Deeper than the Pacific
by HarleQueen21
Summary: Post s3. Phryne arrives back in Australia and is instantly thrown into a case which nearly costs her her life. As they work on new cases together, Phryne and Jack must also confront the mystery surrounding their own relationship, which is further complicated by an unexpected surprise which will change both their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is my first MFMM fanfic; I have been planning it for some time, and I'm really enjoying writing it! Obviously I don't own the characters, and the title is taken from the beautiful reading Phryne does for Jack. Any advice/comments/criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **HQ21**

Four weeks after flying her father back to England Phryne Fisher returned to Australia, her mind and her nerves suitably recovered from the reunion between herself and her parents, which involved a rather heated argument in one of the most renowned restaurants in London which Phryne was grateful did not manage to make the evening press. The tumultuous weeks which followed involved Phryne attempting to fix the many financial and societal issues her father had caused, and to reassure her mother that all would be well. During her month in England Phryne had managed to help her parents establish a new estate, placate their frazzled staff and reintroduce her parents into London society by practically forcing them to accompany her to the various dinners, balls and galas that she herself had been invited to. At the end of the third week the rumours had died down somewhat (assisted notably by the Baron's recklessness with her own funds), and Phryne found herself in a position to be able to make arrangements to return to Melbourne.

Phryne spent the final week visiting friends, shopping and generally enjoying the London scene, as well as spending several nights with her mother. Phryne provided her mother with details to a bank account she had set up for her and her alone, which contained enough funds to rectify any future 'issues' or set her mother up quite comfortably for an independent lifestyle; and Phryne made sure that her mother knew that more funds were readily available to her. Mrs Fisher hugged her daughter tightly and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek, running her hand across her cheek as she did when she was a child, and then leading her towards her chauffeur-driven car which took her directly to the airport. As Phryne stepped on to the plane which would carry her back to her home, she case a single look back upon the familiar land she was leaving, and allowed the weight of her concerns and anger at her father's misdeeds to fall from her completely; she stepped onto the plane with and sense of calmness and relief which she had not experienced in recent weeks, as she stared out of her window with a smile as the plane carried her towards her true home.

Phryne arrived in Australia shortly after five o'clock in the morning, an unholy hour which she firmly believed should be reserved only for sleep or dancing. But as she stepped off the plane to be greeted by the warm Melbourne air she could not help but smile, closing her eyes for a moment and allowing it to flow over her in several rejuvenating waves, before skipping down the steps from the plane like a child. She had not wished to trouble her household with her early morning arrival, but as soon as she had informed Cec and Bert of the time they had been quite insistent on collecting her personally. She had scarcely left the plane when she heard the familiar calls of Bert and Cec, who hastily approached her and gave her a very warm welcome, with Cec ringing his hat in his hands as he talked at a mile an hour, and Bert even removed the cigarette from his mouth to greet his employer.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you both" Phryne smiled, wrapping her arms across their shoulders as she led them from the airport. "There's a case of fine English whiskey for you both" she continued, which was met with a rapturous display of thanks.

"'ere, Cec, she's just butterin' us up cos we gotta carry all those new toff clothes and trinkets she's gone an' brought from England!" Bert declared, which was met with a laugh from Cec. Phryne chuckled in response as she leaned towards Bert.

"You know me so well" she smiled, as the sun blazed in the orange and pink sky, and she truly felt like she was home.

Less than an hour later Phryne leaned out of the cab window and stared up at her house, which she was relieved to find was just as she had left it. On the outside, at least. She bit her lower lip and smiled, before throwing open the cab door before Bert could open it for her, and rushing up the pathway towards the front door. Cec and Bert watched after her with a shake of their heads and a warm smile, before beginning to unload her mountainous luggage, which was so sizeable that Bert and Cec found themselves considering whether she had actually stolen the entirety of the Crown Jewels during her brief time in England, before correctly surmising that they were "too gaudy and bleedin' toffy" even for her tasteh (although they did agree that she'd relish the challenge, and immediately regretted having not put a wager upon it).

As soon as Phryne reached the front door she fumbled in her bag for her keys, eager to get inside and greet her friends who she knew for certain would be awake at this hour, meaning she could greet them without guilt. She smiled as she pulled the key from her bag, but before she had a chance to twist it in the lock the door was opened from the other side, and Phryne was greeted by the well-kept and paternal figure of Mr Butler.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher" he greeted with a reserved smile. "And welcome home."

"Oh, Mr B" she smiled, before launching herself forward and pulling him to her in a close embrace which quite took him by surprise. "It's so good to be home."

"We have all missed you, Miss" Mr Butler stated with unusual candour, which touched Phryne, who slowly removed her arms from him. "Miss Williams is coming over this very morning to see you. She will be here within the hour."

"Wonderful" Phryne smiled.

"Miss?" chirped the familiar voice of Jane, who had hurried down the stairs to greet her.

"Jane" Phryne beamed, turning from Mr Butler and walking briskly towards the beloved child, who was dressed beautifully in a lavender day dress which she had sent her from England. "Oh Jane" she repeated, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "My, you've grown" she stated, placing her hands on her shoulders and considering the smiling girl. "I've been gone for only a month and I could swear you've grown at least two inches."

"That's what Miss Dorothy thinks too" she chuckled. Phryne smiled down at the sweet child, running her hand down her tight plaits and gently across her tender cheek.

"I can't even begin to describe how much I have missed you" Phryne stated.

"And I you" Jane returned. "But we have almost a whole week before I'm due to go back to school, so we-"

"- will have the best of adventures! Yes. Absolutely" Phryne replied, cupping the girl's chin with her palm. "You can count on it" she added. The sentimentality of their reunion had touched all parties, and was making Phryne herself feel quite emotional. "Here" she stated, exhaling sharply as she dug into her bag and removing a large bar of chocolate, which she handed to the beaming teen. "It's your favourite brand, directly from England" she stated. "I smuggled it in for you" she added with a whisper and a wink. Jane giggled.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane stated, unwrapping the bar and offering some to Phryne, who declined. She never liked eating straight after travelling.

"You enjoy it, Jane. There's plenty more where that came from" she stated, as the sound of Bert and Cec carrying her luggage up the pathway could be heard from outside.

"Chocolate?" Jane asked.

"Presents" Phryne corrected, waving her arm theatrically towards the open door. "But all that can wait, Jane" she added, placing her hand upon the girl's upper back and guiding her into the parlour. "I'm sure we have much to talk about" she smiled, as Mr Butler hurried into the kitchen to bring the refreshments.

Dorothy arrived a short while later, and was greeted by the excitable Phryne in the very manner which she had anticipated, before being ushered into the parlour to enjoy a light breakfast, and inform her employer of 'simply everything' that had happened on her honeymoon to Italy (which had been a gift from Phryne to the newlyweds, after Hugh had unintentionally revealed their desire to go one day). After what felt like ten minutes but had in reality been over two hours, Aunt Prudence arrived quite unannounced, and greeted her niece with reserved but sincere happiness, and attempted to elicit as much gossip from her as was humanly possible in relation to Phryne's parents and London society. Phryne gave guarded answers and even provided a few joking responses, which Aunt P did not seem to realise were in jest, must to everyone's silent amusement; even Jane rolled her eyes at how shocked the older woman looked when Phryne announced she had 'taken herself and the Prince to a well-known club of questionable reputation in Soho, dancing the night away and teaching him to use his teeth to untie –my-', at which point Aunt P hastily commanded her to stop, which she did so gladly, lest she should give her gullible aunt an aneurysm.

Unfortunately the early afternoon was passed with Aunt Prudence's own acquired gossip about her close circle of friends, including the supposedly scandalous (but probably highly exaggerated) tale of how Lady Ambrose had being 'carrying on' with a member of her financier husband's banking staff. Phryne quickly tired of the subject, which amplified her travel-induced exhaustion, and hastened to change the subject; but after the revelation that the Ambrose's youngest girl was a schoolmate of Jane's, that seemed absolutely impossible, and so Phryne resigned herself to the fact that she would have to endure the conversation for at least a short time longer. However, just a few short minutes later there was a confident knock at the door, and Phryne sprung from her seat and walked hastily from the parlour, much to the annoyance of her aunt, who stated that Mr Butler 'was more than able to answer the front door'.

Phryne breathed a sigh of relief as she departed the stifling room, exchanging a brief look with Mr Butler, who smiled at her sympathetically, as she swept past him and threw open the door, willing to greet whoever it was with the hospitality they truly deserved. As soon as the door was open and she took sight of the person standing before her, Phryne felt her whole body tingle and a small gasp of surprise escape from her cherry-red lips.

"Jack" she greeted breathlessly, her smile growing wide as Jack Robinson looked up at her from beneath his hat.

"Miss Fisher" he stated in the low, captivating voice which she had missed desperately, as he took another step towards her and placed a tentative hand upon her waist. "Welcome back" he grinned, tilting his head to the side slightly, which she responded to immediately, humming slightly in response as she closed her eyes and angled her lips towards his.

"Is that you, Inspector?" called the voice of Aunt Prudence from just behind the door, whose bat-like senses had detected the Inspector's tone.

Phryne felt Jack tense slightly as he moved away from the kiss, cleared his throat and took a step back, standing a respectful distance from Miss Fisher just as her aunt appeared in the hallway. Phryne mouthed the word 'coward' at him and smiled mischievously, as Jack nodded towards her aunt and offered a polite smile.

"Mrs Stanley" he greeted. "How nice to see you" he added, and Phryne suppressed a small laugh. "Are you well?" he enquired, as Phryne bit her bottom lip.

"Quite, thank you" Aunt P responded, a little too formally than necessary. "Would you care to join us for tea and a light lunch?" she enquired politely, "providing, of course, my niece allows you to enter the property" she added. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Aunt P" she responded in an overly-chipper manner, before standing to one side to allow Jack to enter. "Won't you come in, inspector?"

"Delighted" he replied, removing his hat and stepping into the hallway. "Thank you" he added, directing his gratitude towards Phryne and then to her aunt, whose suspicious gaze lingered on them for a moment, before she headed towards the kitchen to inform Mr Butler of their latest guest.

Phryne could contain her amusement no longer, and laughed at the nature of the interruption, her bright expression causing Jack to smile in return.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack" Phryne chuckled, regaining her composure as she took his hat and then helped him out of his coat. "She's been taking over the household ever since her arrival this morning" Phryne stated in a whispered voice, hanging up the hat and coat and turning back towards the Inspector, who was watching her with bright eyes, and an expression she could not quite define. "What?" she asked, perplexed.

"Nothing" he replied in a low voice. "I've missed you" he stated sincerely, hoping that she would understand the true meaning behind those three simple words; her soft eyes and gentle smile confirmed that she did.

"And I you, Jack" she responded, before stepping closer to him and adjusting his slightly-crooked tie, her fingers dancing lightly upon his chest and over his heart, which beat strongly beneath her touch. "Very much" she added, her voice heavy with emotion, and causing Jack to lean in towards her and capture her lips with his own in a heated and passionate kiss, which lasted for far less time than it ought to. The kiss caught Phryne by surprise, but she responded to it immediately, pressing herself tightly against his chest as she attempted to deepen the kiss, the taste of him taking her back to that afternoon on the airfield.

Seconds after the kiss was broken Aunt Prudence emerged from the dining room closely followed by Mr Butler, who was carrying a tray of freshly-prepared sandwiches, quiche and a selection of fruit and cheeses.

"I hope you're hungry, Inspector" Aunt Prudence stated, leading Mr Butler towards the parlour as though he'd never been in Phryne's house before.

"Indeed he is" Phryne stated under her breath, before leading Jack into the room, where Phryne found herself feeling immediately revitalised, knowing that the afternoon would be far more enjoyable. And, indeed, it was.

With the arrival of Jack, the conversation subject was soon changed to current affairs in Melbourne, prompting a lively conversation between the majority of people in the room, which Aunt P clearly found to be less enjoyable than gossiping about her rich friends and their clandestine meetings with staff. Phryne brightened at the conversation, and was further amused by the arrival of Dr Macmillan, who had just finished at the hospital. Phryne greeted her warmly and led her into the room, where her friends were discussing a play which Jane would be acting in in school, which Jack seemed to have acted in in his own youth. Phryne smiled as she watched the pair interact, observing how Jack's normally reserved composure melted away slightly, and the carefree and whimsical nature of the actor slowly crept through. Mac pressed a glass of whiskey to her lips and smiled at her friend, wondering if she knew the precise nature of her affections towards the inspector.

Unfortunately for Jane (and perhaps more so for Phryne), Mr Butler came into the parlour a short while later to announce that Detective Collins was on the phone for the inspector, and that it was an urgent matter. Phryne tried to ignore the sinking feeling she felt as she watched Jack flash her an apologetic glance as he excused himself from the room, before returning to announce that he was required at the Police station. Under unusual circumstances Phryne would have asked if he needed assistance, but considering she had only just returned and her house was full of her closest friends, it simply was not possible or appropriate.

"Of course" she replied amiably, smoothing down her dress as she stood up from her chair. "I'll see you out."

"Thank you" he stated, as she crossed the room and reached his side, before accompanying him into the hallway.

"Is it anything interesting?" she enquired, as she reached the coat rack and removed his items, which had become somewhat hidden beneath everyone else's.

"Always on duty, Miss Fisher" Jack commented lightly, in a manner which was neither a question nor a statement, causing Phryne to smile as she recovered Jack's hat and coat from beneath Mac's coat.

"Always" she smiled, as she helped him into his coat and placed his hat upon his head. As she looked at the man before her, who was dressed and ready to leave after an agonisingly brief visit, she found the rational part of her brain overriding the rest of her. "We should talk" she stated simply, her voice low and engaging.

"We should" Jack agreed. "And indeed we shall" he added, his gaze flickering back towards the parlour door, which was emitting a gentle yellow light and the sound of Cec and Bert doing some kind of impersonation. "Perhaps when you have less guests."

"Perhaps you're right" Phryne replied, a small smile upon her lips.

"Indeed" the Inspector stated, a small smile upon his lips, as he gazed upon her with gentle eyes. Before Phryne could say anything Jack Robinson leaned towards her once more, this time placing a chaste kiss upon her soft cheek, which left her more breathless than she recalled experiencing before. "Goodnight, Miss Fisher" he breathed against her cheek, his breath lightly grazing her ear as he leaned back.

"Goodnight, Jack" she replied, stepping past him and holding the door open for him, as he smiled gently towards her and adjusted his hat, before disappearing down the steps and into the darkness.

Phryne lingered in the doorway for a moment, casting her curious eyes across her street, as the cool evening air soothed her burning skin. Despite spending a month away from Jack, her focus had been almost entirely upon her parents, with the question of their relationship forcing itself upon her in those brief moments she allowed herself to be alone. As she stared at the deep orange sun which was setting over the sea in the distance, she found herself realising with a sense of frightening reality that her most pressing issue remained as yet unsolved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter, and thank you also to the people who reviewed, your words mean a lot! This chapter was meant to be posted with the first, but I felt that it would be too long and possibly seem slightly 'forced', so I have written it as a separate chapter. If there are any out of character issues etc please let me know; constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy!**

 **HQ21**

The first few days following Phryne's return were as exhausting and demanding as she had imagined. News of her return to Melbourne travelled fast, and she quickly found herself inundated with messages, invitations and commissions, some of which she felt unable to refuse. In the first two days alone she attended two dinners, a gala and an 'informal soiree' hosted by her very own Aunt Prudence. Around her evening engagements she and Jane made many plans for their last week together before she returned to boarding school, which led to various excursions which were thoroughly enjoyed by all, and therefore by Thursday Phryne found herself feeling completely exhausted. She managed to wriggle out of a dinner invitation from the Bilsley's due to Jane's imminent departure the next morning, which meant that she spent a thoroughly enjoyable evening with the child, gossiping, reading and dancing to various records until the hour became so late that Phryne had to insist that Jane retired to bed. The teen placed a tender kiss upon Phryne's cheeks before disappearing up the staircase, which left Phryne alone in the parlour nursing the remainder of a bottle of cognac, which caused her to fall asleep on the chaise lounge with a book by Dorothy Sayers, where she was found by Mr Butler shortly before eleven. He gently roused her from her slumber and encouraged her to her room, where she collapsed onto her bed and drifted back to sleep before her cheek touched the pillow.

The night passed surprising quickly, so much so that it felt like mere seconds had passed when Jane was pushing lightly on her shoulder and announcing that they needed to leave 'within the next thirty minutes'. Phryne groaned in agreement and readied herself for travel, before meeting Jane downstairs, bidding goodbye to Mr B, Cec, Bert and Dot (who arrived early in the morning), before being driven to the school by Phryne. It was a physically and emotionally draining morning for the lady detective, who was overjoyed when she arrived home to a message that Jack required her assistance on an urgent matter. She plucked the note from Mr Butler with a smile and turned sharply on the spot, before heading back towards her car and driving directly to the Police Station.

Phryne was dressed in a white blouse with black trousers, intricately-designed French heels and a matching jacket and cloche, which was decorated with a light pink flower that Jane had picked for her the evening before; the flower matched a pink silk scarf she was wearing, which was offset by her white silk gloves. She parked her Hispana Suiza outside the Police station and picked up her bag, looking up at the familiar building with a wry smile before pushing the car door open and easing herself down onto the pavement. As she walked into the old building she found herself realising just how much she had missed it; the interesting people, the scent of ink and blood, and even the terrible coffee. She even found herself longing to sit on Jack's worn yet meticulously well organised desk, which was at the forefront of her mind as she waved pleasantly at Hugh before walking briskly towards Jack's office, knocking politely on the door before stepping inside.

"Hello, Jack" she smiled, stepping into the office and heading towards the desk in question, whilst removing a folded piece of paper from her bag. "You rang?"

"I did" he nodded, pushing aside some paperwork so she could, as he anticipated, ease herself onto his desk, which may as well be her own considering how she treated it. Jack leaned to the side of his chair to allow her feet to rest on the edge, but not before she traced the toe of her shoe lightly and very subtly down his thigh. "You made it here in record time, I see" he sighed, a slight hind of accusation present in his tone.

"There was very little traffic at this time in the morning" she answered hurriedly. Jack rose his eyebrows in response.

"Traffic would not dare occupy the roads of Melbourne at the same time as you and your Hispana Suiza" he countered with a smile.

"No, indeed" Phyrne agreed as she unfolded the note, "and certainly not when we have a case involving a kidnapped child."

"Quite" he responded gravely, considering how many cases of that nature they had worked on, including the disappearance and murder of Phryne's own sister. "The matter was called in this morning, I was intending on visiting the family after you arrived. I was hoping to update you first, but I fear there is very little to go on. The kidnapper only left behind a stained rag which fell from his pocket. Smells like some kind of fuel, apparently" he stated, handing her a thin manila file. Phryne nodded and accepted the file, which she leafed through with interest.

"Of course" she responded distractedly, as she considered the information before her.

Phryne stared at a picture of the girl for a few moments, a girl of about thirteen years of age, with shoulder-length dark hair and wide, intelligent eyes; from her attire in the photo it was clear that she came from money, and she bore a look of mild annoyance which she recognised as belonging to those weary of being paraded about in front of a lens. For a moment Phryne felt that the girl seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she could not be sure, and so endeavoured to explore the rest of the file. Phryne pressed the picture to the file with her left thumb as she considered the rest of the information, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she came across the girl's name.

"Clara Ambrose" Phryne read, a flash of memory conjured up by that name. "It's familiar to me, somehow" she stated, becoming slightly annoyed at herself for being unable to place the memory.

"Quite possibly" Jack stated, causing Phryne's attention to be drawn towards him instantly. "She attends the same school as Jane, they're in the same year."

"Of course!" Phryne returned, "she's the youngest child of Lord and Lady Ambrose. The husband is a wealthy financier from Victoria and the wife is a vapid and rather vain creature with rather loose morals, according to my aunt" she stated, returning her attention to the file. Jack frowned in confusion.

"How so?" he asked, as Phryne turned a page.

"Apparently Lady Ambrose has been embarking on an illicit affair with one of her husband's employees" Phryne stated in a disinterested tone. "A piece of social gossip inflicted upon me by my aunt" she stated, returning her attention to the file and reading it quickly. "So the girl was kidnapped by gunpoint at seven-thirty this morning – a little over an hour ago – as she stood by her chauffeur-driven car waiting to be taken back to school" Phryne read, recalling the trip she and Jane had just made. "The chauffeur was rendered unconscious by a nasty crack to the skull, presumably by the gun based on the injury, and the maid saw a man in a dark coat point a gun at the child into the car, which he then drove off" Phryne stated, frowning. "Which means that he is familiar with the family's routine" she announced as she looked towards Jack, who nodded in understanding. "It says here that the maid believes the girl may have known the man?" she asked questioningly.

"Yes" Jack responded. "Apparently the maid heard her say, 'what are you doing here?', before he revealed the gun and forced her into the car."

"She heard him say that from a shut window approximately twenty feet away?" Phryne questioned, as she read from the maid's account.

"Well, exactly, but-" Jack paused, sighing. "There are signs that the kidnapper is known to the family, least of all" Jack stated, leaning across the desk and pulling out a piece of paper from the back of the file, which Phryne was yet to get to, "in the ransom note". Phryne's eyes grew wide and she accepted the note from him, dropping the rest of the file onto her lap.

"'Dear Lady and Lord Ambrose'" Phryne read, frowning slightly at the choice of phrase, "I have your daughter. I require £8000 in non-sequential bank notes to be delivered to me this evening. Further instructions to follow. Do not call the Police or attempt to find me yourself or little Clarrie will pay the price.' Strange" Phryne stated, as Jack crossed his arms and watched her expectantly. "The kidnapper address the couple by 'Lady and Lord', as opposed to the more traditional and correct 'Lord and Lady'" she began, frowning slightly, "it's almost as if the letter is directed at the wife but the husband's name is mentioned as an afterthought" she stated. "The use of the name 'Clarrie', which is presumably a nickname for Clara, although not a very pretty one, suggests familiarity with the family; most likely the mother." she continued. "And £8000? What a strange amount. Does that mean anything to the Ambroses?"

"As a matter of fact, yes" Jack stated. "It is the exact amount that is in their personal safe." Phryne nodded.

"The Ambroses are disgustingly wealthy, he's made a fortune in finance, the kidnapper could have requested ten or twenty times that and it would not have dented their accounts" Phryne stated. "Which suggests that either the person requested an amount which would mean the Ambroses would not have to withdraw more, thus limiting attention to them and, by extension, to him" she stated, waving the note as she spoke, "or it could mean that the motive has nothing to do with money at all" she continued.

"That is the conclusion I myself reached, Miss Fisher" he admitted.

"And the kidnapper somehow knew how much was in their personal safe" she stated, before her eyes widened. "Oh" she stated, turning towards Jack.

"What is it?"

"It's him, Jack!" Phryne declared. "The man Lady Ambrose is having the affair with! Or was. I don't know…" she stated, gathering the papers up and placing them back within the file, as she gently eased herself off the puzzled Inspector's desk. "We must go to Lady Ambrose immediately" she declared.

"Phryne, wait" Jack stated, placing his hand upon her arm and causing her to turn back towards him. "Who is this man? And why do you believe he is the kidnapper?" he asked.

"The man Lady Ambrose is having the affair with! The fact that it is now common gossip means that the man has either been fired or most likely beaten by the irascible Lord Ambrose, despite the fact that he is a known philanderer himself" she stated with a raised eyebrow. "Think about it, Jack. The man is an employee of the Lord Ambrose, who then embarks on an affair with his wife. Lord Ambrose is seldom at home, he travels around the country and spends the majority of his free time in the company of many ladies who your Vice Squad would be quite anxious to get hold of" Phryne explained rather quickly. "Which means that the lover would have had access to the house, to the household, and possibly the safe; Lady Ambrose isn't the brightest of sparks" Phryne continued. "So when the affair is discovered, the employee is fired, presumably without reference, meaning that he is now unemployed and with few prospects and a damaged reputation. The fact that he addressed the note primarily to Lady Ambrose suggests his true issue is with her, which could imply that she herself revealed the affair to her husband, betraying her lover and ensuring the end to his career and his social reputation" she stated, watching as Jack nodded in agreement. "He blames her for his current circumstances, and so what better way to punish her than to kidnap her beloved child and take some of her brutish husband's non-hard-earned money?" she asked. "I expect he just wants enough to get the next boat out of Australia, possibly for America. Although that's pure conjecture, of course" she added, watching as Jack grabbed his coat and hat from the coat rack and gestured towards his office door. Hugh hastily picked up his hat and cloak and rushed to start the Police car. "My car or yours?" Phryne asked.

"This is Police business, Miss Fisher" Jack stated gently.

"But speed is of the essence" she added, placing the folder beneath her arm as she followed him out of the station. "I'm parked just over there" she stated, walking towards her car before the Inspector had the chance to object.

They arrived at the Ambrose's estate, which Phryne had (reluctantly) attended once before several years ago, less than thirty minutes later, closely followed by Hugh and another constable, who accompanied them inside. The four of them were instantly ushered into a well-lit parlour, where they were greeted by an uncharacteristically fraught-looked Lord Ambrose and his pale and drawn wife, who was sat in an armchair with a glass of brandy perched in her frail grasp, staring at a spot on the wall some thirty feet in front of her. Jack spoke to Lord Ambrose, asking him a few preliminary questions as the constables stood behind him, whilst Phryne walked tentatively towards the wife, drawing an armchair close to her own and calling her name gently.

"Lady Ambrose?" she stated, watching as the woman merely blinked I recognition of her name. "Lady Ambrose" Phryne repeated, placing her hand upon the trembling woman's own and removing the brandy, lest it should be spilled. The repetition of her name and feeling of Phryne's hand upon her own seemed to rouse the attractive brunette from her stupor, and she satred at Phryne with a haunted expression.

"Who… who are you, I… I've seen you before…"

"My name is Phryne Fisher" she replied gently, her voice warm and kind, and causing Lady Ambrose to appear visibly calmer. "I'm a Lady Detective. I'm here with Inspector Jack Robinson, and we are trying to find out what has happened to your daughter."

"He took her" Lady Ambrose said weakly, as the trembling began to return to her.

"Who's he?" Phryne asked.

"The man with the gun" she stated, "the man with the gun" she repeated, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's alright, Lady Ambrose" Phryne stated reassuringly, giving the woman's ice-cold hands a comforting squeeze. "We're going to find your daughter and bring her back to you, I promise."

"You promise" she repeated, blinking a couple of times before adopting a slightly vacant expression. "Where is she?"

"I don't know" Phryne replied candidly. "But I think you can help me find out" she continued gently.

"How?" the woman asked desperately, leaning forward in her chair. "Tell me, please!" she asked, her voice rising to such a degree that her husband heard her startling tone and headed towards her with the inspector following closely behind.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked, the slurring of his words, half-filled glass in his bear-like hand, and distinct scent of whiskey making Phryne acutely aware of his current level of drunkenness.

"Lady Ambrose, I believe that the man who took your daughter is the man who you were… acquainted with until quite recently" Phryne stated delicately, ignoring the drunken man behind her as she spoke, "the man who, I should imagine, has been recently fired form your employment."

"Teddy?" she asked. "No. No, Teddy would never do anything of the kind" she stated resolutely, an arrogant and offended tone entering her voice. "No, no he wouldn't" she added, an edge of doubt piercing her tone. "Oh my god…" she added, clamping her hand to her mouth.

"You stupid bloody woman!" screamed Lord Ambrose, dropping the glass onto the floor where it shattered. Phryne stood up instinctively and shielded the woman with her own body, as Jack stepped in front of her and provided an additional obstacle between the man and his wife, who had begun to cry hysterically. "Is there no end to the misery you inflict upon this family!"

"Lord Ambrose, calm yourself" ordered Jack, holding his hand up towards him and indicating for him to step back.

"Do you know what this harlot has done?" he slurred.

"All I care about right now is getting your daughter back" Jack returned in a low tone, "which is precisely what your main concern should be too, not reprimanding your distraught wife."

"How dare you-"

"Collins, take Lord Ambrose and get him some strong coffee" Jack ordered, his eyes not leaving the bear-like man before him as he spoke. For a moment Phryne felt certain that Lord Ambrose was going to argue, but after studying Jack's face for a moment it was clear he was not one of his lackeys who could be easily intimidated, so he slunk away towards the kitchen, closely followed by Collins and the other constable.

Phryne watched for until the disagreeable man had left before sitting back in her armchair and placing her hand back on top of Lady Ambrose's, whose breathing had become erratic and was trembling more than ever. It took just over a minute for Phryne to soothe the emotionally-fraught woman before she was able to speak.

"Lady Ambrose, we need to know the name of the man you had the affair with, and any information you have as to where we might find him" Phryne stated gently.

"Teddy. Teddy Ronaldson" she stammered, her voice breaking as she uttered the man's name. "My… my husband fired him a few days ago, he… I believe he found employment at the docks" she continued, inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm herself. Phryne squeezed her hand comfortingly once more and offered her some words of reassurance, encouraging her to continue. "He's… he's working with his brother, Bill, at the docks. Something about fuel being shipped over for motor cars" she stated, her eyes wide and pale. Phryne's own eyes widened at this revelation.

"The docks" she repeated, turning towards Jack. "Of course" she stated, squeezing the oblivious woman's hand once more. "The fuel-stained rag, Jack" she added, as she slowly stood from her armchair and found herself less than an inch from the Inspector. "Where better to hide a kidnapped child?" Jack nodded.

"Let's go" he stated, and Phryne nodded, following Jack from the room.

Before departing Jack found one of the constables and ordered him and Collins to meet them at the docks. During this time Phryne found a matronly-looking housekeeper and asked her to call a doctor for Lady Ambrose, and to have at least two male members of staff with Lord Ambrose at all times. The well-organised woman nodded in agreement and hurried away to make the arrangements, as Phryne led Jack back towards her car and they raced to the docks.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the docks in an alarmingly short amount of time, but Jack did not feel it appropriate to caution Phryne over her driving under the current circumstances. Jack glanced towards the buildings on the docks, as the warm and salty air drifted across his skin. His eyes widened slightly as he quickly located what he was looking for.

"Do you see the building there?" he asked Phryne, who followed the direction of his finger and nodded. "There are containers outside containing fuel. I'll wager that's where Ted and Billy are working today."

"Excellent deduction, Jack" Phryne praised. "Although I fear, as we will be surrounded by an enormous amount of fuel, guns will be out of the question."

"Right you are, Miss Fisher" Jack replied, opening his door as he turned towards her. "I take it there's no point in asking you to remain in the car?" Phryne smiled, before pulling up the bottom of her trousers to reveal a dagger with a white pearl handle strapped to her calf.

"None whatsoever" she replied chirpily, causing the inspector to raise an eyebrow as she opened her door and jumped onto the ground. "I take it there's no point in my asking you to remain her and guard my motor car?" she quipped, before offering him her hand as he got out of her car. He accepted, covering her delicate hand with his own and squeezing it gently.

"None whatsoever" he repeated with a wry smile, slowing removing her silk-gloved hand from Jack's.

"No" she sighed, pressing her lips together and feigning disappointment, as she and Jack crept towards the warehouse. As they did so Phryne could hear Collins' Police car pull up behind them, and watched as Jack gestured to them to follow.

Phryne and Jack quickly reached the large, open entrance to the warehouse, which omitted a smell of motor fuel so strong that Phryne could taste it. She stared into the large building and scanned it quickly, noticing that there were countless places a person could hide, but few that a child could be concealed. There were about a dozen large stacks of wooden crates, which presumably contained smaller containers of fuel and other items, and the main large containers of fuel had been carried to the back of the building and stacked against the rear wall.

"Those were stacked in quite a hurry, weren't they?" Phryne stated in a hushed tone, just as the constables reached them. Jack nodded in agreement, before turning towards the men and reminding them that there should be no gunfire inside under any circumstances, which they readily agreed to.

"Miss Fisher and I will search the back quadrants, you gents will search the front, agreed?" Jack asked, and was met with a chorus of assent. "Right. In we go" he declared.

Phryne followed Jack towards the back of the building, walking briskly beside the wall and listening out carefully for sounds. As they reached the rear wall she gestured to Jack to indicate that she would search the far-right, and he nodded in agreement. Before she could head in that direction there was a scuffle heard from the front, and Jack grabbed Phryne and pulled her against him, their bodies pressed tightly together as they breathed raggedly, with Phryne's hands upon his forearms as she listened out for what was happening.

"Collins has apprehended someone" Jack whispered.

"Teddy or Billy?" she asked, but Jack simply shook his head.

"Impossible to say" he stated, turning back towards her and finding himself just an inch from her face. He could feel her breathing lightly against his chin, and the scent of her perfume had a dizzying affect upon him. He exhaled slowly.

"I think the coast is clear now" Phryne stated breathlessly, lessening her hold upon his arms as he nodded in agreement. "Until we meet again" she whispered with a smile, before removing herself from his and creeping to the far right. Jack watched after her for a few moments until she was completely out of sight, before continuing with his own search.

Phryne ran her hand across the tall (and clearly full) fuel containers as she made her way across the back of the warehouse. She arrived at the far-right corner of the building, and frowned in confusion at what was before her; the warehouse itself was arranged almost symmetrically, with rows of crates lined up throughout the building, concealing most of the rest of the room from view. But there were four large crates stacked two by two in the corner of the room, despite there being adequate floor space. _What are you hiding?_ Thought Phryne, as she glanced cautiously around and quickly spotted Hugh, who she summoned towards her.

"Who was that man?" she whispered.

"His driver's license confirmed that he's a Billy Ronaldson, miss, brother of Teddy. Claims he hasn't seen Teddy in days and doesn't know anything about a missing girl."

"Hmm" Phryne stated doubtfully. "I need your help with something, Hugh" she asked, scanning the area once more for any signs of the kidnapper or victim. "I need to see what's behind these crates, can you help me?"

"Yes, miss" Collins nodded, and he moved to the crates to the right, holding the top one securely as Phryne pushed the ones on the left, causing them to move rather noisily across the ground, but that couldn't be helped, and what they revealed proved very interesting.

"It's a door" Phryne declared, trying the handle on the (surprisingly unlocked) door, and pushing the heavy and rusted metal forwards with force, and some assistance from Hugh.

The door creaked open with a large groan, and revealed a room immersed in darkness. Phryne ran a hand across the wall and soon located the switch for the light, which flickered on with a 'ping', and revealed a sight which left Phryne both relieved and horrified, and caused her to rush into the room.

In the centre of the room was the kidnapped girl, bound and gagged and staring up at Phryne and Hugh with a confused and startled expression, which seemed to relax slightly when her eyes adjusted themselves to the light and she was able to identify Hugh's Police uniform. Her pale blue dress was torn and dirty, stained with oil and dust, and her gag was filthy. Her eyes were red and her skin was blotchy, and there was a nasty cut to her forehead which was encrusted with dark, clotted blood. Phryne suppressed her anger at the condition of the girl and adopted her kindest and most reassuring expression, speaking calmly to the girl as she removed her gag and restraints, explaining that she was alright, that everyone was okay and that the nice policeman would take her home to her mother soon.

"He said he was going to kill me!" she choked, her lip trembling, and Phryne felt her heart clench

"He shan't lay another finger on you" Phryne stated kindly, as she ran her fingers gently down the young girl's face and examined her wound, which appeared to have stopped bleeding. "I promise" she whispered, before cupping the girl's cheek as she often did Jane's, which had a similar calming effect upon her. "Now I need you to be brave for me, okay? I need you to go with this Policeman, and go with him to his car. He will drive you home and I will come and see you this afternoon when the man has been caught, alright?" The girl nodded sharply in response.

"Do you promise?" she asked, her voice hitching on the final word. Phryne offered the girl a reassuring smile.

"I promise" she stated, "come on" she said, placing her arm across her waist and helping her to stand, before guiding the unsteady girl towards Hugh. "Carry her, would you?" she asked, and the constable complied immediately. "Take her straight home, and don't leave until I get there, alright?" she stated, and Hugh nodded in response. "And tell the other officer to cuff the brother to something sturdy and then help us to complete the search."

"Yes, miss" he responded, and Phryne watched as he carried the girl towards the exit. Her eyes remained upon them until they were safely out of the warehouse, and then she continued her search.

Phryne spent a minute or so moving around the tall stacks of crates, finding no one lurking and no signs of another person's presence. She had almost convinced herself that the brother had fled, when the sound of footsteps which did not belong to Jack drew her attention to his quadrant. At first she thought it could be the constable who was assisting with the search, but he would not have wandered into that quadrant, and a quick glance towards the front wall revealed him to be at the far end of the warehouse. Phryne turned back towards the sound of movement and froze, listening out for more sounds which, as expected, came; someone was moving in the other quadrant. Jack's quadrant.

Phryne inhaled sharply and stared ahead with conviction, sticking as close to the crates as she could as she made her way towards the sound of the noise. She pressed her lips together tightly to stifle the sound of her own breathing as she crept across the warehouse, towards the sounds which were now louder. Despite her best efforts to remain calm she found herself feeling incredibly tense and on edge, and a prickly heat travelled across her body, covering her in a fine layer of sweat. She was desperately fighting her urges to run towards the sounds, to face the danger head on, but she could not; she knew that to do so would be folly, and she ran the risk of endangering Jack. As this frightening thought crossed her mind Phryne caught sight of the inspector, who walked cautiously own the aisle between the stacks of crates, and turned left to check that area, an area near where the sound of footsteps originated.

Phryne stood slightly taller and walked faster, walking across the aisle and ducking to the left, so that she and Jack were separated by a single stack of crates. As she did so, she felt a cold sweat cover her hot body at the sight of a wisp of fabric passing the crates, and the glint of metal; the person was heading directly towards Jack. Phryne stood tall and hurried around the side of the crates, just in time to see a man dressed in black creep up behind Jack, who was facing the other direction. The tall and imposing figure rose it's right arm, and Phryne caught sight of the blade once more, just as he was about to drive it down into Jack.

"Jack!" Phryne screamed, as she instinctively launched herself at the knife-wielding kidnapper, who had not anticipated her arrival.

Phryne grabbed the man's arm and forced it back with all her might, causing him to turn angrily on the spot as he threw her against the wall, before bringing his right hand down and plunging the knife into her abdomen. Phryne stared at him with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted, as the knife fell to the ground with an echoing clang. The man then rose his arm to strike Phryne, but was prevented from doing so by Jack, who grabbed him from behind and threw him against a stack of crates, casing the top one to fall to the ground and break open, spraying splinters of wood across the floor.

Phryne opened her mouth to scream but found that she was unable to summon the energy to do so, and instead she pressed her hand to her abdomen and applied pressure to the wound; she could feel the blood seeping through her fingers, saturating her white glove, as she leaned back heavily against the wall. She felt suddenly rather cold and very dizzy, and was not surprised that she actually felt no pain from the stab wound itself; she quickly diagnosed herself as going into shock. She watched as Jack and the kidnapper struggled on the floor, and she pushed herself against the wall to propel herself forwards slightly, in an attempt to move towards Jack. As she did so, the burning, searing pain which she had not yet experienced struck her will full force, and almost completely debilitated her. It was a miracle that she was able to remain standing, and she doubted that she would be able to do so for much longer. Her limbs felt heavy and her head felt light, and she was desperately battling the urge to fall asleep. She could feel blood seeping through her fingertips and down her abdomen, saturating her gloves and blouse, and dripping down onto the floor. When she began to find herself swaying slightly she closed her eyes firmly and attempted to control her breathing, as she applied as much pressure as she could to the stab wound in her abdomen, but she felt her own hand weaken upon her skin.

"Phryne, are you alright?" Jack called over his shoulder as he wrenched the man's arms behind him and cuffed him. He had seen Phryne pull the man's arm back when he attempted to hit him, and was surprised that she was not taking part in the apprehension of the culprit.

Phryne heard his words but was unable to respond, and instead stared at the scene with wide eyes and a clammy expression, as her lips trembled due to the cold she was feeling, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She watched as the constable who had been at the front of the warehouse made his way over towards Jack, who had hauled the kidnapper to his feet and pushed him towards the other officer, giving him some instructions that she could not quite make out.

"Jack" she whispered, her voice cracked and so quiet that she didn't think he'd hear her, but he did.

Jack turned on the spot and headed towards Phryne, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he beheld the woman before him, who was standing completely still and appeared to be unmoving. His eyes soon befell the hand on her abdomen, the red liquid slowly seeping through her fingers and staining her blouse, and the blood drops on the floor. Jack's eyes widened and he rushed towards her, but it was only when he was a couple of inches from her that he caught sight of the cause of her injuries; there was a bloody knife on the ground behind her, which her body had been concealing.

"Phryne-" Jack muttered breathlessly, the uncharacteristic fear in his voice and the shining in his eyes showing the woman before him the extent of his terror. "No" he stated, placing his hand upon her waist and catching her as she collapsed, her body going limp beneath his touch.

Jack gathered Phryne into his arms, quickly adjusting her so that he was holding her securely, causing her hat to fall from her head and onto the floor of the warehouse. Jack held Phryne tightly against him and ran through the building, carrying Phryne from the scene and towards her car. Phryne's hat remained in the warehouse, with the beautiful pink flower which had once adorned it becoming stained with dust and blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading this story, and to those of you who have followed/favourited/reviewed. I'm going to try and update as often as possible. Again, if there are any issues please let me know, whether it's to do with the plot, writing style or characterisation, as I'm keen to improve.**

 **Thanks, and happy reading!**

 **HQ21**

Jack held Phryne tightly against his chest, her limp body feeling almost weightless in his strong arms, as he ran through the warehouse and across the dock towards Phryne's car. Jack stopped abruptly at the car and adjusted his hold on Phryne, whose head slumped to the side slightly as he attempted to maintain his hold upon her and open the car door. He deftly opened the passenger side door and stepped onto the edge of the car, before gently easing Phryne onto the front seat. Her limp body complied with his actions, as he lay her carefully on her back. Her right leg fell from the seat to the ground, and so he carefully lifted it and adjusted her position, so that her legs were bent at the knees and fell to the side. Her right arm was beside her and her left hand draped elegantly over her abdomen, her white glove now almost completely saturated with the dark blood which now covered a startlingly large section of her delicate blouse. Jack's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Phryne lying motionless before him, her pale skin offset by the deep blood which covered them both. He quickly forced such thoughts aside and raced to the other side of the car, starting the machine before throwing open the driver's side door and getting into the car. Phryne's body was eerily silent and still beside his own, and found his heart racing and his hands trembling as he drove quickly out of the docks and back towards the main road, his attention split between the wounded woman beside him and the road ahead, as he raced towards the nearest hospital.

Jack was usually a calm and composed man, whose anger or hurt rarely broke through the stoic mask he bore. He was renowned on the force for being calm under pressure, thinking quickly on his feet and having a level of professional detachment which contributed towards making him an excellent detective. But as Jack pressed down on the accelerator and weaved in and out of traffic, he found himself temporarily bereft of these qualities, and for a moment he found himself experiencing an all-consuming sense of fear and guilt; the horror at losing Phryne, and the fact that her injury was sustained in a selfless attempt to save his life, broke his heart. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and inhaled deeply as he attempted to banish these thoughts from his mind; she was the focus now, not him, she had to be. As Jack's eyes drifted back towards Phryne once more, who had not moved at all since he placed her in the car several minutes before, he found himself battling a degree of deep and all-consuming fear he had not experienced since being in the trenches. He swallowed hard and turned his attention back towards the road, turning right and speeding up slightly, until the sight of the Woman's Hospital came into view. His heart tightened in his chest at the sight before him, which offered him both a momentary reassurance and a terrifying and sobering realisation of the gravity of the situation. His eyes turned to Phryne once more, whose ebony hair reflected the sun, her pale skin turning whiter as she remained perfectly silent and still; the only movement from her side of the car was from her wayward pink scarf, which disentangled itself from around her neck and began floating up towards the sky in the light summer's breeze, as if vying for freedom.

Jack turned the corner sharply as he entered the hospital grounds, causing even the pristine and infallible motor car to screech to a halt outside the main entrance to the hospital, which attracted the attention of several people outside. Jack quickly pulled the car to a halt just in front of the hospital entrance, pushing the car door open and kicking it with his foot, before turning back towards Phryne and gathering her in his arms once more. Her body was limp and weightless, almost like a doll, as he held her against him and carried her from the car and into the building.

Upon seeing Jack running with an injured woman towards the door, a tall porter held the doors wide for him, and he ran inside. Phryne's head was pressed tightly to his chest, her right cheek feeling cold against him, as her tiny body leaned into him. She was trembling slightly in his grasp, and a thin layer of sweat caused her startlingly pale face to shine; it was only when Jack was standing beneath the bright artificial lights of the hospital that he noticed how pale she truly was. Indeed, Jack barely made it to the front desk before a doctor, porter and two nurses ran towards him.

"What happened?" the doctor demanded, placing her hand on Phryne's back and trying to coax her towards her slightly by the shoulder. Jack found himself instinctively holding her tighter.

The doctor gave Jack an understanding look and ushered him towards the main corridor, barking orders at various members of staff as her white coat danced behind her, a motion which reminded Jack of Phryne's pink scarf, which had since draped itself over her injured abdomen and was stained with blood.

"She was stabbed" Jack replied, his voice low and slightly shaken. He cleared his throat. "I'm a Police officer and she's a detective, she was attacked and-"

Before Jack could continue one of the nurses who had been following them stepped ahead of him and threw open a door, holding it aside for Jack to enter. He nodded briefly in thanks as he carried Phryne into the small room, which contained nothing but a bed, small chair and curtain which had been pushed to one side. Jack walked in front and headed towards the bed, gently laying Phryne down upon the bed. Her face was pale and her eyes were firmly closed, and her dark make-up was smeared slightly beneath her eyes, and her once bright red lips were now pale and slightly cracked. Jack found himself staring at her intently, as medical staff bustled behind him and more people entered the room. He considered how unnatural it seemed for Phryne to be so still, so lifeless; he half expected her to sit up bolt-upright in the bed, produce a packet of red stage-make up from her pocket, and beam with delight as she teased him over how she had finally tricked him into breaking several motoring laws.

But she did not.

Instead, Jack watched as the female doctor (a slim brunette in her mid-forties), accepted some sharp scissors from a nurse and proceeded to cut away at Phryne's blouse, before tearing it open to reveal her stomach. Phryne's pale skin was married by the deep red blood which was flowing openly from the wound, which the doctor tentatively examined, before grabbing a large white piece of material pre-offered by a nurse and pressing down upon the wound. Jack's eyes widened at the wound, which appeared worse than he thought, and was bleeding profusely. He found himself stepping instinctively closer to Phryne, and his hand quickly found hers, their blood-stained fingers becoming entwined upon the now-stained sheets.

"Get me Dr Macmillan, now!" she stated with some urgency, and a petite blonde nurse nodded in understanding and rushed from the room. "Did you see the knife?" the doctor asked bluntly, causing Jack to turn towards her with wide eyes.

"Yes" he said, the doctor's question drawing him from his trance. "Yes, I… it was a kitchen knife, from what I recall. Five or six inches in length, smooth blade" he stated, his mind taking him back to the sight of the bloodied knife upon the ground, which his eyes caught a glimpse of just as Phryne collapsed. How could he not have seen it before? "There was blood on the first few inches of it." The doctor nodded in understanding before turning back to her patient, who remained frighteningly pale and still.

"How long ago did this happen?" she asked, and Jack responded promptly.

"Less than fifteen minutes ago" he answered, his hand trembling as he held Phryne's lifeless one tighter in his own. There was a sound of hurried footsteps from the doorway but Jack paid that no heed, his attention was devoted to Phryne, who he stared at intently as he spoke. "It happened so quickly, I… I didn't even realise she had been stabbed until-"

"Dr Carlisle?" came a breathless but familiar voice from the doorway, which caused Jack to turn around instantly.

"Dr Macmillan" he stated, as he turned towards the horrified woman in the doorway, planted there by fear and shock. As soon as Nurse Lane had described the 'tall, handsome police officer' carrying the 'beautiful well-dressed lady with short dark hair', she found her mind instantly conjuring up images of Jack and Phryne. She had run towards the examination room in the vague hope that she was wrong, that two completely different people had entered the hospital in such a state, two people who were most certainly _not_ Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson. But she was wrong; as she knew, deep down, that she would be.

Dr Mac's eyes were wide and her skin was almost as pale as Phryne's. She stared at the unconscious woman on the bed, her eyes drifting from the blood which covered her abdomen and the cloth to her face, which was impassive and lifeless.

"Oh, Phryne" Mac muttered, before blinking herself out of her stupor and rushing forward, standing between Jack and Dr Carlisle, but turning her attention towards her colleague. Jack watched as the look of the terrified friend changed instantly to the professional doctor, who began tending to the patient with her colleague.

Jack listened as the two spoke, using terminology he did not fully understand. But the urgency in their voices and the amount of blood Phryne was continuing to lose left little doubt in Jack's mind as to the gravity of the situation. He watched for several moments as the doctors explored Phryne's injury, used water to clean her skin and get a closer look at the wound, before passing the blood-soaked cloth to a nurse and applying a new one firmly to her abdomen. She was losing an incredible amount of blood.

"Mac" Jack stated, causing the bright-eyed doctor to turn towards him. Her eyes flickered towards the joined hands upon the bed and then back to the inspector's face, as she took a single step towards him.

"She's bleeding profusely, Jack, and we need to stop it. She needs emergency surgery, the room is being prepped now" she explained gently. "It's impossible to tell what damage has been done until we get her into theatre. We need to keep her stable for a few minutes longer until we can take her through." Her voice was low and calm, but there was a slight tremor to it, and her bright eyes were wide and emotional. But despite this, she concealed her horror and assisted the woman before her; her closest and dearest friend who had now become her patient.

Jack nodded in understanding, before turning his head back towards Phryne, who lay motionless upon the bed. There were thousands more questions racing through his head, but none of them quite reached his lips; whether that was because he knew they could not be answered or he feared the response, he could not be sure. But he held Phryne's weak hand tighter in his own. His attention was soon diverted back to Mac, who placed a hand upon his arm and squeezed gently.

"She's strong, Jack" Mac declared as Jack turned towards her.

"I know" he replied, his voice low and husky, as he turned back towards Phryne. "I know" he repeated, his eyes falling upon her face.

"Doctor!" called a woman from the doorway, who Jack recognised as the blonde nurse who went to find Mac a few minutes before. "Theatre's ready for her."

"Good" Mac stated, placing her hand gently upon Phryne's thigh. "I'll be right with you" she stated gently, as two nurses brought a gurney into the room.

Jack assisted Mac and Dr Carlisle to ease Phryne from the bed and onto the gurney, their fingers becoming disentwined in the action, leaving Jack's hand feeling cold and empty. Dr Carlisle stood at the back of the gurney besides Phryne's head, pushing the gurney down the corridor, as a nurse stood either side of her. Jack walked briskly towards the doorway, meaning to follow them, but was stopped by a gentle hand pressed upon his shirt.

"Jack, I'm sorry, you can't come any further" Mac explained, her voice adopting the low and gentle tone she reserved for worried relatives. Jack seemed posed to argue, and so she placed her hand upon his arm and rubbed it gently. "There's nothing more you can do for her now, Jack. You've brought her here, you've done your part" she explained, watching as Jack listened carefully to her words. "And now it's time for me to do mine" she explained. Jack blinked a couple of times before nodding in agreement, his eyes following Mac's movements as she headed out of the door, exchanging some brief words with a nurse as she did so, before running down the corridor.

Jack was immediately made aware of how empty the room was without Phryne, whose presence, even in an unconscious state, left a surreal and almost tangible mark. Already he found himself feeling he was too far from her, he had to be closer, and so the defiant inspector turned on the spot and rushed out of the room, looking down the corridor where Phryne had just been taken. Before he could take three more steps the blonde nurse he recognised from before, who he now knew to be Nurse Lane, stopped before him and looked up at him with kind eyes.

"Sir, stop, you can't go down there" she said gently, watching as the dishevelled man with blood-stained clothes stared at her with a strange look upon his face, as if he hadn't quite heard what she had said. Valerie Lane's expression softened; she knew that look. "Is she your wife?" she asked gently.

"No" Jack replied hoarsely. "No, she's my…" he continued, his eyes leaving the nurse's face and staring down the corridor, as though hoping to get a glimpse of the woman. It was a few moments before he found himself considering the kindly nurse's question again, and he found himself utterly incapable of defining their relationship in a single word; after some consideration, he realised that there was only one that would be truly accurate. "Phryne" he said simply. "She's my… Phryne" he stated, his eyes remaining focused upon the closed doors ahead of him. The nurse, confused but incredibly empathetic, called up to the tall man before her.

"Sir" she said gently, her gentle voice causing Jack to blink himself out of his trance. "Sir, would you like me to take you somewhere to get cleaned up?" she asked kindly. Jack blinked once more before looking down at himself, noticing the deep red stains upon his shirt, cuffs and hands. He was covered in Phryne's blood. "There's a washroom you can-"

"Thank you, but I…" he began, his mind racing as his thoughts all battled for dominance. Now that Phryne was in the hands of the medical staff who would battle to save her life, he found himself considering the situation in a startling new perspective, with previously unconsidered issues suddenly rushing to the forefront of his mind. "Do you have a telephone I can use?" he asked.

The young nurse, grateful that the man was speaking and sounding moderately coherent, nodded slowly to his request.

"There's one just down the hall, follow me" she instructed, before leading Jack away from the theatre and towards the other end of the building.

Jack was ushered into a small room, which he quickly established was an on call room for the doctors. It contained a small single bed, sink, nightstand and telephone. Jack thanked the nurse and walked slowly towards the phone, picking up the receiver and holding it to him, his blood-encrusted hands smelling strongly metallic. He closed his eyes to battle the feeling of nausea which was rising inside him, before exhaling deeply and dialling the first number.

"Mr Butler?" he asked, as the sound of the amiable servant's voice graced the telephone. "Is Dot with you? Good. Mr Butler, I…" he began, before closing his eyes once more as he searched desperately for the words. "I'm afraid there's been an incident and Miss Fisher is…" he continued pausing for a moment for reflection. "Miss Fisher has been rather badly hurt" he stated, before briefly outlining the incident and requesting that he and Dot come to the hospital immediately. Mr Butler, although clearly trying to hide his concern, agreed immediately, informing the inspector that Cec and Bert were currently undertaking some work in the garden and would drive them both to the hospital immediately. Jack thanked him and rung off, before calling the operator and asking to be put through to make one final call. "Operator?" he asked, his voice stabilising somewhat, despite the dread which was rising inside him. "This is Inspector Jack Robinsons, City South Police. I'd like to be connected to Mrs Prudence Stanley" he stated, inhaling sharply as the call was connected.

Several minutes later Jack hung up the receiver and stepped away from the phone, placing his hands in front of his mouth for a moment as he leaned against his fingertips, attempting to calm his racing thoughts. He exhaled deeply and stared ahead, his eyes befalling the porcelain sink before him. Casting a glance down at his bloodied hands and crimson-stained attire, Jack began to walk towards the sink, removing his jacket and undoing his cuffs, as he scrubbed his hands hard with carbolic soap and allowed the hot water to wash the blood away. As he watched the deep red hue stain the porcelain sink, he found himself remembering the incident itself. He heard Phryne yell his name, watched her wrench the man's arm behind his back; the next thing he knew she called his name in a small, choked voice, her hand clasped tightly to her injured abdomen, her blood spilling onto the floor, as he ran towards her. He remembered seeing the bloodied knife on the floor, and that terrifying look in her eyes which he was still yet to define, as she fell motionless into his arms.

Jack inhaled sharply once more as he dried off his hands on a nearby towel, which he then used in a vain attempt to clean some of the blood from his shirt. As he had predicted, his efforts were to no avail; instead, he walked back towards the bed where he had previously discarded his jacket, put the garment back on and hastily fastened the buttons, concealing all traces of Phryne's blood. He tilted his head back slightly and stared at his reflection in the mirror, and was shocked by the paleness of the man who stared back at him. He found himself remembering how pale Phryne was, her porcelain skin almost the same shade as the sink, her condition deteriorating from the moment she fell into his arms. Jack cleared his throat and held his hands before him, unsurprised to see that they were trembling. He made his hands into fists and lowered them slowly, holding them by his side as he attempted to calm himself. But this, too, was in vain; every time he closed his eyes he would find himself witnessing that terrible scene once more. Phryne yelling his name in warning, launching herself at the attacker, pulling his arm from Jack. He had not seen the knife, but from her position he was certain that she had, and despite that she had run straight towards him, towards the danger, towards the man who threatened Jack's life. Phryne, who was attracted to danger like a moth to a flame, had risked her own life to save his. Jack found himself trembling more than ever at this thought, and placed a shaking hand to his mouth as he battled the rising feeling of guilt mixed with anger, before turning around and running back towards the sink, where he was violently sick.

Jack splashed cold water on his face and dried himself with the now blood-soaked towel before heading out of the room and down the corridor towards the main entrance of the hospital. He felt shaken and unsteady, but he was forcing these feelings aside as he made his way towards the entrance, knowing that the others would be arriving soon and, without the presence of Phryne or reassurance of Mac, he was the closest thing they would have to gaining an understanding of what happened and what would be. Jack found himself pacing the hallway as he prepared himself for their arrival, considering the reactions of each person as they entered, and finding himself unsurprised by his accuracy.

After a few short minutes a breathless Dot rushed into the hospital, her eyes red from crying and her hat slightly askew. Her coat had been thrown on hastily and two of the buttons were incorrectly fastened, and as her eyes met Jack's they reminded him very much of a young doe staring down the barrel of a rifle. Jack made his way towards her and placed his hands upon her elbows, guiding her to her seat just as an immaculately dressed Mr Butler entered the large room, removing his hat as he approached the inspector. Cec and Bert followed shortly afterwards, their faces ashen and their eyes wide and alert. Cec's hat was wrung tightly in his hands but Bert was without his trademark cigarette.

"Where is she?" Dot asked desperately, her eyes boring into his. "Is Miss Phryne alright?"

"It's alright, Dot" Jack soothed, surprised by the calmness his tone adopted. "She's in surgery and-"

At the mention of the word 'surgery' Dot burst into tears, clamping a gloved hand tightly to her mouth as her body became racked with sobs. Mr Butler and Cec were quickly beside her, placing their arms around her and speaking to her soothingly. Bert walked slowly towards the scene and stared at the Inspector accusingly.

"What happened, Robinson?" he demanded. "What the hell happened to her?"

Jack slowly rose to his feet and took a few steps towards Bert, whose eyes were wide and whose chest was heaving.

"There was an incident at the docks" Jack began, the sound of his voice causing the others to turn towards him, as Dot tried in vain to stifle her sobs. "The man we were looking for tried to… he tried to attack me from behind, but Phryne… Miss Fisher" he corrected, "Miss Fisher pulled him away from me, fought with the assailant and was…" he continued, pressing his lips together as he attempted to remain calm. "She was injured" he continued, his voice low.

"Injured?" Bert repeated, taking another step forwards. "Injured how?" he demanded, his face reddening. Jack was silent for a few moments.

"She was stabbed" he stated gently, causing Dot to cry out slightly as Cec held her tighter.

"Stabbed" Bert repeated. "But…" he stammered, his eyes darting across the room. "She'll be alright, won't she?"

"Miss Fisher has the constitution of an ox, Albert" Mr Butler stated with conviction. "If anyone can fight this, she can."

Jack found himself comforted by Mr Butler's words, and was offered a reassuring look by the kindly older man, whose faith in the abilities of Phryne Fisher was unwavering. Jack shared the sentiment, but found his faith tinged slightly with the doubt stirred by the memories of all that blood.

There was silence for a few moments, and Bert paced for a few seconds before taking up a seat beside Cec. He removed his hat and took a cigarette from his breast pocket, but was prevented from lighting it by an imposing-looking sister, who glared at him until he tucked it away safely in his pocket.

"Should we tell Miss Jane?" asked Cec gently, which caused Dot to shudder in his arms.

"No" she stated resolutely, wiping her eyes and sitting up straight in her seat, as she faced Jack with a haunted expression. "Miss Phryne wouldn't want her worried" she explained simply. "We should wait until she wakes up." Jack swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, watching as Cec rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Right o, Dot" Cec replied, as the young woman continued to regain her composure.

A few minutes later Mrs Stanley entered the hospital, coming into the building like a hurricane, her expression tinged with concern but bearing all the signs of a confident woman who was resolved to 'fix' the situation, and to hell with anyone who suggested she could not. She surveyed the others briefly before making a beeline for Jack.

"Inspector Robinson" she stated slightly breathlessly, as Jack took a few steps towards her. "Where is my niece?"

"She's still in surgery, Mrs Stanley" Jack explained gently, watching as the woman before him blinked before nodding in approval.

"And how is she? Is there any news?" she asked.

"Not yet, I'm afraid" he responded gently. "She's only been in there for thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes" Prudence Stanley repeated, her mind racing at all the possibilities; she had sat on many hospital committee boards over the years, with medical malpractice being one of the topics discussed. She knew very well what could happen in thirty minutes. "And who is her doctor?"

"Dr Macmillan is tending to her" Jack replied, "with the assistance of a Dr Carlisle."

"Good" she returned, seeming to relax a little, but only for a moment.

Before Jack had time to react Mrs Stanley had turned from him and was stalking towards the main desk, proclaiming herself to be a member of the board and demanding to speak to someone about her niece. Jack watched as she attempted, in vain, to ascertain the information. Bert watched the scene for a few moments before walking towards Mrs Stanley, uttering a few words for her and offering her his arm, before escorting her back towards the others. As they arrived Mr Butler got up from his seat and offered it to Mrs Stanley, who accepted. Cec then sat beside Dot, and Mr B walked up to the inspector, standing beside him reassuringly for several minutes.

The time passed agonisingly slowly, with each of the individuals employing different methods to cope with their turmoil. Dorothy disappeared briefly before returning with tea and biscuits, and being particularly insistent that the inspector have some; Jack felt certain that he could not stomach food, but did accept a cup of overly sweetened tea. When Hugh arrived thirty minutes later, after having been relieved of duty by the officer who had accompanied them to the warehouse and informed him of Phryne's fate, Dot's composure fell and she hugged her husband dearly, before sitting beside him and clinging to his hand so tightly that her knuckles whitened.

Mrs Stanley alternated her time between going up to the various members of staff she recognised and requesting updates on her niece's condition; in the first hour all they were able to ascertain was that the operation was ongoing, no serious issues or complications had been made known to other staff, and that Dr Macmillan would be in to see them all as soon as the surgery was over, although no one could be sure of when this would be.

Bert and Cec sat beside each other for the best part of two hours, with Cec ringing his hat nervously in his hands as Bert attempted to smoke covertly, but to little avail. Jack had to physically prevent him from attacking a porter who, rather indelicately, demanded he go outside. The matter was soon diffused and Jack suggested that Cec take Bert out for some air, which the highly agitated man in the early stages of nicotine withdrawal begrudgingly assented to.

Mr Butler remained beside Jack for the majority of the time, and eventually encouraged the inspector to sit down. Jack selected the chair with the best view of the doors leading to the operating theatres, and ensured that he was aware of all movement in that area. He scanned the medical crowd with interest, keeping an eye out for the nurses and doctors who were working on Phryne. By the time he placed his cold and untouched tea upon the floor, the hospital clock struck three and he felt terror grip his heart; Phryne had been in surgery for almost four hours.

Just as Jack lowered his eyes to the ground and rested his chin on his hands, as he considered the attack on Phryne, the man who had launched it, and the weapon he had somehow missed, his attention was quickly drawn towards Mrs Stanley, who rose from her seat in an uncharacteristically nervous motion. His eyes travelled quickly from the now standing Fisher family matriarch to the figure standing on the opposite side of the room who had so attracted her attention.

Jack pressed his hands to his knees and rose too, taking several steps forwards as the white-gowned figure approached, her flame red hair accentuating her penetrating blue eyes.

"Mac" he said breathlessly, as his walking pace increased and he met her before she arrived beside them. "How's Phryne? Is she alright?"

Mac looked up at the inspector with emotional eyes and a tired expression, her usually bright eyes a cooler shade of blue, as she stared up at Jack and inhaled deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for bearing with me for the previous couple of chapters, after this one things will start getting more interesting, I promise! Again, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read/follow/favourite/review, it really does mean a great deal. Any advice/criticism/comments are all greatly appreciated, especially regarding characterisation. I find Aunt P very difficult to write and I've been struggling with Jack a bit over the past couple of chapters, but hopefully this will improve.**

 **Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy the latest instalment.**

 **HQ21**

Mac inhaled deeply and cast her eyes across the anxious faces before her, finally resting her attention on Jack Robinson as a small, tired smile played on her lips.

"The surgery was a success" she began, feeling the eyes of everyone upon her. "Phryne is out of immediate danger" she added, watching as there were sighs of relief and hugs amongst the friends. Bert and Cec embraced and smiled, Dorothy placed a handkerchief to her eyes and leaned into Hugh, and Mrs Stanley was soon integrated into the happy conversation between the cabbies. Even Mr Butler's usually reserved mask of pure professionalism fell for a moment, to be replaced with unrivalled joy.

Jack sighed in relief and placed a hand over his mouth, as the feelings of overwhelming nausea and dread began to subside, and he nodded in understanding to Mac's words.

"How is she?" he asked gently, his eyes maintaining the doctor's gaze.

"She's still unconscious, Jack" Mac responded calmly, as the others turned towards her and listened attentively. "The wound was deeper than we thought, around three inches. The blade went directly into her spleen, which caused the significant bleeding. We removed it and, thankfully, no other organs were damaged."

"Will she be alright?" Jack persisted. Mac gave him a reassuring look, her tired eyes still etched with sadness.

"As I said, she is out of immediate danger. We were able to stop the bleeding and stabilise her without any further complications" Mac explained softly. "As we gave her a sedative, and have ensured that she has an adequate supply of morphine to control the pain, it may be some time before she wakes" she continued. "It depends entirely on the patient and the circumstances, it's impossible for me to say when she will actually wake up" Mac stated, having already anticipated the next question.

"But she will, won't she?" Jack asked in a low, gentle tone. "Wake up" he clarified.

"Yes" Mac stated confidently, her faith in Phryne's constitution and the wonders of medical science assuring her of the fact. "But right now she is exhausted and she needs to recover." Jack nodded in understanding.

"When can we see her?" he asked. Mac smiled gently before casting a glance across the room.

"I can't allow all of you in at once, I'm afraid" she explained.

"That's alright, Doctor" interceded Mr Butler. "Mr Johnston, Mrs Yates and I will remain here with Constable Collins, whilst the inspector, Mrs Collins and Mrs Stanley visit Miss Fisher" he stated, his voice as calm and as composed as ever. "Providing that is possible, of course."

"Of course" Mac smiled, nodding lightly to Mr Butler as he spoke. Mrs Stanley and Dot rose from their seats and walked numbly towards the Doctor and the Inspector. "Follow me" she instructed, before turning on the spot and leading the trio down the corridor.

Jack walked directly behind Mac as they headed down the cool, non-descript corridor, which smelled overwhelmingly sterile. The further down the corridor they travelled, the more he found the previously sated feelings of dread return to him. He found himself wondering how Phryne was, if she would recover fully, if she would wake soon. Would she be traumatised by the incident? Would she ever really be alright? Would she feel afraid and unsupported, or lose her faith in him, in them? Would she blame him for having let her down so badly? Or worse, would she relieve him of any and all responsibility in what could so easily have been a fatal attack which he should have prevented? The guilt returned to him once more, immediately accompanied by that dizzying feeling of fear and sickness, as Mac turned a corner and led them towards a closed door, placing her hand upon the handle and turning back to face them. Jack felt his heart stop.

"As I explained before, she is recovering" Mac began gently, her voice adopting the sympathetic tone she used when speaking to anxious relatives. "Phryne's injury was serious and the surgery took some time to correct it, but she is alright" she stated with conviction. "She's been given a high dose of painkillers which, combined with the sedatives, will have rendered her exhausted" she explained. "She may wake up periodically and for very brief periods. During these times she may seem confused or delirious, but she is alright" she continued. "Either myself or another member of staff will be in to check her periodically. In the meantime, if you notice any changes or if you have any concerns, notify someone immediately" she directed, which was met with a chorus of assent. Mac inhaled deeply as she considered her next statement. "As you know, Phryne lost a significant amount of blood; she required a blood transfusion and appears very pale and drawn. But her heart beat is strong and her breathing is perfectly fine" she stated, punctuating her declaration with a smile. "If you have any questions, or if you have any concerns, have someone sent for me immediately, alright?" she asked, which was met with a chorus of nods. Mac nodded in response, before pressing down upon the door handle and pushing it open, leading the others into the room. Mac pushed the door open and stood to hold it as Jack entered, closely followed by Mrs Stanley and Dot.

Jack walked slowly past Mac, whose eyes followed him with interest, as he headed towards the end of the bed in the centre of the far wall. The room was a spacious single room, with a window on the wall to the left, a wash basin, a metal stand with various medical supplies, a large curtain on a rail, a couple of bedside tables and several uncomfortable looking chairs. But Jack paid very little attention to any of these items or features; instead, his attention was completely devoted to the pale and figure of Phryne Fisher, whose body lay swamped beneath the blankets.

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat and took several steps closer to the bed, his limbs feeling heavy and his body feeling weak. He placed a hand on the end of the bed as he reached it, before casting his deep eyes upon the fragile figure beneath the sheets. Phryne was dressed in a plain white nightdress, highlighting both the paleness of her skin and darkness of her hair. Her lips were light pink and slightly cracked, and there were dark circles forming beneath her eyes. Her body was concealed beneath several hospital-issue blankets, and her delicate face was framed by a soft white pillow. Her arms were above the blankets, her right arm lying flat beside her, attached to a bottle dripping clear liquid into her body, her left arm mirroring the position. Jack studied Phryne's body carefully, tears pricking his eyes at the sight of her before him, so still and so defenceless, so devoid of that incredible energy which she radiated. Instead, she was a prisoner of this room, confined by her injuries, by her consciousness, and by his failure. His eyes became wide and glassy, and he blinked a few times as he turned his attention to her hand upon the bed, to escape the memories of that terrified look her face bore in the seconds before collapsed in his arms. Her hands were pale and fingers slender, the tips of her French manicured nails appearing somehow equally as pale as her skin. He remembered that same hand being so cold and so limp, with the only heat source being the warm blood which had pumped freely from her body. Her hands were now clean, but his were not. As he found himself staring at her delicate hand, he found himself overwhelmed by his desire to touch her, to hold her hand, to whisper to her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright; to apologise, to admit his failures, and to assure her that he would never allow anything like this to happen to her again. He pressed down upon the bottom of the bed and began to walk around it, the scent of Phryne still present in the room, causing his body to tingle with the sense of familiarity. But before he could take a single step further, he heard movement from behind him, and two sets of nervous footsteps hurried past him and towards the fallen woman.

"Oh, Phryne, dear girl" Prudence Stanley stated, her lip trembling slightly as she walked briskly past Jack and stood beside her niece. "Whatever have you got yourself into?" she asked, her small hand reaching for Phryne's and holding it tightly. Dot appeared close behind her, her tearful eyes surveying the body of her employer, her hands trembling before her. "Phryne" Mrs Stanley stated, shaking her head and lowering her eyes as she spoke.

Dot was distracted from her own distress by that of Mrs Stanley, and quickly provided the woman with a fresh handkerchief and a few words of reassurance. As Jack listened to the conversation between the women he felt his own guilt to be almost unbearable. He turned to the left and blinked back the tears which were forming in his eyes, forcing them back defiantly, before facing forwards once more and watching as Phryne's chest rose and fell slightly with each breath she took. He focused on this for several moments, the gentle and repetitive motions reassuring him considerably. He found his racing heart beat more steadily as he watched Phryne breathe in and out, her once frightening still body now at least displaying some signs of life. He focused on her breathing, seeking solace in the gentle movement of her chest, until his thoughts were distracted by a familiar hand upon his left shoulder.

"I'm required in Maternity for an urgent caesarean" Mac explained, causing Jack to nod in understanding as he slowly processed her words. "But I meant what I said. Any issues, any concerns, you notify someone. Alright?"

"Of course" Jack replied hoarsely, clearing his throat as he placed his hands back on the bottom of the bed. Mac watched as the brave inspector battled to maintain his composure.

"She'll be alright, you know. She's strong" Mac stated. "She's Phryne" she added, causing a small smile to form upon Jack's pale lips. Mac removed her hand from his arm. "If you hadn't got her here when you did, she would have died" she stated bluntly, watching as the man before her visibly tensed.

"And if I hadn't allowed her to come to the docks with me she wouldn't be here at all" he stated in a low voice, his eyes fixed upon the beautiful face of the unconscious woman before him.

"Jack" Mac stated, causing him to tighten his grip upon the bed. "This was not your fault" she stated, her voice low but her tone rising slightly. "You know Phryne, she would have turned up regardless of what you said. In fact, didn't she once escape Police custody to take part in one of your missions?" Jack's chest tightened.

"Yet another occasion where she placed her own safety far beneath mine" he said, his voice slightly choked as he spoke. Mac's eyes darted across the man before her, and her hand returned to his arm, encouraging him to face her.

"Look at me" she stated, her voice low and commanding, as Jack turned towards her compliantly. "This was not your fault" she stated with conviction, her pale blue eyes staring deeply into his, before drifting towards Phryne. "She'll tell you that herself when she wakes up" she added gently, before returning her attention back to the inspector. "But until that time comes, I will just have to keep reminding you of the fact" she continued. Jack stared at her with uncertain eyes, and Mac sighed gently. "The man who stabbed her is responsible for this Jack, him and only him. Not you" she stated. "You saved her life" she said simply, her eyes returning to Phryne. "Again".

"She's saved my life on many occasions" he stated simply.

"Do you two keep a tally or something?" Mac asked, the flippancy of the comment taking Jack aback slightly, and causing him to turn towards her. "I wouldn't put it past Phryne to have a scoreboard concealed somewhere in her bedroom" she added, her eyes returning to her friend. "Though I dread to think what she uses to mark the occasions." Jack exhaled a small laugh, and a tiny smile graced his lips.

"You're probably right" he acceded.

"Usually am" Mac responded immodestly, before patting his arm reassuringly and offering him a tight smile.

Mac exchanged a few reassuring words with Mrs Stanley and Dot, who had been deeply engaged in conversation and tending to Phryne during her exchange with Jack, before repeating her instructions on summoning medical assistance when required and promptly leaving the room. As she reached the door she turned back briefly, fixing her eyes upon Jack Robinson, who had turned his attentions from Phryne and towards Mrs Stanley, who he chivalrously helped into a chair, as Dot sat on the bed beside Phryne and held her hand. Her eyes and her thoughts remained sympathetically with Jack, as she slowly closed the door behind her and headed towards Maternity, to deal with the impending birth of Mrs Jenkins' twins. At that moment in time she did not know whether to classify this as a welcome distraction or an ill-timed inconvenience; either way, she fought against the tears which spilled down her cheeks as she headed up the staircase and towards Maternity, exhaling sharply as she reached the top step and regaining her composure. Phryne was strong, she would be fine, she would make it. Mac repeated this to herself like a mantra until she entered the room of the red-faced and weary Mrs Jenkins, who she knew would provide a distraction from her own distress for the next few hours at least.

Jack assisted Mrs Stanley into her seat with the help of Dot, who clutched the older woman's hand tightly in her hand and sat in the chair beside her. Jack crouched before Phryne's trembling aunt, whose eyes remained wide and glassy, and fixed upon her niece. Jack placed his hand upon the edge of her seat and called her name gently.

"Mrs Stanley?"

"In all the years I have known that girl" Prudence Stanley stated gently, her eyes remaining focused upon her niece, "I have never seen her so still" she stated, her voice cracking slightly as her lip trembled. Dot clutched her hand tighter.

"It's alright, Mrs Stanley, you heard what Dr Macmillan said" Dot stated gently. "She's going to be fine."

"She'll recover physically, Dorothy" Mrs Stanley stated, a slight edge in her tone. "But she certainly isn't fine" she stated, narrowing her eyes in confusion as she stared towards the ground. "What would possess her to-"

"Mrs Stanley" Jack repeated, and this time the older woman turned towards him. "Dorothy is right. Phryne will recover, she is going to be fine" he stated with conviction, his tone betraying his own inner fears. "She is the strongest person I have ever met, and I have every confidence that she will get through this" he stated, before placing his hand tenderly upon her trembling arm. "We'll make sure of it" he stated gently, his voice low and smooth. Mrs Stanley looked into the kind man's eyes and nodded shakily, before turning her attention away from him and back towards her niece.

"Quite" she said simply, recovering herself slightly as she spoke. "Thank you, inspector" she stated, and Jack pressed his lips tightly together, before nodding simply and rising to his feet.

Dot took up her previous place on the bed beside Phryne, holding her hand gently and stroking her hair. She used some of the cool water in the jug and a fresh cloth she found to clean some of the remaining make-up from Phryne's face, which had become smudged and uneven. Her eyelashes remained dark against her pale skin, and her light pink lips appeared to be a shade paler, if that were even possible. But Phryne's chest continued to rise and fall rhythmically, and despite its paleness, Phryne's skin no longer appeared clammy and she had ceased to tremble. Jack focused on these factors above all others, as he slowly began to convince herself that she would be alright. Physically, at least.

For the next couple of hours several nurses and the occasional doctor came into the room to check on Phryne. Jack watched intently as they worked upon her, checking her heartrate and breathing, and seeming satisfied with the results. As evening fell she had yet to stir, and the room remained captured in a nervous silence. Dot had left the room briefly to update Hugh and the others on Phryne's condition and, despite being reassured that she was out of danger, they resolved to remain in the hospital until she woke, or should they be required. Dot agreed without argument, bringing them some hot drinks and assuring them she'd keep them updated, before heading back to Phryne's room.

Jack spent the first couple of hours stood perfectly still at the bottom of the bed, his hands upon the rail, his attention focused mainly upon her. Dorothy and Mrs Stanley would occasionally ask a question or make some remark which he would respond to, and after time the atmosphere in the room softened noticeably, and as the darkness of the night befell the city, Phryne's three allies began to relax slightly. After the third hour Jack, who was physically and emotionally exhausted, moved around the bed and stood on the left, before perching himself gently on the edge of Phryne's bed. He felt the centre of the bed dipped ever so slightly beneath her weight, and his closeness to her provided him with a feeling of immediate warmth and calmness. Dot, who heard him movement from behind her and felt his weight upon the bed, smiled gently and continued to hold Phryne's right hand in her own.

Mrs Stanley, upon noticing the inspector's unorthodox actions, stared at him with a curious expression of confusion mixed with disapproval, before finding the expression of concern upon the face of the man opposite her sobering her immediately, and she lowered her head in understanding, resolving herself to banish her disapproval on this one rather unique occasion. The stoic matriarch kept watch over her niece for the majority of the evening and late into the night, until sleep claimed her for a short time. When she awoke around thirty minutes later, Dorothy was no longer on the bed but sat beside her, and was clearly in a deep sleep.

Jack, who had remained with Phryne on the bed, was sat with his back against the bottom of the bed, which placed him at an angle which meant that his body and Phryne's completed concealed the fact that he had captured her warm hand tenderly with his own, and was rubbing it delicately with his thumb. Although weak and pale, Phryne's hand was no longer limp in his grasp, and he felt her pulse beating strongly against his own wrist. With the hour that passed another nurse came into the room and checked on Phryne, whose cheeks had thankfully begun to adopt a light pink hue, and whose heart beat as strong as ever. And yet, she was still yet to stir.

Shortly before 9pm, when the night sky was black and the room was becoming too cold due to the half-open window, Jack gently placed Phryne's hand upon the bed, before rising from his position and closing the window. His legs were slightly stiff from having been sat in such a position for several hours, and he walked tiredly towards the window, closing it firmly after taking one final breath of cool, fresh air.

"Thank you, inspector" came the ever-so-formal voice of Mrs Stanley. Jack turned on the spot to face her as he took several steps back towards the bed.

"Not at all" he responded amiably, his weary eyes drifting from her towards Dot, who remained in a deep sleep, but in what appeared to be a most uncomfortable position.

Jack walked slowly towards her and bent down slightly, placing his hand gently upon her upper arm as he attempted to wake her.

"Dot" he whispered gently. "Dorothy" he said, slightly louder this time.

"Hmm… what is it?" she asked, putting her hand upon her head instinctively to adjust her hat, before soon realising where she was and turning immediately towards Phryne, who remained fast asleep.

"You've been asleep for quite a while, you're exhausted" Jack said gently, causing Dot to turn towards him.

"I'm fine" she said tired, with a polite smile and a small shake of her head.

"You're exhausted" Jack repeated. "You need to rest" he added gently. "Why don't you allow Cec and Bert to drive you home, have a good night's rest, and then return in the morning?"

"No" Dot stated resolutely, shaking her head as she spoke. "No, I can't leave Miss Phryne."

"She won't be alone, Dorothy" Jack returned reassuringly. "I swear to you I won't leave her side." Dot smiled slightly.

"I know" she responded gently, as Mrs Stanley's attentions alternated between the pair of them. "But still, I want to be with her. I want to feel like I'm doing something."

"The best thing you can do for Phryne is to take care of yourself" Jack stated, and Dot looked up at him doubtfully. The young girl was exhausted and desperately needed her rest. Just as it seemed that she was resolved to remain, a thought occurred to Jack which he felt just might sway her. "Phryne is going to be in the hospital for some time, she will need to remain here to recuperate and continue receiving treatment" he explained, watching as Dorothy nodded in understanding. "So why don't you go back to her house with Mr Butler, have a good night's rest, then pack some of the things she'll need and bring them here first thing tomorrow?" he asked, watching as Dot considered the idea. "She has no clothes, no toiletries and none of the comforts which she will be demanding the moment she opens her eyes" he stated, a playful tone present in his voice, which caused Dot to chuckle. "And you're the only one who knows what she needs."

"I suppose that's true" Dot reasoned, considering the idea before turning towards Mrs Stanley. "Mrs Stanley, would you-"

"Thank you, dear, I'm quite alright" she responded amiably. "But I do agree with the inspector" she said, giving him a quick sidelong glance. "You should have a good rest and then bring the items my niece will require in the morning." Dot nodded in response, accustomed to taking instructions from such women, before slowly rising from her seat and adjusting her hat once more.

"Alright then" she said, sounding much more awake than she had done previously. "You'll call me if anything-"

"Of course I will" Jack stated sincerely, staring deep into her eyes as he spoke. Mrs Stanley watched as Dot nodded in response, before saying goodbye to them both and slowly leaving the room, casting one final look at her ailing employer before departing.

Jack Robinson, who too was battling the urge to fall asleep, rubbed his eyes and turned his head from left to right, before walking back towards the window. Mrs Stanley, from her comfortable seat on the other side of the room, watched the actions of the weary inspector, and considered his complete and (although she did not wish to admit it) loyal devotion to her niece. The poor man was clearly exhausted, and had spent the day protecting Phryne and also taking care of everyone else. She sighed deeply.

"Are you hungry, inspector?" she asked simply, a slight formality present in her tone. Jack turned towards her immediately and faced her with as alert an expression as he could muster.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Mrs Stanley smiled slightly, her expression softening and her voice becoming gentle.

"I asked if you are hungry, inspector" she explained. "You've had rather an arduous day, and you have not left my niece's side save for her operation. When, I imagine, you had to be practically restrained from attending."

"Almost" he reasoned, pressing his lips together into a small smile, as he placed one hand upon the edge of the bed and leaned against it. "I'm fine, Mrs Stanley, thank you. But if you are hungry, I'd be more than happy to-"

Mrs Stanley sighed and shook her head, rising from her seat and standing as tall as her frame would allow her.

"Nonsense, inspector, you must be famished" she explained simply, picking up her bag from the seat before turning back towards him. "And you must conserve your strength" she stated, using a tone Jack imagined she would have used quite often with a defiant Phryne in her youth. "I'll go and see if there is anything available in the canteen" she stated, pronouncing 'canteen' as though it were a dirty word. "Though I shudder to think what I will come back with" she stated, her tone becoming notably more formal as she spoke, as she made her way towards the door. "Probably something which will result in you requiring a bed more than my niece" she muttered under her breath, before leaving the room and closing the door firmly behind her.

Jack watched after the woman for a few moments, before sighing lightly to himself and rubbing his eyes once more. He exhaled deeply and turned back towards Phryne, whose pale cheeks had indeed adopted a rosier hue, which made her appear much healthier, almost as though she were glowing. Jack stared at her as she slept, suddenly aware that they were completely alone in the room for the first time that day. There were a thousand things he wished to say to her, and yet he hadn't the faintest idea of where to begin. And, after very little consideration, he felt that this was perhaps not the best time, nor place. Instead, he walked towards the side of the bed which Dot had once occupied, gently easing himself down beside Phryne, mindful of her injured body. He cast a brief glance towards her face, which bore a look of such ethereal beauty which he felt certain should be devoted; for a moment he considered her akin to Mallais's depiction of a drowning Ophelia. Jack quickly banished this image from his mind, and lowered his attention to Phryne's left hand. He slid his hand carefully beneath her own, wrapping his fingers tenderly across hers, and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I'm right here, Phryne" he stated in a low, whispered voice. He watched her for a moment, silent and still, apart from her rising chest and the gentle sounds of her breathing. Without thought Jack rose her hand gently to his lips. "I'll always be right here" he promised, before placing a tender kiss upon her hand, and then lowering it to the bed, where their hands remained clasped together.

Jack turned from Phryne and faced a space of the wall to the right, as he considered the events of the day once more, which had been playing on a terrifying and incessant loop in his head for the past few hours. He had been considering what he could have done differently, how this could have been avoided, how it should be him lying in this bed and not her, and how he'd give absolutely anything to trade places with her. Jack was lost in his thoughts for several minutes, and would have remained there for considerably longer, had not an odd sensation in his hand caused his attention to shift quickly back to Phryne.

Phryne's hand had remained gently entwined with his upon the mattress, their fingers laced, their palms pressed, her skin soft and her hand unmoving against his own. Until, suddenly, he felt a strange sensation; it was almost as though her hand had tensed slightly. He looked down instinctively, his breath catching in his throat, as her fingers gently flexed beneath his own, moving out experimentally as her warm skin stroked his. A moment later he felt her legs move slightly beneath the blankets, causing the material to bunch slightly around her hips, as he looked up at her face in surprise, only to find her staring back at him with half-open eyes dazed with morphine, and a small but weak smile playing upon her lips.

"Jack" she muttered weakly, her voice low and slightly choked, as a small smile graced her pale lips, her fingers moved gently against his once more, as she drew their hands closer together, holding them tighter than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating this story, it's been quite a busy week, and I wanted to get this chapter just right. This chapter is slightly longer than the others, sorry about that, but I couldn't think how I could separate it effectively. As always, any advice/criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the latest instalment.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Jack felt Phryne's grip upon him increase, her eyes flickering open and struggling to stay so, the morphine and the artificial light in the room barring her full entrance into the conscious.

"Phryne" Jack breathed, squeezing her hand gently and moving closer to her, placing his hand lightly upon her left cheek. She hummed slightly, turning towards his touch and nuzzling against his hand, in a way which rendered him temporarily breathless. Her eyes opened once more and she stared at him with slightly glazed eyes.

"Wh-" Phryne began, before removing her hand quickly from his and placing it over her mouth, as she began to cough.

Jack, who remembered himself waking up from an operation shortly after the war, recalled perfectly the feeling of morphia-induced disorientation, and the dryness of the throat. He quickly stood from the bed and poured Phryne a glass of water, placing it gently against her lips and encouraging her to drink. Her slender fingers moved around the glass to hold it, though she was not quite strong enough, so Jack assisted her, offering her words of encouragement as she took tentative sips. Once she had had enough Jack placed the glass back upon the bedside table, before using his thumb to brush away a few stray drops of water which had spilled from her lips. Her skin was warm and her eyes were bright, and a small, tired smile played upon her lips.

"What happened?" she asked drowsily, her body feeling stiff and her mind feeling hazy. She couldn't quite concentrate on what was happening, or where she was, but she was endeavouring to try.

"What do you remember, Phryne?" Jack asked gently, capturing her hand in his own once more. He felt her relax slightly.

"The knife" she said, her pale lips parting and her eyes wide. "The man with the knife, he-" she began, turning her head to the left and right and surveying the room, as if believing the man in question was somehow present.

"Shh, Phryne, it's alright, you're safe" Jack soothed, brushing aside a few strands of hair from her cheek, as she turned back towards him and looked at him absently. "You're safe" he repeated.

"You" she breathed, her voice low and slightly cracked. "You're safe too" she breathed, her eyes closing for a moment, relief flooding her.

Jack watched as she leaned back against the pillows, her chest rising and falling, before her closed eyes tightened and she frowned. He felt Phryne's whole body tense, her left hand moving from the side of the bed and clamping itself to the location of the wound on her abdomen, as her right hand squeezed Jack's with incredible strength. She had been vaguely aware of some discomfort and pain in her abdomen, but the more lucid she became, the more prominent her pain; what she initially felt as a minor pain which she was only vaguely aware of now became sharp and searing, quickly developing into the most agonising pain she had ever experienced. Phryne paled, her face contorting in pain as a whimper escaped her lips, turning to the side slightly, her head leaning back against the pillow, before she cried out in pain. Jack sprung from the bed, placing his hand on her left cheek and his other hand upon her own which was clamped tightly to her abdomen. She screamed.

"Nurse!" Jack bellowed, turning towards the door. "Nurse!" he roared, turning his attention back to Phryne and gently rubbing her back and holding her hand tightly, her grip upon his hand so strong that it turned her pail knuckles a startling shade of white.

Within seconds the door was thrown open by a confused looking Mrs Stanley, who dropped the cups of coffee she was holding and surveyed the scene before her, quickly rushing from the room and down the corridor, repeating Jack's calls for a nurse. Jack continued to attempt to calm Phryne, who was evidently in considerable pain, clenching her teeth and breathing heavily as she attempted to calm herself, a thin layer of sweat causing her pale skin to glisten beneath the artificial light.

"Shh, it's alright, you're alright" he soothed, as he felt her whole body tremble, tears escaping her eyes despite the fact that they were closed firmly shut. He felt sickened with fear and guilt, but his voice did not betray it. "I'm right here, Phryne, shh, you're alright."

A few moments later the door opened once more, and Jack was relieved to see Dr Macmillan burst through the doors, closely followed by a very young looking nurse and a concerned Prudence Stanley.

Mac rushed to Phryne's side, rushing to the free side of the bed and staring across towards Jack, before trying to encourage Phryne onto her back, but with little success. She placed her hand on Phryne's and removed it from her abdomen, relieved to see that there was no bleeding and no swelling, but noting the clear signs of pain her patient was expecting. She checked her watch and realised that Phryne's next dose of morphine was due imminently, and it appeared that she had the extreme misfortune of having woken up just as her previous dose was wearing off. Mac placed one hand on Phryne's shoulder and the other upon her face.

"Nurse Selton, get me some morphine, immediately" Mac directly, her voice low and calm but filled with authority. The nervous looking girl in question nodded, rushing from the room.

"What's happened, Dr Macmillan?" demanded Mrs Stanley, who approached the end of Phryne's bed and stared at the doctor. Jack turned attentively towards the conversation.

"The morphine is wearing off, and unfortunately Phryne awoke before her next dose could be administered" she explained, as the young nurse ran back into the room and approached Dr Macmillan, handing her a needle and small vial, which the doctor began to prepare instantly, continuing her explanation as she did so. "Her next dose is due within the next ten to fifteen minutes, but I'll have to administer it now" she explained, flicking the needle and looking down upon the shaking Phryne. "She's in agony" she stated in a low voice, as she tried to find a vein in her right arm.

Phryne was tense and trembling, which made the administration of the drug difficult. Jack sensed the doctor's dilemma, and leaned in towards Phryne, whispering words of reassurance and encouragement into her ear. Mac was relieved to find that, miraculously, whatever Jack was saying was working, and Phryne's shaking decreased and her body relaxed for a few moments, just long enough for her to administer her latest dose of morphine. Phryne's face was shockingly white and her lips were pale, and even as Jack continued to talk to her reassuringly she displayed clear signs of discomfort.

Mac slowly removed the needle from Phryne's arm and handed it back to the nurse for disposal. She placed her hand upon Phryne's cheek, brushing some hair aside before taking her pulse, which was racing. She kept her fingers upon her neck until she and Jack felt Phryne's body still beneath their touch, her body relaxing and the contortions of pain disappearing completely, as she exhaled and lay back against the pillows, exhausted. Mac placed her left thumb on her eyelid and drew it open to reveal Phryne's dilated pupils, before gently closing her eyelid. She and Jack then got Phryne into a more comfortable position, adjusting the sheets around her and drawing her hair from her face. Her expression was one of calmness and serenity once more; she appeared so content that one would hardly believe she had been in agony just moments before.

"Is she alright?" Mrs Stanley asked nervously, her voice slightly shaken. Mac turned towards her.

"She's perfectly fine, Mrs Stanley" Mac assured her, and her words were met with relief. "I know it was quite distressing to watch, but she is fine now, I assure you. She probably won't even remember having woken" she stated, causing Mrs Stanley to nod slowly in understanding, before her eyes fell upon the resting body of her niece, whose hand remained entwined with the inspector's.

A flicker of disapproval travelled across the relieved face of Mrs Stanley, as she watched the inspector sit beside her niece and hold her hand in his own, brushing her hair from her face and uttering something to her. She found herself oscillating between feeling angered by his impropriety and touched by how deeply he cared for her niece, and how lovingly he was tending to her. She scowled slightly and inhaled deeply, throwing her head back as she watched the scene, until the calm voice of Doctor Macmillan drew both of their attention towards her.

"I'll examine her wound and redress it if necessary" Mac explained. "We are also going to begin to slowly decrease the amount of morphine we give Phryne" she explained, using a gentle tone upon noting the look of horror on Mrs Stanley's face. "It's common practice, Mrs Stanley, and it's completely safe, I assure you" she soothed, turning from her to Jack. "Phryne will slowly begin to regain consciousness, she may wake up briefly at intervals as she did this evening, and-"

"Will she be in pain?" Jack asked. "She seemed fine at first, but then she was in agony." Doctor Macmillan nodded once in understanding.

"I've seen it before" she reassured him. "Patients wake up and are drowsy and confused, and as the morphine slowly begins to wear off, the pain becomes… intense" she explained gently. "But the morphine will help with the pain, and-"

"The morphine did not help her at all just then, did it, doctor?" Mrs Stanley yelled, the memory of her niece's agony fresh upon her mind. Mac moved towards her and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Phryne is strong, Mrs Stanley. She woke earlier from the anaesthesia than we would have expected, and unfortunately that time coincided with the wearing off of her pain medication" she explained. "But she is fine now; she is comfortable and she is not in any pain, I promise. See for yourself" she added kindly, encouraging the woman towards Phryne's bed. She stood by Phryne's side and looked down upon her sleeping figure. "She's alright, Mrs Stanley" Mac continued. "And I know that, under the circumstances, it does not seem it, but the fact that Phryne has already regained consciousness is a wonderful sign" she stated, and the older woman nodded gently.

"Thank you, Doctor Macmillan" Jack said, his voice low and husky. Mac smiled in response.

"Not at all" she said gently, taking a step towards Jack and placing her hand upon his shoulder. "But I do need to examine her wound" she said simply. Accepting his cue Jack rose from the bed and removing his hand from Phryne's, which he lay gently upon the bed, as Mac washed her hands and then approached the sleeping figure.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Mrs Stanley asked, as Mac pulled Phryne's hospital-issue garments up and began to remove the bandages. Jack averted his gaze from her bare skin and fixed his eyes on Phryne's face, casting occasional glances in the direction of the doctor, who was examining the wound.

"It's impossible to say, I'm afraid" she said, as she examined the wound, which seemed to satisfy her. "No signs of infection, stitches intact, healing nicely."

"Will there be any…" Mrs Stanley began, "any long term damage?" she asked, and Jack looked up at the doctor, his heart in his throat.

"No" Mac assured them both. "No, there won't be. Thankfully her spleen was the only organ which was harmed by the blade, everything else is fine" she continued. "Phryne is strong and is responding well to treatment so far. She'll need to undertake a course of medication and rest for several weeks, but I am confident that she will make a full recovery" she stated. Jack felt faint with relief.

"Thank you" said Mrs Stanley, her voice low and slightly choked.

"My pleasure" Mac returned, lowering Phryne's nightdress and adjusting her blankets. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on her. If you have any concerns, or if she wakes again, notify someone immediately" she directed, and her words were met with assurances from both Jack and Mrs Stanley. "I'll have someone clean up that coffee" Mac stated, casting one final glance at Phryne, before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Phryne" she whispered, before turning on the spot and briskly walking from the room. Jack took up his place beside Phryne, holding her hand once more and watching as she slept, remaining all too conscious of the eyes of Mrs Stanley boring into him.

Dot arrived early in the morning after she had been encouraged to go home and rest, returning with two cases full of Phryne's possessions, including clothing, toiletries and other comforts which she knew her mistress would require. With the help of Mrs Stanley Dot freed Phryne from the hospital attire (which she knew she would not approve of) and dressed her in a purple nightdress and matching silk nightgown, having washed her with great care. Dot remained with Phryne, in the company of Jack and Mrs Stanley, for the next three days as her mistress continued to recover. Mr Butler came twice a day, laden with home-cooked food and hot drinks, which provided a suitable pretext to come and see Miss Fisher, and to ensure that those who remained by her side were suitably nourished. Cec and Bert were also regular visitors, removing their caps as they entered the room and adopting sober expressions as they listened to new of her progress.

Jack had called the station and arranged for another senior officer to take over for a short while, as he used some of his previously untouched holiday leave to allow him to remain with Phryne. He asked Hugh to bring him his clothes and other supplies from the station, which the constable did dutifully, allowing Jack to wash and change without leaving the hospital. He felt great relief in removing his blood-stained shirt and discarding it. Other than to wash and change, Jack spent the remainder of his time in the room with Phryne, Mrs Stanley and Dot.

The three days which passed brought good news and increased faith in Phryne's improvement. Dr Macmillan checked Phryne's wound periodically and confirmed that she was healing well, responding to the antibiotics, and there were no signs of infection. The news brought relief to the tired and worried friends and family of Miss Fisher, who were also relieved to find that colour was slowly restoring itself to her pale cheeks. As Mac had explained previously, her morphine levels were gradually decreased, and over the days that followed Phryne woke occasionally, but only ever very briefly. She would open her eyes and try to focus on those in the room, her lips parted as though to speak, before sleep claimed her once more. On a couple of occasions she had muttered a few words incomprehensibly, appearing confused and slightly dazed, before turning towards Jack and Dot and offering them a weary smile, before falling back against the comfort of the pillows. On the third day Phryne opened her eyes and was conscious for almost a full minute, uttering a few words before actually trying to rise from her position; but was hastily prevented from doing so by her aunt, who encouraged her back towards the bed, her eyes closing and her body relaxing against the sheets. Such improvements were met with relief and joy amongst those closest to Phryne.

However, despite the relief and happiness at the clear signs of Phryne's recovery, Inspector Jack Robinson was battling an overwhelming sense of guilt and self-condemnation; he blamed himself entirely for Phryne's current situation, and although she was recovering and Mac had repeatedly assured them all she would be fine, he could not find it within him to forgive himself for his actions (or lack thereof) which had led to Phryne being nearly fatally injured. Although the others had noticed the haunted look the inspector bore, and had tried to support him as best they could, they mainly attributed it to the fact that he had been with her when she was hurt and had experienced the trauma of having rushed her to the hospital. It was late in the evening on the fourth day when Mr Butler, who had served in the Boer War and had seen that same look before, used his paternal influence to encourage the inspector to come to the canteen with him for a drink whilst the ladies changed Miss Fisher's attire. They remained there for almost half an hour, with Mr B recounting several wartime stories, including one account of an incident when he had to carry a wounded comrade across the battlefield. He was awarded a medal for his bravery, but such tribute and acknowledgement "could never dull the memories of carrying someone you care about, someone who had been seriously injured, across dangerous territory and back to safety. Especially when you hold yourself accountable for their ailment". Mr B firmly assured Jack that he was not responsible for Miss Fisher's current condition, and that she would tell him that herself when she awoke. They discussed the matter for several minutes, and it was clear to Mr B that the inspector remained unconvinced. Jack's face bore signs of tiredness and strain which he sought to conceal from the others as he and Mr B approached Phryne's room, completely oblivious to what would greet them on the other side of the door.

Mr B opened the door and stepped inside, stopping still in his tracks.

"Miss Fisher" he said gladly, his voice rising with happiness, as he took a few steps forwards.

Jack frowned in confusion before following Mr B into the room, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Phryne Fisher was awake and alert, sitting up in bed and supported by several cushions, with Mac and Dot sitting on opposite sides of the bed beside her. She was wearing a white nightdress and a white and silver nightgown which Jack recognised. Her cheeks were flushed with colour and her eyes were bright, though displaying some signs of tiredness and the remnants of morphine. She smiled warmly at Mr Butler and watched as he stepped aside to reveal Inspector Jack Robinson, who was staring at her in amazement.

"Hello, Jack" she said gently, her voice low and gentle, clearly still recovering from lack of use. A sweet, sincere smile greeted her lips, and Jack found himself walking towards her, stopping once he reached the end of her bed.

"Phryne" he said, as Mac and Dot turned towards him with smiles on their faces. "How… how are you feeling?"

"Really rather well all considering" she said, her voice slightly lower than usual due to tiredness. "But then I did have a rather excellent doctor" she said, turning towards Mac with a smile, as the red-haired woman clasped her hand tightly.

"Indeed you did" she sighed, feigning arrogance. "Although you did help me out considerably" she added, removing some items from her coat pocket as Phryne surveyed her with confusion. Mac revealed two lock picks and two small knives. "I probably could have performed the procedure with the items you had on your person" Mac joked, which was met with a small laugh from Phryne.

"Anything to assist, Mac" she replied, her eyes drifting back to Jack, who wore an expression she could not quite define. It was somewhere between fear and embarrassment, and it concerned her greatly.

"Miss?" asked Dot, sensing her employer's concern. Phryne blinked and turned towards her.

"Dot" she replied, finding herself feeling more awake than she had done until now, as she fought off the remainder of her exhaustion. "You're pale" she said, extending a hand to her face.

"Oh, no Miss-" she protested.

"You're exhausted. I doubt you've left this room in days" Phryne stated. "Why don't you go home and rest, darling Dot?" she asked.

"No, Miss, I shan't leave you" she returned resolutely.

"I'm fine" Phryne smiled, wincing slightly at some minor discomfort, and even more so at the frightened look it forced upon Dot's face. "Really, I'm fine" she assured her, clutching her hands tightly. "Why don't you let Mr B take you home? Hugh must miss you desperately. Besides, this room is notably lacking in some of my creature comforts" she lied. Dot's eyes were drawn to her instantly.

"What do you need, Miss?" she asked, to which Phryne rattled off a list of items which the dutiful maid remembered perfectly, nodding in understanding as she rose from the bed. "I'll be back first thing in the morning" Dot promised.

"There's no rush, Dot" Phryne assured her, turning from the departing Dot and Mr B towards Mac. "I'm not going anywhere" she stated dryly. Jack noticed the slightly change in Phryne's tone, and correctly deduced that Phryne's departure from the hospital had been the subject of discussion before he had re-entered the room.

"You need to recover, Phryne" Mac responded gently.

"Which I am perfectly capable of doing at home, in my own bed" Phryne countered, her eyes growing tired once more, which she attempted to fight.

"Yes, you are" Mac agreed. "In about a week or so, should you continue to improve, regale us all with your wisdom and humour, and _behave_ " Mac instructed. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"Not much chance of that, I'm afraid" she joked, "although my wisdom and humour is at your disposal" she said, earning a chuckle from Mac, who checked her watch and sighed.

"I must be off, there are several ladies in maternity who require my attention" Mac stated, before leaning towards Phryne and planting a kiss upon her cheek, and then easing herself off the bed. "Make sure she gets some rest" she stated solemnly to Jack and Mrs Stanley, who nodded in agreement. Phryne sighed, watching as Mac left the room, casting her a warning glance from the doorway before departing.

Phryne turned her attention back to Jack, who was holding onto the bottom of her bed and appearing to be deep in thought, the same troubled expression upon his face.

"Aunt P" Phryne called, which caused Jack to blink himself from his thoughts and turn towards Mrs Stanley. "Would you be able to call your cook and have her make up some of her fabulous chicken soup?" Phryne asked pleasantly, which was met with a confused blink and nod from her aunt. "I haven't eaten in what I'm told is four days, and I'm famished" she said. Aunt P nodded once more.

"Of course, Phryne. I'll telephone cook at once" she said, casting a glance towards the inspector before rising from her seat and leaving the room. As soon as the door closed behind Mrs Stanley Jack turned towards Phryne and uttered the first real words, other than her name, he had done since entering the room.

"Chicken soup?" he asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I'm hungry" Phryne stated innocently, before tapping a space on the bed beside her. "Come, sit" she encouraged.

Jack stared at her for a moment, and without consulting his mind he found that his feet had taken it upon themselves to lead him towards Phryne's bedside, where she looked up at him with her beautiful face and enchanting eyes as he eased himself beside her as instructed. His eyes remained on her for a moment, lost in her own light green eyes. He still wore that nervous look upon his face, though he was clearly trying to hide it, and not very successfully.

"How are you really feeling?" Jack asked kindly, his voice imbued with sincerity. Phryne gave him her best reassuring smile, attempting in vain to hide her tiredness.

"Fine" Phryne repeated, her tone firm. "I am absolutely fine" she added with conviction. "Jack, what is it?" she asked gently, her tone soft and kind, her eyes attentive as they scanned his face for some sign of what it was that was causing him to be so clearly out of sorts.

"Nothing" he said dismissively, his eyes meeting Phryne's and holding her gaze, as he marvelled at how awake and full of life she was. "Nothing, I just… you worried me, was all, Miss Fisher."

"Miss Fisher" Phryne repeated in a low voice. "After having carried me from that warehouse and getting me urgent medical attention which saved my life, I think we can drop the formalities, Jack" she said gently. The small smile upon her lips wavered and fell completely as she observed a look of pain cross Jack's face, which caused him to turn away from her. "Jack" she said, worry entering her tone as she reached for his hand, clutching it in hers. "Talk to me, Jack. Please."

Her hand was warm and strong in his own, which trembled slightly at her touch. Her pulse was beating steadily against his wrist, causing his heart to flutter. His eyes fell to their entwined hands, and he found memories of her bloodied hand, the terrified look in her eyes, and her body falling limply into his arms, return to him with an almost physical force which completely took his breath away.

"I'm sorry" he said simply, turning towards her with glassy eyes. "I am so sorry for putting you through this. I should never have allowed this to happen."

Phryne listened to him carefully, looking at him as if she did not understand which language he was speaking, and was currently attempting to identify and translate the unknown tongue.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, squeezing his hand tightly and tugging it gently towards her, in order to encourage him to look at her. Her eyes flicked across him as she considered the man before her, who appeared to be in some kind of stupor. She leaned forward slightly, wincing at the discomfort, and called his name once more, her breath hot upon his cheek. "Jack". He blinked and turned towards her.

"You didn't put me through anything, Jack" she stated, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she spoke. "This was not your fault." Jack's eyes stared into Phryne's, and she found her heart clenching at the sadness within them. "This was not your fault" she repeated slowly.

"It should have been me" Jack said in a low voice. "It should have been me who was injured, not you." Phryne's eyes widen in surprise at what he is saying.

"No, Jack" she said in a low, gently tone, her hand gripping his with reassuring strength. "That's not true."

"I didn't even see the knife" he said in a low voice. Phryne swallowed, her eyes lowering for a moment at the memory of the blade, before flickering back up to meet his.

"You couldn't have, Jack, he came up behind you" she explained gently. "Fortunately for us, I did". Jack shook his head.

"No" he said solemnly, looking up at her as she spoke. "It should have been me" he repeated. Phryne frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It should have been me" he repeated simply. "That animal should not have touched you." Phryne's inhaled deeply.

"It's over now, Jack" she stated reassuringly, holding his hand tightly in her own. "I'm fine, the girl is safe, you're safe-"

"Why did you do it?" he asked sadly, tears glistening in his eyes, his voice slightly choked.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Throw yourself at that man, knowing he had a knife, knowing the danger he posed to you?"

"What about the danger he posed to you?" she asked calmly. "I saw him coming, Jack, you didn't. If I hadn't done something he would have-"

"He almost killed you, Phryne" Jack said, his voice low and emotional. Phryne's shoulders fell. He wasn't annoyed at her, and he certainly wasn't angry, but he was confused. And now so was she. Did he believe she had done something wrong? Why?

"What would you have had me do?" she asked, her tone faltering, her own voice becoming slightly emotional. "Stand idly by and allow you to be butchered?"

"Yes!" Jack breathed, looking at her with such a look that implied that it was the only possibly rational answer to her question. Phryne stared at him in shock, watching as he turned from her and rose from the bed, her fingers falling from his grasp.

"I couldn't have done that Jack" she returned gently, surprised to find that her own voice had become slightly choked, as she considered the memory of that glint of metal, the hurried footsteps, the blade posed just above Jack's unsuspecting body. "I couldn't have done that any more than you could have." She watched Jack as he walked towards the wall, one hand on his mouth as he thought. "If our positions had been reversed would you have allowed him to sneak up behind me and-"

"No, of course not" Jack mumbled, trying to push aside the strong emotions he was battling.

"Precisely!" Phryne stated, her eyes shining with tears as she looked up at him. She sighed in frustration at herself, she had no idea why she was becoming so emotional, but on this singular occasion she would permit herself to attribute it to her tiredness and the morphine, as well as the dull aching pain in her abdomen. "Then how could you possibly expect me to simply stand there and watch him hurt you." Phryne watched as Jack's head turned slightly to the right.

"It's not the same" he said simply, removing his hand from his mouth and placing it in his pocket.

"Why?" Phryne demanded. "Because I'm a woman?"

"No" he returned instantly, his voice sincere and his response honest; she believed him, but this only added to her already prominent confusion. Pain and morphine did not mix to allow their host to think as clearly and as rationally as usual. Though at this precise moment she found herself questioning whether someone had dosed the inspector.

"Then why?" she asked, confusion present in her tone as blinked back the tears which shone in her eyes, before her tone became slightly firmer. "Why?"

"Because I love you!" Jack declared, turning on the spot and staring at her as he spoke, his eyes shining and alight. Phryne froze with shock, her own eyes widening and her lips slightly parted. He blinked and lowered his gaze, his lips pressed tightly together.

"I didn't see the man, I didn't see the knife and I didn't know that he had…" Jack stated in a low, calm voice. "I didn't know that you had been hurt" he admitted guiltily, his eyes meeting hers once more. "And when I saw you standing there, you… you looked so…" he began, closing his eyes. "There was so much blood" he added, shaking his head. "And when you fell into my arms I thought that you were-"

"I'm sorry" Phryne said sincerely, and Jack turned towards her with surprise, finding that she was leaning forwards and staring directly at him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jack. And you haven't lost me, not at all" she added, her words filled with meaning, referring not simply to the physical sense. "I'm right here" she said, smiling as her eyes shone with tears. "But I do not regret what I did. Not for a moment" she stated with conviction. "If I had to do it all over again I would do exactly the same."

"I know" he responded simply, his voice choked and heavy with emotion, as he turned towards her and looked upon her.

Phryne's skin was pale and her eyes were bright, her dark hair framing her face, which was completely contrasted by the white and silver of her attire. Her eyes were shining with tears and there was a slight darkness beneath them which betrayed her exhaustion, but she remained to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and as he gazed upon her he realised how ethereal she looked, like an angel. And thanks to his negligence and his actions, she very nearly became one.

"I'm sorry" he says, choked by the prospect, his eyes glistening with tears, mirroring her own. "I'm sorry" he repeats, before turning on the spot and walking across the room and towards the door.

"Jack" she called calmly, her eyes following him as he left, as she pushed her blankets aside and pushed herself to the side in an attempt to get off the bed. "Jack!" she repeated, her voice more emotional than she had intended it to be, as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen.

"Phryne!" came the voice of Aunt P, who had entered the room moments after Jack departed, and was hastening towards her niece. "Phryne, what on earth-"

Phryne groaned in pain but still persisted in trying to get off the bed which, in her weakened state, she was unable to do. Prudence Stanley acted quickly and with authority, easing her back beneath the sheets and standing close to the bed to prevent her from leaving, remonstrating her niece severely as she did so, but her words were not heard or acknowledged; as Phryne's attention was entirely devoted to the now closed door at the far end of the room, where her focus remained as her tear-filled eyes slowly began to close, exhaustion and pain claiming her once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for continuing to support the story. I apologise for the length of this chapter, I had a lot I wanted to include and didn't feel able to separate it into two separate chapters. I hope it's manageable. As always, please let me know if there are any issues/comments/criticisms, all are gratefully received and thoroughly appreciated. I find Jack and Phryne quite difficult to write in the emotionally-fraught scenes, so please let me know if there is anything you find OOC or out of place.**

 ***Reference to the conversation between P and J and 'dismissing the charges' is taken from MFMM.**

 **Thanks, and happy reading!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Jack turned on the spot and walked quickly out of the room, knowing that the sound of her voice would be enough to call him back. He pushed the door open and walked briskly down the hallway, pinching the bridge of his nose as he inhaled sharply and attempted to calm himself, and to blink away the tears that burned in his eyes. He was so distracted that he did not notice Mrs Stanley heading back towards the room, and he passed her so quickly that she scarcely had a chance to turn around and confirm who it was; though her niece's actions when she entered her room were evidence enough.

Jack headed out of the artificially-lit building that he had not left in four days and walked out into the night air. It was a cool autumn night with a light breeze which cooled his burning skin, and he exhaled deeply to take in the fresh, leaf-scented air. Jack felt his racing heart and audible breathing decrease notably as he stood outside in the darkness, his trembling hands stilling for a moment. Once he recovered himself enough to think logically, he found his mind travelling back to his recent conversation with Phryne, the emotion in her voice and the pain in her eyes, both of which she had desperately attempted to conceal. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as the feelings of guilt and nausea returned to him in powerful waves. She didn't blame him, not at all; he didn't know whether to be devastated or relieved, grateful or terrified. All he knew was that the woman he loved was lying in a hospital bed less than a hundred yards away, and that he had a hand in putting her there.

Jack opened his eyes and exhaled sharply, his body shaking once more, as he walked briskly away from the hospital and down the street. He paid little attention to where he was going, and had no particular destination in mind. He just wanted to walk. He _had_ to walk. The streets were calm and almost completely deserted, with the occasional group of drunken friends or hand-holding couple walking past him. The air was refreshingly cool and smelled of eucalyptus, and leaves crunched rhythmically beneath his feet. As he walked further and further from the hospital he found his mind and body trying to force him to head back, to turn around, to return to her. But he couldn't. How could he? How could he look her in the eye? How could he keep her safe? Jack ran a hand across his forehead and through his hair, before turning a corner sharply and coming to an abrupt stop, as he realised that he had absolutely no idea where he was going. A quick look around identified the area, and he crossed the street and headed towards a cab which had just dropped off a couple of well-dressed women entering a local bar. He tapped on the cab window and the gruff driver turned towards him with a look of general disinterest. They exchanged a few words and the cabbie agreed to take him to the address he gave. It was only after Jack had shut the door behind him and felt the cab driving down the dimly-lit street that he remembered that he had told Phryne Fisher that he loved her.

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly as the cab cruised through Melbourne, the sound of the tyres on the road and general laughter and chatter from outside providing a calming backdrop to his complex thoughts and deep inner conflict. He had meant what he said, and he meant it when he said it; he felt such a strong, almost overpowering feeling of relief and peace when he had uttered those three words to her. Words which, until less than ten minutes ago, he had been too afraid to say out loud, in case they should cause him to lose her. Their relationship was complex and undefined, and despite the fact that their relationship had slowly become more romantically intimate, he knew how much she feared commitment, especially in that department. As he reflected upon this he found himself considering her reaction to his words. She had appeared slightly surprised but incredibly calm; she had not appeared offended or annoyed or even upset. She was… surprised. And whether that was because he had said the words out loud or because he announced his feelings to her in that context he could not tell. The kiss they had shared in the airfield was deep and passionate, and full of meaning; it brought to life every thought, look and moment they had ever shared, causing their united experiences to be consolidated in a single, honest and heated exchange. It was a kiss full of love and fuelled by desire. He had loved her for years, and felt it deeply for so long, that admitting his feelings aloud to her gave him a momentary feeling of release. As he considered this Jack opened his eyes and turned towards the window, and he spent the rest of the journey considering what his words had done to her.

Ten minutes later the taxi pulled up outside City South Police Station. Jack blinked himself from his thoughts and handed some money over to the cabbie, before pushing the door open and quickly crossing the street and heading into the building.

Jack turned towards the front desk to find a weary looking Constable Collins staring at him with confusion, pen poised mid-air, his arms laden with poorly kept files.

"Sir?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as the inspector nodded towards him and headed towards his office.

"Evening, Collins" he greeted in a toneless voice. "Where is Inspector Grady?"

"He's… he's out, sir. There's been a burglary in the Esplanade" Collins returned, confusion still heavy in his voice. Jack nodded in understanding and turned towards his office, his eyes falling upon a tall stack of files on his desk. Collins followed his line of sight. "Sorry, sir, those are currently cases that we're looking into. I was just-"

"It's fine, Collins" Jack replied calmly as he turned towards the constable, his tone amiable and his eyes kind. "You carry on with what you were doing and I'll see to those files" he stated, shrugging off his coat as he headed towards his office.

Constable Collins watched the inspector walk mechanically to his office, and knew instantly that something wasn't right. He felt a lump form in his throat as a terrible possibility pushed itself to the forefront of his mind, and was content to remain there until he vanquished it with an answer.

"Is Miss Fisher alright?" Collins called, walking out from behind the desk and staring after the inspector, who turned his head slightly towards him.

"Yes, Collins" he replied gently, his blue eyes meeting his constable's. "Miss Fisher is quite alright" he stated, watching as the younger man breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack turned around and closed the door, hanging up his coat and running a hand through his hair before making his way behind his desk and easing himself into his chair. He leaned back slightly, the familiarity of the room providing him with some comfort, as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him for a few moments. His eyes scanned the room slowly, his attention finally befalling the chair which was on the other side of the desk, where Phryne often sat. _When she isn't perched on the edge of my desk, of course_ , he mused. For a moment he swore that he saw her sitting there on the chair opposite him, beautifully dressed and with every hair in place, a broad smile on her face, as she teased him lightly about something amusing. He smiled slightly at the memory. It was almost as though he could see her now, rising from that seat and edging around his desk, before propping herself upon its edge and staring down at him with those captivating and analytical eyes. Jack found himself tilting his head up slightly to see her, this recaptured image of Phryne, before the memory of her emotional eyes in the hospital room and her broken body beforehand caused the vision to disappear as quickly as it came. Jack ran his fingers across his eyes and exhaled sharply, before picking up his fountain pen, pulling a file towards him and beginning to work.

The night grew darker and time seemed to pass slowly for the inspector, who worked through the night with few distractions, save for his reliable constable bringing him fresh coffee at intervals. As the sun rose the next morning the inspector pushed a file aside, crossed his arms upon the table and rested his head upon them. He would allow himself to sleep for only a few minutes, to revitalise him so that he could complete a full day's work. His heavy eyes drifted shut and he was asleep seconds after his right cheek rested upon his forearm.

It was late morning before Phryne woke, the bright line shining through the window and warming her pale skin. She inhaled deeply and instinctively turned away from the light, her side aching at the movement, and causing her eyes to flicker open. She closed them in protest against the brightness of the room, raising her forearm to her face and trying to shield herself from the light, as she cautiously opened her eyes once more and blinked several times. Phryne slowly lowered her arm back onto the bed, and found herself staring directly at the seated figure of her aunt.

"Good morning" she greeted, and Phryne sighed.

"Good morning, Aunt P" she returned, pressing her hand onto the bed and pushing herself up into a seating position.

She may have temporarily forgotten about her injury, but her body did not.

The moment Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position she hissed in pain, the discomfort in her stomach causing her to grit her teeth and inhaled sharply. Aunt P was beside her in moments, her strong arms assisting her into a more comfortable position. Phryne leaned back against the pillows and turned towards her aunt, opening her eyes and staring up at her through her weary, morphine-induced haze.

"Thank you" she muttered, and her aunt nodded simply in return, before taking up a seat beside her. "What time is it?" she slurred.

"Ten thirty" Aunt P replied without her eyes leaving her niece's face, as though the time were written in large ink upon Phryne's forehead.

Phryne blinked a couple more times as she tried to piece together her memories. Since arriving in the hospital she found that the line between dreams and reality seemed to blur, and what she recalled with perfect clarity was not necessarily something that had happened in real life. Or was it? It was half past seven in the evening when she had awoken the night before. She remembered speaking to her friends, arguing with Aunt P over when she could leave this wretched place, Dot trying to lighten the situation, and Jack coming into the room and-

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop, her eyes widening as the memory of her conversation with Jack Robinson the night before played out in her mind in mere seconds. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Is Jack still here?" she asked, attempting to sound as calm and casual as possible, and inwardly chiding herself when she failed; her voice wavered slightly as she spoke.

"No, my dear, he's not" Aunt P replied gently, her eyes gazing upon her niece with maternal care. "He left shortly before you fell asleep" she added, watching as Phryne's eyes drifted to the right as she considered the information, her light-green eyes resting upon the closed door. "He called this morning to check how you are, though" she admitted reluctantly. Phryne blinked, felt her body relax and smiled slightly.

"Yes" she said distractedly. "I imagine he would". Aunt P frowned in confusion.

"He must've been exhausted, poor man" she stated, clasping her hands in her lap and staring up at the framed picture which hung above Phryne's bed. Her niece turned towards her curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked, adjusting her position so that she was sat up straighter. She didn't want to become too comfortable or she would fall asleep again, and she could not fall asleep, she needed to think. Aunt P turned towards her.

"Your inspector scarcely left your side since carrying you through the doors of the hospital" Aunt P stated, her tone adopting a slightly formal edge which Phryne recognised; she often used that tone when she considered the subject of the conversation to be improper. "He even had Constable Collins bring him some of his clothes from the station so that he could remain with you." Phryne processed this information carefully, lowering her eyes to her lap and adjusting the blankets which covered her.

"He's not _my_ inspector, Aunt P" she returned gently, watching as her aunt turned slowly towards her.

"Of course he is" she said in a gentle, breathless voice, before placing her hands upon her knees and pushing herself into a standing position. "I should inform the doctor that you are awake."

Phryne made no response to either comment, knowing that her Aunt would not be argued with on either count. Instead she began to go over her entire exchange with Jack from the night before, pinching the edge of the blankets and smoothing it down between her fingertips, as she stared at the closed door before her.

The next week passed incredibly quickly for everyone. Whilst Jack Robinson threw himself into his work, Phryne's recovery continued, with the enigmatic lady detective gaining strength with each passing day. With each passing day (and each decreased dose of morphine) Phryne found herself rising earlier and remaining conscious for longer. The clouded haziness of her mind which was inflicted upon her by the drugs slowly dissipated, and her thoughts and memories were hers once more, which she accepted with both relief and fear. A couple of days after she had woken up for the first time Phryne sat in bed unassisted, and began to set herself goals and targets which she was determined to accomplish. The following day she eased herself out of bed and insisting on standing whilst Dot got her dressed, much to her maid's horror; but that terror was nothing compared to her aunt's reaction when she found Phryne holding a newspaper whilst wandering down the corridor, alone, the following day. She had rebuked her severely for having left her room unattended, and stared at her as though she would break into tiny pieces should her gaze leave her body, which was trembling; however, it was not with illness, but with rage. Phryne thrust the newspaper into her aunt's hands and then proceeded to walk slowly down the corridor, heading towards the staff room and sitting on the bed besides the phone.

Unfortunately for Phryne, her least-favourite photographer Fredrick Burn had quickly discovered where she was and what had caused her to be there, which had prompted a frantic Phryne to telephone her daughter Janey and inform her of her predicament herself, lest she should discover it from the evening edition of the local paper. Jane had been upset that Phryne had taken almost five days to tell her, but she was quickly placated by Miss Fisher, who reassured her that she was well, that she had not wished to worry her, and that the first thing she would be arranging after she was permitted to leave the hospital would be to visit her at school. She could almost hear Jane smiling through the phone as they discussed this plan, before Phryne tactfully steered the conversation onto school gossip, lessons and upcoming events. She and Jane had spoken on the phone for almost thirty minutes before she hung up the receiver, exhausted, and was escorted back to her room by her anxious aunt.

Phryne spent the days that followed largely with her companion, Dot, who was in her hospital room before she awoke, and left shortly after she fell asleep, despite Phryne's insistence that she was fine and that Dot should use this as an opportunity to "have some well-deserved time off whilst some other pitiable people are forced to look after me for a change". Dot brushed off the remark and continued her visits, which Phryne was both grateful for and slightly guilt-ridden. Dot would arrive each morning laden with food from Mr B (who himself visited every evening, along with Cec and Bert). Phryne and Dot shared the veritable feast which the loyal maid brought each day, whilst going through Phryne's post together and working on cases from her sickbed. Phryne's current circumstances meant that she had to take a less physical approach to current investigations, meaning that Dot had the opportunity to fully immerse herself into the role of lady investigator; a role in which, much to Phryne's delight, Dot thrived. Each time the beaming maid would come into her hospital room, animated and empowered by her latest discovery, Phryne could not help but smile broadly in response, and found herself feeling notably better at seeing her closest friend so happy. It granted her a temporary escape from her concerns about her relationship with Jack Robinson. Temporarily, at least; and only ever for a few moments.

Although Phryne's physical recovery was progressing better than expected, her mind and her heart were a very different matter. Phryne smiled and joked with her friends as they visited her, taking a genuine interest in their activities and lives and what they wished to discuss. Her paleness was replaced by a rosy hue, the darkness beneath her eyes had disappeared, and her she moved with elegance and grace which almost made one forget about the terrible injury she had sustained. Despite her attempts to demonstrate her happiness and health, and to show everyone that she was, of course, absolutely fine, her act was not believed by everyone.

Dot observed how Phryne's eyes would adopt a look of sadness on occasions, when she seemed lost in her own thoughts. Her shoulders would slump slightly or her body would tense, and her lips would gently part and her eyes become fixed, as though she were viewing some terrible image or scenario playing out in her mind. At first Dot feared that Phryne was reliving her attack, but after hearing her speak candidly about the incident with sincerity and bravery, she soon realised this was not the case. It was not the memory of a blade to her abdomen that troubled her, but to her heart.

Phryne had not confided in anyone what had been said between herself and Jack several nights ago when she first woke. Mrs Stanley had commented on how upset and confused her niece seemed when she came into the room shortly after Jack's departure, providing an overly-embellished account of how Phryne attempted to "leap from her bed and run after the inspector". Whilst Dot doubted the exact image which Mrs Stanley was conveying, she felt certain that there was some truth behind it. Despite her attempts to encourage her employer to open up to her, Phryne had remained politely inclined not to discuss the subject. She spoke fondly of Jack when he came up in conversation, but there was that note of sadness in her expression, the worry in her tone. There had been an incident, clearly. Not an argument per se, and not necessarily a disagreement. But something had clearly happened which had deeply affected them both. Inspector Robinson had not been back to the hospital since his departure, but he spoke to Dot when she was at the station and also called Mr B if he had not seen her, in order to make enquiries about Phryne's well-being. The way he would ask how she was, the care and concern in his voice, made Dot feel warm inside; it was touching. She would always give him assurances about Phryne's health, which she would reinforce by telling him of Phryne's antics in the hospital. When she told the inspector of how Phryne was "leading a revolt amongst the women in the wards against a tyrannical matron who had banned the wireless", she observed the first smile upon his lips that she had seen in almost a week. Dot made a special effort to keep the inspector updated on Phryne's wellbeing. On one cool Friday evening, the night before Phryne was due to be discharged, the lady detective attempted to gain some information from Hugh regarding the man who her aunt had dubbed her inspector.

Hugh was in Phryne's room with Dot, assisting her to stack Phryne's neatly packed bags against a wall ready for their departure the next morning. Phryne sat in bed wrapped in a silk nightgown, which was soft and light against her delicate skin.

"So how is business, Hugh?" Phryne asked genially, causing the constable to turn towards her with an attentive expression. "Is Melbourne's crime circuit still as active as when I last experienced it?"

"Yes, miss, indeed" Collins smiled, "we've certainly been busy" he added, lifting a leather case and balancing it carefully upon the others. "The inspector has been fully engaged in a recent spate of burglaries." Phryne relaxed at the statement, which provided her with precisely what she required.

"And how is the inspector?" she asked calmly, her voice relaxed and care-free.

"He's fine, miss" Hugh replied simply, pressing his lips together and nodding as he spoke, before turning his attention back to Phryne's bags. Dot watched a flicker of disappointment pass across Phryne's eyes at this vague information, but she recovered herself quickly, and her eyes were bright and alert once more.

"I'm glad to hear it" she stated sincerely, as Dot folded up her outfit for the next morning and draped it carefully over a chair.

"Is there anything else you need, miss?" she asked kindly as she approached the bed. Phryne brightened.

"No, Dot. Not a thing" she smiled tiredly, reaching out a hand and clasping her companion's tightly in her own. "You go and enjoy what is left of your evening, dear Dot" she stated kindly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will miss, bright and early" Dot beamed. Phryne groaned in response.

"Goodnight, Dot" she said wearily, watching as her companion walked from the room with her new husband. As soon as the door closed firmly behind them as they departed, her smile faded.

Dot walked close to Hugh as they headed down the now familiar corridor and towards the front of the hospital, where Cec and Bert were waiting in the cab.

"Hugh" she said, turning towards him just as they reached the main doors. "Is the inspector at the station now?" she asked.

"Yes, Dotty. I believe so" he stated simply, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Why?"

"I forgot to tell him something, it's regarding a case Miss Fisher and I have been working on together" she stated simply, her dark eyes gazing into Hugh's. "Do you think we have time to drop by the station before heading home?"

"Can't it wait til the morning, Dotty?" he asked gently.

"Please, Hugh" she returned, just as Cec spotted them and opened the cab door for them. Hugh sighed.

"Of course" he smiled tiredly, holding her hand as she got into the cab and closing the door firmly behind them.

They arrived at City South Police Station fifteen minutes later, and the men agreed to wait in the car as Dot assured them she would 'only be a moment'. She pushed her hat down upon her head and adjusted her coat as she rushed across the road and into the station, her heels clicking upon the tiled floor as she stepped inside and greeted a familiar constable.

Jack Robinson was in his office, his attention devoted to the six open burglary cases before him. Same MO, same types of items stolen, similar victim profiles, and ten officers committed to the matters. _And no leads_ he thought to himself solemnly, as he turned back to the beginning of the first case file and began to peruse it again. He reached for the now lukewarm coffee to his right and takes a revolting sip, grimacing slightly and pushing the mug away, as a polite tap at his door draws his attention from his thoughts.

"Mrs Collins" he stated in his usual calm manner, rising from his desk as he spoke. "How are you?"

"You can call me Dot, Inspector" Dot replied.

"Not if you insist on calling me 'Inspector'" Jack returned with a small smile. "What can I do for you, Dot?" he asked. Dot took a step into the room.

"Miss Fisher is being discharged from hospital tomorrow morning" she stated gently, watching as relief flickered across the eyes of the man before her.

"That is excellent news" he returned sincerely. "I'm very glad to hear it" he added, prompting Dot to smile slightly. "How is she?" he asked tentatively.

"She's… healing" Dot said, finding the word appropriate somehow. "She's strong, Inspector, as I'm sure you know".

"Indeed I do" Jack stated, leaning on the desk with one hand, his eyes slowly meeting hers. "And you're sure that she's alright?" he asked. They both knew that Jack was referring to more than simply her physical wellbeing.

"Yes" Dot replied, responding with honestly and conviction. "You should come over tomorrow afternoon and see for yourself" she said gently, hoping to reassure the inspector with the invitation. "I think Miss Phryne would really like to see you." Jack swallowed hard. He did not share Mrs Collins' certainty.

"She's been through a lot" Jack said ruefully, his eyes meeting Dot's. "And I wouldn't wish to impose".

"She's not the only one" Dot added gently, and the inspector inhaled deeply as Dot turned to take her leave. As she reached the doorway she stopped, placing her hand upon the frame and tilting her head back slightly and turning towards him. "She misses you" Dot added gently, causing Jack to blink in surprise at her candour. Before he could respond to her statement she was gone.

Jack ran his fingers along the edge of his desk before walking back around it and easing himself into his chair. He sat in silence for a moment, closing his eyes as memories of Phryne flooded into his memory, causing his heart to race before the familiar feeling of crushing guilt came rushing back to him and flooded through his body. He opened his eyes and turned towards his right hand side desk drawer, which he opened slowly and removed a thin manila file from the bottom, which he flicked open and gazed down upon. Jack's features relaxed slightly and his lips curled upward slightly as he flicked through the mugshots of Phryne Fisher, whose mischievous eyes and devious poses stared up at him from the black and white images in his grasp. He smiled.

"I miss you too" he said quietly, running his finger tentatively down one of the photographs, before closing the file and putting it back safely in the drawer, exhaling deeply and leaning back in his seat as he tried to decide what he should do.

A delighted Phryne was discharged the following morning, and was driven back to her home by Cec and Bert. Phryne wound the window down and allowed the mid-morning breeze to drift across her gentle skin; she had been cooped up in that hospital for much too long for her liking, and she relieved to finally be out; she felt free. Between the medical staff, examinations, medication and her own concerns regarding the well-being of a certain inspector, the feeling of the wind in her hair as she headed back to her home filled Phryne with an intoxicating degree of relief and a temporary reprieve from her own worries and feelings. As the car pulled up outside her house she smiled, pushing the door open and setting her feet down upon the ground. She instantly regretted it. A sharp pain shot across her abdomen with such force it took her breath away.

"Miss!" Dot said nervously, rushing out of the car behind her and placing her hands across her back and upon her waist, encouraging Phryne to lean against her. Bert quickly sprung from the car, a cigarette pressed between his lips.

"'Ere, Miss Fisher, you gotta take it easy" Bert chided. "Ain't that what the doc said, Dot?"

"Yes" Dot said gently, assisting Phryne up onto the pavement as Bert offered her his hand.

"Thank you both, but I'm fine, really" she said gently, before turning towards Dot with a wicked smile. "And I never was very good at doing what I am told." Dot sighed a small laugh and slowly escorted her employer up the stairs and towards her home.

As if on cue, the door was opened by a smiling Mr Butler, who was donning an apron and had fresh flour upon his hands and cuffs.

"Good morning, Mr B" Phryne smiled.

"Welcome home, miss" he responded, stepping aside to allow her to enter. She was still leaning slightly into Dot.

"I'm having the strangest sense of dejavu" she muttered to herself, as she took in the familiar surroundings, smells and sounds, and felt her whole body relax.

"Brunch will be ready shortly, miss" Mr Butler announced, after closing the door behind Cec and Bert, who stood patiently in the hallway.

"I thought you might like a bath, miss, before you eat" Dot said tentatively. Phryne sighed gratefully.

"Oh, thank you, Dot. A bath would be heavenly" she smiled, the thought of the warm scented water washing over her skin causing her to feel instantly relaxed. "I need to wash away the stench of hospital" she added, heading towards the stairs as she spoke. "If I see another bottle of disinfectant in my life I'll scream" she joked. Dot was soon beside her, placing her hand on her lower back as she guided her up the stairs. Phryne turned suddenly and smiled towards Cec and Bert. "Please help yourselves to anything you require, gentlemen" she smiled. "You too, Mr B. I think you've all earned a day off". They smiled gratefully up at her, chorusing their thanks as Dot led Phryne up the stairs.

Unfortunately for Phryne, the day was not as relaxing as she had hoped. Although the bath was blissfully serene and she thoroughly enjoyed being dressed in her own room and surrounded by all of her own things, the calmness and tranquillity was not to last. By the time Phryne was bathed and dressed and heading back downstairs she was greeted by Mr B, who announced that her aunt had just arrived and was presently selecting "a medicinal menu which is suited to your recovery". Phryne turned towards Dot with a worried look, rolled her eyes, and walked into the parlour.

Bert and Cec were stood by the fireplace, which was recently lit, and enjoying some of Phryne's beer as they shared a joke. Phryne smiled at her carefree comrades, whose happy mood was contagious. Dot ushered her over to the chaise lounge and adjusted her pillows, before making her some hot tea and asking if there was anything else she required.

"I'm perfectly fine Dot, thank you" she replied kindly, her eyes warm and her expression tender. "Please, sit down. You've been rushed off your feet looking after me all week. The least I can do is ensure that you are able to relax now" she added, wrapping her arm across Dot as her companion smiled at her.

Aunt P then entered the room, greeting Phryne pleasantly before announcing that a light salad was going to be prepared for her, as she deemed the buffet-like brunch which Mr Butler has prepared to be "wholly inappropriate and ill-suited to your current needs". Phryne sighed in frustration but did not have the energy to argue, so accepted her fate. As the food was served and her salad passed to her, Phryne slowly began to eat the healthy offering, hoping silently that Mr B would take pity on her and make her most splendid dinner (which, of course, he did).

Aunt P, Cec and Bert remained with Phryne and Dot for several hours, until a charity meeting called Aunt P away and the cabbies were required to attend their local club. After bidding them goodbye Phryne found herself feeling exhausted, and leaned into the depths of the cushions as Dot walked her guests to the door. She was asleep before her companion returned.

Dot entered the room and relaxed at the sight of Phryne asleep, one hand beneath her cheek and the other draped across her waist. Dot draped a thick, chocolate brown blanket across her and she hummed gently in her sleep, snuggling down deeper into the pillows as Dot adjusted the blanket around her face. She watched her employer sleep for a few moments before taking up an armchair on the other side of the room and continuing with her knitting.

The afternoon passed fairly quickly for Dot, who managed to knit the remainder of a dark blue scarf for Cec, whose own garment was frayed and weather-damaged beyond repair. She smiled in satisfaction at the result, holding the item out before her and double checking the stitching, before folding it neatly in her lap. Her attention was soon distracted by the sound of a familiar knock upon the door. Dot turned towards the hallway and put her knitting on the seat of the armchair, before smoothing down her skirt and heading towards the front door.

Dot opened the door and smiled politely at Inspector Jack Robinson, who came bearing a beautiful bouquet of flowers in warm seasonal colours, and an object neatly wrapped in paper. Dorothy's eyes softened at the gifts and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Inspector Robinson" she said brightly. "Please, come in."

Phryne had been close to waking when the sound of knocking roused her fully into consciousness. She hummed against the cushions and drew some hair from her face, before carefully pushing herself up into a sitting position. She felt dizzied by the sudden movement, and closed her eyes in order to steady herself. She could smell roasted meat, vegetables and something sweet coming from the kitchen, and she found herself turning instinctively towards it. She heard familiar voices speaking in low, pleasant tones from the hallway, and as she found herself feeling more away she strained in order to try and make out what the voices were saying. She could hear Dot quite quickly, but the other voice was low, almost hesitant. Footsteps slowly approached the door, and she looked up in expectation, smoothing down her outfit and adjusting the blanket as the door slowly creaked open.

"Thank you" Jack returned, stepping into the hallway and allowing Dot to assist him with his hat and jacket. "Is she alright?" he asked tentatively, his expression calm but his eyes warm and concerned. Dot nodded.

"She's fine, Inspector" she said pleasantly, her eyes drifting towards the parlour. "Shes's asleep at the moment, but she's been stirring over the past few minutes. Please, come through" she added, leading the inspector towards the room.

Dot pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside, her eyes falling instantly upon the figure of Miss Fisher, who was sat up on the chaise lounge, leaning against the pillows with the blanket about her legs, smiling pleasantly up at the two people who had just entered the parlour. Dot stepped aside and Jack entered fully, his chest rising and his breath ceasing for a moment as his eyes met Phryne's.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne greeted warmly, her voice gentle but tentative. She could tell that he was nervous and wished to reassure him, so she turned her attention towards the flowers. "Are those for me?" she asked, reaching out her hand as Jack turned from her towards the flowers. _An ice breaker_ , Phryne thought. _Perfect._

"Yes" Jack responded gently, slowly walking towards her and handing her the bouquet. He watched as she accepted the gift, drawing the beautiful flowers towards her face and inhaling deeply.

"They're beautiful" she said gently, her voice as smooth as honey, as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Jack felt himself relax beneath her gaze. Phryne sensed this and smiled. Jack then produced the second item and handed it to her.

"For me?" she asked, a childlike grin on her face as she tore at the paper.

A few moments later Phryne had unwrapped the article in question, turning it over in her hands and running her fingers across it, a broad smile spreading across her face as she read the cover of the book, opening it and reading the inside.

"A first edition of _Jane Eyre_ " she smiled, holding the book as though it were made of the most delicate and fragile material, before looking up at Jack. "I adore this book".

"I thought you would" he replied gently. "I also thought that, under the circumstances, you may need to undertake a less strenuous hobby" he explained. "For a short time, of course."

"Of course" Phryne smiled, placing the book gently down upon the table and turning towards Dot, who had made herself inconspicuous but was now slowly approaching her, her eyes upon the bouquet in Phryne's arms.

"Shall I put those in a vase for you, Miss?" she asked, to which Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Dot. Thank you" she said, relinquishing the flowers to her companion.

"Can I get you a drink, inspector?" Dot asked. "Miss?"

"I'm fine, but thank you" Jack returned politely.

"Not for me, thanks Dot" Phryne stated. Dot smiled politely and held the flowers carefully in her hands, before leaving the room and closing the door firmly behind her. She planned on taking an exceptionally long time in finding a suitable vase.

Phryne's eyes drifted from the door and towards Jack, who was covertly scanning her with his warm, analytical eyes.

"I'm fine, Jack" she said warmly. "Mac says I heal rather quickly, and the morphine is wonderful" she said, her eyes widening and her voice deepening for effect at the pronunciation of the drug. Jack smiled, finding himself feeling instantly at ease in her company, as he always did.

"I'm glad you are able to enjoy the… benefits of your recent ailment" Jack said gently, as Phryne patted the chaise lounge and indicated for him to sit beside her. Which he did, glady.

"Every cloud" she smiled, before pressing her lips together and turning towards him. He could feel the blanket move beneath him as she shifted her position, her legs pressed gently against his thigh. "And what about you, Inspector Jack Robinson?" she asked, watching as he turned towards her with an expectant look. "How are you?" Jack looked up at her with a confused look; evidently he had not been expecting such a question.

"I'm fine" he stated hesitantly, their eyes meeting as he turned towards her. The room was warm and familiar, and her presence and the scent of her perfume was indescribably comforting. "But I owe you an apology."

"Jack" Phryne sighed, a kind look upon her face, as she reached across the blanket and clasped his hand tightly in her own. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I shouldn't have left the way I did" he said simply, his eyes meeting hers with an apologetic expression. "Not after everything that happened."

Phryne, uncertain if he was referring to the incident at the docks or their conversation in her hospital room, remained quiet as she waited patiently for him to continue.

"I shouldn't have said… some of the things I said in those circumstances" he explained gently. "If I upset you at all or if I offended you, I am sorry." Phryne pressed her lips together and smiled.

"It takes a lot to offend me, Jack, not many things do" she stated, noticing how calm and relaxed he appeared, and deciding that she should continue. "Declarations of love certainly do not upset or offend me" she added kindly, watching him carefully for a reaction.

Jack swallowed, before inhaling deeply and facing her directly, watching her for a moment, as though considering whether he should speak, and if so, what he should say. After a few moments, he decided.

"I meant every word" he admitted.

"I know" Phryne responded gently, her fingers caressing his hand tenderly as she spoke, causing Jack's attention to be drawn towards their joined hands. A comfortable silence fell between them. "I also know how it feels to see someone you care for deeply in danger, and how that can affect you" she continued, her attention upon their hands as she spoke. "I know what it feels like for blaming yourself for something terrible happening to someone you love" she stated, her thoughts travelling back to that time a lifetime ago, with her dear little sister with beautiful blonde hair. Jack remained respectfully silent as she spoke. "I blamed myself for years for what happened to Janey. And I think part of me will always hold myself responsible. Partly, at least" she said, before turning her eyes towards him. As if sensing her gaze, he turned up towards her. "Do you remember what you told me when I told you how responsible I felt for Janey's death?" Phryne asked. "We were in this very room" she added, her eyes drifting across the parlour. Jack nodded.

"I told you that it was not your fault" he said gently. "I said that it was not your fault and that I dismissed the charges."

"Yes" Phryne said, her eyes shining as she remembered that moment. "You did" she added, before turning towards him with a kind expression. "And now I am doing the same for you" she added. Jack looked at her with a questioning expression. "As an honorary constable of the Victoria Police-"

"- former honorary constable" Jack corrected.

"I still have the badge, Jack" she returned, her tone one of mock humour. Jack chuckled, his face brightening as he looked up at her, before his smile slowly began to fade. Phryne held his hands a little tighter. "I dismiss the charges, Jack. All of them" she said sincerely, her tone gentle and her words weighted. "Nothing that happened that day was your fault" she added. "And nor was it mine" she stated, which prompted Jack to look up at her with confusion.

"Of course it wasn't" he said sincerely, confusion evident in his tone and expression. Phryne smiled.

"The only person responsible for my injuries is that dim-witted moron who inflicted them" Phryne stated. "Not you, not me, no one else, him" she stated. "We live in a dangerous world, Jack. The war may have ended, but there are threats and risks around every corner, especially with what we do" she continued. "Which is why it is so wonderful that we have each other" she added candidly, speaking in a soft, gentle tone. "If our positions had been reversed you would have done exactly the same thing I did" she stated, and Jack nodded immediately in agreement. "And that is not a weakness, Jack. It is not a fault or a failure on either of our parts" she explained. "You've saved my life countless times. You saved me from the falling sandbag at the theatre, and again from Rosie's fiancé."

"And you saved me from Foyle, and from that knife attack" he added, watching as Phryne nodded in response.

"We protect each other, Jack. It is one of our greatest strengths" she said calmly, watching as Jack looked up at her with a soft expression. "And that never requires an apology, or guilt, or feelings of obligation and failure" she continued. "All it requires is the acceptance that if and when the situation arises, we'll be ready" she said, her eyes alight as she spoke. "And an understanding that it takes more than a mere blade to stop me" she said, causing Jack to smile in response.

"Clearly" Jack returned, and Phryne smiled warmly at him, as the embers of the fire behind them burned brightly. "Seeing you like that was… unbearable" Jack said candidly, and Phryne fixed her attention upon him. "The thought of anyone hurting you like that…" he continued, feeling Phryne's hand clasp his tighter. He turned towards her with emotional eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you" he stated simply. Phryne squeezed his hand tight.

"You didn't lose me, Jack" she explained, pushing herself forwards slightly with some effort, so that her knees were against his thigh and her face was mere inches from his. "I am right here, Jack" she said, tracing her fingers over his soft cheek as he leaned into her touch. "I'm right here" she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jack tilted his head to face her slightly, closing the space between them slightly, their noses barely an inch apart. He could feel her warm breath upon his skin, and he quivered as her fingers traced a pattern across his chin before cupping his cheek.

"I'm right here" she whispered once more, her eyes glassy and her pupils dilated, as her hand drifted from his face to his chest, and she felt his heart beating strongly beneath her palm.

"I know" Jack breathed huskily in response, his eyes meeting hers once more and holding her gaze, as they slowly leaned forward and their lips met.

Jack leaned in closer, mindful of Phryne's injury, and placed his hand upon her waist, drawing her carefully towards him as their kiss deepened.

Jack and Phryne both knew that what they were doing was dangerous; their already undefined relationship was being further complicated by the occasions when they allowed themselves to be, as they were currently, completely free and without restriction. Whilst that was something they knew they had to deal with, and would certainly need to address in the future, that time was not now. Now was a time when they needed each other, they needed to be close, to share a sense of romantic intimacy which their relationship had, until quite recently, tentatively forbade. For those few minutes they spent in each other's arms, their kiss growing passionate as they held each other closer, that time was not 'now'; it was theirs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing it, and am aiming to update about twice a week. Apologies for another long chapter, if they are too long please do let me know. As always, any criticism/comments/advice is greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope you're all having a lovely weekend. Happy reading!**

 **HQ21**

It was a cool mid-November evening in Melbourne, and Phryne remained at home recuperating, considering how slowly last week had seemed to pass since she was discharged from the hospital. After having arrived home on Thursday morning and spent a rather wonderful evening with Jack, which ended all too soon when Mr B knocked on the door to announce a telephone call from her anxious aunt, Phryne had awoken the next morning feeling rested and relaxed. The morning passed with a natural calmness which she found herself unusually grateful for, spending the majority of the morning with Dot in the parlour, as she opened the beautiful edition of the book Jack had given her the night before. Before she reached the fifth chapter Mr B knocked on the parlour door and announced a telephone call for Phryne, who sighed audibly, expecting it to be another call from her aunt. Mr B sensed her frustration and quickly informed her that it was actually Jane calling from boarding school. Phryne checked the time and, finding that it was only just after eleven o'clock in the morning, felt her stomach clench with fear at what could prompt her ward to call her in the middle of the school day. Phryne rose instantly from the couch and headed out into the corridor, picking up the receiver and speaking with Jane. She closed her eyes in relief and felt her whole body relax as the child announced that she was hoping that Phryne would allow her to return home for the weekend. Phryne smiled into the phone and nodded, assuring Jane that she would arrange for Bert and Cec to pick her up at the end of her lessons. Jane was elated. And so was Phryne.

Jane arrived in the late afternoon, and greeted Phryne with a relieved hug which was so tight that Dot had to intervene, seeing the pain across her employer's face, which she had attempted to conceal. Jane leapt back and apologised, and Phryne reassured her instantly, leading her into the parlour for some refreshments before dinner. Jane and Phryne spent the weekend together, with the child not wishing to leave her side for a moment longer than was absolutely necessary. Phryne sat down with Jane on Saturday evening and spoke to her candidly; she was fourteen years old, very intelligent and highly perceptive, and so omitting large chunks of the truth from her would be folly. She assured her that she was perfectly fine, that Mac was more than happy with her progress so far, and that she was being attended by her physician friend daily. This, combined with Phryne's warm and confident disposition, reassured Jane immeasurably; her guardian appeared perfectly the same as she had done when she last saw her, save for the fact that she appeared slightly paler and there were light shadows beneath her eyes. But the next morning these were gone, and Phryne appeared to have gained colour to her cheeks and brightness to her eyes. She and Jane spent Sunday together before Cec and Bert drove her back to school. Having spent the entire weekend attempting to reassure the child of her own wellness, putting on as bright and as believable a performance as she could muster, Phryne was exhausted, and fell asleep instantly, not rising until almost midday.

The following days passed in a calmer fashion, with Phryne enjoying the pleasure of daily visits from Jack, and enduring bi-daily ones from her aunt. Thankfully for her sanity (and that of her household), Phryne had received numerous letters requesting assistance with various tasks; although her condition and the incident had been well reported in the press, it seemed that nothing short of death would prevent anxious patrons from attempting to obtain the assistance of the famous lady detective. And so Phryne spent her days sifting through the letters and discussing the matters with Dot, who eagerly awaited instructions, before taking care of the more 'physical' side of the investigating whilst Phryne was indisposed.

Phryne was glad that Dot was able to use this as an opportunity to continue honing her investigations skills, mainly because she was clearly relishing the challenge, but also because it seemed to relax her. Ever since her return from the hospital, Phryne noticed how uncharacteristically nervous Dot appeared to be around her, in a way which was not dissimilar to how Jane had been over the weekend. Dot watched her carefully whenever she rose from the bed or chair, and tried to encourage her to be seated as often as possible. Her eyes would widen and her brow would furrow with worry if she attempted to undertake any task which required her to walk further than fifteen yards or lift anything heavier than a novel. On one occasion Phryne had opened the front door to greet the milk man and collect the milk, but upon bending down had been struck by a sharp pain in her abdomen which had caused her to drop a bottle, shattering it on the front step and causing fresh milk to pour across the tiled ground. Her panicked maid had been with her in moments, ushering her inside and laying her in the parlour; it took the combined efforts of both Phryne and Mr B to assure the distressed young woman that no medical intervention was required, and that her mistress was perfectly fine. During this incident, Phryne had been struck by the look of absolute terror in the younger woman's eyes, and had clutched her hand and spoken to her soothingly, encouraging her to sit beside her. Phryne had initially attributed Dot's overly-cautious behaviour to her naturally kind and caring nature and her instinctive desire to protect those she cared for, but on that day she realised that there was something else that was behind it. As Dot eased herself onto the chaise lounge beside Phryne she turned away and inhaled deeply, and when Phryne finally managed to encourage her to turn back towards her, her maid was in tears.

"Dot, hey" Phryne soothed, squeezing the maid's hand reassuringly and tilting her chin so that she was facing her. "What is it, Dot? Tell me." Dot inhaled a shaky breath and twisted a hanky in her free hand, as her employer's attentive green eyes lingered upon her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Phryne-"

"You have nothing to apologise for" Phryne stated with conviction, a reassuringly smile playing on her lips. "Tell me what's wrong" she said gently. Dot was reluctant at first, but after a few minutes she slowly began to open up.

"I always knew what you did was dangerous, miss. It always scares me when you go off on one of your adventures, but you always came back" she said, her voice breaking as she spoke. Phryne placed her hand lightly on her companion's back and rubbed it carefully, as the tearful girl composed herself. "And when I'm with you it's not so bad, miss, because I know what you're up to and I can look out for you like I should and-"

Ah. And there it was.

"Dot" Phryne interceded, her voice firm yet with a gentle air. "It is not your job to look out for me" she began gently. "You are not responsible for my well-being, and you are certainly not to blame if something untoward occurs" she continued, holding her companion's hand tightly in her own. "Your presence in the warehouse that day would not have altered what happened. If anything, it could have led to you being hurt to" she explained, watching as Dot turned towards her. "And then who would be looking after me now?" she added lightly, a small smile upon her lips. Dot sighed a small laugh and nodded, using the screwed up handkerchief in her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"When they told me you'd been stabbed and where in the hospital, it was the most terrifying moment of my life" Dot said candidly, staring straight into Phryne's eyes. Her employer's stomach clenched. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, miss" she added tearfully, her words echoing Jack's, her eyes glistening once more. Phryne's eyes were warm and emotional and she pulled her maid into a tight embrace.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, darling" Phryne said, her voice slightly choked. Dot found the hug and her words to be quite sobering; Miss Phryne was always affectionate, but she had never called her 'darling' before. "I promise" she added. Dot's breath hitched.

"You can't promise that, miss" Dot said wearily, and Phryne leaned back slightly and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I just did" she added quietly, stroking her cheek tenderly as Dot calmed herself. Phryne inhaled deeply. "What would you like to do today, Dot?" she asked. Dot exhaled slowly.

"Can we go over the matter of Miss Henderson's missing fiancé, miss?" Dot asked quietly, feeling the weight of her employer's gaze upon her. "I have a statement from a dancer at one of the local… clubs… which I think could actually clear up the matter."

"Do you indeed" Phryne asked, her voice rising with interest, as Dot reached into her bag and produced the statement, which her employer quickly read, her eyebrows raising. "My, my" Phryne breathed, meeting her now blushing companion's face with bright eyes, "I believe Miss Henderson is going be eternally grateful for your efforts, Dot" she smiled, handing the note back and picking up a small bundle of unopened letters from the table. "And now that that matter's concluded" she added, holding the thick pile of letters in the air, "shall we make our way through these?"

For the first time in several days, Dot smiled. As they worked together through the first of many letters, Phryne decided that she would do all she could to reassure her worried companion; she would be a dutiful patient and a low-maintenance employer. Just this once.

The rest of the week was therefore spent in this way, with Phryne and Dot solving many cases together, with the occasional assistance of a certain detective inspector. However, after four days of remaining in her parlour or bedroom, and never venturing further than the end of the courtyard, Phryne was beginning to grow weary of taking a back seat in the investigations, and yearned to leave the sanctity of her home. She would sit in the courtyard musing over the letters and staring out across the road and towards the beach, and fighting her instinctive desire to simply stand from her seat, open the gate, and run towards him. During moments like this she would remember the pain and distress of Dot, and would promptly fold her letters back up, place them back in their envelopes, and go back into the house, lest temptation overwhelm her. She would enter the house with a smile, greeting Dot and Mr P with enthusiasm, but her companion saw through it. Instantly.

And so on Thursday morning, when Dorothy was speaking to Inspector Robinson about the latest case she and Phryne were working on (which required a background check to be carried out on a potentially devious husband-to-be of one of Melbourne's young heiresses), Dot found herself lingering in the inspector's office after he handed her the sealed envelope containing the information Miss Fisher had requested. Jack Robinson looked upon her with gentle and attentive eyes.

"Is something wrong, Mrs Collins?" he asked kindly. Dot was drawn from her thoughts and turned towards him like a rabbit in the headlights.

"Hmm?" she asked. "Sorry, inspector, no, I…" she began, rising from her chair and preparing to leave, before changing her mind last minute and placing herself back in her seat. Jack watched her with great curiosity, waiting patiently for her to continue. "It's Miss Fisher" Dot said gently, and Jack slowly nodded.

"What about Miss Fisher?" he asked, leaning across the desk slightly. Dot inhaled sharply.

"I'm worried about her" Dot confided, her voice low and gentle. That got Jack's attention. He sat up straighter and clasped his hands on the desk before him.

"What is it that concerns you?" he asked gently, his voice even and kind. Dot looked into the older man's eyes and felt herself relaxing beneath his gaze.

"She's…" she began, clutching her bag in her lap, and staring at her gloved hands for a moment, before turning back towards the inspector with a nervous expression.

"She's what?" he gently prompted. Dot pressed her lips together tightly.

"She's bored" she stated, uttering the last word gravely. Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Bored" he repeated, leaning back slightly in his seat. "That is seriously" he said sincerely. He knew how dangerous a bored Phryne Fisher could be; and clearly, from her concerned countenance, so did her companion. "Leave it with me, Mrs Collins" Jack said warmly, and Dot smiled, reassured by his words.

"Thank you, Inspector" she said with relief, rising from her seat. "I'll see you this evening" she added. Phryne had invited Jack, Dot and Hugh to join her for dinner.

"You will" he returned, rising from his seat as he spoke. "And please" he continued, watching as Dot met his gaze with curious eyes. "Call me Jack" he said kindly. She nodded, thanking him once more and leaving his office, both knowing that she would never refer to the inspector by anything other than his professional title.

Jack sat back down in his seat and leaned back, sighing heavily as he considered the problem which Mrs Collins had presented him with; how was he to keep Phryne Fisher amused and engaged during the final days of her recovery? He knew from Dr Macmillan that she was almost completely recovered, and would be able to resume her normal activities in a few more days. But until then, she was bored, and she had the potential to be bored for three more days. Jack felt more than slightly nervous at this thought, and endeavoured to find a solution to Miss Fisher's issue. And after a few minutes of careful consideration, his eyes befell some items to the far left of his desk, and a small smile played on his lips: he had found one.

Phryne had invited Jack, Dot and Hugh over for dinner at seven o'clock in the evening. Hugh was on shift until half-past six, and Dot was visiting her sister at her new place of employment. From speaking to Hugh, Jack knew that Dot would be meeting him at the station at the end of his shift and that they would travel to Phryne's home together, which meant that he had an adequate amount of time to solve the concerns of both Dot and Phryne. The inspector glanced at his watch as he pulled up outside her house on the Esplanade; it was currently half-past five. Perfect.

Jack adjusted his hat and picked up the items in the passenger seat, carrying them carefully as he walked up the pathway and steps to Phryne's house, knocking confidently upon the door. Mr Butler opened it within moments, greeting the inspector with his usual politeness and an unreadable expression.

"Miss Fisher is in the parlour, inspector" he announced, as he assisted Jack with his hat and coat. "Would you care for your usual drink, sir?"

"Thank you, Mr Butler" he returned, and the tall man nodded. Before Mr B had a chance to usher him into the parlour, the sound of heeled shoes upon the tiled floor caused Jack to turn towards the open door to the room, where Phryne Fisher emerged. She was wearing a dark blue and white dress, with matching navy heels and silver and white jewellery.

"Jack" Phryne smiled, taking several steps into the corridor.

"I'm sorry for dropping by so early-"

"No apology is necessary, Jack" she purred.

"Would you care for another drink, miss?" Mr B asked quietly.

"That would be wonderful, Mr B, thank you" she said with a smile, which was returned by her butler, who nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Phryne then turned towards Jack, her eyes befalling the small stack of manila folders he was holding under his right arm.

"What are those?" she asked curiously, taking a step closer to him and staring at the files. Phryne's closeness to Jack caused his breath to catch in his throat, her body exuding warmth and perfume as she stepped close to him, her green eyes looking up at him with interest, holding him in a bewitching gaze. Jack cleared his throat.

"The latest case I've been working on" Jack replied, inhaling deeply as her eyes remained upon him, waiting patiently for him to continue. "A spate of burglaries in upscale homes in Melbourne. There have been four in the past three weeks" he stated, adjusting his hold on the files. Phryne's eyes followed them with interest. "The usual money, jewels and other valuables were taken, but we have had very little to go on, and my superiors are breathing down my neck for quick results" he sighed. "The chief commissioner's concern for the valuables of Melbourne's elite really is quite touching" he added sarcastically. Phryne reached out for the files and Jack lifted them slightly out of reach, prompting her to turn towards him with a questioning expression and a pout which would usually get her what she wanted. It did not work this time, and she was glad. She smiled. Jack Robinson rose his eyebrows.

"Are you asking for my help, Jack?" Phryne asked sweetly, taking another step towards the inspector, whose cautious gaze followed her every move. He could feel her breath upon his cheek, and the scent of her perfume was now almost overwhelmingly. Her smile grew, and she leaned back slightly. "It's rather difficult for me to assist if I don't know what-" she began, speaking quickly as she reached for the files once more. Jack lifted them from her reach again and looked at her with a faux-reprimanding look, which she found incredibly attractive. It took everything she had not to make a third attempt on the files just to see how he would react. And yet, it did not seem appropriate at this time. In her corridor. Right. Now. She sighed.

"There is, of course, a condition that you must promise me you will adhere to before I give you access to confidential and highly sensitive Police evidence and information" he said in his gentle, authoritarian tone, which Phryne had corrected established he reserved especially for her. She looked up at him with a curious gaze.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip and standing tall before him, tilting her head to the side slightly as she regarded him. Jack's body tingled.

"You are still recovering from your recent injury, and until such a time as Doctor Mac or another medical professional deems you fit and well, you must not risk your health" he stated, watching as Phryne watched him with a look of interest and amusement. "You are not to go off gallivanting around the city trying to search for the person or persons responsible, or put yourself in any position in which your welfare could be compromised" he explained. His tone was respectful but serious.

"Until I have recovered?" she asked, taking a step closer to him as she weighed up his speech. Her body was now touching his, her chest pressed lightly to his, her thigh against his. "And then I can gallivant and search as I please?" she asked for clarification.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you" the inspector returned, a small smile upon his face. Phryne nodded. "But if you could abstain from chasing knife-wielding villains for the time being, I'd be very much obliged."

"I'm sure I can manage that" she replied brightly, and held out her hand for the files. Jack hesitated. "I promise" she said, and he lowered the files into her hands. She held them victoriously, turning on the spot and heading back into the parlour.

Jack felt suddenly cold, bereft of her closeness. He pushed the feeling aside and followed her into the room, just as Mr B appeared and served them their drinks. Jack was provided with his usual neat whiskey, which he sipped as he leaned against the fireplace, and Phryne was served what appeared to be a tall glass of red fruit juice, which she accepted with a smile, placing it on the table beside the chaise lounge, where she took up a seat.

Jack watched as Phryne opened each of the four files, expertly examining the reports, photographs and evidence therein. She placed several documents and photographs of interest upon the table, spreading them out so that they were clear and accessibly, before turning her attention back towards the files. Jack finished his first drink and was poured a second by Mr B, who informed them that dinner would be ready in an hour. Phryne thanked him and then turned to Jack, her eyes staring longingly at the glass in his hand, before returning to the documents in her grasp. After ten minutes of careful consideration, she looked up.

"Well, Jack, this is all very interesting. I can see your predicament" she stated sympathetically, her eyes scanning the documents before her. "Four burglaries in three weeks. Upscale homes in Melbourne. All during the night, all undiscovered until the morning" she added, flicking through some of the crime scene photographs. "The Blakes, the Cavendishes" she said, turning towards Jack. "Both families with notable social presence and influence" she stated with a whimsical smile, remembering Bertie Cavendish's 30th birthday party with fondness. "The others, the Wests and the Lakes, I have not heard of."

"Both of those families are new to the area" Jack stated, and Phryne looked up with interest. "They've only been in the city for a couple of months."

"Interesting" Phryne breathed, returning her attention to the documents. "It says here that there are no signs of forced entry, and very little damage to the interior or exterior of the property" she read. "The burglaries were meticulously carried out, by all accounts" she stated, turning her attention towards Jack Robinson, and his taunting glass of whiskey. "Almost as if they knew precisely where to look."

"Exactly" Jack said, taking a swig of his whiskey. Phryne sighed and her shoulders fell slightly. Jack paused. "Miss Fisher?" he asked. Phryne looked up at him, observing his questioning gaze, and exhaling slightly.

"It's nothing" she smiled, and Jack considered her for a moment, his eyes following her gaze to his glass, as realisation dawned upon him.

"You can't drink" he breathed.

"Apparently not" she said sceptically, as she flicked back through the final file. "Medication and spirits do not mix, according to Mac" she said haughtily, her defiant eyes and frustrated pout almost enough to make Jack laugh out loud. "And so Dot and Mr B have taken it upon themselves to hide my liquor, lest I be tempted" she added with a sigh, before returning her attention to the file. Jack, feeling suddenly guilty at his thoughtlessness, placed his remaining half-measure glass on the mantelpiece, and resolved to ask for coffee the next time Mr Butler offered him a drink.

"It must be frustrating" he sympathised, causing Phryne to smile slightly. "But I'm sure you'll make up for it next week" he soothed. Phryne's smile widened.

"I don't actually miss the alcohol as much as I thought I would" she admitted quietly. "But not a peep to anyone, or they'll try and make it a regular thing" she stated, referring to the concealment of her liquor. "And Mr Butler's cocktails are far too good to stay away from for too long" she sighed. Jack smiled. "No, Jack, alcohol is not what I miss." There was something whimsical in her tone, a touch of sadness. Jack walked from the fireplace to her side, easing himself down beside her and watching as her deft fingers stilled in the files.

"And what do you miss?" he asked curiously. Phryne smiled, tilted her head to the side slightly and stared out of the window.

"The sun" she admitted, watching the bright orange and yellow ball of flames as it slowly slid back behind the sea. "I miss the feeling of the sun on my skin, the wind in my hair, the taste of the salt sea air" she said.

"You've not been outside since your return?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I've been in the courtyard" Phryne stated as she turned towards him. "But that's all" she added. "Mr Butler becomes unsettled if I so much as open the back door and Dot would simply have kittens if I ventured further than the front yard" she said, her expression becoming pensive. "I think they're both dreading my next investigation, should I find myself meeting a more permanent end" she admitted. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments.

"Not that I'm not relieved that you are taking the concerns of those around you into account" Jack began, causing Phryne to turn towards him as he spoke. "But since when have you been accustomed to doing as you are told?" he asked. Phryne offered him a small smile, before informing him of the conversations she had with Dot and Jane, and their terror at her condition. Jack watched her with concerned eyes and listened attentively as she spoke.

"I hadn't realised just how… affected they had been by my… by the incident" she explained.

"It's not just the fact you were in danger, but the fact that you could be in a similar situation in the future" Jack returned gently. "The thought of someone you care about being hurt is unbearable. And as you said to Dot, it is a… a possibility with what we do" he explained. "But that doesn't make it any easier for those who love you to handle."

"No" she agreed, turning towards him with a firm expression. "But I shan't stop."

"No one is asking you to" he reassured her. "We all know how much you love what you do. You are aware of the risks associated with it, and most of the time you, we, handle those risks" he explained, watching as Phryne stared at him attentively. "But sometimes, despite the best planning and support and organisation, there are some risks which cannot be… prevented" he said quietly. "And until now you've been very lucky in your various escapades" he stated, and she chuckled lightly in response. "And that often reassures people. After so long with close shaves but no actual physical injury, it becomes easy to become almost complacent, secure in the belief that you will always be alright and will always be safe" he explained.

"Until the time that you are not" Phryne added. "At which point, that rather positive and self-reassuring image of safety shatters completely."

"Yes" Jack stated. "It may take Dot and Mr Butler, and even myself, some time before we are able to control our fear" he explained. "The fear of losing someone is overwhelming, Phryne, as well you know. And it isn't out of anger or… or control they are acting out of" he continued, as her bright green eyes remained focused intently upon his. "It's out of love."

"I know" she breathed. "Really, I do. And I'm grateful and humbled and so very, very lucky" she explained, her fingers curling the edge of a sheet of paper up nervously. "I suppose I'm not used to being so… surrounded by people who care so much". Jack placed a hand over her own and stilled its trembling, and she looked up at him with a smile and grateful eyes. "Thank you, Jack" she said, a solemn smile upon her lips. She sighed and forced a laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually so sentimental" she laughed. "I think it's the cabin fever setting in" she whispered. Jack considered her for a moment, gave her hand one final squeeze, and leaned in towards her.

"Well we can't have that" he whispered, before removing his hand from hers, standing from his seat and walking from the parlour towards the kitchen. Phryne stared after him for a few moments, before turning her attention back towards her files. Her hand tingled from Jack's recent touch, and she could still smell his cologne and the whiskey beside her. She closed her eyes and her body quivered. She opened her eyes and exhaled deeply, trying to regain some sense of sensibility, and picked up the first file once more.

Less than a minute later Phryne's attention was diverted from the files and towards the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned towards the doorway to the parlour to see Jack Robinson coming slowly towards her, holding her dark blue coat with a fur trim, and a matching navy cloche.

"I don't think the ermine suits you, Jack" she said with sadness. "Although you're certainly welcome to the hat" she added with a wry smile. The blue of the hat really did draw attention to the stunning hue of his own beautiful eyes, which were staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I've spoken to Mr Butler" Jack stated gently, ignoring her comments. "He explained that dinner will be ready in forty five minutes, which will be just prior to the arrival of Dorothy and Constable Collins" he added, pausing as he reached the end of the chaise lounge, from which Phryne was gazing up at him with interest. "Which means that you and I have plenty of time for a brief stroll".

"Do we, indeed?" Phryne breathed, rising from her seat with a smile.

"We do" Jack returned simply. "I assured Mr Butler that I would-" Jack paused, trying to think of words adequate to convey what he had said to Mr B (which he did not wish to reveal verbatim, to Phryne).

"That you'll look after me?" Phryne asked in a sweet, innocent tone as she reached for her hat, securing it loosely to her head with a pin. "How kind of you" she purred, as Jack helped her on with her coat.

"I told Mr Butler to expect us back in thirty minutes" he explained, watching as Phryne did up the buttons on her coat and smoothed down the ermine trim.

"Yes, Jack. Of course" she said gently, as Jack offered her his arm. She accepted it with a smile, looking up at him brightly as he led her from the room.

For as long as Jack had known Phryne, he was made aware of her love for the beach. He knew that she often went there by herself when she needed to think, to get away from it all. There was a small beach almost directly opposite her own home which, he correctly suspected, had played an intrinsic part in her purchasing the property. And so, as he led Phryne across the road and towards the beach, he was not surprised to find her smiling contently at the sight before her, a gentle and genuinely content expression upon her face. She leaned in closer to him.

It was the early evening on a cool winter's day, with the warmth of the sun being rather limited as the large ball of flames disappeared beneath the horizon. Due to the time and the temperature, the beach was completely deserted; as Phryne stepped onto the sand she found herself walking into the most serene calmness and solitude. The waves crashed gently in the background, as gulls cried out overhead. Distant sounds of children laughing and playing in back yards could be heard, and various aromas of delicious-smelling food was carried towards them by the wind, which was salty and refreshing. Phryne sighed as the luxuriant air drifted across her face, as the sand crept into her shoes and felt soft beneath her feet. Jack led her further down the beach, past an array of seaweed and beach wood, and the occasion broken bucket and spade. She allowed herself to be led without question or protest, until Jack paused as they neared the water's edge, standing next to her before the sun, which was rapidly disappearing.

"I'm sorry that you won't get to feel the sun on your skin" he said gently, his eyes turning from the disappearing warmth towards her. The wind blew her hair and caused it to drift across her face. She was smiling.

"Don't be" she smiled, facing forward and watching as the sun slowly began to disappear. "There's always tomorrow."

"There is" Jack agreed, feeling Phryne lean against his arm. He turned a caution gaze towards her, caution of wearing her out. It had been over a week since she had walked so far. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly" she breathed, running her hand across his strong arm. "Thank you" she said sincerely, and he nodded.

"You are quite welcome" he returned, turning back towards the setting sun, which he found to be incredibly calming.

Jack watched the sun as it slowly began to disappear, as flocks of birds flew overhead in the pink and orange sky. The air was heavily salted and the air was refreshingly cold. He felt Phryne move beside him, adjusting her stance apparently, and he turned towards her with a curious glance. She was smiling up at him with a sweet, mischievous smile which brought an abrupt halt to his temporary calm.

"Fancy a dip?" she asked casually, nudging her shoes forward to reveal that she had just taken them off, before laughing lightly and releasing her arm from his, and walking briskly towards the ocean.

"Phryne" Jack cautioned, his eyes following her as her blue coat flew up in the wind, as she walked ten yards or so forwards and reached the water's edge. She turned back to look at him. "Phryne" he called.

"Come on, Jack!" she encouraged, tucking her hair behind her ears as she stood beside the sea. Jack began to walk briskly forwards, meeting her at the water's edge.

"Phryne, it's winter, the water will be freezing" he reasoned.

"Will it?" she asked innocently, before taking a few steps forward and lifting up her dress, so that her feet were completely submerged. She shrieked with delight and shock. "So it is!" she said, paddling out a few yards further. Jack leaned forward, following her as close as he could to the edge of the water without actually entering it. His patent leather shoes would not approve, and not would his feet.

"Phryne" Jack began, stopping himself before he continued to speak, knowing that it would be pointless. He had taken a formerly-housebound Phryne to the beach. What did he expect?

Jack turned towards her and watched as she continued to walk further into the sea and towards the sun, until she was standing six inches deep in the water and laughing. Her laughter was real and sincere and contagious, and he suppressed a smile at the sight of her. Her dark blue attire and pale skin completely contrasted the orange-pink sky and the light waters below. She was confident, happy and completely radiant, and appeared to Jack to be some sort of goddess, like a female Poseidon. She was magnificent. After standing in perfect silence for a couple of minutes, watching Phryne in the water and rejecting her invitations for him to join her, he realised that the air had turned bitterly cold, and dreaded to think of what the affect would be upon the water and, indeed, upon Phryne; she was recovering from surgery and was not yet fully restored to health, she could not risk becoming unwell.

"Phryne" Jack called, and something in his tone caused her to turn around and look at him with a serious and attentive expression. "It's freezing, please, come back to the shore" he said, indicating towards the beach with his left hand. Phryne placed her hand on her hat and smiled.

"Of course, Jack" she called, before lowering her hand from her hat and turning away from the sun, as she began to wade back towards the beach.

A few moments later, a particularly chilly gust of wind swept across the beach, throwing sand and light wood across the beach, and blowing Phryne's ill-secured hat from her head. Phryne turned immediately towards where the hat had blown, finding it floating in the water to her left. She bent down instinctively to retrieve it, but was quickly reminded of the earlier incident with the milk bottle, as a sharp, warning pain shot through her abdomen, causing her to press a hand to it immediately and stand bold upright. She applied pressure to her abdomen and, before she could consider whether to make a second attempt, was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of disturbed water.

Upon watching Phryne attempt to pick up her hat, to be prevented from doing so by pain, Jack Robinson rushed forward, walking briskly through the water which separated himself from Phryne, and picking up her hat in a single deft movement before she had a chance. Phryne watched with amusement as Jack waved the damp garment in the air in an attempt to dry it, placing his right hand upon her forearm and guiding her back towards the shore, kicking hit feet out as they reached the sand.

"Jack Robinson" she said gently against the wind, causing the only-ever-so-slightly-put-out inspector to turn towards her. "Always a gentleman" she declared with a beaming smile, removing her hand from her side.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, lowering the hat and placing his hand gently upon her waist, staring at the position of her injury.

"It was just a twinge" she said dismissively. "Nothing to worry about." Jack looked towards her with an expectant expression.

"You do realise that your antics have soaked my socks and possibly ruined my shoes?" he said in an angerless tone. Phryne lowered her gaze to his feet, observing that his shoes were shining bright, and the bottom three inches of his trousers were damp. She pursed her lips and looked up at him.

"I do hope you're less fond of those shoes than I am of my hat" she said with a smile, before observing the impassive expression upon his face. "I'm sorry, Jack" she said, trying to stifle her laugh. Jack rose his eyebrows and suppressed a small smile.

"You're not, Miss Fisher, are you?" he asked.

"No" she replied instantly, before bursting into fresh laughter once more. Jack rose the damp hat he was holding and put it directly onto her head, causing her to open her mouth and gasp in shock, stepping back slightly and raising her hand instantly upwards, as the damp left-side of the hat sent the few remaining cold droplets of water down her neck, trailing glistening lines across her bare skin. She looked up at Jack in surprise, and found that he was staring at her with an amused expression and a satisfied smirk, causing her to smile back in response. She did not remove the hat.

The wind began to blow slightly stronger, causing Phryne's hair to blow defiantly from beneath her hat. Jack took a step closer to her and swept some wayward strands back behind her ear, his warm fingers caressing her cool skin.

"You're cold" he commented, drawing her coat tighter across her, and bringing up the ermine collar to provide some further warmth to her neck. Phryne relaxed beneath his touch, and her previously teasing expression became gentle and serene.

"I'm fine, Jack" she replied, placing her right hand upon his left, which had remained upon her.

Jack felt Phryne's warm fingers wrap around his hand, the contact causing his breathing to deepen. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were wide and dilated, shining due to the harshness of the wind. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips gently parted. Her eyelids fell a fraction, and within a moment the space between them no longer existed, and their hands moved up each other's bodies until they pulled each other close, their lips meeting as the waves continued to crash noisily behind them.

The cold wind blew across their skin, cooling them as their lips explored each other's keenly, the kiss quickly becoming heated and more passionate. Jack's hand drifts up her neck and cups her cheek and head, drawing her deeper into the kiss, as his right hand is placed protectively upon her waist. Phryne's hands travel beneath his coat and up his back, exploring the taut muscles and enjoying the warmth of him, as she presses herself tightly against his body, drawing him desperately closer. Jack gently pulls her forward by their waist, their hips colliding, sending waves of pleasure throughout both of their bodies. Phryne moans against his mouth in response, gasping breathlessly and almost breaking the kiss, and feeling Jack's own heart pounding against her chest. He drew his hand from her face to her neck, caressing the soft skin behind it, as her hands continued their exploration of his body. The wind grew stronger and colder, and her skin became almost icy, causing her to tremble. Jack released a shuddering breath against Phryne's mouth, mournfully breaking the kiss and slowly opening his eyes. Phryne responds quickly, her breathing heavy and laboured, her eyes half-open and heavy with desire. He feels her hands slowly travel down his back, across his waist and to his front. He presses a kiss to her forehead and cups her cheek, as she leans against his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her, sheltering her from the wind. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, grabbing small handfuls of his shirt as she breathed him in. She had never felt so safe.

"You're cold" he explained, and Phryne hummed in response. "We should head back" he whispered. He felt her nodding against his chest, before she tilted her head back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes" she responded, a gentle smile upon her lips. "I suppose we should."

Jack's gaze lingered upon her for a few moments, before he turned his attention to her discarded shoes, drawing them towards her so that she could slip them back on with ease. She held onto his shoulder as he assisted her, replacing the shoes with little effort. Jack wrapped his arm across Phryne's back and she placed hers against his, between his jacket and his coat, as he had encouraged, to keep her warm. She leaned against his shoulder as they walked from the beach, and considered how the waves continuing to crash, the gulls continued to cry, and the sun continued to set. They had been alone on the secluded beach, enjoyed each other's closeness and enjoyed a newfound degree of intimacy, and the world had not come to an end. She smiled.

They arrived back at Phryne's house shortly before half-past six, and were admitted by a calm Mr B, who immediately commented upon the weather and asked if either of them would like a hot drink. After both assenting, Phryne called Mr B back before he entered the kitchen, explaining that there had been a 'mishap' with the inspector's shoes and socks, and asking if Mr B would be kind enough to find him a fresh pair of socks and tend to his shoes. Mr B nodded and waited beside Jack as he removed the soaked garments, as a bemused looking Phryne strode back towards the parlour, casting a glance back towards Jack as she reached the door. Jack followed her in immediately afterwards, and a few minutes later Mr B entered, carrying a tray laden with hot coffee, warm milk, and fresh socks. Phryne poured the coffee as Jack placed the fresh socks on his ice cold feet, and was handed his now (incredibly) dry shoes by Mr Butler, who he thanked sincerely, without questioning what he thought could be nothing sort of witchcraft.

When Dot and Hugh arrived ten minutes later, they found Phryne and Inspector Robinson sat beside each other in the parlour, looking over some open files, deep in conversation. Dot lingers in the doorway for a moment, smiling in relief and satisfaction at the happy look on Phryne's face, as the inspector provides her with a much-needed distraction. She and Hugh walked into the room and were greeted warmly by their hostess, who rose from her seat and embraced them affectionately, before ushering them into seats as Mr B returns with their drinks.

The evening was extremely pleasant and highly enjoyable, with the guests relishing the company of their hostess and each other, dining heartily before returning to the parlour and talking until quite late. So distracted were they all by the company and conversation, that no one (not even Dot) seemed to notice the small amount of fresh sand scattered across the floor in the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for continuing to read the story, I hope you're enjoying it so far. Thank you to those of you who have followed/favourited/reviewed, it really means a lot.**

 **Amy: Thank you for pointing that out, it was an error on my part! I'll include an explanation in the next chapter, sorry about that. Thanks again for bringing it to my attention.**

 **rohrstuff: Thank you for your review, I hoped it dulled the ache of housework! Sorry about the error with the penicillin, I've amended the chapters which mentioned it and will have to conduct more detailed research in the future. Thank you again, and I hope you continue to enjoy the coming chapters.**

 **Also, there have been some comments on the last sentence in the previous chapter, which was regarding the sand in the hallway. I didn't mean anything sinister by it, I just meant that it must have come from Jack and Phryne's shoes as they came back from the beach; it represented their escape from the house, their romantic encounter, and an attempt at compromising in a situation where Phryne felt slightly frustrated and bound to a certain way of thinking or acting (ie, remaining in the house as she didn't wish to worry Dot). Sorry if I didn't convey that very well. There is a slightly more dangerous element to this chapter, so hopefully that will compensate!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

In the days that followed Phryne continued to recover, with Mac declaring her able to return to her usual duties and routines, but instructing her to act with caution and restraint and be mindful of her injury, whilst abstaining from confrontational situations which could pose a danger to her health. Phryne offered her usual reassurances and placations, whilst Jack stood beside the fireplace and nodded towards Mac, who was grateful that the inspector was present when she gave Phryne her instructions; she knew he'd make sure she didn't overdo it, and she did not doubt that he would keep her safe.

Over the next week Phryne's strength recovered, and she found herself feeling more alert and energetic than she had done in recent weeks. Whilst her staff were still treating her with an understandable and quite touching degree of care, Phryne immersed herself back into her work, and relished the opportunity to take a more hands-on approach. However, she was slightly frustrated to find that that approach had been influenced somewhat by Jack, who subtly inserted himself into her investigations when they involved the slightest degree of physical action or potential danger: something for which she felt her kind companion, Dot, was responsible for. "You're quite the double agent, Dot" Phryne had joked, causing the maid to blush slightly, before reminding her that that couldn't possibly be the case, as this would imply that she was working for two different sides, informing her employer that "there's only one side, Miss, where you and the inspector are concerned". Phryne's smile had faltered slightly, and for a moment Dot wondered whether she had said something wrong. But Phryne recovered herself quickly, nodding in agreement and smiling at her maid. "Quite right, Dot" she agreed, "though I think the inspector needs reminding of precisely how much of my side he is permitted to occupy" she had declared, picking up a piece of toast from the breakfast table and heading towards the phone, where she placed a call to the inspector and reassured him of her strength and ability. Her voice rose slightly when she attempted to gently chide him, and he could almost hear her rolling her eyes when he countered her arguments with his own. Jack hung up the phone a few minutes later, intrigued and bemused by the conversation, his eyebrows raised as Phryne's words swam in his mind. Phryne had not been at all angry with him, she simply wished to make it known that she was more than capable of looking after herself, despite her recent injury. Jack felt that she would have continued her monologue for longer, had he not redirected her attention by mentioning a lead in the main case they had been working on together, involving a spate of burglaries. She had stopped talking completely, and he could almost hear her weighing up her options as she tapped her finger upon the receiver, before declaring that she would meet him at the station in half an hour. As Jack patiently awaiting her arrival, he re-read the information he had received and considered the case as it was developing.

The four robberies had risen to seven, and thanks Phryne's invaluable input and Dot's undercover expertise, the trio had identified the people responsible; the burglaries were being carried out by a couple, Sarah Lomas, a maid for an eminently respectable family, and Silas Pratt, local gardener and general handyman. Sarah and been the maid at the first residence which was robbed, but had not been suspected as she had been at the pictures with her friend that evening, an alibi which was not difficult to establish. However, with further investigation, it turned out that Sarah had visited one of the other victims' households with her employers, and she had also been to another household where her friend worked as a scullery maid. When Jack and Phryne investigated the scenes of the fourth and fifth burglaries they had struggled to see any connection between the families, until a search of the shed used by the handyman in the fifth property revealed a framed picture of Sarah Lomas, and realisation dawned upon Jack and Phryne; not only were Sarah and Silas romantically involved, but they used their positions to identify households which they could target. Their alibis demonstrated that for each night one could be accounted for, the other could not, which led Phryne to deduce that Sarah burgled the houses chosen by Silas, and vice versa. This made it difficult to draw links between the crimes, and even harder to identify those response. Until now.

Jack and Phryne looked into the lives and activities of the couple in the days after their identification and had ascertained that there were two potential new targets, the information for which he had just received that morning. Jack rose from his seat and collected the necessary files and paperwork, before clearing a space on his desk where he guessed (quite correctly) that she was seat herself upon her arrival. When she arrived a short while later, wearing black and red and smiling warmly at him as they spoke, she perched herself on the desk and plucked the paper from his hand, quickly perusing the contents and turning towards Jack with an amused, almost excited, expression.

"Well, Jack" she breathed, running her thumb down the edge of the paper, "I believe that our plans for tonight are now fairly apparent."

"Indeed they are, Miss Fisher" Jack returned in a light tone, as he turned towards her and gently removed the paper from her grasp, his eyes meeting hers as he did so. "Providing you permit me to accompany you, of course" he added in the same tone. Phryne rose her eyebrows slightly and stared at him with a daring expression.

"Of course" she returned gently, snatching the paper from his grasp and stepping down onto the floor. "The Fieldings are on holiday, and the Raymonts have no plans that they've divulged" she said in a gentle tone as she read the information, her eyes turning towards Jack. "You and I can take the Fieldings, I hope?" Jack smirked.

"I didn't for a moment believe that we wouldn't" he replied, clasping his hands together upon his desk. Phryne smiled.

"I'll see you at eight" she said, placing the paper neatly on the desk and turning to leave.

"Six" countered Jack, "the nights grow dark very early this time of year, so our burglars are likely to strike earlier."

"Seven" countered Phryne from the doorway.

"Six thirty!" Jack called as she reached the middle of the front desk. She rose a hand in the air and waved her assent before walking briskly out of the building, her white coat drifting through the air as she left a cloud of French perfume in her wake.

It was a cold Friday evening in late November, and Jack and Phryne were sat in Cec and Bert's taxi, parked several houses away from a beautiful home owned by Corporal Fielding, whose wife was a famous ballerina. The couple had embarked for Paris that very morning, but not before Jack had spoken to them and explained the nature of the recent spate of burglaries, and the fact that they could be the next targets. The corporal would have cancelled the trip had his wife not been performing in Paris the following week, and so instead he entrusted the safety of his home and his possessions to the inspector, upon whom he bestowed keys and access to his household staff. Jack had met Phryne at her home shortly after six o'clock, where they discussed the matter fully and decided that taking the cab would be the best idea as it was the least conspicuous, though Phryne was loathe to leave her Hispano-Suiza in what she felt to be nothing short of neglect.

Phryne and Jack remained parked down the road from the large house for almost an hour, observing the surrounding homes, area and people as the cool, dark evening passed quickly and with little occurrence. Phryne laid her small pair of binoculars in her lap, sighed, and leaned back.

"We've only been here an hour, Phryne" Jack said in a gentle and consoling tone. "It's still early yet."

"Indeed" Phryne sighed, turning towards him. "Do you think Hugh and the other officers are having better luck outside the Raymonts' residence?" Jack pressed his lips together and shrugged slightly.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, Miss Fisher" he returned. "But I'm sure our night won't be wholly uneventful."

"No" Phryne said gently, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm sure that it won't." Jack's eyes shone in the darkness, and he slowly turned back towards the house.

"I don't believe Sarah and Silas are going to be having a night at home listening to the wireless and sipping cocoa, either" Jack commented dryly. Phryne drew the binoculars back to her eyes and smiled.

"Their crimes were well thought out and highly intelligent, Jack, they are certainly to be commended" she commented, leaning forward slightly in their seat. "I'm almost minded to let them get away with it." Jack smirked.

"Unfortunately, Miss Fisher, the Victorian Police Force and the city itself will not permit such a generous act" he said lightly.

"And nor would you chief commissioner" Phryne returned, her smile broadening as she kept her attention upon the house. Jack smiled.

It was thirty minutes before Phryne noticed movement from the far end of the street. She nudged Jack and pointed forwards, and the inspector squinted and watched as a petite young woman dressed in black and navy stalked confidently down the sidewalk, turned around to ensure she was not being followed, and walked into the front courtyard of the house in question. Although it was difficult to tell in the darkness, and from the distance, Phryne recognised the blonde curls as belonging to those of Sarah Lomas, who she watched with great interest.

"She's approached the front of the house" Phryne explained, tilting her head to the right as she followed the young woman's movements. "And she hopped the fence and has snuck into the back garden, presumably to enter via the back garden" Phryne smiled. "Smart girl."

"Indeed" Jack breathed, leaning forward and staring after the girl, before turning towards Phryne with a contemplative expression. She was smirking. "Miss Fisher, I'm not sure whether you are intending on attempting to apprehend the suspect or join her" he stated, putting on a pair of black gloves and checking that he had his handcuffs with him. "If it's the latter, I'd ask you kindly to wait in the car." Phryne lowered the binoculars and pulled on her coat.

"And miss all the fun? Hardly" she commented, her eyes turning towards Jack. "Ready?" He nodded, and they each got out of the car and headed slowly towards the house.

Phryne and Jack reached the wrought iron gate, which had been opened a fraction by the recent intruder. Phryne drew the gate open wider and was about to go inside, when she felt Jack's strong hand upon her arm.

"There are two entrances, Miss Fisher, the front door and the back" he explained, removing his hand from his pocket to reveal a set of keys. "We should take one each." Phryne nodded.

"Do you have a preference, inspector?" she asked. Before Jack could respond, she plucked a key from his hand which she had correctly identified as the back door key, and began creeping slowly across the courtyard and towards the rear of the house. Jack sighed lightly to himself, turning the second key over in his hand, before crossing up the pathway and towards the front door.

Phryne climbed carefully over the small fence dividing the courtyard from the garden, before pushing herself against the wall and walking around the side of the house. As Phryne reached the back door she crouched low, examining it closely, and finding that it was unlocked, courtesy of a spare key made by Mr Pratt, using some equipment they found in his shed. She ran her finger over the lock and reached for the handle, pushing it down gently and then gradually opening the door.

Phryne stepped into the house and closed the door quietly behind her, her eyes soon growing accustomed to the darkness. She found herself standing in the large kitchen, glancing around at the various appliances and furniture, before staring ahead at the open door, which led directly into a large corridor. Phryne crept forwards slowly, staying as close to the left wall as she could, as she listened out carefully for any sounds in the house. As she entered the corridor she paused for a moment, looking around to try and establish the layout of the house. The front door was directly in front of her, about twenty yards away. The painted glass in the top centre allowed the pale moonlight to shine through, bathing the tiled floor with red, green and yellow light. There appeared to be two large rooms on the left and a doorway to another on the right, beside the front door. The staircase was to the left as you walked in through the front, and to Phryne's immediate right was a corridor leading to a separate part of the house. She crept forward once more, mindful of her step upon the tiled floor, as she ran her fingers across the cool wall. She reached the doorframe of the closest door on her left, and was about to peek inside, when the sound of approaching footsteps from the room to the far right caused her to pause. Before she could react, a figure emerged from the room she was about to enter, pressing its hand to her mouth and hauling her inside, before pressing her against the wall, its body tight against hers. HIs right hand remained upon her upper arm and his hand across her mouth, and Phryne's wide eyes relaxed as they met the blue-eyed gaze of her would-be captor.

It was Jack Robinson.

Phryne suppressed her sound of surprise and stilled her hands around his wrists, relaxing against him as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth and indicated for her to be quiet. Phryne complied, glancing to her right towards the doorway, and listening out carefully for further movement. She could feel Jack's heated breath upon her neck, and his hand moved slowly down her arm and towards her wrist. As he was about to move towards the doorway the footsteps became louder and met the tiled floor, causing Phryne to instinctively reach for Jack and pull him against her, his body slamming into hers. He turned his head towards her and found that their foreheads met, their noses grazing as he turned to face her, their lips gently parted. She could feel his heart racing against her chest, and his body was emitting an incredible heat. Jack inhaled deeply, breathing in her familiar scent as her hands relaxed from around him, falling sensually down his back and pausing at his hips, as the sound of footsteps creeping slowly up the staircase caused them to turn towards each other with attentive eyes. When the footprints reached the top of the stairs and the house was silent once more, Jack turned to face Phryne directly, and found her staring up at him with shining eyes, her cheeks slightly brushed and her exhalations slightly breathless.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, placing his hands instinctively upon her lips. She nodded.

"Thank you" she returned, her voice low and barely audible, as she turned towards the direction of the door, before tilting her head up to Jack. "She's gone upstairs" she said simply, her tone slightly confused. Jack frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Phryne sighed, her brow furrowing as she thought.

"She could only have had time to search that one room" she whispered hastily. "What about the other two rooms, and the corridor at the back which leads to the other part of the house?" Jack considered her words.

"Perhaps the objects she is looking for are located upstairs" he countered. Phryne chewed her bottom lip.

"Perhaps" she responded. Something was troubling her, something wasn't right; and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Jack placed his hand on her arm reassuringly, and she turned towards him in response. They were still standing close, their bodies pressed so tightly together that she could feel his chest move as he breathed, which made her feel exhilarated. She sighed and forced the feeling aside just as Jack began to speak.

"I'll go upstairs and keep an eye on Miss Lomas" he began. "Can you secure the downstairs and keep an eye on the exits?" he asked. "I don't want her to escape." Phryne nodded in understanding just as Jack removed his hands from her body and took a step back, her body cooling instantly, as he slowly left the room and travelled soundlessly up the stairs. Phryne remained fixed to the spot for a few moments, her breathing heavy and her body tingling. She clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply in an attempt to collect herself, before opening her eyes wide and turning towards the door, creeping out of it and into the dimly lit corridor.

Phryne walked towards the coloured light which shone upon the ground, heading down the corridor and turning left into the room closest to the door. It was a large parlour with dark wooden furniture, a piano, several comfortable chairs and a large grammar phone and assortment of records. There were several tall and rather expensive looking vases and ornaments which adorned various pieces of furniture, most of which appeared to be made of porcelain or ivory. She could see the outlines of gilded frames upon the walls, and the tall windows were draped with soft, white curtains; this was evidently a room used for entertaining, judging from the arrangement of the furniture and space to dance. Phryne surveyed the room quickly and turned back towards the doorway, her heart stopping at the sight before her.

Jack had reached the top of the stairs and followed the sound of footsteps into the second room on the right. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching as a strobe of bright light from a torch the young woman was holding danced upon the walls, as she loaded a pillow case with what was evidently the mistress's jewels. The emeralds and diamonds shone angrily against the bright yellow light of the torch, as Jack felt in his pocket for the handcuffs, and walked towards the dark clothed blonde woman, who turned around just as he reached her side.

As Phryne had turned to leave the room she had found herself stopping in her tracks, as a tall, stocky man whom she recognised from when she interviewed him earlier that week stood before her. Silas Pratt stood tall in the doorway, his muscular body encased in complementary black attire, his cruel mouth twisted into a snarl. There was a sinister expression upon his face which made Phryne's blood run cold, and she took a step back.

"Mr Pratt" she said calmly, placing her hand into her pocket. He did not move. "It's over" she said confidently. "The Police know all about you and Sarah, and the clever plot you both devised" she continued, hoping she could stall him for just a few moments longer. He stepped into the room and she moved back accordingly. "They'll find you both, you know they will" she added, her hand gripping the object she desire and drawing it towards the edge of her pocket. "There's no escape from this" she added finally, drawing the pistol from her pocket.

"Oh, but there is, Miss Fisher" he stated, taking several steps towards her. Phryne pulled the gun from her pocket and held it out before her, aiming it directly at his head and watching as his expression became angrier.

"I'm afraid not" she returned, indicating with the gun for him to move away from the door. He complied, and Phryne watched as he walked in a semi-circle, her movements mirroring her own, until their original positions were reversed. "I didn't see you come in" she admitted, curiosity present in her tone. Mr Pratt, who seemed to take the comment as a complement, smiled.

"No one ever does" he returned, his tone making Phryne feel uncomfortable.

"I'll pay particular attention to your departure, though, to make up for my earlier omission" she said sardonically. "When you're led from this house in handcuffs Mr Pratt, I assure you that all eyes will be upon you."

Before Pratt could respond, the sound of shattering glass and a scuffle from upstairs caused Phryne to turn towards the staircase. The moment her head turned Mr Pratt lunged forwards, and attempted to wrestle the gun from her grasp. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pinned her roughly to the wall, raising her arm in the air as he tried to remove the gun from her grasp. A table fell over in the struggle and something shattered, as the attacker continued to attempt to subdue the lady detective. Phryne resisted, and they fought over the gun for several moments longer before Phryne dropped it on the floor and kicked it away into the darkness, out of his sight and reach. Enraged, Pratt struck her hard across the face with the back of his hand, causing her right cheek to burn as her mouth played host to the familiar metallic taste of blood. Phryne was dazed for a moment by the strike, and within seconds Pratt had forgotten himself completely; instead of using this as an opportunity to escape he focused his attentions on the woman before him, placing his hands tightly around her neck and choking her as he pinned her against the wall. Phryne struggled against his grasp, digging her nails into his hands as her face was thrust upwards, panic radiating throughout her body as black spots began to form across her eyes. She inhaled sharply and summoned all her remaining energy, and kneed him hard in the groin, causing him to groan in pain and relinquish his hold upon her, staggering back a few paces, before standing up straight and lunging towards her. Phryne turned to the right and picked up the nearest item, a beautiful angel formed from heavy stone, and struck him hard across the head with it, rendering him immediately unconscious. Phryne put her hands upon her thighs and slowly recovered her breathing, before the sound of heavy footsteps upon the stairs caused her to turn instinctively towards the doorway, the heavy stone angel raised in her right hand, as the footsteps neared the entrance to the room.

A few seconds later Jack Robinson entered the room, holding an enraged young woman before him. Her hands were cuffed behind her back but she was flailing violently in his grasp, pushing herself forwards in a vain attempt to free herself from the inspector's strong grasp. Upon seeing the unconscious body of her lover she stilled for a moment, her eyes widening in shock, before turning towards Phryne with an angry look which made Pratt's snarl almost seem inviting. She lunged for her, and Jack wrenched her back. Phryne sighed. She'd had quite enough of being set upon for one evening.

"Are you okay?" Jack breathed, his eyes widening slightly as he stared at Phryne. Even in the dim room he could see that her right cheek appeared to be turning red, and fresh blood stained the corner of her mouth.

"I'm fine" she responded gently, her voice sounding weaker than she had intended.

"What did you do!" demanded the young woman, turning from the unconscious form of her lover to Phryne, and lunging towards her once more. Jack pulled her back with ease as Phryne placed the ornament back upon the table.

"Calm yourself, Miss Lomas" Phryne commanded, watching as the young woman stared up at her with a wicked expression. "There are plenty more ornaments" she threatened, her fingers lingering upon the stone angel. Jack's eyebrows rose in disapproval at the empty threat, and Miss Lomas sighed in defeat.

Phryne remained still for a moment, considering the scene before her as Jack flicked on the light and led Miss Lomas towards a chair, ordering her to sit down. Phryne squinted at the new brightness of the room, before turning around and searching for her gun, which she located quickly. She explained that there had been a telephone in the hallway, and that she would telephone Russell Street to arrange for some officers to collect the prisoners. She placed one hand on her swollen cheek and left the room, leaving Jack to guard the incensed young woman on the sofa, whose eyes burned with angry tears.

Three constables arrived shortly afterwards, and Jack gratefully handed the woman into the custody of the burliest officer, before instructing the other two to lift the unconscious Mr Pratt from the floor. He was breathing regularly and his head injury was not severe, and so Jack ordered that he be taken back to the station and examined immediately by a doctor, following the officers from the house to ensure that the prisoners caused no issue as they were placed into the car. Phryne sat upon a chair in the corner of the room, turning her new favourite ornament over in her hands as she watched the Police remove the angry young woman and her immobile lover from the room and to the waiting Police car. Her cheek was throbbing and she was feeling slightly nauseous, and her hands trembled as she held the ornament in her hands. Her eyes were fixed upon the spot on the floor where Mr Pratt had just been, the sight of a small amount of his blood causing the metallic taste in her mouth to increase considerably, and the memories of his hands around her neck returned to her with full force. She didn't hear Jack re-enter the building, and was only aware of his presence when she felt him slowly remove the ornament from her grasp, replacing the cold stone with his own warm hands.

"Phryne" he said gently, his eyes studying the light bruise on her cheek and the distinctive purple marks around her neck. His jaw clenched. "Are you alright?" he asked, calming himself. Phryne smiled wearily as she met his gaze.

"You're going to wear that question out, inspector" she declared, before rising from her seat and standing before him, their hands still clasped, their eyes meeting.

"Perhaps" he said, placing his fingers beneath her chin and tilting her head towards him so that he could get a better look at her cheek. Phryne watched as anger flickered across his eyes for a moment, before being replaced with a look of concern.

"It's nothing" she said dismissively, placing her hand upon his. His skin was warm and his touch was incredibly soothing, and she kept it upon her cheek. His fingers splayed lightly over the swollen area and she inhaled sharply, before turning her eyes towards his.

Jack was watching her intently, his eyes surveying her for any signs of further injury or pain. She watched as his gaze fell to her abdomen, drifted over her once more, and then he calmed notably. She offered him a weary smile and he stepped towards her, removing his hand from her cheek and drawing her into a gently embrace. Phryne sighed gently and relaxed into his arms, resting her uninjured cheek against his chest as he held her for a few minutes. One of his hands found her lower back and the other rested gently on the back of her head, soothingly caressing her hair as she leaned tiredly against him. Her head was still spinning.

"Two individuals who have been committing prolific burglaries across the city have been apprehended" he said simply, and she hummed in response. "Neither of them are in any condition to be interviewed tonight, so we'll deal with them in the morning" he declared, angling his wrist so that he could see the time. "And it's not even eight o'clock". Phryne chuckled and tilted her head back to face him.

"Not a bad evening's work, inspector" she smiled, her voice sounding more stable and familiar. "The commissioner will be pleased" she added sardonically. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps you'll be promoted." Jack sighed a small laugh, and a comfortable silence befell them both.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gently. Phryne stared up at him for a moment, the unexpected question throwing her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Apprehending Melbourne's finest criminals is no easy task, Miss Fisher" Jack responded, causing Phryne to smile slightly. "You need to regain your strength after such a-" he paused, searching for the right word, "-hands-on apprehension" he added, watching as she stared at him with a bemused expression.

"Are you asking me out to dinner, Jack Robinson?" she asked, amusement present in her light tone. Jack nodded.

"Yes, Miss Fisher" he returned, his eyes meeting hers, watching for a reaction. "I believe I am". She smiled.

"I would love to" she answered sincerely, and Jack nodded, before offering her his arm and leading her from the building.

Jack drove Phryne through the streets of Melbourne, intentionally avoiding giving her specific details of their intended location. Buildings ran alongside the road, trees stood tall and the chatter of pedestrians reached the inside of the car. Phryne leaned her injured cheek against the cool material of the seat, which soothed it slightly. She sighed in satisfaction.

A few minutes later Jack pulled up outside a red brick building with a large white sign, with red and blue letters declaring that the restaurant was called 'Maison de la Vie'. Phryne stared up at the letters as Jack got out of the car and opened her door for her, offering her his hand and leading her onto the pavement.

"'House of life'?" she asked.

"Indeed" Jack stated mysteriously. "You'll see why when we get inside."

Jack led Phryne towards the main entrance. The doors were opened by two young men, who smiled and nodded politely at the couple. Phryne looked around the restaurant with interest, examining the lay out and approving; the room was incredibly large, with a small bar to the far right and tables arranged across the floor space. In the far left of the room a modern jazz band were playing a familiar tune, and a few couples were dancing on the considerable floor space beside them. There was a tall staircase leading upstairs, which Phryne correctly guessed led to extra seating. As she stepped further into the restaurant she admitted the details of the room, noting the red brick walls and classic art, the dark wooden tables, bright white candles and fresh flowers adorning each table, and the happy chatter which made the large room feel comfortable and homely. She could not help but smile as Jack led her inside, and she was greeted by the aromas of chicken, pasta, garlic and various herbs, which made her aware of a hunger she had not realised that she possessed.

"What a charming place" she smiled. "I've never heard of it."

"It's one of Melbourne's best kept secrets" he said, turning towards her with a calm expression. "They don't let just anyone in, Miss Fisher" he added. Phryne chuckled.

"Ah! Monsieur Robinson, please" came the happy voice of the head waiter, who hurried across the room towards Jack, greeting him with warmth and familiarity, before turning his attention towards Phryne. "And who is this belle mademoiselle?" he enquired.

"Jacques, this is the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher" Jack responded. "Miss Fisher, this is Jacques Levalle".

"Another Jack" Phryne smiled, as the kindly waiter took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine" he returned, a warm and inviting smile upon his lips. "You are here to eat, yes?" he asked, and Phryne nodded. "Bien!" he declared, before indicating for them to follow him and leading them towards a table in the far right of the room, which afforded them both comfort and privacy. Phryne watched as he covertly removed the 'reserved' sign and placed it on the next table. "They will be just as happy over here" he explained, and Phryne laughed.

"I'm sure they will" she agreed, as the handsome waiter handed her a menu, and then Jack. Phryne opened the menu and scanned it quickly, her mouth watering at the contents.

"Can I get you both something to drink?" the kindly waiter offered. Jack turned towards Phryne, who ordered a glass of red wine. Jack asked for the bottle.

"My, my inspector" Phryne purred, as Jacques headed towards the bar to get their drinks. "What a wonderful place."

"Indeed it is" he agreed.

"However did you find it?" she asked. Jack turned towards her.

"That, Miss Fisher, is a tale you will never hear."

"Like the raids on the brothel with all those-"

"-precisely like that" Jack interceded quickly, speaking with calmness and ease. "Yes." Phryne shook her head lightly just as the waiter brought the wine over and poured her a glass. She thanked him and took a few sips, the strong liquid going instantly to her head.

"Are you ready to order?" Jack asked, noting Phryne's paleness. She looked up at him and then towards the waiter, ordering in French and exchanging a joke with him, which Jack felt certain was on his behalf. He smirked, then ordered his own food. The waiter collected their menus and left them in their own company.

Jack and Phryne sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, allowing themselves to listen to the music and grow accustomed to the atmosphere as the events of the past couple of hours slowly became a memory: with one very real reminder burning upon Phryne's cheek. She pressed her lips together and turned towards Jack, who met her gaze and offered her a warm smile. His left hand rested on the table, and Phryne found herself instinctively reaching towards him, drawing her fingers tentatively across the back of his knuckles, causing his fingers to flex in response, before capturing her hand with his own. She smiled, feeling her whole body relax beneath his touch. Her eyes drifted from the band to people at nearby tables, then back towards their own table. The tablecloth was white, and with matching cloth napkins of good quality. A small glass vase of purple and white flowers lay between them, and a large jug of cold water with ice had been brought over by a different waiter. It was only when Jack reached for his glass of wine that Phryne noticed something amiss.

When Jack reached for his glass the cuff of his shirt and suit rose up slightly, revealing deep scratch marks upon his arms. They were raw and deep, and evidently still bleeding. Phryne removed her hand quickly from his and leaned subtly across the table, causing him to place his glass back down as she undid his cuff and pushed it back, revealing the sore marks. She looked up towards him.

"Miss Lomas objected quite strongly to being put under arrest" Jack explained dryly, attempting to secure his cuff. Phryne gave him one of her looks and stopped him, placing his arm flat across the table as she reached for the water jug.

Jack watched as Phryne poured a glass of cold water into one of the accompanying tumblers, before picking up a cloth napkin and folding it up, dipping it into the glass, and applying it to his wrist. He inhaled slowly and watched as Phryne gently tended to him, wiping away the blood and cleaning the wound as best she could. After finishing with the first arm she insisted upon checking the second, which Jack permitted, and she tended to that one too. When she was finished she draped the bloodied napkin over the glass of water and turned towards him.

"It seems your prisoner gave you as much grief as mine did" she joked.

"Not quite" Jack responded, noticing how the light in the room seemed to highlight the redness of her cheek, which appeared to be slightly swollen.

Jack picked up his own napkin and drew the water jug towards him, using a dessert spoon to collect some of the ice cubes, which he arranged in the centre of the napkin, before drawing the edges together and securing it. He edged his chair around the table towards Phryne, their seats so close that their knees met beneath the table, as he pressed the ice-laden napkin to her burning cheek. Phryne blinked at the contact, which was cold and soothing, and instantly relieved some of the pain. After a couple of minutes her cheek felt almost completely numb, and she encouraged the item away from her face, drying her glistening cheek with a fresh napkin. Jack placed the damp napkin upon the silver tray the wine was served on, putting its bloodied brother and the glass of water beside it.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we, inspector?" Phryne asked gently. Jack turned towards her.

"Quite" he agreed, a small smile upon his lips.

Phryne felt more calm and relaxed than she could recall feeling in recent months. The company, the atmosphere, and possibly the wine, had caused her more immediate concerns to be dulled, and she found herself simply sitting and enjoying the company of Jack Robinson. She was about to say something when the band began to play a different song, and she turned towards them with a surprised smile, with Jack caught sight of, rising from his seat. Phryne turned towards him with interest as he stood before her and extended his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Fisher?" he asked. Phryne looked up at him with bright eyes, considering how the atmosphere and the alcohol appeared to be having the same effect on the inspector as they did upon herself. She placed her hand in his and he drew her from her seat, guiding her onto the dancefloor.

Jack turned towards Phryne and guided her towards him, placing one hand on her lower back as they danced in time with the music. There were already three or four couples on the dancefloor, and another few joined them as the song continued. Jack twirled Phryne delicately, lowering her slowly to the ground before bringing her back up towards him, their eyes meeting, their lips gently parted. They danced for the duration of the song, their bodies close, their steps perfect, their moves perfectly matched. Jack dipped Phryne just as the song ended, causing her heart to race in her chest, as he drew her back up quickly and they faced each other directly, their foreheads touching, their breath hot upon the cheeks of the other. The music came to a stop and, suddenly, so did the illusion. Phryne felt Jack's hand upon her lower back and leaned moved her fingers against his other hand, her eyes gazing into his and finding the same solemn look staring back at her.

"We have to talk about this" she said, her voice low but firm. Jack nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I know" he returned sincerely, as the next song began to play. "But not tonight" he added.

"No" she agreed, pressing her body closer to his as he drew her towards him, her uninjured cheek resting against his. "Not tonight" she added, breathing the words into his ear.

Phryne felt his hand apply gently pressure to the centre of her back, guiding her closer to him, their hips connecting. Her body trembled with anticipation and her breathing deepened. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, nuzzling against his cheek as they continued to dance to the slow music, each movement slow and delicate and yet somehow incredibly intimate.

Phryne and Jack danced together for over an hour, surrounded by other couples and blending in perfectly with them; they appeared like any other couple dancing in the restaurant and, for that one evening, they were. Phryne and Jack travelled together across the dancefloor, adjusting their moves to each new melody but never once relinquishing the hold on the other. Their feet ached with exhaustion, their untouched food lay cooling upon their table, and the idle chatter provided a calming background noise to their own conflicting thoughts, which they tried desperately to suppress, as they allowed themselves to break down the barriers which existed between them; which _had_ to exist between them.

Just for one night.


	9. Chapter 9, pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. This chapter is going to be divided into two sections, the second of which will be uploaded shortly. As always, if you have any advice/criticism/comments please do not hesitate in letting me know. Thank you again for continuing to read the story, and for your patience.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

On a warm evening in early December Phryne Fisher was sat in an arm chair by the fire, drinking whiskey and perusing some letters she had received earlier the day. The silence was broken by the shrill ringing of the telephone, which was quickly picked up by Mr B, who called to Dot from the kitchen. As well as the usual correspondence of bills, letters from potential clients and various social invitations, Phryne had received a letter from England stating that her Moth was repaired and would be able to be collected 'within the week'. Phryne smiled, fanning herself lightly with the letter before laying it down upon the table, and considering how she was going to get her beloved plane back to her homeland; she had absolutely no intention of returning to England any time soon. She was considering how to make arrangements for the aircraft to be shipped to her, when Dot entered the parlour. Phryne turned towards her and admired her beautiful dark blue dress, elegantly styled hair and light make up.

"Dot, you look divine!" Phryne smiled, drawing her legs towards her and turning towards her companion. "All eyes will be on you at the theatre, not the performance, which-" she continued, stopping mid-sentence as she registered a slight look of disappointment on Dot's face. "Whatever's the matter?" she asked, concern entering her tone.

"It's nothing, miss" Dot began gently, before sighing and turning towards her employer, who was looking up at her with interest. "Hugh's had to cancel, unfortunately, due to work commitments. But it's alright, miss, we can go another time" she stated dismissively, attempting to hide her disappointment. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you, or would you like me to go home?"

"Oh, Dot. I am sorry" Phryne stated, rising from her seat and placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. "You look so beautiful" she said, lifting some of the delicate fabric and smiling. "But you'll look just as beautiful when you attend the theatre tomorrow night" she continued, raising a hand as Dot began to protest. "I have a friend at the theatre, I'll sort out the tickets, don't worry" she said, offering her a small smile. "Did Hugh say what kind of 'work commitment' has caused him to cancel at such short notice?" she asked curiously, having noticed Dot's deliberate evasion of the specific reason, which normally she would give with ease. Dot hesitated.

"There's been a murder, miss" she explained gently, knowing that her employer would find out by some means or another. "Inspector Robinson asked for Hugh's assistance at the scene."

"A murder, how interesting" Phryne said, trying to push aside the pang of hurt she felt at having not been instructed. "I wonder why Jack didn't call himself and ask for us to assist." Dot paled. "What?" she asked, concern in her gentle voice. Dot met her gaze.

"It's at the docks, miss" she explained. Phryne stared at Dot for a moment, processing her words and sighing lightly; it was now quite clear why Jack had not invited her. She pressed her lips together and fought back her mild annoyance, forcing a smile.

"Well, Dot, it looks like our evening won't be so domestic after all" she said brightly, walking from the parlour and into the corridor. Dot narrowed her eyes in confusion and followed her employer into the hallway. "Would you like to change your lovely dress, Dot, or go as you and show Hugh what he's missed?"

"Miss, I don't… I think that we should stay here" Dot said hesitantly. Phryne removed her coat and hat from the stand and walked slowly towards her.

"If you're not feeling up to it you're more than welcome to stay here, Dot. Or I could drop you home on the way-" she added, gesturing towards the door with her gloves.

"No, miss, that's not what I meant" Dot stated. Phryne knew it wasn't. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to go to the docks, miss, after what happened. And Inspector Robinson clearly-"

"-wants to protect me. Yes, Dot, I know" Phryne said gently, her voice calm and soothing. "But I cannot spend my entire life afraid of the docks; I can't avoid the place forever, and I have absolutely no intention of doing so" she said in as gentle and reassuring manner as she could, as she put on her coat and secured her hat. "If I avoided every place something unpleasant had occurred in I'd have to retire immediately and find a way to travel to the moon" she said, raising her eyebrows as she pulled on her gloves. Dot watched her movements, noticing how her hands were shaking slightly.

"Are you sure you're ready, miss?" Dot asked, knowing that her employer would not be swayed. Phryne's attention remained on her gloves, which she slid on over her slender fingers.

"Absolutely" she said gently, smiling at Dot. "But you are under no obligation to join me, Dot. If you like I can-"

"I'm coming, miss" Dot said with conviction, removing her own coat and hat and putting them on. Phryne considered the unwavering loyalty and kindness of her friend, and placed her hand upon her arm. Dot turned towards her and found bright green eyes staring into hers.

"Thank you" she said solemnly, before informing Mr B of their departure and advising him not to wait up.

Phryne drove herself and Dot to the docks, where they arrived after a reasonable amount of time. Dot was surprised, having initially almost expected her employer to race towards the location as she did almost every other crime scene or location of interest. But she found that, on this particular journey, Phryne drove in accordance with all speed limits and motoring laws, so much so that she turned towards her and almost asked if she was alright. Phryne's eyes were glassy and her expression unreadable, though she appeared to be in a state of deep concentration and thinking. Even though her employer was wearing black gloves, Dot could see that her hands were gripping the steering wheel with a vice-like grip. She remained in a respectful silence at the beginning, before making a passing comment on a new club which had opened as they drove past it, which she hoped would provoke a conversation, and she was correct; the next ten minutes were spent discussing Phryne's affiliation with the owner, her intention to attend the club at the grand opening next week, and the type of music the bands would be playing.

The conversation had calmed Phryne somewhat, and she had relaxed visibly, some colour returning to her pale cheeks. But as she pulled up into the docks, and parked her Hispano-Suiza expertly beside Jack's Police car, the smell of the salt air, oil and sawdust almost choked her, bringing back memories of the day of her attack. She gripped the steering wheel with incredible strength that almost tore the seams of her gloves.

"Miss?" Dot asked gently, causing Phryne to blink herself out of her stupor and turn towards her with a slightly vacant expression. She quickly recovered herself and offered her companion a small smile.

"I'd imagine we'll find the inspector just over there, Dot, where that rather dashing young constable is standing guard" she said gently, picking up her bag and opening her car door. Phryne was on the ground and walking towards the uniformed officer before Dot could say a word, battling the strong feeling of nausea which was rising inside her.

Phryne and Dot crept around the side of one of the warehouses towards the scene of the crime. Upon hearing their footsteps the officer turned to face her, before taking a few steps towards her with his hands just before him. Phryne glanced at him and recognised him as being one of Jack's newest recruits; he was polite, attentive and incredibly softly-spoken. She liked him. She gave him her fullest grin and sidestepped him, ignoring his polite requests to 'hold on'. The officer's voice had attracted the attention of the others, prompting the inspector, Collins and a rather pale-looking dock worker to turn around.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne greeted pleasantly, her eyes befalling the body which was on the ground behind them. Jack stared at her in surprise and began hastening towards her. "Apologies for my lateness, but I didn't receive your invitation to the scene" she explained gently, her eyes staring at him accusingly as he reached her. "It must have got lost in the post."

"There was no invitation because I did not wish you to come" Jack responded in a kind yet firm manner, his tone low, his voice hushed. "How did you even know we were here?" he asked. Collins blanched.

"I'm sorry, sir, I… I telephoned Dotty to let her know that I wouldn't be able to-" Jack sighed and nodded, raising a hand and indicating for him to stop speaking, which he did so obediently. Jack's eyes never left Phryne.

"Miss Fisher, I-"

"-failed to invite me onto the case because-"

"- I am not obligated to invite you to every crime scene that-"

"- because you thought I couldn't handle coming to the docks after what happened and I-"

"- no, Phryne, that's not the case" Jack stated, silencing her for a moment. She looked up at him with wide, intelligent eyes, as Dot and the others stared at them in respectful silence.

"Then why wasn't I called?" she asked gently, taking a step towards him. "Why didn't you call me, Jack." Jack's expression was calm and impassive, and he held Phryne's gaze with gentle eyes.

"Because the man was stabbed" he explained, his voice low and hushed, almost unheard, his words carried to her by the wind.

A flicker of fear passed across Phryne's eyes as her gaze drifted once more to the body of the dead man, which was partially concealed by Jack and Hugh. She recovered herself immediately, side-stepping Jack and beginning to move towards it.

Jack turned on the spot and placed a hand on her arm, causing her to turn towards him, their faces inches apart. Before she could speak Jack led her twenty yards or so across the dock, out of view from the others as they paused the edge of the water, which he knew had a soothing effect upon her. The sun was setting in the background, spreading orange and pink into the otherwise blue sky. Gulls sang overhead, the water rippled and the air was salty. For a moment Jack was reminded of the beach, and for a split second so was she.

"I didn't invite you onto the scene because I felt that, under the circumstances, it was something which… could be avoided" Jack stated tentatively, raising a hand as Phryne was about to protest. "I was going to call you in the morning once the scene had been searched and the body taken to the morgue" he continued, and Phryne believed him. "We both know that between our associates, the papers and your almost divine powers of perception, I could hardly have kept news of a murder at the docks from you, and I never intended to" he explained gently. "I just wanted to spare you having to come back here under the circumstances. I had hoped that the first time you came back would be to deal with some… heiress's mislaid valuables or an issue involving illegal importation" he said, watching her carefully as he spoke. "I did not want the first time you came back to the docks to be to investigate a fatal stabbing" he said gently, his solemn eyes meeting hers.

Phryne watched him for a moment, considering his words and her conflicting feelings about his actions. She believed what he said, and whilst she perfectly understood and respected his intentions, part of her was hurt and even angry that he had concealed this from her. But these feelings melted away as she considered his logic and his kindness. He was acting out of care for her, not some ridiculous notion that she was not up to dealing with such a task because of her own attack. Had that been the case, he wouldn't have invited her on the murder in Little Lonsdale Street last week. She looked up at his patient expression with soft and intelligent eyes. Without a word, Phryne walked towards him and stood nose to nose with him, her breath grazing his cheek her lips slightly parted.

"Sometimes you can be quite infuriating, inspector" she stated, before leaning forwards and placing a soft kiss upon his unsuspecting lips. "Thank you" she whispered, as their lips gently parted. Her eyes met his and drifted away, as she walked past him and headed back towards the scene.

"Any sign of the weapon, gents?" called Phryne as she reached the scene. Constable Collins turned towards the inspector, who nodded.

"Er… no, miss. Not yet" he responded, stepping away from the body as Phryne headed towards it. "The doctor hasn't arrived yet, but from what we can see it must have been a fair-sized blade."

Phryne crouched beside the body, placing her gloved hand upon the ground to steady herself as she examined the corpse. The man was respectably dressed in a black evening suit and recently-polished leather shoes. He was in his mid-thirties, attractive, with sky-blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. His eyes were wide in surprise, his lips slightly parted, his right fist clenched. She slowly rose his shirt to examine the stab wound, which appeared to have been delivered directly into his heart.

"The killer clearly knew what they were doing" she stated. "The blade went straight through the heart, he would have been dead quickly" she said with some relief. "From what I can see of the entry wound I'd say it was a smooth blade, perhaps a kitchen knife?" she mused, trying to get a better look at the wound which was covered in blood. The man's blood and skin were warm, but he was certainly dead; he had no pulse and his skin had already begun to adopt that deathly hue. "He's not been dead long" she commented.

"Less than an hour, we believe" Jack commented, his footsteps approaching the crouching Phryne. "Mr Loft, who was turning up for a night shift, discovered the body thirty minutes ago" he explained. "This section of the dock were occupied by workers less than two hours ago, and none of them reported anything unusual." Phryne nodded.

"There are some grazes to his hands, particularly his knuckles. And a small cut beneath his eye, which is surrounded by a very recent purpling bruise" she commented, rising to her feet as she spoke. "There was evidently some sort of altercation before he died." Jack nodded.

"We're searching the dock thoroughly and appealing for witnesses. Unfortunately, the cargo was unloaded into this particular warehouse earlier this afternoon, and no one had a reason to frequent it until Mr Loft's shift began" he stated, gesturing towards the pale worker with his hand. "So the chance of finding someone who saw the man or the altercation are fairly slim."

"But not impossible" Phryne stated gently. Jack nodded.

"No, certainly not impossible" he responded, turning around as the sound of an approaching vehicle drew his attention away from Phryne. "I expect that will be the doctor. Collins, bring him over, will you?" he asked, and the officer nodded and headed towards the new arrival.

"Have you checked his pockets?" Phryne asked, her keen eyes staring at Jack with interest, as he turned back to face her.

"The though had occurred to me, Miss Fisher, but unfortunately I was interrupted from doing so by the arrival of an unexpected guest" he replied gently, pressing his lips into an accusing smile.

"I'd hardly call my arrival unexpected" she replied teasingly, and he rose an eyebrow, before turning on the spot and crouching beside the body.

Phryne walked to the other side of the fallen man as she and Jack searched opposite sides of him. In his pockets she found some loose change, a couple of keys and some flower petals, which appeared to be from a lily, and a card for a local bar which Phryne recognised. She examined the card closely and with interest, until the sound of Jack's voice drew her attention towards him. When she looked up she found that he was holding a wallet.

"Mr Jonathan Willis" he read aloud, as he continued to search through the wallet. "It appears that he works in a law firm in Victoria which specialises in family matters" he observed, handing Phryne the gentleman's card and driver's license. Phryne accepted the items and rose an eyebrow.

"Which means that our suspect pool could be considerably large" she commented, turning towards him. "Disgruntled clients, or partners of clients who lost money or influence due to Mr Willis's work, may have reason to want him dead." Jack nodded in agreement.

"I'll see if I can arrange for a warrant to be issued to allow us access to his files, and especially to any mail he may have received which is threatening or worthy of note" Jack commented resignedly. "Though I won't hold my breath." Phryne hummed in agreement and handed back the cards as she rose from the ground.

During their conversation the doctor had arrived, proclaimed the man to indeed be deceased, and had his assistant and one of the constables carry the man to a waiting vehicle after the necessary photographs had been taken.

"How soon can the autopsy be performed, doctor?" asked Jack politely. The older man rubbed his forehead and drew his ill-fitting spectacles closer to his mole-like eyes.

"I'll start immediately, inspector. A full report should be ready for you by the morning" he added, tipping hit has and walking off before Jack had a chance to respond. Phryne walked towards the inspector and stood beside him.

"Collins and I will head back to the station and search the records for any information we can on Mr Willis. If he was being threatened or was fearful for his safety he may have lodged a Police report" he reasoned, and Phryne nodded. "We'll also look into informing his next of kin."

"He isn't wearing a wedding ring" Phryne commented absently.

"No" Jack responded, placing the license and card into two small plastic evidence bags. "I'll telephone you the moment the report becomes available" he continued. "I'll also call you to make you aware of any leads we find in the meantime."

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne smiled. "Until that time, Dot and I will busy ourselves with this" she said, raising the card to the bar to Jack's line of vision. "I found it in Mr Willis's pocket."

"' _The_ _Lunar Eclipse'_ " read Jack.

"It's a fairly new bar about three miles from here" Phryne said. "They serve the most exquisite cocktails."

"The name sounds familiar" Jack mused, narrowing his eyebrows in concentration, his expression clouded. "I believe it was something to do with cocaine".

"Cocaine in a bar, heaven forbid" Phryne returned sardonically. Jack ignored the remark, as the memory returned to him.

"There was an operation about four months ago, when it was suspected that the bar played a role in the importation of cocaine" he explained. "Two officers were sent undercover for almost a month, one as a barman and the other as a patron. Neither were able to confirm our reports."

"Really" Phryne asked, her eyes alight with interest.

"Yes" Jack returned, handing the evidence bags over to Collins. "One of the many files sitting on my desk with a lengthy admonishing note from the chief commissioner" he said, forcing a fake smile. Phryne sighed.

"Well, Jack. Perhaps we'll be able to solve two mysteries" she said with a smile, before turning towards her companion. "Fancy a cocktail, Dot?" she teased, her comment being met with a blank expression from the younger woman, who had not heard the entirety of Phryne and Jack's previous conversation.

"Miss?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way" she said, handing Jack the card. "I'll see you in the morning, Jack." He nodded in response, and Phryne began to walk back towards her car.

"Miss Fisher" he called, causing her to pause as she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Be careful."

"You too, inspector" she replied, before stepping beside Dot and heading back to the vehicle.

Phryne and Dot travelled to the bar and remained there for several hours, ordering drinks and light refreshments whilst casually observing the surroundings. Phryne met several people she knew and was soon ushered towards a table, where she and Dot remained, quite inconspicuously. She learned that the bar was well-run and the staff highly experienced and efficient. Any disorderly patrons were removed swiftly and with little fuss, and a variety of people frequented the location. The music was fairly typical of such places, and the atmosphere was wonderful. There were attractive women and well-dressed men who were clearly city workers throughout the establishment, and so she found herself wondering whether perhaps his presence here was merely an element of his lifestyle, with no bearing on the case of his death. After five hours and several cocktails, Cec and Bert arrived in their taxi, with Cec driving Dot home and Bert taking Phryne to her own residence in her Hispano-Suiza, feeling calm and relaxed and very much looking forward to her bed; the taste of the salt air and scent of the docks was now little more than a hazy memory.

Phryne slept until mid-morning the next day, and was only roused when Dot entered her room with her breakfast tray. By the time she had eaten, bathed and dressed, Mr Butler knocked on the door and announced that the inspector was on the phone and wished to speak to her. Phryne smiled and thanked him, heading downstairs and picking up the receiver.

"Good morning, Jack" she said brightly.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher" he returned. "How was your evening at _The_ _Lunar Eclipse_?"

"A lovely little establishment. Well run, polite staff and patrons, modern music. No signs of drugs at all though, more to the pity" she sighed. Jack suppressed a small laugh. "The cocktails are as good as I remember, though" she added. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he returned sarcastically. "My evening was slightly more productive" he added lightly, and Phryne smiled. "We ran some checks into Mr Willis, and discovered that he was thirty-four years old, unmarried, residing in a house in the city he inherited from his family. His parents are both deceased, so his next of kin is his brother, Simon" he explained, as Phryne listened attentively. "Whilst the victim has not had any dealing with the Police, his brother is certainly familiar to us" he continued. "Simon Willis has several arrests and convictions for possession of various drugs, the last being two years ago. Since then he seems to have vanished off the face of the earth."

"What kind of drugs?" asked Phryne.

"Laudanum and cocaine" Jack returned. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"I see" she breathed. "So there could be a link between our man and the cocaine club after all" she pondered.

"Well, we certainly can't rule it out" Jack responded. "But it's possible that he is incarcerated somewhere else under another name, living abroad, deceased, it's impossible to tell." he said. "I have asked Collins to make enquiries with the last prison Mr Wallis was an inmate in, but I don't imagine he left a forwarding address."

"No, I can't imagine he did" Phryne responded. "Was the victim aware of his brother's predilection?"

"Oh, yes" Jack returned. "Jonathan Willis paid his brother's legal and medical bills on all occasions." Phryne hummed in response.

"Have you petitioned for a warrant for the victim's files?" Jack sighed.

"Yes" he replied despondently. "I'm not hopeful, but I shall pursue it." Phryne nodded.

"Has the autopsy report come in yet?" she asked.

"It has" Jack responded, and Phryne could hear the sound of pages being turned as he spoke. "Mr Willis died between six and seven o'clock last night. We got the call from the dock worker at seven fifteen" he explained. "There was a brief physical altercation, with minor injuries being sustained by the victim. He was then stabbed directly in the heart by a smooth blade of approximately five to six inches in length and two inches in width, most likely a kitchen knife as you suggested" he added. "As there was some damage to the victim's knuckles it is possible that the killer himself will be injured" he continued. "I don't suppose you saw any bruised or bleeding patrons at your party?"

"It was hardly a party, Jack" Phryne returned. "But no, I didn't. And I certainly would have remembered if I had" Phryne stated, thinking back to the night before. Her thoughts were interrupted by the inspector.

"I have the address of the late Mr Willis, and I'm just about to leave to search the premises" he began. "Would you care to accompany me?" Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"So you're inviting me into the investigation now are you, Jack?" she asked teasingly.

"You're more than welcome to investigate from your current location, Miss Fisher" Jack responded in a similar tone. "I can always asked Collins to accompany me". Phryne smiled.

"What's the address?" she asked, and he read it out to her. "I know the area, I'll meet you there in twenty minutes" she stated, and they spoke for a few moments more before hanging up. "Dot!" called Phryne, and her companion emerged from the kitchen and into the corridor. Phryne could hear the voices of Mr B and the cabbies emanating from the kitchen. "The inspector and I are going to search the victim's home, and I was wondering if you and Bert would be able to go back to the bar. It is a bistro in the day time, they serve the most wonderful seafood, so I'm told" she said, removing several banknotes from her bag. "Have a few drinks, some lunch, and make a note of everyone you see" she instructed, handing Dot the money. "And pay particular attention to anyone with any injuries, most likely to the face." Dot blinked.

"Yes, miss" she responded, placing the money in her own bag. "How long would you like us to stay for?"

"I'll come and join you as soon as we've completed the search" she explained, and Dot nodded. "Alright, miss. Good luck."

"You too, Dot" she returned, removing her coat and hat from the rack and pulling them on as she left the house. Dot watched after her for a few moments before heading into the kitchen to find Cec and Bert. She hoped Phryne would be careful.

Phryne pulled up outside the late Mr Willis's address, parking behind Jack Robinson, who was leaning against his car with one hand in his pocket. As she pulled up he walked towards her car and opened the door for her.

"Miss Fisher" he greeted, as Phryne got out of the car and turned towards him, lowering her sunglasses as they spoke. "I'm impressed" he stated, watching as she blinked in confusion at him, her analytical green eyes drifting across his face. "In the time it took you to get here I'd almost believe that you adhered to the speed limits" he quipped.

"Ha ha" Phryne replied dryly, removing her sunglasses and placing them in her bag, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand as she indicated towards the large red-brick house behind them. It had wrought iron gates, an immaculate courtyard and several fruit trees at the front of the property. "What a charming place" she mused, as Jack led her towards it.

"Indeed" Jack agreed. "It was owned by Mr Willis's father, who left it to his eldest son, Jonathan, upon his passing."

"I'd imagine his brother took issue with that" Phryne returned, as they opened the gate and walked up to the front door.

"I'm sure he did" Jack responded, knocking on the door and identifying himself as a Police officer, turning towards Phryne as he spoke. "But if the brother had problems with drugs and this was known to the parents, they were perhaps trying to prevent him from gaining access to funds which could make his situation worse."

"Quite possibly" Phryne replied. "The fact that Jonathan paid Simon's legal and medical fees demonstrates that he was very loyal and wanted to help his brother, so his father entrusting the estate to him would probably not have been detrimental to the brother."

"Perhaps not in Simon's eyes" Jack responded, removing the house key from his pocket and began to unlock the door. Phryne turned towards him.

"You think Simon murdered his brother?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't think we can rule it out" he replied, opening the door as he spoke. "Warring siblings have frequently made murderous attempts upon each other, even before the case of Romulus and Remus" Phryne rose her eyebrows in silent agreement as Jack stepped into the house. "Add drugs to the mix and" Jack waves his hand to finish his sentence.

"Quite" Phryne stated, glancing around the immaculately-kept and beautifully maintained home. "Shall we split up or search together?" she asked.

"I think it would be more beneficial if we remained together" Jack stated gently. Phryne turned towards him and their eyes met. "To… search the property" he added, an unnecessary clarification. Phryne nodded and followed him through the house.

They examined each room on the ground floor carefully, finding little of relevance. From the first part of their search they ascertained that Jonathan Willis had been an intellectual man with a particular appreciation for Dickens, had smoked expensive cigars, collected antique legal documents and books, and was fond of Turkish delight. They had searched the kitchen, dining room and the two large reception rooms on the ground floor. Jack and Phryne then headed down a corridor towards the back of the house, with a door at each end of the corridor. They decided to take a room each and, suspecting that they were little more than an office and a billiards room. Jack opened his door without effort and stepped inside, glancing around the room with interest, and leaving the door open behind him.

Phryne placed her hand upon her door handle and, having expected it to open with little effort, was surprised to find that it was locked. She frowned, and removed her lock-picking kit from her bra, before crouching in front of the door and slowly beginning to unlock it. The sound of clicking could be heard, and she considered that this must be Mr Willis's office; a man who was so well-organised and dedicated to his profession and his family would certainly have taken steps to protect his inner sanctum, and therefore it wasn't really that surprising that the door was locked. She could hear Jack moving about in the room behind her, picking up some kind of book and leafing through it, just as the final click sounded. Satisfied, Phryne replaced her lock-picking kit and stood up, placing her hand upon the door and opening it wide. Before she even had a chance to step into the room, the figure inside rushed at her with such force that she was thrown to the ground, the wild-eyed man upon her and staring down at her with the most terrifying eyes.


	10. Chapter 9, pt 2

Phryne gasped as the man threw himself at her, throwing her instantly off her feet and causing her to fall to the ground hard, his heavy body landing on top of her. Her right arm was pinned by his knee and his hand was upon her throat as she struggled beneath him, pushing at him with her free hand and pushing her head back in an attempt to breathe. Their eyes met for a split second, and she noticed the wild, almost manic look upon them, and his lips were curled up into a cruel snarl. His face was twitching and his whole body was trembling upon her. Before she had a chance to push him off Jack rushed out of the opposite room, grabbing the man and hauling him off Phryne, slamming his body against the adjacent wall. The man trembled in his arms, his eyes wide and manic, his body sweating profusely. He struggled in Jack's grasp but the inspector held him with little difficulty.

"Phryne!" Jack called.

"I'm fine" she slurred, placing her hand to her neck as she rose to the ground. "Jack, his eyes" she breathed, as she stepped towards them.

Jack looked into the man's eyes and observed, as Phryne had, the terror within them. He was not acting violently, or being particularly aggressive. He seemed terrified, almost manic. The longer he stared into those eyes, the more familiar they became.

"Simon" Jack breathed. Phryne narrowed her eyes in confusion. "This is Simon Willis, the victim's brother" Jack added, as Phryne turned from him towards the man pinned against the wall. Realisation dawned upon them both.

"He's going through drug withdrawal" Phryne declared, stepping closer to the man, much to Jack's displeasure.

"Phryne" he cautioned.

"Simon" Phryne said firmly, placing her hand gently upon the man's cheek. "Simon Willis, look at me" she commanded, and the man turned towards her, staring at her and then through her, as though she were not really there at all. "We need to get him to a hospital, Jack" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as the man continued to tremble beneath his hold.

"I'm fine" she breathed. "It wasn't his fault, he didn't know what he was doing" she explained, returning her gaze to the man before her. "He's possibly in the midst of some form of psychosis. He needs medical treatment, now."

Jack nodded in response, before turning the man around and pressing him against the wall, and putting a pair of handcuffs on the trembling man. Phryne felt a slight pang of guilt at the act, but knew it was necessary to maintain not only their own personal safety, but his. Jack drew the man forwards and turned him so he was facing their direction, placing one hand between the handcuffs and the other across the man's back, standing behind him as he led him outside. Phryne followed close behind, before stepping in front of them to open the front door, as they led the man to Jack's car.

Phryne insisted on sitting in the back of the car with the man, who trembled violently and made several indecipherable exclamations during the journey, causing Jack to keep a close eye on the back seat. Phryne placed her hand reassuringly upon the man's shoulder, and spoke to him in a kind yet firm matter as he trembled and exclaimed. Phryne's words and demeanour seemed to have some affect upon the man, who calmed slightly when she spoke to him. However, his eyes remained wide and bloodshot, staring before him in absolute fear, as he trembled violently. Phryne continued to speak to the man in a calm and soothing manner, until they pulled up outside the hospital.

She wasn't sure how much of what she was saying he was taking in, and she believed it would be very little, but she continued to calmly explain to him what was going to be happening, and assuring him that he's safe, he's not alone, and that they are going to help him. Jack and Phryne walked the man into the hospital and Phryne sat beside him on some chairs, as Jack approached the front desk, flashed his identification and explained the situation. Within a couple of minutes two doctors approached Phryne, Jack and Simon, and attempted to lead Simon into a room. Simon, who appeared at this stage to be almost delirious, stood from his seat and tried to move away from them, the terror in his eyes increasingly tenfold. It was only Phryne's calm but firm manner which somehow managed to calm the man slightly, and she led him by the arm into the room, remaining with him as he was examined. Jack had insisted on remaining in the room too, his eyes upon Phryne. After about ten minutes the patient was given a sedative, and one of the doctors ushered Phryne and Jack outside.

"How is he?" Phryne asked, crossing her arms before her and staring at the doctor with her intelligent green eyes.

"As you both suspected, he is currently withdrawing from drugs, which I suspect he has been relying upon for many years" the doctor explained. "It is not uncommon for subjects to act in this manner when the abuse is extreme and prolonged." Phryne nodded.

"So what happens now?" she asked.

"We've sedated him for a while, to calm him whilst we run some tests" he explained gently. "Though I expect that the issues may be psychological more than medical."

"Could that be as a result of the drug use?" Jack asked. The doctor seemed to be weighing up the question.

"I couldn't possibly say" the doctor said mournfully. "Although it would help if we knew which drugs it was he took. I'd imagine it was an opium derivative, but-"

"Mr Willis is addicted to cocaine and laudanum" Phryne stated, and the doctor nodded. "How do we help him?" she asked.

"He will need to spend some time with us so that we can assess the physical effect of the drugs upon him. He'll then require a lot of care, probably professional. I'll contact some colleagues of mine who specialise in the field and update you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, doctor" Jack stated, and the doctor nodded in recognition before re-entering the room.

"Do you think this eliminated Mr Willis as the killer?" asked Phryne, turning towards Jack who had been expecting the question. "He could hardly have killed his brother at the docks from inside a locked room."

"And he wouldn't have been in any state to get from the docks back home, either" Jack stated. "There were also no signs of injury consistent with the struggle the victim was involved in before he died" Jack continued. "I'm going to have a constable posted outside Mr Willis's door as a precaution" he stated. "If he isn't a suspect then it's possible he could be a potential victim" Phryne nodded and turned her attention back towards the door. Jack took a step towards her. "How's your head?" he asked.

"My what?" she asked absently. "Oh, fine" she returned. Jack sighed, and placed a hand gently upon Phryne's lower back, causing her to turn towards him.

Phryne looked up at Jack expectantly, as he stepped towards her and removed his hand from her back, before placing his palm upon her head and examining her carefully and with great care. Phryne smiled, bemused.

"Satisfied, doctor?" she asked, and Jack removed his hands from her, looking at her with a calm and unreadable expression.

"I'll be satisfied, Miss Fisher, when we are able to work on a case together that does not result in you getting physically injured" he returned.

"Well that was hardly my fault, Jack" she replied haughtily. "I couldn't have anticipated Mr Willis's drug-withdrawn brother launching himself at me from inside a locked room."

"No" Jack stated, "that's not what I meant."

"Good" she returned, feigning annoyance.

"I'm going to telephone the station and have a constable sent over" he stated. "I'll be right back." Phryne nodded, leaning against the cool wall and closing her eyes.

Phryne back was aching and her head was sore, but she had absolutely no intention of revealing that to Jack Robinson. It would be difficult to conceal it from Dot, though, as she was absolutely certain that the fall would result in her back bruising quite badly. She sighed in annoyance, knowing that she had just added another item to the list of things for poor Dot to fret over. She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Jack returned a short while later, and after waiting for the constable to arrive, the pair decided that they would return to the property and complete their search. Jack drove them back to the property, pulling up behind Phryne's magnificent motor car, and leading her inside.

They walked through the familiar property and headed, by way of silent agreement, towards the room which had once contained the frightened and manic Simon Willis. Phryne stepped into the room first, casting a cautious glance around it. It was a large room with windows which had been blocked off. There was a large bed with a considerable amount of bedding and cushions towards the far right of the square room. Beside it was a bedside table, lamp, several untouched books and a pitcher of water and a glass. There was a writing desk which had gathered dust, and an ornate fireplace which did not appear to have been used recently. Phryne searched the room and found that no clothes or personal items were there; Jack informed her that a large amount of clothes which would not have fitted the victim but appeared to be Simon's size were stored carefully in the opposite room. The walls were smooth and unfurnished, with no photos or paintings, and not so much as a nail in the wall.

"He was trying to keep his brother safe" Phryne stated, as she pushed a tray of untouched food across the table. Considering the state of the bread, which had only recently hardened, she deduced that the meal had been served the day before. She found herself considering just how arduous a task it must have been, and what she would have done in the same situation.

"He had the money to send him away to a private facility for treatment" Jack stated, as he picked up the books and flicked through them in search for scraps of paper or other evidence. "He didn't though".

"He was his brother, he felt obligated to help him" Phryne responded instantly, her voice gentle and her tone absent. "If my sister had been in the same situation as Simon, I would have attempted to help her myself too."

"He clearly cared for his brother and wanted to help him" Jack said, considering how clean and well-kept the room was, despite its inmate. "He was in rather a difficult position."

"Indeed he was" Phryne returned, turning her attention towards Jack. "Perhaps a thorough search of his office will reveal just how difficult."

Phryne and Jack searched the rooms upstairs, finding little of importance, before reaching the late Mr Willis's office. As Phryne had suspected, it was locked, but this proved only to be a temporary obstacle. After skilfully opening the door with her lock-picking kit, Phryne led Jack inside and they began their meticulous search of the office. They removed books from shelves, opened locked drawers and searched all furniture and floor-space for hidden compartments and doors. Phryne found a hidden compartment in the man's desk, which contained a stack of brief but beautiful love letters, all signed with an 'A'. Phryne passed them to Jack, who considered them with interest, as she continued to search the desk. In another hidden compartment, which Jack located on the underside of the desk, was a leather-bound ledger, which they placed in the centre of the tidy desk and began to read. The ledger itself contained comprehensive notes made by the distinctive hand of the dead man. After almost twenty minutes' reading Phryne and Jack had only got through a third of the tome, but had learned enough to realise a potential motive behind the man's death; it appeared that Mr Willis had been searching for the people who had sold his brother the drugs, in an attempt to prevent them from continuing to do so. From the documents within the ledger, it was clear that the brother had found threatening letters from one of the men who had supplied his brother with drugs. The letters were particularly nasty, and it was clear why Mr Willis would seek to assist his brother. As they got further through the ledger (all of which was dated), they discovered that Mr Willis himself had begun to receive threatening letters, the last of which arrived only two days ago, and was demanding a meeting at the docks at 6.30pm on the night that the victim died. Phryne plucked the letter from the pages and considered it carefully, turning it over in her hand and finding a word written in light pencil on the back, in the distinctive hand of the deceased.

"'Drake'" she read aloud, turning the letter back over again and searching it thoroughly for any other marks. She turned towards Jack, whose face clearly showed that he recognised the name. "Who is he?" Phryne asked in a low voice. Jack hesitated.

"His name is Dennis Drake" Jack returned. "Member of the Red-Irons gang, and known for his role in acquiring narcotics from abroad and from here. He blackmails, threatens or pays his way into the lives of medical professionals in order to get himself a ready supply of various drugs, which he and his runners distribute throughout the city" he explained, watching as Phryne nodded in understanding. "He's a high ranking member of the gang, and he is virtually untouchable."

"How so?" asked Phryne, though she already anticipated the answer.

"Because the few people who actually agree to support the prosecution against him have a habit of turning up in several pieces in the Yarra or disappearing entirely" he explained. Phryne sighed. "He was also the man we were investigating at _The Lunar Eclipse_ " he explained, watching as Phryne's eyes widened. "I had read the file this morning and had the others pulled and delivered to me."

"So it's possible that Mr Willis stumbled onto something. He clearly identified Drake as a person of interest, attributing at least one of these vile letters to him" Phryne stated, raising the letter in her hand as she spoke. "If he believed that Drake was the one responsible for his brother's drug addiction, and had confronted him, then perhaps Drake or one of his cronies killed him to keep him quiet."

"It's very possible" Jack admitted. "Drake is extremely dangerous; he and his gang are prolific, and certainly wouldn't have any qualms about murdering a well-to-do lawyer to keep him from meddling in their matters, or possibly even exposing them."

"But how could he have possibly found out?" Phryne asked. Jack shook his head.

"Drake would recognise any officer I sent as a cop. It's possible that, as a civilian, Willis was able to get more of an insight into him and his matters than we could. Willis was clearly an intelligent, noble and dedicated man, who had money and resources to look into the matter, with his primary motivation being to protect someone he loved" he stated, feeling the weight of Phryne's gaze upon him, and looking up to meet her bright eyes. "There's nothing he wouldn't have done". Phryne nodded.

"In that case" she suggested, placing the letters back into the ledger and drawing the tome close to her chest. "I suggest we drop these items off at the Police station and then head out for a late lunch."

After having logged the ledger, letters and other items into evidence, Phryne and Jack headed to _The Lunar Eclipse,_ quickly identifying Dot and Bert, and joining them at their table. Dot greeted them warmly and with apparent relief, and offered them each a menu as Jack sat down beside Bert. The waiter came and took their orders, and Phryne accepted a cocktail and took several tentative sips, looking around the bistro covertly, before leaning in towards her maid.

"So, Dot, what have you both discovered?" she asked with interest.

"Well, miss, it was all quite quiet until about thirty minutes ago" she said, the lowness of her tone and hesitance caused Phryne to lower her glass and lean in closer. "Then a tall man with dark hair came in with two big men behind him, and a pretty young lady. Everyone went quiet and the manager came out, looked really shifty and nervous, and took them to a table right at the back" she explained. Phryne nodded. "And…" she stated, casting a furtive glance to the back of the room, then looking back towards her employer.

"And?" prompted Phryne gently.

"And he has a cut on his cheek and the beginning of a black eye" Dot stated in a low tone. Phryne turned towards Jack, who appeared calm as he considered this information.

"Do you know the man's name?" asked Jack.

"Dennis Drake" muttered Bert, his voice low as he removed a cigarette from his mouth and stubbed it out. "I'd recognise him anywhere."

"And where is he now?" Jack asked.

"Still way at the back with his henchmen" Bert stated in a low voice, lighting a fresh cigarette as he spoke. "He ain't moved from there since-" Bert's eyes widened a fraction and then he lowered his head, the cigarette falling from his lips. Jack's eyes followed Bert's line of sight, and Phryne turned around, just as Mr Dennis Drake, flanked by a tall, stocky minder, appeared from behind them.

"Well, well, inspector Jack Robinson" he stated, his mouth playing into a cruel snarl as he spoke. There was something sinister in his voice, and his very presence made Phryne feel incredibly uncomfortable. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression, taking in his expensively tailored suit, his large brown eyes and thin lips, and the purpling bruise which was coming up around his right eye.

"Dennis" Jack said simply, his voice devoid of tone or interest.

"Not drinking on duty, I hope" he said, placing one hand in his pocket. Jack smirked.

"What can I do for you, Mr Drake?" he asked, placing his hands upon the table and looking up at the man with a disinterested expression. Phryne didn't know whether to be in awe of Jack or whether to kick him sharply under the table. She remained silent and still.

Drake avoided her question and glanced at the figures around the table, recognising Bert from various pubs and out and about, but not being able to place the girl with the light brown hair, or the stunning rich lady to his right. But he could tell from the way Jack's body tensed slightly when he looked at the toff that he was clearly fond of her. The side of Drake's mouth turned up into a small smile, and he extended a hand to Phryne, who looked up at him.

"Dennis Drake" he said in a silky voice, which made Phryne feel sick to her stomach. "Delighted to meet you."

Phryne stared at his hand for a moment, noticing the scratches on his knuckles, then looked up at the man before her with keen eyes. His cologne was ridiculously expensive and incredibly revolting.

"You've hurt your hand, Mr Drake" she said gently. "However did you manage that?"

Drake stared at Phryne for a moment, blinked, and then looked down at his hand.

"Must've grazed it on a wall, love" he responded, placing his hand near her face. "Kiss it better?"

"Are you sure you didn't graze it on Jonathan Willis's face?" she asked in a deadpan voice. The man's eyes widened, but he recovered himself quickly. "And whatever happened to your eye?" Dennis Drake laughed.

"I like her" he said to Jack, who stared at him with his usual unreadable expression. "I like her a lot."

"Then answer my question" Phryne replied. Drake gave her a look that a weary history may give to a student who failed to understand a simple concept. He took a step towards Phryne, and Jack was about to rise from his seat, when a voice from behind him called his name, and he stilled immediately.

"Dennis" came the small voice of the pretty young woman who had accompanied him. "Dennis, our food's just arrived, won't you come back to the table?" she asked, her tone slightly anxious. Phryne turned towards the woman with interest.

The woman was slim, blonde, and very pretty; her hair delicately framed her face, and she wore a couple of white flowers in her hair. She had delicate, almost elf-life features, and very pale skin. She had bright blue eyes which were almond shaped and kind, and seemed to convey deep emotion. Phryne felt her heart clench slightly when she was those eyes; there was deep sadness within them, and the faintest traces of redness around them. Had she recently been crying?

"Amelia, go back to the table" Drake replied, using a tone not dissimilar to one which an owner would use when ushering a loitering animal into the yard.

Phryne's eyes drifted from the thoroughly unpleasant man beside her to the young woman, who bore his command without the immediate obedience which his men would have. _Interesting_ , thought Phryne, who was thoroughly impressed.

"Dennis, please" she added, her voice low and soft. Phryne thought she detected a flicker of anger in Mr Drake's own blue eyes, but it was gone in moments, and he cast his glance down towards her and then towards Jack.

"You aren't welcome here, inspector" he said acidly, turning back to Phryne once more. "Such a beautiful lady shouldn't be asking such ugly questions" he said, his voice silky once more. Jack interceded before Phryne could respond. Jack rose from the table.

"No matter how much you dislike the questions, Dennis, you will answer them" he began, his voice confident and authoritative. "It may not be today, but you will" he continued. "And if I find that you had the slightest involvement in Jonathan Willis's death, I'll see you hang for it."

Dennis Drake moved forwards towards Jack, who remained standing tall and unwavering, but was prevented from continuing by Amelia, who walked quickly forward and gripped his arm.

"Dennis" she said, her voice cracking slightly. He sighed in annoyance, tugging his arm from her grasp, but standing still.

"This isn't over, inspector" he hissed.

"No, it's not" Jack replied with confidence. "Because no matter how many people you try to hide behind, I will find the truth, and I will make sure Jonathan Willis's killer is brought to justice" he stated, staring at the man before him with courage. Phryne felt as though electricity was radiating through her very being; she was in complete awe of Jack Robinson.

Dennis Drake scoffed.

"I'll be seeing you" he said, pointing a finger at Jack as he spoke, and prompting Amelia to step closer to him.

"Indeed you will" Jack said, picking up his coat from the back of his chair. Drake and the others slowly walked off, with Amelia casting cautious glances over her shoulder, as she guided the man back to his table.

"Who's that woman?" asked Phryne, turning towards Jack.

"Her name is Amelia Drake" he replied gently, picking up Dot's coat and assisting her with it. "She is the younger sister of Dennis Drake."

"Sister" Phryne stated, considering this new piece of information amongst the rest of the evidence.

"We should go, Phryne" Jack stated, and Phryne nodded, gathering her things and following the others out of the building. As she reached the doorway she stopped, turned around and stared at the table to her right; a small vase of white lilies lay in the centre. She cast her glance back across the room, and found that each table had the exact same arrangement. Her eyes lit up and she hastened towards the others.

"Bert, I need to get Drake followed by someone he doesn't know, someone inconspicuous. As he's seen you, do you think Cec could tail him in your cab?" Jack asked.

"Yair, I reckon so" Bert said, nodding in agreement.

"Excellent" he returned.

"Bert, as you are free, do you think that you and Dot would be able to follow Miss Drake?"

"Er, yair, sure" he replied, lighting another cigarette. He had nervously smoked its predecessor to extinction. "But she seen me in there, miss" he added uncertainly.

"Yes, but I don't think she'll tell her brother if she sees you again" she returned, and Bert looked at her uncertainly, as he shook his match so the flame died and dropped it on the floor.

"Alright" he responded.

"Would you both be able to come over this evening to inform me of what you found?" Phryne asked, delving into her pockets and removing a wad of notes. "You may each need a taxi, so use this to rent a spare one for today. Use the remainder for any expenses you may require, and call me if you need more" she said. Bert nodded, before getting into his taxi and driving around the corner, where he had a perfect view of the entrance.

"What are you thinking, Phryne?" Jack asked. Phryne hesitated.

"I can't be sure yet" she explained. "I'll know for certain this evening" she stated. Jack looked at her for a moment then nodded. "Can you come over this evening too? At around six?"

"Of course" he agreed.

"Wonderful" she smiled. "See you then, inspector".

Five hours later, Phryne and Dot were joined by the inspector, and then by Cec and Bert. Drinks were poured and greetings exchanged, and the friends arranged themselves in the parlour, as their hostess stood beside the fire.

"Cec, what did Mr Drake do today?" Phryne asked.

"Nothing much, miss. Stayed in that bar the whole day" Cec responded. "I went in and sat at the bar, ordered meself a few drinks and the like, and he stayed at his table in the back, with those big fellas. They were talkin' real quiet for a while, then they found somethin' funny, and was laughin' like hyenas." Phryne nodded.

"And the sister?" she asked, her eyes drifting from Cec to Bert.

"She stayed at the bar most of the day, miss" Cec explained, causing Phryne to turn back towards him. "Then she left just after flourish." Phryne's attention turned to Bert.

"Bert?" she asked.

"She went to the docks" he explained, taking a sip of his beer.

"And what did she do there?" she asked. Bert wiped his mouth.

"She laid down some flowers, right there on the ground. Then she walked up to the edge of the water and dropped some in." Phryne nodded, and looked up towards Jack, who was watching her with understanding. "Then she got a cab back to the club".

"What kind of flowers?" asked Phryne.

"White lilies" he responded instantly. Jack's eyes widened.

"That could be another motive" he sighed.

"Eh?" asked Cec. Phryne turned towards the group.

"When the inspector and I searched Mr Willis's home we found several love letters, all signed 'A'" Phryne began. "When I searched his pockets I found a crumpled white lily, and when we went to the bar this afternoon, it was apparently that Miss _Amelia_ Drake had been crying." The others realised what she was implying.

"Struth" muttered Bert, taking another swig.

"It appears that Jonathan Willis and Amelia Drake were romantically involved" Phryne added for clarity. "Which I would imagine her brother would have taken issue with."

"Oh, yes" said Jack, taking a tentative sip of his neat whiskey.

"Does she know, do you think?" Dot asked, and Phryne turned towards her. "That her brother killed her lover?"

"I don't know, Dot. It's possible that she suspects, but it's impossible to tell" she replied. "Which is why we have to ask her." Dot's eyes widened slightly.

"Miss?" she asked. Phryne took a step forward.

"We have to go back to _The Lunar Eclipse_ " Phryne declared. "One last time."

"What exactly did you have in mind, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked.

"Something which will require each and every one of you" she stated, perching on the edge of Dot's chair, and revealing her plan.

An hour later the group were back at the bar, concealing themselves as much as was possible, as they prepared themselves for Phryne's plan. After Phryne had a brief conversation with the charming yet rather nervous manager, she managed to convince him to allow Dot to pose as one of the waitresses, dressing in the typical nondescript attire, and tending to tables at the front of the building, deliberately away from Mr Drake's table at the back. Bert and Cec were drinking at the bar near to the door, and Jack and Phryne were near the door to the wine cellar, which was conveniently located behind the band, and therefore completely out of sight. They had a perfect view of the back four tables, including the one that Dennis Drake, his sister and his cronies were gathered at.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Jack, as the music became low enough for them to converse.

"Of course I'm not sure" Phryne returned simply, turning towards Jack as she spoke. "But we need to get her alone and we need to speak to her immediately" she continued. "It's possible that she could be in danger too."

"I know" Jack confirmed, and Phryne's eyes met his. They were standing very close together, huddled to the far-right of the band, their thighs and knees touching, their cheeks barely a couple of inches apart. Phryne felt her entire body tingle with the contact, and she yearned to be closer, but reminded herself quite firmly that now was most definitely not the time.

Phryne's attention returned to Dorothy, who was loitering by the bar, speaking to one of the patrons. Phryne's attention was diverted by the figure of Amelia Drake, who was moving slowly across the main building and towards the bar. Dot spotted her and moved accordingly.

"Forbidden love" Phryne mused, as her eyes befell the beautiful yet timid creature making her way to the bar. She wondered if she felt less nervous when she was around Jonathan Willis, whether he imbued her with the sense of confidence and self-appreciation that she truly deserved. "So dangerous" she muttered, feeling Jack's leg against her own.

"And so worth the risk" Jack responded. Phryne turned sharply from Amelia and towards Jack, who turned slowly towards her, their gaze meeting for a moment. Jack blinked, caught something out of the corner of his eye and directed her attention back towards Dorothy. "Phryne, watch."

Phryne turned and watched as Dot picked up a glass of what appeared to be white wine from the bar ( _how considerate_ , Phryne mused), and carried it towards the back of the building. Unfortunately, due to some unforeseen mishap, Dot missed a step and spilled the drink down the deep green gown which Miss Drake was wearing. The younger woman rose her arms in shock, which drew the attention of her brother, who stood from his seat. Jack prepared himself to move to Dot's defence, but felt Phryne's hand upon his upper thigh, stilling his movements. They watched as Amelia Drake rose her hand towards her brother, gesturing that everything was fine, and began to speak to Dot, who appeared to be sincerely apologetic.

"Atta girl" Phryne smiled, watching as Dot pointed towards the bathroom, then towards Moss Drake's dress, and ushered her towards it. The younger woman followed, her expression and her demeanour both calm, as they entered the bathroom. "And that's our cue" Phryne stated, reaching for Jack's hand and pulling him towards his feet.

Phryne released her hold upon Jack and he followed her into the bathroom, which was just out of sight of the back tables. As soon as they entered the room Miss Drake, who had been tending to her dress with Dot, looked up in surprise.

"Forgive the intrusion, and my bluntness, Miss Drake, but I need your help" Phryne stated, drawing a chair from the side of the wall and indicating for the younger woman to sit down, which she did obediently. Phryne pulled up a chair and sat beside her, as the pale face and honest blue eyes stared upon her with nervous curiosity. "I know that you and Mr Willis were lovers, and I believe that your brother killed him" Phryne stated, watching as the woman before her paled slightly and swallowed hard. "I'd imagine you have suspected this yourself, but are perhaps too afraid to consider it" Phryne added gently, as the younger woman continued to stare at her. "Having someone you love murdered so violently by another person that you love must be unbearable. I understand that no matter what he's done, Dennis is your brother, and you love him and want to protect him, and that is completely understandable" she stated, her voice calm and convicted. "But Mr Willis was somebody's brother too, and he was your lover, wasn't he?" she asked, and the girl nodded in response.

"Yes" she whispered, her eyes glistening with tears, which she wiped away quickly with an expert hand. Phryne removed a handkerchief from her bag and handed it to her, as Dot sat behind the bereft young woman and placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder. At first she flinched at the contact, but upon realising that it was Dot, she relaxed. Phryne gave her a few moments to collect herself.

"Tell me about Jonathan" she encouraged, and Amelia looked up at her. She stared at her for a few moments, her emotional eyes scanning Phryne's face, as if to decide whether or not she could trust her. After a few moments she nodded almost imperceptibly, and lowered her eyes from Phryne's gaze.

"We met about four months ago" she began, her voice low but calm. "I was having dinner here, with my brother, when he came up to the table and asked to speak to him. He said that his brother, Simon, had bought drugs from him, and that he was very unwell. He said he wanted to pay off his debts in full and be assured that his brother would not be sold the drugs again" she explained, clasping her hands together in her lap and raising her head to face Phryne. "Dennis laughed at him" she said solemnly, lowering her head once more. "Jonathan was kind, and so patient, and he was being so polite when he was asking my brother to stop selling Simon the drugs, but my brother wouldn't listen. Eventually things got heated, and I tried to calm Dennis, and he hit me, hard, across my face" she whispered, drawing her fingers lightly across her right cheek. Phryne clenched her jaw. "Jonathan had been calm at first, but when Dennis hit me he stepped towards him, grabbed him, and punched him in the face" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "He told him never to touch a woman like that, and my brother was about to retaliate when I managed to pull him back, and yelled at the man to leave."

"That was very brave of you" Phryne commended, the young girl sighed resignedly. "What happened next?"

"About a week later, my brother and I were coming into this place and I saw Jonathan in a taxi near the building" she explained. "I walked over to the taxi and got in the back, and asked him what he was doing, and why he was here. I said that my brother would kill him and he-" she broke off, her lip trembling as the tears which had gathered in her eyes began to spill down her cheeks. Phryne reached for the girls clasped hands and held them tightly.

"He what?" she asked gently. The girl sniffed.

"He said he wanted to make sure that I was okay" she said, her lip trembling and her brow furrowing, as if she did not possibly understand why he would do such a thing. Phryne thought that, as she had clearly experienced a lifetime of physical and emotional abuse from her brother, she probably didn't. "We talked for a bit, but I had to go back inside. Before I did, he pressed his card into my hand, and he told me to call him if I ever needed help."

"And did you?" Phryne asked. "Call him?" The girl nodded.

"A few days later" she said. "We just talked for a while. I said how sorry I was about his brother, and that I wished I could help. He explained that he was having my brother followed, that he was gathering evidence and was going to hand it over to the Police, so that my brother couldn't hurt other families as he had his" she explained. "He said he was worried about me. At first I thought he was just trying to use me to get information about my brother, but he wasn't. He never once asked me anything about him, his money, or his business. He didn't ask a single question about the drugs. He was… he was nice" she said. "He was so kind to me. And over the months we grew closer, met in secret, and we even planned to run away together to get married. We were going to leave as soon as my brother was in prison. Jonathan said we couldn't risk doing anything before, as I wouldn't be safe." Phryne nodded.

"He sounded like a wonderful man."

"He was" she replied instantly, a beautiful smile upon her sad lips. "He was so kind, and gentle, and caring. He loved his brother and he loved me. He wanted to help us both."

"But something happened." Phryne stated. The girl nodded.

"My brother found out about us" she stated. "So he sent him a letter demanding that he meet him at the docks" she stated, her lip trembling and her voice faltering. "He pushed me into his car and drove me to the docks. He made Bruce, the man to his left at the table, hold me in the car and watch as he-" the girl unclasped her hands and wrapped her arms around her body. Phryne moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry" Phryne stated sincerely, drawing the girl towards her. She complied willingly.

"I loved him" she cried, trembling against Phryne's chest. "I loved him."

Phryne felt a lump form in her throat, and she swallowed hard, trying to fight back the tears that she felt in her own eyes.

"I know" Phryne stated. "I know" she repeated. Jack lowered his eyes slightly as he watched the scene. After a few minutes, the girl sat up straight, her face impassive and her eyes shining with tears. "I'm sorry you had to relive that" Phryne stated sincerely. "I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to say out loud, especially to a stranger." The girl sighed.

"It's my brother who is the stranger" she responded. "He was always boisterous, but rarely cruel. Our parents died when we were young, and he took care of me, said I owed him" she stated. "After he found out about us he was furious, and I told him that I loved Jonathan and that we wanted to be together, that we just wanted to leave. But he was enraged. I've never seen him so angry" she continued, turning towards Phryne and looking into her eyes. "I couldn't stop him."

"I know" Phryne stated sincerely, holding the girl's hands tightly in her own. "But you can still stop him from hurting anyone else, and you can make sure that Jonathan gets justice." The girl blanched. "You've thought about it, haven't you?" She nodded.

"After… after it happened, he… he came back to the car and we drove to the bar" she stated. "He walked around the back and tossed the knife in a garbage can in the alleyway to the right, knowing that it would be picked up the next morning and no one would ever find it" she stated, turning towards Phryne with languid eyes. "But I took it." Phryne's eyes widened.

"Do you still have it?" she asked gently.

"I couldn't keep it on me, so I hid it" she explained.

"Where is it, Amelia?" Phryne asked gently. Amelia turned towards her and stared at her, realising that answering the woman's question would tie the noose across her brother's neck. She swallowed hard. "It's behind that painting over there" she stated, nodding towards an oil painting which hung on the wall behind Jack. "I cut the back open and put it inside" she explained, watching as Jack carefully removed the frame from the wall, balanced it upon a nearby table, and removed the bloodied weapon with a handkerchief. Amelia turned her head away, and Phryne used her body to conceal Jack and the knife from her, as Jack removed a plastic bag from his jacket pocket and placed the knife inside, sealing it closed.

"It's alright" she soothed, rubbing the woman's arm reassuringly. "It's alright" she repeated, and the girl sat up straight, looking at Phryne with a somewhat dazed expression. "You've been so brave, Amelia. It's nearly over." Amelia nodded with uncertainly and pressed her pale lips tightly together.

"What happens now?" she asked, as Jack slowly made his way towards her.

"What's going to happen is that I will arrest your bother for the murder of Jonathan Willis" Jack explained gently. "He'll be taken to Russell Street Police station, where he'll be detained and interviewed pending forensic analysis of the weapon" he stated. "But you statement and the weapon are enough to arrest him." She nodded, clasping her hands tightly together once more.

"Do you want us to take you out the back way?" Phryne asked kindly. "You don't have to see this."

"I have to" she returned. "He made me watch as he killed the man I loved" she said, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke. "I want to see him taken away for what he's done." Phryne squeezed the girl's hand tightly and turned towards Jack, who nodded.

"I have several officers at the back of the building. I'm going to have them assist with the arrest" he explained. Amelia nodded. "Wait here for a moment, I'll be back shortly" he directed.

Phryne and Dot used the time to get the shaking woman to her feet, clean up her dress as best they could, and encourage her to splash her face with cold water. By the time the young woman had managed to compose herself, Jack knocked tentatively on the door, which was opened by Dorothy. The inspector stood in the doorway, flanked by two officers. Phryne held Amelia's hand tightly and led her from the bathroom.

Jack and the two constables walked ahead, making their way directly towards Dennis Drake's table. Phryne, Dot and Amelia followed behind at a cautious distance, which an officer in front and one behind. Phryne felt Amelia's grip on her hand tighten, and she returned the gesture, feeling the young woman's hand tremble in her own. Jack and the two officers were some distance ahead of them, and due to the distance, music and general chatter it was impossible to hear what was being discussed. Phryne watched as Drake smiled mockingly at Jack, who then removed the evidence bag containing the knife from his coat. Drake's face blanched and his eyes widened, as he stood unsteadily before Jack and made a few remarks, which did not seem to overly concern the inspector. Drake then turned and saw his sister, and instantly knew what had happened. He made to run at her, but Jack stopped him, pinning him to the table as two officers cuffed the man and dragged him throughout the building and towards one of the waiting Police cars. Phryne put an arm around the trembling Amelia and led her to a seat in a quieter area of the establishment, where the two officers followed them, remaining close to the women as per Jack's instructions.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" Phryne asked kindly, and the young woman inhaled deeply.

"Yes" she said, attempting to sit up straight and calm herself. "Yes, Miss Fisher, thank you. I'm quite alright."

A few minutes later Jack reentered the bar and headed towards Phryne, Dot and Amelia. He explained that Mr Drake had been taken to the station, but that it had taken several officers to subdue him. Due to this, they were going to leave him in a cell overnight to calm down before interviewing him. Phryne nodded in understanding and Amelia seemed to vacantly accept the information.

"Where's Simon?" Amelia asked suddenly, causing Phryne to turn towards her. "Jonathan's brother, Simon" she added for clarification. "Is he alright?"

"Yes" Phryne returned. "Inspector Robinson and I found him this morning. He was unwell and so we took him to the hospital."

"I'd like to see him, please" she asked. "If I may?" Phryne turned towards Jack, who nodded in response.

"I can have one of my officers drive you, Miss Drake, but I would like him to remain with you for the time being" he stated. Amelia nodded in understanding. "We'll need to take your statement in the morning, if you're feel up to it" he added gently.

"I will be" she added, her voice acquiring some confidence, as she rubbed her hands nervously upon her knees. "But first I'd like to see Simon" she explained. "Jonathan spoke so fondly of him, and he wanted to help him so badly" she explained. "He did all of this for him."

"He did it for you too" Phryne returned resolutely. "He loved you." Amelia's eyes shone with tears, and a sad smile played on her lips.

"He did" she agreed. "I know he did. And I loved him too" she added. "But we never got a chance to be together" she explained. "Not really, I mean. We met up, we wrote letters, we talked. About everything. And then-"

"It's alright" Phryne assured her, wrapping an arm around her. "He would be so proud of you for what you did tonight. And he would be so happy that you are safe" she added, and Amelia looked up at her with glistening eyes. "Because when you love someone that's all that matters" she explained, "that they're safe."

"We never said it, you know" Amelia stated.

"Said what?" Phryne asked.

"That we loved each other" she said, her lip trembling. "I wish I had told him."

"He knew" Phryne stated, swallowing that persistent lump which was forming in her throat once more. "I promise you, he knew." Amelia seemed to believe this and nodded, standing up tall. Phryne mirrored the movement.

"I should be with Simon" she said simply. "Jonathan lost his life protecting me and his brother" she explained. "And what better way to honour that sacrifice by taking care of Simon?" she asked through a sheen of tears. "Thank you, Miss Fisher" she stated, wrapping her slender arms around Phryne and holding her in a tight hug, which Phryne returned. After a few moments they relinquished their hold upon each other, and Phryne handed her her card.

"If you need anything, call me" she stated. "I'll be at the station tomorrow when you're giving your statement, alright?" This seemed to relax Amelia, who smiled warmly and thanked her again, before being escorted out by one of the officers.

Phryne stared after her for a while, her words haunting her as she watched her disappear. She felt the words and emotions of Miss Drake coursing through her veins, the sadness almost choking her.

"Phryne" Jack called, causing her to turn towards him with a start. She looked pale and pensive, but she recovered herself quickly. "Bert and Cec will take Dorothy home, come on" he said, placing his hand on her lower back. Phryne turned to Dot, who nodded confidently, and watched as the inspector led Phryne from the building.

The drive back to Phryne's home was completely silent, with Phryne staring out of the window and running her fingers across the fur-trim of her coat, until they pulled up outside her home. She led Jack inside and into the parlour, pouring them each a generous measure of whiskey and sitting by the fire which Mr Butler had recently lit. Phryne felt the warmth of the fire upon her face, which soothed her somewhat, but only slightly. For some reason, this case had troubled her, choked her. Miss Drake's words echoed in her mind and she found herself imaging the young woman's horror as she watched her lover being slain by her own brother. As the awful scene looped in her mind, she felt something tugging at her glass, and turned to find Jack Robinson removing it from her hand.

"You were shaking" he said gently, by way of explanation, as he sat down beside her. "Talk to me" he encouraged.

"I'm not sure that I know what to say" Phryne stated honestly. Jack sat patiently beside her. "It just seems so cruel."

"What does?" he asked gently.

"That they had so little time together" Phryne stated. "They loved each other and they were torn apart by… by circumstance, by people, by cruelty" she stated, leaning back against the cushioned seat. "They didn't deserve that" she declared, reaching for her drink and taking a swig, before placing the half-empty measure back onto the table beside her.

"Nobody does" Jack agreed. "If there's one thing we both know from what we do, it is how fragile life is. How easy it is for someone to be there one moment and then gone the next" he continued, his voice becoming lower. Phryne turned towards him. "You never know when the person you care about the most is going to be taken from you." Their eyes met and Phryne stared into his eyes, unable to break his gaze and not willing to try.

"They should have had a life together" she said simply, her voice slightly choked. She felt Jack's warm hand upon her own, and her fingers instinctively entwined with his.

"They did" Jack responded, causing Phryne to turn towards him with confusion. "They may have only had a few months together, but during that time they experienced the purest, most selfless form of love" he explained. "The kind of love that empowers you, that changes you in ways you never thought you could be changed" he continued. "You saw how she was after Dennis was arrested. She was free. Her love for Jonathan and his love for her gave her strength, strength she now wears as armour, and strength she will use to help Simon" he said gently, feeling Phryne's body relax slightly. "The two people he loved the most will support each other. They were drawn together because of him, and because of how much he loved her" he stated. "You're right; it is tragic that their time was so limited and cut short so violently" he stated, as Phryne looked up at him with bright, intelligent eyes. "But I guarantee you that it was the best three months of both of their lives" he stated solemnly. "And neither of them would have changed it for the world" he added, feeling the warmth from Phryne's body radiating onto him.

"No" Phryne said gently, her voice low and slightly husky. "No, they wouldn't" she added, her eyes meeting his as she leaned slowly forward, capturing his mouth in a deep, searing kiss.

Phryne pressed herself against Jack's side, deepening the kiss and placing her hand upon his chest. Jack responded to the kiss, placing his hand upon her waist and drawing her towards him. Phryne's back arched and she pressed herself tightly against him, moving her right leg over his and trying to pull him closer. As the kiss became more passionate, and almost desperate, Jack responded to Phryne's movement, by pulling her onto his lap. She gasped, moving her hands up his arms and back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, prompting him to move his hand from her waist to the centre of her back, as he lowered her gently upon the chaise lounge and she drew him onto her.

Phryne's legs wrapped around Jack's hips and drew him onto her, their hips slamming into each other and causing heat to radiate from their centre and throughout their bodies. Their kisses had grown more passionate over the previous weeks, and their hands and slowly began to tentatively explored each other's bodies, but this was different; the boundaries which were crumbling now gave way completely, and Phryne's hands pushed Jack's jacket from his body, dropping it onto the floor beside them and running her hands up his back, pulling him closer and holding him tightly to her. Phryne's skirt fell back over her skin, revealing her bare thighs, which held Jack against her as he deepened the kiss.

Jack's hands found her waist and remained there for a while, trembling as he felt the warmth of her soft skin through her thin blouse. He ran his hands up her sides and around her back, causing her to moan in response as she arched her back, pushing her chest against his. His movements were tender and considerate, almost as if he was asking permission to touch her. Phryne's blouse came loose from her skirt, and Jack's hand found the bare flesh of her lower abdomen. His hand felt the softness of her skin, and Phryne drew it further up her blouse, causing the white material to be drawn up her body, revealing her stomach. Several buttons came loose as Phryne encouraged Jack's tentative exploration of her body, which stopped as he reached the base of her breasts. Phryne's hands pulled at Jack's shirt and forced it open, revealing his bare skin beneath, which she drew down upon her; the feeling of their naked skin pressed together caused them both to almost completely lose control, and had it not been for Phryne knocking the table beside her and causing a glass to fall to the floor and shatter, they may well have done.

The glass teetered on the edge for a moment, before falling down upon the ground, smashing into several pieces, and spraying the floor with pieces of glass. Jack's eyes snapped open and his mouth stopped, Phryne's heated breath upon his skin, as she too opened her eyes and looked up at him in concern. Her bright green eyes, heavy with desire and staring at him with confusion, sobered him instantly.

"Jack?" she asked, as she felt his weight shift, as he slowly rose from her and attempted to stand. He looked towards her and noticed her damaged blouse, her lightened lipstick, her heaving chest. The bare skin of her thighs and lower abdomen was showing through her clothes, and he blinked himself out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"There's nothing to apologise for, Jack" Phryne responded, slightly breathlessly, as she drew her blouse around her and got to her feet. Her legs felt unsteady and her breathing was deep, but she walked towards him and stood before him with a concerned gaze.

"I should go" Jack said gently, causing Phryne to look at him with confusion and concern.

"No, Jack, please. Stay" she said. "Let's talk about this."

"I'm sorry, I-" he began, picking up his jacket from the floor and putting it on. Phryne watched him silently, hoping that he would continue.

"Jack" Phryne stated, placing her hands upon his arms, prompting her to turn towards her. "What's wrong?" Jack looked into her eyes and found himself feeling guilty for his conduct; she deserved an explanation.

"We shouldn't… we can't do this, not… not like this" he explained. Phryne appeared confused. "I don't want it to be as a reaction to a difficult case, Phryne" he continued. "You deserve better than that" he explained, placing his hand over hers as she watched him with interest. "We can't do this now, not after what has just happened" he stated.

"I understand" Phryne responded, and she did. "I'm sorry if I-"

"You have absolutely nothing to apologise for" he stated in a low, husky voice, meeting her eyes and holding her gaze with conviction. "I'm not going because this isn't what I wanted, I'm going because it is" he explained. "You're upset and you're exhausted, and to allow anything to happen under these circumstances would not be right" he stated. "I would never forgive myself".

Phryne took a step closer to him and kissed him gently upon the cheek, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. She felt his hands run up her back as he held her closer to him, their hearts beating against each other, their warm bodies seeking each other's comfort. After a few moments he tilted his head back, drawing her from the embrace, and looking into her eyes.

"Goodnight" he stated, placing one hand upon her cheek.

"Goodnight" she replied, putting her hand over his and caressing his fingers, as he slowly lowered his hand from her face, turned, and left the parlour. Phryne remained completely silent and still as she heard the door close gently behind him.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the length of the last chapter, I didn't intend for it to be so long, I hope it was manageable(ish)! I promise the following chapters won't be anywhere near as long. As always, if you have any comments/corrections/advice please do let me know. Personally, I'm finding writing Jack quite difficult. Expressing his facial expressions using language is much trickier than I'd imagined!**

 **Thanks for sticking with the story, I hope you're enjoying it.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

The next couple of weeks passed rather quickly or Phryne and Jack, who immersed themselves into their busy work schedules; between them they solved a robbery, foiled an assassination plot and recovered a stolen piece of jewellery belonging to a Ukranian diplomat's wife. The weeks had been tempestuous and exhausting, with the detectives having to make the most of the little free time they had. Phryne invited Jack over to dinner a couple of times a week, where they would discuss the current case they were working on whilst sharing a bottle of cognac and a comforting meal. Ever since the night they almost allowed themselves to be completely together, the subject had not been broached or referred to; hands had been held, lips had met, and tender caresses had been exchanged, but nothing had been addressed directly. However, on a warm night in late December, this was all about to change; and it would not be until sometime later that they realised just how much.

It was the 21st of December 1929, and Phryne had taken her friends and family (including Jane, who had just returned from boarding school for the Christmas holidays) to lunch at a rather exclusive hotel, before arranging for everyone to drive back to her house for music, drinks and dancing. Mr Butler had prepared some delightful drinks and other refreshments, but as soon as he had served them Phryne had taken the tray from his hands and insisted that he join them, handing him a glass and filling it with neat whiskey, which she knew to be his favourite. Aunt P had spent a brief period at Phryne's home before leaving in the early evening, and Cec and Bert, who had driven her home, arrived back and were instantly handed bottles of beer by their animated hostess, who was wearing a beautiful deep purple satin dress, and glided around the room. Dot and Hugh were stood by the bookcase, sipping their drinks and discussing something Dot had found in a book, which Hugh seemed to find incredibly perturbing. Jane was curled up in an armchair by the fire, a fizzy drink and a straw in her hands and a cake beside her. Dr Mac was sat in the chair opposite her, sipping a gin and tonic as she extended her forearm and engaged Jane in deep conversation. Phryne smiled; Mac and Jane had always got on wonderfully, due to her ward's interest in science and medicine. She was glad to see the girl so happy and so engaged. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the inspector walk up behind her.

"Phryne?" he asked, raising his voice slightly over the music, as Mac pulled Jane to her feet and they began to dance. Phryne turned to face him. "Could I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course" she replied amiably, casting a glance over her shoulder and following him out of the parlour and into the dining room. She pulled the door to behind them and looked up at him expectantly, and waited patiently for him to speak.

"How are you finding your birthday so far?" he asked. Phryne took a sip of her wine, gestured with the glass, and held it near her neck.

"Wonderful, thank you" she replied sincerely. "I hope you're having a good time too, Jack. You've been working far too hard recently."

"So have you" he countered.

"I never work _that_ hard" she returned, raising her eyebrows slightly and taking another sip. She placed the glass on the table and turned towards him with a calm expression and intelligent eyes. "What can I do for you, Jack?" she asked.

In response to her question, Jack placed his hand in his pocket and withdrew a small black velvet box, which had a red ribbon tied expertly around it. Phryne's lips parted slightly as she gazed upon it, before looking into Jack's eyes.

"You bought me a present" she said, her tone gentle and low, almost surprised.

"Of course I did" he responded, offering her the box. He was struck by the surprise in her eyes, the gratitude in her expression; she seemed quite touched.

"Thank you" she said, recovering herself slightly, as she accepted the item from him and leaned against the table, working on the red ribbon with her fingers.

Phryne untied the ribbon after a short while, finding the decoration to be more taxing than some of the vaults she had opened previously, and dropped it delicately upon the dining room table. She tilted the box upwards slightly and lifted the lid, her eyes widening at the contents, her lips slightly parting as she gazed inside.

Inside the box was a beautiful ring, which Phryne correctly judged was made from white gold. The ring featured a pair of hands holding a heart which adorned a crown, and the heart was made from a beautiful emerald, which shone majestically from the centre; it was almost the exact same shade as Phryne's eyes. The ring was clearly custom made and, she judged, rather expensive, and she was so taken by the gesture and the token that she found herself quite breathless.

"Phryne Fisher" Jack said gently, "lost for words" he said gently. Phryne blinked herself from her stupor and looked up towards him. "I would have bought you such a ring years ago if I knew it had such affect" he replied jokingly. She sighed.

"Jack, this is beautiful" she said breathlessly. "It's a Claddagh ring, isn't it?" she said, receiving a nod from Jack, as she removed the ring its box and inspecting it closer. She noticed a glint on the inside of the right, as the light caught something engraved within. She turned the beautiful band around in her fingers and smiled, reading the inscription out loud. "'Overture, 21st December 1929'" she smiled, her bright eyes meeting his. He smiled warmly in response.

"You did say you wanted me to improve" he replied gently, causing memories of that night outside the science institute to come flooding back to her.

"I remember" she said gently. "Though you aren't the only one who needs to" she added honestly. Jack met her gaze and smiled warmly, taking a step towards her and indicating towards the ring, which she was holding before her like it was the most precious thing she owned in the world. And perhaps in that moment, it was.

"If worn with the heart facing outwards, the ring signifies that the person is romantically available" Jack explained, indicating towards the heart.

"And if the heart is facing towards the wearer, it means that their heart is already taken" she responded, her eyes not leaving the ring. Jack watched as she immediately, and without hesitation, put the ring on the middle finger of her right hand; the heart was facing towards her. She looked up at him. They both knew and understood that the ring was much more than a trinket, a bauble, something to be displayed, it was a promise; he offered her his heart, and she accepted. They were both exhilarated and terrified at the prospect. "Thank you" she said gently, stepping towards him and placing a sweet, sensual kiss upon his unsuspecting lips. He responded to it accordingly, pulling her gently towards him, and feeling her warm hands move up his back and neck, the cool golden band of the ring pressing lightly against his skin.

The sound of the music grew louder, light from the brightly lit parlour shone through the gap between the semi-closed door and the dining room. Phryne broke the kiss and turned towards the door, just as Dot knocked upon it and stood politely in the doorway.

"Oh, miss, sorry to disturb you" she said innocently, and Phryne waved her concern aside. "It's just, Hugh and I must be off now. It's almost eight and we're looking after his brothers tonight" she said, a glint of terror in her eyes. Phryne nodded and stepped towards her.

"Of course, Dot" she replied, kissing her on the cheek and embracing her warmly. "Thank you so much for coming. And enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, miss" Dot smiled. "Goodnight, inspector."

"Goodnight".

Phryne watched as Dot met Hugh in the corridor, with the constable offering his goodbyes before walking his wife towards the door, which he held open for her as they departed. The gesture made Phryne feel warm and relaxed. _Perhaps it's the wine_ , she mused.

"We should probably be getting back" she said. "They'll start wondering where we are."

"They probably already have" Jack stated teasingly, capturing her hand and leading her across the hall. Their hands fell from each other's just as they reached the entrance to the parlour. Before Phryne could step inside, Cec and Bert were hugging Jane goodbye and handing Dr Mac her coat.

"Are you off already?" Phryne asked, slightly surprised.

"Sorry, miss, we gotta go to a club meetin'" Bert said, his trademark cigarette poised expertly between his lips.

"Yeah, miss, and Bert's gonna give a speech" he said, causing his friend's eyes to widen. "It's gonna be bonza!"

"Is it indeed" Phryne asked, her eyes fixed upon Bert.

"It's gonna be interestin' I can tell ya that for nothin'" he replied, pressing his hat down firmly on his head. "You have a great birthday, miss. You swing from them chandeliers, eh?" he said, as he and Cec left the room.

"Are you too quite able to drive?" Phryne asked, a note of concern in her tone. Jack looked towards them and raised an eyebrow in amusement, which seemed to instantly sober the rather merry Bert.

"I'll be drivin' us, inspector. I've only had the one" replied Cec, in a tone and manner which reminded Phryne very much of a confused young child defending himself from an accusation he could not quite fathom.

"Be good" Phryne called, smiling as she watched Cec escort Bert out. "And you too, Mac?"

"Yes, Phryne, I've got rounds in an hour" she said, taking a final sip of her drink and heading towards the door. "I've savoured my single gin and tonic, so I'm in a much better state than Bert, thankfully" she said, doing up some of the buttons on her coat. "They've offered to give me a ride to the hospital" she said, meeting Phryne's gaze. "I'm glad the tall one's driving". Phryne smiled and hugged Mac warmly. "Happy birthday, darling" she said, kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming" Phryne replied. "And don't forget, we have lunch plans on Wednesday". Mac tipped her hat in agreement and followed Cec and Bert out of the house, to embark on what Phryne felt certain would be rather a memorable car journey.

The music was playing in the parlour, which was warm and inviting. Phryne walked in slowly, feeling happy and completely content, and utterly unable to stop running her finger along her new ring. She perched herself on the edge of the arm of the armchair which Jane was sitting in and stroked her hair, causing the girl to turn towards her with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're back, Jane" Phryne said honestly, and Jane turned to face her. "I do miss you" she added. Jane knelt up in the chair and edged towards Phryne, wrapping her arms around her and drawing her into a hug. Phryne held her close, and hugged her back tighter. After a few moments their arms relaxed, and Phryne drew Jane back in her arms.

"Have you had a nice birthday, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked kindly.

"The best" she responded with a small smile, tracing her fingertips along Jane's cheek. "What about you?"

"Oh yes" she replied honestly. Phryne smiled. She was such a lovely child, so kind and so sensitive, and remarkably intelligent and interesting. She'd miss her when she went back to school in a couple of weeks. But thankfully, that time was not now. "What would you like to do next?" she asked. Before Phryne could answer, a low voice drew their attention behind them.

"Ladies" Jack called, causing them both to turn towards him. Phryne's eyes beheld the figure of Jack Robinson, who was holding the coats and hats of herself and Jane. She looked at him with a questioning yet amused expression.

"What is it with you and my hats, inspector?" asked Phryne, her legs crossed over the arm of the chair as she faced him. "I can take you to Madame Fleuri's and have you properly measured if you're so keen on a cloche" she teased. Jane giggled. Jack ignored her remark and walked towards them, pausing about a foot away from Phryne. "What are you up to, Jack?"

"It's a surprise" he responded, offering her her coat. She looked down at it for a moment, then rose into a standing position, took a step closer to him, and met his eyes with her own penetrating gaze.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"That, Miss Fisher, you will have to wait to find out" he said, offering her her coat once more. "You must be patient."

"Patience is my middle name" Phryne said quickly, before accepting Jane's garments from the inspector and helping her into them. From the girl's lack of comment or question, she could tell that she was most definitely in on the plan.

"Would this surprise have anything to do with my disappearing guests?" she asked.

"It is possible that they were aware of my intention to take you and Jane out to-" Phryne's eyes grew slightly wider, "to celebrate your birthday" teased Jack. Phryne sighed in mock resignation, before allowing him to help her on with her coat.

"Very well, Jack" she responded amiably, checking to see that her ward was ready. "I take it I can't drive?"

"Nope."

"Fine" she responded. "Then I leave my Hispano-Suiza in your very capable hands, inspector" she said, as they all headed out into the corridor. Although she'd never admit it, she quite liked surprises.

Phryne said goodbye to Mr Butler, advising him not to wait up, and to enjoy the champagne. She only hoped that he wouldn't enjoy it quite as much as he did her aunt's brownies. Phryne picked up her bag from the hallway, checking to ensure that she had everything she required. She picked up a green chequered blanket and held it under her arm, as she and Jane walked out of the house first and headed towards the car. Jack closed the door behind them and followed. Phryne passed Jane the blanket in the back seat, before joining Jack in the front.

The evening was warm but there was a light breeze which threatened to grow cold. Phryne checked that Jane had the blanket to hand, before turning back towards Jack briefly, and then surveying their surroundings. The area was familiar, but the route he was taking revealed little about their intended destination. However, Phryne did not have to wait long to find out; within a short while they arrived outside the newly-built State Theatre. It was a truly magnificent building, one of the most beautiful Phryne had ever seen, perhaps rivalled only by those in Italy. There was a bustle outside the building, with many people flooding through the open doors, greeting the smiling ushers politely. There were large posters displayed and tall black letters pronouncing the titles of various performances, and the play in question soon leapt out at Phryne, who smiled in response.

"Anthony and Cleopatra" she said, turning towards Jack, who wore a warm yet unreadable expression.

"I thought it seemed appropriate" he said gently. Phryne reached for his hand, holding it in the darkness, caressing his fingers with her.

"Indeed it is" she murmured in response.

"I love Shakespeare!" Jane proudly declared, causing Phryne to turn towards her. "We're studying this play next term, Miss Phryne."

"Are you indeed?" she asked with interest. "I shall have to lend you my copy." Jane beamed in response. "Shall we go in?" she asked, and Jane nodded, pushing the blanket aside and securing her hat, as Jack helped her out of the car, before turning back towards Phryne. "Does this mean I'll get my Roman soldier after all?" Phryne asked, as Jack offered her his hand and helped her from the car.

"The night's still young" he responded, his voice low and slightly husky. "Who knows?" Phryne suppressed a smile and nodded, following her eager ward towards the entrance of the theatre.

Jack produced the tickets for inspection and buying some programmes, as Phryne spoke to a couple of people she recognised, who were also seeing the same performance. She introduced them to Jack and Jane, and the five of them talked happily in the foyer as the usher's came out of the theatre to escort them to their seats. Phryne reached into her beaded clutch bag and pulled out some money, offering it to Jane.

"Would you like some chocolate and something to drink?" she asked, offering Jane the money. Before Jane could respond, Jack stepped beside Phryne and held out money to the child.

"Please, allow me" he said politely, and Phryne turned towards him. "It's your birthday, and I'd like to pay for this, if you have no objections, of course?" Phryne shook her head.

"None whatsoever" she responded, as Jane timidly accepted the money.

"Thank you, Inspector Robinson" she replied.

"Call me Jack" he said kindly, a small smile playing on his lips. "And you are most welcome." Jane smiled and headed towards a vendor selling various snacks and drinks, selecting some food for all of them.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said, feeling Jack's hand reassuringly upon her lower back.

"You are also most welcome" he replied.

Jane returned a couple of minutes later, her arms laden with two boxes of chocolate and a fizzy drink for herself. She knew that Phryne and Jack would most probably want alcohol, which they would order shortly.

"I thought we could share these" she explained, holding up two boxes of chocolates with golden lids. "Is it alright that I bought two?" she asked nervously, her attention befalling Jack Robinson, as she handed him his change.

"Of course it is" he replied simply. "Providing that you eat every single one." Jane's eyes widened slightly, and she turned towards Phryne with a lost and slightly pleading expression.

"Jack is teasing you, darling" Phryne responded, tapping the inspector lightly on the chest with her small bag. Jack smiled reassuringly at Jane, who laughed in response. Jack placed his hand upon Jane's shoulder and guided her into the theatre, his hand remaining on Phryne's lower back.

Jack handed the tickets to an usher, who guided him, Phryne and Jane into a theatre box, which boasted the most splendid view of the stage. He and Phryne ordered some drinks from the usher, as Jack assisted the ladies with their coats. Jack sat in the seat at the far end of the box, with Phryne in the middle and Jane to her left. Phryne looked down upon the stage, which was shielded by red velvet curtains. She had a perfect view of the orchestra pit, and of the incoming guests, who flooded into their seats keenly, all engaged in animated conversation. She loved the business and bustle of a theatre before the curtain rose, she had ever since she was a child; but she had never enjoyed it quite as much as this. She turned towards Jack, who had just opened their box of chocolates (Jane having adopted one all to herself, upon Phryne's insistence) and was offering her one when she turned towards him with a startlingly beautiful expression. He lowered the box slightly as he waited for her to speak.

"Thank you, Jack" she said, her eyes glistening and her tone sincere. Jack placed the chocolates on the small table before them as the lights dimmed and the curtain began to rise. Phryne felt his hand find hers in the darkness, his strong fingers clasping hers tightly, and giving her a reassuring squeeze. He could feel her ring against his palm.

"Happy birthday, Phryne" he said simply, his eyes shining through the darkness. The curtain rose and the play began, and their attention was devoted completely to the stage. Their hands, however, remained entwined.

The play was magnificent, and Phryne was completely enraptured; the actors were perfectly selected, the dialogue flawless, and their stage presence was unrivalled. She could not recall seeing such a perfect production of this Shakespearean classic. She drew her attention from the stage every so often to check on Jane, whose attention had been devoted to the production, as she made her way through the chocolate box. However, when Phryne turned towards her in the middle of the final act, she found her ward sleeping soundly in her seat. Her legs were uncrossed and her head dipped slightly forwards, with her hands remaining limply besides the two-thirds eaten box of chocolates. Phryne removed her hand from Jack's and removed the chocolate box from Jane's lap, placing it on the table in front of her, before she draped her own black fur-trimmed coat across the young girl, who stirred slightly in her sleep, before leaning into the ermine trim. Jack watched Phryne's caring ministrations with warm eyes, feeling her fingers thread through hers as she returned her attention to the stage.

A short while later the play ended and the curtains rose, prompting a reluctant Phryne to gently rouse her sleeping ward as the lights began to brighten. Jane hummed in response and slowly opened her eyes, finding herself surrounded by the comforting scent of Phryne's exquisite perfume, and encased in warmth.

"Miss Phryne" she slurred, trying to sit up straight. Her legs were stiff and her neck was sore, and the lights seemed far too bright. "Did I miss it?" she asked hazily.

"Only the final 15 minutes, sweetheart" Phryne soothed, slowly removing her coat from the sleepy child. "You'll have to read the play to discover the ending."

"I already know the how it ends" she proclaimed wearily. Phryne chuckled, helping the weary girl to her feet and practically dressing her independently in her coat and hat.

"Come on, let's get you home" she said, pressing a kiss to Jane's head and drawing her close to her. Phryne leaned her head against hers and walked slowly with her down the steps and back towards the front of the theatre. As they reached the bottom she felt Jack take her coat from her hands, and drape it across her back as they headed back towards the car; she snuggled into its warmth.

Phryne eased Jane into the back seat and wrapped the blanket around her, planting a kiss upon her forehead as she snuggled down, falling asleep almost instantly. The night air was cool but not cold, and Phryne lowered her coat slightly as she eased herself into the passenger seat. Jack started the car and drove them home through the cool Melbourne night, as the pleasant chatter and footsteps of strangers permeating the silence.

They arrived home a short while later, and Phryne helped Jane from the car and guided her into the house, depositing the blanket on the table by the coat-stand as she led Jane towards the stairs. Since arriving home the girl's eyes had widened slightly, and her steps were more confident and assured.

"Straight to bed with you, sweetheart" Phryne said, placing her hand on the centre of her back and guiding her back a few steps, before watching her disappear into her room. "Goodnight!" she called.

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" Jane responded sleepily. "Goodnight, Jack" she added, wearily breaking her usually formal tone of address for the inspector.

"Goodnight, Jane. Sleep well" Jack returned, watching as she slowly shuffled into her room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, it didn't occur to me that the late evening performance may be too late for her" Jack said gently.

"It wasn't" Phryne said, removing her hat and coat and hanging them up. "She's still quite tired from her journey back home, she only arrived this morning" she explained, removing her scarf. "I'd wager she spent a considerable amount of the night before packing and gossiping with her friends" she smiled, glancing pensively up the stairs. "I'm so glad you included her, Jack" she said, turning towards him. "She adores Shakespeare and it was wonderful for us to-" Phryne stopped in her tracks startled at where her words were leading, and how domestic her thoughts had become.

"-to spend some time together in a setting which doesn't involve a corpse?" Jack offered, sensing her hesitation.

"Not a real one, at least" Phryne added, a small smile gracing her lips. Their eyes met for a moment and a spark of electricity seemed to pass between them; it was electrifying. "Would you care for a nightcap?"

"Thank you" Jack nodded, removing his hat and coat before following Phryne into the parlour. He followed her towards the fireplace, where she began to pour two generous measures of neat whiskey, handing him the first glass.

"Ray St Charles really was a wonderful Anthony" Phryne mused, taking a sip of the strong liquor.

"Complemented wonderfully by his Cleopatra" Jack added, drawing his own glass to his lips.

"Great men often are" Phryne added daringly.

"I quite agree" he returned, placing his glass down upon the table. Phryne watched him for a moment. He tilted his head to the side to regard her, the light from the fire casting the most remarkable light across his face. "Have you enjoyed your birthday, Phryne?" he asked gently.

"Oh, yes" she responded, taking a step closer to him. "Very much" she added, as she pressed herself gently against him and kiss him tenderly on the lips.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, and did not take Jack completely by surprise. Phryne tasted of whiskey and chocolate, and her perfume was intoxicating. He found his arm encircling her lower back and drawing her closer to him, her hand resting behind his shoulder blade as the kiss deepened. The kiss which started off as almost chaste became deep and sensual, and was only broken when they were each rendered breathless by it. Their lips slowly parted, and Phryne's eyes opened gently, staring up into Jack's blue eyes. His pupils were dilated and his eyelids were heavy, and his breath was hot and fast against her skin. She moved in to kiss him once more.

"Phryne" he said in a low, breathless tone. Her eyes opened instantly and she looked up at him; there was worry in his eyes. She took a step back. "I just… I want to make sure this is what you want." She considered his words for a moment, her eyes not leaving his.

"What do you want?" she asked gently.

"I want us to be able to work together, to spend time together, to… to be together" he admitted. "But I don't want you to feel obligated and I don't want it to seem as though I'm trapping you" he continued. Her lips gently parted and her shoulders fell. "I meant it when I said I didn't want to change you."

"You aren't asking me to" she explained, allowing the comfortable distance to remain between them. "Though if you did" she added, her eyes drifting to the side before meeting his eyes. "I would."

"I would never ask or expect that" he replied resolutely.

"I know" she breathed, her eyes shining, as she took a step towards him, their eyes remaining fixed upon the other. "Which is precisely why you don't have to."

Jack swallowed, inhaled deeply and attempted to regain some of the composure which he felt would soon depart him. Her presence, her words, her scent, were absolutely addictive, and he felt himself being drawn towards her by her gaze alone. His body tingled with anticipation as her hand reached for his, the cold gold of the ring cooling his burning skin. He felt dizzied by her presence.

"I want to make sure this is what you want" he said gently, acutely aware of how husky his voice was becoming. "I want us to do this properly." Phryne looked up at him with a look of kindness and understanding.

"We are two people who enjoy each other's company, look out for each other, and care for each other deeply" she explained, flexing her fingers in his hands as she spoke, her eyes not leaving his. "What could be more proper?"

"I don't want you to regret this" he answered candidly, and Phryne paused. She realised how difficult this was for him, opening up. She'd attribute his candour to the whiskey, if she'd witnessed him having more than three glasses the entire evening. "I want to make sure we both know what this is, and that we are happy with that."

"Oh, Jack" she breathed, squeezing his hand reassuringly in her own. "We both already know" she said with a smile. "We've always known. Ever since that day of our first investigation."

"Which was _my_ investigation" he added lightly.

"And it became ours" she responded with a smile, her eyes low and heavy with desire. "Just like tonight" she added, stepping towards him and kissing him again.

This time the kiss did not start out chastely. It was passionate, deep and almost erotic. Phryne's body leaned instinctively against Jack's as he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her body tightly against his and supporting her head with his hand, as the heated kiss caused fire to erupt within them both.

"Is this what you want?" he asked gently, in such a kind and caring voice Phryne could not help but smile.

"Yes" she answered as she opened her eyes, as she slid her hand down his arm and held his hand tightly in hers. "Is this what you want?" she asked, repeating his question in her low, seductive voice.

"Yes" Jack answered, drawing her hand to his mouth, and kissing it tenderly. Phryne felt electricity coursing through her veins, and she leaned into him, kissing him on the lips before tilting her head towards his ear.

"Come with me" she whispered, repeating the words she had uttered to him on the airfield. He down upon her with his honest blue eyes. He did not have to ask her to repeat herself.

Instead, Phryne led Jack by the hand, through the parlour and up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind them both.

The door was scarcely shut a moment before they turned to face each other, and three years' worth of temptation, attraction and desire overtook them both. Jack's hands found Phryne's waist and drew her closer to him, causing their hips to slam together, sending waves of pleasure throughout their bodies. Phryne moaned slightly in response, causing her lips to fall from his. He recaptured her mouth and held the back of her head tenderly, as she pressed her body tighter against his, desperate to be closer to him.

Jack felt her hands move slowly up his front, pushing his suit jacket down his arms and from his body, causing it to fall to the floor, the sound of the keys and changed within the pockets to jingle. Her keen hands travelled down his strong arms and across his front, unbuttoning his waistcoat as he removed his tie. The whole room smelt of Phryne, of expensive perfume, powder, bath scent; being in the room was like being covered by her very being. Jack lost his thought process as his waistcoat and tie fell to the ground, and Phryne made quick work of his shirt, almost tearing it in frustration as her trembling hands struggled with the final three buttons. Jack placed his hands on hers and whispered her name, his breath hot against her cheek, his nose brushing against hers. She opened her eyes for a fraction of a moment, before leaning against him and kissing him passionately, as she deftly undid the final buttons and cast the shirt aside.

Phryne felt Jack's hands travel slowly, tentatively, down her sides, resting on her hips and gently encouraging her to turn around. She did so willingly, and he trailed kisses down her bare neck and across her exposed shoulder as he slowly undid the dress. Phryne felt the fabric fitting looser against her, and allowed it to fall to the ground completely by a gentle shrug of her shoulders. Jack's arm snaked around her middle as he continued to kiss her down her neck. His right hand held hers, and he extended her arm, tracing a pattern of kisses down it, bending her arm at the elbow and continuing the kisses along to her wrist. Something about the gesture was incredibly erotic, and Phryne found her breathing increasingly markedly, as she battled to maintain her self-control. She turned on the spot, her body crashing against his as she ran her hands up his back, drawing him closer to her, as their lips met.

Jack's hands travelled up her back, drawing the silk camisole up her back and gently over her shoulders, revealing her black bra and underwear, and light stockings. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were bright and shining; she looked absolutely radiant. His vest was removed next, followed by his shoes, belt and trousers. Phryne kicked off her shoes and removed her stockings, allowing Jack to draw her garter down her leg and off her foot, before lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed, pushing her hips against his and causing him to moan in her mouth in response. She gasped in response, tightening her hold upon him and breaking the searing kiss, as he carried her towards the bed.

Jack carefully lowered Phryne onto the bed, staring down at her bright eyes, alight with eagerness and anticipation, as he lowered himself on top of her. She felt the pressure built up inside her as she drew him down upon her, running her hands up his muscular back and encouraging him to lay on top of her. He seemed nervous at first, almost hesitant, so she relaxed her arms and held him in a gentle embrace, stroking his sides with her thighs as she kissed him, stroking his arms reassuringly. Each touch felt so sensual, so tender and so intimate, and they quickly found themselves losing control. Phryne felt Jack tremble slightly on top of her, and she rubbed his bicep and upper back soothingly, as he slowly lowered himself on top of her.

Phryne removed her bra and cast it aside, followed by Jack's underwear and then her own. Their breathing was deep and becoming desperate, and neither of them were able to contain themselves for much longer. Phryne adjusted her position beneath him and encouraged him into her, gasping as she felt him inside her, pressing her thighs tightly against his sides as they established their rhythm. Making love to Jack was an incredible balance of unrivalled intimacy and unparalleled eroticism; Phryne felt waves of pleasure radiate throughout her body, which seemed to match Jack's own reactions perfectly, with them both crying out in pleasure at the same moment, as Jack's body relaxed slightly against her.

As they were both recovering, Phryne felt Jack's body tense against hers, and he tried to push himself off her. She opened her eyes and drew her arms across him, reassuring him that it was fine, that she could support his weight; she muttered some words of encouragement in his ear and drew him on top of her, where he remained whilst he recovered. About a minute later she felt him move, and turned onto her side as he eased himself onto the bed beside her, laying on his side on her left.

Jack turned towards her and watched as the moonlight from the window behind her cast shadows across her face, masking her face in an ethereal glow. Her green eyes shone brightly through the darkness, and the emerald on her ring caught the moonlight as she placed her hand tentatively upon his chest. Neither of them spoke for a while, the moment too beautiful for words. Instead, Jack leaned towards her and kissed her tenderly, before drawing the now exhausted woman into his arms, and holding her as they both fell asleep.

And so they slept, peacefully and sated, and completely unaware that on the night of the anniversary of Phryne's birth, new life was created.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading the previous chapter, and for the advice and comments you have provided so far, it's been so helpful, thank you. I understand that the way in which the story is progressing (re the pregnancy storyline) is problematic. I did some research into Phryne's form of birth control and, like with all forms of birth control, there was/is a chance that it can fail. I completely agree with the readers who have pointed out that Phryne wouldn't 'forget' it, I honestly don't believe that she would. As far as my story goes, Phryne used contraception but it failed. With the storyline generally, I completely understand that it can be a bit of a controversial storyline, and I'm sorry if I've spoiled the story in any way. Personally, I find the characters of Jack and Phryne fascinating, and I wanted to push the boundaries of their relationship and explore how this could potentially work, as I think it provides such and broad scope from a literary perspective and in terms of character development. But again, I completely understand that it's a bit of a contentious storyline, and I apologise if it's left anyone disappointed; I'm not sure if I am going to write any more MFMM fics after this one, but I certainly won't be writing one with this storyline, as it's something I think I personally would only be able to explore once. Please do be brutally honest with any comments and criticism, I promise I take it all on board and I absolutely want to improve.**

 **Thank you again, and I hope this chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Light shone through the gap in Phryne's bedroom windows, warming Jack's cheek and causing him to stir lightly in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened and he turned his face instantly from the offending light, leaning deeper into the unfamiliar pillow. His eyes snapped open once more and within a few moments he realised where he was, and remembered the night before with perfect recollection; a task which was assisted by the presence of the beautiful woman asleep in his arms.

Phryne was laying on her left side, her cheek on Jack's shoulder, her arm across his chest. He could feel her warm breath graze against his warm skin as she slept, her chest rising and falling, her heart beating against his side. Her dark lashes highlighted her natural paleness, and her once red lips were now a light shade of pink. Her hair was tousled and covered the right side of her face, which Jack remedied by gently brushing her hair back behind her ear. She exhaled deeply in response, turning her cheek towards his familiar touch, as her eyes slowly drifted open.

Jack's fingers stilled above her cheek, and he stared into her inquisitive eyes with a warm, sleepy gaze which Phryne found absolutely adorable. A small smile crept across her lips and she splayed her fingers across his chest. She had been in that strange plane between sleep and consciousness for a short while, but Jack's touch had drawn her decidedly back into the present.

"Good morning" she mumbled tiredly, blinking a couple of times and splaying her fingers across his chest, moving her hand to just above his heart, which beat strongly against her palm.

"Good morning" Jack returned, his voice slightly more stable than hers. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't" Phryne breathed, tilting her head to face him directly. His eyes were low yet bright, and his hair was ever so slightly dishevelled from their slumber. And other things, she suspected. "What time is it?" she asked wearily.

"Just after six" he responded. Phryne groaned in response, burying her head against his chest. Jack suppressed a laugh. In truth, he had been worried about what would happen when she woke up, in case she should regret the time they spent together the night before, or perhaps feel uncomfortable in his company. But from the calmness of her voice, her hand upon his chest, and the fact that her right thigh was draped across his leg quite comfortably, he dismissed his concern. Almost. "Are you alright?" he asked. Phryne opened her eyes in response and looked up at him once more.

"Of course" she said, smiling up at him as she spoke. She felt him relax slightly beneath her body, and he released a deep breath. "Are you?" she asked, her eyes meeting his.

"Yes" he answered honestly, pressing his lips together into a smile, as he shifted onto his side to face her. Phryne moved her own body accordingly, so that their bodies were facing each other, their faces on the same pillow, merely inches apart. She did not move her thigh from across his hips, though. Nor would she.

"You were worried that I wouldn't be" she said gently. Her remark was neither a statement nor a question.

"I didn't know…" Jack began tentatively, his eyes remaining upon her face. "I didn't know what you would be."

"Would you like to know, Inspector?" she asked, pressing her thigh down upon him as she spoke. Jack nodded. Phryne smiled in response, leaning forward and pressing her body against his, as she kissed him on the lips. Jack responded immediately, running his hand up her side and towards her cheek, which he cupped tenderly as the kiss deepened.

Phryne put her arm across Jack and drew him closer to her with her leg across his body, causing Jack's hand to travel back from her face and down her side, resting on her hip and pulling her gently towards him. Phryne gasped at the motion, which pressed her pelvis against his beneath the sheets, and she moaned against his mouth, temporarily breaking the kiss. She opened her eyes for a fraction of a moment, before pressing herself firmly against him causing him too to moan in response, as she used her leg to draw herself over him, so that she was positioned on top of him. She felt his hands travel up her sides and rest upon her hips as she adjusted her position, placing her hands upon his chest as their bodies connected, Jack's heart racing beneath her palm. His hands remained on her hips as they established their rhythm, before travelling up her sides and drawing her close to him. Their lips met as Phryne's hands snaked beneath his body, her palms against his shoulder blades, her fingers digging in to his skin. Jack felt her arms trembling, and he ran his hands up her back and held her to him, before flipping her over so that he was on top of her. She gasped at the motion, and as he looked down he found her deep green eyes staring up at him, a smile on her lips, which he captured with a kiss. Phryne wrapped her legs across his hips as she had done before, as Jack moved on top of her. They both cried out a short while later, climaxing at almost the exact same time, as their bodies weakened with exertion. Sensing Jack's tiredness, Phryne turned him onto his back with the remainder of her energy, before laying on top of him, breathing heavily against his neck.

Jack wrapped his arms across her smooth skin and held her to him as they recovered. He could feel her heated breath against his neck, her body going limp as she relaxed on top of him. She had one leg either side of him, their chests pressed together, her hands beneath his body, holding onto the back of his shoulders. Jack drew his hand slowly up her body, causing her to quiver with anticipation, before cupping the back of her head and kissing her cheek. Phryne's body relaxed completely against his, and she stretched out her legs beside his, before falling asleep as she lay upon him.

It was shortly after seven o'clock in the morning when Phryne next woke, to sounds of running water coming from her bathroom. She was laying on her front on her bed, the covers tucked securely around her in a way that indicates the actions of another. She smiled in her half-sleepy state, as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself met by the light of the early morning. Phryne groaned lightly as she pushed herself up on one arm, drawing the covers across her with her left hand, as she turned towards her bathroom. Her face bore a content, peaceful expression as she tossed the covers aside and reached for her black and silver robe, which she draped across herself as she planted her feet upon the ground. Her legs were still slightly shaky, and her first steps unsteady, as she walked up to the window and drew the curtain aside. She felt the warm light bathe her skin in early morning sunlight, and she smiled contently at the sight of the beach, the smell of fresh bread and the sound of horseshoes upon the road. The shower then stopped, causing Phryne to turn towards the bathroom, drawing her robe across her as she headed towards it. On her way, she found herself collecting various articles of clothing belonging to Jack Robinson, and resisting a rather persistent urges to hide one particular garment. Instead, she folded the items neatly over the chair closest to the door, and was about to head back towards the other end of the room when the bathroom door opened.

Jack emerged from the bathroom wearing just a towel across his waist, his body dripping with water as he stepped into the bedroom. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of Phryne before him, who surveyed his body in satisfaction, as he took a step towards her.

"I hope you don't mind, I-"

"Not at all" she replied. And she didn't. Not at all. Jack smiled.

"I have to be at the station by eight" he admitted, a slight note of disappointment in his tone.

"But it's Sunday" Phryne protested. Jack took a step towards her.

"Even you can't command criminals to respect the Sabbath, Phryne" he responded. She looked up at him defiantly.

"I can certainly try" she countered, taking a step closer to him. His body was dripping wet and steam seemed to be bathing his entire body in an almost halo effect; it was remarkably attractive, and incredibly alluring.

"Be my guest" he returned, and she scoffed. Their eyes remained fixed upon each other's for a few moments, until Phryne battled to regain her composure, and her own gaze travelled towards the chair which now bore his clothes. "Your suit is over there" she explained, and Jack cast a glance over his shoulder. "I take it you have more clothes at the station?" she asked, as he turned back towards her. "Crime is hardly a white-tie affair."

"I suppose that would depend upon the criminal, Miss Fisher" he returned. She smiled. Hearing the towel-clad Jack Robinson refer to her so formally was highly amusing.

"Would you like some coffee?" she offered. Jack blinked, lowered his eyes to the ground for a moment and cleared his throat.

"I hope you don't think that I want to leave quickly" he began in a gentle, sincere tone. "For me to leave so early under the circumstances must-"

"Jack" Phryne began.

"- seem insensitive, and I don't want you to think that I-" Phryne stopped his self-reprobation by leaning in and kissing him warmly on the lips, causing the guilty-looking inspector to look up at her with an uncertain expression.

"It's fine" she said sincerely. "There is nothing for you to have to apologise for or explain" she added with conviction. "You have to work today, as do I. Though fortunately my schedule is more flexible than yours." Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he said, his voice low and respectful. Phryne gave him a reassuring look as she ran a hand down his arm.

"Would you like some coffee?" she repeated.

"Yes, thank you" he returned, knowing that Phryne always began her morning with black coffee. She nodded, moved her hand into his and held it for a moment, before slowly removing her fingers from his and heading towards her bedroom door.

As soon as Phryne opened her door and stepped into the corridor she paused, her eyes travelling down to the silver tray beside her door. Her lips parted slightly as she considered the breakfast tray, which contained a steaming pot of coffee, two cups in saucers, toast, fruit, and blueberry muffins. She glanced down the corridor towards the staircase, and then looked down the other end, and could see no signs of movement. She heard the front door close firmly, as footsteps walked across the tiled corridor and towards the dining room, the sound of envelopes being stacked neatly upon the side echoing upstairs. Mr Butler, ever the professional and keen observer, had noticed that she had an extra houseguest, and had provided provisions accordingly. Part of her wondered whether he had correctly discerned who the guest was, and she found herself feeling slightly nervous at the thought. The developments in her relationship with Jack were new and still being explored, and the thought of revealing them at this tentative stage concerned her somewhat. She banished such fears from her mind, and quickly picked up the tray, carrying back into her bedroom and placing it on the table besides her wardrobe. During this time Jack had dressed, dried his hair, and was currently attempting to fix his tie. Phryne poured him a cup of coffee, adding milk and sugar accordingly, and offered it to him just as he secured his tie.

"Thank you" he said, taking revitalising sips of the hot drink, which he could almost feel entering his bloodstream. Phryne was slightly quieter than she had been, and she seemed pensive. "You're concerned about Mr Butler" he said gently. Phryne, who had been pouring her own coffee, faltered for a moment, before continuing to pour as she quickly recovered herself.

"I'm not concerned" she began uncertainly, feeling Jack's eyes upon her. She placed the pot back on the tray and picked up her cup, as she turned to fact him directly. "Alright, perhaps I-" she sighed in frustration and inhaled deeply, struggling to figure out how to phrase what she was feeling. Jack waited patiently and made no attempts to prompt her, which she was grateful for. After a few moments she continued. "I just… I want us to have some time to… get used to this, to understand it, I mean, before anything-"

"Phryne" Jack said, placing his cup back on the tray and putting his warm hands upon her upper arms. She was slightly tense and visibly nervous. "We don't have to do or say anything until you feel ready. I would never ask or expect you to reveal the nature of our relationship, especially as we are still trying to figure this out" he said sincerely, his voice kind and soothing. "Mr Butler is hardly the type to gossip, and he certainly doesn't judge" he added reassuringly. Phryne nodded. She didn't want him to feel that she was trying to devalue or dismiss their relationship, or what happened between them, but they needed to be careful.

"I know" she said gently, their hands finding each other's and clasping them tightly. He knew that she was out of her comfort zone, and he did not want to make her feel trapped.

"My shift finishes at six" he said, drawing her from her thoughts. "Why don't we have dinner and talk?"

"That would be wonderful" Phryne sighed, leaning into Jack as he held her.

Phryne felt so calm and so safe, and so completely devoid of the fears which had so recently plagued her. Jack had always had this calming effect upon her; it was what led to them becoming colleagues, confidantes, friends, and now… this. What were they, she wondered? 'Lovers' did not seem to be the right word, it did not seem to do the nature of their relationship justice. Perhaps there wasn't a word. Not yet, anyway.

"Would you like to go out or eat in?" Jack asked. Phryne smiled against his shoulder.

"I think the conversation we will be having is best kept behind closed doors" she mumbled. She felt Jack's shoulders rise as he chuckled.

"I suppose you're right" he returned, kissing the top of her head as she leaned against him. She exhaled, her warm breath cascading across his skin, causing his whole body to tingle. They were silent for what felt like several minutes.

"You have to go, don't you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so" he said mournfully. "But I'll be back this evening." She hummed into his neck in response, lowering her arms slowly down his back, and allowing her hands to rest upon his sides. "Would you like me to leave via the window?" he whispered jokingly. Phryne laughed against his shoulder, leaning back and looked directly into his eyes with a faux-reprimanding expression.

"That won't be necessary, inspector" she said, adjusting her robe and crossing her arms. Jack smiled as he watched her walk towards her bed, picking up his shoes from the ground (one of which was hiding under her bed). He walked over to meet her, thanking her as he sat on the end of the bed and tied his shoes.

Phryne handed Jack his coffee, which he drank quickly, thanking her as she replaced the cup. She then opened the bedroom door, glanced down the corridor to ensure that Jane was not yet awake, and led Jack down the staircase and towards the front door.

It was very quiet downstairs, with light footsteps coming from in the kitchen, but silence and stillness through the rest of the house. Jack removed his hat and coat from the stand and put them on, checking his pockets to make sure that he had everything, and following Phryne towards the door. She looked up at him with a serene expression upon her face, her skin pale and her eyes bright, her light pink lips smiling gently at him. Jack leaned down towards her, kissing her upon the lips, and slowly leaning back, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I'll see you this evening" he said, his voice low and soothing.

"I look forward to it" she said, opening the door as she spoke.

Jack stepped forwards, standing beside Phryne who was leaning against the doorframe, as the sun bathed them both in warm morning light. His eyes lingered on her for a moment, before he smiled gently and removed his hand from hers, and walked out of the door. Phryne watched as Jack walked down the path and headed towards his car. She lingered in the doorway for a few moments, before slowly closing the door behind him and heading back up the staircase, a smile on her face as she walked confidently up the stairs.

Mr Butler emerged from the dining room, looking around expectantly, before turning from the door to the staircase and watching as Miss Fisher ascended. A small smile played on the loyal butler's lips, as he turned on the spot and headed back towards the kitchen, where he continued polishing the silver, as he considered the options for lunch.

Phryne had resolved not to work that day, bathing luxuriously in the morning until Dot's arrival shortly before 8am. Her companion was surprised to find her awake and preparing to get ready at such an hour, especially after she knew she had been to the theatre the night before.

"How was your night, miss?" Dot asked innocently, as she handed Phryne a robe and began to make up her bed. "Was it a good performance?" Phryne smiled, suppressing laughter.

"Indeed it was, Dot" she said, as her companion walked back towards her and headed towards her wardrobe. "How was your evening?"

"Absolutely fine" she said with a sigh, as she opened the large wardrobe doors. "Until Johnnie and Reggie decided it would be a good idea to play ball in the living room and break one of Hugh's mother's favourite vases."

"Oh dear" Phryne replied, surveying the wardrobe. "The red suit with the white silk blouse, I think" she added. "How did Mrs Collins take it?" Dot shuddered.

"She was furious" she said in a low, solemn tone. Phryne's expression softened and she stepped towards Dot, who seemed upset.

"What did she say to you?" Phryne asked, sensing the younger woman's sadness.

"She said that Hugh and I are lucky we don't have little ones, as we're clearly too incompetent to look after them even for a single night." Phryne's eyes were ablaze.

"What rubbish!" she replied. "Oh, Dot, you can't believe what she said. She was angry and upset and she can't have meant a word" she said, watching as her companion turned towards her. "You'll make a wonderful mother" she declared, as she rubbed her arm reassuringly. "A child would be blessed to have a mother like you" she added. Dot's eyes grew wide and she swallowed the lump which was forming in her throat.

"Thanks, miss" she said gently.

"I mean it, Dot" she said firmly.

"I know" Dot smiled. Phryne considered her for a moment and nodded.

"I was thinking of taking Jane into the city today, for some shopping, lunch and to visit the museums" Phryne announced. Dot smiled.

"That sounds lovely" she said, her voice becoming brighter, her tone more normal.

"I'm glad you think so" Phryne responded. "Whilst we're out, we must have a look in that little shop you were telling me about, which has the material you wanted for one of your dresses". Dot smiled.

"Miss, are you sure you want me coming along?" she asked gently. "Wouldn't you rather have some special time with Miss Jane?"

"I will have special time with her" Phryne replied warmly, as she placed an arm around her companion. "And it will be even more special as you will be joining us" she smiled. Dot turned towards her with a grateful expression, blushing slightly as she often did, as she assisted Phryne into her clothes.

The day was as busy and as enjoyable as Phryne had hoped it would be. She and Dot had taken Jane to various shops and museums, and then to lunch at their favourite Italian restaurant in the city. Phryne treated Dot to the fabric she had been waiting for (which was finally back in stock), as well as a couple of art silk dresses from the shop next door. She informed Dot that they were 'part of her Christmas bonus' and she would 'absolutely not' deduct the sum from her wages. She told Dot how invaluable she was, linked their arms together, and followed Jane into a second-hand bookstore at the end of the street. The store was large and quaint, and stocked some antiquities as well as books. Phryne selected a book which she felt would suit Jack perfectly, and picked up a few tomes for herself. Dorothy considered some of the novels but left without buying anything, and Jane selected several texts which she wished to read during her Christmas holidays, which Phryne gladly paid for. Although she and Jane had grown up poor, Phryne was aware of the possible negative effects of over indulging and spoiling children, and resolved not to be extravagant with her ward; at least, not always. Books, however, were something that she wished the child to have in abundance, and she considered them a necessity, as one would clothing. As far as Phryne was concerned, Jane could request as many books as she liked, although she never did; she would never select more than four or five texts, despite her eyes drifting longingly over at least a dozen others. It was four o'clock before they finished their pre-Christmas excursion and headed back home, with a much brighter Dot heading towards the kitchen to assist Mr Butler with dinner, as Jane snuggled down in the armchair by the fire and began to peruse Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _Sherlock Holmes_ series.

Phryne remained with her in the parlour for an hour or so, before heading upstairs to get ready for dinner. Mr B, who was aware that Jack would be attending, was preparing the meal and selecting a suitable wine for accompaniment, as Dot laid the table and arranged the candles. Dot and Jane would be eating together slightly earlier, whilst Phryne and Jack stayed in the parlour. Jane had insisted she could eat in the kitchen or at a later hour, but Phryne had insisted she eat first, having noticed that she had returned from school with a rather ravenous appetite.

Shortly before half-past six, Mr Butler entered the parlour and announced the arrival of Inspector Robinson, who Phryne rose to greet. Having already laid out the inspector's favourite whiskey in the parlour, Mr B nodded towards Phryne and left the room, closing the door behind him to allow his employer and her… and the inspector some privacy, as he headed back to the kitchen to ensure that all was in order.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne greeted. "Whiskey?"

"Thank you" Jack replied, a small smile on his lips. He accepted the glass from Phryne and sat beside her. "How was your shopping trip?"

"Exhausting" she returned, drawing her own glass to her lips. "And therefore, quite successful." Jack nodded. "And yours?" she asked curiously.

"I spent the majority of the day in Little Lonsdale Street chasing down a couple of rather charming young ladies who stole a client's motor car" he said with a smile. Phryne rose an eyebrow.

"And how did the client hide this loss from his wife?" she asked. Jack lowered his glass from his lips.

"It was the wife who reported the car as stolen" he responded. Phryne laughed and shook her head, taking another sip of her whiskey and laying the glass back down upon the table. "And they sent you there for that?" she asked.

"The client was a golfing partner of the Chief Commissioner" he explained, draining the remainder of his whiskey, and declining Phryne's offer of another. "Who is now 'extremely grateful' that this 'indelicate' matter has been dealt with."

"And his wife?" Phryne asked.

"Believes the car was stolen from outside his work by a passing drunk". Phryne snorted and poured herself another glass.

"Well that's settled, then" she said gently, placing the decanter down and holding the glass with both hands, as she turned towards Jack and met his deep blue eyes with her pensive green ones. "Jack, I-"

Phryne was interrupted by a polite knock at the door by Mr B, to whom she granted entry. He announced that dinner was ready, and Phryne stated that they would dine immediately. Jack rose from his chair and escorted Phryne to the dining room, which was dimly lit and lightly scented with candles, which burned brightly upon the table. As soon as Mr Butler had served the first course and closed the doors behind him, Phryne and Jack considered the volume of candles, and the romantic nature of the setting, and burst into laughter.

"I think it's fair to say that Mr Butler is aware that I spent the night" Jack said quietly.

"I didn't for one moment think he presumed that I brought an actor back with me" she replied, drawing her wine glass to her lips and taking a sip, before placing her glass back upon the table and running her finger down the stem. Her hand fell into Jack's waiting palm, and her eyes rose to meet his.

"It's alright, Phryne" he said gently. She pressed her lips together into a reassuring smile.

"I know" she returned, squeezing his hand in response. "But we need to ensure that it remains so."

"I quite agree" Jack stated, meeting Phryne's concerned eyes with his own. "I understand that you… that you have concerns about committing yourself to someone" he said, watching as Phryne's gaze faltered slightly. He squeezed her hand in response. "And I want you to know, Phryne, that I do not expect anything" he said, watching as she stared at him with concerned eyes. "I told you that I am not a modern man, but I understand that you are a modern woman, and I accepted that long ago, and everything that comes with it" he explained. "I do not know precisely what this is going to become, and I certainly don't have any intentions of trying to apply some rigid social doctrine upon it" he explained, as Phryne continued to listen attentively. "We don't need terms or labels or traditions to tell us what we are to each other, or what we will be" he continued. "All we need to do, and all we can do, is exactly what we are doing; discussing things as they arise, understanding and accepting the concerns of the other, and establishing what it is that we both want." Phryne was silent for a moment as she considered his words.

"For someone who claims to be traditional, that is a remarkably modern proposal Jack Robinson" she said in a low and gentle tone. "But is that going to be enough for you?" she asked, the words which had been choking her all day finally breaking free from the prison of her mind. "Because I wouldn't want to trap you either."

"You are enough for me, Phryne" Jack said resolutely. "Whatever happens between us, whatever the nature of the relationship that we share, I know that we will be able to figure this out" he explained, and Phryne felt herself relaxing notably. "What we have may not fit into the neat little boxes which society would like us to occupy, but I do not see that as a flaw."

"Neither do I" Phryne returned. "Although there are certain conventions that we cannot depart from entirely" she said with a sigh. "Your Chief Commissioner, for example, would not be best pleased to discover the nature of our relationship" she continued. "He almost had an aneurysm when that photograph of us appeared in the morning press."

"And I was not best pleased having to wade through abused, drugged and neglected young women in Little Lonsdale Street to locate the car of one of the distinguished man's friends" Jack returned gently. "He is hardly one to lecture on morality and relationships." Phryne smirked.

"Your boss's hypocrisy aside" Phryne began, drawing her glass to her side. "He can fire you if he feels you are acting improperly."

"'We are two people who enjoy each other's company, look out for each other, and care for each other deeply. What could be more proper?'" Jack returned, quoting Phryne from the previous evening. She smiled in response.

"We are not talking about our views on propriety" she said gently.

"But when it comes to this particular matter" Jack returned, "our views on propriety are the only ones which matter." Phryne considered his words for a moment and waited for him to respond. "As long as we care for each other, respect each other, and are able to maintain our working relationship, then anything else that develops is no one's business but our own." Phryne considered his words, and found herself feeling satisfied that his thoughts seemed to correlate with her own. But more than that, his feelings did, too.

"I agree" Phryne returned, turning her glass on the table and then raising it into the air for a toast. "To propriety" she declared. Jack smiled, rose his own glass, and repeated the toast.

"To propriety" he said gently, their glasses clinking across the table, as they each took a sip.

Phryne and Jack placed the glasses back upon the table as their hands found each other's once more, their hearts feeling lighter, their consciences clear, as their resolved gaze shone with candlelight.


	13. Chapter 12

A few days after Phryne and Jack's enlightening dinner at her home, the dining table was adorned once more in a decadent and celebratory manner, as it beheld a Christmas feast.

There were paper decorations, lights and ornaments arranged throughout the ground floor of the house. Jane and Mr Butler had wrapped tinsel across the bannisters and made some decorations by hand, and the house was feeling warm and festive. As the house was due to host a fair amount of guests on Christmas day, Phryne thoroughly enjoyed spending the evening before with Jane, adding the last minute decorations and perfecting the tree in the parlour. Phryne and Jane nibbled on handmade gingerbread, which was left over from the house they had constructed, which had been shut away safely in the kitchen ahead of the next day's festivities. The gingerbread house was to be saved for Christmas day evening, and Mr Butler was entrusted with the herculean task of keeping it from a tempted Phryne 'at any cost'. He had smiled at her request and nodded, assuring her 'I'll do my best, miss.'

Christmas day was a busy affair for Phryne, who had invited many of her closest friends over to celebrate the festivities. Jane, Mr Butler and herself were joined by Jack, Cec, Bert and Mac, who all arrived in the late morning, being ushered into the house by a beaming Jane, and greeted by the most delicious scents emanating from the kitchen. Due to their family commitments, Dot and Hugh arrived shortly after lunch, which had been cleared away and replaced with a delectable buffet, which the guests would be able to dine from at their leisure.

As Dot and Hugh were admitted to the house by Mr B, they were greeted by the sounds of music and laughter, as the delicious smell of pastry drifted into the hallway from the kitchen. Dot entered the parlour and found herself smiling at the scene before her. Cec and Bert were standing by the fireplace, beers in their hands, and Dr Mac was sat in an armchair beside the fire, smiling as she sipped her cognac. Jack was standing beside the piano, and Phryne and Jane were dancing in the centre of the living room, with the lady detective's white dress swishing around her, her silver hairpiece sparkling as it reflected the light. She was smiling brightly as she took Jane's hands, spinning her in circles before continuing to dance to the gramophone to Belle Baker's 'I'm Walking With the Moon Beams'. Jane was laughing and beaming up at Phryne, a look of absolute delight in her eyes. Jack was watching them warmly, drawing his glass to his lips as he watched them, his eyes focused on Phryne. Upon Dot entering the hallway Phryne looked up, smiling broadly at her companion, and kissing Jane on the cheek.

"Dot! Hugh!" she greeted, embracing them both warmly. "How wonderful you're here. How has your day been so far?" she asked.

"Busy, miss" sighed Hugh.

"Yes" agreed Dot, who seemed tired. Phryne smiled sympathetically.

"Would either of you like a drink?" she offered, and they made their requests, which Mr B astutely prepared. "There's a buffet in the dining room which looks divine, please do help yourselves."

"Oh, thank you miss, but I couldn't eat another bite" Dot smiled.

"Between both our families, miss, we've eaten enough for three Christmases" Hugh added. Phryne nodded.

"Then please, come and take a seat" she said, ushering them towards the chaise lounge.

"Hugh, Dorothy" greeted Jack, who had walked over from the piano and was greeting them with a polite smile, shaking Hugh's hand. "Merry Christmas" he said, kissing Dot politely on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Inspector" replied Dot gently.

"Merry Christmas, Sir" stated Hugh. Jack rose his eyebrows slightly.

"I think, considering the occasion, 'Jack' will be fine" he said, smiling warmly at Dot, before turning towards Hugh. "Just for today, Collins" he added whimsically, and the constable nodded.

"Can we give out the presents now, Miss Phryne?" asked Jane, who stood in her dark blue dress with her hands clasped before her, staring up at Phryne, who was selecting a new record whilst holding her glass of champagne in her left hand.

"Yes, Jane, of course" she called, as Ethel Waters began to play. "Call Mr B in, would you?" she asked. Phryne straightened, listening to the music for a moment and, finding herself satisfied with her choice, walked towards Jane and stood before her. "Why don't you, Cec and Bert disperse the gifts, then we can begin?" she smiled, stroking Jane's cheek. "My little Christmas elf" she added affectionately. Jane laughed, turned on the spot and enlisted the assistance of Cec and Bert, who puts their beers down upon the mantelpiece and duly followed. Phryne pressed her glass to her lips and turned around, finding Jack standing beside her.

"Inspector" she smiled, pressing her glass to her lips and taking a sip.

"Miss Fisher" he returned, in an equally playful tone. "I'm quite impressed those gifts remained untouched for so long" he asked, drawing his own glass to his lips as he spoke.

"As am I, Jack" she returned, putting her glass upon the mantelpiece. "If it were not for Mr Butler's excellent guard skills I fear I would have torn my own open hours ago."

"I don't think that's true" he replied casually, and she looked up at him, waiting for him to continue or explain. "Without Mr Butler, those gifts wouldn't have lasted the night." Phryne scoffed, laughing lightly at the (very true) remark, and watching as Jane, Cec and Bert presented small stacks of presents to each guest. She mused at how calm everyone was, how relaxed and carefree. The atmosphere was so warm and so serene that she found herself feeling utterly content. She was musing at what could be in a white box wrapped with a red ribbon, which had somehow appeared on her own pile of presents quite recently, when Jack's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"I know you're probably exhausted after your fine dancing with Jane" he stated, causing Phryne to turn towards him with a look of interest. "But I was wondering if you would honour me with a dance at the end of the evening?" Phryne considered his request and smiled.

"Of course, inspector" she replied, warmth radiating throughout her body as Jack smiled in response.

"Miss Phryne" came a small voice, causing her to turn around. "These are for you" Jane said, handed her a stack of presents, wrapped in different types of paper.

"Thank you" she returned.

"'Ere, inspector" Bert said against the cigarette dangling from his mouth, handing Jack his own pile of gifts.

"Thank you, Bert" he said, and the man nodded in response, before heading back towards Cec.

"Right" announced Phryne, who observed that all the gifts had been distributed. "Let's not stand on ceremony" she declared. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

The sound of lively chatter and tearing wrapping paper could be heard over the music, which was playing gently in the background. Everyone had found a seat in the parlour, and were engaged in unwrapping their gifts. Laughter and coos could be heard, with grateful words of appreciation and thanks were given, hugs received, and smiles lit up the faces of those in the parlour. Phryne smiled to herself as she watched. This was why she adored Christmas.

She turned towards Dorothy and Hugh just as her companion was opening a white envelope adorned with a green ribbon. Phryne watched as Dot removed the ribbon delicately, balancing it on her knee, as she opened the envelope carefully and slid out the contents. She frowned in confusion at the document, scanning it briefly, her eyes quickly growing wide and turning towards her employer. Phryne, who had anticipated Dot's next move, placed her half-opened gifts upon the chaise lounge beside Jack, and moved to meet her.

"Miss Phryne, I…" she began. "I can't, _we_ can't accept this" she said, shocked. Hugh had risen from his own seat and stood beside his wife, calling her name as he glanced down at the document. The rest of the room were engaged in present-opening and conversation, but Jack's attention turned towards the scene.

"Nonsense, Dot" she returned, rubbing her arm warmly. "It is an absolute pleasure, and I hope it assists." Dot's eyes were wide and she looked as though she were about to cry, and Jack watched as Phryne took a step close to her and held her in a warm embrace.

"Oh, miss" she said, before tears threatened to fall, and she clamped her mouth shut, holding Phryne tighter. Hugh, who was standing behind her, remained oblivious. After a few moments Dot removed herself from her employer, cleared her throat, and handed her husband the document. "Miss Phryne has paid the rent for our house for us for the next two years, starting next month" she explained, her voice trembling slightly. Hugh turned towards Phryne with wide eyes.

"Thank you, so much, Miss Fisher, but I… Dotty's right, we couldn't possibly accept this" he said politely.

"Of course you can" Phryne said gently. "Dot is invaluable, as a companion and as a friend, and I want to help you both in any way I can" she explained. "I know you both had your concerns about renting, and this will allow you the time and the means to save up for a property, or perhaps arrange a deposit to buy this one, if you so wished" she explained, turning her attention from Hugh to her grateful maid.

"But miss, surely this is too much" she said, her eyes wide as she tried to calculate how much Phryne must have paid, a truly significant sum.

"Dearest Dot" she replied, holding her free hand tightly and squeezing it, "on the contrary, it isn't enough. It could never be enough" she added. "I could never give you anything that would come even close to reflecting my gratitude to you, and to Hugh" she explained. "But what I can do is provide you with the means to save up so that you can buy a house you truly deserve. A house that you both love, and that you want your children to grow up in" she said gently. Jack listened with interest to the conversation, and was touched by Phryne's kindness and generosity. He knew how much she cared for Dot, and was proud that she had resisted the temptation to buy the house outright for them which, she had judged, would deprive Dot of the freedom and independence she craved. It was remarkably restrained, and incredibly kind.

"Oh, Miss" she said, hugging her once more. "Thank you" she whispered. A warm smile played on Phryne's lips as she returned the hug.

"No, Dot. Thank you" she replied gently. She heard the younger woman stifle a small laugh.

"But Miss" she said, a slight trace of guilt present in her voice. "I just made you a scarf from your favourite wool to match your new fur-trimmed black cloak, and your favourite bath scents and chocolates" she said, aghast. Phryne laughed and embraced her again.

"That's absolutely perfect, Dot" she said sincerely. "Thank you" she said, her words filled with emotion. Dot held her tighter. Their attentions were soon drawn towards the fireplace by a cry of delight from Jane.

"Oh, Miss Phryne!" she smiled, opening a large box to reveal her very own type-writer. "Oh, thank you!" she said, standing up from the rug before the fire and rushing towards Phryne, who only just managed to turn around in time.

"You are most welcome" she smiled, looking down at the girl's wide eyes. "I hope it will help with your school work, but also with your writing" she stated, cupping Jane's cheek as she spoke. Phryne had found Jane shyly working on some short stories, which she had nervously presented Phryne, who found them remarkably well thought-out and highly interesting. She'd bought Jane the typewriter, as well as clothes, jewellery and some of the books she had set her sights on. "But I wouldn't wish you to lock yourself away from the world forever, so another gift is waiting for you by the back door" she said mysteriously. Jane looked up at her in confusion, before being directed towards the kitchen by Phryne, who watched as she headed quickly to the back of the house, chuckling at the sight.

"I think, Miss Fisher" came Jack's voice from the chaise lounge. "It is time that you opened one of your own presents." Phryne walked slowly towards him and sat beside him, drawing her own pile of gifts towards her.

"I shan't argue with that" she replied, unwrapping the scarf, bath salts and chocolates from Dot, before a squeal of delight came from the parlour, causing all of the guests to turn towards the doorway, as Jane wheeled a dark blue bicycle adorned with a ribbon into the hallway.

"Oh, Miss Phryne, thank you" Jane beamed. Mac smiled, Cec and Bert walked towards the beautiful bicycle, which Jane was displaying proudly, and Dot and Hugh began to consider it also.

"You are very welcome, Jane" Phryne smiled, watching as her ward held the bike carefully, as though it would break under her grasp (which, after her lengthy interrogation of the proprietor of the store in question, she had been assured that it would not). "And what about you, inspector?" Phryne asked absently, turning towards Jack as she spoke. "What gifts have you been bestowed with?" she asked with interest, her eyes befalling his half-opened stack. So far he had received confectionary, a very good bottle of malt, cufflinks from Phryne, and some handmade garments from Dot. Phryne also spied a short story of Jane's, which had been read and re-folded neatly. She hadn't seen that one before. Jack saw her looking at it.

"Jane has quite a talent for writing, doesn't she?" he said, his eyes turning towards the girl, who was standing proudly beside her bike, as Cec and Bert checked the chain and pedals. "Her caricature of a policeman in this story is particularly engaging." Phryne laughed.

"Now you'll have to show me" she said, reaching for the story. Jack moved it out of reached and regarded her with a light expression. She sighed. "Very well, Jack. Then I'll settle for watching you open the rest of your treasure trove" she smiled.

Jack rose his eyebrows and picked up another gift, a red-paper wrapped item from Phryne, which he began to unwrap. Jack drew the paper neatly from the item and turned it over, smiling down at the title and looking up at Phryne, who was watching him with interest.

"William Shakespeare's _As You Like It_ " he said, admiring the beautiful edition of the text. He opened the front cover and noticed an envelope, which he carefully opened, to reveal two tickets to a production of the very same play at the State Theatre in mid-January. "A favourite of yours, I'm sure?"

"My absolute favourite" she admitted. "It was one of the first plays by him I ever read." Jack nodded.

"And an inspiration, I'd imagine" he responded, his eyes meeting hers as they spoke. "You would make a formidable Rosalind." Phryne smiled at the thought.

"I admire her greatly. A truly magnificent heroine" she said, her eyes befalling the book, which Jack was flicking through. He considered Phryne's personality, her courage, her selflessness, her unwavering conviction to a cause. Not to mention her adoption of the arguably masculine in order to protect herself and save those she cared about. _Yes_ , thought Jack, _a remarkable Rosalind._

"Thank you" he said, for the book and for the character, who he would now always associate with Phryne. "Now, Miss Fisher, why don't you open another?"

Phryne acceded, picking up a wrapped item which she correctly judged to be a book, and unwrapping it quickly. Her eyes widened and she laughed broadly, as she opened the front cover and removed the tag and message from Jack, before laying the text in her lap.

"A first edition of _Crime and Punishment_ " she said warmly, her eyes returning to the inspector. "How fitting."

"Isn't it?" Jack said lightly, a smile upon his face. Phryne smiled brightly, her eyes alight, as she held the tome closely and flicked through the pages.

"A less admirable protagonist, of course" she said gently. "But a fascinating plot, nonetheless" she explained. Jack agreed.

"Which is why I also bought you two rather different texts" he stated, his eyes falling to another gift beside her. Phryne opened it keenly, revealing two books, first editions of both _Alice in Wonderland_ texts, which had been childhood favourites of hers.

"Oh, Jack" she whispered, opening the covers and turning the pages, as she stared in wonder at the illustrations. "Wherever did you find these?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Miss Lee" he stated, causing Phryne to smile warmly at the memory of the innocent bookshop owner whom she and Jack vindicated. They remained in a pleasant and respectful silence at the memory, before they continued to open their gifts.

Inside the latest gift Jack opened was a silver watch, of Swiss design and clearly of some value. It was a remarkable time piece and Jack found himself staring at it and running his fingers across it for a while, forgetting that he was yet to speak.

"It's beautiful" he said, turning towards her. "Thank you, Phryne." She nodded. Jack smiled slightly. "You may wish to open the small black box to your right" he advised, and she did so, a look of amusement on her face.

"Phryne carefully opened the long velvet box and stared into it in awe; inside was a dainty silver watch, with a face of an intricate design, studded with diamonds. Green stones, which she identified as emeralds, were studded at intervals along the band. Her forename was engraved on the back, of the face of the watch, which captured the light as she admired it. The watch matched her ring perfectly, and it was truly stunning. She looked up at Jack with a concerned expression.

"Jack, this must have cost you a fortune" she said gently.

"Actually, I liberated it from a well-known jewel thief from Sydney. It cost me absolutely nothing at all" he joked. Phryne fixed him with a concerned stare. "My family owns a jeweller's in Victoria" he explained gently, and Phryne felt herself relax at the knowledge. She nodded.

"It's beautiful, Jack" she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered, her breath warm against his skin. She looked up and found his blue eyes gazing into hers, their mouths close, their lips gently parted. For a moment they almost forgot themselves. Jack adjusted his position on the seat and reached for Phryne's wrist, helping her to put on the watch, which she stared at with a warm expression. Mac had observed the entire scene, which she considered with interest, as Jane headed towards Phryne and attracted her attention.

"Miss Phryne" she said, noticing that Phryne had opened all of her gifts apart from the one she herself had bought for her. "I hope you like it" she said, and Phryne drew the white box with the red ribbon close to her.

Phryne smiled at Jane, placed some of her gifts upon the ground and moved closer to Jack, her thigh pressed against his, as she patted the space beside her and encouraged Jane to sit.

"I'm sure I will adore it" she agreed, carefully removing the ribbon from the box. Phryne lifted the lid of the top of the box and looked inside, her eyes widening and her lips gently parting at the gift before her.

Enshrined in tissue paper was a beautiful sculpture, evidently made from clay and then placed in a kiln, painted, and glazed. The sculpture depicted two women, a tall woman with short hair just above her shoulders, and a young girl with long, flowing hair. The taller woman was on the right, standing to the side with her head slightly inclined, her right arm behind the girl and her left upon her cheek. The girl was staring up at the woman, her arms wrapped around her waist, their foreheads pressed together. Although the faces were blank and the sculpture a brilliant shade of white with no additional colour, it was clear that it was depicting Phryne and Jane. Phryne carefully lifted the sculpture from the box, turning it around in her hands and looking at the bottom, and finding the words 'The Guardian Angel' etched onto the bottom. Phryne felt a lump form in her throat as she stared at the words, turning the item over and gazing at the figures once more. Jack noticed that her eyes were glistening, and she remained silent for some time. Jack's hand found her lower back, and rubbed it soothingly, as Jane stared up at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Is… is it alright, Miss Phryne?" she asked, causing Phryne to blink and turn towards her. "We had to join an extra-curricular class at school, and I chose art, and we had to pick a sculpture project for the last term, and I thought that I-" Jane's words were cut off by Phryne, who pulled her into a warm hug, holding the sculpture carefully against the cushioned sofa. Jane relaxed into Phryne's arms, blissfully unaware of the tears that her guardian angel was blinking back.

"It's beautiful" Phryne stated with conviction, drawing herself from Jane and holding the sculpture between them. "It is the most beautiful piece of art I could ever hope to possess" she stated resolutely, standing up and walking towards the mantelpiece, rearranging a few items and placing the sculpture in the centre. Phryne stared at it in awe for a few moments, her guests turning towards her and commenting on how skilfully crafted it was, and how long it must have taken Jane, and how talented she was. Phryne was quite overcome by the gesture, and stood for some time before the fire place, until she felt Jane standing beside her, her hand reaching for hers and squeezing it tightly.

"You saved me, Miss Phryne" Jane said simply, in her charmingly sweet voice. "You saved me and you have kept me safe. You've given me more chances and opportunities than anyone can imagine" she said with a smile. "I didn't know how to thank you properly, I still don't" she said, her eyes turning to the sculpture. "But I hoped that this would show you, at least" she began, hesitating slightly as she spoke, "how grateful I am for everything you have done for me."

Phryne pressed her lips together and leaned forward, planting a kiss upon Jane's forehead.

"You are so very welcome" she said gently, her voice warm and sincere. "But I should be the one thanking you." Jane looked up at Phryne with a look of confusion. "I can't even begin to describe the joy you have brought to me life, Jane" she explained, looking down upon the girl, and remembering the painful limbo-like existence of mourning Phryne had been living in when she fostered Jane. "I think, in many ways, Jane, it is you who saved me" she whispered.

Jane wrapped her eyes around Phryne, who held her tightly in response, her forehead pressed to hers. Jack watched the scene before him, the beautiful woman holding the younger girl protectively, the figures perfectly mirroring the sculpture displayed behind them.

The celebrations continued into the evening, with conversation, laughter and wine flowing freely. Jane took over control of the gramophone, much to everyone's amusement, and the party danced, ate and talked until the late evening. Gradually the guests began to depart, with Hugh and Dot heading back to her mother's house in preparation for spending the next day with them. Cec and Bert left shortly after eight o'clock, due to their need to be up bright and early the next day to resume their taxi services. Mac stayed until nine, dancing with Jane and telling her fascinating stories about her and Phryne's work during the war, which had the child enraptured. But as the evening grew on Mac, wary of her 5am shift the next morning, downed the remainder of her third glass of cognac and departed. At ten o'clock Mr B began to tidy the parlour, politely dismissing Jack's offers to assist. The inspector then walked towards the piano, took up a seat, and began to play. Phryne reclined on the chaise lounge, kicking of her shoes and leaning against a cushion, as the melody and the alcohol made her feel warm and tired. Her eyes rested upon Jane, who was curled up in an armchair with a book in her hand, almost falling asleep.

"Jane" Phryne called, reluctantly removing herself from the couch and heading towards the girl, who she shook gently. "Jane, wake up" she instructed. "You're exhausted, sweetheart. Off to bed with you." Jane mumbled her assent, holding Phryne's hand as she eased herself out of her surprisingly comfortable position, and made her way up to her room to a chorus of goodnights from Phryne, Jack and Mr B.

"Mr Butler, it's Christmas and it's late, and we're all thoroughly exhausted" Phryne said. "The parlour is fine, the rest of the clean-up can certainly wait til the morning" she said kindly. Mr Butler surveyed the room, assessed that the only work which needed to be done was the floors and surfaces, and nodded in agreement; he'd already covertly cleaned the kitchen and dining room.

"As you wish, Miss Fisher" he said. "Goodnight" he said with a smile.

"Goodnight" she returned, watching as he departed from the parlour and headed towards the kitchen. Phryne sighed tiredly, allowing herself a moment of silent reflection upon the day that had just passed; it really had been the most wonderful Christmas. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that the piano music had stopped, until the sound of music from the gramophone caused her to turn around.

Phryne turned to find Jack Robinson standing beside the gramophone, his fingers lingering above it, as Gershwin's 'Someone to Watch over Me' by Gershwin began to play. Phryne watched as Jack turned to face her with a gentle expression, and she found herself smiling in response.

"You promised me a dance, Miss Fisher" Jack said as he slowly made his way towards her.

"So I did" she returned, walking towards him and standing by him before the fire.

Jack's hands found her waist and he drew her close, one hand on her waist the other in her own hand, as they danced around the room. Phryne hadn't heard the song in a while, but the lyrics soon recalled it to her memory, and the rhythm of the song made itself known to her. She rested her right cheek against Jack's own, as he guided her around the room, her breath warm upon his neck. He twirled her a couple of times, before lowering her to the ground, their noses almost touching, their lips slightly parted. Jack drew Phryne back towards him and they continued to dance, her arms wrapped up his back, her face to his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, tilting her head to the right as his hand travelled up her back. The music began to fade.

"I have another gift for you" Jack whispered, and Phryne opened her eyes.

"Jack, you've bought me so much already" she said gently.

"These gifts are work-related" he explained, as Phryne viewed him sceptically. "And in a sense they are as much for me as they are for you." Phryne, although sceptical, was slightly reassured.

"I'm intrigued" she declared. "And where are these covert presents?"

"In the spare room" he whispered against her ear. Phryne smiled. She had informed Mr B that Jack would be spending the night, and asked him to make up the guest room. Although Mr B appeared to already be aware of their initial assignation, Jane was not, and Jack and Phryne had both agreed that they needed to explore the relationship further before informing Jane. So whilst he was officially residing in the spare room upstairs, his clothes and personal effects were to be in there only, as he would most definitely be sleeping in Phryne's room.

"Mm, interesting" she breathed, feeling Jack's head move against hers. The music had long since ended, but they were still holding each other, moving gently in each other's arms. "In that case" she said, drawing her hands across his back and resting them on his chest. "Would you like to meet me in my bedroom in, say, five minutes?" Jack nodded.

"I will see you in five minutes" he stated, walking with her to the staircase and watching as she headed upstairs, before following her to the landing and heading down the corridor towards his own room.

Phryne changed into a cream nightdress and drew a peach nightgown across her. She was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair, having removed her jewellery and arranged it upon the table. She ran her fingers lightly over the watch which Jack had given her, which she placed beside the ring. She was applying rose-scented cream to her hands when Jack tentatively knocked.

Phryne rose from her seat and walked towards the door, opening it halfway and allowing him to enter. She closed the door behind him and followed him to the bed, where he had laid down two wrapped boxes. She looked at them for a moment, before lifting one up and considering its weight, as she tried to figure out what could be inside.

"They were not, I fear, appropriate gifts for me to give you in front of the others" he said gently. Phryne rose an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked, a sultry smile upon her face as she unwrapped the first box, which contained a brown case with a well-known gun maker's insignia upon it. She opened the latched and lifted the lid, and looking inside.

Inside the box was a silver gun with a pearl handle, almost the exact same model as her golden revolver, though this one was slightly larger and could hold more ammunition. In the case beside it were two silver daggers with pearl handles, which were a perfect match for the gun.

"For your arsenal" Jack explained. "This model can hold twelve bullets, and although it is not as compact as your revolver, it will certainly be a formidable ally." Phryne removed the gun from its restraints, studied the barrel, chamber, cylinder and the pearl handle, which was smooth and cold. The twin blades were six inches in length with a four inch pearl handle.

"Stunning" Phryne breathed, placing the gun back in the case and sealing it shut. "Though I confess I never anticipated you willingly supplying me with weaponry" she said lightly, catching a glance from Jack. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Jack nodded.

Phryne carried the case across the room and towards a painting, which she removed from the wall, revealing a safe she reserved especially for her guns. She placed the case carefully inside and sealed it shut, replacing the painting before walking back towards the bed and sitting beside Jack, who drew the second package towards her.

Phryne drew the item onto her lap, removing the paper to reveal a white cardboard box with a mark she did not recognise. She lifted the lid and her eyes widened at the contents, which she had only ever read about. She lifted the item from the box and laid it out on her lap, exploring the fabric and the material, before lifting it before her and examining it closely.

"It's a stab-proof vest" Jack said gently. "Popularised by some less reputable individuals in America" he explained.

Phryne pressed the item firmly as she considered it; the garment contained a thin metal plate, which was covered in padded cotton and lined with silk. She turned it over and placed it back onto her lap, pulling up the back and tapping lightly on the metal plate. She placed the item back into its box and held it on her lap, her mind wandering from the gift to the giver.

"A gun containing additional bullets and a vest made to protect the wearer from enemy attack" Phryne said gently, turning towards Jack, who was watching her with his warm, intelligent eyes. "You're trying to protect me."

"I will always try to protect you" Jack stated resolutely. "The work we do is dangerous, Phryne, as well you know. You are brave, intelligent and capable, with good instincts and strong analytical skills" he explained, meeting her gaze. "But you are not infallible" he added. Phryne pressed her lips together and lowered her head slightly. "And despite the nature of the gift, I do not wish to wrap you in cotton wool" he said, eliciting a small chuckle from Phryne. "And I certainly do not wish to imply that you are not capable of looking after yourself, because you are the most capable person I know" he stated sincerely. Phryne looked up at him and listened intently. "What I am doing, in terms of these gifts, is very similar to what you did for Hugh and Dot" he explained, watching as Phryne stared at him with a confused expression. "I am providing you with the tools you need to enable you, without actually taking over and removing your ability to act independently" he stated. Phryne nodded. "We live in a world of increased dangers, and we must protect ourselves from them as best we can."

"And protect each other as best we can" Phryne added. Jack nodded. Phryne picked up the garment and held it on her lap once more, running her fingers across the disarming silk, which shielded the viewer from a hidden layer of protection. She looked up at him. "You know, I've never seen one of these before."

"I had it imported from America" Jack explained. Phryne nodded.

"It's so elegant, isn't it? So disarming" she began. "One would never know what lies beneath."

"That's the idea" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled and looked up at him.

"You fear for my safety" she said simply, as he looked upon her with an unreadable expression.

"I fear for everyone's safety, Phryne" he said. "After being a member of the Victoria Police for the past twenty years, I've seen just how dangerous people can be, how situations can be" he stated. "And I have also seen how readily you throw yourself into such situations" he said lightly. "It is not a criticism, Phryne, and I certainly don't mean to offend you" he added. "I know you will always take the risks that you do, as part of your investigations, as part as your attempts to protect others" he continued, "I'm giving this to you to help you on those missions, Phryne. Not to keep you from them."

"I understand" Phryne said, laying the garment back in its box, which she placed at the end of her bed, as she turned back towards Jack. It wasn't a present designed to coddle her, to imply that she as incapable of protecting herself. In essence, it was a tool of empowerment; but more than that, it was acceptance and it was respect. "Thank you" she said sincerely, leaning across the bed and kissing him. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Would you like me to?" he asked. Phryne hummed against his lips.

"Of course" she responded, as she felt his hand run up her side, pressing the cool silk against her skin.

Jack leaned forward and kissed Phryne again, drawing her body close to his. Her right leg draped across his and their kiss deepened, as Phryne manoeuvred herself onto Jack's lap, pressing herself down upon him.

Jack and Phryne lay back on the bed, removing their clothes slowly at first, and then with increased speed. In less than a minute Jack was leaning over Phryne, trailing kisses down her neck, between her breasts and towards her stomach, where he paused, kissing her across her lower abdomen and then tracing his way back to her mouth, which she pressed firmly to his. Phryne wrapped her legs around Jack's waist and drew him down upon her, as his right hand travelled down her side and rested on her stomach, both of them blissfully unaware of the changes that were occurring within.


	14. Chapter 13 pt 1

January 1930 started off as a wonderful year for Phryne and her friends. After celebrating the new year together, Phryne spent the majority of the week with Jane, ahead of her imminent return to her boarding school. The weeks that followed were busy and engaging, in both the professional and person sense.

Phryne and Jack continued to work on cases together and independently, whilst exploring the nature of their new relationship. They would meet for dinner or drinks, or arrange an impromptu outing, where they existed for a time beyond their professional obligations. Sometimes their work commitments would mean that they did not see or speak to each other for several days, but this was remedied quickly by a dinner invitation or clandestine phone call. They often met when they could be completely alone, spending a considerable amount of their time together either at Phryne's home or out to dinner. On a few occasions Jack spent the night at Phryne's which, as they had both anticipated, was not mentioned or even acknowledged by Mr Butler. They would often share dinner together and then have a nightcap together after Mr Butler (quite conveniently) retired for the evening, before heading upstairs together. Despite their initial concerns, Jack and Phryne found that the romance and intimacy which they had tentatively began to explore felt comfortable and natural; there was no awkwardness or doubt, no questioning or reservation.

In mid-January Phryne and Jack attended the theatre to watch a production of _As You Like It_ , and they awoke the next morning to find that several pictures of them had made the society pages. The image which had been presented at the centre of the feature depicted Jack and Phryne looking at each other and smiling; even through the black and white ink Phryne's eyes were alight and her smile bright and sincere. Jack was smiling back at her, his eyes warm and low, holding her bewitching gaze. The image gave Phryne goosebumps, and Jack another lecture from the commissioner.

The time they spent together seemed effortless and perfect and utterly without obligation. They did not spend the majority of their time together, or hold hands at crime scenes, or constantly check up on each other; they went about their lives as they had done before, their other personal and professional commitments remaining unaffected. Phryne's prolific social life remained unaffected, and she attended many new charity events, openings and parties; she had even been recruited by her aunt to help plan a charity event for late February which would raise funds for disadvantaged children. During this time, Phryne took on several rather interesting commissions, which she investigated with the help of Dot, Cec and Bert, and occasionally, a certain inspector. On the occasions when they did work together, they were as professional and thorough as they always had been, and although there were those who would speculate as to the nature of their relationship, their conduct at crime scenes gave them precious little solid evidence to discuss or speculate on (not that that would stop them, of course).

And so, due to such social and investigative obligations, the month of January had passed surprising quickly for Phryne and her friends, with little occurring to upset the balance which was being established in her life. Indeed, she had been so busy with her work, her social obligations and with Jack, that the month had left her feeling uncharacteristically tired, her body often craving sleep at far earlier an hour than she was used to. She considered this with little regard, sometimes permitting herself to rest and sometimes remedying her tiredness with strong coffee, depending on her commitments. The month had been busy, productive and highly enjoyable, with nothing occurring to taint the calmness of an almost idyllic month. Not until the end of January, at least.

On the last Thursday of January Phryne was awoken shortly before half-past seven, a most inconvenient hour, by her trusted companion. Dot knocked on the door three times before entering the room, and making her way towards her employer's bed. Phryne was laying on her side facing the window, her slender body embraced by soft silk sheets which quite clearly did not wish to relinquish their hold upon her. But as Phryne heard the door close firmly behind her maid, and footsteps approaching the bed and pausing for a moment, she knew that they would have to.

"Miss Phryne?" Dot began, unsure if her employer was awake or not. Phryne hummed in response. "There's a telephone call for you, miss, from your Aunt Prudence". Phryne sighed tired and leaned her face deeper into the pillow. She was having another one of those mornings; she'd slept for a solid eight hours and yet she felt simply exhausted. "She says it's urgent, miss" Dot added. Phryne laughed tiredly.

"She always does, Dot" she returned sleepily, her eyes flickering open and adjusting to the light.

"She says it's something about a missing lady, miss." Phryne inhaled deeply.

"I'll be right down" she said calmly, pressing her elbow upon the mattress and propping herself up, as she turned to face Dorothy. "Could you ask Mr B to make me some strong black coffee, please, Dot?"

"Of course, miss" Dot returned, handing her the silk robe which matched her nightwear, before quietly leaving the room.

Phryne pulled the garment towards her and got out of bed quickly, standing before the window, her body bathed in sunlight. As she drew the gown across her shoulders she found herself feeling slightly dizzy, her eyes closing as her head began to spin. She sighed in annoyance, attributed the matter to having got up from bed before she was quite awake, and headed across her bedroom and down the stairs. Phryne picked up the phone from the table and put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello, Aunt Prudence?" she began, her voice recovering from her weariness.

"Phryne! Thank goodness" the familiar voice stated, which never signalled the beginning of a good conversation with Aunt P. "Something most dreadful has happened to one of my dearest friends" she continued, her voice lowering notably as she spoke.

Phryne found herself feeling slightly unsteady once more due to her interrupted sleep and hasty summons, and eased herself into a seat beside the phone as she pressed the receiver closer to her ear, as she considered the words of her aunt. Phryne assessed that, in her aunt's mind, the term 'dearest friend' referred to anyone she knew with incredible wealth, influence or both, irrespective of the nature or length of their acquaintance.

"Oh?" Phryne asked, rubbing her head tiredly as she waited for her aunt to speak. Mercifully, Mr B arrived moments later with a fresh cup of hot, strong coffee. Phryne smiled and him and mouthed 'thank you', before eagerly drawing the liquid to her lips.

"Yes, most awful!" she continued, and Phryne dearly wished that her aunt would supplement unnecessary adjectives for facts.

"What's happened, Aunt P?" she asked gently. She heard her aunt inhale deeply.

"I received a telephone call this morning from Lady Agatha Cambourne, of the London Cambournes, who informed me that her niece has gone missing!" she stated. Phryne recognised the name, and knew that the family had both wealth and influence, as well as large estates in London and Sussex.

"What's her name?" asked Phryne.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Cambourne" Aunt P returned. "She's the daughter of a prominent barrister in London, a member of the King's Counsel no less-"

"How old is she?" Phryne interrupted, "and how long has she been missing?"

"She's nineteen years old, Phryne" Aunt P returned severely, unhappy at having been interrupted. "She has been missing since last night, and her aunt is most distraught-"

"Last night?" Phryne asked, checking the clock in the hall. "Aunt P, it's not even eight o'clock yet. Perhaps she stayed with friends or-"

"Lottie is not the type of girl to go off cavorting, Phryne, and she certainly doesn't stay out all night" she returned, and Phryne closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself as she found her annoyance rising. "She told her aunt that she was going out to dinner with a friend yesterday evening and would be home by ten, but she has not returned. Her friend does not know where she is, and it is vital that she returns home immediately."

"Why's that, Aunt P?" Phryne asked gently, concealing her frustration well. She was not in the best of moods.

"She is diabetic, Phryne, and requires her medication" she explained, causing Phryne to sigh lightly and nod in response. Despite her frustrating views on station and wealth, Aunt P had always had a soft side for young people with medical or physical needs, which she believed was due to her love for her son, Arthur. Phryne suddenly felt slightly ashamed at her initial annoyance with her aunt and listened patiently as she continued. "She neglected to take it with her last night, and her aunt found it in her room this morning. She must have that medication, Phryne. She should have already had it by now."

"Alright, Aunt P, I understand" she replied gently. "Is Lady Cambourne with you now?"

"She's on her way. She'll be here by eight, I would imagine" she returned. Phryne nodded.

"I'll be with you immediately" she assured her, exchanging a few words of goodbye before hanging up the phone. Phryne rose to her feet just as Dot came out of the dining room with her breakfast tray. The thought of eating made Phryne feel slightly nauseous, and she was grateful that she would not have to.

"No time for breakfast I'm afraid, Dot" Phryne said gently, regarding her maid with a warm expression, and noting the darkness beneath her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern, taking a step towards her.

"Yes, Miss" Dot returned simply. Phryne took another few steps towards her and paused, taking in her tired eyes, pale complexion and hastily done up buttons. Phryne looked into her eyes and Dot faltered. "It's my sister, miss. She and her kiddies are sick and so I stayed with them last night" she explained. "I'm fine, Miss, really."

"No, Dot, you're exhausted" Phryne said kindly, placing her hand gently upon Dot's upper arm. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, hmm? Take today off, get some sleep, and be with your family" she said gently.

"No, Miss, I couldn't-"

"I insist" Phryne replied warmly, a small smile upon her lips. "You need your rest, and I'm sure you're eager to get back to your sister and young nieces." Dot hesitated for a moment. "Besides, there's no reason we should both have to endure Aunt P" she said with a smirk, and Dot laughed. "It's absolutely fine, Dot, I promise. In fact, don't go yet, stay and have some breakfast" she said, indicating towards the tray, which was emitting an overwhelmingly strong scent of eggs. "And have Mr Butler prepare some food for your sister and her children" she added warmly. "I'll dress myself this morning" she stated, kissing Dot on the cheek before heading towards the stairs. Dot, who knew that the matter had been decided, turned gratefully towards her.

"Are you sure, Miss?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Phryne called over her shoulder, before disappearing into her bedroom.

Thirty minutes later Phryne parked her car in her aunt's rather majestic driveway, before making her way quickly towards the front door. She removed her sunglasses and placed them in her bag, taking in a deep breath of the freshly scented air and knocking on the door, which was quickly opened.

"Hello, Murphy" Phryne greeted pleasantly, smiling at her aunt's butler, who wore the same undiscernible mask as Mr B. "How are they?" she asked gently as she was ushered into the house.

"Lady Cambourne is most calm, Miss Fisher" he stated reassuringly. Phryne noticed that he neglected to mention her aunt.

Murphy conducted Phryne into one of the drawing rooms, where her aunt and a rather curvy, stern-looking woman in her early sixties were sitting.

"Phryne!" sighed her aunt, rising from her seat and walking towards her niece. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Not at all" Phryne returned gently, as her aunt led her towards Lady Cambourne.

"Lady Cambourne, may I introduce my niece, the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher" she stated, as Phryne reached the older woman's side.

Lady Cambourne wore an expression of such severity that Phryne found herself feeling ill at ease as she extended her hand to the woman who, due to her pinched features and attire, closely represented a rather weary looking vulture. Her hand was ice cold but very strong.

"Miss Fisher, pleasure" she said simply, and Phryne nodded.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lady Cambourne" Phryne stated gently, easing herself into the opposite seat. "Though I am sorry that we are meeting under such troubling circumstances" she added, waiting for the older lady to take her cue.

"Indeed" she returned, "I'm very grateful to you for coming, Miss Fisher. I appreciate the hour is unsociable."

"It's not a problem at all, Lady Cambourne" Phryne stated with warm sincerity. Lady Cambourne met her gaze and for a moment Phryne saw fear in those wise, pale-blue eyes. "Please, tell me what has happened."

Lady Cambourne reiterated Aunt P's version of events, explaining that her niece had gone out for dinner with a close friend the evening before and had promised to return home by ten o'clock. She is a responsible and sensible girl in all her ways, and was always punctual, so her aunt retired to bed without concern. It was only when her maid informed her at seven o'clock this morning that her niece had not returned that she grew concerned.

"Do you have a photograph of Charlotte, please?" Phryne asked. The older woman nodded and handed her a black and white photograph depicting a young woman. Charlotte was very pretty and had the most exquisite eyes; large and gentle, the type one would find in a Rembrandt or Vermeer. She dressed demurely, covering most of her skin with modern attire. Her hair appeared to be quite dark, and she wore it in a sophisticated yet not overly complex style. She looked kind.

"May I borrow this, Lady Cambourne?" Phryne asked gently, looking up at the woman before her, who nodded. "Do you know what Charlotte was wearing last night?"

"A peach-coloured dress with some lace detail, a white jacket and white shoes. She had her white cloche with the orchid on the right" she replied instantly, and Phryne made a mental note of the description. "She was wearing the antique silver hair accessories in that picture, Miss Fisher" she explained, and Phryne's gaze returned to the photograph. "They belonged to her late mother." Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" she said gently. "What is the name of Charlotte's friend?"

"Sarah Braithwaite" the woman returned instantly. "A very nice young lady, an American. Her father made his fortune in New York real estate" she explained. "She lives in St Kilda." Phryne nodded.

"From the conversation I had with my aunt this morning, I understand that you called Miss Braithwaite?" Phryne prompted. Lady Cambourne sighed, and appeared to be wrestling with some internal dilemma.

"Yes, I did. And she was most unhelpful, almost evasive" she said, her tone sharp with disapproval. "She was hesitant in her reply, and said she believed that Charlotte had returned home last night. I didn't believe what she was telling me, you understand. Something wasn't quite right which, of course, only increased my concern for my niece" Phryne nodded sympathetically. "It was only when I mentioned calling the Police that the girl admitted that she had not seen my niece last night, and that they had colluded in order to deceive me" she said with annoyance. Phryne considered her next questions carefully.

"Does your niece have any other friends she could have met up with last night?" she asked.

"Not that she mentioned" she said sharply. Phryne nodded.

"Lady Cambourne, is it possible that Charlotte may have a… close male friend?" she asked delicately. The older woman's pale blue eyes snapped up to Phryne's gaze with a look of utmost disgust.

"Absolutely not" she returned curtly. "She is not that kind of girl. And if she had been involved with a male associate I should have known about it." Phryne nodded and leaned back in her seat slightly, confident in the fact that Lady Cambourne would most definitely _not_ have known about such an association.

"Have you contacted the Police?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. I called them this morning" she explained. "They were rather unhelpful at first, until I explained her medical condition and the potentially fatal implications of her not taking her medication" she added. Phryne noticed the woman's bony hands trembling slightly in her lap.

"Do you have a contact number and an address for Sarah, please, Lady Cambourne?" she asked. The girl's aunt relayed the information and Phryne wrote it down, before turning towards her aunt. "Aunt P, may I make a brief telephone call?" her aunt assented. "I'll just be a moment" Phryne stated to Lady Cambourne, who nodded almost imperceptibly in response.

Phryne called Sarah Braithwaite and explained who she was and what she was calling regarding, before asking if she would be kind enough to allow her to visit her this morning for a brief conversation. Sarah, who was put at ease by Phryne's gentle yet confident manner, assented immediately, and was grateful that she would be able to get the matter of her chest and hopefully assist her friend. Satisfied, Phryne hung up the receiver and headed back to the drawing room, where she was met with the inquisitive look of her aunt and the slightly frightening gaze of Lady Cambourne.

"I have spoken with Miss Braithwaite and she has agreed to allow me to visit her. She assured me that she will tell me all that she knows, and answer all of my questions regarding your niece" Phryne stated gently. "I understand that this is an incredibly frightening situation, Lady Cambourne, but I assure you that I will get to the bottom of it" she stated with conviction. Lady Cambourne looked up at Phryne and considered her for a moment, before finding herself imbued with the same confidence which had struck Miss Braithwaite.

"Thank you, Miss Fisher" she said earnestly, rising from her seat. She pulled a small card from her bag and handed it to Phryne. "Please telephone me the moment you have any news."

"Of course" Phryne added gently, before handing Lady Cambourne her own card. "If you have any questions, or if you have any more information, please do telephone or call upon me immediately." The lady nodded in agreement and Phryne was ushered from the room by her aunt, feeling somewhat like a naughty schoolchild.

As Phryne drove towards Miss Braithwaite's house she considered the facts of the case so far: a young woman of considerable wealth had lied to her aunt in order to conceal what she was doing and where she was going. This implied that she was doing something her aunt would disapprove of, was in the company of someone her aunt would disapprove of, or possibly both. Phryne found herself frustrated at this thought; she imagined that there was not much that Lady Cambourne _did_ approve of. Under any other set of circumstances Phryne would deduce that the girl had arranged a romantic dalliance. However, the fact that the girl left her medication at home despite being very punctual seemed to challenge this theory somewhat; if she'd been intending to stay out overnight she could have simply told her aunt she would be staying with Sarah, and she would most certainly have taken her medication with her. Phryne sighed in frustration as she considered the multitude of possible explanations for the girl's disappearance, and hoped that Sarah information would indeed be valuable. As she pulled up outside a rather modern maisonette in St Kilda, she found herself feeling troubled by the matter indeed; her instincts were telling her that something was very, very wrong.

Phryne was greeted pleasantly by Sarah Braithwaite, a young woman about twenty years of age, with her blonde hair tied back with a yellow ribbon, which was the exact same shade as her blouse. She took Phryne into her parlour and offered her a drink, which she declined, before sitting rather nervously in an armchair opposite the lady detective. It took less than two minutes before Phryne's words of reassurance and calm, gentle manner persuaded Sarah that she could confide in her.

"Lottie and I were not due to meet for dinner yesterday evening, Miss Fisher" Sarah began, and Phryne nodded. "That's just something she told her aunt so she wouldn't suspect what she was _actually_ doing" Sarah added, pausing for a moment. Phryne looked up at her and, despite having already guessed the answer to her next question, enquired regardless.

"And what was Lottie doing last night?" she asked gently. Sarah looked up at her with her bright blue eyes.

"She was meeting her boyfriend" she returned quickly, as though speaking the words fast enough would absolve her of her lie; not that Phryne felt absolution was at all necessary. "Her aunt is a dinosaur, Miss Fisher, she wouldn't have understood" she explained. "Especially as Max doesn't come from money."

"Max?" Phryne prompted. Sarah looked at her guiltily.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about him, Miss Fisher. Lottie is a very private person, you understand. She doesn't confide in many people, not even me. And we are very close."

"What kind of person is Charlotte, Miss Braithwaite?" Phryne asked gently.

"She's… she's very quiet, reserved, though not shy exactly" Sarah responded, as she struggled to find the most appropriate term. "She's respectful, kind, thoughtful, and very generous" she added. "You wouldn't know she was wealthy by the way she speaks and acts and interacts with people."

"I understand" Phryne returned reassuringly, as she began to build up a picture of the young woman. "Now, I would like you to try and think very carefully, and tell me everything you know about Max, every detail. No matter how small." Sarah nodded, and sat in silent contemplation for a minute or so before responding.

"They met a couple of months ago at Gerard's, a bar and bistro Lottie is quite fond of. We've dined there a few times, though not recently" she stated. "They've been out to dinner a couple of times and to the flicks. And she spent the night with him a couple of weeks ago" she added. "She asked if she could use me as her cover, and tell her aunt she was here that night. It's when I first learned about their relationship" she explained.

Phryne nodded, and her concern grew; if the girl had spent the night out before she had clearly taken her medication with her, otherwise the observant maid would have raised the alarm immediately, and Charlotte's lie would have been exposed. Wherever Charlotte went yesterday, she had not intended on spending the night; and if she had spent the night with her lover without planning, she would have certainly returned early the next morning to conceal her actions from her aunt and to recover her medication. _Something is wrong_ , Phryne thought once more. Her thoughts were distracted by the ringing of the doorbell, and footsteps hastening towards it.

"Do you have any idea where I might be able to find Max?" Phryne asked, and Sarah shook her head in response. The front door was opened and Phryne could hear muffled voices.

"No, Miss Fisher, I don't, I'm sorry" she stated, before going becoming quiet and pensive. "When Charlotte's Aunt Aggie called this morning I tried to cover for her because I thought that maybe she and Max had spent the night together again. But when she mentioned that she hadn't taken her medication with her, I-"

"It's alright, Sarah" Phryne said soothingly. "You were trying to protect your friend, and you've told me the truth now" she added gently. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong" she stated, and Sarah smiled, almost believing her. Before she could respond, there was a polite knock at the door from Sarah's companion, who she permitted entry.

"Pardon me, Miss, but the Police are here to speak to you" the woman stated. Sarah blanched, and Phryne put a reassuring hand over hers and squeezed, before rising to her feet and walking towards the door.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently to the maid. "Please let them in." The maid nodded and stepped into the room, opening the door wide and standing against it as two familiar figures entered the room.

"Good morning, Jack" Phryne greeted, as Jack Robinson entered the room with Hugh. Both men had seen Phryne's distinctive car upon their arrival and, even if they had not, Jack suspected that he would be seeing Phryne in relation to this matter, though perhaps not quite so soon.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher" he returned. "This is a record, even for you."

"Miss Cambourne is the niece of one of my aunt's 'dearest friends'" she returned, raising her eyebrows at the phrase. Jack nodded, before turning towards the owner of the house and introducing himself. "Miss Braithwaite has been most helpful, Jack" Phryne stated, casting a glance towards the nervous young woman before turning back to the inspector. "She has informed me that she and Miss Cambourne agreed to say that they were meeting for dinner last night, when actually Miss Cambourne was meeting her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked, turning towards Miss Braithwaite, who looked as though she had turned to stone.

"A man named Max" Phryne explained, saving the young woman. "Unfortunately Miss Cambourne is quite a private person and was not very forthcoming with details on her lover, not even a second name" she stated.

"I see" Jack said, nodding in understanding, before turning towards Miss Braithwaite and offering her a polite smile, seeking to calm her almost palpable nervousness. "I apologise for the intrusion, Miss Braithwaite, we just came to ask you a few questions to see if you could help us with our enquiries" he explained gently. "You are not in any trouble" he assured her. She seemed to relax slightly at this and nodded, as Jack turned towards Phryne. "Though I understand that Miss Fisher has beat us to the punch."

"As always, Inspector" she returned in a voice so low that only he heard her. Jack rose an eyebrow and turned towards Miss Braithwaite.

"Miss Braithwaite, would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?" he asked gently. Sarah looked up at him and found herself staring into his gentle, kind eyes. She nodded.

"Please, go ahead."

A few minutes later Jack, Hugh and Phryne were walked to the front door by Sarah, who was visibly worried about her friend. Phryne did her best to assure her that she had done nothing wrong and that they would find out what happened. She handed her her card and encouraged her to call if she remembered anything that could help, if she heard from Charlotte, or if she wanted to talk. Sarah was clearly grateful for this, and held Phryne's card with great care as she bade them goodbye. Once they were off the property, Jack and Phryne began to speak. Phryne explained everything that had happened since she received the phone call from her aunt that morning.

"Have you found anything, Jack?" Phryne asked gently as they reached their cars.

"Nothing as yet" he sighed. "Lady Cambourne was extremely concerned when she called Hugh this morning. Initially we thought the same as you, Miss Fisher: that the girl had spent the night with a man and not wished her for her aunt to find out. But as soon as the matter of Miss Cambourne's diabetes was raised we had to act immediately."

"I agree" Phryne returned, leaning against the car and looking up at Jack as he spoke. "What's your next move?" she asked. Jack sighed.

"Unfortunately, we have relatively little to go on as yet" he explained. "We don't know the surname of the man she was meeting or the location. However, from my conversation with her aunt we discovered that Miss Cambourne left home at six o'clock, and was picked up by a taxi. Her aunt had offered to drive her but she made some polite excuse. The butler gave Hugh a description of the cabbie and the name of the company, as the number was on a card near the telephone. We are making some enquiries in that area" he explained.

"Excellent" Phryne said, impressed. "With any luck we can find out where our girl was heading, and perhaps, who she met on the way" she explained. "As she chose a taxi over her own personal chauffeur it's possible that she was intending on picking Max up and travelling together to… wherever it was they planned on meeting" she explained.

"Precisely" Jack agreed, putting on his hat as he looked at Phryne, who pulled a pair of sunglasses from her bag. "And what about you, Miss Fisher?" he asked, causing Phryne to turn towards him as she put on her sunglasses. "What line of enquiry will you be following?"

"We know very little about Max, but we do know that they met at Gerard's, a quaint little place about a ten minutes' drive away" she explained. "I'm going to head to the bar and speak to the staff and the regulars. Hopefully someone will remember Max or Charlotte." Jack nodded.

"Will it be open, Miss?" asked Hugh, causing her to turn towards him. "If it's a bar, I mean." Phryne smiled.

"It's a bistro mainly, Hugh. It opens early for breakfast" she explained. Hugh nodded and wrote something down in his notebook. "Call me if you find anything?" she asked Jack.

"Always, Miss Fisher" he said, opening her car door for her as she eased herself into the driver's seat. "And if you could extend us the same courtesy, I'd be very grateful".

"Of course you would" she smiled, securing her scarf and waving to them both as she drove off.

Phryne arrived at Gerard's shortly afterwards, lowering her sunglasses as she entered the building and looking around with interest. The bistro was in a rather affluent area and was very popular in the evenings, though there were few people here this early. Phryne opened her bag and removed the photograph of Charlotte Cambourne as she headed towards the bar. A tall, handsome barman approached her with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss" he greeted pleasantly, his dark brown eyes gazing into hers. "What can I get you?"

"My name's Phryne Fisher" she stated amiably.

"John Hale" the man returned with a smile. Phryne nodded.

"I'll have a black coffee. Thank you" Phryne returned, smiling in response. The man nodded and walked away, bringing her drink to her a minute or so later. She handed the money over and drew the hot cup towards her, taking several sips of the revitalising liquid. "Delicious" she stated, feeling the caffeine travelling through her veins.

"Can I get you anything else, Miss?" the barman asked politely.

"I hope so" Phryne returned, turning the photograph around and showing it to him. "Do you recognise this girl?" she asked. The man studied the image for a few moments. "Her name is Charlotte Cambourne and she's missing" Phryne added. The chocolate brown eyes turned towards her and he nodded.

"Yes, I know her. She's one of our regulars" he explained. "Lottie often comes over in the evenings, once or twice a week. She's been coming over more regularly over the past couple of weeks. Without her charming friend Sarah, though" he adding solemnly. Phryne nodded.

"Have you seen her recently?" she asked.

"Yes, she was here last night" John returned instantly. Phryne's eyes widened.

"What time?" she asked.

"I don't know when she got here, but I saw her at around seven thirty" he explained. "She was at the bar just as I arrived on shift, but I spent most of the night out the back." Phryne nodded.

"Was she here with anyone?" she asked.

"She was here to see Max" John explained.

"Max?" Phryne asked, feeling exhilarated.

"Max Rayner, head barman" he explained. "They've got quite… friendly."

"I see" Phryne returned. "Is Max here?"

"No" he replied. "He won't start until 6pm this evening."

"Do you have any idea where I can find him?" she asked.

"No, I don't, I'm afraid" he admitted. "Max is quite new here, only been here three months or so. I don't have his address, but the owner should."

"Can I talk to him?" Phryne asked. "It's urgent." John nodded.

"Of course" he returned, walking down the bar and towards an office in the back.

John returned shortly afterwards with the owner, who he had explained the situation to. Louis Gerard, the owner, was a jovial and kindly looking old gentleman, who was quite fond of Miss Cambourne. He provided Max's address without hesitation, and asked Miss Fisher to let him know if there was anything he could do to help.

Phryne asked if he recalled seeing Charlotte the night before and he said that he had, stating he saw her go outside shortly before half-past nine the night before, via the back door. Phryne asked him to show her the area and he led her to the back of the building, pushing open a heavy door and leading her into a small paved area. The courtyard was surrounded by grey walls belonging to neighbouring buildings, and a door on the far wall which led into the alleyway behind the building. There were tall bins and wooden crates, shattered glass and remnants of food which littered the ground near the tall bins. Phryne walked around the area and considered it with interest, placing her hand beneath her nose in an attempt to lessen the putrid stench, but to no avail. After less than a minute of searching, her attention was drawn to the ground on the far right. Phryne crossed the courtyard slowly and stopped as she reached the location, looking down upon the ground which, unlike the rest of the yard, was free from all debris. _Almost as though it has been cleaned_ , Phryne mused, crouching down and looking at the area closely. There was a four foot by three foot gap which had been swept and watered down, and recently too, judging by the surrounding debris. As Phryne looked around her eyes caught a glimpse of something shining beneath the bin to her left. She crouched lower, reached towards the object, and drew it towards her. Her eyes widened as she held a silver and diamond hairpin which had once belonged to Charlotte Cambourne's mother in the palm of her gloved hand. She swallowed hard, covertly pocketed the item, and turned back towards Mr Gerard with a smile and words of thanks.

Phryne thanked Louis Gerard as he led her back into the building, giving him her card and requesting that he contact her if he heard from either Charlotte or Max. Before leaving she asked to borrow the phone, and made a brief call to Jack, informing him of Max's full name and address and asking them to meet her there.

This time, Phryne was the second to arrive at the location. She smiled as she got out of her car and made her way towards Jack and Hugh, who were standing beside the Police car, watching her approach.

"You're slipping, Miss Fisher" Jack said with a smirk as he walked towards her.

"Hardly" she returned, lowering her sunglasses and presenting the hair clip to the inspector, into whose custody she entrusted it. She explained the circumstances of her finding it, and he listened intently, a grave expression upon his face. "Have you checked the house?" Phryne asked.

"We've only just arrived" Jack explained, before gesturing towards the building with an open hand, and walking beside Phryne up the pathway towards the house.

The door was opened by the owner, Mrs Timmins, who explained that she lets four of the five rooms. Mrs Timmins explained that Max rents one of the rooms, is quiet and keeps to himself, and arrived home at around one o'clock in the morning from work. He was gone by the time she woke up at seven. She had been helpful enough to provide them with some information on his habits and places he frequented, which Jack and Phryne spent the day canvassing, but with no success. Jack also directed several officers to make enquiries within a one mile radius on Gerard's, in case someone had seen Charlotte. By the time Phryne and Jack headed back to the Police station at four-thirty, their efforts had yielded no results. It was agreed that the Police would continue canvassing the area at night, hoping that the people who frequented the area that evening had been there the night before, and may remember something useful. It was agreed that Phryne would go to Gerard's that evening, arriving just before 6pm, and see if Max turned up for work. If he did, she was to notify the Police immediately. If not, she would remain there and speak to the regulars and the staff to see if anyone recalled anything. Due to the fact that there would already be a Police presence outside, it was believed that sending officers into Gerard's may be counter-productive, and so Phryne was to go in and approach Gerard. Jack had insisted on sending two plain-clothes detectives in with her, who would observe from a distance and intervene if there was trouble. Despite Phryne's initial protests she quickly agreed, realising that Jack was not to be moved on the matter. And so she returned home just before five o'clock, having a quick bath and changing her outfit before heading back out again, and politely declining Mr Butler's offer of dinner.

Phryne arrives back at the bistro shortly before 6pm, wearing a black silk dress which complemented her figure wonderfully. She wore her new pair of black shoes with a Louis heel, a stunning silver and diamond hair piece with matching necklace and bracelets. Several people turned towards her to admire her as she entered, but she paid them little attention; instead, she headed directly towards the bar, placing her black sequinned bag down before her as she caught the attention of the owner, Mr Gerard, who walked towards her.

"Good evening, Miss Fisher" he greeted pleasantly. "Have you had any luck?" he asked, lowering his voice so that the customers would not hear. Phryne shook her head.

"Not yet, Mr Gerard, which is why I am here" she admitted. "We were unable to find Mr Rayner earlier. Is he here?"

"Indeed he is, Miss. He arrived twenty minutes early for his shift, he's currently retrieving a rather expensive bottle of malt whiskey for the gentleman at table fourteen" he explained, his eyes drifting over to the politician, who he hoped would not be made aware of the delicate matter which Miss Fisher was investigating. "He will be out in a moment, and I will send him straight to you." Phryne nodded.

"Does he know that we have been enquiring after him?" she asked.

"No" he returned. "John's shift finished before Max arrived, and I have not told a soul." Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" she stated, and Mr Gerard turned to leave. "Mr Gerard" Phryne called, causing him to turn immediately to face her. "What kind of man is he?" she asked curiously. Mr Gerard paused for a moment and considered the question.

"Max Rayner is a handsome, very charming, and highly engaging young man. He is very popular with the waitresses" he said with a sigh. "He also has a way with our patrons; he acquires their trust and their favour very quickly, by actually doing very little" he said in a low tone. Phryne nodded in understanding. She had met such men before. She thanked him once more and he departed.

A few minutes later a tall, blond man approached Phryne with a smile, his grey eyes staring into hers. He was handsome and perhaps even beautiful, but there was something very unsettling about his eyes. The way he looked at her, the way he considered her presence and her body. There was something behind those eyes, something familiar and something terrifying. Phryne felt her entire body tense.

"My name is Phryne Fisher" she stated, sounding notably more confident than she felt. "You must be Mr Rayner?" He stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Good evening, Miss" he greeted as he stepped closer to her, and Phryne forced a small smile. His voice was low and confident, his manner very assured, each movement deliberate. His eyes had not left hers. "Mr Gerard told me that you had something particular that you wanted to ask me?" he smiled. Phryne nodded.

"Indeed I do, Mr Rayner" she said confidently, forcing aside the deeply unsettling feeling that was threatening to overwhelm her.

"I see" he said with a smile, which would almost have been charming, if his eyes had not been so startling. The eyes and his manner reminded her of someone she would much rather forget, a man from a lifetime ago, who had left a scar upon her very soul. The scar was deep yet hidden, but would flare up occasionally, if some small action or event caused memories of a lifetime ago to return to her. Thankfully for Phryne, despite all the pain those memories caused her, they protected her, making her wary and alert of such men. "Perhaps I could get you a drink first?" he offered.

"Thank you. That would be lovely" Phryne stated, clasping her hands together before her. "What would you recommend?"

"I make some rather… popular cocktails, Miss Fisher" he said, and she nodded.

"Sounds perfect" she said, smiling at his disarmingly, and watching as he sliced lemon and lime, placing them into a glass filled with alcohol which he poured before her. She drew it to her lips and took a sip. It was strong, refreshing and delicious. She could feel the alcohol going straight to her head. She nodded. "That's impressive" she said, placing the glass before her. "Whatever is in it?" she asked.

"My little secret, I'm afraid, Miss Fisher" he smiled, and she nodded, taking another sip. "How can I help you?" he asked.

Phryne drank the remainder of the cocktail and pushed the glass towards him. He raised an eyebrow, smiled, and prepared her another. Phryne had only eaten a couple of sandwiches from a café she and Jack canvassed earlier that afternoon, and the alcohol went straight to her head, making her feel instantly warm, and numbing her discomfort. But only slightly. Her attention was drawn towards the bar, as Max pushed another glass towards her. She looked up at him and regarded his sandy hair, his captivating eyes, his handsome features. She could see why he was popular with the patrons. But she see something behind the charm and the flirtatious nature, something familiar and sinister. She took another sip of her cocktail to calm herself as memories of Paris began to enter her mind. She banished them.

"I'm looking for someone. A young woman who's gone missing" she said, watching as Max looked up at her with unblinking eyes. His expression did not falter. "Her name is Charlotte Cambourne" she stated, watching as he continued to stare at her. "I understand you two know each other?"

"Yes, we do" he returned. "I met Charlotte shortly after I started working here. She's a very kind, sweet woman" he said with a smile which made Phryne feel nauseous. "But you're saying she's missing?" he said, his brow creasing as he regarded her. She nodded in response.

"She came here last night and did not return home" Phryne said simply. "Her friend believes she came here to see you" she added. Max exhaled.

"I admit, we have spent some time together, and have grown to know each other… well" he said, his eyes holding her gaze as he spoke. She nodded, and waited patiently for him to continue. "She was here last night, we were going to go dancing after my shift finished at eleven."

"But she arrived just after seven" Phryne stated. "Why would she come so early, alone?"

"She likes the atmosphere" he returned instantly. "The chatter, the music, the people. She's shy but she's very sweet and sociable, she befriends people quickly, everyone is quite fond of her" he said with a smile, tilting his head to the side slightly as he spoke. "She was going to have a few drinks and socialise until my shift ended." Phryne nodded in agreement, despite not actually believing a word.

"But you didn't go dancing" Phryne stated. "Why?"

"Because she wasn't here when I finished my shift" he explained. "In fact, I didn't see her at all after half-past eight. I was checking the new champagne delivering into the wine cellar between nine and ten and when I finished I tried to find her, but she wasn't here." Phryne nodded, and watched as a look of concern befell the man before her. "She's diabetic, you know" he said, his voice low and tinged with worry. "You will find her, won't you, Miss Fisher?"

Phryne drank the remainder of her cocktail and put some money on the table.

"I will" she stated resolutely, her eyes meeting his for a moment. He feigned relief and nodded, and Phryne turned from him and headed towards the door, her entire body trembling.

Phryne hailed a taxi and leaned back against the seat, pressing her forehead against the cold glass as she was driven back to her home. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself, feeling her heart racing in her chest, her skin burning, her stomach tight. The strong cocktails she had consumed took the edge of her fear, but she was still battling the sickening familiarity of the gaze and attitude of Max Rayner, whose pathology she recognised. His eyes, his charm, his manner, were almost identical to those of Rene Dubois. Her heart raced at this mental acknowledgement, and she opened her eyes and stared out of the cab window, watching the houses as they drove past them, in an attempt to calm herself. Within a few moments of their conversation having started Phryne had found herself back in Paris again, staring into those same eyes, the same fear gripping her. As she paid the cab driver and headed mechanically up the path towards her home, she found herself considering a rather terrifying possibility about the girl's sudden disappearance, and the confidence bordering on arrogance of the man who, she had no doubt, was her killer.

Phryne headed upstairs and went directly to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her and leaning against it. The alcohol, combined with her lack of sustenance, had quickly made her feel rather drunk, and she was quite unsteady on her feet. Her mind was racing and her heart beat fast in her chest, as memories of her life in Paris came flooding back to her, and she tried to banish them straight away. She drummed her fingers on the wood before pushing herself from the door, shedding her clothes and leaving them where they fell upon the ground, before walking unsteadily towards her wardrobe and selecting a nightdress. She removed her underwear and allowed it to fall to the floor, before tugging the nightdress over her head and making her way towards her bed. She crawled across it and turned out the bedside lamp, before slipping beneath the silk sheets and wrapping them around her, as the powerful alcohol and her spinning head sent her quickly to sleep.

Phryne slept through the night, with snapshots of memories from her life in Paris returning to her frequently, but not rousing her from her sleep. The bright morning light bathed her body in warmth, and she slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking towards the window, as though in a trance. She blinked a couple of times and continued to stare out of the window, the sound of hooves upon the road and children calling rousing her from her slumber. Before the memories of the night before had a chance to return to her, Phryne felt suddenly very hot and incredibly nauseous. She threw the covers aside and got unsteadily to her feet, before hurrying across her bedroom and towards the bathroom, and throwing herself down before the toilet, where she was violently sick.

Phryne was crouching on the ground in front of the toilet, leaning forward and retching, her throat burning as the familiar taste of the alcohol escaped her lips which, in turn, caused her to vomit again. Phryne clutched the edge of the toilet with an iron grip, her entire body trembling as she continued to retch, the little food and drink she had consumed over the past couple of days leaving her body. She felt tired and dizzy from exertion, and after just over a minute the vomiting stopped, and she suddenly found herself feeling very cold. Phryne opened her eyes and reached for the chain, pulling it as she rose to her feet, and walking slowly and with great care towards the sink. She turned on the taps and wet a flannel, washing her face and spitting into the sink as she began brushing her teeth. Memories of the night before returned to her - Max, the alcohol, her theory – and she found herself battling a rising feeling of nausea. She clutched the edge of the sink with one hand as she brushed her teeth, ridding herself of the vile aftertaste of alcohol and bile, before washing her fact with the flannel once more and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale, there were circles beneath her eyes, and her lips were almost white. She stared at her reflection as her dizziness slowly subsided, and she forced down the feeling of nausea which was deep in the pit of her stomach. She reached for a robe and drew it across her, hoping that the added warmth would stop the trembling, but it did not. She closed her eyes in frustration, as memories of the night before mingled with ones from over a decade ago in Paris. She was almost grateful for the distraction when someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Fisher?" called Mr B, causing Phryne to turn instinctively towards the sound of his voice and walk towards it. She held the robe close to her as she reached the door. Upon reaching the closed door she remembered her reflection and, not wishing to startle Mr B, spoke to him through the door.

"Yes" she said, her voice low and weak, which she hoped he would attribute to tiredness.

"I'm sorry to have woken you, Miss" he said sincerely, and Phryne felt relieved. "But Inspector Robinson is on the phone for you, he says it's urgent."

"Did he say what it's about?" she asked, breathing in deeply in an attempt to calm her trembling body.

"It's about Miss Charlotte Cambourne, Miss" he explained, and Phryne turned towards the sound of his voice on the other side of the door. "They've found her body."


	15. Chapter 13 pt 2

Phryne leaned against the door as she processed Mr Butler's words, her eyes closing and her shoulders falling at the news, despite having already anticipated it. She opened her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Thank you. I'll be right down" she said, her voice low and slightly hoarse. She heard Mr Butler's footsteps head towards the staircase.

Phryne drew her robe across her and opened the door, walking briskly down the stairs and towards the phone, where she picked up the receiver. She spoke to Jack for just over a minute, and he informed her that the body of Charlotte Cambourne had been discovered in an alleyway less than a mile from Gerard's. She had been discovered by the garbage men that morning. Phryne wrote down the exact address on the notepad beside the phone and assured Jack that she would meet him there.

Less than ten minutes later Phryne was descending the staircase once more, wearing a skirt and jacket of charcoal grey and a white silk blouse. She had applied several layers of make up to conceal her paleness, and was satisfied with the result; she wore a warm red shade of lipstick which seemed to bring her features back to life. Phryne had just put on some black gloves and was placing some items into her bag when Mr Butler emerged from the dining room.

"I know you're in a rush, Miss, but are you sure I can't make you something to eat before you leave?" he asked kindly. Phryne's stomach turned at the thought.

"No, thank you, Mr B" she replied, offering him a weak smile as she spoke. "I really must be going" she explained. "When Dot arrives please let her know that I am more than happy for her to take today off too. Her family are unwell and she must be exhausted." Mr Butler nodded in response, his eyes surveying Phryne. Something was not quite right.

"Of course, Miss" he returned politely, watching as she picked up her hat and scarf and left the building, the black and white silk floating over her shoulder as the door shut firmly behind her.

Phryne arrived at the scene a few minutes later, parking her car just outside the alleyway and heading towards the bustling scene. It was a very warm late January morning, and the smell of garbage and death were almost overpowering as she walked past several officers who, upon recognising her, stepped aside without questioning her approach towards the scene.

The alleyway was long and nondescript, a thin stretch of land between a barber's shop and a butcher's. There were several uniformed officers in the alley, closely examining the tall metal dumpsters, abandoned crates and broken bottles. Jack Robinson was stood before a body wreathed in a white cloth, his back to her as he spoke to Constable Collins, who was hurriedly writing in his police notebook. The heat from the morning sun intensified the stench of rotten meat and early-stage decomposition, so that by the time Phryne reached Jack's side she felt quite faint with nausea. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, attempting to fight the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, as her head began to spin due to the foul-smelling alley and the dizzying heat. She was considering how she may never be able to drink another cocktail again, just as the sound of her approaching heels had caused Jack to turn around and face her.

"Miss Fisher" he said in a low, solemn tone, noticing her paleness. "Are you alright?" Phryne looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Of course" she returned simply, swallowing hard once more and placing her hand towards her mouth. "I wasn't prepared for just how foul the alley would smell" she added by way of explanation. "Though I suppose I should have anticipated it when seeing the butcher's shop" she continued, her eyes drifting towards a tall metal container filled with what she presumed to be gone-off meat. She lowered her hand and returned her attention to Jack, who was watching her with a look of confusion and concern. Her eyes drifted from his and towards the body on the ground. "When did you find her?" she asked. Jack considered her for a moment before responding.

"The call came in shortly after six o'clock this morning. The garbage men found her when they were doing their rounds" he explained, glancing down towards the covered body. "We won't know until the doctor has examined her, but I'd imagine she's been dead since the night she went missing."

"And you're quite certain it's her?" she asked, her eyes meeting Jack's. He nodded. Phryne sighed and leaned down beside the corpse.

Phryne slowly drew the plain white sheet back from the body of the dead woman, pulling it over her face and shoulders before dropping it on her chest. Phryne swallowed hard at the sight before her. Charlotte's skin was that grey-white hue which belongs only to the dead; her eyes were wide and bloodshot and her mouth agape, her expression somewhere between fear and horror. There were distinctive purple bruises upon her pale neck which were consistent with strangulation. The marks were deep and dark, and had clearly been made with some force. She had similar bruising to her upper arms and wrists, and a deep red mark on her cheek. The peach dress which the young woman was wearing was torn and bloodstained, with the lace detailing around her chest ripped from the garment, and the bottom of her skirt torn up the seam. Phryne drew the sheet back further she noticed stab wounds around her heart and abdomen. Her fingers were bloodied and several of her nails broken; she'd fought back. Phryne drew the sheet back over the body and stood to her feet just as the doctor arrived. She and Jack took a few steps away to allow the man to work.

"She was strangled and stabbed by someone who appears to have tried to tear her clothes from her body" she said simply, turning towards Jack. "Whoever committed such an act of violence was out of control, enraged. It was overkill" she added. "Most likely by a lover." Jack nodded.

"I agree" he said in a low voice. "That is precisely the conclusion Collins and I arrived at".

"It's Max" Phryne responded, looking up towards Jack.

"That's certainly a possibility" he returned. "I've sent officers to Gerard's and his home address. We'll bring him in for questioning the moment we find him."

"He did it, Jack" Phryne replied resolutely, her voice cracking slightly, as she explained to him her encounter with him the night before. "He's cold, he's charming, he's manipulative. And cruel" she continued, as Jack listened to her attentively. "I saw it in his eyes last night. He's the killer" she added with conviction.

Jack saw a look of fear in Phryne's eyes which he recognised from the day she was held at gunpoint by Rene Dubois. Although there seemed to be little to no physical evidence linking Max Rayner to the crime, Phryne's instincts were superb, and her personal experience with such an abusive man gave her a depth of knowledge and understanding that others did not. He trusted her assessment of the man's character and acknowledged that, from a Police perspective, his actions were highly unusual. And from his own experience as a serving Police officer for more than two decades, Jack knew that the majority of crimes of this description were committed by jealous lovers or enraged husbands; the tearing of her clothes indicated a sexual motivation, and he strangling and stabbing meant that this particular attack was unquestionably personal. Jack nodded as Phryne spoke, focusing on the haunted look in her eyes, as he considered just how difficult this case was becoming for her.

"Then we'll find him" he said with confidence, and Phryne nodded, turning her head back towards the scene. "Why do you think she was dumped in an alley?"

"And this alley in particular" Phryne sighed, looking around. "He wanted the world to see her how he did" she added solemnly, annoyance presence in her tone. "Worthless, disposable, garbage" she stated, turning towards Jack as she spoke. "A final act of degradation" she added, her body trembling with anger. "There's not enough blood here for the kind of injuries she sustained" she stated. "She wasn't killed here."

"No, she wasn't" Jack agreed. "I suspect she was killed elsewhere and transported here to draw our attention away from the true location."

"And the true killer" added Phryne, taking a look around the alley.

A few feet away from where the body lay was a tall, light wooden crate which seemed familiar. Phryne walked towards the crate and placed her hand upon it, noticing the inked letters revealing it to have been held at the docks for some time. On the other side of the wooden container was the insignia for a rather expensive brand of champagne. _Perhaps the type that Max Rayner claims to have been checking in to the wine cellar on the night that Charlotte disappeared_ , she thought. Phryne pushed the crate down so it was stood upright and gazed inside, noticing small pieces of fabric and deep red stains at the base and sides of the interior of the crate, which could almost certainly have been blood. She drew Jack's attention to it. As he looked inside the crate and beckoned a couple of officers towards him, Phryne examined the wooden exterior, finding what appeared to be dried cement and crushed bricks and clay upon the frame. She ran her gloved finger across the coarse wood and rubbed her fingers together, the powder feeling rough against her material of her gloves.

"It feels like cement powder, possibly crushed brick" she said, turning towards Jack, who had ordered the crate be taken back to the station and examined forensically. "Based on the pink material and what appears to be blood on the inside of that crate, I'd say it's likely that Charlotte was transported here inside it" she stated, and Jack nodded in agreement. "There is writing on the side indicating the box once contained expensive French champagne; quite a particular brand that only very few places in the city will supply" she continued. "Gerard's certainly does, I've seen crates like these before in the courtyard behind the building. And on the night Charlotte disappeared, Max Rayner claimed to be taking stock of a new delivery of champagne in the wine cellar."

"Alone?" asked Jack.

"Presumably" she stated, rubbing her hands together and causing the fine grey powder to be carried from her body by the air. "Which is hardly the strongest alibi."

"No, it's not" Jack agreed. "He could've quite easily left the basement without anyone noticing. They'd hardly have been checking up on him." Phryne nodded, but before she could respond, the doctor had risen and was making his way towards them.

"She died about twenty four to thirty six hours ago, though my money's on it being closer to the latter" he began. "Obviously I won't know until the post mortem has been completed" he continued, rubbing a hand across his forehead, "and based on her injuries I'd say that death was due to exsanguination" he declared. "She was stabbed directly to the heart, causing significant blood-loss. It's possible that she was unconscious, given the fact she was strangled, but I'll be able to confirm that this evening." Jack nodded.

"Thank you, doctor" he said, and the doctor nodded towards him and Phryne and turned to leave. As he reached the body he turned back towards them.

"There is something unusual about the wounds, though" he added, his voice tinged with uncertainty.

"Oh?" Phryne asked.

"There were traces of fruit in the entrance wounds" he said, raising his shoulders slightly as he spoke. "I found what appears to be lemon and lime rind" he added, before heading back towards the body. Phryne turned towards Jack with wide eyes.

"Max made cocktails last night, his own particular recipe, which used both lemon and lime" she explained. "He cut the fruit right in front of me" she added, remembering his skill with the knife. Jack nodded. It was hardly conclusive evidence but, considering Phryne's assessment of the man and the mystery surrounding his whereabouts, it was certainly suspicious.

"We'll find him" he declared, taking a step towards her and meeting her gaze. She nodded in agreement. "There's nothing more we can do here, Phryne" Jack said gently. "Why don't we head to Gerard's and search the courtyard and cellar? If she was killed there there'll be evidence of it, and we'll find it" he stated resolutely. Phryne agreed.

Phryne and Jack arrived at Gerard's a short while later, walking into the quiet restaurant flanked by Constable Collins and three other officers. Mr Gerard was speaking to a blonde waitress when the detectives arrived, and he quickly sent them away and made his way towards Jack and Phryne. Jack showed him his warrant card and explained the situation, asking for some details on Max Rayner. Mr Gerard, who looked from Jack to Phryne with is disbelieving and questioning expression marring his pleasant face, explained that Mr Rayner had worked the night before and headed home straight afterwards. He had been due to begin work this morning, covering for a member of staff who was ill, but he had not turned up. Mr Gerard seemed mildly annoyed by this, and informed Jack and Phryne that it was most unusual for Mr Rayner not to turn up to a shift on time; he was a model employee, very charming, very popular, and very reliable. Phryne felt her ire rise.

"The young woman whose body was found this morning was involved in a romantic relationship with Mr Rayner" Phryne began in a low voice, "and the injuries she sustained and the manner of her death are consistent with a domestic attack" she continued, watching as Mr Gerard's eyes widened at the implication of her words.

"I've sent officers to his home address, do you have any idea where else he could have gone?" Jack asked.

"No" Mr Gerard replied instantly. "No, I don't. I… there must be some mistake, I-"

"May we check the courtyard round the back?" Phryne asked, growing slightly impatient. "Miss Cambourne's body was transported to the alleyway she was discovered in in a crate, a crate which once contained expensive French champagne" she said, her voice low. "The type of champagne which you have in your basement, I believe" she added. "I saw the same crates in your courtyard just yesterday."

Mr Gerard paled and turned towards Jack, who was watching him with an unreadable expression. Mr Gerard turned back to Phryne and nodded, gesturing towards the courtyard. She thanked him and led Jack and the other officers towards the back of the building. She heard Jack instruct three of the officers to speak to the members of staff who were currently here, find out all they know about Mr Rayner, the night the girl disappeared, and who was at the restaurant on that occasion. By the time Phryne reached the courtyard, only Jack and Hugh were behind her.

They began their search of the courtyard, examining the ground, concrete walls and tall containers and bins. Phryne and Jack found a couple of crates which were identical to the one used to transport Charlotte's body; there was a space where it had once been, beneath which was a freshly-washed patch of tiles, but little else.

"If she was killed here, the killer cleaned up afterwards" Jack said, as he continued to survey the area. "And if this is the place where she was killed, how was she transported to the alleyway in that crate? It's almost a mile away" he said, continuing to search the left side of the yard whilst Phryne took the right.

Jack walked towards the back door at the opposite end of the enclosed courtyard, opening the old wooden door with ease and stepping outside. After a few moments Phryne heard him call her name, and she followed him.

"What is it?" she asked, stepping out of the courtyard and the alleyway behind the row of buildings.

Jack was standing beside a work van which was parked outside the building next door. The van was old and well-used, slightly rusted around the arches, and badly weathered, which had caused large strips of paint to flake from the body. Phryne considered the van for a few moments, before being distracted by Jack, who leaned into the vehicle and beeped the horn several times.

"The keys are in the ignition" he said to Phryne, just as a tall, burly man in overalls came rushing over.

"Ere, what's goin' on?" he demanded, stopping still as Jack produced his warrant card and identified himself and Phryne. The man swallowed. "What's this all about?" he asked, his tone slightly more civil.

"Is this your van?" Jack asked.

"Yair" he returned after a momentary pause. "Well, it's the boss's, really, but we all use it, y'know, when needed." Jack nodded.

"Are you aware that the keys are in the ignition?" he asked. The builder nodded.

"Yair. There's a few of us workin' on renovatin' the basement next door" he said, indicating towards the building adjacent to Gerard's, which Phryne knew to be another bar, with a dancefloor being created downstairs; several of her flying friends had been quite keen to go when it was finished. "It's a big job, 'n we're on tight deadline, y'know? Working day 'n night. So we keep the keys in the ignition so that any o' the lads can go out and get supplies."

"You've been working through the night?" Phryne asked, and the builder nodded. "Were you working here the night before last?"

"Yair, we've been here every night this week" he returned gruffly. "There ain't no law against it-"

"I'm not interested in your work habits" Jack said reassuringly, raising a hand to stop the man from continuing. "There was a murder the night before last, which we have reason to believe may have occurred in the courtyard behind Gerard's" he stated, and the builder turned from Jack to Phryne and nodded uncertainly. "Was the van parked outside the building, with the keys in the ignition, the night before last?"

"Yes" he responded instantly. Phryne's eyes widened.

"Did anyone use the van that night? From between eight and ten?" she asked. The man thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No" he said resolutely. "Some o' the cement wasn't mixed properly by one of our apprentices, so the bricks didn't go together right and we had to redo the whole bleedin' lot!" he said with annoyance. "Me and the others were down there til almost midnight sortin' it out."

"So it's possible that someone could have used your van on that night without your knowledge?" Jack asked. The builder turned towards him, his brow furrowed with confusion, as if the possibility of someone taking the vehicle had never occurred to him.

"Yair, I suppose" he said dismissively. Jack turned towards Phryne and then back towards the builder.

"Would you mind if we searched your van for evidence?" he asked, and the man looked confused. "We need to ascertain whether the killer could have taken your vehicle in order to transport the victim's body to the place where we found her" he explained, and the man nodded.

"Yair, sure" he said, before asking if he could get back to work, which Jack agreed to.

Phryne walked with Jack towards the vehicle, watching as the inspector opened the back doors and shone a light inside, stepping into the van and searching the back. Phryne walked around to the front, opening the door and checking the driver's seat, footwell and surrounding areas. She was examining the steering wheel when she heard Jack's approaching footsteps.

"There's dried cement and cement powder in the back, consistent with what was on the bottom of the crate" Jack stated, and Phryne nodded in response. "I also found a small amount of what appears to be blood" he added, before raising his gloved hand in the air. "And this" he added, revealing the second silver hairclip which perfectly matched the one Phryne found in the courtyard the day before. "It was covered in cement powder, it would have been impossible to see at night, in a hurry" he explained. "I only found it because the light from my torch hit the diamond". Phryne nodded.

"So she was killed in the courtyard and then driven to the alley almost a mile away in the back of this van" she said, considering the facts. "If he killed her whilst he was still on shift, that could explain why he dumped her body so close to the scene of the crime" Phryne stated.

"He needed to be back before anyone realised he was missing" Jack returned. "But he needed to dump her far enough from the scene to divert suspicion from himself" he added, turning towards Phryne as he spoke. "Unfortunately for him, he didn't count on you finding him and asking questions."

"He's an arrogant, violent misogynist who has deplorable views on women and what they are capable of, so that's hardly surprising" Phryne returned, as she continued to search the inside of the vehicle. Jack watched her in silence for a few moments before responding.

"Is that the impression you got from your meeting with him last night?" he asked tentatively. Phryne turned towards him.

"I know his type, Jack. I've met them before" she explained, her eyes focusing upon a mark on the inside handle of the driver's door. "What's that?" she asked.

Jack stepped back and turned towards the door, pushing it towards Phryne and following her line of sight. On the door handle was the unmistakable ridge detail of a partial fingerprint, which was made with blood, which was encrusted upon the metal.

"Collins!" called Jack, causing the constable to emerge from the courtyard and head towards him immediately. "I want forensics on this van immediately. There are traces of blood in the back and a bloodied fingerprint on this door handle" he stated, indicating towards it. "Can you stay with the vehicle until they arrive?"

"Yes, sir" returned Collins dutifully. "Sir, I… one of the officers spoke to a waitress from Gerard's who has some information about the night that Miss Cambourne died" he explained. "She's with Constable Bates". Jack nodded and thanked him, before walking back into the courtyard with Phryne.

In the courtyard was a pale, attractive blonde waitress, who Phryne recognised from when she entered Gerard's that morning. Officer Bates was standing beside her, clearly trying to comfort her. Her face was ashen and her hands were clasped tightly before her. Phryne walked towards her with a kind expression, and spoke to her softly.

"Hello" she said, smiling politely at the waitress, who looked up at her with startled eyes. "My name's Phryne Fisher" she stated, extending her hand, which the trembling woman shook weakly. "And this is Detective Inspector Robinson" she explained, gesturing to Jack, who nodded towards the young woman, and offered her a reassuring smile. "We're investigating the death of a young woman called Charlotte Cambourne, who we believe died here the night before last" she explained. "Constable Collins said you may have some information for us?" she added gently. The woman nodded. "What's your name?" Phryne asked kindly.

"Emily Rhodes, Miss" she responded, and Phryne nodded.

"Were you working the night before last, Emily?" she asked gently, and the waitress nodded.

"Yes, Miss. I was working the late shift that night. I was off sick yesterday, so I didn't know what was goin' on until this constable came and spoke with me" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"What happened that night, Emily?" she asked. Emily looked up at her and blushed. "Whatever it is, I assure you, you can tell us. There's little that the inspector and I haven't heard" she said reassuringly. Emily nodded.

"I was with Mr Rayner that night, Miss. We were… we were in the basement together, and…" she trailed off. Phryne nodded.

"What time was that?" she asked gently.

"Just after nine, Miss. Mr Rayner said he needed to do a stock check of the champagne that was delivered earlier that day. He said we'd be alone and we wouldn't be interrupted, so we…"

"You were… together. In the basement" Phryne stated delicately, and Emily nodded gratefully. "Then what happened?"

"Well, we were… you know, and…" Emily stated, focusing her attention on Miss Fisher and expertly avoiding the inspector as she spoke, "and then all of the sudden I heard the door creakin' open, and Max, who was facin' that way, looked surprised for a minute. He called towards the person and then rushed after them. I couldn't see who it was, Miss. I just got dressed and left."

"Do you remember the name he called out?" Phryne asked gently. Emily thought for a moment.

"Yes" she said, turning towards Phryne with a confident expression. "It was 'Lottie'." Phryne turned towards Jack with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Rhodes. You've been very helpful" Jack said kindly, and the waitress blushed. "If you'd kindly go with Constable Bates, he'll take your statement" he continued. Emily nodded, and followed the constable back into the building. Jack turned towards Phryne.

"Charlotte caught him with another woman" Phryne stated. "She was shocked and upset and walked away" Phryne said, turning back towards the building. "Based on the description her friend gave me, she wasn't the confrontational type. It's more likely that she just wanted to leave" she continued, looking back towards the door which led to the restaurant. "She was well acquainted with Gerard's, having been here several times before. The back door is closer to the basement than the front of the building, and if she was upset she probably wanted to get out of the building as quickly as possible" she explained.

"But Max followed her" Jack said grimly.

"He approached her, tried to explain" Phryne began. "Clearly, Charlotte didn't respond as he wanted her to, or as he thought she should" she stated, finding herself plagued by memories of arguments she had with Rene, when he would become angry at her over the smallest thing, and accuse her of defying him. "She may have even ended their relationship" Phryne said, tearing mind from the memories. "That would've caused him to become enraged" she explained. Jack considered her for a moment, noticing her paleness, and the reflective look in her eyes. He nodded.

"We'll find him, Phryne" he said. Phryne sighed.

"Not soon enough" she responded, before walking through the courtyard and back into Gerard's. "It's unlikely this is his first crime" Phryne explained.

"I agree" Jack returned, glancing around the restaurant and noting where his officers were. "Which is why I have asked Collins to get Rayner's picture from his work file and circulate it to other stations in the surrounding cities" he added. "I've also sent officers to local train stations and to the docks to put them on alert" he said. Phryne stopped walking.

"You did all that before you were even convinced that he was the killer?" she asked, having already gauged his (justifiable) doubts in her theory. "Why would you do that?"

"There is no harm in being thorough, Miss Fisher" Jack stated gently. "And besides" he added, meeting her eyes as she gazed up at him, "I trust your judgement."

A small smile graced Phryne's lips, the first sincere smile Jack had seen all day. She knew that she had probably come across as single-minded and self-assured in relation to this matter, and she appreciated that he had not dismissed her outright. He'd clearly considered her argument and had found weight to it. He'd listened to her, even though he had every reason to doubt her.

"Thank you" she said gently. Jack nodded, and Phryne felt his hand rest on her lower back for a moment, the touch revitalising her, as he led her towards her car.

"Dr Albertson will be working on the autopsy as we speak" he explained, as he and Phryne walked through the restaurant and onto the main street. "I need to inform the next of kin about Charlotte's death" he said.

"Would you mind if I come along?" she asked. "Lady Cambourne instructed me to find her niece, and I owe it to her to be there in person when she's told what happened to her". Jack considered this for a moment and nodded.

"Of course" he returned, as Phryne led him towards her car.

An hour later, after having informed Lady Cambourne of her niece's demise (although leaving out certain details), Phryne and Jack found themselves back at the Police Station, perusing witness statements and creating a timeline of events as people continued to be interviewed and the car and crate were forensically analysed. The autopsy report would not be ready for several hours, and so Jack and Phryne spent the majority of the day at the station, going over statements as they came in to create a better picture of who Max Rayner was, what he was doing on the night of the murder, and where he could be now. As the day wore on, Jack was presented with several reports from multiple locations, including Adelaide and Perth, which linked a man of Rayner's description to the deaths of three other women and the attempted murder of a fourth. These incidents spanned back six years, with the last one (the attempted murder) taking place four months ago; just one month before Max Rayner arrived in Melbourne. Whilst the evidence was hardly conclusive, and the files had not yet been sent to the station, the information Jack had been able to ascertain from the investigating officers were startlingly similar to this particular case, and by the mid-afternoon he and Phryne were convinced that Rayner was a serial killer.

After almost six hours of going through statements, photographs, the timeline of events and the information they had collated on Max Rayner, Phryne felt her head begin to spin. Jack had ordered food from a local deli, and placed Phryne's order before her which, for a while, remained largely untouched, save for a few tentative bites. By the early afternoon Phryne had consumed the entire sandwich, but regretted having done so almost immediately, as her stomach began to feel incredibly unsettled. She accepted another cup of strong coffee from Hugh, which helped her to concentrate for another hour or so, before finding herself feeling shaken and nauseous once again. The whole case was extremely unsettling, and brought back memories for her which she had desperately attempted to suppress. When two of Jack's officers came into his office shortly after 5 o'clock in the evening and announced that Mr Rayner had still not been found, Phryne's unease grew.

"Where could he be?" Phryne asked after the officers had left. "He doesn't appear to have any friends or family in the area, we've checked all the places he frequents, and no one has seen him since he ended his shift last night" she said, dropping the witness statement of Emily Rhodes onto the desk in frustration. "He can't have just vanished into thin air." Jack, sensing her annoyance, put the file he was holding onto his desk and stood in front of her. He knew how much this case was affecting her, and he wanted to reassure her.

"We've put all the ports, roads and train stations on alert. They have his picture, they know what he looks like, and they'll report any possible sightings of him to us immediately" Jack began gently. Phryne sighed tiredly in response. "He's probably lying low for a while, or trying to plan his escape. He clearly knows that the Police are looking for him, and it's possible that he sensed that you suspected him when you met last night" Jack explained. "But either way, we will find him, Phryne." Phryne lowered her hands and looked up at Jack, the familiar look of confidence and reassurance upon his kind face. She smiled.

"I know" she said, though in all honestly, she was not sure. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder and she leaned against it, her soft skin pressed to the back of his hand.

"The autopsy report isn't going to be ready for another couple of hours. Why don't you take a break?" he began. "You've been cooped up in here all day and we both know how well you fare with confined spaces." Phryne chuckled lightly against his hand, before raising her head to face him.

"Actually, there is something I need to do" she said, easing herself off Jack's desk and picking up her bag and cloche. "Miss Braithwaite isn't yet aware of Charlotte's death, and I don't want her to hear about it from her gossiping neighbours, or read about it in the morning press". Jack nodded in understanding, watching as she put on her hat and gloves. "Though I think I'll go home first and change" she said, looking down at herself before turning back towards Jack. "Rotten meat and cement really doesn't suit me" she smiled. Jack rose his eyebrows and took a step towards her, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her towards him.

"I wouldn't say that" he replied huskily, as she tilted her head to look up at him, a bright smile on her face. She leaned towards him and looked into his eyes, her lips almost touching his, his eyes dark.

Phryne leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, a grateful, tender kiss which she savoured. The closeness she felt to him, and the safety she felt whilst in his arms, almost made her forget about the memories which had been plaguing her, and the horrors of the current case. But the case was not over, the murderer was at large, and the victim had not yet received justice. Her friend, who was probably anxiously sitting at home waiting for news, was completely oblivious to the fact that someone she was once close to had been cruelly torn from this world by a man who should she trusted, who she cared for, and who she perhaps even loved. Phryne's stomach tightened. She broke the kiss.

"I'll be back later this evening" she promised. Jack looked into her eyes for a few moments before nodding, and slowly drawing his arms down her body and from her waist. She smiled at him once more and picked up her jacket from the coat-stand by the door, before leaving his office and closing the door behind her.

Phryne arrived home shortly before 6 o'clock in the evening. As she gazed tiredly up at her house from her car she sighed, longing to have a nice hot bath and then curl up in the parlour with some chocolates and the latest novel by Dorothy Sayers. Instead, she found herself walking up the path towards her house and considering an appropriate outfit to wear to inform a young woman that her best friend had been murdered by a serial killer.

Phryne unlocked the door and stepped into her home, which was warm and smelled of vegetables and poultry. As she removed her cloche and placed it on the side table the scent of the cooked eat grew stronger, reminding Phryne of the meat she had smelled in the alley, causing her to feel nauseous. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in an attempt to quell the sickness in her stomach, and was drawn from her thoughts by the unexpected voice of her maid.

"Miss Phryne" Dot said, emerging from the parlour and assisting her with her coat.

"Dot" Phryne said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I asked Mr Butler to inform you that you could have the day off."

"He did, Miss" she responded, hanging the coat up and accepting the gloves from Phryne. "But I didn't want to take another day off when there's so much to be done. I took your clothes to the drycleaner's, picked up the books for Jane's second term, and pre-ordered her new uniform. Her shoes were a bit small for her too, Miss, but she didn't want to ask you for another pair as you had bought her so much for Christmas, so I bought her another pair, I hope that's alright" Phryne considered the information and nodded in agreement, feeling a pang of guilt at Jane having neglected to tell her that she needed new footwear. She'd make a mental note to talk to her about it when they spoke on the telephone later that week.

"Yes, of course it is, Dot" she said. "Thank you."

"I've also been working on your new dress, Miss, the one you're going to wear to your aunt's charity event in a couple of weeks" she said brightly. Phryne groaned. Although she fully supported the charity and what it stood for (being a patron herself), she was not looking forward to spending an evening being paraded in front of her aunt's wealthy associates, as she always was at such occasions. Her aunt was quite the opportunist.

"Thank you" she said sincerely, a kind smile on her lips. "But I meant for you to take the day off, Dot. You must be exhausted running after your sister, your nieces _and_ me." Phryne inhaled deeply once more as the scent of the cooked meat grew stronger, causing her to feel sick to her stomach once more. She released the breath slowly.

"Oh, no, Miss" Dot returned kindly. "My sister and her kiddies are much better now, and it's been quite a quiet day" she said gently, her smile faltering as she spoke. "Mr Butler told me about Miss Cambourne" she added, and Phryne looked towards her and nodded slightly in response. "I'm really sorry, Miss." Phryne smiled and rubbed her arm.

"So am I, Dot" she said gently. "And now I have to go and inform the poor girl's best friend of her death" she stated solemnly.

"Would you like me to come with you, Miss?" she asked. Phryne considered the request.

"It's late, Dot, wouldn't you like to go home?"

"No, Miss" Dot responded instantly and with conviction. "No, I'd like to go with you." Phryne thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Very well, Dot" she said. "I'll just go and change, I won't be long." Dot nodded, watching Phryne walk up the stairs and towards her bedroom. When she was out of view Dot returned to the parlour to work on Miss Phryne's dress which, as always, would be spectacular.

Phryne opened her bedroom door and stepped inside the room, which was lit by the bright lamps around her room. The evening was still fairly light and pleasantly warm, and Phryne felt instantly calmer at being in her own home, surrounded by her things. She sighed lightly, rubbing her head as she crossed the room, removing her jacket and tossing it on the bed, along with her bag. She walked towards her wardrobe and selected a pair of black trousers and a dark blue blouse, which seemed respectful and suitable without being overly dour. She was satisfied with her choice, and laid the clothes out on her bed as she made her way towards her dressing table, pulling out the chair and sitting before the mirror. Phryne picked up a lipstick from her dressing table and was just about to apply it, when she spotted something in the corner of the room, which she saw in the mirror. Her eyes widened and Phryne froze, the lipstick poised in her hand, and she stared into the mirror in shock.

At the back of her room, less than fifteen feet away from her, was the figure of Max Rayner, sitting in silence in one of her armchairs, staring at her from where he sat.

Phryne swallowed hard, her hand trembling slightly as she placed the lipstick back onto her dressing table, and continued to watch him cautiously in the mirror.

"Good evening, Mr Rayner" she said in a low tone, her voice not faltering, despite her terror. "The Police and I have been looking for you."

Rayner continued to stare at Phryne with that unnerving, penetrating gaze of his for several moment. He sat still and completely motionless, silent in the dimness towards the back of the room, his piercing blue eyes focusing intently upon her. Finally, he smiled.

"I've been here for some time, Miss Fisher" he said, raising his arms for theatrical effect. "Patiently awaiting your return."

"My return?" she asked, running her thumb down the side of the lipstick, before releasing her hold upon it entirely. "And why would you be waiting for that?" she asked. Rayner smirked.

"You're a very interesting woman, Miss Fisher" he said, rising from the armchair. Phryne felt her whole body tense as she focused upon him. "And quite beautiful" he added, taking a few steps towards her. Phryne rose from her chair and turned quickly on the spot, facing him directly. Her gun was in her bag which was on the bed, just five feet from her and equal distance from him. Her eyes remained focused intently upon his as he continued to walk towards her. "I couldn't quite bring myself to leave without saying goodbye" he said, a sinister edge to his tone. Phryne swallowed. "Especially as you are the one who has made me need to disappear" he said, placing his hand in his pocket.

"I didn't kill Charlotte Cambourne, Mr Rayner" she said simply, her voice low, but not betraying her fear. "You did that all by yourself." He smiled, removing his hand from his pocket and revealing a six inch long silver blade with a dark handle. Phryne inhaled sharply, her eyes falling from his to the blade, before looking up at him once more.

"And for that, I must depart" he said, placing one hand on his heart as he took another step towards her. "But before I go, there is one more person who must disappear" he stated, raising the blade in the air as he spoke, before walking briskly towards her.

Rayner rose the knife in the air and thrust it towards Phryne, who grabbed his arm and pushed it away, using all her strength to push the knife-wielding hand away from her. Rayner put his arm across her throat and threw her back against her dressing table, slamming her lower back against the edge of the table and causing her to groan in pain, as she continued to push against his strong grip. He grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed, turning her over roughly before she had chance to react, and pressing himself down upon her. He pressed his hand to her throat as he pinned her body to the bed, as she placed her hands upon his wrist, struggling against him. He held the blade threateningly above her, as he adjusted himself on top of her and applied more pressure to her neck.

Phryne couldn't breathe, and her vision was becoming cloudy and dark, as she kicked beneath him and fought against his iron grip. She dug her nails into his hand and kneed him hard in the side, causing him to cry out in pain, removing his hand from her neck for a moment to strike her hard across the face. Phryne's head swung to the left at the contact, her skin burning and her eyes shining with tears, as her vision fell upon her bag, and the tip of her silver gun which glinted in the light. Before she could reach for it Rayner's hand was at her throat again, the knife pressed to her neck as he pinned her to the bed, pressing himself down upon her as she fought beneath him. Phryne continued to hold his wrist with both of her hands, attempting to remove his fingers from her throat, but to no avail. She only managed to push the cuff of his shirt up a few inches, revealing partially healed wounds where Charlotte had attempted to defend herself. She continued to fight. He was too strong, his body was crushing hers completely, and she was feeling increasingly dizzy and lightheaded. She continued to struggle beneath him, digging her fingers into his hands to no avail, and then reaching towards his face, which angered him. She scratched him down his left cheek, causing deep red cuts to appear, bloodied and raw. Enraged, Rayner lifted his hand to strike her again, but this time she was ready for him. She rose her right hand and struck him hard across the face, which distracted him for long enough for her to reach for her gun.

Phryne removed her gun from her bag and struck him across the face with the pearl handle, causing him to grunt in shock as she pushed him off her. By the time she rose unsteadily to her feet he was standing before her once more, grabbing her forcibly by the arms and throwing her against her closed wardrobe. She cried out in pain, her back and stomach aching as she felt his hand travel down her arm, slamming it against the wardrobe and causing the gun to fall from her grasp. She felt the cold blade of the knife run up her skin as his hand found her neck once more. He pinned her to the wardrobe and rose the knife before her, his eyes wide and angry, his mouth twisted into a cruel snarl, as he drew the blade back and aimed it at her abdomen. Before he could plunge it into her defenceless body, the sound of heavy footsteps from the corridor caused him to turn around.

"Miss Fisher?" came the urgent voice of Mr Butler, who had rushed towards her room and was now right outside her door.

Phryne used the opportunity to grab at her assailant, throwing him against the wall beside her wardrobe and slamming his head against it hard. He fell to the ground, stunned and groaning in pain, just as Mr Butler and Dot rushed into the room.

Mr Butler rushed towards the fallen man, turning him onto his side and kneeling on his lower back, pushing the knife away from him. Phryne watched, her body trembling, as the man flailed in vain beneath Mr Butler's strong hold. Dot had been close behind him, and headed directly towards Phryne, who was bent over slightly, her right arm holding her abdomen. She was talking to her but Phryne couldn't make out a word she was saying, but felt her familiar hands upon her as she guided her back towards her bed, encouraging her to sit down. Phryne felt much more stable now that she was sitting down, but she was still trembling with shock and fear, and her lower back and abdomen ached. Dot lifted the back of her blouse and examined her back, which was quite badly bruised, before placing her hand over Phryne's arm and trying to encourage it away from her abdomen so that she could examine it. Phryne resisted, and Dot put her arm across her shoulder and asked her gently if she could take a look.

"I'm fine, Dot, really. I'm just bruised" said Phryne, her voice low and broken. "Would you call the Police?" she asked, turning towards her maid. Dot looked from Phryne to the man on the ground, before nodding in agreement and quickly hurrying down the stairs.

Phryne groaned in pain, wrapping her arm tighter around her abdomen, as she attempted to compose herself. Her back was very sore and it felt as though he had winded her. Her stomach ached and she felt very dizzy, but the deep breaths she was taking appeared to be calming her. Her right cheek was burning and she could taste blood in the corner of her mouth. She placed a her fingers to her lips and drew them back, noting the sticky red liquid upon them, as she stared back towards Mr Butler and his prisoner. A short while later Dot returned with some ice wrapped in a cloth, which she pressed to Phryne's stinging cheek, which began to soothe her instantly.

"How's your back, Miss?" Dot asked, edging herself closer to Phryne as she spoke.

"Sore" Phryne croaked in response.

"And your stomach?" she asked, noticing that Phryne had loosened her grip from her abdomen. Phryne shook her head dismissively.

"Fine" she returned gently. "He just winded me, that's all" she explained, placing her hand in the centre of her back. In truth, her stomach was still very sore, but she was feeling slightly better than she had done just a few minutes ago. She was probably just bruised.

Less than ten minutes later there was a pounding at the front door, which Dot hurried to answer. Phryne rose from the bed and removed the ice from her face, placing it on her dressing table and resting her hands on the edge. Her stomach was feeling very sore, and she pressed a hand to the lower right side of her abdomen, leaning forward slightly in an attempt to ease the pain, just as the heavy footsteps of several officers made their way up the stairs and towards her room. Phryne turned around just as Jack rushed into her room.

"Hello, Jack" she said slightly breathlessly, as the Detective Inspector glanced briefly towards the man Mr Butler was restraining, who the two officers who were behind him rushed towards immediately. They quickly hauled the man to his feet, cuffed him, and dragged him from the room.

Jack turned to Phryne with a look of fear and concern, reaching her quickly and placing one hand on her side, and the other on her uninjured cheek, encouraging her to turn towards him. She was trembling slightly and he felt her lean into his touch.

"Are you alright?" he asked, frowning in concern as he stared at her. She had her hand clamped to the side of her abdomen and she was unsteady on her feet. "Sit down, Phryne" he instructed, guiding her back towards the chair beside her dressing table, which he turned towards. She grimaced as she sat down, and Jack crouched as she lowered herself into the chair. Dot was at her side moments later, and Phryne felt two pairs of concerned eyes upon her.

"I'm fine, really" she said, her voice sounding more normal. She briefly recounted events since she had returned to her room. "He threw me against my wardrobe and I'm a little bruised, that's all" she stated dismissively. Jack watched her clench her jaw in pain, clamping her right hand slightly tighter to her abdomen. He turned towards Dot.

"Could you call Dr Mac, please?" he asked. Dot nodded and turned to head downstairs.

"No, Dot, stop. I'm fine" Phryne stated resolutely. Jack turned towards her with a doubtful look. "I'm just bruised, really, it's nothing" she added. "I don't want or need a doctor, I'm fine" she said. Phryne's words of protest were silenced by Jack, who placed his hand gently to her stinging cheek, which she correctly guessed would be reddening by now, and caressed her burning skin. Thankfully, Dot's quick thinking with the ice had meant that the swelling to her cheek and lip was minimal. "Jack" she said, her voice low and slightly breathless. His eyes met hers and he considered her. "Please" she added. "I promise you, I'm fine" she said, rising to her feet as she spoke, which he did also, standing tall before her. He considered her for a few moments, considering her carefully before eventually nodding.

"Fine" he said, reluctantly. "On the condition that you are not alone tonight."

"Is that an offer, inspector?" Phryne teased, and Jack rose his eyebrows, before turning towards Dot.

"I'll stay with her, sir" Dot stated with conviction.

"Jack, there's really no need-" she began, turning towards him and watching as he stared at her with a look of resolution which she knew would not waver, no matter how much she protested. "Fine" she sighed, crossing her arms before her and turning back towards Dot. "Thank you, Dot." Dot nodded in response, stepping closer to Phryne and placing her arm tentatively across her shoulders.

"Why don't I run you a bath, miss?" she asked, and Phryne turned towards Jack.

"Under the circumstances I won't be interviewing Mr Rayner tonight. I'll get him to see an ME and then he can spend the night in a cell. We'll interview him in the morning, providing he's fit and well" he said gently, and Phryne nodded in response. "There is nothing more you can do tonight, Phryne." Phryne considered this for a moment and then nodded in response.

"Will you please make sure someone tells Mrs Braithwaite about Charlotte's death?" she asked, and Jack nodded.

"I'll have Collins inform her tonight" he stated, and Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" she said. Jack stared at her for a few moments, his eyes drifting across her injured cheek before meeting her gaze. Before he could speak, one of his officers called to him from Phryne's bedroom door.

"The prisoner's secure, sir" he said.

"Excellent, Bradley. Thank you" Jack said over his shoulder, before quickly returning his attention back to Phryne. "I'll escort him back to the station personally" he said, and Phryne nodded in response. "Are you quite sure that you're alright?" he asked. Phryne smiled tiredly.

"Yes" she stated, her arm still draped against her abdomen. She felt unsteady on her feet and it was necessary to lean against Dot, though she tried to stand up straight. Jack nodded, and looked from Dot to Phryne.

"You'll stay with her?" he asked for clarification, and Dot nodded.

"Of course" Dot stated resolutely, and Phryne turned towards her. "How about that bath now, miss?" Phryne sighed.

"That sounds divine, Dot. Thank you" she said, as Dot guided her back towards her chair and headed towards the bath. Mr Butler had disappeared down the stairs with the officers earlier in order to ensure the prisoner was placed into the car without issue, and to make sure that one of the officers recovered the knife from Miss Fisher's bedroom.

Jack knelt down before Phryne and placed one hand on the side of the chair, and placed the other on her uninjured cheek, which she leaned into, closing her eyes. She felt comforted by his presence, his scent, his touch. She hummed lightly against his hand before opening her eyes. He didn't say anything and neither did she; they didn't have to. Instead, Jack rose to his feet, held her hand in his for a few moments, and disappeared from the room.

An hour later Phryne had bathed luxuriously, and was dressed in her silk bed attire. She was sat upon the chaise lounge in the parlour, the heat from the fire warming her skin, a soft blanket across her. Dot had supplied her with pillows, chocolates and the Dorothy Sayers book that she had requested. Phryne had also requested red wine, which her maid had supplemented with a large mug of cocoa, which she found to be infinitely more soothing. Dot was sat on an arm chair opposite Phryne, sewing some decorative beads onto the headpiece she wished to wear with her dress to the charity gala, when there was a confident knock at the door. Phryne lowered her book and turned towards the doorway, watching as Mr Butler walked towards the front door and opened it.

"Ah, good evening, Sir. Please, come in" Mr Butler said pleasantly. Phryne leaned forward and continued to watch the doorway, searching for a shadow, a person, a voice. A few seconds later her curiosity was sated when the figure of Jack Robinson appeared in her doorway.

"Miss Fisher" he said gently, stepping into the room.

"Good evening, Jack" she greeted warmly. "How are things?" she asked.

Dot rose from her seat and offered the inspector a drink, which he declined, before picking up her needlework and heading towards the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

Jack walked slowly towards Phryne, who moved over on the chaise lounge and moved her blanket aside, indicating for him to sit down. He did so.

"Mr Rayner has a minor head injury but is otherwise fit and well" Jack said simply. "I will be interviewing him first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good" Phryne returned. "I'm glad I didn't manage to inflict any long term damage" she added, closing her book and placing it on the table beside her. "I'd hate for anything to hinder his hanging." Jack nodded.

"The knife that we recovered from your bedroom had traces of blood on it, and there is light pink fabric caught in the hilt" he stated, watching as Phryne's horrified eyes turned towards him.

"He kept the murder weapon?" she asked, and Jack nodded in response. Phryne shuddered.

"It'll be hard for him to deny it now, though" Jack stated, turning towards Phryne as he spoke. "Especially when we compare his fingerprints to the one we found in the van." Phryne hummed in response, drawing her blanket closer to her. "It's over, Phryne" he stated, and she looked up towards him, her wide eyes meeting his, knowing full well that he wasn't just talking about Charlotte's experience, but her own. "It's over" he repeated.

Phryne's lips parted slightly and she lowered her gaze, sighing tiredly and nodding at his words. She felt Jack wrap his arm tentatively around her shoulders, drawing her towards him. Phryne drew her legs together across the chaise lounge and leaned against him, placing her right hand upon his chest as she nuzzled into him, his presence and his scent calming her as it always had done, and always would. Her back was still sore and her abdomen felt tender, but the hot chocolate and aspirin which Dot had thrust upon her was helping, and the bath had done wonders. Jack lowered his arm down Phryne's back so that it rested on her side, his head pressed lightly to hers, as she leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

When Dot returned to the room a few minutes later, she saw that Phryne was asleep in the inspector's arms, and quietly closed the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 14

The next couple of weeks were far more hectic than Phryne had anticipated; she had been commissioned to work on a few rather delicate matters which she solved expediently, and also assisted the Police with a rather complex robbery and attempted murder. As well as her work commitments and social obligations, Phryne was required to spend a significant amount of time with her Aunt Prudence, with whom she was arranging a charity gala and auction which would raise money for disadvantaged children in Melbourne. As one of the patrons of the charity, Phryne's input was essential, and it was a role she was honoured to possess. However, the disadvantage of this was that a considerable amount of time needed to be spent in the company of Aunt P, who liked everything to be 'just so' in such engagements, and attempted to overrule many of Phryne's suggestions due to her claims of her experience in such matters and knowledge of the elite guests who would be attending, which did nothing to appease Phryne, who was having rather a tiring month. Her heavy workload and social obligations had led to her feeling incredibly tired during the first few weeks of the month; when Dot came into her room each morning with her breakfast tray she found herself struggling to wake, her body craving sleep, as she felt dizzy and nauseous with exhaustion. To remedy this Phryne increased her caffeine intake, which assisted to an extent, though it was limited. As much as she adored the charity and what it stood for, she would be glad when the event was concluded, and she could finally return to her normal routines and get some much-needed sleep.

The charity gala was to be hosted at Aunt Prudence's decadent home on February 14th 1930, much to Phryne's amusement. Although she did not celebrate Valentine's Day, she considered it a rather odd date of choice to host such an event; but as with many other aspects of the tiresome planning, Aunt P's decision had been absolute. As spending several weeks with Aunt P planning the event had caused Phryne considerable frustration, the idea of spending an evening being paraded around and presented like a piece of art at the Louvre did not appeal to her; she was used to this by now, but it never made it any less frustrating. Instead, she hoped to use the function as an opportunity to spend some time with the man whose counsel she held in the highest regard, and whom she truly adored. And so, on a warm evening three days before the event, Phryne found herself walking into City South Police Station and heading directly to the office of Jack Robinson.

Phryne glided into the room and sat on Jack's desk without a word, crossing her legs and removing an engraved invitation from her bag and placing it before him. She had discussed the event with him several weeks ago, and had discussed his attending with her on that occasion, and he had assured her that he would do so. But now that the organisation and preparations were almost complete, she wished to discuss the matter with him again, and find out if he was still available to accompany her.

"Please, Jack, for my pleasure and my sanity" she had stated, as a rather bemused Detective Inspector looked up at her with an impassive expression, "will you be my valentine?" Jack smiled in response and laughed lightly, before looking up at her and nodding.

"I would be delighted, Miss Fisher" he said, rising from his seat. Phryne sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Jack" she said, easing herself off the edge of his desk and standing up before him, their proximity so close that she could feel the warmth from his body. "Perhaps this will be fun after all" she mused.

On the evening of the 14th of February Jack arrived at Phryne's house shortly after 6pm and was admitted by Mr B, who admired his black-tie formal attire and offered him a glass of whiskey, which Jack accepted gratefully, knowing that he'd almost certainly need it. Jack was in the parlour for less than ten minutes before he heard the familiar heels of Phryne's heels upon the staircase. He turned from his position beside the fireplace to face the door, listening as the sound of her approaching footsteps became louder, before her figure appeared in the doorway. For a moment, Jack stopped breathing.

Phryne was wearing the most beautiful red silk evening gown, which fitted her perfectly and complemented her figure. The dress was backless, had short sleeves which secured it to her body without actually passing her shoulders, and the bodice of the dress was fitted and alluring, revealing her neckline and décolletage. The dress came in very slightly at the waist and then fell perfectly over Phryne's hips, complementing her figure wonderfully. She wore black satin shoes with a Louis heel, red, black and silver jewellery, and a red hairpiece with beads and sequins which matched her dress. She had a black sequined bag in her right hand, and a black fur wrap was draped over her shoulders and secured in her arms, the darkness of the material contrasting her alabaster skin and red lipstick. She looked absolutely breath-taking.

"Hello, Jack" she smiled, her eyes focusing on the mesmerising affect her outfit appeared to have had on him. "My, my, don't you look wonderful" she breathed, as she straightened his tie and ran her fingers down his pristine white shirt.

"You look beautiful, Phryne" he responded, the sincerity in his voice causing her smile to falter slightly, her teasing eyes softening.

"Thank you" she said gently. "So do you."

Jack and Phryne stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, before the sound of Mr Butler's voice drew them from their thoughts.

"Your motor car is ready, Miss" Mr Butler announced, causing Phryne to blink herself from her reverie.

"Wonderful. Thanks Mr B" she replied with a smile, as the gracious butler nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. "Are you ready?"

"Of course" Jack responded, drinking the remaining liquid from his glass and placing it on a coaster on the table, as he followed Phryne from the house and towards her car.

A short while later Phryne drove her Hispano-Suiza into the large driveway, parking in a space which one of the attendants had reserved for her. As she was checking her bag before getting out of the car she felt the door beside her open, and turned to find Jack standing beside her, offering her his hand. She closed her bag and smiled at him, accepting his hand and permitting him to assist her from the car. She heard him shut the door firmly behind her before offering her arm. She linked her arm through his and leaned against him, placing her free hand upon his forearm as they walked together into the house.

The house was abuzz with music and conversation, with dozens of guests and several staff occupying the main rooms on the ground floor of the spectacular house. As he and Phryne walked through the rooms, Jack considered how the layout and arrangements were eerily similar to the engagement party of Guy and Isabella; the tables were laid out in the same fashion, but the colour scheme was different, with white, black and gold appearing to be the major theme. Phryne, who also noticed the similarity in layout, felt a chill run through her body at the memory of that terrible night. She knew that her aunt had employed the same people she always used for such functions, but she had hoped the overall layout would be somewhat different. Jack sensed her discomfort and placed his right hand over her left one, which was resting on his arm. She felt herself calming instantly at the contact, and they moved through the room wordlessly, smiling and nodding at those who greeted them.

Phryne took Jack through to the dining room, which boasted a large mahogany table with the capacity to sit forty guests, as it would tonight. She walked up the left side of the table and checked the place settings to ensure all was in order. As she came to the location of her own seat, she looked at the name cards on the places beside her seat and frowned in confusion; she had specifically arranged for Jack to be seated beside herself, but his name was not beside her place, nor along the row. Her attention was drawn to the end of the table on the opposite side by Jack, who rose his name card and glanced at the people beside him.

"Who are Lord Lewis Handerton and The Hon. Mrs Sally Malale?" he asked with interest. Phryne sighed.

"The most tiresome snobs you could ever meet" she stated, picking up the name of the person to her right and carrying to towards Jack. "Fortunately, though, you won't have to" she said with a smile, plucking his name card from his fingers and carrying it back to where it belonged. She straightened the card and stared fixedly at the plate for a moment, wondering why someone had switched the names. She had a fairly good idea of who it was. "Come on" she encouraged. "I'll introduce you to some of the guests" she said, linking her arm in his once more and leading him from the room.

As they reached the main reception room where the majority of the guests had gathered with drinks, Phryne saw the familiar figure of Dr Macmillan on the other side of the room. Mac was in attendance due to her role with assisting unfortunate children and young, impoverished mothers, making her the perfect advocate for such a charity. She waved subtly towards her to attract her attention, and Mac rose a hand in response, before excusing herself from her former conversation and heading towards Phryne.

"Phryne, you look gorgeous!" Mac stated, hugging her friend and then placing her hands upon her forearms as she regarded her. "What a beautiful dress. Such a wonderful colour."

"Well, given the date I felt it appropriate" Phryne smiled dismissively. Mac nodded, and turned towards Jack.

"Hello, inspector. Lovely to see you" she said, extending a warm hand, which he accepted.

"Jack, please" he responded with a polite smile. "It's nice to see you too." Mac smiled, her eyes drifting over Jack and Phryne, who were standing so close that their bodies were touching. She'd seen their arms linked from across the room, Jack's hand on Phryne's. She smiled once more.

"Can I get either of you a drink?" Jack offered, looking from Phryne to Mac.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Phryne replied, and Jack nodded before turning towards the doctor.

"Nothing for me, thanks" she said politely, raising what appeared to be water with ice and lemon, "Mrs Barrett is in the early stages of what will almost certainly be a rather complicated delivery, and I anticipate being called away before dessert is served" she stated, and Phryne nodded absently in understanding.

"I'll be right back" Jack stated, heading towards a waiter on the other side of the room, who was carrying an impressive array of champagne flutes.

Phryne watched after him for a moment, before turning back towards Mac. Before she could speak, a tall waiter carrying a large tray of what appeared to be crab cakes and shrimp walked past her, and the strong scent of the fish caused Phryne to feel slightly nauseous. She inhaled deeply.

"Phryne, are you alright?" Mac asked with concern, taking a step towards her. "You look very pale." Phryne shook her head dismissively.

"I'm fine, Mac. It's been a long week and I'm tired, that's all" she replied, as Jack reached her side once more and handed her a tall glass of champagne. Mac continued to watch Phryne as she drank, observing how the alcohol brought some colour back to her cheeks. "So how is it going so far?" Phryne asked, as she took another sip of her champagne.

"Quite well, I'd say" Mac stated, nodding as she spoke, and casting an appreciative glance around the room. "The auction has had a few more last minute donations, which is wonderful. And the current amount of money donated is four and a half thousand pounds." Jack's eyebrows rose and Phryne nodded.

"And there are still people yet to arrive, and the hosting of the auction" Phryne stated with a smile. "I'd imagine it will be quite a productive evening." Mac nodded in agreement and took another sip of her water just as Prudence Stanley crossed the room towards them. Phryne spotted her and drank the remainder of her champagne rather quickly. Jack, bemused by the scene, turned towards her.

"Shall I get you another?" he offered lightly.

"Several, thank you" she returned with a sigh, handing him her glass. Jack suppressed a small smile and headed towards a nearby waiter, substituting the empty glass for a full one and handing it back to Phryne, just as her aunt reached them.

"Phryne! Dear girl" she said, placing her hands upon her niece's shoulders and planting a kiss on each cheek.

"Aunt Prudence" Phryne said pleasantly. "Mac's told me that we're doing rather well so far."

"Indeed we are" she said, noticing how close her niece and the policeman were standing, before turning directly towards Jack. "Inspector Robinson, good evening" she said, notably more formally than was necessary. Phryne frowned.

"Good evening, Mrs Stanley" Jack responded with a charming smile. Mrs Stanley nodded in response.

Mercifully, before Aunt P could utter another word, her attention was required by a rather nervous looking maid who was standing resolutely in the doorway, as though she fear crossing the actual threshold could lead to her bursting into flames. Mrs Stanley made her excuses and departed.

Phryne, Jack and Mac remained together for almost an hour, mingling with other guests for a while before removing themselves from the circuit, and talking and laughing beside one of the refreshment tables. Phryne had found herself becoming quite taken to the miniature quiches, and had one poised before her mouth just as her aunt returned to them, with a rather attractive gentleman in tow.

"Phryne, dear" she said, causing Phryne to lower the quiche and place it subtly on the table behind her, as they all turned towards Mrs Stanley. "There is someone I would like you to meet" she began, stepping aside slightly to reveal a dark haired man in his early forties in an offensively expensive tailored suit, and an air of arrogance which instantly set Phryne on edge. "This is Baron Jonathan Hartley-James of Oxford, England, who is visiting Australia for the summer" she began, turning towards the man in question with a look of approval. "The Baron has no wife or family in the area, so he is staying with me for the remainder of the month" she stated with a pointed smile. Phryne, realising what her aunt was up to, was appalled by her conduct but managed to conceal it. She smiled politely and extended her hand to the Baron, who held it confidently in his own and bent his head towards her. Mac pressed her lips together and lowered her gaze, and Jack watched the scene before him with an impassive expression, taking another sip of his champagne as Phryne addressed the man.

"It's lovely to meet you, Baron Hartley-James" she responded kindly. "I'm Phryne Fisher."

"The Honourable Phryne Fisher" her aunt corrected, causing Phryne's eyes to drift towards her wearily.

"Yes" he replied in his deep, wearisome tone. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fisher" he said, bowing his head towards her. "Your aunt informs me that you are an independent young lady with both a title and a profession" he said, raising his eyebrows slightly as he spoke. He was looking at her with the kind of appraising look one might find in the eye of a man who has found rather a nice young filly he plans on purchasing. Phryne had seen that look before and it would never cease to annoy her, nor would her aunt's opportunism and unthinking; it was quite clear she was here with Jack. "Would you care to dance, Miss Fisher?" the man asked in his dreary tone. Phryne could practically feel her aunt's stare upon her. She smiled politely.

"Thank you, Baron, but as a patron of this charity there are some matters which require my attention before the auction begins at nine" she said with an apologetic smile. The Baron nodded mechanically in response. "Aunt Prudence, could I borrow you for a moment? There are a few last minute donated items for the auction which I've been meaning to discuss with you."

Prudence Stanley, barely concealing her annoyance at her niece's snubbing of the Baron, recovered herself quickly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course, Phryne dear" she said with a fake smile as she turned towards the Baron. "Please, do excuse us" she said, as Phryne placed her champagne glass upon the nearest table and let the way into the corridor, leaving the Baron in the company of Jack and Dr Macmillan.

"So, Baron" Jack stated civilly, causing the man to turn towards him with an arrogant air, "how are you finding Australia so far?"

Phryne silently led her aunt down the corridor and towards one of the drawing rooms which she knew to be unoccupied. She opened the door and calmly stepped inside, allowing her aunt to enter before closing the door firmly behind them and staring at her with a look between confusion and frustration.

"Aunt P, what's going on?" she asked with confusion. Prudence Stanley frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean, Phryne?" she asked. Phryne felt herself becoming annoyed.

"You barely glance at Jack when you greeted us this evening, you changed the place settings around so that we were sat at opposite ends of the room, and just now you practically attempted to secure my engagement to that entitled young aristocrat" Phryne stated, attempting to remain calm as she spoke. "What's going on, Aunt P?" she repeated.

Prudence Stanley's initial look of confusion and denial had shifted into a look of uncertainly and unease, as she lowered her eyes to the ground and pursed her lips together before turning back towards her niece with a resolute expression.

"I could ask you the same question, my girl" Aunt P replied resignedly. Phryne narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, blinking as she regarded her aunt, who released a low sigh.

"What is going on between you and the inspector?" Aunt P asked bluntly, her voice low. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"His name is Jack" she replied, sighing as she began to realise what was going on. "It's not his name that you're concerned with though, is it? More like his lack of wealth and a title." Aunt P scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Phryne" she scolded. "And you haven't answered my question" she stated, her eyes upon her niece. "Just how serious is it between you?"

Phryne felt her heart race as she found herself feeling increasingly annoyed. She considered her aunt's question for several moments, and was torn between telling her that it was none of her concern or giving her a _very_ detailed account of the precise nature of their relationship. She inhaled deeply and composed herself, and decided to form a response from a combination of the two.

"Aunt P, I don't mean to be rude, but the nature of our relationship is nobody's concern but mine and his" she replied gently, watching as her aunt closed her eyes in frustration, as she considered the confirmation of what she had long suspected.

"I know that you're fond of the man, Phryne, and I understand why, he's a very fine fellow" she stated, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly as she spoke. "But a match between you both would be unsuitable and highly inappropriate" she stated, turning towards Phryne with a look of conviction, and finding her niece staring back at her with a startled expression. "You are very different people, Phryne. It would not work." Phryne felt the annoyance she had tried to suppress return to her. "Shortly after you arrived in England your father informed me that you and the inspector had kissed on the airfield" she stated, in a similar tone a Judge might use when sentencing a convicted murderer to death, "you've always been very close, too close, and it has been commented upon." she stated severely. "There have been pictures of you both in the society pages, which have hardly been subtle in their intimations of the nature of your relationship. And even tonight, several people have commented upon-"

"Then let them talk!" Phryne interrupted, the annoyance in her tone startling her aunt.

"Phryne!" her aunt hissed, taking a step towards her. "Need I remind you that there are dozens of highly influential and respectable people here tonight" she said, lowering her tone as though she was afraid they'd be overheard. Phryne sighed.

"Having money and a title doesn't make someone respectable, Aunt P. And it certainly doesn't increase the value of their opinion" she responded calmly, as she attempted to regain her composure. She rarely lost her temper and she did not intend to tonight, but she was feeling incredibly hurt and frustrated by her aunt's conduct. "Need I remind _you_ that I was born into poverty, and I only carry the title of an Hon. Because my drunken, loutish father inherited a title and a fortune by sheer chance" she said, raising her hand in the air slightly as she spoke. "Perhaps you think that I don't belong here either?" Prudence Stanley sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Phryne" she returned. "I merely want you to conduct yourself with some decorum and consider your reputation; your reputation as well as his." Phryne scoffed and lowered her eyes to the ground pursing her lips together as she attempted to calm herself, before turning towards her aunt and facing her with a defiant expression.

"You're right, Aunt P" she began, and the woman looked at her sceptically. "Jack isn't like any of the men here, but you are wrong when you say he doesn't have a title, because he does. He is a respected Detective Inspector of the Police force. And unlike the silver-spoon dummies you insist on trying to marry me off too, his title has been earned, not inherited, and his rank within society was not passed down to him through an archaic law along with an estate and a ridiculous sum of money" she stated, her voice low but calm; she swallowed hard and found that, to her frustration, she was beginning to feel upset. "Jack Robinson is far more respectable than any other person in this building, and he deserves better than to be spoken to rudely, segregated, and insulted" she continued. "You should feel honoured to have a man of Jack's reputation and character here this evening" she stated firmly, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. "I know I do" she added, before turning on the spot and walking silently from the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Phryne exhaled deeply as she left the room, finding herself feeling awake and alert as adrenaline coursed through her veins following her argument with her aunt. She rarely lost her temper, and she had never spoken to her aunt that way before, despite the amount of times she had said something snobbish and unjust. And yet there was something about her conduct this evening that infuriated Phryne, making her feel not only angry and embarrassed, but ashamed and hurt that someone who should care for her and her happiness would act in such a thoughtless, selfish way. Phryne rubbed her head tiredly with her hand. She didn't know what had come over her. She suddenly found herself feeling warm and claustrophobic inside the oppressive walls of the decadent house, and so she walked briskly down the corridor and towards the door which led to the garden. Phryne opened the door and walked outside, the fresh air calming her as she walked into the garden, the door remaining ajar behind her.

A few minutes later a rather dazed-looking Prudence Stanley re-entered the main reception room, where Jack and Dr Macmillan were still in conversation with the Baron, whose title, Jack considered, aptly described his mind when it came to engaging in conversation. Jack waited for a few moments and noticed that Phryne did not reappear in the room, nor could he see her from his position. He placed his glass upon the table and excused himself from the conversation, before heading in the direction that Mrs Stanley had just come from.

Jack looked down both ends of the corridor and took a few steps towards the main staircase, greeting two fellow guests politely as he did so. He stood still for a moment and felt a draft against his left arm, and turned and walked instinctively towards it. Jack turned right and headed down a corridor towards the partially open door at the end which led out towards the garden. The corridor smelt faintly of Phryne's exquisite perfume, and by the time he reached the half-open door he could see her distinctive red dress in the garden; she was standing by the pool, her body bathed in light. Jack drew the door open and watched her silently for a moment, before taking a step into the garden, and heading towards her.

Phryne had walked through the garden and towards the pool, where she stood still and crossed her arms across her chest, lowering her eyes to the ground as she attempted to calm herself. Phryne was feeling dizzy with anger, and had immediately found herself drawn to the one place on her aunt's estate which calmed her. Arthur had always loved to swim, and she would often spend time with him in the pool when they were children. Phryne was an excellent swimmer and loved to swim, finding that the water calmed her. She could smell the roses and the freshly cut grass which was a soothing and familiar scent, which comforted her as she closed her eyes and tried to process her conversation with her aunt. Phryne considered how she hadn't been aggressive or angry when speaking with her aunt, but she had been remarkably candid, which she never was with Prudence Stanley. Although she felt that what she said was justified and appropriate, she did not know how her aunt would take it. She sighed in frustration as she imagined the aftermath of that difficult conversation. _And it had been having such an enjoyable evening before that conversation_ , she considered. There was a light breeze in the warm night air which was refreshing and soothing, and Phryne leaned her head back and allowed the waves of fresh air to blow over her skin. She opened her eyes and sighed, and was about to turn around and head back into the house, when the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. Before she could turn around, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Phryne?" called Jack gently as he reached her side, placing his hand tentatively in the centre of her lower back. She felt tense beneath his touch. "Is everything alright?" Phryne turned towards him and nodded.

"Yes, Jack" she said gently. "Everything's fine. I was just about to come back inside" she said with a small smile, before attempting to walk back towards the building. She seemed slightly upset, detached. Something was wrong.

"Phryne, wait" Jack said, placing his hand upon her arm, causing her to turn towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. She sighed tiredly.

Phryne considered whether or not she should tell Jack about the exchange between herself and her aunt, and eventually decided to give him an honest yet edited version. She looked up at him.

"It would appear that my aunt has rather astutely guessed the nature of our relationship, and she does not approve of how close you and I have become" she said gently. "Or more specifically, what her well-to-do friends and the press think about our closeness" she added.

Jack considered her statement for a moment and removed his hand from her arm. He knew that her aunt had certain views on the type of person she wanted her niece to be romantically involved with, and he was fairly certain that he did not fit that criteria. But despite Prudence Stanley's views on class and status, he was surprised that she would have said something to Phryne that would have upset her so.

"Is it the fact that she knows that upsets you, or is it something that she said?" Jack asked tentatively. He did not wish to pry, but clearly Phryne was deeply affected by whatever had been said during the exchange with her aunt. Phryne pressed her lips together and looked up at him.

"She said… exactly what I imagined she would say if she found out" Phryne said noncommittally. "I was annoyed by what she said and so I replied rather bluntly."

"Phryne Fisher, speaking her mind?" Jack returned gently, attempting to lighten the mood. "Surely not" he added. Phryne chuckled. Jack smiled for a moment, before adopting a serious but kindly expression. "If my being here is making things difficult for you, I can always-"

"No, Jack, don't" she replied instantly. "There is absolutely no reason for you to have to leave, and it's the last thing I would want" she added, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly in her own, as her eyes travelled up to his. "Unless you take me with you." Jack smiled lightly in response.

"As patron of the charity, Miss Fisher, I hardly think your premature departure would go unnoticed" he commented. Phryne sighed.

"I don't care what other people think" she stated with resolution, and Jack frowned slightly at the choice of phrase, correctly guessing that it had been one she had used in the conversation with her aunt.

Whatever was said had clearly upset Phryne, and he resolved not to pry into the matter. Instead, he took a single step towards her and placed his hands on her waist, drawing her towards him and wrapping his arms around her. Phryne leaned into his embrace, resting her head against his chest as he drew one arm across her back and rested the other hand on her shoulder, as he continued to hold her close. They remained like that for just over a minute, before Phryne sighed tiredly against him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm being like this" she sighed, frustrated by how emotional she was feeling; she was usually so much more composed and objective. Jack assured her that no apology was necessary, and rubbed her back soothingly, as a brief silence fell between them once more. "Why do people insist on making things so complicated?" she began, "Portraying them as being scandalous or inappropriate, when really there's nothing purer and more natural than loving someone". As soon as Phryne had spoken the words her eyes snapped open, her body stiffening slightly as she realised what she had just said. She inhaled sharply and leaned back from Jack's embrace.

"'loving someone'?" Jack repeated, looking down at Phryne with a kind and gentle expression. He had told her that he loved her when she was in the hospital after she was stabbed, and had left before she had a chance to respond. Not that he expected a response, of course; he knew how difficult she found it to confide in people and to open up, much less to admit something which made her so vulnerable. He placed his hand reassuringly on her arm and was about to offer her some kind words when she spoke.

"Yes" she said, slightly breathlessly, as she stared up into his deep blue eyes. "I love you, Jack Robinson" she said gently, a small, nervous smile upon her lips. "And to hell with what anyone else thinks."

Jack's lips turned up into a small smile, and Phryne found her nervousness ebbing away. She smiled in return as Jack wrapped his arms around her once more and drew her towards him, their lips meeting in a deep, sensual kiss, before Phryne leaned to the side and rested her cheek against his. Jack's hand found the centre of her lower back once more, and she felt the warmth from his touch radiate throughout her body. She sighed contently against him. He didn't utter a word for several moments, and just held her against him as he felt the tension leave her body, before she looked up towards him with bright eyes and a familiar smile.

"So, Miss Fisher. What now?" Jack asked gently. Phryne lowered her gaze for a moment.

"Now, we go back inside and do what we came here to do" she said gently, her eyes meeting his once more. "Have a wonderful evening for a very worthy cause." Jack smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. "And to show my aunt that I can't be auctioned off like a racehorse" she added, as she threaded her arm through his and they walked back towards the house, side by side.

Jack and Phryne reached the back door quickly, and before they stepped inside Jack stalled, causing Phryne to turn back towards him with a questioning expression.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked gently, wariness in his tone. Phryne looked up at him with a look of conviction, knowing that he wasn't just talking about returning to the gala, but possibly revealing the nature of their relationship to others. A small smile played on her lips, and Jack felt her tighten her grip on his arm as she led him wordlessly through the door.

Phryne led Jack back into the grand house and walked confidently down the corridor and towards the main reception area where the majority of the guests were socialising. Phryne and Jack walked into the room arm in arm, a warm smile upon Phryne's face as she looked up at Jack, before leading him across the room and towards some people she recognised. Aunt P was speaking to the Head of the Medical Board, but turned to look at Phryne as she entered the room with Jack. Despite Phryne's confident exterior, there was a slight look of fear in her eyes, and her body was a little tense. Jack placed his hand over hers once more, and felt the tension slowly leave her body, as she introduced him to a rather nice older man who was quite fond of her. His name was Lord Arthur Raymond-Lance, and he was a former member of the Privy Counsel. He greeted Jack warmly and informed him that he recognised his name. After Jack explained that he was a Detective Inspector with City South Police, realisation dawned upon the older man's kindly face, and he remembered Jack perfectly.

"Yes, you are the detective who played an integral role in foiling the kidnapping of those young girls, aren't you? The unfortunate girls who were sold?" he stated, and Jack nodded. "One of the girls, Polly her name is, she's a member of my own household. Charming girl, very kind and very clever. I was most worried about her. What a relief when the Police brought her home!"

"Miss Fisher is the one who played an integral role in that particular investigation, as she does in many others" he stated, smiling warmly at Phryne.

"Jack is being very modest, Arthur" Phryne stated. "He actually defied the orders of his superior, who was involved in the matter itself, and boarded a ship where myself, some of my associates and several terrified young girls were locked away. Without him, we all would have died" she explained, and the kindly Lord nodded in response. "He also saved me from getting shot, which I am quite thankful for" she stated, taking another sip of champagne. Lord Arthur Raymond-Lance laughed warmly.

"Any man who earns the praises of Miss Phryne Fisher is a man to be commended, Inspector Robinson" he said kindly. "And any man who saves her life should damn well be canonised." Phryne laughed aloud and rose her glass.

"I second that" she said. "Though unfortunately, I do not feel sainthood is going to be my final destination." Lord Raymond-Lance clinked glasses with Phryne and smiled.

"I'd say you were already there, my dear" he said warmly, and Phryne chuckled. "I say, are you two free for dinner next Friday?"

The rest of the evening passed more pleasantly than Phryne had imagined, and with great ease. Jack and Lord Raymond-Lance got on wonderfully, each exchanging stories of cases they had worked on and other matters. Through the Lord, Jack and Phryne were introduced to several other more welcoming individuals, whose presence at the charity gala was indicative of their dedication to the cause, which Phryne admired; unlike many of the other guests, who were there to mingle, socialise and pick up some impressive works of art. This, in turn, led to many invitations being extended to Phryne and Jack, who were invited to a total of four events, including a dinner, two charity events, and a ball of some description, which a Countess who took a liking to Jack and Phryne's waltz (particularly Jack's) was most insistent that he attend. Phryne teased him for this afterwards, and was minded to continue to do so.

Jack and Phryne sat together during dinner, and although Phryne detected some sideward glances from Aunt P, the meal itself was wholly uneventful, though thoroughly enjoyable. The charity auction was more successful than Phryne had anticipated, and she estimated that the lots in the auction alone raised at least £5,000 for the charity. And so, at half past eleven, when she and Jack were being assisted into their coats as they left, a combination of the pleasant turn of events and the champagne left her feeling warm and content. It was only when the voice of her aunt came from behind her that she feared her current happiness would fracture.

"Phryne" called her aunt gently, causing Phryne to turn towards her. Her eyes were dark and her ruby lips parted slightly, as she turned towards her aunt with a small smile.

"Yes, Aunt P?" she asked gently, as she pulled her fur around her shoulders.

Prudence Stanley looked as though she were about to say something, but her mouth closed and she sighed lightly. Mrs Stanley then took a step forward and wrapped her arms around her niece, holding her in a warm embrace. Phryne, somewhat taken aback by the action, slowly moved her arms across her aunt's back and returned it, as Jack considered the scene with interest. After a few moments Aunt P pulled away.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said to you earlier, Phryne" she began tentatively, as Phryne watched her attentively. "I did not mean to upset or offend you, dear girl. I hope you understand that I was just trying to… to make sure that you are…"

"I know" Phryne stated, a small smile on her lips as she spoke. Aunt P seemed relieved. "But I meant what I said, Aunt P" she stated firmly, and her aunt nodded.

"Yes, I know" she returned gently, her voice low and her tone hushed. "Perhaps we could have tea next week and… and we can talk?" she asked. Phryne nodded in agreement. "The three of us" Aunt P stated, turning towards Jack as she spoke. Phryne looked surprised, but Jack remained unmoved.

"Of course" Jack returned politely. "Thank you, Mrs Stanley. That would be lovely." Mrs Stanley offered a small smile and extended her hand.

"Thank you for coming, Inspector Robinson" she stated, and Jack shook her hand.

"Please, call me Jack" he said kindly. Aunt P smiled once more and removed her hand.

"Very well, Jack" she said, as Phryne looked at her with a grateful expression, leaning forward and kissing her on both cheeks.

"Thank you, Aunt P" she said, adjusting her fur around her once more. "Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight" Aunt P stated, as Jack placed his hand in the centre of Phryne's lower back and led her from the building and towards the car.

Phryne and Jack eased themselves into the vehicle and Phryne drove them off of her aunt's estate, as they processed the conversation with Mrs Stanley. It was not until they reached the main road that either of them spoke.

"I wasn't expecting an apology" Phryne stated, still confused by her aunt's sudden change of heart. "In all honestly I wasn't expecting her to speak to me at all this evening."

"I'm very glad she did. On both counts" Jack returned, looking towards Phryne as he spoke. "Perhaps she realised that what she said had upset you." Phryne sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps" she said, giving Jack a small smile, before turning her attention back towards the road. Phryne was not convinced that the apology meant that her aunt accepted them, not by any means. But it was a notable improvement on narrow-minded prejudice, and that would not go unacknowledged. "Tea should be interesting" she said, turning towards Jack with a smile. He nodded in agreement.

They arrived at Phryne's home a few minutes later, and Jack accepted her offer of a nightcap. As they made their way up the steps Phryne searched her bag for her key, but before she could twist it in the lock her attention was distracted by Jack.

"Thank you" he said simply, and she turned around with a confused expression, her hand still upon the key which was in the lock.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For whatever it was that you said to your aunt tonight" he stated, his eyes warm and sincere. "I know that, despite her views on certain subjects, the two of you are fairly close" he stated, watching as Phryne straightened and listened to him intently. "I'd imagine that whatever she said to you was hard to hear, but that you responding by telling her what you really felt was even more difficult" he continued gently. "I'm sorry that you were put in that position" he said sincerely. "And thank you." A flicker of a smile passed Phryne's lips, and she stepped closer to him.

"Jack" she breathed, stroking his face, before leaning up towards him and kissing him upon the lips. The quick, which was a gentle and consoling kiss, quickly became deeper and more passionate. She tasted like champagne and raspberry sorbet, and Jack savoured every moment of the exquisite kiss.

Phryne felt Jack's hand drift down her side and rest on her hip, travelling around her back as he drew her closer to him, causing the silk fabric of her dress to caress her warm skin. She gasped lightly against him as her hips crashed into his, her eyes flickering open and finding his gaze meeting hers, their eyes heavy with desire. She guided him back towards the door, opened it quickly, and led him inside.

Phryne's heels clicked unevenly upon the tiled hallway floor as she led Jack into the building, closing the door firmly behind them and leaning against it, drawing him closer to her. His left hand remained on her hip and his right travelled up her back, sending shivers down her spine. Phryne allowed her fur wrap to fall from her body, catching it lazily in her hand and tossing it towards the coat stand, as she ran her hands up Jack's back and pulled him closer to her, their searing kiss deepening, their breathing becoming laboured. Due to their work commitments and Phryne's social matters, it had been almost a week since they'd been intimate, and they'd missed each other desperately. The revelations which had occurred that evening, and the gratitude that followed, had tipped them both over the edge. Phryne pressed her body tightly against Jack's, drawing her right leg up his thigh and around his waist, pressing his hips against hers with some force, causing heat to radiate throughout their bodies as she moaned against him.

"Shh" Jack whispered, his hand drawing her hair from her face. "We don't want to wake anyone." Phryne hummed in agreement and opened her eyes, which were heavy and filled with desire.

"Upstairs" she smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the staircase.

Phryne led Jack carefully up the staircase, mindful not to disturb Mr Butler and the end of the corridor, before pushing her bedroom door open and leading him inside, closing it firmly behind them.

During their initial amorous encounters, Jack had been tentative and almost hesitant when it came to touching her, as though he were worried he was not permitted. With some gentle assistance from Phryne, who soon made it clear that he was both welcome and encouraged to touch her and explore her body, his confidence had grown and his movements were more assured. Phryne leaned against the door and pulled Jack towards her, her heart racing as he complied immediately, pressing his body firmly against hers as the kissed passionately. Phryne dropped her bag upon the ground and ran her hands down his front and towards his belt, which she expertly unfastened without breaking the kiss, before pulling him towards her. Phryne rose her right leg, drawing it up his thigh and wrapping it around his hips once more, pulling him towards her. She felt his hand hold the centre of her thigh, pulling it up slightly as he pushed her against the door, raising her body so that she was in the correct position, her groin pressed to his, her legs around his waist. She felt his hand travel up her left leg, caressing her stockings and moving up to her garter, before he paused suddenly and broke the kiss. Phryne panted breathlessly against him and slowly opened her eyes.

"Jack?" she breathed, watching as he lowered his attention to her left thigh. She followed his line of sight and smiled.

Jack had found the pearl handed dagger which she had concealed in her garter.

"What's this?" he asked breathlessly, removing the dagger from her garter and staring at Phryne, confusion resonating out of those passionate eyes. Phryne smiled.

"Just in case" she whispered, leaning forward and kissing him again, her hand travelling down his arm and reaching his hand, so that the blade was being held by them both.

"In case what? The veal's undercooked? Or one of the guests gets too familiar?" he asked, as Phryne continued to trail kissed across his face. He suddenly lost his trail of thought, and the blade fell from his grasp, which drew his attention back to the moment. "I don't think we'll be needing it tonight" he said, his hand resting on her left hip and travelling around her body as he held her in position. Phryne hummed against his mouth.

"No?" she asked, kissing him sensually on the lips. "Pity" she smiled, as she felt his left hand travel up her thigh. She felt heat and pressure rise within her as his hand travelled further up her thighs, and he removed her silk underwear with ease as she adjusted her legs accordingly, allowing the garment to fall to the ground.

Phryne moaned against him, crying out slightly as the pressure became intense, and using her thighs to pull him against her, slamming his hips into hers, as she used her right foot to push his trousers lower down his body. Jack adjusted her position and held her firmly against the door, as he pushed his underwear down his legs and stepped towards her. He was inside her moments later, and she tightened her thighs around his hips as held her, his body thrusting as she moved with him. One of Phryne's hands held the back of his head, and the other was across his back, holding him to her. She put her hand beneath his shirt and felt his hot skin beneath her hands, as she pressed her cheek to his neck, and moaned in response to his actions. Her lips caressed the soft skin of his neck, before his hand found her cheek and he drew her face towards his, kissing her passionately once more as their united bodies established their rhythm. The wood from the door was smooth, but the friction caused by their actions caused the sound of fabric being brushed down wood to form a background noise to their lovemaking, which made Phryne shiver.

Phryne dug her nails into his upper back and shoulders as she clung to him, his hand cupping her head as she gasped, her chest rising and falling rapidly against his own. Phryne pulled at his shirt, tearing it from his body, and running her hands up his warm skin, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Jack felt the expensive fabric of her dress against his skin, and he groaned in response, as his hand travelled up Phryne's side and towards her breasts. She felt his hand travel up to her shoulder, drawing straps of her dress and bra over her arm, and then doing the same to the other side. Phryne allowed the dress and bra to fall down her body, and she removed the bra from her body and pressed her chest against Jack's, feeling him tremble at the sensation, as his hand travelled up her bare back, sending electric pulses throughout her body. Phryne moaned aloud as they climaxed together, and pressed her mouth to his shoulder in an attempt to suppress a cry of ecstasy, as she felt his hands travel back to her hips. He held her securely against the door as he recovered, and she felt his body tremble as he weakened against her.

Phryne leaned tiredly against him as he slowly lowered her to the ground, causing her dress to fall from her body as her feet landed unsteadily upon the ground. Jack removed his shoes with his feet and allowed his underwear and trousers to fall to the ground before looking up at Phryne, who stood before him dressed in nothing but stocking and high heels. She took a step towards him and kissed him on her lips, drawing her hands across his shoulders and pushing his torn shirt to the ground, as he lifted her up once more and carried her towards the bed. Phryne smiled against his lips as he lowered her onto the bed and got on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him on top of her, as they made love again.

Thirty minutes later Jack collapsed beside Phryne, who he gathered into his arms and drew towards him. The fell asleep beside each other, their naked figures bathed in moonlight, Phryne's still-flat stomach pressed tenderly against his.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone :) Thank you for continuing to read the story, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'm sorry if it's seemed a bit drawn out, but I wanted to establish Phryne and Jack's relationship, and develop it further, before exploring the issue of her pregnancy. Which, incidentally, will be revealed in the next chapter. Again, thank you for taking the time to read the story, and thank you also to those of you who have commented, I am very grateful for your input. As always, if anything seems OOC or if there are any issues at all please do let me know, I really appreciate constructive criticism and advice.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Warm summer light flooded through the windows early the next morning, bathing the entwined lovers in a comforting glow of heat. A soft breeze drifted through the windows and blew lightly across Phryne's face, providing a contrast to the heat from the sun. She inhaled sleepily and found herself flooded with Jack's scent, causing her whole body to tingle, and a small smile play on her lips. Phryne stretched her body and sighed, her right leg tensing and then relaxing where it lay, draped across Jack's hip. Phryne was leaning against his chest, his right arm beneath her neck, his left across her waist. She rose her hand and splayed her fingers across his chest, her hand travelling up and feeling his muscular torso, before her fingers crept up to his cheek. Phryne opened her eyes and looking up at him, and was slightly surprised to find a pair of calm blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher" he purred, his voice low and slightly husky from sleep. He'd clearly not been awake long. Phryne smiled.

"Good morning, inspector" she returned, her eyes barely open, her smile sincere and bright. "What time is it?" she asked gently.

"Just after six" he replied gently, his left hand stroking the back of her head tenderly. Phryne groaned and mumbled something about it being 'far too early'. Jack smirked, drawing his hand lightly across the smooth skin on her upper back, feeling her chest rise and fall against his own. "Why don't you go back to sleep?" he whispered. Phryne looked up at him with a cheeky smile.

"And neglect my house guest?" she asked teasingly, leaning her face towards his, her bright eyes staring into his. "That wouldn't be very polite, would it?"

"House guest" Jack replied, feigning hurt. "Is that all I am to you, Miss Fisher?" he joked. Phryne's smile brightened and she leaned in closer, pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"Of course not, Jack" she replied quietly, her eyes drifting up to his, her voice becoming husky. "What would you like to be?"

Jack rose his eyebrows slightly, and before Phryne had a chance to react he flipped her over onto her back and was on top of her. She laughed brightly and then, remembering where they were and the hour, suppressed her laughter. She looked into Jack's eyes as he gazed down upon her, and found herself quite struck by the look in his eyes; it was so sincere, so adoring, so raw. Her smile softened and her eyes shone, as he lowered himself on top of her and drew her legs apart, his mouth finding hers and kissing her passionately. Phryne smiled against the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him down upon her. Perhaps it wasn't _that_ early.

An hour later Phryne and Jack had both showered and dressed, and were preparing for their days. Jack had to work, and was due at the station in an hour, whereas Phryne had planned a rather more relaxed day with Dot. She was sat at her dressing table applying her powder and lipstick when she noticed Jack from the side of the mirror, holding something and looking at it closely, considering it with a critical eye.

"Whatever are you inspecting, inspector?" she asked, pressing her lips together after she had applied her lipstick. Jack turned towards her.

"It would appear that you owe me a new shirt, Miss Fisher" he said lightly, displaying the white shirt he had worn the night before. Phryne noticed that it was torn slightly at the front and had several buttons missing. She cast her mind back to the night before, and remembered quite clearly ripping the item passionately off the inspector's chest. She bit the corner of her lip before turning to face him directly, a sensual smirk upon her lips.

"And it would appear that you owe me a pair of French stockings" she said, her eyes drifting to the floor beside the bed, where a pair of rather expensive stockings lay in ruin. "Not even Dot's expert hand could fix those" she stated. Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion as he tried to remember how it had happened; Phryne watched as the memory of him running his hands down her legs and drawing the items from her the night before came back to him. He blushed at the memory, and she suppressed a small smile. "Shall we call it even?"

"Yes" Jack said huskily as he cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed by his conduct. He had been rather… passionate when he had removed them from her. Phryne stood from her dressing table and walked towards him, placing her hand tenderly upon his arm.

"I had a wonderful time last night, Jack" she said gently, and Jack was struck by her sincerity. His eyes softened and he placed his hand on her waist.

"As did I" he said with a smile. Phryne nodded in response, finding herself in awe of just how comfortable this all felt. There was no awkwardness or uncertainty, it felt so natural. She felt nervousness creep over her, and inhaled sharply to quell it.

"Do you have time for breakfast before you leave?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"That would be lovely, thank you" he said, placing his hand on her lower back as she walked towards the door and led him downstairs to the dining room which, much to their amusement, had already been laid for two.

Thirty minutes later Dot arrived at Miss Fisher's residence, and was surprised to hear the sounds of laughter and chatter from the dining room at such an hour. It was not even 8am. Dorothy frowned in confusion and hung up her coat and hat, before walking towards the dining room and stepping inside, finding herself in the presence of not only Miss Fisher, but Inspector Robinson too.

"Good morning, Miss" she greeted warmly, confusion present in her tone. "You're up early."

Phryne looked up at her over her plate of bacon, eggs and toast, and smiled at her as she rose a cup of tea to her lips.

"Yes" she said simply, taking a sip of tea, before turning her attention back towards her breakfast. She normally only had a piece of toast or two, but this morning she was already on her second portion of bacon and eggs; she was famished. "It happens occasionally" she smiled, buttering another piece of toast as she spoke. "How was your evening, Dot?" she asked, knowing that her companion had been to the pictures with Hugh.

"Oh, it was lovely, Miss" she smiled, before turning towards Inspector Robinson, who she had not yet greeted. "Good morning, Inspector."

"Dorothy" he smiled, raising his tea to his lips, before placing the cup back in the saucer and dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "I should probably get to the station" he stated, as Phryne looked up, placing her cutlery on her plate as he spoke. "Thank you, Miss Fisher" he said politely. Phryne waved a hand in response.

"Not at all. I'll show you out" she stated, removing her napkin from her lap and placing it on the table as she walked Jack towards the front door.

Phryne stepped ahead of Jack and opened the door, holding it open and looking up at him as he removed his coat and hat from the stand, draping the coat over his arm as he held his hat in his left hand. He looked down upon her, and found her looking up at him with a look of peace and serenity upon her face, her lips poised in a small smile. But as he looked into her eyes he could see the faintest trace of fear. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand upon her cheek, caressing her smooth skin. She leaned into his touch, before placing her hand onto his and looking up at him with her captivating eyes.

"You'll be late, inspector" she said lightly, as Jack looked down upon her.

"I meant what I told you before, Phryne" he said gently, his tone causing her to look towards him with interest. "I don't want you to change. I don't want to change a single thing about you" he added, watching as Phryne's lips parted slightly. "I know that this is… new for you, for us both, and I don't want you to feel trapped by it" he stated, and Phryne looked up at him with confusion. "What I mean is, I… I don't want you to feel as though I'm putting any pressure on you, or that I have any expectations about-"

Jack's words were silenced as Phryne took a step towards him and pressed a deep, sensual kiss upon his unsuspecting kiss, the passion of the gesture rendering him breathless.

"I don't" she said gently, her words whispered against his lips. "But thank you, Jack." Jack stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"If there ever comes a time that you do, please, talk to me" he said gently, his tone kind and sincere. "I know that this is taking you out of your comfort zone. It must we quite overwhelming" he said kindly, as Phryne looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "If it ever gets too much, please, tell me." Phryne considered his words for a few moments and nodded in response.

"You'd tell me too, wouldn't you?" she asked carefully. He nodded in response. "Good" she said, her voice slightly breathless, as she leaned in towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now go and rid the streets of Melbourne of a few more criminals, inspector" she said with a grin, as she leaned back and looked at him, his body bathed in sunlight, "the city is relying on you." Jack put on his hat and tipped it to her politely in response, and she smiled as she watched him slowly walk down the pathway and towards the main road, where he would order a cab.

Phryne closed the door slowly behind him and leaned against it, considering his words from just moments ago, as she reentered the dining room and took up her seat opposite Dot.

As Phryne sat back down at the dining room table she found herself considering how domestic her personal life had become. Her romantic relationship with Jack was most unlike the other relationships she had formed with men, which had been brief, non-committal and with a single purpose in mind. The only time she had diverted from that type was when she had engaged in a relationship with Lin Chung which, despite the passion they shared, was never able to become anything more. And yet with Jack, she felt that it could, despite her fears of commitment and emotional intimacy. And more than that, she found herself hoping that it would. There was something she and Jack shared which was so raw, so natural and so intense; it was effortless, simple and it was real. His character, his personality and his presence intoxicated her, and she found herself overwhelmed by the strength of her feelings for him, a man she trusted and adored like no other. She'd told him to come after her, and he had. She hadn't really known what to expect as a result of that conversation, their honestly, the kiss. But now she was beginning to find out, and she found it to be completely thrilling, through incredibly nerve-wracking. Perhaps the greatest case they would ever face together. As she drew her tea cup towards her she found herself drawn towards Dot's voice, who was speaking to her as she cleared away some of the breakfast things and tidying the table.

"Are you working on a new case, Miss?" Dot asked with interest. "The Inspector was here rather early."

Phryne looked up at her from her tea and considered her response, inhaling deeply before preparing herself to speak.

"Actually, Dot, the Inspector was here rather _late_ " she corrected, focusing her eyes upon the face of her maid. Dot seemed initially confused by her employer's statement, but after a few moments realisation dawned upon her.

"Oh" she said, placing Jack's tea cup and saucer on top of a small plate, and adjusting the cutlery beside it, as she sat down in the seat opposite her employer. She had noticed that Miss Fisher and the Inspector had been spending more time together recently, and they certainly seemed quite close, especially after Christmas, but it was difficult to tell with those two. She looked up at Phryne with a kind expression. "So are you and Inspector Robinson… seeing each other, Miss?" she asked, uncertain how to pose the question, or how to categorise their relationship. Phryne, sensing her uncertainly, smiled politely.

"Yes, Dot" she said, surprised by her own forthrightness, and the ease with which the words left her mouth. "Jack and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months now."

"Courting, Miss?" Dot asked, straightening the tablecloth as she spoke. Phryne appeared to be considering her question.

"I… suppose, yes" she replied, despite disliking the term, as she pondered over how she would describe the nature of her relationship with Jack and what it was they were doing. She smirked at the thought, deciding to keep certain details of her activities with the inspector to herself. "It's still quite early, though, Dot" she explained gently, and Dot nodded in understanding. "We're still both… trying to understand what's going on ourselves" she explained with a small smile. Dot sensed her employer's nervousness and reached for her hand.

"I think it's wonderful, Miss" she said sincerely, squeezing her employer's hand. Phryne was quite touched.

"Thank you, Dot" she said gently, pressing her lips together and placing her free hand over hers. "Though it's something of a secret at the moment, so I'd appreciate it if-"

"Oh, I shan't, Miss" she responded, and Phryne nodded gratefully.

"Thank you" she said once more, removing her hands from Dot's. She was surprised at how good it was to verbally acknowledge her relationship with Jack out loud, especially to her companion, who had become one of her closest friends.

"The inspector is a lovely man, Miss, and you seem so happy" Dot stated. Her words caught Phryne somewhat by surprise.

"Indeed he is, Dot" she replied, considering her maid for a moment. "And yes, I do feel happy" she agreed, smiling at the acknowledgement.

"I've thought so for a while, Miss" she said, and Phryne did not know whether she was referring to her happiness or her relationship with Jack. "You're glowing." Phryne chuckled in response and rose her cup to her lips, sipping more of her hot, sweet tea. "How was the gala?" Dot asked, causing Phryne to lower her glass and turn towards her with interest, as she began to recount the events of the night before.

Everything felt so calm and natural as Phryne discussed the charity gala, with occasional references to herself and Jack. She was surprised at how at ease she felt with not only acknowledging her relationship, but discussing it candidly, which she found cured some of her anxiety. As Phryne and Dot shared tea at the dining table and discussed their evenings with the men they loved, Phryne felt calm and content, and the nervousness which plagued her was temporarily replaced by a feeling between joy and excitement. For a while she almost forgot about her fears, concerns and anxieties, and she was happy to push them to the back of her mind and banish them for a short while, completely unaware that, just a week later, a revelation regarding her current state of health would bring to the forefront of her mind with an almost paralysing degree of terror.

The happiness and relief Phryne felt following her conversations with Jack and Dot that morning was completely contrasted by the week that followed, with their lives being plunged once more into the darkness, as Phryne and Jack embarked in the pursuit of a serial rapist who had been terrorising the city. The rapist had attacked three women in ten days, and evidence suggested that he was stalking them in the days following the attacks. After working tirelessly for almost a week, Phryne and Jack finally got a breakthrough when finding a link between the victims: they had all visited the same cobbler's in Collingswood in the past two weeks. Phryne and Jack attended the cobbler's dressed in plain clothes of a simple design, and found themselves standing face to face with man who fit the artist's sketches of the attackers. His name tag revealed that his name was 'James Solomon', and after returning to the station and ordering a couple of constables to tail him at all times, Jack discovered that the man had a criminal record; he had been released from prison just three weeks before after a five year stint for Burglary and attempted Rape. The cobbler's store was owned by his uncle, who had given him a job following his release, and recommended him to a local woman who let rooms in her house. Phryne threw his file down onto Jack's desk in agitation.

"We need to act, Jack, and fast" she said imploringly, her eyes wide, "before he attacks another woman."

Jack was in perfect agreement, and rose from his desk with a nod, before calling out to Constable Collins and ordering him to bring the Police car round front, and follow him and Miss Fisher back to the cobbler's store in Collingswood.

Phryne and Jack arrived shortly before Collins and another constable, and they waited by the car until the officers had parked up behind them and emerged from the vehicle, putting on their helmets as they approached Inspector Robinson and Phryne Fisher. Phryne exhaled sharply as she and Jack led the way into the cobbler's store, where the unsuspecting James Solomon was bent over a pair of satin shoes, attempting to fix a heel which, Phryne recognised from experience, had become caught in a drain. He was so focused on his work that he scarcely looked up as the bell rang to announce the presence of customers.

"Mr Solomon" said Jack's confident and authoritative voice, causing the man to look up immediately, lowering the shoe onto the counter.

Mr Solomon glanced from Jack and his warrant card to Phryne in her finery, the woman who had once been in a plain cotton dress now wearing black trousers, a silk blouse and a fitted red jacket, her expensive perfume drifting towards him. His eyes then travelled to the two tall, well-built constables behind them, and he realised that he had been discovered; he knew why they were there. He removed his hand from the shoe and stood up tall, his limbs relaxed and his mouth poised to speak, before he reached over and slammed shut the gateway separating him from the shop itself, and bolted out the back door.

"Collins! Gregory!" Jack yelled, placing his warrant card back in his pocket before leaping over the counter, flanked by the two constables, who pursued the fleeing rapist.

Phryne looked over the top of the counter and towards the open back door, which led to an alleyway behind the store. Phryne, who had grown up in Collingwood until she moved to England, knew the area remarkably well, and anticipated where the deplorable man would be heading. Instead of jumping the counter like Jack and the Police officers, she turned on the spot and ran out of the shop, turning right and running down the street past several shoppers and children, and darting down an alleyway to her right.

The alleyway behind the cobbler's store was narrow and nondescript, with a tall mesh fence to the right and an exit to the left, which led directly to the main road. However, if one were to leave the alleyway and turn right, they would find themselves facing a labyrinth of alleyways leading all over Collingwood. Based on the location of the house the man rented, which was only four streets away from where Phryne had lived as a child, she suspected that he would be heading towards the tramline nearest to the shop, which would take him directly home. It was probably how he got to and from work every day, and it was the fastest route away from the Police.

Phryne turned right and then left, before reaching the end of the alleyway she was currently in and pausing, as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps and breathing coming from a figure who darted across the exit to the alleyway she was currently in. She held her bag tightly in her hand and followed the distinctive figure of the burley assailant, her heart racing as she saw him run down an alleyway, and she gave chase. The man, already weary from running and clearly rather unfit, was no match for Phryne's speed and agility, and she caught up with him in less than ten seconds. Phryne could smell sweat and boot polish as she reached the man, her steps only a few inches behind his, as she reached out and grabbed at his shirt.

Solomon had heard her running up behind him, but was unprepared for her hands upon him, and he staggered slightly as he ran, before turning around abruptly and pushing her away. Phryne grabbed at his arm as he tried to run, hauling him back towards her in an attempt to prevent his escape. She could hear the sounds of police whistles and heavy footsteps from the next alley, and knew that they would soon be searching this one. She just needed to hold him for a little while.

James Solomon, enraged by a woman's attempt to restrain him and panicked by the approach of the Police, pushed Phryne hard, causing her to stagger back. Once again she was not deterred, and she launched herself at him, grabbing both of his arms and throwing him against a wall, as she attempted to pin his arms behind his back. She turned towards the top of the alley.

"Jack! Down here!" she yelled, as the brute struggled against her grip.

As Phryne turned around to face him, Solomon turned on the spot, wrenching his arms from her grasp in fury, and punching her hard in the stomach.

Phryne, who had not anticipated the blow, staggered back against the wall, clamping her hand to her aching abdomen as sharp pains shot through her. She groaned aloud, leaning forward slightly and watching as the man ran down the alleyway and towards the road leading to the tramline. She could hear heavy footprints approaching her with speed from the other direction, and muffled voices and shouts that she could not make out, as a wave of nausea rose within her and her head began to spin.

"Phryne!" said Jack breathlessly as he reached her, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on the side, as he tried to encourage her to look up at him. "Phryne" he repeated, urgency present in his tone.

Phryne trembled beneath Jack's touch, her whole body shaking as the most incredible pain shot through her abdomen. She was vaguely aware of him calling her name, and she heard a couple of sets of footprints rush past them and after Solomon, but her vision was becoming clouded and she felt rather faint. Jack moved his hands to her sides and encouraged her to stand up as straight as he could, as he attempted to prise her hand from her abdomen to examine her injury. He was still talking to her but she could not make out a word her said. A few moments later the sharp pains began to subside slightly, and she found herself able to think straight.

"I'm fine" she choked, her voice hoarse and weak, as she forced herself to stand tall before him. She saw a look of absolute terror in his eyes. "It's alright, Jack, he just winded me, that's all" she croaked, attempting to give him a reassuring smile, as she groaned in pain. Jack was clearly unconvinced, and took a step closer to her, his thighs against hers as he lowered her gaze to her abdomen, and placed his hand gently over hers.

"Let me see" he said gently, trying to encourage her hand away. "Phryne, it's alright" he soothed, as he tried to move her reluctant hand from her abdomen. Phryne grabbed his hand and lowered it from her.

"I'm alright, Jack" she said breathlessly, sounding slightly more like herself, but still rather weak. She looked pale and in pain and her clothes were torn. The shooting pains which had afflicted her had now returned to a dull ache across her abdomen, with occasional cramping pains in her side. Her stomach felt very tender and she did not want to be touched, as she anticipated that the bruising would be quite severe. "He punched me in the stomach" she said dismissively, by way of explanation. She felt the hand Jack had placed on her shoulder tense. "I'm fine, Jack" she repeated tiredly, standing up straight and smiling in an attempt to reassure him, as she tried to ignore the persistent cramping in her stomach. "He just caught me off guard, that's all."

Jack stared at her for a few moments, as though not quite believing her, before placing his hand on her right cheek and resting his forehead against hers. She felt calmed by the action, which soothed her for a few moments, until the painful cramping brought her back to reality. She clenched her jaw in response and Jack felt her cheek tense, opening his eyes and staring into hers, as she looked up at him with a weak smile.

"I'm fine" she smiled wearily, before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.

"Sir!" came a voice from towards the bottom of the alley, causing Phryne to break the kiss as Jack turned towards the sound. His right hand remained on Phryne's side the entire time.

"What it is, Collins?" Jack bellowed, as Phryne leaned back against the wall and attempted to compose herself.

Phryne ran her hand through her hair and inhaled deeply, and ignored the strong desire to place her hand upon her side, which was incredibly painful. She suspected she would have some rather nasty bruising in the morning, but she did not want to alert Jack to how much pain she was in, as he'd insist on driving her to the hospital, which was completely unnecessary.

"We've got him, Sir" Collins replied, as Constable Gregory emerged from behind him and hauled the angry man down the alley. Phryne saw Jack's jaw clench as he turned towards the man, his eyes ablaze.

"Jack" she breathed, reaching for his hand and clasping it in her own. He turned towards her with a look of concern, his anger disappearing. She shook her head. Jack inhaled deeply and turned back towards his officers.

"Take him to the car" Jack ordered, removing his hand from Phryne's side as he turned towards the officers and Mr Solomon, preventing the attacker from coming near Phryne. Jack glared at him with a hard, warning expression as he smiled at Phryne, winking at her as he was hauled past, which only added to her rising feeling of nausea.

Jack turned back towards Phryne and was about to speak, when the enraged Mr Solomon pushed hard against Constable Gregory, who fell hard against the wall. Collins rushed to his colleague's aid, throwing the assailant against the wall and ensuring his handcuffs were secure. The man was tall, broad-shouldered and very stocky which, combined with his anger, meant that overpowering the two officers was a distinct possibility. Upon seeing his men in trouble, Jack ran towards the assailant, wrenching him away from Collins and marching him up the alleyway. The man cried out as Jack held his hand over the handcuffs to prevent him from hurting anyone, as he hauled him in front of him and led him towards the police car, flanked by Constable Gregory. Hugh, who was putting his helmet back on, turned towards Phryne and called out to her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked, and Phryne looked up at him, trying to suppress her annoyance at being asked that question yet again.

"Fine, Hugh, thanks" she said, as the sporadic cramping seemed to disappear for the time being, and was replaced by the dull ache which permeated throughout her abdomen. She placed one hand to her side and pushed herself from the wall, feeling slightly unsteady as she did so, before walking up the alleyway towards the others. "Coming" she said, wincing as she pressed her hand tightly to her side, exhaling deeply in an attempt to quell her nausea.

By the time she reached the cars Jack had secured Mr Solomon in the back of the police car and had instructed Collins to sit beside him. Gregory stood by the open door, speaking words of warning to the prisoner, as Jack turned briskly on the spot and headed towards Phryne, who had just emerged from the alley. At seeing the look of worry on his face she instantly dropped her hand from her side and offered him a smile. He took a few steps towards her and stopped as they reached each other, his eyes drifting from her pale face to her torn shirt, and to her aching abdomen. He placed his hand tentatively on her side, his eyes flickering across her abdomen and then back towards her face. She was looking slightly pale, which was understandable given the nature of the injury. She was standing up straight and seemed to be walking fine, but she was clearly in pain.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern, as his hand crept from her side towards her abdomen.

"Much better" she lied, flashing him a warm smile. "Though I imagine I'll be a rather interesting shade of purple by the morning" she sighed, her eyes meeting his with confidence. Jack stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding.

"Can I take you home?" he offered kindly, watching as her eyes grew wide with confusion. "He is in absolutely no state to be interviewed at the moment. We're gonna put him in a cell to calm down for a couple of hours" he added, his eyes holding her gaze. She relaxed slightly under his touch. "Why don't you go home and I'll call you when he's ready to be interviewed?" Jack stated, knowing that such a compromise was the only way he would get Phryne to relax. "I promise I will call you as soon as we are ready" he stated, his expression one of the utmost sincerity. Phryne nodded.

"Just don't go having any fun without me, will you?" she asked in a low, husky voice. Jack smiled.

"That wouldn't be possible" he said whimsically, and Phryne smiled. Jack's content expression slowly changed back into one of concern. "How's the pain?" he asked, placing his hand on her side, just above her abdomen.

"A slight ache, barely noticeable" she lied. "Nothing a hot bath and stiff drink won't cure" she smiled. Jack stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"Can I at least drive you home?" he asked. Phryne shook her head.

"That brute will need at least two officers in the back with him whilst one drives" she said, her eyes resting on the face of James Solomon, who was staring at her with a look of disdain.

"Then I will call for two more officers to come and-"

"Jack" she replied gently, "I am more than capable of driving myself home. I wouldn't say I was if it weren't true" she stated, taking another step closer to him, as the aching in her abdomen began to increase. "And I certainly wouldn't deny the pleasure of your company if I didn't have to" she purred. Jack rose his eyebrows slightly and considered her. He did not believe that she was in as little pain as she was claiming, but she was certainly much improved. He reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine" he said, nodding towards her as he spoke. "But if you begin to feel unwell I want you to promise me that you will call for a doctor."

"Of course" she said sincerely. Jack exhaled deeply, and made a mental note to call Dorothy Collins when he returned to the station.

"Very well" he breathed. "Then I will see you later this evening."

"I look forward to it" she returned with a smile, before walking past him and towards her own motor car.

As Phryne got into the seat and started the engine another strong wave of cramping returned to her, causing her to release a shuddered breath and grip the steering wheel tightly as the engine roared. The pain was strong and it took her breath away, but she inhaled deeply and clamped her hand to her side in an attempt to quell the pain, before driving out of the street and back towards her house. She couldn't think why she was in such discomfort from a simple punch. Perhaps the bruising was in the tissue, not just on the surface? She sighed in annoyance as she arched her back and tried to sit up straighter in the driver's seat, clenching her teeth and hissing at the cramping. Her hand remained clamped to her abdomen for the entire journey.

Phryne parked the Hispano-Suiza and gently eased herself out of the car, finding herself become dizzy as her feet reached the ground. Phryne took in a deep, revitalising breath and slammed the car door behind her, before slowly walking towards her house.

As she opened the door and stepped inside Phryne felt another wave of cramping begin. She groaned slightly and pressed her hand to her side as she walked towards the coat stand, depositing her bag and gloves on the table beside it and releasing a long breath. She walked slowly towards the parlour, her mind dizzy, as though she were in a trance. She hoped that a medicinal scotch would assist her. As Phryne reached the entrance to the parlour she heard Mr Butler's footsteps from behind, and noticed that a houseguest was sat in an armchair by the fire. She instinctively removed her hand from her abdomen.

"Mac" Phryne greeted, causing the woman to look up at her with a smile, as she placed her cup of tea down upon the table. "I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"Not at all, I've only just arrived" Mac stated, rising from her seat and approaching Phryne, who noticed that she carried two manila folders under her arm. "And I have to be at the hospital for a schedule operation in an hour."

"Can I get you a cup of tea, Miss?" asked Mr Butler. Phryne turned towards him.

"Thank you, Mr B, but this evening I'm in need of something a little stronger" she said, as she turned to the right and began to pour herself a generous measure of scotch, as Mr Butler disappeared back into the kitchen. The liquid warmed her body and she felt the alcohol travel through her veins, temporarily revitalising her. When she lowered the glass she noticed that Mac was staring at her.

"Long day?" she asked gently, her analytical eyes upon her.

"Mm" Phryne stated, swallowing the remaining scotch. "We apprehended the rapist, thankfully." Mac's eyes grew.

"That's wonderful" Mac stated, as she extended the folders to her. "Present" she said, and Phryne reached for them. Just before her hands connected with the folders a sharp pain shot through her abdomen, and Phryne gasped, clamping her hand back to her abdomen, and feeling instantly annoyed with herself. Mac frowned and lowered her hands, taking a step towards Phryne. "Phryne?" she asked, her eyes scanning her with a doctor's eye, her face awash with concern. Phryne waved her hand dismissively and reached for the files once more.

"It's nothing, the… the attacker struck me in the stomach when I was apprehending him, that's all" she said, as her fingers grazed the folders and Mac moved them out of reach. Phryne looked up at her with a questioning gaze. "I'm fine" she stated resolutely.

"How hard were you hit?" she asked with concern, staring at her abdomen and reaching out her hand. Phryne stepped around her and reached for the files once more.

"Hard enough" she responded, holding out her hand. Mac stared at her for a moment before sighing, and handing over the files. She noticed that Phryne's hand trembled slightly.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, her attention befalling the files. "These are the medical reports on victims two and three, I take it?" she asked, picking up her glass of scotch and walking towards the fireplace.

"Indeed" Mac stated, turning on the spot and watching Phryne's slow, careful movements. She watched as Phryne stiffened as she reached the fireplace, her body tensing. Mac frowned. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, as Phryne scanned the first page of the report and drew the scotch to her lips.

"Of course" she lied, placing her glass on the mantelpiece as she leafed through the file.

The persistent ache in Phryne's stomach was continuing, and not even the alcohol was numbing it. As she had walked from Mac towards the fire place she had felt the cramping return to her, stronger than before. She found herself feeling slightly worried about it, considering whether perhaps she could have sustained some type on internal injury, but she dismissed the thought quickly. She was fine. And she had a suspect to interview.

Mac had been watching Phryne carefully and, having known the woman for over a decade, was well aware of her aversion to medical assistance unless absolutely necessary. When they worked together during the war she managed to conceal a broken collarbone for almost three days before Mac demanded that she let her examine her, refusing to take her with her unless she did so. She knew that she had to be careful in her approach or Phryne would close herself off altogether. Still, she was resolved not to leave until Phryne had at least let her examine her abdomen; it was clear from her paleness and her stance that she was in considerable pain.

"According to the records the second victim fought back, and sustained a broken arm and fractured pelvis" Phryne said in a low voice, her heart tightening at the knowledge. Mac nodded, her eyes remaining on Phryne.

"Yes, she did. The brute must be quite strong" she returned, and Phryne nodded in response.

"Quite strong and highly volatile" she added, reaching for her drink once more. As she secured the glass in her hand she felt cramping and shooting pains in her abdomen so strong that they took her breath away, and she gasped once more, bending over slightly as she dropped the glass back onto the mantel, and clamped her hand to her side.

Mac, not accepting any more of Phryne's assurances, walked briskly towards her and placed one hand behind her shoulder and the other upon her hand, which was clamped to her abdomen.

"Phryne" she said authoritatively, as Phryne placed her free hand on the mantel piece to steady herself. She attempted to stand up straight but couldn't, and Mac watched as she hissed in pain and clamped her hand tighter to her abdomen, as the files fell from her trembling hand. Even now she was uttering words of protests at Mac's intervention. "Phryne, it's alright, let me look" she directed, encouraging Phryne's hand away from her abdomen. Her whole body was trembling and her skin felt like it was on fire. Mac's concern grew. "Come and sit down, Phryne, come on" she said gently, trying to guide her friend over to the chaise lounge.

Phryne felt too weak to protest, and stood up straight and reluctantly followed Mac, taking a few steps towards the chaise lounge as she leaned against her friend. After three or four steps the pain increased and became blinding, the sharp, searing pains shooting across her abdomen and rendering her breathless once more, causing her to double over. Mac placed her arm around her and tried to usher her to the seat, which was just a few paces away. Phryne swayed slightly, leaning against Mac as she tried to reach the seat, but the pain and her dizziness overwhelmed her, and she stopped for a moment to steady herself. As she did so, the cramping pains intensified, causing her to whimper, as she felt warm liquid pool between her legs.

"Wh-" Phryne mumbled, her mind spinning, as her dizziness and pain consumed her, and she lost consciousness.

Mac felt Phryne's body go limp against her, and she reached out and grabbed her beneath her arms, catching her only moments before she hit the ground.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone. Apologies in advance for the length of this chapter. I had not intended to write another this long, but I didn't feel that I could separate it into two parts effectively. I hope it's manageable! I found this chapter quite tricky to write, as Phryne's reaction to the news is something I found to be incredibly difficult. As always, if there are any issues/concerns/constructive criticism please do let me know, I'm grateful for all comments and advice. I am especially concerned about writing something which may be OOC, so if you detect even the slightest degree of it, please do let me know. Thank you.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Mac reached for Phryne, holding her under her arms and ushered her towards the chaise lounge. Her body felt limp and almost weightless, and she guided her onto the couch.

"Mr Butler!" Mac called loudly, before turning back to Phryne, who was laying upon the chaise lounge.

Mac drew her hair from her eyes and checked her pulse, before placing her head to her chest and listening to Phryne's heartbeat, which was strong. As she rose her head from her chest Mr Butler rushed into the room, his face turning ashen at the sight before him.

"Dr Macmillan...?" he began, a worried from forming up his face as he walked quickly towards Phryne.

"She collapsed" Mac explained as she rose to her feet, before hastily adding that she was breathing. "Can you carry her upstairs please, Mr Butler? I need to examine her." Before she had finished her sentence Mr B had dutifully placed his arms beneath Phryne and gathered her into his arms, holding her against him and walking briskly up the stairs, closely followed by an anxious Mac.

Mr Butler opened Phryne's bedroom door and carried her inside, laying her down carefully upon the bed and taking a few steps back. Mac was at her side in moments, checking her pulse once more and drawing her eyelids open, staring into Phryne's green eyes as she slowly lowered the lids and called her name. Phryne did not respond, but lay motionless on the bed, her face pale and her lips white, her right hand draped across her stomach. Mac turned quickly to Mr B, who was waiting for instructions.

"Should I call for an ambulance, Miss?" he asked after a few moments of silence, nervousness present in his tone. Mac shook her head.

"Not yet, I'll examine her first" she said, her eyes not leaving Phryne. "She was struck in the stomach by some Neanderthal she helped to apprehend" Mac said in a low, hurried voice, as she removed her hand from her abdomen and slowly rose her blouse, revealing her bruised abdomen.

Mac undid the buttons on Phryne's trousers and drew them down her hips by a few inches, allowing her full access to her stomach, before resting her hand upon her thigh as she rose the blouse. Just as she was about to examine her abdomen she felt warm liquid upon her fingers. She frowned and removed her fingers from Phryne's leg, turning them towards her and staring in shock at what was before her: her fingertips were stained with blood. Mac's lips parted slightly and her eyes widened, her gaze flickering up to Phryne's face, then to her abdomen and down towards her hips and thighs. _No,_ she thought, _no, she couldn't be. Could she?_

Mr B, who sensed the tension in the doctor's body, took a step forward.

"Dr Macmillan?" he asked, concern present in his tone. Mac exhaled sharply and blinked, before turning her head and looking at Mr B over her shoulder.

"She's… she's fine, Mr Butler" Mac said calmly, her voice low and her smile unconvincing. "Would you please get me some hot soapy water, smelling salts and some blankets?" she asked. Mr B, grateful that he was now able to do something to assist, nodded in response and immediately left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Mac turned her attention back to Phryne, her eyes befalling her face, which was colourless and without expression. Her lips and cheeks were devoid of all colour, and her eyes were firmly closed, the eyeliner and her raven locks completely contrasting her startling pallor.

"Oh, sweetheart" she breathed, placing a hand on her cool cheek. "It's going to be alright" she whispered reassuringly, before casting her eyes down to her stomach.

Mac swallowed hard and rose her blouse further up her stomach, staining the silk with traces of blood as she did so, before placing her hands over Phryne's lower abdomen. Mac tried to push her emotions aside as she tried to adopt the positon of a physician, not a friend. But her heart was racing in her chest and a sickening feeling of fear was rising in her, which she desperately attempted to quash, as she began her initial examination. Mac pressed down gently upon the centre of her lower abdomen, examining the area carefully, before applying more pressure and discovering that Phryne's uterus felt slightly enlarged. Mac swallowed hard as she removed her hands from her abdomen and quickly walked to Phryne's bathroom.

Mac turned on the taps and washed her hands thoroughly, before gathering a few medium-sized towels and a flannel, placing them on the bed beside Phryne's feet, quickly removing her shoes. Mac then removed Phryne's trousers, pulling them quickly down her thighs and inhaling sharply as the strong, metallic scent of blood reached her nostrils. The smell was unmistakable, and caused Mac to panic slightly as she drew the cotton fabric down Phryne's thighs, revealing her blood-stained thighs and underwear. After removing the trousers and dropping them upon the ground, Mac found her attention drawn to pearl-handled dagger which was strapped to Phryne's left thigh, which she deftly removed and placed on the other side of the bed, sighing slightly as she did so. Mac then examined Phryne's bloodied underwear and legs and found that that bleeding was not as severe as she had feared it would be. She quickly removed Phryne's silk underwear, which had become saturated with blood, and dropped them on top of the trousers. She then placed a towel carefully beneath Phryne's hips, parting her legs.

Mac examined Phryne, and quickly discovered that the bleeding had already stopped, meaning that Phryne was out of immediate danger. She sighed in relief as she continued the examination, quickly establishing that her initial hypothesis was correct; Phryne's uterus was most definitely enlarged, and her cervix was soft and in a higher position than it would be under normal circumstances. _She's pregnant_ , Mac realised, the startling diagnosis rendering her breathless. The cervix was closed and the bleeding had indeed stopped, which meant that she was not miscarrying. Mac felt herself relax slightly at this knowledge, wiping her hands on one of the towels as a sharp knock on the door drew her attention away from her patient.

Mac dropped the towel onto the bed and placed a fresh one across Phryne's hips and thighs, before walking briskly towards the door and opening it a few inches and standing in front of the gap, preventing Mr B from seeing inside.

"The items you requested, Doctor" Mr B said politely, handing Mac a tray with a bowl of hot soapy water and smelling salt. She opened the door a fraction more and accepted the tray, allowing him to drape the blankets over her right arm as she did so. She looked up at the man with a reassuring smile.

"She's alright, Mr Butler" she said with conviction, watching as Mr B released a sharp breath and appeared visibly relieved. "She sustained some abdominal trauma from the altercation, but she'll be fine. She just needs to rest" she continued. "I'm going to stay with her tonight, though. Just as a precaution." Mr B nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything else you require, Doctor?" he asked keenly. Mac shook her head, before glancing down at her watch and sighing.

"Would you please be able to call the Women's Hospital for me, and let them know that I have been detained due to a medical emergency?" she asked. "There's an operation scheduled for half-past six, but Dr Carruthers is more than capable of attending." Mr B nodded. "If there's any issue please come and get me."

"Very good, Doctor" he stated, before turning on the spot and heading down the stairs. Mac closed the door behind him and headed back towards the bed.

Mac placed the tray down on the bedside table and lowered the blankets onto the bed. She washed her hands in the soapy water and dried them with a towel, which she on the bedside table beside the tray, casting her eyes towards Phryne once more.

She looked so fragile laying upon the bed, so pale and so broken, small and delicate beneath the towel. Her pale skin was almost completely white and her face was devoid of colour, the glow of her skin and pink of her rosy blush abandoning her, giving her the appearance of a beautiful marble statue upon glorious silk sheets. Mac took a step closer to Phryne and took her hand, checking her pulse once more and finding that it was normal, strong. She was out of immediately danger but her body, which had been beaten and rendered exhausted, held her firmly in the unconscious plane. Mac walked around the bed and headed towards Phryne's chest of drawers, selecting some underwear, silk pajamas and other items, which she carried back towards the bed. She then picked up the flannel and immersed it in the hot water, removing the towel from across Phryne's body and allowing it to fall upon the bed, as she began to clean the blood from her fallen friend's pale skin.

For a moment Mac felt almost grateful that Phryne was not awake, as her body needed rest in order to recover. But also, Mac needed some time to figure out exactly how she was going to tell her closest friend, a woman who lived independently and dangerously, that she was carrying a child. Mac had considered whether Phryne knew about her condition, and decided quickly that she did not; when she had been in pain she was dismissive of Mac's attempts to assist her, and if she had been aware of her condition, she would have sought out her help. Mac's eyes drifted from Phryne's face and towards her abdomen, which was flat and lightly bruised, and betrayed no signs of her current condition. She and Phryne had had a few conversations about children and motherhood, most of them lasting less than a minute and starting from an offhand remark or a comment Mac made about a patient. She knew that, from these conversations, Phryne never intended to have children. They had never discussed the matter in depth, as the conversation often ended quickly, but her friend had made several statements regarding her views on her potential as a parent during some of their conversations. One such conversation came quickly to the forefront of Mac's memory. She and Phryne had been drinking in her parlour after the case involving the missing girls, when the subject of parenthood had entered the conversation. Phryne had contrasted herself to other women, and to mothers, and stated that she was "hardly parent material". She had laughed at her own remark, which she swallowed with a generous amount of whiskey, before placing her glass upon the table. She mentioned her independence, her lifestyle, her career and her lovers, and poured herself another generous glass, as a whimsical smile played on her drunken lips. Mac mentioned that she adopted Jane, and was a wonderful guardian to her. Phryne shook her head and laughed in response, a sweet, drunken laugh, saying that was different, before adopting a whimsical smile and a sombre expression. There was silence for several moments as Phryne leaned back and drew the glass to her mouth. "I could hardly inflict myself upon a child" she had stated, before changing the subject and asking Mac about the potency of arsenic when diluted with alcohol, which she claimed to be 'for a case'. Mac knew that it wasn't.

Phryne's conviction that she would never have children did not surprise Mac; the combination of her independence and her career, the painful childhood she had endured, the tragic loss of her sister and her volatile relationship with her father were certainly factors which she felt had led to Phryne's stance on the subject. She suspected that Phryne, who would pursue a violent villain by day and then go dancing in an exclusive club at night, bringing a handsome new acquaintance back to her boudoir, had dismissed the notion of having children years ago. Perhaps it was because she felt she wouldn't be able to incorporate them into her lifestyle, or because she didn't want to lose her independence or sense of self, or maybe it was even because she simply did not wish to have them. Mac had, initially, believed that children were not something which Phryne had ever even considered having, intending to live her life independently and without dependents. But after she had adopted Jane, this seemed to change. Although Jane was older and spent much time at boarding school, Phryne had made many sacrifices for her, even risking her own life to save her a couple of years ago. The bond they shared, which was so strong it was almost tangible, was both inspiring and endearing; Jane seemed to bring out a maternal side to Phryne which Mac had never witnessed before. Phryne had always been caring and selfless, and was the first to speak up at any perceived injustice, but Mac had never seen her act maternally until Jane entered her life. As she finished cleaning Phryne and wrapped the bloodied flannel in a crumpled towel, she found herself wondering whether her relationship with Jane had caused something to shift inside her, and perhaps alter her views on having a child? And would the paternity of the child factor into the equation? Based on the earliness of the pregnancy, and the closeness between Phryne and a certain detective inspector, Mac found herself wondering whether Jack Robinson could be the father of Phryne's child. Mac considered this theory as she began to dress Phryne in her pink silk pajamas, and draw the blankets across her warming body. She found herself dizzy with confusion over the subject, of the fact that Phryne was carrying a child and that she was completely oblivious to the fact, which would be revealed to her very shortly. The thought caused Mac to feel worried; In all honesty, despite how long she had known Phryne and the closeness that they shared, she had absolutely no idea precisely how she would feel about being pregnant, or what she would want to do. All she knew for certain was that she would be absolutely terrified.

Mac adjusted the blankets around Phryne to ensure that she was warm, before placing her fingers to her neck and checking her pulse, which remained normal and strong. She leaned down and kissed Phryne gently upon the cheek, brushing her hair from her face and leaning towards her ear.

"Rest, Phryne" she whispered, a commanding air to her voice. "It's going to be alright" she added, gripping her hand tightly. She received no response.

Mac removed her hand from Phryne's and lowered it onto the bed, before working on restoring the room to order and disposing of the bloodied clothes and towels. She found a pillowcase in one of Phryne's drawers which did not match the other sets, and began to put the bloodied items into it, securing it at the top and placing it on the other side of the bed. She poured the now pink water away and restored the room to order, before carrying a chair from the other side of the bedroom to Phryne's bedside, where she remained, deep in thought, for over an hour. Just before half past seven in the evening, Mac's contemplative thought was distracted by a sound from the bed, as Phryne Fisher began to wake.

Almost an hour and a half after pain and trauma had caused Phryne's body to collapse, the hold the unconscious had over her began to weaken, and her keen senses ignited. She felt comfortable and calm in this familiar setting, the cool silk sheets smooth against her warm skin. She was leaning against her soft pillows and her body was draped with fleecy blankets, encasing her in warmth. She was aware of this initial comfort, which calmed her slightly, easing her transition back into the conscious plane. Her thoughts were confused and unclear, and her body craved the sleep which her mind seemed to be attempting to deny her, as the sleep-induced haze slowly began to fade. Phryne could smell soap and fresh linen, and something familiar and equally comforting: Mac. She could smell Mac. At the recognition of her scent of her friend, who wore a light and distinctive perfume and used a rose-scented moisturising cream on her hands, Phryne flexed her fingers upon the material of her bed, capturing silk beneath her fingertips. She latched on to the thought of Mac, who anchored her to this plane, whose presence drew her back from her sleep. As the moments passed Phryne's initial feeling of comfort and calmness was tainted by a distinct pain in her abdomen, a dull ache which spread persistently across her, causing her to raise her hand to her abdomen instinctively, the familiarity of the sensation drawing her further into the consciousness. She moved slightly beneath the blankets, feeling the material of the garments she wore against her skin, a pleasant silky sensation. Phryne paused. _Silk_? she thought, remembering the trousers, blouse and jacket she had been wearing. _Why have I been redressed?_

Phryne found her thoughts becoming clearer once more, as the pain in her abdomen, combined with thoughts of Mac, brought a hazy memory to the forefront of her mind. Speaking to Mac, pain, tiredness, dizziness, pain, Mac's voice, then nothing. There was something else, too. Something that she could not quite access, not just yet, but something strong and suggestive, something which shook her to her core and made her feel sick with fear. Suddenly, Phryne found herself feeling very afraid, and she turned her head away from the cool breeze to her left, and towards the stronger scent of soap and rose-scented moisturiser. Phryne sensed movement in the direction she was now facing which, combined with some sickening feeling of terror which was rising in her aching stomach, prompted her to gently part her lips and slowly open her eyes.

Phryne's eyes slowly flickered open, blinking several times as the brightness of the room startled her, causing her eyelids to close in protest. She hummed tiredly and attempted to turn her body to the left, but the persistent ache in her abdomen prevented such movement, and her forehead creased in discomfort as she let out a short breath. A few moments later she opened her eyes fully, and found a pair of familiar blue eyes gazing at her with concern.

"Mac…?" Phryne murmured tiredly, blinking a couple of times as her vision became clearer.

Mac rose from her seat and walked quickly towards the bed, sitting beside Phryne and clasping her hand gently in her own, as her friend's tired green eyes searched for her own.

"Phryne" Mac said gently, squeezing her hand reassuringly, her eyes darting over her with concern.

With each moment that passed Phryne found herself feeling more conscious and more alert, with memories of the incident in the parlour coming back to her, assisted greatly by the discomfort she was currently feeling in her abdomen. The debilitating cramping which she remembered experiencing had vanished, much to her relief, but the dull ache remained, and it was quite strong. She sighed tiredly and hummed as she looked up at Mac, considering how her self-diagnosis of internal bruising was probably correct. But as she looked up at her friend, she saw something which concerned her on her friend's face; Mac was looking at her with a calm expression, but there was something in her eyes which startled her, some nervousness or agitation which she was barely able to conceal. Phryne felt her stomach drop and her mouth went dry.

"What's wrong?" she asked weakly, her eyes opening wider as she attempted to compose herself. Mac stared at her for a moment, her lips parting slightly, as she eased herself closer to her patient. Phryne stared at her with interest.

"You collapsed in the parlour, Phryne" Mac began gently, watching as her friend's attention rested upon her face. She nodded slightly in understanding and waited patiently for her to continue. "Mr Butler carried you to your room and I examined you" she stated, pausing to wait for Phryne's reaction, and to prepare herself for what was to come.

Phryne clasped Mac's hand tightly for a moment, sensing something in her friend's eyes and in her tone that made her feel uneasy, before removing her hand from hers and attempting to sit up. Mac reacted quickly, standing from the bed and leaning over Phryne as she adjusted the pillows behind her, and eased her into a sitting position. From the grimace of pain on Phryne's face, and the fact that her right hand was draped over the centre of her abdomen, it was clear that she was still in some discomfort. Mac's thought process was interrupted by the sound of Phryne's voice.

"What happened?" she asked in a clear voice, as she attempted to sit up straight against the pillows. Phryne's eyes were bright and alert and her cheeks had adopted a reassuring rosie hue. Mac slowly sat back down upon the bed and clasped her hands in her lap, her eyes meeting Phryne's as she considered the question.

"The trauma you sustained to your abdomen this afternoon caused you to collapse" Mac stated gently, as Phryne stared at her in silence. Mac swallowed. "How have you been feeling lately, Phryne?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Phryne asked with confusion, her eyes darting across Mac's face for an explanation. Her friend seemed worried, almost hesitant. Had she discovered something during her examination? The fact that she was now in less pain quickly convinced her that she had not sustained serious injury from the attack, but perhaps Mac had found something else? Was she ill? "Mac?" Phryne asked, nervousness creeping over her as she realised that her friend had not answered her question. Mac inhaled deeply and looked at Phryne with soft eyes.

"Have you been feeling tired recently?" she asked, watching as Phryne's lips parted slightly and she sighed.

"I… suppose so, yes" she replied softly. "It's been a busy couple of weeks, that's all" she stated dismissively, her eyes drifting back to Mac's. "Why?"

"And have you experienced any nausea or light-headedness?" she asked gently.

Phryne considered the question, and was about to inform her that she had not, until memories of cocktail-induced sickness and the occasional feeling of dizziness returned to her memory. It was nothing, simply the result of her lifestyle and work commitments over the past few weeks. She looked back towards Mac and was about to respond, when something in Mac's eyes forced back her words, and she considered the symptoms once more. Tiredness, nausea and light-headedness; the abdominal pain and her subsequent collapse resulting from her attack at the hands of the brute in Collingwood, and then something else returned to her memory: moments before she collapsed she remembered feeling warm liquid between her legs. Phryne felt her stomach drop as fear paralysed her body. Her eyes grew wide and she stared at Mac.

"No" she said weakly, her voice low and breathless, her eyes wide with terror.

Mac moved closer to her and reached for her hand, clasping it gently in her own and looking up at her with a reassuring expression.

"Phryne-" she began gently.

"No" Phryne repeated, her voice calmer and more assured than the last time, despite the tremor in her voice. "No, I can't be. It's not possible" she added, her fear almost choking her, as a sickening feeling of absolute terror swept over her body in dizzying waves. "Mac?" she said, her terrified eyes focusing upon her friends, as she desperately wished for her to give her a different answer, an alternative. She did not. Instead, Phryne felt the hold she had on her hand increase as she moved closer to her. Phryne blinked as she stared intently at Mac, feeling tears burning in her eyes as her friend looked up at her with a calm, reassuring expression.

"When we got you to your room I noticed that you were bleeding" she stated, pausing for a moment to allow Phryne to process the words. She looked paler than she did before, if that was possible, and for a moment Mac feared that she was about to faint. "I examined your stomach and then carried out a more intimate examination" she stated gently, watching as Phryne's eyes remained wide and bright. "From both examinations it was clear that your uterus is slightly enlarged, and the position and the softness of the cervix are clearly indicators of early pregnancy. I-"

"No" Phryne interrupted, pulling her trembling hand from Mac's. "No, I can't be. I always use my diaphragm and I… I…" she stated, stumbling over her words as the symptoms she had been experiencing over the past few weeks, symptoms which she had so prematurely dismissed, recalled themselves to her memory with an almost physical force. She felt Mac take her hand once more and she looked towards her.

"It isn't full proof, Phryne" she began gently. "Nothing is. You know that." Phryne stared at her for a moment, her lips parted and her eyes wide, before she shook her head uncertainly.

"No, I… I can't be" she said again, causing Mac's heart to break at the look of fear in her eyes, which were shining with tears. She clasped her hand tighter as she felt it tremble. "Mac, I can't be pregnant. I can't. I'm not…" she said, the release of that terrifying word breaking her resolve completely, causing a tear to fall unapologetically down her pale cheek.

Phryne's heart and mind were racing at equal speed, and she felt so overcome by fear and confusion that she thought she might faint. Mac, clearly coming to the same conclusion, had placed her left hand on her shoulder and was calling her name, watching as her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself.

"Mac?" she asked breathlessly, as her friend removed her hand from hers and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Phryne, look at me" she said calmly, her eyes meeting Phryne's and holding her gaze. Phryne stared into Mac's eyes for several moments, the familiarity of those reassuring blue pools, combined with Mac's hands upon her, calming her slightly, but only enough to stabilise her breathing. She felt dizzy and nauseous and completely overwhelmed, as the final defences she had against Mac's diagnosis crumbled before her eyes, and her whole body trembled.

"You…" she said, her voice shaking and broken. "You said I was bleeding?" she asked, her stomach tightening. Mac saw a renewed sense of fear in her eyes.

"The bleeding was minor and it has stopped" she said quickly, her tone confident and assured. Phryne inhaled deeply and continued to stare at her. "You're out of danger, Phryne. You haven't miscarried."

Phryne released a long breath and felt herself trembling as a strong emotion, something akin to relief, washed over her. Her confusion at this, and the guilt associated with that confusion, only added to her turmoil, and she found herself feeling nauseous, raising her hand to her mouth as she cast her eyes down to her lap.

"Phryne" Mac said in a calm and gentle manner, her hand rubbing her arm soothingly. "Phryne, it's alright" she added, although she did not believe that her friend actually heard her.

Phryne swallowed hard and removed her hand from her mouth, brushing some hair behind her ear as she shook her head unsteadily. Phryne was silent for a short while and Mac did not interrupt the silence, allowing her friend to process the news. She watched as Phryne's eyes focused on her lap, her eyes darting from left to right as she appeared to be deep in thought. After just over a minute Phryne spoke again.

"I didn't know" Phryne said in a weak, almost haunted voice, as her eyes rose to meet Mac's. All the symptoms she had been experiencing over the past few weeks returned to her once more, and she found herself feeling astounded that she had not acknowledged them, or even considered the possibility of what they could have meant. She also considered the relationship she had with her body, which she had always felt so in tune with, in almost perfect harmony. Suddenly, that body felt alien to her. "How could I not know?" she asked, her voice low and hollow.

Mac watched as Phryne's eyes remained fixed in her lap as an eerie calm overcame her. Her eyes, which had been filled with tears, were now wide and shining, and her trembling hands stilled in her lap. She reached over to her and placed her hand gently over her clasped ones.

"Because it's very early, Phryne" she stated kindly, feeling Phryne's hands tense slightly beneath her own. "Many women continue to bleed during the first couple of months, and it's not uncommon not to recognise the symptoms until a little later on" she explained gently, watching as Phryne considered her words. "From my examination I'd say you're around eight weeks along."

Phryne tilted her head up and stared at Mac as memories of her birthday, and an amorous encounter with Jack Robinson, flooded back to her. _Eight weeks_ she thought, her stomach tightening. _Eight weeks_. Phryne considered this information, and found her thoughts filled with Jack. Her mind often travelled to him when she was afraid or conflicted; she trusted him completely, his nobility and honestly humbling and reassuring, causing her to frequently seek his counsel on complex matters. But none quite so complex as this. She clasped her hands together tightly and inhaled sharply in an attempt to calm herself, as memories of her and him together, in this very bed two months ago, and many times since, came back to her. She remembered his touch, his scent, his very presence, all were intoxicating, incredible, and she desperately wanted him to be with her now. She clenched her jaw and turned her head towards the window, feeling the cool breeze drift lightly over her skin, which felt as though it were burning. Phryne had always prided herself on her independence, on making decision about her mind and her body without the influence of others, unless she intentionally sought it out. But this was not just some puzzle to be solved, some moral dilemma to be torn apart and discussed; it was all of that and yet so much more. Whilst she wanted him to be with her, whilst she desperately needed his words and his counsel, the thought of telling him about her condition terrified her. What would he think? What would he say? And just how accepting of her would he be when they discussed the options? Would he hate her for her thoughts, for her fears? For not fitting into that neat little box which women should fit into? A box he had never tried to place her in and one which, she felt certain, he would burn down the walls of to free her. But she and Jack had only just begun to explore their relationship, which was progressing to something which neither of them could have ever anticipated. How could she do this to him? Now, of all times, when they'd barely even begun? And yet she desperately wanted him to be with her now. So badly. She craved him more than she had ever craved anyone, and she felt infuriated by her own weakness. She couldn't do this to him, she couldn't. She had to think.

"Phryne" Mac said gently, applying gentle pressure to her hand to attract her attention back towards her. She had been silent for quite some time.

"I don't know what to do" Phryne admitted breathlessly, as she turned towards Mac with eyes brimming with tears. The decision was too hard, too overwhelming, and despite being surrounded by people who cared for her, in this she felt very, very alone. "Mac, I can't do this" she stated, as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Until that point, Mac had remained close to Phryne, but given her the space she needed to ensure she would not feel overwhelmed. But upon seeing her fall to pieces before her, so uncharacteristic of the strong and self-assured woman she knew, she leaned across the bed and wrapped her arms across her friend, pulling her into a warm hug. She felt Phryne tense against her for a moment, her body trembling, before her shoulders fell and she leaned into her, burying her head in her shoulder and drawing her arms across her back. Mac was so overcome by Phryne's despair that she felt close to tears herself, but instead she looked up at the ceiling and took in several calming breaths, holding her friend close to her chest and rubbing her back soothingly. Phryne was sobbing gently into her shoulder, her breathing uneven and her cries slightly choked, as she held onto her friend, immersing herself in her comfort. After less than a minute Phryne sniffed, cleared her throat slightly and leaned back, removing her hands from her friend and wiping the tears from her face. She looked exhausted.

"Sorry" she said, inhaling deeply and attempting to regain her composure. She hated falling apart like this, even in front of Mac.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Mac stated resolutely, and Phryne turned towards her with a calm expression. Her face had adopted an eerie calmness, her eyes bright and attentive, her cheeks slightly flushed. She was trying to appear alright, but she was not. "And you are not alone" she stated with conviction, causing Phryne's lip to tremble slightly. She recovered herself quickly and nodded.

"Thank you" she said, her voice almost her own, though more like an echo.

"I mean it, Phryne" Mac stated, placing her hands in her lap to prevent her from reaching out to her friend, who she could sense did not wish to be touched; not because she did not want the contact, but because it would cause her to fall apart, and Mac was aware of how much Phryne hated appearing vulnerable before someone else. In over ten years' of knowing Phryne, this was only the second time she had cried so openly in front of her. "I know this is a shock, and I know you are scared" she said, speaking slowly and calmly, her eyes fixed upon her friend, "and although it may not feel like it right now, you do have options" she stated, watching as Phryne visibly tensed, clasping her hands so tightly together that her knuckles whitened; she knew about the options available to her, having considered them very briefly in her mind, before the sheer terror she felt at the situation itself consumed her, banishing further thought. "And you have people around you who will support any decision that you make, including me" she said, with such conviction that Phryne did not question her sincerity. "So tell me" she said gently, a reassuring look upon her face, "what is it that you can't do?" she asked kindly.

Phryne swallowed hard, letting out a long breath as she considered the question, and all the things she was afraid of, all the things she knew that she could not possibly do, came flooding to the forefront of her mind. She couldn't be pregnant, she couldn't tell Jack, she couldn't be a mother, she couldn't not tell Jack, she couldn't make a decision, she couldn't not decide, she couldn't avoid it much longer because she was running out of time if she did have to make a decision, she couldn't talk about, she couldn't tell Mac what she was feeling, she couldn't tell anyone what she was thinking or feeling or considering, she couldn't do anything, she was powerless. She couldn't breathe. Her head was swimming with an ever-increasing list of things which she could not do, the reality of the situation suffocating her.

Mac, who had seen the fear flash in Phryne's eyes as she considered her question, watched as her friend's eyes became glazed and her face paled. Mac reached out for her and placed her hand tentatively over her own. Phryne felt the warmth instantly enter her body.

"I can't be a mother" she said weakly, her voice trembling, breaking at the final word. Her eyes shone with tears once more, and she shook her head. "I can't" she choked, as her guilt consumed her.

Mac stared at her for a few moments, clasping her hands tightly with her own, and edging herself slightly closer to her.

"You have some time to think about what you want to do, Phryne" she said gently. "You don't have to decide now" she added with conviction. She watched as her friend looked up at her with an unreadable expression, pain and guilt swimming in her eyes. "And you don't have to decide alone" she said gently. She watched as Phryne's eyes flickered slightly. She appeared to be considering her words, before shaking her head and lowering her eyes once more.

"No" she said, her voice low and hoarse. "No, I can't" she added, inhaling sharply and looking up towards the ceiling, willing the tears back.

Mac, wary of how fragile Phryne was now despite her calm exterior and recovered voice, proceeded with caution.

"It's Jack's, isn't it?" she asked gently, watching as Phryne's lip quivered and the tears she had tried so desperately not to shed fell down her face. She nodded in response, wiping her eyes quickly and releasing a calming breath as she turned towards her friend.

"I can't… I can't do this to him" she said simply, her tone calm, a huskier version of her usual voice.

"What can't you do?" Mac asked, her fingers finding Phryne's and holding them tightly. To her relief, Phryne did not resist. Instead, she looked up at him with a calm, almost resigned expression.

"I can't ask him to make this decision" she said calmly, sitting up straighter against the pillows, her eyes heavy with emotion.

"You don't have to make this decision alone" Mac stated gently, causing Phryne to look up towards her. "Not if you don't want to."

"He's a good man, Mac" she said, a sad smile upon her lips. "I told him once that he always does the noble thing" she said, remembering that night on the stairs, her eyes becoming heavy and glazed. "The decision would either trap him or destroy him, and I couldn't do either" she said, causing Mac to look up at her with confusion. A few moments later, realisation dawned upon her.

"Phryne" she began gently, clasping her friend's hand tightly in her own. "This is one of the many decisions in life where we have to consider what it is that we want to do, and that is not selfish Phryne, it is not wrong, it is absolutely necessary" she stated with conviction, watching as Phryne stared at her with attentive eyes. "What do _you_ want to do?" she asked.

Phryne looked up at her with a haunted expression. Before she could answer her, both women's attention was drawn to the door, as a familiar knock resounded through the silence. Phryne wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, before turning to the door and raising her head slightly.

"Yes?" she called, relieved to find that her voice sounded much more confident than she felt.

The door opened slowly and Mr Butler appeared in the doorway.

"Miss Fisher" he said, smiling warmly at her. She offered him a polite smile, which was a struggle to produce, and clasped her hands tightly together in her lap.

"Hello, Mr Butler" she replied, the eerily calm nature of her voice striking Mac. "I apologise for the drama of the evening, but all is well now" she said with a small smile. Mac swallowed hard and turned towards Mr B.

"Excellent, Miss. I am very glad to hear it" he said sincerely, his relief at seeing her conscious and seemingly well almost palpable. Phryne felt her stomach clench with guilt. "I apologise for disturbing you both" he began, turning towards Mac, "but I've just had a telephone call from the Women's Hospital, and you are required urgently" he explained, watching as Mac's shoulder's fell in her mouth opened. "A young lady has just been rushed in and requires as emergency caesarean" he stated simply. Mac nodded and turned towards Phryne.

"It's alright, Mac" Phryne said gently, clasping her friend's hand tightly in her own. "I'm feeling much better now. Go. Your patient needs you" she added in a kind voice. Mac stared at her for a moment, seeing the fear which lingered in her eyes, despite her calm and composed exterior.

"Are you sure?" she asked gently.

"Of course" Phryne returned, offering her a small smile. Mac stared at her for a long moment, before turning back towards Mr B.

"Please tell them I'll be there within the hour" she said, and he nodded immediately in response before turning on the spot, closing the door behind him, and heading downstairs. Mac turned her attention back towards Phryne, whose face bore the same calm and composed expression it had done in Mr B's presence. Mac felt very ill at ease, and the thought of leaving her friend in these circumstances was deplorable.

"Phryne-"

"Dear Mac" she said warmly, clasping her hands with hers once more. "I'm alright, really" she stated, sensing the doubt in her friend's questioning eyes. Her calm expression faltered slightly. "I need to think" she said simply, and Mac nodded in understanding, before leaning forward and pulling her into an unexpected hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" she said, feeling Phryne nodding against her shoulder. "If you start to feel unwell at all, have Mr Butler take you directly to the hospital" she stated, removing herself from the hug and staring into Phryne's eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise" Phryne returned instantly, and Mac considered her for a moment, before kissing her on the cheek and rising from the bed. She took a few steps towards the door and cast a final glance back at Phryne, who was watching her in contemplative silence.

"Go" she said gently, her frightened eyes warm and kind. Mac nodded, offering her a small smile and walking from the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Phryne watched as the door closed gently behind Mac, turning her head to face forward as the soft click could be heard, followed by Mac's hasty footsteps. Phryne sat in silence for several moments, feeling her heart beat strongly in her chest, as the persistent ache in her abdomen which she had somehow pushed to the back of her mind during her conversation with Mac returned to her. She blinked a couple of times and inhaled sharply, before slowly lowering her gaze to her abdomen, and placing her right hand upon it in an attempt to ease the discomfort. Her abdomen felt strong and warm beneath her hand, heat radiating from her skin and through the silk of her top, and spreading from her hand across her entire body. Phryne's hand trembled against her abdomen and she removed it quickly, breathing in sharply as she did so, tears burning in her eyes once more. The conversation she had just had with Mac came flooding back to her, as did the emotions which accompanied it, and she found herself feeling very claustrophobic, as though she were suffocating; even the familiar and reassuring walls of her boudoir could not quell the terror that was rising within her, threatening to overcome her. She felt stifled by the room, by the house, by the walls. She couldn't breathe. She needed to get out. Phryne quickly drew the blankets from her body and eased herself of the bed, planting her feet on the ground and standing up with some effort, placing her hands upon the bed to steady herself. Once the dizziness subsided and she felt more confident on her feet, she pushed her hands away from the bed and turned on the spot, walking across the room and towards her wardrobe. She pulled some clothes from the wardrobe and draped them over her arm, ignoring the dull ache in her abdomen as she reached up and selected a white cashmere jumper, before carrying the garments back to her bed. As she placed the clothes on her bed, her eyes befell the pillow case full of bloodied items, and her chest tightened. She turned her head away from the sight and slowly began to dress herself, casting a glance out of the window and towards the early evening sky. She felt a light breeze upon her face, enticing her outside, calling her into the warm Melbourne evening; it was an invitation she had absolutely no intention of refusing.

Mac walked down the stairs and found Mr Butler by the phone, having just hung up the receiver. He turned to her with a polite smile.

"The hospital are expecting you within the hour, Dr Macmillan, and I took the liberty of ordering you a taxi, which will be arriving shortly."

"Thank you, Mr B" she said, as he walked to the coat stand and gathered her items, assisting her into her jacket and handing her her hat and bag. She hesitated for a moment, before turning to face him directly. "Phryne is fine" she said gently, her chest tightening slightly at the lie. "But she needs to rest, and shouldn't over exert herself for the next few days" she explained gently, watching as the attentive Mr B nodded in response. "She really needs to rest this evening. I'll be back to check on her as soon as I am done at the hospital" she stated, as she put on her hat. "But if you have any concerns, please, call me." Mr B nodded in response.

"Of course, Dr Macmillan" he replied dutifully. Mac nodded.

"I doubt she'll feel up to it, but if you could get her to eat that would be wonderful" she said gently. Mr B gave her a comforting smile and nodded. "Though one thing I would like her to have is some sweet tea, if you would perhaps-?"

"Consider it done" he smiled, and Mac nodded, before walking with him to the front door of the property just as Bert and Cec pulled up outside. She left the building with the confidence that Phryne Fisher was in very capable hands.

Phryne dressed herself quickly in black trousers, matching heels and a thin white cashmere jumper. She sat herself down at her dressing table and reapplied her make-up, removing the tear-stained powder with cold cream and reapplying it. She made up her eyes with additional effort in attempt to draw attention away from the redness, and the frightened, haunted look she appeared to have adopted, much to her frustration. She then picked one of her favourite lipsticks, a warm shade of red, and applied it generously. She puckered her lips and examined her reflection; in most circumstances she would have been happy with the result, but even the warm shade of the lipstick could not conceal her frightened eyes and pallor; she was almost ashen. She swallowed hard and averted her gaze from the mirror, rising from her seat and selecting a black and white patterned scarf and black beret, which she put on as she walked towards the door to her bedroom. Her hand hovered over the handle for a moment, before opening the door and stepping into the corridor, closing it firmly behind her as she crept silently down the corridor and grand staircase. Phryne paused at the bottom of the stairs and listened for Mr Butler, who she heard walking around in the kitchen over the hissing of the kettle. She walked briskly towards the coat stand and picked up her bag from the table, checking to make sure that her keys were still inside, before casting one final glance behind her and heading towards the door. She opened the large door quietly and eased it shut, stepping out into the warm evening and walking quickly down the front path, across the road and towards the beach. When Mr B knocked on her door with her sweet tea, he paused for a few moments before worry gripped him, prompting him to open the door cautiously and glance inside, finding nothing but an empty bed and dishevelled blankets.

Phryne felt calmed by the warm air which drifted across her body, soothing her burning skin as she made her way towards the beach, the sound of the crashing waves calling to her like a siren to men at sea. The dull ache in her abdomen was (mercifully) becoming more bearable; she considered that this was perhaps because she had grown used to it by now. However, by the time she reached the beach the pain became notably stronger, her body protesting at her exertion, and so she was forced to stop earlier than she had intended to. The warm evening breeze drifted across her face, blowing her hair across her eyes, prompting her to brush it behind her ear as she sat down upon the flat white sand.

Phryne sat in perfect silence for several minutes, her legs angled to the right, her hands planted upon the ground, as she flexed her fingers and felt the warm sand between her fingers and against her palm. The salty air and the smell of the sea calmed her, and the crashing waves and wailing gulls provided a most calming backdrop to her own terrified thoughts. She leaned back slightly, basking in the atmosphere for a few moments, before the dull ache in her stomach made its presence known, and she opened her eyes wide, lowering them towards her stomach. Phryne slowly rose her left hand from the sand, the fine white grains falling from her warm palm as she placed it upon her abdomen, splaying her fingers experimentally across her front, as though she were finding this part of her body for the first time. She felt that same strength and warmth beneath her grasp, and her eyes softened slightly as she looked down, her hand tenderly caressing the material of her jumper. Phryne swallowed hard, removing her hand from her stomach and planting it back firmly upon the sand, as she stared out to sea.

She remained silent for several moments, and found herself trying to consider whether she felt any different; it was difficult to tell at that moment, as all she felt at that moment was a persistent ache and rising fear which threatened to overwhelm her. She inhaled deeply and pushed the fear away, back down into the very depths of her being, banishing it from her mind for the time being; she needed to think, logically and rationally, and could not do so if she became overwhelmed by her emotions once more. Phryne inhaled deeply and took in a rejuvenating breath of fresh sea air, releasing it slowly along with her fear as she stared out to sea once more, resolving to consider her condition objectively. Even just for a few moments.

One of the issues which Phryne could not get past was the fact that she had not even suspected that she could be pregnant, and this was something that had troubled her deeply, as she prided herself on the relationship she had with her body. Still, she thought, it would be pointless to dwell on it at this particular moment in time. She and Jack had been very busy, both personally and professionally, and so it was not _entirely_ surprising that she had missed the implications of the subtle signs her body had been giving her to announce her condition, and make it known to her that another person was growing inside her. Phryne's resolve faltered at this logic. _Another person_ she thought, biting the inside of her cheek at the phrase. _A person_ her mind echoed, causing her mind to feel dizzy with guilt. She swallowed the nauseous feeling that was rising within her, and crossed her arms before her, running her right hand up her arm. She remained silent for several moments, focusing on the sound of the waves crashing on the foreshore, as she forced her feelings of guilt and fear aside. She needed to think objectively which, in this situation, she knew to be almost impossible. But it was _necessary_.

Phryne had considered what she would do if she became pregnant, as she imagined the majority of women had, but she found with frustration that this was far from the same. With the previous considerations she had been able to review a potential pregnancy with a level of detachment which made the decision seem simpler than it was, but actually being pregnant threw her entire previous thought process into flux, discounting many of her previous rationalisations and thoughts, and causing her previous logic to become fractured and distorted, forcing her to start again from scratch. Phryne's stomach tightened as she considered the possibilities.

Essentially, she had three options: to have the child and raise it, to have the child and have someone else raise it, or to terminate the pregnancy. Phryne felt sickened by her own forced level of detachment as she acknowledged these three possibilities, each seeming more impossible and more painful than the last, which only increased her yearning for Jack. She pushed this too to the back of her mind, and inhaled even more of the revitalising sea air. The thought of continuing with the pregnancy, a pregnancy she had not yet quite accepted, terrified her beyond explanation; the idea of another life growing inside her, relying on her to take care of it, was overwhelming. She craved independence, adored her lifestyle, and relished her position within society and the world. She had finally found a place and a setting where she felt calm and at ease, happy and safe, within an environment in which she thrived; she'd finally found the balance which she craved, both personally and professionally. She was surrounded by people she cared for, by people who she protected and who protected her. As she considered this her mind travelled back to Jack, forcing the image of the noble inspector to the forefront of her mind. How could she tell him? She inhaled sharply and released a shaken breath, banishing the thought once more, causing guilt to radiate throughout her body. She considered her lifestyle and her career, counting the amount of times she had been assaulted, pursued or attacked this year alone; her life was hardly a safe and reliable environment to nurture a developing child. Besides, even if she was able to carry the child to term, what then? Although she was a guardian for Jane, she was a teenager, a very smart, street-wise and practical young lady; she was not a child. The last child she was entrusted to care for was her sister, whose fate haunted Phryne, and would for the rest of her life; as would that part of her that would always blame herself for her disappearance and subsequent demise. Her stomach tightened at the thought. She was right with what she told Mac earlier. She could not be a mother.

With the same level of detachment, she considered the possibility of having the child raised by someone else. Perhaps she could have the child abroad, in England or somewhere else in Europe? She had enough money to ensure that the child would be properly taken care of, and would be able to find a loving family who could ensure that she or she thrived. The child would be safe and away from danger, away from her. This thought caused her to feel both relieved and devastated; the idea of having the child raised by another family broke her heart, but still, it would protect them, wouldn't it? It would keep them safe; away from her, from her lifestyle, from the dangers associated with who she was and what she did. Could she ever really protect her child? Perhaps between them she and Jack could, but –

Phryne sighed in frustration again, the thought of Jack causing her entire body to tremble, guilt coursing through her veins and corrupting her very soul. What would he say to the suggestion? What would he do if he found out? Would she tell him? Could she? She sighed in resignation. How could she not? And so, with great difficult, Phryne's mind drifted to the final possibility.

Phryne was not against terminations, not at all. She believed that women should have the right to make such a choice, for medical or personal reasons. They should be allowed to have control over their own bodies without the influence of men or the law, who actively prohibited their rights over their bodies. She knew several women who had procured abortions quite safely, a few in England and many in France, which she saw in the year following the war. Of course, there were dangers associated with the procedure, as there were with all medical procedures, but one understood that and one accepted it. Phryne swallowed hard, fighting back the rising nausea which rose within her at the thought. After a few moments of silent consideration she was surprised to find that, at some point in the last few minutes, her arms had involuntarily crossed themselves protectively across her abdomen. She unlocked her arms and drew her legs towards her chest, wrapping her arms around them and placing her chin upon her knees. The idea of procuring an abortion, especially without informing Jack, caused her to feel sick with guilt, her whole body flushed with an overwhelming heat. She was slightly surprised by her logic in this instance; she, who advocated women's rights to independence over their lives and their bodies, was guilty-ridden at the prospect of making a decision concerning her body without consulting a man. A wave of nausea stronger than she had experienced before swept over her at this thought, and she found herself feeling shocked at her logic. This was not just a man, this was Jack; a man capable of seeing a woman beyond the narrow scope society sought to inflict upon the populace, a man who had valued her independence and loved her for it, a man whose child was growing inside her. _Jack's child,_ she thought, the words echoing in her mind. For a moment, Phryne felt as though her heart had swelled, before paralysing fear claimed her once more, her terror returning to her with full force. Phryne felt her body trembling at the acknowledgement, her heart racing against her thighs as she held her legs even tighter to herself, as though she feared letting go would cause her to lose her very being. She sighed in resignation and lowered her head, closing her eyes as she took in several calming breaths, and went over the logic of all three possibilities over and over again.

Phryne wrestled with each option for almost an hour, when the detachment she had managed to use as like a barrier to consider her thoughts began to falter, and she felt as overwhelmed as she had done in her bedroom earlier in the evening. Phryne lowered her aching legs and pressed her hands to the warm sand, allowing the warm evening air to wash over her, cleansing her body of her terrifying and guilt-inducing thoughts, as she slowly got to her feet. She stood unsteadily upon the sand, running her hand through her hair before resting her head in her palm. Her head was spinning and her thoughts were becoming muddled and confused, the guilt and fear which she had tried so desperately to suppress over the past hour returning to her with full force, tainting the logic rationale of her reasoning as it did so. In that moment, Phryne realised that the only thing she had managed to establish with certainty was that she would not find any answers tonight. As her thoughts swam in her mind, colliding into each other and becoming even more confused, she found her mind drifting back to the conversation she had with Mac in her bedroom, and the question she had asked her which she felt utterly unable to answer. _What do you want to do?_ Echoed Mac's voice in her mind, her calm, confident tone speaking louder than her own guilt and confusion. Phryne sighed in frustration and turned on the spot, walking slowly across the beach and back towards her home. In truth, she had absolutely no idea; and that was perhaps what frightened her the most.

Phryne arrived home a few minutes later, placing her key in the lock and opening the door slowly, hoping not to disturb Mr B. She placed her bag back upon the table and dropped her keys beside it, and was about to remove her beret when her butler emerged from the parlour.

"Ah, Miss Fisher" he said, relief entering his tone as he approached her, his eyes drifting over her analytically. Phryne detected a notable degree of concern in his gaze, and she felt instantly guilt-ridden.

"Good evening, Mr B" she said, her voice low but calm, and much like her own. Her eyes were bright from the sea air, and her complexion much improved. She offered him a small smile. "I thought an evening stroll might restore me somewhat" she explained. Mr B nodded politely in response.

"Of course, Miss" he stated, gazing upon her with a degree of warmth that she truly did not deserve. "Can I get you some tea, Miss?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you" she returned gratefully, a small smile upon her lips once more.

"I'll bring it in directly, Miss" he said gently, and Phryne nodded. "And you have a visitor, Miss, in the parlour" he said with a smile. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded, raising her eyebrows slightly as she listened. She considered that Mac was back earlier than she had expected, and sighed lightly.

"Thank you, Mr B" she said gently, and he nodded in response before heading towards the kitchen.

Phryne adjusted her scarf and brushed her hair behind her ear as she walked towards the parlour, preparing herself for some chiding, words of admonishment, or perhaps even a lecture, due to the fact that she had left her sickbed. She entered the room with a notable degree of confidence, wearing her hastily prepared excuses like armour, as she prepared herself for the discussion. As she passed the threshold of the room she looked up expectantly and, upon seeing the familiar figure beside the fireplace, froze in terror.

What she had not prepared herself for was a visit from Jack Robinson.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating, this chapter was quite difficult and took some work. I'm finding Phryne quite tricky to write during these scene, so if you notice anything OOC please do let me know, and I'll do everything I can to rectify it. Thank you for your continuing to read the story, and for your comments and advice, which have been invaluable. As always, any constructive criticism/advice/comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the latest instalment.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne's stomach dropped and she felt instantly dizzied by his presence, and her proximity to him, which was increasing with each step he was taking towards her. She felt as though every nerve in her body was raw and exposed, and the oxygen had been sucked from her lungs; she couldn't breathe. Phryne inhaled deeply and looked up at him with what she hoped was a calm expression, but judging from the concerned look in his eyes, it most certainly was not. She felt her whole body flushed with an uncomfortable heat, and a dizzying wave of nausea swept over as Jack reached her, his familiar scent causing guilt to wash over her in tormenting waves. She felt suddenly weak and unsteady, as though she were about to fall to pieces, collapse into dust. She was suddenly struck by a sharp, stinging pain in both of her palms, and realised that she had dug her nails deep into her hands, her fingernails embedded in her skin. She inhaled deeply, relaxed her hands and battled to compose herself, knowing that if she let her fear get to her now, it would completely consume her. She couldn't let that happen. Not here, not now. Not in front of Jack.

"Hello, Jack" she said, her voice calm but slightly breathless, as her eyes met his and held his gaze with feigned confidence. She felt faint and hot and completely overwhelmed, and the kindness and concern in his eyes pained her. As did his silence.

"Phryne" he said gently, his eyes scanning her face quickly before meeting her gaze once more. "How are you feeling?"

Phryne faltered.

Her eyes were wider than usual, her skin pale, and she was displaying signs of slight anxiety and possibly even fear. Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion and reached out to her. She inhaled sharply and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine" she stated resolutely, as his hand touched her forearm, causing a comforting wave of heat to radiate throughout her body. Before she had a chance to enjoy the sensation, the guilt she felt at the soothing affect he was having upon her overwhelmed her completely, and Jack felt her tense beneath his touch. He removed his hand. "I'm just bruised, that's all" she said gently. "It's nothing."

Jack considered her for a moment in silence, his keen and intelligent eyes drifting over her. His concern was almost palpable and she wanted to reassure him.

"Mac came over to drop off the medical reports on victims two and three, and she insisted on examining me" Phryne stated, her voice growing more confidence as she spoke, as she forced down the fear which threatened to consume her. Jack nodded in acknowledgement, his shoulders falling slightly with relief. "I have some superficial bruising but it's nothing to worry about" she said gently, ignoring the lump that appeared to be forming in her throat. "Mac says I should be right as rain in a couple of days" she added, punctuating the statement with a small smile. Jack sighed lightly and nodded his head in understanding, a small smile playing upon his own lips. Phryne swallowed hard. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you" he replied softly, his intelligent eyes studying her. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, her face expression calm and impassive.

"I'm just tired" she explained gently, pressing her lips into a small smile. "And sore" she added. Jack considered her for a few moments longer before nodding in understanding; she looked drained. "Did you come to check up on me, Inspector?" she asked gently, raising her eyebrows slightly, her calm demeanour causing considerable effort. Jack smiled softly.

"Mainly, yes. I wanted to make sure that you were alright after the incident earlier" he stated, his eyes drifting from her face to her abdomen, then back to her eyes. "I'm glad you allowed Mac to examine you" he continued gently, "although the fact that you actually listened to my advice is almost unsettling." Phryne sighed a small laugh.

"I didn't have much of a choice" she replied gently. "Once Mac knew I had been assaulted she wouldn't leave until she examined me. She was rather insistent" she stated, inhaling sharply, as memories of the conversation she had with Mac flooded back to her. "Is there something else I can help you with, Inspector?" Jack considered her for a moment and nodded.

"I also wanted to let you know that we will not be interviewing Mr Solomon until the morning" he stated. Phryne blinked once and then nodded in understanding. "Once we got him back to the station he attacked one of my constables. It took Hugh and two other men to get him into a cell. We're going to let him calm down overnight and then interview him in the morning."

"A very sound idea, Jack" Phryne replied. "Are your officers alright?"

"They're fine" he replied gently, his eyes gazing into hers, the gentleness of his expression and the kindness of his tone causing her breath to catch in her throat.

Phryne knew that she couldn't do this for much longer, she already felt like she was about to fall apart. Thankfully, she was hiding it well, but there were limits. And she was dangerous close to the end of hers.

"You'll call me in the morning and let me know when he'll be ready to interview?" she asked, her eyes drifting across his face keenly.

Jack nodded in response, sensing her exhaustion and the pain she was clearly trying to conceal. He took a small step forward and placed a hand on her left cheek, stroking the smooth skin, before leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

Phryne felt herself weaken beneath his touch, her body yearning to be close to him, and instinctively moving towards him as the kiss deepened. As she moved closer to him her abdomen pressed lightly against his, and the fear and guilt which she had been trying to suppress rose within her, almost suffocating her. At that precise moment, he broke the kiss.

"Get some sleep" he said gently, his eyes warm and his expression kind. Phryne nodded in response. "I'll see myself out" he added, running his hand from her cheek and down her arm, capturing her hand in his and squeezing it, before turning on the spot and heading out of the parlour and into the corridor.

As she watched Jack walk into the corridor and towards the front door, her stomach tightened and her heart clenched, and some internal, almost primal sense of terror overwhelmed her completely, rendering her guilt-ridden and utterly terrified. She turned and took a few unsteady steps into the corridor.

"Jack" she called, her voice low and slightly broken. Jack turned around immediately and looked upon her with concern. Phryne stared into his kind, honest eyes as he took a few steps towards her, gazing at her with his usual calming, patient gaze. She swallowed hard, forcing her emotions down once more. She was exhausted and scared and confused, and she needed to think. She couldn't do this. Not here. Not now. "You forgot the medical reports" she said simply, turning on the spot before Jack had a chance to respond. Phryne walked mechanically over towards the table in the parlour and picked up the manila folder, tucking the pages inside neatly and handing it to Jack, who she noticed was looking at her warily. "I read them earlier" she stated, meeting his concerned eyes with a forced look of confidence. "I'm sure you'll wish to review them ahead of the interview tomorrow."

"Thank you" he responded, holding the file in his right hand and looking down upon her. Phryne bit the inside of her cheeks and stared up at him with confidence. She felt almost as though he was looking right through her.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good company tonight, Jack" she said gently. "I'm very tired and the bruising is quite sore" she explained. "Hopefully a hot bath will help." Phryne saw him relax slightly.

"I'm sure it will" he replied gently. "But if you feel unwell-"

"- call Mac" she sighed. "Yes, I know" she added, remembering that Mac would probably be back soon, the thought causing her to feel anxious and relieved in equal measure; whilst it was a relief that she would be around someone she did not have to pretend to be okay around, the fact that she knew her secret terrified her; it made it real. She felt his eyes upon her, and she looked up and met his gaze.

"Goodnight" he said gently.

"Goodnight" she returned, watching as he turned on the spot and headed towards the door, which he shut firmly behind him. She missed him instantly, and fought back a strong impulse to run to the door and call him back inside.

Phryne remained standing perfectly still for quite some time, her whole body feeling flushed with heat, dizziness and nausea rising within her. Her hands were shaking visibly, and she clasped them tightly together before her, inhaling deeply and attempting to calm herself. Whilst she often felt her emotions keenly, especially in particularly trying cases, she never felt out of control. But tonight she felt very much separated from her mind, body and even her very soul. She felt like she just wanted to shut herself in a dark room, lock out the outside world completely, and sleep for days, possibly even weeks, until the solution came to her. But the throbbing in her abdomen reminded her that such a solution would not be arrived at so easily. Phryne felt tears burning in her eyes, which she blinked back furiously, unclasping her shaking hands and planting them firmly on her hips. She would not cry. She would not cry.

"Miss Fisher?" came a voice from beside her, causing her to blink herself from her reverie and turn towards Mr Butler with inquisitive eyes. "Tea?" he offered, raising a steaming cup of freshly brewed tea towards her. She nodded mechanically, smiling politely in response as she accepted the cup.

"Thank you" she said, drawing the hot liquid to her lips and taking several revitalising sips, each of which she desperately wished were whiskey. The tea was strong and sweet, which she suspected were Mac's orders.

"Would you like anything to eat, Miss?" Mr B asked tentatively. Phryne removed the cup from her lips and shook her head.

"Thank you, Mr B, but all I desire now is a hot bath and a stiff drink" she replied, her final words striking her with an almost physical force; she'd have to forgo the whiskey. For now. "And some sleep" she said gently. Mr Butler nodded in understanding and, sensing that she wished to be alone, accepted the half-empty cup from her.

"If there is anything you require, Miss, please let me know" he said with a kind smile. Phryne found herself faltering under his paternal gaze, her lips breaking into a small smile and her haunted eyes softening.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" she said warmly, causing him to look up at her with a kindly expression. "And thank you for your assistance earlier" she added, "I'm sorry you had to endure a rather more dramatic afternoon than you had planned."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Miss" Mr B replied resolutely, his voice calm and gentle. "I'm just glad that you are quite recovered" he added with a smile. Phryne swallowed hard and smiled politely in response.

"I am" she said, the words almost choking her. "Though I would appreciate it if you would not mention the matter to Dot" she stated gently. "She'll worry terribly, poor thing" she added with a small smile. Mr B nodded slowly in response.

"Of course, Miss" he replied. Phryne felt slightly relieved.

"Goodnight, then" she said gently.

"Goodnight, Miss" he returned, his paternal expression kind and warm, as he carried the tea cup back towards the kitchen.

Phryne, whose burning tears now swam in her eyes and blurred her vision, slowly ascended the stairs.

Phryne opened her bedroom door and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind her as she switched on the light. She sighed lightly as she looked around the familiar room, noticing how everything seemed oddly the same. She stood still for a moment and considered this. Often, when something significant and life-altering happened, Phryne found herself wondering how everything else remained the same, untouched. The room she was in, the room which was so personal to her, which bore parts of her identity and her contained the most private and personal items she possessed, was completely unaffected by the life-changing news she had so recently received. She didn't know whether to be comforted by this or angry, accepting or defensive. In the end, she chose none of the above. Instead, she slowly unwound the scarf from around her neck, draping it over the edge of her large mirror as she headed towards the bathroom, and began to draw herself a hot bath.

Phryne sat on the edge as she filled the tub with scented bath salts, running her hand through the hot water as the scented vapours rose into the air and she inhaled them deeply, causing her to experience a momentary feeling of calm. She brushed her hair from her eyes, which was quickly becoming damp and clinging to her forehead due to the steam, before adding cold water to the bath and easing herself off the edge. Phryne slowly shed her clothing, allowing it to fall to the ground, before kicking aside and easing herself slowly into the tub. Phryne adored baths, and was firmly of the resolution that unless the water was hot enough to turn one's skin deep pink, it was classed as 'too cool'. She leaned against the back of the bathtub and eased herself into the bath, raising her legs slightly and bending her knees, as she immersed herself in the hot, scented water, and closed her eyes.

Everything was still and silent within the house, with only the sounds of moving water to be heard, as Phryne drew her hand through the bath and held onto the edge of the tub. Despite the soothing nature of the hot water and damask rose bath salts, Phryne felt utterly unable to relax, and her body was gripped by a degree of tension she rarely experienced. She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard, refusing to open her eyes and refusing to allow herself to think about her current situation, forcing herself to allow the water to soothe her aching body. Mercifully, this appeared to be working; her abdomen no longer ached and the muscles in her back and shoulders relaxed slightly beneath the water. She sighed lightly in recognition of this, but her temporary calm was quashed by a rising feeling of nausea and terror, which she had so far been able to suppress. Until now.

Phryne's eyes snapped open and she blinked a couple of times at the bright, artificial light of her bathroom. She felt frustrated with herself; her mind was ablaze with fears and ideas, and she knew that she was in absolutely no state to think with the logical rationale that her current situation required. She just wanted to have a bath, relax a little, and fall into a deep sleep, which she hoped she would awaken from with a notable agree of sense, reasoning, and hopefully an answer to her current dilemma. Instead, she found herself wrestling with the memory of her conversation with Mac. She remembered what she said, how she felt, and how she acted. Phryne clenched her jaw as she recalled crying in Mac's arms; she hated being vulnerable, and opening up to someone like that absolutely terrified her. She felt embarrassed and ashamed of her conduct, and resolved that she would not act in such a way again; when Mac returned she would be calm, reasonable and perfectly composed. Phryne inhaled deeply and lowered herself further into the bath, immersing her body deeper beneath the bubbles and the steam, as she found her mind wandering to the temporarily forbidden subject. As she did so, her eyes drifted solemnly down towards her abdomen, which was concealed by a thin layer of bubbles.

Phryne stared at the bubbles covering her abdomen for several moments, before drifting her right hand lightly across the surface of the water, pushing the bubbles to the other side of the bathtub and revealing her bare abdomen. Even beneath the water she could see the purpling bruises which already beginning to form, and she felt sickened and slightly anxious at the sight. She inhaled deeply and willed her eyes to leave her abdomen, but they would not. Instead, she found herself staring at the area in question, as though the power of her gaze could somehow illuminate her as to her current condition. Phryne remained completely still for several minutes, her eyes focused upon her stomach which, like everything else in her life, seemed absolutely normal. On the outside, at least. After a few more moments of consideration Phryne found her left hand rise from the bubbles, hover in the air for a moment, before drifting down to her abdomen. She felt the warmth from her touch upon her stomach, which was quite tender due to the bruising. She moved her hand experimentally over her abdomen, casting a critical eye over her naked form, as she considered her body. She tilted her head slightly to the side and stared at her abdomen, as the walls surrounding forbidden subject began to crumble before her, and her mind was filled with new questions.

Phryne found herself wondering what was happening with her; specifically. She knew very little about pregnancy, especially in the early stages. She wondered what it looked like inside her, the baby. _Baby_ she thought, a lump forming in her throat at her internal acknowledgement of the word. She inhaled deeply and felt her hand tremble slightly upon her stomach. She composed herself moments later, and returned to her previous train of thought. Mac said she was eight weeks pregnant. What would be happening inside her body at this time? How big was the baby? Could it… feel things? Was it troubled by her thoughts, her anxieties, her fears? Did it _know_ what she was considering? Could it feel pain?

At the last thought Phryne inhaled sharply and removed her hand from her abdomen, before sitting bolt upright in the bath, the suddenness of her actions disturbing the water and causing a small amount of it to spill over the sides and onto her clothes. Phryne pressed her hands to the edge of the bath and rose quickly, reaching for a towel and wrapping herself in it before removing the plug and walking out of the bathroom, turning out the light without glancing back.

Phryne walked into her bedroom and turned on two of her bedside lamps, before turning the main light off and removing the towel from her body. She dried herself quickly and pulled on her pink silk pyjamas, which felt smooth and cool against her skin. She placed the towel back in the darkened bathroom and walked towards her dressing table, easing herself onto the chair and staring at the woman before her. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were bright, the kohl she used defining them, making them seem wide and highly alert. Her lips were pale and her cheeks devoid of colour, and she looked exhausted. Phryne stared at the woman she saw in the mirror and scarcely recognised her, the unfamiliarity of the picture before her causing her to avert her eyes from the stranger, and remove her make-up and apply her night cream without casting another glance towards her. When her bedtime preparations were (rather hastily) completed, Phryne wrapped herself in a silk robe and secured it loosely around her waist, draping her arm across her abdomen as she walked towards her bed, easing herself beneath the sheets. She was relieved to find that her aching head and weary body quickly succumb to her pleas to rest; she was physically and emotionally exhausted, and knew that she needed a decent night's sleep in order to prepare herself for the next day, and the decisions she must make. She swallowed hard at this realisation and turned out the lights, before leaning against her cool pillows and willing sleep to claim her.

Phryne lay still for a couple of hours, the panicked thoughts in her mind not allowing her to rest, causing her body to be tense beneath the sheets and her head to adopt that aching, woolly sensation a person experiences when they are held between the realms of sleep and consciousness. She was conscious of time passing, but not of how much. Her stomach no longer ached but her body trembled, her breathing was unsteady and she felt fear and nausea merge together in the pit of her stomach, which would not allow even a moment of relaxation and absolutely forbade sleep. Her senses were heightened and she felt as though her body were on high alert; she felt not dissimilar to how she felt when she was following a suspect or breaking into a building. And so, when her bedroom door slowly creaked open shortly after ten o'clock, Phryne's eyes snapped open, eyeing it wearily as light from the corridor crept in as the door opened further. She pressed her hand upon the mattress and slowly began to push herself up, leaning on her side as the door opened enough to allow a person to enter. Phryne reached for the bedside lamp on her left and switched it on just as her bedroom door closed, revealing the figure of Dr Macmillan standing before her.

"Mac" she said tiredly, sitting up against her pillows and considering the woman before her. She appeared awake and alert, as Mac always did after operations, a state which made Phryne feel instantly more awake too. She was carrying a small brown leather bag in her right hand, and her hat was tipped slightly over her forehead in a way that reminded her of Jack. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry if I woke you" Mac said gently, walking towards her and sitting on the edge of the bed, before placing her bag upon the ground.

"You didn't" Phryne returned, looking into Mac's eyes and finding herself feeling slightly more relaxed. "I couldn't sleep." Mac nodded in understanding.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her medical eyes scanning her face and body analytically.

"Fine" Phryne replied truthfully. "I'm not in pain anymore" she added. Mac waited for her to continue and, after she did not, inhaled deeply and began to speak.

"I'm glad" she said sincerely. "And how are _you_ feeling, Phryne?" she asked. Phryne's bright green eyes met hers and held her gaze for several moments, as she thought of how to respond.

"I don't know" she said, her voice low and adopting an emotional edge which she fought back. "I can't think clearly, I need to sleep but my mind won't allow it" she said with mild irritation.

Mac nodded. She had seen Phryne like this before. When something was worrying her she would not be able to sleep soundly, her weary mind playing events and facts and possibilities over and over in her head. Usually when she felt like this she would have several glasses of strong whiskey to send her to sleep, but Mac could tell by her current state that she had not, which was significant.

"I brought my overnight bag from the hospital" she said, her eyes not leaving Phryne, who was grateful for the change in subject. "I didn't want you to be alone tonight." Phryne's eyes softened and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Thank you, Mac" she said gratefully. Mac clasped her hands tightly and returned the smile.

"You are going to be alright, Phryne" she said resolutely. Phryne's smile faltered. She nodded. Mac considered her for a few moments, noticing her pale complexion, her weary expression and her tired eyes. She imagined that her friend had been wrestling with her thoughts and feelings on her pregnancy, and was completely drained, and certainly not up to discussing the matter. She needed to rest. "I'm exhausted, and I've got to be at the hospital by 8am. Let's get some sleep" she said, and Phryne nodded absently, as Mac stood and changed into her nightwear.

Phryne felt the bed shift beside her as Mac got in beside her. Phryne smiled. They hadn't slept in the same bed together since their time together during the war. Mac always had an incredible ability to calm her, to ground her when she felt that she was losing control. As Mac lay down beside her she felt that she was anchoring her, drawing her back from despair and into the present moment. She felt the fear and nausea in her stomach quell slightly as she lay on her side towards Mac, her tired eyes drifting closed.

"Goodnight, Phryne" she said gently, turning out the light.

Phryne was asleep before she could form a response.

Mac woke shortly before 7am the next morning, removing her watch from the bedside table to check the time, before easing herself out of the bed and picking up her bag. She turned back towards the bed and noticed that Phryne was sound asleep. She smiled tiredly at her friend who, at least in sleep, appeared undisturbed by the frightening nature of her current situation. She was grateful that sleep had granted her a reprieve, but she knew that it would only be temporary; when Phryne woke up and had to consider the matter, as she knew she would be doing that day, she would be terrified. Not wishing to wake her, Mac quickly dressed herself and located some notepaper in a bedside table drawer. She grabbed the pillow case of bloodied items before scribbling her a quick note, placing it gently on her pillow and kissing her friend's forehead, before quietly leaving the room.

Just over an hour later Phryne's eyes snapped open, as the nausea in the pit of her stomach which she had quelled the night before rose within her. Phryne threw the covers aside and ran into her bathroom, throwing herself on the ground before the toilet just in time, as she was violently sick. Phryne held onto the edge of the toilet with her right hand, her left arm draped across her abdomen, as she continued to be sick. She had barely eaten anything the day before, and after a few minutes she stopped, her body trembling as she experienced the bitter aftertaste of the bile which had burned her throat. Phryne's eyes were glassy and tearful from exertion, and her tired body collapsed against the wall, as she leaned her forehead against the cool tiles, and wondered how she could have ever attributed such strong bouts of illness to alcohol. She rubbed her head in frustration and pushed herself up off the ground, rising unsteadily to her feet and heading towards the sink. Just as she began to run the cold tap a sudden thought struck her: where was Mac? Phryne walked slowly from the sink to the door which joined the bathroom to the bedroom and, looking inside, noticed that Mac and her bag were gone. She remembered that she had told her she needed to be at hospital that morning, and a brief glance at her watch revealed that it was just after 8am. Satisfied with the knowledge, Phryne headed back towards the sink and brushed her teeth and washed her face, before walking tiredly back into her bedroom.

Phryne felt the warmth of the early morning light upon her back as she walked back towards her bed, her keen eyes quickly locating a folded piece of paper on the pillow Mac had used. Phryne picked up the note and sat on the bed, opening it up and beginning to read.

 _Dear Phryne,_

 _I'm sorry for having to leave so early, but I am due at the hospital at 8am for a scheduled operation. I'm working until six. If you feel up to it, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner together this evening? I'll call you later this afternoon to discuss. If you have any questions or concerns you want to talk about we can discuss them fully._

 _I've taken the bloodied items with me and will dispose of them, lest poor Dot should stumble upon them this morning._

 _I meant what I said to you before, Phryne; this will be alright._

 _Love,_

 _Mac._

Phryne folded the note back up and held it in her hands, considering her friend's kind words and thoughts, and feeling slightly calmed by the message. She felt much more clear-headed this morning than she had done the evening before, and hoped that after spending the day quite alone to consider matters fully, she'd be able to meet Mac that evening for dinner with an idea of how she wished to proceed. She fought back the pang of doubt which suddenly struck her, mocking her confidence in such decision. Before she respond, a gentle tapping at her bedroom door caused her to look up towards it, as she folded the note smaller and hid it in her palm.

"Yes?" she called gently, her voice sounding more confident than she felt it would. The door slowly opened and Dot came in.

"Good morning, Miss" her oblivious companion smiled brightly, walking around the room and heading towards the curtains, which she drew, bathing Phryne in bright light.

"Good morning" Phryne returned amiably, feeling herself relaxing slightly at her friend's calming demeanour, and hoping that Mr B had kept his promise from the night before. "How are you today, Dot?" she asked pleasantly. Dot tidied her dressing table and turned towards her.

"Well, Miss. Thank you" she replied, her soft brown eyes meeting Phryne's. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" Phryne lied, drawing her dressing gown around her body and crossing her arms above her abdomen.

"The inspector called, Miss" Dot said gently, as she headed towards Phryne's wardrobe. Phryne felt her chest tighten and a lump form in her throat. "He said that Mr Solomon isn't going to be interviewed this morning, as he had a violent attack in the night and smacked his head against the cell wall" she continued. Phryne frowned at the image. "He's been taken to hospital, Miss, and the inspector suspects he'll be there for a couple of days. It took three men to stop him hitting his head against the wall, apparently."

"I can imagine" Phryne returned, her abdomen aching at the memory of the strength of the man. A moment later Phryne felt herself relieved slightly at this knowledge; it meant that her day was free and she was able to consider the matter that was at the forefront of her mind. But to do so, she needed to be quite alone. "I'm going into the city today, Dot. I have a few errands to run" she stated. Dot turned towards her and nodded, her eyes looking at her expectantly as she awaited her instructions. "Could you please get the blue skirt and matching coat? I'll wear it with the cream blouse and white scarf" she said, as her maid turned around and drew the garments from the wardrobe quickly.

"Would you like the evening blue Mary Jane shoes too, Miss?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied, easing herself off the bed. She found herself feeling dizzy at the action and, pushing this feeling aside, walked towards Dot, who quickly assisted her to dress.

As Phryne removed her nightgown and silk pyjamas she found herself considering the best setting for her thoughts. She needed to be quite alone and in a place which was comfortable and familiar; she thought of the city and the shops, the bustling cafes and busy workers, and felt that this would be the perfect place to go. Phryne felt herself hoping that, on this occasion, she would blend in with the crowds. Her attention from her plan was quickly distracted by a sharp gasp from Dot, causing Phryne to turn instantly towards her.

"Dot?" she said with concern. "Whatever's wrong?" she asked, her eyes focusing upon her maid's and following her line of sight to her abdomen, which was now covered in deep purple bruising. Her breath caught in her throat.

"What happened, Miss?" Dot asked with concern, placing her fingers tentatively upon her abdomen. Phryne felt herself tense involuntarily, which her astute companion picked up on immediately, removing her fingers and looking up at Phryne with apologetic eyes, afraid she had hurt her.

"It's nothing, Dot" Phryne said calmly, her voice soft and gentle. "Mr Solomon took issue with being apprehended yesterday afternoon, that's all" she added. "But I've been checked over by Mac and received a clean bill of health" she said, punctuating her statement with a small, reassuring smile. Technically it wasn't a lie; she wasn't _ill_ , was she? Though even this logic did not make it any easier lying to her faithful and trusted friend. Dot nodded slowly, her eyes drifting back down to the bruising.

"Okay, Miss" she said gently, before handing her her underwear and stockings. Phryne smiled gently at Dot, as they continued their usual morning routine, which she was able to maintain despite the growing feeling of terror which was rising within her.

Ten minutes later Phryne was dressed and had done her hair and make-up. She selected the scarf she wished to wear and arranged it around her neck and shoulders, before walking downstairs with Dot. As they reached the hallway Phryne could smell the strong scent of cooking eggs, and her calm expression faltered slightly, as a wave of nausea drifted over her. Phryne inhaled deeply to quell the sensation just as Mr B came out of the dining room.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher" he said warmly, his smile and his voice betraying nothing of the events of the night before. Phryne felt relieved. "Would you care for breakfast" he asked politely.

"Sorry, Mr B, I have some errands to run in the city" she said gently, straightening her coat as she spoke, and offering her butler a small, reassuring smile. "I'll be back in the early afternoon" she stated, turning towards Dot and kissing her upon the cheek. Dot smile lightly at the gesture and watched as Phryne walked towards the coat-stand and removed her black bag from the side table, checking its contents before heading towards the door.

"Does she seem alright to you, Mr Butler?" Dot asked, a confused frown marring her kindly face. Mr B considered her question for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm sure she's quite alright, Dorothy" he returned gently, his paternal voice low and soothing. He expected Miss Fisher would still be in pain from her injuries, and was attempting to conceal it from her maid. But Dr Macmillan had examined her, and even returned late the night before to spend the evening with her. He trusted the physician completely. Dot, reassured by the words of Mr B, but not completely convinced, nodded gently and headed into dining room to do some darning.

As soon as Phryne stepped out of her house she experienced a momentary feeling of relief, exhaling deeply as she walked briskly towards her car. But as she reached her Hispano-Suiza the fact that she was no longer being watched under the concerned eyes of her friends, whom she knew she could not hide her fear from for too long, began to falter. Because now, she actually had to consider the situation fully, she had to think through her options, she had to come to a decision. Phryne swallowed hard as she eased herself into the driver's seat and started the engine, driving down St Kilda and towards the city itself, as Mac's words echoed in her mind. _What do you want to do, Phryne?_

In truth, she didn't know. Or perhaps she did, but wasn't able to admit it to herself; she couldn't even think it too loud, otherwise it overwhelmed her. When Mac had informed her that she was pregnant the night before, she had quickly sought to deny it, to challenge it; but in reality the moment that Mac had asked her about her symptoms, the puzzle pieces had fallen into place and Phryne was struck with a strange, almost innate knowledge that her friend was correct, and she was indeed carrying a child. Jack's child. Phryne inhaled sharply and turned the corner, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles whitened. The three options she had had been weighing heavily upon her mind, and she had been considering them each in turn, in depth, completely, over and over again until her head spun with confusion and strain. She felt overwhelmed and afraid, and the choice seemed too difficult, too frightening, too real. As Phryne reached her destination and parked her car, she eased herself out of the driver's seat and onto the pavement, where she headed towards a little row of quaint shops she always adored.

Phryne walked slowly past clothing shops, book stores and antiques shops, her eyes drifting absently over the treasures within. She drew her attention from the windows and stared straight ahead, as she walked calmly down the street along with the other people, as though in a trance. As she walked down the street she pushed aside the thoughts of her options, and focused instead upon her condition. She was pregnant. _I'm pregnant_ , she thought to herself, forcing herself to repeat the thought over and over again until the words became louder, stronger and more assured in her mind. As she crossed the road and headed down past another row of shops, mainly couturiers and fashion stores, she found herself considering the matter deeper; she thought not simply of the words, but their implications. Phryne paused for a moment outside an expensive clothing store which featured a tall mannequin adorned with a black dress and cape which was lined with fur. She stared at the mannequin for a moment, before allowing her gaze to drift down the glass, and she stared at her reflection. Although she had instinctively fought the thought the night before, she now acknowledged that she did feel slightly… different, for want of a batter word, since discovering her pregnancy. Whether this was simply in her head or whether it was fact, she could not tell, but since discovering her condition she found herself feeling notably changed; and this frightened her. She felt as though she were seeing things differently, perceiving things as having a greater degree of significance, feeling things more deeply, perceiving new dangers. She sighed at this thought, ridding herself of her rambling thoughts, as she attempted to consider this feeling logically. In truth, since Mac had informed her of her pregnancy, she had felt physically different. Although her abdomen no longer ached, she found herself experiencing what could be best described as a deep sense of nervousness mingled with fear, which was radiating throughout her body, but centred in her abdomen. She felt as though there was something within her body that was different, that was vulnerable, and yet her abdomen felt somehow stronger than it had before. As Phryne considered this thought with confusion she looked at her reflection in the mirror once more, and was surprised to find that her left hand had (at some stage) placed itself gently upon her stomach. She swallowed hard and removed her hand, her stomach feeling instantly cooler without her touch, as she turned from the window and walked briskly down the street.

Phryne reached the end of the street and crossed the road again, heading towards more shops and stores and cafes. As she reached the other side of the road the weight of her thoughts caused her to feel quite unsteady, and so she walked into the nearest café and sat in a table beside the window, removing her coat and cloche and placing her bag upon the table. Phryne ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply, clasping her hands together on the table and staring out of the window, lost in her own thoughts, until the chipper voice of a young woman drew her attention behind her.

"Miss?" the young woman asked, causing Phryne to turn towards her. The lady was in her late teens with deep blue eyes and an honest smile, her honey-coloured hair arranged in a neat and modern up-do. She wore a kind, intelligent expression. "Are you ready to order, Miss?" she asked, her voice adopting a nervous tone which, Phryne expected, was due to her style of dress; well-to-do ladies did not often frequent this particular café, and Phryne suspected that the girl was under strict instructions from her employer not to upset or offend the 'well-dressed and wealthy young lady'. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, thank you" she said, sitting up straighter in her chair and turning towards her. "I'll have a pot of tea, please. Strong". The girl nodded, writing quickly in her little notebook before looking back towards Phryne.

"Would you like anything to eat, Miss?" she asked politely, her voice soft and gentle. Phryne considered the question. Whilst she had absolutely no desire to eat a single thing, her stomach and her dizziness protested most strongly, and deep down she knew that not to do so would be ill-advised; the last thing she wanted was to collapse. Again.

"Do you have Anzac biscuits?" Phryne asked curiously. She remembered the sweet treat from many years ago, and had not sampled it in quite some time. But she felt quite the pang for it now. The young girl smiled.

"I make them all the time at home, Miss. I'll have some fresh ones made for you" she said kindly.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, offering the girl another small smile as she turned around and headed back towards the kitchen, her golden hair disappearing from view.

Whilst she waited for her order, Phryne could smell the freshly brewed tea and coffee, sweet cakes, pastries and the faint scent of cigarettes. She yearned for a cigarette, but had not brought any with her, and was sure that Mac would disapprove strongly if she found out. Phryne chuckled lightly at the thought before checking her watch. It was just after eleven, and she would be having dinner with Mac later that day. She inhaled deeply and looked down at her hands, her lips parting slightly as she looked at her right hand. Her thumb was turning a ring around and around on her finger in a soothing and repetitive motion which she had not been aware of. Upon closer inspection she recognised the item of jewellery she was wearing, and her eyes narrowed in confusion: she was wearing the silver and emerald Claddagh ring that Jack had bought her. Her fingers stilled and she stretched out her hand before her, staring at the beautiful piece of jewellery as footsteps approached her from behind. She couldn't even remember putting it on. Guilt rose within her once more, and her body was overcome with an oppressive heat which stifled her, just as the young waitress approached her with her order.

"Here you are, Miss" she said, laying down the tea and biscuits beside her. Phryne, startled out of her thoughts, blinked several times and turned towards her.

"Thank you" she said gently, drawing the biscuits before her. They were warm and smelled wonderful, causing memories of her previous life to come flooding back to her. She rose one to her lips and nibbled it cautiously, finding the sweet, comforting taste soothe her instantly. The young waitress, who had just laid out the sugar and milk, hovered nervously beside her.

"Is… everything alright, Miss?" she asked cautiously, remembering Mrs Jacobs' caution about not offending this particular guest. Phryne turned towards her with a gentle smile.

"The biscuits are divine, thank you" she said, placing the biscuit back on the plate and reaching into her bag. "You are quite talented" she added kindly, before handing the girl a £1 note. Phryne watched as the waitress's eyes widened in shock, and she stared at Phryne as though she were handing her a gun.

"Oh, thank you Miss, but I… I couldn't…" she stammered.

"I insist" Phryne said gently, tucking the note into the young woman's apron. The waitress stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"Th-thank you" she said, and Phryne offered her another reassuring smile. "I… Is there anything else I can get for you, Miss?"

"No, thank you. This is perfect" she replied. The waitress nodded, uttered some more words of thanks, and disappeared nervously from view.

Phryne turned back towards her table and began to pour her tea, adding milk and a generous amount of sugar. As she stirred her cup the ring she wore clinked against the spoon, the green emeralds staring up at Phryne defiantly, and reminded her very much of Jack.

Jack.

Phryne removed the spoon and laid it down upon the napkin, before bringing the hot liquid to her lips and taking several revitalising sips. She laid the cup down and found herself overcome with guilt once more, as memories of Jack flooded her. She remembered their first meeting, their cases, the development of their working and personal relationship. She membered his words, his counsel, his support. She felt his strong arms around her when he gathered her into his arms and carried her away from Murdoch Foyle's lair; she felt his body upon her when he pushed her out of danger on the set of _Ruddigore_ , and she felt his hands on her waist, drawing her towards him and kissing her passionately upon the airfield. She inhaled deeply as she attempted to calm herself, her hand trembling slightly against her teacup as she remembered the amorous nights they had spent together, their deep conversations, how safe she felt in his arms. Three years of their relationship flooded to the forefront of her mind in mere seconds, causing her to feel dizzy with guilt and love and fear and a dozen other emotions which overwhelmed her completely; but the greatest of these was guilt.

She was carrying his child and she had not told him. And, at this precise moment in time, she was questioning whether she should tell him. The prospect of not telling him that his child was growing inside her felt so completely wrong and cruel to her that it almost choked her, and yet, the thought of telling his seemed equally cruel. Over the past three years they had flirted, touched, talked, their entire experience leading towards what seemed like a natural (perhaps even inevitable) development in their relationship, from friendship to romance. It was only when they had begun to see each other romantically that she realised how little had actually changed; she had always trusted him, cared for him, and adored him completely. Perhaps she had always loved him. And yet, despite three years of knowing each other, caring for each other, and experiencing a level of closeness and trust that she had never experienced with any man, something drastic had happened which she felt she could not tell him; he, the one person above all others who should know, who _deserved_ to know. And yet telling him seemed so cruel.

Their relationship had been the subject of much discussion, both in private and in the press, by her family and his superiors. There was disapproval on both sides and threats to both of their reputations but, thankfully, neither Jack nor Phryne cared, and they overcame it. But a child would not. Phryne swallowed hard at the thought, stirring her tea absently as she considered the facts, attempting to consider the situation logically and with a degree of detachment which, at this precise moment, she was finding difficult to assume. If it were discovered that Phryne were carrying Jack's child, a child created out of wedlock, then his reputation with his superiors would be tarnished. The Chief Commissioner had threatened to fire him if he did not stop working with Phryne, so what would he do if he found out that she was expecting his child? Phryne felt angered by this thought. Jack was a good, noble and honourable man, who was devoted to his work and was a dedicated Police officer. He did not deserve for all that to be risked, compromised, because of some aged older man's Victorian views on decency. And yet, it would be. Although Phryne was modern and an idealist, she was not naïve to the powerful effect the ignorance and complacency of others would have, especially in terms of social convention. Her own reputation, on the other hand, was of significantly less concern to her; she was frequently reminded of the negative affect her actions would have upon her reputation, and she had paid this no heed before. She did not intend on starting now. Whilst she was wary of the affect her pregnancy would have on her work, her reputation and her standing within society, it concerned her much less than the effect it would have on Jack's. She would always have money and a title, but his salary and his rank could be taken away from him in a heartbeat. Her stomach tightened with guilt at the thought, and her entire body tensed. Through her confusion and fear, her concerns and doubts, one thought remained loud and clear in her own troubled mind: she would not allow any harm to come to Jack Robinson.

As she continued to think of Jack, her thoughts drifted from the professional affects her pregnancy would have upon him to the personal ones, and she found herself facing one of the most terrifying questions she had ever had to consider: would Jack want this child? He was a good, kind and noble man, and although she did not doubt he would want to 'do the right thing' by her and the baby, she did not want him to be obligated, or trapped, or forced into a life he did not choose. No one deserved that. As she pondered this further, she found herself trying desperately to gather all information she could about Jack and children. She remembered a conversation they'd had together after their first case, when he told her that he and Rosie had not 'been blessed' with children. Did use of the term 'blessed' denote his fondness of children? His want of them? Or was it simply an adherence to social politeness in relation to this subject? She did not know. In any case, that had been a very different conversation in a very different time; Jack was married (albeit unhappily), had a respectable job and an indestructible reputation. Until she came along. She remembered Rosie's words to her about the negative affect she was having upon Jack's life and work; she had considered the allegation for a short while after it was first made, and dismissed it almost entirely. Until now. Now, she considered precisely how she was risking Jack's reputation and his career. It was all her fault. This wasn't the prospect of a married man having a child with his wife, this was a divorced but respected Detective Inspector expecting a child with a wealthy aristocrat with a very public reputation. Would he want a child with her? A woman who lived recklessly and dangerously? Who partied until dawn and drank far too much? Who drove without care for the speed limits, who flew a plane and who frequented various clubs of condemnable reputation? As she thought about this she found herself wondering not only whether Jack would wish to have a child with her, but whether the child would wish to have her as a mother. _A mother_ , she thought, the words seeming so alien to her. _Could I really be a mother?_ Phryne placed her head in her hand and rubbed it tiredly, as she considered her thoughts on the subject. Although the logical part of her mind was screaming at her not to tell Jack, the emotional part was imploring her to. She needed him. Now. Phryne shook the thought away. She couldn't tell him. She simply couldn't. And yet she didn't have a choice, did she? There was only so long she could conceal her condition.

With a start, Phryne realised that her previous train of thought had been under the assumption that she would, in fact, continue with the pregnancy. The train of thought had come to her naturally, instinctively, and was quite clear. _Is this what I want?_ She thought, as the image of her changing shape, a tiny infant, a growing child, her life changing, flooded her mind in seconds and rendered her breathless, emotional and completely terrified. She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought of this, struggling to imagine herself with a child, with a life involving a child. A young child, at least. She had Jane, of course, but Jane was a young woman. She was intelligent, capable and completely wonderful. But when she'd came to Phryne she had already acquired her intelligence and her abilities in her life, Phryne simply had to provide her with food, clothing and shelter and a safety. _Which I failed_ she thought bitterly, as the memory of Jane's kidnap floated back to her. Her lifestyle was dangerous and unpredictable and, in truth, that was one of the main reasons why she sent Jane to boarding school. She considered how many times her friends and family had been put in danger because of her, and how she hadn't been able to protect them at crucial moments. Although they were alright in the end, there was always a new threat, new danger; as experienced adults they often overcame such matter together, but this was different. It _would_ be different with a child. A baby. How could she possibly protect a defenceless, vulnerable, innocent baby when she sometimes struggled to protect herself and those around her? How could she justify bringing a baby into her dangerous life? Was it selfish to even consider it? With a detached and frightening sense of logic, Phryne considered how all the concerns she had been considering would all be removed from her mind and her life with one small yet risky operation. Her stomach turned at the thought, and she found the emotional part of her mind screaming at her, and at that moment she was completely overwhelmed with terror, as the realisation of something she had always known since the moment Mac told her about her pregnancy came to light: she could not have an abortion. She couldn't. She couldn't.

Frightened by her internal admission of this, and her acceptance of this knowledge, Phryne rose promptly from her seat and picked up her coat. She dressed quickly and left a very generous tip upon the table, before walking briskly out of the café and down the road, lowering her head and tilting her cloche to conceal the tears which were burning in her eyes.

Phryne darted across the road and walked for several blocks, unsure of where she was going or when she would stop, her heels clacking furiously upon the pavement. The revelation she had had in the café frightened her, and although it provided her with an initial feeling of relief, she quickly became overwhelmed with fear and guilt once more, as a thousand questions swam in her mind, each demanding an answer all at once. Would she tell Jack? She'd have to, wouldn't she, if she was intending on keeping the child. Or was she not keeping the child? Would she go abroad and have the baby, arrange for it to be adopted into a kind family? Travel to England, perhaps? Or France? How would she hide her condition? How could she conceal a pregnancy from her friends, her staff, her colleagues, from Jack? Phryne sighed in frustration and crossed another road, walking briskly down it at a fast pace in a desperate attempt to calm herself. Jack would notice, of course he would. From the way he looked at her the night before she could tell that he already sensed that something was wrong, and there was only a finite amount of time that the excuse of pain and tiredness from a bruised abdomen would sate his concern. He was an intelligent, observant and empathetic man, and he would notice that something was not right, and it wouldn't take him long to establish the cause. Phryne turned sharply around a corner and found the sound of laughing children drawing her from her thoughts.

Phryne slowed her pace and looked over the tall hedges to her left and into the enclosed space they concealed, which she found to be a park. Slowly, and with little thought or premeditation, Phryne opened the wrought iron gate and walked along the path, her eyes upon the children and adults within the park, as she headed towards a nearby bench and sat down. As she sat on the bench and looked into the park, an area which brought back memories of her youth with her sister, she found herself wondering what it was that had drawn her into the park; it was though she had entered the area in a trance, unable to form the intention to go inside, and even less capable of stopping herself.

Phryne sat perfectly still on the bench for several minutes, a cool breeze drifting over her, and carrying with it the scents of hibiscus and freshly cut grass. She could hear the sound of swings being push through the air, children laughing and playing, their little feet running across the ground. There were several adults in the vicinity, all looking out for their children or charges, their voices barely audible above the happy chatter and laughter. Phryne smiled slightly at the sound, before looking at the scene before her once more, as though she were seeing it with new eyes. She felt fear rise within her as she realised how alien this area, this life, was to her. By sitting on the bench and looking in on a snapshot of the lives of these children and their guardians, Phryne felt as though she were an explorer in a faraway land discovering some kind of mythical tribe; a tribe she neither knew much about nor belonged to. She felt her body tense slightly, and sat up straight, her left arm across her abdomen as she watched the children in the park. In that moment, she was struck by a feeling of unprecedented terror; she knew nothing about children, she had scarcely interacted with them during her life, and had actually managed to rather skilfully avoid them. With the exception of Jane, of course. But as Phryne considered earlier, Jane was rather exceptional, and so she was _the_ exception. She also came to her as a teenager, intelligent and sweet-wise, modern and independent. A baby was different. A baby would be small and vulnerable and defenceless, and require the kind of care that Phryne knew absolutely nothing about. That baby would then grow into one of these running, shrieking, sticky-fingered little creatures, a class of child she knew even less about. She knew nothing about fevers and crying and tantrums and childrearing. Nothing at all. As she considered her lack of knowledge in this area, she found herself facing it in another more immediate one too: pregnancy. Whilst Phryne had an above average knowledge of medicine due to her experience in the war, pregnancy was not something she was overly familiar. She thought of the changes to her body, the lifestyle changes she would have to make, the limitations she would have in her condition. Even in 1930, pregnancy was dangerous, as was childbirth, which had a high maternal mortality rate. There was also a great risk to the child, too. Phryne shuddered. It was not often that Phryne felt ignorant and out of her depth, but now was most definitely one of those times.

Phryne's mind once again wandered onto the subject of her own peculiar lifestyle. She had wealth and a position in society, which meant that she was able to financially support a child, but this was only a small part of it. The child would have the comforts she herself was bereft of in her youth, but there were other considerations which needed to be accounted for. The child needed to be safe, protected, cared for, loved. Could she do that? Did she know how? Was she capable of it? And even if she could provide this kind of support for her child, would it be enough? Her lifestyle was dangerous, as was Jack's, and between them they would have created many enemies, and would continue to do so, many of whom would not bat an eyelid at threatening or even harming their child, if they believed it would get them what they wanted; a reprieve from a certain offence, some kind of material or financial gain, or anything else that Phryne and Jack would be able to arrange. Could she really risk bringing their child into a world where they would be so vulnerable? And even if she could, could she guarantee that she could protect it? The last child entrusted to her care was Janey, who was kidnapped and murdered by a madman when Phryne was supposed to be taking care of her. How could she bring another child into her life and risk them meeting the same fate? A child who would be younger, smaller, more vulnerable and more defenceless than her brave, kind, beautiful sister? It would be like losing Janey all over again.

But she couldn't have an abortion.

Despite all the questions and confusion, the doubts and uncertainty, that one factor remained clear in her troubled mind. She couldn't abort this child, she couldn't. But what that meant, she did not know. It narrowed down her choices from three to two, and it was certainly the most complicated of the choices, but it was the decision she had chosen. She couldn't have an abortion. She simply couldn't. As she sat in the shade on a bench which stood before various tall trees, she found herself considering her pregnancy once more, and found that, despite her terror at the prospect, the fact was that another human being, made from both her and Jack, was forming inside her. She found herself wondering what that person would be like, what their opinions would be, their tastes, their desires, and then the thought became too frightening and too real and she closed herself off once more. _I do not want an abortion_. But where did that leave her? Could she take care of this child? Their child? Phryne found herself considering her lifestyle once more, her independence, her partying, her drinking, her recklessness, and the dangers associated with her work, and Jack's. If she wanted to keep this child, and to take care of it, it seemed as though she would have to protect it not only from the world, but from herself. She sighed in frustration, running her hand across her forehead and then through her air, before leaning back and taking a deep breath.

 _What do you want to do, Phryne?_ echoed Mac's voice in her mind. She didn't know. All she knew was that she did _not_ want to have an abortion. But what that meant for her, for Jack, for this child, she did not know. Was she being selfish? Was this another one of the Honourable Phryne Fisher's reckless decisions? She didn't know. But she was making progress. She just needed a little more time.

But the sound of laughing and playing in the park which was less than fifteen feet away from her was a stark reminder that time was something she was rapidly running out of. If she was not going to terminate the pregnancy, she had to prepare herself for the fact that she would find herself with a baby in seven months' time. The question now was, was she capable of caring for the child? Or would she have to make the heart-breaking decision to entrust her baby into the care of another? With her connections and her finances she could certainly make a discreet arrangement, and ensure the child is well provided for and raised in a stable, loving family.

 _What do you want to do, Phryne?_ came Mac's voice once more.

"I don't know" she replied aloud, her voice low and almost whispered. "I don't know" she repeated, before clasping her hands tightly together and rising from the bench.

Phryne felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes, and blinked them back furiously as she walked down the path and back towards the wrought iron gate. Before she reached the gate she heard a dull thud from somewhere nearby, followed by the pained cry of a young child. Phryne turned towards the sound and found herself walking towards it instinctively, heading a few meters down the path to her left, which led directly to the park, before stopping and finding a small child curled up on the floor and holding his knee, wailing. The little boy looked about three or four years old, and was dressed in a white shirt, brown trousers and smart shoes. The clothes were expensive and the child was clearly from a very well-to-do background. Evidently he had just come from some kind of formal event and had been ushered into the park to blow off steam. Phryne walked quickly towards the child, placing her hands beneath his arms and drawing him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, running her eyes across the tear-stained face of the little boy, whose deep brown eyes reminded her of Dot.

Upon feeling the strange lady's hands upon him the little boy tensed, immediately stopped crying, and stared at her in shock. Phryne's eyes drifted over his face and towards his leg, which had been quite badly cut by a jagged piece of glass upon the ground. The boy sniffled and began to cry again, and Phryne, who glanced around and could see no parents nearby or searching for the child, lifted him off the ground and held him onto her hip, walking towards a low wall and sitting him upon it. She tugged at the top of her skirt and crouched down before him, placing one hand gently behind his injured leg and using the other to explore around the wound.

"You're being very brave" she said as she met his gaze, her voice low and kind. The little boy had stopped crying and was now staring at Phryne, his light-brown curls falling over his eyes. She returned her attention to his knee and examined it closer. "Did you fall onto the broken glass?" she asked. The little boy nodded in agreement, and looked as though he was about to burst into tears. "It's alright" Phryne said reassuringly, hoping to prevent further crying. "My name's Phryne. What's yours?"

"Michael" the little boy responded quietly, pressing his little hands onto the wall as he continued to stare nervously at Phryne. Phryne smiled at him and he seemed to relax slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Michael" she said kindly. "My name's Phryne" she said, watching as the little boy seemed confused by her name. She pressed her lips into a small smile and drew her attention to her bag, removing a handkerchief and folding it over a few times, before pressing it gently to his knee. "You've got quite a nasty cut, Michael, but you'll be alright" she said gently, her bright green eyes looking up at him once more. "Is your mother with you?" Michael stared at her in surprise, as though she had just asked whether he'd flown to the park on the back of a phoenix.

"Nanny is with me" he replied, his voice slightly louder and more confident. Phryne drew her attention from the child's injured knee and to his face.

"And what is nanny's name?" she asked, watching as the boy gave her another look of confusion.

"Nanny" he said uncertainly, staring at her from beneath his brown curls. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded.

"Very well, Michael" she said kindly. "Shall we see if we can find-"

"Michael!" came a loud, authoritative voice from down the path.

Phryne rose instinctively to her feet and stood before the child, staring down the pathway and finding herself met by an irate older woman. She was adorned in a dress of Victorian design, dressed almost entirely in black, and staring at the child in question. She wore metal-rimmed glasses and had her hair in a tight bun, scraped back entirely from her bird-like face. As she got closer, Phryne considered that the woman had the appearance of a rather displeased seagull. She suppressed a small smirk at the likeness.

"Good afternoon, I'm Phryne Fisher" Phryne stated, taking a step forward and offering her hand. The woman looked at Phryne appraisingly and a small smile crept onto her lips (which surprised Phryne somewhat) as she shook her hand.

"Elspeth Manderley" the woman said formally, nodding as she spoke, before turning towards the young child with an accusing eye. "I do apologise if Michael has disturbed you."

"Not at all" said Phryne confidently. "He fell over and injured himself on some glass, I was just checking that he is alright" she explained, hoping to save the clearly anxious child from getting into trouble from what was truly an accident. "People can be so careless with their litter."

"Indeed they can, Miss Fisher" Elspeth Manderley agreed, her hawk-like gaze befalling little Michael, whose hand began to lose grip in the handkerchief. Phryne moved towards him and removed it from his hand, folding it once more and placing it in his hand again, showing him how to hold it.

"That's it" she said kindly, flashing the little boy a reassuring smile. His worried eyes brightened through his haze of tears, and he smiled back. The poor child was clearly used to being chastised by his archaic governess, who was evidently used to keep him away from the company of the wealthy, well-dressed people his home was accustomed to. _Almost certainly including his parents_ , Phryne thought bitterly, remembering how shocked the child had been when she'd asked if his mother was with him. "Are you feeling better now, Michael?" she asked kindly.

"He is quite alright, Miss Fisher" replied Ms Manderley, who walked up towards her and reached for Michael's hand, which he held obediently. "Come on, young man. That's quite enough of that. Miss Fisher does not have time for your hysterics."

"He was not hysterical, Ms Manderley" Phryne replied politely. "He was very brave and made no fuss at all" she said, omitting to mention the details of his crying which, in Phryne's opinion, had been completely understandable. "Such a polite little boy" she said, reaching towards his hand, which he shook obediently. "It was lovely to meet you, Michael" she added, hoping that his wretched governess was listening. The little boy looked up at her with his deep brown eyes, and his lips turned up into a smile.

"Bye bye, Miss Fisher" he said sweetly, as the haggard governess bade Phryne good day and led the child back down the path, no doubt chiding him about running.

Phryne watched after them for a moment before turning around and walking from the park, feeling even more confused than before.

Phryne walked back to her car and drove back to St Kilda, pulling up outside her house shortly after one o'clock. As soon as she opened the door she could smell bread baking and vegetables boiling, and was surprised to find that she was quite famished. She removed her cloche and placed it beside her bag on the table. Just as she began to remove her coat, Dorothy emerged from the dining room.

"Oh, hello Miss, I'm glad you're back" she said, walking towards the phone. Phryne considered how such words of welcome were never good news.

"Why's that, Dot?" she asked curiously, as her companion walked towards her with a few sheets of paper.

"You've had a few messages, Miss" she began, as Phryne leafed through the telephone notes in question. "Miss Bunji Ross said she and the fliers are going to the Green Mill tomorrow evening, and they would like you to join them" she stated. Phryne considered this for a moment before nodding; she hadn't seen Bunji in some time, and she could use a distraction. "Dr Macmillan has tried to call you twice, and Inspector Robinson telephoned just a few minutes ago, and said he needs to speak with you urgently, Miss." Phryne looked up towards Dot, feeling her stomach drop as she did so. _Did he know?_ She thought, before instantly dispelling the idea. _No, of course not. How could he? He's probably calling with an update on Solomon._

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne replied, before making her way towards the telephone and calling Jack at the Station. "Good afternoon, Inspector. I understand you've been trying to get hold of me" Phryne stated, banishing the rising feel of guilt she was battling.

"Yes, Phryne" he said, sounding slightly breathless. His tone was low and serious. Something was wrong. Before Phryne could ask, Jack continued to speak. "A young woman has gone missing following a medical appointment. A scarf with blood on it which we believe to be hers was found at the scene which, combined with the fact that she is rather wealthy, leads us to believe it could be a possible kidnapping."

"When did she go missing?" Phryne asked.

"About thirty minutes ago" Jack responded. Phryne could hear him moving things around, possibly papers, as he spoke. "The young lady is quite well-to-do, and due to the nature of her medical appointment she is quite vulnerable. We need to find her as soon as possible, and I would appreciate your input in this case."

"Of course, Jack, I'll come at once" Phryne stated. "I'll meet you at the scene. Where was her appointment?"

"At the Women's Hospital. She's actually a patient of Dr Macmillan's" Jack returned. Phryne swallowed hard and adjusted her hold upon the receiver.

"And what precisely was the nature of her medical appointment?" she asked nervously.

"She had an appointment with Dr Macmillan at half-past twelve today regarding her current condition" he began, "the victim is eight months pregnant."


	20. Chapter 18 pt 1

Phyrne inhaled sharply as she considered Jack's words, her stomach tightening as she processed what she had just been told. Whilst a case would be a welcome distraction from her current predicament, this was certainly not what she was expecting. Phryne felt nauseous and incredibly afraid, but banished these thoughts to the back of her mind; now was not the time to be selfish, a young woman needed her help. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, nodding against the phone and adjusting her hold upon the receiver.

"What's her name?" Phryne asked quietly.

"Her name is Julia Blake" he replied. "She's twenty-four years old, married to Robin Blake, of Blake & Co., the shipping magnate" he explained. Phryne nodded, she recognised the name.

"Did she disappear from the hospital?" Phryne asked.

"Yes" Jack responded. "Her appointment ended shortly before 1pm, and we were called shortly afterwards. Her bloodied scarf and bag were found outside the hospital, near the area designated for taxis. The lady who found the clothes and reported the matter was an Amy Landale, who was also a patient of Dr Macmillan's. It appears that she and the victim talked in the waiting room and became friendly. She recognised the scarf and raised the alarm" Phryne nodded in understanding, as she continued to fight back a rising feeling of fear. "There are some reports of screaming and a black car driving off at speed, but we won't know more until we get to the scene and interview the witnesses. Time is obviously of the essence."

"Of course" Phryne responded, "I'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Phryne" Jack replied, and she rung off.

Phryne's fingers hovered over the receiver for a moment, her eyes glassy and alight, as she processed this new information. A young, heavily pregnant woman with considerable wealth had been kidnapped in broad daylight after attending a medical appointment. She felt physically sickened, and desperately worried for the woman, and her baby. She turned sharply on the spot and headed back towards the coat stand, removing her coat and pulling it back on just as Dot emerged from the dining room.

"Are you off already, Miss?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, Dot. A young woman has gone missing, possibly kidnapped, and I'm going to help Jack to find her" she stated resolutely, as she picked up her bag and a new pair of gloves.

"That's awful, Miss" Dot said lightly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes" she responded, her bright eyes meeting Dot's; for a moment she was reminded of the little boy in the park, and she felt her stomach tighten at the memory. She fought it back. "Ask Cec and Bert if they know of any taxis outside the Women's Hospital between 12.50 and 1.15pm. I know it's a long shot but someone may have seen something." Dot nodded immediately in response.

"I'll call them straight away, Miss" she said.

"Thank you, Dot" she replied, readjusting her cloche and heading towards the door. "I'll keep you updated. Any news, please leave a message for me at the station." Dot nodded in response and headed towards the phone, as Phryne left the house and went back towards her car, easing herself behind the wheel and placing her bag down beside her. Her seat was still warm.

Phryne spent the whole car journey to the hospital in a state of barely-suppressed anxiety. Her senses were heightened, her heart was racing, and the sickening feeling within her stomach was increasing with each passing moment. As she pulled up outside the hospital she sat perfectly still for several moments, her hands upon the wheel, as she inhaled deeply and fought to push these feelings out of her mind and body. She needed to focus on the case, the vulnerable woman who had gone missing, and was probably in great danger at this very moment. Phryne opened her door and eased herself out of her car, placing her hand upon her cloche as she pulled her bag from the passenger seat and heading towards the main entrance. As she was crossing the road towards the main door she saw the figure of Jack Robinson, his trademark long coat and distinctive hat adorning his body. Her stomach tightened, guilt and fear flooding her once more, causing her to feel light-headed and rather unsteady. She clenched her jaw and carried on walking towards him.

Jack heard her familiar step behind him and turned around, greeting her with a polite smile as he took a step towards her.

"Miss Fisher" he greeted pleasantly, as the two officers accompanying him also turned to face her. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Not at all" Phryne replied, her eyes darting from Jack to his officers. "Shall we?" she said, walking into step with him and leading the men into the hospital.

Phryne stood beside Jack, and lead him and his officers to the maternity department where Mac's office was situated. She walked down the familiar corridor in silence as Jack explained what they knew so far, her heels clacking on the polished ground, as the scents of bleach and carbolic hung heavily in the air. Jack turned towards her as he spoke, noting the paleness of her complexion and the clear, almost glazed look in her eyes; she was clearly anxious about something, and he considered what it could be. Phryne's empathy and personal experiences meant that cases such as this one affected her deeply, which he expected was partially linked to her current state; though he also imagined that the fact she had been dragged back into the hospital in which she almost lost her life just a few months before probably didn't assist. Wary of the fact that two of his constables were behind him, Jack subtly moved towards Phryne, reducing the distance between them in an attempt to comfort her. He watched as she turned towards him, her eyes soft and her mouth poised into a small smile, as she led them directly into the waiting room for the maternity department.

Phryne stepped into the waiting room and looked around, as Jack paused by her side and the officers remained behind her. There room itself was a large rectangular shape, with chairs arranged around the walls, which were adorned with painted pictures of mothers and their children. The room had high windows which the light shone brightly through, dancing upon the tiled floor, casting shadows from the legs of tables and chairs across the ground in an intricate pattern. To the left of the room and at the back were the entrances to the offices and examination rooms, which were clearly marked with black lettering. Phryne's eyes drifted to Mac's office towards the left, before her attention was diverted to the sound of a stifled sob to her right. A woman with light brown hair and wearing a light pink dress had her head inclined, her hand pressed over her mouth as her shoulders shook. Phryne's eyes drifted to her stomach, which the woman was holding protectively, and she estimated that she was around five to six months pregnant. A nurse was sitting beside her, holding her hand gently in her own and offering her hushed words of comfort. Phryne swallowed.

"That's Mrs Landale" Jack said quietly, turning towards his officers. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Take her statement, but be calm and understanding" Jack ordered, his words causing Phryne to turn towards him. "Explain to her that her statement is important, and that she should take her time to recall the events of today. How Mrs Blake seemed, what she said, where she said she was going, who with. I don't want either of you upsetting her, so be patient and be kind" he stated. The young officers nodded confidently towards Jack before walking towards the woman, who looked up at them with frightened eyes. Phryne turned towards Jack and was just about to speak, when Mac's office door slowly opened, and she emerged from it.

"Phryne, Inspector Robinson" she said gently, a degree of relief present in her tone. Phryne looked up at her friend, noticing the worry in her eyes. "Please, come through" she said, indicating towards her office. Jack removed his hat and walked with Phryne into the office.

Mac closed the door behind them and headed towards her desk, indicating to the two chairs before the desk, which Jack and Phryne sat in. Jack removed his hat and placed it on the table beside him, as he removed his notebook and pen from his pocket. The office was fairly large and rather spacious, with Mac's ornate desk and chairs to the far right, behind which was a comfortable couch. The wall to the far right was lined with shelves, containing hundreds of books on anatomy, medicine and associated subjects. To the far left was an examination table, screen and tall cabinet containing various medical equipment. Phryne had been in Mac's office many times before, when meeting her friend after her shift or attempting to entice her away from her paperwork after a long day. Despite the nature of the department, and the items in Mac's office, she never felt uncomfortable or overly concerned. But as she sat on the other side of her desk with Jack beside her, surrounded by medical equipment and knowledge, books and diagrams, models and charts displaying all sorts of pregnancy and baby-related facts, she found the fear which she had managed to suppress rise within her. Her mouth went dry and she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply, willing the fear away once more, as the scent of Jack and her proximity to him caused her guilt to return, and almost completely overwhelm her; it felt as though all the air had been withdrawn from the room. Phryne exhaled slowly and turned towards Mac, who she noticed was watching her intently. She felt Jack's eyes suddenly turn upon her.

"What can you tell us about Mrs Blake's disappearance?" Phryne asked, crossing her legs and holding onto the edge of the chair. Mac focused on Phryne for a moment before leaning back in her chair and recounting the events which Phryne had already been informed of. "And how would you describe Mrs Blake?"

"She's a very nice young lady" Mac replied instantly, walking around her desk and taking up her seat. "Thoughtful, compassionate, intelligent. She has a wonderful sense of humour" she said, a small smile playing upon her lips. Mac's light-blue eyes met Phryne's and held her gaze. Phryne blinked and her gaze faltered. "She is very conscientious; asks lots of sensible questions about her pregnancy, about the baby. She wants to make sure she's doing everything just right." Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"She's eight months pregnant, is that correct?" asked Jack,

"Yes" Mac responded.

"So I'd imagine you don't have many more appointments with her before the baby arrives?" he asked. Phryne felt a wave of heat flush her skin, and she clasped her hands tightly in her lap.

"No" Mac said, her eyes flickering towards her friend, who quickly regained her composure. "This was the penultimate appointment" she explained, turning towards Jack. "And, based on my examination of her today, I'd say that the baby could be arriving slightly earlier than anticipated."

"How much earlier?" asked Phryne.

"Imminently" Mac returned. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"How did she seem to you, Dr Macmillan?" Jack asked.

"In what way?" Mac asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"In herself" Jack replied. "Her general demeanour, her behaviour. Did she seem herself?" he asked. Mac hesitated.

"She… she did seem rather distracted today" she replied. "I put it down to her being tired, she seemed exhausted" she said, "which is not uncommon" she added, eliciting a nod from Jack. "When I examined her and told her that the baby could be arriving any day now she seemed frightened, almost panicked. Many mothers to be are during the final stages, especially when told that things could be happening slightly earlier than usual" she added, feeling Phryne's eyes upon her. "Her blood pressure was lower than I would have liked, and she seemed to have lost some weight. Not much, just a couple of pounds or so" she added. "I tried to talk to her but she just made the usual excuses; said she was tired, making the final preparations, was worried about the delivery" she explained. "All very common, particularly during this stage." Jack nodded.

"Did you suspect it was something more?" Phryne asked.

"Yes" Mac replied. "She had always asked very detailed question about childbirth, and was very calm and very collected during our conversations, which were incredibly candid" she explained. Phryne's stomach tightened. She nodded. "When I mentioned the weight loss to her she seemed embarrassed; she said she'd been feeling a little run down lately and very tired, and had lost her appetite" Mac explained. "I suspected she may be nervous about the impending delivery, or perhaps a personal problem, but she didn't feel able to confide it" she added. "So I booked her in for another appointment next week, slightly earlier than usual, so that I could make sure she's alright. I told her she could call me at any time, made sure she had my personal number, and walked her out of the department."

"What time was that?" asked Jack.

"Shortly before 1pm." Mac replied. "I was due to see Mrs Landale at 1pm. She and Julia were quite friendly, and would always talk in the waiting room, they had done so that morning. Mrs Landale left the department shortly before her appointment as her young son was with her, and she walked him to the front of the building to be collected by his uncle to attend a football match" she explained. "I waited for her in my office. And then at around five past one she came in, sobbing, holding the scarf. It was covered in blood and it was definitely Julia's. I went out with her to the front of the building to where she found it, noticed her bag beneath a bench, and a small pool of blood upon the ground" Mac said, her voice becoming lower as she spoke, her eyes flickering up towards Jack. "I then reported the matter to the Police immediately" she said, and Jack nodded. Mac turned towards Phryne. "I tried to call you a couple of times too" she said kindly.

"Yes, I know, Dot told me. I was running some errands in the morning and didn't get back until around half-past one" she explained. Mac nodded. "I understand there were reports of someone seeing a cab? And hearing screaming?"

"Yes" Mac replied. "One of the porters informed me that he thought he heard a woman call out. When he went to investigate he saw a black taxi drive quickly out of the car park, colliding with a parked taxi as it headed away."

"Do you know the porter's name?" Jack asked.

"Adam Yellat" Mac replied promptly. "He had to take a patient to one of the wards upstairs, but if you ask at reception they'll be able to inform you where he is currently." Jack nodded in understanding and put his notebook in his breast pocket.

"Thank you" he replied, rising from his seat. "I'll tell my officers to find Mr Yellat and get a statement" he added, walking from the room. Phryne nodded and turned slowly towards Mac who, upon hearing the door close behind the inspector, rose from her seat and walked around her desk towards Phryne.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry. Phryne fought back the urge to burst into tears at the question, clenching her jaw and nodding, as she slowly rose from her seat.

"I'm fine" she said, pressing her lips together into a tight smile. Mac stared at her with a disbelieving expression.

"Phryne, I'm so sorry about this" she said gently, reaching out and placing her hand tenderly upon her friend's arm. "I know this is the last thing you need right now."

"It's the last thing Mrs Blake needs right now" Phryne returned, her tone slightly sharper than she had intended. "Sorry" she said, inhaling deeply. Mac shook her head and took a step towards her, running her hand down her arm and clasping her hand gently Phryne looked into her eyes.

"It's going to be alright" Mac said gently, her voice low and comforting.

Phryne wondered whether she was talking about Mrs Blake's situation or her own and, after a few moments of consideration, found herself dizzied with fear over the fact that she had significant doubts about both. Before she could respond to Mac's question, there was a gentle knock at the door, which opened quickly. Mac removed her hand from Phryne and the female detective took a step back, so that she was standing beside her friend.

"Constable Manley is going to interview the porter" he explained as he walked into the room, his eyes drifting from Mac to Phryne. "Are you ready to go and see the husband?" he asked.

"Yes" Phryne returned, desperate to be out of the office. The examination table to her right was causing her stomach to tighten as she felt as though the walls were closing in upon her. "Thank you, Mac" she said sincerely, causing her friend to nod in response.

"I know you'll find her" Mac stated with conviction, her eyes drifting between Phryne and Jack. "If there's anything I can do please let me know."

"Of course" Jack said, putting his hat back on. "Thank you, Dr Macmillan."

Mac nodded once more, before walking towards the door and holding it open. Jack walked out first and Phryne followed close behind. Just as she was leaving she felt Mac's hand on her back, causing warm to radiate throughout her body from the comforting touch. Phryne tilted her head back and met her friend's gaze, swallowing hard and forcing a small smile, before inhaling sharply and following Jack from the department.

"I've spoken to the constables" Jack stated. "Mrs Landale confirmed her previous statement about finding the scarf. She said that Julia Blake was quieter than usual, and quite nervous, which she put down to the impending arrival of her baby" he stated. Phryne nodded slowly. "She didn't know whether anything else could have been worrying her, and she was very upset about being unable to help us further" he stated. "I told her she'd helped us considerably and told Constable Andrews to escort her home and ensure she has someone with her" he said. A small smile played on Phryne's lips; one of the things she admired most about Jack was his compassion.

"Does Mr Blake know that his wife has gone missing?" Phryne asked gently.

"Yes" Jack replied. "As soon as we received the call from Dr Macmillan I called him personally. He confirmed that his wife left in the late morning and headed to her appointment. He offered to go with her but she seemed embarrassed, so he said he would remain at home" Jack stated. Phryne turned towards him. Something in his voice caught her attention, though she couldn't quite place it.

"Where do the Blakes live?" she asked, looking up at Jack as they walked together down the corridor.

"They live in a mansion in Toorak" Jack replied, raising his eyebrows as he turned towards her. "At least one of us is dressed the part" he added, attempting to alleviate some of Phryne's clear discomfort; the sooner they were out of the hospital the better. Phryne suppressed a small laugh and led Jack towards her car.

Phryne and Jack spent the drive to the victim's home discussing possibilities of her disappearance, and Phryne was grateful to immerse herself in a new matter which drew her mind away from her own current condition, her fears surrounding it, and the guilt caused by being so close to the man she was keeping her pregnancy a secret from. They discussed whether the victim could have staged her kidnapping, whether she could have run away for some reason, or whether the kidnapping was genuine. They quickly discounted the first two theories, based on the available evidence and the facts they had been able to ascertain regarding the victim's personality, which left them with only one rather terrifying option.

Phryne pulled into the driveway of a grand house in Toorak, the gravel spraying out beneath her tyres. The house was old and well-built, but had several modern renovations, mainly to the windows and roof. The manor itself reminding Phryne of some of the mansions she had seen in England, in particularly in the rural areas of Devon and Cornwall. She felt a strange affinity with the place, which seemed almost homely despite the grandeur. She and Jack walked towards the house and the inspector knocked upon the door, which was answered by a dutiful butler moments later.

The butler reminded Phryne somewhat of Mr B, and she found herself wondering whether there was a mould for such men which existing somewhere in the world. He was a tall, well-presented man with silver hair and the expression of complete calmness; she suspected that one could tell the man anything and he wouldn't waver, very much like her own Mr B. Phryne felt somewhat comforted by the resemblance.

"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" Jack stated, his voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts, as he held his warrant card up to the butler. "This is Miss Phryne Fisher, detective" he added, and the butler turned towards her with a curt nod of the head. _Definitely a mould_ , Phryne decided. "Would it be possible to speak to Mr Blake, please? It's urgent."

"Of course, sir, madam" he Butler returned, gesturing for them to enter, which they did, thanking him as they stepped into the house.

Jack removed his hat and walked slightly ahead of Phryne as he followed the butler through the house and towards a rather grand drawing room. There was a large fireplace on the wall to the far left, and huge windows covering the majority of the wall directly ahead of them. Beside the fireplace was a couch, chaise lounge and several armchairs, all beautiful upholstered in deep shade of red. There were several small tables within the room, each adorned with photographs in silver framed, the majority of which were of Mr and Mrs Blake. There was a beautiful piano in front of the windows, and beside it was a tall, good-looking man in his early mid-thirties. The man was wearing a fitted suit and had his back to his visitors. His thick blond hair was slightly dishevelled, which Phryne suspected was from him nervously running his hands through it, and a large glass of brandy was poised in his left hand, which trembled. The Butler cleared his throat and the man turned around, staring at his visitors with bright eyes and a pensive expression.

"Inspector Robinson?" the man asked, placing his drink down upon the piano and walking towards Jack and Phryne before the Butler had a chance to introduce them. Jack took a step forward and extended his hand.

"Yes, Mr Blake. I spoke with you earlier on the telephone" he said gently, as the victim's husband shook his hand.

"Y-yes, so you did" he said, attempting to compose himself.

"This is Miss Phryne Fisher, detective" Jack stated, gesturing to Phryne, who also extended her hand. Mr Blake nodded in agreement and accepted it.

"I'm sorry we are meeting under such circumstances, Mr Blake" Phryne said kindly. "The Police and I will do everything we can to find your wife."

"I'm sure you will, Miss Fisher" he replied sincerely, nodding as he spoke. It was clear from his tone that he trusted Jack and Phryne, which Phryne suspected was due to the conversation he had with Jack earlier that day. "Thank you, Owens, that will be all" he said. The butler bowed and quietly exited the room. "Would either of you like a drink, or?"

"No, thank you" said Jack.

"I'm fine, but thank you" Phryne said gently, taking a step towards the nervous man. "Shall we sit down?"

Mr Blake nodded firmly, and led Phryne and Jack towards the chairs before the fireplace. He sat himself in what appeared to be his favourite armchair, as Phryne and Jack sat beside each other on the couch. Mr Blake looked at them for a moment, observing their natural closeness, and then banished the thought from his mind. Phryne and Jack remained silent for a few moments as Mr Blake composed himself.

"Forgive me, I…" he began, his tone calm and apologetic.

"There's no need, Mr Blake" Phryne soothed, offering him a small smile. He returned it weakly and nodded gratefully at her words. "Can you tell us about what happened today? How your wife seemed, what she said, and so on?"

"I should be out there" he responded, drumming his fingers upon the couch in agitation. "I should be out there looking for her."

"I understand your desire to, Mr Blake" Jack began, causing the man to turn towards him. "I honestly do. But as I explained on the phone, the circumstances of your wife's disappearance indicate a kidnapping. In most cases, kidnappings are carried out for a financial gain, and so we need you to remain in the house in case the kidnapper calls."

"You think they'll call?" he asked.

"If your wife was kidnapped then they'll most certainly be making contact with you" Phryne said gently. "And when they do, we'll know what they want, we'll learn more about them, and it will get us closer to finding your wife."

"And until then?" he asked, looking from Phryne to Jack, searching for an answer.

"I have officers taking statements from witnesses, forensics are going over the area and examining the scarf, and we are looking into all reported sightings of taxis seen in the area at the time of your wife's disappearance" Jack explained, speaking gently and calmly to the nervous husband, who nodded eagerly in return, and seemed reassured by his words. "From an investigative point of view we are doing absolutely everything we can to locate you wife" he assured him, and Mr Blake nodded in response.

"I… I know you are, thank you" he said, clasping his hands tightly together in his lap and inhaling deeply. "What can I do to help?" he asked, a degree of confidence returning to his tone.

"Tell us about your wife" Jack said gently. "What kind of person is she?"

"She's… she's very kind, very empathetic, very… perceptive" he said, his eyes becoming slightly glazed as he thought fondly of his wife. "She has a way of connecting with people that is rare. She is very charming and insightful, very intelligent. She asks the most thought-provoking questions. Sometimes we stay up for hours just talking. With each conversation we have it's like I'm meeting her again and again" he stated. Phryne was touched; this man was clearly devoted to his wife.

"How did you meet your wife?" Phryne asked.

"Through work" he said gently, his bright eyes rising to meet Phryne's. "She was a secretary at a law firm in Victoria. A friend of mine owns the company and I went to meet him for lunch one day a few years ago, and I met Julia" he said, his lips turning up into a small smile at the memory. "I knew straight away that I loved her." Phryne nodded and smiled kindly.

"Do you know much about her past, Mr Blake?" she asked tentatively. Mr Blake stiffened slightly and nodded politely in response.

"Julia came from a very humble background" he explained. "Her mother was a… a singer, I believe, and her father was a member of her mother's band. Her mother fell pregnant quite young and married her father in haste. He passed away from Leukaemia when she was three" he said solemnly, and Phryne nodded, watching him attentively. "She doesn't talk about her youth much. Her mother, Valerie, was cold, detached, and an alcoholic" he explained. Phryne swallowed. "She blamed Julia for ending her career, which is what Julia believes caused her to turn to drink" he added. "She was violent to Julia when she was younger, and emotionally abusive, from the little she has confided in me. Her mother remarried when Julia was 11, and her new husband, Felix Malder, was equally as unkind towards her. She ran away at 15 and came to Melbourne, where she worked her way up to becoming a secretary. She didn't like to talk about her past" he explained. "She said that she loved the present and was looking forward to our future, and wanted her previous life to remain firmly in the past." Phryne nodded in understanding; she completely understood.

"Has Julia heard from her mother since she ran away?" Jack asked. Mr Blake shook his head.

"Not that she has mentioned, no. And I can't imagine they have been in contact" he replied. "As far as I'm aware, her mother doesn't even know where she is." He seemed uncertain.

"She might if she reads the society pages" Phryne said gently. "I've seen your wife's pictures many times, Mr Blake. It's possible that her mother has, too."

"I suppose" he said noncommittally. "But to the best of my knowledge she has not contacted my wife. And if she had done so, I doubt very much that Julia would respond. Julia does not talk much about her life as a child or a young woman, and she seldom discusses Sydney, where she grew up. She ordered a few papers from the city almost a week ago, but other than that she doesn't discuss it at all, and I never raise it." Phryne considered Mr Blake's statement.

"Do you believe that your wife's mother may have tried to initiate contact with her?" she asked gently. Mr Blake tensed.

"There was… there was a letter delivered, about a week ago, which my wife opened at breakfast. The contents seemed to upset her, though of course she tried to conceal it" he said. "She excused herself and went to the bedroom. I went up a few minutes later and asked her what was wrong, and she assured me it was nothing, but it wasn't" he stated with certainty. "She'd been crying."

"Did she give any indication as to what the letter was regarding?" asked Phryne. Mr Blake shook his head.

"No, she did not" he replied.

"And do you know what she did with the letter? Or where it could be now?" she prompted. He shook his head again.

"I wish I did" he said, sighing in resignation.

"How has your wife seemed recently, Mr Blake?" Phryne asked. Mr Blake looked up towards her. He was silent for a few moments.

"She has been quieter than normal, slightly withdrawn" he began. "For about a week or so, I'd say. She was spending a lot of time by herself, and she seemed tired and had lost her appetite. I thought it was because of the pregnancy, you know" he said to Phryne, who nodded automatically in response. "I thought that she was perhaps nervous that her… that her time was coming closer, you understand?" he said, turning from Phryne to Jack, who nodded. "She'd been spending a lot of time in the nursery, and so I thought that, with the baby due to arrive shortly, she was wearing herself out with the preparations. I offered to hire her a nanny and a night nurse or some extra staff, but she wouldn't have it, insisted that she could manage perfectly well by herself" he said with admiration. "I just wanted to help her."

"Of course" Jack said kindly, and Mr Blake looked up at him. "I'm sure she knew that was your intention" he adding consolingly.

"I hope so" he said gently. "I didn't mean to imply that she wasn't capable. By god, there's no one more capable, more dedicated and more organised than Julia. She works in the family's charitable organisation, you know? And after the baby is born she wants to study Law at the university, which I fully support." Phryne smiled.

"She's very lucky to have you" she said kindly.

"I'm the one who's lucky" he returned with a sincere smile. "Please, find my wife" he said breathlessly, his voice choked with emotion.

"We will" Jack stated with conviction, and Mr Blake believed him.

"Thank you" he said, averting his eyes from Phryne as they became glassy and tearful.

"Mr Blake, would you mind if Miss Fisher searched the rooms which your wife has spent the most time in recently?" Jack asked.

"Not at all" he said, rising from his seat and pulling a chord. "I'll have Mr Owens take you to the bedroom and nursery, Miss Fisher" he said kindly. Phryne rose unsteadily to her feet and nodded.

"Thank you" she said, as the door behind her creaked open, and the butler silently stepped into the room.

"Owens, would you be kind enough to show Miss Fisher to the bedroom, my wife's parlour and the nursery?" he asked.

"Of course, Sir" the butler responded immediately, leading Phryne from the room and towards the staircase. She cast a final glance over her shoulder towards Jack, watching as he placed his hand upon Mr Blake's shoulders as the man began to break down.

As Phryne followed Mr Owens upstairs she found herself feeling warmed by Jack's kindness; Mr Blake had been becoming increasingly distressed during the conversation, and was clearly embarrassed by expressing what were completely understandable emotions in front of a lady. Jack had made an excuse for Phryne to leave the room, and to continue their investigation, whilst he consoled the devastated husband and continued to question him further. Phryne smiled gently to herself as she reached the top of the grand staircase, following the butler to the master bedroom. Mr Owens explained that the room to the right of the bedroom was the parlour of Mr Blake, and the room to the right was the parlour belonging to his wife. The room directly opposite was the nursery. Phryne thanked him for his assistance and assured him she'd be fine, and he nodded politely before descending the staircase.

Phryne searched the master bedroom and Mrs Blake's, finding little of note, but gaining greater insight into the married couple. She found that they clearly spent considerable time in each other's parlours, with items of clothing, jewellery, books and other personal effects present in each room. Mr Blake enjoyed scientific texts and classical poetry, was an avid runner and very fond of cricket; whereas his wife preferred modern literature (including texts on psychology and law), appeared to support Abbotsford and had a fondness for surrealist art, which Phryne found particularly interesting. Phryne examined her wardrobe next, which was filled with a combination of off-the-rail items and couture. The clothes Mrs Blake had were well made but not extravagant; she could certainly have afforded more expensive clothing, but she seemed very conservative with both money and her style. Phryne understood this entirely; as a young woman who had grown up in poverty and found herself incredibly wealthy in her teenage years, she herself had been surprised at what she was able to afford. When one was used to being thrifty and living in hand-me-downs, being taken to a high-end couturier's in the city was both terrifying and exhilarating. Mrs Blake was a tidy, methodical and well-organised individual with interesting tastes in literature, art and the world, and Phryne found that she liked her very much.

Phryne then moved towards the second wardrobe, and found that it was filled entirely with maternity clothes. Phryne paused for a moment, before drawing her hands over the soft material of the first topaz-coloured dress, and running her hand across the clothing which adorned the rail. The clothing at the far left was clearly from the beginning of her pregnancy, whereas the clothes towards the far right were what she was currently wearing. Phryne swallowed hard and pulled a blue and white patterned dress from the centre of the rail towards her, examining the production garment, which appeared perfectly normal apart from additional material around the centre of the stomach. Phryne tilted her head to the side and ran her hand down the front of the dress, tugging at the fabric to gauge an idea of how the fabric fitted, and how it would appear on a pregnant subject. It was a beautiful dress which the wearer had clearly been quite fond of, as it had been altered several times. Phryne dropped the material and turned her attention to a deep red dress to the far right, which was clearly a maternity dress for the latest stages of pregnancy. Her hand hovered over it for a few moments, before she placed a gloved hand upon the material and drew it out. Phryne's eyes widened and she felt her stomach clench. She swallowed hard and dropped the fabric, closing the doors of the wardrobe quickly, before turning on the spot and exploring the dressing table.

After spending a few minutes searching the bedroom and then considerably longer in the parlour, Phryne had not found any trace of the letter which had so upset Mrs Blake. Perhaps such a letter had been destroyed? Or returned to the sender? It wasn't with her personal affects, as far as Phryne could recall; she had asked about the contents of the bag on their way over to the house. Phryne bit the bottom of her lip and continued to search the parlour, double-checked the drawers, dressing table and bureau. She placed her hands down the sides of the furniture, checked behind the paintings which hung on the walls, and even checked all thirty-eight books upon the shelves in the room, and still had no luck. The only letters she found were ones from friends and her husband's family, none of which were dated from a week ago or contained anything marginally upsetting or offensive; the majority of them were wishing her luck with the baby, enquiring about her current wellbeing, and offering her some advice on motherhood and parenting. Phryne felt her nervousness increase as she read those letters, finding herself feeling worryingly ignorant learning more about nappy rash and colic and many other things she had absolutely no knowledge of. She re-folded the letters and placed them back in the bureau, casting a final glance around the room before heading towards the doorway in preparation of searching the final room: the nursery.

Phryne slowly opened the door to the nursery and cast a cautious glance around the room, taking a tentative couple of steps into the room and closing the door behind her. The room was large and airy, with light-yellow walls adorned with watercolour paintings, which occupied much of Phryne's attention for several moments. There was a light-coloured crib to the far right, beneath a particularly beautiful painting of a mother cradling a child beneath a large oak tree. On the wall directly in front of Phryne was a large window overlooking the garden. There were a set of cream curtains which spilled onto the floor, perfectly framing the antique rocking chair to the left of the window, which had an excellent view of the garden. Directly beneath the window was a chaise lounge, upholstered in the same colour material as the curtains. A small table was in between, which held a vase of flowers (which Phryne suspected came from the garden), a couple of books, some knitting, a few pins and a silver rattle wrapped in light pink tissue paper in a gift box. To the far left of the room was a large wardrobe, chest of drawers and changing table made of an identical type of wood to the crib. There were several shelves on the wall to the far left, which held stuffed animals, books, a framed photo of Mr and Mrs Blake, and an ornament depicting an angel clasping her hands together in prayer and looking up towards the sky.

Phryne took several more steps into the room, exercising such caution that one would think she were entering the den of a lion, and attempting to remain undetected. Phryne felt very nervous in the room, incredibly out of place and almost intimidated by the surroundings. Her eyes lingered on the crib, which she walked slowly towards, running a perfectly manicured finger along the edge of the crib, which was beautiful and clearly custom made, and adorned with soft, cream-coloured blankets and sheets. In the centre of the crib was a tiny white sleepsuit, which was so small and so delicate that it quite took Phryne by surprise. Her lips parted slightly and she leaned towards the crib, picking up the delicate item and holding it in her hands. Her stomach tightened and she found herself feeling overwhelmed, and quickly placed the item back where she found it, staring down at it for a few more moments as she regained her composure. She tore her vision away from the scene and looked towards the furniture to the left.

Phryne walked towards the wardrobe, opened it wide and gazed inside, her eyes widening at the sheer volume of clothing that was inside, arranged in size order like Mrs Blake's own wardrobe. There were knitted items, shop-bought items and garments which appeared to be handed down through generations; to the far left of the wardrobe was a christening gown. On the bottom of the wardrobe were several pairs of tiny shoes, which were lined up in size order, with the ones to the far right seeming big enough to fit a toddler. There were three drawers beneath the wardrobe, in which were cotton nappies, bibs, vests, sleepsuits and a startling number of blankets. Phryne closed the final drawer and rose to her feet, heading towards the chest of drawers and opening the first drawer, which contained dozens of pairs of socks, mittens and square pieces of cloth, which she was confused by. The second drawer contained knitted garments and yet more cloth nappies, sleepsuits and vests, and the final drawer considered even more blankets. Phryne closed it and stood tall before it, feeling very frazzled. Did such a small child really require so many garments? The Blake's baby was not even born yet and it had a wardrobe to rival her own. Perhaps the well-organised Mrs Blake was being overly cautious?

Phryne frowned in confusion and walked towards the changing table, standing before it and looking down upon it with consideration, as though she were staring into a case of exquisite jewels. On the top of the changing table was a smooth white surface, which shone in the sunlight and smelled extremely clean; it was clearly being frequently washed. Beneath the top of the table were two drawers which Phryne opened, examining the contents with interest. There was a large supply of cotton wool, various creams, talc, a baby hairbrush and comb set and a large container of safety pins. Phryne's mind whirred as she considered all of these items, shutting the drawers firmly behind her as she walked towards the window, her hand rubbing her aching head soothingly. Each moment she spent in the room made her acutely more aware of how little she knew about babies, what they needed, what she would need to arrange and how to prepare for them. She felt annoyed at herself for her ignorance and her naivety, and found herself feeling rather unsteady on her feet. She crossed her arms across and stared out of the window, the beautiful view and the singing birds calming her slightly. She felt flushed and nervous and she was shaking slightly, so she eased herself into the armchair and leaned back, closing her eyes for a few moments to try to compose herself. She reminded herself once more that she did not have time to become so distracted, not when Mrs Blake's life hung in the balance.

Phryne sat quietly in the chair for several minutes, considering the things she had found in the rooms she had examined, and building a picture of the missing woman in her mind. She was clearly an intelligent, organised and modern young woman who had banished the traces of her unpleasant upbringing to the back of her mind, fighting them back in an attempt to embrace her new life. She, like Phryne, had found her newfound wealth quite an adjustment, and was cautious and practical with her money. _Although my thriftiness did not last for quite so long_ , Phryne mused, as her attention befell the table before her. Phryne nudged the knitting slightly and, from her experience of seeing Dot's own work, judged that the article in question was to be a white bonnet. She ran her fingers past the pins and the box containing the rattle, which she titled towards her and peeked inside; it seemed rather too extravagant and opulent for Mrs Blake's own respectable taste, and a quick glance at the tag inside confirmed Phryne's theory that the item in question was a gift. She then leaned forward and reached for the book, drawing it towards her and turning the cover to face her. _Grimm's Fairytales_ she read, raising her eyebrows slightly, _an interesting choice_ she mused, before flicking through the pages quickly, which unsettled some paper inside, causing it to fall into her lap.

Phryne picked up the item in her lap and turned them over. The papers in question consisted of two letters in their envelopes and a newspaper clipping. The letters had Yarra postmarks and hand been opened and with a letter opener. She drew out a single sheet of paper from each envelope and kept each letter with its corresponding envelope. Phryne stacked them neatly and placed the article at the back of the pile, before turning her attention to the letters. The letters were letters, written on cheap hotel-issue stationary and penned in a neat, Victorian hand in thin black ink. The first letter was dated precisely a week ago, and the second was dated just two days ago. Phryne remembered Mr Blake's mentioning of a letter arriving a week ago which unsettled his wife. She leaned forward with interest, her eyes pouring over the contents of the letter keenly, the words causing her to feel sick to her stomach.

 _Julia,_

 _It has been some time since we have spoken, and I am writing to you to implore you to fulfil your duty and assist me and your stepfather in a difficult time. We need money, urgently. Circumstances mean that we need to leave Australia promptly. Our safety and our freedom depends upon it - as does your happiness._

 _If you do not assist us I will write to your husband and the papers, and tell them all about our life in poverty and the unsavoury aspects of your youth. I'm sure a 'lady' in your position would not wish to risk such ruin, particularly at such a delicate time in your life. It would be terrible if your own child had to grow up like you did. The papers will pay us a stipend, but I know that you will provide us with more._

 _Think about what I said. I'll write to you in a few days with instructions of where to put the money._

 _Your mother._

Phryne read the letter twice and it took everything she had not to screw it up and hurl it at a wall; she made a mental note to congratulate Mrs Blake on her own self control. What a cruel, nasty, vicious little letter. And the author – her own mother – deplorable. Phryne sighed in anger and put the letter to the back of the pile, before running her eyes over the second one.

 _Julia,_

 _Your stepfather and I are leaving in two days' time. We require £250. I have no doubts you can lay your hands on that tidy sum – your husband probably has three times the amount in his safe. Put the money in a brown paper bag and leave it outside the front gate to your house tomorrow night at 6 o'clock. I don't need to remind you of what will happen if you don't._

 _Your mother._

Phryne sat up straight in her chair, shaking her head in disbelief at the bluntness of such a cruel, heartless letter. It was clear that Mrs Blake's mother had been trying to extort money from her for some personal emergency. Mrs Blake had been married for over a year, if the motivation was purely greed, her mother could have demanded the sum at any time in the past twelve months. Therefore, something must have happened which meant that she needed a lot of money quickly, which would explain her references to needing to leave Australia. Unfortunately, desperate people resort to desperate measures. _Including kidnap_ , Phryne thought. They had clearly got themselves involved in something dangerous and illicit – possibly even illegal. Phryne placed the second letter to the back of the pile and considered the final document, the newspaper article, which provided her with her answers. The article was a clipping from a well-known newspaper in Sydney, and detailed the death of a local man known as Hugh Reynolds, who was murdered by a prostitute and her male accomplice in an alleyway two weeks previously. Two people of interest were wanted for questioning. Their names were Felix and Valerie Malder. Realisation dawned upon Phryne, and everything began to fall into place.

The second letter had stated that Mrs Blake's mother and stepfather, Valerie and Felix Malder, were due to leave Australia on this very day, having demanded that the money be left for them the night before. It seemed that the astute Mrs Blake had requested local papers from her mother's hometown and had stumbled upon the event which had caused her Valerie Malder's desperation, and had led to her writing such cold blackmail letters. _No wonder Mrs Blake was so upset and so affected,_ Phryne thought, as she considered Mr Blake's account of his wife's behaviour over the last week, and Mac's own medical assessment of her, _the poor woman must have been beyond distraught._

Phryne leaned back slightly, her eyes staring in disbelief at the letters, which she held before her. She was so immersed in what she was reading, and the frightening explanation for Mrs Blake's kidnapping which seemed to be unravelling before her, that she did not hear the sound of footsteps entering the room from the corridor.

"Phryne?" asked Jack, causing her to turn towards him with startled eyes.

From his position by the door Jack had caught sight of the image of Phryne sitting in a rocking chair in a baby's nursery. It was certainly not something he saw every day, and wasn't something he expected to see ever again. He smiled slightly to himself, and was about to make quite a witty remark, before he caught sight of the look of absolute horror in her eyes. She was holding something before her and reading it intently. Her hands were trembling.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes focusing upon hers as he walked towards her.

Phryne, who was oddly devoid of speech, inhaled sharply and held out the letters and the newspaper articles to him. She rose from her seat as he accepted them, crossing her arms before her and watching his face as he read them. His jaw clenched and his usually calm expression darkened slightly, as he considered each of the three documents and then looked up to Phryne with wide eyes.

"Where did you find these?" he asked.

"In the book on the table, the one Julia has been reading" she said. Jack glanced down at the table and nodded.

"According to the second letter, Julia was supposed to leave the money outside this house last night" Jack stated.

"And considering the fact that she was kidnapped this afternoon, I think it's fair to say that she did not accede to their demands" Phryne said gently. "Brave woman." Jack nodded in agreement.

"She must have been terrified" he said in a low voice. Phryne felt warmth flood her at Jack's compassion, and nodded in agreement.

"She clearly didn't tell her husband, and I doubt she confided this in anyone else" she stated. "She was ashamed." Although the letter was not particularly informative in terms of what it was that Mrs Malder would reveal about her daughter's upbringing, the nature of her profession gave was a strong indicator.

"She probably thought that her mother would sell the story to the local rags, and that she would face social ruin" Phryne said sadly. "But she would rather face that than be blackmailed" she said with a small smile. "Quite a remarkable woman."

"Very" Jack agreed, placing the letters back into their envelopes and placing all of the documents in his breast pocket, before looking up at Phryne. "I seem to be encountering such women in all aspects of my life" he said gently. Phryne's expression softened slightly, and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"You are such a charmer, Jack Robinson" she said, taking a step towards him. Her smile fell as her eyes drifted towards the crib, and she found herself reminded of the tiny sleepsuit in the centre, a garment which, if they did not act fast, may never be worn. "We've got to find them, Jack" she said in a low tone, her eyes not leaving the crib. Jack, who followed her line of vision, nodded in agreement.

"We will" he said confidently, with such conviction that Phryne absolutely believed him. She nodded in agreement and turned towards him.

"The letters are postmarked Yarra and are written using appallingly cheap hotel stationary" she stated, as Jack looked into her eyes and nodded in agreement. She was paler than usual and seemed visibly upset, which was hardly surprising, given the nature of the case. "I'll have Bert and Cec visit the hotels in the area and see if anyone matching Mr and Mrs Malder's description has been there recently" she stated. "There is a brief description of them both in the article, but no pictures, unfortunately." Jack nodded again.

"I agree" he stated. "I'll also send a couple of plain-clothes detectives to the hotels, hopefully they'll be able to find something." They were silent for several moments.

"How do we tell Mr Blake?" Phryne asked. Jack considered the question for a moment.

"We don't know for certain that Mrs Blake was taken by her mother and stepfather-"

"It would be an awfully big coincidence" Phryne stated with annoyance, before sighing slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't be" Jack said gently. "I agree that, given the circumstances and the nature of this incident, it is a virtual certainty that her mother and stepfather are responsible. We can make Mr Blake aware of the possibility, but remind him that it is yet to be confirmed, and that our investigation in ongoing." Phryne nodded in agreement and uncrossed her arms, wishing to go downstairs as soon as possible. She was beginning to feel quite claustrophobic in this intimidating room.

"Very well, Jack" she replied gently, offering him an apologetic smile. He placed his hand tenderly upon her upper arm and she felt herself warming instantly at the contact, her body aching to be closer to him. Before she could respond her guilt returned to her once more, the combination of the current case and her own deception almost choking her. "Come on" she said in a low voice, almost inaudible, as she led him from the nursery, and listened as the oblivious inspector closed the door firmly behind them both.


	21. Chapter 18 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for continuing to read this story, I really appreciate your support and advice. If you have any comments/criticism I would be very glad to hear them, as they help me improve my writing. I am finding Phryne incredibly difficult to write in these chapters, so if anything is even slightly OOC please let me know! Also, this chapter may seem 'final' in terms of Phryne's decision, but please don't panic. I wouldn't want to spoil any of the upcoming chapters, but I just wanted to reassure you that the discussion between Phryne and Jack that several people have mentioned in reviews will be happening in 2-3 chapters' time. I just wanted to make sure Phryne was able to explore all her options, fears, thoughts and concerns beforehand, although I appreciate this must be frustrating to readers.**

 **Again, thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this latest instalment.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After a rather uncomfortable conversation with the shocked Mr Blake, which required another stiff glass of brandy and a seat in a comfortable armchair, Phryne and Jack headed back to the station to continue the investigation into the disappearance of Julia Blake, leaving a constable in the house with the distraught husband.

Jack made a call from the front desk to local Police in Sydney, as Phryne went into his office and called Cec and Bert, reading them the descriptions of the people in question and dispatching them to local hotels in Yarra. By the time she hung up the phone and turned to join Jack, the Inspector was walking into the room, a piece of white paper in his hand.

"Both Mr and Mrs Malder have criminal records" Jack began. "He has multiple assault and blackmail charges, and she has been convicted of solicitation and theft on numerous occasions" Phryne nodded in understanding. "They're also both believed to be responsible for the death of the young man mentioned in the newspaper article you found. He was out drinking with some friends and left early to engage some female company" Jack explained delicately. "A couple of his friends went looking for him and found him dying in alleyway a few streets away from their local pub. They saw two people fleeing the scene, a man covered in blood and a woman who was hastily attempting to redress herself whilst running" he continued. "The men went to the local station and looked through some photographs, and identified Valerie and Felix Malder as the people they saw."

"No wonder they're trying to get out of Australia as quickly as possible" Phryne stated, accepting the paper from Jack and reading over the long list of previous convictions of both parties, "they're trying to escape the noose."

"Hence their desperation" Jack said. Phryne nodded.

"It's just hard to imagine that someone could blackmail and then kidnap their own child" Phryne said solemnly, her eyes still scanning the contents of the paper. "Especially considering her condition."

"People who are desperate often act in a manner most cruel, selfish and disturbing" Jack stated pensively. "Though this case is particularly harrowing." Phryne nodded in agreement, her eyes drifting to Jack's face, and noticing a haunted look in his eyes, which was most uncharacteristic of him. Before she could speak one of his constables knocked on the door.

"Sir, we've had a report on the taxis" he began. "One of the patients at the hospital got a partial license plate from the taxi which was seen speeding out of the car park" he said. "The patient was driven to hospital in a taxi, and she took down the plate after the taxi almost knocked her over on her way into the hospital" he stated, before reading out the number.

"Thank you, constable" Jack stated. "Have you made enquiries into the license plate to try and locate the vehicle? And have you cross-reference the plates with those of taxis reported stolen in the local area recently?" The young officer paled.

"Um… no, Sir, I-"

"Then I suggest you do so immediately" Jack replied brusquely. "A young woman and her unborn child's life depend upon us finding them. Fast." he added. The young officer nodded obediently and left the room, closing the door behind him. Phryne, who observed that Jack was appearing slightly agitated, looked up at him with concern.

"Jack?" she asked gently. He turned towards her and shook his head dismissively.

"I should find Collins. He needs to-"

"Jack" Phryne breathed, grabbing his hang and taking a step towards him, her eyes looking up at him with concern. Jack looked into her eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Julia Blake is heavily pregnant, vulnerable, alone and absolutely terrified" he said in a low voice, which was heavy with concern. "In cases like these the first twenty-four hours are crucial, but considering her condition and the toll it has already taken on her health, and the fact that Dr Macmillan expects her baby to be arriving imminently, we do not have that much time."

Phryne squeezed his hand gently and took a step towards him. His eyes and his manner reminded her very much of his demeanour when he had rescued Jane's mother, Anna Ross, from a suicide attempt on the roof. She had seen first-hand how he abhorred the mistreatment of women and children, which his profession exposed him to daily. She wondered how many kidnappings he'd seen, how many victims, how their fates had affected their lives and their families; and, undoubtedly, his too. And in this moment Phryne realised just how much Jack's decency and his empathy affected him in his job, and she found herself loving and admiring him even more.

"We'll find her, Jack" Phryne stated with conviction. "We always find the people we are looking for" she added gently, with a small smile. Jack looked at her uncertainly.

"We need to find her soon" he declared. "The threat to her life, and to the life of her baby, is increased tenfold due to the desperation of her kidnappers" Jack stated.

"Which means that they will be especially keen to get their money and escape sooner rather than later" Phryne stated gently. "As the letter stated, they are intending to leave Australia tonight, and they will need the funds to do so. When Julia refused to give into their blackmail demands they kidnapped her, and due to their desperation and the time restraints they are facing, I'd imagine they will be contacting Mr Blake imminently to repeat their demands." Jack considered her words and nodded in agreement.

"She is still in considerable danger" he said. "Both her and the baby." Phryne swallowed hard at the word, feeling guilt and fear flood her veins as he spoke. She nodded.

"You're right" she admitted. "But they won't be for much longer" she said decidedly. Jack nodded at her conviction, which quelled his doubt for the time being.

"I'm going to speak to Collins" he stated. "I shan't be long." Phryne nodded in agreement and gently removed her hand from his, before heading back to his desk and perching on the edge of it as she read over the previous convictions of Julia's mother and stepfather once more, her stomach tightening with each word. She desperately hoped she was right. And, thankfully for all involved, she was.

Less than an hour later Hugh knocked urgently Jack's office door, rushing in before Jack could respond.

"Sir, Mr Blake's on the phone. The kidnappers have just called and demanded a ransom" Hugh said breathlessly. Jack rose from his seat and walked briskly towards the door. Phryne eased herself off his desk and followed close behind, watching as Jack picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

"Mr Blake? It's Detective Inspector Robinson" Jack began. "I understand that- yes. Yes, precisely. What did they say?"

Phryne stared at Jack, watching as he nodded into the receiver, asking Mr Blake some questions and offering him some words of encouragement, as he wrote down some notes hurriedly on a piece of paper. Jack spoke kindly to Mr Blake, offering him a few further words of assurance and comfort, before hanging up the phone, making a few more notes, and looking up towards Miss Fisher and his constables.

"The kidnappers called with a ransom just five minutes ago. A man called him and demanded that he personally deliver £250 to the docks at 6pm this evening to secure his wife's release" Jack began. Phryne turned towards the clock and noticed that it was already quarter to four. Jack picked up the piece of paper he had been writing on and moved from behind the desk. "He said that Mr Blake was to be prompt and come alone. If any Police are present at the docks at 6pm he said they will murder his wife." Phryne's stomach turned. It took an especially callous villain to threaten the life of a pregnant woman, and it was even more unthinkable when you consider that it is the life of someone he knows and should care for deeply.

"Does he have the money?" asked Hugh.

"Yes, Collins" breathed Jack, who stood against the desk and looked from Hugh to Phryne and then towards the other two constables present. "Considering the desperation of the kidnappers, I think it is wise that we keep Police presence at the docks to an absolute minimum" he stated, which was met with a chorus of agreement. "Collins, Henry and I will attend in plain clothes. I want the docks notified that all ships due to sail either tonight or in the early hours of tomorrow morning are to remain docked until I say I otherwise" he stated. The officer who he had snapped at earlier nodded in understanding and headed straight for the phone. "Thank you, Henry" Jack said gently to the officer, who turned towards him with a look of confusion. "You have been a great help today. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." Constable Henry relaxed visibly.

"Not at all, Sir" he replied. "I'll get on to the docks now."

"Good man" Jack said, before turning towards Phryne and walking towards her. "I take it you'll be joining me at the docks?"

"Of course, Jack" Phryne replied instantly, as they headed back towards his office. "Why don't I call Cec and Bert, too? There are both highly experienced in situations of battle and conflict, and could provide us with essential back up this evening. Besides, they'll fit in rather well at the docks" she added. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you'll need to send word to them that they can call off their hotel search anyway" he responded. "Very well."

Phryne headed towards the phone in Jack's office, calling Mr Butler to find out whether he had heard from Cec and Bert recently. Mr Butler explained that Bert had arrived at the house just five minutes ago in order to ask him about a hostel in Yarra (which had closed down recently). He informed him that he and Cec had visited the hotels in question and were on their way to the station to deliver the items to Phryne personally. Phryne thanked him and rung off.

Cec and Bert arrived a few minutes later and were ushered into Jack's office, where the Inspector briefed them on what was currently happening, and requested their assistance.

"You bet we'll help ya" Bert said, his trademark cigarette perching on the edge of his lip.

"Too right" Cec agreed, his gentle eyes marred with anger at the revelations regarding the pregnant woman's current situation.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, as the two men rose to their feet.

"So what time you wanna go down there? It's four now" Bert asked, adrenaline pumping through his veins at the knowledge of the impending mission, his mind and his concern for the woman demanding action.

"We'll take up position shortly after five" replied Jack, who was leaning against his desk. "Mr Blake will be arriving at five-thirty, and we'll be there a good half an hour before" he continued. "Although it causes me no end of worry to ask, are you both armed?" Jack asked with a sigh.

Cec and Bert exchanged a brief look before turning to Miss Fisher for advice. She nodded.

"We'll be alright, Inspector" said Bert, stubbing out his cigarette on Jack's desk and lighting a new one. Jack tilted his head to the side as he watched them.

"I have no doubt about it, Bert" he replied.

"Bert, would it be possible for you to acquire another taxi for this afternoon?" Phryne asked from her position on the other side of the Inspector's desk. "We obviously can't turn up in a Police car, and my Hispano-Suiza is hardly going to blend in."

"No worries, Miss. We'll get ya a taxi for this arvo" he said, as he enjoyed the exquisite first puff of his new cigarette. "We'll bring it here for ya."

"Wonderful. Thank you Bert" Phryne smiled, crossing her arms before her and watching as the two men put on their hats and prepared to leave.

"Alright, Miss" he said, before gesturing to Cec and leading him towards the door. "Back soon."

Phryne eased herself onto the edge of Jack's desk and looked at her watch. She wondered what Julia was doing right now, where she was, what she was thinking, feeling. Did she know that help was coming? Was she aware that in a couple of hours her ordeal would be over, and she would be in the sanctuary of her own home, in her familiar bedroom, tucked up with her copy of _Grimm's Fairytales_? Phryne could only hope that this was what was going through Julia's mind at this moment. But more than that, she hoped that it would truly come to pass, and that she would be alright. Phryne sighed at the thought, her own naivety striking her for the umpteenth time that day: how could someone who had been through such an experience ever be alright?

Shortly before five o'clock in the evening Jack and Phryne pulled up in the docks, parking behind some shipping containers which perfectly concealed the taxi. Cec and Bert had already arrived at the docks, with Cec positioning himself on a shop just yards from where the meeting was due to take place, and Bert hiding in a nearby warehouse. Collins and Henry were similarly arranged, with the former inside another nearby warehouse and the latter concealed behind a shipping crate on the opposite side of the entrance to the warehouse. Jack and Phryne got out of the car and crept around the shipping container, remaining perfectly silent and still as time wore on.

At precisely half-past five Mr Blake drove into the docks, parking outside the warehouse and opening his car door immediately. He reached into the back seat and removed a black leather briefcase, which he held tightly in his right hand, as he took several steps forward and glanced cautiously at his surroundings. He could not see Inspector Robinson, or any other officers, but he knew that they were there. Somewhere.

The next half an hour passed excruciatingly slowly, and even without her binoculars Phryne could see the agitation rising in Mr Blake.

"Do you think he's going to be able to hold himself together?" she asked, as she turned towards Jack.

"I certainly hope so" he said, lowering his binoculars and focusing upon the figure of Mr Blake. "The life of his wife and child depend upon it."

Phryne fought back a wave of nausea and nodded in agreement. She was feeling quite unsettled and her patience was running thin. Before she could pick up her binoculars again another black taxi pulled into the vicinity. "Jack, look" she whispered urgently. Jack picked up his binoculars and studied the vehicle before them.

"It's a match to the partial license plate that our witness reported earlier" he responded. Phryne felt exhilarated; adrenaline was pumping through her veins in anticipation. She placed her upon her gun, which she had concealed in her belt, and drew it out. Jack did the same, his eyes not leaving the taxi.

Phryne and Jack watched as Mr Blake took several steps forward, before pausing and staring at the taxi before him. A door swung open and a woman in her early forties stepped out, dressed in faux-fur and green velvet. Her hair was dyed a revolting shade of red, and there was a coldness in her steely eyes which deeply unsettled Phryne, who clasped her gun tighter at the sight. The woman turned around and looked back into the taxi, reaching inside and hauling a young woman to her feet, just as a tall man with dark hair and a moustache emerged from the driver's seat and walked around to the front of the vehicle.

Phryne watched as Mrs Malder pulled her daughter from the vehicle, with such force that the young woman almost fell, and passed her to her stepfather like a piece of cargo. Mrs Blake was wearing a light pink and white patterned dress and white heels, and was incredibly unsteady upon her feet. Her arms were bare and she was shaking visibly, as her stepfather held her tightly against him, pinning her arms behind her back and thrusting her forward, making her already prominent stomach seem even bigger. Phryne felt sick as he watched the brute manhandle his stepdaughter, and resolved to make him pay for his conduct. Dearly.

A brief conversation took place between the parties, which neither Phryne nor Jack could make out. Phryne watched Mrs Blake carefully through the binoculars, watching as her blonde curls blew before her in the wind, drifting in front of her face as she attempted to stand to her full height, her eyes upon her husband. It was clear that she had been crying and, judging from a red mark to on her right cheek, she had been slapped hard across the face. Phryne heard Jack inhale sharply, and guessed that he too had noticed the injury, which was affirmed when she noticed his jaw clench, and his eyes become fixed upon the kidnappers.

Mrs Malder appeared to ask Mr Blake a question, which he answered promptly, before holding up the briefcase and opening it to reveal the cash. Mrs Malder stepped forward and picked up a wad of notes, leafing through them quickly and then replacing them, before picking up another random bundle and doing the same. She then said something else to her daughter's husband, who closed the suitcase. Before another word could be uttered, Phryne watched as Mrs Blake, who had been growing increasingly pale, leaned forward and collapsed, her legs giving way beneath her. Jack removed his gun from his belt and removed the safety, pushing himself into a standing position and walking around the side of the shipping container. Phryne promptly did the same, creeping around the opposite side. Cec and Bert, who had watched the scene with horror, slowly began to approach the kidnappers, as Collins, Henry, Jack and Phryne crept around the nearby containers, and they began to surround the Malders and Mrs Blake.

Upon seeing his wife collapse, Mr Blake dropped the case on the floor and rushed towards his wife, only to be stopped by Mrs Malder, who removed a pistol from her pocket and struck him hard across the face with it, rendering him unconscious. As her husband attempted to pull the semi-conscious Mrs Blake forcefully to her feet, the cold-hearted Mrs Malder, showing no regard whatsoever for the wellbeing of her daughter, reached forward and grabbed the suitcase. She then turned towards her husband and gestured for him to get back into the taxi. Before he had a chance to respond, Cec and Bert had arrived on the scene. Bert, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, approached Mr and Mrs Malder with confidence, aiming his gun from one to the other, and demanding that they lower Mrs Blake gently to the ground. Before they had a chance to consider this demand, Cec stood tall behind Mr Malder, calling his name which caused him to turn around in surprise. Jack used this opportunity to rush towards the scene, gathering the limp body of Mrs Blake into his arms just as Cec grabbed her captor and punched him hard in the face, before holding him in a debilitating arm lock. Collins and Henry quickly arrived on the scene, with Henry rushing to Cec's side and handcuffing the stepfather, as Collins joined Bert, brandishing his own weapon and demanding that Mrs Malder dropped hers.

Phryne approached the scene with her gun aimed squarely at Mr Malder's forehead, the female detective's eyes alight, her expression terrifying. For a moment she hoped that Mrs Malder would not relinquish her weapon. After a few moments the angry Mrs Malder sighed deeply, before lowering her gun and dropping it upon the ground. Hugh and Bert rushed towards her, with Hugh cuffing her as Bert retrieved her weapon, removed the bullets, and handed it to Phryne. He then crouched down besides Mr Blake and confirmed that he was fine, just out cold. Cec walked towards him and they drew the man to his feet, informing Phryne that they'd drive him to the hospital in the stolen taxi. Throughout the whole conversation the ice-cold Mr Malder had been glaring hard at Phryne, who was still aiming her gun at her, which she did not lower until both kidnappers had been secured in the back of the Police car which had been concealed in the warehouse. The retrieval of the victim and apprehension of both suspects had occurred in less than a minute, and Phryne was experiencing a dizzying combination of exhilaration and pure rage.

Phryne lowered her weapon and tucked it back into her belt, before turning towards Jack, who was holding Mrs Blake in his arms. Jack was holding her tightly to his chest and looking down at her with concern, drawing her hair from her eyes and talking to her very softly. The sight of Jack carrying the semi-conscious pregnant woman in his arms almost reduced Phryne to tears, but she pushed her emotions aside and rushed towards them both, placing her hand upon the woman's arm and calling her name.

"Julia" Phryne said gently, causing the woman to open her eyes slightly wider and turn towards her. "Julia, it's alright. You're going to be absolutely fine, sweetheart. They can't hurt you anymore" she assured her. Julia nodded in understanding and seemed poised to respond, before her eyes widened and a cry of pain escaped her lips. She placed her hand upon her abdomen and leaned forward suddenly, causing Jack to adjust his hold on her quickly and with great skill, as her whole body tensed and she leaned forward, breathing heavily and crying out in pain. Phryne's eyes widened. "We need to get her to hospital" she declared, as Jack drew the woman closer to his chest and walked briskly back towards their car.

Jack walked briskly towards the taxi, mindful of Mrs Blake, whose face was pressed to his chest as she whimpered in pain. As they reached the vehicle Phryne opened the door, and watched as Jack spoke soothingly to Mrs Blake.

"It's alright, everything's going to be alright" he said kindly, his voice soft and gentle, his eyes warm and sincere. "We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes and everything will be fine" he stated with such conviction that Phryne did not question him.

Phryne watched as Jack eased Mrs Blake into the back seat gently and with great care, still speaking to her reassuringly as he lay her across the backseat. Phryne walked around the car and opened the back door, easing herself inside so that she was perched on the seat beside Mrs Blake's head.

"Julia" she said gently, to the young woman who was laying in the foetal position in the back of the taxi, her back pressed against the seats, her arm wrapped across her abdomen. She whimpered in understanding and Phryne placed her hand tentatively on her shoulder. She flinched. "My name's Phryne" she began, as Jack got into the front seat and started the engine, slamming the door behind him and driving out of the docks at impressive speed. "What the Inspector told you is true, you are going to be fine, I promise. And so is your baby" she added, her eyes falling to Julia's swollen abdomen, which she was holding protectively with her left arm. "Can you tell me where the pain is?"

Julia stifled a small sob and clenched her jaw, before using her hand to indicate the centre of her lower abdomen. Jack glanced in his view mirror and watched as Phryne paled.

"How often are you experiencing pain?" she asked over the sound of the engine, as Jack turned onto the main road.

"Ev…every couple of minutes" she replied, before wrapping her arm tighter across her stomach and pushing herself against the back seat, as her entire body tensed.

"It's alright" Phryne said soothingly, removing her glove and holding the terrified woman's hand, which she squeezed tightly in response. Once the contraction had subsided Phryne asked another question. "How long have you been experiencing pain?" she asked delicately. Once Julia had recovered her breathing she responded.

"Since shortly after they took me" she replied. "I tried to hide it. I didn't want them to know, I couldn't…" she continued, her voice heavy with emotion. Phryne squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I understand" she said kindly. The thought of being in labour whilst being held captive by her cold mother and murderous stepfather must have been absolutely terrifying. "But you're alright now. Both of you will be absolutely fine" she stated with conviction. Julia nodded uncertainly in response.

"Where's Robin?" she asked gently. Phryne paused.

"Robin is fine, he's on his way to another hospital, he'll meet us there" she stated. "He was rendered unconscious at the scene, but I promise you he is absolutely fine. He'll be with you soon." The young woman trembled but nodded in response. Phryne was struck by her bravery.

Phryne spent the next couple of minutes watching over Julia, who was shaking and tensing, gritting her teeth in an attempt to conceal the pain.

"You don't have to hide it anymore, Julia. We know you're in pain, it's alright" Phryne soothed, holding the woman's hand tightly in her own.

Jack looked back in the mirror and saw the expression of care and concern on Phryne's face, and for a moment was struck by her likeness to the Madonna looking over the infant baby Jesus. Before he could consider this further, his thoughts were cut short by a pained scream from the back seat, as Julia Blake wrapped her arm tightly across her stomach and cried out in pain.

Phryne, feeling slightly panicked, noticed that Julia's contractions were around a minute or so apart. The combination of her approaching delivery date and the stress induced by her ordeal had sent her into early labour, and things seemed to be progressing worryingly quickly. Phryne held her hand tightly and spoke to her soothingly, repeatedly assuring her that everything was fine and that they would be at the hospital soon. Which, she was grateful to find, was the absolute truth, thanks to Jack's newfound disregard for speed limits and traffic laws.

Jack pulled up directly in front of the main entrance to the hospital, before opening his car door and rushing round to the opposite side of the car. Phryne managed to raise Julia slightly, and helped to ease her back into Jack's arms, as he held her securely to his chest and carried her through the main reception. Phryne ran ahead to the main desk, quickly outlining the situation and asking for Mac to be called immediately. Two nurses rushed down a corridor and a porter brought a trolley from another room, which Jack gently lay Julia down upon.

"It's alright, you're alright, shh" he soothed, as he eased her down upon the trolley. "Dr Macmillan will be here shortly, and she's going to take care of both of you" he said gently, placing his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand upon her cheek as he spoke to her. He looked down at her with confident and reassuring eyes, his expression gentle and kind. Julia looked up at him with terrified eyes, before raising her hand to his and squeezing it. Jack offered her a reassuring smile and promised her that she and her baby were both going to be alright. Phryne, whose guilt rose and threatened to consume her, clenched her jaw and turned to the side, furiously blinking back the tears which threatened to spill, but was saved just in time by Mac, who came running down the corridor.

"Julia" she said breathlessly as she reached the bed, as the young woman was struck with another contraction. Mac placed her hands upon her stomach and felt the tension, examining her abdomen briefly before nodding. "Okay, alright, sweetheart, let's get you to Maternity" she said, her voice soft but assured. "Nurse" she said, gesturing for a nearby nurse to assist her. "Thank you" she said to Phryne, before turning towards Jack, "both of you" she added, before rushing down the corridor with her patient and three other members of medical staff.

Jack and Phryne remained standing still for a few moments, staring after the disappearing trolley and medical staff, until the sounds of running footsteps could no longer be heard.

As soon as Julia Blake was in the safe and capable hands of Mac, Phryne felt herself calm slightly, relief flooding over her that the young woman was now free from the clutches of her wicked mother and stepfather, and she and her child were now in the best place for them. But the relief Phryne experienced at this was short-lived, as she was struck by the sobering fact that Mrs Blake was in labour, a risky and unpredictable state which would not have been helped by the fact she was held captive. Phryne remembered the woman trembling, crying out in pain and clutching her arms protectively across her abdomen, as if she feared that Phryne herself were going to take her infant from her. Phryne discarded the thought immediately, and found herself feeling instantly tired and light-headed, so turned on the spot and headed towards the seats in the waiting area. She heard Jack's footsteps close behind.

Phryne eased herself into a seat and clasped her hands together, lowering her head slightly as she considered the day's events. It seemed almost unbelievable that, just earlier in that very afternoon, she had been sat in a park considering her own condition, a trail of thought she was forced to abandon whilst she worked with Jack to ensure the safe recovery of Mrs Blake. But now that the woman was in hospital and the kidnappers were locked in cells in Russell Street, the distraction of the case began to wear off slightly, and the guilt and fear which she had so admirably suppressed over the past few hours washed over her in strong, torturous waves. She found her mind racing, as memories of her sitting in the café and the park came flooding back to her, as did the decision she made; a decision which, in the space of just six hours, had been thrown into flux. Phryne clenched her hands tighter together and clenched her jaw, as memories of Mrs Blake's bedroom, her clothes, the nursery and all the items rushed to the forefront of her mind, and she found herself feeling instantly overwhelmed by her ignorance and naivety. Before she had a chance to ponder this further she felt a strong hand cover her own, and she looked up in surprise.

"She'll be alright, Phryne. They both will" Jack said gently, as he held her hands tightly with his own. Phryne stared at him for a moment, processing his words and trying to find their meaning, before realisation dawned upon her.

"Yes, I know" she returned, unclasping her hands and forcing a small smile. "I was just thinking about Mrs Malder" Phryne said, casting her memory back to the reprehensible woman.

"What about her?" Jack asked. Phryne swallowed.

"When her daughter collapsed she didn't even bat an eyelid. She just ran straight for the briefcase" she said, her tone faltering slightly. "How could a mother do that?"

Jack watched Phryne for a few moments, observing her barely repressed anger and clear signs of discomfort. From her experiences in the past, and her care for Jane, she found such cases to be very difficult indeed. Especially ones involving children.

"Not all people are capable of being parents, Phryne" he said gently, his hand still upon hers. She tensed beneath his touch, his words cutting through her. "Mrs Malder's desires for self-preservation completely overrode the very little regard she had for the wellbeing of her child. She was a mother in the biological sense, but that was all. Which, I suspect, is why she was able to act the way she did" he explained, watching as Phryne looked up at him with a solemn expression. She swallowed hard and looked deep into his eyes.

"Jack, I-"

"Inspector Robinson!" called a familiar voice, causing both Phryne and Jack to rise from their seats, their hands falling from each other's, as Mr Blake walked briskly towards them, closely followed by Cec and Bert. "Where is Julia? Is she alright?" he asked breathlessly.

"Sorry, Miss" said Bert. "Mr Blake 'ere regained consciousness in the cab, and refused to go to hospital. Said he wanted to be with his wife." Phryne nodded in understanding, finding herself instantly sobered and composed by the presence of the three men.

"That's quite alright, Mr Blake" she said gently, taking a few steps towards him, and inhaling deeply. "Your wife was having contractions" she explained tentatively, "so we drove her to hospital and delivered her straight to Dr Elizabeth Macmillan, who is with her now" she said, her words seeming to comfort the man slightly, though his eyes widened when she mentioned the word 'contractions'. "She's being well looked after, I assure you." He nodded in agreement and paused for a moment, his eyes glazing over, as he became unsteady on his feet. Phryne caught him just as his legs gave way beneath him, and she and Jack eased him onto a nearby seat. Jack sat beside him and began to explain what happened after he collapsed, offering him words of reassurance. Phryne rose to her feet and walked towards Cec and Bert.

"Thank you for your help today. For everything" she said kindly. "You were invaluable. We couldn't have done it without you."

"S'alright, Miss" Bert said, chewing on his cigarette.

"Yair, no worries, Miss" added Cec. "Will the lady be alright? And her baby?"

"I'm sure they will" Phryne replied. "I'll let you both know the moment we hear anything." Both men nodded in agreement and took their leave.

Phryne walked towards the front desk and requested a glass of water, which was provided almost instantly by a young, eager-eyed nurse, who seemed to have her eye on Phryne's silver and emerald necklace. Phryne carried the water back to her seat, offering it to Mr Blake and encouraging him to drink, as she sat down beside him. She ran a hand over his forehead, noting the purpling bruise and minor laceration, which was a result of being knocked unconscious by Mrs Malder. The skin was slightly raised and tender to the touch, but the cut was not too deep and Mr Blake seemed alert and responsive, asking many questions about his wife and her captors. After thirty minutes which felt like much longer, Mr Blake suddenly leapt from his seat and took several steps forwards. Phryne and Jack looked after him and rose from their seats, as Dr Macmillan made her way slowly towards reception.

"Mr Blake" Mac stated, her eyes befalling the injury to his forehead. "Whatever happened?" she asked, her eyes drifting from the nervous husband to Phryne and Jack. Phryne waved her concern aside.

"Dr Macmillan, thank goodness" he breathed. "Please, where is my wife? Is she alright?"

Mac took a step towards him and placed her hands over his own, her honest eyes staring into his, as a reassuring smile formed on her lips. Phryne felt instantly relieved. She knew that look.

"Your wife is absolutely fine, Mr Blake" she smiled. "As is your six pound three ounce baby girl" she added.

"Girl?" he breathed, his face breaking into such a wide smile that Phryne could not help but smile too. "Thank you, thank you, Doctor" he said, taking several uncertain steps forwards. Mac placed her hand on his arm and encouraged him to look at her.

"She's recovering at the moment, Mr Blake, but I will take you to see her and your daughter in just a few minutes" she said, her tone gentle but with an air of authority. "On the condition that you let me check over your wound and bandage it for you. We wouldn't want to scare Mrs Blake, now, would we?" she smiled. The man smiled once more and allowed Mac to place her hand on his arm and guide him down the corridor. "Thank you" Mac said sincerely, her eyes flickering from Phryne to Jack, "both of you."

"Of course" Phryne said, a small smile upon her lips. Jack nodded in response to her words, as both he and Phryne watched the elated Mr Blake be led down the corridor and towards his wife and child.

Phryne sighed in relief and placed her head in her hand, smiling to herself as she allowed herself to bask in this piece of news, temporarily pushing her own fears aside. As she lifted her face from her hand she saw Jack standing directly in front of her, his hands reaching for her and pulling her into a tender embrace. Phryne's breath caught in her throat as he wrapped his arms around her, her own hands travelling up his back and holding him to her, as her hands rested upon his shoulder blades. She placed her cheek to his neck and lowered her head slightly, closing her eyes and allowing herself to be comforted by his touch, his scent, his embrace, his presence. They needed this. She needed this. After a few moments she felt the relief slowly ebb away, to be replaced with the fear and guilt which had been plaguing her, and was increasing tenfold by her proximity to Jack. She inhaled sharply and slowly withdrew from his embrace.

"We aren't finished yet" she said gently, looking into Jack's eyes, which were considering her with interest. "There are a couple of people in Russell Street who I would very much like to speak to" she added, her tone adopting an icy edge. Jack nodded in agreement.

"As would I, Miss Fisher" he said, before walking with her out of the hospital, and driving her back to the station, where Mr and Mrs Malder were undoubtedly seething in their cells.

The first person to be interviewed was Mr Malder, who refused to answer any of Jack and Phryne's questions, and barely even registered their presence. After a frustrating thirty minutes Jack ordered that the man be taken back to his cell, and arranged for Mrs Malder to be produced.

Phryne sat up straighter in her chair and released a long breath, attempting to calm herself and maintain her composure, just as Mrs Malder was escorted into the room.

Mrs Malder sat up straight in her seat, staring from Jack to Phryne with utter disdain, her ice-cold eyes and impassive expression sending a chill down Phryne's spine; this was clearly a very cruel, callous woman. For the first ten minutes it seemed as though this interview would go the same way as the previous one, with Mrs Malder saying nothing other than 'I am not going to speak with you' in a hauntingly chilling voice. She ignored Jack's questions about the letters, the blackmail, what had happened to her daughter during her kidnapping, and what would happen to her and her husband next. Even when he explained the strength of the evidence against her she did not bat an eyelid. It was only when Phryne made a remark that she demonstrated any signs of response.

"You almost killed your daughter and grandchild" Phryne said coldly, placing her clasped hands on the table and staring at the woman with burning eyes. "They are both fine, thankfully. Not that you appear to care." The woman scoffed in response and Phryne tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" she asked icily. Mrs Malder stared at her with pure hatred, a glare so cold and so threatening that Phryne felt Jack edge closer to her. Phryne, unaffected, simply continued to stare straight into the eyes of the heartless woman before her. She was in absolutely no mood to hold back.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" she drawled, blinking once in disbelief as she spoke. "How can you look at me like that" she spat. "You have no idea what kind of life I have led."

"On the contrary, Mrs Malder" Phryne returned, opening a file before her and running her fingers down the page. "Your Police record is most informative." The woman sighed in response and shook her head.

"You don't know what it's like" she said, her voice unsettlingly low and cold. "It's alright for you. You're rich and well-connected, one of them modern girls who've got everything they need. Nothing could happen that you wouldn't be able to fix with a bribe or a telephone call". Phryne felt sick to her stomach at the woman's words, and pursed her lips together before closing the file and staring at her.

"You're wrong" said Phryne bluntly. The woman turned towards her and glared at her once more, before leaning forward and beginning to speak. "But tell me. What is it like?"

"When I was eighteen I formed a band with some friends. They were all very talented and I was a singer. The band members, and the people we performed to, adored us. We were very popular. Touring Sydney and Melbourne and Adelaide" she said, her eyes drifting from the side of the room to Phryne, who was watching her with an impassive expression. "I had a good life. I was free, I was happy, I was independent. And then it happened."

"What happened?" asked Phryne.

"She did" Mrs Malder replied coldly. Phryne blinked, realisation soon dawning upon her.

"You became pregnant" she stated. Mrs Malder nodded sharply in return.

"To one of my fellow band members" she said. "I didn't want to keep the child, but he insisted that we could make it work" she said, her voice heavy with disdain. "He said we could get married and buy a house, and that we could continue with the band, and that child would be part of it, and nothing really had to change" she said, scowling at Phryne as he spoke. "So we married, I had the child, who he adored, and then he died when she was a few years old" she said. "I lost the house, the band replaced me and my husband, and I was left with nothing."

"You had your child" Phryne returned, causing the woman to give her a look which made her blood run cold.

"I had a life!" she screamed, her sudden anger taking Jack and Phryne by surprise. "I was happy, in love, becoming well-known throughout Australia, and then she came along and everything was ruined!" she yelled, her sudden lack of composure startling Phryne, who had rarely encountered such bitterness, such anger. Such hate. Phryne felt her stomach tighten.

"And you resented her for it" Phryne said, her voice faltering slightly. "You blamed her for ruining your career, and driving you into a much less savoury profession" she said, her hand still resting upon her file. "Which is where, I imagine, you met your current husband."

"She owes me" she snapped coldly. "I looked after her, fulfilled my duty, and the ungrateful brat ran off when she was still a child!" she spat. "I didn't hear from her or about her for years, not until I came across a newspaper article announcing her marriage to a wealthy man from Melbourne" she said, shaking her head as she spoke. Her hands were shaking with anger. "I lost my life, my identity, to give her hers. She owed me." She sneered.

Phryne felt physically sick by the cruelty and coldness of the woman who sat opposite her, and she cast a look towards Jack, who was staring at Mrs Malder with a stony expression. His posture and the look in his eyes clearly demonstrated that he shared her views on the reprehensible woman.

"And so when you got into serious trouble with the law, you decided to force her to pay" Phryne said, her voice dangerously low. "And when she refused to be blackmailed you kidnapped her" she said quietly. "You forced your heavily pregnant daughter through an unimaginable ordeal, risking her life and the life of her child".

"She didn't deserve what she had" Mrs Malder sneered. "I worked hard for four years, building up the band, working long hours, even meeting with agents. We were on the brink of fame before she came along!" Phryne stared at the woman in disbelief, her coldness and her hatred radiating from her body, causing the room to feel airless and oppressive.

"Your daughter created a life for herself, Mrs Malder" Phryne said coldly. "You made choices, and so did she. Your daughter also worked hard to achieve what she wanted, and she managed to obtain it without causing the suffering of any other human being" Phryne said, rising suddenly from her seat. "But I promise you, you will absolutely get what you deserve" she said icily, her eyes staring into Mrs Malder's defiantly, before she turned on the spot and left the room.

Phryne took several steps into the corridor and paused by Jack's office, leaning against the doorframe as she attempted to calm herself. She was trembling with anger, and the words of Mrs Malder caused her to feel sick and light-headed. She had rarely encountered such cruelty, such selfishness. It sickened her.

"Phryne?" asked Jack gently, causing her to stand up straight and inhale deeply as she turned to face him.

"Jack, I'm sorry" she said gently, and he shook his head immediately, placing his hand upon her forearm.

"Don't be" he said kindly, looking down at her with concern for a moment before opening his office door and ushering her inside. "Come on" he said, leading her into the room and closing the door behind her. "You managed to get her to open up, and what she told us is invaluable. She's provided us with part of her motive for kidnapping her daughter. What she said, despite how depraved and how sickening, was invaluable."

Phryne considered his words for a moment and nodded absently in agreement, the haunting words of Mrs Malder playing on a taunting loop in her mind. She knew that people could become bitter and resentful to their children, even cruel, but she had never imagined that such open hostility and evilness could actually exist in the heart of a mother. The words of Mrs Malder echoed in her mind as she remembered her day once more, with images of the nursery, maternity clothes, children laughing and the pregnant Mrs Blake screaming in agony returning to her with a vengeance, the terrifying images almost choking her. She couldn't do this anymore. She had to leave.

"It's been rather a long day, Jack" Phryne said gently, looking up at him with tired, emotional eyes. "I should go." Jack paused for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Of course" he said, placing his hand in hers and taking a step closer to her. "I'm sorry, you must be exhausted. I'll drive you home." Phryne felt the warmth from his touch radiate throughout her body, the comfort it gave her causing her guilt to wash over her once more. It was unbearable.

"There's no need" she said gently, her fingers holding his tenderly in her own, as she looked up into his eyes. He had displayed such courage today, such care and empathy with Mrs Blake and her condition, that her guilt intensified and almost choked her. What had she done? Phryne forced her thoughts aside and took a step towards Jack, tilting her head towards his and placing a deep, sensual kiss upon his lips. Jack, who had not anticipated the kiss, responded immediately but tentatively, before the hungry nature of Phryne's kiss caused it to become passionate, emotional, fuelled by the horrors of what they had both experienced that day. Phryne, who felt herself close to tears, gently broke the kiss. "Goodbye, Jack" she said gently, offering him a weak smile as she removed her hand from his, and heading towards the door.

Jack watched her leave and close the door behind her, the memory of her kiss still causing him to feel giddy. But as he recovered himself and recalled Phryne's demeanour, he was instantly sobered; she seemed tired and incredibly upset, which was understandable given her ordeal the day before, as well as the emotionally-fraught nature of this case. But there was something else, he knew it. Something was not quite right. In fact, he thought, his heart racing and his stomach clenching at the realisation, something was very, _very_ wrong. He just had not realised it until this moment.

Jack walked briskly towards his door and threw it open, walking quickly through the station and onto the street, just in time to see Phryne's Hispano-Suiza drive down the road and back towards St Kilda. Jack sighed in frustration and remained still on the spot, considering what to do next, when Hugh Collins emerged from the station and called to him.

"Sir!" he yelled, causing Jack to turn immediately on the spot. "It's Mr Malder, sir" he began, as Jack walked slowly back towards him. "He's ready to talk."

Jack nodded in understanding; this was hardly surprising. Once he had heard his wife screaming in the cells about her daughter, it was a virtual certainty that he'd want to break his silence and be interviewed, in order to incriminate Mrs Malder in an attempt to save his own skin. Jack followed the constable back inside, deciding that it was perhaps a good thing that he had not caught up with Phryne; she needed to rest and recuperate from the last couple of days. He resolved to call her in a couple of hours to ensure she was alright, and go to her house later that evening to check on her personally. Satisfied with this, Jack headed back into the interview room, where the wary figure of Mr Malder was sat opposite him, and proceeded to sing like the proverbial canary.

Phryne drove quickly back to her home in St Kilda, her eyes shining with tears which threatened to fall, as her body trembled with rage and fear. Images of the nursery, maternity clothes, various infant necessities and the tips in those letters to Mrs Blake flooded back to the forefront of her mind, reminding her of her ignorance and naivety once more. She didn't know what she was doing, and was a fool to even consider that she could do this. She remembered how alien she felt in that nursery, how intimidated, how afraid. She was scared of a room with furniture and clothes and tiny pairs of socks and mittens. She didn't know what a baby required, what it needed, materially or emotionally. How on earth could she look after a child? Phryne clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply, her lip trembling as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it furiously aside with a gloved hand as she made a right turn, only just passing through the traffic lights before they turned red, before pulling up outside her house.

Phryne remained in the car for several moments, her thoughts coming to her easier and stronger now that she wasn't also occupied with driving. In the past six hours everything she had considered previously about her decision seemed irrelevant, almost meaningless; the day had reminded her of just how ignorant she was, how naïve, how stupid, to even consider that she could be a mother. The case, and the investigation itself, had acted as a strong reminder of her lack of knowledge in all things relating to pregnancy and children and childbirth and nurturing a child. She was so far out of her comfort zone it was almost laughable, and she felt sick and angry at her own absolute idiocy. It was only when she was sitting opposite the heartless Mrs Malder, who was ranting about how her life had been destroyed by the arrival of her daughter, that she truly realised the implications of having this child. What if she turned out like Mrs Malder? What if she resented the changes that a child would bring to her life? And, even worse, what if she punished her child for them? Of all the emotions she had experienced since discovering her pregnancy, hatred and resentment did not enter the equation, they did not even come close. But what if this changed?

Phryne bit her lip hard and lowered her head, placing her hand over her forehead as she considered this, as for the first time in her entire life she found herself questioning her very identity. Before the interview with Mrs Malder she would never have even considered that she was capable of the same level of thought and cruelty, certainly not the same actions. But equally, if someone had told her a few months ago that she would soon be pregnant, she would have laughed in their face; and yet this morning she had been considering the possibility of being a mother to the child which was growing inside her. Phryne closed her eyes in frustration, inhaling sharply before leaning back in her seat. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and attempted to regain her composure. She failed completely.

What if she was like Mrs Malder? What if she was a terrible mother who drove her child away through her own resentment and cruelty, which she inflicted so harshly upon it? She knew from personal experience just how damaging having a cruel, selfish and emotionally detached parent could be; the damage it caused was almost always irreparable. The prospect of causing her child to feel this way terrified her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't. It was true that she appreciated her lifestyle, her freedom, her independence and her career, but she would not be surrendering all of that if she went through with the pregnancy, if she had this child. Would she? Changes would need to be made, certainly, but she would still be who she was. She would still be Phryne. And nothing would change that, nothing would change her. And she certainly would not allow those changes to have a negative impact upon her child.

 _Perhaps Mrs Malder once felt the same._ She thought, before dispelling the idea immediately.

Phryne found her thoughts drifting to her own father who, like her, appreciated socialising, drinking and the opposite sex. Maybe she was more like him than she cared to admit to herself. She remembered hating him strongly as a child, resenting him and loathing him with every fibre of her being. She hated what he did to her, to her sister, how neglectful and drunk and detached he was. Even if she was not on par with the cruelty of Mrs Malder, what if she was the kind of parent her father was? She had resented him for years, decades, so she was clearly capable of such feelings. What if she inflicted those emotions on her child? And what if it grew up hating her and fearing her like she had done with her own father? The prospect was devastating, terrifying and completely consuming. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do any of this. In the space of about three seconds a plethora of reasons why she felt she could not be a mother rushed to the forefront of her mind, with each cutting through her, tearing away part of her soul. She didn't know anything about children or pregnancy, she wouldn't be a good mother, she was too selfish. Her lifestyle was unconventional, hedonistic and dangerous, she didn't have the skills to be a mother, and she was too afraid to tell Jack that she was carrying his child. She couldn't be a mother, she would fail on every level, she was already doing so; her recklessness had almost cost her child it's life the day before. She couldn't be a mother, of course she couldn't. And she was a fool for ever thinking that she could. As these facts played over and over in Phryne's mind, she considered that perhaps the greatest act of cruelty she could inflict upon this child was herself.

Phryne suddenly felt claustrophobic in the confines of her motor car, and threw open the door before getting out of the vehicle, standing unsteadily upon the ground. She wiped her eyes and walked stiffly towards her house, unlocking the door and stepping inside. She shrugged off her coat and hung it up with her cloche, before walking mechanically across the corridor.

"Good afternoon, Miss" came the unsettlingly chipper voice of Mr Butler, causing Phryne to turn towards him and give him a small, tired smile, which broke her heart to fake.

"Hello, Mr B" she said gently.

"Did you find the missing lady, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, we did. She is quite alright" she replied.

"And the baby?" Phryne felt her stomach tighten. She nodded in response.

"A little girl" she replied.

"How lovely" he smiled.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, crossing her arms before her. "How is everything, Mr B?"

"All good, Miss, yes. Cec and Bert are with me now, delivering some of your exotic food. You have a couple of messages" he said, handing her a few sheets of paper, which she scanned absently. "Your aunt called to invite you and the Inspector to tea on Thursday" he informed her, which Phryne showed no signs of actually having heard. "Miss Jane called to confirm that she will be coming back home for her birthday next Friday, and is hoping to stay the weekend."

"Of course" Phryne stated, still leafing through the pages. She was grateful that Mr B was informing her of the messages, as she certainly was not taking in anything that she was reading.

"And Miss Bunji Ross called again, Miss" he added. "I explained that you were working on a delicate matter of the utmost importance, and may not be able to attend this evening, but that either you or I would call her to confirm" he stated. Phryne nodded absently in agreement. "She said that she and the fliers will be at the Green Mill at nine o'clock, Miss, and would be able to pick you up on the way." Phryne considered this information for a moment, and decided that she would accept Bunji's invitation. For what she planned to do the following day, she was in desperate need of a distraction.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said calmly, looking up at the butler with weary eyes. "Would you please ask Cec to come into the corridor? I have a favour to ask him" she said. Mr B nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Phryne took the message from Bunji and rang the number she had left, speaking to her friend briefly and confirming that she would be attending that night. Bunji agreed to pick her up in an hour. Just as Phryne rung off she heard familiar footsteps in the corridor, and looked up to find Cec looking at her with eager anticipation. Her stomach tightened.

"G'day, Miss" he smiled nervously, holding his hat in his hands as he walked towards her. "Mr B said you wann'ed to talk with me?"

"Yes, I did" Phryne said, her voice low, her tone haunted and almost ethereal. She swallowed hard and offered him a small, fake smile which, to her relief, he bought. "I need you to get something for me" she said, turning back towards the phone and picking up a pen. She scribbled a brief note and address on the paper and handed it to Cec. "I need you to go to that Chemist in Little Lonsdale Street and procure a small quantity of that drug" she said, battling to force down the feelings of sickness and guilt which were rising within her. Cec stared at the note and frowned.

"App-ee"

"Apiol" Phryne corrected, the word almost choking her. "It's for a case I'm working on, although it's quite delicate, so I'd appreciate your discretion." Cec looked up at her with kind, unknowing eyes, and nodded immediately in agreement.

"No worries, Miss" he said, pocketing the note. Phryne reached into her bag and handed him some money. "When do you need it by?"

"As soon as possible" she said gently. Cec stared at her with his innocent, unknowing eyes and agreed.

"Sure thing, Miss" he said, pocketing the money too and disappearing into the kitchen.

Phryne stared after him for a moment, before the feeling of hot tears burning in her eyes caused her to turn on the spot, and she headed mechanically up the stairs. By the time she reached her doorway, and realisation of what she was doing dawned upon her fully, she found that the feelings of nausea she had been battling all day returned to her in full force, and she knew instantly that these would not be quelled. Phryne slammed the door behind her and ran into the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time, as she threw up the little food and drink she had consumed that day, her head spinning as she leaned back against the cold tiles. Phryne remained in the bathroom for a few minutes, her eyes low and sombre and focused on the ground. It was several minutes before she felt physically and emotionally able to move, pressing her shaking hands onto the cold tiles and pushing herself up onto her feet, before slowly walking back into her room.

Phryne perched herself on the edge of her bed, clasping her hands tightly in her lap as she tried to restore some order to her mind, and tried to sort through her confused thoughts. She considered everything once more, slowly and with great care, as the experiences she had had during the day caused her to consider her pregnancy, and impending motherhood, in a new light. She found herself overwhelmed by the little she knew about her condition, about children, about raising a child. Her fears about her lifestyle and the dangers associated with her career came flooding back to her, as did her concerns about her ability to love and nurture a child. Her child. _Their child_. A child who's existence she could not yet bring herself to inform its father of. She was too afraid. Phryne swallowed hard and leaned forward, placing her head in her hands as she attempted to calm herself. Although she had resolved to consider the matter as objectively as possible, she found that this too was one of her many painfully naive and utterly impossible thoughts. She already felt a connection to her pregnancy; it was hard to explain this feeling, impossible to define it, but it was strong, powerful and all-consuming, almost primal, innate. The thought of doing anything to compromise her condition repelled her, but as she found herself considering her ignorance, her flaws, and the words of Mrs Malder, she found herself doubting herself more than she had ever doubted anyone in her entire life. Her first instincts had been right. She couldn't have a baby, of course she couldn't. She'd be a terrible mother and the baby would either be placed in danger because of her wealth or her work, or she'd unintentionally compromise it in some way due to her own lack of knowledge on parenting and her selfish, independent, care-free attitude. She had discounted the possibility of ending the pregnancy earlier that day, and amongst all her confusion and fears it was the one thing that made sense, the one thing that she had been certain of, and in every sense it was still true. She didn't want to terminate the pregnancy, she didn't. She desperately wanted to keep this child, to keep this piece of her and Jack alive and introduce it into this world, even if she would was unable to be part of its life. But to do so would be selfish, unthinking and, Phryne found herself believing, even cruel. She had thought she had options, choices. How foolish she had been.

Phryne pushed herself up off the bed and walked slowly towards her wardrobe, ignoring the tears which fell down her cheeks as she pulled out a dress and pair of heels, laying them upon her bed as she slowly removed her clothing. She wrapped a robe around her and sat at her dressing table, staring in shock at the haunted expression of the person before her, a woman who she scarcely recognised. A woman she felt deeply ashamed of. Phryne swallowed hard and began to remove her make-up, reapplying it quickly, so that she did not have to look at that woman for a moment longer than necessary.

An hour later Phryne was pulling on her gloves and checking the contents of her bag, when there was a sharp knock at the door. Phryne called for the person to come in and was surprised to find that, instead of Bunji Ross, Dr Elizabeth Macmillan entered her room.

"Phryne" she said gently, her expression becoming confused as she looked at her friend's glamorous state of dress. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"I'm going to be Green Mill with Bunji and some of the fliers" Phryne explained, her voice low and haunted. Mac instantly sensed that something was wrong and walked quickly towards her, placing her hands on her bare arms and turning her towards her.

"Phryne, what's wrong?" she asked, her kind blue eyes staring into Phryne's. Phryne bit the inside of her cheek and shook her head dismissively.

"It's nothing, Mac. Nothing at all" she responded, fastening her bag and picking up her furs from the bed. Mac stared at her with concern. She'd never seen her like this before.

"Phryne, please. Talk to me" she said, placing her hands in Phryne's and looking up into her eyes. Her heart broke at the sight before her. Phryne was clearly in distress. "Is this about the baby?" Phryne removed her hands from Mac immediately and turned away, just as the sound of a beeping car horn outside her house attracted her attention.

"I have to go, Mac. I'm sorry" she said, taking a step towards the door.

"Sweetheart, wait, please" Mac said, stepping in front of her and causing her to stop suddenly, her haunted eyes staring into hers. "Whatever it is you can tell me. You know that. Any questions you have, any concerns, any worries, please. Talk to me." Phryne swallowed hard and stared at the ground, before looking up into Mac's eyes and holding her gaze. If she remained here for much longer she'd fall to pieces completely, and she couldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't.

"I meant what I said before" she said, her voice low and choked with emotion. "I can't do this, Mac" she said, her eyes shining with tears. Mac looked into Phryne's eyes and considered her words, the significance of her statement shining through her haunted eyes. Mac took a step closer to Phryne just as the car horn sounded once more.

"Phryne-" she began, causing her friend to stare down at her with a lost expression. Phryne leaned towards her and pressed a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

"Goodbye, Mac" she said, before walking around her and leaving the room, heading down the stairs and out of the building.


	22. Chapter 19 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks again for reading the last couple of instalments, sorry they were so long. I know it must be frustrating that Phryne hasn't told Jack about the baby yet, and I completely agree! I just wanted to make sure that I explored all of Phryne's thoughts, fears and concerns fully before she revealed the news of her pregnancy to Jack. It's so difficult to tell precisely how she'd react in this situation, but I personally envisage her considering her options over and over again, panicking, cutting herself off from those around her and then figuring things out with a little help. I'm sorry if it seemed a little heartless that I ended the last chapter on her agreeing to go out with her friends to the Green Mill; I was in two minds about adding, but felt it was symbolic. For the past couple of chapters Phryne has been struggling with her identity, who she is, and what is and is not capable of. She was doubting herself and her abilities, and everything about her life and what she thought she wanted, everything that had once seemed so clear. I wrote her as accepting the invitation because she was trying to gain a firm grasp of who she was and because she was trying to escape the situation; she was afraid and she wanted to have a distraction, and do something she felt comfortable with, a place where she felt she was in control. But I agree that it appears a little inappropriate given the circumstances.**

 **This chapter is another two-parter, and I will upload the second instalment within the next 24 hours.**

 **I've planned the next 3-4 chapters and will be updating twice a week, as I know that this part of the story is becoming frustrating. I have a few more things to work out and will upload as quickly as possible. Jack will find out about Phryne's pregnancy in Chapter 22.**

 **Again, thank you for your patience and support. As always, if there are any issues/concerns/anything OOC please let me know.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne walked briskly down the stairs and across the corridor, opening the door wide and shutting it firmly behind her before the voice inside her head which was demanding that she went back upstairs and spoke to Mac convinced her to do so. The cool night air drifted across her face, and she felt herself calming slightly. She walked down the path and towards the gate, and her attention was engaged by Bunji Ross herself, who leaned out of the taxi window and called over to her.

"Phryne, you look divine!" she yelled, her eyes drifting over Phryne's midnight blue dress and black furs. The cut of the dress was daring but not offensive, and the diamonds she wore around her neck and upon her wrists glistened in the moonlight.

Phryne smiled politely and opened the gate, stepping towards the taxi just as the door was opened for her by one of the occupants. She accepted an unknown hand and was drawn inside, easing herself into a leather seat and placing her bag upon her lap, as she allowed her furs to fall from her shoulders and down her arms. The taxi smelled strongly of cheap cigarettes, liquor and a medley of cologne, causing Phryne to inhale sharply. The door closed behind her and the taxi drove on, as she looked around the taxi at the familiar faces.

Bunji Ross was sat opposite her, and joining them in the cab were three other fliers who she recognised; Tim Jackson, Bertie Rogers and Pierre Beaudelair. Pierre was a former flame of hers who was looking at her appraisingly, his warm eyes meeting hers as his face broke into a warm smile. Phryne smiled politely and turned towards Bunji.

"Thank you for inviting me" Phryne said gently, and Bunji nodded.

"Not at all" said Bunji as she lit a cigarette, offering one to Phryne, who declined. Bunji took a drag and exhaled deeply, waving a hand through the smoke and looking towards Phryne. "It's been too long."

"It most certainly has" Phryne said with a smile, her eyes drifting across the occupants of the cab. "How have you all been?" Her question was met with a chorus of the standard responses, as well as a rather indelicately worded invitation from Pierre to go 'flying' with her; an invitation which she masterfully declined. The man was clearly quite tipsy, so she was prepared to allow such remarks to slide. For now.

Bunji removed a small silver flask from her bag and offered it to Phryne, who cast a glance down upon it, quickly identifying the strong smell as rum. The scent repelled her and made her feel slightly nauseous, so she declined this offering also. Bunji frowned, leaned towards Phryne and stared hard at her neck.

"What?" Phryne asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, nothing" said Bunji dismissively, leaning back in her seat and taking another drag of her cigarette. "Just looking for a crucifix, that's all" she said, and Phryne scoffed. "You appear to have become devout."

"Not too devout, I hope" Pierre remarked. Phryne ignored the comment.

"I'm not in the mood for rum" she answered simply.

"Oh" responded Bunji. "And what is it that madam requires?" she asked teasingly. Phryne smiled.

"A rather large G&T" she responded longingly, before turning and staring out of the window, taking note of the familiar buildings as they drove past. The next few minutes of the journey were passed by Bunji proudly informing Phryne of the new Moth plane she had purchased.

Thirty minutes later Mr Butler responded to a knock at the door, smiling pleasantly as he admitting Detective Inspector Jack Robinson into the house.

"Good evening, Inspector" he greeted, as he closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, Mr Butler" Jack Robinson returned. "I'm sorry for calling so late, I was just hoping to have a word with Miss Fisher."

"I'm afraid Miss Fisher is out this evening, Sir" he replied, as Jack looked up at him with concern. "She has gone to a night club with a Miss Bunji Ross and some others; friends, I believe, from Miss Fisher's flying days."

Jack was slightly surprised by this; Phryne had seemed exhausted a few hours previously. His confusion melted away and he smiled in understanding, realising that Phryne's night out with friends was a positive sign; it meant that she was pushing the difficulties of the past couple of days behind her and trying to enjoy herself. He felt relieved.

"Of course she is" he said warmly, looking up at Mr Butler once more. "Well, I'm sorry to have troubled you, Mr B. I'll leave you to your evening."

"It was no trouble at all, Sir" Mr Butler replied sincerely, as he followed Jack towards the door. "Would you like me to inform Miss Fisher that you would like to speak with her?"

"No, no" Jack returned as Mr B opened the door. "It's not urgent, and I'm sure I'll see her over the next couple of days" he added. Mr B nodded.

"Goodnight, Inspector" he smiled.

"Goodnight, Mr Butler" Jack returned, heading back down the pathway and towards his motorcar, feeling much more relaxed.

The taxi pulled up outside the Green Mill and Phryne opened the door, stepping out into the cool evening air and offering a hand to Bunji, who accepted. Bunji stepped onto the pavement beside Phryne and linked their arms together, as they led the others towards the entrance to the Green Mill.

Phryne knocked the distinctive knock upon the door, which opened slowly, widening as the doorman recognised her.

"Phryne!" he smiled, pulling her towards him and kissing her on the cheek. "It's been too long".

"I was here two weeks ago, Eddie" she returned with a smile. He sighed and put his hand on her hip.

"Feels more like two years" he drawled. Phryne laughed and turned back towards Bunji, leading her into the club, and observing the jealous glint in Pierre's eye as he glared hard at the doorman.

As soon as she stepped into the club Phryne found herself feeling instantly calmer and care free, as she banished her fears and concerns to the depths of her mind, and allowed herself to bask in the singular atmosphere that was the Green Mill. A most exclusive and most expensive club which always promised its patrons a thoroughly enjoyable and unforgettable night. The atmosphere was electrifying; the lights were low and the energy was high, with well-dressed women and their young men dancing closely (almost indecently, to Phryne's satisfaction) upon the dancefloor. The band were on top form tonight, and the music was lively and upbeat, making her want to rush straight onto the dance floor. The scent of expensive tobacco, premium liquor and sexual desire hung heavy in the air, which was so fuelled with desire and passion that it became almost contagious, and Phryne felt quite giddy. She was watching the band perform for a few moments, utterly entranced, until Bunji's voice called her back into the moment.

"Phryne!" she repeated, causing the female detective to turn towards her expectantly. "G&T?" Phryne nodded automatically, watching as Bunji and Pierre headed towards the bar. She had scarcely turned her attentions back towards the band for more than half a moment before a familiar voice called to her.

"Phryne" came the voice of the kind, gentlemanly and notably sober Tim Jackson, who was smiling down upon her. "Care to dance?" he asked politely, offering her his hand. Phryne felt the atmosphere consume her. She smiled.

"Always" she said gently, accepting his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

The band began to play a new tune, with a lively and repetitive beat which was a joy to dance to. Phryne and Tim danced beautifully together, moving across the dancefloor and between the other couples as the music brought the majority of the club onto the dance floor. Phryne felt giddy as she basked in the atmosphere, which had an oddly soothing affect upon her. She felt calm, relaxed and in the company of a charming and respectable young pilot who, she knew, was not attracted to her or any other woman on the dancefloor. For a moment she felt completely composed and almost completely free from the burden of her thoughts. Until Bunji reappeared.

"Drink up, you're already behind" she directly, holding a glass of G&T out to Phryne, who accepted it automatically.

Phryne drew the liquid to her lips and, upon inhaling the strong alcoholic scent of the gin (which she correctly judged to be a double), lowered it back down, and found herself utterly unable to drink it. It was her favourite drink, her favourite brand of gin, and it would be luxuriously cool when considering the stifling heat of the dancefloor. But she found that something within her prevented her from allowing the liquid to pass her lips; a few moments later, she realised that she had absolutely no desire to.

Phryne case a cautious glance across her friends, who were drinking and laughing and swaying to the music, before pressing her lips together and wiping the side of her mouth, as though pretending to have spilled some down her cheek.

"I'll be right back" she said to Tim, placing her hand upon his to get his attention, as she attempted to raise her voice above the music. He turned towards her and nodded in understanding, watching as she disappeared back towards the bar, her drinking glass held in front of her. _That was quick_ , he thought with admiration, before returning his attention to the conversation he had been having with Pierre.

Phryne weaved through the crowded club and made her way towards the bar, resting her arms upon the cool surface as she placed her glass beside her. She attracted the attention of a young barman (who was clearly new, but quite experienced) and he approached her with a smile, his eyes drifting over her body appraisingly. Phryne smiled politely at this young man, whose face and body was not unlike Adonis. He placed one hand on the bar and smiled at her once more.

"Yes, Miss?" he asked.

"I'd like a club soda please, with ice and lime, served in a glass like this" she said, tapping the untasted G&T beside her. The barman's gaze drifted from the glass towards Phryne with a look of confusion. She was not in the mood for a discussion, and quickly removed a one pound note from her bag and handed it to the barman, which relaxed his expression considerably. "Thank you" she stated, as he accepted the note and began to prepare her drink.

Phryne pressed her lips together and placed her bag upon the bar, inhaling deeply and staring longingly at the G&T. She watched as drinks such as gin, rum, whiskey and absinthe were measured and poured and served to the patrons, the scent of the alcohol causing her stomach to clench. What was wrong with her? She sighed in frustration and ran a hand through her hair, just as the handsome young barman placed her drink in front of her. She smiled politely and thanked him, drawing her drink towards her and taking a small sip. She couldn't remember the last time she'd drank this, and it took her straight back to her youth, skipping lessons in her depressing boarding school to sneak off to the nearest shop, where she'd buy club soda and chocolate and jelly babies in abundance. The liquid was cool and refreshing and it tasted so sweet. She picked up her G&T and handed it to a young blonde girl in a very tight red dress beside her. The young girl smiled and thanked her, raising the glass up in the air. Phryne obliged, smiling and clinking their glasses together, before waving goodbye and heading back towards her friends.

Phryne was sipping her drink as she approached Bunji, who gestured for her to finish it. Phryne obliged, swallowing the cold liquid quickly and tilting the glass from side to side before Bunji, who could see the ice and lime resting at the bottom. Bunji smiled and relieved her of the glass, which she handed to Pierre along with her own.

"Come on, let's dance" she said, her eyes slightly glazed from drink. Phryne held her hand as her friend led her back onto the dancefloor.

Phryne and Bunji danced for almost fifteen minutes without stopping, their fast-paced and skilled movements attracting considerable attention. Phryne smiled as the band began a new song of a slightly different tempo, causing them to adjust their styles slightly. Bunji was always serious at work, her skilled hands and unrivalled knowledge regarding planes earning her the respect and admiration of her male counterparts; but once she was off duty and having a good time, particularly when Phryne was around, she was very different. Bunji had the most contagious energy; she was happy, care-free, confident and unshakeable, and for the brief time Phryne danced with her she found herself somehow absorbing those qualities, allowing her mind and her heart a temporary reprieve from the devastating decision she had been forced to make. Her smile faltered slightly at the thought, as the heat from her dancing the stifling air within the club caused her to feel slightly giddy. Phryne swayed slightly on the dancefloor, her limbs feeling heavy and her thoughts becoming clouded and unclear. Thankfully, the ever-prepared Bunji was on hand to catch her.

"Whoa, Phryne, how many did you drink?" she laughed, returning her friend to an upright position.

"Not nearly enough" Phryne returned truthfully, recovering herself from her dizzy spell. She was feeling tired and unsteady, and was acutely aware of how little she had eaten that day; factors which were not assisted by the oppressive heat and smoke-filled air of the Green Mill. "I'm going to get another, do you want something?" Bunji nodded in agreement and smiled. Phryne nodded and headed back towards the bar.

Phryne appeared a few minutes later at a table towards the back of the Green Mill, four glasses pressed tightly together in her hands. She had ordered three gin and tonics and another club soda for herself; the gin and tonics contained a slice of lime whereas her own soft drink included a slice of lemon. She passed the drinks around and took up a seat between Bunji and Tim, sipping her drink slowly and feeling the sugar provide her with some much-needed energy. By the time she reached the bar she had recovered herself, but she felt notably light-headed and very tired. The cool liquid revitalised her somewhat, and she placed her glass upon the table and looked up towards Pierre, who was arranging white powder on the table and folding up a bank note. Upon catching her eye he gestured towards the powder and offered her a taste. She shook her head instantly and picked up her glass once more, taking another sip. Pierre shrugged and took a generous amount, much to the disapproval of Bunji Ross, who did not believe that pilots should indulge in such things. Phryne placed her glass on the table once more and felt a hand over her own. She turned to the right and found Tim smiling at her, offering her his hand once more. The music was calling to her and she was feeling slightly better. She smiled at him and nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her towards the dancefloor.

Tim and Phryne danced for the best part of an hour, only pausing for very brief intervals when one of their friends approached them and asked if they wanted another drink, which Phryne was grateful to be able to decline each time, insisting that she simply wished to dance, which proved to be a formidable excuse.

Tim held Phryne closed as the song ended, her chest heaving against his as he smiled down upon her. The energetic beat which had defined the previous song slowly melted away, and a gentler, entrancing piece of music replaced it. Tim turned Phryne around in his arms so that her back was pressed to his stomach, one arm wrapped across her abdomen, one hand on her hip. Phryne felt calm and safe and completely exhausted; she closed her eyes and leaned back into him as their hips swayed rhythmically to the first few seconds of the song, which Phryne recognised but could not quite place. After a few moments the familiarity of the music was made known to Phryne: the band were playing their own version of Gershwin's 'Someone to Watch Over Me'; it was the song that she and Jack had danced to on Christmas day. She remembered Jack's hands upon her, the scent of his skin, the feeling of his body against hers. She remembered her breathing increasing during that dance, as a passionate heat was created between them, drawing their bodies closer to each other, deepening their connection. Phryne's eyes snapped open and her partner felt her body tense against his. He said something to her which she did not quite hear, due to the music and the loudness of her own thoughts. She felt instantly terrified and on edge, a sickening feeling rising within her stomach, as her dizziness returned to her. She inhaled a shaky breath and turned towards Tim, who was looking at her with a puzzled expression. She couldn't do this. She needed to get out of here. Now.

"I've got to go" she said, raising her voice above the music. She felt Tim's hands on her side and waist, and he looked down at her with concern and confusion. "It's been rather a long week" she explained, and Tim nodded in understanding, placing a kiss upon her cheek and leading her back towards the others. She was grateful that he was holding her in such a confident and assured manner, for without his physical support she doubted that she would have made it back to the table.

"Bunji" Phryne said, sitting down beside her friend and drawing her bag towards her. "I've got to go. Thank you for a lovely evening" she said, leaning towards her friend and placing a kiss upon her cheek.

"What?" Bunji asked, surprised. "It's not even eleven!" she protested.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Phryne said, feeling the eyes of the others resting upon her. "Jack and I were working on quite a difficult case today, and I'm utterly exhausted" she explained. Bunji sighed slowly and nodded in understanding.

"You owe me another night out" she said teasingly. Phryne smiled.

"You can count on it" she assured her, taking her hand in her own before pulling her furs around her.

"I'll walk you out" Bunji said, placing her glass on the table and half-rising from her chair.

"No, no, stay. Drink" Phryne said, kissing her upon the cheek as she wrapped her furs tighter to her body and picked up her bag. "I'll see you soon."

"You most definitely will" Bunji returned. "Come by sometime, you can try out my new Moth." Phryne nodded in agreement and waved goodbye to Bunji and the others, before weaving her way through the bustling crowd and heading out of the club, fighting back an infuriating wave of emotion. The song ended as she closed the door behind her.

Phryne gathered her furs around her and headed towards the main road, raising her hand to summons a cab before wrapping herself up warm again. She walked towards the vehicle as it stopped before her and got inside, informing the driver of her address and leaning against the window as she was driven back to her home in St Kilda.

Phryne felt her eyes snap open as the car came to a gradual halt, glancing out of the window and finding that she was just outside her house. She realised that she must have fallen asleep for a short while and eased herself into a sitting position and removed some money from her bag, tipping the cabbie generously, before stepping out of the vehicle and into the cool night air.

The clock chimed eleven as Phryne stepped into the hallway, exhaling slowly as she removed her furs and her gloves, placing them down upon the table with her bag. She stood still for a moment as she looked down at her beaded bag, as memories of her time spent at the Green Mill returned to her. She could still hear that song playing, the melody haunting her and causing guilt and fear to wash over her in torturous waves. She could almost feel Jack's hands upon her, and found her breathing deepening at the thought. She pressed her lips together and looked up at the ceiling as she attempted to calm herself.

"Miss Fisher?" came a voice from behind her, causing her to turn sharply on the spot.

"Mr Butler" she said gently, her voice low and slightly breathless, as she took in the sight of Mr B in his pyjamas and dressing gown. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all, Miss" the kindly man returned. "I was just in the kitchen and I thought I heard you return."

"Not working, I hope" Phryne asked, taking a step towards him. Mr Butler looked up at her, noticing how pale she appeared, and how weary. It must be colder outside than he realised; she was trembling slightly.

"Oh no, Miss. I was making myself some cocoa" he replied. Phryne nodded in understanding and offered him a small smile. "Would you care for some?" he asked kindly. Phryne considered the question for a moment and nodded. She was feeling anxious and deeply unsettled, and wasn't quite ready to be alone just yet.

"Yes" she replied. "Yes, I would. Thank you" she added, before following Mr Butler through the dark house and towards the kitchen.

Mr B pulled out a chair for Phryne and made his way back towards the stove, adding more milk and cocoa to a small sauce pan which he began to stir. The scent of chocolate and milk reminded Phryne very much of Paris, and she inhaled deeply as she allowed memories of the city to flood her; the food, the art, the people. She encountered the memory of Rene Bubois and cast it immediately aside, instead remembering the kindness of Sarcelle and his wife, Veronique. Phryne was drawn from her reverie by the sound of a mug being placed upon the table before her, hot chocolate-scented steam drifting into the air and igniting her senses. She placed her hands around the mug and drew it closer to her, allowing it to warm her for a moment, before raising it to her lips. She took several sips of the thick, luxurious cocoa and felt herself calming, her limbs relaxing and her body craving sleep. She pressed her lips together and placed the mug back on the table, as the taste of chocolate lingered in her mouth. It wasn't until that moment that she realised how hungry she was. As if reading her mind, Mr Butler lowered his own mug and looked towards her.

"Are you hungry, Miss?" he asked tentatively. Phryne turned towards him. "You missed dinner this evening, and lunch, if memory serves" he said gently. "I have some freshly prepared chicken stew, if you would care for some? It's made with potatoes, carrots, leeks and-"

Mr B had Phryne at the word 'chicken'.

"That would be wonderful, Mr Butler, thank you" she said gratefully, a tired smile playing upon her lips.

Mr Butler smiled in response and rose from his seat, selecting a new saucepan and ladling some of the freshly-prepared food from a large pot. Within moments the kitchen was filled with the aromatic scent of chicken and vegetables, and Phryne's mouth began to water. She was famished.

Mr Butler served a very generous portion into a white bowl and placed it in front of Miss Fisher, complete with a white napkin, silver fork and spook. Phryne picked up the spoon and began to eat tentatively, finding the food filling her and comforting her in ways she did not think were possible. She closed her eyes as she ate the homely, rustic dish, her awareness of her hunger increasing with each bite. Mr Butler smiled and placed a plate of lightly buttered bread beside her, and watched as Phryne consumed the entire meal he had served her in less than five minutes. Phryne placed the spoon in the bowl and wiped her mouth with her napkin, looking up at Mr Butler with tired, grateful eyes.

"You truly are a saint, Mr B" she said gently. "Remind me to petition the Pope for your canonisation." Mr Butler chuckled lightly in response and removed the plate, bowl and cutlery from before Miss Fisher, as she took another deep sip of the hot chocolate before her.

Mr Butler washed the dishes quickly and listened as Phryne sipped her drink and placed the mug back down upon the table. He dried the items quickly and put them back in their correct places, all the while considering whether he would be wise to pose the question which had been on his lips for the past couple of days. He turned slowly on the spot and headed back towards her, pulling up a chair at the opposite side of the table and drawing his cocoa towards him. Phryne looked up at him from her mug.

"I hope you'll forgive me if I'm being intrusive, Miss Fisher" Mr B began tentatively, his words causing Phryne's tired eyes to widen slightly as she looked upon him with interest. "But is everything quite alright?" he asked kindly. Phryne clenched her jaw and blinked.

"I'm fine" she said gently, her bright green eyes meeting his, as a small smile played on her lips. For a moment he almost believed her. But she saw the doubt in his eyes. "It's been rather a long week, Mr B, that's all. Violent sexual predators and murderous, amoral parents really are thoroughly exhausting" she explained, raising her mug to her lips once more.

Mr B nodded in agreement. Miss Fisher had had quite a considerable workload recently, which would certainly explain her tiredness. He also doubted whether she had fully recovered from being attacked by the deplorable Mr Solomon. At least she seemed to be recovering her appetite.

"Of course, Miss" he replied gently. "Again, I hope you'll forgive me if I was too forward."

"There's nothing to forgive, Mr B" she said sincerely, placing her mug back down upon the table and looking at him with a gentle, solemn expression. "Thank you" she said sincerely. He smiled warmly at her.

"You are most welcome, Miss" he replied. "Is there anything else I can assist you with this evening?"

"No, Mr B, nothing at all. Thank you" she replied, pushing out her chair and rising to her feet, which Mr B did also. "I'm exhausted and will be heading straight to bed" she said tiredly. Mr B nodded in understanding.

"Goodnight then, Miss" he said gently.

"Goodnight" she returned, before disappearing out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to her room.

Mr B remained in the kitchen for a short while, and considered the conversation he had just had with his employer. He would speak to Dorothy the next morning and see if it would be possible to arrange for Miss Fisher to have a relaxing couple of days so that she could fully recover from the week just passed.

Phryne pushed her door open tiredly and walked slowly towards her chest of drawers, selecting a cream silk nightdress and laying it on the bed. The weight of her worries, her fears and her tempestuous thoughts rendered her utterly unable to think or to function above the absolute bare minimum; she needed to sleep. Phryne didn't even turn on any of the lights, allowing the moonlight which shone through her window to outline the garment, as she stripped her expensive gown from her body and allowed it to fall to the ground. She removed the rest of her clothing and placed her jewellery upon her dressing table, before pulling her nightdress over her head and getting into her bed, huddling deep beneath the sheets. By the time Mr Butler had turned out the kitchen light and headed back to his own bedroom just a few minutes later, Phryne Fisher was already asleep.

Phryne woke the next morning to a gentle knocking on her door, which she initially attempted to ignore, leaning deeper beneath her duvet. She could sense that it was light in the room, and therefore morning, but her body craved more sleep. There was silence for a moment before the knocking began again, this time slightly louder.

"Miss Fisher?" called Mr Butler gently. Phryne sighed lightly against her pillow.

"Yes?" she called gently, trying to entice her eyes to open. She was not successful. She still felt incredibly tired, as though her body wanted to sink into the centre of her mattress.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss, but Mr Yates is here to see you, and he says it's important" Mr Butler began apologetically. Phryne's eyes snapped open and she felt dread and guilt permeate every fibre of her being, as memories of the task she gave him the evening before returned to her.

"I'll be right down" she said, her voice slightly louder.

"Thank you, Miss" he returned. Phryne lay still and listened as the sound of his footsteps headed back down the stairs. She glanced towards her bedside table and noticed that it was half-past eight.

Phryne closed her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath, pushing back an overwhelming feeling of nausea and the desire to burst into tears, as she rose quickly from her bed and stood on her feet. She reached for a robe and wrapped it around her, securing it around her waist as she stepped into the corridor and headed down the stairs. She clenched her jaw and inhaled deeply, casting her eyes up to the ceiling in an attempt to calm herself, as she descended the staircase with unsteady steps. Her hand trembled upon the bannister.

As she reached the middle of the staircase Cec, who had been facing the parlour, turned towards her with a smile, and took a few steps towards her.

"Good mornin', Miss" he said, his eyes drifting nervously over her attire. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't" Phryne lied, a reassuring smile upon her lips. Before she could ask, Cec produced a small brown paper bag, which he offered to her like a child presenting its mother with a bouquet of hand-picked flowers. The comparison caused Phryne to feel quite ill.

Phryne accepted the item from Cec and looked inside, placing her hand upon the dark-glass bottle and reading the pharmacist's neat script. She swallowed hard and nodded, folding the top of the bag to seal it closed and looking up towards Cec.

"Thank you, Cec" she said gently.

"No worries, Miss" he said with a smile. "Is there anythin' else I can do for ya?"

"No, thank you, Cec" she replied, her voice low and gentle. "This is quite enough."

The oblivious cabbie nodded towards her and bowed his head respectfully, before placing his hat upon his head and saying goodbye. Phryne watched as he disappeared from the building, her heart racing in her chest, as the bag she held in her hands seemed to acquire more weight by the moment.

Phryne inhaled sharply and walked towards the telephone, casting a glance towards the hallway and the entrance to the dining room, before picking up the receiver and dialling the number for the Windsor Hotel. The phone was answered punctually on the second ring.

"Good morning, this is Phryne Fisher" she began, her voice low and gentle. "I'd like to book a suite for two days, possibly three, from today please, if that's possible?" she nodded in relief at the response. "Good, thank you. I'll be arriving in an hour or so" she added, exchanging a few more words with the receptionist as she made the arrangements. "Yes, thank you. I'll see you shortly" she stated, before hanging up the phone.

Phryne felt as though someone had dropped a boulder from the base of her neck, and it was now hurtling down through her body, and had just crashed through her stomach. She felt almost physically pained at the call, and what she planned to do once she reached the hotel, but she reminded herself angrily that she did not have any other option. She clenched her jaw and was about to head back upstairs when Dorothy emerged from the dining room holding her breakfast tray.

"Good morning, Miss" she said warmly. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded, placing the brown bag into the deep pocket of her robe without her maid noticing.

"Good morning, Dot" she returned, as her companion walked towards her. Phryne immediately noticed the look of concern and consideration in Dot's eyes as she walked towards her. _Clearly Dot and Mr B have been discussing their concerns_.

"Everything alright with Cec, Miss?" she asked.

"Perfectly, thank you" Phryne responded, placing one hand on the table and turning to face Dot directly. "I'm going to go to the Windsor for a couple of days" she said gently, forcing a small smile as she spoke. "It's been quite a trying week and I'm in desperate need of some shopping, spa treatments and one of Henri's delightful massages" she said. Dot smiled in response. Miss Phryne often stayed at the Windsor when indulging in spa treatments, as it was so conveniently placed.

"Would you like me to come with you, Miss?" Dot asked politely. Phryne paused.

 _To my abortion?_ She thought, the word cutting through her even though it was conveyed merely in thought. Phryne looked up at Dot and found herself wondering whether her kind Catholic companion would still wish to accompany her if she knew the true nature of her visit; a visit which Phryne had planned to take place at her most frequented hotel because she wished to carry out the procedure as far away from her loved ones as possible. She couldn't bear for them to find her if something went wrong, or during the procedure itself, or at all. She resolved that she would never find out. _Absolutely not._

"Oh, no, Dot, don't worry" Phryne said kindly. "I remember how little you enjoyed our last excursion, I wouldn't dream of inflicting it upon you again" she added. "Besides, I understand that Hugh has today and tomorrow off work, and you are both most keen to get started on your garden." Dot stared up at Phryne with surprised eyes.

"You can't keep giving me days off, Miss" she said gently, taking a step closer to her employer.

"Of course I can" Phryne responded immediately, taking a step towards her and kissing her on the cheek. "You have more than earned them, Dot" she added kindly.

"You don't owe me anything, Miss" Dot replied gently, a small smile playing upon her gentle features. Phryne returned it.

"On the contrary, my dear" she returned. "I could hardly repay your kindness and your care if I lived for ten lifetimes" she added with a smile. "I should get dressed and pack my things."

"I'll help you, Miss" Dot declared, "I'll just let Mr Butler know that you'll be leaving soon." Dot disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments before returning to the hallway, and following Phryne up the stairs with her breakfast tray.

Once they reached Phryne's bedroom Dot laid the tray down upon the bedside table and made the bed, as her employer selected a black skirt and red and white blouse. She laid her clothes out on the bed and removed a small travelling bag from her wardrobe, and began filling it with various articles of clothing, toiletries and necessities before Dot had the chance to hand her her morning cup of tea. Phryne took a few sips of the sweet drink before setting it down upon a nearby table and disappearing into the bathroom. When she emerged she found Dot packing a few more items into her bag and selecting a pair of matching shoes and cloche. When her back was turned Phryne reached into the pocket of her robe and removed the brown paper bag and its contents, pressing it down into the depths of the travel bag, her eyes upon Dot the entire time. Phryne quickly dressed and applied her make-up, before lifting her case and carrying it down the stairs, where Mr Butler was waiting patiently.

"Your motor car is ready, Miss" he said with a smile. "If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to contact us."

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said kindly as she reached the bottom step. Dot walked ahead of her and selected her black fur-trimmed coat, which she helped her with. "I can be reached at the Windsor if there's an emergency. Please see that any correspondence from Jane are forwarded to me immediately" she stated, and Mr B nodded in response. Phryne felt deeply unsettled and sick to the point of faintness, but fought these feelings back stoically and held onto her travel bag with an iron grip. "I hope you both have a pleasant and altogether uneventful couple of days" she said kindly. Dot walked in front of her and picked up her black gloves and beaded bag from the side, handing them to her with a smile.

"Have a wonderful time, Miss" she said. Phryne bit the side of her cheek hard as she accepted the bag, and the comment.

"Thank you, Dot" she said gently, offering her a small smile, before kissing her gently upon the cheek. "You're in charge" she said gently, stroking her face before walking towards the front door and opening it wide, feeling the breeze against her face as she stepped out into the morning air. She couldn't bear to look back and see the faces of two of the people she cared about most staring back at her with such happiness which was derived from her terrible deceit.

Phryne walked briskly to her car and placed her bags on the back seat, straightening her cloche as she got into the driver's seat and started the engine. For a moment she remained perfectly still, her hands gripping the steering wheel as the precise nature of what she was about to do began to sink in. She felt that same debilitating feeling of dread and guilt rise within her, with such force that it almost paralysed her. In that moment she felt like turning off the engine, running back into the house and pulling Dot with her, telling her all and seeking her counsel. Tears burned in her eyes as she scoffed at her own stupidity, shaking the idea immediately from her head. She swallowed hard and fought back the bile which rose in her throat, inhaled deeply, and began to drive.

Phryne arrived at the hotel a short while later, parking outside the main entrance and politely declining the assistance of one of the hotel employee's offer to carry her bag.

"I just have the one, but thank you" she smiled politely, as she walked into the familiar building, her mind and body consumed with absolute dread.

Phryne walked up to the main desk and signed the guest book, before being greeted by the manager who took it upon himself to walk her to her room personally. By this stage Phryne's nerves were on edge, she felt dizzy and was shaking, and was heroically battling the almost irrepressible urge to throw up and burst into tears (not necessarily in that order). Still, she found within her the strength to endure his small-talk in the elevator on the way to her suite. She tipped him generously as he opened her door for her, offering him a polite smile as he turned to walk away.

"Oh, Mr Rivers?" she called, causing the eager man to turn immediately on the spot and walk swiftly back towards her, his eyes looking up at her expectantly. "I would very much appreciate it if you would see that I am not disturbed, unless it is an absolute emergency" she said politely. Mr Rivers nodded immediately in assent.

"Of course, Miss Fisher. I will see to it that the staff are notified" he responded promptly, before turning on the spot and heading back down the corridor. _No doubt towards his next wealthy and influential guest_ she thought, as she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Phryne walked into the room and looked around, casting her eyes across the suite she always stayed in as if she were seeing it for the first time. As the door closed behind her she almost lost control completely. She closed her eyes and turned to the side, took several calming breaths and exhaled deeply, as she stared at the ceiling and blinked back the tears which were burning in her eyes.

As if in a trance, Phryne walked across the room and towards the bathroom, placing her travel bag and handbag on a nearby table. She removed her coat, gloves and cloche and placed them on the chair to her immediately left, before pulling her travel bag before her and delving deep inside. Phryne removed the white cotton nightdress which she had placed at the top of the bag, before reaching down into the depths of the bag and feeling her fingers brush against cheap, thin paper. She swallowed hard and removed the paper bag, reaching inside and removing the dark-brown glass bottle and casting her eyes over it once more. She pressed her lips together and averted her eyes from the bottle, which she held tightly in the centre of her palm, before carrying the item and her nightdress with her into the bathroom and closing the door firmly behind her.

Fifteen minutes later a taxi pulled up outside Phryne's house on the Esplanade, which drove off shortly after dropping off Dr Elizabeth Macmillan. After the brief exchange she had had with Phryne the night before, Mac was incredibly concerned about her friend, and had resolved to visit her the next morning in order to continue their conversation. Knowing that Phryne would most likely be intending on sleeping til at least eleven o'clock, Mac walked calmly up the path and knocked upon the door, which was opened promptly by Mr Butler.

"Doctor Macmillan" he smiled, opening the door widely. "Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mr B" she smiled, removing her hat as she stepped into the house. "I don't suppose, by any miracle or act of divine intervention, Miss Fisher would happen to be awake yet, would she?"

"Yes, Doctor" he replied with a polite smile. "Miss Fisher rose early this morning and has already departed. I'm afraid you have missed her."

Mac felt her stomach tighten as fear gripped her heart.

"Gone" Mac repeated, trying her best to keep her voice calm and level. "Gone where?" she asked.

"To the Windsor" Mr Butler responded. "She has booked a room for a couple of days. She is going to have some spa treatments and indulge in some shopping, I believe" he said with a smile. Mac fought back the sick feeling which was rising within her and nodded politely in response, certain in the knowledge that what Phryne had planned for that day did not involve a spa or a spending spree.

"Do you know when she left?" Mac asked conversationally.

"Yes, Doctor, about thirty minutes ago" he responded promptly. Mac swallowed hard. It would have only taken her ten minutes to drive to the hotel. "Is it urgent, Miss?"

"No, no, it's fine, Mr Butler. It can wait" she lied, forcing a small smile. "Sorry for disturbing you. I'll come back later in the week."

"Of course" Mr Butler said politely, before escorting Mac to the front door, which he closed promptly behind her.

Mac walked briskly down the pathway and hailed a passing cab, ordering it to take her directly to the Windsor Hotel.


	23. Chapter 19 pt 2

**A/N: Good evening. Thanks again for reading the previous chapter, and for your patience. As promised, here is the second part of chapter 19. As I explained previously, I am finding Phryne extremely difficult to write, so please do let me know if there is anything 'off'/OOC. You've been very kind in your reviews, which I am grateful for. Thank you :-)**

 **Sorry for the delay in uploading, I hope you enjoy this instalment.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne changed quickly and emerged from the bathroom less than a minute later, dressed in her white nightdress and holding the vial of liquid tightly in her hand. She walked back towards the table and removed a white robe with pink, purple and black orchids from her bag, putting it on as she walked to the other end of the room. She approached the small mini bar which the Windsor always included in the suites, her eyes drifting longingly over the expensive spirits which were tailored to her particular taste, the tall bottles of liquor lined up neatly before her. She fought back the urge to take the bottle of whiskey back to the bathroom with her and consume the entire contents along with her poison, but somehow managed to ignore the alcohol displayed before her, picking up only a wine glass. As though in a trance, Phryne opened the bottle of Apiol and began to pour the liquid into the glass, clenching her jaw and watching as the green liquid filled half of the glass. Phryne felt sick to her stomach and her hands trembled as she held the glass, tears burning in her eyes and causing her vision to become blurred, and she felt increasingly unsteady upon her feet. Phryne inhaled sharply and walked mechanically back across the room, placing the almost empty vial of Apiol on the table beside her bag and heading back into the bathroom.

Phryne closed the door behind her and walked towards the bath tub, placing her hand upon the cold surface and perching herself on the edge. She managed to calm her breathing slightly and swallowed hard, lowering her eyes and forcing herself to look at the glass before her. She tilted the glass from side to side, watching as the green liquid slid up and down the edges of the perfectly polished glass, tainting and corrupting the beautiful exterior. Phryne clenched her jaw and held the glass as still as she could in her trembling hands, inhaling deeply and staring up towards the ceiling. She stared up at the high ceiling before casting a glance around the clean, sterile room, as the magnitude of what she was about to do struck her with an almost physical force. Phryne felt her stomach clench and she placed a hand tightly onto the edge of the bath to steady herself, before the weakness in her body and mind prompted her to ease herself onto the ground, leaning her head back against the bathtub. The floor was smooth and cold beneath her legs, and her head rested uncomfortably against the edge of the bath, digging into the back of her neck.

As Phryne looked down at the contents of the glass once more, she attempted to suppress the terror which was rising within her and almost choking her. The glass began to feel heavier in her hand with each passing moment, and a feeling of almost irrepressible nausea began to take hold of her. She closed her eyes and felt her lip tremble, as the tears which had been burning in her eyes returned once more, clouding her vision and causing it to become hazy. She blinked furiously and wiped her eyes, recovering herself a few moments later, and staring back down into the depths of the murky water in the glass.

It was just a glass. Just one glass. A few mouthfuls of this vile liquid and she would not have to make any more decisions. Phryne shuddered at the thought, chastising herself for her heartlessness, and returning her attention to the glass. She had been struggling with this for days, her body and mind consumed with fear and doubt and a thousand questions which still remained unanswered. She didn't have a choice, she couldn't do this. She couldn't bring a baby into the chaos that was her life, and she couldn't subject an innocent life to her own influence. She would be a terrible mother and she would fail her child so utterly and so completely. She couldn't protect this baby from herself, her life, and everything that came with it. She failed to protect Janey when she was a child, and as she had grown older and embarked on her detective career, more people had been put at risk; Jane and Dot had been kidnapped, her household had been held hostage, her friends had all been placed in the greatest of danger. She couldn't inflict the same dangers upon another person, not someone so innocent and vulnerable. Not a child. But she didn't have to. She didn't have to continue with the pregnancy, and bring a child into the world only for it to suffer under her influence and failure. This would end it all. It would be over, regardless of what she wanted. This was not about what she wanted.

As she sat on the cold tiled floor of the hotel bathroom with that terrible glass in her hand, she found herself overcome by just how real this all felt, how grave, how final. She inhaled sharply. Of course it was final. That was the idea. And yet, as the solution to her problem was clasped firmly in her own hand, she felt her stomach tighten. She had been fighting back her doubts about this, her emotional and logical arguments which had been screaming at her to stop from the very moment she had left her house, and the voices were becoming louder. Phryne closed her eyes tightly and felt a single tear roll down her cheeks, prompting her to open her eyes wide and inhaled sharply, before casting a solemn glance down towards her abdomen. Phryne's lip trembled and a barely-suppressed sob managed to escape from her, as the most all-consuming, heart-wrenching feeling of despair overcame her completely. She found herself thinking of what she was about to do, of what this liquid would do, to the life which she and Jack had created, and which was now growing inside her; a life which had been created due to the embracing of a forbidden love between herself and a man who she cared for in ways she hadn't believed herself capable of. A man who she was betraying in this moment, someone whom she was about to betray so completely. But it wasn't just Jack she thought of as the liquid remained untouched in the glass in her trembling hand: it was the baby. Their baby. Her baby. A baby created from the strongest, purest, most all-consuming love that she had ever experienced, or could ever hope to. A child who she had felt a deep, soul-consumingly and almost ethereal connection to ever since she had learned of its existence. A child who she wanted to protect, despite her strong doubts in her own ability to. A child she desperately wanted to live. And in that moment every thought which had been racing through Phryne's mind for the past couple of days about her inability to keep her child safe disappeared from her mind completely, as the closeness she felt to the life inside her completely consumed her body and soul, and a single sentence echoed defiantly in her mind: _I will protect you_ , she thought with conviction, the words of promise to her baby startling her out of her trance, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Phryne held the glass tightly in her hand and launched it across the room, causing it to shatter against the wall.

Overwhelmed by guilt, confusion and the feeling of immense shame, Phryne put her head in her hand and began to cry. The weight of her fears, her doubts, and what she had come frighteningly close to doing completely consumed her, and she clamped her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop the pained sobbed from escaping her lips. She had never hated herself before, but in the minutes that followed the sound of shattering glass, which Phryne used to consider the nature of what she had almost done, she felt her heart break with shame. She was angry at herself, furious, for ever considering terminating her pregnancy. As her sobbing subsided and her shaking body stilled, she found herself imbued with a newfound clarity of thought, and she considered whether she had truly ever intended to carry out the act. Her eyes drifted over towards the shattered glass and green liquid, which was sprayed up the wall and pooled on the ground on which she sat, and the sight repelled her. She hadn't wanted an abortion, not when she found out she was pregnant, and not at any point which followed. She was terrified and confused and overwhelmed by her own ignorance and failings, and she didn't think she had a choice. Subjecting an innocent, vulnerable, defenceless infant to herself and her lifestyle seemed beyond justification, and her guilt at her own perceived flaws and toxic influence had prompted her to make a rash decision which, at the time, felt like her only decision. A decision which, Phryne was quite certain, she would never have carried out. Despite the relief which flooded through her as she sat silently upon the ground, her arms wrapped defensively across her chest as she tried to control her ragged breathing, she found herself faced with a seemingly impossible question: _what am I going to do?_

After a few minutes Phryne's tears stopped falling and she found herself feeling numb and eerily calm. Everything seemed so quiet around her, so settled, so completely contrary to her terrified and desperate thoughts just a few minutes previously. Phryne swallowed hard and blinked, her eyes wide and haunted, as she lowered her gaze to her abdomen. Her expression softened. Phryne wrapped her left arm tentatively across her abdomen, feeling warmth radiate throughout her body at the contact, which seemed to strengthen her somehow.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice weak and almost inaudible. "I'm sorry" she repeated.

Phryne sat quite still and silent on the bathroom floor, for a period of time she did not acknowledge or even attempt to measure. The cold tiles cooled her skin, her neck was sore from her sitting position, and her head was aching from a combination of her anguished thoughts and strong emotions. She could feel stiff lines down her face where her once flowing tears had now dried, leaving behind long and glistening lines which shone through her carefully applied make-up. But Phryne ignored it all, and remained silent and motionless, her left arm draped across her abdomen. It was only some time later that a sound from her front door drew her forcefully from her thoughts.

A series of knocks were delivered upon what Phryne determined to be the front door of her suite. The knocks were sharp and confident, and she ignored them. She felt exhausted and ashamed and she could not bear to face anyone at this moment. She inhaled deeply and sat up slightly straighter, listening out carefully and hoping that the person had assumed she was asleep or out of her room, and had decided to depart. But the sound of four more knocks, slightly louder and more desperate this time, which were followed by a familiar voice, soon made Phryne realise that they had not.

"Phryne?" called Dr Elizabeth Macmillan, her voice confident and authoritative, but with a distinctly nervous edge which Phryne had not heard before. "Phryne, it's Mac. Can you open the door?" Phryne felt a strong draw towards the voice, the tears which she had once banished threatening to return with reinforcements, as she felt her heart ache at the familiar voice. "Phryne!" Mac called again, trying at the handle.

Phryne reacted immediately to Mac's worried tone, removing her arm from her abdomen and pressed her hand upon the ground, pushing herself into a standing position and walking unsteadily towards the door. Phryne, still feeling rather dazed, sniffed as she reached for the door handle and opened it slowly, her eyes falling upon the face of a very worried looking Dr Macmillan, who pulled the door open wider and walked into the suite, causing Phryne to take several steps back.

Mac closed the door behind her and looked up at her friend with concern, placing her hands on her arms as she reached her, her doctor's eyes scanning her analytically. Phryne's eyes were red and blotchy which, combined with the tear streaks down her face, confirmed that she had been crying. Her eyes were glassy and bore a haunted expression, her body trembled visibly, and she was startlingly pale.

"Phryne, are you-" Before Mac could finish her sentence, she caught sight of a pharmacy-issue bottle on the table a few feet behind Phryne.

Mac's eyes widened and she removed her hands from Phryne, who turned around and watched as her friend walked briskly across the room and picked up the Apiol bottle from the table. Phryne felt her stomach clench with guilt as Mac studied the bottle for a few moments, noting what the drug was and that the contents were half empty, before looking back towards her with terror in her eyes. Mac walked quickly towards her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Did you take this?" she asked, her voice low and urgent. Tears burned in Phryne's eyes at the memory of that deep green liquid. She crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"No" she said weakly, her voice choked. Mac took another step towards her and was practically radiating with concern.

"Phryne-" she began gently.

"I didn't take it, Mac" she replied, her voice low and tinged with emotion. Her lip quivered as she saw her friend relax visibly before. "I couldn't" she repeated for clarification, as Mac put the bottle on the table by the door and took a step closer to her. "Can't" Phryne corrected, her lip trembling as Mac reached her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. The gesture broke Phryne's resolve immediately, and she burst into tears.

"It's alright" Mac soothed. "Shhh" she said, holding her friend close. "It's alright." Mac could feel Phryne trembling against her, her entire body wracked with sobs, as she wept openly.

Mac held Phryne whilst she cried in silence, which her friend was incredibly grateful for. Phryne clung to Mac as she cried, inhaling her familiar and reassuring scent, as her entire body trembled. After a few minutes Phryne's cries subsided, and she stilled against her friend, inwardly chiding herself at losing control so completely. Again. She really was most tired of crying.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, sniffing slightly as she leaned back from Mac, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Mac placed her hand on her arm and shook her head.

"There's no need" she said gently. Phryne's lips trembled as she considered her friend's reassurance, an assurance she felt quite certain that she did not deserve.

"I couldn't do it, Mac" she said, her voice low but more controlled than before. "I don't think I ever really intended to" she said, her mind heavy with confusion and guilt. Mac rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Apiol is so dangerous, Phryne. It's highly volatile and it could have killed you" she said. Phryne exhaled slowly. "Why didn't you talk to me?" she asked. Phryne shook her head.

"I was scared" Phryne admitted quietly. "I was scared and I panicked" she continued, biting the inside of her cheek in an attempt to calm herself. "I don't know what I'm doing" she said sadly, her eyes meeting Mac's for a moment before drifting away. "This is all my fault" she added, putting her head in her hand.

"No" Mac said confidently, taking a step towards her and placing her hands upon her arms. "Look at me, Phryne" she said, and Phryne did, her deep green eyes staring into Mac's. "You have done absolutely nothing wrong." Phryne stared at her for a moment, her eyes heavy and emotional, as though she were in a trance. She seemed incredibly unsteady on her feet and looked worryingly pale, and Mac was concerned that she might faint. "Come and sit down, sweetheart. Come on" she encouraged, placing her arm across Phryne's back and guiding her towards a chair by the window. "Sit down" she said gently, as Phryne sat stiffly into the chair as instructed. She waited for a few moments as Phryne regained her composure, bringing her legs up onto the chair beside her and leaning against the arm. A few brief moments later she appeared to be calm and composed, but her eyes were haunted and afraid. "Tell me what happened" Mac said gently, pulling a chair closer to her and perching on the edge of it, clasping her hands in her lap as she looked up at her friend. Phryne met her gaze and, after a moment's consideration, began to speak.

Phryne recounted some of the events from the night before, informing Mac that she had tasked the unknowing Cec to obtain the drug in question from a less than reputable pharmacist who works in Little Lonsdale Street. She explained that she told her staff she was having a couple of days away for a spa treatment, massage and shopping trip – her lip trembling as she recounted the lie – before telling Mac about the incident in the bathroom. Mac considered her words for a moment, allowing the silence to fall between them. After a moment or so Phryne shook her head.

"I don't know what to do" she admitted sadly.

"I know" Mac said sympathetically, her voice kind and gentle. "But it sounds like you know what you do _not_ want to do" she said slowly, watching as her friend's intelligent eyes rested upon her. "And that's a good place to start." Phryne nodded absently, finding herself unable to agree with her friend completely; the situation seemed so hopeless.

"I can't have an abortion, Mac" she said suddenly, the statement spoken with more confidence than Mac had heard from Phryne in days. "I won't" she added, her voice becoming slightly emotional.

"Okay" Mac returned, offering her friend a small, reassuring smile. "Have you thought about your other options?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded.

"I thought about adoption" Phryne said quietly, her stomach clenching at the word. "I could go abroad and have the baby, and entrust it into the care of a good family. A family who would love it and care for it as it deserves to be loved" she added, lowering her eyes as her voice became slightly choked. She recovered herself quickly. "I could possibly go to Europe. The baby could grow up happily and safely in the countryside of Southern France" she said, still unable to meet Mac's gaze. Mac considered her words and nodded briefly, before looking up at her once more and asking her most dangerous question.

"Have you thought about keeping the child?" she asked, causing Phryne to look up at her with her beautiful green eyes, which shone with unshed tears.

"I can't" she breathed, her voice slightly choked. Mac watched as her hands trembled in her lap.

"Do you want to?" Mac asked. Phryne swallowed hard.

"It's not about what I want" she said firmly. Mac's heart broke for her friend.

"I disagree" she said with conviction, watching as Phryne looked up at her with a sad, weary expression. She sighed lightly and lowered her eyes.

"Mac-" she said tiredly.

"This is your baby, Phryne. If you want-"

"Please stop" she said, her voice commanding but tinged with emotion. Mac looked up at her and proceeded with caution.

"Stop what?" she asked tentatively.

"Stop making it sound like I have a choice" she returned, her voice low and slightly breathless.

"You do have a choice" she replied gently. Mac watched as Phryne closed her eyes for a moment and titled her head to the side; she appeared visibly uncomfortable and was becoming increasingly agitated, and Mac knew that she had to be very careful. She leaned forward slightly in her seat. "Phryne, look at me" she said, watching as her friend bit her cheek and then turned slowly towards her, her bright green eyes meeting her own. "Do you want to keep this baby?" she asked gently.

Mac watched as Phryne's eyes flickered slightly, as she swallowed hard and nodded towards her friend, speaking almost immediately.

"Yes" she replied, her voice breathless but assured. "But I can't" she added.

"Why not?" Mac asked gently, conscious of her questioning. Phryne shook her head almost imperceptibly in response.

"It wouldn't be fair on the child" Phryne said, her voice softer, but tinged with the remnants of her recent emotions. "I am engaged in a very dangerous line of work which put those closest to me at considerable risk; Jane and Dot have been kidnapped, my household have been held hostage, and my sister was murdered when she was supposed to be in my care" she began, swallowing hard as she spoke. "Jack and I have only been in a relationship with each other for a few months, and I haven't been able to bring myself to tell him. He already gets criticised heavily by his superiors and by others about his relationship with me; his position will be compromised if they learn that he is expecting an illegitimate child with the vivacious and privileged aristocrat who forced her way into his personal and professional life" she said in a haunted voice, as though she had thought the words over repeatedly before. Mac thought, with certainly, that she most definitely had. "Besides, I'm reckless and selfish and consumed by my work" she added, speaking the words quickly and punctuating them with a shake of her head. "I would be a terrible mother" she said solemnly, the words cutting through her like a rusty blade, as she looked up at her friend with tears swimming in her eyes. "Are those enough reasons for you?" she asked sadly, her tone low and devoid of malice.

Mac sighed deeply and held Phryne's gaze, watching as her friend attempted to conceal her terror.

"The situation is complicated, I grant you. But not impossible" Mac began, watching as Phryne listened to her attentively. "And there is one thing you said that I absolutely disagree with" she said in a gentle yet firm manner.

"Only one?" Phryne asked in a low voice. Mac looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"You would make an excellent mother" Mac stated with conviction.

Phryne's green eyes stared into Mac's for a moment, before drifting away as she inhaled sharply. Her previously composed expression faltered completely, her lip trembling and her eyes glistening with fresh tears. She shook her head resolutely and rose from her seat.

"Phryne" Mac said, taking a few steps towards her and standing tall before her. "You are one of the kindest, strongest, bravest, most resilient women I have ever known" she stated with conviction, watching her friend stare at her with confusion at her words. "You have the biggest, most beautiful heart that I have ever come across, and you are capable of such intense, profound love" she added. "I know you love this baby. You've loved it since the moment you knew it existed" she said, speaking slightly quicker as Phryne's breathing increased and she trembled slightly. "I saw the relief in your face after you collapsed when I told you that the baby was safe" Mac continued. "And you are already a mother to Jane, who absolutely adores you" she stated imploringly. "As someone who has known you for over ten years, and has seen exactly what you are capable of, what you can achieve" she continued, as Phryne inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw. "Please believe me when I tell you that there is not a single doubt in my mind that you would be the most incredible mother" she said, her voice sincere and with great conviction. "Any child would be blessed to have you as its mother."

Phryne felt flushed and unsteady upon her feet, and looked towards her friend with wide, intelligent eyes. She swallowed hard and lowered her eyes, unable to meet her friend's gaze. She did not deserve such praise, not at all. And most definitely not after what she had almost done.

"And as for your job being dangerous, you're right, it is" Mac stated gently, changing the subject slightly in order to save her friend from falling to pieces. "But the world is a very dangerous place, Phryne" she continued, watching as her friend stared at her with interest. "You saw that first hand during the war, and you're experiencing it now in your work" she added. "But the dangers you encounter in your life are not limited to you. Of course, the dangers you face are increased because of your line of work, but there are dangers in every line of work" she explained kindly. "I see patients come in who have led perfectly innocent, unobtrusive lives, but find themselves embroiled in some accident or incident that threatens their life - a car accident, robbery, domestic dispute – things that they could not possibly have anticipated when they rose from their beds that morning, but things which pose a direct threat to their very lives merely hours later" she added. "How many times have you encountered a victim of a crime who was what is rather bluntly described as 'collateral damage'?" she asked. "Take Mrs Blake, for example. She is a kind, selfless and most decent woman, who was put through a horrific ordeal which almost cost her her own life and the life of her unborn child, and all because her mother and step-father were cruel, murderous villains." Phryne considered Mac's words for a few moments and nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"I appreciate what you're saying, Mac. And you are quite correct" she said kindly, her eyes meeting her friend's. "But it's not that simple." Mac held Phryne's hands in her own.

"In a world such as this, what you and Jack do together is invaluable" Mac stated with conviction. "You both witness the horrors of human nature, and you fight it, every step of the way" she continued. "You both work to restore justice and order and balance where it has been ripped from the lives of the innocent, and that is so important, Phryne" she continued. Phryne stared at Mac for a moment, swallowing hard as she considered her words. "You and Jack protect not only people, but morality, what's right and what's fair and what's just" she added. "And you win" she stated with an authoritative air. "There is no one better to raise a child than a person who embodies those qualities, Phryne" she continued, feeling Phryne tense beneath her touch. "Yes, what you both do is dangerous, but you have protected those closest to you in the past, and you will be able to protect this child" she said gently. Phryne's hands began to tremble. "You aren't alone, Phryne. You don't have to do this by yourself" she added for emphasis. "You have Jack, and me, and Dot and Hugh, and Cec and Bert, and Mr Butler" she said, speaking each name slowly for emphasis. "You and Jack have this incredible connection, an affinity, and between you there is nothing that you cannot accomplish" she stated, watching as Phryne's eyes began to soften and her features relaxed slightly. "And with us by your side, you're unbeatable."

For the first time that evening, Phryne laughed. It was a light, brief chuckle which disappeared as quickly as it came. But it was something. A few moments later her expression was pensive and her face was etched with worry. Mac squeezed her hand slightly for reassurance.

"I never thought this was going to happen" she said gently, her voice low and gentle. "I never thought I was going to have a child." Mac looked up at Phryne sympathetically.

"You never thought you'd be an ambulance driver in the war, or move back to Australia, become a detective, have a romantic relationship with a certain rather charming Police Inspector" Mac said, her voice light and gentle. Phryne smiled slightly in response. "You, Phryne Fisher, are the most versatile and accomplished person I know, who lives life to its fullest and savours every single moment" she said gently. "This could be another of your most incredible, life-changing adventures."

Phryne looked up at Mac with a warm expression and smiled slightly. She seemed much calmer and her eyes had lost that terrified, haunted expression. For a while she felt warmed and reassured by her friends words, and for a moment she almost believed them.

"Thank you, Mac" she said in a quiet, sincere manner. "You are a treasure."

"I am" Mac proclaimed, causing her friend to smile slightly once more. A comfortable silence befell them for a moment, and she guided her friend back to her chair. She drew her legs towards her and looked over to Mac once more, as her friend clasped her hands before her and posed the question which Phryne knew had been on her lips. "Now that you've decided to continue with the pregnancy, there is someone else who really needs to know" Mac said tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement.

"Jack" she said gently, her guilt rising within her once more. Mac nodded.

"I know you're scared, Phryne" she said kindly, and Phryne rose her eyebrows slightly at the comment, before nodding slightly in agreement.

 _Scared is an understatement_ , she thought, as she clasped her hands together in her lap.

"But he needs to know" Mac added, her voice gently but assured.

"I know" Phryne replied quietly, raising her eyes to meet Mac's. "I know" she said more confidently, before shaking her head slightly. "I just… I can't do this to him" she said, unclasping her hands and placing one hand upon her arm. "He's faced criticism because of our relationship in the past, with photos and details of us being published in the society pages and reported to his superiors" he said, speaking the words slowly and in a solemn tone. "I have money and a title, he does not" she explained. "My reputation does not overly concern me, but his does" she added. "If his superiors found out that he was expecting a baby with a notorious socialite then his job would be in jeopardy" she explained. "And Jack loves his job, he's wonderful at it-"

"He loves you too" Mac interceded, her voice light and gentle. Phryne looked up at her with bright eyes.

"Perhaps" she returned.

"There's no 'perhaps' about it, Miss Fisher" Mac stated resolutely. "The man adores you, and you love him too" she stated with conviction. "And he will absolutely love this child." Phryne swallowed hard and looked back up towards Mac.

"Jack is a good man. An honourable man" Phryne said gently. "He would act out of a sense of duty and obligation which, whilst highly commendable, has a habit of placing the person in a situation that they are not necessarily happy to be in" she explained, her eyes meeting Mac's. "I won't force his hand, Mac."

"You wouldn't be" Mac replied gently. Phryne sighed.

"We've never talked about children. I don't know if he wants them, and if he did, I doubt very much that he would want them with me" she continued, her voice low and solemn; Mac could tell that she meant every word that she said. "Whilst Jack is not as traditional as I once believed, I don't know what he would make of having a baby out of wedlock with someone he's been in a relationship with for less than five months."

"You and Jack have been together for a lot longer than that, Phryne" Mac said with conviction. "You just didn't realise it." Phryne considered her words for a moment and sighed.

"You make everything sound so simple" Phryne said gently.

"Which is not all that difficult when you insist on making matters so complicated" Mac teased, prompting another small smile from Phryne. Mac's face adopted a gentle expression. "He will stand by you and this baby, whatever you may decide to do, and it won't be out of a sense of duty or obligation" Mac stated with conviction, as Phryne looked towards her with bright eyes. "It will be because he loves you both."

Phryne stared at Mac for a long while before lowering her eyes to her lap, her mind still considering her words. Jack was a good, kind and honourable man which, ironically, was why she was so terrified of telling him. But despite her fears and her uncertainty, she agreed with Mac on one rather salient point: Jack did need to know about the baby, especially now that she was absolutely determined to keep the child. And from the little she knew about pregnancy, she understood that she would not be able to conceal the signs of her condition for much longer. Judging from how Jack had been so astutely perceptive and concerned about her demeanour over the last couple of days, she imagined it would not take him long to grow suspicious. And, if she was being honest with herself, whilst she was terrified and guilt-ridden at the prospect of telling him about their baby, of potentially placing him in a situation that he had not anticipated or foreseen, part of her had been aching to tell him since the moment Mac told her that she was carrying his child. Jack had always been her confidante, a practical, kind and noble man who she trusted more than anyone. Was it selfish to want to tell him about her pregnancy so that they could discuss it and try to decide what to do? _But at what cost to him?_ Phryne found herself wondering. _As modern as our world is becoming, it is positively Neolithic when it comes to certain matters…_ But regardless of this, he needed to know, and soon. But more than that, he deserved to know. She could not justify keeping such information from him.

"You're right about Jack" Phryne said after some time, causing Mac to look up at her expectantly. "He does need to know about the baby" she said calmly, biting the inside of her cheek slightly as she felt a wave of utter terror wash over her. "It's Jane's birthday on Friday, and she'd like for us all to have dinner together" Phryne said contemplatively. "I'll tell him after the weekend" she said gently, her stomach tightening at the prospect. Her breathing became rapid and she found herself feeling quite faint, until the feeling of Mac's gentle hand upon her own drew her back into the moment. She opened her eyes and looked towards her friend who, as always, had assisted her in her hour of need most diligently. "Thank you, Mac" she said gently, forcing a small smile.

"You are most welcome, sweetheart" she responded kindly.

Mac watched Phryne for a moment, and observed that she seemed notably calmer and more composed. Her eyes had lost that terrified and haunted look that they had once borne completely, but she was still startlingly pale and appeared visibly shaken. There were many questions and subjects relating to her pregnancy and the baby that still needed to be addressed, but Phryne was emotionally and physically exhausted and, Mac suspected, had been neglecting herself in certain areas due to her anxiety over her current condition. The other conversations would have to wait; progress had been made, Phryne had discussed her fears openly and without restraint, and she had resolved to tell Jack about her pregnancy at the end of the week. Right now the best thing to be done was to ensure that Phryne and her child remained healthy.

Mac rose from her seat and walked towards a table at the other side of the room, returning a few moments later with a couple of menus. She placed one on the table in front of Phryne, who glanced at it for a moment and then looked up towards Mac.

"Hungry, Mac?" she asked.

"Not particularly, but I'm certain you must be" she said gently, turning the page over to reveal the menu. Phryne frowned with confusion.

"No, Mac, I'm fine" she replied automatically, moving to close the menu.

"Phryne" Mac said, her voice gentle but authoritative. Phryne recognised the tone and knew that she would not be wise to argue. "As your doctor I am strongly recommending that you order some breakfast, have a nice hot bath, eat and then try and get some sleep" she said gently. Phryne looked up at her with a quizzical look.

"And who says you are to be my doctor, Mac?" she asked lightly, causing Mac to smile slightly at the humour which had entered her tone. Despite her obvious fear, Phryne was feeling more assured; or, at least, she was trying to appear to be. "I thought you were here as my friend."

"Well, naturally I presumed that you would want the best possible medical care for yourself and your offspring" Mac said, feigning arrogance. Phryne chuckled. "And I did come here as your friend, Phryne" she added gently. "Though for a while I was afraid that my professional expertise may have been required" she added gently, the slightest trace of fear present in her tone, as she remembered Mr Butler telling her where Phryne had gone. Phryne reached across the table and placed her hand upon hers.

"Thank you, Mac. For everything" she said gently, her bright green eyes meeting Mac's with conviction. "I would be honoured if you would be our doctor." Mac smiled at the statement, observing Phryne's use of the term 'our doctor'. She squeezed her hand in response.

"Have a look at the menu and find something you think you'd be able to eat, and I'll run you a bath" she said gently, slowly rising from her seat. "I'll try my best to avoid the glass debris" she said gently. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded, before casting her eyes back down to the menu.

Mac emerged a few minutes later, wiping her hand on a hand towel which she was carrying.

"Have you decided?" she asked. Phryne nodded in response, her eyes not leaving the menu.

"I quite fancy the pancakes with fresh fruit" Phryne said, casting her eyes down the menu once more. Mac nodded and accepted it from her, as she looked up and met her gaze. "And a bottle of the 1908 Chateau d'Yquem" she said quickly, causing Mac to raise an eyebrow in response. "Or not" she breathed.

"I'll order you some orange juice" Mac returned with a tight smile, carrying the menu towards the phone and ordering them both their breakfast.

Phryne inhaled deeply and clasped her hands before her, considering the conversation she had just had with Mac. Mac had always been the voice of reason, and had anchored her in her most tempestuous moments. Although she felt fear, guilt and absolute terror radiating through every fibre of her being, her conversation with her friend and provided her with a temporary reprieve. She did have options, she understood that. And whilst she was resolved to tell Jack about the baby after Jane's birthday weekend was over, this prospect filled her more with terror than it did with relief. Admitting it to Jack would mean that it was really happening, and her fear of compromising him both personally and professionally was going to be realised. She clenched her jaw as guilt permeated through her veins, inhaling deeply in order to calm herself. She was very glad that Mac was here with her right now. She didn't quite know what she'd be like if she weren't.

Mac walked back towards Phryne and placed a glass of water in front of her.

"Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes" she explained. "Which gives you time for a short bath."

The idea of immersing herself into a hot bath with scented oils appealed to Phryne immensely, and she rose from her seat and took a step towards her friend.

"Thank you, Mac" she said sincerely, walking towards the doctor and hugging her tight. Mac returned the gesture and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course" she said gently, rubbing her back soothingly, before drawing Phryne back and looking at her directly. "Try to relax, okay?" she said, knowing that she was asking a lot of the anxious Miss Fisher. Phryne nodded, ran her hand up Mac's arm, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Phryne emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, dressed in her nightdress and robe, her face flushed from the steam. Her eyes were shining and she walked in a slow yet assured manner; she was still clearly anxious but she appeared visibly and emotionally stronger than when Mac had first stepped into the room less than an hour ago.

"Breakfast is served" Mac proclaimed, laying the small table between their arm chairs.

Phryne eased herself into her seat and crossed her legs, lifting her plate onto her lap and beginning to tentatively cut up her first pancake. She decided against butter or syrup, deciding to eat it plain. Her stomach was feeling rather unsettled and she did not wish to risk becoming sick. Again. Mac watched as Phryne ate the pancakes slowly, before picking up a bowl of fresh fruit and eating half of it. She drank the majority of the tall glass of orange juice and leaned back in her seat, her eyes feeling heavy and her head still pounding from her (many) emotional episodes of the day. The bath had served to relax her tense muscles considerably and, after having eaten her breakfast obediently, she felt ready to curl up in the chair as a cat would after a large meal and a full day's hunting. Before she could close her eyes, she heard Mac's voice once more.

"Come on Phryne, you should get some rest" she said, placing her cutlery onto her plate.

"I've already rested" Phryne returned, attempting to conceal her tiredness as she spoke. "I've only been awake for two hours."

"You're exhausted" Mac declared, rising from her seat and standing before her, her eyes meeting her friend's with the familiar doctor's stare. "You've had a difficult couple of days and your body needs to rest" she said gently. Phryne sighed. She was exhausted.

"Only for an hour" she said, pushing herself up from her seat.

"Fine" Mac returned good-humouredly, as she followed Phryne into the bedroom. Based on how exhausted she was it was clear that Phryne would sleep for considerably longer than an hour. Mac paused in the doorway as Phryne stepped into the room. "I'll be here when you wake up" she said, causing Phryne to turn around and smile softly at her.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. "For everything". Mac smiled and nodded.

"Less gratitude, more sleep" she said, lingering in the doorway as Phryne laughed lightly and began to close the curtains, before heading towards the queen-size bed and easing herself beneath the sheets.

As Phryne drew the covers aside and got into bed, memories of her fears and concerns from the last couple of days came flooding back to her, the weight of them almost overwhelming her. She pushed these thoughts aside and closed her eyes, resting her head on the pillow and taking a calming breath, as the warmth and comfort of the sheets comforted her aching body and mind.

By the time Mac closed the door behind her she was already fast asleep.


	24. Chapter 20

Warm light shone through a gap in the curtains and bathed Phryne's face in sunlight. She inhaled deeply and nuzzled into her pillow, as the dreams which she had been holding onto began to slowly disappear, and she found herself reluctantly returning to the conscious plane. She reached out her arm and stretched, her eyes opening slowly as she felt nothing but a cold, empty space beside her.

She had been dreaming of Jack.

Phryne stretched out and yawned as she rolled onto her back, the dreams she had been having becoming distant memories, as she lay back against the pillows and stared towards the ceiling. After her brief sleep she found herself feeling very much refreshed and notably calmer. The fear which had been radiating throughout her body had calmed for the moment, and the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach was weaker than it had been in days. But as she lay beneath the soft, warm sheets she found that her ever-present guilt was still battling for control within her. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, forcing herself to sit upright, as she glanced wearily around the room. Now that she had fully returned to consciousness, and all remnants of sleep had been utterly discarded, Phryne felt surprised at the fact she was feeling rather hungry. She knew that pregnancy increased the appetite but she had literally only just eaten. She glanced down at her watch and checked the time, her eyes widening and her lips parting slightly as she stared at the hands, which declared that it was currently quarter-past three. She had been asleep for almost four hours.

Phryne drew the covers aside and eased herself out of bed, drawing her robe around her and securing it as she headed towards the bedroom door. She pressed down on the handle and opened the door confidently, stepping into the main room of the suite and walking towards Mac, who was sat in an armchair reading a newspaper whilst sipping a glass of brandy. Phryne pushed feelings of longing aside and began to walk towards Mac, closing the bedroom door behind her with a click. Mac looked up.

"Good afternoon" Mac said pleasantly. "How did you sleep?"

"Four hours, Mac" Phryne said in disbelief, walking towards her friend and sitting in the opposite armchair. "Is this what it's going to be like for the next seven months? Will I be sleeping like an overindulged elderly cat for the remainder of the year?" she asked, a slight trace of worry present in her light-hearted tone. Mac put her drink and newspaper on the table and leaned forward.

"No" she said gently, her voice confident and assured. Phryne looked at her with intelligent eyes. "No, not necessarily. You will feel more tired than usual, and you may find yourself needing to rest at inconvenient times" Mac continued, "but it won't last for the entire pregnancy. Most women find their energy returns to them in the second trimester. Besides" she added, watching as Phryne looked at her attentively, "you've had a rather exhausting week, physically and emotionally" she said gently. "It's no wonder that you're tired." Phryne continued to stare at Mac for a moment, before nodding briefly and leaning back in her seat. She seemed slightly more relaxed. "And I'd imagine that you haven't been taking care of yourself as you should be" Mac continued, causing Phryne to look towards her with a quizzical expression. "Have you been eating regularly?" Phryne swallowed hard and shook her head.

"No" she replied honestly, her voice low. "I haven't really felt up to eating" she said guiltily. "And when I do I'm sick fairly soon after" she sighed. "It's a miracle that my breakfast has stayed down for so long" she said, reflecting on the time once more. It truly was remarkable; she felt calm and well-rested, but she'd had no idea that such a long period of time had passed. She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of Mac's voice.

"That's not uncommon in the early stages of pregnancy" Mac said gently, causing Phryne's eyes to drift towards her own. "It's completely normal and absolutely nothing to worry about" she added gently. "And it's likely that it will decrease once you enter the next stage of your pregnancy. As you've been rather anxious recently, that could also have been a contributing factor" Phryne nodded absently in response as she considered Mac's words. _Next stage_ , she thought, as her mind swam with dates and times, and the changes which she would be experiencing. She would be pregnant for the next seven months. Each second which ticked away seemed irreplaceable, and she felt her stomach tightening at the knowledge. She swallowed hard to conceal her fear.

"So the baby will be born in September" she remarked, her voice low and soft, as though she were speaking for the first time after emerging from a trance. She looked towards Mac, who nodded.

"Based on my examination, I'd say that the baby will be arriving in late September, possibly early October" she said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. Suddenly that time did not seem so far away. Mac sensed her concerns and continued to speak. "I know it may not feel like it now, but you do have plenty of time before the baby arrives" she said gently, as Phryne looked up towards her. "You have time to decide what it is that you want to do." Phryne nodded almost imperceptibly in response; she clearly wasn't convinced. "Are you hungry?" Mac asked gently. Phryne looked up at her with a surprised expression. Mac smiled and rose to her feet. "You've barely eaten over the past few days and you've just had a rather long sleep" she explained, her warm eyes upon Phryne. "Of course you're hungry."

Phryne smiled slightly at the comment, before gazing around the familiar room, and suddenly finding herself feeling quite claustrophobic. She had never been one to spend prolonged periods of time in a hotel room. Not without a member of the opposite sex, at least. And she certainly wasn't going to allow herself to remain shut up in an expensive suite whilst her mind and her fears held her prisoner. She had never felt as terrified, powerless and vulnerable as she had done just a few hours before, and she certainly didn't intend to allow those feelings to overcome her once more.

"I think I'd quite like to get out of here for a while" Phryne said, rising to her feet. "Would you like to go for a walk? We could have dinner at a local restaurant, if you'd care to" she added, wondering where Mac was supposed to be at the present moment; she must have had plans before she so astutely came to her rescue. Mac smiled.

"Of course" she replied.

"Is there somewhere you're supposed to be, Mac?" Phryne asked gently. Mac shook her head.

"I'm due at the hospital in the morning but today is my day off" she responded. "And there is nowhere else I'd rather be." Phryne smiled in response and nodded. She believed her.

"I'll just go and get changed. I won't be long" she said gently, turning on the spot and picking up her bag from a nearby table, and carrying it back into the bedroom.

Phryne emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, wearing a black skirt and shoes with a black and white blouse. She pulled on her black and white jacket and adjusted her cloche, before placing her hotel key in her bag and removing her gloves. She was wrapping a white scarf across her neck as Mac walked slowly towards her.

"Ready?" she asked, putting her own hat on and securing the buttons on her tweed jacket.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, offering Mac a small smile as she led her from the suite.

Mac and Phryne walked down the corridor and entered the elevator, travelling down to the foyer. As soon as the elevator doors opened before them Mac turned towards Phryne, who appeared visibly tense, her gloved hands clenched. She took a step towards her and put her arm through hers, causing the female detective to blink and turn towards her, as Mac led her from the elevator. By the time they left the hotel Mac was relieved to find that Phryne had relaxed considerably, and her demeanour and complexion appeared to be improving with each step.

They walked for a short while before coming across an Italian restaurant which Phryne knew was a favourite of Mac's. The scent of carbonara and freshly cooked pasta lured Phryne in, and she and Mac enjoyed a most wonderful dinner, before heading back to the hotel.

Phryne opened the door to her suite shortly after 6pm, shrugging off her coat and draping it on a chair, along with her cloche and bag. She ran her hand through her hair and walked towards the armchairs beneath the window, sitting in the chair and drawing her legs towards her, as she considered how full and well-rested she currently felt. Mac poured them both a drink (whiskey for her and orange juice for Phryne) and sat down opposite her. Mac smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Rather like an overindulged elderly cat" Phryne quipped, as she reached for her glass and took a few sips. "Thank you again, Mac."

"Not a problem" she said simply, as she drank her whiskey and laid the glass upon the table. She leaned back in her chair and looked towards Phryne, who appeared pensive. "What are your plans for the rest of your stay?" she asked with interest. Phryne turned towards her.

"I'm going to stay in the hotel tonight and tomorrow as arranged and return home on Friday morning. As it's Jane's birthday on Friday I only have tomorrow and the half of Friday to complete the preparations" she explained. "If I go home any earlier it will raise questions from Dot and Mr B. Questions that I am not quite ready to answer" she added. Mac nodded.

"That sounds like a very a good idea" she replied. "What time is dinner on Friday?"

"Dinner will be served at seven but people are welcome to come over at any time before" Phryne stated, before taking another sip of her drink. "Cec and Bert are picking Jane up straight after school, so she should be arriving at around five." Mac nodded.

"Would you mind if I came over a little earlier?" she asked. Phryne looked towards her, and found herself feeling notably relieved.

"Not at all" she said warmly. Mac nodded.

"Perfect" she replied, leaning forward in her seat. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" she asked.

Phryne considered the question for a moment. The answer which immediately sprung to her mind was 'yes', but she brushed this away almost instantly. She had taken up quite enough of Mac's time already, and she was due at the hospital the next morning, which was at the other side of the city. Besides, she needed some time to think things over, and to do so effectively she believed it best that she was alone. She didn't want to break down in front of Mac again. The thought was unbearable.

"Thank you Mac, but I'll be fine" she said confidently, offering her friend a small, reassuring smile. "You have work first thing in the morning, and it's on the other side of the city. You should enjoy the rest of your evening, drama-free, and have a good night's sleep in your own bed" she continued in a light and gentle tone. "Besides, I'm not exactly the best company at the moment. I'll probably be asleep by eight" she added, rolling her eyes. Mac nodded. They both knew that wasn't true.

"Alright" Mac replied after a few moments' consideration. "If you're sure?" Phryne nodded in agreement and rose from her seat.

"Absolutely" she said, walking towards Mac and hugging her as she rose from the depths of the comfortable arm chair. "Thank you for everything, Mac, really" she said, holding onto her friend tightly. "I know I keep saying it, but I really am grateful." Mac drew back from the embrace.

"I know" she said gently, placing her hand on Phryne's cheek. "If you need anything, anything at all, call me. Okay?" she directed. Phryne nodded obediently in response. Mac nodded. "Okay" she repeated with a small smile, as Phryne walked her to the door.

Mac lingered in the doorway for a moment, before turning back and hugging Phryne, holding her tightly. She felt Phryne's arms return the embrace, pulling her closer to her, as she rested her head upon her shoulder. After a few moments Mac leaned back and placed her hand on Phryne's arm, kissing her on the cheek and offering her a reassuring smile.

"I promise you, this is going to be alright" she stated with conviction. There was silence.

"Yes" Phryne replied after a few moments, her tone devoid of emotion or definition. Mac rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I'll see you on Friday" she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mac" Phryne returned, kissing her on the cheek and then leaning against the doorframe, and watching as her friend disappeared down the corridor and headed into the elevator. Once the doors closed behind her Phryne stepped back into her suite, shutting the door firmly and leaning against it, as she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

Phryne glanced around the room, noting the familiar setting and finding herself both comforted and intimidated by her solitude in equal measure. As soon as she had closed the door behind Mac the thoughts and fears which she had been attempting to suppress came flooding back, forcing themselves to the forefront of her mind and demanding her immediate attention. Phryne rubbed her head and glanced to the side, her eyes falling on several bottles of rather expensive (and rather delicious) liquor, and she sighed. She was sorely tempted, but she found the idea of drinking anything alcoholic inconceivable. She turned away from the taunting spirits and pushed herself off from the door, walking across the room and towards the bathroom, where she ran herself another bath. Hopefully this would help her to relax slightly.

Phryne filled the tub with some of the expensive scent which the hotel provided, filling the room with rose and lily-scented steam. She walked back to her bedroom as the bath ran, removing her clothing and putting her robe back on, and then heading back to the bathroom. Phryne immersed herself into the water and turned off the taps, leaning back against the headrest and allowing the hot, soapy water to wash over her. Her aching muscles and pounding head began to feeling marginally better, and she lay quite still for several minutes, the sound of moving water and her own breathing breaking through the silence. Phryne enjoyed the relaxing bath immensely, and emerged almost an hour later feeling thoroughly refreshed.

After changing into a silk nightdress and robe, Phryne walked back towards her armchair and curled up in it, leaning against the edge and staring out of the window as her thoughts and fears returned to her once more. She spent the remainder of the evening attempting to sort her thoughts and apply some order. She considered her options and their implications, she made a mental note of her main fears and concerns, and she even considered the best way to inform Jack of her pregnancy. But the thing she considered most of all, more than anything else, was the baby itself; this tiny little person that was growing inside her, who was depending on her even now, to make the right decision to ensure its safety and wellbeing. Her found herself feeling overwhelmed at the obligation, frightened at the prospect, and terrified at her ability to fulfil it. As she had anticipated, she was unable to reach a firm conclusion or decision regarding what it was she felt she should do, much to her intense frustration. After a thoroughly exhausting couple of hours Phryne rose from the armchair, stretched her stiff and aching limbs, and headed back into her bedroom, where she fell asleep almost immediately, as images of Jack Robinson swam in her mind.

Phryne woke late the next morning, rising shortly after ten and heading straight into the bathroom. She had always found bathing to be extremely soothing, and as she immersed herself in the exotic-scented pink water she found herself feeling calm and content, if just for a short while. But she cherished every moment. After a short bath Phryne changed, ordered a small breakfast consisting of tea and toast, and dressed herself, before heading out of the hotel and into the city itself.

Phryne resolved to keep herself as busy as possible, by running various errands in the city before heading back to her home in St Kilda to ensure everything was ready for Jane's dinner party the following day. She picked up some of the gifts that she had ordered for Jane from Madame Fleuri's and a little book store Jane adored. She then spent some time in various couturiers, jewellers' and antiquities stores, and purchased some new records which she felt matched Jane's tastes. By the time she arrived back at the hotel it was already the late afternoon, and she was absolutely famished. She ordered chicken salad and lemon sorbet to be sent to her room, and occupied herself in the meantime with looking over her purchases, which she was very satisfied with. After eating her delicious and refreshing dinner, Phryne had another long bath before changing into her nightclothes and returning to her armchair. After all of her tasks had been completed, she found that the thoughts she had been suppressing returned to her, as they had done the night before. However, unlike the day before, Phryne found that she felt numbed by her fears, and no longer able to cry. It was as though she had spent all the tears she was permitted to for the time-being, and was instead forced to consider her thoughts and concerns in an eerie, dream-like state of calmness, which she found to be quite haunting. But at that particular time, she was rather grateful that she was no longer falling apart emotionally; it was Jane's day tomorrow, and she did not wish to compromise it, no matter how serious her own situation. With that thought the image of the guests for tomorrow's event swam in her mind, as the faces of her closest friends appeared before her, with Jack's kind eyes lingering upon her own. Her stomach tightened in fear, and her head ached with confusion and exhaustion. Deciding that she was not capable of considering the matter further that night, Phryne eased herself out of the armchair and headed towards her bedroom, where she endured a rather sleepless night fraught with fear.

Phryne rose early the next morning and found herself feeling inexplicably nervous within the confines of the suite, and filled with a strong desire to return to her home immediately. She washed and dressed quickly, decided against breakfast, and packed her recent purchases back into their boxes. She then called for the porter who assisted her with her bags, carrying them to her car and securing them well. She tipped him generously, thanked him for his assistance, and drove swiftly away. Phryne would not visit the Windsor again for quite some time.

Phryne arrived back in St Kilda shortly after 10am, and was greeted by the timely Mr Butler, who walked down the path with a smile on his face as he greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Miss. How was your spa trip?" he asked pleasantly. Phryne turned towards him and gave him her best smile.

"Wonderful, thank you Mr B" she returned. "I also picked a few things up in the city" she said, gesturing towards her luggage. "Would you please help me to carry it inside?"

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler replied, walking around the Hispano-Suiza and removing the items that Phryne had bought that afternoon.

Phryne carried her bag, travel case and a few other items from the back seat, holding the door open for Mr B as she stepped into her house. She placed her bag upon the table and the travel bag on the ground, and paused for a moment in her hallway, glancing around and finding herself feeling comforted by the familiarity. She had never been so relieved to be home.

"You've have a few messages, Miss, whilst you've been away" Mr Butler stated, as he lay her packages down upon the ground. Phryne turned towards him and looked at him attentively. "A few were from potential new clients, Miss, and Miss Dorothy took as many details as she could and has left the information by the telephone" he began. Phryne nodded in understanding. "The Inspector came over on the day that you left, Miss, but did not leave a message. He called the yesterday to confirm that he will be attending Miss Jane's dinner this evening" he added, and Phryne felt nervousness building up inside her, but nodded again in recognition, as she removed her scarf and gloves. "And your aunt has called, Miss. Twice" he said, his tone dropping slightly, to what Phryne judged to be one of apprehension and apology. "She sounded quite… perturbed, Miss, but would not give a message or any indication as to what the matter was regarding" he stated, after having searched for and selected the appropriate term which was also not disrespectful, "I was in two minds about whether to call you at the hotel, Miss, but then this arrived" he stated, withdrawing an envelope from his pocket with her aunt's monogramed stationary. Phryne sighed and looked up at the kindly butler.

"Thank you, Mr B" she said with a small, wary smile. He nodded.

"I'll take your things to your room, Miss" he said politely, allowing Phryne some privacy to view the letter. She nodded and watched as he carried her travel bag and the first of her packages up the stairs.

Phryne walked slowly into her parlour, valiantly battling her growing desire for a stiff drink, and sitting down in the middle of the chaise lounge. She glanced at the familiar Victorian cursive of her aunt and turned the envelope over, opening it with her letter opener and removing the contents. It contained a single sheet of rather expensive note paper and a neatly-trimmed newspaper cutting. Phryne unfolded the letter first.

 _Phryne,_ it began, rather bluntly, causing its reader to sigh. _This does not bode well._

 _I am aware that we have discussed the matter of your relationship with your Inspector before, but I find myself required to raise the subject again._ The letter continued. _Do you, now?_ Phryne thought, as the desire for whiskey grew passionately within her. The bottle was less than three feet away, which intensified her struggle immensely. She sighed and read on.

 _There has been increasing speculation into the nature of your relationship, and in particular your closeness to him. The society pages have been rife with speculation, including more pictures of your both together in recent weeks, with the latest being of you both outside the house of dear Mr Blake during the tragic disappearance of his charming wife._ Phryne sighed in mild frustration; she and Jack and worked together to rescue Mrs Blake, who had been in the most imminent danger, and her aunt's principal concern seemed to be a photograph of herself and Jack. She continued to read the (thankfully) brief letter.

 _I know that we spoke at the gala very briefly about the matter itself, and we agreed to meet for tea, which has not yet transpired._ Phryne sighed once more; she had been fully intending to arrange the afternoon tea with her aunt, but it had been rather a busy week. The bottle of cognac in the corner seemed to be winking at her.

 _And since the gala, matters have become more serious, in terms of the comments upon your relationship in the press._ Phryne's eyes became low and sombre, and her stomach tightened in fear, as she considered just how serious matters had become.

 _An article published a few days ago, which I have enclosed for your attention, goes as far as to suggest that the Inspector bought you a ring in December and that the two of you are, in fact, engaged._ Phryne rolled her eyes; she found the society pages to be amusing, and whilst they often contained an indication of the truth, they were far from gospel. Her aunt, it seemed, either had not grasped that concept or simply overlooked it entirely; the fact that such a matter was even being alleged was enough to cause her anxiety and concern. She drew herself from her thoughts and returned her attention back to the letter once more.

 _Whilst I appreciate that such a suggestion is almost certainly untrue, the fact is that the newspapers have become increasingly interested in your relationship with the Inspector, and I must strongly advise you to exercise caution are care in your conduct with him, particularly whilst in public,_ the letter continued. Phryne felt anger and fear burn inside her and she resisted the urge to throw the damned letter into the fire. This truly was the very last thing she needed once now.

 _Hopefully we will be able to talk briefly at Jane's party on Friday, and will be able to put the matter to rest._ Phryne scoffed and held the letter in her trembling hands for a moment, her eyes drifting over her aunt's final words, before folding the letter and placing it back in its envelope. She then glanced at the newspaper article which her aunt had so thoughtfully included, and found that it was yet another fanciful tale spun by her least favourite photographer, Frederick Burn. How the man had not been forced out of business by one of his wealthy society victims she would never understand. The article was brief, a few simple lines and a heading beneath a photograph. The picture depicted Jack helping Phryne out of her car outside the Police station, which she judged was taken over the weekend. The picture appeared to have been taken by someone lurking behind a parked car, and showed Phryne accepting Jack's hand, a small smile on both of their faces, as Phryne was stepping down onto the ground. The ring which Jack had given her was on her right hand, and was just discernible from the photograph. Phryne inhaled deeply. _Engagements rings are typically worn on the left hand_ , she thought, as she considered the photograph for a short while longer, _though Aunt P does know how much I like to counter convention._ The sub-heading beneath the photograph read 'Heiress and Inspector Engaged?', and was followed by: 'Is the recently-divorced Inspector Jack Robinson about to make an honourable woman out of the Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher?' Phryne stared at the line for a moment, and found her annoyance at Mr Burn decrease slightly; the line, whilst being thoroughly uninspired, was almost amusing. It was probably the only half-decent pun Mr Burn's tiny mind could come up with. But her calmness was soon rescinded, and she found herself both annoyed and wearied by the implication, and the fallout she would be enduring that evening. She tucked the article into the envelope along with the letter, and resolved that she would not allow her aunt's concerns over society gossip to cast even the slightest of shadows upon Jane's birthday. Satisfied with her decision, Phryne rose from her seat and headed into the corridor, placing the letter in her handbag just as Mr Butler appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

"Mr Butler" Phryne said gently, in desperate need of a distraction from her fractured nerves. "How are the preparations going for Jane's dinner?"

"Absolutely wonderfully, Miss. Dinner will be on schedule. The table is laid, the parlour is prepared, and the gramophone is working splendidly" he assured her. "Miss Dorothy has gone out to run some errands and collect the birthday cake, and should be back in the early afternoon" he explained. Phryne nodded.

"Excellent, Mr B. Thank you so much for organising everything so meticulously" she said, picking up her handbag and turning towards the staircase. "I'm going to wrap the remainder of Jane's presents then assist with anything which is outstanding" she added. "I want to make sure this is a very special day for Jane."

"It will be, Miss" he assured her, with warmth in his voice and expression. Phryne nodded in agreement and headed upstairs.

Phryne spent the late morning wrapping the presents she had bought for Jane, and carrying them downstairs to arrange on a table in the parlour, which already adorned gifts from Mr B, Dorothy and Hugh. She ran her fingers over the paper and ribbons as she lay her own gifts beside them, and hoped Jane would like them all. Mr B entered the parlour and offered Phryne lunch, which she accepted, eating a few sandwiches and some fruit in the parlour. Just as she was about to pick up an apple from the selection before her, Phryne's senses were instantly overcome by the strong scent meat cooking from the kitchen. Something about a scent she had once found to be delicious and evoking hunger now repelled her, and she felt her stomach tightening in a familiar manner which she instantly recognised.

Phryne sprang from her seat and rushed up the stairs, pushing her bedroom door open and rushing into her bathroom, before throwing herself down upon the floor and retching violently into the toilet. Phryne's body shook as the remnants of the food she had so recently consumed left her body, causing bile to burn in her throat like fire, and her eyes to water as she leaned tiredly against the wall. She hadn't been sick in over twenty four hours, and had been naively hoping that she had been granted some kind of temporary reprieve. Apparently, her body had other ideas.

As Phryne leaned against the wall and calmed her ragged breathing, she found herself becoming increasingly nervous. She could not afford to become unwell that evening, or display any signs of sickness whatsoever. If she were to display any symptoms of her condition that evening, she felt certain that her curious aunt or the astute Jack Robinson would most certainly notice, and she could not allow her condition to be revealed to all of her friends on the day of Jane's birthday. The thought was terrifying and unbearable, and caused another wave of nausea to overcome her. She leaned towards the toilet and retched a couple of times, her trembling body finding nothing more to dispel from her body, and allowing the wave to gradually pass. Phryne remained perfectly still for several minutes in silent contemplation, before rising from her position on the ground and heading into her bedroom. She rubbed her head with her hand, which ached with exhaustion, and glanced down at her watch. It was currently just after one o'clock, and Jane would be arriving at around five. Satisfied that preparation were all on schedule and everything was well in hand, Phryne walked slowly towards her bed and lay down upon it, pulling her familiar pillow into a comfortable position and allowing sleep to claim her.

Phryne slept deeply and without dreams, her body yearning for and craving an extended period of uninterrupted rest. She slept for longer than she had intended, and was roused from her slumber by the sound of her maid, Dot, who was shaking her gently and whispering close to her ear.

"Miss Phryne" Dot said, her voice becoming louder, her tone gentle. Phryne inhaled sharply and hummed in response, as she slowly willed her eyes to open. "Miss Phryne, Doctor Macmillan is here to see you" Dot continued, as Phryne opened her eyes and pushed herself onto her other side, so that she was facing Dot directly. She remembered that Mac had said she would be coming over early, but she didn't expect her to arrive at lunchtime; she was usually required to remain at the university until half-three.

"What time is it?" Phryne asked tiredly, rubbing her head as she eased herself into a sitting position.

"It's a little before four, Miss" Dot replied gently, causing Phryne to look up at her with a startled expression.

"Four?" Phryne breathed, feeling her chest tighten. "Jane will be here in less than an hour" she added, realising that she had slept for considerably longer than she had intended to and she still had to get dressed.

"It's alright, Miss" Dot reassured her confidently, sitting beside Phryne upon the bed. "Mr Butler has everything under control in the kitchen, and everything is ready for the party" she said gently. Phryne seemed to relax slightly, and Dot cast a concerned glance over her. "I came home just after one o'clock and found you asleep. I was going to wake you at four so you would have time to get ready" she added, her eyes meeting Phryne's, as her employer nodded in understanding. "Are you feeling unwell, Miss?" she asked gently, her eyes drifting over Phryne's face, which seemed a few shades paler than usual. Whilst Phryne occasionally slept for an hour or so in the afternoons following a case, she didn't typically sleep for so long or so deeply at such times. Was she ill? Or perhaps the spa relaxed her too much?

"I'm fine, Dot" Phryne said dismissively, offering her maid a kind smile. "But thank you" she added with a small smile, noticing the look of concern in Dot's compelling brown eyes. "Would you please ask Mac if she'd mind joining me upstairs whilst I get ready?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss" Dot responded promptly, her eyes lingering on Phryne for a moment, before rising from the bed and heading towards the door.

Phryne glanced down at the watch, which confirmed the time as being almost four o'clock, and inhaled deeply as she rose from her bed. She stretched and ran a hand through her hair as she walked towards her wardrobe, selecting a stunning purple gown, which was the shade of deep aubergine, with lace detail and laying it on her bed, just as Mac knocked upon the door.

"Come in, Mac" Phryne called, as she smoothed down the dress and headed back towards the wardrobe to select some shoes. She picked a pair of black leather t-strap shoes which she was very fond of and which were perfect for dancing, and placed them beside the dress as Mac entered the room and walked towards her. Phryne looked up as she heard the door close behind her friend.

Mac, who noticed Phryne's paleness and sombre eyes instantly, walked swiftly towards her with eyes brimming with concern. Phryne inhaled sharply in anticipation.

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand upon Phryne's head as she looked into her eyes. "You're very pale, Phryne" she added. Phryne gently brushed her hand aside.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" she said gently. "Just tired." Mac considered her for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Are you still experiencing nausea?" she asked gently.

"Yes" Phryne admitted nervously. "I can't seem to keep anything down" she said, sighing deeply as she spoke. Mac, sensing her concerns, clasped her hands tightly.

"You'll be fine" she said confidently. "If you start to feel unwell just excuse yourself, or come to me, and we'll deal with it" she added gently. Phryne, who was grateful but far from convinced, nodded in agreement.

"Alright" she replied in a low voice. "I need to get dressed" she added.

"Don't let me stop you" Mac responded lightly, causing Phryne to sigh a small laugh and head towards her dressing table.

Phryne found that, as ever, Mac's presence had the most calming effect upon her, and she was both grateful and relieved to find that her friend talked to her solely about Jane and the party. Phryne also avoided discussing the letter which her aunt had written to her, which was still playing heavily upon her mind, and increasing her concerns of seeing her that evening. Instead, they discussed the presents they had bought for the beloved child, and went into detail over Phryne's plans to spend a full weekend with her and take her to the museum and for a birthday shopping trip. As Phryne applied her make-up and got dressed she found that she was feeling calm and composed, and very much looking forward to seeing Jane and celebrating her birthday with her. The subject of her pregnancy and her intention to discuss it with Jack in a few days was not raised, but the words hung between the two women like a heavy but transparent veil, and Mac's previous words of comfort and reassurance swam in her eyes.

Mac watched as Phryne sat back at her dressing table and selected silver jewellery which complemented her gown wonderfully, before placing a stunning silver and amethyst hair piece upon her sleek head and standing tall before her. She was trying to appear brave and composed, and had acquired a sense of calmness which one normally acquires when one is battling desperately not to fall apart. Mac placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it soothingly.

"You look beautiful" she said sincerely, her gaze drifting across Phryne's expertly applied make up, which gave her a healthy glow and concealed her startling pallor. Her lips were deep red and her eyes were bright, and the dress complemented her alabaster skin perfectly.

"Thank you" she replied, placing her hand over Mac's and applying gentle pressure. Her eyes were staring directly into her friend's, the words she could not allow to pass her lips being conveyed in that glance, and Mac smiled gently in understanding. Before she could answer, there was an excited tap upon the door, and Phryne walked towards it.

Phryne opened the door and was instantly embraced by Jane, who hugged her so tightly and with such force that she was forced to take a few steps back. Phryne smiled broadly, wrapping her arms around the girl and drawing her close.

"Oh, Jane" she breathed, running her hand through her hair as she slowly leaned back and looked into the girl's eyes. "Happy birthday, darling" she smiled, stroking her cheek tenderly. Due to the fact that Jane had been taking some very important exams she had not returned home since mid-January, and Phryne could have sworn she had grown at least two inches in the duration. Jane was wearing a smart blue dress which Phryne had bought her for Christmas, and wore her long hair down, a small section of it tied off with a midnight blue ribbon. She was glowing with health and happiness, and her excitement was contagious. Phryne basked in the confidence and contentment that this wonderful child exuded.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" she said gently, her eyes alight and her smile wide. "I've missed you" she added, quite suddenly, before hugging her once more. Phryne was taken aback slightly, and wrapped her arms back around her and held her close.

"I've missed you too, Jane" she replied candidly, stroking the young girl's back. They remained like this for just over a minute, before Jane slowly removed herself from the embrace and took a step into the room.

"Hello, Dr Macmillan" she smiled, prompting Mac to approach her from the respectful distance she had previously maintained. "Thank you for coming" she added sincerely.

"You are most welcome, sweetheart" Mac said, placing one hand on her shoulder as Jane hugged her too. Phryne smiled at the scene, reminding herself of Jane and Mac's closeness, and finding herself warmed and humbled by such affection. "How's school?" she asked, drawing Jane across the room and towards Phryne's bed.

Phryne followed them and sat on the other side of Jane, listening intently and with great interest as her young ward recounted some of her lessons, experiences and adventures at school. They remained in Phryne's room for almost an hour, which felt like just a few minutes, as they talked and laughed and shared their recent experiences, with Phryne omitted one rather significant factor in her own personal life. Shortly after six o'clock Mr B came to Phryne's room and announced that Mrs Stanley had arrived. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, rising from the bed and picking up her handbag from the side table, as Mr Butler headed back downstairs.

"Jane" she began gently, causing the girl to turn towards her. "I just need to have a quick word with Aunt P. Will you be ready to come down in a few minutes?" she asked. Jane, who was a naturally curious and highly perceptive child, stared at Phryne's impassive eyes and nodded slowly in agreement.

"Okay" she said gently. Phryne leaned down and kissed her upon the cheek.

"I'll just be a minute" she said, rubbing Jane's arm tenderly and walking out of the room.

Phryne inhaled deeply and steeled herself for the imminent conversation, mustering up all the courage she was capable of attaining as she walked down the steps. She could hear the voices of Cec and Bert in the kitchen who were discussing horse racing with Mr Butler, and she felt herself calm slightly. She reached the bottom of the staircase and headed directly into the parlour, where her aunt was placing her own beautifully wrapped presents onto the gift table. Phryne lingered in the doorway for a moment and swallowed hard.

"Hello, Aunt P" she said pleasantly, causing Mrs Stanley to turn around to face her.

"Phryne" she returned gently, placing the final gift upon the table and walking towards her niece. Her eyes drifted over the resplendent gown she wore, which she gazed upon admiringly, before turning her attention to Phryne's eyes, which were staring down upon her with interest. "How was your trip to the Windsor?" she asked.

"Most relaxing, thank you" Phryne lied. "Would you care for a drink?" Before Mrs Stanley could answer Mr B appeared with a silver tray, and handed the first guest a small glass of sherry.

"Would you care for a drink, Miss?" Mr B asked.

"Not at the moment, thank you Mr B" she said gently, and the butler nodded in understanding and departed, closing the door behind him, having clearly sensed the slight tension which was present in the room. Phryne had considered the best course of action in discussing Aunt P's letter with her and decided that, as the other guests would be arriving imminently and she did not wish to discuss the matter in their presence (and certainly not in Jane's), she would be candid with her aunt. "I received your letter" she explained, watching as her aunt's eyes lowered and she nodded rather formally, causing weight of the letter in her bag increase. "Aunt P, I thought we had already discussed this" she said gently.

"We did, dear girl, to a degree" she added, her eyes widening slightly and her tone becoming authoritative. Phryne felt herself tense slightly in response. "And I had hoped that we would discuss it further, hence my invitation for you _and_ the inspector" she added. Phryne nodded.

"I understand, Aunt P, and I had fully intended on arranging a date with you" she said honestly. "But this week has been rather busy for Jack and I, with-"

"You are always busy, Phryne" her aunt replied, her tone low and authoritative. "But despite how busy you are, there are certain matters that you cannot put off indefinitely" she declared. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I know" she replied candidly. _God, do I know._ "But as I explained to you that night at the gala, the nature of my relationship with Jack is not the business of press, despite how much they attempt to make it so" she said gently. "Jack and I are doing absolutely nothing wrong and I will not be made to feel guilty for having what you or even society deem to be an inappropriate relationship with a man I care about" she added with conviction, watching her aunt's eyes widen slightly at her candour. "Jack and I have nothing to apologise for and we do not owe anyone an explanation" she added. "And I would hope that you would be more concerned about my happiness than the gossip published in some cheap, droll and rather inane publication" she said, her voice becoming slightly solemn. She thought that she saw a glint of remorse in her aunt's eyes, but she recovered herself quickly, and Phryne proceeded. "I understand that you are concerned" Phryne acceded, "and I promise you I will arrange for us to have dinner together as soon as we are able to" she continued. "But there are some matters which Jack and I need to discuss beforehand" she added, relieved to find that her aunt did not seem intent on questioning her on the comment, instead staring at her with an attentive expression. "As it's Jane's birthday this evening, I would truly appreciate it if you would not raise the subject tonight. Certainly not in her presence" Phryne said, her gaze meeting her aunt's and holding it with confidence. After a few moments Mrs Stanley nodded.

"Very well" Aunt P said in a low, hushed tone, as though the words were some great betrayal of a famous deity. Phryne felt herself relax considerably.

"Thank you" she said sincerely, offering her aunt a gentle smile. "I'll go and get Jane, I'm sure she'd love to see you" she added. Phryne turned on the spot and headed towards the doorway, but before she had taken three steps she felt her aunt's hand in her own, tugging her back slightly. She turned and faced her with a confused look.

"I am sorry if I have offended you, Phryne, but I am concerned about you in this matter, and it is _you_ I am concerned about, not idol gossip" she stated, with such conviction and sincerity that Phryne found herself believing her. "And you are quite wrong if you believe that I don't care for your happiness" she added firmly. Phryne began to reply but her aunt cut her off, and held her hand tighter in response. "It means everything to me" she stated, with such conviction that Phryne found herself quite startled. "Truly, my dear girl, it does" she added, her eyes wide and her tone imploring. Phryne nodded and placed her hand over hers.

"Thank you" she replied, somewhat breathlessly. She felt herself feeling slightly emotional at her aunt's declaration and she swallowed hard. "I should go and get Jane" she said, squeezing her aunt's hand and turning on the spot, as she ascended the staircase once more, her mind swimming with confusion.

Thirty minutes later the party was in full swing, with many of the guests having already arrived. Despite Phryne's assurances that Jane could invite as many of her friends as she wished, her ward had politely declined, explaining that she would celebrate the occasion with her friends at school, but that she wished the weekend to be about her family (a comment which had quite touched Phryne). Therefore, the party so far consisted of Phryne, Jane, Mac, Aunt P, Dot and Hugh and Cec and Bert, who were all gathered in the parlour. Phryne had given Jane the records she had bought for her to open before the rest of the presents (which would be opened after all the guests were present), and she smiled widely at the gifts, playing the records on the gramophone and dancing with Cec, Bert and Mac in turn. Phryne, who was feeling much recovered and was affected by the lively atmosphere, also danced with Jane, and was twirling Jane in tune to Louis Armstrong's 'When You're Smiling' when the sound of a knock at the door rose over the music. She watched as Mr B, who was holding a large tray adorning several drinks which he was in the process of handing out, turned towards the doorway.

"I'll get it, Mr B" she said kindly, as she twirled Jane towards Mac, who continued to dance with her. Phryne smiled at her friends and nodded towards a grateful Mr Butler, as she walked into the corridor and headed towards the front door, which she opened to the one remaining guest.

"Hello, Jack" she said gently, as she opened the door to find herself just inches from her beloved inspector, who was dressed in smart black and was holding a small bundle of wrapped gifts in his hands. His eyes were soft and gentle and he was looking up at her with the most tender expression. She felt warmth radiate throughout her body and set every nerve she had on fire, before an overwhelming feeling of guilt threatening to consume her, and quickly extinguished the flames.

"Miss Fisher" he said huskily, as she stepped aside and allowed him entrance into the room. "How was your spa trip?" he asked. "Much less eventful than your last one, I hope" he added, as Phryne assisted him with his hat and coat. She looked up at him with a smirk, finding herself calming slightly.

"There were certainly less guns, murderous wives and cocaine" she said, as she hung up his coat and hat and handed the gifts back to him. "But I still managed to enjoy myself" she lied, forcing a small smile upon her face. Jack smiled back.

"I don't doubt it" he returned, staring at her with a warm and gentle expression. It had only been three days, but how he had missed her. "You look beautiful" he said, placing his hand upon her waist and smiling at her gently, she felt herself weaken beneath his touch.

The combination of the mention of the hotel trip, and Jack's proximity to her and his kindness, Phryne's veil of confidence began to slip slightly, and Jack caught a glint of nervousness in her eyes, and felt her body tense slightly beneath his hand. Before he could comment the sound of the parlour door opening distracted them both from their thoughts, and they turned towards the room, Jack's hand falling from Phryne's waist as Jane stepped into the corridor.

"Inspector Robinson" she smiled, walking towards him and standing next to Phryne. "It's so lovely to see you" she said sincerely. Jack smiled in response.

"And you too, Jane" he said, holding out her presents towards her. "Happy Birthday".

"Thank you" she said, accepting them, and looking up towards Phryne with a sweet smile. Phryne nodded.

"Now that all of your guests have arrived, it is time to open your presents" Phryne said with animation, causing Jane to smile and turn back towards the room. Phryne smiled in response and watched as she disappeared through the doorway.

Phryne looked up towards Jack, who walked with her down the corridor and towards the room. Having detected a slight trace of nervousness or fear in Phryne's eyes moments before, Jack placed his hand in the centre of her back as they walked towards the room, and found that Phryne leaned back into the touch. His hand drifted slowly down her back and fell from her body just as they stepped into the parlour. Phryne missed the contact instantly.

The next twenty minutes were spent opening the mountain of presents which had amassed upon the gift table. The entirety of the party were in the parlour around Jane, with Mac and Dot standing near her, Hugh and Jack standing behind the chaise lounge, which Aunt P was sat upon. Cec and Bert were standing by the fire with their beers and smiling at the scene, chuckling at memories of their own youth. Phryne stood to the left of the chaise lounge, sipping her drink quietly and smiling as she watched the birthday girl's expressions as she unwrapped her presents. Jane opened each gift slowly and with great care, thanking the giver sincerely and considering the item she had received for a while before selecting the next present, and Phryne could not have been more proud of her. She received clothes, music, books, jewellery and an array of other items for which she appeared to be truly grateful. Phryne smiled gently and took a few steps back, turning on the spot and heading towards the gramophone and replacing the record, before walking back across the parlour and remaining a short distance behind the other guests, watching the scene before her. As Dot assisted her with cleaning up the packaging after the final present was opened Phryne found her mind wandering onto the subject of birthdays. The birthdays she experienced in her youth were far from memorable, and had certainly not been the cause of much celebration. Her mother would make an extra effort to find her something to eat, and would make her a new dress out of some cheap material if she could, but generally birthdays in the Fisher household were rather like any other day.

The sad memories of her youth were quelled by the sight of Jane smiling and laughing with Dr Mac, as she began to examine the beautiful edition of _Gray's Anatomy_ which the doctor had given her. As she watched Jane turn the pages and ask Mac questions, Phryne found herself thinking about children on their birthdays, thinking of how grateful they were to receive presents, the way their eyes would light up when they eagerly tore the paper from the box or book or toy or dress, and would beam up at the giver with such a sincere expression of gratitude. As she considered the scene before her with warmth and adoration, she found her mind wandering onto the subject of her baby, and the conversation she had had with Mac a couple of nights ago. _Based on my examination, I'd say that the baby will be arriving in late September, possibly early October_ Mac had said, causing Phryne to feel an emotion which was curiously in between fear and exhilaration, as she wondered when her baby's birthday would be. Suddenly startled and slightly intimidated by her thoughts, Phryne exhaled sharply and took a small sip of her club soda and lemon (which was rather cleverly disguised as gin and tonic) and slowly began to recover herself. A few moments later a familiar voice startled her, causing her to turn sharply to the right.

"Jane appears to be having a wonderful time" said Jack gently, raising his whiskey to his lips as he turned towards her. He had crossed the room without her even noticing. She inhaled deeply.

"I do hope so" she replied sincerely, relieved to find that her voice sounded much more confident than she felt. "She does appear to be very happy" Phryne stated gently, her lips playing into a small smile. Jack nodded. He paused for a moment, considering whether he should continue with his question, before turning back towards Phryne.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, with the unfortunate exception of your aunt" he said gently, watching as Phryne's breath hitched slightly and she turned her beautiful green eyes towards the woman in question, who was attempting to assist with tidying the torn paper and neatly ordering the presents. "And I couldn't help but notice that she has been staring at me with quite the look of disapproval" he added lightly, taking another sip of his whiskey as Phryne continued to watch her aunt from across the room. Jack sensed Phryne's nervousness and attempted to reassure her. "Should I fear turning into stone?" he joked. Phryne chuckled.

"I shouldn't worry too much, Jack" she replied gently, turning to face him. "My aunt's influence may be considerable, but even she cannot rival Medusa." Jack smiled in response.

"I am very glad to hear it" he said, his warm eyes upon her.

Phryne looked into Jack's eyes for a moment and found herself considering whether she should discuss the letter with him; a letter which she had rather pointedly requested her aunt not raise during the evening. As she turned her attention towards the party she found that everyone, including Jane, were suitably occupied, and would not notice her and Jack's absence for a short while. She opened her bag and reached inside, pulling out the envelope and handing it to him.

"My aunt sent me this letter yesterday, and has been quite eager to discuss the matter" she said in low voice, as Jack looked at her attentively. He placed his glass upon a nearby table and accepted the envelope, considering the front of it before turning it over and removing the contents, which he read quickly. Phryne saw him frown in confusion slightly, before his eyebrows rose in understanding.

"It appears that our favourite photographer has outdone himself" he said wryly, pulling the article out from behind the letter and considering the picture and the writing beneath. He turned towards Phryne with an expression which had mirrored her own when she had read it. "Unfortunately for Mr Burn, his literary talents have not improved."

"Apparently not" Phryne smiled, finding herself feeling instantly more relaxed. "But his imagination has certainly grown" she added, watching as Jack considered the letter again. "It appears that the ring you gave me for my birthday is widely believed to be an engagement ring" she said gently, her voice hushed, as though attempting to conceal some great secret from the ears of her guests. Jack nodded.

"An engagement ring which she wore on your right hand?" Jack commented, as he placed the contents back into the envelope. Phryne smiled.

"You know me, Jack" she began. "Never one to adhere to convention" she said wryly.

"Heaven forbid" he replied with a smile, handing the envelope back to her and watching as she placed it back in her bag. Her previous state of anxiety seemed to have disappeared and was, in all likelihood, caused by an interrogation from her aunt. Jack felt a pang of guilt at this, and felt himself at least partly responsible. "Despite once introducing me as your fiancé to smuggle me onto the airbase, I remember you once told me that it would take a rather stupid man to propose to you" he remarked. Phryne remembered the conversation perfectly, and her eyes shone with the memory.

"Yes, I did" she replied gently, her warm eyes travelling up to him. "And you said that it would take a very brave one."

"Indeed I did" he responded, his eyes meeting hers, his body temporarily stilled beneath her captivating gaze. "I have found that bravery is something which is absolutely required when in your company, Miss Fisher" he continued, causing Phryne to smile softly at the comment. "And lately I've been finding myself feeling considerably braver" he added gently.

Phryne stared at him for a moment as she considered his words, her eyes widening slightly and her cheeks becoming flushed. Her lips gently parted as she attempted to reply, but before she could speak Mr Butler appeared in the doorway and called the party to attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, dinner is served" he proclaimed, before leading the guests slowly into the dining room.

Phryne lingered beside Jack for a moment, who slowly turned back towards her as the guests left, and she found herself looking up at him with a confused and slightly surprised expression. Had he been implying what she thought he had?

"Jack-?"

"Miss Phryne" beamed Jane, who walked quickly towards her and reached for her hand. "Will you sit with me?" Phryne turned from Jack and looked at Jane for a moment, before nodding twice and smiling.

"Of course" she said, placing her hand on the centre of Jane's back and leading her towards the dining room. Jack, who was conscious at having startled Phryne, walked slowly behind them.

Jane and Phryne arrived in the dining room shortly after the other guests, who were staring in awe at the feast before them. The table was laden with several roasted meats, including pork, turkey, beef and venison. There were large dishes containing various vegetables spread across the table, and several different types of gravy. Phryne was in absolute awe of the work of Dorothy and Mr B, who had both outdone themselves this time.

"Dot, Mr B, this is magnificent, thank you" she said, as Mr B placed a large pitcher of water upon the table.

"Not at all, Miss" he replied politely, before turning towards Jane. "We had to ensure that Miss Jane has a wonderful birthday" he smiled.

"I am Mr B, thank you" she said sincerely, watching as Mr B nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mr B, where are you going?" Phryne asked, as she led Jane to the head of the table, the proper seat for the birthday girl. She stood at the chair beside it and heard Jack sit down beside her.

"To tidy the kitchen, Miss" he responded, slightly confused. Phryne shook her head.

"Nonsense, Mr B, you must join us" she said, slightly surprised that he had not understood this when she had first discussed Jane's birthday with him. "Please, sit down, I insist" she said, gesturing to the spare seat opposite her.

"Yes, Mr B, please" Jane said imploring, gesturing towards the chair. "Come and sit next to me" she said sweetly, punctuating the statement with a smile. Mr B, who was clearly quite touched, thanked them both and joined them at the table.

The guests talked and laughed as they ate the delicious food, which was cooked to perfection and was highly satisfactory. The atmosphere was contagious, with the joyous occasion being celebrated completely by each guest.

Phryne, who's initial confusion at Jack's statement quickly faded, decided that she had overreacted slightly and misinterpreted his meaning; he was simply implying that they were becoming closer, and was likening their relationship to an engaged couple, which was quite revealing about how he viewed them; he likened the commitment they had to each other to a couple intending on becoming married and, in a sense, she understood the comparison. She turned towards him as he passed her a glass of water as she requested and she smiled at him, a sincere smile full of confidence and reassurance, and he realised that he had not frightened her by his words. He returned the smile and she laid the glass down upon the table, before placing her napkin on her lap. As she was about to remove her hands from her lap she felt Jack reach for her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze, before resting his hand gently upon her thigh in a manner which made her entire body tingle, and she felt quite grateful that she was sitting down. She placed her hand over his and squeezed it tightly, before the sound of Mac's voice asking her a question distracted her attention, and Jack subtly removed his hand from her thigh, and began to speak to Hugh who was sat beside him. Jane, who had witnessed the incident with the hands, smiled.

An hour later the guests wandered back into the parlour, where Jane played some more of her new records and attempted to encourage some of her rather full guests to dance. Cec and Bert obliged willingly, and the room was filled with music and laughter as they danced around the room. Phryne watched from the chaise lounge, smiling contently at the scene, as Jane's chestnut locks floated behind her as she danced. Aunt P was speaking with Dr Macmillan about a subject which, judging from the doctor's expression, was related to official hospital business. Mr B was indulging in a glass of sherry as he offered the pair of them another drink, before moving towards Jack, Hugh and Dot, who were speaking to each other beside the piano.

As Phryne leaned back against the chaise lounge she found herself feeling suddenly quite hot and light headed, before the familiar feeling of nausea began to wash over her. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to control the feeling and quickly realised that such an attempt was futile. She quickly rose from her seat and walked through the parlour and across the corridor, walking briskly into the kitchen and heading directly for the sink, where she began to be considerably sick. Phryne's hands were pressed to the sides of the sink as she leaned forward and wretched, the taste of her recent dinner mixed with bile escaping her lips, as her body convulsed with exertion. After a few moments the sickness stopped, and a very relieved Phryne turned on the cold tap and pushed herself back from the sink, standing upright as she began to recover her breathing. She felt slightly light headed and gripped the edge of the sink, lowering her head slightly and taking several deep breaths. _This is exhausting_ , she thought solemnly as she turned off the tap and looked into the now vomit-free sink, _how much longer is this going to last?_ she thought, sniffing slightly and wiping her eyes, which were watering, before standing tall before the sink and inhaling sharply. She picked up a bottle of milk and poured some into a glass, swishing the liquid around in her mouth before spitting into the sink, relieving her entirely of the foul aftertaste. She wiped her lips with her fingers and held onto the sink tightly, closing her eyes and attempting to steady herself, as she slowly managed to recover her breathing.

"Phryne?" asked Jack, causing her eyes to widen as she turned towards him. His expression was one of confusion and concern as he took several steps towards her, his warm eyes gazing upon hers. He'd seen her holding onto the sink and she'd appeared to have been trembling. "Is everything alright?" he asked, his concerned gaze drifting over her, before resting upon her deep-green eyes. She appeared startled by his presence, her eyes were glistening, and she seemed notably paler than usual. Jack placed his hand lightly upon her upper arm and watched as she stared up at him. Phryne felt her stomach clench and she nodded automatically in response.

"Of course, Jack" she said gently, punctuating her statement with a small smile, as her eyes befell the white box upon the table behind him. "I just came in to prepare Jane's cake" she explained, stepping past him and walking towards the table. Jack turned and watched as Phryne drew the box towards her and opened it, placing the cake on a large plate before reaching for the candles to her right and arranging them neatly in place. He walked slowly towards her and stood by her side.

"Phryne" he said gently, causing her to look up towards him with shining eyes, "what is it?" he asked gently, his voice kind and his eyes soft. It took everything Phryne had not to confess all in that very moment.

"It's nothing" she breathed, shaking her head dismissively. "I just…" she began, inhaling sharply and turning back towards the case. "I'm just thinking about birthdays, that's all" she added, her chest tightening at the lie. "The birthdays I had as a child, and the one's I'm sure Jane had when she was quite young, were rather… different to the one that she's having today" she added, as guilt rose within her and almost choked her. Technically this was not a lie; she had been considering this earlier in the day. She looked up and found Jack watching her attentively.

Jack considered her words and looked into her eyes, and found himself believing that there was more to this than Phryne was saying. It had been an incredibly difficult week for her, with her attack from Solomon and the emotionally fraught kidnapping case, so it would not be surprising if memories of her past life were now coming back to haunt her. He nodded in response to her words, placing his hand reassuringly in the centre of her back, and taking a step closer to her. He felt her lean against him as he did so, her body almost melding into his as it often did, before he drew his arm around her and held her close.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked gently, watching as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Could you turn off the main light in the parlour?" she asked, before leaning away from him and picking up the remaining candles. "I'll only be a minute" she added. Jack nodded in response, running his hand soothingly across her back and leaning towards her, placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek before slowly walking from the room.

Phryne exhaled deeply, the shame at her lie almost causing a fresh wave of nausea to wash over her. She pushed her thoughts aside and arranged the candles on the cake, smiling down upon it as she considered the culinary masterpiece, and began to light each candle. She then lifted the cake into the air and carried it carefully towards the parlour, smiling as Jane and the others turned towards her and everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Jane walked towards Phryne with a slight look of embarrassment at the attention, her eyes holding her gaze and being comforted by her smile. When the song finished the candles were blown out and everyone cheered, before Jane helped Phryne to carry the cake towards the gift table. Jack watched from his position by the fireplace as Phryne placed the cake down upon the table, and some of the frosting was disturbed by Phryne's hand. Jane giggled, prompting Phryne to raise an eyebrow and proceed to smear a small amount on the girl's nose, causing her to look up in shock and instantly burst out laughing. Phryne beamed in response and Jack laughed as Jane pushed her hand towards her face, causing frosting to be spread across Phryne's red lips. Phryne licked the sugary substance away and smiled down at Jane, who was holding her sticky hand with her own. Mr Butler, who had left shortly after the song was concluded, returned with a knife and some small plates, and began to dish up the cake. Jack watched as Jane wrapped her arms around Phryne's waist, which she had clearly not been expecting, and his eyes fell to Phryne's warm eyes as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Jane's head. Jack, warmed and quite moved by the scene, smiled.

The party continued for over an hour, with music and dancing and conversation filling the pleasant evening. After they had finished dancing, Cec and Bert had begun teaching Jane a new card game and using sweets as betting chips (much to Aunt P's disapproval), before heading over towards the piano. Jack, who had been standing beside it and speaking to Hugh and Dot, moved to the side to allow her access to the seat. She thanked him and took up a seat, before turning the pages of one of her new piano songbook (which had been one of Phryne's gifts, as Jane had been learning to play piano at school and had written to her expressing her fondness for it). Jack watched as Jane's expression changed to one of confusion, and she leaned back in her seat, retracting her fingers from the page. He placed his drink on a table and slowly walked towards her.

"Is everything alright, Jane?" he asked kindly. Jane turned to the side and looked up to him.

"Yes, it's fine" she began, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she turned back to the sheets before her. "It's just… I'd like to play this song and it looks more complicated than I realise" she explained. Jack glanced towards the page and found that Jane was looking at Debussy's 'Claire de Lune'.

"It is a beautiful song" he explained. "What made you choose it?" he asked curiously. Jane looked up at him and then looked towards Phryne, who was speaking to Cec and Bert about something which, judging from their expressions, Bert found hilarious and Cec found mildly embarrassing.

"Because it's a favourite of Miss Phryne's" she explained gently, causing Jack to look towards her with kind eyes. "And I wanted to play it for her. To thank her, really. And not just for today" she added. "For everything she's done for me." Jack considered Jane's words and nodded, placing his glass down upon a table and taking a step towards her.

"That's a very kind gesture" Jack commended. "Would you like me to help you?" he asked gently.

Jane smiled and nodded. Jack smiled in response and eased himself onto the seat besides Jane. He explained the music to her and showed her the initial keys, and Jane nodded in understanding, poising her hands over the white keys. Dot, who had observed the entire exchange, removed the record from the gramophone, which caused everyone to turn towards her slowly, as Jack and Jane began to play.

The room was filled with the beautiful music, causing everyone to stop talking and turn towards Jack and Jane. Jack played the piano in a confident and assured manner, and slowed his pace to match Jane's who, after a tricky start, soon got to grips with the music, and played beautifully. Dot leaned against Hugh as the music played, Aunt P turned around and smiled approvingly at her great-niece, and even Cec and Bert lowered their bottles of beer and commented that it was "a pretty bit 'o music, aint it?" But the most profound reaction came from the back of the room as Phryne, who had been standing with Cec and Bert, turned slowly around to face the piano, the haunting melody captivating her completely, each beautiful note searing itself upon her very soul. She adored that piece of music above any other, and remembered discussing the fact with Jane. _Is that why she chose it?_ she wondered. Phryne felt calm and serene and almost completely weightless as she watched with amazement as Jack and Jane played the entire song, with the initially nervous Jane acquiring confidence with each note. Phryne noticed that whenever Jane stumbled Jack would conceal the error, if she slowed her pace he would too, and if she missed a note he would hit it for her. They played the masterpiece in a way Phryne had never heard it be performed before, due to their combined efforts and experience and the emotions behind the song. Phryne swallowed hard and felt herself feeling almost dizzied by the hauntingly beautiful melody, which almost reduced her to tears. The party were so immersed in the song that they did not notice the phone ring. Mr Butler, who had been in the kitchen, answered it promptly.

As the song ended there was a round of applause, with those who were seated rising to their feet, and clapping heartily. Cec and Bert cheered loudly and commended Jack and Jane, the latter of whom was blushing noticeably from behind the piano. Phryne walked across the room towards Jane, clapping as she did so, and found the girl rising from her seat and walking towards her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"That was beautiful, Jane" Phryne commended, holding her cheeks in her hands and kissing her upon the forehead. "You are very talented."

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" she said shyly. "I know how much you like the song and I wanted to play it to you, to thank you" she explained. Phryne's eyes grew wider and her lips gently parted.

"Thank me?" she asked, genuinely confused. "What for?" Jane hugged her tighter.

"For everything" she responded, looking up at Phryne with a smile. Phryne stroked her cheek tenderly and kissed her once more, holding her close to her chest. She glanced over her head and saw Jack smiling at them both, his eyes warm and tender, his expression sincere. She mouthed 'thank you' towards him and he nodded, as she flashed him a bright smile.

"I apologise for interrupting" said Mr B as he walked up behind Phryne, causing her to turn towards him expectantly. "But Russell Street Police Station have just called" he explained, turning towards Jack, "and the inspector is required on an urgent matter" he added. Phryne, feeling slightly deflated, nodded in understanding and turned towards Jack, who rose from his seat behind the piano. "Something to do with an escaped prisoner from Sydney, I believe" he added.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack added, pausing as he reached Jane's side. "I'm sorry I have to leave early, Jane" he said, and Jane shook her head.

"Not at all, inspector" she smiled. "Thank you for coming, and for teaching me _Clair de Lune_ " she said, pronouncing each word perfectly. Jack smiled.

"You are most welcome, Jane" he said. "You play beautifully." Jane smiled in response and stood beside Phryne.

"I'll walk you out" Phryne said, stroking Jane's cheek and offering her a small smile, before leading Jack from the parlour. He said his goodbyes to each guests as he left, and was a few steps behind Phryne as she entered the corridor.

"An escaped prisoner from Sydney" Phryne breathed, removing Jack's coat and hat from the coat stand as he stepped up behind her. "How very interesting" she added. Jack smirked.

"I will, of course, keep you fully updated Miss Fisher" he said with a smile, as Phryne handed him his coat.

"You'd better" she replied, her voice low and gentle, as she handed him his hat. "Thank you for coming this evening, Jack. And for playing that piano piece with Jane" she added, as she adjusted Jack's hat. "It meant the world to her."

"I was very happy to, Phryne" he said, taking a step forward, "on both counts" he added, as Phryne leaned up towards him and their lips met in a deep, sensual kiss.

Phryne felt her body leaning instinctively into his, placing her hands across his waist and up his back, pulling him closer, and yearning to be closer still. The sound of music and laughter from the parlour revealed that the gramophone had been provided with a new record, and Phryne could hear Mac and Jane singing along to the lyrics as they danced around the room. She smiled against Jack's kiss, opening her eyes slowly and finding him staring down at her. He traced his fingers across her cheek and she inhaled deeply, leaning into his touch, as she looked up into his deep, emotive eyes. She felt fear clutch at her chest for a moment, as the realisation of what she must do returned to her, and she inhaled sharply.

"Are you free for dinner on Monday evening?" she asked gently. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Of course" Jack replied, running his hand down her arm and resting his hand upon her waist. He knew better than to question her on the subject of the conversation now, and was just relieved to find that she seemed to be feeling much happier and was enjoying herself. A weight against his side made its presence known to him, and he looked into Phryne's eyes. "I have something for you" he said, leaning back slightly and reaching into the inside of his jacket, removing an item and handing it to her.

"For me?" she asked, her eyes drifting from his to the book in her hands. It was a beautiful dark brown hardback with gold embossed letters on the front and spine, which revealed it to be the _Selected Works of Lord Byron_. She smiled. "I adore Byron" she said, opening the cover.

"I thought you would" Jack added. "He led quite a colourful life" he said, looking at Phryne accusingly.

"Indeed he did, Jack, not completely dissimilar to my own, though mine is far less incestuous" she added, noticing that he appeared to have bookmarked one of the pages for her. "And it appears you have selected a poem for me to read at my leisure. How fascinating" she said, her fingers lingering over the pages as she was about to turn to the marked section. "What's the occasion?" she asked, looking up at him. Jack looked at her with a kind and gentle expression.

"There is no occasion" he said simply. "It's just a reminder" he added. Phryne narrowed her eyes in confusion and she looked up at him attentively. "I know that you've had a rather difficult week, being attacked by Solomon and being immersed in the Julia Blake kidnapping case" he explained gently, watching as Phryne looked up at him with gentle eyes. "And I know it can be difficult to process such emotionally exhausting, draining and frightening experiences, especially when you are thrust directly from one mystery into another" he explained, his tone low and kind. "I wanted to remind you that there is more light in your life than there is darkness" he explained, watching as Phryne smiled slightly, "and today of all days is most certainly a testament to that" she explained. "The poem that I marked is one that reminds me of you, one which has always reminded me of you" he added, as Phryne smiled and looked up at him with emotional eyes. She was quite touched.

"Thank you, Jack" she said, stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around him. They held each other in a tight embrace for a few moments, before Phryne leaned back slightly and looked into Jack's eyes, before pressing a searing kiss to his lips. The kiss was fuelled with desire and emotion, a thousand words Phryne wished to tell him immediately but could not; it was filled with sadness and fear and guilt and apologies but, more than anything, complete and unrestrained adoration. When the kiss was broken, they were both rendered quite breathless. "I'll see you on Monday" she said gently, feeling Jack's warm breath against her cheek. He nodded, ran his hand down her side and smiled, before leaving the building.

Phryne leaned back against the door and held the book out in front of her, turning it to the marked page and reading the title 'She Walks in Beauty'. Phryne smiled to herself. She recognised the poem and was fond of it, though she had not read it in years. As her eyes scanned the familiar lines she felt them welling with tears, her throat tightening with emotion as her mind lingered upon every word. As she got to the end of the poem she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, closing the book and pressing it to her lips, as guilt and love mixed within her causing her to experience a wave of emotions which left her feeling both frightened and exhilarated. But mainly, above all these emotions, was guilt. Phryne swallowed hard and walked unsteadily across the corridor, carrying the book with her and placing it on the table beside the phone, before inhaling deeply and forcing her best smile as she stepped back into the parlour.


	25. Chapter 21 pt 1

**A/N: Hello. This chapter is going to be divided into two sections, the second of which I will publish this afternoon. As always, your comments/criticism/advice are greatly appreciated, so if you have any concerns please do let me know.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

The party lasted until just before 11pm, when the lateness of the hour and commitments for the following day led the guests to begin to make their polite departures. Jane and Phryne stayed up for an hour or so, sitting in the parlour and listening to music as they shared more of the delicious cake, which Phryne found to be most enjoyable. Shortly before midnight Jane, who had been growing increasingly tired as the evening wore on, was encouraged to retire by Phryne, who retreated to her own room just a few minutes later.

The weekend was busy and filled with activities which Phryne hoped that Jane would enjoy. On Saturday she took Jane shopping and then for lunch in the city, followed by a trip to the salon, followed by dinner at a little Italian Bistro that Jane was quite fond of. The day had passed most enjoyably, and Phryne was relieved to find that she felt energised and rather well for the majority of it – with the exception of a covert bout of vomiting she suffered in the restaurant, when the sickening stench of steak from a diner three tables away caused her stomach to turn, prompting her to subtly excuse herself from Jane and seek refuge in the bathroom. When she returned she felt much recovered, and had been in the process of taking several sips of her strong black coffee when Jane had looked up to her and said it.

"Are you and the inspector seeing each other, Miss?" she asked gently, her voice low and characteristically curious, as though she were asking what the secret herbs were in the delicious sauce on her Bolognese. Phryne, who had been caught quite off-guard by the question, recovered herself quickly from her surprise and slowly lowered her cup onto the table.

"Why do you ask?" she responded gently. Jane smiled.

"I've known it since your birthday, Miss" she replied with an obvious smile, as though the thought that Phryne could conceal this from her was impossible, "and when we went to see the play at the theatre, I saw you holding hands" she added. Phryne sighed.

"I thought you were asleep" she said, in a faux-accusatory tone.

"I was" she replied innocently. "For a while" she added. "And I saw the way you kept leaning against his arm, and how he would draw you closer to him" she said gently. Phryne pursed her lips and rose her eyebrows slightly. "And when I saw him put his hand on your thigh last night-"

"Alright, Jane" Phryne responded, her voice gentle and calm. She looked into her treasured ward's eyes and searched for any signs of anger or disapproval. She found none. "And how would you feel if Jack and I were seeing each other?" she asked gently, her voice low and slightly hesitant. Jane, picking up on Phryne's barely-concealed apprehension, smiled.

"I'd be very happy for you" she said proudly, as she sliced a meatball neatly in half and placed it into her mouth. Phryne felt relief wash over her. Jane looked up at her with a calm, placating expression which Phryne found most reassuring. "I like the inspector, Miss Phryne. I like him a lot. He's intelligent and brave and kind, and he protects people - he protects you" she continued, watching as Phryne stared at her attentively as she spoke. Jane's shoulders fell slightly and a gentle smile played upon her lips. "And he makes you smile in a way that I've never seen before" she said, her eyes sparkling, her expression confident. "How could I be anything but happy for you?" she asked. "Both of you" she added gently.

Phryne stared at Jane for several moments, her heart aching with pride and gratitude at the wonderful child; a child intuitive beyond explanation and wise beyond her years. A girl who, she had not doubt, would grow up to be a fine doctor and a wonderful human being. A girl she was proud of and who she cherished, whose opinions she valued as much as her own, and whose happiness she strove to achieve and secure; a young lady who was staring back at her with the same feelings and intentions for her. Phryne smiled slightly and reached across the table, placing her hand over hers.

"Thank you, Jane" she said gently, her beautiful eyes shining as she stared at the girl before her. "But I want you to know that if you aren't happy about this, you can tell me. I wouldn't be angry or upset or disappointed, and I'd very much like to know" she continued, her tone low and sincere, her voice kind. "You're my family, Jane, and your happiness means the world to me."

Jane smiled her nervous smile and blushed slightly at the complement, turning her bright eyes back up towards Phryne.

"Your happiness means everything to me too, Miss Phryne" she said gently, turning her hand over so that they were clasped firmly together, "and I meant every word of what I said" she added with conviction.

And Phryne believed her.

The next ten minutes were spent discussing the subject of Phryne's relationship with Jack, with Phryne explaining to Jane that she had wanted to understand the nature of her relationship with Jack before she discussed it with her. Jane claimed to understand this, and did not seem at all disappointed or annoyed by Phryne's silence on the subject. Phryne obviously omitted certain details of their relationship from Jane, and skilfully evaded questions on the subject of marriage, which became slightly more problematic when Jane brought up the subject of that blasted article.

"Where on earth did you read that?" Phryne had asked, slightly surprised that Jane had come across it.

"In the dorm, of course" Jane responded simply. "Most of the girls read the society pages, Miss Phryne" she added.

 _It's probably how they find out what their parents are up to_ , Phryne thought bitterly, as she ate the final spoonful of her crème brulee.

Towards the end of the conversation Phryne looked towards Jane, who was regarding her with a keen, youthful look of intelligence and admiration, and Phryne felt herself falter slightly. Whilst she was relieved that Jane was happy about her relationship with Jack (and it was quite evident from their conversation that her feelings on the subject were genuine), Phryne's heart ached at the greater deception which she was guilty of, the secret she was concealing from two of the people she cared most about, the two who most deserved to know. She wondered how Jane would feel about her having a child, and how she would react to it; would she be as open-minded and accepting at the prospect of a baby? A screaming, wailing infant whose very existence would change their lives so significantly? Phryne inhaled deeply and came very close to revealing the news of her pregnancy to Jane, before shaking the selfish thought from her head; how could she announce such a matter to her young ward who, whilst being intelligent and incredibly able, should not be drawn into the confusion and uncertainty of her own current circumstances. Phryne banished the notion from her head, requested the bill, tipped the staff generously, loaded their armfuls of bags into the car, and drove Jane back to their home in St Kilda, where the rest of the evening was spent listening to Jane's new records and talking, with all aspects of the forbidden subject being banished from conversation.

Sunday was spent in a much more relaxing, low-key manner. Phryne and Jane enjoyed an early breakfast and sea-side stroll, followed by a trip to a Monet exhibition at a local art gallery, before returning home for a light lunch. The afternoon was passed in the parlour, with Phryne, Dot and Jane listening to Jane's new records once more (which she seemed incredibly fond of, much to Phryne's relief), and reading. Phryne knew that Jane had been studying Virginia Woolf at school, and from their correspondence it was clear that the author had quickly become a favourite of Jane's, and had made quite the impression upon her. This realisation had prompted Phryne to order a copy of one of Ms Woolf's latest work 'A Room of One's Own', which Jane's eager and enlightened eyes devoured keenly. Phryne, who too had been quite taken with the piece, leaned against the chaise lounge with some lemon squash as she observed the eager-eyed reader before her. When Jane had finished reading she and Phryne discussed the material for almost a full hour, until Mr Butler came into the room and announced that dinner was ready.

After a delicious dinner and light dessert, Phryne and Dot helped Jane to gather her things, which she and Mr Butler carried to the car. Phryne drove Jane back to boarding school, hugging her tightly after she had helped her carry her things to her room.

Jane noticed that Phryne seemed to be hugging her tighter than usual, and for longer. She didn't mind, of course, far from it; if anything she cherished the warm comfort of the prolonged embrace. But what was the cause, she wondered? What Miss Phryne nervous about something – her knowledge of her relationship with the inspector, perhaps? Did she feel guilty about not having told her sooner? Jane didn't mind, of course. Not at all. She understood. Jane hugged Phryne tighter in response and they held each other for a few moments, before the female detective leaned back from the embrace and placed a hand tenderly upon Jane's cheek.

"I'll write to you during the week" she promised. "And you know that you can call at any time". Jane smiled.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" she said, leaning forward and kissing her gently upon the cheek. "I'll see you in a few weeks" she said with a reassuring smile.

Phryne nodded, running her hand down her cheek and kissing her upon the forehead, before rubbing her arm tenderly and saying their goodbyes.

As soon as Phryne got into her car and drove out of the school's impressive driveway she found she missed Jane immensely. She had completed enjoyed the time they had spent together: time which due to her work commitments and Jane's schooling was difficult to arrange. Phryne considered with a pang of guilt how Jane's residence at boarding school kept her safe from Phryne's work and, to an extent, enabled her to continue with it. As she drove onto the main road she found herself considering this further and wondering how, if she was only able to spend time with Jane two weekends a month, how on earth she would be able to care for a completely dependent child. As she drove back towards the city she found the feelings and concerns she had been able to banish over the weekend return to her with full force; now that Jane was back at school Phryne was not occupied with planning the next event of the day, dressing for dinner or preparing for a trip to a gallery. Nor did she have to pretend to be her usual happy, care-free and free-spirited self now that Jane was no longer in her company, and this realisation both relieved and terrified her in equal measure. Now that her weekend with Jane was over, her desire to ensure that Jane had a wonderful birthday weekend had been fulfilled, and she was left facing her very own terrifying reality once more, she found herself feeling suddenly quite overwhelmed.

Phryne stopped before the traffic lights and gripped the steering wheel tightly with her gloved hands, pressing her lips together tightly as she closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. She felt the tenseness in her body slowly fade as she fought to calm herself, her shoulders falling slightly as she forced her eyes open and stared straight ahead. The light was still red, but it would turn at any moment. Phryne stared up at the light and inhaled deeply, her concerns and fears washing over her once more in torturous waves, causing her mind to feel weary and heavy with the burden of her own thoughts. She didn't know how much longer she could cope with this. She hated feeling so afraid, so on edge, so completely and utterly out of control. As she remained at the lights she found herself considering her anxiety on the subject, which she had not encountered since the day before when she had had dinner with Jane in the restaurant. When she had almost confided in her ward about her condition. Phryne scoffed at her ignorance at the memory, pursing her lips together and looking back up at the lights, which remained red. As she stared up at the light she found herself considering the dinner with Jane, and the guilt that she felt at her deception; guilt which was now flooding through her body and threatening to drown her.

Phryne was excellent at keeping secrets, she always had been, even since she was a child. The confidential work she undertook during and after the war required her absolute discretion, as did much of her detective work. She had kept the secrets from her past behind her, buried in the depths of her soul, and almost completely banished from her memory (unless she wished to actively seek them out, of course).

But this was different.

As Phryne sat in her parked car, which had not been permitted to move for what felt like an excruciatingly long time, she found her mind flushed wish images of Jane, Dot, Jack, Mac, Mr B, and her other friends and family and confidantes. Her mind travelled from person to person, before resting on the one it always found its way back to. _Jack_. The guilt which flooded her veins now burned inside her, paralysing her body almost completely. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

 _What do I do?_ she thought, swallowing hard as she felt a knot form deep in the pit of her stomach.

Phryne looked from left to right, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that she felt her emerald Claddagh ring press deeply into her finger. Her eyes befell the beautiful piece, which she stroked tenderly with her thumb, just as the lights turned amber and then green. Phryne looked up and inhaled deeply, as memories of Jack's face, his touch, his voice, flooded her mind; her guilt and her heart made the decision for her. Phryne did not turn right towards St Kilda, but turned left towards Russell Street.

 _I have to tell him_ , she thought, trying to convince herself not to change her mind, now that she had bravely forced herself into action. _He deserves to know_ , she thought, justifying her actions internally. _And I can't bear this much longer_.

Phryne spent the majority of the five minute journey thinking of what to say, how to start the conversation, and how to proceed. After what felt like an eternity of trying to decide how to tell the man she loved that she was carrying his child, a fact which many women in her position would be overjoyed with and would find cause to celebrate completely, she found herself feeling dizzied by her thoughts and almost sick with frustration; her thoughts were betraying her and her bravery was diminishing with each passing second. _Wonderful_.

Even as Phryne parked her magnificent car outside the Police station just behind Jack's own vehicle, she had no idea what she was going to say, and found herself questioning her very intention. She sat in her car for almost a minute with the engine still running, and came very close to driving on, and pretending she had never arrived at the station that evening. She'd arranged to have dinner with Jack the next day, when she planned on telling him. And yet tomorrow seemed to be so far away. Phryne's hand, which appeared to be operating separately to her mind, switched off the ignition, and before she knew it she had opened the driver's side door and was walking into the Police station.

The young constable behind the desk looked up at the sound of the door opening, and cast his eyes appreciatively over the beautiful young woman who entered. She was wearing white trousers (trousers!) and a blouse, with a silver belt and matching shoes, and a white and yellow pattern scarf was draped across her shoulders. The yellow flower upon her white cloche perfectly complemented her pale yellow jacket, and the officer found himself in awe of her beauty; the short dark hair, the deep red lips, the entrancing, intelligent green eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that this must be Miss Phryne Fisher, female detective, and close associate of Inspector Jack Robinson. The small smile which played on his lips fell as she turned towards him, her keen eyes befalling the unfamiliar officer, who tipped his head politely in response.

"Good evening, constable" she greeted, her voice low and gentle. There was something haunting about her tone, almost ethereal. He looked up at her instinctively as he considered it, his eyes watching as she looked towards Inspector Robinson's office.

"The Inspector is still here, Miss Fisher" he stated, in anticipation of her question. She nodded and looked back towards him.

"Thank you" she said gently, offering him a polite smile, before walking slowly forwards and heading towards the door.

The constable watched as the beautiful lady tapped lightly upon the door before pushing it open, his eyes focusing intently upon each fluid movement, as she stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. As the door clicked shut behind her he found himself wondering whether the rumours amongst his colleagues (and in the press) held any weight to them. Before he had even lowered his gaze back to the file in front of him he had decided, most definitely, that they did.

Phryne pressed the handle down and opened the door after Jack's voice had bade her to enter, the sound of his familiar tone instantly destroying her armour, causing her to step into the room feeling exposed and terrified. She knew she couldn't tell him before she had even closed the door.

Jack looked up from the paperwork on his desk at his unexpected visitor, his expression softening and a small smile playing onto his lips.

"Miss Fisher" he said, eyeing her warily as he rose from his desk.

"You weren't expecting me, Jack?" she asked, feigning surprise.

"I wasn't expecting you to knock" he replied, his voice low and slightly husky. Phryne's eyes drifted over him, noticing the tiredness he was clearly trying to conceal.

"Have you found your missing escaped prisoner yet?" she asked, her remaining confidence evading her completely, and forcing her to find a comfortable, familiar subject to discuss.

"Not yet, no" Jack replied with a sigh. "It would appear that Ethan Daniels is quite evasive."

"A little too evasive, apparently" Phryne returned lightly. "How on earth did he escape from prison?" she asked, finding her confidence returning to her with the continuation of this conversation. Jack shook his head.

"In the same manner you broke into the convent" he replied.

"I was smuggled, Jack. We've already discussed this" she said dismissively. "Though we must give Mr Daniels points for such an inspired method" she added, the nervous edge to her tone disappearing almost completely. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded.

"Indeed we must" he agreed, his eyes drifting over Phryne, who stood tall before him. Her eyes met his and she felt her stomach tighten.

"What do we know about Mr Daniels?" she asked. Jack considered her for a moment before responding; it took everything she had to maintain their eye contact.

"Ethan Daniels, aged 34. Incarcerated in Sydney in August 1925 following his conviction for double murder, attempted murder and arson" he explained. "Mr Daniels was married to a lady called Jennifer, and judging from the fact that Sydney Police were called to their residence over twenty times in less than eight months, it appears that he was very abusive" Jack added. Phryne clenched her jaw in response and looked up at him attentively. "After almost a year of marriage she fled their home in Sydney and attempted to reconnect with her parents in Adelaide. Her husband, after finding her missing and guessing her location, followed her to Adelaide and broke into her parents' home" he continued, his voice dropping slightly, his eyes meeting Phryne's. "Jennifer's parents tried to protect her and he killed them. He then set the house on fire and tried to kill her too, but she managed to escape. He suffered severe burns from the fire and was picked up a few streets away and taken to hospital. He was arrested and charged whilst in his sick bed."

"How awful" Phryne said, her voice low and shocked. "Where is his wife now?" she asked with concern.

"She's here" Jack returned. "After the trial she inherited some money from her parents and moved to Melbourne. She rented a house in Collingwood and found a job as a typist." A small smile played on Phryne's lips; the woman was making the most of her life after the most terrifying ordeal.

"Good for her" she said gently. "Is she alright?"

"We only just managed to locate her; our search was impeded by her change of name" he explained. "I checked on her personally this morning. She seemed quite nervous and didn't wish to let me into the house. She came into the front yard and I explained the situation to her. She refused offers of being put into protective custody. I gave her my card and increased patrols around her home" he explained. "We had a report just over an hour ago that a man matching Ethan Daniels' description was seen boarding a train from Sydney to Melbourne two nights ago."

"So he could be here already" Phryne replied.

"It's possible, yes" Jack agreed. "But I can't imagine how he has found her address. After the report came in I sent some officers to her house to check on her" he assured Phryne, who nodded. "I've also received a picture of him which was taken by the prison just under a year ago" he explained, picking up the image from his desk and showing it to Phryne. The man was tall, stocky and bald, with a dragon tattoo on his upper right bicep. There was cruelty in his steely eyes that almost made Phryne shiver. "I've circulated this image to the press, and Ethan Daniels' face will be on the front page of every newspaper tomorrow morning."

"Why now?" she wondered out loud, tearing her eyes away from the image. "What would prompt a man to choose to break out of prison almost four years after he was incarcerated?"

"I don't know" Jack responded honestly. "But you can certainly ask him when we find him."

"'We'?" Phryne said lightly. "Are you asking me to assist, inspector?"

"I think we both know that you would be powerless to resist, Miss Fisher" Jack teased, watching as a calm expression graced Phryne's features. She'd seemed slightly on edge when she'd first entered his office and he was relieved to find her appearing more relaxed. "You've been in my office for over a minute and you have yet to perch yourself on the edge of my desk, Miss Fisher" he said teasingly. Phryne smiled.

"I've just returned from driving Jane back to her school" Phryne explained. "And you know how I feel about sitting still for prolonged periods of time." Her anxiety was returning to her and she felt nauseous with guilt, as a strong desire to confide her condition to Jack overwhelmed her once more; it felt powerful, paralysing and almost divine.

"Yes I do" Jack agreed, his voice warm and gentle. "And was it your boredom that prompted you to come here this evening?" he queried gently, a slight note of concern present in his tone. Phryne looked into his eyes. "Were you hoping for the distraction of a new case, now that Jane is back at school?" he asked, noticing the change in her demeanour; her body language displayed her almost palpable discomfort and anxiety. He felt nervous at the sight.

"No" Phryne said candidly, swallowing hard as she spoke and looking up at him with glistening eyes. Jack's playful expression became more serious; something in her voice startled him. "That's not why I'm here" she added, her voice low and hollow, almost a whisper.

Jack took a step towards her and placed his hand gently upon her wrist, his fingers searching for hers as she looked into her eyes and attempted to hold her gaze. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were bright, and she seemed to be struggling with some internal torment, which stared up at him darkly through her haunted expression.

Before he could speak, the sounds of heavy footsteps in the station, followed by a child's loud and incessant sobbing, caused both Phryne and Jack to turn towards the office door. Phryne removed her hand from Jack's and walked forwards, opening the door and stepping out into the corridor, closely followed by the inspector.

Phryne looked towards reception and noticed two Police officers standing beside a young blonde woman in a light blue dress, who was standing by the front desk and attempting to console a wailing child in a white nightdress, who she was holding in her arms. The little girl, who appeared to be around four years old, had her legs wrapped tightly around the woman's waist and her arms were around her neck, as she burrowed her head into the crook of her neck and continued to cry loudly. The woman, who Phryne judged to be her mother, was rubbing soothing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her. Phryne found that her attention was fixed upon the distressed child, who was sobbing desperately and appeared to be inconsolable. She looked up from her mother's shoulder and turned towards Phryne and Jack, who had just entered the room, and at the sight of more scary new faces she began to cry even louder. Phryne felt a lump forming in her throat, as her gaze became fixed upon the child.

"Mrs Daniels" Jack sad gently, surprise present in his tone. The woman turned towards him, revealing a dark bruise around her left eye. "What happened?" he asked with concern, walking towards her. "And who's this?" he asked, his tone gentle and kind, and causing the girl's sobbing to cease for half a moment.

Phryne's eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her: Mrs Daniels had a child. A child whose existence Jack knew nothing about. Why would she conceal such a fact from a policeman?

"This is my daughter, Lucy" Mrs Daniels replied, her voice broken and weak, and barely audible above her daughter's cries. She looked up at Jack with apologetic eyes which swam with tears. "Inspector, I-" she began, her voice breaking off. Jack took a step closer to her and placed a hand comfortingly in the centre of her lower back.

"It's alright, Mrs Daniels" he said soothingly, his eyes falling from her face to the little girl she held against her. "Hello Lucy" he said gently, tilting his head in an attempt to see her face. The little girl, evidently reassured by her mother's willingness to speak to this strange man, turned her head towards him, her bright blue eyes staring nervously up to his. "My name's Jack, and I'm a Police officer" he said gently, which caused the girl to relax slightly. Jack reached into his pocket and passed her a handkerchief, which she gingerly accepted, pressing it clumsily to her face.

Phryne watched the scene unfolding before her with great interest; she hadn't seen Jack interact with a child so young before, and she'd never heard him introduce himself to anyone by his first name. She watched as the little girl burrowed her face back into her mother's neck, and wrapped her legs tighter around her waist. Phryne swallowed hard and instinctively moved forwards.

"Mrs Daniels?" she said gently, causing the woman to look up at her with a glazed expression. "My name's Phryne Fisher, I'm a private detective. I work with the Police" she explained, her voice warm and kind. "Why don't you come with me into the inspector's office? It's much quieter and we'll be able to get Lucy settled" she explained. The woman nodded instinctively in response and walked towards Phryne, who placed a hand on her upper back and guided her into the room. Jack waited until the door closed behind them, before turning towards one of the young constables.

"What happened?" he asked.

Phryne led Mrs Daniels into Jack's office and guided her towards a chair, which she eased herself into. She adjusted her hold on Lucy, whose face remained buried in her mother's neck, her arms around her neck. Her legs fell to her mother's sides and she appeared slightly calmer. Her sobbing had stopped completely and she made only small sniffling sounds on occasion, which Phryne somehow found slightly even more unsettling; at least if a child was wailing it was clear something was wrong, but this stupefied silence was most sinister. As Phryne stood up straight before Mrs Daniels she noticed that Lucy was trembling visibly in her arms, and goosebumps were appearing on her legs.

"Are you cold, Lucy?" Phryne asked, causing the child to tense slightly, before turning slowly around to face her. Her tearful blue eyes met Phryne's, and she stared at her for a moment, before nodding almost imperceptibly. Phryne removed her jacket and draped it over the little girl, ensuring that she was completely covered by the garment, which encased her small body in warmth. Phryne placed her hand tentatively on the girl's back, as she snuggled down and drew the material closer around her. _She's so small_ , thought Phryne.

Lucy was instantly struck by the beautiful scent of Phryne's perfume, which lingered upon the garment, which was incredibly soft and warm. She looked up towards Phryne and watched as she drew a chair towards them and sat in it, clasping her hands before her and looking at the child and her mother with gentle eyes. Lucy considered Phryne's kind face and red lips, as well as the fact that she had let her borrow her soft jacket which smelled very nice, and decided that she liked her very much.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked gently, her voice low and slightly cracked. Her mother appeared surprised to hear her speaking. Phryne concealed her surprise well.

"My name is Phryne" she said slowly, her voice gentle and pleasant. Lucy frowned.

"Fy-nee?" she asked with uncertainty. Phryne nodded. It was close enough; in fact, it was better than attempts made by some adults she had met.

"And your name is Lucy, isn't it?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "It's lovely to meet you, Lucy" she added.

"What's his name?" Lucy asked, staring at Phryne with an imploring gaze, as though her question was obvious.

"Do you mean the inspector?" Phryne ventured. "His name is Jack."

"No" Lucy said simply. "Not the policeman" she said, seeming confused that Phryne did not know who she was referring to. "The man who hit my mummy". Phryne felt a small part of her heart break.

Mrs Daniels took a deep breath and tensed visibly, wrapping her arms instinctively around her daughter and lowering her eyes, as she rubbed her daughter's back soothingly with a trembling hand. In that moment Phryne knew precisely who the man was, and she could make a rather educated guess about his relationship to Lucy, too. But Phryne's detective's mind was silence for a moment, and her heart took over.

"I don't know" Phryne answered honestly. "But I promise you that I'll find out, and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt your mummy ever again" Phryne stated, her voice gentle but confident. This seemed to reassure Lucy, and even Mrs Daniel seemed slightly less anxious.

Based on the little she already knew Phryne had made a deduction as to what had transpired that evening, but she did not want to raise it at this precise moment in time, and certainly not in front of Lucy. Mrs Daniels looked worried and seemed embarrassed, possibly even ashamed. Phryne resolved to ensure that she would not be tormented by that feeling for much longer.

"You're both safe here, I promise" Phryne said gently, offering Lucy a small smile. The little girl pushed her small hands upon her mother's chest and turned around so that she was facing Phryne directly. She had the same deep blue eyes as her mother, but her hair was light brown and curled at the bottom. She was very pretty, and had an almost doll-like innocence about her which Phryne felt certain the likes of Rembrandt and Vermeer would have adored. Phryne then returned her attention to Mrs Daniels, who appeared to be on the verge of tears; she had held everything in to be strong for her daughter, but now that they were safe her emotions were overwhelming her, and she did not want to lose control in front of Phryne. Phryne inhaled sharply and rose from her seat. "Would either of you like a drink?" she asked, knowing that Mrs Daniels would be grateful for a brief period of privacy. Lucy's head turned up instantly towards her.

"Milk?" she asked gently, before promptly adding "please". Phryne smiled again and nodded, before turning back towards Mrs Daniels.

"Tea would be lovely, if you wouldn't mind?" she asked, her voice recovering slightly.

"Of course" Phryne said kindly. "I'll be right back" she added, before slowly walking towards the door and leaving the room. As she suspected, the moment she closed the door behind her Mrs Daniels began to cry.

Upon hearing his office door close Jack Robinson turned from the officers and towards Phryne, who was walking towards him.

"Am I correct in assuming that Mr Daniels managed to locate his wife and proceeded to assault her?" she asked in a low voice. The officer on then right nodded.

"Yes, Miss" he said respectfully. "I don't know how he found out where she lived, Miss, but he did. Constable Jenkins and I were doing our patrol, as the Inspector ordered, when we heard this commotion from Mrs Daniels' property" he began. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "By the time we got there we saw a man punch Mrs Daniels in the face, hard. Her little girl was holding onto her legs and screaming, and the man tried to make a grab for her" he added. Phryne swallowed hard. "The little girl managed to bite him on the hand, and by the time he tried to grab her again we were running towards him. He took off, Miss, and Constable Jenkins here chased after him, but we lost him" he added regretfully, looking towards Jack with concern.

"It's alright, Bradley" Jack said gently. "You protected Mrs Daniels, prevented a kidnapping and brought the mother and her child to safety. That's the priority" he added. The constables seemed to relax visibly.

"Thank you, Sir" Constable Bradley replied, relieved.

"I want you to notify the local stations about the incident, and I'd like you both to go back to Collingwood and supervise the search" he said. "The incident occurred less than 30 minutes ago, so we need to get there quickly" he added. The constables nodded in agreement and quickly left the station. Phryne walked towards the officer behind the main desk.

"Would you please make a cup of sweet tea for Mrs Daniels, and a glass of milk for her daughter?" she asked. Constable McAver nodded and disappeared towards the kitchen.

Phryne turned around and walked back to Jack, and they exchanged the information that they had both recently acquired.

"And she didn't mention to you that she had a child?" Phryne asked. Jack shook his head

"No, she didn't" he replied. "But based on the child's age-"

"-and her cheekbones and her hair-" Phryne added. Jack nodded.

"I'd say Mrs Daniels had a daughter and did not tell her husband" he said. His voice was devoid of judgement or criticism; it was low and solemn but most definitely not angry. For a moment this gave Phryne hope; and then half a second letter that hope was shattered. This was not the same. Not even close.

"I'd imagine that when Mrs Daniels found out about her pregnancy she decided she could no longer remain with her husband" Phryne said gently. "She suffered for all the time she was with him, but refused to allow him to pose a risk to a life of her child" she added. "So she fled to her parents' house, probably confided in them, and they kept her safe" she continued. "Until he found her." Jack nodded. "Did she testify against him?"

"Yes" he explained. "The trial was in July 1925, so it's possible that she was in the early stages of pregnancy at that stage, which she managed to conceal" he added. Phryne felt her stomach tighten and she nodded.

"She was trying to protect her child" Phryne said gently. Jack nodded.

"And now we're going to help her" he said resolutely. Phryne smiled instinctively in response, and Jack found himself relaxing at the sight of her, just as the constable returned with the drinks Phryne had requested.

"Thank you, Constable McAver" Phryne said, picking up the drinks. "Shall we?" Jack nodded and walked ahead of her, knocking gently on the door before opening it for Phryne, who stepped inside.

Mrs Daniels was sitting up straight in her chair and talking to her daughter, who was sitting upon her right leg, facing towards the door, still wrapped in Phryne's jacket. They both looked up as Phryne and Jack entered the room.

Phryne walked towards them and handed Mrs Daniels her drink, which she accepted with thanks. She offered Lucy the glass of milk, which she wrapped her small hands around. Phryne leaned over to help her secure it, and as she did so her scarf drifted down Lucy's arm, causing her to giggle. Phryne watched as Lucy stroked the material of the scarf, preventing Phryne from standing up straight, as she admired the light yellow floral design which adorned the white material. Phryne chuckled in response, before unwrapping the scarf from around her neck and draping it across Lucy, who beamed up at her in response. All remnants of the tired, frightened little girl were long gone, and a confident, calm and grateful little girl was staring up at her.

"You can keep it" Phryne said gently, as she adjusted the material around her. "It suits you perfectly." Lucy smiled broadly and was poised to speak, but her mother's voice stilled hers.

"Oh, Miss Fisher, we couldn't possibly-"

"It's fine, really" Phryne said kindly, setting the young woman instantly at ease. "It wasn't really my colour" she said dismissively, as she smiled gently at the little girl. As she headed towards Jack she felt lighter due to the loss of the garments, and considered how she had always imagined losing her clothing in his office; though in her imagination the circumstances had been _slightly_ different.

"Mrs Daniels" Jack began gently, drawing Phryne instantly from her carnal thoughts. "I have arranged for several officers to search for the man in question" he stated delicately. "I'll ensure that you and your daughter are both suitably protected until he is captured."

"He hit my mummy" Lucy said, her tone heavy with confusion and concern.

"I know, sweetheart" Jack said gently, taking a few steps towards her. Phryne felt warmed by his manner with the child. "But he won't hurt her again" he said resolutely. Lucy smiled.

"That's what Fynee said" she declared proudly. Jack rose an eyebrow and suppressed a smirk.

"I can tell you from experience, Lucy, that Miss Fisher is always right" he said, feeling Phryne's eyes upon him as he spoke. Lucy accepted this information easily, as though she had never questioned it. Jack turned his attention to Mrs Daniels. "I'd like a doctor to examine you, Mrs Daniels, if you would allow it. And I'd also like to find somewhere safe for you to stay tonight" he said gently. Mrs Daniels wrapped her arms around her daughter, who leaned back against her chest. "Is there anyone you could stay with? Friends? Family?" Mrs Daniels shook her head.

"No" she said. "No, there isn't. It's just us" she said, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek. Phryne watched as Lucy leaned into the touch.

"Then you can both stay with me" Phryne declared, watching as three sets of eyes looked towards her. "There's plenty of room and it is a very safe, secure house" she added gently. "I would be delighted if you would be my guests." Lucy was beaming at the invitation, and Mrs Daniels was looking at Phryne with an expression of surprise and awe. Jack watched her with warm eyes. He, of all three of them, was the least surprised by her kind invitation. "I will personally ensure your safety and assist with the investigation" she explained gently. "But I understand if you'd feel more comfortable in a hotel, and I will arrange that for you if you'd prefer" she said, becoming acutely aware of the presumptive nature of her invitation; Mrs Daniels had escaped a controlling husband and set up an independent life with her daughter. Phryne understood completely if she wished to be alone.

"Are you sure, Miss Fisher?" Mrs Daniels asked. "I'd hate for us to impose, and Lucy is quite lively and-"

"There is no imposition at all, Mrs Daniels, I assure you" Phryne said gently, her voice kind and sincere. She turned her attention to Lucy. "And I'm fairly lively myself" she added with a smile. Lucy laughed, and even Mrs Daniels relaxed slightly.

"Please, call me Jennifer" she said with her first smile. Phryne felt herself relaxing instantly.

"And please feel free to call me Phryne" she responded kindly. Mrs Daniels nodded, drawing her daughter close to her. "I'll drive you both to my house now, if the inspector has no objections" Phryne stated, turning towards Jack, who was watching her with warm eyes.

"None at all, Miss Fisher" he replied. "Though I would like to station two officers outside your house, just until this is over." Phryne was about to protest when Lucy began to speak.

"Policemen help people" she declared, stroking Phryne's scarf as she spoke. "If you are lost or scared or in trouble you tell the policeman" she added, speaking the words in an almost rehearsed manner, which told Phryne that the girl's mother had taught her precisely what to do in the case of an emergency, which was hardly surprising given her own violent experiences. Jennifer sighed gently and smiled upon her daughter, running her hand through her hair.

"That's right, sweetheart" she said gently, placing a tender kiss upon her head. Phryne turned back towards Jack with a defeated expression; she would not argue against the Police presence at her house, not if it made Lucy feel safe.

"Then it's settled" Jack declared with a small smile. "I'll send an officer to your house to collect some of your belongings and bring them to Miss Fisher's residence this evening" he added kindly.

"Monkey?" Lucy said passionately, her eyes alight, her expression urgent. Jack and Phryne exchanged a confused look.

"Lucy has a favourite toy, a monkey doll with a long brown tail" Jennifer explained helpfully. "It's in her bedroom, I think. Would it be possible for you to ask your officers to bring it with the other items, Inspector?" she asked nervously. Jack offered her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Of course" he said kindly. "I'd imagine you're quite keen to get to a more comfortable setting" he added, watching as Jennifer smiled gently back at him. "I'll walk you to Miss Fisher's car."

Jennifer smiled and thanked him, easing herself out of the sear and wrapping Phryne's jacket around her daughter.

Jack and Phryne walked out of the station and towards her car, helping Jennifer and Lucy into the backseat, before Jack walked Phryne to the driver's side door.

"I'll send two officers over within the hour" Jack said gently. "If you have any concerns, anything at all, call me immediately" he instructed. Phryne smiled tiredly.

"Of course, Inspector" she said, running her hand down his arm briefly before turning towards the car door.

"Phryne" he said, his voice gentle and hushed. She turned back towards him and found his concerned eyes staring into the depths of hers. "Are you alright?" he asked, his memories of her haunted voice in his office a short while before still weighing heavily on his mind. Phryne inhaled deeply and smiled.

"I'm fine, Jack" she said gently. "Though I'm afraid dinner will have to wait" she added, the realisation saddening her more than she could convey. He nodded.

"Not for long, Miss Fisher" he reassured her, as he opened her car door for her. She smiled and got inside.

"Never for long, Jack" she replied, placing her bag upon the passenger seat as he closed the door behind her. "Please keep me updated."

"Of course" he said with a small smile, as she started the engine and drove down the road.

Jack watched after her for a few moments until the Hispano Suiza was completely out of view. A concerned frown marred his usually calm and unreadable features; something was worrying Phryne, something she had almost confided in him that very evening. She had been slightly nervous and on edge for the past few days, and he had initially put it down to her injury and the emotional nature of the kidnapping case. But now he found himself wondering whether it was perhaps something more. Perhaps it was not an issue with her, but with _them_. Jack swallowed hard at the thought, which caused his chest to tighten, before walking briskly back into the station.


	26. Chapter 21 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the delay in this, and I apologise that the chapter where Phryne reveals all to Jack isn't up yet. I tend to get quite obsessive with the details, and these chapters had been far longer than I intended. The discussion is going to happen in the next chapter which will be published within the next week.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

As Phryne opened the front door and ushered her guests inside, Mr Butler and Dot emerged from the kitchen and parlour respectively, and instantly adopted kindly, welcoming expressions. After being acquainted with Miss Fisher for almost three years, they were used to finding themselves with impromptu guests at rather short notice, and had learned to adapt quickly and appropriately to all manner of situations. Indeed, Miss Fisher had left a couple of hours ago with Miss Jane and had returned with two guests, a modestly dressed young woman and her young daughter, who clung tighter to her in this strange environment.

"Dot, Mr Butler" said Phryne gently, stepping aside and gesturing to her guests. "This is Jennifer Daniels and her daughter Lucy, who will be our guests for a while until a matter has been resolved" she explained gently.

Dot instantly adopted her kind, auntly manner in addressing the little girl, who she soon had giggling, which reassured her mother immediately.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ms Daniels" Mr Butler said warmly, extending his hand, which she took. "Would you or Miss Lucy like anything to eat or drink?" he asked, his eyes drifting from mother to daughter.

"Oh, no, thank you" Jennifer replied promptly, not wishing to be a nuisance. Miss Fisher – Phryne – had been so generous and accommodating.

"Very well, Miss" he replied pleasantly. "Should you require anything please do not hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you" she replied with a small smile, as she adjusted her hold on her daughter, who was balanced on one hip and leaning eagerly towards Dot.

"Dot, would you please run a bath for Ms Daniels and Lucy?" Phryne asked.

"Of course" Dot said pleasantly, before heading upstairs and towards Phryne's bedroom.

Jennifer looked up at her hostess with a grateful expression.

"Thank you, Miss Fisher. That would be wonderful" she said. Phryne smiled.

"The Police should be bringing your personal affects over shortly, but I have plenty of nightwear that you are welcome to" she said warmly. "Would you like to come through to the parlour and get settled? I'll be with you shortly" she stated, guiding her guests into the room. She watched as Jennifer took her daughter to a large armchair and sat down, hugging her close. She closed the door behind them just as Dot was coming downstairs.

Phryne led them both into the dining room and explained the matter fully to them, outlining the details of the escaped prisoner, Mrs Daniels' identity, and the secret child.

"He's already attacked Mrs Daniels once and made an attempt to kidnap her daughter, so we must be on our guard" Phryne stated with conviction, which was met with a chorus of agreement from Dot and Mr B. "Jack is sending two of his officers to guard the house from the outside, so we need to ensure that the inside is suitably maintained. Doors and windows must be locked, and we need to make extra precautions over the next few days" she explained. "Ethan Daniels is a very volatile, dangerous and desperate man, and he poses a very real risk to everyone in this household" she added, eyeing them both as she spoke.

"We understand, Miss" Dot said gently. "And we'll be careful." Phryne smiled.

"I know you will" she replied.

"I'll secure the house at once, Miss" Mr Butler stated promptly. "I'll also have a word with the officers when they arrive, and explain to them the layout of the house."

"Excellent, Mr B. Thank you" she said warmly, as her faithful butler left the room.

Dot and Phryne then went back into the parlour and assisted Jennifer and her daughter, taking them to Phryne's room. Phryne tended to Jennifer's injury whilst Dot bathed Lucy, who splashed and laughed enthusiastically, her fears now almost completely allayed. Jennifer kept casting a concerned glance in her daughter's direction, but was instantly reassured by Phryne, who complemented her on her daughter's lively spirit.

There was a knock on the door shortly after Jennifer got into the bath, and recognising the standard Police knock, Phryne nodded towards Dot and excused herself from the room. She met the two constables at the door, who introduced themselves to the woman they had heard about but never met. Phryne was polite and attentive to the officers, encouraging them to ask for anything they required from herself and her staff, and thanking them for their assistance. The officer on the left handed her a brown leather bag filled with the personal items of Jennifer Daniels and her daughter, and Phryne carried it upstairs showing it to the grateful Jennifer, who allowed her to open it. Phryne made a brief mental inventory on the items inside, and mentally commended Jack on his knowledge of what the mother and her child would require. It was most impressive. The first item out of the bag was 'Monkey', which caused Lucy to squeal in delight, rushing towards Phryne in her little nightdress and reaching up for it with both hands, her eyes alight, her features animated. Phryne smiled with amusement and handed her the doll, as the little girl turned on her heel and carried the toy proudly over to her mother, who was enjoying a much-needed soak in the bath with Phryne's very expensive lavender bath salts.

When Jennifer's bath was complete Phryne handed her a nightdress and provided her with one of her own silk gowns, which she nervously accepted. After Jennifer had got dressed Dot sat her at Phryne's dressing table and began to dry and tend to her hair, but little Lucy was proving to be somewhat of a distraction. Her initial fears had now subsided and, comforted and warmed by the bath and happy with her new friends, she was rushing around Phryne's bedroom, picking up jewellery and clothing and various ornaments, and climbing into the most interesting of places. Phryne had gently encouraged her to come to the bed with her toy, and had attempted to distract her by asking her some questions about the items in her mother's bag; but the little girl was far too engaged in Phryne's impressive boudoir to pay attention to her own possessions. As she leapt from the bed once again and rushed towards her mother, Dot knelt down in front of her and spoke to her in a gentle yet authoritative manner, holding her hand and guiding her towards the bed, sitting her so she could see her mother. The girl was then very quiet and sat quite contently upon the bed, her thumb in her mouth, her eyes on Dot's busy hands.

Phryne felt a pang of guilt and anxiety at this recent exchange; whilst Dot had always had a natural affinity with children, and was as gentle and maternal a woman she had ever met, Phryne herself was not. She found that her comfortable ground with children was firmly established when they reached their teens, when you could have an actual conversation with them and reason with them almost as well (and often better) than adults. But children, _actual_ children, from babies to toddlers and what came next, was alien territory to her. She didn't know how to speak to them, advise them or communicate with them in any way. And as far as discipline was concerned, she was completely oblivious. Nor was she aware of what they needed, what they were capable of or what should be taken into account when taking care of a child this young; the only thing she had been able to establish was that she'd have to keep her jewellery out of the reach of little hands and place her best silk robes at the top of the wardrobe. As Phryne sat on her bed and watched Lucy sitting obediently opposite her mother, she found herself feeling as out of place as she had done in Julia Blake's nursery the week before. She felt like an outsider in her own bedroom, in her own home, and this made her feel deeply unsettled. She rose from the bed and politely excused herself from the room, and sought refuge in the quiet sanctity of her parlour.

Jennifer and Lucy emerged, clean and refreshed, ten minutes later. They walked into the parlour and were greeted warmly by Phryne, who offered them drinks. Jennifer was about to decline when Lucy requested some hot chocolate. Phryne looked towards Jennifer for permission, which was granted, and then asked Mr B if he would do the honours; Jennifer, Phryne and Dot also requested some of the delicious beverage.

When the drinks had been served and consumed it was gone eight o'clock (served with some of Dot's shortbread), and the previously animated Lucy was falling asleep upon her mother. Dot escorted them to the guest room and Phryne provided them with the copies of _Alice in Wonderland_ which Jack had bought her, "just in case". Jennifer smiled gratefully, bade her welcoming hostess and her staff goodnight, and carried her little girl up to their rather beautiful bedroom.

Phryne, after the evening's activities, felt exhausted. She carried the empty mugs into the kitchen and spoke to Mr B, who was making several thermoses of strong black coffee for the police officers. Together they secured the house, including all windows and doors, before double-checking the property and agreeing that all was well. Dorothy came downstairs shortly afterwards and asked if Phryne required her to stay the night, informing her she was more than willing to. Phryne assured Dot that all was well, and told her she deserved a good night's rest. Although she did not say it out loud, she also knew that Dot would be safer in her own bed than in Phryne's house. Before she left Phryne gave her some money and asked her to buy some items or toys which Lucy would be able to play with, informing her that she did not wish the child to feel that she was a prisoner. Dot smiled and said goodnight to Phryne before departing.

"Would you care for a nightcap, Miss?" offered Mr B.

Phryne sighed. Whilst one of his famous cocktails would go down most splendidly at the moment, she knew that she could not accept such an offer.

"Thank you, Mr B, but I think I should remain sober for the next few days" she said, grateful that she could use her role as guard dog to excuse her from drinking. "I'd prefer to disarm and apprehend any would-be attacker, as opposed to falling into them clumsily and regaling them with my own rendition of a song by Louis Armstrong" she explained. Mr Butler smiled and nodded.

"Very well, Miss" he replied, watching as she yawned tired against her hand.

"Goodnight, Mr B" she said, smiling tiredly at him as she turned towards the staircase.

"Goodnight, Miss Fisher" he returned pleasantly, watching as she slowly ascended the staircase and disappeared into her bedroom.

Phryne changed into a pair of light pink silk pyjamas and turned on her bedside lamp, easing herself beneath the covers and intending to occupy herself with the works of Byron which Jack had so thoughtfully bought for her. Before she reached the second stanza of the third poem she was already asleep.

Phryne slept lightly for a few hours, but was roused by her slumber by a strange noise from downstairs. Phryne's eyes snapped open and she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, shielding her eyes from the light from her bedside table as she did so. The noise sounded like a low, scraping sound, like something being dragged across a tiled floor. She threw her covers aside and drew her legs over the edge of the bed, rising slowly to her feet. As she stood upon the ground, she heard the strange noise again. She retrieved her revolver from her bedside table and grabbed a robe, pulling it on hastily as she quickly made her way from her room and down the staircase.

As Phryne got to the hallway, which was very dimly lit, she could see bright light coming from the direction of the kitchen. She rose her gun in the air and walked through the dining room, reaching the kitchen door in mere seconds, and slowly easing the door open. She peeked into the room as she opened the door wider, stepping into the kitchen and aiming her gun directly ahead of her, before her eyes befell an expected scene which caused her to lower her weapon.

Lucy was standing on a chair beside the sink attempting to pour herself a glass of water.

Phryne sighed in relief and tucked her revolver into the waistband of her pyjamas, concealing the weapon using her robe, as she stepped into the room.

"Lucy?" she asked gently.

The little girl, who had not heard Phryne enter the room, turned instantly on the spot in surprise, dropping the glass into the sink where it smashed instantly upon contact with the porcelain base. Phryne adopted a kindly expression and rose a reassuring hand as she walked towards the child.

"It's alright, sweetheart, don't worry" she said, the adrenaline which had been coursing through her veins slowly beginning to ebb away, as her tiredness consumed her once more. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, placing a hand tenderly upon her arm.

Before Lucy could respond, there was a sharp tap at the door, which caused the child to gasp and flinch, leaning instinctively closer to Phryne and wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Phryne turned from the door to the child, who was very persistently holding on to her midsection. Unsure of what to do, she lifted the girl from the chair and held her on her hip as her mother had done earlier, before carrying her towards the door at the sound of the familiar knock. She turned the key in the lock and opened the door, as Lucy wrapped her arms around Phryne's neck and squeezed her stomach tightly with her legs.

"Good evening, Constable" Phryne said pleasantly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Lucy was rather thirsty, I'm just getting her a drink."

"That's no trouble, Miss" the young constable replied instantly, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Phryne's silk nightwear. "As long as there are no casualties" he added lightly. Phryne chuckled.

"Not unless you include the broken glass in the sink" she said gently. The constable nodded.

"Goodnight, Miss" he said kindly, his eyes drifting from Phryne to the nervous child she was holding.

"Goodnight" she replied, closing the door behind him and locking it firmly behind him, before carrying Lucy towards the table. She eased her off her hip and into a chair, and sat herself at the seat beside her. Before Phryne could speak she heard quick footsteps coming downstairs, and turned to find Mr B entering the kitchen with a cricket bat, which he held behind his back as he came into the kitchen, concealing the weapon just as Lucy turned around.

"Everything's perfectly fine, Mr B. Lucy wanted a drink, that's all" she explained. "I apologise for waking you."

"Not at all, Miss" he replied in his usual calm manner. "Can I be of any assistance at all?"

"No, thank you Mr B. All is under control" she smiled. "We'll be up shortly."

"Yes, Miss" Mr B yawned, before bidding them both goodnight and leaving the kitchen. When she heard the sound of his soft steps upon the stairs, Phryne turned back towards Lucy.

"I thought you were asleep" Phryne said gently, her voice low and gentle.

"I woke up" she replied simply. "I was thirsty and mummy was asleep and so I came down here" she said nervously, worrying that she might have done something wrong. She liked Fynee and didn't want to make her cross. Though she wasn't sure that she would get cross. She was a very nice lady.

"Why didn't you wake your mother?" Phryne asked gently. Lucy shook her head.

"I a big girl. I can get a drink" she said, in a manner which made Phryne think that late-night trips to the kitchen were a rather frequent occurrence.

"I'm sure you can" she responded. "But it's always best to ask an adult first, especially when you're in a new place and you don't know where things are" she added kindly. Lucy considered her words for a moment before nodding.

"I sorry" she said gently, her light brown braids falling over her shoulders.

"There's no need to be sorry, sweetheart. You haven't done anything wrong" Phryne assured her. "But if you need something in the night, or in the day, just ask you mother or me or Dot or Mr Butler, alright?" she asked. The little girl nodded in response.

"'kay" she agreed. Phryne smiled gently.

"Good girl" she said. "Now, what would you like to drink?"

Lucy looked up towards Phryne, her eyes widening as she realised that she had a choice.

"Milk?" she asked gently, her eyes alight and her expression hopeful. "Please", she added. Phryne smiled slightly and rose from her seat.

"Warm or cold?" she asked.

"Warm?" she asked, smiling at the possibility. Phryne nodded and poured some milk into a saucepan and heated it on the stove.

Phryne poured Lucy a mug of warm milk and handed it to her, sitting opposite her at the table and watching as she drank. They sat in compatible silence for several minutes, until Lucy placed the half-empty mug down upon the table and posed a sudden and quite unexpected question.

"The man lied, didn't he?" she said in a simple tone. Phryne looked up at her and waited for her to continue. After she didn't speak immediately, Phryne spoke.

"Which man?" she asked.

"The man who hit my mummy" she said, her voice low and solemn. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Did he say something to you?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "What did he say?" she asked gently. Lucy looked up at her with her wide blue eyes.

"He said I his and not mummy's and I have to go with him" she said, her lip trembling slightly. "Mummy said he's lying" she added, as her eyes brimmed with tears. "I not his, are I Fynee?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Phryne put her hand across the table and reached for Lucy's, which trembled beneath her touch.

"The man was lying" she stated with conviction. "You do not have to go with him, and he will not touch you ever, ever again" she added, speaking slowly and emphasising every word. She felt sick with what the poor child had endured. "And I promise you, sweetheart, that no one is going to take you from your mother." Lucy inhaled a shaky breath.

"Promise?" she asked, staring at her with her wide, imploring eyes. Phryne nodded confidently.

"I promise" she returned. Lucy considered her for a moment before lowering her head slightly and looking back towards her mug.

"I want mummy" she said, raising her eyes to meet Phryne's. Her lip trembled slightly but her tears were gone. She seemed calm enough, and it was clear that the conversation had unsettled her deeply, reminding her of the dreadful day before.

Phryne nodded and rose from her seat. For a moment she considered offering the girl her hand as Dot had done earlier in her bedroom, but she quickly decided against it. She leaned towards her and placed her hands on her sides, relieved to find that Lucy rose her arms instinctively, wrapping her arms and legs around Phryne as she carried her from the room, and turning off the light behind them. Phryne carried Lucy upstairs and towards the guest bedroom, gently lowering her to the ground as she slowly opened the door and guided her inside. She waited by the doorway until she saw Lucy get into bed beside her mother, and look back towards her.

"Goodnight Fynee" she whispered. Phryne smiled.

"Goodnight" she replied, closing the door behind her, and heading back towards her bedroom. Her mind was swimming with facts of her encounter with the child, and in the new information obtained, and the conversation they had just shared played on an incessant loop for several minutes, until her exhaustion finally claimed her.

Phryne woke early the next morning, but she was the last member of her household to rise. Dot came into her room at half-past eight with a cup of black coffee, which she placed on her bedside table, before walking to the other side of the room and opening the curtains. Phryne groaned.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly, as she slowly began to rise into a sitting position.

"Half-past eight, Miss" Dot replied. "Ms Daniels and Miss Lucy are having breakfast downstairs, and the inspector called this morning and said he'd be coming over at ten o'clock, if that's suitable?" Phryne reached for her coffee and took several revitalising sips, nodding in agreement as the caffeine entered her veins and roused her fully from her slumber.

"Yes, of course" she added, taking a few more sips before placing the coffee back on to the bedside table and rising from her bed. "I suppose I had better get dressed" she sighed. Dot smiled.

Half an hour later Phryne entered the dining room, dressed in black trousers, a cream blouse and a fitted purple jacket, which she had not worn since the investigation into Miss Lavender's death (and which, she was relieved to find, still fitted her perfectly).

As she stepped into the dining room she paused for a moment, lingering in the doorway as she looked upon the scene before her. Jennifer was sat at the chair on the right hand side of the bottom of the table, buttering a piece of toast and cutting it up into small squares for her daughter. Jennifer appeared calm and well-rested, her light-green dress complementing her skin tone and hair colour perfectly, her hair arranged into a modern up-do, her make up immaculately applied. Lucy was sat in the chair directly opposite her mother, dressed in a peach coloured dress with white tights and silver does. Her hair was brushed and a portion was tied back with a ribbon, which Phryne recognised as belonging to Dot, who seemed to have an enough sewing items and material to open a small haberdashery. Phryne was considering this point when Lucy turned towards her, smiled broadly, and leapt from her seat.

"Fynee!" she yelled, rushing towards her.

"Lucy, no! Stop" commanded Jennifer, whose words reached her daughter just as she wrapped her arms around Phryne's hips. Phryne, who was quite surprised by Lucy's sudden fondness of her, held the tops of her arms to steady her and encouraged her back towards her seat, which she noticed had a cushion from the parlour upon it to rise Lucy to the height of the table. She lifted her onto the cushion and smiled. "I am so sorry, Miss Fisher, she is quite excitable this morning" Jennifer said quickly, blushing.

"That's quite alright" she replied, tucking the little girl in and taking up a seat between them both, just as Mr Butler came in and placed a plate of bacon and eggs before her. "You are a dream, Mr B, thank you" said Phryne, who was famished.

After breakfast Phryne and her guests went into the parlour, where Lucy was presented with some paper, pencils and books which Dot had purchased for her that morning at Phryne's request. Lucy was extremely grateful for the items and thanked both women enthusiastically, before carrying her new items to a small table on the other side of the room, perching herself on the edge of an armchair, and beginning to draw. Phryne noticed her casting covert glances in her direction. She smiled.

Shortly before 10am Mr B announced that Inspector Robinson had arrived. Knowing that the conversation they were about to have would most certainly not be appropriate for Lucy's ears (or, indeed, even Jennifer's), Phryne rose from her seat and stepped into the hallway. Jack removed his hat and smiled politely at her, but before they could greet each other they heard rushing footsteps from the parlour, and Phryne lost her footing slightly as little Lucy barrelled into the back of her legs. Jack caught her arms and steadied her as her body was thrown against his, and she fell into his embrace. Jack's face was merely inches from hers, and she looked up at him slightly breathlessly, as his divine scent overwhelmed her senses and caused her legs to feel quite weak. Phryne faltered for a moment, their lips almost touching, before the feeling of the little girl's arms around her legs prompted her to turn around quickly and reluctantly lower her hands from the inspector's arms.

"Lucy?" she asked, just as Dot arrived in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Miss, she-"

"I want to be wiv you, Fynee" she said, her eyes keen and her expression eager.

Phryne's lips parted to respond but she found herself without words; how does one deal with such a situation? She sighed gently and knelt down beside Lucy, clasping her hands in her own (was this right?).

"Lucy" she said gently, causing the girl to smile and nod. Jack watched the scene with amusement. "I need to speak to Jack very quickly, and then I have to go out for a while-" she began, prompting the girl's smile to fall instantly, "-but only for a little while" she assured her. "And when I come back you can show me what you've drawn, and we'll play any game you choose, alright?" Lucy considered this for a moment.

"Any game?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne agreed instantly, finding herself feeling suddenly quite nervous. Lucy nodded.

"Okay" she sighed. Phryne couldn't tell if she was actually annoyed or feigning it, but she suspected it was the latter. She rose to her feet and looked up at Dot, who ushered the girl back into the parlour, offered Phryne an apologetic look and closed the door firmly behind them both. Phryne, who was now really quite confused, turned back to face Jack, who was looking at her with a barely supressed smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Jack said, correcting his expression and adopting his usual calm and composed demeanour. "She seems to have taken quite a shine to you" he commented. Phryne nodded.

"The child is quite clearly an excellent judge of character" she responded, feigning arrogance. At the consideration of Lucy's words and judgement, Phryne was reminded of the conversation she had with her very late last night, which she reiterated to Jack, who listened attentively.

"So the intention was not simply to attack his wife for leaving him and concealing the existence of his child" Jack began, his words causing Phryne's stomach to tighten, "but to kidnap the child as well?"

"Yes" Phryne said, her voice low and hushed, mindful that Lucy not overhear their conversation. "And from his record he seems like a most persistent individual, so I want to find him quickly" she said. Jack nodded in agreement. "Have there been any sightings of him since last night?" Jack sighed.

"There have been dozens, almost all of which are doubtlessly false" he replied. "One of the many issues with supplying the local rags with the picture of a wanted man." Phryne nodded in understanding. She understood these issues and knew that they were likely to complicate matters.

"But if it gets us even one solid lead, that could be all we need to capture him, and send his sorry hide back to Sydney" she said. Jack nodded in agreement, and Phryne took a step towards him. "So what do you suggest we do today, Inspector?" she asked. Jack returned her gaze.

"I think we should start by returning to the scene of the assault and attempted kidnapping and go from there" he replied. Phryne agreed.

"Sounds perfect, Jack. I'll just get my coat" she said, walking past him and collecting her coat, bag and gloves. After she'd put on her dark blue coat and matching cloche Mr B emerged from the dining room. "Ah, Mr B. Jack and I are going to see if we can find this charming individual and return him for a prolonged stay at his Majesty's pleasure" she said, as she put on the first glove and picked up the second. "If there are any emergencies please leave a message for me at the station, otherwise I'll be back before dinner" she said. Mr B nodded. "And thank you for being so accommodating with our new house guests" she said sincerely. "Again, I'm sorry for the short notice."

"It's never a problem, Miss Fisher" he returned kindly. "It is always nice to have a child in the house" he said with a paternal smile. Phryne looked towards him with interest, and attempted to ignore the knot which was forming in the pit of her stomach. "I'll see you this evening" he stated. Phryne nodded and forced a small smile as she put on her second glove.

Jack opened the front door for her and led them to his Police car, opening the passenger side door for her.

"After you" he said politely, as she placed her hand on the door, "Fynee" he added. Phryne turned towards him and glared at him, inhaled sharply and then sighing, as she eased herself into the car. Jack smirked and walked around to the driver's seat.

The day that passed was slow and frustrating, with little being found at the house and almost no tangible leads being received on the escaped prisoner's whereabouts. A lady with a young child reported seeing him in Fitzroy, a young man walking a dog swore blind that he was in Yarra, and an elderly gentleman with angry eyes was most insistent that the man in question had died in 1879 after a brief bout of influenza. It was a most frustrating day. Phryne and Jack found little at the house, save for half a train ticket which confirmed what they already knew: that Ethan Daniels was in the city. Jack sent several officers to the station and asked them to show his picture to the staff and to the travellers present and see if anyone recognised him. He then arranged for officers to search the motels and boarding houses closest to the station and then spread out; Daniels probably had little money, no transport and was not familiar with Melbourne, so it made sense that he would stay close. Jack and Phryne assisted with this search for almost four hours, before heading back to the Police station and considering the leads, which seemed fruitless. Shortly after five o'clock Phryne felt frustrated and wearied by the day, and decided that she should return home. Perhaps Lucy would reveal something else to her? Or maybe Jennifer would? Either way, she'd feel much better knowing that she was actively protecting them at this moment. She made a quick telephone call to Bert and Cec and asked them to look into the matter, asking their friends who work as cab drivers in the vicinity of the train station if they remember the man in question. She hung up the phone and rubbed her head tiredly. Jack, who sensed her growing frustration, drove her home. They agreed that he would call for her the same time tomorrow, and that they'd keep each other updated.

Phryne took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway, banishing her bad mood and attempting to adopt a calmer persona as she hung up her hat and coat. She heard footsteps emerge from the dining room and turned towards the person with a smile.

"Dot" she smiled tiredly, removing her first glove. "How has it been?"

"Fine, Miss" Dot said calmly. Phryne turned towards her and considered for several moments; she was telling the truth.

"How is Lucy?" she ventured, turning from Dot and removing her second glove. Dot smiled and nodded.

"Very well, Miss. She's calmed down a bit, and has spent most of the day drawing. She's been working on one picture which seems to be quite a task for her. She's been quite secretive about it, but from the glimpses I caught of it it's of two adults and then something in a box to right right" she said, frowning in confusion as she recalled the image. Phryne nodded absently and ran her hands through her hair. Dot swallowed and inhaled sharply. "There was an… incident though, Miss, with your glass swan" she began hesitantly, causing Phryne to turn towards her. The item in question was a rather charming little ornament given to Phryne by a lover she met in Switzerland.

"What kind of incident?" she asked. Dot swallowed.

"The kind that involves an overly-eager little girl crashing into a table and knocking the item on the floor, causing it to shatter" Dot said quickly, pulling a face. "I am so sorry, Miss, I should have been watching her more closely and-" Phryne waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine, Dot" she said calmly, her expression relaxed and almost serene. "It was an accident, it's perfectly alright" she added, remembering the incident from the night before. "Though the child does have quite the habit of breaking items made from glass" she commented curiously. "Remind me to ask Mr Butler to put the crystal champagne glasses on a higher shelf." Dot sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Miss" she said slightly breathlessly.

Phryne looked towards her and smiled; she imagined that the day had not been quite as relaxing as Dot had led her to believe. She took a few steps towards her maid and pulled her into a close embrace. Dot, who had not anticipated this impulsive action from Phryne, returned the hug and held her tightly. After a few moments Phryne leaned back from the embrace.

"How has it been, Dot, really?" Phryne asked suddenly, her voice low and gentle. Dot frowned in confusion.

"How's what been, Miss?" she asked. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Having to look after Lucy today" Phryne said, trying to keep her answers as specific to the current situation as possible. "I know babysitting is hardly part of your job description."

"Oh, no, Miss, it's no trouble at all" she said with a smile. "Children are always fun to look after. They say the most curious things and get themselves into the most interesting of predicaments" she smiled. Phryne nodded in response and retained this information for later reflection.

"Good" she replied gently. "As long as you weren't too put out".

"Not at all, Miss. In fact" she added, causing Phryne to look up towards her. "I really rather liked it." Phryne sighed and smiled, nodding in her direction.

"Why do you ask?" Dot asked. Phryne opened her mouth to respond, but before she could speak Lucy, who had somehow remained ignorant of Phryne's return until that moment, emerged from the parlour with a smile.

"Fynee" she said happily, walking calmly towards Phryne and wrapping her arms across her hips. Phryne had anticipated such a reaction and maintained both her balance and footing, thankfully. "Can we play now?"

"Yes, we can play now" Phryne said with a small smile, remembering her promise from before; Phryne had always been a firm believer that one should stick to one's promises. "What would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek!" she squealed. Phryne chuckled.

"Very well" she agreed. "And will you hide or will you seek."

"Hide" she whispered.

"Alright" Phryne whispered in return, causing the girl to laugh. "One…" she said loudly, prompting Lucy to run towards up the stairs in a fit of laughter. Phryne continue to count and began her search once she reached ten. As she and Lucy played this game, Phryne was struck by how much she enjoyed herself; the little girl's energy was contagious, and Dot was right, she really did come out with the most unexpected utterances, and from their game of hide and seek Phryne became instantly aware of how clever and inventive children could be! She found her annoyed mood disappearing almost instantly, and she played with Lucy for almost an hour, until Mr B announced that dinner was ready.

As Phryne, Dot and her guests sat around the dining table and enjoyed dinner, the lady detective cast an appreciative glance around the room and considered the new circumstances. She found herself struck by how calm and relaxed she was in this domestic setting; it did not feel odd or oppressive at all. In fact, she found herself feeling rather comfortable. Phryne watched as Mr B offered Lucy another potato and Dot poured her a second glass of squash, as the little girl thanked her politely from her seat, which had now adopted the cushion from the parlour. Phryne found herself both surprised and relieved at how quickly her household had adapted to accommodate a young house guest. A child was being looked after in her own house, a child who was in danger of being kidnapped, and the worst thing which had happened during the day involved a mishap with a shiny piece of carbon! And Dot said that she quite enjoyed spending time with the child, and Phryne believed her; her maternal nature meant that she had an affinity with children, which was clear from the way she was interacting with Lucy now. But it was not just an affinity which meant she got on well with children, but she also knew what they needed and how to discipline them. Since taking on the case with Jack, Phryne found herself feeling responsible for Lucy's wellbeing and safety, and was slightly anxious about leaving the house that morning. But she knew that she was in good hands with Dot. _I would trust Dot with my child as much as I would trust myself_ , she thought as she took a sip of water. _Possibly even more._

She had enjoyed playing with Lucy and all that entailed, and found her company to be interesting and enlightening, and not burdensome at all. Phryne felt a wave of relief at this realisation, which made her feel almost exhilarated, until a rather frustrating though entered her mind and caused her to consider and question herself on this subject: what if she was only finding the current set up of her household enjoyable because she knew that it was only temporary? Whilst she was enjoying the company of Lucy and her mother, having a young houseguest was most definitely not the same as having a child. And perhaps this logic could be applied to her staff also: maybe Dot and Mr B were accommodating and handling the presence of the young guest because she was, above all else, a _guest:_ destined for only a brief stay in Phryne's household, as were all the people she introduced to it. Phryne's stomach turned and a wave of fear and anxiety swept over her, causing her to lower her cutlery and place her napkin over her food. She felt conflicted about her previous thoughts and angry at her ignorance, and found herself suddenly bereft of her appetite. Thankfully, the table were far too occupied with the young house guest to notice.

After dinner, Dot helped Jennifer and Lucy to bathe whilst Phryne relaxed in the parlour. When they came down Phryne poured Jennifer a drink and they talked as Lucy continued working on her drawing on the other side of the room. Dot left shortly afterwards, and Jennifer and Phryne remained talking. Jennifer explained about her life since moving to Melbourne, her job, which school Lucy went to, her life, her habits, her friends. Jennifer was a well-read, intelligent and capable woman, but her confidence had been knocked by her relationship with that vile brute of a husband of hers which Phryne, from personal experience, could well understand. During their conversation it became apparent that Jennifer and Ethan not yet divorced, despite Jennifer's wishes for them to be. Phryne provided her with the card for her own lawyer, and said she would "take care" of any expenses. Jennifer blushed and seemed about to decline, but Phryne placed her hand over hers and spoke to her gently, asking her not to accept it for herself, but for Lucy. Both women turned their attention to the sweet child on the other side of the room, who was drawing and colouring in perfect contentment, completely oblivious as to the identity of the man who tried to kidnap her the day before. Jennifer nodded resolutely and thanked Phryne, offering to pay her back. Phryne assured her that the only payment she required was an assurance that she would continue raising such a "wonderful, vivacious, free-spirit". Jennifer smiled and agreed.

Shortly afterwards Jennifer took Lucy to bed, explaining to Phryne that they would read together for several hours before the child fell asleep. Phryne gestured to the classical children's literature section of her shelf and encouraged them to pick what they wanted. Lucy, spoiled for choice, selected _The Secret Garden_ , and carried it proudly to bed. Phryne noticed that she left her drawing, face down, on the other side of the room. Whilst she was sorely tempted to catch a glimpse of this piece of artwork, which Lucy had been working on with such dedication, it felt disrespectful to the artist. She dismissed the notion almost instantly and snuggled down upon the chaise lounge.

"Miss" called Mr Butler gently, his voice a kindly whisper. "Miss Fisher" he repeated, slightly louder.

"Hmm?" she hummed, opening her eyes and finding herself aching all over; she'd fallen asleep on the chaise lounge. Again. _This seems to be becoming quite a habit_ … she thought with mild irritation.

"Forgive me, Miss, but it's almost ten o'clock and I was about to retire for the evening" he explained gently. Phryne nodded her head and got into a sitting position. "I did not wish for you to remain here all night, miss" he said with concern.

"A wise idea indeed, Mr Butler" she slurred tiredly, rubbing her forehead with her hand before looking up towards him. "Thank you" she smiled.

"You are most welcome, Miss" he replied, "I've secured the house and all is in order" he added, watching as she rose from the lounge, stretched, and headed up the stairs. Phryne thanked him and ambled tiredly up the stairs. Mr Butler turned off the lights and headed to his room.

It was shortly before two o'clock in the morning when the sound of breaking glass from downstairs roused Phryne from her slumber. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid, as she remained perfectly still for a moment and listened in the darkness. A few seconds later the sound of a dull thud could be heard from the same area, most likely the kitchen, which caused Phryne's stomach to tighten. She grabbed a robe and eased herself out of bed, removing her gun from her bedside cabinet and carrying it downstairs. She knew instantly that what she would find in the kitchen this time would not involve a thirsty child and a conveniently-placed chair.

Phryne crept down the stairs with the gun raised, and found herself struck by a sense of déjà vu as she entered the dining room. However, unlike the night before, the kitchen light was not on, nor was any other light on this level of the house; but there was light. Phryne could see strobes of pale yellow light dancing across the dining room floor, which she judged came from a torch. She walked through the dining room and towards the kitchen, noticing that the sound of glass crunching under booted feet became louder and more distinctive; someone was walking through the kitchen and towards the dining room. Phryne moved back towards the door to the hallway and pressed herself against a wall, concealing herself behind a display cabinet and reaching for the light switch. She waited patiently in the dark and listened as the sound of crunching glass beneath boots came through the dining room and got closer, and closer, and closer. When the footsteps were only four or five feet from where she stood, Phryne switched on the light and emerged from her hiding place, pointing her gun at the shocked man before her.

"Stay right where you are" she demanded, her voice low and authoritative.

Ethan Daniels stared at her with his cold eyes, his face contorting in rage, as he launched himself forward. He grabbed at her, reaching for her gun and attempting to wrestle it from her grasp. They struggled for a short while, until Phryne pushed him back against the wall, stunning him for a moment. By the time she rose her gun he had launched himself forward, throwing her to the ground. Phryne put her hands out and broke her fall, her hands and knees landing hard upon the ground, her abdomen thankfully remaining unaffected. The impact of the fall caused the gun to fly from her grasp and hurtle across to floor, landing somewhere beneath the table.

Ethan Daniels used the opportunity to rush from the room and head into the corridor. Phryne quickly rose to her feet and chased after him, reaching him as he mounted the third step of the staircase, grabbing the back of his jacket and hauling him off the staircase, before throwing him to the ground with incredible force. He landed on his front, his body slamming into the cold tiled floor of Phryne's hallway. Before he could get up Phryne was on top of him, slamming his body back onto the ground and wrenching his arms behind his back, pinning them. She dug her knees deep into his lower back and he groaned in pain, spitting in anger and hissing profanities at her.

Phryne, who was breathing rapidly, rose his pinned arms higher up his back, causing him to cry out in pain. Before she could respond to his vile words and sickening suggestions, the sound of heavy footsteps from behind her announced the presence of Mr Butler with his trusted cricket bat.

"Miss Fisher" he gasped, before regaining his composure. "Would you like me to take over?" he asked

"Thank you, Mr B, but I'm quite comfortable where I am" she said rather breathlessly, feeling exhilarated as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She turned her head slightly to face him, her dishevelled hair falling slightly over her eyes. "Though I would be most grateful if you could call the Police." At the mention of that final word the escapee struggled beneath her. She pinned his hands together and rose them higher up his back, hissing at him to be quiet. She did not want Lucy to have to witness this.

Mr Butler quickly walked past Phryne, stepping over her prisoner, and put a call through to Russell Street Police Station. When he finished the call he walked back towards Phryne.

"Mr Butler, would you please go and check on the two Police officers who were stationed outside?" she asked, noticing the bloodstains and cuts on the man's hands. "I believe our friend here has been most uncivilised" she said, her voice dangerously low.

"At once, Miss" Mr B assured her, carrying his cricket bat towards the kitchen.

Mr Butler returned to the house a few minutes later with two semi-conscious officers who had been struck over the head with a brick. He settled them at the table and gave them some brandy before tending to their injuries. He then telephoned for a local doctor who lived a few streets away.

Jennifer, who had heard the commotion, came to the top of the stairs and gasped at the sight before her. Phryne called up and assured her that everything was alright, and advised her to go back to her room. Jennifer hovered for a moment, appearing either shocked or undecided, until the sound of her daughter crying made the decision for her, and she rushed back into her room.

Less than twenty minutes later Mr Butler opened the door to Inspector Jack Robinson, Senior Constable Hugh Collins and two other officers. As Mr Butler stepped aside Jack walked forward and stopped in his tracks, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Phryne Fisher in her cream silk nightdress and peach gown pinning a yelping man's arms behind him as she knelt on his back, forcing him to remain on the ground.

"Hello, Jack" she said pleasantly, her voice animated and still slightly breathless. "So glad you could join us" she smiled. Jack smiled in response, his eyes shining as they met her mischievous green eyes, and he ordered the two officers behind him and Hugh to apprehend the suspect.

Phryne, whose body was still aching from her siesta on the chaise lounge, accepted Jack's hand as he drew her to her feet. The two officers each grabbed an arm of the escaped prisoner and hauled him to his feet, throwing him against a wall with slightly more force than was necessary, and cuffing him. Phryne informed Hugh of the two officers who had been injured, and he went immediately to check on them, and was accompanied by Mr Butler. Phryne turned and watched as the two officers escorted Ethan Daniels from her house.

"Please keep a very close eye on him, gentlemen" she called, before turning back to the inspector. "I'd hate for him to pull another Harry Houdini" she said in a low voice.

Phryne's hand remained held tightly in Jack's, and she looked up at him with a small smile as her hallway became distinctly less crowded.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, scanning her face and body for signs of injury. Phryne shook her head confidently.

"No" she replied gently, her tone low but sincere. Jack believed her, and seemed instantly calmer.

"What happened?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with confusion. Phryne took a deep breath and explained the sequence of events. Jack's hands remained on her waist as she spoke, and she found herself feeling both comforted and dizzied by his presence.

As Phryne arrived at the end of her narrative the local doctor appeared, and was ushered into the parlour by Mr B, where he tended to his patients, emerging a few minutes later. Phryne and Jack removed their hands from each other and took a step back.

"How are they, doctor?" Jack asked. The doctor offered the Inspector a look of reassurance.

"They are both very strong, very brave young men, who sustained a rather heavy blow to the head" he explained. "They will both be fine, though I would like them to go to hospital as a precaution" he explained. "I am happy to drive them if it would assist?"

"It would, doctor. Thank you" said Jack, walking towards him and handing him his card. "Please ask the doctors at the hospital to call me with any news. Otherwise I will deal with the prisoner and visit the officers as soon as I am able to" he stated. The doctor agreed and took his leave with his patients, who were escorted with the assistance of Mr B and Hugh, who remained with the prisoner after the doctor left.

"You've had quite the evening, Miss Fisher" Jack breathed, turning his attention back towards her. "Even by your standards." Phryne chuckled.

"Indeed" she stated, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I wonder how he found out that they were here" she said with a frown.

"I don't know" Jack admitted. "But I will certainly find out" he stated with conviction. Phryne nodded.

"I don't doubt it, inspector" she replied tiredly. Jack turned towards her with concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked. Phryne sighed gently and offered him a tired smile.

"Always, inspector" she purred. Jack nodded, before walking towards her and kissing her upon the lips. Phryne leaned into the kiss, which deepened and ignited, until it was cruelly forced to end by the sound of one of Jack's constables calling his name.

"Inspector Robinson!" the officer called again, just as he reached the doorway, by which time Jack and Phryne had removed their hands from each other and were stood side by side, facing him with expectant expressions. "The prisoner is becoming quite agitated, Sir" he stated.

"I'd imagine he is, Constable" he said. "I'll be right with you" he added. The constable, who looked very relieved, nodded and rushed back down the stairs. "Goodnight, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently.

"Goodnight" she returned, watching as he walked down the hallway and out of her house.

Phryne could still feel his hands upon her waist and his taste upon her lips, and she missed him instantly. The memory of his touch, his embrace and his kindness caused her guilt to return to her once more and almost overwhelm her completely; thankfully, the return of Mr Butler from his guard duty acted as the most wonderful distraction.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mr Butler asked gently, as he closed the front door and walked slowly towards her.

"Aren't I always, Mr B" she said with a smile, which he returned.

"Most definitely" he returned. Phryne chuckled. "I'll just tidy the mess in the kitchen and dining room, Miss. I shan't be long."

"Thank you" Phryne returned. "I'll go and speak to Jennifer" she said, making her way back up the stairs.

Phryne slowly opened the door to the guest bedroom and crept inside, her entrance instantly alerting Jennifer to her presence. Her guest checked to ensure her daughter was asleep before creeping quietly from the room and closing the door behind her. She and Phryne had a brief but very hushed conversation upon the staircase, which caused the woman to burst into tears. Phryne held her for a while as she cried, thanking her over and over again.

"It's alright" Phryne assured her. "Everything is going to be alright."

A few minutes later she sent the emotionally exhausted but highly relieved Jennifer Daniels back to bed, and then retreated to her own bedroom, where she slept deeply and soundly for the remainder of the night.

Phryne awoke early the next morning, rising at dressing herself before Dot arrived at seven-thirty; she usually arrived at around half-past eight, but after Hugh returned from duty at 5am and told her what happened, it took everything she had not to rush to Phryne's immediately. When she arrived she found that a well-rested and happy Jennifer was enjoying breakfast with little Lucy, who was apparently oblivious as to the goings on in the night. As she was taking off her coat Phryne came down the stairs, wearing black trousers, flat shoes and a purple blouse with lace detail. She smiled warmly at Dot, who embraced her tightly, catching her somewhat off-guard. Phryne returned the embrace, and after five minutes of assuring her she was fine and promising to eat breakfast, Dot seemed to relax. Slightly.

Lucy looked up at Phryne and smiled as she entered, snatching a piece of toast from her plate and taking a bite, causing the girl to chuckle.

"You really mustn't do that if you are in a restaurant or with people you don't know" Phryne cautioned. "Not everyone appreciates the humour" she winked. Lucy, who didn't completely understand the meaning of Phryne's words, just laughed again and picked up another slice of buttered toast. Phryne smiled.

Shortly before nine o'clock Inspector Robinson arrived, and was ushered into the dining room with Phryne and Jennifer whilst Dot remained in the parlour with Lucy, who was almost finished with her drawing.

Jack informed them both that Ethan Daniels was being transported back to Sydney as they spoke, accompanied by eight armed Police officers. He explained that he would be cuffed to one of them at all times, which seemed to reassure Jennifer notably. He also explained that, from the interview he had with him, Mr Daniels discovered their location as he had snuck back to Jennifer's house the day after his first kidnap attempt. He'd seen Jack and Phryne as they searched the house, asked a local woman who they were, and received Phryne's life story; from her reputation and her line of work, he knew that Jennifer and Lucy would be staying with her. Jennifer seemed very unsettled by the news, but Jack quickly assured her that security measures would be increased at the prison, and as a result of the crimes he committed whilst he escaped, as well as the escape itself and the crimes he had already been convicted for, he would probably be placed in solitary. Jennifer nodded, and decided that she'd rather not know precisely what that was.

"If you'll excuse me I'd like to tell Lucy that he has been arrested" she explained. "I didn't want to mention it until… until I knew what was going on."

"Of course" Jack replied gently, watching as she walked towards the dining room door and headed into the hallway. Before she closed the door behind her, she turned back to face them both.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. Jack and Phryne smiled in response and assured her it was their pleasure. She closed the door behind her. She believed them.

Phryne sighed deeply in relief, rubbing her head and looking up at Jack.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She hummed in response.

"Tired" she replied simply. "Nothing a day of relaxation won't fix" she added. Jack nodded.

"Good" he replied, his kind and gentle eyes becoming fixed on hers. "I have to get back to the station. The Chief Commission has arranged for me to speak to the press about the capture of the notorious escaped prisoner" he said with a sigh of frustration. Phryne smiled.

"I'm almost hurt he didn't want to interview me too, Jack" she pouted. "How incredibly ungrateful of him."

"Isn't it?" Jack responded lightly, a small smile playing upon his lips. "I haven't forgotten about dinner" he said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Nor have I" she replied. Jack looked at her for a moment and nodded, running his hand gently down her arm, and offering her a reassuring look.

"I'll see you soon" he said.

"Yes" she agreed, forcing a small smile. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Phryne exhaled deeply wrapped her arms around herself, as guilt and dread began to permeate throughout her body. She swallowed hard, forcing the feelings aside for a moment, as she walked slowly into the parlour.

"Fynee!" Lucy beamed, rushing towards her as soon as she entered. "Mummy said you made the bad man to back to pison!"

"Yes, the bad man is going back to prison" Phryne stated, finding the child's own version of the world quite endearing. It was not a word a child this young should have to hear.

"You kep your promise" she declared proudly. Phryne smiled and placed her hand beneath her chin.

"I always do, sweetheart" he replied, causing Lucy to smile back up at her. For some reason, this caused the knot in Phryne's stomach to tighten, almost paralysing her completely.

Phryne removed her hand from Lucy and turned towards Dot and Jennifer, who were watching her with content expressions.

"I was wondering if you would all like to celebrate by going to the beach today" Phryne said, which prompted Lucy to jump up and down excitedly, turning towards her mother and sweetly requesting they attend. Jennifer, who was feeling very calm and reassured, assented immediately.

"Excellent" Phryne smiled. "I'll ask Mr B to prepare a picnic".

Phryne, Dot, Jennifer and Lucy spent the majority of the day at the beach, which was relaxing and thoroughly enjoyable. They played games, ate heartily, and swam in the ocean, with thanks to a make-shift costume which Dot prepared for Lucy, and Phryne lending Jennifer one of her own. During the beach trip, the subject of Jennifer and Lucy's departure had been raised by the mother herself, and she thanked Phryne sincerely for all of her assistance and her kindness, and explained that she felt she and Lucy should return home that evening. Lucy had already missed out on two days' worth of school, and she had been absent from work; whilst they had had such a memorable time with Phryne, and were relieved that the dreadful matter which brought them together had now been concluded, she felt that she needed to get Lucy back into her routine. Phryne smiled and assured her she understood perfectly, and asked if she could stay for dinner that evening, which she had agreed to. Phryne, who had been rather distracted during the trip, felt a pang of terror at their impending departure; it meant that the conversation which she had found herself fearing now needed to be arranged. The tired party returned home in time for dinner, before heading back into the parlour, where Dot amused Lucy as her mother packed their things.

Phryne and Dot helped to get Lucy ready for her journey as her mother checked their belongings. Cec and Bert had just arrived in their cab, and were waiting patiently outside. Dot, it had been agreed, would stay with Jennifer and Lucy overnight, just for the one occasion, to ensure that they were both alright. Jennifer was incredibly grateful for the offer, which she accepted instantly. Phryne hugged Jennifer and pressed her card into her hand, imploring her to call her if there was ever anything she could do. Jennifer placed the card in her purse and assured her that she would. Phryne then bent down to say goodbye to Lucy, and found the proud girl walking towards her with a large sheet of paper, which Phryne recognised as being the piece of artwork she had been working on so studiously over the past couple of days.

"This is for you" she said gently, offering Phryne the paper.

"For me?" Phryne repeated, surprised as she accepted the paper from Lucy and turned it over. Her eyes befell the image on the page, and her lips parted in response.

To the left of the page were two people, who were quite clearly Jack and Phryne; Jack was depicted as wearing black, with a pair of blue circles representing his eyes, the grey tie he had been wearing the day before perfectly placed. As Phryne had been wearing white when they first met, that is how she had been represented in this image; her limbs were long and slender, the dress drawn with some rather interesting dimensions, and a lot of effort put into the yellow cardigan and flower adorning her hat. A pair of green eyes took up almost half of Phryne's face, causing her to smile in response. The two figures, she found with interest, were holding hands. Phryne flashed a curious look towards this unsettlingly perceptive child, before directing her attention to the far right side of the page, which caused her smile to falter slightly. To the far right of the page was a large grey square with bars down the middle, and the fact of an angry man behind them. Based on the lack of hair and the build, Phryne correctly judged this to be the man who had kidnapped her, the man she did not know was her father. His eyes were a deep shade of red. Phryne drew her attention back towards the depiction of herself and Jack and smiled, looking up at the artist with bright eyes.

"This is beautiful, Lucy, thank you. A true masterpiece" she said, drawing the girl into a hug. "I'll treasure it" she said honestly, her voice adopting a slightly sombre tone. She drew back from the embrace and looked up at Lucy, who leaned in and pressed a tender kiss upon her cheek.

"Thank you, Fynee" she said, smiling at her and hugging her again, before holding her mother's hand and walking from the room.

Phryne rose to her feet and walked her guests to the door, waving them and Dot off as they got into the cab and drove away. She stood in the doorway for several minutes, the evening air lightly drifting over her body, which felt like it was on fire. She was still holding the drawing in her hand.

Phryne closed the door behind her and found herself quite alone. The house was suddenly very empty, with the silence being broken only by the sound of Mr B cleaning up in the kitchen. Phryne looked back down at the picture in her hand, her eyes focusing upon the picture of her and Jack holding hands. Her eyes drifted over the image, her lip trembling slightly as she noticed the big smiles on their faces. She felt her stomach tighten as her guilt returned to her, washing over her in torturous waves and causing her to feel overwhelmed and almost dizzied by its existence. Her eyes drifted from the portrayal of Jack, the noble Police man, to the image of the incarcerated man in his cell. The image before her had an unsettling affect upon Phryne, as she considered how the man standing beside her and the man in the cage were the most dissimilar human beings she could possibly imagine. And yet, by her silence and her concealment of her condition, she was pushing Jack from her side and towards that barred cage; a place where he didn't belong. A place he didn't deserve to be. She was doing him a great disservice, and she felt deeply ashamed of herself.

Phryne felt sick and terrified and overwhelmed with guilt, as the magnitude of her deception began to crush her. She no longer had the distraction of a case or the excuse of needing to protect someone to prevent her from talking to him. All she had was a brutally honest child's drawing, her lies and her fear. She swallowed hard, staring at the image once more, her attention becoming fixed upon the caricatures of herself and Jack once more. She traced the lines of him with her finger, before resting her nail upon their entwined hands, her eyes flickering up to their smiling faces. Her stomach tightened and she felt herself overcome by an intense heat and fresh wave of dizziness.

 _Oh my god_ , she thought, lowering the picture from her view and inhaling sharply, _what have I done?_

Phryne swallowed hard and walked slowly towards the phone, placing the picture on the table beside and picking up the receiver. She put a call through to the station, where she knew that he would be. She swallowed hard, her body tense and hot and trembling, her eyes widening as he answered the phone on the second ring.

"Jack" she said, her voice panicked and heavy with emotion.

 _"Phryne?"_ he responded. _"What is it? What's wrong?"_ he asked with concern. Phryne swallowed hard, clenching her jaw and attempting to calm herself as tears burned in her eyes. Her hand was trembling. _"Phryne?"_ Jack repeated.

"Jack, I-" she began, her voice breaking. She inhaled sharply and attempted to compose herself. "Can you… can you come over, please?" she asked, her voice shaking and much unlike her usual tone, much to her annoyance. She cleared her throat. "I need to talk to you and I-"

 _"Of course I can, sweetheart_ " Jack said soothingly, his kindness wounding her. He hadn't called her sweetheart before. _"I'm leaving now, I'll be there in a few minutes"_ he said, his tone heavy with confusion and concern. _"Phryne, what's wrong? Are you alright?"_

Phryne considered the question, and found herself flooded with memories of the recent week; she remembered pain, collapsing, Mac telling her she was pregnant, all the thoughts and fear and concerns and doubts, the child at the park, the kidnapping of Julia Blake, the nursery, Lucy and her mother, the picture which was just a few inches from her. Her fear, deceit, guilt and doubts overwhelmed her completely, and the emotions she had tried so desperately to suppress over the past week hit her with full force. The bravery she had feigned, the mask she had borne, disappeared completely, and she found herself feeling alone, afraid, desperate and terrified.

"No" she said, her voice low and haunted. "No, I'm not alright" she replied, as a tear drifted down her cheek. "Jack, I'm so sorry" she added breathlessly.

Jack, who was gripping the phone tightly to his ear and listening attentively, felt his heart sink in his chest. She seemed fine when he saw her that morning, but now she was absolutely distraught.

 _"Why are you sorry?"_ he asked, his voice low and consoling. _"It's… it's alright, Phryne, I promise. I'm leaving now, okay?"_

Phryne nodded absently against the phone.

"Okay" she agreed, swallowing hard, and slowly hanging up the receiver.

She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands, her entire body tensing as she let out an anguished cry which choked her. She released a shaking breath and wiped her eyes, inhaling deeply and attempting to compose herself, and leaning back in the seat. She turned her head to the right and stared towards the door, a door which was now firmly closed and protected her from the outside world. A door which was about to admit a man who she had lied to and betrayed so terribly.


	27. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, it's been extremely challenging, as I'm sure you can imagine! It's very angsty and quite heavy, so I apologise in advance. As always, any advice/criticism/comments are greatly appreciated. This is probably the most difficult chapter I have even written (and the most emotionally exhausting one!) so if there are any issues/OOCness please let me know and I'll do everything I can to correct it.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Jack hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment, as feelings of fear and dread struck him with almost physical force as Phryne's words and her tone played on a terrible loop in his mind, the weight of his emotions paralysing him for a moment.

But only for a moment.

Jack quickly rose from his seat and walked briskly across his office, picking up his jacket and hat and throwing them hastily on. He opened his office door and walked determinedly through the station, turning briefly to the officer behind the front desk and informing him that he had to go out and would not be returning that day, and if anything urgent arose to contact DI Hawthorne. The young officer agreed without question, his curiosity piqued, as he watched the usually calm and unshakable Inspector walk from the station with a look in his eye that almost resembled fear.

The cool evening air hit Jack as soon as he stepped outside, soothing his skin as he walked quickly towards his car, starting the engine and driving down the main road, heading towards St Kilda. Jack's thoughts were fast and analytical, as he considered the conversation he had just had with a distraught Phryne Fisher. His stomach clenched at the memory of her tone, her voice, her words; he had seen Phryne upset before, during the Foyle saga and when Jane went missing, but the terror in her tone just a few minutes ago cast those occasions into the shadows almost completely. The normally calm, composed and almost unnervingly brave Phryne Fisher was distressed: which meant that something was very, _very_ wrong.

As Jack drove down the streets and towards Phryne's house, he searched his mind for possible causes of Phryne's agony; he had noticed that she had seemed upset and slightly pensive on occasions over the past week, and although she had dismissed his concerns when he had raised them he did not believe her assurances. Although she had seemed almost her usual self when he saw her earlier that day, he had intended to raise his concerns with her when they were alone, but due to their heavy caseload that week he had been bereft of the chance on several occasions, and he felt his stomach clench with guilt at the knowledge that whatever it was that was worrying her had overwhelmed her completely. He should have pressed the matter further, he should have asked her directly about it, but he didn't; she'd always confided in him before when she was ready, and he hoped that when they were able to spend some time alone together she would feel able to do so once more. But that occasion had not transpired and now she was in a state of absolute turmoil. _What on earth could it be?_ he thought to himself as he drove past buildings and road signs and people without paying them much heed, _she only becomes this distressed when people she cares about are in danger,_ he thought, a lump forming in his throat at the thought, as he considered the faces of Jane, Dot, Mac, Mr Butler, Aunt P and Phryne's other closest friends and associates: could something be happening with them that he was unaware of? Could there be some new danger that threatened their safety or perhaps even their lives? He gripped the steering wheel and clenched his jaw, making a sharp right as he turned into St Kilda as her words continued to echo in his mind. " _No",_ she'd whispered, her voice broken and heavy with emotion, " _no, I'm not alright"_. Jack put his foot down on the accelerator and turned sharply into Phryne's road.

Phryne placed the receiver down with a click and released a shaken breath, her tear-filled eyes focusing upon the phone, as her stomach clenched almost painfully in fear. She inhaled sharply and placed her trembling hand on the table to steady herself, as she found herself feeling suddenly flushed and rather faint, prompting her to gently ease herself into the chair beside the phone before her legs gave way beneath her. She stared ahead of her for a moment, her eyes wide and glassy, as though she were in a trance. She then placed her hands over her face and leaned down, her body tensing as she recalled the sound of her voice and the desperate words she uttered to Jack, which she had found herself regretting long before she hung up the phone. Phryne was furious with herself for her weakness, and for allowing her emotions to overcome her in such a manner: what on earth must Jack have thought? He must be terrified. She omitted a small, frustrated cry which caught in her throat and almost choked her, before removing her hands from her face and forcing herself to sit up straight, clasping her hands together in her lap and battling to regain her composure. Phryne found this to be a most difficult task, as the memory of her own words and haunted tone mingled with Jack's worried and concerned responses, causing her guilt to increase tenfold at what she was putting him through. She closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek as her lip trembled. She'd never felt so ashamed.

Phryne inhaled sharply and wiped the tears quickly from her face, before placing her trembling hands upon her knees and leaning forwards slightly. The thought of the imminent conversation she would be having with Jack caused her to experience an unprecedented and indescribable wave of terror to wash over her body and soul. She swallowed hard and fought back the rising feeling of nausea which was growing deep in the pit of her stomach, releasing another shaking breath as she looked up at the wall opposite her, focusing upon it until she was able to stabilise her breathing. Jack didn't deserve this; he didn't deserve to be faced with a weak, trembling and hysterical woman crying into his shoulders. She needed to be strong, for him and for their child.

And also for herself.

Phryne clasped her hands tightly in her lap and lowered her head, using the next couple of minutes to focus on stabilising her breathing and calming herself. She'd helped wounded men during the War, stared down the barrels of countless guns, battled armed and murderous villains, defeated Murdoch Foyle and rescued her father from an unhinged kidnapper would-be murderer. _I can handle a conversation with Jack Robinson_ , she thought, swallowing hard as the words echoed in her mind and she lost faith in them completely. Phryne remained sat in the hallway beside the phone, the sound of the clock ticking and Mr Butler tidying the forming a background noise which soon disappeared entirely from her notice, as she stared at the floor before her and continued to calm her breathing and gather her thoughts. She didn't know how long she had been there, sat in her trance-like state and not entirely aware of the passing of time, until a familiar knock upon the door drew her instantly from her thoughts.

Phryne turned immediately to the right, feeling her stomach clench as she stared at the door. She inhaled sharply and blinked, rising from her chair and walking mechanically across the hallway towards the front door. She felt hot and dizzy and incredibly unsteady on her feet, each step increasing her certainty that her legs were sure to give way beneath her, but she persisted. As Phryne reached the door she pressed her left palm onto the wooden surface and reached for the handle with her left hand. Her fingers lingered upon the handle for a moment, and she found herself hesitating as the cold brass cooled her burning skin. Her hands were trembling. Phryne breathed in sharply and released a slow breath, before pushing down on the handle and opening the door. She looked up and found herself staring into the concerned eyes of Jack Robinson, whose hand was upon the doorframe, his usually calm features marred with worry. His eyes scanned her quickly for any signs of immediate danger or injury, before staring deep into her eyes as though hoping to find the answer there. He did not; the gaze he found returning his own was one filled completely with fear and guilt. Phryne felt her stomach tighten at the pain she had caused him, which could very well be increasing in the next few minutes. She inhaled sharply and hoped that her voice would markedly be stronger than it was when they last spoke.

"Jack, I..." she began, her voice low and hoarse, but devoid of the sad and tearful tone it had once held, "I should never have called you like that, it wasn't fair. I'm sorry" she said gently, before finally building up the courage to look into his eyes. Jack was staring at her with a concerned and attentive expression, a slight confused frown upon his forehead, as he continued to watch her with that gentle, patient look. She bit her cheek to stop herself from crying. He shook his head gently and stepped forward, causing Phryne to tense slightly.

"Don't be, it's fine" he said, his voice low and gentle, his tone laced with confusion. Jack looked upon her and sensed her tension instantly, but his attention was soon drawn back to her face. She was startlingly pale, her eyes were frightened and shining with tears, and it was clear that she had recently been crying. He watched her lip tremble slightly as he looked upon her, taking note of her revealing body language and uncharacteristic nervousness. She was trembling. He walked closer to her and reached for her instinctively, placing his hands upon her waist, feeling the tension and trembling in her body. He felt his own nervousness and apprehension increase, and he looked into her eyes. "Phryne, what is it?" he asked, his eyes staring into hers. Phryne's lips parted slightly and she seemed poised to speak, before the sound of footsteps behind her caused her to jump and turn to face the dining room.

Mr Butler walked out of the dining room and looked towards the door, which he was surprised to find had already been opened by Miss Fisher, who appeared to be in a rather intimate embrace with the Inspector.

"Apologies, Miss Fisher. I came to answer the door" he explained gently. Phryne nodded absently at his words.

"Thank you, Mr B, everything's fine" she said in a low, fractured voice, forcing a small smile.

Mr Butler, although struck by the look of sadness and fear in her eyes, knew that this was a personal matter, and that his presence was not required or appropriate. Despite his concerns for her, he managed to force a small smile.

"I'll be in the kitchen if either of you need anything" he stated gently, and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack responded, as Phryne had turned back round to face him and seemed to have been rendered entirely devoid of speech. Mr Butler nodded towards Jack and disappeared into the dining room, closing the door firmly behind him. Jack returned his attention to Phryne.

"I shouldn't have called you here like this, Jack, I'm sorry" Phryne said, her eyes low and her voice laced with fear. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just needed to-"

"Phryne" Jack said, his voice gentle but firm, prompting her to look up at him with that fearful, haunted expression he'd only seen a handful of times before. "You don't have to apologise for calling, I'm very glad that you did" he stated with conviction. Phryne inhaled shakily and nodded slightly, the confidence in his tone and the stableness of his hands upon her causing her to calm herself enough not to fall apart. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked encouragingly.

The combination of Jack's presence, his kindness, and the inevitability of the conversation they were about to have caused Phryne's stomach to tighten almost painfully, as her whole body became overcome with guilt and pure fear. It was unbearable. After a moment or so she looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Will you come through to the parlour?" she asked, her voice more assured than it had been, though not as confident as she would have liked. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about and I-" she faltered slightly, her words evading her for a moment, the guilt silencing them before they could pass her lips. "Jack, I really need to talk to you" she said, feeling the tears which she had tried to desperately to suppress burn in her eyes. She clenched her jaw and felt her chest rise and fall as she attempted to calm herself. She had to be strong; she _would_ be strong. She had to do this.

Jack's fear and apprehension increased tenfold in that moment, as did his confusion and his concern for Phryne. He pushed his feelings aside and adopted a calm and composed expression, nodding confidently at her words and taking a step closer to her, removing his right hand from her waist and placing it tenderly upon her arm. He could tell that she was struggling to hold herself together and did not wish to do or say anything that could increase her current difficulties.

"Of course" he breathed, his voice low and gentle. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded, turning on the spot and leading him towards the parlour. Jack walked slowly behind her, his eyes drifting analytically across her body as she headed into the room, as his chest tightened with apprehension. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

Jack watched Phryne head into the parlour and walk towards the fireplace, her body still visibly tense, her head slightly inclined. He gently closed the door behind them and took several steps forward, pausing when there was about three feet of space between them. Despite wishing to be as close to her as possible he knew that she was struggling emotionally with whatever it was she was so desperately afraid of, and crowding her would only increase her anguish. His heart raced in his chest and he felt a sickening feeling of dread coursing through his veins and corrupting every fibre of his being, but he remained still and patiently waited until she was ready to speak.

After taking in a deep, revitalising breath and steeling herself for what was to come, Phryne pushed down her feelings of fear and apprehension and turned to face Jack. As she looked at him she considered the calm, patient look upon his face; he was trying to be strong for her, despite the effect her obscure and troubling phone call would have upon his intelligent and noble mind, and the questions it would no doubt have caused. Phryne thought about how many conversations they'd had in that room; how she'd appealed to him for his counsel on the issue with Murdoch Foyle's letter, those long hours trying to solve Jane's disappearance, the conversations they had had following Gertie's death which had led him to provide her with the strongest indication of his feelings for her, in that one devastating conversation after the case had been solved. The memory of these conversations flooded through her mind in a matter of seconds, and she found herself feeling the first degree of normalcy about the difficult conversation she would have with Jack since she could remember. _How apt it is that these walls will share another of our secrets_ , she thought. Phryne stared into Jack's kind, patient eyes and felt her stomach clenching in anticipation, anxiety overwhelming her almost completely and causing her heart to race in her chest. She inhaled sharply.

"Jack, I-" she began, a tremor in her voice as she spoke. Her words caught in her throat and she swallowed hard, as tears burned in her eyes. She removed her gaze from his instantly and turned to the side, taking in a deep breath and blinking furiously as she attempted to calm herself. After a few seconds of attempting to calm herself she found that her anxiety over the situation, and the knowledge that an undoubtedly worried Jack (who she had frightened so cruelly with her phone call) was waiting patiently for her to speak, caused her resolve to crumble completely. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do any of this. What was she thinking? A choked sob escaped her lips and she pressed her hand instantly to her mouth, closing her eyes tightly and trying to calm herself. Jack, who had been watching her from across the room, could no longer bear it.

Jack walked quickly across the room and was standing before her within seconds. He placed his right hand on her waist and the left upon her right upper arm.

"Phryne" he said gently, feeling her body tremble as he spoke. "Sweetheart, it's alright. Look at me" he encouraged, watching as she took several deep breaths and gradually opened her eyes, before lowering her hand slowly from her face and turning back to face him. "What is it?" he asked gently, his voice concerned but tinged with kindness.

Phryne felt shaken and unsteady as her fears came rushing to the forefront of her mind, but she pushed past them with conviction, and looked up at him with a concerned expression.

"Jack" she said gently, her voice slightly choked. She inhaled sharply and was determined to continue. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you" she continued, her more steady and confident, but pervaded with a frightened and almost haunted tone. She looked into his eyes and found his kind and patient eyes watching her attentively, nodding gently to encourage her to continue. "I've wanted to talk to you for the past few days, but every time I tried something new came up and I couldn't" she explained, clenching her jaw as she felt a wave of emotion wash over her. Jack, who recalled the invitation to dinner and her impromptu visit to his office, nodding in understanding, and tried to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. "But with Mrs Blake's kidnapping, Jane's birthday and then the escaped prisoner, I couldn't-" she continued, speaking faster and with emotion. Jack ran his harm comfortingly down her arm and towards her wrist, clasping her shaking hand in his and holding it reassuringly.

"Phryne, it's alright" he soothed, his voice calm and assured despite the rising feeling of panic he was experiencing. "I'm here now" he added, his voice kind and gentle, his eyes resting upon hers.

Jack considered how Phryne had clearly been wrestling with this torment for several days, and he felt furious at himself for not having realised the severity of her fears; he knew she had been worried about something and had hoped she would confide when she was ready, as she always did. But seeing her this emotional, this raw, was extremely unusual; she seldom allowed herself to appear vulnerable in front of another person, although he had found that he was the exception. But whatever it was, whatever was concerning her, was clearly much more serious than he had anticipated, and his annoyance at himself for not having pressed the matter sooner increased considerably. She felt clammy and she was trembling beneath his touch, her voice was emotional and broken, despite her attempts to sound more confident, her skin is deathly white and her eyes wide and heavy with fear and emotion. Whatever it is that she has been dealing with, that she has been trying to tell him and in now struggling to confide, has rendered her absolutely terrified. Indeed, she looks so pale and shaken he fears that she may be rather unsteady on her feet, and perhaps even experience an uncharacteristic feeling of faintness.

"Why don't we sit down, hm?" he asked gently, squeezing her hand and gently guiding her towards the chaise lounge.

Phryne, in her state of heightened emotions and paralysing fear, complied without issue, allowing herself to be led and easing herself onto the couch. She watched as Jack sat down beside her, removing his hands from hers and looking at her attentively. He could sense her unease and knew that his hands being upon her (no matter how desperate he must be to comfort her) would increase her anxiety and make this more difficult for her. She looked up at him with a calm expression, which is betrayed only by her nervous eyes. Before she has a chance to, much to her relief, Jack speaks.

"You and I have discussed many things in this room" he began, his voice retaining that gentle and kindly tone which made her feel both reassured and guilt-ridden in curiously equal measure. "We've discussed cases, personal matters, disclosed things which we struggled to admit to each other, each issue and concern" he added, watching Phryne sit up straight in her seat and nod in response. "And we have solved every single one of them" he said pointedly, speaking slowly to emphasise each word.

"I'm not sure either of us have ever discussed one as big as this" she responded, clenching her jaw and looking up at him with that frightened, tearful look which made Jack want to wrap his arms around her and hold her close; but he knew that such a gesture would break the resolve she had been trying so hard to establish, and would make the matter of confiding in him even more painful for her than it already was. He felt the sickening feeling in his stomach rise to panic once more, his eyes drifting analytically across her face before resting on her eyes, and nodding encouragingly for her to continue.

"Whatever it is, Phryne, you can tell me" he said gently, his tone laced with concern, his mind working overtime to try and ascertain what it could possibly be that would render the steadfast Phryne Fisher so utterly terrified. "You don't have to be afraid. I promise" he added resolutely. Phryne looked into his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that it's alright" she said, her voice confident and assured but laced with emotion. "I am not asking for anything, Jack, I never would. I know that the prospect of our relationship becoming more intimate is a… a complex matter which has taken us both somewhat out of our comfort zones on occasion" she continued, her eyes shining with tears, which she resolutely blinked back. She felt the dread build up inside her until it almost choked her, and she fought back a strong wave of nausea which threatened to destroy her composure completely. "But I don't expect anything, Jack, and I won't allow any repercussions to negatively affect you or your position, I promise. But I couldn't not tell you and I-" she added, her voice breaking, and prompting her to inhale deeply before continuing. Her eyes met Jack's, who was watching her attentively and trying to remove all signs of his rising concern for her from his expression. "I didn't mean for this to happen and I am so sorry that I've put you in this position" she added, her voice heavy with emotion, her eyes filled with tears. Her tone was curious, low and nervous, yet somehow assured and imploring. Despite the feigned confidence which had pervaded her previous words, there was more fear in her eyes and her expression than Jack had ever witnessed before, and his concern increased tenfold. What could have happened to make her so afraid? And why was she so sorry? Before Jack could ask, Phryne's voice drew him back from his thoughts. "And you have every right to be absolutely furious with me, Jack" she added, her voice devoid of emotion but filled with concern; not for herself, though. For him. He looked up at her with confused eyes and a gentle expression, attempting to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Phryne, what is it?" he asked gently, his voice low and kind. Her lip trembled slightly and she recovered herself almost instantly. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he added, desperation rising within him for an answer to the question. Phryne looked up at him with eyes laced with fear and guilt. His heart sank.

Phryne felt guilty at Jack's use of such an affectionate and endearing term with her, which she absolutely did not deserve, especially under the circumstances. He'd never called her sweetheart before; not before this day, at least. He wasn't one to use such terms with ease or comfort, but he seemed to be doing using the phrase with both this time, and it felt so real and so natural. She looked up at him and found him watching her patiently, his kind eyes studying her, his concern almost palpable. Her stomach clenched in fear but she managed to maintain his gaze, her body overcome with an almost debilitating degree of fear and apprehension, as she inhaled sharply and calmed herself beneath his gaze. She stared at him with uncertain and tear-filled eyes, registering the concern in his kind and patient eyes, as the words she had found herself feeling torn between saying out loud and banishing to the depths of her very soul began to form themselves on her lips. She inhaled sharply.

"I'm pregnant, Jack" she said, her voice low and hollow, and laced with emotion.

Jack, who had been watching her attentively and waiting anxiously for her to speak, found himself confused by her words. The statement she had uttered did not seem familiar or translatable, and it took him a couple of moments to realise what she had actually said, the words seeming so alien to him. Her statement ran through his mind a few times and, on the third occasion, the words developed meaning, and threw him completely; of everything he had been considering since he received that phone call from Phryne, this possibility had not even entered his mind. His breath caught in his throat and his heart stilled momentarily, the news completely surprising him. He looked up at Phryne and found her watching him keen and frightened eyes.

"You're… you're pregnant?" he asked, the words sounding alien to him as he uttered them, his eyes narrowing with confusion. He stared at Phryne with a concerned expression, as her words and actions over the past week or so played in a loop on his mind, and everything seemed to make sense in this completely unanticipated and unforeseeable situation. Phryne was pregnant. _Pregnant_ , he thought, repeating the word in his mind as his eyes remained focused intently upon hers. He repeated the word internally several times, his mind quickly travelling from the concept of pregnancy to the prospect of a baby, as his eyes drifted instinctively towards her abdomen. _She's carrying our child_.

"Yes" she breathed, her voice low and almost ethereal, her eyes heavy with tears. Her utterance drew Jack instantly from his thoughts and he looked up at her, his mind having processed her terrified confession. "Jack, I'm so sorry" she added, her voice breaking as she spoke, forcing her to tear her eyes aware from his, as a wave of debilitating panic and guilt overwhelmed her completely.

Jack watched as Phryne pressed her hand tightly to her mouth and inhaled sharply in an attempt to calm herself, her usually calm and restrained composure breaking down entirely, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. His stomach clenched at the sight of her before him, and he rose instinctively from the chaise lounge, moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into a close embrace. She felt tense in his arms as her body trembled, but as he wrapped his arms around her and held her for a few moments her tension dissipated completely and she went limp in his arms, her body shaking as she pressed her head to his shoulder and cried. Jack drew one arm across her back and placed the other upon her head as he held her to him.

"It's alright, it's alright" he repeated, his voice low and gentle, as he rubbed her back and attempted to console her. She cried harder at his words and he closed his eyes as he felt himself overcome with emotion, pulling her instinctively closer to him and continuing to offer her words of reassurance and comfort. "It's alright, Phryne, shh" he soothed, rubbing her back gently and holding her body against his. "You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart" he said, his voice gentle but assured as he repeated his words like a mantra. "Don't be sorry, it's alright" he said, holding her to him as she cried. "It's alright."

Jack held Phryne for several minutes as she cried, repeating his words of comfort to her for a while, before just holding her quietly and allowing her to let out the fear, pain and guilt which had been tormenting her. He felt his heart break at the sound of each sob, each cry, each choked apology which she uttered as he held her trembling body against his. Her voice and her words caused him to become quite emotional, his eyes shining with tears at the thought of her being in such turmoil. As Jack held her and continued to comfort her, he found himself considering the news which she had just broke to him, news which he had not anticipated and which had thrown him completely. He knew she had been preoccupied lately, and remembered his thoughts of what it could have been that was troubling her. He felt confident that she would confide in him when she was ready to, but when he received that call from her and came to her this evening he felt annoyed with himself for not having raised it with her directly, a feeling of self-condemnation which had been increasing every moment since his arrival at Phryne's home. As he felt her crying against him, the strong and confident woman he loved trembling in his arms, he felt ashamed of himself: his failure to realise just how terrified she had been recently, how serious the matter was, and how desperately she had needed him. Jack found himself instinctively wanting to ask her if she was certain, but he banished the question from his mind as soon as it had entered; she was distraught, she was terrified and she was Phryne, of course she was certain. He was furious at himself for his ignorance, not only at the extent of her turmoil, but the nature of her condition. Phryne was pregnant and not only had he not noticed the signs, but he had failed to anticipate such an event completely; the thought had honestly never entered his mind. He knew that Phryne took protective measures, and he himself had failed to do the same, selfishly relying on her own methods. He swallowed hard and found himself choked by guilt, finding himself feeling ashamed at his selfish conduct and completely responsible for her current condition. She kept uttering words of apology and he answered each one by assuring her it was alright and it was not her fault, assuring her that she didn't need to apologise. And she didn't. The only one who owed the other an apology was him; but he feared that she would misunderstand his words, and interpret them as reflecting his dissatisfaction or even disappointment at her pregnancy, or even at her.

He was shocked by the news and deeply concerned for her, but he was not angry or disappointed. Although the existence of this child was a surprise it was not something which caused him to experience any feelings of negativity or ill-will; in fact, the more he thought about it, and the more solid the connection became between Phryne's words and the child growing inside her, which had now shifted in his mind from being a concept to an actual being, he found himself feeling a pull towards her, a draw, a strong and unbreakable affinity. They had never discussed having children before, the fact that they wouldn't have them together seeming to be so obvious as to not require discussion at all, and yet now he found himself holding a pregnant Phryne in his arms as she cried desperately against him. He soothed her as she cried, rubbing his hand across her back and holding her to him, as he found himself thinking of the implications of her condition; Phryne was pregnant, their baby was growing inside her, a child whose existence they had never anticipated, much less discussed. How did she feel about this? Her pregnancy? Their child? Her distress was due to the nature of her condition, and her clear anxiety about telling him, but was it about more than that, too? How did she feel about the prospect of being pregnant, of having this child? _Our child_ , he thought, the words causing him to feel fear and exhilaration in equal measure. He banished the thoughts from his mind and focused on Phryne, whose thoughts and emotions he resolved to hold high above his own. Before he could speak, her cries descended into gentle sobs, and then to an almost frightening silence, as she breathed unsteadily against him, her entire body tensing.

Jack blinked himself from his thoughts and drew back slightly from their embrace, lowering his hand down her head and neck and resting it on her upper back, his arms holding her supportively as she leaned back and stared up at him with wide, emotional eyes. She looked into his eyes and found them deep and reflective, his pensive expression marred with concern as he looked down upon her. She found herself wondering what he was thinking, her mind torn between desperately wanting to know and too terrified to ask him. Before she could utter a single word, he spoke.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, his voice low and gentle, and heavy with concern. The kindness in his voice almost broke her completely, but she felt a small wave of relief wash over her as his eyes scanned her nervously before returning to meet her gaze. He wasn't angry or disappointed, and despite her responsibility for the situation he had repeatedly informed her that she shouldn't be sorry and that it was alright, and during moments of her despair when she had clung to those words and held onto their meaning, she had almost found herself believing them.

Until she didn't.

 _Couldn't._

After a few moments she realised that he had asked her a question, and was looking down upon her with increasing concern at the absence of an answer. She blinked herself from her thoughts and sniffed, nodding in response to his question and leaning away from him slightly, wiping her cheeks with her fingers to banish the tears.

"Yes" she replied, her voice low and choked with emotion. She took in a deep breath and felt Jack's hands travel down to her waist and hold her supportively.

Jack stared at her for a few moments after she answered, his eyes drifting over her face with concern, before he nodded in response.

"How… how far along are you?" he asked, the words sounding so strange to him. Despite his initial shock at her words, and the implications of her condition, the situation was now starting to feel very _, very_ real. Phryne looked up at him and blinked, seeming to take a moment to decipher his words before answering.

"About nine weeks" she said, her voice low but more confident than before. "I found out about a week ago after I was examined by Mac but I… I needed some time to think, and-"

"Of course you did" he replied gently, his voice kind and sincere. Phryne looked up at him and found herself staring into his calm, gentle eyes. "Phryne, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for" he said, running his hand gently down her back, and feeling some of the tension in her body slowly dissipate. She swallowed and lowered her eyes. Jack thought for a moment. "Your birthday was nine weeks ago" he said. Phryne made a sound somewhere between a small laugh and a sigh, and returned her eyes to his.

"Yes, it was" she replied, inhaling sharply. "It appears you contributed to more than my jewellery box and arsenal, Inspector" she said, her voice more confident but still slightly shaken. Jack nodded.

"So it would seem" he added, his eyes drifting nervously across her face, as a thousand questions entered his mind all at once. The one he truly wanted to ask seemed too intrusive, too intimate when considering how fragile Phryne was at the moment, and yet he desperately wanted to know; he needed to know how she felt about this pregnancy.

"I know this isn't something that we talked about, and it's not anything that either of us anticipated" Phryne stated, drawing Jack from his thoughts, "this isn't what you signed up for, Jack, and I didn't… I don't want to put any pressure on you or make you feel obligated in any way to-"

"Phryne" Jack said, his voice kind but firm, causing her deep green eyes to rise to meet his, "this is absolutely not your fault, alright?" he stated, watching as she looked up at him with a guilt-ridden expression which broke his heart. "You have nothing to apologise for and you certainly don't need to be ashamed" he added, noticing the feeling she was trying to conceal, like so many others. "We were both responsible for… for taking precautions when necessary" he stated delicately, watching as Phryne's jaw clench as she swallowed hard, "it was not your sole responsibility and it is absolutely not your fault" he added, the final word striking him as he uttered it; the words 'fault', 'blame' and 'responsible' seemed so harsh in this context, so inappropriate and almost accusatory. He remembered her words from earlier, when she had told him that he had every right to be angry with her. His heart sank at the fact that she felt, even for a moment, that he could possibly be angry with her. He ran his hands down her waist and arms and clasped her hands tightly in his. "And if you think for a moment that I would feel angry or disappointed in any way then I assure you you could not be more wrong" he stated imploringly, his voice gentle and his tone sincere. Phryne continued to watch him with anticipation, listening carefully to every word. "I can't imagine how difficult this must have been for you, and I am so sorry you went through this last week alone" he added, his voice tinged with emotion, "but I promise you that you aren't alone anymore; I would never want or expect you to have to go through this alone" he said, watching as she trembled before him. He considered her for a moment, as their options drifted through his mind and he considered the ramifications of each one, trying to suppress his feelings on each until he had gaged Phryne's opinion and current standpoint. "Whatever you decide, whatever you want to do, I will support you" he stated with conviction, staring deep into her eyes as he spoke. "I promise you, sweetheart, it's going to be alright" he added. Phryne inhaled a shaky breath and her lip trembled.

"No, it won't" she replied, as the options they had presented themselves at the forefront of her mind, and her fear and guilt overwhelmed her once more. She suppressed the desperate urge to cry and stared at Jack with wide, tear-filled eyes, as the resolve she had managed to establish began to fracture. "How can this possibly be alright?" she asked nervously, blinking and turning away from him at the question, which left her feeling deeply ashamed.

Jack, who watched her with concern, held her hands tightly in his and watched as she recovered herself. He considered her question, the implications of her words striking him. She had had a week to consider her options, which she would have done fully and comprehensively, and thus her current standpoint on the subject was more advanced than his own. She had had time to consider the options and establish informed opinions on each of them. Perhaps she had even already decided. But the fact that she was telling him indicated that she wanted him to be part of that decision too, didn't it? He tried to recall from his memory each word she had uttered since he arrived at her home this evening, trying to analyse them quickly to ascertain her feelings on the subject, and failing almost completely. Jack found her most recent words return to the forefront of his mind and he looked up at her with conviction.

"Because I will make sure of it" he stated resolutely, causing Phryne to look up at him with emotional eyes. "You are not alone, Phryne, and we have options" he said gently, finding himself feeling nervous at how little of her thoughts on the subject he had been able to ascertain so far. They had three options which were immediately obvious; raising the child, adoption and another one which he could not quite bring himself to acknowledge, swallowing hard at the thought of it. "Will you let me be part of this?" he asked, pushing down the rising feeling of concern. Phryne looked up at him with a guilt-ridden expression and terrified eyes. Jack's stomach dropped. "What is it?" he asked.

Phryne had been considering Jack's touching words of reassurance, and found herself feeling increasingly guilty at their implications. He'd only known about her pregnancy for a few minutes and unlike herself, he had not crumpled completely and panicked at the very thought, wanting to hide from the condition and its implications. Nor was he suggesting a single option and convincing her to adhere to it, not that she ever believed that he would. In fact, his immediate response had been to afford her something which she had almost denied him completely: a discussion of their options and the acknowledgement of a choice. She swallowed hard.

"Phryne?" he asked gently, after she had remained unsettlingly silent for a while, his words causing her guilt to overwhelm her completely, as memories of the bathroom in the Windsor and that awful green concoction returned to her memory and caused her to feel sick to her stomach. She looked up at him with haunted eyes which were brimming with tears.

"I almost didn't tell you" she confessed, swallowing hard and attempting to keep her voice calm and even as she spoke. Jack looked at her with concern for a few moments, the confusion on his features quickly dissipating as he understood the meaning behind her words. "When I found out about the pregnancy I was terrified. I spent a couple of days thinking everything over, trying to figure out what to do, and I…" she faltered, her breath hitching in her throat as she looked up at him, "I was scared and I panicked" she admitted, her voice slightly choked. "I acquired a drug used for…" she faltered once more, struggling to find the words to describe the use of the drug, the memory of which would haunt her and make her feel overwhelmingly guilty for the rest of her existence for having found herself in that hotel room. "I bought a drug and booked myself into the Windsor for a couple of days" she stated, swallowing hard as she nervously met his gaze, watching as he looked at her intently as she spoke. "But when I got there I… I couldn't go through with it, I couldn't" she repeated, clasping and unclasping her trembling hands in her lap. "I don't think I ever really intended to, it wasn't what I wanted. It was never what I wanted" she stated, looking into Jack's eyes, which were filled with concern and emotion, "but I just… I panicked, I was scared" she admitted reluctantly, lowering her eyes from his. "I didn't know what to do and I just wanted to not have to decide at all" she admitted, the tears which had been burning in her eyes spilling down her cheeks, as her voice became choked with emotion. "I couldn't go through with it" she repeated. "I threw that vile stuff against a wall and then Mac found me and I-" she faltered, closing her eyes and shaking her head before looking back towards Jack, who was watching her with an unreadable expression. "Jack, I'm so sorry" she said, her lip trembling, as her shoulders fell and she began to cry once more.

Jack reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly, swallowing hard as he fought back the emotions which threatened to overwhelm him. He knew that it was an option which she would have considered with the others, and he wondered how far into the consideration of her options she had ventured, but he had not anticipated it had been that far. Jack found himself feeling dizzied by her admission and slightly nauseous, a sickening feeling of dread rising within him as he considered that particular option, which caused waves of sadness to wash over him. He inhaled sharply and banished the emotions from his mind, forcing himself not to be selfish, this was not about him. It was about Phryne. It had to be. The thought of her being in that hotel room with that noxious liquid, alone and completely terrified, feeling as though that were her only option, caused him to feel sick to his stomach and deeply ashamed that he had not been there for her. She should never have felt that alone, no one should. He felt her draw her trembling hand from his and he moved closer to her, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and drawing her to him once more.

"Phryne" he said gently, her entire body tense and her hands pressed against his chest. "Phryne, it's alright" he soothed, causing her to tremble in his arms, shaking her head against his shoulder as she released a series of choked, desperate cries and broken words of apology. "You don't have to apologise, it's alright" he said, stroking her back with his left arm as he spoke gently to her, his voice low and filled with confidence and kindness. "I understand" he said, the words almost choking him. "I understand and you don't have to be sorry, it's alright, shh" he soothed, drawing her head close to his lips, "it's alright" he whispered, his eyes low and haunted, as he lowered his head and rested it against hers. "It's alright" he repeated, as he continued to run his hand gently across her back. They remained together for several minutes, as Phryne recovered herself once more and leaned against him, keeping her hands tentatively upon his upper back, as though she felt she had no right to really touch him. Before Jack could speak or pose the question which lingered on his lips, Phryne answered it in a single, emotional utterance.

"I can't have an abortion, Jack" she admitted tearfully, guilt at the memory of her plans for her hotel room in the Windsor turning her stomach, as she leaned back from him and looked up at him with emotional eyes. "I won't" she added, her voice firm and assured but slightly choked. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I would never ask you to" he replied resolutely, drawing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "I would never expect you to do that, Phryne" he added with conviction. "If it was what you wanted then I-"

"It's not" she responded, shaking her head slightly. Jack found himself feeling relieved by her answer and her conviction, which alleviated some of the fear and anxiety he had been experiencing. Phryne, who had been watching him attentively, noticed.

"Have you thought about what you would like to do?" he asked tentatively, watching as she swallowed hard and took in a sharp breath.

"It's not about what I want" she replied solemnly, uttering the same response she had given to Mac when she had asked her the very same question several days earlier, her heart aching at the knowledge that what she wanted was selfish and impossibly out of reach. "We have two options" she continued, her voice calmer and more assured, yet retaining that frighteningly haunted undertone. "After having discounted… the third option" she added, refusing to use that term more than once. "The choices are to either have the baby and to… to keep it" she said, swallowing hard and finding her hands trembling. "Or to have the child adopted into a stable, loving family who will be able to take care of it properly" she added, her voice becoming slightly choked.

Jack had watched Phryne carefully as she spoke, noticing her tenseness at certain words, the haunted look of sadness in her eyes, her trembling hands. She had mentioned the option of them keeping the baby briefly, speaking the words quickly and with difficulty, before moving onto the second option, of having the child adopted. The fact that she used words such as 'stable' and 'loving' could perhaps imply that she felt she, or they, were unable to provide such an environment for their child; her mention of a family who would be able to 'take care of it properly' seemed to add weight to this analysis. And yet there was something about her demeanour, her words, her eyes, that seemed to not quite sit with what she was saying. Her words could, at face value, seem to answer his question about what she wanted to do. But as he considered her words once more as his eyes drifted over her, he found himself becoming increasingly more convinced that there was considerably more to what she felt about the subject, and what she wanted, than she had just stated.

"This isn't about us, Jack" she said gently, as if reading his thoughts. His eyes drifted back up to hers and he nodded, considering the options she had just stated, options which he had himself already considered for a few moments a short while before. The idea of their child being so far away with them, growing up with strangers, unsettled him deeply. It wasn't what he wanted. But Phryne was right in what she was saying; it wasn't about them.

And yet it was.

"Do you-" Jack began, his voice lower and more solemn than he had intended. He inhaled sharply and looked up towards Phryne, who was watching him intently. "Do you know what you want to do?" he asked. Phryne bit her cheek and tensed slightly.

Phryne stared at Jack with wide eyes as she considered his question. She knew. Of course she knew. But she couldn't have what she wanted and it would be foolish of her to think that she could, and even more ridiculous of her to voice the opinion now. How selfish would that be? Phryne enjoyed several hedonistic and arguably vain pursuits, and made decisions accordingly, but none of those decisions had a negative impact on any other human being, and she would absolutely not begin by making such decisions which could risk the well-being and safety of her child. Of _their_ child. A child which was growing inside her and whom she felt the strongest, most unbreakable bond with, an unwavering alliance that she couldn't even begin to explain, let alone form into words. She couldn't have what she wanted, and it was not only wrong and cruel to make herself and Jack think that they actually had a choice, but it was selfish; it would endanger the happiness of Jack and the well-being of their child, and Phryne was not prepared to risk either. She inhaled deeply and met Jack's gaze.

"I thought about going abroad" she said, her voice low and tinged with emotion. "To Europe, possibly France" she continued. "We could find a suitable family who would… who would look after the child and give it a stable, happy life" she continued, not quite able to meet Jack's gaze. "I could provide them with as much capital as they required to ensure that the child has everything it needs, has access to absolutely all opportunities in terms of education and various activities" she added, trying to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach and the feeling of dread which was pervading her. "The child would be happy, Jack. It would have everything it needs" she said gently as she looked up into his eyes.

Jack was watching her with a calm and patient expression, his eyes low and emotional and bright with what Phryne suspected were tears. Jack considered her words once more, the last statement she made playing heavily on his mind; it was though she were speaking to reassure not only him, but herself too.

"Is that what you want?" he asked gently, his voice low and slightly husky. Phryne swallowed.

"I told you, Jack, it's not about what I want" she replied gently, her voice slightly choked. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Phryne" he said gently, causing her to look deep into his eyes. "What is it that you're afraid of?" he asked, his tone gentle and kind, the question posed tentatively. "You can talk to me" he assured her. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"I don't know what you mean" she responded, the lie choking her. Jack continued to watch her with those kind, gentle eyes and she felt herself begin to crumble beneath her gaze.

"I know that you're afraid, you must be absolutely terrified, and I am sorry you've gone through this alone" he began. Phryne clenched her jaw in an attempt to calm herself. "And I know that you want what's best for the baby, and I do too, absolutely" he stated with conviction. "But that does not necessarily involve the child being raised by someone else" he said gently, not wishing to upset her. He watched as her lip trembled slightly, but she recovered herself almost instantly. "If you want to keep this baby, Phryne, we will find a way to do it" he added, his voice gentle but confident. "We can keep this child if that's what you want to do, we can give it the life it deserves-"

"Please, stop" she said suddenly, inhaling sharply and averting her eyes from his. Jack watched her for a moment and considered whether he should do as she requested, but his concern for her and for their child prohibited his silence.

"I don't think that sending our child away is what you want to do, Phryne" he said tentatively, watching as she clenched her jaw once more as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I think you've been considering your options over and over again and trying to convince yourself that there is only one which would ensure the well-being and happiness of our child, and you've prevented yourself from even entertaining the possibility that there is an alternative" he continued, his voice low and gentle, his eyes heavy with concern, as he watched Phryne attempt to conceal her rising emotions. "I think you would very much like to keep this child."

At the utterance of Jack's final statement Phryne rose from her seat and walked briskly across the room, clamping her hand to her mouth to suppress a desperate sob from escaping, as she walked unsteadily towards he bookcase, pausing just before it as she found herself feeling weak and slightly dizzy. Her eyes slowly opened and were burning with fresh tears, as she considered Jack's words which had cut through her like a knife. Everything he said was absolutely true, and yet it did not change anything. It couldn't. _It can't_ , she thought sadly, her shoulders tensing slightly as she found herself fraught with emotion.

Jack, who had watched Phryne's actions with concern and was feeling quite shaken himself, rose to his feet and followed her. She heard his footsteps coming up behind her and she turned on the spot to face him, unwilling to allow herself to fall apart yet again, she couldn't. Wouldn't.

"Phryne" he said gently, causing her to look into his eyes as he stood less than two feet away from her. "Talk to me, please" he said, his eyes heavy with concern, his voice laced with fear. She inhaled sharply.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Jack" she began, her voice even and assured, but laced with emotion. "It doesn't matter what either of us want. All that matters is that we find a way to keep this child safe" she stated with conviction.

And there it was.

Jack felt ashamed of his own ignorance yet again, as he realised that Phryne had not only been concerned about her (and possibly his) ability to be a parent and to provide a stable and loving home for their child, but their ability to protect this child from the dangers of this world, of their world, a world surrounded by danger and threats and kidnappings and murder, and not only in their professional lives, but their personal ones too. After everything Phryne had been through it was inevitable that she would question her ability to keep this baby safe, after what she endured with Murdoch Foyle, the kidnapping of Dot and Jane, the saga with her father, and the criminals who broke into her home and threatened her life on a routine basis. Before he could address any of this with Phryne, she continued to speak.

"How can I keep this child safe, Jack?" she asked, her voice rising, her anguish almost palpable. "You and I insist on inserting ourselves into the heart of murder and violence and danger on an almost daily basis, and those closest to us are always the ones who pay the price" she added, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "Dot has been kidnapped, my household have been drugged and held hostage" she stated, "my house has been infiltrated on multiple occasions by people directly involved in the cases we work on, people who would have no qualms about killing anyone who got in their way" she continued. "Jane was kidnapped and held hostage because of me, after everything she had already been through" she added, her voice becoming more emotional. "And that's not even to mention the never-ending troubles my father brought with him to Australia, and the dangers they inflicted upon the people I care about" she added. "We can't protect our friends and colleagues from the dangers we invite into our lives, Jack" she said, her voice breaking as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "How on earth could we protect a child? A baby? Someone defenceless and innocent and dependent upon us for absolutely everything. We would fail them completely and they would pay the ultimate price" she added. "The last child entrusted into my care was Janey, and she was kidnapped and murdered by a madman" she said, her entire body trembling with emotion. "How on earth could I protect our child?" she asked, her emotions finally breaking her. "And even if we could keep this child safe, what kind of mother would I be?" she asked, the second largest concern of hers regarding her pregnancy returning to her memory, as her feelings of fear and doubts cascaded from her lips like an unstoppable force. "I drive too fast, drink too much and spend the majority of my life surrounded by dead bodies, murderous villains and opportunistic relatives. How on earth could I subject a child to my selfish, hedonistic lifestyle?" she asked in despair. "I don't know the first thing about babies or nappies or perambulators or swaddling" she said, dropping her arms in frustration. "And I hardly have the best experiences with parenting to form the foundations of this knowledge on" she added with a frustrated sigh, as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I would fail in absolutely every regard, Jack" she stated sadly, her voice heavy with emotion. "My lifestyle and my maternal skills are the last things that should be inflicted upon an innocent child" she stated tearfully, her voice breaking, as she tore her eyes away from his and began to cry.

Jack, who had found himself feeling increasingly emotional by Phryne's words and her despair, walked briskly towards her and placed his hands upon her.

"Phryne" he said gently, placing his right hand upon her arm and his left hand across her back, as he attempted to draw her towards him.

"No" she said, her entire body trembling, as she turned away from him and placed her hand over her eyes. She was exhausted and upset and she really, really couldn't do this anymore. She was embarrassed and ashamed for losing control so completely in front of Jack. Again.

"Phryne" he repeated, walking up behind her and placing his hand gently on the back of her shoulder. She felt incredibly tense and her body shook with emotion, causing his concern for her to increase considerable. He placed his left hand on her waist and tried to encourage her back towards him, and was relieved when he felt her turn weakly on the spot. He wrapped his arms around her once more and drew him into his embrace, repeatedly telling her that it was alright.

"I can't do this, Jack" she cried, her emotions overcoming her completely, as the fears she had outlined to him caused all her concerns to rush to the forefront of her mind and overwhelm her completely. "I can't… I don't… I don't know what to do" she admitted sadly, instantly annoyed by her own weakness.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, holding her closely to him, as he felt her body shake in his arms. "It's alright" he repeated, placing his hand on the back of her head and drawing her face next to his. He held her for a few minutes until she calmed herself and slowly removed herself from his embrace, wiping her eyes once more and exhaling sharply. Jack placed his hands on her waist to steady her and looked into her eyes. "I know you're scared" he said gently, "and you're right about the dangers we both face, that we invite into our lives through what we do" he explained. "But what you didn't mention was that every time we have faced such danger, be it a kidnapper or a threat or an attempt on someone's life, we overcame it" he stated with conviction. "You foiled Foyle's plot and rescued Jane and me. You saved Dot when she was kidnapped, you protected your household from the man who followed your father here from London, and you have defended the lives of every single person we have encountered during our time together. You put everything you had into protecting them and you did so" he continued, staring into her eyes and trying to gage her thoughts but failing entirely. Phryne's deep green eyes stared into his and she listened attentively to every word he spoke. "You are not alone, Phryne" he added gently. "You have me, Dot, Hugh, Mr Butler, Dr Macmillan, your aunt, and even the red raggers" he said, watching as Phryne's expression softened slightly as he spoke. "We are all here for you. We protect each other, as we always do" he explained. "And we will absolutely protect this child" he stated with conviction, his voice so calm and assured that Phryne found herself almost believing him. She swallowed hard and he felt her tense slightly beneath his hold. "I know you're afraid, and I agree that the concerns you have raised are valid, and they need to be addressed. But we can protect this baby, Phryne. We can keep it safe like we keep everyone we care about safe. We will need to take special precautions to ensure the child's safety, but we will find a way to do this, we just need to talk about it and figure it out" he added, before looking into Phryne's eyes. "You are the bravest, most selfless, most resilient woman I have ever met, and there is no doubt in my mind that you could be a wonderful mother, you already are" he stated, watching as Phryne inhaled shakily at his words. "I meant what I said before. I will support whatever decision you make" he said gently, holding her supportively and staring deep into her eyes. "I just want you to be sure, and I really hope that we can talk about this" he added tentatively, wary of upsetting her further. "Is this what you want, Phryne?" he asked, as Phryne stared at him with emotional eyes. "Do you want to keep this child?" he asked, his voice low and hushed, almost a whisper.

Phryne inhaled sharply and stared up at Jack, her green eyes swimming with tears and heavy with emotion, her expression solemn and resolved.

"Yes" she breathed, her voice slightly choked. "Yes, I want to keep this baby" she admitted tearfully, the words both empowering and terrifying her as she spoke them out loud. "But I will not put this child's life at risk to satisfy my own desires, Jack" she stated with conviction, her eyes shining with tears. "If we can't protect this child then we can't… we can't-" she broke off, unable to utter the words.

"I know" Jack stated gently, running his hand soothingly up her arm, as she calmed herself and returned her eyes to his. "But we will find a way" he stated with conviction, his confidence almost convincing Phryne, but not quite. "We just need some time to talk about this, to think things over" he explained. Phryne swallowed.

"Time is something that we are quickly running out of, Jack" she explained sadly. Jack nodded in understanding and took her hands in his.

"We will find a way to protect this baby, Phryne, whatever it takes" he stated with assurance, as Phryne looked into his eyes and desperately searched for answers. "I promise" he added.

Phryne, exhausted from crying and thinking and even breathing at that point, took a tentative step towards Jack and pressed herself to him, running her hands up his back and holding onto him. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, holding her in his embrace as she leaned against him and held onto him, his presence and his confidence anchoring her to this world, and drawing her out of her despair. She held onto him and felt herself immersed in his scent, his presence, his comfort, as she allowed herself one final act of weakness, as she prepared herself for the conversation and subsequent decision that would change their lives forever.


	28. Chapter 23

Phryne inhaled deeply and summoned all the energy and control she possessed, before lowering her hands from Jack and slowly removing herself from their embrace. She took a step back and looked into his concerned eyes with a look of calmness and determination which caused a shift in his own expression; they had much to discuss and she was exhausted from crying, and furious at herself for losing control so completely. She banished her emotions and resolved to discuss the matter with Jack calmly and with composure, silencing the questions which were racing through her mind and pushing the feeling of sickness and dread from her body. At the sight of a calmer and more composed Phryne, Jack relaxed visibly.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, attempting to adopt her usual tone as she walked towards the table beside the window which held several bottles of liquor. Jack watched her for a few moments, taking note of her confident movements and self-possession.

"Yes, thank you" he said, his words reaching her just as she lifted a bottle of his favourite whiskey and poured him a generous measure.

Jack's eyes remained on Phryne as she walked back towards him and handed him the glass, before leading him back towards the chaise lounge. She sat in her usual space and walked slowly towards her, sitting beside her and drinking a few sips of whiskey before placing his glass on the table before them. They are silent for several moments, each allowing the other a short time to compose themselves and gather their thoughts. Jack took note of Phryne's bright, clear eyes and calm expression as she gazed upon him, her deep green eyes meeting his tranquil blue ones. He felt his stomach tighten at the visible signs on recent crying which were clear upon her face, as memories of the turmoil she had endured over the past week returned to him. He was about to speak when Phryne's voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Do you really believe that we can protect this child?" she asked, her confident tone tinged with fear. Jack felt his heart break at the look of pain and despair in her eyes.

"Yes" he replied confidently. She stared at him for a several moments, her uncertain eyes drifting over his face. "I know that this is frightening, and that all the possibilities of what could happen are racing through your mind and convincing you that we can't do this, but we can" he stated with conviction, his voice low and reassuring. "If that's what you want?"

"It is" she replied instantly, her voice slightly hoarse but imbued with unwavering confidence. Phryne was silent for several moments as she considered the implications of her words. "I don't know how this happened" she said suddenly.

"You're being modest, Miss Fisher" Jack said wryly, causing her to smile slightly.

"I've used family planning methods for over ten years and I have never had… it's never failed before" she explained, her confusion at this point still weighing heavily upon her mind.

"Perhaps it objected to being used as a spider snare" Jack replied, causing Phryne to laugh. It was a small but natural laugh, and it brightened her immediately.

"Very funny, inspector" she responded, using a lower version of her usual tone. Jack offered her a small but warm smile and squeezed her hand in his.

"Regardless of how it happened, it has" he said gently. "We created this child and we will protect it, I promise" he added with conviction, his tone so confident and assured that Phryne found herself almost believing him for a moment, until her crippling doubts and questions returned. "We just need to talk about this and figure it out. One step at a time" he said. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Jack" she responded, releasing a small breath. Jack felt himself relax slightly. "But I meant what I said before. The baby's safety is paramount" she said, her eyes staring into his imploringly.

"I agree" he replied. "What we do is dangerous and it does attract a considerable amount of unwanted attention. It compromises not only us but the people we care about too" he continued, his mind drifting back to the kidnappings, injuries and attempts over the past three years. "But we protected them then and we will continue to do so" he added.

"A baby is different, Jack" Phryne said gently. "A baby can't disarm a man like Dot or find clues to escape confinement like Jane" she added, her tone low and her sombre. "Our baby would be completely defenceless-"

"No" Jack replied gently, placing both hands over Phryne's as he spoke. "The baby would have you, me, Mr Butler and Dot, all of whom are more than capable of protecting the people we love" he explained. "And we're just the people on the front line. There's also Dr Macmillan, your aunt and the red raggers, all of whom would do anything to protect you and this baby" he continued. "Myself, Mr Butler, Cec and Bert are all former soldiers who are trained in combat" he explained. "Dot has proved herself quick-thinking and selflessly protective on several occasions" he added, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "And I hardly need to outline your own resume, Miss Fisher." Phryne nodded in acknowledgement of his words, which comforted and strengthened her. "We've both experienced first-hand how dangerous this world can be" he explained, causing Phryne's eyes to drift back towards his. "The War, our work, our lives" he added. "But through those experiences we have not only made ourselves aware of dangers, but we have learned how to face them and how to protect the people that they affect" he explained. "There is no stronger or purer motivation for any act than love. And irrespective of the confusion and the uncertainty, it is unquestionable that we both love this child" he added. Phryne nodded immediately in response. "That motivation, combined with our skillset, make us not the greatest danger to this child, but the best people to keep it safe".

Phryne considered his words for several moments, the notions of the sentiment reminding her of Mac's words in the hotel room earlier in the week; and like with those words, she desperately wished to believe them. She sought Jack's counsel on all of the difficulties she faced, both personal and professional, and their experience together had taught her to trust his judgement without reservation. He was a good, kind and noble man and would not suggest an action or a plan if he did not have the strongest faith in it. She looked up towards his eyes and found that calm, reassuring gaze beholding her, waiting patiently for her to speak. Although she felt warmed and reassured by his words and their implications, she was still not convinced, and as she stared into his eyes she found herself realising why. Love was indeed a strong motivator, especially when it came to protecting those we care about. But it doesn't only have the power to open the eyes and cause things to be seen in a new and breath-taking light; it is equally capable of making people blind.

"But we can't account for every possibility" she said gently.

"No parent can" Jack returned, his voice low and kind.

"We wouldn't be like all parents, Jack" she replied firmly. Jack watched her for a moment and nodded. "We would be exposing this baby to dangers that most people never have to face."

"We would also be protecting it from them" Jack replied gently. "We've experienced first-hand how dangerous this world is, how fragile people's lives are" he continued. "Whether this baby remains here with us or in a rural area in southern France, dangers will still exist. They'll be different, of course, but they'll be present" he explained, finding his chest tighten slightly in apprehension. He looked into Phryne's eyes and knew she desperately wanted to keep this child, but she would not do so if the child was in danger. He understood this and greatly admired her courage, finding himself loving her more than he thought possible at her selfless conviction. But he truly believed that they were the most capable people on the planet of taking care of this child and keeping it safe; Phryne's love for this child and the deep connection he already felt for it, as well as for her, solidified this. "The baby would never be unattended, Phryne. If you or I couldn't be with it then Dot or Mr B would. We can improve the security of the house, hire additional staff, whatever it takes" he said, speaking calmly and slowly so as not to overwhelm her with the information.

Phryne listened attentively to Jack's words and considered them quickly, his suggestions mirroring ones which she had carefully considered herself in the days following the realisation of her current condition. She knew that she and Jack were skilled and capable in such matters, but the prospect of having a baby who they would be responsible for caused her to question absolutely everything, including her ability to keep it safe. And despite the fact that her house was fairly secure, it had been infiltrated on several occasions (the most recent occasion being less than 24 hours ago), and additional security measures were required, which she would see to immediately. The idea of hiring new staff was a good one, particularly those trained to be protective details or guards. She found her mind drifting back to the undefeatable Li Pen, and wondered where one would go about securing the assistance of a Shao-Lin monk to protect one's offspring, making a mental note to discuss the matter with Jack. She then considered the current staff she had, Dot and Mr B, whom she knew would not only agree to accept new duties and responsibilities regarding ensuring the welfare of this child, but would insist upon it. In terms of hiring other people to assist her, she felt very unsettled at the notion, and uncertain of who she could trust. She trusted Jack and Dot and Mr B beyond measure, and knew that they would do their utmost to keep this child safe. But would that be enough? She looked into Jack's eyes and found herself in awe of how calm and intent he appeared, and was reassured beyond measure of his devotion to this child and his resolution to keep it safe. As she gazed into his eyes she found herself experiencing the same empowered and confident feeling she always felt when in his presence; she would wear his words and assurances like armour, an impenetrable armour which afforded her a level of protection which she alone could never hope to ascertain. But all armour had a weakness. What if this was theirs?

She swallowed hard and quickly regained her composure. She was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "But is it what you want?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. "The baby, I mean" she added quickly. "I haven't even asked what you want to do" she stated, anxiety gripping her. Jack gave her a reassuring look and reached for her hand.

"You didn't have to" he said gently, his tone low and comforting. "Phryne, I want this baby too" he said, his voice becoming slightly choked as he spoke. He quickly recovered himself and felt her hand squeeze his gently.

"Are you sure, Jack?" she asked, finding her confidence waning. "You've had less than thirty minutes to consider the matter and I don't want you to feel obligated to-"

"I want this baby" he said confidently, the sincerity in his tone striking her and causing to stop taking immediately. "And I want you, I want both of you" he added with conviction, finding himself caught on the word 'both', the significance of the term rendering him breathless. "I am not saying this out of duty or obligation or anything like that" he continued, as Phryne stared at him attentively and waited for him to continue. "I'm saying it because I love you. Both of you" he said, his eyes staring deeply into hers. Phryne swallowed hard, and was deeply affected by his impassioned speech. "I know you have been blaming yourself and you feel responsible for this pregnancy, but we created this child together, Phryne. We both want to ensure that this baby is safe and protected and loved, and we will. And that goes deeper than simple obligation" he continued gently, feeling her hand tremble slightly in his. "You are not alone, and you are not solely responsible for this child's creation or its life" he added, watching as Phryne clenched her jaw in an attempt to calm herself and prevent further tears from falling. "I want to do this" he said resolutely, "I want to be a part of this child's life and I want to be part of yours. I always have" he added, watching as Phryne inhaled sharply and pressed her lips together. "Always". Phryne looked into his eyes and nodded. She was silent for a few moments as she composed herself.

"Even if we were able to make those changes, improving security and enlisting the help of Dot and Mr B and the others" Phryne began, feeling nervousness creep into her veins once more, as the confidence she had felt following Jack's suggestion slowly began to melt away. "It's only one of the issues we face when it comes to raising this child" she continued. "It's certainly the greatest, but it's not the only one" she added, swallowing hard and attempting to compose herself. "The world is not as far advanced as your or I would like, Jack" she began, her voice low and solemn. "News of an illegitimate child between a respected Police Inspector and a notorious socialite would damage your reputation irreparably, and I won't allow that to happen" she added, that same steely look of determination in her eyes. "You're a good man, Jack, a wonderful man" she continued. "And I won't allow you to be punished for it" she stated. "You've worked so hard to get to where you are now, and you are passionate about what you do, and brilliant at it. You are an asset to the force" she continued. "And I won't allow you to be compromised because of an indiscretion-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, reaching for her hand and holding it in her lap. She looked up at him and inhaled sharply to control her rising emotions. She felt tears threatening her eyes once more but she fought them back valiantly, stilling them before they had a chance to form in the corners of her eyes. Her hands trembled slightly in Jack's and he held them tighter. "I understand your concerns, and I would be lying if I told you that the Commissioner would shake my hand and offer me a promotion at the news, but I don't care about that" he continued, his tone calm and unwavering. Phryne believed every word. "I care about you" he said, his voice gentle and soothing and completely sincere. Phryne felt warm and humbled by his words. "And if you think that I consider what we have to be an indiscreet-"

"No, Jack, I don't. Of course not" Phryne added hastily. She'd regretted the word as soon as she'd used it and saw the hurt in Jack's eyes the moment she spoke. "But it isn't just about what I think" she added sadly.

"I care about you and this baby and I want to be with you, both of you" he stated sincerely, as Phryne looked into his eyes and desperately searched for the answers to the catalogue of questions which were racing through her mind, the confusion and uncertainty almost completely overwhelming her. She inhaled sharply.

"What are we, Jack?" she asked. Jack looked deep into her eyes.

"What would you like us to be?" he returned gently. Phryne smiled sadly at the memory of yet another thing she could not have.

"You can't allow me to make all the decisions" she replied. "Especially when it comes to how you feel and what you want" he explained. "We need to be honest with each other" she stated. "Even if it hurts." Jack looked into Phryne's eyes with love and conviction, lowering his eyes for a moment as he clasped her hands tightly, before looking up at her again. Phryne felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I meant what I said before, Phryne" he began, his voice low and gentle. "I love you. I have always loved you and I always will. And I love this baby" he stated, his voice laced with emotion. Phryne nodded; he did, and he meant it. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with our child" he added, watching as Phryne continued to stare at him attentively. "I want you to know that I am committed not only to our child but to you" he continued. "I will always protect you and this baby, and I will make sure that you both remain safe, no matter what it takes" he added with conviction. "And I never want you to feel as frightened and as alone as you have done this past week. I don't want to hide our relationship and I don't want to hide this child; neither are something we should be ashamed of or feel the need to justify to anyone, and I don't want you or our child to ever doubt that" he stated with conviction, the touching nature of his sentiment and the direction of the conversation both deeply touching Phryne and completely terrifying her in equal measure. She swallowed hard and stared at him as he continued to speak. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child, and I don't want you to ever doubt how much I love you".

"Jack-" she breathed, panic and exhilaration rising within her as he spoke. "What are you saying?" she asked, barely able to conceal the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm saying that we can have we want and you don't have to be afraid anymore; we can be together and we can keep this child" he said gently. "We can be honest about what we are to each other, and what we want, and we don't have to be afraid of the consequences of loving each other and our child" he continued. "Will you marry me, Phryne?"

Phryne stared at Jack, her racing heart stilling immediately in her chest, as the words of the man before her took her breath away. She had expected him to make such a gesture, but that had still not prepared her for the shock of hearing those words uttered out loud. She inhaled sharply and squeezed his hand.

"Jack, you don't have to do this" she said kindly.

"I'm not asking out of obligation, Phryne" he assured her. "I'm not asking you to marry me simply because you're pregnant and it would be the right thing to do. The fact that you're carrying our child and we both want to keep it is certainly part of the reason, but not the reason entirely" he continues, his voice gentle and reassuring. "I'm asking you because I love you. We've spent the last three years denying ourselves the opportunity to be happy, and we have finally allowed ourselves to be together. I want us to be together because we love each other and care for each other deeply; the baby doesn't create those feelings, it intensifies them" he explained, watching as Phryne looked upon him with an expression between adoration and guilt. "I know the concept of marriage frightens you, and I know this is sudden. And if it isn't what you want then I promise you, it's alright. It will still be alright" he stated, his words sincere and his manner certain; she believed him. "I told you once I wouldn't ask you to do something that would change you, and I wouldn't. I don't want to change a single thing about you" he stated sincerely, and Phryne found herself feeling deeply touched. "I want you to be safe, and loved and to know that I will always support you and this child. And I want this child to grow up knowing that it has two parents who love it completely" he added. Phryne inhaled sharply at the thought, her hands beginning to tremble slightly. "But I don't want to pressure you, and I don't want you to feel trapped. I will understand if this isn't what you want" he said gently. "I know you need some time to think about it, and I don't want you to be afraid of your answer, whatever it may be" he added. Phryne swallowed hard, feeling tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I shan't raise the subject again. We can talk about it when you're ready to, okay?" Phryne slowly nodded.

"Okay" she agreed, her voice slightly choked.

Jack, who was worried that he had frightened Phryne, squeezed her hands tightly and was relieved to find her returning the response. Phryne considered his words, the implications of what he was suggesting, and the curious affect it was having upon her. She loved Jack deeply and cherished every moment they spent together, which felt so right and so effortless. He was the kindest, most noble man she had ever met and she trusted him implicitly; he had this remarkable ability to make her feel stronger and almost invincible whenever they worked together or discussed a complex matter. She loved the time they spent together, talking in the parlour, having dinner in the dining room, being alone in her bedroom. She found herself feeling frighteningly relaxed and content (and, indeed, dare she venture 'happy'?) when she would wake up in the morning and he would be there beside her; it had been terrifying but wonderful, and she had attempted to banish how easy and how comfortable this domestic infiltration into her life had become. The prospect of spending her life with him and their child was both terrifying and exhilarating, but as she considered it she found the possibility shrouded in a veil of impenetrable darkness; it seemed too simple, almost impossible, and invariably out of reach. She felt dizzied by the notion and deeply touched by his speech; he was thinking of her, of her and their child, and he was trying desperately to find a way for them to be together. Whilst she had anticipated him raising the possibility of marriage, she was overwhelmed by his kindness and his love for her and their baby. He said he didn't want to change her, and he meant it, and he was giving her as much time as she needed to decide upon her answer. Time which, she felt certain, would be agonising for him. She looked up at him with eyes glazed with tears as her guilt consumed her.

"I do love you, Jack" she said, her voice low and gentle. Jack ran his hand up her arm and moved towards her, prompting Phryne to lean forwards and wrap her arms around him. He was quite surprised by the action, and had been worried that his words would have frightened her and prompt her to question his feelings for her or his knowledge of her beliefs, or even ask him to leave; he was relieved that he had been wrong on those counts, and he closed her eyes and held her tightly, considering how deeply he loved her. He had meant every word of what he had told her; and they both believed it.

Jack held Phryne for several minutes before feeling her body become lax, her body leaning wearily against his, her gentle breathing even against his neck. He ran a hand up her back and slowly leaned back, tilting his head to the side to look down upon her face, and finding that her eyes were half-closed and her expression weary.

"You're tired" he said gently, running his hand down her back. Phryne's eyes opened wider at his words and she leaned back.

"I'm fine" she breathed.

"You're exhausted" he countered, fixing his eyes upon hers. He noticed her paleness, the slight redness to her eyes, the darkness beneath them. The combination of her pregnancy, the stress from the past week, the apprehension of the escaped prisoner who had broken into her home less than a day ago and the emotionally draining exchange between herself and Jack had drained her completely.

"No, I'm not" she lied, inhaling sharply and leaning back from his embrace. Her body ached with exhaustion and her eyes felt heavy and sore. "We have a lot more to discuss, Jack."

"And we will" he assured her, drawing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "But not tonight" he added gently, before rising from the couch and extending his hand to her. "Come on" he encouraged. Phryne accepted his hand and rose from the couch, standing unsteadily upon the ground before him, her eyes not leaving his. "You need to rest, Phryne" he said gently.

Phryne opened her mouth to protest but found herself devoid of speech; she was exhausted, emotionally as well as physically, and she needed some time to process everything that had happened so far, including Jack's selfless but concerning proposal of marriage. She was feeling light-headed and weary and she doubted that she would be able to concentrate for much longer, and the matters they needed to explore were serious and needed to be discussed with a clear head, as opposed to this thick, impenetrable fog which seemed to be clouding her mind at the moment.

"Fine" she said wearily, wrapping her fingers around Jack's and feeling him tighten his hold upon her in response. "But we need to talk about this, Jack."

"I know" he said gently, his voice low and sincere. She found herself comforted by that genuine, soothing voice of his and she nodded in agreement. Jack considered her for a moment, feeling suddenly quite nervous and conscious of his proximity to her, which could be difficult for her given his most recent question. "Would you like me to leave?" he asked politely.

"No" she returned instantly, her voice low but confident. "No, Jack, I… I'd like you to stay" she added, suddenly aware of the selfishness of her statement under the circumstances: surely he'd rather go home and consider their discussion privately and process the matters without her hysterics? But to her surprise and relief, Jack smiled gently at her answer.

"Thank you" he said, clasping her hand tightly in his own, as he led her up the staircase.

Jack led Phryne into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, looking down at her in the dimness of the room, which was lit solely by two lamps. The dimness of the room increased her exhaustion tenfold, and her eyes stung with tiredness and soreness from crying. Phryne squeezed his hand and offered him a tired smile.

"I'll just be a minute" she said gently, before slowly releasing her hand from his and heading into the bathroom.

Phryne walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, releasing a long breath as she did so, in an attempt to quell the feelings of nausea and panic which were threatening to overcome her. She walked mechanically over to the sink and turned on the tap, splashing cold water over her face and removing the tear lines which had stiffened upon her cheeks. She looked into mirror before her and stared into the glassy eyes of the woman in the reflection, a woman who has cold water dripping from her pale cheeks and a frightened expression upon her face; a woman she barely recognises. Phryne gripped the sink with unsteady hands as the conversation she had had with Jack downstairs repeated itself in her mind; she remembered his concern and his kindness, his words of reassurance, his declarations of love for her and their child, and his heartfelt proposal of marriage. She closed her eyes as panic gripped her heart, guilt coursing through her veins at the memory of the exchange. When she had found out about her pregnancy she had wrestled with the matter for days, terrified of all options and trying desperately to figure it out by herself, almost reaching a fatal decision without him and neglecting to tell him at all. And Jack, by comparison, had instinctively reacted by trying to ascertain what she wanted to do, pulling her out of her despair and determining to find a solution which would allow her, them, to keep this child. He acted selflessly and was willing to make tremendous sacrifices for her and their child, a child whose life she almost ended in a hotel room with a wine glass full of Apiol; an act which, incidentally, Jack had strove to understand and even offered her words of comfort and reassurance. Phryne's stomach clenched and she inhaled a shaking breath as her guilt washed over her once more, her eyes staring into the reflection before her for a few moments longer, before she tore her gaze away; she couldn't bear to look at that woman for a moment longer. She was exhausted, confused and deeply ashamed. And suddenly very, very hot.

Phryne turned away from the sink and quickly began to remove her clothes, placing each garment in a laundry basket beside the door before putting on a cream nightdress and matching robe. Phryne took a few calming breaths before turning the light out and heading back into the bedroom. As she closed the bathroom door behind her she glanced across the room and looked at Jack, who was dressed in one of the pairs of blue silk pyjamas he adopted after an unfortunate incident involving nerve tonic and a hastily opened door. Phryne relaxed slightly at the memory, a tired smile playing on her lips as Jack removed the cushions from the bed and drew the covers aside, before turning around to look at her. He watched her with incredible kindness and concern, his eyes warm and gentle, as he looked at her with care and adoration. His words of kindness, reassurance and devotion to their baby came back to her in a heartbeat, flooding her mind and filling her with comfort, and leaving her reassured by the fact that this baby had at least one parent whose primary instinct was to love and cherish it, and to keep it safe; and she herself was lucky to be loved by such a man who thought about her in the same way. Without thought or premeditation Phryne walked across the room and towards Jack, placing her hand upon his right cheek and drawing him towards her in a deep, sensual kiss. The kiss was passionate and bordering on desperate, conveying Phryne's gratitude, her guilt, her regret and her promise that she would make sure that Jack and the baby were both alright, whatever that may take. He tastes of whiskey and coffee and his unique scent overpowers her, causing her heart to race and his comfort to wash over her.

Jack, who had not anticipated Phryne's action or the strength of the kiss, responded quickly, kissing her with unrivalled passion as he ran his hands across her waist and up her back, pulling her gently to him. Phryne's fingers caressed his cheek before finding the nape of his neck and stroking his hair, her heart beating faster as the kiss intensified. After a short while Phryne gently broke the kiss, her deep green eyes staring into his. She found confidence and love returning her gaze, and his words of commitment to their baby and to her returned to the forefront of her mind, and for the first time in days she found herself feeling that perhaps the situation was not quite as hopeless as she had feared. She allowed her fingers to drift down his neck and towards his chest, where his hand captured hers, stroking it gently with his thumb and causing an impulse akin to electricity to shoot up her spine. She inhaled sharply and returned his gaze. They stared at each other for several moments, neither of them speaking, as words were unnecessary; they each knew what the other wanted to say. After a short while Jack squeezed Phryne's hand and she blinked herself from her reverie.

"You need to rest" she said gently, causing Phryne's awareness of her own exhaustion to return to her.

Phryne nodded in agreement and drew the covers aside, easing herself into the bed and lying down on the side closest to the window. Jack turned out the light and got into bed beside her, pulling the covers over them both as he lay down upon the mattress and turned to face her. The room was cool and silent and he could see her bright eyes through the darkness. He felt her presence beside him, heard her gentle breathing and was overcome by the scent of her perfume. Their faces were inches apart, and Phryne felt Jack place his hand tentatively upon her waist, finding the action imbuing her entire body with warmth. She inhaled deeply in the darkness and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to acknowledge the comfort of his presence and his touch, before edging slightly closer to him so that her that their bodies were touching. She could feel his heartbeat. Jack drew his arm around her and she placed her hand on his chest, her head resting on the pillow and against his body. She felt calm and reassured and almost completely devoid of the fear she had been experiencing over the past week; Jack always had an incredible ability to soothe her which was unparalleled, and even in these difficult circumstances and in her heightened emotional state he still seemed able to provide her with the same comfort. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, her tired eyes closing as she splayed her fingers across his chest, as his arm held her securely to him.

"It's going to be alright, Phryne" he whispered into the darkness, his breath warm against the top of her head. "I promise" he added tenderly. Phryne inhaled and adjusted her head so that her cheek was pressed to his chest, allowing his warmth and his scent to overwhelm her.

"I know" she replied gently, her voice low and tired with sleep. By the time Jack lowered his eyes to look upon her she was already fast asleep.

Phryne slept soundly that night for the first time in almost a week, her mind and body finally silencing her frightened thoughts of confusion and uncertainty for one night, allowing her the reprieve she so desperately needed. Jack, on the other hand, remained awake for over an hour, considering the matter of Phryne's pregnancy, their baby, and all their discussions and fears regarding the matter, as he held Phryne in his arms. He considered Phryne's fears over the baby's safety, as well as his own, and he continued to think of ways to keep their child safe. He completely understood Phryne's concerns and agreed with her whole-heartedly; but he had been struck by her broken tone, her terrified expression, and that look of incredible sadness in her eyes when they discussed the baby she so desperately wanted to keep. He had meant every word that he had said to her, and was confident of their abilities to keep this baby safe; their experience and their abilities meant that they were arguably the best able to look after the child and protect it from dangers associated not only with their work but the world they lived in.

Jack remembered how scared Phryne had been, how distraught and how terrified, and his heart broke for her. She must have been going through the most unimaginable torment over the past week and he hadn't even realised. He should have been there for her. She shouldn't have been alone. Jack held Phryne slightly tighter at the thought, leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers as she slept, as he found himself overcome by the love he had for this beautiful, incredible, selfless woman and the child she was carrying. He had meant it when he told her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, with them, and it was not out of a sense of obligation; of course he felt a duty to protect her and their child, but this was simply an extension of the strong, innate desire he felt to ensure Phryne's safety and well-being from the moment they met. He loved her, he loved them both, and the existence of this child intensified those feelings to such an extent that he felt certain his heart would burst. He wanted to be with her, to marry her, to spend his life with her without feeling the need to hide their relationship; he loved her and he loved this child and he did not want to conceal either from the world, much less to each other. Their marriage would also protect Phryne and the baby and provide them with stability, and demonstrate his unwavering love and commitment to them both. But he knew that Phryne held certain views on marriage, an innate reluctance to the concept, which he suspected stemmed from her own experiences with her father and Rene Doubois, as well as her fear of losing her independence. But he was nothing like those men and he would never, ever dream of changing a single thing about her; her independence and her strength were two of the central aspects of who she was, of the woman he adored. Jack knew that to suggest marriage to her must have been overwhelming for her, and he did everything he could to ensure she knew that he did not expect her to do anything she did not feel comfortable with, whilst assuring her of his love and commitment for both her and their child. Jack held Phryne to him and closed his eyes, his mind contemplating how she would consider his proposal and how she may respond, as he too fell asleep beside her.

Jack woke shortly after 7am the next morning, his tired eyes glancing at his watch and finding himself quite surprised by how long he had slept for; he and Phryne had gone upstairs just before nine o'clock the night before. He inhaled deeply and looked towards the window, which was emitting strobes of warm light into the room which danced upon the slumbering figure of the woman against him. Phryne, it appeared, was still in a very deep sleep. Her body was pressed to his, her head slightly inclined, her hand upon his chest. He smiled at the sight and tilted his head towards hers, kissing her gently upon the forehead as he held her close. She hummed lightly in response. He looked down upon her for several moments, her pale skin and dark hair, her beautiful lips and content expression; there was something different about her that morning, he thought, as he looked down upon her. He couldn't explain or even begin to describe what it was, but it was there, he was certain. Something about her was different, changed; she somehow appeared more beautiful to him. Jack stroked a stray lock of hair out of her face and found that she was still in a very deep state of sleep, which he was grateful for; he knew that there was more they needed to discuss and wanted Phryne to be as rested and as recovered as possible for what he knew would be a difficult conversation for her. A conversation which, he suspected, would not be made any easier for her given his proposal the night before; he had meant every word he had said, and his motivation for asking such a question was purely based on his love for her and their child, but he knew that such a subject would be difficult for her, and he cursed himself for his selfishness. But as he had made clear to her the night before, he would support whatever decision she decided to make, and he knew he would love her for it. However, before he could be assured that they would have this day completely to themselves, there was a phone call he needed to make. And so, with great care and mindful of the sleeping Phryne, Jack slowly removed her from his embrace and pulled the covers up over her, easing himself out of the bed and gathering his clothes. He quickly dressed himself and picked up his gun and personal effects from the table, casting one final glance back at Phryne to ensure she was still asleep, and then walked silently from the room.

Jack closed the bedroom door gently behind him, glancing cautiously around the corridor before heading downstairs. He replaced his gun and put his items back in the correct pockets as he descended the stairs, the sound of the stove and plates being collected alerted him to the fact that Mr Butler was clearly awake. As Jack reached the bottom of the staircase he found himself wondering whether the man ever actually slept, as he seemed to be everywhere at once and always readily available. He cast the thought from his mind and walked towards the phone, lifting the receiver and putting the call through, hanging up after he had made the necessary arrangements. As he did so, his attention befell a curious item beside the phone; it was a child's drawing of two people holding hands and a creature – a man – behind bars. Jack picked up the picture and considered it for a moment, noticing that one of the figures, in her feminine clothes and with her emerald eyes and ebony hair, was clearly Phryne Fisher. And the other, was it him? Jack considered the dark suit, the hair, the tie and the blue eyes and decided quickly that it was. He smiled slightly at the image, the thick lines and crayoned lines, the bright colours and exaggerated features. He quickly realised that it was the work of Phryne's most recent house guest, a parting gift for Miss Fisher, perhaps? He placed it back on the table beside the phone and smiled once more, making a mental note to ask her about it later, as he made his way back upstairs.

Jack walked quietly up the stairs and towards the bedroom, intending on checking on Phryne before waiting for her downstairs. He expected to open the door and find her still sound asleep in her bed, immersed beneath the sheets, her face a picture of calmness and contentment. But when he opened the door and found the bed empty, the covers tossed aside and no signs of Phryne in the room, he felt confused and slightly panicked by her absence. He stepped into the room and looked around, knowing that she had not come downstairs, but noting that she was most definitely not present in her room. As he reached the centre of the bedroom he heard a sound from the bathroom and turned immediately towards it, walking towards the partially-open door and pausing for a moment, as sounds of retching and staggered breathing came from inside the room. Jack reached for the door instinctively and pushed it open, stepping inside and pausing for a moment as his attention befell Phryne, who was kneeling on the floor and vomiting into the toilet. He walked forward and looked upon her with concern, noting how tense her body was, and how she convulsed as she retched, clutching the edge of the toilet with her right hand. He walked immediately towards her, crouching down behind her and placing a hand in the centre of her lower back, which was tense and very, very hot.

Phryne had not heard him coming in and jumped slightly at the contact, turning to face him with bright eyes, her expression weary and embarrassed. She'd inflicted enough on him over the past twelve hours and he shouldn't have to deal with this too. Before she could speak another wave of nausea overcame her and she leaned back over the toilet, being violently sick once again. Jack's stomach tightened at the sight of her in such discomfort, and he rubbed her back soothingly and offered her words of comfort, which she heard but was not able to understand in her current state. After a short while Phryne felt her stomach calm and the convulsions cease completely, as the familiar taste of bile burning in her throat greeted her once more. She released a shaken breath and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper which she dropped into the toilet, before hastily rising to her feet and flushing the chain. She stood so quickly that Jack was startled, but managed to rise and meet her standing.

"Sorry, Jack, I-" she breathed, her voice low and hoarse.

"Don't be" he said, his voice low and confused. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern, his hands finding her waist and steadying her. She looked worryingly pale and had risen too quickly. She remained still for a moment and was grateful that Jack's hands upon her seemed to prevent the room from spinning.

"I'm fine" she replied gently, her voice warm and reassuring. Jack looked at her uncertainly and nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Is there anything I-"

"I'm fine" she repeated, stroking his arm and offering him a weak smile. He looked down upon her and appeared unconvinced. "Really, Jack, it's nothing" she assured him. He continued to watch her for a few moments before nodding slowly in understanding; he had a limited understanding of pregnancy but he did know that morning sickness was a symptom.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he wondered out loud. Phryne gave him a reassuring look.

"Not long" she said gently, her voice low and assured. "It's not something that you need to worry about, Jack."

"Of course I am going to worry about you" he said gently, lowering his hands down her waist and resting them on his hips. Phryne was touched by his concern, but did not want him to be unduly concerned over her symptoms, especially not when there were far greater things which needed to be addressed.

"Everything's fine, I promise" Phryne stated, staring into his eyes confidently as she spoke. She was startlingly pale and her lips were a light shade of pink, but her gaze remained strong and commanding, and Jack found himself nodding automatically in response. "Do you have time for breakfast before work?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject, despite the rising feeling of nausea which the prospect of eating gave her. "Mr Butler would be more than happy to prepare something for you."

"I'm not going to work" he said gently. Phryne looked up at him with a confused expression. "I called the station and have arranged for Inspector Hawthorne to take over my duties for today" he explained, as Phryne listened attentively. "I am at your disposal, Miss Fisher."

"That's always nice to know, Jack" she teased, earning a small smile from the rapidly recovering inspector. She looked up at him warmly. "Why don't you go down to breakfast? I just need to shower and dress and I'll be with you in a few minutes" she said gently. Jack considered the request for a moment and nodded in response.

"Of course" he returned, stroking her face as he spoke. She looked up at him with her bright green eyes. "I'll be downstairs".

"I know" she replied gently, punctuating her statement with a small smile. Jack's eyes shone as he looked upon her and he nodded, lowering his hand from her cheek and walking from the bathroom.

Phryne listened as Jack left the bedroom and closed the door behind him, finding herself feeling embarrassed and guilty at him having found her like that. When she'd awoken suddenly to a strong feeling of nausea she had been grateful that he wasn't beside her, and hoped she'd be able to recover herself before seeing him. She hadn't wanted him to find her like that, to see her like that, ill and weak and vulnerable. Her stomach clenched at the thought and she turned towards the sink, continuing to consider the matter as she brushed her teeth thoroughly in an attempt to rid herself of the depressingly familiar vile aftertaste, the conversation she and Jack had last night playing on a loop in her mind once more. As soon as her teeth were clean Phryne found herself feeling much more human, and she splashed cool water over her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror, staring the woman in the eyes and resolving that she would do whatever it took to ensure the safety and well-being of the baby and Jack. She was relieved to find that she was able to stare this woman in the face without guilt or shame and without the need to turn her eyes away from her in disgust. This morning, at least.

Phryne showered, dressed and applied her make-up liberally, concealing the darkness beneath her eyes and the greyness of her pallor with her own expert hands. As she applied her red lipstick she leaned back and looked at her reflection and, satisfied with the result, inhaled deeply and rose from her seat. She walked briskly down the stairs, greeting Mr Butler in the corridor and accepting the post from him, offering him a smile as he looked down upon her, his gaze lingering for a moment longer than usual upon her. He didn't know what had happened yesterday evening, nor was it his business to, but the fact that the inspector was still here and Miss Fisher appeared much brighter were both reassuring signs, and they alleviated his concerns considerably.

"Would you care for breakfast, Miss?" he asked tentatively. Phryne's stomach lurched at the thought, but she hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch time and, although she'd never admit it to Jack, she was feeling rather faint.

"Just some toast and black coffee, Mr B, if you wouldn't mind?" she replied, leafing through her correspondence and separating them into categories. Mr Butler nodded.

"Not at all, Miss" he responded, as she opened the door to the dining room and stepped inside, with Mr Butler walking past her and heading into the kitchen. Phryne looked up as soon as she entered the room and watched as Jack turned towards her, placing his coffee cup down beside his untouched breakfast as he considered her for a few moments, his expression appearing notably more relieved as he did so; she appeared calm and bright and entirely composed. But he suspected that she was trying very hard to adopt all of those features.

"Good morning, Jack" Phryne said warmly, as she walked towards the table and drew up a seat beside his, placing her letters on the table and looking from his plate to his eyes. "Not hungry?"

Jack considered her for a few moments, noticing how much healthier and calmer she appeared; the confident, expensively-dressed and well made-up woman before him was a complete contrast to the distraught Phryne of last night and the embarrassed and worried Phryne from earlier that morning. His heart sank at the thought of her putting on such a display for his benefit.

"No" he said gently, looking into her eyes and finding a small but definite degree of fear lurking within. He reached across the table and put his hand over hers. "Phryne, I-"

Before Jack could continue his words were cut short by the sound of a knocking at the front door. As he turned towards the dining room door Mr Butler appeared from the kitchen and walked confidently through the room, heading into the corridor and towards the door. Phryne, who was used to unexpected visitors at all hours, began to pour herself some strong black coffee from the service set upon the table, which Mr B had provided for herself and the inspector in anticipation of her request for caffeine. As she drew the liquid to her lips she heard the front door close firmly behind the early morning visitor, who was now speaking with a calm and friendly Mr B in the hallway. _Clearly a close acquaintance_ , she thought, taking a few sips of the coffee and lowering it to the table just as there was a gentle knock upon the door.

"Yes?" Phryne called gently, as the caffeine coursed through her veins and made her feel even more awake than she had done previously. The door opened and Mr Butler appeared with a calm expression.

"Dr Macmillan, to see you Miss" he said gently, standing to the side to allow Mac to enter, before closing the door behind them and disappearing back into the kitchen.

Before either Phryne or Jack could speak, Mac walked into the room and smiled at Phryne as Mr B closed the door behind her. Her smile faltered slightly as she saw Jack, and she turned towards Phryne with a calm and composed expression.

"It's alright, Mac" Phryne said, her voice low and full of meaning. Mac stared at her for a moment and considered her tone, her eyes drifting towards Jack for a moment before focusing on Phryne once more. Mac nodded and took a step forward, taking up the chair opposite Phryne. Jack, who sensed Phryne's nervousness, squeezed her hand reassuringly. Once Mac was sat opposite her Phryne inhaled deeply. "Jack and I have discussed the… my condition" she explained, still finding it difficult and frightening to say more specific words out loud. Mac looked at her with a reassuring expression, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne, and she nodded.

"I'm glad" she said sincerely, offering her friend a warm smile. Phryne nodded.

"Would you care for breakfast, Mac?" Phryne asked pleasantly, and Mac shook her head.

"No, thank you" she replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you both" she explained, feeling guilty at this clear intrusion. "I'm on my way to the hospital and hoped to speak with you before I start my shift."

"Oh?" Phryne asked, looking at Mac intently. "Is everything alright?" Mac nodded slowly in response and looked at Jack for a moment, before turning her attention back to Phryne. She appeared calm and confident, and her previous words clearly indicated that it was alright to discuss her pregnancy in Jack's company; to an extent, at least.

"That's what I was hoping to find out" Mac said gently. Phryne stared at her, perplexed. "I wanted to arrange an appointment for you to come to see me, officially, this time" she explained, watching as Phryne continued to watch her expectantly. "It's nothing to worry about, just procedural" Mac added gently. Jack felt Phryne tense and he squeezed her hand reassuringly "I was hoping to run some tests and examine you more thoroughly, just to make sure everything is alright" she added, her words gentle and tentative. "I have a cancellation at 11am this morning, and was wondering if you'd be able to come in?" she asked. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. "Usually I'd be happy to wait until you reached twelve weeks until scheduling the appointment, but given the trauma you sustained and the bleeding following your collapse-" Phryne's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Jack's hand went limp on hers.

"Bleeding?" he asked, turning towards Phryne as he spoke. "You collapsed?" he asked with concern. Mac looked horrified and guilty and lowered her eyes immediately, as Phryne parted her lips and tried to summon the words to answer. She exhaled sharply.

"It was nothing, I-" she began, her eyes meeting Jack's concerned and doubtful ones. She inhaled deeply. "After Solomon attacked me I wasn't feeling well. I was in some pain and I came directly home" she began gently, watching as he nodded slowly in understanding, the memory of that day returning to him. "Mac had come over to give me the medical reports on his victims and whilst she was here I collapsed" she explained, her stomach clenching at the look of fear in his eyes. "There was some very slight bleeding but it wasn't serious" she stated, downplaying events slightly but not lying. Not completely, at least. "Mac took care of me and everything was alright. I woke up a short while later and that's when she told me about the pregnancy" she explained gently, watching as Jack's eyes met hers with a look of nervousness and deep concern. "It was nothing, I'm fine. The baby's fine" she stated with conviction, staring deep into his eyes as she spoke.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked gently, the words leaving his mouth before he had time to consider them fully. Phryne shook her head.

"I… I was shocked, I… I didn't know what to do and I didn't want you to find out like that" she explained. Jack nodded and put his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry" he replied sincerely, regretting his question and feeling pained at the thought of her having to go through something so traumatic. She must have been terrified.

"No, Jack, you don't have to-"

"It's alright" he assured her, looking at her warmly, before turning to Mac. "You're certain they're both alright?" Mac nodded.

"Yes. Phryne and the baby are both fine" she explained gently. "There was some bleeding but it was relatively minor. She wasn't in danger of miscarrying. She's strong" she added, smiling up at Phryne, who had grown slightly pale during this conversation. "But I would like you to come in" she explained tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"I'll see you at eleven" she replied gently. Mac smiled, feeling relieved.

"Thank you" she said, before rising from her seat. "I shan't disturb you any longer, I'm sorry for-"

"Mac, don't be silly" Phryne said gently, as she rose from her seat and walked towards her friend, the woman who had displayed such kindness and support in this past week. "Thank you for coming" she stated, her words heavy with meaning. Mac smiled.

"You are very welcome" she said, before turning towards Jack. "Goodbye, Inspector".

"Dr Macmillan" he said politely, offering her a small smile, before she turned on the spot and was escorted from the room by Phryne. By the time they reached the front door Mac turned on the spot with an apologetic and guilty expression.

"Phryne, I am so sorry-"

"No, Mac, don't be. It's fine" she explained, looking at her friend with warmth and gratitude. "I'll never be able to thank you for this. You've been so wonderful to me this past week, I'm not sure what I would have done without you" she added. Mac stepped forwards and placed a hand on her arm, which she stroked soothingly.

"It was my pleasure, Phryne" she replied warmly, as her friend considered her with nervous eyes. "And it isn't just me you have looking out for you now" she said gently. "Both of you" she added. Phryne smiled and nodded. Mac wondered what Phryne and Jack had discussed, and what they had decided, but knew that her friend would confide in her when she was ready to; which certainly would not be with the father of her child sitting in the next room. "I'll see you in a while, okay?" she said gently, leaning forward and kissing Phryne on the cheek.

"Yes" Phryne breathed, offering Mac a smile as she opened the door for her, watching her put her hat on as she walked down the pathway and towards a waiting taxi. Phryne closed the door behind her and exhaled deeply.

The pieces of her life which she had kept separate and hidden had collided and created the most incredible explosion of emotion and fear and possibility, and it was all very frightening and startlingly real. The prospect of the medical appointment with Mac terrified Phryne, but she knew it was something she had to do; it wasn't just about her own health any more, which she would once dismiss or put off when approached about the subject. It was about her baby. _Our baby_ , she corrected herself, as she walked back down the corridor and headed towards the dining room, preparing herself for yet another personal conversation with Jack Robinson.


	29. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for continuing to read and support this story, and for your patience. This chapter will clear up the loose ends regarding Phryne's decision, and the consequences of that decision will be explored in the following chapters. I understand that the last few chapters have been very slow, angsty and emotionally fraught for the characters, and I have been concerned about this leading them to become OOC (particularly Jack, whose dialogue I am finding quite tricky at the moment!) but hopefully the coming chapters will rectify this issue. I am also going to try and make the chapters shorter, as they are getting fairly lengthy. If you notice any OOCness/inconsistences/issues please do let me know, and I'll do everything I can to correct it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Thank you!**

 **HQ21**

Phryne walked down the corridor and back towards the dining room, opening the door slowly and calmly walking inside. Jack turned to look at her as she walked in, his gentle eyes meeting hers as she closed the door behind her. She felt relieved to find that he was looking at her with a kind and reassuring expression, devoid of anger or annoyance that he could (quite justifiably) be feeling under the circumstances. She walked slowly back towards the table and took up her seat beside him, finding her nervousness increasing notably due to their proximity. She inhaled sharply and turned towards him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jack" she said sincerely. "I was shocked and scared and I was struggling to come to terms with the news of my pregnancy" she added, watching as Jack nodded gently in understanding and continued to watch her attentively. "I was terrified" she admitted. "I didn't know what to do, I was trying to process the information myself" she continued, her eyes meeting his. "But I couldn't let you find out like that. I didn't want to subject you to-"

"You don't have to explain, Phryne" he responded kindly, watching as her bright eyes stared deeply into his own. "I'd imagine the news came as quite a shock, and it's perfectly understandable that you needed some time to process it" he added. "But I don't want you to worry about me in this, alright?" he stated gently. "I don't want you to feel like you are alone, not for a moment."

"I don't" Phryne replied honestly, as Jack's hand clasped hers gently, causing her body to resonate with warmth. She offered him a small smile. "Thank you." Jack nodded in response to her statement and offered her a warm smile, his eyes surveying her face and finding signs of nervousness and unease. "Would you come to the hospital appointment with me?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. Jack squeezed her hand tighter, knowing how she hated appearing vulnerable or dependent, and knowing how difficult it must be for her to ask the question.

"Of course I will" he said gently. Phryne smiled slightly and appeared visibly relieved.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied. Jack squeezed her hand tighter in response.

Before either of them could speak, their attention was drawn to the door leading to the kitchen, as Mr Butler walked into the dining room with Phryne's toast and some fresh coffee. The scent of toast was absolutely divine and awoke a hunger in Phryne which she had not realised existed.

"You are wonderful Mr B" she smiled, picking up a piece of toast and buttering it liberally. Mr Butler smiled.

"Will that be all, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you" she replied, placing the knife beside her and taking a bite of the hot toast. The taste was deliciously comforting and she savoured every bite, finishing the first slice before Mr B had got back into the kitchen. Jack suppressed a small smile.

After Phryne had eaten three slices of toast and consumed two cups of strong coffee, she and Jack went into the parlour and continued their conversation from the previous night. They discussed potential security measures for the house, staff and themselves, which would protect the baby during and after Phryne's pregnancy. The subject made Phryne feel on edge and uncharacteristically nervous, but it needed to be addressed and they discussed their options thoroughly. Throughout their conversation Phryne kept an eye on the clock on the mantelpiece, her stomach clenching as the minutes wore on. The prospect of going to a medical appointment at the hospital was unsettling, and it made the situation seem frighteningly more real than it had done previously. Although Phryne had moved beyond considering her pregnancy and the baby as a concept, she had been able to establish a certain degree of detachment from reality when discussing it, as a self-protection measure which stopped her from completely falling apart. But the protective bubble she had created for herself would be burst the moment she walked into that examination room. Mac had examined her before when she collapsed, but she had been unconscious for the entire time and therefore remained oblivious throughout. The prospect of being officially examined in a hospital, with examination tables, medical equipment and those hideous, uncomfortable gowns filled Phryne with dread, with everything now seeming frighteningly too real. And what if the examination revealed that there was something wrong with the baby? Her stomach tightened at the thought. She had had a very stressful week since discovering her condition, and she had hardly been relaxing during the first couple of months of her pregnancy. She had been partying, drinking, attacked on multiple occasions, working constantly and eating very little. She was constantly feeling nauseous and tired and her nerves were on edge, which couldn't be healthy for her or the baby. She was struggling to keep anything down at all, and gave the toast she had consumed another hour or so (which she decided was a generous estimation) before she found herself being violently sick yet again. Suddenly, Phryne found memories of everything that had happened over the past two months which could pose a risk to her pregnancy came flooding to her mind, causing her to pale and her eyes to widen. Jack, who noticed her rising discomfort, called her name gently and drew her from her thoughts.

"Phryne?" he said, causing her to blink once and turn back towards him with an expectant expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she lied, her voice calm and almost believable; but her paleness and the fear in her eyes gave her away. She knew that Jack had sensed the lie and quickly turned her attention towards the clock. "It's almost ten-thirty, we should get ready to leave" she explained gently, rising from her seat. Jack rose with her and reached for her arm.

"Phryne" he said, his voice low and kind. She turned towards him with an unreadable expression. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. Phryne stared at him for a moment before inhaling sharply, knowing that it would be pointless to try and deny her rising anxiety.

"The appointment, I…" she began, breaking off as she realised that she was unable to put her fears into words. She sighed in frustration.

"It's alright" Jack reassured her, his gentle voice soothing her instantly. "It's just routine, it's nothing to worry about" he added. "We just need to make sure that you and the baby are alright" he explained.

The words sounded so strange to Phryne, especially coming from Jack's lips. She looked up into his eyes, grateful that he had addressed the concerns which she felt unable to put into words.

"Mac and I will be with you, and you're going to be fine" he assured her. She nodded in understanding and offered him a small smile.

"I'll just get my coat" she said, running her hand down his arm before turning and leaving the room.

Phryne walked towards the coat stand and picked up her coat, cloche and bag, checking the items were inside it and securing it shut. Jack emerged from the parlour and collected his own garments, helping Phryne into her coat before putting his own on. Just as they were about to leave Mr Butler emerged from the dining room.

"Ah, Mr Butler" Phryne breathed, her bright eyes meeting his. "Jack and I are going out for a short while, but we shan't be long" she said pleasantly, Jack noting that her tone was devoid of the fear and hesitation it had borne just a few minutes before. Mr Butler nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Miss" he said, before disappearing into the parlour.

Phryne swallowed hard, adjusted her cloche and picked up her bag.

"Ready?" she asked, her eyes meeting Jack's as she turned to face him. He nodded. "You don't object to me driving, do you Inspector?" she asked.

"I always object to you driving, Miss Fisher" he replied dryly, putting on his hat and following her towards the front door. Phryne smirked and led him onto the street and towards her beloved car.

Phryne had seemed calm and composed during the drive to the hospital, but when she pulled up outside and looked towards the building she hesitated for a moment, before inhaling deeply and easing herself out of the car. Jack watched her silently, getting out of the car and following her into the building, where she led him down the familiar corridor and towards the maternity department.

Phryne's heart was racing and she felt very nauseous, but she walked confidently down the corridor beside Jack and stepped into the maternity department. As soon as she cast her eyes around the room and smelled the clean and sterile scents of the department she felt her stomach tighten, and she resisted a strong urge to turn around and head back towards the car. Jack must have sensed her anxiety as he placed his hand gently upon the centre of her back, which drew her back into the present with a start, and she continued to walk into the department, which was surprisingly empty. As she quickly scanned the room and confirmed that no one was there, the sound of a door opening drew her attention towards Mac's office. Phryne watched as Mac stepped out of her office first, closely followed by a woman slightly younger than Phryne who was clearly heavily pregnant. Phryne's eyes drifted to her stomach and she felt anxiety grip her once more, as the startling reality of her situation struck her with an almost physical force. She managed to recover herself quickly and returned the smile of the young woman as she walked past her, her hand placed tentatively over her prominent stomach. Phryne exhaled sharply.

"Phryne, Jack" Mac said pleasantly as she walked towards them, causing Phryne to fix her attention upon her friend. "Thank you for coming at such short notice" she added.

"Not at all" Phryne returned. "Thank you for making the time to see me" she said, forcing a small smile. Mac nodded.

"Shall we?" she asked, gesturing towards the door to her office. Phryne nodded and began to follow her, before feeling Jack's hand upon her arm, gently tugging her towards him. She turned around and looked up at him.

"Would you like me to come in with you or-"

"Yes" Phryne interceded, the haste of her response causing her to falter slightly. "Sorry, I… If you'd rather wait outside then-"

"No, I… I'd like to come with you but I'd understand if you wanted to be-"

"It's fine, Jack" she said gently, offering him a reassuringly look which calmed him. "Come on" she encouraged, leading him into the room.

Phryne cast a curious glance around the familiar room as she entered, as though she were seeing it for the first time; really seeing it. She heard Mac close the door behind them and watched as she headed towards her desk, gesturing for Phryne and Jack to sit before her. They complied, removing their coats and hats before taking up seats opposite Mac and looking up at her expectantly.

"How have you been feeling, Phryne?" Mac asked gently, opening a manila folder in front of her and removing the cap from her fountain pen. Phryne, who felt she had just entered a Police interrogation, shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Fine" she replied simply. Mac stared at her for a moment and Phryne could feel Jack's eyes upon her. She sighed. "I've been quite nauseous lately and incredibly tired" she admitted. Mac watched her intently for a moment and then nodded.

"How frequently do you experience the nausea?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a few moments, and felt acutely aware of Jack's proximity to her. She swallowed.

"I feel nauseous several times a day, but I'm not always sick" she explained. Mac nodded.

"When do you feel most nauseous?" she asked. Phryne reflected.

"Mostly in the mornings and early afternoon" she responded, "or whenever someone cooks red meat" she sighed, memories of the smell causing her to pale slightly.

"How's your appetite?" Mac asked gently. Phryne faltered. "Phryne" Mac encouraged, her voice low and kind.

"It's not" Phryne replied. "I feel hungry quite often but I can't seem to keep anything down" she explained. She could sense Jack's concerned eyes upon her. "I'm sure it's only temporary" she placated, as she turned to meet his gaze. "I'm fine." Jack nodded slowly and then looked towards Mac.

"It is quite common to experience varying degrees of nausea and tiredness during pregnancy, particularly in the first trimester" she explained. "Many women find the levels reduce after twelve weeks, so hopefully you'll begin to feel slightly better in a couple of weeks' time." Phryne nodded absently. "But until such a time, it's important that you keep hydrated, and try to eat" Mac added tentatively.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Have you been experiencing any symptoms which have concerned you since I last examined you?" Mac asked.

"Such as?" Phryne responded.

"Any abdominal cramping or bleeding?"

"No" Phryne returned promptly.

"Any dizziness or fainting?" Mac asked. Phryne's lips parted slightly and she looked up at Mac with some hesitation.

"I've experienced the occasional bout of dizziness but I haven't fainted" she replied gently. Mac nodded, and Phryne turned towards Jack once more, who was watching her with concern.

"It's perfectly normal, Jack" Mac said gently, causing him to nod in response.

"And given the fact that I haven't been able to eat much over the past week or so it's hardly surprising" Phryne added, as she looked at Jack with a warm expression. Jack nodded slightly.

"Is there anything you are able to eat?" he asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Toast, apparently" she replied lightly, finding herself slightly surprised by the fact that she had managed to retain her breakfast. "Black coffee is also rather wonderful at compensating for my lack of appetite" she added.

"Phryne, I'd like you to try and cut down on your caffeine intake" Mac said gently, causing Phryne to turn towards her with wide eyes. "High levels of caffeine aren't good for the baby" she explained. Phryne's lips parted and she seemed poised to speak, before sighing and nodding in response.

"Very well, Mac" she replied gently, knowing that Mac would not make such a suggestion if she did not feel it necessary; although it was challenging enough to give up alcohol, she'd miss her strong coffee significantly more, but she would give it up in a heartbeat if it posed a danger to the baby. "Though I fear I'll spend the next seven months in a comatose state" she added drily.

"If you feel tired you should allow yourself to rest, especially given the trauma you sustained and the hectic nature of your work and personal life" Mac suggested tentatively. Phryne nodded absently in agreement, her anxiety over her pregnancy returning to her and making her feel slightly nauseous; she always did as she wanted, eating and drinking whatever she felt like without worrying about the consequences, but that freedom was no longer afforded to her. She had always prided herself on the fact that she could attend a function or party one evening, return in the early hours and be fully functional the next morning even if she was awoken at the most ungodly of hours; but now she found herself feeling very much out of touch with her own body, and her loss of control in some of these areas of her life left her feeling very unsettled. It was almost as though her body was no longer her own; and not only did she have to share it, but she was responsible for the baby which was growing inside her, and completely dependent on her and the decisions she would make, a prospect which Phryne found terrifying. Phryne found her hands encased by Jack's, who clasped them gently in his, which sobered her instantly. She banished these thoughts immediately and resolved not to mention them, knowing how selfish and how ridiculous they sounded. Instead she returned her attention to Mac, who was still talking. "Are you sleeping alright?" Mac asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, I believe so" she replied. "It feels like I spend more of my time asleep than I do awake."

"Do you find yourself feeling tired earlier than usual in the evenings or are you falling asleep during the day?" Mac asked.

"Both" Phryne replied, remembering the occasions in the past week (and longer) where she found herself falling asleep in the parlour just before dinner, or heading to her room before 8pm.

"That's perfectly normal" Mac reassured her. "As I said, many women notice an improvement after twelve weeks. Some of them report feeling an increase in energy."

"I'm fine, really" Phryne stated confidently. "When I'm awake I'm perfectly alright and I feel relatively normal" she added. "But when I have the slightest opportunity to sleep my body seems to crave it." Mac nodded in understanding and made some additional notes in a file before her, which Phryne glanced at curiously.

"Okay" Mac replied, as she wrote some notes on the file and then looked up towards Phryne. "Is there anything you wanted to ask me, or anything you're worried about?"

A thousand questions entered Phryne's mind, questions about the baby, her body, pregnancy in general, and a plethora of other subjects. Her ignorance on these subjects worried her, but the answers to her questions concerned her even more. She wasn't ready to ask these questions yet, she didn't want to subject Jack to any more of her hysteria, and she knew that as soon as she posed the first of her questions the others would come flooding out too. She wasn't ready. She wasn't.

"No, I don't believe so" she lied. Mac considered her for several moments before nodding slowly.

"Alright" she said gently, her eyes meeting Phryne's. "What I'd like to do next is take your blood pressure, heart rate and a blood sample for tests" she explained. "It's nothing to worry about, it's purely procedural." Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Where do you want me?" she asked lightly. Mac rose from her seat.

"If you could make your way over to the examination table and sit down we can begin" Mac replied gently.

Jack removed his hand from Phryne's and she rose from her seat, walking towards the examination table and pushing herself onto it, perching on the edge and tucking one leg behind the other. Jack had risen from his seat and walked with her, and was now standing a few feet away, watching her with a warm and reassuring expression which calmed her slightly. Mac took Phryne's blood pressure, listened to her heart and recorded both numbers on her file. She then took a sample of her blood and labelled it, placing it on a tray beside the examination table. Phryne and Jack both looked up at her expectantly.

"Your blood pressure is slightly low, but it's nothing to worry about" Mac informed Phryne, who stared at her for a few moments. "It's very common in pregnancy, and it's only slightly lower than I'd like. We'll keep an eye on it, okay?" Phryne nodded automatically in response.

"Are there any symptoms we should be looking out for?" Jack asked tentatively, causing both women to turn towards him.

"Dizziness and fainting would be the main ones, but they are also common symptoms in pregnancy" Mac explained gently, before offering the Inspector a reassuring expression. "But Phryne's blood pressure is only slightly low and we will continue to monitor it."

"It's alright, Jack" Phryne said gently, offering him a small smile, as she concealed her own concerns regarding the fact. "If Mac thought it was anything to worry about she'd tell us."

"Of course" Jack responded, looking from Phryne to Mac. "Thank you, Dr Macmillan."

"It's my pleasure" she replied sincerely, offering Phryne a warm smile. "Your heart rate is absolutely perfect" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding. "What I'd like to do now is examine your abdomen, alright?"

Phryne nodded in response, planting her palms upon the examination table and inhaling deeply.

"If you can just lie back for me" Mac encouraged, as Phryne brought her legs around and onto the table, before moving into the correct position and lying down. Jack moved so that he was standing near her head, just a foot or so from her.

Phryne lay back and looked up at the ceiling, staring at the tiles as she felt her heart racing in her chest, and that sickening feeling of nausea return to her. She gripped the edge of the table with her right hand and held on tightly to calm herself. She heard Mac talking to her and place her hands on her blouse, undoing several buttons to reveal her abdomen. Phryne nodded in assent to Mac's questions, feeling her undo the top button of her trousers and pull them down an inch or so. Mac then moved to stand beside Phryne's abdomen, placing her warm hands upon it as she began her examination. Phryne's breath caught in her throat.

Jack, who had noticed Phryne's anxiety, took a step closer to her and reached for her hand, which slowly released its grip on the edge of the table and clasped his tightly in response. She felt tense and warm and trembled slightly, and Jack looked up to her face and found that she was staring up at the ceiling, before lowering her eyes to her abdomen, her expression softening.

"The bruising is going down nicely, and everything appears to be fine" Mac said gently, her calm and reassuring tone soothing Phryne, who felt relief flood her. "Do you feel any tenderness at all?" she asked.

"No" Phryne replied, shaking her head slightly as she spoke. Mac nodded and drew her blouse back across her, before looking up at Phryne.

"Phryne, I need to examine you more intimately" she explained delicately, her eyes travelling from her friend to Jack. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded in understanding, as Jack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be outside, alright?" he said gently, causing Phryne to turn towards him and nod.

"Alright" she replied gently, as he leaned down towards her and kissed her on the forehead, the gesture causing warmth to radiate throughout her body.

Mac smiled warmly as Phryne's eyes met his, her expression becoming calming and more content than it had been since she entered the room. Jack then stood up tall and squeezed her hand once more, before slowly removing his hand from hers and leaving the room, closing it behind him with a gentle click. Phryne turned her attention from the closed door to Mac, who was watching her with a warm and reassuring expression. Mac wanted to talk to Phryne about Jack and the revelation of her pregnancy, but her priority was her patient's wellbeing, and she could see from Phryne's barely-concealed anxiety that she was absolutely terrified.

"I just need you to remove your shoes, trousers and underwear and then I can begin the examination" Mac said gently, watching as Phryne nodded automatically in response. "It won't take long" she reassured her. Phryne offered her a weak smile and eased herself off of the examination table, as Mac handed her a blanket and drew a screen across, shielding the area from the rest of the room. "Take your time" she said gently, placing her hand upon Phryne's arm, before turning and walking back towards her desk.

Phryne dropped the blanket onto the bed and quickly removed her clothing, placing it upon a chair beside her, before easing herself back onto the table. She could hear the sound of running water and Mac walking across the room, which caused her stomach to tighten. She draped the thin blanket across her thighs, and sat in the centre of the bed staring at the screen for several moments, her anxiety gripping her. She released several short breaths and stared up at the ceiling to calm herself, before inhaling sharply and turning towards Mac's desk.

"Mac" she called gently, relieved to find that her voice sounded both confident and assured, despite the rising feeling of apprehension she was experiencing. Mac appeared within seconds and offered her a warm smile.

"Are you ready?" she asked tentatively. Phryne nodded immediately in response. "Okay, sweetheart. I need you to lie back for me, alright? Try to relax" she said gently.

Phryne complied, leaning back against the examination table once more and gripping the edge of it with her right hand, draping her left forearm instinctively across her abdomen. Mac noticed this and looked from Phryne's arm to her face, which bore signs of tension and concealed anxiety. She looked up at her.

"Phryne" she said gently, causing her friend to look towards her immediately. "It's alright" she said gently, watching as Phryne nodded in agreement. "I'll be as quick as I can, but if you want me to stop at any time just tell me." Phryne swallowed and nodded once more, before inhaling deeply and staring up towards the ceiling.

Mac gently encouraged Phryne's legs apart, into a curious position that Phryne found slightly uncomfortable, as she began the examination. During the brief examination Phryne found her heart racing and her stomach clenching, as memories of everything she had done or experienced over the past two months which could compromise her pregnancy came flooding back to her, including her own recent hysteria and nutritional neglect. Her breath caught in her throat at her thought and she bit the inside of her cheek, as guilt from her actions and her omissions began to flood through her. Her self-condemning mind was only brought back to the present by the sound of Mac's voice, and the feeling of her hand upon her leg.

"Phryne" she called again, prompting her friend to blink and look down towards her, lowering her legs onto the table. "Everything's fine, sweetheart" she assured her. Mac watched as Phryne visibly relaxed at the news, sighing in relief and leaning back against the examination table, feeling dizzy with relief. "All is as it should be, and there are no signs of bleeding" she added gently.

"Thank you, Mac" she said, her voice low and gentle. She then pushed herself into a sitting position and drew the blanket across her legs, feeling suddenly conscious of her state of undress.

"How are you, Phryne?" Mac asked suddenly, causing her friend to look up at her expectantly. "Really" she added. Phryne considered the question for a moment before offering Mac a warm smile.

"I'm fine" she replied, her features calm and her voice sincere. Mac was relieved to find that she believed her.

"And the inspector?" Mac prompted gently.

Phryne nodded, having anticipated this question and finding herself grateful that she had someone else to discuss the matter with. She pushed herself into a sitting position and watched as her friend walked slowly towards her, leaning against the examination table and planting her palms onto it, before angling herself so that she was facing Phryne. Mac looked at Phryne with a warm expression.

"Jack seems to have taken the news very well" Mac said gently, watching as Phryne inhaled sharply and slowly nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied gently, her memories of her conversation with him and his immediate reassurances and attempts to console her returning to the forefront of her mind. "Yes, he did" she added, before outlining the conversation they shared to Mac, who listened attentively, nodding at intervals but remaining completely silent throughout. Phryne revealed the discussion in full, including her admission about the incident in the Windsor. As Phryne neared the end of her speech she looked nervously into her friend's eyes and inhaled sharply. "He asked me to marry him, Mac" she said gently. Mac nodded in response and offered her a reassuring look.

"Yes, I thought he would" Mac stated gently.

"So did I" Phryne replied. Mac looked up at her with a warm expression.

"And how do you feel about that?" Mac asked tentatively. Phryne sighed gently.

"Jack is a good, kind, wonderful man" she began, her face brightening as she spoke of him. "He has this innate sense of duty and obligation, an almost physical requirement to always do the right thing" she added solemnly, her eyes meeting Mac's. "I don't want to trap him, Mac. I've lived my life fighting against convention and various attempts to get me to conform to what society expects me to do" she added. "I don't want Jack to experience that too. I won't allow him to be subjected to that." Mac turned towards Phryne and looked at her with kind and gentle eyes.

"Jack is a good man" she said simply. "He is noble and kind and intelligent, and he is both morally and professionally bound to act with decorum and duty" she explained, watching as Phryne nodded solemnly in response. "But he also loves you passionately" she added, the declaration taking Phryne quite by surprise, causing her to look up at her friend with a quizzical look. "You can tell from the way he is around you, the way he's always been around you" she continued. "I don't doubt that Jack feels a duty to care for you and this baby, but I am certain that he is not acting solely out of obligation or social requirement" she stated with conviction. "He loves you, Phryne" she stated sincerely. "God help him" she added lightly, causing a small smile to play on Phryne's lips. "And I think that you love him too" she ventured gently, watching as her friend met her gaze with clear, bright eyes. "But due to circumstance and other factors, neither of you were able to act on that until quite recently" she added gently, Phryne's eyes remaining fixed upon hers. "Perhaps this baby is giving you both the opportunity that you've been denying yourselves" she said gently, watching as Phryne inhaled sharply in response.

"Jack said something very similar just last night" she replied. "I know that, under the circumstances, marriage does seem like the obvious option" she explained candidly, her heart racing as she spoke. "But Jack has always done everything he can to respect my independence, to not change a single thing about me, despite how infuriating and insufferable some of my actions can be" she added. "For me to trap him as my family and as society has tried to trap me would be unbearably cruel and completely unjust." Mac leaned closer to Phryne and took her hand.

"Jack loves you" Mac repeated, speaking slowly and with great care. "There is not a doubt in my mind that he proposed out of love, not just some archaic sense of obligation" she added. "Marriage does have profound social benefits for you both, certainly. It will ensure that both of your reputations, and the reputation of this child, remain intact and inscrutable" she explained. "You and Jack have this… affinity, this indescribable connection which is so powerful it's almost tangible. I can feel it whenever I'm in the same room as you both" she continued. "I know we've never discussed it outright, but I can tell how deeply you care for him, it's clear, Phryne" she said gently. "You are both emotionally connected and devoted to each other in a way which is even stronger than marriage" she added. "You wouldn't be trapping him, Phryne, and you wouldn't be trapped either. In a way, such a union would allow you both to be freer than you otherwise could be" she stated. "The irony of which I fully appreciated" she added lightly, causing the pensive Phryne to stifle a small laugh. Mac looked at her with a kind and warm expression. "I know that the prospect of marriage terrifies you, and it's something you've always been averse to" she stated candidly. "But you and Jack are already deeply committed to each other and this child in a way that supersedes any legal document" she explained. "As you said, Jack would never try and change you or alter you, or fit you into that tiny little box which polite society believes that married women should occupy" she added, her tone adopting a mildly annoying edge at her social critique. "But it is your decision, Phryne. And whatever you decide to do I will support you completely" she stated, feeling Phryne squeeze her hand in response.

Phryne, who had been quite lost in Mac's words and who had acknowledged the truth in them, felt herself calming beneath her friend's touch and her counsel.

"Thank you, Mac" she replied gently, before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her, and pulling her into a warm embrace. A few moments later Phryne removed herself from the hug and inhaled sharply. "I should get dressed. Could you please let Jack know that everything is alright, and bring him into the room in a minute or so? He's probably having several litters of kittens outside" she added. Mac smiled and assured her that she would, walking across the room and washing her hands before heading towards the door, which Phryne heard close gently behind her.

Mac stepped into the waiting area and found Jack examining a painting on the wall beside her office. Upon hearing her approach him he turned around and walked towards her.

"How is she?" he asked, his voice low and calm, but nervousness present in his eyes.

"She is absolutely fine" Mac replied warmly.

"And the baby?" Jack prompted, the word still feeling strange to him when he uttered it.

"Perfectly healthy" Mac responded immediately. "Everything is progressing as normal. I'll send off her blood for tests and we'll have the results within the week. I'll make sure I see her frequently and we'll keep an eye on how she's doing" Mac reassured him. She inhaled sharply and looked into Jack's eyes. "We both know how dedicated Phryne is to her work, and how she often finds herself in fairly… interesting situations" she stated delicately. Jack nodded in concern. "The first three months of pregnancy are very risky, for Phryne and the baby" she explained. "It's important that she is as calm and relaxed, that she eats well and rests frequently, and is subjected to as little stress as possible" she added. "I appreciate what a herculean task that will be" she stated lightly, offering him a knowing look, "but she listens to you, and she trusts you implicitly". Jack nodded in understanding.

"I'll make sure she's alright" he responded with conviction, "that they're both alright" he corrected. Mac looked at him warmly and nodded.

"I don't doubt it, Inspector" she replied politely, offering him a reassuring smile. "Would you like to come back inside?" Jack nodded in response and Mac led him back into the room.

By the time they re-entered the room Phryne had dressed herself and moved the screen back to its original position, and was walking across the room back towards Mac's desk when the door opened. She looked up and watched as Mac stepped to the side slightly, allowing Jack into the room and closing the door behind them. Jack walked up to Phryne and their eyes met, and he felt relieved at the look of calmness and contentment which she bore, her expression now clear from anxiety and apprehension. She nodded in response to his unasked question and felt his hand on the centre of her back as he guided her back towards their chairs, which they stood behind. Mac perched herself on the edge of her desk and looked down upon them.

"As I've explained to Jack, I will send your blood off for tests and we should have the results within a week" she stated gently. Phryne nodded in understanding. "In the meantime, I want you to try and rest as much as you need, eat as much as you feel able to, and keep hydrated" she explained. "If you could avoid escaped prisoners, knife-wielding kidnappers and murderous villains I would also be very much obliged" she added gently, earning a nod from Jack and a playful eye-roll from Phryne, who sensed that Mac would discuss her concerns over her safety and wellbeing with Jack; which was a prospect which filled her with warmth, not annoyance.

"Of course" Jack responded, prompting Phryne to look up at him. She sighed gently and turned back towards Mac.

"I'll certainly try, Mac" she stated, removing her coat from the back of her chair and putting it on. "Thank you" she said sincerely, as Mac picked her cloche up from her desk and handed it to her.

"My pleasure" she replied with conviction. "I'd like to see you again in around two weeks' time, which will be just before you reach twelve weeks. I'll call you later to schedule the appointment" she stated, and Phryne nodded in response. "If you have any questions or any concerns, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant, call me straight away" she stated imploringly, her intelligent eyes staring into Phryne's.

"I will" Phryne replied, watching as Mac's gaze upon her intensified. "I will" she repeated confidently. Mac nodded.

"Thank you, Mac" Jack stated, extending his hand, which she shook.

"Not at all" she smiled, before walking Jack and Phryne out of the office. "I'll speak to you soon" she said to Phryne, placing her hand upon her arm. Phryne nodded and kissed her on the cheek, before being led from the department by Jack. Mac watched them both walk away together and found herself wondering what Phryne's decision would be, recalling the conversation she had just had with her friend and noting that she did not mention her own concerns or distaste about the prospect of marriage.

Phryne and Jack walked down the now familiar corridor, through the hospital and outside, where the fresh air drifted lightly across Phryne's skin and cooled her instantly. She found herself feeling remarkably calmer and much relieved after her appointment, due to Mac's assurances that the baby was alright. Although the prospect of a significant reduction in caffeine concerned her, she dispelled it instantly, resolving to comply with this without issue. Mac's words on the subject of Jack's proposal played heavily on her mind, and she found herself thinking about them deeply, and mirroring her own thoughts remarkably well. By the time they reached the car Phryne felt much more in control and less afraid than she had done less than an hour ago, despite the concerns which still existed within her mind. However, she was notably calmer and visibly more relaxed. She even allowed Jack to drive.

Phryne and Jack arrived back at Phryne's house in St Kilda shortly after midday, and were hanging up their coats when Mr Butler emerged from the kitchen with an apologetic expression upon his face.

"Hello, Mr B" Phryne said warmly, her keen eyes noting his expression. "Something wrong?" Mr Butler gave her a reassuring smile.

"Whilst you were out, Miss Fisher, the Police Station telephoned three times and are quite keen to get hold of the Inspector" he explained, turning towards Jack as he spoke. "I spoke to an Inspector Hawthorne who stated that he needs to speak to you as a matter of urgency regarding the Volenti trial" he explained. Jack sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" he said, as Mr Butler headed back towards the kitchen. Phryne turned towards him as she hung up her hat,

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Jack looked at her apologetically.

"Carlos Volenti is the head of a local gang whose trial is due to begin next week" he explained. "We apprehended him whilst you were in England and he's been on remand since. He's looking at serious jail time for crimes involving people smuggling, drugs offences and various weapons charges" he added, watching as Phryne nodded and continued to listen attentively. "As you can imagine, we've had several issues arise between his arrest and the trial date, with his trial being adjourned on several occasions for various reasons. Evidence going missing, witnesses disappearing and so on" he said. Phryne nodded.

"I understand" she replied kindly. "You should go." Jack looked up at her with a hesitant expression.

"Under the circumstances, Phryne-"

"Jack, it's fine" she reassured him. "I'm alright, this can wait" she explained gently. "Mr Volenti's trial and imminent imprisonment cannot" she added. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding reluctantly in agreement.

"Would you mind if I used your telephone?"

"You don't have to ask" she assured him. He nodded almost imperceptibly and turned towards it.

After a brief conversation with Inspector Hawthorne, Jack hung up the phone and walked back towards Phryne.

"Two of the witnesses have disappeared and there are concerns over their safety" he explained. "I've spoken with them both on several occasions and-"

"You don't have to explain" Phryne replied warmly. "Go" she said. Jack inhaled sharply and nodded, before leaning down and kissing her gently upon the cheek. Phryne considered the gesture, noting how ever since she had revealed her condition to him he had adopted an even more tender and gentle approach with her, in terms of gentle touches, lingering kisses and concerned eyes. She resolved to reassure him that she was fine and would not break, and that he did not need to worry; though she felt fairly certain that her efforts would be in vain.

"Are you free this evening?" he asked.

"Always, Jack" she smiled, as he ran his hand lightly down her cheek and nodded, grabbing his hat and coat from the rack and leaving the building.

Phryne inhaled deeply and turned away from the door, finding herself struck by how the quietness of her house seemed to encourage her previously suppressed thought to rise even louder. She placed her hand on her forehead and exhaled sharply, before turning on the spot and heading upstairs and into her bedroom, deciding that a nice hot bath was just what she needed.

Phryne had a long, hot bath, immersing herself completely in the wild rose-scented water and leaning back, closing her eyes and allowing the water to soothe her. She found herself feeling exhausted and completely drained, as she realised that she was alone for the first time since she had revealed the news of her pregnancy to Jack. Her mind went over that conversation yet again, remembering each work, each look, each gesture, and every single one of Jack's promises and reassurances that he would keep them both safe. _Will you marry me, Phryne?_ echoed his voice in her mind, causing her heart to race and her body to tingle with fear mixed with anticipation, before she inhaled sharply and lowered herself deep beneath the water.

Phryne got out of the bath and dried herself quickly, wrapping a robe around her and heading towards her bed. She sat on her side for a moment, before staring at the space where Jack had occupied the night before. She edged herself onto the side which had now become his, and ran her hand across the pillow, before easing herself into a lying position on top of the covers. Phryne's hand remained on the pillow, which was cool and familiar, and smelled strongly of Jack. Comforted by the scent, Phryne nuzzled into the pillow and closed her eyes, finding sleep claiming her almost immediately.

Phryne awoke two hours later and found herself feeling extremely hungry. She pushed herself up on the bed and decided to change before heading downstairs, judging that her current state of dress would surprise even the immovable Mr B. She applied fresh make up and put on a light pink dress with lace detailing and a matching pair of shoes, before selecting a white shawl and heading downstairs. The house was quiet and calm, and Phryne found herself feeling almost unnerved by the apparent lack of activity, and so was relieved when she walked into the dining room to find Mr Butler polishing the silver at the table. He looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fisher" he said brightly. "Would you care for lunch?"

"It's as though you can read my mind" she replied with a smile. Mr B nodded and rose from his seat.

"Is there anything in particular you would like, Miss?" he asked. She considered the question for a moment before answering; she thought that something light would be best, given her stomach's resolution to dispel anything other than buttered toast from her body almost the moment it passed her lips.

"One of your fabulous chicken salads would go down a treat, Mr B, if you wouldn't mind?" she asked, walking over the chair opposite the one he was occupying and drawing it out.

"Not at all, Miss" he replied with a smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Phryne nodded in response and pulled out her chair, sitting at the table and looking at the silverware before her. She found herself reminded of all the times she and Jack had sat at this very table together, their work-related and personal matters being discussed over dinner and candlelight. She remembered how intimate it always felt, even in the beginning, when their relationship was purely platonic. She smiled lightly at the thought. Had it ever truly been platonic? Before she could consider the though further Mr Butler, in his true magician-like style, re-entered the room with a tray containing a delicious plate of freshly-prepared chicken salad, freshly baked bread which had been lightly buttered, and a tall glass of lemon squash, which she had developed a recent fondness for.

"You truly are a blessing, Mr B" Phryne replied with a grateful sigh, as she picked up her fork and began to eat heartily. The salad was light and crisp, the chicken tender, and the dressing divine. Mr Butler watched her appreciatively for a moment before interrupting.

"Should I come back later, Miss?" he asked politely, gesturing to the half-polished silverware on the table. Phryne placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head lightly.

"No, please, continue" she replied gently. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Not at all, Miss" he returned, before taking up his seat opposite her and continuing with his task.

Phryne ate the salad and bread within five minutes, and found herself feeling completely sated and not even slightly nauseous, much to her relief! She suspected that such light lunches (and perhaps even dinners) would prove to be fairly frequent from now on.

"That was delicious, Mr B, thank you" she said gently, wiping the side of her mouth with a napkin and taking a sip of the lemon squash. Mr Butler looked up at her.

"You are most welcome, Miss Fisher" he replied. "I'll be out of your way in just a moment, there is only the silver salver and serving spoons left to polish" he explained. Phryne brushed his concern aside and looked at the silverware before her.

"I had no idea that such energy was required to keep the silver so well maintained, Mr B" she explained. "I would've acquired something else had I have known" she added. Mr Butler chuckled lightly.

"It's no problem at all Miss, in fact, it's actually quite calming" he responded, a casual tone entering his usually formal voice. "Mrs Butler used to pride herself on the task, and would say that the quality of the silver said a lot about the quality of the head of the house" he stated proudly. Phryne laughed lightly.

"In that case Mr B, I'd say it would probably be more accurate for the silverware to be left in the sea for seven days, thrown from the top of the Ferris wheel in Luna Park and then used to cut wood with" she replied. Mr Butler looked up at her with a warm expression.

"I'm afraid I'd have to disagree wholeheartedly, Miss Fisher" he said sincerely. Phryne considered his statement with warm eyes, and found herself quite touched. "As would Mrs Butler, I'm sure" he added. Phryne smiled softly.

"What was Mrs Butler like?" she asked tentatively. Mr B looked up at her, his eyes alight and his smile genuine, as he put down the silver he was polishing and the stained rag.

"She was a wonderful woman, Miss, a force to be reckoned with" he said, earning a smile from Phryne. "She was strong and kind and absolutely fearless" he said with admiration. "I think you would have liked her" he added.

"I'm sure I would" Phryne said sincerely, "she sounds like a wonderful woman". Mr Butler nodded in agreement.

"She was" he replied, a small smile upon his face. "We were married for almost forty years" he said proudly. Phryne smiled.

"How lovely" she said gently, the subject of marriage reigniting the questions in her own mind. She inhaled deeply. "Did you always know that you loved her?" she asked, slightly concerned that her questions were becoming too intrusive, but Mr seemed to enjoy talking about his wife. She suspected he got little opportunity nowadays, and the thought saddened her.

"Oh yes, Miss Fisher" he replied with a smile. "I think most people always know" he added, watching as she smiled politely and nodded. He knew that she had seemed distracted lately, and suspected that something was worrying her, which he believed was to do with her relationship with the inspector. Though he would not dream of prying, he wished to reassure her. "Mrs Butler said something about love that I will never forget" he said pensively, prompting Phryne to look up at him with keen eyes.

"Oh?" she asked. "And what was that?" Mr B looked at her and found himself staring into the nervous eyes of a woman who was, quite clearly, desperately in love. His kind expression softened.

"She said that you knew someone not by how you felt in their presence, but in their absence" he said simply, his voice low and gentle, as though he were reciting a prayer or religious sentiment.

Phryne considered the statement for a moment and nodded, as the memory of the pang she felt at Jack's own absence from her household, the lingering scent of him on his pillow being the only evidence he was ever truly there gripped her heart and dizzied her with realisation. She considered all the times where she had been without him in the past week, when she had desperately wished he were beside her, and the times when they were almost torn apart on a very permanent basis due to the dangerous nature of one of their cases. Her stomach clenched at the thought and she felt sick with worry; the idea of a world, a life, without Jack Robinson did not bear thinking about, and as she looked up at Mr Butler she found herself wondering how anyone could possibly cope with the pain. Memories of the loss of her sister returned to her with startling force, and she found herself realising the answer to that terrible, heart-wrenching question: they didn't.

"How very true" she commented, offering Mr B a polite smile, before inhaling sharply and rising from her seat. "I'm going to take a walk, Mr Butler. I shouldn't be too long" she said gently. Mr Butler smiled up at her and nodded, returning his attention to the silverware as she gathered her white shawl around her and headed towards the door. She hesitated for a moment, her hand upon the frame, before turning back to face him. "Thank you, Mr B" she said gently, prompting him to look up at her with a surprised expression, which he quickly concealed.

"You are very welcome, Miss Fisher" he replied sincerely, offering her a warm smile. She nodded in response and disappeared from view, heading out of her house and onto the street, where she walked slowly towards a place which provided her with infinite comfort.

Phryne walked onto the beach and sat down upon the sand, staring out to sea as she had done the night she discovered her pregnancy. She remembered the anguish and terror she felt that night with perfect clarity, the emotions shaking her very soul. But now, as she looked out to that same sea on the same sand under the same sky, she felt free from the burdens of feelings of helplessness, hopelessness and despair. Phryne sat on the beach for over an hour, considering the situation fully once more. She considered Jack, the baby, and her own thoughts and fears on how she would be able to provide a life for them both. Throughout everything that was terrifying and uncertain and undetermined, the thing which was strongest and pervaded all the fear was her love for Jack and this baby, and her determination to protect them both. She rose to her feet and walked down the beach, standing close enough to the seat to be splashed lightly by the cool water as the waves rolled in, the sun shining brightly in the sky above. From her position by the sea, Phryne was unaware that Jack Robinson had returned to her house much earlier than anticipated, and having been informed by Mr Butler that she had gone for a walk, had set out himself to find her, knowing precisely where she would be.

When Phryne considered her condition and her options she found herself feeling as though she were trapped in a state of limbo; she existed on a plane somewhere between the real world of society and all its associated rules, conventions and expectations, and the reality of her own minds and deepest desires. She was destined to endure the effects of both worlds bit was unable to do anything in either. She was trapped, and so was Jack and so was their child, surrounded by unjust stigma and damage to his reputation and their child's innocence, the questioning of either being entirely undeserved and unjust. Over the past week she had found herself oscillating between the two worlds, leaning from one to the other with such frequency and force that she felt certain it would tear her very being in two. But it didn't. Phryne would not allow either Jack or their child to suffer, and nor would she.

Although she was absolutely terrified of losing her independence and the very essence of who she was, she realised with certainly that she never experienced a single moment of that fear when she was with Jack. He had never made her feel dependant or weak or incapable, and he had never attempted to limit her, even when there were occasions when her actions, though noble and well-intentioned, frustrated him. There was, of course, the incident with the jail cell, but under the circumstances she was prepared to let that matter slide.

As Phryne considered her relationship with Jack, and how safe and how empowered it made her feel in equal measure, she remembered his assurances of his love for her, and Mac's own words from the hospital earlier that day. Mac had told her that the bond they shared was deeper than marriage, it was emotional and it was strong, and Phryne wholeheartedly agreed. Mac had also stated that they were emotionally committed to each other and devoted to this child, both of which were completely true. Phryne crossed her arms across her chest as her shawl floated in the air behind her, the cool sea air drifting over her face as she considered the question carefully. What was marriage, anyway? Essentially it was a religiously-based legal contract between two individuals, binding them together in an acceptable manner so that their private behaviour was deemed socially justified and beneficial. Phryne snorted slightly at the thought, shaking her head and drawing her shawl back around her, as she considered society's views (particularly those of the press, the Commissioner of Police and her aunt) on her relationship with Jack Robinson. Their different positions in the world, their statuses, their unconventionality and deliberate flouting of established norms were in complete contrast with what society deemed to be a 'good match', as Aunt Prudence would say. It had led to many people and institutions attempting to govern their behaviour and influence their choices, all attempts of which had failed.

 _Until now_ , thought Phryne sadly, as the strength of social convention reared its ugly head and threatened the happiness and well-being of Jack and Phryne, and of their unborn child, causing her to feel angrier and more affronted at it than ever before. There were those who would make them believe that their relationship was inappropriate, wrong and even doomed to fail, but Phryne found herself doubting this beyond question, knowing that the time she spent with Jack was wonderful, natural and so very, very right. They had managed to ignore these views in the past, push them aside and act as they wished in spite of them, but with the existence of their child they were unable to act in quite the same manner. She considered this, remembering Mac's words about her freedom, and her own discussion with Jack about having to hide the nature of their relationship which, she now realised, was the last thing either of them wanted. Their love for each other was selfless and pure, and it was absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, and nor was the child who was created from it. She didn't want to conceal her relationship with Jack, and she absolutely refused to hide the existence of this child; they both deserved better than that, infinitely so, and she would make sure of it. As she considered her feelings on the subject, and the words of her two most trusted confidantes, she found the idea of marriage shifting in her mind; in her case it did not seem to be simply a socially-implemented form of female enslavement, but the ultimate act of love and defiance; she refused to be a servant to society and a victim of convention. She would not allow herself or Jack to be criticised for loving each other, nor would she allow their child to suffer because of the socially unacceptable nature of their relationship. As these thoughts went through her mind, she found herself considering the matter with perfect clarity; she loved Jack Robinson and wanted to be with him and their child, to hell with what anyone else thought. And this would allow them to be together, protect the baby, and finally stop hiding what they had come to know as being incredibly and wonderfully real. The thought made her feel empowered and terrified in equal measure, but above anything it gave her something she had been bereft of until now. It gave her hope. Phryne considered everything Jack had said to her, his assurances and promises and comfort, and how he never once blamed her for this pregnancy or tried to make the decision for her. Her heart swelled at the thought, and as she looked out to sea she remembered a conversation she once had with him, when she told him that his heart was as deep as the Pacific Ocean. As she stared across the water and towards the sun she found herself realising that her comparison had not even come close.

Phryne was so lost in her thoughts, her body tingling with anticipation and anxiety, that she failed to hear the sound of the man in question approach her. He had seen her from the road and had walked slowly towards her, watching her standing tall before the sea like an enchanting siren, her shawl and her hair drifting behind her in the breeze. Despite being lost in her thoughts, she did not jump when he stood behind her and placed his hand in the centre of her back, standing beside her and looking down upon her as the waves continued to crash before them.

Phryne looked up into Jack's eyes and smiled, her hair drifting across her face and her expression bright and calm, causing him to smile instinctively in response.

"Jack" she smiled. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Jack's eyes met hers and he smiled.

"You aren't the only one capable of surprises, Miss Fisher" he teased, wrapping his arm around her.

Phryne smiled and leaned against him, the scent of him and his very presence providing her with immeasurable comfort, causing her heart to race. They stood together in comfortable silence, the waves crashing on the foreshore as the sun shone brightly in the sky, the cool salty water spraying lighting across them as they looked out to sea. Jack was so lost in the scene and in the calmness that he almost didn't hear Phryne's statement, and indeed, even after he heard her speak he thought for certain that he must be mistaken.

"Marry me" Phryne said, her voice low and gentle, as though carried onto the beach by a wave.

Jack turned towards her and looked down, half expecting to see her staring out to sea and finding that the words had been a figment of his imagination. And yet, as he looked towards her, he found her staring into his eyes, her eyes keen and alight, her bright red lips slightly parted. He was staring at her intently and desperately wanted to ask her to repeat herself, but was afraid that he'd find himself hearing different words to those he thought she had just spoken. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of Phryne's laughter.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you Jack Robinson?" she smiled. He parted his lips slightly and looked down upon her.

"I think I heard both words, Miss Fisher" he said gently, finding his voice low and slightly nervous. "I just wouldn't like to be wrong" he added. Phryne smiled.

"I always said that I would never marry" she began, staring deep into Jack's eyes as she spoke. "My father tried to marry me off as soon as I came of age, and I wouldn't have it. And then after I met Rene the idea of giving myself to someone so completely was terrifying, and I made the decision that I never would" she added, her voice adopting a lower, more gentle tone as she spoke. "And then I met you, Jack Robinson" she smiled. "You are unlike any man I have ever met. You don't try to change me despite my flaws and the impact of my actions, and how they are viewed by certain individuals" she explained. "You can't even begin to imagine how much it means to me to be with a man who doesn't want to change a single thing about me" she admitted honestly, her voice adopting a slightly emotional edge, which she quickly recovered from. "I have cherished every moment we have spent together, from the very first time we met until right now" she said sincerely, and Jack nodded gently in response, his hand remaining on her lower back, as he knew how difficult it was for her to be this open with anyone. "How I feel about you, how we feel about each other, is not something that either of us should be made to question, or feel as if we have to justify" she stated with conviction. "And you're right, Jack. I don't want to hide us anymore, and I absolutely refuse to conceal this child" she added. "I want us to be together and I want this baby to grow up knowing not only how much its parents love it, but how much they love each other" she stated, inhaling sharply. "I know there is a lot we have to talk about, and there are many things that will have to be discussed, but how I feel about you is not something that is at all uncertain" she stated, her eyes shining as she spoke. Jack stood before her and looked deep into her eyes. "I once asked you to come after me" she said gently, causing memories of that moment on the airfield to return to them both. "And now I think it's time that I come after you."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked gently, his heart racing in his chest as he spoke, as Phryne's words imprinted themselves forever upon his memory. She smiled up at him in response.

"You're what I want" she said with conviction, causing him to stare at her with his beautiful blue eyes. "You're what I want and so is this child" she added for clarification, her declaration making Jack feel weak at the knees and highly elated. "Marry me, Jack Robinson" she stated.

Jack smiled broadly at the question and nodded.

"Yes" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him, their lips meeting in a searing kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

Jack and Phryne remained in their embrace for several minutes, their declaration of love and the decision about their future being christened by that deep kiss on the beach, as the waves crashed upon the foreshore, gulls flew overhead, and the sun shone brightly in the early evening sky.


	30. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for your continued support for this story, which I hope you're enjoying. I know the last few chapters have been quite emotionally fraught and angsty, but I will be incorporating more cases and investigations into the coming chapters. I just wanted to be thorough with the reveal/solution chapters. As always, if there is anything you think is unrealistic/out of character/anachronistic please don't hesitate to let me know, and I'll do everything I can to fix it.**

 **SJM: Thank you for your reviews, which I have been reading with great interest. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and hope you continue to do so. I believe the inconsistencies with the chapters are due to the fact that many of the chapters are divided up into parts 1 and 2, therefore chapter 9 pt 1 is under 'chapter 9', whereas pt 2 is listed as 'chapter 10', which has influenced the entire sequence. The story has 25 chapters currently (including this one) but due to the divisions of some chapters there are 30 instalments. Sorry about the confusion, and I hope that makes sense.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne and Jack continued to kiss on the beach for several minutes, her hands travelling up his sides and holding him close, as he placed his hand tenderly on the back of her head and drew her deeper into the kiss. Phryne's heart was racing in her chest as she found herself experiencing an emotion between fear and exhilaration, which rendered the kiss both desperate and passionate, strong and deep, significant and meaningful. Jack too was lost in the kiss, his left hand lost in her soft dark hair and his right hand placed protectively upon her waist, as he allowed the taste, scent and very presence of Phryne Fisher to completely overwhelm him, her words still echoing in his mind, causing him to feel dizzy with his love for her. They were both so lost in this embrace that they failed to notice the darkening of the sky above them and the heaviness of the greying clouds. The evening air cooled notably, causing Phryne to shiver slightly as her shawl fell down her back and rested on her hips, prompting Jack to remove his hand from her head and draw the garment across her, pulling her close to him to keep her warm. She hummed against his lips and deepened the kiss in response, making it quite clear to the inspector that it would take more than a simple breeze to prompt her to abandon the kiss or their picturesque location. She was happy with this decision and Jack appeared to be too, much to her relief. It was only when a few stray droplets began to fall, tracing cool lines down her back as they travelled down her spine, that she was forced to reconsider.

Phryne laughed lightly against Jack's lips and opened her eyes, finding his expressive eyes staring into hers as she looked up at him with a warm expression.

"I do hope this isn't an omen" she said huskily, breathing the words against his reddened lips, as the light raindrops continued to fall against her skin. The rain dampened her hair and Jack's travelling down his forehead and cheeks.

"From my experience we tend to work best together during the storm, Miss Fisher" he returned gently, his hand travelling down her waist and resting upon her hip, drawing her closer to him. Phryne's breath caught in her throat. "You never struck me as being a woman who believes in omens" he challenged. Phryne smiled.

"I'm not" she replied, leaning in closer so their lips were almost touching. "I don't" she added, before closing her eyes and capturing his lips once more, prompting him to move his hand from her hip to her lower back and hold her against him.

Phryne's heart beat faster and her body tingled with anticipation, as the contact they were sharing ignited the passionate fire within them both, pushing them both closer to the edge of control, which they were losing rapidly by each passing moment. As if to silence their intimate thoughts and intentions, the rain which had been falling gently became harder and ice cold, each droplet of water striking their skin sharply, as through shards of broken glass were falling from the sky. The rain began to pour and Phryne and Jack broke the kiss, staring up at each other for a moment, as Jack placed his hand upon her upper arm.

"Though my beliefs in pneumonia and the effects of water on new silk are fairly well established and beyond refute" Phryne said, still smiling cheekily as she looked up at the inspector, who shielded his eyes with his hand and was attempting to guide her from the beach. Phryne placed her hand on his and held it tightly, staring up at him with her bright green eyes as the rain soaked her to her skin. "Run" she commanded, clasping his hand tightly in hers and sprinting across the sand.

Phryne and Jack ran hand in hand across the beach, onto the sidewalk and across the road towards Phryne's house. Phryne was panting and smiling, her features alight and her heart racing with her passion for adventure and for Jack, as she quickly removed her key from her bag and unlocked the front door. She led Jack inside and they were instantly struck by the heat of the room, which warmed and soothed their cold sore skin, as Phryne closed the door behind them and looked up at Jack. His hair was soaked and flattened across his forehead, his skin was soaked and he was breathing deeply. She looked up at him, her own appearance perfectly matching his own, and laughed. Jack's eyes met hers and he was about to speak, before the playful look on her face and the excitement in her eyes causing his words to become lost in his throat, and he simply smiled in response, taking a step closer to her and putting his hands upon her skin.

"You're freezing" he said, removing her sodden shawl from her arms and placing it upon the table beside the coat stand, as they listened to the sound of the rain hammering upon the roof and windows. He ran his hands up her arms in an attempt to warm her, feeling her relax beneath his touch as she looked up at him.

"I'm sure you are too, inspector" she purred in response, taking a step closer to him and removing his coat with a single deft movement, bringing it over his shoulders and down his arms. She picked it up and tossed it beside her shawl, the thick garment heavy with rain, causing it to make a dull sound as it fell onto the table. Jack's waistcoat was damp, his shirt was soaked and his tie was several shades darker than it had been before the downpour. Phryne took a step closer to him and placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart racing beneath her touch, before capturing his silk scarf in her hands and beginning to untie it. "I think we need to get out of these clothes" she said huskily, her voice low and deep, her breath warm against his skin. Jack found himself reminded of the night when Phryne was dressed as Cleopatra at her aunt's party, and was also intent on undressing him. This time, however, he had no intention of objecting.

"Yes" he agreed, his voice low and slightly breathless. Phryne smiled in response, leaning up and kissing him on the lips, the sensation warm and sensual, and painfully brief. Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked down upon her, feeling her hand capture his as she smiled up at him, her eyes light and playful, her expression heart-racingly familiar.

"Come on" she whispered, stepping past him and turning her body to face him, so that she was walking backwards as she guided him towards the stairs. Jack increased his pace and she turned around, leading him up the staircase and towards her room.

The door had barely closed behind them when Phryne turned on the spot and placed her hands upon Jack, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss and pushing him against the door. Jack reacted quickly, drawing his hands up her back and feeling the soaked material of her dress against her cold skin. He took a step closer to her and rose his hands up her back and towards her shoulders, pushing the straps of her dress down her arms. Phryne removed her hands from him for a moment to permit the action, feeling his warm hands travel down her arms as he cast the garment from her body, pushing it down her and allowing it to fall carelessly to the ground. Phryne quickly undid the buttons on Jack's waistcoat and pushed it from his body, her lips not leaving his as she did so, his hands reluctantly leaving her body to assist her with the action. Together they removed Jack's shirt, causing several buttons to become torn from the fabric, prompting an amorous Phryne to practically tear the garment from his body. Jack then helped Phryne to remove her chemise, before her expert hands travelled down his chest and towards his trousers, quickly removing the belt and tugging his trousers over his hips as he removed his shoes and socks. Jack groaned pleasurably against the kiss as she captured him with her hands, prompting him to hold her firmly by the hips and pull him against her, the sensation causing her to gasp. She arched her back and leaned into him, pressing her hips firmly to his and grinding against him. Jack pushed himself away from the door and lowered his hands down her hips and onto her buttocks, pulling her up his body. Phryne gasped, kicking of her shoes as she wrapped her legs around his hips instinctively as he carried her towards the bed, their lips never parting.

Jack lay Phryne gently down upon the bed, before climbing on top of her and pressing his body down upon hers, his hands travelling down her sides and towards her hips. Phryne felt the soft sheets beneath her cold skin and leaned her head against the pillow, arching her back as Jack trailed kisses down her neck and between her breasts, before capturing her mouth once more with his. Phryne's heart was racing and her chest heaved as she arched her back and parted her legs, feeling the increasingly confident inspector's hands travel down her side and towards her hips, capturing her silk underwear in his hands and drawing them from her body. Her breathing increased rapidly as she helped him to remove his own underwear, before wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him urgently down upon her. She cried out as soon as he was inside her, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades as she arched her back, panting as he thrust inside her. They quickly established their rhythm, and their cold bodies was quickly warmed, overcome by the most incredible and passionate heat. Phryne held Jack and pressed her right cheek against his, as she moved with him and encouraged his actions. After a few minutes Phryne felt herself suddenly overcome with emotion, prompting her to tilt Jack's face back towards her and kiss him passionately once more as they continued to make love. Their union was incredibly intimate, and as they made love they felt all the fear and confusion and uncertainty meld together and create an indescribably strong force which fuelled their love-making; the feelings were quickly overtaken by the relief and resolution they both experienced, and the excitement and exhilaration associated with their engagement, causing both to become exhilarated as a wave of strong emotion bordering on euphoria overwhelmed them completely. Phryne and Jack made love for what felt like an endless and eternal period of time, the experience sensual, passionate and deeply erotic, causing them both to gasp and cry out in pleasure at regular intervals, against the backdrop of the heavy rain beating against the window.

Some time later Jack and Phryne were physically and emotionally exhausted; their bodies slowed and then stilled, with Phryne gasping as Jack groaned in pleasure, before collapsing on top of her. As always, the chivalrous inspector attempted to remove himself from Phryne in case his weight should hurt her, but she encouraged him to remain upon her. Her legs fell to the side and she wrapped her arms up his back, holding him close to her and kissing him on the cheek as she attempted to recover her laboured breathing. Despite the fact that their passionate encounter had made them both incredibly hot, Jack felt Phryne tremble slightly in his arms as a chill struck her. He heard her breath catch in her throat and looked down upon her, before leaning back and reaching for the runner at the bottom of her bed, which he drew over them both. Phryne sighed at the feeling of her body being encased in Jack and the soft fur, which tickled her legs and warmed her instantly. She closed her eyes and drew Jack back down on top of her, feeling him relax instantly in her arms.

Phryne felt Jack's chest heaving against hers, and drew one hand up his back, capturing his damp hair and stroking it tenderly, as her thoughts finally became clearer and less clouded. Phryne had a perfect recollection of each time she and Jack had been intimate, and each time had been incredibly sensual and erotic, emotionally charged and immensely pleasurable. But this experience, somehow, seemed different; it was like their minds and bodies had travelled deeper than they'd even been before, and they had not just made love with the mind and body of the other, but with their soul. Phryne, who had never cried during intimacy before, was struck by her reaction and held Jack tighter in her arms. Jack, who was recovered and had sensed a slightly tension in her body, pushed himself up on his knees and looked into her eyes.

"Phryne?" he asked gently, noticing her bright eyes and pensive expression. She blinked herself from her stupor and looked into his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern entering his tone, as he stroked some hair from her face and allowed his hand to linger upon her cheek. After a moment she smiled gently up at him, placing her hand on his and drawing it to her mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand. She nodded gently in response.

"Yes" she replied, her voice low and soft. She looked into his eyes and felt herself let go of her fear for just a moment, and allow excitement and exhilaration to overtake her body completely. She smiled. "I'm alright" she added. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded, before leaning down and placing a gently kiss upon her lips. She hummed in response. "I should have asked you to marry me years ago, inspector" Phryne teased. Jack felt her hands travel up his back and her thighs tighten against his sides.

"You know what they say, Miss Fisher" he said, his voice deep and husky. Her bright green eyes met his. "Better late than never" he whispered, before leaning back down towards her and kissing her on the lips. Phryne laughed lightly in response, returning the kiss and gasping as she felt Jack's hand upon her inner thigh, gently encouraging her legs to part as he got moved back on top of her. Phryne closed her eyes and smiled, complying with the request as she relaxed into this blissful moment, adjusting herself beneath Jack as she felt him inside her. Her breath caught in her throat and she leaned back, feeling Jack's hand upon her cheek as he trailed kisses us her neck, as he moved gently and sensually inside her. She titled her head back and moaned lightly, moving her hand up his neck and holding onto his hair, before the sound of a tentative knock at the door caused her eyes to snap open.

"Miss Phryne?" came Dot's hesitant voice, sobering Phryne instantly. She felt Jack tense on top of her before slowly pushing himself up, and staring down at her, their eyes meeting. Jack's eyes were startled and slightly apprehensive, and Phryne had to suppress a small smile at the sight of his panic. She turned her head towards the door.

"Yes, Dot?" she called gently, feeling Jack tense on top of her. She placed a reassuring hand upon his arm and stroked it. Dot would have seen Jack's coat downstairs and would have known that he was here. And, based on her knowledge of their relationship and her own married life, she would be able to make a fairly accurate deduction as to what they were doing, so Phryne felt most confident that she would not open the door.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss" she replied, confirming Phryne's hypothesis, "but your aunt is on the phone and she says it's important" she added, her voice indicating her guilt at the intrusion. Phryne's head fell back and she sighed, knowing how difficult her aunt could be, and amazed at her unprecedented ability to interrupt her time with Jack at the most inconvenient of times.

"Thank you, Dot. I'll be right down" she replied.

"Thank you, Miss" she responded instantly, relief present in her tone. "Also, dinner is ready when you… if you would like it" she stammered. Before Phryne could respond she heard the sound of Dot's footsteps heading towards the stairs. She looked up at Jack and smiled, before chuckling lightly as relief overcame his previously panicked expression.

"Are you alright, inspector?" she asked lightly, placing her hand on his cheek and smiling up at him. Jack sighed.

"I thought she was going to come in" he admitted.

"Of course not, Jack. She knew you were here and I'm sure she had a rather accurate idea of what we were doing" she replied teasingly, her voice low and sultry as she ran her hands up his sides. "Dot is smart and discrete and she wouldn't have come inside." Jack considered her words for a few moments and nodded, before reluctantly removing himself from Phryne and laying down beside her. Phryne pushed herself up in bed and held the fur runner across her, before looking back towards Jack, reading his thoughts. "I know it must feel strange to have my staff-"

"No" he interrupted, his voice calm and his tone sincere as he reached for her hand. Phryne stared at him for a moment as she felt his fingers wrap themselves comfortingly around hers. "It's not something that I am concerned about" he added with conviction. Phryne rose an eyebrow.

"Clearly" she said gently, before leaning towards him and kissing him on the lips.

"I mean it, Phryne" he said gently, causing her to break the kiss and look into his eyes. "The idea of not having to hide this, hide us, is wonderful" he explained, with such sincerity that Phryne could not help but smile.

"I'm glad you think so, Jack" she said teasingly, her lips hovering just above his. "Because it is the sinful nature of our relationship that prevents Dot from opening the door" she teased. "When we're married, she will have no reason to knock" she added lightly, bemused by the slightly startled expression in Jack's eyes, and the rosy hue his cheeks suddenly adopt. "That's twice in three years, inspector" she remarked, smiling as she watched the look of confusion upon his face. "You're blushing" she whispered.

Jack rose an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around her waist, pushing her onto the bed and getting on top of her, causing her to laugh and encourage him towards her, her eyes heavy with desire. Jack leaned slowly towards her, his eyes never leaving hers, his face resting just an inch from her own.

"Your aunt is waiting for you" he said gently, before running his hand down her side and rolling onto his side, stepping onto the ground and heading towards the bathroom.

Phryne stared at him for a moment, before gasping in shock and suppressing a laugh, as she felt the passion and anticipation which he had ignited disappear completely. She sighed and turned towards him, fixing him with a faux-reprimanding stare, before easing herself out of bed and wrapping a black patterned robe around her and disappearing from the room. Jack turned around as she left and smiled.

A few minutes later Phryne returned to the bedroom, mildly annoyed at the fact that the matter which her aunt had wished to discuss with her was nothing resembling an emergency; a threat to the reputation of a member of the Hospital Board did not strike Phryne as being particularly critical, but she assured her aunt that she would look into the matter imminently. However, Phryne's annoyance at this most unjust interruption into an indescribably pleasurable afternoon with Jack was sated the moment she re-entered her bedroom. She found Jack now fully dressed in some of the clean clothes he kept at her home, making her bed for her after having tidied away her damp clothes (presumably placing them in the washing basket in the bathroom). She smiled at this strange domestic scene and found herself suddenly struck by how natural it felt and how relaxed she was to have Jack not only in her life and her bed, but in her boudoir too, surrounded by her things. The relief she felt at the banishing of her unfounded insecurities and concerns on the subject caused her annoyance with her aunt to dissipate entirely. She walked up to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss as he leaned towards her, filling her entire body with warmth.

"Are you hungry?" she asked gently, her voice low and soft. "For dinner, I mean" she added for clarity, accepting with reluctance that they would have to forgo their more carnal desires for a short while. _A very short while, I hope_. Jack nodded in response.

"Thank you" he said, placing his hand on her lower back. Phryne smiled, leaning into his touch and feeling warmth resonate throughout her body once more.

"I just need to get dressed. I shan't be long" she smiled, walking past him and heading towards her wardrobe.

A few minutes later Phryne and Jack walked into the dining room just as Dot and Mr Butler were adding the final touches to the table. Phryne greeted Dot warmly and enquired about the wellbeing of Mrs Daniels and her daughter, who she was relieved to hear were both fine and settled at home. Phryne invited Dot to dinner but she politely declined, explaining that she'd already eaten, and had some darning to do. She exchanged a few words with Jack and smiled at him, before leaving the dining room and closing the door behind her. Phryne looked up at Jack with an amused expression.

"I think she may have blushed more than you, Jack" she smiled. Before Jack could respond, Mr Butler entered the room with the first course, and Jack helped Phryne into her seat.

Phryne and Jack's calmness of mood was quickly altered when the first course was laid before them, with Jack instantly noticing a change in Phryne's demeanour. The dish which had been laid before them was salmon mousse, which he knew she was usually rather fond of. But as soon as Mr Butler left the room Phryne had pushed the dish away and turned to the side, inhaling deeply and reaching for her water. Jack noticed how pale and tense she became, and how her body language had changed the moment the dish had been laid down before her, despite her attempts to conceal it. He quickly removed the dish from table and picked up his own too, carrying them to the other side of the room and standing beside the window. Phryne watched with amusement as Jack consumed both of their starters, before sitting himself back at the table less than a minute before Mr Butler returned to collect the plates. Phryne offered Jack a grateful and somewhat nervous smile, and he clasped her hand tightly in response upon the table, as Mr Butler brought in grilled chicken and seasonal vegetables which, much to their relief, she was able to eat. However, dinner did leave her feeling rather delicate, and so she decided to forgo dessert, which Jack did too.

Phryne and Jack spent some time in the parlour with Dot, discussing Mrs Daniels and her daughter as well as the escaped prisoner, who Jack assured them both was now safely back behind bars in Sydney, and under constant watch. Dot, who had become quite close with Mrs Daniels and was due to meet her for tea the next week, was clearly much relieved by this. After an hour or so of pleasant conversation and a discussion regarding what Phryne would be doing the next day, Dot rose from her seat and prepared to leave, wishing to give her employer and the inspector some time alone, knowing that they had precious little opportunity to enjoy each other's company uninterrupted. Phryne kissed her goodnight and walked her to the door, before heading back into the parlour and sitting beside Jack on the chaise lounge, leaning tiredly against him. She was quiet for a few minutes, and Jack could sense that she was thinking and trying to decide whether to speak, and so maintained a respectful silence. A couple minutes later, she spoke.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" she said, her voice low and gentle, almost ethereal. The subject which was playing on their minds constantly and had not been discussed in almost two hours returned to them both with full force. Jack looked down at her and leaned back slightly, prompting Phryne to sit up straight.

"What is?" he asked gently, knowing what she was referring to but seeking clarification.

"Us, this" she explained, "the baby" she added, the word still feeling strange to her when she spoke it. Phryne's voice was low and calm, but devoid of the playful and self-assured tone she had possessed throughout the evening. Jack sensed her nervousness and placed his hand over hers.

"You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?" he said gently, his eyes meeting hers with a gentle expression. "I don't want you to be afraid" he added. Phryne squeezed his hand in response and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid, Jack" she replied. "Not of us" she explained gently. "Not anymore". Jack considered her statement for a moment and found himself feeling relieved, and nodded in understanding to her comment. He was quiet for a moment and considered whether to raise the omission she had made, and decided that he should, despite feeling certain she was still terrified, but not wishing her to suffer in silence.

"And the baby?" he asked gently, his voice kind and devoid of accusation. Phryne hesitated. "It's alright" he assured her, watching as she inhaled deeply and removed her eyes from his for a moment. "Phryne, it's alright" he repeated, waiting until she turned back towards him. "I know you're afraid. I know the idea of having this baby terrifies you" he added. "And I know there are probably dozens of questions which you had for Mac when she asked you earlier today, but you didn't feel ready to ask them. And that is alright too" he stated reassuringly, watching as she stared into his eyes and listened intently. She had been remarkably candid with him already about her fears regarding their ability to protect the baby and her ability to be a mother, but he knew there was so much in relation to both matters she wanted to discuss, but was currently too afraid to. "When you are ready to talk about it, when you feel able to, I want you to know that I am here, okay?" he said, watching as she inhaled sharply and nodded in response. "And so is Mac" he added, squeezing her hand reassuringly, watching as her eyes became glazed with tears. "Phryne, it's alright" he assured her. She inhaled sharply and looked into his eyes.

"I do want this baby, Jack" she replied sincerely, as she inhaled sharply and blinked back the tears. Jack moved closer to her and placed his hand on her waist.

"I know, sweetheart" he responded, his stomach tightening at the thought that she could believe he would think otherwise. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. "I know" he repeated, watching as the tension slowly began to leave Phryne's body. "I understand that this isn't something you expected, and that it may seem frightening and overwhelming, but it's alright" he assured her, holding her hand gently in his. "We just need to take this one step at a time, alright?" he said kindly, wanting to reassure her that he was there for her, that he knew she was afraid and that he would always be there for her. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"We took several rather large steps today, inspector" she replied, her voice sounding more confident. Jack smiled gently in response.

"We did" he replied warmly. "I meant everything I said, Phryne" he reassured her. She looked up at him with bright eyes.

"So did I" she smiled. Phryne and Jack sat in silence for a few moments with their hands entwined. After a short while, Phryne spoke. "Jane is coming home for the weekend on Friday evening" she said, her voice low and gentle. Jack nodded in understanding and waited patiently for her to continue. "I want her to be the first person I tell about our engagement" she explained, watching as Jack nodded in response and watched her with a warm, kind expression which made her relax considerably. "And I was thinking about inviting everyone over on Saturday to announce it properly. Officially" she corrected. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked kindly. Phryne smiled.

"I'm more than ready, Jack" she replied with conviction. Jack considered her for a moment and smiled, before leaning towards her and kissing her gently on the lips. Phryne placed her hand on his cheek and splayed her fingers, caressing his skin as she deepened the kiss, before leaning back and staring into his eyes. "What about you?" Jack smiled.

"Of course" he responded with conviction. Phryne nodded and smiled in response.

"I was hoping to keep the news of the baby to ourselves, just for a little while longer" Phryne explained, earning a reassuring smile from Jack. "I think it would be wise to reveal one surprise at a time. For Aunt Prudence's health if nothing else" she joked, before adopting a more serious expression. "And I don't want people to get the wrong idea about why we're getting married, Jack" she added. "And that includes you." Jack sat up straighter in his seat and looked directly into her eyes.

"We are marrying each other because we love each other and we don't want to hide it" he said gently. "We also want to provide a loving and stable life for our child, and we will" he stated with conviction. "Neither of those are things you have to explain or justify" he added confidently. "Certainly not to me." Phryne considered him for a moment and smiled, her features relaxing visibly, as she allowed him to draw her towards him and hold her in a close embrace.

Phryne and Jack remained in the parlour for a short while longer before Jack, who noticed Phryne's tiredness at around 9pm, convinced his reluctant fiancée to get some sleep. He led her from the room and they headed upstairs together, quickly getting changed into the nightclothes and getting into bed beside each other. Although she strongly disputed her tiredness, Jack managed to convince her to lay beside him and try to relax. He was not at all surprised to find her asleep in his arms less than five minutes later.

Phryne woke early the next morning, and found herself feeling curiously alert and awake, despite knowing from the light in the room that it was the most unholiest of hours. She sighed lightly and reached a hand across the bed, which was cold and notably devoid of a certain inspector, which prompted her to open her eyes with a start. She pushed herself onto her elbows and then into a sitting position, pulling the sheet around her as she looked curiously across the room, before the sound of the shower being turned on drew her attention to the bathroom. Remembering her melancholy from the night before, and finding herself suddenly energised and struck by the most promising of ideas, Phryne eased herself out of bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

Phryne slowly opened the door, being careful not to make a sound, and stood in the doorway for a moment, before allowing her nightgown to fall from her body and onto the floor. She felt suddenly cool without the silk gown, and stepped further into the bathroom, which was now filled with heat and steam. Phryne tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled as she heard Jack in the shower, and crept around the cubicle and towards the entrance. She placed her hand on the curtain and opened it quickly, slipping into the shower before the coldness of the room could alert Jack to the open door. As soon as she stepped inside Jack turned around to face her, staring at her with surprise as he pushed his wet hair back across his head, almost dropping his soap in the process.

"Phryne?" he said, confusion present in his tone. She looked up at his flustered and slightly confused appearance with amusement.

"Who you expecting? Mr Butler?" she teased, taking a step towards him and finding her heart racing as she watched him attempt to keep his eyes on hers and away from her body. It really was rather sweet. Jack rose an eyebrow in response to her remark.

"I didn't expect you to be up so early" he explained gently, wiping the water from his face and placing his arm upon her waist, as he attempted to guide her into the shower beside the warm water.

"It wasn't planned, I assure you" she replied dryly, her mischievous eyes meeting his. "But seeing as I'm here…" she added in a sultry tone, allowing her words to trail off as she took a step towards him and kissed him firmly on the lips, her right hand travelling up his neck and through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Jack responded immediately, placing his hands upon her waist and drawing her towards him, as the hot water from the shower covered their bodies. As Phryne leaned against the wall and drew Jack towards her, wrapping one leg across his hips and pulling him against her and continuing what they had started the evening before, she found herself feeling really rather happy that she was awake.

Half an hour later Jack and Phryne left the bathroom and began to get ready for their days. Phryne sat at her dressing table and began to apply her make up as Jack got ready for work, explaining that he would be working on the trial he had discussed with her the day before; there had been several concerns about the wellbeing of various witnesses and the safe-keeping of certain crucial pieces of evidence, which he was determined to oversee. Phryne, who was forced to endure what she believed would be a rather painstakingly dull investigation into the threat of Lady Annabelle Ravenscroft's propriety and social reputation, felt a slight pang of longing for such an interesting mission. Jack had invited her to assist but she was (very reluctantly) obliged to decline. They agreed to have dinner together that evening to discuss the plan for Saturday, which caused Phryne to feel nervous and relieved in equal measure.

After applying her make-up and brushing her hair Phryne's attention was drawn towards her bedroom door by the sound of footsteps. She walked across the room and opened the door to find a breakfast tray laid out for two. She smiled gently and picked it up, closing the door behind her with her foot, as she carried the tray to her bed and began to lightly butter a piece of deliciously-smelling toast. Jack declined the offer of breakfast, explaining that he was running late. Phryne then abandoned her toast and picked up a fresh piece, buttering it and then putting on Jack's favourite orange marmalade, offering it to him just as he approached her to say goodbye. Jack smiled at her and moved to accept it, when she took a bite off the end of it and looked up at him with a proud expression, raising her eyebrows as she did so. Jack sighed lightly and suppressed a small smile, accepting the toast from her and kissing her gently on the forehead before departing. Phryne remained on her bed as she chewed and swallowed the toast, before the taste of the marmalade caused her stomach to clench, and a familiar feeling began to overpower her. She sprung up from the bed and ran to the bathroom just in time to be sick, fully appreciating the irony of the cause, and considering that the baby had clearly inherited Jack's sardonic humour and innate sense of justice.

The day passed fairly quickly for Phryne, who was relieved to be able to solve her aunt's little puzzle and find an adequate solution which protected the reputation of another one of her innumerable 'closest friends'. Indeed, the matter had been solved so quickly that it afforded Phryne an opportunity to spend the day with Dot, whose company she enjoyed greatly. They spent a day shopping in the city and attending an art auction, where Phryne bought her maid a painting of two young girls in a meadow which had clearly caught her eye (despite Dot's attempts to dissuade her and her claims that the price was 'far too much, Miss'). As she and Dot were walking back through the city and towards the car, Phryne felt a strong and almost irrepressible urge to tell her about her engagement and the baby, and was perhaps only prevented from doing so by the sudden appearance of Madame Fleuri, who struck up an instant conversation with her and explained how she had not seen her in a while. After a brief discussion and Phryne's personal assurance that she would be coming to see her imminently a much-appeased Madame Fleuri departed, and the moment was gone. Phryne and Dot returned to her home in St Kilda where her faithful companion began putting away her most recent purchases as Phryne, weary from the excursion and the walking, sat in an armchair and drew her legs to her, closing her eyes for just a moment. She awoke three hours later to find Dot gently nudging her shoulder and attempting rouse her. She hummed in response and, upon hearing Jack's voice, opened her eyes.

"It's fine, Dorothy, let her rest. I'll-"

"Jack" Phryne breathed tiredly, rubbing her head and turning towards the sound of his voice. Jack, looking slightly guilty, walked towards her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Miss, I thought you'd probably want me to wake you-" Dot began apologetically. Phryne waves a hand and offered her a warm smile.

"Indeed I would, Dot, thank you" she said kindly, looking down at her watch and finding herself surprised by the time. It was almost time for dinner and she was famished.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss?" Dot asked with concern.

"Hmm?" Phryne asked absently, turning to face Dot and processing her question as she spoke. Her companion looked down upon her with a concerned expression and placed her hand gently upon her head.

"It's not like you to fall asleep in the day, Miss" she explained gently. Phryne sometimes did fall asleep briefly during the day if she'd been out the night before or working on a case, but according to Mr Butler she'd gone to bed very early. "You don't feel warm" she remarked. Phryne gently moved her hand away from her forehead and offered her a small smile.

"I'm fine, Dot" she stated with conviction, feeling Jack's eyes upon her and ignoring the anxiety which she was experiencing at her astute maid's observation. "I didn't sleep very well during the night, that's all" she lied. Dot considered this explanation and, knowing that the inspector spent the night and deciding that Miss Phryne could be referring to something indelicate, nodded simply in response and decided to drop the subject.

"Okay, Miss" she said gently, offering her employer a warm smile. "Mr Butler says dinner will be ready in ten minutes". Phryne nodded in understanding and thanked Dot once more, as her companion turned on the spot and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Phryne sighed in relief and leaned back against her chair. She hated lying, especially to Dot, and especially about something so significant. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, as he walked slowly towards her. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Always, Jack" she responded, rising from her seat and standing tall before him. "Drink?" she asked, heading towards the drinks table.

"No, thank you" he replied. Phryne nodded and turned on the spot, and was about to speak when she noticed a slight nervousness in his eyes. She faltered.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, taking a step closer to him. Jack nodded in response and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, of course" he replied confidently, his voice gentle and kind. He looked into her eyes and, reminding himself that it was impossible to get anything past Miss Fisher, he inhaled deeply and took a few steps towards her. "I have something for you" he said gently, causing Phryne to raise her eyebrows, her interest piqued.

"Oh?" she asked, considering his day and the matter he was looking into, and wondering what it could possibly be. She watched with interest as he placed his hand inside his jacket and reached into his breast pocket. "Given that you are working on the upcoming trial of a drugs baron I hope you aren't thinking of presenting me with any illicit sub-" Phryne's words were cut off when Jack removed a small black velvet ring box from his pocket and presented it to her. She looked from the box to his eyes and inhaled sharply. "Jack?" He smiled in response.

"I know that this has happened quickly and it is very sudden, and I am well aware of your views on tradition and convention, which I will of course continue to acknowledge and respect" he began, speaking with such a gentle and soothing tone that Phryne found herself relaxing despite her confusion at his words. Jack then opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold petite treillis ring with a marquise-cut sapphire in the centre and stunning turquoise stones on either side. The ring was beautiful and the sight of it took her breath away, her attention being drawn back to the moment by the sound of Jack's voice. "This is one tradition I hoped you would permit" he said gently.

"Jack, it's beautiful" she breathed, her fingers hovering over the ring as though she were afraid to touch it. She looked up at him with wide, grateful eyes. "The colours are exquisite" she remarked. "What made you choose them?" she asked. Jack removed the ring from the box and took a step towards Phryne, who offered him her hand, allowing him to put the ring on her. It fit perfectly.

"The stones, as I'm sure you're aware, are sapphire and turquoise" he explained gently. Phryne nodded in agreement, her eyes focused upon the beautiful ring upon her finger. "As you were born in December, your birthstone is turquoise" he explained, which Phryne nodded to once more, a gentle smile breaking out upon her lips, as she placed her fingers on the ring and adjusted the angle slightly. Jack inhaled deeply. "And as the baby will be born in September, his or her birthstone will be sapphire" he explained.

Jack's words caused Phryne to look up with wide eyes, which quickly became glazed with tears, as her breath caught in her throat. Her lips parted as she was about to speak, but she found herself suddenly devoid of words, as the touching nature of his gesture, of buying her a ring which acknowledged not just her but their baby also, overwhelmed her completely. Jack, who was looking slightly nervous, found himself relaxing completely as Phryne took several steps towards him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close in a tight embrace. She felt tears swimming in her eyes as she held onto him, inhaling his scent and holding him closely to her, as she considered the wonderful gift he had just given her which she absolutely adored, and would cherish.

"Thank you, Jack" she breathed, inhaling sharply and quickly composing herself, before leaning back from the embrace and finding him looking upon her in concern. "It's beautiful, Jack, I adore it" she assured him, her eyes emotional and her expression sincere. She inhaled shakily and smiled at him once more. "Though as I also proposed to you I suppose I also owe you a ring" she noted. Jack smiled.

"Phryne, you don't-"

"I insist, inspector" she said with a smile, before taking a step towards Jack and kissing him on the lips, placing her hand gently upon his neck, the beautiful ring he had just bought her cooling his skin. Just as Jack placed his hand on Phryne's waist and drew her closer, there was a knock on the parlour door which drew them both immediately out of their actions, removing their hands from each other and taking a single step back, which they had learned to do with disheartening speed.

"Yes?" called Phryne, prompting Mr Butler to open the door and look upon her with a warm smile.

"Apologies, Miss, but dinner is ready if you and the inspector would care to-?"

"We would. Thank you, Mr B" she smiled, as her butler nodded in response and headed back into the kitchen. Phryne turned towards Jack and they shared a familiar look, as she led him into the dining room and took up their seats.

Before Mr Butler had chance to bring in the first course Phryne quickly removed the engagement ring from her left hand and put it on the same finger on her right hand, an act which caused disappointment and sadness to radiate through her, which the astute inspector noticed immediately. She looked up at him and found him watching her with a reassuring expression, his eyes warm and kind. Phryne found herself relaxing beneath his gaze, and a gentle smile broke out upon her lips as she considered that within a few days she would be able to wear the ring, and her love for Jack Robinson, openly and without restriction.


	31. Chapter 26, pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks again for your continued support with this story, and for your patience (as always). This chapter is divided into two; the first section features Phryne telling Jane about the engagement, and the second section will be the engagement party itself, when the rest of the characters will find out. I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, which was not the easiest to write! If there are any issues/inconsistencies/OOCness please do let me know, I really appreciate your comments and advice. I have quoted my favourite Shakespeare sonnet in this chapter (or rather, Phryne and Jack have quoted it), as it always makes me think of them. It is Sonnet 116, and I have used parts of it below, but I would recommend reading it in its entirety, it is absolutely beautiful.**

 **I hope to upload the next part of this chapter tomorrow, and as promised, I will be incorporating more cases into future chapters. I'm also conscious of the issues which Phryne and Jack would face in these circumstances, both personally and professionally, and in an attempt to keep this as realistic as possible and be true to the characters, such matters will be addressed.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, and please let me know if you have any comments/criticism/advice, as all are greatly appreciated.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

The rest of the week passed very quickly for Phryne and Jack, whose work commitments forced them to spend less time together than they wished to. Jack was thoroughly engaged in preparing for the Volenti trial, spending his days with the Prosecutor to discuss matters, and ensuring that the witnesses and the evidence were kept safe. Phryne, who read over the case file and made some astute observations which Jack referred to the Prosecutor, worked on a complex matter of her own, which involved a family dispute and missing will. Phryne solved the matter in a couple of days and invited the three warring siblings to her home, where she hosted them in her parlour. Phryne explained that the family solicitor was behind the missing will, and had attempted to use their dispute to his advantage, and manipulate the will into benefiting himself. Phryne invited her own lawyer to the meeting and entrusted the will to her, requesting that she outline it to the siblings, who listened attentively. Phryne then provided them with her counsel, producing the will and associated letters to make it quite clear that their late mother would not wish for her death to lead to such disharmony amongst her children. It was difficult to tell whether they would heed her advice, but they sat in the same room for longer than she had seen in the past week, casting no cold glances and airing no cruel remarks, which she judged to be progress, at least. The family members left quietly, which Phryne judged to be either a stupefied silence or state of deep reflection; she hoped it was the latter.

Although Phryne and Jack spent the days apart, the setting of the sun and the start of the evening reunited them each day. Jack would come to Phryne's house each evening and they would discuss the progress they had made in their matters, before having dinner together and then retiring to the parlour and then her bedroom, where the conversation would become much more personal. They spent the evenings discussing their engagement and impending marriage, their conversation taking them late into the night, before they would both retire to Phryne's bedroom and fall asleep beside each other. During such conversations, they found themselves making many decisions regarding their changing circumstances with relative ease and minimal issue; the main one being the decision that they would live together at Phryne's home, which seemed to relieve her greatly. Jack knew that Phryne's life was changing drastically, and many things were quickly moving out of the orbit of her control, and he desperately wanted to maintain as much normality for her as possible. He knew she adored this house, a beautiful building which she had made her home, filling the rooms with items which displayed parts of her identity, with each room bearing a piece of her soul. And so, when he asked her if she would be happy to remain in the house after their wedding, he was not surprised to see the relief which washed over her, obliterating one of the many fears and concerns she had been secretly harbouring. As the evenings wore on Phryne and Jack discussed the finer points of their new life together in great detail, and each conversation they had felt less frightening than the last, despite being infinitely more real.

When Jack came over on Thursday evening Phryne presented him with her promised gift, a beautiful ring. The item was gold and subtle, very much Jack's style, with an intricate pattern engraved upon it. As Jack considered the ring he noticed traces of writing on the inside, and held it to his eyes and turned it as he read the words which Phryne had had engraved within it. _To the marriage of true minds_ , it read. A gentle smile played upon Jack's lips as he read the quote, before looking up at Phryne who smiled at him.

"Sonnet 116" he breathed, reading the words once more. "'Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds; or bends with the remover to remove. O no, it is an ever-fixed mark, that looks on tempests, and is never shaken'" he quoted, still holding the gift between his fingers, as he stared deep into her eyes. The sonnet, and the quote Phryne had selected, were beautiful; Jack felt humbled not only by her words and her comparison of their love in relation to it, but also by her admission of it. He knew she did not find it easy to open up to people and speak candidly about her feelings, and so this declaration of love was bold and brave, and filled him with awe. He would wear those words around his finger for the rest of his life. Phryne smiled at him warmly, and the sound of her voice drew his attention towards her bright green eyes, as she took a step closer to him.

"'Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come'" she continued, her voice causing him to tremble slightly. "'Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ'" she declared solemnly, her voice low and gentle, her eyes wide and shining as she stared into the depths of his, "'nor no man ever loved'" she added, her voice adopting an almost ethereal tone, as Jack took a step towards her and kissed her on the lips. They broke the kiss a few moments later, and Jack felt Phryne's fingers in his, removing the ring from his grasp and placing it on his wedding finger, their eyes not leaving each other's as she did so. Jack watched her with warmth and adoration as the cool band slipped comfortably over his finger. Phryne's glance flickered across his face and she smiled. "I hoped you'd appreciate the reference" she said gently, her eyes gentle and alight. "Shakespeare has the most wonderful way of describing feelings which seem so ethereal as to be almost beyond words."

"Almost" said Jack gently, his voice low and husky, as he captured Phryne's hand in his own, "but not quite." Phryne smiled in agreement and nodded. Jack watched her warmly for several moments, their hands entwined and eyes focused upon each other, before exhaling slowly and considering her with a gentle expression as he considered the engagement party which would take place in just two days' time. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Phryne considered the question and smiled.

"Absolutely, Inspector" she replied with conviction, taking a step closer to him and tilting her head so that her lips were just inches from his. "And as the invitations have been sent and Mr B is already preparing the food, I certainly hope that you are too".

"Of course" he replied gently, placing his arm around her waist and drawing him towards her, as she leaned into him with little encouragement. Jack held Phryne against him for a few moments, feeling her lean into his touch as she placed her hand upon her chest, splaying her fingers across his heart as she looked back up into his eyes. He stared down at her and found himself gazing into her emotive eyes, which shone with intelligence, determination and just the smallest trace of fear. He held her slightly tighter in his embrace. Phryne relaxed.

"I am looking forward to the party, Jack" she stated candidly. Jack nodded gently in response and waited patiently for her to continue, as her forehead creased with worry. "But first I need to tell Jane" she explained gently, her eyes meeting his once more. Jack smiled gently in understanding, knowing that Phryne had been worried about telling her foster daughter about the engagement. She had called Jane earlier in the week and invited her home for the weekend, explaining that she was hosting a party, which piqued the curious girl's interest. Phryne's heart raced at the memory of that conversation.

"It's going to be alright" he assured her, as his hand travelled around her waist and found the centre of her lower back. Phryne exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, nodding as she felt Jack's hand rub her back soothingly, relieving her body of some of the tension that existed there. "Jane is a kind and intelligent girl and she loves you" he explained, watching as Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"I just want her to be happy" she explained. "She's been through so much in her life, and I want to give her some stability. I want her to know that I will always be here for her and that she means the absolute world to me" she added, her words trailing off as she struggled to reveal her concerns to him. She hated appearing this emotional and vulnerable, it was a side which always existed but which she had largely managed to conceal, with a few exceptions. But since discovering her pregnancy she found herself feeling more emotional and afraid, and the pre-existing fears she held in her heart felt as though they had been set alight, and were burning with an unfathomable intensity within her very soul. It was frustrating, exhausting and utterly terrifying. Jack waited for a few moments and continued to rub her back gently.

"And you're worried that with the introduction of a husband and a child she will lose that stability?" he asked gently. Phryne sighed and shook her head.

"No, I…" she replied, her body tensing beneath his hands as he held her. "I don't know" she admitted. Jack put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes, his expression soft and kind.

"Jane knows that you love her, and that you will always be here for her and support her in whatever it is she wants to do" he explained gently, watching as Phryne looked up at him with a heart-breakingly guilty expression. "Our marriage and our child are going to be an adjustment for her, for all of us, but it won't change the fact you love her and it certainly won't make her doubt that" he explained gently, his voice low and soothing. He considered her for a moment and looked deep into her eyes. "I know this is happening quickly, Phryne, but I don't want you to think that it is too rushed or inadequately thought out" he said gently. "I understand that by marrying you I am also becoming a part of Jane's life too; I am under absolutely no illusions about what being with you truly means, Phryne" he continued, watching as she looked up at him with deep eyes alight with nervousness and fear, "and I wouldn't change a single thing about it".

Phryne considered Jack for a moment, taking in his warm expression and the sincerity of his words, before smiling gently and placing her hands beneath his arms and up his back, holding him to her. Jack, who was becoming used to Phryne briefly allowing herself to show her vulnerability, returned the embrace and held her in his strong arms, maintaining a respectful silence as he felt her warm breath drift across his skin. After a short while he tilted his head down and spoke in a low, gentle voice, his words breathed against her ear.

"Jane will be happy, Phryne" he stated with conviction. "We'll make sure of it." He felt Phryne's chest rise and fall against his own, as her hands drifted down his back and she leaned away from him, looking up at him with attentive eyes.

"I know" she replied, her voice slightly shaken. Jack considered her for a few moments.

"You're more worried about telling Jane than everyone else combined" he observed. Phryne exhaled a small laugh and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes" she said simply, running her hands down his sides and rested them on his back, as she stared up at him with bright, emotional eyes. "She means the world to me, Jack."

"I know" he replied confidently, stroking her hip as he spoke. "And so does she" he assured her. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding. She then lowered her eyes to the ground and captured his left hand in hers, running her thumb across the ring she had just given him.

"You mean the world to me, too" she admitted candidly, her eyes rising to meet his. "And so does our child" she added. Jack smiled gently at her and nodded, as he considered the nervous edge in her tone. For the past few days he had been considering how she seemed to be reassuring him of her love and commitment for their child, telling him on multiple occasions that she did want the baby and she did love it; he didn't doubt either fact for a single moment, but she seemed nervous that he might. Phryne knew that she was not typical mother material, and whilst she feared her maternal potential and capability, she was reassured by the strong and indescribably powerful connection she felt to her unborn child; a strong emotion which was quickly overtaken by her innate fears regarding her own flaws and inadequacies. Jack put his hand on her cheek and drew her face up to his, kissing her tenderly upon the lips, the sensation causing her entire body to tingle.

"I love you" he breathed against her lips, the words causing Phryne's heart to swell. "I love you, and I love Jane, and I love our baby" he said, speaking slowly and with confidence, his eyes staring deep into Phryne's as he spoke. She nodded a few times in response and offered him a warm smile.

"I love you too" she breathed, her eyes glistening as she spoke. Jack smiled in response, holding Phryne's hand tightly in his own as the clock struck eleven, and his fiancée's tired eyes drifted towards it.

"Come on" he said gently, reluctantly stepping away from her and leading her towards the doorway.

For the first time since discovering her pregnancy, and the frustrating tiredness which came with it, Phryne did not protest. Instead, she allowed the inspector to lead her up the stairs and into her bedroom, where they changed into their nightclothes and got into bed together, turning out the lights and surrendering to the darkness of the night, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Phryne spent the majority of the next day dealing with the various correspondence which she had been too distracted to address in the past couple of weeks since discovering her condition. She responded to many of the enquiries by letter or by phone, arranged a couple of appointments with potential clients, and found herself reassured by the return to normality which she was orchestrating; or, at least, the permitting of her normal routine into her drastically-changing and rapidly-altering life. At half-past four the front door opened, and the house was soon filled with the sound of Jane's laughter, as she described a mishap in a science lesson to Cec and Bert. By the time Phryne had risen from her seat in the parlour and abandoned the three remaining letters, she arrived in the hallway just in time to hear Jane describe how an ill-dated chemistry teacher lost half an eye-brow, the collar of a silk blouse and her pride in the lesson in question.

"Jane" Phryne said warmly, as her ward looked up at her with bright eyes and a wide smile, before taking several steps towards her and wrapping her arms around her waist. "I have missed you".

"I've missed you too, Miss Phryne" Jane replied gently, tilting her head up and looking at Phryne, who stroked her hair tenderly and smiled down upon her. Jane returned her smile and stared up at her, her eyes warm and kind. Phryne felt guilt clench her heart in an iron grip once more.

"Dinner will be ready shortly" she said gently, as she stroked Jane's cheek. "Why don't you put your things in your room then come into the dining room?" she asked gently. "I've booked tickets for that new flick you were talking about last week, 'The Canary Murder Case'" she explained, watching as Jane's eyes lit up. "There's a screening of it at seven, so we have plenty of time" she assured her.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane beamed. She had been reading a lot of detective fiction lately; Miss Phryne had an incredible collection – everything by Agatha Christie, Dorothy Sayers and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. She'd just finished Fergus Humes' _The Mystery of the Hansom Cab_ , which had been a birthday present. "I'll be right back" she smiled, as she took her bag from Cec and headed upstairs. Phryne smiled after her and turned back towards the cabbies.

"Thank you for bringing her home" she said gently. Bert nodded and Cec smiled.

" 's alright, Miss" Cec said politely.

"Yair, ain't no trouble" Bert added, planting his hands firmly in his pockets. "We still on for tomora?"

"Of course" Phryne replied, a pang of nervousness causing her to feel slightly nauseous. "Around seven?"

"We'll be here, Miss" Cec smiled. Phryne nodded.

"I look forward to seeing you both" she replied kindly, before exchanging a few words with her friends and seeing them to the door.

Phryne's fingers drifted down the door and she closed her eyes and pressed her head to the glass, an action which reminded her of standing against a pillar in the university during her investigation into the murder of Professor Catz. She felt the cool glass soothe her burning skin, as anxiety bubbled within her and caused her to feel dizzy with fear. She took in several slow breaths in an attempt to calm the thoughts which were threatening to overwhelm her, before the sound of footsteps on the stairs caused her to turn around sharply, and the anxiety her expression once bore was banished, as she greeted Jane with a warm smile and walked towards her.

"I hope you're hungry" she said gently, as she placed her arm around her and led her into the dining room.

Phryne and Jane enjoyed a pleasant dinner and light conversation, with Phryne listening attentively and with great interest to Jane's experiences at school. She loved listening to the girl speak passionately about her lessons, her friends, her books and her future. Jane was excelling in all of her subjects, but was particularly passionate about science, and wanted to become a doctor. Phryne had, of course, encouraged her in her chosen pursuit, and signed her up to modern medical journals and magazines, and frequently asked for Mac's recommendations on reading materials and talks or lectures, sending the information and materials to Jane. Listening to the young girl talk passionately about her future and her ambitions, and seeing how far she had come, made Phryne feel incredibly proud and indescribably happy. She laughed at Jane's stories and encouraged her to speak openly and without reservation about absolutely anything she wished to. She even confided in her about a young man she had met at a dance, with whom she had been exchanging letters. Phryne could sense Jane was somewhat nervous about this topic and, knowing her reserved nature and how new this experience was to her, assured her that she could talk to her about anything and that she would not pry. "You can tell me anything you want to, Jane, and you can ask me absolutely anything, nothing is off limits" she assured her, "but we can talk when you're ready." Jane seemed relieved by this assurance and nodded, continuing the discussion for a short while longer before subtly changing the subject. Phryne found herself listening to Jane whilst considering the previous conversation they had had regarding the young man she seemed quite fond of; as she thought about this, Phryne observed how the experiences she was supporting Jane with regarding relationships and education were so very different from the ones she would be experiencing with a small, vulnerable, totally dependent infant. In some of her moments of panic Phryne had felt comforted by the fact that she had Jane in her life, and had been able to exercise parental responsibility without being authoritarian or oppressive; but as she considered how different supporting Jane, who she had met when she was fourteen, would be from taking care of a baby, she found herself feeling flushed and panicked. She took several sips of water and nodded in response to Jane's speech, posing small questions every so often to demonstrate that she was listening and to distract her ward from her own internal torment, which she seemed to be oblivious to, much to her relief. Shortly after dessert (which the anxious Phryne declined) they retired to the parlour for an hour or so, talking for what felt like mere minutes, before getting changed and going to the cinema.

Phryne was grateful for the trip to the cinema, as it afforded her the opportunity to spend time with Jane doing something that she wanted to do, whilst permitting her to be selfishly silent and contemplative for a short while. The film, whilst interesting and engaging, soon became mere background noise as Phryne found her proximity to Jane reminding her not only of the announcement she was due to make the next day, but of the news she was concealing from her friends and family, and which she would continue to do so for a short while. She swallowed hard at the thought, her guilt threatening to overwhelm her once more, as her thoughts were briefly distracted by Jane, who was tapping her lightly on the arm. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and turned towards Jane, who was looking at her with concern, as she offered her a paper bagged filled with sweets. Phryne recovered herself quickly and shook her head to decline, offering Jane a warm smile which she reciprocated, before returning her attention back towards the screen. Jane put her hand into the bag and selected a humbug, placing it in her mouth as she stared at Phryne, who was watching the screen with an unreadable expression; but even in the darkness of the cinema, Jane had not missed the look of terror which had been in her eyes, and which she immediately sought to conceal from her. She ate the sweet slowly as she considered this information, watching Phryne carefully as she tried to figure out what it could be that would frighten her so.

Phryne and Jane returned home shortly after nine, spending an hour or so in the parlour listening to music and talking. To Jane's relief, Miss Phryne seemed happy and calm and almost completely normal, and the fear which had been in her eyes in the cinema had vanished entirely. And yet, despite her confidence, her smiles, and her animated conversation, Jane could not help but feel that something was wrong; something seemed different about Miss Phryne, and she did not know what; but whatever it was had frightened her, which meant that Jane was determined to find out. However, her covert investigation was cut short by the striking of the clock, which announced that it was half-past ten, and Jane watched as Phryne suppressed an uncharacteristic yawn at such an hour, which she found herself falling victim to also. Phryne looked up at her and smiled, before suggesting that they both retire for the evening.

The next morning Phryne rose early and found herself feeling calm and well-rested, and busied herself with preparing for her day. After a luxuriously long bath she applied her make-up and got dressed, before going downstairs and heading into the dining room, where Jane was already enjoying her second pancake with mixed fruit. Mr Butler pulled out Phryne's chair for her and offered her some coffee, which she declined in favour of orange juice, much to Jane's confusion. Phryne was then presented with a rack of freshly made toast, which ignited within her a hunger which she hadn't realised existed. She buttered a piece of toast and took a bite, chewing the warm and comforting food as she watched Jane enjoy her own breakfast. Phryne reached for her orange juice and looked back towards her ward.

"So, Jane, what would you like to do today?" she asked, her eyes wide and alight. Jane looked up towards her and smiled.

"Well… there's an art exhibition in the city that I was hoping we could go to. If we have time, of course" she explained. "They're displaying some of the works of Nicholas Chevalier, and I would love to-"

"Of course" Phryne replied brightly, waving her toast for emphasis as she spoke. "We'll go to the gallery after breakfast, and then we can have a look in some of those quaint little antique stores and book shops that you like" she added warmly, before taking another bite of her toast. She never realised how delicious the delicacy was, and vowed to bestow upon it the appreciation that it truly deserved.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane replied, as she poured herself another glass of orange juice.

Phryne and Jane spent the morning at the gallery, enjoying the exhibitions for over two hours. Phryne who had seen some of the artist's work before, was not very familiar with him, but found his work to be absolutely beautiful. There was one picture depicting a young girl, aged perhaps six or seven, sitting at a piano and looking towards the artists. Something about the image was quite striking, and affected Phryne deeply, causing her to stare at it for some time as she tried to establish just what it was that caused the image to evoke such strong feelings inside her. She swallowed hard and tore her eyes away from the portrait, and followed Jane across the gallery to another exhibition. They had tea and cake in a café a short walk away from the gallery, before exploring the antique shops and book stores which they were both fond of, and which had become a traditional activity which they enjoyed doing together. Phryne gave Jane some money (despite her protests) and told her to treat herself, telling her that she had worked hard at school and absolutely deserved it. Phryne was examining some mid-eighteenth century jewellery whilst Jane purchased a stunning edition of _The Jungle Book_ with the most beautiful illustrations. Jane proudly presented her find to Phryne after purchasing it, and they considered the detailed depictions of the various animals and scenes with great interest, and Phryne congratulated her on such a 'wonderful find'. During their shopping trip Jane also bought three textbooks on modern medicine, a new scarf, and a pair of white gloves which fit her perfectly. Phryne bought a late nineteenth-century painting depicting a couple on the beach, which stirred pleasant memories within her and she simply could not resist, as well as two new cloches, a light pink scarf, three blouses, a dark blue skirt and new pair of beige Mary Janes. She also took Jane into a couple of department stores she was fond of, and bought her a couple of new dresses, two new skirts, a cardigan, three blouses and a pair of shoes. As Jane and Phryne loaded their purchases onto the back seat of the Hispano Suiza, Phryne glanced at her watch and realised how little time she had left before the party, and felt her anxiety at the prospect cause her stomach to clench. She inhaled sharply and turned towards Jane, who was adjusting the bags to ensure that her books would not fall out or become damaged during the journey back.

"Jane" Phryne said gently, prompting her ward to turn towards her with a kind expression. "Would you like to go for a walk along the pier before we head back?" she asked. "The view is quite beautiful this time of year". Jane nodded immediately in response and smiled; she liked the pier very much, the chatter, the views, the ice cream. Phryne smiled in response and they got into the car, driving out of the city and towards the pier, her hands clasped so tightly on the steering wheel that she feared her skin tone would soon match Jane's brand new gloves.

Phryne parked her car and walked with Jane towards the pier, buying them each an ice cream (which she knew she'd be unable to eat the moment it was handed to her), as the warm sun shone down upon them. The pier was less busy than usual, with a young couple holding hands, two women with perambulators and several small children between them racing down the pier, causing Phryne and Jane to have to navigate between the little darlings to prevent injury, collision, or lost ice cream. After their treacherous journey past the warrior children was concluded, Phryne and Jane walked right to the end of the pier, staring out to sea for a few moments before leaning on the rails to the left and gazing across the calm water. The day was pleasantly warm and the view was idyllic, with the scent of ice cream and salt water present in the air. Phryne attempted another lick of her ice cream before finding that her nerves forced her to give it up completely, and she dropped it covertly into the ocean as Jan finished her own and stared out to sea. Phryne placed her hands on the rails to steady herself and turned to the side to face Jane, whose face bore a look of perfect peace and serenity, which she desperately hoped that she was not about to compromise.

"Jane" Phryne said gently, her voice sounding markedly more confident than she felt. The girl turned towards her and squinted against the sun, before tilting her head to an angle which shielded her eyes from the bright light. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about" she added, her voice low and kind. Jane considered her statement for a moment and, remembering how worried she looked the night before, felt her stomach tighten at the declaration.

"Is everything alright?" she asked nervously, her curious eyes glancing over Phryne with concern.

Phryne smiled automatically in response, offering Jane a warm expression as she placed her hand over hers, which was fixed loosely upon the rail.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart" she assured her. "It's nothing to worry about, it's just something I was hoping – that I wanted – to tell you" she added, her voice low and gentle. Jane's intelligent eyes held her gaze for a few moments, before she nodded in response. Phryne could hear the gulls overhead and hear the waves crashing gently against the pier, which caused her mind to take her back to that day on the beach, when she asked Jack to marry her and he said yes. She could still feel his hands upon her. Phryne reluctantly shook herself free from the memory and returned her attention to Jane, who was watching her with a curious but patient expression. "Do you remember when we went out to dinner a few weeks ago and you asked me about Jack – Inspector Robinson?" she asked, her uncertainty at how to refer to him in front of Jane causing her anxiety about the news she was about to reveal to increase tenfold.

"Yes" Jane said gently, nodding as she spoke, her eyes still fixed on Phryne's. "I asked if you were seeing each other and you said that you were" she added, her voice adopting a slightly confused tone.

"Yes, that's right" Phryne replied gently. "Jack and I have been seeing each other for a while now" she explained, prompting Jane to nod in agreement. "Over the past few months we have been spending a lot more time together" she added delicately, "and we've grown very close."

"You've always been close" Jane said, her mischievous eyes lighting up as she smiled. Phryne smiled at the remark and found herself relaxing notably. "Even before either of you realised it" she added. Phryne rose her eyebrows and sighed a small laugh.

"Yes, I suppose we have" she replied, as memories of the first time she met Jack and the times they had shared together over the past three years flashed through her mind in mere seconds. "But recently, Jane, we have become much closer. Closer than I have ever been with any man" she added, her gentle voice adopting a slightly more serious tone as she looked down upon Jane, who was watching her with a curious expression. "Whilst our relationship isn't… official, at least publicly, it has been the subject of a considerable amount of gossip and speculation, particularly in the press" she explained.

"And with Aunt P" Jane sighed, her voice adopting a sympathetic tone. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"And with Aunt P" she repeated, nodding slightly as she spoke. Phryne looked at Jane for a moment, watching how the mature girl was staring at her attentively and with great interest, as she considered her next words. "Jack and I are very different in some ways, Jane. At least, according to certain people and certain rather antiquated views" she stated, watching as her ward nodded in understanding, and continued to watch her with an interested and almost analytical expression. "And sometimes when people come across something that doesn't conform to their ideas of what is… right and what is proper, they disapprove of it instantly, without consideration of the facts or with what is fair and right" she explained.

"You're saying that people don't approve of you and Inspector Robinson being together" she said, sadness present in her tone. Phryne nodded.

"How the press and how society feel about our relationship doesn't concern me, Jane" Phryne replied gently. "But how you feel about it does concern me" she added. "I want you to know that I love you. I will always love you, and I will always be here for you and support you through whatever decisions you make in your life" she said with a warm smile. "And if I ever do something that upsets you or worries you or makes your unhappy, I would hope that you would tell me" she added gently. Jane's previously confident and assured expression was now marred with confusion.

"What do you mean, Miss Phryne?" she asked, as she processed the latest declarations. "You've never done anything to upset me, Miss. And you have supported me, so much" she explained. "You've given me opportunities that I had never even dreamed of before" she added, confusion entering her tone and marring her face with worry. "What's wrong, Miss? Has something happened?"

Phryne's stomach tightened with guilt at Jane's question. She had tried to introduce the subject gently without frightening her, and she was failing miserably. She inhaled sharply and nodded, offering Jane a reassuring smile.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart" she said, placing her hand over hers and rubbing it gently with her thumb. "I just want you to know that if there's something you're not happy with you can tell me, okay?" she explained gently. "And I don't want you to worry about upsetting me, because you won't" she added with conviction. "Telling me about something that you're not happy with would never upset me, Jane, no matter what it is. I promise" she stated confidently, feeling the intensity of her ward's gaze upon her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Jane replied immediately, nodding as she spoke. "Miss Phryne, what is it you think I wouldn't be happy about?" she asked, curiosity and concern present in her tone. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"Ever since you came into my life you have brought me the most…" she replied, smiling at Jane and inhaling deeply in an attempt to calm her rising emotions, "you have made me so very happy, Jane. And I hope that you are happy too" she added, which earned an instantly nod from her worried ward. "And I want your happiness to continue. I want you to feel happy and safe and loved-"

"I do, Miss Phryne" Jane stated with conviction, watching as Phryne's eyes drifted over her before she nodded in response.

"And I want it to remain that way" Phryne explained, her wide green eyes focused intently upon hers. "And that's why I want you to know that you can tell me absolutely anything" she assured her. Jane nodded automatically in response, her face still marred with confusion. Phryne inhaled deeply. "How do you feel about Jack?" she asked gently. Jane considered the question for a moment, and found herself feeling relieved by it; Miss Phryne was worried she didn't like her spending so much time with Inspector Robinson, she thought, dismissing the silly notion. She smiled.

"I already told you, Miss" she replied with a small smile. "He's kind and he's brave and he's selfless, and he loves you" she said gently, her wise eyes meeting Phryne's as she offered her a reassuring smile. "How could I be anything but happy for you?" she asked, her mannerism reminding Phryne somewhat of Dot. She smiled.

"Thank you, Jane" she said gently, pausing for a moment to allow herself to gather her thoughts. "But how would you feel about Jack…" she began, her words trailing off as she found herself struggling to phrase her question. "How would you feel if Jack were to spend more time with us?" she asked gently. "A lot more time?" she added. Jane considered the question for a moment, and the confusion which had disappeared from her face returned to her.

"What do you mean, Miss Phryne?" she asked, as she considered what she could possibly mean. Phryne inhaled deeply and gripped the rail tightly with one hand.

"Jack and I are engaged, Jane" she explained gently. Before she could utter another word, Jane's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, before quickly forming into a broad grin as she stood up tall before Phryne, staring at her with an animated expression. Phryne felt herself relax completely and she smiled in response.

"You're engaged?" she asked, happiness and surprise present in her voice, "to be married?" she added for clarification.

"No, to duel" Phryne replied lightly, causing Jane's smile to falter for a moment. "Yes, to be married" she added, the words still sounding strange to her.

As soon as Phryne uttered the final word, Jane had pushed herself away from the railing and launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around her tightly in a loving embrace which quite took Phryne by surprise. Phryne laughed and wrapped her arms around Jane in response, tilting her head down and smiling into her hair, as she stroked the back of her head and felt her heart racing in her chest. Relief flooded through her at Jane's sincere and overjoyed reaction to the news of her and Jack's engagement. She was considering her concerns that not everyone would share such enthusiasm when Jane leaned back from the embrace and looked into her eyes.

"When did it happen? How did he ask you? Did he buy you a ring?" she asked, her features animated, her eyes scanning Phryne's left hand curiously for the expected piece of jewellery. Phryne laughed in response.

"It happened almost a week ago" she replied in response to the first question, her smile faltering slightly as she considered the second, "he asked me after we had a very honest and very emotional conversation about our future" she explained tentatively, and was much relieved to find that Jane did not ask any questions on the subject. "And then I asked him on the beach, and he-"

"You asked him?" Jane interjected. "You asked Inspector Robinson to marry you?" Phryne smiled in response to the question.

"Indeed I did, Jane" she replied simply. "He asked me, then I asked him, and here we are" she smiled.

"That's so…" Jane began, staring to the side as she considered an appropriate word, "so modern, Miss."

"You know me, Jane" she said with a smile. "Never one for tradition." Jane laughed in response.

"But… I thought you didn't want to get married" she said with confusion, instantly regretting her words. "I mean, I thought you just-"

"I didn't want to get married, Jane, you're right" Phryne explained, her voice low and gentle. "I had met some rather… unpleasant people during my lifetime who had very different ideas on what women should be and how they should behave than I do" she explained. "But Jack is not like those men. He doesn't want to limit me or restrict me, he just…" she paused, considering how to phrase her thoughts and feelings best. "He just loves me" she said simply. "And there are those who would try to make us believe that that love is wrong or inappropriate or it is something to be ashamed of" she said, her voice adopting a slightly solemn tone as she spoke, before staring deep into Jane's eyes. "But there is never any shame in loving someone" she stated with conviction. "It is the most powerful and most empowering feeling in the world" she said with a gentle smile. "And when you love someone you are willing to do absolutely anything you can to keep them safe, to protect them, and make sure they're happy" she said, her voice becoming slightly choked as she considered not only Jack but their unborn child. "The world is not as advanced as it should be, Jane" she added simply. "There are those who wish to dictate who we can and cannot love, who we should be with, and who we should not" she explained. "And I want you to know that you should never listen to those people" she stated with conviction. "You and I have seen enough in our lifetimes to know that life is precious, and that love is invaluable and it is limitless, regardless of whether others approve of it or not" she explained, her eyes adopting a gentle expression, her mouth forming a small smile. "And there is no better way to challenge those people and defy their criticism and their ignorance than by embracing that love" she added, watching as Jane looked up at her with tearful eyes. "There is nothing more empowering, Jane" she stated with conviction, "than disregarding the narrow-minded and intolerant opinions of not only people but of society as a whole, and allowing yourself to love and be loved, and to embrace it. In a world that attempts to govern our every thought and action, there is no greater act of bravery and defiance."

Jane, who was quite moved by Phryne's speech, nodded strongly in agreement and smiled up at her.

"I think that's wonderful, Miss Phryne" she stated with great conviction, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she smiled up at her. "And I have always thought you are brave." Phryne laughed slightly as this remark, running her hand through Jane's hair and cupping her cheek.

"Are you sure you are happy with this, Jane?" she asked, her voice low and gentle, and devoid of accusation or disappointment. "I know it's happened quite quickly, and I'm sure it's quite a surprise, and such a large adjustment to-"

"Miss Phryne" Jane sighed, a genuine and serene smile upon her face as she stared up at the scared, brave, beautiful woman before her, who she could not admire any more if she tried. "I couldn't be happier" she said sincerely, the declaration causing Phryne's eyes to well up with tears. "And I wouldn't say it was quick" she said with a playful eye roll. Phryne laughed loudly in response, before wiping the tears from her eyes and raising her eyebrows in response to Jane's pithy remark.

"Possibly not" she acceded, her voice light and gentle.

" _Definitely_ not" Jane stated, taking a step towards her and linking her arm through Phryne's, as she stared up at her with a smile. They were silent for a few moments until Jane spoke. "That's why you're having the party tonight, isn't it?" she asked gently. "To tell the others." Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Yes, Jane" she replied gently. "But I wanted to tell you first, and to talk to you about it, about everything" she stated, feeling a pang of guilt the moment she uttered the final words, as she considered the truth that she had concealed from Jane, and was still continuing to hide.

"It's almost five o'clock, Miss Phryne. They'll be coming over soon" she replied gently, stepped close to Phryne as they turned around and began to walk back down the pier. "Were you really worried that I wouldn't want you to get married to the Inspector?" Phryne stopped for a moment and looked down towards Jane.

"I was worried that the engagement would make you unhappy" she explained gently. "And that was the last thing I would want."

"And that's the last thing it would make me feel" Jane stated with conviction, causing Phryne to smile with relief at the statement. Jane returned the smile, before continuing to walk down the pier, leading Phryne as they walked, much to her amusement. "There is one thing I'm not sure about, though" she added gently, prompting Phryne to look towards her with a nervous expression. "What am I going to call him?" she asked, genuine confusion marring her features. "I can't keep calling him 'Inspector Robinson', can I?" she asked.

Phryne considered everything she had been worried about at the prospect of telling Jane about their engagement and noted how, out of everything she had feared, and out of all the concerns that had plagued her, that question had never once entered her mind. She chuckled in response and found relief flood through her once more, as the warm sun shone down upon her as she and Jane walked back down the pier.

"You can call him whatever you like, Jane" she said, turning towards her with a faux-warning look, which caused them both to smile broadly as they walked past the other people on the pier, before promptly bursting into laugher.


	32. Chapter 26 pt 2

Phryne and Jane spent the majority of the car journey discussing the proposal(s), engagement, and impending celebrations. The more they spoke the more reassured and confident Phryne felt in the fact that Jane was genuinely happy; in fact, she was practically reverberating with excitement. She was asking all kinds of questions about the wedding and the date, the location and the honeymoon, and Phryne laughed before smiling sweetly at her enthusiasm and gently encouraging her to calm herself.

"Let's just get through tonight first, alright?" she smiled, which was returned was a beaming Jane, who nodded eagerly in agreement.

Phryne felt happiness pervade her entire body, vanquishing the highest degrees of fear and uncertainty which she had been battling, as she and Jane got out of the car and began to gather their purchases. Mr Butler, who had heard them arrive, emerged from the house wearing his apron and quickly assisted by carrying the larger of the packages, despite Phryne's assurances that they would carry their "sartorial exploits" inside as she knew he was busy. Mr Butler assured her it was fine, that everything was under control and he was happy to assist. Phryne smiled warmly and thanked him, before leading Jane up the stairs towards the open doorway as Mr Butler walked towards her car.

"You didn't answer my question about the ring" Jane whispered, her words urgent and her eyes alight. "Did he-?"

"Yes, Jane" Phryne said with a smile, as she stepped into the parlour and adjusted her hold upon the packages in her arms. "Come on" she whispered, excitement present in her tone, as she led Jane up the steps and into her bedroom.

Phryne placed the items she was carrying onto her bed, and Jane did the same, following her guardian closely as she walked towards her dressing table and opened her jewellery box, removing from it a beautiful white gold ring adorned with a beautifully cut sapphire and two turquoise stones. Jane's eyes widened and she stared at the ring in awe, her hands remaining firmly by her sides, as though afraid that touching the piece would cause it to cease to exist altogether.

"Its's beautiful" she breathed, her eyes travelling from the ring to Phryne's face, "oh, Miss Phryne, it's so lovely."

"It is, isn't it?" Phryne replied gently, as she placed the ring onto her finger. "The inspector certainly has the most wonderful taste" she said, splaying her fingers to show Jane how the ring appeared on her hand.

"It looks like it was made for you" Jane returned gently, her eyes fixated upon the bright sapphire and beautiful stones, which caught the sunlight as it crept in through the window. Phryne smiled meditatively in response, focusing upon the ring itself and then the stones upon it, Jack's words regarding their significance and the meaning behind them playing over in her mind.

"I rather think it was" she replied gently, adjusting the position of the ring on the finger for a moment, before staring down upon it with a gentle smile.

Phryne had a considerable amount of jewellery, including many sentimental pieces which she adored, but nothing quite like this. When Jack had first helped Phryne put the ring on she found herself feeling exhilarated, empowered and utterly terrified, but much more the former than the latter. She had not been able to wear the ring since, but had covertly tried it on several times in her bedroom. The morning before she had woken up early, and sat before her mirror and gazing down upon it, watching the way the morning light struck it and appeared to make it shine even brighter. She was surprised that the ring wielded such power, and was capable of making her feel so strong and so happy; she was fond of jewellery, of course, but despite thoughts on her vanity she never found herself feeling proud or enraptured by a particular item. Until now.

"Will you wear it tonight?" Jane asked, drawing Phryne out of her thoughts. She turned towards her ward with a smile.

"Yes, Jane" she said, the significance of the words startling her, and causing her to feel nervous and excited at the prospect. Jane beamed in response and stared at the ring once more. "It's almost six, Jane" she said gently, "I think we should start getting ready" she said with a smile. Jane nodded in agreement as she continued to stare at the ring.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" she replied in a cheeky tone, her smile wide and her body practically trembling with excitement, as she turned quickly on the spot, gathered her items from Phryne's bed and left the room, casting a final glance at Phryne as she closed the door behind her.

Phryne smiled warmly and slowly turned away from the door, her eyes befalling the beautiful ring which adorned her fingers. She tilted it towards the light and watched as the light struck it and caused a rainbow of colours to dance upon her skin. She placed the ring back in the correct position and looked into the mirror, staring at her reflection for several moments as she summoned all her courage, and exhaled deeply.

Fifteen minutes later Jane emerged from her room wearing the peach gown Phryne had bought her that afternoon. She wore a pair of pink satin shoes, the white gloves she had just purchased, and a silver necklace that her guardian had given her for Christmas. Her hair was plaited and tied off with pink ribbons which bounced upon her shoulders as she walked merrily down the staircase and into the corridor. Mr Butler, who had heard her coming, emerged from the dining room with a smile.

"You look lovely, Miss Jane" he said kindly, as Jane reached the bottom step and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" she replied politely, as delicious scents from the kitchen drifted towards her. "That smells delicious" she said longingly, feeling her mouth water at the scent of meat, pastry and something sweet. Mr Butler smiled.

"It shan't be much longer, Miss" he reassured her. "And if you would be kind enough to volunteer to be my food tester, I would be very much obliged". Jane smiled in response and nodded, readily agreeing to what had become something of a tradition between herself and Mr B whenever Phryne hosted a party. "Would you care for a drink, Miss Jane?" he asked gently, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Could I have a Sarsaparilla, please?" she asked, knowing that Phryne kept a well-stocked supply in the pantry for her. Mr Butler smiled and nodded, disappearing into the kitchen as she headed into the parlour.

Mr Butler brought Jane her drink shortly afterwards, which she sipped as she walked around the room. She placed her drink on the table beside the chaise lounge before walking towards the gramophone and selecting some of the records which she knew Miss Phryne would like. Before she placed the first one beneath the needle, her eyes befell the piano before her and, checking that she still had ample time before the guests arrived, she placed the records onto a small table and walked towards the piano. Jane took up her seat before the decadent instrument, flicking through the music sheets before her, until she settled on one that she was familiar with. _Clair de Lune_.

Jane's confident fingers played the melody with elegance and grace, having been practicing the piece since the last time she played it for Miss Phryne. She was so engaged in her playing and so lost in the notes that she did not hear the sound of a knock upon the door, nor did she hear Mr Butler speaking with the person in the hallway as he accepted his hat and coat, before leading him into the parlour. It was only when the newly-arrived person entered the room and called her name that Jane looked up from the piano.

"Jane" Jack said warmly, stepping into the room and offering her a warm smile, as she looked up towards him. "How are you?" he asked cautiously, knowing that Phryne had intended on telling her about their engagement that afternoon. He felt relief flood him as Jane smiled.

"Hello, Inspector" she replied pleasantly, a warm smile upon her face, as she stood up from behind the piano. Jack rose a hand in the air and took a step towards her.

"Please" he said politely, his voice kind and warm. Jane relaxed as he spoke. "I'm sorry for interrupting you" he said gently, as he took a few more steps towards her. "Especially when you were playing so beautifully" he added. "You've been practicing."

"I have" Jane replied, smiling at Jack as he watched her with what she could have sworn was a nervous eye. She looked up at the man who loved Miss Phryne and who made her so happy, and she found herself feeling incredibly happy. Jane smiled to herself and stepped to the left, indicating to the space on the seat beside her with her free hand. "Would you care you play, inspector?" she asked. Jack, who was now relieved of his remaining anxiety in relation to Jane's thoughts on the engagement, nodded.

"Thank you" he said, walking towards her and sitting beside her as she began to play from the beginning. They played the melody in perfect harmony for several moments, both their attention focused slowly upon the piece of music, until Jane's voice drew Jack's attention towards her.

"Miss Phryne told me that you're going to be married" she said pleasantly, her voice warm and gentle. Jack almost missed a note, but recovered himself quickly, and followed Jane's lead by continuing to play.

"Yes, we are" he replied gently, his voice low and kind. "How do you feel about that, Jane?" he asked. Jane smiled to herself as she continued to play.

"I'm very happy for you, inspector, and for Miss Phryne" she said, her fingers moving over the keys as she played the notes which she had struggled with before; Jack noticed with appreciation that she had improved markedly. "She seems very happy" she said warmly. "And so do you." Jack nodded in agreement to the statement as they continued to play.

"It's not just our happiness that's important, Jane. Yours is too" he stated with conviction, turning his attention towards Jane, who was continuing to play. "Are you happy?" he asked tentatively. Jane played the final few notes and flexed her fingers, the sound of the piano disappearing completely, the room now immersed in silence.

"Yes" she said simply, turning towards him with a smile. Jack considered how calm she looked, how happy and sincere, and he found himself feeling relieved by her response and her conviction. "I know what it's like to not feel loved, and to think that no one will ever-" she cut off, shaking the thoughts and memories of her previous life from her mind. Jack turned towards her and watched her with a kind and patient expression. "I know what it's like to pretend you don't need anyone else, that you are perfectly happy to be by yourself because other people are only out to hurt you. I felt like that for a very long time" she explained. "But then I met Miss Phryne, and she loved me and protected me and made me realise that I matter and I can be happy, she changed my mind" Jane said proudly, her voice warm and gentle as she spoke, her eyes meeting Jack's. "She changed my mind like you changed hers" she said simply, watching as the inspector's eyes focused upon her and he considered her attentively. "I know that you love her, and that you will protect her and keep her safe, even though she says she doesn't need anyone to do that, because she can do it all by herself" she said, rolling her eyes slightly as she spoke. Jack smiled. "I thought that too once" she explained. "I am so lucky that I met Miss Phryne, just as I am so happy that she met you" Jane added simply, her eyes drifting across the inspector's face. "Does that answer your question?"

Jack, who had been listening to this remarkable girl's speech with great interest, smiled warmly in agreement and nodded slightly at her words, which he did not doubt were honest and sincere.

"Yes" he replied gently, his voice low and warm. "Yes, I believe it does" he added, prompting Jane to smile up at him.

Jack and Jane had been so engaged in their previous conversation that neither of them had noticed that Phryne had come downstairs and reached the parlour just in time to overhear Jane's impassioned speech, her eyes brimming with tears at her words. She inhaled deeply and recovered herself, wiping her eyes and standing up confidently, before walking into the room with a smile, causing her oblivious loved ones to look up at her in awe.

Phryne was wearing a deep blue gown which rested upon her calves, fitting her in a way which made it appear that the material had been wrapped around her body by the hands of several skilled seamstresses, and was fused to her body. The material clung to her chest and waist and fell perfectly over her hips, complementing her figure and highlighting her slim physique. She wore a pair of silver shoes, white gold and sapphire earrings, and an intricate silver and diamond headpiece which captured the light and projected beautiful shadows of rainbow colours across the room. Jack, who was so overcome by her beauty, rose from behind the piano and walked instinctively towards her. He stared into her bright green eyes, which were outlined by kohl which made them appear even bigger, his attention quickly falling to her deep red lips. She smiled.

"Hello, Jack" she said pleasantly, her voice low and ethereal. Jack, who found that he was temporarily lost for words, smiled in recognition of her greeting and reached for her hand, holding it gently in his own. He lowered his eyes to her delicate fingers and found his attention befalling the engagement ring on her left hand. He looked back into her eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful" he said, the words falling carelessly from his lips. Phryne smiled, before taking a step forward and adjusting his tie.

"So do you, inspector" she purred, her voice low and gentle, as she found herself still affected by emotion from the conversation she had overheard between Jack and Jane. She stared into his eyes for a few moments longer before turning her attention towards Jane. "Jane, you look wonderful" she declared, punctuating her statement with a smile, as Jane rose from the chair, stepped out from beside the piano, and twirled around in mock-vanity. Phryne chuckled. "The colour really suits you" she commented as Jane walked towards her.

Phryne's eyes lowered to the girl in question, who walked towards her silently, with a deep, contemplative look in her eyes. Phryne's smile faltered slightly and, before she could speak, she felt Jane wrap her arms around her waist and hold her tight. Phryne, who was not used to such bold displays of emotion from the usually quiet and reserved Jane, returned the gesture immediately and held the girl close. Jack took a couple of steps back to allow them some space, and watched the scene before him with a gentle smile and great interest. Phryne continued to hold Jane close for several moments longer, one hand across her back and the other resting on the back of her head, before she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Jane leaned back and looked up into her eyes.

"Congratulations, Miss Phryne" she said gently, punctuating her statement with a small smile, before turning towards Jack, who was watching her with a gentle expression. "Congratulations, Inspector" she added. Jack smiled gently and took a step towards Jane and Phryne.

"Thank you, Jane" he replied gently. "Seeing as I am marrying your guardian, you can call me Jack" he said lightly, his voice low and kind.

Jane looked up at Phryne and their eyes met, as their minds travelled back to the conversation they had on the pier, and they both smiled broadly before bursting into laughter. Jack, who was confused and bemused by the scene, was about to comment when a knock at the door from Mr Butler caused them all to turn towards the corridor.

"Would you care for a drink, Miss?" he asked, as he handed Jack his glass of scotch and watched Phryne with a gentle smile. She inhaled sharply and found herself wondering whether he had overheard Jack's reference to their engagement, and quickly decided that he had not.

"Thank you, I-" Phryne began, before quickly finding herself faltering. She had managed to come up with many plausible excuses for not drinking over the past couple of weeks, including the need to consider cases with a clear head, requiring an un-imbibed mind to protect Mrs Daniels and her daughter, and a rather astute lie about being hungover from the night before. But as she stared at Mr Butler, who was patiently awaiting her response, she found herself wondering how on earth she could excuse herself from drinking at a party that she herself was hosting, and found herself annoyed by the fact that she had not considered this point earlier. "I'll have the same as Jack, Mr B, if you wouldn't mind?" she asked, watching as Jane walked towards the table and picked up her own drink, as Mr B nodded and left the room.

Phryne could feel Jack's curious eyes upon her and she turned quickly towards him, staring at him with a telling expression. She watched in relief as Jack, who caught on quickly, drank his scotch in a single mouthful before lowering the tumbler to his side. When Mr Butler returned with Phryne's drink she handed it promptly to Jack and exchanged it for his own abandoned glass. She offered him a weak smile and placed her hand upon his arm as she stepped past him, in an attempt to conceal the rising fear within her at her deceit, which she was finding increasingly difficult to handle, both practically and morally. Jack stared at her back as she walked across the room and towards the window, sitting in the seat and watching Jane with a gentle smile, as her ward began to play a different tune on the piano.

Jack walked over to the piano and listened as Jane played, watching the look of serenity and adoration in Phryne's eyes as she listened to the young woman play. After a few minutes Jane finished the piece and Phryne clapped, a broad smile on her face as she beamed down upon her ward. The three of them talked for a short while, before Jane rose from the seat behind the piano and asked if she choose a record, which Phryne instantly agreed to. Just as Leo Reisman's 'My Sweeter than Sweet' began to play there was a knock at the door, and Phryne felt her chest tighten as she heard Mr B walk from the kitchen towards the front of the house, before bringing the first of her guests into the parlour and announcing their arrival. She inhaled deeply and slowly began to calm herself.

"Mr Johnson and Mr Yates, Miss" he said gently, as Cec and Bert stepped past him and into the parlour.

"Cec, Bert" said Phryne with a smile, placing her empty glass upon a table and rising from the window seat to greet them. Bert gave her a thin, polite smile and Cec quickly removed his hat and began wringing it in his hands, as though the item was soaked and needed to be thoroughly dried out. "Would either of you care for a drink?" she asked, glancing from one to the other.

"Wouldn't say no to a couple o' jars" said Bert, turning towards Cec, who nodded in agreement and smiled at their hostess. Phryne turned towards Mr Butler.

"Right away, Miss" he said with a gentle smile, before disappearing from the parlour and heading into the kitchen.

"Cec, Bert" said Jane chirpily, as she walked across the room and headed towards the men, hugging them both and beaming up at them. Bert, whose face usually more a mask of almost unreadable disinterest, smiled at Jane and his eyes shone with happiness.

"Blimey, Jane. You grown at least an inch since I saw you at ya birthday" he drawled, considering her height against his for a moment.

"Nah, Bert. She's wearin' them heels" Cec responded, nodding towards Jane's footwear.

The subject of Jane's growth quickly changed into tales of her school life, which Cec and Bert listened to with great interest, removing their eyes from her only for a moment to accept their beers from Mr Butler and offer their thanks. As they took a few swigs and turned back towards Jane, nodding at her most recent statement, Phryne changed the record and walked back towards them, with Inspector Robinson by her side.

"So, Miss. What's the special occasion?" asked Cec gently, prompting Bert to lower the match from his cigarette (which Phryne permitted), and meet her gaze. Phryne opened her mouth to speak but was saved by another sharp tap at the door, which she instantly recognised. She politely excused herself from her company and headed towards the corridor just as Mr B opened the door to Dot and Hugh.

"Dot" Phryne smiled, walking through the corridor and towards her companion, who she embraced warmly. Dot, slightly taken aback by the action, smiled in response and wrapped her arms instinctively around her, before gently drawing herself back from the embrace. Miss Phryne was always warm and kind with her, often patting her on the arm or holding her hand if she were worried or upset, but hugs were fairly infrequent, and Dot instantly found herself feeling concerned. "Hello, Hugh" Phryne smiled, distracting Dot's attention from her thoughts as her employer greeted her husband. "Thank you both for coming" she said sincerely, her voice adopting a gentle and calmer tone.

"Of course, Miss" Dot said with a smile, her eyes dancing across Miss Phryne's face in search of any indicators of what was going on and how she was feeling. "Thank you for inviting us" she added. Phryne offered her a small smile and linked her arm through hers, before leading her into the parlour, closely followed by Hugh and Mr B.

A few minutes later, after Hugh was supplied with beer and Dot was provided a (very) small sherry, the guests mingled and began to talk happily and with ease. Phryne walked through the room and spoke to each guest in turn, catching snippets of conversation and learning about her friends' most recent exploits; in the first hour of the party she learned about a run in Cec and Bert had with a drunk politician who required their services after finding himself outside one of the least reputable establishments in Little Lonsdale street (a tale which Hugh listened to with great interest and Jack with unsurprised and indifference). She then moved towards Dot and Cec, who were discussing Dot's nieces' pregnant dog, and how she was considering requesting one of the puppies. Phryne quickly excused herself from _that_ conversation and moved towards Bert, who was teaching Jane a rather interesting card game which Phryne recognised from her youth. Jane was a fast learner and quickly picked it up, leading to her relieving Bert of a box of matches, three and six and a small bag of humbugs. Phryne, who was both impressed and concerned by her ward's skill at the card game (and the poker face she had perfectly mastered), was proud to find that Jane returned the items to Bert with a smile, before offering to teach him a game of her own. Phryne turned from the scene just as Mr Butler entered the room with a silver tray adorning miniature quiches and pastries, which he offered around to the guests. Phryne picked up a miniature quiche (which she had requested he made that evening, finding herself particularly fond of them in recent weeks), and placed the perfectly cooked treat in her mouth just as the doorbell sounded. Phryne watched as Mr Butler turned his head towards it, and she stepped towards him and waved a reassuring hand.

"Don't worry, Mr B, I'll get it" she smiled, picking up another miniature quiche and dropping it into her mouth as she glided through the room and into the corridor.

Phryne walked down the corridor and towards the door, which she opened in a single confident motion, revealing the figure of her close friend Dr Elizabeth Macmillan, who looked up at her from beneath the rim of her hat.

"Mac" Phryne smiled, hugging her friend as she stepped into the corridor.

"Hello, Phryne" Mac replied warmly, drawing herself back from the hug as Phryne closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently, watching as Phryne's mask of calmness and animation faltered slightly.

"Fine" she replied, punctuating the statement with a small smile. Mac considered her for a moment, listening to the sound of music and chatter from the parlour, before nodding in response.

"Your results came back this afternoon, which is why I'm slightly late" she said in the low, soothing voice which Phryne knew she reserved specifically for her patients. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded, her eager eyes encouraging Mac to continue. "The tests confirmed your pregnancy, and based on the results and my examination of you, I'd say my initial assessment was accurate" she explained, prompting Phryne to nod in agreement as she continued to watch her attentively. "You are around ten weeks pregnant, and everything is absolutely fine" she stated with conviction, a reassuring smile playing on her lips, which Phryne confirmed. "I'd like to see you again in a couple of weeks' time, alright?"

"Of course" Phryne said, her voice low and slightly breathless. She found herself feeling both terrified at the official confirmation of her pregnancy (despite knowing the fact for over two weeks), and relieved that everything was absolutely fine, and that the baby was healthy. The reassuring news of the wellbeing of her unborn child overrode her feelings of anxiety and abject terror, and she smiled warmly at her friend. "Thank you, Mac" she said gently, her eyes gentle and alight with emotion. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you're doing for me" she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at her uncharacteristic openness, even though it was with her closest friend. Mac smiled at her reassuringly and placed her hand upon her arm.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetheart" she said gently. "But you are most welcome" she added kindly. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in response. Mac, sensing her friend's anxiety, decided to change the subject in an attempt to help her to relax. "So, you've invited us all over just a week after our previous gathering, to an evening party with music and dancing and, if I am not very much mistaken, light refreshments and expensive champagne" she stated, removing her hat and coat as she spoke, hanging them up and catching a glimpse of the bottles in the dining room, before turning her attention back towards Phryne and meeting her gaze. "It's almost as if you wanted to announce something" she said provokingly. Phryne considered her warmly and smiled.

"Is it, detective?" she teased, turning to the side and linking her arm through Mac's and guiding her down the corridor and towards the parlour. "What an interesting observation" she commented, before leading her into the room and towards the others, where her attention was quickly secured by Jane, who began asking her questions relating to her most recent studies in biology and anatomy.

The half an hour passed calmly and with ease, with the guests laughing and talking together, the atmosphere lively and contagious, and the subject of the reason behind the party having seemingly been abandoned. At half-past eight the doorbell sounded for the final time that evening, and Mr Butler slipped subtly from the room and returned moments later with Mrs Prudence Stanley, who glanced around the room with a cautious stare, before accepting a restorative brandy from the dutiful Mr B, whose timeliness and skill she greatly appreciated.

Phryne, who had heard her aunt enter the house, ran her hand down Jack's arm to excuse herself from their conversation, and walked across the parlour, meeting her aunt beside the chaise lounge. Prudence Stanley looked up at Phryne with a gentle smile and rose her hands to her shoulders, pulling her gently towards her and placing a delicate kiss upon each cheek.

"Phryne, dear" she said warmly, her manner and mood greatly reassuring her niece. "Thank you for the invitation" she stated with a nod, her perceptive eyes staring into her hostess's, "most generous of you" she added. Phryne sighed gently and smiled warmly at her aunt.

"You are most welcome, Aunt Prudence" she replied. "I'm very glad you could make it" she added, with such emotion and sincerity that her aunt found herself quite lost for words, her expression softening and her featured relaxing.

"Not at all, dear girl" she stated, confusion marring her previously confidence and assured expression for just a moment, before she recovered herself almost instantly.

The next half an hour passed quickly and with ease, with the guests mingling and talking, sharing anecdotes of their recent experiences as the champagne flowed and light refreshments were served from a seemingly-endless supply. Shortly after 9 o'clock Phryne took a step towards Jack, placing her hand on his arm and swallowing hard. He looked down towards her and gave her a reassuring look, his eyes staring deeply into hers as he placed his hand gently on top of her own; a gesture which was noticed by both Dot and Aunt P, the former of whom smiled gently, as the latter rose a disapproving eyebrow and took another sip of her third brandy, which she had informed Mr Butler would "absolutely be the last". Jack squeezed Phryne's hand gently and smiled at her warmly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked, his voice low and gentle, as he stared deep into her eyes. They had discussed how they were going to make the announcement, and although they had talked about it in detail and at great length, they both knew that there was nothing on earth that would be able to adequately prepare them for this moment. As he looked down upon Phryne, whose intelligent green eyes shone brighter than the sapphire ring upon her finger, he felt himself relax beneath her confident gaze.

"Yes" she breathed, giving him a small smile, before leaning forwards and placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek. The music continued to play and the voices of their guests resonating throughout the room, as Phryne inhaled deeply and captured Jack's hand in her own, placing her left hand upon his forearm as they walked to the centre of their room and faced their guests. "Could I have your attention for a moment, please?" she called, which resulted in the guests turning towards her as they slowly removed themselves from their conversations.

Mac was leaning against the doorway talking to Jane and Mr Butler, and had just accepted another glass of scotch from him when Phryne's voice called them to attention. Aunt Prudence had been speaking with Hugh and Dorothy, and Cec and Bert had been sharing a joke beside the fire, their beers in their hands, a cigarette balanced between Bert's lips. All of the guests were now looking at Jack and Phryne, their curious eyes drifting form her face to their clasped hands, as silence slowly filled the room. Phryne felt sick with anxiety but the hold she had on Jack seemed to give her the most indefinable and limitless strength, both empowering her and grounding her at the same time, causing her to feel weightless and completely untouchable. She inhaled deeply and cast a glance across the faces of her guests, observing the smiles on the faces of Mac and Jane, Mr B's attentive yet unreadable expression, Dot's pleasant and comforting countenance, Hugh's confusion, Aunt P's surprise and disapproval and the curious yet unsurprised eyes of Cec and Bert. She released a short breath.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I invited you all here this evening" she began, her voice calm and controlled, and imbued with considerably more confidence than she felt she possessed at that moment. "Not that I usually need a reason to invite my friends to my home and ply them with liquor" she added, earning a small laugh from Bert and raised eyebrows from Mac, both of which calmed her rising nerves and agitation. "But this time, there is a reason" she said, her tone adopting a gentle and more serious tone. She paused for a moment, watching as her guests continued to stare at her and Jack in anticipation, their attention completely upon them. Phryne swallowed hard and gripped Jack slightly tighter, whilst silently cursing herself for her weakness. "As some of you may be aware, Jack and I have been seeing each other for a while now" she explained gently, casting her glance around the room. Many of the guests nodded in understanding, Mr B remained still and Aunt P raised her eyebrow (again); only Hugh looked slightly confused, maintaining his lost appearance. The brief silence was broken by Bert, who chuckled lightly and smiled towards Phryne.

"If you arranged this party to announce that, Miss, you've wasted a damn good amount o' grog" he smiled, his words and his demeanour causing Phryne to relax considerably. "You don't have be no fancy detective to work out that you two have been-"

"Bert" interjected Dot, causing him to lower his beer bottle and turn towards her, the cigarette still poised between his lips.

"Well, your deductive capabilities aside" Phryne said, attracting the attention of her guests back towards her and Jack, as she exhaled deeply and steeled herself for the announcement. "That's not what I invited you here to tell you" she added gently, allowing a brief pause for reflection. "Jack and I have been seeing each other for some time now" she added, her voice low and gentle, as she felt the eyes of each person in the room focused attentively upon her. "And recently things have become more serious for us both" she explained, turning her head towards Jack, who looked down at her with a reassuring expression. She inhaled deeply and smiled up at him, pressing her hand firmly onto his arms, the feeling of the ring against her finger giving combined with the look in his eyes giving her strength. She turned back towards her captivated audience and cast a glance across the room, before preparing herself for the words which she knew would alter all of their lives forever. "Which is why I invited you all here tonight" she explained, speaking softly but with confidence to her guests, who she intended to ease into the news as gently as possible. "We made a rather life-changing decision earlier this week" she continued, her mind focusing on both their engagement and her pregnancy, which she desperately wished she could also share with her friends, but knew she could not just yet. "And we wanted to share that decision with you all" she added. "As the people closest to us we wanted you all to be the first ones to know about the decision we have made, a decision which, we hope, you will all celebrate with us" she said, casting her eyes across the faces of each of her guests in turn, and finding that they were all staring at her with looks of attentiveness and anticipation, with some faces marred with confusion and even concern. She inhaled sharply, resting her eyes upon Jane's keen eyes and excited expression, and the warm and reassuring gaze of Mac, before holding Jack's arm slightly tighter and staring directly ahead of her. "Jack and I are engaged" she announced, the words falling naturally from her lips, and somehow making the situation even more real than it had been before.

There was silence for a few moments as her guests took this news in, considering what they had been told and processing the words, as they considered their meaning. Phryne and Jack considered each guest in turn, and found that they each processed the news and displayed their reactions at different speeds, which was both relieving and terrifying in equal measure. After what felt like an eternity (but was really only a couple of seconds), the guests had processed the news and began to react accordingly. Jane, Mac and Dot were smiling, Hugh was staring at Phryne and Jack as though they had both stripped completely naked before their guests, Aunt P was staring at them with an indescribable expression which Phryne felt was somewhere between shock and disbelief, and Cec and Bert were staring at them, their eyes fixed upon them, their mouths agape, causing Bert's trademark cigarette to fall from his mouth (for the first time in recorded history) and land perilously close to Phryne's Persian rug. Half a moment later, the silence following the announcement which had existed for only a couple of seconds ended, and the guests began to react to the news.

Jane smiled broadly, bouncing on the spot before rushing towards Phryne and Jack, wrapping her arms around them both and holding them tightly. Phryne smiled instinctively in response, placing her hand on the girl's back and considering her with warm eyes, as Jack placed his hand gently upon her arm.

"Congratulations, both of you!" she beamed, turning from Phryne to Jack, before leaning back from the embrace and staring up at them with sincere happiness and genuine excitement.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Phryne said gently, rubbing her arm tenderly as she spoke.

"Thank you, Jane" Jack responded, offering the girl a warm smile.

Phryne scarcely had chance to look up when the sound of approaching footsteps attracted her attention, and she found herself the recipient of a warm embrace from Mac, who held her tightly and smiled as she leaned back, removing herself from the embrace.

"Congratulations, sweetheart" she smiled, placing her hand on Phryne's cheek. Phryne placed her hand over hers and smiled gently in response, her bright green eyes alight.

"Thank you, Mac" she breathed, as her friend lowered her hand from her face and moved towards Jack.

"Inspector" she said, wrapping her arms around Jack, who quickly responded to the action. Mac held him for a shorter amount of time than she did Phryne, but with equal tenderness, before leaning back from the embrace. "God help you" she teased, raising an eyebrow as she spoke. Phryne chuckled.

Phryne watched Mac walk to the side and stand beside the startled Bert and Cec, who still seemed to have been rendered uncharacteristically silent by the news. Her attention was quickly drawn towards her companion, Dorothy, who had walked towards her with an emotional smile and tear-filled eyes.

"That's… that's wonderful, Miss" she said, smiling as she spoke, before walking towards Phryne, who drew her towards her in a warm embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Miss" she whispered, causing Phryne's chest to tighten, as she pressed a kiss to Dot's cheek.

"Thank you, Dot" she said, holding her hands before her. "I'm very glad you think so."

"Of course, Miss" Dot smiled, two stray tears having drifted down her cheeks as she stared up at Phryne with her wide, dark eyes. She knew that Miss Phryne and Inspector Robinson had been seeing each other for some time, after Phryne had revealed this fact to her several weeks before. She also knew that their relationship was the subject of much scrutiny and criticism, especially by the press (most notably by _The Globe_ , which published a rather scandalous picture of herself and Hugh just before their wedding, which caused uproar in both of their families). She could tell how much Miss Phryne cared for the inspector, and his feelings for her had always been perfectly clear. She was glad that they would now be able to be together (as they should be) without constant criticism or comment, and without having to hide their love. She knew Miss Phryne would find a way around the obstacles she faced in her life; she always did. Her eyes drifted from Phryne to Jack, who was watching the two women attentively. "Congratulations, Inspector Robinson" Dot smiled, taking a step towards him and moving in for a hug, before stopping herself and cautiously offering him her hand. Jack considered her for a moment, before opening his arms and smiling gently at her. Dot relaxed visibly and took a step towards him, wrapping her arms gently around him and hugging him for a few seconds (which was quite acceptable) before leaning back from the embrace and smiling up at him.

"Thank you, Dorothy" Jack said sincerely, watching as tears brimmed in her eyes once more, and she wiped them away quickly, placing her hand on Jane's shoulder and guiding her towards the chaise lounge.

As soon as Dot had disappeared with Jane Hugh walked slowly towards them, approaching them as cautiously as a man would who were approaching a lion eating a gazelle. Phryne suppressed a small smile and held Jack's arm tightly.

"Con… congratulations Sir, Miss" Hugh stammered, turning his attention from Jack to Phryne. Phryne considered Hugh's demeanour and expression, and judged that he was quite shocked by the news, though perhaps not by the official revelation of their relationship. Before she could thank him, he continued to speak. "So _The Globe_ was right then, Sir, for once" he quipped, offering Jack a nervous smile, as he referred to the article in that infamous paper which alleged that Phryne and Jack had become engaged around Christmas time. Phryne smirked.

"You read _The Globe_ , Collins?" he asked, feigning surprise, as his nervous sergeant's eyes widened like a deer's. "I'm minded to remove a stripe" he quipped, feeling Phryne's hand tighten upon his arm as Hugh's smile faltered, before he laughed in response and stammered some words of understanding at the joke and offered his congratulations once more. He kissed Phryne clumsily on the cheek and shook Jack's hand nervously, before walking briskly towards the comfort of his wife. Phryne, who had been quite amused by the scene, looked up at Jack with a faux-reprimanding look, before offering him a small smile.

Phryne felt relieved and humbled by the reactions of Jane, Mac, Dot and Hugh, but found herself quickly sobered by the fact that she had anticipated that the four of them would be happy, and most probably surprised, by the news. She turned her attention towards Mr Butler (who was now smiling at the scene before him), Hugh (who was looking like a deer in the headlights), her aunt (whose expression had seemingly not changed. At all.), and Cec and Bert, who seemed to be recovering slightly from their initial shock.

"Miss Fisher" said Mr Butler, placing the silver tray he was holding on a nearby table as he made his way towards them both. "Congratulations" he said warmly, fixing his paternal gaze upon her, as he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and leaned forward, kissing her (quite respectably) on each cheek. Phryne smiled in response and thanked him sincerely, watching as he walked towards Jack and offered him his hand, which the inspector accepted, thanking him too. As he walked away from the recently engaged Miss Fisher and Inspector Robinson, Mr Butler remembered the conversation he had with his employer at the dining room table earlier in the week, a conversation which now made perfect sense, and held greater significance than he could ever have imagined. He smiled as he walked across the room and stood, quite unobtrusively, before the bookcases.

"You're engaged?" Bert asked, the sound of his voice drawing both Phryne and Jack's attention towards the hitherto silent duo. "To be married?"

"Well yes, Bert" Phryne replied with a gentle smile. "That was the idea." Bert nodded firmly in response to this statement, before taking a few steps forwards and standing in front of them both, looking from Jack to Phryne with a considering gaze, before focusing his attention decidedly upon the inspector.

"You sure you've thought this through, Robinson?" he asked, lowering his voice slightly as he spoke. Phryne rose an eyebrow in response. "She ain't like no sheila you ever met before." he declared, prompting Jack to inhale sharply and meet Bert's gaze.

"I'm aware of that, Albert, thank you" Jack said lightly, offering the red ragger a tight smile. His voice adopting a gentle and sincere tone, as he turned towards Phryne and considered her with gentle eyes. "In fact, I'm counting on it" he said. Bert considered this for a moment and stared at Jack with an analytical expression, which Phryne felt certain she had once seen him use when trying to discern what had punctured the tyre on her beloved Hispano Suiza.

"You sure you can handle this?" Bert asked, speaking to Jack as though he were one of his closest friends, which Phryne would have found almost endearing had it not been for the implication of his words.

"I can assure you, Albert, that no one is capable of 'handling' Miss Fisher, not even herself" he said, meeting Phryne's amused eyes with a light expression. "And god help any man who tries." Phryne stared up at Jack with a look of approval and smiled.

"Too bleedin' right" agreed Bert who, as Jack had been addressing Phryne, had removed a cigarette from his pocket and twirled it around nervously in his fingers. "Congratulations" he drawled, his eyes travelling from Jack to Phryne. Bert then extended his hand to Jack and shook it firmly, even if he was a copper. He then took Phryne's hand in his and shook it too, nodding towards her with approval, before putting the cigarette in his mouth and walking across the room towards the drinks table, where he helped himself to another bottle of beer. Phryne smiled.

"Congratulations, Miss" said Cec sheepishly, as he walked towards Phryne and Jack. She smiled warmly in response to his words.

"Thank you, Cec" she said, removing her hand from Jack and leaning towards Cec, placing a kiss upon his cheek, which caused him to blush slightly. Cec nodded in response and placed his crumpled hat in one hand, before offering Jack his right hand, which he shook, thanking him for his words. Cec then nodded in response and smiled, clutching his hat in both hands again, as he followed Bert towards the drinks' table.

Which, Phryne suspected, was precisely where her Aunt Prudence wished she could be.

As Cec reached the drinks' table Bert passed him a beer, which he opened without even glancing down upon it, taking a large swig of the familiar grog as he turned his attention towards his friend.

Prudence Stanley, who was now the only person not to speak or react in any way at all to her niece's announcement of her engagement, was now bound by both social and moral obligation to speak. She looked up towards Phryne, who was standing beside the inspector, her hand on his arms, her eyes fixed upon her. Her niece was watching her with anticipation, her eyes bright and wide, and perhaps slightly nervous. Prudence Stanley exhaled slowly and met Phryne's gaze, before slowly rising from her seat and taking a single step towards them both.

"You…" she began, her voice sounding rusty from lack of use, even though she had spoken just minutes before. "You… are both to be married?" she asked, speaking the words slowly and with great care as she looked from Phryne to Jack, as though she needed the corroboration of both, but was expecting the confirmation of neither.

"Yes, Aunt P" Phryne said gently, a small, nervous smile playing on her lips. Prudence Stanley, who was shocked by the news and could not quite believe it, was torn between social codes of conduct and her own inner confusion and disbelief. She swallowed hard and lowered her head slightly in what might have been a nod.

"I… I don't quite know what to say" she admitted, her voice slightly more formal than necessary.

Phryne felt her heart sink as nervousness crept throughout her entire body. She removed her hand from Jack's arm and took several steps forwards, pausing only once she was standing so close to her aunt that she was forced to look up and acknowledge her.

"I believe 'congratulations' is the traditional response" Phryne offered gently, her voice low and respectful, with a slight hint of anxiety.

Prudence Stanley looked up at her beautiful niece, who was dressed impeccably and was glowing with happiness. Although shocked by the news, Mrs Stanley had watched the relief and gratitude flood her niece's features when her closest friends and family had offered her their most sincere and warmest congratulations. And despite not approving of her association with the inspector, given not only her position but also his, the way they were standing together tonight, and the way he spoke about her and addressed her, the way their hands were entwined and her hand was upon his arm, made her feel quite touched. Not that she would admit it, of course. Such displays of affection were hardly appropriate, even if in a person's private residence, and even _if_ those people had just become engaged. Prudence Stanley had become so lost in her thoughts that she found herself feeling quite surprised by the sound of her niece's voice, which drew her quickly out of her stupor and caused her to look up attentively into her bright, emotional eyes.

"Aunt P, I know you don't agree with a lot of the things I do and say" she began gently. "I know my manner of dress alarms you, my opinions unnerve you, and I'm sure my conduct in public and private causes you no end of embarrassment" she acknowledged, continuing her speech before her aunt had the opportunity to protest. "But one thing that I would hope you would allow some leniency and consideration when it comes to how I _feel_ " she said gently. "I would never ask or expect you to agree with the decisions I make or the things I believe; we are very different people with very different ideas and despite the occasional… disagreement" she stated tactfully, "I think we both know that, and we respect it, too" she continued. "But I do hope that you trust me enough and care for me enough to accept that it is my decision" she added, her words diplomatic and her gentle tone becoming slightly firmer. "Aunt P, I know you haven't exactly been overjoyed at the prospect of Jack and I seeing each other, but it's what we both want, it's what we've always wanted" she said, allowing just a degree of her vulnerability to present itself in her words. "After what you and I have been through, after what everyone in this room has been through, I think that we can all appreciate how fragile and unpredictable life can be" she stated decidedly, "and I would hate for any of us to waste a single moment, or surrender ourselves to misery and unhappiness because we fear the reactions or judgement of another" she said, her voice low and gentle, her expression soft and kind. "I know this has come as quite a shock to you, and I know you'll have concerns about my reputation and Jack's and what people will say and what people will think" she said, trailing off the words with mild irritation. "But I am tired of existing in a world which is enslaved to fears of what people will say and what people will think" she stated with conviction, her voice calm but firm. "And if the greatest crime I commit during my lifetime is marrying the man I love, then I will gladly spend the rest of my days in social purgatory" she declared. "But I hope I won't spend a moment of it in yours" she added, her voice tinged with emotion.

Mrs Stanley stared at her niece with wide and intelligent eyes, as she considered the words she had spoken and found each argument she had within her, each question and each concern, silenced by her niece's impassioned speech and declaration of love for the respectable, honourable and highly decorated man who was standing just five feet behind her and staring at her with love in his eyes. She considered Phryne's words and the emotional and nervous eyes which were staring at her expectantly through her tough exterior, and she felt her love for the dear girl completely overrule her reason.

"Oh, Phryne" she sighed gently, taking a few steps towards her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Phryne, who had not expected the action, found her eyes widening in shock as she returned her aunt's hug, placing her hands firmly on her back as though to check that she were actually there. She wrapped her arms around her aunt and held her close, closing her eyes as she leaned down and pressed her cheek to her cheek, relief flooding through her. Jack, who had been watching the scene unfold with interest and concern, released a small breath of relief.

In the eight to ten seconds that Prudence Stanley held her niece in her arms, she considered how this strong-willed, defiant, untameable girl would always act precisely as she desired to; even since she was a child, she had always resisted convention and rules and regulations, and had been decidedly unique in her ways and manners. But as Mrs Stanley spent that time considering Phryne's wilfulness and uncouthness during her youth, she was also forced to consider her heartache; this was a girl who had grown up in poverty with a ruffian and a drunk for a father, and a complacent mother who would not do a thing about it. She had suffered the loss of her sister, dear Janey, and had been deeply and eternally affected by the devastating matter.

And then she had grown up to be a brave, courageous and confident young woman who, despite her clear doubts in what she truly felt about her, Prudence Stanley was incredibly proud to call her niece.

Phryne felt Aunt P's arms relax around her slightly, and she opened her eyes and found her aunt's pensive eyes gazing determinedly into hers.

"I may not agree with everything you do and say, Phryne, but you are quite mistaken if you think for one moment that I do not wish you to be happy" she said gently. Phryne inhaled sharply. "Whilst I do not understand the relationship you are the inspector share, I am trying to, and I appreciate that you are finally doing things as they should be done in such circumstances" she stated, causing Phryne to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent a hasty response and suppress the desperate urge to roll her eyes. "And I do trust you, dear girl" she stated with conviction, as she placed her hand upon her cheek. "More than you could possibly imagine" she stated, causing Phryne's eyes to glisten slightly. "I care about you very much, Phryne" she added, prompting Phryne to wrap her arms around her aunt once more and hold her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Aunt P" she whispered, relief and exhilaration coursing through her veins, as she slowly leaned back from the hug, and looked down to find her aunt staring towards Jack.

"I hope you are prepared for this, Inspector" she stated, her voice maternal and firm. Jack nodded in response and walked towards them, stopping as he reached Phryne's side.

"Absolutely, Mrs Stanely" he responded politely and with sincerity. Phryne watched as her aunt seemed to consider his words for a moment before nodding.

"And I trust you will take good care of my niece" she stated, tilting her head back slightly as she spoke. At this utterance, Phryne found herself completely incapable of suppressing an eye-roll, and even added in a sigh for good measure.

"Take care of me?" she repeated, her voice slightly higher than it had been before. "I'm not a lame puppy, Aunt P" she protested weakly, feeling Jack's hand drift lightly across her back before resting upon her right hip.

"We'll take care of each other" Jack informed Mrs Stanley, speaking the words with certainty and conviction. "I promise" he added, his eyes meeting hers, prompting her to nod in response, satisfied with his answer.

"In that case, I feel it is only appropriate that I tell you both something which I hope you will remember for the rest of your days" she stated, her voice adopting a matronly, school-teacher type tone which Phryne suspected was reserved for only the naughtiest and most disruptive of students. She inhaled deeply and prepared herself for the speech, and was comforted to feel Jack draw her closer to him. "Congratulations" she said warmly, smiling slightly at the effect the word had on her unsuspecting niece and her fiancé.

There was a chorus of laughter throughout the room and Phryne smiled, sighing audibly with relief before bursting into laughter, much to Jack's amusement.

"Mr Butler, if you please" Phryne stated, casting her gaze towards Mr B, who had watched the scene unfold with great interest from his unassuming position by the bookcases. "I think my aunt requires another drink" she stated.

"Although this time, perhaps she would consider champagne?" Mac ventured, casting her eyes cautiously down towards Mrs Stanley, and detecting just the flicker of a smile.

"Perhaps I would" Prudence Stanley returned, as Mr B disappeared from the room for a few moments before returning with a tray carrying two bottles of exquisite French champagne and the requisite amount of champagne flutes.

The glasses were filled and handed out, with even Jane being permitted to have a small glass; 'just the one', as Phryne had reminded her, before accepting a glass for herself which she (lamentably) had no intention of drinking. Mac rose her glass and called for a toast to Phryne and Jack, which was echoed throughout the room, glasses rising and clinking as the champagne was consumed and everyone clapped. Phryne, who pretended to sip the champagne before abandoning the glass without issue, was quite surprised by the relative ease with which the news of her engagement to Jack had been accepted. However, the lingering thoughts and burning questions were all raised in the next hour or so, with each of her guests posing their hitherto unspoken thoughts as delicately as they could manage.

Bert and Cec announced that the relationship between Jack and Phryne had been 'so bleedin' obvious that it seemed almost a crime to put a wager on it', at which point Phryne and Jack, whose interests were piqued, turning towards them with expectant expression. Bert cleared his throat and uttered some dismissive words, but the sheepish look on Cec's face gave him away.

"Spill it, Bert" Phryne demanded, her voice light and teasing and laced with curiosity, "what wager?"

Bert then proceeded to explain how he and Cec had noticed how close they had become over the past couple of months (since Christmas, according to Cec) and had put a wager on when the news of their romantic involvement would 'come out' and that, after tonight, Cec owed him a fiver. Phryne laughed in response to this and Jack, whilst being slightly amused, appeared unimpressed.

"You should have told me about your little wager, Cec" Phryne said teasingly, attempting to alleviate the concerns of the man who was quite clearly concerned about the reaction of the inspector to such a revelation. "I could've advised you strongly and ensured you made a handsome profit" she smiled, which seemed to relax Cec notably.

Bert then ventured his second indelicate statement, by informing Phryne that he understood she never wanted to get married, before asking her if she was going 'soft'.

"Hardly, Bert" she responded, her voice calm and even. "I didn't want to marry because I didn't want to be trapped by a man" she said simply. Bert considered her words and nodded in response to her candour.

"So what changed?" he asked, fixing her with a curious gaze. Phryne smiled gently.

"I found one who not only didn't want to trap me, but who freed me" she responded, her tone indicating that she would not be discussing the matter in any more depth; but in reality, she didn't need to. She felt Jack's eyes upon her and she smiled in response.

"I think it's wonderful, Miss" Dot replied, saving Phryne from having to explain her comment any further. "I didn't think you'd ever get married, either" she added cautiously.

"I didn't either, Dot" she replied gently. "But I also never imagined that I'd drive ambulances in a war, move back to Australia, foster a child or become a detective" she added, noting her life's accomplishments and reflecting upon her most memorable experiences. "But life is full of surprises" she said, the weight of her words almost choking her. She felt Jack's hand on her hip draw her comfortingly closer to him in response. She inhaled deeply. "Besides" she said, turning towards Jack with an animated expression, in an attempt to reassure him more than anything, "what better way to gain access to Police resources to assist my own investigations than to marry a detective?" she teased, punctuating her statement with a smile. Jack rose an eyebrow in response and smiled as her comment was met with a chorus of laughter.

Shortly afterwards the matter of the proposal was raised by Dot, and Jack watched as Phryne's calm expression faltered slightly, as she cast her memory back to that terrifying and emotionally fraught night. She felt his hand rub her back gently and she inhaled deeply.

"Jack asked me and then I asked him" Phryne stated, as though what she was suggesting was the simplest and most comprehensible thing in the world. "It was a very… memorable conversation for both of us" she said, a gentle smile playing upon her lips.

"So there were two proposals?" Aunt P asked, perplexed.

"Well, yes, I suppose there were" Phryne admitted, responding to the enquiry as though she were answering a simple mathematical question. Aunt Prudence stared at her with confusion. "Jack and I had a very… in depth, detailed conversation about our future together, and he asked me to marry him" Phryne explained gently, providing her guests with some light on the matter. "I needed some time to think, so I did, and I asked him to marry me the next day, and he said yes" she added.

"Goodness" commented Aunt P.

"Bloody hell" muttered Bert.

Phryne surveyed the room with interest and found that several of her guests looked confused, but her attention befell Jane, who was smiling up at her.

"That's so… modern" Jane said approvingly, earning a smile from Phryne.

"Yes, I suppose it is" she responded. "Though I must admit to be disheartened by the fact that it is considered modern for a woman to ask the man she loves with to marry her when we pay absolutely no mind to the matter if it is the man asking the question" she commented. Mac and Dot agreed to the sentiment, as did Jane, before the latter drew the group's attention to Phryne's engagement ring, which formed the subject of conversation for the next ten minutes.

The guests then talked amongst themselves for the next twenty minutes or so, with the matter of Phryne and Jack's engagement being the sole subject on everyone's lips. Cec and Bert were discussing the matter with interest, Dot was attempting to explain it to her bewildered husband, and Mac was listening to Jane talk animatedly about the matter. Jack and Phryne, however, had found themselves being subjected to the plans of Aunt P, who had voiced something which Phryne found (to her amazement and frustration) that she had not even considered.

"Phryne, please, we _must_ do this properly" Aunt P stated with conviction, earning another sigh from her niece.

"Aunt P, I really appreciate the gesture, but it's not something that Jack and I-"

"-but it's _tradition_ , dear girl" Aunt Prudence said with wide eyes. "Women of your position should announce their engagement in the papers, and celebrate it officially with an engagement party, which I would be more than happy to host."

The idea filled both Phryne and Jack with terror.

"Aunt P, that's very kind of you, and I really do appreciate it, truly" Phryne stated gently and with conviction. "But it's not something that Jack and I would feel comfortable with" she stated delicately.

"But Phryne, you must announce the engagement" Aunt P responded. The news of the engagement had been sudden and unexpected, and although it was perfectly respectable for two people to marry, the positions of Phryne and the inspector meant that the matter was slightly 'delicate', in want of a better word, and Prudence felt certain that an official announcement and then an engagement party would provide the matter with additional respectability.

"I just did" Phryne smiled, gesturing to her friends. "All the people I care about, that we care about, and want to celebrate our engagement with are all in this room" Phryne said gently. "Aunt P, really, a party is a very kind, very generous thought, but-"

"- it shan't be anything vulgar or ostentatious, Phryne, I assure you" she stated with conviction, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "Just a simple soiree with eighty to a hundred of Melbourne's most-"

"Aunt P, please" Phryne said gently, her tone causing her aunt to stop speaking almost immediately. "I'm really grateful that you would even considering hosting such a party for us, but it isn't us" she explained. "We don't want to celebrate our engagements in a room full of people we've never met whose only interests are who will be designing the dress and on which tropical island we will be travelling to on our honeymoon". Aunt P opened her mouth and, fearing that she was about to ask questions about the honeymoon, Phryne quickly continued to speak. "I know that this news was a lot for you to take in, and I am so grateful that you want to do this, but-"

"Alright, Phryne" Aunt P sighed, much to her niece's relief. "I shan't force you to have a party if you are so set against it" she said, causing Phryne's relief to crumble as guilt pervaded.

Phryne's shoulders fell and she stared at her aunt with sad eyes, knowing that she was really trying to help her celebrate the news which had probably shocked her to the core. She didn't wish to appear ungrateful, but the idea of such a formal event terrified her, and she knew that it most certainly would not appeal to Jack; they were tired of having to justify their feelings, their relationship and their decisions to others, so why host an event which would put that relationship under a microscope and allow complete strangers to dissect it as though it were part of some scientific experiment? But her aunt was really, _really_ trying, and she did not want her to think she was ungrateful and, in all honestly, she did feel that the occasion was something to be celebrated. Also, an official celebration had the benefit of making the matter seem less secretive or hurried, and allow it to be considered as it should be: a union between two people who love each other.

She looked up at Jack and leaned towards him, uttering some words to him and leaning back, relieved to find that he nodded in agreement.

"Aunt Prudence, how would you feel about a small – very small – celebration after the ceremony?" she ventured, causing her eyes to light up. "Just a small gathering to celebrate the wedding, nothing too-"

"Yes, yes, of course, dear girl, of course" she smiled, taking a step forward and kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Phryne" she said warmly, before turning towards the inspector. "Thank you" she added as she turned towards the inspector, before looking back at Phryne. "You don't have to worry about a thing, my dear, leave it all to me" she said, raising her hand as she spoke, before walking up to Dot and leading her to the front of the parlour, where she began to speak quickly and gesture broadly. Phryne sighed.

"What have I done?" she breathed, desperately wishing for a glass of champagne. Jack chuckled.

"I'll tell Hugh to go and rescue her if she's still there in five minutes" he responded, earning a small laugh from Phryne as he walked through the room and towards his constable, to whom he subtly relayed the message.

Phryne smiled at the confused look on Hugh's face before turning towards the drinks' table. She turned several bottles around and, after gazing at them longingly for a few moments, sighed in mild frustration and made her way slowly towards the kitchen. Phryne walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of lemon squash and drinking it from a small tumbler by the sink, finding herself feeling rather like a child. The pleasant hum of the music and chatter from the parlour entered the kitchen, and Phryne closed her eyes and allowed herself to gather her thoughts for a moment, sighing deeply as she placed her glass down upon the surface.

Jack, who had noticed Phryne's absence from the room and had sensed her discomfort at the notion of a party, excused himself politely from the company of Hugh and walked through the familiar house in search of his fiancée, narrowly avoiding colliding into Jane, who was searching for another bottle of sarsaparilla.

After what felt like several minutes Phryne's eyes snapped open as she felt a familiar hand upon the centre of her back, turning around and finding herself facing Jack Robinson.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Her eyes were wide and alight and she smiled up at him, before promptly bursting into laughter.

"I am so sorry, Jack" she said with a light chuckle. "About the party, I mean" she added for clarification. "Aunt P was trying so hard and being so accepting that I just-"

"It's alright" Jack assured her, watching her with amused eyes. "And I agree with you" he said, understanding her reasons. "It will be fine, Phryne" he declared. Phryne stared up at him for a moment and smiled.

"I know" she said, her eyes meeting his, as his hands travelled down her back and rested gently upon her hips, pressing their bodies close together. Phryne inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, before leaning up towards him and kissing him deeply, arching her back in response as his hands travelling across her body. They were both so engaged in their actions that neither of them heard the sound of footsteps in the dining room. After a few moments longer, the memory of Phryne's conversation with Mac returned to her, as did the knowledge that she had not yet told Jack.

"I spoke to Mac briefly when she arrived" she stated, prompting Jack to focus intently upon her, nodding gently to encourage her to continue, his hands placed reassuringly upon her hips.

Jane, who was walking quietly around the dining room table in search of sarsaparilla (which Mr B usually placed on the dining room table along with other surplus drinks), walked quietly towards the kitchen.

"She told me that my test results came back this afternoon" Phryne said gently, the sound of her voice stilling Jane instantly. She frowned in confusion at the words, and pressed her back against the wall, her left shoulder against the door frame. She didn't like to eavesdrop on Miss Phryne's conversations, but her words had worried her, what if she was sick? Jane inhaled deeply and decided to remain there only until she was certain Miss Phryne was alright, and then she would head back into the parlour, and not mention the matter again. "They confirmed what we already knew" she said, prompting Jack to nod in response. Jane tilted her head to the left and narrowed her eyes in concentration. "From the results and from her examination, she believes that I'm ten weeks pregnant. The baby is absolutely fine" she said gently. Jane's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. _Baby?_ she thought, mouthing the word as she turned her head towards the door. "She wants to see me in another couple of weeks" Phryne added, the words reaching Jane's ears but not her mind, as she continued to process the new information: Miss Phryne was pregnant. "Will you… I mean, would you like to-"

"Yes" Jack replied instantly, pulling Phryne closer to him. "Of course I would."

Jane heard Phryne sigh lightly, and she expected she was smiling, before the sounds of kissing disturbed the silence. Jane's eyes widened and her whole body felt tense, as she considered the news once more, considering the conversation she had just overheard over and over again in her head until there could be no doubt, causing her fears to wash over her in torturous and all-consuming waves. Jane's stomach felt like it was tied in knots, and she swallowed hard, desperately trying to calm herself and still her frightened thoughts. She released an unsteady breath before pushing herself away from the wall and creeping silently through the room, walking into the corridor and heading back into the parlour, as the oblivious Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson remained together in the kitchen, completely unaware of what had just taken place.


	33. Chapter 27 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for continuing to read/follow/favourite/review this story, it means a lot, and your comments and advice are invaluable. This is a two part chapter, the next instalment of which I will be uploading in the next few days. The next instalment will throw Phryne and Jack back into working on cases together, as I would like to restore some sense of normality and tradition to the story and their relationship amidst all of the drama! I am going to balance their work lives and personal lives throughout this fic, and Phryne's pregnancy and their changing relationship will highlight the challenges they face, as well as their strengths. As always, if there is anything you feel is unrealistic, inaccurate or needs improving, please let me know. I'm very conscious of OOCness, especially as I've thrown the characters into a situation they haven't been in before, and it can be difficult to write at times, so please let me know if there are any issues.**

 **Thanks,**

 **HQ21**

Jane walked quickly across the hallway and towards the parlour, her heart and thoughts racing in equal measure, making her feel quite dazed. By the time she reached the entrance to the parlour the sound of music and laughter prompted her to look up and survey the guests with a curious eye. She glanced across the room and considered each person in question, before allowing her attention to fall upon Mac, who was laughing with Dorothy about something whilst holding a glass of whiskey. Jane found herself feeling dizzied by everyone's presence, and the weight of her recently-acquired knowledge. She inhaled deeply and took a step back, intending on leaving the room and going somewhere quiet to think for a while and consider everything fully, when the sound of Bert's voice called her attention back towards the room.

"'ere, Janey!" he called, prompting her to blink in response and turn towards him instinctively. Bert and Cec were sat to the far left of the room beside a small table, where cards and matches were laid out. "Cec and I are playin' gin-rummy, the game you were talkin' bout earlier" he said, cards in his hands and a cigarette perched on his lower lip. "You wanna join us?" he asked, prompting Cec to turn around towards her with a smile.

In truth, going back into the room and acting like nothing had happened was the last thing Jane wanted. She wanted to go upstairs and sit quietly in her room, process the startling news she had just overheard, and figure out what to do. But her absence from the party would be noticed instantly, and people would come and look for her; Miss Phryne certainly would, and she wasn't ready to talk to her about the matter just yet. She needed some time to think. And so Jane, still feeling rather dazed and nauseous with concern and uncertainty, nodded absently at the kind invitation and forced a small smile, before walking into the room and taking up a chair between the two men which Cec drew out for her. A short while later Jane was in the middle of a rather engaging round, which she was attempting to focus all her energy and concentration on, despite the memory of Miss Phryne's words causing a tight knot to form in the pit of her stomach, causing her to feel nauseous with fear.

Completely oblivious to Jane's plight, Jack and Phryne remained in the kitchen together for several minutes longer. Phryne reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling up at him as their eyes met, before lowering her hands down his arms. Jack's hands rested confidently on her hips, a position which felt natural and comfortable, and which Phryne instinctively leaned into. She spent a few moments considering how, ever since learning about her pregnancy, Jack had started to touch her more. During the course of their relationship it was usually she who initiated any form of physical contact, and when they became romantically involved he had seemed wary of touching her, as though worried it wasn't allowed. Although he had become much more confident and assured with touching her, and with her body in general, over the past few months, she had noticed a notable increase in the touches and gestures he gave her. His hand upon her back, clasping her hand, protectively upon her hips, supportively on her waist; each gesture had been gentle, loving and tender and she had adored them all, allowing herself to enjoy the warmth that such touches gave her. Although she found it difficult to admit, she felt safe and protected when she was with him, and knew their baby was too. But her innate fear of appearing vulnerable or weak forbade her from voicing this matter to Jack, despite her wish to do so. Ever since she had revealed her condition to him he had been more supportive and caring than she deserved, and his willingness to do anything it took to protect her and their baby made her feel overwhelmed with guilt and gratitude in equal measure. But tonight, guilt was winning.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked gently, sensing Phryne's pensive mood. She inhaled deeply and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am" she replied quietly, her voice low and sincere. Her words took Jack aback slightly, as she was seldom this candid, particularly with how she felt. He knew she found it difficult to open up and confide in anyone, even him, despite their closeness. He looked at her with kind and attentive eyes and waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm also thinking that this is not all about me" she explained gently, her voice confident and her tone assured, as she looked up into his eyes. "I know I haven't been… the most rational, clear-headed person in the world over the past few days, and I'm sorry you've had to endure that. My recent conduct has been bordering on hysterical which is not something that I-"

"Phryne" he said gently, drawing her slightly closer by her hips, prompting her to look up into his eyes. "You were frightened and upset, but you were never hysterical" he explained. "And even if you were, it would have been understandable, and you certainly wouldn't have to apologise for it" he stated with conviction, watching as her gaze faltered slightly. "You have absolutely nothing to apologise for" he added, hoping that one day she might believe him. She looked deep into his eyes and watched him with a confident expression.

"I was frightened and I was upset" she admitted, her voice low and gentle. "But I'm sure I'm not the only one" she added tentatively, looking deep into his eyes with her analytical gaze. "Jack, the news of this baby wasn't just a surprise to me, but to you also" she added gently. "The difference was you didn't break down completely when you found out" she said, speaking slightly faster. Jack moved one hand from her hip and reached for her hand, which he held tightly, imbuing her with confidence. She inhaled deeply, her eyes not leaving his, and continued to speak. "I am afraid. There are lots of things I am frightened of and that I don't understand" she stated candidly. "But this is unfamiliar territory for both of us, Jack" she said gently. "You told me that you want me to talk to you about the things I'm afraid of, my concerns regarding this pregnancy and everything associated with it" she explained, watching Jack nod gently in agreement, "and I want you to do the same" she added gently. "I want you to know that you can talk to me, Jack, about anything. I know you probably have questions and concerns just as I do, and I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to me about them because you're afraid of upsetting me, because you won't."

"Hey" he said gently, drawing her out of her speech. "What's brought this on?" he asked, wondering what had happened to shake the confidence of Phryne Fisher who, until a few minutes ago, had been smiling broadly and beaming with excitement.

Phryne continued to look into Jack's eyes. In truth, she wasn't sure of precisely what it was that had caused her to raise a subject which had been concerning her for several days at this precise moment in time, but she had her suspicions. When things were going well for Phryne, when she was at her happiest, she often found herself searching her mind for her fears and concerns, and wanting to confront them head on, as if attempting to affirm or legitimise her happiness. It didn't make sense in her mind and she knew she wouldn't be able to put it into words, so she just sighed and offered him a small smile.

"I just… I want you to know that you can talk to me too" she replied gently. "I don't want you to be afraid to tell me of the things you're afraid of or concerned by, whether that's about our baby or our marriage" she added. Jack watched her for a moment and smiled gently in understanding.

"It's starting to feel real now, isn't it?" he said gently, diagnosing her concerns. Phryne smiled in response and nodded.

"Very real" she admitted, feeling his hand squeeze hers just a little tighter. She smiled. "This baby is going to change both of our lives, Jack. It already has" she explained. "I don't want you to think that I'm so absorbed by my own concerns that I don't have time for yours" she stated gently. "Because I do, Jack, I always do" she continued. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything" she added. Jack considered her words for a few moments and nodded in response.

"I know" he stated with conviction, his kind eyes meeting hers. "Of course I have questions and concerns. This is unfamiliar territory for me too, and there is a lot I don't understand" he admitted. Phryne listened attentively and nodded, encouraging him to continue. "This is new for us both, Phryne, and we will work it out together, just like we've worked everything else out" he explained gently. "We have Mac and we have your family and friends, who will support you and this baby" and he stated with conviction. "And we have each other" he stated emphatically, clasping her hand in his. "We have already discussed a lot of the issues we were concerned about, and we overcame them all" he explained. "I know we both have a lot more questions and concerns, and I promise you we will address each and every one of them, when they arise and when you're ready" he said gently, watching her jaw clench slightly. "But tonight isn't about fear, it's about celebration" he smiled. "I think we've both earned a night off, don't you?" he asked. Phryne smiled at his statement.

"I believe we have, Inspector" she replied gently. "Just the one."

"Just the one" he repeated, offering her a warm smile in response. "Are you ready?" he asked gently. "Your guests are waiting for you." Phryne lowered her eyes and took a step closer to him, squeezing his hand tightly in hers before looking up into his eyes.

"Our guests" she corrected, smiling at him warmly as she spoke. He nodded in understanding and held her hand tightly in his, as she led him from the kitchen and back into the parlour.

Phryne and Jack walked back into the parlour to find their guests happy and smiling and engaged in various conversations. Dot and Hugh were smiling and discussing music beside the gramophone, and appeared to be deciding which record to play next. Mrs Stanley was talking to Dr Macmillan who, judging from the frequency of her sips of whiskey, Phryne suspected was struggling with the conversation. To the left of the room Jane, Cec and Bert were all playing cards, and it appeared that Jane was winning once more. Phryne smiled.

"Oh, Miss Phryne" called Dot, raising a record in the air and gesturing for her employer's attention. Phryne smiled and walked over to her friends, whilst the chivalrous Jack Robinson walked up to Mac, providing her with support during a most trying conversation with Mrs Stanley.

The party continued for another hour or so, with the guests continuing to mingle, talk, dance and engage in several rounds of gin rummy, which Jane appeared to be exceptionally good at. Shortly before 11 o'clock Aunt Prudence rose from her seat and announced her departure, thanking her niece for the invitation, and wishing everyone good night. She said goodnight to Jane and hugged Phryne close, and even kissed Jack upon the cheek and spoke to him kindly, bidding him a good night. Phryne, who quickly recovered from the shock of such an event, found her attention requested by Mac, as Dot put a new record on which prompted the doctor to draw Phryne close and dance with her around the room. Jack watched with amusement as his care-free fiancée travelled across the room in Mac's arms, prompting Dot and Hugh to also join in. They continued to dance for another half an hour, when Dot and Hugh announced that they too should be departing. Cec and Bert rose from their seats and explained that they had to head back too, due to their starting work at 6am the next morning. They offered Dot and Hugh a lift home, which they gratefully accepted, before bidding everyone a goodnight and being walking out by Phryne and Jack.

When Phryne and Jack returned to the parlour they found Mac selecting another song and Jane tidying away the cards she had been playing with. Jane was so engaged with tidying that she did not hear Phryne walk up behind her, and turned with a start when she called her name.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you" she smiled, her warm eyes meeting Jane's. Jane swallowed hard and nodded.

"That's alright, Miss Phryne" she replied politely, her voice low and soft, as she lowered her eyes from her gaze and quickly returned her attention to the table. Phryne's smile faltered and she watched Jane for a few moments, noticing that she seemed distracted and quite lost in thought, a far cry from the smiling girl who was playing the piano with Jack at the beginning of the evening.

"Jane, is everything alright?" she asked gently, standing to the side of the table so she could see Jane's face. She seemed slightly pale and there was a worried frown playing upon her features. "Jane?" she asked, concern entering her tone.

"I'm fine, Miss" Jane replied, forcing a small smile. "I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long day and it's quite late" she admitted. Phryne considered this for a moment and continued to watch Jane with great interest. She was hiding something. Something was wrong. "I think I'm going to go to bed now, if that's alright?" Phryne stared at her for a moment, her eyes scanning her quickly and noticing the tell-tale signs of confusion and preoccupation upon the young girl's face. She nodded in agreement.

"Of course" she said gently. Jane smiled politely once more and walked towards Mac, who had selected a new record and was placing it on the gramophone.

"Goodnight, Mac" she said politely. Mac turned around to face her just as she placed the record down and clicked it into place. She smiled warmly in response.

"Goodnight, Jane" she said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss onto her head. Jane swallowed hard and remained still, before leaning back slightly and offering her a polite smile.

Jane then walked towards Jack, who had just poured himself another drink, and stood behind him, watching as he turned around and looked at her.

"Goodnight, Inspector" she said. Jack considered her for a moment, noting the formality of her words, which she had before now seemed to abandon. He lowered his drink onto the table.

"Are you tired, Jane?" he asked gently, considering the girl before him and instantly observing that something did not appear to be quite right.

"Yes" she said gently, pressing her lips together into a small smile. "It's been a long day" she explained. Jack considered her for a moment longer before nodding.

"Sleep well" he said with a warm smile. She nodded in response and then walked towards Phryne, who was watching her with an expression she recognised: interest mingled with concern. Jane walked towards her guardian and stopped as they were a couple of steps apart.

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" she said, looking into her eyes as she spoke.

Phryne felt deeply unsettled and was becoming increasingly worried at Jane's strange conduct. She wanted to take her by the hand and lead her to the chaise lounge, sit beside her and gently ask her what was wrong. But she could tell from the girl's eyes and her demeanour that such attempts would be in vain. It was clear that something was wrong, but Phryne's understanding of Jane and how she dealt with things that worried her told her that she would not reveal her concerns to her, not right now.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" she said, taking a step towards her. Phryne placed her hand on her arm and kissed her on the cheek, feeling the tension in her body and leaning back slowly. Did Jane just tremble?

"Goodnight" Jane said quietly, before turning on the spot and slowly heading upstairs.

Phryne watched Jane walk upstairs, her head slightly low, her hand firmly upon the bannister. The girl's voice, demeanour and countenance all showed clear signs that something was wrong. She felt a knot begin to form in her stomach as she desperately tried to think of the reason. Although Jane had been genuinely happy about her engagement to Jack, perhaps the party and the news had been too much, and overwhelmed her. She felt sick with guilt and concern at the thought.

"Mac, did Jane seem alright to you this evening?" she asked gently, turning her eyes towards her friend. "I know she always seeks out your company at my parties." Mac held her drink in her hand and considered.

"Actually, I didn't spend a lot of time with her this evening" she responded tentatively. "I struck up a conversation with her about a scientific matter she asked me about on her birthday, but our conversation was brief and she politely excused herself" she explained. Noticing the rising concern on Phryne's features, Mac put her drink on a nearby table and took several steps towards her. "I'm sure she's just tired, Phryne. She's had a busy day and it's been a lot to take in" she said with a gentle smile. "She was overjoyed when you made the announcement, despite already knowing of the engagement, as I'm sure she did" she explained. "She is clearly very happy for you both, we all are" she reassured her. "I'm sure she just needs some rest" she said gently, placing her hand on Phryne's arm. Phryne nodded absently in agreement.

"Yes, of course" she replied gently.

"And so do I" Mac replied, picking up her glass and drinking the remainder of her whiskey. "I'm give a lecture tomorrow morning and I'd like to be both conscious and clear throughout" she said with a smile, as she placed her glass back down upon the table. "As much as possible, at least" she added, raising her eyebrows as she spoke. Phryne smiled politely.

"And I'm sure you will be, Mac" she responded warmly. "Can I call you a taxi?"

"No, it's fine, I'd like to walk for a while" she said with a gentle sigh, before turning back towards Phryne. "Did you have a good night?"

"It was wonderful, thank you" she said warmly. "Much less dramatic than I thought it would be." Mac nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad" she said simply. "You deserve this, you both do" she said gently, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, who was now standing beside his fiancée. "And how are you feeling?" she asked delicately. Phryne met her friend's gaze and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I'm fine" she said. "Tired and… I'm just tired. I'm fine" she repeated, offering her friend a reassuring smile. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding.

"If there's anything you're worried about, or if you have any questions, anything at all, just call me. Alright? Anytime" she said kindly, placing her hand over Phryne's as she spoke.

"Of course" Phryne responded with a small smile.

"Good" she smiled. "I'll call you during the week to schedule your next appointment, alright?" Phryne felt her stomach tighten.

"Yes" she replied, nodding as she spoke. She felt Jack's hand on her lower back and relaxed against him.

"I'll leave you both to enjoy the remainder of your evening" Mac said, taking a step towards her hostess. "Goodnight, Phryne" she said, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. Phryne responded to the action and kissed her too.

"Goodnight, Mac. Thank you" she said sincerely. Mac smiled in response and turned towards Jack.

"Inspector" she said with a smile, stepping towards him and kissing him on the cheek. "Congratulations again" she repeated. "Make sure she behaves herself" she added, raising her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Impossible" Phryne replied lightly, as Jack met her gaze and smile. Mac smiled in response, allowing her gaze to drift between the two of them, and finding herself reassured by the knowledge that Phryne would indeed be looked after, and so would her child. Even if she didn't realise that she needed to be, and would protest if anyone suggested such a notion.

"Goodnight" Mac said gently, as Mr Butler entered the parlour and escorted her out.

Phryne heard the door close behind her and turned towards Jack, looking up at him with gentle eyes. Jack took a step towards her and placed his hands on her waist, drawing her close to him. He felt her relax against his chest, her head resting by his shoulder, her breath warm against his neck. His right hand drifted up her back and he felt her inhale deeply, humming tiredly against him as she held him close. A few moments later she lowered her arms from him and leaned back from his embrace.

"One announcement down, one to go" she said gently, clasping his hand in hers and entwining their fingers. Jack felt her hand tremble slightly in his, and could her the nervousness in her tone and by her uneven breathing. He leaned forward to press a kiss upon her forehead.

"It's alright, Phryne" he said, his breath warm against her skin. She could smell whiskey and tilted her head up towards his. "One step at a time. Remember?"

"I remember" she replied gently, offering him a small smile. She was slightly paler than usual, which had become a frequent occurrence in the past couple of weeks, and he could sense the tiredness in her eyes and voice.

"We should get some sleep" he said soothingly, placing his hand upon her hip. She sighed gently in response.

"First I'm going to check on Jane" she explained, meeting Jack's gaze. "Something's wrong, Jack" she said, concern entering her tone, as she considered everything that had happened the day before. "She was overjoyed when I told her about our engagement, and her reaction was sincere, I'm sure of it. She appeared to be having a wonderful time at the party, too. But then…" she let her words trail off as she considered Jane's happiness at the pier and the party, then her sudden change in mood in the night before. Had something happened at the party? "I don't know, but something's wrong. I'm going to try and talk to her."

"Okay" he replied gently. "Mac's probably right, you know" he added tentatively. "Jane's probably tired and a little overwhelmed" he reassured her. "I'll get ready for bed whilst you talk to her, alright?"

"Alright" Phryne agreed, as she and Jack said goodnight to Mr Butler and headed upstairs.

Jack and Phryne reached the top of the staircase and walked down the corridor, with Jack slowly removing his hand from Phryne's as she headed towards Jane's room, which was a few doors away. Phryne felt the knot in her stomach tighten as she approached the door, and rose her hand to knock, before looking down and changing her mind. There was no light beneath the door, indicating that no lights were on inside the room. _Perhaps they are right_ , Phryne thought. _Maybe she is asleep._ Phryne lowered her hand and hesitated, lingering by the door for a few moments longer as she found herself unable to shake off the feeling that something was not quite right. But Jane appeared to be asleep, and so whatever it was that was concerning her would not be able to be addressed tonight. She had had a long day and she wouldn't wake her, the poor girl must be exhausted. Phryne inhaled sharply and turned away from the door, walking back down the corridor and towards her bedroom, deciding to see how Jane was the next morning and talk to her about what it was that was troubling her. She opened the door to her own bedroom quietly, walking inside tiredly, and closing it with a gentle click.

Jane, who was sat in the window seat of her room beneath the glorious moonlight, had watched as her guardian's shoes cast shadows beneath the door. Her legs were bent before her, her arms wrapped around them, her body hunched slightly forward. She listened as Phryne's jewellery jingled as she loitered beside her door, considering whether to rouse the probably sleeping Jane, before deciding against it and walking back down the corridor. When Jane heard Phryne's bedroom door close behind her she exhaled slightly and leaned back against the wall.

The conversation she had overheard between Phryne and Jack played on a loop in her mind, and she considered it over and over again, remembering her guardian's words which were clear and could only have one meaning, and yet they still failed to make any sense. Miss Phryne was pregnant. She was having a baby. Jane's eyes narrowed in confusion as she considered this, and she found herself trying to picture Miss Phryne with an infant, and failing to do so. She didn't know that Miss Phryne liked babies, or wanted one, she'd never talked about them before. They'd never talked about children at all before, other than her, of course. Jane found herself thinking of the conversation she had had with Miss Phryne on the pier, and remembered how open and honest she had been with her, and how much she had stressed that her happiness was important. She had wanted to tell Jane about her engagement to Jack before anyone else, and she had done so, and they had celebrated. So why would Miss Phryne not tell her that she and Inspector Robinson were going to have a child?

Jane considered the discussion on the pier once more, remembering how fondly and candidly Miss Phryne had spoken about Inspector Robinson, and how much she clearly loved him. She didn't doubt for a moment that Miss Phryne really loved him, and wanted to marry him. But in light of this new information, Jane found herself wondering whether the baby was the reason they were getting married. Miss Phryne couldn't have a baby if she wasn't married, could she? Women who had done just that had stayed in the boarding house Jane had once been enslaved in, and she had seen first-hand how they were treated. Although Miss Phryne had money and a position, it would probably be different, but not completely. And Inspector Robinson would never let Miss Phryne suffer at the hands of others. He'd always protected her before, and Jane knew he would always continue to do so. Despite this, she believed her guardian when she had told her that she was marrying for love. She also remembered Miss Phryne's words to her aunt at the party, which were just as true and sincere. She really did love Inspector Robinson, and he loved her too, and now they were going to have a baby together.

So where would she fit in?

Miss Phryne would have a husband and a baby, and would have her job and her friends, and her dancing and her clubs, and her flying and her various trips and adventures. So what about her? Maybe that's the reason she didn't tell her?

Jane tried to think of reasons for why Miss Phryne hadn't told her, despite telling her about the engagement, and couldn't come up with a definitive answer. Perhaps she didn't want to tell Jane yet? Maybe she was afraid of how she'd react? Maybe she didn't want to know? The possibilities swam in Jane's mind for what felt like an eternity, before she banished the thoughts from her mind and found herself considering another even more terrifying prospect.

Jane knew from her reading and from her lessons that pregnancy was dangerous. The maternal mortality rate was worryingly high, and despite Miss Phryne's money and access to medical treatment, something could go wrong at any time, and she or the baby could-

Jane stopped herself abruptly and released her hold on her legs, opening the window wider and allowing the cool evening air to drift in, soothing her burning skin. She was only granted a few moments grace, however, before the thoughts returned.

Pregnancy is very dangerous itself, but Miss Phryne's lifestyle and job are dangerous too. What if something happened to her? Bad things seemed to follow Miss Phryne, in her personal life and professionally, but she was strong and brave and had overcome absolutely everything. But this was different. Her pregnancy, a baby, meant that the dangers and risks were significantly increased, and despite her previous convictions to the fact, Miss Phryne was not infallible, and given her condition and her lifestyle, something bad happening to her or the baby seemed almost inevitable. Jane's eyes filled with tears at the thought and she clamped her hand to her mouth, choking back a sob as she leaned against the wall, and felt her whole body begin to tremble. The thought of anything happening to Miss Phryne was terrifying, and the prospect of losing her was unbearable, and made her stomach clench painfully, rendering her breathless. Jane had a strong, sudden urge to leap from her seat and rush towards Miss Phryne's room, talk to her about her secret knowledge and high her tightly, imploring her to be alright. But she knew she couldn't do this, it was silly, and Jane was not a silly girl. Miss Phryne couldn't assure her that she would be alright. No one could. Besides, Miss Phryne clearly didn't want her to know. Perhaps she didn't trust her as much as she thought. Jane swallowed hard and shook her head, closing her eyes as she turned to face the window, leaned against a pillow and staring out to sea. She needed some time to think. And so, Jane spent the next hour or so considering the subject and thinking about what she should do, her mind racing and her stomach feeling sick with worry, until sleep finally claimed her.

Jane woke early the next morning, as sunlight shone directly towards her face, warming her skin and forcing her to open her eyes. Her neck ached, her body was stiff, and she felt more tired than she had done before she fell asleep. As she placed her hand upon the seat and forced herself into a sitting position, averting her eyes from the cruel brightness of the sun, she was also reminded that she had fallen asleep in her dress. Jane rubbed her eyes and sighed tiredly, as memories of the overheard conversation and her thoughts on the subject returned to her with full force, causing her stomach to tighten with fear and confusion. Suddenly her room felt too small, the dress too tight, her thoughts too overwhelming. She stood up quickly, walking across the room and changing into her nightgown, before heading across the corridor and towards the bathroom. She quickly showered, dressed and headed downstairs. She didn't quite know what to do, and decided that a brisk walk in the early morning air would help her to think, it usually did. But by the time she reached the bottom step and was about to head towards the coat stand, Mr Butler had emerged from the dining room and was looking at her with a warm smile.

"Miss Jane" he said pleasantly, prompting her to look up at him and smile politely in response. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr Butler" she lied, her neck still aching from the awkward position. "I suppose I did." Mr Butler considered her for a moment and nodded in response.

"Would you care for some breakfast, Miss?" he asked kindly. "I can make you some of your favourite pancakes" he smiled.

Jane was about to politely decline, when the kindly look on the older man's face caused her to relax beneath his gaze, and she smiled in response.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" she replied, as he ushered her into the dining room.

A few minutes later Jane was presented with one of Mr Butler's divine pancakes, syrup, fresh fruit and a tall glass of orange juice. She smiled politely in response and took a few sips of her orange juice, before cutting up a pancake which, despite the delicious smell which was making her mouth water, she felt certain that she would be unable to eat.

Twenty minutes later Miss Phryne and Inspector Robinson entered the room, and Jane felt her heart racing in her chest.

"Good morning, Jane" said Miss Phryne pleasantly. Jane turned towards her and looked up at her, her eyes drifting over the light pink brocade day dress she was wearing, which fell over her stomach, hiding any possible signs of pregnancy. Jane's eyes lingered on Phryne's stomach for less than a moment, before travelling up to her face, which was paler than usual; her lipstick was a lighter shade than her trademark red, but she still looked quite pale.

"Good morning" she replied automatically, her voice low and polite, as she felt concern rise within her at her guardian's pallor. "Are you alright, Miss Phryne?" she asked before she could stop herself. Phryne's eyes met hers as Jack drew out a chair for her, and her calm expression faltered slightly, before recovering in an instant.

"Of course" she said reassuringly, her tone gentle and light, as she sat in her seat and placed her napkin on her lap and banished the memories of the nausea she had experienced that morning. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" she lied (again) before turning towards Inspector Robinson. "Good morning, Inspector" she said gently.

"Good morning, Jane" Jack returned, as he took up a seat besides Phryne. "You can call me Jack, if you like." Jane nodded politely in response and turned her attention back to her pancake, which Phryne noticed was untouched.

Phryne's eyes drifted over Jane, who appeared more tired than she had been the night before. The pancakes which Phryne knew to be a firm favourite of Jane's remained untouched, simply cut up into smaller pieces and pushed around the plate, an age-old trick adopted at a young age by every child. And there was something in her voice that concerned her, something low and frightened, a hesitation. Phryne had hoped that she would find Jane well-rested and refreshed, and that the matter she had been concerned about would be some small issue that she would quickly confide and would be easily rectified. But as she sat before her now Phryne's fears from the night before were reignited, and she was convinced that something was wrong. Before anyone could speak, Mr Butler entered the room, greeting Phryne and Jack and offering them breakfast, which Phryne reluctantly accepted, though without her beloved coffee. Mr Butler disappeared back into the kitchen and the smell of toast drifted into the dining room. Phryne watched Jane for a few moments longer before speaking.

"What would you like to do today, Jane?" she asked pleasantly. "Cec and Bert aren't picking you up until six to take you back to school, so we can do whatever you like" she smiled gently. Jane looked up from her pancakes with nervous eyes.

"Oh, I… I have quite a lot of homework to do, Miss Phryne, and then there's the biology test on Thursday, so I think I should focus on that today" she said, her voice low and polite, as she pushed a piece of untouched pancake across her plate. Phryne noticed with concern that Jane was unable to maintain her gaze for more than a couple of seconds. The phone rang in the background and Mr Butler appeared from the kitchen immediately, walking through the dining room and into the corridor.

"Alright" Phryne responded kindly, forcing a small smile. "A nice, relaxing day at home, then" she added gently. As Jane looked up to respond, Mr Butler re-entered the room and spoke to Phryne.

"Apologies, Miss Fisher, but your aunt is on the telephone" he said gently, prompting Phryne to sigh gently in response.

"Or not" Phryne breathed, offering Jane a small smile, before removing her napkin from her lap and heading into the corridor. "Thank you, Mr B" she said gently, as he headed back into the kitchen.

Jane lowered her eyes to her food and speared a piece of strawberry with her fork, which she placed into her mouth and chewed slowly. Jack, who noticed immediately that something was wrong with Jane, and that Phryne was deeply concerned, turned towards the girl with warm eyes.

"Jane" he said gently, prompting her to look up at him expectantly. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly. Jane swallowed hard, and found herself feeling inexplicably guilty and nervous beneath Inspector Robinson's kind and caring gaze. She lowered her fork onto her plate and clasped her hands in her lap, which Jack knew was a nervous habit of Jane's.

"Yes, thank you" she replied politely, her voice low and gentle, her eyes not quite able to meet his. Jack watched her for a few moments before nodding.

"I know that news of our engagements has come as quite a surprise to you" he said gently, watching as Jane looked up at him and blinked. "And I'm sure it much seem strange for me to be here so frequently."

"Not at all, Inspector" she responded kindly. "You've always been here a lot, and I like it" she added sincerely. "You make Miss Phryne happy and you keep her safe" she said simply. Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"I hope to make you feel happy and safe too, Jane" he explained. "I know this must seem quite sudden and overwhelming, and that's alright" he added. "I would understand if you would like to spend the day with Phryne, just the two of you, and that's absolutely fine. I can make a polite excuse and-"

"No, no, Inspector, it's not that" she explained, her eyes emotional but sincere. Jack nodded gently and watched her with a kind, paternal gaze.

"What is it?" he asked kindly. Jane opened her mouth to speak and faltered slightly, and was saved by Miss Phryne, who walked into the room and began to speak as she passed through the entrance to the dining room.

"Aunt P has invited us all to her house for afternoon tea" she explained, raising her eyes slightly as she spoke, before glancing from Jack to Jane. "Please tell me that one of you is feeling unwell or has something urgent to attend to so I can phone back and cancel?" she asked, half-seriously. Jack smiled slightly.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Fisher" he said, turning towards Jane with a conspiratorial smirk. "I'm afraid we will be attending" he said. Jane smiled slightly in response, suppressed a small chuckle, and nodded.

"Sorry Miss Phryne" she said with a small smile, which warmed her features. Phryne relaxed slightly.

"Oh, very well" she sighed, taking up her seat once more just as Mr Butler came through with a tray carrying their breakfast.

Jack, who knew of Phryne's newfound aversion to many smells, including eggs and cooked meat, had asked for toast just as she had. He had also declined his usual coffee in favour of orange juice, not wishing to taunt the caffeine-addicted pregnant woman beside him, for whom the restorative drink was temporarily forbidden.

Phryne drew her orange juice closer and took a few tentative sips, wanting to ensure she'd be able to keep it down before daring to begin nibbling on her toast. She cast a subtle glance in Jane's direction, and noticed that the smile which had warmed her features had disappeared completely, and she was staring hard at a piece of strawberry on her plate, bearing a confused expression which suggested she was about to interrogate it. Before Phryne could speak Jane looked up and met her gaze quite unintentionally.

"I should go and do my homework" she said gently, placing her napkin on the table. "Excuse me" she added, as Phryne and Jack watched her leave the dining room before either of them could speak.

Phryne listened to the sound of Jane's footsteps as she walked up the stairs, and she felt the deeply unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach tighten and clench almost violently, prompting her to inhale sharply. She was drawn from the trance by Jack, who placed his hand over hers and gently called her name.

"Phryne" he said, causing her to blink and turn towards him. "It's alright" he reassured her. "Whatever it is that is concerning her she will tell you, when she's ready".

"She always does" Phryne agreed, forcing a small smile. "I just wish she would talk to me sooner rather than later, Jack" she confessed. "I hate seeing her like this" she added, remembering how frightening she felt when she was Jane's age, locked up in a school where she didn't belong with no one to confide in. She hoped that she had provided a better life for Jane, and for a moment found herself questioning whether she had.

"I spoke to her when you were on the phone" Jack stated, drawing Phryne from her thoughts once more, and causing her to turn towards him with interest. "It's not about the engagement, or about my being here" he explained, having believed every word Jane said when they had spoken. "Something is troubling her, and she will tell you" he reassured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, before turning her attention back towards her breakfast which, like Jane's, was destined to remain untouched.

Jane spent the next few hours in her room, attempting to complete her homework but finding herself completely unable to concentrate, with the subject of Miss Phryne's pregnancy playing heavily on her mind. Shortly after 12pm she gave up entirely, and resumed her position in the window seat, where she did her best thinking.

Jack and Phryne remained in the parlour for the majority of the morning, where Jack attempted to distract Phryne with a case. She had been very sick that morning (despite trying to hide it from him by turning on the shower), and had not eaten at all at breakfast. She was paler than usual and was very concerned about Jane, who they both knew would not open up to either of them until she felt ready. So Jack brought out the files on the Volenti trial and sought Phryne's counsel, finding that the distraction was relatively successful, and engaged her attention for a short while.

"I wonder why my aunt has invited us to tea" Phryne said suddenly, as putting back some of the crime scene photos and picking up the file containing the eye-witness accounts.

"As a gesture of goodwill, perhaps?" Jack offered, earning a sardonic stare from Phryne. "Perhaps she wants you to know that she was sincere in what she said to you last night."

"Hmm" Phryne replied doubtfully. "Or perhaps she's called us there to plan the wedding for us" she said with horror, sighing at the thought. She was tired and nauseous and very worried about Jane, she couldn't handle her aunt's meddling right now. She placed her head in her hand and felt Jack capture her free hand with his.

"I'm sure that's not the reason for the invitation" he reassured her, the thought having previously crossed his mind. "But if it is, we can always explain that Jane has a lot of work to do and is being picked up by Cec and Bert in the late afternoon, which would be a polite reason to excuse ourselves." Phryne laughed lightly and looked into Jack's eyes.

"You are learning, Inspector" she smiled, prompting Jack to raise his eyebrows in response. "Though I still say there's an ulterior motive."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough" Jack said, glancing down at his watch. "It's twelve-thirty." Phryne sighed.

"Then we should start getting ready to leave" she replied, placing her hands on her knees and rising from her seat. The sudden movement caused her head to spin, and she faltered slightly, quickly recovering herself and walking into the corridor. "I'll get Jane" she said gently, as Jack followed her into the corridor and watched her ascend the stairs, concern brimming in his eyes. She needed to eat something, and soon.

Phryne walked slowly down the corridor and stopped outside Jane's door, knocking on it lightly and waiting until she heard Jane respond.

"Yes?" she called, her voice slightly higher than usual, and some distance from the door.

"Jane, we're leaving soon. Could you come downstairs when you're ready?" she asked. There was silence for a few moments.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane replied, and Phryne could hear her feet upon the floor. "I'll be right there."

"Alright" she replied, hovering by the door for a moment and considering whether she should ask to come in, before quickly deciding that such an idea would be folly. She inhaled deeply and walked away from the door, going into her own bedroom to refresh her make-up and select a light shawl before heading downstairs.

Phryne drove Jack and Jane to her aunt's house, where they arrived shortly before 1pm, and were greeted warmly by Mrs Stanley. They were led through to the patio overlooking the pool and stables, where afternoon tea had been laid out on a cloth so white and delicate the Jane almost considered keeping her gloves on to protect it. However, as soon as the food before her was revealed, her tentativeness was soon forgotten, and Phryne watched with relief as Jane helped herself to sandwiches, scones and cake, evidently in need of sustenance following her abandoned breakfast. Indeed, Phryne herself was able to eat a couple cucumber sandwiches and a generous slice of lemon cake, which was accompanied by a tall glass of lemonade. As Phryne enjoyed these treats, which she was relieved to find did not make her feel nauseous in the slightest, she considered how she had developed a notable fondness for lemon since discovering her pregnancy, and wondered at its significance. Jack watched with relief as Phryne ate, nibbling cautiously at the sandwiches before accepting the offer of lemon cake. The inspector also noticed how a combination of the fresh air and sustenance had put some colour back into Phryne's cheeks, and she seemed more energetic and animated than she had been previously.

Phryne found that her renewed appetite was markedly assisted by the simple and light conversation topics which Jack introduced during the first ten minutes following their arrival, and which her aunt responded to politely. Phryne joined in with the conversation, introducing certain relevant subjects as she did so, and providing several opportunities for Jane to offer her opinion, which she did briefly, appearing rather distracted.

After they had eaten, Aunt Prudence immediately introduced the subject at the forefront of her mind, namely Jack and Phryne's wedding; they had both expected this, and were prepared with their answers to her questions, but Phryne found that it felt quite strange to discuss this hitherto secret subject so openly, especially in the presence of her aunt. The questions started off as being fairly general which made the conversation quite manageable, which Phryne and Jack admitting that they were still discussing the subject, and had not made many firm decisions. Aunt Prudence listened carefully as they spoke and managed to remain admirably silent on some points. However, when Phryne revealed that she and Jack were intending to marry in mid-April, which was about five weeks away, Aunt Prudence's eyes widened in shock.

"But that's next month!" she said, shocked. Jane looked up from her cake and leaned back in her seat, watching her aunt's cheeks flush with emotion. "Phryne, dear, you cannot plan a wedding in just a few weeks, surely-"

"Aunt Prudence, Jack and I would like the wedding to be a small and intimate affair" she said gently, meeting her aunt's eyes with a gentle and warm expression. "It's going to be a very personal, very beautiful day, and I assure you that it will be memorable" she added kindly. "But neither of us want it to be a large or extravagant affair" she explained.

"Well, that's all very well, Phryne, but are you sure-"

"Yes, Aunt Prudence. We're sure" she responded firmly, her expression softening slightly. "Besides with the party you are planning for us afterwards, I'm sure our own modest attempts could not even begin to compete" she smiled. Aunt Prudence relaxed and adopted a faux-modest expression.

"Well, of course, the party will be-"

"Not too extravagant, I hope?" Phryne stated cautiously.

"No, no, of course not Phryne, no" she replied immediately. "And it will be a most civilised affair" she added proudly.

"Pity" Phryne muttered mischievously against her glass, before raising it to her smiling lips. Her eyes drifted to the side and she caught Jack's smile.

"We are very grateful for you offering to arrange and host the party, Mrs Stanley" Jack stated kindly, earning a proud nod from Mrs Stanley. "As soon as we have set a date for the wedding we'll let you know" he added kindly.

"Thank you, Jack" she responded, finding it odd to address Phryne's inspector by his Christian name. "I would be most grateful if you would."

"Of course" Phryne said warmly, her eyes drifting towards Jane, who was playing with her napkin on the table. Phryne inhaled deeply and turned towards her aunt. "Was it the subject of the wedding that was the reason for you inviting us here today, Aunt P?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, it was" she responded simply, turning towards her niece with a resolute expression. "Well, of course, there was one other matter which I hoped to discuss with you." Phryne lowered her glass to the table and suppressed a small smile, raising her eyebrows victoriously at Jack, who drew his tea to his lips.

"Go on" Phryne said, turning her attention towards her aunt, who was doing a rather admirable impression of a woman who had quite forgotten about the matter which she had wanted to discuss with her niece.

"Well, a few days ago I had a telephone call from Lord Farnsdale – you remember him don't you, Phryne?" she asked, gazing at her niece imploringly.

"Yes, Aunt P" she replied. "He's a rather charming gentleman from England who has been a friend of yours since before the war" she explained for the benefit of Jack and Jane. "Is he well?"

"Oh yes, very" she smiled, proud that her niece was becoming engaged in the subject. "In fact, he currently in Sydney on business, and was hoping to come to Melbourne for a brief visit, which I of course assured him I could accommodate" she added.

"Of course" Phryne replied, listening attentively. Lord Farnsdale was a very kind, amenable older gentleman with perfectly modern ideas about women and social reform, and Phryne liked him very much. They had met at various events in London and his intelligence and open-mindedness had made him one of the few engaging people at the rather dull social functions Phryne attended at her mother's behest. He was also a keen rider, and Phryne had indulged on a hack in the Cotswolds with him and his family, all of whom were most kind and welcoming. He was a charming gentleman and she would be glad to see him again. Before she could consider the matter further, her aunt's voice drew her back from her reminiscing.

"Lord Farnsdale and his valet will arrive on Friday evening, and he will spend the weekend with me" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "During our conversation he made me aware of his penchant for riding, which I understand he discussed at length with you, mentioning an excursion in the Cotswolds?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne replied. "I stayed with Lord Farnsdale, his wife and charming daughters for a week or so shortly after the end of the war" she explained. "He has the most wonderful collection of French art and literature" she said reminiscently.

"Quite" said Aunt Prudence, who knew little on the subject, and strove to continue with her own. "During our conversation he mentioned his fondness for horses and riding, and told me that he taken up something called endurance riding" she said, her face adopting a puzzled expression. Phryne nodded in understanding and encouraged her aunt to continue, drawing her lemonade to her lips and taking several more sips. "And when I mentioned that you were currently in Melbourne returned from England, which I got the distinct impression he was already aware of, he expressed a strong desire to see you again" she stated. Phryne smiled.

"He is a lovely man, very intelligent and travelled" she stated, remembering some of their many conversations at various social events. "It would be nice to see him again. What did he suggest?" she asked, watching as her aunt beamed at her with approval.

"Well, when he mentioned riding I of course thought of you, and I suggested that I loan him and his man a couple of my horses, and that I would ask you to accompany them to show them the estate" she said. "It's been a while since you've last been riding, I'm sure, and you always were so fond of it."

"Indeed I am" Phryne responded, the idea appealing to her greatly. She was almost about to accept, when a sudden thought struck her like lightening, and her stomach tightened in response to this realisation. She was pregnant, she couldn't go riding, surely? Even though she was a confident and experienced rider, one could never be certain that a horse would not spook, and the possibility of an accident could never be completely dismissed, even amongst the most accomplished of riders. If she were thrown from the horse the effect on the baby didn't even bear thinking about. Phryne's clear and calm expression altered slightly, and Jack, who had sensed this change and the reason behind it, placed his hand upon her thigh beneath the table, gently drawing her back to the present moment. "I'm sorry, Aunt P, but I'm afraid I won't be able to" she said gently, meeting her aunt's gaze with a sincere and apologetic expression. "Jack and I have quite a lot on this week and I-"

"Oh, Phryne, surely you can spend a few hours with Lord Farnsdale?" she protested. "The Police can manage their own cases in your absence for a day, surely" she added, causing Phryne to sigh and suppress her mild annoyance at the remark.

"Aunt P, it's not that simple, I-"

"I hardly see how it could be so complicated" Aunt P interjected, her tone causing Jane to turn towards her with a hard glare. Jack was about to interject when she continued speaking. "Lord Farnsdale is only going to be here for a few days, Phryne. And he was very much looking forward to seeing you" she added, berating her niece as if she was a child.

"I'm sorry, Aunt P, but as I've already explained, I fear I won't have the time to spend the day riding, what with cases and wedding preparations" she stated firmly, before sighing and speaking in a gentler tone. "Perhaps I could take you both out to dinner on evening? And Lord Farnsdale's man, of course."

Mrs Stanley appeared to consider this suggestion and, upon realising that a quaint and civilised dinner which she could participate in would be much more preferable than a riding session which could damage her land or her horses, nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Phryne" she responded, her voice calmer and her expression satisfied. "I'm sure Lord Farnsdale would appreciate that, and I am quite certain that he would like to meet the man you intend to marry."

"I'm sure he would" Phryne said, her voice slightly haunted, almost absent. She turned towards Jack to shield her eyes from her aunt. "He's a wonderful man, Jack. I think you'll like him."

"I'm sure I will" he said gently, offering her a reassuring smile as he clasped her hand beneath the table. Phryne seemed nervous and upset, and her hand felt warm in his. Jack turned towards Mrs Stanley with a gentle expression. "Mrs Stanley, would it be possible to explore the grounds? I've never ventured further than the stables, and it is such a beautiful day."

"Of course" she smiled in response, happy at the opportunity to show off her gardens to the inspector. "Follow me, do" she instructed as she rose from her seat. "Come along, Jane" she added, walking down the steps and into the garden itself, prompting Jane to place her napkin on the table and rise from her seat.

Jane glanced over at Phryne, whose face was averted from her own, and she considered her with a concerned expression. It wasn't like Miss Phryne to become upset over a comment made by her aunt, she couldn't think what was wrong. She was considering asking when Phryne turned towards her and, seeing her concerned eyes, offered her a broad smile and rose from her seat, gathering her shawl around her as she did so.

"I know you'd like to get back, Jane, and we will be doing so soon" she said reassuringly. "We'll just let Aunt P show us around for a bit then we'll go home." Jane opened her mouth to respond, but seemed to think better of it, and simply nodded in agreement and disappeared down the path behind Aunt Prudence. Phryne felt Jack rise beside her.

"I'm sorry" he said gently, causing her to turn to face him with a confused expression on her face. "I know you're fond of riding, and I'm sorry that you're unable to-"

"No apology is necessary, Jack" she replied warmly, placing her hands on his chest. "Though I fear constant reminders of my limitations are somewhat disheartening" she admitted candidly, inhaling sharply and finding herself feeling instantly guilty at the remark. Jack nodded in understanding and took a step towards her.

"I know this is a huge adjustment for you, Phryne, and I'm sorry you aren't able to enjoy some of the things you love" he said gently, as his hands found her hips. "I know how much you value you independence, and the idea of losing even part of that frightens you" he added.

"Yes, Jack, it does. But it's alright, really" she replied gently. "If I've learned anything during my lifetime it's that sometimes sacrifices have to be made" she stated resolutely. "I do love my independence, and I will not allow anyone to control me or attempt to limit me in any way" she said, staring lovingly at the man who had never attempted to do either. "But this baby is an exception to that rule, Jack" she stated with conviction, her voice gentle, her expression tender. "I know I am going to have to change many things about my lifestyle during this pregnancy, and possibly after, but I will do it for our child" she stated resolutely, watching as Jack stared down upon her with kind eyes.

"I promise you, Phryne, you will not be limited, not at all" he stated. "This baby will change our lives, but it will not limit you" he added. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I know" she said, her voice trembling and uncertain. "But for now, it has to" she stated with conviction. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded. "I know that I am going to have to make changes to protect this baby, and I will" she explained. "I just need you to remind me that it isn't forever, and that I will still be me" she stated, her eyes becoming glazed with tears. Jack nodded immediately in response and leaned forward, kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I will" he assured her, and she smiled. She believed him. She ran her hand across his chest and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied sincerely, before linking her arm through his as they headed towards the path. "After the baby is born I fully intend on riding again, and drinking coffee, and alcohol, and going to the Green Mill" she said, looking up at him with expectant eyes, and finding relief flooding her as he looked down at her with a warm expression.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you" he said sincerely. "I'll buy you a bottle of your favourite cognac for when you return from your first ride" he stated with conviction. Phryne smiled in response and leaned closer to him.

"A whole bottle" she said whimsically, punctuating her statement with a sigh, before tilting her head so that she was staring up at him. "I shall remember that promise, Inspector" she smiled, as they walked together down the path on that warm autumnal afternoon.

An hour later Phryne drove Jack and Jane back to their home in St Kilda, and found that Jane immediately hung up her coat and headed upstairs.

"Jane?" she asked, taking a few steps towards her. "I thought we might listen to some of that music that you bought back from boarding school?" she asked gently. Jane watched her from the step for a moment and hesitated.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne, but I really need to do my homework" she said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded automatically in response.

"Alright" she said gently. "I'll let you know when dinner's ready". Jane nodded in response and headed upstairs. Phryne felt Jack's hand in the centre of her back and sighed.

"I was hoping she would've felt able to talk to me by now" she admitted as she removed her hat and gloves. Jack watched her as she did so.

"She will, Phryne" he assured her. She looked up at him with doubtful eyes. "She just needs some time" he explained. Phryne hesitated for a moment before nodding, and walking with Jack into the parlour.

Jack and Phryne spent the next couple of hours working on the Volenti case as Jane completed her homework upstairs. Shortly after 5 o'clock Mr Butler announced dinner, and Phryne went upstairs to collect Jane, who walked with her down to dinner.

"How's your homework going?" she asked gently.

"Okay, Miss. Thank you" she said with a polite smile. Phryne felt her stomach tighten and she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Jane" she said gently, turning towards her ward at the top of the staircase, and staring deep into her eyes. "If something is wrong you would tell me, wouldn't you?" she asked gently, watching as Jane faltered slightly. "Sweetheart, whatever it is, it's alright. You can tell me anything, I promise" Jane swallowed hard and nodded, before looking up at Phryne with tired, nervous eyes.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" she replied gently. Phryne considered her for a few moments before nodding, accepting the fact that she would not be confiding in her tonight.

"Okay" she said with a forced smile, placing her hand gently on Jane's back for a moment, before leading her down the stairs and into the dining room.

Dinner passed fairly quickly, with Jane joining in the conversation occasionally, and eating slightly more than Phryne expected, much to her relief. But it was clear that something wasn't right, and her heart sank at the knowledge that she would be going back to school still harbouring the burden, which she appeared to be carrying alone. Shortly before 6 o'clock there was a familiar knock at the door, which Phryne opened to Cec and Bert, who carried Jane's belongings into the back of their cab. Jane came downstairs dressed in her grey coat and hat, her hair neatly plaited, her satchel over her shoulder. Phryne and Jack were speaking to Cec and Bert in the corridor, and Mr Butler came out from the kitchen to say goodbye to her.

Jane said goodbye to Jack and Mr B before heading towards Phryne, who stood tall before her. Before Jane could speak, her guardian took several steps towards her and pulled her into a close embrace, which she had not been expecting. Jane moved her arms instinctively across Phryne, returning the hug and resting her head against her collar, as the familiar scent of her guardian flooded her and made her feel warm and happy and safe. In that moment, Jane's guilt overwhelmed her.

"You can call me whenever you like, okay sweetheart?" Phryne said gently, her voice low and soft so that only Jane could hear. She nodded in response, tears burning in her eyes as she held Miss Phryne close, and found that she really didn't want to let her go. Her guardian leaned back slightly from the embrace and met her gaze, stroking her hair gently as she smiled down upon her. "If you want to come home for a weekend, or even just for dinner, just call me or Cec and Bert, alright?" Jane nodded in response.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" she replied, as her guardian leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Jane felt warmed by the gesture and her guilt washed over her, causing her to feel deeply ashamed. Miss Phryne was clearly worried and she didn't want her to be, that was the last thing she wanted. But she didn't know what to do. She was too scared to talk about it. So she swallowed hard and offered her a small smile, kissing her gently in return and hugging her once more. "Goodbye, Miss Phryne" she said gently, feeling those safe, warm arms hold her once more.

"Goodbye, Jane" Phryne returned, as they slowly removed themselves from the embrace, and Jane was led from the house by Cec and Bert.

Phryne walked towards the door and watched as Jane got into the cab, her face watching her from the window, her hand raised slightly as she waved goodbye. Phryne returned the gesture, her eyes following the cab until she could see it no more, before closing the door firmly behind her. She could sense Jack's presence behind her, and inhaled deeply before turning to face him. She still wasn't used to not being completely alone, especially in her more vulnerable moments or lower moods. But she was very, very grateful for his company.

"What I wouldn't do for that cognac now" she said sombrely, as they headed into the parlour together.

Jane spent the first fifteen minutes of the journey considering Miss Phryne's pregnancy, and the day they had spent together, and finding herself overwhelmed with guilt. Miss Phryne didn't tell her about the baby and she didn't understand why, but she did understand that Miss Phryne must be frightened, and that it's perhaps a difficult matter for her to talk about. She saw the look of fear in her eyes when her aunt mentioned horse riding, and she immediately realised why Phryne had declined. Horse-riding during pregnancy wasn't a good idea, she was trying to protect the baby. With this knowledge, Jane also considered the times when Miss Phryne had done everything she could to protect her, including one time with Murdoch Foyle which had almost cost her her life. She remembered Miss Phryne's kind words to her, her support, her birthday party, the conversation on the pier, her warm hug and sincere words, and her heart broke. In that moment Jane felt her feelings of worry, fear and hurt at the news of her guardian's pregnancy be stripped from her body completely, and she was overwhelmed by the most intense feelings of guilt. Her breathing increased, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and she knew instantly what she had to do.

"Bert" she called, causing him to look at her in the mirror, as Cec turned around to face her directly.

"You alright, Janey?" Cec asked with concern, noticing the startled expression on her face.

"Can you turn around please, I need to go home" she explained. "I forgot something."

Bert looked at her in the mirror and, noticing how worried she looked, nodded immediately in response.

"'course we can, Janey" he agreed.

"Too right" agreed Cec, as his companion made a left turn and then turning the car around, and headed back towards St Kilda.

Phryne and Jack were sat in the parlour discussing the witness statements in the Volenti case, which Jack was relieved to find had engaged Phryne for a brief time, diverting her thoughts from her worried over Jane, who she had decided she would call the next day, and was considering visiting during the week if the matter was still not resolved. But Phryne was torn between giving Jane space and time to approach her independently, and her own worries about the girl's wellbeing.

"She's alright, Phryne" Jack had assured her, sensing her concerns and taking her hand. "Whatever it is, whatever is bothering her, she will tell you" he had stated. Phryne inhaled deeply and, knowing he was right, nodding in agreement, before turning her attention back to their work.

And so, it came as quite a surprise when, ten minutes after that conversation, Mr Butler came to the parlour and drew Phryne's attention from the files.

"Excuse me, Miss Fisher" he said gently, his curious tone prompting both Phryne and Jack to look up at him. "But Miss Jane is here" he explained, stepping aside as a sheepish and slightly nervous looking Jane walked past him and towards the parlour. Mr Butler, sensing that this was a personal matter, headed back towards the kitchen.

Phryne rose instantly from her seat and crossed the room in seconds, reaching Jane and standing before her, desperately suppressing the urge to hold her, which she judged would cause the emotional looking girl to descend into tears. Jack watched for a moment and considered whether Jane would be more comfortable if he left. Before he could leave, he watched the girl's eyes drift slowly towards him and then back to Phryne, who began to speak.

"Jane" she said gently, causing her to look up at her with wide, uncertain eyes. "Whatever's the matter?" she asked, placing her hand upon her face and stroking her cheek.

Jane's heart was racing in her chest and she felt so nervous she thought she'd faint, but she looked up at Miss Phryne and remembered how worried she had been earlier that day, and that she was the cause of it. Whatever the reason Miss Phryne had for not telling her about the baby, it would surely be a good one, and she desperately wanted to hear it. She was worried about Miss Phryne and she wanted to know that she was okay. She had to. And so she inhaled deeply and looked into her eyes, feeling panic grip her as she prepared to voice the matter that had been terrifying her for almost twenty four hours, which she revealed with a single, choked utterance.

"I know about the baby".


	34. Chapter 27 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry this instalment is slightly late. The next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

 **As always, if there is anything OOC/unclear/inaccurate please do let me know.**

 **Until tomorrow,**

 **HQ21 xxx**

 **Capricorn: I had considered including some family members of Jack's, and think it would be interesting to introduce his sister and her three children (who feature in at least one of the books), so that's certainly something I'll look into. After reading your review I have been thinking about this more, and am considering writing Jack's mother into the story, who I believe would get on wonderfully with Phryne, and could lead to some rather memorable experiences for Jack ;) Hopefully I'll be able to make this work :)**

Jane's words struck Phryne with an almost physical force, causing her eyes to widen and her breath to hitch in her throat. She felt suddenly panicked and very hot, as she considered the statement of her ward and swallowed hard. Of all the things she had been expecting her to say, to confide, the possibility of her being aware of her pregnancy did not even come close. Phryne slowly lowered her hand from Jane's face, her eyes holding her gaze, her stomach tightening almost painfully. Phryne inhaled sharply and her lips gently parted, as she stared in shock at the nervous-looking girl before her.

"How…" she began, her voice low and slightly choked. "How did you-?"

"I overheard you talking with Inspector Robinson in the kitchen last night" Jane responded gently, her eyes drifting guilty towards Jack for a moment, before quickly focusing on Phryne once again. "I went to get a drink and I heard you talking about… about the baby" she explained, looking up at her guardian with a look somewhere between confusion and fear. Phryne felt the knot in her stomach tighten and she nodded absently in understanding, finding herself feeling suddenly rather hot and dizzy. She could hear Jack rising from his seat behind her and take a few steps towards them both, pausing as Phryne began to speak, allowing them both some space as they talked.

"Jane, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane interjected, her voice heavy with emotion. Phryne stared into the eyes of her ward with a worried expression, swallowing hard and shaking her head slightly. Phryne felt sick with guilt and instinctively took a step towards Jane.

"I'm sorry, Jane, I wanted to" she said, her voice low and emotional, her eyes wide and frightened. "I wanted to, more than anything, I just…" she continued, her words trailing off as she spoke. Phryne inhaled deeply and forced her anguish aside, steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have, and for the answers Jane so rightly deserved. "Will you come and sit down, and we can talk?" she asked gently, gesturing to the chaise lounge.

As Jane looked up at her guardian, who bore a look of fear she had only seen a couple of times before, she found her fear and hurt disappear for a moment, and she was overwhelmed by a strong desire to hug Miss Phryne. But she was upset and hurt, and this formed a frustrating barrier between her and her guardian; one which she was determined to breakdown. After a brief hesitation as she considered this, Jane nodded slowly in agreement, lowering her eyes from Phryne as she walked past her and headed towards the lounge.

Phryne turned slowly to face the back of the room, her eyes meeting Jack's, who offered her a small reassuring smile and gentle nod of the head. She inhaled deeply and walked across the room, her body feeling hot and shaken, as she sat in the armchair opposite Jane; she wanted to sit next to her on the lounge, but based on the girl's nervousness and the fact that she was clearly feeling very hurt by Phryne's omission, she decided it would not be fair of her to do so. She sat on the edge of the armchair, her hands clasped in her lap, her eyes upon Jane, who was watching her attentively, her own eyes low and nervous. Phryne felt Jack walk up behind her and place his hand on the back of her chair, and she felt marginally calmer.

Jack stood behind Phryne and considered Jane with gentle eyes, desperate to explain the situation to her, and the reason for their decision, but he was maintaining a respectful silence. It was clear that Jane wanted answers, but she wanted them from Phryne. And there was no doubt in his mind that she was desperate to give them to her. This was an important conversation to be had between the three of them, but it would begin with Phryne and Jane. It had to. His eyes drifted from Jane to Phryne, who was clasping her hands together so tightly that her knuckles whitened. After a moment or so she seemed to relax slightly, her shoulders falling as she leaned forward slightly, her eyes rising to meet Jane's.

"Jane, I'm so sorry" she said, her voice gentle and sincere. She felt herself becoming emotional as she spoke, her eyes meeting Jane's and seeing the hurt within them, causing her heart to break. "I didn't want you to find out like that" she explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jane asked again, her voice low and her tone disappointed, devoid of anger or accusation. Phryne inhaled sharply and lowered her eyes for a moment, before looking back up towards Jane.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you" she said simply, her voice low and soothing. "I'd only just told you about our engagement, and I wanted you to have some time to adjust to that news before I told you about the baby" she explained gently. Jane watched Phryne with an analytical expression, considering her words for a moment before nodding. She seemed to understand what she was saying, but she still looked incredibly hurt. Phryne's stomach clenched once more. "There have been a lot of changes recently, and everything is happening so quickly" Phryne continued. "I didn't want you to be afraid, and I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed with all this change and unable to talk to me about it" she explained gently. "I wanted to give you some time to get used to the idea of Jack and I get married, and talk to me about any aspect of that that frightens you, before I told you about the baby" she added, her eyes focusing nervously upon Jane's. Jane inhaled deeply and nodded, lowering her eyes and inclining her head.

"Is that why you're getting married?" she asked, her voice low and hesitant, as she looked up and met Phryne's gaze. "Because of the baby?"

"No" replied Jack, his voice gentle and assured. "No, Jane, the baby is not why we're getting married" he stated candidly, watching Jane with a warm and reassuring expression, his kind eyes focusing upon hers.

"No, sweetheart" Phryne affirmed, leaning forward slightly in her seat as she spoke. "Jack and I… have wanted to be together for some time now, and we didn't want to have to hide that any more, or be made to feel that wanting to be together is wrong or shameful, because it's neither" she continued, finding the words coming easily to her as she spoke. "Everything I told you on the pier was true, Jane" Phryne stated with conviction. "Jack and I care for each other deeply, we love each other, and we don't want to have to spend another moment denying that to ourselves or anyone else. After everything we've seen and experienced throughout our lifetimes, we've been made aware of how painfully short life can be, and how being with someone you truly care about is so very important" she explained. "The baby was another reminder of that" she said simply, fear entering her tone as she spoke. "It is not the reason we are marrying, Jane, I assure you" she continued. "Our child is a result of our relationship, not a cause" she stated with conviction. Jack, who was standing behind her with his hand upon the armchair, was touched by her words.

"So… the baby helped you to make that decision?" Jane asked gently, seeking clarification. Her curious and analytical mind was currently going into overdrive, and although she desperately wanted answers, she was worried about being too intrusive with her questioning. She was relieved to find that Miss Phryne was nodding gently in response, and didn't seem to mind at all.

"Yes, in a way I suppose it did" she replied, a small smile playing on her lips. The confused frown which Jane had worn had disappeared now, and she sounded more confident as she spoke. She was even able to maintain eye contact with Phryne for more than a few seconds; it was progress. "Jack and I wanted to be together, Jane, very much" she stated candidly. "But we also wanted to create a happy and stable environment for you and the baby" she explained gently.

"Me and the baby?" Jane repeated quietly, her voice low and nervous, the words escaping from her lips before she had a chance to stop them.

"Yes" replied Phryne, who nodded in response, a small smile playing on her lips as she did so, her eyes meeting Jane's. There had been a brightness in Jane's eyes when she had uttered those words, but now she lowered her eyes from her guardian's and chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek. Phryne felt her stomach clench with fear as she looked upon Jane, and attempted to conceal the absolute terror she was currently experiencing: was Jane disappointed that she was pregnant? Angry, even? Although she and Jack had agreed instantly that they wanted this baby in their lives, what if Jane did not? Phryne forced aside the rising feeling of nausea she was currently experiencing and clasped her hands tightly together in her lap.

"How do you feel about that, Jane?" she asked. Jane, whose eyes had been low and her face slightly averted, looked up to Phryne with a worried expression, which was marred with confusion and concern. Phryne felt her stomach drop.

"So…" Jane began, holding onto the edge of her skirt with her right hand and clasping the material tightly. "So you want me _and_ the baby?" she asked nervously, her worried eyes meeting Phryne's.

Phryne released a small breath and her lips gently parted, her eyes growing with concern as she stared into Jane's terrified eyes, as realisation of Jane's deepest fears finally dawned upon her. Without hesitation Phryne rose from her seat, walking confidently towards the lounge and sitting beside Jane, who followed her movements with those worried, haunted eyes, which were focused so intently upon her guardian that she didn't notice her place her hand over her own. Jack watched the scene with gentle eyes, and found himself overcome with the desire to move closer to them both and to reassure Jane. But there would be time for that shortly. For now, she needed the reassurance of the person she cared for and looked up to the most. She needed Phryne.

"Of course I do, Jane" she said, her voice gentle and choked with emotion, as she placed her free hand upon Jane's right shoulder and drew her gently forward, relief flooding her when the child fell into her embrace. Phryne wrapped her arms around Jane's body and held her tight, her chin resting on her temple, as she closed her eyes and felt her ward's arms travel up her back and return the embrace. After a few moments Phryne leaned back slightly from the embrace, placing her hand upon her cheek and offering her a small, emotional smile. "I love you, Jane. You are one of the most precious, most wonderful things in my life, you're my family" she said with a warm smile. "Nothing will ever change that, certainly not this child" she stated with conviction. "I know that things are changing, and I know they will be different" she said gently, "but nothing could ever change how much I love you" she stated with conviction, her eyes wide and emotional, her voice slightly choked. "You are one of the most important people in my life, Jane. I adore the life we have built together, I never thought it was something that I would ever experience. Amongst other things" she added lightly, thinking of her unborn child. She inhaled sharply. "When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified" she stated candidly. "I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what the right decision would be" she explained. "I spent a lot of time doubting myself and my ability to look after a child, to be a mother. There are times where I still do" she added. "But when I think of the life we have together, the special relationship we share, and how much you mean to me" she continued, her hands placed gently upon Jane's arms, "I find myself starting to believe that it might actually be possible" she said with a small smile, which she was relieved to find that Jane returned. "I want us to be a family, Jane. We can both have what we never had, and what we always wanted" she said gently, her voice low and kind. "Jane, of course I want you" she added, her voice becoming slightly choked as she spoke. "I will always want you" she stated with conviction, her eyes meeting Jane's and holding her gaze. "You're my family and I love you, and this baby doesn't change that. It doesn't change how much I love you or the place you hold in my home and in my heart" she stated, running her right hand down Jane's arm and clasping her hand tightly in hers. "This baby isn't going to alter my love for you, sweetheart. I couldn't love you any more if I tried" she stated candidly. "You are my family, Jane, and our family will increase, not reduce" she repeated, wanting Jane to know just how sincere her words were. "Jack will be part of our family too, and so will this baby" she added gently, stroking Jane's hand reassuringly as she spoke. "And how could we be ever hope to be a family without you?" she asked.

Jane, who had listening intently and in complete silence to Phryne's words, promptly burst into tears.

Phryne wrapped her arms around Jane and held her close as she sobbed against her chest, her body trembling as she held onto her guardian. Phryne drew her closer and held her as she cried, stroking her hair and pressing her cheek to Jane's, hushing her gently as she cried, and dismissing the need for her choked apologies. Jack, who had watched the conversation in respectful silence, could bear it no longer.

"You have nothing to apologise for, sweetheart" Phryne stated, holding Jane in her arms and pressing a tender kiss upon her forehead. She heard Jack move from behind her and walk past her, and she watched as he sat on the other side of Jane, placing his hand gently on her back. The guilt at the kindness of Jack's gesture caused her to cry even harder.

"Phryne's right, Jane" Jack said gently, his voice gentle and kind, and tinged with emotion. "We both love you and we want you to be happy" he stated with conviction, watching as Jane inhaled shakily and appeared to be attempting to calm herself. "You and Phryne will always be a family, and nothing will ever change that. You found each other after everything you've both been through, and you created a life for yourselves which is defined by love and acceptance and understanding" he added, his voice low and kind. "And we were hoping you might consider allowing myself and the baby to join you" he said gently, his voice low and kind. Phryne smiled gratefully at him as she held Jane close.

Jane inhaled sharply and sniffled, removing one hand from Phryne and using it to wipe her eyes, before slowly leaning back from her guardian's embrace. She felt embarrassed at crying in front of Miss Phryne and the Inspector, and guilt-ridden at her previous thoughts and assumptions, which she now understood to be completely unfounded. She felt much calmer and clear-headed than she had done since the night before, and she released a deep breath as she leaned back in her seat slightly, her eyes drifting from Miss Phryne to the Inspector.

"I would like that, Inspector" she said gently, her eyes still emotional and glistening from recently shed tears, as she offered him a small smile. "I'd like that very much" she stated. Jack nodded and smiled warmly in response.

Phryne sighed in relief, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her chest and she could final breathe again. She placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and she turned towards her, her expression nervous and slightly embarrassed.

"I really am sorry, Miss Phryne" she said guiltily, prompting Phryne to rub her arm gently and shake her head in response.

"There is no need, Jane" she stated with conviction. "I'm the one who should be sorry, not you."

"I just didn't understand" Jane replied, her voice low and slightly hesitant, as she looked up into her guardian's eyes. "I didn't understand why you wouldn't tell me, and the only reason I could think of was that you didn't-"

"No" Phryne interjected, not wanting Jane to pain herself by completing that sentence. "No, sweetheart, I promise you" she stated with conviction. Jane inhaled shakily and nodded in response.

"I didn't know you wanted a baby, Miss Phryne. I didn't think you liked them" Jane said gently, her eyes widening with worry as she realised what she had just said, prompting her to instantly look up at Phryne with an apologetic expression. Phryne found herself feeling nervous once more, and flushed with the heat associated with panic, which she instantly attempted to dismiss. She offered Jane a warm smile.

"Nor did I, Jane" she responded candidly, stroking her ward's cheek as she spoke, her fingers stroking her braided hair. "The concept of having a child was never something I allowed myself to consider, for many reasons" she stated, offering her a gentle smile which reassured her. "And then you came along and everything was, is, wonderful" she continued, her voice gentle and soothing, her tone sincere. Jack watched Phryne with gentle, curious eyes, considering the words of a woman who was seldom so candid, but always sincere. "I don't know a lot about babies, and I have managed to rather skilfully avoid them during my life, until now" she continued, her voice adopting a lighter tone. Jane smiled. "It's not that I don't like them, I don't dislike them, it's just… " she continued, faltering slightly as she spoke, as a lump formed in her throat. "The prospect of having a baby terrified me. It still does" she stated candidly, her eyes focusing upon Jane's, but capturing Jack's kind and reassuring eyes behind her. "But that doesn't mean I don't want this child" she continued, her words directed at both Jack and Jane. "I love this baby, Jane" she stated with conviction, her words unquestionably sincere. "I love it very much" she added, lowering her eyes from them both for a moment, as that terrifying feeling of vulnerability crept over her once more.

"I know you do, Miss Phryne" Jane responded, her voice gentle and sweet, her expression warm and tender. "You'll be a wonderful mother" she added, the statement quite taking Phryne by surprise, and prompting her to look up at her with a curious expression. "It's very lucky to have you" she stated, before turning around to face Jack. "Both of you" she added, offering the inspector a small, reassuring smile, before turning back towards her guardian. Phryne smiled gently in response and squeezed Jane's hand. As she looked down upon her ward, Phryne was relieved to find that she appeared much calmer and more content, and she seemed to be reassured by their discussion. And yet, Phryne could not quite get over the feeling that something was still not quite right. Jane's confusion and hurt had melted away, but there was still a look of fear haunting her eyes and expression, and her hand trembled slightly in hers. Phryne inhaled deeply and offered Jane a warm expression.

"Jane" she said gently, prompting the girl to look up at her with warm eyes, which were tainted by the look of fear which Phryne would know anywhere. "Something else is worrying you, isn't it?" she asked tentatively. Jane's smile fell instantly and her whole body tense, affirming Phryne's hypothesis, and prompting her to hold her ward's hand tighter in her own. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" she assured her.

Jane looked into Miss Phryne's eyes and found the fears she had over her guardian's wellbeing return to her so quickly and so strongly that her head and heart felt like they were about to be ripped from her body. The fears she had overwhelmed her completely, a thousand questions and worries racing through her mind until she could bear it no longer, she had to speak. She inhaled a shaken breath and looked deep into her guardian's eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, Miss Phryne" she said, her voice slightly choked and more emotional than she had realised it would be. She swallowed hard and instantly attempted to calm herself.

Phryne, who was confused by her statement, placed her hand on her arm and stroked it gently.

"You won't lose me, sweetheart, I told you" she said kindly. "We're family, Jane, and I-"

"That's not what I meant" Jane interjected, clutching the edge of her skirt nervously once more, holding onto the material so tightly that Phryne heard her nails scratching the fabric. Phryne waited for a few moments to see if Jane would continue, and after she did not, she tilted her head slightly to face her directly, and her voice adopted a soft, maternal tone.

"What is it, Jane?" she asked gently.

Jane considered the question for a moment, before looking up into Miss Phryne's eyes once more, and swallowing hard as she prepared herself to speak.

"I… I don't want anything to happen to you" she replied delicately. Phryne, who was deeply affected by Jane's anguish and discomfort, responded before she had truly processed the words.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently. "Nothing's going to happen to me, sweetheart. What could-" she froze. Phryne's eyes widened in understanding, as a sickening feeling returned to her stomach, and her shoulders fell. Jack watched as her parted lips pressed together and she swallowed hard, nodding gently in understanding, before focusing her intelligent eyes upon Jane's. "You're worried that something is going to happen to me because of my pregnancy" she said simply. Jane inhaled sharply and nodded, averting her eyes from Phryne as though she had just confessed some terrible secret. Phryne felt her heart break. "Jane" she said gently, clasping her hand tightly in hers, "you don't have to worry, sweetheart" she added. "Mac has already examined me – twice – and everything is absolutely fine" she said, the words intended for Jack and herself as much as for Jane. "I'm fine and so is the baby" she said, speaking the words slowly so that Jane would focus on each one. Jane's hand trembled beneath hers and she rose her eyes to meet her gaze.

"But it's so dangerous, Miss Phryne" she said, her voice becoming unsteady and emotional once more, as Phryne looked upon her with concern. "I've been learning about it in school, and I've read more about it since last night" she explained. Phryne felt her stomach clench with apprehension at what Jane must have read about that had frightened her so. "Pregnancy itself is risky, for the mother and the child, and your work means that it is even more unsafe" she said, her eyes shining with tears as she spoke. "Something can go wrong at any time, during pregnancy and especially childbirth. And even with immediate medical care the danger to the mother and the baby-"

"Jane, stop" Phryne said gently, clasping her trembling hands together with her own. Jane inhaled shakily and stopped talking immediately. Phryne could imagine what Jane had been reading, and was aware of the many risks and complications associated with pregnancy and childbirth, and had found herself considering them on many a sleepless night since discovering her condition. But she had quickly dismissed her concerns about her own health and wellbeing, and had focused instead upon maintaining the health and safety of her child. But this didn't make the knot which her stomach was currently twisting itself into reduce any less. Phryne could feel Jack's eyes upon her, and could perfectly imagine his expression of barely-concealed anxiety. "Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby" she stated with conviction, her words spoken in such a calm and assured manner that she almost found herself believing them. "Mac is keeping a very close eye on me, and is arranging regular appointments to check on us both" she explained gently. "And I am being careful, Jane. I would never do anything to put this baby at risk" she assured her. "Nothing is going to happen to either one of us, Jane" she stated. "I promise".

Jane considered Miss Phryne's words for a moment before shaking her head in response.

"You can't promise that" she said, her voice low and choked with emotion. Phryne felt sick with guilt at the torment she was putting Jane through; she had been worried she would not be happy about news of the baby, but she had never considered how frightened she would be for her wellbeing, and felt an absolute idiot for not having anticipated it. She clasped her hands tightly together and looked at her with conviction.

Jack, who had remained still and silent beside Jane during the exchange, felt his stomach tighten at the matter being discussed. He had, of course, considered how dangerous pregnancy and childbirth are for women, and he knew that this would be aggravated by their work. But he had also witnessed first-hand how Phryne was taking precautions to ensure the baby's safety. She had given up coffee and alcohol without issue, had firmly declined her persistent aunt's request (demand) that she go riding, and was eating and sleeping as much as she was able to as per Mac's instructions. Despite Phryne's impulsive nature and incredible knack for finding herself in the most precarious of situations, he trusted her judgement and her abilities completely, and he did not question that she would do absolutely everything she could to protect their child, and so would he. However, he was aware that it was not that simple. Pregnancy and childbirth were unpredictable and, as Jane had stated, something could go wrong at any time. The dangers to Phryne and the baby were also increased due to their work, as Jane had also pointed out; in the past year alone Phryne had been stabbed, held at gunpoint several times, and attacked in her own home on multiple occasions, and whilst she may be able to withstand such assaults, their child would not. And this was only the most extreme example of how their work could affect Phryne and the baby; it did not take into account the possibility of dangerous crime scenes, unpredictable individuals and the everyday dangers they faced during the course of even the most straight-forward investigation. Whilst he had aired some of his concerns about Phryne's wellbeing during their conversations and the consultation with Mac, his concerns about their work had not been properly addressed yet, mainly due to how preoccupied they had both been since discovering her pregnancy with figuring out what to do and ensuring they were both alright. But their work was something that needed to be addressed, and it would be. But for now, this matter was notably more pressing.

"But I do" Phryne stated confidently, drawing Jack from his thoughts. "I will not allow anything to happen to this baby, Jane" she continued. "And I am going to be absolutely fine". Phryne could feel Jack's eyes upon her, and she glanced up towards him and met his gaze, finding herself struck by the concern in his eyes. Her stomach tightened and she turned back to face Jane. "Everything is going to be alright" she added, her eyes focusing upon Jane, who clearly was not convinced. "I understand that you're scared, Jane. And you're right, pregnancy is dangerous and so is what I do" she admitted, finding Jane's emotional eyes meeting hers. "But I am being careful, sweetheart. I've given up cognac and coffee, and I will give up danger for just a short while" she said with a small smile. "Mac is an expert in her field, and she will look after me and the baby. I'm following her instructions to the letter and she is keeping a close eye on me" she stated gently, watching as Jane nodded in response. "And I am being careful, Jane, and will continue to be" she stated with conviction. "And if I wasn't being, even for a moment, I assure you that Jack would set me straight" she said, her eyes drifting towards him, seeking his support. Jane appeared to consider this for a moment and turned around to face the inspector.

"I'll keep her safe, Jane" he stated with conviction. "I promise."

"I know" she replied immediately, her voice low and warm. She turned towards her guardian and watched her with a worried expression. "I know you'll be careful, and I know you'll do everything you can to protect the baby" she said. Phryne nodded in response. "But you aren't invincible, Miss Phryne" she said tentatively. Phryne sighed gently and pressed her lips together.

"Perhaps not" she conceded. "But I've lived through a war, an attempted murder, several attacks, and my father" she said simply. "I can look after myself, Jane, and I can look after this child" she said gently, "and as we've already established, I'm not alone" she said, her eyes meeting Jack's once more, and watching as she smiled reassuringly at her.

"You're certainly not" he replied confidently, which Phryne noticed seemed to imbue Jane with strength. She was not only fond of Jack, but she trusted him. She'd witnessed him carrying her from Foyle's lair, and she knew what he was capable of. Phryne was glad that Jack was able to provide so much comfort to Jane.

"You'll protect her, won't you" Jane said, turning towards Jack with an imploring gaze. "Both of them, I mean. You'll keep them safe?"

"Of course I will" Jack responded gently, placing his hand on her shoulder and offering her a warm smile, which Jane returned. She believed him. "I will never let anything happen to any of you, Jane" he continued. "You, Phryne or the baby." Jane nodded.

"Thank you, Inspector Robinson" she said gently, a small smile forming on her lips. Jack looked at her warmly.

"You can call me Jack" he said kindly, prompting Jane to smile once more, her eyes alight. She nodded slightly and turned back towards Phryne, who she considered for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you alright, Miss Phryne?" she asked timidly. Phryne blinked and appeared slightly confused by the question.

"Of course" she replied instinctively, offering Jane a small smile. Jane shifted her position so that she was facing her directly.

"No, I mean, really" she stated, her voice gentle but imploring, "are you alright?" she asked, her eyes drifting down to her stomach. "You and the baby?" Phryne felt a lump begin to form in her throat, and she reached for Jane's hand, holding it in her own.

"I am perfectly fine, Jane, and so is the baby" she said gently, her voice low and soothing. "As I said, Mac has examined me twice and I'm due to see her again in a couple of weeks' time" she added.

"So you're well?" Jane asked for clarification, her eyes darting across Phryne's face analytically. Phryne smiled. She really will be a wonderful doctor one day.

"I'm tired and irritable and I miss cognac, but other than that I can't complain" she added gently, punctuating the statement with a small smile. Jane considered this information and then nodded.

"Have you been sick?" she asked, worry entering her tone. She remembered how pale Miss Phryne looked at breakfast, and had observed that she had eaten very little over the weekend. Phryne held her hand tighter and shook her head slightly.

"Only a little" she responded, looking warmly at Jane. "It's nothing to worry about". Jane swallowed and nodded automatically to Phryne's statement.

"Does anyone else know?" she asked, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "About the baby". Phryne shook her head slightly.

"Just you, Jack and Mac" she replied. Jane nodded once more, considering her discussion with Miss Phryne and Inspector – Jack – Robinson; she understood why they were waiting to tell people.

"And will you tell people about the baby after the wedding?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne replied, finding her stomach tighten at the thought. She felt Jack's warm eyes upon her. "Yes, we will". Jane nodded again and glanced to the side, appearing to be deep in thought, before lowering her head slightly and turning her eyes towards Phryne.

"So the baby…" she began, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke, "will be my brother or sister?" she asked hesitantly. Her nerves were soothed instantly by Phryne's smile.

"Yes, Jane" she replied, her expression warm. She inhaled deeply and her smile faltered slightly, as she prepared to ask Jane the question which terrified her the most. "How do you feel about that?" she asked gently, watching as Jane looked up at her attentively. "Being a big sister" she added, her eyes drifting across Jane's face and searching for signs of disappointment or sadness or even anger; much to her relief, she found none. Instead, Jane, who had been reassured by her conversation with Miss Phryne and the Inspector, smiled.

"I think it's wonderful, Miss" she smiled, echoing her words from the pier. Phryne felt her whole body relax, and she sensed Jack smiling behind Jane. "I never thought I'd be a big sister" she explained, her eyes glistening slightly. Phryne placed her free hand upon her upper arm.

"You'll be the most wonderful sister, Jane" she said, offering her a small smile. "This baby will be very lucky to have you" she stated sincerely. Jane smiled.

"And you, Miss Phryne" she said gently, before turning towards Jack. "And you, Inspect- Jack" she corrected herself, earning a warm smile from _Jack_.

There was a comfortable silence in the room for a few moments, as each of them considered their conversation. Jane, who was reassured by the words of Miss Phryne and Jack, still felt a deeply worried about her guardian's wellbeing. Miss Phryne had reassured her that she loved her and still wanted her to be part of her family, but there was one thing she could not assure her of: that she would survive the pregnancy. Jane was very interested in science and, in particular, medicine, as she wanted to go to university and study medicine. She had read many books on the human body and on medicine, and had a fair amount of knowledge on pregnancy and childbirth, and the possible complications associates with each. She had read about toxaemia, haemorrhaging, trauma, placenta praevia, ectopic pregnancies and many other conditions which could affect expectant women. She looked up at Miss Phryne and saw her watching her with warmth and kindness, sitting confident and strong before her, her body practically glowing with health. But she knew that there were many risks and dangers associated with her condition, and the fact that her job put her in such danger terrified her further. She remembered Jack's words of assurance that he would protect Phryne and the baby (and her) and would keep them safe. And she believed him. Miss Phryne was brave and brilliant, but she could also be reckless and impulsive, and the only person she'd even seen who had managed to make her reconsider her actions (or, at least, insist on being with her when she acted them out) was Jack. He could protect her from the physical dangers associated with her condition, of course, and she felt certain that he would. But no one could protect her from potential complications or medical emergencies. Not even Mac.

"You will see Mac regularly, won't you?" Jane said, her voice low and haunted, as she stared imploringly up at her guardian. "And you'll tell her if you feel unwell?" she asked, her calm expression fading. Phryne held her hands and looked at her with concern, as she nodded firmly in response.

"I will, Jane" she assured her, her green eyes staring into hers. "I promise". Jane found herself relaxing slightly beneath Miss Phryne's gaze. She believed her. "But let's not talk about me for a moment, Jane" she said gently. "Let's talk about you" she continued. Jane watched her with a puzzled expression. "I'm sure you have lots of questions for me, for both of us" she said, glancing briefly towards Jack and then towards Jane once more. "And we'd both very much like to hear them" she assured her. Jane relaxed slightly and nodded, easing herself back against the lounge so she could see both Jack and Miss Phryne.

"I do have a few questions" she admitted, looking at Miss Phryne with keen eyes, and watching as she nodded to encourage her to ask them.

For the thirty minutes or so Jane posed many questions which Jack and Phryne answered dutifully. She asked questions relating to both Phryne's health, habits and lifestyle, as well as the future changes to their lives. Phryne had always known that Jane was a detail-orientated deep thinker, but when you combined this with her medical curiosity and her fondness of her guardian, the fact that she had a seemingly endless supply of questions (which both she and Jack dutifully answered) did not come as a surprise. In fact, Phryne found herself feeling relieved by Jane's interest in her pregnancy and the baby, and her acceptance of the fact. Although she was clearly worried about some elements of the pregnancy (which, from the type of questions she was asking and from the conversation they had before, Phryne suspected was regarding her physical health and ability to carry the child safely to term), she had relaxed considerably and appeared to grow more confident with each question she asked. It was only when it reached half-past eight and Jane began to show increasing signs of tiredness that Phryne attempted to draw her from her questions; which, she judged correctly, Jane had almost finished asking.

"You're tired, Jane" she commented, remembering how late she went to bed the night before and how early she rose. Indeed, Phryne was feeling quite sleepy herself. "Why don't you get some rest, hm?" she asked gently. "We can have breakfast in the morning and then I'll drive you back to school in time for your morning lessons" she said. "As a responsible guardian should" she added with a gentle sigh. Jane smiled in response and seemed to be about to speak, but inhaled lightly and simply nodded in response.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" she said gently, before rising from her seat. Phryne rose too, hugging Jane tightly and wishing her goodnight, before kissing her tenderly upon her forehead. Jack stood too, placing his hand upon her upper arm and smiling warmly at her, and bidding her goodnight. Jane walked slowly from them both and paused as she reached the doorway, her shoulders falling slightly as she turned back towards them. "Miss Phryne?" she asked, prompting the lady in question to take a couple of steps towards her.

"One final question, Jane?" Phryne asked amiably. Jane shook her head.

"No" she replied simply, "more of a statement, really" she added, placing her hand gently upon the doorframe as she faced her. "You're more than my guardian, Miss Phryne" she said kindly, punctuating the statement with a small smile. "Much more" she added, her eyes meeting hers nervously. "Goodnight" she said, her cheeks slightly flushed, as she turned on the spot and headed up the staircase. Phryne, who was quite touched by her declaration, stared after her, and was only drawn from her thoughts when she felt Jack's hand rest lightly over her own.

Phryne's released the breath that had caught in her throat and closed her eyes for a moment, as the feelings of panic and fear she had suppressed during her conversation with Jane returned to her with a vengeance, and she inhaled deeply and pushed them aside. Jane's questions swam in her mind and rendered her quite dizzy, and she opened her eyes quickly as they completely subsided. She squeezed Jack's hand in response.

Phryne looked up at Jack for a moment, her hand held tightly in his, and she smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked, for what might well have been the twentieth time this week. Phryne smiled.

"I'm alright" she replied, as she inhaled deeply and looked up into his eyes.

And she was. She really was.

Morning came too quickly for all members of the household. Jack and Phryne had talked late into the night, and had woken early due to their commitments for the day; Jack was required to be at the station by half-past eight, and Phryne needed to have Jane back at school for the same time. And so, shortly after 8am, they entered the dining room together for an early breakfast, and were relieved to find that Jane's appetite had much improved; indeed, she was sitting at the table, immaculately presented in her school uniform, eating what Mr Butler later informed Phryne had been her third pancake. Phryne smiled.

"Good morning, Jane" she said kindly, before drawing up a chair beside her.

Jane looked up from her (third) pancake and watched Miss Phryne as she sat down. She was wearing her favourite black trousers and a deep purple blouse, which made her skin seem even paler than usual. She was wearing amethyst and silver jewellery which sparkled in the light. As she sat down, Jane was relieved to find that Miss Phryne appeared bright and heathy; her eyes were alight and her skin was glowing (Jane had suspected it before, but she was certain of it now), and she was gazing upon her with a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Miss Phryne" she replied, lowering her fork, before turning to face the Inspector, who had taken up the seat opposite her and was being handed the paper by Mr B. "Good morning, Jack" she stated, the use of the inspector's first name feeling almost disrespectful as she uttered it. Jack smiled.

"Good morning, Jane" he replied amiably. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" she smiled, casting a brief glance in Phryne's direction before lowering her eyes back to her plate and continuing eating.

Phryne watched Jane for a few moments and was relieved to find that this was true. Jane appeared calm and well-rested, and was eating heartily, much to her satisfaction. She exhaled deeply and looked up at Mr Butler, who was asking her and Jack what they would like for breakfast. They issued their requests and thanks and Mr Butler disappeared promptly back into the kitchen.

Mr Butler returned with their food after a few minutes, and Phryne was lightly buttering a piece of toast (which she had been thinking about for the past thirty minutes) when the telephone rang in the hallway. Phryne had scarcely had chance to turn around before Mr Butler walked through the dining room and headed into the corridor.

"So, Jane, which lessons do you have today?" Jack asked conversationally, prompting Jane to lift her head towards him and meet his expression with her keen eyes. Jane briefly outlined her lessons and was about to discuss the play she was studying in English (which was _The Tempest_ ) as she knew the inspector – Jack – was a devotee of the bard, when Mr Butler came back into the room.

"Apologies for interrupting" he said, causing all three of them to turn towards him, as he looked towards Jack. "The Police Station are on the telephone for you, Inspector. Constable Collins says there has been a murder and he requires your assistance". Jack nodded and immediately rose from the table.

"Excuse me" he said politely, looking from Phryne to Jane, before heading out into the corridor as Mr Butler walked back towards the kitchen.

Phryne turned towards the corridor with interest, before quickly realising that she would not be able to catch the conversation in question, and turned back towards Jane, who was still eating her pancake and fruit.

"You were talking about your English lesson, Jane?" she prompted, causing the girl to look up towards her. They were discussing the interesting character of Caliban when Jack re-entered the room, and walked back towards his seat, which he stood behind, picking up his cup of strong coffee as he looked at Phryne, who was watching him keenly.

"Collins was called to an incident at a shop in Richmond which turned out to be a murder" he said, raising his eyebrows and taking several sips of the revitalising coffee. "He's secured the scene but I should attend immediately".

"Of course" said Phryne in agreement, lifting the buttered toast as she spoke. "Where abouts is this shop exactly?" she asked casually, taking a bite. Jane looked up at her with concern and swallowed the food she had been chewing, as a wave of anxiety swept over her once more. Jack informed her of the address before drinking the remainder of his coffee and sadly abandoning his delicious breakfast with sincere regret.

"I'm sorry I have to leave early, Jane" Jack said gently. He had been looking forward to spending breakfast with her, and had hoped that he and Phryne would be able to offer her further reassurance. She smiled gently in response.

"That's alright" she replied amiably. "I'll see you soon" she added.

"Indeed you will" he said warmly, before turning his attention to Phryne. He would be seeing her soon, that was for certain. She looked up at him with an innocent expression.

"Goodbye, Jack" she said pleasantly, taking another bite of her toast. Jack gave her an amusing look which Jane couldn't quite describe and then left. As soon as the door closed firmly behind him, Jane placed her cutlery on her plate and turned towards Phryne.

"You're going too, aren't you Miss?" she asked. Phryne turned towards her.

"You know me, Jane" she said brightly. "I can never resist a murder" she added, taking another bite of her toast. As soon as she bit into the hot bread she realised her error, and turned towards Jane with gentle eyes. She swallowed hard. "It'll be alright, Jane, I assure you" she stated with conviction. Jane looked up at her and, knowing Miss Phryne would be with the inspector, surrounded by police officers, and that the person in question would be quite dead, she relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Okay" she conceded, offering Miss Phryne a small smile. "I'll go and get my things" she said gently. Phryne nodded and watched as Jane left the dining room, before placing the remainder of her toast back on her plate guiltily and sighing at her own stupidity. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry.

Jane came down from her room a couple of minutes later with her overnight bag and school satchel, and she smiled up at Phryne as she stepped into the hallway. Phryne, somewhat relieved, returned the smile and collected their coats as they headed outside, where Mr Butler was waiting by the car. After being assured that her beloved Hispano Suiza was "running beautifully, Miss" Phryne and Jane placed her bags onto the back seat, and Jane got into the front. Phryne started the engine and waved to Mr Butler as they drove down the Esplanade.

The car journey passed fairly quickly, with Phryne and Jane continuing their earlier discussion on _The Tempest_ , before moving onto Jane's favourite subject of science. They had just concluded a rather interesting discussion on genetics (which Phryne believed was due to both the revelation of her pregnancy and, quite contrastingly, their theories on the character of Calaban), when Jane suddenly turned towards her with a worried expression.

"You will be careful, won't you Miss Phryne?" she asked.

Phryne stared at the wide stretch of road ahead of her and turned quickly towards Jane, nodding earnestly in response.

"Of course I will, Jane" she replied earnestly, her eyes warms and reassuring. "I promise." Jane considered her for a moment and nodded, before turning to face the road before them, and continuing their discussion on DNA.

Phryne and Jane arrived at the school shortly after half-past eight, and parked the magnificent car right before the building. Phryne lifted Jane's weekend bag and carried it inside, as Jane led the way through the building (and past several members of extremely well dressed and almost painfully polite staff) and to the dormitories. Phryne had been in Jane's room several times before, and it appeared to become more personal and more interesting on each occasion. Her eyes drifted over the typewriter she had bought her, the shelves lined with books, the three rather intriguing pot plants on her windowsill and a rather large box of chocolates which appeared to be half eaten, which were reposed on the bedside cabinet. Phryne's own experiences at boarding school had not been anywhere near as comfortable, and her room had never been her home. She was very glad that Jane had this space to claim as her own, and she had done so, brilliantly. Phryne and Jane spoke for a few minutes as they discussed the newest additions to her bookshelf, before Jane realised the time and hurriedly placed some notebooks and pencils into her bag. She placed her satchel over her shoulder and looked up towards Phryne.

"Could I come home next weekend too, Miss Phryne?" she asked. Phryne took a step towards her and placed her hand upon her arm.

"Of course you can, sweetheart" she replied with a gentle smile. "You can come home whenever you like" she assured her. Jane relaxed visibly at this declaration and nodded.

"Shall I walk you out?" Jane offered politely. Phryne removed her hand from her arm and shook her head.

"No, don't worry, I know the way" she assured her. "Off to class with you, come on. Before you get us both into trouble with Aunt Prudence". Jane giggled at this remark and led the way out of her room, closing the door behind her and walking down the corridor with Phryne.

"Goodbye, Miss Phryne" she said gently, hugging a rather large brown leather-bound book to her chest.

"Goodbye, Jane" Phryne replied, drawing Jane close to her and pressing a kiss upon her cheek. "I'll pick you up on Friday evening."

"You will, Miss?" she asked, her face lighting up. Phryne nodded.

"I will" she replied confidently, and Jane smiled, before nodding and quickly disappearing down the corridor. Phryne watched after her for a moment before heading in the opposite direction.

Phryne walked through the building and back to her car, her mind playing over events from the previous evening and the moments she had shared with Jane, and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Despite Jane's acceptance of her pregnancy, and the excitement which she had tentatively revealed, Phryne was aware of her concerns for her; she was worried about the dangers associated with her pregnancy and her work, and Phryne felt frustrated at her inability to provide her with the reassurance she needed on both matter, which she feared would be almost impossible. The best thing she could do, she judged, was to show her; to go to appointments, follow medical advice, to work, to take precautions, to be safe, and she would; for the baby, for Jack, and for Jane. Satisfied with her decision, and temporarily banishing her own concerns over the dangers which Jane had mentioned, Phryne got into her car and started the engine, and headed towards Jack's latest crime scene. _Their_ crime scene.


	35. Chapter 28

Phryne pulled up outside the address Jack had provided her and stared at it for a few moments, before turning off the ignition and getting out of her car, and crossing the road carefully as her gaze remained transfixed upon the store, which she was somewhat surprised to find was a sweet shop. The name 'Correll's Confectionary' was outlined in a pleasant cursive script and painted a deep blue. She lowered her eyes from the sign and considered the windows, which had had the shutters closed for obvious reasons. Phryne mounted the pavement and walked towards the officers who, recognising her as the private detective who worked with their inspector, nodded at her to enter. She smiled politely in response and stepped over the threshold, walking into this most unlikely crime scene and finding the image before her quite striking. She knew that moment that she would never see a sweet shop in quite the same light again.

Confectionary stores were usually associated with happy childhood memories, sweet treats and excitable children; it was a place of innocence and contentment and pure, unrestricted pleasure. This store, Phryne judged, was like many of the stores of its type she had seen all over the world. It was a large room with ample floor space, with a large counter and old-fashioned till at the back left, and a door behind it and to the right which (presumably) led to the living quarters and back rooms. The back wall and side walls lined with shelves which reached ceiling, which held dozens of jars of sweets or varying sizes, shapes and colours. Phryne reflected that entering the store was like stepping into a kaleidoscope, and she found herself taken back to her youth in seconds; not that she was permitted such treats at that age, her family could scarcely afford bread, let alone sherbet and lollies and those decorative little chocolates. Phryne, against all reason and social decency, found her mouth watering at the sight of the jars and their contents, and chastised herself internally for being so disrespectful as to feel hungry at a crime scene. She decided to attribute this fact to her condition and, suppressing her growing hunger, focused instead upon the memories of sweet shops from her childhood. The delicate scent of toffee, chocolate and something sickly sweet intensified these memories which, along with the happy associations she thought of when considering sweet shops, was shattered completely by the image of the bleeding corpse which lay beside the counter.

Several police officers were walking around the room, looking at various items, making notes and having quiet conversations. The Police photographer had already arrived, and the click and bright flash of his camera provided an eerie backdrop to the gentle hum of conversation which predominated the scene. Phryne quickly spotted Jack, who was stood beside the body with Hugh and the coroner, and had his back to her. As she walked further through the room she focused her attention upon the body, her eyes darting across it analytically, taking in everything she could about the scene. The body was of a man who lay on his front, his left arm bent beneath his body, his right one outstretched. He was stocky, average height and, Phryne judged, in his mid to late fifties. The grey suit he was wearing was well made and well worn, and she detected a glint of a gold pocket watch from his breast pocket. _Not a robbery, then_ , she thought as she approached the corpse. The cause of death of the unfortunate gentleman seemed to be obvious, as the back of his head was covered in dark blood which matted his thick grey hair. Blood had streamed from the head wound (which always bled significantly) and had pooled on the floor beside him. A couple of smashed jars and assorted sweets lay scattered beside him, with some purple and orange boiled sweets adding more colour to the deep red blood on the carpet beside him. There was something deeply unsettling about the sight, and Phryne was so focused upon the body that she almost jumped when her name was called.

"Miss Fisher" said Jack, prompting her to look up immediately, and find that she was now staring at her. "You got here worryingly quickly" he commented, walking past the coroner and Hugh and heading towards her.

"There wasn't much traffic" she replied dismissively. Jack rose a disbelieving eyebrow. _Not much traffic at 9am on a Monday?_

"I knew you would be keen to assist, but I really wasn't expecting you this soon" he said, glancing down at his watch as he stood before her. "Did you throw Jane out of Hispano whilst it was still running?"

"Ha, ha" Phryne said in a low tone, betrayed completely by her light and almost playful expression. "Anyway, Jack, the point is that I'm here now" she said chipperly. "And from what I can see it looks like you have much bigger matters to attend to than something as trivial as the speed limit" she continued. "Which, in my humble opinion, is in need of some reconsideration" she added quickly. Jack rose his eyebrow.

"I'll be sure to mention that to the Commissioner at our next meeting" he said, giving her a sardonic smile. Phryne glared at him.

"So, Jack, what do we know about our man?" she asked, stepping past him and standing beside the corpse, who she looked over with interest. Jack took a few steps towards her and began his narrative.

"Victim is the owner of the store, Victor Correll. He was 58 years of age, widowed, and a native of Melbourne. He served in the Boer War and his late wife inherited this store shortly after the Great War" he added.

Phryne nodded in understanding, as she looked at the shelves behind the counter. Her attention befell three large jars which stood side by side, each containing different sized gobstoppers. Her mind instantly focused upon her memories of Arthur, who adored the treats, and she felt that familiar pang of loss which is like a strong hand squeezing your heart for a moment until your breath stops completely. She swallowed hard, tore her eyes away from the jars and recovered herself quickly, returning her attention to the body as she continued to listen to what Jack was saying.

"Mr Correll lives in the flat above the shop with his daughter, Della, who is eighteen years old" he explained. Phryne turned towards him.

"Did she see anything?" she asked. Jack shook his head in response.

"No, she didn't. She saw him at dinner, which was around 6.30, and then retired to her room. She claims to have gone to bed early with a headache, woken up and come downstairs this morning and found her father like this" he said sombrely. "She telephoned for the Police shortly after 7.30am this morning" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Miss Correll was extremely upset, as you can imagine, and is sitting in the back room with her neighbour, Mrs Magnalti. We'll speak to her in a few minutes."

"Of course" Phryne responded, looking back down towards the body. "Do we know when he died?"

"We'll have a better idea after the autopsy, but the coroner has provisionally placed the time of death at between 8pm and midnight" Jack responded. "There is some bleeding and a laceration to his forehead, and it looks like he was struck from behind then fell against the counter, hitting his head on the way down. There's blood on the counter and a small dent in the wood" Phryne glanced towards it and nodded.

"Are there any signs of a break in?" she asked.

"The front of the building was secure, but the glass on the back door was smashed, and glass was scattered across the carpet" he explained. "Miss Correll informed Hugh that the key is always kept in the lock, so…"

"So someone could have smashed the glass on the back door, then reached inside, unlocked the door and entered the building" said Phryne quietly. Jack nodded. "Which could explain why Mr Correll came downstairs" she stated. "A sweet shop is an odd choice of location for a burglary, though. And the man is wearing a gold pocket watch and two rings, which the assailant could have taken" she said.

"Indeed" Jack replied. "The motivation for the murder is unclear. Hopefully a search into his background and a conversation with his daughter may shed some light on things." Phryne nodded. "As we have discussed before, Miss Fisher, your experience with young women is by far superior to mine" he said gently, causing Phryne to look up towards him. "I'd be very grateful if you would come with me to speak to Miss Correll" he said continued. "The young lady is distraught."

"Of course" Phryne responded immediately, casting one final glance at the poor man on the ground before following Jack out of shop and through to the back of the house.

Phryne stepped through the door that led to the back of the house and observed the layout. To her immediate left was a staircase (which presumably led to the apartment above the shop), to the right was a door which may lead to a storage room or basement and directly ahead was the back door beneath which was a sea of glittering glass. After walking past the staircase there was a door which was closed, and Jack and Phryne paused before it. Jack knocked on in with a quieter version of his standard policeman's knock, and he was immediately granted entry by the maternal voice of an older woman. Jack opened the door and held it open for Phryne, who stepped inside and walked into the room, hearing Jack follow her and close the door behind them.

The room was reasonably sized and fairly comfortable. The walls were decorated in what had once been a high quality yellow and white wallpaper, which had now been lightened significantly due to the strong sunlight which shone in from the window overlooking the alleyway behind the building. The room contained several pieces of furniture, including a couch, two armchairs and a small oak table between. There was a table and chair at the far back of the room, which was covered in papers and pens and inkwells and was, Phryne suspected, where the accounts and inventories were dealt with. Several paintings adorned the walls and family photographs were displayed in a cabinet towards the back of the room. But Phryne paid little attention to her surroundings, which she glanced at only briefly, and instead focused upon the people on the couch before her.

The maternal voice had belonged to a kindly looking lady in her mid-sixties who sat on the left of the couch. She had grey hair which was plaited and fastened behind her head, and wore a green and white dress which was presentable and practical. She exuded calmness and compassion and had the deepest, bluest eyes that Phryne had even seen, and currently had her arm draped around a shaken looking young woman to her right. The woman beside her had long light brown hair which hung down her back. She was wearing a white nightdress and was wrapped in a cream-coloured gown. Her feet were bare and her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, and she looked up at Phryne with deep brown eyes filled with tears as she approached.

"Della Correll?" Phryne asked gently, earning a small nod from the woman before her. "I'm Phryne Fisher, private detective. And this is Inspector Robinson, with the Victoria Police" she said slowly, gesturing to Jack, who stepped closer to her. "I'm so sorry for your loss, and I know that this is probably the absolute last thing you want to do right now, but I was hoping that we could ask you some questions if you feel up to it?" she said kindly. The lady beside her, her neighbour Mrs Magnalti, nodded approvingly at Phryne and turned towards her charge, rubbing her back gently and offering her some soothing words of encouragement. After a few moments Della nodded, and Mrs Magnalti looked up at Jack and Phryne and gestured for them to sit down, which they did, taking up seats in the armchairs opposite.

"Okay, Miss Correll" Jack said gently, his voice low and soothing. "When you're ready, I'd like you to tell us everything you remember from last night." Della nodded in understanding, lowered her head, and began picking at her nails as she spoke.

"Father and I had dinner together at about half six. We talked for a while and were finished by seven" she explained, her voice tired and heavy with emotion. "I wasn't feeling very well so I went to my room and read for a bit. But that seemed to make my headache worse so I took a powder just before eight and fell asleep shortly afterwards" she said, her hands trembling slightly at the memory. "I must have slept right through, because when I woke up it was just after 7am. I got out of bed and went to make breakfast. I noticed that my father wasn't up yet, which is unusual, as he always wakes-" he voice broke slightly and her forehead creased. "Woke" she corrected, her lip trembling slightly, "early. Very early, around dawn" she stated. "When I checked his room and found that he wasn't there either I went downstairs and… and…"

"Alright" Phryne said gently, watching as the young woman before her inhaled deeply and looked up at her with wide, clear eyes.

"I called the Police from the phone in the shop and they came over very quickly" she said, her voice becoming low and distant. "Then Mrs Magnalti came over" she explained, turning towards her. The older woman nodded in response.

"I heard a scream and so I came over" she explained. "I found the glass of the back door broken and so I came inside and found Della sitting on the floor by the staircase" she added gently.

"I don't remember screaming" said Della, whose voice was low and horse.

"You were, dear" Mrs Magnalti said gently, placing her hand over her own. "But it's alright. I'm here now". Della nodded automatically in response and sniffled. There was a brief silence in which Della composed herself and sat up slightly straighter in her seat. Once she seemed calmer and more able to speak, Phryne continued.

"What was your father like, Della?" she asked gently. Della smiled sadly in response.

"He was a good man" she said simply. "He used to be a soldier, so he… he was very particular; he liked his routines and he... he liked everything to be just so" she said, her lip trembling slightly as tears threatened to fall. "He was tough but fair, but he was a good, decent man and I loved him very much" she said, her voice breaking at the final word. Mrs Magnalti drew her close and held her.

"I understand that the shop was inherited?" Phryne prompted. Della sniffed and nodded in response, returning her gaze to the speaker.

"Yes" Della replied. "My mother inherited the shop shortly after the war. Her brother died and left it to her" she explained. "We also lost two of my brothers in the war, they were eighteen and nineteen" she said gently. "I think my parents thought a fresh start would be good for us" she explained. "So we moved into the apartment above the shop when I was six, and lived here since. My mother died five years ago and it's been my dad and me ever since" she explained. "Until now" she added, her voice breaking once more. Mrs Magnalti continued her ministrations and soothed the girl in a few moments. Phryne reached out instinctively and held the girl's hand, squeezing it gently, prompting her to look up towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Della" she said sincerely, and Della nodded. "If you want us to come back later we can-"

"No, no, it's alright" Della returned, sounding confident for the first time since Phryne and Jack had entered the room. "I'm alright" she said. Phryne considered her for a moment, offered her a gentle smile, and nodded.

"Does anyone else work here?" Phryne asked gently. Della shook her head.

"No" she replied. "My father worked from 8-5, six days a week" she said. "I helped out when I could. I've just finished school and I'm thinking about going to university" she said gently. "Father served in the Boer War when he was younger, and he used to meet the people from his battalion on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons" she explained. "I looked after the shop then". Phryne nodded, and looked up at Jack who did not wish to pose any further questions. She turned back towards the bereft young woman.

"Thank you, Della" Phryne said, squeezing her hand once more. "And I'm sorry for having to put you through this, especially at a time like this" she said sincerely. Della nodded and thanked her. "Inspector Robinson and I will find out what happened to your father, alright?" Della nodded and looked up towards her with those clear, dark eyes.

"Alright" she said, her voice low and slightly breathless, before she collapsed against Mrs Magnalti and was embraced in a warm hug. Phryne looked towards the motherly older woman who was holding the bereft girl to her, and gently posed a question.

"Mrs Magnalti, would it be possible for Della to stay with you for a few nights?" she asked. "I don't think it is wise for her to remain in this house, with a companion or otherwise." Mrs Magnalti nodded immediately in agreement.

"Of course, Miss Fisher" she said, offering the lady detective a warm smile, which she returned.

Phryne and Jack then rose from their seats quietly left the room.

Jack and Phryne walked back into the shop, where their attention was instantly engaged by the coroner, who explained that his men were on their way to collect the body and would be with them shortly. He handed some paperwork to Jack to fill in and Phryne walked away, scanning the room with interest, and heading towards the wall to her immediate left.

Phryne looked up the wall and counted the shelves, realising with some surprise that there were six of them, each holding around twelve to fifteen jars containing sweets. Phryne stared from one end of the shelf to the other and then up again, recognising many of the edible sweets but not all of them, and noting that there appeared to be a method to their order. The jars on the lowest three shelves were clearly handled frequently, judging from the dust on those shelves compared to on higher ones. The lower-shelved jars were also half or three-quarters full, whereas the higher ones were filled to the brim with what appeared to be less desirable (or perhaps 'popular' would be a kinder word?) sweets. Phryne was scanning the sweets on the third shelf when she felt someone walk up behind her.

"If you're good I may buy you some" said Jack in a low, gentle tone. Phryne smirked and tilted her head to face him.

"I think I'd rather misbehave and pay for them myself" she returned, turning towards him and meeting his eyes with a light expression. Jack smirked in response. Before he could say anything, his name was called once more by the coroner, who seemed intent upon drowning him in an inordinate amount of paperwork before taking the body to the morgue. Jack excused himself and headed back towards the tiresome doctor.

Phryne turned her attention back towards the shelves, quickly finding her place on the third shelf and reviewing the rest of the contents of the jars. She quickly surveyed the third shelf and moved onto the fourth when, suddenly, something caught her attention. Her lips parted slightly and she took a step forward, focusing on one of the large jars in the centre of the fourth shelf. The jar was gleaming, a few shades brighter than its neighbours, and the thin layer of dust upon the shelf was disturbed just before it; it must have been handled recently. She looked up at the jar could see something inside it, something familiar yet very out of place. _It can't be, can it?_ She thought, standing to the side and looking up in a vain attempt to get a better look. _But why?_ After a few moments' consideration Phryne decided that she needed to inspect the jar in question to confirm her hypothesis. Phryne scanned the nearby floor space, looking from left to right before she found the object she was looking for.

Phryne picked up a small three-legged stool which was against the wall to her right and carried it towards her previous position, placing it on the ground directly beneath the jar in question. She placed her foot upon it and pushed some of her weight down upon it experimentally, noticing that the stool wobbled slightly, which she judged to be as a result of having one leg one to two inches shorter than the others. Deciding it was perfectly capable of performing the required task, Phryne stood upon the stool and stepped forward, looking up at the fourth shelf which she could, from her new height, just about reach.

Jack signed the paperwork hurriedly and offered some words of thanks to the coroner, before putting his pen back into his breast pocket and turning towards the room, where his officers were working. He caught something out of the corner of his eye which attracted his attention, and upon closer inspection was not surprised to find that Miss Fisher had found a small stool and was standing upon it, reaching for something on a high shelf. However, upon closer inspection, Jack noticed that the stool was wobbling perilously beneath her, as she stood on tiptoes and reached slightly higher. Jack felt his stomach tighten and he was struck by a sudden wave of panic, as the stool continued to rock back and forth beneath her feet, threatening to throw her to the ground. After just a few more moments' of consideration Jack found himself walking instinctively towards her.

Jack reached her within a few seconds and approached her slowly and with caution, not wishing to startle her which may, perhaps, cause her to fall. Instead he walked up slowly behind her, placing his hand behind her back without quite touching her, and standing to her side.

"Phryne" he said gently, looking up at her as her fingers met the glass front of the jar.

"One moment, Jack" she responded without turning around, her eyes focused upon the item in question. "I've almost got it" she added, as the stool continued to rock persistently beneath her. Jack's stomach tightened.

"Why don't you come down, and I'll get it for you" he said gently, attempting to conceal his concern.

"Don't be silly, Jack, I've almost got it" she replied amiably, placing her fingers upon the side of the jar and gently drawing it towards her. Jack stepped closer as the stool rocked again and Phryne lost her balance for a moment, before quickly recovering herself and reaching for the jar once more. "Just one-"

"Phryne" he said, his voice slightly firmer than before, and prompting her to turn towards him with a puzzled expression. She was silent for a moment as she considered him, taking note of his mild agitation and imploring eyes.

"What is it, Jack?" she asked, her hand still lingering on the side of the jar, which was very close to falling into her grasp. Jack considered his next words carefully, placing his hand on her lower back and stepping towards her.

"The stool is wobbling, you could fall" he said simply, hoping those words would be enough, but knowing immediately that they were not. Phryne narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Yes, about two feet" she said gently, her face quickly adopting a warm expression. "It's fine, really. I'll only be a minute-" Jack swallowed hard and felt his anxiety rising. He heard the stool rock from left to right, the wooden leg tapping rhythmically upon the polished floor.

"If you fall you could hurt yourself" he explained gently, his hand still on her back, his eyes staring up at her. Phryne opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly after. Phryne considered him for a moment, noticing how concerned he looked, and felt her heart ache slightly. However, that ache was quickly replaced by mild annoyance.

"Jack, I am perfectly fine" she said, her tone kind but firm. She turned back towards the shelf and drew the jar forward, catching it in her hands as she nudged it off the shelf. Jack released a breath and offered her his hand, which she accepted, finally stepping down from the stool. Phryne released Jack's hand and looked at him with a gentle expression. "Jack?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Phryne, I didn't mean to question you" he said gently, watching as her eyes met his. She nodded in response. "But that stool is incredibly unsteady and you could quite easily have fallen" he continued, his voice low and respectful. Phryne swallowed. "You told Jane that you were going to be careful, and-"

"Yes" Phryne interjected, "of armed assailants, strenuous pursuits and physical attacks" she stated. "Not furniture." Jack was silent for a moment and simply watched her with concern. She was being careful, she was absolutely fine, and she didn't really understand what the issue was. "Jack, I am perfectly capable of standing on a-"

"If you fell-" he countered.

"I didn't fall" she replied immediately.

"But if you did" Jack said gently, his eyes holding hers. Phryne considered his words once more and, although she understood why the prospect of her falling would frighten him, it was only two feet, probably less, she would have been fine. "You've been through a lot in the past week, physically and emotionally, especially with the injuries you sustained after Solomon attacked you" he explained, causing a lump to form in Phryne's throat. "As Dr Macmillan said, the first 12 weeks are risky" he said, lowering his voice slightly, despite the fact that no one was close enough to hear them. "I know that you're being careful, and you've sacrificed many of the things you enjoy already, but we need to make sure that we are more… careful that usual-"

"I am being careful" Phryne replied, slightly frustrated.

"I know" Jack assured her. "I know you are, Phryne" he replied, taking a step towards her. "But this is a very vulnerable time for both you and the baby, and we can't take any unnecessary risks". Jack watched as sadness and hurt flickered across Phryne's face for a moment, which she banished instantly, lowering her eyes from his and turning her head to the side. She was trying, very hard, and it was difficult and frightening and she was doing incredibly well. Why was he suggesting otherwise? Guilt overwhelmed him and he stepped closer to her. "Phryne-"

"Inspector!" called Hugh from by the front door, prompting Phryne to turn her head slowly towards him.

"Just a moment, Collins" Jack replied, not taking his eyes off of Phryne. "Phryne, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine" she said gently, offering him a tight smile and stepping past him, as she walked towards Hugh. Jack sighed in frustration at his handling of the situation and followed Phryne towards his constable.

Beside Hugh was a sandy-haired boy, aged thirteen or fourteen, wearing a white apron and a keen expression. The boy had grease paper, receipts and an indelible pencil poking out of his apron pocket which, combined with the fact that his pockets jingled with coins, quickly informed Phryne that he delivered groceries or some other form of produce. Phryne felt Jack walk up beside her and swallowed, before smiling politely at the boy before her. The boy smiled nervously back, before turning towards Constable Collins, who was introducing him.

"Inspector Robinson, Miss Fisher" Hugh began, his notebook in one hand, his pen poised in the other. "This is James Renner, who works with Mr Bannerton, local grocer" he stated, earning a nod from Jack. "James here delivers groceries to Mr Correll every Monday, Thursday and Saturday, and he saw something the night before last that sounds important" he added, turning towards the boy, who had just been given his cue.

"Well, Sir, Miss" he said, turning from Jack to Phryne as he spoke, and resting his attention on the pretty lady. "I came over and give Mr Correll his order on Sat'day mornin', but when I got back to the shop I noticed I left some of his vegetables on the side, and Mr Correll was very particular about that, as his daughter did him a bonzer dinner every Sunday" he explained. Phryne nodded encouragingly and the boy continued. "So after my rounds I got the veg and thought I'd drop it over on my way home" he said.

"What time was that?" Jack asked. James turned towards him.

"I left the shop just after 5 and got here at 'round half-past" he explained. Jack nodded.

"Go on" Jack said gently.

"So I got to the front door and it was locked, but that was alright, as I know there's a back door and I can go round that way" he explained. Phryne nodded. "But when I got the front of the shop I could hear shoutin' and bawlin', so I hid by the wall and listened for a bit" he added quickly. Phryne offered him a reassuring smile.

"And what did you see and hear, James?" she asked gently. She had a lovely voice, that lady. Smooth, like honey. James liked her.

"I didn't see much, Miss, on account of me hidin' by the wall" he explained. "I only caught a glimpse when I walked past. Mr Correll was in there, he was, and so was another bloke, and they were having an almighty row" he said. "I heard them ruckin' alright, they was really arguing. Mr Correll was goin' crook!" he stated. "I never seen him like that before" he added, his gentle expression marred with confusion.

"Did you hear what they were arguing about?" Jack asked.

"No, Sir" the boy replied. "I just heard Mr Correll shoutin' and tellin' the man to leave and not come back. I couldn't make out much else" he said, straining himself to think.

"That's alright" Phryne assured him. "Do you remember what the man looked like?"

"Yair" the boy replied. "I caught another look just as I was about to leave. I saw Mr Correll punch the other gent right in the eye, and then the gent punched Mr Correll, and then the gent ran out the back way and into the alley" he explained. "I stayed by that wall, Sir" he said, pointing to the outside of the shop near the edge of the alley. "He couldn't see me by the wall. He ran outta the alley then turned sharp left and legged it down the street" he stated. "He was tall, he was. 'Bout your height" he said to Hugh. "Youngish, I suppose. Early twennies. He had black hair and wore one o' them fancy black suits" he said. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you, James. You've been very helpful" said Jack kindly. "If you go with Constable Collins he will take your statement, and a description of the man in question" he added, before looking up at his constable. "When you've done that, Collins, could you please ask Miss Correll if she recognises the description of the man?"

"Yes, Sir" Hugh replied with a nod, before ushering the boy to one side.

Jack turned around and was about to talk to Phryne, but noticed that her head was inclined and her attention was focused upon the jar in her hands, which she was attempting to open. Jack watched as she pulled off the glass lid and slid her hand inside, pushing aside some of the sweets and giving something a gentle tug, before drawing it from the jar. Jack watched with amazement as Phryne pulled out a roll of banknotes from the centre of the jar.

"I thought I saw something" she said, turning her eyes towards Jack and handing him the money. "A curious choice for a piggybank, don't you think?" she asked, returning her attention to the black and white striped humbugs, which very few people purchased (and with good reason).

"You have an excellent eye" Jack commended, as he unrolled the money and began to count it. "Eighty pounds in five pound notes" he said, folding the money back up.

"That's rather a lot of cash for a sweet shop-owning war veteran, wouldn't you say?" she asked. Jack nodded in agreement. "Of course, there could be some simple explanation" she ventured. "These could be his savings, I suppose. But why hide them in his shop when he has rooms above it?" she asked.

"Perhaps he feared his daughter is light fingered?" Jack offered. Phryne hummed in response.

"It still feels very odd" she said. Many things about this case felt odd. The money. The door. The argument. Something was bothering her but she couldn't figure out what it was. _It'll come to me_ , she thought.

"I agree" returned Jack, drawing her from her thoughts. "Constable Caulfield" he called, prompting an officer to walk towards him immediately. "Bag this for me, please" he said, handing him the money. "It was found in a jar on the fourth shelf, up there" Jack stated, indicating towards the location. "I want you, Hodges and Riches to search every jar in this room" he stated. The officer's eyes widened.

"Every one, sir?" he asked.

"Every one" Jack confirmed. The officer recovered himself quickly and nodded.

"Yes, Sir" he replied, bagging up the money and heading towards his colleagues. Phryne felt a pang of sympathy for the men. Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of Jack's voice.

"Phryne, I'm sorry" he said sincerely, taking a step closer to him. She looked up in response.

"There's no need, Jack, really" she stated warmly. "I understand why you were concerned and I'm sorry I snapped at you" she said sincerely. Jack took a step closer to her.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologise for" he stated with conviction. Phryne felt herself relax slightly, and offered him a gentle smile.

"Then all is well" she said warmly. Jack nodded slowly in response. "I'm going to call Cec and Bert and give them a description of this mysterious man" she said. "He was on foot so presumably he's local to the area. He'll also have quite the shiner, if Mr Correll's build and history as a solider is anything to go by" she continued. "I'll see you back at the station?" Jack nodded.

"Of course" he replied. She smiled gently at him and left the building.

Phryne called Cec and Bert from a nearby phone box, providing all the details she could in relation to the fight and the man in question, and asking them to look into the matter. She then drove to the Police Station and greeted the familiar officer (Timmins, his name was. Charming man) and decided to wait in Jack's office, where some rather astute individual had left the victim's army record on his desk. She smiled with satisfaction and lifted the file, easing herself onto the desk and opening it, considering the documents with great interest. She was so absorbed in what she was reading that she did not hear the door open, and was not aware that Jack had returned until she looked up and found him a few steps away from her. She smiled.

"Hello, Jack" she greeted pleasantly, resting her clasped hands across the file. "Anything to report?" she asked with interest. Jack blinked, glanced down at the file in her lap and raised his eyebrows. "I found it, on your desk".

"Ah" he replied, nodding in understanding. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the file. Phryne held it slightly closer to her.

"Did you find anything else at the scene?" she asked innocently. Jack shook his head.

"The investigation is ongoing, Miss Fisher" he replied, taking a few steps towards her. "Though I do have something for you" he added, reaching into his pocket and removing a small brown bag, which he handed to her. Phryne recognised the style and shape instantly, and as soon as it was placed in her hands her assumptions were confirmed.

"You bought me sweets, Jack?" she asked with amusement, as she opened the packet and looked inside. An admirable selection; Jack was a man of good taste. Literally and figuratively speaking. "I thought you said I could only have them if I was good" she teased. Jack smiled. "Are you mocking me, Inspector?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Fisher" he replied promptly. He had seen the way she had been staring longingly at the sweets in the shop, she was practically salivating. He smiled as Phryne reached into the bag and removed a sweet, placing it into her mouth.

"I do hope this isn't another apology" she said gently, her eyes meeting his, as she considered how deeply such matters affected him. "Because that really wouldn't be necessary." Jack took a step towards her.

"I am sorry if what I said made you feel like I didn't trust you or have faith in you to protect this child, because I do, on both counts" he stated with conviction. Phryne swallowed. "I don't want to be overprotective or unreasonable. I know you are more than capable of looking after yourself and our child" he added with certainty. "But when I saw you on that stool I… I don't know, I just had this vision of you falling and-" Phryne silenced his words by reaching for his hand, which she held tightly in her own.

"I know" she replied. "And you were right" she said gently. "I should have thought about it more carefully but I didn't. But I will from now on" she stated with conviction. "And despite my haughtiness at the time, I'm glad you talked to me about it" she said sincerely. "I meant what I said before, Jack. I do want us to talk about the things that concern us" she added. "Even if it is difficult for the other person to hear." Jack nodded. "Sweet?" she said, offering him the packet. Jack smiled and took a strawberry flavoured boiled sweet, which he placed into his mouth. Phryne took another and hummed with satisfaction as the sweet sugary taste danced in her mouth. "These really are very good, Jack" she said, offering him another. Jack declined. "Though I trust I'm not in possession of more stolen goods, inspector?" she teased, her mischievous gaze meeting his. "You didn't pilfer these from Correll's, I hope?" Jack rose his eyebrows in response. "It would be rather bad form to steal from an active crime scene" she commented. Jack nodded.

"Indeed it would" he confirmed. "And no, I did not" he said simply, before taking another step towards her. He went to reach for the bag of sweets, which Phryne offered to him, but instead picked up the file which was in her lap and drew it towards him. Phryne smirked, watching as he walked around his desk and sat in his chair, perusing the report with interest, as she sat before him and continued to eat her sweets.

The file, they realised, was interesting but contained nothing that was relevant to the investigation. Mr Correll was an organised, efficient and dedicated soldier who was respected by his superiors. He had a clean record, several commendations and even a medal for bravery. There was no mention of vices, bad habits, reprimands or potential enemies. Jack closed the file and placed it on his desk.

The phone rang a few minutes later, and Jack endured a lengthy conversation with the coroner, who informed him that the body had been prepped and the autopsy would be taking place in thirty minutes. Jack and Phryne decided to attend together, and the inspector drove them both to the morgue.

Phryne had been to the morgue many times before, and her experience during the war combined with her strong constitution meant that there was very little in terms of blood, gore and bodies in general that could affect her. And so it was with great amusement to both herself and Jack that the coroner, who was continuing to try Jack's patience, protested strongly to her presence in his morgue, as had one of his predecessors before him. Phryne rose her eyebrows and gave him a look of amusement, before assuring him that she was more than capable of maintaining her composure whilst observing an autopsy, informing him of one occasion in France when she had to assist a soldier who had lost an arm and a leg and a significant portion of his skull. The doctor, surprised by Miss Fisher's history and experience, nodded slowly in understanding (as though in a trance) and permitted her entrance into the room. Jack and the coroner shared a look for the first and only time in either of their careers, and matters proceeded.

The coroner concluded that Mr Correll had died from blunt force trauma to the back of the head, resulting from a heavy blow with an object with a flat surface. After being struck about the head, the victim then fell forwards and hit his head on the counter, before slumping to the floor. The coroner informed Jack and Phryne that the man was dead before he hit the ground. Based on liver mortis, he estimated that the time of death was between 8pm and 10pm the night before. He informed the attentive detectives that the man was otherwise in good health, with the only point of note being an injury to his right knee, which appeared to be a shrapnel wound. Phryne, from her experience, agreed. His knee was badly scarred and the doctor said it was possible that he had a slight limp. Phryne and Jack thanked him for his time and Jack ushered them out of the room, before the doctor decided to thrust more paperwork upon him.

Jack and Phryne had scarcely been back at the station for five minutes when Hugh and two other officers arrived. Hugh knocked on Jack's door and was invited in, finding the inspector standing beside Miss Fisher, who was holding the autopsy report before her and discussing it with him. She looked up at the officers expectantly.

"Collins" Jack greeted. "What did you find?" he asked, walking forward. Hugh looked as though he was about to burst if he didn't reveal all.

"Sir" he began. "The officers you asked to search the sweet jars" he began, the words sounding strange to him as he spoke them, "they found something, Sir. A lot of things, actually" he said, as he and the two officers displayed evidence bags filled with items.

Jack ushered them towards his tidy desks, where the bags were laid out and arranged neatly. Phryne walked towards them and she and Jack examined the bags with interest. Inside the bags were considerable amounts of cash, gun parts and ammunition. Phryne's eyes widened and she and Jack met each other's gaze.

"Quite the arsenal" Phryne commented, as she examined the barrel of a Smith and Wesson. "My, my" she breathed.

"These were all found in the sweet jars, Collins?" Jack asked for clarification. Hugh nodded in response.

"Yes, Sir" he said, removing his notebook hastily from his breast pocket. "All items were recovered from the upper two shelves on each side of the room" he explained. "Though, of course, all on the shop floor were searched" he added.

"Of course" Jack agreed, returning his attention to the considerable amount of money that had been discovered. The total, including Miss Fisher's findings, was just under £300. "It appears our soldier may have had a rather lucrative side trade" he commented. Phryne considered this for a moment and continued to examine the items found. She wasn't so sure. Something wasn't right. "Did you find anything else, Collins?"

"No Sir" he replied. "We searched the shop, the rooms out back, the upstairs and the basement, but-"

"Basement?" asked Phryne, turning towards Hugh with interest.

"Yes, Miss" he explained. "It's the room just to your right as you walk through the door leading out of the shop and towards the private rooms." Phryne nodded. "There wasn't much of note there, Miss. Just some big jars of sweets, which we searched" he stated, looking towards the inspector, "crates, cleaning equipment, furniture – including a really old desk, sporting equipment, tools, that sort of thing" he continued. "There were two shovels in the room, Sir, so I sent those to forensics in case either of them could be the murder weapon". Jack nodded in response.

"Did Miss Correll recognise the description of the man who argued with her father on Saturday evening?" Phryne asked.

"No, Miss" he replied. "She said she doesn't know anyone who matches his description". Phryne nodded.

"Excellent work, Collins" Jack commended, before turning towards the other officers, "all of you" he added. "I appreciate what an arduous task it must have been".

Collins and the other officers filed out of the room and left Jack and Phryne with to carefully examine the bagged up evidence.

"In all my years on the force I have never seen a confectionary store used as a front for smuggling and dealing weaponry" Jack commented as he examined several parts of a Colt.

"It's genius, when you think about it" Phryne returned. "Who would ever suspect it? Confectioners' are places of childhood joy and excitement, not adult dealing and death" she added, as she found all the pieces to the Smith and Wesson she had been working on. "The less popular sweets are placed at the top of the shelves, meaning people are less likely to request them or accidentally knock them over. It's the perfect place to hide items as the chances of them being accidentally discovered are slim to none."

"Unless you're Phryne Fisher" Jack said appraisingly. Phryne turned towards him with a smile.

"Even the most astute and well-organised criminals can't account for my skill and ingenuity" she said lightly, feigning arrogance. "Do have some mercy, inspector." Jack smiled in response.

After thirty minutes or so Jack arranged for two of the officers to take the evidence to forensics for analysis. He directed that all items, including the money, be tested for fingerprints, and that any serial numbers be recorded from the weapons. Jack and Phryne continued looking into the history of the victim and his family, as well as reading through the statements as they came in and attempting to search the Police records for a man matching the attacker's description. The day passed quite quickly and little more progress was able to be made until the forensic results, which Jack had put a rush on, came in the next day.

The next morning started off well, despite how early Phryne rose. Jack was already dressed and was sipping coffee in the dining room (being an early riser and not wanting to disturb Phryne's sleep) when Cec and Bert arrived, and were conducted into the house by Mr Butler, who immediately offered them tea.

"Thanks Mr B, that'd be great" drawled Bert.

"Too right" agreed Cec.

Mr Butler headed back towards the kitchen and Jack assured him he'd speak to the men in the parlour, which Mr B was grateful for, not wishing to disturb Miss Fisher unless absolutely necessary. She had seemed very tired lately.

However, the sound of the front door opening and the familiar voices downstairs had attracted Phryne's attention, and she walked into the dining room wearing a silk nightdress and white and silver robe, her skin glowing and her eyes bright. Phryne had slept soundly and had woken up feeling well rested, and not even slightly nauseous. Although she had been sick on countless occasions over the past month or so, there seemed to be no pattern to it, it was completely unpredictable. Some mornings she would wake up feeling fine, some she would not. She decided to take each day as it came. And today was one she was very grateful for; even when considering how early it was.

"Good morning Bert, Cec" she greeted, her voice sounding slightly weary. "Is everything alright?"

"Yair, you bet, Miss" Cec stated.

"We only gone 'n found that fella for ya" said Bert proudly. Phryne beamed in response and Jack looked up with interest.

"Excellent work, gentlemen" she said, as she sat on an armchair beside Jack, drawing her legs up beside her. "Who is he?"

"Name's Terry Jeeves" Bert replied. "23, still wet behind the ears. Member of the Little Lonsdale Boys" he said with a sigh of disapproval. "Nasty piece o' work, apparently. Not the sharpest tack, though, from what we heard" he added, raising his eyebrows. "Pretty boy, by all accounts. 'cept not so much recently, judgin' from the talk about the corkin' shiner he's gone and got himself" he added with a satisfied smirk. Cec chuckled. Phryne smiled in response.

"And where can one find this charming individual?" she asked. Bert provided her with a list of his usual haunts, which included several rather upmarket clubs and venues in the city. He was also known to frequent a pub in Richmond called 'The Golden Horse', apparently due to having grown up next door to the owner of the establishment. Jack wrote everything down and nodded.

"Excellent work, fellas" he commended. "We're very grateful".

"We certainly are" Phryne stated, rising from her seat and picking up a book from the table, removing a few bank notes from an envelope at the back and handing them to each. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Bert and Cec accepted the payment and nodded gratefully in response. Phryne, who could tell they had been up all night, then insisted they stay for breakfast, which they gratefully accepted.

After a rather interesting breakfast with Cec and Bert, Jack and Phryne drove to the Police station and made the necessary arrangements to locate the coveted Mr Jeeves. Jack searched the Police records for him and found that he was indeed on file; Terry Anthony Jeeves had previous convictions for Possession of an Unregistered Firearm, Burglary, and Handling Stolen Goods. Jack sent officers to the man's usual haunts, and advised the officers to proceed with caution. He then suggested to Phryne that they head back to the scene to conduct another search and speak to Miss Correll about her father's possible side-line in weapons dealing. However, they were not prepared for what they would find at the scene when they arrived.

As Jack and Phryne pulled up outside Correll's Confectionary, they found themselves less than ten feet away from the man whose company they sought. Phryne turned towards Jack and they shared a look of surprise and contentment, before turning back and watching what the man was going to do.

Mr Jeeves, who was apparently unaware of the fact that locked doors could not be opened without a key, tried the door for the fourth time before kicking it in frustration. Phryne scoffed, shared another look with Jack, and watched as the inspector slowly opened his car door and removed his identification from his pocket.

"Terry Jeeves?" he asked calmly, as he and Phryne made their way onto the sidewalk. The man stood still, threw his head back slightly and dropped his shoulders.

"Who wants to know?" he asked arrogantly. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"The Police" Jack replied simply, causing the man to turn on the spot and face Jack with a smile.

Phryne observed that the man was, as Bert had described, a pretty boy. A very pretty boy, in fact. He had soft skin, deep brown eyes and delicate features. His hair was dark and slightly curled, and he had the kind of look about him that young women at the flicks would go crazy over. The only thing marring what Phryne considered to be something close to aesthetic perfect was that frightful, arrogant smirk he wore. That, she considered, obliterated all of his positive attributed and rendered him ugly.

"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" Terry said smoothly. "And Miss Phryne Fisher."

"The Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher" Phryne corrected. "If you'd be so kind." Terry inclined his head in a small bow at her words. Phryne resisted the urge to vomit, or issue a physically painful rebuke.

"Pleasure" he smiled. "Your reputations proceed you" he added wryly.

"Always good to know" Phryne returned, watching him closely. The bruise around his eye was, as the astute Bert had described, "a corkin' shiner". "What happened to your eye?" she asked. He smirked. Again.

"Disagreement with a door" he lied. Phryne rose her eyebrows and smiled.

"Was the door in the shape of Mr Correll's first?" she asked calmly. This time, much to her relief, the young man before her did not smirk. Or smile. Or laugh. He stared at her, with an impassive expression, before shrugging his shoulders.

"And if it was?" he asked haughtily.

"Then we would be much obliged if you would accompany us to the station" said Jack, walking towards him. Terry Jeeves appeared ready to argue, but Jack changed his mind with a single look. Instead he snorted defiantly and shook his head, before allowing Jack to cuff him and place him in the back of the Police car.

Phryne and Jack arrived back at the station shortly afterwards, where the vision of the Inspector and Miss Fisher walking the man the officers had been searching for through the building less than half an hour after issuing the directive was met with looks of awe and approval. Jack marched the man through to one of the interview rooms and was followed by Miss Fisher, who closed the door behind them.

After almost fifteen minutes of evasiveness, inane comments and conduct bordering on obstruction, the tiresome gentleman who deigned to grace the station with his presence (and who Jack judge to be the dullest tack he had _ever_ met, and found it amazing that any gang would take him on), the interview started to become more productive.

"So you admit that you were in Mr Correll's shop on Saturday evening" Jack stated, earning a weary nod from the man sat opposite him.

"Yair, so what?" he replied, leaning across the table, his cuffed hands before him. "Ain't no crime in that."

"No, but there is in punching someone" Jack countered. Terry scoffed.

"He hit me first" he said insolently.

"Well that's alright then" Jack replied sardonically. Terry sighed.

"Look, I was there, alright?" he affirmed, looking from Jack to Phryne. "I went over, we had words, and I left, that's it."

"What was your argument about?" Phryne asked. Terry looked up at her appraisingly. Phryne stared back.

"It wasn't an argument, it was a business discussion" Terry responded, pronouncing the last two words as a child who had just been taught something new. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"And what kind of business could Mr Correll have had with you?" she asked. Terry smiled and leaned across the table towards her.

"None of yours, darlin'" he replied, his voice a low whisper. He smiled at his own perceived ingenuity. Phryne stared at him impassively.

"Mr Jeeves, you were seen arguing with Mr Correll on Saturday night, and you admit that punches were exchanged" Jack stated. Terry leaned back wearily in his seat. "Mr Correll was then murdered the following evening" he said simply. "You can see the problem." Terry, it seemed, was finally beginning to see it. Very, very clearly.

"Look, I didn't kill him, alright?" he responded.

"You have previous convictions for Burglary, Handing Stolen Goods and Possession of an Unregistered Firearm" said Jack, staring at Terry as he spoke. "What happened, Terry?" he asked. "Did you break into the shop looking for money, or something else?" he asked. "And Correll caught you and so you killed him?"

"What, no!" he replied, outraged. With the realisation of the gravity of his current situation, Mr Jeeves' arrogant air had disappeared entirely, and he appeared extremely concerned. Quite justifiably. "You don't really think I did this, do you?" he asked.

"A jury might" Phryne responded.

"What? No. No no no" Terry responded, leaning forward on the desk once more. "Wait a minute" he said, his eyes flashing with something which looked like intelligence, but Phryne did not believe could be. "What time was he killed?"

"Between 8pm and 10pm on Sunday night" Jack responded. Terry smiled.

"I was at the Golden Horse from 7.30 til half ten" he said proudly. "I was there with the boys" he added.

"Can anyone else apart from your fellow gang members vouch for your alibi?" Jack asked. Terry scowled in response.

"Yair, as it happens" he replied smugly. "The barman, Ted Davison. We played a couple o' rounds o' darts" he said. "I owe him two quid" he added with a sigh. Jack considered this information and nodded.

"Why did you go back this morning?" Phryne asked. Terry turned towards her.

"To talk to Mr C" he replied. "Patch things up." Phryne leaned forward on the desk.

"You don't strike me as the apologetic kind, Mr Jeeves" she said gently. Terry shrugged in response.

"That's up to you, darlin'."

"I'm not your darling" Phryne replied.

"No" he said with a smile, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack. "No, you're his."

Phryne stared at Terry for a moment, her features calm and impassive. Jack bore the same expression.

"It wasn't out of politeness, was it Terry?" Jack challenged. Terry smirked.

"Well, doesn't really matter, does it?" he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Cos I didn't kill him, so you gotta let me go."

"Indeed we do, Terry" Jack said, rising from his seat and heading towards the door. "Once we have confirmed your alibi" he added. Terry sighed. "Constable" called Jack, prompting Hugh to walk briskly towards him. "Would you please put Mr Jeeves in the cells until we can verify his alibi for the night of the murder?".

"Yes, Sir" Hugh returned, walking towards the prisoner and marching him towards the cells. Phryne slowly rose from her seat.

Much to everyone's disappointment, Mr Jeeves' alibi was corroborated by five individuals. He was therefore released without charge two hours after he had been brought into the Police station. However, Jack instructed two officers to follow him in plain clothes, and see if he headed back to the shop for what Jack and Phryne presumed would be an attempt to recover the money, weapons and ammunition.

"Normally I wouldn't imagine that the suspect would return, but Jeeves seems arrogant and stupid enough to" Jack said as he took a sip of his tea. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"How adorable" she breathed, taking a sip of her own tea, and desperately wishing that it was coffee.

"Indeed it is" Jack returned. "Darling". Phryne cast a side-long glare in his direction, before chuckling and taking another sip.

Two officers were sent to ask Miss Correll some follow up questions, but even after showing her the file picture of Terry Jeeves she did not recognise him. She didn't know how her father would have met such a man and strongly denied that they were working together on anything criminal. She then promptly burst into tears and was ushered back into the guest room by her kindly neighbour.

Therefore, Phryne and Jack were limited in what they were able to do until the forensic results came back. The officers who weren't following Jeeves were searching for the murder weapon which, from the very vague description the coroner gave, was proving difficult to trace. Jack decided to examine the body once more to see if there was anything they had missed. Phryne declined the invitation, deciding that she would read the file, statements and examine the crime scene photos, which had just been developed.

And so at half past two in the afternoon Phryne was sat at Jack's desk, an array of papers laid out in an order which she found conducive to thought, as she read the statements yet again, and sighed tiredly once more. A young constable then knocked on the door and came in at Phryne's approval, handing her an envelope containing the final crime scene photos, which she thanked him for.

Phryne unsealed the envelope and guided the photographs into her hand, laying them out on top of the open file and considering each one closely. These were the photographs of the basement which contained, as Hugh had stated, large jars of sweets, sporting equipment, tools and furniture. Phryne considered each item depicted in the images and found that nothing matched the description of the murder weapon. She sighed, and drew her attention to the sixth photograph, and found her breath catch in her throat. In the photograph was depicted a Georgian desk which did not match the rest of the furniture. The wood was much darker and the specimen was an antique, which differed greatly from the rest of the furniture. Indeed, this piece stood out like an oasis in the dessert. There must be some significance to it, but what? As Phryne considered the photo more closely, she recalled that such desks often had hidden compartments or drawers and, given the propensity of a certain individual (or individuals) to conceal items, the desk seemed a likely bet. And even if it wasn't, she would lose absolutely nothing by conducting her own search of the basement, which she had not yet explored. Satisfied with her decision, Phryne rose from her seat and walked up to the front desk.

"Hugh" she said, drawing his attention away from the papers before him. "This desk, did you search it?"

"Yes, Miss" he replied.

"Thoroughly?" she asked. He paused.

"We searched the top, the drawers and the underside of it, Miss" he replied, seeming confused. Phryne nodded.

"Alright, Hugh. Thank you" she replied. "I think I'd like to take a look at the basement. I shan't be long" she said, before walking out of the station and taking the photo with her. Hugh nodded absently at her departing figure and went back to his paperwork.

Ten minutes later, Phryne had picked the lock to the confectionary store and had stepped inside. The bell tinkled as she entered, and she closed the door firmly behind her, before heading towards the basement. Phryne quickly found the light switch and flicked it on, bathing the grey-walled room with tall narrow windows in bright artificial light. Her eyes studied the room as she descended the staircase, taking in the jars of sweets, sporting equipment, tools, furniture and various other miscellaneous items. However, Phryne's attention was held by the beautiful carved desk in the far corner of the room.

Phryne walked quickly towards the desk, her heels clicking on the ground and echoing throughout the room. She ran her hand along the desk, across the intricate design and down to the drawers. She examined each drawer, the underside of the desk, the legs and the top of the desk itself, and in less than a minute she located the secret compartment, having felt the grooves near the centre front. A piece of wooden panelling came away in her hand and she gently lowered it, as a small quantity of soft, delicate fabric fell against her hand. It was certainly not what she was expecting. Phryne drew the material from beneath the desk to before her eyes, which widened in shock as she realised what it was, and the significance it held.

Concealed in the hidden compartment of the beautiful Georgian desk was a woman's cream blouse, which was reddened with blood.

There was blood on the cuffs of the shirt, the side of the right arm and beneath the collar and, based on the shade of red and the strong metallic scent, it was clearly fresh. In just a few seconds all of the puzzle pieces fell into Phryne's face and the answer became clear. However, her thoughts were disturbed by the creaking of a door, which was closed and then locked by the woman who had just entered the room.

Della Correll.

Phryne looked up and found the young woman, apparently very much recovered, walking towards her with slow, confident movements. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, her eyes were bright and clear, and her lips pressed into a firm scowl. Phryne lowered the garment to the table and looked towards her, their eyes meeting as she walked towards her, her cold eyes watching her with disdain.

"Miss Fisher" she said coolly, her tone devoid of any warmth or emotion. "You should not have come back here."

Jack arrived back at the station shortly before 3pm, removing hit hat and coat as he entered the building and greeting Collins as he reached the desk.

"Good afternoon, Collins" he said pleasantly.

"Sir" Collins responded as he hung up the phone. "Do you find anything?"

"Nothing we didn't already know, I'm afraid" he breathed, as he looked up at his constable. "As usual, the only thing I got from the coroner was a headache" he said with a small smile. Hugh nodded in response.

"Oh, Sir, this just came for you" he stated, handing over a brown envelope. Jack accepted it.

"Ah. Good" he said, opening it and spreading the contents out before him. "These are the forensic reports from the money and the weapons" he said, as he flicked through the documents and considered them with interest. "Aha, fingerprints" he said, his eyes widening slightly. "We have a match, Collins" he said, "fingerprints found on all bank notes and the majority of the gun parts belong to the same person" he said, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he read on, before realisation dawned upon him,

"Sir?" Hugh asked, perplexed. "Whose were they? Victor Correll's?"

"No, Collins" Jack said quietly, looking up at the constable. "His daughter's".

"What?" he asked. Jack handed him the paperwork.

"Della Correll was charged with Handling Stolen Goods two years ago, so her fingerprints are on file" he explained. "It all makes sense" he breathed, shaking his head at his failure to grasp the situation sooner. "Collins, get a car ready, we need to head back to the confectioner's right away. Della Correll is the killer." Hugh's eyes widened. "Collins?"

"It's Miss Fisher, Sir" he said quietly. Jack's stomach tightened.

"What about Miss Fisher?" he asked, his eyes focusing intently upon Hugh's.

"She… she went back there, sir, to take a look at something in the basement" he responded. Jack inhaled sharply.

"When did she leave?" he asked, grabbing his hat and coat.

"About twenty minutes ago, Sir" Hugh responded. Jack's eyes widened and he nodded, before turning on the spot and almost running out of the station.

"Come on, Collins" he called over his shoulder, as Hugh grabbed his helmet and gun and rushed after the inspector.

Phryne stared at Della for a moment, and found herself tensing beneath the ice cold gaze of the woman before him.

"You put on quite a performance, Della, I must congratulate you" Phryne said. "You appeared genuinely grief stricken." Della snorted.

"Yes" she breathed. "I did rather." Phryne nodded.

"You do know Terry Jeeves, don't you" Phryne asked. A small smile played on the young woman's lips.

"He's my fiancé" she replied.

"Of course" Phryne breathed. "You met Terry Jeeves and agreed to help him with his illicit trade" she explained. "When your father was out of the shop on Tuesdays and Thursdays the gang members or people they sent to you would come, request a certain assortment of sweets, and would receive their guns."

"Very good" Della replied emotionlessly. "Please, go on" she said, her voice frighteningly low and haunted. Phryne continued, knowing it was best to keep this dangerous young woman talking and engaged.

"Judging by the amount of capital you raised I'd say you were doing remarkably well" she stated. Della nodded.

"We were, yes" she agreed. "It proved to be a very successful venture" she added.

"Until your father found out" Phryne replied. Della's face hardened. "As a former soldier he had an extensive knowledge of guns, and the pain and suffering they could inflict. He experienced it first-hand" she continued. "He tried to stop you."

"Yes" she said through gritted teeth. "He came home early on Thursday afternoon and found me and Terry in here, talking, discussing the inventory and new prices" she said, her entire body tensing at the memory. "He hid beside the door so we didn't know he was there. He waited until after Terry had left before confronting me with it." Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And he tried to give you a way out" Phryne said gently. Della scoffed and shook her head.

"He was a fool. A narrow minded fool" she stated coldly. Phryne felt her blood freeze in her veins. This woman was callous and extremely dangerous, and it was clear that she didn't intend to let Phryne leave this room. Her bag was on the desk less than two feet away from her. If only she could reach her gun…

"He told you he could help you, suggested reporting the man to the Police?" Phryne guessed. Della nodded.

"He said he'd protect me. He said I was being used, coerced, like I couldn't think for myself" she said angrily. "I knew what I was doing and I was glad of it. I love Terry and the money we were making would give us a wonderful life, the life we deserve" she stated with conviction, shaking her head slightly as she spoke. "I don't want to be a shopkeeper's daughter." Phryne swallowed hard.

"So what happened?" Phryne asked, casting a casual glance around the nearby areas for potential weapons. There was an open toolbox on a table behind Della. But how could she reach it?

"I tried to reason with him the following day" she explained. "I told him that it was fine, we were careful and experienced and we knew what we were doing. I even offered him a cut."

"But he wouldn't listen, would he?" Phryne asked. "Your father was a good, honest, decent man, and he could not abide such immorality." Della took a step closer to Phryne and she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. "And that's why you told Terry, wasn't it? You thought he'd be able to talk some sense in him but he couldn't" she stated. "Your father's integrity was unwavering". Della scowled and leaned forward slightly, standing so close to Phryne that she could feel the warmth of her breath upon her face.

"It was his loss" she said coldly.

"Indeed" Phryne agreed, her voice not wavering. "But his life was such a high price to pay." Della snorted.

"He deserved it" she declared, her voice cold and mechanical.

"No one deserves to die" Phryne countered, observing the dangerous glint in Della's eye. She had to keep her talking. "So what happened? Did you argue with him in the shop, was there a struggle?" Della shook her head.

"We had dinner together and he said he was going to his room" she stated. "I went to read in my room as I said, and then I decided to try and talk to him again" she explained. "But he wasn't in his room" she said, her voice adopting a cold, absent tone. "I knew where he was" she said, a cruel glint in her eye. "He was downstairs, in the shop. He was going to call the Police" she said, shaking her head as she spoke, before looking up and meeting Phryne's eyes. "And I couldn't let that happen."

"So what did you do?" Phryne asked. Della smirked.

"I grabbed a frying pan that he had just washed up, it was on the side" she said, her eyes turning to the side as she remembered. "I went downstairs and I saw him, in the shop, standing by the phone. He was thinking about it, considering what to do. I gave him a chance, I watched him for several minutes" she said angrily.

"And then he picked up the phone" Phryne stated.

"And I struck him over the head before the call connected to the operator" she said coldly. Phryne inhaled deeply, as she tried to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I then waited until it was dark, crept outside, and smashed the glass from the outside" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"And the frying pan?" she asked. Della smiled.

"I washed it up and put it away" she said simply. Phryne nodded.

"A sound notion" she stated in a low tone. Della smiled in agreement. "But you forgot your blouse" she added, gesturing towards the garment with her hand, her eyes not leaving Della.

"No, I didn't forget anything" Della said proudly. "There wasn't much blood splatter at all, and it was so dark downstairs I didn't notice that my clothes had become bloodied until the following morning" she explained. "I had changed the night before, of course, into my nightclothes. It was only when I was tidying the clothes away that I noticed the blood."

"And you couldn't risk anyone see you go outside, certainly not your neighbour, who appears to watch you like a hawk" Phryne reasoned. "And you had precious little time" she added. "So you hid it" she stated. "But as your neighbour has been with you almost constantly, you haven't had the chance to come back alone to recover the one thing tying you to the death of your father" she said. "The bloody blouse you concealed in the Georgian desk."

"Yes" Della responded. "My mother inherited the desk with this house. My uncle's wife used to be a prominent author, before she died" she explained. "My mother showed me where the hidden compartment was. I knew the Police wouldn't find it" she said with a smile, before turning on the spot and looking into the toolbox, reaching inside and pulling out a hammer. She turned back towards Phryne. "But I didn't for one moment think that you would" she said, holding the hammer in her hand, and raising it in the air as she walked quickly towards Phryne.

Phryne reached up and grabbed Della's forearm, as the young woman launched herself at Phryne with all her force. Phryne staggered back slightly, pushing Della's hammer-brandishing hand away, before pushing herself against Della, forcing her backwards onto the desk. Della screamed and grabbed for Phryne, who caught her hand, before slamming the arm which held the hammer onto the table. Della cried out in agony and dropped the hammer, prompting Phryne to haul her to her feet and turn her around, before pinning her arms behind her back and pushing her forward so that she was leaning over the desk. Which, in the circumstances, Phryne felt was particularly apt. A few moments later there was a rush of footsteps and a familiar voice called her name.

"Down here, Jack!" Phryne called.

The basement door was opened seconds later and Jack rushed down the stairs, gun raised, closely followed by Hugh Collins and another officer. Phryne was panting slightly and she appeared paler than usual, but she was holding their killer against the table with considerable force. Jack sighed in relief.

"Hugh, would you mind?" Phryne asked politely, her voice slightly breathless. Jack and Hugh both walked towards her, and the constable immediately relieved Miss Fisher of his prisoner and cuffed her. "Miss Correll may need medical attention, Hugh" Phryne explained. "I fear I may have broken her wrist." Hugh nodded and led the woman through the basement and up the steps. Jack immediately stepped forward and put his hands on her waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked, quickly examining her for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine, Jack" Phryne smiled, her body tingling as adrenaline coursed through her veins. "Miss Correll's blood-soaked blouse is on the desk" she said, pointing towards it. Jack looked at it with confusion. "She did it in the secret compartment of that rather gorgeous piece of furniture" she added for clarification. Jack nodded.

"Of course she did" he breathed, returning his gaze to Phryne once more. Phryne looked at him with a warm expression and place her hands on his arms.

"Jack" she said gently, his eyes meeting hers in an instant. "I'm fine" she added. Before she could reassure him any further she felt his right hand drift from her waist and over to her abdomen, where it rested, as Jack splayed his fingers and stroked her tenderly. She felt warmth radiate throughout her body, and found herself feeling quite emotional. She swallowed hard.

"You're sure?" he asked, as he stared into her eyes. Phryne placed her hand over the one which was resting on her abdomen and smiled.

"Absolutely" she responded, lowering her eyes and looking at their hands, which rested protectively over her abdomen. She smiled. Jack, despite his concerns for her, smiled back.

Phryne rose her head and met his gaze once more and they stood in silence for several moments, neither of them wishing to remove their hands, neither of them willing to move. It was only when they heard Hugh's footsteps reach the top of the stairs that they lowered their hands. Jack stepped forward, pressing a sensual kiss upon Phryne's lips, a kiss filled with fear and relief. The kiss broke just as Hugh reached the top step, and Phryne smiled up at Jack, her eyes shining brightly. Jack smiled back.

"Collins" he called, his eyes not leaving Phryne's. "Would you please bag the bloodied blouse on the desk?"

"Yes, Sir" Hugh answered, hurrying down the stairs and heading towards the garment in question, and staring at the desk accusingly. He couldn't imagine how he could have missed it.

"Come on, Jack" she sighed, linking her arm through his as they walked towards the steps. "I need something strong and revitalising and as close to cognac as possible" she stated. Jack smiled in response as he led her up the stairs and into the corridor.

"Then I fear, Miss Fisher, you may be disappointed" he said gently. Phryne laughed.

"I didn't mean a drink, Inspector" she replied, her voice low and alluring, as she looked up towards him with a smile.


	36. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. In the last couple of weeks I've moved to a different city and started a new job, so it's been quite hectic! This chapter is tying up some loose ends and will set in motion the next major events in the story, I hope it's alright. The next chapter will be uploaded by the end of the week. The next chapter will involve one of the central characters finding out about Phryne's pregnancy, and the chapter after that will introduce Jack's family. As always, if there are any issues/concerns/criticism please do let me know, I appreciate every word.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Despite Phryne's longing for a generous measure of her best cognac and several glorious hours spent alone in her bedroom with her beloved inspector and husband-to-be her pleasures, both alcoholic and amorous, were forced to be placed on hold for a short while (the former for several months, the latter mercifully much less), as they attended to their necessary duties.

Phryne and Jack drove back to the station and interviewed the incensed Della Correll, who's behaviour and rising anger led to her being handcuffed for the entire duration of the interview, with an experienced and well-built Police officer standing just behind her. During the interview Phryne found herself considering that if looks could indeed kill, her alcoholic and carnal desires would have been postponed indefinitely, and she would have been struck down the moment Della was brought into the room. Phryne was used to being stared at, glared at, and looked upon with anger and disbelief and disdain, even hatred. She bore the looks well and with confidence, displaying no outward signs of discomfort, despite feeling slightly unnerved by the cold and vacant look in the young woman's eyes as she described the minutiae of her actions in great detail. Phryne had not been aware of just how unsettled she had been until the interview was concluded an hour later and Della was led from the room, which appeared to be brighter and calmer with her absence, despite the battered furniture, dated wall-paper and smell of tobacco, ink and guilt.

"Well" Phryne breathed as Jack held the interview room door open for her and she gratefully escaped. "Who knew that such a cold, calculating mind could exist beneath her nervous, pleasant, girlish exterior?" she commented, more to herself than to him.

"Indeed" he responded as he led her towards his office. "But you and I both know that people are rarely what they seem."

"Yes, we do" Phryne responded reflectively, as she stepped into the office and walked towards his desk, dropping her bag on top of it before pulling herself up onto the edge. She heard Jack close the door behind them. "Though I didn't even consider that she could be involved until I saw the photos of the basement" she added, annoyed at the fact that she had failed to make the connection or form the relevant hypothesis sooner.

"We had no grounds to suspect her" Jack said evenly. "There was no discernible connected between her and Terry Jeeves, she had no apparent motive for murdering her father, and she appeared genuinely distressed when we interviewed her at the scene" he explained gently. "It was only when you decided to investigate the mystery of the Georgian desk that any physical evidence linking her to the crime was obtained" he added, his tone lower and the speed of his speech increasing; a habit Phryne knew he had when in a state of anger or agitation. She considered how his voice dropped when he mentioned the desk and she looked at him attentively. "And the more thorough search of the desk led directly to her confession, amongst other things." Phryne met his gaze and nodded, swallowing hard as she considered his words, as the proverbial penny dropped.

"You're angry that I went back to the scene" she said simply, her voice low and gentle. Jack shook his head.

"No, Phryne, I'm not" he said, his voice sincere and heavy with concern. "I am not angry with you, not at all, I have no right to be" he added.

"That doesn't mean you're not" she replied gently, as a feeling of nervousness crept over her. He said he wasn't angry, but she suspected he would not tell her even if he was. "And don't expect me to admit this freely in the future, but you have every right to be angry if you feel that I-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently as he stepped towards her, his voice warm and kind. "I am not angry with you" he repeated, speaking slowly and with conviction. Phryne believed him. "You were investigating a possible lead in a case you were working on. You did nothing wrong and you have nothing to apologise for or justify." Phryne considered him for a moment and stared deep into his eyes.

"I sense a 'but' coming on…" she replied in a low, quiet voice. Jack looked upon her with concern and inhaled deeply.

"You returned to the crime scene to investigate something you believed could link a resident of the premises to the murder" he explained gently, keeping his voice as calm and un-accusing as possible. "And you went alone." Phryne considered Jack for a few moments before lowering her gaze and releasing a small breath.

"I saw an anomaly and decided to investigate it. Did I think there was something in the desk? Yes. Would this implicate someone who was living in the house and knew about the nature of that piece of furniture? Yes, absolutely" she admitted calmly, her voice low and even. "I was doing my job, Jack. I followed a lead and I got a result."

"Yes, and you almost got beaten to death for your trouble" he said in a low and husky voice which was heavy with concern. Phryne looked into his eyes.

"I had it under control" she replied gently, finding that her throat was becoming tight and her body felt slightly flushed. The clenching of her stomach completed the symptoms of her guilt and she found herself unable to meet his gaze. He was right. Damn it.

"This time" he responded, leaning on the edge of the desk and looking down upon her. Her bright green eyes shone up at his as she met his gaze. "But the result could have quite easily been different" he replied.

Jack's voice was kind and soothing and devoid of anger or accusation. He was raising perfectly valid, perfectly reasonable concerns with her, and she found that the words cut through her like a knife. She had expected to find evidence, but she had not anticipated that Della would be there. But as they had discussed, their work was a constant reminder of how unpredictable people and situations can be. She agreed with him, he was right, and she felt guilty at the knowledge of what her curiosity could have cost her. Admitting this to Jack was not an issue because of her pride, but because of her fears about how much her life was changing and how restricted her actions had become. She couldn't raise this with him, though, it was too selfish. She could have lost the baby if Della had attacked her, so mentioning her concerns over her rapidly changing lifestyle seemed so inappropriate as to be almost unthinkable. She felt sick with guilt and fear, and found herself devoid of words for a short while, and so she nodded simply in response.

"You're right" she admitted with some difficulty, swallowing hard after she spoke, the words almost choking her. Her gaze faltered slightly and she lowered her eyes from his. "I'm sorry" she added, her words hurried but sincere. Jack felt a pang of guilt at her words and he shook his head, placing his hand on her back and stroking it soothingly. He felt her inhale sharply at the sensation.

"You don't have to apologise" he replied gently, his voice warm and sincere. Phryne bit the inside of her lip and tried to suppress her racing thoughts, nodding weakly and looking back up towards him. "We just need to be more careful" he added. She nodded in response.

"Very well, Jack" she breathed. "What do you suggest?" she asked gently. Jack inhaled sharply and poised himself for the suggestion he had been considering since Collins had told her where she was, knowing that it most certainly would not please her.

"If you need to go to a crime scene, or to any location in relation to a crime you're investigating, I'd like you to take one of my men with you" he said gently. Phryne sighed in response and shook her head lightly.

"Jack, no, I can't-"

"I know it's not ideal for you and I know you absolutely hate the idea" he interjected, his voice warm and gentle. "But what we do is dangerous and unpredictable, and as we cannot anticipate every threat we face we must plan for them accordingly" he explained. "Especially when the risk and need for additional protective measures is required." Phryne sighed once more and closed her eyes for a moment, before inhaling deeply and gathering her thoughts. "I know you are worried about things changing, and that you hate being made to feel like you are not capable of doing something which we both know you are more than able to undertake" he continued. "But this is not a criticism of you or your abilities. It is a precautionary measure which we need to undertake to make sure that you and the baby remain safe" he added gently, his eyes focused nervously on Phryne, who had opened her eyes and was staring at her hands. "I'll even let you pick the attractive officers."

Phryne laughed and looked up at him, finding that a small smirk played on his lips, but his eyes were filled with concern. She considered the points he had made, which were valid and completely justified, and she nodded slowly. She knew she would have to make changes to protect the baby, and this was one of them. Jack was right to suggest it and her love for him and their child made it quite certain that she would accept.

"Alright" she said gently. "Please assemble your most aesthetically pleasing policemen for my selection" she teased, raising an eyebrow and smirking. The nervousness and guilt which had pervaded her features had disappeared, and was replaced with a familiar look of teasing and amusement. Jack smiled.

"I'll bring you their personnel files complete with headshots" he joked. Phryne eased herself off the desk and stood in front of him, her legs against his, their bodies so close he could feel her breath upon his skin.

"I'll hold you to that, inspector" she smiled.

Although Phryne and Jack felt much relieved and assured as they reached an agreement about additional protection for Phryne and the baby during cases, the detectives found themselves facing other pressing matters as the week progressed. The following morning they discussed how, after informing their closest friends of their engagement, there were still people who needed to be told, people they cared about and who would need to be informed of their decision by them, and not the likes of Frederick Burns or his inane publication. The news would not be able to be kept secret for long, and they wanted to be the ones to announce it to the people they cared about. They were also intending on obtaining a marriage license later in the week, and were looking at fixing a date in early April, which was less than three weeks away, meaning that the matter could not be put off for much longer. Therefore, after a brief discussion in which Phryne found herself feeling increasingly anxious, it was decided that they would tell their parents that they were to be married, but that the news of the baby would be concealed from them, as it had been from all of their friends. For the time being, at least.

After Jack left for work that morning Phryne went for a long swim on the beach, bathed, ate a light lunch, went through her correspondence and called a couple of potential clients to arrange that they come to her home to discuss their matters. When she had completed her initial tasks she looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and found that it was almost three o'clock, and she could hardly put the matter off much longer. She released a slow breath, clicked the lid onto her fountain pen and walked slowly into the parlour, approaching her telephone in a manner that reminded her of Dorothy when they first met. She smiled slightly at the memory, which calmed her somewhat, before taking in a deep breath and picking up the receiver.

Phryne's parents were spending the season travelling through many of the cities in Europe which her mother had always wanted to visit, which she suspected was an attempt by her father to apologise to her mother for his behaviour. Before they left England Phryne's mother had telephoned her and provided her with their itinerary and a list of contact details for each city they visited. Phryne had received post cards from Paris, Belgium and Prague, and knew that her parents would currently be exploring Verona before heading to Florence. She checked the contact details her mother had provided her with and placed a call through to their hotel. It was only when the phone hand rung twice that she realised that it would be around 6am in Italy, and had the call not been connected on the third ring she felt quite certain that she would have hung up the phone. Her relief at this prospect was soon quashed by the young, soothing Italian voice which was now speaking to her. Phryne's Italian was not perfect but it was passable, and she politely asked whether her parents were in the hotel; she knew that her mother stayed up late when they were on holiday and rose early, much to her father's horror. She smirked at the thought, which distracted her so much that she was required to ask the receptionist to repeat her last statement. She nodded slowly in understanding as the young woman explained that her parents had attended an opera that evening and had not yet returned, but would Miss like her to ask that they call her as soon as they return? Phryne declined this offer, knowing it would worry her mother, and instead asked that a message be given to Mrs Fisher to contact her the next morning. She asked the receptionist to ensure the message did not reach her mother until the following day, which she assured her she would do. Phryne thanked her and hung up the phone, feeling both unsettled and apprehensive, as she slowly made her way back towards the parlour.

A couple of hours later the phone rang, and Phryne sat up quickly in her seat, turning her head nervously towards the door. She had half risen by the time Mr Butler strolled down the corridor and picked up the receiver. Phryne stood calmly from her seat, inhaled deeply, and stepped out into the corridor, lingering in the doorway as she listened to Mr Butler speak politely and warmly to the caller. Upon hearing her footsteps behind him he slowly lowered the receiver and turned towards her with a gentle smile.

"Your mother is on the telephone for you, Miss" he said kindly. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Thank you, Mr B" she breathed, taking several slow steps forwards and accepting the receiver from him. She swallowed hard and drew the phone closer as Mr Butler walked back into the dining room.

"Hello, mother" Phryne began gently, as her stomach clenched and she suddenly felt flushed with heat.

When Jack returned from the station shortly before dinner, he was greeted by a calm and smiling Phryne as she emerged from the parlour, where she had been working on a couple of potential new cases.

"Ah, Jack" she smiled, as she walked towards him. "Your time is impeccable. Mr Butler has just announced dinner". Jack nodded in understanding and thanked her, hanging up his hat and coat and following her into the dining room.

Phryne watched him curiously as they walked, noticing the nervousness presence in his countenance, the hesitance of his nod, the briefness of his smile. Something was not quite right. Phryne waited until they were seated at the table, served with their first course and left quite alone before raising the subject.

"Jack" she said gently, her voice low and entrancing as she stared at him across the candlelight, "is everything alright?" she asked.

Jack lowered his napkin back onto the table and looked into her eyes. The flicker of surprise which had appeared on his features soon passed, as his knowledge of Phryne's perceptive skills and direct nature silenced any questions he may have as to her methods and quickly made him realise that any denials on his part would be pointless. He had wanted to talk to her after dinner, not hurl the request at her as soon as he entered the house. But she had asked him, and she was watching him across the table with warm and gentle eyes, patiently awaiting his response. Jack nodded.

"I telephoned my mother in Sydney this afternoon" he began. Phryne considered the words for a moment and nodded, smiling at him reassuringly to encourage him to continue. "I knew my sister and her children would be with her for lunch and so I thought I would tell them about our engagement whilst they were together" he explained.

"A sound notion" Phryne commented warmly. "Do go on" she added, as fear and anticipation rose within her.

Phryne had been fearing the reaction of Jack's family more than her own, which she would have considered to be most curious and almost amusing, if it hadn't worried her so. She thought that Aunt Prudence would prove to be the greatest hurdle, but she accepted the news remarkably well. And whilst Phryne could make an educated judgement of how her parents would receive the news, her limited knowledge of Jack's own family meant that such a deduction was problematic, ill-advised and bordering on impossible, which added to her concerns. She knew relatively little about Jack's relatives; she knew that his mother was called Sheila, was widowed and was a former matron at a hospital in Sydney. She knew that he had a sister called Anna whose husband Richard left her just over a year ago, that she had children (was it two or three?), and that she lived in the same street as her mother. Phryne considered this information and found herself worried by not only her ignorance as to Jack's family's take on his engagement to a notorious socialite with a well-document colourful private life, but concerns over how they would feel about her as a person, as the person their beloved Jack wanted to spend his life with. She knew that they had probably read about her in the paper, a most tiresome and worrying way gather facts about someone, but she did not know what (if anything) Jack had told his family about her. Phryne was not one prone to seek people's approval, not since her time in Paris, and so her concern over Jack's family's views on her and their engagement confused and worried her. And that wasn't even taking into account that they would soon need to be informed that she was carrying his child…

"Whilst my mother was surprised at the engagement she was very happy. Genuinely so" he stated with conviction. Phryne felt herself relax slightly at the information, and she nodded gently in response. "My sister was shocked and excitable and firing off many questions in the background which for the life of me I cannot recall" he breathed. Phryne smiled slightly and looked upon him warmly. "After my mother had calmed her and we continued to discuss the matter, she asked-" he paused for a moment, looking into Phryne's eyes as he summoned the words. "My mother and sister would very much like to meet you" he explained gently, a slight nervousness to his tone. "When I told them how soon we were planning on getting married they were very keen to meet you as soon as possible which, I realise, must be quite a daunting prospect" he said, speaking calmly but quickly. "Phryne, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or ambushed and I-"

"Jack" she smiled, her gentle voice causing him to stop talking immediately. "It's fine" she said warmly. "I don't feel uncomfortable or ambushed and I would very much like to meet your family" she stated sincerely. Jack watched her for a moment, his eyes drifting across her face, taking in her calmness and composure.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently. "Because if you aren't ready that is absolutely-"

"Jack" Phryne said again, reaching for his hand and holding it gently with her own as she looked deep into his eyes. "We're planning on marrying in three weeks' time and your family have never met me, of course they're curious and concerned, as they should be. They're looking out for you and that's wonderful" she said warmly. "I hoped that I would have a chance to meet them before the wedding, and I think it would reassure them and us to meet them beforehand" she said gently. Jack held her hand and looked into her eyes, nodding slowly as he considered her words.

"Phryne, are you certain?" he asked gently.

"Of course" she replied. "You've just informed your family that you are soon to be married to a titled woman they've never met, who has a colourful social life which is well documented in the press" she continued, her voice warm and engaging. "It is only natural that they'd want to ensure that they aren't allowing someone they care about so deeply marry a predatory, morphine-addled nymphomaniac". Jack smirked and stifled a small laugh.

"I assure you, Phryne, they think nothing of the sort" he stated with conviction.

"That depends which papers they read" she responded, raising her eyebrows. Jack was about to respond with another witty remark when he detected the concern in her eyes and the apprehension in her tone. He squeezed her hand tighter in his.

"My family have little regard for the society pages" Jack replied. "They don't buy those awful magazines and they certainly wouldn't base their opinion of you on a few pages in a cheap rag" he added gently. Phryne offered him a weak smile.

"But when that's all they have to base their opinion on, you can hardly blame them for believing it and being concerned" she said gently. "I hadn't considered just how difficult this must be for your family, to have the news sprung upon them so-"

"Phryne" Jack interjected, his voice kind but firm. "This isn't difficult for my family, not at all. They were surprised at the news of our engagement but they were happy for me, for us."

"How can they be, Jack? They don't know me" she asked directly, the question she had been attempting to suppress escaping from her lips. Jack's expression softened.

"They know you" he assured her. Phryne considered him for a moment before leaning forward.

"You've told them about me?" she asked, her voice low and curious. "About us?" she asked, her eyes darting across Jack's face. He inhaled sharply.

"Yes" he replied simply. "I talk to them fairly frequently and I have… talked to them about you, I mean, they've been aware that we've been working together for a while now and that we're involved romantically" he added, uncertain how to word what he was trying to say. "My mother is rather… perceptive. It's rather difficult to get anything past her" he explained, lowering his eyes from Phryne's and inhaling deeply. "Last year, after… after the incident in the warehouse" he began tentatively, "I'm not sure you were aware, but I spent a significant amount of time at the hospital whilst you were unconscious. I took time off from the station and did not return home for almost a week."

"I know" Phryne said gently, stroking his hand as he spoke. They hadn't discussed her stabbing since the event, with all the dramatic changes in their lives it had been pushed rather to the back of their minds, and it was hardly an easy conversation for either of them. Phryne waited patiently for Jack to speak.

"My mother couldn't reach me at home and so she tried the station. Hugh explained where I was and why, and she asked what happened" Jack stated. "Hugh explained that I had been attacked and that your actions had saved my life, possibly at the cost of your own" he added, his voice becoming low and husky. Phryne's stomach tightened and she held his hand tighter. "My mother was very concerned about you, about us both I think. She asked Hugh to get me to call her immediately" he stated. Phryne nodded. "She called the day you woke up properly, the day I left the hospital. I received the message when I arrived back at the station that night" he stated, guilt rising within him at the memory of him leaving her. "I told her what had happened and she was very concerned about you" he added. "We spoke for over an hour that night, about what had happened, about… about other things" he continued. Phryne nodded, realising how difficult it was for him to admit this. She continued to hold his hand and watched him with a warm and patient expression. "She had always suspected how I felt for you, but I never specifically told her until that night" he stated. "She asked about you constantly after that. She was very worried about you".

"And you too, I expect" Phryne offered gently. Jack nodded absently in agreement.

"When you were recovering she was relieved, she was so relieved, and she's been asking about you even more ever since" he stated gently, looking up and meeting Phryne's gaze. "So I promise you, Phryne, my mother and sister have absolutely no doubts as to the kind of person that you are, or to how much we mean to each other." Phryne looked into his eyes and nodded as relief flooded her.

"Then I think a meeting between us is long overdue" Phryne said gently, offering Jack a reassuring smile. "Why don't you invite them down for the weekend?" she asked. Jack watched her for a moment.

"Are you sure that wouldn't be too much of an imposition?" he asked gently.

"Of course not, Jack, they're your family" Phryne replied confidently. "They're travelling down from Sydney so it makes sense for them to stay for a weekend, and to get to see us here, as we are" she added. Jack considered her words and held her hand gently in his own.

"That's very generous, Phryne, but it wouldn't just be my mother and sister" he stated gently. "But Anna has three young children." Jack paused and watched as Phryne processed the news, which she did with her trademark calmness and acceptance.

"Then it's a good thing I have three spacious guest rooms" she smiled. "Really, Jack, it's alright" she said sincerely, her voice gentle and completely relaxed. "I think it would be beneficial for us all to spend some time together before the wedding, and a whole weekend would be the perfect opportunity."

"Don't you have commitments this weekend?" Jack thought suddenly.

"Nothing I can't rearrange" Phryne said easily. "Jane is coming home for the weekend too, I'm picking her up on Friday, which is perfect as we can introduce her as well" she said, becoming increasingly more convinced that this was the best course of action, despite her increasing nervousness at the prospect of meeting Jack's family, which was a feeling she would disregard for the moment. "I will speak to Dot and Mr Butler and arrange for the rooms to be made up and extra provisions acquired" she said. "How old are the children?" she asked curiously.

"Daniel is seven, Jacob is five and Caroline is three" Jack replied gently. Something like fear flickered in Phryne's eyes for a fraction of a moment before she quickly regained her composure.

"I'll speak to Dot about what they might like to amuse them during their stay, and if there's anything we can do to make them more comfortable, or any preparations we need to undertake" she stated, becoming acutely aware of her lack of knowledge regarding children, especially as house guests. Although her household had recently taken in Jennifer Daniels and her young daughter Lucy, the prospect of three children of varying ages whom she knew little about and whom would soon be related to her terrified her, but she concealed her concerns and began making a mental note of things she would need to do to prepare herself and her household for their arrival. Jack, who sensed her rising concern and self-doubt placed his hand over hers, which prompted her to turn back and look towards him.

"Phryne" he said gently. "If this is too much-"

"No, Jack, it's not. Of course it's not" she responded reassuringly. "I want to meet your family, and that includes your nephews and your niece" she said gently. "I'm just not used to making arrangements for such young guests. Children are hardly my forte" she said guiltily, the prospect of the arrival of the children reigniting her awareness of her ignorance of them. If she did something wrong whilst they were staying with her, in her home and in her care, how would she or anyone else ever think her capable of looking after their own child? She already had significant doubts herself, which she had been trying to banish from her mind and was determined not to mention to Jack; she'd caused enough changes in his life and produced enough dramas to last several lifetimes, she would not inflict her hysterics or her fears on him again. Jack sensed her rising discomfort and squeezed her hand tighter.

"You are much more capable than you realise" Jack stated with conviction. "I've seen you with children, Phryne. You got Jane to open up to you when she wouldn't even tell me her name, you helped Paddy and his brother who are both flourishing thanks to your assistance, and Lucy absolutely adores you" he continued, speaking gently and with sincerity. He knew from their previous discussions on the subject of their unborn child that she doubted her abilities and knowledge in respect of children, but she had displayed such an affinity with them in all the times they had drifted into her life that Jack hoped she would begin to have faith in herself. He knew that the prospect of having a child terrified her; she doubted her abilities to be a mother, and in all honesty, he also had concerns about his potential as a father. But he had absolutely no doubts about Phryne. "All the children I've seen you with, the children you've helped, trust you instantly and adore you completely" he stated candidly. Phryne looked up at him with an uncertain expression. "You may not believe that children are your forte, but every time they have entered your life you have changed theirs for the better" he continued, as Phryne watched him with a look of concern, her body tensing slightly, her expression nervous. "Your instincts are to protect and care for the people who come into your life, regardless of what you have to do to ensure it, and irrespective of the risk it poses to you" he added gently. "Even if you don't believe that children are your forte, Phryne, people certainly are" he stated with conviction, watching as Phryne inhaled sharply. "And despite their size, their language and their curious habits, children are only people" he said gently. Phryne exhaled sharply.

"Yes, I suppose they are" she said gently, meeting his gaze once more. "Are these ones house trained?" she asked. Jack suppressed a smile.

"House-trained?" he repeated for clarification. "I don't see them as frequently as I'd like to but if memory serves they don't bark in the night, tear up carpets or bite those around them" he stated lightly. "Not that I'm aware, at least." Phryne glared at him and suppressed a laugh.

"That's not what I meant" she replied gently.

"No?"

"No." Jack smiled.

"What did you mean?" Jack asked gently. Phryne watched him as she considered the question. In all honestly she wasn't quite certain what she meant.

"I mean… do they…" she began, faltering as she spoke, as she struggled to find the words for her concerns and queries. "Are they likely to fling each other down the staircase, or take crayons to my first editions, or raid my liqueur cabinet?" she asked, as her mind wandered to every room in her house and the dangers each one possessed. She'd have to remember to lock her arsenal. Securely. And hide it.

"No" Jack replied gently. "Daniel and Jacob sometimes become boisterous but they are generally quite calm and well-behaved. Daniel loves to read and Jacob has a fascination with toy trains, which are both quiet activities which keep them calm and out of trouble" he explained. "Caroline is younger and is still exploring new things, as I understand, and she is a very curious child" he explained. "Obviously the children will be very interested in your house, as it's yours and they haven't been here before, but I'm quite certain that my mother and sister will ensure they don't get into too much trouble" he reassured her.

"Jack, I don't want them to sit in silence in separate corners of the room too afraid to speak and not daring to move" she explained gently. "I just want to make sure that they… that they're alright" she said, not able to expand on her statement. She knew very little about children but knew a great deal about danger and risk, and didn't want them to be exposed to either in her home. Jack smiled.

"It will be fine, Phryne, I promise" he assured her. "Besides, there will be two adults to every child. At least." Phryne inhaled deeply and considered the statement.

"Yes, I suppose that's true" she replied, Jack's words alleviating some of her anxiety. "Thank you, Jack" she said gently, squeezing his hand. Jack considered her for a moment and squeezed back. Before either of them could speak there was a light tap at the door leading to the kitchen, causing them both to turn towards it. Phryne called for Mr Butler to enter, realising as soon as she had done so that neither she nor Jack had touched the delicious chicken soup before them, which had now gone cold. Mr Butler glanced at the bowls and then towards Miss Fisher.

"Are you ready for the main course to be served, Miss?" he asked gently. Phryne turned towards him with an apologetic look.

"Mr Butler, I'm so sorry, Jack and I were having a rather important discussion and we-"

"It's not a problem at all, Miss, please don't worry" Mr Butler said warmly, smiling at her with his trademark paternal smile. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding.

Phryne and Jack sat quietly as Mr Butler cleared away their untouched soup and brought in the main course, a pasta dish which was a favourite of Phryne's. She looked up at Mr B with a gentle smile that he returned, before quietly excusing himself from the room. Phryne's eyes lingered on the door to the kitchen for a few moments. Mr Butler usually prepared this dish for her if she was unwell, not eating much, or had had a particularly trying time recently; all of which were distinct possibilities, especially given the kind and comforting look her had given her when he met his gaze. She wondered which of the three reasons it was on this occasion. Before she could consider the matter further her attention was drawn back towards Jack, who was talking to her once more.

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" he asked kindly. She felt his hand clasp hers gently and she turned to face him. "I know the last few weeks have been difficult, and you're exhausted."

"I'm fine" Phryne returned gently, the much-used phrase falling from her lips automatically. "I'm fine" she said with more confidence, finding Jack's concerned eyes upon her. She turned her hand over and clasped his tightly. "Jack, I would love to meet your family, and I would be honoured if they would stay with us this weekend. Though I understand it is very short notice and they may not be able to due to other commitments" she stated, speaking in a slow, calm manner as she looked into her eyes, doing her best to reassure him. His care and concern for her and their child humbled her, and she felt incredibly protected and loved, but his concern for her also worried her. She didn't want him to spend the next seven months, possibly even the rest of their lives, existing in a worried and anticipatory state. She wanted him to be happy and free, as she hoped to be. She'd meant it when she said she didn't want to trap him, which she meant in both physical and emotional terms. She had to make him believe that she was alright, that she was fine, because he deserved that reassurance. And if she could make him believe it, perhaps she would begin to herself. "I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for all of us, and as we've discussed, we have very little time before the wedding" she explained. "If you have reservations about them coming down then I understand, I shan't force your hand-"

"No, Phryne, that's not it" he assured her, speaking gently as he met her gaze. "They would all like to meet you and I would very much like to introduce you" he stated sincerely. "I just don't want to overwhelm you" he explained. Phryne stared at him and waited patiently for him to continue. "Even now, I can't imagine how difficult these last few weeks have been for you, and so much has changed in the last week alone. Everything is moving very quickly and I don't want you to feel-"

Phryne silenced Jack's sweet ramblings with a gentle kiss upon his lips, before tilting her head to the side slightly and allowing her nose to graze his, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You worry too much, Inspector" she said, smiling warmly against his lips, the scent of her perfume and her proximity to him causing his heart to race. She smiled at the response and leaned back slightly, her eyes meeting his, their hands entwined. "I don't feel overwhelmed, Jack, not at all" she said gently. "If anything, meeting your family before our wedding day would be reassuring" she stated candidly. "I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't" she assured him. "Why don't you call your mother after dinner and ask if they are able to come this weekend? If they are I will speak to Mr Butler and Dot and make the necessary arrangements" she said gently. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright" he responded. "As long as you're sure."

"I am" she responded instantly. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he replied, squeezing her hand in his. She smiled.

"Thank you" she repeated, her words gentle, her expression warm and sincere. She blinked and inhaled sharply. "I think we should actually try to eat this course, Jack, lest we should offend Mr Butler" she explained. Jack nodded and looked warmly upon her, before removing his hands from hers as they began to eat.

Shortly after dessert was served (which Phryne did not feel quite up to eating), Jack turned towards her and asked the question which had been playing on his mind since their conversation that morning.

"Did you speak to your mother today?" he asked gently. Phryne turned towards him and nodded.

"Yes, I did" she replied. Jack surveyed her quickly, noting how calm and relaxed she seemed, which reassured him.

"How was it?" he asked gently. Phryne smiled.

"The words 'darling', 'wonderful' and 'happy' were used on numerous occasions during our telephone conversation" she said with a small smile, her expression calm and relieved. "My mother is very romantic" she explained. "She believes that loving someone isn't something you have to justify, it simply is. I am quite confident she would support my romantic alliance with anyone as long as I loved them" she added. Jack listened and nodded in response.

"She sounds like an incredible woman" Jack replied gently. "And that sentiment sounds familiar." Phryne looked up at Jack and offered him a warm smile.

"Perhaps it does" she agreed, her voice low and soft. "She married my father for love and, despite the many issues it has caused her over the years, I don't believe she ever regretted it. Not for a moment." Jack nodded slowly in response. "And despite the fact that she has never attempted to meddle in my private life or secure my engagement to some entitled young Lord, I think she is reassured by the fact that I will be marrying someone who is kind and dependable and noble" she explained. "Although my mother understands and perhaps even approves of my independence, I think it frightens her" she stated. "I think she's reassured by the fact that I am doing something arguably conventional, because it is you and because it's for love" she continued, her voice becoming low and gentle as she recalled the conversation she had with her mother. "She was upset that she wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding" she said simply, her voice tinged with sadness, which she tried to conceal. "She and my father are touring Europe until the end of the month, and it's unlikely that they'd be able to arrive in Australia in time, especially given my father's fear of flying" she explained.

"I'm sorry" Jack said sincerely. Phryne nodded slightly in response. "Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

"No" she replied instantly, her voice confident and assured as her eyes met his. "I think we've delayed things far too many times already, Jack" she said gently, as Jack stoked her hand tenderly and nodded in understanding. "And we really don't have much time" she added, as the knowledge that her pregnancy would not be able to be concealed for much longer returned to her and made her feel frightened and concerned. "I didn't tell her about the baby" she said suddenly, her voice low and tinged with sadness and guilt. Jack held her hand tighter.

"Would you like to?" he asked gently, his eyes focused upon her. She considered his words for a moment before shaking her head mechanically.

"No" she said simply, the word causing her stomach to clench and her guilt to threaten to overwhelm her. "I don't want her to get the wrong idea, not that I believe she would. She knows how I feel about you" she added with uncharacteristic candour. Jack didn't know much about Phryne's mother, or the relationship they shared, and although they didn't appear to be particularly close they seemed to share several characteristics which made an affinity between them seem both natural and unquestionable, which was perhaps why Phryne appeared to be feeling guilty about not telling her mother about the baby. He nodded in understanding and waited patiently for her to continue. "And I'm not ready" she said quickly, picking up her glass of water and taking a small sip. Jack nodded once more and tenderly stroked her free hand with his thumb.

"Alright" he said gently. "She'll be there for you when you are ready" he assured her. Phryne exhaled deeply and nodded, placing the glass on the table and pushing it away from her. Jack, who sensed Phryne's rising agitation, held her hand firmly in his own and decided to change the subject slightly.

"And how did your father take the news?" he asked. Phryne's expression softened and a small smirk played on Phryne's lips and she looked up at Jack with bright eyes which were alight with mischief.

"I didn't speak to my father, my mother informed him of the engagement whilst I was talking to her" she explained, "though I distinctly recall hearing the words 'the Policeman who she was canoodling with on the airfield?!'" Phryne said, her eyes alight and her expression playful as she spoke. "My mother told him to be quiet on several occasions as we spoke, he was becoming quite animated" she said with amusement.

"He disapproves?" Jack asked, finding himself feeling slightly concerned. Although he knew that Phryne did not hold her father's opinion in the highest of regards, he would not want to come between them, or to further complicate their relationship. Phryne looked up at him and, sensing his concern, adopted a reassuring expression.

"Oh no, Jack, not at all. And I wouldn't care one jot if he did" she replied defiantly. "He's just surprised, that's all" she explained. "I always told him that I would never marry and I think he really did believe me, and so did I" she continued, before fixing her eyes upon Jack's. "Until I met you" she added quietly, a nervous smile playing upon her lips. Jack felt moderately more relaxed and stroked her hand tenderly. "I'd imagine the notion of me marrying a Police officer also fills him with an almost tangible degree of fear, which I find most satisfying" she teased, raising her glass of water to her lips and taking a small sip. Jack smiled in response.

"I'm glad I could oblige" he returned simply.

"So am I, Jack" she replied, placing her glass back upon the table and turning towards him with a small smile. A comfortable silence befell them for a few moments, as they sat together calmly and in perfect harmony. Before either of them could speak Mr Butler re-entered the room and collected their dessert plates. After politely declining the offer of coffee, Phryne and Jack rose from their seats and headed into the hallway. Before they could reach the parlour Phryne stopped and turned towards Jack with a kind expression. "Call your mother, Jack, and see if she and your family are able to come down this weekend" she said gently, offering him a small smile. "I'll be in the parlour" she added, before turning on the spot and heading into the room. Jack watched her as she disappeared from view, considering her words as he did so, before turning on the spot and heading towards the phone. He had learned long ago that some of Miss Fisher's instructions could not be argued with.

A few minutes later he entered the parlour and found Phryne curled up in an armchair with a book by Dorothy Sayers which she had purchased earlier in the week, and which her busy schedule had prevented her from reading. As soon as he stepped into the room she lowered the book and looked up towards him, a gentle smile playing upon her lips.

"My mother and sister were both very grateful for the invitation, and would be delighted to stay with us this weekend" he said as he walked towards her. Phryne smiled up at him.

"That's wonderful" she stated with conviction, rising from her seat and closing her book, which she placed on the table. "I'll just go and speak to Mr Butler and make the necessary arrangements" she added, walking past Jack and heading towards the door.

"Phryne" he called, turning on the spot and reaching for her wrist, causing her to turn towards him expectantly. His eyes met hers and he waited for a moment as he attempted to discern how she was feeling, as she maintained his gaze with confidence. "My mother asks about you constantly, is delighted that we are engaged, and is very much looking forward to meeting you" he stated gently, watching as Phryne inhaled deeply and tensed slightly.

"She doesn't even know me" she replied quietly, the confident mask she had borne all evening faltering slightly. Jack ran his hand down her wrist and clasped her hand in his own.

"She knows that you are kind and brave and incredibly selfless, and she knows how I feel about you" he replied gently, "and sometimes that's enough" he added warmly. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded in response. "She is kind and compassionate and intelligent, and there is no doubt in my mind that she will absolutely adore you".

"Naturally" Phryne responded, feigning arrogance. "I really do need to speak to Mr Butler" she stated gently. "I'll be right back" she added, offering him a small smile.

Jack watched as Phryne disappeared across the corridor and through the dining room, her confident walk and assured manner being betrayed only by the fear in her voice and eyes which she had been desperately trying to conceal. He knew that she was frightened, of being pregnant, of being a mother, of being a wife, and each time he found himself encountering her concern or pain he felt such a strong sense of guilt that it almost consumed him. She was trying to be brave and to convince him that she was fine, with everything, but he knew that she was not. She was scared of the changes in her life but she was even more afraid of admitting that, certainly to him. Jack walked towards the fireplace and rested his hand upon the mantel, allowing the silence of the room to facilitate his thought process, as he tried to figure out how best to reassure and comfort the bravest woman he had ever known.


	37. Chapter 30

Phryne and Jack stayed up late that evening, discussing the arrangements for the upcoming weekend before sitting together and reading as soft jazz music played in the background. It was clear to Jack that Phryne was not ready to talk about what was concerning her, and although it was unquestionably related to her pregnancy, he did not want to push her; by agreeing to have a Police escort to future crime scenes (which she assented to much more readily than he had anticipated), he felt quite certain that she would already be struggling with fears over her independence on top of her pre-existing concerns. Knowing that she adored music and had been wanting to read her Dorothy Sayers novel for several days now, he was relieved when Phryne agreed to his suggestion, picking up the tome from the table and sitting beside him on the chaise lounge, leaning against him as she continued with the fifth chapter. Jack spent the evening reviewing a couple of case files which the Commissioner wanted to discuss with him in their meeting the following week, and by the time he had read them both Phryne was already asleep against him. He sat perfectly still for a short while, admiring her calm expression, exquisite perfume, and ethereal beauty. It was only when the clock struck eleven that he felt compelled to wake her and ensure she spent the night in her own bed as opposed to the parlour. Phryne hummed lightly in response and allowed him to draw her to her feet, linking her arm through his and leaning against his arm as he led her up the staircase.

Phryne slept soundly that night, enjoying a deep and dreamless sleep which, in ordinary circumstances, would have ensured that she woke feeling refreshed and invigorated. However, as Phryne had discovered a few weeks ago, and was continuing to realise, these were not ordinary circumstances.

Phryne woke from her sleep shortly after eight o'clock in the morning, not by choice or satiation, but by the rising feeling of nausea which was building up inside her. She was lying on her side and facing the window, feeling the cool breeze on her face, the warm glow of the morning sun upon her skin. Although she was facing in the other direction from where he lay and had her eyes closed, she knew immediately that Jack was no longer in bed with her. He rose much earlier than she did and would quietly get himself ready and head downstairs so as not to disturb her. And although she missed his warmth, his presence, his strong and beautiful body lying beside her own, on mornings like this where she woke feeling so unwell she found herself almost grateful for his absence.

Phryne took in several deep breaths, kept her eyes firmly closed, and hoped that this would quell the sickness she felt in the pit of her stomach, which was becoming an all too familiar sensation. After about a minute Phryne realised that her nausea would not be subsiding any time soon, and she sighed lightly as she threw the blankets aside and walked tiredly to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her as she stepped into the cool room.

Phryne put one hand on the sink to steady herself and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing on regaining her composure, as her upright position caused her head to spin and her nausea to rise. Although this was something she had been experiencing for over a week and she had resigned herself to the fact that it would continue, Phryne found herself feeling disappointed; she had not been sick in almost three days, and the feelings of nausea she had experienced since had been relatively minor and easy to control. She was even beginning to recover her appetite. And now she stood on the cold tiled floor of her bathroom, taking in several steadying breaths as she attempted to battle the rising feeling of nausea, not daring to open her eyes in case she found that the room would still be spinning, which would undoubtedly lead to her spending at least a small part of the morning bent over the white porcelain before her and retching violently. After spending several minutes standing perfectly still in the bathroom as she attempted to control her rising feeling of sickness, it seemed apparent that Phryne's unsettled stomach was simply taunting her; for the moment, at least. Phryne took in one final deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, finding the room brighter than she had anticipated, and rubbing her eyes tiredly to remedy this. She inhaled sharply and turned towards the shower, turning it on and slowly shedding her clothes, as she placed her hand beneath the water and felt it quickly become hot. Perhaps a refreshing shower would make her feel, if not less nauseous, more human.

However, her dream was not to be realised. After showering and dressing herself in a red skirt and jacket and a white silk blouse, Phryne found herself walking slowly down the staircase with her hand upon the bannister, each movement controlled and gradual, as her head spun, her nausea persisted, and her body was overcome by a dizzying and uncomfortable heat. By the time she reached the middle of the stair case she could hear Jack's voice from the left, and quickly judged that he was on the phone. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it, trailing her hand down the bannister and standing up tall as she reached the bottom of the stairs, turning to face him with a gentle smile as he hung up the phone.

"Good morning" she said pleasantly, hoping that her disarming smile would distract both of them from how unwell she was currently feeling. She had spent a significant part of the past couple of weeks feeling nauseous, but this was the worst that she had felt yet. And she had absolutely no intention of letting Jack know that. Unfortunately for her, as Jack looked up from the phone and faced her with a gentle expression, his faltering smile and concerned eyes revealed that her attempts to conceal her nausea were already unsuccessful. Her stomach clenched.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, his concerned eyes drifting across her face as he walked towards her. "You're very pale" he added, placing his hand upon her head, his eyes widening at how warm she felt. She had looked pale before, but now her skin was much lighter than he had ever seen, which was highlighted by her red clothing. His eyes met hers and she held his gaze confidently.

"I'm fine" Phryne replied, her voice low and gentle, as she placed her hand over his and drew it away from his face. "I just feel slightly nauseous, that's all. It's nothing" she assured him. Jack watched her for a few moments and appeared to be considering her words. "Was the phone call for you or me?" she asked, desperately wanting to discuss something other than her nausea. They had a lot to plan with the wedding, the arrival of Jack's family and the return of Jane for the weekend; she didn't have time to be unwell, and she absolutely refused to be, especially as she felt quite certain that if Jack believed she wasn't feeling well he would suggest rearranging the weekend, which was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to meet Jack's family and reassure him, them and even herself, that everything was going to be quite alright. Jack stared into her eyes for a moment, and appeared to be considering whether he should abandon their previous conversation. Phryne saw the moment that he realised his attempts to discuss how she was feeling would be fruitless, and his expression became slightly solemn, causing her to feel a pang of guilt.

"For me" he answered gently. "Although I suppose it could be for us both" he reasoned, the statement piquing Phryne's interest. "Hugh called me from the station. A body has been found outside a pub in Little Lonsdale which, admittedly, is hardly an unusual occurrence" he added solemnly. Phryne nodded. "But the scene is attracting the attention of many local public houses and the patrons and workers of various places of little repute in the street" he explained. Phryne nodded. She could very well imagine how interested those in brothels, both the workers and the patrons, would be in a murder. An increased presence would certainly hinder a Police investigation, and could even lead to fresh breakouts of violence between the locals and Police, the former of whom had nothing but disdain for the constabulary. Phryne inhaled sharply and felt slightly relieved at this potential new distraction.

"Then it would be prudent to solve the crime as quickly as possible, and prevent any further acts of violence from occurring" she reasoned. Jack sighed.

"For today, at least" he responded with resignation. He lifted his head and met her gaze, his deep and honest eyes gazing into hers, as she looked up at him with interest, her eyes alight at the thought of their latest mystery. "Are you sure you feel up to it?" Phryne rose her eyebrow in response and offered him a warm smile.

"I always feel up for a murder, Jack" she responded teasingly, smiling at him once more before turning around and heading towards the coat stand, where she selected her red cloche and handbag. "Shall we?" Jack watched as Phryne put on her cloche and checked her handbag, and slowly walked towards her, watching her with concern. He reached for his coat and hat and they left together, heading for Phryne's Hispano, as he gave her the address and they headed towards the scene.

Phryne pulled up outside one of the more run down and uninviting public houses in Little Lonsdale Street, which really was saying something. The building was large and old, with broken glass in the windows, missing tiles on the roof, and wear patterns and deep gouges in the door from where angry punters had fought for re-entry after being (surprising) forced to leave. The Holly Head was renowned for having a foul-tempered barkeeper, unsavoury regulars and serving girls whose lack of attire made even some of the local punters blush. As Phryne got out of the car and slammed the door behind her, and made her way slowly towards the cordoned off scene, she considered how it seemed perfectly fitting for a body wreathed in a bloodied sheet to be lying in front of this godforsaken hellhole. In fact, she imagined it wouldn't have seemed quite right without one.

The area had been cordoned off by Hugh, who was presently raising his hands to a scantily-clad crowd, consisting of local girls, punters, tradesmen and drunks. The crowd was becoming increasingly interested in the scene, which was being guarded by no less than half a dozen Police officers, who were either taking statements from a handful of people on the other side of the scene or patrolling the exterior to ensure that none of the curious locals got too close; an unenviable job indeed.

Jack walked briskly up to the scene, held his warrant card in the air and called the baying crowd to attention, explaining the situation, the problem, and the consequences of their obstructive attitude. They turned towards him with looks of mingled fear and disgust, many of them recognising this veteran officer as having raided their establishments and introducing many of them to the less than hospitable cells in City South Police Station. Not keen to make their acquaintance again, and knowing that Inspector Jack Robinson would gladly ignore those wishes, the crowd dispersed, groaning and grumbling and uttering obscenities under their breaths (some of which were aired significantly louder than a whisper). Phryne watched with great interest as the people separated and walked away, heading far enough to be out of the way but remaining close enough to see what was going on. She turned back to Jack with a small smile. She was impressed.

"Nicely done, Inspector" she commended, her smile lighting up her features but not quite concealing her startling pallor. Jack nodded gently in response and watched as Phryne greeted Hugh and walked towards the scene.

Jack watched as Phryne walked up to one of his officers, who greeted her with a polite smile and instantly engaged her in conversation. Jack smirked, suppressed an eye roll, and walked up behind her. Upon seeing his senior officer the young constable adopted a formal tone and severe expression, which under any other circumstances than a murder would have appeared almost comical.

"Constable Reynolds" Jack greeted politely. The officer nodded.

"Sir" he responded. Phryne turned towards Jack, her eyes meeting his, imploring him to be merciful. Jack complied.

"What happened?" Jack asked, watching the officer with keen interest. The constable swallowed hard and gathered his thoughts before speaking.

"The victim is Andrew Volerton, sir" he began. "Thirty-six years old, five eleven, brown hair, brown eyes" he continued. Jack nodded and the officer continued to speak. "He is a regular patron of the Holly Head, Sir, according to the barkeeper and some of the regulars" he added, indicating towards a trio of individuals with his pencil, who were presently being interviewed by a couple of officers. "He was there last night, sir, until about one o'clock in the morning" he continued. "Mr Crillick, the gentleman over there in the brown hat and orange tie, saw him leave through the back at around that time, and he wasn't seen since" he explained. "His body was found at 7am this morning outside the pub" he stated. "He's been bottled, sir. Deep cuts to his torso and stomach, and lacerations to his face" he explained.

"How can you be sure it was a bottle?" asked Phryne curiously, as she attempted to ignore the strong scent of cheap beer and tobacco, which were doing absolutely nothing for her nausea. She breathed in through her nose and attempted to compose herself.

"He had a chunk of brown glass lodged in his side, Miss" he officer replied politely. Phryne nodded.

"And sir, we believe we have found a potential suspect" Constable Reynolds added, turning towards his superior office as he spoke. "His name is Martin Abercrombie, twenty three years old, regular patron" he explained. "He's in the back of the car now, Sir, with Constable Davison" he continued. "I found him in the alley behind the pub when I was securing the scene. He's roaring drunk, covered in blood, and murmuring about how he had it coming" he stated.

"Good work, Constable" Jack commended, causing the man to release a small breath and appear visibly relieved. "Let's take a look at him, shall we Miss Fisher?" Jack asked.

Phryne, who had spent the last minute or so watching the other officers interview the men outside the pub, whilst also attempting not to smell any of the pungent smells of alcohol, sex and degradation which one always associated with Little Lonsdale Street, turned towards Jack and nodded in agreement, walking ahead of him towards the Police car. Jack nodded at the relieved officer before him and followed her.

The sound of Phryne's heels on the ground alerted the officer who was guarding the suspect to Phryne's presence, and just as he turned around to tell what he assumed to be another prostitute to back off or be arrested, he found himself staring into her bewitching gaze, the beautiful woman before him who he recognised instantly, despite never having actually seen her in person before. She was even more stunning than in the pictures in the press. He could see why his boss liked her.

"Good morning, Constable" Jack breathed, his keen eyes observing the way he was staring at his fiancée.

"Good-good morning, Sir" he stammered in response. If Phryne hadn't been feeling so wretched she would have almost been amused by this exchanged. But instead, she inhaled deeply and walked closer to the car, which was emitting such a strong stench of cheap liquor that Phryne found herself wondering whether it was possibly for her to become drunk merely due to her proximity to him.

"Mr Abercrombie?" she asked gently, which appeared to rouse the sleeping drunk, who turned towards her. He had blonde hair, pale blue eyes and was as thin as a rake. His face was reddened with alcohol and bruised with signs of day-old punches. His nose had been broken at least once and he was missing several teeth. As he pushed himself drowsily from the back seat and stared at Phryne with those pale eyes, his body unstable, the man clearly feeling dizzy and unsteady, the female detective observed how he looked just as she felt. As he turned to face her he placed one hand on the side of the car, pushing himself towards her and showing his face to the light. The bright morning light struck his light blue shirt and revealed the smears of blood which trailed crimson patterns across the cheap fabric, which appeared to have been caused by him wiping his hands upon it. Phryne was just observing how there were no signs of blood splatter when the inebriated young man spoke.

"An angel!" he proclaimed, staring at Phryne and reaching a hand out towards her. Phryne felt Jack step up close behind her.

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" Phryne said evenly, raising an amused eyebrow as she spoke. The man smiled at the comment, not seeming to have heard a word she said, and leaned back against his seat where he promptly fell asleep. Phryne exchanged a look with Jack before they both turned towards the constable. "You believe this man is the killer?" questioned Phryne, inhaling deeply as she spoke. The constable stared at her, baffled, and then turned towards his boss with an equally confused expression.

"The bloodstains on his shirt are from him rubbing his hands upon it" Jack explained gently. "If he was our killer he would be covered in blood spatter, and there is none on him" he added, keeping his voice low and even. "And given his current level of intoxication I'd imagine he was even more imbibed in the early hours of the morning, when our victim was most likely killed" Jack continued. "This man couldn't raise an eyebrow let alone a broken bottle to slash a man to death" he explained. "He's a very small, slight man, and from the size of the body beneath the sheet our victim was clearly large and stocky, and undoubtedly more than a match for a skinny drunk" he added. The constable, who had been nodding at intervals during Jack's speech, sighed and swallowed hard. "But obviously we can't dismiss him simply on conjecture" Jack added kindly. "And I think the safest place for him right now is the station" he stated. "Take him to a cell, constable, and Miss Fisher and I will interview him when we return" he ordered. The constable nodded immediately in agreement.

"And get him some strong black coffee and breakfast" Phryne advised. The constable nodded at her, offered them his thanks, and then promptly disappeared into the driver's seat, taking his unlikely suspect to the station.

"Drunken men can still inflict lethal blows, Jack" Phryne stated, as she took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Her head was spinning once more and she felt uncomfortably hot. Jack watched her for several moments, noting her paleness, the brightness of her eyes, the tension in her body.

"Not without covering themselves in blood spatter" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I quite agree" she breathed, her eyes focused on a spot in front of them both, her expression vacant and unreadable. Just as Jack stepped towards her and placed his hand on her back, she blinked herself out of her stupor and turned towards him. "Let's go and see the body, shall we?" she said, inhaling sharply and walking towards the bloodied sheet. Jack watched her as she walked and followed close behind her, his eyes drifting across her with concern. He inhaled sharply and followed her across the road, standing beside her as she reached the body and its attendant officer.

Phryne bent down beside the body and slowly withdrew the white sheet, her eyes scanning the man's face, neck and torso as the material drifted lightly across his battered body. The man was in his mid to late thirties, dark hair, thin lips and a ruddy complexion. He was tall and muscular, and even in death his face bore a strong and wilful expression, which was completely contrasted by the extensive bruising to his face and the jagged stab wounds across his torso; someone had beaten him and stabbed him, and clearly wanted him dead. The smell of blood and alcohol was heavy in the air and, based on her own expert senses, Phryne noted the strong scent of single malt whiskey coming from the body, the good kind. Whoever he was, she reasoned, at least he had taste. But as the blood, alcohol and surrounding scents formed a medley which challenged Phryne's unsettled stomach, she let out a long breath and drew the material back over the corpse, before standing on her feet and turning towards Jack, whose eyes were focused upon her.

"We won't know until after the autopsy, of course, but it appears that one of the stab wounds penetrated his heart" she said gently. "I'd imagine that was the case of death, or at least a significant contributing factor" she added. Jack nodded in agreement, his eyes drifting from her face to a space behind her.

"And here is the man in question now" he said, watching as a white haired man in his late fifties got out of the front of the vehicle and approached the scene.

The doctor approached the body, greeted Jack politely and nodded politely towards Phryne, to whom he managed to force out a curt "Miss Fisher", with slightly more formality than was necessary, followed by an almost imperceptible nod of the head. Phryne smiled gently at him and returned the form of address.

"Dr Evans" she said, the man's misogyny and arrogance doing nothing to allay her rising feelings of nausea. She could feel his eyes drifting over her as they did all people, dead and living, as though they were a specimen he would very much like to dissect. Based on an incident in the mortuary several months ago where Phryne had corrected the noted physician and pointed out an error on his part, she judged that in this particular case, the doctor may well wish to see her at the other end of a scalpel. She was drawn from her musing by the feeling of his intense gaze upon her, causing him to look up at him directly, and consider how he looked very much like an owl.

"I do hope this scene isn't too distressing for you, Miss Fisher" Dr Evans said in a low voice. Phryne was about to issue a witty remark in response when he added, "you are looking rather pale." Phryne closed her mouth and suppressed her concern at the remark, recovering herself instantly and staring at the doctor with her bright green eyes.

"Not at all, Dr Evans" she replied sweetly, her eyes meeting his. "I have seen many dead men in my time" she added, her voice low and flat. The doctor stared at her for a moment, blinked, them grunted in response and turned his attention to the body in question, mercifully abandoning the subject of Phryne's pallor. However, as Phryne turned towards Jack, the concern in his eyes revealed that it was clear that the subject was not one which he would so easily dismiss. "Shall we have a word with those gentleman by the door?" Phryne asked keenly, walking towards the men and Police officers in question before Jack could formulate a response.

By the door were two men who were talking to an officer, albeit very reluctantly, providing non-committal and abstract answers to even the most simple of his questions. Upon the arrival of Phryne Fisher and Inspector Robinson the men paused, stared at her appraisingly, smirked, and then returned their attention to the constable. Phryne was used to such looks, certainly in this part of town. But that did not mean that she would stand them.

"Gentlemen" she said sweetly, forcing a smile as she address the two men. One was tall with dark hair and blue eyes, a battered cap and thread-bare grey suit (at least, a pair of trousers and matching waistcoat), and his associate was of a similar description but dressed in brown. The grey-suited man was staring at Phryne with a slightly surprised expression, his eyes low as they drifted over her body in such a way that she had to suppress a small shudder. The brown-suited man, however, seemed more restrained than his associate, and managed to actually focus on Phryne's face as she addressed them. The constable, upon recognising her voice and catching sight of the Inspector, turned to the side and watched the exchange with interest. "I'm Phryne Fisher, and this is Inspector Robinson" she stated, watching as both men blanched at the introduction of Jack. "We're investigating the death of poor Mr Volerton" she explained, her eyes drifting from one man to the other. "I don't suppose either of you would happen to know anything about it?"

"Nah, not me" responded the brown-suited man quickly, nervousness creeping into his tone. Phryne considered him for a moment and nodded, before turning his attention to his friend.

"And you?" she asked. The man snorted in response.

"Answer the lady's question, Alfred" prompted Jack, causing Phryne to turn towards him.

"You know this man?" she asked gently.

"Oh yes" Jack said, his eyes drifting from Alfred to Phryne, then back to the man in question. "Alfred Leighton, barman at this wonderful establishment" he added drily. "He is married with two children, his favourite drink is neat whiskey, and his hobbies include armed robbery, grievous bodily harm and habits which have caused considerable interest from the Vice squad" he stated. Alfred Leighton gave Jack such a look of disdain Phryne almost withdrew her revolver. However, a moment or so later it was quite clear that such action would not be necessary.

"So you say, Robinson" the man spat, pointing his finger accusingly at Jack, who stared back at him with a calm expression. "You set me up for that job down Collins Street" he accused. Jack rose his eyebrows at the remark and responded with something which was both witty and astute, and which Phryne missed completely, due to her attention being on the man's injured forearm. Phryne watched as the cuff of his moth-eaten shirt moved back to reveal a three-inch cut from his wrist up to his forearm, which was bloodied and raw, which matched perfectly with his cut and bruised knuckles. Phryne's eyes drifted up to meet his.

"How did you hurt your arm Mr Leighton?" she asked gently, taking a step forward as she continued to hold his gaze. "It looks quite sore." Leighton swallowed hard and inhaled deeply.

"Got it when I was fixin' a broken door" he replied gruffly. Phryne hummed in response.

"The door put up a considerable fight, I take it" she commented, lowering her eyes to his hands once more and then looking back up into his eyes, "given the bruising and scrapes to your knuckles" she added in a low voice. She felt Jack step up behind her as the man before her sagged his shoulders.

"I got that breakin' up a fight last night at the bar, didn't I Jerry?" he asked, turning towards grey suit, who nodded slowly and then verbally confirmed the story.

"Of course you did" Jack replied drily. "But until we can confirm that story from someone who isn't in your back pocket, you'll be coming to the station with us" Jack stated authoritatively. "Constable" he said, turning to the officer who had been interviewing the men a few minutes before, "take Mr Leighton to the station for questioning, please. I'll be there directly." The officer nodded and cuffed the man, who was protesting and yelling profanities even as he was driven out of Little Lonsdale Street. Phryne, who had not heard such colourful language recently, was impressed.

As Phryne watched the car drive away she felt her head beginning to spin as her stomach churned. She inhaled deeply and turned away from Jack, staring at the body on the ground and watching the doctor as he advised two men in dark suits on how to place him into the back of the van for transportation, when her attention was called by the inspector.

"You think Mr Leighton is our man?" Jack asked, more to prompt conversation than anything. Phryne blinked and turned towards him.

"I think he has to account for his injuries" she said simply. "And the absence of his jacket."

"His jacket?" Jack asked. Phryne nodded.

"That is a three piece suit, Jack. It wasn't particularly warm last night and so I'd imagine the man in question had a matching jacket" she said, exhaling slowly in an attempt to quell her rising nausea. "The absence of which is notable" she continued, meeting Jack's gaze, "especially if it had to be discarded or hastily destroyed as a result of being saturated in the victim's blood" she added. "He smelled very slightly of smoke, and from his fingers and teeth he doesn't appear to be a smoker, so perhaps he has been disposing of incriminating evidence" she opined. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I'll have my men search the pub, alleyways and general vicinity for any signs" he replied, summoning an officer towards him and issuing the instruction.

Jack turned back towards Phryne, who was still worryingly pale, and appeared to be taking a series of deep breaths. Her eyes were bright and her lips deep red, which made her appear paler still. He knew she wouldn't discuss it, and would deny feeling unwell if he asked her, the question itself possibly overwhelming her. Whilst he knew that he would not be able to convince Phryne to spend the rest of the day resting at home even though she may have already solved the crime, there were things he could do to make her more comfortable. And getting her out of Little Lonsdale Street, which smelled of alcohol, blood, vomit and despair, was certainly one of them.

"Why don't we head back to the station?" he said casually. "I'd quite like to interview Mr Leighton before the autopsy comes in, and I'm sure you wouldn't refuse an invitation to attend." Phryne looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Oh Jack, how romantic" she replied sardonically. "What girl could refuse such a proposition?" she teased, linking her arm through his as they walked back towards the car.

Phryne and Jack spent the next hour and a half in a small, hot interview room with the delightful Mr Leighton, who considered his detention and questioning to be a personal slight and completely unwarranted. He denied any and all involvement in the death of Mr Volerton, repeated his previous excuses of how he had sustained his current injuries, and made several comments about the laziness of the constabulary and their association with "whores and bitches who aren't no better than they ought to be", his eyes drifting to Phryne as he uttered the final words "even if they're wearing a pretty dress". He was clearly satisfied with his 'witty' remark, his eyes lighting up as a smirk played on his revolting lips, and his attitude, his evasiveness and the fact that Phryne was feeling flushed and increasingly nauseous prompted her to rise from her seat and glare at him for a few moments, before uttering the words "it's a suit, you idiot" and promptly leaving the room. Jack, surprised by the sudden but apt action of Miss Fisher, remained seated for long enough to catch a glimpse of the crushed look on Mr Leighton's face as his remark was not appreciated and the woman he issued it to dared to respond, before rising from his own seat, asking a constable to take the man back to the cells until his flimsy alibi could be corroborated, and set off to find Miss Fisher.

Phryne stepped out of the interview room feeling dizzy and uncomfortably warm, her stomach clenching and feeling increasingly unsettled as she slowly made her way to the sanctuary of Jack's office. She was tired and dizzy and incredibly hot, and that loathsome creature in the interview room had frayed her very last nerve. She sat down slowly in the seat opposite Jack's desk, not feeling up to perching herself on her patented spot, before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Phryne had never been one to be overly concerned about vomiting and sickness, certainly not her own, but she was becoming increasingly frustrated by the fact that she was feeling unwell and it was not coming to fruition. At least when one vomited one was granted a temporary release, a reprieve; as much as she was loathe to admit it, she would give almost anything now to be violently sick for a few minutes and then recover and go back to being a functional human being once more. But it seemed that her body wished to deny her this, and had instead decided on torturing her for the entire day. She felt uncomfortable, unsettled and very unwell, which was affecting her concentration and her patience, which were two of her most essential qualities. She kept her eyes firmly closed and lowered her head into one hand, attempting to take in several breaths to compose herself which she hoped would allay her nausea and perhaps even stop the room from spinning.

Phryne was so engaged in attempting to compose herself that she scarcely registered the sound of the door quietly opening behind her; indeed, she was only alerted to the presence of another person in the room when she heard light steps on the ground beside her, prompting her to open her eyes and lift her head a little too quickly, causing the room to continue to spin as her stomach clenched in protest at her quick action. Phryne inhaled sharply and sat up straight in her seat just as Jack reached her side, lowering his hand and offering her something, which caused her to smile gently in response.

"Thank you" she said quietly, accepting the large glass of water and ice, which she drew slowly to her lips, taking a few tentative sips and hoping that her stomach would allow her to retain the liquid. She felt the cold liquid stream down her throat, soothing her instantly, and cooling her slightly. She lowered the glass from her lips and looked up at Jack, who was leaning against his desk and watching her with concern. "I'm fine" she said gently, answering the question which they both knew he knew better than to ask. Jack did not respond immediately, and instead watched her for a few moments, his eyes drifting over her pale and clammy skin before nodding slowly. The hand she was using to hold the cup in trembled slightly, and she drew it once more to her lips, closing her eyes as she took several more sips.

"So what do you think about Mr Leighton?" Phryne asked gently, holding the glass in both hands and looking up towards Jack. She knew this couldn't be easy for him, knowing she wasn't feeling well but understanding that she refused to be treated as though she were; she wasn't ill, after all. And she was telling the truth. She was fine. "From what you said outside the pub in Little Lonsdale Street it sounds like he has quite the record" she added, hoping that engaging him in conversation and displaying her ability to ignore her nausea and focus on the case would reassure him that she was fine. They both knew that it would not. Jack considered this very dilemma just as she did, and inhaled deeply.

"He certainly does" he replied, which relieved Phryne slightly, and prompted her to offer him a small smile. "He's been of interest to the Police since he was eleven and has a record greater in size than your closet."

"Surely not" she teased, drawing the water to her lips once more and continuing to sip. Jack suppressed a small smile and watched as the cold water seemed to revitalise her slightly. If only it would bring some colour back into her cheeks…

"I'm afraid so" he responded. "The majority of his crimes are violent. He is an angry man prone to jealousy with a terrible temper."

"A dangerous combination" Phryne muttered.

"Indeed" he replied. She inhaled deeply.

"Do we know much about the victim?" she asked curiously. Jack shook his head.

"Single, unmarried, dock worker" Jack responded. "From what my officers have told me about their initial canvassing for witnesses, the victim was a pleasant bloke who liked a drink but was always friendly enough" he breathed. "He didn't frequent any of the local establishments, which they found odd" he added.

"Perhaps he had a wife?" Phryne asked.

"No wedding ring" Jack countered.

"That doesn't mean no wife" Phryne returned. Jack considered the point and nodded.

"I'll contact Hatch, Match and Dispatch and find out" he replied. Phryne exhaled deeply and leaned back slightly in her seat, her bright eyes adopting a weary expression for a moment, as she appeared to be lost in thought. She snapped herself out of her stupor in mere seconds, lowering her shoulders and looking up at Jack with her trademark look of determination and intelligence, which never failed to utterly unnerve him.

"Do you have the witness statements from the men who were interviewed?" she asked.

"I do" Jack responded, picking up several files from his desk. "As well as their Police records."

"How interesting" Phryne breathed, her eyes alight, as she accepted some of the files from Jack. Their eyes met as he handed them over, and Phryne watched as the man who cared deeply for her well-being once more demonstrated that he would not limit her, that he would never try to change who she was, regardless of the circumstances. Her eyes warmed and her expression softened. "Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely. Jack smiled gently in response.

"You are quite welcome, Miss Fisher" he replied. "I'll make the necessary calls immediately."

An hour or so later Jack had called various official institutions and discovered that the victim was not married, he lives alone in a house in Yarra which he inherited from his grandmother, and had never been in trouble with the Police which, considering the fact that he was found in the nastier area of Little Lonsdale Street, was surprising in itself. Phryne spent the time reading over the eight witness statements which had been obtained and typed up, all of which varied considerably and provided little relevant information. Jack had received information from a bright-eyed young cadet that a fire in an alleyway three streets away from the murder site had been discovered by one of the constables, and it appeared that someone had poured cheap wine over a jacket and set it alight. He speculated that the early morning rain had put the fire out earlier than intended, thus saving some of evidence. The item in question was badly burned but there were visible traces of what appeared to be blood on it, and it was currently with the forensics team. Jack commended the cadet and thanked him for the update, before returning his attention to the witness statements, which appeared to be even more useless than the ones usually obtained from that delightful location.

Phryne spent the hour engrossed it her work which proved a welcome distraction from her sickliness, and she found herself feeling less dizzy in Jack's cool in Jack's ventilated office, and despite her stomach still being unsettled and nausea pervading her entire body, at the moment it was bearable. Just. As she was reading the penultimate page of the final statement, there was a familiar knock on the door which caused both her and Jack to turn towards it, as the inspector called for the person to enter. The door opened and Hugh Collins stepped into the room, his eyes focusing upon Inspector Robinson, who was sat behind his desk.

"Dr Evans just called, Sir" he explained, one hand on the door as he leaned into the room. "He says that he has just concluded the autopsy and was wondering if you would like to discuss the matter with him." Jack nodded in response.

"Indeed I would" Jack replied. "Thank you, Collins" he added. Hugh nodded in understanding, smiled at Miss Fisher, and promptly left the room, closing the door behind him. Phryne turned towards Jack.

"No time like the present" she said chipperly, as she rose from her seat and turned towards the door. As soon as she was standing upright Phryne realised that she had moved too quickly, as her dizziness returned to her and almost caused her to falter. As soon as she rose it felt like pressure had travelled up her body and up to her head, where it pounded heavily, compelling her to either sit down or fall down, but Phryne Fisher refused to do either. Instead, she took in a deep breath and placed a hand on the back of her chair to steady herself, as she felt the familiar sensation of sickness rising within her. She closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to compose herself, and before she could open them again she felt Jack beside her, one hand on her lower back, the other reaching for her free hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, permitting himself the question, as he looked at Phryne with concern. For the second time that day he considered suggesting that he take her home, but he knew that she would refuse and, even if he insisted, probably make her own way to the morgue. And she'd get there first. At least if he was with her he could make sure she was alright. Phryne opened her eyes and turned towards him (slowly this time) and offered him a gentle smile.

"I'm fine" she replied, her voice quiet but confident. "I just stood up too quickly, that's all" she explained, holding onto Jack's hand as she looked up into his eyes. He was staring at her with those honest, compelling eyes of his that made her feel safer and more protected than she ever cared to admit, but for a moment she allowed herself to become completely lost in them. The moment, however, was painfully brief, and she blinked herself out of her reverie and smiled gently up at him once more. "Come on" she encouraged, lowering their hands and removing hers from his. "We mustn't keep Dr Evans waiting" she said lightly.

"Heaven forbid" Jack breathed, lowering his hand from Phryne's back and opening the door for her, as he picked up his hat and coat and followed her out of the station.

Although Jack did not argue with Phryne's desire to attend the Morgue with him, he did request that she allow him to drive them in her Hispano. Phryne, whose car was one of her most treasured possessions, granted him permission immediately, though did take the liberty of providing a rather graphic description of what would happen if he so much as scratched her motor car. His comment about the irony of her issuing such a statement to a Policeman when considering her own reckless driving was met with a bright smile as she got into the passenger seat (a practice which felt incredibly odd and made her feel slightly nervous), as Jack started the engine and drove them to the Morgue.

Phryne spent the entirety of the brief journey facing out of the window, allowing the cool air to rush towards her and cool her burning skin. She found that the manner of Jack's driving was very soothing and manageable given her current delicacy, not that she would admit it, of course; she couldn't actively encourage careful driving. Perish the thought! But Jack's driving granted her the time and opportunity to consider her current feeling of nausea. She was still feeling slightly light headed, but noticed that this decreased considerably when she was sitting down. She leaned against the cool seats and closed her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts and attempting to soothe her stomach, which felt incredibly delicate. Phryne let out a deep breath through her nose and placed her hand subconsciously over her stomach, and resolved to ignore the nausea she was currently experiencing, which was unlikely to come to fruition anyway, and go about her day as she always would. She knew that there would need to be changes to her lifestyle during and after her pregnancy, but she would not allow a mere bout of sickness to dictate her actions. She had been experiencing nausea for the past couple of weeks and had handled it fine, not allowing it to interrupt her day to day life, and she had no intention of allowing it to start now. Even if she was feeling worse than she had done before…

Phryne's eyes snapped open as she felt the car stop, and she found herself staring at the familiar building before her, which was grey and old and miserable and depressing. She took in one final breath of the closest thing she would find to fresh air for some time now, and opened her door and stepped onto the pavement just as Jack reached her side. Phryne smiled up at him, walked confidently through the familiar building and greeted the receptionist warmly. She was ignoring her light-headedness and nausea splendidly, despite her stomach clenching in protest, and would have managed it too, if her destination had been anywhere other than the morgue.

As soon as Jack opened the doors to the morgue and held them open for Phryne she was struck by a strong scent of blood, death and chloral, which hit her with such force it almost knocked her backwards. Jack watched as she paled visibly before him, before inhaling sharply, adopting a calm and assured expression, and walking confidently into the room. Jack waited for a moment, watching her as she headed towards the table which bore the body of the deceased, where Dr Evans was standing with a clipboard. After a few seconds he followed her, standing at the opposite side of the table as he greeted Dr Evans, the sound of the door closing behind them breaking the silence.

The body was adorned with a fresh white sheet which was pulled down to reveal his abdomen and face, concealing him from the hips down. Dr Evans was standing near the victim's head, Phryne to his right, and Jack to his left. They briefly discussed the autopsy results, which confirmed Phryne's hypothesis that the victim died from a penetrating stab wound directly to the heart; he would have exsanguinated internally and been dead within moments. Phryne nodded in understanding and stepped closer to the body, trying to hold her breath to prevent the stench of blood and death from attacking her senses, which was doing absolutely nothing for her nausea.

Both detectives were surveying the body curiously, their analytical eyes dancing across each bruise, mark and injury, as Dr Evans remained standing still, silent, and staring at Phryne. Women, he considered, had no place at a crime scene and even less so in a morgue. Unless they were on his slab, of course, in which case it was socially permitted and acceptable. Just. However, knowing the Inspector and his fondness of Miss Fisher's skills (as well as Miss Fisher's person, if one believed certain rumours which, of course, he did), Dr Evans realised that raising such a point would be folly and counter-productive. Instead, he answered the inspector's questions about the victim's time of death, possible murder weapons and other injuries as Miss Fisher looked on, her eyes focused on the body, as she remained uncharacteristically silent.

Phryne had managed the first couple of minutes in the Morgue, but was finding each passing second even more difficult to bear. The room itself smelled of blood, chloral and decomposition, and the body before her was emitting scents of alcohol, sweat and grease, which caused her stomach to tighten and her nausea to increase. She found herself feeling dizzy once more, her head spinning, as she desperately ignored the urge to sit down. She tried to inhale deeply without actually inhaling any of the vile smells in the room, smells which she was used to and had never bothered her before, but she failed miserably. She was vaguely aware of the sound of Jack's voice as he spoke to Dr Evans, whose low, formal tone set her teeth on edge, as she breathed in once more and attempted to compose herself. Phryne released the breath slowly and forced her eyes open as she attempted to focus upon the conversation before her, but with little success. Her stomach was feeling increasingly unsettled, her head was spinning and her heart was pounding in her ears. Although she had doubted that the nausea she had been experiencing would come to fruition, she felt sickness rise within her and force her to reconsider her hypothesis rather quickly. Her hand moved subconsciously to her mouth and she closed her eyes for a fraction of a moment, opening them only as she was conscious of someone watching her.

Phryne opened her eyes and looked up to find Jack staring at her as Dr Evans, who had his back to her, continued to explain to the inspector how he was able to be so accurate with the victim's time of death. Jack watched as Phryne paled visibly, placed her fingers gently over her lips, and lowered her eyes to the ground as she took in a deep breath. He was about to interject when the sound of banging on the door drew everyone's attention towards it, prompting Phryne to look up quickly, her hand falling from her lips.

"Sorry, Dr Evans, but I was wondering if I could ask for a second opinion on Mrs Braithwaite?" asked a young doctor rather timidly. "The old girl's heart was-"

"Actually, Timmins, I am right in the middle of-"

"No, no, it's fine" Jack said kindly, prompting Phryne to look up at him with relief. "I think we have everything we came for, Dr Evans" he added. "Thank you for your time."

Dr Evans, who had been growing increasingly annoyed with young Timmins' inability to reach even the most obvious of conclusions, stalked out of the room and shut the door heavily behind him.

Phryne placed her hand on the edge of the table and released another deep breath, as the scent of chloral grew stronger and caused her eyes to water. Her stomach tightened and clenched, and she placed her hand instinctively to her mouth, before closing her eyes and attempting to compose herself. _Not here_ , she thought, as her head continued to spin and her heart pounded in her ears, _not here_.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, walking around the table towards her. Phryne was vaguely aware of his words and presence but she was attempting to calm herself and allay her feelings of nausea, which she quickly realised would be impossible. The stench of blood and decomposition reached her nostrils once more, causing her stomach to clench almost painfully, as the sickness within her rose higher. She took several small breaths in an attempt to calm herself but she knew it was in vain, as familiar feelings of sickness and dread pervaded. "Phryne" Jack said, his voice kind and assured. Phryne's stomach clenched once more and her eyes snapped open, as her stomach convulsed in a way which was now all too familiar to her. Before Jack's hand could reach her back Phryne clamped her hand to her mouth, pushed herself away from the table and ran across the room to the large sink, reaching it just in time to be violently sick.

Jack walked briskly across the room and was at her side in seconds, placing his hand on her back as she wretched and vomited, her body convulsing, her breathing laboured. He stood beside her for several moments and spoke to her soothingly as she vomited, feeling frustrated with his own powerlessness and guilty that he had not insisted he take her home earlier, as he rubbed her back gently. After thirty seconds or so Phryne finally stopped retching, groaned, and opened her eyes. She reached for the tap with one trembling hand and turned it on, cleaning the sink of all evidence of her sickness and filling her cupped palm with water which she splashed across her mouth. By the time she had removed her hand from her mouth she caught something out of the corner of her eye and turned towards Jack, who was offering her a white handkerchief. She looked into his concerned eyes and offered him a weak smile as she accepted it.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, wiping her mouth and turning off the tap as she leaned back and took a deep breath. She lowered her hand and clutched the handkerchief tightly, inhaling deeply and turning towards Jack. "I know you won't believe me, but I actually feel much better" she said gently, her voice low and slightly cracked. Jack watched her as she spoke, his concerned eyes drifting over her, taking in her pale skin and lips, her bright eyes, her trembling hand. He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently. The question sounded as absurd out loud as it had done in his mind, but he couldn't stop himself from asking it, and he wouldn't even if he could. Phryne looked up at him with gentle eyes and a warm expression.

"I'm just a little nauseous, that's all" she said gently, trying to keep her voice as even and confident as she could. "It's really nothing to worry about, Jack" she added reassuringly. Jack stepped towards her, placed one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek.

"You feel very warm" he commented, as Phryne resisted the urge to lean into his palm. "And you're shaking."

"I'm fine" she countered, her pale lips and hesitant smile betraying her completely. She offered him a weak smile and moved to step around him. "I just need a minute and-" she began, her words cut off as another wave of dizziness struck her, causing her steps to falter, her body swaying slightly to the right. Jack watched as Phryne's eyes drifted shut and her head fell to the side, prompting him to move forward quickly and place his hands on her hip and waist to steady her, drawing her towards him. The feeling of his hands upon her seemed to revitalise her, and she quickly opened her eyes, tensed, stood up straight and began to protest. "I'm fine, I'm-"

"Phryne" Jack said, his voice kind but firm. Phryne's eyes met his. She knew that tone. "Come on, let's get you home."

"No" she protested, placing her hand on his wrist. "No, Jack. I'm-"

"You are not fine" he replied, his voice gentle and low, his tone declarative, speaking as though he were announcing some unquestionable truth. And, in this instance, both he and Phryne knew that he was. But this didn't make Phryne feel any less disappointed. In herself and her weakness, not in him. "Come on" he repeated gently, placing his hands on her waist and attempting to meet her gaze. She sighed in defeat and turned to the side, feeling embarrassed and weak and utterly ashamed. She'd turned his life upside down in so many ways in the past couple of weeks, and subjecting him to this seemed so wrong, almost cruel.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice low and sincere. Jack felt his stomach clench with guilt. He took a step closer to her and ran his hands down her waist and onto her hips, looking down upon her until she titled her head up and looked into his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for" he stated with conviction. Phryne exhaled slowly and her gaze faltered. "Phryne, you don't have to be sorry" he added, removing one hand from her hip and drawing some hair behind her ear, before stroking her cheek. She looked up at him with an embarrassed and unconvinced expression, and she sighed lightly in response. "At least now I get to drive your beloved Hispano Suiza again" he commented dryly. Phryne chuckled slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"Don't get used to it, inspector" she warned him, her voice low and slightly husky, her face pale, her eyes alight. Jack smiled gently in response.

"Of course not" he returned gently, relieved to see the mischievous spark in Phryne's eye, as she smiled gently at him. Jack lowered his hands from her and stood beside her, placing his arm on her lower back as he guided her through the Morgue and out into the street.

Phryne spent the brief car journey to her home in St Kilda facing the window, her body angled to the side as she allowed the fresh air to drift over her body once more, as she kept her eyes firmly closed and attempted to relax. Although she had felt considerably better after being sick in the morgue (which she was grateful she had been able to stall until after that chauvinist had left, lest he should make irksome comments such as 'I heard you were made of stronger stuff, Miss Fisher'), she was now beginning to feel nauseous once more. Phryne kept her eyes firmly closed and took in several shallow breaths as she attempted to maintain her composure and allay her rising nausea. She was so engaged in her efforts that she scarcely registered that the car had stopped; indeed, it was only when she felt Jack's hand upon her shoulder that she opened her eyes.

"Phryne" he said gently, prompting her to open her eyes and turn towards him tiredly. "We're home" he added.

Phryne inhaled, blinked, and nodded in understanding. By the time she had opened her door Jack was already on the pavement, offering her his hand, which she accepted. Phryne placed her delicate hand in his and allowed him to draw her from the car, closing the door behind her, before leading her up towards the house. Jack unlocked the door with a key she had given him the week before, placing his hand on her lower back as he guided her inside. Phryne removed her cloche and shrugged off her jacket, which Jack caught before it hit the ground, hanging it up on the coat stand. She dropped her bag upon the table and placed her hand upon her head, rubbing it soothingly as she walked tiredly towards the parlour.

Phryne placed her left arm across her abdomen and walked towards the armchair closest to the fireplace, gently easing herself into it before drawing her legs up beside her. She leaned against the edge of the seat, allowing her eyes to close for just a moment as she attempted to recover herself and quell her rising nausea. A few moments later her attention was drawn to the other side of the parlour, where familiar footsteps had entered and were slowly approaching her. By the time Phryne turned around she found herself facing Jack, who was bearing a most welcome offering of water with ice, which she accepted gratefully, holding it in both hands and drawing it to her lips. She allowed the ice cold liquid to soothe her throat, which burned from her recent bout of sickness. She felt her skin cooling as she sipped, the glass ice-cold against her warm palms. She slowly lowered the glass from her lips and held it with both hands, as she took in a deep breath and allowed herself to bask in the comforting fact that she was back in her own home which, despite her protests, she was now very grateful for.

"Thank you" she said weakly, turning towards Jack with warm eyes and a slightly resigned expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sure this wasn't how you pictured your day progressing" she said lightly, drawing the glass to her lips once more.

"And I'm sure I told you that you don't need to apologise" Jack said gently, his voice kind and emanating with warmth. He sat down in the armchair beside her and turned it so that he was facing her. Phryne sighed against the glass and withdrew it from her lips, before turning to the side to face him.

"Yes, I believe you did" she said gently, leaning turning her body to the side so that she was facing him. "But we both know that listening isn't one of my strong points."

"I disagree" Jack replied promptly, offering her a gentle smile. Phryne returned it.

"I really am alright, Jack" she stated gently, her voice confident and assured despite its tired and husky tone. "This is completely normal and it isn't something you need to worry about" she said, speaking slowly and with great care. Jack watched as her voice faltered slightly and she lowered her eyes from his. He felt his stomach clench, and found his hand reaching for hers, causing her fingers to fall from the glass and clasp his in response.

"I'm sorry you're going through this" Jack said gently, his eyes solemn and his tone sincere. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. Phryne's expression softened and she offered him a reassuring smile.

"You already have" she assured him, squeezing his hand tightly in response. "Despite the nausea being unpleasant for me, I know that it isn't easy for you either" she stated gently. "I hadn't been sick for days and I naively thought I may be past it, but ever since I woke up this morning I've felt awful" she said, closing her eyes and sighing. "I thought I'd be able to handle it, but-"

"You did handle it" Jack responded gently. "You are handling it" he added with conviction. Phryne's eyes met his and she offered him a grateful but unconvinced smile. "And I've told you, Phryne, you don't have to worry about me."

"And I've told you not to worry about me" she countered, her eyes alight, her expression gentle. "We both know how little we listen to the other when those fateful words are uttered, Jack" she explained. Jack watched her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Indeed we do" he conceded, swallowing hard as he spoke. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Much, thank you" she responded, her eyes meeting his. She felt the weight of his gaze and stared confidently back; she was feeling slightly better, though that wasn't saying much, and she still felt wretched. Despite feeling nauseous and dizzy, she had felt fairly awake earlier in the day, but now she was fast losing her hold upon the conscious plane, and she found herself desperately wanting to sleep. In a dark room. Quietly. Alone. Not because she didn't want him with her, but because she did; she hated appearing vulnerable in front of anyone, especially Jack Robinson. She didn't want him to worry about her, she wanted him to know that she was fine and that she could handle this, she would handle this, her pregnancy and everything that came with it. Such a task was arguably problematic if he was forced to watch her vomiting and shaking and trembling with self-pity. She saw the nervousness and uncertainty in his eyes and she clasped his hand tighter in her own. "I'm tired, Jack. I just need to sleep and then I will be absolutely fine" she said gently, imagining her silk sheets and soft pillows. "Why don't you go back to the station and-"

"No" Jack interjected, his voice low and gentle. "No, Phryne, I'm not leaving you. Not like this."

"Jack" Phryne said, her voice soft and assured. "Jack, listen to me" she continued, pushing herself forward slightly and meeting his gaze with a determined look. "I am fine" she declared. "I'm feeling slightly more nauseous than I have been lately, but it is nothing to be concerned about and it is completely normal" she stated with conviction. "I just want to lie down" she said tiredly. Jack looked into her eyes and considered the tired look she bore; she was embarrassed by her sickness and, although he had tried to assure her it was nothing to be ashamed of, she did not quite believe him, and it was very clear that she wished to be alone. Although he wanted to remain with her he knew that to do so at this moment would hinder her more than it would help. Regretfully, and with tremendous guilt, he nodded.

"Mr Butler is in the kitchen and Dorothy is collecting some of your clothes from Madame Fleuri's" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Would you like me to wait until she returns?"

"Thank you, Jack, but that's not necessary" she said gently, her voice warm and kind. She inhaled sharply as another wave of nausea threatened to overcome her. She swallowed hard and decided to ignore it. For the moment, at least. "I'm going to bed the moment you leave" she explained. Jack considered her for a moment, his eyes drifting across her pale cheeks and lips, her bright eyes outlined with kohl, the look of certainly and strength she bore despite feeling so unwell. He nodded solemnly in response.

"Okay" he said gently, offering her a gentle smile as he rose to his feet. With some effort, Phryne's tired eyes followed him. Jack looked down upon her with a warm expression and offered her his hand once more, which she accepted again, allowing him to guide her from her chair and across the room.

Phryne's hand remained in Jack's as they walked upstairs in pleasant silence, with Phryne's tiredness increasing with each step she took. They reached the top of the staircase and made their way across the landing to the bedroom door, which Phryne opened gently, the scent of her perfume and the familiarity of the room comforting her immensely.

"Are you quite sure you'll be alright?" Jack asked, attempting (and failing) to suppress his concern as he spoke. Phryne turned towards him with a reassuring expression.

"Yes, Jack" she said sincerely, placing her hands on his chest and reaching for his tie, which she straightened. "Now" she said gently, speaking to his tie for a moment. "Less worrying" she stated, lifting her eyes to meet his, "and more detecting" she said with a small smile. "You are a Detective Inspector, after all" she continued, over-pronouncing his title as she spoke. "Besides" she said, her voice low and sultry as she leaned in towards him. "I want to know if I was right about Mr Leighton" she smiled.

"Of course you do" Jack sighed.

"Of course I do" she confirmed, lowering her hands from his tie. Her light expression softened and became solemn. "I assure you, Jack, I'm fine. I will be fine" she stated with conviction. Jack considered her for a few moments and nodded.

"If you're worried, call me. Call Dr Macmillan-"

"Yes, Jack, I will" she said, her voice low and gentle. "I will" she repeated, staring into his eyes as she spoke. Jack nodded slightly, before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the cheek. Her skin was still warm and clammy, but she felt slightly cooler than she had done before, and she was no longer trembling. Jack slowly drew his face from hers and stared deep into her eyes.

"I'll be at the station, alright?" he said softly.

"Alright" she agreed, smiling weakly. "Thank you, Jack" she said gently, her voice heavy with sincerity.

"You don't have to thank me" he replied earnestly, his voice gentle and sincere. Phryne smiled.

"Yes I do" she responded with conviction. "Now go. Find out why Mr Leighton killed Mr Volerton and then return to regale me with your findings" she said with a smile.

"You are certain it was Leighton, aren't you?" Jack said curiously. Phryne rose her shoulders and sighed gently.

"If you prove me wrong, Jack, I will gladly admit defeat" she responded. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Will you?" he asked. "Now that I would like to see." Phryne smiled.

"Well unfortunately you shan't have the opportunity. Not this time, at least" she explained, her eyes meeting his. "Because I'm quite confident that I'm right" she replied, feigning haughtiness. Jack smiled.

"I'm sure you'll forgive me if I conduct a more thorough and official investigation before simply taking your word for it" he teased lightly. Phryne shrugged.

"If you insist" she replied. Jack smiled, his eyes drifting over her, and finding himself feeling reassured by her current disposition. But he knew if he stayed for much longer he would not be able to leave.

"Goodbye, Miss Fisher" he said gently.

"Goodbye, Inspector" she replied, running her hand down his torso and then removing her hands from his body. Jack missed her touch instantly, offered her a gentle smile, and turned to descend the staircase. Phryne loitered on the landing until she heard the front door close behind him, before she sighed gently and her smile fell, as she turned on the spot and walked into her bedroom.

Phryne closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes for a moment and taking in a deep breath, before opening her eyes once more and looking across the room. Phryne walked towards the windows and closed the curtains, causing the previously bright room to be filled with a sombre darkness, which instantly made her feel more relaxed. As she closed the final curtain she felt her tiredness increase, as her unsettled stomach continued to threaten her with impending sickness. Phryne placed her hand instinctively upon her abdomen and let out a slow breath as she walked towards her bed, easing herself on top of the sheets and lying down upon the pillow in her clothes, and willing sleep to claim her; mercifully for Phryne and her stomach, it did.

Phryne slept deeply for over an hour, her sleep being uninterrupted by dreams, thoughts or individuals, and allowing her weary body time to recover. But despite Phryne's sleep remaining off limits to dreams and to people it was not, as she quickly discovered, immune from sickness. And so, just over an hour after she had fallen asleep upon her soft silk sheets, Phryne found herself waking with a start as a familiar sensation overcame her. She awoke suddenly with a start, feeling hot and shaken and incredibly nauseous. She quickly got out of bed and rushed across the bedroom to the bathroom, throwing herself upon the ground just in time to be very sick once more. Phryne's body convulsed as she wretched, her body cruelly forcing the tiny amounts of food remaining in her stomach from her body. Her head ached, her throat burned, and her mind was still processing the fact that it had been rudely and suddenly roused from its unconscious state. Phryne retched for several minutes, tasting bile in her burning throat, as her entire body trembled. She held onto the edge of the toilet with a grip which whitened her knuckles until, after just over a minute, her body accepted the fact that it was physically incapable of dispelling anything else. Phryne's eyes slowly opened and she leaned back from the toilet, pressing some toilet paper to her lips and wiping her mouth, before dropping it unceremoniously into the porcelain bowl before her. Her eyes were watering, her breathing was fast, and her head was spinning. She felt confused and faint and incredibly unsteady, even though she was kneeling upon the ground. Phryne closed her eyes once more, finding that it assisted somewhat, as she leaned to the side and rested her head against the wall, which she had never appreciated as being comfortable before this moment. She hummed lightly as she slumped against the wall, her entire body devoid of energy or nutrients, her mind dizzy and her nausea prevalent. Phryne allowed her body to rest against the wall, her legs tucked under her, her head slightly inclined. As she fell asleep against the cold wall, her left arm draped itself protectively across her abdomen, as her weary body finally granted her a reprieve.

However, the reprieve was not destined to be for long, and she was oblivious to precisely what would happen when she woke a short while later.

Dorothy had returned from Mme Fleuri's with Miss Fisher's clothing, which Madame had insisted be collected, as she did not trust even the most highly regarded of couriers with her renowned client's attire (and certainly not her underwear!). Upon returning to the house Dot was informed by Mr Butler that Miss Phryne had returned home early and was resting in her room. Dot, who had been reliably informed by the same and by her husband that Miss Phryne and the Inspector were investigating a murder, found this incredibly odd. She crept up the staircase and gently opened the bedroom door, peeking inside and quickly realising that Miss Phryne was, indeed, asleep; and fully dressed. Dot watched her for a few moments, before frowning in confusion and taking a few steps into the room. Miss Phryne was facing her, her pale cheek pressed upon one of her soft pillows, her chest rising and falling rhythmically, her eyes firmly shut. Dot smiled gently at the vision before her, as her maternal gaze drifted over her employer to search for any signs of illness or injury and, upon finding none, she left the room quietly and headed back downstairs.

Just over an hour later Dot, who knew that Miss Phryne sometimes slept in the afternoon, but not usually on a case, was worried about her. After spending the past hour darning she found that she had completed all of the fixing she could, and decided that she should check on her employer again. It was a warm day outside, so she prepared a jug of lemonade and some sandwiches, which she placed on a tray and carried upstairs. Dot slowly opened the door and crept inside, holding the tray before her as she closed the door behind her and turned on the light. Dot turned around and was confused by what she saw; although the room still encased in darkness, there was one notable difference: Miss Phryne was not in her bed. Dot had been in the parlour since first coming to her employer's room, and so would have noticed if she had come downstairs. Dot frowned, walked across the room and placed the tray on the bedside table, before walking slowly across the room and towards the only other place she could be, which was the bathroom. She couldn't hear the taps running so she wasn't in the bath. Before Dot could consider the mystery any further she reached the doorway to the bathroom and looked inside, her eyes widening and her heart stopping at the sight before her, as her gaze befell the fallen figure of Phryne Fisher, who was slumped against the wall.

"Miss Phryne" Dot gasped, rushing into the room and kneeling down beside her employer, who was leaning against the wall, her legs drawn beneath her red skirt, her left arm across her abdomen. As soon as she crouched beside her Dot turned towards the toilet and noted the clear signs of recent vomiting, prompting her to turn swiftly back to her employer. "Miss Phryne" she repeated, her voice gentle but commanding. The lady detective didn't respond; her pale face remained firmly pressed to the wall, her eyes firmly closed, her pale lips set. Dot felt panicked; she had never seen her like this before. Even when Miss Phryne had indulged in rather adventurous nights out involving cognac and cocktails and dancing, she had never been unconscious in the bathroom before! Miss Phryne had once boasted that she had the constitution of "a whole heard of oxen" and, indeed, Dot had never known her to be sick before. Dot's anxiety was increasing and she forced it aside, adopting a maternal command which often found her in such situations, prompting her to place her hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly, mindful not to hurt her head. "Miss Phryne!" she repeated, her voice rising and sounding slightly panicked. At that moment she felt Phryne's body shift slightly, as her employer hummed tiredly in response and turned towards her.

Phryne's deep sleep was interrupted by the sound of a voice, which seemed low and distant, like an echo. It drew her from the deepest plane of sleep to another, but she still remained firmly in the unconscious. She heard the sound again and felt herself drawn back into the conscious plane, which she resisted, desperately wanting to sleep. But when she heard the voice again, a voice she recognised as Dot's, sounding panicked and desperate, she forced herself awake with a start. Phryne pushed herself lightly off the wall and turned towards the sound of the voice, her eyes slowly opening as she did so. She was conscious of a hand upon her shoulder, a knee pressed to her leg, and then another hand on her face, gently drawing some hair behind her ear. Phryne opened her eyes fully and stared at the image of her nervous companion before her, whose normally pretty and kindly face was marred with worry.

"Dot?" she said tiredly, her voice and slightly slurred. "Dot, what's wrong?" she asked, pushing herself off from the wall and leaning towards her. The pain in her neck, the feeling of the floor beneath her, and the porcelain beside her reminded Phryne instantly of where she was, and she was sobered into consciousness with a start. "Oh" she mumbled, rubbing her head tiredly.

"Miss Phryne, are you alright?" Dot asked, her voice low and concerned. Phryne looked up at her with as reassuring an expression as she could muster.

"Yes, Dot, sorry" she said, her tiredness leaving her almost completely as she forced herself into consciousness, having realised just what kind of predicament her companion had found her in. "I'm sorry, Dot, I wasn't feeling very well" she explained gently. Dot stared at her for a moment before nodding in response.

"You're sick, Miss?" she asked.

"No" Phryne breathed, inhaling deeply as the nausea which she had almost forgotten about since waking made its presence in her stomach known to her once more. "No, I'm not sick" she stated gently, looking into Dot's disbelieving eyes with a warm expression. "I'm fine, Dot, really" she continued. "I'm sorry if I worried you" she added, as she planted her hands upon the ground and attempted to stand.

"Miss!" the worried Dot protested, as she rose quickly to her feet too and put her arm around Phryne, clasping her hand tightly with her free hand. "Are you alright?" she asked, observing that Miss Phryne appeared unsteady on her feet.

"Yes, Dot, I'm alright" Phryne responded, attempting to conceal her nervousness at the current situation and Dot's presence. Her head was spinning and she was feeling faint once more. "I just need to lie down" she responded. Dot nodded in agreement and slowly guided Phryne back into her bedroom, easing her onto the bed and encouraging her to lie down. "Thank you" Phryne said, offering Dot a small smile. "I'll be fine after I've slept" she said, her bright green eyes holding Dot's gaze. Dot, who was not convinced that Miss Phryne was fine, stood up tall and swallowed hard.

"I'm calling Dr Macmillan" she announced bravely, before turning on the spot and moving to leave. Phryne's eyes widened and she felt consumed by panic.

"No, Dot, wait" she protested, pushing herself up in bed, her voice catching her companion before she reached the door. Dot turned around and looked at her with concern.

"I know you don't like doctors, Miss, but Dr Macmillan is your friend, she's different" Dot explained amiably. Phryne shook her head.

"Please, Dot, I'm fine" she stated with conviction, her voice gently but compelling. "I don't need a doctor."

"Miss, you're sick" Dot stated, her voice gentle but firm, with the conviction of an experienced governess. Dot took several steps towards Phryne and perched on the edge of the bed. "I know you don't like doctors, Miss, and you don't like people fussing over you" Dot continued gently. "But you're sick, Miss, you need a doctor." Phryne stared into her companion's eyes, which were brimming with concern and conviction. Dot was loyal and loving and kind, and she was bold and she was noble and brave; she knew when Phryne needed something, even when she didn't know it herself. But this was not one of those times. It was different, very different. She didn't want Mac to be called out because she was nauseous, it was a huge waste of her time and it would make both her and Jack worry about her immensely, neither of which she wanted to happen. But as she gazed into her companion's eyes, a woman she cared for and trusted above anyone else, she felt guilt and panic grip her in equal measure, with such force that it almost suffocated her. She inhaled sharply and felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Dot, I'm not sick" she said gently, her voice low and slightly choked, her eyes glistening with tears.

Dot stared at Miss Phryne with concern, leaning towards her and considering her with gentle eyes and a kindly expression, which broke Phryne's heart.

"What is it, Miss?" she asked, perplexed and uncertain, and growing increasingly confused.

Phryne inhaled deeply, her eyes staring into Dot's, who was watching her with such concern and kindness that she felt guilty beyond explanation at her omission to tell one of the people she trusted most in the world her greatest and most terrifying secret; she loved Dot like a sister and had wanted to tell her about the baby, seek her counsel, ask her advice. Babies and children and maternity were things that Dot knew all about, it was an area which she was an expert in whilst Phryne remained oblivious. She also wanted to confide in her not as a teacher but as a friend, but the concept of doing so terrified her; it was too frightening, too real. But as she stared at the look of care and concern upon her face she felt compelled to tell her, she had to, she must. And more than anything, she wanted to.

"I'm pregnant" Phryne stated, her voice low and slightly choked. Her bright eyes focused on her companion's, which were staring at her blankly. After a moment or so Dot blinked, her eyes widening in surprise or disbelief, her lips gently parting.

"You're pregnant?" she asked, shock clear from her voice.

"Yes" Phryne replied, her voice sounding more confident, despite the fact that her companion's knowledge of her condition caused her already delicate stomach to clench almost painfully.

"Are you… Are you sure, Miss?" Dot asked, seeming confused. Phryne suppressed a small laugh.

"Yes" she replied, offering her a gentle smile. Dot stared at her for a moment, and Phryne watched as her eyes drifted to her abdomen, where they remained for several moments, before turning back to her face once more.

"How far gone are you?" she asked gently, the concern and care her expression had borne before returning to her. Phryne felt slightly relieved.

"About eleven weeks" she explained. Dot's eyes widened.

"How long have you known, Miss?" she asked, her mind searching the past few weeks, months even, for any clues or signs. How had she missed them? How could she not know? Dot felt torn between feeling disappointed in herself for not having realised and helped Miss Phryne, and sad that she had not told her sooner.

"A few weeks" she replied gently. Dot's lips slowly parted.

"Why didn't you tell me, Miss?" Dot asked gently, her eyes brimming with concern and compassion. Phryne was relieved. She wasn't angry.

"I don't know" she answered honestly, her eyes shining with tears, her voice slightly choked. "It's been… it's been a difficult month, Dot" she stated candidly. Dot nodded in understanding. She imagined it had been. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, Miss, it's… it's alright" Dot responded kindly, reaching out a hand a capturing Phryne's, which she held tightly, "It's alright" she repeated. Phryne nodded in response, inhaled sharply and pressed her lips tightly together. Dot, who had never seen Miss Phryne appear so distressed, eased herself across the bed and pulled her into a warm hug, which seemed to surprise her employer somewhat. Phryne, who gasped slightly, relaxed instantly into her arms, running her hands across her back and drawing her close, finding comfort in everything about her treasured companion.

"I'm sorry" Phryne breathed.

"Don't be" Dot replied sincerely, holding Miss Phryne close and speaking gently, as her mind was still trying to catch up with what was currently happening. Miss Phryne was pregnant, with a baby. Miss Phryne was going to have a child. After a few minutes Dot felt Phryne relax completely beneath her hold, and she eased herself back slightly, and found herself staring into the calm green eyes of her employer. She had so many questions but none of them seemed appropriate, they were all too intrusive. But as she looked at Miss Phryne who was sitting before her, she considered that she seemed like she really, really needed to talk. "Does Inspector Robinson know, Miss?" Dot asked. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he does" she replied gently. "I told him about a week ago" she explained, inhaling sharply and meeting Dot's kind eyes once more. She nodded. "Mac knows, too. And Jane."

"Jane?" Dot asked. Phryne nodded.

"She overheard a conversation Jack and I were having, and she… she knows" she said calmly. Dot could tell that Miss Phryne did not seem anxious about this fact, so she decided not to press the matter. "I wanted to tell you, Dot" Phryne stated sincerely, her voice drawing her companion from her thoughts. "Really, I did" she added. "I really wanted to talk to you." Dot leaned forward and clasped her hand once more, offering her a gentle smile.

"You can, Miss" she smiled. "You can tell me anything, you know that" she added, her warm eyes bright and kind. Phryne nodded. "Are you alright?" she asked. Phryne blinked.

"It's just nausea, I'm fine. Mac says it's fairly common and-" Phryne's words were stopped by a gentle squeeze of her hand and a slight shake of Dot's head.

"That's not what I meant" she said gently, remembering the conversation she and Phryne had had on the platform before heading on the Ballarat train, when she had told her that parenthood didn't appeal to her. Phryne, who caught on quickly, nodded.

"I'm fine" she assured her, offering her a small smile. "I was scared at first. I didn't know what to do. I almost-" Phryne cut herself off sharply, knowing that even Dot's open-mindedness as a Catholic had limits. And in truth, she didn't want to think about what she almost did, let alone talk about it. Ever. "I want this baby" she stated with conviction. Dot stared into her eyes, smiled, and nodded.

"I know, Miss" she replied gently. Despite saying she didn't want children, Miss Phryne had adopted Jane and she loved her beyond measure. She had an innate sense of goodness, kindness and care which meant that she was a wonderful mother to Jane, and she would be to this baby too. Even if she hadn't planned to have the baby (which is was clear she hadn't), Dot didn't doubt that she would love it. "And I'll help you" she said gently, her words causing Phryne to smile slightly.

"You will?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears once more. "Dot, I… I know that as you're married now you probably want to spend more time at your own home with-"

"No, Miss Phryne" Dot said gently. "Hugh and I talked about it, and we're happy. He has his job and I have mine, and it's wonderful. It works" she said with a smile. Phryne smiled back. She admired Dot's courage. "Of course, when we have children, I would spend more time at home" she explained. "But when that time comes, perhaps I can look after my children and… and help you with yours?" she asked, her eyes alight at the prospect. Phryne looked worried.

"Dot, I want you to be happy, to have the family you always wanted and-"

"You are part of that family, Miss" Dot stated with conviction, squeezing her hand tightly as she spoke. "You know that" she said with a smile. Phryne smiled gently in return, feeling quite overcome. "I want to" Dot stated confidently.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked. "Because I would completely understand if-"

"Our children could grow up together" Dot said, causing Phryne to smile nervously at the statement. Dot always had the ability to see the best in people and situations, to plan ahead, to be prepared. She had seen the potential in Phryne's situation at an early stage, when after Phryne had discovered her pregnancy all she saw were terrifying reminders of her failure and limitations. She knew that Dot wanted children, and the fact that she was both willing and happy to offer to help her with her own baby and then look after their children when Phryne and Jack and Hugh were at work was deeply touching. It also meant that they could remain together, to some degree, which she knew Dot wanted. She had a wonderful way of making things sound so possible, so real. Perhaps they were.

"That means a lot to me, Dot. I can't tell you how much" Phryne said gently. "But if you change your mind I would understand" she explained, continuing to speak as Dot appeared ready to interject. "You may want this at the moment, but that might change when you have your own child" Phryne reasoned. "And if it does, Dot, that is absolutely fine" she assured her. Dot smiled.

"It won't change, Miss. I promise" Dot stated with conviction, her expression kind, her smile warm. "I'll help you, through everything" she assured her. "I know you're scared. But it's going to be alright" she said confidently. "We'll make sure of it." Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Yes, we will" she replied quietly. Dot smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively.

"Tired, nauseous, dizzy" Phryne sighed. "But very, very lucky." Dot smiled.

"Do you think you could drink something?" she asked, turning around and picking up a glass of lemonade, which she handed to Miss Phryne. "It'll help" she assured her. Phryne nodded slowly and accepted the glass, taking several sips which removed the foul aftertaste of bile and vomit from her mouth. The drink was cold and refreshing and she felt slightly better. "Can you eat?"

"Now that would be pushing it" Phryne replied sadly, her stomach clenching at the prospect. Dot considered her for a moment, noting her paleness, her slim physique, her tired eyes. She and Mr Butler both knew that she had lost her appetite recently, but they had put it down to nervousness about her relationship with the inspector, and their upcoming marriage. Miss Phryne needed to take care of herself and, when she found this difficult, she needed to be taken of. Dot made a mental note to make the necessary arrangements, which could wait until later in the afternoon, before slowly nodding.

"Alright" she said gently. "Why don't you get changed and try to get some sleep?" she said, rising from the bed and heading towards her wardrobe, where she selected one of Phryne's comfortable night dresses. Phryne smiled. Dot always knew when to take control. She was very lucky to have her, and she knew it. Just as she knew that she would not take advantage.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne returned, rising from the bed and walking slowly towards her. She quickly shed her clothing and changed into the silk garment as requested, before heading back to her bed.

Dot pulled the covers aside and Phryne got in, lying down and hugging the pillow to her as Dot drew the covers back across her. Phryne listened as Dot walked around the bed and towards the bedside table, where she turned on the light, before heading towards the door and turning off the large light.

"I'll be back in a moment, Miss" Dot promised.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, smiling gently at her companion, her tired eyes already closing.

By the time Dot reached the top of the staircase Phryne Fisher was already fast asleep.

When Phryne awoke a couple of hours later, the light on the bedside table was still on, but the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. Phryne tiredly pushed herself into a sitting position and reached for her glass, finding that she was incredibly thirsty. She drank the majority of the contents before she could stop herself, and turned towards the bright yellow light on the other side of the bed, which danced upon some needlework which rested on the table. Phryne smiled. Dot had been with her. Phryne exhaled deeply and allowed the events of the day to catch up with her, including her confiding in her companion about her condition. Dot had asked considerably less questions than she had anticipated, for a friend and for a Catholic, and Phryne found herself feeling almost relieved. For now, at least. She knew that the questions would be coming, but she was grateful that she didn't have to answer them all at once. Dot had taken the news remarkably well and had immediately set about finding a way to help Phryne and her child, whilst maintaining her lifestyle with Hugh. Phryne was both grateful and humbled by her generosity, but decided that she would ensure she did not take advantage of her companion. As she pondered this, Phryne sat perfectly still for a couple of minutes, listening to the sounds of horse-drawn carts on the roads, children playing in the streets and waves crashing on the foreshore. Life, as it always did, continued in the midst of even the greatest and most terrifying of change. And so would she.

Phryne drew the covers aside and stepped onto the ground, before walking slowly over to her wardrobe and selecting a white cotton dress and a matching pair of heels. She changed quickly, ignoring her nausea and the dizziness she was currently experiencing, as she straightened her dress and headed towards her dressing table. She drew the curtains, which flooded the room with light, as she looked at the pale and scarcely recognisable person before her in the mirror, and quickly reapplied her make-up, feeling considerably more human afterwards. She inhaled deeply, put the lid on her lipstick and rose from her seat, walking confidently across the room and into the hallway.

Phryne held onto the bannister as she descended the staircase, her eyes drifting around the familiar and comforting sight of her home. As she reached the final step Dot, who had been on the telephone, walked towards her.

"Hello, Miss" she said pleasantly. "How are you feeling?" Phryne considered the question.

"Better. Thank you, Dot" she responded with a gentle smile. She felt embarrassed and slightly anxious about their earlier conversation, but Dot seemed calm and perfectly content. In fact, she almost seemed happy. "Thank you for everything" Phryne added sincerely.

"You're welcome, Miss" she replied with a smile. Phryne returned it. "Are you hungry, Miss?"

"Yes" she replied immediately. Although she felt nauseous and her head was spinning, she was yearning for something to eat. Her body felt so weak and so depleted that she could scarcely stand.

"How about some cucumber sandwiches, Miss?" Dot suggested. The sandwiches would be plain enough, so hopefully Miss Phryne would be able to stomach them. Phryne considered the suggestion and nodded.

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Dot" she replied. Dot nodded and watched as Phryne walked towards the table beside the coat stand and collected her post, sifting through it with interest. She turned on the spot and looked into her companion's eyes. "I'll be in the garden if you need me" she said gently, clutching the post and walking through the dining room. Dot smiled.

Phryne spent the next thirty minutes in the garden, leafing through her correspondence and separating it into piles. She skimmed the bills, read through the instructions from potential new clients with interests, and considered the four invitations for events she had received for the coming month alone. She was reading the second of these when Dot emerged with a tray of sandwiches, fruit and fresh lemonade.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne smiled, picking up a sandwich and tentatively taking a bite. And then another. And another. Dot smiled.

"Oh, your aunt called for you, Miss" she explained. Phryne sighed and took a final bite of the sandwich, before picking up a glass of lemonade and taking a few sips. She was absolutely famished but she knew she had to pace herself. Regrettably. "She wanted to discuss wedding plans with you" she added, her voice tinged with excitement. Phryne nodded.

"I'll call her this evening" Phryne responded, drawing the glass to her lips. "Or perhaps tomorrow." Dot smiled.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Miss?" Dot asked kindly. Phryne looked at her warmly and shook her head.

"Just your company" she replied amiably. Dot smiled.

"Of course, Miss" she replied, watching as Phryne poured her a glass of lemonade and offered her the sandwiches. Phryne placed her own glass back on the table, leaned back in her chair, and allowed the warm afternoon sun to bathe her skin in warmth.

Phryne opened her eyes a short while later, and found herself conscious of time passing, despite the temperature and light being very much the same. As she came back fully into consciousness, she glanced towards the space Dot had previously occupied and found herself hosting a new guest. He was watching her with a gentle expression, his eyes brimming with adoration, as he sat comfortably in the seat opposite her. She smiled tiredly.

"Hello, Jack" she said pleasantly. "You're back early." Jack smiled.

"We solved the case, Miss Fisher" he explained. "Or rather, you solved the case." Phryne smiled.

"So it was Mr Leighton" she said. "I knew it."

"You did" Jack agreed, smiling warmly upon her. Phryne seemed notably less pale, more content, and she had, according to her companion, eaten. Jack felt relieved. They watched each other in comfortable silence for several moments, before Phryne turned slowly towards Jack and met his gaze.

"I told Dot about the baby" she said suddenly. Jack nodded in response and looked at her with a kind and reassuring expression.

"Good" he replied sincerely. "I'm glad that you confided in her" he added. He had been wondering about how much longer Phryne would be able to conceal the news from Dot who, despite being married to Hugh and spending less time at the house, was very observant and loved Phryne dearly. It wouldn't take her long to notice. Jack was also concerned that Phryne was keeping her concerns to herself and not feeling able or ready to address them; although he hoped she knew she could confide in him about anything, he realised that there were certain matters she would not feel comfortable doing so. The more of the people she cared about who knew, the more supported she would be, the more able she would feel about opening up. He smiled gently at her as her nervous expression changed into one of relief and happiness. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. Phryne smiled softly at him, subconsciously wondering how many times she had heard that question recently.

"Better, thank you" she replied sincerely. Jack nodded.

"Mr Butler is making your favourite pasta dish" Jack responded. Phryne's mouth watered at the prospect. "Do you feel up for a short walk on the beach before dinner?" he asked tentatively. Phryne smiled.

"Always, Jack."


	38. Chapter 31 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay with this chapter. It has been extremely challenging, by far the most difficult I have ever written. For anything. Ever. The planning alone took me an absolute age, and I feel as though I need several of Mr Butler's wonderful cocktails! I've divided it into two parts (both of which I have uploaded) as I needed to tie up some loose ends first, and I didn't want that to impact upon the arrival of Jack's family, which is obviously an incredibly important chapter. His family are introduced at the end of the first part of this chapter, and the second part will focus on the weekend they spend with Jack and Phryne. These instalments are quite lengthy, but I hope they're manageable. As always, if you have any advice/comments/constructive criticism I would be very grateful to hear it, I take absolutely everything you say on board and am very grateful for any and all input.**

 **In terms of the wedding, I know I have made allusions and references to it in the dialogue between Phryne and Jack and the narrative itself, but have not revealed their plans specifically. I have purposely omitted significant details regarding the wedding plans because I want the chapter to be enjoyable and new, as opposed to simply giving a more detailed account of facts already revealed in previous chapters. But Phryne and Jack are planning it, and I am very much looking forward to writing it. I hope you'll enjoy reading it too. The wedding will be in approximately 4 chapters' time.**

 **SJM: I had intended for Lord Farnsdale to only be mentioned in that single chapter, but if you'd like to meet him I can always invite him to the wedding reception Aunt P is throwing** **.**

 **Thank you for your patience and for reading. I hope you enjoy the latest instalment.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne and Jack enjoyed a brief walk across the St Kilda foreshore, in which Phryne attempted to distract Jack from her pale complexion and weariness by asking many questions about the case which her nausea had so uncharitably prevented her from assisting him with further. After having previously confirmed that her initial theory about the identity of the killer was correct, he explained that the victim was having an affair with the killer's wife, prompting him to attack him outside the public house where his body was discovered. The charred remains of his clothes were found, the broken bottle was concealed beneath old newspaper in a trash can nearby, and the man was in the process of threatening his wife and yelling obscenities at her when the Police arrived to arrest him.

By the time they arrived home Jack was relieved to find that Phryne seemed to have recovered noticeably; her skin had been shockingly white when he arrived, and had now adopted a healthier glow. Her eyes were bright, her voice confident and her manner animated. The tiredness which had afflicted her seemed to have been driven from her body by her interest in the case, and if he had not seen how worrying she looked when he arrived back from the station he would have almost believed that she was well. However, armed with his knowledge of how fragile she appeared when he did return, and knowing her reluctance to acknowledge let alone discuss feeling anything less than perfectly healthy, he led her through the back of the house and into the garden, suggesting they sit down and take in some of the air.

"Wasn't that what we were just doing?" Phryne asked curiously, smiling gently as she sat down. Phryne looked at Jack's face for a moment and instantly saw the concerned eyes which shone through the unreadable mask he wore. She sighed gently and nodded. "Very well, Jack" she added, just as a noise from the back door distracted her from her previous line of thought.

Phryne turned and watched as her astute companion, Dot, walked across the garden with a silver salver which held a large jug of water with ice and lemon, and a small plate of warm biscuits which smelled divine. Phryne's mouth watered slightly as the tray was laid down upon the table. Dot, who caught her gazed, smiled gently as she poured her a glass of water with ice and lemon.

"They're ginger biscuits, Miss, fresh out of the oven" she stated, placing the water before her and pouring a glass for the inspector. "My sister ate them when she was expecting. She said they help with the nausea" she explained gently. Phryne looked up at Dot with warm eyes.

"Thank you, Dot" she said, offering her a small smile before turning her attention back towards the biscuits. "That was very kind" she added.

"That's alright, Miss" she said sweetly. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Mr Butler says dinner will be ready shortly" she stated, placing Jack's water and the jug on the table and walking across the garden and back towards the house.

Jack found himself feeling reassured once more in the knowledge that Dot was now aware of Phryne's pregnancy. Dot was an intelligent and caring young woman who would do everything she could to help Phryne through the pregnancy, which he knew would be difficult for her. But the fact that Phryne felt ready to tell Dot about the baby was a very good sign; it must have been a great comfort and relief for her to reveal the secret to her, someone she trusted implicitly and cared for beyond measure. Despite her stubbornness, Phryne did listen to Dot, and Jack did not doubt that if Dot suggested or advised Dot in relation to the pregnancy, she would listen to the advice. She'd consider it, at least. As Jack thought about this he watched as Phryne took several sips of her water and glanced longingly at the biscuits. He knew her appetite had suffered over the past couple of days, and based on how pale she looked when he returned home he doubted that she had eaten very much at all that day. She must be hungry, and as much as he wanted to watch her consume the entire plate of biscuits as well as dinner, he knew that her nausea and her nerves may not allow it.

"Phryne?" he asked gently, prompting her to look up towards him expectantly. "Do you feel able to eat something?" he asked gently, not wanting her to feel that he was issuing a command or passing judgement. She inhaled deeply.

"I want to, Jack, really" she replied, her voice tired and slightly resigned. "But your child seems determined to either starve me to death or have me vomiting ad nauseum" she continued gently, smirking slightly at the final words; Phryne appreciated puns. Jack considered her words and observed that she referred to the baby as his child, as opposed to theirs. But she did not do so in a cold or dismissive way; she was attempting to make light of something which was concerning her, which she often did, particularly when she was afraid of appearing vulnerable. Jack nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry" he said gently. "I know these past couple of days have been especially difficult for you" he continued, remembering how sick she had been in the morgue the day before, how weak she had felt in his arms.

"I'm fine" she replied gently, inhaling sharply and reaching for a biscuit. "And I'm famished" she added, as she drew the biscuit to her lips.

Phryne had not realised just how hungry she had been until Dot brought out those delightfully-scented biscuits. Over the past couple of days especially her stomach had revolted at even the idea of food, but she had been pleasantly surprised about her ability to keep down a sandwich for an entire hour, and so perhaps there was hope yet. She took a tentative bite of the biscuit and found the taste exquisite, the texture divine and the temperature immeasurably comforting. Jack watched with relief as she ate several biscuits as they continued to discuss the case, which Phryne had expertly raised once more in an attempt to deflect from the previous conversation. Phryne could feel herself becoming more energised and alert with each biscuit, and as she looked at surprise at the depleted stock before her, she pushed the plate gently towards Jack to offer him one before her voracious appetite prevented future opportunity; he smiled at her warmly and shook his head as he continued his narrative, which Phryne listened to attentively. She'd never been very fond of ginger, but these biscuits were simply wonderful, and she was already feeling slightly less nauseous. She made a mental note to ask Dot to bake some more when she had a chance.

Shortly afterwards Mr Butler entered the garden and announced that dinner was ready, which Phryne thanked him for and headed inside with Jack, the notion of facing an actual meal causing her to feel slightly anxious. However, it soon became apparent that Dot had either suggested the menu or informed Mr Butler that Phryne was not feeling very well, as dinner was light and rustic and incredibly soothing. Phryne managed most of her vegetable soup and a reasonable amount of chicken in a light sauce with vegetables, though she did politely decline the offer of dessert which, to her surprise, so did Jack.

"But Jack, you adore Mr Butler's trifle" she said with confusion. Jack looked up at her with his honest policeman's eyes.

"I'm not hungry" he replied gently. Phryne removed her napkin from her lap and rose from her seat.

"You're always hungry" she challenged. Jack looked up at her innocently and rose.

"Not always, Miss Fisher" he replied gently. Phryne considered him for a moment and lowered her eyes.

"I don't want you not to have dessert on my account" she said kindly. "Jack, I don't want you to change a thing." Jack smiled at her warmly and walked around the table until he was stood before her. She felt his hands upon her waist, a habit he had been enacting more recently and which she absolutely adored.

"It's just dessert" he said gently, as she rose her eyes to meet his. "Please don't worry, Phryne" he said kindly, feeling the tension leave her body beneath his hands.

"I'm not worrying" she replied gently, opening her eyes and tilting her head back so their gaze met. "We both know nothing can keep you away from Mr B's dessert for very long" she said teasingly, earning her a small smile from Jack. Phryne slowly removed herself from his grasp and led him towards the parlour. "I expect I'll find you sitting by the refrigerating machine later armed with the trifle and a large spoon." Jack laughed as she led him into the parlour.

Phryne and Jack spent the next couple of hours in the parlour, listening to music and discussing the plan for the weekend, which Phryne assured Jack she was feeling more than able to proceed with. He only asked her once, knowing her answer would not alter and that asking her again might upset or even annoy her, and so he resolved to do everything he could to support her whilst she was feeling unwell. He felt notably more confident in his ability to do so now that Dot was also aware of the pregnancy, as she was always at the house during the day and would be able to ensure Phryne was alright when they were not together. He felt quite certain that she would also prepare a considerable supply of the biscuits she had made for Phryne, which Miss Fisher had finished after dinner. Shortly after Dot came into the parlour to say goodbye to Phryne, the topic of conversation shifted to the following day, when Jack and Phryne had an important task to complete.

"Are you still happy for us to arrange the marriage license tomorrow?" Jack asked gently. Phryne looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Of course" she smiled. "If you come over at around three we can drive there together and collect it, before coming back home and finalising the other necessary arrangements" Jack nodded and smiled gently, as he suddenly realised that they had both already begun to refer to Phryne's house in St Kilda as 'home'. Jack nodded in agreement and poured Phryne another glass of water, causing her to eye him suspiciously. She knew that he was taking care of her, and she appreciated it greatly, but at the same time she felt worried and slightly unsettled at the concept of being 'looked after'.

"If I were a sceptical woman, Jack, I'd be concerned that you were dosing me" she teased, as she drew the glass closer to her and held it in her hands.

"Only a very foolish man would attempt such a thing, Miss Fisher" he said, raising his eyebrows as if to challenge her. Phryne smiled.

"Well, you did agree to marry me" she purred, raising the glass to her lips and smiling as she sipped.

Phryne slept late on Thursday morning, rising at half-past ten and feeling considerably better than she did the day before. As she rose from her bed and headed towards the bathroom she felt customarily dizzy and slightly nauseous, but she had energy and her mind was clear. She smiled with relief as she sat on the edge of the bath and turned on the tap, pouring chestnut blossom scent into the tub and running her fingers through the water.

Ten minutes later Phryne was lying back in the bath and enjoying the hot water and comforting aroma of her scented bath when there was a gentle knock at the door which she recognised instantly.

"Come in, Dot" she called, her eyes remaining firmly closed, her dizziness mercifully abating. For now, at least.

Phryne ran her hand through the water and turned to face the door just as Dot walked in.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot greeted warmly. She'd heard the sound of running water which alerted her to the fact that Miss Phryne had awoken. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, attempting to ascertain her wellbeing without directly asking her, as she knew she had a tendency to be evasive over such matters. Phryne smiled gently.

"Too well, apparently" she replied warmly, watching Dot as she spoke. "I'm feeling much better" she added gently. Dot nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Dot blinked and simply nodded before approaching the second of the tricky subjects to raise with her employer.

"Do you feel up to breakfast, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively. To her relief, Miss Phryne appeared to be considering the question.

Phryne felt slightly nauseous but was incredibly hungry, and knew that eating would be advisable, especially when she felt able to do so. She found the memories of how unwell she felt the previous couple of days to be quite frightening, and she wanted to do everything she could to prevent herself from feeling so wretched again, especially this weekend. But more than anything, the baby needed her to eat. So she would.

"Could I have some toast please, Dot?" she asked gently. "And some lemon squash, if I haven't depleted the entire supply" she added, considering once more her newfound fondness for the cordial. The bitter taste was most refreshing.

"Of course, Miss" Dot replied, barely containing her relief. "Would you like breakfast now or-?"

"Yes please, Dot" Phryne replied gently. "I was about to get out anyway. I've got a busy day ahead and I'm absolutely famished" she said, placing her hands on the edge of the bath and rising to her feet. Dot handed her a towel and watched as she wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the tub.

"Busy, Miss?" Dot asked, confusion and a slight hint of nervousness present in her tone. "I thought that as Miss Jane and the inspector's family are arriving tomorrow for the weekend that you might like to have a nice, quiet-" Dot's words were silenced by a kind smile and tender expression from Phryne, who secured her towel tightly and walked towards her.

"A thoughtful notion, dear Dot, but impossible I'm afraid" she said gently. "I have some errands to run in town today; just a few final things to pick up for the weekend" she explained. "Jack and I are also going to collect our marriage license today" she added. Dot beamed.

"That's wonderful, Miss" she smiled. Phryne smiled back, feeling both anxious and exhilarated.

"Yes, it is" she agreed. "If you'd care to accompany me we could always have lunch in that little café you like in Collins Street?" Phryne offered. Dot smiled.

"I'd like that, Miss" she replied warmly. "I'll go and get your breakfast" she added, turning and walking out of the room and heading straight for the kitchen, lest Miss Phryne should change her mind about her hunger.

Phryne put on a robe and sat down at her dressing table, brushing her hair and applying her make-up and perfume, before walking over to her wardrobe and selecting a dove-grey skirt and white blouse with matching Mary Janes. She lay the garments on the end of her bed just as Dot reentered with her breakfast tray. Phryne smiled and got onto her bed, sitting cross-legged on her side as her companion handed her the tray, which she noticed also contained a plate of freshly baked ginger biscuits.

"Thank you, Dot" she said, before lightly buttering her toast and taking a few tentative bites. After the third bite she felt satisfied that her stomach appeared to be permitting sustenance this morning (much to her relief), and so she slowly ate both pieces of toast and three biscuits, as well as an entire glass of lemon squash. Dot could barely conceal her relief.

"You're looking much better today, Miss" she commented as she relieved Miss Phryne of the tray.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, as she turned over the newspaper and flicked through it, scanning it quickly and reading an article on British politics which interested her, before skimming the other headlines and putting the paper aside for later. As she did so she caught sight of the time and her eyes widened. "It's almost eleven" she stated. "Jack and I are heading into town at three, so we should leave presently" she added, uncrossing her legs and getting out of bed.

The familiar sensation of dizziness which occurred when she stood up too quickly returned to her, causing her to chastise herself internally, before blinking herself out of her faintness and heading towards her clothes. Dot selected some undergarments for her and assisted Phryne to dress, handing her the silk chemise after she had put on her underwear and stockings. As Phryne held the garment in her hands she noticed Dot's eyes drift briefly to her abdomen, where they remained for just a few moments before her attention travelled to the dove-grey skirt on the bed. Whilst her back was turned Phryne glanced down at her flat stomach, stared at it inquisitively, and felt a slight wave of panic. She hadn't changed, had she? She looked just as she always did. Surely it couldn't be obvious already? she thought, as she found herself feeling uncharacteristically nervous and self-conscious. She swallowed hard and pulled on the chemise, donning it before Dot turned back to face her.

Dot looked up at Phryne, smiled, and assisted her with the skirt and blouse. She noticed that her employer had been quieter than usual during the process, and her features bore signs of worry. She looked up at her with a tender expression and waited until their eyes met.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" she asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment before responding.

"Yes, Dot, of course" she replied brightly. "I'll just put on some jewellery and meet you downstairs. We'll leave straight away, if that's alright?"

"Of course, Miss" Dot replied, smiling gently before leaving the room.

As the door closed firmly behind Dot, Phryne closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, before opening her eyes quickly and reaching for her silver and diamond bracelet and a pair of matching earrings. She secured the earrings first and then the bracelet, which she clasped tightly around her dainty wrist. As she did so her eyes drifted to her stomach which, from previous inspection, she knew was flat and toned and normal, and absolutely the same as it always had been.

Except it wasn't.

Phryne allowed her hand to drift towards her abdomen, where it hovered for a couple of moments, until her anxiety rose and she faltered, lowering her hand and inhaling sharply before turning on the spot and walking out of the room.

Phryne and Dot spent a very enjoyable afternoon in the city, where they bought some puzzles, games, toys, a football, pencils and paper and buckets and spades. In anticipation of the weekend, Phryne decided to stock up on supplies for the children who would be staying with her, wishing to ensure that they had suitable amusements. She knew that coming to a new place must be quite daunting, particularly when you're young, and most definitely when it involves meeting and staying with a complete stranger. She also knew that Jack's family were travelling down by train, and so probably wouldn't be able to bring as much as they cared to in terms of toys and games. She chose many of the items herself, but did rely heavily on Dot's judgement, as she had young nieces and Phryne felt that she knew very little about children. But as she and Dot headed back to the car after their shopping trip and lunch, she found herself feeling moderately more prepared, which reassured her slightly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent, as Dot had hoped it would, quietly and in the garden, where even Miss Phryne would struggle to find any trouble. She hoped. Indeed, she and Phryne sat and talked companionably for over an hour, drinking lemon squash and nibbling ginger biscuits as the sun shone down upon them in the beautiful garden, which smelled of hibiscus and roses. Phryne was fairly relaxed in her quiet little garden with her cherished companion, until their conversation drifted into unfamiliar territory, and some of her most significant fears returned.

"The children will love what you bought them, Miss, they'll be spoiled for choice" Dot declared, as she continued with her embroidery. Phryne's eyes drifted up to her companion's and she inhaled sharply.

"I hope so, Dot" she replied gently. "I'm very glad you were with me, otherwise I wouldn't have had a clue what I was doing" she continued. Dot, noticing a slight change in her employer's tone, put down her embroidery and listened attentively. "I really don't know very much about children" she admitted. Dot looked at her kindly.

"You know more than you realise, Miss" she stated with conviction. Phryne looked at her doubtfully. "And the rest of it you learn. Everyone learns, no one knows everything at first" she explained. "And you have the inspector, and me, and Mr Butler" she continued. "We'll work it out, Miss" she assured her. Phryne watched Dot for a moment and swallowed.

"I'm not like everyone else, Dot" she replied, her voice low and hesitant. "The more I think about it the less I know what I'm doing" she admitted, clenching her jaw tightly as she found herself beginning to feel emotional. She exhaled slowly and looked back up at her companion. "I wouldn't be like other mothers."

"Miss Phryne" Dot replied, edging her chair slightly closer to hers and looking into her eyes with a confident expression. "Do you remember what you told me when I told you that Hugh had proposed?" she asked gently. Phryne considered the questioned for a moment and nodded. "I told you about Hugh's views on married women, and how they weren't the same as my own, but that they were how things were for married women" she continued, her eyes sparkling at the memory of Miss Phryne's response. "And you said that that didn't mean that was how they had to stay" she stated, looking up at Phryne with such warmth that she almost smiled in response. Almost, but not quite.

"Yes, Dot" Phryne replied. "I remember that."

"So do I, Miss" Dot responded. "I remembered it every time Hugh and I argued, every time I doubted myself, and every time someone told me or made me feel that what I wanted wasn't right" she explained. "And I remembered it because you were absolutely right, Miss. You always are" she added warmly. "And the advice you gave to me then applies to you now" she said kindly. She watched as Phryne inhaled deeply. "Just because you aren't conventional, Miss, doesn't mean that you won't be a wonderful mother" she said gently. "I know you will." Phryne shook her head.

"You can't know that" she responded, her voice slightly choked. She inhaled deeply. "No one can predict what they'll be like as a parent."

"But they know what they're like as a person, and that will tell you the same thing" Dot stated with conviction. "You're loving and kind and brave and selfless; that's the kind of person you are so that's the kind of mother you'll be" she stated, speaking slowly and with emphasis on certain words. "What would make you think otherwise?" she asked tentatively.

Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at Dot with bright eyes. All of the reasons she could think of, every single one that had been tormenting her and worrying her since she discovered that she was pregnant, swam to the forefront of her mind and demanded her immediate attention. She couldn't unload all of her concerns on Dot, it wouldn't be fair. And the prospect of bearing her soul absolutely terrified her. So instead, the reason that was the most prominent in her mind, the words which were dancing upon her lips, were what she told Dot in response to her question.

"What if I'm like my father?" she asked, the searing words burning her lips as she spoke them. Dot blinked, apparently having not been expecting that question, as Phryne's mind swam with associated thoughts.

"You won't be" Dot said with certainty. "Miss Phryne-"

"I drink, I take risks, I'm selfish, and vain and indulgent" Phryne interjected, the eyes which met her companion's now swimming with tears. "I hated my father growing up, Dot. Really, really hated him. His behaviour and his actions affected me profoundly, in ways I don't like to think about" she admitted, the words coming from her with great difficulty. "He was cruel and nasty and drunk and I-" she clenched her jaw and shook her head. "I don't want to be like him" she said, her assured tone trembling slightly. "I don't want to harm the baby" she stated, as the tears which brimmed in her eyes began to fall freely down her cheeks and the terrifying prospect. "I don't want it to hate me".

"Miss Phryne" Dot soothed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her and drawing her close.

Phryne closed her eyes and leaned into Dot, allowing her to embrace her as she felt the weight of her admission leave her briefly, granting her a reprieve for only a moment before the fears she had came flooding back to her. She closed her eyes tightly and tentatively returned Dot's embrace, feeling the familiar and confident presence of her companion to be incredibly reassuring. Even her scent made her feel better; Attar of Roses mixed with polish and fresh flour. Phryne allowed herself a few more moments of weakness before swallowing the lump in her throat, inhaling deeply and slowly removing herself from the warm embrace.

"Sorry" she breathed, wiping her eyes and attempting to regain her composure. Dot watched her attentively and held her hand.

"Don't be" she replied kindly, in a tone which almost reduced Phryne to tears one more. "Everyone has doubts, Miss, really" she assured her. "You are nothing like your father" she stated with conviction. Phryne looked at her, desperately wanting to believe her. "The fact that you're so worried about being like him is one of the things that means you never will. And it's clear because of how worried you are about becoming the kind of parent you don't want the baby to have that you love it, very much" she said gently, offering her a small smile. "You aren't cruel, Miss Phryne, and you aren't nasty. I don't think you're capable of being either, certainly not to someone who is innocent, and definitely not to a child" she continued. "Your child" she corrected, watching as her employer's lip trembled and she had to look away. "And you may indulge in alcohol but you aren't an alcoholic. There is a difference" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"I know" Phryne replied quietly.

"You're nothing like him" Dot repeated. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied, speaking slowly and quietly, and offering her companion a small smile. Dot felt Miss Phryne squeeze her hand tightly. "Thank you, Dot" she added. Dot nodded and smiled.

"I mean it, Miss" she stated confidently. Phryne smiled and looked at her affectionately.

"Yes, I know you do" she replied gently. Dot looked at Miss Phryne for a few moments, and was unsure of whether she believed what she had told her, or just that she believed it.

"This baby is so lucky to have you, Miss Phryne" she said gently. Her words caused Phryne's smile to falter and her eyes to drift to the ground. Dot's heart broke. "Miss-"

Before Dot could utter another word their attention was attracted to the sound of chatter near the kitchen. Phryne turned towards it and watched as Jack walked out of the kitchen and into the garden. She forced her fears aside, inhaled sharply and immediately rose from her seat.

"Jack" she said brightly, smiling as he approached her. "You're back early" she added. "It's only just after two" she stated with confusion. Jack approached her and cast a glance over her face, which was pale but tear-free, and nodded.

"I have to go back shortly to orchestrate a raid on one of the more depraved establishments in Little Lonsdale Street tonight" he sighed. "The Commissioner's breathing down my neck and threatening to come to the station, so I came back early to make sure we'd have time to get the marriage license" he explained gently. Phryne nodded in understanding and offered him another small smile. His eyes drifted over her paleness and bright eyes once more, and he looked upon her with concern. Something about her pallor and her demeanour were not quite right. And Dot looked worried. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne inhaled deeply and her shoulders fell.

"Of course" she replied simply. "Dot's biscuits are wonderful, they're really helping. I'll probably need a constant supply for the next six months" she smiled. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded. It was clear that something was wrong, but it was also apparent that she wasn't ready to tell him. Not just yet.

"Alright" he replied gently. "Are you feeling up to-"

"- sitting in a car, walking into the Registry Office, speaking to a clerk and collecting a piece of paper?" she asked teasingly. "I'm sure I'll manage" she smiled. Dot watched her and felt her own concerns increase. She suspected the inspector knew something wasn't right, too, as he looked slightly worried. But he nodded gently at Miss Phryne and looked at her with kind eyes which seemed to relax her slightly which, in turn, relaxed Dot also.

"Okay" Jack responded. "Are you ready?"

"Always, Jack" she replied gently. "We won't be long, Dot" she informed her companion, looking into her eyes and offering her a weak smile.

"See you soon, Miss" Dot replied warmly. Phryne nodded and linked her arm through Jack's, as he led her to the car, only one of them aware of the apprehensive expression on Dot's face.

Jack and Phryne obtained the document without issue, and were informed of the standard conditions and terms of the marriage license, which they listened to attentively. They arrived back home shortly after 3pm, where Phryne promptly locked the precious document in her safe, before sitting down in the parlour with Jack. They checked their diaries and discussed future plans and arrangements, before agreeing to marry on Saturday 12th April 1930. Phryne's concerns, although still present and causing her stomach to tighten, were lessened significantly by the presence of Jack, as well as the planning of their wedding, which made her feel more confident about their ability to look after the baby. They were creating a stable home life for their family, built upon their love and commitment for one another and their child. That was a start.

"I'll call the Registry Office and see if the date is available" Phryne said, rising from her seat. "It'll have to be in the morning, of course" she stated, considering the plans for the celebrations. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Of course" he responded, rising from his seat and standing before Phryne. "And you're certain you're happy to marry in a Registry Office, as opposed to a church?" he asked. They had discussed the matter previously, and Phryne had stated quite clearly that she did not want to have a church wedding, but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I'm certain" she replied gently, feeling suddenly quite nervous. Her experiences of religion, personally and professionally, had not been pleasant and she wanted to remove religion from their union as much as possible which, from a conversation she had had with Jack previously, he was quite content with. "Besides, you've already had a church wedding, and I'd hate for the process to seem repetitive" she stated teasingly, offering him a smile. Jack chuckled.

"That, Miss Fisher, would be impossible" he declared, placing his hand on her hip and drawing her towards him. She was still smiling.

"I'm very glad to hear it, Jack" she responded. "Because I fear if ever tried to set foot in a church wearing a wedding dress I would either burst into flames at the door or be struck down at the altar" she said lightly. "Certainly if I was wearing white" she added. Jack smirked.

"And are you wearing white?" he asked innocent. Phryne smiled.

"That, inspector, will be a surprise" she declared, smiling at him once more before reluctantly removing herself from his embrace and heading towards the phone.

Ten minutes later Phryne had spoken to the necessary individuals and had arranged for her and Jack to marry on Saturday 12th of April 1930 at 11am. Jack smiled at her when she told him and they kissed passionately in the hallway, as fear and relief and exhilaration coursed through their veins in equal measure.

"I have to go" Jack said as the kiss ended. "I'm sorry, Phryne. There's nothing I'd rather do than stay here with you and help to make the other arrangements."

"It's fine, Jack, really" she responded kindly. "We've talked about it and we know what we want" she added gently. "I'll make the calls." Jack smiled and nodded, before kissing her once more and telling her he'd be back late. She walked him to the door and watched him walk down the steps and towards his car. "Don't have too much fun in Little Lonsdale Street without me" she called, causing him to suppress a smirk as he turned back around to face her.

"I'll try not to, Miss Fisher" he declared, before raising his hand to wave and then turning on the spot and heading towards his car.

Phryne closed the door behind Jack and inhaled deeply, as fear and exhilaration continued to course through her veins. She smiled gently, before removing her hands from the door and heading back towards the phone. She had several very important calls to make.

After making the necessary phone calls to complete the arrangements for the wedding, including a call to an ecstatic Mme Fleuri whom she wished to instruct to make gowns for herself and Jane for a 'very special occasion', Phryne retired to the parlour and began to write out the invitations to the small and intimate wedding. Dot came in with a tray of lemon squash, sandwiches and ginger biscuits, and sat with Phryne as she wrote. They spoke of the wedding and the dress, and Dot waited patiently to see if Miss Phryne would open up to her as she had done in the garden. But it was clear that her mind was currently on the wedding, and she didn't wish to interrupt her, much less distract her from what she was currently doing. Shortly after 4pm Phryne declared that she was finished with the invitations and would take them to the post box herself. Dot, sensing she wished to be alone, agreed with her warmly and said she would speak to Mr Butler to ensure the arrangements for the weekend were running smoothly.

"Dot" Phryne called, just as she turned to leave. Dot turned on the spot and looked at her employer kindly. Phryne was holding some of the invitations in her hands, drummed her fingers on them lightly, and then took several steps towards her companion, before wrapping her hands around her and wrapping her in a warm and sincere embrace. "Thank you" she said, uttering the words with such emotion and sincerity that Dot felt quite overcome. She leaned back from the embrace and met Phryne's eyes, which shone brightly. "I won't be long" she assured her, pressing something into her hand before kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the room. When the front door closed behind Miss Phryne, Dot looked down at the item she had given her, and smiled as she opened the envelope to her and Hugh's wedding invitation.

Phryne walked the brief journey to the post box with her heart racing as her body was gripped by fear and excitement. When she reached her destination she posted each invitation individually; it felt terrifying and thrilling and completely empowering, and her breath caught in her throat as she pushed the last one through the gap. She leaned back from the post box and considered it for a moment, before turning on the spot and heading back to her house. Phryne was smiling the entire way home.

After arriving home safe in the knowledge that the main arrangements for the wedding had been made, and that they still had over two weeks to prepare other matters, Phryne's mind travelled back to her conversation with Dot in the garden, a subject she had been trying to banish since its inception. But now that she had no wedding arrangements to distract her, the matter came back to her with full, terrifying force. Her stomach tightened almost painfully and she swallowed hard. As she was processing her thoughts Dot stepped out of the dining room and called her name.

"Miss Phryne?" she called gently, causing her employer to turn towards her. "Would you like to sit in the garden until dinner?" she asked tentatively. Phryne felt a moment of panic.

"Thank you, Dot, but I think I need to lie down" she replied gently. She felt guilt and annoyance at herself overwhelm her as she observed the worried look on Dot's face, as her kindly companion began to walk towards her.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss?" Dot asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you" she replied warmly. "I'm just so tired" she sighed gently. Dot nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything" Dot stated.

"Of course" Phryne replied, offering her a small smile. "Thank you, Dot" she added, before walking towards the staircase and heading up to her room.

As soon as Phryne closed the door behind her she inhaled deeply and released a long, slow breath. Her words to Dot echoed in her mind, as did Dot's response, which had reassured her slightly, but had not alleviated her doubts. In truth, she wasn't sure that anything would. She had so many fears and doubts about her ability to be a mother that they all seemed to meld together to create a single, overwhelming feeling of apprehension and abject terror. When she had confided in Dot her concerns about being like her father, she had felt a moment of release, relief and clarity. But it had only been temporary. And now, as she found herself quite alone in her room and unoccupied by any task which required her immediate attention, she found her mind wandering back to the subject which frightened her the most, and which she could talk about the least. Despite how much she really, truly, desperately wanted to talk to Jack about it. But she couldn't do it to him, how could she? It would be too selfish. Jack probably had enough of his own concerns about his unplanned impending parenthood without her adding to his already existent concerns; with her pregnancy itself, how unwell she had been and her emotional outbursts, she was becoming increasingly aware of how difficult she must be to be around right now, and she didn't want to make that worse, for Jack or anyone else. She couldn't do this, she couldn't afford to fall apart, not now. Jack's family were arriving the next day and she owed it to them, to him, to do everything she could to make them feel welcome and happy and reassured. Her fears and self-doubt would have to wait until she had time to address it properly and fully, and alone.

Phryne sighed at this lack of resolution and walked tiredly across the room, closing the curtains in a single deft movement before easing herself onto her bed and curling up to face the window. She was exhausted from planning and crying and thinking and she just needed to rest which, much to her relief, she was granted. Almost.

Phryne woke several hours later from a nightmare she had only experienced since her youth a handful of times; her father had locked her in that tiny, dank, airless room once more, and he'd left her there for hours, possibly overnight. Each moment she spent in there in the dream felt like a full minute in real life, and so she was very grateful to whoever it was who was presently knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she called tiredly, as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The door opened a fraction.

"Miss Phryne?" asked Dot gently, opening the door further and admitting light into the room.

"Yes, Dot?" Phryne asked gently, turning towards her as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, Miss" she explained. Phryne nodded. "And Hugh is on this raid with Inspector Robinson, most of the officers are, apparently. And so I was wondering if you… might like me to stay a while?" she asked tentatively. Phryne's gentle expression softened and she turned towards her companion with a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked. Dot nodded.

"Of course, Miss" she replied confidently. "It seems like ages since we've just sat down and talked." Phryne nodded.

"Indeed it does" she agreed. She knew that Dot was worried, and she wanted to reassure her that she was fine, and she needn't be concerned. She looked up at her with a smile. "I'd be delighted, Dot" she stated. Dot smiled and nodded, before excusing herself from the room and heading downstairs.

Phryne and Dot had dinner together and spent the next couple of hours in the parlour, just talking. They talked about Dot and Hugh, their house, Hugh's attempts at trying to persuade her to go on holiday with him (which Phryne encouraged, as Dot was clearly keen to go, and only questioned the decision as she was worried about leaving her). They also talked about her sister, her nieces, a couple of films she wanted to see and a new dress she was working on making for herself. The conversation was easy and effortless and funny and a very, very welcome distraction for which Phryne was most grateful. She hadn't felt so care-free in weeks. Even as the subject of conversation shifted to herself and they discussed recent cases, the wedding and the arrival of Jack's family the following day, Phryne felt relatively calm and composed. They even talked about the baby a couple of times, mainly in relation to doctor's appointments, Phryne's health and how Jack took the news, and Phryne found these subjects to be ones she could deal with without feeling utterly terrified and bursting into tears, which she was grateful for. At half-past eight Mr Butler drove Dot home, and Phryne headed upstairs for a hot bath and stiff drink (or, at least, a really strong lemon squash).

After having a very long and soothing bath Phryne found herself feeling calm and relaxed and not the least bit tired. She sat at her dressing table and began to apply her damask lily-scented hand cream as she considered the day which had just passed. Despite her breakdown in the garden in front of Dot, she considered that the day had been one of considerable success; she and Jack had not only obtained a marriage license but had set a date for the wedding, arranged that date and then made preparations for the celebrations afterwards, and had even written and sent the invitations (with the exception of those she would be giving to Jack's family the following day). She had discussed the arrangements for the arrival of Jack's family with Mr B and all appeared to be in order, she had bought some last minute toys and amusements for the children, and had managed to go an entire day without vomiting or feeling the need to lock herself in a dark room and lay perfectly still for the next week or so. Phryne felt content with the day, which had been busy but well spent, as everything now felt like it was beginning to fall into place. And yet, the more she considered the arrangements and her household, the more she felt that something was missing. She pondered the issue for a couple of minutes and quickly realised what it was and what she must do to rectify it.

At half-past ten Phryne Fisher, who was dressed in a nightdress and cream robe, walked quietly down the stairs and towards the glow of artificial light from the dining room, where she could hear the tinkling of glass and silver. She stood in the corridor for a couple of moments and watched as Mr Butler cleaned glass, polished silver and inspected bottles of wine for the following day, even at this late hour. _He really is a wonderful man_ , Phryne thought, as she watched him inspect a bottle of Chateau d'Yquem with an expert eye. She smiled.

"I think the '19 is a perfect choice, Mr B" she said gently as she walking into the room. Mr Butler, who had evidently not heard her approach, turned towards her with a warm look and a paternal smile.

"Miss Fisher" she said gently. "Thank you, yes. I hoped it would go with the menu for tomorrow evening" he smiled. Phryne nodded slowly in response. "Is everything alright, Miss? Is there something you require?" he asked congenially. Phryne shook her head.

"No, Mr B, thank you" she replied, as she took a few steps into the room. "I have everything I need" she added gently, before walking towards the table and indicating towards it. "May I?" she asked.

"Of course" Mr Butler replied. He had known Miss Fisher for long enough not to be surprised by her mannerisms, but being asked if _he_ would mind if _she_ took a seat at her _own_ table was something of an oddity. He considered her for several moments, observing the paleness of her skin, the brightness of her eyes, her tense sitting position; she needed to talk, that was clear, and he was always more than willing to listen. He placed the wine on the table, slowly drew out a chair and sat down beside her. "Is everything alright, Miss Fisher?" he asked gently, his warm and paternal tone reassuring Phryne immeasurably.

"Yes, Mr B" she replied. "I… I'm sorry to call on you so late. I thought you'd be awake and I-"

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" he responded sincerely. "Please" he added, encouraging her to continue. She looked up into his kind, wise eyes and inhaled sharply.

"There's something I need to tell you, Mr B. It's rather serious" she began, her voice low and gentle. Mr B nodded gently in understanding, and appeared visibly unshaken by her words. He was watching her with the kindest, warmest eyes, which she felt certain were what gave her the strength to continue, despite the fact that she was presently struggling with her words. "It… it means that things will change, here, with us, and I will understand completely if that's not acceptable for you, and if you're unhappy with the position" she continued, pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts before she continued rambling. Mr B, who she believed may well be the most patient man in the world, nodded gently in response once more and watched her attentively.

"It's alright, Miss Fisher, I'm sure whatever it is we will be able to deal with" he responded warmly. Phryne inhaled sharply, hoping very much that he was right. She released a small breath and looked him in the eyes as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant" she said simply, the words low and gently spoken. Despite the fact that she had said it three times now, she wasn't finding it any easier or less daunting. She was looking into his eyes as she considered this, and noticed not a flicker of surprise or anger or frustration in his gaze or upon his face. After less than a moment he smiled.

"Congratulations, Miss Fisher, that's wonderful news" he said warmly. "I am very happy for you and the inspector. You must both be delighted." Phryne considered his words for a moment and nodded in response.

"I… yes, Mr B, thank you, we-" she replied gently. "You knew" she said, confusion present in her tone. Mr Butler watched her for a moment before half-nodding.

"I… suspected, Miss, but I didn't know for sure" he admitted gently. Phryne stared at him, shocked.

"Why- why didn't you say something?" she asked. Mr Butler looked at her warmly.

"It wasn't my place, Miss" he responded in a soft tone but with conviction. "I couldn't be sure, of course, but I knew that if it was the case then you would tell me if and when it became necessary that I know" he explained. Phryne watched him for a few moments longer before nodding.

"How did you know?" she asked with concern. Mr Butler looked at her affectionately.

"In recent weeks you haven't been eating as much as usual, and you've been avoiding certain foods which I know you are fond of. You haven't asked for Beef Wellington in over a month" he began. Phryne watched him intently. "You've also seemed – pardon me for saying, Miss – more tired than usual, and slightly paler on occasion" he continued, as Phryne nodded once in acknowledgement. "You also haven't asked me to prepare you a cocktail in almost a month, and your favourite cognac has been in the parlour untouched for about that time too." Phryne considered his words and nodded.

"Yes" she replied simply. "I found out about a month ago" she explained. Mr Butler smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"And you are… well, I hope, Miss?" he asked gently. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, Mr Butler. Thank you." She replied. He nodded.

"And the child?" he asked, his eyes lowering towards her abdomen, which was concealed beneath the table.

"The baby too" she confirmed, smiling gently in response. Mr B nodded.

"I really am very happy for you, Miss Fisher" he said affectionately. And he was. He really was. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding.

"So, you… you aren't concerned about how this will change things, for us?" she asked gently. Mr Butler looked at her expectantly. "When I hired you it was to be a butler in the house of a single woman. I soon added Jane and now I'm adding a husband and infant too" she explained. "This isn't what you expected, Mr B, and I'd understand completely if you wanted to-"

"Miss Fisher" he interjected, for possibly the first time ever in Phryne's service, "I can honestly tell you that the thought had never once crossed my mind" he stated with conviction. Phryne nodded. "I would very much like to remain in your service, Miss, and it would be an honour and a privilege to work and reside in a house with the child of the Honourable Miss Fisher and Detective Inspector Robinson." Phryne smiled and nodded in response to this sentiment, and found herself feeling close to tears.

"Thank you, Mr B" she replied. "You don't know how very happy I am to hear it" she smiled, a bright, genuine smile which lit up her features. "And we would, of course, be honoured to have you." Mr Butler smiled at Miss Fisher's words and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss" he replied, with a slight bow of the head. Phryne smiled.

"Well, I think I've taken up enough of your evening" she said, rising from her seat and surveying the table. Mr Butler rose too. "Mr B, please don't trouble yourself over this weekend, you must be exhausted" she said, feeling guilty that he was working so late when he would be waking so early.

"It's not a problem at all, Miss" he assured her. "And I have just finished."

"Wonderful" Phryne stated, crossing her arms as she drew her robe across her. "Thank you, Mr B."

"Not at all, Miss Fisher" he returned, his warm eyes and gentle smile imprinting themselves on her mind as she walked back up to her room and got into her bed, where she slept peacefully and without dreams until the morning.

Phryne rose depressingly early on Friday morning to the familiar feeling of nausea and imminent sickness, prompting her to throw the covers aside and rush to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, before dropping to her knees and vomiting into the toilet. She felt instant relief at having been sick, and the burning in her throat which was now commonplace felt almost bearable. As she rose to her feet she found that her dizziness was not as pronounced as usual, and the nausea she was currently experiencing was bearable. But as she flushed the chain and tucked some hair behind her ear, she heard the sound of movement from the bedroom and turned around to find Jack walking towards her.

"Phryne?" he said gently, blinking himself out of his tiredness and looking at her with a warm expression. Phryne considered how caring he was, how much he wanted to be there for her throughout all aspects of this pregnancy, pleasant and otherwise. He would've sat with her in the bathroom all day if she'd asked him to. Not that she ever would, of course.

"Sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to wake you" she replied, rubbing his arm gently. "How was the raid?" Jack watched her for a moment before responding; he knew she wouldn't want to be constantly asked how she was, so he'd have to gage it from their conversation. She was slightly pale but she seemed to be alright.

"Fine, yes, good" he replied, rubbing his head and inhaling deeply. "We managed to locate and arrest the main men and the girls have been taken to hospital, where I'm told they'll all recover."

"That's wonderful" Phryne stated sincerely. "Well done." Jack hummed in response.

"I was planning on going to the station a little earlier today to get started on the interviews with Collins. I want to make sure I'm out of there by half four to collect my family from the station" he explained. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" she smiled gently. Jack considered her for a moment.

"How are you feeling about today?" he asked tentatively. Phryne looked up at him.

"It will be fine, Jack" she responded warmly. "I'm really looking forward to meeting your family" she added. Jack nodded.

"They're looking forward to meeting you too" he assured her. Phryne forced her nervousness aside and smiled gently up at him.

"Naturally" she responded with a smile, feigning arrogance, as she allowed her hand to drift down his arm before heading back into the bedroom. Jack turned and watched as she headed towards her wardrobe and began to select some clothes.

"It's only seven, Phryne" he said gently, following her into the bedroom. "Why don't you go back to sleep? Get some rest?" he suggested tentatively. Phryne removed the silk blouse and dark blue skirt from the wardrobe and turned to face him.

"I'm awake now" she replied. "Besides, I have a few errands to run today and I need to make sure everything is prepared for Jane's return and your family's arrival" she explained, as she turned back towards the wardrobe and selected a pair of shoes, laying the ensemble over a chair and placing the shoes upon it. She could feel Jack watching her.

"Alright" he conceded, his voice warm and kind. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"No, Jack, it's fine" she replied warmly as she turned around to face him. Her eyes met his and she felt instantly calmer and at ease. But as she stared at his kind face and gentle expression she thought of a conversation she'd had late the night before, and she knew she had to tell him. "I told Mr Butler about the baby last night" she said simply. Jack considered her words, smiled, and nodded.

"Good" he responded, taking a few steps towards her, "that's good, Phryne, I'm very glad you did" he added. Phryne looked into his eyes and realised that he really was. She nodded.

"Dot knew and so does Jane, and so it felt right that I should-"

"Phryne" Jack said warmly, placing his hands on her waist and looking into her eyes. "You don't have to justify telling Mr Butler about the baby, or anyone else" he stated gently but with conviction. "I'm glad you feel ready to tell some of the people closest to you, especially the people in your household." Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied. Jack's hands drifted down her waist onto her hips. She hummed in response and took a step forward, placing her forehead upon his shoulder and leaning against him, running her hands up his back and holding him close.

Jack, somewhat surprised by the action, placed one hand in the centre of her back and held her to him. He was very glad that both Dot and Mr Butler were aware of her condition, as he knew they would take care of her, and take the necessary steps to make sure she and the baby were protected and cared for, even if she did try to take it upon herself to do that alone. He desperately wanted her to realise that she was not alone. He held her there for a short while before feeling her stand up straight and step back out of the embrace. His hands fell from her body and he looked at her with affection.

"Would you care to shower together, Inspector?" she asked huskily. "Seeing as we're both awake".

"How economical of you, Miss Fisher" he returned, placing a harm across her waist and walking back into the bathroom with her. She smiled.

After showering and enjoying a light breakfast together, Phryne said goodbye to Jack and headed into her parlour. Dot arrived with the morning post, which she handed to Miss Fisher, who began to sort through it quickly, along with some of yesterday's which she did not quite get around to giving her attention. Dot bought in a tray of iced water with lemon, fresh ginger biscuits (they truly were a godsend) and a draft of the menu which Mr Butler was working on for the evening, which Phryne approved of instantly. Phryne spent the majority of the morning dealing with the correspondence, writing to and telephoning potential clients, diarising various social engagements and events, writing cheques for the bills she had received, and calling to make an appointment with Gilly, her lawyer, about a few matters they would need to discuss over the coming weeks.

After she had distracted herself sufficiently with the organisation of both her business and social calendars, Phryne turned her attention to certain domestic matters which required her attention. She and Dot spoke to Mr Butler about the menu and the food, which he had ordered in abundance and was preparing as they spoke. She and Dot then went upstairs to inspect the guest bedrooms which were beautifully made out, thoroughly cleaned yesterday and again that morning, before being suitably aired and the beds adorned with fresh linen. Phryne inspected the quarters closely and was satisfied and grateful for Dot's efforts, and was beginning to feel marginally more relaxed about the impending arrival of her houseguests. As she moved from one guest room to the other, she stood in the hallway and looked back in at them both, and found a sudden though striking her apparently out of nowhere. _I wonder which room should be the baby's?_ she pondered, causing her thoughts to immediately turn away from the domestic preparations of that day. Phryne inhaled sharply and glanced from one door to the next, briefly scanning each of the rooms and trying to decide which qualities a nursery should have. She immediately discounted the spare room at the other end of the hall near Mr Butler's quarters, as she didn't want him to be disturbed and the thought of the baby's room being at the other end of the house deeply unsettled her, so she returned her attention to the rooms before her. The room on the left was slightly smaller but a more than adequate size for a nursery, whereas the larger room beside it had the benefit of being closer to her bedroom…

"Miss Phryne?" said Dot gently, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Mm?" Phryne responded, turning towards her.

"Would you like to have lunch before we lay out the games and things for the children in the parlour?" she asked, her kindly eyes drifting over Phryne's face. Phryne blinked.

"Oh, no, I'll do that first, Dot, but thank you" she said gently, smiling at her companion as she led her down the stairs.

Phryne and Dot spent the next hour or so considering the parlour and removing from it anything particularly valuable, rare, breakable or risqué. One of the nude portraits was removed and replaced with a Salvador Dali painting Phryne had recently procured, and Phryne spent almost twenty minutes scanning her book shelves and removing anything outre, erotic or anatomically detailed, lest the curious children should stumble upon certain passages and illustrations. She carried her forbidden books into her bedroom and placed them at the bottom of her wardrobe, before heading back downstairs and setting up a small table with pencils and paper, stacking the board games and moving certain objects to higher shelves. At half past one she was satisfied with her and Dot's combined efforts, and acceded to accepting lunch, which they ate in the garden.

Phryne spent the next hour or so checking the rooms of the house again, consulting Mr Butler and Dot to make absolutely sure that all was in order and there was nothing else they required, before gathering her coat and bag and leaving to collect Jane from school. The car journey was filled with conversations regarding Jane's work, her activities and her friends, as well as certain revelations on Phryne's part regarding the fact that both Dot and Mr Butler were now aware of her pregnancy, and that she and Jack had set a date for the wedding. Jane smiled brightly for the rest of the journey.

Phryne and Jane returned to their home in St Kilda shortly after half past three, where Jane greeted Dot and Mr B warmly before heading upstairs to shower and change, as Phryne also headed up to her bedroom with Dot. Phryne had chosen the outfit she intended to wear that evening, which was a deep purple brocade dress with intricate patterns and a modest collar. Modest for Phryne, at least. Dot helped her on with the gown and her black shoes before sitting her at the dressing table and sat on the bed as Phryne brushed her hair and touched up her make up. Dot could tell that Miss Phryne was very nervous and attempting conceal it, and so decided to let her guide the conversation as she wished which, fortunately, was greatly assisted by Jane, who came into the room in her cream dress and spoke to Miss Phryne, which instantly brightened her worried countenance.

"Oh, Jane, you look beautiful" Phryne stated sincerely, smiling warmly at her ward, who twirled theatrically and then sat next to Dot on the bed.

"So do you, Miss Phryne" she replied warmly. "And you can wear your engagement ring tonight, can't you?" she asked. Phryne rose her left hand and moved her fingers to reveal that she was already wearing the ring. Jane and Dot both smiled.

"Indeed I can" she returned gently, as she considered the ring (and its meaning) with a tender expression. "It feels so wonderful that I don't have to hide it." Dot and Jane agreed with her and they continued to discuss the matter of Miss Phryne's wedding, as she finished getting ready before rising from her seat. "Shall we?" she breathed, gesturing towards the door. Dot nodded and rose first, heading across the room and opening the door. Jane, who also sensed Miss Phryne's anxiety, walked slowly towards her and clasped her hand tightly, smiling at her kindly, which she returned. She then turned on the spot and led her from the room.

As Phryne stepped into the parlour her attention instantly befell the small table in the centre of the room, which was adorned with jugs of water and squash, wine glasses, tall glasses and small plates, as well as a selection of light snacks consisting of small crustless sandwiches, miniature quiches (which the astute Mr Butler knew his employer was fond off), cheese straws and a small selection of cakes. Although dinner would be ready about an hour after her guests arrived, Phryne knew that such a long train journey would have been tiresome and provided little sustenance, especially for the children, and so she wanted to ensure that a generous supply of refreshments were immediately available for them.

"Thank you, Mr Butler, you have done a magnificent job, as usual" she said warmly. Mr B bowed his head slightly and smiled politely in response.

"It was no trouble at all, Miss" he replied generously. Phryne smiled. "Would you care for a drink, please?"

"Oh yes" she breathed, her eyes glancing longingly at her cognac, before turning her attention back towards Mr B. "Could I please have something fruity, refreshing and regrettably non-alcoholic?" she asked. Mr Butler smiled.

"Of course, Miss" he replied, before taking Miss Dot's and Miss Jane's orders and heading back to the kitchen.

Jane, who sensed that Phryne was still slightly agitated and nervous, headed over to the gramophone and began to select some music which she hoped would soothe her. Dot gestured to the armchair by the fire and Phryne sat down obediently, as the familiar sound of jazz music reached her ears and soothed her slightly. Dot sat down in the chair beside her and was making comments about the food, which Phryne responded to politely, before Mr Butler returned to the room and distributed their requested drinks. Jane accepted her sarsaparilla with a smile and warm thanks, Dot took her small sherry from him with a feeling of decadence, and Phryne received her fruity alcohol-free cocktail with gratitude. She could taste lemon and orange and raspberries, and it was delicious and fruity and incredibly refreshing. She placed it down upon the table and looked up at the clock on the mantel, realising that it was five minutes until five o'clock, and felt her stomach tighten with anxiety. For a moment she was worried that she was going to be sick, until the sound of a key in the lock and the front door opening wide tore her mind immediately from such notions.

Phryne rose to her feet and Dot did the same, as Jane adjusted the needle on the gramophone before stepping politely forward. Phryne took several steps and stood at the end of the table facing the door, as the sound of Jack's voice and quieter unfamiliar ones spoke in the corridor. Phryne inhaled deeply and composed herself, and waited patiently as Jack stepped into the room, his reassuring smile calming her instantly, as his eyes drifted to the door and to the entrance of the first person.

"Phryne" Jack said gently. "This is my mother, Sheila Robinson."

Jack's mother was a curvaceous lady in her early sixties, who wore a scarlet dress and maternal smile. She had dark brown hair and sun-kissed skin, and kindly, intelligent eyes which were identical to Jack's, and which focused immediately upon Phryne. Her smile widened and she walked immediately towards her.

"Mrs Robinson" Phryne greeted warmly, finding the kind eyes of the warm and intelligent woman before her calming her nerves instantly. "Phryne Fisher, it is so lovely to meet you" she said with a smile. Mrs Robinson met her gaze, smiled warmly upon her, and accepted her hand.

"Please, do call me Sheila" she responded, her voice deep and soothing. "And the pleasure is absolutely mine, Miss Fisher."


	39. Chapter 31 pt 2

Phryne smiled automatically in response to Sheila Robinson, who was considering her with a look of genuine maternal approval. Her eyes were gentle but intelligent, her hands warm and confident, her manner assured. Phryne quickly ascertained that she was a woman who was kind and nurturing, intelligent and determined, resolute and capable, all of which were qualities she had passed on to her son. Phryne liked her immediately.

"Thank you" Phryne replied gently. "Please, call me Phryne".

"Thank you, Phryne" she replied, her warm eyes meeting her gaze. Miss Fisher was indeed very beautiful, with her dark hair and pale skin and delicate features. She had the most incredibly bright green eyes, which were warm and intelligent. She seemed so different, so exotic, and so incredibly interesting and lovely and modern. Sheila liked her instantly, and immediately understood why Jack adored her. She smiled at her warmly before turning towards Dot and Jane.

"Please allow me to introduce my companion, Dorothy Collins, and my ward, Jane" Phryne said, as the women in question stepped forward and greeted their first visitor.

"It's lovely to meet you both" Sheila said sincerely, clasping Dot's hands warmly and then Jane's, who smiled down upon her. The sound of footsteps by the parlour door attracted everyone's attention towards it. "May I introduce you to my family?" Sheila asked politely.

"Please" Phryne replied warmly.

Sheila Robinson nodded, lowered their joined hands, and turned her head to face the door where her daughter and grandchildren were now standing. Phryne looked up and observed a pretty brunette in her early thirties, with deep brown eyes and pale skin, her curved figure taller and slightly slimmer than her mother's. She was wearing a cream gown with lace detail which had been recently tailored and freshly dry cleaned. She had the same kind and intelligent countenance as her mother and brother, and exuded maternity and warmth, which was personified by the fact that she was currently holding a little girl with dark blonde curls to her chest. The little girl was around three years old, wore a dark blue dress and white tights, and a pair of shining black shoes. Her face was buried in her mother's hair and she appeared to be asleep.

"This is my daughter, Anna" Sheila announced warmly. Phryne smiled and walked towards her with Sheila. "And this is her daughter, Caroline."

"It's lovely to meet you, Anna" she greeted warmly, accepting her free hand and clasping it.

"And you, Miss Fisher" she replied, her voice low and gentle. She had the same kindly and soothing manner which apparently ran in the family, and Phryne felt ever calmer.

"Please, call me Phryne" she said politely, as her eyes drifted from the pretty's brunette's to the small child she was cradling. Anna saw her trying to gage whether the child was awake or not and smiled, before tilting her head down and speaking to her.

"Caroline, darling" she said gently, which was met with a small noise from the child, who shifted slightly in her mother's arms, splaying her fingers and capturing her beautiful hair. "We're at Miss Phryne's house, sweetheart. Can you say hello?" she coaxed. Phryne watched as the little girl turned her head to the side and looked at Phryne, her deep brown eyes scanning her quickly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hello Miss Finey" she said gently, her voice low and tired. Phryne never knew how to speak to children this young, and her ignorance in the field worried her, especially in her current circumstances. But her mispronunciation of her name reminded her of Lucy Daniels, and she smiled.

"Hello, Caroline" Phryne said, dropping her voice and speaking to her soothingly. She felt Jack's eyes upon her. "Are you tired?" she asked. Caroline shook her head resolutely and nuzzled back into her mother's shoulder, as she attempted not to close her eyes. Phryne and Anna exchanged a look and they smiled at each other.

"And these are my sons" Anna stated, turning to her right as she adjusted her hold on Caroline. "Don't be shy, boys, it's alright" she assured them, her voice loving and confident.

Phryne watched as a small boy, who she knew to be five years of age, stepped out from his mother and smiled politely. He was wearing grey trousers and a matching jacket, a white shirt which he had by some minor miracle managed to keep clean, and smart black shoes. He had the same colour hair as his sister, which appeared to be similarly curled, though cut neatly. His hands were clasped behind his back, where he appeared to be holding something. He had handsome features and deep, honest eyes, and Phryne smiled upon him.

"You must be Jacob" she said, bending down slightly offering her his hand. He looked at her hand and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Finey" he replied, following his sister's cue. Phryne smiled. Before she could utter another word, he brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a bouquet of roses, which were pink and white and red, bound together and covered in secured with brown paper. "These are for you" he declared proudly. Sheila, Anna and Jack smiled. Phryne gasped and crouched down before him and accepted the flowers, which smelled divine, before smiling up at him.

"Thank you so much, they're beautiful" she replied gently, her eyes bright and her features animated. "I'm going to put them in this very room" she assured him. Jacob smiled.

"They're from nana's garden" he informed her.

"Are they?" Phryne asked, as she slowly got to her feet, her eyes not leaving his. Jacob nodded.

"I picked them" he informed her.

"Along with half of my orchids, I'm afraid" Sheila informed Phryne in a gentle voice, which was warm and devoid of anger or blame. Phryne smiled.

"You have excellent taste, Jacob" she informed him. "I adore them. Thank you so much" she said sincerely. She was deeply touched.

"And this is Daniel" Anna informed her, looking towards an older boy who was standing next to Jack and looking nervous. Phryne adopted a warm smile and reassuring expression as she slowly approached him.

"Hello" she said gently, as she met the eyes of the little boy who looked almost exactly like his brother. He was several inches taller and his hair not quite as curly, but they shared the same deep, honest eyes, pale skin and familiar features. "I'm Phryne. It's lovely to meet you" she said kindly, her voice low and soothing, a tone a mother might use to reassure a frightened child. Daniel edged slightly closer to Jack and nodded, his eyes meeting hers for a moment before faltering, Phryne nodded and stood before Jack.

"I'm sorry, he can be rather shy" Anna explained gently.

"Oh, that's alright" Phryne said sincerely, her warm eyes returning to Daniel's, who was considering her with an intelligent and analytical expression which reminded her of Jack. The little boy was not quite as confident as his brother, and by the way he was looking around the room he appeared a little overwhelmed by these new and unusual surroundings. He was considering the room and its contents carefully, with intelligent and analytical eyes in a manner which reminded Phryne of Jack at a crime scene. Daniel was leaning against Jack, whose hand was placed gently on his shoulder, which seemed to reassure him somewhat. Phryne knew how frightening new surroundings could be, especially for a child, and most certainly when it involved meeting strange new people. She wanted to reassure the child, but she wasn't sure of how to precisely. But her instincts guided her, and she tried to speak to him once more. "Are you hungry, Daniel?" she asked gently. The little boy looked up at Phryne keenly and he nodded slowly in response. Phryne smiled warmly at him. "Dinner isn't quite ready yet, but we have some sandwiches and cakes and other things just over here, if you would like something?" she asked. Daniel's eyes followed her hand towards the table, which he looked at longingly, before looking up at his mother, who nodded.

"Use a plate, darling, and try not to make a mess on Miss Phryne's lovely Persian rug" Anna said gently, as her eyes began to scan the room for other things her children might inadvertently break or scuff or damage. She remembered when Jacob was two and he knocked over one of Rosie's crystal vases, and she gave him such a withering look that she pulled her son protectively into her arms; though admittedly, Rosie did recover herself quickly and assure them that it was quite alright. She always dreaded taking the children to the house when Rosie and Jack were married; Rosie was a good person and Jack cared for her, but she always felt as though she disapproved of her and her children. But it was quite clear that Miss Fisher was very different from Rosie. Anna looked towards her and watched as Phryne gave her a reassuring look and gentle smile.

"Would you like something, Jacob?" she asked, turning her attention to Daniel's brother.

"Yes please" he said with a charming smile, before stepping forward and taking Phryne's hand, and leading her towards the table as if he was uncertain if she knew where it was.

Jack smiled as he watched Jacob lead Phryne towards the table and point to the food he would like. Daniel, who still seemed uncertain of this big and unfamiliar house, was guided towards the table by Jack, who assisted him with his food. Jack looked up at Phryne, who was assisting Jacob, and their eyes met for a moment. Jack's mother and sister watched as Jack looked at his fiancée with a tender and loving expression, which she smiled at in response, before they continued to assist the children with their food. Anna stepped towards her mother and they exchanged a look.

"She's lovely" Anna declared warmly, watching the well-dressed and wealthy Miss Fisher interact effortlessly with her children.

"Yes, she is" Sheila agreed, her warm eyes watching the scene before them, as they slowly made their way towards the table.

Drinks and light refreshments were liberally disbursed, Anna and the children were introduced to Dot and Jane, and then Phryne and her guests sat down in the parlour. Anna and her mother sat on the chaise lounge with Caroline, and Daniel sat close to his mother with his plate of food and his orange squash. The confident Jacob was standing by armchair in which Jack was sitting, eating his snacks and talking to him happily. Phryne's chair was beside his, and Dot and Jane were sat in the chairs opposite Mrs Robinson and her daughter. The company were talking happily about the train journey (and a rather grumpy guard, who Jacob made the grave error of accidentally tripping up on his toy train), just as Mr Butler entered the room.

"Ah, Mr Butler" Phryne said warmly, rising to her feet and holding the bouquet of flowers. "Please allow me to introduce our houseguests" she said warmly, as the party turned towards him. "This is Mrs Sheila Robinson, Mrs Anna Ryan, Masters Daniel and Jacob James and Miss Caroline James" she explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" he said warmly. Sheila smiled, Anna held Caroline close and nodded warmly, and the children stared up at the well-dressed man with wide eyes. "If there's anything you require please do not hesitate to let me know."

"That's very kind, Mr Butler, thank you" replied Sheila warmly, smiling upon Phryne's butler as though he were an old friend. "And thank you for these refreshments" she added, "they are greatly appreciated."

"Not at all, Mrs Robinson" he responded, before turning towards Phryne. "Dinner will be ready at six o'clock, Miss" he informed her.

"That's perfect, thank you Mr B" she smiled, as she walked over to him with her flowers. "Would you please be able to put these in a vase for me?" she asked gently. He smiled in response and accepted the bouquet.

"Of course, Miss Fisher" he responded. "The ornate black vase with the green and red floral design, perhaps?"

"I trust your judgement implicitly" Phryne declared. Mr Butler smiled at her warmly and left the room, returning what seemed like mere moments later with the vase, which he placed upon the mantel. He smiled at the guests and quietly left the room.

"What a lovely man" Sheila commented, as Caroline sat on her lap and reached for another cheese straw. Her grandmother passed her one and helped her to hold it correctly.

"Yes, he is" she affirmed, sitting in her chair beside Jack and picking up her alcohol-less cocktail as her guests sipped red wine. Anna smiled and cast an appreciative glance around the room.

"You have a beautiful home, Phryne" she said, fighting her instincts to refer to her brother's fiancée as 'Miss Fisher'.

"Thank you" Phryne said, lowering her drink. "I bought it about three years ago when I returned to Australia from England" she explained. "I'd be happy to show you around after dinner, if you'd care to?"

"That would be lovely, thank you" Anna agreed.

"Yes, thank you" her mother added warmly. Phryne nodded.

Phryne was feeling very calm and relaxed surrounded by Jack's family, who were lovely people and very pleasant company. The conversation was comfortable and effortless, they were kind and interesting people, and the children were quite charming. Though she was concerned about Daniel, who she was beginning to feel might be frightened of her for some reason. Presently, Dorothy and Jane were currently standing by the piano, helping Jacob to choose music, and then dancing together and laughing. Daniel, who had been close to his mother for the first twenty minutes or so, wandered off to consider Phryne's innumerable book shelves, which he was presently surveying with great interest.

As Phryne's mind wandered to the subject of these children, Caroline eased herself off her mother's lap and picked up a small iced cake from the table, which she held in her hand like a delicate bird, before turning back to her mother with a cheeky smile. Anna gasped and smiled in response, before reaching out towards her and attempting to pick her up. Little Caroline deftly avoided her mother's grasp and looked up towards Phryne, who was sat directly opposite. Caroline smiled and walked towards her, her eyes bright and her smile sweet and contagious, as she walked past Jack and towards Phryne, who was watching her with interest. Caroline then proceeded to place one hand on Phryne's knee and attempt to climb up onto her lap without relinquishing her hold on the cake. Phryne heard Anna gasp audibly and move to rise from her seat. Although she did not know much about children, it was clear what this one wanted, and she wanted to reassure Anna that it was absolutely fine; she could imagine how nervous a mother would be bringing her three young children into a stranger's house, especially when that stranger was titled and wealthy and had many beautifully tempting breakables adorning various shelves and cabinets. Although Phryne would not have minded if something was accidentally broken, she could only imagine Anna's anxiety on the subject. She looked down at the little girl at her legs and smiled.

"Hello, Caroline" Phryne said gently, before placing her hands beneath Caroline's arms and gently lifting her onto her lap. She sat her so that her legs dangled over the right leg and she was facing Jane and Dorothy. Caroline swung her legs and giggled.

"Phryne, I'm so sorry" Anna said gently, her confident tone marred with embarrassment and concern; she didn't want to think about how expensive Miss Fisher's dress was, and the idea of her little girl smearing vanilla icing into it didn't bear thinking about. Phryne, who understood her concerns but did not share them, smiled at her warmly.

"Don't be, it's fine" she said with ease, as she drew her left arm across Caroline to support her. Caroline giggle again and titled her head up towards Phryne, raising her hand towards her mouth and smiling. Phryne could feel Jack's eyes upon her.

"Cake?" she offered, placing it near Phryne's mouth. Anna inhaled sharply and Phryne giggled in response to the little girl.

"It's yours, sweetheart, you enjoy it" Phryne replied. "I've eaten far too many already" she whispered. Caroline giggled and leaned against her chest, kicking her little legs as she began to eat the cake, littering Phryne and the chair in crumbs. Anna's concern was almost palpable.

"It's fine, really" Phryne said warmly as she met her gaze. Anna seemed to believe her, and nodded gently.

"Jack tells me that you're a detective, Phryne" Sheila said, wishing to allay her daughter's concerns. Phryne turned towards her and nodded.

"I am" she replied. "In fact, I solved my first case with Jack" she said, turning towards him.

"Your first case?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows as he spoke. Phryne smiled.

"Our first case, then" she conceded. Jack smirked and suppressed a laugh. Sheila and Anna both noticed how happy and relaxed he seemed, which they had not witnessed in a long time. They found themselves loving Phryne more.

"It must be thrilling" Anna stated, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "I'm a school teacher, so the most dangerous situations I find myself in are when we run out of milk at snack time." Phryne giggled and nodded in understanding; Jack had informed her that his sister was a teacher, and she could picture her in her role perfectly. She was kind, and conscientious and very attentive, the paragon of maternity. Phryne felt suddenly quite warm and nervous, and slowly lowered her eyes to Caroline, who felt heavy against her chest. Phryne placed her left hand on her soft dark curls and drew them away from her face, which revealed that the little girl was asleep. Sheila followed Phryne's gentle eyes and smiled.

"She likes you" Sheila declared. Phryne looked up at her with warm eyes. "You have a way with children, Phryne" she declared. Phryne felt her stomach tighten and was certain she must have paled visibly. She blinked herself out of her stupor and nodded.

"Thank you" she said gently, lowering her hand from Caroline's face.

"You'd make an excellent nurse" Sheila continued. "I was a ward sister for almost thirty years before retiring" she explained. "You could always tell if the nurses were kind and able as the children would trust them" she added. "And children only fall asleep in the arms of people they like and trust" she explained gently. Phryne swallowed and nodded, and found herself anxiously wondering whether her own baby would feel comfortable and trust her enough to fall asleep in her arms.

"How interesting" she remarked. Jack noticed that Phryne appeared nervous, and could tell that she was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the conversation topic. His mother, who was very astute, also seemed to pick up on a slight shift in Miss Fisher's demeanour, and sought to reassure her.

"Jack tells us that you've set a wedding date" Sheila said. Phryne looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, we have" she explained. "Saturday 12th April" she said gently. Sheila smiled.

"Goodness, that is soon" Anna commented warmly. "How lovely."

"Indeed" stated Sheila. "And I understand that's to be at the Registry Office?" she asked, her tone interested, not accusing.

"Yes, it is" Phryne confirmed. "It will be at 11am on the 12th. It's going to be a small and intimate affair, and we have made plans for the entire weekend, should you be free and able to join us?"

"Of course, we'd be delighted" Sheila replied graciously. "Thank you, Phryne" she added. "Though I'd hate for us to impose on you-"

"There would be no imposition at all, really" she assured her. Sheila considered her words and smiled.

"Will your parents be coming?" Anna asked gently. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"No, I'm afraid they won't" she replied. She watched Anna's expression falter slightly. "They're in Europe and they wouldn't be able to arrive in Australia on time."

"Oh, Phryne, I am sorry" Anna said sympathetically, feeling guilty at having raised the subject. Phryne shook her head.

"Don't be" she said warmly. "You will have the pleasure of meeting my aunt, and I assure you that will be quite enough" she said lightly. Anna laughed in response and Sheila smiled.

"If there's anything you need help with, anything we can assist with at all, please do let us know" Sheila said, looking from Phryne to Jack.

"Thank you" they chorused. Sheila nodded.

"Is that your ring?" the astute Anna asked, nodding towards the ring on Phryne's left hand. Phryne smiled at it and looked up.

"It is" she replied, extending her hand so that both Anna and Sheila could admire it.

"Oh, it's lovely" Anna commented.

"Exquisite" Sheila smiled.

"Who knew you had such wonderful taste in jewellery, Jack?" Anna quipped, causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. "I'll certainly remember that fact on my next birthday" she teased. Phryne smirked and turned towards Jack.

"I'll remind him, don't worry" Phryne assured her.

"Ha! Wonderful" Anna smiled. Jack looked helplessly from Anna to Phryne; it was clear already that they were going to become close friends. He didn't stand a chance. Mercifully, for now at least, he was granted a reprieve in the form of Mr Butler, who came to the room and stood politely in the doorway until Phryne turned towards him.

"Apologies for interrupting, Miss Fisher, but dinner is ready" he said amiably.

"Thank you, Mr B" she returned.

Phryne was about to rise when the weight of the sleeping child who lay against her chest reminded her that sudden movement was ill-advised. She'd never had a child fall asleep on her before, and was not quite sure of the etiquette in such a situation; she didn't wish to wake the child, but at the same time she was required to move. Fortunately for her Anna, who sensed her concern, rose from her chaise lounge and moved towards Phryne, apologising to Phryne and speaking to her kindly as she expertly gathered her young daughter in her arms and lifted her from her lap. As she did so Caroline startled awake and reached out a hand instinctively, grabbing Phryne's necklace and holding it tightly in her wrist as she began to cry tiredly. Anna quickly moved to untangle her daughter's hand from Phryne's beads, flashing her an apologetic glance and poising herself to speak.

"It's fine, don't worry" Phryne assured her as she rose from her seat and adjusted her necklace, her warm eyes remaining on the sleepy child, who was regaining consciousness at the rate of knots. Children really were remarkable. "Are you all ready to go through to dinner?" Phryne asked politely. Her guests nodded and rose, as Phryne and Jack led the way into the dining room, followed by their guests and gentle chatter.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her quietly, his voice low and gentle, his breath warm upon her skin. She turned towards him.

"I am" she smiled, which seemed to relieve him slightly, as they headed into the dining room.

Phryne stood aside and allowed her guests to filter into the room and behold the feast which was laid out upon the table, which was met by a chorus of gasps and an animated "bonzer!" from Jacob. Phryne smiled and turned towards Sheila and Anna.

"I wasn't sure what everyone would like, and I thought you wouldn't want something too heavy after such a long journey" she explained, gesturing to the food. "So Mr Butler very kindly prepared various foods and dishes which will hopefully appeal to everyone."

The guests looked at the table and considered the buffet before them. There were cold meats consisting of ham, chicken and beef, freshly prepared salads, potato salad, pies, quiches, homemade bread and a selection of cheeses. It was light and refreshing and looked absolutely divine.

"Oh thank you, Phryne, Mr Butler, how very thoughtful" said Sheila as she approached the table. "Thank you" she repeated.

"You are most welcome" Phryne assured her.

"Certainly" Mr Butler affirmed. Sheila smiled.

"You must be famished" Phryne stated, breaking the polite and respectful silence which often occurred after the revealing of Mr Butler's cuisine for the first time. "Please, take a seat and help yourself to anything you like."

Dinner was a pleasant affair with good company and stimulating conversation. The table discussed the house and the wedding, before moving onto other subjects and talking in smaller groups. The children were in an awe-induced silence due to the sheer volume and choice of food, which caused their mother to look towards them several times to ensure that they were both behaving and, in fact, still in the room. Dot, who sensed her concerns, sat beside her and held and fed little Caroline whilst Anna ate, which she was grateful for. They began discussing education and knitting patterns and other child-related matters which kept them engaged for a considerable amount of time. Jane struck up a conversation with Sheila about her time as a sister in a hospital, explaining her own desires to be a doctor. Phryne overheard many medical terms and references in the snippets of conversation which reached her, and could tell from Jane's engaged expression that she found the conversation most stimulating. Phryne was sat beside Jack, and was tentatively eating salad with grilled chicken and some quiche lorraine, and taking small sips from the tall glass of water and ice before her.

"You're quite sure you're alright?" Jack asked gently, observing that she was eating relatively little, but seemed to be content. Phryne looked up at him with warm eyes and, upon sensing his concern for her, reached a hand across the table and held his tightly in hers. Sheila Robinson, who was describing how to stitch wounds to Jane, caught the gesture out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Yes, Jack" she replied, her eyes alight, a warm smile upon her face. "Your family are wonderful and I am so glad that I got to meet them before the wedding" she explained. Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"They think you're wonderful too" he replied.

"They certainly are very intelligent and perceptive individuals" she stated, feigning arrogance. Jack smirked. "Though I don't think Daniel is too fond of me" she commented gently, her eyes drifting towards him, and watching as he buttered his bread. "He seems wary of me" she explained. She felt Jack's hand squeeze hers gently and she looked back towards him.

"He's quite shy, at first" he explained gently. "But he's very intelligent, incredibly perceptive, as you so astutely pointed out" he smiled. Phryne returned the gentle smile and nodded. "He'll be fine once he gets to know you" he added.

"Alright" she said gently. "Thank you, Jack" she added.

"Uncle Jack!" called Jacob, causing them both to turn towards him. "Can you tell me the story about the police lady again at bedtime?" he asked.

"The police lady?" Phryne asked, flashing a quizzical expression at Jack who, it seemed, was blushing slightly.

"Yes, Jacob" he assured him. "As long as you're good." Jacob nodded keenly and returned his attention to his food. The boy had the appetite of a whole battalion of soldiers. Phryne smiled.

"Jack?" Phryne prompted. "Will you tell me the story, too?" she asked sweetly. Jack smiled.

"Jacob has always loved stories, especially detective ones" he began. Phryne nodded and continued to listen attentively. "After I met you I had the idea to tell him stories not just about men solving crimes but women too" he explained. "Obviously the stories are made more child-friendly, but the protagonist remains the same" he added, hoping this would be the end of Phryne's interrogation, but knowing that it wouldn't. He could feel his eyes upon her.

"You based the protagonist in these stories on me?" she asked gently. She had no idea that he had done so, and she felt quite touched. Jack looked up at her.

"I did" he confirmed, reaching for his water and taking a sip.

"But you made her a Police lady" she observed. "So she has to follow the rules?" she asked, horrified. Jack smirked in response.

"Some of them, Miss Fisher, yes" he smiled. She scoffed. "The heroine is brave, intelligent and compassionate, and Jacob absolutely adores her" he stated. Phryne smiled. "He asks for a new story every time we speak."

"Clearly a man of excellent taste" she said with a smile.

"Clearly" Jack agreed, taking another sip of his water.

"So will you tell me these stories?" Phryne repeated. Jack turned towards her with a serious expression.

"I wouldn't want to frighten you" he teased. Phryne burst out laughing.

After dinner and dessert the majority of the party returned to the parlour, with the exception of Phryne, Sheila and Anna, who embarked on their tour of the house. Phryne took them to the ground-floor rooms and garden first, before leading them upstairs. She showed them to their rooms, where Mr Butler had put their bags, and then to the other rooms on that floor. She showed them the staircase to the attic room which was Dot's, but did not venture inside her staff's quarters out of respect for their privacy. The final room she showed them upstairs was her own bedroom, which they both adored.

"Oh, the colours" gasped Anna, who was in awe of the décor. "Phryne, it's stunning, truly. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank you" Phryne said, as she and her guests walked about the room. She was showing Sheila her beautiful full-length mirror with the intricate design when they heard a gasp of 'oh' from behind them. Phryne turned around and quickly saw what the cause was, and found herself suppressing a small smile; Anna had found the nude portrait of her by Sarcelle. Phryne walked towards her and Sheila followed.

"That picture was painted by an artist I knew in Paris" she explained. Anna turned towards her and nodded.

"It's… it's lovely" she stammered, blushing slightly and offering Phryne an apologetic smile. Phryne laughed.

"I think so" she smiled, as Sheila stepped beside her and looked at it with an appreciative eye.

"My, my, it is exquisite, my dear" she said affectionately. "Jack mentioned that you were in Paris for a couple of years after the war." Phryne nodded.

"I was" she confirmed. "My unit arrived in Paris at the end of the war and I lived there for a while. I was an artist's model" she explained.

"That must have been wonderful" Anna said. Phryne remembered Paris, the company, the food, the atmosphere, the freedom, and the celebrations of life. She also remembered poverty, hunger, death and Rene. She inhaled sharply and offered her guests a warm smile. "It was bittersweet" she admitted. "Beautiful and devastating at the same time" she added, her eyes fixed upon the painting. "It was revolutionary" she added.

"I can see that" Anna smiled. "I've always thought how wonderful it must be to be an artist's model" she mused. Phryne turned towards her with a gentle expression. "To be encapsulated on a canvas. A moment of your life, when you are young and beautiful and free, preserved in oil paint and colour" she said gently. Phryne smiled.

"It's never too late" Phryne said gently. Anna smiled.

"Perhaps" she agreed. "But I have dozens of drawings my children have done of me over the years" she said with affection. "We're very lucky to have people who keep us alive in art" she added, smiling fondly at Phryne. Phryne felt her stomach tighten with anxiety and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed we are" she smiled.

Phryne showed her guests a few other pieces of artwork in her room, as well as her malachite bath tub which Anna was amazed by, before leading them back into the corridor and heading towards the staircase. Before they reached the top step the sound of Caroline crying could be heard, and Anna excused herself from her company and walked briskly down the stairs.

"Phryne" Sheila said, prompting her hostess to turn towards her just as she reached the top step. "Thank you so much for inviting us here" she said warmly. "I know it must have been a rather daunting prospect, your future husband's mother, sister and three young children" she explained.

"No, Sheila, not at all" she assured her. "I'm very glad we were able to meet at last" she added. Sheila smiled.

"As am I, dear" she responded, using an affectionate term for Phryne once more. "Jack speaks of you frequently, and it is so wonderful to finally meet you" she added, with such warmth and sincerity that Phryne felt humbled. "He's seemed so much happier since you've been in his life, and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to you for that" she added.

"It's an honour to meet you and your family, too" Phryne said gently. "And I hope he's happy, more than anything" she stated with conviction. "He's made me very happy too" she added. Sheila smiled at her warmly and took her hand.

"I'm so glad you found each other" she said passionately. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"So am I" she breathed, her voice low and slightly more emotional than she had intended. Sheila smiled, patted her hand, and descended the staircase. Phryne, who was quite touched by the exchange, followed.

Phryne and Sheila walked into the parlour and smiled immediately at the sight before them. Jane and Dot were by the gramophone, selecting records and dancing with Jacob again, who was smiling and laughing. Little Caroline was standing beside her brother, holding onto his side and trying to imitate his dance, before performing one of her own. Jack and Anna were sat together deep in conversation. Anna had her hand on his and was talking to him and smiling, and Jack was listening intently and nodding in response, commenting occasionally and appearing perfectly happy and content. He looked up as Phryne entered the room with his mother. Phryne smiled at him. Anna rose from her seat (which had been Phryne's), but Phryne waved and assured her it was fine, as Sheila sat on the chaise lounge opposite her children. Phryne was about to sit down beside her when she noticed the figure of Daniel standing by one of her bookshelves towards the back of the room, his hand poised upon a certain book. She remembered Jack's words, inhaled deeply and headed towards him.

"Hello" she said gently, causing Daniel to turn around slowly and look up at her with those deep, intelligent eyes, as he lowered his hand from the shelf as though fearing he was in trouble. "Oh, no, please, help yourself to any book you choose" she responded, watching as he appeared to be considering whether to remove _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ from its place on her shelf. "That is an excellent choice" she commended. He smiled, very slightly, in response. "Do you like to read?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied quietly, offering her a tight and nervous smile.

"Me too" she said gently. "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is a wonderful writer. Do you like detective stories?"

"Yes" he responded. She smiled.

"Have you read Sexton Blake?" she asked. He nodded. "There are some papers which feature his stories in the cupboard just over there" she explained, indicating towards the area in question with her finger. Daniel followed her finger and considered the spot, before turning back towards her. "I'm quite fond of Sexton Blake myself" she admitted. Daniel smiled.

"Thank you" he said, his voice low and gentle, and soothing like Jack's. She smiled.

"You are very welcome" she assured him. "Please, do help yourself" she smiled, before turning on the spot and leaving him to his reading. Jack, who had watched the exchange with interest, smiled as she returned and took up her seat on the chaise lounge. He turned towards her with a warm expression.

"I was just telling my mother and Anna that we thought everyone might like to spend tomorrow at the beach" he explained. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she confirmed. "It should be a beautiful day. I bought some buckets and spades and things for the children, and Mr Butler is willing to prepare a picnic for us all to take. We could swim and sunbathe and read and have a very relaxing day" she suggested. Sheila smiled.

"That sounds perfect" she stated.

"The children will love it, Phryne, thank you" Anna added. Phryne smiled.

"Nana!" called Caroline, prompting Sheila to turn around to find her granddaughter standing on the floor a few feet behind her and reaching for her.

"Carrie" she smiled, rising from her seat and walking towards her.

Phryne watched as Sheila Robinson walked over to her granddaughter, spoke to her briefly, lifted her into her arms and began to dance. Phryne smiled and watched as the little girl laughed gleefully as they danced. Jane and Dot watched the scene with amusement, putting on another record which was even livelier, and prompting Caroline to jump excitedly against her grandmother. Anna chuckled and Phryne looked towards her and Jack, who were both smiling.

"My mother, Phryne, is very spritely" she explained. Phryne smiled.

"I think she's wonderful" she commented. Anna smiled.

"She thinks the same about you" she responded. Phryne smiled politely. "So" she began, leaning forward. "Have you worked on any interesting cases recently?" she asked, her keen eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack. Phryne smiled.

"Well…" she began.

The next couple of hours were spent with music, dancing, light refreshments and pleasant conversation. The atmosphere was happy and lively and everyone appeared to be having a wonderful time. Phryne spent the majority of the evening speaking with Jack, Sheila and Anna, whose company and conversations she enjoyed immeasurably. Shortly before 9pm Caroline walked tiredly towards her mother and rose her arms up in the air. Anna smiled and lifted her up, holding her close to her chest. Phryne watched with interest as Caroline wrapped her little legs around her mother's waist, before pressing her right cheek to her chest and beginning to suck her thumb. Phryne considered this for several moments and wondered whether she would be capable of providing her own child with that degree of comfort and safety, which caused her previously calm and animated mood to falter. Jack, who had noticed Phryne watching his sister with his niece and observed the worried look in her eyes, put his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly. The action drew Phryne instantly from her thoughts and she turned towards him with her bright, inquisitive eyes. She watched as Jack leaned forward slightly and looked upon her with concern.

"Phryne" he said gently, as she held his hand in her own.

"I'm fine" she said dismissively, offering him a small smile.

"Miss Phryne!" called Jane, causing both her and Jack to turn towards her. Jane was holding one of Phryne's favourite records in the air and smiling. Phryne smiled back and nodded, prompting her to put it on the gramophone. Phryne turned back towards Jack, who was watching her expectantly.

"I'm fine" she repeated, leaning forward and placing a deep, sensual kiss upon his lips, before removing her hand from his and walking towards Jane.

Jack watched as the music started and Jane reached for Phryne's hands, and they danced together to the song, as Sheila and Jacob began to move in time to the music as well. He observed the look of happiness on Phryne's face, her smile as she interacted with Jane, who she absolutely adored. Her eyes were bright and her expression animated, devoid of that terrified, uncertain look which marred her features just moments before. Jack's eyes drifted back towards his sister, who was cradling Caroline close to her chest, and rocking her soothingly as she fell asleep. Their eyes met and she smiled warmly at her brother, who returned the smile and nodded gently, as the sound of Phryne's laughter reached his ears. His eyes drifted from Phryne to Anna, from Caroline to Jane, and then focused upon Phryne; she was brave and she was loving and she was fearless, a warrior for women and for justice, and a paragon of modernity and innovation. But this was very new territory for her, and she was afraid, and as he watched her dancing happily with Jane he tried desperately to think how he could help her.

The music continued for another half an hour or so before the children, who had been dancing or reading, were no longer able to hide their exhaustion. Caroline had been asleep for a short while, Jacob was leaning tiredly against his grandmother, and Daniel was sitting in an armchair by the bookshelf at the back of the room rubbing his eyes, as is head drooped over and the copy of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ which he had borrowed from Phryne fell to the ground. Sheila observed this, smiled gently, and turned her attention towards Jacob.

"Come on, young man" she said gently, causing him to look up at her tiredly. "Time for bed." The young boy seemed about to protest, but quickly decided against it and nodded in defeat. Phryne looked at him sympathetically as Jane's hands fell from her own, and her ward walked towards the gramophone and turned off the music. Sheila thanked her, before turning her attention back to Daniel, as she led the sleepy Jacob towards his mother. "Daniel" she called, causing the weary reader to look up at her, stagger to his feet, pick up the book and walk towards her, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Anna rose from her seat, mindful of her sleeping daughter, and reached out a hand towards Jacob, who looked as if he was about to collapse against his grandmother.

"I'll help you" Jack declared, rising from his chair and walking briskly over to Jacob, who he picked up in his arms and balanced on his hip. The young boy leaned tiredly against him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Phryne watched Jack with a warm and tender expression as he carried the sleeping child to bed, hearing tiredly muttered words of 'Police lady'. Phryne suppressed a small laugh and watched as Jack carried the tired child to bed, as Anna turned towards her and rose a hand. Phryne walked across the room and met her.

"The children are exhausted, they've had a long day" she explained gently. "Thank you so much for such a lovely evening, Phryne" she said warmly, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. Phryne kissed her back.

"Not at all" she returned gently. "Thank you for coming" she added kindly, her eyes falling to the sleeping child on her chest. "Goodnight, Caroline" she said quietly. Anna smiled.

"Goodnight, Phryne" she repeated, as she reached for Daniel's hand, which he offered her willingly. Phryne watched as Anna led Daniel and her copy of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ upstairs and smiled.

"Goodnight, Anna" she called gently. "Goodnight, Daniel" she added. Daniel turned around, offered her a tight smile, and followed his mother up the stairs.

"Miss Phryne" said Jane gently, prompting her to turn towards her. "I think I'm going to go to bed too" she explained. "We have a mathematics exam this morning and I stayed up late last night to ensure I knew everything about quadratic equations" she explained, admitting her late-night studying session as though she were confessing some terrible sin to a priest. Phryne smiled, placed her hand tenderly on her cheek and nodded.

"Sleep well, sweetheart" she said, before kissing her on the cheek and watching her leave the room.

The room was quiet and calm, and Phryne felt very relaxed and at ease, and quite tired after the day's events. She heard footsteps approach her from behind and she turned around to see Sheila Robinson looking up at her warmly.

"Phryne" she said gently. "Would you care to sit down?"

"Of course" Phryne replied, intrigued, as she followed Sheila towards the chaise lounge and took up a seat beside her.

"Thank you again for opening your home to us this weekend" she said warmly. "It truly is lovely to meet you, and seeing Jack so happy is just wonderful" she stated. Phryne smiled and nodded. "I hope my son makes you as happy as you make him" she said tenderly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled serenely at her future mother-in-law.

"Happier" she replied simply. Sheila smiled and took her hand.

"I am very glad to hear it" she stated sincerely. Phryne placed her hand over Sheila's and smiled.

"I love your son very much" Phryne said candidly, watching as Sheila listened attentively and nodded in response.

"He's lucky to have you" Sheila said gently, maternal relief and gratitude present in her tone. Phryne exhaled lightly.

"I'm the lucky one" she responded. Sheila looked at her for a few moments and appeared to be weighing something up in her mind. Phryne watched her patiently and with a kind expression, until Sheila inhaled sharply and began to speak.

"I wanted to thank you, Phryne. Not just for loving Jack and for making him happy" she explained tentatively, not wishing to upset her. "But for saving his life." Phryne blinked, the statement taking her somewhat of guard, and inhaled deeply. "I know it's not something you want to talk about, and I won't ask you to. I'm sorry that I've raised it" she added. Phryne gave her a reassuring look and shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine" she said quietly, her voice gentle, as she watched Sheila with kind and patient eyes. Sheila looked at her with her intelligent gaze and nodded.

"You saved Jack's life that day in the warehouse, and I know you saved him before, too, when your daughter was kidnapped" she explained. Phryne would always feel guilt-ridden about having placed Jack and Jane in danger with Murdoch Foyle, and she simply nodded in response to the statement. "When you protected him in the warehouse you almost died as a result" she said solemnly. "I am so sorry about what happened to you, Phryne" she explained. "When Jack told me what had happened I… it was terrible. I couldn't believe it. And I'd never heard him sound so… so afraid" she explained. Phryne's guilt increased and she inhaled sharply. "You took a great risk in protecting my son, and I wanted to thank you, I had to thank you" she explained.

"I understand" Phryne said gently. "But I assure you, there's no need" she continued, her eyes warm and her voice kind. "Jack has saved my life more times than I can count" she stated with conviction. Sheila considered her words for a moment and nodded.

"It sounds like you save each other" she said warmly, the haunted tone disappearing from her voice. Phryne smiled.

"Yes" she agreed. "Yes, I believe we do." Sheila smiled in response and squeezed her hand.

"As well as everyone else" she stated significantly. Phryne considered the statement for a moment before responding.

"We try" she replied. Sheila nodded.

"Jack has always been incredibly brave and selfless, ever since he was a child" she explained. Phryne smiled and nodded, greatly enjoying being told about Jack by his mother. "He got it from his father" she declared. Phryne nodded. She knew very little about Jack's father, only that he was a Police officer who died young.

"What was Jack's father like?" Phryne asked tentatively, worrying instantly that the question had been too intrusive. Sheila looked at her with wise eyes and smiled.

"John was wonderful" she explained. "He was quiet and intelligent and incredibly perceptive" she explained. "Very much like Jack, and young Daniel, too" she explained. "They both remind me so much of my John" she added warmly. "John was a Constable with the Victoria Police, and he and Jack were always very close" she explained. "Jack always wanted to be a Police officer, and I'm certain that's why. He adored his father and always looked up to him. I knew he'd be a wonderful officer, too" she stated warmly. "He was always protecting people, even as a child" she explained. "He always did the right thing" she said, her words echoing Phryne's from several months ago.

"He still does" Phryne assured her, as memories of noble Jack's kindness to her, his concern for her wellbeing and his unwavering support, caused her heart to flutter and her guilt to consume her almost entirely. "He is a very honourable man."

"He is" Sheila agreed proudly. "And after his father died, those qualities he had of his, the pieces of him that he had, grew" she said, with a gentle, sombre smile. Phryne nodded. She wanted to know what happened to his father; he'd never told her, not specifically, and despite her curiosity she would not ask, it wouldn't be fair or appropriate. As though reading her mind, Sheila turned towards her with warm eyes and inhaled deeply. "John was killed on duty" she explained, "when Jack was twelve years old." Phryne paled.

"Sheila, I'm so sorry" she said sincerely, holding her hand tightly. Sheila smiled sombrely.

"A fight broke out in a local pub and he and some other officers were sent to break it up" she explained. "One officer, who was quite young and had until recently been a cadet, got into trouble in the back room of the pub" she explained. "John saw him being dragged in and ran after him" she said, her eyes pensive and clear. "He kicked the door down and ran inside to rescue his colleague" she said proudly, before turning towards Phryne with a gentle expression. "But there was a man with a knife behind the door."

Phryne closed her eyes and sighed gently, nodding in understanding.

"He was stabbed eleven times, but he still managed to get that officer out" she explained gently. Phryne looked up at her with bright eyes. "He's fifty-one now, Wilfred" she explained. "He has three children and two granddaughters" she explained. "He called his first son John."

Phryne found herself feeling quite emotional, and closed her eyes and nodded, as she furiously attempted to prevent the tears from falling.

"It seems honour runs in your family" Phryne said gently. Sheila smiled.

"Indeed it does" she replied gently, before slowly removing her hand from Phryne's. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin-"

"You didn't" Phryne assured her. "I'm so sorry about your husband" she explained. "Thank you for telling me." Sheila smiled gently and nodded.

"Jack is very much like John, you know" Sheila stated. "Never does anything by halves" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Including love" she stated. Phryne looked up at her expectantly. "He loves you very much, Phryne" she explained. "I know he isn't always the most… forward with how he feels, but he does" she stated with conviction. "Very, very much." Phryne thought of the times she had been with Jack, their late night talks, tentative touches, gentle kisses; that night she called him in tears and asked him to come over, and she confided her pregnancy in him. She remembered how terrified she'd been, how worried she was that she had let him down, that she had disappointed him. But instead he had talked to her, he'd listened to her concerns and he'd reassured her, he'd listened. As she thought about their relationship and everything they had been to together, she considered each time he had saved her life, protected her, defended her or helped her in any way, and she quickly realised that all Jack Robinson had ever done was love her.

"I know" she smiled. "And I love him too." Sheila held Phryne's hand and nodded.

"I can tell" she reassured her. "You can see it in the way you look at each other." Phryne smiled gently and nodded. "I meant what I said earlier, Phryne" she stated, as the beautiful woman before her looked up at her with kind, intelligent eyes. "I am so glad that you found each other."

Before Phryne could respond the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs distracted both Sheila and Phryne from their discussion, and they turned towards the doorway just as Jack walked into view. He looked as though he had been about to speak, but upon seeing his mother and Miss Fisher speaking closely and looking up at him, he glanced from one to the other and immediately knew what the subject of their clandestine conversation had been.

"Should my ears be burning?" he asked gently, his eyes drifting from Phryne to his mother, and then back to Phryne, who was now smiling.

"Indeed they should" Phryne replied warmly. "In fact, I'm surprised they're not currently on fire" she teased. Sheila chuckled in response and gazed adoringly at her son, who was staring at Miss Fisher with raised eyebrows.

"You can't expect me not to gossip about you with my future daughter-in-law, Jack dear" Sheila explained, before rising from her position next to Phryne, who rose in response. "I should be getting to bed too" she stated, before turning back towards Phryne with her warm eyes. "It's been so lovely to meet you, dear" she declared, placing her hands on Phryne's forearms and kissing her on the cheek. Phryne copied the motion.

"You too" she smiled. Sheila placed her hand on Phryne's cheek and smiled up at her, before turning and walking towards her son, who she kissed tenderly on the cheek, and heading into the corridor. When Phryne heard the sound of her feet ascending the stairs she walked towards Jack with a gentle expression upon her face.

"Having fun, Miss Fisher?" he asked. Phryne smiled up at him gently and placed her hand on his cheek. She considered the conversation she had just had with his mother, about his character, the loss of his father, his innate goodness and sense of justice. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her soft lips removing Jack's hitherto unspoken witty retorts to whatever she was about to respond with. She felt his hands drift down her side and rest on her hips, as he gentle pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly in response. The kiss broke after a few moments and they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Jack" Phryne said suddenly. Jack looked into her eyes and rubbed her back gently with his hand. "You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course" he assured her, stroking her cheek. "I love you too, Phryne" he stated. Phryne smiled gently and nodded, before leaning into him and pulling him into a close embrace.

"I know" she said gently, holding him against him and hoping desperately that he knew just how much. After a few moments she gently removed herself from the embrace, and found Jack looking down at her with a curious expression; she could see him trying to ascertain what his mother had said to her. She smiled gently. "Come on" she encouraged, reaching for his hand and leading him from the room, "let's go to bed". Jack nodded in agreement and followed her out of the room, turning off the parlour light as they crept silently up the staircase.

A few minutes later Phryne was sitting at her dressing table and brushing her hair, as she considered the conversation she had just had with Sheila once more. She knew very little about Jack's past and his family, and these snapshots into his life fascinated her, but at the same time felt terribly intrusive. She seldom felt guilty for acquiring knowledge, but on this occasion she did. She put her hairbrush upon the table and looked in the mirror, watching as Jack emerged from the bathroom in his pyjamas and headed towards the bed. She watched him in the mirror until he was out of view, and found herself thinking about his innate goodness, kindness and selflessness. He really was the most wonderful man and she was incredibly lucky to have him, especially now. And she absolutely adored him.

Phryne rose from her seat and walked slowly towards the bed, easing herself on top of it and moving towards Jack, who was sitting up beneath the covers. Jack watched as she pulled the covers down over his thighs, drew her nightdress up to her knees, and placed her right leg over him as she eased herself down onto her lap. Before he could speak she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, running her hand down his cheek as he deepened the kiss, prompting him to put his hands on her waist to support her. She drew her fingers down his cheek, neck and chest, before running her hand gently across his stomach and beneath the waistband of his pyjamas, where she held him. Jack's hands travelled down her waist and onto her hips, which he pressed down upon him, gasping at the contact.

"My mother is just across the corridor" he said gently, feeling Phryne smile against the kiss, as she used her free hand to pull his trousers down past his hips and positioned herself just above him.

"Then you'll have to be quiet" she teased, as she adjusted her nightgown and lowered herself on top of him.

" _I'll_ have to be quiet?" he countered, causing her to nip him playfully on the lip. He inhaled sharply.

"Shh" she soothed, before lowering herself down upon him and guiding him into her.

Jack groaned in response and his hands gripped her hips, as Phryne pulled her nightdress over her head and pulled at his shirt, forcing it apart with a spray of buttons and tear of fabric, as she threw it unceremoniously onto the floor, pressing her bare skin against his and moaning.

Jack pressed down on her hips encouragingly as she moved on top of him, as she wrapped her arms around his body and kissed him on his lips, cheek and neck, gasping and moaning as they increased their rhythm and the pressure intensified. She felt Jack's hand travel up her back and towards her head, which he held gently against him, pushing his body against hers as they climaxed at the same time. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder and cried out against it, digging her nails into his skin and she her hot breath drifted across his skin. Jack kissed Phryne's neck as his breathing recovered, holding her gently to him as he felt her entire body relax in his arms.

The silence was broken only by the sound of the gentle wind outside, and the recovering breathing of Phryne and Jack, who remained entwined, held tightly in each other's arms. Phryne closed her eyes and leaned tiredly against him, her body exhausted, her mind ablaze. She felt him lean forward slightly and wrap his arms around her, before turning gently to the right and laying her down upon her pillow. She opened her eyes and smiled gently as she looked at him, turning onto her side so that she was facing him directly, and placing her hand tenderly upon his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, before leaning back slightly and looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Jack" she said gently, her voice low and tired, but her words clear. "I love you and our baby" she explained. Jack smiled warmly at her, his heart racing at her use of the words 'our baby', as he drew her hair from her face and stared into her deep green eyes.

"I know, sweetheart" he reassured her, as he drew his hand down her body and rested it upon her right hip. "I love you too" he told her, "and the baby". Phryne smiled gently at his words and nodded, before edging closer to him and resting her head beside his. She placed her arm across his waist and pressed her body against his, nuzzling against him as she closed his eyes, and finally allowed sleep to claim her.

Phryne and Jack rose early the next morning, and spent their first few minutes of consciousness holding each other close, their warm bodies rested and sated, as they enjoyed each other's company in the calmness and quiet of their own home.

Until about seven o'clock, when the sound of children's laughter from across the corridor caused their attentions to wander from their silent musings. Phryne chuckled.

"Do children always get up this early?" she asked nervously, tracing patterns on his chest with her forefinger. Jack considered her for a moment before responding.

"Usually" he replied honestly. Phryne groaned and leaned against him, as he drew his hand up her back and rubbed it soothingly.

Jack held Phryne close as she rested against him, as he considered her nervousness the evening before, the fear she had been trying to conceal since discovering her pregnancy, and her realisation of all the small but significant parts of her life which would soon be changing. She loved the baby, he knew she did. From their conversations on their child, despite their confusion and uncertainty, one thing which always remained completely irrefutable was the fact that she loved this baby and desperately wanted to keep it. But with that decision came her nausea and exhaustion, her fears about her ability to be a mother, to protect this child, to care for it, all significant concerns which they needed to address, but which she wasn't quite ready to. He knew that, despite her attempts to appear confident and happy and unaffected by some aspects of her pregnancy and impending motherhood, that she was absolutely terrified. Despite how much he wanted to help her, how much he would help her, there were some things that he could not protect her from; her life was going to change in ways she had never anticipated, in ways that confused and frightened her. And it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry" he said gently, his thoughts overwhelming him. He felt Phryne shift against him, and opened his eyes just as she titled her head up and looked at him with confusion.

"What?" she asked, her voice low and gentle and still heavy with sleep. "Why are you sorry?" she asked gently. Jack didn't answer her immediately, but he didn't have to; she could see the answer in his eyes. She pressed her hand against his chest and pushed herself into a sitting position, which prompted him to do the same.

"No" she said gently.

"What?" he asked, looking at her with confusion.

"Don't be sorry" she said, her voice warm and assured. "Not about this" she added. "Not about our baby." Jack's stomached tightened as fear gripped him, and he worried that she had interpreted his words as being regret over the existence of their child, which was the last thing he felt.

"No, Phryne, that's not-"

"I know we didn't plan this, but I don't regret it, not for a moment" she stated with conviction, meaning every word she spoke and hoping that he knew it. Jack watched her carefully and nodded in understanding. "Whilst incessant vomiting and waking up at dawn aren't my favourite things to do, I will do them, I'd do them every day for the rest of my life if it meant we could keep this baby" she said, her voice becoming slightly emotional.

"Hey, shh, it's alright" he assured her, drawing her close and stroking her cheek. "That's not what I meant" he said, "I'm sorry" he added, watching as she looked up at him expectantly. "I'm sorry you're going through this and I can't help you more, now, I mean" he explained.

"You are helping me" she stated with conviction, holding his hand tightly. "You're helping us both." Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"I don't want you to feel that you're alone, Phryne, because you're not, I promise you" he stated with conviction. "During your pregnancy and after the baby is born I will do everything I can to help you" he stated. Phryne smiled up at him gently, before lowering her eyes from his; he knew she hated relying on people, and so simply continued to rub her back soothingly and waited patiently until she spoke.

"I know I'm not alone" she explained, her eyes meeting his once more. "And I know you will be there for our child" she explained.

"And for you" he stated with conviction. "Always." Phryne smiled gently and nodded, before leaning forward slightly and kissing him tenderly upon the lips. He held her closely and wished he could continue holding her for hours, days, always. But she broke the kiss after a few moments and leaned back from him.

"We should get dressed" she stated, before pushing the covers aside and getting to her feet.

Jack eased himself across the bed and got out her side, and walked up behind her, placing his arm across her waist.

"I think we should shower first, Miss Fisher" he declared, as he drew her body against his and kissed her on the neck. She leaned back against his shoulder and laughed, before turning on the spot so she was facing him, leaning forward and kissing him gently on the lips, then reaching for his hand and leading him into the bathroom.

When Phryne and Jack arrived downstairs half an hour later, they found that the day had already begun for their staff and guests. Dot had arrived early and was currently assisting Mr Butler by bringing various breakfast foods to the table, and laying out plates of eggs and bacon and fried mushrooms and tomatoes. Anna was sitting between her sons, who were eating hungrily, as she tentatively ate a piece of toast whilst supervising Caroline, who was crunching a piece herself, spilling crumbs all over the table. Jane and Sheila were sat next to each other on the other side of the table, and were so deep in conversation that Dot had to call Jane's name twice when she was offering her some scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, everyone" Phryne greeted brightly, as Jack pulled out her chair for her and they sat down. Their guests turned towards them and returned her greetings, and the breakfast table was soon filled with pleasant conversation and delicious food.

Mr Butler approached Phryne and wished her good morning, handing her her correspondence and pouring her a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, which she thanked him for. She helped herself to two pieces of toast and was talking to Jack about their planned trip to the beach when she suddenly experienced a familiar sickly sensation in the pit of her stomach. She slowly put her toast back on her plate and inhaled deeply. Jack, who noticed the change in her demeanour instantly, called her name gently and watched as her chest rise and fell as she attempted to calm herself and quell the feeling of sickness which was quickly rising within her.

Phryne was vaguely aware of Jack's words but couldn't make out what he was saying, as she was focusing intently upon attempting to retain the little food she had been able to consume over the past few days, and not be unceremoniously sick at the dining table. Jack watched as she paled visibly, and he quickly glanced around the table, noting with relief that everyone was engaged in their independent conversations and not looking in their general direction. But he and Phryne were sitting in the middle of the table and were not near the door into the corridor, making a quick escape difficult. He put his hand over hers and clasped it gently.

"It's alright, Phryne, just breathe" he soothed, his voice low and gentle, as he picked up her glass of water and passed it to her. "Have a sip" he encouraged, watching as she placed her hand upon the glass, before moving it quickly to her mouth, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. She felt hot and nauseous and rather faint, and she knew at that moment that she would not be able to prevent herself from being sick. Her face turned a shade paler and she felt panicked. Jack looked up to Mr Butler, who had just entered the dining room, and attracting his attention, indicating towards Phryne. Miss Fisher's astute butler quickly understood the situation and took several steps forward.

"Excuse me, Miss Fisher" he began, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the grocer's boy is most insistent that he speak with you" he explained. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded, holding onto Jack's hand tightly to steady herself as she got to her feet. She felt hot and nauseous and rather light-headed.

"Thank you" she said quietly, before walking around the table and towards the kitchen.

Jack followed Phryne's movements into the kitchen and felt relieved when she disappeared out of the dining room and into the sanctuary of the adjoining room. Dot looked up at and watched Phryne with concern, before looking to Mr Butler, who said something to her and then headed into the kitchen. Sheila Robinson, who had been speaking with Jane when Mr Butler spoke to Phryne, turned towards her hostess and watched as she rose from her seat and walked across the room and into the kitchen. She only caught a glimpse of her face as she passed, but it was enough to observe that she seemed to be quite pale. Sheila had turned her head in an attempt to catch another look at Phryne's face, but her view had been obscured by Phryne's hair, and she had walked fairly quickly into the kitchen. As she was considering the matter further, her attention was quickly engaged by the inquisitive and intellectual Jane, who was continuing their discussion on anaesthesia.

As soon as Phryne stepped into the kitchen she increased her pace and practically ran to the sink, which she leant over and was sick into, retching and breathing unevenly as Mr Butler closed the door behind her. She inhaled deeply and quickly recovered herself, standing tall before the sink and turning on the tap just as Mr Butler reached her side with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"For the aftertaste, Miss" he explained. Phryne nodded, thanked him rather breathlessly, and accepted the glass, taking several sips of the revitalising liquid, which cleansed her palette of the acidic taste of bile. She lowered the glass onto the work surface and put her hand over her mouth. "Are you alright, Miss?" Mr Butler asked gently. "Would you like me to fetch Miss Dorothy?"

"I'm fine, Mr Butler, thank you" she replied gently, looking up at him with glistening eyes, "for your concern and the rescue" she explained. Mr Butler smiled at her sympathetically.

"Not at all, Miss" he replied gently. Phryne nodded.

"I should be getting back" she explained, turning on the spot and walking across the room.

"Miss" Mr Butler said, his paternal tone causing her to stop and turn back towards him with an expectant expression. "Your guests think you're speaking with the grocer's son" he reminded her gently, his concerned eyes upon her. "Would you care to sit in the garden for a moment, and get some air?" he offered. Phryne was about to decline, but the thought appealed to her greatly, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Mr B" she said warmly. "I'll just be a minute" she added, as she walked past him and towards the garden.

"Of course, Miss" he replied gently, before picking up some freshly prepared toast and carrying it into the dining room. As he collected some empty trays he looked up and found the Inspector watching him, and he nodded reassuringly in his direction, before offering him a small smile. The inspector relaxed visibly, and turned to his left to answer his sister's question.

Phryne stepped out into the fresh morning air and walked towards her wrought iron table, drawing out a chair and slowly sitting down, as she adjusted the skirt of her light yellow cotton dress. She crossed her arms and rested them across her stomach as she leaned forward slightly, closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths of air, as she felt the nausea and flushed sensation gradually begin to dissipate. She exhaled a deep breath and leaned back in her seat, allowing the morning air to drift gently across her skin, as the warm sunlight soothed her. She sighed as she considered her nausea, and how close she came to either vomiting or collapsing at the breakfast table, neither of which would have been particularly ideal. She could handle the nausea, she knew she could, and she would, too, for as long as she endured it. But she really, really needed this weekend to go smoothly. Not so much for herself, but for Jack. And becoming unwell or revealing her pregnancy to his family in such a way was not fair on him or them. Phryne opened her eyes and inhaled sharply, feeling only slightly dizzy as she rose to her feet. She walked briskly across the garden and through the kitchen, smiling gratefully at Mr Butler as she picked up her orange juice, before heading into the dining room and walking confidently back to her seat. She caught Sheila's eye and smiled at her as she walked, before meeting Jack's concerned eyes as she sat back in her seat.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his eyes scanning her and quickly and finding that she seemed to be somewhat recovered, and her skin was no longer as pale as it had been.

"I'm fine" she said gently, as she drew the glass to her lips. "Sorry about that" she added, before taking a few refreshing sips. Her appreciation for citrus was increasing with each passing moment.

"You don't have to apologise" he reminded her gently, placing a hand upon her thigh and stroking it tenderly. Phryne put her glass down upon the table and nodded.

"How's your breakfast?" she asked, indicating towards his plate. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded before answering her question, and accepting that the subject had been change, and would not be going back. For the moment, at least.

After breakfast Phryne and her guests spent an hour or so in the parlour, in order to relax for a short while after breakfast before heading to the beach. Dot and Jane allowed Jacob to assist her with putting records on the gramophone, which he did with care, before dancing with her to the song. Daniel curled up in an armchair by the fire near the adults and continued to read _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ , which he appeared to find (understandably) completely engrossing; he had hardly let the book out of his sight. Jack and his sister were engaged in conversation by the window, and Phryne drifted between her guests, engaging them in brief conversation before heading towards Sheila Robinson, who was sitting in an armchair with Caroline on her lap. Phryne sat on the chair opposite them and smiled.

"Good morning, Caroline" Phryne said gently. Caroline smiled.

"Good morning, Finey" she replied politely, as she continued to play with the beads around her grandmother's neck. Sheila chuckled, before looking up and scanning Phryne's features with her perceptive eyes.

"How are you this morning, Phryne?" she asked gently. Phryne smiled.

"Very well, thank you" she lied. "Did you sleep well?"

"We did, thank you" she returned. "The rooms are very comfortable and beautifully decorated."

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, watching as Caroline continued to play with the beads, which Sheila deftly removed from her mouth.

"Are you feeling quite alright, dear?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne blinked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked gently. Sheila smiled politely.

"Forgive me" she began, her voice warm and maternal, "it's just that you're looking a little pale, that's all" she explained. Phryne inhaled sharply. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied with conviction. "I'm just a little tired, that's all." she explained.

"I understand" Sheila said sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh no, Sheila, really, I'm fine" Phryne assured her. "Thank you, though" she responded gently. Sheila considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Of course" she replied warmly, holding her granddaughter close. Phryne suddenly felt quite anxious, and she profoundly disliked lying to Jack's mother. She was really very fond of her.

"I'm just going to see Mr Butler about the beach preparations" she explained, rising to her feet. Sheila nodded gently in response and watched as Phryne walked into the kitchen.

Shortly afterwards the picnic hamper had been prepared and was being carried by Jack down to the beach, as he and Phryne led their guests onto the St Kilda foreshore. Phryne's white shawl swam drifted over her neck as they approached the beach, selecting a spot which was perfect for sandcastle building, resting and was flat enough to lay the picnic blanket. Dot and Phryne spread the blankets on the ground and opened the hamper, handing out cold drinks to the adults and children. Phryne watched as Anna put a white sunhat on her daughter, who was incredibly excited, hitting the ground with her red spade and clutching her bucket proudly in her other hand. Jacob was already using his spade, and had proudly announced that he would dig a hole big enough to hold his uncle Jack. Phryne laughed and strongly encouraged him, much to Jack's amusement. Dot and Sheila were ensuring the children had sun lotion liberally applied, and were handing out towels and hats to the unwilling youngsters.

"Miss" said Jane, prompting Phryne to lower her sunglasses and look up at her. "Do you want to go for a swim?" she asked.

"Of course" Phryne replied gently, rising from her spot on the sand and removing her shawl and dress, revealing a beautiful red bathing costume. She stood tall before Jack and glanced at him from beneath her sunhat, and watched with amusement as his eyes drifted appreciatively over her figure. "Care to join us, inspector?" she asked. Jack would have very much liked to accept the kind invitation, but knew that Phryne had not had the opportunity to spend much time with Jane recently, and so politely declined, explaining that he had an appointment with 'an eight by six hole in the ground'. Phryne chuckled lightly in response and extended the invitation to the others.

"I'd like to swim" came the unexpected voice of Daniel, who put down his book and stood up from his towel.

"Daniel loves swimming" explained Anna. "Have fun, darling. And don't go too far, I want to be able to see you."

"Yes, mama" he replied politely, before walking slowly up to Phryne and reaching for her hand. Phryne smiled at him affectionately and clasped his hand, before running with him and Jane towards the sea. Jack smiled as he watched Phryne lead the children into the ocean. As he watched her he considered how significant the beach was for them; he remembered walking with her upon the shore when she had been discharged from hospital, before wading into the sea to rescue her hat. The beach was also the place they became engaged. He smiled as his eyes drifted along the shore, and he identified the precise spot where Phryne proposed to him.

"She's wonderful, Jack" Sheila told him, as she looked upon him warmly, drawing Jack from his thoughts. "I'm very happy for you both, dear. We all are."

"Yes" Anna confirmed. "Phryne is lovely, Jack." Dot, who was helping Jacob with his sunhat, smiled. "And Daniel seems to have taken to her, which says a lot" she said proudly; her son was very perceptive and astute, and did not befriend people easily. But he appeared to have taken quite a shine to Phryne.

"Out of the mouths of babes" quoted Jack. "Thank you" he said sincerely. Anna put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it affectionately, as she and Jack looked out to sea and watched as Phryne, Jane and Daniel swam together.

The day at the beach was long, enjoyable and thoroughly exhausting. Phryne spent a significant amount of time in the sea with Jane and Daniel, who seemed to be quite fond of her after they bonded briefly over Sherlock Holmes and Sexton Blake. The day was hot but not oppressively so, and Phryne and her swimming companions were soon joined by Jack and Jacob, when the latter declared that he needed 'a bit of a rest' from his incessant digging, which Jack had described as a mission to 'tunnel to the centre of the earth'. Dot, who almost always refused to swim, declared that she would stay on the beach with Sheila and Caroline, which afforded Anna the opportunity to swim with the others. Anna was a very strong swimmer, as were Jack and Phryne, and they spent the several hours in the sea with the children, before emerging from the water feeling thirsty and famished. After a short break for lunch Phryne and Jack took Anna and the children to some rock-pools on the other side of the beach, as Jack regaled the children with a heavily-edited version of their case involving the stolen doubloons and the possibility of hunting for treasure. Phryne smiled at Jack as he spoke, enjoying this playful side to him, and finding herself watching the interactions between him and his nephews cause her to feel quite excited about the prospect of having their own child. Jack would be a wonderful father. However, Phryne's mind only allowed her to bask in the excitement for a few minutes, before she tore herself from her musings and found herself instantly sobered by her own self-doubt. Whilst Phryne did not know as much about children and parenting as she wished to, she did know that caring for a child involved significantly more than planning weekends and having fun. Parenthood was much more complicated than a simple trip to the beach.

"Finey!" called Jacob, distracting her from her worrying thoughts, and prompting her to look up towards the little boy who was walking towards her. "I found this for you" he said simply, holding out his open-palm and offering her his precious find, which he presented it to her as the Arch Bishop would present the Crown Jewels.

Phryne looked into his hand and looked at the perfect light pink shell, which was smooth and beautiful and completely unblemished. The shell filled the centre of his palm, and he dropped it carefully into her hand, beaming up at her with his toothy grin. Phryne was quite touched and smiled back sincerely.

"It's beautiful, Jacob. Thank you" she said gently. He nodded in acceptance of her gratitude and then ran back to rock pools, where he helped his and his uncle Jack searched for the biggest crab.

By five o'clock the party were packing up their items and heading back, carrying sand-covered spades, damp towels and an impressive collection of shells and driftwood back to Phryne's house. As soon as they set through the door Anna announced to her children that they would need to bathe and change before they could play in Miss Phryne's 'lovely, clean home'; the prospect of her children breaking a vase was one thing, but the idea of them treading sand and broken shell into that Persian rug was quite another. Phryne watched with mild amusement as the children protested the need for a bath, which Anna handled without issue, confidently leading her children up the staircase. Sheila followed behind, lest a child should stray, and assisted her daughter with the bathing before changing for dinner.

Mr Butler came out of the dining room and walked towards Phryne, who was smiling gently and had caught the sun.

"Dinner will be ready at six, Miss Fisher, unless you would like it to be delayed?" he said politely.

"Six should be fine, Mr Butler, thank you" she replied gently, as he picked up the hamper. "The picnic was delicious, thank you" she added. He smiled warmly in response.

"I am very glad you enjoyed it, Miss" he said sincerely, before walking into the kitchen, and hoping that she had managed to eat after her sickness earlier in the day.

Phryne, Jack and Jane went to their rooms and showered briefly, before changing for dinner and heading downstairs. By the time Phryne entered the parlour Jane and Dot were dancing together to Louis Armstrong, and she smiled affectionately at them both.

"Miss Phryne!" Jane called, gesturing for her to come over. Phryne smiled and turned towards Jack.

"Come on, Jack" she said, holding his hand and leading him towards Jane and Dot, as they danced to the music.

Jack watched Phryne with amusement as they danced, twirling her to the music as she leaned towards Jane, narrowly avoiding a collision with Dot. Mr Butler entered with a silver salver and a smile, distributing drinks for the guests and placing down refreshments for the others upon their return to the parlour. After the children were bathed and re-dressed, Sheila and Anna led them back into the parlour and found themselves smiling at the sight before them: Jack was dancing. _Dancing_. With Miss Fisher. Jacob giggled and immediately ran towards them, holding onto Jack's leg as he attempted to dance with Phryne.

"Mama!" he called, reaching for her. Anna smiled and carried Caroline towards her youngest son, and they danced together beside Phryne, Jack, Dot and Jane, laughing and smiling as they turned in time to the music. Sheila watched the scene with affection, before sitting down in an armchair beside Daniel, who was reading the book Phryne had lent him.

"Are you having a nice time, dear?" she asked gently. Daniel looked up from his book and nodded.

"I like Miss Phryne" he said, pronouncing her name correctly. "She let me borrow her books" he explained. Sheila considered the statement and nodded. "Uncle Jack likes her too" he said simply, returning his attention to his books. Sheila smiled.

"Yes, he does" she said gently, watching her son smile as he caught Phryne in his arms, and she smiled brightly up at him.

After a magnificent dinner prepared by Mr Butler, Dot was thanked profusely by Phryne and then driven home by Mr Butler to her husband, who would be looking forward to seeing her after the exhausting raid a couple of days prior and the late shifts which had followed. The rest of the guests returned to the parlour, where they took up more leisurely activities in order to recover from their rather tiring day. Daniel continued to read his borrowed book with conviction, Jacob was drawing pictures of the shells and other items he had found on the beach, and Caroline was laying tiredly on her Anna, sucking her thumb and stroking her mother's hair. Jane was sitting in the chair next to Daniel reading a book, and occasionally joining in the conversation between Phryne, Jack, Sheila and Anna, when the subject discussed interested her, or when it was appropriate to intercede. The evening passed pleasantly and with comfort, and by nine o'clock the children were utterly exhausted. Anna and her mother rose from their seats and called the boys towards them, before bidding Jack and Phryne goodnight.

"Thank you for such a lovely day, Phryne" Sheila said kindly, as she took her hand.

"Yes, thank you so much" Anna added. "The children had a wonderful time, and so did we."

"I'm very glad to hear it" Phryne smiled, as Anna kissed her cheek and carried her daughter from the room.

"Goodnight, Phryne" Sheila said affectionately, kissing her hostess on the cheek. "Sleep well" she encouraged, remembering their earlier conversation. Phryne nodded.

"You too" she replied warmly. "Goodnight" she added.

"Goodnight, Jack" Sheila said, embracing her son and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you both in the morning" she said warmly, smiling at them both before walking from the room.

Phryne turned towards Jack with a tired smile.

"You're exhausted" he said gently. Phryne sighed.

"Only a little" she said dismissively. Jack smiled and placed his hand around her waist.

"Come on, Miss Fisher" he said as he led her from the room and towards the staircase. "Time for bed." Phryne smirked in response and looked up at him with a teasing expression.

"Only if you promise to tuck me in, Inspector" she purred.

Phryne and her guests slept well on Saturday night, and due to their exhaustion from their day at the beach, the children slept until half-past seven, which a delighted Anna informed her hostess at breakfast was 'unheard of'. Phryne, who considered waking at any time before 9am to be a form of torture, smiled politely and agreed wholeheartedly, whilst promising herself that she would cherish every hour of sleep she was able to acquire.

Shortly after 9am Mr Butler was loading the guests' bags into the car, and Caroline and Anna were buttoning up the children's coats and securing their hats in preparation for their journey. Caroline, who had slept soundly the night before, was wide awake and incredibly lively, rushing from room to room and bringing with her a new and interesting object each time. Phryne wondered by which method the little girl was selecting said objects, and decided to abandon her internal musings when she and Jane saw her attempt to pilfer one of the parlour's fire pokers, which Phryne gently discouraged, leading her back into the corridor, where she was picked up by her mother.

"Thank you again for such a lovely weekend, Phryne" Anna said affectionately, stepping forward and placing her free arm around Phryne, and kissing her gently on the cheek. "It was so lovely to meet you" she said sincerely.

"Not at all. Thank you for coming" Phryne responded warmly, kissing Anna on the cheek and smiling down at the curious eyes of Caroline, who was balanced on her mother's hip. "Goodbye, Caroline"

"Bye-bye Finey" she responded, waving enthusiastically as she kicked her little legs playfully against her mother. Phryne smiled.

"Bye Finey!" said Jacob, who launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her hips, taking her quite offguard.

"Jacob" Sheila cautioned. "I'm sorry, Phryne" she said gently.

"It's fine" Phryne said kindly, wrapping her arms across Jacob and patting his back. "Goodbye, Jacob. I'll see you soon" she said. Jacob nodded happily in response and walked towards his mother. Phryne turned around and saw a slightly downcast-looking Daniel emerge from behind his grandmother, holding out a book to her which she accepted at, identifying it instantly as _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes._ "What's the matter, Daniel?" she asked gently, bending down slightly to look into his eyes. Daniel looked up at her with disappointed eyes.

"I didn't finish the book" he said simply. Phryne smiled gently and handed him back the book.

"Then you may borrow it for a little bit longer" she said simply. Daniel looked up at her with hopeful eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" Phryne confirmed, as he accepted the book from her and smiled. "It's a very good book, I wouldn't want you to miss out on one of the stories" she continued. "And it'll help you to pass the time on the journey home."

Daniel looked up at Phryne with bright and intelligent eyes, his lips turned into a small smile, his features animated.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" he responded, holding the book close to his chest.

"You are most welcome" she assured him. He smiled gently at her once more and walked quickly towards his mother. Sheila smiled.

"Thank you, Phryne. I'll see that he takes good care of it" she assured her.

"Oh, I'm certain that he will" Phryne assured her. "It was so lovely to meet you, Sheila" she said warmly, stepping forward into the older woman's waiting arms, and kissing her on the cheek. Sheila leaned back and nodded.

"And you, my dear" she replied warmly. "I can't tell you how much." Phryne smiled politely and nodded, before escorting her guests towards the Hispano Suiza, which Jack would be driving them to the station in.

"Have a safe journey" she told them, as Jack started the engine and checked that everyone had everything.

"Goodbye, Phryne!" Anna called. Phryne waved in response, as her glorious motor car cruised through St Kilda, carrying her guests (and future family members) to the train station.

"What do we do now, Miss?" asked Jane, who was looking up at her with tired eyes.

"We rest" Phryne said simply, stroking the girl's face tenderly. "I think a hot chocolate and stack of books are what we require for today, don't you?" Jane smiled.

"Yes, Miss" she agreed, following Phryne up the stairs and into the house, where an apparently psychic Mr Butler had already laid out hot chocolate and gingerbread in the parlour.

"Mr B, you truly are a saint" Phryne commended, as she selected the latest Dorothy Sayers novel and took up her seat by the fire. Jane thanked Mr Butler and put a small stack of books on the table before heading towards the gramophone.

"Not at all, Miss" he responded, as the room was flooded with the soothing sounds of soft jazz.

Phryne leaned back in her seat and opened the first page of the book, before something dug into her side, causing her to lean forward slightly. She placed the book on the table before her and reached down into the side of the chair, pulling out the offending object and considering it with a gentle smile. It was one of Jacob's shells. She leaned back slightly in her seat, running the smooth item over and over in her hand, as she remembered the day at the beach, Jack's interaction with the children, his kind and loving family. _Perhaps_ , she thought to herself, as the smooth shell brushed coolly against her fingers, _this might just be possible_.


	40. Chapter 32

When Jack returned from taking his family to the train station, he, Phryne and Jane spent a relaxing day at home recovering from the busy weekend. Phryne, who appeared visibly tired but denied it and was clearly intent on fighting it all the way, suggested that they have lunch at a little café in St Kilda that Jane was fond of, prompting the family to head out for a brief stroll beforehand. After enjoying a light lunch and walk across the St Kilda foreshore, Phryne and Jack drove Jane back to school, as she was also clearly exhausted. Upon their return home Jack, who was aware of Phryne's tiredness and her resolution not to succumb to it, encouraged her into the parlour and onto the chaise lounge, where he sat beside her. Jack placed his arm across her back and drew her gently to him, causing her to hum lightly in response and lean against him. She had worked tirelessly to make the weekend memorable and enjoyable for his family and, as always, she had excelled. But as ever, her efforts at assisting others had come with a price and Phryne, despite her protests and denials, was utterly exhausted.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart" he said gently, pressing a gentle kiss onto her forehead as he prepared himself for an onslaught of protest which, to his astonishment and relief, he did not receive. Phryne simply sighed gently and leaned against his chest, closing her eyes for only a moment.

"Just for a minute" she mumbled tiredly in response, as she draped her arm across his body and nuzzled into him. She was fast asleep within seconds.

Jack looked down upon her and smiled, remaining perfectly still for several minutes until he was certain that she was in a deep sleep, before pressing another delicate kiss upon her forehead and holding her as she slept.

Phryne woke up over an hour later in the very same position, her head upon Jack's chest and her arm across his waist. She could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed, his heart beating against her cheek, his natural scent quickly soothing her back into slumber. When she awoke the second time it was dark outside and she got up with a start, pressing her hand onto his chest and sitting up. Jack watched her for a moment as she steadied herself, inhaled deeply, and stared at him with her captivating green eyes.

"Jack" she said tiredly, "what time is it?"

"Almost eight" he replied gently, as he watched her with a warm expression. Phryne looked at him with nervous and somewhat startled eyes.

"I told you I wasn't tired" she responded in a playfully accusatory tone.

"I didn't doubt it for a moment" he replied teasingly, watching as Phryne continued to watch him with interest, her intelligent eyes focusing intently upon his in a familiar manner.

Ever since the first time they met, Jack noticed the intelligent and analytical gaze of the mysterious Miss Fisher, whose eyes seemed to look over and through a person at the same time, amassing information and insight into their person, their habits, their life. Even though she already knew most of that information about him, she still watched him with those stunningly intelligent eyes; it was quite entrancing. But as he returned her gaze he caught sight of something which attracted his attention; it was something uncharacteristic in Phryne, but which was becoming increasingly familiar. It was fear. And it didn't take more than a few moments for him to ascertain the cause.

"There's no shame in being tired, Phryne" Jack said gently, speaking slowly and maintaining their gaze as he spoke.

Phryne listened carefully Jack's words and could not help but feel slightly anxious. It wasn't that long ago that she could work with Jack during the day, go dancing in the evening, stroll into her home at seven o'clock in the morning, bathe, dress, and repeat the whole process all over again. Although she acceded that her weekend had been busy and hosting was always rather tiring, she still found her body's incessant demand for sleep worrying and unfamiliar. Closing her eyes and waking up several hours later and feeling as though mere minutes had passed, and knowing there was so much she had to do and had elected to sleep instead of attending to her personal and professional obligations, worried her slightly and made her increasingly aware of the changes she was experiencing and how her body was no longer just her own. Her thoughts were distracted by Jack, who was continuing to speak.

"As Dr Macmillan told us at our appointment, increased tiredness is perfectly normal and you do need to rest" he continued, trying to maintain a gentle and even tone which would convey that he was supporting her, not issuing a directive. As he watched her for her reaction, he found himself reassured by a gentle smile which played on her lips.

Although she was anxious and felt uncomfortable discussing certain matters relating to her pregnancy, Phryne listened to Jack and found herself smiling at his choice of words; 'us', 'our appointment'. Despite the fact that what she was going through was frightening and unfamiliar, she felt immeasurable comfort at the fact that she was not alone. Her weekend had reminded her of that. Phryne found that she felt markedly reassured after meeting Jack's family, who were so wonderful and kind, and she didn't doubt for a moment that they would feel anything but happy at the prospect of her having Jack's child. They clearly loved him very much, and she was humbled and honoured that they seemed both able and willing to extend that love to her. She also had Jack, Mac, Jane and Mr B, who had done nothing but support her and assure her that they would be there for her and the baby. But as she looked at Jack and considered her own support system, she found herself feeling guilty at her considerations of her own support system, when she wasn't the only one who required one; Jack did too. Since discovering her pregnancy he had been nothing but strong and supportive and kind. He had listened to her fears and concerns, held her as she'd cried, and done everything he could to take care of her and their unborn child. He was so patient and considerate, and so acutely aware of her fears and concerns, which she knew must seem so trivial and nonsensical, and almost certainly highly unlike those of other women. And never once did he try to control her actions, question her judgement, or limit her in any way; he just supported her, fully. As he always did. And as she stared into his deep, loving eyes, she resolved once more that she would do the same for him too. She knew he probably had his own concerns and anxieties about becoming a parent, but he had not mentioned it once to her. She had not been surprised by this as it was not Jack's habit to speak openly and candidly, especially on emotional and personal matters. But it did contribute towards her deciding to conceal many of her own fears and concerns, and adopt a calm and confident demeanour in relation to all matters, especially her pregnancy, so that Jack would feel able to confide in her, which he knew would be impossible if she continued to be afraid.

"I know" she replied gently, her eyes bright and alert, her smile warm. "I'm just not used to it, that's all" she continued. "Eight o'clock in the evening is practically lunch time for me" she said lightly, "in usual circumstances, of course" she added, offering him a small, nervous smile as she met his warm eyes. Phryne's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hand squeeze hers gently.

"It's alright" Jack reassured her. "I know this must be quite an adjustment for you" he continued. "I know you don't like to feel that you're not in control, and that you aren't able to do what you would normally do, and that frightens you" he added, speaking gently but with candour. He maintained eye contact with Phryne and was reassured by the fact that she appeared calm during his speech. "But you are in control and you are still Phryne Fisher" he said, earning him a small smile in response. "Just as intelligent and incisive and brilliant as ever" he added, causing her expression to soften slightly. "And I am so proud of you" he stated, quite unexpectedly, causing Phryne to watch him with a confused expression. She considered him for a few moments and blinked.

"For sleeping?" she asked, genuinely perplexed. Jack smiled gently, stroked her hand with his thumb, and looked deep into her eyes.

"I know that you're frightened" he began gently, his warm eyes fixed upon hers, "I know that the idea of being pregnant and of having this child terrifies you" he continued, watching as she swallowed hard and clenched her jaw, appearing visibly uncomfortable. He squeezed her hand one more. "And I know that you love this child, and are worried that you're doing something wrong, or that what you are doing isn't enough" he added, speaking in a low and gentle tone as he addressed Phryne's concerns directly. "But I want you to know that what you're doing, what you are willing to do, is incredible" he said, with such candour and sincerity that Phryne found herself feeling quite emotional. "Ever since you discovered that you were pregnant all you have done is try to make the best decision for our child, and you have done, and are continuing to do so" he said gently, watching as Phryne inhaled sharply, as her eyes became glazed with tears. "You told me about your fears about our child, and together we are doing everything we can to protect it, just as we always will" he stated. "You're exercising caution at crime scenes, attending doctor's appointments and following medical advice, and despite how unwell you've been you were able to eat and drink to keep the baby healthy" he added, watching as Phryne lowered her eyes from his and attempted to regain her composure. She was finding his praise to be overwhelming and largely undeserved. She was reassured by the feeling of his hands clasped over her own, which caused her to blink back the tears which threatened to fall and turn to face him once more. "What you're doing is brave and selfless and absolutely incredible, and so are you" Jack stated candidly and with conviction, as his eyes remained fixed on hers. "And even if you don't believe in yourself and what you are capable of, I want you to know that I do, and I always will" he stated firmly, clasping her hands in his as he spoke. "There is no one on earth that I would trust more with our child's life than you."

Jack's final words broke Phryne's resolve completely, and the tears she had been desperately trying to keep at bay began to fall down her cheeks. She rose her hand to her face and wiped the tears away, as she inhaled deeply and attempted to regain her composure. Again. Phryne looked up at Jack and found him watching her with such complete confidence and adoration that she almost felt a small part of that in herself. Although she was no longer crying she felt uncertain of her current ability to speak, and so simply removed her hand from his, leaned forwards, and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and lowered her forehead onto his shoulder as she felt him wrap his arms around her and hold her close, stroking her back tenderly and sending waves of pleasure and comfort throughout her body. His words, and his conviction, touched her deeply. The fact that someone could have such faith in her to protect the life of their child was both humbling and incredibly empowering, and the fact that it was Jack Robinson who had that much trust in her rendered her speechless. And so they sat together in silence, their arms around each other and their minds ablaze, as they each processed the conversation. After a few minutes Phryne slowly opened her eyes, blinked, and gently leaned back, removing herself from Jack's hold. She looked up at him and found him watching her with those warm, intelligent eyes, which still made her heart beat faster in her chest. She smiled gently.

"Thank you, Jack" she said gently, her voice low and quiet.

Jack considered her for a moment and nodded. He knew that he had breached the hitherto unbroken boundaries of Phryne's emotions regarding her pregnancy by raising the subject of her fears, and he knew that the discussion had not been easy for her. Although he wanted to talk to her more, discuss her fears in depth and help her to conquer them, he knew that now was not the time. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically, from the weekend, her nausea, and what he felt certain was incessant and irrepressible terror. But they had made progress; he had been able to gently ease her into a discussion on her fears and he had offered her his faith in her and his support, which he hoped would reassure her and encourage her to confide in him, when she felt ready to, of course. But that was not tonight.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you" Jack responded gently, placing his hand on her arm and rubbing it tenderly, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Phryne closed her eyes and returned the kiss, enjoying the moment, the sensation, his taste. When the kiss broke she looked up into his eyes and found him staring back at her with adoration. "Thank you" he added. Phryne smiled gently. There was a brief silence as they basked in the moment, the company, and the unity they had which was growing and developing with each passing moment. After a few moments Jack spoke. "Mr Butler came in a short while you were asleep. Dinner has been cooked and can be ready whenever you feel able to eat" he stated gently. "Are you hungry?" Phryne smiled.

"Famished" she replied with a small sigh, before quickly rising from her seat and heading into the corridor. Jack smiled and watched her walk, before getting up from the chaise lounge and following her into the kitchen.

Phryne slept soundly on Sunday night and rose just after Jack had left for work the following morning. When she rose she felt content, well rested and, as a pleasant surprise, not nauseous at all. Phryne smiled, got out of bed and drew a robe around her, before walking into the bathroom and running a hot bath, from which she did not intend to emerge for at least an hour.

As Phryne bathed she considered the conversation she and Jack had the night before. She remembered his words, his voice, his eyes, but more than anything she remembered his tone. He was speaking with uncharacteristic candour, but he was so confident and assured, and his tone was devoid of uncertainty or doubt; he meant every word he said, and his faith in her almost made her believe him. For a short while, at least. As she considered his words again, she remembered his reference to the doctor's appointments, and she noted that she had her second appointment scheduled for Saturday morning. Phryne felt her stomach tighten as anxiety gripped her once more. She inhaled deeply and tried to banish her feelings of fear and concern at the prospect of her appointment. It was fine, it was procedural, and she knew what it entailed. But what she did not know, and what frightened her the most, was what the result of the appointment would be. Although she had been trying her best to follow Mac's medical advice, the last couple of weeks had been quite difficult, and she had felt much more unwell than she had revealed. She'd almost fainted in the Morgue, which would have been worrying and incredibly embarrassing, and Jack had been growing increasingly concerned over how sick she had been. She was just grateful that it was Dot and not him who had found her in the bathroom on Thursday morning, otherwise she was quite certain that he would have insisted on driving her to hospital. Although she understood that nausea was perfectly normal, she was concerned about how she had been handling it. Her appetite had been non-existent, and on many occasions since her last appointment she had been unable to keep down water, let alone food. What if that was a sign? What if the severity of the sickness meant that there was something wrong with the baby? Should she have sought medical advice sooner? Had her reluctance to ask questions and call Mac when she was concerned put the baby at risk? And what if her failure to take care of herself properly had harmed the baby? Phryne shuddered at the thought and wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them to her chest as she stared down at the water.

After a few minutes of trying to gather her thoughts and consider the matter logically, Phryne found herself feeling much recovered. Nausea, even when it seemed severe, was normal. She knew that. She also knew that she had been trying to eat and drink as much as she was able to which, recently, had involved her eating little and often. As soon as she had started eating and drinking more frequently she found that the headaches, dizziness and incessant tiredness all improved markedly, and she felt that her energy and concentration levels had greatly increased. Although she had felt slightly nauseous over the weekend, she had only been sick a couple of times, and she was feeling considerably less unwell than she had been the week before. She didn't feel fine, of course, nor did she feel normal. But she didn't feel as though something was wrong, and some innate voice in the depths of Phryne's mind was assuring her that if something was wrong, she would know. And she believed it. She believed, based on some innate, almost primal knowledge, that her baby was fine, it was safe. But she was still incredibly anxious about the appointment. Before Phryne could consider the matter further there was a tentative knock at the door, which drew her instantly from her thoughts.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called, removing her arms from across her legs and lying down in the tub, allowing the cloudy, rose-scented water to soothe her skin. She closed her eyes and basked in the comforting sensation, and opened her eyes as she heard her companion's approaching footsteps reach the bathroom door.

"You're up early, Miss" Dot said pleasantly, as she stepped into the bathroom and took a seat on the edge of the bath. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you" she replied. Dot looked relieved. "Thank you for all your help over the weekend, Dot. You were absolutely invaluable. I don't know what I'd do without you" she said warmly.

"You'll never have to, Miss" Dot replied with conviction. "And you're welcome." Phryne smiled. "So, what would you like to do today, Miss?" she asked. Dot had been hoping that, after a busy weekend, her pregnant employer would like to spend the day relaxing at home and possibly enjoying the argument. However, she knew that this was highly unlikely and bordering on impossible, which Phryne confirmed in her response.

"I've arranged for a couple of potential clients to come and see me in the morning, and then I am visiting a Mrs Renlake about a case involving missing racehorse, which seems to be the most perplexing mystery" Phryne replied, as she located her soap and began to lather it across her hands and arms. "You are more than welcome to join me, Dot" she said brightly. Dot smiled in response. She loved how naturally enthusiastic Miss Phryne was when she was working on her cases, almost as much as she enjoyed accompanying her.

"Yes, Miss, thank you. I'd like that" she replied gently.

"Wonderful" Phryne responded, as she continued to lather herself in the lily-scented soap. "I hope you've brought a dependable hat, Dot" she commented gently as she met her companion's curious gaze, "as Mrs Renlake's estate is in an out of the way place in the country, and can be reached using mainly unused roads which are perfect for the Hispana to reach her full potential" she smiled teasingly. Dot blanched, nodded politely, and headed into the bedroom to source some clothes for Miss Phryne, and some courage for herself.

The next two days were busier than even Phryne had anticipated. In order to distract herself from her anxiety over her impending doctor's appointment, and to remind herself that she was still Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective, she had arranged to speak to seven potential clients on Monday and Tuesday. She also called Madame Fleuri and arranged for her, Dot and Jane to attend her store on Saturday afternoon for a consultation on some dresses they would require for a 'special occasion'. Less than an hour after the appointment had been made, the first of Phryne's potential clients arrived, and over the next couple of days she investigated that matter as well as three other cases, having solved the other two during the consultation period and fervently deciding to reject the seventh case. The caddish Mr Crillock, whose cruelty and ill-treatment towards his staff was clearly the reason behind the serious (and highly amusing) spates of vandalism his estate had been enduring, and quite right, too; indeed, after interviewing two of the maids and a butler Phryne had been minded to both fund and partake in further acts. But instead she settled on providing the staff members in question suitable funds to sustain them for the next month or so, the names of a husband and wife who ran a small establishment sourcing work for individuals in service, and her card, urging them to call her if there were any issues. In the days that followed the staff all vacated the house and left Mr Crillock and his wandering hands quite alone in his grand house, much to his astonishment. With a final parting gift of vandalism, of course.

Due to the business of the beginning of the week, Phryne found that she was more than adequately engaged in her work, which was as interesting and thought-provoking as ever. She and Dot had been running several lines of enquiry in multiple cases and were making considerable progress, and had enlisted the help of Bert and Cec to do some subtle snooping in a certain club in Little Lonsdale Street (which, as Phryne suspected, they did not object to. In fact, she was wondering if, in this instance, they would be offering to pay her for the privilege). Phryne was also relieved to find that her nausea had become very manageable, which she strongly suspected was mainly due to the delectable ginger biscuits which her companion was keeping in constant supply, and which she felt certain would cause her to double in size within the next couple of months. And so, when she woke on Wednesday morning, feeling only mildly nauseous and already planning her day, the last thing she suspected as she was talking to Jack was the news which she would be receiving in a few moments' time.

Jack had just dressed for work and was talking to Phryne, who was sat up in bed with the sheets arranged around her, smiling serenely up at him. Just as he was about to ask her about the nature of the vandalism at Mr Crillock's property (a matter which had given her significant amusement), there was a familiar knock at the door. Although Phryne was used to Dot knocking, since Jack had been staying with her she had noticed that her companion tended to wait until he had left for work before coming upstairs, unless it was a matter of some urgency. And, based on the nature of that knock, it was.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne said, turning towards the door as her companion came in. Dot's eyes were wide, her expression nervous, and her manner agitated. She was holding a newspaper tightly in her hands and was looking increasingly worried. "Dot?" asked Phryne, who was very concerned at her companion's expression, picking up a robe and walking over the bed and towards her friend as she spoke. "Whatever's the matter?" she asked gently, her calm and soothing voice seeming to placate Dot slightly. Dot watched as Inspector Robinson walked towards her, his expression a mixture of concern and interest, as he looked upon her with his kind eyes. She swallowed hard, turned back towards Miss Phryne, and began to speak.

"There's an article in _The Globe_ , Miss, by that awful man Mr Burn" she began, her voice low and gentle, her tone almost apologetic. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "It's… it's about you, Miss. You and Inspector Robinson" she added cautiously.

"His usual subject matter, then" Phryne responded gently. Dot swallowed.

"He… he's announced your engagement, Miss" she added worriedly, passing her employer the newspaper as she spoke. Phryne stared at Dot for a moment, before accepting the newspaper and opening it to the page which Dot had marked out.

The article took up about an eighth of the page in question, and bore the headline 'Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and the Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher to Wed – Globe Exclusive'. Phryne felt her stomach tighten almost painfully, and she suddenly found herself feeling dizzy and rather anxious as those large letters screamed at her from the page. She swallowed hard, forced aside her initial shock and concern, and continued to consider the article further.

Beneath the headline was a picture which was taken, from her memory of her recent attire, approximately one week ago, outside her own home. She appeared to be just closing the door, her head was tilted towards Jack, and they were smiling. His left hand was on her back and his hat was draped gently over his forehead. They looked happy. Phryne felt Jack's presence beside her as her attention befell the article in question, which she began to read out loud for the benefit of all those in the room.

"'Following previous reports on the increasingly romantic relationship enjoyed by decorated Detective Inspector Jack Robinson of the Victoria Police Force and the revered Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, _The Globe_ can exclusively reveal that Melbourne's famous crusaders against crime are intending to formalise their relationship in law as well as in print, as they have recently become engaged and are intending on marrying in just a few weeks. Confidential sources have revealed to Mr Fredrick Burn that the famous pair attended a local Registry Office in Melbourne to obtain the marriage license just last week. Although the date of the ceremony and details surrounding it are yet to be revealed, they will be reported to our readers here first, who will undoubtedly be waiting with bated breath to hear more about the ceremony, the honeymoon, and the man who intends to make an Honourable woman out of the Honourable Miss Fisher.'" Phryne read, raising her eyebrows as she read the rest of the article quickly, which provided no facts but the usual degree of speculation and inane ramblings of the author. "Well" she breathed, lowering the paper and turning towards Jack. "I don't know if I'm more annoyed at his publication of the news or his implication that I am somehow not honourable" she said with feigned annoyance, as she handed Jack the article.

Dot stared at Miss Phryne in surprise and found herself relaxing slightly. She was taking the news much better than she had expected.

"But he did call you 'revered'" Jack commented. Phryne hummed in response.

"That's true, I suppose" she sighed, as she cast her eyes back down upon the article which Jack was now reading. "Though I'm surprised he knows what the word means" she said gently. "Perhaps he doesn't. Maybe he thought it was an insult." Jack smirked in response.

"'crusaders against crime'?" Jack read with some distaste. Phryne chuckled.

"It's awful, isn't it?" she smiled. "Truly terrible, as is most of the language used in the piece" she said, gesturing towards the paper with her hand. "His abuse of adjectives is particularly disheartening" she sighed. "I'm minded to cancel my plans for today in order to follow him around in the Hispano and throw dictionaries at his head" she said lightly, before looking up and meeting Jack's gaze. "Though as an officer of the law I appreciate that you cannot condone such a course of action" she said teasingly. Jack watched her with an impassive expression before returning his attention to the paper.

"On the contrary, Miss Fisher" Jack replied conspiratorially. "I was wondering where we might obtain a sufficient quantity of dictionaries" he added. Phryne laughed out loud. Dot, who had been listening to the conversation in disbelief, was in shock.

"Miss, he's announced your engagement in his wretched paper like it's some… cheap gossip" Dot stated, aghast. "How can you be so calm about this?" she asked, looking from Phryne to Jack, whose attentions were now fixed upon her. Phryne walked towards her companion with a gentle expression.

"Because, Dot dear, the people closest to us already know of our engagement, and that's all we are concerned about" she said gently. "Gossip travels fast, and other people were bound to find out eventually. People who read this trash have already read about and discussed our relationship over the past year ago, possibly longer, as it's been the subject of some speculation" she said, remembering the lectures her aunt had given her, and knowing of those Jack had endured with the Commissioner, who was probably currently suffering an aneurism over his breakfast table. "Though I had believed we'd have slightly longer" she added, before turning towards Jack. "And I had trusted the discretion of those young people at the Registry Office" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed" Jack responded. Phryne nodded and held out her hand for the paper, which he handed to her.

"Still, I suppose Mr Burn has saved us the fee for _officially_ announcing the news in a local paper" she said lightly, causing Dot's eyes to widen. "Don't worry yourself, Dot. It's alright" Phryne reassured her, her soothing voice causing the frown on Dot's forehead to smooth slightly. "As I said, the people who Jack and I care about deeply already knew about it, which is the main thing. It wasn't going to remain a secret for much longer, and although this is not how I wanted other people to learn of our engagement, it does feel like somewhat of a relief that we no longer have to hide it" she said gently, before turning towards Jack, who had walked towards her. "Though I'd imagine you are destined for a rather uncomfortable conversation with the Commissioner" she stated, anxiety gripping her. "I'm sorry, Jack." Jack placed his hand upon her arm and looked at her with a warm and reassuring expression.

"Neither of us have to explain ourselves or our decision to anyone, Phryne" he said gently. Phryne smiled gently.

"We shouldn't have to, no" she agreed. "But unfortunately in this instance you will be expected to" she added, worry entering her tone for the first time since she'd read that article. Phryne now wanted to throw something significantly heavier than a dictionary at Fredrick Burn, and was considering possible options when she felt Jack's reassuring hand on her arm.

"It's fine, Phryne" he assured her. "I can handle a conversation with the Commissioner" he stated with conviction, staring into eyes which were tainted with worry. "They've become such a frequent occurrence since meeting you that I'm quite used to them" he said lightly, earning him a smile.

"Alright" she said gently, nodding slightly in response. Jack offered her a small smile before leaning forward, placing his hand upon her cheek and kissing her gently on the lips. Dot smiled gently and lowered her eyes, as Phryne returned the kiss and opened her eyes, looking deep into Jack's.

"I'll see you tonight" Jack said gently. Phryne nodded and watched as he walked confidently out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Jack walked down the stairs and towards the coat stand, picking up his hat and coat and walking briskly out of the house and towards his car, as the words of the article played on an incessant loop in his mind. Jack spent the brief drive to the station considering his annoyance at the impudent Fredrick Burn as well as his anticipation of the conversation he would most certainly be having with the Commissioner within an hour of his arrival at the station.

Jack hadn't wanted to worry Phryne, but the fact that news of their engagement had been published in that cheap rag did concern him. Phryne had seemed happier and more relaxed in the days following their conversation on Sunday. Her nausea had reduced, her appetite increased, and she was working on many cases which were keeping her suitably amused and (thankfully) out of the way of Mlebourne's criminals (for the moment, at least). And so the fact that her contentment had been threatened by that reprehensible 'journalist' annoyed him immensely. She had seemed to take the news of the article well enough, but he had not missed the initial look of terror in her eyes when Dot had handed her the paper. Although he suspected she was concerned and was hiding her feelings to comfort him and possibly herself, he was confident that she was alright, and that she meant what she had told Dorothy. And although Jack agreed that the main thing was that the people they cared about already knew of their intention to marry, _The Globe_ was not the way in which he wanted to rest of Melbourne to find out about it, certainly not his Commissioner. As he pulled up outside the station he considered his officers, and how Burn had robbed him of the chance to tell his men of the engagement. Jack was respected by his men as he was a good and honourable man and an exceptional Police officer, but also because he showed them the same degree of respect that he expected in return; although his relationship with Phryne had drawn some adverse attention and comments from his officers, they had always been polite to her and not hindered her when she did assist with their enquiries. And based on what he had been told by Hugh, and what he occasionally overheard, it was apparent that many of the officers were quite fond of her. But regardless of their feelings for her or even for him, Jack did not appreciate such a significant and life-changing piece of news being revealed to them by that deplorable paper. The men deserved better than that, so did he, and so did Phryne. As Jack got out of his car and walked into the station he found himself hoping that another complaint would come in about Burn, as he would take great pleasure in arresting him.

Jack was scarcely through the door to the station when Hugh, who looked extremely agitated, approached him quickly with a familiar looking paper and an expression of extreme concern.

"Sir, have you read the-"

"Yes I have" Jack responded, a statement which he knew he would be uttering continuously over the next couple of days. "It's nothing for you to concern yourself with, Collins. I'll deal with it, alright?" he said gently. Hugh nodded nervously and watched as the Inspector walked towards his office.

"Sir, um, the Commissioner is quite keen to have a word with you" he said, prompting Inspector Robinson to turn towards him. Jack considered him for a moment and nodded.

"I'm sure that he is, Constable" he breathed, before turning on the spot and continuing to walk towards his office. "I'll call him as soon as I've had a chance to-"

"No, Sir, you don't understand" Hugh responded, his voice low and whispered. Jack turned towards him just as his hand reached the door handle to his office. "He's in your office, Sir" Hugh whispered, as though he were confessing some terrible sin to a priest. Jack considered the information and nodded.

"It's alright, Collins" he assured him, wishing to alleviated Hugh's clear concern for him. "I'll talk to you in a while, alright?" he said gently. Hugh nodded, and seemed poised to respond until the phone rang. Jack watched as he turned towards it and seemed conflicted. "Go on, Collins" he said gently. Hugh turned back towards him, nodded, and walked briskly towards the phone. Jack watched him for a moment before turning around and placing his hand on the handle, and opening the door to his office to reveal the tall, broad-shouldered figure of Commissioner Bernard Petersen. "Commissioner Petersen" Jack stated, as he stepped into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Jack" the Commissioner responded, his voice gruff and formal, like a weary headmaster speaking to a particularly problematic child.

Commissioner Petersen was a tall, broad man in his late fifties, with greying brown hair, penetrating blue eyes and an intimidating disposition. Jack, however, was not intimidated. But he was aware of how his engagement to Phryne would anger his superiors, and despite their concerns over her character (and his), he had absolutely no intention of allowing them to intimate anything negative about her or their union. And so he stood tall and confident before the Commissioner, looking at him directly, his gaze never faltering.

"You've seen this, I take it?" Petersen stated suddenly, as he gestured to a newspaper which lay open upon his desk. The Commissioner had clearly been reading the article (for what Jack assumed would be at least the tenth time), but now gestured to it with a finger as though the item in question may pose a threat to his life.

"Yes, Sir, I have" Jack responded. Petersen stared at him.

"And is it true?" Petersen asked, taking several steps towards her. "Are you and Miss Fisher engaged to be married?" he added for clarification, his tone low and severe. Jack's eyes and his nerve never faltered.

"Yes, Sir" he replied, watching as the Commissioner inhaled deeply, stared at him in a way which may turn a lesser man into stone, and nodded.

"There's been a lot of speculation about you, Jack. You and her, I mean" he said, gesturing with his hand. Jack nodded.

"Indeed there has" he responded.

"She's notorious, Jack, that Miss Fisher" the Commissioner stated. "I know a couple of men in intelligence, and they have significant intel on her, from after the war" he said, in a tone which revealed that he would not be disclosing any further information. Jack knew that Phryne had been in intelligence, but they had never discussed it in depth. Mainly because he knew she'd tell him if she wanted to, but also because he felt it would involve discussing Compton, which was a subject they had both skilfully managed to avoid since that night on the airfield. "She's clever, Jack, I'll give you that. Beautiful, too. Lord knows I see the attraction. She's profoundly wealthy-"

"Commissioner" Jack interceded, finding himself unable to continue listening to his superior officer reduce Phryne to a list of credentials and facts, certainly not ones regarding her wealth or position. "I understand that my relationship with Miss Fisher is disapproved of by yourself and many others" he explained, watching as the Commissioner stared at him with those deeply unnerving eyes which had reduced other officers to ashes. "I also know that Phryne worked in intelligence, served as an ambulance driver during the War, and has a personal life which is colourful to say the least" he stated, earning a nod from the Commissioner. "I also know that since returning to Australia, Miss Fisher has been nothing but an asset to the Victoria Police" he stated with conviction. "She has been invaluable during many investigations, and has helped to solve many high-profile crimes and avoid scandals which would rock the city and some of the most prominent people within it."

"Many of the crimes she uncovered did" the Commissioner replied severely.

"Phryne's duty is to what is just and what is right, not to what is easy and what benefits certain individuals" Jack responded. "Which is something she has in common with the Police." Jack watched as the Commissioner nodded (reluctantly) in response. "Commissioner, I understand that you have concerns about our relationship, and particularly about the attention it attracts from the local press-"

"The private life of a high-ranking officer and his high-society lady friend is not something that should be published in these cheap pieces of filth" the Commissioner responded, gesturing back towards Jack's desk. "You're a good man, Jack, one of the best. You have an unblemished record, loyal men and your department's achievements speak for itself" he stated, pausing for a moment to allow Jack to consider his words before continuing. "But I will not allow the personal life of one of my officers to bring the force into disrepute" he stated with conviction. Jack nodded.

"I understand that, Sir" he assured him. "I know that our relationship has attracted the attention of the Press, and I fully appreciate how problematic that is for you" he continued, deliberately not including himself in the statement. "But I believe that that will no longer be an issue" he stated confidently. The Commissioner frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. Jack met his gaze and continued.

"The press speculate on my relationship with Miss Fisher because it has not been officially confirmed, and because we are both unmarried and known in Melbourne, and they are hoping to publish news of a scandalous nature" he stated. The Commissioner nodded.

"Go on" he stated.

"But the speculation over our relationship is over" Jack said simply. The Commissioner stared at him for a moment and continued to listen intently. "The press can no longer speculate on the nature of our relationship and whether it is romantic or not, as our engagement demonstrates that it is" he explained. "In terms of the press and social scrutiny, it also legitimises our relationship, meaning that anything that could be discussed in relation to it cannot be scandalous" he commented. "You certainly can't be criticised for having an officer who is married to an aristocratic, modern young woman. And there's very little to be said about a man being pictured in public with his wife" he added. The Commissioner's face was alight with realisation, and he was nodding slowly in response.

"Yes" he said with some effort. "Yes, I see what you mean, Jack. Yes" he said, clearly still processing his thoughts. "It'll attract some attention until the wedding, of course, but after that it'll be of little interest to the public in terms of scandal" he commented, mainly to himself. Jack nodded in agreement. "You're sure you're going through with this, Jack?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir" Jack replied without hesitation. The Commissioner considered him for a moment and nodded.

"Just because she's your wife doesn't mean she gets any special treatment round here" he said, his voice resuming its usual deep and oppressive tone. "Being married to a Police officer does not give her the right to meddle, though I understand she has been doing that since she first arrived" he said with mild annoyance. Jack stared at him without blinking.

"Miss Fisher is a Private Detective who has her own caseload, but occasionally assists the Police with our own investigations" Jack explained. "She has provided unique insights into many cases, perhaps most notably the rescue of the kidnapped girls from-"

"Yes, yes, of course" the Commissioner stated in agreement, not wishing to discuss Sanderson or that irksome young chap with the moustache, who ensured that his own arrival into office as the Commissioner was a most unsettling one. "She's a smart girl, brave too" he conceded, before looking Jack directly in the eye. "But she's also risky, Jack. Bold, brazen" he added. "I won't have her bringing the force into disrepute, and I won't have her thinking that being married to you means she's entitled to do whatever she damn well pleases" he stated in a warning tone. "You need to keep her under control." Jack suppressed several comments and decided to continue being as diplomatic as possible; he wanted to be able to assure Phryne that everything was quite alright.

"I assure you, Commissioner, Miss Fisher would never act in a way that brings the force into disrepute. Her actions are purely in the interests of justice, nothing more" he stated. "And as I'm sure you're aware from your experience and your knowledge of the file the intelligence forces have on her" he added tentatively, "Miss Fisher is not someone who can be controlled" he continued, as the Commissioner rose his eyebrows in agreement. "Whilst our personal relationship has been the focus of considerable speculation over the years, I can assure you that it will not have a detrimental effect on anyone; in fact, it will have quite the opposite" he added. "She's invaluable to the people of this city, to the Victoria Police, and to me" he stated with conviction, watching the Commissioner in the confident and assured manner that the man deeply respected. The Commissioner then took a few steps closer to Jack and stared him directly in the eyes.

"On your head be it" he stated, before turning on the spot and leaving the office. Jack was certain that he heard Hugh sigh audibly as the front door shut behind the Commissioner.

At her home in St Kilda the Lady Detective who had been the subject of Jack's discussion with the Commissioner was enduring her own rather fraught exchange with Prudence Stanley, who had received several telephone calls following the publication of the article from her well-to-do friends, who wanted to know if the news about "the Honourable Miss Fisher's engagement to that Policeman" was true.

"Honestly, Phryne, why didn't you announce the engagement officially instead of allow it to be published in that deplorable newspaper?" her aunt asked, causing Phryne to close her eyes and try to calm herself as she attempted to soothe every one of her frayed nerves.

"I didn't really have a chance, Aunt P" she responded. "We hosted a party to announce it to our friends and family, and of course we were going to inform other people, but the delightful Mr Burn rather beat me to it" she added, as her aunt's sigh of disapproval travelled down the phone line and reached her ear, generating much the same effect as it would have done had she been there in person. "The news is out now, Aunt P, so people do know about it. Does it really matter how they found out?"

"Of course it does, Phryne!" she responded, aghast. "It should have been announced like all formal announcements by people of our station; by a respectable article in a revered publication. There is a very fine line between celebration and scandal" she cautioned. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"And sometimes no line at all" she commented, causing her Aunt to sigh once more. "Aunt P, I'm sorry if you've been receiving calls from curious friends. I'm fairly certain I'll be receiving my fair share of them today too" she added with trepidation. "But the fact is that Jack and I are engaged, the news has broken, and people are aware. There is absolutely no scandal in two single persons becoming engaged and intending to marry" she stated firmly. "And if it is respectability that you are concerned about, then the party you are planning to host for us the week after the ceremony will award it that more than any newspaper article ever could" she stated. Phryne could hear the moment when realisation dawned upon her aunt.

"Well, yes, _of course,_ Phryne -" she acceded. "But really, this was not how the news should have been announced."

"I know" Phryne responded gently. "But the main thing is that you and Jane and everyone else Jack and I care about knew about it first. We were able to announce it and celebrate it with our friends and family and it was wonderful" she continued. "It doesn't matter how the news is broken to everyone else, Aunt P, really it doesn't. The wedding will be in a couple of weeks, the party will be the week after, and by that time no one will even remember that article" she stated. Prudence Stanley was silent for several moments as she considered this.

"Yes, well… that's as may be, Phryne. But I'm still not happy with how this has come out" Aunt P declared firmly. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, Aunt P, I know you're not" she returned. "But in a few weeks' time the only information being written about my relationship with Jack will be about the amazing and memorably party you are hosting for us" she added, sickened by her tactics, but desperately wanting to end the conversation.

"That is true, dear girl" Aunt P acceded, sounding notably more placated. "Very well, Phryne" she sighed. "I must be off, the caterer is coming over this morning with some hors d'ouevres for me to sample, so I must prepare the house and-"

"Yes, yes, of course Aunt P, of course" Phryne stated pleasantly. "Goodbye then" she added amiably, before ringing off and sighing audibly as she rubbed her forehead. She almost wished that she had gone to the station with Jack; when it came to fears over scandals she'd take the Commissioner of Police over her aunt any day. "Dot" Phryne called, prompting her companion to emerge from the safety of the parlour.

"Yes, Miss?" she asked gently.

"You might want to find your gardening gloves" Phryne said gently, walking past Dot and into the parlour, "I expect I'll be receiving many more phone calls today". Dot nodded gently and followed Miss Phryne back into the parlour, and prepared herself for the day.

In the next couple of hours, Phryne's astute premonition was proved to be correct. The phone rang on average once every ten minutes, with Phryne scarcely having chance to sit down before receiving the next call. The first person to call was Mac, who wanted to ensure that her friend was aware of the article. After discussing the matter with her briefly and confirming her appointment for Saturday, Mac rung off. A few minutes later Bunji Ross called and sounded uncharacteristically surprised, and asked Phryne if the information in "that blasted old rag" about her and Inspector Robinson's engagement was correct. After a fairly lengthy conversation, many exclamations, a severe chiding of Phryne for not telling her about how serious it was, and a discussion on Phryne's previous statements on marriage, Bunji wished her all the best, arranged to have dinner with her the following week, and returned to fix her new moth. The next couple of hours saw countless more telephone calls, from many of Phryne's flying friends (including Compton, with whom she had a rather uncomfortable conversation during which time she almost hung up twice), several individuals from her Adventuress' Club, a few people from her intelligence days who had retired to Melbourne, and (quite unexpectedly) a couple of former lovers whom she had not heard from in over a year. After hanging up the phone for the fourteenth time in two hours, Phryne announced that she would be in the garden, told Dot that she could confirm to anyone who called that she and Jack were indeed engaged, and asked that she was not disturbed unless it was a life or death situation.

"Particularly Fredrick Burns'" she added, as she collected her post, a series of incriminating letters for a case she was currently working on and some of her stationary and retreated to the garden.

Phryne spent a blissful hour in the garden in perfect solitude, and was only interrupted from her work when Dot brought her a large jug of lemonade and a plate of ginger biscuits, which she thanked her for. Although she heard the phone ring a few times she did her best to ignore it, and dealt with her morning correspondence and then the perusal of the threatening letters and the romantic ones, which she quite assessed were written by the same person. At half-past twelve Dot came into the garden and began to walk towards Phryne, who was writing quickly in her notebook, her keen eyes scanning the letters briefly and making extensive notes on her observations on their contents and the author.

"Miss" Dot called gently.

"Yes, Dot?" she responded, her eyes not leaving the page.

"There's someone here to see you, Miss" she said tentatively. Phryne detected the nervous edge in her voice once more, lowered her pen and looked up.

"Who is it?" she asked gently. Dot seemed poised to answer when the appearance of a tall, well-dressed man from behind her prevented all need for speech. Phryne's eyes widened, her lips gently parted, and she slowly stood up from her seat as the familiar figure came into full view. "Lin" Phryne breathed.

Jack had spent the majority of the morning in the office completing paperwork, reviewing reports and witness statements on recent cases, and perusing the second autopsy report of a man whose death Phryne was convinced was a murder. Despite the first coroner vehemently disagreeing, the second one acceded that she could be correct, and that there was not only evidence supporting her hypothesis, but findings which disputed those of the first coroner. Jack was just about to reach for the phone and call the second coroner directly when Hugh Collins knocked on his door.

"Yes, Collins?" asked Jack, recognising the knock. Hugh opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sorry, Sir, but you have a visitor" he said, his voice low and whispered as it had been earlier that morning. Jack stared at him.

"Who is it?" he asked. Hugh lowered his eyes, opened the door further, and revealed a tall dark-haired woman in a well-tailored blue suit. Jack's eyes widened.

"Rosie" he said, rising from his seat. Rosie stared at him.

"Hello, Jack" she said gently, stepping past Hugh and into the office. Hugh quietly crept out of the room and closed the door gently behind him, commending himself on the fact that he did not introduce Ms Sanderson as the inspector's 'wife'.

As the door closed behind Hugh Collins Jack walked around his desk and towards Rosie, who was staring at him with a confused and somewhat annoyed expression. Jack knew the reason for her impromptu visit before he had taken three steps, and watched as she inhaled deeply and stared at him with the disapproving and disappointed look which he recognised.

"Is it true?" she asked, her voice dangerously low. Jack considered the question for a moment before responding.

"Yes" he said simply, his voice gentle, his expression calm. "Yes, Rosie, it's true."

"You're engaged" she responded.

"Yes."

"You're going to marry her" she said, her voice shaking with emotion. She looked as if she was either about to scream or burst into tears, with her demeanour reminding him strongly of the last time she was in the station. He had spent over three hours with her in his office, holding her as she cried, listening to her sobs and her pain and her anguish.

"Yes" he said gently, his kind eyes fixed upon her. Her breath hitched.

"Rosie" Jack said gently, reaching for her arm. She wrenched it out of his grasp and he lowered his hand immediately, swallowing hard and lowering his eyes from hers for a moment. "Why don't we sit down?" he suggested.

"No" she replied. "No, Jack, I don't want to sit down" she said firmly. Jack nodded. "I want to know why" she said, staring into his eyes. Jack considered the question for a moment, but Rosie spoke again before he was able to respond. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"Yes" Jack responded immediately. She appeared to be physically wounded by the confirmation. "Rosie, why don't we-"

"No, Jack" she interjected, raising a trembling hand to prevent him from continuing. "I don't… I don't want to listen to it" she said, her voice low and rather breathless. "How can you marry her?" she asked, shocked. "She's… you know who she is, what she does. She's not good for you, Jack. She's got you into trouble several times, and she almost cost you your job and-"

" _I_ almost cost me my job" Jack corrected her, tentatively. "Or rather, bureaucracy did" he sighed. "Phryne's methods may be unconventional and not… in keeping with procedure, I grant you" he said gently. "But she is right" he said simply. "She and I have the same goals, the same intentions, we are on the same side" he stated with conviction.

"But you play by the rules" Rosie stated. Jack stared at her.

"Not always" he admitted. Rosie inhaled deeply.

"Jack, don't do this" she stated. "That woman will destroy you" she breathed.

"No, Rosie, she won't" he responded, speaking gently but with conviction. Rosie was incredibly agitated, but the tears which had burned in her eyes had disappeared, and she now bore an expression of annoyance and anger.

"You don't know what you're doing" she responded.

"I do" Jack replied carefully. "I know that you don't approve of Phryne, but-" Rosie laughed.

"Approve of her?" she spat. "That woman has been nothing but trouble since the moment she entered your life. She could have got you killed on that ship, you were almost fired on several occasions, and she has the morals of a-"

"Rosie, stop" Jack said firmly, watching as she stared up at him with wide eyes filled with shock. "I went onto that ship because it was the right thing to do and because it was my job" he said gently. "I was almost fired for disobeying orders, not because of Phryne" he added, "and whilst you may not approve of her personal life, her morality is unquestionable" he stated with conviction. Rosie stared at him, scoffed, and shook her head.

"What has she done to you?" she asked, clenching her jaw and inhaling sharply. "She'll ruin you, Jack" she added firmly. "Mark my words" she said, swallowing hard. "She'll ruin you" she breathed, before turning on the spot, throwing the door open, and walking briskly out of his office and out of the station.

Jack closed the door, leaned against it and rubbed his eyes. He knew that going after her would be a terrible idea as, unlike what Phryne had told him the last time they discussed Rosie, he was now the last person she needed. Instead, Jack walked across the room and towards the telephone, and put a call through to Rosie's childhood friend, Virginia Lennon, who had clearly also heard the news and had (he correctly assumed) discussed the matter at length with Rosie. Although she clearly would not wish to question her friend, Virginia had always been quite fond of Jack, he reminded her of her older brother. She thanked him for calling, informed him that she had arranged to have lunch with Rosie and that she was probably on her way to her house as they spoke, and assented to his repeated requests that she stay with her and make sure she's alright. Jack felt calmer and notably relieved as he hung up the phone, but the conversation he had with Rosie was playing heavily on his mind. He picked up the phone once more, drew the file on his desk towards him, and put the call through to the coroner, resolving to distract himself with his work and focus upon the matter at hand. As he spoke to the operator, Jack found himself wondering how Phryne's day was going, and considering whether it could possibly be as eventful as his. For the first time since knowing her, he doubted it.

Phryne stared at Lin Chung as she rose, her eyes drifting over the familiar appearance of the man she hadn't seen in over a year. He didn't appear to have aged a day; he wore the same style suits he was wearing when they first met, expensive and well-tailored, and this one was a striking shade of grey. His hair was perfectly combed, his skin smooth and supple, his stance strong and confident. But as Phryne looked at him she saw something in his eyes, something deep and so alien that she was quite startled. She swallowed hard and began to walk towards him.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked gently, as his familiar scent drifted towards her, flooding her mind with memories which she quickly sought to banish. Lin, who was affected by the same notion, inhaled deeply and stared at her for a moment.

"No, thank you" he said politely, his voice low and gentle. Phryne relaxed slightly and nodded. Dot, who accepted this as proof of the fact that her presence was no longer required, quietly walked back into the house. Phryne waited until she heard the door close behind Dot.

"So how are-?"

"It's true, isn't it?" he asked bluntly, his voice still low and soothing. Phryne stared at him for a moment.

"If you're referring to news about my engagement to Jack Robinson, then yes" she responded gently. "Yes, it is." Lin watched her for a moment, his eyes staring at her with such intensity she wondered whether her skin would soon catch alight.

"I see" he responded, nodding as he spoke. Phryne watched him for a moment, and found herself feeling slightly concerned; Lin Chung had never lost his composure, but he appeared to be struggling with it now.

"Why don't we sit down?" she asked gently.

"Thank you" he replied, offering her a polite smile as he followed her across the garden and to the black wrought iron table and chairs beside the orchids. Phryne allowed them to sit in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"Is that why you're here?" she asked gently, as Lin Chung's captivating brown eyes met hers. "Because of my engagement?"

"I had to be sure" he responded, leaning across the table as he spoke. "I needed to hear it, from you" he explained, before blinking himself from his thoughts. "I hope you'll forgive me for the intrusion-"

"There is no intrusion" Phryne assured him warmly.

"But there is" Lin countered, his voice low and gentle. Phryne swallowed.

"How is Camelia?" she asked. Lin nodded.

"Camelia is well, thank you" he responded, a small smile playing on his lips. "We have a son" he added. Phryne smiled gently.

"Congratulations" she replied. Lin nodded, and the smile disappeared. "How old is he?" she asked, wishing to continue a subject which relaxed him and made him happy.

"He is three months old" he replied gently. Phryne nodded.

"How lovely" she responded politely. Lin swallowed. A brief silence fell between them.

"I remember a time when you told me that your relationship with the Inspector was purely business" Lin said suddenly. Phryne looked into his eyes.

"And I remember a time when that was true" she replied gently. Lin watched her for several moments.

"But not anymore" he stated simply.

"No" Phryne confirmed. "Not anymore." Lin nodded.

"So how long have you both been-"

"Since I left for England" she explained. Lin nodded.

"And the engagement" he said simply, his eyes meeting hers once more. "You said to me once that you would never commit yourself to any man" he stated accusingly. Phryne remembered the conversation, and her conviction. She nodded.

"Yes, I did" she acceded. "But Lin, so much has changed since that moment" she said gently. Lin exhaled sharply and rested his hand upon the table.

"Not for me" he admitted soberly, before looking up at her and offering her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said sincerely. Lin nodded.

"Do you love him?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes" she replied immediately. Lin inhaled sharply and nodded.

"And did you love me?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers once more.

"Yes" she admitted. He stared at her.

"But it wasn't the same, was it?" he asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"No" she admitted, as tears began to form in her eyes. "Lin, I'm sorry" she stated.

Upon seeing the tears in Phryne's eyes, Lin reached across the table and took her hand. She gasped at the contact and blinked twice, as she attempted to regain her composure.

"Don't be sorry" he said gently. "You should never be sorry for loving someone" he stated with conviction. "I'm not" he added, his voice low and emotional. As Phryne stared into his eyes, she was certain that she saw tears there too. She swallowed hard and nodded. "I should go" Lin said gently, releasing her hand and rising from his seat. Phryne rose too. "Jack is a good man" he said with conviction. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Yes, he is" she replied.

"And you love him" he stated, considering the words once more.

"Yes" Phryne replied, the words armouring her against her emotions. "Yes, I do. Very much."

"And he loves you too" Lin stated. "How could he not?" he asked gently, placing his hand upon her cheek and stroking her skin. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes" Phryne replied gently, a genuine smile playing on her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek. Lin brushed the tear away and nodded.

"Then I wish you both a lifetime of happiness" he said sincerely, before capturing her hand and drawing it to his mouth, and kissing it for what he knew would be the last time. He savoured the taste of her skin, the feel of it against his lips, the sensation of his fingers laced in hers. He quickly drew himself out of his reverie, stood tall before her, and released her hand. "Goodbye, Silver Lady" he said warmly, offering her a gentle smile and meeting her eyes with dark ones shining with tears, before turning promptly on the spot and walking out of the garden before she could respond.

"Goodbye" she said quietly, before walking back towards her seat, half-dazed, and gently easing herself into it.

Phryne sat quietly in the chair for several minutes, feeling stunned by her recent conversation with a man she had never expected to see again. In the few minutes between Lin Chung leaving and Dot arriving by her side, Phryne considered the conversation and her past, and the words she had once uttered to Lin Chung resonated in her mind. _I can never commit myself to any man_ , she had told him, on a night several years ago when he had made it quite clear that he loved her and wanted them to spend their lives together. As she remembered those words once more, she found herself thinking of Jack, and a warm smile played on her lips. _He really isn't just 'any man'_ , she thought, the words and the thought brightening her features to such a degree that Dot's worries were instantly alleviated.

"Miss?" she asked gently. "Are you alright?"

Phryne looked up at Dot with a small smile.

"Yes, Dot" she replied sincerely. "Yes I am."

Several hours later Jack returned home from work feeling utterly exhausted. As he hung his hat and coat up on the coast stand, he heard the familiar sound of heels upon the tiled floor, and turned to find himself facing the nervous but smiling face of Phryne Fisher.

"Hello, Jack" she greeted warmly, as she stopped her characteristic one pace in front of him. Jack smiled.

"Miss Fisher" he responded huskily.

Jack and Phryne stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and each saw in the other what they themselves had experienced that day. Without a word and with little forethought, Jack and Phryne both took a single step forward, placed their hands upon each other, and pressed their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss which rendered them both breathless. Phryne ran her hand through Jack's hair, as his hands held her hips and drew her closer to him. A few moments later the kiss was broken and they each leaned back, staring into the other's eyes.

"You look like you need a drink" Phryne said consolingly, as she offered Jack a warm smile, captured his hand in hers, and led him towards the parlour. "Come on."

After sitting Jack on the chaise lounge, pouring him some whiskey and perching herself beside him, Phryne's hand found his once more and she held it gently, as the thoughts which had been plaguing her for the past few hours returned.

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you" she said nervously. Jack looked into her eyes and observed her apprehension. He put his glass down upon the table and watched her with kind and patient eyes. "I saw someone today who I haven't seen in quite some time, and I want to tell you about it." Jack nodded in understanding, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I believe I have a similar story to tell, Miss Fisher" he said gently. Phryne considered him for a moment and nodded. "But ladies first." Phryne smiled.

"Always the gentleman" she said teasingly, before her smile faltered and she appeared nervous once more. "Alright" she added, before beginning her narrative.

Jack listened intently as she spoke, nodding encouragingly and offering her reassurance. When it was his turn to speak Phryne did the same, and decided not to comment on the fact that Jack was paraphrasing and not directly quoting Rosie, but in all honestly he didn't have to. Phryne could imagine what she had said.

"What a day" Phryne sighed, as she stared longingly at the half measure of whiskey which remained in his glass, and looked so much more appealing than her lemonade which was beside it. Jack nodded in agreement. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. "You know, it quite reminds me of Dickens" Phryne said suddenly. Jack looked up at her, perplexed, and waited for her to continue. "In a _Christmas Carol_ " she explained. "Ghosts of the past, present and future" she added. Jack smiled and found himself chuckling lightly in response.

"Except with less penance and regret" he responded.

"Of course" Phryne replied lightly. "No penance whatsoever" she stated with conviction, before clasping his hand tightly in her own and staring deep into his eyes. "And absolutely no regret."

"No" Jack agreed. "No, no regret" he affirmed. Phryne smiled. "Or chains." Phryne chuckled in response.

"Not unless you want them, Inspector" she added in a sultry tone, raising her eyebrows as she spoke, and smiling at the expression on his face.

Phryne reached out towards the table and picked up her own glass of lemonade, which she rose in the air before him.

"To freedom" she said gently. Jack reached for his glass and rose it in the air, holding it beside hers.

"To freedom" he repeated confidently. Phryne smiled brightly and Jack smiled back.

The glasses clinked.


	41. Chapter 33

Phryne slept soundly on Wednesday night, but her mid-afternoon sleep earlier in the day prompted her to wake much earlier than was her custom. She woke shortly after seven o'clock in the morning, her face to the open window, her body beneath the warm covers, and Jack's arm draped protectively over her waist. Phryne ran her left hand over his own, which lay gently over her abdomen, which caused her to feel both nervous and protected, both of which reminded her of her vulnerability, and which caused her to feel rather apprehensive. But, ultimately, what she felt was love. Even in sleep, Jack's body and mind were occupied with a strong desire to protect her and the baby, and be close to them both. Part of her felt she was reading too much into it, but as she placed her hand tenderly over his, which lay splayed on her flat abdomen, she felt certain she was right, and a gentle smile played on her lips. Ever since discovering her pregnancy Jack had been very mindful of her fears and concerns, and respectful of her worries, despite how ridiculous she felt them must seem to him. He never made her feel that way, though. Not ever. Instead, he was patient and kind and attentive, and he listened to her when she confided in him. She spoke with more ease and comfort than she realised she was capable of in the circumstances, despite her fears. And he listened and understood and offered her his counsel. And she was very, very grateful.

Phryne stroked Jack's hand gently with her fingertips, before wrapping her fingers around his and holding it securely where it rested, gently upon her abdomen. Phryne remembered the first time he touched her abdomen since discovering her pregnancy; it was after she was attacked by Della in the confectionary store. She remembered the look of panic in his eyes, and she could practically feel the fear and apprehension seeping out of his very being and reverberating off the walls. And then he walked over to her, they spoke briefly, and he placed his hand gently upon her stomach. It was a bold move for the inspector, who was aware of her concerns and self-consciousness, but who was overwhelmed by an innate almost primal sense of paternal care and devotion which moved her considerably. It struck her in that moment that he perhaps did not even realise he had touched her until he feel her warmth beneath his hand. Although the gesture initially made her feel panicked, this was quickly overtaken by feelings of love, warmth and protection. Just like the ones she was experiencing right now.

Jack had not consciously touched her stomach since, which she correctly suspected was due to his concerns about her own comfort; he didn't want to overwhelm her. She had seen him on many occasions watching her, his eyes falling to her abdomen, softening, and then rising to meet her gaze. She'd see his eyes flicker from her stomach to her face as she sat down, got into bed, emerged from a room, and it made her feel curiously warm and content. But despite this, he did not touch her, out of concern that such an action would make her feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed. As Phryne considered this she felt a brief pang of guilt at the knowledge, and pressed her hand more firmly against his. Although he had not made conscious effort to touch her stomach directly since that day in the cellar, Phryne had noticed that, when he was asleep, his hands seemed to act without his mind's approval. She often slept on her side facing the window, and sometimes she would wake to find his hand where it was now, gently splayed upon her abdomen. His arm draped protectively over her waist, his hand upon her abdomen, his fingers splayed upon her soft, warm skin. She remembered the first time it happened, about two weeks ago, when she turned from her side to her back and felt his hand upon her abdomen. She felt instantly panicked, which roused her completely from her slumber. But when she turned towards him with wide eyes and inhaled breath, she found that he was perfectly asleep, completely still, and utterly unaware of his hand upon her. She had lain motionless for a moment, considering whether to remove his hand or perhaps turn back onto her side and allow it to fall onto the mattress beside her. But something in his expression, the calmness and kindness, which seemed to pervade his features even in sleep, changed her mind. Instead, she tentatively placed her hand over his own, stared down upon them with interested eyes, and felt warmth radiate throughout her abdomen, relaxing her almost completely. She laced her fingers through his, looked from her abdomen to his gentle expression, and was asleep moments later.

But now, as she lay on her side with his hand upon her abdomen, she found herself reminded of other hands upon her. She remembered Mac's tentative examination of her abdomen several weeks earlier, during a consultation which would be repeated on Saturday morning, which was just two days away. Suddenly Phryne found her previous calmness disappear entirely, and she felt panicked and suddenly very hot. She inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath, before gently lowering Jack's hand from her abdomen, pushing the covers aside and rising from the bed. She walked across the room, selected a robe and wrapped it around her, before walking calmly into the bathroom and drawing the door closed behind her.

Phryne turned on the bathroom light and walked towards the bath, her place of solace and refuge during periods of anxiety. She ran the taps and poured her favourite bath scents in liberally, before removing her clothing and stepping into the bathtub. Phryne immersed herself beneath the water and closed her eyes, enjoying the comforting sensation of the hot water against her skin, as though it were swaddling her in the depths of the tub. She washed herself and lay back against the tub where she remained for a while in meditative silence, forcing herself to consider the appointment on Saturday and trying to address her concerns regarding it, which she did with little success. She tried to remind herself that it was fine, it was a medical appointment but it was with Mac, she knew what it would entail, it would be over in less than thirty minutes, and everything would be fine. As much as she tried to convince herself of this, and even as she repeated the words to herself like a mantra, a single thought returned to the front of her mind repeatedly, becoming louder and louder and insisting that it was known. _But will it?_

Phryne sighed in frustration and stood up in the bath, stepping onto the matt beside it and reaching for a towel. She removed the plug and watched as the chestnut scented water disappeared down the plughole, the remnants of her calming bath deserting her. She swallowed hard before turning her back on the tub and drying herself thoroughly, brushing her teeth and splashing her face with cold water. She knew that it must be almost seven-thirty now, and Jack would be rising soon, if he hadn't done so already. She reached for her nightdress and put it on, and was in the process of securing her robe around her waist when she heard the familiar sound of a low and gentle knock upon her bedroom door. Phryne secured the robe and opened the bathroom door, casting a brief glance towards Jack who was now waking from his sleep, as she walked quietly across the room and towards the door, which she opened several inches, finding herself facing the calm and reassuring face of Mr Butler.

"Good morning Miss Fisher, I'm sorry to disturb you so early" he said gently. Phryne smiled politely and shook her head.

"Not at all, Mr B" she said gently, her voice low and gentle. "What is it?"

"A man called Mr Jonathan Sinders is on the telephone for you, Miss. He claims to be an acquaintance of yours" Mr Butler replied. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, he is" she affirmed. "Jonny is the curator at a gallery in the city. I've been to many events at the gallery and donated to some of his causes. As it happens, Jack and I are going to any exhibit there next week" she explained, as memories of art galleries, champagne and black-tie events drifted through her mind. "It's rather early though. Is everything alright?"

"No, Miss" Mr Butler replied. "He has informed me that he requires your professional assistance as a matter of urgency, and was most insistent that I speak with you immediately" he added. "I apologise-" Phryne waved her hand and smiled.

"Not at all, Mr B, you were right to tell me" she assured him warmly, as she opened the door further few inches. "Shall we?" she said. Mr Butler took a few steps back as Phryne stepped into the hallway. She looked back towards Jack, who was now awake and pushing the covers aside. "I'm just going to take a phone call, Jack" she called gently. Jack looked towards her and nodded, stepping out of bed as she closed the door behind her.

Phryne, who was by this stage fully awake, walked down the staircase barefoot and with damp hair, following her tall butler who remained a few paces ahead. She thanked him once more as she walked towards the phone, picking it up as Mr B headed back towards the kitchen to afford her some privacy.

"Hello, Jonny?" Phryne began gently. "It's Phryne. Is everything alright?"

 _"Phryne! Thank goodness!"_ came the desperate, hushed voice of her friend. _"Forgive me for calling so early, my dear, but there's been the most terrible incident at the gallery, and I'm in desperate need of your assistance."_

"It's alright, Jonny, calm yourself" Phryne soothed. "Tell me what happened." She heard Jonny inhale deeply in an attempt to calm himself, before pressing the phone closer to his lips and speaking.

 _"As you know, Phryne, we're having an exhibition of many modern artists' work next week, both local and European"_ he began. _"And for the event, we've managed to acquire a couple of pieces by Picasso, which are loaned to us from the artist himself, most generously"_ he said, his tone becoming low and forlorn.

"Go on" Phryne encouraged gently, sensing her friend's growing agitation, and correctly guessing the cause.

 _"We've hired additional staff – security, of course – to ensure the works are suitably protected and maintained"_ he explained. _"But last night-"_ Jonny continued, his words drifting off, as he found himself quite unable to complete the sentence and admit the problem out loud.

"One of the pieces went missing" Phryne stated. She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side.

 _"Yes"_ Jonny replied, his voice low and hushed, barely audible. _"The guard who was on duty last night fell asleep, and when he woke one of the pieces was gone! The 'Portrait d'Olga dans un Fauteuil'!"_ he said, his voice rising slightly. _"A portrait of his wife, no less!"_ he said, his voice quiet, almost hissed. _"Phryne, it's imperative that we recover that painting before anyone realises it's missing! Picasso himself loaned us the piece, a tremendous act of generosity, and it must be returned to him in two weeks' time. The scandal doesn't even bear thinking about"_ he added, very quietly. _"Will you help me, Phryne?"_

"Of course I will" she assured him warmly, considering the matter with great interest. "I'll come to you directly, Jonny, and we'll find that painting, I assure you" she said confidently. "Ensure that any staff and other personnel remain in the building, keep everyone in the room where the painting went missing, and I'll be there by eight" she assured him. She could almost feel his breath on her neck as he sighed in relief.

 _"Thank you, Phryne! Thank you!"_ he said, praising her and conveying his gratitude, before terminating the call.

Phryne hung up the receiver and pondered the matter for a moment. The disappearance of a painting by Picasso was a serious matter indeed, and something she fully intended to rectify. Besides it would provide a very suitable distraction from the fears which were plaguing her in relation to her appointment with Mac on Saturday. A new case, something engaging and demanding, was precisely what she needed. Phryne felt slightly relieved at the prospect, and turned on the spot and walked up the staircase and towards her bedroom, where she found Jack already dressed and fixing his tie. She smiled at him and walked towards him, raising her hands to his tie, prompting him to relinquish his grasp on the blue silk, as her deft fingers began to secure it.

"Are you a fan of Picasso, Jack?" she asked casually. Jack stared at her for a moment, his confusion at the question which apparently came from nowhere quickly deserting him, as he formulated a response.

"I find his work interesting, though admittedly it's not quite my taste" he responded. Phryne smirked.

"You always did strike me as more of a Rembrandt man" she replied, as she secured his tie and straightened it.

"I'm not always quite so conventional, Miss Fisher" Jack replied gently. "I am quite partial to the occasional Sarcelle" he added huskily. Phryne chuckled slightly in response as her eyes drifted up to meet his. She smiled.

"Would you care to assist me on a case I've just accepted, Jack?" she asked gently. "It's a matter of great importance and considerable discretion will be required."

"It always is with you" he replied gently. Phryne looked at him innocently. "What kind of case?"

"The kind involving a missing painting by the revered Pablo Picasso" she explained casually, her eyes meeting his once more. "A friend of mine, Jonny Sinders, works at a gallery in the city which is hosting an art event next week celebrating modern artists" she explained. "They were loaned several pieces of very valuable art, including some paintings by Picasso, and one of them has disappeared."

"Interesting" Jack acknowledged, nodding in agreement. "And your friend has, I'm sure, already notified the Police?" he said doubtfully; if a valuable piece of art such as a Picasso had been reported missing, he would have heard about it. Phryne removed her hands from Jack and shrugged.

"Jonny's afraid of the scandal" she said simply. "Mislaying a painting by one of the most famous artists of our time is hardly the kind of matter which would ensure his reputation or that of the gallery" she added. "Which is why he asked me to investigate." Jack nodded.

"And now you are asking me" he replied with interest. "Are you asking for my help, Miss Fisher?" he asked, feigning surprise. Phryne smiled.

In truth, Phryne did not feel that the matter itself necessarily warranted Police intervention which, in many of her cases, had been highly useful (not that she would admit that to Jack). But what she did feel was Jack's concern for her investigating her own cases and his whilst she was pregnant.

Although they had discussed precautionary measures for her to undertake during her pregnancy, she did not doubt that the prospect of her investigating things independently concerned him greatly, and she did not wish for him to be burdened with such fear and apprehension. And what better way to alleviate those concerns than to include him in one of her investigations, and enlist him to assist her in a nice, conventional, _safe_ case of a missing painting? She shrugged gently and lowered her eyes.

"I'm asking if you would be interested in investigating with me" she corrected, her eyes focused upon his chest. "Of course I am more than capable of looking into this delicate matter by myself" she stated, running her hands down the edge of his jacket and drawing it across his chest, before looking up into his eyes. "But time is of the essence, and we do work so well together under pressure" she said simply, as her exploring hands travelled down his sides and rested on his thighs. "Besides" she added, pressing herself against him and looking up into his eyes. "It could be fun" she smiled. Jack looked at her with interest and smirked, raising his eyebrows slightly at her and then nodded.

"Very well, Miss Fisher" he acceded. "I am at your disposal." Phryne looked up at him with a smile.

"How lovely" she said warmly, her voice gentle and soft. She slowly removed her hands from Jack's body and took a step back. "I'll just get dressed" she added, before turning on the spot and walking towards her wardrobe. Jack watched after her and smiled.

Twenty minutes later Phryne pulled up outside the gallery, parking in the bay just before the main doors. She and Jack were admitted inside by a tall and imposing guard, who led them down the hallway and towards the room in question. Before Phryne could reach the entrance to the gallery Jonny stepped out. He was a short, slender man with light brown hair and pastel blue eyes, who wore a dark green suit and a look of absolute terror. His eyes became fixed upon Phryne and he rushed towards her.

"Oh, Phryne, thank you for coming so quickly, I've been beside myself!" he said as he reached her. His voice was low and hushed, and a desperate, frightened tone pervaded his usually smooth and charming voice.

"It's alright, Jonny" Phryne soothed. "We'll find the painting, I promise" she stated confidently. Jonny nodded like a child and turned from her to Jack. "This is Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, he-"

"Your fiancé?" Jonny said, recognising the man's face from the pictures. "A police officer" he said, his voice low and nervous, as he turned back towards Phryne.

"Jack is incredibly discrete, Jonny, I assure you" Phryne stated with conviction. "He's worked on similar cases before, as have I, and together we will locate the picture in question as soon as we can in order to prevent a scandal" she said, her eyes darting over his nervous features. He nodded instantly in response.

"Yes, yes, of course Phryne, of course. Whatever you think" he said, inhaling deeply to calm himself, before running his hand through his thick curly hair. "I'm very grateful, Inspector. And it's nice to meet you" he said politely, extending his hand.

"Likewise" Jack responded, as he shook the offered hand. "We'll find the painting, Mr Sinders" he said gently, which seemed to reassure the man slightly. He nodded.

"Yes, yes of course you will, of course" he replied, his voice low and distant. Phryne watched him for a moment, before placing her hand gently upon his arm, causing him to turn his attention back towards her.

"Tell me what happened" she said gently.

After quickly composing himself, Jonny Sinders explained to Phryne that the painting in question had been on display in the gallery with several other pieces of high value and acclaim. The guard who was supposed to be watching over them, Gregory Lyles, claimed that he last saw the painting at eleven o'clock the night before. He then sat in a chair in the room, as was his custom, and regrettably fell asleep. When he woke shortly before seven o'clock he realised that the painting was gone. He called Mr Sinders immediately and he attended the gallery, where he and Lyles undertook a close examination of the gallery and surrounding rooms, and could not find any sign of the painting or any suggestion that the building had been broken into. By the time he finished his narrative he was pale and clammy and looked as if he were about to faint. Phryne led him by the arm towards a chair by the wall, beneath a painting by Rembrandt of a mother cradling a child, which stirred a curious cocktail of emotions within her, which distracted her for a moment. She tore her eyes away from the image and focused upon her friend once more, who she began to address in a calm and gentle voice.

"Your guard, Mr Lyles, have you known him long?" she asked. Jonny nodded.

"He's worked for the gallery for over ten years" he responded. "He was here before I was." Phryne nodded.

"And have you ever had any problems with him? Any allegations of theft or dishonesty? Anything suspicious?" she asked.

"No! No!" he protested. "No, he… he's a very good chap, certainly. Honest and hard working – he called me the moment he realised the painting was missing" he insisted. Jack and Phryne exchanged a look. "You didn't see him when I arrived here, Phryne, he was absolutely beside himself" he stated firmly. Phryne nodded noncommittally in response. "Poor chap had to have a glass of whiskey to take the edge off his nerves." Phryne considered this for a moment and nodded.

"And were any other members of staff in the building?" she asked. Jonny nodded.

"Amanda Ruthers is here, she's a cleaner. Comes in at half-past six every morning" he explained. "She was cleaning in the gallery towards the far end of the building when I arrived, oblivious to what was going on until I told her. She's in the gallery now" he said absently, running his hand across his face. Phryne nodded.

"And is there anyone else in the building?" Jack asked. Jonny shook his head.

"Not apart from Melby, the guard at the front door. He wasn't due to start his shift until this afternoon, but I called him in early. He's a very good chap" he responded. "Melody Venner, the receptionist arrives at eight thirty, and all other staff arrive between then and nine" he said with a sigh. "This is an awful mess, Phryne" he added desolately. Phryne placed her hand on his shoulder.

"My speciality" she said gently. A small smile played on the lips of her crestfallen friend. "Come on, Jonny, introduce me to the staff, will you?" Jonny nodded obediently and rose from his seat, straightening his jacket and clearing his throat, as he led Phryne and Jack down the corridor and towards the gallery in question.

As Phryne was led into the gallery she looked around the large room appraisingly. It had high ceilings with intricately designed patterns which were beautiful and symmetrical. The walls were white and spotless, with raised areas which served as mounts, which boasted framed paintings from several artists, many of whom she recognised. Pieces by Picasso, Mondrain, Metzinger, Ernst and Artaud all adorned the walls, and she allowed herself a few moments to bask in the works, including the depressingly empty frame which once beheld a glorious Picasso, before returning her attention to the gallery itself. The room had a marble floor which was polished to perfection, and which echoed with each step she took. It was a large, almost perfectly square room, with no windows and only two doors: one being the main entrance to the gallery and the other a door to the adjoining gallery, which Phryne knew from recent memory occupied works of cubism, which she was very much looking forward to seeing the following week. Phryne's attention returned to the empty space which once boasted the Picasso piece, which seemed so out of place, haunting and almost obscene. To the right of the painting was a young lady with dark hair and deep brown eyes in a white pinafore, who she suspected was the cleaner. As she was considering the calm and quiet lady sat meekly on the chair with her hands clasped in her lap, her attention was drawn towards a pacing man in a guard's uniform, who was walking unsteadily and sweating profusely. _Guilt or fear?_ She wondered internally, as she and Jack followed Jonny towards him. _We shall see._

Jonny led Phryne and Jack towards the pacing guard, who quickly turned around and faced the three approaching figures with wild, terrified eyes. Phryne could smell the whiskey at five paces, and something else, too. Rum, surely? Yes, most definitely rum. Curious. Phryne and Jack exchanged a glance. As they stopped before the man and were introduced to him by Jonny, Phryne was considering him intently, observing his tall, tanned muscular body, his golden hair and deep brown eyes, his pale lips. Gregory Lyles was in his mid-thirties, very muscular and very good-looking. And yet, his healthy, handsome appearance was marred by his wild eyes, uncharacteristically pale skin, and the strong smell of alcohol which was emanating from him. Mr Lyles had not just taken a measure of whiskey to calm his nerves; Phryne suspected he had had a considerable amount of rum beforehand, which is possibly what caused him to fall into such a deep sleep that he failed to notice that a highly valuable (artistically and monetarily) Picasso had been stolen when he was on duty. It also, Phryne found herself acknowledging, was an arguable indicator of his innocence. She was appreciating the irony of this when the man himself took a step towards her, his wild eyes meeting hers with a look of pleading and desperation, which reminded Phryne of wounded horses on the battlefield. She was startled back to thoughts and images of the war for a moment, but was quickly drawn back into the present by the man's low, hollow voice.

"Miss Fisher, the detective?" he said, somewhat breathlessly.

"Yes, indeed" Phryne responded, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr Lyles, although I regret it is not under more pleasant circumstances" she responded gently. Mr Lyles took her hand gingerly, shook it briefly, and released it.

"I didn't take that painting, Miss Fisher, I swear it" he said, desperation rising in his tone. Phryne met his gaze with a determined one of her own. She considered mentioning the strong scent of rum but, realising how close Jonny was and not wishing to aggravate the situation unnecessarily, remained quiet. Jack, sensing her intentions, did the same.

"When did you last see the painting?" she asked calmly. Her warm, soothing tone was having an effect upon the agitated man, who calmed somewhat beneath her gaze.

"At about eleven, Miss" he responded calmly, his voice slightly less breathless than it had been. "I musta fallen asleep shortly afterwards. When I woke just before seven it was gone" he said, his chest heaving. Phryne nodded.

"Did you notice anyone unfamiliar in or around the building last night?" Jack asked. Lyles considered the question for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, Sir, no one" he said forlornly. "No one at all."

Phryne's eyes drifted towards the pretty young cleaning lady on the chair which had been placed beneath the empty frame. She was staring down at her clasped hands in silence, her slender body occupying barely half of the chair. As Phryne approached her she considered how the lady in question looked like a piece of art herself; despite the modern chair, her dark hair, wide brown eyes and pale skin, combined with her pose and her attire, gave her the appearance of a young woman captured in a renaissance painting; she looked almost as if she had fallen from the empty frame above. As she was considering this she stopped just a few paces away from the lady, who blinked, unlaced her hands, and looked up at her with her wide, emotive eyes. She seemed upset, frightened, and somewhat intimidated by Phryne, who attempted to remedy all of the above with a gentle smile.

"Hello" she said softly, extending her hand. "I'm Phryne Fisher" she said pleasantly. The young woman blinked, looked nervously at her hand and accepted it, shaking it almost as gently as the nervous man before her.

"Amanda Ruthers" she replied quietly, her large eyes staring up at the beautiful woman before her.

"I'm a detective, and a friend of Jonny's" Phryne explained gently. "He's asked for my help in locating the missing painting" she added. Amanda nodded. "Do you know anything about it?" she asked. Amanda shook her head slowly. "Do you remember when you last saw the painting?"

"Yesterday afternoon at around five o'clock" she replied promptly. "I work from six-thirty until five, and I came into this room just before I left for the day" she explained. "I like to check the rooms before I leave to make sure everything is in order." Phryne nodded and considered the lady further. Her hair was platted and held up in a neat yet modern up-do, her clothes were clean and freshly pressed, and she appeared to be a very organised and conscientious worker. The perfect witness.

"And did you notice anything odd yesterday? Anything out of place?" Phryne ventured, keeping her voice low and gentle, and quiet enough so that Mr Lyles would not be able to hear their conversation. Amanda shook her head.

"No, Miss, I didn't" she said gently. "I'm sorry" she said, in a voice that was tinged with emotion. Phryne shook her head.

"Don't be" she replied kindly. Amanda looked up at her with her wide, expressive eyes. "Do you like working here?"

"Yes, Miss" she replied automatically. "But this is my last week" she added, her voice adopting a warmer, almost happy tone. "I'm going to Art College" she declared. Phryne smiled.

"That's wonderful" Phryne said warmly. "Congratulations." Amanda offered her a weak smile and nodded, before lowering her eyes once more. "What do you think about Mr Lyles?" she asked directly. Amanda clasped her hands tightly in her lap and shrugged.

"I can't say that I really know him, Miss" she responded quietly. Phryne stared at her for a moment. She was lying.

"Alright" she said gently, before removing a card from her bag and offering it to her. "If you do think of anything, or if there's anything you need, call me. Alright?" she said gently. Amanda, who was surprised by the lady's kindness, accepted the card as though it were a cheque for a hundred pounds, and looked up at her with a grateful yet nervous expression, before quickly lowering her eyes. She was hiding something, clearly. And Phryne suspected it had something to do with Mr Lyles.

Phryne walked back towards Jack, who was continuing to interview Jonny and Gregory Lyles, the latter of whom was growing increasingly pale. Phryne gestured towards Jonny and they walked several feet from Jack and Gregory.

"Is there a cleaning cupboard which Miss Ruthers uses?" Phryne asked gently. Jonny nodded and explained where it was. "And does Gregory Lyles have a room, or an office?" she asked quietly. Jonny stared at her for a moment and nodded.

"There's a room which he uses, yes. It used to be a storage room. Still is, really. But there's a chair inside it and a table, so he can have his dinner in peace. He's the only one who used it, as he's the only night guard" he explained. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, I would" she replied gently. Jonny nodded, but then a worried look came over his face.

"Oh, it'll be locked" he began, before turning towards Lyles. Phryne placed her hand on his arm and he turned towards her.

"That won't be a problem" she said gently. "Jack and I will take a look in the room, and I'd be grateful if you could remain in here with your staff" she said gently. Her eyes drifted towards Jack, who had finished questioning Gregory Lyles, and was approaching them. She briefly outlined her intentions, and she and Jack were directed towards the room in question, which they headed towards.

"What do you think about Mr Lyles?" asked Phryne as they headed down the corridor. "I don't see him as an art thief myself, but the scent of rum was so strong on him that I'm finding it rather difficult to walk in a straight line."

"That's probably just your high heels, Miss Fisher, as we both know you can take your rum" Jack teased. Phryne smirked and stared at him with a faux-reprimanding expression. Jack looked mildly amused. "He seems genuinely shocked at the disappearance of the painting, and stated resolutely that he did not have anything to do with it, does not know who did, and has no idea where it could be."

"And you believe him" Phryne observed. Jack nodded.

"I do" he said as they reached the end of the corridor. "What about Miss Ruthers?" Phryne inhaled sharply.

"She's hiding something" Phryne replied with conviction, as her eyes met Jack's. "But I don't know what that is yet" she admitted.

"Perhaps a search of this room will enlighten us" Jack observed, as Phryne tried the locked handle, before putting her hand down her blouse and removing her lock-picking instruments. Jack was respectfully silent as he watched her work, making short work of the lock and opening the door in less than ten seconds, before replacing her tools.

Phryne led Jack into the room and felt for the light, which flickered on and then lit up the room with a bright white glow. Phryne winced slightly and looked around the room. There was a table to the far right, pressed up against the wall and littered with books, papers and stationary. Jack explored the desk whilst Phryne considered the rest of the room. There was a small wooden tool tucked under the desk and a large, worn brown leather armchair in the centre of the room, on which reposed a tattered patchwork cushion. The wall to the left was lined with shelves, containing books, tools and various artefacts, which were present due to the room's capacity as a store room. There were some paintings in framed laid against the back wall, which she explored, removing the frames and ensuring no other image had been placed beside it. Phryne then studied the walls, bookshelves and areas behind and between furniture, but all to no avail. As she turned to the left she noticed that, beside the bookshelf, were two large empty bottles which once contained rum. Cheap, nasty rum. She picked them up and held them before her. The sound of the glass clinking caused Jack to turn around. He watched her handle the bottles and raised an eyebrow.

"It appears our Mr Lyles has quite a fondness for cheap rum" Phryne commented, showing Jack the bottles, before putting them back exactly where she found them, before moving towards the armchair.

Phryne explored the chair with her hands, running them over the worn leather, before delving deep beneath the seat. She caught some material in her fingers, something smooth and light, and gently drew it up from the depths of the seat. Jack watched with interest as Phryne produced a black garter. He rose an eyebrow.

"Alcohol isn't Mr Lyle's only vice" Phryne commented, as she considered the delicate item in her hands.

"So it would seem" Jack agreed as he approached her. "Do you think it could belong to Amanda?"

"No" Phryne replied immediately. "Amanda is a very modest girl and this is not her style" she said, as she handled the dainty item with care. She placed her hand on the headrest and stroked it with her black-gloved hand, before holding her hand in front of her and considering it. "There are long blonde hairs and long dark hairs on the back of this chair" she commented gently.

"So Mr Lyle had multiple female visitors" Jack said with a sigh. Phryne nodded and pocketed the garter. "One of whom could have been Miss Ruthers" he said. Phryne nodded.

"The mystery deepens" she commented lightly. "We'll search her room next" she said, before leading Jack from the security guard's room and locking the door behind her.

Phryne led Jack further down the corridor, where they turned left and headed down a smaller corridor. Phryne quickly spotted the room in question, which was also locked. She opened it quickly and turned on the light. As soon as Phryne stepped into the room her senses were flooded with the strong smells of bleach, ammonia and carbolic. She found herself reminded of the morgue once more, and her stomach tightened slightly in protest. She inhaled slowly and reached for the light, which flickered on, bathing the room in a bright yellow glow. The room was tiny, about two-thirds of the size of the guard's room, but it made good use of the available space. There were two clean steel buckets, three mops, a broom, a small brush, numerous rags and countless cleaning products. But Phryne's attention was occupied not by the products, but by a large framed painting on the wall directly opposite the door. She walked briskly towards it, removing it from the wall and holding it before her. The picture was a painting of a renaissance era piece depicting a beautiful woman with long dark hair and emotive eyes; she could have been Miss Ruthers' great-great grandmother. Perhaps she was. The painting was signed by an artist whose name Phryne did not recognise, but whose work was detailed and precise and incredibly beautiful. Perhaps it was painted by one of Miss Ruthers' ancestors; the likeness between the subject and the cleaning lady was uncanny. Art must run in the blood.

As Phryne considered this, she turned the painting over and ran her hands down the back, unpinning the back board from the frame and handing it to Jack. Then, gently and with great care, they removed the item they had been searching for: the portrait of Picasso's wife.

Jack's eyes widened as Phryne laid the frame down carefully and held the image before her, appreciating it under the yellow artificial light, her eyes considering the image with the respect it deserved. It was a truly remarkable piece, one of the best of its type, she thought. She hadn't seen it in years, not since Paris. She had met Picasso after the war, and had enjoyed his company and his artistic approach very much, even modelling for him on three occasions. She was there when this piece was created. And the painting, unlike the world around them, had not changed.

"How lovely" she commented, her voice low and gentle, almost whispered.

"How did you know it would be in here?" Jack asked, as he stood behind her and admired the painting. Phryne blinked.

"Because Miss Ruthers never intended on stealing the painting. Not permanently, at least" she replied, her eyes not leaving the painting. "And she had absolutely no intention of allowing any harm to befall it" she added, as she looked up towards Jack. "She's an artist, Jack, and artists appreciate the work of other artists" she explained. Jack, still confused, stared at her blankly. "Though finding the painting in less than thirty minutes is rather anticlimactic" Phryne sighed. Jack blinked.

"I can always hide it again for you if you wish to continue your search, Miss Fisher" Jack responded. Phryne smiled and looked up at him.

"That won't be necessary, Jack" she said gently. "I am quite content with the result" she added. "And I don't think poor Jonny's heart could take it" she stated firmly. "We should reunite this with the curator."

And so, a few minutes later, Phryne presented her friend with the painting, much to his utter astonishment. The guard rubbed his brow in relief and sunk into a chair, and Amanda looked up at Phryne with a nervous expression, clasping her hands tighter in her lap. Jonny was so grateful to have it back, that it was several minutes after he had placed it gently back into its frame that he asked where it had been.

"It has been recovered, Jonny, and that's the main thing" Phryne said gently.

"Was it Lyles?" he asked, shocked.

"No" Phryne responded. "The painting was taken by someone experiencing a period of heightened emotions and betrayal. It was intended to scare Mr Lyles, who I must say has behaved incorrigibly. But there was never any real malice to it" she added. "Amanda would have returned the painting immediately, I'm sure of it" she said. "In fact, I believe it was her intention to return it to its frame moments after Mr Lyles realised it was missing. She took it shortly after arriving here for work and finding Mr Lyles… indisposed. I expect she came to return it shortly after he woke, but by the time she had a chance he had already called you and was heading back towards the room" she explained. "She kept the painting safe and has been tormenting herself with her guilt ever since" Phryne explained. Jonny stared at her in shock.

"But she… she's such a good girl, Amanda" he babbled. "She's going to Art College."

"And she still is" said Phryne firmly. Jonny looked at her with a questioning expression. "I'm sorry you've been through an ordeal, Jonny. But the painting is back now and the mystery has been solved" Phryne added. "Miss Ruthers will be leaving tomorrow to go to Art College, and there will be no scandal attached to you or to the gallery" she explained. Jonny seemed poised to argue, but thought better of it. It was pointless to argue with Phryne. And she was right, he supposed. Mandy really was a good girl, and her rumours of her relationship with Sinders had been voiced. As had his relationship with Melody, the Receptionist, who he was alleged to have formed an attachment to whilst still with Mandy. It's what gave her the courage to apply to Art College. Not that he listened to idol gossip, of course.

"Very well, Phryne" Jonny sighed. "I can't refuse you, not under the circumstances. And Amanda really is a good girl" he repeated. Phryne smiled gently. "I'm just glad to have the painting back" he smiled whimsically. "You'll still come to the gallery opening, won't you?" he said, looking from Phryne to Jack.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Phryne smiled, before stepping forwards and kissing him on the cheek. "Until next week" she smiled. Jonny nodded, returned Phryne's kiss, and then shook Jack's hand. She offered a warm smile to Amanda, who was watching her in awe and amazement, as she led Jack from the room and into the corridor.

Phryne and Jack had scarcely walked twenty paces when an irate Gregory Lyles came running down the corridor towards them.

"Hey!" he yelled, prompting them both to turn around. Phryne looked at him with an expression of mild disinterest, and Jack with apprehension and curiosity. Something in the young man's demeanour made Jack step instinctively in front of Phryne. "What are you doing?" he demanded, his eyes ablaze. "That bitch stole the painting and tried to blame me for it. I want her charged." Phryne inhaled sharply and stepped out in front of Jack before he could respond.

"Miss Ruthers did not steal the painting, not in a legal sense, as she never intended for it to be permanently deprived from its owner. She merely meant to frighten you" Phryne said firmly, her piercing green eyes fixed upon his, causing him to blink uncomfortably beneath her gaze. "And considering the way you treated her it's hardly surprising. Not that I condone her actions, mind you. Priceless pieces of art really should be pawns in lovers' wars" she commented. "And she never meant to implicate you. If she had done she could have planted the painting in your office. She could have picked your pockets for the keys when you were in your drunken slumber" she stated, pronouncing the final two words with deliberate emphasis. "But I would think that after the way you treated her you would show her some compassion" she added.

Gregory Lyles stared at Phryne, and inhaled deeply.

"She can't do this" he said simply. "She can't get away with this. It's not right."

"Nor is drinking on the job, Mr Lyles" Jack stated firmly. "Miss Ruthers isn't the only one who acted inappropriately." The guard blanched and took a step towards Jack.

"Are you threatening me?" Lyles demanded. Jack didn't even blink.

"No, Mr Lyles" he said firmly. "I'm simply reminding you that you both made mistakes" he responded. "She won't be punished for hers, and you won't be for yours" he added simply. "I'd say that's fair, wouldn't you?" The guard, outraged, inhaled sharply and turned on the spot, before storming down the corridor and towards his room. Phryne smiled and took Jack's arm, and they turned and walked down the corridor together as the sound of the guard's stomping footsteps resonated throughout the corridor. As they walked out of the gallery and into the street, Phryne burst out laughing. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you find the theft of a priceless piece of art amusing, Miss Fisher" Jack stated lightly.

"Oh come, Jack, it wasn't theft, you know it wasn't" she replied, turning towards him and fixing him with her bright green eyes. "Besides, the painting was returned and no harm was done."

"Mr Picasso may disagree with you" Jack remarked as they walked back towards the car. Phryne smiled.

"Trust me, Jack" Phryne stated as she got into the driver's seat. "Pablo would understand." Jack opened his door and was about to get in, when her words struck him and he looked up at her with a confused expression.

"'Pablo'?" he repeated. Phryne smiled at him mischievously, and as Jack got into the car he decided that, in all honestly, he really didn't want to know.

Phryne dropped Jack off a City South Police Station shortly after 9am, and arrived home to find Dot tidying her room. After regaling her companion with the Mystery of the Missing Picasso, Phryne had a light breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs in the garden, where she read over some of the files of her own ongoing cases, and where she remained until her client arrived at scheduled at 11am.

Phryne spent the majority of Thursday working on her own cases, solving two of the five remaining ones she had, much to the relief and gratitude of Lady Grace Ebbonsy and Miss Celia Lylton from Collingwood respectively. When Jack returned home on Thursday evening he expected to find Phryne in a happy mood, still gushing and laughing about the missing Picasso, and possibly even teasing him about the time she spent in Paris. But instead he found her curled up in an armchair in the parlour, her head in hand, staring at the fire. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear him enter, and when he sat in the armchair beside her and called her name she rose with a start, turning towards him with a worried expression in her eyes which had become regrettably familiar. She blinked herself out of her stupor and smiled at him warmly, rising from his seat and offering him a glass of whiskey, which he accepted, watching her curiously as she prepared it for him. She was worried, that was clear, and she had been in a state of deep contemplation which he had drawn her from by his presence and his voice. Although he could not be certain what it was that was occupying her mind, his knowledge of her nervousness about medical appointments and some other matters related to her pregnancy gave him a fairly good idea. He thanked her as she handed him a glass of whiskey, and was about to raise the issue with her, when she sat down in her seat and looked up at him with a disarming smile, and began to regale him with tales of Lady Ebbonsy's dishonest goddaughter and the caddish uncle of Celia Lylton, which he listened to attentively and discussed with her. She asked him about his day, his cases, and then mentioned (as he had expected her to) the case of the missing Picasso, and discussed with him the gallery event that they had been invited to next week. The conversation was detailed and felt natural and effortless, but beneath Phryne's mask of calmness and composure, Jack could see the fear in her eyes. Before she began discussing her intention to scour the houses of little repute it Little Lonsdale Street the next day for a new case she was instructed on just that afternoon, Jack placed his hand over hers and looked into her eyes.

"Phryne" he said, his voice low and kind, and his tone silencing her immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. Fear flashed across Phryne's eyes for a moment, and Jack felt her hand tense slightly beneath his. She then blinked, looked at him with her clear green eyes and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Nothing" she said with a gentle smile. "Nothing at all" she added, placing her hand over his and squeezing it tightly.

Jack didn't believe her, not for a moment, but it was clear from her demeanour and her voice that she would not confide in him that night. She was not ready to and he would respect that. And so he nodded gently, offered her a small smile, and listened with great interest as she discussed her plans for the following day.

Phryne slept late on Friday, and woke suddenly with a sense of illness and foreboding. She threw her covers aside, walked quickly into the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, vomiting for just over a minute as she felt familiar waves of nausea wash over her. When she had recovered she rose unsteadily to her feet, flushed the chain and turned on the shower, stepping into it tiredly. The combination of her fear, nausea and the hot water from the shower drew Phryne quickly from her tired state, and she found herself planning her day effectively. She intended to be in Little Lonsdale Street by eleven, then home by no later than three so that she could collect Jane at four. Phryne focused herself on her case and on Jane, and tried desperately not to think about the appointment the next day, an omission which left her feeling guilt-ridden. It wasn't that she did not want to attend or that she was disinterested, quite the opposite; she wanted to go and talk to Mac and she wanted to be examined because she wanted to know that the baby was alright. But a persistent thought had been developing in her mind over the past week or so, and even more so in the past few days, which made her view the coming appointment with nothing short of fear and abject terror. What if something was wrong with the baby? What if her inability to eat, her lack of sleep, her work, had harmed it somehow? What if she hadn't taken care of the baby like she should have done? What if something was wrong, and she didn't know about it? It would all be her fault. Phryne turned off the shower suddenly, swallowed hard, and stepped out into the cold room, picking up a towel and wrapping it around her as she walked into her bedroom, deciding to force that tiny terrifying voice to the back of her mind. The baby was fine, everything was fine. It was fine.

After getting dressed and having a light breakfast at Dot's insistence, Phryne spent a significant part of Friday in the houses of little repute in Little Lonsdale Street whilst working on the other (of course, she spared Dot this task, knowing that even as a married woman, she was still a Catholic). Phryne's day was very productive and passed so quickly and in such a fashion that she found herself suitably distracted from her apprehension regarding her appointment with Mac on Saturday morning, which, she realised with a start after returning home in the afternoon, hungry and exhausted, that Saturday morning was actually _tomorrow_ morning, and she sunk into an armchair in the parlour, feeling anxious and exposed. Dot, who had occupied her day with her needlework and typing some of Miss Phryne's notes and correspondence, entered promptly with a tall glass of lemonade which Phryne desperately wished contained gin, and some restorative ginger biscuits. Phryne's eyes were bright and alert, but she had a contemplative, almost vacant expression upon her face, which Dot recognised as signifying she was deep in thought. She'd had that look a lot recently, especially over the last couple of days or so, and Dot was growing increasingly concerned. Although she was loathe to interrupt her, she knew that she must. She knew she wouldn't have eaten anything whilst she was interviewing the girls in the… in Little Lonsdale Street. And she couldn't survive simply on ginger biscuits! The little clock on the mantel chimed three o'clock, and Phryne turned towards it.

"Miss Phryne?" she said, causing her employer to turn towards her with anticipation. "Would you like something to eat?" she offered gently. "Mr Butler has made a wonderful egg and bacon pie, and we have some-"

"Thank you, Dot dear, but I haven't the time" she said gently, rising from her seat and taking a few more sips of the lemonade. "I'm due to collect Jane at four, so must leave in a few minutes" she said, stifling a yawn. Dot looked up at her with concern. She'd been working tirelessly over the past couple of days, and she looked utterly exhausted.

"Are you sure you're feeling up for driving, Miss?" Dot asked. "Cec and Bert could pick up Jane, they wouldn't mind. And nor would Jane" she added quickly.

"But I would" she added gently, before placing the glass upon the table and walking towards her companion. "I have all evening to relax, Dot. I'll be fine" she added warmly, rubbing her arm gently before walking out of the room.

Phryne collected Jane shortly after 4pm, and her ward was delighted to see her. As soon as Phryne saw her they hugged and talked, and she found herself feeling instantly at ease as the intelligent young woman beside her began discussing her academic accomplishments and intentions. They spent the majority of the car journey discussing her science project, the mathematics exam she was worried about, and a play the school were putting on of Shakespeare's _As You Like It_ , which Jane knew to be one of Phryne's favourite plays by the Bard. This prompted an enjoyable conversation about the play itself, of which Jane was also quite fond. They began discussing the wedding scene at the end of the play, and Jane's mind drifted to the dress fitting the following day.

"Are you excited, Miss, about having Mme Fleuri create your wedding dress for you?" Jane asked, her eyes alight with interest. Phryne turned towards her and smiled.

"Of course" she replied confidently. "I'm always happy for Mme Fleuri to create a new gown for me, and certainly for such a special occasion" she added. "What about you?" she asked gently. She knew Jane wasn't overly keen on dress-fittings, and tried to limit them as much as possible. But when they had discussed the matter the week before, Jane had seemed almost _happy_ about attending Mme Fleuri's, which surprised Phryne slightly.

"Yes Miss" she replied promptly. "What colour would you like my dress to be?" she asked, perplexed. Phryne stopped at the traffic lights leading into St Kilda and turned towards her with a confused expression.

"It's your dress, Jane" she said kindly. "You can choose whichever colour you like" she said with a gentle smile. Jane appeared confused.

"But shouldn't we match, Miss?" she asked, perplexed. "I thought that bridesmaids had to wear dresses that complemented the bride."

"Complement does not mean match, Jane" Phryne said gently. "And even if it did, I assure you it wouldn't be necessary" she continued. Jane watched her with great interest. "The wedding isn't just about me and Jack, sweetheart, it's about all of us" she said kindly, her mind drifting over those she was including in the statement, including the baby. She felt her heart swell and her stomach tighten with anxiety, the latter of which she attempted to ignore. "You can wear whatever you like, Jane, just as I can" she said with a smile. "And besides" she added, as the lights turned green and she drove the Hispano further forwards. "You know how little I care for tradition" she said with a mischievous smile. Jane laughed as they drove forward.

There was a brief but comfortable silence which passed between Phryne and Jane in the car, as they each considered the dress fitting the next day. Jane, who remembered how close Mme Fleuri's Salon was to the row of little book shops and antique stores she and Miss Phryne were so fond of, was the first to break it.

"Miss Phryne, what time do we need to be a Mme's tomorrow?" she asked with interest.

"Half past eleven" Phryne replied, her eyes not leaving the road. "Why do you ask?" she asked gently.

"I was wondering if we could go a little earlier, and perhaps have a look in the row of shops that we always go in?" she asked gently. At the sudden mention of the morning, Phryne found her previously contained anxiety about her impending appointment with Mac return with full force, and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Jane's hopeful smile faded as she saw Phryne's face drain of colour, as her red lips pursed and she inhaled deeply. She was about to speak when Phryne responded.

"I would love to, Jane, but I have an appointment with Mac tomorrow morning" she said gently, her voice kind but low, almost haunted. Jane studied her face intently. Was she upset? Angry? No, she wasn't. She looked afraid. "The appointment is at nine, so I'm afraid we won't have time to go into the shops before attending Mme's. But we could certainly have lunch in the city and then explore the shops, if you'd care to?" Phryne asked gently, as she pulled up outside her house in St Kilda. Jane, whose eyes had not left Phryne's face, nodded in response.

"Thank you, Miss" she replied gently, as Phryne turned towards her with a small smile. She looked calm and almost happy, very much like Miss Phryne always looked. And yet she was different. It was in her eyes. That fear, that sadness. Jane was confused. Had she upset her? How? She hadn't meant to. "We don't have to go into the shops, Miss" Jane said gently, as Phryne placed her hand on the door to open it. She turned towards her ward with an inquisitive expression. "We can always just come home and-"

"Of course we can go to the shops, Jane" Phryne replied warmly, her keen eyes searching her ward's, who seemed slightly nervous. Had she somehow detected her own fear? Phryne inhaled deeply and offered her a warm smile. "Come on, let's get you inside. Dot's made your favourite biscuits, and we should get to them before Jack does. He adores them" she explained, as she got out of the car and collected Jane's things from the back seat.

Phryne and Jane carried her weekend things up the stairs and into the house, where Dot greeted them warmly and relieved them of their modest burdens. Phryne led Jane into the parlour, where they were soon met by Mr Butler, who came in carrying a tray of cold drinks and freshly baked biscuits. Jane and Phryne talked, played chess and listened to jazz for a couple of hours, which passed pleasantly and far too quickly for either of their liking. Although Jane was glad that Miss Phryne seemed to be happy, she couldn't forget that frightened, haunted look in her eyes, which returned from time to time during the afternoon, despite how much she was clearly trying to conceal it. She'd seemed fine until she mentioned going to the shops the next day. But that couldn't have upset her, could it? But the only other alternative was that her appointment with Mac was upsetting her, and why would it? She didn't understand. Miss Phryne seemed happy and content as they played chess and discussed music, but Jane was relieved when Jack came home shortly after half past six.

"Hello Jane" he greeted her warmly, offering her a smile.

"Inspector Robinson" she said with a smile, looking up at him with a warm expression. Jack wondered if she ever would call him 'Jack', and smiled at the thought.

Jane was very glad that he was back, as he always knew when Miss Phryne was upset, and he'd help her, even if she wouldn't talk to him about it. Even if she didn't think she needed help. But as Phryne looked up at Jack and smiled at him, and made a comment about Little Lonsdale Street that Jane didn't quite understand, she wondered whether Miss Phryne's appearance of happiness would fool even the inspector. She felt worried at the thought.

"I'll just go and speak to Mr Butler about dinner" Phryne said, as she rose from her seat. "And don't try anything naughty, Jane" she said teasingly, as she walked towards the door. "I know where all those pieces are" she smiled, referring to the chessboard. Jane smiled politely and watched as Miss Phryne walked into the dining room. She was so engaged with watching her that she didn't notice Jack sit beside her.

"So Jane, how are-"

"I think something's wrong with Miss Phryne" Jane said suddenly, causing Jack to stop speaking immediately. He considered her for a moment before speaking.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" he asked gently, as concern rose within him. Jane looked at him for a few moments and didn't seem quite sure how to answer.

"She seemed fine at first, in the car. We were just talking about school and Shakespeare and our appointment with Mme Fleuri tomorrow" she explained, staring at the chessboard as she spoke, thinking over the conversation in the car with great care. "And she seemed happy, she was fine" she said, confusion etched in her voice. "But then I asked if we could go to the bookshops tomorrow morning before Mme Fleuri's, and then she looked…" she said, pausing as she tried to think of the words. Jack watched her patiently and did not interject. "She looked scared" she said finally, turning towards him with a worried expression. "She doesn't looked scared very often, but she was definitely afraid" she stated. Jack considered her words and nodded. "She had the same look in her eyes that she did when she was telling me about the baby for the first time" she added, remembering the look of absolute terror and shock in Miss Phryne's eyes when she announced she knew about the baby. "Is she alright?" Jane asked, worried. Jack offered her a warm smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Jane. Phryne's alright" he stated with conviction, as he considered how much he should tell Jane about Phryne's concerned. The girl was intelligent and perceptive, and if she didn't receive an explanation, she would worry herself even more. And he didn't want that, not for a moment. And he knew that Phryne wouldn't either. "Phryne and I are going to see Dr Macmillan tomorrow to make sure everything is alright with the baby, and I think Phryne is a little nervous, that's all." Jane considered this for a moment and appeared confused.

"Why? Is she unwell?" she asked with concern.

"No" Jack returned instantly. "No, sweetheart, she's not unwell" he said gently, his voice low and tender. "It can be frightening, sometimes, when we find ourselves in situations that we haven't been in before" he explained. Jane listened attentively and nodded in understanding. "She's just a little worried about it, that's all, but she will be alright, I promise." Jane considered this for a moment. It hadn't occurred to her that Miss Phryne might be afraid of going to her appointment, and although what the Inspector said made sense, she still wondered why.

"You'll go with her, won't you?" Jane asked nervously. "She won't be alone?"

"Of course I will" Jack assured her. Jane relaxed visibly.

"Good" she responded. "I'm glad." Jack smiled gently at her, but before he could speak again Phryne re-entered the room.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes" Phryne declared, as she sat cross-legged in the chair opposite Jane, her eyes drifting from Jack and Jane to the chessboard. "Not colluding, I hope?" Phryne asked playfully.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Miss Fisher" Jack responded innocently. "Though from what I can see, Jane does not require any assistance. She's winning" he stated. Jane smiled. Phryne smirked.

"Then I that means you're on my team, Jack" Phryne said lightly. Jack smiled.

"Always, Miss Fisher" he stated, offering her a small smile. "Though seeing as you are so against outside intervention when playing chess…" Phryne seemed poised to speak, but caught the conspiratorial glint in Jack and Jane's eyes, and held her hands up in defeat.

"Very well" she replied brightly, moving her queen diagonally three spaces across the board, before raising her eyes to Jane and smiling. "Your move".

Jane, Jack and Phryne played chess, listened to music and talked throughout the evening. The hours passed surprisingly quickly, and it was only because she was feeling so utterly exhausted that Jane glanced at the clock, and was shocked to find that it was eleven o'clock.

"You should go to bed, sweetheart" Phryne said gently. "We'll leave the board as it is. We can continue our game tomorrow." Jane placed her hand over her mouth and nodded as she yawned, an adorable motion that warmed Phryne, and made her smile. She watched as Jane rose from her seat and stretched, before walking towards her and smiling tiredly.

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" she said gently, as Phryne rose and they embraced.

"Goodnight, Jane" Phryne responded, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her tenderly upon the forehead. "Sleep well." Jane nodded against her chest, before lifting her head and looking into her eyes.

"And you, Miss" she responded.

"Goodnight, Inspector" Jane stated, as she approached Jack tiredly.

"Goodnight" he replied, placing his hands upon her back and hugging her gently. Jane put her arms around his waist and hugged him back, pressing her cheek lightly against his shirt before leaning back, smiling tiredly at Phryne, and heading upstairs.

Phryne watched Jane as she ascended the stairs, before stifling a yawn and sitting back into her armchair, drawing her legs towards her and considering the chest board with tired eyes. Phryne inhaled deeply and stared at the board, which seemed blurry in her tired state. Jack watched as she made a very strong effort to keep her eyes open.

"Perhaps you should get to bed too, Miss Fisher" he suggested gently, as he sat in the armchair beside her.

Phryne was exhausted, but the idea of sleep was not an option. Not yet, at least. Because going to sleep meant that the day would end, which meant Saturday would begin, and it would be time for her appointment. And she wasn't ready yet, she wasn't. She needed more time. Phryne shook her head and sat up straight.

"I'm fine" she responded with a tired smile, before rising from her seat and turning towards the bookcases. "There's a file I need to-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, rising from his seat and reaching for her hand. She stopped mid-step and turned towards him with a tired expression and wide, bright eyes. "Let's sit down" he said gently, his voice low and soothing. Phryne poised herself to speak but decided against it, and instead allowed herself to be led to the chaise lounge. She sat beside Jack and looked into his kind and patient eyes, waiting for him to speak. Her heart was beating very quickly, and she was feeling nauseous with anxiety. Suddenly she forgot that she was ever tired. "Talk to me" he said gently, offering her a small smile. Phryne swallowed, clenched her jaw and inhaled sharply.

"What do you mean?" she asked casually, despite knowing precisely what he was referring to, and knowing that he knew she knew. Jack watched her for a few moments with that same kind and patient look, his hand still clasping hers reassuringly, a gentle and attentive expression in his eyes.

"You're worried" he said simply.

"I'm not worried" she replied instantly. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine" Jack said gently, stroking her hand tenderly with his thumb. For a moment he thought she was going to pull away, but she did not, and he was very glad that she didn't. Instead she looked into his eyes for a few moments, as though trying to see just how much he knew, before closing her eyes and sighing, and lowering her eyes instantly from his. "It's alright, sweetheart" he said gently, watching as she kept her head low and her eyes fixed upon the ground. "I know you're worried about tomorrow" he said tentatively. He felt her hand tense in his own, and he loosened his grip slightly, but she did not move her hand away. Instead she exhaled deeply and looked up at him with her bright, emotive eyes, and said something he was not expecting.

"I'm sorry" she said simply. "I know I shouldn't feel like this before appointments. I should be happy and excited, not like this" she added, her voice low and laced with guilt. Jack edged closer to her and placed his hand on her back. She seemed comforted by the gesture.

"No, Phryne, that's not true" he said gently, watching as she lowered her eyes from his, not quite able to meet his gaze. "You don't have to apologise for being nervous, or even apprehensive, about these appointments" he stated with conviction. She looked up at him with gentle eyes. "I know they must be daunting for you" he added. Phryne inhaled sharply and lowered her eyes slightly. "They're new and invasive, physically and emotionally, and they require you to speak more candidly than you are perhaps ready to" he stated, his voice remaining low and kind, and incredibly soothing. Phryne released a long breath and leaned back slightly. They both knew the general concerns she had about the appointments, but it was also clear that there was more to it. "Is there something specific about the prospect of the appointment that you're worried about?" he asked gently.

Phryne considered the question for a few moments, and almost lied and said there was not. But the fears she had been trying to suppress were rising quickly within her, and Jack's astute analysis of her fears had resulted in her considering these and the others too. And as she listened to him outline the fears she had not yet spoken, the others formed themselves on her lips.

"I'm afraid something will be wrong" she said simply, her voice low and very quiet, her eyes searching for his. Jack gripped her hand tighter.

"Nothing is wrong, sweetheart" he responded gently. Phryne shook her head.

"I've felt so sick and dizzy and tired. I thought it was normal, but in all honestly, I have no idea what normal is" she admitted sadly. "I don't know the if how I felt was normal or if it was something I should have… should've talked to Mac about" she explained guiltily, raising her eyes to the ceiling as her voice adopted an emotional edge that she tried to suppress. "I tried to eat and rest like Mac advised me to but I… I can't, I… I didn't-" she mumbled, lowering her eyes and shaking her head in frustration at her inability to formulate the words. "I haven't done enough" she confessed guiltily, the words almost choking her. "I felt so ill that I couldn't eat, which made me feel worse" she explained, as all the things she was afraid of played on an incessant loop in her mind, and once she began discussing them, she found that she couldn't stop. "Then I almost collapsed in the Morgue, and… and what if I haven't done enough, Jack? And what if I've hurt the baby?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears at the question she had been too terrified to ask and which had been burning her with a deep and visceral heat. "What if I've hurt the baby?" she repeated, her tone heavy with sadness and guilt, as her eyes stared deeply into his.

"No, sweetheart" Jack stated, placing his arm across her back and holding her hand tightly with his free hand. "You haven't hurt the baby, I promise" he assured her. "You were unwell, and that wasn't your fault, and you handled it. You are better now because you handled it just as Mac advised you to" he added, speaking in a slow and gentle voice. "The baby is fine, Phryne, I promise" he stated, feeling Phryne inhale deeply as he spoke. "And that's because of you." Phryne considered his words for a moment, before shaking her head and leaning back in her seat, and facing Jack with wide eyes.

"Jack, I don't know what I'm doing" she admitted candidly, the confession breaking her heart. "Even with Mac's advice and… and everything else, I… I really have absolutely no idea" she said sadly, her eyes wide and emotive, and filled with tears. "And what if we see Mac tomorrow and she finds there's something wrong? It will be my fault for not taking care of the baby-"

"You are taking care of the baby" Jack stated with conviction. Phryne shook her head and averted her eyes from him. "Phryne, listen to me, sweetheart" he said gently, watching her as she inhaled deeply and pressed her lips tightly together, attempting to blink back the tears. "You are doing wonderfully, I promise. You are doing everything you can to keep the baby healthy and safe" he explained. "You're following Mac's advice, you're eating and drinking as much as you're able to, you're resting when you need to" he added, as Phryne removed her hand from his and crossed her arms across her abdomen. "Everything is fine, Phryne, I promise" he added. "Nothing is wrong with the baby. And even if there was, which there isn't, it would not be your fault" he stated with conviction. "If something was wrong with the baby, you'd know" he assured her. Phryne considered his words; she had assumed the same, but had recently began to doubt the logic. "And tomorrow will confirm that" he stated with conviction. Phryne looked up at him.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, her eyes wide and glassy, but no longer filled with tears. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Because of you" he stated resolutely. Phryne pressed her lips together and inhaled sharply, lowering her eyes from his. "You've made changes in your lifestyle, you've followed medical advice, and you are taking wonderful care of our child." Phryne inhaled sharply and pressed her lips together. "If something was wrong, I promise you, you'd know" he said gently. "I know this is difficult for you, Phryne. I know you're afraid. But you are doing so well, sweetheart" he assured her, the kindness in her tone causing her to feel slightly emotional. "And I'm sure that the baby is too" he assured her.

"What if it's not?" she asked nervously, meeting his eyes with her bright green eyes alight with emotion. She knew she was becoming repetitive and obsessing, but she couldn't help it, she was afraid. "Jack, what if something's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?" he asked gently, taking her hand once more. He could understand if she were experiencing some physical symptoms or had been involved in an accident or physical incident, but none of the above applied. Although Phryne was dismissive of her tiredness, she would not be dismissive of pain, and there was no doubt in his mind that if she were experiencing physical symptoms which were potentially devastating that she would seek medical advice immediately. So it had to be something else. But what?

"Because I don't know what I'm doing" Phryne admitted gently. "I don't know how to take care of this baby, and the thought of going to see Mac tomorrow and her telling me that something's wrong-"

"Phryne" Jack said, clutching her hand as she became emotional. "Sweetheart, that's not going to happen."

"How can you be so certain?" Phryne demanded, her voice rising slightly, her eyes staring at him with an expression between disbelief and pleading. His gentle eyes remained fixed confidently upon hers.

"Because if something was wrong you'd know" he explained gently. "Sweetheart, you're being too hard on yourself" he said softly, holding her hand gently in his own. "You are doing everything you can to look after this baby, and you're fine, you're both fine" he reassured her, watching as she met his gaze. "Phryne, the baby's fine" he assured her. And as she looked into his eyes and considered his words, for a moment she found herself believing him. She inhaled deeply, lowered her eyes and remained still and silent for several moments, before suddenly rising to her feet. Jack suppressed his instinct to rise with her and watched as she looked down at him with a calm but tired expression.

"I'm going to bed, Jack" she said tiredly, offering him a week smile. Jack slowly rose to his feet, and she looked up into his eyes as he stood before her.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked gently, his voice warm and kind. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"No" she replied quietly. "No, I don't." Jack smiled warmly.

"Alright" he said gently, his voice low and quiet, barely above a whisper. He stepped towards her and placed his hand upon her arm, before kissing her gently upon the forehead and drawing her hair from her face. "Come on" he said gently, as he placed his hand on her back and guided her upstairs.

Jack led Phryne upstairs and into the bedroom, where they quickly changed and got into bed. Jack turned out the bedside light and the room was shrouded in darkness, with just the pale glow of the moon casting a thin white light across their bed. He knew that Phryne hated feeling vulnerable, and was fairly certain that she would want to remain quite alone after their conversation. So as he was preparing himself to give her the space she was required, he was quite surprised to feel her turning on her side and moving towards him. Phryne placed her hand upon his side and pressed her face to his chest, prompting him to wrap his arm across her and hold her close. She didn't say anything, and nor did he, they didn't have to. Instead they lay there in the dark, holding on to each other in the silence, until sleep finally claimed them.

Jack woke shortly after seven o'clock the next morning, and knew before he opened his eyes that Phryne was no longer beside him. He reached out a hand and felt the cool side of the bed which she had once occupied, and he opened his eyes tiredly, pushing himself into a sitting position. He could hear horse-drawn carts, the occasional car, and the gulls flying and crying overhead. Amongst all the other natural sounds native to St Kilda, Jack heard another familiar noise which he attributed to the area: he could hear Phryne moving in the bath.

Jack got out of bed and walked across the room towards the bathroom, gently knocking upon the door and waiting just outside.

"Come in, Jack" called Phryne, her voice gentle and calm. He felt relieved by her tone and slowly opened the door.

Phryne was sitting up in the bath with her back to him, her body covered in soap and clouded water, the steamy air heavily scented with roses. She turned her head to face him and smiled gently, her bright eyes meeting his. She looked calm and serene, with her pale skin bathed in the milky water, her light pink lips smiling up at him, her dark hair sticking to her cheeks.

"Care to join me, Inspector?" she teased, as Jack walked in and perched himself on the edge of the bath. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, but I think I'll stay here" he replied gently. Phryne splashed him playfully.

"Of course" she smiled, her eyes lighting up as she did so. Jack felt relaxed as he considered how content she appeared, but he was not convinced that she was. He knew she was afraid.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked gently. The question was as close as he was able to get to asking her if she was alright without actually asking her directly. And they both knew it.

"I did, thank you" she responded, as she leaned back in the bath and lay her head upon it, her eyes watching him with interest. "It's so quiet" she commented. Jack nodded.

"It usually is at this hour" he responded gently. "Not that you've been known to be awake at such a time" he teased. Phryne splashed him again. Jack made a small effort to avoid the water, but simply watched her and smiled. She stared at him with a faux-reprimanding glare.

"Quite right, Jack. I prefer to leave this time to the birds and the Police" she replied lightly. Jack smirked. "Though apparently your child has other ideas" she said gently. Jack watched her with interest.

"The baby wakes you up?" he asked, curiously. Phryne drew her hand through the water and shrugged.

"I don't know" she replied honestly. "I used to sleep until quite late, I haven't rose this early since the War" she stated. "But in the last few weeks or so I've been waking at the most unholy of hours, and I can only fathom that your child is to blame" she said decidedly, punctuating the statement with a smile.

" _My_ child?" asked Jack. Phryne nodded, and watched the warmth and interest in his eyes. The conversation felt strange to her, but not forced or difficult. But the intimacy of the conversation made her slightly nervous, and so she placed her hands on the edge of the bath and pushed herself up.

"Mine would never dream of waking me at such an hour" she said as she stood up in the bath. "So I hold you personally responsible" she declared, placing her hands on her hips and staring at him. Jack rose an eyebrow and stood up tall so he was just in front of her.

"Is that so?" he asked. Phryne nodded and smiled cheekily. Jack rose his eyebrows and nodded. "I can live with that" he stated easily, before reaching for a towel and holding it out for her. Phryne's eyes remained fixed on his, her gaze not even registering the towel.

Instead of accepting it, Phryne simply stepped out of the bath and onto the mat, causing water to drip from her body onto the white material beneath her. She looked up at Jack defiantly, taking a step closer to him and smiling as he maintained her gaze, his own eyes unwavering. Before she could reach him Jack opened the towel and wrapped it around her, causing her to laugh gently as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Phryne's arms were secured to her body beneath the towel, and if she wanted to she could have freed them, but she did not. Instead, her laughter gently died down, and she smiled warmly up at Jack, who was watching her with a tender, loving expression which was incredibly humbling. Phryne lowered her eyes and stepped forward, pressing her forehead to his shoulder and feeling his arms hold her securely against him. They stood perfectly still for a couple of minutes, with Phryne closing her eyes and leaning against him, and just allowing herself to be held. After a short while she leaned back slightly, and Jack relinquished his hold upon her. The towel began to slide from her body, and instead of catching it and wrapping it around herself, Phryne allowed it to fall to the floor. She looked up at Jack with wide eyes and a playful smile, and found that he, with some considerable effort, managed to keep his eyes fixed upon hers. After a couple of moments of Phryne daring him to lower his eyes, she rose her eyebrows and turned to walk past him.

"Bathroom's all yours" she said in a sultry tone as she walked away, speaking to him over her shoulder, before pulling a dry towel from the shelf by the door and carrying it into the bedroom. Phryne shut the bathroom door behind her, leaned against it, and smiled. On the other side of the door, Jack was smiling too.

By the time Jack had showered Phryne had already dressed and headed downstairs. He found her a short while later sitting in the parlour with a glass of lemon squash and the file she had almost insisted on working on the night before. She was wearing a white silk blouse with lace detail, white skirt with an intricate silver belt, and dove grey heels. Her legs were crossed and her hair tucked behind her ear, as she studied the documents before her intently. The playful expression she had worn just twenty minutes before, and the teasing lightness of her manner had disappeared entirely, and she was studying the file intently. Jack knew that she was anxious, and had occupied herself at first with teasing him and then with her work, both of which were her custom. He watched her from the doorway for a few moments, as she turned the page of the file and studied it intently, before reaching for her fountain pen and making notes in her clear, black script.

"I heard Jane wake just a few minutes ago" Phryne commented as she wrote, her eyes not leaving the notebook. "I expect she'll be down soon." Jack nodded.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" Jack asked gently.

 _No_ , she thought, _absolutely not_. She was feeling incredibly nervous and her work was providing a suitable distraction, as she willed herself not to look at the clock. The idea of eating made her feel nauseous and rather flushed, but she knew that she had to, she needed to. The baby needed her to.

"I think I'll have some toast" she commented gently, putting the lid on her fountain pen and rising to her feet.

"I'll join you" he said gently. Phryne smiled, and they walked together into the dining room.

Jane entered a few minutes later, wearing in a red and white dress and stockings. She sat opposite Miss Phryne, who greeted her warmly and drew her attention to an article in the paper she was reading about Karl Landsteiner's work on blood groups, which Jane received and read with great interest. Phryne nibbled on her toast and watched as her ward absorbed the knowledge keenly, her eyes darting across the page. She had tried to eat her own toast and read at the same time, but found that she was so utterly engrossed in her reading that she missed her mouth two out of three times; so she abandoned her toast, which grew cold on her plate, in favour of reading.

Phryne managed to eat one slice of toast before the apprehension and anxiety she had kept at bay for the majority of the morning began to rear its head once more, and she found herself feeling nauseous. Jack watched as she abandoned her second slice of toast and took a few sips of water, before pushing her plate forward slightly and discussing the article in question with Jane. The family remained at the dining table until half-past eight, when Phryne glanced at the clock and realised that they needed to leave. A fresh wave of terror swept over her.

"Jack and I are leaving now, Jane" she said simply, for both herself and her ward, as she rose from the table. "Dot should be here shortly, but until then Mr Butler is in charge" she added. "I'll be back to collect you at around eleven, alright?" she said gently. Jane looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" she replied, as Phryne stroked her cheek.

"Good girl" she said gently, kissing her tenderly on her cheek and offering her a small smile, before inhaling deeply and walking out of the room.

Jane exchanged a look with Jack, who smiled reassuringly at her in response, and followed Phryne out of the room. Jane, feeling certain that the inspector would take care of Miss Phryne, retuned her attention to the newspaper and continued to read, and Mr Butler brought her in some fresh toast which, from his experience of Jane's habits of reading during breakfast, he felt quite certain she would need.

Phryne drove herself and Jack to the hospital in the Hispano, where they arrived shortly after quarter to nine. Mac had arranged for them to have an appointment on Saturday morning to facilitate both their work commitments and their privacy; there were fewer scheduled maternity appointments on Saturday than during the week, and Mac arranged for Phryne to come in as early as possible. She knew that she would be conscious of being around other mothers, especially as she and Jack were not yet married and her pregnancy was still a secret; however, Phryne and Jack often consulted Mac on official (and in Phryne's case, unofficial) matters, and so their presence in her department would not, in itself, be cause for speculation. But the fact that their engagement had been announced rather prematurely by Frederick Burn could certainly make it so. As well as these concerns, Mac also wanted Phryne to come in in the morning as she knew she would be worrying about the appointment, and felt an early one would minimise her anxiety. And so, as Phryne and Jack walked down the corridor into Mac's department, Phryne felt her concerns over the same intensify, and she was faced with the familiar temptation to turn around, head home, and avoid the appointment at all costs. But, just as she had done last time, she dismissed the notion almost as soon as it entered her head, and at five minutes to nine she found herself lightly knocking on the door to Mac's office, her heart racing in her chest and her mind overcome with a wave of dizziness so intense she felt certain she would faint.

"Come in!" called a familiar voice. The soothing tone of Dr Elizabeth Macmillan prompted Phryne to reach for the handle without delay, pushing it down and walking into the room, closely followed by Jack, who closed it behind her.

Mac was sitting on the edge of her desk and reading a file which Phryne knew automatically was hers. Her eyes drifted down towards it curiously, before Mac rose her head, and their eyes met. Mac closed the file and walked towards her with a gentle smile, embracing her and kissing her on the cheek, as she took a few steps back and considered her in that analytical medical manner which so became her. After a few moments of medical scrutiny, Mac smiled.

"You look well" she commented gently. Phryne blinked.

"Thank you" she replied instinctively. Mac, sensing her apprehension, laced her arm through hers and led her towards the chair.

"And how was meeting the future in-laws?" she asked curiously. Phryne turned towards her and looked at her with interest. "I hope you behaved yourself, Phryne." At this Phryne smirked.

"Don't I always?" she asked innocently, as she took up her seat, crossing one leg over the other and resting her hands in her lap. Mac rose her eyebrows and made a noncommittal sound.

Jack watched the scene with interest and gratitude, and smiled gently as he walked towards the chair next to Phryne's and sat beside her, as she responded to Mac's question.

The first few minutes were spent discussing Jack's family, the wedding, their cases (including the missing Picasso, of course) and the dress fitting this afternoon. Despite the fact that Phryne answered Mac's questioned and appeared calm whilst doing so, it was clear that she was rather nervous, which was increasing with each passing moment. And so, after a few minutes' of polite social chatter, Mac leaned back against her desk and looked at her friend with a warm and gentle expression.

"How have you been, Phryne?" she asked tentatively. Phryne met the gaze of her physician and long-time friend and, despite feeling almost obligated to respond with, 'fine, thank you', something within her would simply not allow it. And so, instead, Phryne surprised herself and Jack by answering the question candidly.

"Actually, I… I haven't been feeling particularly… well" she began weakly, not really certain of how to begin. Mac nodded encouragingly and clasped her hands before her, as she looked at Phryne with gentle and patient eyes.

"Tell me" she encouraged.

And Phryne did.

In a few minutes Phryne explained how nauseous and dizzy she had felt, how she had almost collapsed in the morgue, how she had been constantly exhausted and was unable to eat for almost four days. She also explained that she had been feeling much better since, but she didn't really know how to interpret how she had felt.

"I don't really know what to expect" Phryne admitted gently. Jack was proud of her. Mac considered her with gentle eyes and nodded.

"Everything you have told me is perfectly normal" she stated with conviction. Phryne felt as though a weight had been lifted from her, and she nodded automatically in response. "The nausea and dizziness are extremely common, and will affect your appetite which will, in turn, affect your dizziness and your exhaustion" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I know it can feel very frightening, as though your body isn't quite your own, and that you don't have as much control over it as you'd like to" she continued tentatively, "but it is perfectly normal and it is most likely temporary."

"Most likely?" asked Phryne. Mac nodded.

"You said that you're already feeling better, which I expect is due to an improvement in your appetite, which comes with the reduction of nausea which is typical at this stage of pregnancy" she explained. "You're entering your second trimester, and so you should, hopefully, be feeling less tired and nauseous and have more energy." Phryne nodded in understanding and listened attentively.

"Apart from the dizziness and nausea, have you experienced anything else? Any bleeding or cramping?" Mac asked gently.

"No" Phryne responded promptly. Mac nodded.

"And is there anything you want to ask me?" she asked gently.

Phryne considered the question for a moment, and she could feel the word 'no' playing upon her lips, until a question which had been repeating itself over and over in her mind returned to her, and she felt compelled to ask it. She placed her arm on the arm of the chair and flexed her fingers as she considered it. Mac and Jack both sat in perfect and respectful silence.

"So how, um" Phryne began, her eyes focused upon her hand as she moved her fingers, the words evading her for a moment. Phryne inhaled deeply and placed her hand on the arm of the chair. "How big is the baby?" she asked casually, finally meeting Mac's gaze. Mac's eyes softened and she smiled reassuringly, before holding out her forefingers a short distance apart.

"At this stage of the pregnancy the baby will be around three inches long" she explained. Phryne stared at the space between her fingers, which seemed impossible, and her gentle eyes softened and widened. Jack watched as she stared intently at Mac's fingers, her eyes becoming glassy, her breathing deep. After a few moments she nodded.

"And, uh" Phryne began, her eyes still fixed upon Mac's fingers. "Where is it, exactly?" she asked, the words seeming ridiculous as soon as she uttered them. Mac looked up at her and lowered her hands, before rising from the table and walking towards her. Phryne looked up at her expectantly.

Mac bent down in front of Phryne and met her gaze for a moment, before lowering her eyes to her abdomen. She placed her hand over Phryne's own which was upon the arm of the chair, guiding it towards the base of her abdomen and placing it there, and applying gentle pressure. Phryne's fingers splayed automatically across her blouse, feeling the warmth beneath it. Mac placed her hand over her friend's and looked up into her eyes.

"Here" she said gently, watching as Phryne's eyes remained transfixed on their hands. "Your baby is just here" Mac stated warmly. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded.

Jack watched the scene with interest and amazement, his eyes fixed upon Phryne's inclined head, and the hand which lay tenderly upon her abdomen. He remembered Mac's answer to how big the baby was, and found himself amazed, and in absolute awe of Phryne. As he was considering the matter he watched Phryne, who rose her head, nodded, and removed her hand from her abdomen.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. Mac smiled.

"You are most welcome, sweetheart" she replied gently, placing her hands on her knees and rising to her feet. "Are you ready for me to examine you?" Phryne nodded and rose from her seat, following Mac across the room and towards the examination table.

Phryne perched on the edge of the table and looked towards Mac, who took her blood pressure and listened to her heart.

"Your heart rate is fine, but your blood pressure is still a little low" she explained gently, as she placed her stethoscope around her neck. "But as I explained before, it's perfectly normal and I'm not concerned at this stage, but I will continue to monitor you. Okay?"

"Of course" Phryne replied, as she rolled down the sleeve of her blouse. Mac considered her for a moment.

"If you can just lie back when you're ready, I'll have a look at your abdomen, alright?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded, and swung her legs around onto the table, before laying down upon it.

Phryne felt Jack's hand capture hers as she lay down, and she turned towards him with a grateful smile, which he returned, squeezing her hand gently in response. Phryne felt Mac raise her blouse over her abdomen and lower her skirt slightly, and she turned towards her, watching as her warm hands gently explored her abdomen.

Mac pressed lightly upon Phryne's abdomen, noting that her uterus was, as she had expected, larger than it had been before, and felt markedly distended. Although Phryne's stomach was flat and her abdominal muscles were strong and toned, she would be showing very soon, possibly in the next few weeks. Mac continued her examination and looked up towards Phryne, who was watching her hands intently.

"Do you feel any tenderness or pain?" she asked gently. Phryne shook her head.

"No" she said quietly. Jack stroked her hand.

"Excellent" Mac said warmly, as she lowered her blouse over her abdomen. "Phryne, everything feels absolutely fine" she stated. "Your uterus is expanding, as it should be, and everything I felt during my examination was perfectly normal" she assured her. Phryne stared at her for a moment before nodding. "And based on my examination, and of how far along you are, I think it's likely that you will start to show in a few weeks' time" she added tentatively.

Jack felt Phryne grip his hand very tightly, and he turned towards her and held it firmly in response, in the hope that it would reassure her. Phryne's eyes were still focused on Mac.

"A few weeks" she repeated gently.

"Yes" Mac replied, her warm eyes fixed upon Phryne's. Phryne swallowed. "Are you happy for me to examine you more intimately?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded, and felt Jack slowly withdraw his hand from hers.

"I'll just be outside, alright?" he said gently. Phryne turned towards him and smiled weakly. Jack placed his hand over hers and squeezed it, before looking at Mac and then back towards Phryne, and turning and walking out of the room. Mac waited until she heard the door click shut behind Jack, before she walked up to Phryne, who sat herself up on the examination table.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently. Phryne looked at her with bright eyes.

"I'm fine" Phryne replied gently, her eyes meeting her friend's. "A few weeks?" she asked. Mac sat beside her on the table and placed her hands in her lap.

"Mm-hm" she responded, nodding as she looked at her friend. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"And everything's fine?" she asked.

"Yes" Mac responded instantly. "From my examination of your abdomen everything is fine. The position and size of your uterus is perfect, there is no pain or tenderness, no cramping or bleeding" she explained. "And despite being quite unwell over the past couple of weeks, you're clearly taking very good care of yourself" she stated, meeting Phryne's expectant gaze with her own. "You're healthy, you're well, and whether it's the pregnancy or the diet…" she said, staring at her friend intently, "you're glowing." Phryne considered her for a moment and laughed.

"You're teasing me" she replied accusingly.

"I would never tease you" Mac responded quickly, before raising her eyebrows. "Not medically, at least. Certainly not when it comes to the baby." Phryne smiled gently.

"The baby" she repeated, the words still seeming strange when she spoke them.

"Is it still not feeling quite real yet?" Mac asked gently. Phryne stared ahead of her.

"It's beginning to" she replied nervously. Mac reached for her hand and held it tightly. Phryne smiled. After a few moments Mac turned back towards her.

"Are you ready?" she asked gently.

"Yes, of course" Phryne stated, easing herself off the edge of the examination table.

"I'll give you some privacy" Mac stated, as she drew the curtain in front of the table.

Five minutes later Phryne was sitting up on the examination table and placing a sheet across her legs, as Mac ended the examination and walked towards the sink. Phryne sat up straight and watched as Mac walked back towards her with a gentle smile.

"Everything is absolutely fine, Phryne" she assured her. Phryne smiled and nodded, exhaling in relief.

"Thank you" she said gently. Mac smiled.

"Thank yourself, sweetheart" she responded kindly. "You're the one taking care of this baby, not me." Phryne inhaled sharply and looked at her friend.

"I disagree" she responded. Mac walked towards her and leaned against the edge of the table.

"Why don't we compromise and say it's a team effort?" Mac offered. Phryne laughed.

"Very well" she responded. Mac smiled.

"Now, get yourself dressed so I can let the Inspector come back into the room" she said, gesturing to Phryne's skirt and underwear.

"Yes Ma'am" Phryne replied teasingly, as she drew the sheet around her hips and eased herself off the table, gathering her clothing and putting it back on.

A few minutes later Jack was readmitted into the room, and found Phryne sitting quite calmly in a chair in front of Mac's desk. Jack sat beside her and looked at her face, which was calm and serene, and caused him to relax in response. Although he felt confident that Phryne and the baby were alright, he also found himself feeling nervous ahead of the appointments, and was reassured by the calmness on the faces of both women. Once he was sat down and facing Mac, the doctor began to speak.

"Everything is absolutely fine" Mac stated with conviction. Phryne felt warmed by the statement once more. "Both examinations confirm that everything is proceeding as it should. The fairly severe sickness you experienced a few weeks ago seems to have abated, and you appear physically healthy and generally well" she explained. Jack nodded. "But if you do become that sick again, or if anything else worries you, please call me" she said gently. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, Mac. I will" she responded. Mac nodded. She believed her.

"Anything at all, Phryne. No matter how small you think it may be" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement. Mac smiled. "Talking of small matters" Mac began, as she reached into her pocket and drew something out, which she threw towards Phryne, who caught it with both hands. "I'd like a urine sample before you leave" she said gently, as Phryne considered the small glass container labelled with a patient number. "Please" Mac added.

"You're not drug testing me, are you Mac?" Phryne asked playfully. "Because I can assure you I haven't touched cocaine since you and I sampled some of Mr Andrews' supply." Jack turned from Phryne to Mac with a confused expression, before resting his eyes upon his fiancée, who was smiling. Mac smirked.

"No, Phryne, I'm not drug testing you" she replied lightly. Phryne looked at her with interest.

"Then what's the sample for?" she asked.

"My own personal collection" Mac said casually. "I take samples from all my patients and keep them in a vault within my home, next to all my money and jewels and various other ill-gotten gains." Phryne glared at Mac and suppressed a small smile. "It's to test for infection, Phryne, that's all. It's a standard test for women in your condition" she explained. "A condition which, as you may already be aware, doesn't make producing a sample particularly difficult." Phryne smirked and rose from her seat. "If you leave it in the bathroom I'll collect it when you leave."

"How lovely" Phryne responded lightly, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Mac watched her for a few moments before turning her attention towards Jack.

"How is she, Jack?" Mac asked, as the bemused Inspector looked up towards her. "Really." Jack considered the question for a few moments.

"She's alright" he responded honestly. "She is struggling with some aspects of her pregnancy, but she's taking care of herself and the baby" he explained. Mac nodded. "She's been somewhat reluctant to rest when she feels tired, but she has been sleeping more recently." Mac smiled gently. "Her appetite is improving too, which appears to have assisted with her dizziness." Mac nodded.

"It sounds like she's being taken care of" Mac stated gently. Jack smiled.

"Phryne is very good at taking care of herself" Jack replied, considering her independence and how she had resolved to eat despite feeling unwell, sleep even though she didn't see the need, and exercise caution at crime scenes which he knew she struggled with.

"Indeed she does" Mac said gently, her intelligent eyes meeting Jack's. "But sometimes she forgets that she can't do it alone, and nor does she have to." Jack smiled politely in response, and a comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments.

"And how are you, Inspector?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, leaning forward slightly.

"How are you coping with everything?" Mac asked tentatively. "I know that the news of Phryne's pregnancy was quite a shock. To both of you." Jack considered Mac's words and nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you" he responded. A brief silence fell between them, as a thought which had been playing on Jack's mind formed itself on his lips. "She keeps telling me that she loves the baby" he said simply, causing Mac to turn towards him with interest. "I know she does, I don't doubt it" he added quickly. "But the way she keeps declaring it to me is like she is worried that I do doubt it." Mac considered Jack's statement for a while before responding.

"Phryne may appear confident and fearless and indestructible, but she has weaknesses like all of us" Mac replied gently. "Pregnancy and motherhood are not concepts which she ever considered herself having to deal with. Of course, she adopted Jane, but Jane was in her teens, this is very different" she explained. Jack nodded and continued to listen attentively. "She may be struggling with pregnancy, and perhaps even the concept of motherhood, but one thing Phryne never fails at is love" she stated with conviction. "Despite how much she tried to keep people, particularly men, at an arm's length, Phryne has the most incredible capacity for love that I have ever seen, and not just romantically" she added. "I don't doubt that she loves this child" Mac stated with conviction, "but I think that she's afraid that people will mistake her fears about pregnancy and motherhood for disinterest in or even resentment of her child, which of course isn't the case. Nothing could be further from the truth" she added. Jack nodded in agreement. "And whilst what other people think matters very little to her, what you think, and what her child thinks, matter greatly" she added. "Phryne loves you and she loves this baby, and the thought of either of you believing otherwise frightens her" she stated. "I don't doubt that Phryne is absolutely terrified about pregnancy, and childbirth and motherhood. I'd imagine she dismisses certain topics and changes the subject when they're raised, as confronting them at the moment frightens her" Mac explained. Jack nodded in agreement. "But she will discuss those subjects, Jack, I assure you. She just isn't ready yet" Mac explained.

"I understand that" he replied gently, offering her a smile.

"I know you do" Mac smiled warmly. "She's very lucky to have you, Inspector." Jack swallowed.

"I hope so" he replied. "I feel the same about her." Mac smiled.

"I don't doubt it."

Before either of them could speak the door opened and Phryne walked in, smiling at her fiancé and her doctor, and her closest confidantes.

"Is everything alright?" Mac asked gently, as Jack turned towards her.

"Yes, Mac. The task wasn't particularly trying" she answered lightly, as she picked up her jacket and scarf from the back of the seat. "Is there anything else you require?" Mac smiled and walked towards her.

"Just the pleasure of your company four weeks from today in this office" she smiled. Phryne chuckled.

"Of course" she responded with a smile. "And I hope we'll have the pleasure of your company two weeks from today" she added. Mac smiled and stroked her arm.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" she said sincerely. Phryne smiled. "If you need anything call me, alright? Any questions, any concerns-"

"Yes, Mac, of course" Phryne responded gently. "Why don't you come over for dinner sometime next week?" she asked. "It would be nice to spend some time together in a less... clinical environment" she added, casting a glance across the room. Mac smiled.

"I'd love to" Mac replied. "I'll call you this evening and we can arrange it." Phryne nodded.

"Goodbye, Mac" she said, stepping towards her friend and embracing her. "Thank you".

"You're most welcome" Mac assured her, before turning towards Jack and shaking his hand. "Inspector" she said politely, as he learned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble, all right." Phryne laughed.

"That's quite an ask, Mac" Phryne teased. Mac smiled.

"I am quite certain that the Inspector is up to the challenge" she stated with conviction. Phryne smiled, linked her arm through Jack's and walked out of the office.

"And I'm quite certain that she's right" she responded gently.

"Well, I think my task should be fairly straightforward for today at least" Jack stated confidently as they walked down the corridor and out of the hospital. "How much trouble could you possibly get into whilst at Madame Fleuri's?" Phryne chuckled lightly in response.

"You're forgetting, Jack. The first time you were called there was to investigate a murder when I was there as a client" she explained. Jack nodded.

"So it was" he replied simply, as he held open the car door for her. "I have a considerable amount of paperwork and current crimes to keep me occupied with. So if you could avoid any murders at your couturier's, I'd be most grateful" Jack teased her. Phryne took his hand and got into the car.

"I'll certainly try my best, Jack, for you" she said flirtatiously, as she sat in the driver's seat and turned back to face him. "Though I'm afraid I can't make any promises" she smiled.

Jack grinned in response and closed the door behind her, before walking around the car and getting into the passenger seat.

"That, Miss Fisher" he stated as she drove out of the hospital grounds and onto the main road, "is precisely what I am afraid of."


	42. Chapter 34 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for continuing to read this fic, I hope you're enjoying it.**

 **After conducting some further research I noticed a possible error in my last chapter regarding the size of the baby. Although the initial source I found suggested that the baby would be between 8-10cm long at the end of the third month, many other sources have stated that it is around 6-7cm, so I have amended it accordingly. Therefore, the previous chapter states that the baby is three inches long, and not four. Sorry about that!**

 **This section will be two parts (the second part will be uploaded in the next couple of days), and then the next chapter will be the wedding chapter, which will be uploaded slightly earlier than usual. There are just a few more things I felt I needed to tie up before the wedding chapter, so I'm sorry for the delay, but I'll write it as soon as possible. As always, if you have any questions, concerns or constructive criticism I would be very grateful to hear it.**

 **Thank you, and have a lovely weekend!**

 **HQ21**

Phryne and Jack spent the brief car journey to the station discussing a case Jack was currently working on, with Phryne making a couple of astute observations which he would certainly be looking into. She had been focused and committed when they were talking, as she always was when they discussed work matters, but Jack noticed something about her which seemed slightly different, hesitant; she was nervous. Phryne pulled up outside the station and stared at the familiar building, a building where their relationship had been fostered and developed, a building representing the events and circumstances which had first brought them together, which encouraged their union and saw it develop into something greater than either of them could have expected. The building itself suddenly seemed so significant, so central to their lives, to hers and to his; and in many senses it was. As Phryne found herself considering the development of their personal relationship amidst the crime and chaos which defined their lives, she thought about how instead of starting their day meeting at the station and investigating the crime, they had attended a doctor's appointment with Mac and she was now about to attend a meeting with her couturier to discuss her wedding dress. Phryne was astounded at how much of their lives remained the same, and yet how different they had become, and she found herself thinking of the two greatest steps they were about to take, and some of Mac's words from earlier in the morning repeated themselves in her mind and played upon her lips before she could stop them.

"Three inches" Phryne said gently, blinking herself out of her stupor and looking away from the building. "That's just over seven centimetres" she added. Jack watched her with interest and put his hand on hers, prompting her to turn towards him. "That size always seemed so small until now" she said quietly, as she felt Jack's hand in hers.

"I know" he returned gently. "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

"I didn't realise it would be so big" she replied, her voice low and quiet, as she found herself deeply affected by Mac's revelation. She inhaled sharply. "Seven centimetres isn't big, of course, not when you consider-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, as her voice became unsteady and she appeared visibly afraid. Jack removed his hand from hers and reached for her, placing his hand upon her waist and gently encouraging her towards him. "It's alright" he assured her, his words prompting her to look up into his eyes. "How could seven more centimetres of Phryne Fisher not be?" he added gently.

Phryne's features relaxed slightly and she stifled a small laugh, before looking back up at Jack with her wide and intelligent eyes, appearing characteristically alert and amused.

"Technically it's three and a half, inspector" she corrected him, leaning slightly closer as she spoke. Jack's hand fell from her waist to her hip as he watched her. "Half of me, and half of you" she added. "Although my skills are impressive, I didn't create this child completely by myself." Jack smiled in response.

"You're right, of course, Miss Fisher" he acceded. Her expression softened and she leaned against the seat.

"It won't stay at seven centimetres though, will it?" she commented, almost to herself. Jack stroked her hip.

"No" he replied tentatively, sensing the return of her anxiety. "No, there will be even more of you to love" he added. Phryne felt warmed by his words and looked up at him with affection.

"More of us, Jack" she corrected. "Though it isn't just us, is it?" she added meditatively. "This child will be part of us both, but a completely separate person altogether" she stated firmly, marvelling at the fact. Jack nodded. He knew how much Phryne valued her independence, and she wouldn't expect anything less for their child. And nor would he.

"It will" he agreed, the words affecting him slightly. He didn't like referring to the baby as 'it'. The term seemed so impersonal, almost dismissive. He was considering this when Phryne next spoke.

"But if the baby is so small, why will I be showing in a few weeks?" she asked gently, her eyes narrowing with confusion. "The baby can't grow that much in just a few weeks, surely" she commented. Jack considered her for a moment before responding; she wasn't angry or resentful, just confused. And worried. He ran his hand reassuringly down her side as he considered her question, which reminded him that he too had a limited knowledge of pregnancy, knowing only what he had discerned when his sister had been carrying his nephews and niece. After a few moments Phryne turned towards him.

"It's not just the baby that will be growing" he said tentatively. "Your body will also be changing to accommodate the baby." Phryne considered his words and nodded. In truth, she already knew that, and he knew she did. But understanding pregnancy and experiencing it were two very, _very_ different things. "Are you worried about appearing visibly pregnant?" he asked gently, realising how direct the question was, but knowing he had to ask. Phryne inhaled deeply and broke his gaze for a moment.

"I don't know" she responded, feeling nervous and slightly overwhelmed. "Perhaps I'm just worried about not fitting in my couture evening gowns" she said dismissively, attempting to use humour to deflect from her unease. Jack reached for her hand.

"I know it's frightening for you" he said sympathetically, knowing that she was worried enough about being pregnant with no physical indicators other than nausea; the concept of being noticeably pregnant must be completely overwhelming. "But it's going to be alright" he assured her. "And it'll happen gradually. It won't even be noticeable to other people at first, not for a while" he stated, remembering how his sister never appeared pregnant until she reached five months. "It will be gradual, Phryne. I know it's frightening, but you're not alone. And I promise you, it will be fine" he assured her. Phryne squeezed his hand before turning towards him with a gentle smile. She was unspeakably grateful for his support, which was constant and unwavering, even when she knew she was being ridiculous. She considered the matter for a few moments longer.

"Seven centimetres" Phryne repeated, her voice low and pensive. She couldn't get over the size of the baby, she simply couldn't. It was incredible. As she considered the matter further, she found herself wondering how big the baby would have been that day in the Windsor, when she almost-

"Phryne?" Jack asked, noticing how pale she had suddenly become. All colour had drained from her face and her lips were parted in an expression between fear and shock. "Phryne, are you alright?" he asked, running his hand from her waist to her hip and watching her with concern.

Phryne didn't answer immediately, and was lost in the memory of that the drug she acquired and took to the Windsor, and what she had considered doing, in a moment of absolute fear, which she knew she would never forgive herself for. _That vial of liquid was about three inches tall_ she thought, causing her stomach to tighten. After a couple of seconds she seemed to register Jack's hands upon her, and his question, which prompted her to blink herself out of her stupor and respond.

"Of course" she said gently, her voice low and absent, and sounding hollow to her own ears. She turned towards him and offered him a small smile. "I really must pick up Dot and Jane. Mme cannot abide lateness" she added, her voice returning to normal. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"I'll see you this evening" he said gently, as he removed his hand from her hip.

"Indeed you will" she smiled, before leaning towards him and kissing him tenderly on the lips. The kiss was her apology, her guilt, her promise. And she meant it. All of it.

Jack reluctantly drew his head back as the kiss ended, considering her once more and assuring himself that she seemed alright, before getting out of the car. He turned back towards her and their eyes met, prompting her to smile gently in response, which he reciprocated. Jack knew from experience that, in times such as this, Phryne needed some time alone to process the matter fully, and that if and when she needed to talk she would approach him. He said goodbye again and she waved to him, starting her engine just as he stepped onto the pavement and headed towards the station. Phryne inhaled sharply and drove towards St Kilda, a brief drive which she intended to use to calm herself completely before she faced her family. She didn't do it, she wouldn't have done it, the baby is fine.

"Seven centimetres" she said to herself as she reached the traffic lights. A car horn honked behind her and she blinked, realised that the lights were now green, and drove straight ahead into St Kilda.

Phryne opened the front door and stepped inside, keeping her coat and hat on and holding her bag in her right hand, as she headed down the hallway.

"Miss, you're back" remarked Dot as she stepped out of the dining room, and regarded her employer with a smile. Miss Phryne looked calm and relaxed, and the worry in her eyes seemed to have disappeared. Dot was glad.

"An excellent deduction, Dot" Phryne responded lightly, returning her companion's smile.

Dot wanted to ask how the appointment went, but she knew that Miss Phryne was anxious about discussing the matter, so did not want to upset her. Besides, it was clear from her appearance that it had gone well, and that was the main thing.

"Where is Jane?" Phryne asked.

"In her room, Miss, reading" Dot responded, her employer's words drawing her from her thoughts. "I'll fetch her, Miss" she added. Phryne nodded and Dot headed towards the staircase.

Phryne removed Jane's dark blue coat and hat from the coat stand and picked up her gloves from the table, just as her ward came down the stairs and walked towards her, watching her with the same expression Mac had considered her with earlier that morning.

"Are you alright, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked tentatively. Dot blanched.

"Perfectly fine, thank you Jane" Phryne responded amiably, as she handed her gloves to the young woman. Jane accepted them without ever removing her gaze from her guardian's. Jane nodded and stepped forward as Phryne helped her on with her coat. Phryne could tell she had more questions but felt it best not to ask them. Whilst Phryne was anxious at the prospect of her pregnancy, and certainly of discussing it in depth, she knew it was important that Jane knew she could talk to her about anything. She didn't want a single subject she might wish to discuss to be restricted or censored; certainly not her baby. "The baby is seven centimetres long" Phryne said casually, as Jane put her arms through her coat and turned back to face her with a happy and inquisitive expression. Dot smiled.

"At the end of the third month the fetus is believed to be between six and eight centimetres long" she responded, her tone gentle but confident, her manner assured. Phryne nodded in agreement and handed her her hat. "Did you know that the baby is now fully formed?" she asked curiously, accepting the hat and putting it on. Phryne watched her for a moment.

"Is that so?" she asked, attempting to sound casual. _Fully formed_.

"Yes" Jane responded simply, as she adjusted her hat. "Even the baby's face" she added. Phryne felt her heart stop. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"How interesting" she said gently. Dot, who had been watching her closely throughout the exchange, walked towards her. But Phryne spoke before she could utter a word. "Are you both ready? You know we mustn't keep Madame waiting" she said lightly. Jane looked up at her and smiled, before walking towards her and linking their arms. Dot watched Miss Phryne with concern.

Phryne, Dot and Jane arrived at Mme Fleuri's a short while later, and were greeted by the woman herself. Mme Fleuri was dressed in her trademark black couture, her hair was secured tightly at the nape of her neck and her eyes were cold and analytical. But upon seeing the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, her ward and her companion, a small smile played on her red lips, and the cool expression warmed slightly.

"Miss Fisher" she breathed, walking towards her and taking her hand. "Many congratulations" she stated, before personally helping them with their coats and hats, which she handed to an assistant.

"Thank you, Madame" she responded, as Mme Fleuri placed her other hand over Phryne's.

"It is an absolute honour to be able to assist you with your wedding dress, Miss Fisher" she stated emphatically, speaking as though she had been committed by the Pope for canonisation. Phryne smiled politely.

"The honour is mine, Madame" Phryne responded in French. Madame smiled and nodded, before turning and ushering for her sister to come forwards. Simone smiled warmly and greeted Miss Fisher and her family.

"My sister will assist Miss Williams and Miss Jane" Madame explained, "and I will assist you" she said proudly. Phryne nodded.

"Wonderful, thank you" Phryne responded, before turning towards Jane, who stepped towards Simone.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Simone" Jane stated warmly in her Parisian accent.

"Bonjour, ma Cherie" she responded. Madame bridled at the informality of her sister's address, but was soon placated by Phryne, who interjected on cue.

"Madame, are you certain that the dress will be ready on time?" she asked tentatively. "I realise I have given you very little notice."

"It will be ready on time, Miss Fisher, I assure you" Madame replied definitively, her confident tone assuring Phryne immeasurably. "Even if I have to hire extra seamstresses, it will be done."

"Oh, I shan't have anything terribly elaborate" Phryne assured her.

"Nonsense" Madame chastised, as she placed her hand on Phryne's lower back and guided her towards the fitting rooms, "it's your wedding dress" she stated. Phryne suppressed a smile and allowed herself to be led, as Dot looked upon her sympathetically. Madame had insisted that Phryne spend an additional four hours in the red gown made for her aunt's charity gala in February to ensure it was properly fitted and that the beads were 'precisement place, madamoiselle'; she could only imagine what Phryne would have to endure with her wedding dress! As Simone led Dot and Jane to another section of the building, Phryne's companion decided resolutely that she would find an excuse to see her employer in two hours or so if, just in case she needed rescuing.

"Would you care for some champagne, Miss Fisher?" Madame asked, as was her habit.

"No, thank you Madame" Phryne returned promptly. Madame turned towards her, confused. Miss Fisher had never refused champagne before, not even when she came in at 9am for a fitting for a red silk gown she wore to a charity event just over a month ago. And what occasion in a couturier's could merit champagne more than the creation of a wedding dress? Phryne, sensing Madame's confusion, turned towards her with a calm and unreadable expression.

"I'd hate to risk spilling anything on the fabrics" she remarked. Madame's expression cleared immediately and she nodded in approval. Miss Fisher really was the most intelligent woman.

Madame Fleuri led Phryne to a large room to the right of the fitting rooms, which was opposite the rooms in which the seamstresses worked. Madame referred to the room as _Chambre Tissu_ , meaning 'fabric room'. Phryne often found herself thinking of it as heaven.

The room was large, like the majority of the rooms in Mme Fleuri's establishment. It was almost exactly the same shape and size as the room in which the seamstresses worked, but it seemed slightly smaller due to the sheer volume of fabric inside. Fabric was arranged on shelves, in packaging, bound carefully or hung upon the wall, depending on type and size. The materials varied in weight and texture and type, and were every shade of every colour Phryne could possibly imagine. Despite the amount of fabric in the room, Madame's establishment was meticulously organised, and so the room was arranged by fabric colour, with the darkest colours to the far left, running around the room to the brilliant whites and pastel shades. Phryne felt dizzied by the room, as was customary, and very humbled, as Madame permitted very few people into the room; usually she would produce the design book or ask the client what colours they were considering, and an array of suitable materials were brought to them in a private room for their inspection and consideration. But Phryne was not bound by those same rules or customs, which she knew was significant, and which she was grateful for. And so, as she stepped into the room and considered the silks and cottons and lace, she made the usual polite remarks on the beauty of the room, the array of fabrics and the splendour and brilliance of the colours, which Madame received like a proud parent accepting compliments on a child. The formalities having been dealt with, Phryne was now permitted free reign of the room, and walked instantly towards the section which held her interest.

Phryne had never been one for tradition, not in any aspect of her life or manner, and she did not intend for her wedding dress to be an exception to her cardinal rule. She smiled gently at this thought as she ran her hands through the fabrics before her, gently moving them apart and exploring them, her eyes running over them keenly, until she reached a stunning shade which she knew immediately would be perfect.

Phryne gently drew the ream of material towards her, stroking the soft fabric between her fingers, and examining the colour in the light of the room. The colour was stunning, a curious shade of light gold, somewhere between jasmine and ivory. Champagne, perhaps? Only bolder. It was beautiful. Phryne had initially thought she would wear silver on her wedding day, as it was a colour she adored and, she felt, befitting for the occasion. But when Lin came into her garden and called her the 'Silver Lady' again, the idea was removed from her mind almost instantly; she had been Lin Chung's silver lady, and it had been wonderful. She met him when she was dressed for the theatre in her ethereal silver gown, which bathed in moonlight made her seem other worldly. And like the moon and the night, her relationship with Lin was beautiful and charming but temporary, and it could not last, not for either of them. But what she had now, what she always had really, with Jack, was different; it was transcendent, it was visceral, it was very, very real. They shared an emotional and intellectual affinity which surpassed any connection she had ever felt with a man; they cared for each other, respected each other, and loved each other immeasurably. With Jack she was free, loved, transcendent, as he was with her. She was free and independent and she was absolutely and unequivocally adored, as was he. What they had was deeper than physical attraction, a temporary love affair, an intense and all-consuming but ultimately impossible romance. She had been silver with Lin, but with Jack she was gold.

The colour was beautiful, a curious mixture of light gold and ivory, a contrast to the traditional white but still appropriate for the occasion. The material was soft and delicate, and felt cool and gentle against her skin. It was perfect.

"A wonderful choice, Miss Fisher" observed Madame, who was now beside her. Phryne had been so engaged in considering the fabric and it's potential that she had failed to hear Madame approach her. Which wasn't surprising, really; the couturier seemed to have the ability to glide. "Is this the fabric you would like for your gown?" she asked for clarification.

"It is" Phryne replied, her voice low and slightly breathless, as the significance of the gown which was to be made out of the stunning material struck her with full force. "It's perfect, Madame." Madame smiled.

"And do you have any ideas about the style and length of the gown, Miss Fisher?" she asked. Phryne always admired that about Madame; she always got straight to the heart of the matter.

"Yes, Madame" she assured her. "I do".

Phryne spent the next fifteen minutes discussing ideas with Madame, selecting supporting fabrics and lace, and choosing the beads and other decorative items for the gown in question. Phryne then sat with Madame in her own private office, where the couturier sketched out a design for the dress according to Phryne's specifications. The detailed sketch left Phryne awestruck and quite breathless.

"Are you sure it can be done, Madame?" Phryne asked gently. "I am to be married two weeks from today."

"I assure you, Miss Fisher, it can be" Madame stated with conviction. Phryne relaxed slightly. She believed her. Madame promptly rose from her seat. "If you will come with me, Miss Fisher, I will personally measure the fabric, and we will have you properly measured for the gown."

"Thank you" Phryne returned gently, as she followed Madame from her office and into another room.

The room Phryne was led into was large, with a high ceiling, white walls and a stunning crystal chandelier. There were two tables, two chaise lounges and half a dozen armchairs around the room. Fresh purple flowers bloomed on a nearby table, and paintings by Parisian artists adorned the walls. The room contained clothes rails, mannequins, cases of jewellery and various instruments of design and creation, which Phryne felt certain Madame could use blindfolded, with her hands behind her back. Whilst asleep.

There was a white screen with birds and flowers in green, blue, pink and yellow, which Phryne was led towards.

"If you would remove your outer clothing, Miss Fisher, I will begin measuring you for the dress" Madame stated, picking up a measuring tape and some scissors, as she placed the fabrics Phryne had selected upon a large table.

"Of course" Phryne responded, before walking behind the screen and removing her clothes for the second time that morning.

Phryne emerged shortly afterwards wearing nothing but her underwear, stockings and silk chemise. Madame walked up to her and positioned her, raising her arms and measuring her chest, waist and hips, then turning her attention to her arms and legs. Madame offered Phryne a gown emblazoned with Madame Fleuri's emblem, which she accepted, sitting in an armchair and watching as Madame worked. Madame cut and prepared a suitable length of the fabric, before summoning two seamstresses to assist. Upon their arrival, Phryne was asked to rise to her feet and remove the gown, which she did so instantly. The pretty young seamstresses, it seemed, knew of Phryne, and appeared to be almost nervous about touching her. Phryne had no doubt that these girls (who must be new as she did not recognise them) were undoubtedly highly capable seamstresses, otherwise Madame would not have dreamed of hiring them; she also knew that Madame had probably threatened to terminate their contracts if they should offend or upset her in any way, and heaven forbid one of them accidentally stick her with a pin! Phryne smiled warmly at the attending girls and made gentle conversation with them, which seemed to take them both quite off guard. By the time the fabric had been measured and was being pinned around her accordingly, the girls were calm and relaxed, responding to Phryne's comments and appearing very much at ease, as they went about their tasks with confidence and skill.

Once the fabric had been measured and arranged on Phryne, some alterations were made to the fabric, which was then re-pinned and adorned her beautifully. Phryne was led in front of the mirror and admired the work of Madame and her assistants; the dress was beginning to take shape, and the design and fit was almost identical to the design which she and Madame had worked on. Phryne was very happy with the progress.

"I think we can take it in a little more at the waist" commented Madame suddenly, appearing at Phryne's side silently as was her custom, before drawing the material tighter around her. Madame secured the fabric temporarily with her hands, which were pressed to Phryne's centre back and abdomen, causing the fabric to drift coolly across her skin.

As she stared into the mirror, Phryne felt a moment of panic as Madame's hand was pressed to her abdomen, drawing the material across her, and adjusting it accordingly. Although she knew that her stomach was flat and she displayed no outward signs of pregnancy, she also knew that Madame knew her body almost as well as she did, and even the slightest change would be detected by the astute couturier. Phryne tensed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fisher, is that uncomfortable?" Madame asked gently, drawing her hand down her stomach to the base of her abdomen, as she loosened the fabric.

"Not at all" Phryne assured her, offering her a warm smile. "And so the sash will go just here?" she asked, indicating.

"Yes, yes. Of course" Madame confirmed, holding her hand out for the material in question, which was passed to her by one of the seamstresses. Madame folded and cut the material and arranged it provisionally around Phryne, who watched the progress in the reflection of the mirror, and smiled.

"Perfect" she responded.

"It will be Miss Fisher" Madame responded confidently. "Let me assure you of that. It will be."

Just over an hour later (and less than five minutes before Dot's decided two hour period to check upon her mistress was due to expire), Phryne emerged from the room with Madame and the seamstresses, who she felt confident were more than able to handle the task at hand.

"I really do appreciate all of your help with this, Madame" Phryne said warmly. "And to both of you, Amelie and Flora" she said, handing both girls generous tips. "Again, I can only apologise for the awfully short notice I have given you. If there are any additional expenses required for my dress or for those of Miss Williams and Jane-"

"Please, Miss Fisher, do not trouble yourself" Madame stated, in a tone which was almost warm. "The dresses will all be ready days before your wedding day, I assure you" she stated with conviction. "Amelie and Flora will be working solely on your gown until it is finished. If you would kindly come in again on Thursday or Friday we can show you the dress and ensure everything is progressing as you wish" she stated.

"Thank you, Madame" Phryne stated warmly, offering her hand. "I am truly grateful." Madame smiled.

"As am I, Miss Fisher" she assured her, taking Phryne's hand in both of hers. Phryne smiled at her gratefully. Madame's attention was attracted by something over her shoulder, and she nodded formally. Phryne turned around and found herself facing Simone, Dot and Jane.

"Dot, Jane" Phryne smiled, walking towards them and considering their expressions. "How was it?"

"Fine, Miss" Jane replied simply.

Phryne suppressed a smirk. She knew that Jane was not overly fond of dress fittings (to put it lightly), and so she tried to subject her to them as little as often. She had even offered to take Jane shopping for a dress in department stores if she would prefer, under the strict condition that she did not tell Madame. But Jane had wanted to accompany her to Madame's, and had gratefully accepted her offer to have a dress custom made for her.

"And you, Dot?" Phryne asked.

"Yes, Miss, thank you" Dot smiled gently. "Miss Simone is making me a lovely light pink dress from art silk" she smiled. Phryne returned the smile and nodded. She had told Dot to have what she wanted, and not to limit herself or worry about a thing, the dress was a gift. But she knew she would pick art silk.

"Thank you so much, Simone" Phryne stated sincerely, which was echoed by Dot and Jane.

"Not at all, Miss Fisher, it was a pleasure" Simone replied brightly. "Miss Williams' dress will take a couple of days at most to prepare, and it will be my priority, of course" she assured her. "And Miss Jane's shan't take too much longer" she added. "If both ladies would be kind enough to come in next week-"

"Of course" Phryne replied. Simone smiled. "Ladies, I think we should leave Madame and Simone to recover" Phryne said gently. Both couturiers smiled and politely dismissed the notions, as they led their distinguished guests to the front of the building and assisted them with their coats. As soon as Jane had put on her coat, thanked Simone and Madame once more, and walked over to a mannequin by the staircase which she wanted to examine, Dot turned towards Phryne and leaned in close.

"Miss Phryne, Jane saw some purple sandals which will match her dress perfectly, but she was worried about the money and said she'd wear her white ones instead" Dot whispered. Phryne nodded and turned towards Simone.

"Simone?" she began, causing the younger couturier to turn towards her. "The shoes that Jane saw, the purple sandals?" Phryne had scarcely uttered the word 'shoes' when Simone began to nod, clearly knowing what she was referring to. "Would you please arrange for a pair to be made in her size?" Simone smiled.

"Of course, Miss Fisher" she stated warmly. Phryne thanked her, before putting on her gloves, bidding farewell to her couturier's and leaving Madame Fleuri's with her family, feeling calm, reassured and really rather excited.

Phryne took Dot and Jane to lunch and then to the shops which Jane was so fond of. They returned home in the late afternoon happy and content in the knowledge that their day had been productive, and headed straight into the garden for some restorative lemonade and ice cream. Phryne spent the remainder of the weekend with Jane, who she sensed was being cautious around her in terms of conversation and approach. She sought to alleviate her concerns by demonstrating that she was still Phryne Fisher, that she was fine, that she was happy, and that she loved her. They spent the weekend listening to music and talking, reading, going out to dinner and spending some time swimming on Sunday morning. Phryne took Jane to the art gallery where she had recently solved the mystery of the missing Picasso, and they spent a pleasant afternoon considering the art and having lunch in the city. When Phryne drove Jane back to school on Sunday afternoon Jane appeared content and confident, and was talking happily about school, the wedding, and even her dress. Phryne drove back to St Kilda feeling relieved and grateful that she had managed to reassure Jane, and was greatly looking forward to picking her up on Thursday afternoon after school for the dress fitting. They had agreed that Jane stay the night and that Phryne would drive her to school the following morning, which was a prospect Jane seemed incredibly happy with. Phryne smiled at the thought.

The week passed much faster than Phryne had anticipated. News of her engagement to Jack was now widespread, and had led to increased attention upon them by the criminals of Melbourne and Frederick Burn (who, Phryne quipped to Jack, 'were not such a separate entity'). Phryne spent the beginning of the week investigating her own cases, and on each occasion was met by questions from curious clients or potential suspects. Jack, too, found himself being quizzed by various criminals and people of interest in the course of his investigations on the subject of his relationship with Miss Phryne Fisher. One rather deplorable gang member had spent an entire interview making remarks about Phryne's physical attributes, her intelligence and her wealth, and was commending Jack on 'securing the bitch'. Jack managed to maintain his composure throughout the interview (just), but took great pleasure in charging the man with several counts of serious assault and various weapons charges, before securing him in a cell until his Court appearance the following morning. He then spent half an hour in his office (which Hugh ensured remained undisturbed) to cleanse himself of the experience. He was still somewhat affected by the conversation, and the man's insinuations about the reasons behind his interest in 'that rich bitch who ain't no better than she ought to be' when he returned home. He was used to hearing the most unsavoury things, even about Phryne under some circumstances, but something about what the man had said during the interview had really, deeply affected him, and so he was not surprised when Phryne picked up on it, despite his best efforts to hide it. After spending an unsuccessful minute or so attempting to assure her he was fine and that it was nothing to worry about, Phryne encouraged him to sit down beside her and he confided in her what the man had said.

"Oh, Jack, think nothing of it" she said kindly. "You and I both know what he said is absolute rubbish" she declared. "No one could possibly 'secure' me" she teased. Jack rose his eyebrows and nodded before taking a sip of his whiskey. "He was saying it to goad you, and I think it showed great self-control not to rise to it" she commended. "If I were you I think I would have struggled to restrain myself from hitting him with a chair." Jack smirked.

"Hugh would have restrained you" he replied, picking up his whiskey and taking another sip.

"He wouldn't dare" Phryne returned confidently. Jack smiled. "Please don't worry about it, Jack" she added gently. "Don't give what that Neanderthal said another thought. Just think about how he'll be spending the best years of his life at his majesty's pleasure" she said brightly. Jack put his glass on the table and looked at his hands.

"I hated the way he was talking about you" he admitted quietly. Phryne's smile faded and she looked at him attentively. "The things he was saying-"

"I know" she said gently.

"And when he implied I am marrying you for your money-"

"Are you not?" Phryne asked lightly, causing Jack to turn towards her with a serious expression. When she realised that he was not annoyed by the accusation but hurt, her smile faded and she adopted a gentler expression. "Jack" she said gently, placing her hand over his, and feeling him relax instantly. "Please don't worry about it" she stated. "No one believes that, not for a moment."

"I don't care what other people think" he stated confidently. Phryne smiled. She believed him. But then the gravity of his words, and their implication, struck her, and her smile fell. Was he really worried that she thought he was marrying her for her money? Or, at least, that it was part of the reason?

"I don't believe that, Jack, I never believed that" she assured him, as she squeezed his hand tightly. "The thought never even entered my head" she stated with conviction. Jack looked at her for a few moments before nodding.

"I know, I know" he said, feeling utterly ridiculous at having raised it. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" she reassured him, before allowing a brief silence to fall between them. "Besides, I'm the one who proposed to you."

"Technically I proposed first" Jack replied with a small smile.

"But I didn't say yes" she replied teasingly. Jack rose an eyebrow. Phryne smiled.

"And yet" he replied, taking her hand in his and stroking her engagement ring. "Here we are." Phryne looked into Jack's eyes and smiled brightly.

"Here we are" she repeated, before leaning forward and kissing him upon the lips, as his hands travelled down her sides and onto her waist, gently pulling her towards him. After just a few moments in Phryne's arms Jack forgot the name of the man who had so unjustly insulted the woman he adored.

The rest of the week progressed in a similar fashion, with both Phryne and Jack working on their individual caseloads, which were as busy as always. After attending her dress fitting with Dot and Jane on Thursday (and being amazed by the progress made so far), Phryne spent the remainder of the evening with Jack and Jane. Jane had been eager to see a new film which had recently been released, called 'High Society Blues' (which Phryne found amusing), which she had heard about in school. Phryne managed to persuade Jack (a considerably easier task than she had anticipated) to join them to see the film after dinner on Thursday evening. Although Phryne doubted very much that the film was to Jack's taste, she and Jane found it to be very amusing, and were quoting it incessantly on the (thankfully) brief car ride home. Jack bore it well, smiling and commenting occasionally, and simply basking in the happy and jovial spirits of Phryne and Jane. They stayed up a short while when they returned, before the clock chimed eleven and Phryne insisted that Jane go to bed, as she'd need to be up and dressed by quarter to eight the next morning. Jane acceded, wished them both goodnight and headed walked across the parlour and towards the corridor. Before she reached the entrance she stopped suddenly, turned around, and walked directly back towards Phryne, who turned from Jack and looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" she said warmly, before taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around her. Phryne, who was not quite sure what she was being thanked for, returned the hug and held her close. Jack watched the tender scene before him and smiled. Phryne kissed Jane's forehead and stroked her hair, and the girl leaned back and turned towards Jack. "Thank you, Inspector" she added. Phryne suppressed a small grin at Jane's formal address. Jack smiled

"Sleep well, Jane" he said warmly. Jane nodded, cast a final glance back towards Phryne, and headed upstairs to bed.

"Seven forty-five" Jack stated. Phryne groaned.

"I know" she sighed, faking resignation. "I'm trying not to think about it." She had to be up very early to take Jane back to school, had a client to interview and some preliminary investigating to undertake, and would need to meet Jack in the evening to deal with a matter which required their attention. And the thought of all of this rendered her utterly exhausted. Jack looked at her with a gentle expression.

"If you're tired, I'm more than happy to take Jane back to school" he stated warmly. Phryne smiled.

"It's fine, Inspector, I can manage" she returned. "Not all of us have the burden of working set hours." Jack considered her for a moment and nodded.

"But if you do need to rest-"

"I can do so during the day" Phryne interjected gently. "Besides, your child will ensure that I am already awake" she said teasingly, raising an accusing eyebrow. Jack smirked.

"Yes, I suppose she will" he sighed. Phryne blinked.

"'She'?" Phryne repeated, her once playful tone now low and gentle. She looked slightly nervous, surprised. Jack met her gaze and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Only a Fisher girl would dare to be so brazen as to interrupt your sleep by waking you before ten" he said lightly. Phryne feigned offence and playfully swatted him with her bag.

"Very funny, Jack" she said in a low, gentle tone, as a playful glint returned to her eyes. Phryne's expression softened and her eyes adopted a curious expression. "So you think the baby is a girl?" she asked, attempting to use a casual tone. Jack, sensing he might have concerned her by speaking so openly, stepped towards her and ran his hand down her forearm and clasped her hand in his.

"I don't know" he replied gently. "It doesn't matter either way" he assured her. Phryne nodded and forced a small smile.

"No, it doesn't" she reflected, considering the matter which she had found herself wondering about since discovering her pregnancy. "Doesn't it worry you, though?" she asked gently. Jack met her gaze and waited patiently for her to continue. "The possibility of having a daughter like me" she added, her voice gentle, her tone curious. Jack watched her with warm eyes.

"A daughter who is brave, independent, kind, and selfless, and who goes out of her way to help people?" he replied gently. "No" he assured her, putting his hand on her waist. Phryne smiled slightly and lowered her eyes from his. "But if she drives like you or is as fond of cognac then we could be in trouble."

Phryne laughed and looked up at him with wide, intelligent eyes and a bright smile. After a few moment her smile became gentle, and her expression softened. She had felt initially nervous with the conversation, but she now found discussing the matter with Jack to be less daunting than it had been previously.

"Perhaps we'll have a son" she said gently, her eyes not quite meeting his. Jack was somewhat surprised by her candour and waited patiently for her to speak. "A son like you."

"Or a son like you" Jack returned gently.

"Ah" she smiled, meeting his eyes once more. "Perhaps" she added quietly, her voice low and whimsical. Jack rose his hand from her waist and stroked her hair.

"Whatever this child is, whoever it is, they will be fine" he stated confidently. Phryne met his gaze.

"How can you be so certain?" she asked, a slight tremor appearing in her voice. Jack stroked her cheek.

"Because they'll have you" he said gently. Phryne looked at him uncertainly and nodded, removing her eyes from his.

"They'll also have you, inspector" she returned, placing her hand on his chest and looking up into his eyes. "So I know they'll be alright" she said gently, finding herself reassured by the fact.

Jack drew his hand from her face and placed it on her hip, before stepping forward and removing his hand from hers, as he held her to him in a gentle embrace. Phryne's hands drifted up his back and she held him close, resting her head against him as she allowed herself a few moments of weakness. They remained like that for a short while, each holding the other and assuring them that their child would be safe. As would they.

After dropping Jane off to school at the most inhumane of hours, Phryne found herself feeling surprising energised and awake, and so she used the opportunity to spend the morning productively. Dot and Phryne made some further arrangements for the wedding, discussing matters with various individuals, hiring the cars required and contacting some of Phryne's associates to finalise the weekend arrangements. She then spent the afternoon interviewing a client at the Royal Melbourne Hospital, before embarking on some provisional enquiries, which proved to be most instructive. However, her sleuthing was cut short by an arrangement she had with Jack, where they agreed to meet in Kensington to work on a task which they had been meaning to undertake for some time, but had not yet been afforded the opportunity to. And so, shortly after 5pm, Phryne pulled up outside a rather charming house in the suburbs. The house was red brick, fairly large, and decidedly Victorian. It had a small front yard which was immaculately kept, a set of steps leading up to the porch, and a dark coloured door which made it appear secure and impenetrable. The house had character, charm and it was very, very 'Jack'. Phryne adored it.

Phryne got out of her car just as Jack arrived, and she from the building towards him.

"This is your house?" she asked curiously, a playful expression upon her face. Jack closed the car door and walked towards her, drawing a set of keys from his pocket as he did so.

"Yes, Miss Fisher" he replied gently, leading her up the stairs and onto the porch. Phryne followed him with a smile, casting an appreciative glance around the garden, the porch and the house itself. "It's charming" she commented.

"I'm very glad you think so" he replied as he unlocked her door, which he held open for her. "After you." Phryne smiled and walked into the house.

Phryne stepped into the hallway and heard Jack close the door behind her, as she looked around the house in awe. It was quite large and spacious on the inside, more so than she had expected. The walls were covered in cream wallpaper with a raised design, the floors were dark wood and the furniture matched. There was a door to the right which led to a reception room, a door to her left which (she suspected) led to a drawing room, and a mahogany staircase before her which was beautifully polished and pristinely maintained. Beyond the staircase and on the far left wall were two more doors and what appeared to be a kitchen at the back. As well as a coat stand, dark wooden chairs and small tables in the hallway, there were various pieces of art and ornaments adorning the walls, which Phryne suspected were not of Jack's choosing. The house was Victorian, charming and reminded Phryne somewhat of England. It felt warm and inviting and it was rather mysterious. But more than that, it felt like a home, or what Phryne judged a home should feel like. And in that moment she felt very glad that Jack had this house.

"And how many Melbourne criminals' ill-gotten gains did you use to buy this place?" she asked teasingly, not taking her eyes off the staircase.

"Very good, Miss Fisher" Jack returned, as he walked up behind her. "Six" he whispered. Phryne laughed.

"This house is beautiful, Jack" Phryne commented gently, as she turned around to face him. "How long have you lived here?" she asked tentatively.

"This was my father's house, which he inherited from an uncle I never knew" Jack explained, as he helped Phryne with her hat and coat and removed his own. "My sister and I grew up in this house. My father always loved it here" he explained. "I inherited the house from him, and my sister inherited a property in Sydney, which belonged to a relative of my mother. A maiden aunt who was very fond of Anna" he added. "I lived here from when I got out of the academy, left when I married, and returned when I separated" he stated simply. Phryne nodded.

"If only these walls could speak" she said, glancing around the spacious hallway. Jack smirked.

"The child in me, Miss Fisher, is very glad that they cannot" he said. Phryne smiled.

"I'm sure he is" she teased. "Will you keep the house?" she asked curiously. She hoped that he would; it was part of his life, his childhood. And she could tell from the way he spoke about his father's love of the house that he too shared in those affections.

"I don't know" he responded gently. "I've never considered selling it, but-"

"Then don't" Phryne said simply. Jack looked up at her.

"You want to keep this house?" he asked curiously.

"I want you to keep this house, if that's what you want" she replied. "It's part of your life, Jack, and you clearly adore it" she explained. "And it's nice to have a place that you feel you can escape to, when it's necessary to do so." Jack watched her for a moment.

"And what is it that you think I'd be escaping from?" he asked gently, concern entering his voice. Phryne considered the question for a moment and met his gaze.

"Everyone needs to escape at times, Jack" she replied gently. "And it's so rare to find a place that we feel is home" she added sombrely. "I'm glad you have this house, and I think you are too. It clearly means the world to you, and you should never give something up that you care about that much."

"I don't want to escape from you, Phryne. Not from you or our baby" Jack responded, referring to the part of the conversation that she knew he would pick up on. "I would never do that" he added. Phryne looked at him with affection.

"I know" she replied gently. "But if you ever needed some time to-"

"I won't" he assured her, stepping towards her and looking at her with a resolute expression. Phryne offered him a small smile and nodded.

"Will you give me the tour, Jack?" she asked gently. Jack considered her for a few moments and nodded, stepping in front of her and leading her into the parlour.

The parlour, like the rest of the house, was light and spacious, yet filled with warmth and comfort. The walls bore the same cream wallpaper as the corridor, the floor was consistent, and the windows were large. There was a large ornate fireplace in the centre wall as you stepped inside, and armchairs and a couch were arranged around it. There was a bookshelf on the wall to the far left, and the wall behind Phryne was adorned with various pieces of art, which Phryne identified as being replicas of Rembrandt and Vermeer. Jack's father was clearly a man of excellent taste. Against the wall were two tables and two chairs, and the tables bore a small selection of aged malt whiskey, gin and, too Phryne's devastation, cognac. She gazed at it longingly before turning her attention back towards the room, and in particular, an armchair which was before the fireplace, which she was quickly walking towards.

The armchair was old, possibly antique, and had been taken excellent care of. The body was dark wood, possibly mahogany, and it was upholstered in a white material which felt soft and comfortable beneath her touch. For some reason Phryne felt drawn to the chair, as if by gravity, and before an amused Jack could utter a word, she found herself sitting in it and leaning back, closing her eyes as she relaxed entirely into the cushioned seats. The chair was old, very old, and well maintained. It had been taken good care of. She couldn't see a matching one in the room, which was a pity. But this one was beautiful.

"It belonged to my father" Jack stated, as he walked across the room and towards her. Phryne opened her eyes and sat up straight in the seat. "It's fine" Jack assured her with a gentle smile. "He called that his 'thinking chair'" he commented, his eyes drifting from Phryne to the seat. "He said that if he was working on a particularly trying case a short spell in the chair would help him immeasurably" he added. Phryne smiled.

"And did you follow that advice during the course of your own investigations?" she asked gently. Jack hesitated.

"Yes" he replied, meeting her gaze. Phryne nodded and rose from her seat.

"Would you like the chair to come back with us, or would you prefer if it stayed here?" she asked gently. Jack looked at her warmly.

"We're just here to collect my clothing and few-"

Phryne walked towards Jack and stood in front of him, looking up at him with gentle eyes and a kindly expression, causing his words to trail off and his eyes to meet hers.

"We are here to bring your things into our house to make it our home" Phryne replied gently. "Whatever you want to bring, however much of this house, of your things, you want to come with us, we'll make it work" she assured him. "We're hardly low on space" she added lightly. Jack smiled.

"What if it doesn't match your décor?" He teased. Phryne smirked.

"I don't care" she replied defiantly. "Though I'm certain we can find a place for your father's armchair" she added gently. "It clearly means a lot to you, Jack" she stated. "Why don't we take it with us?" Jack considered her for a few moments.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely" she replied with conviction. Jack nodded and looked towards the chair, before looking back up towards her.

"Thank you" he replied. Phryne smiled warmly. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked.

"I would" Phryne said gently, linking her arm through Jack's as he led her out of the parlour and back into the corridor.

Jack showed Phryne the drawing room, dining room and kitchen on the bottom floor, all of which were decorating in a similar fashion to the parlour. There was a fairly spacious garden behind the kitchen, which Phryne spent some time staring at through the window, and imagining Jack and his sister playing under the watchful eye of their mother. She wondered if their own child would ever play in that garden. As Jack led her from the kitchen and towards the staircase, she hoped so.

"Are you taking me to your bedroom, inspector?" Phryne teased as Jack led her up the stairs. "Should I expect a single bed, toy soldiers, and old copies of _Boy's Own_?" she remarked as they reached the top of the staircase. Jack turned and looked at her with raised eyebrows, before leading her down the corridor and to the room on the right. Phryne smiled and opened the door. Jack's bedroom, however, was nothing like she described, and almost exactly as she imagined.

The walls were painted a pleasant shade of brown, which she instantly approved of, and the floors were dark wood, consistent with the rest of the house. There was a large Victorian bed against the wall to the far right, a large desk and chair of similar design beside a window overlooking the garden, and a wardrobe, chest of drawers and armoire. There was a white rug upon the ground, two large bookshelves filled with various texts, and several paintings on the wall, which Phryne identified as being another imitation of a Vermeer, a rather charming piece involving children by Homer Winslow, a landscape by Rousseau and a piece depicting a man and a woman with a horse on the beach by artist who she did not recognise. Jack's tastes were eclectic and intriguing, and rather telling; lovers, the beach, children, a stunning landscape. Jack, like Phryne, was an idealist. She smiled.

"What a charming room" she commented gently, as she began to walk around. She considered how very strange it felt to be in Jack's room, and despite the fact they were due to be married in just over a week, she found the experience quite thrilling.

"And not a tin soldier or periodical in sight" Jack remarked, as he headed towards the wardrobes and removed a suitcase from beside it. Phryne smiled as she walked towards his bed, stroking the soft cream sheets and sitting down upon it. Jack began to remove his clothing and pack it into the suitcase, before turning to face her and raising an eyebrow. "Comfortable, Miss Fisher?" he asked.

"Very" she replied in a sultry tone, crossing her legs and looking around the room with interest. The bed was really very comfortable. "Would you care to bring any of your books with us?" she asked, pushing herself off from the bed and walking towards the tall book cases at the other end of the room. Jack looked up from his packing and watched her.

"If you see anything you would like, please" he said gently. Phryne turned towards him.

"I'm asking about what _you_ like" she returned warmly.

Jack smiled, removed a suitcase from inside the wardrobe and carried it over to her. He placed it on the floor by her feet and scanned the shelves quickly, removing various texts and stacking them neatly inside the case. Phryne watched with admiration as Jack navigated the shelves he clearly knew so well, selecting his favourite tomes and placing them on top of each other. After selecting about a dozen books he stopped and looked towards her.

"If there's anything you like, please help yourself" he said kindly. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied, waiting until he headed back towards his wardrobe before she lowered her eyes to the case and considered the texts he had chosen. Several by Shakespeare, William Blake, Lord Byron, a couple of classics, three historical texts and two philosophical ones. She nodded appraisingly and turned back towards the shelves, which she scanned with interest. After a few moments she scoffed, causing Jack to turn towards her expectantly.

"Phryne?" he asked.

"Wordsworth" she stated, aghast. "You like Wordsworth, Jack?" Jack rose an eyebrow.

"You don't?" he asked curiously.

"Absolutely not" she said, turning towards him. "I'm glad you didn't select this one, I'm not sure I could abide it being in the house" she added. "I wish that man had just 'wandered lonely as a cloud', and not written inane poetry about it". Jack smirked.

"Wordsworth is one of the classical Romantic poets, Miss Fisher" he said lightly as he walked towards her. "I thought you were fond of the Romantics?"

"Yes, I am" she returned. "Of Byron, Keats, Shelley and Coleridge. But Wordsworth, _really_?" Jack looked upon Phryne with amusement, and suppressed a small smile. He could fully understand that Wordsworth was not to everyone's taste, but Phryne seemed to be especially scathing of him.

"And what did Mr Wordsworth do to incur the wrath of Miss Phryne Fisher?" he asked lightly. "Are his works too traditional? Not enough romantic liaisons and empowered young women?"

"He wrote _The Prelude_ , which I was forced to endure in school" she added simply, turning her attention back towards the shelf. "Some crimes cannot be forgiven."

"Indeed" Jack said, smiling as he watched Phryne continue to scan his bookshelves, before pulling down a novel with a gasp of delight.

" _The Painted Veil_ " she said with admiration, as she looked up at Jack with bright eyes. "You are a dark horse."

"I'm surprised you haven't read it" he commented gently.

"Oh, I have" she replied, turning the book over in her hands and considering it. "But your edition is much nicer than mine" she said cheekily, before placing the text in the suitcase. Jack chuckled and headed back towards his wardrobe, where he continued to place his clothes into his case, stopping only for brief moments to discuss his literary habits with the literary critic who appeared to have taken over the body of the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.

In just over an hour (after Phryne had finished lauding and questioning Jack's taste in literature in equal measure, much to his amusement), Jack and Phryne had packed Jack's clothing, books and some other personal effects into various cases, and were ready to head back to their home in St Kilda. Just as Phryne lifted the case of books, she felt Jack's hand beside hers on the handle, and she looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Allow me" he said gently, lifting the case before Phryne could protest.

"Shall I get the other?" she asked, walking towards the one containing his clothing.

"I'll come back for that in a moment" Jack returned, causing Phryne to turn towards him with confusion.

"Jack, I am perfectly capable of-" Phryne looked into Jack's eyes and stopped mid-sentence, as she realised precisely why he was declining her assistance when he once would have accepted it. "- carrying these two small boxes and this painting downstairs" she sighed, picking up two small boxes and the framed piece by Winslow, which Jack had seen her admiring and suggested that they take it with them to St Kilda.

Jack watched as Phryne carried her light objects down the stairs and into the corridor, putting them gently upon the table by the door. Jack selected two of his coats and packed them into his suitcase, before sealing it once more and turning to face Phryne, who was staring at a framed photograph on a small table at the other side of the hall. Jack walked towards her and lowered his gaze to the photograph, which depicted himself, his sister and his parents on his sixth birthday. He swallowed hard and looked up at Phryne who, upon hearing him approach and noticing him considering the photograph, instinctively reached for his hand, holding it reassuringly.

The photograph depicted Jack's mother holding a cake, Jack (who had thick dark hair which curled slightly, big eyes and a broad smile) hugging his sister (who was dressed in a pretty dress and appeared to be laughing), as Jack's father held a large toy teddy wearing a policeman's hat, and gazed adoringly at his children. The photo was so very different from photographs one often saw of children during that time, and even in this time. It was natural, unstaged and beautifully real. Phryne's heart ached as she looked at it. She turned towards Jack, who was looking at the photograph once more.

"Would you like this to come too?" she asked gently. Jack stared at the photograph for a moment and nodded.

"Yes" he said gently, looking towards her with a gentle smile. His expression was soft and kind, his manner composed, but his eyes were different; there was happiness and sadness in equal measure in those deep eyes. Phryne squeezed his hand.

"May I?" she asked, indicating towards the frame.

"Of course" he replied, clearing his throat. Phryne nodded and turned back towards the silver frame, picking it up carefully and turning towards Jack.

"Are you ready?" she asked gently. Jack smiled.

"I am" he assured her. Phryne held his hand tightly and leaned against him as they walked towards the door. She placed the photograph on top of one of the boxes, which she closed, carrying it very carefully towards her car, along with the painting.

Jack and Phryne loaded their cars with the items in question, and Jack locked the door behind him.

"It's a beautiful house" Phryne said. "It felt so homely" she added gently. "There was love in that house."

Jack turned towards her. He knew that she had not had an easy upbringing, particularly during her younger years. Although her teens had seen her rise from poverty and placed in a private boarding school in England, he knew from the little she had revealed about her childhood that she had not been happy, or even content, and he doubted very much that she had actually felt loved. He told her once that he would never ask her to change who she was, and he meant it. But this was something he resolved that he absolutely would change.

"There was" he replied gently as he turned towards her. Phryne smiled in response. "I was hoping that I could give the house to our child, when he or she is old enough" he said suddenly. Phryne turned towards him with interest, considering the sentiment. She had been so preoccupied with her pregnancy and worrying about the baby that she had failed to give much consideration to the fact that their child would one day be an adult. The realisation startled her somewhat. "If you have no objections, of course-"

"Why would I object?" she asked gently, placing her hand on his arm. "That's very generous, Jack. An incredible gesture" she commented. "And I think it's a wonderful idea" she smiled. Jack seemed relieved by her endorsement and smiled in response.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as they turned back towards the cars.

"Always" she responded, as they walked down the stairs and towards their cars together, arm in arm.

Phryne and Jack arrived in St Kilda a short while later in their respective cars. With the assistance of Mr Butler, the armchair and the suitcases were carried into the house. Jack carried the suitcase filled with books, which he placed in the parlour, and Phryne carried the box containing Jack's photograph first, before going back to collect the other box and the painting.

Mr Butler carried the two cases containing Jack's clothes into Phryne's bedroom, as Jack carried the armchair into the parlour, and he and Phryne arranged it beside the fireplace.

"Lovely" Phryne commented, stroking the dark wood. "It looks right at home" she commented. Jack smiled.

"It is" he agreed. Phryne stood up straight and faced him.

"Where would you like these boxes to go?" she asked, indicating to the two small boxes which had been in her charge. Jack looked at them and considered the photograph on top, his expression softening.

"Would you mind if I take them upstairs?" Jack asked. "I can put them in one of the spare rooms if-"

"No, Jack, of course I don't mind" she assured him. "This is your home too" she added warmly. "Why don't we take them to the bedroom?" she asked. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you" he stated, picking up the box with the photograph. Phryne smiled, picking up the other and following Jack out of the room.

Phryne followed Jack into the bedroom and watched as Jack stepped into the room and stopped, looking down at the photo and removing it from the box. She watched as he glanced around and, noticing the absence of any framed photographs already in the room (or indeed, to his memory, in the entire house), he placed it back in the box and walked towards the new wardrobe which had arrived just the day before, and put the box inside. Phryne placed the box she was carrying on the bed and walked up beside him.

"Would you like to display the photograph?" she asked gently. Jack turned towards her and found her looking at him with affection.

"Phryne, I don't want to impose-"

"Jack" she said gently, placing her hand on his arm. "There is absolutely no imposition" she stated resolutely. "This is your home too" she added warmly. Jack smiled gently in response. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the photograph once more. Jack nodded, his eyes not leaving her.

Phryne leaned into the wardrobe and picked up the beautiful silver framed photograph, turning on the spot and heading back towards the bed. Jack watched as Phryne put the photograph on the small table beside his side of the bed, noting that she appeared to be adjusting its position so that he could see it whilst he was lying down. Jack smiled and lowered his eyes, swallowing hard before looking back up at her with a grateful expression.

"There" Phryne stated, standing up straight and turning towards Jack. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect" Jack returned with a gentle smile. Phryne watched him with a tender expression.

"I'll just put this box on the table over there for you, then I'll go downstairs and start unpacking the books" she said gently, conscious of the fact that Jack may want some privacy. He nodded gently in agreement and headed back towards the wardrobe.

Phryne picked up the box from her bed and turned towards Jack, who had removed a shirt from one of the cases and hanging it up in the wardrobe, and smiled gently. She knew it must have been difficult for him, going back to a house he was so deeply connected to, and where he would not live in again. It must have been a sanctuary to him, a safe haven from his grief and the aftermath of his separate and subsequent divorce. She had tried to keep him happy and distracted whilst they were sorting out his things, and was content that he was quite alright. The photograph had clearly affected him, though. She turned her head towards it and found herself staring at the dark curls of young Jack, who was so happy and free and full of life. She hoped that he would experience that level of happiness again. And she hoped their child would too. Phryne turned away from the photograph and adjusted her hold on the box, but had been so distracted by the image and her thoughts that she lost her grip slightly, causing the box to tip over and a few items to spill out onto the bed.

Phryne inhaled sharply and put the box back down on the bed, as she began picking up the items, which were old photographs. She turned them over in her hands as she stacked them neatly, her eyes drifting over the images of Jack's parents on their wedding day, Jack and his sister as babies and as children. A small smile played on her lips and she eased herself onto the bed as she considered each photograph in turn, handling each one with great care, her eyes taking in every detail of each image. She was so engaged in her task that she failed to notice that Jack, who had turned and seen her sitting on the bed with her head inclined, was now standing directly in front of her.

"Phryne?" he asked gently. She looked up instantly, and watched as his eyes drifted to the photographs in her hands.

"I'm sorry, they fell out of the box and… and I was just-"

"You don't have to apologise" Jack said gently, as he sat down beside her and looked at the images. She handed them to him carefully, a small smile still playing upon her lips.

"You have quite a collection of photographs" she commented.

"My mother's insistence" he replied. "All major occasions of my childhood have been committed to film, you will be happy to know" he added. Phryne smiled and looked at the photographs once more.

"You know, we never took photographs" she stated simply. "Not when I was young, I mean. My picture was taken with some regularity when I moved to England, and then when I returned after the war" she explained. "But there is only one photograph of me as a child, and one of Janey" she added, her voice adopting a soft, gentle edge as she spoke about her sister. "We could never afford to have them taken when we were young, but Aunt Prudence arranged for some pictures to be taken one summer" she stated. "It was just a few months before Janey died" she stated. Jack nodded, placing his own photographs back in the box and turning towards Phryne.

"I've always wondered what you looked like as a child" he commented gently. Phryne smiled.

"I seem to recall you informing me that you couldn't imagine what I looked like when I was small and harmless" she said, rising from the bed and walking towards her dressing table. Jack smiled.

"Indeed I can't" he returned, watching as Phryne opened the drawer to the right and withdrew a two pictures.

"Well you were certainly right about one thing" she stated, as she made her way back towards Jack and sat beside him. "I never was harmless" she added, offering him the photograph. Jack smiled and accepted it from her.

The photograph was about five inches by four inches in size, was smooth and well-kept and printed in black and white. A young girl with pale skin, bright and intelligent eyes and short dark hair was staring up at the lens with an analytical expression. Jack smiled to himself as he imagined Phryne toying with the photographer due to feeling bored or finding the experience to be rather pointless. Her eyes were bright and clear, her cheekbones distinguishable, her delicate features defined. Her lips were formed into an expression somewhere between a gentle smile and a small smirk, which was something he recognised in her adult self. She was wearing what appeared to be a light coloured shirt and a white pinafore, which even from the picture was clearly too big for her. Phryne looked calm, intelligent, kind and curious, and the longer Jack stared at the photograph of the young girl before him the more he found himself drawn to her eyes. They were wide and intelligent and highly expressive, but these, unlike the green eyes of the woman beside him, were untouched by the horrors of grief and the War. He stared at the photograph for a few moments longer, his eyes drawn to those of the girl in the photograph who, even simply in print, appeared to be staring at him analytically. He smiled.

"A penny for your thoughts, inspector?" Phryne asked after a few moments longer. Jack drew his eyes from young Phryne and towards the woman beside him.

"It's beautiful" he said honestly, his eyes meeting hers. "But why do you keep it hidden away in a drawer?" he asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed.

"Because of this" she responded, offering him the second photograph, which he accepted with great care.

In a similar outfit was a girl who looked just slightly younger than Phryne. She had the same porcelain skin and clear eyes as her sister, but her hair was clearly much lighter, blonde, and tied in two neat plaits which fell just below her shoulders. Janey's eyes were darker than Phryne's, possibly brown, and her features were small and delicate. Her eyes were filled with interest and curiosity, and her mouth was poised into a whimsical small smile, very much like one which he had seen on Phryne's own lips. Janey's expression was one of curiosity and interest, and even from just the photograph Jack was struck by the warmth and kindness of the girl in that image; a girl who, he knew from his own investigation into her death, was killed less than three months after this photograph was taken.

"This is the only picture I have of Janey" Phryne explained. "I keep it in a drawer so that it's safe" she added. "With all the criminals who seem to have made it quite acceptable to break into my home at all hours I didn't feel able to put it on display" she explained. "And I certainly have no interest in displaying a photograph of myself" she stated. "So I keep the photographs together, always together. Janey and I" she said solemnly. "Hopefully I'll protect her more in print than I did in person" she added sadly. Jack clasped her free hand tightly with his own.

"You are not responsible for what happened to Janey" he said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and looked back at the photograph in his hands.

"She was so beautiful, Jack" she said gently. "She was so sweet and so kind. So loving" she stated. "She didn't deserve to die like that" she added. Jack turned towards her and met her eyes, which were becoming glassy and emotional.

"No, she didn't" he confirmed. "And neither do you" he added, watching as she closed her eyes firmly and exhaled. "No one deserves that, Phryne." Phryne nodded in response and inhaled deeply, before turning towards him with a gentle expression. "Why don't we put these pictures on display just for a while?" he asked gently. Phryne appeared confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Jack looked at her with a kindly expression before rising from his seat and walking towards the bedside table. He placed the photograph of Phryne to the left of the framed photograph of his family, and the photograph of Jane to the right. When he turned around and headed towards Phryne, she was smiling.

"I often take her picture out of the drawer and consider it" she said gently, as Jack sat beside her and listened attentively as she spoke. "But I've never put them up together" she added, as her eyes drifted over the faces of the adults and children in the photographs, considering the images before her.

"Would you like to?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Yes" she replied quietly, leaning against Jack's shoulder, her eyes never leaving the photographs. "Yes, I would."

Jack nodded in understanding and looked upon Phryne, placing his arm around her waist and holding her to him, as they both looked at the faces of the people they loved most, feeling love and guilt and grief affect them with an almost overwhelming force. But for that night, at least for that night, they were together. All of them. And as Jack and Phryne considered the faces of those they had lost, they found themselves leaning closer into each other, needing to be close, to feel life and feel alive, with every fibre of their being.

"Janey was honest and kind, you would have liked her" Phryne said gently. "She would have liked you too."

"I'm sure I would have" he responded kindly. "And I hope so" he added. "My father would have adored you" he stated confidently. Phryne smiled.

"Did he have a soft spot for defiant, fiercely independent women with more speeding tickets than hairpins?"

"No" Jack responded gently, as Phryne continued to lean against him, her eyes fixed upon the picture of her sister. "No, he admired strong people who stood up for others" he stated confidently. "He was also fond of cognac, too. I'm sure you would have both thoroughly enjoyed each other's company." Phryne chuckled lightly in response.

"I'm sure we would" she added gently, before tilting her head to the side and considering the picture of Jack's family and the images of herself and her sister. "I would like the pictures to stay there, Jack. And us too. Just for a while" she said tentatively. Jack stroked her side and kissed her temple.

"Of course" he assured her. "For as long as you need."

Phryne smiled gently in response as she leaned against him, their arms around each other, their eyes on the photographs before them, as they each considered the memories of the loved ones they had lost, the ones who still remained, and those who were yet to be.


	43. Chapter 34 pt 2

Jack and Phryne remained in their bedroom for a short while, finding comfort in the presence of the other as they stared at the pictures of those that had been taken from them far too soon. With the wedding date fast approaching, Phryne found herself feeling increasingly emotional whenever she thought about Janey, and the image of the young, happy, care-free girl before her was a strong reminder of the painful fact that her beloved sister would not be with her on her wedding day. The prospect of getting married, something which she had once so firmly dismissed, still filled her with anxiety and fear. And so, as she always found in times of fear and concern, Phryne found herself desperately wanting her sister. Although she loved Jack and trusted him implicitly, and did not doubt that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, the idea of committing herself so completely so another human being terrified her. However, each time she considered this thought she was reminded of another type of commitment she swore she would never undertake, and yet she was doing so even now; she swore she would never have children, she wasn't capable of taking care of another human being and providing them with the love and support that they deserved, all of which she herself was denied in her own tragic childhood. And yet here she was, with the man she adored beside her, and the child they had created growing within her. At that moment Phryne leaned against Jack and put her hand on his arm, nuzzling against him as she continued to stare at the photographs. Jack, as if sensing her anxiety, drew her closer to him and encouraged her to rest her head against his chest, a gesture which filled Phryne with warmth and comfort, and the feeling of safety and protection; feelings she always experienced when Jack was with her. And that didn't frighten her anymore. Phryne considered how comfortable she felt with Jack, enough to allow her vulnerability to show just slightly, and on occasion. She sighed contently against him as she closed her eyes, nuzzling into him as she felt his arm wrapped protectively around her. Moments later, she was asleep in his arms.

Jack, who had seen the sad, reflective look in Phryne's eyes as she stared at the only photograph she had of her sister, could only imagine how much she missed her at this time, when she was undergoing significant and frightening changes in her life. He couldn't even begin to imagine how desperately she wanted her sister right now. As he held the sleeping woman in his arms and looked back towards the portraits of Phryne and Jane as children, an idea came to him, prompting him to smile gently to himself, before placing a gentle kiss upon his fiancée's head.

Phryne and Jack spent some of Saturday morning continuing to unpack Jack's possessions and incorporate them into the house. Jack seemed conscious of taking up space and feared imposing or 'taking over', which Phryne quickly discerned and assured him was not the case. She spent a short while displaying his books amongst her own in the parlour, assisting him with his clothing in their bedroom, and re-positioning the armchair so that it was close to the fire, a place she knew Jack preferred to sit. The house which had been very much her own, filled with her own possessions and colours and character, and since her return to Australia it had been her sanctuary. The walls which were adorned with her favoured works of art, the rooms filled with her furniture and ornaments, her bedroom with her queen-sized bed, silk sheets and impressive collection of couture, had provided her with a feeling of constancy and security when she had needed it most. She sought comfort in the familiarity of her surroundings, each piece of art and each ornament, each gown and each piece of jewellery, each piece representing her independence, both financially and emotionally, from the rest of the world. She felt safer and happier in that house than she ever thought possible, and had been surprised by how quickly she had settled in, and how much she had come to adore it. She had never been one to remain in the same place for long, and she had never felt at home anywhere. But here she did. Or, at least, as close to it as she thought herself capable of feeling. This, to Phryne Fisher, felt like home.

And so, it came as no great surprise to her when the concept of sharing that space with another person on a very permanent basis caused her to experience initial feelings of terror bordering on panic. She feared losing her independence, or part of it at least, by the entrance of another into this, her most treasured sanctuary. But since their relationship had become more serious, and especially following the revelation of her pregnancy, she and Jack had scarcely spent a night apart. And Phryne found his presence in her house, her room, her bed, to be the furthest thing from an intrusion into her life and her freedom, and to the independence she had fought so hard to establish and was desperate to maintain. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She had not found Jack's presence to be oppressive or worrying, quite the opposite; the comfort and happiness she felt in his presence, the pleasure she experienced in his company, and the strength and empowerment which travelled through her body like lightning still remained. And, if anything, they were greater with his increased presence in her home and her life, not weaker or threatened by it. And the more she considered the matter, the more she realised that over the years Jack had become more a part of her home than she had ever realised. The time they had spent together in her home since they knew each other had increased significantly as their relationship had developed, and each time Mr Butler announced his arrival she felt her heart flutter and a feeling between excitement and nervousness deep within her very being. The time they had spent together in her house, whether they were discussing a case, or something personal, or playing draughts or just enjoying the presence of each other's company, had been the most natural, effortless and pleasurable encounters with any person that Phryne had ever experienced. They always had been, and they always would be. Jack, she considered on that Saturday morning, fitted into her home as easily as he fitted into her heart.

Jack and Phryne spent the majority of Saturday together, until he was called to the station to deal with the aftermath of what was suspected of being a gang dispute in Little Lonsdale Street. Phryne, who had two of her own cases to attend to, worked independently throughout the day on an investigation into the blackmail and assault of a young up-and-coming artist who was a good friend of Cec and Bert, and a member of their club. When Jack returned home in the late evening he was informed by Mr Butler that Miss Fisher was "with Mr Yates and Mr Johnson, Sir, looking for a young man of questionable repute who is threatening a client of Miss Fisher's". Jack nodded in understanding, accepted a drink from Mr Butler and sat in the parlour for a while with some of his own casework, as he attempted to banish the unsettling feeling he was experiencing from his mind and body. He knew that Phryne's investigations, like his own, led her towards sinister individuals and dangerous situations; whilst this worried him, and would always worry him, he found himself feeling even more anxious due to her current condition. He drank his whiskey quickly and placed his glass upon the table, before leaning back in his father's chair and looking up at the clock. It was only nine o'clock. He turned his eyes away from the mantel piece and resolved not to look up again. He had once told Phryne that he would never ask her to change anything about her, he would never expect her to. And he meant it. He meant it when he said it and he meant it now, perhaps even more so; he knew how worried she was about losing her identity, her independence, the essence of who she was, and he wanted to do everything he could to not only reassure her that that would not be the case, but to show her. Whilst he was aware of her concerns about her increased vulnerability due to her pregnancy, he also knew that she was more concerned about the well-being of their child, and together they had discussed the matter and agreed that she would undertake certain precautions when investigating, for the duration of her pregnancy; one such precaution was that she would be attended during certain aspects of her investigations. Despite Jack's teasing of the Red Raggers, there were precious few people he would trust more to ensure Phryne's safety than Bert and Cec. And so, Jack opened the file before him and began to read intently, and attempt to banish the feelings of discomfort and unease which were rising within him.

Shortly before midnight Phryne returned home, thanking Bert and Cec for their assistance in locating the man in question, and wishing them goodnight, as she headed up the pathway towards her house. She had expected the household to be asleep, but as soon as she had approached the house she noticed the lights on in the parlour, and a warm smile played on her lips. Phryne unlocked the door and closed it quietly behind her, placing her black hat and bag upon the table by the coat stand and walking into the parlour, where she found Jack sitting up in the armchair by the fire.

"Hello, Jack" she said gently as she walked into the room, tiredness present in her voice. "You didn't have to wait up" she added gently, as she sat in the chair opposite him, drawing her legs onto the seat and leaning against the side. She was utterly exhausted.

Jack looked towards her and scanned her dark attire, pale features and tired eyes. Despite her clear exhaustion, her eyes were bright and fixed upon him intently, as the adrenaline coursing through her veins from her recent investigation caused her to remain awake.

"How was your evening?" he asked gently, attempting to conceal his relief that she was home; relief which he found himself feeling guilty for. She was a detective, she had experience, she was highly intelligent and capable and she had the assistance of two former soldiers. He trusted her, implicitly. So why was he feeling so on edge? And what right had he to feel so?

"Very productive" Phryne returned, her voice losing its tired edge as she sat cross-legged in her seat, looking towards him with interest. "Cec and Bert helped me to locate a thoroughly abysmal specimen of humanity – and I use that term with great generosity – who was blackmailing one of my clients and had physically assaulted her" she said, her eyes glowing with anger at the injustice. Jack nodded.

"And what did you do?" he asked cautiously. Phryne, detecting the nervousness in his tone, smiled at him.

"I didn't do anything, Inspector" she responded innocently. "Cec and Bert were kind enough to keep the charming man entertained whilst I searched his rooms, found the incriminating photographs and letters in question, and returned them to their rightful owner" she explained. "After Cec and Bert gave him some rather stern words on the proper way to treat a lady, and assuring him that they had many comrades who would look out for her, and would take an especially dim view of any attempts to intimidate or harm her" she added. "I then took the liberty of escorting the man in question to your fine Police Station and handing him over to the on duty sergeant, along with the threatening letters he had sent the young lady, and the blade and bloodied clothes I found in his apartment which I suspect forensic tests will establish are linked to the assault" she added. "I also recommended that someone remain with her every night for the next couple of weeks as a precaution, to make her feel safe more than anything" she added gently. "Cec and Bert are on their way over to her now." Jack considered her narrative carefully and nodded.

"That was very restrained of you, Miss Fisher" he complemented warmly. Phryne smirked.

"I am capable of restraint on occasion, Inspector" she replied innocently. "Not that he deserved it." Jack hummed in response.

"The law will ensure that he gets what he deserves, Miss Fisher" Jack returned. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, Jack" she agreed. "I rather think it will". Their eyes met for a moment and Jack returned her gentle smile, before watching as her curious eyes drifted to the file in his hands. "What's that?" she asked casually.

"A police file" Jack replied. Phryne glared at him and extended a hand.

"May I?" she asked sweetly.

"Haven't you had enough crime for one night, Miss Fisher?" he asked. Phryne lowered her hand and stared at him.

"This coming from the man who finished work and then brought it home with him" she challenged, as she rose from her seat and walked towards him. Jack nodded once in agreement, deciding not tell her that the only reason he had continued working until such an hour was that he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for a single moment whilst knowing she was investigating a violent and potentially dangerous criminal. It wouldn't be fair of him to say that to her, and he would not. He didn't want her to believe for one moment that he did not trust her or her ability to keep safe whilst investigating in her condition. She was a capable and highly intelligent woman, had taken precautions as they had discussed, and had dealt with the matter effectively and (much to his surprise) legally. He would not inflict his own anxiety upon her. Jack's attention was quickly drawn from his thoughts by the feeling of a gentle tugging at the file in his hand, which he instinctively pulled back towards his, looking up at Phryne and raising an eyebrow. "Oh come along, Inspector" she said gently, as she eased herself onto his knee. He stared at her. "Your mother is a charming woman, Jack, I'm sure she taught you to share" she added, before making another attempt at the file. Jack removed it from her reach once more and she met him with a deep, penetrating gaze that would have reduced a lesser man to practically beg her to take the file from him. Jack, however, did not.

"She also taught me the importance of manners, Miss Fisher" he teased. "Snatching is hardly polite." Phryne smiled at him.

"You're quite right, Inspector" she acceded, her voice gentle and flirtatious. "May I please see the file?" she asked sweetly. Jack smirked.

"I was going to consult you on the matter anyway" he informed her. "Though I had intended to do so at a more suitable hour" he added, eyeing her with concern. "Aren't you tired?" Phryne considered the question for a moment, as she adjusted herself on his lap and stared into his eyes, before reaching for the file once more and taking it from his grasp and rising from his lap.

"No" she replied animatedly, flashing him a smile as she walked across the parlour and sat in her own chair, holding the file victoriously. Jack smiled at her and watched as she flicked through it, remaining absolutely silent as she absorbed its contents.

"An arson attack on the home of Governor Reginald Barker, resulting in significant damage to his Yarra home but mercifully there were no fatalities" she read, her eyes not leaving the file. "How very interesting."

"You've heard of him?" Jack enquired, knowing that she would. She scoffed and looked up at him.

"I've heard his speeches on his idea of where a woman should be, what she should do and what she should absolutely not be allowed to become involved in" she said with distaste. "Did you know that he and the dinosaurs who support him have spoken out against women being able to be elected into government?" she said, aghast. Jack nodded solemnly.

"I was aware of that, yes" Jack said in a low tone. "I have a fair recollection of the illogical and quite frankly embarrassing arguments he made" he sighed. Phryne looked up at him and nodded, before returning her attention to the file, which she scanned inquisitively.

"Indeed, it was quite shameful" she stated reflectively. "And particularly ironic considering the man's wealth came from his grandmother, who was a wealthy American heiress" she added. "One could almost pardon someone for feeling the urge to-"

"Any more talk like that, Miss Fisher, and I may have to start asking you some questions" he teased. Phryne looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Jack" she said brightly. "I have an alibi."

"I'm very glad to hear it" Jack teased. He smiled. Phryne chuckled lightly and closed the file. "So, despite your justified dislike of the man, who you'll be relieved to hear was not harmed during the fire, would you care to assist me with this case?" he asked. Phryne leaned back in her chair, held the file in her hand and considered him.

"Not for him, no" she breathed, before looking up at him with a gentle smile. "But I'll do it for you" she added gently. Jack watched her for a moment and nodded, before leaning back in his seat and explaining the case in detail, which Phryne listened to attentively and with great interest, and their conversation continued into the night.

Phryne and Jack spent several days investigating the matter, before establishing that the arson to his home (and then to his car on Tuesday evening after he was leaving a meeting) were caused by a disgruntled employee, of which there were many. The case had been solved on Wednesday afternoon, due to the assailant fleeing the scene in a hurry after setting fire to the governor's car, and leaving behind a canister of fuel with his fingerprints upon it. Jack, who had been hounded by the Commissioner for three days for a fast result, was relieved that the matter was finally concluded. Phryne, who had insisted on staking out the Governor's house until very late with Jack, had followed the suspect through the city for an entire afternoon, and had been the person who had pushed the Governor out of harm's way when his car was seconds from explosion (which Phryne joked to a worried Jack was "possibly the greatest disservice I could have done for Australia's women"), was utterly exhausted, and equally relieved. The Governor himself had even thanked her, and the Commissioner personally commending her for her 'service to the city'.

Phryne slept so well on Wednesday evening that Dot had to reluctantly wake her the next morning, as the hours wore on and the clock chimed ten. Phryne had her final dress fitting at half-past eleven, and Dot was conscious of her needing time to prepare herself for it beforehand. Although Miss Phryne would not admit it, Dot knew she was nervous, and she wanted to ensure that she was as comfortable and content in the morning before her appointment.

Dot gently opened the curtains and walked slowly towards the bed with Miss Phryne's breakfast tray, which she laid down on the chair of her dressing table. Phryne hummed tiredly and tilted her head towards the light as her eyes slowly flickered open. She smiled gently at Dot and breathed her name, before pressing her hands upon the bed and pushing herself into a sitting position. She felt Dot arrange the pillows behind her and she leaned back tiredly against the headboard. It couldn't be before seven am, surely?

"It's ten o'clock, Miss" Dot informed her gently. Phryne's eyes widened slightly. "We have plenty of time, Miss Phryne" her companion reassured her, before picking up the tray and laying it upon her lap.

Phryne considered Dot for a moment before patting the bed next to her, prompting Dot to sit down dutifully. Phryne handed her a croissant and began to tear flakes of pastry off one herself, before taking several refreshing sips of her freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Thank you, Dot" she said gently, offering her a warm smile. Dot returned it.

Two hours later Phryne was standing in the middle of one of Madame Fleuri's grand fitting rooms, with one seamstress standing politely behind her as she was tender to exclusively by Madame. Phryne was assisted into her dress by the seamstress, who was one of the two charming brunettes from her previous visits, and she looked at her reflection in the mirror; Madame had indeed done wonders. The dress was perfect. Phryne's attention was drawn from her reflection by the sound of a sharp intake of breath from her companion, Dot, who was sitting in a chair to her right.

"Dot, what on earth's the matter?" she asked gently, concern entering her tone and she turned towards her friend. Dot inhaled deeply and shook her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing" she breathed, an emotional smile playing on her lips as she met her employer's gaze. "You look lovely, Miss." Phryne looked at her warmly and smiled.

"Not too 'showy'?" she teased, borrowing Dot's word. Dot giggled.

"No, Miss" she smiled. "It's perfect." Phryne smiled gently at her.

"Thank you, Dot" she added warmly.

As Phryne turned back to face the mirror once more she felt the fabric of the dress graze her abdomen, the smooth material drifting over her warm skin and clinging to it. She inhaled sharply. Had it been that tight before? She had noticed, and ignored, the fact that two of the skirts she had worn over the past week felt slightly more snug than usual, but it was barely noticeable and provided her with no discomfort. She had tried this dress on exactly a week ago, and it had fit fine, the material resting quite comfortably upon her, fitting her like a glove. But now there was a slight but distinct tightness of the material across her abdomen and, although she knew it would not be noticeable, Phryne felt her stomach drop. The attentive and ever-observant Madame Fleuri noticed Phryne's sudden change in demeanour, and cast an expert eye across her body, before stepping forward and looking up at her with a penetrating gaze.

"Is everything quite alright, Miss Fisher?" she asked. "The dress is comfortable, I hope?" she added, in a tone which implied that any answer other than 'yes' was absolutely beyond her. Phryne recovered herself instantly and turned towards Madame with a polite smile.

"Of course" she smiled. Madame stared at her for a moment, before lowering her eyes from hers and surveying the gown closely.

Phryne felt Madame's cool, dexterous hands move across her body, searching for errant pins or stray pieces of beading. Madame's hands drifted across her sides and back, before resting gently on her abdomen, where they remained for a moment as she felt the fabric. Phryne's breath caught in her throat as Madame Fleuri pressed her hand directly onto her abdomen.

Madame could feel that the material was slightly tighter than it was across Miss Fisher's abdomen than it had been just a week previously. Miss Fisher, who was understandably embarrassed, had remained quiet on the matter. Not wishing to embarrass - or worse, offend – one of her best clients, Madame simply unpicked a row of stitches and adjusted the fabric, before hand-stitching it quickly with her expert hand, correcting the matter without issue or remark, in such a skilled and subtle manner that Phryne doubted Dot or the seamstress knew what she had just done.

Phryne remained perfectly still and silent, her face bearing an unreadable expression as Madame worked, her eyes seemingly focused upon her reflection in the mirror. If Madame suspected, which Phryne felt with anxiety was possible, she did not let on. Perhaps she would assume that Phryne had consumed a generous breakfast, or was slightly bloated; there were dozens of reasons to explain the need for the dress to be taken out slightly, from over-indulgence to a certain time of the month. Phryne steeled herself with this knowledge, forced down the sickening fear of panic which had been rising within her, and admired the dress once more. It really was perfect.

"Thank you, Madame" Phryne said gently, turning slowly from her reflection and facing the couturier. Madame Fleuri tilted her head to the side and looked up at Phryne with her deep, penetrating eyes.

"Not at all, Miss Fisher" she responded politely and with sincerity. Phryne smiled.

Phryne was assisted out of the dress by the seamstress, before walking back behind the screen to change back into her dark blue skirt and white blouse. As she held her blouse in her hand she found herself looking down at her stomach, which was concealed beneath her chemise. Phryne felt suddenly panicked and slightly flushed, and found herself lowering her left hand which held the blouse and raising her right one before her, which she pressed gently to her abdomen, pushing the silk material tightly across her. Was she imagining it, or was there a slight (very slight) curve to the base of her abdomen? Phryne felt her chest tighten as panic gripped her. The curve was small, tiny, and almost certainly unnoticeable to anyone who was not intimately familiar with her body which, under these circumstances, included her couturier. The curve was almost imperceptible, and perhaps it was not noticeable to anyone but her, not even Jack. But she had felt the material against her, material which last week had fitted her perfectly, but just now had been just that little bit too tight. Until Madame rectified the matter, of course, in her calm and efficient way. As Phryne considered this matter she found that her hand was pressed gently to the base of her abdomen, holding it gently, almost cradling it. She swallowed hard as she splayed her fingers, allowing her curious fingertips to explore her stomach over her silk chemise, her gentle touch drifting over the tiny swell to the base of her stomach. It was barely noticeable, and Phryne felt that she had perhaps only found it because she was actively searching for it, for signs of her changing body. Her stomach was usually completely flat, but the more she explored it now the more certain she became of the small swell at the base of her abdomen. But this, unlike mere bloating or over-indulgence, was different; the curve was not soft and could not be decreased by holding one's breath. The curve was small, hard, and decidedly present, but known only to Phryne. Surely? Phryne, experiencing a wave of panic at the thought which made her feel slightly nauseous, lowered her hand from her stomach and blinked herself from her thoughts, before quickly dressing and emerging from behind the screen.

Madame Fleuri approached Phryne with a polite smile, handing her a large white box tied with a silver ribbon which contained the dress, which had been wrapped delicately in tissue paper.

"I have given the matching shoes and bag to Miss Williams" Madame informed Phryne, before turning towards Dot. "I trust that the dresses you collected last week for yourself and Miss Jane are satisfactory?"

"Oh yes, Madame, they're lovely, thank you" Dot assured her. Madame nodded in approval before turning back to Phryne. "Is there anything else I can assist you with, Miss Fisher?"

"Thank you, Madame, but you have provided us with absolutely everything we need" she said warmly, ignoring the rising feeling of panic she was experiencing as she held Madame's gaze. "I know this was very short notice, and I can't even begin to imagine how tirelessly you and your staff have worked to have this done on time" she added gently. "I really can't thank you enough." Madame's expression softened slightly.

"It was an absolute pleasure, Miss Fisher" she replied sincerely. Phryne smiled gently. "I wish you all the luck in the world" she added. Phryne's expression warmed and she nodded.

"Thank you, Madame" she replied, before she and her companion were led from the fitting room, assisted with their coats and led towards the staircase. Phryne case a final glance back at Madame, who was watching her with an unreadable expression, before leading Dot down the steps.

As soon as Phryne left the building and stepped into the warm afternoon air she felt slightly calmer, as though she could breathe again. Ever since Madame had rested her hands upon her abdomen and then taken out the dress (only by an inch or so, she reminded herself), Phryne had become quite anxious, and felt that the slight tightness she felt with two of her more fitted skirts over the past week was not something that could be dismissed. The skirts had not been poorly handled by the launderers and come back slightly too tight, nor had she had a large breakfast or lunch when she had put them on. The tightness, whilst barely noticeable and of little consequence, was definite, it was certain. It was real.

"Miss?" called Dot gently, having noticed her employer's reflective expression. "Miss Phryne?" Phryne blinked.

"Are you hungry Dot?" she asked pleasantly, forcing a small smile as she linked arms with her companion. "How would you like to have lunch before heading home?"

Dot considered her for a moment, and was certain that the last thing Miss Phryne wanted to do at the moment was eat. What she wanted, it was clear to see, was an excuse to prevent Dot from asking her if she was alright, as they both knew she would not be able to lie successfully to one of her closest friends. Dot knew Phryne well enough to know that she could not (and should not) attempt to push her into confiding in her; Phryne always confided in those she trusted when she was ready, and this would be no exception. And so instead of persisting, Dot simply smiled up at her employer, leaned gently against her arm, and allowed herself to be led down the street.

Phryne took Dot to lunch in one of the little cafes in the city she was so fond of. During their lunch Phryne was calm and conversational, but Dot had known her for long enough to be able to tell when something was not quite right. She could sense that something was playing on Miss Phryne's mind; she had a slightly nervous, pensive look in her eyes, and had been staring into her tea as she stirred it, appearing lost in thought on several occasions. Dot considered that the most likely cause of this was her nervousness over her wedding, feelings which were initiated by their attending the final dress fitting.

Phryne managed to eat some of the delicious quiche Lorraine and salad that she ordered, and requested dessert only because she knew that Dot would decline if she did not. But Phryne knew before her raspberry pavlova arrived that she would be unable to even attempt it, but pushed it around her plate to give the impression that she had made an attempt. This did not fool Dot, of course. Dot finished her own dessert shortly after two o'clock, and although she was conscious of the passing of time Phryne did not feel quite ready to go home yet; as well as her anxiety over the matter of her abdomen, there was a matter which she needed to tend to that evening, the prospect of which threatened her already fragile nerves. She wasn't ready. Not just yet. And so, as she paid the waiter and thanked him for the food and the hospitality, Phryne suggested to Dot that they spend a short while in the city and explore the shops. Dot agreed happily, and spend the afternoon in the city with Phryne, who appeared more relaxed as they undertook their escapist task. During their excursion Phryne had even been able to distract herself temporarily from her awareness of her changing body, but not for long; the subject played heavily on her mind, and she found herself curiously torn between buttoning up her coat to conceal her body altogether (which she knew was a ridiculous overreaction), or to find a polite excuse to head home, shut herself in her bathroom and consider her body more closely. The second thought, whilst appealing to Phryne's curious nature, was a concept which seemed too frightening, and so she tried to dismiss it each time it rose, distracting herself with her shopping and her companion, until her evening plans made it necessary for them to head home.

When they arrived home at around four thirty, their arms laden with parcels and carefully wrapped garments, they were greeted by Mr Butler, who gave them a brief outline of how matters were proceeding for the dinner party Phryne had arranged for the following evening. Just as Phryne was about to head into the parlour, Mr Butler called her name once more, causing her to turn back towards him.

"A parcel arrived for you with the evening post, Miss" he explained gently. "It arrived from Italy."

"Did it indeed?" replied Phryne, who knew that her parents had arrived in Italy two weeks ago, and would have left for England a couple of days ago. Mr Butler smiled.

"It's in the parlour, Miss, on the table" he said warmly. Phryne thanked him and headed into the room, closely followed by Dot.

"Are you expecting anything from Italy, Miss?" Dot asked curiously, as Phryne's gaze befell a well-wrapped box approximately ten inches long and six inches wide, which bore international stamps and markings. Her name was hand written upon it in a familiar script. It was a gift from her mother.

"My parents were in Italy until quite recently" Phryne replied gently, as she untied the string from around the package and began to unwrap it. "They left about two days ago, and will be enjoying their cruise back to England as we speak" she added, as the brown paper fell from the packaging to reveal a white envelope on top of a box. Phryne removed the envelope and revealed a long, black velvet box which Phryne had not seen in many years. Her eyes widened.

"Miss Phryne?" Dot asked gently.

Phryne opened the black box slowly and gazed inside, finding a familiar object in her grasp which she never thought she would behold. Inside the black case was a beautiful bracelet of twenty-four carat gold. It was intricately designed and quite delicate, with tiny golden leaves and petals interwoven in the design. Phryne stroked it tenderly with her forefinger as many memories from her childhood washed over her. She inhaled sharply.

"It's lovely, Miss" Dot remarked, the sound of her companion's voice drawing Phryne back from the past.

"Yes, it is" she remarked gently. "This belonged to my mother" she added. "She inherited it from my grandmother, the same grandmother who left me her swallow brooch" she explained. "After father sold my brooch he made an attempt for mother's bracelet" she explained. "I saw him put it in his pocket one evening, and I knew what he was going to do with it" she added. "So I waited until he was so drunk that he fell asleep, before picking his pocket and returning the item to my mother" she said pensively. "She cried and told me that it was no use, my father would find it eventually and it would be lost to her forever" she continued. "So I spent the next year hiding it in all manner of interesting places to ensure that he would not" she stated quietly. "It was only when my father inherited a title and wealth that my mother felt able to wear it once more, knowing that it would be safe from his clutches" she added. "She never took it off after that" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Dot smiled.

"Until now" Dot said gently. Phryne nodded absently and placed the box gently upon the table, before opening the envelope and reading the letter.

 _"Mr darling Phryne,_

 _Words cannot express my sadness and regret that I cannot be with you on your wedding day. It was a day I never thought would happen, making my inability to attend even more upsetting. But just because I am not there by your side does not mean that I won't be with you._

 _As I'm sure you remember, this bracelet united us during your childhood, and after our changed circumstances I kept it with me always. But not just because it reminded me of my grandmother, my darling; because it reminded me of you._

 _Although I cannot be with you in person on your wedding day, this piece of me, of us, can. Take it with you, my darling, and I will be by your side, as I always am; no matter how great the ocean that separates us._

 _We are due to arrive in England in the first week of May, please do call or write to me and let me know how your day went, and how you and Jack are enjoying the beginning of your lives together. I am so proud of you, my darling, and I hope you both have the most incredible day; I'm certain you will._

 _All my love,_

 _Mother."_

Phryne swallowed hard and slowly eased herself into Jack's father's armchair, as she held the letter in her hands and read it once more, before lowering it and turning her attention back to the black velvet box. She smiled.

"Are you alright, Miss?" asked Dot gently as she sat beside her. Phryne reached for the black box, tucked her letter inside and closed it, before holding it gently in both hands, as though she were afraid it was going to break.

"I am" she said confidently, her voice low and tinged with emotion. She looked up at Dot with glistening eyes. As she did so, she caught sight of the time from the clock on the mantel piece, and rose quickly from her seat. "I have to go out, Dot, I shan't be long" she said gently.

"But Miss, we've only just got back" Dot responded as she rose too. Her voice was tinged with concern.

"I know, but I really must go" she explained gently, her kind and confident expression reassuring Dot slightly.

"Do you want me to come with you, Miss?" she asked kindly. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Dot" she said gently. "But this is something I have to do alone." Dot considered her for a moment and nodded, watching as Miss Phryne carried the little black case upstairs and into her bedroom, before sitting down in the chair and picking up her sewing, as she accepted another of the many mysteries surrounding the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.

Phryne emerged from her bedroom ten minutes later wearing a black skirt and jacket with matching shoes. She had a red and black patterned scarf across her neck, and was putting on her black cloche and placing some money in a black bag when Dot stepped into the corridor.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?" she asked gently. Phryne turned towards her with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Dot, but I'm quite alright" she assured her confidently. Dot nodded and smiled. "Why don't you spend the rest of the evening with your husband?" she asked kindly.

"Are you sure you don't need me, Miss?" she asked gently. Phryne walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a wonderful evening" she said kindly, stroking Dot's cheek, before she turned and walked through the dining room and towards the back of the house.

Phryne exchanged a few words with Mr Butler before heading into the garden and picking an assortment of beautifully coloured, divine smelling flowers, which she cradled in her arms as she walked across the garden and towards the side of the house which led to the street. Dot and Mr Butler watched her from the window, catching a glimpse of her shining eyes and solemn expression. They both knew where she was going.

Phryne put the flowers and her bag on the passenger seat, ensuring they would not fall, before starting the engine and heading towards her destination. Ten minutes later she pulled up outside the large gates, staring across them and beyond the bars, and to the land beyond. The trees were tall and healthy, the grass green and well-kept, and the bunches of flowers which lay amongst certain gravestones added colour to an otherwise grey and black and green scene. Phryne inhaled deeply and turned off the engine, remaining perfectly still in her seat for a moment, before blinking herself out of her stupor, picking up the flowers and her bag, and getting out of the car.

Phryne walked slowly through the gates and up the path, her eyes drifting across the aged gravestones, fallen leaves and gravel which crunched underfoot. Two or three other mourners were present, but as was the custom of people coming to mourn their dead, no one paid any attention to anyone else. Phryne cradled the flowers in her arms like a child as she walked up that seemingly endless path, turning right and carrying on straight ahead, until she reached the mausoleum.

The family plot which was before her took the form of a mausoleum; it was a white stone construct of Victorian design, with a pillar either side and a small set of steps leading up to the door. The exterior of the building had been conventional and non-descript for many years. Until the death of Janey. When Janey went missing and her family became aware of her fate, Prudence Stanley commissioned the creation of a pair of angels, two stunning creations of Italian marble, which stood at either side of the doors like holy guardians. Phryne stroked the head of one of the angels as she walked up to the door, unlocking it with a key her aunt had made for her after the burial of her sister, and let herself inside.

The room had walls made of white stone, a marble floor and tall, imposing ceiling. There were raised stone constructs to the left and right, the first containing the remains of Prudence's parents, and the second being Arthur's final resting place. Phryne walked towards Arthur's tomb and laid down a small bouquet of flowers she had picked from her garden, which consisted of blue and white flowers; Arthur's favourite. She then bowed her head respectfully as she walked directly down the centre and towards the stone tomb which lay horizontally along the back wall, which was bathed in sunlight from the stained glass window above, causing streams of yellow, green and blue light to dance upon the white stone. Phryne inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw to stop the tears which stung her eyes from falling, as she traced the letters of her sister's name upon the cold stone with her gloved hand.

"Hello, Janey" she said quietly, her lip trembling slightly as she spoke. Phryne inhaled deeply, lowering her head slightly as she composed herself, before standing up straight and staring at the final resting place of her beloved sister with confidence. "There's so much I have to tell you" she admitted, as she ran her hand along the cold stone.

Phryne sniffed, before placing the bouquet of purple, red, yellow and white flowers upon the tomb, before resting her hand upon it and staring down at the stone enclosure. She felt her chest tighten.

"Do you remember when we were children, the games we would play?" she asked gently, as her mind travelled back to those few precious memories she had of her childhood. "One of your favourites was the wedding game" she said solemnly. "You'd have me climb upon the bathtub and remove our white sails, which you'd use as a veil or a dress" she said with a sad smile. "And do you remember when you got older and the material was too worn and too small, but you still wanted to play the game?" she asked the silence. "I ran through Collingwood for almost an hour in search of what we needed, before jumping a fence, and pulling a damp white sheet from a washing line so you could still play. You said it was like Cinderella" she said, a small laugh escaping her lips, as she lowered her head and felt tears stinging in her eyes once more. "When father came home and found me wrapping the sheet around you and cutting it to make holes for your arms, he locked me in the cupboard overnight, he was so furious" she said, punctuating the statement with a hollow laugh as she looked down upon the tomb. "That was one of the happiest afternoons of my childhood" she admitted. "When I was sitting in that cold, dank cupboard, the thought that kept me going was my conviction that one day we would get out of there, together" she said gently, her voice dropping slightly as she spoke. "I remember thinking that, one day, you would make the most beautiful bride" she said quietly, her lip quivering as a sad smile played on her lips. "But you never got the chance" she breathed, before inhaling deeply and looking down at her sister's name, which was engraved in the white stone. "But on Saturday, the day after tomorrow, I will" she said sadly, as tears began to stream down her face as guilt consumed her. Phryne wiped the tears from her face and inhaled sharply, forcing a small smile as she laid her hand upon the cold stone. "And it should have been you" she said sadly. "You were the one who should have met someone wonderful and got married and been happy" she said, her voice becoming increasingly emotional. "I'm so sorry, Janey" she said sadly, a phrase she always said to her sister each time she visited her, several times at least. After a few minutes Phryne composed herself, and her emotional eyes fixed themselves upon the flowers before her, then the name etched in the stone.

Phryne sniffed, before lowering her head once more and easing herself onto the ground, sitting on the cold stone floor with her legs to the side, staring at the letters of her sister's name which were directly before her. Phryne sat silent and still for almost ten minutes, before the words she had been wanting to tell Janey for weeks fell from her lips.

"I'm pregnant" she admitted, her voice low and tinged with emotion. Tears swam heavily in Phryne's eyes as she looked up at the stone tomb before her, the rays of sunlight shining through from the window causing her eyes to glisten. Phryne was quiet for quite a while after her confession, her head bowed respectfully, her hands arms wrapped around herself protectively, like a child. "I found out six weeks ago, but it still feels so strange to say it out loud" she said gently, her eyes remaining low. "I suppose that's because I haven't really been saying it" she reasoned, "at least, not out loud" she added. "In my mind, I've thought of little else" she admitted, sniffing as she raised her head and faced her sister's tomb. "I have so many questions" she stated solemnly, "there's so much I don't know, and I want to know, I do" she added, "but I've been too afraid to ask" she added, resting her hands upon her coat as she sat on the cold floor. "Because asking makes it real" she said quietly, "and if the baby is real then so is the fact that I'm going to be responsible for looking after it, and keeping it safe" she added, "and we both know how I can fail so completely in such matters" she admitted, exhaling sharply as she considered her own weakness, before looking back up towards her sister's resting place, "I haven't been very brave lately, Janey" she stated, "I've been so afraid" she admitted, speaking the words quickly and shaking her head, "about everything" she added. Phryne swallowed hard, and began picking at the material on the sleeve of her jacket, her eyes focused upon the floor. "Sometimes it feels like I've spent my whole life being afraid" she admitted quietly, her voice becoming more confident and assured, "but I won't let that happen to the baby" she stated with conviction, as she turned her head back towards the engraved letters of her sister's name. "I failed you, Janey" she admitted sadly. "It doesn't matter how many times someone tells me I didn't and that what happens wasn't my fault, I will always hold myself responsible for what happened to you" she admitted sadly, emotion tinging her voice as she spoke. "I didn't save you Janey. I didn't protect you" she added, her lip trembling at her heart-breaking confession, "but I will protect this baby" she added with conviction, her voice adopting a confident, assured tone which pervaded the emotion which cracked her voice. "I'll do everything I can to be a better mother than I was a sister" she stated confidently, before wiping her eyes and slowly rising to her feet.

Phryne reached into her bag and removed a small golden tiara, which was a modest golden band with flowers and leaves arranged intricately around it. She had bought one for Dot, one for Jane, and one for Janey. Phryne stroked the item gently and then laid it on the centre of the stone tomb in front of the flowers.

"You would have been the most beautiful bridesmaid, Janey" she said warmly, her eyes still glazed with tears, as her eyes befell the engraving of her name once more. "And the most wonderful aunt" she added, her stomach tightening at the word. "Because you were the most incredible sister" she added with an emotional smile, as she lowered her head and placed her hand upon the cold stone, as the sun shone through the window and cast strobes of light down upon the tiara, lighting the cold stone with the warmest gold.

Phryne spent almost an hour in the mausoleum with her sister, telling her about Jack, the baby, her pregnancy, her fears; she told Janey things she hadn't told anyone else before, not even herself, as well as matters which had been concerning her greatly. She told Janey about her fears and concerns about her pregnancy, her doubts and insecurities about becoming a mother, and her worries that she would fail as a wife.

When Phryne stepped out of the mausoleum that evening, the cool air which hit her felt cleansing, almost cathartic. She walked down the gravel pathway feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, a weight which had been pressing her so deep into the ground that she feared she would disappear. As she walked back towards the car she found her mind alight with happy memories of her sister and the precious time they spent together. As Phryne reached her car and eased herself into the driver's seat, she felt with certainty that Janey was not in that mausoleum, in that cold tomb behind several layers of marble and stone. She was right there, in the passenger seat, beside her.

Phryne arrived home shortly before eight o'clock, and found herself still experiencing emotions somewhere between relief and sadness, hope and devastation, self-assurance and self-doubt. But as Jack stepped out of the parlour and greeted her with a warm expression, her doubts and her fears began to fall away, and she felt at peace again; it was like her entire body was reverberating with happiness.

"Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, his eyes drifting over her face. Although she had spent a few minutes refreshing her lip stick and powder in the car before coming inside, the weary, slightly red appearance of her eyes made it clear that she had recently been crying. This, combined with the fact that she was dressed almost entirely in black and had two flower petals upon her sleeve, quickly made Jack realise where she had been. His eyes softened and he met her expectant gaze. "Come with me" he said kindly, before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

Phryne was silent as Jack led her upstairs, along the corridor and into her bedroom, where he led her towards the bed, and she sat down obediently, watching him with curiosity.

"I have something for you" he said gently, as he removed his hand from hers and walked across the room towards his wardrobe.

"Do you, indeed?" Phryne asked in a sultry tone, attempting to banish all signs and remnants of her melancholy. Jack opened the wardrobe door and rose an eyebrow as she spoke, before leaning inside and picking up an item, and carrying it towards her. Phryne watched with interest as Jack sat down beside her and handed her the object in question.

Phryne's hands accepted a small silver case which was intricately designed and felt soft and cool in her hands. She turned it over and admired it, observing the lines which clearly demonstrated that the item was, in fact, a small holder of some description. She looked up at Jack with a quizzical expression.

"Open it" he said gently. Phryne slowly removed her gaze from him and considered the case before her, which she turned over in her hands, before holding it flat and opening it as instructed. Her eyes widened.

Phryne opened the silver case and found that each side was slightly hollow, and lined with black velvet. In the space to the left was the photograph of her as a child she had shown Jack several days earlier, and on the right was the image of Jane. Phryne's breath hitched and she studied the images in silent contemplation for several moments. Jack watched her for a while, allowing her some time to consider his gift, before looking up into her eyes and beginning to speak.

"I know that photograph means a lot to you, and hiding it away for fear of it being damaged must be unbearable" he said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and turned towards him with gentle, expressive eyes. "I wasn't sure that you'd feel comfortable for me to have the images framed, so I didn't. Instead I arranged for them to be placed in this case, pressed behind glass, to protect them" he explained, "you and Janey, side by side" he added gently. Phryne inhaled sharply and continued to watch him, listening intently. "The case is small enough to be carried, should you wish to take the photographs with you" he added kindly. "I thought, perhaps, you might like to have the picture of your sister with you on our wedding day."

Phryne's lips played into an emotional smile and she nodded, inhaling sharply as she lowered her eyes to the case once more, her eyes fixing themselves upon those of her sister.

"Thank you, Jack" she said gently, before turning to face him and placing her hand upon his cheek, as she leaned in towards him and kissed him deeply.

Jack placed his hand upon her waist and drew her gently towards him as the kiss became deeper and more sensual, her lips capturing his as her fingers gently stroked his cheeks. After a few moments they broke the kiss, their eyes meeting, their faces aglow. Jack considered Phryne for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his hand still upon her waist, his eyes staring deeply into hers. Phryne's lips played into a small smile and she nodded.

"I am" she said confidently, her smile sincere, her eyes alight. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding.

Phryne edged across the bed and leaned against him, as he removed his hand from her waist and put his arm around her, drawing her close. Phryne's hands held the silver photo case tightly, as her left cheek rested against his chest as he held her, and she found his presence imbuing her with that same degree of comfort and assurance that it always did. After a few minutes' contemplation, a matter which had been playing on her mind all day returned to her with a start, and she found that she felt ready to talk about it.

"Madame Fleuri had to let out my dress" she said suddenly, her voice quiet and gentle, and tinged with nervousness. Jack considered her statement for a moment, before the significance struck him. He bowed his head slightly and stroked her side.

"Did she?" he asked gently, finding himself feeling warmed by the thought, but concerned for Phryne; he knew that the concept of her body changing was something that frightened her.

"She did" Phryne replied, her voice still low and gentle. A brief silence fell between them for a few moments. "I noticed that some of my skirts were feeling a tad snug earlier in the week, but" her words trailed off and she shrugged slightly. "Then during my fitting today, I felt it" she said gently.

"Felt what?" Jack asked tentatively, wanting to make her feel comfortable to talk without directing the conversation.

Phryne removed her head from his chest and sat up straight beside him, feeling his hand drift down her waist and from her body.

"This" she said gently, as she reached across and clasped his left hand, drawing it towards her, and placing it gently upon her abdomen.

Phryne pushed his hand gently down past the top of her skirt and beneath her blouse, pressing his hand gently down upon the base of her abdomen, over the small curve she noticed earlier that morning. She realised that the curve was small, and almost certainly unnoticeable to those who did not know her body intimately, and for a moment she found herself wondering whether Jack would notice it, despite his familiarity with her form. Perhaps only she was aware of it, and could see it and feel it? But as she pressed his hand upon the base of her abdomen and looked up at his face, she watched as his expression warmed, his eyes shone, and a gentle smile played upon his lips.

"Can you feel it?" she asked hopefully, finding that, despite her anxiety, she wanted his confirmation, a reassurance that she wasn't just imagining it.

"I can" Jack replied gently, moving his hand so that the small curve of Phryne's lower abdomen fit against his palm, a gesture which caused Phryne's breath to hitch in her throat. The curve was small but it was strong, and it was there. Jack found himself amazed that he had not noticed it before. "That's incredible" he said, as he lightly drew his hand across her bare skin, exploring the curve with his palm and his fingers, as though fearing it was an illusion; but his brief exploration quickly determined that it was not. Phryne smiled. "You're incredible" he added with conviction, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss so deep and so passionate that it rendered her breathless.

Phryne placed her hand on Jack's cheek as the kiss deepened, her palm resting upon his jawline as her fingers splayed upon his cheek. The kiss quickly grew passionate and intense, with them both feeling as though they had ignited. Phryne inhaled sharply and drew her leg over Jack, pushing herself onto his lap and hitching up her skirt with her free hand as the kiss deepened. Jack, whose hand had reluctantly left her abdomen, which she now found felt cool without his touch, placed his hands on her waist and turned her to the side, laying her down upon the bed, her head upon the pillows. Phryne placed the photo case on his bedside table and smiled as he got on top of her, leaning down and kissing her once more, as her skirt fell back over her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close. Phryne and Jack made quick work of each other's clothing, pulling at buttons and tugging at fabric, casting garments quickly onto the ground, as their need for each other became desperate and all-consuming. Phryne gasped as the final garments were removed and she felt Jack inside her, prompting her to tighten her thighs around his sides as she held onto him, kissing him passionately and wrapping her arms around him, as they made love for the final time before they became husband and wife.

Phryne woke late the next morning, feeling calm and relaxed, and incredibly well-rested. She sighed tiredly as she pushed herself into a sitting position, tucking her hair behind her ears as she turned towards the window, which was emitting strobes of bright light into the room. Phryne followed the light to her bedside table, and found that it was dancing upon the silver photo case which Jack had placed, open, before her. She smiled. However, amidst her serenity and her calmness, the knowledge that she was due to be married in almost exactly twenty four hours' time made her feel nervous and rather flushed. And at the same time, exhilarated.

Phryne rose from her bed and headed into the bathroom, before putting on her bathing costume and a light summer dress and some sandals. She walked down the stairs and into the corridor, greeting Mr Butler with a warm smile and informing him she was off for a swim. He smiled in response and watched as she headed out of the house and towards the St Kilda foreshore.

Phryne adored the beach, and she absolutely loved swimming; she found it to be both relaxing and conducive to thought. And so, when she returned home just over an hour later, she felt immeasurably calmer about her anxiety of the wedding, her concerns about her changing body, and her guilt over the death of her beloved sister. All three matters would remain with her, she knew, some for much longer than others. But for now, at that moment, she was at peace. And she had work to do.

Phryne and Dot spent the entire afternoon finalising plans for the dinner party that evening, and ensuring that arrangements were all in place for the wedding weekend. As Jack's family were arriving that evening, Phryne had arranged for her closest friends to join them for dinner, to afford everyone an opportunity to meet before the wedding in the morning. After a conversation with Jack and Sheila, it was suggested that Jack, Sheila, Anna and the children stay at Jack's house on Friday evening. Sheila explained to Phryne that she knew how frightening the morning of a wedding could be, and she wanted her to be able to spend her morning being as calm and relaxed as possible, surrounded by those closest to her. Although Phryne and Jack had not discussed spending that night apart, they considered the matter and agreed to the sentiments, and so the plans were made.

At half past three Phryne left the house and drove to Jane's school, collecting the elated young woman who was smiling and talkative throughout the duration of the car journey, and whose disposition instantly put Phryne at ease.

The day itself had passed surprisingly quickly, and in a way and manner that made it seem almost dream-like. Phryne found herself wondering on several occasions if this was real, if it was truly happening, if tomorrow was indeed the day she would marry Jack Robinson. As she sat at her dressing table and applied her lipstick she half wondered whether she would wake up in hospital after her stabbing and find that the last four months five months had been a dream. But as she considered her reflection in the mirror, put her silver red hair piece in place and wore her engagement ring like armour, she realised with immeasurable happiness that it was not.

"Miss" called Dot from the doorway, causing her and Jane to turn towards her. "Inspector Robinson is here with his family." Phryne inhaled deeply and smiled.

"We'll be right down" she said gently, casting her eyes towards Jane, who smiled.

Phryne descended the stairs wearing a stunning silk gown in deep red, followed by Jane in a lilac dress. As she reached the hallway she could hear music from the gramophone mixed with the familiar voices and children chatting from the parlour, which she headed towards. Jack was standing near the door with his mother, who was smiling at him and saying something which seemed to cause him mild embarrassment. Anna was sitting in her father's chair, and seemed moved by its presence, leaning against it as she cradled Caroline close. Jacob sat in the chair beside his mother, and was talking animatedly about the train journey. Daniel was standing beside Jack, leaning against him slightly, and looking up at his grandmother as she spoke. Phryne almost didn't want to break the domestic scene, it seemed so perfect, and so alien to her. But the decision was made for her by Sheila Robinson, who turned towards her and smiled brightly, stroking her son's arm before heading straight towards her.

"Phryne" she said warmly, placing both of her hands around her and pulling her into a warm embrace. Phryne was unused to such direct forms of affection in this context, but was warmed by the gesture and gratefully returned the hug. Sheila held her for a moment before putting her hands on her arms and considering her. "You look beautiful" she said warmly, her tone gentle and sincere. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Sheila. As do you" she said, admiring her deep blue gown. Sheila smiled.

"Hello, Jane" she smiled. "I have something for you" she said suddenly, before turning on the spot and heading towards the chaise lounge. Phryne and Jack exchanged a look and smiled at each other, as Sheila walked back across the room with two large and clearly very old books bound together with string. Jane's eyes widened. "These are the texts on anatomy and phrenology I was telling you about". Jane gasped, and accepted the items nervously as Sheila handed them to her.

"Thank you so much" she responded, somewhat breathlessly.

"You are most welcome, my dear" Sheila smiled. Jane held the books tight, and looked up at Phryne with a familiar expression.

"Of course you can, Jane" she assured her, gesturing to the armchairs. "You don't have to ask" she added, as Jane walked towards an armchair and began to read. Sheila smiled appreciatively at Phryne.

"Phryne" came the warm voice of Anna, who was wearing a very becoming emerald green gown and smiling at her hostess. "It's so lovely to see you again" she stated, balancing Caroline on her hip as she leaned in towards Phryne and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Phryne returned the gesture.

"Hello, Anna. How are you?" Phryne asked warmly.

"Very well, thank you, and you?" she asked, her eyes drifting over Phryne's face. "You're glowing" she remarked. Sheila smiled.

"The lighting in this room is very forgiving" Phryne joked. Anna laughed in response.

"Fynee!" called Jacob, who ran across the room towards her, launching himself at her waist.

"Jacob" Jack cautioned, as Phryne put her hands on the arms which were now wrapped firmly around her hips. Jacob loosened his grip slightly and looked up at Phryne with a cheeky smile.

"Hello" Phryne said amiably. "How was your train journey?"

"It was amazing!" he declared. Phryne smiled.

"Was it, now?" she asked.

"It's his new favourite word" Anna said gently.

"Ah" Phryne replied, smiling. She was surprised at how easily Jack's family fitted into her home and her life, and how effortless she felt to be part of their lives too. It really was remarkable. As she pondered this point Daniel emerged from behind Jack and walked up to her with his hand outstretched.

"Thank you for the book" he said gently, his nervousness returning to him. Phryne smiled gently at him and accepted it.

"Thank you for taking such good care of it" she said kindly. A small smile played on his lips. "And as you took such good care of it" she added, turning on the spot and reaching towards the shelf behind her, which was a task made somewhat easier by Sheila removing her grandson's arms from her hips, "would you like to borrow these?" she asked gently, offering Daniel her own personal collection of the complete stories of Sherlock Holmes, which she had found for him earlier in the day, and bound together with string. Daniel's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Yes please" he said, his eyes darting across the books, which Phryne handed to him. "Thank you Phryne" he said, pronouncing her name correctly. She smiled.

"You are most welcome" she added. Daniel smiled at her before turning on the spot and heading towards Jane, who was sitting on the chaise lounge with her own books. Phryne watched as he sat up beside her, examined each book closely, and then selected the first he wished to read.

"Thank you, Phryne" said Anna, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Not at all" Phryne said sincerely. "Your son has excellent taste" she smiled. Anna laughed.

"He gets it from his uncle" she said, turning towards Jack with a teasing expression, which Phryne recognised. "Though he isn't quite ready for Shakespeare yet."

"There's still time" said Jack easily, offering his sister a smile.

"There is" Anna conceded, adjusting her hold on Caroline, who was making a beeline for Phryne's necklace.

"Speaking of children with good taste" Phryne said gently, as she stepped towards Anna and reached a hand out to the little girl. "Hello, Caroline" she said, as the little girl wrapped a small hand around her engagement ring and began to giggle. Phryne smiled, and Anna gently removed her hand. Phryne looked into Caroline's eyes and the little girl stared back at her, with beautiful eyes which had passed through generations of her family; they were the deepest, darkest, most stunning shade of blue. Phryne found herself wondering if her baby would have those eyes.

Before she could consider the matter further there was a knock at the front door, which Mr Butler duly answered, whilst impressively maintaining his hold on the silver salver in his free hand. The sound of Cec and Bert's distinctive voices from the hallway announced their presence, and Phryne excused herself from her company and greeted her new guests, who she led into the parlour and introduced to Jack's family, as she found that she temporarily forgot about her anxieties about the evening and the following day.

Within the next thirty minutes more guests arrived, including Dr MacMillan and Hugh Collins, who were introduced to Jack's family, who they greeted warmly. Jane had taken a break from reading to help Mac pick some music to play, whilst Caroline and Jacob danced together in front of the piano with Cec, who the little girl in particular had formed quite an attachment to. Bert and Hugh were talking to each other about a subject which Bert found amusing but Hugh seemed to be wary of being overheard, and Anna and Dot were taking animatedly about Anna's children, who were dancing; with the exception of Daniel, of course, who was deeply engrossed in the Sherlock Holmes stories that Phryne had lent him. Sheila was sat beside him, dividing her attention between her grandchildren, and occasionally joining in the conversation with Dot and Anna. As Phryne considered the scene before her, she found herself amazed by how easily these two separate areas of her life and interwoven so perfectly; everyone was talking, laughing, dancing and having a wonderful time. And it felt so easy, so effortless, so right.

"Are you having an enjoyable evening, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked, placing his hand on her back as he stepped beside her. Phryne smiled and looked up at him.

"I am, Inspector, thank you" she returned amiably, as their eyes met. "It's almost as good as last night" she added in a sultry tone.

"Almost?" Jack asked, feigning offence. Phryne laughed.

Before Phryne could respond to his remark, there was another knock at the door which announced the arrival of the final guest.

"Excuse me" she said gently, putting her hand on his as she walked out of the room and into the corridor, reaching the door just before Mr Butler. "Sorry, Mr B, I didn't want to disturb you" she explained.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" he assured her as she reached the door. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes" he said gently.

"That's wonderful, thank you" she replied with a smile, as she opened the front door and greeted her latest guest. "Good evening, Aunt Prudence" she said warmly.

"Phryne, dear" she returned, kissing her niece on the cheek as she entered. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Not at all, Aunt P" she returned. "I'm very glad you could be here" she added with sincerity. Prudence Stanley looked up at Phryne with warmth in her eyes.

"As am I, dear girl" she assured her, taking her hand in hers. "As am I."

Phryne led her aunt into the parlour where the guests were talking, dancing and, to Prudence Stanley's surprise, reading. But the young boy was being quiet and behaving himself, and was dressed very nicely, so she approved. Jack walked up to Phryne's aunt and greeted her warmly, accepting a kiss on each cheek from her as she entered the room. Upon seeing her enter, Sheila rose from her seat beside her grandson and made her way towards her.

"Mrs Stanley, might I introduce my mother, Sheila Robinson?" Jack asked, as Sheila stopped in front of them and smiled warmly at Mrs Stanley. "Mother this is Phryne's aunt, Mrs Prudence Stanley."

"Delighted to meet you" Prudence said.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, Mrs Stanley" she replied warmly. Mrs Stanley ran her eyes across this well-dressed and polite woman and nodded in approval.

"Please, call me Prudence" she replied gently. Sheila smiled.

"Sheila used to be a matron, Aunt P, at a women's hospital for over twenty years" Phryne said conversationally. Mrs Stanley looked towards Sheila with interest.

"Is that so?" she asked. "How very interesting" she commented, seeming to be genuinely intrigued.

"It certainly was" Sheila replied. "The stories I could tell" she smiled. Mrs Stanley nodded in understanding. "Phryne tells me that you serve on the local hospital board and oversee several of their charities?" Sheila asked.

"Indeed I do" Mrs Stanley responded.

"How wonderful" she replied. "Hospitals are in such desperate need of funding, now more than ever" she stated. Mrs Stanley nodded in understanding. "Could I introduce you to my family, Prudence?" she asked. Mrs Stanley, happy that this intelligent and charming woman respected the rules of social decorum, nodded politely and walked towards her.

"I'd be delighted" she replied, as she was led across the parlour.

Phryne and Jack watched in silence as Sheila introduced Prudence to her daughter, who rose to greet her (which Phryne knew would delight Aunt P), to Daniel (who rose his eyes from his book and responded verbally to a question Prudence asked him, showing her the book). She was then led towards the piano where Jacob and Caroline were dancing.

"This should be interesting" said Phryne with a smile, as she watched the scene with interest. Jack's eyes were fixed upon the scene.

Phryne watched as Jacob bounded up to Aunt P, stopped suddenly in front of her when his grandmother put out a calming hand, and then reached up and shook the hand offered to him by her aunt.

"He's such a charmer, Jack" Phryne teased. "I see that runs in the family." Jack smiled.

Aunt P was then introduced to Caroline, who was not as susceptible to subtle gestures as her older brother, and upon seeing the new guest she rushed towards her and reached for her hand, bobbing up and down and attempting to entice Aunt P to dance. Phryne laughed as she watched the scene, as Aunt P moved forward a little and encouraged the little girl to dance, holding her hand and spinning her around like a ballerina. Caroline giggled with delight. Phryne watched the scene with a gentle smile for some time.

"Aunt P really does surprise me sometimes" Phryne said gently, watching her aunt with admiration. "She seems to be getting on wonderfully with your mother" she added. Jack nodded.

"She certainly does" he agreed. "And it appears that Caroline has got a new ally" he added. Phryne smiled.

"A girl can never have too many of those" she remarked. Jack nodded in agreement, before walking with Phryne across the parlour, where they joined their guests.

The evening passed quickly and enjoyably, with all the guests getting to know each other and getting on famously. After dinner was concluded, Jane rose from her seat and lifted a glass, which she tapped gently with the side of her knife, calling everyone to attention.

"Could I have your attention, please?" she asked politely, which resulted in almost total silence (with the exception of Caroline, of course, who was giggling excitedly at Mr Butler, who was sat beside her). Phryne looked up at Jane curiously, her entire attention upon her. As she did so, her ward turned on the spot and met her gaze. "I just wanted to say how wonderful it is that we're all here tonight, and that Miss Phryne and Inspector Robinson have made us part of their celebrations" she said gently. Phryne smiled and watched her attentively. "I know how lucky I am to have Miss Phryne, to be looked after someone who is so kind to me and so selfless, and who loves me. And I love Miss Phryne" she said gently. Phryne watched her with emotional eyes. "Which is why I'm so happy that the Inspector does too" she added, as Jack and Phryne watched her with warm eyes. "When you've seen how terrible people can be to one another, it makes you realise how important it is to be kind, and honest, and to love" she explained, "and to be loved" she added. Phryne smiled gently, and Jane rose her glass. "To Miss Phryne and the Inspector."

The guests chorused the sentiments, raising their glasses and clinking them, as Phryne rose from her seat and walked towards Jane, pulling her into a warm embrace, as the room was filled with applause.

"Thank you, darling" she said gently, holding her close. She felt quite touched.

"I'm so happy for you, Miss Phryne" she said sincerely. Phryne closed her eyes and held her.

"And I'm so happy for us" she replied gently, stroking Jane's cheek as the guests continued to clap.

The guests talked, danced and celebrated for the next couple of hours in the parlour, which was filled with chatter, music and laughter. Shortly after ten o'clock, the young children were becoming increasingly tired and, as they had a big day in the morning, as did Phryne and Jack, Anna decided it would be best to put them to bed. Phryne, sensing her guilt at leaving, offered her sincere reassurances as she and Sheila said goodbye to the other guests.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Phryne? I know it's terribly early for us to leave" Anna said apologetically. "And I really don't want to take Jack away from you" she added.

"Not at all" Phryne reassured her. "The children are tired, and you must be exhausted after your journey" she sympathised. "Besides, I think we could all do with an early night tonight" she said. Jack looked at her with a raise eyebrow. "Well, no later than midnight, then" she smiled teasingly.

"Thank you, Phryne" Anna replied, as Sheila carried Caroline towards them, who was fast asleep in her arms. Jacob was still full of energy, but Daniel was struggling to keep awake as he read, though he was determined to find out of this _Hound of the Baskervilles_ was a real dog or not.

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Phryne" Sheila smiled, as she walked up to her hostess and embraced her. "You have a good night's sleep, my dear, alright?"

"I will" Phryne returned, though she was uncertain of the fact herself. "You too" she added, as she leaned back from the embrace and their eyes met. Sheila cupped her cheek tenderly and smiled.

"Come along, children" Sheila said gently, her kind and maternal voice touching Phryne. "Let's go to Uncle Jack's car, come along" she said, as she ushered the children out of the parlour. "Goodnight, my dear" she said warmly to Phryne, stroking her arm.

"Goodnight" Phryne responded.

"Goodnight, Phryne" Anna stated, kissing her on the cheek. "And thank you again" she smiled. "For everything."

"You are most welcome" she responded. Anna nodded, before following her mother into the corridor, and leading Jacob by the hand. Daniel smiled at Phryne as he left, clutching the books to his chest.

Phryne and Jack walked into the corridor and paused by the doorway, staring out into the dark night, the music from the parlour breaking the silence.

"You're quite sure you're don't mind?" Jack asked gently. Phryne smiled.

"Of course not" she returned, turning towards him with a smile. "And besides" she added, putting her hands on his tie and straightening it for him. "After tomorrow night, you'll be stuck with me."

"Stuck with you?" Jack asked, amused.

"I'm afraid so" she sighed, securing his tie and allowing her hands to drift down his chest. Jack caught them with his own.

"I'm not" he replied, his voice husky and confident, as he leaned down and kissed Phryne on the lips. She smiled against the kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning" she said, nervousness and exhilaration overcoming her.

"You will" Jack assured her, before raising her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it. Phryne watched him with a warm and tender expression. Jack gently lowered her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Goodnight, Inspector" Phryne said, feigning formality. Jack smiled.

"Goodnight, Miss Fisher" he responded, as he squeezed her hand before reluctantly removing his hands from hers, offered her a tender smile and turned on the spot, and headed down the path and towards the main road.

Phryne watched as Jack walked towards his car, turned back to face her and waved, before getting inside and driving off into the darkness. She stayed there for some time, leaning against the frame of the door, as the cool night air drifted over her face. As she stood there perfectly still, with nothing but the sound of music, chatter and gentle laughter in the background, Phryne looked up towards the heavens and smiled, as a shooting star flashed brightly through the sky.


	44. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks again for taking the time to read the last chapter, and for being so patient with the updates. This chapter is also divided into two, with the first part focusing on the wedding and the second on the celebratory weekend. It's been an extremely challenging chapter to write, but I've enjoyed it immensely. The second part will be uploaded during the week.**

 **In terms of Phryne's character, I know the recent chapters have been quite angsty and I have portrayed her as being quite emotional. I understand that this may seem out of character, but I felt that due to the significant changes she was undergoing (with her pregnancy and impending wedding), that she would experience highly emotional episodes similar to those we saw when she investigated Murdoch Foyle (including her sister's death and Jane's disappearance), as well as the saga with her father. Phryne is an incredibly brave and independent character who does not like to feel vulnerable, much less display or admit it to others, and I've tried to incorporate this into the story as best I could. But it has been challenging so, as always, if you have any constructive criticism, advice or observations please do let me know.**

 **Thank you again for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne remained standing in the doorway gazing up at the stars in the night sky for several minutes before Dot, who had noticed her extended absence, came to find her. Phryne was deep in thought when her companion walked up behind her and called her name.

"Miss?" she said gently, following her employer's line of vision to the bright stars above. "Miss Phryne" she said, slightly louder, causing the lady detective to blink and turn towards her. "Is everything alright?" Phryne considered the question for a moment, watching her companion with a warm, pensive look. She looked at peace, Dot thought.

"Perfectly alright" Phryne confirmed, offering Dot a small smile as she stepped back out of the doorway and closed the door slowly behind her. "I shan't neglect my guests for a moment longer" she added, before walking in front of Dot and heading back into the parlour.

Dot watched as Miss Phryne stepped into the parlour and began dancing with Mac and Jane, who were smiling and animated, and said something to her which made her laugh out loud. Dot smiled as she took up her place beside Hugh, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm across her back, before leaning down and pressing a tender kiss upon her forehead. As Dot leaned into her husband's embrace her eyes befell Miss Phryne once more, who was holding one of Mac's hands and spinning herself and Jane across the floor. _That doesn't mean that's the way things have to stay_ , echoed Phryne's words in Dot's head as she remembered her discussion with her employer about her concerns about marriage. She was right, of course. Miss Phryne invariably was. Dot's marriage to Hugh was not as complex as Phryne's relationship with the Inspector, but their relationships with the men in their lives did share some of the same unconventionalities, mainly in terms of the role and actions of the wife after the wedding. Dot had flaunted convention and had married Hugh whilst resolving to continue working for Miss Phryne, no matter what her mother thought, or her priest. As she watched Phryne laugh as she held both of Jane's hands and danced with her across the room, a warm smile formed on her lips as she considered the pivotal role the woman in front of her had in securing her own happiness. Dot reflected that, since her marriage to Hugh and her continuing work with Miss Fisher, she felt happier and more content than she could ever have imagined. She hoped Miss Phryne would be too.

The party continued for a short while later but, wary of the hour and the early time at which Phryne would need to rise for her morning preparations, the guests made their polite excuses and departed shortly before eleven. Cec and Bert drove Mac and Mrs Stanley home, and Hugh kissed Dotty good night before heading home himself, as Dot would be staying with Miss Fisher that evening.

Phryne closed the door behind her guests, kissing Mac and her aunt goodnight as left, assuring them that she would get a good night's sleep, wouldn't be up much later and of course she would see them in the morning. Phryne smiled slightly as she turned away from the door, feeling rather like a child following her aunt's directives, as she headed back into the parlour.

Dot was standing by the fireplace and Jane was sitting on the chaise lounge, talking about something which Jane seemed to find highly amusing, and causing Dot to blush. Phryne eyed them both with interest as she walked towards Jane, sitting beside her on the chaise lounge as they both turned towards her.

"What is it?" she asked, amused. Jane giggled again and Dot cleared her throat, as they shared a conspiratorial glance and bit their lips. They appeared to be deciding who would be the one to voice the contents of their discussion. "Dot? Jane?" Phryne asked with interest, as she smiled in amusement at her friends. Jane turned towards her with a cheeky expression.

"I was asking Dot about the differences between a registry office wedding and a religious ceremony" she explained, her voice recovering somewhat from her recent hysterics. "We were talking about it and then when Dot mentioned kissing the bride-" she sniggered, before bursting into giggles once more. Phryne watched her with a confused smile, her attention drifting from Jane (who was, at present, unable to speak) and Dot, who was standing by the fireplace, her beautiful brown eyes alight with amusement.

"When I mentioned kissing the bride, Jane said 'if Mrs Stanley will allow it' and-" Dot's words, too, were cut off by a fresh wave of giggling, which she quickly tried to suppress, clearing her throat once more. Phryne smiled broadly. "Sorry Miss-"

"Don't be" Phryne said, as she leaned back against the lounge, smiling in amusement, as Jane turned towards her and seemed calm enough to speak.

"She used to look so worried when you and Inspector Robinson were standing next to each other or talking privately" she explained, remembering all the occasions prior to and following their engagement when she had seen Mrs Stanley gazing at them with disapproval. "And then when we had Christmas in July and I tried to use the mistletoe, she-"

"That was a plot of yours, was it, Jane?" Phryne asked with interest, her lips still poised into a smile. "You wanted me to kiss Jack?" Jane looked at her with kind, clear eyes.

"Yes, Miss Phryne. Of course I did" she replied, as though surprised by Phryne's question. Phryne's expression softened.

"Why?" she asked gently. Jane smiled.

"Because you wanted to" she explained simply. "You both did" she added. Phryne smiled gently. "But then Aunt Prudence spoiled it" she said with mild disappointment. Phryne suppressed a small laugh as she remembered that night. She certainly did. "But she can't stop it tomorrow, Miss" Jane declared proudly. Phryne rose an eyebrow and smiled. Due to all of her planning and nervousness about the wedding, the fact that she would actually be kissing Jack in front of Aunt P and their friends for the first time tomorrow had not actually occurred to her. She smiled cheekily.

"No, I suppose she can't" Phryne agreed gently, as her mind drifted back to the time they almost kissed that evening.

As Phryne considered their almost kiss during Christmas in July, she also found herself remembering the night where Aunt P interrupted them after they solved the case involving Sanderson and Fletcher and the missing girls. She could still hear Aunt P's formal, critical tone informing Jack that it was 'very late, inspector'. She smiled at the memory. As Phryne considered this she found herself considering precisely how much more intimate she and Jack had been than simply kissing, and that evidence of their intimacy would soon be apparent from the growing swell of her stomach, which already had a very small, easily concealable curve. However, her growing stomach would not be able to be concealed for long; although some of those closest to her were aware of her pregnancy, there were many who were not, some of whom she knew she would need to tell soon, possibly shortly after the wedding. Her stomach tightened at the concept, and she dispelled the concern immediately. She would deal with that later. Right now all she had to focus on was tomorrow.

"It's getting late, ladies" Phryne announced gently. "I think we should all have an early night" she added, the responsibility of her statement striking her. She'd never been an advocate of early nights, much less a partaker, but as the evening died down and the concept of her wedding and the impending announcement of her pregnancy struck her, she found that she needed some time alone to think. Dot, sensing Miss Phryne's concerns, walked towards Jane and placed a hand gently on her back.

"Come on, Jane. Miss Phryne's right" she said, her calm maternal voice causing Jane to turn towards her and nod. It had been an exhausting day and, although Jane would have liked to stay up for a bit longer with Miss Phryne, she too was aware of the lateness of the hour, and the need to sleep well before what she was certain would be a busy day. And so she nodded in agreement and turned towards Phryne, who was watching her with gentle eyes.

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" she said softly, as she leaned towards her guardian and held her in a warm embrace. Phryne returned the gesture and smiled.

"Goodnight, Jane" she replied warmly. "I'll see you in the morning." Jane smiled and rose from her seat, before saying goodnight to Dot and walking out of the parlour and towards the staircase. Dot sat down beside Phryne and waited until she heard Jane's footsteps reach the landing before she spoke.

"Are you alright, Miss?" she asked tenderly. Phryne turned towards her with bright eyes.

"Of course" she responded gently, clasping her companion's hand as she gave her a warm smile. "Thank you for staying over tonight, Dot" she said sincerely. Dot smiled and squeezed her hand in response.

"I can stay over whenever you need me to, Miss" she stated kindly. Phryne's eyes softened.

"I can't think what I must have done in a past life to deserve someone like you, Dot" Phryne said sincerely. "I must've been a Saint. Or at the very least a highly devout nun" she added. Dot smiled as she imagined Miss Phryne as a nun, quickly dismissing the notion. A Saint, on the other hand. The one who immediately entered Dot's head was Saint Nicole, the Saint one turned to when one lost a family member. Or maybe Saint Rita, who healed wounds? Miss Phryne tended to people during the war, and now her work focused on helping people, and healing both physical and emotional wounds. Or would she be Saint Juanita, perhaps? The Patron Saint of Forgotten People; that seemed appropriate for Miss Phryne. Dot quickly realised her blasphemy and shook it from her mind, as she turned towards Miss Phryne and met her gaze.

"It's going to be alright, Miss" she said gently, her voice low but confidence, in a tone that Phryne could imagine her using with Jane. "Everything is going to be alright." Dot spoke with such confidence that Phryne found herself calming slightly at her words, and a gentle smile played upon her lips.

"I know" she replied, as Dot squeezed her hand once more. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Dot smiled warmly at her, as Phryne rose from her seat and removed her hand from Dot's. "Sleep well, Dot" she said kindly.

"You too, Miss" she replied, watching as Miss Phryne walked across the parlour and into the corridor, her stunning red dress disappearing up the staircase.

Phryne walked slowly up the stairs and across the landing to her bedroom, opening the door tiredly and stepping inside. As soon as she closed the door behind her her eyes were drawn to her wedding dress, which was hanging up on the door of her wardrobe. She walked towards it, her eyes drifting over the fabric and the beading, which caught the light from the bedside lamps and shone in the dim room. Phryne reached out and captured the material in her fingertips, stroking it and feeling the soft, expensive fabric gently brushing against her skin. She remembered what it felt like when she wore it, how nervous and exhilarated she felt in equal measure when she was wrapped in that stunning fabric, her body wreathed in gold. Phryne ran her fingers down the fabric before letting go of the dress and looking up at it once more. It was beautiful. She felt her heart race with excitement, as nervousness slowly crept into her very being, spreading throughout her body. But her heart still raced with excitement. Phryne inhaled deeply and headed into the bathroom.

Phryne bathed for almost half an hour, the water soothing her and calming her anxiety as it always did, and relaxing her muscles to such an extent that she forced herself to get out of the bath lest she fell asleep where she was. She dried herself slowly and changed into a white silk nightdress, wrapping her white and silver robe around her as she walked tiredly into her bedroom. She looked up at her dress once more, a tired smile playing on her lips, as she headed towards her bed and got beneath the sheets. As Phryne lay down she found herself experiencing anxiety familiar to that she felt on the evening before her appointment with Mac. She inhaled deeply and attempted to force the feelings aside, before opening her eyes and turning off the lights, and laying her head upon the pillow with conviction. Phryne stared at the window for what felt like an eternity, staring up at the stars in the black sky as her mind raced with thoughts and concerns. She stared out of the window and thought for almost an hour, before the anxiety she was experiencing slowly began to lose its hold upon her, and she was finally claimed by sleep.

As she opened her eyes many hours later, Phryne was surprised to find that light was already shining in through the window, indicating that it was the (very) early morning. Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position and reached for her watch, finding herself feeling suddenly very awake, as her eyes befell the face of the watch which declared it was currently half-past six. Phryne stared at the watch for a few moments, before exhaling slowly and staring across the room, her eyes befalling her wedding dress. _Four and a half hours_ , she thought, the realisation causing her anxiety to increase. Before she had a chance to consider the matter further, Phryne found herself experiencing a familiar wave of nausea, and she quickly threw aside her sheets and ran into the bathroom, where she reached the toilet just in time to be incredibly sick.

As soon as her most recent wave of nausea had concluded, Phryne rose to her feet and leaned against the wall as she attempted to gain control of her laboured breathing. She rose her head and exhaled deeply, before rubbing her head and walking towards the sink, where she splashed her face with cool water and began to brush her teeth. Phryne found herself wondering whether her sickness was due to her condition or her nerves, and found herself believing that it was most likely an unfortunately timed combination of the two. She just hoped it would not continue for the next few hours; as surprised as Aunt P had been to discover that Phryne and Jack would not be having a church wedding, the prospect of her niece vomiting during the service would be particularly horrifying. Phryne pushed the idea aside and splashed her face with cold water once more, before looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale, her lips a light shade of pink, but her eyes were bright and alert, and she found herself feeling very awake, her body having banished all remaining remnants of tiredness. It was a couple hours before she would need to begin to get ready, and she found that she was feeling rather restless, and so decided to undertake a soothing activity which always managed to calm her nerves.

Phryne picked up a fresh towel and carried it into her bedroom, placing it on her unmade bed and stripping her silk nightwear from her body, which she tossed casually aside. Phryne then changed into her red bathing suit, putting on a cotton dress and sandals, before heading towards her dressing table. She removed some stationary from the right-hand drawer and wrote a brief note to Dot explaining where she was, placing it in the middle of her bed as she picked up her towel and walked out of the room.

Phryne walked briskly to the beach, greeting the milkman warmly as she met him in the street, as the light spray of sand in the air and sound of the gulls crying out overhead greeted her as she stepped onto the beach. Phryne stared at the ocean, watching intently as the gentle waves crashed onto the foreshore, filling her with a feeling akin to relief. Phryne dropped her towel and her bag onto the ground before pulling her dress over her head, kicking off her shoes and running towards the sea, wading through the water until it was up to her chest, before she began to swim in the warm, peaceful ocean.

After swimming for twenty minutes or so, Phryne turned onto her back and simply floated on top of the water, staring up at the cloudless sky. She remembered the blackness of the sky the night before, the brightness of the countless stars, the shooting star which shot across it. Phryne stared up at the sky and extended her arms through the water, as she lay perfectly still atop the now calm waters, which held her gently in their embrace. After a few minutes of contemplation about the day ahead, she drew her hands through the water once more, the water drifting gently across her skin, like a loving caress. She was reminded of the feeling of Jack's hands upon her; his hand placed reassuringly on her lower back or capturing her hand, gestures he had adopted with her from shortly after the time when they first met. But since the development in their relationship, and particularly following her return to Australia, his touches had become more frequent, braver, intimate. Phryne found herself considering the sensation of his fingers drifting down her bare skin, his hands upon her waist, drawing her towards him, their lips meeting as her hand drifted up his neck and drew him deeper into her. Her breath hitched, and Phryne found herself wondering what Jack was doing now, at his hour. She was certain that he'd be awake, he was an incredibly early rise (and seemed to manage doing so without rousing her, which was nothing short of miraculous), but what would he be doing now? What was he thinking? Was he feeling as she did, that curious combination of fear and exhilaration, which was shooting through her body like lightning, reminding her of how she felt when she flew a plane, worked in intelligence, and was informed of the size of her baby? Perhaps. Who knows? But whatever he was doing, or thinking, she hoped that he would be feeling as calm as she was now that she had swam in the ocean, which soothed her anxiety and calmed her notably; so much so, in fact, that she had quite lost track of time. Phryne opened her eyes and inhaled deeply, before turning back onto her front and swimming back towards the foreshore, where the sound of delivery boys on bicycles and horse-drawn carts with various produce announced the passing of the morning.

Phryne stepped out of the water and walked towards her possessions, picking up the towel and quickly drying her hair and her body, before shaking the sand from her dress and pulling the garment over her head. She picked up her bag and shoes and carried them across the beach with her damp towel, as the hot sand burned her cold feet. Phryne walked slowly across the beach, along the pavement and across the road to her house. She closed the gate behind her and walked towards her house, her heart racing in her chest in anticipation of her morning preparations and the day ahead. She had just bent down to pick up the milk (which was proving rather difficult considering the amount of items she was currently holding), when Mr Butler opened the door and looked down at her with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher" he said warmly. "Please, allow me" he added, before picking up the milk and relieving her of her towel.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied, smiling up at him as she brushed her damp hair behind her ear and walked into the house.

"How was the water this morning, Miss?" he asked conversationally.

"Warm and soothing, Mr B" she breathed. "As divine as ever." Mr Butler smiled in acknowledgement; it was a well-known fact that Miss Phryne liked to swim when she was nervous, and she always returned to the house in a more content manner than when she had left it. "Is anyone else awake?" Phryne asked, feeling slightly nervous at the prospect.

"Miss Dorothy is awake, Miss" Mr B replied promptly. "Though I haven't seen Miss Jane yet." Phryne nodded as she put her bag down upon the table by the coat stand.

"She usually reads in her room for an hour or so after rising, so that's not surprising" she commented absently, as she adjusted her hold on her shoes. "I'll be in my room if you need me, Mr B" she added pleasantly, as she walked past him.

Phryne walked into her room and found that her note had disappeared, her silk nightclothes picked up, and her bed made. She gently closed the door behind her, placing her shoes beside the wardrobe and pulling her dress over her head as she walked into the bathroom and placing it in the wicker laundry basket in the corner, before drawing herself a bath. She filled the hot water with her favourite bath salts and sat on the edge of the bath, drawing her hand through the water and watching as it became cloudy, the expensive scent drifting towards her with the warm vapours. Phryne removed her bathing costume and turned off the taps, before slowly getting into the bath and immersing herself in the hot, heavenly-scented water, and submerging herself completely.

Phryne remained beneath the water for almost a minute, before sitting up and allowing the hot liquid to stream down her pale skin, bathing her in warmth and expensive scent. She brushed her wet hair from her face and washed herself, covering herself in rose-scented soap and hot water, as she washed the salt and sand from her body, bathing her skin in a soft, thick lather of French soap. Ten minutes later there was a familiar knock at the door, prompting Phryne to permit entrance to her companion, who walked slowly through the room and into the bathroom.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot greeted pleasantly, her kind brown eyes fixing themselves upon Phryne. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes thank you, Dot" Phryne replied amiably, facing her companion with bright eyes, as she used her washing cloth to wash the remaining soap from her forearm. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight, Miss" she responded, watching as Phryne's hand stilled for a moment over her arm, before continuing its ministrations. "We have plenty of time though, Miss" she assured her, "your aunt and Dr Macmillan aren't due to arrive for another couple of hours, and we don't need to leave until half-past ten" she added. Phryne nodded absently.

"Is Jane awake yet?" she asked, looking up at Dot with her bright, intelligent eyes.

"I believe so, Miss" Dot replied. "I heard her moving around in her room a short while ago." Phryne nodded once more, before leaning forward and pulling the plug and rising. Dot picked up a fresh towel and handed it to her as she turned around.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said warmly, wrapping it around her as she stepped out of the tub and onto the bathmat. Dot smiled in response, before picking up a smaller towel and following her into her bedroom.

Phryne quickly dried herself and picked up her silver and white robe, securing it around herself as she sat on the chair before the dressing table. Dot, who could sense Phryne's anxiety, began talking about the work she and Hugh had done to their garden, her sister's husband's promotion, and the weekend the next month when she would be looking after her nieces. Phryne listened attentively and spoke confidently as Dot dried and brushed her hair, laughing as her companion recounted the tale of how her youngest niece Erica (who was three) managed to cover herself in her sister's make-up, resulting in her rushing excitedly towards Dot's mother, who shrieked in outrage and proclaimed that she looked like "a carnival act who had applied their make up one handed in the dark". The image of Dot's strict and religious mother facing the cheeky child amused Phryne greatly, and she was smiling as she applied her make-up. As a young child Phryne had lived in poverty and had witnessed her father's drunkenness and brawls with neighbours, and could remember very clearly having to be careful when walking through the house early in the morning lest there should be a broken bottle upon the floor which was not shown by the dim light of the room. There were far greater things to be concerned about regarding children than a few minutes' play with some cosmetics.

"She was only having a bit of fun" Phryne said gently, as she applied another layer of powder, "there's no harm in her playing with the make-up, there are far more dangerous things a child could do. And surely it could be viewed as a great complement that Erica wanted to make herself look like her mother" she added, as she powdered her right cheek. The words struck a chord and her hand stilled upon her cheek for a moment, as she stared into the mirror, and found herself wondering whether her own child would play with her cosmetics; would it be a mischievous act in the name of fun? Or would they, perhaps, be attempting to emulate her? The thought frightened her. Dot, who was gathering the jewellery that her employer would be wearing that day, noticed this and looked up towards her. Phryne inhaled deeply and finished powdering her face, before blending two shades of eyeshadow and beginning to apply it, as she stared at her striking green eyes in the mirror.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively.

"Yes, Dot, of course" Phryne replied amiably. "I was just wondering if it may be necessary for me to move my more expensive cosmetics to a more secure location one day" she added gently, as she put down her eyeshadow and picked up her kohl pencil. Dot smiled gently at her.

"I think that would be a good idea, Miss" she said gently. Phryne smiled. "And you can't leave your daggers lying around either" she added tentatively. "Or your gun." Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Locked drawers and secure cabinets it is" she said calmly, before leaning forward towards the mirror and continuing to apply her make-up. She had, of course, already considered the matter of her weapons, which would need to be locked away securely the moment the child was born. But she found that she was constantly being reminded of or encountering other factors and considerations which had not previously entered her mind, and once more her ignorance and unpreparedness frightened her. Dot watched her for a few moments in respectful silence.

"I know it seems like a lot, Miss" Dot said gently, having realised Miss Phryne's concerns and deciding to address the matter directly, "but we'll manage" she stated with conviction. Phryne, who had just finished applying kohl to both eyes, lowered the pencil and turned towards Dot.

"I know" she replied gently, her voice low and tender. She seemed uncertain. Dot watched as Phryne turned back towards the mirror, picking up her mascara and applying it, just as an excited knock was tapped upon the door. Phryne smiled.

"Come in, Jane" she called, lowering her mascara and leaning back from the mirror, as she turned towards the door to face her ward.

Jane came into the room in light blue pyjamas, a broad smile on her face. She was practically bouncing with each step and Phryne could not help but smile. She rose from her seat and walked to meet her, embracing her as they met beside her bed, wrapping her arms around her and stroking her long hair tenderly. Dot watched the scene with a warm expression, as Jane gently leaned back and looked up at Miss Phryne with adoration.

"Are you excited, Miss Phryne?" she asked. Phryne smiled and stroked her face.

"Very" she responded, her voice confident and sincere. "Are you?" Jane nodded in response. Phryne leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Can I watch you get ready?" she asked.

"Of course" she said, gesturing to the bed, before taking up her previous position on the chair, as Dot selected the intricately designed golden headpiece which Miss Phryne had selected and began to arrange it accordingly. It was a beautiful golden feather made from gold, intricately designed and absolutely captivating. She arranged it on Miss Phryne's head and smiled at the result, which Phryne thanked her for. She hadn't tried the hairpiece on with the gown yet, but the shades of gold were almost identical, and she absolutely adored the piece. She picked it up in Paris many years ago, but had never found an occasion to wear it. Until now.

"Are you scared, Miss?" Jane asked suddenly, the question drawing Phryne's attention from her reflection and towards the ward. Dot's eyes widened at the direct nature of the question, which was customary of some enquiries made by Jane; she was a highly intelligent young woman with a scientific mind, which meant that she would, on occasion, ask rather blunt questions which may not be socially conventional. But nor, Dot thought with relief, was Miss Phryne, who bore such questions well. But considering how nervous she was, she hoped this was not be an exception.

"Yes" Phryne replied candidly, her eyes meeting her ward's. "The prospect of doing something new and important is always frightening" she said gently, "whilst fear is important, it isn't necessarily a bad thing" she assured her. "It certainly doesn't mean that I'm uncertain about the wedding, because I'm not" she explained. "In fact, despite all the things I'm afraid of, the prospect of marrying Jack is something that I have no reservations about whatsoever" she said gently. Jane considered the information and nodded.

"It must be scary, though" Jane continued, meeting Phryne's gaze with her own keen but slightly nervous eyes, "signing a contract saying that you want to be in someone's life for the rest of your own" she added. Dot was about to interject, but Phryne spoke first.

"Yes, it is" Phryne replied honestly, "but as I said, it doesn't mean that I doubt the decision, because I don't" she stated gently. "The last time I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone was when I asked you to stay with me" she said, her eyes holding the gaze of her ward, "and I consider that to be one of the best decisions I ever made" she added warmly.

Jane, who had been listening attentively and with great interest, felt her eyes well up with Miss Phryne's statement. She lowered her head slightly and nodded, before looking up at her guardian with bright eyes which shone with tears. Miss Phryne rose from her seat and sat beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm across her back and holding her close, as Jane looked up at her with loving eyes.

"Really?" she asked, still not finding herself quite able to believe it. Phryne nodded.

"Really" she affirmed, as she drew Jane close and pressed a kiss upon her forehead. Dot watched the scene before her with a relieved smile.

Before anyone could speak there was a knock at the door, and Phryne turned her head and called for Mr Butler to enter.

"Apologies, Miss" Mr B stated as he opened the door a few inches, "I have prepared an early breakfast should you care for it" he said gently.

"Thank you, Mr B, that's very thoughtful" Phryne stated, before turning back to Jane. "Why don't you go downstairs and have some breakfast?" she said gently. "Then we'll have about an hour to get ready before Mac and Aunt P arrive" she added, the knowledge causing her to feel exhilarated and terrified in equal measure. Jane seemed about to protest but then decided not to, and nodded in agreement, rising from beside Miss Phryne and walking downstairs with Mr Butler. Phryne remained sitting on the bed for a few moments, apparently lost in thought, before rising and heading back towards the dressing table.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat, Miss?" Dot asked gently.

"I'm fine, thank you, Dot" Phryne replied politely, as she selected her lipstick and began to apply it. Dot watched her for a moment.

"Are you sure you can't manage just a little something, Miss?" Dot ventured. "I wouldn't want you to faint as you walk down the aisle."

"I've never fainted in my life, Dot" Phryne replied proudly, "and I don't intend to start now" she added cheekily. She may have collapsed on occasion due to being forced to consume a strong sedative or being assaulted by a heavy-set thug, but she had never fainted. Ever. Phryne Fisher did not faint. As she considered this, she remembered how unwell she felt in the morgue, where she almost did collapse. Although Phryne Fisher did not faint, Phryne Fisher had also never been pregnant before. She finished applying her lipstick and put it back down upon the table."

"Perhaps I'll just get a croissant" she said, rising from her seat.

"I can get that for you, Miss" Dot said, moving away from the table.

"No, Dot, don't worry. I'll bring us a breakfast tray, we can share it" she declared, before placing her hand on her companion's arm and guiding her towards the doorway. "Why don't you bring your things into my room and start getting ready? My dressing table and personal items are at your disposal" she said, before stroking her arm and heading down the stairs. Dot watched her for a few moments until she disappeared from sight, before smiling gently to herself and heading towards her own room.

Phryne arrived back in her room a few minutes later, carrying a silver salver with two glasses of orange juice, some fruit, a selection of pastries and some homemade strawberry jam. As she entered the bedroom she found Dot standing by her tall mirror, wearing her beautiful light pink dress. It was made from art silk and fitted Dot perfectly, coming in at the waist an accentuating her curves. Dot had also arranged her hair in a neat, formal up-do which made her look youthful and refined. She looked incredible.

"Dot, you look beautiful" Phryne breathed, placing the tray down on her bedside table and approaching her companion. She had seen the dress before, but she had not seen Dot wearing it. Dot blushed.

"Thank you, Miss" she replied gently. Phryne smiled.

"I have something for you" Phryne said gently, before walking over to her dressing table. She opened the right-hand drawer and removed a small black case, opening it and revealing a delicate and modest golden tiara shrouded in white tissue paper. Dot's eyes widened as Phryne lifted it out of its case and carried it towards her.

"No, Miss, I couldn't possibly… it's too much…" Dot stammered, as Phryne walked up to her and stopped just in front of her.

"Not at all, Dot" Phryne said warmly. "I bought one for Jane too" she explained, "and Janey" she added gently. "They are my gift to you; to thank you, for being with me today, for all of your help and support, for your canonisation-worthy patience" she added, causing Dot to stifle a small laugh, "for everything" she added gently. "They aren't too 'showy', see?" she added kindly, showing her companion the dainty piece, which was a modest golden tiara with roses entwined around the band. "If you don't feel comfortable wearing it then I'd understand, and that's fine" Phryne assured her warmly. "But it really is the least I could do for you" she added. "I saw a grander one which I would have loved to buy you, but I thought you'd find it too much" she explained. Dot smiled gently at her, and appeared to be considering the matter. She chewed her bottom lip.

"Are you sure, Miss?" she asked nervously. Phryne smiled and stepped towards her.

"Quite sure, Dot" she responded gently, before placing the tiara on her head and securing it in place. "There" she smiled, before placing her hands on Dot's back and arm and leading her towards the mirror by her dressing table, "perfect" she smiled.

Dot looked at herself in the mirror stared at the tiara; although it was gold, intricately designed and undoubtedly very expensive, it was modest and it not too showy at all. It seemed to complement the colour of her hair, and it fit beautifully upon her head. It was also a gift from Miss Phryne. Although she felt conflicted about accepting what was certainly a very expensive present, this was a special occasion, and Miss Phryne had bought identical ones for her ward and her late sister. As she looked at herself and her employer's reflections in the mirror, side by side, she considered how it should be Janey here with Miss Phryne right now, sharing the excitement, discussing her fears, celebrating the lady detective's latest adventure. But Janey couldn't wear the tiara, she couldn't attend the wedding, she couldn't stand by Miss Phryne's side. But Dot could.

"It's beautiful, Miss" Dot said gently, turning towards Phryne with a gentle expression. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Phryne stroked her arm.

"You are most welcome" she replied warmly, before capturing her hand, squeezing it gently, and walking back towards the dressing table.

Phryne watched as Dot looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the tiara carefully upon her head whilst attempting to touch it as little as possible, as though she was afraid she would break it. Phryne smiled gently at the scene, before turning her attention back towards her dressing table. She opened the drawer once more, removing the black case containing Jane's tiara, before reaching towards the back and removing the silver case which contained the photographs of herself and Janey. She opened it and looked inside for a few moments, her eyes meeting her sister's, as she ran her finger tenderly down her sister's face, which was protected by glass. As she stared at the image before her, Phryne found herself imagining what her sister would look like now, what she would have thought about the tiara, what dress she would have chosen. Phryne felt her stomach tighten almost painfully, and she inhaled sharply, before kissing the glass in front of the photograph and closing the case, which she slipped into the golden clutch bag on the table, which held the case without issue.

A few moments later Dot walked towards the silver salver which was on the bedside table further from Phryne. She carried the tray towards her employer, placing it on the table beside her. Phryne thanked her, before picking up a glass of orange juice and taking a few tentative sips, and nibbling on a croissant. Although she was nervous, she was feeling notably hungry (which was unusual for her at such an hour), but she did not wish to eat too quickly and risk becoming unwell again. So she placed her croissant on a plate and tore small pieces off it, placing the soft pastry into her mouth. Phryne only managed to eat half of the croissant before noticing the time and realising that it was quarter-part nine, causing her anxiety to return to her, causing her to feel slightly nauseous. She rose from the dressing table and walked towards the window, opening it further and breathing some of the French morning air, as Dot stepped up behind her with her underclothes and chemise.

"Miss?" she asked gently, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "Are you ready?" Phryne inhaled deeply and smiled gently in response.

When Jane arrived five minutes later Phryne had put on her underclothes, stockings and chemise, and wrapped her white and silk robe back around her body as she opened the door to her ward, who was now dressed in her own light purple gown with matching shoes.

"You look beautiful, Jane" Phryne said gently, cupping her ward's cheek as she did so. "Come over here, darling. I have something for you" she explained, as she led her towards the dressing table.

Phryne picked up the black case and handed it to Jane, who appeared confused at the fact that she was being given a gift. She opened the case and looked inside, her eyes widening at the beautiful tiara which shone up at her. She looked up at Phryne with her mouth agape.

"I bought one for you, one for Dot and one for Janey" Phryne explained gently. "It's just a small token of my gratitude, for sharing this day with me" she explained kindly. "I hope you like it" she added. Jane, who was blushing more than Dot had, lowered her eyes.

"It's lovely, Miss" she said, her voice low and slightly breathless, as she gazed at the item in awe. Phryne saw the precise moment when the amount the item must have cost began to play on Jane's mind. "But are you sure it's not too-"

"No" Phryne said with conviction, before placing her hand on her ward's arm and centre back and guiding her towards the dressing table. "Why don't you sit down and let Dot do your hair for you, then you can try on the tiara and see if you like it" she said gently. "As I said to Dot, I would understand perfectly if you don't feel comfortable wearing it" Phryne said gently. "So if you don't, please don't worry, it's fine" she stated confidently. "Alright?" Jane looked up at Phryne.

"I love it, Miss Phryne" she declared. "Of course I'll wear it." Phryne's eyes softened and she looked down at her ward with a tender expression, before stroking her cheek.

"Only if you're certain, Jane" she said gently, as her ward sat down in front of the mirror and Dot moved behind her. "I'm just going to get dressed, I shan't be a moment."

"Do you need a hand, Miss?" Dot asked, turning around to face Phryne just as she removed the gown from the wardrobe and stepped behind her screen.

"No thank you, Dot. I'll be fine" she said warmly, before disappearing behind the screen with her dress.

Phryne hung the dress up on the edge of the screen, running her hands down the material and smiling gently as the smooth fabric caressed her skin. Her fingers fell from the bottom of the floor length gown and she looked up at it once more, before inhaling deeply and then releasing a long breath. Phryne untied her robe and removed it, casting it onto the floor as she put on her shoes. As she stood up straight once more she glanced down at her chemise, which drifted lightly over her abdomen, revealing nothing of the slight swell she knew existed beneath. Phryne felt a brief pang at regret at this, and pulled the material tighter against her stomach until it clung tightly to the base of her abdomen, defining the small curve. Phryne stared at herself curiously, placing her hand gently beneath her slightly swollen abdomen just as Jack had done a couple of days before. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of his touch upon her, his hand cradling the tiny swell to her stomach protectively, his fingers exploring her changing form. _That's incredible_ , he'd told her, his eyes alight with warmth and awe, _you're incredible_. Phryne inhaled sharply and slowly removed her hand from her stomach, before looking back up at the gown, which was displayed beautifully before her. Phryne stifled a small laugh as she resolved that she refused to be intimidated by couture (not even the coveted gowns of Madame Fleuri), and removed the dress from its hanger, before staring down at it for a few moments, tracing the intricate detailing with her fingertips, stroking the fabric, feeling the silk ribbon across the waist. It was beautiful, stunning, the most incredible gown she had ever worn. And it was terrifying. Phryne exhaled once more as the sound of Jane and Dot's chatter and laughter drifted towards her, calming her instantly and causing her to smile. She then turned back to the gown, facing it defiantly, and taking a deep breath.

A few minutes later Dot heard Jane gasp, and found the young woman staring open-mouthed into the mirror. For a moment she thought she might have pulled her hair, and was about to apologise, when she caught sight of Miss Phryne in the reflection. Dot and Jane both turned around immediately to face her, their eyes wide, their mouths slightly agape. Phryne looked beautiful. The dress was light gold, a perfect blend of gold and ivory, which was supported by lighter gold material which rested on Phryne's collar, almost reaching her shoulders; the top of the dress had a sweetheart neckline and was fitted, and it came in at the waist to complement Phryne's slender frame. There was lace detailing and delicate beadwork around the bust, which was subtle and delicate, and indescribably sublime. An light gold, almost ivory coloured ribbon was secured around the waist, making it appear narrower, and the gown itself floated elegantly over her hips, highlighting her curves in soft, golden material which fell to the floor. Phryne was so struck by their expressions that she stopped in her tracks. She was used to people turning towards her when she entered a room, but she had never seen such an expression on the faces of those she was closest to – those who had seen her in innumerable gowns. She looked from one face to the other, her eyes darting between her statue-like companions. Before she could speak, Dot put the hairbrush and clips she was holding onto the table and walked towards her.

"Miss, you…" she began, her words trailing off as she approached her employer. Phryne looked at her with nervous expectancy. "You look absolutely beautiful, Miss" she stated, her voice slightly breathless and touched with emotion. Phryne felt her heart tighten.

"Dot, dear" she breathed, taking her companion's hands. Dot inhaled deeply and composed herself. Phryne was about to speak again when Jane rose from the chair, her long her drifting down past her shoulders, some of it clipped up and woven around the tiara. She looked beautiful, like a Renaissance painting or the depiction of a woman from a poem by Keats.

"You look stunning, Miss Phryne" Jane stated emphatically, her voice low and other-worldly.

"Thank you, Jane" she said warmly, as the girl stood before her and stared at the dress. "Thank you, Dot" she added, turning towards her companion with a smile.

"This dress is incredible" Jane commented, putting her hands gently upon the material, as though worried it might tear. "And it fits you perfectly" she added.

"It does now" Phryne replied lightly, "after it was taken out."

"Taken out?" asked Jane, looking up at her with interest. "You mean around here?" she asked, putting her hands on Phryne's waist and looking down at her abdomen with an analytical expression.

"Jane" Dot said cautiously, taking a step towards her.

"Indeed" Phryne responded, offering Dot a reassuring expression.

"So, the dress needed to be taken out because of your growing abdomen" Jane stated, looking up at Phryne with interested eyes; it was an expression Phryne recognised from when Jane was reading something which she found particularly engaging. "How much did it have to be taken out by?" she asked curiously.

"Just an inch or so" Phryne said, looking down at the dress.

"Did it feel tight?" Jane asked. Phryne looked up at her. "Around here, I mean" she added, gesturing towards her abdomen.

"Only a little" Phryne replied gently. Jane looked up at her and nodded.

"Do you… feel different, Miss Phryne?" she asked gently, her curiosity overcoming her.

Phryne looked at Jane for a moment, recognising not only the medical curiosity, but the familial one too. Phryne took a step towards her and placed her hands over her own, lowering Jane's left one slightly, before guiding her right one to the base of her abdomen. Although the dress was fitted, and her small waist accentuated by a light gold ribbon, the material of the dress drifted effortlessly over her abdomen, highlighting it's slenderness but not clinging to her. As Phryne applied gentle pressure to Jane's hand, she enabled her ward to feel the firm curve at the base of her abdomen, which was concealed beneath the material of her gown, but could be felt when searched for. As Jane's hand rested upon the slight swell of Phryne's stomach, the lady detective observed how the curve could only be observed by pulling the material very tightly to her abdomen. She was drawn from her thoughts by Jane, who suddenly looked up at her with eyes alight with interest.

"That's incredible, Miss Phryne" she said gently, returning her eyes to her abdomen before she could respond. "Have you noticed how firm it feels?" she asked. A small smile played on Phryne's lips.

"I have" she confirmed gently, watching as the girl ran her hand along the base of her abdomen and then cautiously a little further up her stomach.

Phryne had initially been very conscious of her stomach since discovering her pregnancy. She remembered being absolutely terrified when Mac had first examined her, and had gripped the edge of the table tightly as her hands explored her flat stomach; until Jack, who sensed her anxiety, clasped her hand tightly and stood a little closer to her, which calmed her slightly. She had still been very conscious of her abdomen in the weeks that followed, but something which had happened just after she had informed Jack of her pregnancy made her feel more comfortable and less afraid. After she had been attacked by Della, Jack had come into the cellar and rushed towards her, putting his hands on her waist and ensuring she was alright. When it was clear that she was unharmed, Jack's hand travelled instinctively towards her stomach, where it rested, for only a few moments. It was mere seconds that his hand was placed upon her, but from the moment of contact Phryne felt as though his touch warmed her entire body, down to the depths of her soul. She felt calm, protected, and almost weightless, as Jack's loving gesture broke down the barriers which her mind had created which had driven a wedge between her mind and her body. But in those few moments the barriers crumbled and became ashes, and she felt nothing but absolute certainty that Jack would protect this baby, their baby, no matter what. At her next appointment with Mac she felt a moment of anxiety as her blouse was undone and her cool hands were placed upon her, but it disappeared within moments. And ever since discovering the slight curve to her abdomen, which had initially panicked her and made her feel very afraid, she quickly found her anxiety overtaken by excitement, and she wanted confirmation that what she had found was real, it was there, that she wasn't simply imagining it. She wanted to share it with someone, but not just with anyone; she wanted to share it with Jack. And she had. She would never forget the light in his eyes, the warmth of his expression, the loving way which he cradled the barely noticeable curve to the base of her abdomen with his strong, protective hand. And now Jane, who she loved dearly and beyond measure, was doing the same. And she was comfortable with that, she was fine. And for a moment, she allowed herself to be excited.

"Did you know that your uterus will continue to expand throughout your pregnancy?" Jane asked gently, her voice causing Phryne to tear herself away from her thoughts and turn towards her. "It will eventually lead to your internal organs shifting inside your body" she explained. Phryne inhaled sharply. "But only until the baby's born" Jane assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding and turned towards Dot, who looked increasingly nervous.

"Jane, it's half past nine" Dot explained, "we really need to finish getting Miss Phryne ready" she said kindly. Jane nodded in agreement, removing her warm hands from Phryne's abdomen and clasping her hand, as she guided her towards the dressing table.

Phryne sat down at the table as Dot passed her her jewellery. She put on her engagement ring and the Claddagh ring which Jack had bought for her, as Dot helped her to put on a gold and white pearl necklace, which matched her outfit and hair piece perfectly. Phryne then reached for the small case containing the golden bracelet that her mother had sent her, which she opened, a small, whimsical smile playing on her lips as she saw the dainty item once more.

"That's lovely, Miss Phryne" Jane stated, watching as Phryne removed it from the box.

"It belonged to my grandmother, who passed it on to my mother" Phryne explained gently, as she handled the delicate bracelet in her hands. "My mother adores it, and she upset that she was unable to make it today, so she gave it to me so that a piece of her would be here. She sent it to me from Italy" she explained. Jane smiled.

"That was very kind" she observed, as Phryne attempted to put it on. "It must be very old" she stated.

"I believe it was made in the 1860s, if memory serves" Phryne responded, as she secured it around her slender wrist, "my grandfather had it made for my grandmother as an engagement present."

"Something old" murmured Jane. Phryne looked up at her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked gently.

"Something old" Jane repeated, meeting her gaze. "You know, like the rhyme?" she added. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Phryne smiled up at Jane and laughed gently.

"You know I'm hardly one for tradition" she teased.

"Not even this one tradition?" Jane asked. Phryne smiled, and listened attentively. She was amused by Jane's interest in such a matter. "We wouldn't have to tell anyone" she said quietly. "No one would have to know that Miss Phryne Fisher adhered to a tradition."

"Well that is a relief" Phryne replied lightly, meeting Jane's gaze. Her intelligent eyes were alight and she was staring at her with keen interest. "You really mean it, don't you?" she asked gently. Jane's eyes met Phryne's.

"It could be fun, Miss" she reasoned. Phryne smiled at the utterance of that word. Jane was indeed a quick learner.

"You know how I can never resist having some fun" she said with a wicked smile. "Very well, Jane" she breathed, as the girl smiled in delight. Dot was grinning beside Phryne, who was intensely amused by the scene. "So, I have something old, what next?"

"Something new, Miss" Dot returned. Phryne considered the matter for a moment.

"The baby" she said gently. Dot blinked.

"I'm sorry, Miss?" she asked.

"The baby" Phryne repeated, meeting her gaze. "The baby is new, isn't it?" she reasoned. "All seven centimetres of it" she added, nervousness entering her tone. "It's my wedding day, Dot, everything's new" she explained. "My dress, some of my jewellery, my shoes…" she continued. "But new life, on the other hand" she said, lowering her eyes from her companion's, "that's something infinitely more meaningful which I can apply to this tradition" she added, attempting to sound casual. Dot looked at her with warm eyes.

"Of course, Miss" she explained. Jane nodded.

"So we have something old and something new" Jane declared. "What about something borrowed?" They considered this matter for a moment, before Dot reached into her hair and removed something.

"This" she explained, holding a small item out in front of Phryne. It was a delicate hairpin, about three inches in length, of a colour between brass and light gold. It was a long piece of metal which had a Victorian looking design upon the end, an intricate design of lines and swirls. It was charming. "It belonged to my Aunt Hattie" Dot explained. "She was a lady's maid to a rich lady up in Yarra in the 1890s. Mrs Timson, I think. She was very fond of my aunt, who saved one of her sons after he fell of a horse" she continued. "When Aunt Hattie left her service to get married she gave her some gifts, including this, and told her to wear it on her wedding day, as she had worn it on hers" she explained. "My Aunt wore it on her wedding day and then gave it to me before she died" she stated, "and I married it when I married Hugh."

Phryne listened attentively to the story and smiled gently as Dot proudly presented the item, which was so full of history and sentiment. The prospect of accepting it, even for just one day, made her feel guilty.

"Dot, dear, it's far too precious" Phryne said gently. "I couldn't possibly-"

"Of course you could, Miss" she explained, stepping forward confidently and arranging the pin beside Phryne's own hair piece. "See?" she said, as Phryne looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It looks lovely" she remarked. Phryne smiled.

"It does" she said gently, as she turned towards her companion. "Are you quite certain, Dot?"

"Yes, Miss" Dot replied immediately, Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she responded. Dot watched her with warm eyes.

"So now we just need something blue" Jane observed. Phryne swallowed hard and opened the right-hand drawer of her dressing table.

"I have something blue" she said gently. Dot and Jane watched as Phryne reached into the drawer and removed a small black leather pouch, which she unfastened slowly, and drew from it two light blue ribbons. "These were Janey's" she explained, as Dot and Jane looked at her and listened respectfully. Phryne stared at the ribbons for a few moments, threading them through her fingers, before gathering them with great care in her hands. "Would you both come downstairs with me for a moment?" she asked. "There's something I have to do".

"Of course, Miss" Dot replied gently.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" added Jane. Phryne smiled solemnly and nodded, before leading them both out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Phryne lifted the material of her dress as she led Dot and Jane down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mr Butler was preparing a tray for the arrival of Dr Macmillan and Mrs Stanley. Mr Butler was wearing his smartest black three piece suit and black and white tie, and shoes which shone almost as brightly as the diamonds on Phryne's hairpiece. Upon hearing her enter Mr Butler turned around to face her, and his usual composed and un-breachable mask of butler perfection slipped slightly, as his professional expression fell for a moment, and he smiled warmly at Phryne, his eyes alight, as he beamed with an almost paternal pride.

"You look wonderful, Miss Fisher" he stated with conviction, smiling up at Phryne as she walked in. She smiled gently back at him as she played nervously with the ribbons.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said sincerely, her voice warm and gentle, as she walked towards him. Mr Butler smiled as Phryne leaned up to him and kissed him on the cheek, before leading Dot and Jane into the garden. As she walked past the sink she reached onto the side, picking up a pair of scissors, and holding them by her side. Jane smiled slightly as she met eyes with Mr Butler who, she was quite certain, was blushing.

Phryne walked into the garden and stood perfectly still for a moment, as the warm morning air drifted over her skin, and the scents of the dozens of different flowers which bloomed in her garden danced in the air.

"I thought it would be nice if we chose the flowers ourselves, from the garden" Phryne explained, as Dot and Jane walked towards her and stood by her side. "You can pick whatever combination you wish, and it would be personal to you" she explained. "There are many ribbons in your sewing box, I'm sure, Dot?" Phryne asked. Dot nodded in agreement, her eyes watching Phryne with a kind expression, as she rose the blue ribbons she held between her fingertips. "I already have mine" she explained.

Dot and Jane watched as Phryne walked through the garden in her resplendent gold dress, which she held up off the dry ground, as she headed towards the roses. Jane walked towards the orchids and began to pick and arrange her own bouquet, as Dot watched Phryne pick the white and yellow roses at the end of the garden. A gentle smile played on her lips as she considered what Miss Phryne's couturier, Madame Fleuri, would think if she saw what she was doing in that beautiful gown! The ground was dry and well-kept, and Miss Phryne was holding the dress out of the way, but one never could be too careful. Dot felt physically relieved when she saw her employer walking back towards her with her stunning bouquet. As soon as she stepped back onto the stone ground she released her hold on her dress and began to attempt to tie the blue ribbons around the stems of the roses, binding them together. However, the flowers appeared to be being most uncooperative with Miss Phryne, who was frowning in concentration as she attempted to bind them. Dot walked up towards her and held the flowers tightly together so that she could secure them, earning her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said gently, as she attempted to tie the ribbons. She managed to secure them across the stems but was struggling to tie it. Dot waited a moment as she considered whether to offer to assist.

"May I, Miss?" she asked gently. Phryne looked up at Dot and met her gaze, before nodding quickly and offering her the ribbons.

Dot knew how difficult it must be for Miss Phryne to entrust someone with such a task, and so she was very carefully as she secured the flowers and tied the bow, which Phryne deemed to be even more perfectly done than if she had hired a florist to do the work for her. Before handing the flowers back to the soon to be married lady detective, Dot trimmed the bottoms of the stems so that they were all even. Phryne smiled as she received the flowers.

"Thank you" she said gently. Dot smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later both Dot and Jane had selected (and created) their own bouquets, which were taken back into the house. Phryne led Dot and Jane back upstairs, where they finished the final preparations for the morning. Phryne was applying some of her favourite perfume when Mr Butler knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr B" she called amiably. The door opened quietly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Fisher, but Mr Johnson and Mr Yates have arrived with Mr Collins, Dr Macmillan, Mrs Stanley" he stated. "The cars have been packed with all of our belongings, Miss, so all is set for the journey after the ceremony" he added. Phryne felt her stomach dropped, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" she said gently, as she regained her composure. "Please tell them that we'll be down directly." Mr Butler nodded in assent and closed the door behind him. Phryne exhaled deeply.

"We don't have to go down right away, Miss" Dot said gently, causing Phryne to turn towards her, "if you need a minute we can always-"

"Thank you, Dot, but I'm fine" she assured her, as she rose from her seat and picked up her gold clutch bag and her flowers. "Are you both ready?" she asked calmly. Dot and Jane looked at her for a moment before agreeing. Dot nodded and Jane walked up to her anxious guardian, clasping her hand tightly and standing beside her.

"Ready when you are, Miss Phryne" she said gently. Phryne's eyes softened and she smiled, before squeezing Jane's hand tightly in response and leading her and Dot from the room.

Phryne and Jane walked down the stairs together with Dot following closely behind. As soon as they reached the centre of the staircase, their attention was drawn towards Cec and Bert, who walked out of the dining room and into the hallway after speaking with Mr Butler about the travelling arrangements. They were both dressed in freshly pressed suits and smart shoes (Cec in grey, Bert in brown), which Phryne had a sneaking suspicion had something to do with Mr Butler. Cec was wearing a blue tie and Bert was wearing charcoal grey. Their hair was neatly combed and their hats were positioned to shield their eyes. They both turned around as they heard descending steps upon the staircase, their eyes widening at the sight before them. Bert's trademark cigarette came dangerously close to falling from his lips as he gazed up at Phryne, who stepped off the final step and smiled warmly at them.

"Whoa" said Cec, removing his hat and staring at Phryne as though she had come down the stairs completely naked.

"Bloody hell" muttered Bert who, by some an act of the divine, had managed to retain his cigarette. Phryne suppressed a laugh.

"High praise indeed" Phryne commented lightly. "I'll have to write to my couturier and pass on your kind regards, praise and flattery" she continued. "Madame Fleuri will be humbled by your words, Bert" she added with a cheeky smile.

"You look bonza, Miss" Cec said nervously, wringing his cap in his hands as he spoke. Phryne's expression softened.

"Thank you, Cec" she said gently. "You're both looking very handsome" she commended. Cec blushed.

"So, you decided against wearin' a veil, then, eh, Miss?" Bert teased. Phryne stared at him with a deadpan expression, before letting go of Jane's hand and stepping towards him.

"I'm minded to get a generous measure of lace and wrap it-"

"Phryne" came a voice from the parlour, stopping Phryne's threat as she spoke it. Phryne stood up straight and turned to face the doorway, just as her aunt emerged from the room and stepped into the corridor.

Mrs Stanley was wearing a cream dress and jacket with a matching hat, and looked calm and summery and very dignified. As she stepped into the corridor and caught her first glimpse of Phryne she gasped audibly, her lips parted, and her eyes filled with tears. Phryne had been quite unprepared for such a reaction.

"Oh, Phryne" her aunt said, extending her hands to her, as she clenched her jaw and tried to maintain her composure. Phryne accepted her hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good morning, Aunt Prudence" she said kindly. Mrs Stanley smiled as she looked up at her with emotional eyes.

"Oh, Phryne, you look wonderful" she said, casting her eyes appreciatively across her. "Is that-" she asked, her breath hitching in her throat as she caught sight of the bracelet on Phryne's wrist.

"It is" Phryne said gently. "Mother sent it to me from Italy" she explained. Aunt P closed her eyes and nodded, before her eyes befell the bouquet, and the ribbons which held the flowers. She stroked it gently, before inhaling deeply and looking back up at her niece with a calm and composed expression.

"Do come into the parlour, Phryne, sit down" she encouraged, leading her niece, Jane and Dot into the room as though the house were her own. Phryne suppressed a small smile.

As soon as Phryne entered the room Mac turned towards her from her position by the fireplace, cognac in hand. She was wearing a black three piece suit and hat, and smiled warmly at her friend as she entered.

"Phryne" she said, walking towards her with a smile. "You look divine" she declared, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. "Not wearing white?" she whispered teasingly. Phryne suppressed a laugh and gave her a faux-reprimanding expression as she removed herself from her embrace. Mac took a sip of her cognac and rose her eyebrows. Phryne smiled at Mac, before removing a white rose from her bouquet and securing it through a buttonhole in her suit. Mac adjusting it accordingly and smiled.

"Wow, Miss, you look…" Hugh stated, approaching Phryne in his smart charcoal grey suit. His eyes were wide and his lips gently parted, and he seemed to have been rendered devoid of both speech and movement. The dress was having quite an effect on people, Phryne considered. _I'll have to wear it during my investigations_ , she reflected, _seeing as it appears to have the most incredible ability to render people immobile_. "You look lovely, Miss" he said, "beautiful, I mean. You look beautiful" he stammered, looking nervously at Dot, who was smiling and shaking her head. Phryne took pity on him and stroked his arm tenderly.

"Thank you, Hugh" she said gently.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" asked Mr Butler, who proceeded to take requests from Hugh, Mrs Stanley, Bert and Cec.

"Not havin' a drop o' liquid courage, Miss Fisher?" Bert teased. Phryne turned towards him with a small smile.

"Not today, Bert" she replied. "Although I'm hardly one for tradition, I had intended to walk down the aisle, instead of stagger." Phryne actually heard Aunt P's tut of disapproval at her remark. Phryne suppressed a smile, before reaching into her bag and withdrawing two folded pieces of paper. She handed one to Bert and one to Mr B as he reentered the room. "This is the address that we will be travelling to directly afterwards" she said gently. Mr Butler accepted it with a small bow of the head, and Bert pocketed it.

"Of course, Miss Fisher" Mr B responded.

"No worries" drawled Bert, who then proceeded to take a measure of his beer.

Phryne glanced at the clock, which declared that it was currently twenty five past ten. She inhaled deeply and turned from the clock as Aunt P asked her about her dress.

The next few minutes were spent discussing Phryne's dress and drinking the beverages which Mr B had prepared, before Mrs Stanley announced that it was time to "proceed to the registry office", leading the way out of the parlour. As she did so, Bert mock-saluted her, causing Dot to hiss his name under breath as she walked behind them. Phryne linked arms with Jane and they shared a conspiratorial glance with Jane and they chuckled as they followed. Mr Butler was directly behind Phryne, and just as she was about to leave the house she suddenly turned on the spot.

"Oh, how could I forget" she said under her breath, before making a beeline to the coat stand. Dot, who noticed Phryne's absence, walked back towards the house, and found Miss Phryne and Jane standing by the table. Phryne was opening a drawer and removing something when she entered.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Dot asked, her eyes widening as Phryne produced her gold and white gun from the drawer and proceeded to place it in her bag. "Miss!" she gasped, staring at Phryne in shock. Phryne looked up at her with a calm expression.

"Relax, Dot, it's just a precaution" she said gently.

"But Miss!" Dot protested. "You're going to get married."

"Married women can still use guns, Dot. And knowing my luck when we head on excursions out of the city, this may very well be required" she explained, as closed her bag. "Besides" she added, linking her arm through Jane's and walking towards Dot, "it matches my outfit" she said with a smile. Dot sighed, crossed herself, and then hurried down the path after Phryne and Jane, as Mr Butler closed the door firmly behind them.

As there were many guests travelling out of the city for the celebratory weekend after the wedding, Phryne had rented a car for the occasion. She would be driving Jane, Dot and Mac to the registry office, Cec and Bert would be driving Hugh and Aunt P, and Mr Butler would be driving solo, but would be transporting Jack's family to the location following the ceremony, with Jack joining Phryne in the Hispana.

Phryne and her friends got into their respective cars, which were loaded with luggage and bags, and prepared to leave St Kilda for the city. Phryne sat behind the wheel with Jane beside her, as Mac and Dot sat in the passenger seat. Phryne could hear Dot uttering a prayer as the started the engine. As the Hispana's engine started, Phryne felt a moment of panic, followed by sheer exhilaration. She handed her bag and her bouquet to Jane and turned towards the girl with a smile.

"Be careful with my bag, Jane" she said, as she lowered her sunglasses over her eyes, "my gun is loaded" she said casually. Jane nodded in understanding and stared ahead, as Phryne's car cruised down St Kilda and into the city.

Phryne and the others arrived outside the registry office fifteen minutes later, pulling up outside the front of the building. Phryne lowered her sunglasses and removed them, dropping them into the storage area on the interior of her door. She had been into the registry office only a handful of times, most recently with Jack to obtain and sign the necessary paperwork to arrange their wedding. The time before that had been to formally register her sister's death.

The building was grand and imposing, and reminded Phryne somewhat of London. The building was a dark cream colour, with pillars and small balconies and intricate stonework. A seemingly endless number of stone steps led directly up to the building, which she was slightly wary of navigating in her dress and heels, but she'd manage it. She'd manage everything. Because it was going to be fine. Phryne had been so lost in thought that she had not realised she had been sat perfectly still and silent for almost a minute, with the engine still running.

"Are you ready, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked gently. Phryne was drawn from her thoughts and turned towards Jane, smiling gently and nodding as she turned off the ignition.

"I am" she declared, accepted her bouquet and her bag back from a (very) grateful Jane. Phryne gave her a warm smile and stepped out of the car.

As it was Saturday morning, the streets were busy and fairly crowded, and the steps leading up to the Registry Office were no exception. Phryne walked around the car and stepped onto the pavement, as her friends who had been in the other cars walked towards her. She felt Jane's hand in hers before she even reached the first step. She inhaled deeply and turned towards her friends, who were all standing behind her, watching her patiently.

"Come along, Phryne" Aunt P directed, with a notable degree of kindness in her voice, as she walked up towards her niece. "We mustn't keep the inspector waiting" she added, in the same tone in which one might refer to an upcoming doctor's appointment.

"Indeed not" Phryne agreed, clasping Jane's hand tightly and turning towards her with a smile, as she gathered her bouquet and bag in the other and began to ascend the stone steps. _There has been enough waiting to last a life time._

Phryne led her closest friends and family up the infinite stone steps and towards the building, which seemed even grander and more imposing than she had realised. Had she not noticed before? Or was she only noticing it now. Phryne inhaled deeply, held her head up high, and walked confidently into the building.

Phryne's heels clicked upon the mosaicked floor as she led her friends inside, casting an appreciative glance around the beautiful building. The floor was tiled and then marble, causing all sounds to echo eternally throughout the building. The building had tall ceilings, pillars of white stone and countless rooms, signs and staff. There were grand staircases on both the far left and right, and the building itself contained a degree of symmetry which Phryne found inspiring, and was appreciative of. People were hurrying past, laughing, talking, holding each other and uttering exclamations of joy. Phryne considered the heightened emotions which this stone palace beheld, and inhaled deeply, as she cast a glance around the room, as she continued to lead her friends into the depths of the building. In a matter of moments she stopped in her tracks, and stared ahead of her with wide eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart raced, and she felt that familiar rush of adrenaline, as she saw him standing at the bottom of the steps.

Jack was standing by the staircase to the far right, his back to her, his left arm upon the rail. He was talking to his mother, who was wearing a beautiful light pink and white dress, and appeared to be explaining something to him, and smiling warmly as she spoke. Anna was standing to his right, dressed in a fitted red gown with a matching hat. She was holding Caroline on her lap, who looked positively cherubic in her light pink dress and white tights. The boys were dressed in identical charcoal grey suits, with Jacob beside his mother, leaning against her leg, and Daniel standing next to Jack, looking up at him with admiration as he spoke. Phryne watched the scene before her, which caused her heart to race and her breathing to deepen. She smiled.

Phryne's guests reached her and looked around the large building, quickly identifying Jack and his family, who were at the bottom of the staircase and were yet to register their presence. They watched as Phryne stared at the scene before her and, believing that she needed a minute, walked up behind her and stood there reassuringly, patiently, and in silence, like her own protective army; which, in a sense, they were. Even Aunt Prudence managed not to comment. But what was seen as possible nervousness by the others was seen for what it was by Jane, who looked up at her guardian's face and saw her bright eyes fixed upon Jack, her lips forming a gentle smile, her face the expression of calmness. People were walking around them quickly, many of them looking at Phryne appraisingly, some men actually slowing down to look at her. She didn't notice a single one, a single look, a single remark. Her eyes were completely fixed upon Jack. Jane smiled, before squeezing Miss Phryne's hand, causing her to blink and turn towards her. Jane slowly removed her hand from hers, meeting Miss Phryne's gaze and offering her a warm smile, before taking a step back and looking towards Jack. Phryne smiled warmly at Jane and her eyes lit up, as she took a step towards her, put her hand upon her cheek and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, before turning on the spot and walking directly towards Jack.

"Wait" said Dot gently, as Jane looked towards her. The guests remained standing together, watching as the woman in the beautiful gold dress walked across the crowded room, ignoring all the admiring looks she received, as she walked directly towards the man at the bottom of the staircase.

Phryne's heart was racing as she walked towards him, the sound of her heels upon the ground echoing on the floor, as she inhaled deeply and walked confidently forwards. When she was about ten feet away from him Sheila noticed her, and she turned from her son to look at her, her eyes softening, her face adopting a gentle expression, and the warmest, most sincere smile Phryne had ever seen breaking out upon her lips. Daniel looked up at her and stared at her dress, which was very beautiful. Miss Phryne was very beautiful too. Jacob was looking up the staircase at a tal man in a pinstripe suit, who looked like the baddie in a recent flick he saw, and so did not notice Phryne at all. Anna, who was talking to Jack whilst balancing Caroline on her hip, was also so engaged that she did not hear Phryne's arrival until she was just three feet away from them. Sheila, however, had been staring at her with a look of happiness and adoration since the moment she came into view. Phryne met her gaze and smiled warmly at her as she reached Jack, their bodies less than six inches apart. She inhaled deeply and released a slow breath.

"You must be the inspector" she stated, as she looked up at him with a smile.

Jack, who heard the voice and recognised the first words she ever uttered to him, was drawn instantly from his conversation with his sister. He turned around to face her, and was about to respond, when he caught sight of the beautiful woman before him.

Phryne was wearing the most beautiful light-gold dress, which fitted her perfectly and complemented her figure. The colour suited her perfectly (as gold would), highlighting the paleness of her skin and the brightness of her eyes. She looked like a goddess, the beautiful and renowned kind who would free cities from oppression and liberate people by the masses. He smiled as he looked down upon her, his eyes drifting over her face, her dress and her flowers, before rising to her face once more and resting on her smile.

"Miss Fisher" he said gently, taking a step towards her. He was wearing a black three piece suit with a charcoal grey tie, and he looked divine. _And calm_ , she reflected. _How is it that he always managed to look so calm?_ She wondered. Phryne's bright eyes met his and her expression softened.

"Not for much longer, Inspector" she returned. Jack met her gaze and took a step forward, capturing his free hand with his own. Her breath caught in her throat.

"You will always be Miss Fisher" he assured her, his voice gentle and sincere, and unquestionably assured. Phryne smiled.

"I'm afraid so, Jack" she teased, earning him a small smile from her in response.

"I'm certainly not" he replied with conviction, his dark eyes meeting hers as he squeezed her hand reassuringly with his own. Despite how busy the building was, and the fact that Jack's family were merely a few feet away from them, for a moment it felt like Jack and Phryne were the only people in the room.

Upon seeing the conversation occur, Dot and Jane led the others slowly towards Inspector Robinson and Miss Fisher, who were talking on the staircase, and appeared happy and relaxed.

After a few moments of conversation between Jack and Phryne, Sheila stepped forward and smiled warmly at her future daughter-in-law.

"My dear, you look beautiful" she said, pronouncing the final word with emphasis, as she stood beside her son. Phryne and Jack gently removed their hands from each other and Phryne stepped forward, thanking Sheila and accepting a warm hug.

"You look stunning, Phryne" Anna said, smiling kindly at her. Phryne kissed her on the cheek and thanked her, as crafty Caroline made a reach for her hair piece. "No, Caroline!" Anna said, moving her away. Phryne laughed.

"Fynee!" yelled Jacob, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. Jack was about to intervene but Phryne put her hand out to reassure him.

"Hello, Jacob" she said. "Don't you look handsome?" she asked. Jacob looked up at her and nodded. Phryne laughed and turned towards Jack. "I can see little Jacob has inherited the Robinson charm" she smiled.

"It is a very strong gene, clearly" he replied. Phryne smiled in response and turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello Phryne" said Daniel, looking up at her as he spoke. Phryne turned towards him with a kind expression.

"Hello, Daniel" she responded. "Are you enjoying your book?" He nodded in response. Phryne smiled gently, and was not expecting him to address her further, but he surprised her by continuing to speak.

"You look like an angel" he said simply, as though making an academic observation, not comparing her to a divine being. Phryne's expression warmed and she stepped towards him.

"Thank you" she said gently, before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead. Daniel blinked, appearing confused, and then smiled.

"Inspector Robinson" said Mrs Stanley warmly, as she and Phryne's friends arrived on the scene.

"Mrs Stanley" Jack replied, kissing her on the cheek and accepting her hand.

"Hello, Prudence" said Sheila warmly, stepping towards Mrs Stanley and kissing her on the cheek, as she and her family greeted Phryne's friends. Dot stood near Phryne, and Hugh stood beside her. Jane and Mac also remained close, greeting the other guests and complementing outfits.

Jack looked down at Phryne, who turned from the scene before her and met his gaze.

"You look beautiful, Phryne" he said warmly, his tone sincere and laced with emotion. Phryne smiled gently and reached for his tie.

"So do you, Jack" she added, straightening the tie and looking up at him, as she allowed her hands to slowly drift down his chest. Jack suppressed a small smile and turned towards the clock.

"It's ten fifty-five" Jack stated. Phryne looked up at him with her bright eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked gently.

They both knew he was referring to more than simply heading upstairs and going into the room; he was making sure that this was what she wanted. Phryne smiled warmly at him, placing her hand in his and looking up at him with a look of determination which he recognised.

"Yes" she said, the word never seeming so significant, or so true. Jack smiled gently at her and nodded as they looked towards their families and friends, who were still deep in conversation.

"Perhaps I should have brought my whistle" Jack remarked lightly. Phryne smiled.

"Can I have your attention, please?" asked Phryne, the sound of her voice rising above the others, and causing everyone to turn towards her and Jack. "Although I fully appreciate the irony of me trying to ensure that we arrive on time, the ceremony is due to begin in five minutes."

Glances were exchanged, watches checked, and words spoken, as the guests began to walk towards Phryne and Jack who were standing at the bottom of the staircase, hand in hand.

"Come along, Jack" Phryne said gently, as she removed her hand from his and linked their arms together, leading their friends and family up the staircase.

Jack, who had already discerned which room they were due to be in when he and his family arrived that morning, led Phryne and their guests across the marble landing and towards the room directly ahead of them. The door was open, and even from several feet away Phryne could see the dark wooden chairs, red carpet, antique desk and chandelier. She felt her heart racing in her chest as she walked, holding onto Jack's arms as anxiety and exhilaration coursed through her veins. How she wished she could have had a glass of cognac with Mac earlier.

Phryne could hear the sound of gentle chatter behind her as she and Jack led their guests towards the room. She could see a well-dressed older gentleman by the desk, reading something he was holding before him. She could see the register on the desk with two inkwells and pens. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Are you ready, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked gently, in a voice so quiet that only she could hear it. She looked up at him with a gentle expression, their eyes meeting. She placed her free hand upon his arm.

"I am" she assured him. "Are you?" Jack nodded.

"I am" he repeated. Phryne smiled.

"I think we've both been ready for far longer than either of us realised" she reflected, as their guests slowed their pace behind them. "Shall we?"

"Phryne" called Aunt Prudence, causing her to turn to her left as her aunt appeared beside her. "My dear girl, it is traditional for the groom to go in first and the bride to be walked in after" she explained. "Surely you know that?" she asked, somewhat surprised. Phryne had been to many weddings before.

"That does sound familiar, Aunt P, yes" she replied gently. "Though as I'm sure you're aware, I'm hardly one for tradition." Aunt Prudence's eyes widened.

"Miss Fisher is not the kind of lady to walk behind any man, Mrs Stanley" Jack added, his voice low and respectful, as he turned towards his fiancée and placed his hand over hers. "And I would never expect her to" he declared. Phryne smiled up at Jack, who held her hand securely with his own, as they led their guests into the room and walked down the aisle together, side by side.

The officiator of the wedding, Mr Edward Matherson, had been conducting marriage ceremonies in this very registry office for over thirty five years. He had seen many things in his time, some of which were too scandalous to think about, let alone discuss with others. He had seen people decide not to go through with the ceremony at the last minute, he had seen accusations of bigamy voices just before the vows, he'd had several instances of mislaid wedding rings, a bride-to-be who discovered her fiance's dalliance with her sister shortly after reaching arriving in the room, and he had even witnessed a bride be arrested for murder and armed robbery just moments after signing the register! All of this he had seen in his thirty five years, and because of this he thought there was nothing that he could see that he hadn't seen before, nothing that would surprise him. Until that day. What he had never expected before, and what he had never even considered he might see, was an engaged couple walking down the aisle arm in arm. But then again, nor had he anticipated being the officiator of the wedding of the famous Miss Fisher and Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, whose relationship his wife had commented upon incessantly, as she was an avid reader of the globe.

As Miss Fisher walked down the aisle with Inspector Robinson, followed by their family and friends, Mr Matherson found himself looking at the famous aristocrat (related to the King, if you believe the rumours) who was dressed in the most exquisite golden gown walking towards him. He had seen her picture, of course, many times in the paper, and had always thought her to be very beautiful. But seeing her in person was quite different; she was absolutely breath-taking, bordering on the divine (not that he would be repeating _that_ blasphemous sentiment to Mrs Matherson on his return home). Although he was not a follower of _The Globe_ and similar publications, he was aware of Miss Fisher's profound social presence, her renowned independence, and the fact that she appeared to have many close acquaintances who were male. However, unlike some of the other members of staff who had been commenting upon the upcoming ceremony, he had not been at all surprised that Miss Fisher and Inspector Robinson were to wed. After presiding over wedding ceremonies for over a third of a century, Mr Matherson believed that one could tell how deeply two people cared for each other by the way they looked at each other; or, more specifically, the way they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching. Even in the grainy black and white pictures in _The Globe_ , it was clear from the way these two looked at each other that they were very much in love. And this fact was affirmed to him in that very moment, as Miss Fisher and Inspector Robinson stopped before him, and he saw the Inspector look down at his fiancée with tender eyes.

"Mr Robinson and Miss Fisher" he said gently, smiling upon them both. They both nodded in response and Miss Fisher smiled. "I am Edward Matherson, I will be presiding over your ceremony this morning" he explained. "Will you please be seated" he said as he addressed the guests in his kindly, paternal voice, that reminded Phryne somewhat of her late uncle.

Phryne and Jack stood confidently before Mr Matherson as their guests arranged themselves in their seats, with Dot and Jane sitting in the front row closest to Phryne, and Anna and Sheila sitting with the children on Jack's side. Mac remained standing, a few feet from Phryne, who passed her her bag and bouquet. Hugh remained the same distance from Jack. Mr Matherson waited until everyone else was seated before turning towards Jack and Phryne and addressing them once more.

"I am Edward Matherson, and I am to preside over this ceremony of marriage between Mr John Robinson and Miss Phryne Fisher, for which we are all gathered for here today" he declared. Phryne inhaled deeply. Jack stroked her hand. "Before I begin, I must ask if there is any person here present who knows of any reason that Mr Robinson and Miss Fisher may not be joined in matrimony, that that person speak now, or forever hold their peace."

Despite the fact that she was confident there would be no objections, Phryne felt herself feeling rather nervousness at this prospect, and half expected an interruption. But as the seconds which had passed agonisingly slowly were filled with nothing but silence, Mr Matherson nodded, and turned towards her and Jack once more. As he did so, Phryne and Jack slowly removed their arms from one another, before taking a single step back and turning to face each other. Phryne felt suddenly warm and rather anxious, which she concealed from everyone but Jack, who saw it in her eyes. He stepped forward subtly, looking at her with a reassuring expression as he reached out towards her and captured her hands in his, holding them gently. As Phryne stood before the officiator and looked into Jack's eyes, she felt herself imbued with confidence, safety, and love. And in that moment, just as she experienced in all other moments she shared with Jack, Phryne Fisher was no longer afraid.

"Dearly beloved" began Mr Matherson, "we are gathered here today to witness the union of Mr John Robinson and Miss Phryne Fisher, to join this man and this woman in matrimony" he began, his words echoing throughout the room as Phryne and Jack stared at one another, their eyes meeting, their hands clasped tightly together, their hearts racing at each syllable uttered, each word spoken, each promise about to be made. They listened attentively as Mr Matherson described what marriage was, how it united two people and their families, and laid the foundations for a long and prosperous union between two people who loved each other. Phryne found her confidence increasing with each word, each moment that she listened to this description of the life she and Jack hoped to build together, for themselves, for Jane, for their child, for each other.

"Now, will the persons who hold the rings please come forth" he asked, prompting Hugh and Mac to take several steps towards their friends, until they were standing beside them.

"Mr Robinson, if you would please place the ring on the bride's finger and repeat after me" he stated.

Jack and Phryne unclasped their hands and lowered them as Jack turned to his left and accepted the wedding ring from Hugh. Phryne then offered him her left hand, which he held tenderly, placing the ring onto her finger as he repeated the declarations. The words seemed strangely formal to Phryne, despite her familiarity with them. She had read them and written them down, but had never spoken them aloud. Although she had considered the words themselves to be unnecessarily formal and archaic, as she stood opposite Jack and heard him saying them to her, declaring his love for her and his commitment to her, she found that the words seemed to have a renewed sense of meaning, much greater than she had once realised. Listening to him speaking those words so confidently and with conviction to her, in front of the people they cared deeply about, affected her in a way she had not anticipated, and which she decided resolutely to blame upon her current condition. As Jack finished speaking, Phryne had tears in her eyes.

But as the officiator addressed her and instructed her to place the ring on Jack's finger, she blinked herself from her thoughts and turned to the side, accepting the ring from Mac, and placing it carefully on Jack's finger. Phryne inhaled deeply and looked up at Jack, speaking confidently and clearly as she recited the declarations, her eyes not leaving Jack's as she spoke.

Phryne and Jack's hands remained entwined as they repeated the final declarations, their eyes alight, their hearts racing. Unsteady breathing, occasional sobs and emotional gasps could be heard from behind them, and Phryne felt her heart swell. She was so focused upon Jack that she almost missed the officiator's pivotal words.

"By the power vested in me by the city of Melbourne, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he declared, causing a smile to form on Phryne's lips as she looked up at Jack with bright eyes. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack returned Phryne's smile and stepped forward, as they unlinked their clasped hands and leaned forward. Jack placed his hand on the Phryne's waist and his other hand upon her hip, as he drew her towards him; she tilted her head up in response and placed her hand on his side as their lips met. The kiss was tender and passionate, and felt incredibly intimate. Phryne was conscious of the sound of people rising from seats and clapping, as well as unimpressed noises from Jack's nephews, both of which caused her to smile against the kiss. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring up at Jack, whose hand cupped her right cheek tenderly. She placed her hand over his and held it, looking up at him and smiling.

"If you would both be so kind as to join me by the register with your two witnesses" Mr Matherson said gently, causing Phryne and Jack to summon Mac and Hugh.

Jack and Phryne walked behind the desk as indicated, where they took up their seats as the final arrangements were made to the documents, which Jack signed first, before passing to Phryne. As Phryne looked upon the marriage certificate before her, she considered how this would be the last time she would sign her birth name. So she raised the pen, pressed it firmly to the paper and signed with a flourish. She held the pen in her hand and turned towards Jack with a smile, as the sound of clicking from in front of her caused them both to turn to the front, and find that Mr Butler was taking photographs of them. Phryne laid the pen down and turned towards Jack, and was about to speak, when another click was heard. Despite the temptation, Phryne managed to resist the urge to pull faces as she did for her photographs down at City South Police Station, to what she was certain would be to the relief of her aunt who, it appeared, had been tearful during the service. At this moment in time she was being comforted by Sheila, who too appeared to be displaying tell-tale signs of recent crying.

Mr Matherson exchanged a few words with Phryne and Jack before handing them their marriage certificate. Phryne, who had recovered her bag from Mac, opened the clasp and gently placed the document inside, unwittingly displaying her pearl-handled revolver to Mr Matherson in the process. Jack watched as the older man's eyes widened, he blinked, and then turned back to himself and Phryne with a kindly expression, offering his congratulations once more and informing them of certain protocol. Phryne listened as she closed her bag and rose from her seat, shaking Mr Matherson's hand and thanking him sincerely, as she and Jack walked back towards their family and friends.

Phryne had scarcely walked three paces when Jane rushed towards her, smiling broadly. Phryne reached out for her and they embraced, as Jack watched with a tender smile. As they held each other tightly, the rest of their family and friends surrounding them, offering their congratulations and clapping.

"Congratulations Miss Phryne" Jane said warmly, "and Inspector Robinson" she added. Jack smiled.

"You know, you really can call me 'Jack' now" he said gently. Jane smiled up at him, before taking a step towards him and wrapping her arms tentatively across his waist. Phryne watched as Jack wrapped his arms around her as he received the unexpected hug, holding her close and resting his hand on the back of her head. After a few moments she looked up at him. "Alright, Jack" she said. Phryne smiled.

"Oh, Phryne" came the voice of a tearful Aunt Prudence, who captured Phryne's hands and turned her towards her. "Congratulations, dear girl" she said warmly. "I am very happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Aunt P" Phryne returned, clasping her hands tightly. "I'm so glad you could be here today." Mrs Stanley smiled.

"So am I, Phryne" she returned, inhaling deeply and attempting to compose herself. "So am I." Phryne smiled as she looked down at her aunt, who seemed genuinely happy and quite touched. Mrs Stanley was about to walk away to allow Phryne to speak to her other guests when she felt her niece's hand tug her back.

"It really means the world to me that you came today, Aunt P" she said gently. "I know that you didn't always approve of- "

"My dear girl" Aunt P said, clasping her hand tightly with both of hers as she looked her in the eye. "All I wanted was for you to be happy" she explained, "and in recent months it has become quite clear that you are, both of you" she added. "Jack is a lovely man with a respectable job from a good family" she stated. "He is good for you and he is good for Jane" she explained. "And he loves you, deeply. That much is clear" she added. Phryne looked into her eyes. "Regardless of what I may have thought about your relationship with each other, any doubts I may have had or questions I wanted answered" she continued, "his devotion to you, dear girl, is not something I ever doubted" she stated simply. "It is quite clear that he adores you, as you do him." Phryne nodded.

"I do" she replied sincerely, as she found herself quite touched by her aunt's words. Mrs Stanley nodded and patted her hand.

"Go and speak to your other guests, Phryne" she said gently, "I'm quite alright." Phryne considered her for a few moments before nodding, and heading back towards her family and friends, where she was immediately embraced by Dot.

"I'm so happy for you, Miss" she said tearfully, as she held Phryne tighter than she ever had before. Phryne felt tears burning in her eyes, and both hers and Dot's eyes were glistening when they removed themselves from the embrace. Dot held Phryne's left hand and rose it as they spoke. "I can't believe you're married, Miss Phryne" she declared.

"I'm not sure that I quite believe it yet, either" she admitted, as she looked down upon her wedding ring. "It doesn't quite feel real" she said gently. Dot clasped her hand tightly in hers.

"It will" she said confidently. Phryne smiled, before being approached by Cec and Bert, who embraced her warmly. She accepted their congratulations, exchanged a few words with them and thanked them for attending. As she turned around she caught sight of Jack, who was speaking to Dot, Mac and Hugh, as his nephews stayed close by him. Jane, Cec and Bert were laughing together, and Anna was holding Caroline whilst talking to Mr Butler, who was smiling at her. Phryne's eyes drifted back towards Jack, who finished his conversation with Mac and turned instinctively towards her. He met Phryne's gaze and smiled.

"Phryne" said Sheila, causing Phryne to turn around and face her mother-in-law with emotional eyes. Sheila embraced Phryne immediately, holding her in such a warm and tender embrace that she was afraid she would cry again. Phryne inhaled deeply and they both leaned back, as Sheila stroked her cheek tenderly. "Congratulations, my dear" she said warmly. "I am so glad that you are part of our family" she said gently. Phryne clasped her hands tightly in response.

"And you are part of mine" she assured her, smiling warmly at her. "And I can't begin to tell you how glad I am" she stated with conviction. Sheila rubbed her arm and kissed her on the cheek. She was about to speak again when Jacob came bounding up to her in a state of excitement, and she excused herself in order to calm him. Phryne smiled and watched as she led the calmer child back towards his mother.

"Congratulations, Miss Fisher" said Mr Butler, who was now by her side. Phryne abandoned all protocol and convention and embraced him warmly, and was relieved to find that he returned the gesture. She kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

"Thank you, Mr B" she said warmly, her eyes alight, her features animated. "I hope you got some good pictures" she added, gesturing towards the camera.

"I believe I did, Miss, thank you" he returned. "Your aunt requested that I take them" he added by way of explanation. Phryne smiled at him reassuringly. "She has also asked that I take a few more before we leave." Phryne nodded, and turned to find that her aunt had already approached Jack, and was currently leading him towards Phryne.

"Aunt P, Saturdays are very busy days in Registry Offices" Phryne explained. "They probably need this room soon" she added gently.

"Well then, my dear, we must hurry" she explained, before turning back towards the other guests and giving instructions. Jack and Phryne looked up at each other, tried to suppress their smiles, and promptly burst into laughter.

Five minutes later Phryne and Jack walked together, side by side, back down the aisle and out of the room, leading their guests down the stairs. Phryne held onto Jack's arm as they descended, leaning against him and discussing the various conversations they had had with their guests following the service, before Jack began to inform Phryne of the matter of the marriage certificate and her handbag.

As they stepped out onto the street and headed towards the cars, Phryne looked up at Jack with an amused expression, and laughed as he held her door open for her.

"You mean he saw my gun as I put the certificate in my bag?" she asked, unable to conceal her amusement. "Oh dear" she commented, as she sat down in her seat. "But I am a private detective, and I did marry a policeman, so surely that will provide him with some reassurance?"

"I'm not sure that there is much that is reassuring about the notion of your with a gun, Miss Fisher" Jack quipped, raising his eyebrow as he walked around the car and headed towards the passenger seat. Phryne was about to respond when Mr Butler and Bert approached her.

"So you reckon this is about an hour, hour an' a half's drive?" Bert asked for clarification, as Mac, Dot and Jane all got into the back of the car.

"Yes, I'd say so" Phryne confirmed. "If you both follow me I'll take you through a short cut which should reduce it by about fifteen minutes. But if we become separated then you both have the address."

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler assured her. "We'll follow you."

"Yair" Bert agreed, lighting his first cigarette in almost an hour (apparently you weren't allowed to smoke them in Registry Offices). Phryne watched them and smiled.

Jack got into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him, watching as Phryne placed her bag and her bouquet in the storage space on the interior of the car door. She then adjusted the material of her floor length gown as she put her key in the ignition.

"Are you quite certain you can drive in that dress, Phryne?" Jack asked curiously.

"I got married in this dress, Jack" she replied, turning towards him with a smile, "I'd say it could achieve just about anything" she added proudly. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"A touching sentiment" he remarked. "But hardly something that fills me with confidence" he responded. Phryne smiled and turned the key in the ignition.

"Nor does my driving, Inspector" she teased, as she turned towards him with a smile. "So if I were you I'd try not to worry."

"Jack, Miss Phryne?" called Jane, causing the newlyweds to turn around immediately.

As they did so, the three passengers in the back threw handfuls of white and pink handmade confetti over them, causing Jack to gasp in surprise and Phryne to burst out laughing. The thin pieces of paper, which had been cut into circle, heart and star shapes covered the interior of the car, the clothes and hair of Phryne and Jack, and even those who threw it, due to a particularly just breeze which blew. Phryne shook the confetti from her hair and brushed some off of Jack's cheek.

"And you thought I was the person you should be wary of" Phryne returned with a smile, as she drove away from the building, leading their friends and family to their weekend celebrations.

"Always, Miss Fisher" Jack responded, as they drove down the main road through the city, casting confetti through the air in their wake.


	45. Chapter 36 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, it's been one of those weeks. This will be divided into two sections and the second section will be uploaded in the next three to four days. As always, please let me know if there are any issues with the piece, especially if anything is OOC; as I've explained before, I'm finding Phryne and Jack quite tricky to write in scenes which take them out of their usual comfort zones! And constructive criticism and advice is greatly appreciated.**

 **There are quotes from this chapter from Shakespeare's** ** _Romeo and Juliet_** **and William Blake** **'s 'Eternity'. I felt they were both appropriate under the circumstances, especially the piece by Blake.**

 **Have a wonderful week, everyone!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne led her family and friends in their cars to their unknown location, with the people in both cars reading signs and looking for landmarks which could provide some clue as to where they were going. The drove down main roads, busy streets and beside a steam train, which Phryne, of course, had to pass – by some considerable speed, much to Dot's horror. After an hour or so the busy streets were abandoned and Phryne led the modest convoy through an idyllic country scene, down long and seemingly endless road lined with tall trees which shaded them from the hot afternoon sun. They drove past meadows and streams and derelict buildings, as well as farmhouses, old churches and modest mansions of a modest design. Jane, who had been keenly observing her surroundings, saw a sign and turned towards Miss Phryne with a smile.

"Are we going to Castlemaine, Miss Phryne?" she asked above the sound of the engine. Phryne turned her head slightly to the side to face her.

"Indeed we are, Jane" she replied, meeting her ward's eyes for a moment before returning her attention to the road, much to Jack's relief. "We'll be in Castlemaine in about ten minutes, and then the house is only a mile or so away."

"The house, Miss?" asked Dot curiously, her voice still low and slightly weak from the sheer terror she experienced when travelling with Miss Phryne. Dr Macmillan had been very kind to her during the journey, speaking soothingly to her and offering her mints, which seemed to have a surprisingly restorative effect upon her. Miss Phryne nodded in response, and kept her attention on the road ahead as she addressed Dot. Now that their destination had been revealed, she was glad to be able to share further information.

"Yes, Dot" she replied, raising her voice above the sound of the car as they drove down the long road and past the towering trees. "We'll be spending the weekend at the house of a good friend of mine, Rebecca Saveur" she explained. "Rebecca was born in Paris but lives in Australia with her husband. She is currently in England on a delicate matter and has very kindly loaned me her house and her staff."

"Rebecca" Mac said, remembering the slim, intelligent lady with the curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes who she met once in Paris shortly after the war, when she had gone to meet Phryne. "I remember her" she added. "I had no idea she lived in Australia."

"She moved here with her husband just over a year ago" Phryne explained. "I've been to a couple of parties at her house, and have invited her to join the Adventuress Club, which she'd like to do upon her return" she added. "She'll be returning to Melbourne in July and will join us then" she said proudly.

"Was Mrs Saveur an ambulance driver too, Miss?" asked Jane. Phryne considered the matter before replying.

"No, Jane, she wasn't" she explained, as she turned left down a winding country road between two meadows populated with cows and native plants in pink and red. "Rebecca did serve her country during the War, and afterwards, but was not an ambulance driver. We worked together in early 1919" she added. There was a brief pause as Jane considered this.

"Was she a spy, Miss? Like you?" Jane asked directly. Dot's eyes widened. Mac was listening to the conversation whilst observing the scenery, and appeared unsurprised by the notion. Jack, who knew that Phryne had worked in intelligence after the war but was unaware of the details, turned towards her.

"Rebecca and I worked on a few rather delicate and highly classified missions after the War" she replied tentatively, her response polite and informative yet making it quite clear that she was unable to provide further details. Jane nodded and accepted this fact, before leaning back in her seat and staring at the beautiful landscape of Castlemaine, and imaging what Miss Phryne and Miss Rebecca would have done on their missions.

Jack, who considered the information carefully, did the same. Phryne had, of course, informed him of her friendship with Rebecca when they were arranging the weekend itself. She had briefly outlined when they met and that they worked together for almost three months, but revealed very little about their work, and he knew better than to ask. Whatever it was that Phryne and Rebecca had worked on together would doubtless have been dangerous, classified and incredibly important, though he was sure, if pressed, Phryne would assure him it was nothing and modestly downplay the significance of her work in intelligence. Jack smiled gently to himself and turned towards her, watching her as she drove. The beautiful, independent and highly intelligent woman beside him would have been an asset to the empire, and he could only imagine the things she had seen, witnessed and experienced. Like the War, he imagined that what she had been through in the years that followed were matters she did not wish to discuss, and thankfully she was able to use the highly classified nature of her work to avoid any attempts to convince her to do so. As Jack pondered this matter, he considered that despite having the honour of being not only Phryne's husband but her confidante, there was so much about her, about her life, that he did not know, and perhaps never would. She was, and always would be, a formidable woman whose life was shrouded in mystery and adventure; it was part of her identity, and as much of who she was as her mind, her innate goodness, and her inherent sense of justice. And like everything else about her, he loved her for it.

The rest of the journey was passed by discussing Castlemaine itself, and a rather interesting problem in the city which Phryne had once solved shortly after arriving back in Australia, which had all members of the vehicle completely captivated. After ten minutes or so, Phryne made a right turn and drove up a long dirt road lined with trees which bent overhead, creating an archway of green and orange leaves which drifted gently to the ground, as strobes of sunlight shone through the gaps in the trees and leaves, casting beautiful shadows across the road ahead. Phryne, who knew the house was at the end of the road, felt suddenly rather nervous and excited at the prospect of their arrival, and took in a calming breath as she drove down the lane. Jack, who sensed her anxiety, placed his hand gently upon her thigh, feeling the soft silk material over the warmth of her skin. He felt her relax beneath his touch as she turned towards him, sunlight dancing upon her face as she smiled.

After a short while the seemingly endless row of trees began to slowly disappear in the foreground, revealing the end of the road. As they drove further down the lane, their destination came into full view, causing Dot, Mac and a curious Jane to lean forward and glance in amazement at the sight of the beautiful house before them.

Phryne drove to the end of the lane and continued across the grassland before them, which was lined with trees, flowers and modest outbuildings and a large stable, with a large lake behind the house and a woodland area which separated the idyll from the rest of the land. As Phryne led the other cars onto the land and towards the house, Jack stared at the building and the surroundings and found himself in awe of the peace and tranquillity of the area, which seemed to be so separated from the rest of the city; it was like a small, private paradise.

The house itself was a magnificent building clearly constructed in the early nineteenth century. It was a cream stone building with three storeys, with pillars and archways and balconies which gave it the appearance of a British stately home. The roof tiles were light brown, the archways almost gothic, the windows tall and the chimneys bright, and the entire construct was bathed in the early afternoon sunlight, causing the light to dance upon the windows and cast shadows across the ground. The warm air was heavily scented with eucalyptus and hibiscus, which was yet another soothing factor in the charming atmosphere. As Phryne pulled up beneath the tall trees beside the building and parked her Hispano in the shade, she stared up at the house and felt excitement rise within her, causing her to feel exhilarated. She turned around and watched as Mr Butler and Bert parked their respective cars behind her.

"Right, everyone" Phryne breathed, as she looked from her passengers in the back to Jack, "shall we?" Jack smiled and nodded, as her (very relieved) passengers opened the doors and left the car.

Phryne drew her dress up slightly as she stepped down upon the ground, doing so just as Jack offered her his hand. She smiled gently at him and stood beside him, before turning around and watched as the rest of her guests got out of their respective cars and headed towards her. As they did so, the sound of the heavy front door opening echoed throughout the quiet scene, and the four members of staff who would be attending Phryne and her guests made their way towards her.

Rebecca's main staff consisted of a family of four, comprising of two parents and their twin children. David Carlton and his wife, Emily, had worked for Rebecca's parents during her childhood. Rebecca's mother had died very young and Mrs Carlton nurtured the girl with the maternal care which she had been so cruelly bereft of, and she and her husband had gladly followed their new mistress and relocated to Australia with their two children, Jonny and Eleanor. The twins were tall and slender, with the blonde hair of their mother and brown eyes of their father, delicate features and rosy cheeks. They stood behind their parents and smiled politely at the guests, who were standing behind Phryne. Both of the children worked and resided on the estate, but Phryne knew that Jonny wished to be a fireman and Eleanor was hoping to embark on a teaching career, and both ambitions were being funded by her generous friend Rebecca.

"Miss Phryne" beamed Emily Carlton, a woman of fifty-eight with greying blonde hair, pale blue eyes and that maternal grace and affection which seemed to be commonplace in women of her position. She had met Phryne many times over the years, in both England and in Australia, and was very fond of her; her kindness and intelligence reminded her very much of her beloved mistress, who she loved like a daughter. "Oh, how wonderful to see you again" she declared in her strong British accent, as she and Phryne walked up to each other and embraced. "I am so happy for you, Miss Phryne" she whispered gently in her ear, in such a sincere and tender tone that Phryne felt her throat tighten with emotion. She inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs Carlton" she replied gently.

"Please" the kindly woman replied affectionately, "call me Emily." Phryne, who had received the request on multiple occasions previously, smiled politely in response, as she heard her friends slowly walk up behind her, attracting the attention of the Carlton matriarch, whose keen eyes befell the approaching figure of Jack Robinson. Phryne watched as she smiled.

"Emily, this is my husband, Jack Robinson" she said, the word sounding strange upon her lips, and filling her with that same nervous excitement which seemed to have pervaded her very being for the past week or so. Her anxiety was alleviated instantly as the kindly woman took a step forward and clasped Jack's hands tightly.

"It's so lovely to meet you, Mr Robinson" she said warmly.

"Likewise, Mrs Carlton" Jack replied gently, placing his hands over her own.

"Emily, please" she replied kindly, her intelligent eyes meeting his. "Phryne tells me that you're a Policeman" she said with some surprise, turning towards Phryne with slightly raised eyebrows. "Knowing Phryne's habits and hobbies, I certainly anticipated that she would have a relationship with the Police, I did not expect it to be a romantic one" she stated lightly, her eyes shining with mischief in a way that made her appear decades younger. Phryne gasped and smiled brightly at the response and Jack chuckled.

"Miss Fisher is full of surprises" Jack replied warmly.

"You mean Mrs Robinson, surely?" came the low, paternal voice of Mr Carlton, a tall man in his early sixties with greying hair and an assured manner, dressed in a Victorian-style black suit. Jack considered the question, which he had been pondering for some time, wondering how best to address it with Phryne. He knew how deeply she cherished her identity and independence, and the thought of changing something as significant as her name must be an incredibly daunting prospect, perhaps almost as much as marriage itself. Although she had seemed calm and confident when they discussed the matter privately, he knew she would be afraid, causing him to find the prospect of her sharing his name as concerning as it was exhilarating, and he sought desperately to reassure her.

"Technically, yes" he responded, as Phryne watched him with curious and tender eyes, which he met. "But she will always be Miss Fisher." Phryne smiled up at him.

"Indeed she will" Mrs Carlton agreed, focusing upon Phryne once more. "Congratulations to you both" she added warmly, "we're so very happy for you" she stated sincerely, reaching for Phryne's hand.

"Thank you, Emily" she smiled, as she clasped the older woman's hand tightly in her own. "And thank you for attending to us this weekend" she added, looking from Emily to her husband and their children, "it was very generous of you to agree to-"

"It is an absolute pleasure, Miss Phryne" Mrs Carlton said warmly, taking her hand. "We're honoured that you would wish for you and your guests to celebrate your wedding here." Phryne smiled warmly and they released their hands.

"And speaking of my guests, allow me to introduce you" said Phryne warmly, before turning to the side and gazing upon her friends and family.

Phryne introduced her closest friends and family to the Carltons, who welcomed them with warmth and kindness, assuring them that they were guests of the house and should make themselves feel at home. Rebecca and her family had always been liberal, open-minded people which Phryne had found most refreshing, and a wonderful difference to her own family. Indeed, she had spent almost a month with Rebecca at her parent's estate in Cambridge after their final mission together in Paris, before reluctantly returning to her parents' mansion in Somerset. The Carltons had always been treated like equals, as part of the family, and they were. It was the kindness of Rebecca's family to their staff, which was so different to Henry Fisher's ambivalence to his own, that Phryne credited for teaching her just how close one could be to the members of one's household.

After the introductions were completed and Phryne spoke to her guests, the party was led into the beautiful house by the Emily, as her husband and sons collected the guests' luggage and conducted it into the house, with the assistance of Cec and Bert, who insisted on helping. The main entrance to the house led to a huge foyer, which the guests considered as they stepped inside. To the far right was a large staircase leading to the first and second floors. There were corridors to the far left and right which led to the various rooms on the ground floor, with the kitchen, dining room and two reception rooms being on the left, and the right leading to two other reception rooms, a drawing room and a ballroom, and doors leading out directly to the gardens. While the house retained its original stone and marble features, the furniture was a combination of antique and ornate, with the favoured colours being white, cream, red and gold. A large crystal chandelier hung overhead and caught the sun, casting a rainbow of colours across the tiled floor and the walls, which were adorned with a combination of classical and modern art. The guests stared at the beautiful house in awe and amazement, as the Carltons conducted them inside and assisted them with their coats.

"Lunch will be ready in about twenty minutes, Miss Phryne, as you requested" Mrs Carlton said, as the guests gathered in the foyer. "I expect after your journey you'd all like to freshen up, so my husband and children will assist you with your bags and take you to your rooms" she said kindly. "When you're ready, please come down to the dining room, which is the second room on the left down this corridor" she said, indicating as she spoke.

"Thank you, Emily" Phryne replied sincerely. Emily smiled, and David and the children stepped forward and began to lift the luggage.

"Miss Phryne, you and Mr Robinson, Miss Jane, Mr and Mrs Collins and Dr Macmillan will be on the second floor. Jonny will show you to your rooms" Emily explained kindly. "Mr Johnson, Mr Yates, Mr Butler, Mrs Robinson and her family will be on the first floor" she added, turning towards Sheila, Anna and the children as she spoke. "Your rooms are adjoined and have private bathrooms, and we have made arrangements for the children in the rooms, but if there is anything else you require please do let me know" she said warmly, smiling at Caroline as she giggled and tugged playfully at her mother's necklace.

"That's very kind, Mrs Carlton, thank you" said Sheila. Emily smiled.

With almost military precision, the cases and bags were gathered by David Carlton and his children, and the rest picked up by Cec and Bert and Mr Butler, to save a second trip being required. Phryne carried two of her smaller bags, and Jack carried his own luggage, as well as relieving Jane of her overnight bag, which she seemed to be struggling with. As soon as he lifted it he found himself surprised at the weight, and quickly realised that it was filled more with books than with clothes. Jane flashed him an apologetic expression and he smiled gently at her, as he followed Phryne and Mr Carlton up the stairs and towards the second floor.

Mr Carlton led Phryne, Jack, Jane, Dot, Hugh and Mac up the staircase and onto the second floor, which was spacious and bore an expensive cream carpet. The corridor was wide and led around the entire floor of the house. The walls were lined with artwork, and each room was separated by a painting on the wall and either an ornate chair or table adorned with a sculpture or photograph. Mr Carlton led the party past a few doors and then paused before turning to address them.

"Miss Phryne, you and Mr Robinson will be in this room" he explained, gesturing to the door to his immediate left, "and Emily made up the room directly opposite for Miss Jane."

"That was very thoughtful, David, thank you" Phryne replied. David bowed his head slightly in response.

"Mr and Mrs Collins, you are in the room two doors down on the left, and Dr Macmillan, you room is beside Miss Jane's" he explained.

"Thank you" said Dot warmly.

"Thank you, Mr Carlton" echoed Hugh, as he carried his and Dot's luggage towards the room in question.

Mr Carlton carried Mac's bag down the corridor and into her room, where they paused and had a brief conversation, as Jack placed the luggage he was carrying down upon the ground, with the exception of Jane's bag, which he carried towards her room.

"If you need anything, Jane, we're just across the corridor" Phryne said kindly. Jane looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" she replied, before the sound of Jack's voice caused her to turn towards him.

"Hopefully your room will have a sturdy table, Jane" Jack stated as he lifted the heavy bag, "preferably one which is reinforced with steel" he teased. Jane laughed in response as she walked past him, opening her bedroom door for him as he followed her. Phryne smiled at the scene and suppressed a small laugh at Jane's comment that the bag was 'not that heavy, Inspector', which Jack countered by arguing that she appeared to have all the medical texts published this century in the bag.

"Not all of them" Jane said simply, a slight degree of forlornness present in her tone. "And one or two are from last century. I also brought my copy of _Grey's Anatomy_ -"

Phryne laughed aloud at the comment and opened the door to her and Jack's room, carrying two of her and Jack's cases inside as Jack and Jane continued their conversation. By the time Phryne stepped back into the corridor and picked up Jack's case, he emerged from Jane's room and walked quickly towards her, placing his hand besides hers on the handle. She looked up at him with a questioning expression and their eyes met. She had noticed that he had made efforts specifically to prevent her from lifting any of the luggage, with the exception of two of her own light bags. Whilst she appreciated his concern for her, she was perfectly capable of lifting the case, which was not too heavy, and was about to point this out to him when her eyes met the concerned but firm look in his own, which silenced the words in her throat. She inhaled sharply and pressed her lips together, before releasing her hold on the case and allowing him to carry it into the room as well as her own, before closing the door behind them.

Jack put the cases down beside the bed and walked towards Phryne, standing beside her as they both considered the room. The room was spacious and comfortable, with doors leading to a private bathroom and a dressing room respectively, and on the wall before them to the far left was a set of doors which led directly onto a balcony which overlooked the gardens. The bedroom itself was decorated in the colours favoured by the hostess, cream, gold and red, with ornate and antique furniture of dark brown. There was a small chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, and modern art adorned the walls. There were a couple of tables, plush chairs upholstered in cream with gold and red cushions, a stunning dressing table which was very similar in design to Phryne's, a tall display cabinet against the back wall with a selection of books and ornaments, and a large functional fireplace against the wall to the far left, before which was a red Persian rug upon the carpeted floor. As Phryne and Jack considered the room, their attention instantly befell a small table before the fireplace, which sat between two armchairs and a chaise lounge, which was adorned with gifts.

Phryne and Jack walked towards the table, which was covered with a white tablecloth, and beheld gifts for them both. There was a large silver bucket in the centre which was filled with ice, and contained two bottles of expensive champagne, of a brand and year favoured by Phryne who, upon seeing the bottles, lifted one from the bucket and stared at it longingly. The table was also adorned with two vases of red and white roses, expensive Belgian chocolates and a pair of crystal wine glasses. Jack glanced from the items in question and towards Phryne, who was holding the champagne in her hands. Upon sensing his attention upon her, she gave a small sigh and turned towards him, offering him the bottle.

"Would you care for a glass, Inspector?" she asked, picking up one of the crystal glasses from the table as Jack considered the bottle. "It would be a travesty to waste such champagne" she said with a small sigh, her voice tinged with regret. Jack looked into her eyes and put the bottle back in the ice bucket.

"Why don't we take them home with us?" he returned, causing Phryne to look up at him with confusion.

"I was only teasing you Jack, it's fine" she said warmly, "we just got married, we should be allowed to indulge" she added, "and as I can't, you will have to do so for the both of us" she declared, offering him a small smile. Jack took a step towards her.

"Or we could save it" he said gently, placing his hands on her hips and drawing her towards him. Phryne inhaled a shaky breath as she felt his hands upon her. "So that we can both enjoy it on our next special occasion" he said warmly, as his left hand drifted tenderly over her abdomen for a moment, an action which she had encouraged and seemed comfortable with. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes softened as she felt Jack's hand upon her abdomen, causing the material of her dress to cling to the tiny curve beneath his warm, as his touched imbued her with feelings of safety and warmth. Although she no longer felt terrified at the prospect of him touching her there, or indeed of acknowledging her changing shape, she did experience a temporary wave of fear at the contact. But she did not move his hand.

"Very well, Jack" she said gently, placing her hands on his tie as she spoke, her eyes focused upon it. "I think that's a lovely idea" she added, addressing the tie, as she found herself feeling slightly embarrassed. Jack's hand drifted back to her hip and he held her gently, as she released her hands from his tie and drew them down his chest, before looking up into his eyes. "This is the first time we've been alone together all day" she said, her voice adopting a sultry tone. A small smile played on Jack's lips as she took a step towards him, pressing her body against his.

"So it is" he replied gently, his eyes meeting hers, which were heavy with desire. "Your guests are downstairs, Miss Fisher" he reminded her. Phryne smiled and leaned up to him.

"Our guests" she corrected, before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his in a sweet, tender kiss. She felt Jack's left hand travel up her side, before leaving her body and finding her cheek, as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. After a few moments longer they broke the kiss, and Jack pressed his forehead against Phryne's as she stroked his arm. "Come to the balcony" she said gently, her voice low and warm. "The view is magnificent." Jack opened his eyes and met her gaze, staring at her as his left hand held her cheek and his right captured the soft golden material of the dress which rested upon her hips.

"I quite agree" he said, gazing at her as he spoke. Phryne's eyes softened and she suppressed a small smile, removing herself from his embrace and capturing his hand in hers and standing to face him, as she walked backwards towards the balcony, leading him by the hand.

"You are quite the charmer, Jack Robinson" she declared, before turning around and opening the doors to the balcony, which she led him onto.

The balcony was surprisingly spacious, made of smooth white stone and a floor which felt like marble. Phryne led him towards the stone barrier and placed her hands upon it, feeling Jack step beside her and place his arm across her. She leaned against him as they stared into the distance, considering the stables, the lake, the trees, the land, the woodland; it was so tranquil and so calming, so peaceful and serene. Phryne considered how different their current location was to the city, which was busy and industrialised and incredibly fast-paced; unlike this beautiful house in Castlemaine, which seemed to be separated not only from Melbourne, but from the rest of the world. She and Jack spent several minutes in companionable silence as they considered the scene before them, and allowed themselves a short while to reflect on the events of the morning, which were still sinking in for both of them. Phryne's thumb stroked her wedding ring, which felt strange upon her finger, as she stared out across the lake, as nervousness gripped her once more.

"'My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite'" Jack quoted.

Phryne smiled gently to herself and looked up at him. Her eyes met his and she found herself immersed in the comfort and security of his presence, an effect he had always managed to have upon her, ever since they met. Phryne took a step towards him and placed her hand on his cheek, drawing him towards her in a passionate and heated kiss. She felt his hands travel down her sides, past her waist and rest upon her hips and draw her closer, as she ran her hands up his chest and across his back, feeling his body beneath her fingertips as she pushed their bodies together. Phryne and Jack spent several minutes on the balcony in a close embrace, their lips not parting, their hands exploring each other's bodies, which were pressed tightly together. It was only when the kiss had rendered them both breathless that they reluctantly broke it, and Jack drew Phryne into his arms and held her, and she had never felt more content. But her wariness of the time caused her to lean back and reluctantly remove her hands from his body.

"We should go and find our guests" she said gently, as Jack placed his hand upon her cheek and stroked it tenderly.

"We should" he agreed, as his fingers drifted lightly over her skin, sending electricity down Phryne's spine. She placed her hand against his chest and leaned up to him once more, pressing her lips against his and kissing him passionately, before reluctantly removing her hands from his body and walking back into the bedroom.

"Come along, inspector" she said playfully, smiling at him as she walked through the room. "I'm afraid you will have to wait until this evening to serenade me on the balcony" she added. Jack smiled in response and followed her across the room and into the hallway, before slowly descending the staircase and heading towards the dining room.

Phryne and Jack entered the dining room and found that they were amongst the last of the guests to take their seats. As soon as they stepped into the room Emily approached them and led them to their seats, which were in the centre of the row to the far left. Dot was sat opposite Phryne, and Hugh was opposite her, with Mr Butler, Cec and Bert on that side too. Jane and Mac were sitting opposite Phryne and Jack, with Aunt P sat opposite Sheila, who was sat with Anna and the children on Jack's side of the table. Phryne was struck by how traditional the seating arrangements were, and suppressed an amused smile as she sat beside Jack. The atmosphere was happy and relaxed, with each group of individuals engaged in conversation, which seemed so natural and effortless. Cec and Bert (who were already supplied with beer) were discussing something with Mr Butler, which the latter seemed to find both amusing and confusing. Dot and Hugh were discussing their room, and the walk they would like to take the next morning through the woodland. Jack's family were attending to the children, which included an excitable Jacob, an alert Daniel who was considering his new surroundings very closely, and a tired Caroline, who was somewhat unsettled and was being soothed by her mother as Aunt P watched her with warm eyes, and looked sympathetically and with approval at Anna. Mac and Jane were deep in conversation about a subject which, judging from the gestures Mac was making, Phryne deduced was medical. As she and Jack entered the room the conversations quietened slightly and everyone turned towards them, greeting them warmly and exchanging a few words, as the newlyweds took their seats amongst their friends.

As the final dishes were brought out, Phryne thanked Emily warmly and was provided with a glass of champagne, which she instantly set down beside her. Before lunch could begin, Bert turned towards Phryne and attracted her attention.

"Are there gonna be any speeches, then, Miss?" he asked curiously, setting his beer bottle down as he spoke. Phryne looked at him kindly.

"By all means, Bert" she returned, "if you would care to, please go ahead." There was a light chuckle amongst guests in response and Phryne smiled. "I never was one for speeches" she added gently, "well, not this type of speech at least, not the kind you would be expecting on such an occasion" she continued. "But what I would like to say is thank you, to each and every one of you, for being with us today and for coming here with us, to celebrate" she said sincerely. "I'm sure Jack will agree with me when I say that we are humbled by your support and your presence, and not just today, but always" she added, as her guests listened attentively, their eyes resting upon her.

"Indeed" said Jack, causing their attention to turn towards him. "We're both very grateful that you were all able to join us today, and for the weekend itself" he added. "And, as Phryne said, for your continued support, both personally and professionally, in what has been a very memorable time for us all."

"And long may it continue" said Phryne, who lifted her champagne glass in the air, prompting everyone else to do the same. "To friends" she toasted. The toast was echoed by all at the table, who drank accordingly and then lowered their glasses, as Phryne placed her untouched glass back down. As her glass touched the table she looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"To Phryne and Jack" said Mac, raising her glass once more, "partners, in every sense of the word, and friends, whose commitment to each other and to justice has brought us here today" she added. "And to the criminals of Melbourne, who provided them with the means and opportunity to become so very well acquainted" she added lightly, causing ripples of laughter throughout the room. Mac caught Phryne's eye and smiled at her. "To Phryne and Jack" she repeated, raising her glass.

"To Phryne and Jack" the room chorused, raising and clinking the glasses once more, and drinking to the happy couple.

The newlywed detectives were instantly engaged in conversation with their guests, which continued throughout lunch, which was a veritable feast. When discussing lunch with Emily when making the initial arrangements for the weekend, Phryne had been conscious of the fact that they would have had a fair drive beforehand which, combined with her uncertainty as to the dietary habits of young children, led to her requesting that an assortment of hot and cold dishes be served, instead of a set menu. She hoped that this would be easier for the kindly Emily Carlton, and felt that it would create a more informal, homely atmosphere. And as she gazed across the table, which was laden with salads, cold meats, pies, pastries, salmon and many other dishes, she felt confident and reassured by her decision. Phryne's guests ate and drank merrily, as they engaged in conversations which created a calm and friendly atmosphere, setting Phryne at ease and soothing her anxiety. Phryne watched her friends talking, listening, eating and smiling, and engaged in conversation with them and with Jack as the meal progressed. As the adults had almost finished lunch Phryne turned towards the children, and watched as they indicated towards different dishes and were assisted with their selections by Anna and Sheila, as well as Mrs Stanley, who offered little Caroline her first taste of salmon, which proved to be a new favourite. Phryne smiled as she watched her aunt interact with Caroline; she reflected that despite her formal manner and conventionality, Aunt P had always had a soft spot for children, even disobedient ones like herself. She would always remember her aunt's interactions with Arthur, and the close, unbreakable bond they shared; despite the fact that he was taken far too soon, Phryne reassured herself by the fact that his brief life had been filled with love and care, which Aunt P had in a seemingly endless supply. As she watched Aunt P interacting with Caroline, Phryne found herself wondering whether her aunt would be the same with her child too. And, perhaps more essentially, would she?

Phryne's attention was so engaged with watching Caroline and her Aunt that she failed to notice Dot's gesture to Jane, and the pair's subsequent departure from the room. It was only when they returned a couple of minutes later and Mr Butler rose from his seat that her attention was drawn towards the other side of the room.

"Could I have everyone's attention for a moment, please?" called Mr Butler in his calm and respectful manner, causing everyone to turn towards them, as he fixed his eyes upon Phryne and Jack. "Mrs Collins and Miss Jane have something they wish to present to Mr and Mrs Robinson" he said gently. Phryne, who was somewhat confused, watched as Mr Butler stepped aside to reveal a smiling Dot and Jane walking forward, carrying a silver tray beholding a true masterpiece towards Phryne and Jack, which they held in the air before lowering gently onto the table before them. Phryne's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, as she stared at the item in front of her: it was a wedding cake.

The cake was a homemade two-tier cake with pink ribbons tied around the bottom of each section, which was covered in vanilla frosting and icing, with intricately designed patterns upon the icing. There were flowers upon the cake and at the bottom of it, which Phryne recognised as belonging to the bouquets of both Dot and Jane, and which brightened the pure white scene before them. Light pink and purple petals had been scattered across the cake to create a floral confetti-type effect, with incredible results. On top of the cake were two figures which also appeared to be handmade (almost certainly by Jane, who had joined an art class at school), clay designs which had been carefully painted by hand, and which clearly depicted herself and Jack. The figure representing her had pale skin, dark hair and bright green eyes, and was wearing a golden dress. Some pieces of doll's clothing and jewellery had been added to make the figure appear more human, which it was successful in doing. The figure of Jack represented him perfectly, in his three-piece black suit and dark shoes, the only difference to his current outfit being that the figure had a black ribbon around his neck tied into a bow tie. The hair colour and facial details were perfect, and Phryne found herself smiling at the images before her, which were true masterpieces. The smile upon her face widened as she noticed two objects on the top of the bottom tier, one either side, which were perfectly placed and incredibly appropriate: they were small toy Police cars.

Phryne smiled widely and chuckled at the cars, before looking up at Dot and Jane with emotional eyes. She rose from her seat and stepped towards them, embracing them both, as she felt Jack stand up behind her.

"It's absolutely perfect, Dot, Jane" she said gently, "thank you so much" she added, feeling their arms wrap around her.

"It's alright, Miss" Dot replied warmly, "you didn't think we'd let you get married without a cake, did you?" she asked gently, smiling as she spoke. Phryne chuckled in response.

"I've never been very good with adhering to traditions" she replied. Dot smiled. "I'm so grateful to you both for doing this, it's a masterpiece, truly."

"It was fun, Miss" Jane replied gently. "And it isn't completely traditional. We added the Police cars to make it more personal" she explained.

"That was Jane's idea" Dot said, turning towards the young woman as she spoke. "She also wanted to add a couple of crims to the cake, but I said I thought the cars would be enough" she said. Phryne chuckled in response.

"It's wonderful, thank you both so much" she said sincerely, as Jack stepped up behind her.

"Thank you, Dorothy" he stated, kissing her on the cheek. "Jane" he added, kissing her too. Both women smiled up at the newlyweds as they stood before them.

"I almost can't bring myself to cut it, though. It's so beautiful" Phryne commented as she looked at the cake.

"Don't worry, Miss. We borrowed Mrs Stanley's camera and took photographs of it" Dot assured her.

"And it's a vanilla sponge, Miss Phryne" Jane commented, causing her guardian to turn towards her instantly, "your favourite."

"Indeed it is, Jane" she replied, her eyes befalling the bespoke cake once more, before looking up towards Mr Butler, who produced the knife. Phryne smiled and accepted it from him, before turning towards Jack. "Care to help me wield this dangerous weapon, inspector?" she teased. Jack smirked and stepped towards her, placing one hand over hers and the other upon her hip.

"Always, Miss Fisher" he said gently, as they lowered their hands which held the knife and cut the cake to the sound of cheering guests.

After the cake was cut and handed to the guests (and to the staff, at Phryne's insistence), Phryne removed the figures from the top of the wedding cake and put them in her bag, wishing to keep them safe. Jack smiled at her in response and, before he could say a word, Emily returned to the room and offered to take the newlyweds and their guests into the large parlour, which Phryne agreed to. The room was large and welcoming, and decorated in the same manner as the rest of the house, with dark wooden furniture of both antique and ornate design, crystal chandeliers, a stunning fireplace and a variety of artwork. A piano was at the back of the room beside a selection of music, there were several tall bookcases towards the far left of the room (which immediately attracted Daniel's attention, prompting him to walk towards them, as though in a trance), and several small tables laden with various ornaments and sculptures. There were several couches and armchairs upholstered in white, with Persian rugs before the fire, and a large painting by Rembrandt (which Jack suspected may be an original) above the fireplace. A large table had been set up at the far left of the room near the open doors which led towards the garden. On the table was a selection of refreshments and drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, as well as a stack of white plates and a selection of cutlery. As Phryne glanced around the familiar room her attention was drawn to something out of place, which she considered for a few moments and, upon realising what it was, stopped in her tracks and stared in surprise: on a table which was before the fire was a large selection of wrapped gifts, including a large crate-shaped item beneath the table, which had been wrapped in deep blue paper. Phryne took a step towards the table, feeling Jack walk up behind her, before turning around to face her guests.

"What's this?" she asked curiously. Some of her guests were smiling, but before any of them could answer Mrs Stanley stepped forward.

"Your wedding gifts, of course" she said gently. Phryne felt her heart swell.

"But I…" she said, turning towards the table and then back towards her guests, "you didn't have to… I mean, we weren't expecting-"

"Nonsense, dear girl" Aunt P interjected, taking several steps forward and standing before Jack and Phryne. "You may not want a large celebration or highly publicised affair" she said gently, "but there was absolutely no question of us giving you gifts" she said firmly. Phryne stared at her aunt and turned towards the gifts, feeling moved and incredibly humbled. She looked towards Jack, who bore a warm expression.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, addressing her friends, her voice heavy with emotion. Mac smiled gently and walked towards her, placing her arm through hers and leading her towards the table.

"Less gratitude, more opening" Mac urged, prompting Phryne to smile in response as she was encouraged to sit in one of the plush armchairs by the fire. "Inspector" Mac said, turning towards Jack and indicating towards the armchair beside Phryne's. Jack smiled gently and sat beside his wife.

On the table were an array of gifts wrapped neatly and tied with ribbons, in paper of gold, silver, red, blue and green. Phryne and Jack waited as their guests approached and sat with them, drawing their chairs close to the newlyweds. Anna, Sheila and the children occupied the chaise lounge to Phryne's left, with Dot and Hugh sat in chairs beside them facing Phryne directly. Jane was sat beside Jack, with Mac, Cec and Bert completing the circle. Aunt P, who remained standing, picked up the first of the wrapped gifts and handed it to Phryne, who read the label aloud, revealing that the present was from Aunt P herself. Phryne smiled gently up at her aunt as she slowly unwrapped the silver paper to the first of many gifts. Phryne tore the paper from the item, which was a large black box with the golden emblem of a well-known glass maker in the bottom right hand corner. She drew the lid open slowly and revealed six beautiful crystal champagne glasses, which she showed to Jack.

"They're beautiful, Aunt P" Phryne said, rising from her seat and kissing her aunt. "Thank you." Aunt P smiled proudly and nodded. Jack rose from his seat and walked towards them, thanking Mrs Stanley for the gift and kissing her on the cheek.

"You are quite welcome" she replied, before turning back towards the table and selecting two smaller boxes in the same wrapping paper, handing one box to Jack and one to Phryne. Phryne noticed the emotion in Aunt P's eyes as she handed the boxes over, and opened hers gently and with great care.

Beneath the wrapping paper of the item which Aunt P had given Phryne was a red velvet jewellery box, which Phryne opened carefully, the contents within causing her breath to hitch in her throat. Inside the box was a set of beautiful white pearls with a golden clasp, which Phryne had not seen since her childhood.

"Aunt P, these belonged to your mother" she said breathlessly, her eyes meeting her aunt's. "They're beautiful, but I couldn't possibly-" Aunt P stepped forward and held Phryne's hands together, the red box between their joined hands, as she looked up at her with a kindly but firm expression.

"Yes you can, dear girl" she smiled. "My mother was given them by my father on her wedding day" she said gently, "and they were one of her most cherished possessions" she added. "I had always intended on giving them to my daughter if I had one, but I did not" she continued gently, her eyes meeting her niece's once more, "and I would like you to have them" she said warmly. Phryne inhaled deeply and felt her throat tighten.

"Are you sure, Aunt P?" she asked gently. Mrs Stanley smiled and squeezed Phryne's hand tightly in response.

"Quite" she replied with conviction. Phryne smiled gently and embraced her aunt, whispering her thanks to her, as they held each other in their arms.

Phryne slowly removed herself from her aunt's embrace and held the case gently in her hands, as Mrs Stanley turned towards Jack, who began to open his own gift beneath her gaze. Beneath the paper was a small black box which contained a pair of gold cufflinks, which were clearly antique and undoubtedly expensive. There was an intricate pattern upon each of the cufflinks, which was attractive yet subtle, despite their value. Jack looked up at Mrs Stanley and attempted to form a response.

"Mrs Stanley, I-"

"Of course you can, Inspector" she interjected, clasping her hands in front of her as she spoke. "They belonged to my father, who was given them by his own father on his wedding day" she explained, her voice softening as she spoke. "My own father was a very noble, very kind man, who loved my mother dearly" she said reflectively, "you are very much like him" she added gently, attempting to remove the emotion from her voice as she spoke. Jack, touched by Mrs Stanley's sentiments and knowing better than to argue with her, stepped towards her and kissed her on the cheek, which she accepted proudly, as he offered her his thanks. Phryne watched the scene with interest, and was deeply touched by her aunt's generosity; it was truly a testament to her acceptance of their marriage.

"Not at all, Inspector" she assured him, taking his hand for a moment and glancing down at the cufflinks, before taking her seat and allowing the next guest to present their gift.

Dot stepped forward next, walking across the room and towards the table, passing Phryne one gift and Jack another. Each were wrapped in beautiful red paper and secured with a ribbon.

"These are from me, Hugh and Mr Butler" she explained, as Phryne held the gift in her hand, before turning from Dot to Hugh to Mr B and smiling.

Phryne tore at the red paper and cast it neatly aside, revealing a black case with a mark she recognised upon it. She slowly opened the case to reveal a black Kodak camera, which was notably smaller than her current one, and appeared to be the latest model.

"You bought us a camera?" she asked with a smile, as she looked from Dot to Hugh to Mr B and back to her companion, "thank you" she said sincerely, rising from her seat and hugging Dot.

"You're very welcome, Miss Phryne" Dot said gently as she returned the embrace. "Mr B and I thought you'd have lots to take photos of in the months to come" she said quietly, her voice low and whispered so only Phryne could hear. Phryne's breath hitched in her throat and she nodded, holding her companion tighter in response, before slowly removing herself from the embrace.

"Thank you" she repeated, rubbing Dot's arm, before walking over towards Hugh and Mr Butler, thanking them both in turn and kissing them on the cheek, causing Mr Butler to nod politely and Hugh to blush deep scarlet. Jack thanked Dot and kissed her on the cheek, before shaking the hands of Hugh and Mr Butler, then returning to his seat to open the gift he was holding, which was a beautiful black photo album with golden lettering. Phryne smiled and thanked her friends once more.

"Thank you" she said sincerely, as Jack handed her the album and thanked their friends too. Phryne traced her finger across the golden lettering of the album, before opening it carefully and flicking through the now empty pages, as the familiar combination of excitement and fear passed over her once more. She inhaled sharply and closed the album, holding it on her lap with both hands, before Dot picked up a box which had been hidden on table, and was wrapped in a perfectly tied red ribbon, which she handed to Phryne. Phryne accepted the item and stared up at her companion, before returning her attention to the item in her hands. It was a mahogany box about twelve inches long and six inches deep, with brass hinges, an ornate lock and carves roses around the edge, with a gold and black design across the lid. It was beautiful, clearly hand-crafted, and almost certainly unique. Phryne looked up at Dot and found her companion smiling at her.

"It's a keepsake box, Miss" she explained. "I know you have lots of precious things, including photographs" she added, having got the idea to commission such a gift for Miss Phryne from all the times she had tidied her dressing table drawers and found various pictures and mementos that Phryne wanted to keep close. "And it matches your dressing table" she said gently. Phryne smiled gently and rose once more, hugging her companion and kissing her on the cheek, as she held the bespoke gift in her hands. She thanked her once more and Dot smiled, assuring her it was quite alright, before returning to her seat.

As Phryne sat down Jane watched her for a few moments as she considered her latest gift, which she explored gently with her fingertips. After a few moments Jane stood up beside her and moved towards the table.

Jane gathered three gifts wrapped in silver paper and bound with white ribbons, which she considered for a moment before handing two to Jack and one to Phryne. Phryne put her arm around Jane and encouraged her to sit in her seat, as she balanced on the edge of it and watched Jack open the first of their gifts. Beneath the silver paper of the first gift Jack opened was a beautiful silver photo frame of an intricate design, which Jane had found in an antique store when she had been shopping with Miss Phryne (and which had been very difficult to purchase without her noticing!). Phryne smiled at the item and turned towards Jane.

"It's beautiful, Jane, thank you" she said sincerely.

"It is" Jack agreed, turning towards the young woman, "thank you." Jane smiled and nodded before turning towards Miss Phryne.

"I thought you might need a frame for a picture of you both on your wedding day" she explained. Phryne stroked her hair and looked at her with tender eyes.

"That's a lovely thought, Jane, thank you" she said warmly. Jane smiled.

"Your turn, Miss Fisher" Jack said, indicating towards her own gift.

Phryne, who did not need to be prompted twice, began to tear at the silver paper and cast it aside once more, revealing a beautiful antique jewellery box made from ebony. She ran her fingers across it before opening it carefully, admiring the black velvet lining and opening some of the compartments.

"Oh, Jane" she breathed, closing the box and turning towards her ward. "Thank you, darling" she said, before kissing her on the cheek. "It's perfect." Jane smiled gently.

"You always say that a girl can never have too much jewellery" she replied, prompting Phryne to smile in response. "So I thought you'd probably need an extra box." The intelligent statement was met with a chorus of laughter, causing Jane to smile too.

"That's very true" Phryne agreed, casting her eyes down towards the box once more. "I shall save this to keep my most treasured pieces in" she declared, before reaching out and clasping Jane's hand. "Thank you" she repeated, squeezing her hand tightly. She felt Jane squeeze her own hand in response, before rising from her seat and returning to her own. Phryne reclaimed her seat and turned towards her ward with a smile.

Mac, who had been quietly sipping cognac whilst watching the scene with interest, rose from her seat and walked across the room, selecting her own gifts and handing them to Jack and Phryne, before perching herself on the Phryne's right armrest, cognac in hand, as the detectives considered the green-wrapped gifts they beheld.

"Initially I had considered getting you a cadaver…" Mac teased, raising her glass as spoke. Jack smirked and Phryne chuckled in response.

"What's a cadaver?" asked Jacob, who was sitting beside his grandmother and had been observing the gift-opening with keen interest.

Mac glanced at Jacob for a moment before turning towards Anna with an apologetic expression, as Jane looked directly at the young boy and appeared ready to answer, never being one to deny an enquiring mind an answer to a question.

"It's something we often have at work, Jacob" Phryne answered, causing the young boy to turn towards her, "Mac was only joking" she added, looking up at Mac, who was subtly sipping her cognac. Jacob considered this for a moment before nodding, and returning his attention to the large gift beneath the table, which he had spent the last few minutes trying to identify. "I have no intention of having a busman's honeymoon" Phryne said gently, causing Jack to smile at her before responding.

"Well, Miss Fisher, you do seem to attract-"

"Cadavers?" she interjected, her voice low enough that the children would not hear it. "Hopefully there won't be too many over the course of the weekend" she teased. Jack met the playful gaze in her eyes and smiled, as Mac cleared her throat.

"Why don't you open your presents?" Mac said lightly, smiling gently at Phryne, who met her gaze.

"Of course, Mac" she responded sweetly. "Though you were the one to bring up the matter of the-"

"Yes, yes, I know" Mac responded with a gentle sigh, before nodding towards the boxes. "Open" she encouraged. Phryne chuckled and turned away from her as she began tearing at the green wrapping paper to reveal a jeweller's box. Phryne opened the box gently and revealed a delicate gold watch, which she lifted out and held in her hands. She turned towards Jack and found that he had received the man's equivalent. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned towards her friend.

"Mac, it's beautiful" she said gently, meeting her friend's bright blue eyes. Mac smiled.

"I wasn't at all sure what I should get you both" Mac began gently, "I wanted it to be something meaningful and unique, which is a hard feat, as you can imagine" she continued, as Jack and Phryne listened attentively. "I tried to think of what I wanted to give you, what I wanted you to have, and then this idea came to me" she added, "time" she stated. "I could think of no greater gift to give you" she added warmly. Phryne smiled. "Today's date is inscribed on the back of each watch" she added, prompting the detectives to turn them over and stare at the inscription, "the start of what I am sure will be a wonderful time for you both" she added. Phryne looked up at her with emotional eyes and offered her a small smile, which Mac returned. "And hopefully it means that you'll be on time when meeting me for our work commitments" she added lightly, after seeing how affected Phryne was. The lady detective laughed and rose from her seat, leaning towards her friend and embracing her warmly.

"Thank you" she said gently, as Mac held her close.

"You're more than welcome, darling" she replied, stroking her back as she spoke. "I'm so happy for you." Phryne felt her heart swell at the statement and slowly eased herself back into her seat, putting the watch on her left wrist as Jack rose and thanked Mac, kissing her politely on the cheek as he put his hand upon her waist.

"Steady on, inspector" Mac said lightly, causing Jack to lean back and consider her expression, which was playful. Phryne suppressed a small smile as Jack returned to his seat, and Mac did the same.

When Mac had returned to her seat, Cec and Bert rose and walked towards the table, removing the crate from beneath it and placing it before Jack and Phryne, who heard the tell-tale sound of clinking glass inside. Phryne's eyes shone.

"Bert, Cec" she said gently, her eyes drifting over their suits, which were so different from their usual attire. "Thank you" she added, as she and Jack began tearing at the paper to reveal an open-top container filled with over a dozen bottles. Phryne smiled as she reached inside and lifted a bottle out, which was an expensive Russian Vodka. "My, my, what a treasure trove" she added, as she reached inside and picked up another bottle, which was a bottle of French champagne which she adored, "how on earth did you manage to get such a wonderful collection?" she asked, as she replaced the two bottles and picked up two more, one of which was a large bottle of Port and the other was a Canadian whiskey. Bert looked at Jack, who was considering a bottle of gin from England.

"Yes, Albert" Jack said gently, "where did you come by this impressive array of spirits?" he asked, feigning his official tone. Bert smirked lightly in response.

"The usual way" he replied noncommittally.

"Ah" Jack replied, as he turned the bottle around in his hand, watching as Phryne reached for another bottle and considered it longingly.

"I'm sure Cec and Bert ensured all tax and duty was paid on these fine gifts, didn't you?" she asked lightly, her eyes not leaving the bottles. Cec and Bert maintained deadpan expression.

"Yair" Bert replied.

"'Course we did, Miss" Cec affirmed. Phryne suppressed a smile and turned as Jack rose from his seat, holding the bottle of gin in his left hand and offering Bert his right.

"Thank you, Albert" he said sincerely, prompting the man to nod and shake the inspector's hand for the first time in his life. Phryne looked up and watched the scene with interest. Bert nodded. "Cec" Jack said, extending his hand to Cec, who shook it warmly.

"No worries" Cec replied kindly. Phryne smiled, before rising from her seat and embracing both men, who blushed as they accepted her words of affection and gratitude, before heading back towards their seats.

Jack watched with a small smile as Phryne interacted with the two men who, despite some of their illegal activities, he was glad she had in her life. They were loyal, brave and clearly adored her, and he knew from experience that they would protect her at all costs. Although he hadn't told them (or even Phryne) directly, he was very glad that she had them in her life. Especially now.

As Cec and Bert sat down, Sheila rose from her seat and walked towards the table, picking up the two remaining gifts which had been wrapped in red paper and tied with silver ribbons.

"Anna and I wanted to give you each something special on your wedding day, something with a strong link to our family" she explained, turning towards Phryne with warm eyes, "and something to welcome you into it." Phryne looked up at Sheila with tender expression, and a gentle smile played upon her lips.

"Thank you" she said, before turning to Anna, "both of you" she added, before turning her attention to the small gift in her lap which she gently unwrapped.

Inside the packaging was a red velvet box with a silver jeweller's crest which she did not recognise. She slowly opened the box and stared inside, her eyes widening at the item before her. It was a beautiful gold ring with an emerald, surrounded by diamonds. It reminded her very much of her white gold Claddagh ring, which she was currently wearing, and stroked subconsciously. The ring was clearly antique and expensive which, combined with the kind words of Sheila, made Phryne realise almost instantly was a family heirloom.

"It belonged to my mother" Sheila explained, answering Phryne's unspoken question, and prompting the lady detective to blink herself out of her stupor and look up at her mother-in-law. "She inherited it from my father's family, and it was passed to me when she died" she explained, as Phryne watched her intently. "I thought of it the moment I met you" she added, "your eyes reminded me instantly of the emerald, and I knew then that it was what I wished to give to you."

"Sheila, it's so precious" Phryne said gently, "are you sure that you want to give it to me?" she asked tentatively. Sheila smiled. "What about Anna-"

"I have many things of my grandmother's, Phryne" Anna stated warmly, "and we have several pieces kept aside for Caroline too, for when she's older" she explained. "We want you to have something too." Phryne was deeply touched.

"We certainly do, dear" Sheila added, prompting Phryne to look up at her once more. "We would very much like you to have it" she assured her. Phryne considered her words for a moment, before rising from her seat and walking towards Sheila, who she held in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Sheila" she said gently. "I'll treasure it". Jack smiled as he watched his mother holding Phryne.

"I know" she assured her, rubbing her back and kissing her tenderly on the cheek, before releasing her from her hold and enabling her to walk towards Anna, who she thanked and kissed gently, mindful of Caroline, who was now sleeping in her arms.

When Phryne returned to her seat Sheila walked towards Jack, standing beside him as he began to open his own gift. Beneath the carefully tied ribbon and emerald green wrapping paper was a small black box which, Phryne could tell from Jack's eyes, he instantly recognised. He faltered for a moment, swallowing hard and clenching his jaw to compose himself, before opening the box and removing a gold ring with an oval face, which had an emblem on the front and an inscription on the back. Phryne watched the emotional look in Jack's eyes, and saw him attempt to maintain his composure as he looked at the item, placing his fingers gently upon it.

"It was the first thing I bought your father when we were courting" Sheila explained, causing Jack and Phryne to turn towards her. "He always wore it, and it hasn't left my side since he died, until now" she explained gently, "he would have wanted you to have it, Jack" she added. Jack inhaled deeply and rose from his seat, stepping towards his mother and drawing her towards him, whispering his thanks to her as she held him. Phryne, along with the other guests, was quite moved.

"Thank you" Jack repeated, as he kissed her tenderly on the cheek and leaned back from her embrace.

"You are very welcome" she replied warmly. Before anyone could speak, Emily re-entered the room and looked towards Phryne.

"Miss Phryne, the garden has been prepared as you requested" she explained, her eyes befalling the wrapping paper and opened gifts, "would you like me to arrange for your gifts to be taken to your room?" she asked kindly.

"That would be wonderful, thank you" Phryne replied, as she rose from her seat and turned towards Jack, watching as Sheila stroked his face gently and smiled towards Phryne, before walking back towards Anna and the children.

Phryne met Jack's gaze and smiled gently at him, before turning towards their guests.

"As I'm sure you've all seen, this beautiful house has a large garden and several acres of land surrounding it" Phryne began gently. "If you'd care to follow me" she said gently, as she and Jack led the guests through the room and towards the French doors which opened out into the garden.

As they stepped out of the doors the guests found themselves on a beautiful terrace which was sheltered from the hot sun. There were several tables laden with glasses, ice buckets and flowers, and cushioned seats against the wall. Beyond the terrace was a large and well-maintained garden, which boasted tall trees which provided shelter and cast shadows across the grass, flowerbeds displaying beautiful blooms in red, yellow, purple and pink, and a small white gazebo to the far right. Beyond the lake was a woodland area which seemed to stretch around the house, providing some shade to the outbuildings and stables behind. Horses and cattle grazed in their respective fields, birds glides elegantly across the lake, and a gentle autumn breeze drifted over the guests, carrying with it the scent of hibiscus and fresh leaves. It was beautiful.

The guests stared across the garden, walking across the terrace and gazing beyond. Mac and Mrs Stanley walked to the edge of the terrace and gazed out towards the river, and was joined by Dot, Hugh, Jane and Anna, who was carrying a still-sleeping Caroline. In the centre of the terrace was a gramophone, which Jane walked towards, sifting through the impressive collection of records on the table beside it, and turning towards Phryne for approval; her guardian smiled warmly at her and nodded, prompting the young woman to select a record and begin to play it. Sheila and Mr Butler stepped out together, walking to the end of the terrace and looking out towards the horses and woodland area beyond. Even Cec and Bert appeared were transfixed, which was clear from the fact that Bert had been outside for a full thirty seconds before the realisation that he could light his first cigarette in the last hour and a half dawned upon him. Phryne smiled at the thought, and was only drawn from it by the sound of Jacob, who rushed past his brother and ran down the steps and into the garden, his smart suit jacket flying out behind him.

"Jacob!" called Anna, watching as her son ran towards the lake and sat beside it, casting small sticks across the gentle water. Anna sighed and carried Caroline towards Phryne and Jack.

"I am so sorry, Phryne" she said gently. Phryne looked at her warmly and smiled.

"There's no need" she assured her sincerely. "One of the reasons Jack and I wanted to spend the weekend somewhere like this was so that the children would have fun too" she explained. "It wouldn't have been very enjoyable for them to keep them cooped up inside" she added, "and I can't imagine it would have been much nicer for us, either" she said lightly, earning a smile from Anna. "This weekend isn't about Jack and I, it's about all of us" she stated sincerely, as her guests turned towards them, "so please, enjoy yourselves" she said, "explore the grounds, peruse the texts in the library, dance on the terrace, relax in the parlour" she stated kindly, "and have fun" she said amiably, punctuating her statement with a small smile.

"It's impossible not to, Phryne, when you're around" Mac said warmly, turning from the view before her and towards her friend.

"I'm very glad to hear it, Mac" Phryne replied, as her guests began to explore the terrace and the garden, the sounds of their footsteps and gentle chatter mingling with the jazz music which drifted over the idyllic scene.

The next few hours were spent in the garden, with Phryne, Jack and their guests exploring the grounds, dancing to the music which Jane and Mac selected, and enjoying each other's company on the terrace. Caroline quickly recovered from her tiredness and ran across the garden with Jacob, under the watchful eyes of Sheila and Aunt Prudence, who were deep in conversation and getting on wonderfully. Cec and Bert were sitting on chairs beside the lake with Mr B, a curious arrangement which Phryne considered would make quite a striking painting. Dot and Hugh spent time with Anna, and Mac and Jane were in almost constant company with each other. Daniel, who had distinctly heard Phryne mention a library, was directed to the grand room on the ground floor by Mrs Carlton, who assisted him in navigating the large room and helped him to carry the books he chose. He made a neat stack on a table beside a cushioned chair against the wall, and spent the majority of the afternoon reading, stopping only when provided with lemonade, or when someone attempted to engage him in conversation. Jack and Phryne spent the afternoon amongst their guests, spending time with each one in turn, in what was a highly enjoyable and memorable day. Phryne was talking to Jane and Mac when she turned and noticed that she could no longer see Jack. He had been speaking with Daniel for a sometime, and was seemingly the only person who could strike up a conversation with the young boy that interested him more than his books (temporarily, at least). Phryne cast her eyes across the garden, towards the lake and across the terrace and could not see him. She put her glass down upon the table and excused herself from Dot and Jane, as she walked back into the building and headed through the parlour. As soon as Phryne walked through the parlour and into the corridor she heard it.

The sound of laughter and jazz music outside was contrasted by a new, melodious sound emanating from the ballroom opposite. Phryne lingered in the doorway for a moment, listening to the beautiful and familiar tune, before walking towards it, a warm smile upon her lips.

Phryne walked across the corridor and towards the half-open door to the drawing room, which she gently pushed open, walking quietly inside. The ballroom was large, a similar layout to the main parlour and with the same colour scheme and décor. The only difference was the large windows overlooking the back of the garden and the fields beyond, which emitted the bright sunshine, casting a variety of colours across the polished floor. In front of the windows was a beautiful piano, which had been in Rebecca's childhood home and which she treasured. And sitting at the piano was Jack Robinson, wearing his three piece suit and a look of calmness and contentment, as he delivered an expert rendition of _Clair de Lune._ Phryne stood in respectful silence as she listened to him play, the sight of him at the piano and the sound of her favourite piece causing her heart to swell, and a curious sensation somewhere between excitement and breathlessness to completely overcome her. She was so enraptured in his playing that beautiful tune that she did not realise he had finished until several seconds later. Jack sat up straight in the seat and stared at the piano for a few moments, as Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and smiled, clapping gently at his performance. Jack turned immediately towards her and rose from his seat, smiling gently at her as the beautiful woman in gold walked towards him, her eyes alight, her lips poised in a warm smile.

"That was beautiful, Inspector" she said as she reached him.

Jack stared at Phryne for a short while, taking in every inch of the resplendent woman before him, whose body was (quite rightly) bathed in gold. He took a step closer to her and stared into her eyes, prompting her to smile gently up at him, his own warm expression softening.

"Would you wait there for a moment, Miss Fisher?" he asked gently, before stepping past Phryne and walking across the room. Phryne, against her nature and better judgement, obeyed the polite request and remained perfectly still, smiling with amusement as she heard his footsteps on the polished floor behind her. Phryne heard a couple of familiar sounds, then the click of a gramophone, before the ballroom was filled with Strauss's 'Blue Danube Waltz'. Phryne smiled, and before she could turn around, felt Jack's hand upon her lower waist, as he stepped in front of her with an outstretched hand. "Would you care to dance, Miss Fisher?" he asked gently. Phryne smile softened and her eyes warmed.

"Always, inspector" she returned, as she accepted his hand and allowed him to draw her close to him, and lead her across the room.

Phryne and Jack danced for several minutes, creating a masterful waltz in which they both kept in step. Phryne smiled as she glides across the room with Jack, who seemed to have an almost supernatural ability to react to her own body, as she did to his, in all circumstances, and particularly in dance. Jack drew Phryne towards him and led her across the room, before placing his hand upon her waist and leading her back towards the piano, before capturing her hand in his once more.

"I know you've danced many waltzes, Miss Fisher" he said gently, causing her to turn her head towards him as they danced, as he turned her to face him once more, leading her across the floor to the sound of the music. "With diplomats, professional dances and even princes, I believe?" he asked. Phryne smiled. "And how are you finding out waltz?" he asked gently. Phryne considered the question and looked deep into his eyes, as her smile softened and her eyes warmed. They both knew that he was talking about significantly more than just dancing, and her mind flashed back to a conversation which seemed to have taken place a lifetime ago. " _And what kind of partners are we from here on, Jack?"_ she had asked him. _"I think we're a waltz, Miss Fisher"_ he had responded. She smiled at that. _"Not a tango?"_ she had questioned. _"A good waltz is slow, and close"_ she informed him. He had smiled and seemed unwavering in his conviction. _"I shall try and keep in step all the same"._ And then they had danced the most sublime waltz she had ever experienced in the room in which her father had captured her mother's heart. Phryne smiled warmly up at him and met his eyes with a look of conviction. They were so engaged in their attentions of each other that they failed to notice that Sheila, who had come into the house in search of Daniel, who she had suspected of heading back to the library, had heard the music and pushed the door gently open, and saw Jack dancing with Phryne as she considered the question.

"Wonderful" she replied sincerely, "infinitely more real and passionate and effortless than I ever hoped to experience" she added, "and unrivalled by any prince." Jack smiled in response to her statement and drew her close, before dipping her elegantly towards the ground. She smiled in response and gasped in surprise.

"That is not consistent with a waltz, inspector" she playfully chided him, staring into his deep eyes as he held her for a moment.

"I thought you didn't care for tradition, Miss Fisher?" he questioned lightly, before drawing her to her feet once more and holding her towards him, so that their faces were just inches apart. Phryne smiled in response, before drawing her hands up his strong arms and leaning forward, as she kissed him passionately upon the dancefloor.

Sheila, who felt that her presence was too much of an intrusion, even though it was unknown, smiled gently at the scene and closed the door quietly behind the newlyweds, before walking towards the other end of the corridor and towards the library, where her errant grandson had just emerged, his arms laden with books.

Jack and Phryne held each other and kissed as the music continued to play, Phryne's hands stroking his arms, Jack's hands tenderly caressing her lower back and waist. It was only when the music had stopped playing and the sound was replaced by jazz music, talking and laughter from just beyond the walls which held them in their secret embrace that they opened their eyes and broke the kiss.

"Our guests will begin to wonder where we are" Jack said gently, his nose grazing hers as he leaned back from her regretfully. Phryne hummed in agreement as she drew her hands up his arms and onto his chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath, as his heart beat strongly against her palm.

"You're right" she said gently, before allowing her hands to drift across his chest and towards his tie, which she straightened for him, before smiling warmly up at him and leading him through the back doors and back across the garden.

The afternoon quickly turned into the evening, and the evening to night, as the guests spent their time in the garden with each other celebrating Jack and Phryne's wedding. As the sun set and the skies darkened the guests moved from the garden itself onto the terrace, where Jacob assisted Jane and Mac to select some new songs, which created a pleasant backdrop to the already vibrant atmosphere, which was filled with happy voices and laughter. After dinner, which had been served in the dining room just after seven o'clock, some of the guests (namely Mrs Stanley, Sheila and Mr Butler) elected to stay in the large parlour for a short while, as the rest of the guests went back outside. The air grew cooler as night fell, and the skies darkened, prompting Emily and her daughter to come out and light the candles which lined the terrace and adorned the tables, bathing Phryne and her guests in a warm and gentle glow of yellow and orange light. Music played, drinks were poured and stories shared as the hours passed, with the guests talking, dancing and celebrating as the night began to fall.

Shortly after half-past nine Caroline, who had fought amiably to stay awake, finally lost her battle with sleep, and her brother Jacob (who had spent the majority of the late afternoon with Cec and Bert, listening to their stories of war and other matters), was falling asleep against Cec. Sheila walked towards her grandson and picked him up, exchanging a few words with Cec as she carried the child effortlessly across the terrace and towards Jack and Phryne, who had been talking with Dot and Jane, but rose to meet her. Anna followed her mother carrying Caroline, and a sleepy-looking Daniel followed behind her, clutching at one of his books as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening Phryne, Jack" said Sheila, as she adjusted her hold on Jacob, who murmured in his sleep and nuzzled into her neck. Phryne watched as Sheila put her hand on the back of his head and cradled him to her, the loving gesture and warm look in her eyes causing her heart to swell, and nervousness to begin to seep into her veins once more. She smiled politely and listened as she continued to speak. "As you can see, the children are exhausted, so we're going to put them to bed and stay with them. They'll be quite unsettled if they wake up in an unfamiliar room" she explained.

"Of course" Phryne assured, "sleep well" she said gently.

Sheila, Jack, Phryne and Anna bade each other goodnight, and Phryne watched as they walked back into the house, where they were greeted by Mrs Carlton, who instantly struck up conversation with Sheila as she escorted them to their rooms. Phryne watched as the family disappeared back into the house, her eyes following Daniel's small, well-dressed frame, as he ambled tiredly behind his mother. Phryne felt the fear she had experienced many times previously overcome her once more, affecting her inexplicably as she watched the children be taken to bed. She inhaled deeply and attempted to dispel the fears from her mind, and was distracted by the feeling of Jack's hand upon the centre of the back. She turned towards him and found him watching her intently.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, having noticed her sudden change in demeanour. Phryne blinked and smiled up at him.

"Of course" she replied. Before Jack could speak again the music changed, and a beaming Jane rushed towards her guardian with outstretched hands.

"Come on, Miss Phryne" she said, as the terrace was filled with the sounds of Louis Armstrong's 'It Don't Mean a Thing'. Phryne smiled and accepted her hands, following her past the tables as she danced with Jane and Mac, smiling and laughing as she did so. Jack watched her, captivated, as he drew his glass to his lips, his eyes not leaving the beautiful woman in gold, who shone brightly even in the growing darkness.

The music and dancing continued into the night, until the clock struck eleven and the business of the day began to catch up with the guests. Aunt Prudence and Mr B excused themselves first, Dot and Hugh retired shortly afterwards, and Mac, Cec and Bert followed close behind. Jane stayed up unusually late, and had to be gently coaxed upstairs by Phryne, who found her drifting off in the cushioned seat beside the gramophone, her hands lingering over the records.

"Come on, darling" Phryne soothed, rubbing Jane's arm and clasping her hand as she spoke. "It's time for bed, Jane" she added. Jane hummed in response and gripped Phryne's hands, allowing her guardian to draw her to her feet. Phryne smiled as Jane stood up unsteadily and leaned against her, prompting her to put her arm across her back and guide her across the terrace and into the house. Jack followed them close behind, stepping through the French doors and into the parlour, and closing the doors behind them.

Jack followed Phryne and Jane upstairs, watching as his wife placed her hand across the half-sleeping young woman and held her close, talking to her quietly as she led her up the staircase. By the time they reached the second floor Jane seemed to be awake enough to walk independently, though Phryne did stay close beside her as she walked with her to her room. Jack watched as they paused at the door, which Phryne opened for her, turning on the light. Jane blinked and turned instinctively away from the glow, before looking up at her guardian with a tired smile.

"Did you have a nice time, Miss Phryne?" she asked gently, her words slightly slurred from her exhaustion.

"I had a wonderful time, Jane" Phryne responded warmly. "Did you?" Jane's smile widened and she nodded.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" she assured her with confidence, "it was spectacular" she declared, making use of her favourite adjective. Phryne smiled and stepped towards her.

"I quite agree" she said gently, as she placed her hand upon Jane's cheek and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, off to bed with you" she said playfully, "we have another day of celebrations in the morning" she added. Jane smiled.

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" she said, wrapping her arms around Phryne's waist, in a gesture which her guardian returned, placing her hand on the back of her head and drawing her close.

"Goodnight, Jane" she responded gently, holding her for a few moments before the young girl removed herself from her grasp as Jack, who had maintained a respectful distance as they spoke, slowly approached them.

"Goodnight, Jack" Jane said, her tiredness causing her to drop the formality in which she addressed him. Jack smiled.

"Goodnight, Jane" he replied. "Sleep well." Jane nodded in agreement and offered them both a final parting smile, before ambling tiredly into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Jack stood beside Phryne and looked down upon her, placing his hand on her waist, which caused her to inhale sharply and lean against him.

"Are you tired, inspector?" she asked gently, as she looked up at him with a light expression. Jack smiled.

"Not in the least, Miss Fisher" he replied. Phryne smiled in response and captured his free hand in her own.

"Excellent" she replied flirtatiously, as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips, before leading him into their bedroom.

Phryne and Jack stepped into the familiar room, which was lit only by small lamps in the corners of the room, which bathed it in a warm, yellow glow of light. Phryne walked slowly towards the fire and threw some pieces of wood into it, lighting it with the matches upon the mantel and standing back as the paper and wood were transformed into a bright orange glow. The table which had been before the fireplace had been moved to the side, and the gifts which she and Jack had been given were placed amongst the champagne and chocolate. Phryne stepped towards the table and smiled gently, before opening her bag and removing the figures of herself and Jack that Jane had made, and placing them on the centre of the table, standing them side by side and facing forward. She felt Jack walk up behind her and place his hand upon her hip, the sensation causing her breath to catch in her throat as she quivered with anticipation. Phryne turned on the spot to face him, their bodies pressed together, their faces inches apart, and she smiled up at him, as the heat from the fire bathed their skin in warmth.

"Come on" she whispered gently, as she led him by the hand across the room, picking up a white fur runner from the chaise lounge and spreading it across the beautiful but less comfortable Persian rug before the fire. Jack watched as Phryne drew her dress up a few inches and sat on the white fur runner before the fire, her legs bent and her left hand planted upon the ground, as the light from the fire reflecting off her golden headpiece, sending bright strobes of light across the room. As she turned back towards him and smiled up at him, her face bathed in the glow from the fire, her body wreathed in gold, he found his mind travelling back to the night she had been dressed as Cleopatra. He had thought the look of a goddess was most befitting, and as he gazed upon her now, he realised that it had only been the beginning. "Jack" Phryne said gently, as she reached up a hand towards him. Jack smiled gently at her and accepted her hand, sitting beside her on the runner before the fire, turning his body so that he was facing her.

Phryne placed her left hand on his cheek and stroked it, feeling how warm his skin felt due to the heat from the fire, which danced in his eyes. She smiled at him warmly as her hand drifted down his cheek and past his neck, before resting on his chest. Her eyes befell the golden ring upon her wedding finger, and feelings of anxiety and exhilaration overcame her once more. Jack saw her staring at it with a contemplative expression, her thumb stroking the cool gold band.

"There's something I want to show you" he explained gently, causing Phryne to blink herself from her thoughts. Before she could respond, Jack gently took her left hand in his, and slowly removed the ring from her finger which, to Phryne's surprise, caused her stomach to drop, and she looked up at him with a confused expression as he held the ring in front of her. "There's an inscription" he explained, handing it back to her. Phryne stared at him for a moment, before accepting the ring from him and examining it closely, moving it around in her fingers as she read the neat script which was etched into the interior of the band.

"'Eternity's Sunrise'" she read, the words echoing in her mind, which searched desperately for the reference. The familiarity of the words struck her as soon as she read them, and she located the source within moments, and smiled gently in realisation. "William Blake" she said, looking up at Jack, who nodded.

"'He who binds to himself a joy does the winged life destroy'" Jack quoted, his low and dulcet tones soothing Phryne as he spoke, "'But he who kisses the joy as it flies-'"

"'lives in eternity's sunrise'" finished Phryne, causing Jack to smile in response.

"I thought you'd be a fan of Blake" he said gently.

"I am" she confirmed, as the words of the poem echoed in her mind. "'Eternity' is a particularly beautiful poem" she said, turning the ring over in her fingers as she read the words once more, "I haven't heard it in years" she added, "until now" she stated, looking up at Jack, who was watching her with a gentle expression, as the fire gently crackled before them.

"I meant what I said when I told you I would never ask you to change or give up who you are" he said gently, as Phryne inhaled deeply and maintained his gaze, "and that won't change because we're married" he assured her, addressing what he felt would be a concern of hers, but one which she was yet to voice. "If anything, it strengthens my conviction, it doesn't threaten it" he said gently. Phryne considered him for a moment, before putting the ring back on her finger and placing her hand over his.

"You are a wonderful man, Jack Robinson" she stated, as her hand drifted up his arm and towards his chest. Phryne felt Jack inhale sharply as she leaned towards him, his heart racing against her palm. She smiled. "And this strengthens that conviction" she added, echoing his words, as she leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his in a deep, searing kiss.

Jack placed his left hand upon Phryne's waist and drew her closer, prompting her to rise to her knees and lean into him, placing her right hand upon his cheek and deepening the kiss as she eased herself onto his lap. Jack's hands immediately drifted up her body to support her, holding her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled against the kiss, drawing her left hand beneath his arm and up his back, holding him to her. Jack leaned forward and gently guided Phryne backwards, laying her carefully upon the soft fur beneath them. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath which caused Jack's heart to race, as she moved her legs from his waist to his hips and drew him towards her, a motion which caused the golden material of her floor-length gown to drift up her thighs and towards her stomach. Jack's hand felt from the soft fabric to her smooth skin, which felt just silky beneath his touch, the contact of his bare skin against hers causing her to tremble. As Phryne felt Jack's hand travel up her thigh and towards her hip, the resolve she had managed to maintain throughout the day crumbled completely, and she pushed herself up against him, moving her hands across his chest and helping him to remove his jacket, before making quick work of the buttons of his waistcoat, their lips never parting as they did so.

As Phryne cast aside Jack's waistcoat and shirt, he ran his hands up her back, capturing the golden silk material in his fingertips and feeling the familiar contours of her body beneath. Phryne pressed herself tighter against him as she leaned forward, loosening the ribbon around her waist before helping him to undo the complex clasps at the back of her dress, and smiling at the confused look upon his brow.

"Careful, Jack" she said breathlessly, uttering the words as their hands met over the final clasp at the back of her resplendent gown. "If you tear this dress, Madame Fleuri will have us executed" she declared, her words trailing off as his mouth recaptured hers once more, before she adjusted herself against him and wriggled slightly, as Jack pulled the gown over her head in a single deft movement, causing the smooth material to drift quickly up her skin, causing her to exhale rather breathlessly, before pressing herself back against him, the feeling of her silk underwear against his bare skin causing his heart to race.

"We can't have that" he replied breathlessly, kissing her once more as he felt her hands drift towards his hip and begin to undo his belt, before lowering his trousers and moving her back on top of him. She hummed in agreement against his lips, smiling into the kiss as Jack kicked off his shoes and removed his trousers, as the control they had both maintained so well throughout the day, despite their multiple temptations and touches, gave way completely, and each touch became heated, passionate, almost frantic.

It was in this passionate heat and lust-fuelled daze that Jack and Phryne removed their remaining clothing, as Phryne drew him down on top of her, their trembling bodies uniting once more as they made love on the white fur runner beneath their bare skin. Phryne wrapped her thighs around Jack's waist and held him as he moved inside her, her hands drifting up his back and holding his shoulders firmly, as she pressed her head against his neck and cried out.

Jack and Phryne continued to make love beside the fire, their bodies entwined and trembling with desire, for a long while after the orange flames of the fire burned out and turned into ashes. When they eventually grew tired and their bodies relaxed, Phryne's legs fell from Jack's hips and she stared up at him, her eyes wide and filled with desire, her pale skin glowing against the artificial lamp light which drifted across her face. They stared at each other for a long while as their breathing recovered, their trembling bodies recovering, their racing hearts beating slower against each other's chest. Phryne smiled up at Jack, her eyes wide and alight, as she ran her right hand up his chest and towards his cheek. She splayed her fingers across his cheek and felt the calmness of his expression, the relaxed muscles of his face, which was devoid of worry or concern or fear. Her smile widened.

Jack placed his hand over Phryne's and drew it towards his lips, kissing it tenderly which, despite the chasteness of such an action, sent fresh waves of electricity down Phryne's spine, and her eyes became heavier as they met his. As Jack's right hand drifted slowly up her waist, her felt her shiver, and the skin which had once burned with a seemingly impossible heat now grew cold, as the death of the fire and the cold night air drifting in from the windows caused her body to cool. Jack gently lowered their joined hands and removed his hands from her body, before drawing both sides of the white fur runner across her, swaddling her slender frame in the soft material. Phryne looked up at him with amusement and smiled as he climbed off her and knelt on the ground to her side, before drawing the material completely around her and lifting her off the ground. She giggled at the motion and was playfully shushed by Jack, causing her to stifle another laugh, as he carried her across the room and towards the bed, laying her down gently upon it. Phryne looked up at him as he climbed onto the bed beside her, his body bathed in artificial light. She reached out for him and stroked his cheek, before drawing her hand down his face and body as they kissed, shrugging the fur aside as she drew him back on top of her.

Jack and Phryne made love long into the night, their bodies burning with an impossible heat as they clung to each other, with only the cold gold bands upon their left hands cooling their passionately heated skin.


	46. Chapter 36 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for the delay in updating, the last couple of days haven't quite gone to plan.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read the story, I hope you're enjoying it. And thank you for those of you who kindly posted reviews, your words mean a lot and they help me to improve.**

 **The next few chapters are going to be quite angsty, which are always challenging to write, so please let me know if anything seems OOC/unrealistic/inauthentic. The purpose of the next few chapters is to delve further into the depths of Phryne's insecurities. Whilst she is reassured by the fact that she is supported by Jack and those closest to her, I think that she would still be absolutely terrified about being pregnant, and especially about the prospect of motherhood. I'd imagine that she would largely deny her concerns, brushing them off with a witty remark and changing the subject if they were addressed directly, but she would not be able to do so for long, and would eventually confide in Jack or her close friends when she felt ready. I wanted to continue to explore this throughout the story as I feel it would be realistic under the circumstances. I don't feel that Phryne would be confident and assured in everything in relation to her pregnancy, despite her strong support system; I think her changing body, the concept of pregnancy and impending motherhood would frighten her, causing her to experience a multitude of thoughts and emotions; but this would not alter the fact that she would love the baby immeasurably, an the conflict between her fears and her indescribable love for her and Jack's child makes writing her under these circumstances incredibly challenging. I know that I've already written about Phryne's insecurities in depth, but I feel there is more to consider and I am trying to keep this as realistic and in character as I can. But as always, if you have any advice/constructive criticism/concerns, please do let me know, I'm very grateful for your words and take them on board.**

 **I hope you enjoy the latest instalment, and thank you again for continuing to read the story. I'm always amazed when I see how many views a new chapter gets.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After falling asleep in Jack's arms in the early hours of the morning, Phryne found herself waking up shortly after seven o'clock, finding herself immediately aware of the sensation of his strong arms around her waist, holding her against his chest. Phryne sighed tiredly against Jack's shoulder as he held her, her warm breath grazing his neck as he remained asleep, his body holding her protectively against him. Despite the discomfort she usually felt at being held in such an embrace, Phryne found that she did not feel compromised or weak as she lay in Jack's arms, and she sighed contently as she nuzzled her head against his chest, willing herself to fall back to sleep. However, as Phryne lay in the strong, protective arms of Jack Robinson, she found that her tiredness quickly departed, and her body was overtaken by a familiar and most inconveniently-timed sensation. She drew her hand slowly up his side and pressed her head against his chest as she breathed in deeply, willing the rising nausea she was currently experiencing to subside, and trying to calm herself enough to go back to sleep. But after just over a minute she realised with a start that her attempts were in vain, as the sickness in her stomach quickly rose within her, prompting her to act. Phryne's eyes snapped open and she pushed herself away from Jack, turning over and throwing the covers aside before running across the room and towards the bathroom, her white and silver robe flowing behind her. Phryne threw herself down upon the floor, bending over the toilet just in time to be violently sick, her stomach tightening and her body tensing as she retched.

Jack, who had been sound asleep, had found himself suddenly woken by the feeling of a hand pushed against his chest, and sudden movement from beside him, which was followed by an instant feeling of coldness and the sound of running feet upon the wooden floor. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up tiredly, pressing his hands onto the mattress as she stared directly ahead, his half-open eyes catching the final glimpse of Phryne's silk robe as she ran into the bathroom, the sound of her running feet being replaced by violent retching. Jack found that the familiar sound caused all remnants of sleep to disappear from his body entirely, and he quickly pushed the covers aside and stepped onto the cold floor. Jack walked quickly towards the table where his and Phryne's gifts were displayed, picking up a crystal wine glass and carrying it into the bathroom, where his trembling wife was bending over the toilet, and continuing to be sick. Jack looked at Phryne with concern as he entered, before walking towards the sink and filling the glass with cold water from the tap. He picked up a fresh hand towel and damped it with cold water, before carrying both items towards Phryne and kneeling down beside her.

Phryne was still retching as he sat beside her, her body convulsing, her breathing laboured. Jack was struck by a familiar feeling of guilt and concern as he bent down beside her, placing the glass upon the floor and resting his hand lightly in the centre of her back, which felt hot and tense with exertion. Phryne gasped breathlessly before leaning into the toilet and vomiting once again.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his voice low and gentle, as he watched her with concern. "It's alright, Phryne" he continued, rubbing her back gently as he spoke. "That's it" he encouraged.

Jack knew that she hated appearing vulnerable and was quite certain that, given her current state, she would not appreciate being crowded. So he simply knelt beside her, placing his hand tenderly in the centre of her back to reassure her of his presence, as he spoke to her soothingly. After just over a minute Phryne's sickness subsided, and after a few more moments of retching her tense and trembling body relaxed slightly beneath his hand, and she pushed herself away from the toilet. Phryne sat down upon the tiled floor, her legs stretched out to her right, as she released a deep breath and finally opened her eyes. Jack scanned her cautiously before handing her the towel, pressing it gently to her mouth. She accepted it instantly, the cool water soothing her burning skin, as she wiped her mouth and turned towards him, lowering the towel as their eyes met.

As Phryne looked at Jack, with his eyes bright and alert and his hair slightly tousled, she was reminded of the first time he found her in vomiting in the bathroom since discovering her pregnancy. She had been mortified and incredibly embarrassed, and despite his kindness and his concern, found the prospect of his presence to be very overwhelming. But over the past six weeks since discovering her pregnancy, his manner with her, especially when she was unwell, had caused such feelings to disappear from her mind-set completely. Jack was not patronising or overprotective, nor was he prone to make her feel weak or vulnerable. But the kindness and sensitivity he displayed when he supported her on such occasions reassured her immeasurably, and his presence beside her felt easy and comfortable, as it had done since shortly after they had met. A small smile played on her lips.

"Good morning, Jack" she said, her voice tired and slightly husky. Jack's eyes met hers and he considered her for a moment.

"Miss Fisher" he replied gently, his eyes focused on hers, before considering the paleness of her complexion and the slight sheen upon her skin. He turned his head to the side and picked up the crystal champagne glass filled with cold water and offered it to her. "Here" he said, his voice low and kind. Phryne accepted the glass.

"Thank you" she said tiredly, taking a few sips of the cold liquid which soothed her burning throat, before lowering the glass and looking up at him. "Though I'd prefer something stronger" she teased, her eyes alight with mischief, which further highlighted the paleness of her skin.

"I'm sure you would" he replied gently, causing a small smile to form on her lips. "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath.

"I'm fine" she returned, "much better" she assured him, her voice gentle and warm. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven" Jack responded. Phryne groaned lightly and took a few more sips of the water, and drew her legs towards her, placing the glass on the floor and drawing her robe across her as the coldness of the tiles caused her to shiver. Jack noticed immediately. "Why don't you go back to bed?" he asked gently, "try and get some sleep" he added. Phryne met his gaze with her gentle, intelligent eyes.

"I've already slept" she replied gently. Jack considered her for a moment.

"Not for long" he returned. "We didn't go to sleep until after one."

"And whose fault is that?" she replied teasingly, her pale lips forming into a smile. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I believe we both had an equal part to play" he replied, his eyes meeting hers confidently. Her smile brightened and she chuckled lightly, her mind drifting back to memories of the night before, which caused familiar waves of emotion and anticipation to flow throughout her body.

"I quite agree" she added, wrapping her arms around herself and leaning slightly to the side. Although she felt wary of her present state and slightly uncomfortable, Phryne considered how casual and easy their conversation was, and how glad she was of his presence, despite the context of the situation and her current vulnerability. She didn't feel quite so afraid anymore, so raw and exposed. Although the prospect terrified her, she was grateful that she was not alone right now.

"Come on" Jack said gently, rising to his knees before her, "you're cold."

"I'm fine, inspector" she returned, her voice low and gentle. "And I'm not sure that moving more than eight inches away from my current location would be wise" she added, her eyes meeting his. "For a while, at least". Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments as Phryne inhaled deeply and released a deep breath, and tried to ascertain whether it was safe for her to leave the bathroom yet. They sat in a companionable silence for a couple of minutes, before Jack looked up at Phryne and she met his gaze. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked kindly, his voice filled with warmth. Phryne looked up at him with a small smile.

"A bottle of that champagne would be wonderful" she teased, as Jack smiled gently in response. "In about six months' time" she sighed. Jack watched her for a moment before glancing towards her glass, which was now empty.

"Would you like some more water?" he asked. Phryne met his gaze once more and lifted her glass from the floor, handing it over to him.

"You spoil me, inspector" she said lightly, her eyes bright and her smile warm, lighting up her still frighteningly pale features. Jack accepted the glass and rose to his feet.

Phryne watched as Jack walked over to the sink and filled the glass, her eyes drifting over him and considering each movement, each word, each concerned look he had borne since entering the bathroom. Her gentle smile faded and her desire to attempt to make light of the current situation disappeared from her completely, and as he bent down before her and handed her the glass she looked deep into his eyes with a resolute and serious expression.

"Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely, her warm and assured. Jack met her gaze as he lowered himself to the ground before her and offered her the glass.

"You don't have to thank me, Phryne" he assured her. Phryne stared at him for a moment.

"Yes I do" she responded gently, as she accepted the glass from him and drew it to her lips. Jack watched as she slowly drank the cold liquid, before lowering the glass in her hands and turning towards him, clasping it in her lap and sitting casually, as though they were sitting opposite each other in a restaurant. His eyes drifted over her as he noticed the tiredness in her eyes, the paleness of her skin, and the light pinkness of her lips, all of which she was trying to detract attention from.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tentatively.

"Wonderful" she replied lightly, her lips breaking into a teasing smile. "I'm fine" she added gently, her tone imbued with confidence. "The nausea appears to have subsided, thank god" she stated, before pressing her hand upon the ground and pushing herself up into a standing position. Jack quickly rose too and stepped in front of her, his close proximity allowing him to examine her startling pallor and the tiredness in her eyes more closely.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Jack suggested gently, prompting Phryne to look up at him and meet his gaze, "it's still early and you're tired. You should rest."

"I'm not tired" she lied. "And I'm fine, Jack, really" she assured him. "And we both know how badly I fare at staying still" she added. Jack considered her for a moment.

"You don't have to be fine" he said tentatively, as he placed his hand upon her waist and took a step closer to her. He felt her lean into his touch as she met his gaze once more. "Why don't you lie down?" he suggested gently, "I'll come with you." A gentle smile played on Phryne's lips and her expression softened.

"As charming an idea as that is, our guests will be rising soon" she explained, her eyes meeting his. "We'll be leaving in the mid-afternoon, and I want to spend as much time with everyone as possible" she added. "They've come all this way at very short notice, the least I-"

"Phryne" Jack interjected, his voice kind but firm, "it's been a busy weekend, you're tired and you're not feeling well" he continued tentatively, "it's still early and most of our guests will still be asleep" he added. "And they'd be more surprised to see you awake before eleven than to learn you were still asleep" she teased. Phryne considered his words and smiled gently.

"Your family will certainly be awake" Phryne countered, "and I promised Jane that we'd have breakfast together this morning" she stated. "I'm not going to spend the day in bed, Jack. I'm not ill" she said gently.

"No, of course you're not" he replied warmly. "I know you're not" he assured her, meeting her eyes with a look of conviction, as his wariness of the dangerous territory their current conversation topic was venturing into increased. "And Jane would certainly understand if you needed to rest."

"She shouldn't have to understand, Jack" Phryne responded, her voice gentle and composed. "I just want to spend as much time with everyone as I can" she explained. "We'll be heading back to Melbourne this afternoon, and your family are leaving in the morning" she added. "I'll rest then" she said gently. Jack watched her for a moment and nodded slowly, knowing that she would not change her mind, and knowing that attempting her to would be unsuccessful and possibly overwhelm her.

"Alright" he acceded. "But if you feel unwell, at any time, and you need to rest-"

"I will" she assured him, her eyes meeting his with a look of conviction. "But I'm alright, Jack. I'm feeling much better" she added, her lips playing into a small, reassuring smile. "And right now the only things I need are to brush my teeth several times and have a shamefully long shower" she said. Jack considered her carefully for a moment and nodded.

"Of course" he said gently, before turning towards the door and walking towards it. Before he could take two steps he felt Phryne's hand upon his wrist, and turned back around to face her.

"I didn't say I needed to shower alone" she stated, her voice low and sultry. Jack met her gaze and smiled, before adjusting his wrist so that their hands met, clasping her tightly in hers. "But brushing my teeth is definitely an independent venture" she continued, her forehead creasing with distaste as she spoke. "And one which I need to do right now" she added, her voice dropping slightly, as she squeezed his hand gently and headed towards the sink.

Jack watched Phryne for a moment before walking towards the shower and turning it on, placing his hand beneath the water as steam filled the room. Just over a minute later Jack felt Phryne's hands drift across his back and onto his chest as she pressed herself against him, her right cheek resting against his left, prompting him to look down and find himself staring at her bright smile.

"Feeling better, Miss Fisher?" he asked, his voice slightly husky as her hands continued to explore his body which, unlike her own, was fully clothed; Phryne had discarded her robe in her usual untidy fashion and was pressing her naked body against his shirt and shorts.

"Mm" she hummed in agreement, nuzzling against his neck as she breathed against his skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. "You're overdressed, inspector" she remarked, her hands drifting across his chest and down his sides, as she walked around him and stood before him, her bright eyes meeting his. "But I'm sure we can fix that" she added, the sultry tone returning to her voice, as she stepped towards Jack and placed her hands at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and assisting him to remove it, before making quickly work of his shorts. "Jack" she breathed, her hand drifting down his arm and capturing his hand, as she smiled mischievously against the kiss, and led her inspector into the shower.

Phryne guided Jack into the shower and kissed him passionately, drawing him close to her and pressing herself against him, her hands travelling up his sides and finding his neck and cheek, drawing him deeper into the kiss. Although Phryne's intentions were confident and quite clear, Jack instantly realised that he could not (or rather, would not) indulge in them on this occasion. Ever since seeing her so pale and so weary in the bathroom as she was sick Jack realised that, whilst Phryne was allowing him to be present with her during her bouts of nausea (which in itself was an incredible mark of trust which humbled him), it was clear that she was also downplaying how unwell she was feeling, and attempting to distract him from it and perhaps, in her own way, reassure him that she was alright, she was fine. She was Phryne. It was this fact that prevented Jack from acquiescing to her rather clear requests when she had guided him into the shower. Although he enjoyed the level of romantic intimacy which they now shared, knowing how unwell she had been and was probably still feeling, despite her protests, made the prospect of making love to her in the shower seem selfish and unjust. And so, instead of acting on her advances, he lowered her hands and turned her around so that her back was pressed to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding it securely to him. She had seemed surprised at first, confused by his actions, but after just a few moments he felt her hands upon his, stroking his hands and forearms as she relaxed against him. They stood together beneath the shower for several minutes, the hot water and steam drifting over their bodies, and restoring warmth to Phryne's once pale and cooling skin. After a few minutes Jack reached for the soap and began to rub it up her arm, across her neck and then her chest, causing Phryne's breathing to deepen as she leaned against him, her eyes firmly closed. She placed her hand over his and guided the soap across her body, before placing it back in its place and turning around to face him, her damp hair and flushed cheeks making her appear considerably healthier than she had just a few minutes before. As her bright eyes met Jack's he smiled gently at her, before brushing her damp hair from her cheek and drawing her close to him, holding her beneath the shower as the hot water washed the soap from her body. Phryne closed her eyes once more and lowered her head, resting in the crook of his neck as she felt his hands travel up her back and hold her protectively against him, filling her body with comfort and warmth. They stayed there for a considerable time, silent and unmoving, hot water and soap drifting down their bodies and soothing them deeply. It was one of the most intimate moments they had ever experienced, and they savoured each moment.

Phryne and Jack emerged from their bedroom shortly before eight o'clock, closing the door behind them and heading down the corridor towards the staircase. Phryne was wearing a white summer dress with a pink and red floral design, with red shoes and a pair of sunglasses. She wore a warm red lipstick which matched her dress and complementing her complexion, which had adopted a much healthier glow than it had borne less than an hour before. Indeed, since her paleness and nausea earlier that morning, Phryne seemed much recovered; she completed her morning routine as usual, made her standard witty remarks and appeared confident and assured. Phryne was not displaying any signs of feeling unwell, and had not mentioned her nausea since they had departed the bathroom, as though closing the door on the room would also conceal her feelings of sickness. But despite her best efforts to appear bright and healthy and energetic, Jack saw the tiredness in her eyes, the deep restorative breaths she took as she closed her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking, the startling paleness which she would adopt for brief periods. He knew she was not alright. No matter how much she pretended to be. But he also knew that she would not discuss him. Not yet, at least. And most definitely not there. And so, as they descended the staircase together, Jack continued their discussion on a recent case as she pointedly avoided discussing the matter at the forefront of their minds, and he accepted this without issue, finding himself reassured by the healthier glow her cheeks had adopted, the assuredness of her movements, the brightness of her manner. And yet, despite this, he still walked close to her side as they walked downstairs, his attention focused completely upon her, his arm linked through hers as they descended; a gesture which, to his relief and surprise, she had accepted immediately and did not resist.

As Phryne walked down the hallway and towards the dining room, they were quickly greeted by the sounds of gentle chatter mingled with the clinking of cutlery and plates, revealing that some of their guests were already awake and enjoying breakfast. Phryne inhaled deeply in an attempt to cast her feelings of nausea and slight light-headedness aside as she stepped into the room with Jack, their arrival being noticed immediately by the guests who had risen early, and who turned to greet them.

Sheila was standing behind Daniel and Jacob, who were on the far-right side of the table eating quietly. Anna was beside them helping Caroline with her breakfast, which appeared to be toast with marmalade which she was making a rather impressive mess with. Dot was sat beside her tentatively cutting her bacon, with Hugh to her right eating his cooked breakfast as though it was the first meal he had had in three days. Mr Butler was reading a newspaper beside him and sipping coffee, raising an eyebrow at the latest headline. Jane and Mac were sat on the other side of the table, eating a light breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs, and talking to Anna about a medical emergency which arose at the school she worked at. Mac was nodding in understanding and Jane was utterly enthralled, so much so that the latter failed to notice that her guardian and the inspector had entered the room until Sheila greeted them.

"Good morning Jack, Phryne" Sheila said warmly, as she stood in the space between Jacob and Daniel, pouring them each a drink as they looked up from their breakfasts.

"Phryne!" beamed Jacob, abandoning his bacon and eggs for a moment, and attempting to get out of his seat.

"Jacob" Sheila said immediately, her voice kind but firm. Jacob, who had one foot on the ground, pushed himself back onto his seat and turned back towards his breakfast obediently, flashing Phryne a cheeky smile as he did so. Daniel, who had a book beside him, looked up at Phryne and Jack and offered them a shy smile, before quickly returning his attention to his cereal.

"Good morning" Phryne returned warmly, which was echoed by Jack, as she walked towards the table, sitting beside Mac as Jack pulled out the chair to her right, beside the seat his mother had been occupying. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, which was met by nods from the boys and a general murmur of assent from the other guests.

The conversation soon began to flow comfortably between everyone, with the initial topic of discussion being the absence of Cec and Bert, which Dot delicately attributed to them 'staying up quite late the night before'. Jack remarked that it was more likely 'the grog and not the late hour at which they retired' which was to blame for their present non-attendance, which was met with a murmur of general approval.

Emily came out and greeted Jack and Phryne warmly, accepting their requests for tea and toast before heading back into the kitchen. Jack was talking to Dot and Hugh and Phryne had just finished a conversation with Dot, when she heard Mac's gentle voice speaking quietly against her ear.

"Did you sleep alright, Phryne?" she asked gently. Phryne drew her glass of water towards her as she looked up at Mac.

"Yes, thank you" she replied amiably, before taking a gentle sip. She could feel Mac's eyes upon her as she lowered her glass to the table.

"You're looking a little pale, darling, are you alright?" she asked tentatively. Phryne felt her stomach tighten. Was it that obvious? Had other people noticed too? Phryne attempted to suppress her fears and calm herself as she considered the matter; if her tiredness and paleness was noticed, it would be attributed to the alcohol which her unknowing guests would have presumed she consumed the night before, and a possible late night with Jack. She felt quite certain that the possibility of her being pregnant would not occur to any of them. At least, to those who were not already aware. And for some reason, this thought worried her.

"It's nothing, Mac, I'm fine" she replied quietly, stroking the glass of water with her index finger.

Mac was about to respond when Emily returned to the room, placing a plates of toast before Phryne and Jack, which they thanked her for. Mac sipped her strong coffee as Phryne lightly buttered her toast and began to nibble it tentatively, before the strong smell of eggs and coffee caused her stomach to clench in protest, and a wave of nausea washed over her once more. She put her half-eaten slice of toast back onto the plate and inhaled deeply, before releasing a long breath. Mac pushed her own plate aside and reached for a large jug of freshly squeezed orange juice before her and an unused glass, pouring a generous measure and placing it before Phryne, who turned towards her with a confused expression.

"The natural sugars in the juice should provide you with some energy if you aren't feeling well enough to eat" she said gently, her voice so low and quiet that only Phryne could hear her. Phryne swallowed hard before reaching for the glass, drawing it towards her lips and taking a few tentative sips under the caring watch of her friend and doctor. "That's it" Mac encouraged, as Phryne drank half of the glass and put it back down before her. Mac watched as Phryne put the glass down in front of her and looked back towards her toast, appearing to consider attempting to eat a little more, before quickly deciding against it and pushing the plate aside. "Would you like to go outside and get some air?" Mac asked.

"I'm fine, but thank you" she replied, her voice low and gentle. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding, as Jane called to her guardian and began to discuss the plan for the day, which engaged the attention of everyone at the table.

Shortly after breakfast Phryne and her friends ventured outside, spending a couple of hours on the terrace and in the garden. Hugh and Dot went for a walk in the woods, heading towards the main pathway arm in arm, as Mr Butler and Mrs Robinson took a morning stroll beside the lake, and appeared deep in conversation. Dot and Hugh returned from their walk after an hour or so, and sat at the table beside Phryne and Jack, engaging in conversation with them, and describing the beautiful land surrounding the house. Aunt Prudence had also returned from her early morning walk and sat with Anna and her children on the terrace, and was deep in conversation with Jack's kindly and respectable sister, her attention drifting from the teacher to her daughter Caroline, who smiled cheekily up at her and leaned towards her. Phryne watched the scene with interest from her own table with Jack, Mac and Jane, who were discussing one of Jack and Phryne's earlier cases, as Jack regaled them with the tale of how he found her dangling from a length of fabric from the House of Fleuri, which Mac and Jane found highly amusing. Phryne considered her aunt's interaction with Caroline, and observed the twinkle in her eye and the gentleness of her smile, which she had not seen upon her face since before Arthur's passing. She found herself wondering whether Aunt P would gaze upon her own child like that. She hoped so. Startled by her thought process, Phryne inhaled sharply and turned away from her aunt, focusing her attention back on those at her table, and engaging in the conversation. Since coming outside and sitting in the fresh air, Phryne found herself feeling markedly better; her nausea had almost completely abated and she did not even register her dizziness; she felt relieved. Phryne's thoughts, however, returned to the subject of illness when her two wayward guests rejoined the party in the late morning.

When Cec and Bert emerged in the garden shortly after 10am, looking pale and rather tired, they found little sympathy amongst the other guests.

"What on earth is the matter with you two?" asked Mrs Stanley in her trademark tone, which was somewhere between concern and irritation.

"Nothin', Mrs Stanley, we're alright" responded Cec politely, as he wrung his cap in his hands and averted his eyes from the sun. Phryne and Jack exchanged a look and smiled.

"Late night?" asked Jack as he turned towards them. "And I always thought you red raggers could handle your grog."

"What's 'grog'?" asked Jacob.

"Nothing you need to worry about, young man" responded Mrs Stanley gently, before flashing a reprimanding look in Cec and Bert's direction, which would have reduced lesser men to ashes.

"We're alright" Bert replied to Jack, before lowering his hat slightly over his eyes and leading Cec to the table next to theirs. Jane was watching them with medical interest as they slowly sat down, with Bert drawing the water jug towards him and pouring himself and Cec a large glass each, which they quickly drained. Phryne, who could relate all too well to their suffering, took pity on them.

"You boys will feel much better after you've eaten" she declared. "Why don't I ask Emily to prepare you something?" she offered kindly.

"Thanks, Miss, but she already made us a cooked breakfast" Cec said politely, a faint smile playing on his lips as he remembered the delicious meal. Phryne smiled warmly and nodded.

"Then perhaps a swim in the lake would help to restore you both?" she responded. "It's such a warm day, I'm sure it's something which we would all enjoy." Before Cec and Bert could respond, Jacob had leapt out of his seat, disturbing his brother's books, as he turned towards Phryne with a smile.

"Can we go swimming, Phryne?" he asked, his smile broad and his eyes alight. "Mama?" he asked, turning towards Anna, who was watching him with amusement.

"Of course you can, darling" Anna said tenderly, as she cradled Caroline close to her chest. "I think that's a wonderful idea" she added, her eyes meeting Phryne's, as she smiled at her gently before returning her attention to her son. "Why don't we go upstairs and change into our bathing suits?" Anna had scarcely uttered the word 'upstairs' when her excitable son turned quickly on the spot and rushed into the house, as though he were afraid that the lake would disappear if he did not enter it in the next couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry, Anna" Phryne offered gently, not having anticipated such a reaction.

"Don't be, Phryne" she smiled, adjusting her hold on Caroline as she rose to her feet. "Jacob is an avid swimmer. I'm surprised he didn't leap into the lake yesterday afternoon. I was worried that he might."

"He displayed admirable restraint" Jack replied, earning a smile from his sister.

"A strong family trait" Phryne said quietly, meeting Jack's eyes and smiling gently. "Would you care to swim, inspector?" she asked. Jack nodded in agreement. "Mac? Jane?" Phryne asked, as she turned towards them.

"Why not?" Mac said, placing her glass upon the table and rising from her seat.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane smiled, pushing her chair out and rising to her feet, as she followed Mac into the house.

"Dot? Hugh?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss" Dot replied, smiling at Hugh and rising from her seat, as she led him into the house.

"Aunt P?" Phryne asked, as Anna spoke to Daniel, who nodded slowly and placed his book upon the table, glancing at it as though afraid it would run away, before following his mother back into the house.

"Thank you, Phryne, but I think I will experience the lake from the land" she said decidedly. Phryne suppressed a laugh and nodded.

"Very well" she replied, before rising to her feet, a motion which Jack mirrored. "Bert? Cec?" she asked, turning towards her pale friends, who looked at each other and appeared to be making the decision via some telepathic connection as opposed to active discussion.

"Yair" said Bert after a few moments, "alright" he added, rising from his seat and wincing, as Cec stood up beside him, and walked behind him back into the house. Jack and Phryne exchanged another look, smiled at each other, and followed the ailing cabbies.

The majority of the guests spent the next hour in the lake, swimming lengths and widths, diving, floating on their backs and gathering in small groups in the water beneath shaded trees. Mr Butler and Sheila had decided not to enter the water, and sat with Mrs Stanley at a rustic wooden table beside the lake, watching the swimmers and engaging in their own conversation.

The garden was filled with the sound of splashing water, chatter and laughter, as Phryne, Jack and their guests spent over an hour in the cool waters beneath the burning sun. Cec and Bert, who were still recovering from the night before, loitered cautiously beneath a large tree which sheltered them from the sun and kept them cool. They were occasionally enticed out by Dot, who brought them ice cold glasses of lemonade which Emily kindly prepared for the swimmers, but generally kept to the safety of the cool, dark edge. At least, until Jacob disturbed them. The young boy, who had swam with his mother and then Jack and Phryne, swam confidently just under the water's surface, emerging before the former soldiers and splashing them with delight, prompting Bert to lift him into the air and playfully drop him into the water, much to his amusement; it was an action which seemed to cure both Bert's hangover and Jacob's desire to prank the guests, and led to the beginning of a friendship between the red raggers and the cheeky child, who they complemented on his quietness and skill beneath the water. The other swimmers, who had been watching Jacob approach the unsuspecting wharfies, laughed as they watched the exchange.

Dot and Hugh swam across the lake several times, with Hugh remaining protectively close to his wife, who was dressed in a respectable dark blue bathing suit. After swimming and talking they spent some time with Anna and her children, with Dot holding Caroline and drawing her through the water with Hugh, so that Anna could swim independently, with Jacob and with Jack and Phryne.

Jane, who was a strong swimmer, spent some time with her guardian and the inspector, and then with Mac (who proceeded to swim independently), before deciding to see how long it would take to swim from one side of the lake to the other, then again, and again, and again. It was only when Phryne swam to meet her on her sixth lap and suggested she sit with Aunt Prudence and have a glass of lemonade to recover that Jane stopped swimming and, realising how her body ached with exertion, agreed to her guardian's advice.

Phryne and Jack spent the hour swimming together, socialising with the other guests together and independently, before swimming to the other side of the lake and remaining in the cool water beneath the shade of a large tree, listening to the sound of splashing and laughter as their guests enjoyed themselves. Jack was dressed in the black bathing suit he had worn at Queenscliff (which Phryne found to be incredibly complimentary), and Phryne wore a red bathing suit with a low back, which fitted her figure perfectly, highlighting her slender waist and toned legs. Before heading to the lake she had tried it on in their bedroom and considered herself in the mirror for several minutes, wondering whether the slight curve at the base of her abdomen was noticeable, and whether her guests would realise its significance. Although Phryne could see the curve (perhaps, she reasoned, because she was looking for it) it was small and subtle, and would be assumed to be the result of eating breakfast rather than pregnancy. But still, it had taken her some time to convince herself that she would be fine to wear the garment in the water without attracting attention; besides, her abdomen would be submerged for almost the entire duration of her time in the water, wouldn't it? Although she was anxious, her fears disappeared almost as soon as she entered the water, when her ward had immediately asked her to swim with her to the other side of the lake. She had forgotten about her fears entirely, until now. Fears which, had it not been for her casting furtive glances down at her stomach beneath the water as they spoke, Jack might never have realised.

"No one can tell, Phryne" he said gently, his words seeming sudden and abrupt, causing her to look up at him immediately, their eyes meeting. "You and I can, but the others won't" he continued, his voice low and soothing. "And your abdomen is beneath the water, so it isn't noticeable" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and maintained his gaze.

"I'm not ashamed" she replied, her voice low and gentle. Jack moved closer to her and put his right hand on her hip, drawing her towards him.

"I know" he responded warmly, his kind eyes meeting hers as she gazed up at him. "Phryne, you don't have to explain" he added, his strong hand stroking her hip gently. Phryne quivered with anticipation.

"Not yet" she returned gently, as worry returned to her eyes. "But soon" she added, a confident and decided tone entering her voice. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"When you're ready" he assured her. Phryne smiled gently and moved closer to him, her body pressed against his.

"When we're ready" she corrected, her eyes gentle and bright, as she leaned up towards him and kissed him sensually on the lips, her hands travelling up his body and drawing him closer to her, as their embrace remained hidden beneath the dark shadows of the trees.

Jack responded immediately to the kiss, placing his free hand on her left hip and drawing her closer to him, his left hand drifting up her side and resting on her lower back. Phryne's hands travelled up his back and held him as the kiss deepened, her abdomen pressing tightly against his, their breath catching in their throat as Phryne pressed herself against his hips, igniting a fire within them both which they reluctantly extinguished.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked gently, his hands drifting down her sides and resting on her hips once more, as she leaned slightly back from his embrace.

"Considerably" she replied. And she was. Although her nausea was still present, it was mild and manageable, and easily ignored. Her dizziness, thankfully, appeared to have deserted her completely. For the moment, at least. "We should head back" she said regretfully. "People will begin to wonder where we are." Jack watched her for a moment and smiled.

"It's not like you to be concerned about the curiosity of others" he teased. Phryne smiled.

"The curiosity of others always interests me, Jack" she responded. "Now come on" she encouraged gently, "before the interest of others sparks their curiosity." Jack smiled in response and removed his hand from her side, as they swam together back towards the others, who were suitably engaged in their own activities and greeted them pleasantly as they returned. It was only Prudence Stanley who rose an eyebrow at their reappearance.

Phryne and Jack swam towards Anna, Jane, Dot and Hugh, who were laughing together as Mac was talking, her eyes alight, her expression animated. Mrs Stanley, Mr B and Sheila Robinson were sitting at the wooden table with Daniel (who was reading beside Mr B) and Caroline (who was wrapped in a white towel and snuggled against her grandmother). Phryne cast a glance towards Sheila, watching as she held the little girl close, stroking her damp hair with a tender expression on her face. Phryne's smile slowly fell as an expected wave of terror struck her, and despite the laughter surrounding her, she found herself feeling very anxious. After a few moments Sheila turned from her granddaughter and towards the lake, her eyes meeting Phryne's, and observing the look. Phryne immediately blinked and flashed Sheila a bright smile, waving to her from the water. Sheila smiled warmly in response and waved back, her intelligent eyes holding the gaze of her daughter-in-law, which was only broken when Phryne felt Jack's hand on her lower back, and turned towards him in response. She turned towards him with a small smile, before looking up at her friends and attracting their attention, as an idea suddenly entered her mind.

"Why don't we have a swimming race?" she suggested, her eyes alight as she surveyed the faces of each guest who, after considering the request, nodded gently and affirmed their assent. "And to make it interesting, why don't we separate into teams?" she asked. "Say… boys versus girls?" she asked lightly. Dot and Jane smiled in response.

"Are you sure, Phryne?" Mac asked, causing everyone to turn towards her. "It doesn't really seem fair on the men" she teased, prompting laughter. "Especially given two of their teammates are currently indisposed" she added, gesturing towards Bert and Cec, who were still seeking solace beneath the shade of the tall tree, in the company of an animated Jacob.

"Cec! Bert!" Phryne called, causing them to swim towards her, with Jacob swimming beside Cec. "Are you up for a swimming race?" she asked. Bert and Cec considered the matter for a moment. "Boys versus girls" she added with a smile. Bert nodded contemplatively.

"And what's the prize when we win?" he asked, feigning arrogance. Phryne smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"My unprecedented amazement" she responded lightly, earning a smile from Bert.

"Sounds like a challenge, eh Cec?" he remarked, turning towards his friend.

"Too right" Cec agreed. Bert smiled and turned towards Phryne.

"You're on, Miss Fisher" he replied.

"Oh good" she said lightly, as she turned back towards her friends. She turned towards the young boy before her and, wanting to include him without unfairly pitting him against a full-grown adult, realised the perfect job for him. "Jacob, would you like to be umpire?" she asked, "it will mean watching from the side of the lake to make sure nobody cheats." Jacob smiled, his eyes widening at the trust and confidence Phryne had in him, and he nodded immediately.

"Yes, Phryne" he said, swimming to the edge of the lake, where he was met by Mr Butler, who offered him a towel. He quickly dried himself off, cast the towel aside, and turned towards Phryne.

"We'll swim from this spot to the fifth tree on the left, just there" she informed him, indicating towards a tree about thirty meters away. "Alright?" Jacob nodded immediately in response. "Excellent" she added.

"There are five girls and four boys, Miss Fisher" Jack informed her. "Cec, Bert, Hugh and myself versus you, Dorothy, Anna, Jane and Dr Macmillan" he said in a playfully challenging tone.

"A very astute observation, Jack, congratulations" she replied teasingly, smiling cheekily up at him as she spoke. "And as a reward for your impressive mathematical skills, you get to swim twice" she declared. Jane and Anna laughed in response and Mac smirked. Hugh, not wishing to be stuck on nights for the next month, remained diplomatically silent. Jack smirked at Phryne.

"Very well, Miss Fisher" he said, before swimming to the edge of the lake and informing those sitting at the wooden table of their intentions. Mrs Stanley remained at the table with Daniel, whilst Mr Butler and Sheila (who carried Caroline) rose from their seats and followed the swimmers to their starting positions, intending to follow their progress. Jacob, imbued with confidence and assurance due to his important role in the event, stood proudly by the edge, waiting for the first pair to begin to swim.

The first race was between Dot and Hugh, with Dot winning by mere seconds, a victory which Bert declared was a result of 'that soft copper lettin' his wife win'. Although Hugh argued that this was not the case, and Dot strongly declared that she swam well and won fairly, Bert remained unconvinced, and it was only when Phryne suggested that he race Jane next that his attention was drawn away from the perceived injustice. An injustice which, after beating Jane to the finishing spot a few minutes later and earning a one-all tie, he seemed to forget quickly about. Anna raced Jack next, with her brother winning the race by a couple of meters, in a race which was commended by both teams. Mac swam next against Cec, beating him considerably, which earned him the competitive Bert's scorn. As the teams drew two-all and the spectators gathered, Phryne swam confidently towards Jack at the starting point at the other end of the lake, gazing across the cool water and towards the finish line, where everyone else was waiting. Phryne turned towards him with a smile.

"Are you ready, inspector?" she asked, her voice low and sultry. Jack turned towards her.

"You won't distract me by those methods, Miss Fisher" he assured her confidently, his eyes gazing across her bright red lips, her damp hair, her bare skin. His heart swelled.

"I don't know what you mean, inspector" she replied innocently, as Jacob ran alongside the lake towards them, standing on the edge opposite them as they took their positions. "Good luck" she said playfully. Jack turned towards her.

"You too" he said sincerely, as they smiled gently at each other, before turning their attentions towards the finish line.

"Ready" called Jacob, "steady" he added, his voice rising, "go!"

Phryne and Jack took off immediately, each swimming confidently and with great skill as their guests cheered from the other end. Jack and Phryne swam in an almost dead heat the majority of the way, with the sounds of cheering becoming louder and louder as they cast the water aside with expert strokes, as they raced to the other side of the lake. At about five meters from the finish line, Phryne gained the advantage, overtaking Jack just in time to beat him to victory, in the closest race of the day. Phryne looked up breathlessly as everyone cheered, with Mac tapping her on the shoulder and congratulating her, Dot clapping and cheering, and Jane swimming over to her and hugging her tight. As she turned towards Jack and smiled, she felt hands beneath her, and before she could react she found herself being lifted into the air by Cec and Bert, who balanced her on their shoulders as they held her high. Her gasp of shock quickly turned into amused laughter, as the former soldiers held her high in the air.

"Phryne Robinson, formerly Fisher, champion of the weddin' celebration swimming championship, April 13th 1930" Bert declared. Phryne laughed at the address, placing a hand on Bert's shoulder to steady herself before raising her free hand and waving theatrically, earning the cheers and clapping of the audience, both in water and on land.

Phryne looked at the smiling faces on the ground and in the lake, and laughed brightly as she was held in the air, her as her friends cheered. However, Phryne's smile almost faltered when she met the gaze of Jack who, after having smiled at her and congratulated her after her victory, was now looking up at her with concern. It took Phryne a few moments to realise what was worrying him, and she instantly sought to remedy it. She lowered her waving hand and tapped Bert on the shoulder, gesturing for him to put her down, which he and Cec did immediately and with surprising gentleness. She turned to face them both and smiled warmly, extending her hand to Bert, who was watching her with a warm smile.

"You took the women's victory rather well, Bert" she commented, "much better than you accepted the defeat of your teammates" she challenged. Bert smirked.

"Both coppers lost to the girls, Miss" he replied simply, before turning towards Cec. "So I'd say we won" he teased.

"An interesting sentiment, though not at all accurate I'm afraid" she returned lightly. "Though both teams competed admirably." Bert smiled.

"Congratulations, Miss" he said warmly. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Bert" she said, kissing him gently on the cheek, before turning around and swimming towards Jack, whose eyes had lost the deep look of concern they had borne just moments earlier.

"Jack" she said gently, a tentative smile upon her lips. Phryne met his eyes and placed her hand in his beneath the water, as he looked upon her with a warm and gentle expression, and clasped her hand in response.

"Congratulations, Miss Fisher" he said sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" she responded. "You swam wonderfully, by the way. You almost beat me" she said, feigning surprise. Jack smirked.

"And alas, I did not" he replied. "Though I was up against a mermaid" he added, smiling as he spoke. Phryne chuckled in response.

"My mermaid abilities are purely for the purposes of holding my breath in confined spaces" she explained, "it's not as if I have gills and the tail" she remarked. "I won fair and square" she declared confidently, putting her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"No gills or tail, Miss Fisher?" Jack challenged playfully, "you're certain?" he asked. Phryne smiled as he stepped towards her, her eyes holding his gaze with confidence. "Because cheating is a very serious matter and, as an officer of the law, I would be remiss if I did not investigate the matter thoroughly." Phryne smiled in response and pressed herself against him.

"You don't need a legal reason to investigate me thoroughly, inspector" she replied, her voice low and sultry. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat. "Go ahead" she challenged, her eyes alight as she smiled up at him.

"I hardly think now is the time, Miss Fisher" he replied, his voice low and husky. Phryne smiled.

"No?" she teased, "shame" she sighed, feeling his right hand drift down her side and rest on her hip, imbuing her with feelings of safety and warmth. Before either of them could speak, the sound of a familiar voice from the edge of the lake attracted the party's attention.

"Miss Phryne, lunch is served on the terrace when you and your guests are ready" Mrs Carlton said warmly.

"That's very kind, thank you Emily" Phryne smiled, as Jack's hand drifted from her hip and towards her back. "Come on, Jack" she said gently, her eyes meeting his, "all this victory has made my quite ravenous" she said, feigning arrogance. Jack smiled and removed his hand from her side, as they swam with the others towards the edge, getting out of the lake and accepting towels from Mr Butler and Sheila, as the group headed back towards the house.

Lunch on the terrace was light, delicious and well-suited to the temperature and the setting. As the guests reached the terrace, they found themselves gazing at what Mrs Stanley later described as 'a remarkable luncheon, like an English cream tea'. Upon each table were a selection of sandwiches, salads, quiches and pies, as well as cheese straws, salmon mousse, freshly baked bread and a selection of cheeses. There were plates adorned with freshly baked cakes, a different one upon each table, which prompted the guests to travel around the terrace as they selected their chosen foods. However, before lunch could commence, those who had been swimming dried themselves off as best they could, before slipping on their shoes and heading back into the house to change. Sheila, Mr Butler and Prudence Stanley, who had declined to swim, remained on the terrace with Caroline, and assisted the others with their food when they emerged from their rooms a few minutes later.

Phryne and Jack headed up to their room together and, despite their strong desires, managed to change into fresh clothes instead of tearing the wet ones off the other. Phryne had changed into a cream summer dress and matching sandals, and was reapplying her lipstick as Jack buttoned his shirt. As they were about to head downstairs, Jack walked into the bathroom to collect his watch, talking to Phryne as he walked. Phryne rose from her seat at the dressing table and turned towards the bathroom, but before she could respond found herself struck by a sudden wave of dizziness, making her limbs feel heavy and her head spin. She placed a hand firmly upon the dressing table and leaned against it, taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it as she willed the dizziness to pass. As she had not responded to his question, Jack called her name and walked out of the bathroom, looking at her just as she recovered herself. Phryne looked up at him with a gentle smile and replied to his question.

"It's half past twelve now, so if we leave no later than four we should be able to return home by six" she replied, her voice sounding slightly tired, "which should give everyone time to recover before returning to normality." Jack considered her for a few moments and walked towards her.

"And are you ready for that?" he asked. Phryne looked up at him blankly.

"Am I ready for what?" she asked gently.

"To go back" he replied. Phryne, ignoring the rising feeling of dizziness within her, smiled.

"I prefer to think of it as going forwards, Jack" she replied, placing her right hand on Jack's chest as she pressed down onto the dressing table with her left.

Jack put his hand on her hip and leaned towards her, kissing her tenderly on the lips, which she responded to immediately, removing her hand from the dressing table and placing it on his side as the kiss deepened. After a few moments they broke the kiss, and Jack looked down upon Phryne, his attention travelling from her bright green eyes to the sudden pallor of her skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"I'm fine" she assured him, running her hand down his side and capturing his hand. "Come on" she encouraged, before placing her arm through his and standing beside him, as they walked together from the room.

Phryne and Jack ate lunch on the terrace with their friends, walking from table to table as they selected their food, and interacting with each of their guests in turn. The atmosphere was as lively and as comfortable as it always was, with the guests eating on the terrace, or in the garden itself. Cec and Bert finished their lunch quickly and walked back to the lake, and were quickly followed by Jacob, who wanted to hear more of their stories. Mac had eaten a light lunch and gone for a walk to explore the woods, which Dot had described to her, and had reminded her very much of Scotland. Prudence Stanley, Mr Butler and Sheila Robinson were engaged in deep conversation once more, with Sheila gesturing as she spoke about a subject which clearly interested Mrs Stanley considerably, even managing to distract her from the petit fours before her. Dot and Anna were talking whilst eating with the children, and Hugh had travelled towards Jack and Phryne's table, where he engaged his inspector in conversation. Phryne and Jane talked and laughed as they ate, as the afternoon wore on and the warm hibiscus air drifted pleasantly over the scene.

Phryne found the air to be soothing and restorative, and as she sat down at the table, her previous bout of dizziness appeared to have vanished completely. In fact, as soon as she had sat at the table and looked upon the food before her, the fact that she had eaten less than half a slice of toast for breakfast and then swam for almost two hours caused her nausea to be overtaken by a profound sense of hunger, which she was determined to sate. Phryne helped herself to a piece of quiche, some salad and an apple, and Jack was relieved to find that she consumed the entirety of it, even returning for a second piece of fruit. But as Phryne sipped her cold lemonade after finishing her lunch, she felt the familiar sensation of her stomach clenching, as her body was suddenly overcome with an oppressive heat, and her nausea returned to her once more. She slowly placed the glass upon the table and released a slow breath, attempting to quell her nausea and not attract attention to herself, and being completely unaware of the fact that her sickness had returned to her just as Sheila Robinson had turned towards her.

Phryne quickly realised that the sickness would not be suppressed, and felt slightly panicked at the knowledge. Thankfully, the guests were all talking amongst themselves and were fairly spread out across the terrace and the garden, and she hoped that they would be suitably engaged so as not to notice her temporary absence. To her relief, Jack was still talking to Hugh, and she could hear the sound of his low, comforting voice beside her, and hoped she could slip away without him noticing. Jane, however, had noticed her change in demeanour instantly, and was watching her with concern.

"Miss Phryne?" she asked gently, her curious eyes upon her. Phryne turned towards her with bright, glassy eyes, and an expression so pale that Jane's eyes widened.

"I'll just be a minute" she said gently, before rising from her seat and walking down the steps and onto the garden, where she promptly turned to her right and disappeared from view.

Jack, who heard Phryne get up and turned around just as she disappeared down the steps, looked towards Jane, who appeared concerned.

"Jane?" he asked. Jane faltered.

"I don't think Miss Phryne is feeling very well" she said quietly. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded, before turning to face where Phryne had walked to, and rising from his seat.

"I'll go and check on her, alright?" he said gently. Jane looked slightly relieved and nodded, watching as the inspector disappeared down the steps. Sheila, who had noticed Phryne's startling paleness and the unsteady steps she had taken, poured a large glass of water with ice and lemon from the jug on the table, excused herself from her company, and disappeared down the steps.

Phryne walked across the garden and around the house, pausing as she reached the front of it, before turning left and heading towards a bench beneath a tall tree, which cast a long shadow across the grass before it. Phryne inhaled a deep breath of the cool, revitalising air as she walked, her steps brisk and assured, as she attempted to quell the sickness which was rising within her. Before she could reach the bench the nausea she was experiencing overwhelmed her, and she placed her hand upon a nearby tree and leaned forward, before vomiting on the ground behind it. Phryne's body tensed as she retched, her body expelling the delicious lunch she had so recently consumed, before rendering her weak and light headed. Phryne lowered her hand from the tree and turned towards the bench, the sudden movement making her feel incredibly dizzy, causing her to sway slightly. Phryne tried to stand tall and reached for the tree to steady herself, but her hand captured nothing but air, and she felt her body feel heavy and weak once more. As she felt herself swaying to the right, she felt a pair of strong, familiar hands around her waist, as her weak body was drawn to the side of another.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, holding her close to him and wrapping his arm around her waist. "It's alright, come on" he said, feeling her place her hand weakly upon his chest as he guided her the few steps forward towards the bench, which he sat her down upon.

Phryne felt herself being guided down, and she complied without argument, finding herself instantly stabilised as she sat on the bench. Jack's left arm was wrapped around her back, his hand resting upon her waist as he held her to him, his right hand clasping hers, which held his weakly in response. Phryne leaned against him as she inhaled and exhaled several times, composing herself in a minute or so, as the sound of his comforting voice stabilised her, and drew her back into the moment. He felt her hand clasp his tightly and her whole body tense, as she sat up straight and looked towards him with glassy eyes.

"Sorry" she breathed, shaking her head slightly in frustration, before placing her hand on her head and leaning forward. Jack drew his hand from her waist to her back and rubbed it gently, as she rested her head in her hand and released a slow breath.

"You don't have to apologise" Jack assured her, his voice warm and soothing. "Are you alright?"

"Mm" she hummed in response, nodding her head slightly before inhaling deeply. Phryne sat up straight and exhaled, opening her eyes and staring directly ahead of her, as the dizziness and nausea which had afflicted her began to subside slightly. For a reason which she did not understand, Phryne found herself feeling as though she were about to cry.

"Do you want me to get Dr Macmillan?" Jack asked tentatively.

"No" Phryne said gently. "Thank you, but no" she added, turning towards him. "I don't know what came over me, Jack, I'm sorry. I'm fine now." she said, attempting a light tone as she placed her hands on her thighs and rose. "We should go back" she declared, as Jack rose quickly with her, placing his hands on her waist to steady her.

"Phryne, relax, it's alright" he soothed, his gentle tone calming her slightly. "It's alright" he repeated, stepping towards her and drawing her close.

Phryne found herself drawn towards Jack, her face pressed against his shoulder, his arms holding her gently to him. Instead of resisting, which had been her initial instinct, she placed one hand on his chest and one on his side, as she leaned against him and inhaled deeply, attempting to quell the light-headed sensation which remained with her. She was fine. She had been fine. She didn't know what had happened. Why had she suddenly become unwell? It didn't make sense, she didn't understand. And it frightened her.

Jack held Phryne for just over a minute, his hand rubbing her back soothingly, as she leaned against him and attempted to compose herself. After just over a minute, Phryne inhaled deeply and stepped out of Jack's embrace, looking up at him with gentle eyes. Jack's hands remained on her waist, holding her steadily as she stood before him, his concerned gazed fixed upon her. Before she could speak, the sound of an approaching figure caused her to look up with a start, as Sheila Robinson stepped into view. Phryne's breath caught in her throat her eyes widened.

"Phryne?" she said gently, in that comforting, maternal tone. Jack turned and watched as Sheila's eyes drifted over Phryne, observing her startling pallor, her glassy eyes, her unsteady stance. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, walking in front of her son and placing a hand on Phryne's upper arm as she considered her intently.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded, forcing a smile, her eyes meeting Sheila's. Sheila's intelligent eyes met Phryne's, and she smiled warmly at her.

"Come and sit down" she said gently, her voice adopting the same maternal yet medical tone that Phryne suspected she used with her patients. "Come on" she encouraged, placing her hand on Phryne's back and guiding her towards the bench. Phryne found herself obeying Sheila's directions immediately and without thought. "That's it" she added, as she guided Phryne back onto the bench. "Take a few sips. Slowly" she advised, handing Phryne the glass of water as Jack sat down beside her. Phryne sipped obediently and felt the cold liquid soothing her burning throat, as the nausea and dizziness she had recently experienced was quickly overtaken by panic at Sheila's presence, her medical experience, and the likelihood that she would discern her condition very shortly, if she had not done so already. Sheila smiled reassuringly at Phryne and sat on her other side, watching her with the compassionate and medically-trained eyes which reminded Phryne of Mac. Phryne felt Jack's hand in the centre of her lower back, and she found herself leaning against his touch. "How are you feeling?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I'm fine" she repeated, offering her a weak smile. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all, it's nothing" she added, her stomach tightening with guilt as she spoke. Sheila met her gaze and she looked into her eyes, before offering her a small, reassuring smile and placing her hand over hers. Phryne's breath hitched as she stared into eyes which reminded her of Jack, and in the eyes that looked back at her with warmth and kindness, she saw confirmation of what she already knew. She swallowed hard. "Sheila, I'm sorry" she said gently, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them. Sheila squeezed her hand tightly in response.

"There's no need" she said warmly, offering her a small smile. Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled deeply.

"How long have you known?" Jack asked, causing his mother to turn towards him.

"Since the weekend we first met" she explained, her eyes drifting from Jack's back to Phryne's. "You didn't have any champagne, and you were trying to conceal your tiredness. And then the next morning you were sick" she said gently, as Phryne felt her stomach tighten with each word. "I've been a matron for over twenty years, I recognise the signs" she added gently.

"Does Anna know too?" Jack asked.

"She did suspect, and asked for my advice" she replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confront you" she stated sincerely, "but you looked so unwell when you left the table, I had to make sure you were alright" she said warmly. Phryne felt both guilty and deeply touched. She nodded.

"I am" she replied gently, "thank you" she added. Sheila smiled at her reassuringly.

"How far along are you?" she asked tentatively, her hand still on Phryne's.

"Around fifteen weeks" Phryne replied, the words coming easily from her. Despite feeling anxious at this unexpected event, Sheila had a very soothing, reassuring presence which made conversation easy, regardless of the subject. Just like Jack. Sheila's eyes widened slightly.

"As many as that?" she replied, her lips parting into a warm smile which Phryne could not help but return. "Congratulations, Phryne" she said sincerely, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the cheek. "Jack" she added, placing her hand on his arm and stroking it, as she smiled warmly up at him. Phryne felt both terrified and exhilarated by the conversation, but as she looked into Sheila's eyes, these feelings were quickly overtaken by guilt.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you" Phryne said gently. "We were-"

"You don't have to explain" Sheila assured her warmly, in a manner which reminded her very much of Jack. "I know that the news is delicate and I'm sure you were just waiting for the right time." Phryne looked at her for a few moments, and wondered how she could be so understanding, so accepting.

"It's not why we married" Phryne said suddenly, a statement which did not even cause Sheila to blink. "I don't want you to think that we-"

"I know" Sheila said with a gentle smile. "You can tell from the way you look at each other that you love each other. No one who knows you could ever question that" she assured her. "Are you both…" she began, trailing off slightly as she wondered whether the question was too personal. "Are you both alright?" she asked tentatively.

Jack and Phryne considered the question for a moment, understanding its meaning and fully appreciating its significance. Sheila was an intelligent and perceptive woman which, combined with her knowledge on both Jack and Phryne, meant that she would have quickly discerned their anxiety at her pregnancy and impending parenthood.

"Yes" Phryne said confidently. "This wasn't something that we planned, but it is what we want" she assured her. "We both want this baby."

"We do" Jack said resolutely, his hand resting on Phryne's waist.

Sheila smiled gently and nodded.

"I didn't doubt it for a moment" Sheila assured them. "But that doesn't make it any less frightening, does it?" she asked gently, her warm eyes on Phryne. Phryne swallowed hard.

"No, it doesn't" she replied candidly. Sheila squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be alright" she assured her, her voice confident and warm. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will both make the most wonderful parents" she stated with conviction. "This child is so lucky to have you" she said warmly, her eyes drifting from Phryne's to Jack's. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and Sheila squeezed her hand reassuringly. "And I'm just a phone call away" she said warmly, as she met Phryne's gaze. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, just call me" she added. "Whether it's a question about something that's worrying you, something you're not sure about, or if you just want to talk, call me" she stated. "And I can be with you in just a few hours, if you want me to" she added warmly, squeezing her hand. "Alright?" Phryne nodded in agreement and smiled gently in response. Sheila looked from Phryne to Jack.

"Of course" Jack agreed, placing his free hand on Phryne's thigh, which comforted her.

"Good" Sheila responded. "Are you still feeling dizzy?" she asked tentatively. Phryne shook her head.

"I don't know what came over me" she said gently, nervousness entering her tone. Sheila looked at her sympathetically.

"It can come on quite suddenly, it's perfectly normal" Sheila assured her. "It's been a very busy weekend for you both, which may have contributed" she said gently. "Just try to drink plenty of fluids, eat as much as you're able to, and rest" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Of course" she replied warmly. Sheila smiled.

"We should go back" Phryne said, before rising from the bench. Jack and Sheila rose with her, their hands still upon her. "Thank you" she said gently. Sheila stepped forward and smiled, before placing her arms around her and pulling her into a warm embrace, which Phryne returned, relief and gratitude washing over her.

"You're going to be alright" Sheila assured her, her perceptiveness startling Phryne, and causing her breath to hitch.

"I know" she replied, her eyes glistening with tears, which she quickly attempted to blink back. Sheila held her for a short while, before gently releasing her and placing her hand on her cheek. Phryne smiled gently in response.

Sheila then turned towards Jack, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek, before wrapping her arms around him and holding him to her.

"You're both going to be wonderful parents" she said, echoing her sentiments from earlier. "Look after her" she whispered. Jack nodded.

"I will" he said gently in response, as Sheila leaned back from him and placed her hand upon his arm.

"I know" she stated, before looking back towards Phryne, and placing a hand on her arm. "Are you ready?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" she replied, as Jack placed his hand on her lower back and she leaned against him, as they all headed back towards the garden.

After a couple of hours spent in each other's company in the grounds of the beautiful house at Castlemaine, Phryne, Jack and their guests found themselves walking onto the driveway and towards their cars, which had been loaded with their belongings and were ready to take them back to the city. Phryne and her friends said goodbye to the Carltons, who had been so kind and hospitable during their stay, thanking them profusely. As the group waved goodbye and headed towards their respective cars, Phryne felt Jack's hand upon her arm, and she turned up to face him.

"Why don't I drive us home?" he said gently, as Phryne watched him intently.

"What?" she asked, her tone laced with confusion, as they stopped walking a short distance away from the car, as Jane, Mac and Dot got into the back seat. Jack considered his next words carefully.

"Given how dizzy you've been feeling today, why don't I drive us home?" he suggested tentatively. "You can berate me for not driving fast enough and spend the journey talking to Jane, Dorothy and Dr Macmillan" he reasoned. Phryne considered the suggestion for a moment, and was about to protest, before sighing gently and nodding.

"Very well, Jack" she said, her voice adopting a warm, soft tone. "But if you so much as scratch my beloved Hispano-"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Fisher" he assured her confidently. Phryne stared at him.

"You can't control your dreams" she reasoned. "But you can control your driving, and how you drive my beloved motorcar" she said proudly. Jack smirked as they walked towards the vehicle.

"An astute observation, though a tad ironic, considering the way that _you_ drive your motorcar" he returned, raising his eyebrows as he spoke. Phryne scoffed and got into the passenger seat, her acute hearing picking up on the audible sigh of relief from Dot as she did so, causing her to smile slightly.

Phryne sat in the passenger seat of her Hispano (which she had only done a handful of times in the past few years), and turned towards Dot, Mac and Jane, smiling at them as Jack started the car, before turning back around and waving to the Carlton's as they departed. Despite Jack's suggestion that she criticise his driving and his treatment of her car, or spend the journey conversing with her friends, Phryne found that she was unable to do either. Less than ten minutes into the journey, and contrary to her protests throughout the day, Phryne Robinson was fast asleep in the passenger seat of the Hispano, as she rested following one of the most memorable and cherished weekends she would ever experience.


	47. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I was overwhelmed by the amount of reviews and views, it was unprecedented and humbling, thank you so much. I know I constantly ask for your input and it must be tiring, but it really does mean a lot to me, on a personal level and as the author of this fic. I want you as readers to be able to enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it, and so if there is anything you are concerned about or think should be changed (especially anything OOC) please do let me know.**

 **I hope you enjoy this latest chapter which, as I stated in the last, is quite angsty. I'm sorry if it seems morbid, but I felt that under the circumstances it would be something that Phryne would do. I found writing Jack's reaction quite challenging, so please let me know if there is anything you feel is OOC. The character Gilly, who features in this chapter, is featured in the books by Kerry Greenwood.**

 **Thank you again, and happy reading!**

 **HQ21**

The memorable weekend celebrating Phryne and Jack's wedding ended on Sunday evening at their home in the Esplanade. Phryne, who had remained asleep throughout the journey, woke just as Jack pulled up outside her home, with the sudden stillness of the car rousing her from her slumber. As Phryne and the other guests got out of their respective cars, Jack walked around to her and spoke to her quietly.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest for a while?" he asked gently, despite already knowing the answer, which Phryne confirmed with a simple look.

"Because it's barely 6pm and we have guests" she replied, her voice low and gentle, and still filled with the remnants of sleep. "And I'm fine" she added, placing her hand gently upon his arm, before turning towards her guests and adopting a bright and animated expression, inviting them all inside for a few drinks before the weekend truly ended.

The wedding party had a few drinks together at Phryne's home, before leaving the newlyweds to spend the evening with Jack's family. The children, who were exhausted following the busy weekend, were put to bed shortly before nine o'clock, presenting Anna with an unprecedented opportunity to spend some time with her family downstairs before retiring. It was upon her return that Phryne and Jack, who had already confirmed Phryne's condition to Sheila Robinson, informed Anna of the same. Phryne had been both touched and warmed by her reaction, which was to smile brightly and become quite tearful, before embracing her in the parlour and holding her tight. Phryne nervously returned the embrace and held her, as she uttered words of congratulations and excitement, before assuring Phryne Jack would make 'the most wonderful father'.

"I know" Phryne replied sincerely, her voice low and gentle, and becoming lost in Anna's long, dark hair.

"And you'll be an amazing mother, Phryne" Anna added with conviction, squeezing Phryne slightly tighter as she spoke. Phryne swallowed hard and found herself feeling suddenly rather hot and almost claustrophobic in Anna's embrace. She exhaled sharply and leaned back slightly, offering her a polite smile.

"Thank you" she said gently, as Anna rubbed her arm, before turning to congratulate her brother, who she embraced warmly. Phryne's anxiety was suppressed for a moment as she watched Anna hold Jack tightly, the only woman she had ever seen to launch herself at the inspector. And his expression, his reaction, was so warm and so tender, that she could not help smile gently in response. Only Sheila Robinson had seen the terror which was in her eyes.

The evening passed pleasurably for the group, who discussed the baby, the wedding, Mrs Stanley's party (which they were unfortunately unable to attend due to the children's school commitments), and Jane's schooling and interests. By eleven o'clock the party were exhausted, and bade each other goodnight before heading to their rooms. Phryne lay facing the window that night, the cool night breeze drifting over her skin, as she thought about the wedding, the weekend, and the evening spent with the Robinsons, and realising that she was now one of them. She considered the loving and maternal nature of Jack's mother, her complete embracement of Phryne's lifestyle and her choices - even her pregnancy – and found herself continuing to feel amazed and humbled by such acceptance, which she was not used to, certainly not from family. She thought of Jack's sister, Anna, and how warm she was, how intelligent and kind, and how well they got on together, how easy she was to talk to. The prospect of having Anna as her sister-in-law made her feel both excited and apprehensive; she felt torn between the happiness she felt in her company and a small but persistent ache in her heart which made her think of Janey. Was allowing herself to become close to Anna somehow a betrayal of her sister? The memory of a girl who was lost because of her, who she was supposed to protect but utterly failed to, a girl who died instead of her? A girl who should have been with her on her wedding day. Phryne inhaled sharply and stared out of the window, releasing a long breath as she considered the question. As she was considering the matter Jack, who despite being asleep seemed to have an almost supernatural ability to sense changes in her movement or emotions, reached out towards her and draped his arm protectively over her waist, his fingers lightly grazing her abdomen.

 _"You'll be an amazing mother, Phryne_ " echoed Anna's words in Phryne's head. It was only when she processed them for the third time that she was aware she was crying. Phryne inhaled sharply and stared up at the ceiling, blinking back the tears and releasing a slow breath, before leaning into her pillow and closing her eyes tightly, banishing all of those thoughts from her mind, and allowing sleep to claim her.

After an unspeakably early breakfast the following morning, Mr Butler and Jack were loading Jack's car with the Robinson family's belongings, in preparation for their return to Sydney that morning. Jack, who was due to begin work at half-past eight, was saying goodbye to his nephews and niece as they played in the parlour, whilst Anna and Sheila tried to get them ready to leave. He then walked out into the corridor and found Phryne who, conscious of not wishing to disturb them, had loaded Jane's bags into the back of her car. At least, she had been doing so, until Mr Butler spotted her and said in his polite yet resolute butler manner "allow me, Miss", before relieving her of what really was a very light case. But Phryne, knowing that resistance was futile (especially as Mr Butler was already halfway down the path by the time she was able to formulate a response), acquiesced, and headed back inside. As she stepped into the house, Phryne's attention was attracted by Jack, who walked into the corridor and stood before her.

"Is Jane almost ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe so" Phryne replied warmly, her bright eyes meeting his. "She's just gone to collect another kilo of books and then we'll be ready to leave" she stated, prompting Jack to smirk in response, as she checked her watch. It was quarter-to-eight, so they would need to leave in the next fifteen minutes to ensure Jane did not miss her first lesson of the day.

"And what will you be doing to occupy your time today, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked. Phryne looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sure I'll find something, Inspector" she teased. "I noticed that I have a tower of correspondence to sort through, which will possibly lead to some new cases" she stated, her eyes befalling the impressive stack of letters on the table by the front door, "there are also a few outstanding matters on cases I was working on last week which I require my attention" she added, before turning back towards Jack. "And I'm sure my aunt is waiting until noon, which she believes is my usual waking hour, to call me and discuss the party on Friday" she said with a small smile. Jack nodded in response. "So if you could be kind enough to find a nice murder for us to-"

"Uncle Jack!" interceded Jacob, as he rushed towards him and look up at him, smiling broadly. "Are you taking us to the station?"

"Yes, Jacob, I am" he responded. "Are you almost ready?" Jacob nodded enthusiastically. "Good" he added gently. "Why don't you go and help you mother to carry your sister's bag onto the train?" he suggested. Jacob, who was always keen to help, especially when requested to do so by Jack, nodded enthusiastically and rushed back into the parlour. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"You have quite a way with children, Jack" Phryne commented, her eyes fixed upon the people in the parlour, watching as Jacob picked up the bag used to carry his sister's clothing, blankets, toys and food for all the children, and lifted it over his shoulder. Even as she considered the scene before her, she could feel Jack's eyes upon her.

"So do you, Phryne" he returned, prompting her gaze to falter for a moment. "Jacob is amazed by you, Caroline has been staring at you and trying to reach for you whenever you're near, and I have never seen Daniel speak so openly with anyone other than my mother, sister or myself" he explained, as Phryne turned towards him with her bright, intelligent eyes.

"I think Daniel is more taken with my collection of literature than with me personally" she replied gently, "though that is certainly not something to be criticised" she added warmly.

"I disagree" Jack returned. Phryne looked up at him.

"You don't think that an interest in literature at such a young age is to be commended?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't think your miniature library is the reason my nephew has taken to you so well" Jack replied with conviction. Phryne inhaled sharply and offered him a small smile.

"Then it must be my dazzling personality and spirited nature" she declared, feigning arrogance. Jack smiled.

"It must be" he returned gently. Phryne was about to respond when Jane came down the stairs, attempting to force a thick volume into her bag, her attentions so preoccupied that she almost missed the last couple of steps.

"Jane, careful" said Phryne, stepping forward in case she should fall. Jane looked up at her, brushed her long hair aside and smiled.

"Sorry, Miss Phryne" she said sheepishly, a small smile playing on her lips. Phryne chuckled and indicated towards her bag.

"Why don't you let me put that in the car whilst you say goodbye to the Robinsons?" Phryne suggested. Jane nodded, handed over the bag and disappeared into the parlour.

Five minutes later, everyone had bid each other farewell and promising to make arrangements to meet up soon (possibly in Sydney), Jack and Phryne drove their cars in opposite directions, with Jack taking his family to Spencer Street Station and Phryne taking Jane back to school, marking the end of what was a truly memorable weekend.

Phryne arrived home shortly before ten o'clock, and had barely had time to hang up her cloche when Dot walked into the corridor with a worried expression.

"Good morning, Dot" Phryne greeted warmly, her smile faltering slightly as she caught sight of the nervous look upon her face. "Dot? What's the matter?" she asked, as her companion produced a couple of newspapers from her side and held them before her. Phryne considered them for a moment before meeting her eyes. "I'm experiencing a rather distinct feeling of déjà vu" Phryne commented gently, offering Dot a warm smile as she accepted the newspapers from her. The first was an edition of _The Globe,_ which had been turned to the centre pages, and bore a picture of Phryne and Jack dressed up for the theatre, under the headline 'Wedding Belle!: Famous Phryne Fisher marries her Dashing Detective'. Phryne rose an eyebrow and chuckled. "I'm sure Jack will appreciate that" she stated, and skimmed the poorly written article with interest.

"Miss!" Dot protested, prompting her employer to look up at her immediately, the bemused expression still playing upon her features. "That awful man has revealed your personal news again" she said, her voice low, as though she was afraid Mr Burn would be able to hear her from his undoubtedly dank, musky and hovel-like office in the city. "Doesn't that bother you?" she asked, perplexed. Phryne adopted a placating expression and lowered the newspaper in her hand.

"No, Dot, it doesn't" she replied gently. "I didn't for one moment believe that Jack and I could get married in such a public place without somebody lagging" she added, as Dot watched her with anticipation. "Besides, the party Aunt P insisted on throwing for us is this Friday, and the invitations went out the day before the wedding, so it was bound to become common knowledge at some point this week" she stated, her eyes falling back to the paper in her hands, "though I admit, I hadn't anticipated it happening quite so soon" she stated. "Mr Burn must have been told quite quickly in order to get the news published in the morning edition" she added. "If he weren't such an unbearable cad I'd almost be impressed." Dot swallowed hard and nodded in agreement at the sentiment, before tentatively producing the second newspaper, which she offered to her employer.

" _The Globe_ isn't the only paper that published the news, Miss" she said gently, the nervousness in her tone causing Phryne to look up at her with concern, as she accepted the paper and turned it over in her hands. It was the morning edition of the _Melbourne Herald_ , a much more sophisticated and intellectual publication which, to Phryne's astonishment, had a formal announcement of her and Jack's marriage. Phryne stared at the paper for a few moments, her eyes drifting over the words and the picture beneath.

Beneath the declaration 'The Honourable Miss. Phryne Fisher Marries Detective Inspector Jack Robinson', which was written in the publication's typically formal and legible script, were pictures of Phryne and Jack's faces beside each other. The article beneath it was six sentences long, and detailed the date of the service and other formalities, but despite its brevity Phryne's attention was captured by the first line, which made everything make perfect sense.

"Mrs Prudence Stanley would like to announce the marriage of her niece, the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, to respected Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" Phryne read, her voice trailing off as she considered the rest of the article once more. Phryne was silent for just under a minute as she re-read the article endorsed by her aunt, before sighing gently and lowering the paper. "It appears that the news is well and truly out now, Dot, dear. Though I do wish Aunt Prudence would have mentioned this" she stated, holding the papers in her hand. "Though as the announcement commissioned by my aunt was published on the same day as Mr Burn's own article, it does mean that he doesn't have the exclusive that he was hoping for, which is some consolation I suppose" she added gently, offering Dot a small smile. "Though I imagine poor Jack will be hearing from the Chief Commissioner this morning" she added, "again." Dot watched her for a few moments before finding an appropriate time to speak.

"Your aunt called for you twice this morning, Miss, whilst you were out" she said cautiously.

"I'm sure she did" Phryne said gently, her eyes still scanning the page. "Thank you, Dot" she added, before folding up the newspapers and carrying them towards the telephone, where she placed a call through directly to her aunt.

Phryne called her aunt and was not surprised to find that the purpose of her initial calls to her home had been to discuss the party on Friday, not the wedding announcement she had arranged to be published without Phryne or Jack's knowledge. Phryne addressed the matter with her aunt, who seemed rather confused that her niece was raising the matter at all, explaining that it was 'natural' to announce a wedding in such a manner and in such a publication, and that 'there are conventions which must be adhered to, Phryne, even by you'. Phryne inhaled sharply and suppressed a sigh, before rolling her eyes gently and nodding into the receiver.

"I understand why you arranged for the announcement to be published, Aunt P" she acceded, "but you might have told me you were going to do so" she added. Her aunt sighed in response.

"Did you imagine that I would not?" she asked, somewhat surprised. Phryne closed her eyes and sighed. Her aunt had always had a tendency of simply expecting people to both anticipate and accept her actions. Although Phryne knew her intentions were well (albeit possibly self-serving), she couldn't help but feel slightly put out that her aunt had failed to mention this to her, despite the fact that they had spent the entire weekend together. "Now, dear girl, about the guest list for Friday-" her aunt said suddenly, immediately drawing Phryne from her thoughts, and marking the beginning of a thirty minute long conversation about the party of Friday.

As she up the receiver on the conversation with her aunt after what felt like an eternity, Phryne picked up the impressive stack of correspondence which had been on the table by the door. She then headed into the kitchen to sit at the table with Dot and Mr Butler, which they both knew she did when she felt in need of company but was not quite able to admit it. They welcomed her gladly. Mr Butler drew his attention away from his lunchtime preparations and smiled and greeted her, which she returned. Phryne liked being in the kitchen when Mr Butler was preparing food. There was something so inexplicably soothing about it. Perhaps it was his confident and assured manner, the rhythmic sound of the knife striking the chopping board, the delicious smells of the food. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but knew that it calmed and reassured her immeasurably and, for some reason, she felt in need of that experience right now. She was considering this point further when Dot, who had been darning a pair of Phryne's silk stockings, poured her a glass of lemonade with ice and produced a fresh plate of ginger biscuits, which caused a warm smile to play on Phryne's lips as she looked up at her companion affectionately.

"Thank you, Dot" she said gently, before reaching for a biscuit and beginning to nibble it. She hadn't felt quite up to eating at breakfast, but now felt quite confident that she could consume the entire plate of biscuits before her. Possibly even including the plate. Phryne was halfway through her biscuit when Mr Butler turned from the vegetables he was preparing and handed her small stack of letters on the table behind him.

"The postman arrived a short while ago, Miss" he explained, offering her the letters. She thanked him and accepted them, adding them to her own towering stack.

Phryne spent a short while sat with Dot and Mr Butler at the table, talking about various domestic and professional matters as she sorted through her correspondence, dividing it into neat piles and stacking them each in order of urgency. After half an hour or so Phryne rose from her seat and announced that she would be dealing with the correspondence in the parlour.

"I'll come with you, Miss" Dot stated, as she collected her darning and rose from her seat.

"No, Dot, don't worry. I wouldn't want to disturb you" Phryne said amiably, "further, I mean" she added with a small smile.

"You wouldn't be, Miss" Dot replied kindly. "The lighting is better in the parlour, and your stockings are tricky customers" she added. Phryne smiled in response and nodded, as both women said goodbye to Mr Butler and headed into the parlour.

Phryne and Dot sat together in the parlour for over an hour, with Dot darning and mending as Phryne dealt with her correspondence. Phryne dealt with her bills and personal correspondence quickly, before spending some time considering the various letters she had received requesting assistance. She responded to them all, as was her custom; Phryne responded to four of the letters with her counsel, and called the remaining three authors to arrange meetings over the next few days. After successfully dealing with the letters which had built up over the last few days, Phryne removed a case file from the bureau and continued to work on it, a task which took her into the early afternoon. However, Phryne's attempts at working solidly were marred by what felt like the constant ringing of the telephone, which rang several times during the morning, as clients and friends of Phryne's called in response to both her wedding and weekend long absence. Phryne spoke to each in turn, accepting their congratulations and making polite provisional arrangements to meet them in the near future, before heading back into the parlour and continuing with her work. The phone was thankfully quiet for almost thirty minutes before it rang shrilly throughout the house and Dot, observing that Miss Phryne was about to rise from her seat, rose quickly.

"I'll get it, Miss" she said, walking out of the parlour before Phryne could protest. Phryne lowered herself back into her seat and watched Dot head towards the phone, listening to her as she picked it up and spoke to the caller. As she did so, she reflected on the time when she first met Dot, who had been so terrified of telephones that she would answer them wearing gardening gloves (if, indeed, at all). And now here she was, rushing to answer the phone, as though afraid that the caller would ring off after the next ring. She smiled to herself gently at the thought, and looked up just as Dot came back into the parlour. "A lady called Gilly is on the phone for you, Miss, she says she's your lawyer?" Dot stated, sounding unsure. Phryne, who had been anticipating the call, nodded in assent and rose from her seat.

"Thank you, Dot" she said gently, before heading towards the phone and picking up the receiver. "Gilly? It's Phryne speaking" she began, before the familiar voice of her lawyer and fellow Adventuress-Club member drifted down the line.

Phryne had, of course, informed her lawyer and good friend Gilly of her engagement to Jack shortly after they had set the wedding date. As much as she hated formalities, she understood that there would be many which would need to be dealt with after the ceremony, and had arranged for Gilly to call her so they could discuss matters and make an appointment. Due to one of the matters which would need to be addressed during that appointment, Phryne had also informed Gilly of her pregnancy which, she suspected, was one of the many factors which contributed to her finding the prospect of the meeting itself quite daunting. After a brief conversation with her lawyer, it was arranged that Gilly would come to Phryne's home the following afternoon and they would discuss matters further. Phryne hung up the phone feel anxious, but headed back into the parlour and smiled warmly at Dot, informing her that it was 'merely a formality' and that Gilly would be coming over the following day. Dot watched Phryne return her attention to her work, which she undertook diligently for the remainder of the day. Despite her best efforts, she wasn't quite able to free herself from that nervous look in her eyes.

Gilly arrived promptly at two o'clock the following afternoon, and was greeted by Phryne, who was dressed in a white and cream suit and wore a warm smile. Gilly, a petite woman of forty-five with thick, dark hair and intelligent eyes, greeted Phryne warmly and was led into the parlour, where a light afternoon tea had been laid out. Gilly considered the tea, cakes, scones and small sandwiches and her eyes widened.

"This looks wonderful, Phryne" she commented, gazing hungrily at the veritable feast before her. "You should've got married years ago." Phryne scoffed, before smiling at her friend, her eyes alight, and gesturing for her to sit down.

Phryne and Gilly discussed the Jack, the wedding and Phryne's intentions for the next few minutes, before the diligent lawyer opened her briefcase and placed a manila folder on her lap, which Phryne instantly recognised.

"Phryne, I know you don't want to talk about this-" Gilly began, reflecting on the conversation she had had with her client and long-time friend a few weeks previously.

"But I understand that we have to" Phryne said gently. "Though I do hate formalities." Gilly smiled sympathetically.

"In this folder is details of all your assets-"

"Not all of them" Phryne responded cheekily, earning a raise-eyebrow from her friend. "Sorry" she said quickly, suppressing a smile. Gilly smirked.

"All of your _financial_ assets – including property, investments and capital – are listed in this file" Gilly explained for clarity. Phryne nodded. "Everything is in your sole name, including the deeds to this house" she continued. "And as I'm sure you're aware, as a result of the 'Married Women's Property Law' of 1882, your estate does not automatically become the property of your husband" she stated.

"Yes, I am aware" Phryne confirmed. "And I can assure you that Jack is equally thrilled at the fact." Gilly nodded.

"Is Jack aware of your assets?" Gilly asked.

"Oh yes" Phryne replied cheekily. Gilly sighed.

"Your financial assets, Phryne" she corrected, chiding herself on not having specified in the first instance.

"No, he's not" Phryne returned. "He knows I own this house and have wealth which I have both earned and inherited from my father's estate and position, but he is not aware of the details" she explained. "He's never asked, and it hasn't come up in conversation. Why would it?" Gilly paused for a moment.

"Phryne, you're married" she explained. Phryne looked up at her.

"I know" she replied. "But Jack doesn't care about my finances or my estate. He has no interest in either, financial or otherwise" she stated.

"But don't you think that now, as you are married, he may need to know?" Gilly asked tentatively. Phryne considered the point for a moment.

"Jack is a kind and very noble man" she explained. "He knows that I'm wealthy and that my estate is considerable, but he is not interested in my finances, and he wouldn't want to become involved in my property or investments because of our marriage" she stated with conviction. "I'd imagine he'd find the suggestion insulting, to him and to me. And I don't want to do that to him" she added gently. Gilly nodded in understanding.

"I understand" she stated. "Really, Phryne, I do" she added. "But now that you are married, don't you think he needs to know some of the details? Even if it's just a basic overview."

"I have no issue with him being aware of the full details relating to the entirety of my estate" Phryne stated candidly. "But he won't want to, and I don't want to overwhelm him. He'll feel that he's infringing on my independence and will fear that I'll feel he's trying to take over, which he wouldn't do" she added. "I would gladly hand Jack that file with all the information contained, but he wouldn't read it" she stated with conviction. Gilly nodded.

"And so giving him access to your finances-"

"He'd never agree to it" Phryne replied. Gilly stared at her.

"Have you discussed it with him?" she asked.

"No" Phryne replied after a moment. "Money isn't something that we discuss." Gilly considered this for a moment.

"Perhaps you should" she suggested gently. "I know you don't want to make him feel uncomfortable Phryne, but there are certain practicalities that need to be taken into consideration" she explained. "Although he may not like the idea of having access to your money, there may be times when it's necessary. If there is an emergency, if you're indisposed-"

"Yes, yes, I know" Phryne stated, Gilly's words causing her to feel anxious.

Phryne trusted Jack implicitly, and whilst she felt nervous at the prospect of discussing her finances or estate with him, it was not something she was averse to. Although she didn't believe that the fact she and Jack were now married meant that she should have to provide him with all details of her bank accounts, investments, properties and other related interests, she wanted him to be aware of them. Not for formal or legal reasons, but for practical ones, as Gilly had stated. And it was because of her unwavering trust in him that she wanted him to have this information. Since discovering her pregnancy, Phryne and Jack had spoken about her fears for the well-being of the baby, but one matter that they had not directly addressed were the dangers pregnancy posed to Phryne's own life, which in her mind, was a secondary consideration. Jack had been very attentive of her since discovering her pregnancy, and his concerns were always for both her and the baby, not just their child. Phryne, on the other hand, was concerned solely with the well-being of the baby, and did not give much consideration to her own. But Phryne was not naïve. She was fully aware of the risks that pregnancy and, inevitably, childbirth, posed to her own life as well as to the baby's, and she knew it would be senseless to pretend that this was not the case. And it was for this reason that she was discussing these matters with Gilly, and knew she would have to address them with Jack. If something happened to her, she needed to make sure that everything would be in place so that the baby, Jane, and Jack were taken care of. And she would. After a few moments of silence Phryne looked up at Gilly.

"Did you bring the document?" she asked. Gilly met her eyes and, knowing immediately what she was referring to, nodded in response, before reaching into her briefcase and handing Phryne the item in question. It was her Will.

Phryne accepted the document and read through it carefully, reacquainting herself with the various clauses, as she made her way down the pages.

"You said there were some amendments you'd like to make?" Gilly said, drawing Phryne from her thoughts.

"Yes" Phryne responded, her eyes not leaving the page. "Yes, there are" she stated, passing the Will back to Gilly before turning towards the table and reaching for her notebook, which lay closed upon it. She removed a page from the front and handed it to Gilly, orally outlining its contents. Gilly listened attentively and nodded.

"Is that everything you would like amended?" Gilly asked.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. Gilly nodded.

"I'll have my secretary make the amendments this afternoon, and you can come in to sign the document tomorrow morning, at around nine-thirty, if you're able to?" Gilly asked, folding the hand-written page and placing it in her briefcase with the Will and the manila folder, before rising from her seat.

"Of course" Phryne agreed, as she rose opposite her friend. Gilly looked at Phryne with gentle eyes.

"Why don't you ask Jack to come with you to my office tomorrow morning?" she suggested. Phryne inhaled sharply and seemed about to respond when she continued. "I know you don't want to make him feel uncomfortable and that he has no interest in your estate, and I've known you for long enough to trust your judgement almost as much as my own" she said gently, as Phryne continued to watch her attentively. "But I think it would benefit him and you if you both attend tomorrow" she stated. Phryne considered the statement and nodded.

"I'll talk to him this evening" she said gently. Gilly smiled, before picking up her briefcase and walking over to Phryne, kissing her on the cheek and holding her close, before releasing her and taking a step back from her.

"I'll see you in the morning" she said warmly. "And at the Adventuress Club on Saturday afternoon?" she ventured.

"Indeed" Phryne said with a smile. "Thank you, Gilly" she added, before walking her friend into the corridor and assisting her with her hat and coat, before walking her out of the house.

When Phryne returned a few minutes later, she found herself feeling partly relieved in the knowledge that her Will was being amended as required, but equally terrified at the prospect of the conversation she would be having with Jack that night. Thankfully, she was currently occupied with a case which was able to distract her attention for a few hours, so she requested Dot's attendance and explained their task, leading her out of the house and into the Hispano before heading towards the city, where Phryne did not intend to return from until the early evening.

After investigating and solving Mr Merrick's rather delicate matter during the afternoon, Phryne drove Dot home and headed back to her house in the Esplanade, arriving shortly after eight o'clock. She placed her bag on the side and hung up her coat, before removing her gloves and running her hand through her hair. It had been a tiring day and she was very much looking forward to sitting down in the parlour. But in less than a moment she was reminded of the conversation she would be having with Jack that evening, and she found herself feeling nervous once more. She could almost taste the cognac that she missed so desperately when Mr Butler came out of the dining room and spoke to her, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Ah, good evening, Miss" he said genially, prompting Phryne to turn towards him with a polite smile. "Inspector Robinson asked that dinner be delayed until your return" he said gently. Phryne's expression softened. Of course he did. "Would you care to dine shortly?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Mr B" she replied gently. "I'd imagine Jack must be ravenous. And hungry policemen are notoriously difficult to handle" she joked. Mr Butler smiled in response and nodded, before heading back towards the kitchen.

Phryne exhaled deeply and placed her gloves on the side table, before walking slowly towards the parlour. As soon as she stepped into the doorway Jack turned towards her from his seat in his father's armchair, where he was sipping a glass of cognac and considering a file.

"Miss Fisher" he said warmly, before placing the glass and the file upon the table and rising from his seat. His soothing voice calmed her slightly, and she found herself smiling gently in response. "And how was your day?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Productive" Phryne responded as he stood before her. "Yours?"

"Considerably more productive after my phone call from the Chief Commissioner" he said, his voice low and gentle. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded. "He wanted to know why our wedding date was not announced until after the ceremony, and how it was that 'that bottom-feeding snake Burn' – to borrow his words – got hold of what he so delicately referred to as 'the story'."

"I'm sure he meant congratulations" Phryne responded lightly, a small smile playing on her lips. Jack smiled.

"Interestingly enough, he did not learn about the date of our wedding from My Burn's article or your aunt's announcement in the _Melbourne Herald-_ " Phryne sighed.

"I'm sorry about that, Jack, I have spoken to her" she said gently, looking up and meeting his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine" he reassured her, his voice gentle and warm. She felt herself relax notably beneath his gaze. She considered him for a moment before processing his final words, causing a puzzled expression to appear upon her face.

"So did he find out?" she asked curiously.

"From the invitation your aunt sent him to our party on Friday" Jack responded. Phryne's eyes widened.

"She knows the Chief Commissioner of Police? And she invited him?" Phryne asked, surprised. "I don't understand."

"Not quite" Jack replied. "She knows his wife, Harriet, who is a member of several charities which your aunt is also involved in, including the Hospital Board apparently" he explained. Phryne sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Of course she is" she said quietly. "And so my aunt thought she would use the opportunity to invite them both to the event" she added, before looking up at Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. Neither of us wanted to have an extravagant party following our wedding, and the last thing you need is for the Chief Commissioner to be breathing down your neck."

"Don't be sorry" Jack said gently, his warm eyes meeting hers, "it will be fine" he added. "If anything, the invitation has probably placated him somewhat, and may even help to accept that I have married one of Melbourne's most notorious young women." Phryne scoffed and smiled in response.

"I'd hardly say I was notorious" she countered, placing one hand on her hip and looking into his eyes. Jack smirked in response. "Though I can understand his concern about one of his most senior officers being corrupted by a simple socialite" she stated, rolling her eyes as she uttered the final two words.

"'Senior'?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Phryne smirked.

"In rank, Jack. Not age" she assured him. Jack smiled.

"And you are hardly a 'simple socialite', Miss Fisher" he replied. "Even the Chief Commissioner is aware of that." Phryne smiled.

"I'm very glad to hear it" she replied, as Mr Butler entered the parlour.

"Apologies for interrupting, Miss. But dinner will be ready in ten minutes" he stated.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said warmly.

"Would you care for a drink, Miss?" he asked.

 _I really would_ , she thought, her mind travelling back to the glass of cognac Jack had been nursing when she walked in.

"Something cold and refreshing, Mr B. Thank you" she replied. Mr Butler smiled and headed back into the corridor.

As Phryne listened to the sound of Mr Butler's disappearing footsteps she found herself thinking about the conversation she had had with Gilly in the parlour earlier that afternoon. Her anxiety gripped her once more and she inhaled sharply, before turning back towards Jack and meeting his gaze.

"Jack, there's something we need to talk about" she said hesitantly, the suddenness of the statement surprising Jack slightly. His eyes scanned hers and he nodded slowly, his face adopting a reassuring expression.

"Of course" he said gently, his soothing voice calming her. "Why don't we sit down?" Phryne nodded and walked towards the armchairs, sitting in the one opposite the one in which Jack had just been sitting, which he eased himself into once more, his eyes not leaving hers.

Phryne leaned forward slightly in her armchair, placed her hands in her lap and looked at Jack, who was watching her patiently. After a few moments of gathering her thoughts she exhaled deeply and began to speak.

"My lawyer came over today" she began, her eyes fixed upon Jack's. His expression did not alter, he simply watched her intently and nodded encouragingly after she had not continued her sentence for a few moments. "I called her several weeks ago to inform her that we were to be married, and I told her about the baby too" she explained gently, watching as Jack continued to listen attentively. "As I'm sure you're aware, there are certain legal formalities which need to be addressed following our marriage. She'd like to see us both to discuss matters" she added tentatively, her nervousness increasing. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded.

"Of course" he said gently, sensing her anxiety over discussing the subject with him. "Obviously I don't know the specific details of your… of your position" he said delicately, "but it is natural that in the event of your marriage, your lawyer would want to protect your interests" he added kindly. "I'll sign whatever you-"

"No, Jack, wait. It isn't like that" Phryne said quickly, feeling suddenly rather panicked. "That's not what we talked about, that's not why she was here" she added, watching as Jack appeared confused. "I would never ask or expect you to sign something like that" she said slowly, her eyes fixed upon his.

"I know, I'm sorry" Jack replied quietly. "I just assumed that your lawyer would. And it would not have been an unreasonable request, and I would have signed it gladly." Phryne shook her head.

"That's not necessary, Jack" Phryne repeated, her voice low and gentle. "And actually, we discussed quite the opposite" she explained, appreciating the irony of Jack's gallant suggestion. As she met his gaze, she noticed that he appeared confused. "Gilly suggested that we discuss my estate – my property, my investments, my capital – so that you are aware of it" she explained app.

"Phryne, no, you don't have to do that" Jack said gently, his bright eyes fixed upon hers as they spoke, "our marriage does not change anything about our relationship, certainly not in that sense" he added. "I don't know much about your estate and I don't need to. Your property and investments and money are yours to do with as you see fit, as they always have been. That fact will not be altered because we're married" he explained gently, his voice assured but kind. Phryne smiled gently.

"I appreciate that, Jack, really" she replied, "more than you could ever know" she added. "But now that we are married it does make sense for you to at least have an idea of-"

"Why?" Jack interceded, his voice low and gentle. Phryne met his gaze and sighed lightly.

"It's just a formality, Jack. It's practical" she replied.

"In what sense?" he asked. Phryne faltered.

"I know this isn't something that is easy to talk about and it's probably not something that you'd care to discuss, but we need to" she said gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

"You didn't" Jack assured her, "you haven't" he added. "I just… I don't want you to think that I believe I am somehow entitled to information on your personal affairs, because I don't, I'm not, and they're yours. They will always be yours and I would never attempt to intrude."

"It wouldn't be an intrusion for me to simply explain to you what my estate consists of" Phryne said gently, her voice low and imbued with warmth. Jack watched her with gentle eyes.

"Yes it would" he replied quietly, his eyes upon hers.

"If you don't want to know the specific details then I shan't force you to listen" Phryne said gently, before inhaling sharply and meeting his gaze. "I also want to arrange for you to have access to my accounts, just in case you should ever need to-"

"Phryne" Jack interjected, meeting her eyes and preparing himself to refute her beliefs that he needed either knowledge of her financial affairs or access to them, when he was struck by the look on her face. As he looked at her he could sense her concern, her anxiety, the nervous way she was picking at the sleeve of her blouse. His eyes darted across her body and then back to her face, where their eyes met once more. He sat up slightly straighter in his seat. "What is it?" he asked gently.

The words caused Phryne's remaining resolve to falter. She looked back at him with bright eyes and inhaled sharply.

"I want to make sure that you have all the information you need in case you ever require it. In case of an emergency" she explained. "I've also arranged for some alterations be made to my Will" she said gently. Jack watched her for several moments as he considered her words.

"Why would I require it?" he asked gently. "What kind of emergency are you-" as he was speaking he stared into Phryne's eyes, and the meaning behind her words became clear. His expression softened and he leaned back slightly. "Phryne-"

"I just want to make sure that everything is in place in case anything happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen" he said reassuringly, as he leaned towards her and reached for her hand, drawing it away from the cuff of her blouse and clasping it in his own. "You're going to be alright" he stated, his voice warm and confident. Phryne stared into his eyes and attempted to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, before giving him a gentle smile.

"Jack" she began, "we don't know that" she said quietly, her eyes holding his gaze, "we can't know that" she added gently, attempting to remedy the bluntness of her previous statement. "I know you don't want to talk about this, and I'm sorry to have to raise it with you. But it's not something we can ignore, and we do need to discuss it" she stated tentatively, watching as Jack stared at her with concern. "I need to know that if something happens now, in six months from now, or anywhere in between, that you're all going to be alright."

"We are all going to be alright" Jack replied with conviction, staring at her as he spoke. Phryne inhaled sharply and looked into his eyes.

"Jack…" she said quietly. "I know this is overwhelming, and I'm sorry to put you in this position, but-"

"No, Phryne, it's… You're not, it's alright" he reassured her, meeting her gaze. She was clearly anxious and afraid, but she was staring at him with such a look of resolution, and as he looked into her eyes he found himself wondering how long she had been thinking about the terrifying prospect of her own mortality. She'd clearly been considering it for several weeks, as she had contacted her lawyer before the wedding. Although they had discussed the dangers to the baby during her pregnancy and afterwards, she had never once risen the subject of the danger to herself, and he found himself feeling guilty and sickened by the subject; but not simply the matter they were discussing, but the fact that he was the cause. Although he assured her she would be fine, he could not deny that since discovering her pregnancy he had been incredibly worried about her well-being. He had been doing everything he could to ensure that both she and the baby were safe but, despite his attempts to convince himself otherwise, he knew that pregnancy and childbirth posed very real risks to not only the baby's health, but Phryne's too. He had been trying not to think about it, and had been reassuring himself by the appointments they had been having with Dr Macmillan. Whilst his understanding of pregnancy and childbirth were limited, he did know that both were incredibly risky, and that something could go wrong at any time. But whenever he thought of Phryne, he chose not to believe it. He couldn't. Because the concept of losing her was unbearable, as was the prospect of something happening to their child. But as he looked into her eyes he saw that look of confidence and resolution that he recognised, which provided a shield against the very real fears she had. Deep down he knew this was something they would need to talk about, she was right, it did need to be addressed. He just didn't anticipate it would be quite so soon. He swallowed hard and maintained her gaze. "What do you want me to do?" he asked quietly. Phryne's breath caught in her throat.

"Will you come with me to meet with my lawyer in the morning?" she asked gently. Jack nodded slowly.

"Of course I will" he replied, his voice slightly husky. Phryne felt him squeeze her hand. She squeezed tighter.

"Wonderful" she said, attempting to adopt a brighter tone. "Thank you, Jack" she said warmly. Jack nodded and forced a small, reassuring smile. Neither of them believed it.

"Excuse me, Miss?" came the voice of Mr Butler from the hallway, causing both Jack and Phryne to turn towards him, their hands still clasped before them. "Apologies for the interruption, but dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Mr B" she replied. "We'll be there directly" she added. Mr Butler looked from Phryne to Jack and nodded, before quietly leaving the room and heading back into the kitchen.

Phryne turned towards Jack and offered a small smile, as they sat and watched each other with sombre eyes, a haunting silence existing between them. After just over a minute Phryne and Jack rose uneasily from their seats, before walking together through the parlour and towards the dining room, despite knowing that neither of them would be able to eat a thing.

Jack and Phryne both slept uneasily that night, with the combination of their conversation, the meeting with Gilly the next morning and the humidity of the night air conspiring to forbid either of them from sleeping well. By the time the morning came and the bright light flooded through the bedroom windows Jack rose from the bed and walked, still exhausted, into the bathroom. Phryne exhaled deeply and opened her eyes, tilting her head to the side and watching as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later she heard the sound of the shower being turned on, and she remained perfectly still for a few moments longer, before laying back against her pillow and sighing. She'd been feeling overwhelmingly guilty about raising what she knew would be one of the most difficult subjects they would ever discuss the night before. Even her internal reminders that it was necessary, for both Jack, Jane and the baby, could not console her. As she lay half-awake for large spaces of time throughout the night, Phryne came to realise that her fears of displaying her vulnerabilities or her weaknesses to Jack paled in comparison to the guilt she felt at having inflicting them upon him. She swallowed hard, inhaled a shaken breath, and tossed her covers aside, before stepping onto the ground and preparing herself for the morning ahead.

Jack turned on the shower and slowly removed his clothes, placing them on the chair by the door beside the towels, before stepping beneath the hot water. He placed allowed the hot water to cascade down his face and body, as he ran his hands across his face and through his hair, willing the hot liquid to bring him fully back to consciousness and soothe the aching in his head. Jack stood perfectly still beneath the shower for some time, quiet and almost completely motionless, as the conversation he had had with Phryne the night before played on a torturous loop in his mind. Although he hated to admit it, or even consider the possibility of what she had raised the night before, he knew she was right; it was something they had to acknowledge and they did need to discuss it. But the prospect, like the conversation itself, was overwhelming and made him feeling physically sick. As he stood beneath the shower he attempted to consider the matter thoroughly in a vain attempt to reassure himself, as he had tried to reassure Phryne, that everything was fine, and that it would continue to be. _Jack_ , she had said gently, almost hesitantly, _we don't know that_. Jack inhaled deeply and placed his hand upon the wall. _We can't know that_. He swallowed hard, before placing his free hand on his forehead and rubbing it soothingly, as Phryne's voice echoed in his mind. He wasn't naïve. He knew that there were risks, dangers, associated with pregnancy and childbirth which posed a threat to both her and the baby. He knew that something could happen at any time, medically or environmentally, which could have a catastrophic effect on Phryne or their child. But he also knew that Phryne was strong, she was healthy, she was protected. She had been having regular examinations by Dr Macmillan which had reassured them both that the pregnancy was progressing well and, despite her nausea and exhaustion, Phryne was healthy. This was a woman who had survived the horrors of war, an unimaginably abusive relationship with Rene Dubois, the horrors of her childhood, the murder of her sister and the taunting of her killer. She had survived multiple assassination attempts, saved the lives of her friends and family over and over again, and appeared, because of all she had overcome, to be almost invincible. But Jack was not a naïve man. He knew that she was not. Jack turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower, the sudden silence and coldness of the room drawing him cruelly back to the present moment, as he began to prepare himself for the morning ahead.

Phryne and Jack arrived at Gilly's office shortly before half-past nine, and were warmly greeted by the woman in question, who Jack recognised from the newspapers. She had worked on many high-profile criminal cases, as well as specialising in Wills and Probate, Family and Litigation matters. She had a reputation as a strong, intelligent woman who was a fierce advocate of the rights of the individual, particularly women. She worked many cases pro bono and took on matters which other lawyers felt to be ill-advised or unwinnable, often proving them wrong. He could see why Phryne liked her.

"It's lovely to meet you, Inspector Robinson" Gilly said politely, offering him a small smile as she shook his hand, which he returned.

"You too" Jack replied. "Please, call me Jack." Gilly nodded.

"Gilly" she replied, releasing her hand from his. "Please" she said, looking from Jack to Phryne and indicating towards the seats in front of her desk.

Jack and Phryne sat down in the chairs as requested, as Gilly took her own seat. Jack glanced around the familiar office, which boasted dark mahogany furniture, a large desk, tall book shelves, neatly stacked files and bundles of paper. Gilly's office was exactly as he had expected it to be, exactly the same as every other legal office he had been in, even down to the tell-tale smell of paper and fresh ink. He looked towards Phryne for a moment, who was saw with one leg draped over the other, her hands clasped in her lap, her eyes on Gilly. Her posture was in an attempt to feign confidence which he knew she did not feel, and it took everything within him to resist the strong urge he felt to reach out and hold her hand, which he knew would risk compromising her, and possibly cause her resolve to crumble. So instead he inhaled deeply, turned his eyes from her and faced Gilly, who was considering him in the same way he had witness Dr Johnson looking at a corpse after a particularly interesting or unusual death.

"It really is nice to meet you, Jack" Gilly said gently, her eyes meeting his. "I must confess, as much as I am used to Phryne's spontaneity and adventurous nature, I was very surprised when she came to my office and informed me that she was to be married" she said. Jack smiled gently. "She always swore she would never marry" she added, her eyes considering Jack analytically once more. "So I knew it would take an exceptional man to change her mind."

"It wasn't spontaneous, Gilly, I assure you" Phryne said gently before Jack could reply. "And it did" she replied, her voice confident and sincere, her eyes not leaving Gilly's. Gilly nodded, before glancing at both Jack and Phryne who, she could sense, were both nervous. She suspected the conversation Phryne would have had with Jack went as she had expected it to. But he was here, they both were, which said a lot. If Jack was the kind of man Phryne described him as, which she did not doubt, she knew that he would find this current meeting to be fairly uncomfortable. And Gilly had no intention of prolonging the agony.

"And that's why you're both here today" she said gently. "To make sure that everything is in place following your wedding, and in anticipation of the birth of your child" she stated.

"Yes" Phryne replied. Jack nodded. Gilly looked from Jack to Phryne and nodded, before reaching for a manila folder to her right and placing it on the table before her, just a few inches away from Jack. Phryne's eyes drifted towards Jack and then to the folder.

"This file contains details of Phryne's estate" Gilly informed Jack, who watched her intently. "It has information on her property, her accounts, investments and various other matters" she added. "I explained to Phryne yesterday that giving you an overview of her estate would be beneficial, given that you are now her husband" she continued tentatively. "But Phryne implied that this is not something that you would like to discuss" she added, her eyes meeting Jack's. Jack considered her for a moment before addressing her question, his eyes never once drifting towards the file.

"Phryne and I have discussed the matter of her estate very briefly" he began. "I appreciate that, as her lawyer, you have a duty to maintain your client's interests, and to protect those interests. I am also aware and grateful that Phryne's ownership of her property is protected by law" Jack began, as Gilly watched him with great interest. "And so I would like to make it clear to you that I have absolutely no interest in Phryne's estate, be it her property, her money or her investments. They are hers and hers alone, to do with as she sees fit. I don't need to know the details and I don't wish to have any control or influence over them, and would never attempt to do so" he explained, his voice calm and polite. "But I also know that Phryne is concerned about the dangers associated with her pregnancy, and that she would like to take certain steps in light of this" he explained, his voice becoming slightly lower. "I will do whatever it takes to alleviate Phryne's concerns, and will sign any documents either of you wish me to" he stated gently. "But there is absolutely no need for me to open that folder."

Phryne, who had been watching Jack throughout his conversation with Gilly, found herself feeling warmed by his words and touched by the sentiment. She swallowed the lump in her throat and inhaled deeply, before turning her attention to her lawyer. Gilly stared at Jack for several moments, considering his words and the resolute expression on his face, before smiling at him appraisingly.

"Phryne was right about you" she said quietly, before placing her hand on the file and pushing it towards Phryne. "This is a copy of the original documents, but it is the most up to date account of your estate" she explained. Phryne nodded and thanked her, before picking up the folder and putting it in her lap, as Gilly turned her attention back towards Jack.

"Normally in these circumstances it is necessary to discuss title deeds, joint accounts and putting the name of the spouse on various documents detailing co-ownership of property" Gilly explained. "But something tells me that that won't be happening in this case."

"No" Jack replied confidently. Gilly considered him for a moment before nodding.

"From our conversation yesterday, Phryne did express an interest in granting you access to her bank accounts" Gilly said gently, before turning towards Phryne, who was remaining uncharacteristically silent which Gilly suspected, was due to her not wishing to make Jack feel as though they were conspiring against him. "It was my suggestion, and while she was far from averse, she did explain that you would not be taken with the idea."

"I'm not" Jack replied candidly. "I have absolutely no interest in Phryne's money" he stated with conviction. Gilly, a woman who had faced the most seasoned of liars in open Court, believed him instantly. Jack turned towards Phryne for a moment and their eyes met, and for a moment the worry that marred her expression seemed to melt away. He gave her a reassuring look and turned back towards Gilly. "But given her current condition, Phryne would like me to have access in case of an emergency" Jack said uneasily, before turning back towards Phryne. "I don't want or need access to your money" he stated gently, "but if granting me access will alleviate some of your concerns-"

"It will" Phryne said quietly, hating herself for both appearing so vulnerable before him and for putting him in this position in the first place; a position she was certain he did not wish to be in. But he wasn't angry. Instead, Jack was looking at her with the most reassuring and tender of expressions, and he smiled gently at her.

"Okay" he said gently. Phryne released a deep breath.

"Thank you, Jack" she said warmly. "I'm sorry" she added. "I know this isn't what you want."

Gilly, who had never seen a wealthy spouse apologise for giving their new husband or wife access to their finances before, watched the scene before her with great interest.

"I want you to know that everything is going to be alright" Jack replied gently. "And if this helps you, then I will" he stated with conviction. "But Phryne I will never touch that money. Not unless-"

"I know" Phryne interjected, wishing to spare him the words. "But if you need to, for any reason, then you can" she replied gently, before turning towards Gilly. "Without having to jump through the large and rather extensive hoops that I suspect Gilly would have thrown in your way" she added, attempting to add a touch of levity to her tone. Gilly smiled.

"The man said it himself, Phryne" she replied. "You are my client, and I am taking care of your interests."

"And I am very grateful for it" Phryne replied sincerely. Gilly smiled.

"I cannot personally grant you access to Phryne's money, though I could provide legal blocks to any such attempt, if it were necessary to do so, which it isn't" she explained, before turning towards Phryne. "You'll both need to go into your bank and make the arrangements with the manager. Given the accounts you hold with them I'd imagine there would be no issue if you simply walked into the bank after our meeting today and asked to speak with the manager, who could authorise your request today" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"We will. Thank you" she replied, before turning towards Jack, who nodded slowly in response. Phryne seemed to relax slightly.

"Are there any other matters either of your wish to discuss regarding the estate?" Gilly asked.

"No" Jack replied immediately.

"No" Phryne confirmed. Gilly nodded in understanding.

"Alright" she responded, before sitting up straight in her seat and reaching for a document to her right, which she scanned briefly before placing it before Phryne. "The final matter we need to attend to is your Will" she explained, as Phryne drew the document before her. "I had my secretary draw the document up after our meeting yesterday, with the alterations you requested" she explained. Phryne nodded in response as she began to scan the familiar document, flicking through the pages and identifying the new sections, which she scrutinised closely, and found to be exactly as she had requested. "It's a fairly lengthy and detailed document, as per your specifications, but the amendments you wrote have been included" she explained, her eyes drifting towards Jack. "I'll leave you both for a few minutes to consider the document. When you're ready to sign it please let me know. My secretary can countersign" she explained.

"Thank you, Gilly" Phryne replied, lifting her eyes from the pages for a moment as she addressed her. Gilly nodded, before offering a polite smile to Jack and rising from her seat. As soon as she walked across her office and exited the room, closing the door behind her, Phryne placed the document back down on the desk and turned towards Jack.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, Jack, but-"

"No, Phryne, I'm sorry" Jack replied gently, watching her with a warm expression. "It was never my intention to make you feel like certain subjects were off limits between us. There is nothing you cannot talk to me about" he stated with conviction. "I just don't want you to think that I-"

"I don't" she responded confidently. "I never thought that" she added. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding gently.

"What would you like to talk about?" he asked gently. Phryne picked up her Will and held it before her.

"My Will is, as you can imagine, a rather detailed document" she began, "and whilst I appreciate that you don't feel the need to know what it states, there are a couple of clauses which I need you to know about" she explained. Jack nodded in response. "Mac was originally the executrix of my Will, which contains many clauses and conditions and bequests" she explained. "I was hoping that you would consent to being the Executor" she said gently, "if you aren't happy to be, Mac is more than capable of-"

"Of course" Jack said quietly, his eyes meeting her gaze, as he attempted to conceal the pain that the prospect gave him. Phryne nodded.

"I know you don't want to benefit from my Will" she said gently, as Jack swallowed hard and waited patiently for her to continue. "But I want to bequest the house to you" she stated, "because if anything happens I want that foundation to still exist for you, and Jane, and Dot and Mr B, and for the baby" she explained. Jack considered her words and nodded automatically in response, trying to ignore the rising feel of nausea and fear he was currently experiencing. "I know this isn't something either of us want to discuss, but if anything does happen, I don't want Jane to go through any more upheaval than is absolutely necessary" she stated. "You can sign the house over to her when she's eighteen if you choose to" she stated.

"I understand" Jack assured her, his voice becoming slightly husky. Phryne's eyes lingered upon him for a few moments.

"After I took in Jane, I had the Will altered to ensure that she would be taken care of, in case something happened to me" she continued. "I have had the sections regarding children altered slightly" she continued, her eyes drifting down the page once more, before lowering the Will back into her lap. "In the event of my death Jane and each child I have subsequent to the date of this Will, biological or adopted, will receive £100,000 to be held in a trust until their eighteenth birthday" she explained. Jack, who knew that Phryne was extremely wealthy but did not know the extent, nodded in understanding, attempting to conceal his surprise. "I have arranged for lifetime trusts to be set up for each child, releasing the sum of £50,000 per year to each of them every year until their twenty-fifth birthdays, upon which time a significant part of my remaining capital bill be bestowed upon them" she added. "The remainder of my capital, which will be considerable, is to be held in an account which you will have access to, and are able to release funds at your own discretion" she explained. "That account is the only account which will be separate from the trusts" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked. "Your aunt is incredibly wealthy and is experienced in dealing with such matters. Would you not feel more comfortable with-"

"No" Phryne replied gently. "Giving you access to that money in those circumstances will ensure that you have everything you need to raise our baby as you see fit" she said simply. "And there is nothing that makes me feel more comfortable than being reassured of that" she added. "I realise that this is an incredible burden for me to place on you, and I'm sorry-"

"It's not… there's no burden, Phryne" Jack assured her. "I will agree to everything you have asked, if you are certain it is what you want" he added. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding.

"It is" she stated. Jack nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do" he assured her.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne stated, before smiling in relief and placing the Will on the desk and turning back towards him. Jack was silent as Phryne read through the document once more, before rising from her seat and walking across the office and towards the door, which she opened, attracting the attention of Gilly and her secretary, who came back inside.

Phryne and Gilly exchanged a few words before Phryne turned to the last page of the document and signed it. She then passed it to Gilly, who signed too, before passing it to her own secretary, who countersigned. The document was then placed back inside an envelope and handed to Gilly, who locked it in a rather impressive looking safe in her office, where the most valuable documents were stored. Gilly's secretary, a young blonde girl with intelligent brown eyes and a fastidious manner, was then excused from the office, as Gilly stood behind her desk facing Jack and Phryne.

"Is there anything else either of you would like to discuss?" she asked politely.

Phryne turned towards Jack, who shook his head once, before turning back towards Gilly.

"No, thank you Gilly. I believe that's everything" she replied, as she and Jack rose from their seats. Gilly nodded, before walking around her desk and offering her hand to Jack, who took it.

"It really was lovely to meet you" she said sincerely. Jack smiled politely.

"Likewise" he responded, as he shook her hand, before stepping aside as Phryne walked towards her lawyer.

"Phryne" Gilly said warmly, placing her hand on her upper arm and then kissing her on both cheeks. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"You most certainly will" Phryne replied, smiling gently at Gilly, who then turned and held the door open for her friend and her new husband, who thanked her once more before leaving the office.

Phryne and Jack drove to Phryne's bank in the city where, as Gilly had predicted, they were granted an almost instant meeting with the manager, who made the necessary arrangements with incredible speed and efficiency. After bestowing his 'most sincere' congratulations on Phryne Jack (several times), Phryne and Jack signed the necessary paperwork, and the manager provided Jack with a bank book and cheque book, which he accepted, barely glancing at them as he took them.

Phryne and Jack arrived back home shortly before eleven o'clock, where they walked together into the parlour. Jack, who had been carrying the manila folder and the bank documents, walked straight towards the bureau. Phryne watched as he unlocked it, placed the documents inside and locked it again, before heading back towards her with a gentle but resolute expression.

"Jack, I'm sorry" Phryne said gently, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past twenty four hours. "I realise I put a tremendous amount of pressure on you today, and forced you into a difficult position that you had no desire to be in."

"I'm used to you putting me in interesting positions, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, offering her a reassuring smile. "But you didn't force me" he assured her. "And I haven't exactly put you in the easiest position" he said quietly. Phryne frowned in confusion for a moment, studying Jack's face closely, before realisation dawned upon her.

"No" she said, her voice gentle but with conviction. "I want this baby, we both do, and this doesn't change anything" she assured him. "It's just a formality" she said simply.

"It's much more than a formality" Jack replied. Phryne stared at him for a moment. They both knew that it was.

"Jack" she said gently, reaching down and holding his hand as she looked up at him. "It's going to be alright."

"I'll make sure of it" he stated with conviction. "I promise."

Phryne looked up at Jack, staring into his eyes, seeing the honesty and fear within, the latter of which she was solely responsible for. Phryne lowered their hands and stepped towards him, leaning up and kissing him on the lips, which he responded to immediately. Phryne removed her hand from Jack's and drifted it up his arm, holding him close to her as the kiss deepened and became more passionate, almost desperate. But despite its intensity, there was a sadness to the kiss. Phryne tasted the sadness on his lips and slowly drew away from the kiss, before reaching into her pocket and removing an item, which she placed into Jack's breast pocket. Jack opened his eyes and stared deep into hers.

"Why don't we go out for dinner this evening?" she asked gently, as she ran her fingers down his dark grey silk tie. "We can dine out, and go to the theatre, and talk about something a little less morbid." Jack considered her for a moment, his eyes fixed upon hers. He saw the same fear, the same sadness, in the bright-green eyes before him. Jack nodded.

"Of course we can" he replied, his voice low and slightly husky. He forced a small smile.

"Excellent" Phryne said, attempting to adopt a brighter tone, as she removed her hands from Jack's chest. "But for the moment, I believe your presence is required at City South Police Station" she stated. "I'll see you this evening" she said warmly. Jack stepped towards Phryne and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss upon her lips, as he held her cheek tenderly in his right hand.

"You will" he said warmly, before staring into her eyes for a moment, as he ran his hand down her arm and offered her a gentle but solemn smile, which Phryne returned, watching as Jack slowly walked out of the parlour. Phryne inhaled deeply as she heard the front door close behind him, before releasing a long breath and easing herself into an armchair, and wishing desperately for a glass of cognac. She cast her attention to the table before her, her eyes befalling a certain package which had arrived the day before, and her she recalled placing one such item into Jack's pocket moments before. A gentle smile played upon her lips.

As soon as Jack got into his car and closed the door behind him, he placed his hand into his breast pocket in search of the item he felt Phryne so subtly place there moments before. His fingers captured something thin and flat, and made from card, which he drew from his pocket, considering it for a moment. It was one of Phryne's business cards, light cream, expensive, with gold detailing and neat, cursive script. He had seen her card many times before, and had a couple of them in his drawer in the office. But this one was different in one rather significant way which immediately drew itself to his attention. On the front, in beautiful golden lettering of an intricate design, were the words 'The Honourable Mrs Phryne Robinson, Lady Detective'. Jack smiled gently at the card, before turning it over in his hand, and finding that the back was marked with a large, bright-red print of Phryne's lips. His smile widened and he turned towards the house, suppressing a laugh as he stared at the card once more, placing it back in his breast pocket as he drove off, where he resolved that it would remain.


	48. Chapter 38 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for continuing to read the story, and for your reviews, which are greatly appreciated. I truly appreciate your input and I'm humbled by your comments.**

 **Throughout this story I have included several mini-investigations which Phryne and Jack undertake, which is something I would like to continue throughout. Even though Phryne is pregnant, I think it is realistic that they would continue working together (I honestly can't imagine an alternative!), and I believe it would be important and highly interesting to explore the concept of such investigations alongside the pregnancy; I'd imagine that it would cause some issues and some concerns would be raised, as they will be during one investigation in a few chapters' time. The second part of this chapter will focus upon the investigation. I'll then move onto the party at Aunt Prudence's, which I'm very much looking forward to writing. The three or four chapters after the party will be particularly angsty, as I mentioned in my previous update.**

 **As always, if you have any comments, constructive criticism or words of advice I would be very happy to receive your input.**

 **Thank you again for continuing to support the story.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **HQ21**

The day passed quickly for both Phryne and Jack, who embarked on their individual professional matters, as they continued their adjustment to their new lives together. Jack had spent the majority of the day searching for a recently released armed robber who had reoffended within twenty four hours of his release, which was a new personal best. Although Jack had focused completely on the task and apprehended the man and his cohort, he found his himself unable to concentrate solely on the matter, as the conversations he and Phryne had the night before and earlier that very morning played heavily on his mind. In each moment he had alone he found his mind returning to the conversations. He remembered Phryne's feigned confidence, her determination to protect their family, the candid way she had spoken about the prospect of her own mortality. Jack felt physically sickened by the thought, which he quickly tried to force aside, but found it was replaced only with memories of the meeting with Gilly, and discussions of Phryne's estate and her finances. And her Will. Jack sighed deeply at the thought and found himself torn between wanting to throw himself into his work or return home to Phryne and discuss the matter further, convince her that she would be alright and that the baby would too. But Jack was a rational and intelligent man, whose practicality and integrity paved the way for his success within the Police force. And it was because of this that he found himself faced with the incomprehensible and unbearable truth that he could not make that promise to Phryne, or faithfully provide her with those assurances, and this realisation devastated him. His powerlessness and weakness in the knowledge of his inability to protect her was rivalled only by his overwhelming guilt at the fact that it was he who was responsible for putting her in such danger. And not simply danger, but a situation that she had not anticipated, a position which made her so afraid and so vulnerable, despite her reluctance to admit it. He wished he could lock away the dangers Phryne faced as easily as he had done the information regarding her estate. But he couldn't. Instead, he was faced with the knowledge that her position was precarious, he could do little to protect her, and it was completely his fault.

And so, when it was time for him to leave work that evening, Jack found himself torn between feeling relieved at the prospect of seeing Phryne and guilt-ridden in anticipation. On the drive to their home his mind was focused completely upon her; he considered what kind of day she had had, what fears she had been battling alone without confiding in her confidantes. He knew she wouldn't discuss the concept of her mortality with Dot out of fears it would upset her, and whilst it was possible she would talk to Mr Butler about it, he doubted that she would. He knew that she had been reluctant to discuss the matter even with him, and had only done so because it had become necessary to do so. It was not that she was oblivious to the risks to her own health, nor was it that she did not care about her own well-being; she simply cared about their baby's more. Despite the fact that he knew the dangers she faced would cause her anxiety, he knew that she would not discuss them further unless it was necessary to do so. And now that her Will had been amended accordingly, and he had agreed to her request regarding her finances, in her mind the subject was closed, and there was no reason to discuss it further. But there was. And Jack found himself feeling devastated by the prospect of having to and determined to do so in order to ensure that Phryne did not suffer in silence. Although the prospect was terrifying and unbearable to him, he wanted to share the burden with her, he had to. He owed her that much. As Jack drove through the city and towards the Esplanade, he wondered whether Phryne was considering the same matters as he was, and whether he would find her curled in the window seat staring out of the window, her legs drawn to her, her eyes bright, her skin pale. He considered this very image as he sat in his car outside the house, where he remained for almost five minutes before feeling ready to go inside.

When Jack walked into the house that evening he was immediately greeted by a smiling and very satisfied looking Phryne.

"Jack" she said warmly, as she walked towards him with a bright smile, her eyes alight. "Excellent timing, as ever" she said, as she stood tall before him. Jack, who recognised Phryne's manner, found his previous fears superseded by the contagious liveliness of his wife. However, as he knew her so well, was instantly both suspicious and wary, and watched with interest as she produced a pair of theatre tickets and held them out before him. Jack scanned them quickly and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Pirates of Penzance?" he said, his tone causing her smile to widen. He tried to suppress one of his own.

"I thought it would be an interesting change from the productions we usually see when we go to the theatre" she said innocently. "And I know how fond you are of Gilbert and Sullivan" she teased. "Though if you would prefer Ruddigore…" she continued, allowing her words to trail off. Jack, who was no longer able to hide his amusement, smiled and nodded.

"Very good, Miss Fisher" he said with a feigned sigh. "What time is the performance?" he asked. Phryne smiled triumphantly.

"Seven thirty" she replied. "So we'll have to dine afterwards, I'm afraid". Jack nodded in response.

"That's if no one dies on stage during the performance" he replied drily.

"As much as I enjoy working together, Jack, I sincerely hope that won't be the case" she returned simply. "I'm already feeling slightly peckish." Jack watched her for a moment, a gentle smile playing on his lips, as he met the mischievous look in her eyes.

As Phryne's eyes met his she returned the smile and, in a moment, his fell. He knew what she was doing, they both did; she was trying to reassure him that she was alright. Although Phryne's bravery was always something that Jack admired, there were times when he hated that it was necessary. Jack stepped towards her and put his hand upon her cheek, drawing her face to his and kissing her gently on the lips. Phryne responded immediately, kissing him in the same gentle manner, which felt both sensual and intimate. After a few moments they broke the kiss and Phryne stared up into his eyes. Jack's fingers drifted slowly down her cheek, before resting upon her upper arm.

"Why don't you have something to eat before we leave?" he suggested tentatively. Whilst Phryne had been surprisingly tolerant of his frequent attempts to encourage her to eat or rest in recent weeks, he knew that it was still a rather delicate subject, and was conscious of overwhelming her. Phryne looked up at him with a calm expression.

"Because if I do, I won't be able to consume the entire box of chocolates I will be buying at the theatre, which I fully intend to do" she replied with conviction. "I've been thinking about them for the past couple of hours" she admitted. Jack smiled.

"Very well, Miss Fisher" Jack returned gently, as his hand drifted down her arm. "We should get ready" he added. Phryne looked up at Jack with deep, expressive eyes, her expression softening as she nodded, the weight of the unspoken words hanging heavy between them.

"We should" he agreed, clasping his hand in hers as it drifted down her arm, and squeezing it reassuringly as she offered him a small smile, which he returned. Phryne slowly removed her hand from Jack's and considered him with a gentle expression, before leading him across the corridor and up the staircase.

Phryne and Jack attended the theatre (attracting the attention of several individuals, who whispered amongst themselves about their presence) and watched the production of 'Pirates of Penzance', which Jack admitted, following a lengthy discussion with Phryne, was actually quite good. But his enjoyment of the piece was less to do with the content and more to do with the company; although he wouldn't admit it, he would gladly go with her to the theatre to watch anything she wished to see, despite his feigned protests. The performance itself was entertaining but much less eventful than the last Gilbert and Sullivan production they saw together and, much to their relief, the entire cast managed to remain alive throughout both acts. The actors were, Jack freely admitted, rather good and excellently case, relaying their lines and singing the songs with the enthusiasm and emotion the writers had intended. Phryne had turned to Jack several times during the first act and teasingly tried to encourage him to sing along too, insisting that he 'knew all the words' and could undoubtedly 'sing them with spirit and enthusiasm'. He could see her bright smile even through the darkness.

Overall the performance was a welcome distraction from the issues which Phryne and Jack had so recently addressed. Indeed, Jack was relieved to find that Phryne seemed to be quite herself, laughing at various parts of the comedy and leaning forward during others, staring at the stage with bright eyes, truly enraptured. Although he did not doubt that the discussions they had had that day were playing as heavily on her mind as they were on his, they remained unspoken, as though banished from the evening by some sacred unspoken agreement between them both. The evening, unlike the morning, was calm and care-free, and for a short while Jack almost felt relaxed. Indeed, the only event which caused Jack concern was the paleness Phryne adopted during the intermission when she had, as promised, consumed the entire box of chocolates. She had been joking earlier when she told him of her intention to consume the entire box of chocolates, despite having been thinking of them for most of the afternoon. But she found that once she started she simply could not stop, and even as she began to feel slightly nauseous she somehow found the almost innate need to eat the final three chocolates completely overtaking her reason. In her defence, she had offered Jack a chocolate several times, and he had always politely declined. Damn his gallantry. As he sat beside her, Jack found her current appearance reminding him of the times he had spent with her in the bathroom in recent weeks, and he watched her attentively as she slowly sipped her water, leaned back in her seat and stared directly ahead, denying that she felt at all unwell, declaring that she could never be 'defeated by a mere box of chocolates', and attempting to change the subject to the final song from the first act. Jack indulged her for a brief time, but a short while later she rose suddenly from her seat and walked briskly from their box, disappearing for a couple of minutes during the end of the intermission. He was almost about to go and find her when she returned, wearing fresh lipstick and a feigned look of confidence as she sat down without a word, taking a few tentative sips of her water and leaning back in her seat just as the lights began to dim once more.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, as the music began to play. Phryne turned towards him, her eyes wide and bright, as they shone through the darkness.

"Perfectly, Jack, thank you" she replied quietly, her voice slightly cracked. Through the darkness she felt his hand capture hers and hold it gently, and a small smile played on her lips as the curtain rose, the stage lights brightened, and the play continued.

After the curtain fell Phryne and Jack made their way out of the theatre and towards a French restaurant called _Pour Toujours_ , which they were both particularly fond of. When they were getting ready at home they had discussed the subject of dinner, and Phryne told Jack that as she had made the decision regarding the theatre, it was only fair that he chose the restaurant. The restaurant was a family-run establishment which was fairly new, and had been discovered by Phryne and Jack only a few weeks previously. As they walked together arm in arm towards the restaurant, Phryne felt Jack's eyes upon her, and she sighed gently and turned towards him.

"I'm fine, Jack" she said gently, prompting him to look her in the eyes as they walked forward at a leisurely pace. Whilst Phryne had been animated and talkative, and had certainly regained colour to her cheeks, her sickness at the theatre had made him consider suggesting they head home directly. "A side effect of persistent nausea is that one is almost constantly hungry" she stated, looking towards the road as they crossed. "Though admittedly the incident at the theatre was self-induced" she added. Jack smirked.

"I never believed you would finish the entire box" he said gently. "I will never doubt you again, Miss Fisher." Phryne grimaced at the memory of the chocolates and made a sound of unease.

"I didn't intend to" she said defensively. "Well, not really" she added, as they reached the road to the restaurant and walked down the lamplit street. "Though you might have helped."

"Ah, so it's _my_ fault" Jack breathed, feigning enlightenment. Phryne turned towards him and fixed him with a faux-reprimanding glare as they reached the restaurant. Jack returned the look confidently and smiled. "I know better than to come between you and an indulgence, Phryne" he said, holding the door open for her.

"I'm very glad to hear it" she replied flirtatiously, smiling at him as she walked into the restaurant. Jack smiled privately as he followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

Despite having only been to the establishment three times before, the owner, Alphonse Plagenet, had taken quite a shine to them both, due to Phryne's beauty and vivaciousness, as well as her command of his native language, and Jack's polite and assured manner. And the way he looked at the lady with such love and adoration reminded Alphonse of his relationship with his own wife. Upon seeing her enter with Jack he immediately walked towards them, greeting them both with warmth and openness, and offering them his most sincere congratulations on their marriage, before ushering them towards a table by the window. Phryne and Jack thanked him politely and sat at their table and, as they did so, were informed by Alphonse that their dinner would be free, as a celebration of their marriage. Before either of them could respond the animated Frenchman turned quickly on the spot and looked towards the bar the bar.

"Julienne!" he called to his daughter. "Champagne pour madame et monsieur, pour leux mariage!" he declared, with a theatrical wave of his hand.

Phryne smiled gratefully and spoke to him in French, thanking him for the gesture but assuring him that such generosity was not required, and that his kind words alone were all the congratulations they could wish for. Phryne was aware that the business was new and family run, and had no intention of causing them a financial loss, even if it was socially expected for her to do so. But Alphonse brushed her concerns aside (quite literally), assuring her that 'it is nothing' and it would be his honour, before taking her hand and kissing it gently, as a rather expensive bottle of champagne was brought to their table. Alphonse poured a glass each for Jack and Phryne, handing them to them, and congratulating them once more.

"Drink up, eh? We must celebrate!" he proclaimed, raising his hands and smiling infectiously at his guests. "Eh, there is plenty more where that came from" he said, indicating towards Phryne's glass, which remained poised in her hand.

"Thank you, Alphonse. You've been very generous" Phryne said warmly, as she lowered her untouched glass onto the table.

"Is nothing, Madame, nothing at all, please, enjoy" he said, gesturing towards the glass. "It is your favourite, no?" he said kind, smiling at Phryne as he spoke. Phryne faltered, and was about to speak, when the sound of raised voices from the kitchen (quickly followed by a hasty summons in French for Alphonse) saved her. Phryne released her hold on the glass and sighed gently, before picking up the menu and gazing down it hungrily. Jack watched her for a few moments, observing the nervous look in her eye as she froze quite uncharacteristically moments before.

By the time Alphonse returned a few minutes later, uttering apologies and some explanatory phrases in French, Phryne was much recovered, and smiled at him broadly as she gave him her order. She ordered a classic rustic French dish which she remembered from her time in Paris, which Mr Butler did a very admirable version of at home, with just some slight alterations. Although it was divine, nothing could compare to the real thing, and she ordered it almost every time she attended the restaurant.

As always, Phryne and Jack's dining experience in the restaurant was pleasant and memorable. The restaurant was busy but not overly crowded, containing mainly locals who frequently attended the establishment for dinner. During dinner, Phryne and Jack felt the eyes of certain people upon them, exchanging a look as the sipped their drinks and dined, and attributing the fact to the announcement of their marriage in various publications. The restaurant had a calm and relaxing ambience which Phryne adored and, combined with the scents of freshly baked bread and crushed garlic which lingered in the air, she found herself drawn back to Anatole's in Paris shortly after the War. Although Paris held many troubling memories for her, Anatole's was not one of them; it was a refuge. But even that memory had become tainted, after Rene had come to Australia, and attacked Phryne in Café Replique which resulted in-

Phryne forced herself to dispel the memory as she continued to eat, almost finishing her main course, but not quite being able to complete it. The attentive Alphonse, who had been tending to all his guests in a warm and familiar manner, approached her and Jack and engaged them in brief conversation, before offering them dessert. Phryne's mind was instantly cast back to the large box of chocolates she had consumed in the theatre just a couple of hours before, and her stomach clenched at the memory. She politely declined dessert, which Jack did too, before thanking Alphonse warmly for such a wonderful evening and announcing they had to leave.

"So early?" Alphonse protested lightly, a smile upon his lips. Phryne smiled back.

"It is almost eleven, Alphonse" Phryne said gently, as she put on her coat and picked up her bag. "We had the most wonderful evening, though. Thank you" she added warmly. "And I really would like you to let me-"

"Ah ah" Alphonse interceded, raising a hand to stop Phryne from speaking. "No, madame. It is my present, eh? My gift to you both. A modest offering" he said humbly.

"There is nothing modest about your food, Alphone. It is divine" Phryne returned, pronouncing the final word with great emphasis. "And you deserve to be paid for it" she added decidedly. Alphonse smiled in response, before taking her hand and drawing it to his lips, and placing a tender kiss upon it.

"Your words, Madame, are all the payment I could ask for, and more" he declared, in his deep and soothing French accent. Phryne smiled at him tenderly as he released her hand, and was about to speak again when Jack stepped forward.

"Phryne is right, Alphonse. The food was delicious and we couldn't possibly leave without paying you" he began, before holding some banknotes towards him. Alphonse rose his hands in polite protest. "If you won't accept payment for the food, then at least share the money out between your staff" Jack said kindly. Alphonse, who had been about to protest, considered the offer and appeared to be weighing up the argument. He looked at Phryne, who smiled, and he slowly nodded in response.

"Monsieur is most generous. I thank you" he replied, as he accepted the money. "And the others, they will be most grateful."

"So are we" Phryne stated warmly. "Thank you, Alphonse" she added. Alphonse blushed and nodded.

"You will come back soon, yes?" he asked. Phryne nodded.

"You can count on it" she assured him, before linking her arm through Jack's and leaning against him, as they bid their host and his staff farewell and disappeared into the night.

Jack and Phryne arrived at their home on the Esplanade shortly after 11pm, pulling up outside the familiar building which was now shrouded in darkness. As Phryne looked up at their home she found her stomach clenching slightly, as anxiety suddenly gripped her, and memories of the conversation from the morning returned to her. Whilst the evening had been an enjoyable and much-needed distraction, it had not altered the fact they had faced one of the first of many terrifying matters on the journey they were currently taking. Despite the fact that they had discussed the matter in question and made the necessary arrangements, it was far from resolved, nor could it be. And arriving home was a reminder of that. Phryne inhaled deeply and turned towards Jack who, noticing her hesitation, had turned towards her. As their eyes met, she realised instantly that they had both been thinking about the same thing. She offered him as reassuring a smile as she could manage, and looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Come on, Inspector" she encouraged, before opening her door and stepping onto the pavement. "Some of us need to get our beauty sleep" she added, meeting Jack's eyes once more as she closed the door behind her, and led the way up the path towards the house. Jack watched her for a moment as she walked, her confident strides betraying the anxiety he knew she was battling.

"Not you, Phryne" he said quietly, as he got out of the car and followed her up to the house.

Phryne unlocked the door and led Jack inside, placing her bag and gloves onto the table beside the coatrack and removing her coat. The house was dark and quiet, and everything seemed so still, almost startlingly so. As soon as the door closed behind them Phryne found herself feeling anxious once more, as the carefree nature of their evening was replaced with a reminder of the subject which hung heavily between them, something they both needed to talk about but were too afraid to. She'd been meaning to talk to him about her mortality, and the Will, since her conversation with Gilly all those weeks ago. And although they had touched upon it, he had been clearly uncomfortable discussing it further, and she respect that, she understood. She felt it. But they needed to talk about it. It was a reality they simply could not ignore. Although her primary motivation for the meeting with Gilly and the arrangements made was to ensure that Jack, Jane and the baby were provided for in the event of her death, there was also another reason, a frightening truth that she had not been able to admit to herself until that day. She had to prepare Jack for the possibility that now, or in six months from now, or at any time in between, something could go wrong, something devastating and tragic that would separate them both when they had only just found each other. And as unbearable and intolerably cruel as that reality was, it was a reality, it was their reality, and living in it was not enough; they had to acknowledge it too.

Phryne felt a lump form in her throat at the thought, and she turned to face Jack as he hung his coat up, watching him in the dimness of the hallway as he turned towards her. As their eyes met through the darkness, she could see the pain in his eyes and the troubled expression upon his face, and she knew that he had been thinking about it too. They were sobered instantly and, suddenly, the silence became unbearable.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, her voice low and entrancing, almost whispered in the night. Jack held her gaze and stepped closer to her, so that the space between them no longer existed. "Jack, I-"

Phryne's next words were stifled by Jack, who placed his hand upon her waist and drew her towards him, as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Phryne, who had not anticipated the gesture, responded immediately, placing her hand upon his side as the kiss became more passionate and emotionally charged, and with such passion as to render them both breathless. But despite the passion and the emotion within the deepening kiss, there was an indescribable sadness to it, which was so strong they both found themselves feeling overwrought, and after just over a minute the kiss was broken, and they stared at each other with wide, expressive eyes, as they considered their reality once more. It was although all the words which hung between them on the subject which was too painful for either of them to broach was conveyed in those moments in that kiss.

The house was silent and still, with only the sound of the wind outside and the breathlessness of Phryne and Jack penetrating the silence. Phryne looked into Jack's eyes as they recovered from the kiss, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide and heavy with desire. In those few seconds everything they wanted to say – their fears, their concerns, their assurances – were expressed in a look so powerful and so consuming that for a moment the rest of the world ceased to exist, and one thing became very clear: they needed each other, desperately and completely, perhaps more than they had even needed each other before. Right now.

Phryne, spurned by fear and love, stepped forward and placed her hands upon Jack's arms, pulling him towards her and holding him desperately close, as she leaned up and kissed him passionately once more. The kiss which had once been fuelled by terror and longing was now embodied with fire, and the most incredible heat spread throughout their bodies as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Phryne held onto Jack's jacket and pulled him towards her as she headed towards the staircase, their kiss deepening, their steps slow and unsteady in the dark. As they reached the bottom of the staircase Phryne stumbled slightly, but Jack's hands quickly found her waist and he held her steadily, as she stepped onto the staircase and brought him with her, pulling him against her. Their hips collided as they stood close, the passion of the heated kiss increasing with each second that passed, as the fire ignited in their hips, causing Phryne to gasp, and almost break the kiss. Phryne's mind, a powerful and impenetrable fortress, was now banned from thought or rationalisation or fear, and instead she was controlled solely by some innate, almost primal need to be next to Jack, to be with him, completely. And, judging by the way his hands were drifting up her body, his lips upon hers, his hips pressed hard against hers as he held her against the wall, he was experiencing the same primal desires.

Phryne's hands drifted up Jack's sides and towards his shoulders, where she attempted to push the arms of his jacket from his body in an initial attempt to undress him. Jack, who somehow regained enough control and composure to realise the precariousness of their current position, clasped her hands and drew them back down his body and, despite her attempts to turn her attention to the buttons of his waistcoat, he managed to still her for a moment, until she opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her eyes were heavy with desire, her cheeks flushed and her breathing laboured, but she managed to collect herself for just long enough to understand his concern. She exhaled breathlessly, before capturing his hands and stepping forward, pressing a searing kiss upon his lips which caused his heart to race, as she leaned up against him, pressing their bodies together as he stood in the centre of the stair. When he opened his eyes he found that she was watching him with dark eyes. Before he could respond he felt her pulling at his hand, as she turned on the spot and walked quickly up the staircase, leading him to the first floor and across the corridor towards their bedroom.

Since their romantic relationship had become intimate, Phryne and Jack had encountered many occasions when, in their more amorous moments, they had scarcely closed the bedroom door before beginning the heart-racing task of removing each other's clothing; it was an exercise they had mastered to Olympic-grade perfection. That night, however, they surpassed themselves; as they reached the closed door Phryne pressed Jack against the wall beside it, kissing him passionately as her expert hands travelled up his sides and to his shoulders, where she removed his jacket so quickly that he hadn't the time to stop her. Her nimble fingers found the buttons of his waistcoat next and, despite her passion, she was able to undo them quickly. She had undone his tie and half of the buttons of his shirt when the air cooled his skin and restored him somewhat to his senses, causing him to clasp her hands in his, prompting her to look up at him with heavy eyes and flushed cheeks. Phryne blinked, before picking up the clothes she had removed from him, which were pinned between his back and the wall, and holding his hand with her free one, as she walked backwards towards the bedroom door and guided him inside.

Phryne and Jack stumbled into the room, their hands travelling over each other's bodies quickly, desperately, as buttons were undone, fabric drawn over skin, and clothes hastily discarded around the room as they made their way towards the bed. Phryne's breathing was deep and laboured, but she and Jack continued to kiss passionately as they made their way across the familiar room in the dark, shedding clothes as they walked. Phryne, who was walking backwards towards the bed and leading Jack, gasped as she felt the edge of the bed against the back of her legs, and moaned as Jack drew her body towards his and lifted her up, before laying her down upon the bed and getting on top of her.

Phryne guided Jack up the bed, laying back against the pillows and wrapping her legs around his thighs, as he drew her stockings down her legs and cast them aside, the second stocking being the final item of clothing either of them wore. Phryne ran her hands up Jack's arms and pulled him desperately close, her need for him completely consuming her, as she drew him on top of her, adjusting herself beneath him and gasping as she felt him inside her. Phryne pressed her thighs against his hips and pushed herself against him as they established their rhythm, kissing him passionately as they rocked together on the bed, as the pressure which had been building up within them to an unbearable degree was finally being released. Phryne moaned against the kiss as she felt Jack deeper inside her, digging her nails into the back of his shoulders as she clung to him, her breath hot and fast against his skin. Jack ran his right hand up her side, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body at the touch, before resting his hand upon her cheek. Phryne cried out and arched her back, resulting in them breaking the kiss. As Phryne leaned back against the pillows, her back arched, her body on fire, Jack ran his right hand up her side once more, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her neck, trailing burning kisses up her bare skin as she clung desperately to him.

Jack trailed kisses up Phryne's neck and across her jawline before meeting her lips once more, finding that she captured his hungrily, her hand finding the back of his neck and pulling him into the kiss, as she pressed her legs firmly against his hips, drawing him deeper into her. Jack responded immediately, increasing his pace and pushing himself deeper inside her, grinding his hips against hers as their lovemaking became more intense, almost frantic, and somehow more intimate than either of them had experienced with each other.

Jack wanted to taste her skin, feel her body, hold her close, protect her. He wanted to savour each moment, each movement and each touch. He wanted her, desperately, more than he had ever wanted anything or anyone before. And she felt the same. Their hands travelled up each other's bodies, exploring each other despite already knowing every inch of the other's skin and body, and how to elicit a response. Despite the frequency and intimacy of their previous encounters, this was different somehow; it was as though they had gone further and deeper than they had been before, than they thought it possible to go. They reached new heights of pleasure that night, new levels of intimacy, which was both exhilarating and terrifying in equal measure. In one of the few moments of clarity she experienced in the midst of their passion, Phryne found the unrivalled intimacy frightening, and almost overwhelming. For a moment the pleasure and desire which had consumed her so completely was replaced by a feeling of abject terror, as the deepness of the connection she felt with Jack at that moment made her feel vulnerable and afraid, causing her to experience a sudden and almost undeniable urge to escape. Her breath hitched in her throat and she opened her eyes, breaking their kiss for less than a moment, which prompting Jack too to open his eyes and stare down upon her. Phryne stared into his bright eyes and, although they were heavy with desire, she saw the concern, the kindness, the love beneath. She felt safe in his arms, protected beneath his gaze, and more empowered in that moment than she had ever felt before. He had always had the most incredible ability to make her feel strong and confident in her own abilities, and in that moment she felt those feelings return to her in waves so strong that she found herself forgetting why she ever doubted herself to begin with; she was fine, she would be fine. She'd make sure of it. In those few moments Phryne felt far from vulnerable and weak, and her fears were dispelled in a few seconds, and was replaced with confidence and desire once more. Phryne inhaled sharply and leaned in towards him, kissing him once more and holding onto him tightly, as she drew him back down towards her.

Pleasure and lust swept over them in constant and all-consuming waves, so strong and so powerful as to bar all thought and reason from them both, as they made love passionately upon the silk sheets. It felt like every nerve within them was on edge, and even the slightest touch of the other provoked the strongest and most intense reaction; their bodies were ablaze with life and with love, as their fears about the dangers associated with Phryne's pregnancy provided the a powerful and all-consuming catalyst which fuelled their passion, as they clung desperately to each other and made love beneath the glow of the moon, which shone in through the window from the depths of the dark night.

After what felt like an eternity, Phryne and Jack's movements began to slow, their pace decreasing as their breathing became increasingly laboured, their bodies becoming weary and consumed by heat. Phryne panted and her legs trembled against Jack's hips, her arms holding him to her, her fingers clinging to his shoulders. She felt his arms tremble as he was on top of her, his strong muscular chest tensing against hers, as his movements slowed and then stilled. She exhaled breathlessly and loosened her grip upon him, as he panted with exhaustion and slowly lowered himself down upon her, which she welcomed.

Phryne wrapped her arms across Jack's back and held him to her, feeling his body relax beneath her hold, as their racing hearts and laboured breathing began to recover. Jack tilted his head up to face her, their eyes meeting in the darkness, his right hand drifting up her neck and resting on her cheek.

"Phryne-" he said quietly, his voice gentle and slightly husky, as he met her gaze with emotional eyes. Phryne's expression softened and she offered him a small smile.

"I know" she reassured him, her voice imbued with warmth. "I know" she repeated, before leaning up towards him and kissing him gently, as she placed her left hand upon his upper arm and drew her right hand across his shoulder blade. Jack kissed her back, his lips delicate and gentle against hers, as the emotional and physical exhaustion from their recent experiences began to overcome them. Phryne inhaled deeply and broke the kiss. "It's alright" she stated gently, running her left hand up his arm as she gazed into his eyes. He was nervous, afraid, and possibly slightly embarrassed; and she wanted to release him from it all.

"I'm sorry" Jack said gently, the words causing Phryne's heart to ache.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Phryne replied in a quiet but confident tone. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Yes I do" Jack replied. "Everything we discussed with Gilly, all the arrangements you made, were things you should never have had to consider" he added, his voice low and husky. "And you went through it alone" he continued, as Phryne watched him with bright and attentive eyes. "I'm sorry I put you in this position and I'm sorry I can't do more to-"

"Jack" Phryne interjected, her voice kind but firm. Jack watched her intently as he felt her gentle fingers travel up his arms and rest upon his biceps, as he stared at her through the darkness. "You haven't put me in any position" she stated with conviction, "as impressive as your talents are, inspector, you are not the only one responsible for the creation of this child" she stated, a small smile playing upon her lips, which gradually disappeared, "my pregnancy has placed us both in new positions, but that's not your fault, and it's not our child's" she stated confidently, "and I wouldn't change a thing" she added, offering him a nervous smile. Jack, who noticed that she had not included herself in absolution from blame, watched her patiently as she spoke. "I know the meeting with Gilly must have been very overwhelming for you, and I'm sorry" she said sincerely. "But the subject of my mortality is something I have considered many times before, as I'm sure you have yours" she continued, her fingers drifting across his skin, "after surviving the Great War and everything that came after, how could we not?" she asked, her voice adopting an emotional edge. "What I discussed with Gilly and with you, and the arrangements we made, were necessary" she stated with conviction. "And because of you I didn't feel alone. Not for a moment" she assured him. "You made a daunting prospect seem far less frightening, which you have been doing ever since I told you about the baby" she explained. "You shouldn't be apologising, I should be thanking you. Though in all honesty I don't see how I could ever thank you enough" she added. "This pregnancy does come with risks, to our child and to me" she admitted candidly, the words causing her throat to tighten as she spoke them, "but my lifestyle over the past decade has hardly been risk free" she said gently. "And whilst the prospect of being pregnant and having this child is absolutely terrifying, it is not something I would change" she stated candidly. "You are not to blame for my pregnancy, Jack, because there is no blame to be issued" she stated with conviction. "I know you feel as though this is your fault, but it's not. Fault and blame are not factors which play a part in any of this" she added. "In fact" she continued, her voice low and warm, "this baby is another one of the countless things that I should be thanking you for" she added, as her hand drifted up his neck and captured his cheek. "Thank you, Jack Robinson" she said sincerely, a warm smile playing upon her lips, as her bright eyes met his.

Jack stared at Phryne for a few moments, swallowing hard as he processed her words. He knew that discussing these matters was not something she found easy, and to do so was a humbling display of her trust in him. Whilst he was grateful that she had felt able to speak so candidly, and enabled him to have further insight into how she was feeling, her words did not convince him completely. Although he agreed that fault and blame were not concepts to be associated with her pregnancy, the danger she and, by extension, their child, were in was different. In his eyes, at least. Despite Phryne's conviction, Jack did feel responsible for her pregnancy, for putting the strong, independent woman he loved in a position she had never anticipated or intended. Whilst the pregnancy had been unexpected, it was not unwanted, and both he and Phryne cared deeply for their child, whose safety and wellbeing was their main priority. Although Jack was concerned about the wellbeing of Phryne and the baby, Phryne seemed concerned solely with their child, considering the danger the pregnancy posed to her only in terms of how it would affect those closest to her if something happened. The fact she had to consider this at all devastated Jack beyond comprehension, but the prospect of her believing that her own life were merely incidental was equally unbearable. And if anything happened to either of them he would never forgive himself, and would blame himself completely. The subject was something that he knew would be incredibly difficult for them both, and not something that could be raised that evening. And so he simply watched her with emotional eyes before nodding slowly in understanding.

"If there's anything I can do for you, for either of you-"

"Jack" Phryne breathed, her eyes alight and a look of conviction upon her face. "You're doing more for me and our child than I could possibly explain" she stated candidly. "And I can't thank you enough for everything you have done, and are doing, for both of us" she continued. "I know this hasn't been easy for you either, especially today."

"No, it's fine" Jack replied sincerely. "Everything's fine" he assured her, as he looked into her eyes. "You will tell me if there's anything I can do?" he persisted. Phryne stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Of course" she said quietly. "And you'll tell me?" she asked, stroking his arm and meeting his gaze as she spoke. Jack watched her for a moment as he considered the question, before nodding slowly in response. "Good" Phryne replied, stroking his arm once more, and allowing a brief but comfortable silence to fall between them. "I think for the moment, what both of us need is to sleep" she stated, stroking his face tenderly as she spoke. Jack nodded gently in response, placing his hand over hers and holding it. Phryne's expression softened and a small smile formed on her lips. Jack drew her hand to his mouth and kissed it, before gently lowering, and easing himself onto the bed beside her.

Ever since they had begun to share a bed together, Jack and Phryne had found that their initial concerns in relation to both the concept and the practice quickly melted away almost completely, as it had with the various other adjustments the change in their relationship had necessitated. Whilst Phryne craved her space and independence, and was not in the habit of sharing her bed with a man long-term, she found that doing so with Jack did not make her feel trapped or terrified as she had feared it would, and she was quickly reminded that he was, and always would be, the only exception to the rules that she had created for herself and led her life by. Whilst they shared a bed together, Phryne had enough space and independence to feel comfortable. She preferred to sleep on the side closest to the window, and this space immediately became completely her own, without it ever having been discussed between them. Despite the fact that Jack had been living with her for several months now, there were nights that they would be apart due to their work commitments. Sometimes Phryne would fall asleep alone and wake up alone which, to her initial concern, she found to be almost disappointment. On other occasions she would go to bed alone and wake up to find him beside her, which always caused her to experience feelings of warmth and excitement. It took her a while to realise what this meant.

Jack, who was conscious of her fears about having him share her bed, a space which had been so unequivocally hers, had made special efforts to accommodate her needs and respect her space, and was relieved to find that she appeared to be comfortable with his presence, which they both adjusted to very quickly. However, despite the fact that she seemed comfortable with his presence, Jack was still conscious of making her feel crowded or trapped, and found himself basing his closeness to her during the night on her body language and demeanour. Some nights they would lay in each other's arms. Sometimes she would sleep with her back against his chest and he would hold her. On other occasions they would simply sleep beside each other, their bodies touching but each with their own space. Even when they were exclusively on their own sides, which happened occasionally, they were never completely apart; Jack would wake to find Phryne's arm across his chest, her foot against his ankle, her hand upon his shoulder. On a couple of occasions he had woken and found her head beside his on his pillow, her hand upon his chest, her leg draped across his, as though she needed to be close to him. Jack quickly realised the connection between Phryne's emotions and her sleeping habits, and they found themselves quickly becoming accustomed to the needs of the other. And that night proved to be no exception.

Jack lay on his side in the centre of his half of the bed, his left arm resting upon the pillow, facing his wife. Phryne, who was laying on her back, turned onto her left side to face him, her head on the edge of her pillow, as she moved forward until their bodies touched. She smiled gently at him, a tired and somewhat embarrassed smile, as she looked up at him with bright eyes. There was warmth and kindness in Jack's eyes which she found immediately reassuring, and so she shuffled forward slightly more, pressing her head against his chest and placing her arm around his waist as she nuzzled into him. Jack responded immediately, placing her left arm across her and drawing her close, feeling her warm body relax beneath his touch as she leaned against him and closed her eyes. As he drew her closer, Jack felt the swell of her abdomen press firmly against his stomach, which caused his breathing deepened as feelings of warmth flooded his body. He drew her instinctively closer. Phryne sighed deeply against him, her hot breath drifting over his skin, as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Jack felt the rhythmic moving of her chest against his, and heard the sound of her gentle breathing as she slept, which comforted him greatly. He remained awake for a short while longer, his mind not quite able to grant him a temporary reprieve from his memories of the day, before sleep was finally granted to him.

Although several hours had passed, it felt like only a few minutes later when Jack opened his eyes once more, as a sound from within the house instantly woke him. Due to his experience as a solider and a Police officer, Jack was used to waking quickly and at short notice, and he also had the benefit of being a very light sleeper. And so, as soon as a sound from within the house woke him, he opened his eyes and blinked tiredly, his eyes befalling the sleeping figure of Phryne, who lay quite still against him, apparently not having moved since falling asleep. Jack inhaled deeply and looked around the room, which was dim apart from the pale yellow light which flooded into the room from the window, announcing that it must be around dawn. As Jack was puzzling over what it was that had woken him, the sound occurred once more, and he instantly realised what it was.

Someone was knocking on the bedroom door.

The knock had been light at first, tentative. But after receiving no response, Mr Butler knocked slightly louder, the sound causing Phryne to stir in response and hum lightly against his chest. Jack gently removed her arm from him and lowered it onto the bed, before adjusting the covers around her and slowly easing himself out of the bed. Jack quickly pulled out a pair of blue pyjamas from beneath his pillow, pulling on the trousers and then putting on the shirt as he walked towards the door, securing two of the buttons as he did so. Mr Butler, who had heard movement from within the room, waited patiently, and was wearing his mauve robe and an apologetic expression as Jack opened the door. Jack blinked tiredly against the harsh artificial light emanating from the hallway, and placed himself in the space between the door and the frame, in an attempt to prevent the light from entering the room and waking Phryne.

"Apologies for waking you, Inspector, but there is an urgent telephone call for you from City South Police Station" Mr Butler explained, his voice low and almost whispered. Despite the earliness of the hour, Mr Butler's eyes were bright and alert, and he displayed no outward signs of tiredness at all; it could just have easily have been three o'clock in the afternoon than the actual time, which Jack suspected to be around five AM. Did the man ever sleep?

"That's alright, Mr Butler" Jack responded, somewhat tiredly, as he stepped out of the room and blinked against the light, closing the bedroom door behind him and finding himself feeling instantly more awake. Mr Butler nodded and walked beside Jack as they headed downstairs. "What time is it?"

"Just after five AM, Sir" Mr Butler responded, slightly louder now that they were away from the room where Phryne slept. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and thanked him once more, before walking quickly down the stairs and towards the phone, where he took the call, as Mr Butler headed into the kitchen and began to brew the strong coffee favoured by Miss Fisher, which he hoped would be of some assistance to the inspector.

Despite her wishes to the contrary, and the beliefs of society in general, Phryne had always been a light sleeper. It was something she attributed to her childhood; memories of needing to stay awake until her father came home when he went out drinking, in order to ensure that Janey did not see, or even worse, experience his liquor-induced anger and explosive temper, was something that would always haunt her. During her time in the War this quality, which she found quite frustrating, proved to be quite useful, as she was able to wake and prepare herself quickly and efficiently, and was ready to face any new and unexpected emergency within a minute. Since returning to Melbourne she had also been woken by late night visitors (invited or otherwise), where her habit of sleeping so lightly proved to be quite advantageous. And so it did not surprise Phryne greatly when she found herself drawn prematurely from her slumber by the sound of the familiar knock upon her door. However, where she would normally have risen immediately and called to the knocker to enter, she found that her body was not quite willing to accede to the requirement, and forbade her from rising, as it had done countless times over the past few months. Or at least it tried to, but on this particular occasion its efforts were only successful for about a minute. Upon hearing the sound and being made aware of the earliness of the hour by the current degree of her exhaustion, Phryne had attempted to rise, but had initially been unable to do so. Until she felt Jack lower her arm and get out of bed, hearing him dress quickly and head towards the door, where he exchanged a few words with Mr Butler. Bright light from the hallway had streamed into the room for a moment, but was quickly blocked, but each of these small events drew Phryne further towards the conscious. And when she heard Mr Butler utter the words 'urgent' and 'Police Station', her curious mind overrode her body's desires completely, and she opened her eyes just as Jack closed the bedroom door.

Phryne pressed her hands onto the mattress and forced herself to sit up, placing one hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn as she rose, whilst ignoring her body's strong and clear desires for her to lay back down. The suddenness of her return to consciousness and her movement caused her to immediately feel light headed. Phryne inhaled deeply and placed her hand upon her head, closing her eyes and leaning down slightly as she released a slow breath, before inhaling deeply and opening her eyes. Phryne then drew the covers aside and got out of bed, standing unsteadily upon the floor as her exhaustion made another strong attempt to draw her back towards her bed, which was frustratingly inviting. But as Phryne turned on her bedside lamp and walked towards her wardrobe, she found her mind returning to the conversations she and Jack had had the day before. She remembered his words, his expression, his demeanour. But more than anything, what she found herself thinking about was his eyes. In all the time she had known Jack, Phryne had seen many emotions in his eyes; intelligence, kindness, curiosity, annoyance, confusion, hurt, and countless others. But one thing she had seldom seen in his eyes was fear. And last night she saw such degrees of fear and guilt and pain in his eyes that she felt certain her heart would break. He was worried about her and he was worried about the baby. Her decision to amend her Will and make the necessary arrangements required in light of her condition had forced Jack to confront his pre-existing concerns for her safety and well-being, as well as that of their child. And just as he had felt powerless at being unable to protect her from the most important yet dangerous element of their life, she felt overwhelmed by her inability to reassure him. Whilst Phryne acknowledged that she was unable to alleviate Jack's concerns about the risky nature of pregnancy, she was not prohibited from reassuring him that she, herself, was alright; she knew that Jack was worried about her pregnancy in two ways: the physical impact of her condition upon her, and the emotional one. Whilst she could not reassure him of the former, she could certainly do so in relation to the latter. And one of the ways to do so than to continue to demonstrate that she was still capable of doing what they did best. _Well, one of things, at least_ , she thought, as her memory drifted back to more pleasurable memories from the night before. _Much, much more_.

And so, when Jack returned to the bedroom five minutes later, after a detailed conversation with the on duty sergeant and a cup of Phryne's mind-alteringly strong coffee, he opened the tentatively and slipped quietly inside, expecting to find Phryne still asleep. But instead he found himself facing the very conscious lady detective, who was standing before her wardrobe, dressed in a navy blue skirt and white blouse, with her hair brushed and make-up applied, looking at him with a bright smile which was betrayed by her tired eyes, as she pulled on her matching blue jacket. Jack blinked in amazement.

"Phryne?" he said, as he walked into the room and closed the bedroom door behind him. "You're awake" he stated.

"An excellent deduction, Jack" Phryne teased, as she turned back towards her wardrobe and selected a scarf, closing the door and then walking towards him as she secured it. "But if we're about to investigate what I suspect is a murder then you're going to have to be a tad more perceptive than that." Jack's eyes drifted over her as he processed her words, his mind and heart racing in equal measure due to the Hellenic coffee he had just consumed, the legality of which he was beginning to question. "Have you been drinking my coffee?" Phryne asked, as she stepped towards him and sniffed delicately, closing her eyes and sighing. "How I envy you" she breathed. Jack blinked.

"Phryne, it's very early and you're exhausted-" Jack began, knowing his words were in vain even as he began. Still, it did not mean that he would stop trying.

"It's not so _very_ early, and as you can see, I am wide awake" she stated gently. "And also significantly more dressed for the occasion than you" she added proudly, placing a hand on her hip and feigning arrogance. Jack, whose attentions drifted from the faux-smugness of her expression to the very real tiredness in her eyes, was unconvinced. Many questions and comments and arguments half-formed themselves in his mind, but he dispelled each one almost instantly, knowing that all were futile. As he met the determined gaze of the woman before him, it was quite clear to Jack that nothing but her own murder would prevent her from investigating this one. And even then, she'd almost certainly still make an attempt.

"How did you know it was a murder?" he asked, acceding defeat. A small, victorious smile played on Phryne's lips for a moment, which disappeared quite quickly, making her appear almost modest.

"What other urgent matter would require your immediate professional assistance in the middle of the night?" she replied. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"I thought it wasn't 'so very early'" he challenged. Phryne averted his gaze and shrugged slightly.

"It's not" she responded innocently. "But that doesn't mean I consider this hellish hour to be daytime, Jack."

"'Hellish hour'?" Jack repeated. Phryne looked up at him with a resolute expression.

"To those of us who prefer to sleep and rise _after_ the sun, yes" she began. "But even I am willing to sacrifice my slumber in the line of duty" she added. "Besides" she continued, as she stepped in front of him and looked up at him with eyes alight with animation and interest, "it's never too early for a murder" she declared, a flicker of a smile played upon her lips as she cast her eyes down his body. "And yet you're still in your pyjamas, inspector" she stated, her voice adopting a seductive tone that Jack, despite his strong will and self-control, found to be problematically distracting. "Allow me to assist" she stated playfully, placing her hands on his shirt and undoing the buttons he had secured. Jack cleared his throat and captured her hands in his, raising his eyebrows as she looked up and met his gaze, a challenging and mischievous look in her eyes.

"Very well, Miss Fisher. You win" he sighed. Phryne smiled and removed her hands from his.

"Wise words indeed, Inspector. Congratulations" she said with a smile. Jack suppressed a smirk. "Though really, I must insist that you put some more suitable clothes on. It wouldn't do for Hugh and the other constables to see you in such a" she began, before stepping towards him once more and placing her hands on his shirt, drawing it down his arms and casting it from his body before he could protest, "state of undress" she added, stepping closer to him still. Jack held her gaze confidently and rose his eyebrows once more.

"I think I can manage that" he replied lightly, his voice low and husky, possibly from sleep. Though as Phryne felt his hands upon hers and gazed into his eyes, she suspected not. A small smile played on her lips. "Why don't you have something to eat while I get dressed?" he suggested tentatively.

"I'm not hungry, inspector" she returned, before removing her hands from his and stepping towards him once more. She smelled of rose soap and French perfume, and it was intoxicating. "My appetite is quite satisfied" she stated flirtatiously, as she placed a hand upon his bare chest and trailed her fingers down it. "I'll meet you downstairs" she said, her eyes alight, as she stepped past him and made her way towards the door. Jack was unable to suppress the smirk upon his lips, but was very grateful that Phryne was unable to see it. "My car or yours?" she asked, turning from the door to face him just as she was about to leave.

"On official Police business, Miss Fisher?" Jack replied, turning around as he spoke.

"Quite right, Inspector" she sighed, before lifting her head up to meet his gaze. "I'll meet you in the Hispano" she smiled, before walking quickly from the room and closing the door behind her.

Jack watched as the door closed, smiling and suppressing a small laugh as he did so, before turning on the spot and walking towards his own wardrobe, where he quickly selected a suit, shirt, tie and other necessities. Jack then laid the articles down upon the bed before heading into the bathroom, as he set about mentally and physically preparing himself for investigating another murder with The Honourable Miss Fisher.


	49. Chapter 38 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading the previous chapter, and for your patients with the updates. I'm trying to update more frequently, but it can be difficult with work commitments, and it takes me quite a while to plan and write each chapter. I'll certainly try to upload as frequently as possible though. Ideally I'd like to be able to do so twice a week. This chapter is partly influenced by Agatha Christie's 'Elephants Can Remember'. There is also a quote from Shakespeare's Macbeth towards the end.**

 **emry69 and Capricorn: Thank you for all your reviews, your comments are greatly appreciated. I completely agree that Phryne shouldn't be skipping meals, and that reassuring Jack of her wellbeing cannot be done if she continues to do so. I have written about Phryne's struggles with eating and resting sufficiently in earlier chapters, and it's something I am keen to explore a little further; I think that, although she will want to do everything she can to ensure the wellbeing of the baby, she will struggle to make all of the necessary adjustments immediately, especially when those changes are things she had previously had little reason to consider. She was used to not eating much during her impoverished childhood, which I believe would certainly have had long term effects upon her, affecting her as an adult. We've also seen Phryne not sleeping if she is worried or focused on a case. Although these traits are something she will need to change during her pregnancy, I think she will really struggle to do so straight away, and will need some support and encouragement from those closest to her (particularly Jack, Mac and Dot). Phryne is excellent at looking after others and putting their needs above her own, but taking care of her own wellbeing has always been very low on her list of priorities (if, indeed, it is on there at all) and so being pregnant throws her into a kind of flux, as she needs to take care of herself in order to take care of the baby. This is something I was hoping to explore, and it will play a central role in one of the most angsty chapters which is coming up very soon. But I completely agree with you both and I promise, with the support of those closest to her, this will be resolved** **J**

 **: Thank you for your reviews, and for continuing to read the story. I have been thinking about Dot a lot, as I haven't featured her in this story as much as I would like to. I have incorporated her into some of Phryne's own investigations, but not those with the Police. But I think that incorporating her more in the Police investigations as you have suggested would be beneficial, if you are happy for me to follow your suggestion? Thank you again for all of your support throughout this story** **J**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review. Jack's estate is something which will be explored in chapter 40/41. He'll actually be in a meeting with his lawyer regarding his Will and some other legal matters when an emergency occurs at their home. I alluded to what would happen to it in a previous chapter, where he informed Phryne that he would like to leave his house to their child, but as you've pointed out this has not been made 'official' yet (in terms of amending his Will). Jack is a very well organised and intelligent man, and so I believe that, like Phryne, he would make arrangements to amend his Will accordingly very shortly after their marriage.**

 **Thank you again for continuing to read the story, and for your patience with the updates.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Jack met Phryne at the car a few minutes later, walking up to her in the cool morning air and standing on the road, looking towards her as she sat in the driver's seat. Phryne met his gaze and smiled.

"That was remarkably fast, Jack" she said, as she started the engine, before turning back towards him and watching him for a moment. "Won't you come in?" A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"You don't know where we're going, Miss Fisher" he said simply, as he looked up at her from beneath the brim of his hat, his hands deep in his pockets. Phryne watched him for a moment and quickly realised where this was leading.

"Enlighten me" she said gently. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"I'd be happy to" he returned. "Once we are in the Police car" he said, nodding towards his own vehicle, which was parked directly behind hers, "which, as we have previously discussed, is used for official Police business" he added. Phryne stared at him for a moment, catching the playful look in his eyes which somewhat contradicted the resolute expression he bore. She sighed gently and attempted to suppress the small smile which played on her lips, before turning off the engine and opening the door.

"Very well, Jack" she replied gently, as Jack drew the door open for her and stood aside. Phryne stepped onto the ground and looked up at him with an expression which, for a moment, Jack thought to be admiration. He watched her closely as she reached the ground and walked past him, finding himself wary of possible arguments she might raise or methods she might undertake in order to get them to return to the Hispano. Phryne, who sensed his wariness, turned her head towards him as she led the way to the Police car. "I promise to keep my stockings on my legs this time" she replied teasingly, smiling as she turned back towards the car and walked towards it, with her characteristically animated and confident step. Jack too smiled in admiration, as he followed Phryne towards the car and held open the door for her, before getting inside and driving them to the scene.

Jack and Phryne arrived at the scene in Elgin Street, Carlton, at around five-thirty AM. The air was cool and the light was bright which, combined with the discussion Phryne and Jack had had about what little information they had on the case so far, revived Phryne almost completely from her exhaustion. The street was fairly quiet considering the affair in question. Two Police cars and half a dozen officers were on the scene, three of whom had secured the area in question, which was a parked black cab with the driver's side door open, appearing innocent enough in the early morning street. The other officers were talking to two witnesses, one of whom was an elderly homeless man and the other appeared to be publican, judging from the white apron he wore, the beer-stained cuffs and casual manner in which he was leaning against a local establishment. A paper boy cycled past on a bike and a pair of drunken young men staggered down the sidewalk on the other side of the street laughing, completely oblivious to what was happening on the other side. A milk cart travelled slowly down the street just as Jack parked beside the pavement. Phryne gazed at the scene for a moment and found herself considering how easily life seemed to continue even after such a violent murder. As she watched the people around her go about their mornings as they always had, she considered how the death of the man in question appeared to cause not even the slightest ripple in the fabric of humanity. Not at this moment in time, at least. As she stepped out of the car she found herself thinking about the man's family, his friends, his associates. She wondered if his death would cause a ripple there, or waves, or nothing at all. As she followed Jack down the road and towards the officers, she found herself questioning which of those three options would be preferable. Her mind was drawn from her thoughts by Senior Constable Hugh Collins, who exchanged a few words with a fellow constable and then turned towards her and Jack.

"Good morning Sir, Miss Fisher" he greeted, "sorry, Mrs… Mrs Robinson" he stammered, nervously correcting himself. Phryne offered him a sympathetic smile and looked upon him with warm eyes.

"Either will do, Hugh" she stated calmly, as her eyes drifted curiously towards the cab. Phryne was standing at the rear of the cab, and her view was obscured by Hugh and other officer. But in the gap between them she could see the lifeless, blood-stained hand of the deceased hanging limply out of the driver's side door. For a moment a memory of a young man in France, laying wounded and convulsing on the battlefield returned to her, and she closed her eyes to banish it. By the time she opened them again Jack was speaking to Hugh where her attentions, thankfully, refocused.

"I understand from Sergeant Stockwell that the deceased is an Edward Milton, aged 42" he began. Hugh nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Sir" he confirmed. "Mr Milton was a local cab driver, and lived in an apartment just a few streets away" he stated. "The body was found by a local publican, who was woken by the homeless man – Mr Giles" he continued. "Apparently he was singing a very suggestive song very loudly shortly before 5 o'clock this morning" he added. "He came out to 'talk to him'" Hugh stated sceptically. "Then he saw the cab" he stated. "He said it was unusual and that the door was open, so he went to investigate." Phryne nodded.

"And the victim appears to have been stabbed to death, is that correct?" asked Phryne, as she took a few steps closer to the car. The officer beside Hugh glanced at her and moved immediately out of her way. "Thank you" she said politely, as she continued to walk towards the driver's side door.

The constable, who was very young and had only just earned his stripes, had heard of the Honourable Miss Fisher (well, Mrs Robinson now), but had never seen her in the flesh, so to speak. Like many others before him, the combination of his curiosity in her character and admiration of her beauty caused him to turn instinctively back towards her and watch as she considered the corpse with an analytical and dispassionate gaze. He'd seen the body himself, and knew it to be a particularly brutal stabbing, but Miss Fisher – Mrs Robinson – didn't even flinch. As he watched her, the young constable considered the talk he heard surrounding the lady detective, and how opinion on her differed greatly depending on who you asked; the constables had the most varied opinions on her, with many of them being attracted to her, some acknowledging her intelligence and ability, and several dismissing her as an untrained and entitled toff simply trying her luck at something which fancied her. Rumours about her relationship with Detective Inspector Robinson had always been in circulation, ever since he had been a cadet. If he were not a man of such undisputable repute, his reasons for allowing her to assist on cases would have been much more sordid than the young constable suspected they were. In a sense, Inspector Robinson's nobility and incorruptibility had legitimised the lady detective's association with the Police; and their marriage had done the same to her connection with him. Constable Conroy, a veteran officer who appreciated the modern woman, had described her as 'beautiful, fearless and a damn sight more capable than half the top brass', and as he watched her lean further into the cab to consider the scene more closely, he found himself in perfect agreement with his wise and more senior colleague.

Jack Robinson, who recognised the look in the younger officer's eyes and was more than well acquainted with the effect Phryne had upon men (especially for the first time), suppressed both an eye-roll and a smirk as he followed his wife towards the scene, uttering the word 'constable' as a form of greeting, which seemed to draw the young man from his reverie enough to greet his senior officer. Just.

Phryne had walked confidently towards the car and knelt slightly as she looked inside, the familiar metallic scent of fresh blood immediately assaulted her senses, and causing her to release a deep breath. The cab was, rather surprisingly, clean, orderly and fairly unremarkable; with the exception of the recently murdered man who was sat in the driver's seat. Phryne found her attention instantly befalling his chest, her eyes gazing at the brown waistcoat which was just slightly too small for him, which was now torn and stained with blood. Based on the damage to the fabric it appeared that the man had been stabbed at least three times, possibly four, with what Phryne imagined would have been a rather large blade. It was a brutal and distinctly personal attack; someone clearly wanted this man dead. And, judging on the victim's pallor and the shade of the blood, he had not been dead for long, most likely since the night before. Phryne's eyes drifted from the man's bloodstained chest and across the rest of his body, taking in the well-worn but neat brown suit and white shirt he wore, as her eyes travelled up his arm and towards his face and then across the rest of his body. His body was slumped in the front seat, sagging slightly to the right. His right arm hung lifelessly out of the cab, his left arm draped over his stomach, his head slightly bowed. The man was average sized, proportionate, and had thick, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, which now bulged, and bore a look of shock and horror. His face was contorted in pain, his lips slightly parted, and his skin was beginning to turn that familiar shade of deathly white. Phryne was considering how young the man was – forty-two, according to Jack – as her eyes drifted back down his body and towards his hands, which were both covered in blood. Perhaps he had tried to put his hands over his stomach to stop the bleeding? She was considering this point carefully as she reached into his trouser pockets with her black-gloved hands, just as Jack stepped up behind her. They were both silent as she removed various items from his trouser and jacket pockets, as Jack considered the corpse. After a few moments she rose to her feet and considered the items in her hands, which consisted off a packet of cheap cigarettes (three and a half remaining), two keys, some money (totally three pounds four shillings and sixpence) and a small pencil with a broken point.

"It appears robbery wasn't the motive" Phryne remarked, as Jack produced a small bag which she placed the items into. "It's hardly a small fortune, but certainly not something your typical robber or assailant would leave" she stated. "And they could certainly have taken these keys with them" she added, before turning towards Hugh. "How were you able to identify the man so quickly, Hugh?" she asked, as the constable walked towards her.

"His passport, Miss, was in the glove box" he stated, as he held out a bag containing the item. Phryne removed it and considered it carefully.

"How fortunate" she replied quietly, as she opened the Australian passport and considered it with Jack. "Edward Raymond Milton, born March 11th 1888" she read, glancing at the picture and then at the man, before nodding. She then flicked through the document. "Our victim wasn't highly travelled" she remarked, "I'd wager he served in the War but then remained at home" she continued, as she examined the document closely, "he certainly hasn't been abroad in the past decade or so." Jack nodded. "Why would he have his passport with him?" she wondered out loud.

"Habit, perhaps?" Hugh offered.

"But why?" Phryne asked, before closing the document, staring at it for a moment and placing it back into the evidence bag. "What reason could he have for carrying it with him?"

"I agree it is unusual" Jack replied. "Though as you said, in this instance it was fortunate." Phryne hummed in agreement and handed Jack the evidence bag. "Do you know when the coroner will be arriving, Collins?"

"I called him just after I called you, Sir, and he said he'd be thirty minutes" Hugh replied. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Grafton" Jack called, prompting one of the two constables to walk towards him and Phryne. "Have those witnesses provided any useful information?" he asked, indicating towards the homeless man and the publican.

"Not really, Sir" Grafton admitted, his eyes drifting between Jack and Phryne, who recognised the look in his eyes. They'd seen it many times over the past few days. "Uh, the publican, Sir, Mr James O'Rourke, owns The Sailor's Mate, the pub just down the street" he said, gesturing to a local watering hole about forty yards down on the other side of the road. "He says that he thought he heard a commotion last night, at around eleven. He was throwing a couple of men out after a fight when he heard what he thought was a man shouting" he continued, as Inspector Robinson nodded in response. "But the men he was barring were quite rowdy and kicking up something rotten, so by the time he got rid of them and looked across the street, he couldn't see anything, and wasn't sure precisely where the sound had come from" he explained. Jack nodded once more.

"Did he see anyone around at the time he thought he heard the shouting?" Phryne asked. The constable had not seen Phryne before but, like all the others, knew who she was, and did not hesitate before answering her.

"No, Miss – Ma'am" he responded, hastily correcting himself. Phryne bit her lip before offering him a weak smile. She supposed she would be encountering this issue for quite a while, which was understandable. Since her return to Melbourne after the wedding she'd had to rewrite no less than seven cheques after signing them with her former name. If she was still getting used to it, it was hardly surprising that other people were too. She wondered who would get there first. As she considered the matter, the constable continued to talk, causing her attention to return to him. "He thinks it was this end of the street, though."

"Did he see the cab?" she asked. The constable shook his head.

"No" he returned, "in fact, he stated quite confidently that there were no vehicles parked in the street" he continued. "Apparently there have been some acts of vandalism on cars parked here over the past few weeks. We've had a couple of reports, and the officers investigating think it's gang related, initiation type tests" he explained. Phryne nodded. "The Carlton Kings, a new gang whose members are between fifteen and eighteen, are local to the area" he added. Phryne rose an eyebrow at the name; gang names were much more original in her time. She almost mourned the lack of originality. "The publican said there were many cabs coming up and down the street last night but none of them would have stopped too long. The damage to cars is well known by the locals."

"Perhaps that's what happened last night" Phryne suggested. "Maybe Mr Milton caught one of these gang members trying to vandalise his cab, he confronted them, and was stabbed for his trouble" she suggested, turning towards Jack.

"It's a possibility" he admitted. "Constable, I'd like you to pull the files on the vandalism cases and have everything we have on them brought to my office." The officer nodded in understanding.

"You said the publican mentioned that there were many cabs coming up and down the street last night?" Phryne asked. "So it was a busy night?"

"That's what I'd hoped, Miss – Ma'am – but not outside" he explained. "The pubs were fairly busy, but neither the publican nor Mr Giles – the homeless gentleman – remember many people being out on the streets" he explained. "The publican said it was more busy than usual last night because his pub had a darts competition on and a new place has opened just down the street."

"A new place?" Jack asked, staring at the officer as he waited for further information. Phryne watched as the constable shifted slightly on the spot.

"A… a gentleman's club, Sir" he explained.

"Ah yes, The Palace of Eros" Phryne said, causing Constables Collins and Grafton to turn towards her with surprise. Jack barely blinked. "I forgot it was opening this week" she remarked, almost to herself. Jack watched her with an unreadable expression. Phryne met his gaze and offered him a small, teasing smile.

"Uh… yes" Constable Grafton interceded, before clearing his throat. "It was quite busy last night" he added, prompting both Jack and Phryne to turn towards him expectancy.

"Is that so, Constable Grafton?" Phryne asked lightly. "I always thought that such establishments were quite particular when it comes to the admission of Police officers" she remarked. "Madame Lyon certainly wasn't impressed when you tried to enter her premises" she said to Jack. Constable Grafton swallowed hard, and his eyes widened. Jack met Phryne's eyes with a warning stare.

"It was part of the investigation into the death of one of her hostesses" he stated, addressing Grafton but still looking at Phryne. "What about the homeless man?" Jack asked, turning towards the constable.

"He…er…" the officer stammered, before looking down at his notes for a moment, which he seemed unable to read. "He thought he saw the cab pull up at half past eleven" he returned. Phryne frowned with confusion.

"Half-past eleven?" she asked. "But the publican heard the shouting shortly before eleven."

"He thought he heard shouting" Jack corrected.

"Yes, but he was certain that the cab wasn't there at the time, which was eleven" Phryne returned.

"That's assuming that the cab and the shouting are linked. Perhaps the two are unrelated" he suggested. "Maybe the shouting was a disagreement between two drunks, or some other dispute. It isn't necessarily linked to the killing" he added.

"Possibly not" Phryne returned uncertainly. "But the witnesses said it was a quiet night on the streets, it was just the local establishments that were full" she stated.

"Which would account for the lack of people on the streets" Jack explained. "But even on quiet nights, Carlton has its fair share of drunken brawls and heated disagreements, as my men can testify" he stated. "It could have been a disagreement between people completely unrelated to the murder" he explained. "Or perhaps Mr Giles got the time wrong" Jack offered.

"Perhaps" Phryne conceded.

Before they could discuss the matter further, a familiar vehicle pulled up just behind Jack's car, and a doctor and porter slowly made their way towards Jack. Phryne, who had been feeling quite tired and slightly nauseous but remained completely engaged with the investigation, found her weariness (and, indeed, her nausea) increased markedly when she saw her least favourite mortician, Dr Johnson, walking towards them. She had only seen him on a handful of occasions since the Murdoch Foyle case, when he had performed the autopsy on two of his most recent victims. But he had displayed the same degree of displeasure and disapproval at her presence each time as he had done on that occasion, and Phryne did not doubt that the only reason he forced himself to be civil to her was because Jack had been present on all occasions. Indeed, Dr Johnson had made his feelings on female investigators very clear on multiple occasions, and she had provided him with an award-winningly intelligent and scathing response on each occasion, which had certainly increased his negativity towards her and reduced even the basic levels of civility he was able to force himself to display in her presence. And Phryne did not think for one moment that today would be any different.

"Dr Johnson, good morning" she said brightly, as the stern-faced medical man approached her and Jack. He condescended to nod politely to her, before staring at her for a moment and then standing before her and Jack.

"I understand congratulations is in order" he said drily, in the same tone one might use

"That might be a little premature, doctor. We haven't actually solved the case yet" Phryne replied amiably. She couldn't help herself. She really couldn't. But she could feel Jack's eyes upon her, and almost felt the weight of what she (correctly) presumed to be a mildly reprimanding look. Jack was used to mediating their encounters and Phryne found that, in such incidences he was always fair, which was quite an achievement.

"I meant on your marriage" the doctor returned drily, in a tone which almost sobered Phryne.

"Thank you, Dr Johnson" said Jack, who offered him a polite smile. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied, in a tone which was sincere. The doctor nodded once more.

"The body?" he asked.

"Right this way" Jack said, as he led Dr Johnson and his colleague, who had been making heroic efforts to maintain his composure throughout the exchange, towards the corpse.

As tempting as it was to re-examine the body in the presence of the delightful Dr Johnson, Phryne decided to use the opportunity to explore the surrounding areas, and spent several minutes doing so. As she walked along the pavement and considered the scene, she soon found herself staring at a large drop of blood upon the ground less than ten yards away from the taxi. She bent down and considered it closely, looking across the paving stones beside it and finding another droplet a few yards away.

"Hugh" she called as she rose to stand. The young constable walked up behind her. "What do you make of these?" she asked, as he followed her finger and considered the droplets.

"Ah, we… we only arrived on the scene five minutes before you were called, Miss – er" Hugh was about to correct himself but Phryne rose a hand and gave him a reassuring smile, "we secured the scene and ensured no one else was in the vicinity, but we haven't had a chance to-"

"That's alright, Hugh" Phryne assured him. "Perhaps I can assist" she stated, before offering him a warm smile and following the trail of blood drops, in what she considered to be a macabre version of Hansel and Gretel.

Phryne followed the blood drops, which were large and infrequent, to the entrance to the third alley from the murder scene, which was about a hundred yards down the street. Phryne lingered in the entrance for a moment, glancing cautiously around, before entering. Initially it appeared to be as nondescript as the others, with the same smells of rotting garbage and stale alcohol hanging heavily in the air, and broken bottles, old newspapers and decomposing food scattered across the floor. Phryne walked down the aisle and studied the floor, walls and large bins carefully, and was about to turn around and head out of the alleyway, when something caught her eye. There was a large bin against the centre of the right wall, and upon it was a dark red stain which appeared to be fresh. Phryne walked quickly towards it and placed her gloved hand beside it, and examining it closely. It was blood. She removed the lid from the bin and looked inside, and almost as soon as she did so the sun reflected off a shining item inside, causing her to lean over and push aside some of the rubbish beside it, her eyes widening as she revealed her find.

"Phryne" called Jack from the end of the alleyway. _Hugh must've lagged_ , she thought. "I've been looking for you" he said calmly, as he continued to walk towards her.

"You found me" Phryne returned, her eyes not leaving the bin, as she reached inside with a gloved hand and removed the item. "And look what I found" she said, as she lifted the item into the air, just as Jack reached her side.

The item in question was a kitchen knife, with a wooden hilt and smooth six inch blade, which was covered in fresh blood. Jack looked from Phryne to the knife, before removing an evidence bag from his pocket and opening it, as she slowly lowered the item inside.

"I think it's safe to say that we've found our murder weapon" she declared.

"I'll have it sent for tests to confirm" he replied. "How did you find it?"

"There was blood on this bin" she replied, turning towards the item in question and gesturing towards it. "Someone was clearly in a hurry to dispose of it." Jack nodded in agreement. Phryne was about to speak when something from the other end of the alley caught her eye.

"Jack, look at this" Phryne said, leading Jack back down the alleyway and towards a piece of a broken box, which she moved aside with her foot to reveal a large pool of blood. The blood was obscured by the box from the front view of the alley, but from behind, the deep crimson stain had been evident. "It looks like we've also found our murder scene" she stated. Jack considered it closely.

"So the victim was attacked in the alley" Phryne said slowly, "and then, perhaps, staggered to his taxi in an attempt to escape?" she asked, puzzled. "Based on the amount of blood on the ground and the severity of his injuries, I find it difficult to imagine he could have walked a hundred yards back to the vehicle" she said, confused. "And surely there'd be more of a blood trail?" she asked.

"He could have made an attempt to escape, but the killer followed him and finished the job in the taxi?" Jack offered.

"Mm, possibly" Phryne returned. "Though I find it hard to believe the killer would allow the victim to make it out of the alley" she added. "He was seriously injured, how would he have managed to get away?"

"Perhaps our killer is injured too" Jack returned. Phryne considered the point and nodded. "Or maybe the victim was carried from the alley and put into the taxi after he had died" he stated.

"But why?" Phryne asked. "Something's not right, Jack" she replied gently, as she looked down at the blood on the ground once more, "it feels like we're missing part of the story." Before Jack could respond, Constable Grafton entered the alleyway and began to walk towards them.

"Sir, Dr Johnson is taking the body to the mortuary. He says he'll begin the autopsy immediately" the officer reported. Jack nodded.

"Thank you, Grafton" he replied, before handing him the evidence bag containing the knife. "Would you please take this knife to be forensically analysed?" he asked.

"Knife, Sir?" he asked, as he accepted the bag.

"Yes" Jack returned. "And would you send three officers into this alley to conduct a thorough search?" he asked. "Of this alley and of all others on both sides of the street". The officer nodded and was about to leave when Jack called him back. "Just a minute, Grafton" he began, causing the officer to turn around and face him. "You live in Carlton, don't you?"

"Yes Sir, about five minutes' away" he explained. Jack nodded.

"What day is the rubbish collected?" Jack asked.

"Thursdays, Sir" the officer responded promptly. He, Jack and Phryne exchanged a look.

"Thank you, Grafton" Jack replied, as the constable nodded and took his leave.

"So, we may have a killer who is local to the area" Phryne stated.

"Or someone who was just lucky" Jack replied. "Well, they would have been, had you not discovered the weapon."

"Presuming it is the weapon" Phryne returned. "Though I'm hoping there aren't any more recently stabbed corpses around here" Jack considered her for a moment and nodded.

"So do I, Miss Fisher" he replied. Phryne met his gaze. "My men are continuing to search the area and will canvas for witnesses. Some of them are also going to be fortunate enough to visit the new gentleman's club which you seemed to be so familiar with" he said teasingly, smirking slightly as he spoke. Phryne smiled.

"I'd hardly say I was familiar with it, Jack" she replied. "I haven't been to it yet" she added, watching him closely for a reaction. He simply watched her with a bemused expression. "You'd be welcome to join me."

"How generous of you" he replied lightly. Phryne smiled in response, before stepping beside him as they walked down the alleyway and onto the street.

"In all seriousness, Jack, I do want to go" she informed him, as they reached the end of the alley.

"I don't doubt it" he replied gently, offering her a small smile as they headed back towards his car.

Jack and Phryne arrived at City South Police Station a short while later, heading into his office and making some enquiries in relation to the victim. It was quickly discovered that the later Mr Edward Milton had a twin brother, Jasper Milton, a factory foreman who lived in Abbotsford with his wife, Meredith, a dress maker. Understanding that it was too early to make such a home visit, and hoping to have a little more information before they did so, Jack and Phryne decided to work on the case at the station and visit the late victim's brother and sister in law at around eight o'clock.

There was little information for them to consider at that moment, so Phryne and Jack began going over the initial notes made by the officers in relation to the scene and the witnesses, who were being brought in shortly to be officially interviewed. Phryne sat reading the notes with interest, her eyes focused completely upon the information before her. After a few minutes she looked up from the papers and towards her left hand, and noticed that she had been subconsciously turning her wedding ring around and around upon her finger. Despite having many rings and wearing them frequently, she still wasn't used to this new addition, which Jack had assured her that she could take off at any time she wished to. Phryne was considering just how much she did not wish to do so when Jack excused himself from the room, and returned a few minutes later with a glass of orange juice and some marmalade on toast, which he placed on the table before her. Phryne drew herself from her thoughts and her eyes drifted up from the file and focused upon the items, as the scent of freshly made toast filled the room and caused her mouth to water. She looked up at Jack just as he sat down, and detected just the slightest trace of apprehension. The subject of her eating habits had been something which he was always very cautious in addressing, as though he feared how she would feel or react. But as he had laid the food down before her she had not felt undermined or controlled or vulnerable in any way. Instead she was grateful, and quite touched.

"I thought you might be hungry" Jack said gently, as he picked up some paperwork before him, which he was about to complete. Phryne lowered her file onto her lap and looked up at him with a warm expression, before leaning forwards and picking up a slice of toast.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied, her tone kind and sincere. "I've never had breakfast in a Police Station before" she added, as she took her first bite of the delicious toast. She hadn't realised she'd been hungry until she'd smelled it.

"That's not quite true, Miss Fisher" Jack countered, taking the lid off his fountain pen as she looked towards him expectantly, "you've taken mine many times." Phryne smiled slightly and took another bite of the toast, which she held at an angle as they spoke.

"You make wonderful toast, Jack" she explained, as she met his gaze once more. "It's almost as delicious as your secret stash of biscuits-"

"Which, clearly, are not quite so secret" Jack interceded, raising his eyebrows at her as he spoke. Phryne looked up at him with bright eyes which shone mischievously, as she finished the toast and reached for the orange juice. As she did so, she pushed her plate towards Jack, offering him her second slice. A gentle smile played on Jack's lips. "I made it for you" he replied kindly. "Both of you" he added. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled nervously in response, before picking up the second slice and nibbling it. "Besides" Jack added, as he reached into his desk drawer and removed a familiar tin box, "I have these" he stated, removing the lid and producing one of the biscuits in question, which he bit into. Phryne lowered the toast from her lips and stared at him.

"That's hardly a decent hiding place, Jack" she informed him. "Anyone would think you weren't even trying."

"There seems little point in doing so" Jack replied lightly, "between you and Hugh, the stash would be plundered within a couple of days, so I may as well make them easy for you to find. Which will hopefully reduce the chances of you both ransacking my office."

"How incredibly forward-thinking of you, Jack" Phryne commended, as she ate the second slice of toast and sipped her orange juice, which had made her feel markedly more awake than she had done previously. As she considered this matter, her thoughts were distracted by Jack, who pushed the tin across the table towards her. A small smile played on her lips, which reminded Jack of a child who had just been given something which had previously been forbidden, and she reached immediately towards the tin. He smiled as he watched her nibble the biscuit victoriously, leaning back in her chair and returning her attention to the file, which was soon littered with crumbs.

After Phryne had eaten her second biscuit, she put the lid back on the tin and moved it slightly away from her, despite finding herself craving a third. As she drew the file she was holding closer to her, her forearm lightly grazed the side of her abdomen, and she felt the firm curve of her swollen stomach. Phryne froze for a moment, holding the file over her stomach for a few seconds, as she stared blankly at the words on the pages before her. After a couple of moments her right hand drifted down the edge of the file, and her fingertips falling from the cover, as she placed her palm tentatively on the side of her stomach. She had noticed that, when changing into her trousers that morning, they had felt noticeably tight, as had a couple of her skirts the week previously. Although the fit was snug, it was not uncomfortable, and her silk blouse drifted over her skin, concealing the modest swell. But as Phryne tentatively moved her fingers, then her palm, across the side of her stomach, she found that the previously small curve felt more pronounced, firmer. Phryne felt a buzz of excitement at this knowledge, and a small smile played on her lips as warmth flooded her body at the realisation; but these feelings were quickly replaced by fear, which quickly overcame her, causing her stomach to tighten with apprehension. Phryne felt panicked for a moment, and she inhaled sharply before removing her hand from her abdomen, clutching the file tightly and trying to focus back on the case.

The next couple of hours passed quite quickly, with Phryne and Jack interviewing the two witnesses, reading over more reports as they came in, and studying the files relating to the eight acts of vandalism to vehicles which had occurred in Carlton over the past few weeks. The officers who had been working the cases in question were advised to pursue the relevant enquiries and see if any links could be established between the Carlton Kings and the murder of Edward Milton. Shortly after seven AM Phryne telephoned Cec and Bert, to find out if they knew anything about the victim, as they were in the same profession and worked in similar parts of town. Neither of them knew the victim personally, but said they would make enquiries with other cabbies and locals, and would report to Phryne in due course.

Shortly after eight o'clock Phryne and Jack left the station and drove to Abbotsford, travelling to the home of Jasper and Meredith Milton, the brother and sister-in-law of the victim. They pulled up outside the modest house and walked slowly up the porch and towards the front door, which Jack knocked upon gently, removing his hat as he did so. Phryne inhaled deeply and stared at the door, her eyes widening as it was opened.

In front of her was a man identical to the late Edward Milton; his hair, his eyes, his body, everything was the same. Phryne knew they were twins, but even so, the similarities were incredibly striking; he was even wearing a dark brown suit, not completely dissimilar to the one his brother had worn when he had died. As she looked upon Jasper Milton she found herself having flashbacks of his brother, his limp body, pale skin and bulging eyes, and the significant amount of blood which stained his clothing. The sound of Jack's voice drew her from her thoughts, and she nodded as she recognised her name, as he introduced her to Mr Milton, who nodded politely towards her.

"Would you mind if we come inside?" Jack asked, finishing what he had already began to say, none of which Phryne had heard.

"Of course" said the man gently, "please" he added, gesturing for them to enter. Phryne and Jack both thanked him as they were led into the house.

Phryne and Jack were led through the quaint, tidy little house and into the modest living room, where a woman in her early thirties with curly blonde hair and green eyes was sitting sipping a cup of tea. She was wearing an apricot dress made of art silk, which complemented her skin perfectly, and matched the white lace gloves she wore. The pretty young woman looked up at the guests with curious and intelligent eyes.

"Good morning" she said, some confusion in her tone as she rose to greet the unfamiliar faces. She turned towards Jasper for an introduction.

"Darling, this is Detective Inspector Robinson and the Honourable Phryne Robinson, Lady Detective" he said, holding Phryne's card in his hand as he spoke, his voice low and his tone nervous. "They would like to speak to us both about an urgent matter" he said.

"I'm Meredith Milton" she said slowly, offering her hand to Jack and then to Phryne, before taking a step back and indicating towards the armchairs opposite her. "Please" she said, gesturing towards them, as she walked back to her own seat and sat opposite them. Jasper walked slowly across the room and sat beside her, sitting up straight in his seat and staring from Phryne to Jack.

"Mr and Mrs Milton, I'm afraid we have some bad news" Jack began, his voice low and soothing, as he detailed the nature of their visit.

Phryne watched both Mr and Mrs Milton as Jack informed them of the death of Edward and the circumstances surrounding the event. Jasper Milton sat bold upright, his breathing fast, his eyes wide, his jaw set, as he listened to Jack in silence. Upon his face was almost the exact same look of shock and terror that Phryne had witnessed on the victim just a couple of hours before. Jasper Milton sat completely still as the information was conveyed to him, scarcely blinking or registering any signs of having understood what was being said. He didn't even react when his wife put her hand over his and held it tightly, offering him words of consolation and condolence. He simply sat there, stupefied, staring at Jack as he explained everything to him gently and with great care. The only movement Phryne detected from him at all, aside from the rising and falling of his chest, was the fact that he was moving his wedding ring around his finger with his thumb in a constant and repetitive action which Phryne suspected he found soothing. She found her thumb travelling towards her ring as she watched him, pushing the ring around her finger beneath her glove. When she realised what she was doing she stilled her movements almost instantly, remedying it by clasping her hands in her lap. She turned her attention back towards him and watched him repeating the motion, her eyes drifting from his left hand to his right, which had some light grazing across the knuckles, which she noted.

Mrs Milton, upon hearing the news, had leaned forward, her eyes wide and her mouth agape, as she looked from Phryne to Jack and began asking a series of questions. Were they sure? What had happened? When had it happened? Had anyone seen anything? Did they know who'd want to hurt him? And many other questions similar to those which Jack and Phryne had encountered from relatives and loved ones in such circumstances. They answered them all to the best of their ability, assuring the Miltons that the investigation was ongoing and that they would find out what happened. Jasper squeezed his wife's hand and nodded in response.

"Did he suffer?" he asked, his voice slightly choked. Phryne thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"No" Jack responded immediately in his low and soothing voice. "The nature of his injuries means that he would have died very quickly" he explained. "He would have felt little to no pain" he assured him. Phryne sat perfectly still and her expression did not alter as she listened to Jack lie to the victim's family. She had seen the wounds, which had been to his stomach, and had seen the pain in his eyes and upon his face. He had suffered, and his death would not have been quick; but his family did not need to know that. Jasper stared at him for a moment before nodding quickly in response.

"Thank you" he replied quietly, before lowering his eyes from Jack and inhaling deeply. Phryne noticed that he was still fiddling with his wedding ring.

"What happens now?" asked Mrs Milton, whose features were pale and voice was low.

"We will be following all lines of enquiries in order to find out what happened to Edward" Jack replied gently. "A doctor will be performing an autopsy which should assist us in understanding exactly what happened" he continued. "We are also going to be examining evidence from the scene, and will try to identify anyone who might have seen Edward last night" he explained. Jasper nodded automatically in response.

"What evidence?" asked Meredith, whose eyes were glassy and voice slightly cracked. Jack considered the question for a moment.

"We believe we may have discovered the murder weapon" he said gently. Jasper tensed at the words and Meredith closed her eyes, squeezing her hand as she nodded in understanding. A brief silence befell the room.

"Can you think of anyone who may have had a grudge against Edward?" Phryne asked tentatively. Meredith shook her head.

"No" she replied confidently. "Edward was a very kind man, well-liked" she explained. "He stayed out of trouble and kept his head down. He didn't even drink" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"He was" Jasper agreed, his voice slightly choked.

"Do you know the names of any of his friends, people he was close to?" Jack asked gently. Meredith turned towards Jasper, who looked up at Jack with emotional eyes and nodded, before giving him several names and addresses, which Jack wrote down. After a few moments Jack closed his notebook and looked up at the Miltons. "As part of our investigation there are some questions I need to ask, which are purely procedural" Jack explained. Jasper looked up at him and Meredith nodded in understanding. "So I'm required to ask you both where you were last night" he said gently. Jasper swallowed hard and lowered his head and Meredith inhaled deeply.

"We were here, Inspector Robinson, both of us" she replied calmly. "All night."

"We were" said Jasper. "I got home from work at around six thirty, we had dinner, and we stayed inside" he continued, his voice slightly choked. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he replied, before placing his notebook in his pocket and rising from his seat. "We'll keep you both informed of any developments in the investigation" he said gently, before reaching into his pocket and producing one of his cards, which he offered to Mrs Milton. "In the meantime, if there is anything you think could be relevant, or anything you want to ask, please give me a call. At any time." Meredith nodded and accepted the card.

"Thank you, Inspector" she said, before rising stiffly from her seat. "I'll see you out" she added, removing her hand from Jasper's. Phryne, who rose when Jack had, watched as Jasper continued to twirl his wedding ring around his finger, possibly subconsciously, before putting his head in his right hand and leaning down.

"It's alright, Mrs Milton, we'll see ourselves out" Phryne said kindly, earning a grateful smile from the woman before her, who thanked her sincerely, before returning her attentions to Jasper.

Phryne and Jack walked back through the house and towards the front door, each remaining silent, as they listened to the sobs of Jasper Milton, which began almost as soon as they left the room.

"So what do you think of the Miltons?" Phryne asked as she sat in the passenger seat of Jack's car. For the third time that morning.

"It's too early to say" Jack returned. "The brother seemed genuinely distraught, but Mrs Milton was much calmer."

"Both of which are understandable" Phryne returned, "losing a sibling is beyond devastating" she stated quietly, as she stared ahead out of the windscreen. Jack turned towards her. "Mrs Milton was very calm though, wasn't she? Remarkably composed."

"She was" Jack responded. "She'll take care of him."

"I know" Phryne replied gently, a small smile playing on her lips. "Back to the station?" she asked, as she leaned against her seat.

"You read my mind, Miss Fisher" Jack responded, as he started the engine and drove them back towards City South Police Station.

Jack and Phryne returned to the station and spent several hours interviewing the friends and associates of the late Edward Milton, whose name had been provided to them by his brother. The testimony of each person was strikingly similar; Edward was a kind, friendly, hard-working man who was popular and very well liked. He didn't drink, smoke or frequent establishments of ill repute (to their knowledge, at least); though two of the friends did say that they believed he had a lady friend, but were unable to provide any details which could help to identify her. No one knew why anyone would have reason to attack him, or bear a grudge. The only thing that could be relevant in this regard was information provided to them by Jonny Sands, a fellow cabbie, who said that he caught a young man trying to break the window of a parked car in Carlton three nights ago, just two streets away from where he was murdered. He stopped him from doing so and was pushed hard in the chest for his troubles, causing him to stagger back. The young man rose a fist to attack him but Edward was quicker, punching him hard in the face and advising him to leave. The young man, who appeared shocked, swore that the matter 'wasn't over', before disappearing into the night. According to Sands, Edward was unmoved by the threat, and went about his business like nothing had happened. Jack and Phryne obtained a description of the man, which Phryne immediately relayed to Bert, who recognised him as Andrew 'Fists' Finchley, native to Carlton and one of the gang's newest recruits. There was a rumour he'd been in a fight with a cabbie but they didn't know who. Phryne relayed the information to Jack, who sent two of his officers to find him.

At half-past one Jack and Phryne returned to his office, where they were greeted by Hugh, who passed on several messages to Jack and one to Phryne. Cec and Bert had called and provided a list of names of associates of the deceased, as well as information that he was believed to have had a girlfriend, was involved in a fight with 'some young wannabe gang member with more spots than brains' a few nights ago, and never drank after work with the boys (the latter of which Bert seemed to have found to be the most prudent piece of information). After contacting the men in question and speaking with four of them, Phryne and Jack went into the inspector's office and began to go over the crime scene photographs and discuss it in relation to the witness statements they had obtained during the morning. Phryne was perched on the edge of Jack's desk and Jack was standing beside her, as they discussed the photographs in question, and tried to build a picture of what had happened. As Phryne considered the photos she found herself experiencing a persistent, niggling feeling that something wasn't right, that it didn't add up, and it troubled her greatly. It was only when one of the constables brought in the bags of evidence that had been gathered at the scene that she realised what it was.

"The cigarettes" she said suddenly, causing Jack to turn towards her.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Edward Milton had a packet of cigarettes in his pocket" she said, finding the relevant evidence bag and removing the item in question, "but three of the men we spoke to all agreed that he didn't smoke." Jack considered the cigarette packet and lifted his shoulders.

"Maybe they were for customers" he offered. "Or perhaps his lady friend smoked."

"Mm" Phryne hummed, as she turned the packet over in her hands. "Perhaps."

"We'll search his apartment later this afternoon" Jack stated, "it might throw some light on the identity on her identity" Phryne looked up at him with an animated expression, just as there was a knock at the door, which Jack responded to, calling for the person to enter.

"No time like the present" Phryne said, her eyes alight. Jack met her gaze and suppressed a small smile, as Hugh walked towards them with a file in his hand.

"Patience, Miss Fisher" Jack replied. Phryne sighed lightly and returned her attention to the photographs. "Collins?" Jack said, as Hugh approached his desk.

"The autopsy report on Mr Milton has just come in, Sir" he stated, handing Jack the file. Phryne sat up straight on the desk and Jack thanked Hugh as he quickly accepted the file, taking it before she had a chance to reach for it. He rose an eyebrow at her and held the file close.

"Did you run the checks on the victim and witnesses?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Sir" said Hugh, opening his notebook and scanning its content briefly. "Edward Milton has no criminal record, nor does the publican. The homeless gentleman, Mr Giles, has a few arrests for petty theft and drunk and disorderly" he added, before looking up. "The victim's brother, Jasper Milton, also has several arrests for drunk and disorderly and affray, and was charged on the last occasion in January of this year" he explained. Jack nodded and Phryne's eyes widened.

"That's odd" she replied. "Mr Milton didn't strike me as a heavy drinker" she added. "Though we were only with him for about ten minutes" she conceded. Despite this, she found it difficult to picture the nervous man as a drunk and prone to violence. Though she suspected that many people who saw her father when he was sober would have said the same.

"Were any of the offences domestic?" Jack asked. Hugh shook his head.

"No, Sir" he replied.

"That just means that none were reported, not that they didn't occur" Phryne returned. "But I still don't see it" she said, frowning with confusion.

"We'll look into it further" Jack assured her, before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a banknote. "Collins, would you go to the bakery and buy a selection of pies for everyone at the station?" he asked, handing Hugh the money, "we've been up since dawn and I'm sure the other constables are hungry." Hugh accepted the money and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir" he replied, before walking out of the office and closing the door behind him. Phryne looked up at Jack with a warm expression.

"That was very considerate of you, Jack" she said gently, as he turned his attention from the report and met her gaze. "Though something tells me this isn't the first time you've made such a gesture."

"It's not a problem" he replied modestly, as he returned his attention to the file and scanned it, reading sections aloud as Phryne leaned keenly forward. "Victim died from exsanguination as a result of three stab wounds to the abdomen" he read, "due to the nature of the injuries he would have bled out quite quickly" he continued. Phryne nodded and listened attentively as Jack continued to read. "The upward angle of the stab wounds suggests he was killed by someone shorter than him" he stated.

"Mr Milton was, what, five-nine? Five-ten?" Phryne asked.

"Five-ten" Jack read from the file. Phryne leaned back and nodded.

"And how tall is Mr Finchley?" she asked. Jack reached for the man's Police record, which was beside him, and quickly scanned the contents.

"Five-six" he replied, closing the file as he looked up at Phryne. "Mr Finchley is certainly a person of interest" he stated, "I'm confident my men will find him."

"I don't doubt it" Phryne replied. "Is there anything else of interest in the report?" she asked, as Jack scanned the pages quickly.

"Defensive wounds to both hands" he stated. "Deep lacerations to the palms of both hands, as well as the wrists, which are consistent with attempts made to block the knife" he continued. Phryne nodded. "No other injuries of note."

Phryne and Jack read through the report and considered the accompanying photographs for several minutes, until another knock at the door caused them both to turn around.

"Come in, Collins" Jack called, as the door was opened and the constable entered with a small box filled with paper bags, which emanated delicious scents of vegetables, cooked meats and pastry. Phryne turned towards it instinctively and her mouth watered. Jack smiled gently.

Hugh walked towards the desk and held the box out, as Phryne turned to the side and looked inside, her eyes drifting hungrily over the contents.

"Miss Fisher?" Jack said gently, causing her to turn towards him, as he indicated towards the box with his eyes.

"For me?" she asked.

"Well, not all of them" he replied. "Not unless you're really hungry" he added. Phryne smirked, before turning her attention back towards the box, reaching inside and picking up a white paper bag containing a chicken and vegetable pie. It was warm in her hand and smelled delicious.

Hugh watched as she lowered the paper and looked inside, looking hungrily at the delicious pie, which she drew up above the edge of the paper. There was something very strange about seeing the well-dressed lady detective with one of Mrs Macnulty's famous pies (which were a fir favourite with the officers) and yet, at the same time, it didn't seem so strange at all. Jack reached into the box and removed a steak and kidney pie and turned to face Hugh.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack stated. "Please ensure they're distributed amongst the men". Hugh, who was famished, nodded quickly in agreement and left Jack's office with the box.

Phryne took a bite of the pie, which she had not tried before, and found her entire body warmed by it. The delicate pastry, the soft vegetables, the succulent chicken, it was wonderful. She had to exercise considerable restraint in order to take small bites of the delicious pie, which she held firmly in her hands, littering flakes of pastry upon the crime scene photos, which she brushed off when she had finished. Jack finished his own pie shortly afterwards, and picked up the autopsy report, which he began to read once more. Phryne dropped her empty paper bag into the bin and looked at the autopsy photos once more, before turning towards Jack and watching him as he read.

"Thank you, Jack" she said gently, her tone causing him to look up instantly and lower the file.

"For what?" he asked, confused. As he met her gaze he understood. "It was only a pie."

Phryne smiled gently in response as she looked into his eyes. He was trying to take care of her, and whilst the concept frightened her and made her feel uneasy, she was grateful for it. And she wanted him to know that.

"Thank you" she repeated, her voice low and sincere. Jack looked up at her with a tender expression.

"You're very welcome, Miss Fisher" he replied, watching her for a moment, before closing the file and handing it over to her.

After lunch Jack and Phryne travelled to Mr Milton's apartment in Carlton, conducting a thorough search of the premises with the assistance of a constable, and finding little to assist them in their enquiries. Edward Milton had been a tidy, well-organised minimalist, whose home took a relatively short time to search. The house smelled clean and floral, and a strong smell of smoke indicated that a fire had recently been lit in the old fireplace. Phryne used a poker to examine the ashes but was unable to discern what, if anything, had been burned. The only items uncovered which were of interest was a white lady's scarf with a silver brooch upon it, which was discovered by Jack, who took it immediately to Phryne.

"Art silk, relatively new, off-the-rail" she said, as she examined the garment, "the brooch appears to be antique, though, possibly an heirloom. Someone will be missing it" she commented, as she folded the scarf neatly, causing a waft of cheap, floral perfume to drift up towards her. "Where did you find it?" she asked.

"Down the side of the sofa" Jack responded, as he held an evidence bag out for Phryne to put the garment into. Phryne smirked.

"And, uh" she began innocently, "what made you think to search down the side of the sofa, Inspector?" she asked.

"Experience, Miss Fisher" Jack replied. Phryne smiled and he instantly realised his mistake, looking up at her with a calm expression. "As a Police officer."

"Of course" Phryne replied, as she released her hold on the scarf and allowed it to fall into the bag. Jack rose an eyebrow at Phryne before turning around and calling for the constable, who he gave the bag to, as Phryne watched him with amusement.

"Are you ready, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked, as he turned back towards her.

"Always, Jack" she replied, as she walked into step beside him and they left the building.

When Phryne and Jack returned to the station they were informed by Hugh that Andrew 'Fists' Finchley had been found by two of the patrolling officers, and was currently enjoying the hospitality of one of the interview rooms. Phryne and Jack headed into the room immediately.

After interviewing the delightful wannabe gang member for almost an hour, Phryne and Jack had discovered precious little, apart from the fact that the spotty, dark haired, ashen young man was unlikely to become the next Al Capone. The young man was arrogant and unintelligent and became angry very quickly, and displayed a strong hatred of the Police, which Jack had expected. Phryne, who watched his unsuccessful attempts to rile Jack, placated the young man, managing to calm him enough to answer some of her questions. Although he became defensive and angry with her, his manner was more controlled than it was with Jack, and she was resolute and confident during the interview. Her unshakeable nature and the fact that she didn't even flinch when he leaned across the table towards her and uttered obscenities unnerved the young man, who half-answered some of her questions before sitting cross-armed and defiant, glaring at her and refusing to speak. Phryne stared back at him, her gaze unwavering, until he scoffed and looked away. After providing himself with an alibi which was verified by two independent sources (the owner of a local pub and a regular customer who had been with the man at the pub in Collingwood until after 12am), they were forced to let the young man leave. Though neither of them doubted that they would be seeing him soon.

"Well, that was a dead end" Phryne sighed, as she sat up in the uncomfortable wooden seat, which made her back ache. "Really, Jack, couldn't you get more uncomfortable furniture" she asked. "Five more minutes in this chair and I would've confessed to the murder" she said drily, as she rose from her seat and stretched.

"Then why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" Jack said gently, as he walked towards her. "I'd hate to have to arrest you" he replied drily, "again" he added, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'd like to see you try" Phryne teased, smiling seductively as she walked past him and out of the room.

Jack and Phryne left the room and headed into his office, where they considered the files and evidence relating to the case, and tried to understand what had happened the night before. After a couple of hours Jack glanced at the clock and found that it was already half-past eight and Phryne, who had moved from Jack's desk and curled up in his seat with a file and some photographs an hour ago, was battling to stay awake. He closed the file he was reading and tidied the photos on his desk, before stacking the items and holding them together.

"Phryne" he said gently, causing her to look up towards him. "It's getting late. Why don't we go home and continue this tomorrow?" he asked. "There's little more we can do tonight."

Phryne was about to protest, but the combination of her awareness of her exhaustion, her increasing hunger and the tender expression in Jack's eyes convinced her otherwise.

"Alright" she said tiredly, closing the file and rising from her seat, as she followed Jack out of the station and towards the car.

Phryne and Jack had dinner at nine o'clock, before retiring to the parlour where they continued to discuss the case, before moving onto the subject of Aunt Prudence's party, which was due to happen the next day. Jane had an exam on Monday and so was unable to attend, which she had been extremely apologetic over, but Phryne had warmly assured her that it was fine, even joking with her that she had a 'lucky escape'.

"The party is due to begin at seven" Phryne stated. "Aunt P is very particular about punctuality."

"A trait that you seemed to have missed out on" Jack joked, causing Phryne to turn towards him with an amused expression. "It's going to be fine" he assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding, before stifling a yawn.

"I think I'll have an early night" she said quietly, much to Jack's surprise, as she rose from the armchair she was sat in. "With this investigation and my aunt's party, I'll need as much sleep as I can get."

"I quite agree" Jack said, as he rose too and stood beside her. He met her gaze and stared into her tired eyes, detecting the apprehension beneath. "Don't worry Cinderella" he said lightly, "you shall go to the ball." Phryne chuckled in response and shook her head.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked, her eyes drifting over the gentle but weary expression on Jack's face.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked warmly. Phryne smiled.

"Always, Inspector" she replied, running her hand down his chest and looking up at him with gentle eyes, before leading him up the stairs.

Phryne slept soundly that night, falling asleep moments after her head hit the pillow, and not waking until shortly before eight o'clock the next morning, when Jack was dressing for the day.

"Jack?" she said tiredly, prompting the inspector to abandon his tie and walk towards her as she pushed herself up on the bed and glanced at her watch. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"You were fast asleep, Phryne. You clearly needed to rest" he replied gently. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I assure you, I was not intending on solving the murder without you" he replied lightly. Phryne hummed in response.

"Give me ten minutes?" she asked as she pushed the covers aside.

"Of course" he replied, rising from the bed and watching her as she made her way tiredly towards the bathroom. "I'll be downstairs."

Ten minutes later Phryne arrived downstairs, dressed in white trousers and a blouse with a long cream cardigan. She walked into the dining room and found Jack and Mr Butler discussing something in the newspaper, which they stopped for a few moments as they greeted her. Phryne wished them god morning warmly in response, before picking up a piece of toast from the table and buttering it lightly as she flicked through the broadsheet beside her. News of Mr Milton's murder had made the morning news, as had the information that there was currently no suspect, no arrests had been made, and the Police enquiries were still ongoing. She and Jack each earned a mention which, of course, necessitated a paragraph on their recent marriage. Phryne was slightly frustrated to realise that the paragraph on the life of the victim was actually shorter than the one revealing information in relation to the wedding. She scanned the rest of the article quickly and pushed the newspaper aside, just as Jack and Mr Butler finished their conversation and turned towards her.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything, Miss?" Mr Butler asked politely. Phryne shook her head and lifted the piece of toast in her hand.

"I have everything I need, thank you Mr B" she responded warmly, before turning her attention towards Jack. "Ready?" she asked. Jack nodded in response, placing the newspaper on the table as he walked towards her.

Phryne and Jack spent the first hour of their morning at the crime scene, going over the car and the nearby area once more. Based on the position of the body, the amount of blood and the evidence in the alley, they were agreed that it was most likely that the victim was attacked in the alley and then either staggered back to his taxi or was carried and dumped in it; whilst it seemed unlikely that he would have been physically able to make his way back from the alley, even if the killer had allowed him to do so, it appeared equally improbable that someone could carry him to the cab and leave him in the front seat, when they could just as easily have left him in the alleyway where, if anything, the chances of discovery were slightly less.

"It doesn't make sense" Phryne declared, as she and Jack stood beside the cab once more. "Why wouldn't the killer just leave his body in the alley?"

"That's assuming he didn't fight off the killer and head back to the taxi" Jack responded. "I know that it is unlikely, but perhaps the victim's fight or flight response provided him with enough energy to rush back towards the taxi, despite the severity of his injuries."

"There's only way we're going to find out" Phryne returned, as she met Jack's eyes. He considered her for a few moments before sighing gently.

"Are you sure you are able to withstand a meeting with Dr Johnson?" Jack asked drily.

"I'll be fine" she said confidently, as she stood beside him and they began to walk with him towards the car. "I think it's Dr Johnson who may not be able to withstand a meeting with me" she said lightly, as Jack turned towards her with a wary expression.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the morgue shortly after ten o'clock, and unfortunately for Phryne, Dr Johnson was indeed working that day. She followed Jack into the mortuary confidently, attempting to ignore the strong scents of decomposition and chloral which she had so long been accustomed to, but which had only proved problematic in recent months. As Dr Johnson turned to find out who was entering his medical lair, he eyes drifted wearily from Jack to Phryne, and his greeting to them both was one which teetered on the border between intolerance and civility, and neither Jack nor Phryne were quite certain on which side it landed. As she walked up to the table where the body of Edward Milton lay, Phryne resolved that she would not allow herself to be sick in front of Dr Johnson; he, of all people, would never let her forget it. But as she stood beside the body and watched the doctor lower the white sheet and reveal the corpse, those malodourous scents afflicted her once more, and she found herself immediately regretting having eaten that morning.

Jack began by asking Dr Johnson to reiterate the contents of the autopsy report, beginning by informing them of the cause of death.

"Mr Milton died as a result of three stab wounds to be abdomen, which caused irreparable damage to his internal organs and caused him to exsanguinate within minutes" he explained.

"Would it have been possible for the victim to move, possibly walk, after he sustained the injuries?" Jack asked. Dr Johnson stared at him for a moment.

"No" he replied confidently. "No, the victim would have been in considerable pain. He might have been able to stagger a few feet but he certainly wouldn't have been in any condition to walk" he said, his tone bordering dangerously close to being insulting. Phryne looked up at Jack as the doctor returned his attention to the corpse, and found him watching the doctor with an unreadable expression.

"And how accurate are you able to be in terms of time of death?" he asked. The doctor sighed.

"Based on lividity and rigor mortis when I first examined the corpse, and following the autopsy itself, I'd say the victim died at between eleven o'clock and midnight the night before last" he replied, his tone low and disinterested. Jack nodded.

"Did the victim have any other injuries apart from the stab wounds to the abdomen and the defensive wounds on his hands?" Phryne asked, as she walked towards the victim's hands and held his left wrist, turning his hand over and examining his palm. There were deep gashes to his palm and wrist, which showed that the victim's hands were slashed at least five times. Phryne winced.

"No, Mrs Robinson, there are not" the doctor responded wearily. Phryne might have issued him with a witty (possibly even cutting) retort, which Jack feared she would, had her attention not been engaged by a tell-tale mark upon one of his fingers.

"What's this?" she said quietly, as she turned the man's hand over, holding his palm against hers and examining his wedding finger, which had a light ring mark around it, which stood out against the man's tan. Phryne found herself subconsciously turning her own ring as she considered it. The mark hadn't been apparent when she had first seen the corpse, as the man's hands had been covered in blood. Jack walked up beside her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Edward Milton wasn't married, was he?" she asked Jack.

"No, he never married" Jack replied, as he looked at the man's hand and caught sight of the mark which caught Phryne's attention. As he spoke, she found herself turning her own wedding ring around her finger, a motion which caused her to remember an event from the day before. She quickly walked around to the other side of the table and picked up his right hand, noting a yellow stain upon the skin between his forefinger and middle-finger, which was indicative of smoking. Her eyes widened.

"Dr Johnson, do you have Edward Milton's medical records?" she asked.

"Of course" he replied, staring at her. Phryne stared back.

"Might I see them?" she asked. The doctor did not respond immediately, but considered her for a moment before turning on the spot, leafing through a stack of files and handing it to her. "Thank you" she said politely, taking the file from him and beginning to flick through it. Jack walked towards Phryne and watched her intently as she did so. She was silent for just over a minute as she perused the information, before she placed her finger on a spot on the page. "According to these records, Edward Milton was involved in a biking accident when he was twelve, resulting in a small scar beneath his chin" she stated, before looking back towards Dr Johnson. "Did you see such a mark?" she asked.

"No" The doctor said, his tone becoming increasingly more irritated. Phryne closed the file and stared at him.

"Did you check, Dr Johnson?" asked Jack, attempting to diffuse what might well turn into a fairly heated discussion.

"No, I did not" he replied simply.

"Why?" Phryne asked. The doctor turned towards her, appearing angry and insulted.

"Because I was rather more preoccupied with the fatal stab wounds to his abdomen than the remnants of a minor childhood injury!" he returned with annoyance.

"That's enough, Doctor" Jack said sternly, staring hard at the man before him. Phryne ignored the remark and walked towards the victim's head, which also placed her in dangerous proximity to Dr Johnson. She looked at the man's neck and sighed lightly, her lips slightly parted, as she titled his head back to reveal pale, scarless skin.

"There is no scar" she declared, staring at the doctor, and handing him back the medical records in anticipation of his next demand. The doctor took it from her more civilly than she thought him capable and scanned the relevant section.

"Perhaps it healed" he mumbled to himself, before reading the notes and then turning back towards the corpse. "No" he added quietly. "It was quite a nasty accident, and there would certainly be signs of…" his voice trailed off and he paled, before closing the file. "I don't understand" he said hesitantly.

"I think I'm beginning to" stated Phryne, as she turned towards Jack. "The smoker's stain on his fingers, the signs of a recently worn wedding ring, the passport being found with the body, it all makes sense" she said, as Jack nodded in understanding, as he too arrived at the same conclusion that Phryne had. "It would even explain the inconsistencies in the timeline, and why the victim was moved" she declared. Dr Johnson looked at them both nervously and, for the first time ever, dared not interrupt. For about a minute, at least.

"What's going on, Inspector?" he asked, his voice low and hollow. Jack turned towards him.

"This man is not Edward Milton" Jack declared. The doctor frowned in confusion.

"Why, of course he is!" the doctor protested, regaining some of his infuriating arrogance for a moment. "If he's not Edward Milton, then who is he?" he asked challengingly. Jack sighed and turned towards him.

"Edward Milton had an identical twin brother, named Jasper" Jack explained, watching the doctor pale before him once more.

"Which is something else you would have known had you bothered to read his medical records" Phryne said quietly, before turning her attention towards Jack. "Come on, Jack" she said quietly. "I think an urgent visit to the Miltons is in order." Jack nodded in agreement, before flashing Dr Johnson a withering stare, and following Phryne out of the mortuary, leaving a very confused and slightly fearful mortician in their wake.

Half an hour later, Jack, Phryne and three constables arrested Mr Milton at the factory, whilst Hugh and two other officers took Mrs Milton into custody after arresting her in the department store in which she worked. They were both taken to City South Police Station and placed in separate interview rooms, with constables standing outside as Jack and Phryne walked through the station and towards the first room, where Mr Milton sat, his body tense, his eyes bloodshot, his manner nervous. His hands were cuffed before him, but he was still fiddling with the wedding ring. Phryne watched him closely as she approached him. Her eyes drifted from his hands to his face, and as he looked up and met her gaze she caught a faint glimpse of the scar beneath his chin. She felt excitement deep in the pit of her stomach at this confirmation that she was correct. She sat down opposite him and removed her gloves, clasping her hands together on the table as Jack sat down beside her.

"Mr Milton" Phryne began, the sound of her voice causing him to look towards her with his nervous red eyes. He was pale and shaking, and she'd wager he hadn't slept or shaven since they'd first met. "Or do you prefer Edward?"

At the sound of his real name Edward Milton broke down completely. His eyes filled with tears and he let out a low cry, before leaning forward and trembling, as his whole body was racked with sobs. Phryne and Jack watched him for a few moments in silence, letting the man grieve the loss of his brother and the revelation of his lie. After just under a minute he stopped sobbing and sat up stiffly, staring from Phryne to Jack with red eyes, before focusing his attention upon the lady detective.

"How did you know?" he asked, his voice low and slightly choked.

"It wasn't immediately obvious" Phryne replied gently, "it was a combination of factors that revealed the truth" she explained. Edward Milton looked up at her expectantly. "The first one being your wedding ring" she explained, watching as Edward cleared his throat and inhaled deeply, before removing the ring and casting it onto the table, as though it had burned him. He rose his eyes to meet Phryne's gaze and she lifted her left hand slightly off the table, turning her own wedding ring around her finger as she did so. "You were twirling it around your finger when we first met" she continued, her voice low and quiet. "At first I thought it was a nervous habit" she explained. "Until I saw the tan line on the body's wedding finger, which indicated that he had worn a wedding ring for some time" she added, watching as Edward Milton nodded slowly and put his head in his hand, "But Edward never married, so the tan line made no sense" she added. "Unless the body was not Edward" she continued. "And then I remembered the fact that I, too, have been turning my own wedding ring around upon my finger over the past few days" she stated. "I hadn't even realised I was doing it at first" she said meditatively, as she turned it over once more. "But when I saw the tan line on your brother's finger I realised it was not a nervous habit that caused you to turn the ring over upon your finger, but unfamiliarity" she stated. "Like me, you aren't used to wearing a wedding ring." Edward Milton nodded in response.

"You're right, I'm not" he replied hoarsely. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Then there was the cigarette packet we found with the body" she stated. "There were three and a half cigarettes remaining in the packet, despite the fact that several people who knew the real Edward Milton were most insistent that he did not smoke" she added. "At first we considered the possibility that they were kept for customers or for a lady friend, but the fact that there was half a cigarette in the packet is more indicative of personal use than social consideration" she stated. Edward swallowed hard and nodded. "When we went to the morgue today to see your brother's body, I noticed the yellow staining to the index and middle fingers of his right hand, which are symptomatic of heavy smoking" she added, "which was not consistent with what we knew about the habits of the real Edward Milton." Edward nodded once more and averted her gaze, clasping his hands tightly before him and breathing heavily. "Would you like a glass of water, Mr Milton?" Phryne asked gently.

"No" he croaked. "No, thank you. I'm alright." Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding.

"We also took a look at the medical records of the real Edward Milton, who was involved in a childhood biking accident, which resulted in a scar beneath his chin" she explained. "The body in the morgue had no such scar, but I can see that you do" she said. "There is also the matter of the slight grazing to your knuckles" she stated, indicating towards his hand. "Edward Milton was involved in an altercation a few nights ago, when he tried to prevent a thoroughly unpleasant young man from vandalising a vehicle" she stated. "The marks to your knuckle are consistent with giving him a well-deserved punch" she said, watching as the man rubbed his knuckles subconsciously and swallowed hard. "And then there was the fact that the passport of Edward Milton was found with the victim" she stated. "Why would a taxi driver be in the habit of carrying his passport around?" she asked. "That was a question which had puzzled me for quite some time yesterday" she added, "but it made complete sense this morning" she continued. "You wanted to ensure that everyone believed that the man found yesterday morning was you" she said. "That's why you moved the body out of the alley and into the cab, isn't it?" she asked. "You wanted to make absolutely sure that the authorities believed the body was yours" she added. Edward's lip trembled and he nodded, before breaking down once more.

"It was an accident" he choked, placing a trembling hand in front of his mouth. "I swear to you, I didn't mean to kill him."

"The victim was stabbed three times in the abdomen" Jack stated. "And he had multiple defensive wounds to his hands" he said, watching as Edward stared at him with wide eyes. "His death was not an accident, Mr Milton. The person who attacked him wanted to make absolutely certain he was dead."

"No" he returned, shaking his head. "No, that's not true. I didn't."

"I know" Phryne said gently. "Because you didn't kill him." Edward looked up at her with wide eyes, and his breath caught in his throat.

"Yes I did" he returned.

"No, you didn't" she replied quietly. Edward sat up straight in his chair and stared at his hands as he spoke.

"I… I went to meet him the night before last. We had an argument, it got heated, and I stabbed him with a broken bottle" he said. "I lost my temper, I didn't mean to" he explained, as Jack and Phryne watched him closely. "I put him in the taxi so people would think it was me, I just… I panicked, I didn't know what to do."

"Oh I don't doubt that you panicked, Mr Milton" Phryne returned. "But you didn't murder your brother" Phryne stated confidently, watching as the man looked into her eyes. "Meredith did" she said evenly. Edward immediately lowered his eyes from hers and shook his head. "You're lovers, aren't you?" she continued.

"No" he replied.

"Yes, she did" Phryne said gently. "The angle of the stab wounds suggests that the killer is around 5'6"" Phryne stated, "you are four inches taller, but Meredith is about that height" she added. "She called you, didn't she, from the phone box down the street?" she asked. "I'd imagine she told you a similar story to the one you just told us. That she and her husband argued, there was a fight, a struggle, and she stabbed him, in what she described as self defence?" she stated. "Perhaps she said he threatened her, or he started the fight?" she offered. "Your brother had been arrested and charged for alcohol and violence related matters before, perhaps she told you he was drunk?" Edward swallowed hard.

"He was" he said.

"No, he wasn't" Jack returned, opening a file in his hands and putting it down before him. "The autopsy shows there was no alcohol in his system at the time of his death." Edward stared at the paper before him, and looked confused.

"No, it… no, that's not right" he protested.

"That's science" Jack returned. Edward looked desperately from Jack to Phryne.

"I don't understand" he said quietly. Phryne inhaled deeply and looked into his eyes. Not for the first time that morning, she felt a strong wave of sympathy for the man.

"Your brother was killed with a kitchen knife" Phryne explained, watching as confusion drifted across his face. "Kitchen knives are not something one would typically find on the streets, unlike broken bottles" she added. "Is that what Meredith told you she used?" she asked. Edward swallowed hard and stared at her, but did not respond. "She threw the knife in a nearby bin, which I'd imagine she did before she called you. Wiping her hands on some newspaper before calling you" she explained. "Your passport was found with the body, Edward" she said quietly. "Why would Meredith be carrying that around, if she had not intended to kill her husband, and manipulate you into helping her to cover it up?" she asked. Edward paled, put his trembling fingers to his lip and shook his head.

"No" he said quietly. "N...no. No, she wouldn't" he said weakly.

"But she did" Jack said quietly. "Meredith attacked Jasper, as she had always intended to. She killed him at around eleven, when a local publican reported hearing shouting. She then called you from a nearby phone box, sounding panicked and afraid, and you drove over in your taxi, arriving at half-past eleven" he said evenly.

"She appeared distraught, didn't she? Desperate" Phryne stated. "She told you it was self-defence but no one would believe her, and that she'd certainly face the gallows" she added. "And you couldn't let that happen" she continued. "And she was counting on it." Edward inhaled deeply and stared at Phryne with eyes filled with tears. "She begged you to help her, didn't she?" she asked. Edward stared at Phryne for a few moments as she spoke. "We know it was Meredith, Edward, and we can prove it" she said gently. "You lied to you. She manipulated you into helping to cover up a violent, premeditated crime which she passed off as an act of self-defence" she continued. "And I can guarantee that when we talk to her about it, she'll tell us that it was all your idea." Edward stared at Phryne for a few minutes, panic crossing his face as realisation finally dawned upon him. He swallowed hard and put his head in his hands, as the weight of what he had done and the extent of her betrayal overwhelmed him completely. After a few minutes, he began to speak, and he recounted the night before to Phryne and Jack, who listened attentively.

At twelve o'clock Jack and Phryne left the interview room, closing the door behind them and exchanging a look, as Constable Collins walked towards them. They exchanged a few words with Hugh, who handed them a brown evidence bag and provided them with some information, confirming what they already knew.

"Excellent, thank you Collins" Jack stated. "Take Mr Edward Milton to the cells, will you?" he asked, earning a nod from his constable. "He's been charged with being an Accessory to Murder and Perverting the Course of Justice."

"Yes, Sir" said Collins, as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

Phryne and Jack then walked towards the second interview room, with Jack holding the door open for Phryne, before following her inside. Meredith Milton looked up at them both with a confused expression, her piercing blue eyes scanning them both as they entered, and watching them closely as they sat down. As soon as Phryne caught sight of that confident, self-assured look on Meredith's face she knew that she would not confess to her crimes as easily or as willingly as Edward had to his; Edward's admissions were due to his guilt over his involvement in the offences, and the pain of the betrayal of a woman he thought loved him, and who he had loved in return. Meredith's conduct, and the central role she played in the terrible crime, showed that she was a cold, calculated and intelligent woman, who would not simply confess when presented with the evidence; she would deny it, she would lie, she would claim ignorance and she would pass the blame. Which, as Phryne and Jack both suspected, is precisely what she did.

For almost an hour, Meredith Milton denied all accusations put to her, putting on a performance of such strength that it warranted a place on the stage. Jack and Phryne explained to her what had been said by Edward, which she initially did not believe, before eventually accusing him of lying, 'if he did in fact say what you are claiming he said'. With each denial and each lie Phryne found herself reminded more and more of Lady Macbeth, who this beautiful young woman was playing so well. She was a modern incarnation of the eponymous female villain of one of Shakespeare's most famous plays, who was intelligent and calculated and whose desire for self-preservation was unrivalled. But there was one significant difference between the two women: Meredith Milton displayed no signs of madness. Her cruel and murderous acts had not prompted the downfall of her person and the deterioration of her mental well-being; on the contrary, they had strengthened it.

When confronted with the fact that the man she was living with was not her husband but her brother, Edward, Meredith feigned ignorance, and put on an award-worthy impression of a shocked and horrified wronged woman, who had just found out that she had been made a widow. She claimed to have had no knowledge of the fact. She claimed not to have been in Carlton the night before last, not to have had anything to do with her husband's death, and not to have any knowledge of the person or persons responsible for his death. She remained apparently unbreakable until, after just over an hour, Hugh brought in the signed statement of the real Edward Milton, which she read carefully, before Phryne posed a question which she could not answer.

"When we first met you, Meredith, you told us that you were with your husband all night on the day of the murder" Phryne explained. "But that can't be true, can it?" she stated. Meredith stared at her.

"I don't know what you mean" she said slowly. But the look in her eyes made it clear that she did.

"Edward has confessed to his involvement in the murder" Phryne said firmly. "As we've already told you, he admitted to receiving a call from you the night before last, driving to Carlton, and helping you to make the murder of your husband appear to be the murder of your brother-in-law" Phryne stated. "Why would he say that if it wasn't true?" Meredith faltered for a moment.

"I don't know" she returned, pushing the statement forward. "Perhaps he is mad" she offered. "Or maybe he killed his brother and is trying to blame me for it."

"You said you didn't believe he was involved at all" Jack countered. Meredith turned towards him.

"I hoped he wasn't" she said quietly. "Perhaps I was wrong." Phryne stared at Meredith for a moment, before drawing the statement towards her.

"According to the coroner, the angle of the stab wounds suggests that the killer was around five foot six inches in height" Phryne stated. "Edward is several inches taller" she added. "How tall are you, Mrs Milton?" she asked. Meredith shrugged. "Five-five, according to the measurements taken when you were photographed a short while ago."

"I didn't do it" she said. "Perhaps Edward had an accomplice." With great restraint, Phryne managed not to scoff.

"If he was involved, which you now claim to be a possibility, that means he was in Carlton on the evening of the murder" Phryne stated, meeting the woman's icy gaze as she spoke. "So where were you?"

"I was at home" she replied.

"Can anyone corroborate that?" Jack asked.

"Apparently not" Meredith responded, her eyes darkening.

Phryne felt a chill run down her spine, and she found herself placing her hand protectively over her abdomen, a motion hidden from the other people in the room as she was sat so close to the table. Phryne's hand remained upon her abdomen for a couple of seconds, before she slowly removed it, and clasped her hands before her on the table.

"So what you're saying is that you have no alibi for the night of the murder?" Jack asked. Meredith stared at him coldly.

"No" she replied. Phryne inhaled deeply and stared at her with confidence.

"You're very calm for someone in your position" Phryne remarked. Meredith turned towards her angrily.

"My position?" she asked, aghast. "Just what evidence do you have against me?" she demanded.

"You mean apart from the statement of your brother-in-law?" Phryne returned. "Who, after learning of your lies and manipulation, has provided us with a very credible statement?" she continued, "A statement which, I assure you, a jury will find most compelling." Meredith scoffed and glared at the page.

"It's nonsense" she said arrogantly. "It's all lies."

"It corroborates the evidence" Jack remarked.

"What evidence?" she asked, her voice dropping, and becoming almost icy. Phryne stared at her.

"It supports the witness testimony in relation to the timeline, the injuries of the victim, the reason for moving the body-" Jack stated.

"And the injury to your hand" Phryne remarked. Meredith blinked and turned towards her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her tone dangerously low. Phryne's eyes drifted from her face to her hands.

"You were wearing a pair of white lace gloves the first time we met" she explained. "I thought nothing of it, especially as they matched your dress so well, but now" she remarked, "now they do not appear to match, and I can't help but think there is a more practical reason for you wearing them than as a mere fashion accessory" she stated. Meredith swallowed hard. "Take off your gloves."

"No" she replied immediately. Before she could utter another word Phryne reached across the table and pulled a white glove from her right hand, revealing a deep gash between her thumb and forefinger. Meredith glared at Phryne.

"'Out! Damned spot'" quoted Phryne, her eyes meeting the woman's before her. "That looks painful" she remarked. "On many occasions, when one person stabs another, they end up cutting themselves as you have" she stated. "It's quite distinctive".

"It was a kitchen accident" she returned. Phryne rose an eyebrow.

"Caused by a kitchen knife, presumably?" Phryne asked. Meredith nodded slightly in response. "Perhaps one like this?" she added, as she opened the evidence bag and showed it to Meredith, who paled at the sight of the kitchen knife. "You spent time with Edward in his apartment in Carlton, so you knew that the rubbish in that area is collected on a Thursday morning. You thought this would have been taken along with it" she added. "Fortunately, I was able to acquire it before the garbage men" she stated, placing it upon the table.

"I've never seen that knife before" she stated.

"No?" Phryne asked. "I find that very hard to believe, Mrs Milton."

"Oh?" she returned. "And why's that?" she replied arrogantly. Phryne stared at her.

"Because it has your fingerprints on it" she returned quietly. For the second time in the interview, Meredith paled.

"That's not possible" she said hesitantly. Jack drew the evidence bag towards him.

"You clearly attempted to wipe off the prints, possibly with clothing you have since disposed of" Jack stated. "There were no fingerprints found on the hilt, but there were two at the base of the blade" he stated, "and they are a perfect match for yours, which we took shortly after you arrived at the station". For the first time since the interview began, Meredith Milton looked afraid.

"Shall I tell you what I think happened?" Phryne said, as Meredith shifted slightly in her seat and swallowed hard. "I think you and your husband were in Carlton together the night before last, possibly for dinner or drinks" she began. "The fact that you had a kitchen knife and Edward's passport on you at the time are clear signs of premeditation" she added. "You waited until you were in an area where there would be no witnesses, and you attacked him, stabbing him multiple times in the abdomen. He had extensive defensive injuries to his hands and you yourself are uninjured, with the exception of the cut to your hand" she continued. "You then attempted to wipe the prints from the knife before disposing of it, headed down the street and called Edward" she stated. "You told him that you and Jasper had had an argument, he attacked you, and you defended yourself with a broken bottle which was nearby" she continued "none of which Edward believes, after having been shown the evidence" she added. Meredith stared at her and swallowed hard. "I'd imagine you put on quite a performance for Edward, praying on his knowledge of his brother's previous convictions, and telling him it was an accident, self-defence, you didn't mean to" she continued. "You told him you were afraid you would be sent to the gallows, and you begged him to help you" she stated. "And he did" she added. "Because despite the fact that his own brother was lying dead before him, he loved you and he trusted you" she stated, "and you betrayed that trust in the most unimaginable way" she said, as Meredith looked up at her with a cold, fixed stare.

"You didn't just kill one man that night, you killed two" Jack added. "As you can see from the statement, Mrs Milton, Edward told us everything" he continued. "When he arrived on the scene that night you told him that, whilst out with your husband, you had gotten into an argument after having asked him for a divorce" he stated, "you told him that your husband attacked you and you defended yourself, which resulted in his death" he added. "The fact that your husband's injuries were so extensive, and that he had several defensive wounds, discredit that argument" he stated.

"How long did it take for you to convince Edward to pass his brother's murder off as his own?" Phryne asked, staring at Meredith, who looked up at her with a weary expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Meredith sighed, feigning ignorance.

"You and Edward carried Jasper into the cab that Edward had driven in order to meet you" Jack stated. "You then slipped Edward's passport into his pocket to ensure that the authorities would believe it was he who had been killed, not Jasper" he stated. "You and Edward then returned to his home in Carlton, which was just a few streets away, where you burned your bloodied clothes and changed into fresh ones, which you kept at his apartment following one of your liaisons."

"You then returned to your house in Abbotsford by tram, where you immediately began to pose as husband and wife" Phryne stated, her eyes fixed upon the cold, snake-like ones of the woman opposite her. "How did we do?" she asked. Meredith scoffed, before turning towards Phryne and glaring at her.

"He'll never testify against me" she said coldly. Jack held the signed statement in the air.

"He already has" he stated, as he and Phryne rose from their seats. "Constable" Jack called, prompting Officer Grafton to open the door and walk inside, drawing the prisoner to her feet so she stood opposite Jack and Phryne. "Take her to the cells" he directed. The officer nodded and escorted Meredith from the room, her body tense and rigid, her eyes ablaze. She cast a final glare at Phryne as she was taken from the room which would have proved fatal to a person of a more nervous disposition. Phryne simply stared back at her as she was led from the room. Once she was out of sight, Phryne sighed and sat on the edge of the table.

"What a mess" she commented. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Her story is full of inconsistencies, and the evidence against her is strong" he assured her. "She won't get away with it." Phryne nodded.

"I know" she returned. Jack, sensing Phryne's troubled mood, leaned on the table beside her.

"You showed remarkable restraint with Dr Johnson this afternoon" he remarked. "I was impressed" he added, prompting Phryne to turn towards him with a small smile.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Mm" Jack affirmed, nodding as he hummed in response. "I don't think he would have afforded you the same courtesy if your positions were reversed." Phryne considered the point for a minute before nodding.

"No, I don't imagine he would" she returned. "Fortunately, Dr Johnson and I are nothing alike."

"That is indeed fortunate, Miss Fisher" he agreed. "I'm not sure I could cope with having more than one of either of you." Phryne smiled widely in response and suppressed a laugh. "It's just after four, your aunt's party is due to start in a few hours" he stated.

"Yes, it is" Phryne said gently, as she turns towards him. "It feels strange, doesn't it? Thinking of getting dressed up and attending a formal celebration just hours after solving a case like this." Jack considered her words for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, it does" he replied. "But because of your astute observations, you were able to reveal a great deception, solve a vicious murder, and ensure that justice is served" he explained. "You also managed to get one up on Dr Johnson, which I fear he will never recover from" he added, causing Phryne to raise her eyebrows and nod in response. "And that is something that certainly deserves to be celebrated" he added gently. "Why don't you go home and relax for a while before getting ready for tonight?" he suggested gently.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Inspector?" Phryne asked lightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Fisher" he replied honestly. "You are more than welcome to stay and help me to fill out the necessary paperwork-"

"Perhaps a hot bath before this evening's party is in order" Phryne hastily interjected, before pushing herself off the table and turning to face Jack. "Don't be too long, Jack" she said, picking her bag up from the table and turning towards the door. "I'd hate for our carriage to turn back into a pumpkin" she added, smiling at him as she opened the door and headed down the corridor towards the exit. Jack smiled as he listened to the rhythmic tapping of her shoes upon the ground, not moving from the table until the sound disappeared entirely.


	50. Chapter 39 pt 1

Following a brief journey in which she almost adhered to the speed limits, Phryne arrived home shortly after half-past four, and had just closed the door behind her and removed her cloche when her companion came out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Good afternoon, Miss" Dot said warmly. "You left early this morning."

"First time for everything, Dot" Phryne said lightly, offering her a smile, which Dot returned.

"How's the case going, Miss?" Dot asked, as she helped Phryne with her coat and accepted her gloves.

"It's solved" Phryne informed her, as she ran her hand through her hair. Dot stared at her.

"That's a record, Miss, even for you" Dot proclaimed. Phryne turned towards her with a smile.

"It wasn't just me, Dot" she responded. "But it turned out to be a rather perplexing problem" she added, before informing Dot of the case, the investigation, and its conclusion. Dot stared at Phryne with wide eyes and listened attentively, and was so captivated by the tale that when it was over it took her a few moments to realise that Phryne had actually stopped speaking.

"How awful, Miss" she said gently, her characteristic sympathy emanating from her.

"Indeed" Phryne returned, her voice low and quiet, as picked up her bag from the table and held it before her. "How was your day?" she asked gently, wishing for a distraction.

"Less eventful than yours, Miss" Dot replied warmly. "I collected your dress from Madame Fleuri's, it's in your bedroom" she stated. Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled in a way that reminded Dot very much of her nieces when they were given a treat. "It's beautiful, Miss."

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne replied, as her thoughts drifted from the disturbing case to the evening ahead which, she realised, also had significant potential to be a challenge. "I'm going to have a bath before getting ready" Phryne declared, the idea of immersing herself in divinely scented hot water appealing to her immensely. Dot nodded in understanding, knowing that the bath was Miss Phryne's sanctuary.

"I'm just replacing some of Mr Butler's buttons on his dinner jacket, Miss. Is it alright if I come up in a few minutes?" Dot asked gently. Phryne smiled and ran her hand tenderly down her arm.

"Take all the time you need, Dot dear" she replied warmly, before walking past her companion and heading upstairs.

Phryne walked slowly across the corridor and towards her bedroom, closing the door gently behind her as she entered. As soon as she looked up, her eyes befell the beautiful dress hanging up on the door of her wardrobe, and she smiled. Phryne dropped her bag onto the bed and walked towards the gown, which was just as she had hoped it would be. It was a silk gown in deep purple, one of Phryne's favourite colours, with a sweetheart neckline. The dress had an intricately designed lace overlay, and fell to Phryne's knees, a length which even Aunt Prudence couldn't criticise too much. Phryne ran her hands down the sides of the dress and held it to her, spreading out the fabric and admiring the intricacy of the lace design, and reminding herself to tip Madame and her seamstresses generously on her next visit to them. Which, if how snug some of her skirts and trousers were beginning to feel was anything to go by, would be very soon. The realisation startled Phryne from her thoughts and she slowly removed her hands from the gown, before staring up at it once more. Phryne considered the dress for several moments, before placing her hands on the sides of it and gently tugging at the fabric, seeing how far it could stretch. She had attended the final fitting for the gown earlier in the week, so it would fit her now, surely? Phryne dropped the gown and sighed lightly and judged herself to be overreacting, before casting a final glance at the dress and walking into the bathroom, finding herself not quite able to ignore the nervousness which she had been able to keep at bay during the investigation. But now the case was over and her attention was focused upon the party, her concerns and anxieties returned to her once more, and she sought desperately to banish them.

Phryne walked into her bathroom and drew herself a bath, pouring in generous amounts of her favourite chestnut blossom scent, and sitting on the edge of the bath as the hot vapours and familiar fragrance comforted her. After a few minutes the bath was full, and Phryne turned off the taps and rose from the edge of the bath, before walking back into the bedroom, removing her shoes and casting her clothing over a nearby chair. Phryne, who was now dressed only in her underwear, was about to remove her white silk camisole when she saw it.

Since discovering her pregnancy Phryne had worried about becoming visibly pregnant. The idea of her body, which was so in tune and familiar with, changing so significantly and completely against her control terrified her. But as the weeks had passed during her first trimester she had noticed no visible changes to her stomach, which had remained flat and toned, and revealing nothing about her condition. It was almost as though the baby was waiting until Phryne was ready before her body would display any physical signs of her pregnancy. But in the past three weeks or so, Phryne had begun to notice the subtle changes to her abdomen, which caused her to experience both terror and excitement in equal measure. A few weeks ago she had noticed a slight swell to the base of her abdomen which, over time, had developed into a modest but slightly more prominent curve. Despite how tight some of her clothes were beginning to feel around her lower stomach (which she had denied to Dot when asked), the changes to her body were easily concealed with her garments, which she found eased her anxiety somewhat. But over the past few days especially, she had found that the tightness of her clothing was increasing slightly, as was the size of the curve to her abdomen. And as she looked down upon herself now, she noticed that the silk material of her camisole was drifting lightly over the base of her swollen abdomen, highlighting the modest curve which now seemed so prominent to Phryne. A wave of fear overcame her.

Phryne inhaled sharply and lowered her hand to her side, capturing the silk beneath her fingertips and slowly drawing the material across herself, watching as it clung to the base of her abdomen, highlighting her swollen stomach. Phryne's breath caught in her throat as she looked down upon herself, her eyes drifting curiously over her body, which instantly became flushed with a sudden and nervous heat. The swell to her stomach had been small, appearing first at the base of her abdomen, before also reaching her naval, which had occurred in less than a week. But as Phryne looked down upon herself now, she noticed that the curve was slightly more prominent, and instead of ending at the base of her naval actually reached the bottom of her rib cage. Phryne swallowed hard, before placing an unsteady hand curiously against the side of her abdomen and gazing down upon what was a modest but prominent swell to her stomach. To her, at least.

Phryne felt panicked for a moment, and walked across the bedroom and towards her mirror, standing before it and staring nervously at her reflection. Phryne inhaled deeply and stepped forward, placing her right hand nervously upon her abdomen before turning to the side, drawing the silk fabric close and pulling it over her abdomen. Phryne felt a wave of fear overcome her as the silk clung to her stomach, revealing the modest but definite curve. As Phryne stared into the mirror she realised with a start just how much her body was changing; the small swell to the base of her abdomen was becoming more prominent, and the curve which had once ended at the base of her naval now most definitely reached the base of her ribcage. Phryne released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding before drawing her right hand slowly around her stomach, placing it at the base of her abdomen beneath the small curve, before tugging the fabric closer to her once more. The curve was small but definite, and as she held the material tight against herself she realised just how much her body had changed, and it frightened her. Had she been this big before? How long had she looked like this? Why hadn't she noticed it sooner? The questions which raced around Phryne's mind were made more frequent and louder by the rising panic she was experiencing, which made her breathing increase and her eyes widen as she stared at the woman in the reflection, a woman who was changing. Although she was afraid, beneath the fear Phryne felt a strong emotion akin to excitement, which warmed her entire body and caused her heart to race. And it was this emotion that prompted her to do what she did next.

Phryne took a final step closer to the mirror, before lowering her head slightly and looking down upon her stomach, which was highlighted by the white silk which she pulled across herself. Phryne tentatively released her hold upon the material, allowing it to fall over her abdomen, concealing her condition almost completely once more. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath, before placing her fingers on the bottom of the camisole and drawing it up over her stomach, revealing her bare skin. Phryne drew the material slowly up her body, before holding it with her left hand at the base of her ribcage, and staring down. The swell at the base of her abdomen was clear now, unquestionably present, as was the new curve of her stomach. Phryne inhaled sharply and turned to the side, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and considered her changing body closely. Although her condition could still be concealed by clothes, her body was changing, and those changes were becoming more apparent. Phryne had noticed the subtle changes to her body, but had not realised that they were so prevalent. Her condition was obvious now only to her, and perhaps to Jack, but soon it would be apparent to everyone. In that moment she knew that she would not be able to conceal her pregnancy for much longer. Phryne released a slow breath and placed her right hand tentatively on the base of her abdomen, as she considered the uncharacteristic swell of her stomach closely, finding herself captivated and intrigued by the sight. As her fingers travelled across the modest swell to her stomach she was once more reminded of how firm it felt, how strong, and the realisation of this caused her to experience an intense feeling of fear, which slowly melted away as a thought suddenly struck her. Her body was strong, she was strong, and so was the baby. Even in the womb her child was trying make itself be noticed. _No prizes for guessing where this child inherited that from_ , she thought. A small smile played on Phryne's lips, as she moved her hand tentatively up her abdomen, feeling warmth radiate throughout her body beneath her touch, as she continued to explore herself curiously. She was so engaged in her actions that she failed to hear the light knock at the door.

"Miss Phryne?" came Dot's voice, as the door opened and Phryne's companion walked in. Phryne immediately dropped the silk fabric, which fell over her abdomen, and turned on the spot to face Dot.

"Dot" she said, her voice slightly breathless, as she watched Dot's eyes drift towards her abdomen. Phryne felt suddenly nervous and rather embarrassed. "How are Mr Butler's buttons?" she asked. Dot's eyes flickered back up towards her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Dot asked gently, as she closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards her.

Phryne felt increasingly nervous which, combined with her self-consciousness, made her feel as though she were an errant schoolgirl who had been caught doing something forbidden by a teacher. But Dot was not a harsh disciplinarian or someone to be feared; she was her friend, and she was walking towards her with a reassuring look and a warm expression. As Phryne met her gaze she realised instantly that Dot knew what she had been doing. And for some reason, this made her feel vulnerable.

"Of course" Phryne replied gently, her voice recovering somewhat. "I was just getting ready for my bath" she added, placing one hand on her hip as she looked up at her companion with a small smile. "The dress is perfect, Dot, thank you for collecting it for me" she added. Dot considered her for a few moments before nodding and taking a step towards her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Miss Phryne" she said gently, her voice warm and kind. Phryne's breath caught in her throat. Dot knew that she was worried about many aspects of her pregnancy, and didn't doubt that her changing body would be one of them. "Is everything alright?" she asked in that familiar soothing tone. Phryne was about to dismiss her concerns once more, but something in her voice, combined with the fact that she clearly knew what she had been doing, convinced her otherwise, and she found herself responding before she had fully had time to think.

"I was just-" Phryne began, meeting Dot's patient gaze and finding her words escaping her for a moment. She sighed gently, before lowering her gaze to her abdomen. "I didn't realise how much I had-" she continued, her voice low and quiet, her tone tinged with nervousness. She inhaled sharply and looked up to meet Dot's eyes. "I didn't realise how big I am." Dot's expression softened.

"You aren't big, Miss Phryne" she assured her, her eyes drifting down to Phryne's abdomen. "With your camisole you can't even tell that you're expecting" she said gently. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but without it-" she replied, drawing the material up her stomach once more to reveal her bare skin, "it is quite clear" she stated, fear and concern entering her voice once more, as Dot considered Phryne's changing figure curiously; Phryne had been bathing and dressing independently in recent weeks, and so she had not seen her figure as closely as she used to. After several moments of silence Phryne felt nervous once more, and inhaled deeply. "I'm beginning to look like a ripe pear" Phryne declared. Dot suppressed a laugh and looked up at Phryne with a bright, almost excited gaze, which reassured her employer somewhat.

"No you don't, Miss" Dot said gently, her eyes alight. Phryne shrugged her shoulders and considered her stomach once more.

"A _ripening_ pear then, perhaps" she corrected, as she lowered the silk back over her abdomen. Dot watched as Phryne drew the material back over her stomach with slow, deliberate movements and notable gentleness. She smiled.

"I think you look lovely, Miss" she said gently. Phryne looked up and met her gaze.

"Thank you, Dot" she said warmly, finding that her nervousness and embarrassment had reduced markedly. Dot considered her for a moment, before allowing her eyes to drift down to Phryne's stomach. Phryne felt nervous once more.

"You are starting to show though, Miss" Dot said gently, "only you can tell at the moment, though. Your clothes hide your stomach completely" she assured her, as she noticed the flash of panic which passed across Phryne's face, and quickly disappeared. "But I would think that some of your clothes might be starting to feel a little snug?" she offered tentatively. Phryne was about to deny this face once more, before finding herself both unable and uninclined to do so.

"Only a little" she said quietly. "It's nothing, really" she said dismissively.

"Of course it is, Miss" Dot returned, her tone gentle but authoritative. "It's important that you're comfortable" she said firmly, her expression softening. "I'll take out some of your skirts and trousers, which should help for a while" she said gently. "But I think we are going to have to get you some new clothes fairly soon" she continued tentatively. Although Miss Phryne was only four months' pregnant, she was beginning to show, and Dot knew from experience that she would be getting bigger very soon. Phryne met Dot's gaze and nodded mechanically.

"Of course" she replied quietly, her voice low and slightly hollow. Dot stepped towards her.

"It's nothing to worry about, Miss Phryne" Dot said warmly. "It's going to be fine" she added, her eyes meeting the nervous, bright-green ones before her. "I would've thought you'd jump at any excuse to buy more clothes" she teased, a small smile playing on her lips. Phryne laughed gently in response.

"I never need an excuse, Dot" she replied lightly, meeting the warm gaze of her companion. "But you're right" she added quietly, her eyes drifting down to her abdomen once more. Dot remained quiet and watched as Phryne looked at her body, drawing the silk camisole across her once more, and considering her changing shape. "I'm not going to be able to hide this for much longer, am I?" she asked quietly, nervousness present in her tone. Dot considered the question for a moment before responding.

"Your clothes hide your stomach, Miss. It's not obvious that you're pregnant" she reassured her. "You still have some time" she added. "If you need it." Phryne looked up and met her gaze, nodding as she looked at her with worried eyes, the prospect of telling her Aunt and the others about her condition, and of everyone else finding out about it too causing her to feel incredibly anxious. Dot watched as Phryne inhaled deeply and looked at her warmly.

"What I need now, Dot, is a hot bath" she said gently, releasing her hold on the fabric and offering her companion a small but genuine smile. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Dot looked upon her warmly and nodded, as Miss Phryne ran her hand gently down her arm, before walking towards the bathroom, casting the silk camisole onto the chair in her bedroom as she walked.

Phryne bathed for three quarters of an hour, laying back in the hot water and surrounded by her favourite fragrance which, as always, had an almost divine soothing affect upon her. Dot had come in the bathroom for a short while and talked to Phryne about other matters, including what she had done that day, updating her employer on a line of enquiry she'd asked her to follow up on a case, and telling her about an interesting incident in her garden involving Hugh and a garden gnome which had Phryne laughing solidly for almost two minutes. As she gradually recovered herself and looked into her companion's eyes, Phryne felt a renewed sense of gratitude for the younger woman's attempts to provide her with a distraction from her concerns, concerns which, now that she had finally voiced them, she knew Dot would ensure were addressed. And that didn't frighten her anymore, it didn't make her feel vulnerable or exposed. She was grateful. After talking to Phryne for fifteen minutes Dot had left the room and began to lay out her clothes and jewellery for the party that evening, as Phryne immersed herself in the water and closed her eyes, allowing the calmness following her conversation with her companion to overcome her along with the chestnut blossom scent.

As Phryne lay back in the bathtub and listened to the silence, she found her thoughts returning to the subject which had been occupying her mind prior to and immediately following Dot's arrival. She swallowed hard and stared up at the ceiling, before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, as she looked down towards her stomach. The water was hot and heavily scented and completely covered her stomach, which was beneath the surface of the water, which she did not doubt would be only temporary: it would be above it soon. Phryne's breath hitched at the realisation, and she stared down curiously at her abdomen, noticing that, even at such an angle, she could still see the swell of her stomach. As she stared at her stomach, Phryne found herself placing her hand beneath the water, before resting it tenderly upon the side of her stomach, splaying her fingers out instinctively as hr curiosity overwhelmed her fear, and she began to explore her changing shape once more. Her skin was soft and smooth, but there was a firmness, a strength to it, which had not been there before. Her abdomen had always been flat and her muscles taut, and after her impoverished childhood and the horrors of War, Phryne's weight had never increased to such a degree that her body was anything other than slim and toned. Until now.

Phryne's curious fingers drifted over her skin, exploring the small swell to the base of her abdomen, and the curve of her stomach which reached the bottom of her ribcage. As Phryne's hand drifted up her stomach from the base of her abdomen, she found herself overwhelmed by a familiar sensation of panic, and found herself experiencing a strong urge to remove her hand from her stomach. Since discovering her pregnancy, and especially since it had become visible, Phryne had, when she felt able to, secretly placed her hand upon her stomach and felt her changing shape, explored herself curiously until that sickening feeling of panic forbade her to continue. But this time, for what was the first time, she ignored it. Instead, Phryne ran her palm and splayed fingers tentatively up her stomach, feeling the curve beneath her hand, in a motion which caused her heart to race and feelings akin to both fear and excitement spread throughout her body. Phryne reached the top of her abdomen and released a low breath, before drawing her hand back down her stomach and towards the base of her abdomen, where it remained. As she lay in the hot bath, Phryne found herself feeling surprised that an action which had once caused her to feel terrified and panicked was now actually manageable, and almost comfortingly. She felt warmed by the sensation of her hand upon the swell of her abdomen, and for a short while she decided that she would not question this or risk becoming overwhelmed, and instead she embraced it. Phryne closed her eyes and leaned her head back, bending her knees slightly as she drifted deeper beneath the water, her hand remaining upon her abdomen.

It was only when Phryne heard Dot knocking at the door that she opened her eyes, lowering her hand from her abdomen as she sat up, and attempted to focus on what Dot was saying.

"Miss, are you alright?" Dot asked, opening the door and stepping into the bathroom just as Phryne sat up.

"Sorry, Dot, I must've fallen asleep" she explained, somewhat tiredly. "What time is it?" she asked, as nervousness crept over her. The water was still very warm, she couldn't have been asleep for long.

"Half-past five, Miss" Dot returned calmly. "Are you almost ready?" she asked tentatively. If Miss Phryne was so tired she was falling asleep, she'd much rather her not be in the bath. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she replied, placing her hand on the edge of the bath and standing up, thanking Dot as she accepted a towel from her, wrapping it around herself as she walked into her bedroom.

Phryne dried herself thoroughly and wrapped herself in her white and silver robe, before walking towards her dressing table. Dot had laid her dress and undergarments upon the bed, placed her gold sandals on the floor beneath the gown, and had selected the gold jewellery and hair piece that they had discussed previously. Phryne ran her fingers across the jewellery, and immediately put her engagement ring and Claddagh ring onto her wedding finger, finding herself feeling struck by how empowered it caused her to feel.

"Are those the pieces you meant, Miss?" Dot asked. Phryne looked at her companion in the mirror.

"Yes, Dot, thank you" she responded, "these are perfect" she added, before turning towards her. "Why don't you go and get yourself ready whilst I do?" she offered kindly. "I'm looking forward to seeing your dress" she said warmly. Dot considered the question for a moment.

"Are you sure, Miss?" she asked. Phryne smiled.

"I am" she returned. "Thank you" she added gently. Dot nodded.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything" she said. Phryne nodded and watched as Dot left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

As Dot headed back to her own room, a room that, despite the fact she no longer resided within, Miss Phryne had insisted would always be hers, she found herself considering the conversation she'd had with her employer once more. Whilst it was clear that Miss Phryne was worried about her changing body and telling others about the baby, Dot was confident that she appeared less afraid than she had done before. Although she had looked worried and embarrassed when she'd caught her examining herself in the mirror, the fact that she felt able to do so at all, and that she actually talked to her about it afterwards, showed that she was feeling, if not more confident, at least more able to discuss her concerns. And that was progress. Although Miss Phryne was conscious of relying too much upon Dot, especially now that she was no longer living with her, Dot suspected that the reasons behind her suggesting she get ready instead of assist her was linked to her fears; she was clearly self-conscious about her changing body, and was perhaps worried about the dress fitting her correctly. Dot had known Miss Phryne for long enough to understand that there were times that she needed to be alone, to experience things by herself and to face her fears without the eyes of others being upon her, no matter how well-intentioned. But tonight, as always, Dot was reassured by the knowledge that Miss Phryne knew she was there if she needed her. And that was the main thing.

Phryne spent the next twenty minutes or so getting ready, applying her make-up and changing into fresh silk undergarments and her golden sandals, before walking towards the dress with feigned confidence. Phryne found her eyes drifting towards the centre of the fabric once more, and she felt fear begin to rise within her as she remembered the tightness of some of her other garments. Phryne closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, reminding herself of Dot's words and her own conviction; she was only just starting to show, she hadn't gained much weight, and her condition was not obvious to others, it could be concealed by her clothing. Phryne exhaled sharply and opened her eyes, before reaching down and picking up the purple silk dress, staring at it for a moment, before lifting it into the air and drawing it over her head. Phryne felt the silk gown against her skin, adjusting it accordingly as she smoothed it down, noticing with relief that it lightly skimmed her stomach, concealing it completely. Phryne turned back towards the bed and picked up the lace overlay, which she put on confidently, running her hands down it and considering herself from different angles, before walking towards the mirror and doing the same. Phryne experienced a renewed sense of relief and confidence as she considered her reflection. The dress – which was sublime – perfectly concealed the modest curve of her abdomen, and as she turned to the left and right, she reassured herself that her pregnancy was perfectly concealed beneath the dress. As she looked into her reflection she found herself staring into her own eyes, as her previous thought echoed into her mind, and she found herself feeling ashamed. Before she could consider the point further, there was another knock at the door, which caused her to turn towards it with a start.

"Phryne?" called Jack. Phryne inhaled deeply and smoothed down her dress, attempting to compose herself as she walked across the bedroom and towards the door, which she opened.

"There's really no need to knock, Jack" she said kindly, drawing open the door and standing aside, placing one hand on her hip as he stepped inside. "Unfortunately for you, I'm decent" she said lightly, offering him a small smile. Jack met her gaze and suppressed a smirk, before allowing his eyes to drift over her gown, and then returning to her face.

"You look beautiful" Jack said, with such warmth and sincerity that the levity Phryne had attempted to adopt deserted her completely, and she looked back up at him with gentle eyes. Jack always knew how to make her feel confident and empowered, which he did so with his words and actions, but not solely with complements. He made her feel beautiful, in every way, and it was not necessary for him to say it. But her heart skipped a beat every time he did. Not that she would be admitting that to him or anyone else anytime soon, of course.

"Thank you" she replied, offering him a small smile. "Madame Fleuri is an artist; the Rembrandt of the fashion world" she commented. "You're cutting it a little fine, aren't you Jack?" she asked, as she closed the door behind him. "It's just after six."

"We aren't leaving for another forty five minutes" Jack returned calmly. "And I don't take quite as long as you do to get ready" he stated, raising his eyebrows as he spoke. Phryne put her hand on her hip and looked up at him defiantly, but she did not take the bait.

"That's very true" she stated, walking slowly towards him, her eyes not leaving his. Jack watched her warily. "Do you need any-" she began, speaking casually as she removed her hand from her hip and reached for his tie, "assistance, Inspector?" she asked, her eyes meeting his as she undid the tie in a few deft movements, drawing it from his collar and drawing it through her fingers. Jack's eyes did not leave hers.

"I think I can manage, Miss Fisher" Jack replied gently. "I was going to shower before changing, and as you are already dressed, your assistance isn't possible" he added lightly. "One can only imagine what Madame would do if you got one of her latest creations wet" he stated, feigning apprehension. Phryne smiled and tilted her head up as she faced him.

"Very well, Jack" she replied, placing his tie around his neck and stepping towards him, pressing her body against his as she looked up at him, their noses grazing as she stared into his eyes. "Don't be too long" she stated, her breath hot against his cheek. She could feel Jack's heart racing against her chest. She smiled. Jack watched her for a moment, his warm expression softening as he looked into her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" he asked gently. Phryne, who had not anticipated the question, inhaled sharply and forced a smile.

"Of course" she replied, placing her hand upon his chest and running it down his body. "Everything is fine" she stated with conviction. Jack considered her for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"I'll be right back" he assured her. Phryne nodded, lowering her hands from his body as he slowly walked past her and headed into the bathroom. Phryne remained still for a moment, feeling anxiety grip her once more, causing her to close her eyes and inhale deeply. A few moments later she opened her eyes and released a breath, before walking towards her bedroom door and opening it, and heading down the corridor towards Dot's room. She stood in front of the door for a few moments before knocking.

"Dot?" she called gently. Phryne heard movement on the other side of the door, and the door was promptly opened by her companion, who was wearing a beautiful pink dress and beige shawl. "Oh, Dot, you look beautiful" Phryne stated. Dot blushed and smiled nervously.

"So do you, Miss" she returned, her eyes drifting across the dress. Phryne watched as her companion's gaze rested upon her abdomen for several moments longer than it did on the rest of her body. "Is the dress comfortable, Miss?" she asked tentatively, suspected from Miss Phryne's demeanour and the fact that she was wearing it that it did. Phryne smiled.

"If you're asking me whether the gown fits, Dot, the answer is yes" she replied with a smile. Dot suppressed a laugh and nodded in response.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?" she offered.

"No, thank you, everything's fine" Phryne returned. "I just wanted to let you know that Jack has returned and is currently getting ready" she explained. Dot nodded. Phryne was aware of Dot's concerns of finding the inspector (or herself _and_ the inspector) in certain… states. And so she chose to do everything she could to prevent such events from occurring. When she was able to, at least. "As Jack has returned, I'd imagine Hugh will be arriving shortly" Phryne added. "Why don't you go downstairs and have a drink whilst you wait?" she asked, aware that Dot was probably waiting in her room in case she should need her. "I just need put on my hairpiece and remaining jewellery, then I'll be ready too" she explained.

"Yes, Miss" Dot returned, stepping out of her room and into the corridor, closing the door behind her before walking towards the staircase with Miss Phryne.

"We shan't be long" Phryne assured her. Dot nodded in understanding and headed downstairs.

Phryne walked back along the corridor and into her bedroom, where she sat at her dressing table as she listened to the sound of the shower. She picked up her powder from the table, which she re-applied, before freshening up her lipstick and considering her reflection in the mirror. As Phryne sat before the mirror and gazed at her reflection, she found herself thinking about the party once more, and her concerns about it. Although she was never one to shy away from a party, she had concerns about the one they were due to attend this evening, despite the fact that it was held in their honour. Or perhaps because of it. One of the things Phryne disliked the most, and had always taken issue with, was being made to feel that she should justify her decisions to other people. In her mind, as long as her decisions did not have a negative impact on another, then she should be made to justify them or explain them to anyone. Although many of her decisions had been questioned over the years, especially in her role as a detective, she had handled it well, remaining calm and composed as she responded, whether it was to her Aunt, to her clients, or even, on occasion, to Jack. During the last three years she had come to realise that sometimes she needed to be questioned, and in those years, and especially over the past few months, she had slowly began to realise that some occasions warranted inclusion of others in her decisions. She accepted that, in certainly circumstances, this was necessary, and she had made attempts to act accordingly; whether that was consulting Jack on a case, listening to Mac's medical advice, or accepting the assistance of Cec, Bert and the Police in certain circumstances. In all of these cases she was willing to compromise, to admit the need for the assistance and input of others, and perhaps even, in certain (and remarkable) situations, their guidance. But one thing she would not compromise on, or allow to be governed by the thoughts of others, was her relationship with Jack.

Phryne and Jack both endured the speculation, the comments, the criticism and the doubts, which had lasted from almost the moment they met. But not anymore. They had finally allowed themselves to take the greatest risk their relationship had ever faced, which had led to them becoming not simply colleagues and friends, or even lovers, but partners, in every sense of the word. Despite what others thought or conjected, their relationship was real, it was strong, and it was right. She had grown weary of attempting to justify it to others over the years, even to herself at times, and had no desire to continue to do so; the process wearied and frustrated her, especially considering they were now married and (unbeknownst to the majority) expecting a child. But Phryne was not naïve. She knew that, despite the reports of their closeness and speculation over their relationship which had occurred over the years, news of their engagement and marriage would not have been entirely expected. Despite an erroneous article in _The Globe_ by the delightful Mr Burn at the beginning of the year, which reported Jack had given Phryne an engagement ring in December, Phryne did not doubt that news of their engagement and marriage would come as a shock to society. Not simply because of the secrecy surrounding their relationship and the lack of public (or even, until recently, private) acknowledgement of it, but because of her reputation; she was known for being associated with men, for her independence and deliberate flouting of rules and convention, for acting in a way society deemed to be outrageous and improper. And so Phryne knew that this evening would not just be about celebrating their marriage and publicly acknowledging it, but would be seen by many as an opportunity to obtain information about their life and their relationship which had previously been unobtainable, even by Frederick Burn. Whilst making their relationship public had relieved Phryne, the thought of being around all those people, many of whom she would have only had the vaguest connection to (if any connection at all), whose questions and glances laden with intrusion and scrutiny, was quite overwhelming. It was this point she was considering when Jack stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later, just as she was securing her golden hairpiece in place.

Phryne watched Jack in the mirror as he walked towards his wardrobe, her eyes drifting over the towel around his waist, his muscular thighs, the taut muscles of his back. She watched as he reached into the wardrobe and selected his clothes, drawing each item out and resting them over his left arm, before carrying them towards the bed. Jack looked up towards Phryne, looking at her eyes in the mirror, and she smiled gently in response, watching as he laid out his clothes at the bottom of the bed. After doing so, instead of changing into them as she expected, Jack walked towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed beside the dressing table and looking at her attentively, prompting her to turn and face him expectantly.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"You've already asked me that" she replied kindly. "I told you, I'm fine."

"And I almost believed you, the first time" Jack responded. Phryne looked at him curiously.

"So what has changed your mind, Inspector?" she asked. Jack stared into her eyes and she found it very hard to maintain his gaze. She faltered.

"You were deep in thought when I came back into the room" he began gently. "You're clearly concerned about something, judging by how tense you are and how your arms are placed defensively across your abdomen" he added, prompting Phryne to relax her arms and lower them slightly, "and you've managed to last almost a full minute and a half without making some hilarious remark about me in a towel" he added lightly, causing a small smile to form on Phryne's lips as she suppressed a chuckled. Phryne's smile quickly faded and she looked down at her hands. "Phryne, what is it?" he asked gently, the calming and reassuring nature of his tone causing her to look up immediately and meet his gaze.

"This party-" she began, pausing as she tried to think of the correct words. "It's not simply a celebration with our friends like the weekend in Castlemaine" she explained, "it'll be an event filled with people we don't know, or barely know, who for some reason known only to themselves believe that they are entitled to know every detail of our lives" she explained. "We've been able to distance ourselves from the scrutiny and speculation of the press, but tonight we will essentially be immersing ourselves in the very heart of it" she explained. "I don't want to have to justify anything and I don't want you to be the subject of that scrutiny" she stated candidly. "But my reputation and your position will ensure that such things are inevitable" she added quietly. "Which is one of the reasons I didn't want a huge celebration." Jack, who had listened to her attentively, nodded in understanding.

"I understand why you're concerned, and you are right, many of the people there tonight will be curious about our relationship, and will use this as an opportunity to try and find out more about it" he explained gently, "but just because that's what they expect doesn't mean that's what they'll receive" he stated, prompting Phryne to suppress a small laugh, as she looked at him with wide, nervous eyes, "when have you ever allowed people's expectations to govern your actions?" Jack asked lightly, prompting Phryne to smile gently in response and nod slowly in understanding. Jack watched her for a moment before reaching for her hand, which he clasped gently in his own. "Whatever happens tonight, whatever people ask or say or imply, we will deal with" he stated confidently, "like we've dealt with everything else" he explained. "After everything you've done in your life, after the challenges you have faced and are continuing to face, believe me, Miss Fisher" he said, as her eyes met his, "you can do this" he stated with conviction. "If there's anyone who can handle such an event, it's you" he assured her. "We will handle it" he stated confidently. "And we won't be alone. Hugh and Dorothy will be with us, and Dr MacMillan, and the red raggers" he added. Phryne nodded in response. "It's going to be alright" he assured her. Phryne looked into his eyes and nodded, his words providing her with reassurance and comfort, as they always did.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied quietly. "Sorry" she added, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. She felt Jack squeeze her hand in response.

"Don't be" he replied.

Phryne opened her eyes and met his gaze, clasping his hand tightly in her own. As she looked into his eyes she thought of her concerns about her body, about how noticeable her pregnancy was becoming to her, and how it would soon become clear to others, meaning they'd need to tell certain people soon. But she couldn't do that right now. She didn't feel ready and, as Jack's beautiful, bare torso was reminding her, they had to leave soon. Instead, she forced a smile and nodded.

"As much as I'm enjoying the view, you should get dressed, Inspector" she stated gently. "Arriving at my aunt's party half dress certainly would not assist with the scrutiny" she remarked. Jack held her gaze for a moment, nodding slowly and squeezing her hand once more, before releasing his hold upon it and rising from the bed. Phryne watched as Jack walked towards his clothes and began to get dressed, her eyes staring into the mirror before her, watching as he removed the towel from his hips. "On second thoughts, Jack, I take it all back" she said in a sultry tone, causing Jack to look up towards her. "You're perfect as you are" she remarked, offering him a wicked smile. Jack stared at her with an unreadable expression, a small smile playing on his lips as he picked up the first of the garments from the bed.

"Almost three minutes" Jack responded, before lowering his gaze and beginning to get dressed. It took Phryne a few seconds to realise what he was referring to, but when she did, a wide smile played upon her lips, and she laughed brightly.

Half an hour later Jack and Phryne were downstairs in the parlour with Dot and Hugh, talking over drinks when Mr Butler entered the room in his finest black suit.

"Are you ready, Miss? Sir?" he asked, his attentions drifting from Phryne to Jack. Phryne glanced around the room at her friends.

"Indeed we are, Mr B" she replied, putting down her glass. "Shall we?" she said, earning a chorus of agreements as Hugh led Dot from the room, and she and Jack followed behind. Phryne inhaled deeply, and as she walked through the parlour she felt Jack's hand on the centre of her back. She turned towards him with a grateful smile and leaned into the touch, as they walked together out of the house and towards the Hispano.

Phryne, Jack and their friends arrived at Mrs Stanley's house shortly after seven o'clock, parking just in front of Cec and Bert's cab, the sight of which quelled some of Phryne's anxiety. Jack, who was sitting in the back of the car with Phryne and Dot, held Phryne's hand as Mr Butler turned off the engine, and was relieved to feel her squeeze his hand tightly in response. Everyone got out of the car and made their way slowly towards the front of the house, the gravel crunching beneath their feet as they walked. Phryne's arm was in Jack's and Dot's was in Hugh's as Mr Butler led the way towards the front door, knocking on it formally and stepping aside as Phryne and Jack stepped forward. The door was opened by one of Mr Stanley's butlers, who nodded politely towards Phryne and Jack.

"Mr and Mrs Robinson" he greeted formally, opening the door wide as he stepped aside. Phryne smiled gently as she and Jack led the others inside.

"Hello, Mr Marlew" Phryne responded, as the sound of jazz music and chatter drifted towards them, "is my Aunt-"

"Phryne!" came a familiar voice, as Mrs Stanley walked quickly down the hallway and towards the newly arrived guests. She was dressed in a black dress which reached the ground, the intricate beading reflecting the light and sending strobes of multi-coloured light across the room.

"Aunt Prudence" Phryne said warmly, as Jack removed her black fox fur cape and handed it to Mr Marlew with his own coat. Mrs Stanley walked towards Phryne and held her hands.

"Oh, you look beautiful, Phryne" she stated confidently, placing her hands on her niece's arms and kissing her on each cheek. "And you look very handsome, Jack" she added, her eyes drifting over the three-piece suit Jack was wearing.

"Thank you, Mrs Stanley" Jack replied, as he stepped forward to greet her, bending so she could kiss him on the cheek. Mrs Stanley nodded proudly and turned towards Hugh, Dot and Mr Butler, who she greeted politely and ushered further into the house.

"Most of the guests are already here, though we are waiting on a few more, including Commissioner Petersen" she remarked, as she led the newly arrived guests through the house and towards the ballroom. Phryne and Jack exchanged a look.

As they walked through the house Phryne glanced around curiously, as the sounds of jazz music, laughter and chatter became gradually louder. The house was pleasantly lit in a manner which created a soothing, almost calming ambience, which almost contradicted the liveliness and buzz of the noise which permeated across the ground floor. As they walked down the hallway and turned right, Phryne and the others passed several waiting staff, who were dressed in the typical black and white, carrying silver salvers laden with hors o'euvres and (undoubtedly) expensive French champagne, which they offered to Phryne and the others as they walked. Everyone politely accepted a glass of champagne, including Phryne, who was intending on disposing of hers at the first opportunity. Jack, sensing her dilemma, drank half of his glass and offered it to her, prompting them to switch glasses as they walked into the brightly lit ballroom. Hugh, who caught sight of the subtle exchange, frowned in confusion.

Phryne, Jack and the others looked around the ballroom as they entered, taking in the white and gold balloons, the large cream banner with gold lettering at the far end of the room, and the jazz band playing a soft, soothing jazz song as they entered. The room was opulently decorated in white, cream and gold which, combined with the stunning artwork and crystal chandeliers, made stepping into the large room feel like walking into the Palace of Versailles. There were tables draped in white tablecloths laden with bottles of champagne, wine glasses and light refreshments, as well as a rather large table to the far left which contained neatly-wrapped presents. The doors at the back of the room, which led directly towards the garden, were open, with many guests venturing outside into the cool evening air. The room was filled with energy and conversation, as the three dozen or so guests within sat at tables and talked, stood together in small groups, or danced to the music which was playing. Several waiters walked around the room with grace, carefully avoiding collisions and hastily-moving guests as they offered drinks and refreshments. As Phryne and Jack were led into the room by Mrs Stanley, several people turned slowly towards them, looking upon them with a mixture of expressions, from happiness to curiosity, and surprise to interest. At a cursory glance Phryne recognised about half of the people in the room who were, as she had expected they would be, members of Melbourne's elite, including politicians, diplomats, bankers, socialites, and even a man she felt quite certain was a judge. She quickly identified Cec and Bert, who were dressed very smartly and talking to a waiter who, judging by his appearance, was a close relation of the former. Her attention then befell her close friend Dr MacMillan, who was talking to the Armitages, a most modern couple who she knew quite well. She felt her anxiety easing somewhat at the presence of these individuals. Before she could consider more of the room, her aunt stepped to the side and called the guests to attention, announcing their arrival in precisely the manner she did not want.

"May I present Mr Jack Robinson and the Honourable Mrs Phryne Robinson" she said proudly, which was met with a chorus of clapping as the guests turned towards her. Phryne smiled politely and looked across the sea of faces and couture, before resting her attention on her aunt, who was clearly in her element.

After a few moments of clapping, the majority of the guests continued to watch Jack and Phryne closely, some of them smiling, some speaking amongst themselves, and some walking directly towards them, with faces alight with interest and excitement. Phryne turned towards Dot, Hugh and Mr Butler, who smiled at her reassuringly and excused themselves, heading across the ballroom towards Cec and Bert. Phryne felt a pang of jealousy. Moments later, three well-dressed ladies in their late fifties greeted Phryne and Jack, offering them their warmest congratulations and best wishes. Phryne recognised two of the ladies as close friends of her aunt, and another she had seen at the hospital and who was, presumably, a member of the board. The women spoke to Phryne and Jack in turn, their eyes drifting from one to the other with a mixture of curiosity and interest. Mrs Stanley looked on with admiration as Phryne played the role of the dutiful niece, smiling politely and accepting the congratulations whilst addressing the guests, who were introduced as Mrs Sarah Bunniton, Lady Francis Elton, and The Hon. Mrs Regina Burton, kissing them politely on each over-powdered cheek and allowing herself to be drawn into their polite embraces. The reasons for their congratulations were, Phryne felt, more to do with Mrs Stanley's wayward niece finally conforming to expectation, as opposed to dancing until dawn, becoming embroiled in murders and being associated in the press with multiple men; the first two of which she fully intended to continue. Despite this, she and Jack answered their questions about the wedding, the dress and their weekend in Castlemaine politely, before the ladies' attentions turned swiftly to Jack, who they began to subtly and very politely interrogate. _So you're a policeman? That must be interesting_. _Isn't it terribly frightful, what is happening at the docks lately? Those hooligans stirring up trouble at the drop of a hat! Is it true that women are now joining the Police force? My goddaughter was talking about it just last week! I had no idea that women could do such a thing!_ Phryne had ignored the final remark and resisted a strong urge to respond, making particular reference to her own profession as Jack, who had listened politely to each question and answered them all, handled the situation perfectly. Although Phryne suspected that the ladies' willingness to accept his answers without dispute was also linked to the way that at least two of them were staring up at him, their eyes meeting his, their smiles widening, their heads nodding enthusiastically as they found themselves hanging off his every word. Phryne suppressed a smile as she listened to the conversation, making a mental note to tease Jack relentlessly on the subject later that evening. When the women were finally collected by their husbands a few minutes later, who, in turn, greeted and congratulated Phryne and Jack in a briefer but no less sincere fashion, Phryne did not doubt that her he must be relieved.

"It seems you're quite popular this evening, Jack" Phryne said quietly, placing her glass on a nearby table as her aunt addressed someone to her left, "if you'd like to get to know the ladies better I'm sure we could invite them over for dinner" she teased. Jack rose his eyebrow as he looked at her, suppressing a small smile as he gazed into her mischievous eyes. Their conversation was halted abruptly by Mrs Stanley, who called their names, prompting them to turn towards her.

"Phryne, Jack" she said, as she stepped in front of them. As Phryne and Jack turned around, their attention fell upon a familiar figure, and Phryne's eyes widened in surprise.

"Matthew" she said warmly, as she found one of her oldest acquaintances, Lord Matthew Farnsdale, stepping towards her. He smiled in response, walking up to her and taking both of her hands, as he smiled down upon her. Lord Farnsdale was a man in his early sixties, tall, broad-shouldered and with a moustache that was surely the envy of every other moustache in the room. His hair was white, his eyes pale blue, his expression warm and tender. He looked, Phryne reflected, as he always did; like a kindly lawyer torn from the pages of Dickens. Her smile widened. "How wonderful to see you" she breathed. "I thought you were in England?" she asked.

"That was the plan, my dear, but as you of all people know, plans are liable to change" he explained. "My man became unwell shortly before we sailed, so we extended our stay for a week or so, which your aunt kindly facilitated" he said, turning towards Mrs Stanley with a smile as he spoke. "We missed our voyage and, as I had always rather fancied travelling to Tasmania, used the opportunity of my man's illness to our advantage" he said. "We returned three days ago, and your aunt telephoned me immediately" he stated. "My man is still not quite the thing, but wished for me to bestow his sincerest congratulations upon you both" he stated, turning from Phryne to Jack as he spoke, "and I would also like to convey my own" he added, as he drew Phryne's hand to his lips and looked into her eyes. "Congratulations, my dear" he said sincerely, "and you, Jack" he said, extending a hand which Jack shook, before thanking him. Jack and Phryne had dined with Lord Farnsdale and his man, Bellamy, in late February, and they had got on famously, as Phryne had known they would.

"Mrs Stanley" came the voice of Mary, who had materialised at her side and was speaking to her in a quiet, hesitant tone, "Mrs Truebody asked if you could please come to the kitchen" she said. Mrs Stanley nodded, adopted a wary expression, and politely excused herself from the company, before following the worried-looking girl. Phryne made a mental note to go and see Mary before she left. She wanted to know how she and little Robert were getting on. Her mind was drawn from these thoughts by Lord Farnsdale, who continued to speak, his voice adopting a low, gentle tone.

"I remember when we dined a couple of months ago I told you that Jack was a good man, and you'd be a fool to let him go" Lord Farnsdale said, earning a small smile from Phryne, as Jack turned towards her. She had not informed him of that private conversation.

"And I told you I had no intention of doing so" she replied, her words causing Jack's expression to soften as he looked down upon her. Phryne felt suddenly rather embarrassed.

"Quite. And I wholeheartedly believed you" Lord Farnsdale agreed, remembering the conversation perfectly. "Though I confess, I hadn't anticipated that you would marry him" he stated, before turning towards Jack. "I never imagined there was a man in this world who Phryne would ever wish to marry."

"You know how much I like defying expectations, Matthew" Phryne replied lightly. "And for a long time, neither did I." Lord Farnsdale turned towards her and smiled.

"You always were full of surprises" Lord Farnsdale stated.

"I still am" she assured him, her voice low and warm. Lord Farnsdale smiled again and nodded.

"I am so happy for you, my dear. Both of you" he said warmly, turning from Phryne to Jack, whose hand he shook once more. "Congratulations, Jack" he said sincerely. "You look after her, won't you?" he said, his eyes meeting Jack's. If anyone else had uttered those words, Phryne may have protested.

"Of course" Jack stated with conviction. Lord Farnsdale nodded in response, shaking his hand once more and tapping him on the arm.

"Good man" he commended, before looking from Jack to Phryne once more, and fixing his gaze upon the lady detective. "Now, I had best not keep you from your other guests any longer, or your aunt shall have me removed from the house" he said, causing Jack and Phryne to smile. "I'll see you both later. Have a wonderful evening" he said, lifting Phryne's hand to his mouth once more and kissing it tenderly, before disappearing across the room and joining in conversation with the Lewishams and the Devonshires.

As Phryne watched Lord Farnsdale walk across the room she could feel Jack's eyes upon her. She suppressed a small smile and looked up at him with confidence, and found him looking at her with a warm expression.

"What?" she asked, confusion marring her features as she looked up at him. Jack considered her for a moment before gently shaking his head.

"Nothing" he replied gently, his eyes meeting hers, his expression warm. Before Phryne could question him further, a sound which she had become accustomed to (which she felt certain she would become even _more_ accustomed to as the evening progressed), caused her attention to shift to the left.

"Phryne" said Mrs Stanley as she reached her niece's side. "Come along, let me introduce you to the other guests" she said warmly, as she led Jack and Phryne, who appreciated the irony of the statement, across the ballroom.

Despite the fact that she had been nervous and somewhat apprehensive at the prospect of this party, Phryne found that her experiences with the guests so far, combined with the presence of many of her close friends, and Jack's imperturbable nature, instilled her with confidence. But as she saw who they were heading towards, she felt her recently-acquired assurance waver.

Although the engagement and wedding had happened rather quickly, Phryne and Jack's relationship (or rather, speculation and assumptions based upon their association, even before it became romantic) was discussed widely in both society and the press. Indeed, it was only four months ago that _The Globe_ had published an article declaring that Jack had bought Phryne an engagement ring in December, prompting a very memorable conversation with her aunt. However, following their engagement and wedding, it appeared that, ironically, the erroneous details and suppositions discussed and reported were actually assisting in easing people into the fact that she and Jack had got engaged and were married. Mr Burn had, despite his efforts and against his intentions, perhaps provided them with the greatest assistance in this instance, which amused both Phryne and Jack greatly. However, despite this, Phryne knew that news of their engagement and marriage would come as a surprise to many, and instead of ending speculation about the nature of their relationship, would only serve to increase it. As her aunt led them towards Jerome and Matilda Southerton, two of the wealthiest but least tactful individuals in Melbourne, she knew that she was about to find out the extent to which it was being discussed.

Phryne and Jack were led towards a well-dressed couple in their early forties, who were sipping champagne and talking privately as they arrived. Jerome Southerton was a tall, slim man in an expensively tailored suit which Phryne suspected was from Saville Row. He had dark hair, deep brown eyes and an arrogant look about him which few were able to ignore. His wife, Matilda, had red hair and brown eyes, wore a cream evening gown which was dangerously close to indecent, and looked at Phryne and Jack like a cat would watch a bird it was stalking. Her eyes drifted across her body, admiring her gown, and her lips turned downwards into a momentary frown, before she met Phryne's eyes and gave her the fakest dazzling smile she had ever witnessed. It really was quite impressive.

"Mr Jerome and Mrs Matilda Southerton, may I introduce my niece, The Honourable Phryne Robinson, and her husband, Mr Jack Robinson" Mrs Stanley announced proudly. "Mr Southerton is the manager of the Royal Melbourne Bank, and Mrs Southerton sits on many charity boards, and has been instrumental in raising funds for our various causes" she added. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment" she said politely, before disappearing from view, and abandoning Phryne and Jack with these guests.

"It's nice to meet you" Jack stated, extending his hand to Mr Southerton and then his wife.

"Indeed" Phryne said warmly, offering Matilda a bright smile to rival her own, "thank you so much for coming. I do hope you're both having an enjoyable evening?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, Mrs Robinson, quite" Jerome replied, his eyes not quite meeting Phryne's. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"Yes, thank you" confirmed Matilda, in a low, vacant tone. "It was very kind of you to invite us" she added. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Not at all. I'm very glad you could make it" she replied. Matilda considered her closely and nodded.

"So, how are you both enjoying married life?" asked Jerome, his eyes darting from Jack to Phryne.

"Wonderfully, thank you" Phryne replied sincerely.

"It must be quite an adjustment, being married after being unattached for so long" Matilda commented, causing Phryne to turn towards her. Her smile did not falter. "You were married before, weren't you Jack?" she asked, causing Jack to turn towards her. "I'm sure I read about it in the papers."

"Yes, I was" Jack replied. Phryne watched Matilda closely, wondering what she was doing. She simply nodded in response.

"Did you meet when you were still married?" she asked. Phryne considered her with an unreadable expression and a polite smile. A woman such as Matilda undoubtedly subscribes to all newspapers and inane gossip rags, so she would already know the answers to her provocative questions.

"Yes" Phryne replied. "Jack and I met in 1928 and worked together for almost three years, during which time Jack and his wife divorced" she explained. "We only started seeing each other late last year" she added. Matilda, who was clearly affronted that Phryne had not taken the bait, simply nodded. Jerome cleared his throat.

"Were you engaged for long?" he asked casually.

"Just for a few months" Jack responded. She turned towards him and met his gaze.

"We didn't want to wait" Phryne explained.

"Ah! We were the same" Jerome stated. "I proposed to Tilda in May of 1925, and we married in July."

"How lovely" Phryne returned, offering him a smile. Jerome nodded. Matilda took a large sip of her champagne. "It was so lovely to meet you both" Phryne said, addressing Jerome mainly, but casting a polite glance in Matilda's direction. "If you'll excuse us, I must introduce Jack to some of the other guests" she explained.

"Of course, of course" Jerome said, raising his glass as he spoke. "I'm sure we'll see you later."

"I'm sure you will" Phryne replied warmly, before putting her arm through Jack's and leading him across the room. As soon as they had taken a few steps, they both heard Jerome speak to his wife in a low, whispered voice. "Jack, I am so sorry" she said, as she led him across the room.

"Don't be" he responded gently, placing his hand over hers as they walked. "Matilda is clearly a very unhappy woman." Phryne hummed in agreement.

"Still, it didn't justify the remark she made about your first marriage" she returned, the words seeming strange to her.

"It's fine" Jack assured her, looking at her with a warm expression, as they walked towards a table where Cec, Bert, Hugh, Dot, Mr Butler and Dr MacMillan were sat. Before Phryne could respond, Mac got out of her seat and walked towards her.

"Phryne" she said with a smile, as Jack removed his arm from Phryne's and stepped aside, to allow the doctor to embrace her. Phryne smiled as Mac hugged her, the familiar scents of rose-scented moisturiser and whiskey greeting her. "It's so lovely to see you, darling" she said warmly, leaning back. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"I wouldn't say it was our party" Phryne said gently. Mac rose an eyebrow.

"Then make it yours" she said simply. "It's never stopped you before" she added. Phryne chuckled in response as Mac turned towards Jack. "Ah, Inspector Robinson" she said, walking towards him and extending a hand, which Jack accepting, smiling as he shook it. "Congratulations" she said, raising a glass to him.

"Thank you" he said warmly, raising his own champagne glass and drinking.

Dot and Hugh looked up at Jack and Phryne from their seats, as Cec and Bert walked around the table and headed towards them.

"Miss Fisher" greeted Bert, "Inspector" he added, nodding towards him.

"Bert" Phryne smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "I almost didn't recognise you without a cigarette" she added lightly.

"Yair, well, your aunt'd have me strung up if I burned a hole in 'er up'olstery" he declared, taking another sip of the beer he was drinking from a crystal glass. "And this bleedin' glass ain't gonna be safe, either" he added. Phryne smiled.

"Then I appreciate the herculean efforts you are making by being here tonight" she said warmly. "Especially amongst all these capitalists."

"Yair" Bert said, taking another sip as Cec walked towards them.

"Congratulations, Miss" he said sheepishly, as he smiled at her. "Again". Phryne smiled and leaned towards him, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you, Cec" she returned. "Are you having a nice evening?" Cec nodded immediately in response.

"Yair, Miss, it's bonza" he replied. "My cousin, Charlie, is one o' the waiters here tonight, an' we've been talking about the strike planned down at the docks next Thursday-"

"Until your aunt came over and threatened to sack 'im if he didn't get back to work" Bert responded, "servin' the capitalists" he added quietly.

"It's only for one night, Albert" Jack returned. "You won't have to endure these particular capitalists again, I assure you."

"And with any luck, neither will we" said Phryne, earning a sympathetic smile from Mr Butler. Jack turned towards Phryne and raised an eyebrow. She looked back at him with an innocent expression.

"We've met several of the guests, Miss Phryne" Dot stated, causing Phryne to turn towards her and listen attentively. "Including an Emily Lytton, who said she's a member of your club?"

"Indeed she is" Phryne said, her features brightening. "I had no idea she was here this evening, I'll have to introduce you to her, Jack" she stated. "I'm sure you'll like her." Jack nodded in agreement, but was worried by something he saw in Phryne's eye. He knew that look. Far. Too. Well.

"Everyone's talking about your dress, Miss" Dot said quietly, as though fearful that other guests would hear her gossiping. Dot was such a kind, unassuming, thoughtful young woman that people found it very easy to talk to her, and would confide in her very quickly. It was a most useful asset for a detective. "Apparently one of the ladies, whose first name is Matilda, is quite jealous of it" she stated. "According to Mrs Allenby, who we met earlier, she overheard her husband talking to another young man about how… attractive you look in it" she stated, choosing her words carefully in the inspector's presence. Instead of appearing annoyed or jealous, Inspector Robinson nodded in understanding and turned towards her.

"That would explain our rather frosty reception" he stated.

"Indeed it would" Phryne returned, before turning back to face Dot. "You are allowed a night off, you know" she said warmly. Dot shook her head.

"Do you ever have nights off, Miss?" she asked. Before Phryne could respond, the familiar sound of her aunt's heels upon the floor greeted her ears, and she turned around before the approaching woman could speak.

"Ah! There you are, my dear girl" she said, looking from Phryne to Jack. "Now, there are several guests who are quite keen to meet you both, please, come with me" she said, ushering them towards her like a collie would to sheep. Mac and Mr B offered Phryne a sympathetic expression as she and Jack followed dutifully, watching them as they disappeared across the room.

"I give it an hour before one o' the jealous wives lamps her husband" Bert stated. "Who's in? Two shilling?" Mac chuckled and rose her drink to her lips.

"Bert!" Dot chastised. "These ladies aren't the sort to 'lamp' their husbands" she protested.

"She's right, mate" Cec admitted. Bert considered this for a moment.

"Alright, then" he replied. "Before one o' the women throws a glass o' champagne over him, or raises her voice so we can hear it above the band" he corrected, proud of himself for considering all eventualities. Cec smiled.

"Two hours" Cec responded.

"Cec!" Dot stated. "Don't encourage him."

"You're on" said Bert, shaking hands. "Mr B?" he asked. "Care for a wager?"

"Thank you, Albert, but I think not" he replied, earning a grateful smile from Dot.

"Your loss" Bert replied. "What about you, doc?" he asked.

"No thank you, Bert" Mac replied. "I was rather hoping my expertise would not be required tonight" she stated, raising her glass to her lips.

"Alright" Bert said. "What about you, copper?" he said, addressing Hugh.

"Uh" Hugh stammered, before finding himself on the receiving end of one of Dot's glares. "N-no, thanks Bert" he said, looking back at Dot, who nodded towards him approvingly, before turning her attention back towards the dance floor. When her back was turned Hugh, a police officer who knew what happened between couples when excessive alcohol was involved, turned towards Bert and raised three fingers. Bert winked at him and nodded.

For the next forty minutes Phryne and Jack were introduced to almost twenty of the guests in attendance that evening, just over half of whom Phryne either knew personally or was familiar with. The guests were, as convention demanded, polite and warm when approached, congratulating Phryne and Jack sincerely on their marriage. The expected questions were asked to both Phryne and Jack, regarding the service, the weekend in Castlemaine, the dress, the flowers and the guests. Phryne lost count of how many times she was asked to show her engagement ring, or reveal the smallest details relating to her gown, but she bore it well. There were some other questions which arose, which were less socially-acceptable, but which came to Phryne as almost a relief. The Allenbys had quizzed them on why they had not married in a church, during which time Phryne felt Jack's eyes upon her, and correctly deduced that he was worried she would issue her previous remark to him that she feared that to do so would cause her to burst into flames. However, Phryne politely responded that the vows they could undertake in the registry office, and her and Jack's atheism, meant that they felt a church would be less suitable for the occasion, which was a response they seemed to accept. The Heretons quizzed them on the reception and the food, which did not surprise Phryne a great deal, as they were both restauranteurs; and the Wallaces questioned them extensively on their honeymoon, asking so many questions about the weekend they spent at Castlemaine that Phryne wished she had written an itinerary for their reference. The questions were expected and painfully conventional, and Phryne joked to Jack that she was tempted to give a different answer each time the question was asked, and see how long it took for the guests to work it out.

"A very interesting idea, Miss Fisher, but I fear your aunt would not approve" Jack had returned. Phryne smiled in response.

"That wasn't your best response, Jack" she had teased. "If anything, it makes me want to do it more."

Whilst all of the guests were almost painfully formal in their address and manner of approach, some of them politely registered their surprise at the news, with Mrs Hilda Trent, wife of a local politician, informing Phryne that they 'never imagined' she'd marry, but that they were 'very glad' she had done so, as married life 'is simply the best occupation a woman can undertake'.

"Yes, but it doesn't have to be the only occupation a woman undertakes" Phryne replied gently.

"What do you mean, dear?" Hilda responded, confused. Phryne, wary of her aunt's eyes upon her, proceeded with caution.

"Well" she began gently, "a woman can be many things, as well as a wife" she explained.

"Why, I – yes, of course" Hilda responded hesitantly, nodding politely towards Phryne. "Do you- do you mean to say that you'll continue working?" she asked.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied immediately. Hilda turned towards Jack.

"And you are comfortable with that, Mr Robinson?" she asked, perplexed. Phryne found herself beginning to feel annoyed, not simply with the archaic belief that a married woman should not work, but that if she wished to do so, she would require her husband's permission.

"I am" Jack replied confidently. "I would support any decision Phryne makes on that subject, or any other" he stated with conviction. "There was never any question that we would both continue to work" he added. Phryne turned towards him and smiled.

"Well" Hilda smiled. "How incredibly modern" she said, taking a sip of her wine. Aunt Prudence, who was suddenly overcome with worry, decided to interject.

"Hilda, have you met Lord Farnsdale?" she asked, causing the lady in question to turn towards her and shake her head. Mrs Stanley looked relieved. "Ah! Come with me, do. I shall introduce you" she said warmly, ushering Hilda away before turning towards Phryne with a stern look. When she was out of view, Phryne scoffed.

"Come on" Jack encouraged, trying to hide his amusement at Phryne's reaction as he placed his hand in the centre of her back and led her from the ballroom and into the corridor, which was cooler and free from guests. Phryne scoffed once more.

"Can you believe she asked me that?" she asked, shocked. Jack adopted a more solemn expression and nodded.

"Unfortunately, I can" he replied gently. "That may be a view that she holds, it may even be a view that everyone in that room shares, but it does not mean that it is something I believe in or you should concern yourself with" he assured her. Phryne considered his words and nodded slowly.

"I know, I know" she replied. "Sorry" she said gently. Jack shook his head and placed his hand gently upon her arm. "I was expecting questions, of course I was. But I didn't realise people would want to discuss the minutiae of the wedding" she stated. "The ceremony, the flowers, the honeymoon, it's like they want to tear it all apart for their own amusement" she stated. Jack watched her and listened attentively as she spoke. "And what is this obsession with my dress?" she asked. "Did you see Lady Constance Durham's face when I told her it was gold? From her reaction you would have thought I'd just admitted to walking down the aisle naked and painted with pink stripes" she stated. "I should've just worn the dress this evening" she said with a sigh, "you would've thought with the amount of times I've had to describe it to the last detail the news would've got around already" she stated. "And if one more person utters the words 'settle' and 'down' in succession I think I'll scream" she breathed. Jack, who had been listening carefully, nodding in understanding and lowered his eyes from hers. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied quietly, meeting her gaze once more and trying to adopt a solemn expression. Phryne stared at him.

"You find this amusing, don't you?" she said accusingly, as she placed her hand on her hips and fixed him with a stare. Jack cleared his throat.

"No" he responded promptly. "No, of course not."

"You think that me having to endure these inane questions about the dress and the flowers and the shade of my stockings is funny" she stated. A small smirk played on Jack's lips. "Jack!" she said, feigning outrage. Jack cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry" he replied, his voice adopting a serious tone, which placated Phryne somewhat. But only slightly. "It's just…" he began, meeting her gaze and thinking very carefully about his next words before proceeding.

"Just what?" Phryne asked, taking a step closer to him, her eyes meeting his.

"The questions we're being asked, whilst repetitive, are typical questions people are asked following a wedding, particularly one which was happened quickly" he explained gently. Phryne stared at him for a moment.

"Go on" she encouraged. Jack swallowed.

"They could be worse" Jack offered. "Whilst you may feel the majority of the questions we have been asked are rather tedious, some of them have been more personal, such as the mentioning of my first marriage and the implication that married women should not work" he stated, watching as Phryne nodded in response. "Both of which you responded to with incredible restraint" he commended. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"It was nothing" she said dismissively, her voice low and gentle. Jack nodded in response.

"I'm not sure it's the questions themselves that are bothering you" Jack stated, causing Phryne to look up at him with a curious expression. "Perhaps you are worried that you are appearing dangerously close to adhering to convention" he offered gently. Phryne scoffed.

"After my response to Hilda's question, I don't think there's any danger of that" she replied. Jack smiled and nodded.

"No" he agreed. "No one could ever doubt that you are not one to adhere to convention, Phryne."

"Excellent" she said with a sigh. "Perhaps I should find some way of reminding them of it" she said, her voice adopting a dangerously mischievous tone.

"Or perhaps you could continue to do as you are doing, which will placate your aunt and your conscience, whilst privately critiquing the guests who have offended you" Jack offered. "It's just for one night. Then you can go right back to living against their rules, defying their expectations and proving that you do not have to live your life within the confines of their own superficiality and narrow mindedness" he stated. Phryne considered the suggestion and nodded.

"You're right" she replied gently, her eyes meeting his. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments, which Phryne broke with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Jack" she said gently. "I know this evening can't be easy for you either" she stated sincerely. "There are just so many questions and endless assumptions that it's making my head spin" she stated. "It's so dizzying that I find I'm forgetting my own name." Jack smiled at her sympathetically as he considered the statement. Whilst meeting the plethora of guests, Phryne had been introduced by her aunt as Phryne Robinson and, on the occasions when guests had approached her, she introduced herself as the same, and he found himself wondering whether it was more than her name she was afraid of forgetting. His expression softened.

"You can use whichever name you want to" Jack stated, the gentleness of his tone causing Phryne to look up at him immediately. "You know that, don't you?" he asked. Phryne smiled at him warmly.

"I do" she replied sincerely. "And I am." Jack considered her words for a moment and smiled gently in response, before placing his hands upon her waist and leaning towards her, placing a deep, sensual kiss upon her lips as the sound of jazz music and chatter in the room behind them disappeared from their minds completely, and everything outside of the corridor ceased to exist. For a few moments, at least.

"Would you care to dance, Mrs Robinson?" Jack asked, whispering the words against her lips as he broke the kiss. He heard Phryne's breath hitch.

"Yes, I would" she breathed against him, running her hand down his chest and capturing his hands in hers. "Come on" she said, linking her arm through his and leading him confidently through the room, causing several guests to turn towards her, watching as the smiling newlyweds headed towards the dancefloor, where they danced the most beautiful Waltz many of them had ever seen.


	51. Chapter 39 pt 2

Many guests clapped as the dance ended, and Jack drew Phryne close to him and she smiled, as that familiar feeling of everything around them ceasing to exist returned to her and, despite the setting, she found herself experiencing a moment of perfect contentment. She was about to suggest another dance when the sound of a voice from behind her drew her attention towards two approaching guests.

"Phryne!" came the enthusiastic, warm voice of an attractive blonde-haired woman in a dark blue dress, who was leading her husband towards the newlyweds.

"Jacqueline" Phryne smiled, turning around just in time to receive a warm embrace from the woman, who held her tight. "Thank you for coming. It's so lovely to see you" she said warmly, as she drew her hands up the woman's back. Jack exchanged a look with Jacqueline's husband and they smiled.

"You too" Jacqueline responded, before leaning out of the embrace. "I can't believe you're married!" she declared with a smile.

"I have to keep reminding myself too" Phryne replied gently.

"I bet this helps" Jacqueline responded, lifting Phryne's left hand and examining her rings. "Oh, they're beautiful" she commented, before turning towards Jack. "You have excellent taste, Mr Robinson" she stated, smiling warmly at him.

"Jack, please" he returned kindly, returning the smile. Jacqueline nodded.

"I'm Jacqueline and this is my husband, Milton" she explained, the introduction allowing both men to shake hands and offer each other words of greeting. "I'm sorry we're a little late, Phryne, I got held up at the university" she explained, "problem with a student."

"Not at all" Phryne replied amiably, before turning towards Jack. "Jacqueline is a lecturer at Melbourne University, specialising in Theology and Philosophy" she explained, "whilst Milton is a local politician who has just been elected to parliament."

"Congratulations" he stated, to both of them.

"Thank you" Milton replied warmly, running his hand through his dark hair before adjusting his glasses.

"It's so lovely to meet you at last, Jack" Jacqueline said warmly. "Phryne has told us about many of your exploits. We won't let her leave the club without a new story" she stated.

"Jacqueline is also a member of my Adventuress Club" Phryne stated. "She is Vice President."

"Ah" Jack returned, nodding at the information. "You must have heard some very interesting accounts" he stated, exchanging a glance with a very amused looking Phryne.

"Oh, indeed!" she stated. "Is it true you once rescued Phryne from a sauna which she was trapped in with a naked Russian?" she asked. Milton blinked and turned towards her.

"Actually, Phryne was in the process of rescuing herself" Jack returned. "I did very little to assist" he added, before turning towards his wife. "And I believe the gentleman in question was French?"

"Sasha?" she asked. "Yes. Yes, he was." Jack suppressed a small smile. "Would you care to join us for a drink?" Phryne asked. "I'd love to introduce you both to some of our friends."

"We'd be delighted" Jacqueline returned, linking her arm through her husband's as Phryne and Jack led the way back to their table.

The next ten minutes were spent in pleasant conversation between the Armitages and Phryne and her friends, who all got on splendidly, especially when Jacqueline began to regale the party with some of Phryne's as yet untold exploits, including a rather memorable occasion when she confronted the brother of a member of their club, who objected strongly to her affiliation with it.

"He broke into the club, somehow getting past the guard-" Jacqueline continued.

"He got in through a window in the billiards room" Phryne interjected. "Which, incidentally, is where he found himself leaving quite quickly. With the assistance from Edwards, the doorman, who so very kindly provided us with his assistance" Phryne added, as she and Jacqueline giggled at the memory.

"You have a billiards room?" Jack asked.

"Of course" Phryne replied simply. "It's right next door to the strip-tease room" she said evenly, her expression not altering. Jack stared at her for a moment and rose an eyebrow. Phryne heard Cec and Bert chuckle and Dot sigh audibly. "We don't have a strip-tease room."

"Sadly" Jacqueline sighed. "Perhaps we could raise it at our next meeting, Madame President?"

"What an excellent suggestion" Phryne commended, smiling at her friend. "Mac, what do you say?"

"I think it is a suggestion that would be passed unanimously" she said, raising her glass (and an eyebrow) before taking a sip. Phryne nodded.

"The next meeting is tomorrow afternoon, isn't it?" Jacqueline asked. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Dot, would you like to become a member?" Phryne asked, causing her companion to look up at her in surprise.

"Me, Miss?" she asked. Phryne nodded. She had invited her to join shortly after they first met, but Dot had declined, due to the hold her priest had over her mind and conscience. But now she had freed herself (somewhat) from that tether, Phryne wondered if she'd perhaps like to reconsider. She appeared to be thinking the matter over, and after a few moments nodded. "Alright, Miss. Thank you."

"Excellent" Phryne stated. "To Dot's induction into the Adventuress's Club" she announced, raising a glass to what looked to be gin, but was really water. Everyone rose their glasses in response and toasted.

Phryne looked around the table and considered the faces of those she cared about so deeply. Hugh and Dot were laughing with Jacqueline, Cec and Bert were staring at Jacqueline and smiling (which Phryne suspected was related to both her words and her appearance), and Milton and Jack were talking with Mr Butler. The atmosphere was natural and enjoyable and completely wonderful, and she found herself feeling that blissful, overwhelming feeling of contentment once more. As Phryne engaged in the conversation with Jacqueline she found herself experiencing this feeling for another ten minutes, which was interrupted only by the dinner gong, which prompted all guests to rise from their seats and head into the dining room.

Dinner was, as Phryne and Jack had expected, opulent, extravagant and absolutely delicious. There were four courses which were cooked to perfection, and Jack was relieved to find that Phryne ate the majority of three of the courses, despite being unable to eat the gazpacho soup, which made her feel slightly nauseous. During dinner, Phryne and Jack had the good fortune to be sat together, opposite local politician Edgar Cutcliffe and his wife Simone (a French dancer and artist), Baron Julian Saunders (whose romantic exploits rivalled Phryne's own) and Desmond and Ramona Altrez, Mexican diplomats who were enjoying Mrs Stanley's hospitality during their stay in 'this wonderful country'. With such interesting and open-minded guests surrounding them, dinner proved to be a thoroughly enjoyable affair for both Phryne and Jack, and not just in the culinary sense. By the end of the second course, the newlyweds had received an invitation to a talk on the role of the modern woman within society (which Simone was hosting with Edgar, who was a true supporter of the cause), dinner with Baron Saunders and a famous singer who was touring Melboune, and a luncheon with the Altrez's, which Phryne was very much looking forward to, especially after Ramona assured her she would teach her how to make salsa.

At nine o'clock Phryne, Jack and the Cutcliffes, who were still engaged in deep conversation, made their way back to the ballroom and spent some time together at one of the tables, before Mrs Stanley approached, delicately asked if she could 'borrow' her niece and her husband, and excused them from the table. Phryne left the Cutcliffes with the assurance that they would be attending the lecture, and were greatly looking forward to it.

For what felt like the twentieth time that evening, Phryne and Jack were led across the room and towards two of the guests, who Phryne recognised as former Lieutenant Reginald Woolerton (a friend of Colonel Compton's – a fact she would not be volunteering to Jack) and his wife, the American socialite and oil heiress Darcy. Jack considered the two people before him, the tall man with shrewd eyes and the features of a weasel, and his wife, who had bleach blonde hair and deep blue, vacant eyes who, somehow, reminded him somewhat of a young Marie Antoinette.

"Jack, Phryne, this is Lieutenant Reginald Woolerton and his wife, Darcy" Aunt P stated, as the guests turned towards them.

"Hello, Lieutenant. So nice to see you again" Phryne asked politely, before turning towards his wife. "It's lovely to meet you" she stated, offering her hand to Darcy, which she shook gently, almost uncertainly. Lieutenant Woolerton looked her up and down in a way which instantly annoyed her, and his wife looked at her like she'd just appeared from another planet.

"Mrs Woolerton is a very generous benefactor to the hospital" Aunt Prudence added.

"Is she indeed?" asked Phryne, realisation dawning upon her. "How generous. I'm sure your support makes a great deal of difference" she replied sincerely. "A good friend of mine works at the hospital, and she hosts many fundraisers herself" she explained. Darcy looked at her and offered her an automatic smile, before nodding.

"Yes. Yes, I imagine it does" she said, before turning towards her husband, who nodded. Mrs Stanley exchanged a few more words with Phryne and the guests before politely excusing herself. Again.

"So, Phryne" said the former Lieutenant. "It has been a while."

"Indeed" she agreed, turning towards Jack. "Lieutenant Woolerton and I met many years ago at the RAAF."

"Is that so?" asked Jack. The lieutenant nodded.

"Indeed it is" replied the Lieutenant, as the memory returned to him. "She took Compton's plane up without his permission – a brand new Moth, never flown before – flying it in the air, performing the most dangerous stunts. No one knew who it was, they all suspected it was an aviator who Compton had recently fired" he chuckled. Phryne inhaled sharply and looked towards Jack, whose expression did not alter. "Their faces when a slim, attractive young woman came out, responding to Compton's protests by telling him he shouldn't have left the plane 'lying around where anyone could fly off with it'". Phryne laughed politely at the memory, her ire rising as she noticed the way he was looking most noticeably not at her face. "I must admit, Phryne, I never imagined you'd get married. Certainly not to a policeman" he stated. "No offence, my man" he added quickly, before turning towards Jack.

"None taken" Jack assured him.

"Flirting with a policeman to get out of a parking ticket, perhaps…" the Lieutenant offered.

"Believe me, Lieutenant, parking tickets are the least of Phryne's concerns when it comes to the Police" Jack said lightly, earning a smile from Phryne. The Lieutenant chuckled in response, as did his wife, several moments later.

"What was your dress like, Phryne?" asked Darcy suddenly, her voice low and gentle, almost like a child's, as she stared at her with her large, bright eyes. Jack swallowed and turned towards Phryne, who smiled politely and began to describe her wedding dress once more, which was the only thing they had discussed so far that Darcy seemed to be able to keep her attention upon for more than twenty seconds. She nodded at intervals and asked questions for clarification, which Phryne provided the answers to. As soon as Madame Fleuri's name was mentioned, the young woman's eyes lit up. "Oh! Madame Fleuri? Of House of Fleuri?" she asked. "How wonderful" she stated emphatically. "A friend of mine, Lucille D'Amenda, who is the wife of a Dutch diplomat, has an appointment with her next week, and she is absolutely terrified at the prospect of meeting such a famous couturier" she declared.

"Oh, please, tell her not to worry" Phryne said kindly. "Madame is a wonderful dressmaker and incredibly charming and attentive" she added warmly. "I assure you, she'll take very good care of your friend." Darcy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Phryne" she said gently, seeming to recover herself somewhat from her excitement. "Lucille and her husband are staying in Melbourne until the end of the month, and your aunt very kindly allowed me to extend our invitation to them" she explained. "She's here this evening, will you come and meet her?" she asked, urgency present in her tone. Phryne found herself nodding automatically in response.

"Yes, of course" she replied politely, prompting Darcy to smile and walk towards her, linking her arm through hers and leading her across the room. Jack watched the scene with fascination before the Lieutenant drew his attention back towards him.

"Women, eh?" the Lieutenant stated, taking another sip of his whiskey which, if his voice and the redness of his eyes was anything to go by, was one of many he had consumed that evening.

"Have you been married long?" Jack asked, ignoring the man's previous remark. Lieutenant Woolerton nodded slowly in agreement.

"Indeed" he sighed. "I met Darcy in the Spring on 1923, and we married in the autumn" he stated. "She's a very beautiful woman" he said, his words slightly slurred. Jack nodded in agreement. "So is Phryne" he added. Jack, who had not missed the way the Lieutenant had been staring at Phryne, nodded in response.

"Yes, she is" he confirmed, taking a sip of his own drink. The Lieutenant laughed in response.

"You've certainly fallen on your feet, haven't you, my man?" he asked, chuckling as he took another sip. Jack turned towards him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his eyes upon the man before him, who turned and met his gaze. The Lieutenant sighed gently.

"When I met my wife she was attractive, wealthy, a very eligible young woman" he said, nodding as he spoke. "But Phryne" he added, whistling for emphasis, "she's in a whole different league, in terms of wealth and beauty" he said, his eyes drifting towards Phryne and Darcy, who were talking to a well-dressed brunette lady, who seemed to be completely engaged in something Phryne was saying. "Darcy is rich – filthy rich – but Phryne" he stated, looking at her once more, "she's got the kind of fortune that would make Croesus himself turn green with envy" he stated. "And until now, she remained unmarried. Always said she's stay so, too, when I met her" he said, turning towards Jack again. "Well done, my man" he commended, "you secured one of the most eligible women in Australia, possibly even the world" he added, "you'll never have to worry about anything again" he continued, "and believe me, that's a wonderful feeling" he smiled speaking as though he were commending a fellow gambler for victory on a horse. The Lieutenant nodded once more before raising his glass towards Jack as a toast. Jack inhaled deeply.

"Lieutenant Woolerton, my marriage to Phryne had absolutely nothing to do with her money" he said firmly. "I know nothing about her finances and I have no desire to. Her affairs are her own and that's the way they'll remain" he added, lowering his glass as he met the man's gaze with confidence. "And I assure you, I didn't 'secure' her" he said, attempting to hide his disdain for such a word, "she's my wife, she's not a possession" he added. Lieutenant Woolerton stared at Jack, and for a moment the inspector thought he saw the alcohol-induced haze lift from his eyes for a moment. The man chuckled lightly.

"You don't understand, Jack" he said quietly, as though telling him a great secret, "now that you've married her, she's become both" he added, a wide smile forming on his lips. Before Jack could respond, he heard the sound of familiar footsteps approaching him, and the words on his lips were stilled by his wife's voice. Phryne was talking to Darcy as they approached, their conversation ending as she caught sight of the look on Jack's face. Darcy, thankfully, remained oblivious.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, walking towards him. Jack, who was glaring at Lieutenant Woolerton in the same way she had seen him stare at hardened criminals during interrogations, turned towards her at the sound of her voice. Phryne placed her hand upon her arm and felt how tense he was, and she experienced a moment of panic. "I'd quite like a drink, Jack, wouldn't you?" she stated, linking her arm through his. "It was lovely to meet you, Darcy" she said, offering her a polite smile. "Excuse us" she said, addressing her final words to the Lieutenant, as she led Jack from the scene and across the ballroom, where their oblivious guests continued to talk and laugh and dance around them. As they walked, Jack considered the Lieutenant's words, and his anger at them, which he soon realised was due to a deep-seated fear he had; although Jack wasn't one to allow what others thought to concern him, the prospect of people believing that he married Phryne for her money, or worse, that he believed he had some kind of 'ownership' over her, sickened him. He hadn't realised how much until that cad had voiced it out loud. "Jack, what is it?" Phryne asked suddenly, the worry in her tone as she looked up at him drawing him instantly from his thoughts. He had relaxed somewhat as they walked, but he was still clearly disturbed by something. "If this is about Compton-"

"No, Phryne, it's not about Compton" Jack responded immediately, wanting to reassure her about what he knew was a difficult subject. He looked at her with a gentle expression, placing his hand over hers and looking into her eyes. "Will you dance with me?" he asked. Phryne, who was becoming increasingly confused, nodded automatically.

"Always" she said warmly, as they headed towards the dance floor. Phryne and Jack danced for several minutes, moving around their guests and smiling politely at them, exchanging a few words as they did so. Hugh and Dot appeared beside them and danced for a while, as Phryne looked into Jack's eyes and smiled at him warmly. After a few minutes Phryne felt Jack relax more beneath her hands, and she moved him to a quieter area of the floor, where they continued to dance. It was only then that, upon her request, Jack recounted the conversation he had had with Lieutenant Woolerton. Phryne, whose eyes darkened as she listened, exhaled in annoyance and nodded as he spoke. "Jack, I'm so sorry-"

"What?" he asked, shocked. "Phryne, you have nothing to apologise for."

"I met him three years ago at the RAAF" she explained. "We flirted a little and he became quite… fond of me. But when I learned he was married I severed all ties" she assured him. "What he said was a reflection of how he views me, not you" she assured him. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Regardless of what did or didn't happen, he does not have the right to talk about you like that" he stated firmly, the confidence in his tone and the gentleness of his gaze causing Phryne to feel deeply touched. She nodded gently in agreement.

"It didn't give him the right to talk about you like that either" she said, meeting his gaze and watching as he nodded slowly in response. "Jack" she sighed, running her hand up his arm as they danced, "no one thinks that" she stated with conviction, "no one who knows you or me could possibly think that" she added emphatically. "It was the alcohol talking, the alcohol and his jealousy, nothing more" she stated. "I know tonight has been a rather interesting night, but if one thing is clear it's that, for many reasons, our marriage is something that is both endorsed and commended by society" she said. "And, for the first time since I can remember, I'm glad" she said, causing a small smile to play on Jack's lips.

"Phryne Fisher is glad to be adhering to convention?" he asked, as he turned her in time to the music. "Surely not."

"Don't get too excited, inspector" she returned gently. "I'm glad because it demonstrates to you that what that Neanderthal said couldn't be further from the truth" she stated with conviction. "And everyone knows it".

"I don't care what everybody thinks" he assured her. Phryne looked into his eyes.

"And it certainly isn't what I think" she stated confidently. "As I've told you before, the thought never entered my mind" she added, as they danced across the room and passed Dot and Hugh, who were holding each other close. "Don't give that cretin another thought" she stated. "He may have married his wife for her money, but you didn't. And the reason he acted the way he did is not a reflection of you but of him" she assured him. "What better way to make yourself feel better about a terrible deed than to convince others it was right?" she asked gently. "The only thing you did to anger him was marry me" she stated warmly. "And I think it's fair to say that is worth the anger" she added immodestly. Jack smiled in response.

"Is that so?" he asked, his features now free from concerns and worry, as he looked deep into Phryne's eyes.

"Oh yes" she returned, as she pushed herself up against him firmly, so that the swell of her abdomen was pressed against his stomach. She felt his hand drift down her side as he smiled. "Absolutely" she added, before leaning towards him and kissing him on the lips, a gentle, sweet, tender kiss, that offered him the reassurance and confidence that he needed. And one which Phryne very much hoped the deplorable Lieutenant witnessed.

After a few moments Phryne broke the kiss, looking up into Jack's eyes and running her hand down his arm as he held her against her, as they moved in time to the music, which slowed before reaching a gradual stop. Before either one of them could speak, a sound of a click from their far right attracting their attention towards the doors leading to the garden, and their eyes widened as they saw the cause.

Frederick Burn was standing in the doorway, camera poised, taking a photo of Jack and Phryne as they danced. Phryne and Jack immediately lowered their arms from one another and walked towards the doorway.

"Mr Burn, you are trespassing, yet again" Phryne stated firmly. "Leave this property at once."

"It's just a coupla pictures, Mrs Robinson" he said, over-pronouncing her name in a way that frustrated her immensely. "And you look as radiant as ever in every single one."

"Get out of here now, Burn, before I arrest you" Jack said quietly, shielding the man from the other guests, who seemed oblivious from the scene. Cec, Bert and Mr Butler, however, had been sitting just a few tables away and, upon seeing Phryne and Jack suddenly walked across the room, had risen to investigate, and were approaching the scene.

"That'd involve you leavin' this wonderful party in order to take me to the station" Burn stated, with an infuriating degree of arrogance, "the wife won't be very happy about that."

"On the contrary, Mr Burn, it would make my night" she stated, fixing him with a hard stare. He looked up at her with a weary smile and shook his head defiantly. "Leave at one or-"

"Is everything alright here?" Bert asked, as he walked up to Frederick Burn, with Cec and Mr B close behind. "What's this joker doin' here?" he asked, staring at Burn but addressing Phryne.

"Mr Burn was just leaving" Phryne stated.

"Yair, too right he was" Bert agreed, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder and snatching the camera from his hand. "Cec and I'll make sure he finds his way" he stated. "It's gettin' dark outside, who knows what could happen" he said, his voice adopting a low, warning tone which even startled Frederick Burn himself. Fearing possible retribution, Jack stepped forward.

"I'll come with you" Jack declared, holding his hand out for the camera, "to make sure nothing bad does happen" he added. Bert stared at him for a moment before handing over the camera and gesturing to Cec, who followed close behind. Jack followed the men out of the room, removing the film from the camera as he walked, before disappearing into the garden.

"Are you alright, Miss?" asked Mr Butler, as Hugh and Dot walked over from their position dancing, having been as oblivious to what was going on as the other guests.

"Miss?" asked Dot.

"Everything's fine" she assured them all. "It appears that Mr Burn believed he had an invitation to tonight's party" she explained. "Jack, Bert and Cec are explaining to him otherwise." Dot, who was glad that Inspector Robinson also escorted the man from the premises, nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later Jack led Bert and Cec back into the building, nodding reassuringly towards Phryne as he approached her. Cec and Bert, who were talking amongst themselves, accepted Phryne's thanks and headed back towards their table, closely followed by Mr B, Dot and Hugh. As Jack approached Phryne he held up a roll of film, which she scoffed at lightly, shaking her head.

"That man" she sighed, as she accepted the film from Jack. "More stolen goods, inspector?" she asked.

"Confiscated property, Miss Fisher" he returned. "And as a former Special Constable with the Victoria Police, I'm sure I can trust you to keep it secure."

"If by 'keep it secure' you mean 'make arrangements for it to be developed' then, yes" she said with a smile, as she put the roll of film down her dress, watching as Jack didn't even blink at the action, "I'd say that's a safe assumption, Jack" she smiled. Jack nodded.

Just as Phryne was about to suggest another dance, her aunt came up to her with a proud expression.

"Phryne, Jack" she said gently, a slight degree of formality present in her tone, "Chief Commissioner Petersen and his wife have just arrived" she stated, giving Phryne a look which might well have been a warning. "Would you care to accompany me to greet them?"

"Of course, Mrs Stanley" Jack replied politely, as he and Phryne followed her towards the entrance to the ballroom, where Commissioner Petersen and his wife were standing.

"Despite hearing about his grave concerns over my involvement in Police matters, I've not yet had the pleasure of meeting this particular Commissioner" Phryne stated quietly as they walked, "though I have a hard time imagining he hates me more than his predecessor."

"Sanderson didn't hate you, and he was wrong about you" Jack replied, "he saw you as a threat to his little kingdom, possibly his plans as well, and he thought he needed to get you out of the way in order to succeed."

"And he was right" Phryne said, as she turned towards Jack. "He was wrong about you, too." Jack met Phryne's gaze and nodded, as Mrs Stanley stopped before Commissioner Bernard Petersen and his wife, Desiree.

The Commissioner was a tall man in his late fifties, with brown hair tinged with grey and ice blue eyes. He had an authoritative, almost intimidating presence, and commanded the attention of every room he entered. Even his wife, Phryne noticed, stood about a foot from him. She was a small, slender woman with mousey brown hair, wearing an expensive emerald green gown which was just slightly too big for her, and clutching her bag before her. Phryne had seen this symptoms before, and deduced that the Commissioner's wife was currently or had been recently, gravely unwell. She found her sympathy for the man increase, as she looked kindly upon his wife. Phryne walked confidently beside Jack towards the Commissioner and his wife, the former of whom stared at her dispassionately, considering her as she suspected he had considered dead bodies lying mutilated on slabs in the mortuary. A few moments later his eyes met hers.

"Jack" he said, in a low, formal tone.

"Commissioner Petersen" Jack returned, shaking the Commissioner's hand. "Mrs Petersen" he added, causing the small woman to the Commissioner's left to look up for a moment and nod. "May I introduce my wife, Phryne?" he said. Phryne, who noticed that Jack did not use her second name, stepped forward and smiled at the Commissioner, offering him her hand.

"Commissioner Petersen" she said amiably, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"No" he replied, taking her hand and shaking it for precisely as long as necessary. His hands were rough and dry. Phryne nodded.

"I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage" Phryne admitted, "I imagine you know considerably more about me than I do about you." The Commissioner stared at her.

"Yes" he agreed. "I most certainly do." Phryne nodded politely in response and turned towards his wife.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Petersen" Phryne said warmly, offering the nervous woman her hand. Mrs Petersen nodded and took it, looking up at Phryne for a moment. "Thank you so much for coming this evening" she said kindly, placing her other hand over the frail woman's.

"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs Robinson" she said quietly. Phryne smiled sincerely.

"It was my pleasure" she assured her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it a little earlier" Mrs Petersen continued, finding herself reassured by Phryne's kind disposition. "Bernard had to stay longer at the office and I wasn't feeling quite well."

"Are you feeling alright now?" Phryne asked with concern, her eyes upon her. Commissioner Petersen watched the woman with interest as she interacted with his wife, who scarcely spoke so openly in front of total strangers. Especially notorious ones.

"Oh yes, I'm quite alright" she assured her, offering her a weak smile. Phryne nodded.

"Excuse me" Phryne said gently, attracting the attention of a nearby waiter, who stopped immediately before her. "Would you please arrange for some tea to be made downstairs, and brought up for Mrs Petersen?" she asked politely. The young man nodded in response.

"Right away, Mrs Robinson" he replied, leaving the room quickly, closely followed by Aunt Prudence, who excused herself accordingly, wanting to ensure that everything was in order. Phryne turned her attention back towards Mrs Petersen.

"Would you care to sit down, Mrs Petersen?" she asked. "My companion, Dorothy, and some of our friends are at that table, just over there" she explained, gesturing towards it. "It's near the door, so you can enjoy the fresh air" she explained.

"How kind of you" the older woman said gently, placing a weak hand over Phryne's hand, before turning towards her husband, who was looking at her with as much concern as could break through his stoic mask.

"Are you quite alright, Desiree?" he asked.

"Yes, dear" she assured him, before returning her attention to Phryne.

"I won't be a moment" she assured Jack and the Commissioner, before drawing Mrs Petersen's arm through hers and leading her across the ballroom. Jack and the Commissioner watched as Phryne introduced Mrs Petersen to Dot, who immediately stood up and looked upon her kindly, gesturing to the seat beside hers and immediately engaging her in conversation. Mac looked at her with interest, running a scrutinising medical eye across her, and exchanging a look with Phryne, who said something to Mrs Petersen and then walked back towards Jack and the Commissioner.

"Your wife is very kind, Jack" the Commissioner declared in a low voice, which was more gentle than he had realised him capable. Jack knew that Commissioner Petersen's wife had been unwell, but had not been aware of the details or the extent, until now.

"Yes, she is" he replied confidently. The Commissioner met his eyes and nodded just as Phryne returned.

"Your wife is with my companion, Dorothy, and Dr MacMillan, a close friend of mine" Phryne said gently. "Tea will be with her shortly, and I assure you she'll be well looked after" she added. "If there's anything she needs-"

"Yes, Mrs Robinson, thank you" the Commissioner replied. "I appreciate your concern." Phryne nodded in response.

"Not at all" she said gently. "I understand your wife is on the Hospital Board with my aunt Prudence" she said conversationally.

"Yes, yes" the Commissioner agreed. "She hasn't been able to attend as much as she'd like to in recent months, as she hasn't been at all well."

"I'm sorry" Phryne said sincerely. The Commissioner met her gaze and nodded.

"I hear you helped Jack to solve the taxi driver's murder today" he stated.

"Phryne solved the case, Commissioner" Jack replied. "She noticed the inconsistencies in the victim's medical records and on the corpse, and she was the one who realised that the deceased was not who we believed him to be" he continued. "She also discovered who the murderer was." Commissioner Petersen stared at Phryne for a few moments and nodded as he considered the information.

"I was reading the reports and preparing matters for the murderer's arraignment, which is due to take place in the morning" he stated. "The city appreciates your assistance, Mrs Robinson" he said formally. Phryne, who was surprised by the Commissioner's gratitude and intrigued by the distance he was clearly trying to put between them, had a sudden idea which she found impossible to resist.

"Would you care to dance, Commissioner?" she asked. Jack turned towards her in surprise. The Commissioner blinked.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"I asked if you would like to dance" she repeated gently, offering him a warm smile. The Commissioner knew that he was, under the circumstances, in a rather delicate position; whilst dancing with Robinson's wife was not something he had intended to do, he could hardly refuse the request of the hostess. As he looked up at Phryne Robinson he found himself captivated by her intelligent green eyes; there was an ulterior motive for her invitation, and the Police officer within him wanted to know what it was. And there was only one way to find out.

"Very well, Mrs Robinson" he replied, to the surprise of Jack, who turned from his wife to his boss, and watched with astonishment as Phryne placed her hand upon the arm of the Commissioner and led him towards the back of the room, where they began to dance.

Phryne and Commissioner Petersen reached the other dancers just as the band began to play a Waltz. Phryne stepped before the Commissioner, who approached her warily, touching her only as much as was necessary as he moved into position, and they began to dance. The Commissioner was very fond of dancing, as was his wife, but his job and her illness had prohibited them from doing so recently. He found himself remembering the moves and dancing with Robinson's wife who, by good fortune, proved to be a most adequate dancer.

"You Waltz wonderfully, Commissioner" Phryne commended.

"So do you, Mrs Robinson" he returned. Phryne met his gaze.

"You sound surprised" she prompted. The Commissioner considered her for a moment.

"I thought the Charleston would be more your fete" he replied. Phryne suppressed a laugh.

"I do love the Charleston, though I prefer the Waltz" she replied. "I learned it in England when I was a child" she explained. The Commissioner nodded.

"You're very good" he stated. Phryne, who was surprised to receive this, which was high praise indeed for the Commissioner, offered him a polite smile.

"Thank you" she replied. The Commissioner nodded in response, and they danced together for a few moments longer before he spoke. Phryne could feel Jack's eyes upon her from across the room.

"What's all this about, Mrs Robinson?" he asked suddenly. Phryne blinked and turned towards him.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. The Commissioner looked upon her with the ice-blue eyes which would have made lesser men weep.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" he asked. Phryne feigned innocence and shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought we might talk" she said.

"About?" the Commissioner asked, suspecting as much.

"About your disapproval of my relationship with Jack Robinson" she stated. The Commissioner stared at her.

"Who my officers marry does not overly concern me" he declared. Phryne suspected that this was not completely true, certainly not in her case, but she did not comment. "What concerns me, Mrs Robinson, is civilian interference in Police matters, and the compromising of my officers." Phryne considered both points for a moment before nodding.

"I'm not just a civilian, though. I am a private detective" she stated.

"You have had no official training and you are not a Police officer" he stated firmly, "therefore you are a civilian."

"A civilian who helped to solve the murder case which you were so keen that Jack solve quickly" she countered. The Commissioner looked down upon her with those piercing blue eyes, which had no effect upon the woman before him.

"I am confident that Robinson would have solved the case without your assistance" he stated.

"Oh, I quite agree" she returned. The Commissioner, surprised that she did not argue the point, watched her for a moment as they danced. She was a very intelligent, very attractive young woman. He could see why Robinson fell for her. The fool. "But would you really describe assisting the Police as 'interference'?" she asked.

"In your case, Mrs Robinson, yes" he replied firmly. "Yes, I would."

"That hardly seems fair" she countered.

"You compromising one of my best detectives doesn't seem fair either" he stated. Phryne looked up at him with interest.

"You think I pose a risk to Jack?" she asked, watching him for a few moments. "Why?" she prompted. The Commissioner considered the question for a moment before responding.

"Because he is clearly very much in love with you" he returned. "And whilst any man who loves a woman can be compromised, for those who love women who interfere in Police business, the risk is tenfold." Phryne considered his statement for a moment and nodded.

"I understand your concern" she said gently, "really, I do" she added as they continued to dance. "But I would never allow that to happen to Jack." The Commissioner sighed lightly.

"You'd be powerless to prevent it" he countered. Phryne looked up at him.

"Jack is a noble man, Commissioner Petersen, as I'm sure you are aware" she stated. The Commissioner nodded in agreement. "He wouldn't allow himself to be compromised and neither would I."

"You did a very good job when you interfered in the case with those missing girls" he stated. "Almost cost Jack his job" he added.

"Jack's job was threatened by a corrupt Commissioner who helped cover up Sidney Fletcher's deplorable crimes to further his own career" Phryne stated firmly. "Commissioner Sanderson ordered Jack not to search the ship which was harbouring half a dozen terrified young girls who were going to be sold in another country" she added. "He defied that order because it was the right thing to do, because Jack's integrity is greater than any rule book or convention that you could imagine" she stated. "And in terms of my own involvement, the Commissioner threatened to fire Jack because of my investigating, after an incident which Jack knew nothing about and would have done everything in his power to prevent if he had" she assured him. The Commissioner listened carefully and did not interrupt, which she felt was a good sign. "You know Jack is a good man. He is an excellent detective and an honourable person, and we work well together" she stated. "You don't have to approve of me to approve of the results" she added. The Commissioner was silent for several moments as they danced.

"Whilst some of what you said may be true, that does not change the fact that he could be compromised" the Commissioner stated. "You insist on placing yourself in Police investigations, and in other ones which the Police become involved in. Your very involvement compromises Jack, and it is because of the reasons you listed" he stated. "It is because of Jack's honour, nobility and integrity that he would do anything it takes to protect you, which he is required to do, given the lengths you go to during your own investigations" he stated firmly.

"I would never allow my actions to compromise Jack" she stated. "And nor would he" she added. The Commissioner did not respond. "You make it sound almost inevitable" she added, as the music slowed down and stopped, as did their dancing. The Commissioner stood before Phryne and removed his hands from her.

"It is" he said firmly, his eyes meeting hers. "Thank you for the dance, Mrs Robinson" he added, bowing his head politely before turning on the spot and walking towards his wife, who was sipping her tea and talking to Dorothy.

Phryne watched as Mrs Petersen spoke to her husband, smiled at him politely, and rose from her seat, placing her hand on his arm as he led her towards the corridor. Jack, who had been on the other side of the room, walked towards Phryne, meeting her as she reached the table where Mac, Dorothy and the others were sat. Before he could ask, Mac posed the question that was on his lips.

"What on earth were you talking about with the Commissioner of Police?" she asked.

"You know him?" Phryne asked.

"I know his wife" Mac responded. "Come on, tell us all" she said. "You were both so deep in conversation I'm surprised you were able to keep in time to the music." Jack found himself feeling increasingly anxious.

"We talked about what a terrible influence I am on you" she said, turning towards Jack, who looked at her with interest.

"You managed to have that entire conversation in just a single dance?" Mac asked. "Impossible" she added, shaking her head before taking another sip of her whiskey. "That would take at least the first two acts of _La Triviata_ " she declared. Phryne turned towards her with a small smile.

"That's what you talked about?" Jack asked.

"More or less" Phryne responded, before turning back towards him. "Apparently I get you into trouble and my influence in your life and your work will compromise you" she said, her voice lowering slightly. Phryne found herself quite affected by his words. Jack, on the other hand, appeared almost relieved.

"That's not true, Phryne" he assured her. "You know that, don't you?"

"I do" she said, despite beginning to doubt it after their conversation. "And that's precisely what I told him." Jack nodded.

"Good" he stated.

"Good?" Phryne asked. "You think it's 'good' that I questioned your boss?" she asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"I think it's good that you showed enough restraint to allow the conversation to last for less than four minutes" he replied. Mac and Bert chuckled in response.

"We were rather pressed for time, Jack" she responded, before drawing out a chair beside Mac and sitting down. "Though if I were so inclined, I could always arrange to meet with him and continue our most interesting conversation" she added, as Jack watched her intently. "I'm sure he'd be quite keen to discuss the matter further. It's clearly something he feels very strongly about" she stated. Jack sat in the chair beside Phryne and reached for his glass, drinking the amber liquid quickly, and knowing he would need at least three more to calm his nerves.

The party continued for the next couple of hours, with Phryne and her friends enjoying each other's company, mingling with the other guests until the last of them left, before dancing until midnight. When the clock struck twelve Phryne turned towards Jack, smiling at him as their dance ended, before placing her hands upon his arms.

"After your comments comparing me to Cinderella, I feel it would be appropriate for us to go home now" she said gently. Jack looked at her for a moment. "I'm exhausted" she admitted regretfully. Jack nodded gently in response.

"Then let's get you home" he replied, before turning towards their table and leading her towards it.

Mac was laughing with Mr Butler about something which Phryne did not quite catch, Cec and Bert were discussing a famous robbery in Collins Street with Hugh, offering them their insight on 'how that crafty beggar made off with all the loot right under your noses', and Dot was leaning against her husband, her face a picture of beauty and innocence as she slept. Phryne's expression softened and she walked towards her.

"Dot" she said gently, placing her hand on her shoulder and nudging her. "Dot, wake up. It's time to go home" she said, slightly louder. Dot, who was a fairly light sleeper, hummed and opened her eyes, turning towards Phryne.

"Miss?" she asked, pushing herself into a sitting position and wincing as her neck ached.

"Come on, dear Dot" Phryne said gently. "It's time to come home" she added, before turning towards Cec and Bert.

"We'll drive 'em back, Miss" Bert declared, rising from his seat. "And you, Doc, if you wanna lift?"

"That would be lovely Albert, thank you" Mac replied, downing the last of her drink and rising from her seat.

"Thank you" Phryne said, as she helped the weary Dot to stand, encouraging her to lean against her. Hugh rose too, wrapping an arm around his wife and taking her hand as she became more awake. "Cec and Bert will drive you, Hugh and Mac home, alright?" Phryne said gently. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" Dot said, as Phryne leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Dot" she replied, stroking her cheek as Hugh led her forward. "Thank you for coming tonight, both of you" she said.

Cec and Bert walked towards Phryne, thanking her for the evening and assuring her they'd see her tomorrow.

"Drive safe" Phryne stated, which was met with a nod and verbal assurance, as they followed Hugh and Dot through the room and into the corridor. Mac walked up to Phryne, smiling gently as she looked upon her.

"Thank you for this evening Phryne" she said gently. "It's been eventful, as always" she declared. Phryne smiled.

"Would you expect anything less?" she asked.

"I'd be disappointed if I did" she returned. Phryne chuckled in response, as Jack walked towards them. "Are you still coming to the Club tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course" Phryne responded. Mac nodded.

"And your appointment next Saturday?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne returned immediately, feeling Jack's hand on her back, which reassured her somewhat at the prospect. "Yes, of course we will" she added.

"Wonderful" Mac returned gently, before stepping towards Phryne and kissing her on the cheek, and then drawing her into a warm embrace. Phryne held her there for several moments.

"Thank you for coming, Mac" Phryne said warmly, as she slowly released her hold on her friend and leaned back.

"Thank you for inviting me" she said, turning her attention from Phryne to Jack. "Thank you, Inspector" she added. "Please make sure she gets some sleep."

"I will" Jack responded.

"I'm standing right here" Phryne protested, placing one hand on her hip.

"I know" Mac said, feigning surprise, before smiling once more at her and winking, as she walked confidently across the ballroom and towards Cec and Bert, who were waiting for her in the corridor. Phryne waved to them as they left.

"Are you ready, Miss?" Mr Butler asked, walking towards them and offering them a warm smile. Jack considered how awake and how smart he looked, and found himself wondering once more if the man did ever sleep.

"Very" Phryne returned, offering Mr B a tired smile. "Shall we?" she said, as she took Jack's arm and walked with him through the ballroom, following Mr Butler through the room and into the corridor, where they were greeted by Mrs Stanley. "Aunt Prudence" Phryne said gently.

"Phryne" she replied, walking towards her with a tired smile. "Oh, you look exhausted, dear girl" she remarked, appearing confused.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, attempting to fight her tiredness for just a moment longer. Aunt Prudence nodded in response.

"Thank you for allowing me to host this party for you both" Aunt P stated modestly, in a manner which quite took Phryne by surprise. "I know you and I have our differences of opinion in relation to such matters, and this isn't something you would have chosen yourself, but I am very grateful that you allowed it to happen" she stated. Phryne, now feeling considerably more awake, was quite touched.

"We're the ones who should be thanking you, Aunt P" she said kindly, placing her hand on her aunt's arm, before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. She felt her aunt's right hand upon her back. "Thank you" she said, a sentiment which Jack immediately echoed.

"Not at all" Aunt Prudence replied gently, kissing Jack politely upon the cheek. "Now, I'll have my driver bring your gifts to you first thing in the morning" she declared, which Phryne thanked her for. "But before you go, I was hoping to give you my gifts" she stated, before walking across the hallway and picking up two wrapped items from the table.

"Aunt P" Phryne protested gently, "you already gave us gifts on our wedding day, and you organised this party for us" she added.

"And now I'm giving you these" she returned. "I wasn't able to give them to you on your wedding day, as you'll realise when you open them" she stated. Phryne looked at her with tired but warm eyes, offering her a small smile as she accepted the gifts.

"Thank you, Aunt P" she said gently, handing the large of the gifts to Jack, before turning her attention to the one in her hand, which was wrapped in beautiful cream wrapping paper and secured with a golden ribbon.

Phryne removed the ribbon and tore the paper away from the present, which she turned around in her hand and stared down at, her expression softening as she considered it.

It was a picture of her and Jack on their wedding day.

Phryne was standing next to Jack, her left arm laced through his, her bouquet in her right hand. They were both smiling. The beautiful picture was framed in a stunning silver frame with an intricate pattern around the edge.

"Aunt P" Phryne breathed, causing Jack to turn from his own opened gift towards Phryne, his eyes drifting from her face to the picture, which he stared at.

"Thank you, Mr Stanley" Jack said warmly. Mrs Stanley looked up at him and nodded.

"You are quite welcome, Jack" she returned, before returning her attention to Phryne, who smiled gently at the photograph, drawing her finger down the edge of it, before handing it to Jack.

"What's this?" she asked, as Jack handed her a black photo album with golden lettering on the front, which read 'Robinson'.

Phryne's breath caught in her throat as she accepted the album, opening it slowly and casting her eyes down the first page. Phryne found herself gazing upon pictures taken from her and Jack's wedding day. There were pictures of her, her and Jack, their friends, Jack's family, and even some pictures taken over the weekend at Castlemaine. There were three photos taken of the family in the lake, including a shot depicting Cec and Bert holding a victorious Phryne in the air after she beat Jack in the final race. Phryne smiled warmly at the memory, before flicking back through the book and returning to the front page, where her eyes befell a picture she adored. It was a picture of her, Jack and Jane at the Registry office. Phryne was standing to Jack's right and Jane was stood in front of them. Jack's hand was on Jane's shoulder and Phryne's arm was around her waist. The picture looked so natural, so effortless, so completely un-posed. They were all smiling. Phryne felt herself becoming slightly emotional at the sight.

"Thank you, Aunt P" she said gently, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her aunt, and action which took her quite by surprise. Aunt P smiled warmly in response and returned the embrace.

"I wanted you to have something to keep your memories in, as you begin your new life together" she said gently. "If there's anything we've learned over the years, after Edward and Janey and the War, it's that memories are precious" Aunt P stated emotionally. "They need to be kept safe." Phryne nodded in understanding and offered her a gentle smile, before kissing her on the cheek and walking back towards Jack, who helped her with her cape. Phryne and Jack said goodbye to her aunt once more, with Phryne smiling warmly at her aunt, before walking out of the house and towards the Hispano.

Jack and Phryne sat together in the back of the car on the journey home, with Phryne leaning tiredly against Jack, as the album rested on her lap, beneath her left arm.

As the car pulled up outside their home in St Kilda, Mr Butler held the door open for Phryne, who stepped tiredly onto the pavement before walking slowly towards the house. Jack was close behind her, and followed her inside as Mr Butler opened the door, before wishing them both goodnight and disappearing into his quarters. Before Phryne even removed her fox fur cape she walked straight across the corridor and into the parlour. Jack heard her turn on the light as he hung up his coat, before following her into the room. Jack took a few steps into the parlour and watched as Phryne walked towards the bureau, unlocking it and placing the photo album down upon the desk, her body shielding her actions from him. After a few moments she picked up the album and another item, locking the bureau once more, before walking towards the fireplace. Jack watched with interest as Phryne put the silver frame which Jane had bought them onto the mantelpiece, the once empty space now occupied by a picture of him and Phryne with Jane on their wedding day. A gentle smile formed on his lips.

Phryne traced her finger down the edge of the frame, as she looked at the smiling faces of the people within it, and smiled back. As she considered the photograph, her fingers drifted across the glass and towards her body, her fingertips resting upon her abdomen for a moment, as thoughts and concerns from earlier in the day returned to her, as did memories of her conversation with her aunt. Phryne felt her breath catch in her throat. She exhaled deeply, before removing her fingers from the image and taking several steps back, admiring it for a moment, before turning around to face Jack, who was watching her with a tender expression. They exchanged a look and he smiled, before standing beside her and walking together out of the room, as he turned off the light behind them.

Phryne and Jack went upstairs and into their bedroom, turning on the bedside lamps as they did so. Phryne removed her fox fur cape and carried it towards a chair, placing it upon it as she removed her shoes, before heading into the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, Phryne selected the nightdress and robe she had placed on the chair earlier that day, quickly changing into it and putting her clothes and underwear on the chair in its place. After Phryne had changed into her white nightdress, she drew her cream nightgown across herself, and was about to secure it, when her eyes befell her abdomen. Beneath the silk nightdress, the small swell of Phryne's abdomen grazed the material, making its presence known. Phryne felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared down upon it, instinctively placing her right hand on the side of her abdomen and drawing the material over it, revealing the definite curve to her stomach. Her breath hitched. Phryne found that her fears were telling her to secure the robe around her, to look away; but her instincts, her desires and some strong almost primal emotion was demanding that she did no such thing. And so, as she stood in the bathroom staring at her swollen stomach, she found her mind returning to events earlier in the afternoon. Her exploration of her changing body, her conversation with Dot, her determination to ensure that the baby was acknowledged, not hidden, and in just a few moments she found herself realising without a doubt of what she must do next. And the prospect terrified her.

Phryne swallowed hard, fighting back the waves of panic and emotion which threatened to consume her, as she opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom. As she did so, her eyes befell the figure of Jack, who was sat in the centre of the bottom of the bed, untying his shoelaces, having already removed his jacket and waistcoat. Phryne watched him for a moment before inhaling deeply and composing herself, and walking towards him.

"Jack" she said, finding that her voice sounded quieter and weaker than she had intended, and her tone caused him to look up immediately. "There's something we need to talk about" she explained, her bright eyes meeting his. Jack, sensing the anxiety present in her tone and in her demeanour, nodded immediately and rose instinctively from the bed.

"What is it?" he asked gently, taking a few steps towards her. Phryne looked up at him for a moment and inhaled deeply.

"I think I should tell my aunt about the baby" she said gently, her voice low and quiet. "Not just my aunt, but Cec and Bert and Hugh, too. It isn't fair of us to expect Dot to keep this from him." Jack watched her for a few moments.

"Phryne, it's alright" he soothed. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready" he said gently. "We still have some time" he added. Phryne met his gaze and shook her head.

"No, we don't" she replied. "I'm sixteen weeks pregnant, Jack" she said gently. "We've known about this baby for almost two months now, and I can't allow my fears to prevent me from acknowledging the baby."

"That's not what you're doing" Jack assured her gently, placing one hand tentatively on her waist. "You aren't denying the baby's existence, Phryne."

"It feels like I am" she replied. "When I'm with Cec and Bert, when Hugh comes over, with my Aunt, especially just now" she stated. "When we were talking to her in the hallway I felt an overwhelming need to tell her" she explained. "The baby deserves to be acknowledged, and the people we care about, the people who such a big part of our lives, deserve to know" she stated. "I think it's time" she added nervously. Jack considered her for a few moments and nodded.

"Alright" he said gently. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Phryne looked up at him with wide, bright eyes.

"It's not just a question of whether I'm ready or not, Jack" she said gently, before placing her hand on the centre of her abdomen. Jack watched as she drew her hand down her stomach and rested it at the bottom of her stomach, pulling the silk material of her nightdress against her skin, and highlighting her curved abdomen. Jack's breath caught in his throat at the sight. "I'm not going to be able to hide this for much longer" Phryne explained, lifting her head and meeting his gaze, her hand remaining upon her swollen abdomen.

Jack stared at Phryne's stomach, finding himself feeling exhilarated by her changing shape, and the very definite curve of her abdomen. Phryne watched nervously as his eyes softened and his expression warmed, as he looked up at her and met her gaze.

"May I?" he asked tentatively. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Of course" she said quietly, her voice low and gentle. Phryne watched as Jack looked down at her stomach for a few moments more, before gently placing his hand upon the centre of her abdomen. His left hand was still resting upon her waist, but the right was now upon her abdomen, a sensation she was still getting used to. Phryne's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hand placed protectively upon her stomach, causing warmth and excitement to radiate throughout her body, almost banishing her fears completely. Phryne looked at Jack's face, watching as she stared at her stomach intently, completely captivated by the sight. His expression softened and his eyes warmed, and a small smile played on his lips as he drew his hand down her stomach and then to the right, feeling the swell of her stomach. Phryne inhaled sharply, and found herself overcome with nervousness once more.

"As I'm sure you'll agree, Inspector, hiding this won't be possible for much longer" she said gently. "I'm beginning to look like I've swallowed a small bowl" she stated, causing Jack to look up at her with a warm expression, "or a generous quantity of Mrs McNulty's pies" she said, offering him a small smile. Jack met her gaze and looked upon her reassuringly.

"You look beautiful" he declared, his hand drifting down her abdomen and meeting hers, his fingers drifting over her skin. "You are beautiful" he stated. Phryne's eyes softened and she exhaled gently, as she found herself struck by the warmth and sincerity of his tone.

"Always the charmer, Jack Robinson" she declared, before removing her hand from the base of her abdomen so that his was upon it. Phryne watched as Jack lowered his eyes to her stomach and felt the prominent swell at the base of her abdomen, his expression softening as a warm smile played on his lips, prompting Phryne to smile in response, before placing her hand over his.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jack asked tentatively, as he looked back up at her and met her gaze. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she replied. "I'm sure" she added. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding.

"Then that's what we'll do" he declared. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled with relief.

"Thank you, Jack" she returned, smiling at him through the lamp-lit room, their eyes meeting as their hand rested protectively over Phryne's abdomen, over a child whose existence would soon be made known to the world.


	52. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for continuing to support the story, I'm amazed by the amount of views, follows, favourites and reviews you've given. This chapter is going to be divided into two sections, the second of which will be published during the week. The chapter where Aunt P finds out will be Chapter 42.**

 **As always, if you have any comments/constructive criticism/advice, please do let me know, I am very grateful for any and all input. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After staying up with Jack for a short while after their discussion regarding telling the remainder of their closest friends about the baby, Phryne found that the combination of the evening's activities and her anxieties over what to come had rendered her completely exhausted. After some tentative encouragement from Jack, they went to bed shortly before one o'clock, laying facing each other beneath the cool silk sheets on the warm evening, and sleep claimed Phryne almost immediately.

Since becoming pregnant, Phryne found that she was rising earlier than was her custom, a habit which both interested and confused her; given how desperate her body seemed to be for sleep, it seemed odd to her that it would insist upon waking her at most unthinkable hour. The cause of her early rising had, until about a week or so ago, been due to the seemingly constant nausea she had been experiencing. However, over the past week, Phryne had been relieved to find that she appeared to have been granted a reprieve. Despite feeling nauseous on occasion, she had not actually been sick in almost seven days, a fact which she was both relieved and grateful for. She had hoped that Mac had been correct in her assurances, and that her entrance into the second trimester of her pregnancy would mark the end of the nausea. She almost believed it, too. Until that morning.

Phryne was woken by a familiar feeling of nausea, which roused her from her sleep and caused her to half rise in her bed. She blinked tiredly as she took in a few slow, tentative breaths in an attempt to calm herself, hoping that the feeling of nausea would pass, and she could get back to sleep. But within thirty seconds of having woken, it was clear that would not be the case.

As the nausea rose within her and her stomach convulsed, Phryne threw the silk sheets aside and ran to the bathroom, throwing herself down in front of the toilet just in time to be sick. She groaned lightly in tiredness and frustration, placing her right forearm across the toilet and resting her head upon her hot skin, as she took in several deep breaths and attempted to regain her composure. Phryne, who was now completely awake following her bout of sickness, found herself feeling relieved by the fact that the nausea had now almost completed subsided which was, hopefully, an indicator that this was a one-off. As she breathed out deeply and slowly leaned back from the toilet, Phryne turned her head around and noticed that, as she had suspected, Jack was not in the bedroom. This, too, made her feel relieved. Although Jack was supportive and incredibly attentive during her periods of sickness, she felt guilty and almost ashamed that he had to witness them, and wished to keep this aspect of her pregnancy from him as much as possible. This was mainly due to her own embarrassment, but also her care for him; she knew he was worried about her, about the effect pregnancy was having on her physically and emotionally, and she wanted to reassure him as much as possible on both counts. Which was rather a difficult feat if she spent significant periods of time huddled over the toilet, retching and trembling. With this final thought, Phryne inhaled deeply and pressed her hands upon the toilet, rising to her feet and flushing the chain, before making her way wearily towards the sink, where she began to brush her teeth. As she did so, she looked into the mirror and considered her reflection which, too her surprise, was not as worrying as she had anticipated. Her face was slightly paler than usual, perhaps only a shade or two, but her eyes were bright and her lips a reassuring shade of light pink, all of which completely contrasted the deathly pale hue her cheeks formerly adopted after her bouts of nausea. As she considered her reflection, Phryne found her thoughts travelling back to what she had previously been considering, which was the prospect of telling her friends and her aunt about her condition, and for a moment, she wondered whether the sickness was caused by her pregnancy at all. _Perhaps it's not the baby_ , she thought, as anxiety gripped her once more and caused her chest to tighter, _maybe it's me_. Phryne rinsed her mouth with cold water and washed her face, before staring resolutely into the mirror before her, until she felt quite composed, closing her eyes for a moment and holding onto the edge of the sink with both hands as she did so. Phryne then opened her eyes and turned away from the mirror, picking up her cream robe and securing it around her, before walking through her bedroom and towards the door.

Phryne walked along the corridor and down the stairs, holding onto the bannister with her left hand, as she still felt a little unsteady on her feet. As she got halfway down the stairs she could hear the voices of Jack and Mr Butler from the parlour, as the familiar scents of toast and coffee drifted through the air, causing her stomach to quietly rumble. As Phryne's feet reached the cool tiled floor at the bottom of the stairs she glanced into the parlour, catching sight of the clock on the mantel which revealed the time to be quarter to eight. She managed to prevent herself from groaning aloud at this fact (but only just) as she inhaled sharply and stepped into the dining room.

Jack, who was talking to Mr Butler about something in the newspaper, was already dressed for the day, and was half-way through his morning toast and coffee. In the few moments she considered him before he was aware of her presence, she found herself feeling reassured by his presence in the dining room; not only was she glad that he felt comfortable enough to go to breakfast without her (which he had been a little wary of when he had first started spending the night), but the fact that he would get ready and go about his day independently comforted her immeasurably. It reminded her that, whilst they were not only romantically involved but legally married, they were still individuals, whose lives were both separate yet connected. She didn't feel bound or trapped or overwhelmed by the very permanent nature of their relationship. In fact, she adored it. Phryne was considered this point when Jack drew his coffee from his lips and, by some act of coincidence or the divine, turned towards the door. He lowered the cup onto the table and considered her for a moment, his eyes drifting over her face and body, as he looked at her with a warm expression.

"You're up early, Miss Fisher" he commented. Phryne suppressed a smirk and walked into the room.

"It happens occasionally" she said, as she sat opposite him and drew the newspaper towards her, her eyes befalling the article that had been the subject of the discussion between Jack and Mr B before her entrance. "'Palace of Eros – The Den of Depravity'" Phryne read aloud. "Quite a headline" she reflected, skimming the first few lines of the article before looking up at Jack, who seemed slightly embarrassed. "Really, Jack, there's no need to look so worried" she said gently. "I told you we can go if you like" she added with a small smile.

"I believe your exact words were, 'in all seriousness, Jack, I do want to go'" he replied, as he made an attempt for the newspaper. Phryne placed her hand firmly upon it, her eyes not leaving his, as she considered him with an amused expression.

"Indeed I do, Inspector" she replied amiably, as she turned the article towards her again. "Ah, I see" she breathed gently, "the club has already played host to some rather high-profile individuals, who the paper does not name. Well, only just. The inferences are quite plain" she stated, before removing her hand from the paper and looking up at Jack. "I'd imagine you're in for yet another difficult day with the Commissioner" she said sympathetically. Jack nodded slowly in response. "It's quite a novelty, don't you think" she said reflectively, causing Jack to look up at her with confusion.

"What is?" he asked tentatively. Phryne met his gaze.

"The fact that the Commissioner is going to give you a hard time today and it's got absolutely nothing to do with me" she said brightly. "For once" she added, her tone dropping slightly. Jack smirked in response. Mr Butler barely suppressed his smile.

"Would you care for breakfast, Miss?" Mr Butler asked.

"I would love some toast, Mr B, if there is any?" she asked gently. Mr Butler nodded.

"And to drink, Miss?" he asked gently. Phryne considered this question for a moment, and found herself feeling a strong desire for a hot, citric beverage.

"I don't suppose you'd be able to pour some lemon cordial into a cup, but pouring hot water onto it instead of cold?" she asked, speaking fairly quickly but with a slight degree of hesitation in her voice, as though she were making the most unreasonable and extravagant of requests.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler replied warmly, having picked up on her tone and seeking to reassure her. "I'll bring it through directly." Phryne's features relaxed entirely.

"Thank you, Mr B" she replied sincerely, as her butler walked confidently back towards the kitchen. Jack, who too had noticed the cautious and wary tone Phryne had used, which was completely uncharacteristic of the lady detective, turned towards her, his words provoked from a combination of his desire to reassure her and his own curiosity.

"That sounds soothing" he said gently. "You seem to have adopted a fondness for lemons" he added, his tone low and soothing, and encouraging of conversation. Phryne met his gaze.

"I have" she admitted. "Lemon juice, lemon sorbet, lemon meringue pie" she said longingly. "In all honesty, I think if Mr Butler brought me a whole lemon now I could quite happily take a bite out of it" she said with a gentle sigh, as her eyes drifted instinctively towards the kitchen. Jack, who was greatly interested in this subject but wary of Phryne's insecurities, proceeded with caution.

"When my sister was pregnant with Caroline she craved oranges" he said, causing Phryne to turn towards him immediately, and watched him with interest as he spoke. "She drank orange juice by the litre, and once left the house with the boys, whilst heavily pregnant, in search of the fruit" he stated. Phryne stared at him with a questioning expression.

"That's not true, is it?" she asked curiously.

"It is" Jack replied kindly. "She craved peaches with Jacob and salmon with Daniel" he added. Phryne watched him for a few moments, with the expression of a child captivated by a strange tale, before nodding simply in understanding.

"How interesting" she replied gently, as Mr Butler re-entered the room, bringing with him Phryne's toast and hot lemon cordial. Her attentions were instantly moved from the conversation to the food, and she smiled politely at Mr Butler, thanking him sincerely, before picking up the hot, steaming cup and drawing it to her lips. The citric taste satisfied her almost immediately, and she could feel the hot liquid warming her body as she drank. Despite its temperature, Phryne found that she was able to consume half of the cup in just a few seconds, and she sighed lightly with satisfaction as she placed it back into its saucer. Jack, who had watched the scene with great interest, smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about, Phryne" he said gently, drawing her from her citric stupor, and causing her to look up at him with her bright green eyes. "Craving certain foods during pregnancy is very common."

Phryne had arrived at the same conclusion a couple of weeks previously, when she had searched the kitchen for a bottle of cordial like a prisoner would search a warden's office for a key. Her sudden fondness for ginger biscuits (which she must remember to kindly ask Dot to prepare, if she has the time to, the previously stash having been already plundered). But, despite her attempts at feigned confidence, she found such matter to be somewhat overwhelming, and was not entirely sure why. The thought of both experiencing and displaying common symptoms of pregnancy intimidated her slightly; it made it all feel so frighteningly real. _It is real_ she reminded herself firmly, before privately chiding herself for being ridiculous, and looking up at Jack with a calm expression.

"Is it, doctor?" she said teasingly, a gentle smile upon her lips. "Has Mac been giving you warnings about what to expect with your expectant wife?" she added lightly. Jack suppressed a smirk and shook his head.

"Actually, my mother told me" he said simply, drawing his coffee to his lips once more. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded. Jack, who sensed Phryne's anxiety, put the cup down and met her gaze. "She was a matron for three decades, and she has two children of her own" he explained, his words capturing Phryne's attention, "and she adores you" he added, watching her eyes warm as a nervous smile played upon her lips. "As she told you in Castlemaine, if you have any questions, if there's anything you want to talk about or ask, she's just a phone call away" he said gently. "As is Mac."

"Is that what you did?" Phryne asked gently and with interest. "You wanted to know about the pregnancy and so you asked her?" she added, feeling both warmed and frightened by the knowledge. Jack nodded in response.

"I did" he replied gently, a slight degree of wariness in his tone. "I wanted to know what would be happening at this stage, and what to expect" he continued, his voice low and soothing, "and how I can help you." At the utterance of those final words Phryne's gentle expression softened, and she reached across the table and captured his hand.

"You are helping me" she stated with conviction. "I don't think I could do this without you" she added, with uncharacteristic candour. Jack held her hand tightly in response and looked at her reassuringly.

"Yes you could" he assured her. "But you don't have to". Phryne considered him for a moment, before smiling gently once more.

"Talking of frightening tasks we are undertaking together" she replied, her voice adopting a lighter tone, "I believe there is the matter of a certain announcement we need to discuss."

"Ah yes" Jack replied, offering her a small smile. "How would you like to tell your Aunt, Hugh and the red raggers?" he asked gently.

"Separately" she replied immediately, widening her eyes as she spoke. "I was hoping we could tell Hugh, Cec and Bert together, and invite my aunt over by herself later in the week" she explained. "I think it would be… safer for all involved" she added nervously. "What do you think?" Jack nodded in agreement.

"I think telling you aunt separately is a good idea" he assured her. Phryne smiled. "When would you like to invite Hugh and the comrades over?" he asked. Phryne suppressed a sigh at his form of addressing Cec and Bert.

"No time like the present" she replied gently. "We could invite them over this evening, if you're in agreement. I know Hugh's shift finishes at five thirty like yours, and Cec and Bert are usually free on Sundays-"

"Of course" he assured her warmly, squeezing her hand once more. He knew how nervous she was about telling the others, especially her aunt, and so hopefully telling their friends first would reassure her somewhat. "Would you like me to call them?"

"No, don't worry" she replied warmly, "I need to talk to them about assisting me with a case, and I can ask Dot about her and Hugh's availability. I'm sure she'll call him at the station to confirm" she said gently. Jack nodded. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments. "I also need to tell my parents" Phryne said gently. "Which will be somewhat difficult, given that they're currently cruising around Europe, and are not due to return to England for another month" she added, nervousness present in her tone, as she looked up and met Jack's eyes. "But I want them to hear it from me, not _The Globe_ " she stated. Jack squeezed her hand once again.

"And they will" he assured her. Phryne met his gaze and offered him a small, forced smile. His confidence, whilst genuine, was not completely reassuring. She could only imagine what her father would say if he read about her pregnancy in some second-rate tabloid. "They'll have to spend a few days in a country at some point, and when they do I'm sure your mother will want to call you to ask you about the wedding" he added. Phryne considered this point and found herself nodding in agreement, the logic reassuring her considerably. She'd been so focused on her fears that she'd failed to consider this factor. What a fool she'd been.

"I'm sure you're right" she said gently. Jack nodded slowly in response. "You're also going to be late if you don't leave soon" she added, as she reluctantly removed her hand from his. "Especially if you insist on sticking to the speed limit." Jack suppressed a smirk and met Phryne's gaze, smiling gently and nodding as he rose to his feet. "And what is on the agenda today, Inspector?" she asked curiously. Jack, who had been so engaged on their conversation about her pregnancy and the baby, almost had almost forgot to tell her.

"Ah, yes" he said, as he stood before her, "I have a meeting with the Commissioner and the Prosecution this morning concerning Roberto Salvatore" he explained, watching as Phryne's eyes widened with interest.

"Indeed?" she asked, looking up at him with interest. Jack nodded.

"It appears that, despite the best efforts of Mr Salvatore's henchmen, his trial is going to be fixed as July 28th" he stated. Phryne nodded with satisfaction.

"Excellent" she said with a small smile. "I shall make a note of it in my diary" she added, as she drew her hot lemon drink to her lips. "I wouldn't miss that man's conviction for the world." Jack nodded in agreement, before nervously meeting her gaze and questioning himself on whether he should utter the next words. Before he could decide Phryne, who had notice his change in demeanour, caught his attention. "Jack?" she asked, sensing the apprehensive look in his eyes. "What is it?" she asked the man whose eyes were now fixed on hers.

"Given the complexity of the case, the trial could last up to a month" Jack explained gently, "and it's possible, given the habit of witnesses against Camorra members of disappearing, that the trial could be delayed" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Meaning it may still be continuing, or possibly even start, in September." At the mention of the month realisation struck Phryne with a sudden blow.

"Oh" she said quietly, lowering her eyes from his. "Yes, of course" she added gently, as she considered how frighteningly close that month now seemed. In a week and a half or so they would be in May… "Well, hopefully it will go ahead as planned in July" she said as she met his gaze, feigning confidence as she spoke. "I take it the witnesses are protected?" Jack nodded immediately in response.

"They are" Jack assured her. "In fact, their safety is one of the subjects the Commissioner and I will be discussing" he added. "As is the identity of the insider within the Camorra who will be testifying." Phryne's eyes widened.

"You have an insider in the Camorra?" she asked, shocked.

"Apparently so" Jack replied, "though the Commissioner has refused to tell me of their identity, until today" he added. Phryne considered the point for a moment before looking up at him with a gentle expression.

"Perhaps he's afraid that you'd tell me" she teased, "and, as a woman, I'd have no comprehension whatsoever of the seriousness of the matter, and would most likely tell all the women at my bridge club about it" she said with annoyance, rising the cup to her lips once more and drinking the remaining liquid. It really was divine, and she would certainly be requiring a second cup. Jack smirked.

"I think I can say with confidence that's not the case, Phryne" Jack said, as he tucked in his chair and met her gaze. "I don't for one moment think the Commissioner would believe you were the type of woman to play bridge" he added, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Phryne's faux-insulted expression. "I'll see you this evening" he stated, walking from the room before Phryne could launch her now empty cup at him.

"You certainly shall, Inspector" she called after him, a slight degree of warning present in her tone, as she heard the front door close behind him. Phryne's mind considered his words once more and she found herself smiling despite herself, chuckling lightly as she began to butter her toast.

By the time Phryne had eaten the second piece of her toast, and had been blessed with not only a second cup of the delicious hot lemon drink, but a whole teapot containing its citric goodness, when Dot walked into the dining room after entering the house through the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss" she said, in her usually alert and upbeat manner, as she removed her terracotta cloche. "You're up early" she added. Phryne lowered her cup from her mouth and put it back in the saucer.

"Not by choice, Dot" Phryne said gently, remembering her early-morning sickness alarm call. "How are you this morning?" she asked.

"Very well Miss, thank you" she replied warmly. "Hugh's a little worse for wear after last night, though" she said, with something that Phryne suspected was a smirk, most probably due at the satisfaction of knowing that her unheeded advice to Hugh about drinking as much as Cec and Bert was correct. "I don't think the inspector will be too happy" she said, her tone sobering somewhat.

"I'm sure Jack will understand" Phryne said, attempting to hide her amusement at the mental image she was conjuring of a hung-over Hugh sitting in a dark corner of the station, his head aching at each shrill ring of the telephone. Phryne considered this scenario with sympathy, as Dot walked through the dining room and hung up her hat and coat. When she returned Phryne looked up at her. "Despite your husband's delicate state" she began, as Dot sat in a chair beside her, "would you and Hugh care to come over for dinner this evening?" he asked gently. "I'd like to invite Cec and Bert, too" she added, watching as Dot looked at her warmly, "I think it's time Jack and I started telling more people about the baby" she explained, her words causing Dot's expression to brighten.

"Of course, Miss" she replied sincerely. Phryne felt relieved, and she smiled gently.

"Thank you, Dot" she replied. "I know that keeping this from Hugh can't have been easy, and I'm sorry we put you in a position where you had to."

"You don't have to be sorry, Miss" Dot said sincerely, as she looked up at her employer with a tender expression. "It's my job to look after both of you" she explained, her eyes widening slightly as soon she had uttered the words, immediately regretting the term 'look after'.

"It's alright, Dot" Phryne assured her warmly, placing her hand over hers. "I'm very grateful for everything you do for me" she said sincerely. Dot smiled.

"And I you, Miss" she replied. Phryne smiled in response.

"Are you still feeling up to coming to the Adventuress Club this afternoon?" Phryne asked, her eyes alight. Dot smiled.

"Yes, Miss" she replied confidently. "I am."

"Wonderful" Phryne beamed. "I'm so looking forward to it."

"As am I" Dot said. And she was. She'd been thinking about it since last night. She remembered one time when Miss Phryne came home from one such meeting, very merry, dressed in a different dress than the one she left in, her face and clothing covered in blue and green paint, and a gentleman's tie fastened about her forehead. She never did tell her what happened that day. Suddenly Dot felt slightly anxious.

"Would you care to help me with my correspondence on some current and potential cases, Dot?" Phryne asked, drawing her companion from her thoughts instantly.

"Oh, yes Miss" Dot affirmed, the prospect appealing to her greatly. Miss Phryne had been seeking her assistance in letter she was receiving from potential clients. She would ask her opinion on the matter, and Dot would sometimes call the writer to discuss it further, or arrange an appointment. Miss Phryne clearly trusted her ability, and was keen to continue to train her, which she was very grateful for. "What time do we need to leave for the club?" she asked.

"Lunch will be served at one, so if we aim to get to the club just after twelve I can introduce you to the others" Phryne said kindly. "Mac will be there, of course, and Jacqueline Armitage, who you met last night" she added, noticing Dot smiling at the name, as she remembered the lady from last night. They had bonded over their interest in dress-making and modern techniques in the art form. Phryne glanced at the clock and inhaled deeply. "I'd best have a bath and get dressed" she announced, rising from her seat. Dot rose too, and followed Phryne from the dining room and up the stairs into her bedroom.

Phryne ran her hand through her hair as she walked across her bedroom, heading into the bathroom and turning on the taps, before pouring in generous measurements of expensive bath salts, and basking in the scent for a few moments. By the time she stepped back into her bedroom Dot had not only made the bed and opened the curtains, but placed several garments upon her bed, which Phryne quickly recognised as two pairs of her favourite trousers (one black, one white) and three of her favourite skirts (the black, the red, and the dark blue). She stared at them in confusion for a moment.

"Really, Dot, I only need the one" she said lightly, a small smile playing upon her lips as she looked up at her companion in confusion. Dot looked up at her as she walked closer to the bed.

"These are your favourites, Miss, aren't they?" Dot asked for confirmation. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"They are" Phryne confirmed, glancing at the garments once more, and looking up at Dot expectantly, as she stood a few feet in front of her, her arms crossed causally across her chest. Dot looked up at her with her gentle brown eyes.

"Yesterday we were talking about how tight some of your clothes are feeling at the moment" Dot said tentatively, watching as Phryne nodded slowly in agreement and attempted to appear calm, despite crossing her arms tighter across her chest.

"Yes, I remember" Phryne replied. Dot nodded.

"So I was thinking, I could make some adjustments to your favourite pieces this morning, Miss" Dot said gently, watching Phryne as she spoke. "I want you to be comfortable, Miss" she said with confidence. Phryne stared at her for a moment, before allowing her gaze to drift towards the clothing on the bed. The expensive, well-tailored one-off pieces which once fit her so perfectly. She released a long breath and nodded, before turning back towards Dot with a small, embarrassed smile.

"Very well, Dot" she replied quietly, a slight nervous edge present in her tone. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Dot smiled slightly in response, as Phryne's attention drifted back towards the clothes on the bed.

"Miss Phryne" she began cautiously, her voice and her tone causing the lady detective to turn towards her with an expectant expression and patient eyes. "Before I can make the adjustments, I need to know how much I need to adjust the garments" she explained. Phryne considered her words for a moment and nodded.

"I'm no dressmaker, Dot, but that does sound logical" Phryne said with a smile, rubbing her left arm with her right hand as she spoke. Dot nodded.

"And to do that, Miss, I need to measure you" Dot said gently. Phryne's smile faltered for a moment and her eyes lowered. She recovered herself almost immediately and looked up at Dot with a small smile.

"Of course" Phryne replied, watching as Dot removed a measuring tape from the pocket of her cardigan. "Where do you want me?" Phryne asked lightly. Dot offered her a reassuring smile and stepped towards her.

"You're fine where you are, Miss" she said gently, as she reached her. "Can I just-?" she asked, indicating towards her robe. Phryne blinked, looked down and nodded.

"Mm, yes" Phryne returned, before undoing her robe and removing it, handing the item to Dot, who folded it neatly and placed it on the chair before her dressing table.

Phryne smiled politely as Dot turned back towards her, her eyes drifting down her figure and resting on the small curve to her lower abdomen, which pushed against the material of her silk nightdress. Phryne saw a smile form on Dot's lips, and she found herself smiling in response.

"It'll only take a minute, Miss" Dot assured her, looking into her eyes for consent to continue.

Phryne nodded in response and Dot stepped towards her, placing the measuring tape around her back and drawing it across her front, taking measurements of the centre of her abdomen, the base, and the top. In less than a minute Dot had taken the necessary measurements and committed the figures to memory, and removed the tape from Phryne, holding it in her hands. Phryne scanned her face anxiously and was unable to make any deductions.

"All done, Miss" she explained. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded. "What would you like to wear today?" she asked. "I can adjust it for you whilst you're in the bath." Phryne cast her eyes over the garments on the bed and considered the question for a moment, before nodding towards the black trousers.

"Would you mind altering the black trousers for me please, Dot?" she asked. "I'd quite like to wear them with the claret-coloured blouse today" she added. Dot nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Miss" she assured her.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly, as she placed one arm across the top of her stomach, suddenly feeling quite self-conscious. "I should check on my bath" she explained, offering her companion a small smile before turning on the spot and disappearing into the bathroom.

For next thirty minutes, Phryne bathed as Dot took her garments downstairs and began to adjust them accordingly, being mindful of the fabric less because of her concerns over its value, and more due to her resolve that she would ensure Miss Phryne would be comfortable throughout her pregnancy. As she adjusted the clothing she tried to think of how she could entice the lady detective into buying bigger clothes (quickly deciding that using the word 'bigger' would be a definite hindrance). In the time it took Miss Phryne to bathe, Dot adjusted both pairs of trousers and the blue skirt (which was the skirt worn the most) and telephoned Hugh to discuss having dinner at the Esplanade that evening. Hugh, who sounded better than he had that morning, agreed. As she hung up the call she picked up the garments she had adjusted and carried them into Miss Phryne's bedroom, hanging up the white trousers and blue skirt and laying out her outfit for the day just as the lady detective emerged from the bathroom wrapped in her black silk robe emblazoned with a large bird and flowers in red, green and white. Dot smiled gently at her as she walked into the bedroom, her head arched slightly to the side as she dried her hair with a towel. Phryne returned the smile and glanced towards the bed.

"Thank you, Dot" she said, running her hands down the fabric and admiring the work. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble?" she asked tentatively.

"Not at all, Miss" Dot reassured her, "it only takes five or six minutes with my new sewing machine" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding, before glancing at the watch on Dot's wrist.

"It's almost nine" Phryne observed. "Which means we have just under three hours to work on our current cases" she stated, as she picked up her undergarments from the bed and removed her robe. Dot looked at Miss Phryne's face and smiled gently as she considered the words. _Our current cases_.

A few moments later Phryne was dressed in her underwear and standing beside the bed, gazing as nervously at her trousers as she had done at her wedding dress on the morning of her nuptials. Possibly more so. Dot stood in respectful silence and watched as Phryne picked up the trousers and unfastened the buttons, before stepping into them and drawing them up her body. Dot saw the small curve at the base of Miss Phryne's abdomen, which was highlighted by her silk camisole, as the dark material of her trousers was drawn over her hips, concealing all evidence of her pregnancy completely.

Phryne pulled the trousers over her hips and looked down with relief as she fastened the button. They fit perfectly. Phryne sighed with satisfaction and smile as she looked down at her trousers, which were so incredibly comfortable that she was utterly astounded she had managed to wear them in the last week and a half or so with such frequency. Despite herself, she acknowledged that she should have admitted the truth to Dot when she had first asked, and saved herself almost two full weeks of discomfort. As she considered this matter further, Phryne looked down at her abdomen with curiosity, placing one hand on the far right of her swollen stomach and staring at her body, before looking up at Dot.

"Dot, you are wonderful, thank you" she said sincerely, smiling as she spoke. "This is so much better" she said with a satisfied sigh, closing her eyes slightly as she spoke.

"It's no trouble, Miss" Dot assured her warmly. "I only had to take them out by a few inches" she stated. Phryne's eyes opened slowly and she met her companion's gaze.

"A few inches?" she asked, her smile faltering slightly as a familiar frightened look swam in her eyes. Dot's smile fell. "How many exactly?" she asked nervously.

"Just… just three, Miss" Dot replied. "Possibly four" she added. Phryne's eyes widened and she looked down at her stomach. She suddenly felt quite panicked. "It's fine, Miss, it's completely normal" Dot assured her, as she stepped towards her and placed her hand tentatively upon her arm. "It's just a few inches" she said gently, "and it's because the baby's growing, because it's healthy" she added. Phryne, whose eyes had been fixed upon her abdomen during her companion's attempts to reassure her, nodded in understanding and rose her head, looking into Dot's eyes and offering her a warm smile. But Dot could still see the fear in her eyes.

"Yes, Dot, I know" she said gently, lowering her hand from her abdomen as she spoke. Would you mind passing me that blouse, please?" she asked, gesturing towards the claret-coloured garment which was behind Dot. Dot nodded and turned around, picking up the blouse and handing it to her employer, who thanked her and put it on, offering her a small smile as she secured the final two buttons. Dot, sensing that Miss Phryne was still feeling anxious, sought to reassure her.

"I telephoned Hugh at the station, Miss" she said brightly, watching as Miss Phryne looked up at her expectantly, "Inspector Robinson is driving him here straight after work" she explained. Phryne, grateful for the change of subject, nodded in understanding.

"Excellent. Thank you" she replied, in a voice which was low and quiet but much more normal. Phryne secured the blouse and looked down at her stomach, capturing the edges of the blouse with her fingertips and pulling it down slightly, watching the way the silk skimmed her stomach, revealing her condition only when prompted to do so. Phryne felt panicked as she looked down at her body, but she resolved not to remove her gaze from her abdomen until she conquered that fear, for the time being, at least. After ten seconds or so Phryne felt her panic begin to ease, and she slowly released her hold on the material of her blouse, blinked, and looked up at Dot. "Are you ready?" she asked, a question which her companion nodded immediately in response to. "Good" she said gently, reaching out and stroking Dot's arm tenderly, before leading her downstairs and into the parlour, before heading into the kitchen to discuss the evening's dinner arrangements with Mr Butler.

Phryne and Dot spent the next few hours in the parlour, going through the correspondence Phryne had received over the past couple of days and considering their findings on the three open cases they were investigating. Phryne divided her correspondence into bills, personal and professional, and dealt with the bills and personal letters whilst Dot considered the professional matters. Ever since they met, Phryne had always involved Dot in all aspects of her investigations, from the beginning of the process until the end. One of the tasks they undertook together involves the initial correspondence from potential clients, which Phryne would often read and then hand to Dot, asking her what she thought about it, and encouraging her to make her own observations without influence. Dot was grateful for this investigative insight, as well as the fact that Miss Phryne was still training her. They discussed the correspondence together, possible issues and remedies, and Dot even called the potential clients to discuss the matter further, or arrange meetings. She thoroughly enjoyed playing such an intrinsic role in Miss Phryne's professional affairs. It showed how much she trusted her. And so, as Phryne responded to some of the personal and professional correspondence by letter, Dot walked to the phone, armed with Miss Phryne's diary and a small stack of correspondence, and began making the necessary appointments. As soon as she put the final call through she glanced through the diary, and realised just how busy Miss Phryne would be. At least five out of the seven days were filled with personal and professional appointments, varied and numerous, and sometimes one directly after the other. As she glanced through the next couple of weeks alone, she realised Miss Phryne only had two full days with no engagements, and this troubled her. She'd always been able to work with such a hectic schedule before, but now that she was expecting, surely she would need to reduce the commitments a little? Dot considered how she could possibly raise this concern with Miss Phryne, as her curious eyes drifted down the week ahead, before resting upon Saturday, and entry written in Phryne's clear, black script. _Appointment with Mac – 9.30am._ Dot's concerns were alleviated somewhat, as she knew that Dr MacMillan would make sure Miss Phryne was alright. And so would she.

"Dot" came the voice of Phryne, who stepped into the corridor with a letter. "Would you please find an address for the legal offices named in this letter? I'd like to pay them a visit" she stated. Dot closed the diary, picked up the directory and stood from her seat by the phone.

"Yes, Miss" she said, accepting the letter and walking back into the parlour. Phryne thanked her and smiled gently as she passed, before looking towards the phone and walking towards it, carrying the letter in her hand as she did so.

Phryne sat in the chair which her companion had recently occupied and dialled the familiar number, finding with relief that Bert answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Bert! How are you?" Phryne asked brightly, smiling as her friend responded. "I'm sure you did. I understand Hugh isn't faring much better, poor lamb" she said, suppressing a smirk at Bert's response. "Yes, yes I know" she replied, smiling as he spoke. "Bert, are you and Cec engaged today? If not, I have a small matter I'd like you to look into together. Sadly it'll involve you both venturing into all the public houses within walking distance of the hotels, hostels and other such establishments in Carlton-" Phryne smiled as Bert immediately agreed to the task. "Excellent, Bert, thank you. Here's what I would like you both to do" she began, before outlining the proposed course of action which, although it confused him, Bert agreed to. "Do you still have some of the money I gave you for such matters?" she asked. "Excellent, yes. Well, if you need more, please come over. Mr Butler will be able to assist" she added, nodding as he responded. "Also, Bert, I… I don't suppose you and Cec are free for dinner this evening?" she asked, smiling and rolling her eyes slightly at his response. "It will be a much more low-key affair, and far less formal, I assure you. Just you two, me, Jack, Dot and Hugh" she assured him, "barely a capitalist in sight" she replied lightly. Phryne scoffed lightly at Bert's response. "I'll pretend I didn't heat that, Albert" she said, lowering her tone as she spoke, despite still smiling. "Wonderful, thank you. And we can discuss your findings at the same time" she said. "Shall we sat, half past six? Wonderful" she stated. "Oh, and Bert, to try to arrive at least passably sober, won't you?" Phryne chuckled. "Excellent. Thank you. I'll see you this evening" she said with a smile, before ringing off. Phryne laughed privately and shook her head at the conversation, and was about to rise from her seat when she found that persistent memory of the other person she needed to speak to drawing her back into her seat.

Phryne inhaled deeply and picked up the receiver, before dialling the familiar number to her aunt's house, which was picked up promptly on the second ring.

"Ah, Chanders! Good morning, Phryne Robinson speaking. Is my aunt available, please?" she asked. "Wonderful, yes thank you, of course I'll hold" she said, as she heard the phone be placed down upon the table in the hallway, as the dutiful under butler went in search of Mrs Stanley. Phryne felt her anxiety increasing with each passing moment, and battled a strong urge to hang up the receiver with heroic efforts until, after just over a minute, she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and the receiver was picked up.

"Phryne?" came the voice of Aunt Prudence. "Good morning, dear girl. My driver will be delivering your gifts just before twelve, if that's alright? I'm sorry about the delay, there was some beastly business with the motor car this morning. Mr Jenkins from the garage spent two hours working on it, at some considerable cost. Apparently one of the guests from last night interfered with it somehow, and-"

"Oh, that's alright, Aunt P, don't worry. That's not why I called" Phryne explained.

"It wasn't?" Aunt P asked.

"No" Phryne replied, as images of what tragedy could have befallen her aunt's motorcar drifted through her mind, which reached all manner of interesting conclusions. "No, Aunt P. I was actually hoping to invite you to dinner this week" she said amiably.

"To dinner?" Aunt P asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, holding the receiver slightly tighter. "Are you free at all this week?"

"Well, I… I have the Hospital Board Meeting on Wednesday evening…"

"Tomorrow, then?" Phryne asked, wanting to tell her as soon as possible for the sake of her nerves and her sanity.

"I would, dear girl, but I'm afraid I'm dining at the Manderson's tomorrow evening" she explained. "Would Tuesday suit?" she asked politely. Phryne nodded.

"Tuesday would be fine" she agreed, as panic swept over her once more, causing her to feel suddenly very hot. "At around seven?"

"That would be wonderful, Phryne. Thank you" replied Mrs Stanley, sounding genuinely happy. Phryne smiled at her tone.

"I look forward to it" Phryne said gently.

"So do I, dear girl. So do I" she assured her. Phryne nodded, and was about to speak again when she heard the sound of her aunt's voice, clearly addressing someone beside her. "Oh, Phryne, I'm sorry but I have to go. Mr Jenkins requires my company immediately, apparently" she said, with some annoyance present in her previously pleasant tone. Phryne nodded.

"Of course, Aunt P. I understand" she assured her. "Good luck with the car, and I'll see you on Tuesday" she said, before exchanging goodbyes with her aunt and ringing off.

As soon as Phryne hung up she felt panic rise within her, paralysing her for a moment, causing her heart to race and her breathing to still as she considered the prospect of telling her aunt about her pregnancy. She was so struck by her fear that her hand was still placed upon the phone, her arm outstretched, her body still. It was only when Dot called her name and approached the hallway that Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and quickly removed her hand, rising to her feet by the time Dot stepped out of the parlour with the directory and a smile.

"I found the address, Miss, and I've written it down and placed it with the letter" she said, closing the directory and placing it back in its place.

"Thank you, Dot" she replied, before glancing at her watch and realising that it was already quarter-to-twelve. "Are you ready to go to the Adventuress Club?" she asked, desperate for a distraction. A smile played upon Dot's lips and she nodded.

"Yes, Miss" she confirmed. Phryne smiled in response.

"Excellent" she said, looking at her companion as she spoke. "It'll be an unforgettable experience, I assure you" she stated, meeting Dot's gaze and smiling gently. "And you'll need more than one extra pin in your hat, Dot" she said quietly, punctuating the statement with a mischievous smile which frightened Dot somewhat (as those smiles always did), as the lady detective headed towards the coatrack.

Phryne and Dot arrived at the Adventuress Club shortly after midday, where they were admitted by a tall, handsome gentleman in his mid-thirties, who clearly knew Miss Phryne very well.

"Ah, Julien" Phryne greeted, as the Frenchman rose her hand to his lips and kissed it. "This is my companion, Mrs Dorothy Collins. Dot, this is Julien Relante" she said, as the man bowed to Dot and uttered a few words in French, before turning back towards Phryne.

"Madame" he said, pronouncing the word slowly as he met her gaze. Phryne smiled warmly in response and nodded.

"Oi" she confirmed, as he slowly lowered her hand.

"Il est une tragedie pour les hommes" he declared, placing his free hand over his heart for emphasis as he spoke. Phryne's sighed gentle and smiled, shaking her head lightly as she met his gaze.

"Ou peut-etre leur evasion de la chance" she replied, earning a small chuckle from the Frenchman.

"Impossible" he declared, kissing her hand once more, before leading them into the building.

Dot, who felt more than a little confused by the conversation, followed them quietly, taking in the magnificent building as they walked. After exchanging a few words with Julien in French, Phryne reclaimed her hand and walked back towards Dot, stepping beside her and linking their arms together as she guided her down the corridor. The corridor was large, with a dark, perfectly polished wooden floor and tall cream walls, broken at intervals by large mahogany doors. At the far end of the long corridor was a large staircase which was almost the exact same colour as the tiled floor, and separate corridors led off to the left and right. A tall crystal chandelier hung overhead, and various artworks adorned the walls, which were lit with the gentle glow of artificial light. Dot was led by Phryne and Julien down the corridor and to the left, where the kindly man (whose position in this establishment Dot did not know, nor did she intend on asking) opened a door for them and politely stood aside. Phryne thanked him in French and led Dot inside, taking her into a large room decorated in the same manner as the rest of the building, with dark wooden floors and cream walls. There was a large billiards table towards the back of the room, over which hung a set of lights with green lampshades, which shone down upon the well-used table. The room boasted a large set of windows, a rustic fireplace and (to Dot's surprise) a mounted deer's head. She scarcely had a chance to register anything else before half a dozen women, upon hearing them enter, turned around and smiled, lifting a couple of bottles of champagne and several glasses as Phryne stepped in.

Phryne smiled and suppressed a surprised laugh as the women approached them both, offering her a mixture of warm congratulations, exclamations of surprise, and assurances that she would 'have to give someone else a chance with the gorgeous Julien', to which Phryne chuckled in response, as champagne corks were popped and a glass was placed into her hand. Phryne, who felt the eyes of all the women upon her as she held the forbidden beverage, lowered her hand and turned towards Dot.

"Ladies, may I introduce Mrs Dorothy Collins, my companion?" she said with a smile. Dot smiled politely and nodded as the women greeted her. She recognised Doctor MacMillan and Jacqueline Armitage, but the other women were unknown to her. "Allow me" Phryne interceded, upon sensing the dilemma. "Mac and Jacqueline you already know, but these wonderful ladies are Lady Hortensia Battle" she began, indicating towards a tall, slim brunette lady in her mid-thirties, with a fondness for fur and gold jewellery. "Bungi Ross" she added, indicating to a petite lady with short dark hair, who Dot knew to be one of Miss Phryne's flying friends. "Elizabeth and Rebecca Flanders" she stated, indicating towards two women who were evidently identical twins, but who wore clothes of such different styles and with make up so conversely applied that one had to do a triple-take, at least. "And Mrs Geraldine Fortescue" she said with a smile, introducing a lady with long red hair and glasses who, based on the ink on her fingers and the papers on the desk behind her, Dot judged to be an academic. Possible a friend of Jacqueline's?

"It's lovely to meet you all" said Dot, as the women smiled upon her and asked her polite questions which are commonplace amongst such introductions. After a few moments, one of the Flanders sisters (Elizabeth. Or was it Rebecca?) stepped forward and gestured to a table in the corner.

"Won't you sit down, Mrs Collins?" she said amiably, as she walked towards her, handing her a glass of champagne before she could protest. "Please, do make yourself comfortable. Phryne has told us so much about you" she said, as the women all politely agreed. "Tell me, is it true you once helped to capture that scoundrel Butcher George?" she asked. Phryne watched as Dot followed the women confidently towards the table and replied to their questions. She was about to follow when she noticed Mac walk up before her.

"Hello Phryne" she said gently. "Have you recovered from last night?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Phryne sighed.

"Ask me next year" she replied. Mac finished the rest of her champagne, handed Phryne her empty glass, and relieved her of her full one. "It's the '16, isn't it?"

"'15, I'm afraid. Saved only for the best of occasions. Julien spent over an hour rescuing them from the wine cellar" Mac replied. Phryne groaned lightly in frustration as she watched Mac hold the full glass in her hand. To Mac's credit, she declined to drink it in front of Phryne, which was an act of both great friendship and great restraint. "But there are at least a dozen more bottles down there" she assured her, which comforted Phryne somewhat. Slightly. Just. "When the baby's born I'll have them all brought up here. You can drink as much of it as you like." Phryne chuckled in response and nodded, before turning towards Dot and, satisfying herself that she was both comfortable and having a good time, turned her attention back to Mac.

"Dot had to let out my trousers today" she said quietly. "Four inches" she said, her voice low. Mac nodded.

"That's completely normal, Phryne. It's nothing to worry about" she assured her warmly. Phryne's eyes met hers and she nodded. Mac waited for a moment before she continued. "So I take it there have been some developments since my last examination?" Mac said tentatively. Phryne smiled gently.

"Yes" she said, her voice low and slightly weaker than she had intended. "I look like I've swallowed a small sack of peaches." Mac chuckled.

"I'm sure you don't" she said, allowing her gaze to drift down to her abdomen, before reaching her eyes once more. "Is it noticeable?"

"Mm" Phryne hummed in response, as she and Mac walked towards the billiards table and leaned against it. "Yes, it is" she added. "I noticed it a couple of weeks ago, but it's more… pronounced now" she explained. Mac nodded.

"I expect it will be" she said. "Have you felt anything yet?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, I told you. It's become more pronounced, so I-"

"No, Phryne, that's not what I meant" Mac interceded, meeting Phryne's confused gaze with her own gentle eyes. "Have you felt the baby moving?" she asked. Phryne stared at her in silence for a few moments.

"Moving?" she asked, her voice low and tinged with confusion. Mac nodded.

"It's usually between the sixteenth and twentieth week that the mother feels the baby move for the first time" she explained gently. Phryne stared at her with wide eyes, feeling her stomach tighten with fear. "It's delicate at first, subtle" she explained, speaking tentatively so as not to frighten her. "Many women describe it as 'fluttering'."

"Fluttering?" Phryne asked.

"Mm-hm" Mac explained. Phryne swallowed hard.

"No" she replied quietly. "No, I haven't felt that" she added. "Should I have?"

"It's probably a little too early" Mac explained, as she questioned whether she should have raised the subject. She did not want Phryne to be frightened, but she needed her to be prepared, to minimise the anxiety she would experience; and the best way to do this was to ensure she was fully informed of all aspects of her pregnancy. "Are you and Jack still able to attend my office on Saturday morning?" she asked, straying away from the subject.

"Of course" Phryne replied. Mac met her gaze.

"And you're alright?" she asked. Phryne nodded. Mac looked into her eyes. "You can tell me if you aren't, Phryne" she said, causing Phryne to stare at her. "You know that, don't you?" Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"I'm absolutely fine" she assured her, offering her a small smile, which Mac returned. "Though I might not be after Tuesday" she added, her voice dropping as she spoke. Mac looked at her with interest.

"Why? What's Tuesday?" she asked. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"I've invited Cec, Bert and Hugh over this evening to tell them about the baby" she explained. Mac smiled gently.

"Good, I'm glad" she said sincerely. She was happy that the other people Phryne was close to would now be informed of her condition, especially Cec and Bert, who were incredibly loyal to her and cared about her deeply.

"And I've invited Aunt Prudence to dinner on Tuesday so I can tell her too" she explained.

"Ah" Mac replied. "And you're nervous?" Phryne turned towards Mac with a look of disbelief. "Phryne, it's fine" she assured her. "You're a married woman, there is no scandal in having a child" she assured her, placing her finger firmly on what Phryne knew would be her aunt's chief concern.

"A child conceived before the wedding" Phryne said quietly.

"So?" replied Mac, frowning in confusion. "It doesn't matter when the child was conceived. What matters is that you will be married when it is born, and there is no scandal in that" she stated with conviction. "People will speculate, of course, as is their custom" she said with a sigh, "but there is no scandal" she repeated. "Phryne, you've done nothing wrong."

"I know" she replied quietly. "I'm just not quite sure that Aunt P will agree" she added.

"Since when have you cared about earning anyone's approval?" Mac asked lightly, watching as Phryne blinked and appeared visibly uncomfortable.

"It's not me I fear she won't approve of" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and haunted. Mac stared at her for a moment as realisation dawned upon her.

"The baby" Mac said gently, watching as Phryne inhaled deeply at the words. "You're afraid your aunt won't approve of the baby?" she asked, watching as Phryne exhaled deeply and placed her arm subconsciously across herself. "Phryne-"

"It's not the baby's fault, Mac" she said in a quiet voice. "I won't have it punished because of me."

"Phryne" Mac said, turning towards her and placing her hand on her arm, "you've done nothing wrong." Phryne stared at Mac for a moment and appeared ready to respond, when Jacqueline stood suddenly on the other side of the room and called out to Phryne.

"I say, Phryne!" she said, prompting both women to turn towards the other Adventuresses, "Mrs Collins has never played billiards before! We must teach her" she declared. Phryne, recovering herself instantly, nodded in response.

"A true crime, dear Dot" she called, "I'm surprised I don't have your signed confession" she added, earning laughter from the other women. "Come on, then. Jacqueline, Mac and I will show you how to play" she said, feeling Mac's hand drift down her arm as she walked towards the cues, and blinked back the tears which had threatened to fall.

As Phryne and her friends taught Dot to play billiards, the lady detective was approached by the adventuresses and embraced warmly, as they offered her their sincere congratulations and the expected barrage of questions. But somehow, these seemingly standard questions, regarding the ceremony, the dress and Phryne's change of heart on the subject of matrimony seemed so much less intrusive when asked by her friends, who were motivated by amiable interest and concern, rather than social curiosity and scrutiny. And thankfully, due to the size of the party and the manner of their assembly, she only had to describe her dress once.

The afternoon at the Adventuress Club was memorable and highly informative for all those involved. After billiards the party enjoyed lunch, where the subject of the party the night before was raised, and discussed amongst the Adventuresses. Dot found that amongst the topics of conversation were husbands, lovers, current affairs, Jacqueline's research on female employers, female parliamentary candidates, causes the Club wished to support, parties, dancing and the new gentleman's club, Palace of Eros, which all the women (with the exception of the Catholic Companion) were quite keen to visit. Although Dot had protested that it was a gentleman's club, Phryne assured her that that fact was 'a mere technicality', and dealing with technicalities was her forte, to which Dot agreed to firmly. Thankfully, her decline of the offer was not contested by the others. Dot was provided with a tour of the building, which was owned by Phryne, and staffed twenty-four seven. Not only was it a club, but it was a refuge for those in need of assistance. She revealed that, when her own house was too high risk, some of her more vulnerable clients would stay her, under the guard of Julien and various other individuals. All members also had a key to the club (one of which was given to Dot), and were permitted to use it and its facilities at their leisure; Jacqueline explained that she shut herself in the library for three days to finish a paper for one of her recent lectures. Upon the tour, Dot was shown around all the rooms, and was in awe of what she saw. The building consisted of a dining room, a billiards room, a bar, a wine cellar, a ballroom, two parlours, a beautiful library, a large kitchen, three bathrooms, six bedrooms, a medical bay and a roof terrace, the latter of which the Adventuresses spent the final two hours of their afternoon together, sipping cocktails and listening to the wireless as they continued their discussions. Despite the more risqué matters discussed on that most instructive afternoon, Dot found that she had thoroughly enjoyed herself at the Adventuress Club, and took pride in the fact that she was now officially a fully-fledged member. As she and Miss Phryne drove home from the club shortly after 5pm, Dot found her mind drifting back over the subjects they had discussed, and she could have sworn that she could actually feel her mind expanding. They had talked about subjects she'd never spoke about with anyone other than Miss Phryne before, and she found herself wondering what Hugh would think? or her mother? or Father O'Leary? And as they pulled up outside Phryne's house on the Esplanade she realised, to her intense satisfaction, that she didn't care. It was because of this realisation that Dot found herself smiling all the way from the car to the house, and even as she headed upstairs to her room to change before dinner.

Phryne, who had witnessed the affect that the club had had on its newest member, smiled warmly as she watched her companion ascend the staircase, her mind filled with new matters and new possibilities.

"Excuse me, Miss?" came the voice of Mr Butler, who had approached her from the parlour. "A Mr Timkins came over earlier this afternoon, he is Mrs Stanley's driver" he explained, as Phryne nodded in understanding. "He dropped over around two dozen or so gifts for you and the Inspector, Miss. I've arranged them on a table at the back of the parlour for when you're ready" he added.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" she replied, the prospect of opening the gifts with Jack later causing her to feel a combination of amusement and intrigue. "How are the dinner preparations coming along?" she enquired, having previously informed Mr Butler of the guests who were expected, and the nature of the occasion.

"Perfectly, Miss" he reassured her. And she did not doubt that they were.

Phryne and Mr B exchanged a few more words before the lady detective headed upstairs and dressed for dinner, changing into a white and silver dress which, despite feeling a little snug around the waist, fitted nicely enough, and concealed her condition. Not that that would be necessary for tonight.

It was shortly before six o'clock when there was a light knock at the bedroom door, which Phryne recognised instantly.

"Come in, Jack" she called gently, securing her necklace and turning to face him as he stepped into the room. "You really don't need to knock, you know" she assured him warmly, as she considered whether this was a chivalrous gesture or an attempt to ensure Phryne retained her privacy, should she desire it. She quickly decided that it was both. Jack nodded politely in understanding as he closed the door behind him. "How is everything with Mr Salvatore?" she enquired.

"It's progressing" Jack began. "The case is strong, the witnesses are independent and reliable, and their accounts match perfectly. Some of the evidence is unequivocal." Phryne nodded.

"Good" she replied, putting on her Claddagh ring and rising from her seat.

"And how was your day?" Jack asked. Phryne smiled gently.

"Rather productive" she assured him, as she walked across the room. "Aunt P has had our gifts from last night delivered to us" she explained. "Though I'm afraid you'll have to wait until after the party to open them." Jack suppressed a smile and nodded as he stepped towards her. Phryne felt her breath catch in her throat as his right hand reached her waist. "Dot had to take out several articles of my clothing today" she said gently, watching as his expression softened and he watched her with attentive, concerned eyes. "It appears your child has already cost me four inches" she said lightly, a small smile playing upon her lips.

"Four inches?" Jack repeated, his eyes drifting down to her abdomen, before reaching her eyes once more. She smiled.

"Indeed, Inspector" she replied, as Jack stared into her eyes.

"Not that I wish to argue, Miss Fisher, but surely _our_ child has 'given' you four inches, instead of 'cost' you them?" he asked, as he placed his right hand upon her waist too and drew her towards him, causing her curved abdomen to be pressed against him. His breath caught in his throat. Phryne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose, _technically_ -" she began, before Jack leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips, causing her words to trail off as she pressed herself against him, placing her right hand upon his cheek and deepening the kiss. Phryne felt almost dizzied by the kiss, which was sensual and passionate, as Jack's hands drifted across her waist and towards her lower back, drawing her gently towards him. He wanted to feel her against him. She smiled at the knowledge, and felt her heart swell. It was with great reluctance that, a few moments later, time constraints forced them to break the kiss. Phryne looked up at Jack with eyes heavy with desire, as her hands drifted down his chest and his hands fell from her body, as she slowly took a step back. "I think I had better refresh my lipstick" she said gently, pressing her fingers to her lower lips as she spoke. "You may want to rethink yours, too" she added, drawing a slender finger across his now-red lips. Jack nodded, and Phryne suppressed a laugh as she heard him disappear into the bathroom, as she headed back towards her dressing table to correct her own cosmetics.

At quarter past six Jack and Phryne descended the staircase and stepped into the corridor, where they were greeted by Mr Butler, who was holding a selection of drinks on a silver salver, which he held with almost divine skill.

"Mr Johnson and Mr Yates are in the parlour with Mr and Mrs Collins, Miss, Sir" he explained, as he offered Phryne a chilled glass of lemon juice served in a tall glass with ice and a slice of her new-found favourite fruit, as Jack accepted a glass of whiskey. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes" he added.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said warmly, sentiments which were echoed by Jack. Before they could take another step towards the parlour, where comforting sounds of laughter and chatter could be heard, Phryne called Jack's name. "Jack" she said gently, causing him to turn towards her. "My aunt is coming for dinner on Tuesday evening" she stated, speaking quickly, as though the words pained her. As Jack processed what she said, he realised it was less the words and more the prospect that frightened her, and he nodded gently in response.

"It's going to be fine" he assured her, and Phryne smiled gently. But when she felt his hand on her lower back she felt emboldened with strength, and stood slightly taller, as walked together into the parlour.

As soon as Phryne stepped into the parlour with Jack, she felt some of her previous anxieties slowly ebb away, as the sound of laughter and chatter from some of her closest friends filled the room. Dot and Hugh were sat together on the chaise lounge, Cec was sitting in an armchair opposite them, and Bert was standing before the mantel piece, recounting a tale from the night before, and doing a rather good impression of the drunken Lt Woolerton who, by the end of the evening, had to be assisted to his car by three members of the party. Phryne watched the impression for a few moments and admitted freely that it really was rather good. As soon as she and Jack entered the room Cec rose from his seat, as did Hugh, and they greeted them warmly. Mr Butler glided into the room in his usual silent fashion and dispensed drinks liberally, and the evening began with a toast to 'the downfall of that Capitalist pig Boozetenant Wooferton', as Bert had dubbed him. The name was met by general laughter and the clinking of glasses, as Jack and Phryne exchanged a look, and the evening began.

The evening continued in the same manner it always did when Phryne invited Cec and Bert over. The mood was light-hearted and relaxing, and everyone was regaled with the tales of the cabbies, which seemed to multiple each day. The primary tale they told was of the task Phryne sent them on that day, which involved going around over two dozen pubs, which Bert joked 'was a terrible job, but someone had to do it'. Their findings revealed, as Phryne suspected, that the good son of Lt. Rupert Anderson was indeed involved in a local prostitution racket, much to Jack's interest (the young man in question happened to be the godson of a disgraced politician, whom he had the pleasure of arresting a fortnight ago on various drugs related and solicitation charges). After the tale of the 'Eton Mess', as Phryne referred to it, the conversation soon moved to the subject of the party from the night before, and many more amusing impressions from Bert; in particular was a rather accurate one of Constable Collins, who was more than a little unsteady on his feet by the end of the night and was, to Dot's confusion, informed by Bert that he owed him three shillings. Phryne watched with sympathy as Hugh turned the same colour as her blouse from earlier that day.

As the conversation regarding the party from the night before continued, Mr Butler entered the parlour and announced that dinner was ready. From the reactions of Bert and Cec, Phryne wondered whether they remembered to spend any of the money she had provided them with on food, or whether it had all been surrendered to alcohol on the 'terrible job' she had sent them on. She was pondering whether giving them more money next time was a better or worse idea as she and her guests were led into the dining room, where the pleasant conversation on a variety of subjects continued throughout all three courses.

Dinner consisted of leek and potato soup, chicken pie and seasonal vegetables and, to Phryne's surprise and gratitude, lemon meringue pie for dessert. Phryne smiled gently and exchanged a look with Mr Butler, whose modesty would not permit him to offer her even the smallest sign of accepting his employer's gratitude and commendation. Over the past couple of months her eating habits had, as she suspected, been the subject of some concern and discussion between Mr Butler and Dot. As soon as they found a food she was able to eat, they sought ways to construct it into various dishes and incorporate it into others. Phryne's ability to stomach vegetables and unseasoned chicken meant that many of her meals were a variation of this theme, and her fondness for lemon had led Mr Butler to consult a very old recipe book Mrs Butler inherited from her family, and which she read almost as much as her bible. It was in this delightful tome that he found the recipe his late wife used for her delicious lemon meringue pie, which he had been wanting to make ever since finding his employer searching through the kitchen for a bottle of lemon cordial a couple of weeks before. Phryne smiled gently up at him as he placed the dish before her, and immediately began to eat the delicious dessert, privately hoping that there was some left in the kitchen for a later occasion; like after her guests had left.

By half-past seven the guests had returned to the parlour for post-dinner drinks, and were discussing the West Melbourne vs. Abbotsford match on Saturday as they rested after their delicious dinner. The strike at the docks, the arrest of Timmy the Tippler, and the opening of a certain gentleman's club also came into conversation, and was discussed with interest amongst the guests (particularly Cec and Bert). But as time passed on after dinner, Phryne found herself feeling increasingly anxious, and shortly after quarter-past eight she exchanged a look with Jack, who nodded, and they made their way towards the fireplace, standing in the middle of their guests, who were sitting on the chaise lounge and chairs surrounding them. Phryne waited for a suitable pause in the conversation before speaking.

"Could I have your attention for a moment?" she asked politely, causing a smiling Dot and Hugh to turn to face her from the chaise lounge, and a laughing Cec and Bert to stifle their giggles and look up at her with interest. "I wanted to thank you all for coming to dinner today, especially at such short notice" she began, as the words she was frightened to speak began to form themselves on her lips.

"That's alright, Miss" Cec said amiably.

"Yair, no worries" agreed Bert.

"Thanks for invitin' us" Cec added, offering Jack and Phryne a polite smile. Phryne nodded.

"You are most welcome" she said warmly. "You're all welcome here, all the time" she assured them, the sentiment causing their expressions to soften. "Though tonight, the invitation was not just to have dinner and talk, but that certainly was part of it" she explained. The guests watched her with interest and listened intently, and as she prepared herself to continue, Bert looked up at her with a small frown of concern.

"Is everythin' alright, Miss?" he asked. Phryne looked at him immediately.

"Yes, Bert. Everything's fine" she assured him, feeling the eyes of Hugh and Cec also upon her in response to the cabbie's statement. "As I said, you all have an open invitation to our home. After everything we have experienced together over the past three years it feels that we are more like family than friends" she said gently, watching as Cec and Hugh smiled politely, Dot watched her with a reassuring expression, and Bert looked up at her with a combination of concern and foreboding. "Which is why Jack and I wanted to tell you all about a recent… development in our lives" she explained, looking at her guests in turn. "I… that's to say, we-" she continued, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the eyes upon her. Phryne felt Jack's hand on her back and she looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a moment, and he gave her a reassuring look and turned towards their guests.

"We wanted to let you know that Phryne and I are going to have a child" Jack said, slowly moving his hand from Phryne's back to her right hip, as they stood together side by side and stared at their guests.

Dot smiled gently and looked at Phryne with that same reassuring expression she always wore. Hugh looked from Jack to Phryne, blinked, then looked back towards Jack, as though expecting him to continue speaking. Cec leaned forward slightly in his seat and stared at Jack, his expression marred with confusion. Bert, who was sat in the armchair closest to Phryne, stared at Jack for a moment before turning his attention towards the lady detective who, at this stage, felt like the whole world had stopped spinning.

"So you're… you're adopting, right?" Bert asked, his voice low and confused. "You're takin' in another poor kiddie in, like Jane?" he continued. Phryne shook her head.

"No, Bert" she said gently. "Jack and I aren't adopting" she explained tentatively. Bert stared at her, his pale blue eyes meeting hers, his mouth slightly agape. Phryne met his gaze and witnessed the moment he realised what she was saying. Jack watched as the rest of the guests followed suit. Cec sat up straight in his chair and stared at them in shock, and Hugh frowned with confusion, looking from Jack, to Phryne and then to Dot for explanation.

"You mean, you're-" Bert continued, nodding towards Phryne's abdomen as he spoke.

"Pregnant" Hugh breathed, the sound of the word causing Phryne to turn towards him immediately. "You're pregnant, Miss?" he said, in what could have been a statement or a question, but judging from the confused look upon his face, Phryne wagered it was the latter. Despite feeling terrified and slightly uncertain about exactly how her friends were taking the news, Phryne inhaled deeply and spoke her next words quietly but with confidence.

"Yes, Hugh" she stated with conviction, as she remembered why she and Jack were doing this. "I am".

"You're pregnant" said Cec slowly, the utterance of his first words causing Jack and Phryne to look towards him. For a moment, Phryne's eyes drifted down to Bert, who was staring up at her in shock.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, as Cec looked at her with a calm and interested expression.

"With a baby?" he asked, as though the clarification were required. For a moment, Phryne felt a little calmer.

"I certainly hope so, Cec" she responded. "Granted this isn't my area of expertise, but I wasn't aware that there were other options" she stated lightly, her eyes drifting across the faces of her friends, three of whom were stunned into silence.

"I didn't know you…" Bert began, causing Phryne to look towards him once more. Of all the reactions they had received, his was the one that confused her the most. She'd expected him to rise from his seat, walk towards Jack with a 'congratulations, Robinson, not bad for a copper' remark. Instead he sat in his seat, staring at her with wide eyes, which drifted from her face to her abdomen at intervals, making her feel rather exposed. "How… how far gone are ya?" Bert asked.

"Sixteen weeks" Phryne replied gently, watching as his eyes widened.

"Sixteen weeks?" he asked. "That's four months" he stated.

"Yes" she replied.

"How long have you known?" he asked. Phryne felt herself becoming increasingly confused by the questions.

"We've known for about two months" she explained, waiting a moment to allow the news to settle in. She knew that her guests would be doing the mental calculations about her pregnancy, the engagement and the wedding, and was unsurprised and grateful that none of them commented upon it.

"Why didn't you saying somethin'?" Bert asked, his voice somewhere between confusion and concern. "Does Janey know?"

"I just did" Phryne said quietly, confusion entering her tone. "And yes, she does. As does Dr MacMillan" she added, finding herself unwilling to add Dot's name to the list at present. Was Bert angry with her? Was he upset? Had she done something wrong? Before she could consider any of the questions further, Bert nodded gently in agreement, before rising from his seat and walking towards them. He looked up at Phryne with concern and confusion in his eyes, which drifted once more from her face to her abdomen, then back to her face.

"You alright?" he asked, as his eyes met hers and he looked upon her with a gentle, tender expression. Phryne felt herself relax completely and she nodded and, despite not knowing whether he was referring to her physical well-being, her emotional well-being, or even perhaps her feelings on having a baby at all,

"Yes, Bert. I'm fine" she assured him warmly. Bert stared at her for a moment, and as he did, she saw real concern in his eyes, and her confusion returned once more. Without much thought, Phryne found herself stepping towards him and placing her hand upon his arm. "I'm fine" she repeated, offering him a smile. Bert looked up at her for a moment and nodded, before reaching for her hand and shaking it.

"Congratulations, Miss" he said gently, offering her a small smile.

Phryne shook Bert's hand in return, but before he could move away she stepped closer to him still and placed her arms around him, drawing him towards her and holding him for a moment. Bert, who was clearly quite taken aback by the action, slowly placed his hands on her back and tentatively returned the gesture. Phryne, who had only seen him so worried during the incident with Rene, was confused. After a few moments Phryne and Bert leaned back and looked at each other, with the lady detective offering the cabbie a warm smile, which he returned, his expression softening.

"We got your back, Miss. Alright?" he assured her. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I didn't doubt it for a moment, Bert" she assured him. "I have yours too" she added. Bert smiled and nodded, before walking towards Jack, who looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"You take care of her, Robinson, a'right?" he said, fixing the Inspector with a hard stare. If it had been any other subject of discussion, at any other time, and the red-ragger had worn any other expression than concern, Jack would possibly have issued a witty retort. But seeing how concerned Bert looked, knowing how deeply he cared about Phryne, and recognising that fearful look as his own, Jack did not make light of his remark at all, nor did he condemn it. Instead, he nodded.

"Of course I will" Jack stated resolutely. Bert considered him for a moment and, quickly deciding that the copper was telling the truth, took his hand and shook it.

"Congratulations, Inspector" he added, before stepping back so that he was facing both Phryne and Jack. "You two didn't waste any time, did ya?" he said, forcing a smile. Phryne chuckled in response and cleared his throat.

"Time is far too precious to waste, Bert" she replied, and Bert nodded in response.

"Yair, it is" he agreed. "If you need anythin', you let me know, alright?" he added, attempting to sound like he was issuing an order, when really he was asking. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you, Bert" she replied. Bert nodded, looked from Phryne to Jack, and then returned to his seat, picking up his beer from the floor and taking a long sip.

As soon as Bert had reached his seat Cec rose from his, crossing the room quickly and heading towards Phryne and Jack with a bright smile on his face, which prompted Phryne to smile in response.

"Congratulations, Miss" he said warmly, shaking her hand as Bert had done, "that's bonzer" he declared. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you think so, Cec" she said, causing the cabbie to blush.

"Inspector" he said, offering him his hand, which Jack accepted, shaking it warmly and offering him a polite smile. "Congratulations" he said sincerely.

"Thank you, Cec" Jack replied, as the younger man nodded, smiled at Phryne, and headed back to his seat, patting Bert on the shoulder before sitting.

Hugh approached Phryne and Jack next and, despite having witnessed the congratulations and handshakes, appeared to be unsure of what to do. Phryne looked at him sympathetically and offered him a warm smile, which seemed to imbue him with both confidence and awareness of social convention.

"Wow, I… congratulations, Sir, Miss – Mrs-"

"Thank you, Hugh" Phryne said, taking his hand in hers and sparing him from continuing.

"That's… that's really great, Miss, I'm really happy for you" he said, before turning towards Jack. "And you, Sir. Of course."

"Of course" Jack repeated gently, offering Hugh a small smile as he extended his hand to him, and they shook. Hugh smiled at the Inspector, before turning on the spot and facing his wife.

"Dotty-?" he asked. Dot opened her mouth to speak, exhaled sharply and then looked from Phryne to Hugh.

"I already knew, Hugh" she explained, watching as his eyes widened.

"What?" he asked. "But how did you-?"

"Dot is my companion, Hugh" Phryne said gently, causing him to turn towards her, "she's with me for significant parts of the day and she does my tailoring" she explained, "it's not something that I could keep from her for very long" she added, "particularly when she finds me vomiting in my bathroom."

"R-right" Hugh replied, nodding in understanding, before deciding the abandon the topic of his wife's knowledge of Miss Fisher – Mrs Robinson's – pregnancy, and heading back to his seat. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments as the guests took in the information, before Cec looked up at Phryne and asked the question which had been on his lips for several minutes.

"Does Mrs Stanley know?" Bert asked.

"Not yet, no" Phryne said gently. "Jack and I will have the pleasure of that experience when she comes to dinner on Tuesday." Bert considered the information and nodded slowly in response.

"So are ya-" Bert began. "Are ya still gonna be doin' your investigatin'?" he asked.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied. "I probably won't be chasing any gun-wielding serial killers or axe murderers, but-"

"Most definitely not" Jack said gently, causing Phryne to turn towards him and meet his gentle gaze. She nodded.

"Fine" she replied, feigning a casual tone as she turned back towards Bert. "But there is no reason why I can't continue with my work, for as long as I'm able to, of course" she stated, as she noticed the look of concern which had returned to his eyes. "I'm having regular appointments with Mac and she is taking very good care of me" she assured Bert, "when she tells me I need to stop, I'll stop" she stated with conviction. Jack turned towards Phryne as she spoke, as did Bert, who nodded slowly in response. "Although you will be happy to know that Jack has insisted I am babysat by his officers when I am working on Police matters and required to go somewhere alone."

"It's not babysitting-" Jack countered.

"Good" Bert replied, causing Phryne to turn towards him. "And if ya need anyone else at any time to go with ya, or go for ya, you call me and Cec, right?" he said, turning to his friend.

"Yair, no worries, Miss" Cec confirmed, as the cabbies looked up at Phryne, who smiled gratefully upon them both.

"Thank you" she said sincerely, a gentle smile upon her lips.

"So what you gonna do when the baby's born?" Bert asked. Phryne smiled gently at him.

"I am going to drink a lot of cognac and walk around the house in my favourite red Erte gown, which regrettably is now far too tight to be comfortable" she stated, attempting to take the edge of Bert's concerns, and being only moderately successful. "I am going to take some time off and take care of the baby after he or she is born" Phryne explained gently. "But I will be going back to work" she stated with conviction. Bert nodded slowly in understanding.

"Well, if there's anythin' we can do, just let us know, alright?" Bert asked.

"Are you offering to be the baby's governess, Bert?" Phryne teased, offering him a small smile. She saw his eyes twinkle as he met her gaze.

"No way" Bert said. "Kid'll probably be born holdin' a Beretta and a truncheon" he said, looking from Phryne to Jack and gesturing as he spoke.

"I sincerely hope not" Phryne replied. "Not a loaded one, at least" she added lightly. Bert chuckled in response.

"You know I'll help out as much as I can, Miss" Dot said warmly, causing Phryne to turn towards her. "As much as you need" she added resolutely. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Thank you, Dot" she said sincerely. Her companion smiled in response.

"That's gonna be a lucky kiddie, Miss" Cec said gently, causing both Jack and Phryne to turn towards him. "To have you and the Inspector looking out for it" he explained. Phryne looked at Cec with a tender expression. Through their experiences at home and in the War, they had witnessed far too often the effects of neglect, amongst adults and amongst children. Whatever people's doubts or uncertainties about Phryne, her loyalty to her friends, family and even total strangers, was not something that was ever questioned.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly, feeling quite touched by the sentiment. Bert, who saw the softened of her expression and the gentleness of her eyes, rose from his seat, picked up his beer and turned towards Phryne and Jack.

"A toast" he said, looking towards Hugh and Dot, who rose their beer and sherry respectively, and then towards his host and hostess, who were standing close together, without a glass between them. "To Miss Fisher and the Inspector, and to the baby" he began, raising his bottle in the air, before turning towards Dot and Hugh, who also rose their glasses and echoed the toast. Phryne smiled gratefully at her Bert as he rose his bottle to his lips and drank, before looking at her with a calm, warm expression and offering her a gentle smile. Phryne mouthed the words 'thank you' to him and returned his smile as their eyes met. Bert smiled back at her warmly in response.

The next hour or so passed surprisingly comfortably between Jack, Phryne and their guests. After the announcement, subsequent discussion and relieving toast, Jack and Phryne sat down with their guests and answered their questions readily, which Phryne found to be much less daunting than she had anticipated. By ten o'clock the guests began to leave, warmly bidding their host and hostess farewell before departing. Congratulations were offered once more, kisses and hugs exchanged, and plans made for next events. As he left, Bert shook Jack's hand confidently and once more reminded him to 'take care of Miss Fisher', which Jack assured him he would do. And Bert, again, believed him. Because Robinson was alright, really. For a copper.

As soon as the front door closed behind the guests Jack turned on the spot to face Phryne, who sighed audibly and stepped towards him. Jack smiled gently and walked towards her, placing his hands upon her and drawing her close, placing one arm around her back and another on her forearm as he kissed her gently upon the top of her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. The question prompted Phryne to lean back from the embrace and look up at him.

"I am" she assured him, a tired smile playing on her lips. "I'm glad we told them, Jack" she added. "Are you?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes" he agreed. "Though I'm amazed Bert allowed me to survive the evening" he joked. Phryne chuckled in response.

"Cec and Hugh took the news well enough, but Bert…" she said, nervousness entering her tone once more. "What did you make of it?" she asked, looking into Jack's eyes, and watching as he carefully considered his words before replying.

"I think Bert cares for you, and like all of your friends, the thought of anything happening to you in unbearable to him" he explained, watching as Phryne listened attentively. "Everyone has the same fear, Phryne" he said simply. "They just show it in different ways" he explained. Phryne considered this for a moment and nodded.

"I didn't mean to make anyone worry" she said gently. "The last thing I would want is for people to worry about me."

"You can't control how people feel about you, Phryne" he explained. "If you could" he added gently, as he ran his hand down her side, "this baby might not even exist." Phryne looked up at Jack with a challenging expression, which softened the moment she met his gaze.

"Or perhaps it would have existed sooner" Phryne countered, as she and Jack looked into each other's eyes and considered the complex and seemingly impossible nature of their relationship. Until now. "In any case, I'm very glad I can't control how people feel" she said gently but resolutely, before lowering her eyes from his and placing her hands upon his tie. "Very glad" she repeated. Jack considered her for a moment and smiled, and was about to respond, when he watched her raise her right hand from his chest and place it over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Come on, Miss Fisher, it's time for bed" he said, placing his hand on her arm as she turned to stand beside him.

"No, Jack, I'm fine" she protested, the words muffled by her yawn. "We haven't even opened our presents yet" she added, in a tone which made Jack chuckle in response.

"I'm afraid they'll have to wait until the morning" he explained, as she walked with him towards the staircase, despite her protests. "Your red ragger made me promise to look after you, and I intent to keep that promise" he stated. "For my safety as well as yours" he added lightly, earning a warm laugh from Phryne as they ascended the staircase.

As Jack had predicted, and contrary to Phryne's protests, Phryne fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Indeed, Phryne remained in a deep sleep for several hours, until a familiar knock at the door roused them both immediately from her slumber. Jack groaned tiredly and turned, in his weary and half-awake state, towards the door, turning to the side and pushing himself up slightly as he did so. Phryne, who had been lying on her side with her hand across Jack's chest, pushed herself up and looked towards the door, brushing her hair behind her ear and placing her hand back on Jack's chest as she called out to Mr Butler.

"Yes, Mr Butler?" she called, her voice low and husky from sleep. As soon as she spoke the door opened a couple of inches, revealing a strobe of bright light from the corridor, which Phryne and Jack blinked in response to, as Mr Butler stood before it and looked into the room.

"I'm sorry to wake you Miss, Sir, but there is any urgent telephone call for you, Miss" Mr Butler explained.

"Who is it?" Phryne asked tiredly.

"A Miss Rita Cassidy, Miss, proprietor of a club known as the Palace of Eros" he explained, the name of the club causing Phryne's eyes to widen, as she found herself suddenly feeling more awake. Jack, too, got up with a start.

"I'll be right there" Phryne stated, running her hand gently across Jack's chest before getting out of bed and picking up the closest robe (her black one emblazoned with a bird and flowers), securing it as she walked across the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Jack lay back against the pillows for a moment, blinking a few times as he attempted to rouse himself, before turning to the side and switching on the bedside lamp. By the time Phryne returned a few minutes later, her eyes bright her movements fast and alert, he was sitting up against the headboard, watching her with interest.

"Jack" she said gently, her tone tinged with surprise. "I'm so sorry to wake you. I was hoping you'd go back to sleep."

"You didn't wake me, and it's fine" Jack replied gently, his voice still low and husky from sleep. "Is everything alright?"

"Apparently not" Phryne replied as she walked towards her side of the bed and turned on the light, before heading towards her wardrobe and selecting her black trousers, a dark blue blouse, a black jacket and various other articles as she spoke. "It appears that there has been 'a rather serious and highly unfortunate' matter at the Palace of Eros involving one of the patrons, and Miss Cassidy is seeking my assistance" she stated, as she undid her robe and put it on a nearby chair, before gathering her clothes and stepping behind her screens to change. Jack nodded in understanding.

"What kind of incident?" he asked.

"Miss Cassidy wouldn't say" Phryne called from behind the screens, as she dressed quickly. "She just said it was serious, unfortunate, highly urgent and that she required my professional assistance at once" she stated. "Apparently she heard about me from Mr Waddington, which doesn't bode well" she said lightly. Jack rose his eyebrows at this knowledge and privately agreed.

"Has she called the Police?" he asked, despite already knowing the answered. Phryne chuckled slightly.

"Of course not, Jack" Phryne replied, before emerging from behind her screens and walking back towards her wardrobe in search of shoes. "And why would she?" she asked, as she carried a pair of black shoes towards the bed, which she sat upon, "when she has me at her disposal?" she teased, smiling as she put on her shoes, before walking towards her dressing table.

"You're never at anyone's disposal, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, causing Phryne to smile slightly as she applied a little powder, before quickly putting on some eyeshadow, kohl, and dark red lipstick, which instantly made her feel much more human. "Would you like me to come with you?" he asked, despite, yet again, already knowing what the answer would be. Phryne put her lipstick down upon the table and turned towards him.

"There is nothing I would like more than to spend time with you at the Palace of Eros" she replied gently, "particularly if the evening also involves being able to investigate a sordid matter with you" she teased, "it would be my two favourite things rolled into one" she added, before pursing her lips together, applying some perfume, checking her make-up once more and running a brush through her hair. "But unfortunately for us both, Miss Cassidy has informed me that Police intervention is strictly prohibited. And that includes – in her words, Jack – 'your own, private Policeman, Mrs Robinson'" she said with a small smile.

"'Your own private Policeman'" Jack repeated, nodding slowly as he considered it.

"Indeed" Phryne returned, as she rose from her seat and picked up her jacket from the bed, which she quickly put on. Jack watched as she then walked back towards her side of the bed, removed her pistol from the top drawer and placed it in her pocket, before turning out the bedside lamp.

"I trust you'll call if you… need to?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne looked at him with a gentle expression and nodded.

"Of course, Jack" she assured him. "But I'm sure it won't come to that, really" she stated. "After the article about her establishment in the press this morning, Miss Cassidy might well just be exercising caution over a potential scandal" she explained, "which are certainly my forte, and not those of the Police." As Jack watched his wife speak her words with confidence, he desperately wanted to believe that she was right. But he couldn't be sure. And as he looked up at her across the dim room, he knew that neither could she.

"Just be careful" he said gently. Phryne offered him a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"Of course" she assured him, before walking around the bed and towards him, perching on the edge and meeting his gaze. "I'm sure it'll be some simple matter that will quite easily be rectified. And if it's not, if there's any danger, I promise, I will call you" she assured him. Jack nodded gently in understanding. That he did believe. "I'll be back before you know it" she said gently, before leaning towards him and kissing him on the lips.

Phryne felt Jack's hand travel up her arm and towards her face, capturing her cheek as she kissed him. After a few moments she reluctantly broke the kiss, placed her hand over his and offered him a tender smile, before standing up straight and looking down upon him.

"I'll be back soon, Jack, I promise" she assured him as she walked towards the door. As Phryne opened the door she turned for a moment and met his gaze. "Don't you go opening those presents without me, Jack Robinson" she teased, offering him a parting smile, before disappearing in a flurry of black silk and French perfume.

Jack lay back against the headboard and listened as Phryne turned out the light in the hallway and walked quickly down the staircase. He heard the front door close, the sound of heels upon the tiled pathway leading to the house, and the sound of the Hispano roaring into action as it disappeared down the road and into the city.

Jack did not sleep for a moment after Phryne left that night.


	53. Chapter 41 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, it's been a bit of a difficult week. After reviewing my plans for this chapter and the ones that follow it, I decided to make the previous chapter into a single chapter, and turn this one into the two-part piece. I think it works better and it allows me to explore the mystery itself in more depth and detail. I know these chapters are long, especially the case fic ones, and I know some of you have kindly assured me you don't mind the longer chapters, but please do tell me if they become too unbearable. This is the first part of this chapter, and the second will be uploaded tomorrow. As always, if you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to let me know. As promised, Aunt P will find out about the baby in Chapter 42. Again, thank you so much for your patience with this story, and with my uploads, I'm really grateful. I'm sorry if the wait has been frustrating, I'm quite methodical with my writing, which often means it can take a while, so I'm sorry.**

 **Have a lovely weekend, and thank you again for your patience.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

The night was dark and the streets dimly lit, as Phryne drove through St Kilda and into the city, towards the location of one of the newest and most exclusive gentleman's clubs in Melbourne; one which she had hoped to visit, though she had not envisaged it being in such circumstances. Although the night was a warm one, a pleasant cool breeze drifted over Phryne, ensuring that her weary eyes did not drift closed. Despite the fact that Phryne was experiencing the familiar rush of adrenaline and heightened sense of alertness she always encountered when suddenly embroiled in a mystery, she was acutely aware of a persistent feeling of tiredness which was present within her, which she had only experienced in recent months, but by now felt only too familiar. Her head ached, her eyes were a little sore and the seats of the Hispano seemed even more comfortable than usual. Phryne opened her eyes wider and blinked several times, before making a right turn and heading into the street which housed the resplendent establishment in question, sitting up straight and shaking her head slightly as she attempted to encourage her body to desist in its attempts to draw her back into slumber. As Phryne tried to ignore her persistent tiredness, she reminded herself that the matter she was called here upon was probably a minor even which had the potential to lead to scandal, something often referred to as a 'delicate domestic matter'. It was possible that she would meet the Miss Cassidy, discuss the matter, offer her counsel, and be out of the establishment within the hour. Satisfied with her answer, and finding herself feeling strangely relieved by it, Phryne pulled up opposite the building, checking her watch quickly and finding that it was currently half-past twelve, before looking up at the building.

The building was large and decadent, painted white, with two tall white pillars adorned with vines. There were two large windows at the front of the building, which ensured that the view inside was protected from curious glances by shrouding the inside of the window in a thick curtain, which only just allowed the silhouettes of those inside to be viewed. To the left and right of each window was a tall, dark candlestick holder on which burned a bright candle, lighting the centre of the Palace of Eros in a warm, inviting yellow glow. At both ends of the building were large stone statues which, even from her distance, Phryne identified immediately as Eros; standing confidently with his quiver and bow, his magnificent wings on display, as he stared ahead into the night, as if challenging people to enter. Phryne cast her glance to the centre of the building, and noticed that directly in between the two windows was a large dark wooden door with wrought iron fastenings, which was guarded by two very attractive looking men who were (to Phryne's delight) both leather-clad and shirtless. Even from her distance across the street, some twenty feet away, Phryne could see that the men were tanned, dark-haired, and devilishly handsome. They were topless, revealing their strong muscles and taut chests, the only clothing upon them being material of dark leather which was arranged (to Phryne's disappoint) around their groins, covering them from their hips to their knees. They wore traditional Greek sandals, gold headpieces, and a thick belt across the top of the leather. Phryne smiled in the darkness, placed her hand upon the handle of her car door, and opened it slowly. Suddenly, she was feeling considerably more awake.

Jack lay back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling for several minutes as he processed the conversation he had had with Phryne, followed by her hasty departure. Whilst Jack accepted and admired Phryne's passion for her work, and her willingness to assist anyone in need of help, he found that he had been struggling with it as of late. He'd once told her that he would never ask her to change, that he'd never expect her to, and he'd meant every word; after fearing he had lost this reckless, beautiful, inspiring woman, he had realised how deeply he cared for her, and how painful the concept of living without her would be. It was something his mind shied away from even now. Especially now. Despite his fears for her safety and his wariness of her recklessness, he accepted that it was part of who she was, and as he had told her that night, he would never ask her to give it up. That misheard message was burned into his memory, as clear as the first time he had heard it, and sometimes it seemed to clear and so pronounced that he had to remind himself that it wasn't real. But despite it, despite everything, he meant it when he told her he would never ask her to change; a resolution which he considered to be an indicator of both strength and weakness. Did loving her too much to try and change her mean he didn't love her enough to protect her? Jack had faced this question many times over the years he had known Phryne, and although he generally believed that he was doing the right thing by affording her the respect and acceptance she deserved, sometimes he would find himself questioning it. He questioned it during the incident with Foyle, when the act of locking her in that cell plagued him for weeks. He questioned it again when he thought she had almost died, when his mind tore itself to pieces at the unbearable, torturous thoughts that tormented him for days. And he questioned it now.

Despite the fact that Jack often cautioned Phryne about the dangers she was exposed to - such as those posed by Murdoch Foyle, or the Captain during their investigation into the missing girls, or by the Camorra during their investigation into Nona Louisa's death – he had never acted in a way he considered to be unjust or oppressive towards her, despite frequently finding his desires to protect her overriding his reason. Over the years he had always managed to protect her without earning a genuine rebuke from her, or a criticism of his lack of belief or trust in her, and he had prided himself on being able to work alongside her, whilst doing everything he could to protect her, without her feeling as though he were doubting her own abilities, which he didn't, not at all. Whenever Jack considered Phryne's character one of the predominant elements of it was her ability to adapt, to overcome the tragic and dangerous elements of her life, to protect herself (sometimes despite her best efforts to the contrary). Jack knew her skills were vast and her mind brilliant, and her ability to think quickly under pressure was as natural to her as breathing was, and it was a skill she had developed throughout her life, and he trusted it as he trusted her. But despite Phryne's impressive skills and abilities she was not, Jack was forced to remind himself, infallible. He had realised it several times over the years, where her near brushes with death forced him to acknowledge that despite her almost ethereal existence, Phryne was mortal. A fact which, as he had discovered in recent months, her current condition forced him to face.

Although Jack was genuinely happy about Phryne's pregnancy, and the prospect of another person sharing even the tiniest piece of her walking the earth, it was also something which caused him to feel overwhelmed by fear. As Phryne had expressed herself, Jack also had concerns over his own ability to be a parent, to take care of Phryne (despite how she would protest at the idea) and their child, and to give them the lives they deserved, ones that would make them happy. But after being a Police officer for over twenty years, Jack had seen the worst elements of humanity, the terrible things people would do to each other, the unspeakable cruelty that people were capable of. And this, combined with his awareness of his own inadequacies, made the prospect of raising a child terrifying. But there was something he feared more, a prospect that seemed both possible and imminent, and which caused him to feel sick to his stomach and so frightened that he could barely breathe.

He was terrified of losing Phryne.

The idea of anything happening to her, the prospect of living in a world without her in it, was unthinkable. And so, despite his fears and his wariness of the dangers both their job and the pregnancy posed to her, he had tried not to think about it at all. Which he realised shortly after she told him about the baby, was impossible. When he was with her, when he could see her walking, or smiling, or talking, he felt reassured. And when he was with her, and could see that she was alright, he felt like he could breathe again. When he had placed his hand upon her swollen stomach, a sensation he could still feel upon his palm when he thought about it, he felt both terrified and exhilarated. Somehow, as he felt her rounded stomach, the strength of her body which was protecting their child, he was able to distance himself from acknowledgement of the link between her pregnancy and the dangers it posed to not only her, but their baby also. But this was only for a moment. Over the past couple of months he had attempted to remedy this by encouraging her to rest, to eat, to talk to him or to Mac about anything, everything, she was afraid of. And he found, with relief, that he had been able to assist her in this way over the past couple of months, and had been able to assist and support her in both their private and personal lives. Until now.

When he saw Phryne come back into the bedroom, her eyes alight and her expression keen, as she quickly headed towards her wardrobe to dress for a mysterious case in the middle of the night, his resolve to never ask her to change almost shattered completely. In truth, it had taken everything Jack had not to rise from the bed and stand tall before her, and implore her to remain home where it was safe for her and the baby, beg her if he had to. But he couldn't. Wouldn't. And as Jack lay back against the pillows and considered his omission, he found himself questioning once more whether his approach was one of strength or weakness. And this time, more than any time before, he found that he was questioning himself completely.

As Jack considered this, he found himself suddenly overwhelmed by a sickening heat, as his whole being was consumed by guilt and apprehension. Jack swallowed hard and sat up quickly in bed, pushing the covers aside and standing up quickly, before walking towards his wardrobe and removing his dark blue robe, wrapping it around himself and walking towards the bedroom door. Jack opened the door and walked towards the staircase, quietly making his way downstairs in the dark house, which was lit only by pale moonlight which shone through the coloured glass of the front door, casting thin strobes of light upon the tiled ground. Jack felt the cold tiles beneath his bare feet, which somehow added to his own rising discomfort, as he turned right and walked through the dining room and towards the kitchen.

When Mr Butler appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later after having heard sounds of movement from downstairs, he was not surprised to find himself in the same room as the Inspector, who was standing by the kitchen counter, brewing himself a pot of Miss Fisher's – Mrs Robinson's – famously strong Hellenic coffee. Mr Butler stood in the entrance of the kitchen in similar attire to the inspector, pyjamas and a comfortable robe, watching the man before him with a look of understanding. He had heard the front door closing and the familiar sound of the Hispano being started. He didn't wonder the inspector couldn't sleep; a matter, he correctly deduced, which was becoming increasingly more frequent.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" Mr Butler asked politely, prompting the inspector to turn towards him. He appeared confident and formal even in his casual nightwear and slightly dishevelled hair, and his eyes which were slightly red with sleep met Mr Butler's with that familiarly attentive and intelligent look.

"Fine, thank you Mr Butler" Jack replied politely, putting the coffee pot down after having poured himself a cup. "I hope I didn't wake you" he added politely, as his fingers rested upon the freshly poured cup of coffee. He suspected that the steam rising from the cup alone could raise the dead.

"No, Sir" Mr Butler replied honestly. "Though I fear I did not extend you and Mr Robinson the same courtesy" he gently added. Jack's expression softened.

"New cases can begin at the most unsociable of hours" Jack replied, picking up the coffee cup and turning towards Mr Butler, "especially when Phryne is involved." Mr Butler smiled gently and nodded.

"I take it that the matter in question was of some delicacy" Mr Butler replied.

"Indeed" Jack agreed. "So delicate, in fact, as to prohibit the involvement of the Police" he added. "Which is hardly surprising, given the location." Mr Butler nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't make it any easier though, does it?" Mr Butler stated kindly. Jack met his gaze and took a deep, revitalising mouthful of the coffee which, as he suspected, began to take immediate effect.

"No" he admitted, lowering the cup and placing it back on the counter, which he turned towards. "No, it doesn't" he added candidly. Mr Butler considered the inspector for a few moments before replying.

"She'll be alright, inspector" Mr Butler said kindly, pushing aside his own reservations of that fact for a moment in an attempt to assist the inspector. "Miss Fisher always is" he added, before quickly realising his error. "Forgive me, Mrs _Robinson-_ "

"It's alright, Mr Butler" Jack said gently as he turned back towards him. "Phryne will always be Miss Fisher" he stated with conviction. "And I wouldn't have it any other way" he added. A small smile played on Mr Butler's lips and he nodded in response.

"Is there anything I can assist you with, Sir?" Mr Butler asked politely. Jack shook his head.

"No, thank you" Jack responded politely. Although he was used to having the command of many officers, Jack still found the concept of being attended on by Mr Butler very strange. It took a while for him to get used to him just taking his coat and preparing food and drinks for him. Not to mention the incident with the blue silk pyjamas…

"Very good, Sir" Mr Butler responded, his soothing voice drawing Jack instantly from his thoughts. "I'll be in my room should you require anything" he said gently. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he said quietly. Mr Butler smiled gently in response.

"Goodnight, Sir" Mr Butler stated.

"Goodnight" Jack replied, as Mr Butler turned on the spot and walked out of the kitchen.

Jack inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before turning back towards the coffee cup and raising it to his lips, drinking the remainder of the liquid in a single, long sip. Jack cleared his throat as the hot liquid burned his mouth, and seemed to proceed directly into his veins, turning his blood into volts of lightening. Jack poured himself another cup and drank it too, before carrying the empty cup and half-filled coffee pot into the parlour.

Jack placed the coffee pot and cup onto the table, before making his way towards the mantelpiece, drawing the painting away from the wall to reveal the safe. Jack entered the code and opened it, before reaching inside and removing the Salvatore files, the sensitive nature of which meant that they needed to be both hidden and secure. Phryne had volunteered her safe, and the combination, for the purpose. Jack closed the safe and locked it once more, before placing the picture back in front of it and walking towards his father's armchair. Jack poured himself another cup of coffee and held it in his free hand as he opened the first of the three files, his eyes drifting over the familiar contents once more. As he reached the end of the first page Jack looked up towards the clock on the mantel, which revealed the time to be quarter-to-one. As he made a note of this, Jack considered that Phryne would almost be at the club by now; though given her driving, it was likely she had already arrived. Jack released a slow breath and reached for his coffee, drinking another half cupful, before returning his attention back towards the heavy files reposed in his lap. He hoped that Phryne's case would be much more trivial and significantly less dangerous than this one.

As Jack began to peruse the first of the Salvatore files in the comfort of the parlour, Phryne opened the door of her Hispano and stepped out onto the street, closing the door behind her with a dull sound which echoed into the night. She drew her black jacket around her and adjusted her black cloche with a black and dark blue applique, as she walked across the road and towards the brightly lit Palace of Eros, which was lit with bright orange flames that called to her like a beacon.

As Phryne reached the bottom of the stone steps which led up to the building she noticed, with both admiration and amazement, that the 'Palace of Eros' truly did live up to its name. The stairs and ground were of white stone, which was inlaid with small tiles of light blue, pale green and white, creating a mosaic effect which was superb. As Phryne ascended the stairs leading to the entrance of the palace (and, to her satisfaction, to the guards), Phryne cast her glance appreciatively along the building, her new closeness to it permitting her a closer view of the majestic statues of Eros, as the silhouettes beside the (apparently red) curtains continued to move, and the sound of music and chatter flooded from the building The candles burned brightly in the dark night sky, casting shadows across Phryne's face as she reached the top of the stairs and approached the guards, whose attire she considered once more, her eyes travelling down their bodies and then up to their faces, meeting their gaze as she stopped before them. As the guards looked back at her with the same expression, she found herself wondering whether Miss Cassidy had made them aware of her invitation. Her question was answered less than a moment later, before she had a chance to utter a single word.

"Are you the Honourable Phryne Robinson, Lady Detective?" asked the taller of the guards, who stepped closer to her. Phryne, whose attentions had quickly drifted from the guard's oiled and waxed chest towards the gun concealed amongst his leathers, was immediately struck by the low edge to his voice, as he uttered his question quickly and urgency, and appeared worried of being overheard. As she looked into the eyes of the guard before her, she found herself wondering whether this was perhaps not merely a matter of helping to prevent a scandal that she had initially assumed it would be. Phryne adopted a sombre expression and nodded immediately.

"Yes, I am" Phryne replied gently, her eyes drifting from the guard's to the door behind her. "Miss Cassidy is expecting me" she explained. The guard nodded gravely in response and looked towards his companion, who took a few steps towards them.

"We've been instructed to take you directly to Miss Cassidy" the guard explained, his voice still low, his manner slightly hesitant. After he did not continue to speak, Phryne simply nodded in understanding.

"Of course" she responded gently, as the guards turned around to face the door, and led her into the building, as their positions were taken by two other guards who had been waiting on the other side of the door.

As Phryne was led into the wide corridor of the Palace of Eros, she cast her attentions around the foyer, taking in her surroundings in amazement and awe. The Palace was, as the name suggested, truly magnificent. The walls were white stone, the floor was marble, the ceiling high, the tall walls divided at intervals by open doorways and stone pillars wreathed in artificial ivy and red roses. The palace was decorated predominantly in white, gold, bronze and red, which were colours featured throughout. There were paintings of scenes and notable figures from ancient Greece adorning the walls. Classic pieces of furniture were against the walls, the pieces representing the original articles but with modern innovations; the pieces included chairs, tables and chaise lounges were made from the traditional wood which were upholstered in white. The small tables which were against the walls beheld artefacts from the ancient world, including vases, jugs, ornaments, coins and jewellery. Phryne even made note of a collection of arrows and swords which were displayed in both cabinets and on the wall. Tall candle-holders were arranged at intervals beside the walls, with smaller candles placed on some of the smaller tables, bathing the entrance in a warm yellow glow which burned brightly. The corridor was vast, leading a staircase at the far back, which was adorned with ivy and flowers. As Phryne walked across the corridor several members of staff passed her, from the muscular and well-oiled guardians of the Palace to attractive women draped in silk of different colours and lengths. Phryne considered the five or six women she saw with interest, noting how each woman wore a different colour of silk, which covered different degrees (and parts) of her body; some of the women were dressed in a modest yet alluring manner, and some were so scantily clad that Phryne found herself feeling almost slightly surprised. Their hair was arranged in the traditional manner, their make-up accentuating of their features, particularly their eyes, their expressions were calm and their eyes alert and attentive. They all wore the most beautiful jewellery, necklaces and bracelets and rings of silver and gold; some were plain, some intricately designed, others inlaid with precious stones. Some of the women carried cocktail glasses, trays, or traditional serving jugs made from the traditional orange-brown clay. Some of the women were escorted by patrons of the establishment who, even such an outre atmosphere and despite the scandal their presence would cause to befall them, appeared perfectly calm and content. Whilst their desires were clear in their eyes, the women who escorted them were confident and assured, and it was clear that they were in control. Phryne smiled gently upon each of them as they passed each other in the corridor, admiring each of the women aesthetically and intellectually. They were truly magnificent. _What a place_ , Phryne thought with admiration, as she continued to consider the palace.

To Phryne's left and right were open doors leading into the main reception rooms of the Palace, from whence the sound of chatter, laughter and music emerged. The Palace smelled of alcohol, perfume, incense and sex. And it was intoxicating. Phryne felt her heart beat faster in her chest and her breathing deepen, as that familiar tingling sensation quickly overcame her and she found herself completely overcome with the scene. As Phryne walked further down the corridor, casting furtive glances into the rooms she passed, a group of young men emerged from the second door on the right, and almost walked right into her. They paused quickly, stumbling somewhat as they sought to steady themselves, which Phryne surmised was due to a combination of surprise and alcohol. Based on the men's ages, appearance and manner of attire, Phryne deduced that they were students from the university, who had escaped their books for an evening of pleasure at this decadent palace; which, based on the flush to their cheeks, the dishevelled nature of their hair and the uncharacteristic creasing to their clothing, they appeared to have achieved. Phryne smiled politely and carried on walking as the men gazed at her appraisingly, their eyes which had been heavy with recently-sated lust now following her as she walked, stirring their appetites once more. Phryne suppressed a smile and mentally shook herself, reminding herself that she was working on a case, and did not have time for such distractions.

As Phryne followed the guards past the doors and towards the bottom of the staircase, she found that the corridor did not end there, but separated into two other corridors, to both the left and right. As she considered this, her attention was drawn to a large door to the far right, in front of which was stood two guards, who wore dark leather like the others, but were also adorned with red silk, setting them apart from the others. The door was larger than the others and firmly closed. _How interesting,_ Phryne mused, making a mental note to ask Miss Cassidy about the room, despite already feeling quite confident that she knew its purpose. As she walked, she felt eyes of approval from both patrons and hostesses (was that the correct term?), and caught the lustful glances of male patrons as she passed them. Some of the men, she noticed, got very close to her as they walked, their eyes surveying her with interest as the passed, attempting to catch her glance, which she evaded, feeling their eyes upon her as she passed them. And so, based upon her reception from some of the male patrons, Phryne was not entirely surprised when, upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, she felt unfamiliar hands caressing her back, and drifting far too low. Phryne stopped immediately and was about to turn and politely rebut this overly-amorous and possibly inebriated patron, but before she had the opportunity she felt his hands drift from her back to her side, travelling slowly towards her abdomen. Phryne suddenly felt threatened, and grabbed his hand instinctively before it reached her abdomen and turned quickly on the spot to face the man, who she recognised as belonging to the university party, with a censorious gaze. It was only when she saw him wince in pain and shift on the spot that she realised how strong her grip was upon his hand. She released it immediately. The guards, noticing her absence, walked quickly towards her.

"I think you'd better re-join your friends" Phryne advised, her voice low but polite, a complete contrast to her eyes, which now appeared to be of steel. The young man, who stared at her in surprise, flushed bright red and nodded, uttering a few words of apology before walking quickly back down the corridor to where his friends were stood, staring at the scene with interest. Phryne watched him for a moment as she considered his actions, and her reaction, the latter of which confused her immensely. Even though his touches were unwanted and unreciprocated, it was not her habit to act so defensively. At least it hadn't been. Until now.

"Mrs Robinson, is everything alright?" asked the second guard, his voice low and soothing. Phryne, who blinked at the sound of her new name, drew herself immediately from her thoughts and turned towards them both with a polite smile.

"Fine, thank you" she replied amiably, suddenly feeling rather conscious of herself, and slightly embarrassed. "Please, lead the way" she said gently, offering the men a friendly smile, as they turned back around and led her up the staircase. Phryne placed her hand on the bannister, feeling the artificial ivy and roses beneath her fingertips as she ascended. As Phryne reached a darkened alcove in the centre of the stairs, her hand drifted subconsciously towards her abdomen, resting upon it for a couple of moments before she realised what she had done, felt instantly conscious of herself once more, and lowered her hand.

Phryne was led up the staircase and onto the landing, which was similarly decorated to downstairs, with the recurring theme of white stone and marble, classical furniture with a modern edge, beautiful works of art and statues, and countless candles burning brightly, leading down the corridors to the left and right. As Phryne followed the guards down the corridor to the left, she walked past at least six doors on each side of the corridor, which were of dark wood with wrought iron fittings. As Phryne passed, the sounds she heard emerging from each room made their purposes quite clear. Phryne felt her heart begin to race once more, prompting her to attempt to shake herself of her carnal thoughts as she followed the guards towards a large door at the end of the hallway, which was guarded by two similarly-attired men. The guards who had escorted Phryne exchanged a few words with the other two men, who glanced at Phryne for a moment and nodded, before stepping aside and allowing the men access to the door. The first guard opened the door and walked inside, before the second guard turned towards Phryne and indicated for her to enter. Phryne walked in obediently, and was somewhat surprised to find herself faced with another small staircase leading up to a set of rooms at the top of the palace.

Phryne followed the first guard and sensed the second close behind her, as they made their way up the staircase and into the rooms of Miss Rita Cassidy, proprietor of the Palace of Eros. As the guard reached the top of the staircase he performed a special knock, before a voice from the other side bade him enter, which he did. Phryne heard the familiar voice of Miss Cassidy thanking the guard as she was conducted into the room.

The room was decorated in the same manner to the rest of the establishment, with predominately white stone and marble features, ancient Greek artwork and ornaments in bronze and black and gold, and classical pieces of furniture with modern alterations throughout. There was a fireplace in the centre of the room, before which were two chaise lounges of dark wood and upholstered in white. A few of armchairs surrounded them, and a large table adorned with a large decanter of whiskey with glasses, an ancient vase containing flowers, an antique chess set and several small marble statues. There was a large antique desk at the far right of the room, behind which the wall was completely covered in dark wooden shelves which were laden with books. To the far right of the room were several larger statues, tables wall spaces adorned with ancient Greek artwork and antiques, and a door leading to what Phryne suspected were the rest of Miss Cassidy's rooms. Before she could consider the point further the woman in question, who had been standing before the fireplace with a crystal glass filled with whiskey, stared at her appraisingly. Miss Cassidy was a very attractive woman in her mid-thirties, with stunning auburn hair and large, intelligent green eyes. She was wearing a dress of red silk arranged in a modern version of the classical Grecian style, which complemented her pale complexion, and matched her golden jewellery perfectly.

"Mrs Robinson" came the silken voice of Miss Cassidy, as she stepped towards her with her hand outstretched. "Rita Cassidy. Thank you so much for coming so promptly" she said formally, as Phryne accepted her hand and offered a polite smile before shaking it.

"Not at all" Phryne replied kindly. "It was no trouble" she assured her. Miss Cassidy considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Have you found Hermes?" Miss Cassidy asked, as she turned towards her guards with a confused expression.

"No, Miss Cassidy" replied the first guard tentatively. "We've searched the entire building and have been unable to find him. Hephaestus has filled in for the moment and is stood by the door to your rooms with Janus" he explained. Miss Cassidy considered this information for a moment before nodding.

"I'd like him found, please. Quickly" she said. The guards nodded and quickly departed, prompting Miss Cassidy to turn her attentions back towards Phryne.

"Hermes?" asked Phryne. Miss Cassidy turned towards her with a small smile.

"The people in my employ, Mrs Robinson, are the gods and goddesses of this establishment, and are named as such" she explained. "Each person who works for me is named after a Greek god or goddess. I try my best to name them appropriately. Thomas Emerson worked as a conductor on a train before joining me, so-"

"So it was only natural that you would christen him after the God of Travellers" Phryne stated. Miss Cassidy nodded. "And I take it that makes you Athena?" she asked. Miss Cassidy smiled slightly.

"Quite" she said, placing her drinking glass upon the palm of her hand, before turning slightly towards the table. "Can I offer you a drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded gently, despite the temptation of the offer. The whiskey smelled wonderful, a single malt, expensive, aged. She could almost taste it. "Is your missing guard the reason for my midnight summons?" she asked gently. Phryne watched as nervousness flashed in Miss Cassidy's eyes, before she inhaled deeply and looked at the lady detective with a confident and composed expression, betrayed only by a nervous glint in her eye.

"No, it wasn't" she replied, before raising the glass to her lips and consuming the remainder of the glass. Phryne watched as she walked towards the table and filled her own glass once more, and waited patiently for her to take a few sips of the whiskey, before turning back towards her. "I know you by reputation, of course, Mrs Robinson. You helped a good friend of mine, Madame Lyon, in a most distressing time" she stated. "You're also a very modern woman, whose exploits I have followed with great interest" she added with admiration. "Add you're a brilliant detective and a woman of discretion" she stated. As Phryne listened to her attentively, she considered that Miss Cassidy was relying much more on the latter than the former. "It is both of those factors which led to me summoning you at such an hour" she stated. Phryne considered her for a moment and nodded.

"I have assisted in matters of considerable delicacy in the past, Miss Cassidy" she responded, as the woman watched her closely. "But whilst my discretion is considerable, it is not absolute" she added carefully. "I will do everything I can to assist you, but there are limits to what I can do" she explained, "and what I will do". Miss Cassidy considered her for a moment before slowly nodding.

"I understand" she replied. "This is a very serious matter, Mrs Robinson" she added after a brief pause. "As I'm sure you are aware, this establishment has been the subject of some criticism, especially in the press" she stated. "We have only just opened, and are doing very well so far" she explained. "But a scandal like this could ruin us" she said, taking another sip. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"Why don't we sit down?" Phryne suggested gently, sensing Miss Cassidy's rising anxiety. "Then you can tell me all about it." Miss Cassidy nodded and led Phryne towards the fireplace, where they took up armchairs opposite each other. Phryne waited for a short while as Miss Cassidy collected her thoughts

"You must understand, Mrs Robinson, this place is not an oppressive, indecent or shameful environment" she began. "I look after my employees very well, their safety and well-being is paramount" she stated with conviction.

"I'm sure it is" Phryne assured her. Miss Cassidy turned her glass around in her hands.

"This is not an establishment of ill-repute and degradation, and it does not deserve the venomous responses it has received in the press, and by society in general" she continued. Phryne nodded.

"I quite agree" Phryne replied gently. Miss Cassidy, who seemed reassured by this declaration, sat up straighter in her seat.

"I'm sure you understand, Mrs Robinson, any scandal, any at all, could destroy everything that this place represents, and all we are hoping to achieve" she added. "Although the Palace of Eros caters predominantly to male clients, we are hoping to expand" she stated. "I would like to hire more male employees to satisfy potential female clientele." Phryne smiled and nodded in response.

"An admirable notion, Miss Cassidy, and one I support whole-heartedly" she returned. "But something has happened that could scupper all of those plans, hasn't it?" she asked. Miss Cassidy took another measure of her whiskey. "And it must be something rather serious if you did not simply have your guards tend to it" she added. "They strike me as being very capable men, and unquestionably loyal."

"They are" Miss Cassidy confirmed. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Tell me what happened" Phryne said gently, her tone causing Miss Cassidy to look up towards her. Phryne watched as she considered her closely, and appeared to be deciding how, and even if, she could confide in Phryne. She made her decision in less than half a minute.

"There is a dead body in the room just below this one" Miss Cassidy stated, her voice low and hollow, before she took a restorative sip of her whiskey. Phryne, although surprised, concealed her shock well. This was certainly not what she had anticipated.

"You're quite certain he's dead?" Phryne asked tentatively. Miss Cassidy nodded slowly.

"Yes" she returned. "I was a nurse during the War, I could tell instantly" she explained, turning the glass round in her hands once more.

"When was he found?" asked Phryne. Miss Cassidy inhaled deeply.

"Shortly after midnight. About ten minutes before I called you" she explained, draining the remainder of her glass, and then (to Phryne's relief), putting it on the table and pushing it aside.

"Do you know who he is?" Phryne asked.

"Yes. His name is Basil Hamilton. He's been here three times" she stated.

"Councillor Hamilton?" asked Phryne. Miss Cassidy nodded gravely.

"How did he die?" Phryne asked tentatively. Miss Cassidy looked up and met her gaze.

"It looks like he was struck about the head with something" she explained. "The room is in disarray, there are signs of some kind of… altercation" she stated, struggling for the word. Phryne considered this information for a few moments.

"And you don't believe it could have been an accident?" Phryne asked gently. "A fit of some kind, perhaps?" Miss Cassidy shook her head.

"No, I don't" she replied. "I wish it was" she added, before staring longingly at the glass.

"If that's the case, Miss Cassidy, then the Police will need to be informed" Phryne stated tentatively. Miss Cassidy looked up at her immediately.

"I informed you, Mrs Robinson" she countered. Phryne considered her for a moment.

"And I am more than willing to see the body and help you in any way that I can" Phryne replied sincerely. "I support establishments such as yours completely, certainly when the employees are so well cared for and are protected" she stated. "But I will not help to conceal a crime, regardless of the circumstances" she stated, already knowing what Miss Cassidy feared. "If a member of your staff-"

"No one who works here is capable of murder" Miss Cassidy stated with conviction. Phryne nodded once.

"Then you have nothing to worry about" she replied gently. "And nor will they."

"We have plenty to worry about" Miss Cassidy countered. "If it is discovered a man was murdered on these premises, we'll be ruined."

"That would depend entirely upon the circumstances, Miss Cassidy" she stated. "If you and your employees are innocent, then what possible blame could be attached to you?" she asked. "The only way you could incriminate yourselves in a crime you claim to be innocent of is by making an attempt to conceal it" she stated. "A man of Mr Hamilton's reputation will be missed very soon, and if he has frequented your establishment so many times since it opened, it won't take long to connect him to it" she explained gently. Miss Cassidy closed her eyes and nodded in response. "I can help you, Miss Cassidy, and I will help you" she assured her. "But I won't help you to cover this up" she said firmly. "I need you to trust me". Miss Cassidy opened her eyes and looked up at Phryne, considering her for a short while before nodding.

"I do" she replied, her voice low but confident. Phryne watched her for a moment before rising from her seat.

"Then you'd better show me to the room" Phryne said delicately. Miss Cassidy rose from her seat and walked towards Phryne.

"Of course" she returned. "It's just this way."

Phryne followed Miss Cassidy back down the staircase and through the door into the corridor, where the two guards turned their heads a fraction, as the two women walked ahead.

"It's just through here" Miss Cassidy stated, indicating towards the first door to Phryne's immediate right, and the closest one to her own door. "Janus found him shortly after midnight" she explained, indicating to a guard. Phryne turned towards him.

"What's your name?" Phryne asked.

"Albert Rimton, ma'am" he responded. Phryne nodded.

"And you found Mr Hamilton at around midnight, Mr Rimton?" Phryne asked. The man nodded. "Tell me" she encouraged. Janus/Rimton shifted uncomfortably before nodding towards the door.

"Thomas was meant to be keepin' guard up here from twelve til two" he explained. "I saw him go up just before midnight, but then one of the girls came down and said no one was guardin' this 'ere door, so I came up and sure enough, Thomas wasn't 'ere" he explained. Phryne nodded and the man continued. "I thought it was odd, as I saw him come up not ten minutes before, and he's a real reliable sorta fella, you know?" he said. Phryne nodded again. "So I thought he musta gone to use the bathroom, ma'am, so I thought I'd stay and keep watch til he got back, to save him getting' into trouble" he said, nervously avoiding Miss Cassidy's gaze as he spoke. "When I stood at my post – just 'ere, ma'am" he said, indicating towards the right of the doorway which led to Miss Cassidy's rooms, "I noticed that that door was ajar, which is odd. They're always fully closed, for obvious reasons" he added. "So I walked over and I knocked, but there was no answer. So I pushed it open a little and that's when I found him." Phryne nodded.

"And you're quite certain about the time?" she asked. The man nodded.

"Yair. It wasn't not long after midnight" he explained. "I remembered because I was due to take over from Apollo guardin' the underworld at half past, and I was keen to get there" he stated. "But my post has been filled" he said, somewhat sadly.

"Only for tonight, Janus" Miss Cassidy assured him, which seemed to reassure the man somewhat.

"The underworld?" Phryne asked, catching Miss Cassidy's eyes. A small smile played on her lips for a moment.

"Named because it is in the bottom of the building" Miss Cassidy stated. "But I can assure you, Phryne, that the place below us is the absolute furthest thing from Hell that you could possibly imagine" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Phryne suppressed a knowing smile and nodded slowly in response. "I understand that, for now, you would like to see the room?" Miss Cassidy asked.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, as Miss Cassidy nodded in understanding and led her towards the door. Phryne glanced at it and noticed immediately that it showed no signs of forced entry, and there were no marks on the lock which could indicate it had been broken into. Her eyes drifted up as Miss Cassidy led her into the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

The room was decorated in the same manner as Miss Cassidy's own rooms. The white stone and marble walls and floors, dark oak furniture, ancient Greek artwork and pottery. There was a large bed at the far right of the room, with ivory-coloured satin sheets and innumerable cushions. There was a table on either side of the bed, a small wardrobe, a dressing table, and a door to the left which led to what Phryne suspected was a private bathroom. There was a fireplace to the far left of the room, with a chaise lounge and two armchairs arranged about three to four feet in front of it. Several items of pottery and marble, which had clearly recently adorned the mantelpiece, lay scattered and broken upon the floor beneath it. A small wicker basket containing firewood was on its side, and a collection of heavy fire irons had clearly been disturbed. A table had been between the lounge and chairs, but the item, including the crystal whiskey decanter and accompanying glass which had adorned it, lay shattered upon the ground, beneath the body of the man Phryne recognised as Councillor Basil Hamilton.

Phryne walked confidently into the room and crouched down beside the body, her keen eyes drifting over it and making several observations. Councillor Hamilton, a man in his early fifties known for his support of the death penalty and opposed to expanding women's rights, lay dead upon the ground. He was lying on his back, with his feet towards the fireplace, his head and torso amongst the shattered pottery and splinters of glass and wood. Whiskey from the broken decanter had sept into the expensive golden rug beneath him, and was mixed with blood from wounds inflicted by the remnants of broken glass which had become embedded in his back, causing the scents of blood and alcohol to linger strongly in the air. Councillor Hamilton was wearing black dinner trousers with matching shoes, a black waistcoat, white shirt and silver tie. His dinner jacket had been placed over the back of an armchair to the right of the fire which, judging from its position, had been moved by the man himself so he could repose in it whilst drinking whiskey. Alone, apparently, as there was only one glass amongst the debris. Phryne's eyes drifted across the Councillor's clothing and towards his face, which was already turning grey and sallow. His deep-brown eyes were half-closed, his lips slightly agape, his greying hair matted with blood. Phryne's attentions quickly travelled to the man's forehead, where she observed an injury to his right temple, which appeared to have been caused by a blunt object. The late Councillor also had a red mark to his right cheek, where finger marks were already present, indicating that he had recently been slapped. There were also deep scratch marks to his cheeks, neck and near his eyes and, as Phryne discovered when she tentatively drew his shirt sleeves up, on his forearms. Although these injuries were superficial, there was a deep gash to the centre of his forehead which certain wasn't. Phryne glanced from the man's head to the mantel piece, before quickly rising and walking towards it, and quickly finding traces of blood upon the centre of it. Phryne glanced around the room once more and then turned towards Miss Cassidy, who had been watching her with interest.

"It appears as though Councillor Hamilton was struck about the head – by someone who was left handed, based on the nature of the injury – before falling and hitting hit head against the mantel piece, sustaining a fatal injury" Phryne said gently, as she met Miss Cassidy's gaze. "But you already suspected that, didn't you?" she asked. Miss Cassidy nodded slowly.

"It seemed quite clear" she said with a sigh of resignation. "And some of the objects from the mantel piece and surrounding areas, which have been broken or otherwise disturbed, seem too far away from him to have been damaged solely due to his fall" she stated. "It's clear there was a struggle" she stated. Phryne nodded slowly.

"There was only one glass amongst the debris" Phryne stated. "Which would imply he came here alone."

"Or was not in the habit of sharing his liquor" Miss Cassidy returned. "That decanter is one we provide guests who purchase large quantities of alcohol" she stated, as Phryne turned back towards the scene and nodded.

"How well did you know Councillor Hamilton?" Phryne asked, as she met Miss Cassidy's gaze, as the woman stared at her with feigned confidence.

"Not too well, we've had many guests" she returned quietly. "I consulted our guest book after his death, and discovered that he has visited three times. Once today, once yesterday and once the night before" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"I'll need to see that book, Miss Cassidy" she said gently. Miss Cassidy seemed posed to protest but quickly decided against it.

"You will be discrete?" she asked.

"Of course" Phryne assured her. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"How many staff do you have here?" Phryne asked.

"Twenty-five goddesses, ten guards and four barmen" she responded promptly. Phryne nodded.

"And have any of them made any complaints about Councillor Hamilton or his conduct?" she asked. Miss Cassidy hesitated and her gaze faltered. Phryne's exhaled slowly. "Miss Cassidy I want to help you, but to do that I need you to tell me absolutely everything." Miss Cassidy considered this for a moment before nodding.

"One of the goddesses, Persephone – Sarah Jenson – approached one of the guards this evening and told him that the Councillor had been aggressive with her" Miss Cassidy said gently, meeting Phryne's eyes with confidence, as though she were expecting her to accuse the goddess. But she did not.

"Aggressive how?" Phryne asked, taking a step towards her. Miss Cassidy inhaled deeply.

"She said that he grabbed her and ordered her to accompany him upstairs" she began. "If the goddesses wish to entertain the gentlemen in these rooms then it is allowed. Providing, of course, that both parties are willing participants."

"But in this case they weren't" Phryne stated. Miss Cassidy shook her head.

"Persephone said he walked across the room she was in downstairs, grabbing her by the arm as she was about to leave, before dragging her towards the staircase" she said, her voice dropping as she spoke. "She said she asked him to let go and he refused, calling her a whore and a slut and telling her it was what she is here for" she stated, her tone low with disapproval. "She managed to get free and when she grabbed at him again she slapped him and ran back into the room, getting the attention of one of my guards, who brought her to me" she explained, meeting Phryne's gaze. "As soon as I heard what had happened I ordered the guard who brought her to me to subtly search for the man in question and remove him from the premises" she explained.

"What time was this?" Phryne asked. Miss Cassidy considered the question for a few moments before responding.

"Around half eleven, twenty-five to twelve" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"And the incident was, presumably, a very short time before?" Phryne asked.

"Yes, around five minutes prior to my instructing the guard to search for this cad" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"So the Councillor could have only been in the room for twenty minutes or so before he died" she stated, "and he was found shortly after midnight by Janus, who claimed that the door was ajar" Phryne stated. "But if that was the case, then why was it that this room was not searched?" Madame sighed.

"Which is precisely what I wanted to ask Thomas" she returned, glancing around the room warily as she spoke. "I can only suppose that the door was locked at the time. If this was the case, he would not have made any attempt to open it" she stated. "He would've listened at the door for a while and, if hearing anything suspicious, would have broken down the door" she stated.

"Thomas?" Phryne asked. "Isn't he Hermes, your missing guard?" she asked. Miss Cassidy looked up at Phryne and nodded.

"I know what you're thinking, Mrs Robinson" she stated.

"Please, call me Phryne" she returned. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"Well, Phryne, I can assure you that Thomas is an excellent guard and a thoroughly pleasant young man" she stated with conviction.

"An excellent guard and thoroughly pleasant young man who was tasked to find a man who had abused one of your goddesses and has since disappeared" Phryne stated. "Perhaps he found the man assaulting another girl and he defended her, or maybe he found him alone in the room and they argued-"

"No" replied Miss Cassidy. "No, I refuse to believe it" she stated. Phryne looked at her with a gentle expression.

"I know you are fond of him, Miss Cassidy" she said gently, taking a step towards her. "And I'm sure he is a good person. But good people have their limits, and if he did catch this man attacking another girl he would have almost certainly defended her" she stated. "You clearly put excellent attention into the employment of your staff and their safety, so there is no doubt in my mind that you hired strong and capable men to protect your girls" she stated. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"Thomas is a good person, Phryne. He wouldn't hurt anyone" she stated.

"As I said, Miss Cassidy, good people do have their limits. Especially in situations like these" she stated. "Though I grant you, there could be many reasons for Thomas's disappearance, many of them unrelated to this" she said, gesturing towards the dead man behind them. "But whatever that reason may be, it would be much better for Thomas if he explains it soon" she stated. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"As you heard, Phryne, I have instructed two of my guards to search for him" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"I'd like to search this room thoroughly" Phryne stated. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"Please" she said, nodding her assent.

Phryne searched the room methodically for almost ten minutes, inspecting it thoroughly, and finding little to assist in their enquiries. The bed had not been used, the bathroom was clean, and the drawers were empty. She searched the floor, furniture and walls completely, finding nothing to note, until she searched carefully around the body. Within a few minutes Phryne had located a small marble statue of Athena which had once adorned the table, and which had found its way beneath the fallen fire irons, where it lay hidden. As she drew it carefully towards her, she noticed that there was blood on the statue of the goddess. Miss Cassidy stared at the object and closed her eyes for a moment, opening them once more as Phryne turned around to face her.

"I think this is the weapon used to strike Councillor Henderson" Phryne informed her, as she removed two handkerchiefs from her pockets and began to wrap the item in them. "I'd like to search the room next to this one, if I may?" Phryne asked politely. Miss Cassidy nodded immediately.

"Yes, it is uninhabited, and has been since just before eleven" she replied. "I had Janus look into it when the body was discovered" she stated. Phryne nodded approvingly, before following Miss Cassidy out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Do you have a key to this room, Miss Cassidy?" she asked. Miss Cassidy nodded in response. "May I?" she asked, holding out her free hand. Miss Cassidy nodded and gave her the key, which she used to lock the door, before placing it in her pocket. "And this door?" she asked, indicating towards the room beside it. Miss Cassidy walked ahead of Phryne and unlocked the door, allowing the lady detective to walk inside.

The room was a mirror image of the other room, and completely vacant as Miss Cassidy had stated. Phryne inspected bed, which was recently made. The satin sheets were cool and undisturbed, and there were no signs of anyone having been in the room recently. Phryne searched it thoroughly regardless and, upon finding nothing of note, retreated from the room and met Miss Cassidy in the corridor.

"Shall we go back to my rooms, Phryne?" Miss Cassidy asked.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne agreed, concealing the weapon with her bag as she followed Miss Cassidy past the guards and up the stairs into the private rooms.

Phryne closed the door behind her and followed Miss Cassidy into the room, watching as the red-haired woman walked towards the table and poured herself a generous measure of whiskey before sitting down in a nearby armchair. As she picked up the glass she gestured towards the decanter, and Phryne shook her head gently and smiled politely, as she walked towards her and sat in the opposite armchair. Miss Cassidy drew her own glass to her lips and sipped, before looking at Phryne, who was putting her bag and the handkerchief-wrapped statue upon the table.

"Do you not like whiskey, Phryne?" she asked gently, as she swirled the liquid round in her glass. Phryne met her gaze.

"Not when I'm working" she replied. Miss Cassidy considered the answer, seemed satisfied, and drew the glass back towards her lips once more.

"Pity" she replied, before consuming the remainder of the whiskey and holding the empty glass in her hand. Phryne stared at it for a moment.

"Indeed it is" she agreed quietly. A brief silence fell between the two women for a few moments, and Phryne afforded Miss Cassidy some time to collect herself before she spoke next. "Miss Cassidy, I know you fear news of whatever transpired here tonight becoming public knowledge" Phryne began, causing her host to turn towards her slowly, "but this really is a matter the Police should be notified of" she explained tentatively. "I am happy to investigate the murder, but the Police must be informed" she stated. Miss Cassidy stared at her for a few moments before sitting up straight in her seat.

"You think Thomas did it" she said simply.

"At the moment, I'm not sure what to think" Phryne replied gently. "But it is far too early to be making wild surmises" she stated. "Just because Thomas has disappeared does not mean he killed Councillor Hamilton. Though his absence will appear suspicious, I grant you" she admitted. Miss Cassidy nodded slowly in understanding. "But if Thomas is innocent then he has nothing to worry about" she assured her. "I will find out what happened tonight" she stated. Miss Cassidy met her gaze and a small smile played on her lips.

"I believe you, Phryne" she stated. "I do" she added. "But the scandal-"

"Councillor Hamilton is a well-known public figure who is known for his philandering and his low views on the rights of women" Phryne replied. "His disappearance will be quickly observed and, based on his habits, it will not take long for his association with the club to be made known" she explained gently. "He will be connected to the club eventually, and when he is, if it appears that you made attempts to cover up his death for whatever reason, you and your employees will instantly fall under suspicion of his murder, regardless of your innocence. It is not a risk you can take, certainly not with a hanging offence" she stated. "But I think you know that" Phryne said gently, causing Miss Cassidy's bright eyes to meet her gaze. "Otherwise you would've just had some of your loyal guards throw his body in the Yarra" she stated simply. Miss Cassidy rose her eyebrows and poured herself another glass of whiskey.

"I'm beginning to wish I had" she said quietly. Phryne looked upon her sympathetically.

"You did the right thing by calling me" Phryne assured her, her voice gentle and soothing. "It was very brave of you, certainly in the circumstances" she stated. "And now you need to be brave again." Miss Cassidy put the stopped back in the decanter, held her glass in both hands and leaned back in her seat.

"You want me to telephone the Police" she stated, swirling the liquid around in the glass once more.

"I can call the Police" Phryne said gently. "My husband is Detective Inspector Jack Robinson of City South Police Station" she began. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"So I read" she stated, raising her glass towards her. "Congratulations, by the way" she stated. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied. "He and I worked together on the case involving Madame Lyon, which you mentioned earlier" she added, prompting Miss Cassidy to meet her gaze once more. "Jack is a brilliant officer and he is very discreet" she stated. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"I have a friend who occupies a high position within the Police force, and we've discussed many officers, including your husband" she stated, as she continued to swirl the liquid round in the glass. "The words 'noble' and 'incorruptible' were used when discussing Inspector Robinson" she stated. "I understand you both played a crucial role in the downfall of the former Commissioner of Police, George Sanderson who, I believe, was your husband's father-in-law."

"Former father-in-law" Phryne corrected, offering her a small smile. Miss Cassidy titled her glass towards Phryne, nodded, and sipped. Phryne was beginning to worry that Miss Cassidy would be adopting a similar position on the floor to the caddish councillor if she didn't stop soon. "He helped with the Sanderson and Fletcher case, and Madame Lyon's matter, and he can help with this too" she assured her. Miss Cassidy met Phryne's gaze and swallowed the remainder of her glass. "You know we have to call the Police, don't you?" Phryne stated. Miss Cassidy sighed in response, nodded, and placed her glass back upon the table.

"Yes, I know" she said resignedly, looking up at Phryne once more and meeting her gaze. "But there is so much at stake" she stated. "My club could be ruined, as could my staff, all of whom I am certain are innocent of this crime."

"Your faith in your staff is commendable, Miss Cassidy" Phryne stated. "And you strike me as being a woman of excellent judgement" she added. "So I hope that, under the circumstances and given the nature of the events, you feel that you can trust me, too." Miss Cassidy looked at Phryne for a while, her expression softening slightly.

"Did you know you're named after a Greek Courtesan, Phryne?" she asked suddenly. Phryne, who had not expected the question, nodded in response.

"Yes, I do" she replied. "Though admittedly it wasn't something I fully appreciated until I was older." Miss Cassidy considered her for a few moments before responding.

"And you know the stories of her, I take it?" she asked. "I'd imagine you read up on her."

"Extensively" Phryne confirmed. Miss Cassidy smiled, and a comfortable silence befell them both for a short while.

"Are like your namesake, you are offering to rebuild the walls of my kingdom?" she asked, her voice low and absent. Phryne looked at her with a reassuring expression.

"On the contrary, Miss Cassidy" she returned. "I am trying to prevent them from falling at all." Miss Cassidy considered this for a few moments before nodding in satisfaction.

"Very well" she said somewhat uneasily, as she rose from her seat. "Please call your charming husband, and tell him that we are in need of his assistance" she stated. "I'm going to check with my guards and see if there is any news on Thomas" she added, as Phryne rose from her seat too. "There's a telephone on my desk, please help yourself."

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, meeting the worried woman's gaze. "When Jack arrives we can work out a pretext for closing the club early, to avoid any of your patrons becoming suspicious" she explained. "But first we need to establish exactly who is here, and who was here at the time of the murder" she stated, "fortunately we have a very narrow window" she added. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"Every guest who enters the Palace of Eros is recorded as having entered by the guards" she stated. "They sign a ledger in the front drawing room, which they are escorted into upon arrival" she stated. "I'll get you the ledger."

"Thank you" Phryne replied. Miss Cassidy nodded in response, watching Phryne with nervous eyes, before turning on the spot and walking out of the room. As the door closed behind her, Phryne walked slowly across the room and towards Miss Cassidy's desk.

Phryne drew the chair away from Miss Cassidy's desk and eased herself into it, tucking herself in as she cast her eyes across the desk. There was a small stack of books to her right relating to Ancient Greek history, a fountain pen and supply of ink, a large stack of blotting paper beside some personalised stationary, several pieces of jewellery and a couple of framed photographs. As Phryne sat behind the desk she checked the time on her watch, and found herself feeling guilty at the prospect of waking him at such an hour, but she had assured him she would if the situation required her to, and this certainly required Police attendance. Phryne tried to push her rising feeling of guilt aside as she reached for the phone and entered the number, leaning back in the chair as she considered the photographs before her. One was of Miss Cassidy and a young man, taken about twenty years ago, judging from the colouring. They both looked very happy. The second photograph was very recent, and depicted Miss Cassidy standing beside a girl in her mid-teens with long light-coloured hair and wide eyes. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Miss Cassidy, who was standing behind her, with her arms around her shoulders. The girl, who was clearly the Miss Cassidy's daughter, was leaning forward slightly, causing her necklace to swing in mid-air as the shot was taken, in a pose matching her mother's, whose long hair and necklace drifted over her shoulder as she smiled into the lense. It was probably meant to be a formal picture which Miss Cassidy decided to make more amusing, and a shot that would ordinary have been immediately discarded was now proudly displayed upon her desk. It was so natural, so effortless, and both mother and daughter looked so happy, that Phryne found herself smiling at the image before her. She was just considering whether 'Miss Cassidy' was the real name of her current client when the phone was answered.

Jack, who had not left the parlour since sitting down with his files, was drawn immediately from his thoughts by the shrill sound of the telephone ringing. He felt his stomach tighten as he remembered his words of caution to Phryne, urging her to call him if there was any danger. Jack immediately closed the file and dropped it onto his armchair, before walking quickly out of the room and towards the telephone, which he answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Jack Robinson speaking" he greeted, his voice composed and alert, his tone not betraying his anxiety.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, surprised that he had been the one to answer the phone. "Why are you still awake?" she asked. Upon hearing how calm Phryne sounded, and noting that she had not started the conversation by speaking in a quick, panicked manner as was her custom in emergencies, Jack felt himself relax considerably.

"For the same reason you are, I was working" he explained, suddenly feeling quite conscious of himself. He didn't want her to know he had been unable to sleep because he was worried about her. "There were a few matters I needed to look into on the Salvatore files, so I've been working on them" he explained, before returning to the subject of her call. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Phryne, struck by the sudden shift in topic, nodded simply, as she felt guilt at the prospect of him waiting up in case she called overwhelming her completely, and she wanted to reassure him immediately.

"Yes, Jack, I'm fine" she assured him warmly. "Unlike the dead politician in the room beneath me" she added. There was a pause for a few moments as Jack considered the information.

"You're joking" he returned quietly, a remark that was somehow neither a question nor a statement. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"I would never joke about such matters, Jack" she responded, holding the receiver closer to her as she spoke. "And I can assure you that Councillor Basil Hamilton is most certainly not laughing" she added. Upon realising that Phryne was quite serious, Jack nodded and eased himself into a nearby seat.

"What happened?" he asked, surprise still present in his tone. Jack listened attentively as Phryne recounted the events since her arrival at the Palace of Eros, describing the place in such detail that Jack could picture it quite clearly (even some parts of it he would rather not consider). She explained meeting Miss Cassidy, the disappearing guard, the assault upon one of the 'goddesses' and the discovery of the body. After explaining the evidence she had collected and her theory on the events leading upon the victim's death, Jack had risen from his chair and found the remnants of tiredness which he seemed to have retained disappear completely.

"Miss Cassidy was, as you can imagine, most reluctant to involve the Police in this matter" Phryne explained. "Fortunately she is an intelligent and practical woman, and I managed to convince her that your presence is required" she added. Jack nodded.

"That was very generous of you, Miss Fisher" Jack replied. Phryne suppressed a small smile.

"Miracles do happen, inspector" she explained. "Miss Cassidy is going to retrieve the ledger for us, which should reveal the names of the guests who attended tonight and in previous nights. When you arrive we can examine the body, take a look around, then create a plausible reason that the Palace needs to close early tonight. We can then await the coroner and the body can be taken away without hindering Miss Cassidy's establishment's reputation" she declared, "for now, at least." Jack nodded slowly.

"It sounds like you've already given this a great deal of thought" he replied. Phryne smiled.

"You know me, Jack. Always one step ahead" she replied gently. Jack's expression warmed and he nodded in agreement.

"You certainly are on this occasion" Jack remarked. "I know you were keen for us to visit the Palace of Eros, but you didn't have to embroil yourself in the murder of a politician in order to do so" he stated. Phryne chuckled lightly in response.

"Well I had to get you here somehow" she returned. "Speaking of which, how long will it take you to get here?" she asked. Jack glanced at his watch briefly.

"I'll be there by two o'clock" he assured her.

"Very well, Jack" she responded. "Drive carefully" she teased, before hanging up the phone. Jack rolled his eyes and replaced the receiver, before quickly heading upstairs and walking into their bedroom.

After serving as a Police officer for over 20 years, Jack Robinson had perfected the art of waking and dressing quickly, readying himself for duty within minutes. And so, at five-to-two on Sunday morning, he parked his car just behind Phryne's and stepped out onto the pavement, following her steps towards the Palace of Eros, and staring at it in amazement for a few moments. In truth, when Phryne had described the guard's attire, Jack had thought she was teasing him. He didn't see how such garments would be comfortable or practical for men who were required to protect the building and the women who worked inside, which Phryne countered by arguing that it "worked very well for the ancient Greeks, Inspector". But as he walked closer to the Palace he quickly found that Phryne had been telling the truth. Jack quickly ran his eyes across the leather-clad men, whose old-style attire was contrasted somewhat by the presence of colt pistols in their belts. As Jack reached the top of the step the men stepped forward, considering him with warily as he approached. Upon noticing their expressions, Jack removed his identification from his breast pocket and showed it to them.

"I'm Detective Inspector Jack Robinson with City South Police Station" he explained. "Miss Cassidy is expecting me."

Jack watched as the guards exchanged a look, before the taller of the two stepped forward and removed the identification document from his hand, examining it closely beneath the candle light, before handing it back to him and nodding.

"Come with us" the guard directed, before indicating for Jack to walk forward.

The second guard walked ahead and Jack followed him obediently, as the first guard stepped behind him and followed him into the building. The men were clearly suspicious of him and were standing almost uncomfortably close, but he ignored his discomfort and walked confidently into the building. As Jack walked into the Palace of Eros, which looked exactly how Phryne had described it, he found himself wondering whether she had received a similar reception, and how she had reacted to it. A small smile played on his lips at the thought, which felt inappropriate given the circumstances of his visit, but he was not able to suppress it immediately. Phryne, he suspected, would have been delighted.

As Jack was led through the building he made a mental note of a few people he recognised, including a rather distinguished serving Police officer, whose wife, Jack believed, would not take kindly to his presence in this establishment; and she would most certainly take issue with how close he was becoming to a young blonde goddess in a rather revealing green silk dress. Jack returned his attention to the large corridor as he followed the guards through it, receiving many approving glances from various 'goddesses' as he walked through the reception area and was led up the staircase. As Jack walked along the corridor his eyes darted from left to right at the sound of the noises coming from the doors on both sides of him, which reminded him immediately of the raids he had conducted during the time he spent working with Vice. Jack glanced towards the door to his left, which Phryne had identified as the room in question, before he was led through a door and up a small set of stairs into a brightly lit reception room.

Upon hearing the door open Phryne and Miss Cassidy, who had been sitting next to each other on the chaise lounge perusing the Ledger, looked up towards the approaching guard, who was closely followed by Inspector Jack Robinson.

"Jack" said Phryne, rising as entered. "Thank you for coming so quickly" she added. Jack quickly glanced over Phryne who, despite showing some signs of tiredness in her eyes, seemed absolutely fine. He felt relief flood him at once.

"Of course" he responded, before turning his attention to Miss Cassidy.

"Jack, this is Miss Rita Cassidy, owner of the Palace of Eros" she explained. Miss Cassidy, who had already risen from her seat, walked towards Jack with her hand outstretched.

"Hello, Inspector, thank you for coming so promptly" she stated somewhat formally. "I apologise for waking you and your wife at such an hour" she added.

"Not at all, Miss Cassidy. You did the right thing" he assured her. Miss Cassidy seemed to relax slightly beneath his gaze. "During our telephone conversation Phryne informed me of what happened, but I'd like to hear it from you too" he explained. "Would you mind if we sat down?"

"Oh, no, not at all, please" she said, indicating towards the chairs. "Can I offer you a drink?" she asked, gesturing towards the half-full decanter of whiskey. Phryne and Jack exchanged a private look whilst Miss Cassidy's attention was upon the alcohol. Phryne had already forewarned Jack about the lady's penchant for whiskey which, although understandable under the circumstances, could prove to be problematic.

"No, thank you" Jack replied politely, as he and Phryne sat next to each other on the chaise lounge. Jack could feel Phryne's presence to him which, combined with the familiar scent of her French perfume, removed the remaining remnants of anxiety he had been experiencing since her departure. "Now, please tell me what happened, in your own time" Jack said, his voice gentle and soothing.

Miss Cassidy glanced from Phryne to Jack before nodding, and recounting the events once more, informing Jack of exactly what she had told Phryne. Jack listened patiently as she spoke, asking a few questions regarding her staff, particularly of Thomas/Hades and Sarah/Persephone, examining the weapon and reading the Ledger, copying the names of all the guests from that night into his notebook, and then asking to be shown to the scene of the crime. Miss Cassidy led Phryne and Jack down the stairs and into the corridor, before standing aside to allow Phryne to unlock the door with the key she had given her, which the lady detective promptly gave to Jack, who accepted it with the usual wariness he found himself experiencing when Phryne assisted him in such a manner. He pocketed the key, exchanged a look with his wife, and walked into the room.

After a brief examination of the body and a methodical search of the room, Jack found nothing significant or which required further investigation, and agreed that Phryne's theory that the victim was struck about the head with the small marble statue of Athena, which caused him to fall against the mantel and hit his head, sustaining a fatal injury.

"We'll need to speak to Sarah Benson" Jack explained to Miss Cassidy, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course" she responded. "She'll be downstairs in the front parlour room, I'll have her brought to my rooms."

"Thank you" Jack responded. Miss Cassidy nodded in response. Jack allowed a brief silence to fall between them before he continued to speak. "You understand, Miss Cassidy, that the coroner will have to be called tonight to remove the body?" he stated. "I'll also have to arrange for some officers to attend the scene" he stated. Miss Cassidy nodded slowly.

"Yes, I understand perfectly Inspector" she responded gently, before turning towards the lady detective, who was examining the mantel. "Phryne suggested that we could come up with an excuse to close the club prematurely to enable the coroner and your officers to attend without distressing the guests?" she said. Jack nodded in response.

"I'm sure we can manage that, Miss Cassidy" he reassured her. She seemed to relax almost instantly at his words.

"Thank you, Inspector" she replied quietly, before offering him a small smile.

"I thought we might cut the power for a few minutes" Phryne said, turning away from the mantel piece and towards Jack and Miss Cassidy. "It would provide a suitable excuse for having to close early tonight" she added. Miss Cassidy turned towards Jack, who nodded.

"Of course" he responded. "But before anyone leaves we need to establish exactly who is here and where they have been for past couple of hours" Jack explained. Miss Cassidy nodded in understanding. "Do you know if anyone has left since around midnight?" Miss Cassidy shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't, Inspector. But my guards will" she stated. "I have guards in every room, as well as goddesses, so it shouldn't be difficult to establish where people have been since the time of the… since the man died" she stated. Jack nodded in response. Miss Cassidy drew the ledger towards her and flicked through it for a few moments. "There have been twenty-six guests this evening who arrived before midnight, and eighteen who arrived after. It appears that nine have left" she explained. "I know that nine of the rooms upstairs are occupied and eight people are currently in the Underworld – who have all been there since before midnight, of that I was assured – but as for the rest, I'm afraid I couldn't say" she explained.

"I've made a note of the people here and their times of arrival and departure" Jack assured her. "As each of your rooms is staffed, it shouldn't be difficult to trace the movements of the guests" he stated. "What is the Underworld?" Jack asked, looking at Miss Cassidy, who blinked before turning towards Phryne, who suppressed a smirk.

"I'll explain later" Phryne assured Jack, "though I'm sure Miss Cassidy wouldn't object to us having a tour."

"Not at all" Miss Cassidy affirmed, as she closed the ledger. Jack nodded.

"We'll also need to establish where your staff have been tonight, Miss Cassidy" Jack added tentatively. Miss Cassidy nodded briefly in response. "I understand one of your guards has gone missing?" he asked.

"Thomas Emmerson, also known as Hermes" Phryne stated.

"Thomas is a dear man, he wouldn't have harmed anyone" Miss Cassidy said resolutely. "I'm sure there will be an explanation for his absence" she added. Jack considered her for a moment.

"It sounds like you trust the young man implicitly" Jack observed. Miss Cassidy nodded in response.

"I trust all my employees, Inspector Robinson" she replied. Jack nodded.

"And is Mr Emmerson just an employee?" he asked delicately. Miss Cassidy's eyes widened and she sat up straight in her seat.

"Yes" she replied firmly, before averting her eyes from Jack and placing her ledger in her lap.

"Miss Cassidy, we'll need to speak to Janus, who found the body, and Persephone, who was assaulted" Phryne said gently. Miss Cassidy nodded and rose from her seat.

"I'll have Janus come up immediately, then when you're finished with him I'll arrange for Persephone to be brought here" she stated, disappearing from the room as Phryne thanked her, leaving the lady detective and the inspector alone in the room.

"I need to call the Coroner, and I need to arrange for my men to come over to conduct some interviews" Jack stated tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"I know" she stated. "And we will" she assured him. "But the Palace of Eros is very well-organised and structured, as is clear from the ledger and the presence of guards in every room" she stated. "We have the names of everyone who has been here tonight, many of whom we can discount due to their times of arrival and departure" she continued. "As for the rest, the guests are hardly going to be wandering around unescorted, and if they were, they would draw even more attention to themselves, so tracing their movements this evening will not be difficult" she assured him. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. "If we speak to Janus, AKA Albert Rimton, and Persephone, real name Sarah Bennett, we'll have a much better idea of the events immediately leading up to the murder" she stated. "If the place is invaded by Police and other officials the murderer is more likely to go panic and make further attempts to conceal his crime, or possibly even harm someone else" she explained. "Right now, we have the advantage" she stated. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded.

"Alright" Jack agreed. "But after interviewing Rimton and Bennett and taking a look around downstairs, I am calling the Coroner" he stated. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" she returned. Jack nodded. "You think it was a member of staff, don't you?" she asked.

"It's too early to say" Jack returned. "Though the fact that one of the goddesses was assaulted and one of the guards has disappeared is certainly cause for concern" he stated. "Miss Cassidy is certain that none of the goddesses are missing?" Phryne nodded.

"All are accounted for" she returned. "Of course, the ones in the bedrooms will require confirmation-"

"Yes" replied Jack, nodding in agreement, before allowing a brief silence to fall between them. "When you telephoned tonight, I must confess" Jack began lightly, his tone causing Phryne to turn towards him with interest, "I had half expected to arrive and find that there was no body at all" he added, watching as an amused smile played on Phryne's lips.

"I suppose you thought you'd step into the room in question and find me half-dressed and holding two large fans made from feathers" she teased. Jack smirked as he removed his notebook from his pocket.

"Pink, if I recall" he responded. Phryne smiled.

"Indeed they were, Jack, you have an excellent memory" Phryne commended, before turning towards him with a teasing smile. "And I still have the feathers" she added. Jack met her gaze with a warning look just as the door to the private rooms opened, and Miss Cassidy conducted Janus into the room.

During a very brief discussion with Jack and Phryne, Albert/Janus recounted events as he had described them to the lady detective shortly before, his story not altering. He confirmed that he had discovered the body just after midnight after going upstairs to search for Thomas, and then taking over his position when he had been unable to find him. He described Thomas as a quiet, kind and reserved individual who was not prone to violence. Jack thanked him and he departed.

A few minutes later Sarah Benson, also known as Persephone, was conducted into the room. She was a petite young woman of about twenty years of age, with white blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was a very attractive young lady, whose appearance was quite striking, especially with her light purple silk gown which she matched with silver jewellery. She spoke calmly but quietly during the interview, confirming Miss Cassidy's recital of her account of events, but providing additional details. She described how he had waited until she had walked out of view of the guards before grabbing her, and it was only when he noticed the presence of other people nearby that he hesitated, which provided her with the opportunity to free herself from his grasp, slap him hard across the face when he tried to grab her again, and then flee back to the room she had just left, where she informed one of the guards about what had happened.

"Do you remember which guard?" Phryne asked gently. Sarah nodded and responded immediately.

"Yes" she stated. "It was Thomas" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"You said you slapped Councillor Hamilton when you were trying to defend yourself" Jack said gently. Sarah nodded. "When we found him he had scratch marks on his arms and face. Did he sustain those during your struggle?" he asked.

"No" Sarah replied, shaking her head as she spoke. Jack considered her with kind eyes.

"You aren't in any trouble, Miss Benson" he reassured her. "Any harm that came to him during your altercation was not your fault" he added. Sarah nodded.

"I understand, I just… I didn't scratch him" she explained, before holding out her hands towards Jack and Phryne, and revealing her very close-cut fingernails. "I couldn't have scratched him even if I wanted to" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Did you notice any scratch marks on his face or arms during the altercation?" Jack asked. Sarah shook her head immediately. "You're sure?"

"Yes" she replied confidently. Jack believed her.

"Thank you, Sarah, that's all" Jack said kindly. Sarah nodded and walked quietly from the room.

"Miss Cassidy didn't mention that Thomas was the guard who Sarah confided in, did she?" Jack asked.

"No" Phryne admitted. "And she only admitted that he was the one who had been searching for the charming Councillor after I prompted her, it wasn't information she admitted freely" she added. Jack nodded. "The scratches on the victim weren't caused by Miss Benson, as we had originally assumed" she stated. "Which would imply he fought with someone else shortly after their altercation" she stated. "She's definitely hiding something." Jack nodded in agreement.

"It certainly upholds the evidence of a struggle" he stated. Phryne agreed.

"Scratch marks are arguably more indicative of the presence of a woman than a man" Phryne returned.

"I agree" Jack replied.

"You think it was one of the goddesses?" she asked. Jack considered the question.

"At the moment, it seems more likely than one of the patrons" he replied. "But it's too soon to be making any kind of determination." Phryne nodded.

"May I see your notebook?" she asked.

"Of course" Jack replied, removing it from his pocket and handing it to her. Phryne flicked through to the relevant page, which was where Jack had compiled a list of the names of the staff, as well as a list of all patrons who had visited the establishment that evening, including the times they arrived and departed.

"So" Phryne began, before reaching towards Jack and removing his fountain pen from his breast pocket. Jack blinked and watched as she uncapped the lid and pressed the nib to the page. "Twenty-six people arrived before midnight, nine left before half-past eleven, eighteen arrived after" she stated. "Which means we can discount 27 people, as the times wouldn't fit. The victim had to have been killed between quarter to twelve and midnight" she stated, placing a small cross next to the names of the people they could discount, as Jack nodded in agreement. "We can also discount the victim, of course" she said, placing a larger cross before his name and turning towards Jack. "I think we can safely say it wasn't a suicide" she stated. Jack nodded. "Which means we have twenty-five suspects who are guests, and thirty staff members" she said with a sigh.

"We have full details of the staff and their addresses, so they can certainly be interviewed later today" Jack stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"And with the help of the guards and the goddesses we should be able to establish who was where during that critical fifteen minute period" she added. "We can also eliminate anyone who was in the private rooms upstairs, providing that their partner corroborates their story" she stated. "Nine of the rooms were occupied, weren't they?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Which means we can discount a further eighteen people, nine patrons and nine staff" he added. Phryne smiled.

"That is assuming, of course, that there were only two people in every room" she teased, as she looked up at Jack with amusement. He held her gaze confidently and suppressed a smirk.

"Yes, I suppose it does" he replied evenly. Phryne smiled.

"The guards, of course, will be easiest to eliminate" she stated. "I hardly think they would scratch a man's face then hit him with a blunt object, when they could just as easily beat him senseless" she stated, "which, given the manner in which he treated Persephone, would not be entirely unjustified" she stated. "Besides, their absence would be noticed quickly, as we saw with Thomas" she stated. "Two guards are to be at the front door at all times, two by the Underworld, two in the corridors beneath the entrance to Miss Cassidy's rooms, and one in each of the four rooms downstairs" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement. "The four barmen could not have left their posts either, that would have been noticed instantly" she stated. "So the goddesses are looking more likely" she admitted. "But they seem to all be accounted for" she stated. "Nine of the rooms – at least nine goddesses upstairs – eight are in the underworld and the remaining eight are in the four rooms downstairs" she stated.

"Meaning that their absence would be noticed quickly" Jack returned. "We'll need to speak to each of the goddesses tonight and see if they have any injuries to suggest an altercation" Jack stated. "There was broken glass, splintered wood and blood covering the floor, so it's likely the killer would have some evidence of it upon them." Phryne nodded slowly. "But it still doesn't explain Thomas's disappearance."

"No" Phryne stated. "No, it doesn't."

"And despite her patronage, Miss Fisher, we cannot altogether discount Miss Cassidy" Jack returned.

"If she'd killed the man she would have ordered her guards to throw him in the Yarra, not call a private detective" Phryne countered. Jack tilted his head to the side slightly as he considered this point.

"Perhaps" he returned, unconvinced.

Before Phryne could respond there was a light click from the other side of the room, as the door opened and Miss Cassidy re-entered the room. As she did so, Jack rose from his seat.

"Miss Cassidy, I need to call the coroner and my station to inform them of Councillor Hamilton's death" Jack stated. "I'd imagine it would take them around fifteen to twenty minutes to arrive, which affords us enough time to check the downstairs rooms and then arrange for the premises to be closed for the night" he stated. Miss Cassidy nodded in agreement.

"Of course" she replied, before nodding. "I'll wait for you both downstairs" she stated, before swiftly leaving the room once more. Phryne looked after her for a moment.

"Why don't I go and take a look in some of the rooms whilst you make the telephone calls?" she asked.

"You'd certainly fit in down there considerably better than I would" Jack returned lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne.

"Don't be too long, inspector" she teased. "I'll be waiting" she added with a smile, before walking out of the room and heading downstairs to meet Miss Cassidy. Jack stood perfectly still for a moment, closing his eyes and mentally shaking himself at the surreal nature of this investigation. He would not be at all surprised if he found himself waking up in a few minutes time next to Phryne and discovering that it was all a dream. But as his eyes fell to the blood-stained marble Athena wrapped in white handkerchiefs on the table, he found himself reminded that it was not, and he turned on the spot and headed directly towards the telephone.

A few minutes later Jack arrived at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes drifting across the silk-clad goddesses and well-dressed patrons as they walked through the hallway, blissfully unaware of the corpse which lay in one of the rooms upstairs. _Some of them, at least,_ he reminded himself. As he reached the bottom step and looked around, his attention was immediately attracted by Phryne, who walked towards him with a familiarly victorious expression upon her face, his notebook and fountain pen in her hand. Jack placed his hand to his breast pocket instinctively and raised an eyebrow as she approached. Phryne shrugged her shoulders lightly as she stood before him.

"I've spoken to the guards in each of the rooms and by the entrance" she explained, "and they have helped me to discount a further eleven of the sixteen guests from our suspect list" she said with a smile. Jack glanced at the list and nodded.

"Very impressive, Miss Fisher" he commended. Phryne smiled. "And the other five?"

"These gentlemen here" she explained, indicating to each name on the list. "All of them are university students who I had met shortly after arriving" she stated. "They came out of the room to your right just as I arrived, but apparently they had only arrived there shortly after twelve thirty" she explained. "They are the only patrons who cannot be accounted for at that time and, unfortunately, they have since departed" she stated. "They left when I arrived" she added, handing him back the notebook.

"That must have been devastating for you" Jack responded, giving Phryne a teasing smile as he placed the notebook back in his breast pocket. Phryne gave him a faux-reprimanding stare.

"Not at all" she returned, remembering the hands of one of the men upon her, and her reaction to it. She closed Jack's notebook and handed it back to him. "I even took the liberty of talking to the guardians of the underworld" she stated, looking towards the leather and red silk clad guards standing by the door to the coveted room. "To save your blushes, inspector."

"I don't blush" Jack protested.

"Of course you don't" Phryne replied gently, as she slowly pushed his fountain pen into his pocket. Jack met her gaze.

"What's in the underworld?" he asked clearly. Phryne looked up at him and suppressed a smirk, raising her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Something that I am quite certain you would consider to be Dante's tenth circle of Hell" she replied gently, offering him a teasing smile as she looked into his eyes. "Or at least, a reminder of your expeditions into the brothels of Chinatown" she stated. "Which you still haven't told me about" she stated, placing one hand on her hip as she stared into his eyes. "Would you care for the tour?" she asked, watching as Jack's eyes widened slightly. "Of the rooms of the Palace, but not the Underworld" she clarified. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"Lead the way" he said, as they walked together to the nearest room.

"Don't I always, inspector?" Phryne teased, as she led Jack into one of the large reception rooms.

Jack and Phryne spent the next ten minutes exploring the four reception rooms on the ground floor, which were decorated in the same colour and style as the rest of the house. White, marble, gold and bronze provided the main colours of the rooms and the furniture, with the artwork, artefacts and décor adding shades of red, green and blue to the décor. The front two rooms contained bars attended to by two barmen, the familiar furniture, rugs and artwork, and goddesses adorned in beautiful silk gowns, as music played throughout. Some of the men sat and drank with the goddesses as they engaged in conversation, some stood by the bar talking to the barmen, and others watched as two of the beautiful goddesses danced together in the centre of the room, their movements intricate and alluring. These appeared to be the rooms where the new patrons were inducted initially, where they would be greeted warmly by the goddesses who, as was evident, were incredibly attentive. The two rooms towards the back were designed almost identically, with the only difference being the private booths which stretched along the walls and were divided by red silk and gold ties, which reminded Phryne and Jack instantly of Madame Lyon's establishment. To spare Jack's blushes, Phryne did not suggest a further investigation. Thankfully, the guards throughout the building had been able to provide details on which men were in which rooms and for how long they had been there. It was also easy to establish who was in the private rooms upstairs and in the Underworld; Miss Cassidy prided herself on the safety she assured her staff, and had taken steps to ensure that the whereabouts of her goddesses was known at all times. Which was one of the factors that made the murder seem more surprising, in a place where movements of both staff and patrons alike were so well observed.

As Phryne and Jack left the fourth room they were met by Miss Cassidy who, having spoken with the guards, informed them that the lights would be going out in just a couple of minutes, and that patrons would be led from the building by the guards. Phryne and Jack exchanged a few words with her on this subject before walking back down the corridor and towards the entrance of the building.

"So, Jack" Phryne said suddenly, before placing her hand in his and drawing him towards a chaise lounge against the wall, which was beneath a mounted collection of rather impressive ancient knives. "What do you think?" she asked. Before Jack could answer the light went out, and gasps of shock and confusion could be heard from throughout the establishment.

Phryne pressed herself against Jack and turned her head to the side, their eyes meeting in the dim corridor, which was lit now only by candlelight. Jack stared into her eyes, watching as the candlelight case shadows across her face, and shone brightly in her deep green eyes. He looked upon her with a tender expression as the guards, who had already been briefed, began to escort the patrons from the buildings and usher the oblivious goddesses into the front parlour. In less than three minutes the entire building had been evacuated of patrons, including some mildly-intoxicated young men, a few protesting gentlemen who were well-dressed, and several individuals who had been forced to put their clothes on quickly, much to their clear frustration. Phryne suppressed a smile at the sight as her eyes drifted back towards Jack who, as the doors closed behind the final patrons, began to speak.

"I think you are enjoying yourself far too much, Miss Fisher" he returned. Phryne smiled in response.

"I try, Jack" she returned, meeting his gaze with defiant eyes and a satisfied expression. Jack stared at her for a moment before smiling back. Less than a minute later the lights turned on once more, and sounds of relief could be heard from the goddesses in the front parlour. Before Jack or Phryne could speak, Miss Cassidy appeared before them, looking from one to the other with expectant eyes.

"What happens now?" she asked, attempting to instil confidence in her voice as she crossed her arms across her chest. Jack and Phryne rose to their feet.

"The coroner will be arriving shortly, as will some of my men" Jack explained. "My officers will begin by searching the premises thoroughly and speaking to your staff. It will then be necessary for your staff to be interviewed" he explained. Miss Cassidy nodded in understanding.

"I think it would assist if we went and spoke to your staff, whilst they are all together, and explain what happened" Phryne suggested. Miss Cassidy considered the notion for a few moments, before assenting, and leading Jack and Phryne into the large reception room, where they addressed the gods and goddesses of the Palace of Eros.

A few minutes later there was a heavy, recognisable policeman's knock at the door, which prompted Jack to excuse himself from the room. Phryne followed and watched as four of Jack's officers, including Hugh Collins, entered the building, staring around it for a few moments with expressions somewhere between fascination and confusion. Phryne smiled privately as she approached the scene. She heard Jack issuing instructions to the officers, handing Hugh a small key and directing him to go upstairs and secure the scene, before sending one officer into the parlour with the staff and the other two to conduct the search.

"And who will be searching the depths of the Underworld, Jack?" Phryne asked quietly. "Or are you saving that task for yourself?" she teased. Jack stared at her for a moment, but before he could respond, there was another knock on the door, which he opened, to reveal the figure of Dr Johnson, Phryne's favourite coroner. She sighed, before stepping forward and greeting him with a smile.

"Dr Johnson, good morning" she said pleasantly. "Apologies for the early call out" she added, noting the time on the clock to her left as being quarter-past two.

Dr Johnson, who was well-dressed but displaying signs of weariness, looked up at this bright-eyed dilettante with barely concealed disdain.

"Mrs Robinson" he said quietly. "I should have known that you would be here." Phryne suppressed a smile and stepped forward.

"I assure you, Doctor, we are both here for the same reason" she responded civilly. "Would you care to see the body?" she asked, watching as the doctor looked around the room with an expression of clear disapproval. Phryne considered that he was already becoming quite wearisome; apparently he was even more charming after less than the desired amount of sleep.

"Yes, I would" he said, before turning towards Jack. "Inspector" he said, nodding his head slightly in greeting.

Jack, who was too tired and too engaged in the case to act as mediator between Phryne and Dr Johnson, conducted the coroner up the stairs, flashing Phryne a warning look which she returned with a look of innocence, feigning obliviousness. Jack suddenly felt very tired again. It was going to be a long night.

Jack led Dr Johnson and Phryne upstairs, and as they reached the room in question Phryne found that they had been joined by Miss Cassidy, who stood quite unobtrusively at by the door as the doctor bent down beside the body.

Between his utterances of disapproval about the establishment, which both Miss Cassidy and Phryne remained admirably silent upon, Dr Johnson examined the body thoroughly, confirming Phryne and Jack's hypothesis, and advising that a time of death of around midnight was most likely. He confirmed that the injury to the man's temple was superficial, and it was the blow to the front of the head that had killed him. Again, the doctor confirmed (somewhat reluctantly) that Phryne's theory that he was struck about the head then fell against the mantel piece could explain the injury and his death. Phryne accepted the affirmation modestly. Jack was impressed.

At half-past two the doctor was assisted by one of his men in moving the body onto a stretcher for transportation back to the hospital, when Phryne caught sight of something shining amongst the debris, and walked towards it immediately.

"What's this?" she breathed, as Jack walked up behind her and handed her a handkerchief, which she used to draw a small silver chain from the glass and wood which had lain beneath the body. Phryne captured the chain in the handkerchief and drew it up, revealing a heart-shaped locket in the centre, which glinted in the artificial light of the room. Phryne rose to her feet and considered the item closely, showing it to Jack, before walking towards Miss Cassidy, who was watching them with interest. "Miss Cassidy, do you recognise this?" she asked gently, looking into her eyes as she spoke. Miss Cassidy watched as Phryne revealed the necklace, her eyes widening and her lips parting in surprise. "Miss Cassidy?" Phryne repeated, her eyes scanning her features closely. Miss Cassidy looked up at Phryne with an unreadable expression.

"No, I… I've never seen that before" she said, averting her eyes from it immediately, as she attempted to make eye contact with Phryne. She almost did. Phryne considered her for a moment before covering the item with the handkerchief and nodding.

"Very well. Thank you" she said pleasantly, before exchanging a look with Jack, to whom she handed the handkerchief. Miss Cassidy looked up and met Jack's gaze.

"Excuse me" she said, before quickly excusing herself from the room.

"I'll begin the autopsy immediately, inspector" declared Dr Johnson, who looked at Jack as he spoke, and appeared to be actively attempting to pretend that Phryne was not in the room. "I should have the report for you by the late morning or early afternoon" he explained. "Though events do seem clear enough."

"Thank you, Dr Johnson" Jack said politely. The doctor nodded in response and gestured to his men to carry the body downstairs. Phryne watched as the stretcher was carried past them, stepping out of the way to afford the men some more space.

"Not at all, Inspector" the doctor replied in a low voice, as he glanced around the room with disdain once more. "Now I really must leave this dreadful place" he added with venom. Phryne, who had made admirable efforts to ignore the doctor's remarks during his examination, could no longer bear it.

"Such a shame, Dr Johnson" she said gently, her voice kind and sweet. "On your next visit I would absolutely recommend a visit to the basement" she said, her voice calm and even, her expression unreadable. Dr Johnson glared at her, giving her a withering look that she suspected had reduced generations of medical students to tears, before looking back towards Jack and offering him a small nod, before swiftly leaving the room. Jack turned immediately towards Phryne and rose his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but even I have my limits" she said sincerely. "And I honestly believe that a visit to the Underworld would really help him to-"

"Stop" Jack said, raising a hand in the air as he attempted to cease her words, not wishing to hear the end of the sentence. Phryne remained admirably silent. Jack watched Hugh walk across the room and search beneath the bed and on the surrounding areas, before he turned back towards his wife, who was stifling a yawn. "I suppose it would be pointless if I were to suggest you go home and get some rest-"

"Yes, it would" Phryne interceded, removing her hand from her mouth and turning towards Jack with a reassuring expression. "I'm fine" she assured him. He considered her for a moment before nodding. "And we have goddesses to interview" she said.

"My men can do that" Jack explained. "Phryne, you're exhausted."

"No, I'm not" she assured him, looking into his eyes. "No more than you are, at least" she added with a gentle smile. Jack looked into her eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not-"

"Inspector Robinson" came a voice from the doorway, causing both Jack and Phryne to turn towards Constable Brown, who watched as Jack nodded towards him. "The missing guard, Sir, Thomas Emmerson, has just arrived" he explained. Phryne's eyes widened and Jack nodded.

"Excellent, Constable. Thank you" he stated. "We'll be right down" he added, looking at Phryne, who offered him a grateful smile before following him down the stairs.

As Jack reached the bottom of the staircase he handed Phryne the handkerchief containing the necklace, as he removed his identification papers and notebook and pen from his pocket and approached Thomas, who was standing beside two of his officers and a worried-looking Miss Cassidy.

"Thomas Emmerson?" Jack asked as he approached. "I'm Detective Inspector Jack Robinson with City South Police" he stated, showing his credentials to the young man with light brown hair and deep brown eyes. "Would you care to account for your movements this evening?" he asked.

Before the man could respond Phryne took a step forwards and subtly removed part of the handkerchief from the necklace, revealing the heart-shaped locket and part of the silver chain. She watched Thomas's eyes drift down towards it, widen slightly, then look up at Jack with renewed confidence.

"I left the club just after midnight, Inspector" he stated evenly. "After I killed Basil Hamilton" he stated. Phryne covered the necklace up and looked from the man to Jack, who nodded, before walking towards him.

"In that case, Mr Emmerson, you are under arrest" he stated, cuffing the unresisting man as he informed him of his rights, as Miss Cassidy placed a trembling hand to her mouth and closed her eyes.

Phryne watched as two of the shocked goddesses emerged from the parlour and placed their hands on Miss Cassidy's shoulder, whispering some words to her before leading her into the parlour. Phryne stared after her for a moment before following Jack and Thomas Emmerson from the premises, stepping into the night and watching the young guard being placed into the back of a Police car, before hastening towards Jack.

"Jack, this isn't right. Something's wrong" she whispered.

"I agree" he stated, meeting her gaze. "But for the moment I think it's best if everyone else believes that we think Emmerson is our man" he stated. Phryne considered the point for a moment before nodding.

"I'll meet you at the station" she stated, before handing him back the necklace and walking quickly across the road to her Hispano, as she ran over the events of that evening in her mind, and found herself troubled by something. She recognised that necklace, she'd seen it before, but she didn't know where. Displayed in the Palace, perhaps? On the necks of one of the hostesses? She couldn't recall. And yet, to her immense frustration, it could be the very answer that would solve this mystery once and for all, and save an innocent man from the gallows.


	54. Chapter 41 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading the last chapter, and for taking the time to review. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was going to be divided into two parts, but after considering my plan I felt that ta his posed the risk of making the ending seem 'rushed', which I did not want to do, especially as this chapter features a very important discussion between Phryne and Jack. Based on this, I have decided to divide it into three sections, the third of which will be uploaded during the week. I've also altered my plan very slightly to enable Aunt P to find out about the baby at the end of part 3, as I think it would be only fair to you as the readers given the circumstances. As always, if you have any constructive/general criticism or comments, I would be very glad to hear it. I'm trying to improve my work and so I am very grateful for any input.**

 **Tazman10: Thank you for your review, and your comments. I am very grateful that you pointed out the error, which I will amend. I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne and Jack arrived at the station just before half-past two in the morning, and were immediately engaged in the interview of Thomas Emmerson. During the hour-long interview, Mr Emmerson stated confidently that he had killed the man; he informed Phryne and Jack that it had not been intentional, that he had confronted him over his assault of Persephone/Sarah and had lost his temper, striking the man and causing him to hit his head. When pressed, he would not (or could not) tell them what the object was that he used in order to assault Councillor Hamilton, describing it only as 'something I had to hand', and claiming that it happened so quickly and was such a shock that he could not recall exactly what it was that he had used. He said that when he realised what he had done he panicked and fled.

"Then why did you return?" Phryne asked, watching the man attentively as he spoke. "And why would you confess immediately to the crime when there was nothing connecting you to it?"

"I couldn't risk someone else being blamed for what I'd done" Thomas said gently, meeting Phryne's eyes with his own. "I'm sorry."

Although Thomas's answers were immediate and unchanging, neither Jack nor Phryne believed that he was the perpetrator of the crime; but they were both acutely aware that a confession was one of the most powerful pieces of evidence available and, combined with his absence from the club, made him appear a very viable suspect. As they left the interview room at half-past three, they found themselves facing a dilemma that they had encountered before during their work together.

"So instead of finding evidence to support a suspect's confession, we are searching for something to exonerate him" Phryne stated as she sat down in a chair in Jack's office.

"Apparently so" Jack agreed, placing his file down upon his desk and turning towards Phryne, whose eyes were slightly red and whose face was notably paler. "Why don't you go home, get some sleep, and come back later today?" he tentatively suggested, despite knowing his attempts were in vain. Phryne looked up at him with tired eyes. "The next few hours are going to be spent interviewing the thirty-seven members of staff from the club, I can give you the notes on the interviews this afternoon."

"I'm not tired" Phryne lied, before reaching past him and picking up the file that Hugh had prepared for him. "Are these the police records of the people of interest?" she asked, as she leafed through the pages. Jack sighed and turned towards her with a gentle expression.

"Phryne-"

"Councillor Hamilton was investigated for an allegation of assault six months ago, but the investigation ended shortly after the victim rescinded her statement four weeks later" Phryne stated, as she continued to peruse the file. "How interesting" she added, before looking up at Jack, who was watching her with an expression somewhere between sadness and concern. Phryne's shoulders fell and she placed the file in her lap. "Jack, I'm fine" she assured him. Jack stared at her for a moment before lowering his eyes from hers.

"Fine" he responded quietly, before walking around his desk and sitting in his chair. Phryne looked up at him with concern, as a brief silence fell between them.

"Jack, if I feel unwell-"

"It's not just feeling unwell that we need to be thinking about, Phryne" Jack interceded, causing Phryne to look up at him with confusion. "You need to take care of yourself to prevent yourself from becoming unwell" he explained.

"I am taking care of myself" she protested, feeling hurt by the insinuation. "Jack, a few hours of lost sleep is not going to harm the baby" she stated. Jack looked up at her with a look of concern. Before they could discuss the matter further there was a knock at the door, and Jack sat up in his seat as he glanced towards it.

"Yes?" he called, watching as Hugh opened the door and stepped inside. Phryne held the file in her lap and averted Jack's gaze, finding herself feeling oddly unsettled by their recent exchange. "What is it, Collins?" he asked. Hugh stepped into the room and held a file in the air.

"Contact information of Councillor Hamilton's next of kin, Sir" he said, handing him the file. Jack nodded and accepted it.

"Thank you" he replied. Hugh nodded and, noticing that Miss Fisher appeared to be uncharacteristically quiet and pensive, turned and left the room. Phryne was silent for several moments as Jack read the file, before finding the silence between them unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't mean that to sound so-"

"I know" Jack said gently, meeting her eyes with a reassuring expression. She felt herself begin to relax slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to question you, I just-"

"I understand" Phryne stated warmly. "You're trying to make sure that the baby and I are healthy, and you don't have to apologise for that" she stated, "and although I don't admit it often, sometimes I do need to be questioned" she stated reluctantly. "And if you think for a moment I'm doing something that could jeopardise the baby's safety you would have absolutely every right to-"

"No, Phryne, that's not what I was suggesting" he assured her, as he looked into her kind and attentive eyes and attempted to gather his thoughts. "That's not what I meant" he said gently. Phryne considered him for a few moments before speaking.

"I know this must be difficult for you" she said tentatively, causing Jack to meet her gaze and watch her expectantly. "Please believe me when I say that I don't mean to make it so" she added. "I would do anything in the world to protect this child" she assured him, as he looked upon her and seemed ready to speak. "But I can take care of myself and this baby whilst working, Jack" she said gently. "If it gets too much for me today, or tomorrow, or a week, or a month from now I will stop" she stated with conviction. "But the loss of a single night of sleep isn't going to harm our child or me" she reassured him. "And from what I understand, sleepless nights are something we are both going to have to get used to fairly soon" she added, punctuating her statement with a nervous smile. Jack's expression softened and he nodded gently in response.

"Alright" he said quietly, looking up at her with kind eyes, as he drew the file back towards him and opened the first page. "Shall we discuss the late councillor's next of kin?" he asked, as he looked up at her from behind the file. Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded, leaning forward slightly in her seat as Jack read the contents of the page.

The next six hours passed surprisingly quickly, with all staff members from the Palace of Eros being questioned. Due to the number of staff who needed to be talked to, Jack sent ten officers and four detectives to the Palace of Eros, and was unsurprised to find an uncommon lack of complaining when the officers were roused several hours before their duties were due to begin to conduct interviews at the new yet already notorious gentleman's club. The majority of the interviews proved to be very useful to the officers, as it helped them to establish the whereabouts of the guests and the staff during the crucial time period between 11.40pm and 12pm when the victim had been murdered. The interviews revealed (to Jack's relief) that none of the male patrons could have committed the murder, as they were all suitably engaged with various ladies of the club. The five university students who Phryne had the misfortune of encountering were also discounted during this process, as two young goddesses draped in light pink and purple silk respectively beguiled the interviewing officers with a tale of the arrogant and inexperienced youths, which was quickly shared amongst the rest of the staff, and even made its way back to Jack and Phryne, much to the lady detective's amusement. Some of the goddesses and guards who provided what the officers considered to be crucial information were taken back to the station to be interviewed by Phryne and Jack, who had spent the early morning hours interviewing Miss Cassidy, looking into the Councillor's private and personal life in great detail, and creating a picture of the whereabouts of every person in the club at the time of the murder, which was greatly assisted by the information they were receiving at regular intervals. It was during this time that Phryne and Jack interviewed two people of interest.

Although Thomas had been due to stand guard outside the entrance to Miss Cassidy's rooms from midnight with his colleague Janus, Phryne had been quite keen to interview the guard who he preceded them both, and would have been on duty at the time when the Councillor and (presumably) the killer entered the room. After a lengthy interview with Miss Cassidy, who was nervous and very cautious with her answers, it was revealed that only one guard was on duty upstairs the night before, until a second one was required due to an increase in the amount of rooms being occupied; Miss Cassidy had a policy of one guard to each four girls, at least, meaning that when rooms five and six were occupied shortly before eleven thirty, another guard was arranged to assist Janus at midnight, and that guard had been Thomas. But the solitary guard who had been on duty from 10 until midnight was Poseidon.

Poseidon, also known as Robert Evans, had been on duty upstairs from ten o'clock until half past eleven, and reported no incidents occurring during the early part of his shift. However, at approximately eleven-thirty five, one of the drunken young men he identified as being part of the university party staggered upstairs and began banging on a door, imploring the young lady and her guest inside to permit him entrance. After cautioning the young man about his conduct was unsuccessful, Poseidon was reluctantly forced (or so he claimed) to 'escort' the young man downstairs and deliver him to his friends, who were in the front bar. He informed the guard in the room of his conduct and advised him to remove him from the premises if he caused a scene, which had been agreed to.

"And when did you return to your post?" asked Jack, as Phryne considered the sandy-haired young man before her with interest.

"About ten minutes later, Sir" he replied. "I got back to my position just as Sarah was comin' upstairs with one of the guards, to see Miss Cassidy" he stated. "She looked upset."

"Why did it take you so long to return?" Jack asked. Robert/Poseidon sighed.

"The young man was not very… keen to return to his friends" he explained. "He managed to slip away from me and headed towards the Underworld, and so it took a few minutes to change his mind about what he was doing, and also convince the other guards not to kick him out."

"That was very generous of you" Phryne said gently. "What had this young man done to deserve such a favour?" she asked. Robert/Poseidon blushed.

"He's my cousin, Miss" he admitted quietly.

"Ah" Phryne returned, before nodding in understanding. "I see." The young man blushed slightly and clasped his hands on the table before him.

"Did you see anyone else go upstairs when you were dealing with your cousin?" asked Jack. The young man shook his head.

"No, Sir, but I wasn't facing the stairs, so it's possible someone went up without me knowing" he explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"And after you returned to your post at quarter to twelve, when did you leave it next?" Phryne asked.

"At midnight, Miss" he stated promptly, "when Hephaestus came and took over from me" he explained.

"And did you hear anything from between the time you returned to your post and the time you left?" Phryne asked. Mr Evans shook his head.

"No, Miss" he replied. "Nothing." Phryne nodded and offered him a polite smile.

"Thank you, Mr Evans" Jack said politely. "You're free to go."

As the young man left the room Phryne glanced up at the clock on the wall, which proclaimed the time to be just before nine o'clock, which she found herself almost unable to believe. The past few hours had had the good fortune of being busy, so they passed quickly. But she hadn't realised how quickly, and nor, to her surprise, had her exhaustion which, now she realised the hour, was creeping up upon her again. Phryne stifled a yawn and sat up straight in the uncomfortable chair to rouse herself.

"So the killer and victim must've headed upstairs at some time between eleven-thirty five and quarter to twelve" Phryne stated. "And presumably it was closer to the former, as Mr Evans claims he was back at his post by quarter to midnight, and he would have heard the struggle from his position mere inches away from the room." Jack nodded in agreement. "But all the staff and guests have alibis" she stated with confusion.

"Except for Thomas, who no one remembers seeing after twenty-past eleven" Jack stated, as he consulted his notes. "And Miss Cassidy." Phryne looked up and met his gaze.

"You think they're in on it together?" she asked. "They colluded to kill the man, somehow?" Jack inhaled deeply and considered the question.

"Mr Evans confirmed the accounts of Miss Cassidy and Sarah, who claimed the young lady was taken to Miss Cassidy about ten minutes after the altercation, which would have been at around quarter to twelve, give or take a couple of minutes" he stated, remembering Sarah's account of the assault having taken place at around half-past eleven, which was supported by the guard. "Perhaps Miss Cassidy went downstairs shortly after Mr Evans left his post, saw Councillor Hamilton walking into the room and questioned him?" Jack offered. "If his conduct with women is anything to go by, it's possible he tried to take advantage of her" he added. Phryne considered the theory.

"Maybe" she admitted. "She certainly seemed startled by the necklace" she stated, having already explained her reaction to Jack. At the memory of the necklace Phryne put her hand on her head and frowned with concentration. "If only I could remember where I had seen it" she said quietly. Jack considered her for a few moments.

"It'll come to you" he assured her. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded, before removing her hand from her head and meeting his gaze.

"Do you think the hour is suitable enough for us to inform the late councillor's wife and sons of his death?" Phryne asked. Jack glanced at the clock and nodded.

"I do" Jack replied, as he and Phryne rose from their seats.

"My car or yours?" she asked cheekily, meeting Jack's raised eyebrows with a smile. "Fine" she said, feigning disappointment, as they walked together out of the interview room.

Phryne and Jack spent almost an hour with Mrs Hamilton, who was a reserved but kindly woman in her mid-fifties with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. There was something very kind and maternal about her, and she greeted her guests with the manner of one's favourite aunt, conducting them into her home and offering them a choice of refreshments so extensive that Phryne had quite forgotten what the first option was by the time she was offered the last. Jack and Phryne both politely declined all offers of refreshment and sat in the dark blue upholstered armchairs in the parlour, as Mrs Hamilton looked upon them expectantly. The fact that the Police had arrived at her home and she had not yet mentioned that her husband had not returned the night before demonstrated that it was a regular occurrence. However, once the formalities associated with greeting guests had been dealt with, Phryne saw her consider them both with confusion, before she paled slightly, and looked at Phryne with worried eyes.

"It's not Harry, is it?" she asked suddenly. Phryne, who recognised the name as being that of the Hamiltons' eighteen year old son, who was apprenticed to a mechanic and had been arrested on several occasions for alcohol and violence related matters, shook her head.

"No, Mrs Hamilton, this isn't about your son" she responded warmly, meeting the kindly older woman's gaze, and watching as she appeared visibly relieved. There was brief pause as Mrs Hamilton looked from Phryne to Jack.

"Mrs Hamilton, I'm afraid we have some bad news" Jack said gently, watching as the older woman considered him for a moment before nodding.

"Y-yes?" she asked, glancing back towards Phryne, who watched her with a tender expression.

"I'm afraid your husband, Councillor Basil Hamilton, was killed last night" Phryne said gently. Mrs Hamilton stared at her for a moment, her expression unchanged, her eyes unblinking. After a few moments she exhaled sharply and looked from Phryne to Jack.

"No" she said, turning back towards Phryne, as if hoping that she would correct herself. "No, he can't be. No, there must be some mistake-"

"I'm afraid there is no mistake, Mrs Hamilton" Phryne said gently. "I saw your husband myself" she added tentatively. Mrs Hamilton swallowed hard.

"What happened?" she asked, as she stared at Phryne with glazed eyes. "What happened to my husband, Mrs Robinson?" she repeated.

Phryne, who had anticipated the question and had been considering her words carefully, gave a very tame account of the circumstances surrounding her husband's death, describing the location only as 'a local establishment' and his death as 'the result of an altercation, and possibly unintentional', which seemed to comfort the woman slightly. Jack and Phryne spent the rest of their time with Mrs Hamilton, who was calm but understandably in shock, answering her questions and explaining the course of action they were taking, reassuring her that they would find out what happened. Just before they were about to leave Phryne asked Mrs Hamilton about her neighbours and, after being informed that Hillary next door was a 'dear friend' who she played bridge with on most nights, Phryne politely excused herself and walked out of the house, knocking on the door of this friendly neighbour. When Phryne returned less than a minute later with a confident and composed older woman with a determined look in her eye, Mrs Hamilton burst into tears immediately, and was instantly comforted by her close friend, who assured Jack and Phryne that she'd take care of her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in agreement. She believed her.

Phryne and Jack arrived back at the station shortly after 10am, where they were immediately informed that the Coroner had sent over a provisional autopsy report, which they perused in Jack's office. As they considered the report together, Phryne found her exhaustion returning to her once more, and she struggled to resist the strong urge she had to kick off her shoes and curl up in the chair she was currently sat in. It wasn't particularly comfortable or spacious, but nor were the beds (or, rather, mattresses upon the floor) of her childhood, and she was quite confident that she could fall asleep anywhere. Especially now. Thankfully for Phryne, a familiar knock at the door drew her instantly from her thoughts, and she smiled warmly up at Dot as she stepped into the room following Jack's invitation. After greeting her companion warmly, Phryne's eyes drifted to the wicker picnic basket and thermos she was carrying.

"What's this?" Phryne asked gently, as Dot placed the basket upon Jack's desk and handed the thermos to Phryne, before producing two mugs from the basket.

"Mr Butler told me that you were both called away very late last night, so I thought I might bring you breakfast" she replied kindly, as she poured two cups of the hot beverage, which smelled divine. Phryne accepted it gratefully and drew the cup to her lips.

"You truly are an angel, Dot. Thank you" she said warmly, as she took several revitalising sips of the thick, chocolatey beverage. Dot's cocoa really was first class, and Jack, who drank his quicker than Phryne, evidently agreed. Dot smiled gently upon them, before removing some items from the basket.

"I brought you some muffins – including the lemon ones you like, Miss – and some other pastries, sandwiches and biscuits" she explained. Phryne found herself feeling acutely aware of the hunger she had not known existed within her, as she edged slightly closer to the desk. Dot smiled and passed her a lemon muffin, which she had made for her that very morning, and watched with satisfaction as her employer leaned back in her seat and began to eat it, closing her eyes for a moment as she savoured the taste.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne repeated.

"Yes, Dorothy, thank you" Jack said warmly, as she offered him the basket. He selected a croissant and placed it on one of the napkins she provided.

"It was no trouble" Dot assured them. "How's the case going?" she asked with interest. Phryne drew a chair towards her and patted on it invitingly, as she informed Dot of the details between bites of the delectable muffin, which was one of Dot's latest lemon-inspired culinary finds. And this one truly was a masterpiece. Phryne finished her narrative shortly after eleven o'clock, and Dot looked at her with an expression of keen interest.

"Is there anything I can do, Miss?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"You might speak with Bert and Cec and see if you can uncover anything about the late councillor's activities, habits and tendencies" Phryne suggested, which Dot nodded to immediately. "Also, his son, Harry, works at a garage called 'Murphy's' in Carlton. Jack's men have already informed him of his father's death, but I'd like to know more about him" she said. Dot smiled gently and rose from her seat.

"Of course, Miss" she said, her eyes bright as she considered her latest mission. "I'll tell you the moment I discover anything" she assured her. Phryne smiled at her warmly.

"Just be careful, Dot" she returned. Dot nodded, smiled, and left the room. Jack watched as Phryne turned back to face his desk, her eyes drifting down to the picnic basket as though considering some internal debate, before leaning forward and removing another muffin, pulling a small piece of and placing it in her mouth before she'd even leaned back in her seat. Jack smiled.

"Hungry, Miss Fisher?" he asked gently, as she delicately placed another piece of muffin into her mouth. She looked up at him with a wide-eyed look which he found adorable, his expression softening at the sight.

"Starving" Phryne admitted, as she tore another piece from the muffin and rose it to her lips. "If your child continues to insist I consume this much citrus, I fear my skin will become yellow and waxy and I might actually turn into a lemon" she stated, before placing the piece of muffin in her mouth and removing another small amount as she chewed. Jack watched her with a warm and tender expression. After a few moments of silence, Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze, and found herself softening at the look in his eyes. "What?" she asked curiously. Jack pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Nothing" he replied gently. "Nothing at all" he added. Phryne chewed slowly and nodded in response, suddenly finding herself feeling inexplicably nervous, and wishing to conceal her self-consciousness from Jack immediately.

"You should try one, inspector" she stated kindly. A small smile played on Jack's lips as he watched her eat the second muffin, which she appeared to be enjoying immeasurably.

"I wouldn't dream of denying you a single one, Miss Fisher" he returned, prompting her to look up and meet his gaze. Her expression relaxed immediately and her eyes softened. Jack, who sensed her anxiety from before, sought to reassure her. "I fear that if I made such an attempt you might remove a dagger from your garter and impale my hand to my desk" he replied, watching her with a small smile. Phryne smirked in response as she gathered the final remnants of her second muffin.

"What a gruesome image, Jack" Phryne returned, as she rose the final piece of muffin to her lips and met his gaze. "Though not altogether an inaccurate one" she teased, before placing the delicious piece of muffin into her mouth and raising her eyebrows cheekily.

Before Jack could respond his telephone began to ring, and he found himself picking up the call which he had been anticipating. Phryne sat quietly in her chair and read through the files relating to the victim and the interviews with the staff as Jack endured a lengthy telephone conversation with the Chief Commissioner of Police, who was extremely concerned that such a well-known public figure had been murdered, and certainly in such circumstances. After almost twenty minutes on the phone Jack hung up and sighed, closing his eyes and inhaling a calming breath as he considered the Commissioner's words; why had no arrests been made? He had better keep the news out of the press. The crime needed to be solved quickly, dammit, before the vultures began to circle. Did he understand what would happen if this wasn't solved soon? It would be like the Sanderson case all over again. Why didn't he just charge that young ruffian he had in custody, who had already confessed to the crime, instead of interrogating decent, law abiding and politically influential members of Melbourne society? The words swirled around and around in Jack's mind and made his head spin. When he opened his eyes again he was somewhat surprised to find Phryne perched on the edge of his desk and facing him, her eyes soft and sympathetic, her hand outstretched. Jack's gaze drifted down to her hand and fell upon the lemon muffin that she was holding, which she moved slightly closer towards him, in a mark of gentle insistence. Jack met her eyes and smiled at her warmly as he accepted the muffin, removing the case from the cake as she adjusted his position upon his desk, picking up a file and flicking through it as he ate, flashing him occasional glances filled with warmth and satisfaction. Jack forgot about his demanding employer within moments.

The next few hours were spent interviewing the various individuals who were in the building at the time of Councillor Hamilton's death. Although the staff present had already been interviewed, many of the patrons had not, and had been approached by Jack's officers throughout the morning and early afternoon, and had given their accounts of events at the Palace of Eros the night before (though somewhat reluctantly, and on the proviso that their wives were not informed). However, despite the fact that almost forty-five people had been interviewed in the twelve hours following the discovery of Councillor Hamilton's body, relatively little of their testimony proved to assist. As small amounts of information was brought to light it was delivered immediately to Phryne and Jack who, between interviewing some of the patrons and re-interviewing the immovable Thomas Emmerson, spent a considerable amount of time in one of the rooms in the station, laying out the statements and creating a timeline of events. The only information which was of some interest to the detectives were the independent accounts from three of the patrons who claimed that they saw a guard matching Thomas's description speaking with a young goddess with blonde hair and a silver silk dress, shortly after half-past eleven the night before. Phryne cast her mind back to the night before and found herself struggling to remember a woman of such description, and laid out the Police notes made on the interviews with the goddesses, scrutinising them closely once more. And so it was that, shortly after 1pm, Phryne was sat in a chair bent over files worth of statements from the goddesses of the club, each of which she had read at least three times. The officers who had interviewed each goddess had, due to Jack's instructions, provided an account of the clothing and jewellery, with the detail provided varying enormously based on which officer was interviewing the woman in question. But as Phryne had suspected, none of the goddesses from the night before were described as wearing silver silk; and, to their credit (and Phryne's amusement), each officer had made a rather admirable note upon the colour and 'style' of the dresses they wore. Phryne read the description and accompanying statement of the final goddess once more and leaned back in her chair with a small sigh.

"All three witnesses claim they saw Thomas with the same woman shortly after half-past eleven" she began, causing Jack to close the file he was reading and turn towards her. "A young woman dressed in a silver silk dress, who he was with near the staircase just before the incident with Persephone" she added. "But according to the notes your officers have provided, none of the goddesses wore silver silk last night. I certainly can't recall seeing a young lady of this description, can you?" she asked.

"No" Jack admitted. Phryne nodded and turned her attention back towards the files.

"So it's possible that this woman, whoever she is, was attacked by Councillor Hamilton as Persephone had been, and she defended herself against him" she stated. "Which would explain Thomas's loyalty to her and his admirable attempts to protect her, but not who she was or why she was at the club, let alone in one of the rooms" she stated. "If only I could remember where I'd seen that necklace before" she sighed with frustration, as she stared ahead of her and attempted to think. Jack walked towards her and leaned against the table beside her.

"Perhaps you saw one of the goddesses wearing it?" he offered. "If we consider which goddess was wearing silver jewellery that night, we should be able to establish whether-"

"It was heart-shaped pendant which isn't consistent with ancient Greek jewellery" Phryne said gently, subconsciously running her fingers along her own necklace, as she looked up and met his eyes. "Though points for knowing that the wearer would also be wearing the same colour jewellery" she stated with a small smile. Jack looked at her with a gentle expression. Phryne, although completely engaged in the case, was growing increasingly tired. Her eyes were reddening, her skin pale, her concentration levels decreasing. If it weren't for a knock on the door that very moment, it was quite possible that the lady detective would have taken an impromptu nap upon the table before her.

Jack turned towards the door and called for the knocker to enter, prompting Hugh Collins to open the door and step inside, handing his employer the file in his hand.

"The final autopsy report on the victim, Sir" he explained. Jack accepted the file and nodded.

"Thank you, Collins" he stated. Hugh nodded and left the room.

Phryne watched as Jack walked back towards her and leaned against the table, scanning the file quickly and flicking through the pages. After a short while in which Phryne had remained admirably silent, Jack looked up at her.

"The coroner confirms the cause of death as being a result of the blow to the front of the head he sustained during the altercation, when he fell against the mantelpiece" Jack stated. Phryne nodded and waited patiently for him to continue. "He also notes recent scratch marks and abrasions consistent with a physical altercation shortly before he died" he added, scanning the notes once more and turning over a page. "The Coroner also describes a bite mark to the man's right hand, which was concealed beneath blood and debris at the scene" he stated. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Which would support our theory that he attempted to attack the young lady in silver, and she put up quite a fight" Phryne stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Which is merely conjecture at this point" he said tentatively. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Then we had best find something more substantial to support it" she declared, as she rose tiredly from her seat. Phryne felt slightly dizzy as she stood but concealed it, facing Jack with a resolute expression. "Before an innocent man is sent to the gallows."

Jack and Phryne spent the next few hours interviewing people who knew the victim, and quickly established a very believable portrayal of him as a bully and a cad, whose colleagues despised him and whose friends tolerated him only due to their fears of his influence. Jack's men had even been able to locate Annabelle Grant, the young lady who had made the assault allegation against him. It appeared that he had threatened to have her fiancé removed from his position in a local bank if she did not rescind her 'wicked lies which no decent person would believe', and so she had done so immediately. As Jack and Phryne spoke with her, however, had no doubt as to the late Councillor's guilt. Phryne was relieved that the young woman was tall with dark hair, not petite with blonde hair as the mysterious woman with Thomas had been described on three occasions. She called Cec and Bert and asked them to drive the young lady home, and stay with her until her fiancé returned. Annabelle appeared close to tears at Phryne's care and kindness. Phryne and Jack also re-interviewed Miss Cassidy and each of the goddesses, providing them with a description of both the mysterious lady in silver and showing them the necklace, which they all claimed not to recognise.

And so it was that at half-past four, Phryne and Jack headed into the latter's office, intent on discussing the matter further in light of this temporary stagnation. Before Jack could speak, he watched as Phryne walked slowly into his office and eased herself into a seat, leaning wearily against the wall as her exhaustion overcame her. Her tiredness had been prevalent throughout the day, but had increased exponentially in the past couple of hours, and the fact that she no longer attempted to conceal it was very telling. As Jack perched on the edge of his desk and looked at Phryne, whose eyes were half-closed as she leaned against the wall, he found himself remembering their previous conversation, and torn between how he should approach the subject. And so it came as both a surprise and a relief when the lady detective broached the subject without prompting.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I don't think I can stay awake for much longer" she admitted, her voice tinged with exhaustion and sadness, as she blinked herself out of her stupor and rose slowly from her seat. "I think I'll go home for a couple of hours and then-"

"Stay at home for as long as you need, Phryne" Jack said gently, as he rose and stood before her. "There's nothing more you can do tonight" he stated. "The best thing you can do to assist with this case is to rest, and approach it in the morning with a fresh perspective." Phryne considered Jack's words for a few moments before nodding in response, finding herself feeling embarrassed and slightly frustrated by her exhaustion. "I'll be home in a few hours" Jack assured her. Phryne exhaled deeply and nodded, before looking up and meeting his gaze. "Can I drive you home?" he asked. Phryne's expression softened.

"No, stay" she said warmly, as her tired eyes met his. "There's no reason for us both to sneak off early" she added. Before Jack could respond, she ran her hand down his arm and offered him a teasing smile. "Don't have too much fun without me, inspector" she said sultrily. Jack smiled in response.

"That wouldn't be possible, Miss Fisher" he returned. Phryne smiled in response and removed her hand from his arm, before collecting her things and walking out of the office. Jack watched as Phryne closed the door behind her, and found himself feeling relieved that she was allowing herself the rest that she needed, even though he knew how difficult it was for her to admit it. He turned on the spot and walked behind his desk, drawing his files towards him and perusing them with renewed vitality, as he found himself wishing away the hours until he could return to their home and join her.

Phryne smiled politely and said goodbye to Hugh as she left, stepping into the warm evening air and pausing on the pavement for a moment, as a cool breeze drifted over her and restored her somewhat to her senses. Phryne inhaled deeply and walked across the street to where her car was parked, getting into her Hispano and starting the engine, before driving down the road and towards her home in St Kilda.

As Phryne drove towards her home once more, she found herself experiencing a nagging feeling of embarrassment, as she considered how her exhaustion had forced her to remove herself from the investigation. For tonight, at least. As she drove down the street, Phryne found herself remembering how she would often go dancing at the Green Mill in the evenings, drink copious amounts of whiskey and return home for a few hours of sleep, before being awoken by Dot at some unholy hour in the late morning and informed that the inspector requested her assistance with a case. Despite having been exhausted by dancing, imbibed by liquor and deprived of sleep, Phryne had always managed to bathe and dress quickly, attending the crime scene with the inspector as though she had been dressed and ready and waiting for his call. Phryne chuckled slightly at the notion as she turned left towards St Kilda. Now, however, her body did not seem to be able to withstand a single night of missed sleep, and was punishing her quite unjustly for her omission. As Phryne stopped at the traffic lights she found herself considering her internal critique of her perceived failure, and felt suddenly warm with shame at her thoughts. Her eyes drifted down towards her abdomen, which was perfectly concealed beneath the dark blue silk blouse she wore, and her eyes softened as a nervous smile played upon her lips.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, her eyes fixated upon the cool silk which drifted over her skin. "I promise I will do my best to reign in these late nights" she said gently, a small smile playing upon her lips as she spoke. "It's just unfortunate that criminals do not stick to a nine to five schedule like other members of society" she added, before finding herself feeling suddenly rather embarrassed by her conduct.

Before Phryne could consider the matter further, a car behind her tooted its horn and she looked up suddenly, noticing that the lights had turned green, and driving hastily forwards. As she did so, she found herself leaning forward slightly, causing her silver necklace fall from her neck and swing from side to side before her, in a manner which caused a memory of something she saw in the Palace of Eros to return to her, and realisation dawned upon her. Phryne's eyes widened at the memory, which quickly developed into a thought and then a theory, and prompted her to park her car by the side of the road as she placed her fingers upon her own necklace.

"Of course" she breathed, her eyes widening, as the theory and possible solution to the mystery caused adrenaline to course through her veins, temporarily banishing the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion which had held her so completely just moments before. "How could I forget?" she said to herself, before starting her engine again and turning the car around, as she drove away from St Kilda and back towards the Palace of Eros, where the answer to the mystery lay.

Phryne arrived at the club at half-past five, parking across the street in the same spot her beloved Hispano had occupied seventeen hours before. As Phryne turned off the engine and placed her hand on her door, she glanced towards the palace and watched as a motorcyclist drove along the road beside it, before stopping by the large window to the left. Phryne opened her car door and stepped into the road, watching as the motorcyclist, who was clad in leathers and wore no helmet, reached into a bag which was slung around his shoulder and pulled something out. Phryne felt her heart race at the sight, as she was suddenly overcome by the odd yet familiar sensation of something being very, very wrong. She walked cautiously across the road and towards the cyclist, who had not seen her, and watched as he produced something from his bag and held it in the air. His body shielded his actions from her, so she walked slightly faster, her eyes fixed upon him, as she slowly opened her bag and removed her golden revolver. As Phryne removed the gun from her bag, she watched as the man on the motorcycle made a brief action with his right hand, before raising the item he was holding into the air, and launching it at the window. Phryne's eyes widened as she watched a glass bottle containing liquid and a rag which had been set alight was thrown through the window, which shattered immediately, as the long red curtains and interior of the room were set ablaze.

Phryne ran towards the motorcyclist, a dark-haired young man who wore a scarf around his mouth, and reached him just as he sped off down the street, leaving a trail of grey smoke in his wake. Before Phryne could react, she heard the sound of a woman screaming coming from inside the room which was now ablaze, as the fire crept up the red curtains and along the walls, shattering the bottles of liquor behind the bar and sending glass across the room. The sounds of smashed glass, the smell of burning and those terrible screams sent Phryne straight back to the French battlefield in 1917, and before she had time to think she found herself running towards the building, towards the flames and the sounds of those terrible screams.

Phryne reached the front door in seconds, and was unsurprised yet frustrated to find that it was locked. She quickly removed her lock-picking instruments from her bag and opened the heavy door, pushing her shoulder against it as she cast it open, before rushing into the marble-floored corridor and heading immediately towards the first door on her right, as the sounds of screaming and breaking glass intensified.

Phryne put her right hand upon the handle of the door to the parlour, which was incredibly hot, burning her skin and causing her to draw her hand instantly from the door. Her hand was throbbing and felt like it was on fire, and she frowned in pain as she looked down upon it, noticing her reddening palm and broken skin, which was already beginning to blister. As she looked down towards the ground she saw the orange glow of the flames beneath the door, as the flames began to travel across the doorframe, burning the heavy dark wood between. Phryne quickly removed her scarf and wrapped it around her uninjured hand, before reaching for the handle once more and opening it quickly, throwing the door open and rushing inside.

The room was ablaze. The red curtains had completely disintegrated, wallpaper was peeling from the blackening walls, and the expensive bottles of liquor behind the bar had shattered, casting their flammable liquid in all directions, which immediately became ignited. In the far right corner of the room were two young women standing close to each other, one with dark curly hair one with light brown, dressed in simple cotton dresses and holding each other as the flames crept towards them. Upon seeing Phryne enter, both women looked up at her in amazement.

Phryne ran towards the women, placing her hands upon them and wincing slightly at the stinging of her right palm, as she drew them from the wall and through the room. The women were hesitant and whimpering, reluctant to take even the smallest step through what was threatening to become an inferno. Phryne encouraged them to keep walking, placing her hands on the back of the taller dark haired young lady who was holding her friend, and practically pushing them both out of the room and into the corridor, as a tall stone statue which had stood to the right of the doorway fell across the threshold and crumbled. As Phryne drew the young women into the sanctity of the corridor she looked up at them with concern, scanning them quickly for any signs of injury, and quickly satisfying herself that there were none. Before she could utter a word, she heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up behind her, and two men she recognised as guards approached.

"Where are the fire extinguishers?" Phryne asked urgently, as the guards approached her.

"Inside, Miss, behind the bar" one of them responded. Phryne nodded.

"Don't worry, Miss, we'll take care of it" declared the second guard. As Phryne was about to respond, the shorter of the two women began to cough loudly, her entire body overcome by violent trembling.

"Call the fire department, an ambulance and the Police" she ordered, before placing her left arm around the smaller woman, who her taller companion released immediately into her care, "ask for Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, of City South Police Station" she instructed, as she led the young women from the building, speaking to them soothingly as they walked out of the doorway and into the street, where a small number of people had already begun to gather. "You're safe, it's alright" Phryne soothed, as she led the women past the building and towards the edge of the pavement, where she encouraged the younger of the women to sit down. "It's alright" she said gently, as she removed her coat and wrapped it around the trembling young woman, who was continuing to cough. "Shh" she soothed, rubbing her back and looking upon her with concern. Phryne watched as the young woman's coughing ceased, and she immediately began to cry, clamping her hand upon her mouth and leaning against her saviour, who held her close. "It's alright" Phryne repeated, as she placed her right arm around her and encouraged her to lean into her, which the young woman did without argument, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead to Phryne's chest.

Phryne, whose right hand was throbbing, ignored her pain and held the young woman close, stroking her hair soothingly with her left hand, as she whispered words of comfort to her. Phryne felt very strange, almost vacant, as though she were in a trance. What happened had not felt real, and it didn't, even now, despite the presence of the distressed young woman clinging to her like a child, the unbearable burning sensation in the centre of her right palm, and the heavy smell of smoke and petrol which permeated the air. The sound of the screaming, the flames, the smell, had taken Phryne right back to the battlefield, where she found herself still immersed, comforting the wounded as the danger was fought behind her. She repeated her words of comfort to the young woman like a mantra, uttering the exact same assurances to her that she had given the men she had tended to during the War, who often clung to her in a similar manner to the girl beside her. It was only when the ambulance arrived ten minutes later that she blinked herself out of her stupor, as one of the paramedics held the girl's hands and encouraged her to her feet, causing her to reluctantly release her hold upon Phryne, who felt suddenly very cold and exposed without her beside her. The second woman was standing beside her friend, wrapping her arms around her and guiding her towards the ambulance which the paramedic was leading them towards, as the second medic knelt down beside Phryne and began to talk to her. Phryne, who had not heard the words he spoke initially, turned towards him with bright green eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you hurt, Miss?" he asked, putting his hand upon her upper arm. Phryne stared at him for a moment and shook her head.

"No" she lied, her voice low and hoarse, as she pressed her left hand to the pavement and rose to her feet. The paramedic rose quickly and stepped towards her, placing his hands upon her arms lest she should fall. "Thank you, but I'm fine" she said weakly, before blinking herself out of her stupor and walking past him. She could hear him calling after her and hurry towards her, but he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of a man's yell from behind him. Phryne turned on the spot and watched as one of the guards held an injured colleague against him and led him from the building. The fallen guard was covered in ash and soot and had burns to his right arm. His hair was dishevelled, his body limp, his clothes torn and singed. The paramedic quickly turned from Phryne and ran towards the man, assisting his colleague with him as they escorted him towards the ambulance. The sobering scene drew Phryne immediately from her haze and she found herself back in the present moment, standing in the middle of the road covered in soot and ash with a hand that felt as though it were ablaze. Phryne glanced down at her right palm, which was raw and bleeding, and frowned. She instinctively removed her scarf from her pocket and began to wrap it carefully around her injury, wincing as the contact of the silk upon her raw skin caused the burning sensation to intensify tenfold. She had just managed to tie off her make-shift bandage when she felt a hand upon her waist, and she turned around immediately to find herself facing a very worried looking man.

"Jack" she breathed, somewhat confused, as she looked up into the eyes of her husband, who was staring at her with concern.

Jack placed his hand upon Phryne's waist and stared at her for several moments, taking in her dishevelled hair, her soot-stained skin, her singed clothing. Her eyes were wide and haunted and her skin deathly pale, and her left hand clasped her right as she looked up at him. Jack's eyes drifted quickly from her face to her abdomen, which he stroked tenderly with his thumb, as he struggled to resist a strong temptation to place his hands upon her swollen stomach. His eyes drifted quickly back up towards her face and met her gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently, his panicked eyes drifting quickly over her face. Phryne, who found herself feeling instantly sobered by Jack's presence, nodding immediately in response.

"I'm fine" she responded, finding herself feeling surprised by how low and haunted her own voice sounded. "I'm fine" she repeated, her tone more confident and assured, as she met his gaze. Jack did not respond immediately, and simply stared at her, his panicked eyes meeting hers. Jack's concerned eyes drifted from her face to her hands, where they noticed the dark silk scarf wrapped around her left hand, which she was holding against her.

"You've hurt your hand" he remarked, placing his hand upon her left wrist and attempting to draw it towards him. Phryne, feeling embarrassed and not wishing to worry him, resisted.

"It's nothing" she replied, her voice low but almost restored to normal. Jack met looked into her eyes and stared at her.

"It's not nothing" he responded firmly, his tone surprising Phryne somewhat. "Phryne, what were you thinking?" he asked, his voice confused and slightly breathless, as he stared at her with an incredulous gaze. "Why were you here? I thought you were going home" Phryne instinctively tensed at his tone and lowered her hands, as she looked up at him with an expression between hurt and confusion.

"I was going home" Phryne replied, somewhat affronted. "But then I remembered where I'd seen that necklace before" she stated, her eyes alight. "There's a picture of Miss Cassidy and a young woman on her desk in her office, and that's where I've seen the necklace before" she explained. "When I arrived I saw a man on a motorcycle throw what I believe was a petrol bomb through the window and-"

"Miss!" came the panicked voice of Phryne's assistant, prompting the lady detective to turn to the left and watch as she ran towards her.

"Dot?" Phryne asked, confused, as her concerned-looking companion hurried towards her and placed her hand upon her arm, her eyes immediately befalling her injured hand.

"I was at the station when a local officer telephoned and explained what had happened" Dot replied. "Hugh drove me" she added, before returning her attention to Phryne's hand, which the lady detective drew away from her in pain. Dot looked up at her with a worried expression.

"You ran into a burning building?" Jack asked, his voice low. Phryne looked into his eyes and felt herself feeling suddenly rather worried. Was he angry? Disappointed? Both?

"It wasn't quite that dramatic, Jack" she responded quietly. "It was only a small fire, and-"

"It doesn't matter how small it was, though judging from the damage to the building I'd say it was fairly considerable" Jack countered. "You should never have gone into that building." Phryne tensed slightly and looked up at him defensively. Jack met her gaze with a worried look. "What on earth would possess you to-"

"The two terrified young women screaming for help is what possessed me, Jack" Phryne replied defensively, her eyes ablaze as she spoke, finding herself feeling hurt by his tone. "What would you have had me do? Leave them in there to burn?"

"Of course not" Jack replied, his voice slightly calmer, as he looked at Phryne with concern. Jack sighed as he attempted to calm himself and compose his thoughts. "This is a busy street, and there are people all around" Jack explained. "You could have gone for help-"

"There wasn't any time to go for help" she countered. "The flames had engulfed the curtains within seconds and then set alight to the alcohol behind the bar, causing significant-"

"So you saw all of that and you went in there anyway?" Jack asked, shocked. Phryne stared at him in amazement, and was about to respond when something in his eyes stopped her words, and her shoulders fell. Dot, who had been watching the scene with a worried expression, was considering whether she should intercede, when Miss Phryne stepped towards the inspector.

"Jack, I'm fine" she stated, her voice low and gentle, as she took a step towards him. Jack's eyes drifted across her face and rested upon her deep-green eyes. "We're both fine" she said gently, her voice almost a whisper. Phryne watched as Jack swallowed hard and averted his eyes from hers. She felt her heart plummet. "Jack" she breathed, suddenly feeling very worried and afraid, as she reached out towards him, placing her uninjured hand on his arm. Jack looked up at her immediately, and found himself staring into her worried eyes. His expression softened and he looked upon her with gentle but worried eyes.

"Phryne, I'd like you go home and let Dr Macmillan take a look at you" he said gently. Phryne's lips parted and she seemed surprised for a moment, but quickly adopted a calm expression and looked upon him tenderly.

"Jack, that's not necessary-"

"It is absolutely necessary" Jack stated with conviction, his voice gentle but compelling. Phryne looked into his eyes and found herself consumed by anxiety once more. Was he angry with her? Hurt? Disappointed? She couldn't tell. "Please, Phryne" he said gently, trying to remove the emotional edge his voice was adopting. "Please go home." Phryne stared at him for a moment, finding herself suddenly overcome by guilt, and inhaled deeply. She seemed poised to respond when Jack interceded. "If you won't go home for me, or even yourself" he began, watching her as he spoke, "go for the baby" he said gently. At the mention of the baby Phryne, who felt sick with guilt and shame, combined with an overwhelming sense of fear that she had upset Jack, nodded once.

"Alright" she said quietly, her voice slightly choked, before walking past him and across the street towards her car.

Dot looked from her employer to Inspector Robinson, who looked worried and upset, as he opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"Dorothy, would you please telephone me at the station and let me know that she's alright?" he asked gently. A small smile of reassurance played on Dot's lips and she nodded.

"Of course" she assured him. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he replied, as Dot smiled once more in response and walked quickly after Phryne, who had already reached the car. Jack watched as Phryne and Dot got into the Hispano, before Phryne started the engine and drove down the street, her head low and her face concealed by her cloche. Jack's mind drifted back over the memory of the telephone call, Phryne's injury and their conversation, and he felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest.

"Sir!" called Hugh, who was standing in the middle of the steps which led into the Palace. "We've found the cause of the fire" he stated. Jack stared at him for a moment before nodding almost imperceptibly, and following his senior constable into the building.

Phryne drove herself and Dot back to her home in the Esplanade in silence, as Jack's words played on a loop in her mind, and she found herself feeling overwhelmed with guilt. Phryne attempted to push these feelings aside and consider the matter logically: what should she have done? How should she have acted? Phryne had ran towards the building on instinct, not premeditation, but the result was still the same. She had placed her life in danger and, in by extension, the baby's too. As Phryne pulled up outside her house in St Kilda she found herself feeling sickened by the realisation, and burdened with guilt so overwhelming she felt certain that it would consume her.

"Miss?" said Dot gently, causing Phryne to blink herself from her thoughts and turn towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. Phryne offered her a polite smile.

"Of course" she assured her, before removing her hands from the driving wheel and opening the car door, stepping out onto the pavement before Dot had a chance to respond.

As Phryne walked up the path to her house she found herself feeling overwhelmed by the memories of the War and her argument with Jack, but more than anything, she was felt sickened by the danger she had unwittingly placed the baby in. Phryne's injured hand, which had been considerably aggravated by driving the five minute journey to her house, throbbed as she tormented herself, prompting her to clasp her wrist with her free hand as Dot walked ahead of her and opened the door. Phryne smiled politely and stepped inside, placing her bag and cloche down upon the table beside the coat stand and walking slowly towards the stairs. Dot closed the door behind them and looked up at Phryne nervously.

"I'll just call Dr MacMillan, Miss" Dot stated. Phryne smiled slightly at her words, which were her attempt at a declaration, not a question. She inhaled deeply and turned back towards her, facing her just as she reached the first step.

"Thank you, Dot" she said gently, looking upon her with a tender expression. "I'm going to have a bath" she explained. Dot nodded and offered her a reassuring smile, watching her as she walked upstairs, and not heading towards the phone until she stepped onto the landing.

As soon as Phryne was alone, she felt the emotions and internal conflict that she had been battling consume her completely, as memories of her actions and her argument with Jack returned to her, causing her to feel an unprecedented level of guilt which almost consumed her. Phryne felt tears burning in her eyes as she stepped into her bedroom, closing the door behind her as she attempted to blink them away, her breath hitching slightly as she placed her left hand to her mouth, before inhaling deeply, and walked towards her bathroom.

Phryne undressed herself as quickly as her injured hand would allow, casting aside her smoke-scented garments as hot water and chestnut blossom bath scent created a beautiful smelling vapour that overcame the remaining scent of the blaze. Phryne could smell smoke in her hair and her skin felt distinctly unclean, as did the area around her injured palm. As the bath was running, Phryne removed her scarf from her hand and dropped it into the bin beside the sink, before running her hand under the cold tap, clenching her jaw and wincing as the intense burning sensation began to sting painfully. After a short while under the tap, Phryne felt satisfied that the wound was clean, placing gauze and a dressing over it before wrapping it up with a bandage. She then glanced towards the bath, which was almost full, and began to remove her stockings and underwear, before drawing her camisole over her head. Phryne felt the cool silk drift up her skin, and she looked down upon herself as she dropped the garment onto the floor, her eyes becoming fixed upon her swollen abdomen. Phryne felt overwhelmed by guilt and fear once more, as the concerned look in Jack's eyes returned instantly to her, burning itself upon her mind. She felt sick with shame and conflict, and found herself instinctively placing her left hand upon the side of her abdomen, feeling the strong skin and muscles beneath her palm. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, her voice inaudible over the sound of the running tap. "I am so, so sorry" she added sincerely, before tentatively splaying her fingers across her abdomen, feeling the warmth and strength of her skin. After a few moments she felt overcome by guilt and panic once more, and she lowered her hand from her stomach and walked towards the tap, turning it off and testing the water before stepping into the bathtub, and immersing herself beneath the soothing scented waters.

Phryne emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, dressed in a nightdress and her black nightgown with the brightly coloured embroidery. She was towel-drying her hair, which had taken three shampoo treatments until she was rid of the smoke, when she stepped into her bedroom and found one of her closest friends sat on the bottom of her bed, looking up at her expectantly. She lowered the towel from her hair and offered her a polite smile.

"What have you been up to, Phryne?" Mac asked, before rising from the bed and looking at her friend with concern, her medical eyes quickly scanning her for any obvious signs of injury.

"Hello, Mac" she said gently, meeting her friend's gaze and trying to establish how she would approach the subject they would both shortly be discussing. "Due to the speed at which you were able to make it to my house, I'd imagine you are already very well informed about my escapades" she returned. Mac nodded slowly, observing the guilty and frightened look in her eyes which she was clearly trying to suppress, and walked towards her.

"In our last consultation I cautioned you against attempting to apprehend knife-wielding serial killers" she stated, as Phryne watched her expectantly. "And although I didn't mention them, burning buildings were included in such prohibited acts" she added. Phryne offered her a weak smile and nodded, as a brief but comfortable silence fell between them. "I know this isn't easy for you, darling" Mac said sympathetically, her kind tone causing Phryne to look up and meet her gaze immediately, "but you can't afford to take risks like that. Not now" she stated. Phryne nodded solemnly in response.

"I know" she replied quietly. "I know, I… I wasn't thinking, I just-" Phryne began, shaking her head slightly as she spoke. "I heard those women screaming and I…" she stated, trailing off at the memory, which caused her to feel both indescribably guilty and morally conflicted. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Of course you did" Mac said gently, the lack of reprimand in her voice causing Phryne to look up hesitantly. "Your instinct is to help people, Phryne. You can no easier give that up than you could stop breathing" she explained. "But there are ways to help people that do not involve you running into burning buildings" she stated tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. "I know you find it difficult to take a step back from some of the more dangerous and therefore more enticing aspects of your job, but at the moment it is absolutely vital that you do" she explained, watching as Phryne looked up at her with a solemn expression. "You have always put your own well-being behind that of everyone else, but you need to put yourself first now more than ever" Mac stated, her gentle eyes meeting her friends. "If something happens to you, then something happens to the baby" she said simply, watching as Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, before lowering her head slightly, unable to meet her gaze. "Darling, I know you would do anything in the world to protect this baby" she said gently, her voice warm and tinged with kindness, "and right now the best thing you can do to ensure the baby's safety is to prioritise your own" she added. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"You're right" she admitted, feeling almost nauseous with guilt, "I know you're right" she added quietly. Mac, sensing her friend's anxiety, took a step forward and placed her hand tenderly upon her forearm.

"Now that the lecture is over, why don't you let me take a look at you?" she gently suggested, speaking to Phryne in a low, soothing voice, as her eyes drifted towards her hand. "Dot tells me that you've injured your hand" she stated.

"It's nothing" Phryne said dismissively.

"And when you earn your medical degree, I might believe you" Mac responded. Phryne stifled a small laugh as she looked up at her friend, who had the same calming effect upon her now as she always did.

"My hand can wait" Phryne said gently, staring at Mac with an imploring gaze. Mac nodded slowly.

"Make yourself comfortable on the bed" she said gently. "I'll go and wash my hands." Phryne nodded nervously in agreement and watched as Mac walked towards her bathroom.

Phryne walked towards her dressing table and removed her robe, draping it over the chair as she climbed onto her bed. Phryne eased herself back against the pillows which, combined with her soft sheets, reminded her of her exhaustion, which was creeping up on her once more. Phryne adjusted the pillows behind her and moved further down the bed, stopping once she felt the runner beneath her feet. She looked up towards the ceiling and inhaled deeply, as the conversation she had with Jack played on a torturous loop on her mind one more. Had it constituted an argument? Was he angry with her? She didn't know the answer to either, and part of her did not want to know. But another part of her desperately needed to. If he had been angry, he would have been justified, as she had put him in another difficult position by her actions. She was carrying his child and had acted in a manner which she felt certain made him feel powerless, in terms of both her and the baby, a child it was her job to protect and who she was already failing so completely, and forcing Jack to stand by and watch as she did so. Phryne was so engaged in her own thoughts that she did not notice that her injured hand had drifted subconsciously towards her abdomen. Phryne was struck by the intense burning pain as she placed her hand upon the curve of her abdomen, an action which she had not been aware of until she felt the pain in her hand. Her eyes drifted down towards her abdomen, which was just visible against her nightdress due to her current position, and she felt a rush of exhilaration followed by heart-wrenching guilt. And yet she could not remove her gaze from her abdomen. Nor, despite her injury, would she remove her hand. It was only when Mac entered the room a few moments later that she was startled from her thoughts, and she looked up at her friend with a small smile.

Phryne watched as Mac walked towards her, carrying a light pink towel from her bathroom, which she placed on the bed by her feet as she sat down beside her on the right. Phryne looked up at her expectantly.

"Have you experienced any pain since the incident?" Mac asked.

"No" Phryne responded promptly.

"Any cramping or bleeding?"

"No" Phryne stated.

"Dizziness?" Mac asked. Phryne shook her head. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding. "Good" she stated gently. "I'd like to take a look at your abdomen first, if that's alright?" she asked. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement, and Mac offered her a reassuring smile as she rose from the bed. "I'm just going to place this towel across you, alright?" she said.

"Of course" Phryne responded, as Mac placed the towel across her hips and upper thighs, before gently drawing her nightdress up her body, until the silk rested just above the base of her ribcage.

Phryne watched as a tender smile played on Mac's lips as she looked down at her abdomen, before placing her hands upon her, and examining her rounded stomach with her physician's hands. Mac's hand drifted over Phryne's curved abdomen, exploring its new shape and applying gentle pressure during her ministrations, as she ran her expert hands across her. Phryne suddenly felt struck by her own reality which, combined with her actions in the Palace of Eros, caused her to feel overwhelmed with terror and guilt, and she could feel tears burning in her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly, her voice low and sincere. Mac looked up with a start.

"Phryne?" she asked gently, concern present in her tone.

"I'm so sorry" Phryne added, feeling suddenly very warm and rather panicked. Mac slowly removed her hands from Phryne's abdomen and reached for her left hand.

"Darling, it's alright" Mac soothed, "it's fine" she stated. Phryne swallowed hard and shook her head.

"No, it isn't" she responded. Mac looked upon her with concern. "Mac, what if something had happened to the-"

"It hasn't" Mac assured her, causing Phryne's breath to hitch in her throat as she stared up at her friend with wide and emotional eyes. "Nothing has happened to the baby" Mac explained. Phryne stared at her for a while before slowly nodding. "From my examination of your rapidly-expanding abdomen" Mac said, earning a small smile from Phryne, "everything appears to be absolutely fine" she stated confidently. Phryne nodded in response. "I'd like to examine you more intimately, just to be sure, but I am quite confident that everything is alright" she stated. Phryne nodded once more in agreement and leaned back against the pillows.

Mac moved to the end of the bed and gently encouraged Phryne into the correct position, before performing the examination and gently encouraging her legs back down onto the bed, as she draped the towel across her and met her nervous and expectant gaze.

"The baby is fine" Mac said gently. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded in understanding, leaning back against the pillows as she felt relief wash over her, quickly followed by guilt and remorse. As she inhaled deeply and released a slow breath, she felt Mac rise from the bottom of the bed. "I'll be right back, then I will tend to your hand, alright?" she said. Phryne nodded in response as Mac disappeared into the bathroom once more.

Mac returned less than a minute later and found Phryne sat up on the bed, with her legs tucked beneath her and her left arm resting across her abdomen. Mac smiled gently as she approached her, picking up her black case from the bottom of the bed and placing it on Phryne's dressing table, before removing various items and laying them out.

"You know, it really isn't necessary for you to run into burning buildings to get my attention, Phryne" Mac teased, her remark earning a small smile from Phryne. "If you'd like to spend time together, all you have to do is telephone me" she added. Phryne's smile widened slightly and she nodded.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Mm" Mac affirmed, as she began to slowly remove Phryne's bandage. "I'm partial to dinner, dancing, the occasional whiskey" she added.

"Occasional?" Phryne teased. Mac smiled slightly in response, as she removed dressing and gauze from Phryne's hand. After considering the injury for a few seconds, Mac frowned.

"This looks quite deep, you've burned several layers of skin" she stated, before looking up at her friend. "How exactly did you manage it?" Phryne listed her shoulders slightly before responding.

"By trying to open the door of a burning room by its metal handle" she responded. Mac sighed.

"Of course you did" she said in a low voice, offering her friend a small smile. "What am I going to do with you, Phryne?" she sighed. Phryne shrugged her shoulders and watched as Mac cleaned the wound, before placing a piece of gauze and dressing upon it, and bandaging it up in a much neater manner than Phryne herself had managed a short while before. Though as she considered this point, Phryne reminded herself that Mac had the advantages of being a physician and the ability to use both hands.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Phryne stated. Mac met her gaze and smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure I will" she agreed, "but until I do, I would be very much obliged if you could refrain from chasing down villains, entering burning buildings, wing-walking, swimming with sharks, or anything else that your worryingly curious mind comes up with" she stated. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"I will, Mac" she stated. "I promise" she added. Mac nodded. She believed her.

"Good" Mac replied gently. "Now, as your doctor and your friend, I am prescribing a nutritious and balanced dinner followed by a good night's sleep" she stated, "and I don't want you going near a candle flame, let alone a house fire. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly" Phryne assured her, before offering her a gentle smile. "Thank you, Mac" she said warmly. Mac smiled in response.

"You are very welcome" she responded. "I would still like to see you on Saturday" she added.

"Of course" Phryne replied. She had been thinking about the appointment a lot over the past few days, and Mac's examination of her had prompted her to consider it once more. As she did so, she found herself remembering the exchange between herself and Jack outside the Palace of Eros, which caused her heart to sink and her stomach to tighten.

"Phryne?" Mac asked, noticing Phryne's unusually quiet and pensive manner, "is everything alright?" Phryne was silent for a few moments, before turning towards Mac and nodding.

"I certainly hope so" she responded, meeting Mac's gaze. "I promise you I will eat and go to bed immediately after in a very short while" she stated, watching as her friend considered her with interest. "But first, I owe Jack an apology" she stated, somewhat nervously, as she rose from her bed and walked across the room. Mac watched her for a moment and smiled privately, as the lady detective quickly selected some clothing and disappeared behind her screen, where she began to prepare herself for yet another apology to the man who continued to save her.


	55. Chapter 41 pt 3

Mac watched as Phryne selected some fresh clothing, draping it across her right forearm before carrying it behind her screen. Mac tidied away her medical things and made the bed as Phryne got changed, putting on her red skirt and white blouse, the latter of which Dot had kindly altered for her, ensuring that it fit very comfortably. Although the clothes themselves fitted well and felt comfortable, the act of putting them on was another matter; Phryne's injured right hand made getting dressed a much more complicated and lengthy task than it was usually, with her stocking proving to be particularly problematic. However, Mac's ministrations had soothed the wound slightly, making it slightly more bearable. Just. Phryne quickly put on her make-up and, after an initial attempt with her right hand proved to be quite painful, attempted to apply her lipstick with her left hand, scrutinising it closely in the mirror. As she finished her task and found herself reasonably satisfied with the result, she lowered the lipstick back onto her dressing table and leaned back slightly, catching sight of Mac sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her with concerned eyes. Phryne met her gaze in the glass and her expression softened.

"I'll certainly have to practice using my left hand" Phryne said gently, offering Mac a weak smile. "Otherwise I fear I'll leave the house everyday looking like a newly-trained circus clown" she added lightly. Mac watched her for a few moments, before clasping her hands in her lap and meeting her friend's gaze.

"How's the pain?" Mac asked. Phryne lowered her eyes.

"It's fine" she said gently.

"No, it's not" Mac responded.

"It's barely noticeable" Phryne stated, as she reached for her hair brush with her left hand.

"You're lying" Mac replied, her voice gentle yet assured. Phryne put the hairbrush down and turned around to face her.

"Mac, I'm fine" she stated with conviction. Mac stared at her, before unclasping her hands and looking up at her with a confident expression.

"The burn is second-degree, which I'm sure you're aware of" Mac said gently. Phryne inhaled deeply. "You'll also know that your hand will need to be bathed in saline at least twice a day, cream applied and the bandages changed regularly" she explained.

"I'll manage" Phryne assured her. "I spent two years dressing wounds during the war. I can deal with a minor burn" she said gently.

"It's not a minor burn" Mac stated. "And despite your experience and your abilities, even you won't be able to tend to an injury to your dominant hand by yourself" she added tentatively. Phryne sighed and lowered her gaze from Mac's, before quickly looking back into her eyes. "Phryne, let me help you" Mac said gently. Phryne considered her argument for a few moments before nodding. Mac offered her a warm smile. "I'll come over in the morning to change the bandage, and I'll bring a supply of saline and some of the cream you'll require" she stated. "I'll can show Dot how to change the dressing and the bandages, but I'll need to keep an eye on the injury" she explained. "Which means that you'll have the pleasure of daily visits from me for the next couple of weeks" she declared, offering her a teasing smile. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said gently. Mac nodded, watching her for a few moments before continuing.

"We also need to talk about the pain" Mac stated tentatively.

"It's fine" Phryne returned. Mac stared at her.

"Pain associated with second degree burns is not 'fine', Phryne" Mac stated with conviction. "I know you're in considerable pain, despite your attempts to convince me otherwise" she added gently. Phryne sighed. "There are medications which can provide some relief" she explained. Phryne swallowed hard. "I can give you-"

"No" Phryne interceded, her voice low but confident. Her hand was throbbing and it felt like her palm was ablaze, but the thought of taking any drug for it seemed unfathomable. Mac looked up at her, confused.

"Phryne?" she asked.

"I don't want to take anything" Phryne stated, meeting her friend's gaze, her eyes filled with confusion and concern, the former of which quickly cleared.

"Darling, it's alright" she began reassuringly. "I wouldn't give you anything that could harm the baby" she said gently. Phryne felt flushed with embarrassment and slightly panicked; she knew Mac wouldn't give her anything that could pose a risk to her child, but she was still afraid. How could she be so certain? What if she was wrong? And also, part of her questioned whether she should attempt to remedy the pain at all; it was the punishment she received for risking the baby's life, and it was a reminder of how close she had come to losing the child she was supposed to be protecting. She deserved the pain. Phryne was distracted from her thoughts by Mac, who was trying to convince her otherwise. "There's-"

"No" she replied, her voice low and nervous. "Thank you" she added gently. Mac stared at her.

"Phryne, you don't have to be in pain" she said gently. "There is no reason for you to be in pain" she stated, in such a kind and soothing manner that Phryne found herself wondering whether she had somehow divined her thoughts. "If the pain is acute and causes you discomfort and distress it could have the same effect upon the baby" she explained gently. Phryne looked up at her with worried eyes. "I can't prescribe as strong a drug as I would like to due to your condition, but there are other options" she stated. Phryne watched her for a moment, considering her words and contemplating the prospect of taking medication and possibly distressing the baby, both of which were concepts she found unbearable. Mac watched as a troubled expression befell her friend. "Phryne-" she breathed.

"I'll handle it" Phryne said gently. Mac looked at her with an uncertain expression. "The pain is fine, Mac, it's manageable" she assured her. "I'd tell you if it wasn't." Mac considered her for a moment. It was clear that she wasn't going to be able to convince Phryne to take any medication, not tonight at least, despite the pain she knew she would be in. Mac knew Phryne well enough to realise that persisting in trying to convince her would be futile, and would possibly distress her, which would not be good for her or the baby, especially in the circumstances. She just hoped that Phryne would change her mind. If not, she would try again tomorrow.

"No, you wouldn't" she replied quietly. "But I need you to" she stated. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll leave some painkillers with you in case you change your mind" she stated, standing up and going through her medical bag and placing a dark bottle of pills upon Phryne's bedside table, which she knew would remain untouched.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. Mac met her eyes with a gentle expression.

"Please think about it, Phryne" Mac gently urged. "And if the pain becomes too much-"

"I'll call you" Phryne assured her. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding, as she sat on Phryne's bed opposite her friend, placing her hand tenderly upon her upper harm and looking into her friend's tired eyes.

"Darling, you need to rest" she said soothingly, her bright eyes meeting Phryne's. The lady detective nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her. "But I need to talk to Jack first" she explained. Mac nodded in understanding. She knew that Phryne would not be able to relax, let alone sleep, until she had talked to Jack, certainly after the heated exchange that Dot had described when outlining her fears for the lady detective. And there was no doubt in her mind that Jack would ensure Phryne looked after herself and got the rest she so desperately required. Mac, though somewhat reluctantly, nodded gently in agreement.

"Alright" she replied gently. "I'll be back in the morning, but if you need me beforehand you can reach me at the hospital" she explained, offering her a warm smile. Phryne nodded in response and watched as Mac slowly rose from the bed. Just as Mac was about to turn towards the door, Phryne rose from her seat and reached for her friend with her uninjured hand. Mac stopped instantly and turned back towards her, watching her expectantly.

"Thank you, Mac" she said sincerely, her voice tinged with tiredness and emotion. "I will rest, I promise" she assured her. "I'll also clear my diary for tomorrow and spend a day without murders or investigations or hedonistic sex clubs" she stated. Mac smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Quite a challenge, no doubt" she replied. "But one I'm sure you will manage" she assured her warmly. "Goodbye, Phryne" she added gently. "It's alright, I'll see myself out". Phryne nodded and watched as her friend walked out of her bedroom, listening as she heard her footsteps upon the stairs.

Phryne inhaled deeply and looked down at her hand, which was throbbing, and felt like it was burning with an intensity akin to the sun. She found her eyes drifting longingly towards the brown bottle reposed upon her bedside table, and found herself imagining the 'eat me' label from her favourite childhood book. Despite the pain, which she found to be both physically uncomfortable and mentally distracting, Phryne found herself worrying about the effects of such medication on her baby, and resisted the temptation to take the pills with relative ease. Although Mac had assured her the medication was quite safe, and that she would not prescribe it otherwise, something within Phryne was not quite able to convince herself of it. Whilst she did not want to question her friend, or voice concerns which she was certain would make her paranoid and borderline hysterical, she found herself completely unable to come up with an alternative. Besides, after what she had done, how she had risked her child's safety and clearly upset Jack, she did not consider herself to be the one deserving of relief from pain. She had to make things right again, and the pain, which acted as a firm reminder of her recklessness and selfishness, would help her to achieve that.

Phryne walked from her dressing table and towards her chest of drawers, opening the drawer on the top left hand side and removing a pair of red gloves, which she put on with some difficulty. It felt as though she could feel the heat from the burn not only through the bandages, but even through the glove itself. Phryne inhaled deeply as she breathed through the pain, flexing her fingers slowly and wincing slightly, before picking up her red cloche and heading downstairs.

By the time Phryne reached the bottom of the staircase, her assistant, Dot, was standing in the hallway looking up at her with confusion.

"Miss?" she said, concern present in her tone, as she glanced over Miss Phryne, who was dressed in her red skirt suit with matching heels, as opposed to the loungewear she had expected her to appear in. "Where are you going?" Upon hearing the rising concern and confusion in her companion's tone, Phryne looked up and met her gaze.

"I need to talk to Jack, Dot. But don't worry, I won't be long" she assured her. Dot looked at her uncertainly.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Miss?" she asked tentatively. Phryne met the statement with a small smile.

"I will" she stated reassuringly. "I just need to talk to Jack first" she explained, as she walked past her companion and picked up her bag from the table beside the coat rack. "I owe him a rather large apology, and I also have some information which might clear up this case" she stated. Dot considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Shall I come with you, Miss?" she asked. Phryne looked up at her with a gentle expression.

"Thank you, Dot, but I'll be fine" Phryne responded. "You'll be going home soon" she said gently.

"I can stay, Miss" Dot offered. "If you'd like me to" she added. Phryne smiled warmly in response.

"Dear Dot, you are welcome to stay here any time" she stated. "But you don't have to look after me" she added gently. "I'm just going to speak with Jack, give him the information he requires, then come straight home and get some sleep" she continued. "I promise that tonight I'll be tucked up in bed before you are" she assured her. Dot smiled weakly in response.

"Is there anything I can do, Miss?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"I'd be grateful if you'd be able to rearrange my appointments for tomorrow, if you have time, of course" Phryne stated, as Dot nodded in agreement. "I assured Mac I'd clear my schedule and spend tomorrow relaxing" she said gently. Dot smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course" she assured her. Phryne smiled and thanked her. "How's your hand, Miss?" Dot asked gently, her eyes drifting towards the lady detective's injured extremity. Phryne rose her right hand in the air.

"Still attached to my body" she replied lightly, offering her companion a warm smile.

"Why don't I call Cec and Bert, and ask them to drive you? Or Mr Butler?" Dot offered. "Surely you can't drive with an injured hand?"

"I could drive with no hands, Dot" Phryne replied lightly, as she placed her cloche on her head and adjusted its position. "Sometimes I do" she added quietly, a teasing tone entering her voice. Dot seemed poised to respond when Phryne stepped forward and put her uninjured hand upon her arm. "I'll be back shortly, alright? I promise" she stated, before leaning forward and kissing her companion on the forehead, her deep red lipstick staining Dot's pale skin. "I'll see you in the morning" she stated, rubbing her arm soothingly. Dot nodded in response and watched as Phryne walked past her and headed towards the door.

"Be careful, Miss" she called after her. Phryne turned around and offered her a warm smile, before nodding and opening the door, and stepping outside.

As Dot had stated, and as Phryne had suspected given the pain she experienced during her drive from the Palace of Eros to her home in St Kilda, the injury to her hand made driving quite painful, and prompted Phryne to attempt to hold the steering wheel with her left hand and the fingers of her right hand, keeping her palm as far away from it as she was able to. Whilst she was able to hold the wheel rather securely this way, Phryne found the angle at which her right hand was bent in order to maintain her grip upon the wheel caused the burning in her palm to intensify which, as she reached the city itself, she found to be almost a blessing, as it distracted her from the rising anxiety she was experiencing at the prospect of seeing Jack again.

As Phryne drove the short journey from her home to City South Police Station, her mind was flooded with the memories of their heated exchange, the hurt look in his eyes, the frustration and concern present in his tone, all of which she had caused so unjustly. But of all the memories she had of that exchange, which she remembered perfectly, the image that struck her the most had been the look in his eyes when he first saw her. She had never seen him look so terrified, so concerned and so lost. He'd rushed towards her, reaching out for her and holding onto her waist securely, as though afraid she would disappear if he let go. His eyes had drifted across her face and down to her abdomen, where they'd rested for a short while, as he pressed his palm upon her swollen stomach, which he stroked tenderly with his thumb. The gesture had caused Phryne to feel dizzy with guilt, as did the memory. Despite what she had done, despite the risk she had taken, the first thing Jack had said to her had not been a reprimand, which she would have quite rightly deserved, but it was an enquiry after her wellbeing. Phryne remembered the conversation perfectly, and her mind drifted over their exchange, from his concern to her to his frustration that she had acted the way she had done. He'd seemed hurt, worried, concerned and confused but never, Phryne noted with surprise and guilt, angry. He had not raised his voice to her or criticised her which, under the circumstances, demonstrated a remarkable show of restraint. But whilst he had not been angry, she did not doubt that he was concerned, upset and disappointed, all of which, she reasoned, were far worse than anger. Phryne was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she only noticed that she had reached her destination when several Police officers walked down the pavement beside her car as she parked directly outside the Police station.

Phryne looked up at the familiar building with anxiety, finding her heart racing and her hand burning with intensity as she mentally prepared herself for seeing Jack. Assuming he was there, of course. _He might still be at the crime scene_ , she thought, the notion causing her to feel a pang of worry. After a few moments of gathering her thoughts, during which time the images of Jack's worried expression returned to the forefront of her mind, Phryne inhaled deeply and opened her car door, stepping out into the road and walking onto the pavement, before heading into the building before her with a sense of anxiety and uncertainty.

Phryne closed the door behind her as she stepped into the station, glancing around warily at the scene before her. There was an elderly gentleman who appeared to be homeless sitting upon the bench to her right, who looked up at her with a curious expression, before blinking and lowering his head once more.

"Miss Fisher?" came the confused voice of Hugh Collins, who looked up from the paperwork he was working on from behind the counter. "Are you alright?" he asked as he put down his pen, surprise present in his tone.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Hugh" Phryne responded warmly. "Is Jack here?" Hugh stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"Uh, yes, Miss, he's in his office" he replied. Phryne swallowed hard and attempted to ignore the anxiety which was threatening to overcome her. Instead, she forced a small smile and nodded, before thanking him and walking across the corridor and towards the office, which had never before seemed so far away.

Phryne inhaled deeply and looked up at the door, staring at the letters of Jack's name which were printed upon it, as she released a long breath and attempted to calm herself. As she reached for the handle of the door she stopped herself suddenly, retracting her hand and looking up at the lettering once more, as the prospect of entering the room unannounced seemed too intrusive somehow. Instead, Phryne swallowed hard, attempting to ignore the feeling of rising emotion she was experiencing as she slowly rose her hand to the wooden surface, and knocked gently upon the door.

Jack was sat behind his desk in his office, surrounded by files, paperwork and pictures of the crime scene. Following his heated discussion with Phryne, which he felt conflicted and troubled over, Jack had attempted to investigate the cause of the inferno which could quite easily have claimed the lives of his wife and unborn child; a fact he was forced to acknowledge despite wanting nothing more than to banish it immediately from his mind. Despite his concerns for Phryne, whose physical and emotional wellbeing he was worried about, Jack had managed to investigate the arson attack with his officers, and had made significant progress. After having spent some brief time at the Palace of Eros for the second time in two days, Jack had ordered his men to conduct a thorough search of the area, which quickly resulted in the apprehension and arrest of the arsonist, whose motivations for the crime were made immediately clear. In light of this swift result, Jack had returned to the office to complete the necessary paperwork and consider the new piece of evidence which Phryne had led him towards, which prompted him to read his notes on the interviews with Miss Cassidy once more. Although Jack was familiar with the file in question, he found himself utterly unable to recall a single word. As he sat behind his desk with the file before him, his eyes drifted down the first paragraph for the sixth time, and he was still utterly unable to retain any information from the sentence he had just read. Instead, his mind drifted back to the conversation he had had with Phryne, who he had not stopped thinking about since the incident just over an hour ago.

As he attempted to concentrate on the case, which he wanted to solve as quickly as possible to enable him to return to Phryne, he found himself utterly unable to concentrate upon it. When he had been at the scene and discussing matters with his men, his concentration, whilst affected, remained largely intact, and he had been able to focus upon the task in hand. But as soon as he returned to the sanctity of his office, his mind forced him to relive the troubling events of that afternoon. He remembered Hugh's face when he opened the door and informed him of the telephone call he had just received; he recalled perfectly his breaching of several traffic laws as he drove to the Palace of Eros, his mind placing the most unbearable images into his mind and forcing him to confront terrifying yet very plausible possibilities as to the wellbeing of Phryne and the baby; the sight of Phryne standing there in the middle of the road, pale and covered in soot, clutching her injured hand before her and staring up at him with her wide, expressive eyes; and the anguish in those eyes as he had berated her at the roadside. Jack closed his eyes at the memories and rubbed his forehead, as he attempted to cast aside the memories of the harsh words he spoke to his wife. He'd been consumed by concern for her and the baby, confliction over her conduct, and surprise at his own rising agitation and the edge to his tone. Despite what he said and how frustrated he had been by her actions, all he had wanted to do as he reached her side earlier that afternoon was to draw her to him, hold her close, and take her home. She was frightened and in pain and clearly injured, but he did little to comfort or console her, and instead berated her and questioned her as she stood before him, looking up at him with a confused, shocked expression. Her surprise at his words quickly turned to shock and defensiveness, which was understandable under the circumstances, and which had, at the time, increased his frustration and his concern for her. Had she not seen how dangerous her conduct had been? Had she not been aware of the danger it posed to both her and their child?

Jack sighed deeply at the thought and slowly opened his eyes. Phryne was many things, but she was not naïve; she was kind, she was selfless and she was brave, and despite the risk she took, it was the qualities she had which he so admired which had compelled her to enter the building that afternoon. There was not a doubt in Jack's mind that she would do anything to protect their baby, but that day had demonstrated an element of Phryne's personality which she had been struggling with during her pregnancy; in order to protect the baby, Phryne needed to protect herself, which was a notion she was not used to. She always placed her own wellbeing below everyone else's, which he had witnessed many times, from the time she risked her life to save him and Jane from Murdoch Foyle to when she almost electrocuted herself in the factory when she saved Dot's life. Phryne would always put others above herself, prioritising their wellbeing above her own, making the selfless decision to save others easily and without much consideration. But in order to protect the baby, she needed to acknowledge the physical link between them, and realise that ensuring their child's safety depended completely upon her maintaining her own. And that was something she had never done before, that she never felt she had a reason to do. Until now. And because of Phryne's selflessness and her bravery, and her natural instincts to help and protect others at any cost, it was certainly something that she would struggle with, which had been demonstrated earlier that day.

As Jack considered this face he found himself overcome with guilt once more, as the memory of his words and his tone, and the look in her eyes as he spoke to her, returned to him with an almost physical force. She'd needed his help, not his criticism; his guidance, not his scorn. Instead of trying to assist Phryne in realising that she not only needed to be protected, but that she deserved to be, he had spoken to her in a manner which had probably exacerbated her existing concerns about her ability to be a mother and her pregnancy in general – concerns which she was beginning to feel comfortable enough to discuss with him. Jack swallowed hard at this knowledge, and he began to feel sick with guilt over his handling of the situation. She should not have gone into the building, but he should not have spoken to her the way he had done, and the memory of each word he said to her cut through him like a knife, but inflicted more pain than any blade ever could. He was supposed to be helping her, protecting her and their child, but he had failed them both completely that afternoon. He should have been with her. He should have insisted on driving her home, and ensuring she got their safely. Instead, he acted in a way he promised himself that he never would, not with her, and his conduct that afternoon may have upset her so much that she'd close herself off again, refusing to acknowledge let alone discuss her fears and concerns. The idea of Phryne being afraid pained him deeply, but the thought of her feeling unable to confide in anyone and suffering in silence was unbearable. And if it did happen, which was a distinct possibility, then it was all his fault.

Jack sighed once more and rubbed his head, as he pushed the file he was holding across the table, realising that he would be unable to concentrate on the case at present. He wanted to go home, be with her, talk to her and explain. But more than anything, he needed to make sure she was alright. He had asked Dorothy to call him after Phryne had been examined by Dr MacMillan, and he was yet to receive the call. Jack glanced down at his watch and found that just over an hour had passed since he had insisted she return home. Perhaps Dr MacMillan was engaged at the hospital at the time? Perhaps Phryne was being examined right now? If something was wrong, Dorothy would have called him, of that he had no doubt. But his ignorance as to the wellbeing of Phryne and their baby was unbearable. Jack had reached for the phone and picked up the receiver when he heard a tentative knock upon the door.

After being startled from this thoughts, Jack removed his hand from the phone and looked up towards the door and stared at it for a moment, before instinctively addressing the knocker.

"Yes?" he called, his voice low and slightly hollow.

At the sound of Jack's voice Phryne's stomach dropped, and she felt sick with guilt once more, which threatened to consume her completely. However, she also found herself struck with a strong, almost innate need to apologise, to explain, to be close to him. She inhaled sharply, pushed down upon the handle, and slowly opened the door. Phryne pushed the door open a few inches and glanced inside, her eyes drifting across the office towards Jack, who was sitting behind his desk, as she opened the door to reveal herself fully. As she did so, her eyes met Jack's across the room, and she watched as his eyes widened with surprise.

"Jack?" she said, her voice low and slightly broken, and sounding considerably weaker than she had intended.

"Phryne" Jack breathed, surprise present in his tone, as he looked over her with concern and rose from her seat. Phryne found herself facing Jack's concern and not his anger, and she felt completely overwhelmed.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" she said sincerely, her voice slightly choked, her eyes glistening. Before she had uttered the final word Jack was at her side, staring at her with kind, reassuring eyes bearing a look of concern. She felt his hands upon her waist once more, but this time his touch was not quite as restrained as it had been on the roadside after the fire; his left hand was placed protectively upon her waist, and his right hand travelled immediately, perhaps even instinctively, across her body and onto her abdomen, where she felt warmth from his palm and splayed fingers upon her swollen abdomen. Her fears abated for the briefest of moments, and Phryne felt her heart flutter.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern, his eyes meeting hers. Phryne nodded immediately.

"The baby's fine" she assured him, offering him a weak smile as she looked up at him nervously. Jack nodded immediately in response and stroked her waist with his left hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Are you?" he asked gently. Phryne, who had been expecting criticism and possibly even anger, both of which she felt were justified, seemed confused by the question. "Are you alright?" Jack repeated, his patient voice low and gently. Phryne nodded. Jack's eyes drifted over her face for a few moments as he considered her, as though he wished to reassure himself that she was, indeed, alright. Phryne watched as his eyes befell her left hand, which was concealed beneath her red glove. "How's your hand?" he asked. Phryne felt overwhelmed and guilt-ridden at Jack's concern for her wellbeing. She didn't deserve it. Not at all.

"My hand's fine" she said quietly, her emotional eyes meeting his once more. "Jack, I'm so sorry" she repeated, her words sincere and heartfelt, and prompting Jack to draw her slightly closer in an attempt to comfort her, as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry too" he replied, quite unexpectedly, causing Phryne to look up at him with confusion. "I should never have spoken to you like that-"

"Yes, you should" Phryne responded with conviction, her voice gaining confidence as she spoke. "You had every right to criticise me and were right to do so" she assured him. "You don't have to be sorry for wanting to protect our child, and ensuring that I do too" she added, looking into his eyes but struggling to maintain his gaze. "I acted recklessly and without thought. I should never have gone into that building" she said quietly, her voice low and filled with remorse. "But I would never intentionally do anything that would endanger our child" she added, her eyes shining with tears as her voice became increasingly emotional, "and I am so sorry-"

"Phryne" Jack breathed, as he drew her closer with both hands and held her against him, holding her in a comforting embrace and encouraging her to lean into him. Phryne, who appeared surprised by the action, quickly relaxed into Jack's arms, and he felt her hands travel tentatively up his sides, as her presence caused some of his anxieties to dissipate and reassured him immeasurably. "It's alright" he soothed, stroking her back comfortingly as he offered her words of reassurance, which were almost whispered against her hair. "It's alright" he repeated, his voice slightly quieter, as he held her against him. "I know" he assured her, as he continued to rub her back as she leaned into him.

Phryne closed her eyes as he spoke, the final two words reassuring her that despite his justified frustration at her actions, he understood why she had done what she did, and he wasn't angry at her. Phryne swallowed hard and opened her eyes. _But he should be_ , she thought. _I don't deserve this kindness_. Phryne inhaled deeply and leaned back from the embrace, prompting Jack to lower his hands from her back to her waist once more, as he looked down upon her expectantly, his bright eyes meeting her emotional ones.

"I'm sorry, Jack" she said, her voice low but slightly more assured, as she stared into his eyes. "You were right. I should have gone for help, I should never have walked into that building. I didn't think" she stated honestly, watching as Jack continued to listen to her patiently. "I just saw the fire and heard the screaming and I-"

"I know" Jack soothed, as Phryne's voice became more emotional and her tone was tinged with sadness. She looked inhaled deeply to compose herself and looked deep into his eyes. A brief but comfortable silence fell between them, as Phryne nervously considered her next words.

"I am trying, Jack" she assured him, her eyes meeting his.

"I know you are" Jack replied instantly, his eyes looking upon her with concern. Phryne inhaled shakily.

"I'm just… I'm not used to having to-" she continued, breaking off suddenly as she struggled to find the words for her explanation. Jack ran his hand reassuringly up her side and watched her patiently. "The baby deserves better than this" she said quietly, her voice low and slightly hollow. Phryne inhaled sharply and shook her head. "I'm only sixteen weeks pregnant and I'm already failing as a mother, and I-"

"No, Phryne, you're not" Jack stated, holding onto her as he looked into her eyes with a confident expression, as he felt himself becoming consumed by guilt. She looked into his eyes with an uncertain expression, as though his words confused her. "I promise you, you're not" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and her breath caught in her throat, as she found herself becoming emotional once more, much to her frustration. She was tired and upset, overwhelmed with guilt and her hand was really, really hurting. But all of that paled in comparison to the fact that she had placed her baby in such danger. Jack looked down upon her with concern. "Phryne, I know you would do anything to protect our baby, and I know you are trying" he assured her. "And I'm sorry if anything I said to you today made you feel otherwise, because that is absolutely not the case" he assured her, watched as she inhaled sharply and stared into his eyes. "Although going into that building was dangerous, I understand why you did it" he stated, "but please don't do that again" he said gently.

"I won't" Phryne assured him, her voice confident and sincere. He nodded. "And you shouldn't have to understand" she added, her voice low and quiet. "Running into burning buildings is not something women in my condition should be doing; I shouldn't have even considered it, though I didn't, really, I just ran straight towards it" she said guiltily, swallowing hard and inhaling deeply. "I'm sorry, Jack" she said again, her voice heavy with regret and sincerity as she met his gaze. "I have good instincts as a detective, but as a mother…" she stated, shaking her head and trailing off as she lowered her eyes from his. "I'm really not very good at this" she admitted sadly, as she crossed her left arm defensively across her chest. Jack felt his heart break at her tearful admission, which he disagreed with completely.

"No, I don't agree" he stated with conviction, prompting Phryne to look up at him slowly, her eyes filled with tears. "You are trying, Phryne, and you are taking care of our baby" he assured her gently, as her doubtful eyes stared into his. "You shouldn't have gone into that building today. It was dangerous to both you and the baby, and you were fortunate that you are both alright" he explained tentatively, "but you mustn't put yourself in that kind of danger again" he stated. "I know you want to protect the baby, and to do so you need to remember that if anything happens to you, then it will affect our child, so your safety is paramount" he explained, as Phryne nodded in agreement to his statement. "Phryne, I'm not angry with you, and I'm not disappointed. You have never disappointed me, I don't believe you ever could" he assured her, watching as she looked up at him with emotional eyes. "But I am concerned about you, and I need you to realise that you can't take the kind of risks you are used to taking" he explained carefully, "you aren't infallible, Phryne, despite your history of various brushes with death. The War, Foyle, Fletcher" he explained, watching as Phryne listened to him attentively, "Captain Courageous and the plane crash in Madagascar" he added lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne, whose eyes were still glistening with tears. "You need to be careful, Phryne, now more than ever" Jack said gently. "I know you want to take care of this baby, and you are doing everything you can to do so" he stated with conviction. "And the best way to take care of our child is by taking care of yourself" he said, looking into her eyes as he spoke, uttering words which echoed Mac's. "Going into that building was dangerous, and you shouldn't have done so, but it does not mean that you are failing" he assured her. "You went into that building to help people, because that's what you do, it's who you are" he explained, "and it's because of who you are that I know you will take care of this baby, as you have done already. And I have absolutely no doubt that you will be a wonderful mother. You already are" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and stared at him uncertainly. "I know this is difficult for you, and I know that you have had to make some huge adjustments in a very short space of time" he continued, "but you are doing wonderfully, and I can't even begin to explain how proud I am of you" he said sincerely, as he considered her with a warm expression.

Phryne, who had remained silent as Jack spoke, found that his words reassured her of his faith in her, but could not make her feel confident of herself. His words were kind and sincere and far better than she deserved, and she was overwhelmed with gratitude and relief. She tried to compose herself as she met his eyes, which were watching her with a tender expression, as she poised herself to speak.

"I am trying, Jack, but I promise you I will try harder" she stated with conviction. "I can do this. I will do this" she assured him. Jack rubbed her side gently.

"I know you can, you already are" he responded, his voice gentle and soothing. "You're not alone, Phryne" he said gently. "We'll do it together" he declared. A small smile played on Phryne's lips and she nodded, as Jack drew her close once more, holding her in a warm embrace. Jack held Phryne close for several moments, feeling her arms tentatively drift up his back, prompting him to hold her tighter. "It's going to be alright" he whispered against her ear. Phryne's eyes drifted closed and she held onto him, allowing herself to seek solace in his comfort for just a few moments, despite not believing that she deserved it. Phryne and Jack remained together, holding each other close in his office for several minutes, until a familiar knock at the door drew them quickly out of their thoughts and embrace.

Phryne stepped back first, swallowing hard and inhaling deeply as she turned away from the door and attempted to compose herself. Jack watched her with concern for a moment, before turning to face the door.

"Yes, Collins?" he called. The door opened slowly and Hugh stepped over the threshold.

"Sorry for interrupting, Sir" Hugh said apologetically, glancing from the Inspector to Miss Fisher – Mrs Robinson – who turned to face him with a tired but gentle expression. "Er- I just thought you'd like to know that Harry Hamilton has been taken to city jail ahead of his arraignment tomorrow, and Miss Cassidy has arrived" he explained. "She, um… she was quite insistent that Miss F- that Mrs Robinson be present, Sir" he added tentatively. Jack considered the information for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you, Collins" he replied. "Put Miss Cassidy in an interview room. I'll be with you in a minute." Hugh nodded in response and quickly left the room. Phryne, who had listened to the exchange with interest, was staring at Jack, who felt her gaze upon him and looked towards her.

"You arrested the Councillor's son" Phryne stated, looking up at Jack with confusion. "What for?"

"Arson" Jack replied simply. Phryne stared at him for a moment, considering the information for a moment before realisation dawned upon her.

"Of course" she sighed. "The petrol bomb, the motorbike-"

"Harry Hamilton works at a garage less than two miles away from the Palace of Eros" Jack explained. "My men informed him of his father's death this afternoon. It appears that Mr Hamilton blamed the club for his father's demise, and for the ruin to his reputation which he believed would follow, and took it upon himself to avenge both" he stated. "He drove to the Palace of Eros on a motorbike belonging to a client, threw a petrol bomb through the window and made his getaway" he continued. "My men found him at a pub half a mile away, with the motorbike parked outside, and the arsonist getting very drunk inside the premises" he stated. "He confessed all to my officers before they had even left the pub" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"His poor mother" she breathed, remembering the frightened eyes of the kindly older woman. "But you don't believe he is the killer?" she asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"No" Jack returned. "Ironically, his motivations for the arson would suggest his innocence, and he has a solid alibi for the night of the murder" he stated. Phryne looked at him expectantly.

"Which is?" she asked. Jack met her gaze.

"Mr Hamilton was arrested at a small establishment in Little Lonsdale Street which was raided by Vice last night" he explained. Phryne scoffed lightly. "He spent the night in a Police cell." Phryne hummed.

"Like father like son" she stated.

"So it would seem" Jack responded. Phryne nodded, before looking back up at him.

"And Miss Cassidy?" she asked. "You asked for her to come in." Jack considered her for a moment, realising where the conversation was heading, and nodded tentatively.

"I did" he confirmed. Phryne looked at him with a gentle expression.

"And why is that?" she asked. Jack walked towards his desk and picked up a framed photograph.

"Because of this" he explained, handing Phryne the photograph of Miss Cassidy and a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to her, which Phryne had seen in her office the night she had been called by the lady in question. Phryne's attention instantly befell the necklaces both women wore, a small smile playing on her lips. "We've re-interviewed Thomas, of course, but he's refusing to talk" Jack stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I knew I'd seen the necklace before" she stated, as she glanced upon the clear image of the necklace in the photograph. Phryne was silent for a few moments as she considered it, before looking up at Jack. "You went to Miss Cassidy's office to collect the photograph" she said simply. "The photograph which prompted my return to the property." Jack nodded slowly.

"I did" he returned. Phryne met his gaze and watched as Jack looked upon her with a gentle expression. "Whilst I may not always approve of your methods, Miss Fisher, your powers of observation are beyond refute." Phryne smiled modestly in response and nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" she said gently, before returning her attention to the photograph. "So I take it you've asked Miss Cassidy to come in to discuss the fact that this necklace was found beneath the body of Councillor Hamilton" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement. "And Miss Cassidy has arrived" she continued, looking up at him as she lowered the photograph in her hand, "and has asked for me to be present" she added, somewhat hesitantly. Jack exhaled deeply and nodded.

"Apparently so" he returned quietly. Phryne met his gaze.

"Will you let me sit in on the interview?" she asked gently, watching as concern entered Jack's expression. "I know I need to be careful, and I know I have to rest, especially after the incident earlier this afternoon" she continued. "And if you ask me to go home, I will, I won't argue" she assured him, which surprised Jack somewhat. "I'll be sat behind a desk with you right beside me, and it won't take long" she assured him. "The case is almost over" she stated. "We know who killed him and how it was done, and based on his character we can make a rather accurate deduction as to why" she stated. "And I believe I know the role Thomas played in it" she explained. "We can lay this whole matter to rest this very evening, possibly in less than an hour" she stated. "And we can make sure that justice is achieved for the true victims in this crime" she said gently. "Given the delicate nature of the situation, I think a female presence would assist all involved."

Jack watched Phryne for a few moments as he considered her argument, as well as her very sincere offer to return home should he advise her to, which was very tempting. Given her lack of sleep, her injury and the dangerous situation she had been in earlier that afternoon, there was nothing that Jack wanted more than for her to go home and rest. But this case was particularly troubling, especially for the true victim, and Jack knew that Phryne would struggle to relax enough to rest if the matter remained unresolved. He felt incredibly conflicted about what he should do, knowing that her mind and her strong duty towards justice would prevent her from relaxing enough to enable her to rest. The sooner this matter was concluded, the sooner she would be able to get the sleep she and the baby so desperately needed. And this time, he would drive her home himself. Jack sighed gently and looked down at his watch, noting that the time was half-past six, and looking up at Phryne with a firm expression.

"You can sit in on the interview with Miss Cassidy" he said gently, "but if she does not cooperate by seven o'clock, I'm driving you home" he stated. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"Of course" Phryne replied gratefully. "Thank you, Jack" she added. Jack nodded in agreement, finding himself questioning his decision already, as he led Phryne from his office.

A few minutes later Jack and Phryne were in the interview room, with Phryne sat opposite Miss Cassidy and Jack standing by the door. Phryne watched as Miss Cassidy looked from her to Jack nervously, clasping her hands tightly on the table before her, as she exhaled deeply and looked up at Jack.

"I understand you caught the man who set fire to my establishment" she said quietly. "I'm very grateful for your efforts, both of you" she said, turning from Jack to Phryne. "I hope you aren't hurt" she said sincerely, her eyes befalling Phryne's bandaged hand.

"No, Miss Cassidy, I'm fine" she responded. Miss Cassidy considered her for a moment before nodding.

"May I ask why I have been summonsed here, Inspector?" she asked, her voice adopting a confident tone which she neither felt nor believed. Jack looked at her with a reassuring expression.

"We know what happened last night, Miss Cassidy" he explained, watching as the woman before him stared at him for a moment, before shifting slightly in her seat.

"What happened?" she asked gently, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne, who was watching her with a warm expression.

"I think you know what happened, Miss Cassidy" she stated, before placing the photograph on her lap upon the table and turning it to face her. Miss Cassidy's eyes widened and her lips gently parted. "You didn't work it out until we found the necklace beneath the body" Phryne stated. "You couldn't have possibly known until then. And if you had, you would have arranged for the Councillor's body to be thrown in the Yarra, as opposed to hiring a private detective" she stated. Miss Cassidy, who had remained silent but appeared visibly uncomfortable, swallowed hard.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, panic clear in her tone. Phryne's expression softened.

"It's alright" Phryne soothed. "We know it wasn't her fault" she stated. "It was self-defence." Miss Cassidy, who was now staring at Phryne with wide eyes which shone with tears, inhaled sharply.

"The necklace is mine" she stated firmly. "I must've lost it when I-"

"No, you didn't" Phryne responded gently. "You didn't lose it during a struggle with the victim, if such a word is appropriate, because you didn't kill him" she explained. "Your daughter did." At the utterance of that final sentence, tears began to spill down Miss Cassidy's cheeks, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"No, she didn't. I did" she stated resolutely. Phryne watched her with a tender expression.

"Your daughter is wearing the necklace in this photograph, Miss Cassidy" Phryne said gently. "We know she was in the room" she explained tentatively. Miss Cassidy inhaled deeply and faced Phryne with a look of feigned confidence.

"She came to see me last night, and that animal found her" she stated. "I went to find her and heard her cry out. So I went into the room and found him attacking her" she stated. "I wanted to get him off her so I grabbed the statue and I-"

"No, Miss Cassidy, you didn't" Jack said gently, as he walked slowly towards the table, taking a seat beside Phryne.

"Yes I did" she said quietly, staring at Phryne with an imploring gaze. Phryne shook her head, and watched as a tear drifted down Miss Cassidy's cheek.

"Your daughter is very lucky that you and Thomas care about her so deeply" Phryne said sincerely, the statement surprising Miss Cassidy. "It's why you're both willing to go to such lengths to protect her" she declared. Miss Cassidy stared at Phryne and did not respond. "How old were you when she was born?" she asked. Miss Cassidy stared at her, as though considering whether it was dangerous to answer the question, before inhaling deeply and brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"I was nineteen" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"About the same age she is now?" Phryne asked. Miss Cassidy inhaled deeply.

"She turned eighteen three months ago" she stated. "It's when her parents told her that she was adopted" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And, naturally, she was curious" Phryne said gently. "As were you, I imagine" she continued. "It's why you moved back, isn't it?" she asked. Miss Cassidy nodded slowly as tears began to spill from her eyes once more.

"I was living in Fitzroy and working as a dancer when I had Alma" she explained. "Her father was my childhood sweetheart, and he died in an accident in the docks a few weeks before I found out I was pregnant" she explained. "I couldn't look after her, how could I?" she asked, shaking her head. "She deserved better than me" she added, the statement striking Phryne in the heart like a bolt of lightning. Jack noticed a brief change in Phryne's demeanour, which she corrected immediately. "I arranged for her to be adopted into a good family, where she would have the opportunities I never did" she explained. "I wanted her to have a better life than I had" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"But staying in Melbourne was too painful" Phryne stated. Miss Cassidy nodded.

"I moved to Sydney two weeks after she was born" she explained, looking up and meeting Phryne's eyes, "and I thought about her every single day" she stated. "I inherited a substantial amount of money from a client, and decided to create a place of safety where one could indulge in one's hedonistic pleasures in safety" she said, the final word choking her. "So I bought a property down here and returned to Melbourne" she stated. "Perhaps part of me wanted to feel close to her" she admitted, swallowing hard, "despite knowing that we would never meet" she added sadly.

"But you did meet, didn't you?" Phryne said gently, watching the woman before her with a gentle expression.

"About two months ago I received a letter from her, explaining who she was and that I was her mother" she stated. "She found her birth certificate when she was applying to University, and it was then she realised that she was adopted, which she confronted her parents about" she stated. "Shortly after I bought the property and began to model it as the 'Palace of Eros', the papers published many articles about my intentions, and mentioned me by name" she explained. "Alma recognised my name and wrote me a letter, explain that she wanted to meet me" she stated. "At first I wasn't sure. I wanted to see her, of course I did. I wanted to know that she was alright, that she was happy, and see the kind of woman she became" she explained tearfully. Phryne looked upon her with a gentle expression and nodded encouragingly. "In the letter she told me that she was happy, had a loving family, and had just been accepted into University to train to become a doctor" she stated. "I thought, she's fine, she's done it, she's nothing like me" she said with a smile. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"So you felt it was safe for you both to meet" Phryne stated. Miss Cassidy nodded immediately.

"So I wrote back and arranged to meet her, and she-" Miss Cassidy began, putting a trembling hand over her mouth as she looked at Phryne with emotional eyes, "she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" she said sincerely. Phryne smiled warmly in response. "She's an incredible young woman, Mrs Robinson, and we got on so well" she stated, her eyes drifting down towards the picture frame. "That picture was taken the week we met" she explained. "The day I gave her the necklace" she added. "We spent a lot of time together" she added.

"But not at the Palace of Eros" Phryne stated.

"Alma is a very modern woman, Mrs Robinson" she remarked. "Although I did not deem it appropriate for her to attend the Palace at night, she did not disapprove of it" she explained. "I didn't think it appropriate that she came to the Palace, given the circumstances" she stated. "Alma is from a very good family" she explained. Phryne considered her for a moment.

"But she came anyway, didn't she?" she asked. Miss Cassidy met her gaze, seemed surprise, and nodded.

"About a month ago, during the refurbishment" she explained. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because she and Thomas love each other" Phryne responded gently. "And given he works at your club, the most logical assumption would be that that is where they met." Miss Cassidy considered her words and nodded in agreement.

"She came to the Palace to look for me" she explained. "She had to cancel our dinner plans as she had to attend the University for a formal meeting" she added. "Thomas caught her trying to get into the building, and he brought her to me" she explained, a small smile playing upon her lips. "I could sense the connection between them the moment they entered my office" she said with a small smile. Phryne nodded.

"Despite your daughter's acceptance of your establishment, you were still concerned, weren't you?" Phryne asked. "Your establishment earned you criticism, criticism which you were worried would be applied to your daughter if her connection to you was ever made known" she stated. "So you kept your relationship secret" she explained. "Even from her adoptive parents, I'd imagine" she stated. Miss Cassidy nodded slowly in response. "So you must have been very surprised when you saw her necklace beneath the body of Councillor Hamilton" Phryne said gently. Miss Cassidy looked up and stared at her. "You didn't kill the Councillor defending your daughter, Miss Cassidy. You didn't even know that she was there" Phryne explained tentatively. "Your daughter killed him by defending herself" she stated. Miss Cassidy stared at Phryne.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said tearfully, her voice low and choked. Phryne felt guilt-ridden at the prospect of causing this woman any pain. She couldn't imagine the torment she was currently experiencing. Phryne looked at Miss Cassidy with a gentle expression.

"Miss Cassidy, the Inspector and I are both aware that no crime occurred last night" Phryne stated with conviction. "Councillor Hamilton was a cruel misogynist with a noted history of treating women very badly" she explained, "he had attempted to assault one of your goddesses the night of his death" she stated. "And it didn't end there, did it?" she asked. Miss Cassidy swallowed hard and inhaled deeply. "Why don't I tell you what I think happened last night, and you correct me if I'm wrong?" she asked. Phryne watched as Miss Cassidy stared at her, a single tear rolling down her cheek, as she slowly nodded. Phryne offered her a reassuring look.

"Your daughter arrived at the club late last night, probably some time between eleven and half past" Phryne began. "She was upset, wasn't she?" Phryne asked. "Possibly because her parents had discovered that she had been meeting with you and they had argued about it" she stated. Miss Cassidy inhaled sharply, averted her eyes from Phryne and wrapped her arms across her chest, before nodding slowly in agreement. Phryne watched her with a gentle expression. "She was upset and overwhelmed, and so she sought out the people who made her feel safe" Phryne explained gently. "You and Thomas" she added. Miss Cassidy's bottom lip began to tremble. "When she arrived at the club she sought out Thomas, knowing where he would be working at that time" she stated. "Thomas snuck her around the building and let her in through the back" she stated. "Given the fact that she was probably very upset when she arrived, Thomas would have taken her somewhere to clean up before taking her to you" Phryne explained. "The issue, of course, was taking her to your office without attracting the attention of the guards. A young woman who was not a goddess would stand out in an establishment such as yours" she stated. "So they made her into one, didn't they?" Phryne asked. Miss Cassidy met her gaze. "They found a spare dress, in silver silk, and she changed into it" she explained. "I'd imagine Thomas hid her clothes, taking them with him later that night" she continued. "Thomas then walked with Alma through the building quite calmly. All the staff were new, many of them were still getting to know each other, and so seeing a young goddess who did not seem immediately familiar would not have raised anyone's suspicions" Phryne explained, "particularly not when the young lady in question is being escorted by a guard" she added. Miss Cassidy wiped the tears from her cheeks and inhaled sharply. Phryne reached across the table and held her hand.

"It's alright" she soothed. Miss Cassidy met her eyes and inhaled deeply, but did not utter a single word in response. "Thomas led Alma upstairs at around half-past eleven, when the door to your rooms were unguarded, due to the drunken man who had snuck upstairs being escorted back down by your guard" Phryne explained. "So Thomas left Alma in the corridor and returned to his post" she explained. Miss Cassidy's eyes met Phryne's with a terrified expression. "I'm not sure exactly why she went into that room instead of into your office. Perhaps there was an issue with her dress, or maybe she was still crying and wanted to compose herself before seeing you" she stated, "but for whatever reason, Alma did walk into that room" she explained. "And shortly afterwards, so did Councillor Hamilton" she explained. Miss Cassidy visibly tensed and wrapped her arms tighter around her chest. "I'd imagine he saw the guard escorting the drunk man downstairs, and seized his opportunity to remain on the premises" Phryne explained. "He picked up a bottle of whiskey from a side table and snuck upstairs" she stated. "He may have seen your daughter enter the room or walked in purely by chance" she added. "We don't know why he went into that room, but we know what happened when he did" she continued. "When Thomas heard about a man who had assaulted a young woman, the first place he searched was the corridor where he had left Alma, which he remembered had been unguarded" she stated. "Perhaps he searched all the empty rooms, or perhaps Alma stepped into the corridor and he saw her" she stated. "Either way, he found her, and realised quickly what had happened" she stated. "He then snuck her out of the building through the back door, and took her somewhere safe" she continued. "I'd imagine he borrowed your car to do so. A car which you only noticed was missing after the discovery of the necklace" she stated. "But as soon as you saw the necklace you would have understood immediately why Thomas had disappeared so suddenly, and so you remained silent" she stated. "Because like Thomas, your main concern was protecting your daughter."

"What's going to happen?" Miss Cassidy asked suddenly. "Please, Mrs Robinson, don't let them arrest her" she said, leaning against the table and staring at Phryne.

"Alma will not be arrested, Miss Cassidy" Phryne assured her, squeezing her hand tightly with her uninured one.

"The Councillor entered the room and assaulted your daughter, and she used reasonable force in order to defend herself" Jack stated, causing Miss Cassidy to turn towards him. "There is no doubt in my mind that his death was an accident."

"The evidence supports an act of self-defence" Phryne assured her. "The law protects your daughter, Miss Cassidy. And so will we" she assured her. Before they could discuss the matter further, there was a sharp knock at the door, which caused Miss Cassidy to jump.

"Yes, Collins?" called Jack, prompting the senior constable to open the door and step into the room.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but a Miss Alma Costello is at the front desk, and she's very upset" Hugh explained, "She said she is here to confess to the murder of Councillor Hamilton" he added, prompting Miss Cassidy to rise immediately from her seat.

"I need to see her" Miss Cassidy stated, before turning towards Phryne. "Please" she said. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" Jack agreed, rising from his seat as Phryne rose from hers, before leading the ladies out of the room and into the corridor.

Phryne and Miss Cassidy followed Jack towards the front desk, where a distraught young woman was speaking with one of Jack's constables, who was attempting to calm her. She was wear a light pink dress and cloche, with a white coat and scarf and pink and white bag, which she was holding onto tightly. Her blonde hair was long and tied back elegantly, her eyes were red and her pale face was tear stained. Even from her distance several feet away, Phryne could tell that Alma had bruising to her cheek and wrists, and her nose was slightly bloodied. Despite the constable's best intentions, she appeared terrified of him, and he stopped as she began walking away from him and crying louder. Phryne's heart broke, and she found herself moving instantly towards the young woman, walking past Jack and Hugh and towards the Alma, who looked up at her with a worried expression.

"Alma?" Phryne said gently, causing the young woman to walk towards her. "Alma, it's alright" she soothed, placing her left hand tentatively on the young woman's upper arm.

"You're Mrs Robinson, the famous detective" she responded, her voice slightly choked. "I need to tell you something, please. These officers won't believe me and I-" she began, before catching sight of her mother, who walked quickly towards her. "Mother" she said, before bursting into tears once more. Miss Cassidy walked forward swiftly and held her daughter, drawing her close to her and holding her tight, as she whispered words of reassurance to her and rubbing her back soothingly. Phryne watched the scene with deep sympathy, her heart breaking for the poor young woman and what she had been through. She hoped that, in a very few minutes, she would be able to alleviate her concerns.

"It's alright, Alma, we know what happened" Phryne said gently, once the girl's crying had subsided. "You aren't in any trouble" she assured her. Alma's breath hitched and she looked up at Phryne. "We know that Councillor Hamilton attacked you and you defended yourself" she explained. "I'd imagine you would've come here sooner to talk to us, had you been aware of Thomas's confession" she said tentatively. Alma nodded.

"I heard on the wireless that a guard had confessed to the murder" she said. "They called it murder" she added, her body trembling.

"It wasn't murder" Phryne assured her. "You didn't murder anyone, sweetheart" she stated, placing her hand upon her arm once more. "And I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to you or to Thomas" she stated with conviction. "You won't be punished for defending yourself" she stated. Alma stared at Phryne for a moment, her intelligent eyes meeting hers, as she considered the information she had been provided.

"I didn't think anyone would believe me" she explained. "But when I realised that Thomas had confessed, I couldn't just sit back and-"

"I understand" Phryne assured her, as Alma became upset once more. "This is Inspector Robinson" Phryne stated, as Jack slowly approached the scene and looked at Alma with a gentle expression. "Why don't we step into his office and talk?" she said kindly. Alma looked into Phryne's eyes for a moment and nodded, wiping her eyes quickly as her mother wrapped her arm around her and guided her towards the office, which Phryne and Jack led them towards.

Jack led the three women into his office and drew two chairs opposite his desk, before indicating for Miss Cassidy and Miss Costello to sit down. Phryne followed Jack across the room and perched on the edge of his desk as he stood beside her. They allowed Miss Costello a few moments to collect her thoughts.

"It's alright, Alma" Phryne soothed. "As I've explained, we have a fair idea of what happened last night" she stated. "But we need to hear it from you" she stated. Alma met Phryne's gaze with eyes which matched her mother's and nodded gently, clasping her hands tightly in her lap, before explaining the events of the night before.

In a few minutes Alma recounted events as Phryne had described them, explaining that she had arrived at the Palace of Eros shortly after 11.20pm, following an argument with her parents, who assumed she was spending the night at a friend's house. She confirmed Phryne's theory about changing into the silver silk dress and heading upstairs with Thomas, who left her to visit her mother.

"After Thomas left I went towards the door to my mother's rooms, which is at the end of the corridor" she said quietly, her hands clasped before her, her voice slightly broken. "But as I reached it I began to cry again, and I didn't want to worry her so I went into the nearest room, which was empty" she stated. "I'd been in there for less than a minute when I heard the door opening" she explained. "At first I thought it was Thomas, but when I turned around I realised that it wasn't" she explained. "I vaguely recognised the man, possibly from the papers, but at the time I wasn't sure" she said, holding her hands tightly in her lap. Phryne watched as Miss Cassidy laid her hands over her daughter's, which caused her to relax slightly, before inhaling and continuing her narrative. "He walked up to me and held me by the arms" she explained. "He told me I was the 'prettiest whore in the whole building' and that he wanted to-" she broke off, closing her eyes and turning away.

"It's alright" Phryne soothed, as Miss Cassidy wrapped her arm around her daughter. "What happened next?" she asked gently. Alma sniffled.

"He told me what he… what he wanted to do to me" she stated. "I told him I didn't want to. I said I didn't work there and I wanted to leave, and he said we all wanted it and I couldn't leave" she said. Phryne felt anger burn within her, and Jack clenched his jaw at the statement, lowering his eyes from Alma for a moment. "Then I tried to leave but he grabbed me" she explained. "He pushed me against a wall and told me I had to, that I was his" she stated. "I pushed him off me and he slapped me across the face" she said. "So I kicked him in the shin and tried to run" she said. "Then he grabbed me again and held me against him. He put his hand over my mouth and I bit him, then he threw me against the wall and tried to strangle me" she explained, before tentatively removing the scarf from her neck, revealing some purpling bruising around her neck. Phryne swallowed hard and Jack's expression darkened. "I couldn't get him off me, he was too strong" she explained. "At some point I reached out towards the mantel piece, and I felt something cold, made from marble or stone" she explained. "He was strangling me and I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was going to pass out" she stated. "So I picked it up and I hit him with it" she admitted sadly, before looking up at Phryne. "I didn't mean to kill him" she stated tearfully.

"I know" Phryne said. "You just wanted him to stop" she explained. Alma nodded in response. "And then Thomas found you, didn't he?" she asked. Alma nodded.

"When I realised what I'd done, I panicked" Alma said. "I stepped into the corridor. I was going to try and find some help, but I froze" she added. "And then Thomas came running towards me" she explained. "He saw the man's body and he saw that I was bruised and bleeding, and he worked out what happened really quickly" she stated. "He put his arm around me and told me to come with him, quickly" she said. "I was in shock, I didn't know what to do" she explained. "I followed him downstairs and through the hallways towards the back of the house" she continued. "We borrowed my mother's car and Thomas drove me to my friend's house, and she took care of me" she explained. "I was worried when he didn't come back, and when I heard that a guard had been arrested I knew that it had to be him, and I couldn't let him take the blame for something I did" she stated. "He won't be in any trouble, will he, Inspector?" she asked tearfully, staring at Jack with the same imploring gaze as her mother. Jack shook his head.

"No" Jack stated. "Your statement is supported by the evidence, and it clearly demonstrates that what happened was self-defence" he explained gently. "As Phryne explained, you are not in any trouble, you didn't do anything wrong" he assured her. Alma stared at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"What happens now?" she asked. Jack looked at her with a reassuring and kindly expression.

"I'm going to ask an officer to take your statement, Miss Costello, which I will need you to sign" he replied. "I will then speak to Mr Emmerson again, who I have no doubt will corroborate your story" he stated. "The evidence supports everything you've said, and no charges will be filed against you or anybody else in connection with the Councillor's death" he assured her, before walking across the room and summoning Hugh, who appeared in the doorway within moments. "This is Hugh Collins, one of my constables" Jack explained. "Hugh will take your statement in here, and your mother can remain with you" he explained. "After you've given your statement, Hugh will take you to the hospital to have you checked over" he explained. "I'll telephone the Chief Commissioner and inform him that the matter is concluded, and explain why no charges are required" he assured her. "It's alright, Miss Costello" he said warmly. "It's over now." At Jack's final words, Alma placed her hand over her mouth and burst into tears, nodding in understanding before looking up at him and Phryne.

"Thank you" she said, her voice choked. "Thank- thank you" she stammered. Phryne rose from her seat and walked towards her, placing her hand upon her shoulder.

"It's quite alright, Alma" she said warmly, before reaching into her pocket and removing one of her cards. "If you need anything, call me. Alright?" Alma accepted the card and nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" she said gently. Phryne smiled.

"Call me Phryne" she said warmly. Alma nodded, offering her a weak and tearful smile, before leaning back against her mother.

"Thank you, Phryne" Miss Cassidy said, her face pale and her eyes wide. Phryne nodded.

"It was my pleasure" she assured her, before offering her a weak smile and disappearing from the office with Jack, who led her towards the front desk.

After a brief conversation with the Commissioner of Police, who agreed with Jack and Phryne's conclusion and fully supported the notion of no charges being filed in the circumstances (especially due to his fears of escalating the scandal), Jack informed Miss Cassidy and Miss Costello of the same, leaving them in the capable hands of Hugh Collins, as he closed the office door behind them and headed back towards Phryne, who was leaning against the front counter. She was clutching her right hand in her left, but lowered it the moment Jack turned around, offering him a small, tired smile as he faced her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, glancing down towards her hand. Phryne followed his glance.

"Of course" she returned, offering him another smile. "I'm just tired, that's all" she explained. "And famished" she added, her eyes widening as she spoke. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"I think it's time I take you home, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, as he walked towards Phryne and stood before her.

"It's ten to seven, Inspector" she said gently. "We're ahead of schedule". Jack considered her for a moment and nodded in response, before placing his hand upon her waist and feeling her lean against him. "I'm so glad that is over" she said sombrely. Jack nodded once more.

"So are Miss Cassidy and Miss Costello" Jack said, satisfied with the result, and glad that the true victim was being fully supported following her ordeal. "You're exhausted" he stated, his eyes drifting over Phryne, who smiled weakly in response.

"I'd imagine you are too, Inspector" she returned. Jack nodded slowly.

"I am" he confirmed. Phryne ran her left hand down his chest and rested her palm over his heart.

"Then I think it's time we both went home" she said gently. Jack smiled tiredly.

"I couldn't agree more" he responded, before placing his arm across her back and guiding her towards him, as he led her out of the building and towards the Hispano, which Phryne allowed him to drive.

Phryne and Jack arrived home shortly after seven o'clock, with Mr Butler greeted them in the hallway as both of the exhausted detectives removed their hats and coats.

"Good evening, Miss, Sir" Mr Butler said pleasantly. Phryne smiled tiredly as she and Jack greeted the kindly butler. "Would either of you care for dinner?" he asked, looking at Phryne, who was pale and visibly exhausted, with concern. Phryne smiled once more.

"That would be wonderful, Mr B, thank you" she replied.

"Of course, Miss" he replied congenially. "Would you care for drinks in the parlour he asked?"

"You're a Saint, Mr B" Phryne commended. Mr Butler smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Jack watched Mr Butler walk into the kitchen, before returning his attentions to Phryne, who looked as though she was about to fall asleep where she stood.

"Come on, Miss Fisher" he said gently, placing his hand on her back and guiding her towards the parlour. Phryne hummed in assent and allowed herself to be led into the parlour, sitting down in an armchair and leaning tiredly against the side. As she did so, her right hand came into contact with the seat, prompting her to groan in pain and draw it towards her. Jack placed his hand upon her arm and tried to encourage her to let him look.

"It's nothing, Jack, I'm fine" she said tiredly, her bright eyes meeting his.

"You're in pain" Jack responded.

"No, I'm not" Phryne returned. Jack stared at her, and she felt her resolve crumble beneath his eyes. "It's only a little sore" she added, downplaying her discomfort significantly. In truth, her hand was incredibly painful, and felt as though it were on fire. "I'll be fine" she assured him.

Jack was about to respond when Mr Butler entered the parlour with a silver salver, handing Phryne a tall glass of iced lemonade, which she thanked him for, taking several sips of it as she leaned back in her seat. Jack accepted his whiskey from Mr Butler, drinking it quickly, before placing the glass upon the table.

"I'll be right back" he informed Phryne, who drew the glass from her lips as she watched him disappear from the room. Had she not been so incredibly thirsty she might have called after him, but instead she continued to drink the remainder of the tall glass of lemonade, feeling refreshed and slightly cooler having done so.

As Phryne placed the glass upon the table beside Jack's and leaned back, she heard the familiar sound of the inspector's footsteps entering the room, and turned around to find him walking towards her with a folded red and white tea towel. Phryne watched as Jack walked confidently towards her, before sitting in the arm chair beside her and facing her directly.

"Let me see" he said gently, gesturing towards her hand with a nod. Phryne swallowed.

"Jack, I really don't think that-"

"Phryne" he said warmly, his kind tone relaxing her immediately. She looked into his eyes for a few moments before leaning forward in her seat and offering him her injured hand.

Phryne watched as Jack held her right hand very carefully by the wrist, before gently placing the tea towel which contained ice upon her burning palm, finding that it soothed her instantly. Phryne let out a sharp breath at the contact of the ice against her hand, before relaxing immediately against the sensation, and sighing quietly with relief. Jack watched as the tension in her body quickly dissipated, and she leaned against the edge of the armchair, her entire body relaxing. He was silent for several moments as he considered her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in so much pain?" he asked gently, his tone devoid of anger or accusation. Phryne opened her eyes slightly wider and faced him.

"I didn't want to worry you" she responded honestly. Jack stared at her.

"Phryne-" he said gently.

"Mac has already given me instructions on how to take care of the injury, and she'll be back in the morning to check on me" she explained. Jack, who seemed comforted by this information, nodded in response. "That feels wonderful, Jack" Phryne breathed, closing her eyes as she felt her hand tingle and become numb. Judging from how hot her hand had felt, she was rather surprised that the ice had not all melted.

Phryne had closed her eyes as Jack tended to her injury, and had been so calm and relieved of her discomfort that she had drifted off to sleep in the armchair, and was not aware she had done so until she felt a familiar hand upon her arm and head Jack's voice close to her ear.

"Phryne" he said, for what she felt was the second or third time. "Phryne, come on" he encouraged, running his hand down her side and towards her back, attempting to guide her forward. She was exhausted and attempted to resist, but found herself unable to do so. "Phryne, it's time for dinner" he stated. With this declaration Phryne opened her eyes tiredly and hummed in response, as Jack placed his arm around her and guided her to her feet, leading her towards the dining room.

Phryne managed to stay awake during dinner, which sated the hunger which had been tormenting her for the past couple of hours, but politely declined dessert. Instead, Phryne excused herself from the dining room and rose unsteadily to her feet, her exhaustion weighing her down with such force that she felt as though she might fall back into her chair. However, before this fear came to fruition she felt Jack's hand upon her waist, and she leaned against him as he led her from the room and up the staircase, along the corridor and into their bedroom, which had never appeared more inviting. Which, given Phryne's experiences inside it, really was saying something.

Phryne found that her exhaustion increased the moment she stepped into her bedroom, her eyes drifting towards her bed, which was her sanctuary. Her hand was throbbing and was becoming painful once more, but she felt dizzy with exhaustion, which she willingly allowed to claim her. She slowly moved away from Jack and headed towards it, shedding her clothing as she walked, and tiredly collecting a nightdress from a drawer. Jack watched as Phryne dropped her clothes on the floor as she crossed the room, before pulling the nightdress tiredly over her head and perching on the edge of the bed. He suppressed a small smile as he followed her steps across the bedroom, picking up her discarded clothing and placing them in the washing basket in the bathroom, before walking back towards her and watching as she tiredly removed her stockings, tossing them onto a nearby chair. By the time he reached her she had crawled across the bed and eased herself beneath the covers, lying on her side facing the door with her right hand upon the pillow, and was fast asleep.

Jack prepared himself for bed quickly and quietly, mindful not to disturb Phryne, which he doubted was possible, given the extent of her exhaustion. Jack found himself considering the events of the day yet again, from Phryne's exhaustion due to her dedication to her work, to her entering an inferno and sustaining an injury, and the conclusion of a disturbing case. It had been a very tiring day, physically and emotionally, for them both; but especially for her. Although she was now asleep, Jack was worried about her. Given the day she had, he found himself doubting that a simple night's sleep would be sufficient to enable her to recover, especially given the nature of the injury to her hand. Although she had assured him she would clear her diary for the next day and spend it relaxing, he still found himself worried about her wellbeing, and overcome by a need to ensure that she and their baby were alright. He should have driven her home that afternoon, he should have insisted, but he hadn't. And as a result, he could have lost his wife and his baby. Jack shuddered at the thought, and found his eyes drifting towards Phryne, as if hoping to reassure himself that she was still there, here, with him. Despite the relief this provided him with, Jack found his stomach dropping and anxiety overcoming him once more as he watched Phryne, as his mind drifted back over the conversation they had had in his office, where she had confided in him her struggles and self-doubt. He wanted to console her, comfort her, and assure her that she was not failing; she was finding some of the adjustments she needed to make difficult, but this did not amount to failure. And she was right in what she had told him: she was trying. As Jack watched his wife sleep, finally allowing her exhaustion to claim her and provide her and her baby with the rest they so desperately needed, he found himself resolving to ensure that he would assist her with her recovery and her concerns the next day. And he had a good idea of how he could achieve this.

After feeling satisfied with his decision, Jack got into bed beside her and spent a few minutes watching her sleep, as light from outside bathed her face in a pale glow. Although she was now asleep, her expression was not one of calmness and serenity, and Jack frowned slightly at the realisation. Her brow was furrowed in what he believed to be pain, and she was mumbling inaudibly as she slept. Jack placed his left hand upon her injured right one and drew it towards him, which Phryne resisted even in sleep. As he did so, Jack's fingers drifted over the bandage across her palm, and he felt the heat emanating from beneath it, causing him to look up at her with concern. She was clearly in considerably more pain than she had led him to believe. He remembered seeing a bottle of pills on her bedside table, which he expected Dr MacMillan had prescribe her. Hopefully she had taken some more before falling asleep. As Jack considered this, she slowly drew her injured hand towards his lips, placing gentle kisses upon her fingers, which prompted her to hum in response. Jack slowly lowered her hand back towards the pillow and removed his hand from hers, before placing his left arm across her waist and encouraging her towards him, prompting her to press herself against him as she slept, exhaling deeply against him. Jack smiled at her in the darkness, watching her as she slept once more, before allowing his hand to drift over her waist and onto her stomach. Jack splayed his fingers across her swollen abdomen and felt her changing body beneath his palm, finding himself feeling comforted and reassured by the gesture. Jack glanced from Phryne's stomach to her face to ensure his actions were not distressing her, and he was relieved to find that she appeared content. If anything, she appeared calmer and more relaxed than she had done a few minutes before. Jack stroked Phryne's stomach tenderly, exploring it curiously with his hand, before resting his palm upon the side of her curved abdomen, where it remained, as he too fell asleep.

Phryne woke shortly after 10am, finding herself feeling calm and well rested, her body almost completely recovered from its previous lack of sleep. However, if she had not woken due to the intense burning pain in the centre of her right palm, she felt reasonably certain that her rest would have lasted longer into the morning. Instead, Phryne found herself sitting up in bed, staring down tiredly at her hand, which was throbbing. She glanced to the side and realised that Jack was not beside her which, judging from the amount of light in the room, was not surprising. Phryne threw her covers aside with her left hand and eased herself out of bed, walking quickly into her bathroom and turning on the cold tap, before quickly removing her bandage and the dressing and holding her hand beneath the ice cold water. She sighed in relief as the water cooled her instantly, soothing her burning skin and alleviating some of the pain, which had quickly restored her fully to consciousness. Phryne winced in pain and turned her hand over and looked down at her palm, which was red and sore, with blisters already beginning to form. As she drew her hand towards her and placed her left hand above the wound, she could feel the heat from the burn, as she gently examined the wound and winced in pain. She was so focused upon her ministrations and the pain she was experiencing that she failed to hear her bedroom door opening, and was unaware of the presence of others until she heard a familiar voice calling to her from outside the bathroom door.

"Phryne" called Jack, the concern in his voice prompting her to turn towards him immediately, holding her right hand with her left. "Are you alright?" he asked, as he walked into the bathroom. Phryne was about to respond when Mac walked up behind him, setting her sights upon her instantly, and walking towards her patient.

"I… I'm fine" she stated, as she bent her fingers in an attempt to conceal her palm from him. Jack's concern grew and he placed his hand upon her waist, looking down upon her injured hand as Mac walked up to her.

"Good morning, Aurora" Mac said brightly, causing Phryne to raise her eyebrows and smile gently in response. "I come bearing gifts" she added. Phryne suppressed a smirk.

"Something tells me it's not champagne and truffles" Phryne said drily. Mac smiled and showed Phryne a brown bag containing cream, saline and fresh bandages, which she showed to Phryne.

"How lovely" Phryne replied, meeting Mac's gaze and offering her a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Mac" she said sincerely. Mac nodded.

"How's the hand?" she asked, as she encouraged Phryne's fingers away from her hand and considered the wound.

Jack, who had not seen the injury before, paled at the sight and his eyes widened. He had no idea the burn was as deep as it appeared. It was red, blistered and looked incredibly sore. She must have been in agony.

"It's nothing" Phryne said gently, sensing his discomfort. "I'm fine" she stated. Mac placed her fingers on either side of Phryne's hand and looked up at her.

"Darling, can you put your hand beneath the cold water again, please?" she asked, which Phryne assented to immediately. Jack watched her with concern as she placed her hand beneath the cold tap. "It looks better than it did yesterday, and appears to be healing" Mac reassured her. Jack looked from Phryne to Mac, before returning his attention to Phryne's hand. "How's the pain?" she asked gently. Phryne shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"Fine" she returned, her eyes upon her injury. After a brief period of silence Phryne looked up and found both Mac and Jack staring at her. She sighed gently. "Bearable" she corrected. Jack considered to stare at her with a concerned look in his eyes as Mac turned off the tap and drew her hand towards her, drying it carefully as she spoke.

"Are the painkillers not helping?" Jack asked gently.

"I'm sorry?" Phryne asked, looking up at him with a confused expression. Jack met her gaze.

"I saw the bottle of pills on your bedside table" Jack explained. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, and Jack turned his attention towards Mac. "As they don't appear to be assisting Phryne with the pain is it possible she could take something stronger?" he asked. Mac looked up and Jack and turned towards Phryne, who suddenly looked rather nervous. Jack stared from the doctor to his wife. "What's going on?" he asked. Phryne inhaled deeply and turned towards Jack.

"I haven't taken any painkillers" she confessed. "Mac tried to convince me to but I wouldn't. She left those on the table for me in case I changed my mind, but I didn't" she stated. "I haven't touched them." Jack stared at Phryne with confusion.

"Why?" he asked, confusion and concern present in his tone. Phryne shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine" she said gently. Jack stared at her.

"You're not fine" he returned. "You have a second degree burn to your palm and you're in pain" he stated, his tone heavy with confusion. "Why won't you take the medication that Mac has prescribed for you?" he asked gently. Phryne felt guilty and slightly embarrassed as she looked up and met his gaze.

"I don't want to take anything" she said simply. "I don't need to take anything" she added. Jack looked at her with warm and patient eyes.

"Phryne" he said gently, as he took a step towards her, his eyes not leaving hers. "What is it?" he asked, looking into her eyes with confusion or concern. Phryne stared into his eyes and swallowed hard, finding herself unable to lie to him.

"I don't want to hurt the baby" she said quietly, feeling embarrassed by her words, knowing how ridiculous they sounded in the context of this particular conversation. Jack's expression softened and he nodded gently.

"I understand, Phryne, but they won't hurt the baby" he assured her. "Dr MacMillian wouldn't have prescribed them if there was even the slightest chance that they could" he said gently. Phryne swallowed and looked towards Mac, who had remained silent during her conversation with Jack.

"He's right, darling, I wouldn't" Mac assured her. "Those pills are perfectly safe, I promise" she explained. "They are the strongest ones that I can prescribe given your condition, but they aren't harmful and they don't have any nasty side effects" she explained. "They won't hurt the baby." Phryne looked from Mac to Jack and inhaled deeply, finding herself feeling embarrassed and rather ridiculous. But despite her concerns over how they would consider her conduct, and the incessant pain in her right hand, she found the idea of taking the painkillers unfathomable. Whilst she held Mac's medical opinion in the highest regard, how sure could one be about the effects of such medication? And after everything she'd done so far, could she really risk taking anything at all? Phryne felt terrified at the concept. Besides, did she really deserve to be free from the pain? It was a reminder of how her thoughtlessness had almost cost her child its life. Her stomach clenched at the realisation.

"No" she said gently. Jack looked up at her with concern.

"Phryne-" he said gently.

"Jack, I don't want to take anything, I'm fine" she responded, her voice nervous yet assured. Jack watched her with a concerned expression, identifying the look of conviction in her eyes and knowing that she would not change her mind, so he nodded gently in response, and attempted to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach caused by the prospect of her being in pain.

"Fine" he said gently. Phryne felt relieved, and nodded slightly in response.

"Thank you" she said quietly, before returning her attention to her wound, which Mac had bathed in saline, applied cream to and was now dressing.

"I'll leave them here, though, in case you change your mind" Mac explained. Phryne nodded absently in agreement and watched her work. Jack watched Phryne as Mac tended to her, his eyes drifting from her face to her hand as Mac secured the dressing. "As I explained yesterday, your wound will need to be bathed in saline, cream applied and the bandages changed twice a day" she stated. "You also need to remain nourished, hydrated and well-rested" she stated, "and if you could give burning building a wide berth, that would help considerably" she stated with a smile. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne agreed, as Mac picked up a bandage. "Why don't I do that?" she asked. Mac watched her expectantly. "It's not fair to take you away from your patients twice a day to deal with me, Mac. Certainly not for a minor burn."

"It's not minor" Mac said confidently. "And I need to keep an eye on it to ensure it doesn't become infected" she explained. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded. "But I can come over once a day to check instead of twice, providing you follow my instructions exactly and telephone me if anything changes" she stated, meeting Phryne's gaze with an imploring look. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" she said, holding out her left hand expectantly. Mac drew the bandage back towards herself. Phryne stared at her, confused. "I bandaged hundreds of wounds during the War, I can deal with a simple burn" she assured her. Mac stared at her.

"You can't bandage your own injury, Phryne" she replied gently. "Not with only one hand, certainly not when it's your dominant one that's affected" she explained. "The bandage needs to be properly secured" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement and sighed slightly.

"I can do it" Jack said, causing both women to turn towards him. "If you'd be kind enough to provide a demonstration of exactly how it should be done, Dr MacMillan?"

"Of course" Mac agreed, before gesturing to Phryne to hold her hand up, which she did obediently. Phryne watched as Mac talked Jack through how to apply the bandage correctly, and he listened attentively to her instructions. Phryne remained silent during the tutorial, and found herself feeling very self-conscious, like a child being tended to. She waited patiently and listened as Mac continued to talk Jack through the entire treatment of her injuries, before securing the bandage and returning her hand to her.

"Thank you" Phryne said, turning from Mac to Jack.

"You are most welcome" she stated warmly. "I know it may not feel like it, but it is healing, and there are no signs of infection, which is excellent" she stated. "Keep the bandage dry, try to wear gloves as much as you can, and allow the inspector to assist you with changing the bandage and tending to the wound with only minimal teasing" she said, offering Phryne a small smile, which her friend returned.

"I can't promise that, I'm afraid" Phryne teased. "Though I shall keep it dry and I'll certainly wear gloves" she stated. Mac nodded with satisfaction.

"Then I will leave you good people in peace" Mac declared, as she tidied the medical supplies away into the brown bag and placed it on a small table in Phryne's bathroom. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you" she said gently. "If you need me in the meantime, you can reach me at the hospital, alright?" she asked. Phryne noticed that when Mac said this, she looked from her to Jack. Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" she replied. "Thank you, Mac."

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" Jack echoed. Mac nodded.

"I'll see myself out" Mac said kindly, offering Phryne and Jack a warm smile before disappearing from Phryne's rooms.

Phryne held her hand towards her and flexed her fingers experimentally, as she considered the pain and discomfort she was in and attempted to gauge the limitations of her injury. When she heard Mac close her bedroom door behind her she looked up at Jack, and was fully expecting him to try and convince her to take the medication which was less than twenty feet from where they stood. To her surprise, however, he did not.

"I spoke with the Commissioner this morning" Jack stated. "He confirmed that he will be releasing an official statement to the press this morning about the Councillor's death" he explained. "He'll confirm that there was an altercation which resulted in the death, that the death was accidental, and that no charges have been filed" he stated. Phryne stared at Jack.

"I take it he'll be omitting the details surrounding the nature of the altercation?" she asked. Jack nodded gravely. Phryne scoffed and shook her head. "Of course" she sighed, before lowering her hands and looking up at Jack with a gentle expression.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean for you to spend the morning of your day off playing nursemaid" she said gently. Jack offered her a small smile.

"It's fine" he assured her, walking towards her as he spoke. "How are you feeling?" he asked, knowing that the question was useless but finding his concern for her compelling him to ask it anyway.

"Very well rested" Phryne replied with a gentle smile. "I slept for almost fourteen hours" she said, her eyes widening as she informed him of the time. Jack nodded.

"Yes, you did" he confirmed. "Dr MacMillan arrived half an hour ago to see you, but you were fast asleep" he explained. Phryne nodded. She imagined that they had both been glad to the time to talk privately, and she hoped Mac was able to reassure Jack somewhat, regarding both the baby and her injury. But mainly the baby. "How's the pain?" he asked tentatively. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"It's more bearable than it was yesterday" she responded candidly, flexing her fingers. "I'm sure it will improve" she said gently. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Phryne, I know you don't want to take the painkillers, and I understand why" he said gently, as Phryne watched him attentively. "I do, completely, and I'm not going to try and convince you to do something that you are not comfortable with" he explained. "But if the pain does get worse, or if it's too much to bear, please tell me" he stated. Phryne considered his words for a few moments and found herself nodding in agreement.

"Of course" she breathed. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he replied. Phryne smiled.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Inspector" she returned. Jack smiled.

"Is that so, Miss Fisher?" he asked.

"Mm" she replied, walking towards him and placing her hands upon his chest. "Thank you for your gallantry yesterday, and for today" she said sincerely. Jack smiled.

"You are most welcome" he assured her. Phryne smiled. "Do you have any plans for today?" he asked gently. Phryne sighed.

"I was due to meet with a couple of potential clients, but I've had to ask Dot to reschedule" she explained, "Mac's orders" she added.

"Ah" Jack said, nodding in understanding. "Are you tired?"

"No" she returned honestly. "No, I am feeling decidedly awake" she stated, before considering Jack closely. "Why?" she asked. Jack looked at her with a gentle expression.

"I thought we might spend the day together, out of the city" he responded, "if you're feeling up to it, of course" he stated. Phryne, who was touched by the gesture, smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked gently.

"That, Miss Fisher, is a surprise" Jack responded. Phryne smiled again.

"Then I am most definitely feeling up to it" she stated warmly. "When would you like to leave?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready" he responded. Phryne felt calm and relaxed instantly. And she was intrigued.

"Do I have time for a bath?" she asked. "I'm still smelling slightly barbecued."

"Of course" Jack replied. Phryne nodded.

"Shall we leave at, say, eleven o'clock?" she asked.

"That will be fine" he returned. Phryne considered him closely for a few moments before nodding.

"You're not taking me back to Maiden Creek, are you?" she teased. Jack smiled.

"I don't think we'd be very warmly received" he returned. "And you're hardly in a condition to make wine" he said, suppressing a smile. Phryne place her left hand on her hip and looked up at him defiantly.

"I make wonderful wine, Jack" she declared. "It would just the sampling of it that I cannot partake in" she added.

"Even so" Jack returned. "We are not returning to Maiden Creek" he said, meeting her teasing expression with one of his own. She was clearly trying to goad him into revealing the location, and he would not be tricked into doing so. Phryne, sensing defeat, sighed.

"Very well, Jack" she stated. "I'll be downstairs at by eleven" she stated. Jack nodded.

"I look forward to it" he returned.

"When we _won't_ be travelling to Maiden Creek" Phryne added, as she walked slowly towards the bathroom.

"No" he confirmed, watching as she turned on the tap and looked back at him with a sultry expression. He suppressed a small smile. "Goodbye, Miss Fisher" he said simply, before disappearing from the bathroom.

Shortly before eleven o'clock Phryne walked downstairs smiling, holding onto the bannister with her left hand as she looked at Jack with a warm expression. She was wearing white trousers, grey shoes and a light pink blouse with a white jacket and cloche. Jack also noticed that she carried a pair of white gloves in her hand. Jack considered her closely, observing her content expression, genuine smile and look of excitement. She appeared so different from the exhausted Phryne Fisher he had helped upstairs to bed the night before, and yet, as she walked closer to him, he noticed that one thing was the same: there was still a look of pain in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Phryne asked. Jack smiled.

"Always, Miss Fisher" he stated.

"Excellent" she smiled. "Would you like me to drive?" she offered innocently, as she picked up her bag from the table and selected a scarf from the coat rack. "I am excellent at being given directions" she assured him.

"But listening to them, on the other hand, is an entirely different matter" he replied drily. Phryne gave him a faux reprimanding expression. "I'm not sure that driving when your injury is so recent and still painful is such a good idea" he said gently. "Besides" he added, as he walked slowly towards her, "that would rather defeat the object of the surprise, now, wouldn't it?" he said quietly against her ear. Phryne felt shivers run down her spine and heart began to beat slightly faster.

"Yes, I suppose it would" she admitted gently, offering him a flirtatious smile. "I will just have to try and cope with being a passenger" she said, smiling up at him before turning on the spot and walking towards the door, which she opened quickly, before heading down the garden path.

 _Phryne Fisher as a passenger in her own car in an hour long drive_ , Jack thought. _This is going to be interesting._

Contrary to Jack's concerns, the hour long drive with Phryne to their secret destination proved to be both calming and wholly uneventful. They began by discussing the case they had recently solved, which was still playing heavily on both their minds, which resulted in Jack finally telling Phryne the story of his raid on a brothel in Chinatown during the beginning of his career; a story which, to Phryne's delight, was much more interesting and memorable than she had imagined, and she teasingly commended Jack on his ability to 'pay such close attention to such matters at what must have been such a troubling yet thoroughly educational time', which Jack responded to by raising his eyebrows as they approached their destination. Although he had answered her question politely when she had asked if he had 'learned anything interesting' during the raid, he decided not to respond at all when she asked if any of the confiscated items were still held at the station.

Phryne smiled in response to Jack's silence and turned to face the road ahead, as she took in the beautiful fields and rustic homes on one side, and the cliff-face, beach and ocean on the other. She could smell salt in the clean, revitalising air, as well as grass and eucalyptus. Although Phryne loved living in the city, she adored the country, and found it a most relaxing place to escape to when circumstances required it. Jack, who knew her so well, had clearly been working on just such a hypothesis, and as they drove into the little town Phryne found herself feeling calm and relaxed, as she glanced around surroundings which seemed somehow familiar. It was not until they saw a sign half a mile later that she realised where they were.

"Mount Eliza" she read, smiling slightly as she spoke. "I haven't been here since I was a child" she breathed, before turning towards Jack. "What a lovely idea, Jack" she said warmly. Jack turned towards her with a gentle expression.

"My parents brought me and my sister here when were children" he explained. Phryne turned towards him and listened attentively. "It's a charming place" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"It certainly is" she affirmed, looking at the old farmhouses, beautiful fields, rustic homes, and small shops as they drove along the main road through the village. It was clear that Jack had wanted to bring her somewhere away from the city, somewhere calm and peaceful, with fresh air that he hoped would restore her following her fiery encounter the day before, the memory of which caused her hand to tingle. He really was a wonderful man. "Thank you, Jack" Phryne stated, in such a sincere manner that Jack turned towards her.

"You're very welcome" he assured her, as they drove through the town and towards a small clearing of land, where he parked. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving" Phryne returned, smiling in response. Jack turned off the engine and got out of the car, walking around to Phryne's side just in time to open her door for her. She looked down and watched as he offered her his hand, which she accepted, allowing him to assist her from the Hispano. "Are there any cafes or restaurants nearby?" she asked, as she put her arm through his and walked with him towards the back of the car.

"I'm sure there are" he returned, stopping suddenly as they reached the back of the Hispano. "But I thought we might have this instead" he stated, gesturing to the back of the car. Phryne looked down and found a picnic basket fastened securely to the back. She looked up at Jack and smiled.

"I would" she returned with a grateful smile. "Thank you" she stated. Jack nodded as he removed the basket from its bond and carried it in his free hand, as Phryne placed her arm through his. Jack led her away from the car and across the top of the small cliffs overlooking the beach, as birds called out overhead and friendly locals walked past them, greeting them pleasantly as they did so. Phryne smiled cheekily and looked up at Jack. "That picnic basket suits you, Jack" she teased, prompting him to turn towards her.

"Do you know what suits you, Miss Fisher?" he returned lightly, looking ahead as he led her across the land and through the town.

"Diamond jewellery, silk underwear and my golden revolver?" she offered, facing him with a flirtatious smile. Jack suppressed a smirk and turned towards her.

"Silence" he replied quietly. Phryne laughed out loud as they continued to walk together over the top of the cliff on the edge of the town, arm in arm.

After an enjoyable walk along the land overlooking the beach, during which Phryne had rebutted Jack's remark by informing him that silence 'didn't suit her at all' and was the one look that she could 'never quite pull off', Phryne and Jack descended from the cliffs to the beach itself, sitting beside each other on the sand as they enjoyed their picnic. They spent almost an hour together on the beach, enjoying Mr Butler's food and each other's company, before concealing the almost-empty basket beneath a small cliff and going for a walk along the beach.

The day was bright and warm, and due to it being a Monday in late April, the beach was largely deserted of children and holiday makers, meaning that Phryne and Jack had it almost entirely to themselves, with the exception of some friendly locals and several fisherman, who brought their boats in and greeted the new arrivals warmly. Phryne found herself feeling energised by the tranquil surroundings, which reminded her very much of the beaches in Devon she had visited when she was younger, and she found her memories of Mount Eliza from her youth returning to her in small bursts. Phryne and Jack walked a long length of the beach, talking and laughing and taking in the sea air, as Phryne carried her shoes and bag in her left hand and linked her right arm through Jack's. Jack bought Phryne an ice cream which amused her greatly, and he laughed when she managed to get a small amount on the tip of her nose, which she did not seem to notice for almost a minute. He teased her about her detecting skills in a manner that made Phryne privately commend herself for resisting the urge to smear the aforementioned ice cream across his face. Which, in all honesty, she simply could not have done; it was divine. After they had walked for almost half an hour they turned around and headed back again, collecting their picnic basket and carrying it back towards the car, which they reached shortly after half-past one, securing the basket to the back and then walking along the cliff in the other direction, past the beach and towards the town itself.

Phryne and Jack walked along the pier and greeted some of the fishermen, making polite conversation with them and acquiring information about the history of the town. However, after a few short minutes, the strong smell of the fish made Phryne feel dizzy with nausea. Jack, who had noticed her sudden quietness, felt her grip upon his arm increase as he continued a conversation with one of the local fishermen. As he felt her hand tighten upon his arm he turned towards her and noticed that she had suddenly become startlingly pale, her breathing was increasing, and she appeared visibly agitated, all of which were signs he had come to recognise over the past few months. He politely excused them from the company of the fisherman, who Phryne waved to and offered a polite smile, before leading Phryne quickly away from the scene and back up the sand towards the main road. As they reached the edge of the road Jack felt Phryne remove her arm quickly from his and hurry forward, standing beside a nearby tree and placing her hand upon the trunk as she attempted to recover her breathing. Jack walked towards her and called her name when he was a few paces away, prompting her turn towards him with an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry, Jack" she said slightly breathlessly. Jack considered her for a moment, and was relieved to find that colour had returned to her cheeks and she appeared to be recovering.

"You don't have to apologise, Phryne" he assured her, as he placed his hand tentatively upon her back to steady her. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked. Phryne shook her head.

"No, thank you, I'm fine" she said, before releasing a deep breath and turning towards him with a nervous smile. "Shall we?" she asked, linking her arm through his once more and walking towards the town.

Phryne and Jack walked through the town itself, which was quaint and very rustic, with two rows of stores either side of the road, which sold everything from groceries and confectionary to clothing and antiques. Jack had been watching Phryne closely since her recent bout of nausea, and was relieved to find that she seemed to have recovered, and was commenting upon various items in the windows of some of the stores. They spent a few minutes inside an antique shop, where they admired some artwork and an ornate table, before heading into a confectioner's, where Phryne bought a small supply of lemon drops, which she had a sudden desire for. Phryne had just finished one of the sweets and was about to place another in her mouth, when something in the shop they were walking past caught her eye, and she stopped abruptly. Jack stopped immediately and turned towards her, watching as she gazed into the shop window. He saw a look of interest and surprise in her eye, and watched as she slowly lowered the sweet from her mouth, as she stared into the window with a look of intensity. Jack looked up at the shop, which appeared to specialise in toys, clothing and household necessities, and wondered what it could be that had so engaged Phryne's interest.

"Phryne?" he asked gently, causing her to blink herself from her reverie. "Would you like to go inside?" he offered. Phryne, who suddenly appeared to be rather embarrassed, shook her head.

"No, thank you" she replied, before turning back towards the street and continuing to walk. But after taking a few steps Jack felt her stop abruptly again, and he looked towards her as she appeared to be considering something. Before he could speak, she looked up into his eyes. "I'm sorry, would you mind?" she asked gently, indicating towards the shop.

"Of course not" he assured her. Phryne smiled at him gently and removed her arm from his, before turning on the spot and walking back towards the store, which Jack followed her into with great interest.

Phryne opened the door to the shop and stepped inside, as the bell rang to announce the arrival of customers. She glanced curiously around the modest establishment, which had wooden floors and light yellow wallpaper, which made it feel warm and inviting. The shop itself, which appeared to be a general convenience store, consisted of a large room was well lit and open plan, displaying a vast selection of various items, which Phryne and Jack considered with interest. The store which featured rows of various items, including wool, linen and other materials, buttons, knitting needles of various sizes, small items of furniture, household necessities, toiletries, tools, newspapers, various stuffed animals and toys, books, games, and racks of clothing which lined the walls to the back of the building and far left. There was a counter with an old-fashioned till at the far left of the back wall, behind which was a door leading to the private rooms of the proprietor. To her immediate right were shelves and rows of assorted items, and which were lined on the walls and arranged neatly behind the two large window displays. Jack watched as Phryne looked towards the window display and then to the shelves to the immediate right, which she stared at fixatedly for a few moments, before walking slowly towards it. Although Phryne's interests and tastes were varied and unpredictable, Jack was not sure what it was in this eclectic establishment that had so attracted Phryne's attention. As he followed her towards the shelving unit which her attention was so focused upon, his eyes befell the item that had captured her interest: it was a stuffed toy cat.

Jack watched as Phryne stared at the item on the shelf, which was a toy cat about fifty centimetres long, with ginger fur and a long tail and legs, the latter of which were white at the bottom. Phryne considered the toy for a few moments, before removing her gloves and tentatively reaching for it, picking it up gently and drawing it towards her with care and wariness, as though she feared it might break. Phryne's attention was focused completely on the toy, and Jack watched with great interest as her eyes drifted over it analytically, stroking its limbs and its head and examining it with her hands, as though it were some interesting piece of evidence. Instead of commenting upon it or asking her any questions, Jack remained perfectly silent and watched the scene unfold before him with great interest.

Phryne had seen the toy from the shop window, and had been instantly drawn towards it, due to some undefinable and inexplicable force. She'd found herself feeling compelled to go into the shop and to view the toy, which frightened her slightly, confusing her and making her feel uncomfortable to the point where she felt she had to do the exact opposite. But as soon as she began to walk away she felt a strong almost magnetic pull within her, which seemed to be drawing her back towards the store, and the item within it that had so engaged her interest. As she considered the item in her hands, she felt the strength of this strange draw towards it, and she found herself both unable and unwilling to resist it. It was a ginger cat toy with the softest fur and most pleasant appearance; it had a sweet face which was very well made, with a moveable ears and bright blue beaded eyes, a small pink nose of an intricate design, and a mouth sewed into a pleasant and somehow natural looking expression. Jack watched as Phryne smiled gently as she held the toy to her, feeling its soft fur beneath her fingertips as she examined it, noting that it had a white stomach with soft, white fur. The cat had a pink ribbon tied in a bow around its neck, and even had artificial whiskers, which Phryne found somewhat amusing. It was only as she drew her index finger down the side of her face that she stared into its blue eyes, which reminded her of Jack, that she found herself suddenly conscious of his presence behind her. She lowered the toy in her hands and turned towards him, and found him watching her with a patient expression and gentle eyes. She suddenly felt flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"Don't be sorry" Jack said warmly, having been quite touched by the warmth of her expression and her reaction to the toy. She was clearly feeling confused and uncomfortable and he sought to reassure her. "I'm not sure that it's your style, but-"

"Ha ha" Phryne replied drily, offering him a small smile. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments as Phryne returned her attentions to the toy. Jack watched her with a kind and reassuring expression.

"Do you like it?" he asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Yes" she replied, her eyes not leaving the toy. After a moment or so she blinked. "Yes, I do" she said, her voice low and gentle, almost hesitant.

As he stood slightly behind her, Jack considered how Phryne sounded quite confused, and she was appearing to appear so too. She also looked visibly nervous, and he understood why almost immediately; the concept of her pregnancy, and of her impending motherhood, frightened her, and he did not doubt that these fears would be exacerbated after the events of the previous day. Phryne was torn between wanting to talk about the baby and everything associated with it, and feeling too afraid to as it made the situation seem so real, and if it was real then so were the dangers she associated with it, including herself. Jack took a step towards her and stood beside her, looking down upon her with a kind expression.

"Phryne, it's alright" Jack began. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to buy things for the baby" he explained gently, his voice low and soothing. He watched as Phryne tensed slightly, before looking up at him with a nervous expression, as she stared into his eyes as though searching for answers. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"I know" she replied quietly. Jack considered her for a moments. She didn't sound sure.

Phryne turned away from Jack and looked back at the item in her hands, staring at it for a moment as she tried to understand why a stuffed animal was making her feel so anxious and afraid. It was ridiculous. She was being ridiculous. Wasn't she? Although she had considered the implications of having a child since the moment she discovered her pregnancy, it was only quite recently the baby had seemed to move beyond being an almost surreal prospect, almost like a concept more than anything else, to an actual human being that she was completely responsible for. As Phryne's pregnancy progressed and she began to discuss matters with Jack, and think deeply about their child, whose growth inside her was causing her stomach to swell, she found herself finding that it felt very, very real. And that was terrifying. _This_ was terrifying. Because like her swollen abdomen, this toy was a physical reminder that their baby was real, a person created by her and Jack, who they would both be responsible for and who, at this moment and for the rest of its life, would be relying on her so completely. The prospect was daunting and terrifying and completely overwhelming, and the potentially devastated consequences of her actions the day before reminded her of her capacity to fail her child so completely before it had even left her body. But as she held the toy in her hands, Phryne found herself realising that the baby would not always exist inside her, that it would be born, and that it would feel and touch and see and experience just as she did, as Jack did, as everyone else did. And for some reason, that realisation had only dawned upon her when she had seen the toy, and had rapidly developed inside her mind once she'd picked it up. And she suddenly found herself feeling rather foolish. As she stared down at the toy Phryne found herself imagining a child playing with it, holding it, pulling at its fur and dragging it through puddles or dirt as he or she walked down the street, and suddenly the concept of this child – her child – living and breathing and existing in her world seemed very, very real, more real than it had done before. And despite her fears over her abilities to protect her baby, to deliver it safely, and to take care of it once it arrived, she found herself desperately clinging to the image of that child, a child who would exist, who would thrive, who she would protect. It was an image and an intention that she absolutely refused to let go, and she clung to it with conviction. Like she did with the toy.

"I do want it" Phryne said, before looking up at Jack with wide, emotional eyes. "Jack, I do want this" she added, her voice gentle and assured. He nodded immediately in understanding; it was clear she as talking about more than just the toy.

"I know" he assured her, placing his hand upon her back.

Phryne inhaled deeply and blinked herself out of her stupor, before walking confidently past Jack and approaching the front desk. She rang a small bell on the counter top which prompted an elderly gentleman to emerge from the back room. He was small and slightly hunches over, with white hair and thick-rimmed glasses, wearing a threadbare black suit and blue tie. Phryne smiled at him kindly as he looked up at her with a gentle expression, his eyes befalling the cat toy she had placed before him, prompting him to smile.

"It's lovely, isn't it, Miss?" he said gently, as he placed the toy into a brown box, curling its tail and limbs so that it fit in, before placing the lid on and securing it with an emerald green ribbon.

"Yes, it is" Phryne replied sincerely, suddenly finding herself feeling self-conscious and slightly embarrassed. The kindly older man smiled at her warmly and nodded, as he tied off the ribbon, trimmed the ends and offered her the box. Before Phryne had a chance to open her bag, Jack had withdrawn some money from his wallet and handed it to the proprietor, prompting her to turn towards him with a confused expression. Jack simply smiled at her warmly and gave her a reassuringly look, and Phryne found herself relaxing instantly, and returning the smile as she accepted the box. Jack insisted that the proprietor keep the change, which he thanked him for sincerely, before the two detectives left the store.

Once they were out onto the street Phryne placed the box under her free arm and linked her other through Jack's, inhaling deeply before looking up at him.

"Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely, as she offered him a small, nervous smile. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Fisher" he replied with equal sincerity, as Phryne leaned against him slightly and looked around the small little town, as they crossed the road and headed back towards the car.

After spending the majority of the day in Mount Eliza, Phryne and Jack returned home shortly after four o'clock, and were greeted by Dot who, seeing the colour and smile restored to Miss Phryne, smiled brightly.

"Did you have a nice time?" she asked, looking from her employer to the inspector. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Highly enjoyable, and most instructive" Phryne replied, holding the box slightly tighter in her arm. Jack nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Dot" she added. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Good, Miss" she agreed. "I rearranged those appointments for you and I've separated your correspondence" she explained, indicating towards the table.

"Wonderful, thank you" Phryne responded, placing the box beneath her right arm and reaching for the letters with her left hand.

"I've also been adjusting some more of your clothing, Miss. The items you wear most frequently" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" she said sincerely, as she began to flick through the letters. "Are there any urgent telephone messages?" she asked. Dot's lips parted slightly and she nodded somewhat hesitantly.

"The Commissioner called, Inspector, and asked if you could call him about the Salvatore trial" Dot stated, before turning towards Phryne. "And your aunt called, Miss, three times" she stated. "She said she'd like to speak to you as soon as you get home."

"Oh?" Phryne asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, Miss" Dot said hesitantly, before walking towards the telephone and reaching for a newspaper that she had placed beneath it. "Because of this" she explained, handing it to Phryne, who stared at her for a moment before considering the page.

"'Famous Lady Detective rescues Palace Princesses from Blazing Inferno'" she read. "Will Mr Burns never stop" she sighed, before looking up at Dot. "Thank you, Dot" she said, as Dot disappeared into the kitchen. "It appears we both have urgent telephone calls to make, Jack" she said gently, meeting Jack's gaze. "And as we only have one telephone, it's important that the most urgent call is made first."

"I quite agree" Jack stated, before nodding slowly and meeting his gaze. "So I'll remove the Salvatore files from the safe whilst you call your aunt" he stated, offering her a cheeky smile before disappearing into the parlour.

Phryne chuckled lightly in response, before telephoning her aunt's home and being informed by her maid that she left for a hospital board meeting three hours ago. Phryne left a message requesting that her aunt return her call. By the time she had done so, Jack stepped out of the parlour and into the hallway, carrying the large files with him.

"I think I'll read through these outside" Phryne stated, raising her letters in the air as she spoke. "Would you care to have dinner in the garden tonight?" she asked. Jack nodded gently in agreement.

"Alright" he agreed. "I'll be right with you" he assured her, as he made his way to the phone. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"Surely that depends on the Commissioner's mood" she teased, prompting Jack to turn towards her as she walked towards the dining room. "Give him my love" she called over her shoulder, as she headed through the kitchen and into the garden.

Phryne placed the letters and her package upon the wrought iron table in the garden, and took up a seat facing away from the sun. As she began to open the first envelope her eyes drifted towards the box, which she stared at for a few moments, before she felt the same strong draw towards it she had experienced earlier, prompting her to drop the letter onto the table and reach for the box, which she drew towards her. Phryne removed the ribbon and opened the package, staring down at the toy cat within it, with its soft ginger fur and beautiful face. She found herself smiling slightly as she drew her fingers through its soft fur, over its ears and towards one of its legs, which she lifted into the air and then laid back down very carefully. Phryne didn't know how long she spent with the toy, but it must have been several minutes, as her attentions were only drawn from it when Jack approached her from the kitchen, having ended what she suspected was a fairly tiresome conversation with the Commissioner.

"Phryne" he said gently, sensing that she was deep in thought and not wishing to startle her. Phryne blinked and rose immediately from her seat, as she looked up at him with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"I was just-"

"You don't have to explain" Jack assured her kindly, watching as her looked up at him nervously.

"I'm sorry about earlier, in the store" she said gently, still finding herself puzzled over her conduct, and feeling very conscious of Jack having witnessed it. "I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"Phryne" he said gently, placing his hand on her waist and drawing her towards him, causing her to relax against him. "It's alright" he assured her, his kind eyes staring into hers. "I know that discussing the baby can sometimes feel frightening, and that it can overwhelm you, and that's alright, it's understandable" he explained, "as is wanting to begin to prepare for its arrival" he continued, his words causing her breath to hitch. "But there is absolutely no rush" he assured her, "we have plenty of time, and we will take as much of it as you need" he stated. Phryne's expression softened and she stared into his eyes.

"Five months isn't that much time, Jack" she explained gently, nervousness entering her tone as she met his gaze. "Besides" she added, as she reached for his free hand and drew it towards her, placing it over her swollen abdomen, an action which caused Jack to smile gently in response, "this isn't just about me" she stated, before leaning up towards him and kissing him passionately upon the lips, as he held his hand protectively over her stomach, with her hand on top of his. Phryne's blouse drifted up to reveal the curve at the base of her stomach, which she and Jack held in their hands between them, as they kissed passionately upon the grass.

It was only when she broke the kiss a short while later that Phryne realised her Aunt Prudence was standing in the garden just outside the kitchen door, and was staring in shock at the sight before her.


	56. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for continuing to read the story, and for the reviews you have kindly written, I am extremely grateful for each and every one.**

 **This chapter was particularly difficult to write, and I actually struggled more with writing Aunt P's reaction than Jack's (which is saying something, believe me!). I tried to write it as I think she would respond given the circumstances, but if there are any issues please let me know, as it really was a challenge.**

 **Many of you suggested that I bring back the character of Sheila to ensure the health and wellbeing of Phryne and the baby; I had been intending on bringing Sheila back (she will have a very important role later on), but not quite so soon. But seeing as so many people seem to want to see her again, I have amended my plan slightly so that she will be appearing in a few chapters' time, which will be quite dramatic and angsty.**

 **As always, if you have any constructive criticism, advice or comments I would be very grateful to hear them.**

 **I hope you're all having a wonderful weekend!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After a rather lengthy but thankfully productive meeting with the hospital board that afternoon, Mrs Prudence Stanley had instructed her driver to take her to her niece's home, where she decided that she would wait for her until she returned, as was often her custom. The dear girl had a habit of getting herself into all kinds of interesting predicaments and, due to the nature of her work, could be difficult to get hold of, much to her frustration. Mrs Stanley had been troubled to read about her niece's most recent escapades in the morning paper, which had involved her entering a building of ill-repute which was ablaze. Although Phryne's cavalier attitude towards her own safety (and towards propriety and morality) were well known, this latest event shocked and frightened her aunt, who had immediately laid down the paper and put a telephone call to her niece's home. After having been met with her maid both times she attempted to call, each time being assured that she was 'quite alright' and was out with her inspector, Mrs Stanley's required presence at the Hospital Committee Board Meeting forced to abandon her attempts to contact her. For a while, at least.

As soon as Mrs Stanley's driver pulled up outside Phryne's home on the Esplanade, her aunt noted with relief that her motor car was parked before the house, meaning that she had finally returned. She felt relieved and gratified by the result, and smiled gently to herself as her driver opened the door for her and conducted her onto the pavement. Prudence Stanley walked confidently along the pavement and up the garden path towards her niece's home, where her formal knock brought Mr Butler to the front door, which he opened within moments, smiling politely at Mrs Stanley.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Stanley" he said pleasantly, followed by a small bow of the head. Mrs Stanley clasped her hands before her and nodded in response.

"Good afternoon, Mr Butler" she returned, stepping forward as her niece's servant stood aside and permitted her entry to the house. "From the presence of her car I take it that my niece has returned?" she enquired, as Mr Butler closed the door behind her.

"Yes, Mrs Stanley. She and the inspector returned a short while ago" he confirmed, "they are currently in the garden" he stated. Mrs Stanley nodded once in understanding. "Please, allow me to-"

"Thank you, Mr Butler, that's quite alright" she returned confidently, as she began to walk across the hallway and towards the dining room. "I know the way."

Before Mr Butler had a chance to respond, Mrs Stanley had walked ahead of him, and made her way quickly through the dining room and kitchen and towards the back of the house. Mr Butler reached the kitchen mere moments after Mrs Stanley did, just in time to see her take a few steps into the garden. He sighed gently and walked towards the kitchen table, where he continued to make the necessary dinner preparations, thus remaining completely oblivious to the events unfolding outside.

Mrs Stanley walked out of the kitchen door and took several steps into the garden, her eyes quickly befalling the figures of her niece and her inspector, who were engaged in a most indecently public display of affection. Mrs Stanley considered the scene with distaste for a moment, before stepping forward slightly and preparing herself to call out to her niece, before her eyes caught a glimpse of something which caused her to freeze on the spot. As Mrs Stanley took a few steps closer to her niece and the inspector, who were about twelve to fifteen feet from where she stood, she became increasingly aware of the strange position of their hands, which seemed to be placed upon Phryne's abdomen. Mrs Stanley frowned in confusion and took a step closer, her keen eyes focused intently upon Jack Robinson's right hand, which was placed over Phryne's abdomen, beneath her own. As she considered this closer, she noticed that Phryne's light-pink blouse rose slightly, revealing a small yet distinct swell to the base of her abdomen, a tell-tale sign of something Mrs Stanley never dreamed she would see in relation to her niece. Her eyes drifted over her niece's abdomen, which the loose material of her blouse clung to during her embrace with the inspector, highlighting the very noticeable swell of her stomach. Mrs Stanley froze on the spot, her eyes widening and her lips slightly parting, as she stared incredulously at the scene before her, which now seemed so very, very clear. She stared in disbelief at the sight before her, unable to quite comprehend it, let alone believe it. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, and would have certainly remained there a great deal longer, had Phryne not broken the kiss and slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at her, her calm expression changing instantly and mirroring her aunt's.

Phryne felt warm and relaxed as her eyes slowly drifted open as she broke the kiss, her previous anxieties quelled somewhat by Jack's presence and reassurance, as they always were. However, this calm and tranquil state was dispelled almost immediately, as she caught a flutter of dark blue clothing out of the corner of her eye, which attracted her attention towards a spot on the other side of the garden almost directly opposite her, where her aunt stood, staring at her in shock. As soon as Phryne met her gaze, she felt herself feeling suddenly flushed and instantly panicked, as a wave of realisation swept over her so strongly as to dispel any doubts over what she knew to be true: her aunt knew that she was pregnant.

Jack, who had sensed Phryne's tension and noticed the quick change in her demeanour, looked upon her with confusion and concern as she slowly drew her hand down his chest and stepped past him, taking a few steps forwards back towards the house. Jack turned on the spot and found himself standing almost directly opposite Prudence Stanley, whose eyes were wide as she stared at her niece with disbelief, her expression one of confusion and incredulity, as her attentions were fixed firmly upon her abdomen. Jack took a few steps towards Phryne, stopping just behind her, as Mrs Stanley's eyes drifted up and met her niece's gaze. Phryne felt as though her heart had stopped.

"Aunt Prudence" Phryne said gently, her tone laced with surprise and confusion, as she attempted to quash the overwhelming feeling of panic that was rising within her. "I thought you were at a committee meeting at the hospital" she said slowly, her eyes meeting her aunt's, whose expression made her feel immediately consumed by guilt. Jack, sensing his wife's anxiety, took a step towards her so that he was standing right beside her.

Mrs Stanley stared at Phryne for a few moments, her eyes wide and unblinking, her expression confused yet serious. Her gaze drifted slowly from Phryne's abdomen to her face, and Phryne felt herself feeling dizzy with fear as their eyes met. When she did respond after what felt like an eternity, Phryne found herself feeling almost surprised to hear her voice.

"I was" Mrs Stanley replied, her voice low and slightly hoarse, as she attempted to maintain eye contact with her niece, who had suddenly turned quite pale. "The meeting finished half an hour ago and I came here directly" she explained, her voice low and formal, a haunting edge to her tone. "I read about you running into the fire at that infernal bordello, and I wanted to make sure that you are alright" she explained, her eyes drifting from her niece's face and back towards her abdomen, which she stared at intently, worry present in her eyes. Phryne felt very uncomfortable, and resisted the urge to draw her jacket across her.

"I am" she replied gently, prompting her aunt to look up at her. "I'm fine" she assured her, nodding slightly as she spoke. Phryne inhaled deeply in an attempt to quell her rising anxiety, which was assisted significantly by Jack, who placed his right hand reassuringly on her lower back, which imbued her with strength. She released a deep breath and stared into the eyes of her aunt, which were wide and attentive, and staring at her accusingly.

"I'm afraid I can't agree" Mrs Stanley said in a low voice, her eyes drifting back down to her niece's abdomen, before slowing rising and meeting her own. "You're with child" she said simply, her voice low and haunted, almost an echo, as she stared at her niece with a shocked expression upon her face. Phryne inhaled sharply and looked at her aunt with a faux-confident expression.

"Yes" she replied, her voice not quite as composed and assured as she had hoped it would be. She felt Jack's hand drift comfortingly across her back. "Yes, Aunt P. I'm pregnant" she added. Mrs Stanley nodded once and returned her attention to her stomach.

"So I see" she replied quietly, clasping her hands before her and meeting her niece's eyes once more, with an expression Phryne could not quite define; it was somewhere between disbelief and bewilderment. And it frightened her. Jack, who was watching the scene before him unfold with interest, decided that it was best he remained quiet during the initial discussion between his wife and her aunt.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow evening" Phryne explained gently, desperately hoping to placate her aunt, who seemed to be in shock, possibly even angry. "It's why we invited you for dinner" she added. Mrs Stanley stared at her for a moment. There was a brief silence that fell between them which Phryne found to be unbearable. She had expected her aunt's initial reaction to be one of shock and disbelief, and had mentally prepared herself for some scolding, but standing before and discussing her pregnancy directly was more terrifying than she had ever anticipated. Before she dared to break the silence, her aunt finally spoke.

"How did this happen?" Mrs Stanley asked, her voice rising slightly as she stared at her niece in confusion and disbelief, glancing from Phryne to Jack and then back to her niece.

"You had two children, Aunt P" Phryne returned gently, attempting to ease some of the discomfort of the current setting. "I'm sure you're familiar with-"

"Don't be so flippant, girl! This is a very serious matter" Mrs Stanley interrupted, her voice rising once more, as she stared at her with disbelief.

Phryne, whose natural response to her aunt's scolding had been an attempt to introduce light humour to calm the situation, instantly regretting her actions, mentally condemning herself for them. She felt suddenly very hot, and the panic she had been attempting to keep at bay rose within her once more.

"We're aware of that Aunt P" Phryne replied, her voice adopting a more sombre tone. "And I can assure you, Jack and I have been treating it very seriously" she added. Prudence Stanley continued to stare at Phryne with a look she did not recognise, but which unsettled her deeply. She swallowed hard and inhaled sharply, as her aunt stared into her eyes with a deep, penetrating gaze. Phryne was prevented from continuing to speak by her aunt, who turned her attentions towards Jack and glared at him with a look of disapproval and disbelief.

"How could you allow this to happen?" Mrs Stanley demanded of him, as he looked upon her with a calm expression. "My niece's actions have always been hasty and unpredictable, but I never thought you to be a man who would act so recklessly" she scorned.

"Aunt P!" Phryne exclaimed aghast, interceding before Jack could respond, as she took a step closer to her aunt. "Jack and I are both responsible for my pregnancy and we are both taking responsibility" she explained, adopting a calmer tone as she spoke. "This isn't a mistake that needs to be fixed or a disaster to be averted" she stated. "It's a child" she added, staring into her aunt's eyes. "It's our child" she added gently. Mrs Stanley's expression softened for a moment, before becoming clouded with concern and disbelief once more. Jack, who noticed his wife's agitation and her aunt's ire, sought to calm what he feared would quickly turn into a heated situation.

"Why don't we all go into the parlour and discuss this?" Jack suggested calmly, his eyes drifting from his wife to her aunt, who was staring intently at Phryne.

"How long have you known?" Mrs Stanley asked, completely ignoring Jack as she spoke. Phryne, who was feeling increasingly anxious, inhaled sharply.

"A couple of months" she admitted, watching as her aunt's eyes widened.

"And who else is aware of your condition?" Mrs Stanley asked, shocked that she had not disclosed this to her sooner. Phryne felt her stomach tighten.

"Mac was the first person to know, she's the one who discovered my pregnancy" Phryne began, her voice low and gentle, in an attempt to placate her aunt, who appeared to be in shock. "Mr Butler and Dot found out shortly afterwards, as did Jane, and we told Hugh, Cec and Bert the night before last" she explained. "I wanted to tell you after dinner tomorrow night" she added, finding her anxiety increasing as her aunt stared at her.

"So I'm the last person to be told" she said simply, sighing sharply. Before Phryne could respond, she continued to speak. "Does your mother know?" she asked accusingly.

"No" Phryne replied gently. "I'm going to tell mother when she returns to London" she stated. "And you aren't the last person to know, Aunt P. I wanted to tell you earlier but I-"

"How far along are you?" Aunt Prudence interjected, her voice adopting an interrogative tone. Even though she had seen the evidence with her own eyes, and her niece had confirmed it, she found herself not quite able to believe it. Phryne inhaled sharply and met her gaze, finding herself feeling hot and rather panicked once more.

"Sixteen weeks" she replied gently, as she tried to prepare herself for what she knew was to come.

"Four months?" Mrs Stanley asked, confusion present in her tone, as her eyes drifted down towards Phryne's abdomen once more; a frequent action which was making her feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "Is that why you got married?" she asked suddenly, her eyes meeting those of her niece, who appeared perfectly composed.

"No" Phryne replied confidently, having already anticipated the question. "Jack and I married because we wanted to be together" she stated with conviction.

"And your condition had nothing to do with that decision?" her aunt asked sceptically. Phryne found herself feeling affronted. She found herself feeling frustrated by her aunt's references to her baby as a 'condition'.

"Of course it did" she replied candidly. "But we married for all of us, not just the baby" she explained. Mrs Stanley sighed and shook her head.

"You realise that people will talk, don't you?" she asked, her voice rising slightly. "As soon as your condition is made public people will speculate as to the convenient timing of your wedding."

"People will always discuss things which are none of their concern, and what they say is none of mine" Phryne said calmly. "Let them talk." Mrs Stanley's eyes widened, and she unclasped her hands as she stared at her niece in disbelief. She clearly did not have a full grasp of the situation.

"Your reputation may not mean much to you, my girl, but-"

"My reputation has been the subject of significant discussion since I returned to Australia, with people commenting on my work, my habits and my associates" Phryne replied calmly, having already anticipated her aunt's fears of a scandal. "Out of everything I've done, I think getting married and having a child will be one of the least interesting things people will read about me" she said gently. Phryne detected the concern beneath the frustration in her aunt's expression and sought to reassure her. "Various publications have speculated over my relationship with Jack over the years, even when we just worked together" she explained. "People are aware of our closeness, it's not something which has come on suddenly or is unexpected" she added. " _The Globe_ informed its readers that Jack proposed to me in December, and so people will believe we got engaged around the beginning of my pregnancy, before we could possibly even about it" she stated, watching as her aunt listened to her intently, and watched her with an unreadable expression. "And even if they don't believe that, which they will, because it was put in print and is therefore irrefutably true" she added, with a degree of mild annoyance, "there is absolutely no shame or scandal associated with a married woman having her husband's child" she said gently.

Mrs Stanley stared at Phryne for several moments, her calmness and composure marred by the sternness of her expression. She inhaled deeply and tilted her head back slightly, as she met the nervous and expectant eyes of her niece.

"Be that as it may, the matter will still be discussed-"

"My baby is not a 'matter'" Phryne replied defensively, hurt and unease imbued in her tone, as her aunt's formal and almost detached manner of discussing her pregnancy continued to frustrate her.

Jack stared at Phryne for a moment, her impassioned response to her aunt's remark causing him to feel a combination of both pride and relief, which superseded his concerns for Phryne during this exchange for a moment. Mrs Stanley's aunt's eyes widened slightly and for a moment Phryne thought she detected a flicker of remorse upon her features.

"No, of course not" Mrs Stanley responded civilly, before inhaling deeply and staring at her niece with a firm and imploring gaze. "Phryne, I don't think you understand the implications of what you're doing" she said accusingly, in a low, quiet voice. Phryne, feeling affronted, inhaled sharply and met her aunt's gaze.

"I can assure you that I do" Phryne stated with conviction. "Over the past couple of months I have thought of little else" she added, her voice laced with emotion. "I didn't expect you to be overjoyed at the news, Aunt Prudence" Phryne said gently, "but I also didn't believe that you'd be so averse to it" she added, worry present in her tone. "You've been trying to entice me to marry and settle down ever since I returned to Australia-"

"But that's precisely the point, Phryne" Mrs Stanley returned, somewhat formally. "You haven't settled down, you won't settle down. You made it perfectly clear that it wasn't your intention to do so" she added, considering her niece for a moment before sighing lightly. "I know you are very modern and you have interests and habits outside of what is expected of young ladies of your station, and despite my concerns about your work and your associates and your behaviour, I have accepted that" she stated with conviction. "You may have found a way to accommodate a husband in your unconventional lifestyle, my girl, but a child is quite different" she added resolutely.

"I know" Phryne replied gently, her voice sounding slightly choked, which caused Aunt P's eyes to soften slightly, before she adopted a resolute expression. "Aunt Prudence-"

"I don't believe that you do" she returned confidently, with a brief shake of the head. "Marrying your inspector didn't alter your life" she stated, her gaze drifting from Phryne to Jack and then back to her niece. "You've both been very close for years, you work in the same profession and you face the same dangers" she explained, as Phryne and Jack both watched her with interest. "You are suited to each other, you've always been suited to each other" she admitted calmly. "You fit perfectly into each other's lives" she continued. "But a child will not."

Phryne stared into her aunt's eyes as she spoke, feeling panic and fear rising within her as she processed her words. She was wrong. She had to be wrong. Didn't she? Phryne was stunned by her aunt's words, which caused her to feel a sudden wave of terror, as the doubts which had been playing upon her mind returned to her with full force. She was so overcome by her anxiety that she was unable to respond to her aunt's remark.

"You always said it was never your intention to have children" Mrs Stanley remarked, her voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts.

"I also said I'd never marry" Phryne responded calmly, her eyes meeting her aunt's and staring at her with conviction. "This might have been unexpected, Aunt P, but I want this child, we both do. And we're going to take care of it" she explained. Her aunt stared at her for a moment before exhaling slowly.

"It's not that simple, Phryne" Mrs Stanley explained.

"I know it's not simple. None of this has been simple" Phryne explained gently, attempting to fight back the rising emotion she was experiencing. "But Jack and I are as committed to this baby as we are to each other, and we will make this work" she stated, her expression resolute and her tone confident, despite the slight tremor in her voice.

Mrs Stanley's words were beginning to affect Phryne deeply, stirring within her strong feelings of protectiveness over her child, a child whose compatibility her life her aunt was trying to question; an action which caused Phryne to feel highly emotional and indescribably defensive, as she subconsciously placed her right hand on the base of her abdomen, cradling it protectively for a moment, before feeling startled by the action and immediately removing her hand.

"I understand what you are saying, my girl" Mrs Stanley said calmly. "As always, your commitment to trying to do the right thing is admirable, but-"

"My commitment, Aunt Prudence, is to my child" Phryne stated with conviction, finding her emotions rising once more, and threatening to overcome her. "And I will make sure it is safe and cared for and has everything it needs" she added.

"We both will" Jack stated confidently, his calm voice and assured manner reassuring Phryne.

Mrs Stanley looked from Phryne to Jack and sighed slightly, before returning her attentions to her niece.

"Phryne, you don't understand" Mrs Stanley repeated, the statement causing Phryne's fears and concerns to be replaced by a rising feeling of anger and frustration. "A child is not a new adventure for you to go off on, or an interesting puzzle for you both to solve -"

"Mrs Stanley-" Jack interjected, sensing Phryne's rising agitation and annoyance, and finding himself beginning to share it. Mrs Stanley turned her attentions immediately towards him.

"We're not naïve, Aunt Prudence" Phryne said simply, speaking before her aunt had a chance to continue, prompting the woman in question to stare at her, her eyes widening at her tone. "We realise that having a child will have a significant impact on our lives" she explained. "We know that, we've accepted that, and we're doing everything we can to prepare ourselves for the arrival of our baby and everything that that will entail" she stated, her voice warm and confident. "We know it won't be easy" she stated. "But we'll do whatever it takes to make it work."

Mrs Stanley stared at her niece for a moment before inhaling deeply and looking at her with a sympathetic expression, which made Phryne feel both emotional and frustrated in equal measure. She inhaled sharply and looked at her aunt expectantly, as she felt Jack's hand drift across her back and rest protectively upon her waist, which calmed her somewhat.

"I appreciate your intentions, Phryne, but I really don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation" she replied, her persistence causing Phryne to feel disheartened. She'd been expecting shock, surprise, and perhaps even disapproval at first from her aunt, but not this. Never this. She didn't understand. "Children change people's lives in ways they never thought possible" she began. "In most instances such changes can be accommodated, but in others it is less practical" she explained, her voice lowering slightly as she spoke, as glanced between Phryne and Jack. "You are both live a very dangerous lifestyle which places you and those around you under near constant threat" she stated, her words causing Phryne's blood to run cold and her body to feel weak.

"The world is a dangerous place, Aunt Prudence" she returned, echoing an earlier discussion with Jack. "The War, our work, our lives, have taught us that" she added. "In a world so filled with danger and uncertainty, the safest place for the baby to be is with us. Because there is no one on earth who could love it more than we do and be willing to do whatever it takes to keep it safe" she stated with conviction. "We will protect this baby as we protect each other, and all those around us" Phryne replied. Aunt Prudence sighed audibly and stared at her niece with a look of disapproval.

"A child is different, Phryne" Mrs Stanley stated simply. "You can't-"

"What about Jane?" Phryne interceded, watching as a flicker of confusion passed over her aunt's expression. "You voiced your concerns about my ability to look after her when I took her in, and she's happy and healthy and thriving-"

"Yes, in boarding school" Mrs Stanley interceded. "Phryne, Jane is an intelligent and independent teenage girl who is more than capable of looking after herself" she explained calmly. "A baby is completely different" she added, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. Phryne began to feel dizzy with anxiety. "A baby requires constant attention and nurturing, and is completely dependent upon its mother for the first few years of its life" she continued. "Looking after a child during infancy is a full-time occupation, and one which requires absolute commitment and-"

"You don't think I'm committed to taking care of my child?" Phryne asked, her voice laced with hurt and emotion. She felt Jack's hand upon her back as he whispered her name. For a moment, her aunt looked stricken.

"Of course I do, Phryne. That's not what I meant" she returned, sighing slightly in frustration. Mrs Stanley stared at her niece for a few moments, who was watching her with confused and expectant eyes, her expression one of sadness and shock. Mrs Stanley inhaled sharply and continued to speak. "You both work through the day and night, sometimes both, which is enabled by the fact that you are both unattached and able to go off at short notice, or even with no notice at all" she said, her voice rising slightly as she spoke. "And that isn't even taking into consideration your never-ending list of social commitments" she remarked. "Your all night dancing and parties, your charity fundraisers and meetings with your Adventuring Club" she continued. "When this child arrives, you won't be able to just leave at a moment's notice as you are so fond of doing" she added. "And what you both do is incredibly dangerous. What if something happened to one of you? Or both of you? What would happen to the child then?" she demanded. "Children need constant care, stability and safety, and will be completely dependent on you both for all of those things, particularly during infancy" she stated, speaking in a slow manner which Phryne found to be almost patronising, as she listened intently to what her aunt was saying. "Who will look after the child when you are working?" she asked, staring into her niece's eyes. "Mr Butler is certainly not a nanny, and your maid has just married and will probably be leaving to start her own family soon" she stated. Phryne inhaled sharply and looked at her aunt with a faux-confident expression.

"Aunt P, I'm not going to pretend that Jack and I have all of those answers right now, because we don't" she said gently, an emotional edge to her tone as her anxiety rose within her. "In truth, we're still adjusting to the fact that in September we are going to be parents" she stated. "But no matter what is going on in our personal or professional lives, no matter what case we are working on or event I am hosting or interests I have, nothing is more important to us than this baby" she stated with conviction, her voice becoming more confident as she spoke. "Our child is our priority, and we are going to make sure that everything is prepared for when it arrives" she explained.

"Which will be very soon, my dear girl" Mrs Stanley stated, a remark which made Phryne feel both affronted and unsettled. "Are you going to hire a nanny?" she asked Phryne, who was staring at her.

"I…" Phryne began, finding herself feeling unsure of the answer, and how to respond. "I don't know" she admitted. Phryne found herself feeling panicked by a question, one which, as she felt her aunt's expectant eyes upon her, she felt she should have the answer to. She and Jack had not yet addressed this particular issue, but she found herself feeling instinctively averse to it; the idea of someone she didn't know taking care of her child terrified her. As did the fact that she did not know the answer to what should be a rather simple question. "Aunt Prudence, Jack and I-"

"Are you going to give up your work?" Aunt Prudence asked.

"No" Phryne returned instantly. "I can be this baby's mother and still work-"

"How?" Mrs Stanley asked, incredulously. "What will you do if you both get called away in the middle of the night, or even the middle of the day? Who will look after the child then?" she asked, her voice rising. "Phryne, despite your belief to the contrary, it is not possible for you to do everything on your own-"

"She's not on her own, Mrs Stanley" Jack interceded, speaking in a calm and respectful tone which Phryne found comforting. "If Phryne wants to continue working after the baby is born I will support her completely. I will support her whatever she chooses to do, and we will find a way to make it possible" he stated with confidence. "This has to be her choice" he declared, meeting Mrs Stanley's gaze as he spoke. "But I want you to know that nothing is more important to us than the safety and well-being of our child" he stated resolutely. "And we will do whatever it takes to ensure it."

"You mean like running into burning buildings with the child?" Mrs Stanley countered, causing Phryne's eyes to widen as she looked up at her with a hurt and slightly shocked expression. "Despite being four months pregnant you ran into that wretched place whilst it was ablaze, all for the sake of your case."

"I ran in there because there were two women trapped inside screaming for help" Phryne countered, the words almost choking her. "I know I shouldn't have done it. It was a mistake, and it's not one that I will be repeating."

"You were reckless, Phryne and you could have been hurt. You and the baby" Mrs Stanley returned. "I don't think-"

"Mrs Stanley-" Jack cautioned, taking a step forward.

"I made a mistake, I know I did" Phryne responded, her voice heavy with emotion as she addressed her aunt. "But it's not something I will be repeating" she stated with conviction. "I know what Jack and I do is dangerous, but we are going to find a way to make this work" she explained, watching as her aunt sighed lightly at the remark. "This baby exists, Aunt P" she explained. "And despite your clear objection to its existence, it will be born in around five months' time" she stated, as her aunt, who appeared affronted, attempted to speak. "The safest place for this baby to be is with us" she declared. "This is our child and we will look after it" she stated. "I won't pretend that we have all the answers right now because we don't, but we will" she added. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure that this baby arrives safely and is kept safe" she stated with conviction, watching as her aunt's eyes widened with shock. Jack, who could sense that Phryne was becoming increasingly agitated and overwhelmed, looked upon the scene with concern.

"I don't object to this child's existence, Phryne" Mrs Stanley said solemnly, her voice low and sincere. "What I object to is your cavalier attitude towards the impact this child will have upon your lives" she stated firmly, the comment causing Phryne's eyes to widen and her entire body to tense as she stared at her aunt. "This is a serious matter, and I don't think you appreciate that-"

"I can assure you, Aunt Prudence, I completely appreciate the seriousness of this situation" Phryne interceded, her voice rising slightly, annoyance entering her tone. "Jack and I have spent the past couple of months doing everything we can to prepare ourselves and our lives for our child's arrival" she stated. "We may not have everything worked out at the moment, but we have time, and we intend on using it very wisely" she stated, inhaling sharply as she attempted to calm herself. "The only thing that I don't appreciate is you denouncing my ability to be a mother before I've even had a chance" she stated, her voice laced with emotion as she felt tears burn in her eyes. "This baby isn't even born yet and you're already acting as if I have condemned it" she added. "I have made mistakes and there is still a lot that I don't know and don't understand, but I will" she stated with conviction. "I didn't expect you to be overjoyed at the news, or even accepting of it, but I hoped that you would care enough about me and this child to at least try" she said, her eyes filled with tears, her voice becoming choked.

"Phryne, of course I care about you-" she said stepping forwards. "And it's because I care about that you that I need to ensure you fully understand the implications of-" Phryne, who was feeling overwhelmed, exhaled deeply and shook her head sadly, the action causing her aunt to stop speaking immediately. "I'm sure you have the best intentions, dear girl, but having a child requires a lot more than good intentions" she stated resolutely, her voice rising as she spoke. Phryne, feeling insulted and patronised, stared into her eyes. "This needs to be about what is best for the baby" she stated, using the term 'baby' for the first time. "This child is not something that can fit neatly into your life, around your investigations and your parties and your fraternisation" she stated, prompting Phryne's eyes to widen in shock. "Being a mother is about significantly more than simply providing a child with the material things that it requires. The baby will need you constantly. It will be defenceless and demanding and dependent upon you for everything, and it is a tremendous responsibility that must be accepted and understood by the women who undertake it" she stated "and given your commitment to your work and to your lifestyle, I'm not sure that you do" she added, the accusation in her tone wounding Phryne, who felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

Phryne stared at her aunt in shock, her words cutting through her like the blade that had almost claimed her life several months prior, as she considered the words which echoed in her mind, and left her utterly devastated. She knew that she had a lot to learn, and that there was much that she and Jack needed to discuss, but they were making progress, and they did have time. Phryne had spent the past couple of months in a state of almost constant anxiety, doubting herself and her abilities to be a mother, and desperately seeking to do everything she could to prepare and to fix herself to ensure that she was the best mother she was able to be. In that moment, Phryne found the anxieties she had been experiencing over the past couple of months strike her with an almost physical force, paralysing her completely. Whilst she was accepting of her flaws and the need to correct them, especially now, what she had not anticipated, and would not accept, was the suggestion that she was not committed to this child, and that her selfishness and hedonism meant she never would be; and the fact that such a suggestion had come from her aunt pained her deeply. Whether she was outraged at the inference or terrified that it was true, she could not tell; but what she did know was that her aunt's words caused something inside her to shift. Phryne felt herself trembling with anger and emotion as she stared at her aunt with wide eyes and an unreadable expression, which seemed to affect the older woman, whose expression altered slightly as she looked upon her niece.

"Phryne-" Mrs Stanley began.

"Contrary to your beliefs, Aunt Prudence, I am well aware of the fact that this baby will change everything, and I assure you there is nothing I care about more than taking care of my child" Phryne interceded, her voice low and tinged with emotion. "I know there are many issues that Jack and I need to address, and we don't yet have all the answers we need, but we will" she added. "Because I love this baby and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that I am the mother it deserves, the mother it needs, no matter what sacrifices I have to make" she stated with conviction. "Your questions about the practicalities of our childcare arrangements, which we will work out, are completely justified and understandable" she added. "But your suggestion that I am not committed to this baby or capable of looking after it is not" she said, staring at her aunt with eyes filled with tears. "If you believe I am too selfish and consumed by my work to have a child then that's your prerogative" she added, attempting to control the emotion which was present in her voice. "But you're wrong" she stated with conviction. "And the implication is both insulting and unjust, and I will not stand here and allow you to condemn my ability to be a mother when I haven't even been given a chance to try" she said, tears burning in her eyes as her voice rose with emotion. "I wanted to talk to you, Aunt Prudence. I wanted to discuss this with you and for you to be a part of it" she stated. "I didn't think you'd be overjoyed with the idea but I didn't think you would be so dismissive of it either, and I hoped it would be something you would at least be willing to talk about" she explained. "But clearly I was mistaken" she added sadly. "Whilst I can listen to your criticism about my lifestyle and my unconventionality, I absolutely will not accept you questioning my commitment to my child" she stated firmly, her voice slightly choked. "And if you truly believe what you just said then I think it's your commitment to those _you_ claim to love that should be questioned" she added, her voice heavy with emotion. As she uttered the final words, Phryne found the rising feeling of anxiety and panic she had been experiencing overwhelm her completely, and she was frustrated to realise that she felt as though she was about to cry. She had managed to maintain her composure during the emotionally charged and increasingly heated discussion, but suddenly it was all too much.

"Phryne" said Jack gently, his voice low and soothing, as he drew his hand comfortingly across the centre of her back. The kindness in his tone and in his action broke Phryne's resolve completely.

"I can't, Jack, I'm sorry" she said quietly, before turning immediately on the spot and walking quickly back towards the house.

"Phryne" Jack called gently, turning towards her and watching as she hurried across the garden.

Mr Stanley, who was still in shock following the revelation of her niece's condition, watched in stunned silence as she hastened towards the house. Phryne's words echoed in her mind, and she found herself unable to free herself from the image of her niece's face; her paleness, her tear-filled eyes which had been filled with sadness and fear. She was not accustomed to seeing Phryne upset, and certainly not afraid. She found herself feeling rather uneasy and unsettled, and uncharacteristically emotional after the exchange. She swallowed hard.

"Under the circumstances, inspector, I think it's best that I leave" she said suddenly, her voice lower than she had intended. Jack, who had just watched Phryne enter the kitchen, turned back towards her aunt.

"Mrs Stanley, I-"

"Good evening" she interrupted, swallowing hard and averting her eyes from Jack, before turning on the spot and walking in the opposite direction, towards the side of the house which led onto the street.

Jack watched Mrs Stanley for a moment, before quickly turning on the spot and heading towards the house.

Phryne had walked quickly across the garden and into the house, tears welling in her eyes and clouding her vision slightly as she hurried through the kitchen, lowering her head to avoid Mr Butler's gaze. When Jack stepped into the room a few moments later he saw Mr Butler staring at the doorway to the dining room, before turning towards him with concern.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" he asked, frowning with confusion.

"Yes, Mr Butler, thank you" Jack returned, walking quickly through the kitchen and dining room, and arriving in the hallway moments after Phryne. A sound from the staircase drew his attention to his left, and he watched as Phryne ascended the last few steps before hurrying along the corridor.

Phryne walked quickly across the corridor and towards her bedroom, opening the door quickly and stepping inside, heading instinctively towards the window seat as the tears which had been welling in her eyes now began to fall freely down her cheeks, as she eased herself slowly onto the seat. Phryne choked on a sob and clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle it, as she found herself feeling overwhelmed by the exchange with her aunt, which surprised and frightened her, causing her to lose control of her emotions completely. Phryne had been battling her own insecurities and feelings of uncertainty and anxiety regarding her ability to be a mother, and her aunt's words had reignited the fears which she had been able to suppress for a short while, causing them to return to her stronger than before; hearing them spoken from the lips of another, particularly her aunt, gave the words more weight somehow, and added a new reality to her pre-existent fears, which seemed to have now moved beyond being a mere concept and transformed into irrefutable certainty. As she cried, Phryne found herself remembering her aunt's words, particularly her questioning of her ability to be a mother and to enable a child to fit into her life. The accusation had stung, cutting through her almost painfully, and causing the fears she had over her maternal abilities to return to her with full force, and overwhelm her completely. As she considered the heated and emotionally charged discussion with her aunt, she found herself also reminded of her unpreparedness and uncertainty; she hadn't been able to answer any of the questions her aunt had asked about the practicalities of raising this child, which had been perfectly reasonable and absolutely necessary issues that had to be answered. At the recollection of the questions and the issues, Phryne found herself reminded of her own ignorance and unpreparedness, and her anxieties about her knowledge of children and the practicalities associated with raising them returned to her once more. Many of the points her aunt had raised had been ones that needed to be addressed, she understood that, she accepted that. There was so much that needed to be discussed and decided and accounted for that it made her head spin. Her aunt's response to Phryne's declaration that she and Jack both wanted their baby and would keep it safe had echoed her own from when she first disclosed her pregnancy to Jack: it wasn't about what she wanted, it was about the baby. Phryne felt herself feeling sickened with guilt at the terrifying possibility that she had somehow overlooked her own conviction, and she found herself questioning herself and her motivations once more, as the realisation of her own ignorance and selfishness returned to her. As Phryne sat in the window seat and allowed her tears to fall, she found herself feeling sick with the realisation that she was not upset because she felt her aunt's questions had been unfair or inappropriate, or that her questioning of her ability to be a mother was unjustified. She was absolutely terrified and distraught because it was very possible that she was right. Before she could consider the matter further, there was a tentative knock at the door, prompting Phryne to inhale sharply and turn her tear-filled eyes towards it.

"Phryne?" called Jack gently, his voice low and kind.

Phryne closed her eyes and fought back a fresh wave of tears, before inhaling a calming breath and rising unsteadily from her seat. She cleared her throat quietly and sniffed, wiping her cheeks with her hands in attempt to brush away the tears, before releasing a long breath and staring at the door.

"Yes?" she called, her voice sounding slightly more confident than she thought possible. She swallowed hard as the door slowly opened, as Jack stepped into the room and looked at her with a concerned and tender expression, which almost broke her resolve completely. She watched as he looked at her with worried yet gentle eyes and began to approach her. "I'm fine" she said instinctively, inhaling sharply as she spoke, lowering her eyes from his as she began to feel overwhelmed once more. "I'm fine, I just-" she stated, as he quickly reached her and placed his hands upon her waist, the contact causing her to break down completely. Phryne put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, which quickly turned into fresh tears, as Jack drew his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her close.

"It's alright" he soothed, his voice gentle and reassuring, as he held her against him. "It's alright" he repeated, holding Phryne against him as she tensed and trembled in an attempt to prevent herself from crying. Jack held her for just over a minute, occasional choked cries escaping from her lips as she attempted to stifle her sobbing with her hand, before inhaling sharply and leaning back from his embrace. Jack slowly lowered his arms and looked upon her with concern.

"Sorry" she said quietly, lowering her eyes from his as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. She looked pale and slightly shaken and was clearly embarrassed, and Jack sought to remedy it all immediately.

"Don't be sorry" Jack soothed, his kindly tone causing Phryne to feel emotional once more. Jack placed his right hand on her waist to comfort and steady her, as he looked down into her tear-filled eyes. Although he had seen Phryne upset before, he had seldom seen her so distraught; the last time she had been this distressed and afraid was when she had confided in him the news of her pregnancy. And as it had been then, the unfamiliar sight of Phryne being so upset and so vulnerable was unbearable, and he desperately wanted to comfort her. "Your aunt was surprised by the news, that's all" he stated, as Phryne inhaled sharply and wiped her cheeks with her hands. "I'm sure once she-"

"It's not that" Phryne replied quietly and she shook her head, keeping her eyes low as she was unable to meet Jack's gaze. "I knew she'd be shocked, and I'd anticipated her concerns about a scandal and my reputation and my lifestyle" she said, her voice low and quiet. Jack watched her with increasing concern as she spoke, placing his left hand upon her waist and taking a step closer, prompting her to finally look up at him. Her eyes were red and tearful, and she appeared worryingly pale. Her distress and her concern was clear from her expression, despite her clear attempts to hide it. Jack nodded gently in response.

"And you addressed those concerns with her" Jack reminded her gently. "You showed her that you were already aware of those issues and-"

"No, Jack, I didn't" she admitted tearfully, shaking her head slightly as she stared into his eyes. "I barely addressed half of the things she said, and even then I fared very badly" she stated, removing her eyes from his and staring at the ground. "God, I sounded like a child" she sighed with frustration, as memories of her conversation with her aunt came back to her.

"You didn't sound like a child" Jack assured her, confused by her statement. "You sounded like a mother" he added gently, his tone imbued with sincerity. Phryne looked up at him with sad eyes, and Jack felt his heart sink. He watched her with confusion and concern for a moment, considering her patiently until she was ready to continue.

"A mother" Phryne repeated quietly, considering the words as she spoke them. "Something my aunt believes I am incapable of becoming" she added. Jack's stomach dropped and he felt a renewed sense of annoyance and frustration at Mrs Stanley's stark condemnation of Phryne's maternal skills.

"She's wrong" Jack said firmly. "Phryne, you will be a wonderful mother. You already are" he stated with conviction. Phryne looked up at Jack with wide eyes which glistened with tears, before stepping away from him and walking across the room. Jack watched her with concern as she took a few steps before stopping and turning around to face him.

"You don't know that, Jack, and neither do I" Phryne returned quietly, the words devastating her as she spoke them aloud. "And she certainly wasn't wrong about everything" she added quickly as she met his gaze, her voice laced with emotion. "She said I didn't understand the seriousness of my pregnancy and the implications of having a child, and she was right" she admitted sadly, fresh tears burning in her eyes as she stated her confession. "This child will be dependent upon us for absolutely everything, especially during its infancy, and I don't know what to do" she explained tearfully, as Jack looked upon her with gentle eyes. "I don't know how to look after a child, certainly not an infant. I don't know the first thing about babies" she stated, her voice raising slightly with emotion. Jack, sensing her rising distress, began to walk slowly towards her. "I want to take care of our child, Jack, I really do" she assured him, as he walked closer to her, and was currently only a couple of paces away. "But I don't know how to" she admitted, the confession devastating her.

Jack, who was devastated at seeing Phryne so distraught, reached her as she uttered her last words and placed his hands upon her waist, stepping before her and searching for her eyes, which she quickly removed from his.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, the kindness in his tone paining her. "Darling, you know more than you realise" he stated. "Just because you don't know everything right now, in this moment, doesn't mean that you never will" he assured her. "You have Mac, Dot and Mr Butler, and your aunt – who will come around – and my family" he continued, his tone low and gentle. "And you have me" he stated, drawing his hands across her waist and towards her back. "This is new to both of us, and I know it's frightening, and has taken you completely out of your comfort zone" he explained, as she swallowed hard and slowly looked back up to meet his gaze, a sad and guilty expression in her eyes. "There's a lot we need to learn, but we do have time" he assured her. "You're barely four months pregnant, Phryne. This baby won't be arriving until late September" he stated reassuringly. "We have plenty of time to learn what we need to learn, and to make all the necessary arrangements" he said gently. "We will figure this out" he stated. "You can do this. We can do this." he stated with conviction. "We'll do it together" he assured her, his voice low and soothing.

Phryne looked up at Jack and considered him for a few moments as she processed his words. Jack was a cautious, well-organised and methodical man, and his calm and rational approach to her fears reassured her significantly. But not completely.

"Jack, what are we going to do when this baby arrives?" Phryne asked nervously, fear present in her tone. "Aunt Prudence was right. We both work long and irregular hours, how on earth can we take care of a child?" she added. "Dot told me she wanted to help with the baby, but she's not a maid or a nanny, she's my assistant. She wants to continue learning to be a detective and I won't take that away from her by sending her to the nursery" she stated. "I don't know what we're going to do."

"We will figure it out" Jack assured her. "Phryne-"

"Aunt Prudence's questions were completely justified" Phryne stated suddenly, the words wounding her. "I don't want to give up my work, but the idea of a stranger looking after our child is just so terrifying, and I don't think that I-"

"Phryne" Jack said, his voice kind but firm, as he drew his hands up her waist. "It's alright" he stated. "It is an important decision, and something which we will need to figure out" he explained. "But not immediately" he added. "We have five months until the baby arrives, which is more than enough time to consider our options and establish what we want to do" he stated confidently. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I thought about it" she said quietly. "I mean, I consider it, of course, but not as much as I ought to have" she admitted. "I've just been so preoccupied with getting used to this pregnancy that I haven't-"

"You're been focusing on looking after yourself and our child" Jack explained gently. "And that is not something you need to apologise for." Phryne looked up at Jack with sadness in her eyes.

"I haven't been doing a very good job, though" she admitted quietly. "As we saw when I went into the-"

"Phryne" Jack interceded, running his hands tenderly down her waist in an attempt to soothe her. "We've already talked about this, it's alright" he stated warmly.

"No, it's not" Phryne responded. "Aunt Prudence was right, Jack. I am selfish, I'm obsessed with my work, and my lifestyle and my character are incompatible with raising a child" she stated, tears falling from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

"No" Jack said firmly. "No, that's not true" he added, finding himself feeling worried and concerned for Phryne, whose self-doubt had returned, and seemed stronger than before. "You are not selfish" he stated with conviction. "The fact that you are worrying about this and you want to do what is best for our child demonstrates that you are not selfish" he explained. "Being committed to your work is not a weakness, and it is not something which means you aren't able to be a mother" he explained. "Your drive to find the truth and to bring justice to the victims of crime is a strength, Phryne, it is not a weakness" he stated confidently. "And our child will grow up knowing that it's mother is a strong, independent and intelligent woman who loves it beyond measure and beyond question" he stated. "You once told me that I always did the right thing, and I informed you that I do not" he stated. "But you always do" he stated with conviction. "I don't doubt for a moment that you will be a wonderful mother. You love this baby and your main priority is ensuring that it is loved and looked after and has everything it needs" he stated. "How can that conviction possibly be incompatible with motherhood?"

Phryne considered Jack's words for a few moment, finding that his reassurances had the same calming effect upon her as they always did. But despite his conviction and her desperate desire to believe his words, she still found herself battling significant doubts, over both her abilities and herself.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked quietly, her voice filled with uncertainty. Jack looked deep into her eyes and spoke to her kindly.

"The same way other people who have children do" he returned. "We'll make it work" he explained, sensing Phryne's anxiety and finding himself realising that the best way to alleviate it was to discuss the matter fully. "We don't always work at the same time" Jack said. "Sometimes one of us will work during the day and the other at night, and sometimes you and Dot spend time together working from home" he said gently. "Is hiring a nanny something that you want to consider?" he asked, the thought having occurred to him, causing him mild discomfort and anxiety. Of course, the arrangements for looking after their child whilst they were both working had occurred to him, but his priority over the past couple of months had been ensuring that Phryne and the baby were safe and healthy during the tentative initial stages, and he'd assumed they would discuss this matter at a slightly later date. Phryne considered his words and shook her head.

"I don't know" she responded. "After the baby is born I wanted to stay at home for a while" she explained, having considered the prospect extensively over the past few weeks, and finding the notion appealing to her increasingly more as her pregnancy progressed. "But after that, I don't… I don't know, I…" she explained. Jack nodded.

"It's alright" he soothed. "We'll work something out" he assured her, as he attempted to think of potential solutions to the matter.

"Aunt Prudence was right" Phryne breathed, the resignation in her tone drawing Jack immediately from his thoughts. "We haven't thought this through."

"We are still thinking this through" Jack explained. "Phryne, we have time" he assured her. "Just because we don't have all of the answers right now doesn't mean that we never will" he stated. "We will work all of this out before the baby arrives, I promise" he said warmly. Phryne looked up at Jack with uncertain eyes, nodded gently in response and offered him a small smile. Before she could respond, there was a familiar knock at the door, and she turned instinctively towards it.

"Come in, Mr B" she called, her voice sounding more confident than it had previously. The door was slowly opened and her butler appeared, glancing from her to Jack before focussing his attentions upon her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Miss" he said politely, before turning towards Jack, "I have an Inspector O'Shaughnessy on the telephone asking for you, Sir" he stated. "He says that there has been an incident at the docks and he requires your immediate assistance."

Jack, who was not even on call that evening, and found the idea of leaving Phryne unfathomable, considered the words for barely a moment before responding.

"Would you please tell him to call Inspector Lotheram instead?" Jack asked, causing Phryne to look up at him with a guilty expression. "My presence is required here this evening" he stated confidently. Mr Butler nodded and was about to depart when Phryne interjected.

"No, Jack, it's fine, you should go" she said calmly, her voice and her manner almost restored. Jack turned towards her and looked at her with confusion and concern. "You're needed at the docks."

"I'm needed here" he replied firmly. A small smile played on Phryne's lips, and she placed her hand on Jack's arm and stroked it tenderly.

"I'm fine" she stated with conviction, her voice sounding more confident than it had done all afternoon. "Jack-"

"You're not fine" he said quietly, his voice so low than even Mr Butler's acute hearing did not pick up the remark. Not that he was trying to, of course. "Phryne, I -"

"I'm alright, really" she assured him. "I just need some time to think" she said gently, meeting his eyes with a gentle expression.

Jack considered her for a moment, his eyes drifting over her calm and composed expression as he processed her words. He knew that Phryne was incredibly introspective and analytical; she needed time to process what had happened independently, and to think the matter through independently. Although she may wish him to stay, he knew that his presence would likely hinder this process, a process which Phryne had probably developed at a very young age and assisted her with dealing with difficult situations. He didn't want to leave her, not after how distressed she'd been, and how worried she still was. But as he looked into her eyes, he realised that he had to.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. Phryne nodded.

"I am" she assured him, offering him a small smile. "Go" she said gently.

Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in agreement, and feeling overwhelmed with guilt despite having acted in accordance with Phryne's wishes. Jack inhaled sharply and turned towards Mr Butler, who had been standing unobtrusively by the door.

"Mr Butler, would you please tell Inspector O'Shaughnessy that I will be at the docks in fifteen minutes" he asked. Mr Butler nodded.

"Of course, Sir" he responded, before turning on the spot and disappearing down the corridor. Jack turned back towards Phryne.

"Will you be alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne offered him a small, reassuring smile.

"Of course" she responded. "I will" she stated with conviction.

Jack considered her for a moment, before taking a step forward and placing his hand upon her cheek and drawing her face towards his, and kissing her tenderly upon the lips. Phryne felt her entire body weaken at the sensation and she responded immediately, her hand drifting up his arm as the kiss deepened. After a few moments, she reluctantly broke it.

"Don't have too much fun without me" she said gently. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"If there's anything you need-"

"I'll be fine" she assured him. "Go" she gently encouraged. Jack inhaled deeply and nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he responded. Phryne nodded in understanding and offered him a reassuring smile, as he turned on the spot and walked reluctantly from the room, forcing himself with some difficulty to ignore the strong urge he had to return to her side. As soon as Jack closed the door behind him, Phryne's smile and her confident expression fell completely.

Phryne exhaled sharply and felt tears begin to burn in her eyes once more, as the fear and panic which Jack had temporarily managed to quell returned to her with strength. Phryne felt suddenly rather faint and unsteady on her feet, and slowly walked back towards the window seat, easing herself onto it and leaning against her wall, drawing her legs up upon the seat and tilting her head back. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, before releasing a long breath in an attempt to calm herself. When she opened her eyes she lowered her head, and was somewhat surprised to find that she had subconsciously placed her right hand upon her stomach, and was currently cradling her swollen abdomen. Phryne inhaled unsteadily and gazed down at her stomach, drawing the fabric of her light pink blouse tightly across her abdomen to reveal the definite swell. Memories of the exchange with her aunt in the garden returned to her once more, and she felt an unprecedented level of panic and guilt overwhelm her completely, as she felt the strength and firmness of the curve of her abdomen beneath her trembling hand. Phryne removed her gaze from her abdomen and stared out of the window, watching the sky darken and the waves crash upon the foreshore in the distance, as she attempted to calm herself and assemble her thoughts to deal with them rationally. Phryne sat in the window seat quietly and quite alone for almost ten minutes, as she considered the conversation with her aunt, each statement and each question which needed addressing, and her own concerns regarding her maternal ability. Despite her terror and uncertainty, Phryne forced herself to remain in her room and consider the urgent matters she needed to address, despite her fear and discomfort. During this time she sat quite still and silent in a pensive state, her right arm cradling her abdomen protectively, in a tender action which contrasted the internal agony she was harbouring completely.

Jack had walked slowly down the stairs in rather a daze, the short journey from the bedroom to the hallway feeling almost infinite. As he walked towards the coat stand Mr Butler and Dot emerged from the dining room, and he turned immediately towards them.

"I'm sorry, Sir" began Mr Butler earnestly. "I suggested to Mrs Stanley that I escort her, but she-"

"It's alright, Mr Butler" Jack reassured him, his voice low and husky. "Mrs Stanley can be rather insistent." Mr Butler nodded in response.

"Indeed, Sir" he agreed quietly.

"Is Miss Phryne alright?" asked Dot with concern, staring up at Jack with an imploring gaze. Jack looked into her eyes and considered the question.

"Phryne had a rather heated exchange with Mrs Stanley and she is understandably upset" he responded gently, watching as Dot's eyes filled with worry. "She says that she's fine but that isn't the case" he added candidly, his concern for Phryne increasing as he spoke out loud. "Will you stay with her?" he asked gently. Dot nodded immediately in response.

"Of course, Inspector" she assured him. Jack nodded gratefully in response.

"If you're concerned, or if she's not alright-" Jack began, not quite certain of how to put his thoughts into words, "you will call me?"

"Yes" Dot replied immediately, nodding in response. Jack exhaled deeply.

"Thank you" he said quietly, before walking across the corridor and towards the coat stand, where he removed his hat and coat and headed towards the front door, which he left without looking back; because he knew if he turned around and saw the staircase again, he would not be able to stop himself from ascending.

After Jack had left, Dot and Mr Butler discussed matters as they understood them, and decided it would be best to leave Miss Phryne in privacy for a short while; they had seen her pain and anguish during the events with Foyle and after difficult cases, and knew it was sometimes her custom to spend some time in solitude to process events. They also knew, from experience, that this seemed to aid her immeasurably. Despite how difficult it was for them to leave her quite alone. Dot decided that, after fifteen minutes or so, she would go into Miss Phryne's room to ensure she was alright, offer her a bath or dinner or simply her presence, and hope desperately that one of them would be accepted. However, Dot was surprised to find that, less than ten minutes after having settled upon this course of action, she heard the sound of Miss Phryne's step upon the staircase.

After ten minutes of attempting to order her thoughts and process the events of the afternoon, Phryne found that her head began to spin, and her desire to consider the matters at hand was fatally hindered by her exhaustion and anxiety. She was too emotional and distraught to consider matters clearly and objectively, as was required. Before she could think, she needed to be calm, and in order to be calm, she needed a distraction. Phryne stared out of the window and found her vision focused upon the very spot where she and Aunt Prudence had argued, her stomach tightening at the memory. As she considered the unobtrusive area of grass beside the orchids and the roses, her gaze drifted towards the table where she had been sitting, and upon the box and packaging and stack of correspondence which adorned it. Relief flooded Phryne as she glanced upon the letters which needed her attention, deciding that this would be a temporary but suitable distraction which would help to calm her, thus enabling her mind to move on to more serious matters. For the first time since the argument, Phryne felt that she could breathe.

And so, ten minutes after Jack left, Phryne descended the staircase and stepped into the hallway, prompting her companion to emerge from the parlour (where she had been darning) to meet her.

"Good evening, Miss" Dot said gently, smiling warmly at her employer. Phryne turned towards her and offered her a small smile.

"Hello, Dot" she returned warmly, as her companion walked towards her.

Dot's eyes drifted over Miss Phryne's face, noticing immediately the slight reddening of the eyes and the pale complexion, both of which she had attempted to conceal by reapplying her make-up. It was relatively successful, almost anyone else who saw Phryne now would not knew she had been distraught and crying just a short while ago. Except for Dot, that is.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively, attempting to conceal concern from both her voice and expression as she spoke. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"I'm fine, Dot. Thank you" she returned amiably. Dot, knowing that this signified she did not wish to discuss the matter, nodded in understanding.

"Would you like me to run you a bath? Dot offered kindly, offering her a gentle smile. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"As wonderful as that sounds, dear Dot, I'm afraid it will have to wait" she responded kindly. "I have some work to do" she added, before offering her companion a small smile and disappearing into the dining room.

Phryne walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, greeting Mr Butler with as much warmth and enthusiasm as she could muster in her fraught state, before walking calmly into the garden and towards the table. Phryne collected her correspondence and stacked them into neat piles, which she divided with her fingers, before glancing along the table and finding her attentions focused upon the toy cat which lay displayed in the open box. Phryne experienced a sudden feeling of panic at the sight, as the reality of her pregnancy and her increasing fears over her incompatibility with motherhood returned to her with such force as to leave her breathless. Phryne stared at the toy cat for a short while, remembering picking it up in the store, examining it closely, Jack's kind words, his encouragement, his handing over the money to the cashier. Suddenly it was too much, it was all too much. She was having a baby and the most preparation she had undertaken, the only thing which showed she even had a marginal understanding of what was happening and what was going to happen, was displayed in a ginger toy cat with white paws and blue eyes. Phryne felt a renewed sense of fear and frustration at her own stupidity, and she inhaled sharply, before swallowing hard and walking briskly across the garden, carrying her correspondence with her, but leaving the toy cat upon the table.

Phryne and Dot spent the next couple of hours together in the parlour, with Phryne sorting through her correspondence, drafting letters and making extensive notes. Dot watched as Miss Phryne worked in her usual dedicated and methodical manner, and was relieved to find that, despite being notably quieter than usual, she did still engage her in conversation, and sought her opinion on various matters. Shortly after seven o'clock, Dot put the letter she had been reading aside and turned towards her employer, who was just signing a letter she had drafted to Mr and Mrs Riley on the matter of their missing racehorse. Dot waited until Phryne had signed the letter and placed the lid back upon her fountain pen before speaking.

"Would you like dinner to be prepared, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively, as Phryne picked up the letter she had just responded to and read it through once more.

"No, thank you" she replied automatically, her voice quiet but amiable, as she skimmed the second paragraph once more. As soon as Phryne had uttered her response, she found herself drawn from her work and back into the present moment, as the question Dot had asked her played on her lips once more. She remembered Mac's orders to eat and remain hydrated, her own promise to Jack that she was trying, and her solemn vow to the baby that she would do everything she could to keep it safe. She lowered the letter back onto the table and looked up towards Dot, whose kind eyes reassured her almost immediately. "Actually, yes, Dot, I would" she stated, not feeling the least desire to eat, but knowing she had to. Dot's expression softened and she smiled before rising from her seat. "Thank you" Phryne said gently.

"Of course, Miss" Dot returned, offering her a reassuring smile as she left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

Phryne watched Dot until she was out of view, before returning her attention to the letter before her, and continuing to read. By the time Dot returned to the parlour a few minutes later, Phryne had already read another letter and was in the process of replying when her companion's footsteps caused her to glance up from her work. As she did so, she found herself staring at Dot, who was carrying a familiar box into the room, which she placed down on the table before her. Phryne felt her heart clench.

"Is this yours, Miss?" Dot asked gently, her tone light and amused. "I saw it through the kitchen window when I was discussing dinner with Mr Butler" Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Uh… well, uh" she began, her uncharacteristic hesitation causing Dot to turn towards her employer. "It's not mine, exactly, though I did buy it" she explained. "Well, technically Jack bought it, but…" she corrected, finding herself feeling increasingly nervous and somewhat embarrassed. "If you're fond of it, Dot, I'll gladly buy you one." Dot looked up at Phryne and smiled.

"It's for the baby" Dot said gently, as she stroked the toy's fur with her fingers. Phryne swallowed.

"Indeed it is" Phryne returned. "We'll make a detective out of you yet, Dot" she added, offering her a nervous smile, before glancing down at the cat, which caused sadness to overcome her expression for a moment, before returning her attention to her work. Dot, who was focused on the toy, remained oblivious.

"I think it's lovely, Miss" she said gently. Phryne nodded.

"So did I" Phryne replied quietly. Dot, sensing she might have unintentionally embarrassed Miss Phryne, rose from her seat.

"I'll go and see if Mr Butler needs help with dinner" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and offered her a warm smile, as her companion once again left the parlour.

As soon as Dot was out of view, Phryne returned her attention to her work, and continued writing her letter to the Jones's. Or, at least, she tried to. She had scarcely written two lines before she caught sight of the box containing the toy cat in the corner of her eye, and her anxiety overcame her once more, as did her paralysing self-doubt. Phryne swallowed hard, attempting to ignore her rising emotions, as she looked down at her letter again and continued to write. A few seconds later, she made a clumsy error as she wrote, and sighed lightly in frustration before placing her pen gently down upon the table. Her eyes drifted to the box once more, and to the left side of the cat's face and body which were visible, and she found herself feeling overwhelmed once more. She inhaled deeply and stared at the toy, as the memories of her conversation with her aunt returned to her, and she was reminded of her ignorance and inadequacies. Phryne inhaled deeply and lowered her eyes, as she mentally scolded herself for her current weakness; she was being intimidated by a stuffed toy. _Aunt Prudence was right,_ echoed the voice which Phryne had been desperately trying to suppress, _I can't be a mother._ Phryne considered the matter for a moment, before suddenly rising from her seat and reaching for the box, holding it against her left side and carrying it from the room.

Phryne walked quickly up the stairs and stepped onto the landing, before instinctively heading down the corridor and towards the spare bedroom opposite hers. She opened the door and walked inside, glancing around the spacious and well-decorated room, before walking towards a table against the wall directly opposite the door. Phryne gently placed the box down upon the small mahogany table beside a Chinese vase and a small statue of Venus. She stared into the box for a moment, gazing at the toy cat for several moments, which seemed to have had some compelling effect upon her, almost like magnetism, since the very moment she first caught sight of it. Phryne found herself reaching for the toy once more, her fingers drifting through its soft fur and towards its face, which was ginger and white. As soon as the stuffed animal's artificial whiskers grazed her skin, Phryne found herself emerging from her trance, and slowly removed her hand from the toy. She then took a step back from the table before turning around and walking back towards the door, which she opened quickly, and stepping out into the corridor. Phryne glanced back into the room and caught sight of the box once more, the side of the toy's face and one of its ears just visible from the top of the box, before closing the door firmly behind her. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a long breath before walking calmly down the corridor and heading back downstairs, trying to ignore the feelings of guilt and anxiety she was experiencing.

By the time Dot returned to the parlour five minutes later, Phryne had re-written her first draft of the letter she had been working on, and was beginning to peruse the first letter on the final stack of her correspondence. She looked up at Dot with a warm expression and offered her the letter, which she accepted, before taking up a seat opposite Phryne.

"Well, Dot" Phryne began gently, her voice calm and focused despite the anxiety she was currently battling, "what do you make of that?"

When Jack arrived back at the house a couple of hours later, he had not known what to expect. He had not received a phone call from Dot to voice her concern for Phryne which, whilst slightly reassuring, did not ease all of his anxiety relating to her well-being. The emotionally charged discussion with Mrs Stanley about her pregnancy had clearly caused Phryne's doubts over her ability to be a mother to return to her, which, combined with her uncertainty over the practicalities they would need to consider in terms of raising their child, had overwhelmed her completely. And Jack desperately wanted to reassure her. As he stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, he had not known what he would find, or how Phryne would be. However, before he had even removed his coat, the sound of his wife's voice and the voice of her companion from the parlour sought to quell some of his immediate anxieties. Jack removed his hat and coat and hung them up, before walking towards the parlour and standing in the doorway, prompting Phryne to turn immediately towards him.

"Hello, Jack" she said warmly, as she lowered the documents she was holding onto her lap and looked up at him with bright, tired eyes. "How are things at the docks? Anything interesting?" she asked. Jack considered her for a moment, his eyes drifting over her quickly, before walking into the room.

"Uh, no" he returned simply. "A man's body was found in the water during a violent protest at the docks" he explained. "It was discovered by the Police who arrived in response to the fight" he stated.

"I see" Phryne returned, leaning back in her chair and looking up at him with interest. "Do you believe the death to be related to the protest?" she asked curiously.

"We don't know yet" Jack explained. "We haven't yet been able to identify the victim" he stated. "Though it was clearly murder" he added. "The victim was hit over the back of the head repeatedly with some kind of heavy, blunt object" he explained. Phryne nodded.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance to you in the morning?" she offered tentatively. Jack nodded.

"Of course" he replied. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. A small smile played on Jack's lips. Although he doubted that she was absolutely fine, she was certainly considerably less anxious and distraught than she had been earlier that day. And that was a start.

Dot, who had been sitting opposite Phryne and reading the papers to a case they were working on, closed the file and rose from her seat.

"Would you mind if I head home, Miss?" Dot asked gently. Phryne looked up at her with a kind expression. In truth, she wouldn't have 'minded' if Dot went home several hours ago, though from their conversation during the afternoon and over dinner, it seemed apparent that Jack had requested she remain with her.

"Of course not, Dot" Phryne responded warmly, before rising from her seat. "I'll drive you" she stated. Dot, who knew how tired Miss Phryne was, was about to politely decline when the Inspector interceded.

"Actually, Constable Collins is waiting outside" he explained. "I managed to pull him away before O'Shaughnessy had him pull yet another double shift." Dot looked up at Jack with a grateful expression.

"Thank you, Inspector" she said warmly, before turning towards Phryne. "Bye, Miss. I'll see you in the morning." Phryne nodded in response and smiled warmly at her companion.

"Goodnight" she called, as Dot walked out of the parlour and into the corridor. The front door opened and closed behind her a few moments later, and when Jack turned back towards his wife, he was unsurprised to find her yawning.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne lowered her hand from her mouth and met his gaze with tired eyes.

"I'm fine" she replied sincerely, offering him a small smile. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively, knowing that Phryne would confide in him when she felt ready.

Phryne considered the question for a moment, and whilst the honest answer was 'yes', she wasn't ready, not just yet. There were still some things she needed to consider and establish before she spoke openly with Jack.

"Not tonight" she said quietly. Jack nodded gently in response.

"Alright" he said warmly, before placing one hand on her arm, and looking into her tired eyes. "You're exhausted" he said quietly. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"I'm fine" she responded gently.

"You need to sleep" he stated, his voice low and kind.

"I need to work" she replied, gesturing to the papers on the table beside her, before raising her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. Jack glanced at Phryne's bandaged hand for a moment and removed his hand from her arm, placing it tenderly upon her waist.

"I need to change your bandage, Miss Fisher" he said gently, as Phryne lowered her injured hand from her mouth and stared at it.

"I'd almost forgotten" she said quietly, mentally noting that emotionally fraught conversations with her aunt did wonders for pain relief. Or at least, distraction from pain. She should patent it.

"I hope you aren't going to be a difficult patient" Jack teased lightly, prompting Phryne to look up at him with a small smile.

"Difficult? Me?" she replied, feigning surprise, before adopting a calm and serene expression and nodding. "Of course not, Jack" she assured him. Jack nodded and looked upon her with a warm expression, before walking towards her and standing by her side, and offering her his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked. Phryne smiled gently in response and linked her arm through his, returning his reassuring glance with a grateful expression, as she leaned against him and allowed him to lead her towards the staircase.

Jack and Phryne walked upstairs and into their bedroom, with Jack turning on the lights as they entered, and closing the door behind them. They then walked into the bathroom, and Phryne perched on the edge of the bath as Jack gathered the items he required, before washing his hands and tending to Phryne's hand as per Mac's instructions. After having removed the bandage and dressing, Jack realised that the burn, which was certainly second degree, showed signs of healing and did not appear to be infected. He considered the wound for a moment and looked up at Phryne.

"Are you in pain?" he asked gently.

"No" she responded quietly. Jack stared at her and, after a moment of silence in which she felt his eyes upon her, she looked up and met his gaze. "Only a little" she admitted. Jack nodded in understanding, before turning on the tap.

"Can you put your hand under here for a minute?" he asked. Phryne nodded obediently and placed her hand beneath the cold water, which soothed her burning skin.

The pain, whilst present, was bearable and, indeed, had taken a back seat due to the day's events. Phryne found her mind drifting back towards the exchange with her aunt once more as the cold water ran over her hand. It was only when Jack turned off the tap a minute or so later that she was drawn from her thoughts.

Jack continued to tend to Phryne's injury, drying her hand carefully but thoroughly before applying the cream and putting on a fresh dressing and bandage. Phryne noticed how gentle he was with her, how careful in his ministrations and mindful of her injury. Despite the internal turmoil she was currently experiencing, and the pain in her right hand, Phryne found that Jack's presence calmed her somewhat, and reassured her immeasurably, as it always did. But it did not alleviate her fears or self-doubt, and it did not even touch upon her guilt. By the time Jack had finished tending to her injury, her mind was ablaze with the memory of the conversation of her aunt, which not even her exhaustion could free her of, even for a moment. Jack, sensing her tiredness, sat on the edge of the bath beside her, an action which caused her to blink herself from her thoughts and turn towards him immediately.

"You're tired, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently. "The last few days have been difficult and rather long, and I think we'd both benefit from an early night" he explained, looking upon her with a tender expression.

Jack knew that, considering Phryne's disposition and the events of the day, his attempts to convince her to rest would be aided by the assurance of his presence beside her. Although he knew the events of the day would still be playing heavily on her mind, she was not ready to address them yet, and the best thing that could be done for her and the baby under the circumstances was for her to rest. The last couple of days had been particularly stressful for her, which could have a negative impact on both her and their child. He looked into her eyes and watched as she considered the suggestion – and possibly some potential counterarguments – before nodding slowly and offering him a small smile.

"Very well, Jack" she said quietly, before slowly rising from her position on the edge of the bathtub, which Jack did too. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"You are most welcome, Miss Fisher" he replied. Phryne smiled nervously in response and nodded, before walking out of the bathroom and heading into the bedroom.

A short while later Phryne and Jack had both changed and prepared themselves for bed, and were turning off the small lights in the room before getting into bed.

As soon as the lights were off and the room was silent, Phryne found that the fears which had plagued her, and which she had been able to keep relatively at bay for the last few hours, returned to her with renewed strength. She inhaled deeply and got into bed beneath the sheets, slowly edging across the bed and towards Jack who, being aware of her anxiety, moved closer to her and placed his arm around her waist. They were both silent as Phryne leaned into Jack and placed her hand upon his chest, pressing her head to the pillow in the space beside his neck. She felt him tilt his head down slightly so that his forehead was pressed lightly against her head, before placing a gentle kiss upon the top of her head. Phryne found the gesture soothing, and instinctively leaned closer to him, pressing their bodies together, which Jack responded to by drawing his hand from her waist to the centre of her back and pulling her close. Jack heard Phryne's breath hitch as her swollen stomach pressed lightly against his, and found his heart racing at the contact, as a feeling akin to excitement spread throughout his body. However, realising her anxiety, Jack drew his arm tighter across her and held her close, rubbing her back soothingly as she leaned against him. Despite her fears and anxieties, Phryne's exhaustion overcame her, and after a few minutes Jack heard the low, rhythmic sound of her breathing, which revealed that she had fallen asleep. Jack, feeling relieved at this fact, found himself relaxing against the pillows, and allowed sleep to claim him too.

After sleeping soundly for a few hours, Phryne's rest was interrupted by her subconscious, which forced her to recall snapshots of her conversation with her aunt, which drew her further towards the conscious plane. She had managed to suppress the memories initially, her exhaustion and her semi-consciousness banishing the notions after the initial wave of terror. But as the hours drew on, the memories became strong and more frequent until, shortly after three o'clock in the morning, Phryne found her eyes snapping open, and she was immediately awake.

Phryne's breathing was unstable and erratic, and the memory she had been experiencing (which she could no longer recall) had caused her to feel nauseous and terrified. Her whole body felt as though it were afflicted by an intense heat; her eyes were wide, her stomach in knots, her heart racing. She took in a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, as her eyes became accustomed to the dark, and she realised that she was lying in the exact same position she had fallen asleep in. Phryne felt Jack's arm around her waist and his head resting on the pillow just above hers. Her hand, which had been on his chest, was now on the pillow, which she was holding onto with an iron grip. Feeling anxious and unsettled and unable to go back to sleep, Phryne gently removed Jack's arm from her body and slowly sat up, before easing herself out of bed and picking up the red robe which was close at hand. As she pulled on her robe and secured it, Phryne glanced towards the bed, and noted with relief that Jack appeared to be still sound asleep. She exhaled deeply and swallowed hard, before walking quietly across the room and towards the door, which she opened slowly, creeping out onto the landing and closing it gently behind her.

Phryne crossed her arms across her chest and rubbed her right forearm gently as she made her way across the landing and towards the staircase, which she crept down quietly. As she felt the cold tiles of the hallway floor beneath her feet, Phryne turned left and headed into her parlour, turning on the light and partially closing the door to ensure that the light from the room did not wake anyone. The bright light of the parlour, which was so different to the darkness of her bedroom, prompted her to raise a hand to her eyes as she slowly made her way towards the chair she had occupied earlier the previous evening. After a few moments Phryne's eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she found all remnants of sleep departing from her almost instantly, as memories of her conversation with her aunt played on an incessant loop in her mind, where she suspected they had been doing so for several hours whilst she had been asleep. Phryne, who felt anxious and on edge, did not feel able to think clearly enough to consider the matter in the detail required, but equally, she had absolutely no desire or inclination to sleep. And so, she quickly decided that she would act in the same manner she had done the evening before, in order to occupy her mind until she was able to confront her fears and concerns which arose following the conversation with her aunt: by distracting herself with her work. Phryne leaned towards the table and picked up the last letter she had been working on before Jack returned home, drawing it towards her and staring at it with tired eyes, as she began to continue her work.

Half an hour later Jack, who had not realised that Phryne had left, stretched his left arm across the bed, feeling the cool sheets against his skin. Something stirred inside him and he slowly opened his eyes, before moving his arm unsteadily across the bed and realising that his wife was no longer there. Jack pressed his hand to the mattress and sat up immediately, blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes as he adjusted his vision to the dark, before looking around the room. There was no light from beneath the bathroom door, and the bedroom was quiet and still and shrouded in darkness. Jack sat still for a moment and listened in the darkness, hoping he would hear something which would give an indication of where she was. He did not. And so, after a few moments, Jack pushed the covers aside and got tiredly out of bed, picking up his dark blue robe and putting it on as he walked towards the bedroom door and opened it, stepping into the corridor as his wife had done a short while before, and heading towards the staircase. Jack made his way quietly down the stairs, realising by the time he reached the half way point that there was a light on in the parlour, which cast a yellow pool of light across the tiled floor. He inhaled lightly and walked across the cold floor, blinking away the remaining remnants of his tiredness, before slowly pushing the parlour door open.

Phryne had been so focused upon her work, and on ignoring the anxiety which was rising within her, that she did not hear Jack upon the staircase or in the corridor. It was only when she heard Jack calling her name that she was startled from her thoughts, and turned towards him immediately.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently, his eyes drifting over her, taking in the sight of her sitting with one leg tucked under her as she made notes in a notebook on the table. "Is everything alright?" he asked, slowly walking towards her. Phryne, seeming surprised and slightly embarrassed, nodded instinctively in response.

"Yes, of course" she replied quietly, before putting the lid on her fountain pen and resting it upon the table. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No" Jack assured her, as he walked towards her and sat on the edge of the armchair besides her. He looked at her pale features, her bright eyes and light pink lips, and saw through the confident expression she was attempting to adopt. "You couldn't sleep" he said simply. Phryne swallowed and shook her head slightly.

"No" she confirmed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked gently. Phryne looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Why would I do that?" she asked quietly. "I didn't want to disturb you" she added, seeming embarrassed.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his voice low and soothing, as she looked back up towards him and met his gaze. "If you're upset or worried I want you disturb me" he stated, watching as her gaze faltered and she lowered her eyes. "You've never had trouble doing so before" he teased, earning a small smile from Phryne. "Have you been awake for long?" he asked. Phryne shook her head.

"Half an hour or so" she replied, looking back up at him and meeting his gaze. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively. Phryne found the words causing her anxiety to increase and her stomach to clench at the prospect. Her gaze fell from Jack's and she appeared visibly uncomfortable. "It's alright" Jack assured her, sensing her discomfort speaking before she could respond. "Do you feel ready to come back to bed?" he asked gently.

"I'm not tired" Phryne replied quietly, meeting his gaze as she spoke. "I can't sleep" she added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I'm not asking you to go back to sleep" he said, his voice kind and soothing, and having a familiarly soothing effect upon Phryne. "Why don't you come back to bed and just lie with me?" he asked gently, hoping that if she could not sleep, she would at least be able to become more relaxed and rested than she would be if she continued to work through the night. As he looked back at her, she appeared to be considering what to do, her eyes drifting from him to her work. Jack waited patiently until she had decided, when a brief nod of her head indicated her assent. "Thank you" he said warmly, before standing up and holding out his hand, which she accepted. She took a few steps towards him and looked up at him with a worried and slightly embarrassed expression. "It's alright" Jack assured her, sensing her anxiety which, at this stage, was almost palpable. "Everything is going to be alright" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and offered him a weak smile, before allowing him to lead her from the room and turn the light out behind her.

A few minutes later Phryne and Jack were back in their bedroom beneath the covers, lying in the same position they had been just a short while before. Phryne edged forward slightly, so that her body was pressed against Jack, who drew her closer in response. She felt his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, his hand placed comfortingly in the centre of her lower back, as he held her to him. She could feel his heart beating against her chest, and she could tell from his breathing that he was still awake. As she lay beside him and considered his kindness towards her, and his attempts to comfort her even though she hadn't yet been able to confide in him fully, she felt her fear and guilt return to her once more, as parts of the conversation with her aunt echoed in her mind once more. Phryne felt tears begin to form in her eyes, causing them to burn, as the fear and self-doubt which had such a strong hold upon her felt as though it would consume her completely.

"What if she's right?" Phryne asked suddenly, her voice quiet and choked. She felt Jack stir slightly as she uttered her fears into the darkness. "What if I can't be a mother?" she added, as a tear fell from her eye, drifting down her cheek and onto the pillow. She felt Jack's hand rub her back soothingly as he drew her closer, adjusting his head so that they were facing each other, his bright eyes meeting hers in the darkness.

"Phryne, I promise you that's not true" Jack stated with conviction, his voice clear and confident, as his hand drifted from the centre of her lower back and onto her abdomen, causing her breath to hitch. "The fact that you are so worried about making the right decisions and ensuring that the baby is taken care of demonstrates not only your maternal instincts but your ability to be a mother" he explained. "I know you're afraid, and I know that your fears have increased considerably following the conversation with your aunt, but there is no doubt in my mind that you will be an incredible mother" he added. "Because you already are" he assured her, feeling her tense slightly as her breath hitched once more. "I can't even begin to tell you how lucky this baby is to have you" he continued, as he splayed his fingers across her abdomen and stroked it tenderly. "So am I" he whispered.

Phryne, who had listened attentively to Jack's words and was deeply touched by them, looked into his eyes as she placed her hand upon his waist.

"Do you really believe that?" she asked, doubt present in her tone, which was tinged with emotion. "Despite my commitment to my work, my hedonistic social habits, and after I went into the Palace of Eros-"

Jack leaned forwards and silenced Phryne's words with a kiss to the lips, which she responded to instinctively, stroking his back as the kiss deepened. After a few moments Jack broke the kiss, and drew his hand from her abdomen to her cheek, as he stared deep into her eyes.

"I mean every word" he assured her, his voice gently and sincere. "I believe it with every fibre of my being" he continued. "And I promise you, Phryne, I am going to help you believe it too" he stated with conviction, before pressing a kiss upon her forehead and drawing her towards him, placing his arm protectively around her once more.

Jack held Phryne close to him for several minutes, holding her in the silence of their dark bedroom, as he felt her chest rise and fall against his. He knew that their conversation would not reassure her completely, perhaps not at all, but the fact that she had initiated a discussion into the matter was reassuring. As was the fact that the woman in question, despite having been in tears minutes before, now lay asleep in his arms.


	57. Chapter 43 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry about the late update, it's been one of those weeks. The second part will be posted before the weekend.**

 **Thank you again for taking the time to read the story, and for your continued support. I also wanted to thank you for your reviews, and for the kind words, advice and suggestions you have provided. I noticed that many people commented upon the fact that Phryne has not read much about pregnancy, which may seem inconsistent with her character. I completely agree that Phryne is an intelligent, modern young woman who would values education and awareness, certainly about matters to do with her own body. I think she would certainly read about pregnancy, childbirth and child care, and would ask questions to those she trusted, mainly Mac and Dot, and I promise you she will get to that stage. The reason I have written her the way I have is that I believe her innate strength and desire to know more about her condition are hindered by her crippling self-doubt, which we have seen emerge on occasion in both the TV show and in the books.**

 **I think during the early stages Phryne would be terrified of pregnancy and becoming a mother, which would make it difficult for her to conduct the research which I am sure she is desperate to undertake, despite the fact that she wants to more than anything. I've tried to portray her as breaking through her guilt and fears during the initial months, and speaking more openly with Jack and becoming accustomed to her changing body, as she adjusts to her pregnancy and everything it entails. I think Phryne would experience a plethora of emotions, and despite her interest and curiosity, as well as her unquestionable and unreserved love for her child, the concept of being pregnant and becoming a mother would absolutely terrify her, and reignite the feelings of guilt and fear which we have seen her express. I think it will be a gradual process for her to adjust to her condition and feel able to ask the questions she wants to ask, learn the things she needs to learn, and make the necessary arrangements before the baby is born. But she will get there, I promise. I understand that this must be frustrating, and quite repetitive, and I'm sorry about that. There will be a very angsty couple of chapters following this one, but the events of those chapters, combined with Phryne's conversation with her aunt, will lead to those changes taking place, I promise. But as always, please do let me know if you have any issues/concerns/advice/criticism, as I am always grateful to hear it.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Despite her insecurities and anxieties, Phryne found Jack's presence and his words to have a soothing affect upon her, as it always did. For a brief time his comfort suppressed the fears which had been building up inside her and piqued following the discussion with her aunt. But after a brief conversation with her husband after he had encouraged her back to bed, she found herself feeling slightly calmer and less afraid which, combined with her overwhelming exhaustion, caused her to fall asleep almost immediately in his arms where she remained, quite undisturbed, until the next morning.

Phryne woke shortly after eight o'clock the next morning, with a combination of the bright light flooding through the open window and the divine smell of freshly-made toast rousing her prematurely from her slumber. As soon as she was drawn back to the conscious plane, Phryne's fears and anxieties quickly returned to her, prompting her to push herself into a sitting position as she adjusted herself to the brightness of the room. She turned to the right and quickly identified the source of the delightful smell of freshly prepared toast; there was a small tray with a plate and knife, toast rack, butter and marmalade reposed upon her bedside table. There was also a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, which was a firm favourite of hers. However, her contentment at finding such a thoughtful breakfast placed beside her was somewhat outweighed by the intimidatingly overwhelming sense absence she felt. She smiled warmly and turned to the left and glanced upon the bed, her eyes befalling the cool space beside her, which she instinctively knew would be devoid of Jack Robinson; she felt his absence stronger and with more conviction as she felt her own presence. She'd known he wasn't beside her before she'd even opened her eyes.

As Phryne stared at the vacant space beside her and tried to calm her panicked thoughts and memories from the day before, she found herself recalling the last conversation she and Jack had before she fell asleep, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She hated appearing emotionally exposed in front of anyone, though for some reason she did not feel as uncomfortable with it around him; although he was the only person she allowed to see her in her most vulnerable, she felt ashamed and guilty at having subjected him to yet another emotional outburst the night before. Phryne sighed and rubbed her head tiredly at the memory, but before she could consider the matter further, she heard the familiar sound of the bathroom door opening, and removed her head from her hand and looked up expectantly as a fully-dressed Jack Robinson stepped into the room.

"Phryne" he said gently, his voice imbued with warmth. Phryne forced a reassuring smile as she watched him, correctly deducing that he had been awake for some time.

"Good morning, Jack" she replied, her voice still slightly husky from sleep, her eyes watching him intently as he walked towards her.

"How did you sleep?" Jack asked gently, as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her, and looked into her eyes.

"Much better than I thought I would" she replied quietly. Phryne offered Jack a small smile as she reached for his hand and holding it in her own, their fingers fitting perfectly between each other's. "I'm sorry about last night, Jack" she said sincerely, her words appearing to cause him some initial confusion. "I'm sorry if I worried you, I-"

"Phryne, it's fine" he said warmly, clasping her hand tighter in his own and looking into her eyes with a warm and tender expression. "It's alright" he reassured her, watching as her concerned eyes drifted across his face. "I'm glad we talked about it" he stated, "that you felt able to talk about it" he corrected. "And I promise you, we will work everything out" he stated with conviction. Phryne nodded automatically in response and offered him a small smile.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely, squeezing his hand and inhaling deeply.

"I meant everything I said last night" Jack stated with conviction, his confident tone causing Phryne to look into his eyes and offer him a warm smile.

"I know" she responded. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Dr MacMillan called earlier. She'll be here just before nine to tend to your hand" he explained. Phryne sighed gently.

"She must be getting tired of playing nursemaid" Phryne said quietly, guilt present in her tone.

"No, I don't think so" Jack returned. "I'd imagine she quite likes having an excuse to keep an eye on you" he teased. Phryne looked up at him with a sultry expression and something resembling a mocking glare.

"Me, Inspector?" Phryne replied innocently. Jack smiled gently in response.

"You, Miss Fisher" he returned, before leaning forward and kissing Phryne tenderly on the lips. Phryne responded quickly to the gesture, placing her hand on his upper arm as she kissed him back, smiling against his lips.

"We're going to be late" Phryne breathed.

"That's never concerned you before" Jack returned lightly, prompting Phryne to sigh lightly and smile in response.

"Aren't you a charmer today, Jack Robinson" she said in a low, teasing tone. Jack smiled gently in response. "And unless my mind has deserted me completely – which, I grant you, is quite possible after my dramatics last night – I do believe we have a murder to solve" she returned.

"Your mind, Miss Fisher, has never deserted you" Jack stated sincerely, "and you're quite right, we do have a murder to solve" he added. "But it can wait until you've had a chance to eat and be tended to by Dr MacMillan" he assured her kindly. Phryne sighed gently and met his gaze. "The body's not going anywhere, Phryne" he added.

"Yes, I supposed that's true" she returned, as her eyes drifted back towards the toast on the tray beside her, which had ignited a hunger within her which had roused her from her slumber.

Jack, watching her eyes, smiled gently to himself and reached for the tray, which he placed on his lap. Phryne watched as Jack picked up a piece of toast and lightly buttered it, before spreading some of her favourite orange marmalade over it and offering it to her. Phryne accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you" she said gently, before taking a bite and chewing it slowly, savouring the taste of Mr B's homemade marmalade. As she chewed ate the delicious toast, she found herself surprised that her aversion to being 'looked after' had not caused her to feel self-conscious or anxious at Jack's attentiveness. Instead, she felt calm, reassured and, as always, touched by his kindness. Before taking another bite she gestured to the toast and then to him, and he shook his head gently in response. Phryne shrugged and continued to eat the toast, prompting Jack to smile gently in response.

"I need to call the station to find out if there is any update from the duty sergeant" Jack explained, "I'll leave you to get dressed" he said politely, before easing himself off the bed and rising to his feet.

"Why would I want to do that, Inspector?" Phryne asked cheekily, meeting his eyes with a teasing expression, before biting into the toast once more. Jack suppressed a small smile.

"Because you've got crumbs on your nightdress" he replied gently. Phryne lowered her head and glanced upon her chest, brushing off the crumbs in question as Jack walked around the bed and towards the door. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready" Jack said gently, before offering Phryne a small smile, which she returned, and then leaving the room.

As soon as Jack closed the door behind him his smile fell, and his mind returned to their discussion from the night before, and the matters which needed to be addressed sooner than he had anticipated. Jack, who had awoken shortly after six o'clock and had quietly left the room to avoid disturbing Phryne, had been considering their discussion from the night before, and Phryne's anxieties surrounding it. Although Phryne was only four months pregnant and they had time to make the decisions and arrangements her aunt had outlined, it was quite clear that Phryne's concerns and fears were growing and developing due to the precariousness of certain factors. Whilst they had time to make the decisions, at the same time, they did not. Jack had seldom seen Phryne so distressed and filled with self-doubt and condemnation, which was largely due to the uncertainty concerning certain practicalities which would need to be discussed. And so, in order to reassure her and alleviate some of her anxieties, which were not good for her or their baby, Jack sought to find a solution to their concerns much earlier than he had anticipated. But he would, _they_ would, that was for certain. Because Jack Robinson made a promise to his wife last night and, like all of his promises, it was something he intended to keep.

After eating two pieces of toast Phryne rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom, running herself a bath with her favourite chestnut blossom scent, and immersing herself in the hot, calming waters. Dot arrived shortly afterwards and assisted Phryne, who selected her red and white chequered skirt and jacket, with a white blouse and red cloche. Although Dot had kindly adjusted the skirt a few days before, Phryne was somewhat surprised to find that it felt quite snug against her. As she stood behind her dividing screen she found herself staring was confusion at her body, as she attempted to adjust the skirt to make it more comfortable, but to no avail. She did not doubt that Dot had made the necessary adjustments, as she had done with various other garments, but this skirt was decidedly snug. Phryne found herself feeling rather nervous once more, and placed her hands upon her abdomen, following its curve to the base of her stomach, and finding realisation causing her breath to hitch. She appeared to be expanding overnight. It wasn't possible, surely? Phryne frowned with confusion and apprehension, before picking up the matching jacket and putting it on, relieved to find that that, at least, still fit; though, admittedly, a trifle more tightly than it used to.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" called Dot who, having made the bed and tidied the room accordingly, was surprised that it appeared to be taking Miss Phryne so long to get changed.

"Perfectly, thank you" Phryne returned, her voice adopting a kind and reassuring tone which she herself did not possess. But, reassured that her coat still fit, she removed it quickly and stepped out from behind the screens. As she stepped back into the room, Phryne glanced at herself in the mirror, turning her body to the side slightly and examining her abdomen. The blouse she had selected, one of her favourites of white silk, had served her well in the past few weeks in perfectly concealing her expanding abdomen. Today, however, it did not seem to be faring so well; Phryne observed with concern that, whilst her condition was not clearly discernible from her attire, the material was much more close-fitting than it had been previously. The top of the skirt, which felt tighter as she walked, served in concealing part of her swollen abdomen, ensuring that her pregnancy was not obvious when viewed from the front. From the side, however, it was less disguised and, Phryne realised with concern, almost noticeable.

"Miss?" called Dot gently who, seeing Miss Phryne staring at her reflection with a worried expression, had grown concerned for her. Before her employer could respond to the answer, there was a familiar knock at the door, and Phryne turned instinctively towards it.

"Come in, Mac" she called amiably, turning towards Dot as the door opened. "I'm fine" she stated warmly, offering her companion a small smile. Dot, who appeared unsure, nodded politely in response and lifted the breakfast tray, greeting Dr MacMillan as she entered the room, before disappearing from it and closing the door behind her.

Dr MacMillan walked into the room and smiled at her friend, removing her hat and placing it on Phryne's bed along with her bag. Phryne found the weight of the question she had overwhelming, and despite her fear of the answer, she spoke without hesitation.

"Is it possible to gain weight overnight?" she asked abruptly, with more nervousness in her tone than she had anticipated. Mac's warm expression softened and she walked towards her friend, whose anxiety she sought to instantly placate.

"And good morning to you, too" Mac said gently, her tone light and her expression comforting, as she attempted to reassure Phryne. "Many of my patients have reported waking up and feeling 'bigger' than the day before" She explained. "Weight gain during pregnancy can occur quickly, particularly in the later stages, though it can occur earlier" she said gently. Phryne stared at her, listening intently and inhaling sharply as Mac stood before her, watching her worried friend with a reassuring expression. "May I?" Mac asked, gesturing to her abdomen. Phryne nodded.

Mac gently lifted Phryne's blouse up from beneath her skirt, drawing it over her abdomen and glancing upon it. Phryne watched as Mac's eyes drifted quickly across her, and a warm smile played upon her lips.

"Your certainly seem to have got a little bigger since I last examined you" she stated warmly, her voice calm and reassuring. "It's good" she assured her, looking up from her abdomen and meeting her gaze. "It's very good" she added.

Phryne's breath hitched once more and she swallowed hard, before nodding in acknowledgement. Mac had examined her just a couple of days ago. Phryne lowered her eyes and watched as Mac placed her hand upon the side of her abdomen and explored her stomach, the small warm smile and tender look in her eyes never once deserting her. Phryne found herself reassured by it somehow. However, as Mac moved her hands lower and continued to explore Phryne's abdomen, she frowned suddenly, and Phryne felt panicked.

"What is it?" Phryne asked, her voice quiet and afraid. Mac looked up at her for a moment, before placing her hand back on the centre of her lower abdomen.

"Phryne, this skirt is too tight" Mac said gently. Phryne felt her panic dissipate almost immediately, as Mac's fingers drifted beneath the top of her skirt, which clung tight to her. "Darling, you can't be comfortable" she added, her voice low and gentle like before, as she met her friend's gaze. Phryne swallowed.

"Dot has adjusted many of my garments, including this" she said, gesturing to the skirt. "It should fit" she said quietly, perplexed. Mac looked up at Phryne with a gentle smile.

"That's something you'll have to take up with your baby and your seamstress" she said lightly, causing Phryne to smile in response, her expression calming for a moment. "Why don't you get changed, then I'll examine your hand" she said gently. Phryne considered the suggestion for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Yes, alright" she returned, unfastening the skirt as she walked across the room, pushing it down over the base of her abdomen and feeling instant relief. Phryne sighed contently and threw the matching jacket onto the bed. "If I can find anything that fits me" she added lightly, despite speaking half in real concern, half in jest. Mac smiled sympathetically and watched as her friend stand before her wardrobe with her hands upon her hips, staring at the contents as a Queen would consider her army.

A few minutes later Phryne, now comfortably attired in her dark blue skirt and matching jacket (the former of which was a little tighter than before, but not as uncomfortably so as the material of its predecessor), had just replaced her red shoes with a pair of dark blue ones, and followed Mac dutifully into the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bath as Mac removed the bandage and dressings from her hand and began to clean the wound. As she did so, Phryne found herself considering her conversation with her aunt once more which, combined with the prospect of her rapidly changing form, caused her to feel panicked once more.

"This is healing nicely" Mac declared, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "No signs of infection, the inflammation is going down" she said, before looking up and meeting Phryne's eyes. "How's the pain?"

"Fine" Phryne returned. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding. Phryne watched her work on her hand for a few moments, waiting until she had cleaned, redressed and bandaged the wound once more, before she summoned the courage to speak. "Aunt Prudence knows about the baby" she said suddenly, causing Mac to stop what she was doing and look up at her abruptly.

"I thought you were telling her tonight?" Mac returned, confused.

"That had been our intention" Phryne returned. "But Aunt P came over last night and saw us together in the garden" she explained, the memory causing her voice to quieten. "Jack had his hand on my stomach and she saw it. She worked it out" Phryne added.

Mac watched her intently and nodded slowly in understanding. It was clear from her voice and demeanour that the discussion had not gone well. She edged closer to Phryne and looked into her eyes, watching her with a warm and kindly expression.

"What happened?" she asked. Phryne inhaled deeply and began to speak.

In a few minutes Phryne had recounted the conversation she had had with her aunt in full, the words of which had burned themselves onto her memory. Mac listened intently and without comment as Phryne spoke, listening to Mrs Stanley's reservations about Phryne's maternal abilities, the possibility of a child fitting in with her lifestyle, the dangers of Phryne and Jack's work, and a plethora of other concerns. When she finished talking she and Mac sat quietly for a few moments, as the doctor processed the information.

"Darling, Prudence was in shock, she hadn't expected this" Mac began gently. "But she loves you and she will love this baby too. She'll come around."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Phryne returned quietly. "She seemed adamant that she didn't believe I was capable of being a mother, and that a child won't fit in with our lives" she added.

"And that's was bothering you more than anything, isn't it?" Mac replied, watching as Phryne swallowed hard and avoided her gaze. "You're worried that she's right."

"Maybe she is" Phryne said calmly, the words paining her. "Our lives are dangerous and unconventional. We work long and irregular hours and I have no idea of who will look after the baby when we're both away" she stated, before turning towards Mac with a calm expression betrayed only by her worried eyes. "And I don't know how to be a mother" she admitted, feeling devastated by her confession. "Aunt P was right, I have no idea of how to look after a child. Certainly not a baby" she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Phryne, being a mother is about much more than knowing how to take care of an infant" Mac said gently, watching as Phryne swallowed hard and turned back towards her. "Caring for a baby isn't easy, and it is not obvious, either" she explained. "We aren't born with some innate knowledge which tells us how to look after a child. It's something we learn" she added, "and darling, if there is anyone who loves to learn it is you" she said warmly. "You learned to take care of wounded men during the War, you learned the skills which enabled you to be a detective, and you learned how to trust yourself enough to allow Jane and Jack into your life" she explained warmly. "You can learn how to take care of a baby, Phryne, I promise you" she stated, before placing her fingers gently over Phryne's, "and I'll help you" she added. "I have some material that the hospital gives to new mothers. I'll get hold of us much as I can and I'll bring it to you in the morning" she explained. "I'll also arrange a more practical learning exercise at the hospital" she added, watching as Phryne's calm expression clouded with confusion. "It's going to be fine" she assured her, speaking warmly and with such sincerity that Phryne almost believed her. She swallowed hard and stared into Mac's eyes as she continued to speak.

"And as for the other matters, as we've said before, everyone's lives are dangerous" Mac stated with conviction. "I see innocent young men and women who live perfectly unobtrusive lives come in with fatal injuries from assault or accident or injury, despite living what we would call 'normal' lives" she added. "You and Jack aren't prisoners to your lifestyles, darling. You thrive, you both do. And that's because you're both strong and intelligent and passionate about what you do. You help people. You decrease the dangers of this world, you don't add to them" she continued. "And there is no one in the world who loves this baby more than you and Jack, and who will be able to protect it as much as you both will" she explained. "And you aren't alone. You are surrounded by people who love you and who will help you. All of you" she stated. "Darling, I know this is scary, and I know that everything seems impossible" she continued. "But it's not" she said simply. "You are doing so well, Phryne. You're already a mother and you are taking care of this baby, look" she said, before raising Phryne's injured hand and placing it gently over her swollen abdomen, watching as Phryne's eyes became emotional and her expression softened, as she gazed down upon her stomach. "This baby is growing, and it's healthy and it's safe, and that's because of you" she stated with conviction. "I know you're doubting yourself, you're questioning everything, and it's understandable that you're worried about certain matters and practicalities" she explained gently. "But your ability to be a mother is not something that you need to worry about" she said warmly. "This baby might not be born yet, but you are its mother" she stated with conviction. "You're protecting it and taking care of it and keeping it safe, and it is thriving" she assured her. "The fact you're so worried about making the right decisions just shows how much you love this child" she stated. "You won't be a bad mother because you've never changed a nappy, Phryne" Mac said lightly. "You are an incredible mother because you love this child beyond measure, will encourage it to be whatever and whoever it wants to be, and will do whatever it takes to keep it safe."

"You sound so certain" Phryne said quietly, "so did Jack" she added. "Why do you both have such faith in me over something as important as this?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly. Phryne felt Mac's hand on her lower back and her breath hitched.

"Because we know you" Mac returned gently. "We know what a brave, selfless, infuriating person that you are" she said with a smile, prompting Phryne to laugh slightly. "You're a wonderful person and you'll be a wonderful mother" she assured her. "This child is very lucky to have you" she stated with conviction. Phryne met Mac's eyes and smiled slightly.

"It's lucky to have you too" Mac responded warmly.

"Of course it is" she returned, feigning surprise. Phryne smiled gently and nodded, before lowering her eyes from Mac's once more, as her attentions befell her swollen abdomen, which her injured hand had not left.

"There is still so much that Jack and I need to work out" Phryne said quietly. Mac placed her hand gently over Phryne's hand, which was resting upon her stomach.

"And you will" she assured her. "Let us help you" she said gently. Phryne turned towards her and considered the question for a moment, before nodding.

"Thank you, Mac" she said warmly. Mac smiled.

"You are most welcome, darling" she returned kindly. "I'll bring you the material I mentioned in the morning, and I'll arrange for you to come to the hospital for a practical lesson over the next week or so" she said, as she rose from her seat.

"How intriguing" Phryne returned, as she too rose to her feet. "I trust you won't be enlisting me to act as a midwife" she added, the sudden thought startling her.

"No" Mac assured her, before tidying away her things and leading her from the bathroom. As Mac took a few steps into the room she turned her head towards Phryne, who was walking behind her. "Not unless you'd care to-"

"No" Phryne returned promptly, causing Mac to smile. "Thank you" she added. Mac nodded gently and picked up her hat and bag from the bed, before turning around and facing her friend.

"Why don't we have dinner later this week?" Mac assured gently. "I'll bring the material over for you to read in the morning, and then if you have any questions we can talk about it in a less clinical setting" she said gently. Phryne nodded in response.

"That would be wonderful, thank you" she replied. "We can discuss dates tomorrow." Mac nodded and checked her watch.

"I need to be at the hospital in ten minutes" Mac stated, before returning her attention to her friend. "I'll see you at the same time tomorrow, alright?" she said gently. Phryne nodded in response.

"I'll walk you out" Phryne said, picking up her cloche, handbag and black gloves before walking downstairs with Mac, who said goodbye to the others in the house before departing. As Phryne closed the door behind her, she could feel the weight of Dot's gaze upon her, and was unsurprised by the question she was asked.

"Have you changed, Miss?" Dot asked, perplexed.

"Yes, Dot" Phryne replied. "I'm afraid that skirt was rather too snug, as are the majority of them" she stated.

"That's alright, Miss" Dot returned calmly as Phryne walked towards her. "I'll take them out by another couple of inches this morning" she assured her. Phryne nodded in response and thanked her, before walking into the parlour and finding Jack standing by the fireplace reading a report.

"Are you ready, Inspector?" Phryne asked, prompting Jack to close the file and look up towards her.

"Indeed" he returned, as he walked towards her. Jack was about to speak when Phryne's attentions befell the table at the back of the room, and she addressed him once more.

"We still haven't opened our presents" she said, confusion present in her tone. "My inner child won't be able to contain itself for much longer" she added as Jack reached her side. He considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Then I think we should open them tonight before she makes an appearance" Jack returned lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne, who appeared to be much more content than she had been the night before. "I called Sergeant O'Shaughnessy this morning, and the autopsy report is already in" he explained. "The victim was definitely murdered". Phryne nodded sombrely at the information.

"Then let's go" she said gently, looking up at him with a calm and reassuring expression, as she led him back into the hallway.

Dot walked towards Jack and Phryne, handing them their items, which they accepted. Phryne had arranged her cloche and was putting on her black gloves by the entrance to the parlour when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Phryne, who was putting on her second glove, looked up just as Dot walked towards the door and opened it a fraction. Phryne watched Dot's demeanour change instantly, and her companion opened the door wider, inviting the person in. Phryne could hear the sound of a woman's voice, which was low and barely audible, but she could just about make out the sound of her own name. She looked towards Jack and then towards the door, which she walked towards. As she reached the centre of the hallway she heard a sound her walls had seldom heard; the gentle crying of a new born infant. Phryne froze for a moment, the cries gentle cries stirring something inside her, causing her heart to ache and her senses to heighten, before a wave of terror swept through her. She inhaled sharply and quickly collected herself, before walking towards the door. Phryne looked at the woman on her doorstep with a curious and kindly expression. The lady was a young married woman in her early twenties, with light brown hair which was arranged in a tidy and modern up-do, bright blue eyes which were red with tiredness and recent crying, and cheeks flushed from what Phryne suspected had been a brisk walk from the tram. She wore a light blue green dress and white coat and shoes, with a pair of white gloves and a cloche, which matched the white blanket her baby was wrapped in perfectly. The child was held to its mother's chest, with its back to Phryne, concealing it from her view, as the mysterious visitor cradled it in an attempt to encourage it back to sleep. Dot turned to face Phryne, and was about to speak, when the early morning visitor began to address her.

"Mrs- Mrs Robinson?" asked the woman nervously, her breath hitching as she spoke. It was a very cold morning, and Phryne watched as the worried young woman held the baby tighter to her chest and wrapped her arm around it, pressing its cheek to hers in an attempt to calm its rising cries.

"Yes, I'm Phryne Robinson" Phryne said warmly, stepping forward and looking upon the woman with a kind and reassuring expression. "Please, come inside, it's rather cold" she encouraged, stepping aside and smiling gently at the visitor, who nodded in response, uttering her thanks as she lowered her head and held the baby to her, as she was conducted into the house. Phryne closed the door and placed her hand comfortingly on the woman's lower back, encouraging her into the warm corridor, as she turned towards Dot.

"Dot, would you show our guest into the parlour, please, and make her comfortable?" Phryne asked quietly. Dot nodded immediately in response and stepped towards the woman. "I'll be right with you" Phryne reassured their guest, who held the baby protectively to her chest, concealing it from view.

"Thank you" she replied quietly, sniffing slightly as Dot placed her hand upon the back of her shoulder and guided the young woman past Jack and into the parlour. Phryne looked up at her husband with a gentle expression.

"It looks like you'll have to begin your investigation without me, Inspector" Phryne said gently. "Don't worry. Just try and do the best you can" she teased, attempting to conceal her sudden anxiety. Jack smiled in response and rose his eyebrows.

"I'll endeavour to try, Miss Fisher" he returned quietly, prompting Phryne to smile gently in response. "If there's anything I can help with-" he added, gesturing towards the parlour.

"You'll be the first person I call" Phryne reassured him. Jack nodded in understanding. "I'll be with you when I can" she added. Jack nodded in response.

"Of course" he said, before offering her a gentle smile and putting on his hat. Phryne stepped up to him and straightened his tie, allowing her fingers to drift across his chest for slightly longer than was necessary, before looking up into his eyes.

"Goodbye, Inspector" she said, before lowering her hands down his chest.

"Goodbye" he replied gently, capturing her hands in his and holding them for a moment, before offering her a warm smile as he lowered them from his body.

Phryne watched as Jack turned and walked across the hallway and towards the door, which he closed gently behind him, the small click drawing her instantly from her thoughts. Before Phryne could react, she heard the sound of gentle crying from the parlour, a sound which caused her to turn immediately towards the room, as feelings of confusion and uncertainty flooded through her. She swallowed hard, forced these feelings aside, and focused on the frightened young woman who had sought out her help. Phryne turned towards the room and walked confidently into it, wearing her resolution and bravery like armour.

As Phryne stepped into the room her gaze instantly befell the mysterious guest who had just arrived, who was sitting in an armchair by the fire which Dot was now lighting. The young woman appeared nervous and unsettled, which her child also seemed to be experiencing, as it was continuing to make low crying sounds, which Phryne found quite curious. They weren't the loud, ear-piercing wails associated with angry or hungry infants, but a low, gently grizzling sort of cry which seemed to Phryne to be more of an uncertain and nervous sound. Phryne's eyes quickly drifted from the nervous woman to the baby in her arms, which she was holding close to her cheek, her hand on the back of its head, as though she were afraid someone was about to take it from her. She looked frightened, nervous and, judging from the thin coat and dress she was wearing and the slightly tremble she possessed, rather cold. Phryne walked across the room, the sound of her heels upon the polished floor prompting her guest to look up at her quickly, not quite able to meet her gaze, as she walked towards the armchair directly opposite her and took her seat. She waited a few moments as the young woman hushed the sobbing child, whose tiny back she was rubbing soothingly, gathered her thoughts. Phryne's eyes were focused upon the tiny baby in the woman's arms, whose little body was concealed beneath the blankets, its little arms pushing past the confines of its swaddling and reaching up in frustration as it wept. Phryne felt her stomach tighten and her heart race as she watched the baby wriggle and sob in its mother's arms, as its cries grew louder, causing Phryne's anxiety to increase. The young woman looked nervously up at her hostess and finally met her gaze, which Phryne returned with a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry for coming by so early, especially as you were going out, and-" the guest began, in her quiet, respectful voice, which drew Phryne immediately from her thoughts, prompting her to quickly recover herself and face the woman with a kind and reassuring expression.

"It's no matter" Phryne assured her warmly, offering her a small smile. "My doors are always open" she assured her gently. "How can I help you, Mrs-?"

"Wells" the lady returned. "Edie Wells" she added. Phryne nodded, as Dot stood up by the fireplace beside their guest.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Wells" Phryne said kindly, her eyes drifting from the young woman's bright blue eyes to her child, who was still concealed from her. Phryne turned towards Dot, who looked upon her immediately. "Dot, would you please bring in some hot tea for Mrs Wells? Phryne asked. Dot nodded and walked out of the room, as Phryne returned her attentions to her guest, and the small child in her arms. "And who is this?" she asked, her eyes upon the baby.

"This is my son, Joseph" she returned, seeming to relax slightly at the detective's mention of her child. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Hello, Joseph" Phryne replied gently, tilting her head to the side slightly and clasping her hands before her, as the baby continued to sob gently against his mother's chest, pushing his little arms out from the blankets and against her chest and neck. Phryne was struck by how tiny his little fists were. She'd seen babies before, of course, though she had managed to avoid them for the best part of a decade. As she sat opposite this young mother now, she found herself staring at the child, surprised at how small, how vulnerable, how fragile he was. It was terrifying. Phryne felt a wave of terror wash over her, and she desperately tried to suppress her rising feeling of panic. "Is he alright?" she asked automatically. Mrs Wells nodded, before turning the baby around and cradling in her arms, so that Phryne could see his face for the first time. The motion seemed to soothe the little boy, who had his mother's eyes and tufts of blonde hair. Phryne's eyes drifted over the child with interest, watching as his mother adjusted the blankets around him, stroked his cheek, and drew him towards her chest.

"He's fine, he's just tired, that's all" Mrs Wells replied quietly, sounding rather tired herself, her voice slightly hollow. Phryne nodded in understanding, and continued to watch the child with nervous interest. "I'm sorry" said the young woman nervously, embarrassment present in her tone as she tried to console her son. Phryne looked up at her immediately.

"Don't be" she said kindly. "There is absolutely no reason to apologise" she added gently, returning her attention to the child and watching as the baby's cries quietened, and were finally extinguished following the utterance of a few final choked sobs. Joseph then opened his bright blue eyes and blinked a few times, as he stared at his new and very unusual surroundings. Phryne, observing that prompting discussion about the baby seemed to have a calming effect upon his mother, continued to speak.

"How old is he?" Phryne asked gently. A small, nervous smile played on her guest's lips.

"Almost three months old" she returned, looking up at meeting Phryne's eyes as she held the infant to her, looking down upon him as she gently rocked him.

Phryne watched the scene with interest, and was so engaged with watching the young mother tenderly rocking her baby, that she was almost startled when Dot re-entered the room a few minutes later carrying a silver salver containing tea. The return of Dorothy seemed to rouse Mrs Wells from her thoughts too, for after accepting Dot's offer of a cup of sweet tea and taking a few sips, her anxieties appeared to return to her, and she turned towards Phryne with frightened eyes.

"Mrs Robinson, I… I don't know what to do, and I was hoping you would be able to help me" she said nervously.

"Of course" Phryne said warmly, the sound of her voice prompting the baby to turn his attentions towards her. "Why don't we start from the beginning?" she said gently, "tell me what has happened and I'll do everything I can to help you" she reassured her. Joseph, who had been watching the new lady with interest, stared at Phryne with his bright blue eyes, which captured hers for a few moments, transfixing her gaze as his mother began her narrative.

"It's… It's my husband, I… I think something's happened to him" Mrs Wells said sadly, uttering the words quickly as though hoping it would pain her less to speak them aloud. It did not, and tears burned in her eyes as she heard her own fears voices out loud.

"Why do you think that?" asked Phryne tentatively. Mrs Wells inhaled deeply and looked up at her with as much confidence as she could muster, which Phryne found admirable.

"Because he didn't come home last night" she said quietly. "I know... I know that may not seem unusual to some people, but it is to me, for him, I mean" she stammered, finding it difficult to express herself amidst her anxiety. "Paul owns a garage in Collingwood, just a few streets away from where we live" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "He locks up at 5 and is home by ten past, every night" she stated with conviction. "I try and put the baby down at six and he…" she began, her lip trembling slightly as she spoke. "He likes to help me to bathe him, and he always kisses him goodnight before he goes to sleep. Always. Ever since the day he was born" she stated resolutely.

"I understand" Phryne said gently, offering her a small smile and encouraging her to continue.

"But last night, he… he didn't come back" Mrs Wells stated. "I was a little worried but I just kept telling myself he'd be back soon, it was probably fine, there would be a simple explanation" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding once more as she continued to listen attentively to her guest. "But when it got to half-past seven, I was really worried. It wasn't like him, not at all. If anything was going to make him late home he'd tell John and he would tell me, or-"

"Who's John?" Phryne asked gently. Mrs Wells looked up at her for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, John is my brother" she explained. "He's a mechanic, he works with my husband" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"I see" she returned gently. "Please, go on" she encouraged.

"So, I… at half-past seven I took the baby to the phone booth at the bottom of the street, and I called my brother" she explained. "He said he was with my husband just before five o'clock, that he was about to lock up and leave, and he hadn't mentioned that he was going anywhere, and he would" she stated. "He told me not to worry and said he would go to the garage and see if he was there" she explained. "Half an hour later there was a knock at the door, and it was John" she stated. "He said that he went to the garage and that everything was unlocked, and there was no sign of my husband" she explained. "His hat and his watch were on the side, where he keeps them until he is about to leave" she added. "John searched the garage high and low and couldn't find him, and so he came to see me and we talked and… and we didn't know what to do, or where he could be" she explained. "We agreed that John would go and search for him, and I would stay at home with the baby in case he returned" she explained. "But he didn't" she added. "John searched for him all night, but couldn't find him. He came over at six o'clock this morning, he knew I'd be awake, and then we went to the Police" she stated. "They said they couldn't help, they said he'd probably gone out after work with some friends and would come back soon. But that wasn't like him, not at all. He'd tell me if he was going to be out all night, and he wouldn't have left the garage unlocked" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "John had to go to the garage, and I said I would come and see you" she explained. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"How has your husband seemed lately?" Phryne asked gently.

"I'm sorry?" asked Mrs Wells, as she adjusted the blanket around her son's face, and rocked him gently as he began to fall asleep.

"Has he seemed himself recently?" Phryne asked. "Has he seemed worried at all, or preoccupied?" Mrs Wells considered the question for a few moments.

"Well, he… he did seem a little quiet recently. Jumpy, too" she explained. "Only for the past week or so" she explained. Phryne listened intently and nodded in understanding. "I tried to talk to him about it but he said it was nothing, work was just tiring him out, that's all" she added solemnly. Phryne looked into her eyes.

"But you didn't believe him" Phryne stated. Mrs Wells shook her head.

"No" she said. "No, I didn't" she added. "I thought it might be something to do with… perhaps, having a new baby, it's… he doesn't sleep very well and I thought perhaps Paul was tired or getting used to it" she said nervously. "But he never complained, not once" she assured him. "One night, when Joseph barely slept a wink and nor did I, Paul took him out for a couple of hours in the morning so I could get some sleep" she explained. "And when they came home he tried to keep him downstairs so I could rest, but he was hungry, so he wouldn't settle" she added. "I woke to feed him but then Paul insisted I go back to bed, he told me he could look after him and I needed to rest" she explained. "He's a good man, Mrs Robinson" she assured her, her eyes burning with tears.

"I'm sure he is" Phryne reassured her. "Do you know if there is anyone with whom he has argued recently?" she asked. Mrs Wells shook her head.

"People don't argue with Paul. He's a kind man, everyone likes him" she explained. Phryne smiled politely and nodded. "I'm sorry" Mrs Wells said suddenly, as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "You probably think I'm mad" she choked, pressing her hand to her mouth, as she held her sleeping son against her chest with her left arm. Phryne removed a handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to her guest, who accepted it gratefully, though with embarrassment.

"I don't think that at all" Phryne reassured her, speaking kindly. "There are things which don't make sense" she said gently. "Your husband failing to come home and leaving his premises unlocked does not sound like behaviour consistent with his character" she explained. "And the fact he has not returned home since is certainly something which requires close consideration" Phryne explains, "and I promise you, I'll find out what happened" she reassured her. Mrs Wells nodded and seemed reassured.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" she returned sincerely. "I knew you'd help" she added. Phryne nodded.

"Of course I will" she returned. "Do you have a picture of your husband?" she asked gently. Mrs Wells nodded and removed a photograph from her pocket, which Phryne accepted. The picture was small, about four inches by six inches, and was a portrait of a good-looking, kindly looking young man in his late twenties. He had light hair, dark eyes and an honest countenance. Phryne liked him immediately. "May I hold onto this?" Phryne asked tentatively. "I promise I'll keep it safe." Mrs Wells nodded in agreement. "Thank you" Phryne returned, placing the picture on the small table before her.

Phryne then asked for some more information about Mr Paul Wells (including his habits and interests, his finances and his character), the address of his garage, their home address, details of her brother and his address, and information regarding any of Mr Wells' family and friends. After she had taken all of the information she required, and made note of it in a small green notebook, she looked back at her guest and her sleeping son with a gentle expression.

"What happens now?" Mrs Wells asked, having regained her composure, but sounding weary and anxious. Phryne looked upon her with a reassuring expression.

"As we know that your husband was last seen at the garage, I will begin there" Phryne explained. "I'll have a look around the premises, speak with your brother and the other employees, and then we'll proceed from there" she stated, before removing a card from a holder on her table and offering it to Mrs Wells. "I'll be in touch as soon as I have any news" she assured her. "If you need anything in the meantime, or if you remember anything that you think might be relevant, please let me know" she said gently. Mrs Wells nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. Phryne smiled warmly at her. "What should I do?"

"I think it would be best if you go home with your son, in case your husband returns home" Phryne explained gently. Mrs Wells nodded in agreement. "I'll ask Mr Butler to drive you home" she added, before rising from her seat.

"Oh, no, Mrs Robinson" Mrs Wells began, as she rose from her seat with her son and faced Phryne. "I don't want to impose, and I can get the tram-"

"There's no imposition, and it's absolutely fine" Phryne reassured her. "The trams will be very busy at this time of day, and Mr Butler will be able to get you home much quicker" she explained. "Besides, it's rather cold outside, and Joseph seems to be in quite a deep sleep" she said gently, allowing her gaze to drift to the infant once more, who was quietly swaddled in his mother's arms. Mrs Wells looked from her son to Mrs Robinson and nodded.

"Thank you" Mrs Wells returned gently. "You've been very kind" she stated. "And I'm very grateful" she added. Phryne smiled warmly in response.

"It's no trouble at all" Phryne assured her, before turning towards her companion. "Dot, would you go with Mrs Wells and stay with her today?" Phryne asked gently. Dot smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Miss" she said, before turning towards Mrs Wells with a gentle smile, which seemed to reassure her.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said sincerely. "If you would be so kind as to escort Mrs Wells to the Hispano, I'll have a word with Mr Butler" she explained.

"Of course, Miss" she responded. Phryne smiled and walked out of room. Dot then excused herself from Mrs Wells and followed her employer. "Miss" she called gently, prompting Phryne to turn around just as she reached the entrance to the dining room. "Miss, are… are you going to be alright going to Collingwood, with… um…"

"By myself?" Phryne offered, watching her worried companion flush slightly with embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant, Miss" she replied quietly. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"I know" Phryne returned warmly. "I assured Jack I wouldn't investigate alone during my pregnancy if there could be any danger, and I won't" she stated. "I'm going to call Cec and Bert and ask them to assist me. They're very familiar with Collingwood and will fit in much better than I am able to at present" she explained, watching as Dot nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Dot" Phryne said sincerely, before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead and offering her a warm smile, and disappearing towards the kitchen. Dot, feeling both relieved and slightly anxious, headed back towards the parlour.

After a brief conversation with Mr B and a short telephone call to Bert, Phryne's butler kindly drove Dot, Mrs Wells and baby Joseph back home, as Cec and Bert drove towards Phryne's home in St Kilda in their cab. Phryne sat in the parlour with them both for a few minutes, where they discussed the matter in question and formulated a plan. During this time, Phryne observed Bert's eyes drifting from her eyes to her stomach when her attentions were on Cec, and then quickly back to her face if she caught his attention. He still bore the same concerned look she had seen on his face when she announced her pregnancy and, although he did not mention it, it was clearly playing heavily upon his mind. She hoped that, if they investigated together, this would both demonstrate that she was still more than capable of working, and reassure him that she would request back up if and when it was required. On the last occasion when Bert's eyes drifted towards her stomach, she turned towards him and met his gaze as he returned his attentions to her face, and she gave him a small reassuring smile. He nodded in response and produced another cigarette, which he chewed on for a few moments, until they were ready to leave.

Bert drove Cec and Phryne into Collingwood and parked just outside Wells' Garage, an establishment amongst public houses, cobblers' stores, grocers and milliners. The air was heavy with the scents of freshly baked bread, pies, ale and tobacco. It was one of the nicer areas of Collingwood, and not one that Phryne had been to since she was a child. As she stepped out of the cab, she found herself reminded once more of just how little had changed in Collingwood had changed since she was a child. As she glanced around at her surroundings, including run-down buildings, people dressed in one of the few outfits they possessed and young apprentices and messenger boys rushing through the streets, she found herself feeling grateful for this place. It was the place she had grown up, where she had learned and explored, where she had memories with her sister. When she was younger she considered Collingwood a place of entrapment and restraint, but as she had grown older, she realised that it was more than that; it was here that she learned how to be strong. As Phryne walked across the street with Cec and Bert, wearing expensive clothes and attracting the attentions of many as she walked, she knew that despite everything that had happened since her youth, she would always be a Collingwood girl. Phryne considered the strength she harnessed whilst growing up here, the strength she needed to survive her father, the death of her sister, her life in general, and she found that she felt emboldened by her memories of Collingwood, and grateful for them. As she stepped onto the threshold of the garage, she realised that it was this strength she needed to utilise once more, for the greatest adventure that she had ever embarked upon. And for a moment, as she stepped into the garage itself, she almost felt as though it were possible.

Phryne stepped into the garage and looked around, taking in the familiar sights and smells of such a building. The garage was large and open plan, a large room spacious enough to hold twenty Hispanos. There was a wrought-iron staircase leading to an upper floor, which appeared like a balcony from her view from the ground. The garage was large and filled with cars, some new and in perfect condition, others older and in parts. There were around a dozen staff Phryne could see, all wearing white overalls which were covered in overalls and grease, the smell of which was heavy in the air, melded with petrol and sweat. There were shelves and boxes filled with various car parts, tools and materials, which were neatly arranged in various sections against the walls of the building. A small brown and white terrier ran across the floor, running up to a tall man with Mrs Wells' bright blue eyes who was walking quickly towards them.

"Mrs Robinson" the man said, somewhat breathlessly, as he wiped his hands thoroughly on his overalls and offered her his hand. "John Garner, I'm Edie's brother" he said, shaking Phryne's hand firmly. She suppressed a wince as her injury burned in disapproval at the contact. "Thank you so much for coming" he said sincerely. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Garner" Phryne returned, before gesturing to Cec and Bert. "This is Mr Albert Johnson and Mr Cecil Yates, who are assisting me with some of my enquiries into the disappearance of your brother-in-law."

"You believe he's disappeared" John returned, declaring the thought rather than asking it. Phryne nodded gently.

"I didn't wish to distress your sister, but given the facts and Mr Wells' character, it certainly looks that way" Phryne said gently. John nodded slowly in understanding.

"What can I do?" he asked, worry present in his tone. Phryne considered him for a moment.

"Do you and Mr Wells get on?" Phryne asked. He nodded immediately in agreement.

"We always have" he returned. "I've been working here since I was an apprentice at 15, I worked for his father before him, God rest his soul" he stated. "Paul took over just after his father passed, about five years ago, and he got on very well with the men" he explained. "He's just like his father" he said respectfully. Phryne nodded.

"I take it he met your sister through his acquaintance with you?" Phryne surmised. John nodded.

"She came here one day on her way to work to drop off my lunch" he explained. "We used to live together, and I'd left it on the kitchen table" he added. "I was out back doing inventory of the stock, and Paul went up to her and asked if he could help" he said. "She always said it was love at first sight" he said. Phryne smiled politely in response. "That was three years ago. They were married six months later" he added. Phryne nodded.

"Your sister told me what happened last night, but I was hoping to hear it from you too" she explained. "Would you mind telling me what happened last night?" she asked.

John recounted the events of the previous evening to Phryne, in an almost identical manner to the information provided by his sister. He confirmed that he had left the garage shortly before 5pm, that his brother-in-law was about to lock up, and had seemed fine. He had offered to assist him but Mr Wells had declined, as he knew he was going for a couple of drinks with some of the mechanics a few streets away. He confirmed that he returned home shortly before 7pm, and was having dinner when his sister called in a panic. He had arrived at her house at around quarter to eight, left at eight o'clock and returned to the garage, which he found to be unlocked, with several lights still on. He found some of Mr Wells' personal items on the side, and conducted a thorough search of the garage, before locking it up and returning to his sister's home. He walked the route his brother-in-law would have walked and found nothing amiss. After speaking with his sister he searched all night for him, before returning to his sister in the early morning, and then reporting the matter to the Police shortly afterwards. He was very critical of the Police, but quickly apologised when he remembered that Mrs Robinson was married to one. Phryne smiled politely and encouraged him to continue, and he informed her that he had made some enquiries with the other men, but none of them knew anything.

"It's not like him, Mrs Robinson, not at all" he stated with conviction. Phryne nodded.

"No, certainly not" she returned. "How has he seemed recently?" she asked. Phryne watched with interest as Mr Garner broke her gaze and shrugged.

"Fine" he returned, before looking up at her face and, seeing that his answer clearly wasn't satisfactory, began to elaborate. "He's seemed a little… distracted lately, perhaps. Quiet, withdrawn at times" he stated. "I told Edie not to worry, that he was just getting used to being a father, that's all" he stated. "Paul's a worrier, you see" he explained. "He's always worried about doing the right thing. He's extremely cautious and by the books, so everything he does is always above board" he stated. "He's a good employer. A good man" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he is" she assured him. "Do you have any idea what he was worrying about?" she asked. Mr Garner shook his head and lowered his gaze from hers for a moment.

"No" he said, before meeting her eyes once more. "Sorry" he added. Phryne held his gaze for a moment and nodded slowly.

"No matter" she returned gently. "I'd like to have a word with Mr Wells' employees, and have a look around the garage" she added. "Unless you have any objections?" she asked.

"None whatsoever" he returned, sounding almost relieved. "Why don't you come into office, and I'll arrange for the men to come and see you individually?" she asked.

"Thank you" Phryne returned sincerely. "Would you mind if Cec and Bert take a look around?"

"Not at all, please" he said, looking towards the two men who accompanied the famous lady detective. "If you have any questions, or if there's anything you need, do let me know" he stated.

"Yair" Bert returned with a nod, as he extinguished his cigarette.

Phryne followed Mr Garner towards the stairs, as Cec and Bert walked quickly towards her. Bert stood next to her and spoke to her quietly.

"He knows somethin'" he stated.

"I quite agree" Phryne returned. "And I intent to find out what it is."

"You think he did it?" Bert asked bluntly. Phryne sighed gently.

"We don't know that anything has been 'done', Bert" she returned gently. "Besides, when we were talking about Mr Wells, Mr Garner continued to refer to him in the present tense, and seemed to do so without difficulty" she explained.

"So you don't think he bumped him off, then?" Bert persisted.

"No, Bert, I don't" Phryne responded as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be back soon. Come and get me if you need me."

"No worries" Bert replied, before lighting a fresh cigarette and leading Cec across the room, as Mr Garner took Phryne up the staircase and into the office.

Phryne spent the next hour or so interviewing the garage's employees, which numbered fifteen in total. They all provided similar descriptions of Mr Wells, defining him as a fair and kind man and a good boss. He was 'a stickler' for rules and policies, especially ones regarding safety, and was 'just like his father' in that respect. He was loyal to his employees and aware of their needs, and would support them fully if they had any concerns or difficulties. One of the employees even cited a time when Mr Wells refused to act for a customer who spoke down to one of his employees and made derogatory remarks about him, despite losing him a fair amount of money by doing so. The more people Phryne interviewed, the more she found herself wondering what could have happened to this kind, decent employer from Collingwood. Although the majority of the agreed that Mr Wells had seemed 'a little quieter' and 'wasn't downstairs as much' as he used to be in recent weeks, claimed not to know what could be concerning him, describing him as 'a worrier'. The only thing which could be relevant to his disappearance was information provided by one of the mechanics, Ted Stevenson, who claimed that he had returned to work one day late last week, just before closing, as he had left his wallet on his workbench. When he returned he heard Mr Wells arguing with a man in the alleyway next to the building. He claimed that the man was driving a 'foreign black car' and was 'tall and foreign-looking, with dark hair and a moustache'. He was about to intervene when the man got back into his car and drove off. He snuck into the garage and collected his items, and Mr Wells returned just as he was about to leave, and seemed nervous by his presence. When he asked his boss if he was alright, he claimed that Mr Wells assured him he was, and said he had a disagreement with a customer over a price. But he didn't believe him, as 'Mr Wells never argued with customers over anythin', certainly not a price' as they were 'the cheapest garage in ten miles'. Phryne thanked him for the information and made a note of it.

After having interviewed all the men accordingly, Phryne headed back downstairs onto the ground floor, where Cec and Bert quickly approached her. Phryne explained what she had found during the interviews, highlighting Ted Stevenson's information regarding what he had witnessed just four days before, and providing the description of the man he was seen to be arguing with.

"Did you find anything?" Phryne asked curiously. Cec nodded slowly.

"Yair" Bert said. "Come take a look at this" he added, before leading Phryne towards the back of the building.

Towards the back of the ground floor was a large concrete wall with a door to the far left. Along the wall were shelves lined with tins and boxes of various paints, oils, tools and other instruments. Beneath it was a large work bench which stretched the entire length of the wall. Bert led Phryne towards a section of the table closest to the back door, which was covered in spilled paint, glue and broken glass from headlight bulbs which had been being refitted. The floor beneath was littered with broken glass, nails and paint. Whilst the bench itself was quite untidy and covered in an array of items, the disturbed items upon this section did seem out of place when first examined.

"It's possible this wasn't noticed before" Phryne stated. "The garage has only been opened for an hour and a half, and it appears as though everyone is very busy" she explained. "And when he returned last night, Mr Garner was looking for his brother-in-law, not signs of a possible struggle" she added.

"That's what we reckon" Bert agreed. "We found this too" he said, as he stood by the door.

Phryne turned towards him and looked down, noticing scuff marks on the floor near the door, and a mark on the wall which appeared to have been made by a shoe, based on the partial print and smear marks upon the whitewashed wall. Phryne walked towards Bert and crouched down upon the floor, feeling the base of her swollen abdomen pressed against her thighs as she bent down. She drew her coat subconsciously around her sides as she examined the floor, placing her finger on the black marks and tracing them; they appeared to lead to the door. She then rose to her feet and walked over to the wall, considering the marks once more and tracing her finger across them; some of the residue came off on her glove, revealing that the mark was clearly fresh. She removed her small camera from her bag and took a few pictures, placing the item back in her bag just as Mr Garner returned.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, having noticed that the famous lady detective's attentions were focused upon this area. "Did you find something?" he asked. Phryne turned around to face him and met his concerned gaze. She exhaled deeply.

"Mr Garner, the area on the workbench over here has been disturbed" she said gently, gesturing to the area in question, "and there are scuff marks on the floor just here, and what appears to be a partial boot print upon the wall" she said, indicating towards it. "They are recent, too. The spilled paint upon the side has barely dried" she explained. "This suggests that there was a struggle over here" she said, turning back towards the door "by this door" she said quietly, gazing upon it for a few moments, before turning around to face Mr Garner, who was watching her with interest. "Where does this door lead?" she asked.

"To… to the alleyway" he returned, "between us and the abandoned bakery next door."

"Abandoned?" Phryne asked. Mr Garner nodded.

"It closed down years ago, and is due to be sold at auction in three weeks' time" he explained. "Mr Wells would like to bid for it, and hopefully expand his business" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding, before turning towards Bert and Cec.

"I think we should take a look" she said, before walking towards the door and opening it, as she led her friends and Mr Garner into the alleyway.

Phryne sighed as she entered the non-descript alley, which smelled of oil and paint and rotting food and mould. As she attempted to inhale deeply without actually _inhaling_ at all, Phryne considered how it felt as though she spent most of her career in alleyways like this one. She glanced around as Bert and Cec walked ahead of her and began to examine the scene, immediately making note of the fallen bins, disturbed boxes filled with defective items and empty tins of paint. There were pieces of cardboard and small amounts of paint upon the floor, fallen containers and scattered boxes along one part of the alleyway.

"There's clearly been a struggle" Phryne said to Mr Garner, who had walked up slowly behind her.

"It wasn't like this yesterday afternoon" he stated with conviction. "I brought out those boxes at around quarter to five, it was one of the last things I did before I left" he added, as he surveyed the scene with concern and confusion. Phryne nodded in understanding and walked through the alley, moving various articles aside with her foot as she examined it.

"Miss!" called Cec. "I found something!" he added, prompting Phryne, Bert and Mr Garner to hurry towards him.

"What is it, Cec?" Phryne asked, as Cec produced a long iron bar which he held with a handkerchief, holding it in the air before Phryne, revealing a notable amount of fresh blood on the end, with dark blonde hairs dried into it.

"Is… is that…?" asked Mr Garner, who took a step back from Phryne.

"It's blood" Phryne breathed, stepping closer to it and examining it closely. "It's fresh, too. Probably hasn't been here for more than a day or so" she explained, as she cast her glance back down towards the ground near where Cec had found it. Beside a bin to the left was few pieces of crumpled newspaper against the wall, and a glint of something golden caught her eye. "What's this?" she asked quietly, before walking towards it and crouching down beside the bin, tossing the newspaper aside with her hand, and picking up the golden item.

As Phryne rose to her feet Bert was standing behind her, and she turned to face the others, revealing a golden lighter. Phryne turned the item around in her fingers, feeling the weight of it, removing the cap and then striking it, finding that it still worked. As she turned it around once more she noticed an engraving upon the front, which bore the letters 'C.C.'. Phryne showed the item to Cec and Bert and then removed a handkerchief from her pocket, wrapping it up and placing it back inside her coat pocket, before continuing to examine the alleyway with Cec and Bert, as a rather pale looking Mr Garner leaned heavily against a nearby wall. After fifteen minutes of searching, they had not found any other evidence, and they walked to the centre of the alley near where Mr Garner was standing, where they discussed their next move.

"We need to get this evidence to the Police, and have it analysed for fingerprints" Phryne explained. "We also need talk to local proprietors and see if they saw anything last night" she stated. "We don't know what time the altercation happened, but as Mr Garner left shortly before five o'clock and Mr Wells was methodical and highly organised, the assailant, or assailants, must have entered the garage before he had a chance to lock up, which gives us a rather narrow window of opportunity" she explained. Cec and Bert nodded in agreement. "Cec, could you please take the iron bar back to the cab and remain with it? I'd hate for it to go conveniently missing" she said quietly. "Don't take it back through the garage, I don't want to distress any of the workers and I wouldn't like to let on what we've found" she said, as she turned towards Mr Garner.

"You mean, you… you think somebody here is capable of-" Mr Garner stammered, as he stared at the lady detective in disbelief.

"I don't know, Mr Garner" Phryne replied gently. "But we can't rule it out just yet" she explained. Slowly, and with great difficulty, Mr Garner nodded in understanding.

"No, no… of course" he replied, before clearing his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I think it would be best if I went back inside" he said quietly. Phryne nodded in understanding and watched as he walked slowly down the alley.

"Bert, you and I will speak to the proprietors of the local establishments" Phryne explained. "Initially, we just need to speak to the proprietors beside and directly opposite the garage. They're the people most likely to have heard something" she stated. "The fact that the Police did not attend the scene last night demonstrates that no one called them out due to hearing a loud noise or seeing something strange."

"How do you know the Police didn't attend, Miss?" Cec asked. Bert looked up at him with a weary expression, and Phryne considered him with kind eyes.

"Because they would've searched the alleyway and found that" she said, gesturing towards the bloodied iron bar he was holding. "Even the least observant officer would fail not to notice a bloodied weapon in an alley" she stated. "They certainly would've discovered the golden lighter" she added under her breath. Bert smirked and nodded in agreement, as Phryne led both men out of the alleyway and onto the street, where people were going about their daily lives, blissfully unaware of what had occurred just yards away from them the day before.

After half an hour of talking to unhelpful and apparently unobservant proprietors and members of staff, Phryne and Bert were relieved to encounter a kindly and attentive elderly cobbler occupying the store directly opposite the garage, who quickly ushered them into his shop, which smelled strongly of polish and leather. After having offered Phryne both hot tea and a chair (which she politely declined), the friendly gentleman quickly began to reveal his narrative. Phryne learned that the white haired man with kind, light blue eyes, who introduced himself as William Kingsley, was a widower who had owned the shop for fifty years, and was very well acquainted with all of his neighbours. He and Phryne spent a few moments bonding over the unhelpful Francis Kennington the baker, the rude Cyril Andrews the grocer, and the obstructive Mrs Clements the milliner, who claimed that 'the goings on o' my neighbours ain't any more your business than they are mine', and was of very little assistance. Mr Kingsley chuckled lightly as Phryne reiterated the older woman's words, and nodded gently, before looking back up at the beautiful young woman before him and recounting the incidents of the night before.

In a blessedly clear and succinct manner, Mr Kingsley informed Phryne and Bert of something he had witnessed outside the garage the night before, shortly after he closed his own shop at five o'clock. Mr Kingsley, a shrewd and gently spoken man in a well-worn light brown suit, explained that after he had closed his shop he had been at the window of his rooms upstairs, which faced out onto the street, when he saw something peculiar which attracted his attention. He informed Phryne that at the end of the alleyway which adjoined the garage was parked an expensive-looking black car which looked brand new, and stood out a mile in the current location. Unfortunately, he was unable to recall any numbers from the license plate. He had been admiring the vehicle, which he judged to be an indeterminable make from somewhere in Europe, when a tall 'foreign-looking' gentleman in a black suit strolled calmly down the alleyway and towards the front of the vehicle. He described the man as being in his mid to late thirties, with dark brown hair and 'one of those moustaches'. The man appeared well-dressed and completely composed, and was smoking casually by the front of the vehicle, as a man of a similar description put something in the back of the car before getting into the passenger seat, as the smoking man got into the car and drove off, heading west.

"Did you see what the second man put in the back of the car?" Phryne asked gently. The elderly cobbler shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Miss" Mr Kingsley replied. "The door was open, which meant I couldn't see nothin' behind it" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And the first man, the one who was smoking, is there anything else you remember about him?" she asked, watching as the elderly cobbler looked at the floor and appeared to be deep in concentration. "Anything at all" she said encouragingly.

"Well, he… I don't know if this'll be of any importance, Miss" he began, somewhat apologetically, as he lifted his gaze to meet Phryne's patient eyes, "but I think he'd hurt his hand" he said gently.

"Which hand?" Phryne asked.

"The right" he responded, after a moment's thought. "Yair, he was lookin' at it for a while, and he shook it just as he was getting into the car" he added. Phryne nodded once more.

"Tell me, Mr Kingsley, if you saw either of these men again, do you think you would recognise them?" she asked. Mr Kingsley nodded immediately in agreement.

"The first one, definitely" he replied. "But the second, I couldn't say for certain" he stated. "Though he did look much like the first, only a little shorter and a bit stouter" he added. Phryne offered him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Mr Kingsley, you've been most helpful" Phryne said warmly, before removing a card from her pocket and handing it to him. "If you think of anything else at all, or if you happen to see either of these men again, would you telephone me?"

"Of course, Miss" he replied, with a small bow of the head. "Anythin' to help that nice young man, Mr Wells" he added, as Phryne watched him intently. "You don't think somethin's happened to him, do ya?" he asked. Phryne inhaled deeply and considered the question.

"We found evidence of a struggle in the alleyway" she said gently, watching as the kindly man's eyes widened and his expression became sombre, "but I'll do everything I can to find out what happened, and I'll help Mr Wells if I can" she assured him. The old cobbler stared at her for a moment.

"But you think it's too late" he said quietly, regret present in his tone. Phryne met his gaze and watched him with compassionate eyes.

"It might be" she said gently. "I'll do everything I can" she assured him. The kindly older man smiled gently and nodded.

"I don't doubt it" Mr Kingsley replied sincerely, looking upon Phryne with tender eyes. "If there's anythin' I can do, you just let me know" he said kindly, offering Phryne a warm smile. Her expression softened and she nodded.

"I will" she said gently, as they shook hands. "Thank you for your time" she added, before she and Bert wee led across the shop floor by the kindly cobbler and departed.

After meeting Cec back at the cab and reporting on their findings, Bert drove himself, Cec and Phryne to City South Police Station, where they arrived shortly after half-past eleven in the morning. Phryne led her friends into the building, smiling politely at Hugh and greeting him warmly as they walked inside. Jack, whose office door was open, heard Phryne's voice and the familiar sound of her shoes clicking upon the polished floor, rose from his seat and closed the report he had been reading, walking across his office and standing in the doorway just as she arrived.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne said warmly, smiling as she spoke.

"Phryne" he said gently, as his eyes drifted from her and towards Cec, who was holding what appeared to be a piece of metal piping. "Is that something to do with the young lady who sought your counsel this morning, or have you spent the morning playing a real-life version of Cluedo?" he quipped, returning his attentions to Phryne and rising his eyebrows. Phryne smirked in response and looked up at him with confidence.

"The former" she returned gently, "although the latter does sound like a lot of fun" she added. Jack smiled gently and watched with interest as Phryne turned on the spot and removed the evidence from Cec's hand, taking it by the handkerchief and holding it before Jack, revealing the blood and hair which was adhered to the bottom three inches of the metal pipe. Jack's expression sobered instantly. "Mrs Wells came to visit me to seek my help with her missing husband, and after visiting his place of work this morning and discovering this, it seems likely that there has been foul play" she said gently, as Jack studied the evidence in her hand and nodded, before looking up towards the front desk where Hugh was standing.

"Collins!" he called, prompting his senior constable to stop writing his report and walk quickly towards them, standing before Jack and waiting patiently for instructions. "I want you to take this for forensic testing. Ensure the blood is examined and the weapon checked for prints" he stated.

"Yes Sir" Hugh returned, as Phryne handed over the object.

"Just a moment, Hugh" she said, just as he was about to leave, prompting him to turn back towards her. "We also found this" she stated, removing an item wrapped in a handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to Jack, who examined it carefully for a few moments.

"'C.C'" he read, considering the letters for a moment, before wrapping the lighter back up in Phryne's handkerchief and handing it to Hugh. "Take this too please, constable" he added. Hugh nodded in response, accepted the item from the inspector, and walked quickly towards his car. Phryne turned from Hugh and faced Jack once more.

"Seeing as your morning has been significantly more productive than mine, I think you should come into my office and tell me all about it" Jack said gently, as Phryne and her friends followed the inspector into his office, closing the door behind them.

In a few minutes Phryne recounted the morning's events to Jack in her usual clear and concise manner, detailing her discussion with Mrs Wells, the interview of the workers at the garage (with particular reference to the argument which had been overheard between Mr Wells and an unknown man with a black car just a few days prior to his death), the findings in the alleyway, and the enlightening conversation with the kindly and observant cobbler, Mr Kingsley. Jack listened attentively as she spoke, remaining silent as he listened to her explain the matter at hand, with Cec and Bert occasionally offering a few words. Once she had finished speaking, he nodded once more in understanding, considering the information for a few moments before responding.

"So it appears as though Mr Wells may have been attacked in the alleyway, forced into the vehicle and then drove to an unknown destination by the two dark-haired gentleman with distinctive moustaches" he stated, watching Phryne as he spoke. She nodded in return.

"One of whom may bare the initials 'C.C''" Phryne stated. "It's certainly a very workable theory" she replied. "We couldn't see much blood in the alley, so it's possible that he was just wounded when he was taken" she stated. "If they had killed him, why go to the trouble of moving his corpse when they could just leave it in the alley?" she asked. "Removing it would be far too risky."

"I agree" Jack returned. "Do you have a description of Mr Wells? I can ask my officers to make enquiries about him. And the two other men" he stated.

"I can do better than that" Phryne stated, as she opened her bag on her lap and drew a photograph from it, which she handed to Jack. Phryne watched as Jack accepted the photograph from her and looked down at it, his expression changing the moment he saw it. Jack appeared confused and perplexed for a moment, which Phryne picked up on immediately. "Jack" she said gently, the concern and confusion in her tone drawing him instantly from his thoughts and prompting him to look up at her. "What is it?" she asked, staring at him intently. Jack's lips gently parted and he looked down at the photograph once more.

"This is Paul Wells, the man who you've been commissioned to find?" he asked for clarification. "The man you believe was attacked in the alley?" he added. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Yes" she said gently, watching Jack with a confused expression. "Why?" she asked, her interest piqued. Jack lowered the photo into his lap and looked up at Phryne with a gentle, sombre expression.

"As I'm sure you remember, I received a call from the station yesterday evening in relation to a discovery at the docks by Police during a violent protest" Jack began, speaking in a low and gentle manner as he addressed Phryne, who nodded in understanding. "A man's body was found floating in the water shortly before six o'clock last night. My officers and I have been trying in vain to identify the man and to establish what happened to him, and how he came to be at the docks" he explained, "We initially presumed that he had been one of the protesters, who had become injured during the fight and either fell or was thrown into the water after sustaining a severe head injury" he stated, watching as realisation began to dawn upon the lady detective. "Phryne, this is the man we pulled from the water" he stated, as he held the photograph up to Phryne, whose eyes widened in shock.


	58. Chapter 43 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm really sorry about the delayed reply. I had intended to write and upload this by Friday, but it was rather a difficult week. This is the second part to what will now be a three part chapter. As always, if you have any advice/constructive criticism/concerns, please don't hesitate to let me know. Again, I'm very sorry about the delay in updating, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne stared at Jack for a moment, before turning her attentions momentarily back to the photograph, then meeting his gaze once more.

"Are you sure?" she asked, surprise present in her tone. Jack nodded.

"Positive" he confirmed. Phryne released a small breath and glanced from the photograph to Jack's face one more.

"How?" she asked, perplexed. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know" he replied honestly, before lowering the photograph and meeting her gaze. "But I'm going to find out" he added, before walking through his office and towards the door, which he opened, calling Hugh Collins over to him.

Jack briefly outlined the situation to him, handed him the photograph, and issued him with instructions. Jack told Hugh to find out everything they could about Paul Wells, and all the people who worked for him, advising him to bring all the workers, including the victim's brother in law, into the station for question. As Jack spoke to Hugh, Phryne was discussing matters with Cec and Bert, and asked that they go back to Collingwood and make subtle enquiries, without revealing that the victim has dead, simply informing those they spoke to that he was missing, and that foul play was suspected. She advised them to try to find out if anyone has witnessed the altercation between Mr Wells and another man a few days previously, whether anyone had seen the two men and the black car the night before, and whether there was any tension or issues in the area which could be significant to his disappearance. Cec and Bert assured her they would do so and swiftly departed. Phryne, who had recovered from her initial surprise and confusion, crossed the room to meet Jack, and stood beside him as she produced her notebook and informed Hugh of the names of the men she had interviewed that day, which he made a note of.

"There's also a Mr Kingsley, who owns the cobblers shop opposite the garage" Phryne stated. "He saw two tall gentleman with dark hair and moustaches acting rather suspiciously around a black car which was parked at the end of the alleyway adjoining the garage shortly after five o'clock last night" she stated. Hugh nodded in understanding and made a note of it. "He's a very observant man and I'm sure he'd be able to help identify the people he saw" she added, before turning towards Jack. "Perhaps you could arrange for him to sit with a Police sketch artist?" she asked. Jack nodded in understanding and then turned towards Hugh.

"I'll see to it right away, Sir" Hugh responded.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack replied, as his senior constable walked back towards the main counter, summoning another constable as he did so. Jack and Phryne turned from the doorway and headed back into the office, with Jack walking slowly back around his desk as Phryne lowered herself into the comfier of his two chairs, as she tried to process the information.

Jack watched Phryne for a few moments, as she leaned back against the chair and placed her left arm beneath the swell of her stomach, highlighting her growing abdomen beneath her silky blouse in a rare moment of unguardedness. Jack felt his mind drift from the revelations of the case as he gazed at her stomach, as a feeling akin to exhilaration began to flood through his very being. He found that his attention was fixated upon Phryne's stomach, which, from his position across the room, seemed to display her condition more prominently than it had done before; from this angle, her pregnancy was noticeable and, due to a combination of their own private counsel and her shock at recent events, she appeared not to feel the need nor the desire to conceal it. Jack was only drawn from his reverie when Phryne, who appeared deep in thought, suddenly sat up straight in the seat and drew her coat subconsciously around her, and placed her arm across her concealed stomach.

"So the man who was pulled out of the docks at around six o'clock last night was Paul Wells" Phryne said gently, the sound of her voice prompting Jack to remove his gaze from her stomach and to her eyes, which were staring into his. "His wife will be devastated" she added quietly. Jack nodded.

"You said Dorothy is with her?" he asked. Phryne nodded in response.

"Yes" she replied, her voice low and somewhat vacant. "With Mrs Wells and her baby son" she added, as the memory of the tiny, delicate child in its mother's arms returned to her. Phryne swallowed her anxiety and rose from her seat. "I need to tell her, now, before she finds out from someone else" she stated, walking towards the door as she battled her rising feelings of guilt and failure. Jack crossed his office and placed his hand upon her arm, causing her to turn around and face him.

"Phryne, wait" he said gently, causing her to swallow hard as she looked up at him. "This is not your fault" he said kindly. Phryne appeared embarrassed for a moment, and lowered her arm, prompting him to release his hand from her.

"I know that" she said gently. Jack considered her for a moment and took a step towards her.

"He died over twelve hours before you even met his wife" he added, his voice low and kind. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I know" she responded, trying to fight back the rising feeling of frustration she was feeling. She was silent for a moment and Jack waited patiently as she processed the events. She had no idea why she was experiencing such strong feelings of guilt and regret, and such profound sadness at the death of a man she had never met. The more she thought about it, the more she found herself faced with the memories of his nervous wife's face, and the tiny baby she was holding, and her heart sank. "I told Edie Wells I would help her" she said quietly. Jack nodded.

"And you will" he stated with conviction, prompting Phryne to look up at him. "Because we will find the person who did this" he added. Phryne swallowed hard and met his gaze.

"I doubt that will be much consolation to his wife and child" she said quietly. Jack watched Phryne with concern for a few moments, observing the sadness in her eyes and paleness of her features. She always developed close connections with those involved in the cases which she undertook, and despite her empathy and kindness, her current demeanour was utterly perplexing, and caused him to become very concerned.

"Why don't I go and see Mrs Wells and-"

"No, Jack, I should be the one to tell her" Phryne said gently, "she did hire me, after all" she added solemnly, before looking up at him with grateful eyes. "Thank you" she said sincerely, offering him a weak smile. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding, and watching as the lady detective turned and walked out of his office, his eyes not leaving her until she had disappeared from view completely.

Phryne hailed a cab from the road outside the station and was driven to her client's house in Collingwood. She remained in the car for just over a minute after arriving, much to the interest of the cabbie, who stared at the beautiful, well-dressed woman in his mirror until she seemed to blink herself from her thoughts and turned back towards him, asking him to wait for her and handing over the fare and a generous tip, and stepping out of the taxi before he had a chance to respond.

Phryne inhaled deeply and walked up the path towards the modest but well-maintained white house, as leaves crackled and crumbled beneath her feet as she continued forwards, her heart pounding in her chest with each step. When she knocked lightly on the wooden door she inhaled deeply, steeling herself for what was to come, and finding a strong wave of nausea and anxiety wash over her as the door was slowly opened by a rather pale and nervous-looking Mrs Wells. As Phryne looked into the eyes of the woman before her, who seemed to have divined the reason for her unannounced house-call, the pre-prepared words she had been considering on the journey to the house disappeared instantly from her memory.

"No" Edie Wells said, her voice choked and almost whispered, as she stared at Phryne with wide, tear-filled eyes. "No, he… no" she said, shaking her head and clamping her hand to her mouth as she stepped back a few paces, into the arms of Dot who, having heard the sound of her distressed voice, had emerged from the front room and hastened towards her. Phryne swallowed hard in an attempt to calm her own rising emotions (which she found herself unable to comprehend entirely) as she stepped into the house and put her hand gently upon Edie's arm.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said gently, her voice kind and soothing and brimming with sincerity. "I am so sorry" she added, as the trembling widow stared at her with those wide, bright blue eyes, her hand clamped tightly to her mouth. Somewhere in the background, a baby began to scream.

Phryne returned to the station just over an hour later, feeling emotionally drained from her conversation with Mrs Wells, who she left in the capable hands of her companion and close friend Dot. Remnants of their devastating conversation echoed in her mind, with the words sounding out loudly above the image of the distraught young woman clinging desperately to her child, as though fearing that he would be next. Phryne's heart ached at the memory and she found herself flooded with an influx of emotions which almost overwhelmed her. After having arrived at the station, instead of heading inside Phryne walked down the street and crossed the road, walking along the pavement and towards the station door, as she attempted to make sense of her own devastation at the death of Mr Wells. She always found herself becoming invested in her cases, but for some reason, the moment she realised that the man had died, she remembered the image of Mrs Wells cradling her child in her parlour that morning, and something inside her shattered irreparably. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a long breath, before opening the door to City South Police Station and stepping inside, attempting to leave her confusion and her emotions at the door. Both of which, she soon discovered, were impossible.

As Phryne arrived at the station with a heavy heart and a mind ablaze, she was greeted by Jack, who emerged from his office armed with a thick manila file and a calm expression which instantly soothed some of her discomfort.

"Phryne" he said gently as he walked towards her, his eyes focused intently upon hers. "How was it?" he asked tentatively.

"Awful" Phryne replied quietly, inhaling deeply and fighting back the infuriatingly persistent emotions which were rising within her, and threatened to compromise both her professionalism and her calmness. She would not fall apart in front of Jack, not again. And most certainly not now. "How have things been progressing?" she asked, her keen eyes meeting his.

Jack, who instantly sensed Phryne's discomfort, ushered her into his office and closed the door behind them. Phryne walked confidently across his office and towards his desk, easing herself onto it and turning around in a manner which seemed almost majestic, as she looked upon him with a gentle and expectant expression. Jack had witnessed how emotionally affected she had been following the revelation that the man she had been hired to locate was the victim of a brutal murder, and attributed it largely to Phryne's unjust self-condemnation and feelings of perceived failure; he had told her what had happened was not her fault and she could not have prevented it, and he felt quite certain that the logical and rational part of Phryne's mind believed him, and knew it to be true. But equally, he knew that the concept of investigating a case involving a deceased parent who left behind a young spouse and infant would be an emotionally challenging matter for Phryne given her current condition and associated anxieties, and he sought to support her in circumstances which he knew she was finding difficult. As she looked up at him with her clear, intelligent eyes, Jack knew that the best thing he could do to assist her in the present situation was to do what they always did: solve the case. And so, without further thought or hesitation, Jack walked towards Phryne and sat on the edge of the desk beside her, looking up at her with warm and comforting eyes as he began to speak.

Jack explained that, in the time Phryne had spent reassuring and comforting Edie Wells, he had made arrangements for his officers to attend the street in Collingwood where Mr Wells' garage was situated. His men were in the process of interviewing the victim's employees as well as the proprietors of local establishments; they would also be canvassing the area for potential witnesses. People at the garage or in the vicinity who had relevant information would be taken to the station and interviewed by the inspector. They would then consider all routes between the garage and the docks, in the hopes of discovering evidence or a witness that would aid them in their enquiries. They knew that the victim was alive just before five o'clock, that two men and a black car were seen in the vicinity at between ten past and quarter past five, and that the body was discovered shortly after six o'clock, which meant that they were fortunate to have a very narrow window of opportunity. Phryne nodded in agreement and listened attentively as Jack continued to explain the progress made so far.

The victim's brother-in-law, John Garner, had been asked to accompany Hugh Collins to the station to be spoken to personally by the inspector. However, upon being made aware of Mr Wells' death, John had refused to accompany Hugh and had instead insisted upon attending his sister's home, which he arrived at less than ten minutes after Phryne had left. Hugh had accompanied him to the house, and Mr Garner had assured the senior constable that he would attend the Police station to be formally interviewed later in the afternoon, which was something Jack had absolutely no intention of arguing with.

"Do you suspect Mr Garner of having something to do with his brother-in-law's death?" Phryne asked gently. Jack considered the question for a moment.

"From what Collins said, he doesn't fit the description of the men the cobbler saw outside the garage last night" Jack returned. Phryne nodded.

"No" she confirmed. "Mr Garner has blonde hair, bright blue eyes and is clean shaven" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding. "He also seemed to be genuinely shocked at Mr Wells' disappearance, and praised him very highly" she continued, before meeting Jack's gaze. "But I do think there's something he isn't telling us" she added. Jack nodded in understanding; Phryne was incredibly perceptive, and usually right on such matters.

"We'll talk to him later this afternoon and find out" he said resolutely. Phryne nodded.

"In the meantime, I expect there are many people of interest who your officers are bringing to the station" Phryne returned.

"Indeed" he replied. "In fact, three are here already, including the man who witnessed the disagreement between our victim and the man in the alleyway. I've spoken to him already and he is currently sitting with our forensic artist, Andrew Miles" Jack explained. "There other two men are also garage workers, who were with clients at the time of your interviews earlier this morning. And I expect my men will bring in more people of interest presently" he added. "Would you care to attend the interviews, Miss Fisher?" he asked. Phryne nodded.

"I'd be delighted" she replied, offering him a small smile as he led her from his office.

Phryne and Jack spent the next three hours interviewing various individuals, from garage workers to local proprietors and customers. News of Mr Wells' death spread fast, and seemed to affect many of the interviewees not only with sadness, but with fear. People would describe him as a kind and generous person who was known throughout the community. Each person interviewed praised the man with sincerity and conviction, with the only negative aspect of his character mentioned being his failure to align himself with a particular football team. Everyone they interviewed portrayed the victim in almost exactly the same way, and expressed their genuine sadness over his loss. Several of the people made enquiries about his wife and child, which Phryne answered politely, attempting to reassure them. Despite the kindness and openness of the people when lauding their fallen friend, Phryne and Jack found that they were all equally silenced by the same question; did they know anyone who would bear a grudge against the victim? It seemed most unlikely, given how he appeared to be universally liked and respected, but each time they asked the question the interviewee would have the same response; they would shrug gently and shake their head, lower their eyes from the person who asked, clasp their hands tightly together, swallow hard, avert their gaze, answer 'no' a little too quickly, or appear visibly unsettled. By the end of the interview of the third of nine people, Phryne found herself convinced that people knew more than they were revealing, and by time end of the final interview of that session, she and Jack were both convinced of it.

After the final interview Phryne and Jack retreated to the inspector's office, where a file containing notes from various interviews, the initial autopsy report (which revealed that the victim died from severe blunt force trauma to the back of the head) and the rather vague sketch of the man seen arguing with the victim a few days prior to his death lay. Phryne stared at the image for some time, considering the generic features of the person depicted, and sighing with mild frustration as she placed it back down upon the desk. As she did so, her eyes drifted down the list of interviewees before her, as she placed her own notes beside the ever-expanding files.

"People are afraid" Phryne said quietly, as she perched on the edge of Jack's desk shortly after four o'clock in the afternoon, as she played the reactions of each person over and over in her mind after they had been asked that telling question. "And we need to find out why" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

Before she could speak, there was a knock at the door, prompting them both to turn towards it as Jack bade the person to enter. Phryne watched as the door quickly opened and a young constable stepped into the office, standing up straighter beneath Jack's gaze, as he adopted a confident if somewhat formal appearance.

"Sir, Mr Kingsley has just arrived" he stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, we'll be there in a moment" Jack returned. The young officer nodded in understanding, offered Phryne a polite smile and a nod, and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Phryne stared after him for a moment, with a somewhat amused expression on her lips.

"Are your officers always so nervous when they come to your office?" she teased. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze with a calm, unaffected expression.

"Only when you're in here with me" he returned. Phryne smiled gently and sighed, as she pushed herself off his desk and turned on the spot to face him.

"I can't imagine what they think we're doing" she said innocently. Jack smiled gently in response and took a couple of steps towards her.

"I'm fairly certain you can" he responded, his eyes holding hers in a way which took her breath away, before he walked past her and towards the door, opening it and stepping aside to allow her to pass through first.

Jack watched as Phryne walked slowly past him, flashing him a seductive look which made his heart beat almost audibly, before she walked calmly into the main reception area, completely composed. Jack closed his office door behind him and followed her towards an elderly gentleman in a well-worn suit, who took off his hat and smiled at Phryne, shaking her hand and looking at her kindly. Jack approached the scene slowly and with respect, offering the kindly man a polite smile as he looked up at him.

"Mr Kingsley?" he began, offering the man his hand as Phryne smiled gently at the man before turning to face Jack. "Inspector Jack Robinson" he stated, shaking the man's hand as he spoke. "Thank you for coming at such short notice" he stated. The kindly man offered him a reassuring expression.

"It was no trouble, Inspector" he returned, his voice low and sombre. "Paul Wells was a very kind, very generous man, it's the least I could do" he stated resolutely. "If there's anything I can do to help, I will" he stated with conviction. Phryne met Jack's gaze for a moment before turning back towards Mr Kingsley.

"Mr Kingsley, would you come through to the inspector's office for a moment?" Phryne asked gently. "Based on the time Mr Wells' body was discovered, it appears as though you may have seen the men who killed him" she explained tentatively, "and your evidence is invaluable" she added. Mr Kingsley considered Phryne for a moment before nodding, his gentle expression becoming sombre, as he followed the lady detective and the inspector into the room in question.

After interviewing Mr Kingsley in Jack's office for thirty minutes or so, the detectives were told the exact same story the cobbler had recounted to Phryne several hours earlier. Although he was unable to recall the make and model of the car, or any of the registration plate, Mr Kingsley did describe the men he saw in detail, and accepted Jack's request for him to sit with the forensic artist immediately and without hesitation. Jack led him from the room and into the interview room at the end of the corridor, where he introduced the kindly cobbler to the artist and left them to work.

Jack and Phryne spent the next hour or so in his office, reading through the notes from interviews with various individuals, which helped them to understand the events in the last week of the victim's life; which, according to the evidence of those he knew, was the same as any other week, with the exception of the altercation with the man in the alleyway on the Thursday before he died. Although the witness had only been able to describe the man as 'tall' with 'dark hair' and 'foreign-looking', Phryne and Jack felt fairly confident that it was one of the men who had been seen the night before, just an hour before the victim's body was pulled from the water at the docks. Given that the victim was an unobtrusive, kind and well-liked gentleman, it seemed highly unlikely that he would have had two altercations with two separate people in a week; unless the attacks were linked, of course?

Phryne's head ached with exertion as she attempted to make sense of these seemingly impossible events. Who would kill a man such as Paul Wells? And why? What had they been trying to achieve? And why would they take him to the docks if he was killed in the alley? Presuming, of course, that he was killed in the alley. The charming Dr Johnson had advised Jack that, given the lack of blood in the alley, it was unlikely that he was killed there; his head wound would have bled significantly. This led to Jack and Phryne working on the hypothesis that Paul Wells had been incapacitated at his garage and then transported to the docks. But why? Jack had instructed eight of his men to search the docks in an attempt to find out.

Shortly before half-past five, Jack and Phryne were discussing the various routes the assailants could have taken from the garage to the docks, in an attempt to establish an accurate timeline of events, when there was a confident knock upon the door. Jack, who had been standing in front of his desk, walked towards the door as Phryne watched him from her chair, her curious eyes observing Jack open the door to Mr Kingsley and the man she recognised as the artist; a small, sleek man with beady eyes and a permanent expression of boredom etched onto his features. Phryne suspected that if she rose from her seat, stripped naked and stood before him with her hands upon her hips he would scarcely raise an eyebrow. She bit her lip and suppressed a small smirk at the thought, as Jack offered his thanks to the forensic artist and accepted the sketch from him, before leading Mr Kingsley into the office. Phryne's amusement, however, was immediately extinguished when she saw Jack turn his attention to the sketch; Phryne watched as Jack frowned at the image, his whole body tensing, his eyes darting quickly across it. The sudden change in Jack's normally calm and unshakeable disposition caused Phryne to feel a wave of panic, prompting her to rise from her seat and step towards him. Before she could speak, the inspector turned his attentions to a rather confused looking Mr Kingsley, who was glancing from the man opposite him to the piece of paper in his hands, which Jack turned towards him.

"Mr Kingsley, are you quite certain this is the man you saw outside the garage shortly after five o'clock yesterday evening?" Jack asked, his voice low and calm. Mr Kingsley nodded immediately.

"Yes, Inspector" he replied, confusion present in his tone. Jack stared at him for a moment, before judging that the man was indeed confident and sincere in his declaration, and nodded in understanding, before lowering the paper and returning his attentions to the man before him.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Kingsley, you have been a great help" Jack informed him. "Officer Lewis will drive you home" he stated, as one of his men appeared behind the cobbler and nodded. Mr Kingsley nodded slightly and then turned his attentions towards Phryne, removing his head and bowing his head politely.

"Goodbye, Mrs Robinson, Inspector" he said politely, before walking towards the main desk.

"Constable" called Jack, prompting the young man to walk towards him. "Take Officer Jackson with you and stay in the vicinity of Mr Kingsley's property" he stated. "I don't want you to draw attention to your presence outside his home specifically, but I need you to keep an eye on him" he continued quietly. "He could be in danger" he added. Officer Lewis nodded in understanding and assured the inspector he would do so, nodding politely towards Phryne before leaving the office. The door was barely closed when Phryne stood before Jack and looked up at him with concern.

"Jack?" she asked, drawing his attentions towards her. "What is it?" she asked, perplexed, as she lowered her eyes to the detailed sketch he was holding. "Do you recognise this man?" she asked, her eyes widening as she met his gaze. Jack nodded gravely in response.

"Yes" he replied, his voice low and serious. Phryne suddenly felt rather nervous; she had seldom seen Jack like this before. "His name is Cesare Cipriano" he stated. Phryne's eyes widened.

"'C.C'" she breathed. "Which is consistent with the letters engraved upon the cigarette lighter" she added, feeling a wave of exhilaration at the strength of this lead. But as she met Jack's gaze she found herself feeling instantly sobered, and increasingly concerned about his clear discomfort. "What's the matter?" she asked gently, her intelligent eyes fixed intently upon his. Jack exhaled deeply.

"Cesare Cipriano is one of the highest-ranking members of the Camorra" Jack said quietly, his voice low and grave. Phryne's eyes widened. "After the arrests of Signor Strano and Roberto Salvatore, the Camorra were thrown into a temporary chaos" Jack explained. "There was, as you can imagine, significant conflict and debate surrounding what should happen, what course of action to take, and who should take over the roles of Salvatore and Strano" he explained. "There was also notable violence and in-fighting, as one would expect as a direct result of the two highest-ranking members of such an organisation being incarcerated indefinitely" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Naturally" she said gently, as she waited patiently for Jack to continue.

"Cesare Cipriano is Salvatore's cousin and confidante, and our sources suggest that he is trying to establish himself as the new leader of the Camorra" he explained. "Ever since Salvatore's arrest, Police have been covertly investigating various members, in anticipation of a new leadership battle" he explained. "The reports are delivered to me weekly" he added. "Cipriano is an intelligent, elusive and very dangerous man" he stated. "It is believed that he had orchestrated the 'disappearances' of several people in the past three months, including members of the group" Jack continued. "He has close ties with many members, and is both respected and feared, having the loyalty of many of the more influential and high-ranking individuals within the organisation" he stated. "He has been a person of interest in many of the Camorra's dealings for some time, and has been the subject of several Police investigations, but has never been charged" he explained. "The witnesses have a tendency for either vanishing inexplicably or dying in brutal and unsolved circumstances" he added. "We've never been able to obtain evidence strong enough to lead to a charge, let alone a conviction" he stated. Phryne considered this information for a moment and nodded.

"So Cipriano is using the arrests of the two highest ranking members of the Camorra in an attempt to take over the organisation" Phryne said. "And by the sounds of it, he has so far been rather successful" she added. Jack nodded slowly in response. "So why would a man such as Cipriano attack a garage owner from Collingwood?" she asked. "It doesn't make sense" she added. "High-ranking members seldom get their hands dirty unless making a point" she stated. "And to attack someone in a public place in the early evening was incredibly risky" she continued. "And leaving his lighter behind? Beyond careless. Too careless, surely?" she asked. Jack shrugged.

"Despite evidence suggesting otherwise, he is only human" Jack said quietly, as he met Phryne's gaze. "Regardless of how wealthy or notorious or influential a person is, everyone is capable of making mistakes" he explained. "Quite often it's how we catch them" he added. Phryne considered the point for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Though I agree, it was a very brazen move" Jack admitted. "I think you're right" he stated. "Cipriano would have only involved himself in such a way if he was providing a demonstration or a warning of some kind, to prove a point" he stated.

"But not to other members of the Camorra" Phryne replied. "If he'd wanted to impress them, he would've killed a well-known politician or member of the judiciary" she reasoned. "Which, given that the victim also argued with someone who does bear a resemblance to Cipriano just days before he died, indicates that this matter was more personal than professional" Jack nodded in agreement. "Or possibly both" she added.

"I agree" he replied, before sighing lightly. "But I fail to understand how or why" he added. "What is the connection between a high-ranking member of the Camorra and a garage owner with an establishment in Collingwood?" he asked.

"A person who was, by all accounts, a kind, honest and thoroughly respectable man" Phryne added. "Cipriano's involvement in such circumstances could indicate that he undertook the task personally to make a point of some kind. That would certainly explain his brazenness" she said gently, considering the matter as she spoke. "I don't know" she said simply, before meeting Jack's gaze. "But I'm confident we'll find out" she stated with conviction, before turning and heading towards his desk. "Can I see the reports on the Camorra you were talking about?" she asked, "they may shed some light on-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, as he watched her head towards the locked cabinet to the left of his desk. Phryne turned around immediately to face him. She knew that tone. "Given the circumstances I'm not sure that it's safe for you to become involved in this case" Jack said tentatively. Phryne considered him for a moment and took a step towards him. She'd been expecting this.

"I understand your concern, Jack" Phryne said gently, as she met his worried eyes. "But I'm already involved" she said simply. "If the one of the highest-ranking members of the Camorra are responsible for this man's disappearance then he is clearly a man of some interest to them" she explained. "And if that's true, they'll almost certainly be aware of my involvement by now" she stated, watching as Jack continued to consider her with a concerned and troubled expression as he listened to her intently. "They will know I was instructed by Mrs Wells to find her husband. They'll also know I attended his place of work today and interviewed over a dozen people" she added. "I'm already involved, Jack."

"The Camorra are very dangerous people, Phryne" he said firmly.

"All the more reason for us to work together and stop them" she replied. Jack stared at her for a moment before lowering his eyes from hers.

"Phryne-" Jack began, as he met her eyes once more with a resolute expression. Before he could continue, there was a loud knock at the door, causing him to turn towards it. "Yes?" he called, sighing as the door was opened. Phryne's eyes drifted from Jack and towards the door, and she watched as Cec and Bert entered the room.

"Cec, Bert" she said warmly, turning towards them both as Cec closed the door behind them. They both bore worried yet victorious expressions which Phryne recognised. "Tell us all" she said, watching them with interest as they stepped towards her.

"We talked to some o' the business owners in the street, and it's clear somethin's goin' on" Bert began. "They were all really shirty about it, quiet at first, but after we had a couple o' drinks with the landlord at the Bull's Horns, and he started talkin', others were quick to follow" he began, as Phryne nodded at him keenly to continue. Jack stared at Phryne with concern for a moment before turning his attentions towards the comrades. "It turns out that louds o' the local business owners are bein' threatened by some Italian fella an' his cronies" Bert said with disapproval. "The bloke and his men 'ave been demandin' the locals do what he tells them, or he says he'll torch their places and punish their families" he said, his eyes ablaze with the injustice. Phryne's heart began to race in her chest, and she nodded encouragingly.

"Go on" she said.

"Some o' the locals gave in and did what he told them to. Others didn't straight away, so this Italian fella sent some o' his blokes around to change their minds" he said, his jaw set, his body tense, as he recounted the information to Miss Fisher and the inspector. "He's got about half the street in his pocket now" he said with disapproval. "They're all terrified of him. From what they've told us, he's a real mean bastard" he added. Phryne nodded.

"I'm sure he is" she agreed.

"What exactly is he demanding they do, Bert?" asked Jack, causing the man to turn towards him.

"They're pretty cagey about it, I don't think they know the full story" Bert admitted. "But from what we were told from the landlord a the Bull's Horns, and from Ernie Warren at that little antique's place, it's somethin' to do with the docks."

"The docks?" Phryne asked.

"Yair" Bert confirmed. "He's been demandin' they help him to import some o' his stuff. Won't tell 'em what, mind you, and they ain't stupid enough to ask" he stated. "He's usin' their businesses as a front to import some o' his own stuff, on the sly like" he explained, before turning towards Jack. "Probably cos your boys are stickin' to 'im like glue and keepin' a close eye on what they're bringin' into the country." Jack stared at Bert with an unreadable expression.

"That explains it" Phryne breathed, looking towards Jack with wide eyes, prompting the inspector to turn his attentions from an increasingly annoyed Albert Johnson and towards the keen eyes of his wife. "Cipriano is threatening the local proprietors into compliance, to help him with importing whatever it is he's trying to bring into the country without attracting the attention of the Police" she stated. Jack nodded.

"He's approaching owners of establishments who frequently import goods – such as antiques, liquor, and car parts – which are not as closely scrutinised" Jack stated. Phryne nodded in response. "He's threatening people into assisting him, and they're terrified of him" Jack said quietly.

"Except for Paul Wells" Phryne said gently. "Despite the fear he almost certainly felt, he resisted. He refused to help Cipriano, even after he'd come to his garage and threatened him last week" she continued. "So Cipriano had to make an example out of him" she said gravely, before meeting Jack's eyes. "He had to demonstrate quite clearly what would happen to those who refused him."

"Yair, an' it's worked, too" Bert stated, causing the detectives to turn towards him. "People already know that garage bloke refused this Italian fella, and they say he killed 'im because of it" he added.

"They weren't very forthcoming with that information this morning, which is understandable" Phryne said quietly. "They're terrified" she added. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Too right" confirmed Bert. "Even the Collingwood Boys are beginnin' to get worried about it" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure they are" Phryne returned. "The Camorra's involvement in Collingwood both undermines them and threatens their autocracy" she stated, before turning towards Jack. "This could lead to a gang war."

"It already has, Miss" stated Cec, who had remained quiet until this point. Phryne and Jack turned towards him with interest. "There are whispers about the Italian bloke and his boys goin' to the docks tonight, as Harold Ellis – the landlord of the Bull's Horns – is due to have his alcohol delivered at around midnight on _The Seventh Star_ " he explained. "So Troy Wellington, leader o' the Collingwood Boys, is gonna take some o' his men down there to confront them." Phryne turned towards Jack and looked up at him with concern.

"Jack, it'll be a bloodbath" she breathed. Jack nodded in understanding, and turned towards Bert and Cec.

"Thank you, Bert, Cec" he said sincerely. "You've made more headway with the Camorra in a day than my men have in five months" he stated. "My men are already conducting a thorough search of the docks, and I'll arrange for a stake out to take place tonight. My officers and I will be there and we'll find out what is going on and ensure a war isn't started on the docks."

"You're too late for that, Robinson" Bert said gravely. "The war's already begun." Jack stared at him for a moment and considered his words. "We best be off" he said suddenly. "Apparently there's a fella in Fitzroy who might know this Italian beggar, and where he and his fellas meet" he added, removing a cigarette from his pocket and placing it between his lips. "We'll be in touch" he said to Phryne, who nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. Bert nodded and Cec rung his cap in his hands, before nodding too and offering her a small smile.

"No worries, Miss" Cec said, before turning on the spot and leaving the inspector's office, and closing the door firmly behind them. There was a brief silence for a few moments, before Phryne turned towards Jack and met his gaze, as their previous conversation hanging heavily between them.

"Even if I were to stop working on this case right now, I wouldn't be automatically removed from the Camorra's radar" Phryne said gently. "Given what we've just been told, it's fair to assume that they have been watching the garage and Mrs Wells, and they'll almost certainly know that I am involved" she stated. Jack inhaled deeply and watched her with concern.

"Phryne, this is too dangerous" he responded, his voice firm but kind. "You and I have already had dealings with the Camorra, who almost certainly hold us both personally responsible for the incarceration of their leader" he explained. "If they find out you are involved in this…" he stated, his voice becoming low as his words trailed off, as he forbade them to fall from his lips.

"It's too late, Jack. They already know we're involved" Phryne said gently, the concern in his eyes stirring something inside her, and making her feel a strong wave of guilt. "Although I can't change the fact that I was instructed by Mr Wells' wife, and that I have investigated his disappearance, I promise you, I won't put myself or this baby in danger" she stated with conviction. "I will keep a low profile and consider matters covertly, without drawing attention to myself" she stated. "I won't attend interviews with the suspects, I won't come with you to places of interest, and I won't even mention attending the stake-out this evening" she added, her voice gentle and quiet. Phryne watched as Jack relaxed slightly, and nodded gently in response.

"It's not just the baby I'm concerned about" Jack replied gently. "Phryne, I'm not trying to suggest that you aren't capable of-"

"I know" Phryne said warmly, offering Jack a small smile. "You're trying to make sure I don't take any more unnecessary risks during my pregnancy, and you're right" she said gently. "I'll review the files and the witness statements, and try to find out if any of the evidence we have gathered ties the Camorra to the crime" she explained. "I won't involve myself publicly the investigation. I will stay most definitely under the radar" she said quietly. "Though I must admit, I do miss stake-outs" she said with a small sigh. Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"There will be plenty more for you to attend, I'm sure" he soothed.

"Hmm" Phryne began, before meeting his gaze with bright eyes. "There'd better be" she added. "And I expect a full report after this one" she stated firmly, placing her hands on her hips and smiling.

Phryne's action caused her to draw the fabric of her blouse across her abdomen, defining the growing swell of her stomach, which Jack's eyes drifted towards instinctively. As his attentions befell her growing abdomen, Jack found himself feeling both anxious and exhilarated, with his fears for the safety of Phryne and the baby melding with the happiness and pride he felt at the sight of her changing shape. Phryne, who had been watching him with interest, found her initial anxieties at the prospect of him noticing her growing abdomen melt away, as she stared at the gentle, warm expression upon his face. She was quiet for a few moments and watched as his gaze drifted over her abdomen, which he considered with a tender expression which she found profoundly reassuring and comforting. After a few moments she found herself feeling self-conscious and slightly nervous, and she inhaled sharply.

"You can say it, Jack" Phryne said gently, the sound of her voice drawing his attention back to her face, as he watched her expectantly. "I'm getting fat" she added, keeping her hands on her hips and staring down at her stomach. Jack watched her for a moment before stepping closer to her, prompting him to look up as he reached her.

"You're not getting fat" he responded, his voice warm and sincere. Phryne stared at him for a moment.

"Tell that to my waistline" she returned gently, a small, nervous smile playing on her lips. "And to the many items of clothing I own which no longer fit me" she said with a small sigh. Phryne removed her left hand from her hip and drew her right hand across her body towards her abdomen, splaying her fingers across the curve, highlighting it beneath the white silk material of her blouse. "I seem to have expanded rapidly in the past few weeks" she said quietly, her curious hand drifting tenderly down her abdomen. She was still getting used to her changing body, which she considered with a mixture of fascination, awe and terror. As she gazed down at her stomach, her attentions were distracted by Jack, who placed his left hand over hers and his right on her waist, prompting her to look up into his eyes.

"You're beautiful" Jack said sincerely, the candid words he spoke with warmth prompting Phryne to smile nervously as she looked deep into his eyes.

"You're a liar, Jack Robinso-" Phryne's words were cut off by Jack, who drew her body towards his and held her against him, as he captured her lips in a warm, tender kiss. Phryne responded to him immediately, placing her hand upon his waist as they kissed, as she felt familiar waves of pure pleasure radiate throughout her entire body, as she allowed herself to become lost in the safety and happiness she always experienced when she was with Jack; which, much to her relief, was something she was no longer afraid of. And neither was he. After a few moments they broke the kiss, and Phryne looked up at Jack with bright eyes.

"I'm not lying" Jack said gently, his voice warm and sincere. Phryne stared at Jack for a moment, her attention fixed upon the warm and sincere look in his eyes, as he held her gently against him by the waist. Before she could respond, there was a sharp knock on the door, and she reluctantly removed herself from Jack's embrace, stepping back and adjusting her blouse and jacket accordingly as Jack bade the person to enter.

Jack and Phryne watched as the door opened and Hugh Collins stepped inside, taking a few steps into the room and looking at the detectives, who were watching him expectantly, noting the manila envelope and police notebook he was carrying.

"Yes, Collins?" asked Jack, prompting his senior constable to produce an envelope from under his arm and hand it to the inspector.

"The forensic report has just come back, Sir" he stated, as Jack opened the envelope and removed the three pages contained within, which he scanned quickly.

"It appears that the blood on the lead pipe is a match to our victim" he said quietly. "But although the coroner believes the pipe itself inflicted one of the non-fatal wounds to the victim, he doesn't believe it to be the murder weapon" he added, looking up at Phryne, who nodded understanding.

"Were there any fingerprints on it?" she asked, as Jack handed her the envelope and papers.

"None" Jack returned. Phryne sighed gently and began to peruse the report.

"Well, it's a start" she replied. "What about the lighter?" she asked.

"Only one set of prints, Miss" he began. "We're trying to see if we can identify them, but we haven't had any luck so far" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding, and Hugh turned towards Jack. "Excuse me, Sir, but Mr Garner, the victim's brother-in-law, has just been to the mortuary and positively identified the body" he explained. "He's in one of the interview rooms now. I understand you'd like to speak with him" he added. Jack nodded.

"Indeed I would" Jack confirmed. "Thank you" he added. Hugh nodded in response and offered Phryne a small smile, and was about to leave when Jack called him back. "Collins" he said, prompting his officer to turn on the spot and face him directly. "We've received information suggesting a possible confrontation between the Camorra and the Collingwood Boys at the docks tonight at midnight" he explained, watching as Hugh's eyes widened. "I'll be attending this evening. I'd like you, Rivers, Kingston, Mallers and Small to attend, and five other officers who were not due to be on duty this evening. We'll arrive at the docks at eleven" he explained. "Could you make those arrangements?" he asked. Hugh nodded automatically in response.

"Y-yes, Sir" he replied, making a few notes in his notebook, before turning and leaving the office, closing the door behind him.

"I wonder if Mr Garner was aware that his brother was being threatened by the Camorra" Phryne pondered aloud, as she handed the report back to Jack, who turned towards her.

"I'm sure he was" Jack replied. "There's one way we can find out for certain" he added. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze.

"'We'?" she asked, watching him for a moment. Jack nodded slowly.

"Mr Garner is not a suspect, you've spoken to him already and he is already here" he explained. "I see no reason why you should have to sit out on this particular interview" he said gently. Phryne considered his words for a moment and looked up at him with a grateful expression.

"Thank you" she said kindly. Jack nodded, as he led Phryne across his office and towards the door. "It always makes up for having to miss the stake-out" she teased, prompting Jack to smile slightly in response.

Jack and Phryne walked into the interview room and sat opposite a despondent and very weary-looking John Garner, whose hands were clasped tightly together before him, as he stared across the table at the detectives with a forlorn expression.

Phryne and Jack interviewed Mr Garner for almost half an hour before he admitted to knowing about the threats the Camorra had issued against his brother-in-law. At first he had denied not only the knowledge but the possibility, until Phryne and Jack's explanation of evidence and accurate deductions regarding the threats Mr Wells had received broke his resolve completely, and he told them everything he knew.

"It started about two weeks ago" Mr Garner explained, his voice low and quiet. "Paul was opening the garage one morning and two Italian men walked in shortly before nine o'clock, which is when we officially open" he continued. "At first he thought they were customers, but he quickly realised they were not" he added gravely. "He confided in me that afternoon" he admitted. "He told me that two men had approached him and told him he had to allow them to use his business to import some of their own products. He didn't know what they were importing" he added, anticipating the question. "When he refused outright, they threatened Edie and Joseph, and told him they'd be back soon to 'discuss' the matter further" he stated. "Paul didn't know what to do. He knew what they were doing was almost certainly illegal, and possibly even dangerous, so he didn't want to be a part of it" he explained. "But he couldn't allow anything to happen to Edie or the baby" he explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"So he sought your counsel" Jack remarked. Mr Garner nodded gravely.

"And what was your advice?" Phryne asked. Mr Garner sighed and met her gaze.

"I told him to do whatever they told him to" he said simply. Phryne nodded.

"That's understandable" she said gently. "But he didn't, did he?" she asked tentatively. Mr Garner shook his head.

"His conscience wouldn't allow it" he replied. Jack nodded in understanding. "He was in an impossible position" he added, defending his brother-in-law.

"We understand that, Mr Garner" Jack assured him. Mr Garner nodded gratefully.

"The men came back just over a week later, and they argued in the alleyway beside the garage" he explained. "Paul told me one of men caught the end of it, but..." he said, his words trailing off. "He's been nervous and jumpy since he first met those men, but after that he was worse" he explained. "When he told me about what had happened I told him just to do what they said, I begged him" he stated. "These men are dangerous, they've already threatened half the street, saying they'll kill their families and burn down their buildings if they don't cooperate" he said, his voice rising as he spoke. "And they meant it, too." Phryne watched him for a moment.

"I'd imagine that was a rather fraught conversation" she said sympathetically. Mr Garner nodded in agreement.

"We argued" he admitted sadly. "I told him he was being selfish, and that the lives of my sister and her son are more important than his pride" he stated, guilt washing over him at the memory. "He said it wasn't about his pride, it was about not allowing men like that to have such a hold over us, and force us to take part in whatever it is that they're doing" he added. "He told me he was going to get my sister and the baby out of Melbourne and then he'd go to the Police."

"When did he tell you that?" Phryne asked. Mr Garner met her gaze with a guilt-ridden expression.

"Three days before he died" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "My family owns a farm and some land in Queensland and we agreed I'd take them there" he added. "I should have done more to help him" he said sadly. Phryne's expression softened and she looked at him with kind eyes.

"You were trying to protect your family, your actions were understandable" Phryne said kindly. "Your brother-in-law was a brave man who wanted to do the right thing" Phryne said gently, as the man opposite her looked up at her and met her gaze, "although he can't be helped, he can be honoured" she stated with conviction. "If you help us" she added. Mr Garner nodded immediately in response.

"What can I do?" he asked, looking up at Phryne with a desperate expression.

"Tell us everything you know about the men who were threatening Mr Wells" Phryne said gently. Mr Garner nodded.

"He told me they were always the same two men. Drove round in a black Maserati" he began, as Jack made a note of the model. "They were both tall, he said, with dark hair and moustaches. Always wore expensive suits" he added. "He said the taller man appeared to be the man in charge, and the other one was quiet and very… unsettling" he said, as Phryne nodded encouragingly as she listened. "They never told him their names, but he did hear the taller one call the other man Ranny-Ranny-something" he said. Phryne watched as Jack rose his eyes from his notebook and stared at the perplexed man opposite him for a moments, before writing something down in his notebook and closing it.

"Is there anything else you recall, Mr Garner?" Jack asked. The witness shook his head.

"No, Inspector" he replied. "I'm sorry" he added.

"You don't have to apologise, Mr Garner" Phryne said kindly. "We'll find out what happened, and we'll make sure your brother-in-law receives justice" she assured him. "But first, I would like to make sure that your family are safe" she stated, watching as he met her gaze. "These are very dangerous people and we need to ensure that everyone who could be in danger is protected" she added tentatively.

"You think Edie and Joseph are in danger?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"It's possible" Phryne replied gently. "It's certainly not something we can afford to risk" she added. "Until you are able to make the arrangements to take them to Queensland, we need to take them to a place of safety" she said gently. "I have a suite at the Windsor at my disposal. I'll make arrangements for you all to stay there" she stated, trying to suppress the sickening feeling of guilt she experienced at the memory of the place.

"I'll have two of my men stay with you" Jack added. Mr Garner nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you" he said. "Thank you, Inspector. Mrs Robinson" he added.

"Not at all" Phryne returned. "If you go to your family now I will call the Windsor directly and make the arrangements" she assured him. "The suite will be ready by the time you arrive" she added, as she and Jack rose from their seats, prompting Mr Garner to do the same.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. Phryne looked at him warmly and nodded, as she and Jack led the man from the room.

Phryne made a couple of phone calls in Jack's office whilst he spoke to two of his officers, explaining the situation and issuing them with their instructions, before shaking Mr Garner's hand and watching his men escort him from the building. Jack then made his way back to his office, and had scarcely closed the door behind him when Phryne began to address him from the front of his desk, against which she was leaning.

"You know who the second man is, don't you?" she asked gently, watching as Jack looked up at her and met her gaze. "You recognised the name" she said simply. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"I suspect it is Dario Ranieri" he replied. "He's the descendant of one of the founding families of the Camorra" he explained. "He fits the physical description we've been given, and our investigations have linked him closely with Cipriano on several occasions" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And what do we know about Mr Ranieri?" she asked, as Jack took a few steps towards her.

"He's a foot soldier" Jack stated. "Ranieri is a young man in his mid-twenties, has been arrested for several violence-based offences, and is often utilised by the high-ranking members of the Camorra to do their bidding" he stated. "He's a cruel and merciless man who is highly volatile and extremely dangerous" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Given his resume, do you think it's possible that he murdered Mr Wells?" she asked. Jack considered the question for a moment.

"It's certainly a possibility" Jack returned. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"One which I'm sure you'll be able to explore further later this evening" she stated, as she glanced at clock on the wall behind him, revealing that it was currently seven o'clock.

"Yes" Jack agreed. "Did you manage to make the arrangements with the Windsor?" he asked.

"I did" she returned with a gentle smile, as she pushed herself away from his desk and stood up tall before him. "I also made arrangements for Mr Butler to collect me and take me home" she said, before reaching out and removing the forensics report from his hands, prompting him to raise an eyebrow in response. Phryne smiled and turned back towards his desk, where she gathered three more files and held them against her chest. "If I'm going to miss out on the fun, the least you can do is supply me with some reading material" she teased. A small smile played on Jack's lips and he nodded.

"Of course" he replied gently, watching her with an amused expression, as Phryne held the files victoriously.

Jack and Phryne discussed the case for a short while until Mr Butler arrived, laden with a basket covered over with a blue and white tea towel, which he handed to his employer. Phryne thanked him and turned towards Jack, handing him the basket, and watching the confused expression upon his face. Mr Butler made a quiet retreat into the reception area of the Police Station, where he found Constable Collins and engaged him in conversation.

"Even though you're standing me up for dinner, it doesn't mean I'd allow you to go hungry" she teased, causing Jack to smile slightly in response. Phryne met his gaze and offered him a small smile too, before her expression became sombre, and her bright eyes stared deeply into his. "Be careful, Jack" she said gently. Jack placed the basket on his desk and walked towards her.

"Of course" he assured her, his voice low and sincere, as he attempted to reassure Phryne. "I'll be with you when you wake up" he added. Phryne smiled and nodded in response.

"I look forward to it, inspector" she replied gently, before taking a step towards him and kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Be safe" she said quietly.

"I will" Jack stated with conviction. Phryne met his gaze and offered him a small smile, as she ran her hand down his arm and nodded, before turning around and walking quietly out of his office.

Phryne arrived home shortly after seven o'clock and immediately headed into the parlour, stacking the files on the table before her and placing one of her new sea-green notebooks before her. As she sat down in her favourite armchair and glanced at the clock, her mind calculated how many hours and minutes it would be until Jack and his men would be attending the stake-out, and she found herself feeling almost dizzy with fear. The thought of Jack undertaking such a dangerous task which involved not only one notorious gang but two, filled her with dread. The fact that she could not be there to assist him filled her with guilt and trepidation, causing her to feel nervous and deeply unsettled. She knew she may not be able to help him on the battlefield, but there were still things she could do to assist, and that began with the files. And so, despite her anxiety, Phryne lifted the first of the relevant files, which was the forensics report, and began to read it intently, and attempted to suppress her concerns for her husband.

Shortly before eight o'clock Mr Butler, who had learned of the inspector's whereabouts from Dorothy before she left, managed by some miracle to entice her to have dinner, despite her evidence discomfort and concern. He was relieved to find that Miss Fisher consumed the majority of her soup and made a better attempt at the main course than he had anticipated, but she politely declined dessert, apologising sincerely before excusing herself to the parlour. Mr Butler tidied away the dinner things and brought her a silver salver containing a teapot of hot lemon squash (which she had recently developed a keen fondness for, and which he was now used to making) and a plate of the ginger biscuits which Dorothy kept in constant supply. Miss Fisher looked up from the papers she was reading and stared at the tray for a moment, and he watched as her expression softened immediately, before she looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Mr B" she said gently. Mr Butler smiled warmly in response.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" he reassured her. "I'll be in the kitchen if you require anything" he added. Phryne nodded gently in response and watched as he left the room, her eyes following him until he was out of sight, before she returned her attentions to her work.

Phryne spent the next few hours reading through the files, making detailed notes as she considered the evidence and the case so far. Although Phryne usually found her work to be a good distraction from matters which were concerning her, the fact that these files were linked so closely to the danger Jack was in that night made that task seem almost impossible. As the night wore on Phryne found herself looking up at the clock more frequently, calculating the time until Jack would be arriving at the docks, and fighting down a strong and almost undeniable urge to join him there. It was only when it became a matter of minutes instead of hours until the stake-out was due to begin that Phryne, frustrated and anxious by her worrying thoughts, locked the files away in her safe and headed up to her bedroom, where she intended to have a long bath in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

Phryne turned on the bedside lamps in her bedroom and walked across the room, opening the window a fraction before sitting before heading into her bathroom and running the bath, in which she liberally poured her favourite bath scent. Phryne stripped off her clothing in the bathroom, almost sighing with relief when she removed her skirt which, despite only being a little too tight, provided her with unprecedented relief when removed from her body. Phryne looked down at her abdomen for a moment, placing her right hand on the base of her swollen stomach, and drawing it up towards the centre. Her eyes drifted over it with fascination, as her fingertips curiously explored the strong skin beneath her touch. A small smile played on Phryne's lips, as she remembered the conversation she had had with Jack in his office about her weight, the memory of his words banishing her anxiety for a moment, as a ripple of excitement travelled through her body. As she experienced this feeling, Phryne found her memory drifting back to the feeling of Jack's own hand upon her swollen abdomen, which caused a further wave of excitement and warmth to pervade her. However, a moment later, Phryne was struck by a fear she had been attempting to suppress since the moment she left the station: what if something happened to Jack tonight? Phryne inhaled sharply and removed her hand slowly from her stomach, before releasing a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She then turned to her right and picked up her red and white robe, securing it against her as she made her way towards her dressing table, as she sat before her mirror and began removing her jewellery and make-up, and attempted to banish those terrifying thoughts from her mind.

Despite her anxieties, Phryne found that the bath she had run did indeed have somewhat of a soothing affect upon her; more than she had anticipated, at least. Phryne found that the hot waters relaxed her muscles and body, calmed her racing mind, and caused her to experience a strong wave of tiredness which she had not realised she felt. However, when she stepped out of the bath shortly before eleven o'clock, she found the calmness which had pervaded her disappear from her mind entirely, and she was faced with that familiar sickening feeling of dread and foreboding. Phryne clenched her jaw and swallowed hard as she headed back into her bedroom, selecting a light-peach coloured silk nightdress which caressed her skin. As she put her thin white nightgown over the silk nightwear she looked at herself in her long mirror, her eyes befalling the slight swell which was only just visible beneath the peach silk. _At least this still fits me_ , she thought, as she secured the robe around her. _For now_. As Phryne secured the robe with a small bow there was a knock upon the door, which she turned towards immediately.

"Yes?" she called, adjusting her sleeves and smoothing down her nightgown as the door opened and her kindly butler entered. "How can I help you, Mr B?" she asked kindly, as her suited butler stepped into her room.

"I apologise for the intrusion, Miss" he began gently, as Phryne looked up at him with a reassuring expression, "but I was wondering if you might require some assistance with your bandage in the inspector's absence?" he asked. Phryne stared at him for a moment, before looking down at her hand and sighing slightly.

"I'd quite forgotten" she said quietly, before looking up at meeting his gaze. "Thank you, Mr B" she said gratefully. Mr Butler smiled in response and began to walk towards her.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" he stated. Phryne looked at him warmly and nodded.

"Everything's just in here" she said gently, before leading him across the room and into the chestnut blossom-scented bathroom.

Phryne sat quietly on the edge of the bathtub with the obedience of a small child as Mr Butler tended to her injury. He was very gentle yet assured in his ministrations, cleaning, re-dressing and re-bandaging her hand in an efficient yet thorough manner. It was only when he was securing her bandage that Phryne emerged from her thoughts and began to speak.

"You've done this before, Mr B" she said gently. Mr Butler nodded gently in response.

"RAAF, Miss" he said simply. "Many of our men were afflicted with burns" he explained. "It's not something you forget" he said gently, with a small, sad smile.

"Of course" she said quietly, as he secured the bandage to her hand, and watched as she slowly flexed her fingers. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze. "Thank you, Mr Butler" she said sincerely. Mr Butler smiled at her then, a warm, sincere smile.

"Not at all, Miss" he said politely, watching as she returned her attentions to her hand. "The inspector will be quite alright, Miss" he assured her, his words prompting Phryne to look up at him immediately. "He'll be reading the paper over his morning cup of coffee before you know it" he assured her. Phryne smiled automatically in response.

"Scowling over Mr Frederick Burns' latest articles, no doubt" she said gently, attempting to cast aside her rising concern about Jack's well-being as the hours wore on. It was already eleven-thirty. He'd be there by now. "Thank you" she said warmly, her tired eyes staring up into the kindly ones before her. Mr Butler nodded gently in response.

"Sleep well, Miss" he said gently, his paternal manner soothing her somewhat. "I'll be in my room should you require anything" he assured her. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"Goodnight, Mr Butler" she said quietly, as she rose from her position on the bathtub and walked with him into her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Miss" he replied gently, before walking out of her bedroom and into the corridor, closing the door behind him.

Phryne remained where she was for a few moments, standing in the middle of her room and looking at the closed door, as the quietness of the house began to make her feel somewhat unsettled. Phryne swallowed hard and walked towards the bed, her eyes drifting across the space which was now irrefutably Jack's, as she turned off his bedside lamp and watched the light disappear from his side of the bed, covering the sheets in a blanket of darkness. Phryne sighed gently and drew the covers aside, before getting into the bed and leaning across, turning her own light out and leaning back into the pillows. It was late, she was tired, but the last thing she felt she wanted to do was sleep.

Phryne lay in bed for almost ten minutes, fighting her exhaustion, battling her thoughts, and attempting to suppress her anxieties over Jack's wellbeing. She was being ridiculous, wasn't she? Neurotic, even. Phryne sighed with frustration at her own perceived ridiculousness, and considered the matter logically; it was dangerous, of course, but Jack would not be alone. He was an experienced Police officer and an intelligent and cautious man, which was a very reassuring combination. He also told her that he would be back by the time she woke up. And she believed him.

And so, as Phryne considered the matter logically and allowed her confidence in Jack to overcome her fears of the Camorra, she found the exhaustion she had been battling return to her, and the concerns she was battling were temporarily silenced, as her body finally allowed her to succumb to sleep. Phryne's last act before falling asleep was to turn onto her left side, placing her hand upon her pillow as she looked at the empty space beside her, which she had every confidence that Jack would soon occupy. Her conviction in this fact was so strong that she could almost see him beside her when she finally closed her eyes, knowing that each moment she endured in sleep was a moment which drew her closer to Jack.

What Phryne had not considered, and did not anticipate, was that the next time she woke it she would not be opening her eyes after a full night's sleep, as sunlight bathed the sleeping figure of Jack Robinson in a warm yellow glow, as she looked up at his tousled hair and bright blue eyes with a smile, and bade him tell her everything about the night before. The next time Phryne woke was quite different.

For when Phryne opened her eyes, she did not wake up to sunlight and Jack Robinson and welcome relief. Instead, Phryne was awoken shortly after two o'clock in the morning, by the feeling of a strong hand clamped tightly to her mouth and someone's body pressed heavily upon her, as a pair of menacing dark eyes stared deeply into hers.


	59. Chapter 43 pt 3

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, I'm really grateful that you are continuing to follow the story.**

 **This chapter was initially supposed to be comprised of three parts, but due to the length of the third part I have had to separate it, so this chapter is four parts long (sorry about that! I hope it's manageable).**

 **The Camorra are a group who are going to play a very serious role in this fic, which is why I have intentionally left some mystery surrounding two of the characters, which will be explored in more depth in future chapters. I think that after assisting with the incarceration of two of the highest-ranking members of the gang, there would almost certainly be some fallout, and significant frustration and a sense of retribution, which I fear would be aimed at our favourite detectives.**

 **Some of you have mentioned the clothing issue with Phryne; I completely agree with you that she does need new clothes. My logic for her continuing to ask Dot to adjust her garments for her is that she is still very anxious about her pregnancy, and buying bigger clothes would mean admitting and acknowledging some facts which she is not quite ready for yet. But she is being supported by the others (particularly Jack and Dot), and Sheila's return in the very near future will deal with this issue directly, I promise.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the angst, I promise there will be some light-heartedness and calmness following the next few chapters!**

 **As always, if you have any comments/concerns/constructive criticism please do let me know, I am always very grateful to hear it.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne, who was drawn forcibly from her sleep by the strong hand pressed tightly to her mouth, opened her eyes and quickly found herself to be instantly awake. She inhaled sharply and stared in shock into the dark, wild eyes of the man on top of her, whose leather-clad left hand was clamped to her mouth, preventing her from screaming. The taste of the leather glove was strong, and the man's breath smelled like cheap cigars, which made her feel nauseous. Although the room was dark, the man's eyes were bright, and Phryne quickly ascertained that he was wearing a dark scarf about the lower part of his face in order to conceal his identity. Phryne could feel the weight of her assailant on top of her, his knees by her sides and his body against hers, pressing her to the bed and making escape seemingly impossible. As Phryne felt his weight against her abdomen she inhaled sharply and felt panicked, causing her to struggle instinctively beneath him, which prompted him to chuckle slightly, before pushing her back onto the bed, pinning her against the mattress and holding her there with all of his weight. Phryne felt the man's entire body pressed down upon her abdomen and she felt immediately panicked, forcing herself to calm her frantic thoughts and think logically; after a few moments Phryne inhaled a shaken breath, before tensing her entire body and then going limp beneath him. When the assailant realised she was no longer resisting he gradually rose himself above her, relieving her body of the burden of his entire weight, causing Phryne to experience a momentary feeling of relief.

Phryne, whose tiredness and confusion had quickly dissipated, stared defiantly into the eyes of the man who held her, who body was pressed against hers, pinning her to the bed and making escape seemingly impossible. She stared up at him with wide, unblinking eyes for a few moments, before moving her arms experimentally to see how much room she had to manoeuvre, and found herself disappointed by the result. She could not move her arms more than a few inches, and the man's position on top of her meant that she could not move her legs either. And so she lay quite still, attempting to calm her frantic breathing and racing heart as the man pressed his body heavily against hers. The man was staring down at her in silence, his eyes drifting keenly over her face, his cigar-scented breath heating her chilled skin. As she stared into his eyes and waited for him to speak, she found her thoughts centred on a single subject: her baby. The man's body was pressed firmly against her own, and she could feel his heavy weight upon her, which was centred upon her abdomen. Phryne's attempts to calm herself were sullied by this thought once more, and she found her panic prompting her to struggle instinctively beneath him, causing him to move his gloved hand from her mouth and strike her hand about the face, before clamping his hand tightly against her mouth once more and throwing her head back. Phryne's cheek stung and her breathing became rapid, but before she could respond, she felt a cold, sharp object against the left side of her neck which paralysed her instantly, and her eyes widened slightly as they met his, causing him to smile, the white of his teeth shining brightly in the darkness.

The man chuckled lightly in the darkness and leaned forward, pressing his body against her abdomen once more and causing her body to become hot and panic to overwhelm her, as he placed his mouth near her ear and began to whisper to her in Italian.

"Stay still" he hissed in his native tongue. "Do not move, or this will end very badly for you" he added, before tilting his head to the side and meeting her gaze, their faces just inches apart. "Do you understand?" he asked. Phryne nodded confidently in response, and he smiled once more. "Good" he sneered, his dark eyes drifting over her hungrily. She recognised that look and shuddered in response. "You and your husband must stop this" he continued in Italian. "If you continue to interfere in matters which do not concern you, you will both die, and so will the people you hold dear" he declared, pushing her head back forcibly against the pillow, as he trailed the cold blade of the knife down her neck. Phryne swallowed hard and exhaled against his gloved hand, before taking in small breaths and regaining control of her breathing. She stared up at him with wide, intelligent eyes, which held his with confidence and betrayed little of her growing fears, which were escalating as she felt his weight increasing upon her abdomen. Her entire body tensed beneath him and he smiled, before tilting his head towards Phryne's right ear and continuing to whisper to her in the darkness. "That man was a dog. He deserved to die like one" he proclaimed. "But you, Signora, do not" he stated, as he drew the blade down her neck once more, trailing it down her collar and upper arms, as his hand drifted beneath the bedsheets. "You are far too beautiful" he stated, as he removed the blade from her body and reached for the sheets covering her chest, which he began to draw down slowly.

Phryne remained perfectly still and deceptively calm despite her terror, as the man drew the sheets down over her body, his eyes drifting over her chest as he did so. As Phryne felt the sheets drift over her breasts and towards her upper abdomen, she used the opportunity of the assailant's carnal distraction and shift in balance to her advantage. She sat up suddenly in bed, the shock of such a fast and unpredicted action throwing the man, who looked up at her in confusion. Before he could react Phryne reached towards her bedside table and grabbed her lamp, which she struck hard over his head, causing glass to shatter as it embedded itself in his skull and littered her bedding. The man cried out in pain and reached for his head, uttering some curses in Italian which Phryne recognised, as she adjusted her hold on the lamp and struck him again, this time on the opposite side of his face with the heavy metal base. The man cried out once more, and Phryne pushed the dazed assailant off her and threw him with all her might from the bed, causing him to fall into her dressing table, casting many items off it as he stumbled towards the open window and disappeared through it. Phryne stared after him with wide eyed disbelief, her breathing heavy and her heart racing in her chest, as she heard the sound of running and a car starting, which tore off into the distance. She was so stunned by the sequence of events that she had not heard Mr Butler racing up the stairs or calling her name, and was unaware of his presence until he entered her room and turned on the light, casting a bright yellow glow across her boudoir.

"Miss Fisher?" Mr Butler called with concern, as he walked quickly across her room and towards the side of the bed, holding a cricket bat in his hand as he surveyed the scene before him with horror.

Miss Fisher sat on her side of the bed beneath the dishevelled silk sheets, which were covered with broken glass and fresh blood which, he quickly established with considerable relief, did not belong to his employer. As she turned towards him, Mr Butler noticed that Miss Fisher had a small cut beneath her left eye, and appeared pale and visibly shaken. She was holding onto the base of what remained of a rather lovely art-deco lamp which, judging by its broken appearance and the presence of blood upon the base and the remaining glass, had been utilised as a weapon rather than a reading aid. The items on her dressing table were broken and disturbed, the stool had been knocked over and the window was wide open, causing cold night air to flood the room. It was only when Mr Butler took a few more steps towards the bed that he noticed a silver glint beneath the sheets. Mr Butler's eyes widened and he hurried across the room, walking briskly towards the window and staring out of it, before closing it firmly and locking it from the inside.

Phryne sat completely motionless and silent for several moments, paralysed by fear and shock as she replayed the events of the past minute or so over and over again in her mind, and desperately tried to make sense of it. Her left cheek stung and her lips and mouth felt slightly sore from where the man had clamped his leather-gloved hand firmly against her. She could still feel the sensation of his knees digging into her hips as he pinned her to the bed, his hot breath against her neck, his entire weight forced down upon her abdomen. Phryne's left hand moved instinctively towards her abdomen, cradling it protectively as she battled rising feelings of nausea and panic, and attempted to calm her currently frantic thoughts. She found with relief that she was not in any pain, her abdomen was not sore or tender, and she did not appear to be bleeding. Phryne felt relief flood her at the realisation, and she exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself, as her heart raced in her chest.

The lady detective, who had not yet spoken, looked down upon the bed at where Mr Butler's attentions had been and drew some of her bedding aside, which revealed a silver blade which moments before had been pressed against her throat. She released a shaken breath and stared at the blade in shock, her eyes widening and her ghostly pale face turning a shade whiter, which Mr Butler had not believed was possible.

"Miss Fisher" he repeated, his voice clear and laced with concern, which prompted her to look up immediately and meet his gaze. "Are you alright?" he asked, as his mind began to make sense of the disturbing scene before him.

Phryne, drawn from her terrified thoughts, nodded automatically in response and pushed the covers off her body, causing broken glass to crunch amongst the sheets, which she threw onto the ground.

"I'm fine" she said quietly, her voice low and slightly choked, as she dropped the broken lamp on top of the crumpled sheets, which were impregnated with blood and glass. Mr Butler stared at her with concern, his gaze drifting over her bare legs and dishevelled nightclothes, before reaching her face once more and focusing upon the cut beneath her eye once more, which caused anger to burn within him.

Mr Butler placed his cricket bat upon the ground and leaned it against the bedside table, before reaching for the soft wool runner at the base of the bed, which he removed as he walked around the bed and towards the inspector's side. Miss Fisher, who was apparently either dazed or in shock, remained seated upon the bed with her right hand resting protectively upon her abdomen.

"Miss Fisher" Mr Butler called gently, prompting her to look up at him with wide, bright eyes, as he reached out his hand and looked upon her with a gentle, paternal smile. "Come with me, Miss" he said kindly.

Phryne stared at him for a moment, before reaching out towards him with her left hand, which he accepted, holding onto her as she edged herself across the bed and towards him. Mr Butler guided her from the bed and onto her feet, wrapping the fur runner around her as she stood unsteadily upon the ground, turning her head back and surveying the scene behind her once more, as though to see whether it was real. Phryne's stomach dropped when she realised that it was.

"Let's go into the parlour, Miss" Mr Butler said gently, in his regular calm and normal tone which Phryne found to be immeasurably reassuring in the current circumstances. Phryne swallowed hard and turned back towards him, looking up at him with an unreadable expression which he was finding to be increasingly worrying, before nodding and mumbling her assent, as he led her from the room and down the corridor.

Despite the thick runner which was wrapped around her, Phryne found that she trembled as she was led down the staircase, as her mind replayed the harrowing events from just a few minutes before. She could still taste the leather of his glove, smell the cheap cigars on his breath and feel the weight of his body pressed heavily against her abdomen. As she experienced those memories, and the potentially devastating consequences of her attack, Phryne's eyes burned with tears which she refused to allow to fall, blinking them back furiously as her feet met the cold, tiled floor of her hallway. She felt Mr Butler's hand placed quite decorously upon her upper back as he guided her into the parlour, flicking the switch and flooding the room with light, which Phryne found to be incredibly comforting. Phryne felt shaken and rather dizzy as she was led into the parlour and towards the armchair closest to the fire, which Mr Butler encouraged her into. She sat upon it obediently, as the fur runner fell from around her shoulders and gathered in her lap, and she clutched the material tightly in her hands. Mr Butler crouched down before her and met her gaze.

"Are you hurt, Miss?" he asked tentatively. Phryne, who had been attempting to regain her composure since the moment she first laid eyes upon her kindly butler, shook her dead decidedly.

"No, Mr B" she said gently. "I'm quite alright" she assured him, attempting to force a small smile. Mr Butler considered her for a moment before nodding.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath.

"I woke up to a man with his hand over my mouth, pinning me to my bed" she began. "I suspect he came in through the window" she added, her eyes drifting to the curtains on the opposite side of the room, which she stared at suspiciously for a moment, before blinking herself from her thoughts. "He was most likely a member of the Camorra" she said quietly, as she met Mr Butler's attentive gaze once more. "He was threatening me in Italian and making reference to the case Jack and I are currently working on" she explained. Mr Butler nodded in understanding. "I managed to strike him with a lamp, twice, and pushed him off of me" she explained, intentionally omitting certain details of the incident from her narrative. "He fled moments before you arrived" she said gently, her expression softening slightly as she spoke. "Thank you, Mr B" she said sincerely. Mr Butler, who suspected there was more to her ordeal than she had revealed, stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner, Miss" he said solemnly. Phryne looked upon him with affection.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Mr B" she said gently. "Your assistance was invaluable, as ever" she said sincerely. Mr Butler offered her a weak smile.

"Are you quite sure you aren't hurt?" he asked with concern, his eyes drifting from her towards her abdomen for a moment, before turning to her eyes once more. "Perhaps I should call Dr MacMillan-"

"No, Mr B, that won't be necessary" she said gently, meeting the concerned and clearly unconvinced eyes of her kindly butler once more. "He didn't hurt me, and I feel fine" she assured him. "In any event, Mac will be here shortly after eight o'clock. Her presence isn't required immediately" she added quietly, as she drew her legs up onto the chair and rested them beneath her, before placing her right arm protectively across her abdomen, a motion which was concealed by the fur runner which was gathered in her lap. "But thank you" she said sincerely, as she attempted to quell the rising feelings of fear and guilt which threatened to overcome her. Mr Butler considered her for a moment before nodding.

"If Dr MacMillan's presence _is_ required…" he persisted.

"Then I will call for her immediately" Phryne assured him. Mr Butler, who seemed somewhat satisfied with this answer, nodded in agreement and rose to his feet.

"I'll telephone the Police. Hopefully the inspector will have returned to the station" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement, despite her stomach clenching at the thought; she could only imagine how worried Jack was going to be when he was informed of what had happened that night. The prospect made her feel nauseous with guilt. "Is there anything you require, Miss?" he asked gently. Phryne looked up at him with as calm an expression as she could muster.

"Ordinarily a rather large glass of whiskey would be most welcome, Mr B" she said mournfully. A small smile played on Mr Butler's lips and he looked at Phryne sympathetically.

"Perhaps a strong cup of sweet tea, Miss?" he offered.

"You spoil me, Mr B" she returned, her voice low but more confident than before. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Mr Butler nodded in response and turned from the room, heading towards the phone to make the necessary phone calls before going into the kitchen. Besides, he needed to ensure the rest of the house was secure.

Phryne watched as Mr Butler disappeared from view, before hearing the familiar sound of the receiver being lifted, as the silence was disturbed only by the soothing sound of Mr Butler's low, deep voice. Phryne turned her head away from the door and fixed her attention upon the runner in her lap, which concealed the lower half of her body, as well as the fact that her arms were wrapped protectively across her swollen abdomen. Phryne swallowed hard and slowly removed her arms, before wrapping her right arm across her stomach and placing her hand upon the curve of her abdomen, splaying her fingers and tenderly stroking her swollen middle, as though the feel of her own touch against her skin could eradicate the memory of that man's body pressed hard against her. She could still smell cheap cigars, and his own natural scent, which seemed to have burned itself upon her skin; she had an overwhelming desire to shower, thoroughly, and remove every trace of that vile man from her. But doing so would involve her going back into her bedroom which, at present, she had absolutely no inclination to do whatsoever; and she suspected the Police would not appreciate it either.

Phryne had been in many perilous situations before, with the War, Rene, Foyle, and her cases, but never had she felt such an overwhelming and almost blinding fear as she had done that night when that monster lay on top of her. She had never felt so vulnerable, so afraid, and so powerless. As he had lay there on top of her with the blade to her neck all she could think about was her baby; the life inside her she was meant to protect, to look after. A task which, she reminded herself once more, she was repeatedly failing. She could still feel the weight of his body pressed against her curved stomach, his hand against her mouth, his breath upon her cheek; the sensation of the bedsheets being drawn slowly down over her body as he tried to-

"The Police are on their way, Miss" came Mr Butler's voice as he re-entered the room, drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts and causing her to turn towards him, as he walked into the room and headed towards her. "The inspector has not yet returned from the docks, I'm afraid" he said tentatively, "but two of his officers are coming here presently" he stated. Phryne felt both anxious and dizzied by the news, but nodded automatically in response. She watched as Mr Butler walked towards her and handed her an object, which was a red and white tea-towel which had been dampened with cold water. "Your injury is no longer bleeding, Miss, but this should assist with any swelling" he said kindly, as the pale young woman accepted the item with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" she said gently, as she pressed the towel to her burning cheek, which alleviated some of the discomfort.

Mr Butler watched as Miss Fisher shifted slightly in the armchair, leaning against the left side as she pressed the cloth gently to her cheek. Despite her pallor and the fact she was clearly in shock, Miss Fisher was bearing up incredibly well, and had taken it upon herself to act in her usual confident and assured man in an attempt to reassure those around her. But Mr Butler had known her long enough to recognise the frightened look in her eyes, which was accentuated by her defensive sitting position and fast breathing. She also had her right arm wrapped protectively across her abdomen, and Mr Butler allowed himself a moment to ponder whether this was a deliberate action or an instinctive one. Before he could formulate an answer, he watched as Miss Fisher drew the fur runner further up her body, and shivered slightly beneath it.

"Are you cold, Miss?" Mr Butler asked gently, prompting her to return her attentions to him. "I'll light the fire" he added before she could respond, as he walked across the room and towards the fireplace beside his employer, which he filled with logs and kindling.

"Thank you" she said quietly, before lowering the towel from her face and placing it on the table opposite her.

As Phryne watched Mr Butler light the fire, which burned a bright orange glow which she had always found comforting, Phryne stared into the flames and resolved that she would not – would never – be a victim. She curled herself into the edge of the seat and watched the warm glow of the fire, speaking casually to Mr Butler and remarking upon the coldness of the night. After lighting the fire Mr Butler disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a silver salver containing a tea pot, a china tea cup and saucer, a silver spoon, hot milk and a small supply of sugar. Mr Butler had prepared her a very strong, sweet cup, which he encouraged her to drink and she did so obediently, the hot liquid soothing her and removing the taste of leather from her mouth. It was due to Mr Butler's kindly ministrations and her own strong resolve that, when two of Jack's constables arrived ten minutes later, Phryne appeared awake, alert and devoid of all the signs one would associate with the victim of a recent attack; which, she kept reminding herself, she was not. Mr Butler had remained with her in the parlour the entire time, leaving only when the strong and easily recognisable policeman's knock called him into the hallway. When he returned with the officers he was not surprised to find Miss Fisher standing before the fire, dressed only in her peach nightdress and white gown, wearing the confident and assured expression of a Queen who was welcoming visitors into her palace.

"Good morning" she said pleasantly, as two dark-haired officers in their mid-thirties entered her parlour, taking off their helmets respectfully as they did so. Phryne glanced from one officer to the other, from piercing blue eyes to gentle grey, and found that she vaguely recognised the one on the left from the station. Both men were looking at her with a mixture of interest and concern, and she saw the precise moment they realised she was calm and unharmed, and they breathed an almost audible sigh of relief; they were understandably concerned about having to tell their senior officer that his wife had been attacked, and her present state and demeanour reassured them immeasurably. "I apologise for the lateness of the hour" said Phryne gently, realising that it was almost three o'clock in the morning. "Thank you for coming so promptly" she said sincerely. The familiar officer on the left, with the piercing blue eyes, took a step towards her.

"Not at all, Mrs Robinson" he said politely, his voice low and soothing. Phryne found herself feeling somewhat calmer, and she smiled politely in response. "I'm Senior Constable Adams, this is Constable Bennett" he said politely, gesturing to his colleague. "Your man has explained the situation to us as he understands it" he added tentatively. "I trust you're alright?" he asked kindly. Phryne nodded immediately.

"Perfectly, thank you" she replied, inhaling deeply and offering the officer a polite smile, as she gestured towards the armchairs opposite her, which they walked towards. "Though I fear the same cannot be said for the assailant" she added, as she took up her own seat and looked over at the two officers, who said down obediently. "He left with a rather impressive quantity of hand-blown Parisian glass embedded in his cranium" she added quietly, picking up her cup mechanically and holding it to her lips. "Would either of you care for some tea?" she asked politely, as the officers listened intently to this brave young woman _. It's true what they say; she really is remarkable,_ thought Constable Bennett, who was slightly younger and less tactful than his colleague, _unlike the inspector's previous wife_.

"No, Madam, thank you, we're quite alright" Senior Constable Adams responded. Phryne nodded in acknowledgement and took another sip of her sweetened tea to conceal her anxiety in the current situation. She desperately wished it was whiskey. "The inspector is still at the docks, Mrs Robinson" continued the officer, who seemed uncertain of how to address her. "But I've left a message with the desk sergeant, and he will be informed of the… of the incident as soon as he returns" he assured her. Phryne lowered her cup and placed it back in the saucer, which she put down upon the table.

"Thank you, Constable, I appreciate it" she returned politely. "And please, call me Phryne" she added, despite knowing that there was absolutely no way on earth the officer would do so. He looked upon her kindly and made a non-committal sound, before pulling out his notebook in typical policeman fashion. Phryne swallowed hard and found herself reaching for her necklace, which she held between her fingers as she looked upon him patiently.

"Mrs Robinson, I do not wish to distress you" began Constable Adams tentatively, "but do you think you'd be able to talk us through what happened here tonight?" he asked gently. Phryne released a low breath and nodded.

"Of course" she returned, before casting her eyes towards Mr Butler, who she wished to shield from a certain piece of information; she did not wish him to know about the villain's attempts upon her. "Mr Butler, might I trouble you for some more tea?" she asked politely, to which her kindly butler assented to immediately, picking up the silver salver and carrying it from the room.

As soon as he left Phryne sat up straight in her seat and faced the officers directly, as she began to recount the events in a clear and concise manner to the patient and attentive constables. Both officers listened in respectful silence as Phryne narrated the events as best she could recall them; from being suddenly awoken by the strange man in her room – who she described as being an Italian native in his mid to late twenties, approximately 5'10" in height, with dark hair, dark eyes and a penchant for cheap cigars. She informed them that based on his native tongue and the threats he issued it was highly likely he was associated with or a member of the Camorra; a fact which, she noticed from their reactions, the officers seemed to have anticipated. When she translated his threats into English they looked upon her with concern, which she attempted to abate by quickly detailing how she managed to subdue the assailant, when he made certain attempts upon her. The senior officer nodded gravely and his younger colleague looked nervous and somewhat embarrassed as Phryne relayed this particular fact, thankfully before Mr Butler returned with the tea which she had no desire or intention to drink.

"When Mr Butler arrived in my room moments after the man escaped through the open window, we realised that the knife he had held against my throat was on my bed" she explained, watching as Senior Constable Adams looked up at her in shock. "He must have dropped it when I struck him with the lamp" she explained. The officer nodded in agreement. "I also noticed that there is a fair amount of blood on the glass, the base of the lamp and the bed linen, none of which is my own" she stated. The officers continued to write as she spoke.

"And you're quite sure you are uninjured, Ma'am?" asked Constable Bennett, speaking for the first time that evening, as he cast his policeman's eye over the young woman before him, who appeared pale and with a slight cut beneath her left eye, but was otherwise perfectly composed. She was wearing little more than her nightclothes, but was speaking and acting as though she were formally attired and discussing a much less sinister subject than the matter at hand. He'd heard the woman had nerves of steel; it was clearly true.

"I'm fine, Constable, thank you" Phryne said gently. "I did much more damage to him than he did to me, I assure you" she stated. "There should be little issue with picking him out of a Police line-up" she added. Constable Bennett smiled nervously in response and nodded, before making some more notes in his black notebook.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson, you've been most helpful" Constable Adams assured her. Phryne watched him patiently as he spoke. "Now, Constable Bennett and I need to take a look at the room in which these events took place and gather the evidence, as I'm sure you're aware" he said kindly. "We also need to take a look outside, if we may?" he asked. Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" she replied politely, rising from her seat, in a motion which the officers copied immediately. "Mr Butler, would you please show these gentleman to my bedroom?" she asked. Mr Butler nodded.

"At once, Miss" he returned. Constable Adams turned towards Phryne and nodded.

"I take it that the rest of the house has been secured?" he asked.

"Indeed" she returned. The constable nodded in response.

"We'll be upstairs should you require us" he said kindly, offering her a reassuring expression, which Phryne found quite comforting. She smiled gently in response and thanked him, watching as Mr Butler led them from the room.

As soon as she heard three sets of footsteps upon the staircase Phryne walked back towards her seat and lowered herself onto it rather unsteadily, letting out a deep breath and leaning forward slightly, lowering her head and resting it in her hand as she began to control her breathing. After a few moments Phryne leaned back and exhaled deeply, placing her right leg over her left and clasping her hands in her lap before her, in a motion which drew the material of her nightclothes tightly against her stomach, highlighting what was quickly becoming a distinctive curve. Phryne stared down at herself for a moment and examined her swollen abdomen, before unclasping her hands and resting both hands upon the base of her stomach, which felt strong beneath her fingertips. She then placed her right hand beneath her stomach and her left arm atop, cradling her swollen stomach tenderly as she looked down upon it with a warm yet nervous expression. She could still feel the man's body on top of her. She held her stomach tighter.

Phryne didn't know how long she remained in that position, but due to the stiffness of her arms and lower back she suspected it was several minutes; indeed, it was only when Mr Butler returned to the parlour five minutes later, having left one of the officers in the bedroom and escorted the second to the outside of the building, that Phryne blinked herself out of her reverie and lowered her hands, looking up at him nervously as he re-entered the room.

"Constable Adams has collected the knife, all bloodied shards of glass and the remains of your lamp, Miss" he said gently, as Phryne drew her legs onto the chair and beneath her body, her eyes fixed upon his. "Constable Bennett is examining the area directly outside your bedroom window." Phryne considered his words for a moment and nodded, finding herself overcome by a nervousness which made her feel rather nauseous, and dissuaded her completely with continuing to discuss the particulars of the subject.

"I adored that lamp" she said gently, attempting to lighten the tone, both for herself and for him. "Thankfully I adored it so much I ordered half a dozen of them, and the remaining four are stored in the larger of the spare bedrooms" she reflected. Mr Butler nodded.

"As soon as the officers are done with their searches I will restore your room to order, including replacing the lamp" he assured her kindly. Phryne smiled gently up at him.

"Thank you, Mr B" she said sincerely. The kindly butler smiled warmly at her and walked towards the fire, throwing some more kindling into the embers. Phryne stared directly into the fire, which provided her with a comforting source of heat, as she desperately tried to suppress the anxieties she was experiencing about the prospect of returning to that room.

Mr Butler remained in the parlour with Phryne, and was even more attentive and organised than usual, but in a comforting manner which she did not find to be smothering in the least. In fact, watching him walk about the room, tend to the fire, prepare the tea and talk to her about matters unrelated to her assault was something for which she would always be deeply grateful for. After twenty minutes or so both officers returned to the room, carrying brown evidence bags which Phryne's eyes befell instantly. One of the bags contained matter which made clinking and crunching noises (which was clearly the glass), the second (based on how it was being held) clearly contained the knife, the third item contained what Phryne correctly suspected were the remnants of her lamp, and the fourth (a box of some description which Constable Bennett was holding with both hands) and fifth (a large bag containing a bulky object) were revealed to her by the officer himself.

"I found a boot print, Mrs Robinson, in the bed of geraniums directly beneath your window" Constable Bennett explained. "I also found a quantity of rope behind the flower beds" he stated. "It looks like the assailant climbed onto your balcony, opened the window, and escaped via the same route" he stated. "Though given the extent of his injuries and the amount of blood and glass upon the grass, I'd wager his exit was far less smooth than his entrance" he added.

"I'm sure it was" Phryne agreed pensively, as she rose from her seat and walked across the room, opening the curtains a fraction and gazing outside. The streets were dark and silent; it was as though nothing had happened at all. The officers watched as she closed the curtain and made her way back across the room.

"Are you sure you gentlemen wouldn't care for a drink?" she asked politely. Both men looked at her gratefully but politely declined. She nodded in understanding. "Of course" she said gently. "I'm sure you're both keen to get this evidence to your police laboratory" she added. Senior Constable Adams looked up at her.

"Indeed we are, ma'am, but we shan't be leaving until Inspector Robinson returns" he said kindly.

"Oh?" asked Phryne, whose confusion over the point disappeared the moment after she had uttered her response.

"Given the circumstances, I think it is best we remain until the inspector returns" he replied dutifully. Phryne nodded in understanding; not only were the Camorra involved, but she was now the wife of a high-ranking senior officer. Of course they would be staying.

"I understand completely" she replied kindly. "Thank you" she added sincerely, offering them a small smile as she walked towards the fireplace, picking up a small bundle of kindling and throwing it into the flames.

Five minutes later the silence of the street was breached by the sound of a motorcar, which drove hastily down the road and parked directly outside the building. Phryne, who had returned to her seat, inhaled deeply and rose from it, finding herself suddenly overcome by a wave of anxiety as the sound of a car door slamming echoed in the darkness. The gate was opened and closed firmly, and familiar footsteps hastened up the path and towards the front door. Phryne politely excused herself from her company, who had risen from their seats in anticipation, and walked with feigned confidence out of the parlour and into the hallway, reaching the front door just as Jack Robinson opened it.

Phryne had barely opened the door when Jack stepped towards her, his eyes wide and his face awash with concern, as he stared at in the dimness of the hallway.

"Phryne" he said, somewhat breathlessly, as she took a step back and he followed her into the house. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes darting across her nervously and locating her injured cheek almost immediately, causing his expression to darken.

"I'm fine" she replied confidently, meeting his gaze confidently and offering him a reassuring expression. "I'm alright, Jack, really. He barely touched me" she assured him, feeling slightly nauseous as certain memories returned to her. "It was just a warning, that's all" she added.

Jack stared at Phryne for a moment before nodding slowly, seeming to satisfy himself that she was not seriously injured. Phryne watched as his eyes drifted from her face to her abdomen, which was shrouded in silk nightclothes and darkness. Phryne took a step towards him and reached for his hand, clasping it tightly in her own as she pressed her body against his, feeling his taut muscles against the swell of her abdomen. "Everything's fine" she stated with conviction. Jack swallowed hard and nodded, before removing his hand from hers and holding her by the waist, and drawing her close. Relief flooded through Phryne as she leaned into his embrace, her hands drifting up the back of his coat as they held onto each other. She rested her head against his neck and inhaled deeply, flooding her senses with the scent of Jack – his natural masculine scent, his cologne, his soap – and for a moment she was granted a reprieve from all of her anxieties and guilt, and she felt safe. She almost forgot what leather and cigars smelled like. But after a few moments in his embrace she heard muffled voices coming from the parlour, and she exhaled deeply, before slowly (and very reluctantly) removing herself from Jack's embrace. "We have company" she said in a quiet and gentle voice. Jack leaned back slightly and watched her for a moment.

"Yes, I know" he said gently. "I trust Adams and Bennett have assisted you?"

"Oh, yes" Phryne replied. "They have been most attentive" stated, "even refusing to leave until you returned" she added gently. Jack nodded.

"As they should" he returned. Phryne smiled gently at him.

"I'm alright, Jack" she assured him. "I can take care of myself" she said gently, hoping to reassure him.

"I know" he returned sincerely. "I'm just sorry that you had to" he added, his worried eyes darting across her face. Phryne nodded in understanding and offered him a weak smile.

"Come on" she said gently. "Before they send out a search party" she added, attempting to lighten the tone. Jack simply stared at her with concern, offered her a weak smile, and escorted her back into the parlour.

Phryne and Jack stepped into the parlour, where a pyjama and dressing gown-clad Mr Butler was conversing with the two police officers, who turned immediately towards Jack and nodded.

"Sir" they chorused. Jack nodded towards them.

"Adams, Bennett" Jack replied, as he looked upon both of the officers. "Thank you for tonight" he said sincerely. The officers nodded in response, before Senior Constable Adams walked towards Jack, and began to outline the evidence they had recovered.

Phryne listened attentively and watched as they spoke, with Jack nodding in understanding and looking from one officer to the other as they spoke. A couple of minutes later the officers, who had been ordered by Jack to take their findings to the Police laboratory and have the analyses prioritised as a matter of urgency, bade a polite and respectful farewell to Phryne, who also thanked them for their assistance, as Jack escorted them from the house. When Jack returned to the room a few moments later he was regarding Phryne with such a look of concern and guilt that it broke her heart. Mr Butler, who noticed this look and sensed his employer's concern, excused himself to tend to the bedroom, which he felt quite certain Miss Fisher would want remedied before the inspector saw it.

"Phryne, I'm so sorry" Jack said sincerely, walking towards her and staring directly into her eyes. "I should never have left you tonight, certainly not unattended" he added. Phryne, feeling somewhat unsettled by this remark, lowered her eyes from his for a moment before facing him once more with a look of conviction.

"Jack, it's fine, I don't need to be guarded" she said gently, attempting to reassure him. "I can take care of myself" she added. Jack considered her for a moment.

"Of course you can" he replied sincerely, immediately regretting his previous choice of words. "I know you can" he added, as his eyes drifted over her with concern for a few moments. "Did Adams arrange for a doctor to come and see you?" he asked. Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled sharply.

"No" she replied. "He did suggest it - twice, actually - but I declined" she stated, watching as Jack stared at her with confusion. "It wasn't necessary for-"

"Why didn't you call Mac?" Jack asked gently, in a tone imbued with concerned and devoid of blame or accusation. Phryne looked up at him with a tender expression.

"Because it's 3am and I'm absolutely fine" she replied gently. "And she's been visiting me daily for several days now, I can't keep calling her away from her duties" she added, somewhat guiltily, before looking up at Jack with a resolute expression. "I don't need a doctor" she stated with conviction. "I'm alright, and so is the baby. If I felt unwell I would have sought medical attention immediately" she assured him. "But as I said, he barely touched me, and I'm alright" she added. "And Mac will be here in a few hours-"

"Five hours" Jack corrected, seeming concerned. Phryne sighed gently and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" she replied, meeting his gaze as a comfortable but temporary silence fell between them. Jack nodded gently in response.

"And you're quite sure you're alright?" he asked kindly.

"Yes" Phryne replied warmly, putting her hand on his arm and tracing her fingertips down towards his hand, which she clasped tightly. "I'm fine" she assured him. "We're both fine" she added. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked tentatively, feeling her hand tense slightly in his, before she inhaled deeply and looked up at him with a deceptively calm expression.

"Of course" she said simply, before removing her hand from his. "Come and sit down" she gently encouraged, as she began to walk towards the armchairs. "Would you like tea or something stronger?" she asked. Despite a strong yearning for whiskey, Jack declined both offers.

"No, thank you" he replied, as he followed Phryne towards the armchairs, watching as she sat in the one closest to the fire, sitting down and drawing what appeared to be the soft fur runner from the bottom of their bed around her, as she curled herself up in the chair and turned to face him, and began to recount the events of the middle of the night.

Jack listened intently as Phryne described the events to him in full, from waking up with his gloved hand over her mouth to striking him hard across the head with her lamp (twice) and watching him flee through the window and escape in a car, which she believed headed left down the street. She watched his expression darken and his jaw set when she informed him that the man struck her hard across the face, and found his demeanour alter even further when she explained how he had drawn the bedsheets over her body and made his intentions fairly clear. Jack inhaled deeply and stared at Phryne with wide, startled eyes, his expression darkening and his jaw clenched. She found herself feeling nervous beneath his gaze at the memory of the man's hands upon her, and she hastened to change the subject and allay his palpable concern and anger.

"The man was a pig, but he got what he deserved" she assured him. "Which is more than can be said for my lamp" she added gently, attempting to reassure him, but to no avail. "His carnal intentions were what enabled me to break free from him, so I can't imagine he'll be making such attempts on any other woman" she stated. Jack considered her for a few moments and nodded.

"The knife will be checked for fingerprints and his blood will be examined" he stated quietly. "Between that and his clear links to the Camorra, we will certainly be able to locate him" he added with conviction. Phryne didn't doubt him for a moment.

"I'm sure you will" she said sincerely, her voice low and gentle. Jack considered her for a moment.

"And you're quite sure he didn't hurt you?" he asked quietly, his concerned voice laced with emotion.

Phryne nodded gently in response, before casting the runner aside and rising from her seat, taking a few steps towards him and sitting in his lap. She watched as a small smile played on his lips, as his left hand travelled up her back and his right hand drifted across her abdomen, feeling the swell beneath her nightclothes. Phryne felt his fingers splay upon her abdomen, as he tentatively explored the swell of her stomach, smiling gently in such a way that Phryne smiled immediately in response, before leaning towards him and kissing him deeply. After almost a minute the kiss was broken, and Phryne stroked his cheek tenderly, before placing her hand upon his own, which was resting on her stomach.

"I am quite sure" she stated with conviction, as she attempted to rising feeling of panic and nausea she experienced when considering the events in her bedroom a short while before. But she couldn't allow her emotions to overcome her now; she knew that if she broke down now, Jack would blame himself even more, and she would never forgive herself. Instead, she adopted a confident expression and smiled down upon him, as she placed her fingers in the gaps between his, which rested upon her swollen stomach.

Jack met Phryne's gaze and offered her a small smile in response, before looking down towards her stomach, which their hands were cradling tenderly. Phryne watched as Jack stared at her stomach for a few moments, before lowering her head towards her body and kissing her gently upon the top of her abdomen, causing warmth and excitement to radiate throughout her body. She smiled gently in response and felt herself becoming slightly emotional (which she quickly blamed on the lateness of the hour and the assault in her bedroom), and quickly placed her hand on Jack's cheek, drew his face towards hers, and kissed him passionately. It was only when Mr Butler appeared in the doorway of the parlour several minutes later and knocked politely on the open door that the detectives broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss, but the bedroom has been returned to order" he said gently. Phryne cleared her throat quietly and turned towards him with a smile, facing him with a grateful expression as she began to address him, as she displayed absolutely no intention of removing herself from Jack's lap.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" she said sincerely. "I can only apologise for the eventful night you've been forced to endure" she added gently. "I think it's time that we all retire" she continued. "To bed, I mean, not from our professions" she added, prompting Jack to smile slightly in response. As if anyone could think she would even entertain the notion.

"Of course, Miss" replied Mr Butler. "If you require anything at all, please let me know" he stated, looking from Phryne to Jack, both of whom nodded in response and thanked him sincerely, as he turned on the spot and headed quietly back to his rooms.

Phryne, who was suddenly experiencing a return of the feeling of dread and foreboding, inhaled sharply and released a deep breath, before easing herself off of Jack's lap and turning back to face him, watching as he rose from his seat.

"It's very late, Jack. You must be exhausted" she remarked, meeting the gaze of her husband who, contrary to her statement, seemed to be very much awake. "What happened at the docks?" she asked gently. Jack, whose mind had erased the memories of not only the stake-out at the docks but their very existence, considered her words and responded after a few moments.

"As we thought, a meeting took place between both gangs, and a fight broke out" he said calmly, as Phryne listened with interest, grateful for a temporary distraction. "Eight members of the Collingwood Boys were arrested, as were two from the Camorra, including the elusive Cesare Cipriano" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "They'll all be charged with affray and interviewed in the morning" he added.

"Excellent work, Jack" commended Phryne, as she took a step towards him. Jack nodded absently in agreement as he stared at her, his eyes brimming with concern, and never once leaving her face. Phryne's expression softened.

"Come on. Let's go to bed" Phryne said gently, despite not feeling the desire or the inclination to do so. Jack watched her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked tentatively. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"I refuse to be afraid of a room in my own house" Phryne said simply, the words she had been internally repeating like a mantra imbuing her with confidence as she spoke them aloud. "We're quite safe now" she added, attempting to ignore the sickening feeling which was rising within her. Jack noticed that Phryne's right arm travelled instinctively towards her abdomen, and was positioned across it protectively. He met her gaze and nodded.

"You are safe now, Phryne" he assured her, as he took a step towards her and met her gaze. Phryne's nervous expression warmed.

"I know" she replied gently, placing her hands upon his chest and ran her fingers down his dark blue silk tie, as she looked up and met her gaze. "The Camorra wouldn't be so brazen as to send someone to attack one of Melbourne's finest tonight" she said, her eyes beholding his as she toyed with his scarf. "Or you" she added playfully. A very small smile played on Jack's lips as he captured her hands in his own and lowered them from his chest. He knew she wasn't as confident as she wished him to believe, and despite her feigned confidence, he could see pure terror behind her eyes. He nodded gently in response to her remark and clasped her hand tightly in his own. "Will you tuck me in, inspector?" she teased, smiling tiredly up at him as he met her gaze.

"Always, Miss Fisher" he returned quietly, as he held their entwined hands between their bodies and led her from the parlour, turning off the light behind them before guiding her up the staircase.

As Jack led Phryne down the corridor and towards their bedroom, he felt her hand grip his slightly tighter as her pace decreased. Just before he reached the door he turned towards her and caught the haunted look in her eyes as she stared at the closed bedroom door, her bright eyes highlighting her startling pallor.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently, the sound of his voice drawing her from her thoughts. She blinked and turned towards him.

"I'm fine" she said quietly, offering him a weak smile as she removed her hand from his and walked forward independently, inhaling deeply as she reached for the handle and cast the door open.

Phryne took a few steps into the room and paused, casting her gaze across the room from left to right, and attempting to identify any anomalies; after a few moments, she was relieved to find that there were none. As she stood looking cautiously across her room, Phryne was struck by the memory she had of the final glance she caught of it as Mr Butler led her downstairs, and she considered this mental picture to what she was seeing now, before her, with her own eyes. The bedsheets had been cast aside, littered with glass and sprayed with blood; her lamp was damaged irreparably; her stool was knocked over and her dressing table had been in disarray. But this image could not be more different to the scene which was presented to her now. The sheets had been changed and the bed made immaculately and with almost military precision; her dressing table had been restored to order, the broken lamp replaced and all the small lights turned on, bathing the room in a comforting yellow glow. Given the coolness of the air and the scent of damask rose, Phryne deduced that Mr Butler had aired the room thoroughly whilst cleaning it and had then scented it liberally, both acts which were presumably intended to rid her boudoir of all remaining signs of her attacker's presence, most notably the scent of his foul cigars. Phryne's eyes drifted towards the window, which was both securely fastened, locked and bolted, and found herself feeling confident enough to take a few more steps into the room.

But she still felt afraid.

Phryne swallowed hard before taking a deep breath as she stared at the window, as though she were afraid that if she took her eyes off it her assailant would return. She was only drawn from her terrified thoughts by Jack, who closed the bedroom door and walked up slowly behind her, the reminder of his presence calming her slightly.

Jack, who watched as Phryne stared intently at the window, walked slowly towards her and stood by her side, slowly announcing his presence to her. He waited patiently beside her for a few moments, watching as her chest rose and fell as her breathing increased, before beginning to speak.

"Why don't you sleep on my side of the bed tonight?" he suggested, his voice low and gentle. She was clearly both anxious and exhausted, and he sought to find ways to reassure her enough to enable her to rest. Although Phryne appeared to be physically fine, she was pale and seemed slightly unsteady on her feet; and Jack knew that the stress of her attack and her exhaustion were not good for her or the baby. He also wanted to

"Alright" Phryne said quietly, drawing him from his thoughts, as she looked up at him with gentle eyes. "Thank you, Jack" she said affectionately. Jack nodded gently in response, before placing his hand tenderly on the centre of her lower back. "I'll check the room is secure" he assured her, before drawing his hand slowly down her back and from her body. Phryne offered him a gentle smile and nodded as he stepped away from her, walking across the room and checking the bathroom and all windows carefully, turning out small lamps as he went.

Phryne stood perfectly still and watched Jack attentively, before resting her eyes upon the immaculately made bed. As she did so, she found herself afflicted by flashbacks from her recent attack; as she stared at the bed she was the scenes played before her: the man on top of her, clamping his hand to her mouth, forcing all of his weight on top of her. Phryne's right hand drifted subconsciously to her abdomen at the memory and she inhaled sharply, as her heart began to race and her breathing increased. It was only when she heard Jack's voice that she blinked herself from her troubling thoughts and returned to the present moment, as the ghosts of the figures on the bed disappeared.

"The windows are locked and bolted and the room is secure" Jack assured her, as he turned from the window by her dressing table to face her, his concerned eyes drifting over her. Phryne slowly lowered her hand from her abdomen and nodded in understanding.

"I suppose we'd better get some sleep" she said quietly, her eyes meeting his with feigned confidence. "I'd imagine tomorrow will be an eventful day for both of us" she added. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding slowly, and taking a few steps towards the bed.

"I'll interview Cipriano first thing in the morning, and have my men search for the man who broke in tonight" he said gently. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I'm also going to arrange for two of my men to remain outside your house until this matter is settled" he added, watching as Phryne prepared herself to protest.

"Jack, that's not necessary, I-"

"Yes, Phryne" Jack returned, his tone kind but firm, his voice brimming with concern. "It is." Phryne was about to argue the matter further, but upon seeing the concerned expression upon his face, as well as the determination in his eyes, she suppressed her words and exhaled deeply.

"Alright" she conceded, as she walked tiredly towards Jack's side of the bed, picking up the edge of the bedsheets and pushing them aside. Despite her anxiety and the adrenaline which had been coursing through her veins since her attack, her desire to stay awake and not to succumb to sleep was forced aside due to her exhaustion; she felt so tired that she could barely stand, and was beginning to feel quite dizzy. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn as Jack watched her with concern. As she closed her eyes and yawned, Jack removed his gun from its holster and placed it beneath the pillow.

Jack examined the room (and the windows in particular) once more, before quickly changing into his pyjamas and returning to the bed. During this time Phryne had turned off the light on her side (which was technically Jack's side) and was lying on her side beneath the bedsheets, facing the window with bright eyes, as she continued to fight her battle against sleep.

Phryne, despite her exhaustion, was battling her strong desire to sleep; she was feeling incredibly anxious and unsettled, her senses were heightened and she was on high alert. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to remain awake; she wanted to sit in the parlour and go through the Camorra files in an attempt to identify the assailant who broke into her bedroom, and she wanted to find him. Though, as she and Jack discussed, the combination of his severe facial injuries and links to the Camorra should not made locating him particularly trying. But she wanted to try. And rest prevented that. But she felt exhausted and rather dizzy, and her head was pounding, all of which she attributed to stress and her need to sleep; a battle against which she knew she was losing. And despite her strong desire to stay awake, she knew that rest was something which she desperately needed; or, more specifically, what her baby needed. Staying up all night in a state of heightened emotions would not do her unborn child any good, in fact, it would compromise its safety. And she had done enough of that in the past few months. Phryne felt overwhelmed with guilt and anxiety, and placed her left arm across her stomach, resting her left hand tenderly upon her swollen abdomen as she rested her head against Jack's treacherously comfortable pillow, and felt sleep begin to claim her.

Phryne was drawn back from her restful state by the feeling of Jack getting into bed beside her, prompting her to open her eyes wider and look up at him with a tired yet warm expression, which he returned, as he turned off the bedside lamp and lay down to face her, shrouding the room in darkness. Phryne felt a momentary but overwhelming sensation of pure fear, which was quelled by the presence of Jack, who edged himself across the bed until they were so close that their bodies touched. Phryne felt Jack's abdomen against her left arm, which she removed from her stomach and draped over his waist, as she pushed herself against him and rested her head against his chest. She took in several deep breaths of him, of Jack, and found her senses which were heightened with emotion and fear calmed at his presence. She hummed tiredly and felt his hand travel across her waist and towards her back, as he held her securely against him, the comforting nature of the gesture eradicating the remaining emotions and fears which tethered her to her resolve to remain awake, and sleep finally claimed her.

Jack remained silent and still for several minutes as he held Phryne, until the sound of her gentle breathing and the feel of her heart against his chest revealed that she was asleep. He closed his eyes in relief as he held her against him, feeling the swell of her stomach against his chest, as he held her warm body close. He could smell her alluring scent, feel her smooth silken hair against his chest, and her slender fingers which rested just beneath his shoulder blades. He also felt the gun beneath his neck, which he had placed between the two pillows upon which he was reposed. Despite his own exhaustion, Jack Robinson did not sleep at all that night.

Despite the emotional and fear-fuelled battle existing in her mind, Phryne had fallen asleep in Jack's arms almost immediately, and her exhaustion did not allow her to wake from that slumber until around half-past eight the next morning, when her sleep was prematurely broken by the familiar sound of knocking upon her bedroom door. Phryne's eyes opened almost immediately, and she experienced a momentary chill of terror at memories of the night before, prompting her to quickly force herself up onto the bed, so that she was sitting facing the bathroom, her hands planted upon the mattress. She inhaled deeply and released a low breath, before looking down at the bed and finding herself feeling slightly confused; Jack Robinson was no longer beside her. Before she could consider this matter further, the person on the other side of the door knocked again.

"Yes?" Phryne called tiredly, rubbing her head as she attempted to soothe the headache which was becoming quite painful and frustratingly distracting.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Miss" called Mr Butler sincerely, prompting Phryne to remove her hand from her head and turn towards the door. "But Dr MacMillan has arrived and she is most anxious to see you" he added. Phryne groaned tiredly and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr B" she called wearily. "I just need a few minutes" she explained.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler returned, before turning from the door and disappearing down the corridor.

Phryne inhaled deeply and lowered her gaze to her stomach, which was visible just above the bedsheets. She smiled nervously and placed her right hand upon it, stroking it tenderly in a single, gradual motion which explored the swell of her abdomen, as she gazed down at her rapidly changing figure. As she felt her strong abdomen beneath her hand, she was reminded once more of the man's weight upon her the night before, and her stomach convulsed almost painfully with terror. It was only when Jack emerged from the bathroom and called her name that Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and looked up.

"Phryne?" called Jack gently, as he stepped into the room. Phryne looked up at him and noticed that he was dressed in a charcoal grey three-piece suit, and appeared very much awake.

"What time is it?" Phryne asked tiredly, glancing from his bedside table to hers. Jack watched her with concern as he crossed the room towards her, glancing at his watch as he did so.

"It's half-past eight" he explained. Phryne groaned tiredly and sighed. "I take it Dr MacMillan is here" he added. Phryne nodded in affirmation and looked up at him.

"And apparently she is quite keen to see me" she stated, looking up at Jack with bright eyes and an expression which was becoming increasingly more alert. Jack walked around the bed and sat beside her.

"I'd imagine that is due to the police presence outside the house" he explained tentatively. "I called the station first thing this morning and arranged for some of my men to stand guard" he added. "There are two out front and one at the back." Phryne remembered their conversation from last night and nodded in understanding.

"Of course" she said quietly. Jack, who noticed that her right arm was cradling her abdomen, reached for her left hand. Phryne looked into his eyes with an imploring gaze. "I remember his eyes, Jack" she said gently, causing Jack to look upon her with concern and squeeze her hand reassuringly. "I'm certain I'd recognise him again" she explained. "Why don't I come to the station with you and look over pictures of members of the Camorra-"

"No, Phryne, I…" Jack began gently, his voice low and soothing as he tentatively approached what he knew would be a difficult subject. "I think, given the circumstances, it would be best if you remained here today" he added, watching as a look of concern and disappointment passed over Phryne's face, and she lowered her eyes from his. "Darling, you're exhausted, you need to rest" he explained. Phryne sighed lightly and looked up into his eyes.

"Jack, I'm not ill" she said quietly. "I'm fine" she assured him. Jack nodded in understanding and turned so that he was facing her directly.

"I know" he stated with conviction, as Phryne watched him intently. "But given what happened last night and the turn this case has taken, I think it would be safer for you and the baby if you stay here" he explained gently, his voice low and kind. Phryne felt her anxiety creeping up on her once more, and she felt extremely unsettled. "The Camorra threatened both of us last night" Jack continued, prompting her to look up and meet his gaze. "If they're watching us closely and want us to stop investigating Mr Wells's death, they may make another attempt to silence us" he explained quietly. "Whilst I'm interviewing the Camorra members from last night and searching for the man who broke in last night, their attentions will be on me, and not on you" he added candidly, watching as Phryne's eyes widened in concern. He held her hand tighter and offered her a reassuring expression. "It's going to be alright" he assured her. "You are perfectly safe" he assured her. Phryne met his gaze and offered him a small smile.

"I know" she replied gently. "But I need you to be safe too" she stated firmly. Jack clasped her hand tightly in his and nodded, before reaching towards her with his free hand and drawing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. She watched him with affection and felt shivers run down her spine as his fingers drifted down her cheek and from her body. She knew that he was right; that her staying away from the investigation was best for the baby, and for herself. But she hated the thought of Jack going into battle with the Camorra alone. As she looked up and met his gaze once more and saw him watching her with concern, she found herself feeling overwhelmed with guilt, and frustration at her own perceived vulnerability. She felt as though she'd let him down.

"I've arranged to interview Cipriano and his associate at nine" he said quietly. "My men will interview the others, and then we will find the man who broke in here last night" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "The officers I have stationed outside will not leave the house, and they are available should you require them" he added. Phryne nodded.

"I do hope you selected the attractive ones" she teased, attempting to add levity to a subject which made her feel incredibly anxious. Jack offered her a small smile.

"I'll certainly do my best, Miss Fisher" he returned lightly. "When their shifts end, I'll have some headshots brought over so you can select the next three yourself" he teased.

"How very thoughtful" Phryne commended, her voice low and slightly husky from sleep, as she stared deep into his eyes, noticing the redness around them and tiredness he was trying to conceal.

"I've also arranged for Cec and Bert to stay with you today" he added, watching as Phryne looked up at him with an expression between surprise and confusion. "I want people stationed both inside and outside the house, and I thought you'd feel more comfortable with them here than officers you don't know" he explained gently. Phryne considered him for a moment and nodded gently in understanding, her eyes staring deep into his and finding the fear which was burning within his very being. She reached for his hand and held it tight.

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" Phryne asked quietly. Jack considered the question for a moment, his eyes drifting from hers to the small scratch beneath her left eye, before returning to her eyes.

"I'll sleep when I find the man who came here last night" he returned. Phryne watched him intently.

"That shouldn't be too difficult" Phryne said gently. "He'll probably be bleeding profusely and vaguely resembling Frankenstein's monster" she added lightly. Jack nodded in understanding. But he did not smile.

"I'll find him" Jack stated with conviction. "As soon as I've interviewed the men at the station I'll bring you photographs of all known and suspected members of the Camorra, and see if you are able to identify him" he explained. "I'll also assemble the files on those individuals and bring them to you" he stated, watching as Phryne's expression lightened and she looked up at him gratefully. "If you're good" he added playfully, offering her a small smile.

"Of course, inspector" she assured him, as she stroked the side of his hand with her thumb. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Jack nodded in response.

"I need to speak with the officers stationed outside" Jack said gently. "Are you happy for me to send Dr MacMillan up to see you?" he asked tentatively.

"I think that would be a good idea" Phryne replied. "Mac's probably having kittens" she added. Jack nodded gently and squeezed her hand once more, before leaning forward and kissing her tenderly upon the cheek, the sensation and the scent of him causing her heart to flutter.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Jack assured her. Phryne nodded in response and removed her hand from his, and watched as Jack rose reluctantly from the bed and walked across the room, stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind him.

Phryne listened to the door close behind Jack, and found herself experiencing a strong wave of unease and adrenaline, which made her feel almost compelled to quickly dress and rush downstairs to meet him, present him with several timely and well-prepared arguments for accepting her assistance, and lead him directly towards her Hispano so she could drive them to the station with all possible haste to interview the villain who awaited them. These thoughts had no sooner crossed her mind when she dispelled them, realising that such actions would be both selfish and ill-advised, as she reminded herself of a fact she had long known and grown accustomed to: Jack was right.

Phryne closed her eyes and sighed lightly to herself, before looking down at her abdomen, which she was still cradling with her right arm. Her expression softened and she looked down upon her swollen stomach with warmth and tenderness.

"I'm afraid your father has insisted we remain at home today" she said quietly, as she ran her curious fingers across the base of her abdomen. "But don't worry. I'm sure we won't miss out on all the fun" she added lightly, her voice adopting a level of confidence and levity which she neither felt nor possessed. "I won't let them hurt you" she added quietly, as she stared down at her swollen stomach. "I won't let anybody ever hurt you" she stated with conviction, as she attempted to quash her rising feeling of self-doubt.

As soon as Phryne had spoken she blinked herself from her thoughts and, feeling anxious and quite ridiculous, removed her hand from her abdomen and cast her bedsheets aside, rising from her bed and walking across the room towards her wardrobe. She knew Jack was right; it was safest for her and the baby if she remained at home whilst he interviewed Cipriano and continued to look into both the murder of Mr Wells and her own attack. What troubled her deeply was the look of concern on Jack's face, how worried he was for her, for her safety and for the wellbeing of their child; he clearly hadn't slept the night before, and she doubted that he would until this matter was concluded. She would, of course, assist the investigation in any way she could, and would most certainly be perusing the necessary files from home whilst contained within her premature (and temporary) confinement. Although she realised that the best way she could comfort and reassure Jack was to remain at home, safe under the guard of the Police and her friends (a thought which, despite her gratitude, frustrated her slightly), she also needed to show him that she was alright; she could take care of herself, and she had done so the night before. And she wanted to reassure him of that. And she had absolutely no intention of spending the entire day in bed.

When there was a confident, familiar knock at the door a few moments later Phryne, resolved to not be a victim of her attack and a maiden in distress, had already laid her clothes (her favourite pair of black trousers and a white and silver patterned blouse) for the day across the bottom of the bed and was in the process of selecting an appropriate pair of stockings.

"Come in, Mac" Phryne called, in as bright and confident a tone as she could muster, as she laid a pair of champagne-coloured stockings upon her outfit.

"Phryne?" came the gentle voice of Dr MacMillan, which was laced with concern. Phryne turned towards her immediately and looked at her with what she hoped would be a reassuring expression, as her red-headed confidante closed the door behind her and walked towards her, placing her bag and a small stack of books and papers down upon her bed. "Are you alright?" she asked, her medical eyes darting across her face, lingering upon the small cut beneath her eye, and drifting down towards her abdomen. Phryne suddenly felt nervous and rather guilty and began to walk towards Mac.

"I'm fine, Mac" she replied sombrely. "It was nothing" she said dismissively.

"It was not nothing" Mac replied. "Why didn't you call me?" she asked, placing her hand on the side of her friend's cheek and tilting it to the side as she examined the small superficial cut to her face, which was beginning to lightly bruise.

"Because I'm fine" Phryne returned, lowering her head and meeting the doctor's eyes. "He barely touched me and I'm alright" she continued. "He didn't hurt the baby" she added, her voice dropping slightly as she spoke. Mac, sensing her friend's nervousness despite the confident appearance she was clearly trying to adopt, looked upon her tenderly and nodded in understanding.

"Mr Butler and the Inspector told me briefly what happened" she explained, as Phryne watched her with interest. Mac felt conflicted over having asked both Mr Butler and Jack what had happened, but neither of them wished for her to have to recount her ordeal yet again, not if it could be avoided. "He said the man pinned you to the bed and forced his entire weight on top of you?" she asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard as she tried to ignore the fear and nausea which threatened to overcome her, and nodded in response.

"Yes" she returned. Mac watched her for a moment before nodding.

"And you haven't experienced any symptoms since the attack which have concerned you?" she asked gently.

"No" Phryne returned promptly.

"No bleeding or tenderness?" Mac asked. "You're not in pain?"

"No" Phryne said gently, offering her friend a reassuring expression, despite the nervousness which was rising within her at the prospect of the questions. She hadn't experienced any of those symptoms and felt reassured by this, believing it was a sign that her baby was alright, but finding herself feeling suddenly flushed and guilt-ridden. "I should have called you" she said quietly, her voice low and slightly breathless as guilt overwhelmed her. Mac, sensing her friend's anxiety, stepped forward and put her hand reassuringly upon her arm.

"It's alright" Mac soothed. "I'm here now" she assured her, her voice kind and gentle. Phryne met her gaze and swallowed hard. "Come on, darling. Let's get you onto the bed and I'll take a look at you" she directed. Phryne nodded obediently and made her way back towards the bed.

Phryne lay back against her pillow, exhaling deeply and trying to relax, as she felt Mac's strong hands begin to explore her abdomen, applying gentle pressure as she began her examination. Despite the questions and concerns which were playing loudly in Phryne's mind, she remained perfectly silent during the examination, complying with all of Mac's requests as the doctor completed her external assessment before examining her more intimately. When matters were concluded Phryne eased herself up into a sitting position and looked up at Mac expectantly.

"The baby's fine, darling" Mac said warmly, prompting Phryne to exhale sharply and nod, before lowering her eyes down towards her abdomen. "There are no signs of trauma or bleeding, but I want you to take it easy today, just as a precaution" Mac added, watching as relief flooded her friend, who gazed tenderly at her swollen stomach for a few moments, nodded in agreement before meeting her gaze with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely. Mac nodded.

"I'm just going to wash my hands and find the items I need to tend to your hand" Mac explained gently, as Phryne nodded in response. "I'll be right back" she added kindly, before walking across the room and towards the ensuite.

Phryne breathed a sigh of relief and felt calmer than she had done since before her attack. She lowered her eyes to her abdomen once more, and found herself cradling it instinctively with her right arm, a sensation which caused both relief and guilt to battle within her. As she stared down upon her stomach she found herself remembering the attack from the night before, and the weight of the man upon her, forcing her down onto the bed. The feeling of his weight upon her abdomen had made her feel a degree of unprecedented fear that had almost paralysed her, and the guilt and powerlessness she had experienced in that moment returned to her. She'd been terrified during her attack, not for herself but for the baby, and the nervous look in Mac's eyes when she had entered her bedroom that morning reminded her of just how serious the incident was, and what she could have lost. Phryne wrapped her arm protectively over her abdomen and tried to suppress the unease and self-doubt which was rising within her, as she processed the events from the night before. It was only when Mac emerged from the bathroom a few moments later that she quickly lowered her arm from her abdomen and looked up at her expectantly.

Mac walked towards Phryne with a reassuring expression, carrying the various items she would need to change and re-dress Phryne's injured hand; something which the lady detective had almost forgotten about following recent events. Mac walked back towards Phryne, who was looking rather more pale than usual, and placed the item on the bedside table beside her, before gently sitting on the bed next to her friend, who looked up at her expectantly.

"Before I tend to your hand I'd like to perform a few more tests" Mac said gently, watching as Phryne's eyes widened with concern. "I just want to listen to your heart, check your pulse and your blood pressure" she explained tentatively. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"Of course" she returned, sitting up straight in bed and watching as Mac walked towards her leather bag and removed several items.

Mac listened to Phryne's heart, measured her pulse and took her blood pressure, making notes in a small leather-bound book which she placed back in her bag along with the other items. Phryne looked up at her with worried and impatient eyes, which Mac stared into as she eased herself back onto the bed beside her.

"Your heart and pulse rate are fine" Mac assured her gently, "but your blood pressure is lower than I would like" she added tentatively, watching as Phryne stared at her with concern. "It's alright, it's perfectly normal for your blood pressure to decrease during pregnancy" Mac soothed. "But yours is lower than I would like, which I believe is due to a combination of factors, including stress and fatigue" she explained, as Phryne watched her in worried silence. "Have you been feeling dizzy or light-headed at all?" she asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard.

"A little" she admitted. "Since last night" she added. Mac nodded in understanding. "Is the baby alright?" Phryne asked urgently. Mac placed her hand reassuringly over her friends and watched her with a reassuring expression.

"The baby is fine" she assured her with a gentle smile. "Given what happened last night, and the rather trying week you've had, it's understandable" she explained.

"What do I do?" Phryne asked, as Mac held her hand reassuringly.

"Rest" she said simply. "I'm not ordering you to confine yourself to your bedroom, but you do need to sleep" she explained. "The low blood pressure and dizziness is your body's way of telling you that you need to slow down" she added. "I know you're worried after what happened last night, but you are safe" she assured her. "There are policemen around the house, Cec and Bert will be here shortly, and the inspector's methodical investigation will, I am certain, ensure that the people involved are quickly apprehended" she explained. "Try to relax, darling" Mac soothed. "You are perfectly safe" she assured her. "If you can't sleep, just try and rest" she advised. "Eat as often as you feel able to and keep hydrated" she stated. "I'll come over tonight after my shift to check on you, at around seven. But if you need anything in the meantime, call me at the hospital" she stated. Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" she said quietly, offering her friend a weak smile. "And you're sure the baby's alright?" she asked. Mac squeezed her hand.

"The baby's fine" she assured her. Phryne stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Thank you" she replied. Mac smiled.

"Now, let's take a look at your hand" Mac stated, as she turned her attentions to Phryne's bandaging, as the lady detective sat uncharacteristically still in a contemplative silence.

After a few minutes Mac had tended to Phryne's hand and re-dressed it, prompting her friend to rise from her bed and splay her fingers experimentally as she looked out of the window at the beautiful late-April morning. Mac tidied away her things before glancing down at the small stack of books and pamphlets she had brought with her, and looking up at her friend, whose back was to her. She considered the matter for a moment, before gathering the literature and walking towards Phryne.

"Phryne" Mac called gently, prompting her friend to blink herself from her reverie and turn towards her. "I brought you the literature we talked about" she said kindly, holding out a small bundle of books and papers, which Phryne's eyes drifted down to. Phryne felt a wave of anxiety overcome her as she accepted the literature from Mac, staring at it for a moment before leafing through it curiously. "There is, surprisingly, rather little relevant and instructive material on the subject" Mac said gently. "Which is why myself and other obstetricians have created pamphlets for our patients" she stated, as Phryne leafed through the three documents at the top, entitled 'Infant Care', 'Caring for the Newborn Infant' and 'Facts About Motherhood' by Dr Hubbard. Phryne glanced down at the documents and nodded as she leafed through them, before also encountering a couple of articles by the Child Paediatric Society and G. Stanley Hall, and a couple of books, including one entitled 'Psychological Care of Infant and Child' by John Broadus Watson. Phryne stared down at the literature, her keen eyes travelling over words and phrases that she didn't recognise or understand, and found herself feeling overwhelmed. "I appreciate that it seems like a lot of information, but you don't need to read it all at once and recite it perfectly from memory" Mac assured her gently, prompting Phryne to look up at her with a calm expression. "It's just everything I could locate that I thought might be of some assistance to you" she explained. "Don't worry about it" Mac soothed, "just take your time" she added. "And when you're ready to talk about it, call me" she said kindly. "And we can have a fabulous, whiskey-free dinner with music and dancing and I'll answer all of your questions" she said with a smile. Phryne smiled in response and lowered the items in her hands.

"Thank you, Mac" she said gently, before placing the literature on her bedside table. "I'll take a look at it this afternoon" she assured her. Mac nodded in understanding.

"You have just over five months until this baby arrives" Mac soothed, "it's plenty of time, I promise you" she added. Phryne nodded automatically in response.

"I know" she replied. "Thank you" she stated. Mac nodded, before looking around the room and then returning her attentions to her patient.

"Where is Dorothy?" she asked.

"She's at the Windsor with the victim's widow and infant son" Phryne returned promptly. "They need her help right now, and I don't want to worry her unnecessarily" she added, having already anticipated Mac's next question. The kindly doctor nodded in understanding and offered her a reassuring expression.

"I'll see myself out" Mac stated gently, before taking a step towards Phryne and kissing her on the cheek. "Try and get some sleep" she encouraged. Phryne met her gaze.

"Of course" she assured her. Mac nodded.

"And call me if you need me, alright? Regardless of what time it is or how trivial you think the matter might be" she said kindly. "Anything would be a most welcome distraction from Lady Astley's hypochondria and lusting after the rather young and apparently handsome Dr Berry" she added. Phryne laughed lightly.

"I will" Phryne returned. Mac smiled gently at her as she gathered her belongings and put on her hat.

"I'll see you this evening" Mac assured her. Phryne nodded in agreement and watched as her friend left her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Phryne slowly sat down upon the stool before her dressing table, surveying her reflection for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. The small cut beneath her eye was reddening, and the skin beneath it was tender and sore. She pressed her warm fingers to her cheek and explored the injury, inhaling sharply as she did so, before removing her roaming fingers from her face and picking up her hairbrush. As Phryne brushed her hair and considered her reflection, her eyes drifted towards the small stack of texts and articles upon her bedside table, which caused her stomach to tighten and anxiety to grip her. Phryne inhaled deeply and stared at them for a moment, lowering her hairbrush as she read the spines of both books and gazed up at the small collection of articles and pamphlets which Mac had so kindly prepared for her. She inhaled deeply and released a long breath, reminding herself that the information was instructive and practical, and would assist her with her concerns and cure her of her ignorance; it wasn't something to be afraid of, but something to embrace. Despite feeling little confidence in her thoughts, Phryne inhaled deeply and resolved to read the literature that afternoon as she had assured Mac she would, before turning her head back towards the mirror and facing her nervous reflection defiantly. _It's fine_ , she said quietly to herself, as she picked up her hairbrush again and drew it through her dark hair. _It's going to be fine_ , she repeated.


	60. Chapter 43 pt 4

Five minutes after Mac left Phryne, dressed in her black trousers and white and silver blouse, walked confidently down the stairs with a smile upon her face, wearing an expression of feigned confidence. As she released her hold on the bannister and reached the ground, Jack emerged from the parlour and stepped towards her, looking at her with a warm expression as she reached him.

"Phryne" he said gently, his eyes drifting over her face, observing that she had applied make-up to conceal both her injury and her tiredness. "Are you alright?" he asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"I'm fine" she returned, feeling her stomach tighten slightly with guilt. "Mac said the baby is fine" she assured him, watching as he nodded immediately in understanding, a small smile playing on his lips, as he watched her expectantly; clearly, she was about to reveal something else. "My blood pressure is a little low and so she has advised me to rest" she said reluctantly, not wishing to appear vulnerable or weak, and certainly not wishing to worry him. "But everything's fine, and Mac is coming back this evening to check on me" she added quickly. "I just need to live up to the typical conventions associated with my socialite status for a day or so" she said gently, offering Jack a small smile. Jack watched her with concern for a moment before nodding.

"Of course" he said gently, trying to suppress the worry he was feeling from both his expression and his tone. "Is there anything I can-"

"You alright, Miss?" came the voice of Bert, as he emerged from the dining room, closely followed by Cec, as they both looked up at her with concern, their eyes darting across her body as though searching for an injury. Phryne noticed that Bert's gaze lingered upon her stomach.

"Perfectly, thank you" Phryne replied confidently. "I'm faring considerably better than the intruder in any event" she added. "He's covered in more glass than the floor of your favourite watering hole, Bert" she added with a small smile, which seemed to reassure her friend slightly.

"I don't know about that, Miss" he replied with a smile, as Phryne looked upon him with a warm expression. Bert met her gaze for a moment, before clearing his throat and looking up at the inspector, then returning his attentions to the lady detective. "If you're done in your bedroom, Miss, Cec and I wanna go up an' take a look at yer windows" he stated. "We're gonna check all the windows and doors o' the house and make sure we don't have no more trouble" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Of course" she said gently. "Thank you" she added, looking from Bert to Cec.

"No worries, Miss" said Cec with a polite smile, as he and Bert disappeared up the staircase, leaving Phryne and Jack alone in the hallway. Before they had a chance to continue their previous conversation, Mr Butler stepped out the dining room and walked briskly towards Phryne, surveying her quickly and reassuring himself that she appeared to be well.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr Butler, thank you" Phryne responded warmly. "Nothing an expensive Parisian lamp couldn't fix" she said with a small smile. Mr Butler smiled slightly and nodded in response.

"Would you care for breakfast, Miss?" he asked tentatively. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"I'll be right with you" she assured her. Mr Butler nodded in understanding and headed back into the dining room. Phryne turned towards Jack and offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine" she assured him. "Everything is fine" she added. "I shan't do anything more demanding than peruse a file, I promise" she assured him. Jack nodded slowly in understanding, before taking a step towards her and tilting his head towards hers, and kissing her tenderly upon the lips.

"Try and get some sleep" he gently encouraged. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I'll find him, Phryne, I promise" he assured her. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"I know" she replied, placing her hands upon his chest and straightening his tie. "If you can bring me those photographs as soon as you're able to, I'll gladly take a look at them" she assured him. Jack nodded in response.

"I will" he stated with conviction, as he drew his hand gently down Phryne's side, a motion which caused her breath to hitch in her throat. "I'll come back with the files as soon as I've interviewed Cipriano" he added. "I'll keep you informed."

"You'd better" Phryne said lightly, as she offered him a small, reassuring smile. Jack nodded gently in agreement before capturing her hand in his and holding it tightly

"My men are out the front of the building and around the back" he said gently. "They're if you need them" he assured her. "And I'll be at the station if you need me" he said warmly. Phryne smiled gently and took a step towards him, pressing a gentle kiss upon his cheek before leaning back.

"I'll see you shortly, inspector" she said affectionately, before lowering her hand from his body, and finding herself struck by the instant coolness that she felt. Jack nodded in response and met her gaze, before turning on the spot and heading towards the coat stand. Phryne followed him, standing before him as he put on his coat and hat, watching him with a gentle and reassuring expression as he turned back to face him.

"Go easy on my men, Miss Fisher" Jack said lightly.

"Of course" Phryne replied, her eyes bright, as a teasing smile played upon her lips. Jack smiled gently in response and nodded, before turning on the spot and heading towards the doorway, as he reluctantly left the building and walked briskly down the garden path.

Phryne watched after him for a moment before closing the door behind him and leaning against it. The memories of last night, of her conversations with Jack, her discussion with Mac and the literature reposed upon her bedside table returned to her with full force, and she exhaled deeply to release her concerns. Phryne then opened her eyes, inhaled sharply and turned her attentions towards the dining room, from which the alluring scent of freshly prepared toast and fruit was calling out to her. Remembering Mac's words and her promises to both her doctor and her baby, Phryne walked confidently towards the dining room and took a seat at the table, accepting a generous serving of lightly-buttered toast and freshly squeezed orange juice, which she ate biddably, despite not feeling the slightest desire or inclination to eat anything at all.

Jack arrived at City South Police Station shortly before nine o'clock, and walked briskly towards the front desk, which was manned by two constables who immediately stood to attention.

"Have we had the results through on the weapon and broken glass from last night, Jenkins?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, Sir" the officer admitted. Jack nodded.

"Notify me the moment the call comes in, won't you?" he asked, to which the officer nodded in response. "And I'd like you to assemble all the files and corresponding photographs relating to confirmed and suspected members of the Camorra" he stated, before calling Hugh away from a discussion with another constable and heading into his office before the officer had a chance to reply.

Jack walked into his office and closed the door behind himself and Hugh, removing his coat and hat and placing them upon the coat stand in the corner, before walking towards his desk and picking up two files and a small stack of post and reports, which he quickly leafed through. Hugh stood in respectful silence and waited patiently for the inspector to address him, knowing that, under the circumstances, it would be unwise for him to interrupt. After a few moments Inspector Robinson placed the files and correspondence back upon his desk and looked up at his patiently waited senior constable.

"Collins, I'd like you to bring Mr Cipriano into the interview room immediately" he stated, prompting the officer to convey his assent and promptly leave the room.

Less than five minutes later Jack and Hugh were sat in the larger of the two interview rooms, their eyes focused upon the well-dressed figure of Cesare Cipriano, suspected leader of the Camorra who, despite the uncomfortable night he would have endured in the cells, appeared confident, composed and rather well rested. Jack stared at him with an assured and unblinking gaze as the man watched him with interest.

"Good morning, inspector" he greeted, sinister undertones present in his seemingly pleasant form of address. Jack watched as the suspect smiled and clasped his hands before him upon the table.

"Good morning, Mr Cipriano" Jack replied evenly. "I trust you slept well?" The prisoner laughed coldly in response.

"I'm afraid not" he returned drily, his cold eyes meeting Jack's. "Your cells, they are not the most comfortable." Jack nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"I'll make a note of it" he said noncommittally, before opening his notebook and looking up towards him. "Mr Cipriano-"

"How is your wife, inspector?" Mr Cipriano asked suddenly, causing Jack to look up at him with an unreadable expression. Cesare smiled. "She is well, I hope?" he prompted. Jack ignored him.

"Mr Cipriano, we are here to discuss your involvement in the murder of Mr Paul Wells, as well as the altercation at the docks which occurred last night" Jack said evenly. "I did not bring you here to discuss my wife." Cesare Cipriano smiled, his white teeth showing beneath his lips.

"We both know that's not quite true, inspector" he replied, meeting the senior officer's gaze and smiling broadly. "I'm surprised she is not here with you now" he prompted. "I thought you did everything together" he remarked. Jack stared at Cipriano and forced down his rising feeling of anger.

"Why were you at the docks last night?" Jack asked calmly, his voice not betraying his ire. Cesare sighed and sat up straight in his seat.

"For a business meeting" he replied simply. Jack nodded slowly.

"At midnight, at the docks" Jack remarked. "What kind of business meeting would be held in such circumstances?" he asked. Cesare scoffed.

"A private one, inspector" he returned. Jack nodded.

"A private one" he repeated. "And is the reason for the fight which broke out afterwards, which led to three members of an opposing gang and four of my officers requiring hospital treatment 'confidential' as well?" he asked. Cesare Cipriano frowned and stared hard at Jack.

"'an opposing gang'?" Cipriano repeated. "That would imply, surely, that I am a member of another gang" he added, as Jack stared at him with an unreadable expression. "You believe this, inspector?"

"Your ties to the Camorra are well-known" Jack said evenly. "As are your attempts to succeed in the leadership battle following the arrest of Roberto Salvatore and Papa Antonio" he added. Cesare Cipriano laughed.

"Your head, Inspector, it is filled with fairy stories" he remarked, with an exaggerated sweep of his hands. "The Camorra do not exist" he said.

"They won't for much longer" Jack replied confidently. "Certainly not after Salvatore is hanged for his crimes and you for yours" he added. Cesare Cipriano's smile fell and his expression darkened.

"That is quite an accusation, inspector" he returned, as he leaned across the desk. "And my understanding is that my cousin, Roberto, he has not yet had his trial, after being falsely arrested thanks to you and your wife" he stated. "I thought people were innocent until proven guilty in your country, no?"

"Your cousin's guilt, Mr Cipriano, has already been established" Jack returned. "And so will yours" he added. Cesare Cipriano smiled.

"You believe I killed this man, this Wells, eh?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Why do you think this? What evidence do you have, huh?" he demanded. Jack stared at him calmly.

"A witness described seeing two men at the garage on the night of the murder" Jack replied. "The men he describe match you and your associate, Dario Ranieri, perfectly" he remarked. "And the witness positively identified you as one of those men" he explained. Cesare Cipriano smiled gently.

"Then he is mistaken" he replied dismissively. "Many people look like me, no?" he returned. "He cannot be sure" he added confidently. "Old people are so easily confused" he said, gesturing with his hand once more. Jack met Cesare's gaze and his eyes shone.

"I never specified the age of the witness" Jack replied quietly, watching as a flash of what might have been fear passed across the prisoner's eyes. Cesare smiled.

"It was a guess, mi amico" he returned simply. "A young man, a young and alert man, he could not mistake someone else for me" he added. Jack stared at him hard and made no reply. "I was not there, inspector" he added. Jack watched him in silence for a moment.

"The witness also claims to have seen a car parked in the alleyway at that time which you and Mr Ranieri got into" Jack added. "It was described as a black Maserati, which I understand is the exact type of car that you own." Cipriano stared at Jack with a disinterested expression and shrugged.

"Many people have that car, inspector" he returned. Jack shook his head.

"Not in Melbourne" he responded.

"And only people from Melbourne travel into this beautiful city?" Cipriano challenged. "No" he returned, shaking his head and leaning forward slightly. "Besides, mi amico, from what you say, I understand that this man was killed outside a garage, yes?" he replied, as Jack watched him with interest. "Perhaps it was a customer's car, eh?" he offered, leaning back in his seat and watching Jack intently.

"Perhaps it was yours" Jack returned. Cipriano smiled.

"Perhaps you should get some evidence before making baseless accusations" he returned coldly. Jack stared at him. "Why would I kill this man, eh?" he demanded.

"Because he refused to be blackmailed by you" Jack returned. "Mr Wells would not succumb to your threats and allow you to use his business to smuggle items into this country through the docks" he returned. "What was it, Cipriano? Drugs? Weapons?" Cipriano scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, inspector" he responded, averting his eyes from Jack's.

"I think you do" he returned. Cipriano looked up at him with his cold eyes and fixed him with a hard stare.

"I wasn't there, inspector" he returned. "Your witness is mistaken" he added confidently. "You have nothing to prove that I was there, because I wasn't" he said simply.

"Except this" Jack returned, before opening a small brown envelope and tilting it upwards, so that a golden lighter fell onto his notebook. Jack watched as Cesare Cipriano paled slightly. "This was found in the alleyway behind the garage" he explained. "It is expensive, it is engraved with your initials" he stated, before raising his eyes to meet the suspects, "and it has your fingerprints all over it" he added quietly. Cesare shook his head and shrugged.

"I must have lost it somewhere and someone find it. Or perhaps it was stolen-"

"It has _only_ your fingerprints on it" Jack interceded. Cipriano met his gaze.

"Perhaps someone pick it up off the floor, or they steal it from me" he offered.

"Whilst wearing gloves?" Jack replied drily. "You don't strike me as the type of person who would fail to notice someone rooting around in his pockets."

"I didn't think so either, inspector, and yet here we are" he added, opening his arms theatrically. "It appears that we are both mistaken" he added. Jack nodded slowly in disbelief.

"And then that person just so happened to drop the object in the alleyway behind a location where a man was assaulted and kidnapped before being murdered and dumped at the docks" he added. "Is that really what you are suggesting?" he asked. Cesare shrugged his shoulders once more.

"Perhaps someone wants to frame me, eh?"

"And why on earth would someone want to do that?" Jack asked incredulously Cesare shook his head.

"I have my enemies, inspector, as do you" he replied coldly. Jack met his gaze.

"I thought you were just a businessman, Mr Cipriano?" he asked. Cesare smiled.

"Businessmen make enemies, inspector, as you saw last night" he added. "It appears this, this gang that you speak of, they feel threatened by my business."

"And what business is that?" Jack asked. Cipriano smiled.

"Nothing to concern you, inspector" he said quietly. "It is nothing illegal."

"How reassuring" Jack returned drily. Cesare smirked.

"I was really hoping to meet your wife" he sighed, his words surprising Jack somewhat, though he concealed it well as he looked up and met the man's gaze. "I have heard much about her" he added as he stared at the inspector. "She is very clever, no? And very attractive" he added, with a sickening smile that Jack had to try very hard not to permanently remove from his face. "Where is she now?" he goaded. Jack inhaled deeply.

"We have received information that suggests you and the Camorra are threatening local proprietors into allowing you to use their businesses for smuggling purposes" Jack replied calmly. "That's why you killed Mr Wells, isn't it?" Cipriano, somewhat dejected that he the inspector did not wish to discuss his charming wife, looked at him with disinterest.

"I don't know how many times I can say it, inspector" he began with a smile. "The Camorra do not exist, I am not part of a gang, and I am not threatening anyone" he added.

"When Mr Wells refused to be threatened you had to punish him, didn't you?" Jack offered.

"I never met the man" Cipriano replied.

"But it wasn't enough to simply kill him, you had to make an example out of him, didn't you? Which is why you attended the garage personally" Jack persisted. "The only thing I don't quite understand is why you didn't kill him at the garage" he added, meeting the man's gaze as he spoke. "You could've killed him and left him for his co-workers to find in the morning, but instead you incapacitated him and then went to the trouble of taking him across the city and to the docks before killing him" he continued. "Why was that?" he asked. Cesare stared at him and smiled.

"When you find the real killer, inspector, you ask him, yes?" he stated. "I too would be curious to know the answer."

"Perhaps it's because you didn't want his body found right away" Jack mused, ignoring Cipriano's remark. "Or maybe it was because you, or someone else, wanted to talk to him somewhere secluded, where you could be sure that you wouldn't be disturbed" he added. Cesare shook his head.

"You have a very active imagination, inspector" he returned. Jack met his gaze.

"And you have a very limited understanding of how badly this is looking for you" Jack replied, his tone causing Cesare's smile to fade and his expression to darken. "You have been identified as being at the garage at the time of the kidnap, with a known associate and a car we know to be yours" he stated. "We also found a lighter with your initials on it and covered in your fingerprints" he added. "Do you really think that a jury will believe you didn't know the man, you'd never been to the garage before, and the evidence is purely coincidental?" he asked.

"The evidence, inspector, is circumstantial" Cipriano returned. "And I do not care what your jury thinks because I am innocent" he remarked.

"You would certainly care what the jury thought if they found you guilty" Jack countered. Cesare Cipriano smiled coldly in response.

"That, inspector, will never happen" he said icily. Jack stared at him for a moment and held his gaze. Before he could speak, there was a formal knock upon the door. Jack rose from his seat and walked calmly towards the door, which he opened a few inches, revealing the figure of Constable Anderson, whose grave expression caused him to excuse himself from the room.

"What is it, Anderson?" Jack asked, his eyes scanning his officer's face with interest.

"It's Mr Kingsley, Sir" he replied quietly, his eyes never once leaving he inspector's as he delivered his narrative.

Shortly after eleven o'clock in the morning Phryne, who had removed the Camorra files from the safe in her parlour, was perusing them with interest when Jack entered the house.

"Jack" Phryne said, somewhat surprised, as she rose from her seat and looked at him with a gentle smile. "I wasn't expecting you to return this early" she remarked, as met her gaze with a grave expression. Phryne's smile fell. "What is it?" she asked as she walked towards him. Jack looked at her with a gentle expression. And gestured towards the chaise lounge.

"Why don't we sit down?" he suggested. Phryne nodded in agreement and lowered herself onto the couch, as he sat down beside her. She looked up at him with interest and watched as he handed her a manila folder.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened it.

"These are the profiles of all confirmed and suspected Camorra members" Jack said gently. Phryne nodded in understanding and returned her attention to the file, flicking through it with interest and closely examining each photograph. "Do you recognise anyone?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne shook her head and continued to look through the file in silence until, just over a minute later, she saw a familiar pair of eyes staring up at her and her blood ran cold. Phryne paled visibly and Jack looked upon her with concern.

"Phryne?" he said gently, placing his hand tentatively in the centre of her back as she looked up towards him.

"It's him" she said quietly, her finger pressed to the base of a photograph pinned to the top of a rap sheet. "This is the man who broke in here last night" she added, attempting to sound more confident than she felt. Jack nodded reassuringly in her direction and tilted the file towards him, his eyes darkening as he caught sight of the image.

"Dario Ranieri" he stated. "A close associate of Cesare Cipriano" he stated, before returning his attention to his wife. "I don't think there's much doubt as to who ordered him to break in here last night" he added. Phryne met his gaze and her eyes widened.

"You think Cipriano sent his henchman over to frighten us off" she remarked, her eyes returning to the file as she began to scan the information on him. "Because we were getting too close to the truth" she added, as continued to read. Several convictions for affray and a wide range of assaults, and even mention of several arrests for sexual assault, though none appeared to have resulted in a conviction. Phryne felt nauseous and stopped reading.

"I believe so" Jack returned gently. "He knew that we were making enquiries, and we had discovered the motivation for the murder" he added. "That, combined with the fact that you and I were personally responsible for the incarceration of Salvatore and the subsequent crisis within the Camorra provided motivation enough" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding and continued to read, as Jack looked up at her with concern. "Phryne" he said gently, the hesitation in his voice prompting his wife to look up at him immediately, and lower the file onto her lap. "You aren't the only person who Mr Ranieri paid a visit to last night" he explained gently. Phryne felt dizzy with grief.

"Dot?" she asked breathlessly.

"No, no" Jack assured her, reaching for her hand and holding it tight. "Dot and the Wells are perfectly fine" he assured her. "I sent two more of my men to the Windsor this morning" he assured her. Phryne nodded in relief, and watched him with apprehensive and expectant eyes. "It was Mr Kingsley" he explained. Phryne felt her stomach drop, and her hand tensed in Jack's. He held it tighter.

"The cobbler" Phryne remarked. "The man who saw Cipriano and his accomplice outside the garage on the night of the murder" she stated, "the man who positively identified him" she added. Jack nodded gravely. "Is he alright?" she asked, her eyes darting nervously across his, despite already knowing the answer. Jack slowly shook his head.

"Mr Kingsley was found this morning by two of my men after failing to open his shop" he explained gently, as Phryne stared at him in shock. "They found him in his bed" Jack added quietly. "His throat had been slit" he added. Phryne removed her hand from Jack's and clamped it to her mouth, turning away from him and staring forward. Jack watched her with concern for several moments. "It would have happened quickly, Phryne, he wouldn't have felt a thing-"

"Nothing should have happened at all" Phryne said weakly, as she turned back towards him. "I thought the Police were standing guard outside his shop?" she asked. Jack nodded slowly.

"They were" he returned quietly. "But there was a disturbance at the street at around one o'clock in the morning – a fight between two men who they presumed to be drunk – and they left their posts to separate them" he added, as Phryne closed her eyes and lowered her head. "The coroner says that that is consistent with Mr Kingsley's time of death" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding, before clasping her hands in her lap and looking down towards the floor, her eyes bright and wide and her expression pale. Jack watched her with grave concern as he allowed her a few moments of silence in order to process her thoughts; he remembered perfectly the sight of her talking with the kindly older man at the Police station the day before, who had smiled at her warmly and spoken to her with affection. He knew that she'd blame herself for this. "I'm so sorry, Phryne" he said sincerely. Phryne nodded absently and turned back towards him.

"Do you have any leads on who might have done it?" she asked, her voice low and hollow. Jack nodded slowly. "What?" she asked, sitting up straight in her seat and staring at him.

"The knife we recovered from your pillow last night had traces of blood on it which were consistent with the victim's blood type" he stated, watching as Phryne turned a shade paler before him. "There was also a thumb print just below the hilt, which the killer neglected to remove before putting on his gloves and launching his attacks last night" he stated. "The print is a perfect match for one we hold on record as belonging to Ranieri" he declared. "There is also damage to the knife, with a small piece of the blade missing, which makes the marks it leaves easily identifiable" he explained gently, watching as Phryne's eyes shone with tears. "Mr Kingsley was murdered with that knife" he stated, causing Phryne's entire body to tense as her breath hitched. "Ranieri must have murdered him first before coming here" he explained. Phryne swallowed hard and turned away from Jack.

"Phryne?" he said gently, reaching for her hand once more. He felt her fingers lace themselves through his as she clasped his hand weakly.

"That poor man" she said quietly, exhaling deeply and looking up towards the ceiling. "They never would have touched him if I hadn't interviewed him yesterday morning and-"

"No, Phryne" Jack stated, easing himself closer to her and placing his free hand upon her waist, prompting her to turn towards him with tear-filled eyes. "This is not your fault" he stated firmly. Phryne swallowed hard and blinked a couple of times to calm herself, before lowering her eyes from Jack's and inhaling a deep, shaken breath. Jack placed his arm across her and drew her gently towards him, and was relieved to find that she did not resist, and allowed him to hold her against him. "I'm going to find him" he stated with conviction. "I promise" he added, feeling as Phryne tensed slightly against him. "He's seriously injured and will be weak and almost certainly in need of medical attention" he explained. "It won't be long before we locate him."

"It's too late" Phryne replied quietly, her voice low and slightly choked. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and looked down towards her, before tilting her head towards him and meeting her gaze. The guilt-ridden look of sadness in her tear-filled eyes broke his heart.

"Mr Kingsley gave his statement because he wanted to help us. He wanted to stop the person who killed Mr Wells from getting away with his murder" he explained, as Phryne listened to him attentively. "It's not too late to ensure that that happens" he stated with conviction. "He didn't die in vain, Phryne" he assured her. "I'll make sure of it" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I know you will" she said quietly, meeting Jack's gaze and offering him a small smile, before inhaling sharply and rising suddenly to her feet. Jack copied her motion and stood up opposite her. "Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely, before taking in a revitalising breath as she attempted to regain her composition. "If you leave those files with me I'll go through them and see if I recognise anyone else from my time in Collingwood yesterday" she stated, feeling the weight of Jack's concerned gaze upon her. "I'll call you if I find anything" she assured him. Jack took a step towards her and placed his hand upon her arm.

"Phryne" he said gently, causing her to look up at him with bright eyes. "Would you like me to stay with you?" he asked kindly. Phryne smiled gratefully up at him and shook her head.

"I'll be fine" she assured him, placing her hand over his and offering him a weak smile. "Besides, you're needed at the station" she added. "If anyone can find this man it's you, Jack Robinson" she stated, echoing a previous conversation they had once had on the top of the Ballarat Express. Jack nodded gently in understanding.

"I will find him, Phryne" he stated with conviction.

"I know you will" she returned, before taking a step towards him and kissing him upon the cheek. "Be careful" she added, meeting his gaze as she leaned back from him. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I will" he responded, before drawing his hand down her arm and holding her hand, squeezing it for a moment as their eyes met, and she offered him a reassuring expression. Phryne nodded encouragingly and watched as Jack reluctantly let go of her hand and walked out of the parlour, heading down the corridor and towards the front door, deciding to have a word with Mr Butler, who was collecting the post, and asking that he ensure someone remain with Phryne at all times.

As soon as Phryne heard the front door close behind him she felt herself feeling overwhelmed with emotion and nausea, and a familiar tightening of her stomach prompted her to turn immediately on the spot and run up the staircase, hurrying through her bedroom and towards the bathroom, before throwing herself on the floor beside her toilet as she was violently sick.

Phryne clung to the edge of the toilet as she vomited, her body expelling the toast and orange juice that she had managed to eat just a couple of hours previously, before ridding itself of all other remaining remnants of food. By the time she had stopped retching Phryne felt very dizzy and breathless, and placed her hand to her mouth as she leaned back slightly, sitting upon the cold tiled floor as she attempted to control her breathing. She sniffed slightly and reached for some toilet paper, which she used dry her tears and wipe her mouth, before dropping it into the toilet and pulling the chain. Phryne felt dizzy as she rose to her feet, and held onto the small table beside her as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, placing her hand over her eyes as she attempted to regain her balance. After taking in several deep breaths she felt slightly calmer and more stable, but incredibly exhausted and emotionally drained. Her eyes opened tiredly and she let out a deep breath, before the sound of a familiar knock upon her door caused her to turn around.

"Miss Fisher?" called Mr Butler, prompting her to stare at the closed bedroom door. "Is everything alright, Miss?" he asked, attempting to hide his concern.

"I'm fine, Mr B, thank you" Phryne returned, her voice sounding considerably more confident and assured than she felt. "I'm just coming" she added, before walking slowly into her bedroom and opening her wardrobe, where she selected a warm black jacket and wrapped it around herself, before heading towards her bedroom door and opening it gently. She was unsurprised to find that Mr Butler had waited for her, and was looking upon her pale and tear-stained eyes with concern.

"Are you feeling quite well, Miss?" he asked tentatively. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"Of course" she said tiredly, as she walked past him and headed towards the staircase. Mr Butler, who was not convinced of the fact, walked slowly behind her and watched as she held onto the bannister as she descended. As soon as they reached the hallway she turned back to face him. "Might I have some tea please, Mr Butler?" she asked politely, feeling a strong need for a revitalising drink, which she hoped would restore her to her senses.

"At once, Miss" he replied warmly, watching as she nodded in response and walked slowly back into the parlour.

Phryne sat back down in her favourite armchair by the fire and drew the file Jack had brought her towards him, and began to read it intently as she curled up against the edge of the chair, fighting a strong urge to succumb to her exhaustion.

By the time Mr Butler returned with her tea a few minutes later, he was relieved to find that Phryne Fisher was fast asleep.

Over the next few hours Jack re-interviewed Mr Cipriano, before he and his men continued their search for Dario Ranieri, who was wanted for the murder of Mr Kingsley and the attack upon the inspector's wife. His photograph was circulated to all officers in multiple stations throughout the city, and a large-scale manhunt was conducted which involved over three dozen officers. Despite this, and to Jack's frustration, by three o'clock that afternoon there were still no reported signs of the man.

"It doesn't make sense" Jack remarked to Hugh, as they discussed matters in his office. "We know from the volume of blood in the bedroom and the condition of the lamp that Dario Ranieri was very badly injured" he stated. "It stands to reason that he would have either collapsed shortly after the incident or sought medical attention" he stated. Hugh nodded.

"But he got away in a car, Sir" he added. Jack nodded.

"Which explains why he wasn't found collapsed outside a house in St Kilda, but not where he is now" he added quietly. Hugh nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps he knows a doctor, Sir?" Hugh offered. Jack considered the possibility and nodded.

"It's certainly possible, Collins" he admitted. "The Camorra probably have links to people in all professions. They may even have members with a medical background" he stated. "But wherever he is hiding out we need to find him, and fast, before-"

Jack's statement was interrupted by a confident knock upon the door, which was immediately opened by Chief Commissioner Petersen, who stared at Jack and Hugh for a moment, before returning his attentions towards the inspector.

"Sir" Jack greeted, earning a brief nod of the head from the Commissioner, as Hugh nervously greeted the high-ranking officer, whose presence at the station under such circumstances did not bode well.

"Robinson" he greeted, as he closed the door firmly behind him. "I received your report on this matter this morning" he stated, earning a nod from Jack. "But given events which had occurred since, I'd like to hear it from you" he added.

Jack nodded in understanding and began to narrate a detailed account of events; from the murder of Mr Wells and the links to the Camorra, to the witness statement and identification (and subsequent death) of Mr Kingsley, and the attack upon Phryne the night before. Jack outlined the evidence discovered and theory developed, and provided the Commissioner with a detailed account of what they were currently doing to find the man responsible. Commissioner Petersen listened in silence, nodding occasionally as he listened. As Jack reached the end of his narrative the Commissioner sat in contemplative silence for a few moments, before nodding to himself once more and meeting Jack's gaze.

"So the man you currently have in custody, this Cesare Cipriano" the Commissioner began, as Jack listened attentively. "You believe he murdered the garage owner, Mr Wells?" he asked. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Cipriano was positively identified as being at the scene at the time of the kidnapping" Jack stated. "His lighter was also found in the alleyway adjoining the garage, and only his fingerprints were on it" he stated.

"But this other man, Ranieri, is proven to be the killer of your witness and the attacker of your wife" the Commissioner stated, as Jack met his gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Sir" he returned. The Commissioner stared at him for a moment.

"Given those actions and his violent tendencies, do you not believe it possible that he killed the garage owner?" asked the Commissioner, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he stared at Jack.

"Ordinarily, Sir, yes, I would" he returned candidly. "But the fact that Mr Wells resisted his threats undermined him which, combined with the fact that Mr Cipriano attended the scene personally, makes me believe he had direct involvement in the victim's death" he added. The Commissioner considered this point for a moment before nodding.

"I understand your logic, Robinson, but you're missing something rather important" he stated severely. "Where's the evidence to support your theory?" he asked.

"Mr Cipriano's lighter was found at the scene" Jack declared. The Commissioner stared at him.

"Which is circumstantial evidence at best" he stated simply. "His tale that it was stolen might be believed."

"Not by a jury who also hear that a witness positively identified him as being at the scene at the time of the kidnapping" Jack returned. The Commissioner sighed in exasperation and stared at Jack.

"That's if your witness's evidence is even admissible in Court" he said with frustration. "Given the fact that he is now deceased and cannot be cross-examined, it is unlikely that his testimony or his positive identification of Cipriano will even be accepted" he stated. Jack, who had considered this possibility, nodded in understanding.

"It will be difficult, I grant you" he stated. "But it is still something we can fight for" he stated. "Evidence such as this has been allowed into Court in similar circumstances before."

"Rarely" countered the Commissioner. "And usually only when there is significant evidence to corroborate it, which you do not have" he stated, watching as Jack listened to him intently. "Which is why I am ordering you to release Cipriano" he stated. Jack stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, taking a few steps across his office and towards the Commissioner. "You want me to release him?"

"It's an order, Robinson" the Commissioner declared. "We don't have enough to hold him on suspicion" he stated. "Charge him with the affray and let him go" he stated. "If he and this Ranieri character are as close as you say, we can have them followed, and hopefully one will lead us to the other" he stated proudly. Jack considered the reasoning for a moment.

"With all due respect, Sir, that is a huge risk" he stated. "Cipriano and Ranieri are dangerous men and we could lose them both" he added. The Commissioner stared at him with an unaffected expression. "It's very likely that the orders to murder Mr Kingsley and attack Phryne came from Cesare Cipriano" he stated.

"It's an order, Robinson" he repeated, meeting the officer's confident gaze, which did not shrink beneath his own. "Release him" he stated. Jack considered the matter for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't" he stated firmly. Commissioner Petersen's expression reddened with annoyance.

"Then I'll find someone who can" he stated, before turning around and walking towards the inspector's door. "O'Shaughnessy!" he called, prompting the junior inspector to walk briskly towards him, as he repeated his instructions which were immediately obeyed. Jack sighed with frustration as O'Shaughnessy led a constable towards the cells in order to release Cipriano. His attentions were distracted by Commissioner Petersen, who turned towards him with a steely gaze. "If I issue a directive, inspector, it will be met" the autocrat stated with conviction. "And if you defy my orders again I will demote you" he threatened, his eyes staring deeply into Jack's, whose gaze did not waver, "regardless of your personal connection to the case" he added, before turning on the spot and walking out of his office. "Find Ranieri" he demanded, before storming out of the station, leaving several stunned officers in his wake.

When Jack stepped out of his office a few minutes later he watched as a smiling Cesare Cipriano was handed back his personal affects by the desk sergeant, before turning around and facing him, his smile widening.

"I'm sure I will see you soon, Inspector Jack Robinson" Cipriano said, as he shrugged on his coat and began to put on his driving gloves. "Please pass on my regards to your wife" he added, smiling coldly up at Jack, before turning on the spot and walking confidently out of the building.

"We need to find Ranieri" Jack said quietly to Hugh, who was standing nervously beside his superior officer. "Right now" he added. Hugh, who did not require further instructions, walked briskly out of the office and spoke to his fellow constables, discussing the arrangements to follow Cipriano and continue the search for the fugitive. Jack watched the scene for a few moments, before closing his office door firmly, as a smug-looking Inspector O'Shaughnessy sauntered past.

Jack sighed and walked quickly across his office and towards his phone, where he dialled a familiar number and leaned against the table as he placed the receiver to his ear, and prepared himself for the conversation he was about to have.

Phryne, who had slept soundly for almost four hours, was awoken shortly after three o'clock by the shrill sound of the telephone, which was swiftly answered. Phryne sighed tiredly and slowly opened her eyes, sitting up in her armchair and pushing aside the soft runner which someone (she suspected her kindly butler) had draped over her as she slept. Phryne sat up straight and groaned in discomfort, as the muscles of her lower back and shoulders ached. She inhaled deeply and stifled a yawn as she rose to her feet, walking tiredly and somewhat unsteadily across the parlour and into the hallway, where her tired eyes befell the figure of Mr Butler, who had attempted to answer the phone expediently before it woke her. She overheard him uttering the words 'fast asleep, Sir' and immediately realised who he was talking to.

"Mr B?" Phryne asked tiredly, drawing her jacket across her as she found herself feeling rather cold without her blanket, as Mr Butler turned suddenly and looked upon her. "Is that Jack?" she asked, taking a few steps towards him. Mr Butler nodded towards her before returning his attention towards the phone.

"Yes, Sir, she is" he stated. "I'll pass you over now" he added, before turning towards Phryne with a polite smile and handing her the phone.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly, accepting it from him and standing next to the small table. "Jack?" she asked, "what's happened?".

Phryne listened intently as Jack explained the afternoon's events to her, her eyes widening at the revelation that the Commissioner had ordered Cipriano's release, news which removed all remnants of exhaustion from Phryne and rendered her completely awake.

"But if Cipriano has been released then the other people who he threatened, and the people who spoke to us or to Cec and Bert are not safe" she stated, still shocked by the news. "The fact that Cipriano was in custody was the only thing preventing him from issuing more orders" she added.

"I know" Jack returned gently. "But my men are patrolling the street in Collingwood and the docks in their search, and Cipriano is being followed" he explained. "If he or Ranieri make an appearance in Collingwood, we'll know about it" he assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"What about Mrs Wells and her son?" she asked suddenly. "And Mr Garner" she added. "If Cipriano wants to make his point more final, or is intent on tying up loose ends, they could be targets" she added, trying to suppress the rising feeling of panic she was experiencing.

"There are three Police officers with them at the Windsor, they're safe" Jack reassured her.

"There were two officers with Mr Kingsley last night, and Ranieri still managed to get to him" Phryne returned, her anxiety rising. "I'll drive to the Windsor. I'll explain the situation and make arrangements for them to their farm in Queensland" she stated. "We need to get them out of here tonight, Jack. It's not safe" she declared. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I'll call the officers at the Windsor now and instruct them to accompany them" Jack stated.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely, tiredness still present in her voice.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne nodded.

"I'm fine" she assured him. "I'll be much better when I know Mrs Wells and her family are safe." Jack nodded in understanding. After Mr Kingsley's death, she didn't want to take any chances.

"And they will be" he assured her. "I'll call my men now" he added, before inhaling sharply. Although Jack would feel more comfortable if she remained safely in St Kilda where she was protected by her friends and the Police, he understood her desire to attend and see the family personally; he was also aware from his discussion with Mr Butler that she had slept for a significant part of the afternoon, which was reassuring. But still, the thought of her going to the Windsor unattended given the circumstances made him feel incredibly uneasy. "Will you ask Bert to accompany you?" he asked tentatively Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" she returned, glancing from where she was standing into the dining room, where she could hear Bert and Cec talking. "I'm sure he'll be delighted to attend a Palace of Capitalism" she replied lightly. Jack nodded gently in response.

"Thank you" he replied sincerely.

"Thank you" Phryne returned, her voice warm and kind. "And be careful" she added.

"You too" he stated, as they both hung up their phones.

Jack put the phone down and stared at it for a moment, before rubbing his eyes tiredly and walking around his desk to his seat, which he eased himself into, before calling his officers who were at the suite with the victim's family. After explaining the situation to the officers and giving them their instructions, Jack returned his attention to the forensic reports which had arrived, including the autopsy report of Mr Kingsley, which he read carefully. Jack was undisturbed for thirty minutes as he perused the files, searching for clues which could lead to the arrest of Cipriano for his role in the murders, when there was an urgent knock on his door.

"Yes, Collins?" Jack called, not looking up from his file as he spoke. The door opened quickly and Hugh stepped into his office.

"Sir, there's someone in reception who you're going to want to talk to" Hugh said slightly breathlessly, prompting Jack to lower his file and look up at him with confusion.

"And who might that be?" he asked. Hugh stared at him with a surprised expression.

"Dario Ranieri, Sir" he stated, watching as Jack's eyes widened slightly. "He just walked into the station" he added. "He said he wants to confess."

Jack rose from his desk and walked towards his constable, glancing out of the open door and catching sight of a tall, well-dressed man with bandages about his head which were stained with blood. He was standing and looking around the station calmly and with little emotion on his face, as a man would appear if he were surveying a selection of cigars he was considering purchasing. At the sight of the man who had attacked his wife the night previously, Jack felt anger burn within him, which he forced down as he walked calmly out of his office and towards the man, whilst his nervous constable followed close behind.

"Mr Ranieri?" Jack asked calmly, prompting the dark-haired man in his well-tailored suit to look up at him. Jack observed the heavy-duty bandaging to the right of his head to the right. "Do you require medical attention?" he asked evenly; not out of concern for the man, but for procedure.

"No, Signor, I have not come for that" he replied, his voice low and cold. Jack clenched his jaw.

"Why have you come here?" Jack asked casually. A small smile played on Mr Ranieri's face.

"I have come to confess, Signor" he declared proudly. "To the murders of Signor Wells and Signor Kingsley" he said, smiling as though he had announced he'd just won the Melbourne Cup. "And to the… incident with your wife" he added with a smile. It took everything Jack had not to punch the man hard and really make him bleed. Instead, he simply nodded.

"If you'd like to follow the constable, Mr Ranieri, we'll interview you formally and take your statement" he stated coolly. Mr Ranieri nodded in agreement and smiled at Hugh, before following him towards an interview room.

Jack walked slowly down the corridor and into the interview room, sitting beside Hugh opposite Dario Ranieri, who was staring at him with a look between fascination and confusion.

"So, Mr Ranieri" Jack said calmly, as he stared hard into the cold eyes of the man opposite him. "If you'd like to start at the beginning" he encouraged. Dario watched Jack for a moment before nodding, and commencing his narrative.

In a very few minutes Mr Ranieri offered a very detailed (and rather convincing) account of the part he played in the murders; he admitting freely to the murders of both men, and to the attack on Phryne Robinson the night before. When probed, he explained that the motivations for the murders was that he had lent both men money which they had been unable to pay back. He claimed that he had a reputation to uphold and so he wanted to 'teach them a lesson' and provide a demonstration to all of his other clients as to what would happen if they defaulted on their payments. Jack, who was impressed with the lie, remained silent and made notes as Mr Ranieri continued to spin his well-rehearsed yarn.

"And my wife?" Jack asked calmly, watching as the man smiled with satisfaction. "Something tells me your motivation for attacking her had nothing to do with money" he said coldly. Ranieri's smile widened, and Jack inhaled deeply in order to calm himself.

"No, Signor" he said smoothly. "No, I visit your wife because she get in the way" he explained, as Jack stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Besides" he added, meeting the inspector's gaze, "she is a very beautiful woman, no?" he added. Jack clenched his fist beneath the table and felt his entire body tense.

"Indeed she is" he confirmed, nodding as he spoke. "She's also rather proficient with utilising average household items as weapons" he added quietly, "as I believe you discovered last night" he added. Mr Ranieri snorted and nodded, and Jack, with great difficulty, returned to the matter at hand.

"We have strong evidence tying you to the murder of Mr Kingsley and the attack upon my wife" he explained calmly, "but nothing which conclusively links you to the death of Mr Wells" he added. "Why didn't you kill him at the garage and leave his body there?" he asked. "Why take him all the way across the city and towards the docks, risking being caught in the process?" he asked. Dario stared at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Because I knew some men would be at the docks that night who also owe me money" he explained. "And I wanted them to see what would happen if they didn't pay." Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"And did you act alone in these murders?" he asked. Dario nodded immediately and with confidence.

"Si, Signor" he stated. Jack stared at him.

"Do you know a man called Cesare Cipriano?" he asked. Dario stared at him with confidence.

"No, I don't believe so" he returned.

"We have intelligence that suggests that you do" Jack replied. Dario snorted.

"Then your intelligence is not so intelligent, Signor" he replied. Jack rose his eyebrows and stared into Dario's eyes with such a look that even the arrogant man opposite him found himself compelled to tear his gaze away.

"We found a gold lighter in the alleyway outside the garage" Jack said. "Do you know anything about that?" he asked.

"Yes" he replied. "I stole it from a man last week. I picked his pockets and found it" he said. "I liked it very much, I was sorry to lose it" he added. Jack stared at him.

"Your fingerprints weren't on it" Jack stated quietly.

"They wouldn't be" he returned, raising his cuffed hands in the air. "I wear gloves, see?" he asked, punctuating his statement with a smile. Jack nodded.

"I believe I do" he returned, as Dario stared at him with confusion. "Your mistake of leaving the knife in my wife's bed last night had the unfortunate consequence of tying you to two very serious matters, one of which would have earned you the death penalty" he stated. "You were badly injured and on the run, and I'd imagine your associates at the Camorra were rather wary about protecting you, though I see someone cared enough about you to tend to your injury" he stated, glancing from the left side of his head to the right, "that looks like it hurt" he remarked. Dario nodded in agreement. "Good" Jack added calmly. "So what happened, Dario?" he asked. "Did you find out about the evidence we have against Cipriano and decide to hand yourself in and admit responsibility for all of the crimes, to protect your boss?" he asked. "Your capture and execution are inevitable, so what, did you think you could also score some points with the Camorra, and clear your boss's name on the way to the gallows?" he asked. Dario smiled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about signor" he said calmly. "I killed those men and I visited your wife" he said quietly. "And I have come here to confess" he added. Jack considered him for a few moments and was about to respond, when a familiar knock at the door prompted him to rise from his seat and walk slowly out of the room. "She's a very beautiful woman, inspector" Dario called after him. "I will miss her" he added, prompting Jack to close the door firmly behind him. For once, he felt almost grateful that the Chief Commissioner had interrupted him. It was also very fortunate for Mr Ranieri.

"Well done, Robinson" the Commissioner commended, smiling at him with satisfaction. "You caught your killer."

"One of them, Sir" he replied. The Commissioner's smile faltered.

"What?" he asked quietly.

Jack explained the situation to the Commissioner, who listened attentively but made no signs of actually comprehending what he was saying, and shook his head slowly at the end of his narrative.

"Jack, the man has confessed to two murders and an assault on your own wife" he said quietly. "Charge him and have him sent to city jail" he stated. Jack stared at his senior officer.

"Sir, I'm not convinced that Mr Ranieri did murder Mr Wells" he explained.

"Why?" asked the Commissioner, who sounded surprisingly calm given the circumstances.

"For all of the reasons I mentioned to you earlier" Jack replied tentatively. The Commissioner nodded.

"As your wife was assaulted, Robinson, I am going to do you a great favour and pretend that you didn't just defy my direct orders for the second time in a day" he stated quietly. "I am also going to go into that room and charge that bastard with double homicide and aggravated assault" he stated, walking past Jack and heading into the interview room, much to the surprise of Senior Constable Hugh Collins. Jack sighed in frustration and rubbed his head, before turning on the spot and walking briskly back towards his office.

After hanging up the phone, Phryne turned on the spot and walked briskly into the dining room, calling over to Bert, who was adding some additional security measures to the windows, and turned towards her immediately.

"Bert, would you accompany me to the Windsor?" she asked, watching as a look of disapproval passed across his features. "I arranged for Mr Wells' family to remain there until this is over for their safety" she added, which seemed to placate her communist comrade somewhat. "But I think it is time that they left Melbourne" she added gravely. Bert nodded in understanding, stepping down from the seat he was standing on in a single deft movement, which did not alter the position of his cigarette between his lips.

"No worries, Miss" he returned. "My car or yours?"

"Yours, I think" she returned gently. "We mustn't draw too much attention to ourselves" she stated, as Bert walked towards her and nodded in agreement. Phryne watched as her friend's eyes drifted over her face, and he adopted a look of concern.

"You alright, Miss?" he asked. Phryne inhaled gently and offered him a small smile, as she tried to ignore the unsettled feeling she experienced at the familiar sound of that question. "You're lookin' a bit pale" he stated.

"I'm fine" she assured him, in a tone which made it perfectly clear that the matter was closed. "I just need to retrieve something from my safe and then we can leave" she stated, turning on the spot and heading towards the parlour before he could argue.

Phryne walked briskly across the parlour and reached for her safe, opening it quickly and removing a wad of cash from her emergency supply and some ammunition, before locking it once more and drawing the painting across it. She then walked back through the room and into the corridor, placing the money into a black bag upon the side, and removing her gun from the small drawer beneath the table, which she loaded with new ammunition, placing it in her bag with the money as Bert walked towards her.

"Ready?" Phryne asked with a small smile, as she reached for her cloche and long black coat, hastily putting them on. Bert nodded in agreement and walked past her, holding the front door open for her and watching as she walked confidently down the path.

After exchanging a few words of explanation and reassurance with two rather worried looking policemen – who did not appear to be much consoled by Phryne's revelation that she was armed, and clearly feared that their lady detective's unescorted departure from her home could lead to their dismissal – Bert led the lady detective towards his cab and opened the door for her, as she got into the back seat and leaned back tiredly, attempting to suppress the strong desire she had to fall asleep. For the moment, at least. _I'll sleep when I return home_ , she promised herself faithfully, as she crossed her arms around herself protectively and looked out of the window on the twenty minute journey to the Windsor.

Bert pulled up outside the resplendent hotel shortly after four o'clock, and held the door open for Phryne as she exited the car and mounted the pavement, before leading the way confidently into the hotel. The concierge nodded towards her politely, recognising the young woman from her previous stays at the establishment, and absently wondering why it could be that he had not seen her in several months. Phryne led Bert, who disliked the grandiose building and everything it stood for, through the lobby and towards the elevators, giving the information to the waiting attendant who escorted them to the floor of Phryne's suite. Phryne clutched her bag before her, feeling the outline of the gun against her palm, which reassured her considerably. As they arrived at their floor, the young attendant, who had been gazing admiringly (and not very subtly) at Phryne, pulled the doors open and stood aside, watching as the beautiful woman and her modestly-dressed associate walked confidently down the corridor and towards one of the Windsor's more decadent suites (which, he knew from experience, really was saying something).

As they reached Suite 53 Phryne knocked upon the door, which was opened a few moments later by a constable she recognised. Phryne smiled gently at him as he stood aside.

"Good afternoon, Constable" she said politely, as the young man with reddish-brown hair and a ruddy complexion nodded in acknowledgement, standing aside as she and Bert entered the suite and walked towards the seating area, where she immediately identified the figures of Dot (who rose to greet her), Mrs Wells (who was cradling her grizzling son) and Mr Garner, who was standing by the window staring out.

"Miss Phryne" Dot greeted warmly, prompting the lady detective to smile at her gently as she entered. Mrs Wells tilted her head around to face her, and Mr Garner turned on towards her.

"Oh, Mrs Robinson, hello" said Mrs Wells meekly, rising from her seat with her sobbing son, who Phryne's eyes drifted towards. He was wrapped in a light blue blanket and being cradled by his mother, who was attempting to calm him; he was making the most peculiar noises, like a combination of mewling and grizzling, which reminded Phryne somewhat of a cat. She felt her stomach tighten and she felt suddenly rather nervous.

"Hello" she said gently, her gaze drifting from Mrs Wells to her brother, who walked towards her and shook her hand.

"Thank you for coming, Mrs Robinson" he said sincerely. "Mrs Collins explained that you were coming, and you had something important to discuss with us?" he stated calmly. Phryne nodded.

"Indeed" returned Phryne, who felt suddenly rather warm and light-headed. "Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked, looking towards a very comfortable looking armchair just in front of her. Mr Garner nodded immediately.

"Of course" he said, seeming surprised that she had asked, as he gestured towards the seats.

Dot watched as Miss Phryne, who appeared slightly paler than usual, sat down in one of the comfortable plush armchairs in the suite, which encouraged the rest of the party to do the same. Mrs Wells sat on the couch directly opposite Miss Phryne, cradling her son and rocking him gently in an attempt to soothe him. Her brother sat beside her, Dot sat in the chair to Phryne's immediate right, and Bert stood tall behind the lady detective. After a few moments of silence, which Phryne used to gather her thoughts whilst Mrs Wells soothed her increasingly agitated baby son, the lady detective began to speak.

Phryne informed the party of as much information as she felt it prudent to reveal, including giving a heavily edited version of her own assault from the night before (which, despite her attempts to ensure otherwise, clearly distressed Dot, who stared at her in shock). Phryne explained the motivation behind the murder, stressing Mr Wells' noble nature and strength of character, which caused his widow to cry briefly against her brother's shoulder. Phryne informed those around her of the evidence they discovered in the course of their investigation, as well as the death of Mr Kingsley and the effect this would have upon his evidence. She provided some details on the men she and Jack believed to be responsible for Mr Wells' demise, prompting his widow to cradle her tiny son close to her chest, as though afraid that the mere mention of their names would somehow inflict harm upon her infant. Phryne found that the motion stirred something inside her, and she lost her train of thought for a moment, but found herself able to recover quickly, and continued to discuss the subject with sensitivity and compassion. She explained that the man they believed to have been responsible for Mr Wells' death were both at large and, given their motivations and their reputation, she feared for the safety of Mrs Wells and her family.

"Do you mean to say that you think these men, these… monsters… might try to come after us?" asked Mr Garner anxiously, prompting his sister to stare up at Phryne in alarm.

"I don't know, Mr Garner" Phryne replied gently. "But it's not something that I would like to find out" she added. "And given the ruthless and brutal way they have gone about covering their tracks, I think it is a possibility that we have to consider" she said tentatively. Mrs Wells clamped her hand to her mouth and began to cry, prompting Dot to rise from her seat and walk immediately towards her, easing herself onto the seat beside her and gently placing her arm beneath the baby to support him. Phryne watched as Mrs Wells inhaled sharply and attempted to recover herself, adjusting her hold on her son and securing him to her chest, as Dot placed her hand comfortingly upon her back and spoke kindly to her. After a few moments Mrs Wells looked up at Phryne with tear-stained eyes.

"You want us to leave tonight, Mrs Robinson?" she asked quietly. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"I think the sooner you are out of Melbourne the safer you will be" she explained gently. Mrs Wells nodded in understanding and tried to suppress another sob. Baby Joseph, sensing his mother's distress, began to cry, his initially gentle sobs quickly descending into loud wails.

"But Paul's funeral isn't until next Tuesday…" she said, her words trailing off as she descended into sobs once more. Phryne's heart broke for her.

"I'm so sorry" Phryne said sincerely, feeling tears stinging her own eyes at the sight of the distraught Mrs Wells. Phryne inhaled sharply and forced aside her rising emotions, as well as the dizziness she was currently experiencing, and turned towards Mr Garner, who was addressing her.

"And you believe this is the right thing to do, Mrs Robinson?" he asked. Phryne nodded gravely.

"I do" she returned gently. "These officers will escort you, so you won't be alone" she assured her. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you" she said sincerely. "But the safest thing for you, for all of you, is to go to Queensland as soon as possible" she stated. "Cipriano and Ranieri are at their most vulnerable at the moment, which makes them both reckless and dangerous" she stated. "They found out about one witness and they killed him" she explained. "We need to make sure that you are safe too. And you will be" she stated with conviction. Mr Garner nodded in understanding and turned towards his sister.

"Edie-"

"I can't" she sobbed, holding her son close to her chest and cradling him, as his cries got louder and louder. Phryne found herself feeling increasingly unsettled and her head was pounding. She inhaled deeply and released a deep breath. "I can't" she repeated, shaking her head.

"Edie, think about Joseph" he said gently. "We need to keep him safe" he explained. Edie bit her lip and nodded in understanding, as Dot rubbed her back soothingly, placing her hand on Joseph's head and stroking it gently. Mr Garner inhaled deeply and wrapped his arm around his sister. "If Paul was still here, what would he say?" he asked gently, prompting Edie to slowly open her eyes and look up at him. "What would Paul want you to do?" he asked. Edie inhaled sharply and released a deep breath.

"He'd want us to go" she replied. Mr Garner nodded in response.

"And we will" he stated, his voice firm but kind. "We have to" he explained. Edie swallowed hard and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" she replied. "Yes, he… he would want us to…" she muttered, before returning her attention to her son and holding him close. Phryne remained silent for just over a minute until Edie looked up at her, and addressed her in a voice much more confident and assured than she had been expecting. "Thank you, Mrs Robinson" she said gently. "We'll leave this afternoon" she said, rising from her seat, prompting her brother and Dorothy to do the same.

Phryne stood up in her seat, finding herself feel dizzy by the speed of the motion, and took a few steps towards Edie, reaching into her bag as she did so. Phryne removed a wad of money and held it out to her. Edie's eyes widened.

"No, Mrs Robinson, I couldn't-"

"Yes, you can" Phryne assured her warmly. "This should be enough to get you started in your new life, and ensure you and your family have everything you need" she explained gently. "Please" she said gently, watching as the young woman stared at her uncertainly for a short while, before gratefully accepting the money.

"Thank you" she said tearfully. Phryne offered her a warm smile and nodded.

"You are very welcome" she assured her. "I am so sorry, Edie" she said sincerely, watching as the young woman met her gaze. "This isn't the result that either of us wanted" she stated, prompting the younger woman to nod in agreement. "But we need to keep you safe" she explained, her eyes falling to baby Joseph, who was continuing to cry, albeit much quieter. The tiny infant's sobbing was having an effect upon Phryne, and she found herself beginning to feel overwhelmed. "You have my number" she said, attempting to draw her thoughts away from her emotions, which were both confusing and frustrating her, "if you need anything at all, at any time, call me" she implored. Edie nodded confidently in response.

"I will" she returned. "Thank you" she said tearfully. Phryne nodded in response and watched as Mr Garner thanked her sincerely, before walking towards his sister and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her on the side of her head and repeatedly whispering to her that it was going to be alright. Phryne listened to his gentle reassurances and the sound of the baby's rising cries, and found herself feeling dizzy and rather unsteady on her feet. She turned towards Dot, whose attention was upon the baby, and called gently to her.

"Dot" Phryne said, just loud enough for her companion to hear. "Will you stay with Mrs Wells and help her prepare for her journey?" she asked gently.

"Of course, Miss" Dot replied warmly. Phryne offered her a small smile.

"Thank you" she replied, before turning to face Bert, who had stood in a respectful (and uncharacteristic) silence beside her chair. She gestured towards him and he nodded in understanding, as they walked together across the room and towards the door. Phryne cast a final glance back towards Mrs Wells, who was being held closely by her brother and consoled by Dot, before turning away from the room and walking briskly down the corridor, attempting to cast aside her own rising emotions, as the baby's loud cries echoed in her mind.

Phryne was uncharacteristically quiet on the walk through the hotel and towards the car, and only spoke to thank Bert when he held open the door to the cab or her, as she gently eased herself inside and curled up tiredly against the window. On the entire car journey back to her home in St Kilda, Phryne found her mind haunted by the memories of events from the past couple of days, which played on a constant loop in her mind, against the backdrop of baby Joseph screaming. She could hear his loud, piercing wails as clearly as though he were sat right beside her in the cab, and she found her anxiety gripping her at the memory of those loud, inconsolable, frantic cries. Phryne closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she leaned against the window, staring out and watching the people as they went about their lives in this typical late-April afternoon.

Bert, noticing her unusual silence, looked at her in his rear-view mirror, watching as she leaned tiredly against the window and stared out, her eyes wide and bright and highlighting her pale skin. She looked exhausted and emotional, and possibly even slightly unwell, which prompted the kindly cabbie to cast several concerned glances at his kindly employer, whose wellbeing he cared for deeply. Even if she was a toff.

Bert pulled up outside Miss Fisher's house in St Kilda shortly after five o'clock, stepping out of the cab and holding the door open for her once more, as she looked up at him with a tired but grateful smile and stepped onto the pavement.

"Thank you, Bert" she said tiredly, as she walked confidently but slowly up the pathway and towards her home. Bert walked close to her and eyed her with concern.

"You sure you're alright, Miss?" he asked, worry present in his tone. Phryne smiled gently and nodded as she unlocked the front door.

"I'm fine Bert, just tired, that's all" she admitted, finding that her exhaustion was so extensive that her body ached and her head was beginning to spin. "I just need to lie down, that's all" she added quietly, as she pushed the door open and stepped inside, placing her bag and cloche upon the table on the side. Before she could take three steps towards the staircase, Mr Butler emerged from the parlour and offered her a small smile.

"Ah, Miss" he said gently, attempting to conceal his concern at her pallor and the clear signs of her exhaustion. "The inspector called about half an hour ago" he began, prompting Phryne to look up at him keenly, as he repeated the discussion he had had with Inspector Robinson a short while ago, watching as Miss Fisher's eyes widened in shock.

"He admitted to all the crimes because there was already strong evidence linking him to one, which would ensure his conviction" Phryne said quietly. "He was already headed to the gallows so he admitted to the second murder, too" she added. Mr Butler nodded gravely.

"That was the conclusion the inspector arrived at also, Miss" he returned. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure he did" she added quietly, before inhaling deeply and releasing a low breath.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mr Butler asked with concern. Phryne offered him a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, Mr B, I'm fine, thank you" she returned. "I'm just tired, that's all. It's been rather a long day" she explained. Mr Butler nodded in understanding. "I think I'll go and lie down" she added, before taking a few steps forwards and heading towards the stairs.

"Do you need anything, Miss?" asked Mr Butler, as Bert walked towards him and they both watched Miss Fisher ascend the staircase.

"No thank you" she returned, holding onto the bannister tightly as she made her way upstairs. "I'm quite alright" she added quietly, as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Do you reckon she's alright?" asked Bert, as Mr Butler stared after Phryne with concern.

"I'm not sure, Albert" he said with concern. "It's probably just exhaustion, which is understandable, given her condition" he said, despite not sounding very certain. "I'll go upstairs and check on her in half an hour" he said. Bert, satisfied with this plan, nodded in agreement and followed Mr B into the kitchen.

Phryne walked tiredly across the landing, finding herself feeling dizzied by her exhaustion, and haunted by the memories of the past few days. She gently pushed her bedroom door open and stepped inside, walking around the room and past her dressing table, before sitting on the edge of the bed. Phryne inhaled deeply as she removed her shoes and dropped them onto the floor, before clumsily removing her trousers and blouse and casting them aside. She picked up her nightdress from the stool beside her dressing table and pulled it on over her underwear, turning back towards the bed and looking down at the bedside table, as her eyes befell the small stack of books and papers she was due to read over. Phryne felt the familiar sensation of anxiety and self-doubt overcome her once more, as the sound of baby Joseph's inconsolable wailing played on a loop in her mind, causing her to feel nervous to the point of panic. As she closed her eyes and attempted to banish the sounds and thoughts from her mind, she found herself afflicted with memories she sought to suppress, causing her guilt to overwhelm her; she remembered the heated discussion she had with Jack after she ran into the Palace of Eros, the argument she had with her aunt in the garden, and the words Dario Ranieri whispered against her as he lay heavily on top of her, pinning her to this very bed. A cold chill ran down Phryne's spine and her entire mind and body ached with exhaustion, forcing her to lay back upon the bed and ease herself beneath the sheets, as the faces of her aunt, her attacker, the murdered witness and the screaming baby returned to the forefront of her mind, causing her to feel anxious and panicked and completely overwhelmed. It came almost as a relief to Phryne when, merely moments later, her exhaustion claimed her, and she could no longer hear the baby screaming.

Phryne didn't know how long she had been asleep for when she awoke suddenly, but she sensed it hadn't been long, as she sat bolt upright in bed and opened her eyes wide, as her hands moved instinctively towards her abdomen. Phryne, confused and slightly breathless, sat perfectly still for several moments as she adjusted to being awake, and tried to establish what it was that had woken her. Her question was answered when, mere seconds later, she experienced a strong, dull aching pain in the centre of her lower abdomen, which caused her to inhale sharply and clutch her stomach as she leaned forward, releasing sharp breaths as she attempted to calm herself and breath through the pain. The dull aching sensation, which quickly ensured that Phryne was fully awake, lasted for only a few moments, but long enough to send waves of terror and dread throughout her body. As soon as the pain subsided Phryne exhaled breathlessly, clutching her abdomen with her right arm before looking down towards her lap, and gently moving her bedsheets aside with a sense of fear and foreboding, which increased considerably the moment she saw it: the inside of her thighs were stained with blood.


	61. Chapter 44

Phryne's breath caught in her throat as she stared down at her thighs, which were covered in dark red blood which had begun to saturate the mattress and sheets beneath her. Her eyes widened and she felt incredibly hot, suddenly overcome by a strong wave of panic, as she became distinctly aware that she was still bleeding. She felt dazed, sore, frightened and confused, as pain shot across her lower abdomen, causing her breath to catch in her throat and waves of dizziness and nausea to wash over her, her entire body tensing as she leaned forward in agony. It took everything she had not to scream.

Before Phryne had a chance to fully recover, she was struck by another wave of pain, and pressed her right hand to the base of her lower abdomen as she experienced intense cramping, so painful that it took her breath away. Phryne clamped her hand to her abdomen and leaned forward, gasping at the intensity of the pain and clenching her jaw, before attempting to breathe through it. The pain was strong and ell-encompassing, and caused a heavy fog to descend over her mind, prohibiting both thought or action; she found memories of herself in the parlour with Mac on the night she collapsed a couple of months ago returning to her as the fog began to clear. A few moments later the cramping began to subside, before disappearing almost completely, leaving her with a dull aching sensation as a remnant of her agony. Phryne looked down nervously between her legs and was horrified to find that she had bled significantly more, with the dark red liquid staining around four inches of the soft white skin on her inner thighs. She inhaled sharply, her breath catching in her throat, as she stared down at the blood once more. _No_ , she thought. _No_ , her internal voice echoed. The terror she felt at the pain and significant blood-loss she was experiencing was overwhelming, but Phryne, who was used to thinking quickly in a crisis, found herself immediately sobered by the seriousness of her present situation, and her instincts and rationale quickly began to overcome her fear, and her attentions were firmly fixed upon protecting her baby. She needed to get to the hospital. And quickly.

Phryne swiftly cast aside her bed sheets and placed her legs over the edge, drawing her nightdress over her thighs as she felt the Persian rug beneath her feet. Her right hand was still pressed upon the base of her stomach, which she cradled protectively, as she pushed down on the mattress with her left and pushed herself into a standing position. As soon as Phryne rose she was overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness, and her step faltered slightly, her limbs feeling heavy as her head began to spin. Phryne breathed in deeply and let out a low, calming breath, before walking slowly across the room and towards her wardrobe, attempting to prevent the tears which burned in her eyes from falling. She walked carefully across the room and towards the wardrobe, her eyes befalling the black trousers which she had cast aside before retiring, which lay on the floor. She leaned down slightly and reached for them, the sensation causing another wave of intense cramping to afflict her just as she caught the fabric between her fingertips. Phryne let out a shaken breath and clenched her jaw once more, groaning in pain as she clutched the fabric and drew herself back into a standing position, before leaning against the wardrobe to steady herself. After a few moments the pain subsided once more, and she slowly opened her eyes, inhaling sharply and feeling a couple of the burning tears cast trails of fire down her cheek. She brushed them aside quickly and opened the wardrobe, reaching for the closest blouse to her, which was of dove-grey silk, and holding it with the trousers. She hastily picked up a pair of soft black shoes and clean undergarments and walked unsteadily towards the bathroom, which she reached within moments, stepping inside and closing the door firmly behind her.

Phryne, who was feeling increasingly unwell and needed to sit down, walked as quickly as she could towards the toilet, holding her hand firmly against the base of her abdomen as she sat down, dropping the clothes onto the floor beside her. She knew she was still bleeding, she could feel it, and not just when she was in pain. Phryne found that she was experiencing a frequent painful cramping sensation, which was so strong and powerful that it rendered her breathless, and almost paralysed her for the duration. Once it subsided, it was replaced by a dull, aching pain, which spread across her lower abdomen and made her feel quite faint. Each time a new wave of pain struck her, Phryne's body and mind were completely paralysed by it, making coherent thinking or movement seem impossible. As she felt the cramping begin, she had only a moment or so before the pain debilitated her, causing her entire body to tense as she sat with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, she found her fear pervaded by a single thought before the pain overtook her completely. _Jack._ She wanted Jack.

As the pain slowly began to subside once more, Phryne found herself clinging to the thought of Jack, who she felt a desperate need for in this moment, despite her fears of seeing him in her current condition. She knew he'd be so worried, and she couldn't bear the thought of seeing him looking so concerned and frightened and knowing that she was the cause. She was in pain, she was bleeding and the baby was in danger, and it was all her fault. She didn't understand what was happening, or why, and the terror she felt at the prospect of losing her baby clouded her thoughts and made her feel nauseous and guilty to the point of faintness. Phryne looked down upon her aching stomach, which her arms were wrapped around, and stared at it intently. The swell of her abdomen seemed so pronounced now, and the skin was firm, feeling strong beneath her fingertips. But despite this, she knew that something was very, very wrong. The baby was in danger, and it needed her help. Phryne's lip trembled and she looked up from her abdomen, inhaling deeply and releasing a slow breath, as she attempted to gather her thoughts.

As Phryne considered the frequency of the pain and its debilitating effect upon her, as well as the fact that the other members of her household were either out of the house or downstairs, she found herself becoming increasingly concerned about her ability to obtain medical assistance. As soon as she considered this she felt another intense wave of cramping overcome her, causing her to inhale sharply and grit her teeth once more, clamping her hand to the base of her abdomen and leaning forward. A few tears escaped from her eyes as the pain continued, casting a fog-like haze across her mind that she attempted to fight through, which she only achieved when the pain subsided and developed into a now frighteningly familiar dull, aching sensation. As Phryne calmed herself and gathered her thoughts, she realised that her most recent wave of pain had been more intense and prolonged than its predecessors; a thought that filled her with terror.

Phryne, acting on autopilot, rose slightly from the toilet and drew up her nightdress, pulling down her underwear a few inches before lowering herself back down, and kicking her camiknickers aside. As she sat back upon the toilet and placed her hand upon the base of her stomach, Phryne's eyes drifted towards the crumpled cream silk undergarments that she had just discarded, and she was horrified to find that it was saturated with blood. Phryne felt suddenly flushed with panicked heat, which increased considerably when another wave of pain struck her, causing her to lean forward and whimper slightly as she clamped her hands tightly to her swollen abdomen. Even as she was breathing through the debilitating pain, Phryne could feel that she was continuing to bleed, and was feeling increasingly faint and weak; if it were not for the adrenaline coursing through her veins due to the threat to the health of her baby, Phryne might had succumbed to her body's attempts to lure her onto the deceptively comfortable looking floor, curl up upon the ground and close her eyes, just for a moment.

But Phryne had no intention of allowing that to happen.

Instead, she sat up as straight as she could, attempting to push aside the fear and emotion which threatened to overcome her as she felt herself continuing to bleed. Phryne rose her arms and slowly (and with considerable effort) drew her blood-stained nightdress over her head, dropping it upon the floor and drawing her arms around her, shivering at the sudden coldness she felt, despite the fact that her skin was burning. She slowly lowered her arm down her stomach, which was covered by a cream silk camisole, before resting her left arm beneath her abdomen, and placing the right one protectively across it.

Phryne sat perfectly still for a couple of minutes, trembling and attempting to control her breathing, as the cramping pain continued, making her feel nauseous and light-headed. When it finally subsided she inhaled shakily and slowly drew herself into a sitting position, finding herself slightly relieved to find that she felt as though she had stopped bleeding. She inhaled sharply and swallowed hard, before tilting her head down and looking between her legs, noticing the deep red blood which stained her skin and the white porcelain toilet bowl. She choked on a frightened sob before clamping her right hand to her mouth, closing her eyes tightly and stifling a choked scream, which died away in her throat as quickly as it came. Her breath was hot and fast against her palm and she slowly withdrew her hand, inhaling deeply and releasing a slow breath, as she battled to regain her composure.

 _I need to get to the hospital_ , she told herself, repeating the words like a mantra as she attempted to calm herself, taking in several revitalising breaths as she worked through the pain, which gradually began to dissipate, dissolving into the worrying but more manageable dull ache across her abdomen. _I need to get dressed_ , she reasoned, as she was granted a temporary reprieve from the pain. _Come on, Phryne_ , she thought. _Get up_ , her internal voice commanded.

Phryne, empowered by her own inner strength and what she felt certain was a temporary period of painlessness, reached down towards the ground, groaning slightly as she picked up the dove-grey silk blouse she had removed from her wardrobe, pulling it over her head and allowing it to fall over her growing abdomen, which she held with both hands for a moment, staring down at it with a look of fear and uncertainty. Phryne drew her hands across her stomach, resting her right hand upon the base of her abdomen and the left on top, feeling the strong, firm skin beneath her palms and inhaling deeply. After a couple of moments she was so overcome with fear that she removed her trembling hands, and reached for the table beside her, which she held onto as she rose to her feet. Phryne felt very dizzy as she stood, swaying slightly on the spot, before reaching for the chain and pulling it, flushing away the blood she had lost, before walking slowly towards the sink.

As she reached the sink and turned on the hot tap, Phryne reached for one of the fresh white flannels on the table beside the sink, which she held beneath the hot water for a few seconds, before reluctantly looking back down at her blood-stained thighs. Phryne inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw as she began to clean herself, washing away the deep red blood which stained her skin. After just under a minute Phryne's ministrations were abruptly halted by another wave of cramping, which was so strong it caused her to drop the blood-soaked flannel upon the floor and lean forwards, holding onto the sink with her right hand with an iron grip and cradling her swollen abdomen with her left, a single choked sob escaping her lips as she attempted to breathe through the pain. After almost a minute the pain began to subside again, allowing Phryne to open her eyes and take a step back from the sink, picking up a clean flannel and carrying back towards the toilet, which she eased herself onto. She realised before she had fully lowered herself back down that she had already started to bleed again.

Phryne's breath caught in her throat as she looked down instinctively, watching as she water in the toilet bowl began to adopt a deep crimson hue. The bleeding, although slightly less than before, terrified her. She inhaled sharply and looked to her right, reaching for the clean underwear on the floor, which she quickly drew over her feet and up her legs. Phryne folded the flannel and placed it in her underwear, her lip trembling as she tore her gaze away from it, before reaching for her black trousers and pulling them on as quickly as she could. She slipped her feet into the soft flat shoes, bending forward slightly and with great effort in order to secure them, before pushing herself off the toilet and rising to her feet. As she looked down she realised that she had once more stopped bleeding, and pulled the chain as she turned her attentions away from the bloodied porcelain bowl. She groaned in discomfort as she bent down and pulled up her underwear and trousers, feeling dizzy as she returned to a fully upright position, which prompted her to reach for the table beside her. Her hands reached it just a moment before she was struck by another wave of intense cramping.

Phryne inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw, her whole body tensing as the cramping returned, sending sharp waves of pain across her abdomen. She placed her right hand instinctively upon the base of her abdomen, holding it as she attempted to breathe through the pain which had paralysed her to the spot, as the associated feelings of dizziness and nausea returned to her. After a few more moments the pain was over, and Phryne eased herself back into a standing position as the dull, aching pain she had now grown accustomed to returned to her. She took a deep breath and slowly released it, before lowering her hand from her abdomen and turning around, and walking mechanically out of the bathroom.

Phryne walked unsteadily out of the bathroom and through her bedroom, reaching the door in a few moments and opening it slowly, her hand trembling as she held the handle. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and stepped into the corridor, standing next to the wall and walking as quickly as she was able to towards the looming staircase. Phryne's left hand drifted instinctively towards her aching abdomen, cradling it tenderly as she walked, her entire body trembling. She felt cold but her skin burned; she was dizzy and tired and feeling increasingly unsteady on her feet, but she refused to stop for even a moment, walking as quickly as she could towards the staircase. By the time she reached the top she could smell chicken and thyme, and heard the sound of muffled voices coming from the parlour. Her stomach tightened and she felt sick with guilt and apprehension. Was Jack home? Had he returned yet? She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been asleep for, but as she placed her trembling hand upon the bannister she found herself doubting it; although the voices were muffled, she felt certain she would recognise his immediately.

Phryne held onto the bannister and began to descend the staircase, taking each step quicker than she had anticipated she could, as the muffled voices from the parlour became clearer and more distinct; she heard Bert's familiar drawl, then Cec's low reply which was not quite discernable, but which caused Bert to laugh in response; in truth, she wasn't able to focus on what they were saying, but the sound of their familiar voices provided her with some comfort as she descended. As Phryne reached the cold tiled floor of the hallway, she took a few steps across it and glanced towards the parlour. For a moment she lingered outside the partially-closed door with her right hand cradling her stomach, staring at the room and hearing the content voices on the other side. Jack wasn't here and Dot wasn't either; despite being very close to her cabbie companions, she felt uncharacteristically self-conscious and wary of raising this matter with them. But her concern for the baby overrode all of these concerns, and within moments Phryne found herself walking instinctively towards the door, placing her hand upon it and pushing it open, and taking a few steps into the brightly lit parlour.

Bert and Cec were standing by the fireplace and engaged in a conversation regarding the recent humiliation of a young man who wanted to be part of the Collingwood boys, which resulted in a punch up in Bert's favourite pub before the impudent young man was unceremoniously thrown out; Bert, unfortunately, had not witnessed the event, but luckily for them both, Cec had. Cec was gesturing with both hands and talking animatedly, as Bert watched him attentively and smiled, taking another sip of his beer and nodding towards his friend as Phryne entered the room. She felt suddenly very overwhelmed.

"Bert?" Phryne called, her voice low and hollow, and sounding alien even to her ears. Despite how quietly she had spoken his name, her voice somehow managed to reach the cabbies, who turned immediately towards her, their faces awash with concern.

Bert took in Miss Fisher's pale face, wide eyes and recent signs of crying, as well as the hand which was cradling her stomach, and found himself struck by the sight of her. Her uncharacteristically terrified expression caused him to walk towards her instinctively, his worried eyes drifting over her.

"Miss?" he asked, as he and Cec walked quickly towards her. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Bert, I need you to drive me to the hospital, please" Phryne asked, her eyes wide and filled with tears, her voice low but commanding. Bert put his beer down upon the table as he walked towards her, nodding in agreement as he stared at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with what might have been fear edged in his voice. Phryne clenched her jaw and met his gaze as Cec stepped up behind him, his doe-brown eyes gazing at her with concern.

"I'm bleeding" she said simply, the words almost choking her. Bert nodded in understanding as Cec stepped in front of him and walked towards her. Phryne felt his hand upon the centre of her back and turned immediately towards him.

"It's alright, Miss. Me and Bert'll take you now" Cec stated, his voice low and calming.

"Yair" Bert agreed, his voice low and slightly choked. Phryne turned towards him as he cleared his throat. "Go 'n get Mr B, will ya, Cec?" he asked. Cec nodded immediately and rushed out of the room, and Bert returned his attentions to Miss Fisher. "It's gonna be alright" he assured her, with such confidence and conviction that she almost believed him. But the fact that her stomach ached and she could feel that she was still bleeding made this impossible. Which is why she didn't reply, simply inhaling sharply and staring at Bert with wide eyes glistening with tears. "Come on, Miss" he soothed, as he placed his right arm around her and encouraged her to lean against him, offering her his left hand, which she held with her own.

"Thank you" she said quietly, as he led her into the hallway and towards the front door, treating her with surprising gentleness, as though she were made of glass. At that moment, Phryne wondered whether she was.

As they reached the coat stand Phryne was overcome with another wave of painful cramping, causing her to pull her hand from Bert's and hold onto the table before her, pressing her right hand firmer against her abdomen as she groaned in pain.

"Miss?" asked Bert, his voice heavy with concern, as he stared at her in agony, and found himself unsure of what to do. He placed his left hand on her upper arm and drew his free arm across her, attempting to steady her, but worried his touch would hurt her. He felt her whole body tense and burn beneath his hands, and his eyes darted over her with concern. He knew how to deal with wounded soldiers or injured wharfies, but not this, and the realisation panicked him. "Mr B!" Bert called, looking up just as Mr Butler and Cec emerged from the dining room.

Mr Butler stared at Miss Fisher, who was bent over slightly and being supported by Bert, and rushed towards her.

"It's alright, Miss" Mr Butler soothed, his voice low and calming, as he placed his hand tentatively on the back of her right hip. He felt the tension slowly begin to dissipate from her body and her breathing became more regular, as his eyes darted across her with concern. "That's it" he added, as she inhaled a shaky breath and drew herself back into a standing position, as Bert looked at her with alarm. "Can you walk, Miss?" Mr Butler tentatively enquired. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she replied quietly. Mr Butler nodded in understanding and considered her for a moment, before reaching for her black coat which was hanging up just beside him. Despite the fact that her body felt as though it were on fire, she was trembling. Mr Butler helped her to put the coat on and drew it around her, placing his hand gently in the centre of her back as she looked up at him.

"Albert and Cec will take you to the hospital" Mr Butler said calmly. "I'll call Dr MacMillan so she knows to expect you" he assured her. Phryne nodded immediately in response. "I'll also call the station and speak with Inspector Robinson-""Yes" Phryne interceded, as she battled her conflicted feelings about desperately wanting jack to be with her but terrified and guilt-ridden at the prospect of him learning about what was happening. "Thank you, Mr B" Phryne added, her voice slightly shaken. Mr Butler nodded.

"It's going to be alright, Miss" he assured her, his paternal voice low and soothing. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, before lowering her guilty eyes from his and cradling her stomach tenderly with her right hand. Bert felt something inside him break.

"Come on, Miss" he said gently, as he placed his right arm across her back and his left hand upon her forearm. "Let's get you into the cab" he added, as Cec walked ahead of him and opened the door, watching as Bert led Miss Fisher out of the house and towards the path. Cec turned towards Mr Butler, who nodded in response, and rushed down the pathway. Mr Butler closed the door behind him and walked briskly towards the telephone.

Cec and Bert, who had seen men fatally shot and wounded in the battlefield, could carry an injured comrade for assistance, crudely bandage him up, and offer him some reassuring words to see him through. This was something they'd seen too often, and would forever remain etched into their memory. What they did not have much experience with, however, was injured sheilas; especially pregnant ones. As Bert walked Miss Fisher down the path and towards the cab, he recalled with alarm that the only experience he and Cec had with pregnant women who were bleeding was with Alice Hartley, who was now Cec's wife; a woman who had almost bled to death in their cab after having a backstreet abortion. As Bert opened the cab door he reminded himself firmly that this was not the same, that Miss Fisher was not Alice, and that she was going to be absolutely fine. He would make sure of it.

"Alright, Miss, that's it" he said, as he eased her into the backseat of the cab, attempting to hide his rising worry from his voice.

Phryne lowered herself into the backseat of the cab, leaning against the side and cradling her stomach subconsciously with her right arm. She mumbled her thanks to Bert as she leaned back against the cool seats, which soothed her burning skin. She was feeling weak and increasingly dizzy, and her body craved sleep. She was fighting a strong urge to close her eyes and lean against the window, allowing her aching body to fall into a deep slumber.

But she knew she needed to stay awake.

Phryne shifted slightly on the backseat and eased herself into a sitting up position, her back straight against the cool seat. As she moved her position she felt that she was beginning to bleed once more, and inhaled sharply at the realisation, clenching her jaw and fighting back the tears which were burning in her eyes. She wrapped her arm tighter across her abdomen, cradling it tenderly, as she looked out of the window and watched Cec and Bert exchange a few brief words. Cec nodded in agreement and rushed towards the driver's seat, as Bert turned towards the cab and got into the back, closing the door behind him and sitting next to Phryne. Her initial surprise at the action did not last long; although she knew from personal experience that Bert preferred to drive the cab, under the circumstances, she understood why he chosen to ride in the back with her in this instance, and she smiled at him weakly. Bert had never been in the back of his own cab before. Bert met Phryne's gaze and looked at her with a faux confident expression.

"It's gonna be alright, Miss, you'll see. We'll get you to the Vic in no time" he assured her. "The doc'll sort you out" he added. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded automatically in response. Before she could speak, Cec started the engine and drove down St Kilda and towards the city.

Phryne spent the brief car journey to the hospital in a state of pain and heightened anxiety, both of which she attempted to conceal from her friends. The frequent cramping was become less frequent but remained equally painful, prompting her to clutch her abdomen and lean forward slightly, sometimes gasping in pain. Bert, who became increasingly alarmed on each occasions but hid it well, placed his hand with surprising gentleness upon the centre of her back, and placed his right hand upon her arm which was cradling her stomach. He uttered words of reassurance and support as she attempted to breathe through the pain, very few of which Phryne actually heard; but she the sound of his voice and the reminder of his presence to be extremely comforting. One particularly painful wave of cramping caused Phryne to cry out, prompting Bert to turn towards the front of the cab and yell at Cec to drive faster, before returning his attentions to Miss Fisher and attempting to comfort her.

As the most recent wave of cramping began to subside Phryne regained control of her breathing, feeling Bert's strong hand on her back as she began to sit up. She felt exhausted and weak and her stomach was aching painfully. She was also fairly certain that her bleeding had continued since she got into the cab, and was worried that she would realise the extent of it when she rose from her seat; although the seats were upholstered in black, her feeling of faintness and the bleeding which she knew she had been experienced caused her to feel greatly concerned as to the amount of blood she had lost. Each time she experienced the cramping or bleeding she held her abdomen tighter, willing the baby to hold on, to fight. She wanted to fight for it, and she would. But with each moment that passed, and each time she experienced bleeding, she felt that she was failing. She couldn't stop the pain and she couldn't stop the bleeding. She didn't understand what was happening and didn't know what to do. Phryne had driven ambulances during the War, tended to injured men on the battlefield and had then faced the dangers associated with Foyle and Rene, as well as countless other matters. But she had never felt more vulnerable or more terrified, and she had never had so much to lose.

Phryne drew her arm across her stomach so tightly that Bert thought she was in pain again, and moved instinctively closer to her. Phryne tilted her head down and looked upon her stomach, which seemed so pronounced, so confident now, in the way she was sitting. She didn't want to hide it anymore. She didn't want to worry about what people thought or said or would think and say. She just wanted her baby to be alright. _Please be alright_ , she thought, hoping that the baby would know, despite her fears and reservations, that it was loved and it was wanted. Very, very much. _Please be alright_.

As Phryne repeated the words like a mantra, she was suddenly drawn from her thoughts as the car came to a stop. She turned and looked out of the window and found that they had arrived outside the front doors of the Royal Victoria Hospital; the realisation filled her both with relief and absolute terror.

"Y'alright, Miss?" asked Bert, prompting her to turn towards him.

"I'm fine" she lied, her voice low and quiet. Bert, clearly not believing her, watched her with concern.

"Can you walk?" he asked gently, his tone full of kindness. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she replied, despite not being quite sure of the answer herself. Bert nodded, before rising from his seat and opening the car door, flooding the backseat with cool early evening air.

As soon as he had opened the door Bert turned back towards the cab and leaned inside, offering Phryne his hand. In order to accept the assistance Phryne had to remove her arm from her abdomen, which she did reluctantly, before clasping his hand tightly and allowing him to ease her out of the taxi. As Phryne stepped onto the road she felt incredibly faint and unsteady on her feet, which Bert seemed to gauge somehow, as he put his right arm across her back and held her against him. She complied without word or argument.

"Park her up, will ya Cec? I'll take Miss Fisher inside" Bert stated, before turning his attentions back towards Phryne. "Come on, Miss" he said gently, as Phryne walked with him across the road and towards the hospital, hearing the cab drive off behind her. "That's it" Bert encouraged, his voice imbued with a kind, gentle tone that she had not heard before. She looked up at him with weary, glassy eyes.

"Thank you, Bert" she said, her voice quiet but sincere. Bert nodded solemnly.

"No worries, Miss" he replied, offering her a weak smile, as he led her along the pavement and into the hospital.

The reception area of the hospital was fairly quiet in the late April evening; the appointments had all concluded, and only a handful of individuals remained in the area. The hospital smelled, as most hospitals did, of carbolic and bleach, and Phryne felt both consoled and terrified by the scent. Bert glanced inside for a moment, catching sight of a young receptionist, two nurses assisting a man with his leg in plaster, two weeping women holding each other, and being consoled by a Sister. Towards the right of the large area was also a familiar figure, whose flame hair he regarded with relief.

Phryne walked as quickly and confidently as she could beside Bert, who was supporting her with his arm, holding her against him. The exhaustion she had been experiencing in the taxi seemed to have dissipated shortly after their arrival at the hospital; instead, she found that adrenaline and fear were coursing through her veins, as the desperate need to find out if her baby was alright completely consumed her, causing tears to burn in her eyes and she tried to discard the terrifying possibility that the baby was not alright. She was feeling increasingly overwhelmed and emotional, and even her steel resolve was not enough to banish the faintness she was currently experiencing. And so, when Phryne heard a familiar voice call her name and rush towards her mere moments after she entered the hospital, she almost collapsed into her arms.

"Phryne!" breathed Mac, who was somehow already standing before her, with her hand upon her arm.

"Mac" Phryne said weakly, the sight of her friend and the prospect of what was to come causing her lip to tremble and the tears which had been burning in her eyes to fall freely down her cheeks. "Mac, the baby-"

Before Phryne could finish her sentence she was overcome by another wave of cramping. She clutched her abdomen and leaned forward slightly, gasping in pain and groaning, as she clenched her jaw and her entire body tensed. Bert put his arm around her and tried to draw her to her feet, whilst Mac stood on her right side and put her hand over hers, calling her name and offering her words of reassurance that she did not hear, as she put her arm around her back and tried to assist Bert with supporting her. Phryne was feeling tense, shaken and her skin was burning which, given the considerable pain she was in and Mr Butler's statement that she was bleeding, caused Mac to feel gravely concerned. Phryne was just recovering from the pain when she heard an unfamiliar voice approaching them.

"Dr MacMillan?" came the voice of the Sister, a veteran member of the hospital with steely grey hair and a confident demeanour, who placed one hand under Phryne's arm as she rose. "What is it?" she asked, looking from the doctor to Phryne, who was leaning against Mac as though she might faint.

The Sister looked down and observed that the arm which the striking young woman held tightly to her revealed a very distinctly protruding abdomen. "Ah" she said, placing her hand in the centre of Phryne's stomach, as the young woman turned towards her with a pale face and bright eyes. Phryne felt her breath hitch in her throat. Mac turned towards the Sister.

"Phryne Robinson, seventeen weeks gestation, presenting with abdominal pain and PV bleeding" Mac responded. "We need to get her to the ward, now" she explained. The Sister, who recognised the young lady's name, nodded calmly in response and edged closer to Phryne.

"It's alright, dear" she soothed, her voice calm and assured. "Come on" she added, as she drew her arm across the young woman's back, displacing Bert in the process. "Sir, I'm afraid no men are permitted on the wards" she stated, meeting Bert's eyes as he was about to follow them.

"I'll come and find you the moment I know what's going on" Mac assured him.

Bert seemed poised to argue, and was possibly only prevented from doing so by Cec, who held his arm and spoke to him calmly.

"It's alright, mate" Cec said quietly. "Miss Fisher'll be alright. You know she will" he added. Bert inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself, as he watched Miss Fisher being led through a set of doors and down a corridor by Mac and the Sister, staring after them until they disappeared from view. He felt Cec tug on his arm and pull him towards a row of seats, where he reluctantly allowed himself to be led to, his eyes focused upon the now empty doorway. He didn't speak a word.

Phryne walked down the corridor between Mac and the Sister, who each had their hands upon her. Phryne was cradling her abdomen with her right arm and Mac was stood on her right side, with one hand in the centre of her lower back and the other upon her right hand. The Sister, who was slightly taller than Phryne and smelled of mint and carbolic, hand her right hand upon her upper back, and was walking on her left.

"Phryne, this is Sister Clements" Mac said gently, prompting Phryne to nod in response and turn towards the Sister, who smiled politely in response. "She works on the maternity ward, which is where we're going to take you, alright?" she asked. Phryne nodded, the prospect filling her with terror. She felt Mac rub her back soothingly as she led her along the corridor and towards the maternity ward.

Just as they approached the ward itself Phryne stopped suddenly, inhaling sharply and groaning in pain, as another wave of cramping afflicted her. Mac and Sister Clements responded immediately.

"Alright, darling, it's alright" Mac soothed, as she drew her closer to her with her left hand. "Just breathe, that's it. Breathe" she said gently, before removing her right hand from Phryne's and placing it on her abdomen. "Breathe, Phryne. It's almost over" she advised.

Sister Clements had lowered her hand down Phryne's back and was holding her left hand, offering her words of reassurance, but allowing Dr MacMillan to advise her. She cast a medical eye down past Phryne's abdomen and towards the white floor beneath, and was reassured to find that no fresh blood stained the tiles.

After a few moments Phryne recovered, and drew herself into a standing position, turning towards mac, who was watching her with a calm expression which did not betray her deep concern for the wellbeing of her closest friend and her baby.

"Sorry" Phryne muttered instinctively, as she looked down at her abdomen.

"Don't be sorry, darling. You've got nothing to apologise for" Mac stated with conviction. "You were absolutely right to come here" she assured her. Sister Clements rubbed her arm soothingly. "We're almost there, do you think you can walk a little further?" Mac asked Phryne, who was growing increasingly pale and feeling incredibly dizzy. Phryne nodded in response and looked up at her friend as they continued to walk.

"Mac, something's wrong" she said, unable to conceal the emotion from her voice. "Something's wrong and it's all my fault" she admitted tearfully. Mac looked into her eyes and shook her head.

"This is not your fault" Mac stated with conviction as they continued to walk. "Bleeding during pregnancy is not uncommon, but I am concerned about the pain you're in" Mac explained gently. "I know this is frightening, darling, but it doesn't necessarily mean that something is wrong" she assured her. Phryne looked up at her with tearful eyes and a look of disbelief, as Mac and Sister Clements suddenly stopped walking. She wanted to believe her. Desperately.

"There was so much blood" Phryne said quietly. Mac nodded solemnly in response.

"Let's go inside, and I'll take a look at you, okay?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded in response. "We'll find out what's going on" she assured her. Phryne inhaled sharply and swallowed hard, as Sister Clements walked ahead of her and opened the door, holding it open for them as Mac guided her inside.

Phryne was led into a small, private room with a white wrought-iron bed, two wooden chairs, one armchair, a small quantity of towels, a metal pail, and a table which was adorned with medical equipment and a washing bowl and jug. The walls were whitewashed and seemed almost bright, and the room contained a single window overlooking the garden. Phryne walked solemnly across the room and towards the bed, where Mac encouraged her to sit, before placing her hand upon her back and sitting down on her right. Sister Clements entered the room and closed the door behind her, and Phryne heard her arranging some items on the table behind her. She smelled soap and could hear the sound of water being poured.

"Mr Butler telephoned me a short while ago and told me you were on your way" Mac explained gently. "He explained that you'd experienced bleeding and appeared to be in considerable pain" she continued. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. "Darling, I need you to tell me what happened" she added tentatively.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted. "I went to meet a couple of clients to arrange for them to leave the city, and whilst I was there I began feeling tired and light-headed" she explained, remembering how dizzy she had felt in the suite at the Windsor. "I thought I just needed to sleep, so I went home and went straight to bed" she explained, watching as Mac nodded encouragingly in response. "I woke up a short while later, in pain, and I realised I was bleeding" she stated. Mac nodded once again.

"Can you describe the pain?" Mac asked. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"It's strong, it… it feels like cramping" she stated.

"Alright" Mac replied gently. "And where do you feel it, exactly?" she asked. Phryne drew her hand across the base of her abdomen.

"Here" she replied. Mac nodded.

"And how frequent is the pain?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"At the beginning it was once every minute or so, possibly even more frequent" Phryne replied. "I remember thinking it wasn't going to stop" she added. "When the cramping stops there's a dull, aching pain all along here" she explained, indicating the position with her hand. Mac looked up at her once more.

"But the pain is less frequent now?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she replied. "It's every five minutes or so" she replied, reflecting on the length of the cab journey and the time taken to reach the ward from reception.

"Okay, that's good" Mac assured her. Phryne nodded gently in response, and felt a small degree of relief. "What about the bleeding?" she asked. Phryne looked up at her with confusion.

"I noticed it when I woke up" she replied. "It was… fairly significant" she added. "I went to the bathroom and continued to bleed for a few minutes" she added. "It kept stopping and starting again" she explained. Mac, sensing Phryne's rising agitation, placed her hand over her own.

"Has it stopped now?" she asked gently.

"Yes, I think so" she replied. Mac nodded.

"And was the blood… dark red, or was it bright red?" she asked. Phryne stared at her.

"Dark" she said quietly. Mac nodded in response.

"Did you notice any clotting?" she asked. Phryne paled and swallowed hard.

"No" she returned confidently. "No, there was no clotting" she added.

"Alright" Mac replied gently. "Phryne, I need to examine you, alright?" she explained. Phryne nodded. "I just need you to lie back on the bed for me" she added. "I'll help you with your coat" she said, as she drew the garment down Phryne's arms and handed it to Sister Clements, who draped it over a nearby chair.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, as she planted her hands upon the mattress and eased herself back with some assistance from Mac, who then walked across the room and towards the soapy water which the sister had just prepared, and began to wash her hands. Phryne felt Sister Clements adjusting some pillows behind her as she leaned back. "Thank you" she said quietly. Sister Clements nodded in response.

"Just try and relax, dear" she soothed, offering her a small smile as she lay back on the bed.

Phryne placed her right arm beneath the base of her abdomen, and rested her left hand upon the centre, splaying her fingers out cautiously, as though she feared the baby could be harmed by her touch. She inhaled a shaken breath and looked up towards the ceiling, blinking back the tears which threatened to fall, and releasing a long breath. Her stomach ached and she felt incredibly dizzy, despite the fact that she was laying down. But her recent conversation with Mac had calmed her somewhat; the bleeding had stopped, and the pain was becoming more infrequent. Although both factors were alarming, surely the decrease in both was a good sign? _What if it's not?_ Phryne wondered. _What if it means I've already lost the baby?_ Phryne felt panicked by the prospect, and was haunted by the memory of the severe pain she was in and the significant amount of blood she had lost. Phryne was drawn suddenly from her thoughts by the sound of Mac's voice, which came from the bottom of the bed.

"Phryne?" she called gently, for what might have been the second time, given the way she was looking at her. Sister Clements walked towards her and placed her hand over her own, clasping it tightly. Phryne allowed her to do this and fixed her attention upon Mac. "I'm just going to remove your clothing so I can examine you, alright?" she said. Phryne nodded immediately in response, before staring at the wall behind her, as she attempted to collect her thoughts.

Phryne considered her fears that she had already miscarried, and found herself quickly dispelling the notion; _No, the baby isn't gone, I haven't lost the baby._ She thought with conviction. _I can still feel it_. She couldn't explain how she knew this, or why she was so certain, but as Phryne lay back against the pillows and felt Mac remove her shoes and trousers, there was no doubt in her mind that she was still pregnant. She still _felt_ pregnant, she still felt that her baby was inside her; and she felt certain that she would know if it was not. Phryne considered the matter for a few moments longer, before Mac drew her from them, by draping a white sheet across her legs and removing her underwear. Phryne's breath hitched and, quite subconsciously, she gripped Sister Clements' hand tighter.

"I need you to bend your legs for me Phryne, alright?" Mac explained. Phryne nodded in response, before moving her legs into a now familiar position, and parting them further as Mac applied gentle pressure to her knee. "That's it" she assured her. Phryne inhaled sharply, before staring up at the ceiling, as Mac began her examination.

After removing Phryne's bloodied clothing and placing it in a silver pail for disposal, Mac gently parted Phryne's legs and drew the sheet back slightly as she examined her. There was dark red blood dried to her inner thighs, and she was relieved to find that the bleeding appeared to have stopped. She turned around and picked up a flannel and placed it into some fresh soapy water which Sister Clements had prepared, and used it to clean the blood from Phryne's pale skin. She placed the bloodied flannel into the silver pail with the clothing and continued her examination.

The examination took slightly longer than anticipated, as Phryne experienced another wave of cramping halfway through, forcing Mac to stop. She walked up to her friend and placed her hand on her abdomen, trying to encourage her to lay back, and reminding her to breathe, as she spoke to her soothingly. The pain, which lasted for less time than the previous attack Mac had witnessed and seemed less strong, rendered Phryne almost completely exhausted. Mac talked to her gently for just over a minute, offering her words of reassurance and encouragement, before proceeding with the initial examination.

Mac's intimate examination of Phryne confirmed that the bleeding had stopped, and that the cervix was closed. From her examination, Mac was able to successfully rule out placenta previa, an abruption and premature labour. She felt relief flood her as she lowered the sheet back over Phryne's legs and looked up at her friend, who met her gaze with nervous eyes. Mac offered her a small, reassuring smile as she got off the bed, placing her hands in the soapy water and washing them, before drying them thoroughly on a small towel. She then walked around the bed and sat next to Phryne, who was staring at her intently.

"Phryne, the bleeding has stopped and the cervix is closed" Mac explained gently. "You haven't miscarried, darling. You're still pregnant" she said gently.

Phryne felt relief flood her and she exhaled deeply, pressing her lips together and nodding, before swallowing hard and meeting her friend's gaze. Mac looked into her eyes and offered her a reassuring expression.

"Blood-loss and cramping during pregnancy can be a sign of miscarriage, but usually in such circumstances the blood is bright red and the patient passes clots" Mac explained, watching as Phryne stared at her. "What you're presenting with is what's known as a threatened miscarriage" she added gently. "It's when the mother displays symptoms of a miscarriage but does not actually miscarry" she continued. "It's not uncommon, and it doesn't mean that you're going to lose the baby" she stated gently. "It's difficult to understand why this happens to some women, but it could be due to a combination of factors, including the trauma you experienced last night, stress and exhaustion" she explained. Phryne felt overwhelmed with guilt.

"But the baby's alright?" Phryne asked desperately. Mac reached over and held her hand.

"The baby appears to be fine" Mac replied gently. "The bleeding has stopped and the cervix is closed, which is wonderful" she explained. "Women who miscarry experience significant loss of bright red blood and the cervix opens during the miscarriage" she added. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Phryne nodded reluctantly.

"My stomach has been aching constantly, but the cramping is less frequent and more bearable" she stated, having experienced another bout of cramping during her examination. Mac nodded.

"That's a very good sign" Mac assured her warmly. Phryne nodded. "Would you like anything for the pain?" She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"No, thank you" Phryne returned. Mac nodded in response and watched Phryne, who was frowning. "I feel very faint" she admitted, as she placed her left hand upon her head and closed her eyes, attempting to banish the sensation.

"That's understandable, given the blood-loss and exhaustion" Mac replied gently. "I'd like to examine your abdomen and then run a few tests, if that's alright?" she asked.

"Of course" Phryne responded, as Mac released her hand and stood beside her.

Phryne leaned back against the pillows as Mac drew the white sheet up over her, revealing the distinct swell of her stomach. Mac placed her hand upon her abdomen, examining it carefully, and asking Phryne at intervals if certain areas were tender; none were. After a few minutes Mac drew the sheet back over her and looked towards Phryne, who was watching her expectantly.

"Is my baby alright?" Phryne asked, her eyes bright against her pale skin. Mac offered her a small smile, as she considered that this was the first time she had heard Phryne refer to the baby as hers; usually it was 'the baby', 'this baby' or 'our baby'. She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled warmly at her friend.

"Baby Robinson is fine" Mac assured her. At the confirmation of the baby's safety and Mac's reference to it, Phryne's eyes swam with tears and her breath hitched.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Mac nodded.

"Your baby is a fighter, Phryne" she explained gently. "Just like you" she added. Phryne stared at Mac for a moment, relief flooding her, but fear and panic still taunting her almost painfully.

"But there was so much blood-" she choked. Mac squeezed her hand tightly.

"I know" she returned. "I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been for you" she added gently. "But the bleeding has stopped, the pain is decreasing in both frequency and length, and your baby is absolutely fine" she stated. Phryne, who had been listening intently, nodded.

"Why did this happen?" she asked tearfully. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No" Mac returned immediately, her voice low and confident. "No, darling, you didn't do anything wrong" she added. "As I explained, it can be difficult to understand why these things happen; sometimes they appear to occur for no fathomable reason whatsoever" she stated. "But in your case, I'd imagine the combination of stress and the attack you suffered last night led to this crisis" she explained. "But you are recovering" she assured her. "I'd like to keep you in overnight for observation" she explained. Phryne nodded in assent. "I am also prescribing bed-rest for when you return home. At least a week" she stated firmly. Mac was only mildly surprised that Phryne did not argue.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, groaning slightly. Sister Clements adjusted her pillows and Phryne thanked her.

"I'd like to check your heart, blood pressure and take a blood sample" Mac explained. Phryne nodded. "I'd also like to get you changed into a hospital gown and some underwear with padding, just as a precaution" she added gently, watching as Phryne looked up at her with alarm.

"Are you saying this could happen again?" she asked worriedly. Mac squeezed her hand and met her gaze.

"It's just a precaution, darling" Mac assured her. "It is possible that you may experience some bleeding – maybe" she added, watching as Phryne began to look quite panicked, "and if you do, it doesn't mean that you are going to lose the baby" she assured her. "Trauma and stress can cause bleeding throughout pregnancy, which is what I believe is the case in this instance" she explained. "But the bleeding has stopped, the pain has decreased, and your baby is fine" she assured her warmly. Phryne nodded.

"What do I do?" she asked quietly, in a voice very unlike her own. Mac looked at her with a gentle expression.

"Rest" she replied simply. Phryne stared at her with concern. "I know that falling asleep right now is the absolute last thing that you want to do" Mac explained. "But you're exhausted and you need to recover" she added. "The baby needs you to rest" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"What about Jack?" Phryne asked, her voice heavy with guilt and emotion. "Mr Butler said he would call him, he's probably on his way-"

"Sister Clements, can you please go to reception and wait for Mrs Robinson's husband?" Mac asked the stoic sister. "His name is Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, and I'd like you to bring him here the moment he arrives" she added, her tone polite but indicating that there would be no arguments on the subject. Sister Clements, who did show initial signs that she may argue, met Mac's gaze and faltered, nodding once in agreement.

"Of course, Dr MacMillan" she returned, before walking across the room and towards the door.

"And if you could please inform the two gentlemen who brought Mrs Robinson in that she is alright, I would be very grateful" Mac added. The Sister turned back and nodded before reaching for the door.

"Thank you" said Phryne, prompting Sister Clements to look back at her and offer her a small smile, before walking into the corridor and closing the door behind her. Phryne drew her legs together and looked up at Mac. "Thank you, Mac" Phryne said gently. Mac met her gaze and smiled.

"You are very welcome" she replied sincerely, allowing a brief but comfortable silence to fall between them. "Are you happy for me to proceed with the tests?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

Mac rose from the bed and walked towards the table on the other side of the room, placing them on the table at the end of the bed before walking back towards Phryne, who was now sitting up in bed, looking weary and emotional.

"It's alright" Mac assured her. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded. "I'm just going to check your heart" she explained, as she pressed the cold metal stethoscope to her friend's chest.

Phryne remained completely silent, in what Mac considered to be a pensive state almost like a trance, as she listened to her heart, checked her blood pressure and took a sample of her blood. When she had finished her tests she placed the items on the table at the base of the bed and sat next to Phryne.

"Your heart-rate is absolutely fine, but your blood pressure is slightly raised" Mac explained gently. Phryne felt her stomach clench. "Your blood pressure has been relatively low throughout the pregnancy, but now it is slightly higher than what you have been averaging" she explained. "It's most likely due to the trauma from last night, as well as the effect the pain and the bleeding has had upon you" she added. "I'll keep an eye on it, but you're fine" Mac assured her. Phryne nodded slowly. "Let's get you changed" she said gently, before getting off the bed and walking towards the towels on the other side of the room.

Phryne put her hands on either side of the blouse and pulled it tiredly up over her head, feeling the silk fabric beneath her fingers. Mac was now beside her once more, brandishing an uncomfortable looking white hospital gown, which she swapped for the Erte blouse. Phryne made no comment as she drew the uncomfortable garment over her head, drawing it down over her thighs. Mac then handed her what she assumed, after several questioning glances and verbal confirmation from Mac, was underwear. She pulled them on and cast the white sheet aside, which Mac folded and placed on a nearby chair along with her blouse. The kindly doctor then returned to Phryne with a large towel, which puzzled her somewhat. Phryne watched as Mac drew the bed sheets aside and spread the large towel across the centre third of the bed, catching her friend's gaze after she had smoothed it down.

"It's just a precaution" Mac assured her. Phryne paled and nodded. "Come on" Mac encouraged, indicating towards the bed.

Phryne eased herself into the centre of the bed and leaned back against the pillows, which were feeling increasingly more inviting; her fear surrounding the well-being of her baby had dispelled her tiredness, but after receiving assurances that the child was fine, Phryne's exhaustion returned to her with a vengeance, and it took everything she had not to close her eyes. Mac drew the bed sheets over her and adjusted her pillows slightly, watching as her eyelids became heavy, and she blinked drowsily.

"Phryne, you're exhausted, go to sleep" Mac said gently, stroking some hair tenderly out of her friend's face.

"I can't. I need to talk to Jack" she returned tiredly.

"I can talk to Jack" Mac returned confidently. "You need to rest" she added. "Your body needs to recover, Phryne" she stated. "And your baby needs you to sleep." Phryne looked into Mac's eyes and considered her words, before nodding in agreement. "He can stay with you until you leave, I promise" Mac assured her. Phryne offered her a small smile.

"Thank you, Mac" she said, before turning onto her left side and reaching for her hand and clasping it tightly. Mac squeezed back, and use her free hand to stroke some her from her face before patting her hand gently.

"Get some sleep, darling" she said gently. "I'll be right here" she assured her.

Despite her desire to stay awake and her desperate need to talk to Jack, Phryne knew that Mac was right; it had been a difficult week, culminating in her becoming very unwell, and she needed to rest. The baby needed her to rest. It was with that final thought that Phryne finally closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

Fifteen minutes later, just after six o'clock, Jack, who had been in a meeting with the Chief Commissioner when Mr Butler called, rushed into the hospital reception area and made his way towards the front desk. Upon seeing him, Bert rose from his seat, causing his companion to do likewise.

"Robinson!" called Bert, causing Jack to turn around before he had got halfway across the reception area. Sister Clements, who had been speaking with the receptionist, looked up.

"Bert" Jack said, walking briskly towards him. "Where is she?" he asked. "Is she alright?"

"Inspector Robinson?" came an unfamiliar voice from behind him, prompting him to turn around to face her.

"Yes?" he replied, his eyes drifting over the lady, as he watched her expectantly.

"I'm Sister Clements" she said calmly. "Dr MacMillan asked me to take you to your wife as soon as you arrived" she explained. Jack nodded.

"Is she-?"

"She's perfectly alright, Sir. As is the baby" Sister Clements assured him, watching as Mrs Robinson's husband sighed with relief and nodded.

"I'd like to see her, please" Jack said politely. Sister Clements nodded.

"Please, follow me" she said gently. Jack turned around and faced Cec and Bert.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. "Both of you" he added, extending a hand to Bert, who shook it, and then to Cec.

"No worries" Bert replied quietly.

"Yair, it was no trouble" Cec added. "We're just glad Miss Fisher's alright" he said sincerely. Jack nodded in agreement before turning on the spot and following the sister towards the maternity department.

As soon as Jack had caught sight of Hugh's face when he interrupted the meeting between himself and the Chief Commissioner, he knew that something was wrong. He had half-risen in his seat before he had even uttered Hugh's name. He could still hear Hugh's words echoing in his mind as he walked down the polished hospital corridor, which smelled of carbolic and despair. _"It's Miss Fisher, Sir"_ Hugh had begun hastily, the unsettling news he had received prompting him to not even try to correct himself when stating Phryne's name, _"she's been rushed into hospital"_ he'd added. Jack had quickly risen from his seat and excused himself from the Chief Commissioner, walking briskly out of the building with Hugh, whilst desperately asking for more information, very little of which his Senior Constable had been able to provide. _"I'm afraid I don't know, Sir. Mr Butler said that she was in pain and so Bert and Cec drove her to the hospital"_ he'd informed him, as Jack reached for his coat and shut his office door, _"and he… he said she was bleeding"._ Jack swallowed hard and attempted to ignore the rising feeling of agitation he was feeling, as those terrible words echoed in his mind. Although Sister Clements had assured him that both Phryne and the baby were alright, something inside him would not let him believe it; his memory was cast back to a message Hugh once conveyed to him which suggested that Phryne had been fatally injured in a motoring accident, and his stomach clenched. Now, like then, he had to see her.

Sister Clements led Jack down a long, familiar corridor and towards a room at the far end. She paused for a moment and knocked, waiting for a few moments until Dr MacMillan opened the door. Upon seeing Jack she immediately thanked Sister Clements, assuring her that she could manage, and requesting that she check on Mrs Allen in room six, who had recently given birth to twins. Sister Clements nodded in agreement and disappeared back down the corridor. During this very brief conversation Jack, whose involvement had not been required, had been looking over Mac's shoulder in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Phryne; he caught a glimpse of her on the bed, her dark hair across her face and upon the pillow, as she lay on her side. She seemed to be asleep.

"Inspector Robinson-" Mac began, drawing Jack's attentions from the room and back towards her.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked urgently. Mac, conscious of waking her sleeping patient, cast a glance back towards Phryne and then looked up at the very worried looking police officer in front of her.

"Phryne's fine" Mac stated with conviction. "She experienced some abdominal pain and bleeding and was brought in by Cec and Bert" she explained. Jack stared at her intently and nodded in understanding. "The bleeding has stopped and the pain is decreasing, and from my examination all appears to be well" she added.

"So the baby's alright?" Jack asked for clarification. Mac nodded.

"The baby is fine" she returned. Jack felt relief flood him once more and he nodded.

"What happened?" he asked, perplexed.

"Phryne suffered from what we refer to as a threatened miscarriage" she explained, watching as Jack's eyes widened in alarm. "She hasn't miscarried and she seems to be recovering" Mac assured him.

"Seems to be?" he asked, worry present in his tone. "Are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes" Mac replied confidently, as she carefully considered the extent of the detail she should go into with Jack, and quickly realised he would require full disclosure. "The bleeding has stopped completely and her pain is considerably lower and less frequent than it was" she explained. "My examination ruled out the most concerning potential ailments she could be suffering with, and based on that examination, and the… colour of the blood she lost" Mac added tentatively, watching as Jack's worry increased with her words, "she is not miscarrying" she stated. "But I am going to keep her in overnight just as a precaution, and I've prescribed bed-rest for at least a week" she added solemnly. Jack nodded in response.

"Do you know why this happened?" he asked. Mac inhaled deeply.

"Bleeding is not uncommon in pregnancy" she explained. "But bleeding this significant combined with pain is worrying" she added. "In this instance, I believe it was caused by a combination of stress and exhaustion, not least because of her attack last night" she stated. "I examined her this morning and this afternoon, and there are no signs of physical trauma which could have led to this episode" she explained. "She needs to rest, recover, and be kept as free from stress as possible" she added, her voice becoming slightly quieter as she spoke. "I appreciate how difficult that is going to be, but it is of vital importance in all expectant women, and given what happened this afternoon it is essential" she stressed. "I can't be certain that this won't happen again" Mac admitted. "And if it does, the outcome could be far bleaker" she added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Of course" he agreed. "I'll make sure she's alright" he assured her. Mac smiled gently in response.

"We both will" she said kindly. "She's been very worried about her abilities as a mother, which hasn't been helped by Prudence's lecture or her attack last night" she added candidly. "At the moment I think her self-doubts and her fears about becoming a mother pose more of a danger to the health of Phryne and the baby than any case you will ever come across" she added. Jack, who felt overwhelmed with guilt, nodded solemnly in response.

"You're right" he admitted, as he looked back towards the room. "That's something I'm going to help her with too" he stated with conviction. Mac smiled gently to herself.

"I don't doubt it, Inspector" she replied gently. "I'll also do everything I can" she assured him. Jack looked down at Mac and offered her a weak smile.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" he said sincerely. Mac nodded. "May I see her?" he asked. Mac nodded immediately and opened the door wide.

"Of course" she said gently, watching as he stepped nervously into the room. Mac glanced from the sleeping figure of her friend to Jack, who watched her for a moment from the doorway. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she added. Jack nodded absently and thanked her, continuing to watch Phryne for several moments, until he heard the door click shut behind him.

Jack blinked himself out of his stupor and watched Phryne as she slept. She looked calmer and more content than she had done in days. But her face was pale, her dark eye make-up smeared slightly, and tear trails ran down her cheeks. He swallowed hard, feeling frustrated that he had been unable to prevent this from happening, and guilty that he had not been with her when it had. She must have been terrified. Jack walked slowly towards her, his eyes drifting over her peaceful sleeping form. As he reached the end of the bed he caught something out of the side of his eye, and looked towards a table to the left, upon which was reposed a silver pail containing bloodied garments which he recognised as Phryne's. His stomach tightened. Jack, tearing his eyes away from the pail with some difficulty, turned his attentions back towards his wife and walked quickly towards her.

Although he wanted to be close to her, to touch her, to talk to her, he did not wish to risk waking her. And so he perched gently on the edge of the bed, sitting unobtrusively on the edge, as he looked down upon her with concern. She was laying on her left side, with her left arm tucked under her, and her right one draped protectively over her abdomen. A small smile played upon his lips at the sight, before he adopted a more solemn expression, and looked upon the face of his sleeping wife.

Phryne was incredibly pale, much paler than he had seen her appear before; her paleness seemed to be accentuated by the starched-white hospital gown she wore. The dark make-up she used on her eyes was slightly smeared, and there were glistening trails down her cheek, which indicated recent signs of crying. Her lips were pale pink, only a few shades darker than her skin, and he felt his stomach clench. Without thinking, Jack reached out his left hand and placed it over her right one, which was placed protectively over her abdomen. He looked down upon her and watched as her chest rose and fell gently, and as he listened into the silence, he could hear her gently breathing. As he sat with her and watched her rest, Jack felt conflicted between feeling relieved that she was alright, and terrified that he wouldn't be able to help to protect her from the stresses she was experiencing which were posing a risk to herself and their baby. He was considering this point in depth when Mac quietly re-entered the room.

Mac opened the door gently and stepped inside, her expression warming as she watched the tender way Jack was sat with Phryne, with his hand over hers on top of her stomach. As she closed the door quietly behind her, she watched Jack carefully as he sat beside her friend, and something inside her convinced her that she was going to be alright. Mac walked slowly towards the bed, walking around the other side so that she was standing by Phryne's back. Jack watched as she reached over and placed her hand on Phryne's forehead, which his wife did not even react to, before removing it a few moments later and seeming satisfied.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked, concerned by Phryne's stillness. Despite being unwell, Phryne was a very light sleeper, and seeing her in such a deep slumber, whilst being reassuring under the circumstances, was somewhat troubling.

"She's fine" Mac assured him, her voice only just above a whisper. "She's just exhausted" she explained. "The longer she sleeps, the better" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement, returning his attentions to the calm expression of his wife, before looking back up towards Dr MacMillan.

"Is she in pain?" he asked gently, the words almost choking him. Mac hesitated.

"She was experiencing a dull, aching pain after the cramping she had been experiencing" Mac began tentatively. "But the cramping decreased considerably in both strength and frequency, and she said the aching she was feeling was bearable" she added. "I offered her pain relief but she declined" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"She's worried it will hurt the baby" he stated, almost to himself. Mac watched him for a moment. "I think part of her also believes that she deserves to be in pain" he added quietly. Mac considered him for a moment before responding.

"When she came in this afternoon, one of the first things she said was that what was happening was her fault" Mac confided. Jack looked up at her with a concerned expression, pain evidence in his eyes. "She asked me what she had done wrong" she added. Jack closed his eyes and swallowed hard, before returning his attention to his wife. "I assured her that it wasn't her fault and she hadn't done anything wrong" she explained, as she watched Jack look at Phryne with a look of profound sadness and grief. He nodded. "But I don't think she believed me" she stated quietly.

"Probably not" Jack agreed solemnly. Before Mac could respond, there was a gentle knock at the door, and she excused herself before reluctantly leaving his company.

Jack, aware of how deeply Phryne was sleeping, leaned towards her and placed his lips by her ear.

"This wasn't your fault" he whispered, hoping that she would hear him. "This was not your fault and you are going to be a wonderful mother" he continued. "And I am so proud of you" he added, his voice choking slightly on the final word. Jack then turned to the side and kissed her gently upon her cheek, which was warm and smooth against his lips. "I love you" he whispered, before leaning back from her and sitting up once more. His hand never once left hers.

As Jack continued to watch Phryne rest whilst considering how he could assist her and ensure that she and the baby were alright, the sound of a familiar voice from behind him caused him to turn around.

"Dot" he said gently, removing his hand from Phryne's and rising from the bed, as he crossed the room and walked towards his senor constable's wife, who had been admitted into the room by Mac. She was wearing a light brown coat and cloche and was carrying a bag which Jack recognised as belonging to Phryne.

"I helped Mrs Wells and her brother to pack and saw them off with your officers" Dot began, her eyes drifting from Jack's and towards Phryne, who was still asleep. Dot paled at the sight of her, and turned several shades lighter when she caught sight of several bloodied articles of clothing in a silver pail on the other side of the room. "When I got to the station afterwards Hugh told me what had happened" she explained. "I picked up some of her things and came straight here" she added, her eyes drifting back towards Phryne. "Is she alright?" she asked with concern, staring up at Jack with her wide, dark eyes. Jack nodded.

"Yes, Dorothy" he returned gently. "Dr MacMillan has been taking very good care of her, and has assured me she's alright" he explained. "She's staying in overnight as a precaution, and will probably be discharged in the morning" he stated. Dot smiled slightly in response and relaxed visibly.

"Can I see her?" she asked politely. Jack nodded.

"Of course" Jack returned immediately, surprised that she felt the need to ask.

Jack watched as Dot placed the bag upon the floor by the bed and walked over to Phryne. She placed a white-gloved hand upon her head and stroked her hair tenderly, her kind eyes drifting across her body, as if looking for visible marks or signs of pain. A small smile played on her lips as she looked at her stomach, which was defined beneath the bed sheets which clung to it, and was being cradled by Phryne.

"Oh, Miss" Dot said quietly, her voice slightly emotional, as she looked upon the sleeping lady detective with concern. "I should have been with her" Dot said quietly, still facing Phryne. Jack looked up at her with gentle eyes, which she turned towards and met. "I thought she looked tired and a little pale when she came to the Windsor this afternoon, but I never thought that-"

"Dot, it's alright" Jack assured her, as he crossed the room towards her. "You couldn't have anticipated this, no one could" he added, battling against his own guilt with every word. "And Phryne and the baby are both alright" he assured her. Dot nodded in response.

"Thank you, Inspector" she replied gently. Jack, who had long given up on asking Phryne's friends to call him by his first name, nodded.

"Thank you for bringing some of her things" Jack said gently. "I can't imagine what she'd do if she woke up without lipstick and Etre gowns" he added lightly, hoping to reassure dot slightly. She smiled slightly.

"Erte" Dot corrected.

"Ah" Jack replied, before offering her a small smile. Dot sniffed.

"I packed her two sets of pyjamas, three pairs of trousers, a skirt, three blouses, and some of her un-" Dot halted briefly, finding herself unable to discuss Phryne's lingerie with the inspector, even if he was her husband, "and some other necessities" she stated modestly. Jack offered her a small smile and nodded. "There's also some of her favourite toiletries and make-up" she added. "Including her red lipstick" she said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Dorothy" he said gently. Dot nodded and met his gaze.

"Hugh's coming to pick me up when his shift finished at seven" she explained. "Is it okay if I stay with her for a while?" she asked.

"Of course it is" Jack assured her warmly.

"Thank you" Dot replied, before drawing the white-upholstered armchair close to the bed and sitting in it, watching over Phryne like a mother would her child.

Jack smiled gently at the scene, before exchanging a look with Mac, who walked towards the pail containing the bloodied garments and carried them from the room. As the door closed behind Mac, Jack walked back towards Phryne, taking up his position on the bed beside her and reaching for her hand once more.

Dot and Jack sat in their silent vigil for almost an hour, until Mac announced that Hugh had arrived to take Dot home. She also revealed that Cec had taken a very reluctant Bert home, and requested that they be contacted if 'anything changes'; she assured them that they would be. Dot rose from her seat and walked back towards Phryne, kissing her gently upon the forehead before turning to face Jack.

"Can I come back in the morning, Inspector?" she asked politely. Jack rose from his position on the bed and stood before her.

"Of course" he assured her. Dot smiled gently.

"Is eight o'clock too early?" she asked, attempting to suppress the keenness in her tone. Jack smiled at her in understanding; they both knew what it was like to love Phryne Fisher.

"Not at all" he returned. "Come as early as you like" he added. Dot nodded.

"And if… if anything changes, will you call me?" she asked. Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, Dorothy" he said kindly. He and Dot shared a look of understanding; it was a call they each hoped they would not have to endure.

"Goodnight, Inspector" she said politely, picking her bag up from the table and looking back towards him.

"Goodnight" he said amiably, watching as she walked across the room and out of the door, which she closed gently behind her.

As soon as Dorothy had left Jack walked towards the bag she had brought with her, placing it on the armchair and opening it. It was a well-packed bag with several changes of clothes, including a silk nightdress, pink silk pyjamas and a white silk nightgown. The silk fell through Jack's fingers as he attempted to hold the pyjamas, and he carefully folded them and placed them back in the bag. Just as he placed the pink silk garments back inside, Dr MacMillan re-entered the room.

"I'm not sure that's quite your shade, Inspector" she said gently. Jack smiled slightly in response.

"I was just wondering if she might be more comfortable waking up in her own clothes" he said quietly, realising how ridiculous the words sounded when he spoke them aloud. Mac smiled gently and walked towards him.

"You can ask her yourself when she wakes up" she replied. Jack met her gaze and nodded. "I just need to check on her, alright?" she said gently. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Of course" he returned. "Should I wait outside?" he asked, watching as Mac walked towards Phryne. She turned her head and met his gaze.

"No, Inspector. That won't be necessary" she said kindly, before sitting on the side of the bed beside Phryne and taking her pulse and temperature. She then slowly lifted the blankets in the centre of the bed and adjusted Phryne's clothing slightly, quickly assuring herself that there was no further bleeding. Jack swallowed hard, and felt relieved as she placed the bed sheets back over Phryne. "She's absolutely fine" Mac returned gently. "Hopefully she'll sleep through the night" she added. Jack nodded. "Would you like me to make you up a bed next door?" she asked gently. "The room is free at the moment, and I can place a sign on the door to ensure you aren't disturbed by an overly-eager nurse" she added. Jack chuckled slightly and met her gaze.

"Thank you, but I'd like to stay with Phryne if that's alright?" he asked politely. "I'd like to be with her when she wakes up" he explained. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Of course" she returned kindly. "Sister Clements is on duty, and has asked the nurses not to enter this room" she explained. "She and I will be checking on Phryne periodically through the night" she explained. "There's a nurse's station at the end of the corridor if either of you need anything, but Sister Clements and I will be around" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Are you working all night?" he asked curiously. Mac smiled.

"My shift ended at six" she admitted, her eyes drifting towards Phryne, who she considered with a tender expression. "But I wouldn't leave for the world" she added. Jack met her gaze with a grateful expression. "Though I have been on my feet for thirteen hours – four of which have been spent with Lady Astley, whose hypochondria could be made into a rather humorous play by Gilbert and Sullivan – so I am feeling a little drowsy" she added. "If you can't find me on the ward, I'll probably be next door having a lie down" she teased, offering the inspector a small smile. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" he said sincerely. Mac looked into the eyes of Jack Robinson, whose love for Phryne was so real and so true that it was almost palpable. After everything she had been through, Mac was glad that she had found someone like him. And she was even gladder that they had finally officialised what had been the most inevitable relationship she had ever witnessed.

"Thank you, Inspector Robinson" Mac returned, before casting a final glance towards Phryne and walking across the room, stepping into the corridor and closing the door behind her.

The sunlight which had shone through the window and cast shadows across Phryne's face had long since disappeared, and the room was comfortingly dim, lit only by two small lamps which bathed the sleeping lady detective in a warm yellow glow. As Jack sat beside his wife, who slept soundlessly and with little movement, his eyes drifted over her sleeping form. Her face was pale, her closed eyes outlined by the remnants of kohl, her lips a startling shade of pale pink. Her dark hair highlighted her worrying pallor further, as her silken locks rested upon her face. The cut beneath Phryne's right eye was healing, but seemed dark and red against her pale skin, and Jack felt anger burn within him at the sight of it. He swallowed hard, attempting to suppress the emotion and focus upon his wife, as his eyes drifted down her body and towards her stomach, the sight of which calmed him instantly. As Jack considered how pale and unwell Phryne appeared, he found himself considering the contrast of this in her growing abdomen, which felt strong and was becoming more pronounced. He placed his hand over hers tentatively, wanting to hold her but not wishing to wake her, as his gaze became fixed on the swollen abdomen beneath their hands.

Jack remembered the night when he and Phryne had been talking in their bedroom, and she had nervously placed his hand upon her stomach, where he felt the first signs of her changing form. The excitement and awe he felt in that moment was something he experienced every time he and felt her growing abdomen, which his eyes were now focused intently upon. He could feel the strong, firm curve of Phryne's abdomen beneath his fingertips, as he tentatively caressed her stomach whilst holding her hand. However, the feelings of excitement and awe he usually experienced were now edged with something else, a deep, aching and heart-breaking fear over the well-being of their child. Although Mac had assured him that both Phryne and the baby were alright, his wife had lost what was described as a significant amount of blood, and he found himself running his hand across her abdomen protectively at the memory of those words. The skin beneath his palm was warm and strong, which sent a wave of excitement through him which surpassed his fear for a moment. But as he looked back down upon her abdomen, which was modest but pronounced, he found his worry increasing; the baby was so small, so fragile, so vulnerable. And Mac had not been able to dismiss the possibility of the bleeding and pain to recur. What if it happened again? What would happen to the baby? To Phryne? How could he prevent it? As he sat upon the bed beside Phryne, his eyes drifting from her abdomen to her face, his heart tightened in his chest. He had never felt so powerless.

Jack found himself considering the conversation he had had with Dr MacMillan regarding the stress and trauma which led Phryne to become unwell, and endangered both her life and the life of their child. As Jack considered both of these factors, he found himself feeling responsible for them and increasingly guilty; with the threat of the Camorra as it was, he should never have left her alone last night. He should have made arrangements for his men to guard the house the moment the case had been linked to the Camorra, or he should have been there with her. Either one of those contingencies might have spared her this. Jack swallowed hard and stared at the pale face of his wife, who remained in a deep and thus far uninterrupted slumber, which both he and her medical attendants were grateful for. As he looked upon the calm expression upon her face, he found himself considering the stress and fear which had been plaguing her almost incessantly; since the moment she informed him of her pregnancy she had expressed grave concerns about her ability to be a mother, which was a concept that seemed to torment her relentlessly. Despite his assurances and the assurances of others, her self-doubt and harsh critique of herself and what she perceived to be her flaws rendered her utterly incapable of realising what Jack, and anyone else who knew her, knew to be true; she would be a wonderful mother and this child is incredibly lucky to have her.

There were, as they had discussed, several issues regarding the practicalities of raising their child that they would need to discuss, but he was confident that they would be able to resolve them all, and that none of them reflected a flaw in her character or her abilities. She had been deeply concerned by these matters for months, and as her pregnancy progressed, her fears seemed to increase exponentially; a factor which was not assisted by a rather heated and emotionally-charged exchange between Phryne and her aunt a few days beforehand. Jack felt frustrated and guilty at the memory; the sound of the emotion in Phryne's voice and her terrified expression as he tried to console her afterwards would haunt him forever; as would his remorse at his complete inability to reassure her afterwards. He should have defended her more, said something to her aunt, said something to her. Perhaps if he had made her feel more supported she would not have become so stressed and so fraught, and would have been spared the emotional and physical suffering she had endured. Jack swallowed hard at the thought and looked at Phryne with emotional eyes, holding her hand a little tighter. In that moment, Jack resolved that he would do more to support her, to reassure her, and to ensure that the rest of her pregnancy was filled with as little stress as possible.

Jack remained with Phryne for several hours, sitting beside her on the bed and holding her hand as she slept, moving only when Dr MacMillan or Sister Clements came into the room to check on her. When Dr MacMillan examined Phryne and changed the bandage on her hand shortly after eleven o'clock, she reassured an increasingly anxious Jack that the deep sleep Phryne was in was normal, completely safe and, under the circumstances, a benefit to both her physical and emotional well-being. Jack, who had grown accustomed to Phryne turning over frequently in the night, humming lightly in her sleep, and occasionally even mumbling, found her uncharacteristic stillness and silence to be quite worrying.

"She's fine, Inspector, really" Dr MacMillan assured him warmly. "The combination of the trauma, exhaustion and blood-loss have rendered her completely exhausted. Her mind and her body need time to recover, and that's precisely what is happening" she gently explained. "I know it must seem worrying, especially given the circumstances" Mac empathised. "And I must confess, I too find the prospect of Phryne Fisher staying still for so long quite troubling" she teased. Jack offered her a polite smile and nodded once. "But she is alright" Mac replied solemnly. "The bleeding has stopped and she isn't showing any signs of being in pain" she assured him. Jack nodded. "She just needs to sleep" she added, offering him a reassuring smile. "When she does wake up, let Sister Clements or one of the nurses know, and I'll be here right away" she stated. Jack nodded.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" he replied. Mac smiled and nodded, before turning on the spot and slowly walking out of the room.

Jack walked slowly across the room and sat on the bed beside Phryne once more, his eyes drifting over her face and towards her stomach. He placed his hand tentatively over hers, feeling her warm skin beneath his, and the gentle rise and fall of her abdomen as she breathed. Jack remained perfectly still by her side, considering the matters which were at the forefront of his mind for almost an hour. Jack's thoughts were uninterrupted by sound or motion until midnight, when Phryne Fisher began to wake.

Jack started to find his mind drawn from its pensive state by the feeling of familiar fingers moving beneath his hand, the sudden movement startling him, and causing him to look down. As he did so, he felt his sleeping wife shift slightly on the bed, humming tiredly against the pillow as she began to return to consciousness. Jack felt his heart race as she slowly opened her eyes.

After sleeping for almost six hours, Phryne found that she had partially satisfied her exhaustion enough to enable her to briefly wake. She still felt incredibly tired and light-headed, and her limbs seemed unusually heavy, as though made of lead. As she attempted to collect her thoughts, she slowly began to remember where she was, and the feeling of her hand upon her stomach reminded her of her recent ordeal, and despite the fact that she felt only the remnants of the dull aching sensation which had afflicted her, she felt immediately panicked, startling herself fully awake. As she came round, she became aware of the feeling of a familiar hand upon her own, and a weight beside her which caused the mattress to dip slightly. She moved her fingers tentatively beneath the familiar hand, and found the fear and guilt which sleep had temporarily absolved her from returning with full force, and she turned her head to the right as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"Jack?" she said quietly, her voice husky with sleep, as she turned onto her back and pressed her hands upon the mattress, attempting to push herself up on the bed. Jack, who was both relieved and surprised by the sound of her voice, immediately rose from the bed and placed his hands upon her arms to steady her.

"Phryne, it's alright, stop" he said gently, as his hands travelled from her arms to her waist, as she pushed herself up and he helped her into a sitting position. He was holding her supportively by the waist, despite the fact that she was now sitting up; her skin felt warm beneath his touch and she was breathing deeply. Her hair was slightly tousled, her face shockingly pale, and her eyes wide and bright. She met his gaze with an expression somewhere between tiredness and guilt, and he felt his heart stop.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" she said sincerely, her voice slightly choked and heavy with emotion. Jack felt something inside of him shatter.

"You have nothing to apologise for" he stated with conviction, as he cupped her cheek with his right hand and met her gaze with confidence. She clenched her jaw in an attempt to stop the tears which were glistening in her eyes from falling. "This wasn't your fault" he assured her. "You and the baby are both fine. That's all that matters" he added, his voice tender and kind. Phryne found that the combination of his words and his tone broke her resolve completely, and the emotions she had been able to keep at bay from the moment she had woken up in agony that afternoon were finally released.

"I'm sorry" she repeated, her lip trembling as she stared at him worriedly, before hot tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry" she choked. Jack, who had watched her become increasingly emotion before his eyes, had leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her towards him less than a moment after she had uttered the final word.

Jack wrapped his arms across Phryne's back and held her to his chest, feeling her hands slowly and very tentatively travel up his back and towards his shoulders. She held onto him tightly, burying her head in the space between his shoulder and his neck as she sobbed, the events and emotions from the past couple of days finally overcoming her.

Until that moment, Phryne had managed to keep her emotions at bay; but seeing the look of concern on Jack's face, and imagining how he must have felt when he received that call from Mr Butler, combined with her guilt over endangering their baby, was too much. Phryne hated appearing vulnerable, but in all the times that she had been upset or emotional in front of Jack he had never made her feel weak. And now, she thought with heart-breaking realisation, was also one of those times.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, holding her against him and whispering into her hair. "You don't have to apologise, you've done nothing wrong" he assured her, speaking in a kind and gentle tone as she wept. He felt her tremble slightly at his words. "It's alright" he repeated, as he found himself reminded of the night he comforted her when she had confided in him about her pregnancy; it was the only other time he had seen her this distraught. "The baby's safe" he assured her. He felt her relax for a moment in his arms, before tensing and holding him tighter. "The baby's safe" he repeated, feeling as her whole body tensed and she was wracked with sobs once more. Jack drew his right hand up her back and cradled her head, holding her close and whispering words of reassurance to her, as she wept in his arms. Jack, who found himself feeling choked as he listed to each sob and apology as Phryne cried, holding her close and fought down his own rising emotions as he continued to console her.

Jack held Phryne for just over five minutes as she continued to cry. Her sobbing then began to decrease, and he felt her hot, tense body quieten and relax in his arms. Jack held her firmly against him, and for a moment wondered if she had fallen asleep, until he felt her slowly lower her arms down his back and sniff, before slowly drawing herself away from him. Jack looked down and met her eyes, which were red from crying the burning tears which continued to fall down her cheek. Phryne inhaled sharply and looked up at him with a faux confident expression and a forced smile.

"Sorry" she said tiredly, inhaling shakily and releasing an unsteady breath. Jack tenderly wiped her tears from her cheek with his fingers and met her gaze.

"Don't be" he replied gently. "You've got nothing to apologise for" he assured her, desperately hoping that she would soon begin to believe it. Phryne inhaled sharply and felt tears burning in her eyes once more.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" she said sadly. "It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't" Jack replied with conviction. "None of this was your fault" he assured her. "You're alright, Phryne, and so is the baby" he said gently. Phryne's weary eyes were filled with tears and she looked as though she was about to cry again. Phryne, who was resolved to do no such thing, inhaled sharply and attempted to regain her composure.

"Jack, I nearly lost it" she admitted sadly, the words choking her. "The baby could have died and it would have all been my fault" she added, as the tears began to fall from her eyes once more.

"No" Jack replied resolutely. "No, that's not true" he stated confidently. "What happened was not your fault, Phryne. You've had a very difficult week, you were attacked and then became unwell. You did nothing wrong" he assured her. "And the baby is safe" he said gently, before placing his left hand upon her swollen abdomen and splaying his fingers. "The baby is right here. It's still inside you and you are still protecting it, as you always have" he assured her, watching as her lip trembled slightly and her composure began to wake. "And as I know you always will" he added, as he placed his right hand gently upon her waist. "You've had a very difficult week. More difficult than I realised" he said gently. "I know you're scared. I know this is overwhelming and I'm sorry I haven't helped you more" he confided. Phryne's eyes widened and she stared at him with confusion and concern.

"Jack, no-"

"And I'm sorry if you've felt for even a moment that you are alone in this, because you're not" he stated with conviction. "I'm right beside you Phryne, I always will be" he assured her. "And we'll protect this baby together." Phryne stared at him for a moment, nodding in agreement and looking up at him with a nervous and guilty expression.

"I thought I was going to lose the baby" she said tearfully, feeling Jack's hand stroke her waist as she spoke. "I was in pain and bleeding and there was nothing I could do to stop it" she added, as a fresh tear burned a trail down her cheek at the memory of her powerlessness. "I didn't know what to do" she admitted guiltily.

"You came to the hospital and sought medical attention" Jack said gently. "You knew exactly what to do" he assured her warmly, as he continued to stroke her waist tenderly. "You protected the baby, Phryne" Jack reminded her, hoping that she would begin to believe it. "The baby is safe because of you" he added. Phryne stared at him with uncertainty. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. Phryne shrugged.

"I'm fine" she replied, her voice husky with tiredness and emotion. She met Jack's kindly gaze and faltered. "I'm just a little sore, that's all" she admitted quietly. "But I'm perfectly alright" she assured him. Jack looked at her with concern and nodded.

Before Jack could respond, he heard the door behind him open quietly, and he turned around to face it. Phryne inhaled sharply and swallowed hard, before releasing a deep breath and looking up at the door as Mac opened it.

Mac stepped into the room and looked immediately towards Phryne, whose eyes were bright and bore signs of fresh crying. Her expression of surprise quickly turned into one of concern, and she walked quickly towards the bed.

"Phryne?" she said gently, her kindly blue eyes meeting her friend's. "Are you alright?" she asked, casting her eyes across her body in an attempt to ascertain whether something was wrong.

"Yes, Mac, I'm fine" she returned gently, her voice low and emotional. Mac watched as Jack turned back towards Phryne, holding her right hand gently in his and placing his other hand protectively upon her waist. She nodded gently and offered her a reassuring smile as she reached her side.

"Have you been awake long?" she asked.

"No" Phryne replied, as she tried to quickly regain her composure. Mac considered her with concern and nodded. "Thank you, Mac. For everything."

"You're welcome" Mac replied warmly. "Are you happy for me to take a look at you?" she asked.

"Of course" Phryne returned, tucking some hair behind her ear; an act which Mac recognised as a nervous habit of her friend. Jack squeezed Phryne's hand and she turned to face him.

"I'll be right outside" he assured her, before easing himself off the bed and walking towards the door. Mac waited until she heard the door close behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked, echoing Jack's question from a minute before.

"Much better, thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. Mac nodded.

"Are you still experiencing some discomfort?" Mac asked, placing her hand tenderly upon Phryne's abdomen. She felt Phryne tense slightly, and her eyes rose instantly to meet hers. "Are you in pain?"

"No" Phryne returned. "It's not painful" she added. "Just a little sore, that's all." Mac considered her for a moment before nodding. "How long was I asleep?"

"About six hours" Mac responded, watching her friend's eyes widen with surprise. "It's a little after midnight." Phryne considered the information for a moment, and found herself struggling to believe it. "But you still feel exhausted" Mac diagnosed. Phryne closed her eyes and nodded.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week" she replied. Mac nodded.

"And as I've prescribed bedrest for precisely that amount of time, perhaps you will" Mac returned. Phryne smiled weakly and nodded, and Mac looked down towards her stomach for a moment, before meeting her gaze once more. "How about I take a look at you?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded in response.

A few minutes later Mac walked towards the door and found Inspector Jack Robinson standing on the other side of the corridor, looking out over the gardens. At the sound of the door opening he turned around and began to walk towards her immediately.

"How is she?" Jack asked immediately, his eyes meeting the doctor's. Mac offered him a reassuring smile.

"She's fine" Mac assured him. "They're both fine" she added. Jack felt relief flood him and he nodded in understanding. "Why don't you come back inside? I'd like to talk to you both."

"Of course" Jack replied immediately, before following Mac back into the room.

Phryne looked up as the door opened, smiling tiredly at Jack, who walked immediately towards her, sitting beside her once more. Jack's eyes drifted across Phryne with concern, observing how her right arm was placed protectively across her stomach. He met her gaze and offered her a reassuring expression. Phryne felt Jack's hand hold hers and she felt distinctly calmer. Mac stood by the table beside the bed and waited a few moments before speaking.

"I've just examined Phryne, and it looks like the bleeding has stopped" Mac informed Jack, confirming her earlier statement. "The cramping pains has subsided, and the mild discomfort you're experiencing should also" she assured Phryne, who nodded, as Jack listened intently. "Providing you don't experienced any more pain or bleeding, I'm happy to discharge you in the morning, on the understanding that you remain on bedrest for at least a week" Mac continued. Phryne nodded in agreement and felt Jack squeeze her hand reassuringly. "I'd like you to have someone available to you at all times, and I'll continue to check on you daily" she said gently. "You need to get as much sleep as you can, eat frequently and keep hydrated. It's also important that you are exposed to as little stress as possible" she added. "Given the circumstances and your professions, I appreciate what a difficult task that will be" she sympathised, "but it's essential to ensure the well-being of both you and the baby" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Of course" Phryne agreed, as Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly once more.

"We'll do everything you suggest, Dr MacMillan" Jack assured her. Mac considered them both and nodded.

"And if anything happens" Mac said tentatively as she looked at Phryne, "if you experience any pain or bleeding, I want you come to the hospital immediately" she added. Phryne nodded, the prospect terrifying her and causing her to feel slightly nauseous.

"I will" Phryne returned confidently. Mac smiled gently, and looked from Phryne to Jack, then back towards her friend.

"I'll leave you both to get some sleep" Mac said gently. "I'll be in the next room if you need me" she said gently, intending to make use of the vacant room beside Phryne's.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" Jack replied.

"Thank you" Phryne echoed. Mac smiled.

"You're both very welcome" Mac said gently. "Goodnight" she added.

"Goodnight" Jack and Phryne returned, as Mac walked through the room and stepped into the corridor, closing the door behind her and heading towards the vacant room for some much-needed rest.

As the door closed behind Mac, Jack turned towards Phryne, his eyes meeting hers. She was very pale and clearly exhausted; her bright eyes were still slightly red from crying, and she looked as though she was struggling to stay awake.

"Why don't you try and get some rest?" Jack asked gently. Phryne met his gaze and watched him intently.

"What about you?" she asked quietly. "You must be exhausted" she remarked, before turning towards a jug of water and an accompanying glass upon the bedside table, which she edged herself towards. Jack rose from the bed and walked towards the table, pouring a glass of water and turning back towards her.

"Here" Jack said kindly as he handed her the glass, which she accepted gratefully.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, before taking a few tentative sips, which ignited a deep thirst inside her, causing her to drink the entire glass. Jack took the glass from her and refilled it and handed it back to her. She thanked him once more and drank half of the second glass.

"I'll stay here with you" Jack said gently, in response to her earlier question. Phryne smiled gently in response, and Jack detected a hint of embarrassment in her expression.

"I suppose it would be pointless for me to try to convince you to return home in order to sleep more comfortably?" Phryne said gently.

"Indeed it would" Jack replied promptly, before offering Phryne a reassuring smile. "I'll be quite comfortable in the armchair" he added. Phryne looked up at him doubtfully, and seemed poised to argue. "Don't worry about me" Jack advised, as he took the glass from her and placed it on the bedside table before walking back towards her, stroking her hair from her face and watching as she closed her eyes tiredly and exhaled at his touch. "Just try and get some rest" he suggested. Phryne nodded in response, easing herself down beneath the sheets and turning onto her side.

By the time Jack had drawn the armchair towards the bed and sat down upon it, Phryne was already fast asleep.


	62. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for your continued support for this story. Your kind words and advice mean a great deal to me.**

 **The angst is almost over, I promise! There are just a few loose ends I need to tie up first. I also thought it was important that I explore Phryne's emotions whilst pregnant; I'd imagine the combination of her strong moral compass and sense of duty and responsibility to those she cares about (and even those she doesn't), combined with hormones and her understandable concerns and uncertainties surrounding pregnancy would make this quite a challenging time for her, which is why I have written her the way I have in the past few chapters. Although I do appreciate that this may make her seem OOC, and if this is the case please let me know.**

 **As always, if you have any advice/criticism/concerns please do let me know.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne slept soundly throughout the night, her exhaustion demanding her rest. She slept so deeply that she did not register the visits from Sister Clements or Mac every couple of hours, which were undertaken to ensure that she was still recovering and that she had not started to bleed again; she had not. And so Phryne slept, peacefully and without dreams, all through the night.

Jack, on the other hand, did not sleep so soundly; he found himself unwilling to allow sleep to claim him, despite his own exhaustion. He remained awake for over two hours after Phryne fell asleep, watching over her and looking for any signs of pain or distress which, much to his relief, he did not find. He only realised how much time had passed when Mac, who was apparently fully revitalised after a couple of hours sleep, walked into the room to check on Phryne, and was somewhat surprised to find the inspector still awake. After explaining that he could not sleep and was not tired – neither of which Mac believed, not least due to the betrayal of his exhausted eyes – Mac sat in a chair beside him and spoke to him in the same kindly, reassuring tone she had used with Phryne a couple of hours before. She reassured Jack that Phryne was fine and that she and the baby were out of immediate danger. Whilst this certainly reassured Jack, he seemed unable or unwilling to allow himself to rest, despite the fact that his wife was, and there was nothing more he could do for her at this time. Mac sensed, quite correctly, that hid conviction to stay awake was both due to his caring and protective nature and his guilt that he had not been there when Phryne became unwell. Despite reassuring him on both matters, he remained unconvinced, and was making excuses to continue to remain awake, insisting he was not tired. As Mac examined Phryne, she smiled gently to herself and considered how Phryne and the inspector were more similar than they realised. She drew the blankets back over her friend and looked down upon her with affection, before turning towards Jack and staring into his tired eyes.

"If I'm to discharge Phryne tomorrow, she will need to be taken care of at home" Mac said gently, "despite her aversion to the prospect" she added quietly, as Jack listened attentively. "Phryne does not like feeling vulnerable, and she struggles with being looked after and asking for help when she needs it" she continued. "But she does need it" Mac stated with conviction. "And we both know Phryne well enough to know that she won't ask for it" she said, a degree of sadness present in her tone. Jack's eyes drifted towards Phryne for a moment and he considered her for a moment, nodding slightly, before returning his attentions to Dr MacMillan. "So we have to figure out what she needs and provide it to her" she added. "A difficult task indeed, given how accustomed Phryne is to concealing her fears and denying their existence" she continued, as she met Jack's gaze. "A task which will be made even more difficult if those who undertake it are exhausted" she explained, watching as Jack met her gaze. "To take care of Phryne and the baby, you need to take care of yourself" Mac said firmly. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded.

"You're right" Jack admitted tiredly.

"Of course I am" Mac responded lightly, earning a small smile from Jack. "I'm going to check on some other patients and will leave you both to rest" she declared, rising from her seat and looking down upon him. "And if you are still awake when Sister Clements comes to check on Phryne in a couple of hours, I'll instruct her to dose you with chloroform" she said lightly, in a voice so even and so calm that Jack found himself wondering whether she was joking. As he looked up at her she looked back at him, smiled, and left the room.

Jack leaned back in his chair and watched Phryne for a few moments, his eyes drifting over her as her chest rose and fell, her face bearing a peaceful expression devoid of pain.

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep obediently.

Several hours passed before either inhabitants of the room woke, with both of them sleeping through visits from Mac and Sister Clements, the sounds of patients and staff walking down the corridors, and the breaking of dawn. It was only when a baby began to scream in a private room a few doors away that Phryne finally awoke.

The sounds of the wailing infant drew Phryne instantly from her slumber, prompting her to sit up quickly in bed and gaze tiredly around the room, as though searching for the distressed child. After a few moments she was fully awake, and possessed of the knowledge that the child was several rooms away from her, and was already beginning to quieten. Phryne, feeling slightly foolish, turned towards the armchair where Jack was fast asleep, and found herself feeling relieved that he had not witnessed her waking in such a state. As her eyes drifted over his sleeping form she smiled gently, watching him for several moments as the early morning light shone through the curtains and warmed her skin. After a few moments Phryne exhaled deeply, before removing her attentions from Jack temporarily, and looking down at her own body. She drew the sheets down over her stomach, revealing the growing swell of her abdomen, which she tenderly caressed with her right hand. Phryne was relieved to find that both the cramping and the aching pain which she had been experiencing had disappeared from her completely, and she now felt perfectly fine. Physically, at least. As she considered this, a wave of panic overwhelmed her completely, and she drew the blankets hastily aside and stared down at the mattress and sheets between her legs; her fears and panic disappeared completely as she looked upon the perfectly white sheets, and she sighed audibly in relief.

As Phryne found herself feeling increasingly more awake, her initial relief at her baby's wellbeing was quickly overtaken by the fear which had been tormenting her. She inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself quickly, drawing her hand tenderly across her stomach and exhaling deeply, before looking down at her swollen abdomen. Phryne swallowed hard as she slowly began to draw her hand across her stomach, caressing it tenderly as she explored her rapidly changing shape, and marvelling once more at how strong and firm her skin felt beneath her fingertips. _You're quite safe in there, aren't you?_ she found herself thinking suddenly, as her curious fingers reached the centre of the base of her abdomen and cradled it. As her words echoed back to her in her mind, Phryne suddenly felt overwhelmed with panic, and memories of the night before returned to her. She felt the pain, the fear, and the bleeding as though she were enduring it once more, and she felt nauseous with the memories. Phryne swallowed hard, feeling tears burning in her eyes as she kept repeating assurances to herself in her mind in an attempt to stay calm, reminding herself that it was over and that the baby was safe. After a couple of minutes Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and slowly released it, before looking back towards Jack with tear-filled eyes.

She almost woke him then, she desperately wanted to; he was a very light sleeper and seemed to be constantly aware of her needs even whilst asleep. But as she looked upon the peaceful expression on his face, she could not bear to wake him. Certainly not for another bout of hysterics. Instead, Phryne inhaled sharply and swallowed hard, blinking back the tears which swam in her eyes and brushing away the stray ones which had managed to burn salty trails down her cheeks. After just over a minute she had composed herself completely and, feeing rather foolish, looked back towards Jack, who remained asleep. A small smile played upon her lips.

Phryne tucked some hair behind her ear and turned towards the bedside table, picking up her wristwatch which had been placed upon it, along with the jewellery which she had been wearing upon her admission. She drew the delicate watch towards her and looked down at the time, and found herself surprised to find that it was just gone seven o'clock in the morning. A quick calculation informed Phryne that she had slept for almost thirteen hours. _And yet_ , she thought as she placed the watch back down upon the bedside table, _I still as though I could sleep for a week_. Although she was feeling considerably better than she had done the day before, she was still aware of a deep sense of exhaustion which pervaded her body; her head ached, her limbs felt heavy and her eyes begged for a reprieve. She suddenly remembered Jack jokingly calling her 'Aurora' a few days ago and considered how accurate he had been; given how she was currently feeling, the prospect of sleeping for a hundred years was not an altogether unwelcome one. Phryne sighed lightly at her thoughts and mentally shook herself, before turning her attentions back towards Jack. As she looked upon his sleeping figure, her eyes caught sight of something to his right, which was concealed between his armchair and the bedside table. Phryne edged herself across the bed and leaned forward slightly, looking closer at the item in question, and quickly identifying it as one of her own personal overnight bags. She frowned in confusion. Where had that come from?

Phryne, motivated by both curiosity and a need for a distraction from her worried thoughts and the remnants of the day before, pushed aside the remainder of the blankets and drew her legs over the edge of the bed, before slowly easing herself onto the ground. The tiled floor was cold beneath her feet, sending a chill up her spine as she pushed herself away from the bed and stood up. As she did so, she found herself feeling suddenly very dizzy, forcing her to step back and perch on the edge on the bed, lowering her head and closing her eyes for a few moments whilst she composed herself. After just under a minute Phryne released a slow, deep breath, before opening her eyes and raising her head. She inhaled deeply once more, before easing herself off the bed and began to walk tentatively towards Jack, ignoring the faint sensation of dizziness which she experienced as she did so.

Phryne looked down at Jack, who remained quite asleep, before placing her hand onto the bedside table to steady herself. She then leaned forward slightly, reaching down towards the familiar bag and clasping the handle, and lifting it with ease. She cast a final cautious glance towards Jack, who had stirred slightly but did not wake, before placing her free hand under the bag and carrying it towards a chair beside her husband. She eased herself into the chair and opened the bag, her eyes darting over the contents curiously, as a small smile graced her lips. The bag contained her wash bag, a small cosmetics bag and an array of clothing which was folded in a familiar style. _Dot_ , Phryne thought with affection, before lifting her eyes and glancing towards Jack once more. _When was Dot here?_ she wondered. As she pondered this question, Phryne looked down upon herself, feeling the uncomfortable and painfully starched fabric of the hospital-issue gown against her skin. It was shapeless and uncomfortable and made her look (and feel) unwell. She didn't want to be adorned in a hospital gown, and she did not want Jack to wake to find her in the same state as the night before. She wanted to cast aside the uncomfortable gown, and for a few moments seriously considered ceremoniously burning it in the bin in the corner of the room. The gown was uncomfortable, associated with illness and highlighted her pallor, which were all problems that she sought to remedy instantly. The gown was the final reminder of how ill she had been, and how close she had come to losing her baby. She didn't want to be a victim, or helpless, or afraid. Not anymore. Not ever. Phryne's stomach tightened and she felt slightly nauseous, as she looked down upon the gown once more. She wanted to tear it from her skin.

Phryne inhaled deeply and quickly returned her attention to the bag, removing the small bag containing her cosmetics, before examining the clothes that her companion had provided her and selecting some garments. Her clothes, Phryne considered, were like armour, and she had never felt a greater need for such sartorial support, and the comfort it provided her. After a brief inspection of the bag she selected a purple and white cotton day dress with long sleeves which fell to the knees. She had only worn the garment a couple of times before and almost didn't recognise it; as she considered it, she remembered that the dress was loose-fitted, which had been a contributing factor towards its relegation to the back of her wardrobe. Based on this dress and the other items in the bag, Dot had clearly been reviewing her wardrobe and trying to find existing items in her possession that would accommodate her growing shape, of which she knew there would be few. Phryne felt suddenly rather nervous at this thought, which she quickly forced aside, deciding that it was a problem for another time. She laid the dress over her left arm and searched through the bag for suitable undergarments and stockings, finding a pair of purple shoes with a louis heel to match the outfit. Phryne then placed her bag on the ground to her right, between her chair and Jack's, and opened her cosmetics bag, removing the small compact mirror, powder, kohl and lipstick within, and considering how grateful and fortunate she was to have Dot.

Phryne opened the compact and looked at her reflection, gasping slightly at her tired eyes and worrying pallor, as she stared back at herself with wide and nervous eyes. She swallowed hard, before reaching for her powder and beginning to apply her make-up, a familiar process which she found to be immeasurably soothing. After powdering her face and applying the kohl, which seemed to bring her tired eyes back to life, she applied a generous coat of deep red lipstick, which revitalised her. As Phryne considered her reflection for a moment she found herself feeling somewhat relieved, having banished the frightened, ill-looking woman she had first seen and replacing her with the bright-eyed young woman with red lips whose reflection was both familiar and reassuring. But as she stared at herself in the glass she found herself feeling slightly nervous and doubtful, as she stared into the eyes of the woman in the mirror, and found herself staring at some deep-rooted sense of fear in those eyes which frightened her. She quickly closed the compact and put it away, placing her cosmetics back into her overnight bag and turning her attentions to her clothes.

Phryne looked down at herself, her eyes drifting over the uncomfortable white gown which fell just below her knees; a starched and shapeless sack of a garment which concealed her body and labelled her a victim. She lay her clothes over the side of the chair and pushed herself onto her feet, pulling the gown over her head and dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. The act of standing quickly and removing the gown had made Phryne feel slightly light-headed once more, prompting her to ease herself back onto the seat and take in a deep breath. Once she had recovered a few moments later, she put on her silk brassiere and chemise, before reaching for the camiknickers she had selected. As she looked down upon herself, she remembered Mac's words about the possibility of continuing to bleed, and her stomach clenched. She looked down at the silk underwear in her hands and then at the hospital-issue ones she was wearing and decided, in spite of herself, that she should remain as she was. She dropped the silk underwear back into the overnight bag and reached for her stockings, which she managed to put on without the need to stand, before slipping her feet into the handmade shoes and securing them. As she did so, she caught sight of the white hospital gown upon the ground, and kicked the offending garment with her right foot, sending it across the floor and under the bed. Satisfied, Phryne reached for the dress and held it over her left arm, before easing herself slowly to her feet and taking a step forward. She unfolded the dress and held it before her, her eyes drifting over the fabric which would fit quite comfortably around her changing figure, as she turned the dress around in her hands and lifted it in readiness. As she lifted the gown into the air, Phryne was overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness, which caused her head to spin and her limbs to feel heavy. She trembled slightly, dropping the dress onto the floor and leaning forward slightly, closing her eyes slowly reaching out her hands for the bed. As she attempted to move slowly towards the bed, her step faltered, and she stumbled forward, her heels clicking unevenly upon the polished floor as she reached the bed, holding onto the edge tightly as she attempted to steady herself. It was at this point that Jack Robinson woke up.

Jack, who had been in a deep and dreamless sleep, was woken suddenly by the sound of movement and uneven footsteps upon the floor before him. He opened his eyes quickly and looked ahead, watching as Phryne, dressed only in her underwear, held tightly onto the edge of the bed, leaning over slightly and attempting to steady herself. Upon seeing the sight before him Jack was instantly on his feet and devoid of tiredness, and hurried towards Phryne, placing his left hand on the centre of her back and his right on the bed as he looked upon her.

"Phryne?" he said gently, his voice slightly husky from sleep. Phryne turned her head to face him, meeting his eyes with an embarrassed expression which she quickly replaced with a small smile.

"Hello, Jack" she replied, considering Jack's confused expression as his eyes drifted over her with concern. She felt his strong hand on her back and quivered at the sensation, which caused heat and comfort permeate throughout her body.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, his voice gentle and un-accusing, as his eyes drifted over her powdered cheeks and red lips. Phryne, feeling slightly embarrassed, faltered.

"I was getting dressed" she replied simply, as her head finally began to stop spinning, and she stood up straight. Jack responded to her immediately, drawing his hand down her back and taking a step closer to her, as he watched her with a patient, expectant look. She met his gaze. "I just came across a little dizzy, that's all. It's nothing" she assured him. Jack concealed his concern well, nodding simply in understanding, before taking another step towards her. He was standing so close that she could feel his legs against hers and smell that familiar, reassuring scent that was Jack.

"Why don't you sit back on the bed?" Jack suggested gently. "Come on" he encouraged, gesturing towards it.

Phryne, who knew that there would be no point in arguing, and felt a strong desire to sit down, complied without issue, nodding slightly as she perched on the edge of the bed. She felt Jack's hand in her own as she eased herself back on the bed, and he stood beside her, looking down upon her with a gentle, caring expression.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, his voice devoid of accusation or disappointment. It always amazed Phryne how he could ask such questions in a way that didn't make her feel as though she had done something wrong. She wondered whether it was something he had learned as a policeman, or something that he had always had, but which doubtless helped him in his work. She quickly decided that it was the latter.

"I could bear to" she replied honestly. "We both know that you had far less sleep than I did" she replied knowingly. She doubted whether Jack had had more than a few hours' sleep all night, having kept a vigil by her bedside. Jack watched her with concern. "I just wanted to get dressed" she explained, her voice slightly lower and less confident than it had been. She felt Jack's left hand upon her waist. "I couldn't bear to be in that gown a moment longer. It just kept reminding me of-"

"Alright" Jack interceded, sensing her distress. "I understand" he assured her tenderly, watching as she inhaled deeply and calmed herself. He cast a glance down her body and met her eyes as she turned towards him. Jack and Phryne stared at each other for a few moments before Jack, without a word, bent down and picked up her dress from the floor, holding it gently in his hands as though it were made of glass, and standing before her. Phryne's attention drifted from the dress to his eyes, which were watching her with a warm expression. "May I?" he asked, as he held up the dress. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded.

Jack unfolded the dress and held it out before him, turning it around in his hands and standing in front of Phryne, before placing the dress over her head and gently guiding it down her body. Phryne lowered her arms and smoothed down the dress, which was loose-fitting and incredibly comfortable, much more so than the clothes she had been wearing over the past week; she hadn't realised how uncomfortable she had been until now, and the realisation, and the knowledge of what she must do to remedy it, frightened her. She shifted slightly on the bed and adjusted her dress, before looking up at Jack with a faux-confident expression, as she attempted to conceal her anxiety.

"Very good, Jack" she commended, her voice light and gentle. "And here I was thinking your skill was in removing my clothing" she teased. Jack responded to Phryne's remark with a calm expression, a small smile tugging at his lips as he met her gaze. Phryne smiled as he took a step towards her.

"I think the words you are searching for are 'thank you', Miss Fisher" Jack informed her gently, as he drew some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Phryne looked up at him with a warm smile and a gentle expression.

"Thank you, Miss Fisher" she said lightly, before tilting her head towards his and leaning forward, pressing her lips to his and kissing him tenderly. Phryne felt Jack's hand cup her cheek and hold her gently as he returned the kiss, which quickly turned from gentle and chaste to passionate and emotionally charged. When the kiss broke a few moments later Phryne looked into Jack's eyes and found herself staring at the same expression she had seen in her own reflection a short time before; the look of pain and fear at the prospect of such an unthinkable loss. She swallowed hard and drew her fingers down his cheek and neck and towards his chest, before placing her hands upon his waist and gently encouraging him towards her. Jack complied, and felt Phryne place her head in the crook of his neck, which he responded to immediately by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely, her voice becoming slightly choked, as she closed her eyes and leaned into him. Jack swallowed hard, closing his eyes and attempting to collect himself, as he drew Phryne's body against his and held her. He could feel the swell of her stomach against his body, and he held her tighter.

Phryne and Jack held each other close, each finding comfort in the presence of the other, neither of them uttering a single word. It was only with Dr MacMillan tentatively knocked and entered the room at half-past seven that either of them moved.

As the door opened Jack turned from Phryne and looked towards it, feeling his wife lower her arms onto his sides and lean back slightly as she looked towards the door with interest. Mac stepped into the room and looked up at them both, watching them both as they embraced before turning her attentions towards Phryne, who perched on the edge of the bed, perfectly made up and dressed. Her skin was pale and her eyes were wide and emotional, but she was not crying.

"Hello, Mac" Phryne said pleasantly, offering her friend a small smile, which she returned as she closed the door behind her. Mac, detecting her friend's well-concealed anxiety, sought to reassure her.

"These rooms are typically for delivering babies, Phryne, not making them" Mac said conversationally. "I can come back later if you two are…" she said, gesturing to them both with her hand. Phryne stared at her friend and smiled as Jack cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"That won't be necessary, Mac" Phryne assured her. "Jack was just helping me with my dress" she explained, as Mac glanced from her friend to the slightly-blushing inspector.

"Putting it on or taking it off?" Mac asked casually, watching as Jack turned towards her and seemed poised to respond. Mac smiled at him reassuringly and he relaxed. Phryne smiled and bit her lip to suppress a small laugh. Mac smiled gently at them both and walked towards them. "How are you feeling this morning, Phryne?" Mac asked, the question causing her friend's smile to falter slightly.

"I feel fine" Phryne replied, her voice adopting a more sombre tone. "I'm not in pain anymore" she explained. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding.

"But she has been feeling rather faint" Jack said tentatively, after Phryne neglected to provide the information. Phryne looked up at him for a moment and seemed poised to speak, but simply nodded and turned towards Mac, who was watching her with a calm expression.

"That's understandable" Mac replied. "Given the amount of blood you lost and the fact you've not eaten in over twelve hours" she added, looking from Jack to Phryne. "One of the conditions of me discharging you is that you eat and drink regularly" she said gently. "Your body needs to replace the fluids it lost and you need to keep your strength up" she explained. Phryne nodded immediately.

"I will" she assured her. Mac was about to continue to speak, when it became apparent that Phryne wished to ask a question. "So by… 'bedrest'" Phryne began, pronouncing the word as though she had never heard it before. "Does that mean I am confined to my bed for a week?" she asked. Mac detected what she felt could be nervousness in her tone, and shook her head immediately.

"No, darling, that would be 'complete bedrest'" Mac returned, as Phryne watched her intently. "I don't believe it's necessary for you to be confined to your room for the next week, but it is important that you rest" she explained tentatively, knowing what a difficult task it would be for Phryne. "You don't need to remain in bed, you can walk about the house and spend time in the garden. I just don't want you undertaking any physically demanding or strenuous tasks, and your stress levels must be kept to a minimum" she stated firmly, looking up at Jack as she spoke, who nodded. She returned her attentions to Phryne, who was looking nervous. "Try and get as much sleep as you can over the next week" she advised. "I'd also like you to try and lay down for a couple of hours each afternoon" she explained. "It doesn't matter if you can't sleep, but I would like you to try to rest" she explained, "whether that's by reading, responding to your correspondence, or drawing amusing pictures of Mr Burn in various compromising situations" she said, offering her friend a small smile, which she weakly returned. "It's not forever, darling" she assured her warmly. "I'll visit you every day and we'll keep a close eye on both you and the baby" she explained. Phryne nodded immediately in response. "I'd like you to eat and drink regularly and rest as much as possible" Mac repeated. "I'd also like you to have someone available to you at all times" she explained. "And as we discussed last night, if you feel unwell come straight to the hospital, alright?" she asked tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"Can I go for a walk along the foreshore?" Phryne asked gently; the idea of being confined frightened her, and she found beach walks to be incredibly soothing, and helped her to think. Mac eased herself onto the bed beside Phryne and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"I'd like you to stay at home for a few days to recover" she said gently. "I'll examine you again on Monday, and providing you are fit and well, a brief stroll along the foreshore should be fine" she added. "In fact, the fresh air would be good for you" she added. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding.

"Of course" Phryne agreed, offering her friend a weak smile. Jack ran his hand down Phryne's back and rested it supportively in the centre. "When can I go home?" she asked.

"I'd like to examine you first, and providing all is well, I'll discharge you this morning" Mac replied, before checking her watch. "Dorothy should be arriving in twenty minutes or so, and-"

"Dot's coming?" Phryne asked, looking from Mac to Jack.

"Yes" Jack replied, suddenly realising his omission to mention the fact to her. Phryne looked up at him expectantly. "Dorothy came over last night when you were asleep and brought you some clothes" he explained. "She wanted to come back and see you this morning" he added.

"I'd imagine she's quite keen to make sure that you're alright" Mac added, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "I'm sure she'll take good care of you." Phryne, who always felt anxious at the prospect of being 'looked after', faltered.

"Yes, I'm sure she will" she replied gently, feeling a pang of guilt at how worried her dear friend and companion must have been for her. She'd be treating her like a mother hen would a baby chick for the foreseeable future. Phryne shifted uncomfortably at the thought. Mac watched Phryne with concern for a few moments, before turning towards Jack.

"Inspector, would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes whilst I examine Phryne?" Mac asked politely.

"Not at all" Jack returned, watching as Phryne turned towards him and offered him a reassuring smile, which he returned, before turning on the spot and walking quietly from the room. When she heard the door close behind him, Mac placed her hand on Phryne's, which drew her attentions away from the door and towards her.

"What's wrong, darling?" Mac asked gently, watching as Phryne swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mac, I'm just not very good at this" she admitted quietly, before lifting her head and staring across the room. "I've never been good at this" she added.

"Being looked after?" Mac prompted. Phryne nodded slowly in response. "And yet you do it so well to others" she added, watching as Phryne turned towards her with a confused expression. "You look after people, Phryne" Mac explained. Phryne sighed and shook her head slightly.

"No, I don-"

"Yes, you do" Mac replied gently, meeting her friend's gaze and offering her a small smile. "And there is nothing wrong with allowing people to do the same for you" she explained. "And technically" she added quickly, before her friend had a chance to argue, "it's not just you that they're trying to protect" she stated, "it's the baby too" she said gently, watching as Phryne's arm drifted protectively across her abdomen. "You are surrounded by people who care about you, and who care about your baby too" she assured her. "I know you want to protect this baby, and you'll do anything it takes to do so" she continued, as Phryne watched her intently. "And right now, the best way you can protect your baby is by allowing others to protect you" she explained, her eyes drifting down to Phryne's abdomen, "both of you" she added, meeting her nervous friend's eyes. "There is no shame in accepting help, Phryne. It doesn't mean you aren't capable of protecting this baby by yourself, because you are" she assured her, her tone kind and sincere. "But the fact is, you don't have to" she said gently. "You let Jack into your life in a way I never thought you would" she continued, "despite the amount of times I was tempted to lock you both in the morgue to sort it out" she said, earning a small smile from Phryne. "You're allowing him in and you're letting him help you" she explained gently, "and I know that's something you find incredibly difficult" she continued. "But we want to help you, Phryne" she stated. "In any way we can" she added, squeezing her friend's hand as she spoke. Phryne met her gaze with nervous eyes and nodded.

"I know" Phryne replied quietly, before looking up at her friend. "And I'm so grateful, Mac" she replied warmly. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Mac smiled and nodded gently. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Phryne continued to speak. "So why didn't you lock us in the morgue?" she asked curiously.

"Because I was fairly certain that to do so would lead to its desecration" Mac responded immediately. Phryne met her gaze with a shocked expression, and promptly began to laugh.

"Don't be absurd" Phryne replied lightly. "Even I have my limits" she added. Mac raised a questioning eyebrow and rose slowly from the bed.

"Which is precisely what you told me before I caught you and that rather charming Lieutenant in the back of your ambulance in June 1917" Mac responded quickly. "If you would be so kind" she stated, motioning towards the bed with a sweeping gesture, prompting Phryne to ease herself back onto the bed and lay down. As she rested her head on the pillow and felt Mac removing her shoes, she inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself, considering Mac's words as the examination began. Her hand remained wrapped protectively across her abdomen throughout.

Five minutes later Jack was readmitted into the room and found Phryne sitting on the bed and securing her shoe. As he entered the room she looked up at him and offered him a small smile, before easing herself off the bed and standing before him as he reached her.

"The baby's fine" Phryne said warmly, a gentle smile upon her lips. Jack nodded in understanding and returned the smile, as his eyes drifted over her face.

"You're tired" he remarked, placing his hand upon her cheek. Phryne exhaled deeply and hummed in response.

"Mac's prescribed bedrest will ensure that that particular matter is remedied, inspector" Phryne reassured him. Jack stroked her cheek and drew his hand down towards her waist, where he held her securely, aware that she was still prone to feeling faint and was rather unsteady on her feet.

"It will certainly help" Mac stated, as she threw away the dressing and bandaging after having tended to Phryne's hand. "But tiredness is a very common, very frequent feature of pregnancy" she continued tentatively. "Although many women do find their energy returning to them in the second trimester, you will begin to feel tired more quickly and frequently than you used to, and that's completely normal" she assured her. Phryne nodded in response and Jack listened attentively. "It's important not to fight it" she added gently. "If you're feeling tired, it's your body's way of telling you that you need to rest" she explained. "Listen to it" she advised, her voice low and kind.

"I will" Phryne assured her. "All I want to do is have a nice, hot bath and go straight to bed" she stated, as the comforting memories of chestnut-scented vapours and silk sheets swam in her mind. Mac nodded.

"Given what happened yesterday, it might be an idea not to use any of those bath salts and scents that you're so fond of, just for a week or so" Mac suggested tentatively. Phryne looked at her with confusion for a moment, before realisation dawned upon her and she nodded.

"Very well, Mac" she acceded willingly, before walking across the room and towards the chair, where she picked up the overnight bag and placed it upon the armchair. Jack had been about to relieve her of it before she put it down.

As Phryne tidied the bag and closed it, there was a familiar knock upon the door, and she looked up immediately.

"Come in, Dot" she called amiably. The door opened immediately and her companion, dressed in her usual autumnal shades of brown and ochre, hurried inside.

"Miss Phryne" she said warmly as she approached her, staring at her as though she were afraid she might disappear in a puff of smoke. Phryne stood up straight and took a few steps towards her, gratefully hugging her friend, who held her close. Phryne found herself feeling quite emotional at the embrace, for a reason she didn't quite understand. She swallowed hard and exhaled deeply, regaining her composure as she leaned back from her companion, whose worried eyes she met with a reassuring smile

"The baby is perfectly alright, Dot" she said warmly, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It wasn't your fault, Miss" Dot said kindly, sounding somewhat confused by Phryne's apology. "Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"I am" Phryne replied immediately. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Dot considered her for a moment before nodding, her eyes drifting over her body and smiling as she glanced at her midsection. Phryne felt suddenly rather self-conscious, and was relieved when Dot looked back up at her face. "How is everyone?" she asked, remembering the worry she inflicted upon Mr Butler, Cec and Bert. Dot looked up at Phryne with a reassuring expression.

"They're fine, Miss" Dot assured her. "I went to the house before coming here" she explained. "Cec and Bert came over first thing. They wanted to wait in case there was any news" she explained gently. Phryne nodded, feeling another pang of guilt. She imagined poor Bert had probably smoked all the cigarettes within a three mile radius of his boarding house after the events of the night before.

"And Mr B?" Phryne ventured.

"Worried about you" Dot returned candidly. "But he's alright, Miss. He's been keeping busy" she assured her. "I think he's polished every piece of silver in the house." Phryne nodded in understanding and forced a small smile; Mr Butler always polished the silver when he was nervous.

"Then we shan't allow them to remain in their worried states for a moment longer" Phryne declared confidently, before turning towards Mac, who approached her.

"Just remember what I said, Phryne" Mac said gently. "Plenty of rest, eat and drink regularly, and no strenuous activity" she added. Phryne nodded.

"I'll remember, Mac" she assured her, before stepping towards her and embracing her, and kissing her tenderly on the cheek. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Mac held her tighter.

"You're welcome, darling" she replied gently, as she held her friend against her. After a few moments Phryne leaned out of the embrace and took a step back.

"Is Sister Clements still on duty?" Phryne asked. Mac nodded.

"She is, but she's currently at the other end of the ward assisting with a breach birth" she replied. Phryne wondered what a breach birth was, but quickly decided against asking, simply nodding in response.

"Will you thank her for me?" she asked. Mac smiled.

"Of course I will" she assured her, clasping her hand tightly.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly. Mac nodded.

"I'll come and see you tonight, at around six, alright?" she stated. Phryne nodded. "If you feel unwell, or if you're concerned about anything, call me or have someone drive you back to the hospital" she said, looking from Phryne to Jack, both of whom nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied warmly, turning her head and looking up at Jack, who had walked up behind her and was holding her coat. Phryne smiled gently and allowed him to help her into it, securing it quickly before walking towards the armchair where her overnight bag was still reposed. Before she could reach the handle Jack reached over and lifted it up.

"Allow me" Jack said politely, his kind and chivalrous manner causing Phryne to feel unable to decline. She simply smiled gently and thanked him, before saying goodbye to Mac once more and leading Jack and Dot out of the room.

After taking a few steps along the corridor Phryne realised she was beginning to fee light headed, and slowed her walking speed so that she stepped into pace with Jack, whose arm she held onto. She was grateful that he accepted the gesture without remark, simply moving slightly closer to her and holding her overnight bag in his free hand. Dot walked cautiously behind her, which Phryne suspected was due to her kindly companion's concerns that she may suffer a fainting fit, of which she had absolutely no intention.

Although the sound of babies crying and ladies in labour (which caused Phryne's blood to run cold) was present as they walked past the rooms on the ward, the corridor itself was relatively quiet. On the brief walk from the maternity ward and into the main hospital building, Phryne noted that they only passed two nurses, a heavily pregnant woman and a rather serious-looking older lady delivering breakfast to the patients' rooms. As they walked through the hospital and into the reception area, Phryne found herself wondering whether anyone in the hospital had recognised her since she entered, with the exception of Mac and the kindly Sister, whose absolute discretion she did not question. She had not been attended by any other medical staff as far as she was aware, and Mac had only mentioned herself and the Sister. She'd remained in her room for the entire duration of her stay and, even if she had been observed walking along the maternity ward that morning, she and Jack were regular visitors to the hospital to see Mac for work-related matters, which was well known. Though the presence of the overnight bag Jack was carrying would somewhat scupper the notion that they were there on Police business, official or otherwise. Would people know that she had been a patient? And, if so, would they know which ward she had been on? And why? Phryne felt a strong wave of panic at the prospect, which prompted memories of the heated discussion with her aunt and the deplorable Mr Burn to return to her memory. She held Jack's arm tighter as they walked, sensing him look down towards her for a moment which she knew would be a look of concern; she inhaled deeply, stood up straight, and walked confidently through the reception area of the hospital and towards the exit. By the time she stepped out onto the street, Phryne decided that, regardless of whether she had been seen or whether her condition would soon be made known, she did not care; she was simply relieved and grateful that she still had a condition to be revealed.

Jack led Phryne along the pavement and towards the side of the hospital where his car was parked. Dot, who had been dropped off at the hospital by Hugh on his way to the station, stood behind Miss Phryne as the Inspector opened the car door for her, placing his hand upon her back as she got into the car. Dot thanked him as he stood aside and allowed her to get into the back seat with Miss Phryne. Jack closed the door behind Dot and walked around the car to the driver's side, placing the overnight bag on the passenger seat and starting the engine. He looked in the rear view window and watched as Phryne leaned back in the seat and turned towards Dot, a gentle expression upon her face as she smiled tired at her companion and began to speak to her. Phryne's gaze drifted towards the front of the car and she met Jack's gaze in the mirror, offering him a warm smile, as he started the car and slowly drove out of the hospital grounds.

As Phryne leaned back against the seat and tried to relax, she found her mind haunted by memories of the last time she rode in the backseat of a car; when Cec had driven her to hospital the night before Bert had been beside her in the back, soothing her through her agony and her terror. She felt both afraid and embarrassed about the night before, and was very nervous about seeing both men again. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, judging herself to be ridiculous, and let out a long breath slowly, before opening her eyes once more and leaning back against the cool seats. She felt Dot's warm hand in her own and turned towards her, smiling gently at her kindly companion's warm expression, and squeezing her hand tightly in response.

By the time Jack parked his car just behind Phryne's Hispano before their home in St Kilda, the lady detective had resolved that she was fine, she would be fine, and she would do whatever it took to ensure the safety and wellbeing of her child. She inhaled deeply and released a long breath, before turning to the left and opening the car door before Jack even had a chance to reach her. She stepped out onto the pavement and took in a deep breath of air, which tasted of salt and eucalyptus, and was heavily scented with Mrs Tully's orchids, which she understood from Mr Butler were now in full bloom. The familiar smell of St Kilda and the sight of her home rejuvenated her, and instilled her with a greater degree of confidence than she had hitherto experienced. By the time she had turned back towards the car with the intention of picking up her overnight bag Dot, who had anticipated such an action, was standing beside her with the item in question in her right hand.

"Are you ready, Miss?" she asked tentatively, as Jack locked the car and walked towards Phryne.

"Of course" she replied warmly, offering her companion a small smile, before holding onto Jack's arm once more as they walked together up the path and towards their home.

Jack opened the front door and led Phryne inside, assisting her with her coat and relieving Dorothy of the bag, which both women thanked him for. Phryne had scarcely taken two steps across the hallway before Mr Butler emerged from the dining room wearing an apron and a sincere smile.

"Good morning, Miss" he said warmly as he walked towards her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Phryne, who had become accustomed to the main question people asking her being an enquiry about her wellbeing, was about to respond with "much better, thanks Mr B", when her mind processed what he had actually asked. She smiled at him gratefully.

"I am" she replied honestly, as the scent of buttered toast and crispy bacon drifted from the kitchen towards her keen senses; she was famished, and she hadn't even realised it. "Would you mind if I-"

"Miss Fisher" came the voice of Bert, who was leading Cec through the dining room and into the corridor as though headed into battle. "You alright?" he asked, his eyes drifting over her body. Phryne observed the redness of his eyes and the nervousness of his expression and took a step towards him, surprising him completely with her response to his question.

Phryne wrapped her arms around Bert and held him close, inhaling the scents of toast, tobacco and engine oil as she clung to him. Bert, who seemed unsure of what to do and (much to the inspector's amusement) looked to Jack for an answer, slowly (and very gently) returned Phryne's embrace. She continued to hold him for a moment before leaning back from him, looking into his eyes and placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"Thank you, Bert" she said warmly, before giving him one final hug and then relinquishing her hold on him. Bert, who was somewhat surprised by the response, simply nodded.

"No worries" he drawled, before looking up at the inspector again, who bore an unreadable expression.

"Cec" Phryne greeted warmly, before embracing her second comrade and holding him close, thanking him too and placing a kiss upon his cheek. Cec blushed, removed his cap and smiled at her.

"That's alright, Miss" he said, somewhat embarrassed. "We're just glad you're alright. Aren't we Bert?" he said, turning towards his friend.

"Yair" Bert agreed, his eyes drifting across Phryne's face and down her body, before lingering on her abdomen. Phryne, who found herself feeling nervous and self-conscious when people did this, composed herself and smiled in response.

"I want to thank you all for your assistance yesterday afternoon" Phryne said sincerely, her voice low and solemn, as she looked from Mr B to Bert and Cec. "Thankfully everything is alright, but without your help the result could have been quite different" she said quietly. "Thank you" she added.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr B responded.

"Yair, no worries Miss" Cec returned.

"S'alright, Miss" Bert added. Phryne nodded, before turning back towards Mr B.

"I am rather hungry, Mr B" Phryne stated, continuing their conversation from a few moments before. "But I'd like to have a bath and get changed first, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, Miss" Mr B replied, surprised that she felt seemingly felt the need to seek his permission. "When you are ready for breakfast please let me know. I'll make you anything you desire" he added. Phryne smiled gently.

"That's very kind, thank you" she returned quietly, before looking towards Jack, Bert and Cec. "Now, whilst I am getting ready, why don't you boys go and have one of Mr B's famous cooked breakfasts?" she suggested amiably. "I won't be long" she added. Bert and Cec, who had not eaten since the night before, nodded in agreement, finding their appetite returning with Miss Fisher's health.

"Thanks, Miss, that'd be bonzer" announced Cec.

"Yair, thanks Miss" Bert added, as Mr B ushered them both into the dining room. Jack, who had not responded, took a step towards Phryne who, anticipating what she felt would be a chivalrous offer of assistance, smiled at him warmly and met his gaze.

"You must be starving, Jack" she said warmly. "I know you didn't eat last night" she added. "Why don't you have something to eat whilst I bathe? I shan't be long" she assured him. Jack watched her for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Alright" he said gently, offering her a small smile, which she returned.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, as Dot walked up towards her.

"Shall I assist you, Miss?" she offered.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne assented, as her companion began to walk towards the staircase. Phryne smiled at Jack once more before turning on the spot and ascending the stairs, closely followed by her companion. Jack remained at the bottom of the stairs and watched until Phryne reached the top before walking out of view.

Mr Butler, sensing the inspector's unease and lack of appetite, walked towards him.

"Would you care for some coffee in the parlour, Sir?" Mr Butler offered kindly, his voice drawing Jack from his thoughts and prompting him to look towards him. He met the older man's gaze and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" he said politely. Mr B nodded, offering the inspector a small smile before walking with him towards the parlour, and watching as he walked slowly inside, heading towards the armchair towards the fire. Mr Butler headed back towards the kitchen and Jack eased himself into his seat, an antique upholstered one opposite Phryne's own favourite armchair, putting his head in his hands and exhaling deeply as the events of the night before hit him with full force.

Phryne walked upstairs with Dot, heading across the landing and into her bedroom which, as she had expected, had been restored to order. The bed was freshly made, the room tidied, the lights dim. She also knew for certain that the bloodied clothing which she had discarded on the bathroom floor would have been removed and the room cleaned thoroughly, removing all evidence of the evening before, making it seem as though it had never happened at all.

Except it had happened.

Almost.

Phryne's stomach clenched and she was struck by panic once more, causing her to feel nauseous and light-headed. At the memory of the evening before and the return to the room where she almost lost her child, Phryne drew her hand subconsciously across her abdomen, cradling her stomach as she looked around the room. She was only drawn from her thoughts when Dot repeated her name; at least, Phryne assumed she had said it before, based on the confused expression on her face as she turned round to face her.

"Miss Phryne?" she said gently, taking a step towards her.

"Yes?" Phryne responded, a little too quickly, as her companion reached her. Dot considered her for a moment and offered her a small smile.

"Would you like me to run your bath for you whilst you undress?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment and shook her head.

"Thank you, Dot, but I can do that" Phryne replied amiably. "Could you please see if you can find my pink silk pyjamas?" she asked gently. "I haven't worn them in a while and I can't think where they've got to." Dot nodded immediately.

"Of course, Miss" she returned. "I'll be in here if you need anything" she added. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you, Dot" she said sincerely, before walking across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath as she stepped into the room, her eyes glancing around it cautiously, as memories from the evening before returned to her. She swallowed hard, attempting to banish the feeling of nausea which was rising within her, as she walked towards the bath tub and turned on the taps, securing the plug as hot water caressed the porcelain. Phryne instinctively reached for her favourite chestnut blossom bath scent, but before her fingers reached the bottle she remembered Mac's words of caution from earlier that morning, and she retracted her hand immediately. She pushed herself off the edge of the bathtub and walked across the room, shedding her clothing and dropping it carelessly on the floor, before wrapping herself in a thin white robe and returning to the tub.

Despite her fears and guilt, Phryne had tried to appear strong in front of Jack and the others, not wishing to inflict her insecurities upon them. But now that she was finally alone, shut in a small room in which she would not be disturbed, she didn't have to hide it anymore, and she felt her resolve beginning to crumble. It was seldom that she felt confused or uncertain over whether she was doing the right thing; but lately, she seemed to be experiencing such crippling self-doubt constantly, and it was overwhelming; it choked her, and made her feel as though she couldn't breathe. She felt as though every decision she was making was infinitely more difficult than any other she had made before, as the risks of her making the wrong decision had never been greater.

Her baby had almost died before. And no matter what Jack said, or Mac, or anyone else, it would have been her fault. It was her fault. It was all her fault.

Phryne sat on the edge of the bathtub wrapped in a white robe, one hand placed protectively over her abdomen and the other clamped firmly to her mouth, and she burst into tears, the sound of her sobbing being drowned out by the running water.

Mr Butler returned to the parlour a few minutes later, carrying a silver salver holding black coffee, which was not, to Jack's relief, Phryne's famous strong coffee which he felt, if certain experiments were conducted at the mortuary, may actually be potent enough to wake the dead. Jack thanked Mr Butler and accepted the cup gratefully, taking several deep sips of the revitalising liquid. Mr Butler was about to offer to pour him some more when he remembered something from the night before.

"Apologies, Inspector, I forgot to mention it just now, but your mother called twice yesterday" he explained. "She said it wasn't urgent but that she would appreciate a call when you are available" he added. Jack, who desperately wished for a temporary distraction from his thoughts, felt that a discussion with his mother about the recent escapades of his nephews and niece might be just the ticket. "The second time she called was when you were at the hospital and, given the circumstances, I wasn't sure whether you would be happy for me to divulge- "Jack considered the words for a moment and nodded, before placing the coffee cup onto the table and walking across the parlour.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack interceded. "I'll call her now" he added, before heading towards the phone and putting the call through.

"Good morning, mother, it's Jack" he began.

 _"Jack, dear"_ his mother began warmly. _"I'm sorry I didn't call on Wednesday as usual. Daniel and Jacob have been suffering from a sickness bug, which seems to have passed, thank goodness"_ she said with evident relief. After a few polite enquiries as to the wellbeing of his family, whom Sheila assured him were well, the line went quiet for a moment, and Jack found himself lost in his thoughts. The telephone call which was supposed to distract him had, quite conversely, drawn all his fears back to the forefront of his mind, and he was finding it difficult to banish them.

 _"Jack?"_ came his mother's voice from the other end, a curious edge to her tone which commanded his attention. Jack, who did not wish to worry his mother but felt completely incapable of lying to her, faltered. _"Jack"_ Sheila repeated, her voice warm and kind; he always went quiet and reflective when there was something bothering him, he had done so since he was a child. _"Jack, what is it?"_ she asked kindly, attempting to conceal her worry; was it Phryne? Or the baby? _"Tell me what's wrong"_ she encouraged, finding herself desperately wanting to know. Jack swallowed hard.

"Phryne" he said quietly, as though afraid he would be overheard. "It's Phryne, she… she was taken to hospital yesterday evening. She's fine, they're both fine" he added quickly, hearing his mother's sharp intake of breath.

 _"What happened?"_ Sheila asked, attempting to control her voice. Jack swallowed hard. Despite not wanting to discuss what had happened the previous day, he knew he had to.

"Dr MacMillan called it a 'Threatened Miscarriage'" he replied, grateful that his mother had medical experience which would spare him from going through the specific details of what Phryne had endured. "Phryne's not in pain anymore and the bleeding has stopped. She was discharged this morning and we've just got back" he explained. Sheila waited patiently for her son to continue, whilst attempting to suppress her own rising concerns.

 _"That's good, Jack"_ she reassured him. _"It's not uncommon for women to suffer with Threatened Miscarriages during pregnancy. I've delivered dozens of babies to mothers who experiences them"_ she stated. Jack nodded in response, finding himself becoming increasingly emotional, and attempting to suppress it. _"I know it can be frightening when it happens, but it sounds like Phryne is recovering now. Her doctor would not have discharged her if she felt that she or the baby could still be in danger"_ she explained. Jack nodded. _"Are you both alright?"_ she asked gently.

"Her doctor has prescribed bedrest for a week and will be checking on her daily" he explained. Sheila, who noted that her son had failed to answer her previous question, nodded.

 _"Is Phryne alright?"_ she asked tentatively. Jack faltered, and found himself uncertain of how to answer. He remembered Phryne talking amiably in the back of the car on the ride home, her warm greeting to her household, and her calm and relaxed demeanour before she headed up the staircase. He also remembered the terrified look in her eyes the night before, her doubts and blaming of herself for what had happened, and her absolute terror over her ability to become a mother. The answer came to him in that moment, and the words almost choked him.

"No" he answered honestly, the truth in the statement crushing him. "No, she's not alright." Sheila considered the answer and nodded.

 _"Are you?"_ she asked gently. Jack swallowed hard.

 _"I'm fine"_ Jack lied.

Sheila knew that he wasn't.

 _"Jack, listen to me"_ she said gently, using the same voice she had used when he had been a child. _"Phryne and the baby are fine and they are going to be fine"_ she assured him. _"She's strong, Jack, and so is your child"_ she explained. _"Babies are incredibly resilient, darling, as is your wife"_ she added. Jack cleared his throat and nodded. _"You said you're not sure if Phryne is alright?"_ she asked. Jack swallowed hard.

"She thinks this was her fault" he explained. "She… had an argument with her aunt about her pregnancy. Mrs Stanley questioned our intentions once the baby is born and our ability to look after a child given what we both do for a living" he stated. "Phryne was already doubting her abilities to be a mother and the argument with her aunt increased her fears tenfold" he explained, finding that as soon as he had begun to speak he was unable to stop. "She's been struggling for a while now" Jack admitted, feeling guilty at admitting the fact to his mother. "She doesn't believe that she is capable of being a mother and the prospect terrifies her" he continued. "I need to help her" he stated. "I need to make her realise that she will be a wonderful mother" he explained. "She's trying to convince everyone that she's alright but I know that she's not" he stated. "And I think what she went through last night is going to make her feel even more uncertain and terrified" he admitted. Sheila listened attentively to Jack's words and nodded in understanding.

 _"Many women express concern about their ability to be a mother"_ Sheila explained. _"And in my experience, they're the ones who make the most incredible mothers"_ she stated with conviction. Jack nodded. _"How Phryne is feeling right now is perfectly natural, and you can help her"_ she assured him. _"The more prepared she is for this baby, the more confident she will feel"_ she stated. Jack considered her words for a moment.

"I understand that" Jack returned gently. "But she's terrified about becoming a mother which is making her fear preparing for this baby" he explained. "And after what happened yesterday I'd imagine she's even more afraid" he added. Sheila listened intently and nodded in understanding; she had sensed Phryne's anxiety surrounding the subject when they had discussed it shortly after the wedding, but she hadn't realised its true extent. And the poor girl's mother was on the other side of the world.

 _"What's Phryne doing now?"_ Sheila asked. Jack, who had not been anticipating the question, faltered.

"She's having a bath then she's going to try and get some sleep" he responded. Sheila nodded.

 _"Good"_ she replied. _"Good, that's exactly what she needs"_ she added, before inhaling deeply. _"Jack, you can help her, I promise you"_ she assured him. _"Right now, the best thing you can do for her is to be with her, to make her realise that you're there for her and that you aren't going anywhere"_ she explained. _"She knows that, of course, I know she knows that"_ she added hastily. _"But sometimes when we're facing something so terrifying we need reminding that we're not alone"_ she explained. Jack nodded.

"I agree" he returned. Sheila smiled. She knew he did.

 _"Okay, dear, I shan't keep you any longer, Phryne needs you right now"_ she said kindly. _"But I'll speak to you tomorrow, alright?"_ Jack nodded.

"Of course" he returned, his voice low and an unfamiliar to his mother's ears. She hadn't heard him sound so worried before, so uncertain. "Thank you, mother" he added. Sheila smiled gently.

 _"It's going to be fine, Jack, I promise"_ she assured him. _"I'll speak to you tomorrow"_ she added Jack nodded.

"Goodbye" he replied.

 _"Goodbye, dear"_ she returned, before hanging up the phone and sitting perfectly still for a few moments, as she gathered her thoughts. After hearing how worried Jack was, and being informed of Phryne's fears and distress, it took her less than a minute to reach her decision.

Jack hung up the phone and walked slowly back into the parlour, regaining his seat and sipping his coffee, which was dark and strong. He sat in contemplative silence for almost fifteen minutes, before Dot came downstairs and informed him that Miss Phryne had finished her bath, and would he like to use the room?

"No, thank you Dorothy" he returned, rising from his seat. "How is she?" he asked tentatively, watching as his wife's close friend and confidante appeared to consider the question; or, at least, consider how she should answer it.

"She's tired" Dot answered simply. "I think the bath made her realise just how much" she explained. "I was just going to get her some breakfast before she falls asleep" she added. Jack smiled gently and nodded as he walked across the room and towards the corridor.

"Thank you" he said politely and with sincerity, before walking past her and heading up the staircase.

Jack walked across the landing and towards the bedroom, tapping lightly on the door and waiting patiently outside. Instead of hearing Phryne's voice call to him, he heard light steps in the room, and the door opened to reveal his wife. She was wearing light pink silk pyjamas and white nightgown with a red and pink floral design. Her face was pale, her eyes bright and tired and her lips light. She seemed somehow smaller than she had been when she was earlier, paler and more fragile. His eyes drifted down her body and rested on her abdomen, which blossomed beneath the silk pyjama top, and he smiled gently before looking up and meeting her gaze. He was relieved to find that she was smiling too. Phryne stood aside and Jack walked in, before turning around and watching as Phryne closed the door behind them.

"Jack, this is your bedroom too, you don't need to knock" she reminded him gently, her voice low and soothing. "I don't even knock when I come into your office."

"You did once" Jack returned. Phryne smiled.

"Seldom, then" she replied. Jack nodded. "The shock would probably kill you."

"It probably would" Jack returned. Phryne smiled gently at him and met his gaze, staring into his eyes for a few moments. Jack watched as she took a step towards him and placed a hand upon his cheek, which she tenderly caressed.

"You're more tired than I am, inspector" she remarked. Jack placed his hand over hers and she felt her breath hitch. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable and join me?" she asked gently, indicating towards the bed with her eyes. Jack nodded immediately.

"Of course I will" he assured her warmly, watching as something akin to relief swept over her.

"Thank you" she returned, lowering her hand from his face, before Jack turned on the spot and headed towards his closet.

Dot knocked on the door just as Jack had finished changing, and was greeted by Phryne, who gratefully accepted the tray from her companion, assuring her that she was fine, had everything she needed, and would of course let her know if there was anything she required. Jack watched as Phryne carried the silver salver towards the bed, placing it on his bedside table and sitting on the edge of it as she buttered a piece of toast. Jack glanced towards her side of the bed and observed that her own bedside table was adorned with a modest stack of books and papers. As he was trying to establish what they were, he heard Phryne's voice call to him.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked kindly, prompting him to turn towards her.

"No, thank you" Jack returned, as he walked across the room and sat beside her. "How was your bath?" he asked.

"Far too relaxing" Phryne returned between mouthfuls of hot, buttered toast. "I wanted to spend some time with Cec and Bert, but I can barely keep my eyes open" she admitted.

"They'll understand" Jack assured her. "We can invite them for dinner when you're feeling better" he suggested. Phryne smiled gently at him and placed her hand over his. Jack returned the smile.

Phryne ate two pieces of toast and drank half a cup of hot lemon squash before her exhaustion began to overcome her completely. She eased herself beneath the covers and lay on her own side, facing Jack, who had closed the curtains and lay beside her. He felt her move towards him in the darkness, until their bodies met and their heads were merely inches apart upon the pillow. Jack felt her hand drift up his side and over his waist, as she rested her head against his chest and breathed deeply against him. He placed his left arm across her protectively and drew her towards him, feeling the swell of her stomach pressed against his taut abdomen, causing him to hold her closer still. Her leg was between his, her arm was across him, her head pressed gently to his chest as he held her in a strong, protective embrace, and sleep quickly claimed them both.

They both slept considerably better than they had done the night before.

It was almost two o'clock when Phryne woke, not due to feeling completely recovered and without further need for sleep, but for a reason which commanded her immediate attention.

She was hungry.

Very hungry.

Phryne reluctantly removed herself slowly and with great care from Jack's embrace, mindful not to wake him. She adjusted the covers around him, ensuring he was warm, before securing her robe and walking around the bed and towards the door. Phryne cast a final glance at the sleeping figure of her husband, prompting a gentle smile to play upon her lips, as she closed the door quietly behind her.

Phryne walked across the landing and towards the staircase, holding onto the bannister as she descended. As she reached the cold tiled floor of the hallway she was greeted by the scent of chicken and vegetable soup, which Mr Butler always prepared whenever a member of the household was sick. She inhaled the delightful aroma and found herself almost drawn towards it. She was so focused upon the scent of the soup and what she suspected was freshly baked bread that she almost jumped when Dot emerged from the parlour with her darning in her hand.

"Miss Phryne?" she said gently, as she crossed the hallway and met her. "Did you sleep well?" she asked pleasantly.

"I did, thank you" she returned kindly. "I don't suppose you know when Mr B's soup will be ready, do you?" she asked. Dot smiled.

"I'll go and find out for you, Miss" she replied politely, as she walked across the hallway and headed towards the dining room. "Oh" she said suddenly, before turning towards the table by the coat stand and picking up some items, which she handed to Phryne. "These letters arrived for you today, Miss, and that new book you ordered arrived from the bookstore" she added.

"Ah" Phryne said gently, turning the package over in her hands and opening it, revealing a black text with white lettering, which read 'Strong Poison'. "The new book by Ms Sayers" Phryne said with satisfaction, before looking up at her companion. "Thank you, Dot. I'll be in the parlour if you need me" she said gently, turning on the spot and leafing through the letters as she walked.

Phryne placed the book down onto the table and sat upon her favourite armchair, drawing her legs up beside her as she began to divide her correspondence into stacks. Some bills, correspondence from her lawyers, three letters which she suspected were from new clients (one of whom appeared to be a Peer of the Realm, judging from the stationary), a few personal letters and two invitations. Phryne was perusing the second invitation – to a Murder Mystery evening one month away – when she heard a knock at the door. Knowing that Mr B and Dorothy were in the kitchen and might not have heard it, she placed her letters and the letter opener down upon the table and walked across the room and into the hallway. Phryne smoothed down her nightgown as she walked towards the door, which she opened a cautious few inches lest she should alarm the visitor with her state of undress. However, as soon as she realised the identity of the person on the other side, she realised that, despite recent events, such formalities were hardly necessary.

"Aunt Prudence" said Phryne gently, attempting to ignore the rising feeling of anxiety she was currently experiencing, as she opened the door to her rather uncomfortable looking aunt. "Please, come in."


	63. Chapter 46

Prudence Stanley had barely slept since the argument with her niece.

Following her sudden departure from Phryne's home in St Kilda following an emotionally-charged exchange, Mrs Stanley had dined with her friends as arranged, before heading home and sitting in her parlour for several hours, contemplating the events of that afternoon. It was only when her maid came to ask if she required her assistance that she realised it was past midnight. After brusquely assuring her maid she could manage perfectly well on her own, Mrs Stanley walked quickly up to her bedroom and prepared herself for bed, laying down beneath her quilted sheets in her luxuriously comfortable bed.

It was a short while later that she realised that her insomnia had returned.

Mrs Stanley barely slept for an hour that night, finding that her mind was focused upon the discussion she had had with her niece, and her utter disbelief that Phryne had allowed herself to get into such a situation. She knew that her niece had a tendency to become closely acquainted with certain male companions, and she attempted not to give too much thought to the nature of the relationships she formed with them, despite the gossip; but Prudence Stanley was not naïve, and her niece was not reckless when it came to such matters. _Until now_ , she reminded herself, as she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes once more, willing herself to fall asleep.

But she couldn't. Because every time she closed her eyes she found herself haunted by the tear-filled eyes of her niece, whose expression had been filled with more hurt and fear than she had ever witnessed on the face of her brave, defiant, impossible young woman. Each time she found herself remembering Phryne's expression shortly before she had hurried back into her house – which was another anomaly, as Phryne never walked away from an argument – she felt waves of guilt sweeping over her body, overcoming her almost completely. And like the picture of her frightened niece's face which had haunted her since the moment she left her home, there was no escaping from it.

When she rose the next morning, several hours earlier that she was accustomed to, she took a walk through her gardens, greeting her prized roses before dawn. She strolled through the gardens at a leisurely pace, her mind drifting from the heated discussion from the day before, to the facts of the matter; Phryne was pregnant. She was going to have a child: a child that would be born five months after her wedding. Mrs Stanley's mind drifted back to the sight of her niece in the garden the day before, and the swell to her stomach which was only just concealed beneath her clothes; it wouldn't be something she'd be able to hide or much longer. She sighed at the knowledge, finding her mind awash with fears of the talk and the possibility of a scandal – both of which she felt were likely, regardless of her niece's complete disinterest to such matters. She recalled perfectly every word her niece had spoken, her dismissive and defiant responses to what she maintained had been perfectly logical and justified remarks; but despite this, she found herself feeling deeply troubled by the exchange. Something about her niece's voice, her tone, her emotional eyes and worried expression, had deeply unsettled her, and caused her to feel a plethora of emotions that she did not quite understand, and which she battled fiercely, not wishing to experience them at all. By the time Prudence Stanley walked back into her house that morning, she found herself experiencing some strong emotion akin to shame, and her concern for her niece overwhelmed her completely. She had walked directly to her telephone, dismissing her anxious maid and even Mary, who was proudly displaying her latest culinary creation, picking up the receiver and resolving that she would speak to Phryne that very morning and discuss matters in a calmer and more civilised manner that they had done the day before. It was only when she glanced at the clock beside her and she realised it was shortly before seven o'clock in the morning that she swiftly hung up, replacing the receiver before the operator had a chance to speak.

Over the next couple of days Prudence Stanley found herself becoming increasingly more affected by guilt and emotion at her conduct at the beginning of the week, making the prospect of calling her niece, despite her strong desire to do so and ensure she was alright, seem impossible. Although she felt confident that her inspector would ensure that she was quite well – he always did, she had to admit; and he seemed to have a most ameliorating affect upon the dear girl – she found herself consumed by an overwhelming, almost debilitating fear over Phryne's wellbeing. Although she had serious concerns about the prospect of a child being introduced into her niece's life (something she felt that her niece had not thought through), she quickly found herself accepting the fact that this child would be arriving very soon, and her grave concerns about the matter were motivation to provide her niece with the assistance that she would require; something which, she realised with increasing guilt, she had completely failed to do when they last spoke.

Mrs Stanley, who was seldom apprehensive and never allowed herself to be controlled by her emotions, made many attempts to call her niece in the days that followed, but found herself utterly unable to, hanging up the phone once she reached the operator's voice. She attempted to maintain her other social and charitable commitments during this time, though her attentions were notably absent from the matters at hand. She found herself thinking of Phryne constantly, about the conversation they had, the pained look she had worn when they last spoke, and the tell-tale swell of her stomach which seemed so out of place on the girl, who had always been so worryingly slim. As the days wore on, Mrs Stanley found herself thinking less about her concerns and more about her niece, and, by association, the child she was carrying; a child borne from the romance between Phryne and her inspector, the latter of whom she had been quite sharp with on their last encounter. She closed her eyes regretfully at the memory, and her guilt pervaded her once more. And so, for several days, Mrs Stanley found herself facing one of the most painful internal battles she had ever faced: her concerns about the practicalities of Phryne becoming a mother against her love for her niece and her increasing concern for her wellbeing. The winner of the battle was both obvious and inevitable.

It was only when she was being driven home from a meeting with the hospital board on Friday afternoon that the battle finally ended. One of the main issues discussed at the meeting had been regarding additional funding to the maternity ward which involved herself and the other board members being taken on a tour and meeting both expectant mothers and newly arrived infants, who were being tended to by the dedicated medical staff at the Royal Victoria Hospital. During the tour, Mrs Stanley found herself feeling uncharacteristically emotional and affected, which she concealed well from her fellow board members; it was only when they were led into the nursery and her eyes befell a newborn baby boy with dark hair and bright eyes that reminded her of her niece that she found her resolve in serious danger of faltering, and she found herself wondering what Phryne's baby would look like. Images of Phryne from infancy to adulthood flashed through her mind in mere moments, until the final image she witnessed was the frightened expression and tear-filled eyes of the young woman who stared bravely at her and defiantly declared that she would love and protect her baby, a child that was growing inside her, and who would be arriving in this world in five months' time. It was during that time that Mrs Stanley found herself unable to bear her inaction for a moment longer. She felt a strong, almost magnetic draw towards a niece, a desperate need to be with her, to see her, to talk. And so she leaned forward suddenly in the back seat of her car, instructing her chauffeur to drive her directly to her niece's home in St Kilda, where she intended to resolve the issue of their argument. It was only when the large black car pulled up outside the familiar house that Mrs Stanley realised just how afraid she was. What if Phryne sent her away? What if she didn't wish to see her? Prudence Stanley had never been asked to leave anywhere in her entire life, not even by Phryne's loutish father. She had never considered the prospect before, and had therefore never been required to fear it. But as she slowly got out of her car and walked slowly along the pavement and up the pathway to her niece's front door, she found herself experiencing that hitherto unexperienced fear.

Prudence Stanley was feeling incredibly unsettled, as was frustrated by her unease and weakness, which she battled as she walked up the path with feigned confidence and stepped onto the porch. She attempted to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she took the final few steps towards the front door and reached for the bell, which she held down for a few seconds, before slowly removing her finger and clasping her hands nervously before her. She stood perfectly still and silent for several seconds, finding that her breathing and heart rate were increasingly significantly with each passing moment. When she heard the sound of the door being unlocked and then opened, she swallowed hard and her stomach dropped. She inhaled sharply and prepared herself to greet Mr Butler in her usual manner, when the door was opened fully and a pair of bright green eyes were looking upon her with interest.

She had not been expecting Phryne to answer the door.

"Aunt Prudence" said Phryne quietly, her voice low and laced with surprise, which the young woman suppressed immediately. Mrs Stanley watched as her niece's expression adopted a calmness which she knew she did not feel. Her heart clenched. "Please, come in" Phryne said kindly, before taking a single step back and holding the door open for her aunt, who swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thank you" she said quietly, unclasping her hands as she stepped into the hallway. Mrs Stanley turned nervously on the spot and faced her niece just as she closed the door behind her, crossing her arms defensively across her chest. Phryne, who was somewhat surprised at her aunt's visit, watched as her aunt's eyes drifted down her body, taking in her attire before resting her attentions upon her abdomen for a moment, which was something she was becoming increasingly accustomed to. She swallowed hard and forced aside the nervousness which was threatening to overcome her. "Did I wake you?" Aunt P asked suddenly, confusion present in her tone, which prompted Phryne to meet her gaze. She shook her head.

"No" Phryne said softly, watching as her aunt's eyes drifted once more over the silk pyjamas she was wearing. "You didn't wake me" she added gently, waiting a few moments to see if her aunt was about to unleash a rebuke upon her for being dressed in her bedclothes at two o'clock in the afternoon. She was both surprised and relieved that she made no comment, and simply nodded, seeming somewhat relieved. Phryne, who was not feeling at all well and was becoming increasingly light-headed, realised that she needed to sit down. "Why don't we go through to the parlour?" she asked kindly, walking across the hallway and heading into the room in question before her aunt had a chance to respond. She heard the gentle tapping of heels upon the floor behind her as she entered the room, turning and gesturing towards the chaise lounge, where her aunt sat down obediently. Phryne eased herself into the armchair opposite her and attempted to suppress her rising feeling of dizziness. As Phryne sat down, she adjusted her white floral robe around her, feeling suddenly very self-conscious, before placing her left leg over her right one and resting her left arm across her abdomen.

Prudence Stanley considered her niece for several moments, taking in her casual attire, her tired eyes and the curious expression she bore which she could not quite identify. And was she imagining it, or did Phryne seem several shades paler than she usually did?

"Phryne, are you quite alright?" she asked suddenly, frowning with concentration as she considered her. Phryne felt the weight of her aunt's gaze upon her.

"I'm fine" she returned, attempting to sound as confident as she could, but not quite managing it. She met her aunt's gaze and found that she was looking at her expectantly, with an expression which was heavy with concern. "I'm just tired, Aunt P, that's all" she explained, watching as her aunt continued to stare at her; she clearly wasn't convinced. "I haven't been feeling too well, but I'm fine" she admitted, meeting her aunt's gaze once more, and finding the older woman watching her with concern. A brief silence fell between them, and Phryne found herself unable to bear it. "Was there something you wanted to-"

"Miss Phryne?" came a voice from the door, prompting the lady detective to turn towards her companion, who was watching her with a worried expression; something else she was growing accustomed to. Dot, who heard the front door open and had recognised Mrs Stanley's voice, had headed directly to the parlour to ensure that Miss Phryne was alright, and was relieved to find that she appeared to be. For the moment. "Would you like some tea, Miss?" she asked, glancing from Mrs Stanley to her employer. Phryne nodded immediately.

"Thank you, Dot, that would be lovely" she replied warmly, offering her nervous-looking companion a small smile. Dot nodded almost imperceptibly and disappeared from the parlour. Mrs Stanley, who was feeling somewhat unsettled, watched as her niece turned back towards her.

"I'm sorry for not calling ahead, Phryne, but I…" she began, her words trailing off as she spoke. Phryne, who was unaccustomed to seeing her aunt either lost for words or nervous, found the woman's calm and quiet manner to be both a relief and a concern.

"It's no matter" Phryne replied kindly, her intelligent green eyes drifting across her aunt's face, noticing the tell-tale signs of sleep deprivation and the worried lines which had appeared across her face. When she had first opened the door to her aunt she had been worried that a heated discussion following their previous one would immediately ensue. But the concerned look upon her face and the worry which was present in her eyes quickly convinced her that this was not the case, which she was grateful for; because she really wasn't feeling well enough to handle another argument with her aunt, and was relieved to find that it did not appear that she would have to. Her aunt, instead of looking angry or shocked as she had done a few days before, instead bore a look of such concern that Phryne found herself feeling very worried, and imbued with a strong desire to reassure her. Despite the deeply unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the apprehension she felt that she was becoming increasingly aware of. She swallowed hard, attempting to conceal all signs of her discomfort from her features, and waited patiently for her aunt to speak. After a few seconds Mrs Stanley shifted on the spot, inhaled deeply, and regained her composure.

"I was hoping we might talk" Mrs Stanley stated tentatively, watching her niece carefully as she spoke. Phryne nodded slowly, the action causing her head to spin.

"Of course" she replied gently, her bright green eyes meeting her aunt's as she watched her expectantly. Without realisation or intention, Phryne wrapped her left arm tighter around her stomach, her fingers splaying upon the strong curve of her abdomen, as her aunt gazed nervously upon her.

As soon as Dot had been permitted to make the tea, she had turned from the parlour and headed across the hallway, but instead of heading back towards the kitchen, turned right and walked quickly up the staircase.

Dot, who was not accustomed or fond of going behind Miss Phryne's back, walked nervously across the landing and towards the bedroom, knocking tentatively on the door and waiting patiently outside. After hearing nothing from the other side of the room, and fearing that her knock had been too quiet, Dot delivered three sharp knocks upon the door before opening it quickly and stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and remained by it, her eyes fixed upon the sleeping figure of the inspector, who was laying on his side facing the window.

"Inspector Robinson" she called out, somewhat hesitantly, as she held her clenched hands by her sides and began to chew on her bottom lip. The figure in the bed stirred slightly at the sound of her voice. "Inspector" she repeated, slightly louder this time, and producing the desired effect; Dot watched as Inspector Robinson pushed himself up on the bed – a motion which was hastened as soon as he noticed Phryne's absence – and turned immediately towards her.

"Dorothy?" he asked, his voice slightly husky from sleep. "What is it?" he asked, noticing both his wife's absence and her companion's look of concern. "Where's Phryne?" he asked quickly. Dot inhaled sharply.

"Miss Phryne is downstairs with Mrs Stanley" Dot replied, attempting to conceal the nervousness she felt, but failing completely. "I heard someone at the door and when I went to answer it I found them both sitting in the parlour" she added, clenching her jaw and staring at him with worry. Jack, understanding Dot's concerns and sharing them, nodded in understanding and drew the covers quickly aside.

"I'll be right down" he assured her, his voice low and soothing, and devoid of all remnants of sleep; Jack Robinson was now very much awake. "It will be fine, Dorothy" he added calmly. Dot nodded instinctively in response and turned on the spot, before quickly walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Of all of the men she had seen in Miss Phryne's house, of all the things she had seen and heard in the time she had been in her employment, the most striking and surreal image she felt she would remember for the rest of her days was that of Inspector Robinson wearing those blue silk pyjamas.

Jack rose from the bed and walked quickly from the room, finding Dot's sudden appearance and the words she had uttered rendering him immediately awake. Whilst he hoped that Phryne's aunt would not visit her at home in order to continue the heated discussion from earlier in the week, he remembered perfectly Mrs Stanley's strong opinions on the matter of Phryne's pregnancy, and found himself feeling increasingly concerned as he quickly got dressed. Although Mrs Stanley was gravely concerned and had strong reservations about their impending parenthood, he doubted that she would say or do anything drastic or alarming; but given the incident the day before, and how fragile Phryne currently was, it was not something he was willing to risk. Mac had advised them that Phryne needed to rest, relax and keep her stress levels to an absolute minimum – all three of which were almost impossible if she were to have another heated discussion with her aunt. If Phryne and her aunt were to argue, which he realised was a distinct possibility, the health of both Phryne and their baby would be put at risk. Jack walked confidently out of the bedroom, resolute in the fact that he would not allow that to happen.

Mrs Stanley inhaled deeply and clasped her hands before her, as her concerned eyes drifted over her niece once more; she looked rather tired and pale, but was staring at her with those bright, compelling eyes, which completely contrasted how unwell she appeared. Mrs Stanley exhaled sharply and met her niece's gaze.

"I wanted to apologise about how our last conversation ended" Mrs Stanley said, her tone somewhat formal. Phryne listened attentively. "Despite the… difficulties surrounding the discussion, it was not how I would have liked the matter to end" she added. Phryne, who felt tired and rather faint despite the fact she was sitting down, found herself feeling frustrated by her aunt's words, but was composed enough to respond calmly.

"In all honesty, Aunt P, I was less concerned about the ending and more so on the discussion" Phryne replied, her voice calm and her tone amiable. She watched her aunt shift uncomfortably under her gaze, lowering her eyes from hers for a moment. She was clearly still unhappy about the news of her pregnancy. Phryne felt something within her shatter.

"Yes" Aunt P replied after a brief silence, finding herself unable to put her thoughts into words, which was most unlike her, and incredibly frustrating, especially in the circumstances. She looked up at her niece and met her gaze. "I did not mean to upset you, dear girl" she added, her words sincere and her voice imbued with warmth. "The news came as quite a shock, as I'm sure you can appreciate" her aunt continued. Phryne, who was not feeling well and did not feel up to a repeat of their last discussion stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"I'm sure it did" she agreed. _It came as a quite a shock to myself and Jack, too_ , she temporised. "Aunt P, I appreciate that this is not something you had anticipated, and I understand that you have reservations about this baby and my abilities to be a mother" she continued, watching as her aunt seemed poised to interrupt. "Many of your concerns were perfectly justified, and Jack and I are taking steps to ensure that everything is in place for when this baby arrives" she stated. "But whilst I accept your concerns and even your disapproval, what I refuse to accept is for you to suggest that I am not committed to this baby, or to doing everything within my power to ensure its safety and wellbeing, because I am, on both counts" she stated firmly. "I want to make that absolutely clear" she added, her voice strong and confident, her gaze unwavering. Mrs Stanley looked worriedly at her niece before nodding slowly in agreement, and leaning forward as she began to speak.

"I know, Phryne" Mrs Stanley replied, her eyes and tone both imploring her, hoping that she would be believed. "And I'm sorry if you feel I suggested otherwise."

"You _said_ otherwise" Phryne replied solemnly, swallowing hard as she found herself feeling increasingly emotional which, combined with her light-headedness and rising hunger, was almost too overwhelming. Her attentions were drawn back towards her aunt, who was wearing a worried expression which Phryne had never seen before.

"I was wrong" Mrs Stanley replied. Phryne stared at her for a moment, as she considered how strange the words seemed coming from her aunt's lips. Despite the conviction and anger in her voice during the argument earlier in the week Phryne acknowledged, as she sat before her now, her aunt appeared to be both humble and sincere. Whilst she was grateful at the efforts she was making to accept Phryne's pregnancy, part of her ached at the knowledge that for her to do so would be almost impossible. "I'm so sorry, dear girl" she added sincerely, her words causing Phryne's heart to ache. "I hope you understand that I would never dream of upsetting you" she continued, worry present in her tone. Phryne looked up at her aunt and found herself instinctively attempting to reassure her.

"I know" she replied gently, offering her aunt a reassuring expression.

Mrs Stanley stared at Phryne for a few moments, taking in her paleness, the tiredness she was attempting to conceal, and the uncharacteristic quietness of her tone. Her niece was not looking at all well.

"Are you alright, Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked suddenly, concern present in her tone. "You're looking very pale" she remarked, her eyes darting across her features.

"I'm fine" Phryne returned quietly, before inhaling deeply and looking up at her aunt in earnest. "Aunt P, I don't expect you to approve of my pregnancy, or even support it" Phryne began quietly, "but regardless of what you think of me, this isn't the baby's fault, and-" Phryne's words was stilled by her aunt, who leaned towards her and reached for her hand, clasping it tightly in her own and looking up at her with an imploring gaze.

"I do support you, Phryne. I will always support you" she responded firmly, as she stared into her niece's eyes with her own compelling gaze. "And I am sorry that I gave you reason to doubt that" she added sincerely. Phryne found the tone her aunt was using stirring her own emotions, and she swallowed hard as she continued to listen. "I will support you, and Jack, and your baby" she added, her eyes drifting down towards Phryne's stomach for a moment, before returning to meet her niece's gaze. "Despite the fact that your lifestyle is somewhat unconventional, your commitment to your friends and your family is beyond question" she assured her, watching as her niece's eyes shone with tears. "You even risked your life to protect your roguish father" she added, a touch of levity present in your tone. "I know you are committed to your child, Phryne; over the years I have witnessed your commitment to your friends, to your inspector, to Jane" she explained. "You have faced horrors which many of us can scarcely imagine, and you have become one of the strongest, bravest, most passionate girl I have ever known, and despite any reservations I may have about your drinking or your fraternising or those terrible guns you insist upon having" she continued, meeting her niece's gaze with a warm expression as she spoke, "I could not be more proud of you" she added sincerely. Phryne swallowed hard, and clenched her jaw in an attempt to prevent the tears which burned in her eyes from falling down her cheeks. "There is absolutely no doubt it my mind that you are completely committed to your child, and that you will do whatever it takes to make sure it is happy, and safe, and protected from the experiences that you yourself were forced to endure" she continued, squeezing Phryne's hand tighter as she spoke. "Phryne, you are going to be a wonderful mother" she added, before offering her niece a small, warm smile. "And I want you to know that I will help you in any way I can" she stated with conviction.

Phryne, who had been sitting in stunned silence during her aunt's uncharacteristically candid speech, stared in shock at the woman before her, whose assumed expression of confidence was betrayed by the nervousness in her eyes. Phryne swallowed hard, squeezed her hand in response, and offered her a small smile.

"Thank you, Aunt P" she said quietly, her voice low and slightly choked. Her aunt, who appeared relieved after she had responded, nodded and returned the smile, holding her niece's hand securely in her own. It was just moments after this tender exchange that Jack Robinson entered the room.

Jack, who had heard Phryne's voice from the bottom of the stairs, walked immediately towards the room, finding himself feeling rather nervous at what he might find. It was with nothing short of complete surprise that he found himself staring at a rather humble and almost relieved-looking Prudence Stanley clasping the hand of her niece, who appeared perfectly calm and relaxed. Jack felt relief flood him as he stepped into the room, his entrance immediately attracting the attention of both women.

"Ah, Inspector" Mrs Stanley began, removing her hand from her niece's and rising immediately from her seat, before walking towards him. Phryne considered rising too, but found the dizziness she was currently experiencing, combined with the sudden heaviness of her limbs, to be factors which strictly prohibited such action; instead, she watched with utter amazement as her aunt walked towards Jack and uttered words which would be forever burned into her memory. "I owe you an apology for the way I spoke to you during our last discussion" she said gently, her manner sincere but somewhat uncomfortable, as she looked up at the tall man before her. "I had no right to say the things that I said" she added solemnly. "I was shocked by the news and reacted regrettably" she continued, her tone and her vocabulary becoming more formal as her discomfort increased, "I'm very sorry, Inspector" she stated sincerely. Jack nodded instinctively in response to Mrs Stanley's words, before offering her a small smile.

"It's alright, Mrs Stanley" he replied kindly, "I understand" he added, his eyes drifting from Mrs Stanley and towards Phryne, who was watching the scene with interest from the armchair; she was incredibly pale and looked rather unsteady, despite the fact that she was sitting down. His concern for her increased exponentially. Jack returned his attention to Mrs Stanley, seeking to reassure the older woman before returning his attention to his wife. "And of course I accept your apology" he assured her warmly, watching as she smiled in response and took his hand.

"Thank you, Inspector" she replied formally. Phryne smiled weakly in response.

"Please, call me Jack" he returned kindly, uttering the words for what felt like the thousandth time.

Although he and Phryne were now married, Jack was not surprised to find that he was still referred to as 'Inspector Robinson' or 'Sir' by her friends, family and staff, and found himself wondering whether he would ever be 'Jack'. His eyes drifted towards Phryne, and he realised that to her, he was. And he'd accept a lifetime of 'Inspector's and 'Sir's to be her Jack. Jack was drawn from his thoughts by Mrs Stanley, who nodded politely and offered him a warm smile, before releasing her hold upon his hand. His eyes drifted immediately towards Phryne, who offered him a reassuring smile. Jack watched Phryne attentively, noting that she appeared pale and unwell, despite making attempts to conceal it in her aunt's presence. He was about to speak when his attention was attracted towards the doorway by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Sorry to interrupt" said Dot politely, prompting Phryne to turn immediately towards her.

"You aren't, dear Dot" Phryne assured her warmly, "come in" she encouraged. Dot glanced from Phryne to Jack, and then to Mrs Stanley, who was standing before the inspector with her hands by her sides, and appeared to be slightly nervous.

Dot placed the tray upon the table and poured three cups, adding milk and sugar accordingly, and handing them out. She gave Miss Phryne her cup first, watching as she slowly leaned forward in her seat, smiling at her gratefully as she accepted it with both hands; she was looking very pale and it seemed to take her some effort to lean forward, which the inspector apparently noticed too, as he walked immediately towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne looked up at him.

"I'm fine" she assured him, offering him a weak smile, as she drew the tea to her lips and began to sip, attempting to suppress the rising feeling of dizziness she was currently experiencing; how could she feel so faint when she was sitting down?

Phryne drank the sweetened tea obediently as Dot served Mrs Stanley, who returned to her seat opposite Phryne, and was watching her niece with concern. Jack, who accepted his cup, placed it down upon the table the moment Dorothy left the room, before walking towards Phryne and standing beside her. Mrs Stanley, who noticed that her niece was growing increasingly pale and appeared slightly shaken, found herself considering her niece's choice of attire alongside the inspector's clear concern for her, and it became apparent that something was not quite right.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Stanley demanded, worry present in her tone, as she looked from Phryne to Jack. The inspector, who stood like a soldier beside his wife, remained silent and simply looked down towards Phryne, who lowered her cup from lips and watched her aunt for a moment, as though considering whether she should confide in her. After observing the worried look in her eyes, and finding herself feeling too unwell to lie or feign good health, she quickly realised that she had to.

"I… I wasn't feeling very well last night, so Cec and Bert drove me to the hospital" Phryne began simply, her voice low and soothing. "Mac looked after me and I stayed there overnight" she continued, watching as her aunt's eyes grew with concern and she put her teacup unsteadily down upon the table. "The baby's fine" she assured her. "Mac discharged me this morning and advised me to rest, and I am" she explained, watching as her aunt stared at her with concern. "Everything's fine" she stated, as she met the worried gaze of her aunt.

"What happened?" Mrs Stanley asked, looking from Phryne to Jack, and then returning her attentions to her niece. Phryne met her gaze and sighed gently; it was clear she would have to disclose more information, despite not wishing to discuss the matter in such detail. And she really was beginning to feel quite unwell…

"I started bleeding" Phryne said simply, her voice low and haunted, like an echo. "I was bleeding and in pain and so Bert and Cec drove me to the hospital" she explained, watching as her aunt's eyes widened, and she stared at her with concern. She appeared almost ready to get out of her seat when she continued to speak. "Mac looked after me overnight and Jack stayed with me" she added gently. "Everything is fine now, the baby's fine" she added, her words slightly slurred as she spoke.

Phryne felt her dizziness increasing, as her limbs became heavier and the room started to spin, and the composure she had been able to maintain despite feeling unwell began to fall apart. Phryne could feel her heart beating against her chest, as her head spun and her ears pounded, and her heavy limbs tried to entice her back against the armchair. She was vaguely aware of the sound of voices in the room, which seemed muffled, as though far away, and she found herself feeling suddenly very hot and shaken.

"Phryne?" asked Jack with concern, taking a few steps towards her and watching as she released a deep, unsteady breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm not-" Phryne began, as she pressed her hands onto the arms of the chair and pushed herself into a standing position, which caused her dizziness to pique and her entire body to feel as though it were made of lead. "I think I need to lie down" she said quietly, her voice low and slightly breathless. She was feeling incredibly unwell and for a moment feared she would actually faint, until she felt strong, familiar hands upon her waist, guiding her back down towards the armchair from which she had just risen. She heard Jack's voice speaking to her soothingly, and although she couldn't quite make out what he was saying, it seemed quite clear. She was vaguely aware of movement from the other side of the room as Jack eased her back into her seat and knelt down beside her. His voice somehow managed to reach her even as the room continued to spin.

"Alright, that's it" Jack soothed, as Phryne sat down upon the seat and began to recover her senses.

"Sorry" she said, somewhat breathlessly, as she lowered her head and closed her eyes, attempting to compose herself. She was feeling faint and incredibly weak, as though her limbs were too heavy to be supported by her body. She needed to lie down, and found herself leaning against the edge of the armchair for support, an action which prompted Jack to adjust his hold upon her.

"Don't be" Jack said warmly, as he looked upon her with concern.

Phryne, who felt faint and exhausted and whose limbs were like lead, found her lack of control over her body and her current physical weakness frightening, and she began to panic.

"I don't… Jack, I don't-" she mumbled, her voice low and uncertain, and edged with fear. She was incredibly dizzy and her entire body felt heavy; she was confused and unable to order her thoughts, and felt very unsteady. She didn't understand what was happening.

Mrs Stanley walked quickly towards her niece and stood to her right, looking upon her with concern, her eyes drifting over her body. Was she imagining it, or was she trembling?

"Phryne?" she asked, her voice unsteady and heavy with concern. Phryne felt her aunt's hand upon her shoulder, and could smell her perfume as she stepped towards her. "You aren't well, dear girl" she declared, turning from her niece towards Jack.

Jack, whose hands had remained upon Phryne's waist even after she was seated, drew his right hand over her leg and captured her left hand, his eyes drifting towards her right arm, which was cradling her abdomen. She didn't appear to be in pain, but she was clearly feeling very unwell, and for a time he was worried that she might faint. She was also displaying signs of distress, which he sought to soothe instantly; he knew he needed to keep her as calm and relaxed as possible.

"It's alright, Phryne" he said gently, the sound of his voice guiding her through her panic. "You woke too soon, you need to get some more rest" he soothed, watching as Phryne placed her right hand upon her head, leaning into it and nodding in assent to his words. "It's been a while since you've eaten" he remarked. Phryne hummed in response, as the hunger which had been suppressed by her dizziness returned to her.

"That's why I woke up" she explained quietly, her voice low and her words mumbled, as she tiredly met Jack's gaze. Jack, who had been watching her attentively, heard every word, and nodded in agreement. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and turned towards Mrs Stanley.

"Mrs Stanley, would you have a word with Mr Butler and ask that something be prepared for Phryne?" he asked. "I'll take her upstairs" he added. To Jack's relief, Mrs Stanley nodded immediately in response, pausing only to look upon her niece with concern, before turning on the spot and hurrying out of the room. Jack turned back towards Phryne and looked up at her. "Phryne" he said gently, prompting her to lower her hand from her face and look up at him with tired eyes. She was pale and tired and felt as though she were shaking beneath his hold, but she was still able to meet his gaze. "It's alright, you're alright" he assured her, feeling her right hand grip his forearm as he spoke. He squeezed her left hand tightly and she inhaled deeply. "You haven't eaten in a while and you need to rest" he explained. Phryne stared at him for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, the words falling from her lips automatically. Jack squeezed her hand once more.

"Don't be sorry" he said gently, meeting her gaze and finding her guilty eyes staring into his. "You have nothing to apologise for" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard. "Come on" he said gently, rising to his feet. "Let's get you back to bed" he added. Before Phryne could respond, she felt a strong arm around her back and another beneath her legs, as Jack and gathered her in his arms, before lifting her from the armchair and holding her close.

"Jack, I'm alright" Phryne said quietly, feeling nervous and somewhat embarrassed.

"And you'll be even better after you eat and get some rest" Jack returned gently and meeting Phryne's gaze as she looked up at him. She sighed gently and nodded in agreement, before resting her head tiredly against his shoulder and closing her eyes, as he carried her across the hallway and up the stairs.

Phryne fell asleep briefly in Jack's arms, and only woke when she found herself being lowered onto familiar bedsheets, which seemed to cling to her body and draw her desperately into their embrace. She opened her eyes defiantly and found herself staring at Jack, who had eased her onto the bed and drawn the fur runner over her body, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the window. She had felt very warm when he carried her, and so he judge the light runner would be more comfortable to her than the bedsheets. Phryne sighed contently and closed her eyes once more, feeling herself giving into the dizziness and allowing exhaustion to claim her. She was almost asleep when she felt a hand upon her shoulder and heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Phryne" Jack called, his voice kind but firm. "Phryne, open your eyes" he encouraged.

"I'm tired" she murmured tiredly in response, as her feather pillows and silk sheets embraced her weary body. Jack felt guilt overwhelm him as he looked down upon her, but he knew he had to continue.

"I know" he replied gently, his eyes drifting over her face, which was turned towards the window, her eyes firmly closed. "But you need to eat first" he explained. Phryne hummed in response, the mention of food stirring the deep hunger that was within her, and Jack watched as her eyes slowly flickered open. "Phryne?"

"Alright" she agreed tiredly, before pressing her hands onto the mattress and attempting to push herself into a sitting position. Jack, who was still perched on the edge of the bed, leaned forward and assisted her, adjusting her pillows behind her and helping her to get into a comfortable position. He felt her hand on his wrist and looked up into her eyes, which were tired but bright. "Thank you" she said sincerely, offering him a weak smile. Jack nodded in response, easing himself back onto the bed beside her and placing his arm across her hips, resting his hand on the bed beside her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked gently, repeating a question he had asking her in the hospital earlier that morning. Phryne, who was feeling somewhat more stable now that she was almost lying down, met his gaze and leaned back against the pillows. Jack considered how small she looked beneath the dark fur.

"Because you needed to sleep" she said warmly, before placing her arms across her stomach. "And I thought I was well enough to go downstairs by myself" she continued, her voice edged with fear and confusion. "Apparently I was wrong" she added quietly. Jack reached for her hand and held it tightly in his own. She was scared.

"Given what happened yesterday and the fact that you've barely eaten or drank since, it's understandable you're feeling so faint" Jack explained gently, as Phryne watched him with nervous, guilt-filled eyes. "You'll feel much better after you've eaten" he soothed. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Jack" she said quietly, her voice low and sincere. "This isn't what you signed up for" she added. Jack squeezed her hand tighter and moved closer to her on the bed.

"You're what I signed up for" he replied confidently, holding her left hand with his right one and gently placing his free hand upon her stomach. "Both of you" he added with conviction. A small smile played on Phryne's lips and she nodded almost imperceptibly, she drew her hand over his, placing her fingers between his and meeting his gaze. "Please stop saying you're sorry" he said gently, his words causing Phryne's calm expression to falter slightly. Something in his voice stirred her emotions, and she found herself clenching her jaw in an attempt to suppress how tearful she felt following his heartfelt words. Before she could respond, there was a light knock at the bedroom door, which opened moments later by Mrs Stanley, who stepped into the room, closely followed by Dot.

Phryne looked up as her aunt walked confidently into the room, strolling across it with Dot in her wake. Dot was carrying a silver salver laden with a how bowl of soup, crusty white bread and a small tray of butter, freshly prepared sandwiches and ginger biscuits. A large pitcher of a clouded substance, which she suspected was lemon squash, was also reposed upon the tray, with a single glass. Phryne felt suddenly very awake in the presence of this food, which smelled divine. Jack watched as she sat up straighter in bed as Dot and her aunt approached her.

Mrs Stanley walked around the bed and towards Phryne, her eyes drifting across her pale niece's face, and focusing for a moment on the joined hands which rested upon her stomach. She found herself feeling warmed by the image, which she looked up from quickly, meeting the keen eyes of her niece. Dot was holding the silver salver and looking at Phryne with concern.

"Mr Butler has kindly prepared luncheon for you" Mrs Stanley said confidently, before stepping aside and enabling Dot to move forward. Jack slowly removed his hands from Phryne and rose to his feet, standing beside her as Dot moved forward and gently placed the tray onto her lap.

"It's chicken and vegetable soup, Miss" Dot said warmly. "With freshly baked bread, ham and cheese sandwiches, and some of those ginger biscuits you're so fond of" she added. Phryne looked up at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said kindly, finding herself feeling considerably hungrier as the feast was placed upon her lap. "And please thank Mr Butler for me" she added. Dot nodded.

"I will, Miss" she assured her, her eyes drifting over Miss Phryne, who looked so pale and unwell. "Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked.

"No, thank you" Phryne replied gently, as she looked up and met her nervous maid's expression. She offered her a small smile and reached for her hand. "I'm fine" she said warmly. Dot stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Please let me know if you need anything" Dot replied quietly, her voice low yet compelling. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" she agreed, squeezing her kindly companion's hand. Dot squeezed back, offered her a small smile, and walked silently from the room, worrying all the way.

Phryne looked from Jack to her aunt, before returning her attention to her food, which smelled absolutely incredible. She looked up tiredly and watched as her aunt drew the stool beneath her dressing table towards the window and sat upon it so that she was facing her. Jack slowly sat back down on the bed beside her.

"Would you like something?" Phryne asked Jack, indicating towards the tray. "You must be hungry too." Jack, although relieved that the presence of food seemed to have revitalised Phryne somewhat, shook his head.

"I'm fine" he returned gently, before removing the jug and glass from the tray, which decreased its weight considerably. Jack poured her a glass of the lemon squash and placed it back onto the tray. Phryne met his gaze and nodded.

"Thank you" she said quietly, as she reached for the glass and began to drink. As soon as she had taken a few sips of the delightfully cold drink, she realised how incredibly thirsty she was, and drank the entire glass quickly. Jack took it gently from her hands and poured another glass, placing it back on the tray for her as he sat beside her. Phryne, who was not used to having such attentive attendants whilst she ate, found herself feeling very self-conscious. But also very, _very_ hungry.

And so, despite her concerns, Phryne managed to consume the entire bowl of soup, half of the bread, three small sandwiches and a biscuit, as well as three glasses of lemon squash. After she had eaten she felt sated and content, and considered that the warm, relaxed feeling she was currently experiencing was akin to how satisfied cats must feel after a hearty meal. And, like a cat, all Phryne felt able to do at that present moment was sleep. The light-headedness she had experienced had disappeared, and taken with it her trembling and feeling of unsteadiness; instead, she found herself feeling perfectly relaxed, content and comfortable, and with an almost undeniable urge to fall asleep immediately. If it had not been for the kindly and attentive attendants, she would have done so.

Mrs Stanley, having been reassured by the improvement in Phryne's pallor and the visible increase in her strength, recognised the exhaustion in her eyes and looked upon her with a gentle, maternal expression.

"You're looking better already, dear girl" she remarked, prompting Phryne to turn towards her as Jack lifted the tray from her lap, which she herself had been in the process of placing upon her bedside table. "Now it is time for you to rest" she declared. Phryne, who found herself feeling like a child by her aunt's words and tone, nodded obediently. "And I should take my leave" she added, a notable degree of regret in her tone, as she rose from her seat, her eyes never once leaving her niece. Mrs Stanley's previously confident expression faltered slightly and she looked up towards Jack. "I trust you'll take good care of my niece, Inspector?" she asked. Jack nodded immediately.

"Of course, Mrs Stanley" he replied politely, rising to his feet as he spoke. The older woman considered him for a moment before nodding.

"And your doctor – Dr Macmillan – she will be attending you?" Mrs Stanley asked. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, Aunt P" she responded gently. "Mac is coming to check on me this evening." Mrs Stanley considered this information for a moment before nodding.

"If you need anything – if either of you need anything" she began, looking from Jack to Phryne, "please telephone me at once" she added. Phryne nodded immediately in response. She recognised that tone. "If you have no objections, I would like to come back in the morning and… and see how you are" she added, somewhat nervously. Phryne offered her aunt a tired yet reassuring smile.

"Of course" Phryne replied warmly. "I look forward to seeing you" she added sincerely. Mrs Stanley, who appeared somewhat nervous suddenly, walked towards her niece and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly upon the forehead as a mother would kiss a stricken child.

"Get some rest" Mrs Stanley directed, her voice kind but firm, as she stood up tall and considered her niece once more. She had some colour in her cheeks and she looked considerably better than she had done just fifteen minutes before. Although she was still very worried about her, Mrs Stanley felt confident that Phryne was recovering, and knew that her inspector would ensure it. "I'll see you both in the morning" she said gently, before taking a reluctant step away from the bed. "I'll see myself out" she added kindly, intercepting the offer which lingered on Jack's lips. "Please take care of my niece, inspector" she added, her eyes drifting back towards Phryne, who felt both touched and embarrassed by the notion.

"I will" Jack declared confidently. Mrs Stanley nodded in response, before casting a final glance towards Phryne, and departed. As soon as the door closed behind her, Phryne turned towards Jack, who was watching her with a warm expression.

"I really wasn't expecting that" she said quietly, as Jack lowered himself back onto the bed and sat beside her. "She apologised, Jack, to both of us" she added. Jack nodded in response.

"She's your aunt, you're part of her family" Jack replied simply. "Although the news of your pregnancy came as a shock to her, she loves you" he explained. "And she'll love our baby too" he stated with conviction. Phryne met his gaze and nodded slowly in response.

"I hope so" she replied, worry present in her tone. Jack held her hand and was about to respond, when his wife continued to speak. "Lie down with me?" she asked gently. Jack nodded immediately in response, knowing how difficult it was for her to acknowledge she needed someone, let alone to ask.

"Of course" he responded warmly, offering her a gentle smile as he rose from the bed.

Phryne watched as Jack closed the curtains, shielding the room from the bright afternoon light, before walking around the bed. She felt him get onto the bed beside her, and turned to face him as he edged towards her. Phryne leaned against him, pressing her back to his chest as she slowly lowered herself down onto the bed. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her as they both lay down, his left arm resting protectively across her abdomen. Phryne placed her own arm over his, clasping his hand tightly as he drew her closer to him, holding her securely as she lay on her side and faced the window. She had always felt safe and content in Jack's presence and, although it had scared her initially, she found this feeling increasing exponentially since she discovered her pregnancy. Although she prided herself on her independence and abilities, as her pregnancy progressed she found herself becoming increasingly aware that there were many things which frightened her about her condition and the prospect of becoming a mother; although she was sure she could face these issues alone if she was required to, she realised quickly that she didn't want to. Since discovering her pregnancy she had been plagued with doubts regarding both her ability and her judgement – two things which she had seldom doubted to such an extent until recent months – and she found herself seeking Jack's counsel even more, which he granted to her immediately. Her doubts over her maternal abilities had piqued the evening before, when she had become unwell and the baby's safety had been compromised, and it had all been her fault. She swallowed hard and pushed herself back against Jack, feeling him respond to her movement instantly, drawing her closer to him and holding her as she relaxed in his arms. She placed her hand over his upon her abdomen, and found the fears she had for the wellbeing of their baby rush to the forefront of her mind, and then slowly ebb away beneath the comfort of his touch and the strength of his embrace, and she found herself reassured by the knowledge that if her judgement was not sufficient to protect their baby, then Jack's most certainly was. As she considered this fact, Phryne fell asleep almost immediately and, after listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing, Jack did also.

Phryne and Jack remained asleep for several hours, remaining in the exact same position all afternoon, until the sound of a gentle knock upon the door woke Jack.

Jack opened his eyes and listened for a moment, looking down towards Phryne, who lay asleep in his arms. A couple of seconds later the knock was repeated, slightly louder than it had been moments before, and he found himself drawn completely from his tired state. Jack, who was conscious of not waking Phryne, slowly and very reluctantly removed his arms from her, drawing the fur runner over her to keep her warm, as he eased himself off the bed and walked slowly towards the door. He opened it a few inches and found himself facing Dorothy and Dr MacMillan, both of whom looked up at him, Mac with an expectant expression and Dot with worry.

"Oh, Inspector, I'm sorry I woke you" Dr MacMillan said quietly, her eyes drifting past Jack and into the dim room. "Is Phryne asleep?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes" he replied. "She's been asleep for most of the afternoon." Mac nodded in response and cast her eyes across Jack, whose tired eyes and tousled hair revealed that he too had been asleep.

"I'm glad to see she's not the only one" she replied warmly. "I hear that you also had the pleasure of Mrs Stanley's company, though I understand she was much warmer today than on the last occasion" she added. Jack offered her a small smile and nodded. "Dot mentioned that Phryne came over quite faint earlier" she added, her voice adopting a more serious tone. "What happened?" she asked. Jack briefly outlined the events which led to her becoming unwell, before outlining what she had eaten and explaining that she had slept for several hours since. Mac nodded in understanding. "Blood-loss combined with hunger and dehydration can have that effect" she stated, "it can make the patient feel faint, shaken, confused and unable to order their thoughts" Jack nodded in response, recognising the symptoms. "Loathe as I am to wake her, I really do need to examine her" she explained gently. "And although she's exhausted, I would like her to try and eat something" she added. "Dot informs me that Mr Butler has already prepared dinner" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding, watching as Mac looked across his face with an analytical expression. "I'd also like you to eat, Inspector" she said warmly, watching as Jack's eyes met hers. "In order to take care of Phryne, you have to take care of yourself" she said firmly. Jack nodded in response.

"I will" he assured. Mac considered him for a moment before nodding.

"Why don't you go downstairs with Dot while I see to Phryne?" Mac suggested, watching as Jack turned his head instinctively towards his sleeping wife. "She'll be fine" she reassured him, her voice adopting the tone she used at the hospital with nervous relatives. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze. "It won't take long" she added warmly. Jack nodded in response.

"Yes, of course" he replied, as Dot stepped towards him and looked upon him with an affectionate smile. He glanced back towards the bedroom one final time, before walking towards Phryne's assistant and allowing her to lead him across the landing and towards the staircase. Mac watched after them for a moment, a gentle smile playing upon her lips, before she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

The room was dim and quiet, with only the gentle sounds of Phryne's breathing breaching the silence. Mac turned on the bedside lamp on Jack's side of the bed, before walking around to her friend's side and turning hers on too, placing her bag upon the dressing table's seat, which was, for some unknown reason, now located by the window. Mac dismissed her curiosity immediately and sat on the bed beside Phryne who, despite being a light sleeper, was completely unaffected by her presence and the light. Mac placed her hand upon her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Phryne" she called, her eyes drifting across the lady detective's face. She was less pale than she had been earlier, and bore a look of calmness and contentment which reassured her immeasurably. "Darling, wake up" Mac encouraged, pressing her shoulder with slightly more pressure. Phryne stirred in her sleep, humming slightly in response, before slowly opening her eyes.

"Mac?" she asked, confused, as she blinked and turned away from the artificial light which assaulted her eyes. "I thought you weren't coming until six?" she asked, pressing her hand down upon the bed and rising into a sitting position. She realised immediately that Jack was gone.

"It is six" Mac replied gently. "Six-thirty, in fact" she corrected. "Mrs Camberley's nine pound eight ounce baby boy delayed me somewhat" she added.

"Why?" asked Phryne, who sat up against the pillows which Mac was adjusting for her, and was staring at her physician friend with a curious expression. Mac met her gaze and decided against repeating the infant's weight, which Phryne had clearly not registered.

"He was very reluctant to be born, despite his mother's best efforts" Mac replied gently. "They're both fine" she added, anticipating her friend's next question. Phryne nodded. "And I've come to make sure you are too" she explained. Phryne smiled gently in response. "I'm sorry I had to wake you, darling, but I need to take a look at you" she continued, pausing for a moment as she considered her next words. "Jack tells me that you felt faint earlier?" she asked. Phryne met her gaze and nodded, looking at her with a look somewhere between guilt and embarrassment.

"I don't know what came over me" she said quietly. "But I was fine after I ate, and I feel much better now" she assured her. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"As I explained to Jack, it was most likely a combination of blood-loss, hunger and dehydration" Mac replied tentatively. "I know you ate a few hours ago, but do you feel able to eat again now?" she asked. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"I'm starving" she confided. "Though it feels like I only just ate" she added. Mac smiled.

"I also need you to keep hydrated" she urged, pouring her patient a glass of lemon cordial and handing it to her. "Try and drink at least one of these every hour" she advised. Phryne nodded slowly and accepted the glass, which she drank quickly, before handing it back to her physician. "Are you in any pain or discomfort?" she asked gently.

"No" Phryne replied immediately.

"Good" Mac returned. "And have you experienced any bleeding?"

"No" Phryne said quickly. Mac watched as she seemed visibly unsettled by the question. She smiled at her gently.

"Are you happy for me to examine you?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" she replied. Mac nodded in response.

"I'll be right back" she returned, before rising from the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Phryne watched after her and found herself feeling nervous at the prospect, and swallowed hard, as her right hand drifted instinctively across her abdomen.

Five minutes later the examination was complete, and Mac sat beside Phryne once more, noting that the lady detective was looking up at her expectantly.

"Everything is fine" Mac said warmly, watching the relief which passed across Phryne's face. "The baby is fine and you are displaying no signs of bleeding" she added. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" she replied. Mac took her hand and squeezed it.

"You are most welcome, darling" she stated with affection. Phryne considered Mac's expression for a few moments, and found a question which had been tormenting her since the incident the night before return to her; a question she had been too afraid to ask aloud, certainly to Jack. But now she felt an overwhelming need to have it answered.

"Do you remember when I was in the hospital and you said that sometimes it isn't always clear why… why it happens" Phryne asked quietly. Mac, who immediately knew what she was referring to, nodded in response.

"Yes" she said gently, her eyes meeting her friend's, her face adopting a calm, reassuring expression. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Do you think…" Phryne began, breaking off mid-sentence as she considered what to say. "I understand that sometimes miscarriages can occur because the woman's body rejects the baby" she explained, meeting her friend's gaze nervously. Mac looked at her with a calm, unwavering expression.

"Yes, that can happen" she replied tentatively, "usually if the foetus was not able to survive or reach full term" she explained. "It usually happens in the very early stages of pregnancy though, before the end of the first trimester" she added. "You're seventeen weeks pregnant, Phryne" she gently reminded her. Phryne inhaled sharply and lowered her eyes from her friend's, as Mac watched her attentively and waited patiently for her to continue.

"So if it's possible that the mother's body can reject the baby" Phryne temporised, her eyes meeting Mac's once more, "is it possible that the baby could reject the mother?" she asked quietly. Mac considered the question for a moment, staring into Phryne's eyes as she contemplated it, and found her heart aching in response. She held Phryne's hand tighter and edged closer to her on the bed.

"No" Mac replied, her voice gentle but confident. "Early miscarriages often occur before the end of the trimester, and can be because the body either perceives the foetus as a threat or is aware that certain physical abnormalities would prevent it from reaching full term" she explained. "But that is not what happened last night" she continued. "You started bleeding because you experienced trauma" Mac stated, speaking calmly and clearly as she looked into Phryne's worried eyes. "But the bleeding has stopped and you are recovering" she stated with conviction. "Your baby isn't rejecting you, Phryne" she assured her, squeezing her hand as she spoke. Phryne stared at her for a few moments in silence as she processed her words, before swallowing hard and continuing to speak.

"I've been so worried about how to be a mother, and how Jack and I will cope with a baby" she began, the words causing her to feel sick with guilt, "that I gave very little thought about how the baby would feel about us" she added. "I've felt almost constant terror since finding out I was pregnant, and I've already made so many bad decisions" she added, her voice becoming emotional as she spoke. Mac held her hand tightly and listened attentively as she spoke. "And I almost had a termination" she added tearfully, swallowing hard in an attempt to calm herself. "The baby is growing inside me, Mac. What if it felt the fear I felt, or experienced my doubt and everything that goes with it?" she asked. "What if it knows exactly what kind of person I am and what kind of mother I'll be and last night was an attempt to-"

"Phryne, stop" Mac said gently, her voice low and soothing. "That's not what happened, darling, I promise you" she assured her. Phryne stared at her with wide, tear-filled eyes and inhaled sharply. Her breath hitched.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, her voice slightly choked. Mac looked deep into her eyes and held her hand tightly.

"Because I'm a doctor" she replied gently. "I'm a doctor and I'm your friend" she continued, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "And that is not what happened last night" she repeated, watching as Phryne swallowed hard and blinked back her tears. "You started bleeding because you experienced trauma" she explained. "You became unwell, you were treated, and you are recovering" she said tenderly. "The baby is not rejecting you" she assured her, finding her heart aching at Phryne's distress and contemplation over such a prospect. "And it's fine" she said warmly. "I promise you, Phryne, the baby is fine" she added. Phryne stared at her for a moment before nodding, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"Thank you" she said quietly, as she adjusted the fur runner around her, covering her abdomen with it. Mac watched her as she did so; it was clear that Phryne did not believe her. "So what happens now?" she asked quickly, not wishing to continue their previous conversation. Mac looked up at her with a solemn expression.

"Now we continue to keep an eye on both of you, and make sure you stay healthy" she said warmly, finding herself feeling rather unsettled following their previous discussion. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Do you feel as though you could eat something?" she asked tentatively. Phryne, whose appetite was significantly reduced following their previous discussion, knew that she had to, and so she nodded.

"Yes" she replied. "I'll go and-"

"I'd like you to stay here" Mac said gently, "just for tonight" she added quickly, observing Phryne's worried expression. "Given how dizzy you felt earlier I think it's best you remain in bed until tomorrow" she explained. Phryne considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright" she acceded, before leaning back against her pillows. Mac offered her a gentle smile.

"I know you find it difficult" she said sympathetically, the words and tone attracting Phryne's attention, "but there is nothing wrong with letting people take care of you" she said gently. Phryne swallowed hard. "Darling, you don't have to do this alone" she added. Phryne nodded.

"I know" she returned quietly. "Thank you" she returned, squeezing Mac's hand gently in her own. Mac nodded.

"I'll go and have a word with Dorothy and arrange for dinner to be brought up to you" Mac said gently as she rose to her feet. "I'll also make sure that your husband has something to eat too" she added. "I'm not sure I could cope with you both as patients" she teased, earning a small smile from Phryne. "I'll be right back" she assured her. Phryne nodded in acknowledgement and watched as Mac walked across the room and onto the landing, closing the door behind her. Phryne lay back against her pillows and closed her eyes.

Mac closed the door slowly behind her and remained still for a moment, as Phryne's words drifted through her mind once more and she found herself feeling frustrated by her inability to comfort her oldest friend. She inhaled sharply, turned on the spot and headed towards the staircase, resolving that she would convince Phryne that her fears were unwarranted.

Mac headed downstairs and walked into the parlour, where Jack was standing by the fireplace as Dot tidied the room. He turned towards her as she entered and looked up at her expectantly.

"Phryne and the baby are both fine" Mac assured him, watching as the same relief which had flooded Phryne's features a few minutes before affected him too.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" Jack said sincerely, as he walked across the room and met her. Mac nodded and met his gaze. Jack, who was familiar with the expressions people bore when they had something more to say, stared at her intently. "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly. Mac turned towards Dorothy, who had returned her attentions to cleaning after being informed that the lady detective and her baby were alright, and was currently dusting the piano on the other side of the room.

"Dorothy, do you think you could arrange for some dinner to be prepared for Phryne please?" Mac asked. "I'd like her to remain in her room this evening, just as a precaution" she explained. Dot nodded.

"Yes, Dr MacMillan" she responded, putting her duster down and walking across the room.

"Thank you" Mac replied warmly, as her friend's kindly companion headed towards the door. "And please make sure that the inspector eats too" she added, before fixing Jack with a firm stare. He nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong?" he asked once Dorothy was in the dining room. Mac hesitated for a moment, finding herself feeling conflicted between keeping Phryne's concern to herself, or confiding in the inspector. She herself had been unable to reassure her friend, but knew that the inspector had an uncanny and unrivalled ability to assist her in both personal and professional matters. As the image of her friend's terrified expression returned to her memory once more, she made her decision.

"Why don't we sit down?" Mac suggested, as she led Jack across the room and towards the armchairs. Jack followed obediently, waiting for the doctor to sit before taking up the chair opposite her, and watching her intently. Mac stared at him for a few moments as she wrestled with her conscience. "There's something I think I should make you aware of" she said quietly. Jack nodded slowly and listened attentively as Mac outlined Phryne's fear, finding his heart aching at the realisation. When Mac finished talking Jack lowered his eyes from hers and swallowed hard, nodding in understanding. "I take it she didn't mention it to you?" Mac asked gently. Jack shook his head.

"No" he replied, before raising his head and meeting her gaze. "No, she didn't" he added. Mac nodded.

"This isn't easy for her" Mac explained. "Confiding in people, even her closest friends" she continued. "But the more afraid she is, the more stress she experiences, the greater the risk to her and the baby, especially after what happened last night" she explained quietly. Jack nodded in understanding. "And that's why I'm telling you" she added. Jack, who understood Mac's dilemma and the confliction she felt at telling him, met her gaze.

"I understand" Jack replied. "I'll talk to her" he assured her. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"Call me if you have any concerns, won't you?" she asked gently.

"Of course" Jack responded immediately. Mac nodded. Before they could continue their conversation, Dot entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt" Dot said politely. "Mr Butler is serving Miss Phryne's dinner now, and yours, inspector" she added, looking towards Jack as she spoke. "Will you be staying for dinner, doctor?" she enquired.

"No, thank you" Mac replied gently. "I have to get back to the hospital, I'm afraid" she explained. "There's an operation at eight o'clock which I must attend, as one of my colleagues was taken ill" she added. Dot nodded in understanding. "I'll just say goodbye to Phryne before I leave" she stated. Jack nodded. "Why don't you come with me, inspector?" Mac suggested. Jack nodded in agreement and followed her from the room.

Phryne had been considering her conversation with Mac since her friend had left the room, and was startled from her thoughts by the sound of a gentle knock at the door, and the return of her physician and her husband. She swallowed hard and adopted a calm expression as she greeted them both.

"Mac, would you care to join us for dinner?" Phryne asked kindly. "We can eat together on the bed like naughty children" she added. Mac, who was all too familiar with her friend's methods of detracting attention from her concerns, shook her head.

"I'd love to, darling, but I have to be at the hospital at eight" she replied. "I'm due to attend a caesarean" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"Perhaps another night" she said gently.

"Absolutely" Mac returned, her voice warm and gentle, as she walked around the bed and sat beside Phryne. Jack walked slowly towards the bed and sat on his own side beside his wife. "Mr Butler is serving your dinner as we speak, and I'd like you to try and eat as much of it as you feel able to" she explained, before lifting her head and looking up at Jack, who was opposite her. "That goes for you too, inspector" she added dryly. Phryne smirked in response and flashed Jack a teasing smile.

"Of course, doctor" he replied, his voice adopting a serious tone, which was contradicted by his smile. Phryne chuckled slightly and turned back towards Mac.

"I'll make sure of it, Mac, don't you worry" she assured her friend.

"I don't doubt it, darling" Mac replied, before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back to check on you in the morning, alright?" she said tenderly. "But call me if you need me before then, alright?" she urged her. Phryne nodded in response. "Take care of yourself." Phryne smiled gently.

"Thank you, Mac" she replied, as her friend rubbed her leg soothingly before rising from her seat.

"I'll see myself out" she said gently, before the inspector could make his chivalrous offer. She had absolutely no desire to disrupt the tender scene between them both. Her eyes drifted towards Phryne's bedside table, where a silver salver with the remnants of her lunch was reposed. "I'll take this with me" she said casually, turning on the spot and reaching for it.

As Phryne was about to respond and assure her it wasn't necessary, she felt a strange sensation in her stomach, causing her to gasp slightly and sit up straight in bed. Jack watched as her hand moved instinctively towards her abdomen, her eyes widened and her lips gently parted, as she stared down upon herself.

"Phryne?" he asked, concern in his tone, as he moved closer to her, placing his hand over hers and looking from her abdomen to her face. Mac, who had also heard the gasp and observed her subsequent movement, removed her hand from the silver salver and stepped back towards the bed. "Phryne?" Jack repeated, prompting the lady detective to look up at him. "What is it?" he asked, his eyes drifting over her face nervously. She didn't appear to be in pain, but she did seem confused and afraid. Phryne, who felt Mac's hand upon the base of her stomach, looked from her husband to her abdomen.

"I… I don't know" she replied honestly, looking down at the hand which she had clamped to her abdomen, as Mac ran her hand across her. "I felt something, it was-"

"Are you in pain?" Jack asked. Phryne shook her head.

"No" she added for clarification. "No, it doesn't hurt, it just…" she began, trailing off, and staring down at herself looking utterly confused. She looked up at Mac for explanation just as the doctor began to speak.

"What did it feel like, darling?" Mac asked calmly, her hand still cradling the base of her abdomen. Phryne considered the question for a moment, and wondered if, by explaining it, they would both think her mad.

"It felt like… fluttering" she said uncertainly. "Like butterflies" she added. Before Mac could respond, Phryne experienced the sensation again, and moved her hand out of the way and placed Jack's upon the area in question, and looking up at him. "There" she said gently, looking up into his eyes. "Did you feel it?" she asked. Jack stared at her stomach and waited patiently for a few moments, before shaking his head and looking up at her.

"No" he said gently. Phryne looked dejected. "Phryne, it's alright-"

"It's movement" Mac said warmly, causing both of them to turn towards her.

"What?" Phryne asked, her tone low and curious, as she stared into her eyes. Mac smiled.

"The sensation you just described is foetal movement" Mac explained gently. "You felt your baby moving" she stated. Mac watched as Phryne stared at her for a moment, before her eyes widened and she smiled.

"That was the baby moving?" she asked, her voice low and slightly breathless, and filled with awe. Mac had heard the same tone used by many mothers to be, and she smiled, before nodding in response. Phryne's smile widened and she turned towards her husband. "Jack" she breathed, her eyes bright and her smile sincere, as she stared at him with amazement. Jack smiled back at her, placing his hand over her own. The motion caused a notion to return to Phryne and her smile faltered. "You didn't feel it" she said quietly, before turning towards Mac. "Why couldn't Jack feel it?" she asked gently. Mac looked up at her with a reassuring expression.

"It's still quite early, darling" Mac explained. "The baby is very small, and so its movements aren't yet able to be felt by other people" she added. "But they will be soon" she assured her, watching as Phryne listened to her attentively.

"So only I can feel it?" she asked for clarification. Mac nodded.

"For the moment, yes" Mac replied gently. "But if this baby is anything like you, it won't be able to remain still for very long" she relied lightly, "and then you and Jack will both be able to feel it" she assured her. Phryne smiled in response and nodded, her hand still pressed to her abdomen, as she felt the intermittent flutters within. Jack watched as a warm smile played upon her lips and she looked down upon her abdomen.

"It's amazing" Phryne breathed, finding her fears and concerns temporarily abated, as she stared at her abdomen in awe. "Jack, I can feel it" she said, amazement present in her tone, as she returned her bright eyes to his, and found that he was watching her with an expression of pure happiness. The prospect of their child growing inside Phryne was incredible, but the revelation that it was moving - that it was healthy and thriving and strong enough to be felt by its mother – was breath-taking. Jack considered her for a few moments, observing the brightness in her eyes, the healthy glow her skin had adopted, her animated expression; the revelation that the baby was moving had reassured Phryne more than mere words ever could, and she seemed happier and more content than she had been in some time.

"I know" he replied warmly, smiling at her once more and running his hand comfortingly over her own, and watching as she looked down at her stomach and smiled. Jack exchanged a look with the doctor and they both smiled. After a few moments Phryne's smile faltered and she looked up at her husband with a guilty expression.

"Jack, I'm sorry" she said sincerely. "You-"

"I'll feel it soon, don't worry" he assured her, offering her a reassuring smile. "Do you still feel it?" he asked curiously, wishing to dissuade her from her guilt. Phryne nodded immediately.

"Yes" she breathed, smiling as she spoke. "Yes, I can feel it" she added. Jack smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her tenderly upon lips. Mac smiled.

"I'll leave you both in peace" she said warmly, rising from her bed and gathering her things (including the silver salver, which Phryne did not mention), and walked across the room. Jack and Phryne called their farewells to her and watched as the door closed behind her, before returning their attentions to Phryne's abdomen, and the movement therein.

"Is the baby still moving?" Jack asked, finding himself amazed by the prospect. Phryne shook her head.

"No, not at the moment" she replied, before looking up and meeting his gaze. "But I'm sure it will" she replied confidently. Jack smiled and nodded.

"I'm certain you're right" he replied, as he leaned forward and kissed her once more, deeply and passionately, and less restricted than before. Phryne smiled against the kiss and leaned against him, as Jack placed his arm across her back and drew her towards him, holding her close as she nuzzled into him, their hands remaining linked upon her swollen abdomen.


	64. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for continuing to support this story, I'm always amazed and humbled by the views and reviews each chapter received, they really mean a lot.**

 **I was just wondering what you think about the case fics I include in the story, which I personally find very enjoyable to write, and do so in an attempt to develop the storyline and the characters. But the storylines can take up quite a few chapters, and so I just wanted to see if you are happy with this? The storyline with the Camorra is going to play a key part in this story, and I was hoping to write smaller (often unrelated) cases too, in which we can explore Phryne and Jack's relationship, and the issues they face whilst investigating in light of Phryne's pregnancy. I just wanted to check that you're happy for such fics to be included, or if there is something else you'd prefer?**

 **I hope you enjoy the latest instalment of this fic. As always, if there are any issues/concerns/constructive criticism please let me know.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne leaned against Jack who held her against him, his right arm across her back and his left hand clasping hers, their bodies falling into a familiar embrace so comforting and so natural that neither of them felt able or willing to move. However, when Phryne felt the return of the gentle fluttering movements a few minutes later the gentle, she sat up straighter as she leaned against him, her fingers splayed over her lower abdomen where she felt the incredible sensation. Phryne's eyes widened and she was smiling, her gaze drifting from her stomach to Jack's face, her expression one of happiness and awe.

As Jack considered Phryne's expression and smiled instinctively in response, he found himself realising that he had not seen her this happy and relaxed in many weeks, possibly months; and he had never seen her so confident and undaunted in relation to any aspect of her pregnancy. He was glad that she was experiencing this, that she could feel their baby moving inside her, which he hoped would provide her with the reassurance she needed that it was safe, healthy, and thriving within her. He also hoped that it would banish her fears that their baby was rejecting her; but even as he watched her looking down upon her stomach, her eyes warm and her smile bright, as her fingers drifted gently across her abdomen, he found himself realising that this would not be the case. Although Phryne was completely enraptured and overjoyed by the fact that she felt their child moving within her, he knew that once the movements ended and the night drew on, the fears she had confided in Mac would return to torment her once more. But that time was not now, and when it did come again he would be there for her, right beside her, as he had promised her he would be. Right now, like Phryne, he dismissed this thought from his mind and focused his attentions completely upon this indescribably wonderful experience. For a time, at least.

Phryne and Jack remained together for several minutes as Phryne experienced the exhilarating sensations, as the initial feeling of euphoria she felt in relation to feeling the baby's movement adopted a worried, frightened edge. Although her attentions had been focused upon the baby, impending parenthood and everything that would mean for both herself and Jack, and despite the fact that she had been experiencing the symptoms and physical changes associated with pregnancy, she realised with a start that until that moment that baby had been a definite, inevitable concept. But as she felt their child moving inside her, another dimension was added to its existence, and a shift occurred within her, as the image of a real, living, moving, breathing, human child presented itself to her. It was as though the realisation that pregnancy would actually lead to an infant had only just dawned upon her; but this was absolutely not the case, as Phryne had spent a significant amount of time worrying about the safety and well-being of the baby who would rely on her so completely. She had always associated her condition with a baby, and so the fact that she found herself feeling as though she was only just presented with the knowledge that she was carrying a living, breathing child within her confused her greatly. Her mind and heart raced in equal measure, and the words escaped her lips before she had even considered them.

"This is real, isn't it?" she asked quietly, almost to herself, as her fingers tenderly caressed the centre of her lower abdomen. Jack, who had detected the nervous and unsteady edge in her voice, placed his hand over hers and looked at her with a reassuring expression, which calmed her slightly as she looked up at him and met his gaze. He nodded gently in response.

"Yes, this is real" Jack replied, his voice kind and soothing. He watched as something akin to panic flashed across Phryne's eyes and she swallowed hard, her eyes staring worriedly into his.

The anxiety Phryne had been experiencing initially had overwhelmed her happiness completely, and she was now feeling terrified. Images of babies, sounds of inconsolable wailing and visions of an empty nursery presented themselves at the forefront of her mind, and she found herself feeling overwhelmed.

"And we can do this, can't we?" she asked suddenly, rushing the words out as though they pained her to say, as she tried to banish the images and sounds from her mind, which were clouding her mind. "You'd tell me if you didn't think we could?" she added quickly, before he had a chance to respond.

Her voice, which had been laced with worry, was now imbued with terror, and she was staring at Jack with frightened yet compelling eyes. Whilst she had expressed her doubts and fears to him before, she had never done so in such a direct, frightened manner, which desperately required his comfort. Jack rubbed his hand comfortingly over hers and met her gaze with confidence.

"We can do this" he stated with conviction, his eyes never leaving hers. "We can do this together" he assured her. "Everything is going to be alright" he added, his voice kind and soothing. Phryne considered him for a moment, her expression one of relief and mild embarrassment, before nodding in response. Before Jack had a chance to respond, the sound of a gentle knocking upon the door distracted them both from their conversation. Phryne lowered her hand from her stomach, prompting Jack to remove his from hers, as she called for the person to enter.

"Yes?" she called, relieved to find that her voice did not betray her sudden anxiety. Her call was responded to by the opening of the door by Dot, who was carrying the tray usually utilised from Phryne's breakfast in bed.

Phryne's eyes drifted from her assistant's face to the tray, and noticed that it was chicken en croute with potatoes dauphinoise and green beans. Her mouth began to water and she sat up straight; despite her anxiety, which Jack had soothed, she found herself feeling incredibly hungry. Jack felt relieved as he watched Dot place the tray on Phryne's lap, prompting the lady detective to thank her instantly before looking down at the food with interest. She then poured Phryne another glass of chilled lemon squash and handed it to her, which she accepted. As Phryne sipped the cold, refreshing beverage, she considered how Mac must've spoken to both Dot and Mr B about her care, which she didn't find surprising; if Mac hadn't broached the subject, she felt certain that Dot would have raised it. She met her kindly companion's eyes and smiled, which Dot returned, before assuring Jack that she would bring his up to him in just a few moments. Jack thanked her before returning his attentions to his wife. After she did not make an attempt to eat the food, he found himself feeling concerned, before realisation dawned upon him.

"Phryne, you don't have to wait for me" he assured her, his voice warm and soothing, prompting her to turn towards him. She met his gaze and offered him a small smile.

"I suppose technically I don't" she temporised, her voice gentle and calm. "Though I am trying to improve my patience, and this would be an excellent time to practice" she remarked lightly, despite the sincerity of the statement. She really was very hungry. Jack smiled gently in response and felt almost as relieved as Phryne did when Dot carried his tray into the room. Jack and Phryne both thanked her and she left the room quietly, closing the door behind her. Phryne looked into Jack's eyes and he met her gaze with confidence. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable downstairs?" she asked gently. "There's no reason for us both to be confined" she added kindly. Jack considered her for a moment before responding.

"Thank you, Miss Fisher, but I am quite comfortable" he assured her confidently, before picking up his knife and fork. "Besides" he continued, prompting Phryne to focus upon him as he spoke, "I seem to remember an occasion where you and I had dinner together in the closet of your hallway, whilst patiently awaiting the arrival of a French model turned jewellery thief turned murderer" he remarked. "If I can hope with that, I'm sure I can handle this" he said lightly. Phryne found his words and manner to be indescribably calming and she smiled warmly in response.

"You mean you were uncomfortable with me in the closet, Jack?" Phryne asked in an amused tone. "I certainly wasn't" she added lightly. Phryne watched as Jack tried to suppress a smirk before looking up at her.

"I wouldn't describe the dinner as 'uncomfortable'" Jack returned, as he began to cut into the chicken en croute, which smelled divine. He looked up and met Phryne's gaze. "Though I am very grateful that, on this occasion, we have cutlery" he added. Phryne's amused smile widened and she laughed in response, as she and Jack began to eat their dinner, and found themselves feeling sated on many matters.

Shortly after they had both finished eating Dot, by what Phryne considered to be one of the many divine powers she held, seemed to be aware that their trays were no longer required, and knocked gently on the door. After Phryne had called for her to enter, she came into the room with her usual calm and efficient air and accepted the trays from Jack, who had tidied and stacked them neatly. She thanked him and looked upon Miss Phryne who, she observed, appeared to be fighting an urge to fall asleep.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Miss?" Dot asked gently, prompting the lady detective to look up at her companion with tired eyes.

"Not for tonight Dot, thank you" she replied warmly, meeting her kindly assistant's gaze. Dot smiled at her affectionately and nodded, before turning her attentions towards Jack.

"Inspector Robinson?" Dot asked politely.

"I'm fine, thank you Dorothy" he replied politely. Dot smiled once more, adjusted her hold on the trays, and walked quietly out of the room. Jack turned towards Phryne, who had been growing increasingly tired as she ate, and began to address her in a gentle voice. "Do you and Dorothy have some kind of telepathic form of communication, or is there a cord to be pulled for assistance that I have missed?" he asked, picking up on Phryne's earlier train of thought. Phryne chuckled slightly.

"She's always had the most uncanny, if not holy, powers of anticipation" Phryne replied, stifling a yawn. "Though there was once an incident with Ronaldo the Rodeo Rider…" she continued, drawling out the last four words, before trailing off tiredly. Jack rose his eyebrows and turned to face her, suppressing a small smile before placing his arm across her back, resting his hand upon her right hip and drawing her gently towards him. She closed her eyes and complied without protesting, humming gently in response.

"You're still tired, try and get some sleep" Jack advised, in that same calm, soothing voice that made Phryne feel as though she'd melt. She sighed gently as she rested her head upon his chest, finding herself feeling comforted by his familiar and unique scent.

"All I've done today is sleep" she mumbled tiredly, turning completely onto her side and placing her arm across Jack's chest, despite her own words of mild protest.

"Your body needs you to rest in order to recover" he replied gently. Phryne hummed in acknowledgement and felt him stroke her side in a tender, soothing motion which removed all of her already weakening abilities to remain awake.

Phryne could feel the soft fur runner being drawn over her body and she nuzzled into Jack's chest in response, finding her body becoming heavy and her breathing deep, as she allowed sleep to claim her once more.

Jack smiled gently at her and held her for a few minutes, listening to the sound of her breathing as she slept, before leaning down slightly and pressing a tender kiss upon her temple. Phryne stirred slightly and nuzzled into him, prompting Jack to hold her a little tighter and continue to run his hand down her waist in gentle, soothing motions, his fingertips drifting across the firm and increasingly prominent swell of her abdomen. Jack remained with Phryne for almost two hours, watching her as she slept and holding her against him, until the sound of a gentle knock upon the door drew him from his reverie. He looked down at Phryne and, judging her to be in a deep sleep, called quietly in response to the knock.

"Yes?" he called, his voice only just loud enough to be heard. In his time as a Police officer he had mastered the fine art of adjusting the tone and volume of his voice as required in various operations.

As Dorothy entered the room, Jack considered how he still found the concept of being required to grant permission and make requests to Dorothy and Mr Butler to be both unfamiliar and strange; since moving into Phryne's home he had make a conscious effort to be as independent and self-sufficient as possible, disturbing them as little as possible, despite their constant efforts to offer him their assistance. It wasn't something he was used to, and he doubted whether he ever would be. During the early stages of his acquaintance with Phryne, it had taken him some time to get used to Mr Butler assisting him with his hat and coat and bringing him his favourite whiskey moments after he arrived at her residence. Jack was drawn from his thoughts by Dorothy, who entered the room unobtrusively and, upon noticing that Phryne was asleep, walked quietly towards the bed so that she could speak to Jack in a hushed tone without waking the sleeping lady detective.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Inspector" she began politely, her concerns dismissed immediately by Jack's reassuring expression, "but the Chief Commissioner is on the telephone for you and he says it's urgent" she said. Jack observed the apologetic look in her eyes and in her tone, and nodded gently, concealing his own mild frustration; he and Commissioner Petersen had very different ideas of what constituted an 'emergency'.

"Thank you" Jack said kindly. "I'll be there in a moment" he added, as he became aware of the lateness of the hour. "Are you going home tonight, Dorothy?" he asked politely. Dot met his gaze and seemed slightly nervous.

"I was hoping to talk to you – both – about that" she replied gently, her voice low and quiet. "I was hoping I might stay for a few days, just until Miss Phryne's recovered" she assured him. Jack nodded immediately in response and offered her a reassuring and grateful expression.

"Of course you can" he said kindly. "I'm sure Phryne will appreciate it" he stated warmly. "I certainly do" he added.

Dot nodded gratefully in response and cast a gentle look down towards Phryne, who remained sound asleep, her head upon the inspector's chest, her arm wrapped around him. Dot was struck by how peaceful she looked.

"I brought this for Miss Phryne" Dot said gently, producing a book called 'Strong Poison' by Dorothy Sayers, whom Jack knew to be a firm favourite of Phryne's. "She left it downstairs and I thought, as Dr MacMillan has told her to stay in bed, she might want to read it if she wakes up" she continued. "It's only just arrived and she's been looking forward to reading it" she added. Jack smiled gently in response as Dorothy handed her the book.

"Thank you" he replied sincerely. "Hopefully it will distract her from hatching any escape plots for the remainder of the evening" he said lightly, before realising that it was almost ten o'clock, and the evening was almost over; hopefully Phryne would sleep through the night.

The inspector's remark earned a small laugh from Dot, who quickly suppressed it in case it should wake Miss Phryne, and watched as he placed the book on his wife's bedside table.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Inspector" Dot said politely, before excusing herself from the room.

Jack sighed gently before looking down upon Phryne, who remained in a deep sleep, her body curled against his, her head on his chest and her arm across his waist. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was to move her. He stroked her hair tenderly from her face and traced his fingertips down her cheek, before leaning towards and pressing a gentle kiss upon her forehead, as he clasped her hand in his left hand and lowered her body down on to the bed with his right. He held Phryne's head securely and lowered it onto the soft pillows, which her tired body fell into effortlessly. He placed her arm down over her own waist and drew the fur runner up her body, ensuring she was warm, before easing himself off the bed with great reluctance and quietly leaving the room.

Jack sighed lightly and rubbed his eyes as he headed across the landing and towards the staircase, which he quickly descended, before walking towards the phone and picking up the receiver, and addressing Chief Commissioner Petersen. Within a few moments Jack realised, much to his surprise, that the call was indeed urgent.

Inspector Petersen explained that, given the notorious nature of the Camorra and the high-profile trial of Roberto Salvatore which was due to take place in September, he wanted to limit the amount of publicity which would be afforded to Dario Ranieri. He informed Jack that, as the man had murdered two well-known and respected citizens and had made an attempt on his titled wife, the attention the press would bestow upon this case would be significant; moreover, the arrest of the current leader of the Camorra's second in command could lead to further attacks or violent acts on behalf of the vicious gang, and he wanted to 'end this madness before the blighters have a chance'. Therefore, he had arranged for Ranieri to be arraigned on Monday morning (the day after tomorrow) for double murder and the attempt on Phryne. He was due before the Magistrates at eight o'clock the following morning, and Jack's presence was required. He then wanted Jack to meet him at his office and provide him with a full update on everything relating to the Camorra, from the trial of Salvatore and the smuggling operation at the docks, to the members his officers had been following for the past few months. Jack assured the Commissioner that he would be in attendance, hanging up the phone shortly afterwards. As he placed the receiver down, the conversation with the Commissioner played on a loop in his mind, and he sighed tiredly as he rubbed his forehead. What Petersen suggested made sense, and he felt quite certain that his incarceration would reassure Phryne somewhat, despite the fact that she would insist she was fine and unaffected if pressed upon the matter. The issue Jack had was not with the hearing being tomorrow, but the prospect of leaving Phryne to attend it; he wouldn't even be able to come straight home after it was finished, but would need to meet with Petersen to discuss matters further which, he knew from experience, would almost certainly last all day. He'd already called the station earlier that day and arranged for Inspector Darnell to cover his shift. He did not want to leave Phryne.

With a sigh of frustration Jack picked up the phone once more and called the station, where Hugh Collins was still on duty. Knowing that Hugh's shift was due to finish at ten o'clock (which was in less than fifteen minutes), he asked him to bring him the Ranieri files at the end of his shift, which he assured him he would.

"How's Miss Fisher, Sir?" he asked keenly. "I mean, Mrs-"

"She's fine, Collins, thank you" Jack replied gently. "She's asleep" he added. Hugh nodded.

"I'll bring the files over shortly, Sir" Hugh assured him. Jack thanked him and hung up the phone. As he did so, Mr Butler walked from the dining room and towards him, greeting him in his usual calm, immovable manner.

"Good evening, Inspector" he began politely. "Is there anything you require, Sir?" he asked. Jack was about to decline when he realised just how tired he was.

"Could I have some strong, black coffee please, Mr Butler?" Jack asked. Mr B nodded immediately in response.

"Of course, Sir" he replied amiably. "I'll bring it to you at once" he added. Jack thanked him and disappeared into the parlour, removing the Camorra files from Phryne's safe and laying them upon the table once more, reading through them as he patiently awaited Hugh's arrival.

Phryne woke an hour later, finding herself drawn prematurely from her slumber by a need to go to the bathroom; a need she initially attempted to ignore. But as she stretched her arm out tiredly across the bed, her eyes slowly flickered open at the realisation of Jack's absence, and she pushed herself into a sitting position and reached for her bedside lamp. From the darkness of the room it was clear that she had been asleep for some time, and a brief glance at her watch which lay reposed upon the bedside table revealed that it was after eleven.

So where was Jack?

That mystery, Phryne realised with a rising sense of urgency, would have to wait for a few minutes.

Phryne pushed the fur runner aside and eased herself onto the floor, drawing her nightgown across her as she walked quickly towards the bathroom.

When Phryne walked back into her bedroom a couple of minutes later, feeling suddenly rather awake, she headed towards the door, securing her gown as she walked. As she reached out towards the handle she remembered Mac's words from earlier that day, advising her to stay in bed until tomorrow given the dizziness she had been experiencing. Although Phryne was no longer dizzy and felt quite well-rested, she found Mac's words acting like a barrier between herself and the door, and her hand fell obediently back to her side. As she stood by the door she could hear distant voices, which she recognised as Jack and Mr Butler, coming from downstairs. Despite her curiosity, she reluctantly turned on the spot and headed back towards the bed, sitting on her side and drawing the runner up over her with a small sigh. Being confined and remaining still were not skills which Phryne had mastered, and until very recently, she was quite adamant that she would never have to. But over the past few months, and especially over the last week or so, she had come to realise that in some situations they were absolutely necessary.

Phryne, who was now feeling decidedly awake, adjusted her pillows behind her and leaned back against them. As well as feeling very awake, she found that her tiredness was minimal, and her dizziness and pain had both completely disappeared. The knowledge of these factors reassured her immeasurably, and a small smile played upon her lips, as she glanced down at her abdomen, which was shrouded in pink silk, placing her right hand tenderly upon it.

As soon as her pregnancy had started to show, Phryne had found herself feeling a combination of terror and curiosity. She would glance down at her changing body with fear, and on the occasions when she had been able to touch her growing abdomen, it had only been for a few moments, before she would quickly remove her hand as though she feared such a touch would inflict injury upon herself or the baby. But as the weeks had progressed, and she had confided in both Jack and Mac, she found her curiosity and awe overriding her fear, and she was both fascinated by and in awe of her changing form. Feeling the baby moving earlier that evening had been the most incredible sensation she had ever experienced, and it left her feeling exhilarated. As she placed her hand upon her abdomen and considered these factors, she found herself amazed by her changing body, and reflecting on how strong, how firm her abdomen felt beneath her hand. This, combined with the movement she felt just a few hours ago, reassured her that the baby was strong too, and it was safe and protected. She felt relief wash over her as she leaned back against the pillows. Phryne tilted her head towards the window, staring out into the dark night and towards the sea, her hand placed protectively upon her abdomen. As Phryne's eyes drifted from the window to the light upon her bedside table, her gaze befell a modest stack of books and papers, and she found herself remembering that, despite her knowledge that the baby was alright, there was much she was still very ignorant to.

Phryne swallowed hard and sat up in bed, feeling suddenly rather oppressively hot and panicked, and seeking a distraction. She reached for the new book by Ms Sayers, which had somehow materialised beside her, and drew it onto her lap, flicking through it and finding her place. But despite Phryne's efforts, and the fact that the author was a firm favourite of hers, she could not even finish the first sentence she read, closing the book and dropping it on the bed beside her. Phryne swallowed hard and turned towards the stack of books and pamphlets upon her bedside table, which she looked at as though she were staring down the barrel of a gun. She inhaled deeply and released a slow breath, finding herself feeling frustrated at how ridiculous she was being. She reminded herself repeatedly that they were just books and papers, they were instructive literature, not something to be feared. She'd lived through the Great War, Rene and Murdoch Foyle. She could handle a few modest tomes and five-page pamphlets. As she considered this factor, Phryne found her fear decreasing, as the curiosity which defined her nature returned to her, and she felt drawn towards the texts beside her. But it was more than curiosity which prompted Phryne to decide to make an attempt to read the literature which was within her reach. It was a deep, innate need for the knowledge they contained. She needed to know, she _had_ to know. She wanted to.

Phryne exhaled sharply and reached towards the books, lifting the small stack of pamphlets from the top of the pile and holding them before her, flicking through and reading their titles. 'Infant Care', 'Caring for a Newborn Infant', 'Facts about Motherhood' by one Dr Hubbard, and several articles by both the Child Paediatric Society and someone called 'G. Stanley Hall'. When Mac had brought the documents to her Phryne had scarcely cast a cursory glance over them, but now she was holding them in her hands and scanning the first of these – 'Infant Care' – with great interest. Suddenly, the papers felt very heavy in her hands. Phryne leafed through the papers again, casting her eyes down across the text and accompanying pictures, as she attempted to decide which she should read first. After a few moments she settled upon a pamphlet entitled 'Facts about Motherhood', which she placed at the top of the pile and began to peruse with interest.

Phryne read through the first page of the pamphlet, which revealed that it had been first published in 1922 in New York. She flicked through the pages of the document, scanning the subsections of each page in order to prepare herself. The document appeared to detail information regarding pregnancy, new-born babies, general infant care and nursing. Phryne found herself feeling overwhelmed by the by-lines alone, and the prospect of reading the entire document, which she felt certain would make her even more aware of her ignorance in relation to both pregnancy and babies. But despite her fears and rising anxiety, she turned back to the first page of the document and began to read it, forcing herself to focus upon the text completely, and quickly finding herself lost within the words.

Phryne, whose curious nature and thirst for knowledge had always meant she had been a quick learner, was quickly thoroughly absorbed by the pamphlet, which she read with great interest. The pamphlet was written in a confident and knowledgeable tone which she found most reassuring, making it a very readable text. She read through the section on advice regarding pregnancy twice, finding herself feeling calmer the second time, having rushed through on the first occasion as though she were tearing off a piece of sticking plaster. The advice, she realised, seemed simple and logical enough, stressing the importance of exercise, nutrition and rest. Much of the information provided she remembered from Mac's own advice to her, and she found herself feeling slightly more relaxed.

As she moved onto the next sections of the text, Phryne read avidly, paying particular attention to the sections on infant care. She read about the basics of caring for a new-born infant, including recommendations regarding sleep and nursing, and found the initial wave of terror she felt at being responsible for something so precious as the life of a small, vulnerable baby to subside somewhat she continued to read. The advice, she found, was both logical and memorable, and she found the words burned onto her mind, as she acquired a greater understanding of the needs of a baby and how to meet them. Although the concept of nursing worried her, and she made an initial attempt to skim this section before forcing herself to read it properly (twice), she felt her initial anxieties subsiding as she began to solve the mysteries surrounding infants and their care. Although she had only read a single pamphlet so far, Phryne found it to be most educational and instructive, and suddenly the darkness she felt she had been stumbling through when she considered the prospect of caring for a baby did not seem so dark; although there was much she did not yet know and understand, she was beginning to make out various shapes and outlines, and her steps were larger and more assured. She closed the first pamphlet with feelings of both relief and achievement, and smiled gently to herself as she glanced upon the front cover. Like a costumed figure which had become unmasked, the pamphlet (and its contents) no longer seemed quite so scary.

Her smile faded, however, when she heard someone open the bedroom door.

Phryne found herself instinctively placing the pamphlet she had just read into the book by Dorothy Sayers, which she placed on her lap, before pushing the fur runner over the other pamphlets to conceal them. By the time Jack entered the room seconds later, 'Strong Poison' was in her hand, and she was looking up at him with a curious and expectant expression.

"Jack" Phryne greeted warmly, as her husband looked upon her with surprise. He clearly hadn't expected her to be awake. She watched his eyes drift over her quickly, before resting on the book in her lap, which she was holding with both hands. She smiled gently as their eyes met.

"Have you been awake for long?" he asked gently, as he walked across the room and sat on the bed beside her. Phryne watched him with interest. He seemed worried.

"No, not very" she replied honestly. "I was restless and decided to do some reading, seeing as I'm confined to my bedroom" she added, feigning a dramatic tone. Jack nodded in response. "Is something the matter?" she asked curiously. Jack met her gaze and swallowed hard.

"The Chief Commissioner telephoned whilst you were asleep" he began, as Phryne watched him intently and nodded in acknowledgement. _That would explain his absence from our bed_ , she reflected. Phryne remembered the time and felt suddenly rather uneasy.

"It's quite late for him to be calling you" she remarked. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong" Jack assured her immediately, as he looked upon her with a warm expression. "He called just over an hour ago" he added, as though ten o'clock were somehow a much earlier hour than eleven. "It was about Ranieri" he added tentatively. Jack watched as Phryne tensed slightly, holding the book tighter in her hands as she nodded towards him.

"Go on" she said quietly, watching him attentively, and listening as he outlined the conversation he'd had with Commissioner Petersen, and what he had done since. Phryne relaxed considerably after he revealed that Ranieri was due to be arraigned on Monday morning. "Jack, that's a good thing" Phryne stated, finding herself confused by his reticence, and the guilt he was trying to conceal. "What is it that's troubling you?" she asked gently.

"I've been summoned to Petersen's office at eight o'clock to give him a full briefing on all the Camorra matters" he stated, repeating the information he had provided Phryne already. Phryne stared at him as though expecting him to continue, and seemed confused when he did not. Jack swallowed hard. "I had already arranged for another inspector to cover my shift tomorrow" he said gently, as he stared into her bright green eyes. "I didn't – I don't – want to leave you" he said, in a tone as close to embarrassment as the dauntless Jack Robinson was capable of producing. Realisation dawned upon Phryne and her expression softened, as she released her hold upon her book and reached for his hand. She wasn't used to being surrounded by people who were so genuinely concerned for her wellbeing; it had taken some getting used to and continued to surprise her, frequently catching her off-guard.

"Jack" she breathed. "I'm fine" she assured him, finding his eyes staring into hers. "I'm feeling much better already, and everything is fine" she stated. "Dot and Mr Butler will be here, and I'll have the pleasure of a visit from Aunt Prudence, which you are fortunate enough to be excused from" she added lightly, offering him a small smile which he did not return. She squeezed his hand. "You and Mac are both just a phone call away" she soothed. "Leave the necessary numbers by the phone and I'll call you if anything is wrong, but there won't be" she assured him. Jack seemed somewhat reassured by her words, but not completely. He was an intelligent man and he knew that, logically, she was right. He just didn't want to leave her. Phryne felt both overwhelmed and touched by the sentiment. "I promise you, Jack, the most dangerous situation that I will encounter tomorrow is if we run out of my lemon cordial" she replied lightly, earning a ghost of a smile from her husband, "which I admit is quite likely, given the amount people wish for me to drink" she reflected, remembering the half-full pitcher on her bedside table. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Besides, if you don't attend the hearing tomorrow, how will I find out what happened?" she asked lightly. "I can't attend myself for obvious reasons, and I doubt your Commissioner would make me privy to the details" she added.

"Indeed he wouldn't" Jack replied quietly. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments and he met her gaze. "And you're sure you'll be alright?" he asked. Phryne leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sure" she replied confidently, offering him a reassuring smile. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in response. "How is your preparation going?" she asked with interest.

"I won't be too much longer" Jack explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. As he was still preparing, the reason for him coming upstairs to their room had clearly been to check upon her. She felt both touched by the gesture and guilty about his concern for her. She clasped his hand tightly in her own.

"Neither will I" Phryne returned, gesturing to her book and offering Jack a small smile, which he returned. Jack squeezed her hand once more and nodded.

"I won't be long" Jack stated. Phryne nodded in understanding and watched as he rose from the bed, their hands gently parting as he turned back towards her with a gentle expression, before turning and leaving the room.

Phryne watched as the door closed behind him, before opening her book to reveal the pamphlet and staring down at it. She wasn't completely sure why she had concealed it as soon as she heard someone coming into the room; it had been an instinctive action which she struggled to comprehend. Was it embarrassment? Wariness? The fear of appearing ignorant? She wasn't quite sure, but considered that it was probably a combination of the above. Although the knowledge she was acquiring, and would continue to acquire, reassured her, she found the whole process daunting and rather overwhelming, and was wary of inflicting her concerns on other people. Especially Jack. And so Phryne, who was beginning to feel tiredness creep up on her once more, removed the pamphlet from her book and placed it on top of the texts Mac had provided her with, before drawing her fur runner aside to reveal the remaining papers. She picked up the next one on the pile, a brief pamphlet entitled 'Infant Care', and began to read.

Phryne spent the next hour reading all of the pamphlets and articles which Mac had provided her with, deciding that she felt too tired to attempt the books that evening. Once she had read the final medical journal article she returned her attentions to the pamphlets once more, and re-read the pamphlets she had studied initially, placing each one in between the pages of her book as she read.

When Jack returned to the bedroom shortly after midnight he found Phryne lying on her left side facing the door, her arm outstretched across the bed, the book open and face down a few inches from her grasp. He walked tiredly into the room and smiled gently upon her sleeping figure, adjusting the covers gently beneath her and drawing them over her, replacing the fur runner with the warm sheets. After he placed the runner across the bottom of the bed, he reached for the book which lay beside Phryne's hand, picking it up and closing it as he lifted it. As he did so, a small sheaf of folded papers fell from the centre, falling onto the bed. He picked them up and was about to replace them, when his eyes caught sight of the title which was printed in bold black letters across the top of the page: it read 'Facts about Motherhood' and was written by someone called Dr S. D. Hubbard. Jack's eyes drifted curiously down the document and then towards Phryne, as he opened the pamphlet and cast a cursory glance across the contents. He closed the small pamphlet and looked back towards Phryne, who he watched with a look of contentment, finding himself feeling relieved by the fact that she had both acquired and read such a document. Although she was clearly trying to conceal her night-time reading within a book, the fact that she was feeling able to research something which he knew terrified her was incredibly reassuring; she may not be ready to discuss it yet, or confide in him about it, but that was fine, and he understood completely. He was just glad that she felt ready to read such a pamphlet, and hoped it provided her with what she was looking for. He folded the pamphlet up as he had found it, tucking into the centre of the book and closing it, before placing Ms Sayers' latest novel on Phryne's bedside table. He looked down upon the sleeping figure of his wife and smiled gently, before bending down and pressing a tender kiss upon her cheek. He watched her sleep for a few moments, before walking across the room and towards his wardrobe, where he began to prepare himself for bed. Jack climbed into bed beside her and extinguished her light a few minutes later, getting beneath the covers and moving towards her until their bodies touched, before placing his arm around her and holding her close. She sighed gently against him, her body moving instinctively towards his and her head nuzzling into the space between his shoulder and neck, as he held her close, allowing sleep to claim him.

Phryne slept soundly throughout the night, only waking by the feeling of warm light dancing upon her upturned cheek. She exhaled tiredly and slowly opened her eyes, sensing Jack's absence before she was fully awake, and pushing herself into a sitting position. She stroked back her hair and glanced tiredly across the room, smiling gently as her eyes befell the suited-figure of Jack Robinson, who was emerging from their bathroom whilst securing his tie. Phryne eased herself out of bed and walked slowly towards him, placing her hands upon his tie and taking over his own ministrations, securing it within moments. She looked up into his eyes with a bright, well-rested expression and smiled.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne said brightly.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, returning her smile. "Thank you" he added, as her hands drifted from his tie down his chest. Phryne felt Jack's own hands upon her waist, causing her body to shiver. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently, knowing that she must be tiring of the question, but finding himself utterly incapable of failing to ask. She looked up at him with gentle eyes.

"Much better" she replied sincerely. "I feel like I've just awoken from a decade-long sleep" she smiled. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding slowly.

"You must have needed it" he replied gently.

"Mm" Phryne hummed in response, as her hands drifted down his chest and up his back. Jack caught a glimpse of her bandaged hand and met her gaze.

"I should change your bandage before I leave" he replied. Phryne met his gaze and smiled.

"Now there's an offer" she purred. Jack suppressed a smile and led her into the bathroom, tending to her injured hand (which was much improved) quickly and efficiently, before walking with her back into the bedroom.

As Phryne and Jack approached the bed, Phryne reached for Jack's hand and turned him towards her, leaning up and kissing him tenderly upon the lips. Jack, who reacted quickly to the sudden action, drew her closer to him and felt the swell of her stomach pressed against his abdomen. Their eyes met in an instant and they both smiled.

"I think this is going to become difficult quite soon" Phryne remarked lightly.

"Sleeping?" Jack teased. Phryne chuckled and pushed herself against him.

"This" she returned, titling her head upwards so she was looking into his eyes. Jack smiled and looked upon her with affection, before drawing his hands across her back and pulling her gently towards him, gathering her in his arms and kissing her tenderly upon the lips. Phryne returned the kiss immediately and it quickly deepened, as they clung to each other. It was as though all the emotions, everything they had experienced over the past few days, flooded their minds immediately and filled them with a passionate and almost primal need to be close to each other. After a few moments they broke the kiss, and Jack breathed gently against her lips.

"I don't think this will ever be difficult" Jack said quietly. Phryne smiled against his lips and kissed him again.

"I'm sure you're right" Phryne conceded, feeling Jack's warm breath against her cheek. "You're going to be late" she whispered, kissing him again. Jack's response was stifled by her kiss and she smiled.

"I will be if you keep-" Phryne kissed him again, stilling his words and drawing her hands down his shoulders and onto his arms, caressing them tenderly as the kiss deepened. It was with great reluctance that they broke it a few moments later.

"You mustn't keep your Chief Commissioner waiting on my account" Phryne said lightly, as she lowered her hands and stepped out of Jack's embrace. His reached for her once more and she felt his hand upon her arm, turning her towards him.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked, his voice and expression suddenly serious. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding.

"Of course" she replied warmly. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding. "We'll have dinner together when you return, and you can update me on the day's events" she said triumphantly.

"Can I?" he replied lightly.

"You can" Phryne replied with conviction. Jack smiled for a moment, before adopting a more sombre expression.

"The number for the Commissioner's office are by the telephone" he said gently. "You'll call me if you need to?" he asked. Phryne clasped his hand in hers and nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured him. Jack nodded in response, before stepping towards her and kissing her on the cheek. She felt her entire body quiver beneath his touch, and was only drawn from her reverie by the sound of his voice.

"Stay out of trouble, Miss Fisher" he advised. Phryne grinned and placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"I will make no such promise" she replied teasingly. Jack rose an eyebrow and their eyes met, as he cast a glance down the calm and content and very healthy-looking woman who stood before him. And yet the prospect of leaving her still troubled him immeasurably; leaving the room felt like wading through quicksand. Phryne, picking up on his concern, looked upon him with a warm expression. "I'll see you soon" she assured him, her reassuring gaze meeting his. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"You will" he returned, meeting her eyes and forcing a small smile. Phryne wanted to touch him, to kiss him again, but she knew that to do either of those things would make it even harder for him to leave. And so she stood still, looking up at him with bright eyes and a reassuring expression, which was upheld by the healthy glow of her skin, which had lost its startling pallor. "I'll see you this evening, Phryne" he said after a few moments.

"You will" she replied gently, watching as Jack nodded in response and turned on the spot, before walking slowly out of the room and closing the door behind him. Phryne felt his absence immediately.

Phryne waited for a few moments in the silence, her attentions drifting from the door towards her bedroom table, and the modest stack of books reposed thereon. She had managed to read all of the pamphlets and articles (some of them twice) the night before, and fully intended to read the rest that day. She felt her stomach tighten as anxiety crept over her at the prospect once more, which she instantly forced aside. Phryne then on the spot and walking into the bathroom, where she ran herself a luxurious bath, omitting (under Mac's instructions) any of her bath salts or scent. She was sitting on the edge of the bath and running her hand through the water when Dot appeared behind her.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot said brightly, prompting Phryne to look up at her at once.

"Hello, Dot" she replied with affection. "How are you today?" she asked. Dot smiled, seemed relieved, and nodded. Miss Phryne looked much less pale than she had done the day before, her eyes were brighter and her movements more assured. She was getting better.

"Very well, Miss Phryne" Dot returned. "And you?" she asked. Phryne looked up at her and nodded.

"Much better, Dot, thank you" she replied sincerely. Dot smiled.

"Would you like some breakfast, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively. "After your bath?"

"That would be wonderful" Phryne replied, finding herself feeling quite hungry. "Could you ask Mr B to prepare me some bacon and eggs please?" she asked politely. "I've been thinking about bacon since the moment I woke. I might've even been dreaming of it" she mused. Dot smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course, Miss" she returned. "I'll be right back" she added. Phryne nodded and her companion excused herself from the room.

When Dot returned a few minutes later Phryne was lying in the bath, her head tilted upwards and her eyes clothes, a picture of calmness and contentment. For a moment Dot wondered if she was asleep, but as she stepped into the bathroom the lady detective opened her eyes, and beckoned her inside. Dot sat on the edge of the bath as Phryne bathed, and found her employer to be happy and well-rested as they spoke. Miss Phryne readily consented to Dot staying with her for the rest of the week, despite her reassurances that she 'absolutely fine' and didn't want to take her away from her husband. Dot assured her that this wasn't the case, and that Hugh was working nights from now on anyway, so it really was fine. Phryne smiled at her affectionately and they began to discuss the day ahead, which the lady detective intended to dedicate mainly to reading, though she did not specify what; Dot assumed it was her new Dorothy Sayers novel, which she knew she would read in just a few hours; unless she worked out who the killer was in the first few chapters, in which case she would abandon the book immediately. Though she did not often work it out quite so early with Ms Sayers. Phryne seemed happy and relaxed as she talked to Dot, who was relieved at how well she seemed after the week's events. Miss Phryne didn't even roll her eyes when she mentioned that her aunt would be coming over that morning, which really was something.

After bathing, Phryne opened her wardrobe and found that it had been rearranged, which threw her instantly. Dot, who was busying herself with making the bed and had almost forgotten about her reorganisation of her employer's wardrobe. The wardrobe itself held only a small quantity of Phryne's most frequently worn clothes, with the rest of her garments stored in a sitting room/dressing room adjoining the boudoir. Phryne took a step back and stared inside just as Dot walked towards her.

"Sorry, Miss Phryne, I forgot to mention it" Dot began somewhat nervously. "I remembered you saying how… how tight your clothes had become" she said tentatively, assigning the blame to Phryne's clothing instead of her changing form, "so I tried to find the clothes which you would be more comfortable in and put them just here" she explained, gesturing to the wardrobe. Phryne looked at her anxious companion and offered her a small smile.

"A very thoughtful gesture, Dot, thank you" she replied sincerely, before turning her attention back towards her wardrobe and selecting a white cotton day dress which fell to her knees, and handing it to her maid. "I'll wear it with the matching bar shoes and champagne stockings" she reflected, selecting the items in question and placing them in Dot's waiting hands, before heading towards her dressing table and began to brush her hair.

Dot laid the clothing onto the freshly made bed and selected some undergarments for Miss Phryne. By the time she turned to face her employer, the lady detective had already brushed her hair and applied her make-up, and stood up from the dressing table with her familiar pale skin, kohled eyes and red lips. She smiled warmly at her companion and walked towards the bed, shedding her pink nightgown as she did so, and accepting her help to dress.

After enjoying a most delicious breakfast in which she had eaten four rashers of bacon, two eggs and three pieces of toast, and consumed two large glasses of lemon squash (which was, indeed, running out), Phryne headed into the parlour feeling well-rested and sated as Dot cleared away the dishes. She walked towards the gramophone and selected a record by Cole Porter, closing her eyes and listening as the music flooded the parlour, before turning on the spot and heading towards her favourite armchair by the fire. Phryne drew her legs up beside her in a manner which she suddenly realised she would not be able to continue for much longer, as she felt the base of her abdomen against her upper thigh. Phryne exhaled sharply and looked down upon her stomach which, although not immediately discernible when she was standing up, was quite clearly rounded and prominent when she sat down. Her initial anxiety at this prospect was quickly replaced by a feeling of exhilaration as she looked down upon herself. She placed her hand upon her stomach, feeling its strength beneath her touch, and drew the light fabric tighter across it, further defining it and staring down with interest. She found herself remembering the sensation of movement from the night before, and wondered whether she would experience that feeling again today. She felt excited by the prospect and smiled gently to herself, almost forgetting her anxieties over the educational literature she would be reading that afternoon, as she stroked her stomach tenderly before releasing her hold upon the fabric. Phryne then reached for the correspondence which Dot had kindly placed upon the table earlier that morning and began reading the various letters, invitations and commissions with interest. Despite the fact that she was engaged in her correspondence, Phryne was surprised to find that she still felt rather tired, and observed that this seemed to increase after she ate. As she curled up in her armchair by the fire, she found herself feeling rather like a nutritiously-sated cat.

Five minutes later Dot walked into the parlour with some darning (which Phryne knew she preferred to do in the kitchen, due to the better light), and took up a seat opposite Phryne as she began to mend them. Phryne looked at her companion affectionately and smiled, before returning her attention to the correspondence, as she read through a particularly telling concern a wealthy man was having in Yarra involving his wife the stable boy, which Phryne quickly realised was not at all what the husband had presumed it to be. She made a note to contact Mrs Henrietta Pemberley once Mac deemed her well enough to leave the house. She was just considering whether it would be possible to invite Mrs Pemberley to her own home instead, when a knock at the door distracted her from her thoughts, and Dot got up quickly to answer it. Phryne glanced at the clock and found that it was only just nine o'clock. Her aunt was both keen to see her and very ambitious to believe that she would be not only conscious but presentable to company at such an hour. Phryne smiled to herself at the thought as she her aunt was conducted into the parlour, wearing that same look of concern she had borne the day before. Dot left the room and headed into the kitchen to prepare the morning tea, as Phryne smiled at her warmly and attempted to rise from her seat.

"Good morning, Aunt Pru-"

"Please, Phryne, don't get up" her aunt interjected, raising a hand in the air and gesturing for her to sit back down and she walked towards the chair opposite her niece.

Normally Phryne would protest at what she deemed to be an unnecessary precaution but, given the circumstances and her aunt's uncharacteristically humble attitude and the heart-felt apology she provided the day before, she did not argue, and resumed her seat biddably. Phryne looked up at her aunt as she felt her eyes upon her, and she witnessed the exact moment that her worries were somewhat reassured, and her main concerns abated.

"You are looking much better, dear girl" Aunt Prudence remarked, relief present in her tone. Phryne considered that, the last time she had seen her, she had been exhausted, without make-up and making an admirable attempt to collapse in the parlour. If she did not look better than she had done the day before, she would be very concerned indeed.

"Thank you, Aunt P" Phryne returned gently.

Phryne looked up at her aunt and observed that her eyes were fixed upon her abdomen which, as she had already ascertained, was quite prominent in her sitting position; although her swollen stomach was modest in size, it was distinguishable, and made her condition quite clear. Phryne had initially felt anxious about people noticing her changing form, and as her stomach grew and her pregnancy remained a secret, she found herself feeling anxious when in the presence of someone who was not yet aware of her condition; even when she had seen her aunt staring in shock at her stomach that day in the garden, she felt a wave of terror so strong she was amazed she had not collapsed under the sheer force of it. But as she sat before her aunt now, calmly watching her face as her eyes rose from her abdomen and met her own, she found that the fear she felt at such a prospect was minimal; she was currently conscious of the distinctness of her condition, but not _self_ -conscious of it. She smiled met her aunt's gaze with confidence and waited patiently for her to speak.

"And you are feeling better too, I trust?" she asked. Phryne offered her a small smile.

"Yes, Aunt Prudence" she replied, resting her arm upon her lap. "I'm quite well" she said confidently. Aunt Prudence stared at her for a moment before smiling politely in response.

"I am very glad to hear it" she replied sincerely. "Your doctor friend is taking good care of you, I take it?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne returned. "Mac is coming over every day to check on me" she assured her. "And I have been confined to the house for the week to recover" she added, hoping to reassure her aunt, who still looked nervous; whether that was about Phryne's health or the fact she was pregnant she was not sure. She suspected it was probably a combination of the two. Given that it was only Sunday now, Phryne felt certain it was going to be a rather long week.

"Good" her aunt replied, seeming satisfied. Phryne nodded in response, watching as her aunt clasped her hands in her lap before looking up at her with a calm yet wary expression. "And after this week?" she asked. Phryne stared at her for a moment and blinked.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" Phryne replied politely. Her aunt inhaled deeply and adopted a kind expression.

"I mean, what are your intentions following this week?" Mrs Stanley asked, her voice gentle and tentative, as though wary of upsetting her niece. Phryne, still oblivious, stared at her blankly. "Will you continue your… your investigating?" she asked, concern present in her tone. Phryne, who was beginning to understand this line of questioning, met her aunt's gaze with a reassuring look.

"As long as Mac deems it safe for me to do so, then yes" she replied gently, watching a look of worry flash across her aunt's face. "Obviously, I won't be involving myself in any stake-outs or potentially dangerous situations" she assured her, "and when I am investigating I won't be alone" she added. "Jack has insisted that either one of his men or Bert and Cec accompany me" she explained. Her aunt considered this information for a few moments and nodded.

"I see" she replied, holding her niece's gaze. "If there's anything I can do or, if you would like to get out of the city and spend some time away from it all you are most welcome to stay with me" she offered kindly, watching as Phryne smiled warmly in response.

"Thank you, Aunt P" she replied sincerely. Mrs Stanley nodded.

"You are welcome any time, dear girl" she stated with affection. "You and your inspector." Phryne stifled a small laugh.

"You can call him 'Jack', you know, Aunt P" she replied lightly. "Especially now, given he is the father to your great niece or nephew" she continued. "At this rate, it's very likely the baby will call him 'inspector'" she added lightly. Mrs Stanley smiled politely and nodded.

"Very well" she replied. Phryne watched as her aunt's eyes drifted from her face to her abdomen, where her gaze rested for a moment. As Mrs Stanley looked back up, she noticed her niece's eyes upon her and she blushed. "I'm sorry, Phryne, I-"

"Don't be, it's fine" Phryne assured her kindly. "I'm still doing it myself" she informed her. "I'm getting quite used to it" she added. Mrs Stanley nodded.

"And have you-" she began, breaking off mid-sentence as she looked up at her niece, and thought carefully about how to word her question. "Have you given any thought to an announcement?" she asked. Phryne felt suddenly overcome with anxiety, which she hoped was not showing.

"It's something that Jack and I will need to discuss" she replied gently. "Given my hospitalisation and the fact that my condition is becoming more apparent, it's not something that we'll be able to hide for much longer" she explained. "Nor do I want to" she added, speaking the words before she had a chance to consider them. "Though I would like to tell mother first" she explained. "I don't want her to find out about my pregnancy from an article in a cheap magazine" she added. Mrs Stanley nodded in approval.

"I received a telegram from your mother yesterday" she informed her. "She and your father are currently in Switzerland, where they will remain for the next three days" she explained, removing the telegram from her bag and offering it to her niece. "The details of their hotel are on the card" she explained, as Phryne accepted it, finding herself feeling suddenly very nervous.

"Thank you" she replied calmly. "I'll call her this evening." Her aunt nodded, and a brief silence fell between them.

"People will talk, Phryne" she said tentatively. Phryne inhaled sharply and met her gaze.

"People always do" she replied wearily. "But as I said before, Aunt P, after all the gossip which has been published about me over the years, news of my pregnancy will hardly cause an issue" she assured her. "There is no scandal in a married woman having her husband's child" she stated, repeating her statement from a few days before. "And if there is talk, which I'm sure there will be, then we'll deal with it" she added. Mrs Stanley nodded. Phryne considered her for a moment and found herself remembering their holiday to Queenscliff, where the son of one of her aunt's long-time friends was arrested for double murder. Her aunt had stayed with her friend for several days and helped her deal with the outcome of the press's publicising of the case. Compared to that, news of her own pregnancy must seem a considerably less daunting matter to deal with.

"I am here for you, Phryne" Aunt P said suddenly, drawing her niece from her thoughts. "And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that the day I found out about… about the baby" she added humbly. Phryne watched her attentively and nodded in response. "If you require anything, or if there's anything I can do to assist you, I want you to tell me" she added, attempting to adopt a more confident tone as she spoke. "I realise that there are some matters which you and your- you and Jack – will be addressing before the child arrives, and I want you to know that I will help you with those in any way I can" she added. "And after the child is born, and when you wish to return to your investigating" she continued, with Phryne noticing the use of the term 'when' instead of 'if', "I would be delighted to assist you in taking care of the baby" she said gently. Phryne found herself feeling surprised by the kind offer, but did not allow it to register upon her face. "I know sometimes the matters you both work on take place at the most unsocial hours and can last for days, and I would be more than happy to look after the child either at your home or at my own, whichever you prefer" she said, staring into her niece's eyes as she spoke, with a compelling gaze which prompted Phryne to nod automatically in response. "As you're aware, Mary's son resides at my house and taking care of him is no trouble at all. Mrs Truebody is rather fond of him, and the maids take it in turn to mind him when they are able to. He usually spends the afternoon in the kitchen with his mother and cook" she reflected, stopping abruptly as she realised she was babbling. Phryne smiled warmly in response and listened attentively as her aunt continued to speak. "I appreciate that you may wish to make alternative arrangements, but if and when you require my assistance, do let me know" she urged. Phryne, who was deeply touched by her aunt's words, nodded in understanding.

"That's a very generous offer, Aunt Prudence" Phryne said sincerely. "Thank you." Mrs Stanley, looking somewhat relieved, nodded in response.

"If you do decide to hire a nanny or a wet nurse, I can recommend several institutions of high repute" she assured her. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"Thank you, Aunt P. I'll bear that in mind" she said gently. Before her aunt could respond, Dorothy returned with the tea, which she poured for Phryne and her aunt, before quietly departing from the room.

"Where is your inspector today?" Aunt P asked suddenly, after taking a few sips of tea and helping herself to one of Phryne's ginger biscuits. Phryne looked up from her cup.

"He has a meeting with the Chief Commissioner, Aunt P" she explained, not wishing to go into details. Mrs Stanley nodded in understanding.

"He's been taking care of you, I trust?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"He has" she replied warmly, as she placed her cup in its saucer and laid it down upon the table. "He always has" she added reflectively, before suddenly feeling herself touched by sentiment. "Have you much planned for today, Aunt P?" she asked.

"I have a meeting with the hospital board at ten" she replied. "But if you aren't well or if you would like me to stay with you, I will call the hospital and notify them of my absence" she offered. Phryne smiled.

"That's very kind, Aunt P" Phryne returned gently. "But I am quite alright, and I wouldn't want to interrupt your charitable commitments" she explained. "Besides, I'll probably spend the majority of the day asleep" she added sincerely. Mrs Stanley smiled gently at her and nodded.

"Of course, dear girl" she replied. "It is important that you rest" she declared, repeating a statement which Phryne had heard several times over the past few months. If she had been allowed to have one of Mr B's famous cocktails every time someone stressed the important of sleep, the strength of the alcohol alone would have rendered her comatose for the duration of pregnancy.

"I will" she assured her, observing the look of warm in her aunt's eyes. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt, and did not wish her aunt to think she did not want her company, which was not the case at all. "Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow evening?" Phryne suggested. "I'm sure I'll be feeling considerably more human by then" she added gently. Mrs Stanley smiled in response.

"I'd be delighted" she returned. Phryne nodded.

Phryne and her aunt spent a few minutes longer together in the parlour, discussing social and personal matters over another cup of tea, before Mrs Stanley looked down upon her watch and placed her cup and saucer upon the table.

"If you'll excuse me, Phryne, I am required to be at the hospital at ten" she said politely, rising from her seat as she spoke.

"Of course" Phryne replied politely, placing her hands on her thighs and attempting to stand. She was half-risen when her aunt stepped towards her.

"No, Phryne, please, stay where you are" she instructed, prompting the lady detective to stare at her for a moment before reluctantly easing herself back into her seat. "I can show myself out" she assured her, before leaning down and kissing her on both cheeks. "I will see you tomorrow, dear girl" she said warmly. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Aunt Prudence" she said warmly, as her aunt collected her bag and walked slowly out of the room. Phryne remained perfectly still and listened as the door closed behind her.

Phryne looked down at the telegraph in her hand, reading her mother's familiar neat script which was curiously like her own, before noting the details of the hotel that her parents were staying in for the next few days. Although she expected that she herself would be receiving a similar missive from her mother in the next few days, she did not want to waste any time; the discovery of her pregnancy amongst the people of Melbourne was now inevitable, following her recent hospitalisation and the growth of her abdomen, which was becoming increasingly difficult to conceal. Although this prospect filled her with anxiety and nervousness, she quickly realised that it was not the fact that others would know about her condition that frightened her; she did not fear any comments or speculation regarding her pregnancy, although she was certain there would be some. Like all gossip, it would die down quickly, especially as she and Jack were already married and there was no scandal associated with a married woman having a child. Unless, of course, it was not her husband's child, in which case the gossip would, as expected, be difficult to suppress. Given the fact that Phryne and Jack's relationship had been speculated upon constantly over the last three years, she did not believe that people would identify her pregnancy as the result of a fleeting dalliance which the titled Miss Fisher had to rectify through marriage. Thanks to Mr Burn's erroneous article which stated that she and Jack had become engaged late last year, it was unlikely that the timing of her pregnancy would prompt people to believe she and Jack married solely for that reason; which, in any case, they did not. No. Whilst the knowledge that their child was conceived before their marriage would be tantalising for a short while, there would be no shame or stigma attached to the baby or to Jack, and this relieved her greatly. What frightened Phryne was not people knowing about her pregnancy because she feared their judgement or speculation; what frightened her about the prospect was the same reason that she felt afraid shortly after feeling her baby moving inside her the night before. Because it made it very, very real.

Phryne placed the telegram down upon the table and leaned back in her seat, drawing her legs up beside her and leaning against the arm towards the fireplace. She was considering matters in her mind, and closed her eyes for just a moment, before the sleep which she felt she had satisfied claimed her once more.

Phryne slept for almost two hours, waking only by the sound of the door closing firmly. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up straight, finding herself covered in a dark brown blanket. She smiled gently in appreciation of Dot's kindness, as she sat up and listened carefully. It was too late for the milkman, though he never knocked, and it was unlikely to be any deliveries. She could hear muffled voices from the hallway, and tried to focus enough to identify them, but they were rather faint from her position, as though hushed. She could just make out the sound of Dot's voice, and she suspected (correctly) that her companion had informed the visitor that Miss Fisher was asleep. The fact that she had admitted them into the house demonstrated that the guest was either a mutual acquaintance or that the matter was urgent. But if it was so urgent as to necessitate waking her, Dot would hardly have informed the visitor that she was asleep; it wouldn't matter.

And so Phryne, whose curiosity was peaked, pushed the blanket aside – feeling immediately cold by its absence – and eased herself out of the seat, finding that her back and neck ached from her sleeping position. _I won't be trying that again_ , she thought to herself, rubbing her neck as she walked across the parlour and into the hallway. She wondered whether she would be expecting Bert and Cec or possibly Aunt P, whose clear concerns over her might entice her to cancel her meeting at the hospital, despite Phryne's own assurances that she was fine. However, as Phryne stepped into the hallway and turned towards the door, she caught sight of a person who she could not possibly have anticipated, and found herself feeling immediately awake.

"Sheila" Phryne said warmly, surprise present in her tone, as she walked towards her mother-in-law. Mrs Robinson, who was dressed in a very becoming dark-blue travelling suit and matching hat, looked up at her with a similar look of surprise, cast her eyes across her features and immediately smiled. Dot, who had been standing with her back towards Phryne, turned suddenly at the sound of Miss Phryne's voice.

"Phryne, my dear" Sheila returned, her voice kind and soothing, as she walked towards her daughter-in-law with a smile. "How are you?" she asked, placing her hands upon her upper arms and casting a medical and maternal glance across her, and quickly satisfying herself that she appeared to be well.

"I'm fine" Phryne replied gently, smiling in response to Sheila's question and her tone, as the kindly older woman stared into her eyes with a look of warm, maternal affection. Phryne felt herself relax almost immediately. "It's so lovely to see you" she said sincerely.

"And you, my dear" Sheila replied warmly, her eyes drifting from Phryne's eyes down her body, and resting upon her abdomen, which was visible beneath her light cotton day dress. "Oh, Phryne, look at you" she breathed, as she gazed at her curved abdomen in awe, before returning her gaze to the face of her daughter-in-law, who was smiling at her. "You look beautiful" she said sincerely.

"Thank you" Phryne replied gently, feeling quite touched. Sheila nodded gently and adopted a slightly sombre expression.

"I'm sorry for coming by unannounced, but when Jack told me you were unwell I wanted to make sure you were alright, and see if there was anything I can do" Sheila said gently. Phryne felt a sudden pang of guilt at the prospect; Sheila had evidently got the overnight train from Sydney, and had probably been very worried. "Though I can see you have everything under control" she smiled, taking in Phryne's healthy glow and radiant smile. "I'm sorry for the intrusion" she said gently.

"Sheila, there is no intrusion at all, you are welcome here any time" Phryne assured her, "and I'm very glad you're here" she said suddenly, her words a small outburst of uncharacteristic candour. Sheila ran her hands down Phryne's arms and nodded in understanding, before holding her hands in her own, and looking down at her abdomen once more. She seemed completely enraptured by the sight, and smiled instinctively at it, which prompted Phryne to smile in response. The lady detective looked past Sheila and onto the ground behind her, before frowning slightly in confusion. "Where are your bags?" she asked gently. Sheila met her gaze and blinked.

"At my hotel" she replied simply. Phryne stared at her and Sheila looked up at her with understanding. "My dear, I really didn't wish to intrude. I booked myself in for a few nights at a hotel in the Esplanade, and would have been quite prepared to extend my stay if you required me to" she said warmly. "I arrived in Melbourne shortly after ten and took my bags to the hotel before coming to see you" she explained.

"You are more than welcome to stay here" Phryne returned with affection. "There is plenty of room and Jack and I would love to have you" she assured her. "You came all this way" she added.

"It was no trouble" Sheila said dismissively. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright" she explained, before dropping her gaze to her abdomen for a moment. "Both of you." Phryne nodded in understanding.

"We are" Phryne assured her. "And what better way to reassure yourself of that fact than staying here as our guest?" she added warmly. Sheila smiled gratefully at her.

"You're still recovering, my dear" Sheila added gently. "I don't want you to feel the need to be a hostess" she explained. "And I don't want to force myself onto you, that really wasn't my intention" she assured her. Phryne squeezed her hands tightly.

"It would be an honour if you would stay with us" Phryne stated sincerely. Sheila looked into her eyes, and caught a glimpse of something she could not quite identify, but given Jack's concerns about Phryne, and how she seemed very keen for her to stay, she assented.

"I'd be delighted, Phryne, thank you" she replied gently. Phryne smiled in response. "Are you sure I wouldn't be putting you out?" she asked, turning from her daughter-in-law to her companion, who had been standing close by as they talked. Dorothy smiled amiably and shook her head.

"Not at all" Phryne returned immediately, before turning towards her companion. "Dot, would you please make up one of the guest rooms?" she asked. Dot nodded immediately and turned towards the staircase. Phryne turned back towards Sheila. "I'll call Cec and Bert and ask them to collect your belongings from the hotel. If you could telephone ahead there shouldn't be an issue" she said gently. Sheila nodded in assent.

"Thank you, Phryne" she said warmly. Phryne smiled.

"You must be tired after your journey" Phryne stated. "Why don't you telephone your hotel and then come through to the parlour?" she asked gently. "I'll ask Mr Butler for some tea and make the call to Cec and Bert" she added, before leading Sheila Robinson towards the telephone and heading towards the kitchen.

After discussing Sheila's arrival with Mr Butler and requesting tea and light refreshments (it was almost midday and Phryne was sure her guest would be feeling hungry), Phryne walked back into the hallway just as Sheila was hanging up the phone. She gave Phryne the details of where she was staying and Phryne called Cec and Bert's landlady, speaking with Cec briefly to convey the information and request, which was returned with an assurance that they would bring the items to her straight away. Phryne thanked them and terminated the phone call. Sheila, who had been waiting politely by Phryne's side and staring at her abdomen with warm eyes, returned her attentions to her daughter-in-law's face as she turned towards her.

"Would you like to come through to the parlour?" Phryne asked politely. Sheila nodded immediately and followed her. "Mr Butler is preparing some tea and light refreshments" Phryne explained, before gesturing towards an armchair. "Please" she said gently, encouraging Sheila to sit down.

"Thank you" the kindly older woman returned, as she sat down in the chair opposite Phryne and looked towards the lady detective. "And thank you for inviting me to stay with you, Phryne" she said sincerely. "Despite the fact that I rather forced myself upon you."

"You did no such thing" Phryne assured her. "As I said, you are always welcome here" she said sincerely. Sheila smiled gently in response, before finding her eyes travelling towards her daughter-in-law's stomach once more, which seemed even more pronounced now that she was sitting down. Phryne, following her gaze, smiled. "I didn't quite realise how much bigger I was than the last time you saw me" she said quietly, before placing her hand upon the side of her stomach, highlighting the prominence of her changing shape. Sheila met her gaze and looked at her with a reassuring expression.

"You look incredible" Sheila said sincerely. Phryne felt quite touched by her words. "It's wonderful to see you looking so healthy, Phryne. You're glowing" she remarked. Phryne smiled.

"'Healthy' is a rather polite way of putting it" Phryne returned gently. "I seem to have grown so suddenly and so significantly in the past few weeks that very few of my clothes fit comfortably" she explained. Sheila detected a hint of worry in her tone and listened attentively. "I suspect the next five months are going to be quite expensive where my wardrobe is concerned" she added lightly. "My couturier will be delighted" she said with a smile.

Sheila watched Phryne for a moment and offered her a small smile, nodding in understanding and observing the protective way that Phryne placed her hand tentatively upon her abdomen, which she cradled tenderly. Jack was right. Phryne is clearly frightened – terrified, even – and is trying to hide it, making light of her concerns. Regardless of her fears, it was clear that she loved her child.

"How are you, Phryne?" Sheila asked gently, her voice kind and maternal. Phryne, who had not anticipated the question, found herself feeling indescribably emotional by Sheila's tone, and she inhaled sharply in response, as she slowly lowered her hand from her abdomen. Phryne was about to respond when Mr Butler entered the room carrying a tray laden with freshly made tea, sandwiches, biscuits and cakes, which he laid down on the table between them. Both ladies thanked him as he served their tea and waited until he had departed before they continued their conversation.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you" Phryne returned. "I slept most of yesterday which seems to have made all the difference" she added. "I feel fine" she assured her. Sheila considered her for a moment, and Phryne found herself feeling very nervous.

"I'm glad to hear you're recovering. You're certainly looking very well" Sheila returned kindly. Phryne offered her a polite smile. "But how are you really?" she asked tentatively, her soothing, maternal voice tugging at something near Phryne's heart. She felt suddenly filled with emotion, which she tried desperately to suppress.

"I'm fine" she said quietly, before raising her tea cup to her lips. Sheila watched her with a gentle expression, before placing her own tea down upon the table.

"Pregnancy can be a very frightening, very unsettling time" Sheila began, speaking in a kind, calming and non-judgemental tone which Phryne listened to carefully. "Especially when there are complications, which are terrifying" she explained, watching as Phryne looked upon her with her bright, intelligent eyes. "But you are doing so well, my dear" she assured her warmly, her kind eyes meeting hers.

"I'm not really doing anything" Phryne replied honestly, finding the words falling from her lips before she had a chance to consider them.

"That's not true" Sheila assured her. "You're eating, drinking, resting and following medical advice, which is helping this baby to grow and keeping it safe" she explained. "And it's thriving, look" she said, gesturing towards Phryne's abdomen with her hand. Phryne swallowed hard and continued to listen attentively. "This baby wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Sheila stated, her voice low and soothing. "You are doing much more than you realise, Phryne" she said warmly.

Phryne, who usually found such discussions quite difficult, realised that she felt the same level of comfort and ease in talking with Sheila as she did with Jack. Sheila and Jack both shared the same kind, attentive, patient and non-judgemental manner which made them both so invaluable as confidantes and as friends. There were so many things she felt the need to say, so many matters that she wanted to discuss, from her insecurities and lack of knowledge to the things she had read about the night before, all of which she felt quite certain that Sheila would be a fount of knowledge upon. But somehow, despite her comfort, she felt very worried about opening up to Sheila; not because she didn't feel that she was able to, but because she knew she was. And once she started to talk and admit the things that frightened her, she wasn't completely certain that she'd be able to stop. Of all the things she wanted to say to Sheila, to ask her advice on and discuss, she found her mind blocking her attempts completely, and the words which fell from her lips were not premeditated at all.

"I felt the baby moving last night" Phryne said quietly. Sheila, who had been watching her with patience and kindness, brightened at the statement and smiled. "It was the most incredible thing I have ever felt" she replied honestly. Sheila nodded in understanding, and watched as Phryne's eyes became quite emotional, and the look she had seen within them in the hallway a short while before became even clearer and more pronounced: it was fear. Sheila rose from her seat and walked across the room, sitting in armchair beside Phryne and placing her hand over hers. Phryne looked up at her with wide, bright eyes.

"And it made all this seem so very, very real" she replied, causing Phryne to look up at her with a surprised expression. "More real than it felt before" she added gently, as she stroked her hand. "That's how many mothers feel, Phryne" she assured her. "After the initial excitement, it can feel very frightening" she empathised. Phryne relaxed slightly beneath her gaze and nodded.

"I hoped I'd feel it again, but I haven't yet" Phryne replied, again speaking the words before she had a chance to consider them. Sheila smiled gently.

"You will" Sheila replied confidently. "There will soon come a time when you feel the baby moving so frequently and so distinctly that you won't remember a time when it was still" she said, offering her a small smile. Phryne stifled a small laugh and nodded, as she tried to control the sudden and rather embarrassing emotions she was currently experiencing. She didn't know where it had come from, she was fine, she felt fine. Sheila, who observed the internal battle her daughter-in-law was facing, squeezed her hand tightly. "It's alright to be afraid" she assured her, watching as Phryne met her gaze and stared into her eyes. "It doesn't mean you don't love your baby and it certainly doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you, or your ability to be a mother" she stated with conviction. "It is perfectly natural to be scared, most mothers are; that's one of the reasons you have medical appointments and staff and people around you to talk to" she added. "You don't have to face this by yourself" she said kindly, as she stared into the intelligent green eyes which beheld her. "Let me help you" she said, her voice low and soothing, almost entrancing. "Tell me what it is that frightens you" she encouraged gently, in her loving, maternal manner.

Phryne inhaled sharply, returned the squeeze of the hand in her own, and began to speak.


	65. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks again for your patience, and for continuing to read/follow/favourite/review.**

 **DutchGirlxxx: Thank you for your review. I completely understand what you mean, and have been quite concerned about the length of the story to date. I am hoping to explore Phryne's pregnancy through all stages in the story, as I think there is a lot of scope for a writer, and I'm very keen to explore it. Whilst I won't be having any significant time jumps, there will be some in the story which should speed matters along, but as with the previous jumps in this fic, they won't be longer than one week. I'm sorry for the delay, I appreciate it must be incredibly frustrating. Also, in terms of the Police presence, I completely agree with you. I had written that Jack arranged for them to guard the house following her attack, though I really wasn't clear in the chapters that followed. I would imagine that they would have remained outside for a while, and that Jack would have stood them down after Phryne returned from the hospital, when Ranieri had been arrested and he was constantly by Phryne's side to protect her. But I have addressed that issue in this chapter for clarity. Again, thank you so much for your review! If you have any concerns or advice please don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **gentledove2: That would be an amazing storyline! The Camorra will play a central role in this fic and pose a direct threat to both Phryne and the baby (culminating in a dramatic event which takes place in a much later chapter). In this story they won't threaten to physically hurt the baby, but their plan is very sinister, which will terrify both Phryne and Jack and lead to an explosive argument between them (which, again, will happen in a later chapter). Thank you so much for your review! That twist would truly be amazing.**

 **Thank you again for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne hated confiding in people. It almost always made her feel weak, embarrassed and vulnerable, all of which she hated. Ever since she had been quite young, she had been the one who provided support for others and listened to them, which was something she had grown accustomed to. As a child, she had listened to her mother crying when she had no money or when one of the few possession she owned 'disappeared', which often coincided with her father returning in the early hours of the morning smelling of hard liquor and cheap perfume; she had spent those times either comforting her mother or walking the dangerous streets of Collingwood at night, after sneaking out of her room when her mother thought she was asleep, hoping that finding her father and bringing him hope would prevent him from getting drunk and stop her mother from crying. It never did. When she was still in her teenage years, Phryne had provided medical care for wounded soldiers to the War, and her calm, unshakeable and compassionate demeanour quickly ensured that she became the trusted confidante of every soldier, nurse or flier she met. She had tasted vulnerability in Paris shortly after the War, where her association with Rene Dubois quickly turned dark and sinister, and she found herself needing to escape. Her friend had found her, bleeding and crying alone in her rooms, where she had locked herself in after being attacked by Rene. The look in her friend's eyes, that kindness mixed with concern and pity, pained her greater than the assault she had been subjected to just a few hours before, and she vowed in that moment that she would never be a victim again. Since that time, over ten years ago, Phryne's strength and confidence had grown, and she continued to be a pillar of knowledge, support and intellect, whose abilities in the fields of detection and compassion were unrivalled. During the decade that followed her ordeal in Paris, she had only allowed her confident mask to slip on a few occasions, when she had been so distraught and so terrified that she was physically incapable of concealing it for a moment longer.

As Phryne sat and looked into the compassionate eyes of the woman sat in the armchair beside her, who was holding her bandaged hand reassuringly and looking upon her with a gentle and reassuring expression, she found herself remembering the previous times in the past few years that she had been able to overcome her pride and her terror and discuss what she had been struggling with; as she did so, she noted significant factor which linked them all.

Jack.

The only time she had felt able to share her vulnerabilities – from her confliction over Foyle's letter and the devastating ordeal which followed, to the return of Rene and her father, and the terror and crippling doubt she had experienced throughout her pregnancy – Jack had been with her. He had been kind and supportive and patient in a manner worthy of sainthood, and every time she had confided in him or sought his counsel – even since very early in their acquaintance – she had never once felt afraid, or embarrassed, or ridiculous. He had the most calming, soothing and reassuring manner which made her feel devoid of judgement; she hadn't felt vulnerable when she had confided in him because he had ensured that she would not. And now, as she sat beside Sheila Robinson, the mother of this most remarkable man, she found herself experiencing the same abilities, drive and desire to confide that she felt when she was with Jack. And like with Jack, not only did she feel able to speak, but she wanted to.

And so she did.

Phryne inhaled deeply, met Sheila's gaze, and quickly gathered her thoughts, allowing her fears to flow freely from her without hesitation or doubt, or fear of judgement. Phryne found all of her fears appearing suddenly at the forefront of her mind, in a tangled mesh which she sought to unravel, revealing each of them individually to the woman before her, who was holding her hand gently and looking upon her with a kindly, maternal expression which made Phryne feel quite overcome.

"I'm worried about making the right decisions in order to keep the baby healthy and safe" she began, her voice her voice low and quiet, and conveying something akin to shame at the honest words she uttered. "I haven't been doing very well on that front so far" she added quietly, finding herself feeling emotional at her confession, as memories of the fire and her attack force themselves upon her once more. She felt Sheila run her thumb across her fingers in a soothing motion as she looked upon her with warm and attentive eyes.

"You are making the right decisions, Phryne" Sheila replied gently. "What happened a few days ago was not your fault" she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard.

"The attack, perhaps" she quietly conceded, as she felt the bandage upon her skin. "But this was" she said gently, lowering her eyes to her hand. "Did Jack tell you what happened?" she asked, meeting Sheila's gaze once more. She shook her head, and Phryne inhaled deeply. "On a case we were working on last week, I ran into a burning building because I heard screaming" she said solemnly, her eyes never once leaving those of her mother-in-law, who was watching her with a calm and attentive expression. "I didn't even hesitate" she continued quietly, her voice heavy with guilt. "Clearly my judgement is not consistent with that of a mother" she said sadly. Sheila stroked her hand once more.

"Your instincts were to protect people who were in danger, despite the risk it posed to yourself" she said gently, in a voice devoid of blame or judgement. "I can't think of a better quality for a mother" she added. Phryne stared at her for a few moments, and watched as Sheila looked back at her with kind eyes. "Though it's not something you should be repeating given your condition your motivation for doing so speaks to the strength of your character, Phryne, not its weakness" she assured her. "The kind of selflessness you displayed is one of the many qualities you have that demonstrates what a wonderful mother you will be" she added gently. "And you will be a wonderful mother, Phryne" she stated with conviction, meeting the uncertain eyes which held her gaze, "I don't doubt that for a moment" she said simply. Phryne felt consumed by guilt and bit her cheek to suppress the rising emotions she was currently battling.

"There is a fine line between selflessness and recklessness" Phryne replied quietly. Sheila considered the statement for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"Perhaps" Sheila conceded. "But like the lines which divide any concepts or ideas, they have a tendency to become blurred and unclear" she added. Phryne watched her attentively as she spoke. "In this case, it's clear that your decision, whilst noble, has greatly affected you, and I'm certain – and relieved – that you will not be finding yourself in such a situation again" she said gently.

"No, I won't" Phryne replied promptly. Sheila smiled.

"Putting the needs of your child above your own instinctive actions shows your commitment to keeping it safe" Sheila stated warmly. "The fact that you are so worried about making the right decisions to keep the baby safe invariably means that you will" she assured her. "And in terms of ensuring the baby is healthy, you are following Dr MacMillan's medical advice to the letter, eating and drinking and resting as required, despite the fact that I'm sure you are aching to get out of the house" she offered. Phryne smiled slightly and watched her attentively. "The baby is healthy, Phryne, and that's because of you" she assured her, before lowering her gaze to her abdomen. "It is quite clear that my grandchild is positively thriving" she added, as she looked at Phryne's rounded stomach with affection. Phryne's smile grew. Sheila watched Phryne for a few moments, before her smile began to fade, and was replaced by a nervous, fearful expression. She remained silent, and waited patiently until Phryne felt ready to speak.

"Taking care of the baby whilst it's inside me is worrying enough" Phryne stated, as her left hand drifted instinctively towards her abdomen, her fingers tentatively exploring the side of the strong, firm curve. "But looking after it after it arrives is terrifying" she admitted candidly. Sheila held her gaze and nodded encouragingly. "I don't know anything about children, certainly not babies" she stated, realising how naïve and ridiculous she must sound to Sheila. "I haven't even held a baby in over a decade, and I haven't got the faintest idea of what they need, or how to take care of them" she continued. "I want to make arrangements and prepare for the baby's arrival, but I don't know where to begin" she said quietly. "I started to read some pamphlets that Mac gave me, and despite being rather helpful, they left me with more questions than answers" she stated. She felt Sheila stroking her fingers once more in an indescribably comforting motion, prompting her to look up into the kindly woman's eyes, which were regarding her with a warm and maternal expression. It was as Phryne was staring into those eyes that Sheila said something she had not anticipated.

"How did you learn to fly a plane, Phryne?" she asked gently. The lady detective stared at her, puzzled. "Or tend to wounded soldiers during the War, or become a detective, or a mother to Jane?" she asked gently, watching as her daughter-in-law considered the question.

"Experience" Phryne replied moments later. Sheila smiled.

"You were shown how to do something, you researched about it, discussed it with others, then found a way to go about it which your well-informed and educated mind felt to be correct" Sheila stated. "But education isn't always enough. It is essential that the person has the foundations upon which to build the base of that knowledge, and to develop their skills" she explained. "You are selfless, kind and incredibly compassionate" Sheila stated, "which, combined with your intelligence, willingness to learn and acquire new skills, and your determination to do what is best for your child, clearly demonstrates that you have the capacity to become a wonderful mother. And you will" she stated with conviction. "You already are" she added sincerely, her words echoing Jack's. Phryne swallowed hard. "And those skills, like the items you need for when the baby arrives, are most definitely learned" she stated confidently. "Anyone who is willing to learn has the capacity to do so" she declared. "Although some women may have more maternal instincts than others, I promise you, they are learned and fostered through experience" she stated, watching as Phryne looked up at her with her beautiful, captivating green eyes. "You're very maternal, Phryne, although you may not realise it" she explained. "Your natural instincts are to protect and heal people, to be kind, to achieve justice" she continued. "In many ways, you've been a mother to many for far longer than you realise." Phryne considered Sheila's words, and found herself somewhat reassured by the logic of her argument regarding the acquisition of knowledge through research and experience. She nodded gently in response, and Sheila stroked her hand once more. "And as far as preparing for the baby's arrival is concerned, I can tell you from my personal and professional experience, that everyone needs assistance and guidance when it comes to making those arrangements" she stated. "You may not know what to buy for a baby, but I haven't the faintest idea of what one would require to fly from Australia to England" she stated, earning a small smile from Phryne. "And if I ever need to know that, you'll be the first person I contact, and I'm sure you'd provide me with your expertise" she added. "Just as I would be glad to assist you with making arrangements to prepare for the arrival of my grandchild" she said warmly. Phryne, who found herself feeling suddenly choked with emotion, swallowed hard.

"Thank you" she said quietly, her voice low and sincere. Sheila stroked her hand.

"It would be my pleasure" she assured her. Phryne smiled nervously in response. "We'll talk about everything you'll need, and I can help you in any way I can" she continued. "But you haven't plenty of time, my dear" she added warmly. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"It feels as though I haven't prepared at all" she admitted candidly. "I haven't even bought any new clothes, and mine are becoming far too snug and rather uncomfortable" she stated reluctantly. Sheila held her gaze with confidence and nodded in understanding. "I just haven't felt ready to-" Phryne continued, cutting off mid-sentence, and finding herself uncertain of how to continue. Sheila stroked her hand.

"When Dr MacMillan says you are well enough, we'll go shopping together and find you some more comfortable clothing" Sheila assured her. "Can you make an appointment to see your couturier?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, it shouldn't be a problem" she said quietly. "Though I don't think I'll limit myself to couture" she added, as her mind drifted towards the fashionable yet comfortable shift dresses, tea dresses and loose-fitting blouses available in most department stores. Sheila smiled.

"A wise decision" she commended. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I think part of me felt unable to buy the clothes because it meant acknowledging everything that's changing" Phryne said gently, finding herself speaking more openly and candidly as her conversation with Sheila continued.

"Changes which frightened you" Sheila said kindly. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"It also forced me to consider the prospect of making my pregnancy public knowledge" Phryne stated. "Which I'm going to do" she stated confidently. Sheila watched her attentively as she spoke. "I'm telephoning my mother this evening to tell her about the baby, and I'd like to reveal the pregnancy soon after. I'll need to discuss it with Jack first, of course" she explained, finding herself feeling suddenly hot and rather panicked at both prospects. "I don't want to hide it anymore" she said simply, as she met Sheila's gaze. "Jack and I have nothing to be ashamed of, and this baby deserves better than to have its existence kept a secret" she added, finding herself flooded with guilt. Sheila held her hand.

"As I said, you have time" Sheila said gently, as she met Phryne's gaze. "This is your baby, and you can announce your pregnancy when you feel ready to" she assured her.

"I do feel ready" Phryne replied sincerely. Sheila smiled gently in response. "And it's not like I'm going to be able to keep it a secret for much longer" she added lightly, as her eyes drifted down towards her abdomen, which she looked upon with affection.

"Not if the baby continues to grow as quickly as it appears to be" Sheila said warmly, smiling gently as she followed Phryne's gaze to her abdomen. Phryne looked up and smiled nervously, and Sheila stroked her fingers with her thumb once more. "I can stay with you, if you like, after you've announced it" she offered kindly, sensing Phryne's nervousness, despite her attempts to appear confident. "As you said, you have nothing to be ashamed of" she stated with conviction. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I'm not ashamed" Phryne said gently. "I was frightened and uncertain and filled with doubt, but I never felt ashamed" she assured her. Sheila stroked her hand tenderly and nodded; Phryne was clearly worried that she would think she had been ashamed.

"I know" Sheila replied confidently, offering her daughter-in-law a reassuring smile. Phryne nodded almost imperceptibly in response. "It's going to be alright, my dear" Sheila soothed. Phryne looked up at her with bright eyes.

"You make everything sound so easy" she replied gently, her voice tinged with hope.

"It's not easy" she replied honestly, which Phryne was grateful for. "But it is achievable" she stated with conviction. Phryne nodded. "And it isn't something you have to face alone" she assured her, stroking her hand tenderly as she spoke. "You are surrounded by people who care about you and this baby, and will do anything to keep you both safe and happy" she added kindly. "We want to help you, my dear" she said warmly. "And it is perfectly alright to let us" she stated gently, as though granting Phryne the permission which she had been denying herself. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"I know" she said gently, her voice slightly choked. "Thank you" she added, offering Sheila a warm smile as she regained her composure. Sheila ran her thumb soothingly across her fingers once more, in a motion which Phryne found to be indescribably comforting, and nodded.

"I promise you, Phryne, everything is going to be alright" Sheila stated confidently, her voice warm and maternal. "There is nothing you have mentioned today that we cannot deal with. We just need to take it one step at a time" she explained her, her words and her tone reminding Phryne very much of Jack, and filling her with the same sense of confidence and calmness that his counsel did. Sheila, who observed the weariness in her daughter-in-law's eyes, offered her a gentle smile. "The first thing we need to focus on is making you better" she said kindly. Phryne was about to insist that she was fine when something inside her compelled her not to utter the words, and she swallowed them. Phryne felt Sheila's hand slowly draw away from her own, and watched as she reached towards the table and picked up a small china plate, which she handed to her. "You need to eat and rest, my dear" she gently encouraged. "And then in the morning, when you are more recovered, we will begin to deal with everything else" she assured her. "I promise." Phryne nodded immediately in agreement and accepted the plate.

Sheila picked up a plate for herself and smiled at her daughter-in-law, before drawing the tray across the table and towards them, and looking down appreciatively at the generous display of food before them.

"These sandwiches look delicious" Sheila remarked, as she placed one on her plate, before looking up at Phryne and meeting her gaze. "Mr Butler has provided enough food to feed at least four of us" she said with a smile, which Phryne returned. "But I'm sure between us, we will make an excellent attempt" she declared, before taking another sandwich and a couple of cheese straws.

Phryne's expression warmed and she felt herself feeling calmer and more relaxed than she had done in some time.

"I'm sure we will" Phryne agreed, before reaching towards the table and loading her plate.

Phryne and Sheila spent the next half an hour eating and drinking, and engaging in light conversation about Jack's niece and nephews, Jane's progress at school, the wedding party arranged by Phryne's aunt, and many other similar issues. Phryne was felt so relaxed and at ease during that time that she scarcely had a chance to feel afraid. As she reached for another ginger biscuit, she was surprised to find that, as well as several sandwiches and cakes, she had consumed almost the entire plate independently. Sheila smiled affectionately as she watched realisation dawn upon her daughter-in-law who, quite unashamedly, reached for another biscuit.

Phryne had scarcely finished her (seventh) biscuit when there was a knock at the door, which Mr Butler answered promptly, as though appearing from nowhere at all. Phryne heard the sounds of familiar voices of two of her closest allies, and rose in time to greet them as they were conducted into the parlour. Sheila copied Phryne's motion and rose from her seat, watching as her daughter-in-law walked confidently towards Mr Yates (who was looking happy and unshakeably calm, as was his custom) and Mr Johnson (who, she noticed, was staring quite pointedly at Phryne). Her eyes drifted from the man's face to his hands, which were carrying her own case and bag from the hotel.

"Bert, Cec" greeted Phryne warmly, as she crossed the room to meet them. "Thank you for coming so promptly" she said sincerely.

"No worries, Miss" replied Cec brightly.

"Yair. S'alright" agreed Bert in a voice, Phryne noticed instantly, was low and strangely subdued. She met his gaze and watched him tense slightly, before lowering his eyes from hers. Her smile faded.

"Thank you Mr Johnson, Mr Yates" echoed Sheila, who had walked up behind Phryne and was looking up at both men with affection. "I really appreciate it" she said sincerely.

"That's alright, Mrs Robinson" replied Cec politely, nodding his head slightly as he spoke.

"It wasn't no trouble" Bert added, his eyes drifting nervously from Sheila to Phryne. Phryne watched as his eyes travelled from her face to her abdomen, and noticed a distinct shift in his demeanour; his jaw set, his body tensed, and his forehead became lined with worry. As his eyes travelled away from her stomach and towards Sheila, Phryne considered his expression once more, she immediately found herself feeling flushed and very nervous.

"Please, call me Sheila" Sheila stated warmly. Both men nodded.

"Where do you wan' 'em?" Bert asked. Before Phryne could reply, Dot emerged from the dining room and greeted Cec and Bert, who she liberated of a leather overnight bag.

"I've made up the guest room opposite Miss Phryne's" Dot informed the men, who she promptly led out of the room. Phryne's eyes lingered on Bert, watching as he climbed the stairs, his eyes staring directly ahead.

Something was wrong, she knew it. She just didn't understand what it was.

"Phryne?" asked Sheila gently, noticing the troubled expression upon her face. The lady detective blinked herself from her thoughts and turned towards her. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Phryne nodded and produced a small smile.

"Perfectly" she assured her, in a voice which did not betray her rising concern. Bert seemed most unlike himself, and something was clearly troubling him, though she was at a loss as to what it could be "I'll just go and ask Mr Butler if we might have some more tea" she said gently, before walking slowly out of the room and towards the kitchen.

After speaking to Mr Butler, the old tray was cleared away and replaced with a new one, which held a large pot of fresh tea, two beers (for Cec and Bert) and a selection of sandwiches and pies which were favoured by the wharfies. When she heard their step upon the staircase Phryne, who had not regained her seat since their arrival, turned towards the doorway, meeting Cec's gaze as he, Bert and Dot stepped into the hallway.

"Come and join us" Phryne said warmly, her eyes drifting from Cec's warm, content smile to Bert's nervous countenance. She felt something within her ache with worry. Bert looked as though he was about to say something, when Cec began to speak.

"Thanks Miss" he said gratefully, wringing his cap in his hands as he walked into the parlour. Bert stood still for a moment, before watching as Phryne looked up at him and smiled gently. He swallowed hard and walked into the parlour.

"So" Phryne began, before gesturing to her guests to take their seats. "How goes the taxi business?" she asked conversationally. Sheila was already seated and Cec sat down obediently, but Bert hovered a few feet away from the table, as though an invisible barrier forbade him from taking another step.

"Yeah, it's goin' good, thanks Miss" replied Cec, who reached for a couple of sandwiches, looked up at Bert with an expression of mild confusion, and turned his attentions back towards his hostess. "Rescued some toffy bloke from a fight last night" he stated proudly. "We found him wanderin' around Little Bourke Street after goin' to the theatre – something by that Shakespeare bloke you and the inspector like – and walked into a brawl outside a local boozer" he stated. "Me and Bert got him outta there pretty quick and dropped him off at the Windsor" he stated. "He gave us five pounds each" he said with a bright smile, which reminded Phryne of a child. She found herself smiling back.

"A reward which was thoroughly deserved" Phryne declared. Sheila nodded in agreement. Phryne watched as Cec finished his sandwich and reached for his beer, and was just about to speak again, when Bert shifted slightly on the spot and took a step towards his friend.

"Cec, mate, we gotta be goin'" Bert said quickly. "Gotta meet Jimmy the Jack" he stated. Phryne's smile faltered and she looked up at Bert solemnly. Cec, who knew they didn't need to meet the former policeman (who knew everything crime-related that was going on in the city) for another hour, nodded obediently, reluctantly released his hold on his beer, and rose to his feet. Phryne copied the motion immediately.

"Yair, sorry Miss" Cec mumbled apologetically. Phryne shook her head dismissively.

"Don't be, it's fine" she said gently, her eyes drifting from Cec to Bert, who looked away when she looked at him. "Thank you again for your help" she added sincerely. Cec looked at Bert, as though expecting him to reply, then turned back towards Phryne, after realising this would not happen.

"No worries" he said simply. Phryne nodded.

"I'll see you out" Phryne replied.

Sheila thanked Cec and Bert once more and said goodbye, before purposefully remaining in the parlour as Phryne escorted her guests to the door; it was clear that something was not quite right with Mr Johnson, and it was equally as apparent that Phryne was deeply concerned by it.

Phryne stepped ahead of her friends and opened the door, as Cec smiled at her warmly and thanked her for the food, before putting his hat on and walking down the steps. Phryne turned towards Bert and called his name just as he stood over the threshold.

"Bert" she said, a slight degree of apprehension in her tone, which prompted him to turn immediately towards her. The suddenness of the motion made the concealment of his expression impossible, and Phryne found herself staring into wary eyes which were filled with worry. She felt as though something heavy was pushing down upon her. "Is everything alright?" she asked gently, her bright eyes meeting his, holding them in a compelling gaze. He shook his head. "Bert" she breathed, laying her hand upon his arm. Phryne watched as Bert's eyes drifted from her hand to her abdomen. He stared at it for a moment, before blinking, swallowing hard and meeting her gaze.

"I'm glad you're feelin' better, Miss" he said, his voice sounding more confident and assured than it had done since he entered her home that day. "You look after yourself" he added quietly, before nodding almost imperceptibly and walking out of the house, leaving Phryne standing alone in the doorway, utterly bewildered. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was afraid.

Phryne watched as Bert walked solemnly down the pathway and towards Cec, who was watching him with concern, stepping towards him and speaking to him as soon as they were together on the pavement. She had met Cec and Bert the first day she returned from Australia, and they quickly struck up a mutually beneficial arrangement which developed into a deep friendship; Cec and Bert were two of her inner circle, and she trusted them completely and without reservation. They had worked together through many difficult cases, had spent a considerable amount of time together socially, and were altogether very close. And so as Phryne watched them get into the cab and drive out of St Kilda, the worried eyes and uncomfortable demeanour of Bert burning itself into her memory, she found her confusion overwhelmed by sadness. He'd barely been able to look at her, and his words had been forced and hesitant. And she didn't know what she had done to cause him to act in such a way. She closed the door quietly behind them as the car drove out of view, slowly turning around as she considered the matter further, a confused furrow upon her brow. It was only when her companion emerged from the dining room and addressed her that she was drawn from her thoughts.

"Miss Phryne" said Dot amiably, prompting Phryne to blink herself out of her stupor and regard her friend with a deceptive smile. "The guest room is all ready" she declared. "I've changed the bed, aired the room, and laid out fresh towels and soap, and a few other things" she explained. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"Thank you, Dot" she replied sincerely. "I really appreciate it" she added, as she looked into deep, brown eyes that stared at her with affection and warmth, which completely contrasted the nervous, wary gaze of Bert just a few moments before. She swallowed hard. "I'll take Sheila to her room" she said suddenly. "She may like to change and get settled, and I'd imagine she's tired after catching the overnight sleeper from Sydney" Phryne temporised, before offering Dot a small warm smile and disappearing back into the parlour.

Sheila placed her cup of tea into its saucer and lowered it onto the table as Phryne walked in, looking up at her daughter-in-law with such a warm and reassuring expression that she found herself calming slightly in her presence. Sheila, however, was not fooled by her calm demeanour; Bert's nervousness and discomfort had been almost palpable, and it was clear that this had had a profound affect upon Phryne, despite what she would say if asked about it. So instead, Sheila left the subject alone, deciding to wait until (or if) Phryne wished to talk about it. And so she listened, patiently and attentively, as the lady in question began to speak.

"Dot has prepared one of the guest rooms for you" Phryne said gently, her eyes meeting Sheila's. "Why don't you come upstairs and I'll show you? It's the room that Anna and the children were in when you stayed before" she added. "If you're tired from the journey you're more than welcome to rest" she stated warmly. Sheila, who had worked twelve hour night shifts at the hospital before returning home to look after her children when they were young, was unaffected by anything short of sheer exhaustion, but she deeply appreciated Phryne's thoughtfulness. She smiled and rose to her feet.

"Thank you" Sheila replied gratefully. "I'm not feeling at all tired, though I would like to change" she stated after a moment's thought. "A gentleman sitting opposite me on the train was smoking very strong cigars, I can almost taste them" she remarked. Phryne smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Then please follow me" Phryne said warmly, as she led her guest upstairs.

As they reached the landing, Sheila followed Phryne to the guest room in which she would be staying, and pausing beside her as she stopped.

"As I'm sure you remember, the room between this room and the room you stayed in previously is a bathroom" Phryne stated. "Dot has already laid out clean towels in your room, and the bathroom should have everything that you need" she assured her. "But if not, please let one of us know" she added kindly.

"Thank you, Phryne" Sheila replied gently. "I'm sure everything is fine" she added. Phryne nodded and led her into the bedroom.

Sheila was conducted into a beautiful bedroom, which was quite similar in layout to Phryne's own, though decorated in the more neutral colours of cream, white and dark brown. There was a large dark wooden bed of with its headboard against the right wall, and a tall window on the wall beside it. There was a nightstand and lamp on either side, a small chaise lounge of dark wood upholstered in cream at the foot of the bed, and a matching wardrobe and dressing table and chair directly before her. There was a rather nice fireplace on the wall to the far left, which Sheila suspected was Victorian, and a table and several chairs before it. The walls were adorned with various works of art, one of which Sheila believed to be a Picasso (which bore a remarkable resemblance to Phryne) and the other quite possibly a Renoir, which depicted people and scenes and landscapes which provided a calming and almost rustic ambience. It smelled of beeswax polish and lavender. There was a jug and a bowl of white porcelain upon the dressing table, as well as hairbrushes, candles and bottles of multi-coloured glass. There was also a small package, which Sheila looked at with interest, before her attention drifted around the room, admiring the familiar ornaments and artwork within. Her own modest luggage, including a small case overnight bag, and her knitting bag, had been arranged neatly beside the chaise lounge. Sheila turned towards Phryne and smiled.

"Thank you" Sheila said sincerely, meeting her daughter-in-law's gaze. "It was very kind of you to invite me to say, especially at such short notice" she added. Phryne placed her hand gently upon her arm.

"You are welcome here any time" she stated, her voice warm and sincere. Sheila placed her hand over hers and nodded.

"And you are welcome to come and stay with me whenever you like" Sheila assured her. "Perhaps you and Jack would be able to come up for a few days, when you are feeling better, of course" she offered. Phryne smiled.

"I'd like that" she replied warmly. Sheila tapped her hand affectionately and nodded.

"So would I" she returned, before lowering her hand from Phryne's and looking around the room. "This room is beautiful" she complemented, as she walked across it, her eyes drifting along the walls. "Such beautiful works of art" she remarked. Phryne followed her gaze and considered her modest art collection reflectively.

"I bought most of them in Paris, just before I left" she replied, as she followed Sheila across the room, and looked up at the Picasso and then at the Renoir on the wall beside it; somehow, both pieces, despite their differences in colours and style, complemented each other. Phryne remembered bartering with a generous, elderly art dealer (trying to entice him to accept a higher, fairer price than he was asking) for the Renoir – a charming image depicting a cottage beside a lake, surrounded by woodland – which she had been very strongly drawn to. Perhaps it was the rustic homeliness, nature and solitude that it portrayed which had captured her heart, after some of her painful experiences in Paris. The dealer had sold it to her for a fair price, and had given her the Picasso as well, claiming the likeness of the subject represented her so strong (and with good reason, though Phryne did not reveal this), that she must have it. Although he had initially refused to accept payment, Phryne had insisted; he only agreed when she said, quite firmly, that she could not accept such a wonderful piece of art without paying for it, citing unfairness to the artist as being one of her main concerns. It was this final argument that had swayed him. And since that moment the two converse paintings, one representing peace and nature and solitude, the other a modern portrait of a strikingly beautiful woman in black and blue and gold, had remained together. Somehow it didn't feel right to separate them, and Phryne did not have the slightest desire to do so. It was only when she heard the sound of Sheila's voice that she was drawn from her memories once more.

"What's this?" asked Sheila, her voice warm and curious, prompting Phryne to turn towards her, her breath hitching suddenly at the sight.

Sheila had found the open-box which contained the toy ginger cat she had bought for the baby, and was extracting the stuffed animal with the same degree of gentleness and care as one would expect to see in one handling a real animal. Phryne swallowed hard and suddenly found herself feeling nervous and somewhat embarrassed. And she wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh, that's just-" Phryne began, her voice trailing off as she watched Sheila handle the toy in her hand, its tale running down her arm, as she considered it with affection. Upon hearing Phryne breaking off mid-sentence, Sheila turned towards her with that gentle, maternal gaze which she found incredibly soothing. She inhaled sharply and spoke once more, with confidence. "It's something Jack and I bought for the baby" she explained, her eyes drifting across the soft ginger fur, pink ribbon and artificial whiskers. "I saw it in a shop in a nearby town, and I felt rather drawn to it" she continued. "So Jack bought it for the baby" she said gently, watching as a warm smiled played upon Sheila's lips. She nodded.

"It's lovely, Phryne" Sheila assured her, turning the toy over in her hands. "I can see why you were so captivated by it" she added, before looking into her daughter-in-law's eyes once more. "I'm sure the baby will adore it." Phryne considered her words and nodded almost imperceptibly in response.

"I hope so" Phryne replied quietly. "At first I wasn't sure what drew me towards it" she continued, speaking freely and without restriction, in a way she did only with very few people. "But I think it reminded me of my sister" she stated, watching as Sheila listened to her carefully. "Her favourite nursery rhyme was 'The Owl and the Pussycat'" Phryne explained. "We sang it together over and over again as children" she added, a ghost of a smile playing upon her lips, as lines from the song played to the tune in her mind. "The cat looks quite like the one in the book I gave her for her eighth birthday" Phryne stated, finding herself both warmed and saddened by the memory. Under the circumstances, she did not feel that it was necessary to explain that the birthday gift had been acquired by rather dishonest means from a cruel, miserly book seller who clearly hated children and charged extortionate prices for his tomes. Not that Phryne ever paid for any of them. Sheila, catching sight of the deep sadness behind Phryne's eyes, sought to comfort her.

"All children have a favourite song, toy, and item of clothing" she said gently, prompting Phryne to blink herself from her thoughts and nod in agreement. "When Jack was a child, he had a stuffed bear he was very fond of" she stated, watching as Phryne's expression brightened at the revelation.

"Did he?" Phryne asked with interest, her eyes alight, her smile sincere. "Now that's a story I would like to hear" she added. Sheila smiled reflectively.

"He and Anna were given identical bears one Christmas. Jack was three and Anna was two" Sheila explained. "They loved those bears, absolutely adored them. They took them everywhere they went for almost three years. They were patched up and re-stitched to within an inch of their lives, and the children treasured them" she stated. Phryne listened attentively and watched Sheila as she spoke. "Then one summer, which was particularly hot, I took the children to the beach for a picnic, and the bears came too, of course" she explained. "We stayed until it began to turn dark, and poor Anna, she was exhausted" she continued. "She fell asleep on the tram whilst holding onto her bear, and it was so crowded and dark and I was carrying so much, that I didn't realise she had left the toy on the tram until it was too late" she explained regretfully. "She cried hysterically the moment she realised, she was utterly inconsolable, I'd never seen her like it before" she added.

"And then what happened?" asked Phryne keenly, feeling a pang of loss for Jack's little sister. She watched with interest as a warm smile formed on Sheila's lips, and their eyes met.

"Jack gave Anna his bear" Sheila said simply, her voice low and gentle. Phryne felt warmed by the revelation and she smiled in response. "As soon as I explained what had happened, he began to walk along the pavement towards the tram, and I only just managed to grab him as he broke into a run" she stated. "He pulled against my grasp and kept saying he 'I'll get Anna's bear", "Anna's bear'" Sheila stated, her voice low and gentle with the memory. "When he realised that we couldn't get the teddy back, he walked up to Anna, who was sobbing hysterically in my arms, and handed her his own bear" she said warmly. "He didn't even hesitate" Sheila continued promptly. Phryne felt herself feeling quite emotional at the revelation, which she attributed to her condition, before quickly composing herself.

"That sounds like Jack" she said with a gentle smile. Sheila nodded in agreement.

"Despite the kindness of the gesture, Anna wasn't completely consoled by it" Sheila explained. Phryne looked up at her in understanding.

"Because it wasn't her bear" she said gently. Sheila nodded slowly.

"It wasn't" she agreed, her eyes alight with memories from the past. "But she stopped crying immediately and hugged his bear tight" she said warmly. "And then she fell asleep in my arms" she added, a gentle smile playing upon her lips. "We still have the bear, you know" she said suddenly, prompting Phryne to smile. "Caroline somehow managed to convince Jacob to allow her custody" she stated, sighing gently. "Yes, I think Archie will outlive us all" she reflected. Phryne's eyes widened.

"Archie?" she asked, the surprise in the tone causing Sheila to turn towards her with confusion. "Jack named the bear 'Archie'?"

"Yes" Sheila replied, her eyes meeting Phryne's. "To this day I don't know where he got the name from, but it seems to have stuck over the years" she stated. A small smile played on Phryne's lips and she nodded in agreement, as memories of the inspector's alias during his undercover investigation into the radio station returned to her memory.

"It certainly has" she replied, and Sheila watched her with interest, smiling gently at the calmness of her expression.

Phryne looked down at the cat toy, which had remained in Sheila's hands throughout their conversation, and considered it with deeper affection. Sheila caught the look and smiled, before placing the cat gently back into its box, with the same care Phryne expected she used with the new-born infants she cared for. Phryne watched as Sheila stroked the cat tenderly before looking up at her with a kind and gentle expression.

"You're considering making this room the nursery, aren't you?" she asked gently. Phryne met her gaze. "It's why you put the toy in here" she continued, explaining her reason. Phryne nodded in response.

"Yes, I am" she replied, her voice more confident than she had anticipated. "The room is close to ours, rather spacious and has good light" she explained, before finding herself feeling suddenly rather nervous. She inhaled deeply and attempted to calm herself, determined to maintain her composure. "Though nothing has been decided yet" she added quietly, her eyes drifting from Sheila to the box on the dressing table behind her. "The only firm decision I've made is wanting that toy" she added, somewhat guiltily, finding herself reminded of how unprepared she was; she was going to have a baby in five months, and all she had bought in anticipation of the event was a stuffed animal. Sheila took a step towards her, maintaining her gaze, and smiling at her with affection.

"It's a start" Sheila said with warm sincerity, her kindly and maternal manner soothing Phryne. "And you have plenty of time" she assured her. Phryne exhaled sharply and nodded.

Phryne found that the conversation was beginning to feel overwhelming, and she felt suddenly flushed and anxious. She swallowed hard and forced a small smile.

"I should leave you to change" Phryne said gently, remembering Sheila expressing the inclination to do so a short while before. "If you want to unpack, or rest, or have a bath, please do" Phryne encouraged, her voice kind and sincere, "I'll be in the parlour if you need anything" she added. Sheila considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you" she replied, as she looked up at Phryne with affection. "I won't be long" she assured her. Phryne smiled gently.

"Take all the time you need" she stated kindly, meeting Sheila's gaze with confidence, before turning on the spot and walking from the room.

Phryne closed the door quietly behind her and walked across the landing towards the stairs, as the image of a young Jack making a valiant attempt to rescue his sister's most beloved possession played in her mind. For a short while she found herself feeling warmed and empowered by the story Sheila told her, temporarily casting her own concerns regarding her pregnancy and the issue with Bert from her mind. She smiled all the way down the stairs.

It was only when Phryne reached the hallway and found herself staring at the door that she found remembered Bert's nervousness and unease, and the hesitant manner in which he had addressed her, and she found herself feeling nervous once more. This, combined with the candid conversation she had had with Sheila, prompted her to feel anxious and slightly embarrassed, and she sought to distract herself from these unwanted emotions immediately. And thankfully, despite her confinement, she had other tasks which required her attention which could be employed as a most welcome distraction.

Phryne inhaled sharply and walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, where both Dot and Mr Butler were engaged in their separate tasks, having sensed that their employer and her mother-in-law were having a private conversation, and wishing to make themselves scarce. Phryne smiled gently at this knowledge as she stepped into the kitchen, her presence attracting both of their attention immediately. Phryne lowered her darning and Mr Butler relinquished his hold upon a large pot he was cleaning and looked up at her expectantly. They spent the next five minutes or so discussing Sheila's stay, necessary arrangements to be made, and plans for dinner that evening.

Although Dot was reassured by Mrs Robinson's presence in the house, and was very grateful for it under the circumstances, she could not quite reconcile herself with the prospect of leaving Miss Phryne. And so she was much relieved when, upon politely enquiring as to whether she too would still be able to stay for the rest of the week, she was assured most warmly and most certainly that she was. Phryne saw relief pass over her companion's face at this affirmation, and she found herself feeling quite touched.

After finalising matters with Dot and Mr Butler, Phryne headed back into the parlour, and found that the lunch things had been cleared away and the table tidied. She walked slowly across the room and sat on the chaise lounge, leaning on her side and drawing her legs up beside her in a comfortable and familiar manner, and leaned against the cushioned back of her seat. She spent some time considering her conversation with Sheila, the curious incident with Bert, and the story behind 'Archie', which were subjects battling for attention at the forefront of her mind. As she sat alone in the quiet Phryne found herself suddenly aware of a tiredness she had been suppressing, and she closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts and allow her eyes a brief rest. She did not wake for over an hour.

It was three o'clock when Phryne began to wake, stirring slightly beneath a soft blanket which had been draped across her. She stretched out instinctively, her heels stroking the familiar cushioned back of the chaise lounge; she had fallen asleep in such a manner many times. She sighed gently as the final remnants of sleep began to leave her, as she lay quite still and warm beneath the blanket which encased her. Her mind, still hazy from slumber, was drawn back to the present moment by a strange sound coming from opposite her. It was a curious, rhythmic clicking sound, which was providing a soothing beat that threatened to send her back to sleep. But after listening to it for a few moments, Phryne's curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes, finding herself immediately awake by the sight before her.

Sheila Robinson was sat in the armchair opposite her knitting.

Phryne, conscious of her guest and feeling incredibly embarrassed, drew herself up quickly into a sitting position, prompting the rhythmic clicking of the knitting needles to still.

"Sheila, I'm so sorry" Phryne said gently, her voice still laced with sleep. Sheila put her knitting down upon the table between them and looked at Phryne with a kind expression.

"There's no need to be sorry, my dear" Sheila replied in a warm, maternal voice. "You're still recovering and you need to rest" she explained simply. "And I wouldn't have dreamed of waking you" she added, as she looked upon Phryne with affection.

Phryne, still feeling embarrassed, removed the blanket from her body and sat up straight, her eyes drifting over Sheila, who had changed into a very becoming dark brown skirt with a matching cardigan and a white blouse. She was knitting something with a cream-coloured wool, and seemed to be quite far into the design. Phryne found herself wondering how long she had been asleep.

"What time is it?" Phryne asked.

"Five minutes past three" Sheila replied promptly and with ease, sensing the reason for Phryne's question and demonstrating that it was nothing to be concerned about. "I came downstairs at half past one and you were already sound asleep" she said warmly. "You looked very comfortable" she added.

"Too comfortable, apparently" Phryne added lightly, a hint of embarrassment present in her tone. She met Sheila's gaze. "I'm sorry, Sheila. You didn't come all this way to have your hostess fall asleep" she said gently. Sheila met her gaze with a kind and confident expression.

"I came to Melbourne to assist my pregnant daughter-in-law who has been unwell" Sheila replied warmly. Phryne found herself feeling touched by the words; she hadn't been referred to as Sheila's 'daughter-in-law' before, not out loud, at least. She liked it. "And I could happily watch you sleep all day" she added sincerely. Phryne smiled gently.

"Jack had a meeting with the Commissioner of Police today, but he should be back in a couple of hours" Phryne replied. "Mr Butler is arranging dinner for six, if that's alright?" she asked. Sheila nodded immediately.

"Of course. Thank you" she replied. Phryne nodded.

"So what would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Phryne asked kindly. "Besides watching me sleep" she added lightly. Sheila smiled. And, knowing that Phryne needed a distraction, decided to move onto a topic of discussion which she knew she would enjoy, and not find at all stressful.

"Jack told me about a case you were working on, involving smuggling and murder in a confectionary store?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly and looking at Phryne with interest. "I'd love to hear about it" she said gently.

Phryne, who knew precisely what she was doing, smiled at her gratefully, nodded, and began to speak.

Phryne and Sheila spent the next couple of hours discussing many of the cases which the lady detective and Inspector Robinson had undertaken together, which Sheila listened to with great interest. During their discussion, Phryne was flooded with memories of her time with Jack, from their first investigation together to the curious yet tragic events at the chalet during Christmas in July, and then some of their most recent cases. Phryne had just finished recounting her and Jack's investigation in into the events at the Palace of Eros when she heard the sound of familiar footsteps walking up the path to the house, followed by the sound of the key in the lock and the door slowly opening. Phryne and Sheila were silent as they heard the door close behind him, as recognisable sounds of him removing his coat and laying down his briefcase could be heard, before his familiar step approached the parlour. Phryne rose just as he stepped into the room.

"Hello, Jack" she said warmly, meeting his dark eyes as he walked into the parlour. Jack was about to respond when their guest rose from her seat and smiled at him, his eyes widening in surprise at her presence.

"Mother" he said gently, as he walked further into the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were expecting you" he said apologetically. Sheila smiled and walked towards her son.

"One never does when one's mother arrives unannounced" she declared, placing her hands upon his arms and kissing each cheek. Phryne smiled. "After you told me about how unwell Phryne was I had to come down" she explained simply, "I wanted to make sure that she was alright" she added, her eyes drifting towards Phryne, who was watching the scene before her at a respectful distance. "And I can see that she is" she said affectionately. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied modestly. Jack nodded in understanding, turning towards Phryne, who seemed very well-rested and less pale than she had done that morning. "Sheila has been very kind" Phryne said gently, "and she's agreed to be our guest for the week" she explained. Phryne watched Jack's expression soften, as relief and gratitude replaced curiosity and concern. He nodded in agreement and turned towards his mother.

"Thank you" he said sincerely, the words heavy with meaning.

"You are most welcome, my dear" Sheila replied warmly, looking up at her son with maternal affection. "Though considering the fact Phryne has been confined to the house for the week, I anticipate that we'll spend a significant period of time engaged in talking, most probably about you" Sheila teased. "You may not be so grateful by the end of the week" she added. Jack looked down at his mother and then towards Phryne, a ghost of concern upon his face. Phryne bit her lip and suppressed a laugh. Sheila had only been there for a couple of hours when she had learned about Archie the Bear; she expected that this week would be most interesting.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll both have plenty to talk about" Jack replied warily, looking from his mother to his wife, who was approaching him with a disarming smile which he had learned to be mindful of. He rose an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Jack, I promise I'll behave" Phryne teased. Jack met her gaze.

"Now that would be a first" he said quietly. Phryne's smile widened and Sheila gasped.

"Jack" Sheila playfully scolded, prompting him to turn back towards his mother. "That is no way to speak to your wife" she added, feigning remonstration. Phryne detected the playful glint in her eyes, and watched as Jack looked at Sheila before turning back towards her. She saw the exact moment he realised that he was doomed, christening the knowledge with a generous mouthful of her best whiskey. She smiled reassuringly at him and decided to take pity.

"Dinner should be ready shortly, would you like a drink?" she asked, moving towards the whiskey before he had a chance to respond. She poured him a generous measure (which she suspected he would need) and handed it to him. Her fingers drifted across his as he accepted the glass and sent electricity up her spine.

"Thank you" Jack said gently, experiencing the same sensation. Phryne nodded.

"Why don't we sit down?" Phryne suggested, as Jack followed her towards the chaise lounge and Sheila took up her seat opposite them both. She looked from Jack to Phryne with affection, her eyes resting on her son, who was sitting protectively close to his wife. She smiled.

"How was your journey, mother?" Jack asked conversationally, prompting Sheila to meet his gaze.

"Fine, dear" Sheila returned promptly, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne. "Most rewarding" she said warmly. Phryne smiled.

Jack, Sheila and Phryne spent the next ten minutes engaged in casual conversation, with Phryne feeling calmer and more at ease than she had done in a long time. It was only when Mr Butler entered the room to announce that dinner would be served in twenty minutes, removing the tea things as he left, that she began to worry. Beneath the tea pot was the telegram from her mother. She felt her stomach tighten. With the arrival of Sheila and everything that followed, she had almost forgotten. How could she forget? She felt suddenly overcome with anxiety and heat, and took in a deep breath to calm herself, not wishing to concern Jack or Sheila. She told her aunt that she'd tell her mother about the baby tonight, and she would. She had to. Telling her mother was the first major step towards making the news public, which she knew she had to do, despite her fears. The baby was nothing to be ashamed of and deserved to be acknowledged. It deserved better than being kept a secret. And so did she. A quick glance at the clock and a brief mental calculation made Phryne aware that it was currently eight o'clock in the morning in Switzerland; unlike her father, her mother had always been an early riser.

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Phryne asked casually, as she reached for the telegram with a trembling hand. "I have a telephone call I need to make" she explained. Jack nodded and Sheila smiled.

"Of course" Sheila replied warmly. Phryne returned their smiles and walked slowly from the room. As soon as she had walked out of sight, Jack turned towards his mother and looked into her eyes with a compelling gaze.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, his voice tainted with worry, which Sheila seldom heard in her son's tone. Jack was not naïve. He knew that, despite his determination to help and support Phryne in any way he could during her pregnancy, there were limitations to his knowledge and abilities, and she needed additional help; from Mac, her aunt, Dorothy and his mother. He felt frustrated by his powerlessness. Sheila met his worried gaze and reached across the table, taking his hand in her own.

"She's going to be fine" Sheila assured him. "We'll make sure of it" she added, her voice kind and maternal. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"We will" he responded with conviction. Sheila smiled gently at him and squeezed his hand.

Phryne walked towards the phone and picked up the receiver, speaking to the operator for almost two minutes as she explained that she wished to make an international call. Her anxiety was increasing with each moment, and his delay in connecting the call increased her desire to hang up exponentially.

But she didn't.

After what seemed like an eternity, the call was connected, and Phryne found herself being addressed by a deep, rich voice speaking formally in French. She addressed him in his native tongue and put through her request, which he assured her would be dealt with immediately, as 'Baroness Fisher had just arrived for breakfast'. Phryne swallowed hard at this information and thanked him, before the line went quiet and she waited patiently for several minutes, the receiver feeling heavier in her hand with each passing moment. She inhaled deeply and spoke to herself very firmly in her mind, and was drawn from her inner remonstrations by the sound of her mother's voice.

 _"Phryne, darling?"_ she said warmly, in her usual manner for addressing her daughter.

"Hello, mother" Phryne replied, her voice remarkably calmer than she felt. "How is the hotel?" she asked conversationally.

 _"Oh, very comfortable, it's quite lovely"_ her mother remarked. " _Such beautiful architecture and scenery, Phryne, I'm sure you'd love it here, as I said in my telegram_ " she stated. Phryne had not yet received the missive, but did not wish to mention it.

"I'm sure I would" Phryne agreed absently, as her stomach tied itself in a very uncomfortable knot.

"Is father with you?" she asked.

 _"He's in the hotel"_ replied Margaret gently. _"Though I don't expect he'll rise before midday"_ she remarked. Phryne smiled nervously. _"Is something wrong, Phryne?"_ she asked suddenly, taking Phryne quite off-guard.

"No" Phryne replied immediately. "What makes you think something is wrong?" There was a brief silence on the other end.

 _"Because I'm your mother"_ she replied simply, a response which had once irked Phryne, but now seemed to frighten her instead. _"I can tell, darling"_ she said gently. Phryne swallowed hard. _"What is it? Is it Jack?"_

"No" Phryne returned instantly. "Nothing is wrong" she stated with conviction, holding the receiver tightly in her hand. "I'm not calling because something is wrong, I'm calling because there's something I… have to tell you" she said, somewhat hesitantly. She heard movement on the other side of the phone, possibly of her mother sitting down, and she inhaled deeply.

 _"You can tell me anything, darling. You know that"_ Margaret said warily, adopting the same tone one would use when trying to soothe a wailing child. Phryne had always been incredibly independent, even since she was quite young, and asking for help or confiding had never been something she had approached her mother for before, and Margaret found herself worrying. It must be serious. But she said nothing was wrong. _"Phryne?"_ she asked, her anxiety increasing. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"I'm pregnant" she replied, swallowing hard as she spoke, and allowing the words to hang between them for a few moments in the silence.

 _"You… you're what?"_ Margaret asked, surprise present in her tone. Phryne felt worried. _"Phryne, are you sure?"_ she asked, concern present in her voice. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Yes, I'm sure" she replied quietly, her voice calm and composed. "In fact, I've been sure for over two months" she admitted, preparing herself for what was to come. She heard her mother gasp.

 _"Two months?"_ Margaret asked. _"Darling, how far along are you?"_ she asked, her voice gentle and coaxing, and laced with surprise.

"Just over four months" Phryne stated. There was silence on the other side for a few moments.

 _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ Margaret asked suddenly, her voice quiet and laced with concern. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry" Phryne replied quietly. She heard movement on the other side as her mother adjusted her hold upon the telephone.

 _"No, it's… it's alright, darling, you don't have to be sorry"_ Margaret soothed. _"Is everything alright? Does Jack know?"_ she asked quickly.

"Everything's fine, and yes, Jack knows" Phryne responded. "We've told our friends and Aunt P this week, and I wanted to tell you too, but you were on your cruise and-"

 _"It's alright"_ Margaret responded. _"I understand"_ she added kindly, before a brief silence befell them once more. _"Are you alright, Phryne?"_ she asked in a caring tone. _"Is this what you want?"_

"Yes" Phryne replied immediately. "Yes, this is what I want" she stated with conviction. She heard Margaret sigh - with relief, perhaps? Or was it surprise – before continuing to speak.

 _"I didn't think you wanted to have children"_ Margaret said gently, her voice calm and non-accusing. Phryne smiled.

"I didn't think I wanted to get married either" she returned. Margaret smiled.

 _"Yes, I suppose that's true"_ Margaret returned, not wishing to ask the question which burned her lips, about the timing of the marriage and the pregnancy. _"Your father will think me a liar when I tell him"_ she said gently. _"Unless, of course, you wanted to-"_

"I am more than happy for you to have the honour" Phryne replied immediately. Margaret laughed slightly, a light and pleasant laugh, which caused Phryne's initial fears to fade.

 _"So you're alright, darling?"_ Margaret asked again. _"You and the baby?"_ she added, the word sounding unfamiliar on her lips. Phryne felt her heart flutter.

"Yes" she replied instantly, deciding to omit details of her hospital stay; her mother was prone to worry, and would likely drag her father straight to the Antipodes if she discovered her recent attack and subsequent illness. "The baby and I are both fine" she assured her. Which was the truth, after all. They were. "Mac is taking very good care of me, as is Jack" she stated. "And Dot, Mr Butler and Aunt Prudence" she added, hoping to reassure her mother, which she knew would be a difficult task. Phryne suppressed her fears and concerns and swallowed hard. "Everything's fine" she assured her.

 _"I never thought…"_ Margaret began, trailing off slightly as she spoke. _"I never thought I'd be a grandmother"_ she said, her tone gentle and warm. Phryne smiled in response.

"Nor did I" Phryne replied honestly. "But I'm very glad you will be" she stated sincerely. "And I hope you are too" she added.

 _"Yes"_ Margaret agreed immediately. _"Yes, darling, of course I am"_ she said, her voice adopting an emotional edge. Phryne felt quite touched. _"I am so happy for you, Phryne"_ she stated with conviction. Margaret had always been worried by Phryne's unconventionality and social defiance whilst admiring her bravery and spirit; but she had never expected this. _"You're going to be a wonderful mother"_ she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard. People had been telling her that a lot lately. How on earth could they be so sure?

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. "I'll do everything in my power to try" she stated. Margaret, sensing her daughter's uncertainty on this fact, adopted a gentle tone.

 _"And that's precisely why you will be so wonderful"_ she explained simply. _"Despite our disagreements, darling, I've never doubted you"_ she assured her. _"Once you decide to do something, you put your whole heart into it and don't stop until you achieve it"_ she continued. _"You've always been so headstrong"_ she added lightly. Phryne smiled. _"I can't imagine where you get it from"_ she teased.

"I'm sure you can" Phryne responded. Margaret laughed.

 _"I'm so proud of you, darling"_ Margaret stated with conviction. Phryne found herself both surprised and touched by the words, and immediately became overwhelmed. She swallowed hard.

"Thank you" she said quietly, feeling tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. She would not lose control, not now. "I'm sorry, mother, but I must be going" she said gently. "I'll telephone you when you return to England" she assured her.

 _"I look forward to your call"_ replied Margaret, who was also sounding emotional. _"Goodbye, darling. Take care of yourself"_ she said warmly. Phryne nodded.

"You too" she said gently, before hanging up the phone.

Phryne remained standing by the phone for a couple of minutes in contemplative silence, as she ran over the conversation she had just had with her mother over and over again in her mind. After the initial fear had worn off at having revealed her pregnancy, she found that she felt exhilarated, liberated, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She found herself imagining the conversation which would shortly take place between her mother and father, and found herself wishing she could have been there to see it. She would have loved to have seen the look on his face. Phryne smiled impishly and turned around on the spot, heading back towards the parlour and the pleasant voices of Jack and Sheila, who were discussing a potential trip to Sydney. As Phryne entered the room, they both looked up at her.

"I was just telling Jack of my offer for you both to come and stay with me in Sydney, when you are quite recovered and have some time, and if you'd care to, of course" Sheila explained, as Phryne sat down beside Jack, whose eyes she felt upon her.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" Phryne replied gently, before turning towards Jack, who was watching her with interest. "What do you think?" she asked. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"I agree" he returned. "We can discuss dates once you're better, and after we've spoken with Dr MacMillan" he explained tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"Who will be here shortly" she stated, noticing the time. "Unless she gets held up at the hospital, of course, which is a distinct possibility" she added. Jack nodded. "How was your day?" Phryne asked gently. Jack met her gaze and nodded once more.

"Productive" he replied, as Phryne considered his expression, which was calm and relaxed. The meeting had clearly gone well, and she looked forward to hearing about it later. "And yours?"

"Wonderful" Phryne replied without hesitation. "The parts of it I was awake for, of course" she added. Jack nodded and smiled.

"You're looking much better" Jack remarked, his eyes drifting over her skin. "You're not as pale as you were this morning" he stated. Phryne nodded.

"She's glowing" Sheila said warmly, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is" he replied gently, the tone of his voice causing Phryne's heart to race. Her breath caught in her throat.

"My _Crème de Roses_ face cream has been known to have that effect" Phryne said lightly. Jack's eyes met hers and he looked at her tenderly.

"I don't think it's the make-up, Phryne" he said gently.

"I quite agree" said Sheila kindly. Phryne smiled nervously in response.

Mr Butler arrived in the parlour five minutes later to announce dinner, leading Miss Fisher, the Inspector and Mrs Robinson through to the dining room, and towards the table which he had made up accordingly. After enjoying a perfectly cooked salmon mousse with potatoes and spinach (Dr MacMillan had advised Mr Butler and Dorothy that Miss Fisher required more iron in her diet following her illness), followed by a delicious lemon cake with cream and fresh fruit, Phryne, Jack and Sheila retired to the parlour, feeling tired and sated, and were presented with tea, coffee, cheese and biscuits.

The company were engaged in pleasant conversation as they sipped their hot drinks as the hot fire crackled beside them, filling the room with warmth. Sheila was just suggesting that she and Phryne spend some time in the garden the next morning, as the fresh air would be beneficial for her, when there was a knock at the door. Mr Butler appeared in the hallway before Phryne or Jack had a chance to rise from their seats, and admitted Dr MacMillan, who was led into the parlour.

"Mrs Robinson, how nice to see you" Mac said warmly, quickly ascertaining the reason behind her sudden visit, and finding herself feeling very much relieved at the knowledge.

"Sheila, please" she responded politely. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Hello Phryne, Inspector" Mac added, her attentions drifting towards her friends, who had risen from their seats. "I'm sorry I'm late. Mrs Devonish's husband kicked up a fuss over my insistence that his wife stay in hospital for a few days after the birth of their third child after a very complicated delivery" she stated.

"How unreasonable of you" Phryne said in a low, sarcastic voice which was edged with disapproval.

"He said his wife was needed at home to mind the other two kiddies, and didn't have time to remain in hospital" she said, only just concealing the anger from her voice. Sheila, who had heard such things many times before, sighed and shook her head.

"How awful" Phryne said gently, as she met her friend's gaze. "I trust you sent him away with a sizeable flea in his ear, Mac?" she asked, catching a flicked of a smile from the doctor. She felt a stab of pity for the loutish man, knowing that Mac would have dealt with him as he deserved. She looked over at Jack with curiosity, and found his eyes burning with anger, his jaw set.

"I gave him more than a flea, darling, believe me" she added, as Jack handed her a glass of whiskey. "I gave him a whole host of fleas, and the rabid dog that goes with them" she said with a sigh, before downing her well-earned drink in once. Phryne smiled.

"I didn't doubt it for a moment" Phryne replied gently. Mac placed her glass upon the table and smiled.

"You're looking much better, darling" she remarked, her eyes drifting analytically across her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Very well" Phryne replied honestly. "Still a little tired, but otherwise right as rain" she added. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding. "Excuse us" Phryne said politely to Jack and Sheila, who nodded, as she led her physician friend from the room and towards the staircase.

As soon as Jack heard Phryne reach the top of the staircase, he turned towards his mother, who met his gaze.

"Thank you for coming" he said sincerely. Sheila's expression softened and she smiled. "I know that Phryne really appreciates you being here" he explained. Sheila reached for her son's hand and held it tight.

"She appreciates you being here too. More than you realise" she assured him. Sheila knew that her modest son would never fully comprehend how important his presence was to Phryne, despite Phryne's assurances to him in relation to the matter. "And I came here for both of you" she explained. Jack watched her and slowly nodded.

"Thank you" he repeated. Sheila squeezed his hand.

Phryne and Mac emerged downstairs fifteen minutes later, their voices light and amiable as they entered the parlour, turning immediately towards their guests. Jack rose immediately.

"Would you like a drink, Dr MacMillan?" he asked politely. Mac met his gaze and offered him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, but I really must be off" she said replied gently, "I'm due back on shift at an ungodly hour, and I'd like to pay a few house calls to new mothers this evening" she explained with ease. She also didn't want to intrude on this pleasant family gathering, despite the fact that Phryne would assure her that she would not be. She exchanged a few words with Sheila and Jack, before kissing Phryne goodnight and instructing her to continue to rest and eat frequently. She then said goodbye to her hosts and their guest and departed.

"Is everything alright?" asked Jack a few moments after the door had closed behind the doctor. Phryne looked up at him with a reassuring expression.

"Everything's fine" Phryne assured him, watching him relax before her. He detected anxiety in her features and took a step closer to her. "Mac thinks I've gained weight" she explained, feigning confidence in an attempt to hide her nerves. Jack offered her a gentle smile and watched her relax slightly. She caught his eye and returned the smile. "I've got bigger since Friday" she said, with mild surprise. "I'm going to be huge."

"You aren't going to be huge" Jack said gently. "You're fine" he assured her, placing his hand upon her waist. Phryne looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"We'll see if you think that way when we have to have the doorways widened" she said lightly. Jack chuckled in response and she smiled.

"I'm sure it won't come to that" Jack said gently. Phryne was still smiling.

"I have a feeling that it might" she sighed. "I'm still hungry" she said absently, before looking up towards the doorway, as though expecting food to materialise there.

"It's good that you're gaining weight, dear" said Sheila warmly, having remained respectfully silent throughout Phryne's conversation with her son. "It means the baby's growing too" she explained. Phryne's smile warmed and she nodded. "If you still feel able to eat, you should" she encouraged. Phryne considered this for a moment. She really was very hungry. Perhaps Mr Butler would have some of those egg and bacon pies left…

"Would either of you like anything?" she asked, her eyes drifting from between Jack and Sheila. They both shook her head and politely declined. "I won't be a minute" she assured them, before disappearing from the parlour once more. Jack met his mother's eyes and they smiled.

Phryne walked confidently into the kitchen and made polite enquiries as to the contents of the fridge and pantry, before helping herself to a slice of egg and bacon pie, three cheese straws, several large slices of ham and cheese and some heavily buttered bread. Dot had watched her with interest throughout and Mr Butler had acted as though it was nothing at all. She might have stayed longer and attempted a second slice of pie had she not felt suddenly very tired. She politely excused herself from the kitchen and headed back into the parlour, feeling sated and weary. She sat down beside Jack on the chaise lounge and joined in the conversation with Sheila regarding the schooling of his nephews, and a rather amusing tale involving Daniel's attempts to punish a boy in his class for cutting off a young girl's pigtails by sneaking up behind him and cutting a large section of his own hair from the centre of his head, which led to his hair being cut very short in order to remedy the issue, condemning him to the same fate, which Phryne personally thought was inspired.

Phryne, Jack and Sheila spent the next couple of hours in the parlour, talking about a variety of subjects with enjoyment and ease, which ensured that the time passed far more quickly than any of them realised. During the conversation, Jack was both grateful and relieved to find that Phryne introduced subjects relating to the baby and her pregnancy into conversation with relative ease; she rose a discussion about the toy they had bought for the baby in a quaint little store in a town by the sea. She also joked about how the baby seemed to be 'pushing her quite firmly into the direction of Madame Fleuri', who she said would be 'overjoyed at the thought of the commission she would earn' throughout her pregnancy; her right arm drifted protectively across her stomach during this stage, in a tender manner that Phryne herself appeared to be completely unaware of, but which left Jack feeling warmed at the sight. She also responded confidently and without hesitation to Sheila's enquiry as to her cravings, affectionately informing her that "our baby appears to be very fond of lemon". Jack felt his heart race as she spoke; she offered referred to the baby as 'the baby', or sometimes 'your child' when making light of something she was experiencing that worried her. She also referred to the baby as 'my baby' and 'our baby' during her heated argument with Aunt Prudence. But hearing her refer to their child as 'our baby' with such ease and affection deeply touched Jack, and he smiled at her warmly.

Shortly after half past nine Sheila, who was clearly tired by attempting to fight it, reluctantly announced that her exhaustion had overcome her, and she would be forced to retire. Phryne and Jack rose from their seats as she did, wishing her goodnight and kissing her on the cheek, which she returned, before leaving them both in the parlour, quite alone. Phryne edged closer to him on the chaise lounge until her body was pressed against his, his delicious scent flooding her body and filling her with warmth and anticipation. She inhaled deeply and gathered her thoughts.

"How was your meeting with the Commissioner?" Phryne asked conversationally, broaching a subject which could not justifiably be raised in Sheila's presence. Jack turned towards her. "I trust he wasn't too distraught by my absence?" she asked lightly. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"As a matter of fact, he did ask after you" Jack replied. "He said he hoped that you were 'quite alright after that bounder Ranieri' attacked you" he said gently. "It's as close to a genuine expression of concern as I've ever heard from Petersen" he remarked, taking another sip of his whiskey.

"He probably wanted to gauge the chance of me storming into your meeting and involving myself in the discussion" Phryne replied lightly. "Speaking of which…"

"No, I don't think so" Jack replied. "He certainly seemed pleased when I told him you were alright" he added. "Before branding Ranieri a 'brute' and a 'cad' and expressing his sincere hope that he will be executed" he stated.

"Yes, the murder of a titled young woman affiliated with the Police would lead to unpleasant press scrutiny" said Phryne lightly, sipping more of her iced lemon cordial, which was refreshing and divine. Jack lowered his eyes and swallowed hard at the notion, before swiftly downing the remainder of his whiskey. Phryne tuned towards him, caught the look on his face, and scolded herself for being so thoughtless. "Sorry" she said sincerely, watching as he put his glass on the table before them. "So what happened?" she asked gently. Jack turned towards her with solemn eyes. Jack considered her question for a moment, and decided to begin with the issue he knew was worrying her the most, regardless of how she would deny it and dismiss his concerns if asked.

"Dario Ranieri will be arraigned tomorrow and held in county jail to await trial" Jack began, as Phryne watched him attentively. "He is being charged for the murder of Mr Wells and Mr Kingsley and for what he did to you" Jack explained tentatively. "We have solid evidence linking him to Mr Kingsley's murder and your attack, but the evidence against him for the murder of Mr Wells is weak; it's circumstantial at best" he stated.

"Because he didn't commit that murder" stated Phryne. "Cesare Cipriano did, and we have to prove it" she declared. Jack nodded in agreement.

"My Chief disagrees" Jack replied. "But I don't" he added. "There will be a connection between him and Wells' murder, we just need to find it" he stated confidently. Phryne looked up at him with admiration. "I've got Collins and a few other constables looking into the matter covertly. I'm also going to go through the files again tomorrow and see if I can find something to like Cipriano to the crime" he stated.

"Why don't you leave some of the files with me?" Phryne asked. "I can review them during the day" she stated. Jack considered her proposal and nodded slowly in response.

"I'll bring you some of the files tomorrow evening" he responded. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"In terms of the Camorra as an organisation, the arrests of Roberto Salvatore and Dario Ranieri, as well as Cipriano's arrogance and near arrest, have led to discord within the _camriste_ – the higher ranks" Jack explained.

"I'm sure it has" Phryne returned. "And how is this discord presenting itself?" she asked.

"There has been a lot of in-fighting, leading to a divide amongst the _camriste_ in their faith in Cipriano's leadership" he explained. "With his ties to Salvatore, it's difficult for them to remove him entirely, but it's believed that some members also have reservations about Salvatore" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "The growing divide within the Camorra is being exploited by local gangs, most notably the Fitzroy Boys and the Woolpackers" he stated. "They're heading into Camorra territory and making their presence known" Jack sighed. "Four of my men have been injured separating fights between lower members of the gangs since Ranieri's arrest" he stated. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Which is why Commissioner Petersen is keen for the matter to be drawn to a quick conclusion" Phryne stated. "Which, of course, cannot be done when it comes to gangs, and certainly not when it comes to gang warfare" she added. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes" he replied. "The Commissioner is keen to end this matter swiftly."

"Even if that means letting Cipriano get away with murder" Phryne added, her voice low and quiet. Jack nodded once.

"I'd imagine he believes a man such as Cipriano will either lead to his own downfall, or commit another crime with the same degree of arrogance, but without a scapegoat to fall back on" Jack replied. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Then it's up to us to find the connection" Phryne stated. "I'll telephone Bert and Cec tomorrow. They'll be able to infiltrate the gangs' territories much better than you or I, or your men" she explained. "Not that I would be attempting to do so, even if I weren't required to remain inside" she added hastily to reassure Jack, who met her eyes with a warm expression.

"We've also tightened security on the docks in light of the smuggling" Jack explained. "We've already recovered two crates of high-end weaponry from Italy" he stated. "They were trying to smuggle it in as alcohol for local pubs, which I suspect they were able to do by threatening several publicans" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Hopefully, as soon as the Camorra realise their little smuggling operation has been discovered, they will stop threatening the proprietors" Phryne said gently. "Why threaten people into helping you import weapons which are only going to be seized by the Police?" she asked rhetorically.

"Precisely" agreed Jack, who paused for a moment before raising a subject which he anticipated would be difficult. "In light of what has happened, and the growing unrest in the Camorra, I am going to have two of my officers outside the house at all times" he explained, "just until this dies down" he explained. Phryne, who was aware that Jack had taken such a precaution following her attack and then removed it when he was with her following her hospital stay, knew that to argue would be futile. She also knew that the officers' presence at the house would reassure Jack when he was at work, and she wished to provide him with that. So she nodded her head and accepted the precaution without argument, which surprised her husband considerably.

"Very well, Jack" she replied amiably. "I'd prefer the young and good-looking" she teased.

"I'm sure you would" Jack replied lightly. "But I can't have you corrupting the more impressionable young men of the Victoria Constabulary" he added, raising his eyebrows and smiling sardonically. Phryne grinned.

"Fine" she sighed, feigning resignation. "I trust your judgement" she said sincerely. Jack's expression became more serious and he nodded in response.

"The Camorra is weaker now than it has been since it established itself in Australia" Jack explained. "But desperate people are prone to resort to desperate measures" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Indeed they are" she replied. "But desperate people are also prone to making mistakes" she added. "We will stop them, Jack" she stated with conviction. Jack nodded.

"We will" he added, holding Phryne's hand tenderly in his own. His eyes drifted from hers, which were showing signs of tiredness, and down to her abdomen, which was clearly visible through her white cotton day dress. He stared at her abdomen with affection for several moments, until movement from her direction caused him to look up at her, watching as she stifled a yawn. He squeezed her hand. "Come on" he said gently, standing up and encouraging her to her feet. "We should both get some sleep" he declared. Phryne lowered her hand from her mouth and nodded in agreement, before rising obediently to her feet and removing her hand from his.

"Yes, I suppose we should" she replied, meeting his gaze. "And who knows" she continued, a tired smile playing upon her lips as her bright eyes glistened. "Perhaps one of these days I'll be able to stay awake past ten" she sighed. Jack placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly, before stepping beside her and drawing his arm across her, as they walked together out of the parlour and towards the staircase.

Ten minutes later, Phryne was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair, having removed her make-up and changed into a white nightdress. She was wearing her favourite black silk robe with a brightly coloured bird and flowers in hues of green, brown, red and gold. As she looked up at her reflection, she considered how calm she felt compared to the night before. Her conversation with Sheila had been most reassuring, as had her discussion with Jack about the Camorra, who were beginning to weaken; though Phryne was not naïve and knew the threat was not over (as Jack's insistence upon her protective detail aptly demonstrated), it was a start. As Sheila had said earlier, matters simply needed to be taken one step at a time. As Phryne considered this, she found herself acknowledging the fact that she had taken several steps that day, from confiding in Sheila to telling her mother about her pregnancy, and deciding that it was time to announce the condition; the two final matters being ones she needed to discuss with Jack. Phryne inhaled deeply and drew the brush through her hair one final time, before laying it down upon her dressing table and turning towards Jack, who was removing his watch and placing it on his bedside table. She swallowed hard and began to speak.

"I told my mother about the baby" she said suddenly, her words prompting Jack to turn immediately towards her. He placed his watch down upon the table and stood up straight as he faced her. "She and my father are staying in Switzerland for a few days, so I telephoned her at her hotel" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, as he began to walk around the bed and towards her. Phryne nodded.

"She was happy" Phryne said reflectively. "She said she'd tell my father. In fact, I'd imagine she already has" she temporised as Jack reached her. She watched as he lowered himself down onto the bed, just a few feet from where she sat. Phryne swallowed hard. "I think it's time we made my pregnancy known" she said gently, internally chastising herself for the tremor in her voice. "I don't want to hide this anymore, Jack" she added. Jack reached for her hand and clasped it.

"Then we won't" he said gently. "We'll announce it as soon as you feel able to" he assured her. Phryne nodded.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"No" he responded immediately. "No, of course not" he added. "As you said before" he continued, his eyes drifting from her face to her abdomen, "it's not something that we are going to be able to hide for much longer" he stated. Phryne smiled.

"No, we won't" she agreed. "And I'm sure people will start to question my absence over the next week" she stated. Jack nodded, knowing full well that she was right. "We need to talk about how we should do this" she explained.

"Yes, we do" he agreed, looking up into the tired eyes of his wife, who was trying to suppress her exhaustion. He stroked some hair from her face and drew his fingers gently down her cheek. Her pupils dilated. "We can discuss it tomorrow" he assured her. A relieved smile played on Phryne's lips and she nodded.

"On a similar note, I was hoping we could address another matter" Phryne said gently, finding herself overcome with nervousness as she prepared herself to broach a subject which had terrified her. And, in truth, it still did. Jack held her hand comfortingly in his own and looked up at her with a reassuring expression, nodding encouragingly for her to continue. "I was wondering how you would feel about turning the guest room opposite our bedroom into a nursery" she said tentatively. "It would be close to us so it's convenient. The room is spacious and has good light, and there is no balcony outside the window so it's quite safe from-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, as she began to speak quickly and rather nervously. Her words stilled in her throat and she looked deep into his eyes. "I think it's a wonderful idea" he said, his expression warm and reassuring.

"You do?" Phryne asked. Jack held her hand tighter and nodded.

"I do" he assured her. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she said gently. Jack smiled in response and nodded.

"Come on" he said gently, taking her hand and rising to his feet, which she did too. "Let's get you to bed" he advised. Phryne walked obediently towards the bed and shed her black robe, draping the dark silk over her chair, and pulling back the covers and getting into bed.

Jack and Phryne turned off their bedside lamps and shrouded the room in darkness, before moving closer to each other beneath the sheets, until their heads were just inches apart on the pillows. Their legs touched, their abdomens grazed, and their arms were wrapped around each other as they prepared themselves for sleep. The room was warm and quiet and completely calm, and the occupiers were on the brink of sleep when Phryne, possessed of a sudden memory, opened her eyes.

"I had a long conversation with your mother today" she said gently. "It was most enlightening" she added. Jack, who recognised her tone, opened his eyes and met her bright gaze in the darkness.

"What did she tell you?" he asked warily. Phryne smiled and ran her hand along his side.

"She told me about Archie" she said warmly. She watched Jack's eyes widen slightly, but before he could respond, the memory of the story which had deeply touched her flooded her memory once more, prompting her to lean forward and kiss him passionately on the lips. "You're a wonderful man, Jack Robinson" she stated with affection, "I hope our child will be like you" she said sincerely, her eyes drifting over his. A moment later, a bright smile formed on her lips. "That's the third time in three years, inspector" she stated, watching as he frowned in confusion in the darkness. "You're blushing."


	66. Chapter 49

Phryne slept soundly through the night, waking up shortly after six o'clock in the morning and finding herself immediately awake. She lay quite still for a few minutes, lying on her side facing her window, her cheeks bathed in warmth and light, Jack's arm resting protectively across her waist. She heard the sound of hooves tapping rhythmically upon the ground, the gulls crying out overhead, and waves crashing on the foreshore, and she found herself feeling perfectly content. She lay her own arm across Jack's, leaning back instinctively against him and feeling the warmth and strength of his body. His arm held her tighter, and she closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace. Phryne kept her eyes closed for several minutes, knowing that it was unconscionably early and willing herself to go back to sleep. But she could not. Over the past few months, she had found herself waking several hours earlier than was her custom, regardless of when she fell asleep. She had always favoured sleeping until between nine and ten o'clock in the morning, which she felt to be a perfectly reasonable hour; Jack, on the other hand, woke several hours earlier, usually before seven. _The baby must be an early riser, like its father,_ she mused, smiling sleepily in acknowledgement. As Phryne considered this fact, she suddenly became aware of a familiar fluttering sensation in her abdomen, which filled her with both trepidation and excitement.

However, Phryne quickly overcame her initial fears and found herself feeling exhilarated; her smile widened and she opened her eyes immediately, lowering her hand from Jack's and placing it on the left hand side of her abdomen, where the movement was continuing. She lowered her head and looked down at her stomach, which was covered beneath the silk material of her nightgown, staring intently at herself as she felt the fluttering movements within her. She hadn't felt it in over twenty four hours, and was delighted to be experiencing it again; it was the most incredible, indescribable feeling which filled her with excitement and terror in equal measure. But now, in this moment, Phryne banished her fear and allowed herself to bask in the excitement. Phryne had initially found herself feeling anxious as her stomach had grown and her condition become more pronounced, but in the last couple of weeks she had become not only accustomed to this change, but proud of it; and experiencing the feeling of her child moving within her – actually feeling this new, developing person who she and Jack had created – filled her with awe. She was in awe of the baby and of Jack, and the very existence of her child, but also – and much more recently – herself; her body had not only enabled the creation of her and Jack's child, but was fostering it, taking care of a baby she never thought she would carry, whose existence she never foresaw. And now that child, their baby, was moving freely and confidently inside her. It was incredible, exhilarating, and utterly terrifying.

Phryne inhaled deeply and released a long, deep breath as she felt the fluttering slow and then cease beneath her hand, and she found herself feeling anxious once more. A few moments later – perhaps due to him somehow unconsciously sensing the tension in her body – Jack moved closer to her and held her more securely against him, causing her body to melt into his. Phryne remained perfectly still for several minutes in Jack's embrace, considering the plethora of emotions she was currently experiencing, which seemed to her like a series of different coloured threads which had become irreparably intertwined. Just as she felt her anxiety gripping her once more, the fluttering returned to her, and she felt warmth spread throughout her body, as excitement overcame every other emotion she had been experiencing in recent minutes. As the sensations slowed and then disappeared once more, Phryne inhaled deeply and calmed herself, before surrendering herself to the will of her body and her child, pushing the covers aside and getting out of the bed quietly and cautiously, mindful of waking Jack.

Phryne crept into the bathroom and ran herself a hot bath (without her trademark bath scents, as per Mac's medical advice) and bathed for over half an hour, immersing herself completely the hot soapy water. As Phryne forced her anxiety aside temporarily, she considered the excitement she'd felt at feeling the baby moving, the relief she had felt at confiding her condition in her mother, and the immeasurable comfort and gratitude she felt at Sheila's presence within her household, and found herself feeling calmer and more relaxed than she felt possible.

When Phryne emerged from the bathroom shortly after seven o'clock, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and pensive expression, she was unsurprised to find herself facing a fully-dressed Jack Robinson, who turned from the bed her had just made and looked up at her, watching her with a warm expression she could not define. Something in his eyes made her smile.

"Good morning, inspector" Phryne said affectionately, her eyes staring into his. A smile tugged at Jack's lips and he walked towards her.

"Miss Fisher" he responded, his eyes holding her gaze for a few moments before drifting automatically down her towards her abdomen, which was completely concealed beneath the white towel which covered her body. Regrettably. "Did you sleep well?" he asked gently, attempting to control his thoughts. Phryne flashed him a seductive and knowing smile and he failed completely.

"Yes" she replied gently, showing him mercy. As she looked back into his eyes her expression softened, and she considered that she always slept well when she was with Jack; and based on the fact that he had not woken at his usual hour, she wondered whether he felt the same way. She blinked herself out of her reverie, feeling both embarrassed and unaccustomed to such sentimental and fanciful musings, and mentally shook herself, bringing herself quickly back to her senses. Her eyes drifted across Jack's black suit and waistcoat, his freshly polished shoes and conservative dark blue tie, and she considered his task for the morning, which sobered her immediately. "What time do you have to be at Court?" she asked, her voice lower than she had intended.

"He's due to appear before the Magistrates at eight o'clock" Jack replied gently, sensing Phryne's discomfort, despite her attempts at hiding it. As his eyes drifted across her, he noticed her right arm drift across the top of her abdomen, in a gesture he knew had nothing to do with securing her towel. His eyes softened. "I'm meeting the Commissioner at the station at half past seven" he explained. Phryne met his eyes.

"The Commissioner is attending the hearing?" she asked, somewhat surprised. "Is that usual?"

"In high profile cases, yes" Jack returned. "He wants to reassure the good people of Melbourne that he is here to keep them safe from the threat of the Camorra" he added, somewhat sceptically.

"By appearing in Court for a single hearing wearing a suit which costs more than a six month salary of the average citizen" Phryne replied quietly. "I'm sure the city will rejoice" she remarked.

Jack stared into Phryne's eyes, offering her a warm and reassuring expression as he recognised further symptoms of her unease; her attempts at humour were often an attempt to distract him either from her anxiety or her dangerous plans, the former of which he would seek to soothe immediately, and the latter of which he would most likely (and most strongly) attempt to dissuade her against. He reached towards her and clasped her hand tightly in his own.

"By half-past eight this morning Ranieri will be sent to city jail, where he will remain throughout his trial, up until the moment he is hanged" Jack stated firmly. "You'll never have to see him again" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"A notion which provide both him and myself with equal relief, I'd imagine" Phryne replied gently. "I did rather a lot of damage with that lamp" she mused.

"Yes, you did" Jack replied. "Nine stitches, four aspirins and six re-bandages worth of damage, if memory serves" he added lightly.

"Good" Phryne replied without hesitation. Jack nodded.

"The police doctor thinks it likely that he will scar, too" he added.

"Even better" Phryne replied, her tone lowering slightly as she spoke. "I'm sure it will dissuade him from any further attempts at such actions."

"He'll never have the opportunity" Jack responded immediately, holding Phryne's hand tighter in his own, having felt the brief tremor. "The only things he will see apart from the four walls of his cell will be the dock and then the gallows" he assured her. Phryne nodded gravely in response, before removing her hand from Jack's and offering him a gentle smile.

"Yes, of course" she said quietly, her bright eyes meeting his, as a small, reassuring smile played upon her lips. "The bathroom's all yours" she said gently, before turning on the spot and heading towards her dressing table, dropping her towel carelessly upon the ground and picking up her black robe.

Jack watched the silk material drift up her back as she secured the garment to her, the black and red and gold highlighting the paleness of her skin, contrasting her raven hair completely. Jack walked towards Phryne and took her hand in his own, prompting her to turn on the spot and look up at him expectantly.

"Shall we tend to your hand?" he said gently, his thumb tracing a gentle pattern upon the back of her hand. She stared into his eyes and nodded gently.

"Thank you" she replied, before turning on the spot and allowing herself to be led into the bathroom.

After having allowed Jack to tend to her hand (which was looking much better already), Phryne headed back into the bedroom. Jack saw her pick up her hairbrush and begin to brush her hair, and turned slowly back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, as they each continued her morning rituals.

When Jack emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later Phryne had brushed her hair and applied her make-up, and was standing before her open wardrobe, which she was staring into with a look of concentration so deep and so focused that Jack found himself respectfully slowing his pace, before watching her with interest. Finally, she removed a dusky rose day dress from the wardrobe and surveyed it quickly, running her hand down the material and gazing upon it with a satisfied expression.

"I invited Aunt Prudence to dinner tonight" Phryne said suddenly, her eyes drifting from the dress to her husband. Jack, who had not realised that she was aware of his presence, immediately met her gaze. "I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it last night."

"It's alright" he assured her, his voice low and affectionate. Phryne smiled gently in response. "I'm sure it will be fine" he added.

"Mm" Phryne murmured noncommittally, as she turned on the spot and laid the dress down carefully upon the freshly made bed. "I think she'll want to talk about the announcement" she added, her voice slightly quieter than before. Jack took a few steps towards her and waited patiently for her to continue to speak. "She mentioned it yesterday" she informed him, turning to face Jack directly. "Although she is making a real effort to be accepting of my pregnancy, she still has her concerns" Phryne explained, "the prospect of social ruin is never far from her mind" she added. Jack took several steps towards her and she looked up into his eyes.

"You will not face social ruin" Jack assured her.

"I know" she replied easily. "If my reputation can survive my drinking, dancing, associates, crime-solving, flying and what you once so memorably described as a 'parade' of men-" Phryne watched as Jack appeared about to interject, but continued speaking before he could do so, "and my father" she added, causing Jack to relax immediately, "then I doubt having a baby with my husband is likely to be the final nail in the proverbial coffin" she said gently. "I've never been concerned about my reputation, Jack" she stated honestly. "I was worried about yours" she added, that familiar, heart-breaking look of guilt flashing in her eyes once more. Jack took her hand.

"Don't be" Jack said gently. "As you've said before, there is nothing scandalous about a married couple having a child" he continued. "Phryne, neither of us have done anything to be ashamed of" he assured her.

"I know" Phryne responded immediately. "But not everyone else will agree."

"It doesn't matter what they think" Jack assured her, his eyes holding Phryne's gaze. "You and I know we have done absolutely nothing wrong, and so do the people we care about" he stated candidly. "And that's all that matters" he stated. "People will talk at the beginning, but then a rich lady from Yarra will run off with her gardener or a politician will be witnessed leaving a house of ill repute in Little Lonsdale Street, and suddenly the prospect a married woman carrying a child will seem almost mundane by comparison" he assured her. Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded.

"I'm not sure that your Commissioner will agree" Phryne said tentatively. Jack's expression softened.

"If memory serves, Miss Fisher, you have never been overly concerned about what the Commissioner thinks" he teased, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have been when it comes to you and your reputation" she said soberly. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly in response.

"It's going to be alright" he assured her. "You and I have done nothing wrong and the Commissioner cannot possibly condemn either one of us" he stated with conviction. "And he's far too concerned with the Camorra to trouble himself with the personal lives of his officers." Phryne considered him for a moment and nodded in agreement, despite not having complete confidence in his words.

"Alright" she replied gently, squeezing Jack's hand in response. "But I won't expect a congratulatory bouquet of flowers" she added lightly. Jack smiled.

"You never know, Miss Fisher" he replied. "I think he quite likes you" he added. Phryne scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous" she stated, placing her hands on her hips and staring up at him in disbelief.

"He's warming to you" Jack countered. "He made it clear that, whilst he cannot possibly publicly acknowledge your assistance in the Camorra case, he is grateful for it" he stated diplomatically, "and he was relieved when I told him that you were alright" he added.

"I don't want public acknowledgement" Phryne replied gently, lowering her hands from her hips. "And so he should be" she replied lightly, offering Jack a cheeky smile. She prevented herself from making a sarcastic remark regarding his chief's concerns for her safety were due to her social standing than her person, remembering how disturbed he had looked when she made such a statement previously. Jack smiled politely and nodded. "I'm sure it will be fine" she said gently, feigning conviction. He held her hand tightly.

"It will be" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Will you call me after the hearing?" Phryne asked, changing the subject.

"Of course" Jack replied, accepting the shift in the conversation, but resolving that he would discuss the announcement of the pregnancy with her later that night; she was understandably anxious, and after what she had been through he knew he had to keep her as calm and relaxed as possible. "I'll call you as soon as I arrive back at the station" he assured her. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"Thank you" she replied, before moving forward and standing on tiptoes, placing her free hand on his cheek, tilting her head up towards him and kissing him gently upon the lips. "You're going to be late" she whispered against his lips.

"Am I?" Jack replied.

"Mm" Phryne hummed against his lips, before lowering herself back onto the ground and looking up into his eyes. "As much as I would love for you to stay" she purred, "you should go, inspector" she said gently. Jack nodded in agreement and drew his fingers tenderly across her cheek, causing her breath to hitch.

"I'll telephone you as soon as I can" he assured her. Phryne nodded.

"I know" she replied gently, drawing her hand down his chest. Jack looked upon her with affection and captured her hand in his own, holding it reassuringly, before tenderly stroking her fingers with his thumb and leaving the room.

Phryne got dressed and found a pair of matching pink shoes and a white shawl, which she wrapped around herself, before heading downstairs and stepping into the hallway. She could hear the voices of Mr Butler and Sheila in the dining room, and she walked inside to meet them.

"Ah, Phryne" said Sheila warmly, "good morning" she added, casting her eyes across her daughter-in-law's face, and finding that she appeared both healthy and well-rested. She smiled.

"Good morning, Sheila" Phryne returned. "Mr B" she added, as the delicious scent of freshly made toast and bacon drifted towards her from the kitchen, igniting her hunger. She heard the sound of Sheila's voice and turned back towards her, hoping that she wasn't salivating.

"Phryne, I was wondering, how would you feel about having breakfast in the garden?" Sheila asked kindly. "I remember you mentioning how lovely the orchids are this time of year, and thought you might like to sit outside?" she added tentatively. Phryne smiled gently.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" she replied, touched by Sheila's thoughtfulness. "Is that something you can accommodate, Mr B?" she asked.

"Certainly, Miss" he assured her. "I'll set the table directly" he added, before disappearing back into the kitchen. Phryne and Sheila both thanked him as he departed.

"You're looking very well, my dear" Sheila stated warmly.

"Thank you" Phryne replied. "I'm feeling much better" she added. "Why don't we go into the garden before breakfast, and I'll show you the orchids?" she offered kindly. Sheila smiled.

"I'd be delighted" she responded, before following Phryne through the dining room and towards the kitchen.

Phryne and Sheila spent a couple of minutes walking around the garden, admiring the orchids and roses. Phryne listened intently as Sheila described a particular breed of orchid that Jack was very fond of as a child, which he and his father cultivated and grew in their garden. Phryne suppressed a laugh when Sheila revealed the plant was called a 'Spider Orchid'. Sheila was about to ask what had amused her so greatly when Phryne gave her a gentle smile, stated that she would obtain some of the plants for their own garden, and led her towards the wrought iron table which Mr B had laid, just as the kindly butler carried a silver tray holding their breakfast across the lawn.

Phryne and Sheila sat together for over an hour in the garden, enjoying a delicious breakfast followed by tea, hot lemon squash and a selection of biscuits. She felt calm and completely at ease in Sheila's company, as a cool and refreshing breeze drifted over her, carrying with it the scent of hibiscus and the ocean. Phryne, who had been confined to the house for several days, was relieved to be spending some time outside of its walls. She felt so relaxed in her garden with her mother-in-law that she almost managed to suppress her anxiety regarding Ranieri, who was due before the Magistrates' Court that morning, an update on which would be provided by Jack as soon as he returned to the station. She only checked her watch four times; and when Mr Butler came into the garden at half-past nine to announce that the inspector was on the telephone for her, she rose easily and politely excused herself from Sheila's company, before heading calmly into the house.

After being informed that Ranieri had been committed for trial and bail denied, she felt overcome with relief, and was glad that Jack was not there to witness her expression. She nodded into the phone as Jack explained that Ranieri was currently in city jail, where he would remain until his trial, the date of which would be set later that week. She thanked him and hung up the phone, considering his words once more, and allowing herself to bask in the momentary relief she was currently experiencing. Then, remembering her discussion with Jack from the night before concerning utilising Bert and Cec to help infiltrate the local gang territories in order to establish a link between Cipriano and the murder of Mr Wells, she dialled the number for their boarding house and spoke to her friends' incorrigibly obtrusive landlady. After a brief conversation with the lady (who was surprising more helpful than usual, finding one of the people she needed to speak to in less than the usual five minutes), Phryne spoke to Cec and requested his and Bert's attendance at her home as soon as possible, informing him that she had a job for them. Cec assured her they'd be there 'right away, Miss'.

Phryne then walked back through the dining room, informing Mr Butler of her anticipated guests, and heading back into the garden to join Sheila.

Phryne and Sheila spent another half an hour in the garden together, during which time Mr Butler brought them fresh tea and the post on a small silver salver, which Phryne sifted through quickly, identifying the usual bills, invitations and personal correspondence, before placing them on the table, as she and Sheila continued their conversation. When Bert and Cec were led into the garden by Mr Butler shortly before ten o'clock, Phryne's eyes drifted towards Bert, who stopped staring at her and immediately lowered his gaze, causing Phryne's stomach to drop. Sheila sensed the shift in her demeanour and instantly identified the cause.

"Bert, Cec" Phryne said amiably, rising from her seat. "Thank you for coming so quickly. Please, join us" she added. Cec smiled and removed his hat, which he wrung in his hands, as he and a solemn-looking Bert approached the table, taking their seats and waiting patiently for Phryne to speak. Phryne's eyes drifted from the relaxed Cec (who was thanking Mr Butler for the tea and cooked breakfast he had just provided) to Bert, who muttered some words of thanks to the kindly butler who placed a plate of food before him, which he barely looked at. Phryne, feeling a new wave of dejection, began to speak.

In ten minutes Phryne had outlined the task at hand to her friends, who listened attentively and asked the occasional question. Sheila remained respectfully silent, following the conversation with great interest, and marvelling at this insight into the lives of her intelligent and capable son and daughter-in-law. At the end of the discussion Cec's plate was clean and his cup re-filled, but Bert's breakfast remained untouched. He had made eye contact with Phryne on several occasions, and had involved himself in the conversation, but spoke as little as was necessary. Sheila, sensing that the discussion had ended and that Bert would soon be taking his leave, turned towards Cec with a gentle smile.

"Mr Yates, I don't suppose you would be able to assist me with a small matter?" she asked politely, prompting Cec to turn towards her and nod encouragingly. "You very kindly placed my suitcase on top of the wardrobe in my bedroom at my request, but I need some more wool for my knitting which is inside it, and I was wondering if you might bring it down for me?"

"Yair, no worries, Mrs Robinson" Cec said amiably, rising from the table. Sheila smiled and rose too.

"Thank you" she said warmly. "I'll come with you" she added gently, excusing herself from the table and walking with Cec across the lawn. Phryne's attention turned from her astute mother-in-law to Bert, who had been watching her, but lowered his gaze and reached for cup of tea (which would now be stone cold) once her eyes met his. Phryne felt something inside her sink.

"Bert, won't you tell me what's wrong?" she gently coaxed, her bright green eyes meeting his. The sombre tone of her voice caused his eyes to meet hers instantly, and he lowered his cup back onto the table. Phryne's eyes drifted across his countenance and she saw him tense slightly. "Have I done something to upset or offend you?" she asked, utterly bewildered as to the reason behind the sudden shift in Bert's behaviour over the past few days. "Please, tell me" she asked. Bert swallowed hard.

"Nothin's wrong, Miss" he said gently, offering her a very weak smile. Phryne stared at him for several moments, hoping that he would continue. He did not.

"We both know that isn't true" she said gently, her kind eyes meeting his. "You can tell me, Bert" she assured him, her voice low and soothing. He shook his head slightly.

"There ain't nothin' to tell" he said, his voice low and kind, but tinged with sadness. He lowered his eyes from hers and shifted awkwardly in his seat. "We'd better be off" he said, quickly rising to his feet. "Cec and I need to go to the Flora and talk to some o' the 'Roy Boys and-"

"Bert, please" Phryne said imploringly, rising to her seat and staring at him with a look of conviction. "Talk to me" she added, her eyes meeting his. This time, Bert did not look away.

Silence hung between them for several moments, and Phryne could feel the tension between them slowly dissipate, despite Bert's evident discomfort. Whether it was the compelling tone of her voice, the fear and concern in her expression, or the irrefutable logic that he could not continue to avoid the matter which weighted heavily on his mind he did not know, but something compelled Bert to confide in Miss Fisher.

"It ain't-" he began, breaking off immediately and sighing in frustration. Phryne waited patiently and silently for him to continue. "Look, I know that you can handle yourself, alright?" he stated. "With crims and guns and gangs and yer investigations" he continued, as Phryne stared at him intently. "And if there was ever a time you needed some help, me and Cec'll always have your back, you know that" he stated, his voice firm and compelling. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know" she assured him, her voice low and gentle, as she found herself feeling incredibly confused and uncertain as to where this was heading. She stared at Bert for a moment and considered his words, before a thought suddenly came to her. "But you don't think I can handle this" she said quietly, her words more of a statement than a question, devastating her as she uttered them.

"No, that ain't it" Bert replied immediately, consoling Phryne somewhat, but not much. She met his gaze and was about to ask for further information, but decided it was best to remain quiet and wait until he was ready to speak. Bert sighed in frustration once more, and after a few moments of reflection, continued. "I know you can handle this, Miss, there ain't no one who knows you who could think otherwise" he stated with conviction. Phryne swallowed hard and held his gaze. "But it ain't that simple" he said quietly, his voice low and sombre. Phryne considered him for a moment, her eyes narrowing in confusion, as she tried to make sense of his words. "When I saw you on-" he continued, breaking off quickly, and seeming annoyed with himself. "When you was taken ill" he said quickly, phrasing his statement as delicately as he could, "there weren't anything we could do" he said quietly, his voice hushed and guilty, as though admitting to some terrible secretly. Phryne stared at Bert for a moment, before realisation dawned upon her, and her eyes widened.

In all their years together, throughout all the dangerous tasks they had undertaken, Cec and Bert had never seen Phryne injured before. They'd never seen her in pain or unwell, or in need of medical attention; even when she had been stabbed shortly after arriving back from England, they had not seen her until after she had been tended to, when the morphine and her own conviction helped her to shield the pain and discomfort she was experiencing from her friends. To an extent. But on Friday evening, when she had woken up in pain and bleeding profusely, they had seen her not only distressed and terrified but in need of urgent medical assistance. She remembered the look in Bert's eyes when she stepped into the parlour that evening; he knew something was very wrong before she even spoke, and rushed immediately to her side. And when she doubled over in pain he had caught her, holding her up against him and guiding her to the cab. She remembered him talking to her soothingly, uttering words of reassurance and comfort as he sat with her in the back of his own taxi, before taking her into the hospital. She'd been so preoccupied with other matters that she hadn't considered how terrifying the situation must have been for Bert and Cec, and she cursed her thoughtlessness. At seeing how deeply affected Bert was, she found herself overwhelmed with guilt.

"But you did do something" she said gently, prompting Bert to meet her gaze with an uncertain and wary expression. "You and Cec took me to hospital where I received the urgent medical attention I required" she explained, her voice low and soothing. "It was that medical assistance that saved me and the baby, Bert, and you and Cec are both responsible for that" she stated, her voice lowering slightly as she spoke; when she had uttered the word 'baby' Bert's eyes had fallen from hers and he had visibly tensed. She felt her stomach drop as she remembered the way she had seen him looking at her stomach since her return from the hospital; a worried, wary and accusing expression which caused her to feel nervous and tense. Phryne became instantly defensive, as realisation dawned upon her. "What happened wasn't the baby's fault" she said quietly, her voice low and tinged with sadness. She swallowed hard and attempted to regain her composure.

"No, no, I know it ain't-" Bert said quickly, his eyes not quite meeting Phryne's.

"Ranieri attacked me and I became unwell" Phryne said, her voice kind but firm. "The baby was not to blame for what happened" she stated with conviction. "It was as much a victim of the attack as I was. More so, even" she added, staring fixedly at Bert, and willing him to return her gaze. Each moment that he did not caused something inside her to shatter. "Bert, you can't blame the baby for-"

"No, Miss, I don't" he returned sincerely, finally meeting her gaze with his nervous eyes. She believed him. "Course I don't" he added, his voice low and humble. Phryne considered him for a moment, and found herself feeling confused.

"Then what is it?" she asked gently, her eyes staring into Bert's. She was relieved that he did not break her gaze. After a few moments of silence, Bert shifted slightly on the spot and exhaled sharply.

"You know we got your back, Miss" he stated confidently. "Yours and Janey's and Dot's, Mr B's, and Robinson's" he added quickly, prompting Phryne to nod in agreement. He was quiet for a moment, as though considering how to phrase his explanation, which he knew would sound ridiculous to her. "When you need help with yer investigations, if ya need muscle or info or protection, Cec and I have got you covered" he stated, before breaking off and lowering his eyes to her stomach for a moment, where his attention remained for a moment, a worried and wary expression appearing on his face. "I just…" he began inhaling sharply and sighing in frustration, before meeting her eyes with a look of nervousness and embarrassment. "This ain't somethin' we can help you with" he said sadly. "You were bleedin' and in pain an' there weren't anythin' I could do to stop it" he said, his face tensing at his confession. "We got your back, Miss, but it ain't just your back that needs protectin'" he said sombrely, his eyes drifting back down towards her stomach for a moment, before rising quickly to meet her gaze. "And I don't wanna let you down" he admitted, "either of ya" he added.

Phryne, who had been listening to Bert's heart-breaking confession with complete understanding of how difficult it was for him to talk about, walked quickly towards him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a close embrace before he could protest. Thankfully, he did not, and Phryne felt his arms slowly (and very tentatively) holding her to him, with such gentleness it was as though she were made from glass. She felt the tension that had hung between them both dissipate immediately, and she held him tightly in her arms, drawing him closer still. He tensed slightly when her abdomen touched his, but relaxed quickly, and continued to hold her. Phryne, conscious of the fact that he would still be very concerned about her and was unused to this degree of physical contact between them, slowly lowered her arms from his and stepped out of the embrace.

"You and Cec did help me, Bert. You helped both of us" Phryne assured him. "If you hadn't got me to the hospital so quickly I dread to think what might have happened" she admitted, finding herself feeling emotional as she spoke. She swallowed hard and regained her composure, as Bert met her gaze and nodded once in response. "And you are still helping me" she said gently, offering him a reassuring smile as she spoke. "Although I am wary of your talents as midwives, there are other forms of assistance that I need, and you and Cec are providing them" she assured him, her soothing voice eliciting a very small smile from Bert, who appeared calm and met her gaze with ease. "I'm so grateful for your help, Bert. I really don't know what I'd do without you both" she stated candidly. Bert stood confidently before her and stared into her eyes.

"You ain't gonna need to find out" Bert stated confidently. Phryne smiled, and a comfortable silence fell between them. "Sorry, Miss" he added, his voice sincere and slightly embarrassed. Phryne placed her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes.

"There's no need" Phryne assured him. Bert considered her for a moment before nodding. "And I hope you know that I will always have your backs too" she added. Bert's expression softened.

"Don't you worry about that, Miss" Bert said gently, his voice returning to his familiar confident and light tone, as he nodded towards her stomach. "You just focus on minding yer front, alright? Me and Cec got each other's backs" he stated. Phryne looked up at him with a challenging expression and placed her hands on her hips.

"I can mind my front and your backs, Bert" she stated confidently, earning a small smirk from her friend.

"I don't doubt it, Miss" he replied with conviction. "But pretty soon, you're gonna have a lot more front to mind" he warned her. Phryne scoffed and smiled.

"Come on" she said gently, drawing her shawl around her and standing by his side, "let's go and find where your other half has got to" she said lightly, earning a small chuckle from Bert. She looked up at him and they smiled at each other as they crossed the lawn.

Phryne led Bert through the kitchen and dining room and towards the sounds of familiar voices in the parlour. She found Sheila sat opposite Cec, her wool stock replenished and her knitting needles moving quickly, as Cec finished talking and earned a bright smile and laugh from the lady opposite him. Upon hearing Phryne and Bert enter the room, they both turned towards them, and Cec rose from his seat.

"Come on, Cec. Can't sit around yackin' all day" Bert stated, as his friend put his cap back on his head. "We gotta go to the Flora and talk to Peter the Pain" he declared. Cec nodded solemnly.

"Peter the Pain?" asked Phryne.

"Don't ask" Bert replied quietly.

"Yair, Miss, I wouldn't" Cec added quietly. Phryne rose her eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

"Very well" she replied, before handing some bank notes to Bert. "Money for expenses and the usual fee" she stated, as he slipped the notes into his breast pocket.

"Thanks Miss" he replied gently, which was echoed by Cec.

"I'll walk you out" Phryne replied. Bert and Cec bid farewell to Sheila and were led down the corridor by Phryne, who held the door open for them and said goodbye, thanking them once more. Bert smiled at her as he left, and Phryne felt overcome with relief, closing the door behind her and crossing one item off her list of concerns. She walked back to the parlour feeling a stone lighter.

"Sorry about that" Phryne said gently, as she took up a seat opposite Sheila, who lowered her knitting and looked up at her.

"Don't be" she responded, as Mr Butler walked into the room with a silver salver, depositing freshly brewed tea, hot lemon squash and Phryne's correspondence, which she had left outside. Phryne watched Sheila for several moments, considering how grateful she was for her presence and her diversion of Cec, and looked upon her with a tender expression.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. Sheila met her gaze.

"You are most welcome, my dear" Sheila replied kindly. A brief but comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments, until Sheila reached into her knitting bag and produced a single piece of paper which had been neatly folded, which she handed to Phryne. "I prepared this for you" she said gently, as her daughter-in-law reached forward and accepted the document. "It's a list of the things you will need for when the baby arrives" she explained, "we talked about it yesterday" she added. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded in agreement.

"Yes" she stated, her voice quiet and almost breathless. Sheila detected nervousness in her tone and demeanour. "Thank you" she said quickly. Sheila nodded in acknowledgement and watched as Phryne unfolded the sheet of paper.

Phryne's eyes drifted quickly down the page, upon which was written a list of baby-related items in Sheila's clear, neat script. The cot was at the top of the list, followed by a perambulator, some articles of furniture (including a baby bath) and a long list of items such as blankets, clothing and cotton nappies, with suggested amounts printed beside each item. Phryne's eyes widened at the size of the list and quantity of each item, particularly the cotton nappies and articles of clothing, which prompted her to remember the multitude of items in the nursery of Julia Blake's baby, whose wardrobe had rivalled her own. She read the list twice and felt dizzy with the newly acquired knowledge, and somewhat overwhelmed. After a few minutes she looked up at Sheila with a puzzled expression.

"Where on earth do I acquire a baby bath?" she asked, genuinely perplexed. "I don't think I've ever seen one before" she temporised. Sheila looked upon her with a reassuring expression and seemed, much to Phryne's relief and gratitude, un-shocked by the question, and her daughter-in-law's ignorance.

"The most common ones are small bowls made from porcelain. They aren't difficult to get hold of" Sheila reassured her. "They can be ordered from a catalogue or purchased from various stores" she explained. "It is possible to buy a small item of furniture which looks like a table, but has a top that can be lifted to reveal a small porcelain bath tub for the baby" she stated, as Phryne stared at her intently. Sheila smiled at her gently. "When you've recovered we can go into the city together and find examples of both, and we can see which you prefer, if you like?" she offered tentatively. Phryne felt an initial wave of terror at the prospect, which quickly melted away beneath Sheila's soft, maternal gaze.

"I'd like that" Phryne stated sincerely. "Thank you" she added. Sheila smiled.

"So would I" Sheila replied. Phryne smiled gently in response. "Do you have any other questions?" she asked kindly. Phryne sighed gently.

"Only about a hundred" Phryne responded, attempting to conceal her embarrassment. Sheila put her knitting in her bag and quickly returned her full attentions to her daughter-in-law.

"Alright" Sheila said amiably. "Then let's start at the beginning" she gently encouraged. Phryne stared into her eyes for a moment, before casting a glance back down at the list, then looking up and beginning to speak.

The day passed quickly and productively for both Phryne and Sheila, who discussed the items which would need to be purchased before the baby arrived. Phryne, who was shocked at the sheer quantity of items which such a tiny human being seemed to require, learned a lot that afternoon, and asked endless questions which Sheila listened to patiently and answered in detail; despite the fact that Phryne considered many of her questions to be ridiculous, Sheila did not make her feel so. Even the questions which Phryne felt for certain must have obvious answers were borne by Sheila with patience and without judgement, and each answer she received made her feel a tiny bit less afraid. After Sheila had answered all of Phryne's questions regarding items she would need to procure and other related issues, Sheila advised Phryne that she could call her at any time and ask her any question, before outlining hospital procedures and support following the birth of a baby, reassuring Phryne that the medical staff (including her friend, Dr MacMillan) are used to all manner of questions from new mothers, and she should not be afraid to ask any of them, no matter how ridiculous or embarrassing she may feel them to be. Sheila explained how the medical staff would look after the baby to enable the mother to rest, would demonstrate how to bathe and change the infant, and would provide as much support to the mother as she required; she knew that Phryne was a modern woman who prided herself on her independence, and who found it very difficult to confide, much less ask for help. Whilst she assured her that she was happy to answer any of her questions, and return to Melbourne prior to the birth of the baby to help Phryne with her grandchild after he or she was born, she reminded her that she was surrounded by people who would help her, including Jack, Dot and Dr MacMillan. Phryne thanked her sincerely for her advice and her offer, and attempted to dispel the feelings of vulnerability and ignorance which plagued her, and they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in each other's company, with Phryne dealing with her correspondence, addressing the bills and household accounts and replying to various enquiries, as Sheila continued to knit, and introduce several subjects of discussion to her daughter-in-law, which they discussed at length and with great pleasure. It came as somewhat of a surprise to both of them when Jack returned home, and they realised that it was already five o'clock.

"Aunt Prudence will be here at six" Phryne explained, after rising from her seat to greet Jack, who accepted a glass of whiskey and looked upon her with affection; it had been a long day and he was glad to be home. And Phryne was looking very well. "If you'll both excuse me, I need to have a word with Mr Butler and then change for dinner" she explained.

"Of course" replied Sheila amiably, as she put her knitting back into her bag, which she picked up as she rose to her feet. "As should I" she added, before smiling at both Phryne and Jack and leaving the room.

At that moment, Mr Butler entered the room, standing aside as Sheila passed him, before clearing away the tea things from the table. Phryne discussed dinner with him and was assured that everything was in hand, and that dinner would be served at half-past six. Phryne thanked him warmly before walking back towards the table and gathered some of her correspondence and her cheque book, and handing him a small stack of letters containing cheques for the bills she needed to pay. Mr Butler assured her he would post them that evening and she thanked him once more. Jack watched as Phryne put her cheque book back into the bureau, and stood facing her, meeting her gaze as she walked towards him. He swallowed hard and prepared himself to broach a subject which he had been meaning to discuss with her since they married, but found that recent circumstances had made raising it seemingly impossible.

"Phryne, could we… talk about the bills?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne met his gaze as she stood just in front of him, an expression between confusion and bemusement upon her face.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied warily. "What is it about the bills you'd like to talk about?" she asked, finding herself caught off guard by the subject, which she had never had reason to discuss before. With anyone. The bills were not substantial, and she bought the house outright; her accountant didn't even raise subject in their meetings.

"I was hoping you'd allow me to contribute towards them" he replied. Phryne stared at him for a moment.

"Why?" she asked, perplexed.

Jack met Phryne's gaze with confidence, but knew he needed to proceed with caution; Phryne prided herself on her independence, and was not used to sharing the financial responsibilities of running her household, due to both her aforementioned independence and her vast personal wealth. But now that she and Jack were married and living together, he deemed himself as responsible for the household expenses as she was. But he knew that it would be a difficult subject to discuss; he needed to raise the subject without seeming to question her capabilities, and he did not wish her to feel uncomfortable.

"Because I feel that, given the fact that we are married and living together, it is the right thing to do" Jack said gently, as Phryne watched him with interest. "And I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Jack" Phryne breathed. "You aren't taking advantage of me" she stated with conviction. "You couldn't even if you tried" she said with a small smile. "And the bills are minimal, I-"

"It's not the amount, Phryne, it's the principle" Jack explained, as Phryne continued to watch him attentively. "I want to be fair, to you, to both of you" he explained, speaking slightly faster as he became increasingly conscious of offending or upsetting her. "I really feel it's the right thing to do" he said gently. "And I want to" he stated with conviction.

Phryne considered Jack for a moment; although she did not believe it necessary, she understood why he believed it was, and he clearly felt quite strongly about the subject. And, in all honesty, she was quite touched that felt the matter was so important.

"Alright" she said gently. "If that's what you want, I'll write to the companies and ask that they put the bills in both of our names, and we can contribute to them equally" she said. Jack smiled gently.

"Thank you" he replied sincerely. Phryne looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"You're thanking me for spending your money?" Phryne asked, perplexed. "If such things make you grateful I'd gladly take you and your chequebook shopping" she teased. Jack rose his eyebrows and smiled.

"I'm sure you would, Miss Fisher" Jack replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "And I truly would not object" he added. Phryne's smile faded slightly, and she looked up at him with a warm and reassuring expression.

"Jack, I know I can be extravagant" she replied gently, "somewhat" she added, "on occasion" she said lightly, her eyes widening slightly as she spoke. "But money really does not matter to me" she assured him. Jack smiled gently.

"I know" he replied. "And that's one of the reasons why I would like to contribute" he stated. "It's fair, Phryne. It's the right thing to do." Phryne considered his words for a moment and nodded.

"Alright" she conceded. "I'll write to the companies tomorrow" she stated.

"Thank you" Jack replied with sincerity. Phryne nodded in response.

"Come on, we should get ready for dinner. Mac should be here to examine me by six and Aunt Prudence will be arriving shortly after" Phryne stated, stepping beside Jack and leading him across the parlour and towards the staircase. "And keeping my aunt waiting for too long will incur a price which neither of us can afford" she teased. Jack chuckled and they made their way up the staircase.

Once they were in their room, Jack headed to the bathroom and showered quickly whilst Phryne searched for something suitable to wear to dinner, quickly settling on a full length claret-coloured silk dress with a lace overlay. It was sleeveless and cool and the cut was daring, and Phryne liked the dress very much. She hung it up on the outside of her wardrobe and removed her clothing, putting on a cream-coloured nightdress and matching gown in preparation for Mac's arrival. She was touching up her make-up and applying a fresh coat of lipstick when there was a gentle knock at her bedroom door.

"Yes?" Phryne called, prompting Mr B to open the door.

"Dr MacMillan to see you, Miss" Mr B stated calmly.

Before Phryne could respond, Jack opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom wearing only a towel. He looked up in surprise at the presence of Mr Butler (who was watching him with the same calm, imperturbable expression he always wore) and Mac (who looked from Jack to Phryne, rose her eyebrows, and tried in vain to suppress a smirk) Phryne turned her head towards her husband. Jack cleared his throat and walked towards his wardrobe and picked up the suit which hung upon it.

"Excuse me" Jack said politely. Phryne nodded in agreement and watched as he disappeared back into the bathroom. She heard him lock the door behind himself and looked up at Mac, smiling brightly, before pressing her lips together to stop herself from laughing. Mac rolled her eyes once more and stepped into the room, as Mr B closed the door behind her and disappeared back towards the kitchen.

"Would you like me to wait outside?" Mac asked quietly. "Or, rather, would your husband prefer it?" Phryne rose from her seat and crossed the room towards her.

"I'm sure Jack can cope" Phryne replied gently. Mac nodded.

"I'm sure he can" she agreed, her eyes drifting from Phryne's face to the wardrobe behind her, and the beautiful (and undoubtedly expensive) gown which hung upon it. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked. Phryne detected concern in her tone.

"No" Phryne replied immediately. "Aunt Prudence is coming to dinner" she explained.

"Ah" Mac said, nodding as she spoke. "Do you want me to write you a doctor's note to excuse you?" she teased. Phryne sighed gently.

"Thank you Mac, but that won't be necessary" Phryne replied. "Would you care to join us?" she asked.

"I'd love to, darling, but there's a caesarean I need to perform at half-past seven" Mac explained. "And Mrs Abbot's baby hasn't turned yet, so I might need to perform another before morning" she added. Phryne, not really understanding what she had just said, nodded in response.

"Of course" Phryne replied. "Perhaps some other time."

"Definitely" Mac returned. "Once you're completely recovered we could dine at the Adventuress Club?" she suggested. "We could play billiards afterwards."

"That sounds wonderful" Phryne stated.

"I'm glad you think so" Mac said gently. "I hope you don't think I'll go easy on you because of your condition" she teased.

"I would be offended if you did" Phryne replied. "Besides" she said, taking a step towards her friend and placing one hand upon her hip. "It would take a lot more than a little extra weight around my middle for you to beat me" she said with a smile. Mac, who was relieved by both the comment and the ease at which Phryne mentioned her weight gain, smiled, placing her hand upon her friend's abdomen and feeling the strong curve of her stomach. Phryne was completely relaxed beneath her touch. Mac looked down at Phryne's stomach with warmth and affection.

"You're growing" Mac said gently. Phryne smiled.

"Apparently so" she replied, removing her hand from her hip and placing it on the base of her abdomen. Phryne met Mac's gaze for a moment before returning her attention to her abdomen. "I felt the baby move again" she said gently. Mac smiled.

"You'll begin to feel it more often" Mac explained. "And the movements will become stronger" she added. Phryne met her gaze.

"Good" she replied simply, her voice filled with warmth. Mac smiled. Their eyes met and, at that moment, the bathroom door opened and Jack emerged from it, fully dressed in a very becoming black suit and waistcoat with a white shirt and red tie. His eyes drifted to the women before him, whose hands were on Phryne's stomach, and his expression softened.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked, as he began to walk towards them.

"I'm sure it is, inspector" Mac replied confidently, before returning her attention to Phryne. "I'd just like to take a look at you to confirm." Phryne nodded immediately.

"Yes, of course" she replied with ease. Mac nodded.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Jack said kindly, looking up at Phryne with a reassuring expression, before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind himself.

Ten minutes after her examination, Phryne was smoothing down her red dress and examining herself in the full-length mirror, watching with interest as the smooth material drifted over her abdomen, highlighting the modest swell of her stomach. She pulled the lace overlay over her head and adjusted it accordingly, smiling contently at her reflection, as she stood to the side and allowed her hand to drift down over her stomach. She felt exhilarated. She was drawn from her musings by the sound of Mac emerging from the bathroom, prompting her to turn back towards the dressing table, sitting down upon the stool and putting in her silver and ruby hairclip.

"Everything is progressing nicely" Mac assured her, as she sat on the bed and looked at Phryne, who turned immediately towards her. "Your blood pressure and heart rate are fine, your weight is perfect and the baby is healthy" she said gently. Phryne smiled in response. "And you said you're feeling better?"

"Considerably" Phryne replied. "I don't feel so tired anymore" she explained. "I haven't slept all day, which is a relief" she added. Mac listened and nodded in understanding.

"But if you feel tired it's important that you let yourself sleep" Mac said gently. Phryne nodded in response.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac smiled.

"I know" she responded. "And you've experienced no dizziness? No bleeding? No pain?" she asked. Phryne shook her head confidently.

"No, nothing" she replied. "I feel good. Healthy" she explained. Mac nodded.

"Good" Mac returned, her eyes drifting across her. "You look beautiful" she said sincerely.

"Thank you" Phryne replied warmly, placing her hands at the base of her abdomen. "Though I'm going to have to make an appointment to see Madame Fleuri when you release me from my confinement" she said gently, meeting her friend's gaze. "Some of my clothes are becoming far too snug" she stated, tugging lightly at the lace overlay of her dress. Mac nodded.

"Yes, I imagine they are" Mac replied gently. "I know you're beginning to feel better, but it's important not to rush your recovery" Mac explained tentatively. "You mustn't overdo it" she explained. "We can see how you're feeling at the end of the week, and then it might be possible for you to go into the city for a couple of hours" she said. "In the meantime, I don't see why you can't go for a walk along the foreshore tomorrow?" she suggested. "It will be good for you to get out of the house" she stated. "But I don't want you to stay out for long. I know you are beginning to feel better, but it's important you don't push yourself too much. You'll become more tired than you realise" she explained. "You should come back after thirty minutes or so" she declared. Phryne nodded in agreement. "And I'd like someone to go with you."

"I'll ask Sheila" Phryne returned. "I'm sure she'll accompany me." Mac nodded.

"I'm sure she will" Mac returned.

Phryne looked into her friend's eyes and found herself reminded of the conversations she had had that day with Bert and Sheila, and she found herself feeling relieved and grateful for the people in her life, and the unwavering support they were continuing to offer her. It was very humbling, and it deeply touching to see how much they cared for her and her baby.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said warmly, taking her friend's hand. "I'm really grateful, Mac. For everything" Phryne assured her.

"You are most welcome, darling" Mac replied affectionately. "I'm glad you're letting me be a part of it" she continued. Phryne smiled.

"There is no doctor I trust more with ensuring the health and well-being of my baby" Phryne stated with conviction. Mac squeezed her hand.

"And you" Mac replied, watching as confusion clouded Phryne's intelligent eyes. "I'm going to take care of you too" she assured her. A small smile played on Phryne's lips.

"I know" Phryne replied, smiling gently at her closest friend. "Thank you" she added. Mac nodded. Before either of them could speak, there was a familiar tap upon the door.

"Come in, Mr B" called Phryne, prompting her kindly butler to open the door and step over the threshold.

"Mrs Stanley has arrived, Miss" he politely informed her. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you, we'll be right down" Phryne assured him. Mr Butler nodded and quietly left the room. Mac turned slowly towards her friend.

"Ready?" Mac asked, as she rose from the bed. Phryne rose too, releasing their hands and nodding in response.

"Always, Mac" she responded, smiling gently as she spoke, before leading her friend across the room and towards the door.

Phryne walked confidently across the landing and down the staircase, feeling confident and relaxed as she followed the sound of gentle music and mingled voices into the parlour. Jack and her guests turned to face her, and she was met with the faces of Jack, Sheila, Dorothy and Aunt Prudence, as well as Mac, who stepped beside her to greet the others. For a moment all of her concerns and fears melted away, being replaced with the knowledge that she could do this, she would do this, and that she was surrounded by people who would help her to.

Everything was going to be alright.


	67. Chapter 50

Phryne inhaled deeply and stepped into the parlour, feeling perfectly calm and relaxed as she entered the room. Her eyes drifted across those present, observing the close conversation taking place between Sheila and Aunt P who were seated, and Jack and Dot, who were standing by the fire taking. As she entered the room, the conversations began to quieten, and Jack and the others turned towards her, their eyes upon that the lady detective who was beautiful, radiant and the picture of health. Her movements were confident and assured, her expression happy and relaxed, her eyes bright; the terrible paleness of her complexion and darkness beneath her eyes which had afflicted her only a few days before had disappeared entirely, and she now stood before them wearing her trademark red lipstick which perfectly matched her claret-coloured Erte gown. She wanted to reassure those present that she was fine, she was capable, and she was still Phryne Fisher. And she succeeded.

As Phryne walked into the room and greeted her guests, she heard their conversations die down and felt their gaze upon her, and the attentions which were quickly bestowed upon her mid-section was almost palpable. The couture dress fitted Phryne beautifully, complementing her figure, whilst highlighting the modest yet pronounced curve of her abdomen, which the intricate lace overlay of the bespoke gown highlighted beautifully. Phryne's stomach had grown considerably in the past month, from barely showing towards the end of the third month of her pregnancy to becoming rounder and more pronounced, resulting in a neat and decided curve which would not be able to be concealed for much longer. Phryne had been able to conceal her changing shape with blouses and coats and even scarves; partly due to the fact that she did not wish for her condition to be revealed accidentally, but also because she was frightened, and the physical changes to her body reminded her of how real it was, how terrifying, and she found herself frequently feeling overwhelmed. She hadn't felt ready to announce her pregnancy before, and it seemed as though her body was betraying her, forcing her into revealing her condition before she felt able to do so. She wanted the baby, she loved it, they both did. But the prospect of being pregnant and becoming a mother was frightening and intimidating, as was the idea of revealing her pregnancy to those outside her close circle of intimate acquaintances. She hadn't felt ready to acknowledge her condition publicly, or to allow others to learn her most guarded, precious secret.

Until that night.

Although Phryne experienced moments of overwhelming fear and self-doubt regarding her pregnancy, she fought them, every inch of the way, and had resolved to continue to do so. After her health scare several days ago, which made her fear for the well-being and survival of the baby, she found herself battling her fears and concerns with a renewed sense of determination. The baby deserved to be acknowledged; it was real, it existed, and it was safe. It was going to be alright, she would make sure of it, and to deny or attempt to conceal its existence felt both unjust and impossible. The baby deserved better, and so did Jack. And so did she.

Phryne felt the eyes of her guests upon her, from the wary (and almost formal) stare of her aunt and the tender consideration of Sheila, to Mr Butler's brief glance and Dot's warm expression. She found herself feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious to the point of anxiety, and felt her previous feelings of assurance and confidence melting away, and internally remonstrating with herself for deliberately selecting a gown which she knew would not conceal her condition. She had deliberately selected the gown because she didn't have the least desire to do so; quite the opposite, in fact. Although Phryne appeared calm and composed despite her internal terror, it was only when she saw Jack watching her from his position by the fireplace, his eyes drifting slowly from her face to her abdomen where his gaze rested for a few moments, before his whole expression softened and he looked up at her with warm eyes and a loving smile, that she felt herself relax immediately. With a renewed sense of confidence, Phryne continued to walk into the room, smiling warmly in response, her eyes not leaving her husband's.

"Good evening, everyone" Phryne greeted pleasantly, as Mr Butler walked towards her and Mac, carrying a silver salver on which reposed a tall glass of iced lemon squash which almost looked like a cocktail, and a cup of strong coffee. "Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said warmly, as she accepted the drink and looked towards Mac expectantly.

"If you insist, Mr Butler" Mac replied, sighing in feigned defeat as she accepted the cup. "I suppose it would be rude to refuse" she temporised, before thanking the kindly butler, who responded with a slight bow, before disappearing from the parlour. Phryne smiled at her friend before turning back towards the others, and watching as her aunt rose suddenly from her seat.

"Phryne" she said with affection, placing her own drink down upon the table and walking towards her. "Oh, dear girl, you look wonderful" she remarked, placing her hands upon her arms. "You are looking much better" she said tenderly, her eyes meeting her niece's. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded.

"I feel a lot better. I feel fine" Phryne responded. "Thank you, Aunt P" she added. Aunt P smiled warmly in response and nodded.

"Why don't you come and sit down?" Aunt P suggested, placing her hand on Phryne's upper arm and manoeuvring her towards the chaise lounge before she had a chance to respond.

Phryne caught Sheila's eye and was given a reassuring smile as she was led across the parlour, swallowing her objections, and sitting down obediently. Mac followed closely behind her, standing just behind the couch. Jack and Dot, who had been standing before the fireplace, walked forward. Dot sat in the armchair opposite Phryne (beside Sheila), and Jack sat by his wife's side. Phryne turned towards him and caught his gentle smile, causing her breath catch in her throat.

"That's a beautiful gown, Phryne" Sheila said warmly, her kind eyes meeting her daughter-in-law's. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she returned, her eyes drifting down her body. "It's a little more snug than it used to be" she remarked lightly, earning a smile from Sheila.

"I think it fits you perfectly" Sheila returned. Phryne looked up and met her gaze. She found herself feeling more relaxed, as she always did in Sheila's presence, and she smiled gratefully in response.

"How are you feeling, Phryne?" asked Mrs Stanley tentatively. Phryne looked up at her with a reassuring expression.

"Very well, thank you" Phryne replied amiably. "Mac has even permitted me to leave my confinement for a whole half an hour tomorrow, to go for a walk along the foreshore."

"Has she?" asked Aunt P curiously, her eyes drifting up towards the doctor. "Are you're sure she is quite well enough, Dr MacMillan?" she asked. Phryne, who disliked being treated like an invalid or a child, and even worse, as though she wasn't in the room, knew her aunt was simply concerned for her, and so she swallowed the responses which had begun to form themselves on her lips.

"Yes, I'm sure" Mac replied confidently, using the kindly and reassuring tone she reserved for anxious relatives. "Phryne is making excellent progress and a gentle stroll in the fresh air will aid her recovery" Mac added. Phryne noticed that she stressed the word 'gentle'. "And she won't be alone" Mac assured Mrs Stanley, who still seemed somewhat dubious.

"I was going to walk to the post box tomorrow morning to post some cards for the children" Sheila said gently. "Perhaps I could walk with you, Phryne, if you'd care for the company?" she asked. "I do miss walks along the foreshore" she explained. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Phryne replied. "Shall we go after breakfast?" she asked.

"If you like" Sheila replied kindly. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne repeated. Sheila smiled. Phryne looked towards her aunt, who seemed somewhat anxious.

"Would you care to join us, Aunt P?" Phryne asked. Her aunt met her gaze and smiled politely.

"Thank you, dear girl, but I'm afraid I have a meeting with the hospital board at nine" Aunt P replied. "We're finalising the details of the charity dinner" she added.

"What charity dinner?" Phryne asked with interest, taking a sip of her drink, which was cool and citrusy and absolutely divine. It appeared that Mr Butler was as much of a master with soft drinks as he was with cocktails: a piece of information which reassured her somewhat about the months to come.

"It's a fundraising charity dinner for the Women's Hospital" Aunt P explained. "I am hosting it at my house on Friday evening" she added, her eyes meeting Phryne's. "I was going to invite you, but given the circumstances I wasn't sure that you would be able to attend" she explained. Phryne considered her words and found herself wondering whether her aunt's use of the term 'circumstances' referred to her health scare or her pregnancy. She felt momentarily dejected, which was immediately remedied by her aunt's next words "But if Dr MacMillan feels you are well enough to attend, I would be delighted for you to join us" she said with sincerity. "And Inspector Robinson and you, Sheila, of course" she added pleasantly, clasping her hands in her lap as she looked at Sheila. Phryne smiled gently, musing that the fact that her aunt and Sheila were on a first-name basis was a rare and very reassuring matter indeed. Phryne nodded.

"Mac?" she asked, turning her head towards her friend, who walked from behind the chaise lounge to Phryne's side, sitting on the arm of the couch. She wrapped both hands around her cup of tea and looked down upon Phryne.

"You are recovering, and have been improving all week" Mac explained. "I may even be able to remove the bandage on your hand in a few days" she stated. "We'll see how you are later this week" she added gently. "If you're feeling well on Thursday and you are continuing to recover, then I see no reason why you can't attend" she continued. "But if you aren't feeling well enough, I don't want you to force yourself into going" she added. Phryne nodded.

"No, of course" Phryne replied. Mac nodded.

"And if you do go and you feel unwell or tired, you should come home straight away" Mac added gently. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. Mac offered her a gentle smile.

"Then we'll see how you're feeling on Thursday" Mac replied. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" she replied, before turning towards Jack. "Would you care to accompany me, Inspector?" she asked. "Hypothetically, of course" she added hastily. Jack smiled.

"Of course" he agreed. Phryne smiled.

"Wonderful" Phryne stated. "Sheila?" she asked, turning towards her mother-in-law, who nodded in response.

"That's very kind, thank you" Sheila replied, before looking at Mrs Stanley. "Thank you, Prudence" she stated. Mrs Stanley smiled in response.

"You are most welcome" she replied, addressing all three, who thanked her. "I would be delighted for you all to attend" she stated with sincerity. Phryne, feeling considerably more relaxed, smiled.

"Dot" Phryne said kindly, as she turned her attention towards her companion, who she knew hated such events. "How is everything going with the house?" she asked, being aware that Dot and Hugh had been granted permission to undertake some works on their rented home.

Dot smiled at the lady detective and began to outline the progress, including several rather amusing tales regarding Hugh's DIY attempts, which he insisted he could do by himself. The conversation continued for a short while, with the subjects and speakers changing, creating a pleasant and friendly atmosphere which Phryne found herself completely immersed in. Phryne was listening to the conversation and considering how things were starting to feel much more normal; or, at least, as normal as her life could be. She smiled slightly at the thought, and found herself subconsciously placing her right hand on the side of her abdomen, in an instinctive and natural manner which she only realised about a minute or so later. Phryne didn't know when or why she had placed her hand so tenderly upon her abdomen, but she did know that she hadn't the slightest inclination to move it now; it felt comfortable, natural and very reassuring. She looked up and watched as her aunt's eyes drifted from her abdomen to her face, offering her a polite smile, before turning towards Sheila and engaging herself in the conversation. Phryne felt very self-conscious and slightly wary, but swallowed hard and sat up slightly straighter, listening to the conversation and joining in when appropriate. Her hand remained decidedly on her abdomen.

It was only when Mr Butler entered a short while later and announced dinner was ready that Phryne's hand drifted from her side as she rose to her feet. Mac thanked her once more and kissed her goodbye, assuring her that she would see herself out, and reminding her about their appointment the following evening. Phryne thanked her and watched her leave, before she and Jack led their guests into the dining room.

Phryne, Jack and their guests had a wonderful evening together, enjoying Mr Butler's cuisine and engaging in conversation relating to family, occupation and current affairs. The dinner felt so calm and so effortless, and Phryne was completely at ease, enjoying every moment, basking in the happiness of the others. Mr Butler's delicious clear soup and the salmon with asparagus, potatoes and assorted vegetables which followed was divine, and Jack was happy to observe that Phryne ate it all. It was only as the dinner plates were being taken away, and the conversation drifted towards the subject of the house, that the contentment was broken. After Sheila casually remarked on the furniture in the dining room, which Phryne responded to, Mrs Stanley straightened her napkin and looked at her niece.

"And will you remain in this house, Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked with interest, her eyes drifting towards Phryne and Jack, who were seated next to each other. There was a pause, and Phryne looked towards her.

"What do you mean?" Phryne asked curiously.

"Well, I…" Aunt Prudence began, seeming somewhat puzzled by her niece's confusion. "I didn't know if you would perhaps be looking to relocate, with the increase in your household" she explained.

Phryne felt suddenly rather worried. This particular point had not occurred to her, and as she considered it provisionally, she did not see why it was necessary. Everything seemed to be changing so quickly and so significantly, but throughout all of the changes, the house had acted as a constant, grounding factor, and she felt comforted by this. She felt that the house was big enough to accommodate her growing family, and the prospect of leaving it filled her with dread. She had been a wanderer for most of her life, and this was the first place she had lived in that felt like home, that she had made a home, with Jack and Jane and Dot and Mr B. She didn't want to leave. Phryne was only drawn from her anxious thoughts by the feeling of Jack's hand gently upon her leg beneath the table. She inhaled sharply and turned towards her aunt.

"I think the house is big enough to accommodate us all" Phryne replied gently, her voice calmer and more assured than she felt. "We have plenty of room, the location is suitable for all of us, and Jane is very happy here" she added. "I'm sure it will be fine" she stated, reaching for the glass of water before her, and forcing herself to take a sip. Jack's hand stroked her leg soothingly.

Phryne found herself thinking about the matter deeply, and wondering whether perhaps it was something she needed to consider. But it had not come up in conversation between herself and Jack, and she really felt that the house was big enough for her entire family, including the baby. After growing up in poverty in Collingwood, her current home was a virtual palace.

"Of course" Aunt P responded, somewhat nervously. "I'm sorry, I was simply wondering whether it was something you would be considering."

"No, it's not" Phryne replied, her voice kind and patient, despite her anxiety. "The house is rather spacious and we have several spare rooms" she explained. "It's not something that we are considering at the moment" she added. It had occurred to her when she had been speaking that it was not something they had discussed; but this alone meant that it wasn't something they ought to consider, surely? Did Jack want to move? Her husband's next words reassured her immeasurably.

"No" Jack added gently, to Phryne's great relief. "The house is big enough, and it has a garden and is a short walk from the foreshore" he explained. "I'm sure our child will be very happy here" he added. "We'll make sure of it" he stated with conviction. Phryne felt herself relax slightly and surreptitiously put her hand over his beneath the table. Mrs Stanley nodded.

"Yes, of course you will" Mrs Stanley responded, her manner usually apologetic. "And you're quite right. There are rooms in this house I've never even been in before" she added. "And the location right beside the foreshore is wonderful" she continued.

Phryne nodded in agreement and was grateful when Sheila joined the conversation, explaining how the foreshore had changed so much since her youth, which was prompted a keen discussion between her and Aunt Prudence. Phryne felt much calmer as the conversation continued, and even more so when she felt Jack's hand drift over hers, clasping her hand beneath the table. She squeezed back reassuringly and offered him a small smile, as Mr Butler entered the dining room in his usual timely manner, and began to serve dessert.

After dessert Phryne, Jack and their guests headed back into the parlour, where Mr Butler served them with tea, coffee and a selection of fruit and cheese, which few of the guests ate, having already enjoyed one of Mr Butler's filling culinary masterpieces. Phryne considered that she must have put on weight from dinner alone, and was feeling sated and sleepy as she sat down in the parlour just before nine o'clock. She spent over an hour in the parlour with the others, until Dot announced she should retire at around half-past nine. Phryne bade her goodnight and stroked her arm as she departed, heading to her bedroom on the top floor. Shortly before ten o'clock her aunt announced that it was time for her to depart. She thanked her niece for a "most enjoyable evening" and rose from her seat, prompting Phryne and Jack to do the same. Mrs Stanley said her goodbyes to the company and Phryne approached her.

"I'll walk you out" Phryne said kindly. Mrs Stanley looked at her with affection before muttering some objections, suggesting that Phryne sit back down. Phryne playfully rolled her eyes and linked her arm through her aunt's.

"Nonsense, Aunt P" Phryne said amiably, as she led the older woman across the parlour. "I am perfectly capable of walking to the front door" she assured her. Jack smiled gently at her words and tone, before turning back towards his mother, who bore a similar expression.

Phryne walked her aunt through the hallway and towards the front door, their heels clicking on the tiled floor, creating echoes amidst the backdrop of conversation in the parlour. As they reached the front door Mrs Stanley turned towards her niece with a gentle expression.

"Phryne, my dear" she began, taking her niece's hands in her own in a sentimental manner which was not often her custom. "I hope I didn't upset you at dinner, about the house" she said candidly, her voice low and hushed, as though she was trying to conceal a secret from those who might be listening. "It wasn't my intention, I was simply-"

"There is no need to explain, Aunt P" Phryne said warmly, squeezing her hands in response and lowering them, "and you did not upset me" she stated, as she pushed down the anxious feeling she experienced when considering the subject. "You can talk to me about anything. You know that" she said kindly. Phryne watched as her aunt relaxed visibly, before nodding slowly in response.

"Thank you, dear girl" Aunt P replied sincerely, meeting her niece's gaze in the dimly lit hallway. "And I hope you feel the same way about me" she said gently. Phryne nodded immediately.

"Of course" she assured her, offering her a gentle smile, which her aunt returned.

"And do let me know if you are able to attend on Friday evening, it starts at seven" Mrs Stanley said tentatively. "But if you aren't feeling well, then don't force yourself, I shan't be offended" she stated firmly. Phryne nodded.

"I know, Aunt P" Phryne replied gratefully. "I'll discuss the matter with Mac on Thursday and will call you and let you know if I am granted permission" she said lightly. Her aunt gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Look after yourself, Phryne" Mrs Stanley stated, her voice imbued with warmth and care, as she leaned forward and held her niece in a gentle embrace. Phryne returned the gesture, and stepped out of the embrace after her aunt kissed her on both cheeks. As she did so, she watched Mrs Stanley's eyes staring intently at her abdomen, before quickly meeting her own gaze. Phryne looked upon her expectantly. "You might need a new dress" she mused. Phryne stifled a laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I will" she agreed, casting her own attentions down upon her rounded middle, "I fear the seams of this one won't hold out for much longer" she added lightly. Mrs Stanley forced a polite smile and nodded in response, before meeting her niece's eyes and holding her gaze.

"You're tired, my dear, get some sleep" she commanded. Phryne was about to respond that she was fine, but knew that to do so would result in her aunt objecting and remonstrating her, and so she said nothing, simply nodding.

"Goodnight, Aunt Prudence" Phryne said with affection, before kissing her aunt on both cheeks and collecting her aunt's coat and hat, which she assisted her with, before opening the front door.

"Goodnight, Phryne" her aunt returned, before adjusting her hat and meeting her niece's eyes once more. She wore a gentle, solemn expression, and appeared about to say something, before suddenly deciding against it. "Sleep well" she said simply, offering her a polite smile, before turning on the spot and slowly walking down the steps and along the path.

Phryne watched after her until her driver closed the car door behind her and disappeared into the night. As Phryne shut the front door firmly, she found herself wondering about what it was her aunt had been about to say, but she found herself unable to give it a great deal of thought; because as her aunt had so astutely observed, she was tired. Very, very tired.

As Phryne walked back into the parlour she found herself yawning, and placed a hand instinctively before her mouth to stifle it. The movement, which had been noticed by Jack, led to the inspector rising from his seat and walking towards her with a gentle expression.

"You're tired" Jack remarked, his voice low and soothing. Phryne met his gaze and shook her head dismissively.

"I'm fine" Phryne returned. "Would anyone care for another drink?" she offered politely, hoping to change the subject.

Phryne wanted to demonstrate that she was quite alright, and reassure her family that she was recovering, and they didn't need to worry. They'd all been worrying about her, she could see it in their eyes, in their actions, and hear it in their voices. Whilst it was perfectly natural that they would be concerned about her and the baby after what happened, she didn't want them to worry about her. It seemed people had been worrying about her endlessly as of late, and the knowledge made her feel extremely guilty and rather embarrassed.

"No, thank you" Jack returned politely, his voice kind and gentle. "Why don't we go to bed?" he suggested. Phryne met his gaze and, although there was nothing she would like to do more at that moment, her guilt overrode her reason.

"Because it's barely ten o'clock at night and you are far from tired" she reasoned. Jack noticed that she was no longer protesting that she was not tired, which was very telling. He nodded in response.

"But you are" he countered. "It's been a long day" he explained. Phryne inhaled deeply. Her 'long day' had consisted of having breakfast in the garden, discussing matters with Bert and spending the majority of the day talking to Sheila before dressing for dinner. It had hardly been a 'long day' by any standards, though she felt that to raise this argument would be counter-productive. "We should both get some sleep" Jack suggested. Phryne smiled tiredly in response.

"I should get some sleep" she admitted. "You should stay up and spend some time with your mother" she stated. "I fear I've been rather demanding upon her attentions since her arrival" she said guiltily. Sheila rose from her seat.

"That's not true at all, my dear" Sheila returned with conviction. "If my son didn't work such long hours then we might be able to spend some more time together" she teased, flashing Jack a smile, which caused Phryne to grin in response.

Jack looked rather defensive for a moment, and was both calmed and subsequently unnerved as both his mother and wife began to laugh lightly. He looked from his mother to Phryne and rose his eyebrows. Phryne was about to respond when she found herself yawning again, and placed her hand across her mouth as she felt her exhaustion's hold upon her strengthen. She lowered her hand from her mouth and slowly opened her eyes.

"You haven't slept today, Phryne, unlike on previous days" Sheila said gently. "Get some sleep, dear" she suggested. Phryne, admitting defeat, nodded slowly.

"Alright" she acceded. "Why don't you stay up a while?" she suggested to Jack. "I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about" she added kindly. Jack considered her for a few moments and, not wishing to smother Phryne or to offend his mother, nodded.

"Thank you" he returned. "I won't be long" he added. Phryne smiled tiredly and took his hand in hers.

"Take your time" she said kindly, squeezing his hand gently, before wishing both Jack and Sheila goodnight, kissing them on the cheek, and disappearing into the hallway in a flurry of red silk.

Phryne walked tiredly up the staircase and into her bedroom, pulling the lace overlay of the dress over her head and casting it aside. She then pushed her dress down her body and attempted to step out of it, which she quickly found was impossible, before sighing in a combination of amusement and embarrassment and lifting the garment up over her head. She stifled a yawn with her hand as she walked into the bathroom, wearing only her shoes and underwear, and wrapping her favourite black kimono-style dressing gown with the bright colours around her. Phryne hastily removed her jewellery and make-up, picked up her discarded garments from the ground and changed into a light pink nightdress, before climbing into bed and turning out the bedside lamp. She was asleep moments after she closed her eyes.

Phryne awoke shortly before seven o'clock the following morning, feeling relaxed, well-rested and very, very hungry. But as she turned away from the window and onto her other side and found herself facing the sleeping figure of Inspector Jack Robinson, she found all previous reasons she had to leave their bed disappear from her mind entirely. She smiled gently as she watched him sleep, noting the calmness of his expression, the tousling of his hair, the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She could hear the gentle sounds of his breathing, which became slightly louder as she edged across the bed and moved closer to him. Phryne placed her hand upon his chest, feeling his heart beat strongly against her fingers, which rose and fell with his breathing. Their lives had been so busy as of late, with Jack's work and her confinement, that they had spent painfully little time just being together, alone. She missed it. And so she placed her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the short time they had together completely. She was almost asleep once more when, a couple of minutes later, she felt a hand atop of her own, prompting her to open her eyes and look up through her dark, tousled locks. As she did so, she found her eyes meeting those of Jack Robinson, who smiled tiredly at her.

"Good morning" Jack said pleasantly, his voice low and tired and edged with sleep. Phryne smiled.

"Good morning" she returned, watching as Jack lowered her hand from his chest and turned on his side to face her. Her eyes drifted curiously over his face.

Before Phryne could speak, Jack leaned towards her, and kissed her tenderly upon the lips. She felt excitement build up inside her, and she was suddenly filled with a powerful irrepressible heat, as she pushed her body against his and kissed him passionately. Several minutes later Phryne smiled against the kiss, before slowly opening her eyes and meeting Jack's. Her smile widened.

"You have to go, don't you?" she said gently. She felt Jack's fingers drift along her side, sending shivers up her spine. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Not yet" he replied. Phryne smiled cheekily at him.

"Good" she replied, before kissing him again.

Phryne's hand travelled up Jack's chest and towards his side, pulling him closer to her, as their kiss deepened. Jack ran his hand up her side, capturing silk beneath his fingertips, and feeling her bare legs against his own. Phryne's body began to react very strongly to Jack's, and she pressed herself against him, feeling familiar pressure and heat suddenly building up within her. She was close to losing control of herself completely, but as she felt her stomach pressing against Jack's, she felt his hands still upon her body, and he muttered her name in a low and regretful tone, prompting her to open her eyes. Their eyes met and communicated what words did not need to. But still, Jack felt the need to explain.

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't-" Jack began.

"No, no, I completely understand. You're right, we shouldn't-" Phryne interceded.

"At least, we should wait until you are completely recovered and-"

"Yes" Phryne agreed, stopping him after the word 'recovered', which she was beginning to hear with some frequency. But he was right, she knew he was right. Despite how much she wanted to – how much they wanted to – they needed to wait. It might not be… safe yet. _This is going to make for a rather interesting discussion with Mac_ , she mused, smiling slightly at the thought. Jack caught her smile and stroked her hair from her face, feeling relieved that she seemed perfectly calm and relaxed, and he had not offended her. "So how is everything at the station?" Phryne asked conversationally. Jack looked down upon her with a wary expression. "I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday" she explained innocently. "Besides, what with my confinement making me unable to leave the house let alone go to the station, I am rather out of the loop" she said, her bright green eyes staring imploringly into his. "I could always call my friend, the Commissioner" she teased, "as he was so very, very concerned for me" she added lightly. Jack smirked.

"I brought you the files you requested on the Camorra" Jack explained, watching as Phryne's expression lit up. "They're locked in the bureau" he added. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she replied, drawing her hand down his chest as she spoke. She felt his heart beat fast beneath her fingertips. "I spoke to Cec and Bert yesterday, and they're going to try and infiltrate the local gangs, spend some time at their known haunts, and keep their ears to the ground" she explained. "I'm sure I'll hear from them in due course, though I was thinking of inviting them over on Thursday to discuss their progress" she explained. Jack nodded in response.

"Yes, of course" he replied amiably, capturing her hand, which was resting on his chest. She smiled gently and placed his fingers in the spaces between his own, and held his hand.

"Would you like to come to the charity dinner at Aunt P's on Friday evening?" she asked a few moments later. Jack turned towards her. "I realise I put you in a rather difficult position by discussing it with you directly in front of her."

"You didn't put me in a difficult position" Jack responded quickly, surprise present in his tone. "And I am happy to go to the dinner with you" he assured her, feeling her relax against him as he spoke. "It would hardly be fair to let you loose on Melbourne's finest after a week's confinement" he said lightly. Phryne looked up at him and scoffed.

"I'll hardly be dancing on the tables and drinking Chateau D'Yquem from the bottle" Phryne responded tartly. "Not in present circumstances, at least" she added. "Not that you could stop me if I was minded to do so" she teased. Jack raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smile. "Which I'm not" she continued hastily. "Obviously" she added with a feigned sigh. Jack stroked her fingers with his own, a gentle and chaste movement which sent ripples across her body. She inhaled deeply and tried to suppress her strong, carnal desires. "Thank you" she said after a few moments, her voice heavy with sincerity. Jack nodded, considered his next words carefully for a few moments, and then spoke.

"But if you aren't feeling well enough to attend, it's alright" he said gently, prompting her to look up and watch him attentively. "We can stay at home and do whatever you want to do" he said, catching the impish smile which was playing upon her lips, as she looked up at him with a dazzling smile and unnerving expression.

"Anything?" she asked, her voice light and teasing, her eyes staring mischievously into his. Jack was suddenly very, very nervous.

"Yes" he responded, somewhat reluctantly. Phryne smiled and chuckled lightly.

"I'll hold you to that, Inspector" she replied. Jack swallowed hard.

"Yes, I'm sure you will" he responded. Phryne's gentle smile slowly faded, and she inhaled sharply.

"I thought that, if we do attend, we might use it as an opportunity to reveal my pregnancy" she said gently, her voice low and hesitant. Jack met her gaze and watched her attentively, waiting patiently for her to continue. "It will be quite the social event, attended by Melbourne's elite, who happen to be the city's most notorious gossips" she explained. "It would be a good opportunity" she added hastily. Sensing Phryne's nervousness, Jack added in agreement.

"Of course" he responded gently. "If that's what you want to do, then we will" he added. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded in response.

"I could just wear a dress which makes my condition obvious, and then casually remark upon my pregnancy when the inevitable questions are asked" Phryne returned simply. "If the guests do, indeed ask" she temporised. "They might be too socially respectable to deign to ask such a personal question at a charity event" she added lightly, her voice heavy with scepticism. "But they'll certainly talk" she added. Jack considered her words and nodded.

"Or, failing that, you could always drop Frederick Burn a line" Jack teased. "I'm sure he'd be delighted with an exclusive." Phryne scoffed.

"There are many things I would like to drop on the delightful Mr Burn" Phryne responded. "But a line is not one of them" she added, earning a small smile from Jack.

"No?" he asked. Phryne smiled.

"No" she said gently. Phryne looked up at him and her expression softened. She then leaned forward and kissed him tenderly upon the lips.

"Thank you" she breathed against his lips. "For everything" she added, as he opened his eyes and met her gaze. Although Phryne's manner had been light and teasing moments before, she was now looking up at him in earnest. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you" he replied gently. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I'm afraid I can't agree" she replied gently. Jack was about to respond when Phryne continued to speak. "What do you think about what Aunt P said last night?" she asked, her eyes staring into his. "About us moving house" she added for clarification. Jack stared into her eyes and detected the anxiety beneath her expression. He looked at her with conviction.

"As we agreed last night, this house is big enough to accommodate a child" he said gently, his eyes not leaving hers. "Is moving something you want to consider?"

"No" Phryne replied immediately. "At least… no, it isn't but…" she continued, faltering slightly, as she found herself considering a subject which had been at the forefront of her mind since the night before. "I understand where she is coming from, but as we said, we have plenty of space, the location is convenient, we're right by the sea" she added, nervousness permeating her tone. Jack listened attentively and nodded in acknowledgement. He sensed that she was concerned about something, and was confused as to what it could be, given that they had both made it quite clear the night before that they had no intentions of relocating.

"What is it?" he asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and met his gaze, and he recognised in her eyes a look of concern and guilt which had been a feature of her expression since she revealed her pregnancy. His heart ached.

"These are decisions we should be making together" she said simply, her voice low and kind. "But I'm concerned that I am the one making them" she added guiltily. "Last night we didn't even discuss what you wanted to do, in terms of living arrangements and-"

"Yes we did" Jack responded, somewhat confused. "I made my position clear at the dinner table."

"You were supporting my decision" Phryne said gently.

"Yes, because I agree with it" Jack replied immediately. Phryne stared at him for a moment.

"But is it what you want?" she asked. Jack stared at her, utterly perplexed.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Are you happy living here?" she asked bluntly. "I don't just mean about the space and the location and the convenience. I want… I want you to be happy where you are, where we are" she explained. "I don't want you to feel as though you are simply a guest in this house" she stated. "I want you to feel that you're at home" she added, staring deep into his eyes as she spoke. Jack nodded in response and held her hand reassuringly.

"I do" Jack assured her. "I do feel at home here, this is our home" he explained. Phryne stared at him for a few moments and seemed unconvinced. Even if he didn't feel at home, she doubted he would tell her.

"This isn't all about me, Jack" she said candidly. "It can't be" she added with confidence. "You and I, and Jane and the baby, should live somewhere that feels like home to all of us" she stated with conviction.

"I do feel at home here" Jack replied confidently. "And that's because of you" he added quickly, watching as Phryne stared up at him in confusion. "Anywhere that you are is home" he said simply, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

Phryne's breath caught in her throat as she considered his words; Jack was a sensitive and loving man, though she suspected he would deny both traits if ever confronted directly. And although he often kept his personal feelings private, and was reluctant to acknowledge let alone discuss them, there were times, such as these, that he would be candid, and share his deep, personal thoughts and feelings with her. And she felt honoured, and treasured each moment, each word and each conversation. Because she knew how difficult it was for him. And the thought that he trusted her enough to open himself up to her, to make himself as vulnerable to her as she made herself to him, meant more to her than she could ever explain. Phryne, who was deeply touched by his words and his candour, was about to respond, when a gentle knock upon the door drew her regretfully away from the conversation.

"Miss Phryne?" called Dot gently, her voice low and wary, clearly concerned that the lady detective was not yet awake. Phryne blinked herself out of her reverie.

"Yes, Dot?" she called to the door, her eyes not leaving Jack's.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss, but your father is on the telephone and he says he'd like to talk to you" she said quickly. Phryne suppressed a groan and inhaled deeply. Jack gave her a sympathetic look and a small smile.

"Thank you, Dot. I'll be right down" Phryne called, before sighing deeply. "I'll be right back" she said to Jack, who nodded reassuringly and watched as she quickly threw the covers aside and wrapped her black gown around her, securing it as she crossed the room.

Phryne had been looking forward to spending time with Jack, enjoying breakfast together and then having a nice, long bath before finally being allowed to leave the house for the first time in four days. What she had not anticipated was having to endure a ten minute conversation with her father, who began by expressing his shock and confusion at her pregnancy, remarking that she 'didn't waste any time with that inspector chap, did you?' and ending by suggesting that Henry was a 'very good, very strong family name', and that it's female variation, Henrietta, was also 'something that you and your inspector should seriously consider'. Phryne managed to stop herself from laughing out loud, assured him that they would give the names all the consideration they deserved, and was relieved that her father then had to terminate the telephone call as his taxi had arrived. Phryne had never been so glad of being interrupted in her life, and smiled at the thought as she ascended the stairs and returned to her bedroom, where she recounted the conversation with her father to Jack, who was equally as amused.

"I'm glad you don't have to worry about it anymore" Jack said gently, meeting Phryne's gaze as she leaned into him, as they sat up together in bed.

"I wasn't worried" Phryne lied, as she ran her fingertips over his bare chest. Jack captured her hand and kissed it, and she felt herself melt into his embrace. "I don't have to justify my decisions to my father" she explained. "I don't need his permission or his approval" she added. Jack nodded in agreement.

"No, you don't" Jack agreed, choosing his words carefully. He knew that Phryne was not particularly close to her parents, despite the efforts she had made to reunite them, and he did not wish to push the subject with her, knowing it was something she did not like discussing. He imagined that, given her pregnancy, her relationship with her parents was something that would be playing on her mind. And so, when it did come up in conversation, he felt that the best thing he could do for her was simply to listen to her as she spoke, and offer his counsel if and when she required it. "And you haven't done anything which requires justification" he assured her. Phryne nodded against his chest. A comfortable silence befell them for a few moments, and Jack felt Phryne's warm cheek against his chest, her silken hair tickling his skin. "So I take it 'Henry' is to be struck off the list of potential baby names?" he asked, prompting her to react quickly and in a manner which he had not anticipated.

Phryne sat up immediately, picked up a cushion, and struck him with it.

Jack sat up straighter and turned towards her, removing the pillow from her hands and meeting her gaze, as she smiled brightly and began to laugh. He dropped the pillow onto the floor and placed his hand upon her arm, watching as she lay down in the centre of the bed, looking up into his eyes, feigning surrender. Her hair was tousled and her eyes bright, and her chest was rising and falling quickly with the rapid, excited breaths she was taking. Jack drew his right hand down her side, the palm of his hand stroking her rounded abdomen, causing a wave of excitement to overcome them both. He positioned himself on top of her, leaned towards her, and kissed her passionately.

Phryne closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around him, holding onto his shoulder and the back of his head as the kiss deepened. She attempted to encourage him to lie on top of her, but she felt him resist the moment his stomach came into contact with her own, as though he were afraid of hurting her. Her breath hitched at the knowledge and she opened her eyes, before pushing him onto his side and pressing herself against him, placing her right leg over his hip and drawing him closer as the kiss deepened.

Phryne and Jack spent the next twenty minutes together, only ending their kissing and tender caresses due to their increasing awareness of the time, and the knowledge that Jack needed to be at the station by half-past eight. They both emerged downstairs shortly after eight o'clock, having showered together and then dressed, and found themselves sitting in the dining room opposite Sheila, who was reading the newspaper and had waited for them to arrive. Jack was wearing a charcoal grey suit and blue tie, and Phryne was wearing a light brown linen skirt, white cashmere jumper and a bright expression. After greeting both her son and daughter-in-law, Sheila looked from one to the other as Mr Butler brought in breakfast and served it to all parties. She lightly buttered a piece of toast, looked at the expression upon their faces, and suppressed a smile as she took a bite.

Jack left the house fifteen minutes later, leaving Phryne and Sheila at the breakfast table. After the plates had been cleared away Phryne, who had been ravenous, slowly rose from the table and headed into the parlour, wishing to sit down in a comfortable chair. Sheila followed her and spent half an hour or so knitting whilst talking to Phryne, discussing the evening before with her daughter-in-law, who seemed calm and content, and very well rested. Just after nine o'clock Phryne asked whether Sheila would like to head out for their walk, and she confirmed that she would, putting her knitting away and then heading upstairs to collect the postcards she wished to send to her grandchildren.

Phryne walked into the hallway and selected a white coat and cloche, which she adjusted in the mirror before carefully reapplying her lipstick. The idea of being able to leave the house, even for just half an hour, was exhilarating, especially when considering that she had been confined for over half a week. Phryne was not the kind of person who was able to remain in one place for very long, but she had surprised herself at the ease with which she accepted Mac's medical instructions. As she considered this point she placed the cap on her lipstick and put it into her bag, before looking down at her stomach, which was perfectly concealed beneath the coat. She placed her right hand on the side of her abdomen and pushed the white material against her body, until it highlighted the prominent curve beneath. _No, I was wrong_ , she though, considering her previous musings over how easy she had found it to stick to Mac's instructions. _It is not surprising at all._ Phryne smiled warmly down at her abdomen, before the sound of footsteps upon the staircase caused her to remove her hand and look up expectantly as Sheila descended.

Sheila got to the bottom of the stairs and smiled at Phryne, putting on her black gloves which complemented her dark blue coat and matching hat. Phryne put on her own pair of gloves and collected her bag, before informing Dot and Mr Butler that she and Sheila were going out for a brief walk and would be back shortly.

"You're quite sure you're feeling up to going out, dear?" Sheila asked gently, despite the fact that Phryne was dressed for the occasion and wearing an expression of determination and composure. She nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied gently, offering her mother-in-law a brief smile. "Shall we?" she asked, feeling a slight thrill as she opened the front door and felt the cold air against her cheek. Sheila nodded and straightened her hat, before walking past her daughter-in-law and stepping onto the top step. Phryne followed and closed the door behind them, inhaling deeply and tasting the salty sea air, her eyes drifting across the familiar street and towards the foreshore, as gulls cried out overhead and the sound of bicycle bells and children's laughter reached her ears. She felt the same curious mixture of relief and excitement as she had experienced when Jack had taken her for a walk along the foreshore during her recovery when she had been stabbed. Phryne swallowed hard at the memory and led Sheila down the path, stepping onto the pavement and closing the wrought iron gate behind them both.

"The post box is at the end of the street" Phryne explained, attempting to rid herself of the memories of her stabbing, as she and Sheila walked side by side along the pavement.

By the time they reached the post box Phryne had still not managed to successfully suppress the memories which she had been able to evade for the past few months, given other rather more pressing developments in her life. But the remnants of the memories had clung to her like a persistent stain, which she decided a brisk (well, perhaps not brisk. Leisurely?) stroll would cure her of. And so, as she crossed the road to Sheila and engaged her in conversation about the postcards, which she hoped would be a suitable distraction, she found the companionship and manner of her mother-in-law to have its usual calming effect upon her. And once the sea was on her sight, Phryne forgot her worries completely.

Phryne and Sheila walked side by side along the foreshore, immersing themselves in conversation and enjoying the warm May morning. On their pleasant amble they were greeted by two kindly fishermen (father and son), three small children trying to create the perfect 'Pirate's Castle', and a shaggy dog named Rex who formed an instant liking to Phryne's shoes, and attempted to express his approval of them by removing them from her feet. Phryne, who was amused by the dog's antics, managed to keep the creature at bay. However, during her attempts, she noticed that Sheila, who was calm and unshakeable and had nerves of steel, placed her arm gently across her back, in an attempt to steady her should she lose her footing. The gesture was kindly and maternal, and as soon as the hound had been removed by its owner (a young male in his late teens with a very pretty red-haired companion), the arm was withdrawn, and Sheila and Phryne continued on their walk.

As she walked across the beach and conversed with Sheila, Phryne considered how many memories she had of the foreshore. She remembered rising early and swimming in the sea on the occasions when she felt worried or restless; she recalled the time when she had first discovered her pregnancy and had fled to the beach, sitting down upon the cool sand for what felt like an eternity as she ought a tense battle with her thoughts and emotions as to what to do; and she remembered Sheila, Anna and the children's visit, when they spent the entire day at the beach. But of all these memories, there was one which she recalled with particular fondness, which caused her heart to race whenever she thought of the foreshore.

It was when she proposed to Jack on the beach.

As Phryne reflected fondly upon the memory, she found herself remembering the stories Sheila had told her about Jack's childhood over the past few days and decided that perhaps now it was time to share her own memories of him with his mother. And so she did.

Sheila was still smiling and discussing the seaside proposal when she and Phryne walked back up the pathway towards the house, after a time which Phryne felt quite certain had not been half an hour. But a sceptical study of her watch had revealed that it had been precisely thirty minutes, and she reluctantly removed her hat and coat, hanging them upon the coat stand, and leading Sheila into the parlour, intent on continuing their discussion on the inspector's youth and childhood exploits.

Over the next couple of days Phryne's health improved even more. She continued to eat frequently and well, rest during the afternoons and take thirty minute long walks each morning. As the week progressed Phryne found herself feeling not only healthier, but bigger too; she was convinced, despite Mac's reassurances, that she was gaining weight by the day, and that her condition was becoming increasingly more obvious. When Phryne got ready in the mornings, she would examine herself in the mirror before her bath, considering the growing swell of her stomach which, until recently, seemed to be the only physical sign of her pregnancy, as the rest of her body had remained unchanged. Until Thursday.

Phryne had not slept well on Wednesday night, due to some discomfort she was experiencing which she was not prepared for. On Wednesday evening she noticed that her breasts were feeling strange, rather sensitive, and almost like they were tingling. She had attempted to ignore this odd sensation, not mentioning it to Jack as they got ready for bed. She was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, and so quickly changed into her nightdress and immersed herself beneath the sheets. Despite her mild discomfort, she had managed to get some sleep, but was woken shortly after two o'clock in the morning as Jack slowly got out of bed. She heard hushed voices from the door and detected a bright light from the hallway, prompting her to open her eyes and quickly sit up, which she regretted instantly. Her breasts were very sore, almost painful, and the contact of the bedsheets and her clothing with her skin caused her considerable discomfort.

"Jack?" she'd asked, her voice low and heavy with sleep, which concealed the pained edge of her tone.

Jack had quickly walked back towards her, apologised for waking her and explained that he had been called to the station in relation to a murder. He asked her if she was alright and she assured him that she was, watching as he grabbed his jacket and carried it towards the bed, leaning down and kissing Phryne gently upon the lips, before apologising for waking her and advising her to get some sleep. Phryne informed him that she would and watched as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. Due to the discomfort she was experiencing, Phryne found herself unable to get comfortable, and the soreness she was feeling seemed to be exacerbated by anything which came into contact with her skin. After being unable to sleep for over an hour, she resorted to casting the bedsheets aside and removing her nightdress; thankfully it was a warm night, and her actions provided her with some relief, but not much; however, it was enough to enable her to fall back to sleep. For a couple of hours, at least; until she rolled over onto her front in her sleep, causing her to wake with a start in a fair amount of discomfort. Phryne sat up quickly and sighed with frustration, before drawing her nightgown loosely around her, turning on her bedside lamp and reaching for one of her books. Suddenly, she was wide awake.

At seven o'clock on Thursday morning, as Phryne slowly shed her nightclothes and looked at herself before the mirror, her curious eyes considered her body closely. Her eyes considered her chest from all angles, and for a moment, she faltered. Was it just her imagination, or did her breasts seem slightly bigger? Phryne stared at herself in the mirror for several moments, and found herself becoming increasingly convinced that her breasts were indeed fuller. But this hadn't happened overnight, surely? How had she not noticed this before? Phryne bit her lower lip and stared in concentration, before quickly picking up her robe and putting it on quickly, inhaling sharply as the silk material drifted across her breasts, which were feeling unusually sensitive and rather sore. For a few moments Phryne found herself feeling quite nervous, and rather afraid. Was this normal? She knew that it was usual for them to get bigger, for obvious reasons, but she was feeling sore and rather uncomfortable, and even the sensation of soft silk against her skin made her clench her teeth. Perhaps she should ask Dot? She'd know. Or Sheila, who certainly would. But for some reason the prospect of asking either woman, despite their closeness, felt impossible. Phryne sighed in frustration and decided that she would wait a while and see if the discomfort disappeared or, at least, decreased. Mac would be coming over that evening, and she could voice any concerns she had with her then. It was probably nothing. It was nothing. She was fine.

Phryne inhaled deeply and released a long breath, trying to relax herself as she loosened her gown. Perhaps a hot bath would ease the discomfort? As she considered this, she heard a gentle knock at the door, and quickly secured the gown once more, frowning in discomfort as the material drifted across her skin.

"Come in, Dot" she called gently, attempting to conceal the signs of discomfort from her features as her companion entered.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot greeted pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you" Phryne returned, crossing one arm across her waist. "And yourself?"

"Yes, Miss" Dot said, somewhat distractedly. Phryne saw Dot's glance drift across her face, and knew immediately that it she was failing at concealing her discomfort, which was confirmed by her friend's next words. "Are you alright, Miss Phryne?" she asked gently, her voice low and soothing.

"Yes, I'm fine" Phryne replied immediately. Her voice was assured and almost convincing, but Dot was watching her with worried eyes.

"Miss, if you aren't feeling well-"

"No, Dot, really, I am-" Phryne replied, hastily trying to reassure her companion. She met the younger woman's eyes and sighed. "I'm just sore, that's all" she admitted, drifting her hand slowly above her breasts. "Here" she said gently. Dot looked relieved and nodded in understanding.

"And you're not sore anywhere else?" Dot asked for clarification. Phryne's expression softened.

"No" she assured her. Dot nodded.

"It's alright, Miss. It's nothing to worry about" Dot said gently. "A nice bath ought to make you feel better" she explained. "And I'll find you something comfortable to wear" she added, as she guided Phryne into the bathroom.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne responded, relief flooding her, as they walked into her bathroom and turned off the taps, inhaling the alluring scent of chestnut blossom. Dot offered Phryne a few more words of reassurance, before leaving her to disrobe, and undertaking her mission to find something loose-fitting for her to wear that would be comfortable; a matter which was potentially problematic as Miss Phryne would be going on her morning walk shortly.

Phryne lowered herself into the bathtub, immersing herself very slowly and cautiously beneath the water. The sensation of the hot water against her skin initially felt quite heavy and caused her soreness to increase. She attempted to ignore the discomfort, closing her eyes and breathing in and our rhythmically, and willing to soreness to subside. But it did not. And so, after a few minutes, Phryne sat up in the bath and washed herself as quickly and thoroughly as she could, before holding a towel loosely around her body and emerging from the bathroom.

By the look in Miss Phryne's eyes and the unusually brief time she had spent in the bath, it became immediately obvious to Dot that she was still experiencing some discomfort. Phryne smiled kindly at her companion, and assured her she was quite alright, describing the discomfort as 'only mild' and telling her she was sure it would pass soon. Dot, who did not believe her, guided her towards the bed, which she sat down upon obediently, and was presented with several potential dresses for the day. Phryne's attention was immediately drawn towards a black skirt (which she knew still fit her) and a dark blue sheer blouse, which could be worn on top of a black chemise. Phryne decided that the lightness of the fabric would probably be the most comfortable she would be that morning, unless she decided to spend the entire day walking around the house completely naked (which was something she jokingly suggested to Dot, before quickly assuring her she was only teasing). Phryne dried herself quickly and put on her thinnest white silk dressing gown as loosely as she could against her body, as she sat at her dressing table and applied her make-up and brushed her hair. By the time the ritual was complete she was relieved to find that the discomfort had somewhat subsided, and she was able to put on the clothing rather carefully (and with the assistance of Dot), and found herself feeling fairly comfortable. Though she still experienced the tingling and some mild soreness. As Phryne considered her reflection in the mirror, from both the front and the side, she found herself feeling convinced that her breasts had indeed grown. If they weren't quite so painful she would be quite happy. However, not wanting to dwell on her discomfort, Phryne put on her best smile, thanked Dot sincerely, and headed downstairs to breakfast, which she ate with Sheila, to whom she did not mention her present dilemma.

Instead, Phryne ate a couple of pieces of toast (which was less than she had been eating previously, which Sheila picked up on immediately), and consumed a whole glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. But she was feeling sore and rather tired, and longed to go back to bed. As Mr Butler was clearing away the plates, Sheila looked at her daughter-in-law with concern, rising to her feet just as she did.

"Phryne, are you alright?" Sheila asked gently, meeting the bright-green eyes that turned to face her.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied, looking up at Sheila with bright eyes. Sheila watched her for a few moments, before slowly approaching her.

"Are you sure, my dear?" she asked gently, her voice soothing and her manner maternal. Phryne faltered.

"I didn't sleep very well last night, I couldn't get comfortable" Phryne explained. "I'm just tired" she said dismissively. Sheila considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding, before placing her hand gently upon Phryne's upper arm.

"Let's get you back to bed" she said gently. "We'll go for walk when you're fully rested" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement just as Dot walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"Miss Phryne?" Dot asked, walking quickly towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. Sheila watched as Dot's eyes drifted from Phryne's face to her chest, and she immediately understood the reason behind her daughter-in-law's discomfort.

"Yes, Dot, I'm fine" Phryne replied tiredly. "I'm just tired, I need to lie down" she explained. Dot nodded in understanding.

"Come on, let's go and get you comfortable" Sheila soothed, before leading Phryne out of the room and up the staircase.

Phryne, who felt she was causing a scene and was feeling rather embarrassed, walked obediently up the staircase with Sheila and Dot. She'd been making excellent progress all week and now it seemed as though it may all be compromised, which troubled her. She was also concerned that Jack would be worried about her, and she wanted to prevent this. It felt like all she'd done in the past few months had been to make him worry. As they reached her bedroom door they walked inside, and Phryne turned towards them both.

"I really am perfectly alright" Phryne stated with conviction. Sheila nodded in understanding as Dot turned down the bed.

"I know, dear" Sheila assured her warmly. "And you'll be right as rain as soon as you've slept. You just need to catch up on the sleep you've missed, that's all" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Phryne" Sheila said gently, just as her daughter-in-law began to walk towards the bed, prompting her to turn around. "It's perfectly normal to feel uncomfortable" she stated tentatively. "Your clothing is light, which should help. We can keep the bedsheets below your waist, which should keep you warm without causing you any pain" she added gently. Phryne nodded in agreement, swallowing her uncharacteristic embarrassment and offering Sheila a small smile. Although Phryne had staff and close associates, she wasn't used to being looked after like this, being surrounded by people who were so attentive and concerned for her physical well-being. It felt strange.

"Thank you" Phryne responded politely, before walking around the bed and sitting upon it. She quickly removed her skirt, stockings and the sheer blouse, before wrapping herself in her thin white dressing gown and laying on her side facing the window. Dot drew the covers up over her and Sheila adjusted them accordingly.

Phryne was conscious of the presence of both Dot and Sheila, and whilst she felt embarrassed and somewhat self-conscious, she was too tired to give it much thought, and surrendered herself onto her bed. By the time Dot and Sheila had closed the door behind them, Phryne was already fast asleep.

Phryne slept for the best part of six hours, waking shortly after three o'clock and finding herself feeling not only comfortable and well-rested, but incredibly hungry. She got out of bed slowly and rather tentatively, putting on her clothes from earlier that day (which Dot had kindly folded neatly upon a chair), reapplying her make-up and brushing her hair, and heading downstairs. She could hear the familiar clicking sound of knitting needles from the parlour, and greeted Sheila and Dot, who were working on their respective projects, with Sheila continuing to knit a large garment in soft cream wool, and Dot doing some darning. They both looked up at Phryne as she entered, and appeared content at what they saw.

"You're looking much better, my dear" Sheila remarked warmly, as she put her knitting away and rose from her seat. "You must be hungry" she commented.

"Thank you, yes" Phryne replied, still somewhat drowsy from sleep.

"I'll ask Mr Butler to bring your lunch through, Miss" Dot said gently, before quickly disappearing from the room and heading into the kitchen. She was already in the hallway before Phryne had a chance to thank her.

"We checked on you every hour or so, but you were fast asleep at lunchtime, and we thought it best to let you rest" Sheila explained. Phryne nodded in response.

"Wise decision" Phryne returned, offering her a small smile. "I'm sorry, I've left you for the majority of the day-" Phryne's words were stilled by Sheila, who clasped her hands in her own.

"Don't apologise, dear" she said gently, her eyes watching Phryne with a warm expression. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you" Phryne responded immediately. "I don't feel sore at all" she added. Sheila nodded in understanding.

"Good, I'm glad" Sheila replied. "I know it can be very uncomfortable, but it is absolutely nothing to worry about" she stated with conviction. Phryne nodded in response.

"Thank you" she repeated. Sheila, sensing her embarrassment, nodded, and watched as Phryne sat down in the armchair opposite her own.

"Do you feel up for going for a walk after you've eaten?" Sheila asked.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Phryne returned. "I'd like to get out in the fresh air" she responded. Sheila smiled and nodded in response.

"Then that's what we will do" she declared, before taking up her knitting once more. Phryne smiled and leaned back in her armchair.

Over the next few hours Phryne ate, enjoyed a brief walk and spent an hour or so in the parlour with Dot or Sheila, and was relieved to discuss something other than her medical complaints, which gave her the opportunity to demonstrate to those closest to her that she was quite well. It seemed like no time had passed at all when Mac arrived shortly before six o'clock, and led Phryne upstairs for her examination. Phryne (rather reluctantly) mentioned the discomfort and soreness she had been experiencing, and Mac reiterated the same information that Sheila had provided shortly before: that it was completely normal, to be expected, and that it was nothing to be concerned about, though it was uncomfortable and could be painful.

"I can handle it" Phryne assured her. Mac, sensing Phryne's concern, nodded in response.

"I know, darling" she assured her, as she removed her bandage from her hand. "I think we can take your bandage off too" she stated, much to Phryne's delight.

"Wonderful" Phryne said happily. Mac smiled.

"So apart from your lack of sleep last night, which you have clearly recovered from" Mac began, prompting Phryne to look up at her friend as she flexed her fingers experimentally. "Do you feel well enough to attend your aunt's dinner tomorrow evening?" she asked tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I do" she replied. Mac considered her for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright" Mac responded gently. "I'm happy for you to go, providing you are feeling fit and well tomorrow evening, and on the understanding that if you begin to feel unwell whilst there, you tell Jack or Sheila, and you come straight home" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"I understand" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded, before throwing the old bandages away and rising from her seat.

"In which case, I hope you have a lovely time at the ball, Cinderella" Mac teased. "Do try not to overdo it" she added.

"No dancing on the tables and drinking Chateau D'Yquem from the bottle?" Phryne asked lightly. Mac rose an eyebrow.

"Try to resist the urge" she sighed gently, earning a smile from Phryne. "I'll see myself out" she said warmly. Phryne nodded in response and her expression softened.

"Thank you, Mac" she replied, prompting Mac to stop in her tracks and turn back towards her. "For everything you've done for us, and especially for this week" she added. "I know it can't have been easy for you, calling on me every evening" she stated. Mac walked slowly towards her.

"One of the many burdens associated with the Hippocratic oath" Mac replied lightly, before meeting Phryne's gaze. They both smiled. "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow evening before you leave" she assured her. "So try and stay out of trouble until then" she added. Phryne smiled.

"I'll try" she returned. Mac stared at her.

"Hmm" she mumbled doubtfully, raising an eyebrow. "Bye" she added, flashing Phryne a smile before she left, which the lady detective returned.

Phryne sat on the edge of her bed and watched as Mac left the room, listening until she heard the door close behind her. A few moments later Dot entered the room.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" she asked kindly. Phryne nodded immediately and rose from the bed.

"It certainly is, Dot" Phryne replied. "So well, in fact, that I'll be requiring my glass slippers" she said lightly. "It appears that I am going to the ball" she added, smiling as she spoke, before turning on the spot and heading towards her wardrobe.

Dot stared at her with a confused expression as she wondered about the glass slippers, completely at a loss as to what Miss Phryne meant.


	68. Chapter 51 pt 1

Phryne and Dot spent the next ten minutes exploring the lady detective's vast wardrobe, searching for something that was both suitable for the occasion and that they felt would fit her comfortably given her current condition. After a short while Phryne removed a dress from her seemingly infinite collection and carried it towards Dot, who considered it with an expert eye and placed both hands upon the fabric. It was a full-length formal evening gown by Chanel in orchid pink brocade, and Miss Phryne had never worn it before.

After a few words with Dot regarding the gown, Phryne carried the dress into her bedroom and allowed her companion to assist her into it. She inhaled sharply and released a low breath as she looked down upon herself, feeling the closely-fitted material of the gown cling to her abdomen; whilst the dress did technically fit her, it was far too tight to be comfortable, and she reluctantly revealed this to Dot.

"It's alright, Miss" Dot said confidently, as she approached her employer and placed her hands on her waist, feeling the material beneath her fingertips and examining it closely. "I reckon I can unpick the stitching and take the dress out a few inches, then you should be more comfortable" she said, staring at the material with a professional and determined eye, as though ordering it to comply with her intentions. Before Phryne could respond, Dot quickly looked up and met her gaze. "That's if you're happy for me to, Miss" she added hastily. "I know the gown is by Chanel and-"

"My dear Dot" Phryne gently interjected, "there is no one I trust more with my wardrobe than you" she said easily. "Not even Chanel" she added in a quiet voice, as though fearful that the famous House of Chanel would overhear her. Dot smiled appreciatively before blushing slightly and lowering her eyes from Phryne's, as was her custom whenever she was granted a complement.

"I'll start on it at once, Miss" Dot replied humbly, before helping Phryne out of the stunning gown, which she laid with great care upon the bed. As Phryne was regaining her previous clothing (a black skirt, sheer blouse in dark blue, and her chemise) in order to redress, her companion appeared at her side with a sewer's measuring tape. "Is it alright if I measure you, Miss Phryne?" she asked gently. "So I can let out the dress just right" she explained. Phryne met her gaze and nodded.

"Yes, of course" she replied, attempting to swallow the rising anxiety which had suddenly afflicted her. She had certainly got bigger recently, not considerably so, but enough for her (and, soon everyone else) to notice. "Where do you want me?" she asked lightly. Dot smiled at her affectionately.

"You're fine where you are, Miss" she replied warmly, as Phryne moved her arms out of the way to allow Dot to wrap the tape around her waist, hips and then across her stomach both lengthways and sideways. Phryne watched Dot intently as she made a mental note of the measurements, and found that her expression was calm and unreadable.

"Well?" Phryne asked gently, a hint of nervousness in her tone, which she chastised herself for immediately. Dot looked up at her and blinked.

"Miss?" she asked, confused for a moment, before she understood what Phryne was asking. "Oh, it's fine, Miss Phryne" she reassured her, a warm smile playing upon her lips. "You're measuring about two inches more than when I last checked" she explained, her expression bright. Phryne's breath hitched.

"But that was just last week" Phryne said with surprise, looking down upon herself.

Dot watched as Phryne stared at her stomach for a few moments, looking at it with an expression of both curiosity and nervousness. Although Phryne realised that she had certainly got bigger in the last few weeks, she was certainly not large. The swell of her abdomen was neat and modest, but it was definitely there, and had now begun to take shape. Her stomach was rounded from the base of her ribs to her hips, formed a small but definite swell which she could see quite clearly as she looked down upon herself, and which was immediately noticeable from the side. Phryne's rounded abdomen, although modest, was now unable to be concealed as it had been even the week before. Phryne placed the bottoms of the palms of her hands upon her hips and stretched out her fingers, she noticed that her rounded stomach almost came up to the base of her fingers, which she estimated was about four inches. _No wonder my skirts have felt so tight,_ she mused. Phryne suddenly felt very panicked. Her body was changing quickly, _very_ quickly, and it was continuing to do so, as she knew that it would. Her breath hitched and placed a hand tentatively on the side of her abdomen, as she continued to look down upon herself with curious eyes.

"Dot, how big am I exactly?" Phryne asked, attempting (and failing) to conceal the nervousness from her voice. Dot considered the question for a moment before responding.

"Around the biggest part of your tummy, you measure thirty inches, Miss" she replied gently, watching as Phryne's eyes widened. Miss Phryne's waist usually measured twenty four inches.

"It's alright, Miss" Dot soothed. "You're supposed to be getting bigger" she assured her. "This last week you've spent at home has been really good for you and the baby" she explained, as Phryne held her gaze and listened attentively. "You've been able to sleep and eat and relax, which you haven't been able to do until now" she added carefully. "It's nothing to worry about, Miss, I promise" Dot said warmly and with conviction. Phryne squeezed her hand.

"Yes" Phryne replied quietly, before offering her companion a gentle smile and squeezing her hand. "Thank you, Dot" she said sincerely, before releasing a calming breath and removing her hand from her friend. "Now, given present circumstances, I think I'd better redress and then telephone the House of Fleuri" she said gently. "It seems I am in need of an appointment" she added with a smile, before gathering her clothing and carrying it towards her dressing table.

After dressing and touching up her make-up, Phryne left her beautiful bespoke dress in the hands of her trusted companion and descended the staircase, before heading towards the phone and making a telephone call to Melbourne most exclusive (and most expensive) fashion house. Within minutes she had secured a home appointment for Saturday at 3pm, and the assurance of Simone that both herself and her sister, Renee, would be in attendance. When Phryne informed her that she would be requiring several new additions to her wardrobe, Simone responded easily and with confidence.

"That's not a problem at all, Mrs Robinson. We can discuss all the details on Saturday" she replied easily, in a manner which Phryne found to be most reassuring. "Are the new garments for a special occasion?" she asked with interest.

"Oh yes" Phryne replied immediately, her voice low and gentle. "Very special indeed" she added, as a small smile played on her lips. She then exchanged a few more words with Simone, before confirming the appointment again and hanging up the telephone. She was about to head into the parlour to join Sheila when a sudden thought occurred to her.

After tomorrow night, news of her pregnancy would travel fast, and would almost certainly be the subject of discussion in various publications. Publications which, she had no doubt, would be widely read across the city and beyond. This, however, did not concern her. What concerned her was that some of those readers would be the inhabitants of the boarding school which Jane attended. It was therefore crucial that she informed Jane of her intentions before her classmates were apprised of her condition.

Phryne dialled the number she had committed to memory and spoke with the school's receptionist, and politely enquired whether it would be possible for her to speak to her ward, Jane Ross. The receptionist conveyed the usual polite response and assured her that she would locate the girl immediately. Phryne waited patiently for a few minutes, listening carefully as she held the receiver to her ear, before a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Miss Phryne?" Jane asked, surprise present in her tone. Miss Phryne usually telephoned Jane on Mondays and Fridays, but today was Thursday. Something must be wrong. Jane bit her lip and waited nervously for a reply.

"Hello, Jane" Phryne said with affection, the confidence and calmness of her manner reassuring her young ward immeasurably. "I know I'm calling a tad ahead of schedule, but there's something I wanted to discuss with you" she stated, before informing her of Sheila's arrival and explaining the entire situation regarding the following evening to Jane, and outlining her intentions. Jane listened attentively and made no response until Phryne had finished speaking, and she had allowed herself a few moments to consider the information carefully.

"Yes, Miss Phryne, I understand" Jane assured her. "A lot of the girls do read those" she added, the note of disapproval in her tone causing Phryne to smile. "There was an article about you last week, about solving a crime at a Palace of Eros?" she asked. Phryne pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Yes" she replied simply. "That was a case that Jack and I worked on together. It was most interesting" she explained. From the other end of the line, Jane nodded.

"The girls in my dorm read it twice and kept asking me questions about it" Jane explained. "And then they started asking about your couturier, because they said you looked like a fashion plate model" she added. Phryne laughed in response.

"What astute young women you seem to be surrounded by" Phryne replied, earning a laugh from Jane. "Did you tell them it was Madame Fleuri?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane replied. "Francesca said Madame was the most coveted couturier in all of Australia" she added. "And when I accidentally mentioned that I'd met her, they wouldn't stop asking me questions" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding. She could only imagine how dull Jane had found that particular conversation. "So I answered a few and then went to the library. I told them I had a physics project to finish" she added. Phryne smiled in approval.

"That sounded like a very wise decision" Phryne stated with approval. There was a brief silence for a few moments, and before Phryne could break it, Jane began to speak.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Jane asked gently, her voice slightly quieter than before, as though she was conscious of being overheard. Phryne quickly understood what she was asking and nodded.

"Yes, darling, of course" Phryne replied warmly. She saw no reason to worry Jane about her recent medical emergency and subsequent confinement, and certainly wasn't going to discuss it with her over the telephone. "Everything is fine" she replied with conviction. "In fact, I appear to be growing so much that I have been forced to make an appointment with Madame on Saturday" Phryne said lightly, feigning disappointment with a sigh. Jane laughed.

"How terrible for you, Miss" Jane replied, stifling a giggle. Phryne smiled. Her fondness of couture was well-known, certainly amongst her family.

"Yes, isn't it just?" she replied, smiling against the receiver. She heard Jane laugh lightly on the other end.

"Miss Phryne, would it be alright if I come home this weekend?" Jane asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied immediately, suddenly finding herself feeling concerned. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss" Jane assured her. "I… I just miss you, that's all" she added nervously. Phryne felt her heart swell at the confession.

"Then you shall miss me no longer" Phryne replied simply. "I'll have Cec and Bert collect you tomorrow. Say, four-thirty?" she asked, knowing that Jane's final lesson finished at half-past three.

"Thank you" responded Jane, her voice imbued with warmth and relief. Phryne smiled.

"You can come home any time you want to, Jane" Phryne assured her, as excitement at the prospect of seeing her again bloomed within her. "I've missed you too" she added. Before Jane could reply, a sudden though dawned upon her. "Oh, the charity dinner" she said quietly. In her excitement at the prospect of seeing Jane, the event had disappeared almost entirely from her memory; it was bound to be quite a dry, formal occasion and she was concerned that Jane would not enjoy it. "You are more than welcome to join us, Jane, I can telephone Aunt Prudence and-"

"Oh, thank you, Miss Phryne, but would it be alright if I just stay at home?" Jane asked gently. "I have a lot of homework to do, and I can keep Mr Butler company" she added hopefully. Phryne, knowing that Jane was not particularly fond of such formal gatherings at her aunt's house and conscious that she would not enjoy it, nodded immediately.

"Yes, of course you can, darling" Phryne responded. "I can always stay with you, if you like? Aunt Prudence will understand-"

"No, Miss, you should go to the party" Jane responded warmly. "We'll have the whole weekend together" she reminded her. Phryne considered the proposition for a moment.

"You're certain?" she asked. Jane smiled.

"I'm certain" Jane replied confidently. Phryne nodded.

"Very well, then" she stated. "I will see you tomorrow" she added, feeling elated at the prospect.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jane repeated.

Phryne and Jane exchanged a few more words before ending the telephone conversation. Phryne then called Cec and Bert, whose obstinate landlady made it rather difficult to speak to either one of them. Phryne could swear that the harshly-spoken older woman was being deliberately difficult. After several minutes of silence Phryne heard Bert's voice greeting her, and she explained the situation to him and asked whether it would be possible for him and Cec to collect Jane the following afternoon and bring her home. Bert, who was very fond of Jane, agreed immediately, assuring Phryne that she'd be safely in St Kilda by five. Phryne thanked him and terminated the call.

As Phryne replaced the receiver, she heard the sound of a key being turned in the lock of the front door, and looked up just in time to see Jack step into the hallway.

"Jack" she breathed, a gentle smile upon her face as she walked towards him. Jack closed the door behind himself and removed his hat. His eyes drifted over Phryne and, noticing how calm and relaxed she appeared, his expression softened.

"Miss Fisher" he replied, as she stood before him, their bodies so close that another fraction of a step forward would have pressed her stomach against his. Jack spared her the need to take such a step by placing his hands upon her waist and guiding her towards him. She looked up and smiled as their eyes met.

"Mac says the baby is absolutely fine" Phryne assured him, her voice low and warm. Jack smiled in response and stroked her waist tenderly with his right hand, a motion which made her heart flutter. "As are our social plans for tomorrow evening" she added. "Mac's coming back tomorrow to check on me, but as long as everything is alright, she's happy for us to attend" she added. Jack nodded in understanding and watched her attentively, waiting for her to continue; it was clear there was something more she wished to discuss. "I telephoned Jane this afternoon to give her advanced warning of the likely subject of many articles in various publications over the next few days" Phryne explained. Jack attempted to soothe the slight anxiety her detected in her tone by nodding reassuringly and continuing to run his hand comfortingly up and down her waist. He could feel her rounded stomach against the palm of his hand and his heart raced. "She asked if she can come home for the weekend, so I've arranged for Cec and Bert to collect her tomorrow afternoon" she explained.

"Good" Jack responded sincerely, a warm smile upon his lips. "I look forward to seeing her" he added. Phryne nodded.

"I wasn't sure that she would enjoy attending the charity dinner at my aunt's house tomorrow, and she asked if she could stay here instead and complete her homework" Phryne explained. "She said she'd like to keep Mr Butler company" she added. "I don't want her to be alone, but she's insisted that we attend the party" she added. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded.

"What do you want to do?" he asked kindly. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"I don't know" she replied honestly. "She's happy to be here with Mr Butler, and really she's old enough to remain home unattended" she added. "I don't know" she said gently. Jack captured her hand in his and placed his fingers through hers. She looked up at him and met his gaze.

"We can decide tomorrow, once Jane's here" Jack reassured her. Phryne nodded. "We'll work something out" he added.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, inhaling deeply and meeting his gaze. "Your mother's in the parlour. We should let her know about Jane's arrival" she explained, before releasing her hand from Jack's to enable him to remove his coat. Once he had hung up his garments they walked together into the parlour.

Sheila was sitting in the armchair closest to the fire, and was busying herself with her knitting. As Phryne stepped into the room she noticed that Sheila appeared to have embarked on a new project; the item she was currently knitting was in the very early stages and the wool she was using was slightly lighter. Phryne considered the item for a moment and wondered what it was going to be. She then found herself thinking about the previous item which Sheila had been working on. It had been a beautiful item knitted using cream wool. Phryne's knowledge on domestic matters of that nature was very limited, and she found herself wondering what the item had been. And where was it now? Upon hearing her son and daughter-in-law enter the room, Sheila looked up at them and smiled affectionately, before putting her knitting back into the bag beside her.

"Hello, my dears" Sheila stated with affection. Phryne smiled and walked towards the armchair opposite Sheila, as Jack greeted his mother and sat in the armchair beside his wife. Sheila smiled at them both and looked towards Phryne.

"Sheila, I've just spoken to Jane and she has asked to come home for the weekend" Phryne explained. Sheila's smile widened and she nodded.

"Oh, how lovely" she said sincerely. "She's a very sweet girl. Clever, too" she added, with admiration. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Very" Phryne stated. "And Mac has examined me and is confident that the baby is fine, so we can attend the charity dinner tomorrow evening" she added. "But Jane will not" she added, somewhat nervously, before explaining the situation (and her conversation with Jane) to Sheila. Sheila listened attentively as Phryne spoke, before nodding in understanding and meet her gaze with a calm and assured her expression.

"Well, in that case, why don't I stay here with Jane tomorrow evening?" Sheila suggested warmly. "I could keep her company and we could get to know each other better" she added with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't wish to suggest that you should-" Phryne began.

"You didn't, my dear" Sheila assured her kindly. "But it makes sense, doesn't it?" she added gently. "You two can enjoy your dinner together, and I will take care of Jane" she explained. "Besides, I suspect my son is a little too old to be escorted to parties by his mother" she said with a small smile. Phryne suppressed a laugh.

"Thank you" Jack stated lightly. Phryne returned her attentions to Sheila who, anticipating her concerns, addressed them immediately.

"It was very kind of Prudence to invite me, dear, but I think it would be nice for you to both attend by yourselves" Sheila said kindly. "And it would be a wonderful opportunity for me to get to know Jane better" she added. Phryne considered her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked tentatively. Sheila nodded and smiled.

"Quite sure, my dear" she responded. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Thank you" Phryne replied gratefully, a sentiment which was echoed by Jack.

"You are most welcome" Sheila stated sincerely. Phryne felt calm once more. Before she could speak, Mr Butler entered the room and she turned towards him.

"Dinner is ready, Miss" he declared.

After enjoying an excellent dinner together, Jack, Phryne and Sheila retired to the parlour, where they spent the next few hours in each other's company. As the night wore on, Phryne began to display signs of tiredness, despite the fact that she attempted to conceal it. Sheila judged that she had still not fully recovered from her lack of sleep the night before, which was hardly surprising. Jack, who had been called to the station in the middle of the night, was probably similarly exhausted. At half past nine Sheila announced, in her firm yet maternal manner, that they should all get an early night to prepare themselves for both the party and Jane's arrival. Phryne and Jack, relieved, made no objections.

Phryne and Jack slept soundly for several hours, in deep and dreamless sleeps which helped them both to recover from the night before. The night was cool and the sky was dark, and everything in St Kilda seemed to be sleeping with the Robinsons, who slept amidst the backdrop of the waves gently crashing upon the foreshore. Phryne would have slept throughout the night had a familiar sensation not woken her at two o'clock in the morning.

She wanted lemon.

After having been drawn slowly from her sleep by a strong, almost overwhelming desire for citrus, Phryne realise that she would not be able to convince herself to return to her slumber until she was sated. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned tiredly, before pushing herself into a sitting position and allowing herself to adjust to being awake. She was unsurprised to find that she felt almost immediately awake; she was used to waking quickly and being ready for immediate action and response since her work during the war, and it was a skill she had honed in the years that followed. She did not doubt it was something that had even saved her life on more than one occasion. Phryne, whose strange but strong need for lemon was pressing itself upon her in a very demanding manner, checked on Jack, who was still fast asleep. She smiled gently, before pushing her bedsheets aside and eased herself out of bed, and creeping quietly across the room.

Phryne opened the door slowly and silently, stepping out into the corridor and closing it firmly behind her with the gentlest of clicks. She walked, barefoot and dressed only in a nightdress of crimson silk, down the corridor until she reached the stairs, which she descended. The tiled floor of the hallway felt cold beneath her feet, which was remedied almost immediately as she crept through the dining room and towards the kitchen in a quiet and almost cat-like manner. Phryne, who was now wide awake and in complete command of all her faculties, was puzzled. As she turned on the kitchen light she considered, with mild amusement, that she had been lured to the kitchen by the siren of her own needs. Had she really been woken by her fondness for fruit? _No,_ she considered. _It was more a need than a fondness,_ she decided. _Lemon_ , she thought, surveying the kitchen with an intent and hungry eye, _lemon_ she repeated, before walking towards the pantry and opening the door. Her eyes drifted along the shelves before resting on a beautiful sight on the third shelf to her left: four bottles of lemon cordial. Phryne smiled with delight and lifted the bottle up, carrying it from the shelf towards the sink. She poured herself a very strong glass of lemon cordial and began to drink, tasting the sharp, acidic taste which filled her with something akin to both joy and relief. But after a few mouthfuls she found herself feeling somewhat dissatisfied.

Phryne removed the half empty glass from her lips and considered it for a moment, finding that it was not quite sating her. It was too weak, it needed to be stronger. To remedy this issue, Phryne poured a generous measure of cordial into the glass and drank once more. Once the initial tanginess of the lemon had been enjoyed, she found that it seemed, once more, far too weak for her needs. She placed the now empty glass on the kitchen table in front of the fruit bowl, and stood the bottle up beside it. As she looked at them, side by side, realisation dawned upon her. She reached for the glass bottle once more, removed the stopped and poured the liquid directly into the glass, filling the glass by about four inches. She then reached for the glass, drew it to her lips, drank the entire contents quickly, and immediately regretted it. Whilst the cordial contained the strong, bitter acidic taste that she craved, it was also loaded with sugar, and the syrupy taste made her feel quite sick. Phryne walked quickly towards the sink and filled the glass with water, drinking several mouthfuls of it in an attempt to quell her sickness, and finding herself feeling very grateful that her household were all asleep, and not witnessing this spectacle. What on earth was the matter with her?

As Phryne lowered the glass from her lips and placed it resolutely into the sink, she found herself empathising with Goldilocks, whose predicament she felt she understood entirely. She was just grateful that she was in her own house and unlikely to encounter any bears; or perhaps, in this case, any angry fruit owners, demanding to know the fate of their lemons. Phryne smiled slightly in amusement at the thought, and as she did so, another one dawned upon her.

Despite the fact that her attempts to quell her strong desires for citrus had made her act rather irrationally and almost made her sick, she now felt completely recovered and frustrated by her inability to be satisfied, and her need for the waxy-yellow covered fruit was far from sated. And so she looked, as she always did when considering a problem, directly at the source.

The fruit bowl on the table.

Phryne took a few steps forward and removed a knife from a nearby drawer, which she closed behind her with the clink of silver and metal. She then approached the table and, as though entranced, removed a lemon from the bowl, placed it down upon the wooden surface, and cut it in half. Before she had chance to fully consider what she was doing, she had laid the knife down beside the fruit bowl, picked up one half of the fruit, and drew it to her lips. The yellow waxen substance which protected the lemon had scarcely grazed Phryne's lower lip before she bit into the fleshly part of the fruit, flooding her mouth and her senses with the bitter, sharp taste of citrus which her body so desperately craved. The taste was refreshing and delicious, and she savoured every moment of it. It was so strong that it caused her mouth to feel dry and her eyes to sting slightly, but she did not concern herself with either of these factors. Instead, she turned the lemon around in her hands and bit into the other side of it, flooding her senses once more with that delicious taste.

It was a couple of minutes later that Phryne, who had now consumed the entire contents of that half of the lemon with the exception of the yellow wax-like skin, was drawn back into the present moment. Her cravings were finally sated, she was beginning to feel tired once more, and she was standing in the middle of her kitchen with the remains of a lemon in her hand and sticky, citrusy liquid seeping through her fingers.

Phryne, who considered that she had acted like a woman possessed, threw the yellow skin of the lemon half into the bin, before carrying the knife towards the sink. After cleaning the cutting implement and her own hands thoroughly, she dried both with a nearby cloth, and placed the knife unobtrusively back into its drawer. She then turned back towards the kitchen table and placed the remaining lemon half into the fruit bowl, carried the glass bottle containing the lemon cordial back to the pantry, and turned off the kitchen light as she left the room, before heading, confused and suddenly rather tired, back to bed.

Phryne slept late the following morning, waking long after Jack had left for work, as sunlight flooded through her bedroom window and warmed her skin. Memories of her expedition to the kitchen in the early hours of the morning returned to her, and she opened her eyes immediately. She could still taste the lemon. Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position and, realising that it was almost ten o'clock, quickly got out of bed and headed into her bathroom.

Half an hour later Phryne emerged from her bathroom wearing her favourite black robe to find Dot making her bed.

"Good morning, Dot" she greeted warmly, watching as her kindly companion adjusted the final cushion and turned towards her.

"Good morning, Miss Phryne" Dot replied amiably. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. Phryne considered her adventure the night before, which had temporarily interrupted her slumber, and nodded.

"I did" she confirmed, before walking towards her companion, who nodded gently in response.

"What would you like to wear today?" Dot asked kindly.

 _Anything that will fit my thirty inch stomach_ , Phryne thought anxiously.

"The white skirt?" Phryne ventured, considering the silk wool garment which would surely be able to accommodate her growing size. Dot thought the matter over too and nodded in agreement. "And perhaps the light blue and white blouse?" she added.

"And the matching blue sandals?" Dot offered. Phryne nodded.

"Perfect, thank you" she replied, before heading towards her dressing table. Dot acquired the garments in question, as well as undergarments and stockings, in her usual prompt manner, and laid them out on the freshly made bed.

"I'm almost finished with your dress, Miss" Dot explained, prompting Phryne to lower her hairbrush and turn towards her. "It should be ready just before lunch. Would you like to try it on then to make sure you're comfortable?" she asked.

"I would, thank you" Phryne replied, feeling slightly nervous at the prospect. Hopefully the dress would fit. She offered her companion a grateful smile, before turning back towards the dressing table and picking up her hairbrush once more. She stared into the face that was looking at her from the glass, and mentally assured it that everything was going to be fine.

Phryne entered the dining room fifteen minutes later, and found Sheila and Mr Butler discussing one of the paintings on the wall. Mr Butler appeared happy and completely at ease in the conversation, and was – almost – animated. Phryne smiled privately and placed her hand on the back of an armchair.

"Good morning" she said pleasantly, prompting them both to turn towards her.

"Phryne" Sheila said warmly.

"Ah, good morning, Miss" stated Mr Butler. Phryne smiled at him and then returned her attentions to Sheila.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, I only woke-"

"Oh, don't worry yourself, dear, there's no need to apologise" Sheila interjected, her eyes drifted across Phryne, who appeared bright and healthy and incredibly well-rested. "You must have needed the rest" she said simply. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose I must" she replied gently. Sheila smiled.

"Would you care for breakfast, Miss?" Mr Butler asked. Phryne, who was famished, turned towards him.

"I would, thank you" she responded gratefully, before requesting bacon, eggs and a 'mountain' of toast. Mr Butler smiled, nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen. He was very glad that Miss Fisher's appetite had returned, and would gladly prepare her anything she wished for. Mr Butler considered this resolution as he entered the kitchen, and realised that it was conditional upon having the necessary ingredients; after surveying the kitchen that morning, it appeared that they were getting rather low on lemons. He smiled at the thought.

Sheila sat with Phryne at the breakfast table, talking to her about both the day ahead and various articles in the newspaper, which she had clearly been perusing that morning.

After breakfast, Phryne and Sheila spent some time together in the parlour, continuing their discussion regarding the news, current affairs and Jane's arrival. Phryne had already discussed the matter with Dot that morning, and her kindly companion had assured her she would make sure that Jane's room had fresh linen and towels, as well as the other necessary comforts. Phryne and Sheila spent almost an hour in the parlour, before the lady detective suggested a brisk walk along the foreshore, as was their morning custom. Sheila accepted the offer gladly.

After gathering their coats, hats and gloves, Phryne informed Mr Butler of their departure and walked with Sheila towards the beach, the cool morning breeze blowing her light-blue coat out behind her as they strolled. Children were running along the beach, gulls were crying, waves were crashing, and the smell of salt and seaweed hung heavily in the air. It was divine. It was home.

After walking along the foreshore for a while whilst in deep conversation, Sheila guided Phryne towards a nearby bench, which they sat upon and watched the boats upon the sea. After a few moments Sheila turned towards Phryne, and began to broach a subject she had been meaning to discuss with her since the evening before, and hoped that she would not be offended. Phryne, sensing Sheila's eyes upon her, turned her attentions away from the sea and met her gaze.

"Phryne, my dear, there was something I was hoping to speak to you about" Sheila said gently. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Please, go ahead" she replied, feeling slightly nervous. Sensing this, Sheila reached for her hand, and held it reassuringly.

"It's nothing to worry about, dear" Sheila assured her warmly, her low maternal voice soothing Phryne instantly. The lady detective watched Sheila attentively and waited patiently for her to speak. "The week I have spent here with you and Jack has been wonderful" she stated sincerely. "Truly, it has been a blessing. I am so grateful that you and I have been able to spend this time together" she added, staring confidently into Phryne's eyes. It was quite clear that Sheila was being completely honest, and Phryne was deeply touched by the sentiment. She would have said so too, had it not been clear that there was something Sheila was going to say. "Over the past week you have recovered completely, and you look beautiful, my dear" she said with affection, "you are glowing with health" she declared. Phryne, who could not quite agree, smiled politely in response. "You and Jack have created a wonderful life together here, and I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you both so happy" she added. Phryne felt something tugging at her heart as Sheila spoke, and she had to swallow hard and inhale sharply to stop the tears which were forming in her eyes. She blinked them back and continued to listen as Sheila spoke. "It is difficult for a mother to be so far away from her child, no matter how old they are" she stated candidly. "Which I'm sure you will understand one day, when your own child has grown up" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement, considering the prospect of the baby which was growing inside of her as an adult, and finding herself feeling both curious and terrified. She offered Sheila a small smile. "There is nothing that makes you feel happier and more fulfilled as a mother than seeing your own child happy" Sheila explained. "And Phryne, I have never seen Jack as happy as he is when he's with you" she added. The tears which had formed in Phryne's eyes began to burn, and one felt treacherously down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away and offered Sheila a smile to reassure her that she was quite alright.

"Thank you" Phryne said, her voice heavy with sincerity and emotion. "I want Jack to be happy more than anything" she assured her. Sheila squeezed her hand.

"He feels exactly the same about you" Sheila assured her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure he does" she replied, her voice imbued with warmth. Sheila looked upon her and smiled.

"I've enjoyed every moment I've spent with you both, Phryne" Sheila stated, prompting Phryne to meet her gaze once more. "And I'm so grateful that you invited me to stay with you, after I came down unannounced" she added. Phryne looked at her with a resolute expression.

"You do not need to call ahead, Sheila. You have an open invitation to our home. Always" Phryne assured her. Sheila smiled.

"Thank you" she said sincerely, as Phryne swallowed hard and managed by some miracle to suppress her rising emotions. Sheila swallowed. "In fact, home was the subject I wanted to discuss with you" she explained, watching as Phryne met her gaze and nodded encouragingly. "I think it might be time for me to return to mine" she said gently, watching as Phryne's lips parted slightly. "There is a train to Sydney on Sunday morning, that I thought I might catch if you are happy for me to" she added. "You and Jack have created a wonderful life together, and following the revealing of your pregnancy tonight, the next chapter of it will begin" she explained. "And that is something I want you both to enjoy together" she said kindly. "But if you want me to stay with you longer I will, gladly" she stated, with the same conviction and sincerity she had born when speaking of her love for her son and her joy at spending time with them both. "I meant what I told you the day I arrived, Phryne. I will stay with you for as long as you need me" she said warmly and with affection. Phryne watched as a small smile played upon her lips. "But I don't think you need me anymore" she said kindly, offering her daughter-in-law a reassuring smile, lest she should think her offended.

"Sheila, I-" Phryne began nervously. Sheila held her hand tightly and looked up at her with such a warm and maternal look that Phryne found her words disappearing from her entirely.

"It's absolutely fine, my dear, in fact, it's good" she assured her. "Phryne, you are surrounded by people who care about you, who will love and support you unconditionally, especially through this" she said warmly, her eyes drifting towards Phryne's stomach for a moment, before meeting her gaze once more. "If you need anything, anything at all, at any time, you can call me, okay? No matter how trivial you believe it to be" she stated, with a kind voice imbued with that maternal firmness that reassures children. Phryne smiled gently in response. "And if you want me to come back, just call me, and I will be here as soon as the train can carry me" she added. Phryne felt herself welling up again and nodded. "And if you and Jack would like to come to Sydney, I'd be delighted to have you" she said warmly. "I would love to show you the house, and the children would be very glad to see you. Jacob talks about you constantly, and Daniel is in absolute awe of you" she stated. Phryne smiled gratefully at the compliment and nodded again.

"I would love to come to Sydney" Phryne said a few moments later, her voice only betraying her emotions ever so slightly. She swallowed hard and regained some of her composure. "Sheila, I am so grateful that you came" she added, as her composure began to crumble once more. Phryne, who was confused by her strong emotional reaction to the discussion, was embraced by Sheila, who held her close against her.

"I'm the one who is grateful, Phryne" Sheila assured her, "for everything you have done for my son, and for how happy you have made him" she replied, her own voice low and slightly choked. "Thank you" she added.

Sheila and Phryne held each other for several minutes, before slowly extracting themselves from each other's arms and smiling. They sat together on the bench for a short while, regaining their composure and discussing Sheila's imminent departure, which was a prospect Phryne found rather frightening, though she did not say so. Phryne thanked Sheila again for staying with her, and for all of the help and support she had provided her. Phryne said she was sure her daughter and grandchildren must miss her desperately, and would be very glad to see her again. And so, after spending some time together and discussing the arrangements for Sheila's departure, they rose from their bench and walked back along the foreshore towards Phryne's home in St Kilda. As they walked and talked and laughed on their venture across the sandy shore, Phryne found herself considering Sheila's words regarding the progress she had made that week, everything she had learned, and the support which surrounded her. By the time they stepped off the beach and onto the pavement, and Phryne's house was in view, she found herself considering Sheila's departure anew; although the prospect did fill her with terror, and she would miss Sheila beyond measure, her mother-in-law had been right in what she said, as she had been right in everything else.

She was ready.

When they returned from their walk, Phryne and Sheila sat in the parlour for a short while, where Phryne was presented with correspondence, including letters addressed to both her and Jack, as well as two telephone messages. Phryne stacked Jack's letters neatly and placed them on the table, before turning her attention to her telephone messages. One was from Bunji Ross and the other from Jacqueline Armitage, her friend and Vice President of the Adventuress Club who, she imagined, was returning her call from the previous day, when she had left a message with the club that she would be unable to attend their weekly meeting that Thursday. Phryne returned both calls, taking some details from Bunji about a rather delicate matter concerning one of her friends, which Phryne made notes on and assured her she would look into. When she tried to return Jacqueline's call, she was informed by her housekeeper that she was not there, and upon calling the club, was informed the same. Phryne left messages at both places before heading back into the parlour, where she perused her letters for a short while, separating them into piles for closer consideration later that day. Her eyes drifted over three invitations, one from Captain Compton to an air show he was hosting later that month (which was addressed to both her and Jack), one from Lady Blythe Parsons (an elderly widow whose husband had a high position in government) inviting her and Jack to dinner the following week, and one invitation from Bart Tarrant addressed to her and Jack, which enclosed two tickets to the opening night of his production of _Faust_ in two weeks' time. Although Bart usually favoured the operettas of Gilbert and Sullivan, Phryne recalled that _Faust_ was also one which he adored, having appeared in it with Dorothea Curtis in London many years ago. She smiled, fervently hoped that the leading man would survive the first performance, and laid the tickets down upon the table, making a mental note to discuss the invitations with Jack later that day. Or possibly tomorrow, given how busy today was going to be.

Shortly after midday, Dot entered the parlour and announced to Phryne that her dress was ready, and would she like to try it on? Phryne assented and rose immediately from her seat, excusing herself from Sheila's company and following Dot up the stairs. Phryne removed her clothing and adorned a white silk underlay as Dot considered the gown, running her hands along it carefully in search of any errant pins, before helping the lady detective into it. The dress, a full-length evening gown in orchid pink brocade, fitted perfectly. The dress fell beautifully over Phryne's figure, highlighting her feminine figure, and falling elegantly to the ground. The material around her waist and abdomen, which had been so tight the day before, fell comfortably over her stomach. Although the material did not cling tightly to her abdomen, it did highlight her changing form, and was unable to conceal her condition. Phryne walked towards her full length mirror and looked at her reflection for a moment, before turning to the side and considering her profile in the mirror. Although the curve of her abdomen was neat and modest, it was becoming more prominent, and the dress made her condition obvious, particularly from the side. Phryne placed her hand on the side of her stomach and drew it down to the base of the curve, her heart racing as she considered herself in the mirror. It was undoubtable that she was pregnant, the dress left absolutely no room for doubt on that matter. Dot, anticipating a terrified reaction from Phryne, was only mildly surprised when the lady detective defied her assumptions by turning towards her with a smile.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said with affection. "The dress is perfect" she added sincerely. "Have the launderers returned my white ermine fur coat?" she asked. Dot nodded in response.

"Yes, Miss" Dot responded. Phryne smiled.

"Wonderful" Phryne added, before walking towards her companion. "Would you mind helping me out of my dress?" she asked politely, which Dot acceded to immediately, removing the garment from her quickly but with care. Phryne watched as she hung it up on its hanger and placed a protective covering across it. "Thank you, Dot" Phryne repeated, as she quickly redressed and smoothed down her blouse, running her hand gently down her abdomen, which she looked upon with tenderness and affection. "Hopefully it will still fit by this evening" she added lightly. Dot turned around and was about to respond when Phryne simply smiled at her, nodded, and left the room.

Phryne and Sheila had lunch together in the garden, before returning to the house and spending some time together in the parlour, where Sheila continued to knit as Phryne sorted through her correspondence. Phryne read all of her letters, attended to the bills, re-read the invitations she had been sent, and sorted through her personal and professional correspondence. She had a few letters from friends (one from London, one from America and one from Adelaide), a letter from Gilly Henderson, her lawyer, concerning her investments, and a missive from her accountant requesting that she telephone him to arrange their quarterly meeting. She also had a letter from her favourite wine merchant, congratulating her on her marriage, and politely enquiring whether Mrs Robinson would like to arrange a meeting to discuss any potential new orders? Phryne stared longingly at the letter and placed it with the letters from Gilly and Mr Reeves, her accountant. She then carried the correspondence into the hallway and made several phone calls to make the necessary arrangements, placing the dates and details in her diary, before returning to the parlour. Phryne then spent some time going through her professional correspondence, sorting through requests for consultations and advice, and making notes on each. She replied in writing to five of the eight letters, and made telephone calls to the authors of the other three, which were more urgent, arranging appointments to see the potential clients at the beginning of the following week. Satisfied with her progress, Phryne returned to the parlour just as Mr Butler was carrying through a silver salver providing refreshments, which were gratefully accepted. Phryne was almost surprised when, less than an hour late, Mac arrived for her examination. Phryne almost didn't believe the clock, which stated most assuredly that it was indeed half-past four. After the usual greetings were exchanged between them all, and a brief conversation held about their plans for the evening and Jane's arrival in an hour or so, Phryne excused herself and Mac from Sheila's company and led her friend up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

Phryne began her usual ritual of changing into a nightdress and sitting on the bed, as Mac emerged from her bathroom. After taking her blood pressure and heart rate, Mac then proceeding to examine her (thirty inch) stomach, which she assured Phryne was a perfectly healthy size, and asking Phryne some standard questions. After the questions had been answered, and Phryne consented to an intimate examination which was undertaken, Mac assured her that everything was as it should be, and the baby was perfectly fine. It was only once she had received this assurance from her friend and doctor that Phryne warily (and somewhat hesitantly) broached the subject of her middle-of-the-night journey to the kitchen in search of citrus. Mac sat beside her on the bed and listened attentively as she spoke, her calm and composed expression reassuring Phryne somewhat. When Phryne arrived at the part of her narrative which detailed her ill-advised attempt to drink undiluted cordial and then her biting into a raw lemon, Mac's eyes sparkled, a bright smile lit up her face, and she laughed heartily. Phryne found the reaction both comforting and reassuring, and instead of chiding her friend she held her tongue, until the doctor was calm enough to speak once more and answer her questions.

"Do I take it from your reaction that I have nothing to worry about?" Phryne asked gently. Mac, sensing that her friend might be concerned, adopted a kind expression and nodded.

"As long as you don't try drinking cordial from the bottle again, you have absolutely nothing to worry about" Mac stated warmly. "Cravings during pregnancy are perfectly normal, and although they may seem strange and appear all of a sudden, most pregnant women do experience it at some stage, sometimes all stages" she explained. Phryne nodded in response and found herself feeling relieved. "And cravings aren't always limited to food" Mac added quickly. "I once had a patient who developed a liking for chalk and charcoal during the sixth month of her pregnancy" she mused. Phryne, who felt that Mac was teasing her, scoffed and began to laugh. It was only when Mac turned and looked at her in earnest she realised that she was being serious. Her smile fell.

"You are joking?" Phryne asked, despite knowing that she wasn't. Mac shook her head.

"No" Mac sighed. "It took quite some convincing on my part to get her to stop, too" she added. "Her husband had to hide the coal for the fireplace and stove behind his shed" she added. Phryne stared at her, amazed. Suddenly a little fondness for lemon seemed quite trivial. "Lemons, though, are absolutely harmless" Mac returned amiably. "Just try not to eat the skin" she advised. Phryne smiled.

"I'll try my best" Phryne promised her, earning her a small smile and a nod from Mac, who was still pondering Mrs Westlake's fondness for coal and chalk. Phryne, who remembered a conversation she had with Jack on this bed just a couple of days previously, swallowed hard and shifted slightly on the spot. "And, er, is there anything… else I shouldn't be doing?" she asked. Mac met her gaze instantly and her full attention was upon her. There was a brief pause as she considered the question.

"I'd advise you against horse-rising, heavy lifting and strenuous physical activities, which does include chasing down armed gunman and knife-wielding maniacs" Mac responded, before adopting a gentle tone. "There are many things you should be careful of, all of which we have discussed" Mac reassured her, "you're going to have to be a bit more specific" she added lightly, recognising that glint in Phryne's eye. Phryne considered her response for a moment before replying.

"Is there anything that Jack and I shouldn't be doing together?" Phryne asked delicately. Mac, who quickly understood precisely what she was asking, blinked.

"You mean apart from horse-riding and heavy lifting and chasing down armed-"

"Mac" interjected Phryne, who sensed that her friend was teasing her. Mac suppressed a smile.

"Are you asking for my permission to sleep with your husband?" Mac asked bluntly. Phryne, who was not one prone to blushing, blushed.

"I… suppose" she admitted reluctantly. "Though 'permission' really isn't the word I'd use…"

"Yes" Mac replied, her voice gentle and even. "Although I wouldn't have advised it when you were recovering from your hospital stay, you are now fully recovered, and you and your baby are healthy" she stated. "In fact, after today, I don't believe you will require daily visits from me" she said with a reassuring smile. "It is perfectly safe for you and Jack to enjoy the more intimate aspects of married life" she stated delicately. "To do so is perfectly safe, and I promise it won't harm you or the baby" she added sincerely. Phryne nodded. "Though I would advise against him throwing you up against a wall or over a table or-"

"Yes, yes" Phryne hastily interjected. "Thank you, Mac" she added. "Your advice is noted" she said with a smile. Mac grinned, and Phryne narrowed her eyes slightly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked accusingly, her tone light and playful. Mac rose her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Not as much as you will be" she said under her breath, getting up and kissing Phryne on the cheek before the lady detective could respond. "Have a wonderful time tonight, darling" she stated. "I'll see myself out" she added with a smile, before gathering her belongings and heading towards the door, which she closed behind her just in time to avoid Phryne's cushion.

Phryne stared at the door for a moment, as an amused smile played upon her lips, and she laughed.

Phryne quickly redressed and headed downstairs to join Sheila in the parlour, where they spent the next half an hour together talking, until Phryne heard the sound of familiar voices and rose instantly from her seat. Sheila, sensing the reason, laid down her knitting and rose from her seat, following her daughter-in-law out of the room. Phryne walked quickly through the parlour and into the hallway as Jane, dressed in her school uniform and flanked by Cec and Bert, walked into her arms.

"Jane" Phryne breathed, holding the girl tight. She felt warm and strong in her arms, and smelled pleasingly of clean soap, books and ink. They held each other for several minutes, with Cec, Bert and Sheila remaining respectfully silent, until they slowly extracted themselves from the embrace, and Phryne smiled down upon her ward, whose height had most definitely increased by at least another inch. "Look at you" Phryne said affectionately, prompting the girl to meet her gaze and smile. "I think you grow more every time I see you" she said gently, stroking a stray hair from Jane's face. Jane's smile widened.

"So do you, Miss Phryne" Jane replied, her eyes slowly drifting down towards the lady detective's stomach, which was just visible in her present attire. Phryne remained perfectly calm and still as Jane placed her hands on either side of her blouse and tugged it against her stomach, outlining her rounded stomach, which was becoming increasingly prominent. All thirty inches of it. Jane's eyes widened, as did her smile. "You look lovely, Miss" she said sincerely, as she met her guardian's gaze. Phryne, who wondered how long the terms 'lovely', 'beautiful' and 'wonderful' would be synonymous with 'fat', accepted the complement with gratitude and smiled warmly at Jane.

"Hello, Sheila" Jane said warmly, blushing slightly. She was very fond of Sheila, who was lovely and kind and very much like Inspector Robinson. Only she knew a lot about medicine. Sheila returned the greeting and smiled at her, and Jane, having fulfilled the required social convention, returned her attentions to her guardian. "Have you felt it move yet?" she asked curiously, her medical and personal intrigue piqued. Phryne, who took a moment to adjust to the change in conversation topic, nodded.

"Yes, I have. Several times now" Phryne replied with affection. She could sense Bert staring at her with interest at her admission. Jane looked up at her in amazement.

"How often?" she asked. "What does it feel like?" she continued. Phryne, who suspected the weekend would be filled with such questions, any and all of which she would gladly answer, smiled.

"I can feel it moving once or twice a day" Phryne said gently, feeling warmth within her at the conversation, and the movements of the baby. "And it feels like butterflies."

"Butterflies?" asked Jane, confused. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, like butterflies. Fluttering" Phryne explained, searching for a clearer description of something she found to be wholly indescribable. "Like tiny birds flexing their wings" she supplemented. Jane considered this for a moment and nodded in understanding. Before the conversation could continue any further, Dot came down the stairs and, upon seeing Jane, smiled brightly and rushed towards the girl, pulling her into a hug.

"Dot" Jane said affectionately. "I was wondering where you were" she added. Dot smiled.

"I was just laying out Miss Phryne's clothes and jewellery for her dinner party this evening" Dot explained. "It starts at seven, so tonight you are going to be with us" she smiled. Jane smiled too, before turning back towards Phryne.

"You must be looking forward to it, Miss Phryne" Jane said kindly. Phryne was about to respond when Cec spoke.

"Yair, especially after bein' cooped up in here for a week" he said pleasantly. Bert struck him in the chest with the back of his hand and glared at him. Cec, realising his error, looked up at Phryne with an apologetic expression. Phryne's smile had fallen, as had Jane's, and the young woman was looking up at her in confusion.

"What does Cec mean, Miss?" Jane asked, her voice wary and laced with confusion. "Why have you been in the house all week?" she asked. She knew Miss Phryne could barely sit still, let alone remain in a single building for a whole week. Phryne was looking rather worried, but forced a reassuring smile and stepped towards Jane. Jane was an intelligent and inquisitive child, both of which Phryne felt were strong and commendable attributes, which could only be sated by the truth. And besides, the poor girl would only worry if she did not reassure her.

"Why don't you come through to the parlour, darling, and I'll explain?" she said kindly. Jane looked up at her uncertainly, considered her for a few moments and then nodded, before heading into the parlour. Sheila followed her close behind, and Phryne looked up at Bert and Cec.

"I'm… I'm sorry Miss, I didn't mean to-" Cec stammered.

"It's alright, Cec, it's not your fault" Phryne reassured him, offering him a gentle smile. She hoped her assurance would affect Bert, too, who was looking at Cec with profound annoyance. "Really, it's fine" she added quickly. "Dot, will you take Cec and Bert into the kitchen and give them some refreshments?" she asked. Dot nodded and walked towards them. "Thank you for bringing Jane home" Phryne said sincerely. Bert nodded in her direction then continued to glare at Cec, before walking ahead of him through the dining room. Cec gave Phryne another apologetic look, which she assuaged with a warm smile, and he disappeared with his friend, closely followed by Dot. Phryne inhaled deeply, sighed, gathered her thoughts, and walked into the parlour, where Jane and Sheila were sat on the chaise lounge.

The moment she entered the room Jane, who had been listening to something Sheila had been telling her in a low, soothing tone, looked up at Phryne expectantly, almost rising from her seat as she did so. The smile which she had worn since her arrival had faded, and she was looking at Phryne warily and with concern, as though she were afraid she was about to break into a million little pieces. Phryne smiled gently at her, sat in the armchair opposite the chaise lounge, and met Jane's gaze.

"What's wrong, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked worriedly. Phryne met her concerned eyes with confidence.

"Nothing's wrong, darling" Phryne soothed. "I wasn't feeling very well last Friday, so Bert and Cec took me to hospital, where Mac looked after me" she explained, watching Jane's eyes widen as she spoke. "I stayed there overnight as a precaution, and everything is fine now" she assured her. "Mac recommended that I rest for the week, which I have, and now I'm fine" she said gently. "The baby is fine" she stated with conviction. Jane considered her for a moment before speaking.

"What happened?" Jane asked, puzzled and concerned. She knew from her reading that lots of things could go wrong, at any time, and she was worried about what had happened to Miss Phryne and the baby. Phryne, who knew that Jane had this vast expanse of knowledge and would presume the worst if she did not answer, realised that she would have to be more candid than she cared to.

"I started bleeding" Phryne said gently. "It wasn't much, and it stopped quickly" she added hastily, watching the look of alarm on Jane's face. "Mac has been examining me every day, and both myself and the baby are fine" she continued, speaking in a low and soothing tone. "Look" she added, sitting up straighter and tugging her blouse to her abdomen has Jane had done a few minutes before. "See?" she said. Jane considered her for a few moments and nodded. "It sometimes happens in pregnancy, darling, as I'm sure you know from your reading" she explained. "But everything is fine now, and it doesn't mean that it is going to happen again" she added. Jane considered her for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, it can be quite common" Jane admitted, somewhat reluctantly. "But you're alright now?" she asked, staring into Phryne's eyes. Phryne didn't even blink and nodded immediately in response.

"Yes" she assured her. Jane nodded.

"And the baby?" Jane asked. Phryne's expression softened.

"And the baby" Phryne confirmed. "Considering how big and how active it's getting, and following Mac's attendance on me, I'm quite certain that everything is fine" she assured her. Jane, who had been watching Phryne attentively, seemed to accept this information, and nodded.

"And you will be careful, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked nervously. Phryne reached out and held her hand.

"Of course I will" Phryne replied with warmth and conviction. "I promise" she added. Jane considered her for a moment and nodded once more. Miss Phryne always kept her promises.

"You'll be careful tonight?" Jane continued, as Phryne watched her with mild confusion. "You'll come home if you feel unwell?" she asked. Phryne squeezed her hand.

"Yes" Phryne assured her. "But darling, I feel fine" she stated. "Better than fine" she added with sincerity, as she considered Jane's face. She seemed reassured by their conversation, but she still looked rather worried. "Jane, I won't go out tonight if you're worried" she said kindly. Jane considered the prospect for a moment and, despite wanting her to stay, shook her head.

"No, Miss Phryne" Jane said gently. "You should go and have a nice time" she added kindly. "Like Cec said, it must have been difficult being here all week" she added. Phryne smiled.

"Not at all" she replied, as her attentions drifted towards Sheila. "No, I had a wonderful week" she added, smiling at her mother-in-law, before returning her attention to her ward. Jane, who seemed much more relaxed than she had been before, smiled, and Sheila put her arm around her. Before Phryne could respond, she heard the front door open, and moments later Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Jane" Jack said kindly, offering her a smile as he walked into the room.

"Hello Jack" Jane replied, before rising from her seat and walking towards him, and wrapping her arms around him. Jack, who was surprised by both her use of his first name and her affectionate embrace, returned the gesture. Phryne felt warmth radiate throughout her, and she and Sheila smiled at the sight. After a minute or so Jane stepped out of the embrace, looked up at Jack with a smile, and headed back to the chaise lounge, taking her place beside Sheila. Jack then walked towards Phryne and sat in the armchair next to hers, and the family talked together for a short while, discussing their intentions for the evening, possible plans for the weekend, and Sheila's imminent departure.

"Mr Butler will be making you both dinner, it will be ready at six" Phryne stated, looking up at the clock. "Which will be any minute now" she added. Jane nodded.

"I think it's time we let Phryne and Jack get ready for tonight, don't you?" Sheila said gently. Jane turned towards her and nodded in agreement. "Phryne told me that you are working on a physics project, would you like to talk about it before dinner?" she offered kindly. "I always enjoyed physics at school. A most interesting subject" she explained. Jane, happy to discuss science and glad to find a fellow enthusiast, nodded immediately, and began to open her school satchel. Phryne smiled and accepted Jack's hand as he led her from the parlour and towards the staircase.

Phryne and Jack walked along the corridor and towards their bedroom door, which Jack opened, stepping aside and allowing his wife to enter first.

"How did it go with Dr MacMillan?" he asked. He knew that, given her demeanour and the fact they were attending the event at her aunt's, everything must be fine with her and the baby. But he wanted to ask. He needed to.

"Fine" Phryne assured him, as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. "Everything is fine" she added. Jack considered her for a moment, smiled, and kissed her reverently on the lips. Phryne's body melted in his hands and she leaned against him. After a minute or so Phryne reluctantly broke the kiss.

"We need to get ready" she explained, somewhat breathlessly, against his lips. Jack cupped her cheek with his right hand and nodded, before offering her a gentle smile and heading towards the bathroom. Phryne stood perfectly still for a moment, smiled, and walked towards her dressing table.

When she reached her dressing table, Phryne slowly began to remove her clothing, which she placed on a nearby chair. She then dressed in the underwear and chemise which matched the dress, wrapped her favourite black robe around her and sat down at her table, where she began to work on her hair and make-up, against the sound of the shower from the bathroom. Phryne brushed her hair, applied cold cream to her face and removed the make-up she was wearing, which she began to re-apply. She adored getting ready to go out, finding the routine relaxing and familiar, and rather fun. But this time, her excitement, which she thought would be heightened at the prospect of being released from her week-long confinement, was hindered somewhat by her nervousness; a nervousness which, with herculean efforts, she had managed to suppress for the majority of the day. Despite the fact that she knew the baby was alright, that she was not alone, and that she was beginning to feel more confident about her pregnancy, the prospect of revealing it to everyone was still absolutely terrifying. Phryne swallowed hard at the thought, and continued to apply kohl and mascara, staring at her wide eyes in the mirror, before applying more powder to her cheeks. She had just applied a shade of red lipstick which complemented her gown perfectly when Jack emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She smiled gently at him in the mirror, and felt her heart flutter. It was only when she looked down at her watch on the table and realised that it was quarter-past six that she began to feel panicked again. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, attempting to ignore the feeling and assuring herself it was fine, before reaching for her silver and diamond hair piece and arranging it neatly on the right side of her head. The piece itself was beautiful and of an intricate design, and perfectly matched her silver shoes and diamond necklace and earrings. She looked in the mirror and stared into the green eyes of the woman who was staring back at her, as her heart raced in her chest. She was in such a daze that when Jack placed his hand upon her shoulder a few minutes later, she jumped.

Jack removed his hand from her instantly, meeting her gaze as she gasped and stared up at him, her beautiful face bearing an apologetic and somewhat embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry, Jack" she said, forcing a small smile. "I was thinking" she explained, before returning her attentions back towards her dressing table. Jack, who was wearing formal black trousers, a white shirt and a waistcoat with unfastened buttons, nodded in understanding, and sat down on the bed to face her. Phryne put on the ring she was holding, swallowed hard, and looked up at him in anticipation of their imminent discussion.

"You're nervous" Jack said gently.

"No" Phryne lied, as she picked up her engagement ring and put it on. She felt Jack watching her. "Only slightly" she corrected, before turning towards him once more. "I'm sure it'll be fine" she added, forcing a smile. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"It will" he assured her, as she looked up at him uncertainly. "But if you don't want to attend this evening I can call your aunt and-"

"No, Jack, we should go" Phryne interjected, meeting his gaze. "We have to" she added. "I want to" she assured him. Jack reached for her hand.

"It's going to be alright" Jack stated, his voice warm and soothing. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I know" she replied gently. Jack watched her with tender eyes. "We should get dressed" she stated, rising from her seat. Jack rose as she did, and looked down upon her with a reassuring expression. "Though it is a pity" she said teasingly, as she ran her hands down his chest. Jack captured her hands in his own and looked at her with an amused expression.

"Behave yourself, Miss Fisher" he stated. Phryne looked up at him coquettishly.

"I make no such promises, Inspector" she replied with a smile, before walking past him and lifting her gown up off the bed, and removing it from its hanger. Jack smiled back at her and headed towards his wardrobe.

Five minutes later Jack was standing before the mirror, making this fourth attempt at a bow tie, when he smelt a familiar scent of French perfume and heard a gentle, soothing voice.

"Come here" purred Phryne, whose hands were upon the fabric around his neck before he had fully turned towards her. As Phryne's deft hands made quick work of the bow-tie, which she secured in an admirable fashion, Jack's eyes were drifting down her body, and his heart almost stopped.

Phryne was wearing a beautiful pink evening gown which fitted her perfectly, highlighting the feminine shape of her body in a manner which was both modest and alluring. The fabric, he noticed, drifted comfortably over her rounded stomach, clearly defining the shape of her body and making her conditional obvious, particularly when looking down upon her or considering her from the side. Jack's heart began to race in his chest and he stared at her in awe, his eyes transfixed upon her stomach, which was shrouded in the expensive and beautifully designed fabric.

"Jack, stay still" Phryne gently directed, her voice laced with amusement, as she straightened his tie.

Without thinking, Jack lowered his hand to her stomach, placing his palm upon it and splaying his fingers, feeling the strong curve beneath his hold, and he was overcome with love. He felt Phryne's hands still upon his chest and he looked towards her face, meeting her gaze. Her eyes were bright and alert, her cheeks slightly flush, her breathing quick, and she wore an expression somewhere between surprise and arousal. Jack was worried that, given the fact she was already feeling anxious about her revealing her condition, his act of touching her might have exacerbated this. He was about to remove his hand from her abdomen when he felt her own hand drift over his, holding it gently in place, and suddenly the very notion of removing his hand disappeared from his mind immediately. Their eyes met once more, and Jack watched as a gentle smile played upon Phryne's lips.

"You look…" Jack began, struggling for the right word.

"Bigger?" offered Phryne, her suddenly speech prompting Jack to blink himself out of his daze. "Shapely? Convex? Well-rounded?" she continued. "Or perhaps-"

Phryne never had the chance to utter the word after 'perhaps', as Jack stilled her speech by kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss a few moments later and looked into the bright green eyes of Phryne, who was flushed and somewhat breathless.

"Transcendent" Jack stated, his voice low and confident. Phryne felt something stir within her. "Phryne you look magnificent" he added. In truth, those words did not do her justice. Perhaps a word had not yet been created that could aptly describe the unrivalled beauty and incredibleness that was Phryne Fisher. Perhaps he could invent one. Jack was drawn from his thought process by the sound of her voice.

"Thank you" Phryne said humbly, as she looked up into his eyes. "We should be going" she explained. Jack nodded.

"We should" he agreed. Phryne smiled gently at him and walked back towards the bed, picking up her silver clutch bag and white fur-trimmed coat.

Jack walked slowly towards her and placed one hand upon the coat, which she relinquished to him willingly, turning around and allowing him to help her into it. She looked, felt and smelled incredible, and Jack couldn't stop himself from placing his hand upon her waist from his position behind her, and kissing her on the bottom of her neck. Phryne shivered and leaned back into him for a moment, resting her body against his, as she felt his hand drift across her waist and towards her stomach, which he stroked tenderly with his hand. Phryne arched her neck and leaned the back of her head upon his shoulder, as she drew her arm over his and breathed out slowly. If they didn't leave now, she feared they wouldn't make it to the party. Phryne spoke to herself quite firmly in an attempt to subdue her rising feelings of arousal, before reluctantly removing Jack's hand from her and turning to face him with a gentle expression.

"We're going to be late" Phryne said, in a voice laced with arousal and still slightly breathless. Jack, who had evidently given himself the same talking to that Phryne had, nodded, and they left the bedroom together.

When Phryne and Jack stepped into the parlour less than a minute later, they were greeted with gasps and smiles, and Jane rose quickly from her seat and walked immediately towards them.

"You look spectacular, Miss Phryne" Jane stated, offering Phryne her favourite adjective, which was indeed a compliment. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Jane" she replied.

"So do you, Jack" Jane added. "I like your tie."

"Thank you" Jack returned.

"Yes, perfectly done" Sheila remarked, a slightly sceptical edge to her tone. "You never managed to master it when you were under my roof" she stated lightly, smiling fondly at her son, who quietly cleared his throat. Sheila and Phryne exchanged conspiratorial glances. "You look beautiful, my dear" Sheila stated with conviction.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely, as she smiled gently at Sheila.

"You look wonderful, Miss" offered Dot, who smiled at her with affection. "Have a lovely time tonight" she said to both Phryne and Jack, who nodded.

"I'm sure we will" Jack replied. "Thank you" he added. Dot smiled. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"We should be going" Phryne said, fighting the anxiety which was rising within her. "Now, behave, and have fun" she stated, imparting her most invaluable life-advice upon Jane, whom she kissed tenderly upon the forehead. Sensing that she was still nervous, Phryne stroked her cheek with affection. "I'll be back before I turn into a pumpkin" she promised her. Jane smiled.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane replied, before stepping forward and hugging her. Phryne held her for a while, and everyone around her remained respectfully quiet. Phryne released her a minute or so later, and stroked her arm.

"I'll see you in the morning" Phryne assured her. "Would you still like to go to the antique book shop in the city?" she asked, watching Jane's eyes light up at the mention of it. Phryne smiled. "Then we shall" she declared. "Sleep well, darling" she added, before kissing her once more, saying goodbye to everyone in the room, and walking out of the parlour with Jack.


	69. Chapter 51 pt 2

By the time the front door was closed behind them, Phryne felt both exhilarated and terrified, and held onto Jack's arm as he led her down the path. When the gate closed behind them Phryne inhaled deeply and released a low, soothing breath in an attempt to calm herself. She was moderately successful.

"Phryne" came Jack's voice, drawing her back into the present and prompting her to look up at him. "Do you feel well enough to drive?" he asked. Jack knew that Phryne loved her Hispano, adored driving, and feared not being in control. He hoped that providing her with the opportunity to deal with all three of these matters would reassure her. Somewhat, at least. Phryne, who understood his intentions perfectly, looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you" she said gently, before removing her arm from his and walking around her car towards the driver's seat, which she had not sat in for a whole week. A true travesty.

"If you could remember the speed limits, I'd be very grateful" Jack teased, as he got into the passenger seat beside them.

"Oh I'll remember them, Inspector" she replied lightly, as she eased herself into her seat and closed the door behind her. "I just can't promise that I'll adhere to them" she said with a cheeky smile, as she tossed her clutch bag in his lap, turned on the ignition, and drove confidently out of St Kilda.

Phryne pulled into her aunt's driveway fifteen minutes later, the sky was dark and the air was cold, but the house was brightly lit and full of life. As Phryne turned off the engine of her magnificent car, she could hear the faint sound of jazz music playing, and gravel crunching underfoot as fellow guests got out of their cars and made their way towards the grand house. Phryne was staring at the scene so intently that she did not hear Jack get out of his seat and move around the car towards her. It was only when he appeared before her, had opened her door and was offering her his hand, that she blinked herself out of her thoughts and stared at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked kindly. Phryne swallowed hard, inhaled sharply, and reached for his hand.

"I'm ready" she assured him, as she stepped out of the car and onto the ground. She gathered her coat around her, accepted her bag from Jack, and linked her arm through his, and they made their way towards the building.

Jack guided Phryne up the steps and into the foyer, where an array of attendants were waiting to greet the guests. Phryne inhaled deeply and looked around curiously, before walking into her aunt's house, and waiting at the back of the line of the other guests who had recently arrived. The guests were greeted warmly, relieved of their coats and hats, supplied with drinks and led through the house. The sound of jazz music (which was clearly coming from a band, who were blessed with the most emotive and talented of singers) became louder, as did the sounds of laughter and general chatter, and the air was heavy with an amalgamation of several different types of perfume and cologne. When Phryne and Jack reached the front of the line and were approached by two attendants, Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather panicked, and very reluctant to remove her coat. She felt an instinctive, almost primitive need to leave. Jack, sensing her discomfort, turned towards her, shielding her view of the attendants and the house. She blinked and looked up at him.

"It's alright" he soothed. Phryne, who was feeling nervous and rather embarrassed, nodding in agreement.

"Sorry" she said quietly, offering him a weak smile and avoiding his eyes. She inhaled deeply and, before Jack could respond, stepped past him and walked towards the young female attendant, who smiled at her nervously. Phryne gave the young girl a warm smile and a look of reassurance, and permitted her to assist her out of her coat. Even in the year she spent in France posing as a model in that freezing cold room wearing nothing but the expression the artist commanded, Phryne Fisher had never felt so naked and exposed as she did in that moment.

Phryne could hear the male attendant behind her helping Jack with his own coat, and she resisted a strong temptation to turn around, knowing that if she saw the door she might actually flee. Instead she took in a deep breath, released it slowly, and met the gaze of the girl who had just hung up her coat. She watched the young woman's eyes drift quickly to her stomach, widen a fraction, and then return to her face. The attendant smiled at her.

"Would you like me to take your bag, Mrs Robinson?" she asked politely, her voice devoid of disapproval or judgement. Phryne felt somewhat relieved.

"No, thank you" she responded politely, before handing the girl a shilling and offering her a smile.

Before the girl could respond, Jack appeared by Phryne's side, and she laced her arm through his, offered him as sincere a smile as she could muster, and allowed him to lead her towards the ballroom.

Phryne and Jack had scarcely got ten feet down the corridor when Mrs Stanley emerged from a corridor to the right and, catching sight of them, smiled sincerely and immediately made her way towards them.

"Phryne, Jack" she greeted warmly, placing her hands upon her niece's arms and kissing both cheeks, before inflicting the same on the powerless Inspector, and quickly returning her attentions to her niece. "Oh, darling, you look wonderful" Phryne's aunt commended, her eyes lingering on her stomach, which she appeared to be attempting to examine from all angles without actually moving. Phryne strongly resisted the temptation to place her clutch in front of her abdomen. She wouldn't. If she couldn't stand confidently before her own aunt in her current condition, how would she handle the strangers in the room beyond? Besides, she had done nothing wrong, and had no need to feel guilty or ashamed. The baby deserved better than that. Phryne was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of her aunt's voice. "Oh, Phryne, those friends of yours are here, the Armitages" she stated, prompting Phryne to smile gently at the thought. Jacqueline and Milton, whom she had introduced to Jack at their wedding celebrations just a couple of weeks ago, would be a most welcome distraction from her current anxiety. Indeed, she craved the presence of her fellow Adventuress. "Mrs Armitage has been asking about you, as have several other people" she commented. "It appears that your absence from Melbourne's social setting over the past week has not gone unnoticed" she added.

"I don't see how it possibly could" teased Jack, earning a smile from Phryne. Mrs Stanley looked from Jack to Phryne, and then towards the newly arriving guests behind them.

"Yes, well, why don't we go and find them for you, Phryne?" she offered. "They were by the band when I last saw them. Come along" she stated, turning on the spot and heading towards the parlour before either Phryne or Jack had a chance to respond. Jack was about to ask Phryne a question, which she suspected would have either the word 'alright' or 'ready' in it (most probably both), when he felt her tighten her hold on his arm, stand up tall beside him, and lead him forwards, guiding him in her aunt's wake towards the ballroom.

Phryne felt her heart racing in her chest as the sound of the jazz music became louder and the brightly lit ballroom came clearer into view. As they reached the entrance to the ballroom she faltered slightly, almost stopping, but covering the action as simply losing her footing; she was walking beside Jack was faux-confidence before he had the chance to turn towards her, and in the end it was she who led him over the threshold and into the room.

The ballroom, which was always the centre of her aunt's social gatherings, was an opulent room decorated in white and gold, with tables and chairs arranged symmetrically on both the left and right, the band at the far back, and the red carpeted floor space in the centre of the room hosting the majority of the guests, who talked and smiled and drank champagne beneath a rather extravagant crystal chandelier. The tall venetian windows which lined the entire wall on the left overlooked the garden, and the trees and swimming pool beyond the glass appeared black and gothic in the darkness, to such an extent that Phryne's eyes stung slightly when she turned back from the scene and towards the brightly lit room.

Phryne scanned the familiar room quickly, and estimated that it contained, at present, approximately thirty to thirty five guests, all of whom were arranged in various positions around the room. Small groups were converged by the windows or at tables, couples were standing together and talking or drinking (often both), and about half a dozen people were dancing in the designated space in front of the band, who really were quite good. The room was filled with the sounds of music, laughter, gentle conversation and clinking glasses, as tall waiters who seemed almost identical glided elegantly through the room offering the guests the drinks of their choosing without them actually requesting them, in the same act of extraordinary supernaturalism that Phryne had often experienced with her own Mr Butler.

As Phryne considered the supernatural abilities of butlers, she walked with Jack further into the room, and began to pass some of the people closest to the door. Some people had their backs to her, some were facing her general direction but engaged in deep conversation, but the majority of them turned towards the doorway with the very natural curiosity that graces all human beings when a new person enters their immediate vicinity. As Phryne walked through the room she felt the eyes of many guests upon her, and heard low, hushed voices and whispers pass in her wake. She did not hear much of what was said, due to the music and their hushed tones, but she did detect the occasion word; none of which, she was somewhat surprised to find, was at all scathing. She heard exclamations of 'oh my!', 'is she?' and 'darling, are you sure?', as well as 'well, I never' and a couple of people whispering, 'look!' at those closest to them. Although she did not actively seek to make eye contact with her fellow guests (many of whom she recognised, either from previous acquaintance, reputation or various magazines), she could not help but meet the gaze of some of her fellow guests when they looked at her. In the first minute of her entering the room she witnessed looks of surprise and confusion amidst the sounds of hushed voices. She even detected one or two gasps from somewhere to her right. But somehow, and for a reason Phryne would never fully understand, none of it bothered her. In fact, if anything, it made her less afraid, like how a child would feel after a trip to the dentist, or in the aftermath of having a particularly persistent piece of sticking plaster removed from their skin. The fear was gone, almost completely. Phryne smiled, held her head up high, and walked confidently through the room.

Phryne looked forward and glanced momentarily at her aunt, who was dressed in a dark evening blue satin gown, as she led her and Jack across the ballroom. She was so focused on the space before her that she didn't register the people approaching her from her left until she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Phryne!" came a bright, jovial voice, prompting Phryne to stop in her tracks. Jack stilled beside her and her aunt, who took a few moments to realise they were not behind her, eventually paused and walked back towards the scene. "How are you, my girl?" asked Lord Arthur Raymond-Lance, a titled Boer War veteran who had known Phryne since she was in her late teens, and was incredibly fond of her. She had introduced him to Jack at the charity gala at her aunt's house on Valentine's Day, and he had subsequently invited them both to his home for dinner with himself and his wife, Claudette, which they both attended the following week; they had also sent her and Jack a congratulatory card following their wedding. Lord Raymond-Lance had got on wonderfully with Jack, and his wife was a very kind and attentive hostess; and, as it happened, standing beside him now, her eyes fixed upon Phryne's stomach. Lady Raymond-Lance's surprise look of surprise quickly turned into a smile.

"Arthur" Phryne said warmly, and almost with relief, as the kindly old gentleman stepped in front of her and held out his arms, drawing her into a tight embrace before she had had the chance to respond.

"Arthur, be careful!" cautioned his wife, who was watching Phryne with concern. The combination of Claudette's voice, and the strange feeling of Phryne's rounded stomach against his own, prompted Arthur to step slowly out of the embrace and stare at Phryne with a look of profound surprise. Phryne inhaled deeply and watched as his eyes drifted from her face to her abdomen, and then back towards her face.

"Well" he said gently, his mouth playing into a smile as he gestured to her stomach with his hand, "you two certainly didn't waste any time, did you? Eh?" he asked jovially. "Congratulations, my girl!" he said warmly, before drawing Phryne into a much gentler embrace, under the warning glare of his wife, who quickly approached her after she had been released by her husband, who was shaking Jack's hand and offering him hearty congratulations.

"Congratulations, Phryne" Claudette stated with affection, hugging her gently and kissing her on the cheek. "You look wonderful" she said sincerely, her eyes drifting down to her abdomen. "Oh, look at you" she said with a smile. Phryne felt quite touched by this unexpected reaction, and felt herself calming almost completely.

"Thank you" she stated, as Jack and Arthur remained in close conversation. "My companion had to take it out by several inches, I didn't have the courage to ask her how many" she said lightly. Claudette smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about that, my dear" Claudette replied warmly. "Enjoy every moment. It goes far too quickly" she said as Mrs Stanley, who had remained an unusually silent spectator, approached them. "Prudence! Why didn't you tell us the happy news?" she gently chided. Mrs Stanley smiled politely in response.

"It wasn't my news to tell, Claudette" Mrs Stanley replied, before looking up at Phryne and smiling. Phryne's attentions were quickly drawn from her aunt and towards Arthur, who had called a passing gentleman and his wife towards him, and seemed intent on introducing them to Phryne and Jack. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Phryne, my girl" called Arthur, confirming her fears. "Come and meet this old chap, will you? We were in the War together" he added quickly. Phryne nodded obediently and walked towards Arthur and Jack, who were facing a thin, nervous-looking elderly gentleman with white hair and thick-rimmed glasses, and his wife, who wore a black dress, hideously large emeralds, and a look of contempt.

"Hello" Phryne said warmly, holding out her hand to the elderly gentleman who, of the pair of them, seemed the least likely to bite. "Phryne Robinson, and this is my husband, Inspector Jack Robinson" she stated, as the gentleman opposite her smiled and took her hand, which he kissed.

"General Victor Ryan, my dear" he replied quietly. "Delighted to meet you both" he said sincerely, offering Jack his hand, which he accepted. "And this is my wife, Judith" he stated, as the woman with greying hair and a very displeased expression stepped towards them.

"Good evening" said Phryne politely. Judith met her gaze with eyes of steel.

"Evening" she replied, in a tone which was more indicative stating the time of day, not returning a greeting. Phryne had seen her eyes drift towards her stomach, and then stare at her with such intensity she had momentarily feared she would combust. General Ryan, who seemed aware of his wife's manner but unable to change it, looked up at Lord Raymond-Lance who, on the contrary, was staring at the woman with a look of barely-concealed annoyance. It was possibly this look that prompted Judith to utter the only other sentence she would say to Phryne that evening.

"That is a very becoming gown" she remarked. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she returned. "Those are beautiful emeralds" she stated, a comment which made Judith place her hands upon her bejewelled neck, as though she feared Phryne would make an attempt on her bijoux. Sensing the tension, Mrs Stanley stepped forward and addressed her niece.

"Phryne, my dear, the Armitages are most anxious to see you" she said, in a somewhat formal manner. Phryne removed her attentions from Judith, who she considered to be aptly named, and nodded.

"Excuse us, Arthur, Claudette" she said politely, smiling at them both. The frosty look Arthur was giving Judith thawed instantly as he met Phryne's gaze.

"Yes, yes, you too, my girl, no doubt we'll talk later this evening" he said, offering her a sincere smile. "Oh, we're having a Masquerade Ball next month – first week of June – you know our address" he stated, as Phryne nodded automatically in agreement. "We'd be delighted to have you both" he said, looking from Phryne to Jack.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied, a sentiment which was echoed by Jack. Arthur smiled and nodded, and Claudette stepped forward, smiling warmly at Phryne.

"The invitations are being sent at the end of next week" Claudette stated. "I do hope you can make it" she said sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"I find such occasions impossible to resist" Phryne said warmly, before turning back towards the General and his wife, the latter of whom was burning holes into her back through her stare, which dulled somewhat when Phryne turned back towards them. "Perhaps we'll see you both there" said Phryne with a smile.

"Oh, yes, Mrs Robinson, of course" the General replied happily, much to the annoyance of his wife. Phryne smiled at him again.

"Have a wonderful evening" she said pleasantly, and with true sincerity, before saying goodbye to Arthur and Claudette, linking her arm through Jack's, and following her aunt towards the band. Jack looked down at Phryne, caught her gaze and she looked up at him with a perfectly innocent expression. Jack stared at her and rose his eyebrows, prompting Phryne to smile mischievously up at him in response.

A few moments later they were led to the space before the band, where Jacqueline Armitage, wearing a very beautiful dark green satin gown, was standing with her husband Milton, who was dressed in black tie. Their backs were to Phryne and Jack, as they were facing the band, sipping the drinks in their hands and smiling at each other as they swayed slightly to the music. Phryne smiled.

"Jacqueline, Milton" called Mrs Stanley, prompting her guests to turn towards her immediately. Mrs Stanley heard a sound of breaking glass – the ultimate taboo at such an event – and hastily excused herself from her company. As soon as Jacqueline caught sight of Phryne, her face brightened.

"Phryne!" she called happily, smiling broadly as she made her way quickly towards her. Her arms were out and she was about to hug the lady detective when her eyes befell her rounded middle. Phryne saw the precise moment realisation dawned upon her, and watched her carefully as her reaction unfolded before her eyes. "Oh, Phryne" she added somewhat breathlessly, looking up at her friend with a surprised expression and a wide, sincere smile. "Oh, my goodness, look at you" she said, before placing her hands, quite unexpectedly and against custom, upon Phryne's middle. Phryne, surprising herself, did not feel an immediate urge to move away, and instead watched her friend with great interest.

"It is real, Jacqueline" Phryne assured her, prompting the Vice-President of the Adventuress Club and Senior Lecturer and the University of Melbourne to wrap her arms around her friend and pull her into a close embrace.

"How wonderful!" Jacqueline declared. "Oh, congratulations, darling" she added, holding her tightly. Phryne hugged her back, holding onto her friend and feeling relief flood over her. She was touched by her reaction, and rather relieved. She had been concerned about how her fellow Adventuresses might react; of course, a few of them did have children, and none of them were absolutely averse to them. Jacqueline's reaction was most reassuring.

Jack, who had watched the exchange with interest, was distracted from the scene by Milton, who was offering him his hand and his sincerest congratulations, both of which the inspector accepted. It was almost a minute before Jacqueline released Phryne.

"So, is this why we missed you at the club yesterday?" Jacqueline asked. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, it was" she replied candidly. "But I'll be back on Thursday" she assured her.

"Yes, yes, of course" Jacqueline said with a smile, before meeting Phryne's gaze once more. "How far gone are you?" she asked. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Eighteen weeks" she replied honestly. Jacqueline's eyes widened.

"You kept that quiet, didn't you?" she asked with a smile, before looking down at her rounded stomach affectionately.

"Jacqueline" Milton cautioned, flushing with embarrassment. "Congratulations, Phryne" he added sincerely, before kissing Phryne on the cheek.

"Hmm?" asked Jacqueline, who seemed to be completely engaged in Phryne's changing form, and was reluctant to turn her attentions away from it. Phryne smiled in amusement. A moment later Jacqueline, possibly due to her husband congratulating Phryne, turned towards Jack with a smile.

"Congratulations" she said warmly, placing her arms upon him and leaning into him, kissing him upon the cheek and smiling. Phryne smiled in response as Jacqueline turned and walked back towards her.

"How's your book coming along?" Phryne asked conversationally. Jacqueline looked up at her and blinked.

"Oh, yes, good, good" she responded. "It's going to be published by September."

"That's wonderful!" Phryne declared. "Congratulations" she added sincerely. "You'll have to let me know the details so I can pre-order some copies; one for myself and at last a dozen for our library at the club."

"Your club has a library?" asked Jack, bemused.

"Of course" returned Phryne, who appeared to be surprised by the question. "How can we celebrate the achievements and works of women throughout the ages if we don't have works and records of their achievements?" she asked. Jack considered her point and nodded in agreement. Phryne smiled.

"Milton, old boy!" came a gruff voice from behind Phryne which, upon inspector, came from a short plump man in an expensive yet ill-fitting suit, who was being followed by a wife whose head, if raised any higher, ran the risk of actually reposing upon her back. Phryne and her friends turned towards them with attentive and polite expressions.

"Robert Fortescue" smiled Milton, who walked towards the older gentleman and shook his hand with enthusiasm. "And Imelda, how nice to see you" he added to the man's wife, in a tone which Phryne felt was very charming and sincere. Commendably so. The lady in question smiled primly at Milton, which appeared to be as happy or as animated as she was capable of being. She reminded Phryne considerably of Judith Ryan, whom she had only recently escaped. She wondered whether they might be related. By the look she was giving Phryne, she felt certain of it.

"Mrs Robinson, isn't it?" Imelda said, smiling like a shark and extending a hand, which Phryne took. "I take it congratulations are in order" she remarked, without actually bestowing the aforementioned congratulations upon her. Phryne smiled kindly in response.

"Thank you" Phryne replied politely. Jack, who noticed the predatory smile, found himself moving instinctively closer to his wife, whom Imelda was staring at.

"It seems like only yesterday I was reading about your wedding" Imelda said with meaning, her tone low and quiet, but dripping with venom. Phryne managed to retain a calm and unaffected expression, and even smiled. But before she could speak, Jacqueline interjected, and diffused what she feared would prove to be a rather tiresome situation, in which she might have to be rude. But fortunately for them, Imelda Fortescue was a notorious gossip, and whatever she was told was guaranteed to reach all of the most influential ears within society. Jacqueline knew she could use this to her advantage.

"Oh it wasn't yesterday, Imelda" Jacqueline replied pleasantly, "it was early April if memory serves" she added. "And given Phryne's size – isn't she tiny? – it's really no wonder she didn't realise her condition until quite recently" she said, her voice confident and even, and not betraying the fact that what she was not saying was not strictly true. "Still, we aren't all blessed enough to have her fine physique, are we?" she asked, staring pointedly at Imelda, whose eyes were ablaze. "And what a lovely post-wedding surprise it must have been" she added with affection, smiling at Phryne. "The perfect wedding gift" she added tenderly. "And certainly much more memorable that the French champagne and crystal glasses Milton and I bought you" she smiled, placing her hand affectionately (and protectively) upon Phryne's arm, before staring back into Imelda's eyes, as though challenging her to respond. Imelda stared back for a few moments, her husband standing awkwardly beside her, before releasing a sharp breath.

"Oh, yes, quite" Imelda returned, before taking another sip of her wine. "So lovely to see you again, Jacqueline. Milton" she added tonelessly. "Mr Robinson, Mrs Robinson" she added, with a curt bow of the head, before her husband, who was flushed with embarrassment, grabbed his wife by the upper arm, excused them both, and led her quickly away. Phryne, who didn't know whether to laugh or be offended, turned towards Jacqueline.

"Jacqueline, I-"

"I know" Jacqueline interjected, smiling at her friend. "Think no more about it. Few others will" she assured her. Phryne smiled. Jacqueline looked at Phryne's hands then at Jack's. "Oh, dear, you don't appear to have drinks. Though I suppose you are somewhat restricted, aren't you?" she added to Phryne, flashing her a teasing smile. Phryne scoffed lightly in response and suppressed a laugh. "Excuse me" Jacqueline called politely, smiling and gesturing to a passing waiter, who hastily approached her. He'd overheard what she'd said to Mrs Fortescue, and his fondness of Mrs Stanley's niece and loathing of the General's wife meant that he found himself willingly at this charming blonde woman's disposal. Jacqueline requested champagne for them all, and a club soda for Phryne. "If you could bring them to the table by the window, I'd be most grateful" she smiled, before turning back towards Jack and Phryne. "Come on, we have a lot to discuss" she stated, linking her arm through Phryne's and leading her across the room, "especially you" she said with a smile.

Phryne, Jack and the Armitages spent the next hour or so at their table, engaged in conversation surrounding a plethora of subjects, from Phryne's pregnancy to the Adventuress Club, and from politics to Jacqueline's lecturing and new book. It was during this time it transpired that Judith and Imelda were, as Phryne had suspected, siblings, whose unfortunate personalities and draconian world views were compensated only marginally by the extensive wealth. Phryne, who read the society pages but was not largely interested in gossip, having been the subject of it for over a decade, artfully steered the conversation towards a safer topic, and Lord Raymond-Lance's Masquerade Ball (which the Armitages would certainly be attending) became the focal point of the discussion. It came as almost a disappointment to the party when dinner was announced at eight o'clock, and they were led through to the dining room by two rather severe looking butlers.

The dining room was, as Phryne had expected it would be, extravagantly laid out. The room was warmly lit, the candles bright and scented, the flowers fresh and fragrant. Each place was set immaculately with silver which shone so brightly Phryne feared for her corneas, and for the poor staff who were undoubtedly immersing their hands in baths of ice water as she and the other guests were treated to what she knew would be a veritable feast. The waiting staff in the dining room seemed much more amiable and relaxed than the censorious butlers who guarded the room. Indeed, the waiters seemed to recognise each guest on sight (which was entirely possible) and showed them immediately to their seats. Phryne was relieved to find that she was sat beside Jack (near the head of the table where her Aunt was seated), with the Armitages directly opposite her. How kind of her aunt. Regrettably, however, Imelda and Judith were three places down on her right and directly opposite on the other side respectfully. Still, things could be worse. They could be beside her. Then no doubt the nature of her condition would offend them so much that they might be in danger of loss of appetite or heart trouble (if either of them actually possessed one), or at the very least, indigestion. Phryne rebuked herself for her wicked thoughts and took a sip of water, as Jack turned towards her with a reassuring smile, which she returned.

The starter, a delicious clear soup, was served in a very speedy manner and with great care, with not a drop being spilled. Phryne thanked the waiter kindly and placed her napkin in her lap, before tasting the delicious dish, which was steaming hot, rustic, and flavoursome. She was halfway through her soup and partway through a conversation with Jack and the Armitages about France, where the couple opposite them had travelled extensively, when she heard hushed tones coming from somewhere on her right. She listened attentively and quickly discerned that the owner of the quietened tone was Judith, who was speaking quickly and quietly to her husband who, from his gruff and brief replies, wanted her to be quiet almost as much as Phryne did. Phryne attempted to ignore the woman and enjoy her soup (which was very good, and she was very hungry), and was proceeding well on both counts, until she looked up to find a middle-aged man with greying brown hair and piercing blue eyes (who she suspected as having some office in government, given his manner and state of dress), was staring at her. As she met his gaze he blinked, looked away, and returned his attention to his soup. Phryne tensed slightly, and suddenly found herself feeling rather claustrophobic. Even Lord Raymond-Lance, who smiled at her warmly and made a comical roll of his eyes every time Imelda (who he was unfortunate enough to be seated next to), could not cure her of her rising anxiety.

As though divining her concern through some mystical manner, Phryne felt Jack place his hand gently upon her thigh, which soothed her instantly, but also ignited various other feelings within her which she quickly tried to suppress. For the moment, at least. However, when the soup dishes were collected a few minutes later, and one of the waiters approached her with veuve clicquot in a crystal glass, she declined politely and felt a pang of loss as he walked away. However, her attentions were soon drawn towards Jack who, after watching Phryne be forced to decline what he knew to be her favourite wine, also politely refused the offer of the waiter who served him, instead requesting a glass of water, which the experienced man who served him nodded in assent to, disappearing quickly. Phryne stared at Jack in confusion, knowing perfectly well that he liked the wine, having helped her to drink two and a half bottles of it one night following the completion of a particularly fraught case.

"Jack, you like that wine, have some" she said kindly. "When he brings you your water you can-"

"It's fine" Jack said simply. "I'd prefer water" he said. Phryne, who knew that he was lying, was about to protest, when two waiters arrived behind them at the same time, serving them both in unison.

Phryne's waiter, who had either been informed of his error by a colleague or whom had realised Phryne's condition from his position beside her, quickly returned with a glass of chilled lemonade, a small jug of water, and humble apologies. Phryne, who noticed that the waiter was young and deeply apologetic, gave him her brightest smile and assured him it was no matter, thanked him warmly for the drinks he had provided her, and told him to save her a bottle or three for later in the year. The waiter, against custom, smiled at the enigmatic young woman before him, bowed in response, and carried away his empty silver salver.

Phryne was sipping her lemonade and listening to Jack and Milton discuss politics, as the main course of poulet au vinaigre was being served. Phryne was just lowering her glass and considering the conversation when she felt a familiar sensation in her stomach, which caused her expression to soften and her eyes to drift instinctively towards her abdomen. The lady sitting next to her, whom she had not yet been introduced to as she had been engaged in deep conversation with the man beside her (presumably her husband) turned towards her and spoke.

"Are you quite alright, dear?" asked the elderly lady with concern, who was wearing a deep red velvet dress and a kind expression. Jack, picking up on the question, turned immediately towards his wife.

"Phryne?" he asked gently, placing his hand upon her back.

"Yes" Phryne replied, addressing the lady but speaking loud enough so that Jack heard too. Thankfully the other diners were too engaged by the actions of the waiters to be paying her much attention at the moment. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you" she replied warmly to the woman beside her, whose expression relaxed considerably. Phryne considered her for a moment, and realised that she had been genuinely concerned for her. She was touched. The woman had a kindly and maternal manner which reminded her somewhat of Sheila, and she felt very comfortable in her presence, and found that she trusted her immediately. "I just felt the baby moving, that's all" she said quietly. Jack smiled and stroked Phryne's back, before removing his hand from her and giving her some privacy. The older woman's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" she said reminiscently. "Such an incredible feeling" she added. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, it is" Phryne replied, placing her left hand on the side of her stomach, where she felt the movement quite clearly. The gentle, fluttering sensations were becoming more frequent, and she felt suddenly relaxed and very calm, so much so that she had apparently forgotten her manners, and turned towards her neighbour with a start. "I'm Phryne Robinson and this is Jack, my husband" she said, gesturing behind her with a gentle turn of her head.

"Ethel Barker, and this is my husband, Cedric" the older woman replied warmly. "You look familiar, my dear, I'm sure I have seen you before. Or your picture, perhaps?" she suggested. Phryne smiled politely and turned towards the woman and her husband, who she spoke to at length and with pleasure, throughout the entirety of the main course.

As Phryne finished her first course and reached for her water, she observed that the middle-aged man with greying hair, whom she suspected was a politician, was staring at her once more. This time, however, she did not look away. Instead she met his gaze, waited until he registered it fully, and offered him her brightest smile. He coughed slightly and spluttered into his drink, earning him the attention of the woman sitting beside him, who patted him on the back in a maternal manner and cautioned him severely about the size of his sips. Phryne took an aptly small sip of her own drink, mainly to conceal her smile. Her attentions, which had been upon the politician, were noticed by his kindly rescuer, who not only recognised her, but called her name.

"Mrs Robinson, isn't it?" she asked, prompting Phryne to look up with a polite smile.

"Yes, it is" Phryne replied with a smile. The kindly woman, who had greying hair secured in a Marie Antoinette-style hairdo, nodded.

"I'm Isabel Abercrombie, it's lovely to meet you. I've heard so many things about you from your aunt. You're a detective, I gather?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I am" she confirmed. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Abercrombie" she said politely. Mrs Abercrombie smiled.

"I understand that congratulations are in order" Mrs Abercrombie said kindly, smiling at Phryne across the table. "Congratulations, Mrs Robinson, it's such wonderful news" she stated sincerely. "I'm sure your aunt is thrilled" she added. Phryne nodded and smiled politely.

"Thank you" she replied with sincerity. "Yes, I'm sure she is" she added.

"Phryne" called Jacqueline, as the dishes from the main course were being cleared away, and the conversation was beginning to quieten. Phryne excused herself from her latest acquaintance and turned towards her friend. "Jack tells us you've been working on several cases together" she said keenly. Phryne knew what was coming next, and she looked momentarily towards Jack, who had clearly anticipated it too. Some of the people in the seats beside them, on both sides of the table, turned towards them.

"Yes, we have" Phryne replied amiably. "Unfortunately for us, Melbourne has not been short on crime recently" she added, earning a few laughs from the table. Jacqueline smiled.

"Won't you tell us about one of your cases?" she asked keenly. Phryne hesitated for a moment. "Please" she asked with a smile. Phryne looked towards Jack, considered the matter for a moment, then turned towards Jacqueline and nodded. She would tell an edited version of one of the cases which she felt certain would be of interest to the table, many of whom were now looking at her.

In the next ten minutes or so Phryne recounted the case involving the love triangle between a set of identical twins and the wife of one of the brothers, which resulted in murder. The table were so enthralled by the tale that everyone remained perfectly silent (even Mrs Stanley, who was known to protest on such occasions, particularly under her own roof) as Phryne outlined the narrative in an interesting and astute manner. They were so enraptured by what she was saying that their desserts remained untouched until she had finished. Some of the table nodded in understanding, some remained quite puzzled, and many were discussing the finer details of the matter between themselves. Phryne turned towards Jack, who smiled.

"Trust you to bring murder to the dinner table, Miss Fisher" he said lightly, earning a smile from her.

"At least it's not a real one" she breathed into his ear, prompting him to suppress a smirk as he raised his glass of water to his lips.

"The night's still young" Jack said under his breath, before taking a small sip. Phryne smiled brightly and began to laugh.

After dessert was cleared away, Mrs Stanley rose from her seat and gave a speech, which was met with universal applause. Chequebooks were then produced, generous donations made, and cheques handed to the disapproving butlers, who seemed to grow dourer by the moment.

Following the serving of coffee, fresh fruit, cheese and biscuits, dinner was concluded and everyone was free to leave the room. Jack, Phryne and the Armitages, not wasting a moment, returned to their table by the window in the ballroom, acquiring the company of Lord Raymond-Lance and his wife, and talked for over an hour as the band played beside them. Over the next hour or so other guests, many of whom were friends or acquaintances of Lord Raymond Lance or the Armitages, approached the table and joined them for a brief time. All of them were introduced to Phryne, each of them offered their most sincere congratulations, and no one looked at her as though she should be locked up in a nice little convent for the next six months. so Phryne, who was well-rested, full and happy, considered that the evening was vastly improving. Shortly after ten o'clock, the conversation turned to a Murder Mystery event that Jacqueline was hosting at the university, involving both faculty and students alike, which she invited all at the table to attend.

"Is that event for charity too?" Jack asked politely.

"No, Jack" Jacqueline replied, blowing a smoke ring as she drew her gasper through the air, "it's for fun" she said with a smile. Phryne, who had drank a considerable amount of lemonade that night, due to an unnecessarily repentant waiter, chuckled in response and laid a hand on Jack's arm.

"I'll be right back" Phryne said gently. Jack nodded in response as Phryne rose from the table, picked up her clutch bag, and walked across the ballroom.

A few people smiled at her as she passed, several people used the opportunity to stare at her stomach, and one gentleman even approached her and assured her he was 'at her service' should she require anything. Phryne smiled and thanked him politely, before excusing herself from his company and continuing towards the powder room, which suddenly seemed further away than she remembered. However, when Phryne stepped into the dimly lit corridor outside the ballroom, she heard a low, familiar voice using a cold, acidic tone, which caused her freeze for a moment, before she leaned against a wall and listened closely. It was Judith. And, judging from the sighs of the second person, her aunt, too.

"I don't see how you can be so perfectly accepting of it, Prudence" Judith declared, her voice low and vitriolic, almost a hiss. "I've heard she's already four months pregnant" she added, aghast. Phryne placed her hand upon the cold wall and continued to listen. "I mean, really Prudence. She's barely been married a month, and now she's well into her fourth month?" she spat. "I don't care what people say, she must have known about it."

"Not necessarily" Mrs Stanley replied. "I didn't realise I was carrying Guy until I was almost four months' pregnant" she explained. Judith sighed.

"Yes, but what with advances in medicine and your niece's doctor friend – the one who worked in the hospital, who was sacked over that scandal at the factory – she _must_ have known" Judith persisted. Phryne felt her annoyance rising.

"Dr MacMillan was reinstated to her position after those ludicrous accusations were proved to be completely false" Mrs Stanley stated firmly, earning a smile from Phryne. "And with all due respect, Judith, the private lives of my niece and her husband are none of my concern, and they are certainly none of yours" she declared. Phryne's eyes widened, and she was filled with admiration and gratitude. "Phryne is a married woman, and any child she and her husband have will be a result of their married union, so I fail to see the reason for your concern" she added, before sighing heavily. "You are a valued member of the board, Judith, and the hospital owes you a great deal of gratitude for everything you have done for it" she said formally. Phryne heard her aunt take a few steps forwards. "But I will not tolerate you speaking about my niece in that manner" she stated with conviction, in a tone Phryne did not recognise. She listened for a few moments as Judith blustered, scoffed, and stormed off in the direction of the ballroom. After a few moments Phryne emerged from her hiding place and came face to face with her aunt, who looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Phryne, my dear" she began pleasantly, walking towards her as she spoke. "Are you enjoying your evening?" she asked.

Phryne did not respond to her aunt's question verbally. Instead, she walked confidently towards her, wrapped her arms around her body, and held her in a close embrace. To Phryne's utter amazement, her aunt returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Aunt Prudence" she said sincerely. Mrs Stanley did not respond, and simply held her for a while longer, before patting her on the back.

"There" Mrs Stanley stated, thus declaring the end to their emotional union. "Not at all" she said dismissively. Phryne smiled. "Now, why don't we get you back to the ballroom?" she asked.

"Actually, I was heading to the powder room" Phryne returned. Mrs Stanley smiled a knowing smile and nodded.

"You'll get used to that, my girl" she responded, before smiling at her gently, and heading back into the ballroom. Phryne, somewhat bemused, walked down the corridor and towards the powder room.

When Phryne returned to the table a few minutes later, the conversation had (somehow) turned towards detective fiction, which was a genre beloved by Phryne, who owned everything ever written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie and Dorothy Sayers. As she took her seat, Phryne found herself immersed in a conversation regarding the works of Doyle, Christie and Sayers, with Milton and Jacqueline asking for Jack's opinion on the portrayal of the police in such works, as opposed to the independent investigators, such as Marple and Poirot. Phryne, amused by the subject, which interested her greatly, sat down and joined in the conversation, which lasted for over half an hour. At the end of the discussion Lord and Lady Raymond-Lance announced that they were leaving and bid the table goodnight, embracing Phryne warmly and reminding her of the Masquerade Ball, which she once more assured them she would attend. As they were about to leave, Jacqueline caught sight of Judith, and playfully suggested Lord Raymond-Lance and his wife head home with her. Lord Raymond-Lance quipped that he doubted there was room on her broomstick for all four of them, earning him a brief but insincere rebuke from his wife, and the admiration of the rest of the table. After they left, the conversation turned once more to detective fiction, and Phryne and Jack were deeply engaged. It was only when, at quarter to eleven, the band began to play the Viennese Waltz, that their attentions were drawn from the conversation simultaneously. Before Phryne could speak, Jack had risen from his seat and was standing above her, offering her his hand. Jacqueline smiled affectionately.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked. Phryne smiled and accepted his hand.

"Always, Jack" she replied gently, as he drew her to her feet and led her to the dancefloor.

Phryne followed Jack onto the dancefloor and turned to face him, meeting his gaze as he drew her into his arms, and he guided her effortlessly across the room as the music played. Dancing with Jack was always an experience that Phryne savoured; she considered it to be one of the most intimate parts of their relationship, and one of the bravest, too. Jack was a very private man, and dancing in public, especially in front of strangers, must be a rather daunting prospect for him. But as she glided around the room in his arms, she did not detect the slightest trace of anxiety or wariness or hesitation. He did not seem to be concerned with or even aware of anyone else in the room. And for quite some time, neither was she.

And so they danced together through two waltzes, and were so enraptured in their dance and each other, that they did not realise that the band played a third waltz just for them, or that other couples had joined them on the dancefloor; in fact, they scarcely registered the changes in songs, they simply continued to dance. When Jack held her at the end of the third and final waltz, she smiled up at him as he drew her closer, and their attention was only drawn from each other by the sound of applause. Phryne and Jack looked up and found several people, including Jacqueline and Milton, watching them and clapping. It was only then that Phryne saw Jack blushing. She smiled gently, ran her hand down his arm, smiled at the other people on the dancefloor, and led Jack back towards the table. As they were about to sit down again, Jack watched Phryne stifle a yawn, and he checked his watch. It was half-past eleven.

"Phryne" he said quietly, prompting her to turn towards him. "You're tired. Perhaps we should head back?" he suggested tentatively. To his surprise, Phryne nodded immediately in assent.

"Would you mind?" she asked gently. "I am rather tired" she admitted. Jack nodded and offered her a reassuring smile, before stepping back towards the Armitages.

"I think we're going to call it a night" Jack explained, prompting Jacqueline and Milton to turn towards them both.

"Of course" Jacqueline responded, before walking forward and embracing Phryne. "I'll see you on Thursday, darling" she stated. "And don't forget about the Murder Mystery night" she implored.

"I won't, I assure you" Phryne replied warmly. "Besides, you can remind me on Thursday" she added. Jacqueline nodded.

"Yes I can" she returned, before turning towards Jack. "When you have an evening free from saving the city, would you and your lovely wife care to join us for dinner?" she asked. Phryne smiled and Jack nodded.

"Thank you, we'd be delighted" he replied, which Phryne affirmed. Jacqueline kissed Jack on the cheek as Milton said goodbye to Phryne, before shaking Jack's hand. They Armitages offered them both their heartfelt congratulations once more, and watched as they walked across the ballroom towards the corridor, in search of Mrs Stanley.

After finding Phryne's aunt rebuking a harried-looking waiter (whom Phryne saved by thanking him sincerely and with great enthusiasm for his care and attentiveness towards her that evening), Phryne explained to her aunt that she and Jack were about to leave, and they said their goodbyes, earning themselves yet another invitation before they left. Dinner at Aunt Prudence's house next Tuesday. Wonderful.

As Phryne and Jack were assisted into their coats and walked out of the house and onto the driveway, Phryne released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, considered the entire night in less than five seconds, and smiled.

"How was your evening?" Jack asked gently, as he held the passenger side door open for Phryne, who seemed to be somewhat rejuvenated by the cold evening air.

"It was certainly memorable" Phryne responded, before meeting Jack's gaze. "I'm glad we came" she added. Jack nodded.

"So am I" he replied, before getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine of Phryne's Hispano.

"Though I'd wager a few guests aren't" she added, meeting Jack's gaze as he turned towards her. She smiled as he pulled out of the driveway.

After a brief drive across the city through the now deserted streets, Phryne and Jack arrived home shortly before midnight. Jack opened Phryne's door for her and offered her his hand as she alighted, and found that she was considerably less tired than she had been, which he attributed to the cold night air. Her heels clicked rhythmically upon the pathway as she led him towards the house, opening the large door quickly and closing it quietly behind them. The whole house was silent and shrouded in darkness, and Phryne felt relieved to be home. She and Jack crept silently up the staircase and into their bedroom, with Phryne closing the door behind them as Jack turned on his bedside lamp, which lit the room sufficiently enough to allow them both to undress. Phryne watched as Jack began to remove his clothing and lay it carefully over a chair, her heart racing as she watched him, as the sensation of his hand upon her thigh returned to her memory with such conviction that she was almost convinced it was still there. She had been slightly sleepy when they arrived home. But suddenly, she didn't feel tired at all. She smiled mischievously, quickly removed her dress, and walked towards her dressing table.

A few moments later Jack was standing beside the bed with his back to the room, wearing only his trousers, which he was about to remove. His actions, however, were immediately stilled by the feeling of familiar hands upon his skin, and exploring fingers which travelled around his waist and onto his chest, as Phryne stepped up behind him and pressed her body against his. He could feel the silk of her nightwear against his skin, and he inhaled deeply.

"Phryne" he said huskily, as he felt her soft silken hair against his shoulder, as her hands moved lower down his body, a body which was beginning to react strongly to her caresses. Jack inhaled deeply and turned on the spot. "Phryne, I-"

"I talked to Mac" Phryne interjected, as she met his gaze with lust-filled eyes, and continued to make quick work of his belt.

"I'm sorry?" Jack asked, as Phryne's seductive actions caused him to lose track of his thoughts, words and breathing in general, to name a few of his most important faculties. However, he managed to focus on what she was saying, and watched her intently.

"I talked to Mac" Phryne purred, her eyes meeting his, as a sensual smile played upon her lips. "We're fine" she said delicately, as she began to undo his trousers, before untying her own robe and allowing it to fall to the floor. She was completely naked beneath.

Jack, who understood her meaning perfectly, took a single step towards her and looked down her body, his eyes resting upon her abdomen, which had a firm and decided curve. He smiled, placed his hand upon it, and splayed his fingers across her. Phryne felt her breath hitch as he drew her towards him, pulling her up slightly so that their lips met, and they kissed passionately.

Phryne pressed herself against his body, finding her heart racing and her willingness to wait limited, as she began to pull urgently at his trousers, which fell obediently from his body. She moaned loudly as he drew her against him, her hips slamming into his, and she felt him against her. It was clear that his body was reacting as strongly as her own was. It was with both relief and exhilaration that Jack lifted Phryne into his arms and carried her towards the bed, before lowering her down upon it. She lay beneath him, her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him down desperately upon her. She felt a fire burning within her which needed to be sated, and her heart was beating fast and almost painfully in anticipation. Jack, who both sensed and shared her sense of urgency, complied immediately with her request, removing his underwear and uniting their bodies, the initial contact of which made Phryne cry out in ecstasy.

Jack made love to Phryne with both passion and attentiveness, but despite their urgency and need, he was still mindful of her condition, and was careful not to place his weight down upon her abdomen, despite the legs which held his hips in an iron grip, and the nails which dug into his back. That night was perhaps one of the most passionate and most memorable nights of intimacy that Phryne ever shared, and the closest they had both come to losing control so completely. It was over an hour before Phryne and Jack collapsed exhausted into each other's arms, their weary bodies being the sole thing which prevented them from continuing to make love. As Jack drew the bedsheets around Phryne and held him close, he felt her hand drift across his body and rest on his side, as she rested her head upon his chest. Her heart was racing and she was exhausted and sated, and she found herself falling asleep on his chest. Just before sleep claimed her, she found herself remembering part of a conversation she had had earlier that day, and a small smile played on her lips. She laughed lightly.

"What?" asked Jack, smiling gently as he kissed her on her forehead. Phryne's laughter faded and sighed contently upon him, her warm breath drifting across his skin.

"Mac was right" she mumbled tiredly, before drawing her hand onto his chest and relaxing completely.

She was fast asleep before he could ask her what she meant.


	70. Chapter 52 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and are enjoying the festive season! I'm sorry I'm a little late in updating, it's been a very busy week, as I'm sure you can imagine.**

 **These chapters officially end Phryne's period of confinement, and introduce a new addition to the household, who is featured in Kerry Greenwood's incredible Miss Fisher books; I love the character and hope he will one day feature in the series/film.**

 **I hope you enjoy the latest instalments and, as always, please let me know if you have any constructive criticism, issues or advice, or if anything seems OOC. As always, thank you so much for your patience with my updates, and continuing to read and support the story.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne and Jack slept soundly through the night, with Phryne laying on her left side facing Jack, her hand pressed to his chest, her leg entwined between his own. Jack's arm was resting protectively over her waist and he held her as they both slept, his head resting above her own on the pillow they shared. It was shortly before seven o'clock in the morning when he began to rouse from his deep slumber, with his body clock which ran with military precision alerting him to the fact that it was morning, and he was required to be awake. Jack sighed contently and drew Phryne closer instinctively, before slowly opening his eyes, which drifted down immediately to his wife's sleeping form.

Phryne was breathing lightly against his chest, her leg between his, her hand over his heart. Jack smiled gently and listened to her rhythmic breathing for several minutes, holding her as she slept. He looked down upon her, his eyes drifting over her tousled raven locks, her slim fingers, and her pale skin which was bathed in the early morning light. Jack splayed his fingers upon her waist and tenderly caressed her ivory skin, which was warm and smooth and scented with chestnut blossom bath salts, French perfume and ecstasy. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the fragrance, a familiar plethora of individual scents which he would always associate with Phryne. He lowered his head slightly and kissed her hair, feeling her stir lightly in his arms as he drew his hand tenderly up and down her waist, stroking her soothingly. The action was tentative and absent-minded, and Jack was only aware of what his hand was doing when it drifted down slightly towards her stomach, and he felt the now familiar curve of her rounded abdomen against his palm, and he felt exhilarated.

Jack blinked himself from his thoughts and looked down upon Phryne, whose right arm was draped over her chest, covering her breasts, as her hand rested gently upon his chest. Although he did not wish to wake his wife, Jack felt the warm skin and the firmness of her rounded middle beneath his palm, and found himself utterly incapable of removing his hand. He had spent the majority of the week at the station, and was due to return there within the next hour and a half, which meant that he had spent much less time with Phryne than he wanted to. It had felt strange, almost unnatural, for him to be in the station and working on cases without Phryne offering her input (or rather, insisting upon imparting her educated opinion) upon him and his officers. The days he had been working, and the shift patterns over those days, had also prevented him from spending time with Phryne like this, how they were right now. The sudden thought caused him to draw her closer to him once more, until he felt the swell of her abdomen pressed firmly against his own skin. That familiar sensation of exhilaration and excitement rose within him once more, and he looked down upon Phryne. Her body was changing, beautifully, and he found himself in awe of her once more. Awe was something Jack had frequently experienced in relation to Phryne Fisher, ever since the moment they first met. But he had never been in awe of her as much as he was in that moment.

Jack drew his curious hand across her stomach, feeling the swell of her abdomen against his palm. He remembered with perfect clarity the moment when Phryne had first made him aware of the changes to her body, when she had nervously placed his hand upon her stomach, and he felt the tiny curve at the base of her usually flat abdomen. As he felt her stomach beneath his palm now, he considered how much she had grown since that time, and how remarkable it was. Her once flat stomach was now decidedly rounded, and what had once been a small curve at the base was now a beautifully developed and unmistakeable indicator of her pregnancy. She had been wearing blouses and dresses throughout the week which had somehow (and by a method Jack, whose hand was upon her rounded stomach, felt certain must be some form of sartorial sorcery) concealed her condition. But as she lay here beside him, naked and asleep and covered only with a sheet, her pregnancy was both irrefutable and advancing. Jack's hands, again without first consulting his mind, drifted down her stomach and towards the bedsheet which was draped over her body, which it drew down over her by just a few inches to reveal her bare skin. Jack's breath hitched as he looked down upon her body, his eyes becoming fixed on her rounded middle, which had certainly grown, particularly in the last week. Her confinement, which she had handled incredibly well, had clearly had multiple benefits for her; not only did she seem much more relaxed and well-rested, but she had regained her appetite and was gaining weight, and her stomach was growing. This meant their baby was growing too, and was healthy and thriving, despite the terrifying ordeal Phryne had been through the week before. But Phryne was alright now, and so was their baby; a baby whose existence and well-being was displayed by Phryne's body, which was protecting it and nurturing it, and keeping it safe. Jack smiled with both relief and pride at the knowledge of the wellbeing of his wife and their child, as his hand drifted gently across the smooth skin on her abdomen, which he stared at in absolute awe.

"Can I help you, Inspector?" murmured a tired voice from against his chest.

Jack blinked himself from his reverie immediately, and by the time he looked towards her face, Phryne had tilted her head upwards and was staring at him with bright green eyes and a gentle smile; a smile which, upon noticing Jack's embarrassment, brightened.

Phryne pushed herself further up the bed, leaning on her elbow as she looked into Jack's eyes. Her movement caused Jack's hand to drift lightly down her stomach, causing Phryne to feel both excited and, rather suddenly, apprehensive. As Phryne looked into Jack's eyes she found her smile faltering slightly, as familiar waves of doubt and self-consciousness began to wash over her. She and Jack had been so overcome with their desires the night before, that she had not had a chance to worry about what he would think of her changing body. But as she lay beside him now, awake and sated, she found those anxieties creeping in once more. What would Jack think of her changing body? Her rounded stomach? Her fuller breasts? She could make a rather confident deduction on his thoughts on the latter, which she was certain he had noticed (it did not require twenty years' worth of policing to notice), but the former? What would he think about the changes to her stomach, and how would he view her now? Phryne's concerns, which flashed through her mind in mere seconds, were quickly allayed by Jack who, sensing her anxiety, convinced her entirely of his thoughts regarding her body.

Jack tenderly caressed Phryne's growing stomach, before running his hand across her body and towards her back, pulling her gently towards him and capturing her mouth in a tender, loving kiss. Phryne felt her anxieties melt away as she responded eagerly to Jack's kiss, as he held her securely against him. Phryne hummed pleasurably as her body was pulled against his, and she used her leg to draw her closer still, as her hand drifted across his chest. She felt her stomach press against his, which prompted Jack's breath to hitch and his hand to apply more pressure to her back, drawing her closer. Phryne relaxed completely and smiled against the kiss. It was several minutes before either of them broke the kiss, and they only did so due to Phryne's requirement for air. The lady detective placed her hand upon Jack's upper arm and looked into his eyes. Jack watched her with a warm expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said gently. Phryne shook her head lightly.

"You didn't" she replied easily, her voice low and slightly husky from sleep. "Your child did" she added, a faux-reproving tone entering her voice. Jack smiled.

"I see" Jack responded, as his hand drifted along her side, until it rested on her waist.

Phryne could sense what he wanted to do, but quickly realised that he was conscious of unsettling her; he had touched her growing stomach before, in fact she had actively encouraged it, but he had sensed her self-consciousness from a few minutes before and did not wish to exacerbate it. Phryne, who no longer experienced that anxiety, which she felt had done Jack an injustice, sought to reassure him immediately. Phryne placed her left hand over his, which was resting upon her waist, before turning onto her back and lying flat upon the bed. Jack, amused and somewhat confused, watched as Phryne drew his hand from her waist over her body, and placed it upon the centre of her abdomen, where she held it encouragingly. Jack's eyes drifted immediately from her stomach to her face, where he sought to discern any indicators of anxiety or doubt. He found none. Instead, Phryne was watching him with an expression of interest and curiosity, and smiled warmly as their gaze met. Jack smiled in response and, feeling Phryne's hand upon his as it rested upon her stomach, judged that he owed her an explanation.

"I hadn't realise how much…" Jack began gently, before breaking off suddenly, and finding himself uncertain of the correct words to use. Phryne rose an eyebrow and adopted an amused expression.

"How much..?" she prompted, as she stroked her hand with her fingertips, and tried to suppress her growing smile.

"You're incredible" he replied. "This is incredible" he added, his fingers splayed across her rounded middle, as though he hoped to hold as much of her beneath his touch as he could. Jack's voice and his eyes conveying so much emotion and sincerity that Phryne found it impossible to tease him. Her expression softened and she smiled gently up at him.

"It wasn't just me, Jack" Phryne replied warmly. "You had a hand in it too" she added, noticing the affectionate way Jack was looking at her and feeling slightly overwhelmed. "Which is why I hold you partly responsible for my need to endure a consultation with Madame Fleuri this afternoon" she added lightly. Jack smiled gently, the notion of Phryne's requirement for new clothing somehow adding another dimension of reality to her pregnancy, the prospect of which excited him.

"I thought you enjoyed appointments with your couturier" Jack remarked, as his hand drifted across her stomach. Phryne's breath hitched.

"I enjoy the clothes, not the appointments" Phryne replied. Jack smiled in understanding. Phryne inhaled sharply. "Jack, I… after the party last night, it's very likely, it's possible, that there may already be talk about my condition" she said tentatively. Jack, sensing her concern, met her gaze and nodded, but before he could reply, Phryne continued to speak. "Whilst I doubt the news will be in the society pages today, I don't doubt that it will be present in Monday's publications" she added. Although she was confident that revealing her pregnancy was both correct and necessary, she still experienced moments of fear and uncertainty at the prospect of everyone discovering what had been, until last night, a closely guarded secret and a very private affair. Jack stroked her stomach tenderly, which had a remarkably soothing affect upon her, and filled her with warmth.

"It's going to be fine" Jack assured her, his voice and demeanour so confident and sincere that she almost believed him.

"Yes, I'm sure you're right" she replied quietly, feigning confidence which wavered entirely, prompting her to lower her eyes from Jack's gaze.

"Phryne, look at me" Jack said gently, prompting her to inhale deeply and look up and meet his gaze. "We haven't done anything wrong and there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of" he assured her. Phryne found herself nodding automatically in response. "It's going to be alright" he stated with conviction. Phryne swallowed hard. "Apart from one or two unremarkable exceptions, the people we told last night conveyed their congratulations and were happy and supportive" he reminded her tentatively. "And those who know you were overjoyed, like the Raymond-Lances and the Armitages" he stated. "For a moment I thought Jacqueline was actually going to try and take you home with her for the next six months, or possibly longer" he added lightly, earning a small laugh from Phryne, who caressed her growing stomach tenderly.

"Yes, she was rather enthusiastic" Phryne agreed. "She seemed to form quite an attachment to this" she added, an affectionate smile playing upon her lips as she remembered Jacqueline's words and actions from the night before.

"Mm" Jack hummed in agreement, his eyes still focused upon her stomach. Phryne looked up at him with affection and smiled.

"It isn't going anywhere, you know" Phryne remarked with amusement, prompting Jack to meet her gaze and await her explanation. She pressed her hand upon his in response which, at this stage of his explorations, had reached the base of her abdomen. Phryne had been very curious about her changing body, and although she had been frightened by it at first, she found her nerves soothed as her pregnancy progressed, reassured by the knowledge that her baby was healthy and safe. Jack, she observed, seemed to be fascinated with both her condition and her body. She met his gaze, smiled softly, and looked down upon her rounded stomach, stroking the back of his hand tenderly. "It is incredible" she added quietly, remembering Jack's words from earlier as she stared at her bare stomach as though she were in a trance. Jack watched Phryne stare down at her body with curiosity and wonder, her eyes soft and her expression warm, the sight of which caused him to feel exhilarated. "I can't believe how much I've grown already" she said gently, drawing Jack from his thoughts. He noted a slight degree of nervousness in her tone and watched her attentively. "My chemises have risen up by about three inches" she continued, her eyes meeting his. "It's almost indecent" she added lightly, a small smile playing on her lips. Jack smiled gently and watched her with warm and attentive eyes. He knew that she had felt frightened and somewhat intimidated by her changing body, though she had initially been reluctant to admit it, out of what he suspected were her fears he would think her either weak or vain. He didn't consider her to be either.

"It's perfectly natural, Phryne. It's what's meant to happen" he reassured her, his voice low and soothing. His words echoed Mac's and Phryne looked up at him with a calm expression. "I know it must be frightening for you, but it's alright" he continued, as his hand remained upon her abdomen. "The baby's growing" he said reflectively, his eyes drifting down to her abdomen, which he stared at with an expression somewhere between amazement and adoration. Phryne intercepted the gaze and felt warmed and comfortable by it.

"Yes" she agreed, her voice low and gentle, as her eyes drifted back towards her stomach, where there hands were overlaid. "I wonder how big it is?" she asked quietly.

Jack contemplated the question and found himself deeply interested in the answer. The subject of pregnancy was something which he had much knowledge in, though since discovering Phryne's condition he had made every effort to remedy this. He understood from previous discussions with Mac during Phryne's appointments that, at this stage, the baby was already fully formed; it had arms and legs and hands and feet, a face complete with all features, and a strong, beating heart. It was incredible to think that such a tiny human being was growing within Phryne, whose actions and body were nurturing and protecting their child. Although science was a subject at which he excelled, he still found this concept absolutely incredible. Jack considered the size of Phryne's stomach, and tried to establish how big the baby was presently, but found it impossible. He looked up at her and watched the expression on her face, which was one of perfect serenity.

"We can ask Mac at your next appointment" Jack suggested. Phryne nodded in response, not removing her gaze from her abdomen. Jack watched her for a short while before realising that, due to the daily examinations she had had since her release from hospital, her appointments had been removed from their previous routine. "Did Mac tell you when she'd like to see you again?" he asked gently. Phryne looked up at him immediately.

"She'd like to see me on Friday at 3pm" Phryne replied. "Will you come with me?" she asked, attempting to remove all elements of anxiety from her tone. Jack nodded immediately.

"Of course I will" he assured her. Phryne looked relieved.

"If the time isn't convenient for you because of work, I can always ask if we can-"

"I'm not working on Friday" Jack said gently, watching as she stared into his eyes for a moment, before nodding.

"Thank you" she replied gratefully, still holding his gaze. "Given what happened last week, Mac would like to see me every week for the duration of my pregnancy" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding. "Obviously, this may not be practical for you due to your work commitments, so I can always-"

"I'll be there" Jack interceded, sensing a rise in the anxiety present in Phryne's tone. Her wide green eyes drifted up to his and she watched him attentively. "For every appointment" he assured her. Phryne smiled gently.

"It's perfectly alright if you can't be" Phryne replied quietly, her voice low and soothing. "I can always attend the appointments by myself if you're busy, it's fine" she continued, her eyes holding his gaze. Despite her feigned confidence, Jack recognised the nervousness in her voice and demeanour, and he held her gaze with a kind, reassuring expression.

"You and the baby are infinitely more important to me than any other commitment, work-related or otherwise" Jack assured her, as Phryne's eyes drifted over his. She swallowed hard and appeared slightly anxious. Jack stroked her abdomen tenderly and she felt her heart soar. "I won't miss a single appointment" he stated with conviction. "I promise" he added, his voice kind and sincere. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied quietly, offering him a small smile. She hated appearing vulnerable, and didn't want him to think her weak.

But the prospect of the appointments still frightened her, and whilst she had become accustomed to her daily examinations, they somehow seemed different to the formal appointments, which she still found to be a rather daunting concept. She really wanted Jack to be with her. It was also clear from his previous attendance that he really, sincerely, wanted to be there; he asked questions about her own health and that of their baby, and would frequently seek clarification on certain matters, often asking Mac questions that she herself wanted to ask, but somehow did not feel quite able to. He wanted to be there and she wanted him to be too. The idea of attending the hospital for such a formal appointment without him was quite frightening, and the realisation at how weak this made her both frustrated and concerned her. But here he was now, right beside her, assuring her with complete truth and sincerity that he would attend each one with her. And he would, she knew he would. He'd made it work somehow. They both would.

"Thank you" she repeated, her voice sincere and filled with emotion. Jack felt her squeeze his hand and he nodded in response, his eyes never once leaving hers. After a few moments Phryne blinked herself out of her thoughts. "You should probably start getting ready" she suggested gently.

"I probably should" Jack agreed, his eyes holding hers.

Phryne watched as Jack's hand drifted across her abdomen and towards her waist, where he applied gentle pressure, encouraging her back onto her side. She complied immediately, turning so that she was lying on her side and facing him, her bright green eyes staring deeply into his own. Jack's hand stroked her waist and he moved closer to her, drawing her towards him as he did so. Phryne placed her hand upon his upper arm and rested her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes as he held her. They remained together for over ten minutes, completely silent and without movement, simply holding onto each other and acquiring comfort from their embrace. Phryne began to feel herself falling back to sleep, which she did not wish to do, due to the commitments she had that day, and so she forced her eyes open and looked up at Jack.

"Come along, Inspector" Phryne said gently, as she ran her hand down his arm. "As much as I would love to, we can't stay in bed all day" she said quietly, her bright green eyes staring up into his.

"No?" Jack asked, his voice low and gentle, and edged with feigned surprise. His left hand drifted up her body and stroked her hair, before cupping her cheek tenderly. Phryne smiled.

"No" she replied reluctantly, a response which was muffled by Jack, who tilted his head towards hers and kiss her lovingly upon the lips.

Phryne's breath hitched in her throat and she responded immediately to the kiss, which quickly turned from being tender and affectionate to passionate and heated. Jack's fingers captured locks of Phryne's hair as he cradled her head, drawing her deeper into the kiss. Phryne ran her hand down his arm and along his waist, before tracing her fingers up his back and feeling the taut muscles beneath her open palm. Her heart began to beat faster and her breathing became slightly laboured, as she leaned closer to him and pressed her body suggestively against his. She felt him inhale sharply at the motion, his body tensing in anticipation, causing her to smile. His body was responding very strongly to her movement, and his hand was already drifting from her head to her neck, before continuing its journey down her body, causing her back to arch. Phryne gasped and removed her leg from between his, before clasping his shoulder tightly and pulling him on top of her. Jack lowered himself gently on top of her, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and guided him into her, and they were quickly lost in each other.

Half an hour later Jack emerged from the bathroom in a towel and a hurry, his hair dripping wet in a manner that Phryne, who was watching him in the mirror of her dressing table as she applied her make-up, found incredibly alluring. However, as she watched him walk quickly to his wardrobe and pull out various articles of clothing, she decided that distracting Jack once more when he was already dangerously close to being uncharacteristically late for work would not be fair on the inspector. _Though it would be fun,_ she thought. Phryne smiled and lowered her eyes from his body, rising from her seat and heading to her own wardrobe to select some appropriate garments for her own day's activities, and resolving to leave Jack to get ready without distraction. Which was indeed a pity.

Five minutes later Phryne and Jack were walking downstairs together, with the lady detective wearing a lavender coloured cotton shift dress with matching shoes and a long white jacket. Jack, impeccably attired in a fitted dark grey suit, accompanied her into the dining room to the sounds of gentle chatter and Jane laughing. They stepped into a room containing a pleasant atmosphere, smiling occupants, and the scent of pancakes. Phryne's stomach growled almost audibly. She was famished.

Upon noticing their arrival, both Sheila and Jane turned towards them and greeted them warmly. Sheila was wearing a rather becoming dark brown suit and Victorian-style white blouse, which suited her beautifully, and was matched by the classic up-do style in which she wore her dark brown hair. Jane was wearing a light yellow cotton dress with white shoes and matching ribbons in her hair, and had been laughing at something that Sheila had said as Phryne and Jack entered the room, before turning to her guardian with a bright smile. Phryne noticed the way her eyes drifted down her body towards her stomach, which was only just visible beneath her clothing at certain angles. Jane stared at Phryne's midsection, utterly transfixed for a few moments, before meeting her gaze again. Her smile widened. Phryne looked upon her warmly and bade her good morning just as Mr Butler entered the room with more pancakes. Phryne was very, very happy to see him.

"Jack, I thought you'd gone to the station already" Sheila said gently, looking at her watch with some confusion.

"I was just leaving" Jack informed her, his voice calm and conversational. Phryne suppressed a private smile and met his gaze, which he returned with a look of perfect innocence. Phryne's hunger markedly decreased her tendency to tease which, under present circumstances, was most fortunate for Jack.

"Don't you have time for breakfast?" Phryne asked. Jack shook his head.

"I'm afraid not" he replied gently. "I'll have something when I get to the station" he quickly added, anticipating the next words of both Phryne and his mother. Phryne nodded, and Sheila stared at him with an expression which all mothers had mastered to perfection: a warning look which was laced with doubt and scepticism. Jack recognised it from his childhood and, unlike experiences with it during his youth, looked at her confidently, before offering her a small smile. "I'll see you all this evening" he said kindly, his eyes drifting across everyone in the room, who chorused their goodbyes. Before he left, Jack turned back towards Phryne and met her gaze, and Sheila distinctly noticed his left hand drift towards her waist. She smiled to herself and turned back towards Jane, resuming their previous conversation, as Mr Butler disappeared into the kitchen to prepare Phryne's breakfast. "I know you have quite a busy day planned, and I'm sure the prospect of being released from your confinement is as exciting as it is a relief" Jack began tentatively, his voice gentle and kind. "But don't push yourself too hard" he continued gently. "If you feel you need to rest, please do" he added. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in response.

"Of course" she replied gently, her voice kind and sincere. "I will, I promise" she assured him. "We're just going into the city for a couple of hours. We'll be home in time for lunch, and then the Fleuris are coming over at three o'clock for my appointment" she continued. "I'm sure it won't be too taxing, but I will rest, Jack" she said warmly. "Besides, I'll be under your mother's expert supervision at all times" she said lightly, smiling up at Jack. His expression softened and he returned the smile.

"Have a lovely time" he replied. Phryne nodded.

"I intend to" she replied, meeting his gaze and offering him a warm smile. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Jack, who was not quite sure what he was being thanked for, simply nodded in response. He felt Phryne's hand drift over his own, as her fingers fell between his and she held his hand gently. "I'll see you this evening" Jack said gently, as Phryne offered him a reassuring smile, and Jack squeezed her hand in response, before lowering their joined hands and walking quietly from the room.

Phryne remained standing until she heard the door close behind him, before pulling out the chair at the end of the table between Sheila and Jane, and sitting down just as Mr Butler entered the dining room with her plate. Her eyes drifted hungrily over the two large, thick pancakes which smelled divine and which were accompanied, she noticed, by the half a lemon she returned to the fruit bowl during her early-morning adventure into the kitchen the night before last. Phryne looked up at Mr Butler, who was watching her with an almost divinely knowing look, and smiled brightly as she thanked him. He had scarcely had time to place her tall glass of lemon squash beside her plate before she had squeezed the lemon over the pancakes and applied the juice liberally, her eyes drifting from her delicious breakfast to her companions, who had both turned towards her.

"Miss Phryne, are we still going to the bookshop today?" Jane asked gently. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, of course" she replied immediately, having discussed the matter with Jane and Sheila the evening before. She had insisted that Dot, who hand kindly stayed with her throughout her confinement, have the day off and spend some time with Hugh, whose night shifts ended the day before and was currently on rest days. "I thought we might drive into the city after breakfast, do some shopping, and perhaps have tea and cakes in one of the cafes you like" she continued. "I have an appointment here with Renee and Simone Fleuri at three o'clock, but you shan't have to endure that" she assured her, knowing how much Jane hated being fitted for new clothing, much less watching the process be applied to someone else. Jane smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" she replied, before returning her attentions to her (third) pancake, which she ate with strawberries and blueberries. Phryne considered the beautifully-dressed young lady beside her and smiled. She really was a remarkable girl, and Phryne was greatly looking forward to where her life would take her. The notion caused a sudden and deeply unsettling thought to rise to the forefront of her mind, where the terrifying prospect had hitherto been banished from, and she was filled with terror. What if something happened to her relating to her current condition which meant she would not live to see Jane grow up? Sheila noticed that shift in Phryne's demeanour and sought to soothe her.

"Phryne dear, when would you like to head into the city?" Sheila asked gently.

At the sound of her mother-in-law's voice Phryne swallowed hard and forced the thoughts aside, before turning towards her with a calm expression and gentle smile. There was a slight delay in Phryne's response which prompted Jane to look up at her.

"Whenever you're both ready" Phryne replied, her voice low and calm, and sounding perfectly normal. Sheila nodded in response, and watched Phryne attentively, as she tried to ascertain what it was that had unsettled her so.

"The book store opens at nine" Jane hinted quietly, prompting Phryne to glance at her watch before turning towards her with a small smile. Jane adored that store.

"We could leave in, say, twenty minutes?" Phryne suggested, turning from Jane to Sheila, who nodded immediately. "We should arrive a few minutes after the store opens, so no one will have a chance to deprive you of any potential purchases" she assured Jane, who smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane responded, before returning her attentions to her third pancake, which she was determined to finish. Though she might have to forfeit the fruit.

Phryne smiled, lifted her cutlery and, fighting down her fear which was threatening both her calmness and her appetite, began to eat.

Half an hour later Phryne was parking her magnificent car in the city, which was abuzz with activity on that Saturday morning in early May. The morning was comfortably warm and a gentle breeze carried to Phryne the scents of pastry, fuel and flowers, which she would always associate with shopping in Melbourne. Butchers boys, bakers boys and messengers hurried past on their errands, covered in flour or smeared in fruit, depending on their profession. Young men hastily dressed in a manner which told of an eventful Friday evening were hurrying to catch the tram, skilfully avoiding colliding with the respectably dressed young men and women who were walking along the street and staring into shop windows, making every effort not to notice them. Phryne smiled privately as she opened her car door. She loved Saturdays in the city.

Phryne led Sheila and Jane onto the pavement and nodded towards a Victorian-style building at the end of the street, which was a dark brown construct with tall windows at the front, and dozens of books arranged in both crates and on shelving units of mismatched furniture out the front, which was a very good representation of what the store looked like inside. Phryne and Jane both adored it and, on first introducing Jane to an establishment she had frequented during her youth (and which had changed little since), Phryne found herself ensconced within the familiar shop for over an hour as Jane selected a small library's worth of books she'd like to read. Indeed, she had selected so many that the kindly old bookseller assisted them to carry the tomes to her car, which was the first and only time she had ever seen him outside of the shop. Phryne had longed suspected that the kindly elderly gentleman lived in the actual shop, residing somewhere between the stacks. Phryne smiled fondly at the familiar notion as she and Sheila walked together along the street, following behind Jane, who was walking towards the establishment with such speed as though she feared it were a mirage that would soon disappear. Sheila and Phryne exchanged a knowing look and smiled as Jane hurried inside.

Phryne glanced down at the assortments of books and magazines displayed outside the store, before pushing it open and leading Sheila inside, the small brass bell tinkling above them to announce their presence. As soon as Phryne stepped inside, a familiar face emerged from behind a large stack of leather bound texts upon the counter, and she smiled warmly at the familiar face of Mr Johann Alberstein, the guardian of _Alberstein's Books and Periodicals, established in 1887._ The man was surely in his mid-seventies by now, and was a small stocky gentleman with white hair and sideburns and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses which suited him well, and highlighted his kind eyes. He wore an olive green tweed suit and a welcoming expression, smiling at Phryne as she entered.

Phryne had been an avid reader since childhood and had an insatiable thirst for knowledge. Her mother had once taken her to _Alberstein's_ to choose a book as a birthday treat, on one of the rare occasions that Mrs Fisher had been able to both hide and retain some money from Phryne's father. Phryne struck up an instant friendship with Mr Alberstein, who was so surprised and impressed that this remarkable eight-year-old girl selected Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's _A Study in Scarlet,_ that he not only replaced the old copy she selected (which was the cheapest he held) and replaced it with a beautifully bound one in cream with red writing and beautiful illustrations from its original publication in _The Strand_ _Magazine,_ but insisted on gifting her _The Sign of the Four_ and _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ , in which were bound in equal splendour. The little girl stared up at him in awe and watched as he wrapped the books in paper, securing the package with a ribbon and then handing them to her. She held them as carefully as one would hold a new-born infant, and she looked up at him with her wide green eyes and thanked him warmly, before securing her arms around the books and holding them protectively against her, as though she feared he would change his mind. He smiled at her, commended her reading choices once more, and told her that she was welcome in his shop any time.

Mr Alberstein had also refused to take any payment for the texts, which Mrs Fisher knew must have been quite expensive, and he wished her a very happy birthday. And so Phryne and her mother left the store that morning and headed to a nearby café, where they used the money to purchase tea and sandwiches and cream cakes, before heading back to their home in Collingwood. Phryne had stepped onto the tram with her mother armed with her beloved books, a cream cake, and the knowledge that there were good people in the world. She visited Mr Albertstein's store once or twice a week after that, depending on when her mother could spare her or when she escaped following her drunken father's return. The young girl sought solace between the stacks and, armed with more books than she could read in a lifetime and the friendship of the kindly book seller who not only allowed her to sit in his store and read, but set up a chair and a table near his own desk to facilitate her study, she found it. She spent whole days in there for weeks after Janey's disappearance, fining that it was the only place that seemed to have been able to comfort her. This shop had been one of the last places she visited before she left for England, and one of the first she attended after her return to Melbourne. Phryne still had the first editions of the Sherlock Holmes novels which the bookseller had given to her, which were displayed in her parlour, and were discovered by Jack shortly after they met, who remarked on them as soon as he saw them and handled them with great care. His discovery of the texts prompted a lengthy discussion on such fiction, which lasted for three glorious hours and half a bottle of whiskey. Phryne smiled at the mixture of her past and her present, and was drawn from her thoughts as Mr Alberstein walked towards her, happiness shining from his tired, pale blue eyes.

"Phryne" the old man said with warmth and affection, as he walked as quickly as his arthritic legs would carry him across the room. Phryne walked towards him and met him, allowing him to hold her hands in his own as he looked up at her with a smile. Sheila watched the scene with interest and a smile. There was a story there.

"Hello Johann" Phryne replied warmly, her smile and expression both as bright as they had been on that first day she had visited his store, over twenty years ago. "How are you?"

"Well, well" the old man assured her, his eyes not leaving hers. Sheila watched as he drew her hands together and patted them gently. "Your Miss Jane disappeared over there amongst the medical texts" he informed her, in his pleasant voice with a slight german accent. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I thought she might have done" Phryne responded, glancing in the direction and catching sight of a corner of yellow fabric and a petticoat drifting between the aisles. She smiled. "I hope you have sufficient paper and string for our visit" she added gently. Johann smiled.

"Of course" he replied with ease. Phryne smiled and stepped to the side slightly, turning towards Sheila.

"Johann Alberstein this is Mrs Sheila Robinson, my mother-in-law" Phryne explained.

"Yes, I read about your marriage, congratulations" he said, before turning towards Sheila. "It is an honour to meet you, Mrs Robinson" he said politely, releasing Phryne's hands and extended his own towards Sheila, who accepted it. Johann then drew her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Your son is a very lucky man" he proclaimed. Phryne looked from Johann to Sheila.

"He certainly is" Sheila agreed instantly. Phryne felt both warmed and slightly embarrassed. "It's lovely to meet you, Mr Alberstein."

"Please, call me Johann" he returned, offering her a sincere smile, which Sheila returned.

"Johann" Sheila agreed.

"Miss Phryne!" called Jane from somewhere amongst the stacks, prompting Phryne to turn around and take a few steps towards the sound of her ward's voice. She saw Jane's head pop up from amongst the bookshelves. "I've found books on the works of Galen and Hippocrates!" beamed Jane, delighted. Phryne smiled. Jane, like Phryne, could spend hours in a shop like this if she was able to. And Phryne would never dream of stopping her.

"Excellent" Phryne returned brightly. "Happy hunting" she added, before turning towards Sheila and Johann with a gentle smile. "Anything in of note, Johann?" she asked casually. Johann smiled. He knew Phryne's tastes.

"We have some texts by R. Austin Freeman which I believe might interest you, as well a beautiful first edition of 'The Murders in the Rue Morgue' by Poe, which I have kept aside for you" Johann returned promptly. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, I'll take it" she replied, trusting Johann's judgement implicitly. The bibliophile smiled gratefully upon her. Before Phryne could continue, there was a sound of falling books and a hushed 'drat!' from Jane's direction. Phryne looked up at Johann apologetically and excused herself and Sheila, who made their way towards Jane.

Phryne found Jane quickly amongst the stacks, attempting to arrange the two dozen or so books she had dropped into neat piles so that she could put them back in their rightful places. Jane, an avid reader, felt both embarrassed and neglectful for her error; to her, dropping such beautiful volumes was a sin akin to blasphemy. Phryne looked upon her sympathetically and bent down, picking up two texts on physiognomy, one on the circulatory system, and another on medieval medicine. She found three other texts regarding the medical discoveries and methods of Ancient Rome and Greece, and a charming volume with the mark of Asclepius on the front, which she identified instantly. She stacked these texts neatly put them aside, as she and Sheila assisted Jane with returning the other texts to their correct places. Jane, who by now was quite harried, looked around with confusion, before Phryne handed her the stack of books she had rescued and watched relief flood her ward's features. She offered her a reassuring smile before rising to her feet.

"Well, ladies" she began, looking from Sheila to Jane. "To each their own" she announced, taking in the bookstore with a sweeping gaze. The store was large and smelled pleasantly of old paper, leather and ink, and had clearly marked sections which were very specific, noting the genre of the books contained within and marking every possible subsection. Mr Alberstein was a very neat and orderly man and he kept his shop so well organised that even the military would approve, and doubtless seek to immediately improve their own methods. Phryne appreciated that each read had a preference, and she wished to allow both of her companions the time and resources to fully indulge theirs. "Shall we reconvene in, say, one hour?" she suggested. Jane smiled and was barely able to contain her excitement, turning her attentions immediately back to the shelf before her. Sheila nodded in agreement and scanned the signs on each section with interest, before heading towards the area marked 'Classic British Literature, 1750-1900'. Phryne smiled and turned towards the section marked 'Detective Fiction, 1800-1930', and privately bet that Sheila would leave the store with at least one text by the renowned Miss Austen.

Phryne knew that, having been released from her confinement and let loose upon the city of Melbourne with two people she cared about greatly, she would certainly enjoy the beginning of her weekend. She spent the next hour walking amongst the familiar shelves, collecting several works of detective fictions by both well-known and more obscure authors, before heading into another one of her favourite sections: 'Children's Literature Through Time'.

Phryne spent almost fifteen minutes perusing the familiar texts and wonderful editions of various books, many of which she recognised, some of which were a mystery. She picked up a few books and flicked through them, briefly perusing the iconic stories and fables and marvelling at the beautiful illustrations. When she reached the bottom shelf (which contained the twentieth century additions to Mr Alberstein's enviable and seemingly infinite collection), she came across a collection of stories which she had not noticed before, by an author whose name she recognised from her own childhood. They were books on various animals and their adventures, and their author was a lady named Beatrix Potter. Phryne found herself feeling rather reminiscent, and reacquainted herself with the nature of the adventures of both Peter Rabbit and Squirrel Nutkin, picking up the said texts and reading them quickly, considering the accompanying illustrations with admiration. They were lovely, charming little books, and she adored them as a child. They were well written, instructive and thoroughly enjoyable, and she doubted there was a child who had read them who did not share her love for them. As this thought occurred to her, she found herself suddenly struck by the memory of her mother reading 'The Tale of Jemima Puddleduck' to her one winter when she had a terrible cold, and remembered what a comfort it had been to her. The book, the pictures, her mother's soothing voice. She looked back at the books in her hand and traced her finger across Peter Rabbit's face. _I wonder if my child would experience the same comfort and enjoyment if I read them these books?_ she wondered, as she stared down at the texts in her hands. They suddenly felt heavier, somehow. Phryne bit her bottom lip and flicked through 'The Adventures of Peter Rabbit' once more, before finding herself coming to a clear and quick decision, despite her anxiety. She looked back up towards the shelf and drew out all of the books by that author that she could find, which totalled a twenty-two, all of which were beautifully bound with dark green covers adorned with stunning illustrations. She stacked them neatly and rose to her feet, proud of her little collection, and the newest addition to her baby's soon-to-be-nursery. By the time he or she was born, Phryne intended that the baby would be in possession of a commendable library, a decision she felt certain that Jack would approve of. Literature offered the readers and a listeners both the answers to the problems of the world and an escape from them, and Phryne meant for her child to be in possession of both. Always.

Confident with her decision, Phryne zig-zagged down the aisles until she came to another favourite section, where she could gladly spend the majority of the day. Phryne had been in the 'English Drama, 1500-1750' section for ten minutes, before her eyes befell a beautifully bound edition of a text she had not had the pleasure of reading since she was in childhood. Phryne crouched down slightly and coaxed the dark blue bound edition of John Dryden's 'All for Love' from between texts by Bunyon and Webster, and held it carefully in her hands. The title and author of the text were printed on the front in a sublime gold lettering, which perfectly matched the floral design in the border, which she traced with her right forefinger. She opened the front cover and was amazed to find that this edition, which was clearly quite old but in a pristine condition, was published in 1832. She turned to Act 1 Scene 1 and began to read the text, and memories of herself ensconced in the library at her boarding school into the early hours of the morning as she read the play avidly returned to her. Phryne had always adored Dryden, and this text in particular. She bought a cheaper edition in Paris, but had mislaid it on her journey back to England and had, for some reason, neglected to replace it. The play was splendid and, in her opinion, on par with Shakespeare's own 'Antony and Cleopatra', the protagonists of which were the same as those in 'All for Love'. Phryne smiled as memories of conversations with Jack about Shakespeare's play, which he adored more than he would ever admit, returned to her. Dryden's play had not, if her memory served her, come up those discussions which, upon reflection, she found curious. Was it possible that a well-read man such as Jack Robinson had not yet had the pleasure of reading Dryden's masterful take on Antony and Cleopatra? Phryne pondered the matter for a moment, before closing the book and rising to her feet, running her finger down the flawless spine, and deciding that she would buy the book for Jack. She smiled at the notion which, combined with memories of previous discussions, filled her with warmth. She heard the sound of Jane and Sheila's voices, and was about to turn to join them, before she caught sight of a sign marking a section she had never had reason to visit before. The sign read 'Maternity and Infancy: Medical, Psychological and Instructional Texts, 1500-1930'.

Phryne slowly rose to her feet and stared at the section, which appeared to consist of a single mahogany bookcase, which had three of its five shelves filled. Phryne was filled with a mixture of curiosity and fear, a cocktail of emotions which she had become increasingly accustomed to over the past few months, and stared at the imposing sign for several seconds. Despite her anxiety, Phryne's curiosity won out, as it always did, and she found herself walking down the aisle to her right and towards the bookcase before she realised what she was doing. As Phryne reached the bookcase she stood several inches from it, her hands resting by her sides as her eyes drifted over the titles of the books, which featured both medical texts and sociological ones, including pamphlets. Phryne quickly realised that she currently held editions of several of the titles thanks to Mac, and duplicates of all of the pamphlets she had been given (and had subsequently read) were displayed here too. This reminded Phryne that she needed to continue her reading, which she had neglected somewhat over the past week, and she resolved to read at least one of the books on Monday. After several minutes' consideration she selected a text which interested her, which was Marie Stopes' (oh, the irony) tome entitled 'Radiant Motherhood'. Despite the title, Phryne thoroughly approved of the author, and hoped the text would not disappoint. It may even prove to be instructive. She examined the cream cover for a moment, before hearing Johann's voice as he spoke fondly to Jane. Phryne turned from the sound of the familiar voices back to the book in her hand which she, rather nervously and instinctively, placed between the other texts she had selected, sandwiching it between Dryden's 'All for Love' and a text by R Austin Freeman. She then checked the time and, realising she had been in the shop for almost an hour, headed towards the sounds of Sheila and Jane.

Phryne greeted them warmly and had already removed her purse from her bag in preparation for paying Johann for Jane's books, when she realised that they had already been wrapped and secured with string and were reposed in Jane's proud arms. Noticing Phryne's momentary confusion, Sheila began to speak.

"I hope you don't mind, Phryne, but I asked Jane if she'd allow me to pay for the books" Sheila said kindly. "I've bought my own grandchildren some books, and wanted to get Jane some too" she explained. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you, Sheila. That was very kind" she replied. Sheila smiled.

"It was no trouble at all" Sheila responded. "It's wonderful to see a young woman with such a thirst for knowledge" she commended. "And I also managed to find a charming edition of Jane Austen's 'Emma' for me" she added. Phryne's smile widened victoriously and she nodded.

"That's my favourite of Austen's novels" Phryne replied. Sheila brightened.

"Mine too" she admitted, as she held her own small package of books in her hands. The small bundle reminded Phryne that she needed to pay for her own (rather extensive) collection, and she carried them to the counter to a bemused Johann.

"It has been a while since you selected so many, Phryne" Johann said warmly, as his fingers searched through the texts at the beginning of the pile, which comprised of detective fiction and a charming play by Dryden. Johann nodded in approval, before adding a stunning edition of Poe's 'The Murders in The Rue Morgue', and he began to wrap them in brown paper and secure them with string, as Phryne and her companions waited patiently.

The lady detective was standing before him admiring some very old texts in the glass cabinet to the left of his desk, and Mrs Robinson and Jane were talking about the books they had purchased, with the admirable Jane thanking the kindly older lady once more for buying her the books. He secured the first package of texts before turning his attentions to the remainder, and as he removed the Dryden book from the top of the pile he found himself utterly bewildered by the text which lay beneath it. It was 'Radiant Motherhood' by Marie Stopes.

Johann looked up at Phryne for a moment, whose eyes were fixed on a very old collection of Shakespearean tragedies, and he found himself considering her with great interest and curiosity. From his sixty years' experience in the profession, Johann was well aware of how much information could be acquired on a person based upon their preferences in books. Whilst he knew that Phryne's interests were extensive and she had, on occasion, requested his assistance in acquiring her various texts for her work as a detective (once asking him to source texts on turning led into gold, which he was able to do without issue), this type of book did not strike him as something which Phryne Robinson, nee Fisher, would be typically seek out, let alone buy. Perhaps she was purchasing it for a friend? Johann quickly dismissed the possibility. It was not the kind of text one would normally acquire for a friend. Or perhaps it was? As he pondered the matter further, he found his gaze shifting from his beloved customer's face to her abdomen, which was shrouded in material of a beautiful light purple. Phryne was wearing a lavender shift dress and white coat, which was unbuttoned, and his curious eyes stared at her stomach in wonder. Was it his imagination, or was there a notable swell to Phryne's usually flat stomach? Or was it simply the fabric of the dress betraying his old eyes? Johann watched as Phryne turned to the left and looked closer at the folios within the cabinet, his eyes drifting along her stomach as she moved. His eyes widened as he saw it. No, he had not been imagining it. Phryne's stomach was definitely rounded, which was more obvious when viewing her from the side. Johann stared at her in amazement, and his expression softened.

Phryne, who had felt the man's eyes upon her and noticed that she could no longer hear the sound of paper being folded, turned towards Johann and found that his eyes were fixed upon her abdomen, which he was staring at with a gentle expression and warm smile. Phryne felt suddenly rather nervous and turned towards him, prompting his eyes to drift from her abdomen to her eyes. He looked at her knowingly and, upon noticing the paleness of her features and the uncharacteristic nervousness in her eyes, he smiled upon her, with incredible warmth and sincerity. Something about the way in which he was looking at her made Phryne relax completely, and she found herself smiling in response. Johann held her gaze for a few moments, a wide smile upon his face, before nodding gently and continuing to wrap her books. Phryne took a couple of steps towards the counter and watched as he wrapped the books with care, observing the smile which played upon his lips when he realised she had purchased his entire Beatrix Potter collection. Phryne smiled gently and watched Johann work, until he had wrapped all of her books for her and stacked them into three neat piles. She heard Sheila come up behind her as she placed some money on the counter and she turned around to face her.

"Let me help you" Sheila offered kindly, as she picked up the two stacks containing Beatrix Potter and Marie Stopes' text.

"Thank you" replied Phryne gratefully, as she picked up the remaining bundle and looked up at Johann, who was watching her with his kind blue eyes and that same warm smile.

"Congratulations, Phryne" he said gently, as he offered her a receipt. Phryne accepted it and held it against her books.

"Thank you" she replied, offering him a nervous smile. Johann's smile widened reassuringly. So did Phryne's.

"I hope I'll see you soon?" Johann asked, his kind voice heavy with sincerity. Phryne nodded immediately.

"You certainly will" she replied immediately. Johann's eyes brightened and he nodded.

"Take care, my dear" he said gently. Phryne smiled.

"You too" she returned. "Goodbye" she added. Sheila and Jane also said their goodbyes, with Jane thanking Johann once more for the books, as Phryne led them from the shop. Johann watched after them with a gentle expression and a warm smile, neither of which faded during the day.

Due to the sheer volume of books, which Phryne joked would 'make the Royal Library of Alexandria's collection seem modest', it was decided that they would carry their purchases back to the car, where they were carefully placed, before the party continued on their shopping trip.

Phryne, Sheila and Jane spent the next hour or so wondering around the shops, looking in windows and entering any which took either person's fancy. Phryne and Jane were drawn into a remarkable little antique shop with some beautiful furniture and delightful jewellery. Phryne bought an amethyst necklace and earring set for herself and some costume jewellery for Jane, whose aversion to spending Phryne's money meant that she had always politely declined any offers of real jewellery, ever as birthday presents. They then visited several other similar establishments, before heading into a fabric shop for Sheila, who bought some new cream wool, a pair of knitting needs, a packet of safety pins and various materials for cross-stitching. Phryne found some fabric in ochre and in magnolia, both of which she was certain Dot would like, and ordered a bolt of each, which would be delivered to the house the following day. Shortly after eleven o'clock the shoppers retreated into a quaint little café and enjoyed tea and light refreshments, before heading back into the street.

As they crossed the road and walked along the opposite side of the street, Phryne sopped outside a department store she frequented, and the group headed inside. Sheila headed towards the children's section and Jane perused a collection of hats, as Phryne walked to a display at the far left of the store. There was a long rail lined with over two dozen cotton shift dresses, which were very well made and beautifully designed. They were in all colours and a variety of designs, and Phryne considered each dress individually as she made her way through the rack, pulling out half a dozen of them in an array of colours, including white, cream, dark green, deep blue, crimson and aubergine (her favourite). Each dress was well-made, fell to the knees and had unique designs involving either embroidery or beadwork. They were simple, elegant and very agreeable; they also had the benefit of being very loose-fitting about the waist, which Phryne knew would serve her well in the coming months. _And certainly right now_ , she thought, as she felt the lavender cotton fabric of her dress drifting across her abdomen. Phryne walked past the dresses and towards a section displaying blouses made in both cotton and art silk. She selected a black art silk blouse and one with black lace, both of which felt smooth and well-made, almost like the real thing. She smiled and held them against the dresses.

Phryne held the garments in front of her and walked up to the counter, paying for them just after Sheila had bought some charming items of clothing for her grandchildren. As the attentive and amenably chatty assistant folded and packaged Phryne's dresses, the lady detective's eyes drifted towards Jane, who was wearing a very becoming white hat with a light yellow scarf tied about it which was the exact same shade as her dress. Phryne smiled.

"And that hat too, please" Phryne said quietly to the assistant who, after glancing briefly at Jane, smiled conspiratorially at Phryne and nodded.

Phryne paid the lady and carried her bags towards Jane who, she was unsurprised to find, had placed that hat she had clearly adored back amongst the others and acted as though it had never existed. Phryne smiled gently and picked up the hat, turning back to face the assistant, who nodded in response. Just as Jane stepped out of the shop Phryne placed the hat upon her head and smiled at her brightly, chuckling lightly as Jane stared up at her in confusion, before flushing with embarrassment.

"Miss Phryne, I…"

"Jane, it's fine" Phryne assured her warmly. "The hat fits you perfectly and the scarf is the exact same shade as your dress" she explained. "You can also remove the scarf and replace it with another, thus matching the hat to another outfit" she added, imparting her sartorial wisdom upon the next generation. Jane smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied humbly. Phryne nodded. "What did you buy?" she asked, having been so focused upon the hat that she had failed to notice her guardian's purchases. Phryne smirked.

"Six cotton shift dresses in various colours and two blouses" Phryne replied. "That is one of my favourite department stores. The garments are well made, beautifully designed and fairly priced" she declared, and Jane nodded in response, knowing that the lady detective's knowledge on such matters was always correct. "But don't tell Madame Fleuri" Phryne whispered, as she smiled mischievously at her ward. Jane chuckled.

"No, Miss Phryne" she agreed, as Phryne put her arm around her and drew her close, and led both her and Sheila back towards the car.

Phryne, Sheila and Jane arrived back in St Kilda shortly before midday, where they immediately began to remove their various purchases from the car and carry them into the house. Sheila carried her items and assisted Jane with her books, whilst Phryne stacked her books neatly in the back of the Hispano. Before she could remove a thing from her car, she heard Mr Butler's familiar step behind her, and appeared at her side with a gentle smile and caring expression.

"Allow me to assist you, Miss" he said politely, picking up all three stacks of books with ease.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied, as she picked up her own remaining possessions, which she carried effortlessly into the house.


	71. Chapter 52 pt 2

Phryne, Sheila and Jane spent the next ten minutes taking their belongings to their room, sorting through them and putting them away. Sheila headed into the parlour with her new knitting needles and cream wool, and Jane carried three of the books she wanted to read first downstairs and sat opposite Sheila. Phryne, who had gone directly to her bedroom and held the new dresses she had bought in front of her, secreted the garments away in her wardrobe to conceal them from the eagle-eyed Madame Fleuri, before unwrapping the stacks of books she had purchased and placing them on her bed. She placed the text by Ms Stopes on the top of the pile of the books Mac had bought her, which was on her bedside table, before placing Dryden's 'All For Love' on her bedside table, and picking up her novel by Ms Sayers, which she was determined to finish; she was eight chapters in and had already formed a theory as to who the guilty party was, and wanted to see if it was correct. She placed the rest of the detective fiction on her bedside table and looked back at the Beatrix Potter books, which were stacked in three neat piles upon her bed. Phryne sat down beside them, disturbing the texts, before quickly gathering them and flicking through a few with interest. She smiled gently as she ran her finger along Jemima Puddleduck's bonnet, before gathering the books in her arms and carrying them towards a table near the bathroom, where she stacked them neatly, intending on putting them in the room which was to be the nursery (which was currently occupied by Sheila) after she left tomorrow morning. Phryne felt a sudden onslaught of emotion at the prospect, which she quickly forced aside, before taking a deep breath and heading downstairs, armed with Dorothy Sayers.

Phryne, Sheila and Jane spent a very pleasant couple of hours relaxing in the parlour, talking together whilst reading and knitting, which was most relaxing after their morning excursion. Sheila knitted for almost an hour before putting away her half-finished work and reacquainting herself with her favourite of Jane Austen's heroines. Jane, who had brought down three medical texts and struggled for almost five minutes on deciding which to read first, finally selected a tome discussing the early work of Galen, which engaged her attentions completely. Phryne curled up in her armchair with the latest novel by Ms Sayers, which she used to distract herself from two impending events which left her feel rather uneasy: Sheila's departure and her upcoming appointment with Madame. Phryne's anxiety surrounding both of these imminent events made her feel deeply unsettled, and when Mr Butler brought in a tray laden with three types of sandwiches, egg and bacon pie, cheese straws, fresh fruit and a selection of cheeses, she had to force herself to eat two sandwiches before finding herself unable to continue. Sheila noticed Phryne's sudden lack of appetite but did not draw attention to it, and resolved to see how she seemed after her meeting with her couturier. Whilst it was possible that she was feeling slightly nauseous, or perhaps tired after their trip into the city, she noticed that Phryne appeared deep in thought, and quickly recognised the worried look which kept appearing in her expression. She decided to speak to her about it that afternoon when they were alone, when she knew Phryne would feel more comfortable confiding in her. Satisfied with the decision, Sheila returned her attention to her book and started on the third chapter, whilst casting frequent concerned glances in Phryne's direction.

Time passed quickly that afternoon, and before long Phryne heard a knock upon the door, which was answered quickly by Mr Butler, who then admitted Renee and Simone Fleuri into her home and towards the parlour. Phryne rose to greet them and smiled welcomingly at them. Renee was dressed in her trademark black, with scarcely an inch of her body revealed beneath her silk ensemble. Simone, on the other hand, wore a deep shade of red which complemented her pale skin beautifully, and highlighted her radiant smile. Each Fleuri was carrying a case and a bag filled with the tools of their trade which, despite their weight, the women held with ease.

"Good afternoon Madame, Simone" Phryne greeted as she walked towards them. Sheila and Janr rose after her and also greeted their guests. "Thank you for coming at such short notice" Phryne added. Madame nodded.

"Not at all, Mrs Robinson" Madame responded formally. Simone simply smiled.

"It's not a problem at all" Simone assured her. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"Would you care to come upstairs to my bedroom?" Phryne asked her guests. "Oh, Mr Butler, might we have some coffee for Madame and Simone?" she hastily added, knowing that their love for strong Greek coffee almost rivalled her own. She felt a pang of grief at the knowledge that she was unable to join them in enjoying her favourite Hellenic beverage, but quickly pushed this aside.

"Thank you" Madame responded, as she and Simone turned and began to head towards the staircase. Phryne turned on the spot and looked towards Sheila and Jane, who had resumed their seats.

"I'll be as quick as I can-"

"Take your time, dear" Sheila soothed. Phryne offered her a small smile and nodded.

"I'll be just upstairs if you need me" Phryne returned, looking from Jane to Sheila. They both nodded.

"Have fun, Miss Phryne" Jane said gently, knowing how much her guardian looked forward to meetings with Madame.

Phryne nodded and forced a smile, before turning on the spot and heading into the hallway, and leading the Fleuri sisters up the stairs. Whilst she usually enjoyed her appointments with her couturiers, she found the prospect of this one slightly terrified. Indeed, her anxiety increased markedly as she led the sisters into her bedroom, closing the door behind them and watching as they set their cases down on the floor and placed their bags on the chaise lounge at the bottom of Phryne's bed, which Dot had placed there, as she always did when Phryne had home consultations with the Fleuris. The Fleuri sisters spent a couple of minutes opening their cases, removing some articles and laying out various items. It was during this time that Mr Butler entered the room and presented Phryne and her couturiers with drinks (coffee for the Fleuris and lemon cordial for Miss Fisher) and light refreshments. After he left, Phryne took a few steps towards the bed and watched as Renee and Simone looked up at her.

"So, Mrs Robinson, how may we be of assistance?" asked Simone amiably, as she smiled warmly upon Phryne. Phryne looked from Simone to Madame, who was watching her intently. She swallowed hard, her eyes drifting from the friendly face of Simone to Madame's formal and expressionless face. She inhaled sharply.

"I'm pregnant" Phryne said simply, pausing for a moment as she allowed the Fleuris to process the news.

Both sisters stared at her for a moment, and a brief silence fell. After a few seconds Simone smiled brightly in response and held Phryne's gaze. Madame simply nodded severely.

"Congratulations, Mrs Robinson, that's wonderful" Simone replied sincerely. Phryne felt herself relax slightly.

"Thank you" she responded.

"How far along are you?" Simone politely enquired, as Renee began to walk towards Phryne.

"Eighteen weeks" Phryne replied. "Which is why I'm in need of your expert assistance" she explained, as Renee reached her side. Phryne could smell her expensive French perfume and found herself somewhat concerned by her silence, and the way she was staring intently at her abdomen, which she examined from all angles. "I'm afraid my current wardrobe isn't as accommodating as circumstances require" she added.

"No" agreed Madame, who had spoken for the first time since Phryne announced her news; news which, she correctly suspected, Madame had already deduced several weeks ago at her wedding dress fitting. "May I?" asked Madame, her eyes meeting Phryne's. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, of course" she replied. Madame offered her a flicker of a smile and stepped towards her, before placing her left hand on the centre of Phryne's abdomen and her right on Phryne's lower back. Phryne's breath hitched, and she stood quite still as Madame ran her expert eyes over her rounded midsection, drawing her hand down her stomach towards the base of the prominent curve and then across it with surprising gentleness. Madame was being very quiet and exploring Phryne's abdomen gently with her cool hands for almost a minute before she spoke.

"Small, given the stage of your pregnancy" Madame said evenly, prompting Phryne to look towards her, a worried expression upon her face. Was she too small? "Very neat, though" continued Madame, oblivious to Phryne's discomfort, as she stepped in front of Phryne and considered her body from the front. Simone, however, did pick up on Phryne's concern, and immediately identified the cause.

"You're very lucky, Mrs Robinson" Simone said reassuringly, as she took a step towards her. "Some women get very big quite early on" she explained. Phryne relaxed somewhat and nodded in response, before returning her attentions to Madame, who leaned back slightly and began to speak.

"Very neat" Madame stated, almost with approval. "Yes, it should be simple enough" she said easily, before meeting the lady detective's gaze. "In my experience most women grow quite quickly after this stage" she explained casually. "Therefore I believe we should arrange appointments every two weeks or so to measure you regularly, and ensure that your garments fit and are comfortable" she added. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied. "Thank you" she added. Madame nodded in response.

"Now, we'll start at the beginning, shall we?" Madame said, meeting Phryne's gaze, and finally removing her hands from her body. Phryne relaxed slightly. "You'll need new undergarments and camisoles" she said, tilting her head slightly towards Simone, who had removed a black-covered notebook from her bag and was making notes. "Silk is both light and comfortable, is that satisfactory?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"Silk is more than satisfactory" Phryne replied with a small smile. Madame nodded in approval.

"In your usual colours, Mrs Robinson?" asked Simone, prompting Phryne to look up towards her. "White, champagne and black?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"Perfect" she replied with a smile. Simone nodded and wrote busily.

"Five sets of each" declared Madame. Phryne nodded. "Now, as to other garments…" she began. "Something comfortable, light and practical, but above all" she continued, "a la mode." Phryne nodded once more.

"And temporary" offered Simone, looking up from her notebook. "You'll only require the clothing for a few months, so perhaps light cotton and art silk?"

"Art silk!" scoffed Madame. "Cotton we can agree upon, Simone, but not art silk" she added. Phryne looked sympathetically upon Simone, and offered her a gentle smile. She always found herself playing devil's advocate when she attended appointments with both Fleuris; it was one of the reasons she always required at least two cocktails following such consultations, irrespective of the hour. She'd have to make do without today, though. She sighed gently and looked from Simone to Madame.

"Ladies, I am grateful for any advice and suggestions either of you have" Phryne assured them warmly. "It is not my intention to spend the next five months dressed like a marquee or as though I have something to conceal" she declared, "and I see no reason why I cannot dress in a comfortable yet fashionable manner, which is why I have sought the assistance of both of you" she explained. Both sisters nodded in understanding, grateful for the compliment.

"Indeed, Mrs Robinson" agreed Madame, who paused for a moment to consider the matter before continuing. "The most obvious choice is shift dresses, of course" she declared. "They are quite acceptable to be worn during the day, and can be made from light fabrics which will keep you comfortable and cool" she continued. "They also have the benefit of being loose-fitted about the waist and mid-section, making them a modest, comfortable and appropriate form of dress to wear for women in your condition" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"The loose-fitting material about the centre of the gowns also has the advantage of ensuring the dress can be worn comfortably as your pregnancy progresses" Simone added. "Meaning that such dresses won't need to be replaced every few weeks" she said gently. Phryne nodded.

"But, of course, it will be necessary to ensure that your wardrobe is as varied and extensive as required" Madame said firmly. Phryne nodded. "I would also suggest tea dresses as opposed to the more fitted garments we have made for you previously" she added.

"Of course" Phryne agreed.

"Blouses and tunic tops would also be advantageous" Simone declared. "They would be comfortable and light, and you could experiment with matching them with skirts" she explained. "We could make you some skirts of cotton and wool which would fit you quite comfortably" she said confidently.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne agreed, nodding.

Madame walked away from Phryne and towards the bed, opening her bag and removing from it two large leather-bound catalogues, the first of which contained dress designs, with the second providing fabric samples. Madame turned back towards Phryne and began to walk towards her.

"We'll also create three or four evening gowns for you, for the social events you'll be frequenting over the coming months" Madame explained.

"Though we'll avoid gowns with material which reaches the floor" Simone said quickly, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "To minimise the risk of you tripping" she explained. Phryne nodded, and Madame scoffed.

"Mrs Robinson would not trip" Madame declared. She found the idea of a pregnant woman wearing an evening gown of anything less than full length vulgar.

"Even so" insisted Simone. "We could still create beautiful full-length gowns that would be most comfortable for you, but without a train or material which might become caught" she explained.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne agreed immediately, wanting to suppress any chance of an argument immediately. She was feeling rather tired after her shopping trip and was already quite keen to sit down.

"And, of course, any bespoke gown you required for any reason could be quite easily arranged" Simone assured her. Phryne smiled gratefully.

"Thank you" she replied. Simone nodded.

"Now, Mrs Robinson, if you would care to look through these catalogues and select specific gowns, styles and materials, we can discuss how to proceed" she declared, holding out the catalogues to Phryne with both hands. Simone walked towards Phryne and stood to her left.

"Why don't we sit down over here?" Simone suggested kindly, gesturing to the chaise lounge at the bottom of Phryne's bed. "I'll move my bags and we can have a look through the catalogues" she continued, as she walked towards the lounge and began to remove the items in question.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied, opening the first catalogue and perusing as she walked, before sitting on the lounge next to Simone.

Phryne and the Fleuri sisters spent the next hour or so going through the catalogues in detail. Phryne agreed with the suggestions of shift dresses, day dresses, skirts (which would be in black, blue, red, white and dove grey), various blouses and tunic tops. She also selected silks and other materials for the design and creation of three evening gowns, in black, aubergine and deep red. The dresses would be made of cotton and silk, in an array of colours and patterns as chosen by the lady detective, and Phryne was assured they would be "comfortable and fashionable, and they will last". At the end of the hour Phryne found herself feeling more confident about the matter, now that her sartorial issues were being dealt with. She felt even more relaxed when she was assured that all the garments would be ready long before the end of the month.

"But before we can begin, we need to take your measurements" Simone explained gently. Phryne nodded and rose from her seat.

"Yes, of course" she agreed, as Madame removed her measuring tape and stepped towards her.

"If you could remove your dress" Madame suggested, as she unravelled her tape. Phryne pulled the garment over her head and dropped it onto the bed, before stepping towards Madame wearing only her chemise.

Madame Fleuri stepped towards Phryne and began to measure her abdomen, making note of her size after measuring across her stomach and from the top to the base. She also measured her waist, hips and thighs, and read the numbers to Simone, who nodded as she wrote them down in her little notebook. Phryne was permitted to reassume her dress and did so gladly, before turning to face Simone, who was addressing her.

"Would you care for some shoes to be made to match the new garments?" Simone asked gently. "We could arrange for the heels to be two inches instead of your usual three, to improve the comfort and balance" she continued. "And perhaps some flat, soft fabric shoes?" she added tentatively. Phryne considered the matter for a few moments.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. "Perhaps half a dozen pairs?" she suggested, "in black, dark blue, white, cream red and light pink?" she continued. Simone nodded and made a note of the requests. "And as for the soft fabric shoes, I trust your judgement" she assured both sisters. Madame nodded respectfully in response. Phryne paused for a moment, before raising a subject that she knew would be rather contentious. "There was another matter I hoped we could discuss" she began. Simone looked up at her with a gentle smile and Madame met her gaze.

"Yes, Mrs Robinson?" asked Madame rather formally. Phryne met her gaze with confidence.

"I'd like to continue to wear trousers" Phryne replied.

Both Fleuri sisters were silent.

Simone lowered her pen from her mouth, and her lips gently parted as she looked at Phryne with a gentle and sympathetic expression. Madame Fleuri, on the other hand, stared at Phryne in disbelief.

"It's not possible" Madame declared. "I'm sorry, Mrs Robinson, but it cannot be done" she stated firmly. Madame Fleuri did not approve of women wearing trousers, and had not been a very willing participant in the design and creation of Mrs Robinson's trousers before. Thought, admittedly, they did suit her well, and many other customers had begun to request them. However, popularity and fashion were not as hand in glove as one might think. Women in trousers! How absurd.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Robinson, but I'm afraid I can't see how we could manage that" Simone said delicately. Phryne looked from one sister to the other, her confident expression and determined gazed not faltering.

"I know you do not like trousers, Madame" Phryne began, "and I fully appreciate the difficulties associated with what I'm asking" she continued gently. "But trousers are comfortable and practical I would very much like to continue wearing them" she explained. "Surely there can't be much difference between making trousers for me than one of your rather more rounded female clients?" she asked, looking from Madame to Simone. "And I've seen many large gentlemen wearing trousers over the years" she added. "You are the Fleuris" she stated, appealing to Madame's vanity. "You are talented, experienced and revolutionary in the world of fashion, with your empire being one of the most leading houses of couture" she stated confidently. "If you find the task unduly problematic or unfeasible then I would understand, and I'd accept it" she assured them. "But I'd be very grateful if you could try" she said finally, her eyes meeting Simone's. The younger sister was the more innovative of both Fleuris, and the one most susceptible to chance and new methods. She met Phryne's gaze with a smile. "If anyone can do it, you can" she stated with conviction, her eyes drifting from Simone to Madame. Madame nodded in response, reluctantly accepting the compliment, before sighing lightly.

"Simone will see what she can do" Madame said quietly. Phryne smiled gently.

"Thank you" Phryne replied modestly. "That's all I ask" she assured her. Madame met her gaze and nodded.

After spending another fifteen minutes discussing matters with the Fleuris, the couturiers packed up their belongings, confirmed Phryne's instructions, arranged another appointment for two weeks' time and assured her that they would be in touch by the middle of next week. Phryne thanked them sincerely and led them down the stairs, where they said goodbye to Jane and Sheila, before being escorted out by Phryne. As soon as the door was closed firmly behind them Phryne sighed with relief, at both the knowledge that matters were in hand and that her body would not be the subject of Madame's intense scrutiny for another two weeks, and headed into the parlour. She walked calmly into the parlour and greeted her companions, before sitting back down in her favourite chair, leaning back and closing her eyes contently for a few moments. By the time she opened them again Mr Butler was standing patiently by her side with a silver salver, offering her a citrus-based alcohol-free cocktail, which she accepted gratefully and sipped. It was delicious. Sheila smiled gently at Phryne and found herself relaxing entirely as she watched her daughter-in-law lean forward and pick up one of the biscuits on the plate on the table between them, which she immediately began to nibble. She looked much less anxious than she had done before the appointment with her couturiers. Sheila's smile brightened.

"Miss Phryne" asked Jane, looking up from the book which rested on her lap, on top of which were two sealed, addressed and stamped envelopes. "Is it alright if I go to the post box at the end of the street and post these letters?" she asked politely. "They're for my mother and my friend Ruth" she added. Phryne smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied easily. "Don't forget your coat" she added, as Jane disappeared quickly from the room. She had a habit of forgetting her coat.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" called Jane, moments before the door closed heavily behind her. Phryne suppressed a laugh and picked up her book from the table, before turning towards Sheila.

"How was it?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne met her gaze.

"Much less difficult than I thought it was going to be" Phryne admitted with relief, as she drew her legs onto the seat and leaned against the arm rest. "Though Madame almost fainted when I asked if they'd be able to make me some trousers" she added. Sheila nodded.

"I'm sure they can manage that" Sheila replied easily. A small smile played on Phryne's lips and she met her mother-in-law's gaze.

"Yes" she replied, with a renewed sense of confidence. "Yes, I'm sure they can."

Sheila and Phryne talked companionably for the next few minutes, in the calm and quiet atmosphere of Phryne's parlour, which was the lady detective's most beloved inner sanctum. It came of somewhat of a surprise when, five minutes after Jane had left, the door opened and closed loudly behind her, and the young woman hurried into the parlour calling for her guardian.

"Miss Phryne!" called Jane, her voice slightly breathless. Phryne rose immediately from her seat and was at the door within seconds, just in time to meet her ward. Sheila followed quickly behind and was soon by Phryne's side.

"Jane, what's wrong?" she asked with concern, as the young woman in question stood before her, her arms wrapped across her coat, which was open slightly at the front. Once it was apparent that Jane was safe and uninjured, Phryne's gaze drifted to her slightly-opened coat, and a mass of black fur, which removed her of fox. But this, unlike her own furs, was moving.

"It's a kitten" Jane explained, easing the small, mewling creature out of her coat and into her hands. Phryne watched as the tiny creature – which couldn't be more than eight weeks old – cowered and trembled in Jane's hands, meowing pitifully as it looked around in fear with its bright green eyes. "I found him by the post box. Some boys had a dog and were trying to make it chase the kitten" she added, shocked. "The poor thing ran into the road, so I grabbed him and brought him home" she stated, meeting her guardian's gaze. "He's too little to be alone, and I couldn't see his mother anywhere…"

"It's alright, Jane, you did the right thing" Phryne assured her worried ward. "Why don't you take the kitten into the kitchen and get it a saucer of warm milk, and ask Mr Butler for some meat" she suggested. "I'll go upstairs and find some towels and an old hat box" she said, stroking Jane's arm comfortingly before disappearing up the stairs.

Less than a minute later Phryne returned to the parlour with a hat box and two towels, and found Sheila kneeling on the floor lighting on the fire, as Jane sat beside her on the rug, cradling the kitten. Phryne moved quietly towards them and placed the towels in the large hat box, prompting Jane to look up from her patient to her guardian.

"Can I take a look at him, Jane?" Phryne asked tentatively. Jane nodded immediately and offered her the small creature.

"I don't think anything's broken" Jane explained, angling her body towards Phryne, who was holding the kitten in her left hand and stroking it reassuringly as it trembled in her hand. It was small and meek and scared, and its tail was pressed firmly between its legs, as it padded on Phryne's hands with its tiny paws.

Phryne ran her fingers gently along the kitten's spine, feeling its soft fur beneath her touch, before picking up each paw in turn, which the animal displayed no objections to. She then placed her hand gently upon the kitten's back and it looked up at her, its bright green eyes staring into her own. It then gave a tiny, weak meow, and Phryne stroked it soothingly, before handing it back to its rescuer.

"He seems uninjured, but very thin" Phryne remarked. "I could feel his bones quite clearly" she said quietly, as Sheila stoked the fire. "Though thankfully he doesn't appear to have fleas, which is certainly a mercy" she added. "If you could encourage him to eat, Jane, I'll make his bed" she declared. Jane nodded in agreement and set about her task, which proved to be quite easy, as the kitten was starving.

It was this strange scene that Jack Robinson walked into on that Saturday afternoon, after a long day facing wharfies and prostitutes and a particularly obstinate defence lawyer. And as he was removing his hat and coat he heard the sounds of gentle, soothing female voices and what appeared to be weak meowing, he made his way towards the parlour without a second thought, content and unsurprised by the fact that he was about to face another mystery in Miss Fisher's house. It was bound to be unpredictable, interesting and utterly compelling, as most matters surrounding Phryne always were. As he reached the entrance of the parlour and looked inside, he realised that this mystery, as he anticipated, was be no exception. Jack's eyes immediately drifted towards his pregnant wife, who appeared to be neatly arranging a towel within one of her hat boxes, and then folding a small one up and placing it inside. He then turned his attentions to his mother, who was stoking the fire, and finally to Jane, who was stroking a small black kitten which was eating finely cut ham hungrily (and rather clumsily) out of a porcelain dish. His eyebrows rose slightly and he allowed himself a few moments to consider the scene before speaking.

"One of your clients, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked lightly as he stepped into the room. Phryne put both hands on top of the towel in the hat box and looked up at him with a bemused expression.

"No, actually Inspector, one of Jane's" Phryne corrected. "She found the poor thing being tormented by a group of youths, whose way of passing a Saturday afternoon do not appear completely dissimilar to those of the young men I once knew in Collingwood" she added, smoothing the towel down as Jack walked into the room and approached the women and their charge.

"Is it hurt?" Jack asked gently, as he watched the tiny kitten continue to eat the ham. Voracious appetite for such a little fellow.

"No, he's fine" Jane assured him, looking up from the kitten and meeting the inspector's gaze.

"And he has a very healthy appetite" commended Sheila, who smiled gently at the tiny cat, whose little tail was still firmly between its legs. "With proper care and nurturing, he should be fine" she declared. Jack nodded, before looking towards Phryne, with whom he exchanged a wary look. Their eyes drifted towards Jane, who was tending to the tiny creature like a mother, and whose next question was completely anticipated by all parties.

"Can we keep him, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked nervously, her eyes meeting her guardian's. "He needs to be looked after, he won't survive on his own" she stated imploringly, worry present in her compassionate eyes.

Phryne looked from Jane to Jack, who had approached the scene and crouched down beside her.

"What do you think, Jack?" Phryne asked gently, prompting Jane to turn towards him too. "Could we provide a home for this poor, orphaned kitten?" she asked. Jack met her gaze and nodded, before turning towards Jane.

"I'm sure we can manage" he replied confidently, before turning towards Jane, who was smiling brightly. She'd never had a pet before.

"Thank you!" Jane beamed. "Thank you Miss Phryne, Jack" she said, slightly more calmly, as she continued to stroke the tiny kitten. "I promise I'll look after him."

"I know you will, darling" Phryne responded warmly. "And when you're at school, he will be safe in the custody of myself, Jack, Dot and Mr B" she assured her, as she too reached towards the cat, and stroked him gently behind the ears.

Phryne had absolutely no objections to the cat living with them, being quite fond of the creatures and, unbeknownst to Jane, also having never previously having a pet. Cats were intelligent and independent, and she did not consider the arrangement to be at all problematic, and she had absolutely no objections to the notion. Besides, she was going to have a baby in five months' time. Compared to that, this would be child's play. Wouldn't it?

"Have you thought of what you'd like to call him, Jane?" asked Sheila, who watched as the tiny kitten abandoned his mountain of ham, deciding instead to walk across the china plate and towards the fire, where it hurried towards a piece of coal which had been spat out, and tried to bat it with his tiny paw. Jane stopped him just in time and held him to her chest.

"Ember" Jane said reflectively, before looking up at Sheila and then towards Jack and Phryne. "I'd like to call him Ember" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"Then Ember it shall be" Phryne replied. "We'll go into the city after dropping Sheila off at the station tomorrow morning and pick up some things he'll need" she explained. "And I'll ask Mr Butler to place a regular order for meat for him" she assured her. "For tonight, he can sleep in your bedroom with you, in his luxury bed" she stated lightly, patting her hatbox as she spoke, "though mind you keep your door and all windows closed" she cautioned. "After tonight we'll find a place for him to sleep in the kitchen" she explained. Jane nodded in agreement and placed Ember gently into the hat box, which he immediately began to explore, tugging at Phryne's expensive towels with his claws.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane replied brightly, leaning forward to embrace her guardian. "Thank you, Jack" she added, embracing him too. Sheila smiled upon the scene, and watched the look of warmth and affection upon her son's face as he gazed upon his wife. Her smile brightened. They were going to be just fine.

The family remained in the parlour together for half an hour, talking and watching the tiny kitten with curiosity, until Mr Butler came and announced dinner, and Jane was required to leave her charge, which she only did after gentle reassurances from Phryne, who pointed out that he was, after her ministrations and his food and drink, sound asleep. Jane nodded in agreement and walked quickly towards the dining room, possibly hoping to eat dinner quickly and return to her kitten as soon as possible. Phryne and Sheila shared a knowing smile, and Jack's mother walked behind Jane, following her into the dining room, and leaving Jack and Phryne quite alone in the parlour.

"I have a ward, a husband and now a kitten, and by the end of the year I'll have a baby too" Phryne said gently, meeting Jack's kind eyes as she spoke. "I'm becoming thoroughly domesticated" she admitted quietly, feigning a sigh. "Dot'll be teaching me to knit next" she added lightly, "which I'm sure would amuse you greatly" she stated accusingly. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I wouldn't say that the idea of you armed with two sharp, pointed objects amuses in the slightest, Miss Fisher" Jack teased. Phryne chuckled lightly in response.

"Then perhaps I'll take up croquet" she joked, as she and Jack made their way across the parlour and towards the dining room, "just like that fortune teller once told me" she added reflectively. Jack nodded slowly.

"Perhaps" he agreed, before glancing towards her. "How do you feel about having four children?" he asked, feigning seriousness. Phryne stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and looked up at him horrified.

"Not funny" she declared, placing one hand on her hip and glaring at him. Jack smiled. So did she.

Jane and Sheila never did find out why they entered the dining room laughing.

After dinner, Phryne and her family returned to the parlour, where an eager Jane hastened towards her charge who, she was relieved to find, was still asleep. They spent the next few hours together in the parlour, talking and listening to the gramophone, and enjoying the remaining time they had left together before Sheila's departure in the morning. Shortly after nine o'clock Ember woke and was immediately picked up by Jane, who sat him on her lap as she continued to read. Ember, however, was not in the mood to sit still, and would playfully swipe at the pages as Jane turned them, or attempt to climb up her body and paw her face whilst she read. After ten minutes of this teasing Jane, in an unprecedented move, closed her book and placed it on the table, before devoting her full attentions to her kitten. Phryne, Jack and Sheila considered the scene warmly, and smiled at the sight of their interaction and the sound of Jane's laughter. The night progressed and was thoroughly enjoyed by all, who were happy and at perfect ease in each other's company. However, as the clocks truck ten, Jane and her kitten were drowsing in their armchair, and Phryne herself was struggling to stay awake. Upon making these observations Jack suggested that the family retire for the night, as they were required to leave the house at eight o'clock the following morning. The party assented and bade each other goodnight, before disappearing up the stairs and into their bedrooms, Sheila with her novel, Jane with her kitten, and Jack with Phryne.

After brushing her hair and moving towards the bed to join Jack, Phryne caught sight of one of the books on her bedside table, and picked it up as she got into bed.

"I almost forgot" she said quietly, attracting Jack's attention. "I bought something for you" she said gently, as she got beneath the covers and edged towards Jack, who sat up straighter beside her. "I found it in Mr Alberstein's bookshop" she explained, as she handed it over. Phryne's eyes watched Jack intently, and she observed his eyes lighting up as a smile played upon his lips, as he read the title and opened the book. "You've heard of it?" Phryne deduced.

"Yes" Jack replied, as he skimmed the first page of the first act. "It's been years since I read it" he remarked, before looking up at Phryne. "Thank you" he said sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"You are most welcome" she replied, as she lay on her side and placed her head on his chest.

"I take it you've read it?" Jack asked gently.

"Mm-hm" Phryne agreed, humming against his skin, as she stretched her arm across his chest. "Years ago, when I was in boarding school" she said tiredly. Jack stroked her back with his right hand and she sighed gently.

"And did you like it?" he asked with interest. Phryne tilted her head up towards him and met his gaze.

"I adored it" she replied with perfect honesty. Jack smiled.

"Would you like to enjoy it again?" he asked, stroking her back tenderly. Phryne smiled tiredly up at him and nodded.

"Yes, I would" she confirmed. Jack met her gaze and smiled gently in response.

"Then you shall" he declared.

Phryne rested her cheek upon his chest and ran her fingers across his skin, listening carefully as Jack began to read. He had the most perfect voice for reading, deep and soothing. He could read the phone book to her and she would gladly listen, riveted. However, on this particular night, given her activities from the day and her current condition, her exhausted body forbade that privilege, and she was fast asleep before Jack was half-way through the first scene of the first act. He felt her body relax entirely against him, her gentle breath drifting across her skin, her fingers stilled upon his side. He knew she was asleep within moments of it happening, but he continued to read to her for quite some time, before kissing her gently on the forehead, drawing the bedsheets up her body, and joining her in slumber.

When Phryne woke the next morning Jack was no longer beside her, and she opened her eyes immediately as she remembered what morning it was. She sat up quickly in bed and reached for her watch, and was relieved to find that it was currently only quarter past seven. She sighed with relief, before tiredly pushing her covers aside and quickly getting ready.

Ten minutes later, Phryne emerged in the hallway, wearing a dark blue dress and matching shoes, which echoed as she stepped onto the tiled floor. Her eyes drifted to the suitcase, knitting bag and handbag which were reposed against the wall near the front door, and she felt her heart plummet. Phryne closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, calming herself and adopting a confident and composed expression just as Jack emerged from the parlour.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his eyes drifting over his wife as she walked towards him. "Did you sleep well?"

"A little too well, apparently" Phryne returned, as she walked into the parlour and smiled at Sheila, who was standing near the fireplace, and turned to face her as she entered. "Sheila, I'm so sorry" she began. Sheila, who looked momentarily confused, smiled warmly as she approached her, which soothed Phryne's nerves and her embarrassment instantly.

"Don't be, dear" Sheila said easily, as her eyes met her daughter-in-law's. She was looking very well this morning. Phryne smiled.

"Where's Jane?" Phryne asked, turning towards Jack.

"She and Ember are having breakfast together" Jack responded. Phryne smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"No" Phryne replied immediately, in a tone which suggested she was currently experiencing feelings of nausea. Jack and Sheila recognised the tone immediately, and nodded in understanding. "Thank you" she added quickly, before turning back towards Sheila, who took her hand and held it gently.

"I have something for you" Sheila said kindly, before letting go of Phryne's hand and turning towards the table, and picking up a white box which was tied off with a pink ribbon. Phryne looked up at her in surprise. "A small token of my thanks" she explained.

"Thanks for what?" Phryne asked, surprise present in her tone. "Sheila, I'm the one who should be thanking you" she explained, as she held the box carefully in her hands. Sheila smiled.

"You have done, my dear" Sheila replied warmly, offering her a smile. Phryne felt Jack walk up and stand beside her. "And this is something I would very much like for you both to have" she continued. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely, before holding the box against her and untying the silver ribbon with care. She then lifted the lid and removed it from the box, which she stared into, her expression changing instantly from one of curiosity to one of amazement.

Inside the box was a selection of hand-knitted garments, made from types of wool which Phryne recognised as being used by Sheila throughout the week. The item at the bottom of the box was beautiful, made from white wool and expertly crafted; due to its size (and the fact it had been folded several times) Phryne correctly deduced that it was a shawl. It was intricate, personal and rendered her breathless. Sheila watched humbly as Phryne's eyes drifted over the other items in the box, which included two tiny cardigans (one in cream, one in white) complete with buttons, two hats (again, in cream and white) and five impossibly small pairs of socks which, upon inspection, made Phryne feel both overwhelmed and quite choked. It was some time before she looked up from the box towards Sheila, who was watching her with gentle, maternal eyes.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, her voice sincere and slightly choked. "Thank you so much" she added, before stepping forwards and walking towards Sheila, who embraced her warmly. Jack, who too had been deeply moved by his mother's gift, waited respectfully until Phryne leaned out of the embrace, and watched as his mother stroked her cheek. He then swallowed hard and stepped forward, and was similarly embraced by his mother, who held him tight.

"Take care of her" Sheila said quietly, as Jack held her close.

"I will" he replied, his voice low and whispered. Sheila kissed him on the cheek and nodded, before stepping back and looking at her son and daughter-in-law, who were standing side beside. Phryne was holding the box as though it were made from glass.

"And don't forget, you are both welcome to come to Sydney" Sheila said warmly. "Whenever you like" she added.

"We will" Phryne replied immediately. "Thank you." Sheila nodded.

"You and I can go shopping together in the city and pick up some more of the items you'll need" Sheila said gently. Phryne smiled.

"I'd like that" she replied. Sheila nodded.

"So would I" Sheila returned.

"Then we'll make the arrangements" Jack said, as he turned towards Phryne, who nodded. Sheila smiled.

"That would be wonderful" Sheila stated.

Sheila, Jack and Jane spent the next ten minutes discussing the necessary arrangements, until a quiet mewling from the hallway announced the arrival of Jane, who was wearing a pink day dress with matching shoes and white stockings, and was holding her kitten to her chest.

"Good morning, Jane" Phryne said warmly. "Hello, Ember" she added, giving the kitten a gentle stroke. He purred appreciatively and nuzzled her hand. Phryne smiled. "He's getting brave, isn't he?" she remarked.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane agreed. "He likes you" she said, meeting his gaze. Phryne nodded gently.

"Smart cat" she replied, feigning arrogance. Jack smiled.

A few minutes later Mr Butler entered the parlour and announced that the Hispano was ready, and he had loaded Mrs Robinson's bags. Phryne fought back a strong wave of anxiety and nodded, thanking him sincerely and watching as Jane rose from her seat and handed the tall butler her kitten, who meowed as he explored the hands of this different, male human. Sheila rose from her seat and walked towards Mr Butler, thanking him warmly for being so accommodating and kind. He assured her it was his absolute pleasure, and informed her that he hoped he would see her again. Phryne exchanged a brief look with Jack and smiled, as Mr Butler bade a final farewell to Sheila and disappeared into the kitchen with his charge.

Phryne and her family walked quietly into the hallway and put on their hats and coats, before heading outside and walking towards the Hispano. Jack drove them the brief journey to the train station, which Phryne felt they reached quickly, and carried his mother's bags as Phryne and Jane walked with her to her platform. The train gently pulled in five minutes later, and the guards disembarked, standing beside the entrances and attracting the attention of the passengers. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly completely terrified.

Sheila, divining her anxiety, walked calmly towards her and drew her close, holding her in a warm embrace. Phryne held onto her and closed her eyes, inhaling her familiar perfume, and feeling her familiar body against her own, as she tried to convince herself not to be so foolish.

"You can call me whenever you need to" Sheila assured her, talking quietly into her ear. "You can come to Sydney or I can come back to see you, whichever you prefer, whenever you like" she stated, before leaning back slightly and staring into her eyes. "Alright?" she asked gently, her voice soothing and maternal. Phryne inhaled deeply and blinked herself out of her stupor, which she decided to blame on her hormones.

"Yes" Phryne replied, her eyes shining brightly. "Thank you so much" she added. Sheila took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You're very welcome" Sheila assured her, before releasing her hand. Phryne smiled gently at her and appeared more confident. Jane, sensing her guardian's emotional dilemma, stood next to her and wrapped her arm across her back, before leaning against her. Phryne smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

Jack smiled gently at the scene and approached his mother, who held him tightly, whispering her goodbyes and reminding him to take care of Phryne, which she knew he would. He'd always been a very good boy. On that thought, she kissed him gently on the cheek and leaned back, before turning towards Jane, who stood up straight beside her guardian.

"Take care of your kitten, my dear" Sheila said with affection. "And good luck on your Physics examination on Thursday. You will be absolutely fine" she assured her, hugging her warmly and kissing her on the cheek. "You'll let me know how it goes?" she asked gently. Jane nodded.

"I will" Jane replied, nodding as she spoke. Sheila smiled and cupped her cheek, before looking back up at Phryne and Jack.

"You'll call us when you get back?" Phryne asked. Sheila nodded immediately.

"Yes, dear" Sheila responded. Phryne smiled.

"Have a safe journey, mother" Jack stated.

"Thank you" Sheila responded, watching as Jack walked up to Phryne and stood beside her, placing his arm across her back as Jane had done moments before. Jane, who was standing on Phryne's other side, was standing so close to her that their bodies touched. Sheila's eyes drifted across this family scene and she smiled.

A nearby guard, who observed the bags on the ground beside Jack, approached the family and offered his assistance.

"Oh, thank you" Sheila replied warmly, her kindly manner earning a smile from the guard, who picked up her suitcase with ease and offered to escort her onto the train. "That's very kind of you, young man" Sheila said with approval. "Thank you" she repeated, before turning back to her family. "Goodbye, my dears" she said affectionately, which was met with a chorus of goodbyes. Sheila met Phryne's gaze one final time and held it, offering her a reassuring maternal smile, before disappearing with the guard towards the train.

Phryne, Jack and Jane watched as Sheila got onto the train, took up her seat by the window, and smiled at them warmly. They remained on the platform until the train pulled away some minutes later, vanishing from the station within moments, leaving clouds of grey smoke in its wake. Jack felt Phryne reach for his hand and hold it very tightly, and he returned the gesture, looking down upon her. She blinked, drew her eyes away from the empty platform, and looked up into his eyes. She smiled.

"Let's go home" Phryne said gently, as Jack drew her arm through his and her expression warmed. He nodded in response, smiled warmly at Jane, and led both women out of the station.

After making a brief detour into the city to acquire a collar, bowl and some suitable food for Ember, Phryne, Jack and Jane arrived back at their home in St Kilda fifteen shortly after nine o'clock. Phryne found her anxiety was placated by Jane, who spoke of Ember throughout the journey, and hurried up the stairs towards the house, rushing into the kitchen before Jack and Phryne had even taken off their coats. Phryne chuckled as she hung up her hat and coat.

"I wonder how many injuries will be sustained in attempting to encourage Ember into his collar" Phryne mused as she removed her gloves, imagining Mr Butler and Jane's attempts to coax the tiny kitten into his dark blue neck piece. "I hope the iodine supply will withstand it."

"I'm sure it will" Jack replied gently, offering her a small smile as she laid her gloves beside her bag on the side table, before leading her into the parlour.

As soon as Phryne stepped into the parlour her eyes befell the white box on the table, upon which was reposed a neatly folded length of pink ribbon. Her breath caught in her throat and exhaled deeply, before walking calmly towards it and picking it up. As she held it in her hands her eyes drifted to the armchair to her right, where Sheila had sat over the past week. Her presence had left a mark on the house, and Phryne felt her absence strongly. It was almost palpable.

"Excuse me for a moment" Phryne said politely, as she held the box in both hands.

"Of course" Jack replied gently, watching as she left the room and headed towards the staircase.

Phryne carried the box upstairs and headed into her room, where she gathered the Beatrix Potter books and stacked them neatly on top of the box, before taking all of the items into the guest room opposite her bedroom. Again, Sheila's absence was immediately noticeable, and she swallowed hard as she walked across the room towards the dressing table. Her eyes befell the box which contained the toy cat she had bought a couple of weeks ago, which was in exactly the same place as it had been when she last saw it. Phryne smiled, as she crossed the room and stacked the Beatrix Potter books neatly on the dressing table, before heading towards the bed with the box.

Phryne picked up the ribbon and placed it on the bed beside the box, before carefully removing the lid and staring inside, her heart racing as her eyes drifted over the contents. It was, without question, one of the most beautiful and meaningful gifts she had ever been given, and she was deeply touched by Sheila's kindness. The items in the box were beautifully and lovingly created using intricate patterns mastered by an experienced hand, and she savoured the details of each and every item contained within. Phryne's fingers drifted nervously across the items, from the small baby hates to the impossibly tiny socks, and over the smooth buttons of the cardigans. She reached inside and removed a cardigan, which she placed on her lap and gently unfolded, her eyes drifting curiously across it. _Will the baby really be this small? So tiny and delicate and fragile?_ thought Phryne, who was terrified at the notion. Despite her anxiety, she found herself picking up a pair of socks and stared at them in wonder and curiosity. _Sheila would know_ , she reasoned, before carefully folding the items and placing them on the bed beside her. Although Phryne's folding skills were limited at best, she tried hard to fold items, with such gentleness and care that it was almost as though she feared they would break beneath her touch. Phryne then returned her attentions to the box and reached inside, moving some items aside and reaching for the shawl, which she slowly withdrew. She unfolded it on her lap and ran her fingers across the soft, woven material, marvelling at how beautiful it was. It looked like it would be very warm, too. Phryne stared at it for a long time and smiled, before folding it (as well as she could) back up and putting it back in the box. She then folded the remaining garments and returned them to their original positions before putting on the lid and securing it with the ribbon, wanting to do everything in her power to keep the contents safe.

Ten minutes after she entered the room Phryne rose slowly from the bed, laid the box down upon the dressing table with the rest of the baby items she had so far assembled. She stood over the dressing table for a short while, her eyes drifting over the box, books and toy, prompting her heart to race and her anxiety to increase. The items she had bought for the baby, whilst meaningful, were not practical; there was so much more she needed, a list of which had been provided by Sheila, who had assured her she would assist her with it when they met in either Sydney or Melbourne. Phryne wanted to buy things for the baby, she wanted to be prepared, but the prospect of doing so was daunting and terrifying and completely overwhelming, even more so with Sheila's absence. Phryne's eyes drifted from the table to her abdomen, where she tenderly placed her right hand, smiling warmly to herself as she felt a sudden, powerful rush of emotions which made her heart swell. The words and reassurances of both Jack and Sheila returned to her mind in a moment which, combined with the feel of the strong and now pronounced swell of her abdomen, made her feel empowered. _Tomorrow,_ Phryne thought suddenly, swallowing her fear and inhaling deeply, _I'll start buying the things that the baby will need tomorrow,_ she decided, before smiling gently at her resolution, and quietly left the room. When she returned to the parlour, the remnants of her anxious mood was immediately soothed by the sight before her.

Jack was sitting on the chaise lounge and Jane was sat beside him, and they were both staring at the small kitten with black fur and bright green eyes walked along Jack's thighs, pressed its paws to his legs and raised its back into the air, before pouncing on the black buttons of his waistcoat. Phryne chuckled from the doorway, announcing her entrance, and quickly approached the scene.

"It appears you aren't safe from any of the house's inhabitants, inspector" Phryne teased. Jack looked up at her with an amused smile.

"So it would seem" he agreed, as the cat jump higher, swiping at the second-top waistcoat button.

"He likes you" Jane declared proudly, as she watched her kitten playing with a smile. Phryne sat on the armchair opposite them and watched the scene with interest.

"Clearly" Jack said, somewhat dubiously, as the kitten leapt up with remarkable skill and landed on Jack's shoulder. Phryne gasped and sat up straight, watching as the small kitten leaned forward, meowed at Jane, and slid skilfully down his waistcoat and into his lap.

Phryne, fearing for certain parts of Jack's anatomy which she greatly appreciated, suggested to Jane that she prepare him another saucer of milk and some food, as all the activity must be making him hungry. Jane reached for the kitten and nodded immediately, carrying him into the kitchen and speaking to him soothingly, as Jack looked down upon Phryne with a grateful expression.

"Don't worry, Jack" Phryne soothed. "You'll get used to him" she replied brightly, as she rose from her seat and joined him on the chaise lounge.

"I still haven't got used to you" Jack teased, earning a smile from Phryne.

"You still have time" Phryne said easily. Jack smiled.

"Yes I do" he said warmly, as his hand drifted over hers, and their fingers laced together.

The rest of the day passed surprisingly quickly, with Phryne and her family spending the morning in the parlour with Ember, before enjoying a light lunch and a brisk walk along the foreshore (which Phryne, by some miracle, convinced Jane to embark on, wanting the girl to see some of the day before the sun set). The afternoon was spent relaxing in the parlour, with the family interacting with the new kitten (which proved to be a never-ending source of entertainment), listening to music, reading and talking. Jane informed Jack and Phryne of the history of cats in the ancient world, particularly in Egypt, which both detectives found very interesting. Whilst she was describing the worship of cats in Egypt, Ember took it upon himself to remind the others of his affiliation with such renowned and celebrated creatures by hurrying towards Phryne and pouncing on her, running up her silk stockings (which he laddered in the process) before jumping into her lap and staring up at her victoriously. Jane, who was acutely aware of the fact that Miss Phryne's stockings were very expensive, looked up at her guardian nervously, and was immediately reassured by the fact that she smiled brightly and burst into laughter, as the little kitten looked up at her with innocent eyes. Phryne stroked the fearless Ember and found herself wondering what other adventures he would undertake during his youth, which filled her with trepidation, and caused her to reconsider her previous belief that taking care of him would be 'child's play'. After pondering this for a few moments, and stroking Ember soothingly lest he make another attempt upon her clothing, she returned the errant kitten to its saviour and excused herself to remove her shredded stockings.

The rest of the afternoon passed peacefully and with ease, and was enjoyed by the family, who cherished the time they were able to spend together. It felt like no time had passed at all when, after an early dinner shortly before six o'clock, Cec and Bert arrived to drive Jane back to school. After forewarning Bert and Cec that they were in for a detailed account of Ember's nature and habits and the history of cats in the ancient world, Phryne and Jack said goodbye to Jane, walking her to the taxi and hugging her, reminding her that she was welcome to come home at any time, and wishing her well with her upcoming examinations. Phryne assured her that they would take very good care of Ember, and would buy him a suitable bed which he could grow into, which reassured Jane and caused her to smile brightly as she got into the cab. Jack and Phryne waved her off from the pavement, watching until the car disappeared from view before heading back into their house.

Phryne and Jack headed back into the parlour, where they were greeted by a very enthusiastic Ember, who was overjoyed at their return. They had been gone for an unfathomably long time. For a kitten, at least. Phryne smiled and lifted the tiny creature into her hands, before sitting on the chaise lounge and placing him in her lap. Ember dug his claws into the material of her dress, lifting his paws and then pressing them back down rhythmically, before mercifully relieving his razor-sharp hold upon her clothing. He then turned around in a small circle and appeared about to sit down, before turning on the spot and pushing his paws ahead of him, raising his bottom in the air, and scuttling back slightly, preparing himself to pounce. Jack, who was sitting next to Phryne, watched with interest as Ember pounced, reaching out towards her abdomen and patting it playfully with his paws, before jumping up and trying to climb up her. Phryne gasped and smiled with amusement as the small kitten appeared to be attempting to climb and then sit on her rounded stomach.

"I'm not that big" Phryne protested, picking up the kitten and putting him back in her lap. "Not yet, at least" she added, as Ember walked along her thighs for a moment, before laying down against her rounded stomach, and purring contently. A small smile played upon Phryne's lips and she stroked him gently. "So, Jack" Phryne said gently, her eyes drifting from the kitten to her husband. "How would you like to spend the afternoon?" she asked. Jack smiled.

"Well" Phryne replied, before leaning forward and reaching towards the table. "Seeing as you're now awake" he continued, picking up an item from the table and turning to face Phryne, "I thought we might finish this" he said gently. Phryne's eyes drifted from his face to his hand, and the edition of Dryden's 'All For Love' which she had given him the day before. She smiled.

"Or perhaps even _start_ it" Phryne returned lightly, her eyes meeting his. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Would you like me to start from the beginning?" he asked gently, as Phryne shifted slightly on the lounge and leaned against him.

"Would you mind?" she asked. Jack met her gaze.

"Not at all" he assured her, as he placed his arm around her and drawing her closer. The motion promptied Ember to stand up and readjust his position in Phryne's lap, before sitting down once more, his tiny body resting against her rounded stomach, as Jack turned to Act 1 Scene 1 and began to read.


	72. Chapter 53

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm sorry about the delay in updating, but it's been a little tricky at this time of year.**

 **I just wanted to make it clear that the character of Ember is featured in Kerry Greenwood's books on Phryne Fisher, and he is not my own creation. He is a wonderful character in the books and I would love to see him in the show.**

 **I hope you enjoy this instalment and, as always, if you have any advice/concerns/comments please don't hesitate to let me know.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne and Jack spent the next hour together in the parlour, with the lady detective leaning against her husband, her legs drawn to her body and her head resting upon his shoulder as he read to her. Phryne sighed contently against him and listened as he read to her, stroking the sleepy Ember who was curled up in her lap, and purring contently. The sound of Jack's deep, soothing voice relaxed her completely, and before Jack had reached halfway through the second act Phryne had, despite herself, fallen asleep against him once more. Jack noticed the stillness of her body and the change in her breathing and, after glancing down upon her and realising that she was quite asleep, smiled to himself gently, and continued to read.

Ember, who instantly missed the gentle stroking his hostess had bestowed upon him during his time spent upon her person, used the opportunity of the human's stillness and slight shift in sitting position to attract her attention and make his desire for a continuation of her ministrations known. Therefore, Phryne's sudden stillness and lack of reaction to his gentle head-butting of her hand prompted the adventurous Ember made a second attempt at climbing up her. By the time Jack reached the end of the second act, Ember had navigated his way up Phryne's body and was resting on the top of her rounded stomach (which, despite her earlier protests, was big enough for him to do so). The small kitten then got onto his back legs and leaned up towards Phryne's face, which he sniffed cautiously, before slowly drawing his right paw into the air and patting her repeatedly on her cheek. Phryne frowned slightly in her sleep and murmured, moving her head away from the paws instinctively as she slept, a motion which prompted Jack to stop reading and turn towards her just as she opened her eyes.

"Ember" Phryne said tiredly, sitting up quickly on the chaise lounge and reaching for the kitten, who was meowing demandingly now that his human had awoken. She had already began to stroke him, prompting him to arch his back and purr with satisfaction. Yes. She showed great promise.

Jack, who had turned just in time to see Ember playfully swatting Phryne's cheek with his tiny paw, was smiling with amusement at the scene before him. He closed the book and placed it in his lap, meeting Phryne's gaze as she turned towards him.

"Demanding little fellow, isn't he?" Jack remarked, watching as the kitten relaxed beneath Phryne's fingers and curled up contently in her lap, resting himself decidedly against her abdomen. "And he seems to have formed quite an attachment to you" he added. Phryne smiled and met Jack's gaze.

"Clearly a very intelligent animal who is an excellent judge of character" she replied easily.

"Clearly" Jack agreed. Phryne's smile brightened and she returned her attentions to the kitten, who was pushing himself quite firmly against her abdomen. "It seems you're not the only one he's hoping to acquaint himself with" he added. Phryne's expression softened and she stroked the dark-furred kitten fondly. "He seems quite protective" he added, reaching out towards the kitten. Before Jack's hand could stroke the sable fur, the small creature in Phryne's lap gave a low, elongated warning growl which, despite being quiet and almost pitiful, prompted Jack to cease in his attempts and retract his hand. Phryne laughed in amusement, her smile widening as she caught sight of the look of confusion on Jack's face.

"Very protective, apparently" Phryne replied, as she continued to stroke the affronted kitten, who purred beneath her touch. Jack watched the kitten as he continued to purr beneath Phryne's touch.

"I wonder if he's protecting you or the baby" Jack wondered aloud. "Possibly both" he added. Phryne considered the matter as she stroked the kitten.

"I doubt he has an understanding of the concept of pregnancy" she replied after some thought. "He probably doesn't know there is a baby" she added.

Jack watched Ember intently as he snuggled against Phryne's growing stomach and purred contently. He remembered when the kitten had first sat on Phryne's lap it had been very curious about her abdomen, sniffing it, putting his paws upon it and even attempting to climb her. Although Phryne did not seem to think the kitten understood that she was carrying a baby, the protective way in which it was curled up against her, and its aversion to allowing him to put his hands near her stomach, made him question this.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Jack replied. Phryne looked up at Jack and appeared bemused.

"Maybe he just likes me, Jack" Phryne replied lightly. "And perhaps he doesn't want to share" she teased. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"Perhaps" Jack conceded, watching as Phryne watched him with interest. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked gently, raising the book he was holding into the air.

"I'd be delighted" Phryne replied, leaning against his shoulder once more. Jack looked towards her.

"And is your new friend happy for me to continue?" Jack teased. Phryne chuckled.

"I'm sure he can be persuaded" she replied, tiredness present in her voice as she continued to stroke the kitten. Jack smiled gently and nodded, before opening the book to the beginning of the third act.

Phryne, by some miracle, managed to stay awake throughout the next two acts (aided by Mr B's timely supplying of lemonade and freshly baked biscuits), but was faltering at the beginning of the fifth. As Jack reach half-way through the first scene at half-past nine, the phone began to ring, and Mr Butler came into the parlour and informed the Inspector that his mother was on the telephone. Jack carefully eased himself from Phryne, who by now was fast asleep, and headed out into the hallway. After a brief conversation with his mother (who assured him of her safe arrival, thanked him and Phryne for their hospitality and advised him to look after his wife), Jack returned to the parlour and found Phryne to be in a deep sleep. Although he was loathe to wake her, he knew that falling asleep on the couch would cause her discomfort, so he sat beside her on her right and looked across towards her face, which was somewhat shielded by a veil of her silken hair.

"Phryne" Jack called gently, his eyes focusing upon Phryne's, which were closed. She exhaled and hummed slightly at the sound of her name. Jack moved closer. "Phryne" he repeated, reaching towards her.

As soon as Jack's arm drifted across her abdomen and his hand reached her waist Ember, who had suddenly woken and was very disgruntled, hissed in objection to Jack both waking him and touching his human, and swiped at his forearm with his claws, scratching him across his forearm as punishment with his razor-sharp claws. Jack groaned and quickly removed his arm, staring at the apparently affronted kitten, who was now curling himself back up into a small, deceptively-innocent looking ball in Phryne's lap. The lady detective, who felt the familiar hand upon her waist and heard the exclamation of shock, opened her eyes and turned immediately towards him.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, blinking herself awake and watching as Jack held his arm to his chest and looked from her lap to her face. "What's the matter?" she asked, sitting up straight and meeting Jack's gaze with a look of confusion.

"Your cat attacked me" Jack responded in a low tone edged with surprise.

Phryne looked from Jack's arm to Ember, who was purring contently in her lap, and her confusion increased.

"Ember" she admonished, picking up the small kitten, who mewled in response. "He attacked you?" she asked incredulously, as her eyes met Jack's once more. Jack stared at her.

"You fell asleep, and when I tried to wake you he-"

"Tried to prevent you from doing so" Phryne stated, her eyes returning to the kitten in her hands, who was staring up at her. "Though, ironically, his actions are the ones which woke me" she added lightly. "He's a furry little anti-alarm clock" she said with amusement. Jack blinked.

"Mm" he replied, eying the kitten warily. Phryne intercepted the gaze and suppressed a smile.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm not sure what provoked him" Phryne replied gently. "Perhaps it's masculine" she said quietly. Jack met her gaze.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Phryne adjusted her hold on the kitten, who seemed quite keen to clamber all over her.

"Perhaps it's because you're both men" Phryne said simply. "Maybe Ember is trying to establish who the alpha male is" she continued. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Wonderful" Jack sighed. "A kitten with grandiose ideas" he continued. "Should I expect future attacks in an attempt for him to establish his dominance?" he asked lightly. Phryne rolled her eyes playfully.

"He's just a kitten, Jack" Phryne assured him. "I'm sure after a few days when he has settled in properly there will be no more attempts on your person or your attire" she added. Jack rose his eyebrows doubtfully and returned his attentions to the kitten, who was curled up in Phryne's hands and purring disarmingly against her chest. He'd seen nefarious criminals adopt similarly convincing displays of innocence. "I'll take him to his basket in the kitchen" Phryne reassured him, remembering that Mr B had found it in the pantry and had made it into a very comfortable bed for their furry guest. "Then I think I'll retire too" she added, drawing Jack from his thoughts as she rose from her seat. "Has your mother called?" she asked.

"Yes" Jack replied, rising with her, his eyes still on the vicious little creature in his wife's hands, who was now the picture of perfect innocence. Apparently. "Yes, she's fine. She arrived home about half an hour ago" he stated, his eyes finally drifting from the kitten to Phryne, who smiled. "Sleep well, Ember" Jack added, his eyes drifting back towards the kitten. "Hopefully he won't encounter any large, vicious rats in the kitchen tonight" Jack added lightly. Phryne, who had not heard Jack say such a thing before, looked up at him in amusement.

"He's just a kitten, Jack" Phryne soothed. "He probably misses Jane and has latched onto me because I've given him some attention since she left" she added, holding the kitten against her chest and stroking his back. He purred against her and Jack stared at her. "I'm sure it'll pass" she reassured him, before walking quickly past him and towards the kitchen, suppressing her laughter until she was safely out of hearing distance.

When Phryne entered her bedroom a few minutes later, having left Ember with provisions to last him through the night and further words of admonishment, she found Jack standing beside the bed marking his place in Dryden's 'All For Love'. He was wearing light blue pyjama trousers and a short-sleeved white vest, which highlighted his muscular torso and arms and made her heart flutter. She smiled gently as she closed the door behind her. Jack turned as she approached him and met her gaze, returning the smile.

"Am I safe from your pets, Miss Fisher?" he asked, holding the book in his left hand. "Or am I to expect further attacks during the night?" Phryne smirked.

"You might experience further attacks during the night, inspector" Phryne returned, her voice low and seductive. "But they won't be from Ember" she teased. Jack met her gaze and felt his heart still for a moment, his breath catching in his throat. He recognised that look in her eye. Phryne smiled.

Before Jack could respond, Phryne's eyes drifted down towards his right arm, where two angry red lines marked his skin. Her smile faded and she looked up at him with wide, sympathetic eyes. Jack held her gaze and felt her warm hands upon his arm, which she drew to her lips, trailing gentle kisses along the thin red lines inflicted by her kitten. Jane's kitten. Their kitten.

"Better?" she asked, her eyes meeting his. Jack smiled warmly.

"I think I'll survive" he responded lightly, as Phryne let go of his arm and stood up straight. She smiled in response.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Phryne replied, a gentle smile upon her lips as their eyes met.

Phryne felt the familiar longing for him, a desire to touch him, to kiss him, to be close; as close as she could possibly be to him. Lately she had found her carnal desires to be seemingly incessant, almost overwhelming, with each touch and caress exchanged between them feeling sensual and charged. And the fitted top he was wearing which outlined his muscular torso and highlighting the contours of his body perfectly was not helping matters in the slightest. She blinked herself from her stupor and forced herself (with great reluctance) to exercise some self-control.

Suddenly she was feeling very awake.

"Excuse me" she said gently, before turning on the spot and heading into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later Phryne re-entered the bedroom, having changed into a light pink nightdress made from silk which fell quite comfortably over her growing stomach. She looked across the room and noticed that Jack was sitting up in bed with the book in his hand, and he looked up when he saw her approach him. She saw his eyes drift from her face and down her body, resting on her stomach for a few moments, before meeting her gaze once more. She smiled gently as she moved the sheets aside and got into bed beside him, placing one hand on his chest and looking up at him.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked gently, his voice warm and kind. Phryne met his gaze and found her breathing deepening, as her heart began to race in her chest. She placed her right leg between his and stroked his calf with her foot, drawing the material from his clothing up his leg, so that her skin was against his. Somehow, the movement seemed incredibly erotic. Jack's pupils dilated and his breathing increased.

"No" Phryne replied, resting her leg over his thighs as she felt pressure building inside her. "Not in the slightest" she added, before pressing her inner thigh against his and drawing herself onto his lap, an act which increased the pressure she was currently experiencing and caused her to gasp as their lips met. The book fell from Jack's lap onto the floor with a dull thud, and Jack's hands found Phryne's lower back and held her securely.

Phryne kissed Jack passionately and placed her hands upon his upper chest, drawing them down his body and beneath his arms so she was holding onto the back of his shoulders, as she felt his hands move down her body and towards her waist. Phryne adjusted her position on top of him and pressed her thighs against his hips, as she pushed herself down onto him, a sensation which caused the rising pressure which had been building up within her to be released, prompting her to moan against the kiss. She felt his hands move down her waist and towards her hips, where he applied firm pressure, drawing her down encouragingly upon him. Phryne drew her hands down his waist and towards the waistband of his trousers, which she pulled down deftly, positioning herself back on top of him as she pushed her hands up the inside of his shirt, which she quickly cast aside. Jack pushed himself forward slightly and held onto Phryne's hips, a motion which caused her to stare into his eyes and exhale breathlessly. She felt his hands drift up his body, capturing silk beneath his fingertips and drawing it over her to reveal her porcelain skin. She lifted her arms in the air to assist him and he pulled the garment quickly over her head, dropping it onto the floor on top of the book, as she leaned back towards him and kissed him with passion. Phryne used her feet to push down the pyjama bottoms, kicking them to the bottom of the bed, before positioning herself on top of him once more. Phryne locked her legs around his waist and gasped slightly as he drew his hands up her body and eased her gently onto her back, the motion taking her by surprise, and prompting her to cling onto his shoulders as she felt him inside her.

Due to events which had nothing to do with Phryne's exhaustion, the lady detective and the inspector did not manage to finish Dryden's play that evening either.

Jack and Phryne slept soundly throughout the night, which passed quickly and without dreams. When Phryne woke the next morning she stretched out her arm and found that not only was Jack's side of the bed unoccupied, but it was made. She had got used to waking without him, on mornings when he was working and her body did not permit her to rise at the same unfathomably early hour that he was required to. As Phryne sighed contently and stretched her hand across his side of the bed, which was cool beneath her hand, she felt the unexpected by familiar feeling of silk beneath her fingertips. She tiredly opened her eyes and looked towards the material beneath her hand, which she clutched tighter, and smiled.

Jack had folded the pink nightdress which he had (so deftly and with such skill) removed from her the night before, and cast aside (if memory served) onto the floor. And now it was neatly folded and placed beside her, for her convenience when she woke. Phryne's expression softened and she pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling the bedsheets around her as she drew the nightdress onto her lap. She felt the material between her fingertips and found herself remembering the night before with delight and perfect clarity. She smiled gently to herself and crumpled the silk beneath her fingertips, and was so deeply immersed in her reverie that she did not hear Jack emerge from the bathroom until he was merely a few feet away from her.

"Good morning" he said gently, prompting her to blink herself from her thoughts and look up towards him, taking in his calm expression, warm eyes, and divine charcoal three piece suit he was wearing. She smiled.

"Good morning" she returned, drawing the bedsheets to her body and allowing the nightdress to fall back into her lap. Jack's eyes remained focused upon her face, admiring her pale skin, bright eyes and tousled hair. She was beautiful. She had always been beautiful to him. She always would be. "Thank you" she added, reaching for her nightdress. A small smile played upon Jack's lips and he continued to walk towards her. She looked up and met her gaze with her bright, intelligent eyes. "How is your arm?" she asked gently. Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Still attached to my body" Jack replied lightly. "Despite the attempts of your cat" he added. Phryne sighed and stared at him.

"Our cat" she corrected, suppressing a smile. "Though, technically, I suppose he's Jane's" she added. Jack sat down on the bed beside her and smiled warmly at her. "He's just a cat" she said gently.

"The cat doesn't frighten me" Jack replied easily, leaning closer to her as he spoke. "Not nearly as much as you" he teased, his words low and gentle, almost whispered. Phryne smiled in response and was about to respond, when Jack captured her lips in a searing kiss, trailing his hand down her bare back as she leaned into him.

Phryne smiled against the kiss and lowered her arms from the bedsheets, prompting them to fall from her body, so she was sat naked from the waist up before Jack. She continued to kiss and her breath hitched, prompting Jack to lean in closer, drawing both of his hands up her back and holding her to him. She felt the material of his jacket, his waistcoat buttons and his silk tie against her skin which, combined with the scent of his soap and cologne, caused her to lose her thought process and control entirely. If it had not been for an inopportune knock at the door at that moment, Jack might have been almost late for work. Again.

But the knock was familiar and sharp and drew them both immediately to their senses, with Phryne drawing the bedsheets to her body and turning towards the door moments after Jack reluctantly broke the kiss, and leaned back slightly to sit beside Phryne.

"Come in" Phryne called, her voice calmer and more controlled than she thought possible. Phryne and Jack both watched as the door gently opened and a rather apprehensive-looking Dot entered the room clutching a newspaper. They both understood the reason for her almost palpable concern before she had even closed the door behind her.

"Good morning, Dot" Phryne said reassuringly. Dot's eyes drifted between Phryne and Jack, taking in the inspector's state of dress and Miss Phryne's lack of it, and she blushed slightly, averting their gazes for half a moment before proceeding towards the bed.

"Miss Phryne, Inspector" Dot began tentatively. "There's something I think you should both see" she added gently, as she reached the bed and offered the newspaper to Phryne, with such care and wariness that Phryne wondered whether she suspected it would attack her.

Phryne smiled gently at Dot and nodded as she accepted the paper, which had been opened to the first section of the society pages, and a collection of 'articles' written by the renowned Frederick Burn. As she began to scan the page, it took Phryne less than five seconds to see what had worried her companion. There was an article just beneath the masthead entitled 'The Greatest Case Revealed: Inspector Jack Robinson and the Honourable Phryne Robinson Expecting a Child'. Beneath the headline was a picture of her and Jack together, which had been taken at the charity event her aunt hosted on Valentine's Day, just as Jack and Phryne had been walking back into the house together after Jack had found her in the garden. Similar photographs had been published I the society pages at the time, but Phryne could not recall seeing this particular one before. Phryne read the article quickly, feeling both Jack and Dot's eyes upon her. When she finished she sighed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"It appears Frederick Burn has been informed of my pregnancy" Phryne said gently, her eyes drifting from the newspaper towards Jack, who was watching her with a reassuringly calm expression. She lowered her eyes to the article, took in a breath and began to read. "'Following discussions with a most respected and reputable source'" Phryne began, pausing for a moment to allow those present to appreciate Mr Burns' impressive use of adjectives, "' _The Globe_ can exclusively reveal that the prominent Lady Detective and her husband are expecting their first child'" she continued. "'Following a notable week-long absence from the social scene, the Honourable Mrs Robinson attended a charity event at the home of her aunt, Mrs Prudence Stanley, on Friday evening, where her condition was revealed and discussed amongst the guests'" she read. "'While it has not been confirmed how far into the pregnancy the renowned detective is, reports based on the conversations with our guests and her choice of attire suggest that she is in the second trimester'" Phryne continued. "'News of her condition comes days after news of a mysterious hospital visit, in which the lady detective was reportedly taken to the hospital by her staff, where she remained overnight'" Phryne continued, as she considered how this news could have reached Mr Burn. She paused a moment as she detected Jack shifting on the spot, and she thought she heard an audible sigh of annoyance. She swallowed hard and continued to read. "'Although details of the nature of the hospital visit have not as yet been revealed, it does coincide with Mrs Robinson's week-long social absence, and reported daily visits from her personal physician, Doctor Elizabeth MacMillan'" she said, speaking slightly faster so to placate Jack's rising annoyance. "'Despite her recent hospital stay and following her period of rest and recuperation, Mrs Robinson appeared in good health during the gala, and spoke openly with other guests regarding her condition'" Phryne stated, "' _The Globe_ will report additional findings and news regarding the lady detective's child as and when they become available, and looks forward to charting the revered socialite's journey to motherhood'" she ended, folding the paper over and placing it in her lap. She looked up at Jack with a calm expression and found him watching her with concerned and barely concealed frustration. "Jack, it's fine-"

"He had no right to write about your hospitalisation" Jack replied quietly, his jaw set, his eyes low. Phryne, detecting the remnants of his anxiety surrounding her medical emergency. "Where on earth did he get that from?" he asked, confused.

"An indiscreet hospital porter, a nurse, a receptionist, another patient" Phryne replied gently, finding herself feeling somewhat surprised at Jack's concern for her privacy; they'd both endured his speculation over their relationship during her tennis tournament, but he seemed different this time. Protective. Very protective. "It could have been everyone but, in all honesty, Jack, it doesn't matter" she assured him. "In fact if anything, Mr Burn's suppositions surrounding the correlation between my hospital stay and the revealing of my pregnancy answers some rather intrusive questions surrounding timings which might be asked" she explained. "Though I fear you may be in for an uncomfortable conversation with your Commissioner this morning" she added, somewhat guiltily. Jack, despite not being concerned with awkward questions, no matter who asked them, nodded gently in response.

"I won't be uncomfortable" Jack returned confidently, his voice kind and reassuring. "But Frederick Burn will be if he harasses you as he seems to imply in the last lines of that article-"

"I can handle Frederick Burn" Phryne stated with conviction, her eyes meeting Jack's. "Jack, there's no reason to worry" she assured him. "We knew this was going to happen and it's fine" she stated. "It's what we wanted" she added. Jack stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. I'm sorry" he said quietly. Phryne looked at him with concern and reached for his hand, which she held in her own, stroking him soothingly with her thumb.

"There's no need to be sorry" Phryne said gently. Jack met her gaze.

"I should get to the station" Jack replied gently. "I'll see you this evening." Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" she replied, offering him a reassuring smile. Jack's expression softened and he nodded, before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the cheek, a bold move for him considering Dot's presence. Phryne held his hand for a few moments longer than necessary before smiling up at him and watching as he walked across the room, saying goodbye to herself once more and to Dot, before taking his leave. Phryne watched as the door closed behind him. Dot eased herself onto the bed beside her employer, whom she looked upon with concern; the kindly companion's nervousness was almost palpable.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively. Phryne considered the question for a moment and, despite her initial anxiety after reading the article, she found herself feeling more relieved than anything.

"Yes, Dot" Phryne assured her, offering her a gentle smile. "I am" she added. Dot met Phryne's gaze and visibly relaxed beneath it, finding herself feeling instantly convinced by the lady detective's words.

"So what would you like to do today then, Miss?" Dot asked amiably. Phryne smiled gently at the tactful change in subject and drew the bedsheets to her as she considered the question.

Phryne had been pondering that very question the day before, and found that, with the release from her confinement, she found herself feeling almost dizzy with opportunities. But despite how much she had enjoyed the week, including the rest and the company, she had found herself feeling more than a little overwhelmed by everyone's attentiveness. The week of rest and recuperation under Sheila's attendance had been precisely what she (and more importantly, her baby) needed, and she had no doubt that it contributed significantly to her recovery. Although she was both humbled and grateful for it, the concept of being looked after was still something she struggled with, as were the feelings of vulnerability and dependence which came with it. From tomorrow, her professional life would be returning to normal, as she had meetings with clients from the late morning. Therefore, she found herself feeling in need of some time alone, to allow herself some time to reflect upon the matters that she still needed to consider and to work out how to proceed, whilst reminding herself of her independence and personal abilities. As well as being Jack's wife and their baby's mother, she was still Phryne Fisher. And she needed to remind herself of that.

"I was thinking of taking a tram into the city for a while" Phryne began tentatively. "I'd like to get out of the house for a few hours. Walk around the city, see the new Gustav Klimt exhibition at the art gallery, wander about the shops" she said gently. "I'll be back before lunch" she assured her.

Dot looked at Phryne with a warm expression and smiled reassuringly. She was used to Phryne going out on such excursions by herself, usually when she wanted to be alone, and needed some time to think; such independent trips usually took place after a particularly difficult personal or professional matter and, although Miss Phryne didn't always inform Dot of where she went, she always seemed in better spirits when she returned. So whilst Phryne's desire to be alone for the morning was not uncommon or cause for concern, her current condition and the recent complications associated with it did make Dot feel slightly nervous about it. But Miss Phryne's healthy glow, confident expression and assured manner assuaged her concerns regarding these matters. Somewhat.

"Alright, Miss" Dot replied, offering her employer a gentle smile. "Would you like some breakfast before you leave?" she asked. Phryne, knowing her companion would worry if she declined, smiled reassuringly in response.

"Some toast would be lovely, thank you" she replied. "But first" she stated, before pushing her bedsheets aside and getting out of bed, standing completely naked before her companion, "I think I'll have a bath" she declared, picking up a nearby robe and wrapping it around her before disappearing into her bathroom.

Dot smiled to herself and shook her head fondly, before getting off of the bed and making it quickly, smoothing the sheets down and arranging the pillows and cushions, as the sound of running water emanated from the bathroom. She also picked up Miss Phryne's pink nightdress, which she folded and placed beneath her pillow. Dot, whose usual morning routine after Phryne woke involved her restoring the room to order, found that her tidying requirements had decreased markedly since the inspector had moved in. Dot smiled gently to herself and walked towards Miss Phryne's wardrobe, where she began her usual routine of assisting Phryne to pick out something that was both practical and fashionable in accordance with her plans for the day; a feat which had been made slightly trickier with Miss Phryne's growing size. Thankfully, she had made an appointment with Madame Fleuri and had ordered some news clothes, which would be arriving imminently, meaning that Miss Phryne would be more comfortable. Dot felt relieved at the prospect, which she was considering as she removed a blue skirt suit from the wardrobe, with matching shoes and a cream blouse. The skirt, which Dot had altered earlier in the week, would fit Miss Phryne comfortably enough, though it would have to be worn a few inches higher than was her custom; not that she expected she would mind her hemlines being raised slightly. Dot smiled gently at the thought, as she laid the clothes out on the bed and returned to the wardrobe, closing the doors behind her as she heard the taps being turned off in the bathroom, as Miss Phryne eased herself into the bath.

Meanwhile, at City South Police Station, Jack walked through the main entrance and greeted the two officers behind the desks who, judging from their conspiratorial looks, nervous stances and the newspaper one of them attempted to conceal, it was clear that they were aware of Phryne's condition. He greeted them politely and they returned it, as Jack removed his hat and headed towards his office.

"Sir" came the voice of Hugh Collins, who emerged from Jack's office. "Sir, the Chief Commissioner is here for you, he's waiting in your office" he said quietly. Hugh who, like many other officers, feared the most senior officer in the force. Jack, however, did not. "He wants to talk to you about-"

"Thank you, Collins" Jack replied politely. "I know what he'd like to discuss" he added, before offering Hugh a small nod and heading towards his office. Jack inhaled deeply, reached for the handle, and walked confidently inside. As he did so, Chief Commissioner Petersen, who was holding the morning's copy of _The Globe_ , turned around to face him, his expression unreadable, his eyes low and accusing.

"Commissioner" greeted Jack, removing his coat and hanging it up with his hat. "How may I-?"

"Is this true?" Commissioner Petersen asked, raising the newspaper into Jack's line of vision before dropping it down onto his desk. Jack met the Commissioner's gaze unwaveringly.

"Yes" Jack replied promptly. Petersen considered him for a moment before nodding.

"How far along is she?" Petersen asked. Jack inhaled sharply.

"Eighteen weeks" he replied. Petersen's eyes widened.

"And how long have you known?" the Commissioner asked, his tone adopting the same accusatory edge as his eyes.

"I found out a couple of months ago" Jack responded. Petersen's eyes widened a fraction and he released a sharp breath.

"You've known for two months and you still allowed her to assist with your investigations?" Petersen demanded, his voice rising slightly. Jack's held his gaze and did not falter. He had been anticipating the question.

"As we've discussed previously, Phryne is an exceptional detective whose input in countless cases over the years has been invaluable. Her assistance has saved people's lives" Jack stated with conviction, his tone polite and manner patient. "Of course, since discovering her pregnancy, we have taken precautions which will ensure her safety and the safety of the baby during the investigations she is involved in" he assured the Commissioner. Petersen simply stared at him.

"Jack" Petersen began, sighing the inspector's name in a manner he knew indicated that he was about to refute his statement. "There is no question that your wife's involvement in Police matters has been advantageous" he admitted, "and we have been very accommodating in her involvement over the years" he declared. Jack swallowed hard and fought a strong urge to counter this argument. "But given her current condition her assistance in cases can no longer continue" he declared. "It's far too risky, Jack. For her and for us" he said quickly, before Jack could protest. Jack stared at him for a moment and considered his words.

"I understand your concerns, and believe me, I share them" Jack admitted candidly. "Phryne and I have spoken at length about her involvement in cases and the precautions we need to take to-"

"She was injured after running into a fire at the Palace of Eros which, from what you've told me, she did despite knowing that she was pregnant" Petersen interceded. "And a few days later she was attacked by a member of the Camorra, which I suspect is linked to the reports of her hospitalisation last week" Petersen interceded, his voice low and even. "Given those facts alone, how on earth can you justify allowing her to continue to assist in Police matters whilst she is carrying your child?" he demanded.

Jack, despite understanding Petersen's concerns on a personal and professional level, was affronted by his criticism of Phryne.

"Phryne heard screaming from inside the burning building and, on instinct, ran in to help" Jack replied calmly. "She did know she was pregnant and she was injured in the process, and we discussed the matter at length" he assured him, meeting his gaze with a look of resolution. "Phryne's instincts, like ours, are to protect people" he added. "And I have taken steps to ensure that she does not find herself in that situation again" he stated. "She will not be investigating any matters alone, and either her colleagues or our officers – when working on official Police investigations – will accompany her" he continued. "And in terms of the incident with the Camorra" Jack said, fighting back the memory of being informed of Phryne's attack and racing back to the house, "that occurred in a matter that Phryne was investigating, which she informed the Police of, and quite rightly" he explained. "Her attack was a warning to us both, as it became a Police matter" he continued. "By that logic, I shouldn't be investigating any cases for the next five months either" he stated, maintaining a calm and even tone. "Sir, Phryne is an asset to the Police, and will continue to be instructed by private clients throughout her pregnancy. Her investigations will continue whether we assist her or not" he stated. "I completely understand your concerns and as I said, I do share them" he explained, "and it is because of these concerns that I have made arrangements to ensure her safety throughout the duration of her pregnancy." Commissioner Petersen remained silent for a few moments, before nodding in understanding.

"Jack, your wife is a very intelligent, very capable woman, who has provided us with invaluable assistance over the years" Commissioner Petersen conceded. "But she's carrying your child" he stated emphatically. "If anything happened to either one of them during her participation in a Police investigation, you would never forgive yourself" he stated. "And it would be on all our heads" he added. Jack released a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jack, my hands are tied" he stated. "Your wife is not to participate in any Police investigations for the duration of her pregnancy" he declared. "And if I find that she is assisting, I will hold you personally responsible" he said in a low tone, before walking briskly past Jack and towards the door, where he paused for a moment. "Congratulations" he said, with a tone which might have been sincere, before walking out of the office and closing the door behind him. Jack, considering the Commissioner's words and finding himself feeling rather nervous, closed his eyes and put his hand to his lips, and sighed deeply.

After having a wonderfully relaxing bath which almost lulled her back to sleep, Phryne headed into her bedroom and began to prepare for her day. After brushing her hair and applying her make-up, she changed into the outfit that Dot had laid out for her that morning which, by some miracle, still fit her; although the hemlines were a couple of inches shorter, which amused her greatly. As she looked in her long mirror, she noted with interest that the blouse concealed her condition from the front but, from the side, her pregnancy was discernible; but once she put on the matching jacket, it became less apparent. Phryne ran her hand down her blouse and allowed it to rest on her abdomen for a few moments, before smiling warmly down upon herself, and walking out of her bedroom. She then sailed down the stairs in her blue suit and white blouse, stopping briefly in the dining room to greet Mr Butler and exchange a few words with Dot, picking up a single piece of lightly buttered toast and excusing herself. Dot assured her that she would be home for lunch, and accepting another piece of toast which her kindly companion insisted she take, Phryne picked up her blue cloche and navy blue clutch bag, checked the contents of the latter, and walked confidently out of the house, closing the door firmly behind her.

Phryne walked down the street at a leisurely pace, joining the line for the tram in plenty of time, and securing a seat near the front. She adored trams, ever since she was a child, when people-watching was one of her favourite hobbies, which she used to hone her detective skills. She found the journey soothing, the people varied and the convenience beneficial; it also spared her the need to find a safe place to park her Hispano in the city. Phryne was so lost in her own contentment that it took her a few moments to notice the staring of a few other passengers in her direction, which seemed to be fixed, she soon noticed, to be fixed upon her abdomen. Despite the fact that her jacket was drawn across her, the stares persisted, and she found herself feeling suddenly rather warm and uncharacteristically self-conscious. She held her bag in her lap and stared out of the window for the remainder of her journey, seeing the faces of other passengers watching her from their reflections in the window, but attempting to ignore it. On a few occasions she distinctly heard words and phrases such as 'see her?', 'can't tell' and ' _The Globe'_ , which she felt were in relation to her. Phryne swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, before sitting up straight in her seat and continuing to look out of the window, her eyes drifting over the familiar setting which soothed her. Five minutes later, when she arrived at her stop, Phryne rose from her seat and walked confidently off the tram, thanking the driver politely as she alighted, and walking into the city with her head held high.

Phryne walked the brief and familiar route to the art gallery, where she paid her admission fee and followed the signs towards the Gustav Klimt exhibition, which she enjoyed immensely. Phryne walked amongst fellow art lovers, including well-dressed men and women and several children, who were being wrangled by their governesses. Phryne weaved through the crowd, deftly avoiding a couple of shoving children, whose mother grabbed them and pulled them away from Phryne, in a manner which suggested she was either aware of the lady detective's condition, or was afraid she would eat her children. This was the first of many instances that caused Phryne to become distinctly aware of people's eyes upon her as she moved through the gallery. This was not unusual for Phryne who, by reason of her reputation and the articles frequently published on her in the press, was a socially recognisable figure in the city. She felt eyes upon her, heard hushed voices talking in whispers, and could have sworn there was a decided rustling of newspaper (which, upon consideration, she admitted could have been one of the many pamphlets provided by the gallery, or possibly even her overactive imagination). Phryne spent half an hour appreciating the beautiful works of Gustav Klimt, which she appreciated with the silent respect they deserved. She then explored the other exhibitions which, due to the recent arrival of the works of Gustav Klimt, were less busy. She spent another half an hour sitting alone in the section of the gallery devoted to surrealist works, and admired the paintings of Picasso, Ernst and Duchamp in quiet reflection, and found herself feeling content and completely calm. Phryne was only drawn from her pleasant reverie by a familiar feeling within her abdomen, which prompted her to blink herself from her thoughts and look down upon herself, as she felt the active movement of her baby within her; movement which, unless she was very much mistaken, were becoming stronger. Phryne smiled warmly and placed her hand over her stomach, as the fluttering sensations continued for almost a full minute, causing her to feel both comforted and exhilarated. _Perhaps the baby likes the works of the surrealists?_ Phryne mused, just as the movements began to lessen. Phryne felt a pang of loss as soon as she could no longer feel the baby moving any more, and sat for a couple of minutes in the hope that they would continue, but they did not. All was still. Phryne considered the memory of those increasingly strong (and increasingly frequent) movement and smiled, as she rose from her seat and walked out of the gallery, smiling politely at anyone whose eyes she met.

Phryne spent the hour or so walking around the city and exploring the shops, including her personal favourites which she often frequented which, despite the knowing gazes she intercepted from other shoppers, which she responded to with a polite smile, she enjoyed greatly. The books stores, antique shops and independent boutiques could amuse her for hours on end, and she found the time she spent in them both calming and restorative. She made a few purchases in these stores, including a book on Ancient Egypt for Jane, a cream silk scarf for herself, and an ornate brooch with an amethyst surrounded by diamonds from the antique store, all of which fitted quite nicely into her handbag. Just. As she made her was along the next row of shops, she attended a small confectioner's store which she had been fond of during her youth, and purchased six pennies' worth of lemon drops, which she had been thinking about all morning and began to indulge in before she had even left the shop.

After spending twenty minutes exploring various shops, Phryne found herself wandering into a large department store called 'Velvet Rose', which she had frequented many times and was very fond of; indeed, this particular establishment was the supplier of many of her art silk day dresses and scarves (not that Madame Fleuri would find out…). After spending several minutes exploring the familiar racks of clothing, Phryne found herself drawn to a very becoming ivory day dress, which she examined closely and stroked the fabric, as she tried to ascertain whether it would fit her. And, if not, whether it could be adjusted. Phryne wished she had Dot with her, who would be able to advise her on both, and reluctantly decided to abandon the dress, sighing lightly as turned away from it and began to explore the wonderful array of silk scarves and bags which were arranged in a display to the right. As she ran her fingers through a black and gold silk scarf, her eyes drifted towards a display at the back of store which held, she noticed, children's clothing. Phryne's fingers fell from the scarf as she stared at the display, with memories of the gifts from Sheila and her own conviction that she would begin preparing for the baby returning to her, causing her to feel almost dizzy with anxiety. Despite this, however, Phryne inhaled sharply and turned on the spot, heading towards the display in question at a slow and tentative pace, as though afraid a lion was lurking within.

Phryne felt her heart racing as she slowly walked towards the display, which she found herself approaching with a level of anxiety that she was becoming increasingly accustomed to, but adopted a confident expression as she headed towards it. A few moments later Phryne found herself standing before the display, which was along the wall to the back left of the store. There were racks of clothing for children of varying ages, with girls' to the left and boys' to the right, each arranged in size/age order. However, the section which Phryne needed was slightly to the left of this, and consisted of a display cabinet shielded in glass, which held items including tiny pairs of shoes ( _Why on earth would a child that small require shoes?_ ), silver rattles, tiny bonnets and a beautiful light pink coat lined with fur, which Phryne suspected was to be worn by a child about Caroline's age. Possibly. There were also four shelves with various garments neatly stacked and labelled, and three rails of clothing which seemed impossibly small. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and, for the first time in her life, she found herself feeling overwhelmed in a clothes store. Phryne sighed lightly at the irony and swallowed hard, before inhaling deeply and looking at the garments before her. There were various garments which were made from wool or cotton, all of which were predominantly white or cream or beige, or some variations of those colours. However, the clothing on the racks to her right were more adventurous in their colours, and displayed clothing for infants and children in an array of colours, from pink to yellow and from green to blue. Phryne saw a little white dress adorned with pink ribbon and embroidered with flowers, and she found herself reaching out towards it, stroking the delicate fabric. The dress seemed tiny, so very small, that Phryne found herself finding it impossible to comprehend a child small enough to fit into it. She felt something stir within her and she suddenly found herself feeling very afraid. Phryne suddenly felt flushed with a nervous heat and lowered her exploring fingers from the tiny dress on the rail, returning her attentions to the white and cream and beige coloured garments, which caused her to feel dizzied and rather overwhelmed once more. She wanted to buy the things the baby needed, and had even placed the list Sheila gave her in her bag for that purpose, but as she stood before these items now she found herself feeling incredibly anxious and doubtful, as one of her strongest fears returned to her with paralysing force. _What if something goes wrong? What if the baby never wears these clothes?_ She thought, trying to force the notion and accompanying feelings of nausea and terror aside. _Or what if it does, but I never see it?_ She pondered. Phryne, suddenly feeling rather panicked, experienced a strong desire to leave the store, which was halted by the sound of a voice behind her.

"Good morning" came a familiar and warm, pleasant voice from behind her, prompting her to turn suddenly towards her. Phryne found herself facing Mrs O'Brien, the kind-eyed white-haired owner of the establishment, who was dressed in her trademark Victorian-style grey dress. The kindly lady, who recognised Phryne as a frequent customer, looking up at her with gentle eyes and a welcoming smile which, upon noticing something in Phryne's eyes, faltered. "Oh, forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you" she soothed. Phryne offered her a polite smile.

"You didn't" Phryne lied, her voice quiet and, miraculously, calm. "I was just…" Phryne began, trailing off as she found the words escaping her entirely. What was she doing? The kindly older woman, whose eyes and manner told Phryne immediately that she was a reader of _The Globe_ , smiled at her warmly.

"Perhaps I can assist you?" Mrs O'Brien offered gently, as she took a couple of steps forward and stood by Phryne's side. Phryne found her anxiety increasing and she fought a strong desire to make a polite excuse and leave. Indeed, she may have even done so, had it not been for the return of that gentle, fluttering sensation within her stomach, which somehow soothed her almost instantly.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, her eyes meeting the warm brown eyes of the woman before her, who was watching her with a look of reassurance, and whose experience and knowledge in such matters comforted Phryne profoundly. "I would appreciate it" she added gently. Mrs O'Brien nodded and watched as Phryne looked back towards the display. "I'm afraid I don't really know what I'm doing" she admitted.

"I'm sure that's not true" Mrs O'Brien responded immediately, prompting Phryne to look back down towards her. "You've found the right section, at least" she added. "That's a start". Phryne smiled and chuckled lightly in response.

"Yes, I suppose it is" Phryne conceded, feeling slightly more relaxed than she had done a few moments before. She didn't even blink when she saw Mrs O'Brien's eyes drift down her body and towards her abdomen, with that look that all couturiers and dress-makers had mastered. She felt very calm as their eyes met once more.

"May I ask when you are expecting the baby to arrive?" Mrs O'Brien asked tentatively. Phryne found the anxiety begin to creep over her once more.

"September" Phryne replied simply. "Or possibly October" she added. Mrs O'Brien nodded.

"Then you have plenty of time" she reassured her. Phryne nodded in response, despite not agreeing with the statement. Mrs O'Brien, who had fifty years' worth of experience when it came to clothing, and even more when it came to children, smiled warmly at the lady detective. "Shall we?" she asked tentatively, stepping towards the shelves, before facing Phryne with a profoundly reassuring expression. Phryne nodded gratefully in response and stepped forward, watching the kindly owner and listened intently. "Now, these shelves contain clothing for new-born infants" she informed Phryne. "This usually consists of gowns, dresses and vests, which are light and practical and can be worn by both boys and girls" she explained, reaching for an item on the top of one of the piles of clothing. "This is a gown made from linen, which is cool and comfortable and easy to clean" she informed Phryne, who nodded automatically in response, watching with interest as she unfolded the little ivory gown which, like the other garments she had seen, seemed impossibly small. "These types of clothing are what you will need in the beginning" she explained gently, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "The vests and gowns can be worn with knitted garments, such as these" she explained, gesturing to the shelf above, "and the baby can be kept warm and comfortable with a blanket" she added, smiling gently, and hoping she would not insult the lady. "So as you can see, owning a variety of these garments will ensure that the baby has everything it needs, and will be quite comfortable and warm" she assured her. Phryne nodded and offered her a small, nervous smile. "Now, when the baby is born" Mrs O'Brien explained, as she replaced the items she had picked up and gestured towards another shelf, "you will be able to buy clothing made specifically for a boy or a girl, if you so wish" she explained, as she lifted another item from the shelf. "These two shelves contain clothes for baby girls" she explained, gesturing to them, "and these are for boys" she added, indicating to two other sets of shelves beside them. "Now, we carry a variety of dresses and gowns for little girls, and gowns and two-piece romper suits for boys" she stated, picking up an ivory coloured romper suit and holding it out to Phryne, who examined with interest. She considered that a little girl could just as easily wear this item, though she refrained from voicing this thought aloud to Mrs O'Brien.

"I see" replied Phryne, who was beginning to. "Thank you" she added, offering her a gentle smile, as she returned her attentions to the shelves, which somehow seemed far less overwhelming. "And how long will a new-born infant be able to wear these for?" she asked, somewhat nervously, fearing the question would be considered naïve. Mrs O'Brien, thankfully, did not appear to think so.

"For the first three to four months at least, certainly" she replied confidently, looking at the garments on the shelves with pride. "Though, of course, it does depend on the size of the baby when born, and how quickly he or she grows" she explained gently. Phryne nodded. "Babies grow very quickly" she said warmly, "which is why we have a need for such a volume of garments" she explained, gesturing towards them once more. "But as you can see, many of the clothes – the gowns especially – provide the baby with plenty of room to grow" she explained, picking up the ivory gown she had shown Phryne earlier and placing her hands beneath the fabric, which she stretched out slightly. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And you said the clothes are made from linen?" Phryne asked. Mrs O'Brien nodded.

"Linen, cotton and muslin" she replied. "They are durable materials which are cool, easy to clean and comfortable, and thus well-suited for their purpose" she stated. "We hold garments of a plainer design and some which are edged with lace and embroidered, depending on the purchaser's preference and budget" she stated. "There are also various knitted garments" she explained, gesturing to some. "We also have socks and mittens and cardigans, with coats and other items for slightly older children" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied, somewhat breathlessly, as she looked upon the array of clothing before her. "And how many of each item would you recommend I purchase?" Phryne asked, providing the dress-maker and shop owner with a very dangerous question. However, Mrs O'Brien was a kindly and honest woman, with an experienced and no-nonsense attitude which reassure Phryne greatly. She trusted her.

"Personally, for a new-born infant, I would recommend holding a minimum of five gowns, five dresses, five vests, two or three bonnets, half a dozen pairs of mittens and at least a dozen pairs of socks" she stated. "Socks tend to get mislaid with inexplicable frequency" she added, with the lightly frustrated tone of a mother. Phryne smiled sympathetically, recognising the tone once more in Dot, who had often mounted complex searches for her own mislaid silk stockings. "You will also require a good supply of bibs, blankets and material for nappies, all of which we supply" she stated. "I always recommend at least half a dozen bibs and blankets, and a dozen squares of cloth for nappies as a minimum" she said tentatively. Phryne made a mental note of these facts and considered them for a moment, observing that they were almost identical to the numbers recommended to her by Sheila the week before. It was clear that Phryne was in very unfamiliar territory, and Mrs O'Brien could have quite easily recommended a greater amount of clothing was required and she would, in all probability, have believed her. Phryne nodded.

"Would you show me these items?" Phryne asked gently. Mrs O'Brien smiled.

"Yes, Madam, of course" Mrs O'Brien replied. Phryne smiled.

"Please, call me Phryne" she said kindly. Mrs O'Brien looked up quickly and appeared a little concerned. Quickly discerning the reason, Phryne adopted a calming expression. "Or Mrs Robinson" she added. The shop owner relaxed and nodded, before turning her attentions back towards the shelf before her, and quickly picking up an array of garments, which she draped over her forearm.

"This is a bonnet suitable for a new-born" Mrs O'Brien began, picking up a small white bonnet with an intricate pattern embroidered along the edge. Phryne found warmth spreading throughout her body at the sight, and she swallowed hard, nodding.

Mrs O'Brien then showed Phryne the other garments, including the dresses, gowns, vests, socks, mittens and bibs, which were well-made, admirably designed and fairly priced. Phryne made a few polite enquiries during their discussion, and found her self-consciousness with each question disappear entirely, as the kindly dress-maker answered each one fully and without judgement. Phryne found herself feeling incredibly relaxed. Mrs O'Brien then explained to Phryne the differences in style and price of the items she sold, which were arranged from left to right in accordance with the cost; she explained that all items were excellently made and of good material, but some had more intricate designs or costly fabric, which affected the price. Phryne nodded in understanding and spent a couple of minutes exploring the shelves, paying particular attention to the handmade baby blankets, which were knitted in wool of white, ivory and cream, as Mrs O'Brien waited patiently.

"Might I make a provisional order?" Phryne asked, feeling both terrified and excited at the prospect. Mrs O'Brien refolded the items expertly and laid them back upon the shelves.

"Of course, Mrs Robinson" Mrs O'Brien replied, removing a small notebook from a pocket of her dress and looked up at Phryne.

"I would like a dozen gowns and a dozen dresses" Phryne began, indicating towards the second and third piles on the right, which were the more expensive of the fairly priced gowns. Phryne liked the material and the designs, and felt the prices were more than fair. "I would also like half a dozen dresses and half a dozen gowns from here, please" she explained, indicating towards a pile towards the left of the shelf, which were well made but of plainer design. She paused for a moment to allow Mrs O'Brien to make a note of her request. "I'd also like half a dozen vests from here" she indicated to the fourth (and most expensive) pile, "and half a dozen from here, please" she added, gesturing to the second pile. "And perhaps… half a dozen bonnets?" Phryne asked, looking up at Mrs O'Brien uncertainly.

"Two or three would be sufficient, Mrs Robinson, but if you would like a few more I can provide them" Mrs O'Brien replied candidly. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you, I would" Phryne replied politely. "And might I have a dozen bibs, a dozen pairs of mittens and two dozen pairs of the disappearing socks?" she asked. Mrs O'Brien smiled in response and nodded, making a note of her wealthy client's requests. "In terms of blankets and cloth nappies…" Phryne began, before quickly trailing off as she found herself at a loss. Mrs O'Brien looked up at her kindly.

"Half a dozen blankets and a dozen or so squares of cloth for nappies would be sufficient, as I'm sure regularly laundering the items won't be problematic" Mrs O'Brien said gently, trying not to refer to her client's wealth and risk insulting her. Though she was not sure if such a thing was possible with the remarkable Mrs Robinson. "But of course, if you found it was insufficient and would like to order more at any time, I can have the additional items with you within a couple of days" she assured her. Phryne met her gaze and nodded at her advice.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied gently, agreeing to Mrs O'Brien's recommendations. "Might I have a half dozen blankets – these are beautiful" she remarked, indicating towards a pile, which Mrs O'Brien made a note to pack right away, "but perhaps, two dozen squares of cloth?" she asked. Mrs O'Brien nodded confidently and made a note. "I think that's everything for the moment" Phryne said reflectively, her eyes drifting across the shelves and towards the rails. "I'll write you a cheque for the items I've ordered" she stated, removing her chequebook and a pen from her bag, as Mrs O'Brien led her towards the counter, and provided the customer with a quote which didn't raise a flicker of surprise. Phryne wrote out the cheque (including a generous tip which made the kindly dress-maker blush) and signed it, handing it to Mrs O'Brien with her card. "Are you able to deliver the items when they are ready?" she asked gently.

"Yes, Mrs Robinson, that won't be any trouble at all" Mrs O'Brien reassured her. "I can have all of the items delivered to you by late this week or early next, if that would suit?" she asked. Phryne nodded as she put her chequebook and pen back into her bag.

"Any time within the next five months or so would be fine" Phryne replied with a smile, prompting Mrs O'Brien to chuckle lightly in response and nod. "Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, prompting the older woman to look at her with a calm, reassuring expression. "I would certainly like to order additional items at a later stage" she explained. Mrs O'Brien smiled gently.

"Of course, Mrs Robinson" she replied warmly, relieved to see that the lady's anxieties seemed to have decreased considerably since her arrival. She had been very pale. "When you require anything further, or if you have any questions, please come and see me" she offered kindly. Phryne smiled.

"I will" she said, adjusting her hold on her bag and nodding. "Goodbye" she smiled, before turning on the spot and heading confidently out of her the store, smiling all the way to the tram.

Phryne arrived home shortly before one o'clock, and was barely through the door when Dot, anxious that her employer had eaten only two slices of toast that day (and not comforted at all when Phryne informed her she had also consumed a whole six pennies' worth of lemon drops), ushered the lady detective into the dining room for lunch. Less than two minutes after she was seated, Phryne found herself facing a plate of sandwiches with three fillings, egg and bacon pie, two types of salad, a bowl of fruit, freshly baked biscuits and an entire lemon cake (which she was minded to steal). Phryne, slightly overwhelmed by the feast which she feared Dot expected her to consume completely and alone, looked up at her companion with wide eyes.

"Dot, you don't expect me to eat all of this, do you?" Phryne asked, somewhat nervously, as Mr Butler entered the dining room with a large jug filled with freshly made lemonade. Phryne stared at the slices of lemon and large pieces of ice inside the jug and felt consumed by food-lust.

"No, Miss, of course not" Dot replied gently, sitting down beside her and thus attracting her attention towards her, and away from the jug of lemonade. "We just weren't sure what you'd like to eat, that's all" she explained. Miss Phryne's appetite had been unpredictable and irregular throughout her pregnancy, and given her recent hospitalisation and illness, Dot wanted to make sure that she was looking after her. Phryne met her kindly companion's gaze and took her hand.

"I'll eat whatever you lay before me, Dot" Phryne reassured her. "Providing it's not red meat" she added quickly, earning a small smile from her companion. "I still can't bear it, for some reason" she sighed. Mr Butler smiled and walked quietly back into the kitchen. "Will you sit and help me with this feast?" Phryne asked Dot, her green eyes meeting her companion's gaze. "If I make an attempt at all of this food, the clothing I've ordered from the House of Fleuri won't fit me at all, and Madame will be furious" she added in a quiet voice, feigning worry. Dot smiled.

"Very well, Miss" she replied, picking up two plates and smiling at Phryne. "Thank you" she added. Phryne smiled, accepted a plate from Dot, and found her eyes drifting longingly over the food. Suddenly she was very, very hungry.

After eating far more of the delicious lunch than she had intended, Phryne retreated to the parlour where, sated and now slightly tired, she curled up in an armchair and began to sort through her correspondence. Ember, who had spent the morning in the kitchen with Mr Butler (from where he had made several very commendable escape attempts which meant that Dot had to search for him downstairs), appeared to be delighted with Phryne's return home, and hurried into the parlour and towards her seat, putting his little paws on her leg and looking up at her, meowing urgently. Phryne smiled gently and lifted the little kitten off the ground and into her lap, just as Dot appeared in the room.

"Sorry, Miss, that's the fifth time he's escaped from the kitchen this morning" Dot said apologetically.

"It's no matter" Phryne said easily, "he can explore all the rooms downstairs, Dot, don't worry" she reassured her companion, who she knew would be worried that her (expensive) possessions might be broken. "Thankfully he hasn't mastered the stairs yet" she said quietly. Dot's eyes widened slightly at the possibility.

"Yes" Dot agreed, eyeing the cat warily. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, Miss" she stated, before disappearing from the room. Phryne smiled impishly and looked down at the little kitten.

"My, my, you are having an effect upon my household" Phryne said gently, stroking the kitten's sable fur as he pushed himself up against her stomach, rubbing his head contently against her. "First you attack Jack and then you upset Dot" she continued, as the oblivious kitten began to walk around in little circles before curling up neatly in her lap. Phryne watched as Ember pushed his tiny body against her rounded abdomen, which he sniffed a few times, before nuzzling against it. She remembered Jack's words from the night before and stroked him again. He was being very protective. "You must behave" Phryne pressed upon him. "And there is absolutely no reason for you to attack Jack" she informed him. "Believe me, you're both on the same side" she added gently, stroking him once more as he purred contently, before falling asleep in her lap.

Phryne spent the next half an hour in the parlour, going through her correspondence and separating it before writing the responses, which was a task that was complicated somewhat by the tiny sleeping kitten in her lap, who seemed to stir every time she moved. Fearing for her limbs and her skirt, Phryne tried to remain as still as possible, but quickly realised that this was both impractical and unnecessary. She then moved as required, though was mindful to be considerate of her pet who, after feeling initially affronted by her inability to remain still, simply adjusted himself accordingly as she moved and drifted back to sleep without issue or protest.

Shortly before two o'clock Phryne's attentions were drawn from her correspondence and to Dot, who announced the arrival of Cec and Bert, who she led into the parlour. Phryne rose to greet them, gently moving Ember onto her seat as she did so, much to his dissatisfaction. Phryne smiled at her guests and walked towards them, looking at them both in turn. She had set them a task to infiltrate the local gangs to find out information about the Camorra (and, specifically, the murder of Mr Wells, which Cesare Cipriano was responsible for), and it was clear that they had news. Phryne's heart raced.

"Hello Cec, Bert" Phryne said warmly.

Cec returned Phryne's greeting and smiled at her, wringing his hat in his hands as he spoke. Bert, on the other hand, met her gaze and nodded, giving her a friendly 'g'day', before allowing his eyes to drift curiously towards her abdomen, where his gaze lingered for a couple of seconds, before meeting her eyes once more. Phryne watched the motion curiously but did not comment; Bert was still adjusting to the news of her pregnancy, which she could relate to completely. When her body had started to display the physical signs of her condition, she had examined it curiously too.

After inviting her friends to sit down and offering them refreshments, which Dot went to procure, Phryne turned back to her armchair to find Ember lying down on the right arm, staring curiously at Cec and Bert. Cec smiled as Phryne sat down and Bert eyed the cat in the same wary manner Jack had the night before. Ember began to purr as Phryne sat down beside him, and he maintained his elegant position on the arm of her chair, staring at the new humans with his bright inquisitive eyes, which reminded the red raggers very much of Phryne.

"So" Phryne prompted, crossing one leg over the other. "What have you found out?" she asked.

Before Cec and Bert could respond Dot entered the room with a silver salver laden with refreshments. Dot removed the two bottles of beer from the tray and handed them to Cec and Bert, before placing the plates containing the sandwiches, pie and cakes left over from lunch, which the wharfies eyed up hungrily. They accepted the plates which Dot provided and Phryne watched patiently as they selected their food, before looking up at her just as Dot left the room.

"There ain't no talk of your Mr Wells, Miss" Bert said, prompting Phryne to meet his gaze. She found herself feeling slightly deflated. "Even the boys we met who are members o' the Camorra didn't mention it, and neither did any o' the other gangs" he informed her. Phryne nodded in understanding. "But somethin's goin' on alright" he said, taking a deep sip of beer. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "Although it's quiet on that front, many locals are still bein' threatened by the Camorra, especially that bloke you asked us to listen out for, Cipriano" Bert added. "People are bein' threatened all over the city, and it's makin' local gangs pretty pi- I mean, angry" he explained, hastily correcting himself. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure it is" she replied, meeting Bert's eyes with her own. "And what are they planning to do about it?" she asked. Bert took another drink of his beer.

"Varies" Bert replied simply. "Some o' the smaller gangs are backin' off, some o' the newer ones who ain't too happy about the Camorra bein' on their patch attacked known members, which didn't end well for 'em" he said, raising an eyebrow and speaking in such a serious tone Phryne worried if there were any fatalities. "But the more established gangs, like the 'Roy Boys, they're keepin' quiet about it" he said in a low tone. "There's whispers about what's goin' on, and our bloke, Eric the Elder, who's a member o' the 'Roy Boys, he ain't talking much, but he did tell us that they got a plan to find out what the Camorra are plannin', and he seemed real confident about it" he stated. "He seemed real happy about it, though. Kept smilin' to himself and laughin'" he explained. "He wouldn't tell us no more about it though."

"No" Phryne replied, thinking. "Did you get any indication as to what it might involve?"

"Nah" replied Bert, holding his bottle of beer between his hands. "We're gonna see 'im tonight at the pub an' see if we can get anythin' else outta him" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Then you'll need some more money for expenses" Phryne replied, picking up her bag from the table and handing Bert some bank notes. Bert thanked her and stowed the money safely away in his pocket.

Phryne and her friends talked for just over half an hour, until other commitments forced the comrades to reluctantly take their leave. Phryne walked them to the door, thanking them for their assistance and reminding them once more to be careful, before saying goodbye and closing the door behind them. Following her busy morning and large lunch, Phryne found herself feeling rather tired, and headed into the kitchen to inform Dot and Mr Butler that she would be resting in her room if they required her; though, after announcing this fact to them, she suspected that there would be very few circumstances which would lead them to waking her. She headed back towards the parlour, glancing at Ember, who was fast asleep on the arm of her chair, before making her way upstairs.

Phryne walked into her bedroom and removed her shoes, undoing the t-bar fastenings and kicking them under her dressing table, before removing her jacket and placing it over her chair and then turning on her bedside lamp. She then made her way towards her windows and closed her curtains, shrouding the room in a comforting dimness, and she arranged her pillows and cushions before sitting down on the bed and leaning against them. Phryne, although weary, realised that she did not feel tired enough to actually fall asleep. Not yet, at least. So she turned to the side and gazed upon the tall stack of books she had resolved to read by the end of the week, and picked up the first one on top of the pile, which was Marie Stopes' 'Radiant Motherhood'. She stared at the cover for a moment, before opening it and considering the contents page (the final few chapters' of which had titles which she eyed warily), before turning to the first page and beginning to read.

Phryne found the book incredibly engaging, and was surprised by how easily she read the text, and how quickly she managed to move from chapter to chapter. The book was written in an engaging style, very literary and intelligent, and she found it interesting and easy to follow. Although she found the initial chapters a tad more elaborate than necessary, she found the fourth, fifth and sixth chapters (which were concerning the changes pregnant women experience and their feelings surrounding those matters) incredibly engaging and very relatable, and she found herself feeling more comforted and relieved with each page she read. The book contained information concerning the creation and development of the child, which Phryne read with particular interest, finding herself amazed at her own body. The book also contained chapters on how a woman's pregnancy affected her husband, and noted some of his fears and concerns, which Phryne read carefully. The book, she found, was a great help to her, and she found it very informative and reassuring. However, as she reached the later chapters, which discussed the later stages of pregnancy and childbirth, she found her confidence wavering, and the familiar feelings of anxiety returned to her once more. She found the detailed descriptions surrounding the change in both her body and the baby frightened her, and when she read about the size and development of the child at this stage of her pregnancy – which was significant – she found herself feeling overwhelmed, and when the chapter discussed late term miscarriage, she was completely terrified. Phryne paused for a few minutes after reading the thirteenth chapter, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Phryne reminded herself that the book was merely outlining possible outcomes, not stating them as facts. Besides, there were some elements of the text she could not completely agree with – including a claim regarding the link between the food the mother consumed and the gender of the time, which Phryne judged to be unsubstantiated and almost certainly incorrect. After a couple of minutes she opened the book to chapter fourteen and continued to read, forcing aside her discomfort and anxiety as she continued to read and learn. She needed to know this, her baby needed her to know this. And so she read. Phryne read through the chapters on maternal influence and responsibility, and even the terrifying chapter on childbirth, which she tried to read as objectively as she could, but found such a task impossible. The discussions of childbirth were frightening, and the information provided about how she be after the event were also worrying (most notably the author's advice that a woman should lie down for six weeks after giving birth, the notion of which Phryne found impossible). Phryne realised that, although her mind had inevitably travelled towards childbirth on countless occasions since she discovered her pregnancy, she had not considered it as in depth as she needed to, and her knowledge on the subject was dangerously limited. Though, as she read on throughout the chapter, she found herself questioning whether she actually wanted her mind to be expanded in this regard.

But it had to be.

Phryne shifted uncomfortably on the bed and continued to read the chapter, suppressing her instinctive feelings of abject terror and making a mental note of concerns and questions, which she would raise with Mac when the time was right. Perhaps.

Phryne's anxiety was somewhat ameliorated when she reached the seventeenth chapter, which was entitled 'Baby's Rights', which was an informative section outlining the desires and needs of new-born infants, which was a subject Phryne knew precious little about and was most keen to educate herself on. She read avidly and with interest, making a mental note of questions and points she was uncertain about, and writing down the name of a book and author Stopes mentioned. She read this chapter and the next avidly, but found her heart stopping at the nineteenth one, entitled 'The Cost of Coffins'. Phryne forced herself to read on, but found discussions regarding infant mortality to be overwhelming, and she read as quickly as she could, skimming large sections of it, and finding herself relieved to reach the twentieth chapter. However, when she began to read it, and found it was discussing race and eugenics, she felt profoundly uncomfortable and almost angered, and closed the book hastily and put it behind the stack of books on her bedside table. She inhaled deeply and eased herself down onto the bed, as her mind drifted over the facts and information she had recently acquired, which had a dizzying and tiring affect upon her, sending her to sleep almost immediately.

Phryne slept solidly for almost two hours, in a deep sleep which temporarily freed her from her anxieties, in what was a most gratifying reprieve. The lady detective might have slept far later, were it not for a sudden noise from downstairs, which caused her eyes to snap open as she turned instinctively towards her bedroom door. Phryne remained perfectly still for a few moments as she adjusted herself to being awake once more, listening out carefully as she did so, attempting to pick up the sounds which had woken her. After a few moments she heard the raised voice of an unfamiliar female, prompting her to frown in confusion and push herself up into a sitting position. She could also make out the low, soothing tones of Mr Butler which, despite his efforts, did not seem to appease the woman, whose voice was still loud and urgent. Despite the volume of her voice, Phryne could not make out what the woman was saying, but could tell from her tone and pitch that she was more upset and frustrated than angry. Phryne eased herself across the bed and stood up quickly, brushing some stray hair from her face as she made her way quickly across her bedroom and into the hallway and towards the stairs, intent on investigating the matter.

Phryne walked quickly across the landing, checking her watch and finding that it was past six o'clock. Was Jack back yet? _Clearly not,_ she thought, smoothing down her blouse as she reached the top of the stairs, where the voice of the unfamiliar woman became louder.

"No, I won't! I've been there already, I'm not going back" she proclaimed, the rising agitation in her voice prompting Phryne to increase her speed, descending the stairs quickly and almost reaching the bottom before an exasperated Mr Butler turned around.

"Mr Butler?" asked Phryne, as her butler met her gaze with an apologetic expression. "Is everything alright?" she asked, her eyes drifting from the man to the unfamiliar woman in her hallway, who was shielded from her view by Mr B's body.

"Yes, Miss, I apologise for the disruption -" he began, pausing as he noticed the look on his employers face as she walked down the stairs and towards the visitor.

Phryne watched as a young woman who was about her age, with shingled red hair and bright blue eyes stepped into view. She was wearing a red art silk dress and cheap stockings which were torn at the knees. Her red shoes, which did not quite match her dress, were scuffed and well-worn, and the black coat she was wearing seemed at least two sizes two big for her, and possibly belonged to a man. But it was the young woman's face that Phryne's attentions were drawn towards. Her bright blue eyes were edged red, and some purpling bruising and a small cut beneath her left eye indicated that she had been punched in the face quite recently. There were traces of blood around her nostrils and lower lip, and as Phryne reached the bottom step and looked up, she could see that the young woman had a cut to her left temple which was still bleeding. Phryne's intelligent eyes met the alarmed ones of the distressed woman before her, and she walked towards her, adopting a comforting expression and a soothing voice.

"Are you alright?" Phryne asked gently, reaching out a hand towards her arm. The young woman flinched and stepped back in response, inhaling sharply. Phryne withdrew her hand and stood perfectly still. "Can I help you?" she asked. The young woman stared at her for a moment, taking in the beautiful woman before her, who was even more striking in person than she was in her pictures in the society pages. Mrs Robinson was wearing very expensive clothes and had come downstairs in her stockings. Her eyes rested upon her abdomen, which was shrouded in the white material of her blouse, and she quickly focused on her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, Miss" said Mr Butler, who had remained silent as Phryne approached the visitor. "This lady is enquiring about the Inspector, who I've informed her has not yet returned." Phryne looked towards Mr Butler and nodded, before returning her attentions to the visitor, who had began to speak.

"I need to speak to Jack!" the woman declared, panicked. "It's urgent, I have to see him. Where is he?" she asked, her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening as she stepped towards Phryne. Mr Butler, perhaps fearing an act of violence on the young lady's part against his employer, moved to step in front of Phryne but was prevented to do so from the lady detective herself, who placed one hand upon his arm and stepped around him.

"It's alright, Mr Butler" Phryne soothed, offering him a grateful smile, before returning her attentions to the fraught young woman before her, and considering this young woman in distress who was looking for Jack and referred to him by his first name. She was extremely upset and distressed, and Phryne suspected that her confrontational attitude was based on fear more than anger, which could be linked to the attack she had clearly recently been involved in. Based on the clothing and make-up the woman was wearing, Phryne suspected that she was a prostitute, but could not be certain, and was not minded to ask. "I'm Phryne Robinson. What's your name?" asked Phryne gently. The young woman stared at her for a moment and did not seem willing to respond, but something about Mrs Robinson's manner calmed her, and she found herself answering the question involuntarily.

"Tessa" replied the young lady, in a quieter voice than she had been using previously. "Tessa Davison" she added. Phryne nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Tessa" Phryne said sincerely. "What Mr Butler has told you is correct" she explained. "I'm afraid Jack is not home yet, although I'd imagine he will be back shortly" she continued. "Have you tried contacting him at the station?" she asked.

"Yes" sighed Tessa, exasperated, "but he wasn't there!" she added, in a loud voice which threatened to make way to hysteria once more. Phryne took a tentative step forward and sought to placate her.

"Then why don't you come through to the parlour and wait for him?" Phryne offered politely. Tessa, who clearly had not been anticipating such a suggestion, stared at Phryne in shock. Phryne offered her a reassuring expression. "You're bleeding, Tessa, and I don't like the look of that cut to your head" she explained gently. "Why don't you come with me and I'll take a look?" she asked kindly. "I'll tend to your injuries whilst we wait for Jack, and perhaps you can tell me if there's any way I can help you" she continued, her voice low and reassuring. Tessa stared at her uncertainly for a few moments, and Phryne waited patiently as she considered the question. Her eyes drifted from Phryne to Mr Butler, and then back to Phryne, and she nodded. Phryne offered her a warm smile and, remembering her aversion to being touched, gestured towards the parlour. "The parlour's just this way" she said kindly, before turning towards Mr Butler. "Would you bring in the medical supplies, please, Mr B? And some hot tea. Strong and sugared" she stated. Mr Butler, who was uneasy about leaving the guest alone with Miss Fisher, met her confident gaze and nodded reluctantly.

"At once, Miss" he said politely, before turning on the spot and disappearing back towards the kitchen. Phryne returned her attentions to Tessa, who had not moved. Phryne smiled reassuringly and turned towards the parlour.

"Please, come through" Phryne said kindly, in a warm and gentle manner that immediately instilled Tessa with confidence, and prompted her to follow her inside.

In the early evening in the City Gaol in Russell Street, Roberto Salvatore was sitting on his uncomfortable bed, leaning against the wall and reading a book. He lit a cigarette and blew a smoke ring, savouring the taste of the contraband, which he had managed to acquire without issue. There was a coded knock at his cell door and he smiled to himself, lowering the cigarette from his mouth as the door creaked open, admitting Officer Anthony Princeton, who was being paid handsomely by Salvatore's family into providing him with all the assistance he required. Salvatore nodded in acknowledgement to the officer, who closed the door and walked towards him, removing a newspaper from beneath his arm and offering it to the prisoner.

"Your family thought you should see this" Officer Princeton stated, handing Salvatore the morning's edition of _The Globe_ , which was opened to the society pages.

Salvatore accepted the paper and looked down upon it, his eyes widening with interest as he read the article regarding Inspector Jack Robinson and his new wife, the detective Phryne Robinson, nee Fisher. Salvatore read with interest the news of her pregnancy which, based on this article, seemed beyond refute. As he reached the end of the article and looked at the picture of the inspector and renowned lady detective together, his eyes shone brightly and he smiled widely, a cruel smile playing upon his lips. He looked back at the guard, who was watching him with interest, and leaned back on his bed, holding the newspaper out before him.

"Now that is interesting" said Salvatore, his smile growing as he read the article once more, as memories of his threat to the inspector about harming those he loved most returned to him. His smile widened. "In fact" he added, as an idea began to form itself in his mind, "it's perfect" he added, his voice adopting a sinister tone.

Officer Princeton, who had met Jack Robinson and respected him, felt suddenly uneasy in Salvatore's company, and quietly left the cell, closing the heavy door firmly behind him. He could hear Salvatore chuckling unnervingly as he walked down the echoing corridor.


	73. Chapter 54

Phryne walked into the parlour with Tessa, who remained a few cautious steps behind her, until they were both inside the room. Tessa paused suddenly and looked around the room, taking in the green walls, tall shelves lined with books, and expensive furniture and artwork. Phryne, sensing the discomfort of her houseguest who was appearing slightly overwhelmed, adopted a reassuring smile and took a few steps towards her, meeting her gaze confidently with warm eyes, and ushering her towards the chaise lounge. Tessa followed her cautiously towards the lounge, which she sat down upon obediently. Phryne then sat beside her, clasping her hands in her lap and looking towards the injured woman with gentle eyes. The position Phryne was sitting in, combined with her hands clasped before her, drew the material of her blouse tighter to her stomach, which clearly defined her modest but undeniably rounded stomach. She watched as Tessa eyes drifted down to her abdomen, where her gaze lingered for a few moments in a way which was becoming all too familiar to Phryne, who swallowed the mild anxiety which had crept up on her suddenly; she still wasn't used to those looks. After a couple of seconds Tessa lifted her eyes to meet Phryne's gaze, which was warm and confident, and incredibly reassuring.

"Jack should be home soon" Phryne said in a calm and soothing voice. "But in the meantime, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked gently.

Tessa stared at Phryne for a moment. She knew who she was, of course, professionally and socially – there was scarcely a week when she wasn't featured in the society pages or in news on local current events. The famous lady detective had even helped someone close to her once, though it was possible she didn't realise it. She also knew about her profession and her childhood, having grown up from Collingwood herself, where the reputation of Phryne Fisher was renowned. And from the couple of minutes she had known the lady, she had been kind and compassionate and incredibly calm, having asked no questions about the nature of her relationship with Jack or the reason for her unannounced visit to her house; she also hadn't asked her to leave right away, which was both a relief and a surprise. But more than anything, this woman was married to Jack Robinson. It was this final point which, combined with the others, convinced Tessa that Phryne could be trusted.

"You're a detective" Tessa said simply, her eyes not leaving Phryne's. "I've read about you in the papers" she explained. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I am" she confirmed, her voice light and pleasant. Tessa felt herself begin to relax. Slightly.

"And you sometimes work with Jack?" Tessa added, the inflection at the end of the sentence implying it was more a question than a declaration. Phryne nodded.

"I do" Phryne replied. "Probably more frequently than he'd like me to" she added lightly. This earned a small smile from Tessa who, despite her clear anxiety, was marginally less distressed than she had been in the hallway just moments before. Phryne watched as Tessa herself seemed to realise this, prompting guilt and a renewed sense of terror to drift across her features.

"I need to talk to Jack" Tessa said urgently. Phryne's expression softened.

"I understand" Phryne soothed. "He will be back soon" she assured her, before glancing down at her watch, which informed her that it was quarter-past six. Jack's shift ended at five and he hadn't called to say he'd been detained, so he shouldn't be too much longer. "I expect he's on his way as we speak" she said gently. Tessa stared at her for a moment, swallowed hard and nodded in response, as she sat stiffly beside her hostess.

"You helped to convict the mayor" Tessa said simply. Phryne blinked, and it took her a moment to realise what she meant. "In the Katherine Pearce case" she added. Phryne nodded.

"Jack and I investigated the matter together and were able to gather enough evidence to ensure his arrest and subsequent conviction" Phryne confirmed. Tessa nodded.

"I read about it in the paper" Tessa explained, meeting the lady detective's eye once more. "There's a lot about you in the papers" she added. Phryne smiled gently.

"And most of it's true" Phryne informed her. She was glad that Tessa was engaging in conversation with her, particularly about the subject of her work; it was demonstrating that she was aware of Phryne's profession and that she was beginning to trust her. Tessa smiled automatically once more, but it soon faded, as darkness and fear permeated her features. It was a look Phryne knew well. She'd seen it often enough in the mirror.

"Like that" Tessa said gently, nodding towards Phryne's abdomen.

Phryne felt that same wave of anxiety creep up on her again, and she lowered her eyes to her stomach which, due to the position of her hands, was quite visibly rounded beneath her blouse. She hadn't realised her pregnancy had become quite so apparent, and found herself feeling both terrified and exhilarated. She looked up at her guest and offered her a polite smile.

"Yes" she breathed, holding Tessa's gaze. Tessa nodded.

"Jack will be an excellent father" Tessa said suddenly, her voice low and sincere. Phryne considered the candidness of her statement and nodded automatically in response.

"Yes, he will" Phryne replied, her voice gentle and reflective, as she found herself flooded with a comforting warmth at the thought; even with her own inadequacies, which she was attempting to work on, this baby would have Jack as a father, and this knowledge comforted her immeasurably.

Phryne was considering the matter further when she heard Mr Butler enter the room, prompting her to turn her head to face him and watch as he laid down a silver salver laden with bandages, flannels, sticking plaster, a small bowl of warm water, disinfectant, iodine and arnica on the table before her.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne said warmly, as he nodded slightly in response and disappeared from the room. As he did so, Dot walked into the room and looked at the houseguest with a kind but wary look, before placing a small tray containing the tea upon the table, and turning quickly towards the lady detective.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Miss?" asked Dot kindly. Phryne considered the question for a moment. Whilst she appreciated both the offer and the prospect of Dot's help, Tessa was clearly in an emotionally fraught state, and had seemed overwhelmed by Phryne's home; she suspected adding staff to this insecurity would only increase her unease.

"Thank you, Dot, but we'll be fine" Phryne assured her warmly.

Dot forced a smile and nodded, before leaving the room and following Mr Butler back towards the kitchen, though she did not intend to go there. Dot had resolved to sit in the dining room, in the seat next to the door, and listen to the conversation, just in case this loud young woman cut up rough.

As soon as both Mr Butler and Dorothy had left the room, Phryne shifted forward in her seat and reached towards the table, picking up the small bowl of water and a flannel. She then turned back towards her guest, who she smiled at reassuringly.

"Will you let me take a look at your head?" Phryne asked gently. Tessa stared at her for a moment before nodding, her eyes not leaving the lady detective's.

Phryne slowly moved closer towards Tessa, as she placed the flannel in the warm water and wrung it out, before raising it towards her left temple and dabbing it gently upon the wound. Tessa inhaled sharply and tensed. Phryne's eyes darted towards hers and her expression softened.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, as she continued her gentle ministrations. Tessa looked towards her, considering the kindness of Jack's wife, who had an unexpectedly reassuring affect upon her. She swallowed.

"Thank you" Tessa replied sincerely. Phryne offered her a gentle smile, and allowed a brief but comfortable silence to fall between them for a few moments, before asking her a direct question.

"Who did this to you?" Phryne asked tentatively. Tessa sighed.

"Jonny Cain" Tessa said quietly. Phryne's eyes drifted from her wound to her eyes. She recognised that name.

"Cain" Phryne repeated, as she considered the name once more. "Isn't he the leader of the Fitzroy Boys?" she asked. Tessa's eyes glazed over.

"Yes" she replied, her voice low and hollow. "He hit me and I fell backwards, smacking my head on a table" she explained. Phryne nodded and returned her attentions to the wound. It was about two inches long and not very deep. She managed to clean it and found it did not require either stitches or sticking plaster.

"Why did he hit you?" Phryne asked, as she dampened the flannel once more and turned her attentions to the small cut beneath Tessa's eye, which was also superficial. Physically, at least.

"Difference of opinion" muttered Tessa evasively. Phryne's eyes drifted up to hers, which were filled with anguish and stared at the bookcase behind her. Phryne did not want to further distress Tessa and decided not to ask any further questions relating to the assault.

Before Phryne could raise a less difficult subject of discussion, she heard the front door open.

Jack stepped into the house and closed the front door behind him. Before the inspector had a chance to remove his hat, his wife's companion was walking quickly towards him from the parlour, with worry present in her wide brown eyes.

"Inspector" Dot breathed quietly, relief present in her tone. "A young woman came looking for you this, she was very angry and upset, she's in the parlour with Miss Phryne now" she said quickly.

Jack, who was aware of Dot's protectiveness of Phryne, nodded in understanding, and walked quickly towards the parlour. An upset and angry young woman looking for him? In the few moments it took for him to cross the hallway and reach the entrance of the parlour, he had been completely unable to imagine who it could be. But as he reached the parlour and found himself facing the familiar woman, he found his confusion on this point begin to fade, before quickly evolving into concern at the sight of the bloodied flannel in his wife's hand as she turned around to face him.

"Ah, Jack" Phryne said pleasantly, as she looked up and met his gaze.

Before Jack could reply, Tessa rose quickly from her seat beside Phryne and hurried towards Jack, who she stared at with fearful and imploring eyes.

"Jack, I need your help" Tessa said urgently, the fear and terror she had somehow managed to suppress since meeting Phryne now abandoning her completely. Phryne rose from her seat and stood facing them, remaining perfectly silent and still as the scene unfolded.

"What happened?" asked Jack gently, his eyes drifting across her injuries, making a mental note of the cuts, blood around her nostrils and dark bruising beneath her eye. "Are you alright?" he asked, placing his hands on her upper arms to steady her. Tessa seemed frantic and distraught. He'd never seen her like this before.

"I'm fine!" Tessa snapped, the annoyance and frustration her tone had borne when Phryne first met her returning to her voice. "It's not me, Jack, please" she said, her wide eyes staring into his. Jack nodded confidently in response and held her gaze with a calm expression.

"Of course I'll help you, Tessa" Jack assured her, his voice low and soothing. "Come and sit down" he said, as he attempted to guide her back towards the lounge.

"No, there's no time!" Tessa replied with frustration, pulling her arm out of Jack's hand. Jack watched her patiently as she stepped back and stood stiffly before him. "You have to do something. You have to help Maggie" she said quickly. Jack blinked.

"Who's Maggie?" he asked gently, mindful of Tessa's increasing distress. As he met her gaze, he realised she looked as though she were about to fall apart completely, and he walked slowly towards her. "Come and sit down, Tessa, and tell me what's happened" Jack soothed. "I will help you. I promise" he assured her. Tessa's breath hitched and she stared at him for a moment, as though considering the suggestion, before nodding and moving obediently back towards the couch.

Jack followed Tessa towards the lounge, turning towards Phryne and meeting her gaze with an apologetic expression, which she responded to with a gentle smile of reassurance. Phryne, who was both confused and fascinated, walked towards the armchair opposite the lounge and watched as Jack encouraged Tessa to sit down. She was becoming increasingly intrigued.

Jack sat down beside Tessa and looked at her with concern, his jaw clenching with anger at the sight of her bruised and bloodied face. He wanted to know who had attacked her (though based on past incidents, he had a fairly good idea who that was), but he did not wish to lead the conversation. Tessa was upset and frightened, neither of which he had seen her display before, and she clearly needed to speak. With Tessa, the best way to get information was to wait patiently for her to reveal it. And as he sat patiently beside her and looked into her eyes, Tessa stared at him with a fraught expression, and the urgency of her situation prompted her to reveal all very quickly.

"Maggie is my sister" Tessa said, inhaling deeply and continuing to speak. "She works at the Palace of Eros, she's one of the goddesses" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding and Phryne's eyes widened slightly at this revelation. "And so do I, from tonight" she added, before looking up at Phryne. "There was a raid at a brothel I worked at in Little Lonsdale Street five years ago" she stated, "Jack was part of it, it's where we met" she continued. "The owner of the brothel blamed me for not seeing the Police in the street and was beating me when they arrived" she explained. "Jack pulled him off me" she said gently, warmth entering her tone. "He threw him against a wall and cuffed him, before telling his officers to take him in" she said fondly. "I'd never heard anyone speak to him the way Jack did" she added admiringly. "Instead of leaving Jack stayed with me" she stated. "He helped me to my feet and put his jacket around me and took me out of that place" she said, her eyes softening. Tessa swallowed hard and met Phryne's gaze. Jack turned towards his wife.

"Tessa has been one of my informants since shortly after that raid" Jack explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. She had suspected as much. "She has a… professional relationship with Jonny Cain, leader of the Fitzroy Boys" he added. Phryne nodded once more. She knew this too.

"So you've been providing Jack information on the Fitzroy Boys for the past five years?" Phryne asked for clarification. Tessa nodded.

"Yes" Jack confirmed. Phryne smiled gently.

"That's very brave" Phryne commended. Tessa shrugged.

"There's a lot to tell" Tessa replied easily. "The 'Roy Boys like to recruit women like me to help them" she explained. "If someone needs to be seduced for information, a person distracted, or a building entered with no one noticing, they tell us" she explained. "No one looks twice at us, our faces are soon forgotten, and no one suspects a thing" she stated detachedly. "We can never be traced back to them if we are caught, and they pay us well for our help. Damn sight more than we'd get on the street, at least" she added. "If anything came up that would interest the Police, I'd tell Jack" she said, turning towards him. Phryne nodded.

"It sounds like a very well-organised operation" Phryne said gently, her eyes meeting Tessa's. "But something went wrong, didn't it?" she asked. Tessa stiffened and looked towards Jack with imploring eyes.

"The Boys have been goin' crook over this other gang, the Camorra" Tessa stated. Phryne felt her stomach tighten and she stared at the woman intently as she spoke. "They've been getting involved in the 'Roy Boys' business. Coming into their territory, threatening people – people who pay the Boys protection which they now don't feel they're getting" she continued. "Then there was that murder of the man in the garage" she added, "right on the Boys' turf" she said, before shaking her head, as though to push aside a painful memory. "The Boys are furious. There've been a couple of fights between the gangs, two of theirs were almost beaten to death, and one of the Boys ended up in the Yarra" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. She understood how gang disputes worked. "The snitches are quiet, too" she added. "Whether that's cos they're scared or being bribed or they genuinely don't know, the Boys aren't sure. But it's making them mad. They're getting desperate" she stated. "My sister got me a job at the Palace of Eros a few nights ago. When the Boys found out I'm gonna be workin' there, they got real excited" she said, dread entering her tone. "They said that the higher ranking members of the Camorra have started visiting the club recently, and they've been looking for a way to use it to their advantage" she added, meeting Jack's gaze. "They said there was a whore called 'Maggie' who the main guy, Cipriano, is quite taken with" she said, fear spreading across her face as she spoke. "So the Boys ordered me to get Maggie to help me to seduce them, and try and find out as much information as I can about them and their plans" she stated, "like I've done before. And like I've done with them" she stated, before inhaling sharply and trying to blink back the tears that were burning in her eyes. "They don't know Maggie is my sister" she said, as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "We have different fathers so our surnames aren't the same" she explained. "But she can't get involved in this, Jack, it's too dangerous" she said. "Maggie's my little sister and I'm not gonna let it happen" she said, her voice firm despite her rising emotions. "She's risk being attacked by both gangs and I can't… she can't" she choked, before clamping her hand to her mouth. Jack put his hand on her arm.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. Before he could continue to try to calm her, Tessa pulled her arm away and sat up straight, inhaling deeply and meeting his gaze once more.

"I told the Boys it was a bad idea" Tessa stated. "I said that she was just some young, dumb hussy who wouldn't know what to do and would get us all killed" she explained. "Jonny and I argued about it and that's when he did this" she explained, gesturing dismissively to her face. "He said if I didn't get her onside, and if I wasn't at the club by eight, I'd regret it" she stated, as her emotions threatened to overcome her once more. "I went to the club after talking to Jonny, and I told Maggie everything, and she's terrified" she said sadly. "She was so scared" she added, choking slightly as she spoke. "She doesn't want anything to do with this, she just wants to dance" she explained. "She was talking about running away and I told her not to. I said I knew a good cop and he'd keep her safe" she said, looking up at Jack with a pleading expression. "Jack, please don't let this happen" she said, her previously confident voice faltering completely. "Please don't let them hurt her" she said, before clamping her hand to her mouth and bursting into tears. Jack, who had never seen Tessa upset before, moved towards her and put his hands gently on her arms, drawing her towards him and speaking to her soothingly.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. "I won't let it happen" he assured her, his voice confident but gentle. "No one is going to hurt Maggie."

Phryne, who had been listening intently, was flooded with emotion and memories at this woman, who was attempting to protect her younger sister. Phryne's mind was instantly taken back to her childhood and to Janey, and she felt the familiar feelings of sadness and guilt overwhelm her once more. As Jack comforted Tessa, Phryne's mind was dragged back to her past, to her weaknesses and her failures in protecting her own sister. She stared at Tessa with sad eyes as her resolve grew within her. She would not allow this woman to lose her sister too.

"They won't hurt your sister, Tessa. I promise" stated Phryne, prompting the now much calmer woman to turn towards her. "Where is Maggie now?" she asked gently. Tessa inhaled sharply and released a low breath.

"She's at the club" Tessa replied, her voice still slightly shaken. "She'll be getting ready for tonight. She's due to dance at eight" she stated. "Jonny says the men from the Camorra usually get there at around that time" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding before looking down at her watch. It was already half-past six. They didn't have much time.

"I know Miss Cassidy, the proprietor of the club" Phryne explained.

"Yes, I remember reading about you in the paper" she replied. "You got those girls out of the fire" she stated, her eyes warming. "One of them was my sister." Phryne's eyes widened, and she found herself remembering a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Phryne nodded.

"The Fitzroy Boys and the Camorra are two of Melbourne's most notorious gangs" Jack said simply, prompting both women to turn towards him. "If they've set their sights on your sister then they won't stop at anything until they get what they want" he said gently. "The best thing we can do is get her out of there" he stated.

"I agree" replied Phryne. "The fact that neither gang knows that she's your sister is an advantage" she stated. "It means they won't suspect your involvement" she added. "Do you have family in Australia, or someone with whom your sister could stay?" she asked. Tessa thought for a minute.

"We have an aunt and cousins in Sydney" Tessa responded. Phryne nodded.

"Then I think the best thing we can do is get her out of there and send her to Sydney" Phryne said tentatively. "I'll speak to Miss Cassidy and we'll arrange some sort of incident which will justify her being fired, publicly. That way no questions will be asked regarding her disappearance" she stated. "The Fitzroy Boys won't search for her" she added.

"No, they won't" Tessa reasoned, before looking up at Phryne with renewed confidence. "I'll go to the Palace of Eros and do what Jonny told me to" she explained. "That'll stop them needing to search for her." Phryne met her gaze. She deeply admired this girl's bravery, but was worried for her safety. However, if she were in the same circumstances, she knew she would be doing exactly the same.

"Tessa, it's going to be incredibly dangerous" Jack stated, prompting her to turn towards him. "You will be of interest to both gangs, and if they suspect-"

"They won't suspect" Tessa said firmly, all emotions now void from her tone. "The 'Roy Boys haven't suspected for five years, they won't start now" she stated confidently. "Whatever I learn I can pass on to you. And then, when the time is right, I can join Maggie in Sydney" she stated. "I've been saving up for us to get away, and soon I'll be able to."

"You should go now" Jack said. "Leave. Go to Sydney with your sister. I'll make the arrangements." Tessa shook her head sadly.

"After the argument I had with Jonny today, if I disappear now he'll suspect something" Tessa reasoned. "Especially if he finds out that Maggie disappeared at the same time" she stated. "Maggie will be safer away from me" she said sadly.

Phryne felt her heart break, and she was suddenly overcome with emotion, which she desperately tried to suppress. She looked up at Jack and found him staring at Maggie with a worried look.

"I want to do this, Jack" Tessa stated firmly. "I'm going to do this" she declared. "But I need your help" she stated, looking from Jack to Phryne. Phryne met her gaze of this young woman who she had quickly come to admire and nodded.

"And you shall have it" Phryne stated confidently, as she rose to her feet. "I'll call Miss Cassidy and explain the situation" she explained. "We'll come up with a premise to get your sister fired in front of guards and patrons. We'll then drive to the club – parking a few streets away – and you can bring her to us with her things" she stated, outlining the plan which had been forming in her head. "We'll drive her to the station, put her on an overnight sleeper to Sydney, and take you back to the club before the Camorra arrive" she stated. "No one will suspect a thing" she added confidently. Tessa considered the plan for a few moments before nodding and rising to her feet. Jack, who seemed uncomfortable and visibly worried, rose too. "I'll also make arrangements for you have the company of the guards at all times. You will be protected" she stated, with such certainly and conviction that Tessa found herself believing her. She nodded in response. Jack turned towards Tessa.

"If you have any concerns, or if you want to leave, tell me or tell Miss Cassidy, or tell Phryne" he stated imploringly. "We'll get you out of the city within the hour" he assured her. Tessa smiled.

"I appreciate that, Jack" Tessa replied. "But I'm staying" she stated with conviction. Jack looked at her with concern and nodded gravely. Of course she was. Phryne took a few steps forwards and stood before her.

"If you feel you are in danger, contact one of us, or come here directly" Phryne stated. "You will be safe here" she assured her. Tessa nodded.

"Thank you" she stated, her blue eyes glistening as she spoke. Phryne nodded, offering Tessa a small smile, before placing her hand gently upon her arm.

"You're certain this is what you want to do?" Phryne asked, her words kind and gentle. Tessa nodded immediately.

"Yes" she replied confidently. Phryne nodded.

"Alright" Phryne said gently. "I'll make some telephone calls to settle the arrangements" she stated. "And I'll ask my companion, Dot, to take you upstairs and help to get you ready" she stated delicately. Tessa's cuts were superficial and the bruise only just coming out, but they would need to be concealed if she wished to go through with her plan. Though Phryne felt sickened at the thought. Tessa smiled and nodded, thanking Phryne once more, as the lady detective guided her towards the dining room and sent her upstairs with Dot. As they took the first step, Phryne asked if Dot could bring her shoes downstairs for her, which she did quickly, returning with them in less than a minute. Jack followed Phryne out into the corridor and they both waited in silence until they could no longer her the footsteps of the women on the floor above them. Phryne turned towards Jack.

"Perhaps I should go with Tessa" Phryne said reflectively. She wanted to do everything she could to help this woman protect her sister. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, watching Phryne carefully, and recognising the look on her face; she was thinking, constructing a plan which, based on the history of their association, he knew he probably would not like.

"I know the layout of the Palace of Eros" Phryne began. "I could go inside with her and speak to Miss Cassidy, check that everything is in place, and ensure that both sisters get out safely" she said, meeting Jack's gaze. He looked wary as he stared at her, with the conversation he had had early with Commissioner Petersen playing heavily on his mind amongst his own fears for the safety of Phryne and their baby.

"I'm not sure that such a good idea" Jack replied cautiously, "and it shouldn't be necessary, given the precautions we have taken" he assured her. Phryne considered him for a moment.

"Yes, but it would be even safer for the sisters if they had someone else go in with them" Phryne reasoned. "I could disguise myself with a wig and tunic, so I would be completely unrecognisable" she added. Phryne watched as Jack became increasingly uncomfortable, and she found herself feeling concerned.

"But it wouldn't be safe for you" Jack said tentatively. Phryne met his gaze and considered this point.

"Tessa said the Camorra don't get there until eight" Phryne replied.

"She said _around_ eight" Jack corrected. "And the Camorra aren't the only ones who could pose a threat to you" he replied gently, "especially considering the fact your pregnancy has now been made public knowledge" he added. "There could be people who would seek to… to take advantage of your current condition. The Fitzroy Boys being amongst them" Phryne stared at him for a moment, finding herself feeling uncomfortable and dejected.

"You don't think I can do it?" Phryne asked quietly, trying to suppress the sadness that entered her tone. Jack looked at her with gentle eyes full of sincerity.

"I know you can" Jack assured her. "But under the circumstances, I don't think you should" he added tentatively. Phryne stiffened slightly and stared at him. "I once told you that I would never ask you to give up who you are, and I meant it, I still mean it. I will always mean it" he stated with conviction. "But at the moment there are precautions we need to take which you wouldn't usually feel the need to" he added tentatively. "Given that you are pregnant and have been unwell, it's too dangerous for you to go undercover to infiltrate the club, particularly under these circumstances" he explained, watching as Phryne stared at him, sadness and guilt present in her expression, as she crossed her arms and stood uneasily before him. It was clear that she was deep in thought, reflecting on what he was saying. "Phryne, I'm not telling you not to go" Jack added for clarification, prompting her to look up and meet his gaze. "I'm asking you" he said gently, his concerned eyes staring directly into his. "Please" he said, the word loaded with emotion and fear. Phryne felt overwhelmed with guilt at her thoughtlessness, and nodded immediately.

"No, of course I won't" she replied immediately, staring apologetically into his eyes, as guilt at what she had been considering overwhelmed her completely. Given the absence of the Camorra at present and the brief period of time she would have been in the club for, she had considered her plan to be rather safe, until Jack outlined all the reasons why it wasn't. How could she have been so stupid? "You're right" she said simply. "You're absolutely right" she added, guilt heavy in her tone. "I'm sorry, I should never have suggested it-"

"No, Phryne, you don't have to apologise" Jack assured her, taking a step towards her and putting his hands on her arms. "I understand why you wanted to go but, under the circumstances, it's just too dangerous" he explained. Phryne nodded in response. "Tessa and Maggie will be guarded by those all, handsome, half-dressed men you were probably hoping to salivate over" he continued, earning a chuckle from Phryne, who smiled slightly as she met his gaze. "We'll wait in the taxi together and take Maggie to the station, then drop Tessa off a few streets away from the club" he explained. Phryne nodded in agreement. Jack watched as she relaxed slightly beneath his hands, but met his gaze with a worried and guilty expression. Phryne's heart sank. She got it wrong. Again. She kept getting it wrong. Perhaps she always would.

"Promise me you'll stop me" Phryne said, watching as Jack stared into her eyes. "Please keep stopping me" she implored. Jack placed one hand on her waist and stroked her side tenderly. "Even if you have to tie me up and lock me in the pantry for the next five months" she said nervously. "Please make sure I get this right."

Jack stared at her with concern, noting the fear and guilt and devastation on her expression. He'd never heard her sound so remorseful and self-doubt. He took a step towards her and drew both arms around her waist and up her back, pulling her towards him and holding her tight. He could feel her rounded stomach against his abdomen and his heart raced, and he found himself pulling her even closer. Since Phryne told him about her pregnancy, he had been finding the prospect of her involvement in certain cases incredibly difficult. He always worried for her safety, but now the dangers were greater and they affected not only Phryne, but their unborn child too. Jack found himself remembering the conversation he had with Commissioner Petersen earlier that day which, combined with his concerns about her recent suggestion of attending the club, reminded him of his assurance to Phryne that he would never ask her to give up who she was. He meant it then and he meant it now. But present circumstances meant that adjustments and considerations needed to be made, for Phryne's sake and their baby's. This knowledge concerned Jack greatly, and also forced him to consider a worrying prospect: was he going back on his word? Was he breaking his assurance to Phryne, a declaration he made which has, and was, and forever would be, completely true and sincere? The thought of betraying her trust in such a way was unthinkable, and he found himself feeling incredibly conflicted. As he considered this, he remembered Phryne's words from moments before, and the look of conviction in her eyes: had she been asking him to break that sacred vow he made to her? Was she so terrified of how her actions could affect their child that she was asking – no, imploring him – to dismiss her own intentions and guide her actions completely? As Jack held her securely in his arms and felt her stomach against his, the physical, tangible evidence of the existence of their baby between them, he found himself overwhelmed completely by the need to protect them both, at any cost. But he knew that that cost would never be Phryne or his promise; neither were required to be sacrificed in order to protect this baby. Despite his knowledge that Phryne would, without hesitation, for the safety of their child. But that was not the only option, and they would do this as they did everything else. Together.

"You are getting this right" Jack said confidently, his voice gentle and soothing, as he responded verbally to her statement. Phryne closed her eyes and released a deep breath. She felt him rubbing her back soothingly and guilt consumed her once more. They'd talked about this so many times, she'd agreed with him so many times, she knew that she had to be cautious and responsible and careful for the baby, and she wanted to, desperately. So why did she continue to get everything so very, very wrong? Her thought process was interrupted by Jack, who continued to speak. "We can do this together" he said gently, before kissing her tenderly upon the forehead. Phryne felt overcome with warmth and relief, which flooded her, prompting her to inhale deeply and lean back, meeting his gaze and smiling at him apologetically.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, her voice gentle and sincere. Jack drew his hands down her back and rested them on her hips.

"I'm sorry that you've become involved in this, Phryne" Jack said sincerely, his words taking Phryne aback slightly, and prompting her to stare at him with confusion. "Tessa is an informant of mine, she's provided a lot of invaluable information over the years" he explained. "I would've been here sooner but I had to-" Phryne put her hand on his arm and silenced his words.

"There is no reason to apologise" Phryne assured him. "She needed help and she came here looking for you after being unable to find you at the station" she said gently. "She was clearly distraught and I wanted to help her" she explained. "I need to telephone Miss Cassidy to discuss matters" she said gently, as she turned towards the phone and began to dial. "And then I'll call Cec and Bert and ask them to drive us" she stated. "Turning up in a police car or my Hispano would be a tad conspicuous" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement and watched as Phryne (who was, for some reason, barefoot) made the first call.

Phryne was fortunate enough to be able to reach Miss Cassidy within just a couple of minutes. She gave the woman (who was eternally grateful to her assistance in previous matters) a clear and succinct account of events, and outlined what needed to be done. The proprietor of the Palace of Eros was perfectly calm and remained silent as Phryne explained the facts, including the link between Tessa and the Camorra, which she knew the older woman would keep secret. Miss Cassidy, who was an intelligent and organised woman, assured her that she would make the necessary arrangements regarding Maggie's 'dismissal', and would ensure she was protected by two guards until her sister came to collect her. She also assured Phryne that Tessa would receive the same protection indefinitely.

Phryne then telephoned Cec and Bert, which forced her to endure the usual frustrating discussion with their half-deaf dim-witted and most obstinate land-lady, before she was able to reach either of the cabbies. She spoke to Bert, who informed her that Cec was at a local pub which is frequented by comrades, some of whom were aware of the Camorra. After assuring Phryne that he was able to assist her, she provided Bert with a brief summary of the issue and they assured her that he would be at her house within ten minutes. Phryne informed Jack of this and he nodded.

"Phryne, I…" Jack began, guilt present in his tone. Phryne looked up at him, perplexed. "I'm sorry you've been drawn into this" he said sincerely. "I would have been back and hour ago but I was-"

"Jack, you don't have to explain" Phryne interceded, meeting his eyes with confidence. She wasn't his keeper, and she had no intentions of being in the type of marriage which required one spouse to explain themselves to the other. She trusted Jack completely and he trusted her; there was no doubt in her mind that, had the positions been reversed, he would not question her as to her lateness. He'd probably make a joke about her activities and that would be it. However, Jack was holding her gaze and bore a serious expression which sobered her instantly, and she watched as he removed something from inside his breast pocket. Her eyes darted to the envelope he produced and the neat script upon it, and she recognised it immediately. Her stomach tightened.

"I was visiting my lawyer to finalise the details of my Will" Jack explained. Phryne held his gaze and attempted to maintain a confident expression. "I wanted to make sure everything was in place in case-"

"Of course" Phryne interrupted, not intending to allow him to finish that sentence. "Why don't you put it in the safe with mine?" she suggested, before walking back towards the parlour, carrying her shoes as she walked. Jack, who picked up on her anxiety, realised that she would not discuss the matter at this time, and followed her inside. He watched as she dropped her shoes onto a nearby armchair walked towards the fireplace and stood beside it. "The code is 16-06-22" she stated. Jack stared at her.

"Are you sure you trust me with the combination?" he teased, mild amusement present in his tone. Phryne blinked.

"Why, are you planning to rob me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Jack smiled. "Of course I trust you" she replied, her voice gentle and sincere. "Besides, if I got on a chair and try to open the safe myself you would only protest" she added. Jack's expression warmed and he nodded, before stepping forward and opening the safe using the combination she provided, and placing the document inside. Phryne felt relieved when the safe door was closed and masked by the painting once more, hiding a document she hoped she would never have to read.

"Is there any significance to the combination?" Jack asked.

"Of course" Phryne replied simply, as she walked back towards the lounge and sat down to put on her shoes. She felt Jack's eyes upon her, and she looked up to meet his gaze. "Do you recall the murders at the theatre during Ruddigore, one of our first cases?"

"I do" Jack replied, suppressing the memory of Phryne almost being crushed to death by a falling sandbag. "One of 'our first cases'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Phryne replied easily, offering him a small smile, as she secured the clasps on the first shoe and made an attempt on the second. "After we solved our case" she continued, placing particular emphasis on the pronouns she used, "you gave a very good reading from Shakespeare" she continued, her eyes meeting his, "on the very stage where you saved my life" she said gently, her expression softening. Jack nodded slightly in response.

"Antony and Cleopatra" he replied. Phryne nodded. Jack waited patiently for her to continue. Phryne secured the clasps on the second shoe and rose to her feet, smoothing down her skirt in one single, neat motion.

"The play was first performed in 1606 and the reading you gave was from Act 2 Scene 2" Phryne informed him simply. "1606, 2, 2. Sixteen, zero six, twenty two" she explained. "I would have gone for line numbers but they can vary in different editions" she added. "But the performance date and scene number remains the same". Jack stared at her for a moment and blinked. A warm smile played upon his lips.

"You based the combination to your safe on a reading from Shakespeare?" he said gently. Phryne smiled and stepped towards him.

"I based the combination of my safe on _your_ reading from Shakespeare" she corrected, smiling at him gently as she spoke. "I'll certainly never forget it" she added gently. Jack smiled.

"Neither will I" he responded. Phryne smiled in response.

Before Jack and Phryne could continue their conversation, they heard footsteps on the staircase, which precipitated the return of Dot and Tessa, who bore no signs of her recent attack. Phryne felt uncomfortable and had a niggling feeling of discomfort which she was forced to subdue. This was Tessa's choice. And she was clearly not a woman who would be easily dissuaded, especially where her sister was concerned. Phryne could relate to that. Completely.

Phryne and Jack spent the next ten minutes going over the arrangements with Tessa, who strongly agreed, and was resolute in her desire to infiltrate the Camorra. Jack reminded her that Miss Cassidy's guards would protect her, and reminded her to contact either himself or Phryne should she have any concerns. She agreed, and arranged with Jack that she would meet with him at least twice a week to report to him; Jack's desire to meet with her had more to do with his concerns for her well-being than his desire for knowledge on the Camorra's activities. Though, he admitted, this would be useful.

Shortly before seven o'clock Bert arrived, and were swiftly introduced to Tessa, before being reminded of their task for the evening. The party then collected coats, hats and gloves and left Wardlow, getting into the back of the cab and making their way towards the city.

Tessa sat in the front seat with Bert, her head turned towards the open window as she stared out into the evening, watching as they passed cars and trams and people, impatiently counting down the minutes until she was reunited with her sister.

Phryne and Jack were seated together in the back of the cab, sitting quietly beside each other as the cab cruised through the darkening city streets. Phryne had not uttered a word since they had entered the taxi, with only her infrequent fidgeting providing any sound at all; for some reason, she didn't seem to be able to sit still. Jack, who was always wary when Phryne was silent for more than a few minutes, turned towards her and found her face averted from his, as she stared out of the window. In the reflection of her face in the window he could see a melancholy look in her eyes, and the return of the guilt in her expression. She appeared deep in thought and, based on their conversation a short while beforehand, it did not take him long to realise what was troubling her. He believed that her concern over her suggestion that she attend the club with Tessa was clearly playing heavily on her mind, and Jack imagined she was internally berating herself with harshness and condemnation which were both unnecessary. As he considered this, he found his mind drifting back to the conversation he had with Commissioner Petersen regarding her involvement in cases during her pregnancy; whilst this was something he needed to discuss with her, and had intended on doing that very night, her distress at the house made the prospect of doing so seem impossible at this time. He would not upset her further. The conversation could wait. Jack was about to say something to soothe her from her melancholy when he noticed something about the way she was sitting, which seemingly confirmed his theory, and caused his heart to race and ache in equal measure.

Phryne, who was clearly deep in thought about both their discussion and their baby, had placed her left arm beneath her rounded stomach and her right one on top, and was cradling it beneath her open coat. The position of her arms and hands upon hers stomach would be concealed from view by her coat from anyone else who saw her. But not from Jack, who was sitting right beside her. Jack stared at her for some time, watching as she held herself in a protective manner, almost as though she was shielding the baby from something. As she cradled her stomach protectively and continued to stare out of the window she would, at intervals, splay her fingers across the prominent swell. On a couple of occasions Jack noticed that Phryne, possibly as a reaction to whatever she was thinking, tightened her hold on her abdomen, which seemed to coincide with an increase in her breathing. After a few minutes Jack, who was felt both concerned and responsible for her current state (and the emotions she was clearly trying to suppress) reached out his hand and placed it on top of her left hand, which was resting on top of her rounded stomach.

The action drew Phryne immediately from her thoughts, and turned quickly towards him, her eyes meeting his gaze. When she realised where his hand was – and where hers were – she felt suddenly flushed with embarrassment; she also became acutely aware of the discomfort she was experiencing, which was due to a persistent ache in her lower back, which she had been experiencing since entering the cab. Phryne offered Jack a small smile and shifted her position in the seat, reluctantly lowering her hands from her abdomen and from his. She couldn't let herself become emotional or distracted. They were on a case. She needed to focus.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, as she moved her shoulders against the seat, pushed herself forward slightly and frowned.

"I'm fine" Phryne replied absently. "I just can't seem to get comfortable, and this seat is hurting my back" she explained. Jack turned towards her directly and watched her with concern. "I don't remember it being like this before" she added. "It feels like Cec and Bert have had the taxi reupholstered in concrete" she said lightly, forcing an embarrassed smile.

Jack, who was quite comfortable, looked down at Phryne's growing stomach and nodded slowly in understanding, watching as her right hand drifted towards her lower back, which she rubbed soothingly. Jack leaned forward slightly and removed his coat, which he folded, before turning back towards Phryne.

"Lean forward" he said gently.

Phryne complied willingly, finding that little she did seemed to aid her increasing discomfort, and continued to massage her back (frustratingly) to no avail. She felt something pushed behind her and opened her eyes, turning towards Jack and staring down at the mass of material between her back and the seat, which she leaned into. Phryne sighed contently as she leaned into Jack's coat, which felt much more comfortable than the hard leather seats, and was much easier on her back.

"Thank you" she said quietly, trying to suppress her embarrassment.

Jack looked at her until she met his gaze and offered her a reassuring smile, which she returned, her expression softening. During the remainder of the short journey Phryne seemed much calmer and more at ease, and even engaged in light conversation as the car cruised through the city and towards their destination. Jack also noticed, with affection, that her left arm returned to its former place, cradling her abdomen. He smiled gently and leaned back in his seat, contemplating their latest case for the remainder of the journey.

A few minutes later Bert parked the cab three streets away from the Palace of Eros, where Tessa calmly got out and made her way confidently along the pavement towards the club, not looking back. Phryne smiled gently to herself; the girl was streetwise and she was brave. And she and Jack would make sure that she was alright. Phryne was considering this thought as she leaned back against Jack's coat, which served as a surprisingly comfortable pillow, easing the aching and stiffness in her lower back considerably. Jack watched her nestle back into his coat and smiled gently, before turning his attentions toward her.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Phryne asked gently, her eyes drifting towards his and meeting his warm gaze. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I do" he replied confidently. "Tessa's a very smart and very capable young woman" he stated. Phryne nodded.

"She is" she said with admiration. "Her sister is very lucky" she added.

In that moment, Jack found himself understanding everything completely. The reasons behind Phryne's desire to go into the Palace of Eros, to do everything she could to help Tessa and her sister, in a case which undoubtedly caused the return of memories and guilt Phryne had been battling for over a decade. Jack cursed himself for not having made the connection sooner, as the reasons and decisions leading up to Phryne's melancholy and doubt began to make perfect sense. He knew she would not want to discuss it now, possibly not even tonight, and certainly not here. So he simply reached across and placed his hand in her right one, clasping their fingers together gently. He felt Phryne respond to the movement immediately, holding onto him and relaxing visibly, before meeting his gaze once more. She seemed solemn, weary and in need of a distraction.

"Would you like to go out to dinner on Wednesday evening?" Jack asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment before smiling. It was not what she had been expecting him to say.

"Dinner, inspector?" she replied, a familiar teasing tone entering her voice. Much to Jack's relief.

"Yes" he said easily. "As we're having dinner at your aunt's house tomorrow" he continued, suppressing a smile at his wife's quiet groan, "I thought we might spend some time together the following evening. Just the two of us" he stated. He also knew that after being restricted to the house for the past week, she was probably pining for the social scene. And they so enjoyed having intimate dinners together. "And if we are out of the house, we won't be interrupted by work" he added lightly. Phryne's smile brightened. She rose her eyebrows.

"Not unless someone is stabbed to death with a carving knife in the kitchen" Phryne breathed. "Which, with our luck, is a distinct possibility" she teased, meeting his gaze. Jack smirked.

"Well, hopefully knife-happy citizens of the city will restrain themselves for just one night" Jack replied lightly. Phryne smiled.

"At least until after dessert" Phryne offered. Jack hummed in agreement, and Phryne looked into his eyes with an imploring gaze. "So where are you taking me, inspector?" she asked curiously, amusement present in her tone. Jack met her gaze with an unreadable expression.

"That, Miss Fisher, will be a surprise" Jack replied, suppressing a smile as he heard her sigh of feigned frustration.

"Very well, Jack" she replied amiably. Their eyes met once more and her expression softened. "I look forward to it." Jack smiled gently.

"So do I" he replied. Phryne squeezed his hand tighter.

A few minutes later the light and romantic mood and conversation in the back seat of the cab shifted completely, as Tessa appeared at the end of the street, leading a figure in a dark green coat towards the vehicle. Tessa was carrying a battered suitcase in her right hand and was walking quickly, but not looking back. Jack opened the door to the cab just as Bert got out, and Phryne watched as the chivalrous inspector approached the nervous-looking strawberry blonde girl (who couldn't have been older than nineteen or twenty), relieved her of her leather bag and accepted the suitcase Tessa was holding, which he placed in the back of the taxi. The younger sister – Maggie – was pale and upset and had clearly been crying quite recently. Her hair was medium length and thick and curled at the bottom, reaching just beneath her shoulders. She wore a white and green patterned shift dress, white gloves and a battered cloche which matched her coat. She had stepped closer to her sister when Jack got out of the cab, but he began to speak to her almost immediately, and Phryne watched as the young woman quickly calmed as she listened to him, nodding at intervals and replying to what he was saying. Tessa then put her hand on the back of her sister's shoulder and gestured towards the cab, allowing her sister to get in first, before following her inside. Jack closed the door behind them and got into the passenger seat behind Bert, instructing him to drive to the train station.

Maggie, whose coat and hair was slightly wet due to the light downpour of rain, offered Phryne a nervous smile and sat down beside her.

"I remember you" Maggie said gently, as Bert drove down the street. "You were there that day, the day of the fire" she said. "You saved me" she added. Phryne offered the young woman a reassuring smile.

"You saved yourself" Phryne assured her. "I merely lead the way" she added. Maggie stared at her with intelligent eyes.

"Like you're doing now" she replied quietly. Phryne's expression softened. "Thank you" Maggie said suddenly, reaching for Phryne's hand and squeezing it gently before the lady detective could respond. Phryne placed her other hand over Maggie's and offered her a smile.

"You're most welcome" Phryne said warmly, holding the younger woman's gaze. "And it's going to be alright" she stated with conviction. Maggie nodded. She believed her.

The brief journey to the train station passed fairly comfortably, given the circumstances. Jack and Bert were speaking privately in the front of the taxi, and the women in the back were also discussing pressing matters. Tessa had her arm around her younger sister and both of them listened carefully as Phryne outlined the details of the plan and the precautions they should take. Phryne provided Maggie with her card and urged her to call her at any time, for any reason, even if she felt it was unimportant. She also pressed upon her some banknotes (despite her protestations) and told her that it was to cover her expenses for a few months. Phryne informed Maggie that Miss Cassidy had once lived in Sydney, and was a well-known and respected figure in the city; she assured her that she would provide her with excellent references, and that finding a job would not be unduly problematic. Phryne also instructed her to get a taxi from the station in Sydney and head straight to her cousin's house. Tessa confirmed she would call them that evening and make them aware that she was on her way. Maggie, who listened attentively and assured Phryne she would follow her advice to the letter, was understandably nervous, and the lady detective spent the journey trying to soothe her frayed nerves, reassuring her that it would all be alright. She deliberately did not mention what her sister would be doing in Melbourne, not wishing to distress the poor girl further, and found that the by the end of the journey, Maggie seemed either calm or numb to fear as she was assisted out of the cab by her sister. Bert got out of the driver's seat and walked with Tessa and Maggie, guarding them as they headed into the station.

Phryne followed the sisters out of the cab, bringing Jack's coat with her and offering it to him, just as he had turned to assist her from the car. Phryne rose an eyebrow and smiled gently, before handing him the coat which he accepted. She turned back towards the cab to pick up a suitcase and was prevented from doing so by Jack, who picked up both the suitcase and the bag with ease. Phryne did not attempt to offer her assistance, knowing that doing so would be futile, and simply closed the cab door and walked beside him into the station.

Phryne walked up to the ticket station and ordered a one way overnight sleeper to Sydney in a first class carriage; she wanted Maggie to travel company and have her own compartment, which she could lock if she wished to to ensure she was not disturbed. She paid for the ticket and headed towards the platform, where the sisters were standing, embracing each other, as Bert remained close by. The image of the sisters stopped Phryne in her tracks and she felt a sudden onslaught of powerful emotions and memories from her childhood which were so strong she found herself forgetting to breathe. She managed to blink herself out of her stupor just as Jack turned towards her. She smiled at him disarmingly and walked confidently towards the platform, the clicking of her shoes upon the cold ground announcing her presence, and prompting the sisters to slowly lower their arms from each other and face the lady detective directly. Phryne smiled reassuringly at them both and handed Maggie her ticket, watching her eyes widen when she realised which class she would be travelling in.

"Oh, no Miss, I couldn't-"

"Of course you can" Phryne soothed, stepping towards Maggie and meeting her gaze. "It will be quiet and private and you will be able to sit completely alone and uninterrupted, if you choose to" she said gently. Maggie seemed uncertain but offered her a grateful smile.

"I've never travelled in first class before" Maggie said quietly. Phryne smiled.

"It is an experience I'd recommend wholeheartedly" Phryne replied. Maggie's smile widened slightly and she nodded.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. "Thank you so much for everything" she added, before taking a few steps forwards and embracing Phryne.

The lady detective, who had not anticipated the action, found herself feeling emotional once more. She hugged Maggie back and held her close, rubbing her back soothingly for a few moments, until the young woman leaned back, offered her a sheepish smile, and returned to her sister's side. Phryne felt a strong and immediate pang of loss, which she desperately attempted to suppress. Thankfully Jack, who had just given Maggie's luggage to a member of staff who was standing nearby, walked towards Phryne and stood beside her, which she found immeasurably comforting. Phryne watched as Maggie turned back towards Tessa, who stroked her hair fondly and drew the younger woman into a close embrace. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and gestured to Bert and Jack, who she led away from the platform, allowing the sisters to say goodbye in private.

As Phryne, Jack and Bert stood a respectful distance away from the siblings, the train pulled in in a plume of thick, greying smoke, and Phryne felt her stomach drop. Jack, who had sensed this change in her demeanour, took a step closer to her and placed his hand tenderly on her lower back, which was still moderately sore from the cab journey. He felt Phryne relax beneath his hand before moving towards him, leaning against his side, their bodies only just touching. Jack's hand drifted across her back and onto her hip and he encouraged her towards him. Phryne complied immediately, and found herself feeling considerably calmer than she had done in the past half an hour or so. What on earth was wrong with her? Why was she feeling suddenly so emotional and overcome? Phryne brushed these questions aside and watched the sisters bid their farewells, her eyes remaining on Maggie as she stepped onto the train and was guided through to the first class carriage by the guard who was carrying her luggage.

Bert, who had anticipated what was to come, walked towards the platform just as the train was departing, and stood next to the brave sheila, who promptly burst into tears. Jack felt Phryne's breath hitch and he drew her closer, as Bert guided a reluctant Tessa away from the platform and towards Jack and Phryne. As soon as Tessa was close enough Phryne took a few steps forwards, leaving Jack's comfort, and placed her arm around her. Tessa was trying desperately not to cry and Phryne spoke to her soothingly as she led her back towards the taxi. Jack, who correctly deduced that Tessa did not want to fall apart in front of him, chivalrously offered to sit in the front of the cab with Bert, whilst Phryne got in the back with Tessa. Before Phryne could close the door behind them, she found herself facing Jack, who looked at her warmly and handed her his coat. Her lips tugged into a smile and she thanked him, folding the coat once more and placing it behind her, cushioning her lower back against the (apparently) hard leather seats.

By the time they arrived at the street they had pulled up in just half an hour previously, which was a five minute walk from the Palace of Eros, Tessa was wearing a confident mask which concealed her emotions. She thanked Phryne sincerely for her help, and promised her that she would be in contact with either herself or Jack the moment she heard anything.

"I want you to come to us if you believe you could be in danger, too" Phryne said firmly. Tessa nodded. Phryne didn't believe her. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your sister" she said gently, prompting Tessa to meet her gaze. A flicker of emotion drifted across her face, threatening to shatter the mask she'd created for herself. "She wants you both to be together again and so do I" she stated with conviction. "And that is only possible if you stay safe" she added, her eyes not leaving Tessa's. Tessa considered her words for a moment before nodding in agreement, and offering Phryne a grateful smile.

"Thank you for your help tonight" Tessa said sincerely. "I'm… I'm very grateful" she added. Phryne offered her a gentle smile.

"I'm grateful to you too" Phryne responded. Tessa nodded. "Be safe" she said.

"You too" Tessa replied, as Jack opened the passenger door and held it open for Tessa, who alighted. Phryne watched as Jack and Tessa exchanged a few words, which she suspected (due to Jack's recognisable expression and Tessa's weary look) were further directives to stay safe, keep him fully informed of any perceived dangers and utilise the security staff at her disposal. Tessa shook Jack's hand and offered him a small smile, before walking quickly back to the Palace of Eros. It was already half-past seven.

Phryne leaned back against the coat and was considering what a strange evening it had been, when she heard the door slam shut, prompting her to look towards it just as Jack got into the cab and sat down beside her. She smiled at him gently as he regained his seat, edging slightly closer to him as Bert started the engine and began to drive. Phryne clasped Jack's left hand with her right one and leaned against him, unapologetically seeking his comfort, which he willingly provided. She felt herself relax completely against him as she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for the journey home, cradling her growing stomach protectively with her left arm as they travelled through the night.

After learning of the renowned lady detective's pregnancy via the newspapers, Roberto Salvatore placed the article in question on the bed in cell, and stared at it frequently as he busied himself with his arrangements. He was balancing some cheap stationary on a copy of the bible, and was writing a brief missive to a friend using indelible pencil. Although codes would be considered suspicious, and would possibly be intercepted by the warden and destroyed, he did not anticipate any eyebrows being raised if he penned a letter in his native Italian; especially if the letter was addressed to his mother. Although, really, this was almost an unnecessary precaution, seeing as the prison guard his family had bought would smuggle the letter out of the prison and send it according to his directions. Confident in the knowledge that the information within the letter would reach all of the necessary recipients, Roberto Salvatore smiled as he scribbled busily upon the paper, conveying his instructions to his second in command, which would put the initial stages of his plan into practice. As he completed the letter and read through it carefully, his smile widened and he leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

Roberto Salvatore was very much looking forward to delivering on his promise to Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. And he was very happy that this would directly involve certain attentions being paid to the famous Phryne Robinson, nee Fisher.

And her baby.


	74. Chapter 55

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read the last chapter. I apologise if it seemed like a 'filler chapter' (which, in a sense, I suppose it was), but I needed to introduce the character of Tessa (who is going to be instrumental in assisting Phryne and Jack in relation to the Camorra), and did not feel that the introduction to her character was something which was either rushed or fleeting. So I've written this chapter too, in the hopes of making up for the last.**

 **As mentioned in previous chapters, I am going to start having time jumps of one to two weeks, so that you won't all be waiting until the end of eternity for the conclusion of this story! I know the chapters are long and only updated once a week, and they usually focus on a single day or two, and I am sincerely sorry for any frustration they may cause, which I suspect is considerable; I myself find it frustrating and I know how events are going to play out, so I can only imagine how annoying it must be for you as readers, so I wanted to explain. I like to be thorough and detailed (a gift and a curse), and I didn't want any aspects of Phryne's pregnancy – or Jack and Phryne's reactions to it – to be 'skimmed over'; I feel that, in order to keep this surreal idea as realistic as possible, it has to be explored in detail, from Phryne's doubts to Jack's concern and both their attempts to ensure that they are prepared, emotionally and physically, for the arrival of their child. I had considered doing larger time jumps than one to two weeks, but I'm conscious that this would upset the balance and pacing already established within the story. Again, I am sorry for this and I really, really do understand the frustration. I will try and update as frequently as I can and I hope this will assist.**

 **As always, if you have any concerns/comments/advice, please do not hesitate to let me know, especially if it is in relation to anything you feel is OOC/unrealistic. In writing Phryne's character, I have included some emotional outbursts and reactions which I think may be consistent with her character given her pregnancy; Phryne's actions are guided by her innate goodness, humanism and her emotions, and I feel that with her hormones and her fears, and given we have seen her act emotionally in the show and the books, emotional reactions during her pregnancy are likely. But again, if you feel it isn't or if you don't believe it's accurately portrayed, please let me know. I promise, I listen.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

When Phryne and Jack arrived home in the late evening, they were greeted by Dot who, despite her curiosities over the events that had unfolded that evening, was primarily concerned with the fact that her employer had not yet eaten. Phryne, like Jane, was prone to either 'forget' to eat, or deem it unnecessary if the hour were too late; and so, despite the fact that her condition had made her more mindful of the need to eat regularly, Dot was very anxious that she ensure Phryne have dinner. Phryne understood Dot's concerns and smiled at her reassuringly, informing her that she was famished and imagined that Jack was too, which the inspector confirmed with a small nod. Dot assured them that dinner would be ready within half an hour and disappeared off into the kitchen, as Phryne and Jack headed into the parlour.

Ever since shortly after Phryne had got into the back of Bert and Cec's cab, she had found herself feeling very uncomfortable, with either the seats or her sitting position causing her lower back to ache. She had shifted uncomfortably throughout the journey in a vain attempt to ease the soreness, and although Jack's coat had provided some relief, it was not complete. As Phryne entered the parlour, she found that she was still suffering some of the discomfort she had been experiencing, and she placed a hand on her lower back and rubbed it gently, frowning in confusion, as she made her way to her favourite armchair. Jack, who noticed the action despite Phryne's attempts to conceal it from him, watched as she eased herself into the armchair and adjusted the cushion behind her, leaning back tentatively. Jack walked towards her and looked upon her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Detecting the worry in his voice, Phryne met his gaze immediately and offered him a smile.

"Of course" she replied easily, as she lowered her hand from the cushion and stared up at him, as though confused by his question and the reason behind it. After meeting his gaze and realising that he was not convinced, she sighed lightly and lowered her eyes from his, embarrassed. "My back appears to have taken issue with Cec and Bert's concrete-upholstered seats" she said lightly. "It's nothing" she added, meeting his gaze once more. Jack walked towards her and sat on the arm of her chair, his eyes drifting over the tension in her body. He placed a hand tentatively on the centre of her back and drew it slowly down until it was between her blouse and the cushion, where he began to massage it gently. Phryne leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, feeling as his expert hands relieved the discomfort she was experiencing, untying the knots which the car had caused to form in her lower back. _Much better than the cushion_ , she mused. After a few moments, Jack drew her out of her reverie.

"Why don't you have a bath before dinner?" Jack suggested, his voice low and soothing, hoping that the hot water would ease her discomfort. Phryne sighed gently, feeling herself relaxing completely.

"I'm fine" she mumbled tiredly, before opening her eyes and looking up, finding that his eyes were trained on hers. Although she was appreciative of his efforts to soothe her discomfort, it was not quite enough to quell the feelings of wariness and embarrassment which were creeping up on her. Her present issue made her feel both vulnerable and exposed, and she was loathe to feel either. Especially around Jack. "I'll have a bath after dinner" she compromised, offering him a small smile. Jack held her gaze with his gentle eyes, as he continued to rub her back. She felt herself begin to relax completely beneath his skilled hands.

Jack, who felt the tension leave her body as she began to relax, moved his hand slightly lower.

"But you're feeling uncomfortable now" Jack continued gently. He didn't wish to make her feel as though he were trying to make her, but he was concerned about the level of discomfort she was experiencing. He didn't like it. At all. "The hot water will help" he added. "And perhaps you would feel better in nightwear than in these clothes" he suggested. Phryne looked up at him.

"Are you suggesting I come down to dinner in a nightdress, Jack?" Phryne asked, amusement present in her tone, as she feigned surprise. "That's only one step up from coming down in a chemise and camiknickers" she added, smiling lightly. A small smile played on Jack's lips as he met her gaze.

"I'm suggesting you come down to dinner in whatever makes you feel comfortable" Jack said gently, his voice low and soothing. Phryne could detect the undertones of concern and stared into his eyes. "Even if that is a chemise and camiknickers" he continued, smiling slightly. "I'm sure Mr Butler would cope" he added.

Phryne looked up at him reflectively, and appeared deep in thought. The idea of a bath was very enticing, and she did have plenty of time before dinner. And although her discomfort was eased markedly by Jack's ministrations, she was still feeling rather sore and achy. After a few moments' consideration she placed her hand on free arm of the chair and rose to her feet, prompting Jack to do the same, his hand drifting down her back and from her body. She missed the contact instantly.

"Very well, Jack" Phryne replied gently, turning on the spot and looking up at him. "I won't be long" she assured him.

"Take all the time you need" Jack said sincerely. Phryne offered him a small smile, nodded, and disappeared from the parlour.

When she appeared thirty minutes later, wearing a white nightdress beneath her pink and white embroidered nightgown, she appeared the picture of health. Her skin was glowing, her cheeks rosy, her eyes bright. She smelled delightfully of some alluring floral scent which Jack suspected she used in her bath, and she was walking barefoot towards him, smiling tiredly as she approached. He was relieved to see that there were no signs of discomfort in either her expression or her stance, and relief flooded him. A few minutes later dinner was announced, which they enjoyed together in the candlelit room, engaging in conversation throughout their meal. They discussed the situation with Tessa and Maggie at length, going over how they would protect both women and ensure that no harm came to Tessa during her covert work. When Dot came through to wish them both goodnight before leaving, Phryne smiled up at her in such a way that warmed Jack's very being, as the shadows from the candlelight danced across her face, making the beautiful woman beside him appear decidedly ethereal.

Jack's eyes drifted instinctively from her face to her abdomen, which was concealed beneath her nightwear, and he felt his heart swell. After Dot had left Phryne turned back towards him and looked at his eyes which were trained on her abdomen, and a warm smile played on her lips. Jack's eyes rose immediately to meet hers and, upon noticing the faint blush of embarrassment on his face at having been 'caught', Phryne's smile increased. She reached her hand towards his and clasped it tightly, her expression soft and gentle, her smile brightening her features. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other for some time, as they sat perfectly silent and still, with neither words nor explanation being required by either of them. It was only when Mr Butler came to clear their plates away that they blinked themselves out of their reveries, and turned their attentions to the kindly man, who was offering them further refreshments which they both declined, as he bowed himself out of the room. Their hands remained clasped together beneath the table. A few minutes later Jack, conscious of the discomfort Phryne experienced earlier being aggravated by the dining chair, encouraged her to her feet and led her into the parlour, where they sat together on the chaise lounge. The expecting lady detective, who was relaxed from her bath and sated with food, drew her legs onto the lounge and leaned against her husband, as his comfort and her weariness drew her towards sleep. She felt him shift beside her slightly, and when she opened her eyes she found that he was holding the copy of Dryden's _All for Love_ which she had bought him, and she smiled in amusement as she met his gaze. Phryne placed her hand upon his chest and nuzzled into him as he turned to the fifth act and began to read.

Despite her exhaustion and the deep, soothing tone of Jack's voice, Phryne found her tiredness decreasing markedly by the familiar sensation of her baby moving inside her, the gentle fluttering movements seeming stronger, as though the baby was trying to get her attention. Phryne placed her left hand over her abdomen where she felt the strong movements, a warm smile on her lips as closed her eyes and listened to Jack continuing to read. It really was the most incredible sensation, which she now had the joy of experiencing at least once or twice a day. It was like nothing she ever felt before, and every time she felt it she found herself feeling as excited and amazed as she had done the first time. She felt calm and relaxed and completely at ease as she felt the strong movements within her. After a few moments later her eyes snapped open and stared towards the fireplace, as she considered a thought which had suddenly come to her. The baby had started moving almost as soon as Jack had begun to read, and had been extremely active ever since. Could the baby hear his voice? Recognise it, even? Excitement flooded her at the notion, and found her right hand gripping his shirt beneath her fingers, prompting him to turn towards her. It was only when she realised that he had stopped reading that she looked up.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, confusion present in his expression. Phryne felt the indescribably confident and decided movements of their baby inside her, and she looked up at him with an imploring gaze.

"Don't stop" she said gently, her eyes a silent plea. Jack stared at her for a moment, drew his right arm tighter around her to pull her closer, and read on obediently.

The baby continued to move within Phryne for several minutes, longer than any single period she had ever experienced before, and she smiled warmly at this unprecedented action, feeling her heart race. As the movements slowed then stilled she felt herself ache at their loss, and willed them to continue. She found herself feeling slightly disappointed when they did not, but soon felt herself relaxing beneath the gentle metronome of Jack's soothing voice. She allowed her eyes to drift closed as she rested her head against him. _Perhaps the baby is as tired as I am_ , was her last thought before falling asleep.

Jack finished the play a short while later, having continued to read after feeling Phryne fall asleep against him. As he closed the book and looked down upon her, a small smile played upon his lips, as he took in the peaceful expression upon her face, the dark hair which drifted over her cheeks, her relaxed sleeping position as she lay against him. Jack's eyes quickly drifted towards her abdomen before focusing on her back, noticing how she had drawn her legs towards her and was leaning against him in a position which would not be beneficial to her, especially given her earlier discomfort. With great reluctance, Jack placed his hand over hers and leaned down towards her, calling her name a few times until she hummed in response, muttered something tiredly, and then opened her eyes. It always amazed him how someone who clearly loved to sleep could be woken so easily.

"Phryne" Jack said again, as she opened her eyes and pressed her hand down upon his chest, pushing herself up beside him. "Let's get you to bed. Come on" he encouraged. Phryne hummed in agreement.

"Perhaps we can read _Antony and Cleopatra_ next" she said tiredly, the memory of their baby dancing within her occupying her immediate thoughts after she had woken. She had been dreaming about it.

Jack smiled gently in amusement and nodded.

"Of course we can" he replied gently, as Phryne put her feet upon the ground. He rose with her and watched as she looked up at him with bright eyes. Her skin glowed and her lips were light pink, and curled into a seductive smile.

"Perhaps I'll wear my costume" she said, remnants of tiredness still present in her tone which, somehow, made her voice seem even sultrier. "Well, the headdress, at least" she said, as she adjusted her nightgown and met Jack's gaze. "It's probably the only part of the ensemble that still fits" she added, a small smile playing upon her lips. Jack watched her for a moment and looked upon her tenderly.

"I'm sure that's not true" he replied. Phryne smiled.

"There's only one way to find out" Phryne replied, flashing him a flirtatious smile, before turning on the spot and walking confidently towards the staircase. Jack stared after her for a moment, blinked, and then followed.

Despite previous indicators to the contrary, apparently Phryne Fisher was no longer tired.

After a memorable night spent in the company of Jack, the Cleopatra headdress and divine satin sheets, Phryne awoke on Tuesday morning feeling well-rested and sated, and was glad to find that she had risen before the talented inspector had left for work. She had found him in the dining room, having wrapped her black embroidered robe around herself in her quest for sustenance, and perched herself on the dining table next to him, playfully snatching a piece of his toast and biting into it before he had a chance to greet her. She smiled victoriously at him as she bit into the toast, before enjoying the delightful taste of Mr Butler's homemade apricot jam, closing her eyes and humming with satisfaction. The sound she made caused familiar feelings to stir within Jack, which he was, unfortunately, forced to suppress; an act which was made considerably easier by Phryne's next words.

"Don't forget we're having dinner with Aunt Prudence this evening" she said suddenly, after finishing her first bite of (his) toast.

"I haven't" Jack replied, his eyes meeting hers. Phryne smiled.

"She's asked us to be there at six-thirty, and she cannot abide lateness" she added, before taking another bite. Jack rose from his seat and walked towards her, standing before her, his thighs pressing against her knees. Jack felt Phryne draw her legs further apart and he stepped towards her, watching her eyes dilate as her breath hitched. She stopped chewing.

"Then I trust you will be ready on time, Miss Fisher" Jack replied, in a tone that made Phryne feel very happy that she was currently sitting down.

Phryne met his gaze and pushed herself off the table and standing before him, her sudden (and expected) movement pressing the length of her body firmly against his own.

"I'm always ready, Jack" she replied seductively, her eyes not leaving his. Upon noticing the widening of the inspector's pupils and the deepening of his breath she pushed herself forward once more.

Jack's hand drifted towards her hip automatically, where it rested, drawing her closer against him, their eyes never separating. He could feel the silken material in his touch, which was warmed by the heat of her skin from beneath the fabric; fabric which made it quite clear that beneath this single garment, Miss Fisher was completely naked. Jack's grip on her hip increased and his other hand mirrored the gesture, pulling her gently against him, feeling her rounded stomach against his abdomen. Phryne's breath hitched. She dropped the toast. Jack blinked, looked from her eyes to the ground and then back towards her, before smiling.

"I'll see you this evening" Jack said gently, his voice low and husky. Phryne felt herself quiver with anticipation. She nodded.

"Yes" she replied, her voice slightly breathless. She found herself unable to summon any additional words.

Jack, noticing this, smiled gently, and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips, before drawing his fingers through her silken hair and taking a very reluctant step back from her, as he headed out into the hallway.

It was only when Phryne heard the door close behind her that she was able to blink herself out of her reverie. She spent a few moments trying to push aside the rising feelings of desire that she had been experiencing due to her proximity to Jack (which was a very difficult task indeed), and quickly sobered herself as she considered her tasks for the day, which would include a meeting with a potential client in the early afternoon and dinner with Aunt Prudence in the evening. When Dot returned to the dining room a few minutes later with a plate laden with toast spread with a generous quantity of butter and apricot jam, Phryne smiled companionably at her and turned towards her chair. The memory of the toast she had dropped caused her to turn on the spot and bend down, picking up the half-eaten slice and placing it on Jack's plate, much to the bemusement of Dot, who carried the inspector's breakfast things back through to the kitchen. Phryne stifled a laugh and sat at the dining table, drawing the newspaper towards her and picked up a piece of toast, finding herself feeling perfectly content.

The morning passed quite quickly for Phryne, who busied herself with her usual tasks. She had breakfast, spoke to Dot and Mr Butler, and enjoyed a long and luxurious bath which left her feeling incredibly relaxed and most refreshed. As Phryne secured her robe and walked into her bedroom, she found that Dot, her irreplaceable companion and confidante, had selected an outfit for her which was both appropriate and fashionable. Phryne only hoped it would still fit. But as she pulled on her high-rise light pink satin skirt and felt it rest comfortably over her expanding middle, she breathed a sigh of relief, and felt a momentary pang of guilt for having ever doubted Dot. She smiled contently as she pulled on her favourite white blouse, which fell elegantly over her abdomen. She accepted a pair of light pink t-bar sandals from Dot and put them on, before completing the outfit with a gold necklace with a dove pendant and assorted rings. After Dot had left the room Phryne walked towards her long mirror, smiling contently as she smoothed down her blouse, and accepted the dusty pink jacket and cloche that matched her outfit. Phryne tried on the coat, examined her reflection in the long mirror, and smiled contently. She then remembered that the clothing she had ordered from Madame Fleuri would be arriving in the coming weeks and her smile widened. She ran her hands down the length of her rounded stomach and the turned to the side to examine herself in the mirror. _And not a moment too soon_ , she considered, before heading downstairs and into the parlour.

Phryne spent the morning in the parlour with Dot, who was sewing and mending as the lady detective dealt with her correspondence. After leaving a small pile of bills for Jack to deal with as they had previously discussed (which still felt very strange), she divided her remaining correspondence into personal and professional. She responded in writing to two of the letters requesting her professional assistance, and asked Dot to telephone potential clients in relation to four other letters she had received. Whilst dealing with her personal letters she found reminders from her lawyer, accountant and vintner, who wished to arrange their quarterly consultations with her. Phryne stared longingly at the final letter and sighed, knowing that, even though her current condition precluded such indulgences, the rest of her household (and her guests) were not bound by the same restrictions. And the wine would taste just as good at the end of the year. After Dot had finished making the telephone calls and arranging appointments at Phryne's request, she telephoned the offices of her lawyer, accountant and vintner and made appointments for the following week.

Phryne was daydreaming about a rare brand of Canadian whiskey from 1913 which her vintner had been trying to acquire for her when she came across the last of her personal correspondence, three envelopes which were unquestionably invitations. The first, which was addressed to both her and Jack, was a beautifully embossed card from Jacqueline and Milton Armitage, inviting them to the murder mystery event at the university on the last Friday in May, which Phryne immediately entered into her diary. She also received a formal invitation from Lord Raymond-Lance, requesting the pleasure of her and Jack's company at a Masquerade Ball he was hosting on the first Friday of June, which Phryne also entered into her diary. As she and Jack had discussed both invitations at the recent party at her aunt's house, and he got on famously with both the Armitages and Raymond-Lances, Phryne then drafted letters to both authors, confirming their attendance, and smiled contently. The third invitation was also addressed to herself and Jack, and as she turned it over to open it, she observed that the return address was the Police headquarters in Russell Street, and Commissioner Petersen's name was upon it. She raised an eyebrow and turned the envelope over once more, ensuring that it was addressed to her as well, lest she open some of Jack's confidential correspondence. She stared at it for a moment. It was. Phryne, now irrepressibly curious, opened the envelope with her letter opener and found herself smiling as she realised what it was: an invitation to the Police and Fireman's Ball, which was to be held on the last Saturday in June. Her smile widened as she ran her finger over the embossed letters which made out her name and Jack's. She found herself both amused and impressed by the fact that the Commissioner had managed to avoid an aneurism when inviting her to an official event – which he was socially required to do, as she was now Jack's wife. Phryne chuckled at the notion and entered the details into her diary. Although she and Jack had not yet discussed their attending the event (which had slipped her mind until now), they certainly would be. And although she anticipated some resistance, she expected she could persuade him. _Perhaps I'll dance with the Commissioner again_ , she thought with amusement. _I wonder how he fares with the foxtrot?_

After dealing with her correspondence discussing some domestic matters with Dot and Mr Butler, Phryne spent the remainder of the morning with her companion in the parlour, where the lady detective declared a ban on all work for at least an hour so they could simply talk and enjoy each other's company. Dot, who felt rather lazy to be simply sitting with Miss Phryne and talking (without even sewing to occupy her hands!) complied, and enjoyed herself immeasurably. They did not move from their seats until midday when Dot, who knew that Miss Phryne was meeting with a client in the parlour in an hour, excused herself to go to the kitchen and speak with Mr Butler. She returned within a couple of minutes, and Phryne was not surprised to find that Mr Butler (who was also aware of her schedule and her habit of getting caught up in cases), followed her through minutes later, carrying a silver salver laden with a selection of sandwiches, cakes, biscuits, cheese and fruit. Phryne and Dot enjoyed their lunchtime banquet, which was cleared away and replaced with a fresh jug of water and several glasses less than ten minutes before the arrival of Phryne's clients.

Shortly before one o'clock Mr Butler opened the door to Lord Robert and Lady Sarah Whittingham, who were conducted into the parlour, where Phryne rose to greet them.

Phryne knew very little about the Whittinghams, other than they were titled, owned estates in England and America, made a fortune in the manufacturing industry and were largely absent from the social circuit; she had been relatively surprised to learn from Dot that they had called.

Lord Whittingham was a tall, stocky man in his late fifties with greying hair, ice blue eyes and an impressive moustache. He wore a dark grey suit of Victorian design, which Phryne suspected had been the work of an English tailor. He walked into the parlour with a confident air, walking in before Phryne had a chance to speak, as though he owned the building. His wife, who was about five years younger, with thick dark hair and expressive brown eyes, followed him, and looked up at Phryne with a worried face filled with apology. The lady detective smiled reassuringly and approached her potential clients.

"Good afternoon, Lord Whittingham" Phryne said charmingly, extending her hand. She watched as the tall man nodded in acknowledgement, before his ice-blue eyes drifted not-so-subtly down her body, rested on her abdomen for a few moments and then returned to her face. He took her hand carefully and somehow managed to shake it without ever really touching it at all. She felt disapproval (and possibly disgust) oozing out of all his pores, and wondered whether he feared that her condition was contagious. Despite the fact that she remained perfectly calm and was still smiling politely, she could not suppress the discomfort she felt beneath his gaze. It was with relief that he quickly removed his hand from hers, enabling her to turn her attentions towards his wife.

"Lady Whittingham, it's lovely to meet you" Phryne said politely, as she faced the anxious woman with a warm expression and gentle smile. The nervous lady smiled weakly but sincerely in response, taking Phryne's hand with her own trembling one. Phryne placed her free hand instinctively over her guest's in a comforting motion, and the trembling stilled. Phryne observed that Lady Whittingham was wearing a very becoming dark blue dress which she suspected was the work of Madame Fleuri herself. She might have raised this subject as an ice breaker, but given Lord Whittingham's coldness and the fact that he had refused to tell Dot what the matter was regarding when he telephoned the night before, she decided against it. "Please, do sit down" Phryne said amiably, gesturing towards the armchairs, where the Whittinghams walked towards upon instruction. "Would either of you like some tea?"

"No" replied Lord Whittingham, his impatient tone as cold as his glare. Phryne did not flinch.

"Robert" Lady Whittingham chastised, her voice a low hiss of reprove that Phryne only just heard. She had not expected the woman to rebuke her husband so; she was impressed. And, she noticed, relieved. Lady Whittingham turned towards Phryne as her husband walked towards the chairs.

"No thank you" he corrected (albeit begrudgingly) as he took up his seat. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"Forgive us, Mrs Robinson" Lady Whittingham said, her voice gentle and her eyes imploring. She didn't wish to offend the lady detective, whose reputation was well-known and whose help they were in desperate need of. Irrespective of what her husband thought.

"Not at all" Phryne replied kindly, before taking up a chair beside the fireplace, and watching as Lady Whittingham took up the seat beside her husband. "So, how may I be of assistance?" she asked gently, clasping her hands in her lap and looking at her guests with as calming and reassuring an expression as she could muster. Phryne's eyes drifted from the man to the woman, before resting on his Lordship, who she suspected would begin to tell the tale, whether she prompted him to or not. She was correct.

"It's a very delicate matter, Mrs Robinson" Lord Whittingham said gruffly, his eyes holding Phryne's in a steely gaze. Her own gaze did not waver.

"Delicate matters are very much my forte, Lord Whittingham" Phryne assured him, her voice confident and polite. He stared at her for a moment, as though expecting her to look away. She did not, and he nodded.

"Might be a scandal" Lord Whittingham said scornfully. "You'll need to be discreet" he added, his voice firm and accusing. Phryne detected a degree of doubt in his tone which, in any other potential client, she might have forgiven. Lord Whittingham, however, was not one who she found herself able to excuse quite so freely, and she was becoming tired of his rudeness. She found that her tolerance levels and her patience with such matters had been lessening as of late.

"If I weren't, I wouldn't last very long in my profession" she informed him, her voice even. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" she encouraged, hoping to steer the conversation into relevance and away from insult. Lord Whittingham glared at her for a moment, appeared to be making a decision, and then nodded.

"My wife believes you are a very capable woman" he stated, offering Phryne what she suspected would be the closest thing to a complement. Though she realised it was simply an explanation; 'this was her idea, not mine'. Phryne accepted it nonetheless, and nodded. "Helped out her dressmaker, that Floori woman" he said, waving a hand, and confirming Phryne's previous hypothesis.

"Fleuri" corrected Lady Whittingham. Her husband sighed loudly. Phryne suppressed a smile.

"And how can I help you?" Phryne asked kindly, her eyes drifting between husband and wife. Thankfully, it was Lady Whittingham who next spoke.

"Our son has gone missing" Lady Whittingham said, her voice quiet and edged with fear. Phryne met her gaze and saw absolute terror and desperation staring back at her. She resolved in that moment to withstand all of the rudeness the insufferable Lord would impart upon her. She nodded gently.

"Tell me what happened" Phryne encouraged, her voice low and kind. Lady Whittingham nodded and continued to speak, her eyes not leaving Phryne's.

"He… his name is James" she began, swallowing hard and inhaling deeply. "He is eighteen years old – just two months ago, in fact" she continued. "We all had dinner together the night before last, and then he excused himself to go to bed. He was complaining of a headache" she explained. "I went up to his room a short while later – around nine o'clock, I think – to check on him, and see if he was feeling any better" she explained. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "I knocked on his door and he spoke to me. He said he was fine, he just wanted to sleep" she stated, her voice and her demeanour practically radiating with guilt. Despite her obvious distress, her husband did nothing to comfort her, and simply sat still and remained imperious. Phryne tried to suppress her annoyance. "We didn't see him after that" she stated. "He was supposed to go to university yesterday morning, and when we didn't see him at breakfast we assumed he had gone early" she added. "But when he didn't come home in the evening we began to worry" she explained. "My brother is a lecturer at the University – a different department, though; James is studying Law and Ronald lectures on advances mathematics – and he checked with his colleagues and found that James did not attend any of his lectures" she said, her voice heavy with emotion. She paused for a moment and opened her bag for handkerchief, which she withdrew, dabbing her eyes gently.

Phryne rose from her seat and stood before the table, where she poured a glass of cold water for her guest, and handed it to her gently. It was with great effort that she managed to ignore the Lord's eyes on her abdomen which, she suspected, was accentuated by her blouse as she leaned towards his wife.

"Here" Phryne said kindly. Lady Whittingham looked up from her handkerchief and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied quietly, accepting the glass. Phryne also offered her a fresh handkerchief, having noticed that her own was very damp. Lady Whittingham smiled gratefully and accepted this too, as Phryne walked back towards her seat and sat down, her eyes drifting towards Lord Whittingham, who barely glanced at his wife. She returned her attentions to the worried mother and remained silent for a minute or so as she collected herself. When she seemed calmer and looked back up towards the lady detective, Phryne began to speak.

"Do you have a photograph of your son?" she asked. Lady Whittingham nodded and immediately produced a small framed portrait. James Whittingham was a good-looking youth with a strong jaw, his mother's expressive eyes and thick, dark hair. He wore a gentle smile on his face which spoke to his kindness, and the eyes which were fixed upon the photographer were keen and intelligent. Phryne liked him immediately.

"And you haven't seen your son since the night before last?" Phryne asked gently, leading Lady Whittingham back to the end of her previous sentence.

"No" Lady Whittingham replied, her voice calm and low, but edged with sadness. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And I take it this isn't usual behaviour for your son?" Phryne asked gently.

"Usual behaviour?" Lord Whittingham asked, his tone implying her was both confused and insulted by the question. Phryne ignored him.

"Has this ever happened before?" Phryne asked Lady Whittingham, who shook her head in response.

"No, never" she replied confidently. "No, James has always been a good boy, he'd never go off without telling us" she added with conviction. "He tells the housekeeper if he's going to the stables" she explained, closing her eyes for a moment to collect herself. "Sorry" she whispered, shaking her head.

"Don't be" Phryne replied warmly, prompting Lady Whittingham to look back up towards her. "How has your son seemed lately?" she asked.

"Seemed?" asked Lord Whittingham, in the same tone he had used before. Phryne looked up at him and was about to say something she probably wouldn't regret when his wife (mercifully) continued to speak.

"He's been fine" Lady Whittingham replied. "He's been getting on very well at university, spending time with his friends, continuing his tennis lessons…" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"Has he seemed upset at all?" Phryne asked gently, "or distracted?" she added.

"No" replied Lord Whittingham. His wife considered the question.

"He was a little upset, withdrawn, perhaps, a couple of weeks ago, but that passed soon enough" she replied. "Though I suppose…" she began reflectively, staring at Phryne's hands as she spoke. Her husband looked towards her for the first time since their arrival. "He did seem a little… off, the morning before he went missing" she offered. Lord Whittingham looked confused and sceptical.

"'Off' how?" asked Phryne, before the tiresome Lord had a chance to question his wife. Lady Whittingham met Phryne's gaze.

"He was quiet, reflective. He seemed a little… absent" she offered, struggling to phrase it correctly and hoping Mrs Robinson would understand her meaning. It appeared that she did. "I tried to ask him what was wrong and I think he was about to tell me, before…" she trailed off, and seemed to be considering whether to continue. Phryne understood why.

"Before…?" Phryne gently prompted. Lord Whittingham sighed.

"We had an argument" he said calmly, prompting Phryne to turn towards him. "Morning before he disappeared" he added. Phryne stared at him.

"And what was this argument about?" she asked calmly. Lord Whittingham met her gaze with an expression of utmost offence, and Phryne suspected he was about to tell her to mind her own business, before his wife turned towards him and he sighed.

"He wanted money" Lord Whittingham said simply. Phryne nodded.

"How much?" she asked. His lordship shrugged.

"All of it" he replied, meeting Phryne's gaze. "He has money in a trust that he will have access to when he's twenty one, and not before" he said firmly.

"And that's what you told him" Phryne replied. Lord Whittingham nodded. "Did he tell you why he wanted the money?"

"No" Lord Whittingham replied, with mild annoyance.

"How much is in his trust fund?" Phryne asked. Lord Whittingham clearly disapproved of the question.

"Twenty thousand pounds" he replied reluctantly.

"And does your son have any money of his own?" Phryne asked.

"He has his allowance" Lord Whittingham replied.

"Which is how much?" asked Phryne.

"Ten pounds a week" he replied. Phryne nodded.

"He's very good with money" Lady Whittingham stated. "He doesn't spend much. He's not a drinker and he doesn't gamble" she said. Phryne smiled politely, but could not rule out either possibility.

"And he specifically asked for the entire of his trust fund, not a single lump sum?" Phryne asked.

"No, he wanted the lot" Lord Whittingham replied with disapproval. "Greedy little blighter…"

"Robert" Lady Whittingham hissed, prompting him to look at her.

"Has he ever asked you for money before?" Phryne asked.

"No" he replied immediately.

"Did he tell you why he wanted the money?" she asked, wishing to avoid the argument she foresaw.

"No" Lord Whittingham replied scornfully. "And don't think I didn't ask" he said. Phryne nodded. There had never been any doubt in her mind that he had.

"Was the argument heated?" Phryne asked. There was a pause.

"No" Lord Whittingham huffed. His wife sighed.

"You could hear it from the other end of the house" she replied quietly. Lord Whittingham scoffed.

"And how did your son react after your refusal to give him access to his trust fund?" Phryne asked the Lord directly. He stared at her.

"We argued for a while. Ten minutes or so, then he left" he replied. Phryne blinked.

"He left?" she asked. Lord Whittingham stared at her.

"He went out for a walk" Lady Whittingham explained. "I went to find him but Mrs Reeves, our housekeeper, told me he'd gone out, headed towards the village" she stated. "He came back a couple of hours later" she added. Phryne nodded.

"And did he mention the money again after his return?" she asked.

"No" they both replied. Phryne nodded.

"Lady Whittingham, how would you describe your son?" Phryne asked gently. The mother smiled.

"He's a very decent boy" she replied with conviction. "Very kind, very gentle, very honest" she continued. "He's never given us any trouble" she added. "He's always been very clever" she said. Phryne smiled reassuringly.

"Does he have any interests, or hobbies?" Phryne asked. Lady Whittingham smiled.

"He is a very quiet boy. He reads a lot" she explained. "But he's a very likeable boy, with a close group of friend's he's had since childhood" she stated. "He's very athletic" she considered. "A keen sportsman" she added. "He's learning tennis at the moment, and is already an excellent swimmer and rower" she informed Phryne proudly. "He's even volunteering at the local school to help teach the children how to swim" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"And is he… romantically involved with anyone?" Phryne asked delicately. Lord Whittingham scoffed.

"No" he said quietly. Lady Whittingham looked up at Phryne.

"Not that he has told me" she admitted. Phryne nodded and reluctantly turned towards his lordship.

"Lord Whittingham?" Phryne asked. He stared at her.

"Never been any trouble until now" he replied. Phryne swallowed her anger.

"So your son appears upset the morning before last, argues with you" she said, looking towards the Lord, "and then disappears for a couple of hours" she stated. "He then comes home, does not mention the money or the argument, and everything continues as normal" she noted. "Until he disappeared the following day" she added gently. The clients both nodded. "And he didn't try to confide in you again?" she asked Lady Whittingham, who shook her head sadly in response.

"No" she confirmed. Phryne nodded.

"Is there anyone else he might have confided in?" Phryne asked. Lady Whittingham considered the question.

"Possibly Mrs Reeves, our housekeeper" she replied. "She was James' nurse, and they've always been very close" she added. "He was so fond of her that I hired her as a housekeeper so we could keep her on in some capacity" she explained. "She's a very capable woman" she stated. Phryne nodded.

Phryne then took comprehensive details in relation to the routines and habits of James Whittingham, as well as his friends, associates and the places he frequented. Given the mother's assessment of his character and his hobbies (which Phryne felt confident was accurate), Phryne found herself considering two possibilities: James was either being blackmailed, or needed the money for a reason which was likely both noble and legal; the fact that he had almost confided the matter to his mother did not assist in deciding which of these options were more likely. Though it was also possible that James was not quite as squeaky clean as his mother believed, but somehow Phryne doubted it. After considering the notes she had taken based on the information she'd been provided, Phryne looked up at the Whittinghams, who were watching her intently.

"I'd like to speak with your staff and check your son's bedroom, if I may" Phryne began, purposely addressing Lady Whittingham, instead of her husband. "Then I will make enquiries with his friends and at the places he frequents, and hopefully that will shed some light on matters" she said gently. Lady Whittingham seemed relieved and nodded immediately.

"Yes, Mrs Robinson, thank you. Thank you so much" she responded. "We'd greatly appreciate your help" she added. Phryne smiled gently. "Wouldn't we, Robert?" she asked. Lord Whittingham shifted in his seat. Phryne turned towards him and found his eyes drifting up her body towards her face, where he met her gaze. She could imagine where his eyes had been.

"Are you quite sure you're up to it, Mrs Robinson?" Lord Whittingham asked bluntly. Phryne blinked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked calmly, watching him with a curious but patient expression. Lord Whittingham nodded towards her abdomen.

"Given your…" he said, breaking off suddenly, as though not wishing to sully himself by uttering the words. "Given your current condition" he added. Phryne stared at him. "We need this to be sorted quickly, without any whiff of a scandal, and-"

"I can assure you, Lord Whittingham, that I am more than capable of investigating this matter" Phryne replied evenly, the annoyance she had felt at him since his arrival overwhelming her completely. "I have looked into similar cases before and have found the person in question each time" she stated. "My 'condition', as you described it, affects my body and my couturier, it does not affect you" she assured him. "And it does not hinder my ability to investigate this matter" she added confidently. Lord Whittingham, who was clearly not used to being spoken to in such a manner, glared at Phryne and rose quickly from his seat. Phryne, who regretted that she'd responded in a manner which could be considered rude and possibly compromise his willingness to allow her to assist them, rose also and stood before him. "Lord Whittingham, given the details you and your wife have provided this afternoon, I am confident that I can look into this matter and bring it to a swift conclusion" she stated. He stared at her for a moment, and appeared to be considering matters. "Allow me to demonstrate it" she said, her voice low and calm. "Give me five hours" she suggested. "Let me speak to your staff and search your son's bedroom, and make the further enquiries which will be necessary" she continued. "If you are dissatisfied with my efforts I will hand over all my findings to another investigator of your choosing" she stated. Lord Whittingham continued to stare at her, and exhaled sharply. His wife rose to her feet.

"We would like to hire you, Mrs Robinson" Lady Whittingham said confidently. "We should be most grateful for your assistance" she added, before turning towards her husband, who simply nodded. Phryne nodded in response.

"Thank you" she said to both of them. "I'll speak to my staff and leave directly" she assured them. "What is your address?" she asked Lady Whittingham, who promptly provided it. Phryne nodded. "I'll be there within the hour" she stated. They both nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" Lady Whittingham said sincerely. Phryne offered her a gentle smile.

"Yes" Lady Whittingham stated. "Most obliged" he added gruffly.

Phryne walked her guests out of the parlour and helped Lady Whittingham with her coat, offering her some kind words of reassurance as she saw them both out. She leaned against the door and sighed deeply, putting her hand over her forehead as she considered her words and tone with Lord Whittingham. Although such attitudes were prone to offend her, she usually managed to suppress her anger, and was more likely to respond with a witty retort or critique. But with Lord Whittingham she had been blunt, sharp and almost rude. A little rude. Decidedly rude. She sighed once more. Why on earth had she reacted like that?

"Miss Phryne?" came a familiar voice which drew her immediately out of her thoughts. Phryne looked up and found Dot walking towards her. "Is everything alright?"

"Perfectly, Dot" Phryne replied, offering her companion a bright smile. "I have just been instructed to look into the disappearance of a wealthy eighteen year old boy, and I would be very grateful for your assistance" she said sincerely. "For the investigation, and for censoring my behaviour" she stated. Dot looked both curious and amused.

"And why is that, Miss?" she asked, smiling slightly as she spoke. Phryne picked up her cloche, bag and gloves and let out a small sigh.

"I'll tell you in the car" she said quietly, before calling out to Mr Butler to announce their departure, and leading her companion out of the house.

During the drive to the home of Lord and Lady Whittingham, Phryne fully apprised Dot of the case, and all details she had obtained in relation to it. They discussed matters and possibilities, and Dot found herself agreeing with Miss Phryne's notion that the boy was most likely being blackmailed or trying to do the right thing; though, at present, it was impossible to say which, or why.

Phryne pulled up outside the Whittingham's mansion in Yarra shortly before two o'clock, spraying gravel from the driveway across the ground as she parked. The house was large and magnificent, a Victorian-era building of white brick, which boasted tall windows and balconies and had vines climbing the pillars. It was a beautiful home of simple design which, Phryne noted with relief, the owners had not attempted to alter or modernise. _Perhaps there's hope for Lord Whittingham after all…_ she mused, as she got out of her car and led Dot towards the front door and rang the bell. There stone statues of lions, which were beautiful (and, Phryne suspected, Italian), and stood guard on either side of the door. Dot stiffened and moved slightly closer to Phryne. Before the lady detective could reassure her wary companion, the door opened before them to reveal the calmest, most statuesque butler Phryne had ever seen, which was certainly impressive.

"Good afternoon" Phryne said amiably. "Phryne Robinson and my companion, Mrs Dorothy Collins" she stated, handing over one of her cards. "Lord and Lady Whittingham are expecting us" she explained. The butler, who had clearly been informed of their imminent arrival, nodded once and admitted them into the house. He took their coats and hats and hung them up, before leading them through to a parlour at the front of the house. Lord Whittingham was drinking whiskey and Lady Whittingham was pacing near the window when Phryne and Dot stepped inside.

"Mrs Robinson and Mrs Collins, your Lordship, my Lady" the butler announced, before bowing himself out of the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

Lord Whittingham turned towards Phryne and Dot and rose slowly to his feet to face them. His wife, on the other hand, walked swiftly towards them from the opposite end of the room and was staring imploringly into Phryne's eyes before her husband had lowered the glass from his lips.

"Oh, Mrs Robinson, thank you for coming so quickly" Lady Whittingham said sincerely. Phryne smiled gently.

"Not at all" she replied. "This is my assistant, Dorothy Collins" she said, gesturing to Dot.

"It's nice to meet you, my dear" Lady Whittingham replied pleasantly. Her husband did not acknowledge either Phryne or Dot.

Phryne made some polite enquiries about the house and the staff, and was informed that other that the Whittinghams, there was a butler, a housekeeper, four maids, a cook and an assistant cook, a groom and a gardener. When Phryne asked to speak to them all Lady Whittingham offered to call them to the parlour individually, which Phryne assented to.

"In the meantime, would it be alright if my assistant searches your son's room?" Phryne asked tentatively. Dot's experience and skill meant that she was highly proficient in searching of rooms; as her many hunts for items of clothing of jewellery of Phryne's which had been hastily discarded had proven. If there was anything to find, she trusted Dot to find it. And she could always take a look herself after interviewing the staff.

"Yes, of course" Lady Whittingham responded immediately.

Phryne spent the next thirty minutes interviewing various members of staff, all of whom, she was relieved to find, gave similar descriptions of the missing James Whittingham to his mother. Quiet, intelligent and considerate; in fact, each of Phryne's interviewees had referred to him as a 'good boy'. In Phryne's experience, no matter how highly the parents praised the child, and how convincing that praise may seem, the truth could always be found in a conversation with the staff. The butler, who had worked for the family since James' childhood, described him as a 'pleasant and thoroughly decent young man', and instantly dismissed any notion that he could be involved in anything illegal or dangerous. The groom praised his equestrian abilities and said he was a 'kind, patient soul, ever since he was a boy', and he treated the horses with care and respect. The gardener also expressed his fondness for James, saying that the young man would often talk to him whilst walking around the gardens early in the morning. The cook and her assistant praised the boy as being 'very quiet' and 'no trouble at all', stating that they scarcely knew he was there. All four maids gave similar accounts, informing Phryne that he was 'a real nice young man, always had been', and would speak to them in the same polite and respectful manner as he would do his own parents. One of the maids, Agnes, who had only been in the Whittinghams' employ for two months, revealed that she had once broken a crystal decanter belonging to his Lordship whilst cleaning his study. Upon hearing the noise James entered the room to see that everything was alright, and upon seeing the stricken maid (who would have almost certainly been fired by his father), James offered her some kind words of reassurance. When his father stormed into the room a few moments later and appeared ready to erupt, James took responsibility for the breakage (for which he was extremely apologetic), and informed him that he had asked Agnes to clear up the mess. Lord Whittingham reportedly huffed and yelled at his son for being a 'damned careless fool', before storming out of the room and calling for whiskey. James had never mentioned the matter again. And, until this point, neither had Agnes. This confirmed Phryne's assessment of the boy's character, and reassured her immeasurably about the next generation of Whittinghams. It was only when the housekeeper, Mrs Reeves, was led into the room that Phryne had moment to pause.

Mrs Reeves was a calm and capable-looking woman in her mid-forties, whose expression and demeanour reminded Phryne of that of a governess. Her hair was light brown and arranged in a no-nonsense bun, her eyes were bright blue and intelligent, and she wore a long dark dress with a set of keys attached to her person, which jingled as she walked. However, Mrs Reeves, whilst appearing confident and assured, was barely able to conceal some kind of internal anxiety or concern with which she was wrestling, and she couldn't quite meet Phryne's gaze. She was hiding something.

"It's Mrs Reeves, isn't it?" Phryne greeted warmly, as she walked towards her. The older woman finally met her gaze (but only briefly) and nodded. "Phryne Robinson" Phryne added, offering her hand, which was taken. Did Phryne detect a slight tremor? She looked up. "I've been retained by Lord and Lady Whittingham in relation to the disappearance of their son" she said gently. Mrs Reeves swallowed and nodded. Phryne's keen eyes darted to her face. Was it guilt in her expression? Confusion? Possibly both. But the most dominant feature was concern; this, however, could be explained, due to the closeness Phryne knew existed between her and James. But the guilt pervading her features indicated that it wasn't quite that simple. "Would you care to sit down?" Phryne invited, gesturing to a seat. Mrs Reeves, who was not accustomed to making herself at home in her employers' parlour, politely declined.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson, but I'm quite comfortable" she replied. Her voice was low and quiet, much more subdued, Phryne suspected, than her usual tone. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"I understand you and James are quite close" Phryne said tentatively. Mrs Reeves relaxed slightly and met Phryne's gaze.

"I was his nurse from infancy" Mrs Reeves replied. "When he grew too old for a governess his mother asked me to stay on as housekeeper" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"And how would you describe James?" Phryne asked gently. Mrs Reeves' expression softened.

"He's a very dear, very kind soul" she replied with warmth. "And a perfect gentleman" she added with conviction. Phryne considered the statement for a moment and nodded once more.

"Do you remember when you saw him last?" Phryne asked. Mrs Reeves shifted slightly on the spot.

"The night before last" Mrs Reeves replied promptly, clasping her hands tightly before her. "He was heading up to his bedroom after dinner" she added. Phryne watched her carefully. She was lying.

"And how did he seem to you?" Phryne asked.

"Fine" Mrs Reeves responded. "He mentioned something about a headache, but said he didn't need a powder, just some rest" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"How has he seemed lately?" Phryne asked. "Has he been upset or withdrawn, a little preoccupied?" she asked. Lady Whittingham had described him as such, and she was clearly a perceptive and intelligent woman, so Phryne did not doubt she had been correct. Mrs Reeves, who had known the boy since infancy, would also have noticed the same. Without a doubt.

"No, not at all" she replied immediately, her eyes drifting away from Phryne's. Another lie.

"Did he talk to you about the argument he had with his father the day before he disappeared?" Phryne asked.

"No" Mrs Reeves lied again. Phryne looked at her with a gentle expression.

"Mrs Reeves" Phryne began, her voice gentle but confident. "There is no doubt in my mind that James is exactly the type of person you have just described to me" she stated. "I don't question his kindness or goodness or the fact that he is a very honourable, very decent young man" she assured her. Mrs Reeves met her gaze and listened intently. "And that's why his disappearance is so concerning" she continued. "If he was a reckless youth prone to these kind of antics, or with a fondness for alcohol and some of the less reputable streets in the city, that would be a different matter" she explained. "But given James' character, his sudden disappearance and the emotionally fraught couple of days he has endured, I am very concerned for his wellbeing, and so is his mother" she said gently. Mrs Reeves swallowed hard and blinked, the guilt returning to her features once more. "I don't believe for one moment that he has done something illegal or dishonest, in fact, I suspect the reason for his disappearance is quite the opposite" she said tentatively. Mrs Reeves met her gaze once more. "And I think you know what that reason is" she added.

Mrs Reeves stared at Phryne for a few moments, and the lady detective remained perfectly silent as the housekeeper appeared to be considering what to do next. Phryne watched as Mrs Reeves' eyes held her own for a few moments, before drifting down to her abdomen and lingering there for a second or two, then rising once more to meet her gaze. Mrs Reeves' shoulders fell slightly and she inhaled sharply.

"He was supposed to come back yesterday evening" Mrs Reeves said quietly, as though fearful someone would overhear them. "I can't think why he hasn't" she said gently. Phryne watched her for a moment, before walking slowly towards her and placing her hand upon her arm.

"Come and sit down" Phryne said gently, as she guided the housekeeper into a nearby armchair. "It's alright" she soothed, as the older woman sat down. Phryne sat in the armchair opposite her and waited a few moments as Mrs Reeves collected her thoughts. Phryne then asked a question which prompted the housekeeper to look up at her immediately. "Who's the young lady?" she asked. Mrs Reeves inhaled sharply, cast a glance towards the door, and then met Phryne's gaze.

"Her name is Molly" Mrs Reeves replied gently. "Molly Hill" she added. "She's a local girl, works at the school as a teaching assistant" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. James' mother mentioned that he volunteered at the school to teach children how to swim. Perhaps that's how they met. "She's a very nice girl, Mrs Robinson. The sweetest-"

"I'm sure she is" Phryne soothed. "Kind, honourable men do tend to be attracted to women with similar attributes" she stated, before smiling gently, as her mind drifted towards her and Jack. "Although there are, of course, some exceptions" she added quietly. Mrs Reeves, seeming relieved, nodded.

"Yes" Mrs Reeves agreed, before clearing her throat quietly. "James knew Molly when they were children. Her mother was a friend of Lady Whittingham's" she explained. Phryne nodded. "Dr Hill, Molly's father, delivered James, and his wife oversaw Lady Whittingham's care" she explained. "Her father died three years ago and her mother passed away only this January" she said sadly. "Molly and James have always been friends. James would visit her in the village under the pretence of spending time with his other friends, or going swimming or to play cricket" she explained. "They've always got on famously, and they became much closer as they grew older, though they had to hide it. Lord Whittingham would not approve, and he could make things difficult for Molly" she added, annoyance present in her tone. "But they care for each other deeply, and even the fear of Lord Whittingham's wrath wouldn't dissuade them" she said with affection, meeting Phryne's gaze. The lady detective smiled. "I suspect James volunteered at the school primarily so he could spend more time with Molly, without his father growing suspicious" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding, and watched as Mrs Reeves' expression became worried, guarded.

"And then there was an… unforeseen event" predicted Phryne. Mrs Reeves looked up at her and nodded.

"Molly collapsed at the school… oh, three weeks ago" Mrs Reeves explained. "One of the teachers, Mrs Longthorn, was with her. Lovely woman. Taught Molly when she was a child" she explained. "She helped her home and, despite Molly's reluctance, sent for a doctor" she stated, meeting Phryne's gaze. "The doctor informed Molly that she was expecting" she stated. Phryne nodded slowly.

"But she didn't tell James straight away" Phryne predicted. "Given James' character, it's unlikely she would have feared his reaction" she continued. "Perhaps she was worried about disappointing him or putting him in a difficult position" she said reflectively, her mind suddenly flooded with memories of her own fears about telling Jack about their baby. She forced them aside. "I suspect she feared Lord Whittingham's reaction above all else" she stated. "And, perhaps, what he would do to his son if he found out about the child" she added. Mrs Reeves nodded.

"Yes, you're right" Mrs Reeves informed her. "Molly was afraid, so she didn't tell a soul. Poor girl" she said sympathetically. "She is a very decent young woman, Mrs Robinson" the housekeeper declared.

"I am certain that she is" Phryne said sincerely. Mrs Reeves nodded. "So what happened?"

"She didn't tell anyone about the baby. She tried to conceal her condition" Mrs Reeves explained. "She was worried about James and terrified of how his father would react, so she became… withdrawn" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "James was most affected" she stated. "Molly kept making excuses not to see him, and on the occasions where they did meet she became tearful and upset" she stated. "James was worried he had done something to upset her, but for the life of him he couldn't understand what" she added. "About a week ago he went to her house one evening, with a large bunch of flowers, intending to apologise for whatever it was he had done" she said, her tone filled with both pride and sadness. Phryne nodded.

"And Molly broke down completely" Phryne responded. "She told him about the baby" she added. Mrs Reeves nodded.

"He stayed with her for hours and they talked" Mrs Reeves explained. "He said she was very upset and remorseful, she just kept apologising" she continued. "She was worried about the scandal, how James would be affected, how his father would react" she listed. "She was also worried about losing her job, a job which she loves" she stated. "James told her that everything was going to be alright, that he didn't want her to worry about his father or anything else, and that he would take care of everything" she said proudly. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. Remnants of the conversation she had had with Jack in her parlour the night she told him about her pregnancy came flooding back to her. It was good to know that the next generation could also boast such honourable men.

"So he proposed to her" Phryne said gently. Mrs Reeves smiled.

"He came back late that evening. Both of his parents were out at a dinner party" Mrs Reeves explained. "He came to find me and told me all" she stated. "He was so confident and so certain about what to do" she said proudly. "And he was so worried about Molly" she added. "He wanted them to marry as soon as possible, hoping this would reassure her of his support and also knowing that it would prevent his father doing anything to hinder their plans" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"Which is why he asked for his trust fund" Phryne stated. "He didn't just want money for a wedding, he wanted to be able to start a life together with Molly and their baby" she explained. Mrs Reeves nodded. "Which is why he disappeared" she added. Mrs Reeves met her gaze.

"They were married yesterday morning" Mrs Reeves said, smiling warmly as she spoke. "I saw to his suit for him and spoke to him that morning, just before he left" she explained. "James was going to come to the house in the evening, alone, and tell his parents about Molly" she explained. "He wanted to wait until they were married to tell his father" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"A very brave young man indeed" Phryne commended. Mrs Reeves nodded proudly. "But he never came" she remarked. Mrs Reeves' smile fell and she shook her head.

"No" she responded quietly. Phryne nodded.

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Phryne asked.

"Not a word" Mrs Reeves responded, worry clearly present in her tone. "And that isn't like him, Mrs Robinson. He said he would come and he would have" she stated firmly. "He wasn't the sort of person to run away" she explained, anticipating Phryne's next question. Phryne nodded.

"Could I have Molly's address, please?" Phryne asked. Mrs Reeves gave it to her and she made a note of it in her pocket notebook.

"I would've gone there myself, but I haven't been able to leave the house" Mrs Reeves admitted sadly. "Lord Whittingham has been in such a temper, he's been demanding things of me all day" she explained. "And the poor maids are terrified." Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I can imagine" Phryne sympathised, before meeting the older woman's gaze and giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll find them, Mrs Reeves" she assured her. "We'll work this out" she added confidently. Mrs Reeves breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please do" she implored her. Phryne nodded.

A few moments later there was a gentle knock at the door, before Dorothy entered the room. She looked from Phryne to Mrs Reeves and paused. Mrs Reeves cleared her throat and rose to her feet, which Phryne did also, and smoothed down her dress.

"Please make sure he's alright" Mrs Reeves implored, holding Phryne's gaze with a firm expression. "Both of them" she added. Phryne nodded.

"I will" she said gently. Mrs Reeves considered her for a moment, nodded, and departed. She believed her. Dot waited until the housekeeper was out of the room before approaching Phryne.

"What was all that about?" Dot asked.

"I'll tell you in the car, Dot" Phryne replied quietly. Dot nodded. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, Miss" Dot said proudly, before reaching into her large handbag and removing a framed picture. "This was hidden under a floorboard beneath the bed" she explained. Phryne took the item from Dot, and found herself staring at the image of a young woman, about eighteen years of age, with dark hair, wide eyes and delicate features. Her skin was pale and flawless, her eyes bright, her expression kind and sympathetic. There was an intelligence and modesty in her expression that Phryne found most interesting. She smiled gently.

"This must be Molly" Phryne said reflectively. Dot looked up at her.

"Who's Molly?" she asked.

"Mrs Robinson?" came the anxious voice of Lady Whittingham, who was walking into the room and heading towards her. Phryne pressed the photograph into Dot's hands and stepped towards her client. "Have you found anything?" she asked.

"I believe so" Phryne said gently. "I'm going to follow up on a line of enquiry, and will report to you the moment I have any news" she assured her. "I'll be back soon" she soothed.

Lady Whittingham nodded a few times and muttered her thanks, before finding herself feeling tearful once more. She walked back towards the window and sat upon the seat, gazing out across the driveway as though hoping her son would appear before her. Phryne felt something tug at her heart and she placed her hand upon Dot's arm before gesturing towards the door. They took their coats and left the house in silence.

Phryne explained the situation to Dot on their drive to Molly Hill (now Whittingham)'s house, and found that her companion commended James' actions just as she herself had done. By the time they were walking up the little path towards the cottage in question, which was a charming construct with a beautiful and blooming garden, Phryne found herself desperately hoping that this case would have a positive outcome. And as the door was opened before her, just moments after she knocked, she was assured of this fact.

The door was opened by James Whittingham, who Phryne recognised instantly from his photograph. He was wearing dark suit trousers and shoes, with a pressed white shirt which was a little wrinkled, and his tie and waistcoat had been removed long before. His eyes were tired but intelligent, and it took him less than a minute to recognise Phryne from the papers. After identifying her, it became quite obvious why she was there.

"Oh" he said quietly, before suddenly remembering himself and clearing his throat. "Ah, that is, forgive me, Miss – Mrs Robinson, I-"

"There is nothing to forgive, Mr Whittingham" Phryne responded warmly, prompting the young man to calm immediately, his eyes meeting hers in a way that reminded her of his mother. "I gather congratulations are in order" she added kindly. James' features relaxed completely and he smiled.

"Thank you" he replied sincerely. Phryne smiled, and James' expression became sombre.

"I'm… I'm sorry about all the trouble" he said quietly. "I had meant to go home yesterday evening but…"

"It's alright" Phryne soothed. "Might we come in?" she asked. James nodded.

"Yes, yes of course" he replied politely, before stepping aside and letting them in.

Phryne and Dot thanked him and he conducted them into the small reception room, where the girl from the photograph was sitting, propped up by pillows and covered in a warm blanket. She was being attended to by an older woman who was quite clearly a nurse. The girl looked pale and tired and Phryne was suddenly very worried, and found herself moving towards her before she quite realised what she was doing. She sat beside her on the couch and looked at her with concern.

"Hello" Phryne said gently, prompting the young woman to turn towards her. She was very beautiful and even through her paleness and weary expression, her eyes were bright and kind. Phryne smiled at her reassuringly, noticing her initial alarm. "It's alright, Molly" she assured her. "My name's Phryne, and I've just come to make sure that you're both alright" she explained. Molly nodded and looked towards James, who immediately walked towards her. Phryne moved from her position beside Molly and James sat next to his wife, adjusting her blankets around her and taking her hand. Phryne felt warmed by the gesture, and waited patiently as James looked up towards her.

"We were married yesterday morning" James explained. "We went to the registry office in the city" he explained. Phryne nodded. "We had lunch together and Molly became unwell" he explained. "She fainted and has been rather sick" he explained. Phryne's eyes drifted from Molly to the nurse.

"She'll be quite alright, Sir" the nurse assured James. "Just needs her rest, that's all" she added, holding the girl's free hand and smiling. Phryne suspected, correctly, that Molly and the nurse knew each other.

"I'm so sorry this" Molly said quietly, looking from James to Phryne. "It's all my fault."

"No" replied Phryne.

"Of course it's not, darling, we've talked about this" soothed James, drawing her towards him. "Everything's alright" he assured her. Phryne swallowed the lump in her throat and was relieved when James began to address her.

"When Molly was unwell I sent for Catherine" James stated, gesturing to the nurse. "She was quite unwell for most of the day yesterday, and I couldn't leave her" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, I had wanted to telephone mother but I…" he continued, stumbling over his words. "I couldn't leave Molly" he said. Phryne smiled gently.

"No, of course not" Phryne said sympathetically. "How are you feeling now, Molly?" she asked kindly. Molly looked up at her.

"Much better, thank you" she said. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Severe morning sickness which led to dehydration and, subsequently, fainting" diagnosed Nurse Catherine, who was looking up at the lady detective. Phryne nodded. "She's finally been able to keep down some water, so she just needs to rest" she explained.

"Resting helps" Phryne informed Molly gently. Molly's eyes drifted to her abdomen and then to her face. She smiled tiredly.

"Is mother alright?" James asked with concern. Phryne turned towards him.

"She's fine" Phryne replied kindly. "But she'll be much better once she knows that you're safe" she added. James nodded in understanding.

"I can't leave Molly" he replied confidently.

"James, it's alright-" Molly said tiredly.

"No" James responded, turning towards her and stroking some hair from her face. "I'm not leaving you" he assured her. Molly looked up at him and smiled tiredly, before placing her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted. Phryne considered the matter for a moment.

"What if your mother comes to you?" Phryne suggested. James looked up at her immediately, worry present in her eyes. "Lady Whittingham strikes me as a kind woman and a loving mother" she said warmly. "And I don't believe for one moment that she will find fault with your actions" she assured him. James considered the matter for a moment.

"What about father?" he asked warily. Phryne smiled.

"I suspect your mother will be able to deal with him" she replied. James smiled and suppressed a small chuckle.

"Yes, I'd imagine she will" he responded. "Often does. Not that he realises it" he added with amusement. His expression became sober and he looked up towards Phryne. "There's a telephone box at the end of the street…"

"Dot" said Phryne gently, as she removed a piece of paper from her notebook which contained the telephone number. "Would you telephone Lady Whittingham and ask her to come to this address please?" she asked gently. Dot nodded and disappeared from the house.

A few minutes later Nurse Catherine excused herself and was walked out by James, enabling Phryne to sit next to Molly, who looked up at her with a tired and slightly embarrassed expression.

"I really am very sorry" Molly said sincerely, her tone heavy with guilt. Phryne smiled gently and shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Phryne replied warmly. "Nothing at all."

Ten minutes later there was a firm knock at the front door, which James seemed to recognise. He swallowed hard, squeezed Molly's hand and rose from the couch, before walking confidently towards the front of the house. Phryne heard an exclamation of relief from Lady Whittingham, who she suspected was embracing her son very strongly, given the muffled sounds she could hear from the hallway. Molly appeared visibly worried and Phryne held her hand.

"Darling, are you alright? What happened?" asked Lady Whittingham, whose voice could now be heard quite clearly, and was coming nearer. "Isn't this Molly Hill's house?" she asked, perplexed, as she was led into the small reception room by her son. Molly squeezed Phryne's hand very strongly and Phryne placed her free hand over it to soothe her. "Molly, dear" Lady Whittingham said affectionately, her eyes drifting across her face, which was very pale. She stared upon her with concern. "My dear, you aren't well…" she judged, as she began to walk towards her. Molly removed her hand from Phryne's and rose to her feet, prompting Phryne to rise quickly and put her hand on her waist and hold her hand to steady her.

"Lady Whittingham, I-" she began.

"Molly, sit down" Lady Whittingham replied, her face awash with concern, her manner kind and maternal. She walked quickly towards her and reached for her hand. "What is it, dear?" she asked gently, running her hand through her hair as she encouraged her back onto the sofa. Phryne sat down beside her and James approached his mother.

"Mother" James said gently, inhaling deeply as Lady Whittingham turned towards him. Molly looked absolutely terrified and Phryne rubbed her back soothingly, as Dot stood beside her employer. "Mother, Molly and I are…" he began, his words trailing off slightly as his mother looked up at him with confusion.

"You and Molly are what?" she asked. James swallowed hard.

"Molly and I are married" he responded.

Lady Whittingham blinked and stared at him for a moment.

"You…" she began, looking from her son to Molly, and then back to her son. "You're married?" she asked uncertainly. "James, I don't understand" she said quietly. James walked towards his mother.

"Molly is carrying my child" he explained, prompting his mother's eyes to widen. She understood instantly, and turned towards her daughter-in-law. Phryne detected shock and confusion and concern on her face, but could see no signs of anger or disapproval or blame. From her manner when she had first entered the cottage, and the concern she displayed for the young woman's wellbeing, Phryne suspected that Lady Whittingham was quite fond of Molly.

"Is this true?" Lady Whittingham asked quietly. Molly met her gaze.

"Yes" Molly replied, her voice slightly choked. "Lady Whittingham-"

"Please" Lady Whittingham said, taking the young girl's hand, which prompted her to look up uncertainly into her eyes. "Call me Sarah" she said gently. "I'd say that's more appropriate given the circumstances, wouldn't you?" she added. Molly blinked and nodded obediently. Lady Whittingham was clearly shocked by the news, but she didn't appear to be angry. That was something. In fact, her next words filled Molly with both guilt and relief in equal measure. "Is everything alright?" she asked, her voice imbued with concern. "You're looking so pale, my dear" she said gently, before placing her hand on Molly's forehead. Molly blinked.

"It's nothing, I'm alright" Molly replied gently. "I just haven't been feeling very well."

"She's been quite sick, mother" James explained. Lady Whittingham looked at her daughter-in-law with concern and stroked her hair, before turning back towards her son.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lady Whittingham – Sarah – asked, her voice gentle and un-accusing, as she turned towards her son. "James" she breathed.

"I'm sorry, mother" James replied sincerely. "I wanted to, but… but with father, I…" he stammered, before inhaling deeply and meeting his mother's gaze. "I wanted to do the right thing by Molly and the baby" he said confidently, "but I didn't want father to try to stop us" he explained. "So we married in secret. Yesterday. At the registry office" he explained. His mother stared at him for a while, before nodding slowly.

"That's why you wanted the money" she said quietly. Molly frowned.

"Money?" she asked gently, the sound of her voice prompting James to flush with embarrassment.

"I asked my father for access to my trust fund" he explained quietly. Molly's shoulders fell.

"James, I told you, I don't want your money" she said quietly. "I don't, I-"

"I know, darling" James soothed. "But I wanted to make sure that you and the baby had everything you need" he explained. Lady Whittingham turned from Molly and looked up at her son with wide, emotional eyes. "I'm sorry, mother" he replied humbly. "I was going to tell you both yesterday evening, but Molly was unwell so I couldn't leave her" he explained. His mother nodded. "I was just trying to do the right thing" he stated. Lady Whittingham ran her hand down Molly's arm and rose to her feet, before taking a few steps towards her son and embracing him.

"You did, my dear" she assured him, holding him tight. James closed his eyes in relief and held her. "I just wish you would have told me" she added, her voice choked with emotion, which she quickly swallowed, before looking up at him with pride. "You should have told me" she stated, using that maternal reprimanding tone that Phryne recognised from her own mother. James nodded.

"I know" he replied earnestly. "But father…"

"You let me worry about your father" she stated confidently, running her hand down his cheek. "I'll talk to your father and all will be well" she added with conviction. Phryne smiled. She did not doubt it. "At the moment, what we need to focus on is Molly" she said gently, turning back to face her daughter-in-law. "You need to rest, dear" she said kindly, before turning back towards her son. "I'll speak to your father – and it will be alright" she reassured him. "Then I'll come back here, and stay with you both tonight" she said gently, facing Molly once more, "and when you're feeling up to it, we can have dinner at the house and discuss what you would both like to do" she said gently. "And you will have access to that trust fund" she stated with conviction. Phryne was incredibly impressed. From her ability to silence her husband earlier, she had imagined that Lady Whittingham held considerable influence over the cad. It was excellent to see that Phryne had underestimated just how much influence. She smiled gently and rose to her feet.

"I think Mrs Collins and I should be going" Phryne announced gently, as she reached into her bag and removed her card and a fountain pen. She turned her card over and scribbled a brief note on the back. "If you need anything, telephone me" she stated, giving her card to Molly. "On the back of the card are the details of Dr Elizabeth MacMillan, who works at the Women's Hospital" she explained. "If you require her assistance" she said gently, not knowing whether Molly already had a doctor. Molly smiled gently and accepted the card.

"Thank you" Molly replied. Phryne smiled.

"You are most welcome" she replied sincerely. Lady Whittingham turned to face her.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" the older woman said sincerely. "Thank you for finding my son." Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded.

"It was my pleasure" she responded gently. Lady Whittingham smiled.

"I trust you'll send us your bill?" Lady Whittingham asked.

"There will be no fee" Phryne replied, despite knowing the pleasure she'd feel at receiving some of Lord Whittingham's money. But the happy conclusion of this matter, and the fact that she had managed to disprove his concerns about her abilities, were all the payments she required. Though part of her was a tad disappointed she wouldn't get to see his Lordship's face when he learned the truth. _That_ would have been most satisfying. "I insist" Phryne added, noticing that Lady Whittingham was about to argue. The older woman sighed gently and nodded.

"Thank you so much" she added, taking Phryne's hand in her own. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" James said sheepishly. "Again, I'm sorry for the trouble-"

"It's fine" Phryne replied warmly, shaking his hand as she and Dot walked through the room. "Take good care of your wife" she added. James nodded confidently.

"I will" he responded with conviction. Phryne smiled. She believed him.

Phryne walked back to the car feeling both happy and relieved at the conclusion of the case. Lady Whittingham was a force to be reckoned with, and she did not doubt that she would take excellent care of her daughter-in-law, and ensure that her son and his family had everything they needed. She smiled as she entered the car, spoke happily with Dot throughout the journey, and practically skipped up the pathway to Wardlow.

Phryne spent the rest of the afternoon in her bedroom, making her way through the stack of books by her bedside, which was becoming increasingly smaller. Phryne was a fast reader, and found herself working through the instructive literature at her usual pace. When she finished reading a book she placed it in the top right hand drawer of her chest of drawers and started on the next one. It was only when Dot entered her room at five o'clock to see if she needed assistance dressing for dinner with her aunt that Phryne became conscious of the time. She gasped, put the book face-down upon her bedside table, and quickly got out of bed.

Jack came into the bedroom half an hour later and found Phryne standing before the mirror, smoothing down one of the most exquisite dresses he had even seen her wearing. It was a white and silver lace applique dress which fell neatly over her rounded middle, which it was unable to conceal. Jack smiled gently, his eyes drifting across the dress, which was sleeveless and fell to her knees. Phryne was wearing silver heels and a silver and pearl hair comb, which perfectly matched the jewellery she was wearing. She placed her hands on her hips and turned towards Jack with a warm smile.

"Jack" she breathed, before walking towards him, her dress swishing as she approached. He was watching her with a warm expression and tender eyes that still made her feel slightly weak at the knees. Damn him. "How was your day?"

"Fine" Jack replied gently. "Though it's improving considerably" he added. Phryne's smile widened.

"Stop flirting with me and start dressing" Phryne teased. "Or undressing" she playfully suggested, running her hand down his tie and splaying her fingers across his heart. Jack placed his hands instinctively upon her hips, and could feel her the swell of her stomach against his palms. She was looking up at him with her enchanting eyes and she smelled of that divine French perfume. His breath hitched.

"I should shower" he said weakly. Phryne smiled at the gruffness (and regret) in his voice and looked up at him with an expression so seductive and erotic that it should probably be illegal. Jack swallowed hard. "Phryne" he said firmly. Or, at least, as firmly as he could. Phryne smiled innocently and lowered her hand from his chest. "I won't be long" he said gently.

"I hope not" she replied gently, before crossing the room and heading towards her dressing table in search of matching earrings. Jack cleared his throat and disappeared into the bathroom. Phryne watched him close the door behind him and smiled.

Jack emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, and he and Phryne talked about their days as he dried and dressed himself ready for dinner with Mrs Stanley. Phryne was straightening his tie for him and recounting the words of Lord Whittingham, who had doubted her abilities to investigate his son's disappearance due her to her condition (a mystery which she had solved within three hours), when she felt Jack tense slightly. Her eyes drifted up to his face and she saw a look of concern upon his features. She slowly lowered her hands, and her mind flashed back to the conversation they'd had the night before.

"Jack?" she asked gently, her eyes searching for his. He met her gaze. "What is it?" she asked.

Jack met Phryne's gaze and inhaled deeply, as he considered the matter at hand. His conversation with Petersen was playing heavily on his mind, and he knew he needed to talk to her about it. He just hadn't been able to find the right time. But due to the patient and concerned look in Phryne's eyes, he quickly realised that that time had to be now.

"Commissioner Petersen came to see me yesterday morning" Jack began gently. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "He said that you are prohibited from assisting in Police matters for the duration of your pregnancy" he explained tentatively. Phryne blinked.

"That's hardly surprising" she replied, her voice low and quiet. "I had anticipated he would issue you with such a directive" she added, before offering him a gentle smile. "Though he can't sanction me in relation to the Police helping me during _my_ investigations" she stated proudly. Jack gave her a small smile.

"No, he can't" he replied gently. Phryne, sensing his concern, reached for his hand and held it.

"I will be careful, Jack" she assured him, her eyes staring into his. "We'll deal with those issues as and when they come" she added gently. Jack nodded.

"I know" he replied. Phryne smiled at him reassuringly. "We should leave" he added. Phryne sighed lightly.

"Yes, I suppose we should" she acceded, before looking up and meeting his gaze. "You're sure there's nothing relating to our profession which requires our urgent attention?" she asked. Jack's smile widened.

"Nothing at all, Miss Fisher" he replied. Phryne groaned lightly.

"Alright" she sighed, before looking up at him with a seductive gaze and leading him (regrettably) out of their bedroom.

As Jack drove them to her aunt's house, Phryne found herself feeling incredibly calm and content. Despite the Commissioner's directive, and the words of Lord Whittingham, it had been a very productive day. She had solved the case in record time, and had not only satisfied the doubts of her client over her ability to act, but removed any self-doubt that she had been trying to suppress. She and Jack talked at length during the car journey, with Phryne informing him of the invitations they had received that morning, and teasing him mercilessly about the Police and Fireman's Ball. She was still smiling brightly when they were standing before her aunt's home, and the door was opened by the familiar butler, who Phryne greeted warmly as they were led inside. The kindly gentleman assisted Phryne and Jack with their coats and then lead them into the parlour where, unbeknownst to Phryne, her calm and relaxed mood was about to fall completely.

Phryne and Jack followed the butler into the parlour, where she detected voices, belonging to her aunt and one – no, two – unfamiliar men. Phryne found herself feeling curious but not suspicious as she and Jack walked inside. Her aunt hadn't mentioned that anyone would be joining them…

As soon as they were in the middle of the parlour Phryne caught sight of her aunt, who was wearing a formal black dinner dress which covered almost every inch of her body. She was holding a small glass of brandy and nodding politely towards two gentlemen beside her. Phryne's eyes drifted towards them, and she took in their appearances. The first man was tall, broad-shouldered and had a distinctly authoritative air. He was probably in his mid to late fifties, had grey hair and a beard, and was wearing a very expensive and incredibly well tailored dinner suit, which Phryne approved of immediately. She just had time to glance at his associate, a man about ten years younger dressed in admirable but less expensive attire, with blonde hair and gentle blue eyes, when her aunt turned towards her and smiled.

"Ah! Phryne, Jack, you've arrived" she said happily, before quickly crossing the room towards them.

The men on the other side of the room turned towards her and watched her intently, and Phryne found herself feeling distinctly aware of their eyes trailing down her body as her aunt greeted her, kissing her on both cheeks, before swiftly moving towards Jack, and afflicting him with the same. Phryne heard Jack greet her aunt warmly and she turned her attentions from the gentlemen opposite (who were definitely staring at her) towards her aunt. She found herself both confused and suspicious and these feelings only grew when she met her aunt's gaze. She was up to something. Possibly picking up upon her niece's thoughts, Mrs Stanley put her hand on her lower back and led her towards the gentlemen, who were smiling at her politely. Jack, sensing Phryne's confusion and sharing in it, picked up on her discomfort almost immediately, and followed close behind, standing beside her as her aunt stopped ahead of the gentlemen.

"Phryne, my dear, this is Professor Charles Hatherby and his assistant, Dr Michael Lucas" Mrs Stanley introduced. Phryne found herself facing a sudden thought and she swallowed hard, forcing aside her suspicions and smiling politely.

"How do you do?" she greeted warmly, offering her hand first to the Professor (the older gentleman with the beard) and then to the doctor (the younger man with the blonde hair, and really very warm hands). "May I introduce my husband, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" Phryne added, gesturing towards Jack. As she turned towards him to introduce him their eyes locked, and he saw fear and concern beneath her calm exterior. He shook the men's hands politely and quickly placed his hand comfortingly on the centre of Phryne's back, as his wife turned towards her aunt for an explanation which they had both already anticipated.

"Professor Hatherby is the head of obstetrics at a private hospital based here in Melbourne. He is the leading expert in the field" Mrs Stanley explained conversationally. Phryne felt suddenly both nervous and angered by what she perceived to be an ambush. It certainly explained the way they had both looked at her, and were continuing to look at her, too; she felt like a test subject. She swallowed hard and attempted to calm herself as she forced aside her annoyance at her aunt for blindsiding her in such a manner. Jack felt her tense and he rubbed her back soothingly. "Dr Lucas is his assistant" she added. Phryne swallowed her frustration and stared at her aunt for a moment, before returning her attentions to the gentlemen before her.

"A very interesting profession, I'm sure" Phryne responded pleasantly. "I'd imagine there isn't a dull moment" she added with a small smile.

"Indeed not!" her aunt chuckled, before either man had a chance to respond. "Professor Hatherby was just telling me about a case he is overseeing involving a young girl carrying triplets" she added, her eyes widening. "I met Professor Hatherby five years ago at a meeting of professionals from local hospitals" she explained. Phryne forced a smile and nodded. "Given your current condition, I thought it would be beneficial for you both to meet" she stated. Phryne inhaled sharply and released a small breath.

"I see" she replied quietly, her voice slightly lower than she had intended. "Though I doubt my 'case' would probably be of little interest to a man of Professor Hatherby's repute" she added lightly. "I'm afraid I'm only carrying the one" she added with a smile.

Jack could sense Phryne's discomfort and the tension which was rising within her which, considered alongside her witty responses to her aunt's statements, made it perfectly clear to him that she was struggling with the present situation, and he perfectly understood why. Although he suspected Mrs Stanley meant well, this was not the manner in which she should have gone about this, and he was becoming increasingly concerned for Phryne.

"I can assure you, Mrs Robinson, that is not the case at all" Professor Hatherby responded. His voice was bright and educated, and really rather pleasant. Phryne smiled gently in response. "It's lovely to meet you both" he added. "I've heard a lot about you" he said with a polite smile. Phryne turned towards her aunt.

"Phryne, why don't we sit down?" Mrs Stanley suggested, her voice gentle and wary and more than a little patronising.

"Would you care for a drink, Mrs Robinson? Mr Robinson?" came the voice of the butler, who had suddenly appeared beside Phryne. The lady detective, who felt suddenly rather claustrophobic, blinked herself from her thoughts, dismissed a strong urge to jokingly order a double whiskey, and looked up at man addressing her. She faltered for a moment, finding herself unable to respond, and was relieved when Jack came to her rescue.

"Tea, please. For both of us" Jack said politely, to which the butler nodded immediately. Phryne thanked him and turned back to face her aunt, who was still smiling, but looked at her with confused eyes.

"Come and sit down, Phryne" she urged again, placing her hand on her arm once more. Phryne tensed. Why was with the sudden need to get her to sit down? She was perfectly capable to stand, and intended to demonstrate that.

"Thank you, but I'm fine" Phryne replied politely, offering her aunt a small smile before turning towards the doctors. Despite her current feelings on the situation, it was not the fault of the doctors, and she did not wish to seem rude. "So how is business?" she asked gently. "I'd imagine it's booming" she said with a smile. Professor Hatherby chuckled and his assistant smiled. Phryne found herself relaxing slightly.

"Indeed it is" the Professor confirmed, smiling warmly at Phryne. He had a very charming manner which set her at ease, and she found her instinctive feelings of defensiveness begin to wane slightly. "Your aunt tells me you are in your fourth month?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she replied simply, forcing a small smile. She suddenly found herself feeling rather exposed, trapped, like a test subject. And if Dr Lucas didn't remove his eyes from her abdomen she felt certain she would scream. Her thoughts were distracted by the Professor, who addressed her again.

"And I you're feeling better, I trust?" he asked, prompting her to meet his gaze and blink. "After your recent hospitalisation" he added. Phryne inhaled sharply and tried very hard to maintain his gaze, despite her rising discomfort. She swallowed hard.

"Much better, thank you" she replied, feeling Jack's hand drift comfortingly down her before resting on her lower back. She relaxed markedly beneath his touch, and was very grateful to listen to his voice as he spoke next.

"So, which hospital do you work at, Professor?" Jack asked politely, feigning interest. The conversation shifted onto that safer subject for the next couple of minutes, which distracted both the doctor and his assistant. Phryne turned slowly towards her aunt and met her gaze, her eyes conveying hurt and annoyance, and found the older woman looking somewhat confused. They were both distracted by the return of the butler with the tea.

As the butler entered the room with the silver salver, which he carried towards a small table before the fireplace which was surrounded with armchairs and a chaise lounge, Phryne felt Jack rub her back slightly to get her attention.

"Phryne, why don't we sit down?" he said gently. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course" she replied calmly, prompting her (relieved) aunt to lead the party towards their seats.

Jack guided Phryne to the chaise lounge, much to her relief, and they sat next to each other as her aunt and the doctors took their seats in the armchairs opposite. Phryne edged across the lounge until her body was resting against Jack's, a subconscious need for closeness to him that she was not immediately aware of, as she felt the other guests' eyes upon her. The butler poured the tea for Phryne and Jack, handing the lady detective her cup first, which she thanked him for warmly. As she took a small sip of the hot and sweetened tea she looked up over her cup and saw Dr Lucas watching her. As she met his gaze he offered her a small smile, rose his whiskey to his lips, and turned towards Professor Hatherby, who was continuing his previous conversation with Jack. Phryne sipped her tea slowly and tried to calm her thoughts; despite her annoyance, she needed to be polite and respectful towards the guests who, she reminded herself, had probably been just as blindsided as she had been. So she lowered her cup from her lips, placed it on the table before her, and smiled politely towards Professor Hatherby.

The next twenty minutes passed quite pleasantly, with the conversation drifting onto safer topics, including the hobbies and past-times of the doctors. When Phryne found out that Professor Hatherby was a member of the Victorian Automobile Association, she felt herself relax considerably, and they spoke about motoring, the VAA and Phryne's Adventuress Club for almost five minutes. Jack found himself feeling reassured by Phryne's demeanour, which he knew she was portraying with great difficulty, and he attempted to engage in the conversation where he could. It was all going quite well until her aunt made a comment which steered their conversation back into potentially dangerous waters.

"Yes, your Dr MacMillan is a member of your Adventuress Club isn't she, Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked amiably. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, she is" she replied pleasantly, and was about to continue her discussion with the Professor regarding the upcoming rally, when her aunt continued to speak.

"Dr MacMillan is Phryne's current physician" she explained to the doctors, who both turned towards her, nodding in recognition.

 _My 'current' physician?_ Phryne thought, before turning towards her aunt accusingly. Jack, who had also picked up on her aunt's choice of words, placed his hand on Phryne's lower back once more.

"Dr Elizabeth MacMillan of the Women's Hospital?" asked Dr Lucas. Phryne turned away from her aunt and faced him.

"The one and only" she said with a smile, which Dr Lucas returned.

"A most excellent doctor" the Professor commended. Phryne turned towards him with a genuine smile.

"Yes, she is" Phryne replied confidently. "She has been taking very good care of me" she added. The professor smiled.

"She is a very capable doctor indeed" Mrs Stanley stated, in a tone which Phryne suspected indicated she was about to say something she would not like. She had a very strong suspicion as to where this was leading, and she desperately hoped that she was wrong. "Though, given recent… circumstances, I wonder whether it might be advisable for you to seek additional medical advice?" she added gently. Phryne inhaled sharply and stared at her aunt. She could not believe that she had just broached the subject – this subject – in front of two people she had known for less than an hour.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, staring at her aunt with confusion, and hoping that she would desist. Mrs Stanley, possibly picking up on Phryne's discomfort, appeared slightly confused and thoroughly uneasy.

"I only meant that, given how unwell you were last week, perhaps getting a second opinion, or an additional, more senior physician, would be something you ought to consider" Mrs Stanley said gently. Phryne's stomach clenched and for a moment she stopped breathing; whilst she understood her aunt's concerns, and would have discussed them with her in private, she felt that raising them in such circumstances was both tactless and thoughtless. Before Phryne could speak, and possibly say something hasty she would later regret, she became aware of familiar movement within her stomach, which soothed her considerably, and provided a very fortunate distraction. Did the baby know she was angry? Was it reacting to her, or trying to calm her? "Don't you agree, professor?" Mrs Stanley asked the man beside her, as Phryne's mind was focused upon the sensation of her baby moving, and her thoughts surrounding the timeliness of such movements. But as Phryne processed her aunt's words, her eyes widened and her anger rose. She was trying very hard to remain calm but she found that she was rapidly losing her ability to do so. Jack, possibly fearing his wife's response, interceded.

"Dr MacMillan has been attending Phryne since the beginning of her pregnancy, and she has been doing so faultlessly" Jack said, his tone confident yet respectful. "She is an excellent physician who has been instrumental in ensuring Phryne's health and wellbeing, and the baby's" he added. "She checked on Phryne ever day following her hospitalisation and will be seeing her once a week from now on to ensure she is alright" he explained, watching as the Professor nodded in approval. For a moment, Jack wondered if Phryne would object to him speaking on her behalf, and was concerned she would judge it as presumptive or oppressive. However, the fact that she he felt her tense muscles relax beneath his hand soon convinced him otherwise. "Phryne and I both have complete confidence in Dr MacMillan's abilities, and Phryne is recovering following the incident just over a week ago" he added. "And whilst we appreciate the suggestion and understand your concerns, Mrs Stanley" Jack continued respectfully, "we don't believe there is a need to consult another physician at this time" he stated.

"No" Phryne confirmed, her voice slightly quieter than she had intended. "Though, as Jack said, we appreciate the suggestion and your concern" she added. Mrs Stanley looked up at her for a moment. There was sadness in her voice, and something else. Something she couldn't quite define.

"Well, I-" Mrs Stanley began.

"Mrs Stanley?" came a familiar voice from the entrance of the room, which Phryne recognised as belonging to the butler. "Dinner is served."

Mr Stanley, bound by convention and conscious of making a scene, was forced to abandon the conversation and conduct her guests into the dining room. She rose slowly and very warily from her seat, her eyes drifting from Phryne to the doctors, who she smiled at gently, before leading them through the parlour.

Phryne, who was still battling her rising anger, rose quickly from her seat and turned on the spot.

"Phryne" Jack said calmly, placing his hand on her arm, prompting her to turn towards him. She looked up at him with an embarrassed expression and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't-"

"It's alright" Jack soothed, lowering his hand from her arm and placing it on her lower back. She felt very tense and was clearly deeply affected by her aunt's behaviour. "I'm sure your aunt was only trying to help" he said tentatively, preparing himself for her counter argument. Phryne inhaled sharply and he felt her tense. But, to his relief and surprise, she began to walk through the parlour, leading him to the dining room.

"I don't find being blindsided and undermined in front of strangers particularly helpful" she replied quietly. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Granted, the execution was poor" he said lightly, earning a small laugh from Phryne, whose smile quickly faded. "But you're her niece and she loves you" he stated. "Perhaps this was her way of trying to look out for you" he offered. Phryne considered his argument for a moment.

"Perhaps" she conceded, her voice low and weary. They reached the door to the dining room and Phryne looked up at him. "Dinner had better be excellent" she said quietly. Jack suppressed a smirk and followed her inside.

And, thankfully for all involved, it was. After a couple minutes of awkwardness at the beginning of the meal Phryne, despite her frustration at her aunt, revived her previous conversation with Professor Hatherby regarding the VAA and her Adventuress Club. A few minutes later they were talking about the Armitages' Murder Mystery evening and the masquerade ball of Lord Raymond-Lance (who, surprisingly, the Professor knew). After discussing these subjects for almost ten minutes, Phryne found herself feeling much less angry and considerably more relaxed, and she was beginning to almost enjoy both the dinner and the company. Aunt Prudence, sensing this, seemed visibly relieved, though she did demonstrate uncommon restraint during conversation at the dinner table. It was only when, shortly before the dinner plates were taken away from the diners, that Dr Lucas made a remark about Phryne's 'rather prolific social schedule' and suggested that it 'would be advisable' that she rest, 'given her delicate condition'. Phryne looked up from her glass and stared at him for a moment, lowering the glass from her lips as she resisted an eye-roll by some act of divine intervention. She felt Jack's hand on her thigh beneath the table and she looked up at the doctor with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr Lucas, but I am already very well rested indeed" Phryne replied amiably. "Will you be attending the ball, Professor?" she asked, turning back to the older man, whose glare towards his protégée she both noticed and appreciated.

Dessert passed without issue, and mercifully quickly, and before Phryne knew it she was being led back through to the parlour, where the party was presented with tea and coffee. They spoke amiably for ten minutes more until, shortly after eight o'clock, Professor Hatherby announced that he and Dr Lucas would have to depart, due to having a scheduled caesarean to oversee the following morning at seven o'clock. Mrs Stanley smiled in understanding and thanked them for coming, as she rose to her feet beside them. Jack and Phryne also rose and exchanged their goodbyes, with Phryne smiling at each man warmly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Robinson" the professor said sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"You too" she replied gently. "Good luck with the triplets" she said, raising her eyebrows as she spoke. The professor chuckled lightly in response and nodded, before nodding towards Dr Lucas and allowing Mrs Stanley to escort them from the room. As soon as they were out of the parlour Phryne exhaled deeply.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently, placing his hand on her lower back. She turned towards him.

"I'd like to go home, please" Phryne replied quietly, her eyes emotional and her expression drained. Although Jack hoped that they would be able to discuss matters with her aunt before leaving to avoid another argument, she looked very upset, and so he nodded in agreement immediately.

"Alright" he said kindly, rubbing her back gently. Phryne smiled slightly.

"Thank you" she replied. Jack nodded once more, before allowing his hand to drift down her back and towards her side, clasping her hand in his own. She seemed to relax slightly.

A few moments later Mrs Stanley appeared in the parlour, and Phryne turned towards her immediately.

"Aunt P, I think it's time Jack and I head home too" Phryne said gently. Her aunt met her gaze and looked confused and slightly worried.

"But it's early" Aunt P responded, surprised.

"Yes, I know. But I'm rather tired" she replied hoping her aunt would simply accept the answer. She did not.

"But Phryne, it's barely o'clock" Mrs Stanley countered. Phryne, whose attempts at civilised conversation over the past two hours despite her anger and frustration, was exhausted and upset, and found herself responding before she had even had a chance to consider what to say.4

"Then perhaps it's my delicate condition that has rendered me suddenly exhausted" Phryne replied, her voice slightly harsher than she had intended. Her aunt looked slightly taken aback and she felt a pang of guilt at her outburst.

"Phryne" Mrs Stanley said firmly. "If this is about my inviting Professor Hatherby and Doctor-"

"Why on earth would you do that, Aunt P?" Phryne interrupted, staring at her aunt with confusion. "Wanting me to consult another physician is a discussion I would have had with you willingly, but blindsiding me and Jack like that-"

"I did not blindside you!" Mrs Stanley interrupted, offense and shock present in her tone. Phryne scoffed.

"You invited us here under the pretext of having a low-key, intimate dinner, and when we arrive you have two of the country's leading obstetricians in your parlour, who you try and force me into an alliance with, without even discussing it with me first" Phryne protested, her cheeks flushed with annoyance. She felt Jack take a step closer to her.

"Phryne" he said quietly, placing his hand on her back. Mrs Stanley swallowed hard and stared at her niece. He considered interceding further, but it was quite clear that this was a conversation that Phryne and her aunt needed to have, and so he reluctantly decided not to intervene.

"That was not my intention at all, Phryne" Mrs Stanley responded confidently. "I simply wanted to ensure that you have the best possible care-"

"I appreciate your concern, Aunt P" Phryne replied, her voice calmer and more controlled. "But I already have the best possible care" she informed her. "I am capable of choosing my own doctor" she stated. "Mac is an eminent physician in her field, and she has been taking care of me since the beginning of my pregnancy, and I want her to do so for the duration, and for-" she replied confidently, her voice quietening slightly before trailing off, "and for everything to come" she added quickly. "She might not have been privately educated and running a private hospital, but that does not mean that-"

"That's got nothing to do with it, Phryne!" Mrs Stanley returned.

"Of course it did" Phryne sighed with frustration, her voice low and tinged with sadness. Mrs Stanley's shoulders fell and she looked at her niece with a humble expression.

"I can assure you, my dear, it did not" Mrs Stanley replied quietly. "After… after what happened to you last week I…" she began, trailing off as she found the words difficult to say. "I just wanted to make sure that you are being properly taken care of" she explained. Phryne met her gaze and her expression softened.

"I understand that, Aunt P" Phryne assured her, her voice low and calm. "But if you felt it necessary for me to consult another physician, you should have spoken to me about it directly, not set up an ambush" she stated.

"It was not an ambush" Mrs Stanley protested. Phryne stared at her.

"It certainly felt like one" she replied quietly. Mrs Stanley sighed gently and looked at her niece with apologetic eyes.

"Phryne, I… I'm sorry" she said, taking a step towards her. "I didn't mean for you to feel ambushed, truly" she added. Phryne looked into her eyes and found herself believing her. "It's just… after what happened to Janey and Arthur, I…" she continued, pausing for a moment to collect herself. Phryne's expression softened and she felt overwhelmed with guilt. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you too" she said gently, her voice slightly choked. Phryne swallowed hard and walked towards her aunt, placing her hand upon her arm and looking at her with warm eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Aunt P" Phryne said gently, offering her aunt a small smile. "I'm being very well taken care of" she assured her, before leaning in and pulling her into an embrace, which the older woman responded to immediately.

Jack inhaled sharply and tried to conceal his discomfort at the subject of the conversation, and appeared perfectly calm as Phryne gently lowered her arms from her aunt and looked down upon her with a gentle smile.

"Why don't you come for dinner on Friday evening?" Phryne suggested, offering her an olive branch. "Just don't bring any additional guests" she added lightly. Mrs Stanley smiled in response and nodded.

"Thank you, Phryne" she replied, kissing her niece on the cheek and turning towards Jack, who smiled at her politely and allowed her to do the same. "I'll walk you both to the door" she said politely. Phryne thanked her and followed her from the room.

Jack helped Phryne with her coat and they said goodbye to her aunt once more, before walking out of the house and stepping onto the driveway. Phryne felt relief flood her as the cool evening air drifted across her skin, and she sighed gently as she walked across the gravelled drive, heading directly towards the driver's seat of her Hispano. Jack watched as she opened the car door and got inside quickly, starting the ignition and placing her hands upon the wheel. Although she had discussed matters with her aunt and they had made amends, she was still clearly deeply affected by the evening, and the argument itself. He got into the passenger seat and watched her for a few moments, before placing his hand gently on her thigh, prompting her to turn towards him. She offered him a small smile.

"Sit tight, inspector" she advised playfully, before leaning back in her own seat and adjusting the gears, as she drove out of her aunt's driveway and towards the main road.

Phryne remained quiet and deep in thought throughout the journey, which Jack spent in a respectful silence; he recognised that look of concentration on her face, and knew that she was trying to make sense of what had just happened, and work through it all in her mind. She would talk to him when she was ready to. He would not interrupt her.

As Phryne pulled up outside their home in St Kilda, she was suddenly startled from her thoughts and drawn back into the present. She swallowed hard, turned off the engine, and got out of the car, quietly leading Jack up the path and into the house. Phryne took off her coat and hat, and laid her gloves and bag down on the table, before walking quietly into the parlour. Jack quickly removed his own coat and hat and followed her inside. As soon as he stepped into the room Phryne appeared from the right, and was holding a glass of whiskey, which she handed to him wordlessly. He offered her a gentle smile which seemed to take the edge off her worried expression.

"Thank you" he said gently, his fingers brushing hers as he accepted the glass. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Are you happy with Mac being my doctor?" Phryne asked suddenly. Jack blinked. He had not anticipated the question.

"What?" he asked, confused. Phryne swallowed.

"It's not something we ever discussed" she explained, as though that was the answer. "I made the decision and you-"

"Agreed with it completely" Jack assured her confidently, placing the glass down upon the bottom shelf of the bookcase and meeting her gaze. "Mac is an excellent doctor and there is no doubt in my mind that you and the baby are in the best possible hands" he assured her. Phryne stared deep into his eyes and still looked worried. "I meant everything I said tonight" he stated confidently. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding.

"Jack, I'm so sorry about tonight" she said remorsefully, embarrassment and regret present in her tone. "Since finding out about the baby I've… I've need Mac, and you, a lot" she explained, struggling to put her thoughts into words. "Mac has been going above and beyond both duty and friendship to help me, and the thought of losing her – or you – is terrifying" she stated candidly. Jack nodded in understanding. "I trust her, Jack" she explained. "There's no doctor I trust more with our baby" she informed him, "regardless of how well-educated or experienced-"

"Or how impressive the moustache" Jack added, earning a slight chuckle from Phryne, whose expression instantly became sombre.

"I really am sorry" she stated sincerely. "I was upset by what my aunt was suggesting, and the thought of losing Mac, and I overreacted."

"You did not overreact" Jack assured her, placing his hand on her hip. "In fact, you displayed much more restraint than I thought you capable of" he added. Phryne looked up at him with a look of confusion. "When Dr Lucas made that remark about you resting instead of going to the Masquerade Ball I thought you were going to start throwing pieces of the silver service set at him" he said lightly. Phryne laughed in response, her smile lighting up her features, her expression relaxing almost entirely.

"I wouldn't have done that, Jack" Phryne assured him, her tone low and serious. She met his gaze. "Aunt Prudence loves that set" she added lightly. Jack smiled.

"Perhaps you can discuss it with her over dinner on Friday" he said. Phryne groaned, sighed, and placed her head on his chest, feeling his laughter as he held her close. Jack stroked her hair for a few moments as he held her, before loosening his hold on her body as she leaned back and looked up into his eyes. She had been gravely concerned that her behaviour at her aunt's house would concern or annoy Jack, and was relieved to find that it had done neither.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jack Robinson" she replied sincerely. Jack stroked her cheek.

"You'll never have to find out" he assured her. Phryne smiled, content with the answer, and leaned back against him, relaxing completely in his arms.

On the cool Tuesday evening in Melbourne, Prisoner Officer Princeton from City Gaol scanned the row of houses in the neighbourhood, his eyes finally settling upon the one which matched the address on the envelope Roberto Salvatore had instructed him to deliver directly into the hands of his mother.

Officer Princeton removed his gloved hands from his pockets and kept his head low as he walked quickly up the path towards the house, which was an old Victorian house in cream and white, with a wrought iron gate, neat garden, and small balconies outside each window. Artificial light shone out from the windows on the ground floor, bathing the prison officer in a soft yellow glow, as he reached the front door and knocked three times. He could hear muffled noises inside, and could smell freshly baked bread and fried onions, which made his mouth water. Before he could consider the matter further, the door opened wide before him, and he found himself standing before a tall woman in her early sixties who, even with her greying hair and feminine frame, bore a striking resemblance to Roberto Salvatore.

"Maria Salvatore?" he asked, as the aroma from the kitchen drifted out of the door and greeted him. The woman stared at him coldly for a moment, before recognising the uniform he wore beneath his open coat, and nodded. Officer Princeton removed the envelope from his breast pocket and offered it to her.

"This is from your son" he stated, as he held it before him. Maria snatched it from his grasp and nodded, before closing the door in his face. Officer Princeton, who knew of the reputation of this family and their ability to cease their generous monetary contributions for his assistance, turned on the spot and walked quickly away from the house and back onto the main street.

Maria watched him from the parlour window until he was out of sight, before slowly opening the envelope with her thin fingers and pulling out the letter. She read the contents avidly and with great interest, her mouth forming some of the words as she continued, her heart pounding at the possibility. As soon as she reached the end of the missive she smiled. Roberto had always been her favourite child. Such a clever boy.

"Cesare!" she called from the entrance of the parlour. "Cesare!" she repeated, when her summons was not answered immediately. A couple of seconds later Cesare Cipriano emerged from her kitchen, removed a cigar from his mouth, and looked up at her in anticipation. "Read this" she ordered, handing him the letter. "It is from Roberto" she added quietly. Cipriano's eyes widened and he took the letter from her, reading it with reverence. Maria Salvatore watched the man closely as he read, waiting patiently until he reached the end. He looked up at her with a smile and she held his gaze.

"Arrange a meeting with the Camriste" Maria ordered, wishing to discuss her son's plan with the higher ranks of the Camorra as soon as possible. "There are arrangements to be made, and they must be made correctly" she added. Roberto nodded immediately in response, handing her back the letter and heading swiftly into the kitchen, where he began yelling directives at his minions. Maria Salvatore read the letter once more, before folding it and holding the cheap paper to her lips, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, as ideas began to form themselves in her mind.

 _Yes,_ she thought, smiling against the paper as she slowly opened her eyes. _Yes, this will work._


	75. Chapter 56

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you again for your continued support for this story, I hope you're enjoying it. I'll be updating as often as I can, hopefully twice a week, so thank you again for your patience. Each chapter is going to include an insight into the actions/intentions of the Camorra, which will be made much clearer as the story progresses, and each of these sections will get longer.**

 **I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, I honestly have no idea what happened! I have referenced some lines from s3e1 in this chapter, from when Jack wakes up in Phryne's bed and discusses it with her (I laugh every time I think about it!).**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter, as always, please let me know if you have any questions/concerns/constructive (or otherwise) criticism.**

 **Have a lovely weekend,**

 **HQ21**

After returning home from dinner with Mrs Stanley, Phryne and Jack spent a relaxing evening in the parlour, listening to soft jazz music and talking into the night. Ever since very early on in their association, Jack and Phryne had been able to spend hours together in the parlour, talking about everything from childhood experiences to recent cases, allowing them both to gradually gain a better insight into one another. Even now, after knowing each other for over two years, these conversations would still take place, to the enjoyment of both parties; it was during such times that Phryne realised she had been correct about her assumptions surrounding Jack: he really was a never-ending source of mystery. On that night in particular, after having endured a rather difficult dinner with Mrs Stanley which he knew Phryne had struggled with more than she would admit, Jack knew that his wife was in desperate need of a distraction. And so they sat together in the parlour and talked, pausing only to change the record on the gramophone or to respond to Mr Butler's offers of refreshment or assistance. Before they realised it the hour was past eleven, and Jack encouraged Phryne to come to bed. With a tired smile she agreed the request, accepting his hand as she rose to her feet, and they left the parlour and headed towards the staircase.

"You still haven't told me where you are taking me for dinner tomorrow night, inspector" Phryne informed him as she reached the bottom step, turning to face him before she ascended.

"No, I haven't" Jack replied easily. Phryne smiled seductively and took a step towards him.

"And would you care to…" she began, placing her hands on the lapels of his suit and running her fingers slowly down, in a way that he found to be unfathomably erotic. His breath hitched. Phryne smiled victoriously. "Share that information?" she asked, her bright eyes meeting his compellingly. Jack held her gaze with confidence.

"It's a surprise, Miss Fisher" Jack replied with assurance. "You'll find out tomorrow evening" he added. Phryne sighed in faux exasperation.

"But Jack, how will I know what to wear?" she protested, removing her hands from his lapels and placing them on her hips, in a manner which was even more erotic. Jack swallowed hard.

"I'm sure you'll manage" Jack replied calmly, his voice becoming slightly husky with what Phryne greatly hoped (and anticipated) was not sleep. She smiled. "You always do."

"Yes" she agreed, taking a step towards him so that her body was pressed to his, as she ran her hand up his side beneath his suit jacket. Jack felt her rounded middle against his own and his hands reached for her sides instinctively, feeling the swell of her stomach beneath his palms. His breath hitched. "But you won't even give me a clue?" Phryne asked, feigning surprise. "That's hardly very sporting of you, inspector" she said seductively. Jack stared at her confidently and did not waver.

"I really don't think it's something you need my assistance with, Miss Fisher" Jack replied easily. "Whatever you wear will be perfect" he said warmly, his sincerity and tone causing her to feel overcome by a sudden, comforting heat. "If you could be ready to leave by six I would appreciate it."

"Would you?" Phryne teased. Jack nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled. "Very well, Jack" she added, taking a step back from him and smiling beautifully in a way which unnerved Jack somewhat. "I believe I have just the dress" she added quietly, her seductive undertone prompting Jack to become instantly suspicious. As she knew he would be. She smiled, before turning away from him and hurrying up the staircase like a child. Jack watched after her for a few moments and smiled, before lowering his head chuckling lightly to himself, and following her up the stairs.

As Phryne turned off her bedside lamp ten minutes later and lay on her side facing Jack, she found the comfort and solace she had experienced during their distractive conversations in the parlour (and they _had_ been attempts to distract her, she had no doubt about that), Phryne found remnants of conversation from her aunt's house returning to her mind, stirring within her familiar doubts and fears that she desperately wanted to suppress. But now, as everything was quiet and calm and she did not need to focus on holding a conversation or anything else, these thoughts came back to her, and they would not be silenced.

Jack, who felt Phryne shift uncomfortably on the bed, reached out towards her and placed his hand on her hip. She felt very tense and only relaxed marginally beneath his hand. His eyes flickered up to meet hers, which drifted slowly towards him. Phryne's eyes were filled with tiredness and worry and he sought to remedy both matters immediately. Jack moved closer towards Phryne drawing her towards his with his left arm, before holding her securely against him. Phryne placed her hand on his side and edged closer to him, stopping only once it was impossible for her to move any more. She placed her leg over his, a motion which Jack noticed she often did when she was either tired or worried, and pulled him closer to her, holding him against her. Jack's hand drifted from her side to her back, which he stroked gently, the small soothing motions causing Phryne to relax considerably beneath his touch as her breathing deepened. After a few minutes in which neither of them had uttered a single word, Jack felt Phryne's body relax entirely as her chest rose and fell rhythmically against his own. He kissed her tenderly on her forehead and felt himself both relieved and comforted in the knowledge that she was finally asleep.

When Jack woke shortly before seven o'clock the following morning, he was glad to find that Phryne was still in a deep and peaceful sleep beside him. He got out of bed and got ready for work quietly in an attempt not to disturb her, and he closed the door and crept slowly down the stairs. Mr Butler enticed him into the dining room for breakfast, which Jack accepted, reading the newspaper and sipping his black coffee before heading to the station, his mind occupying his impending dinner arrangement with Miss Fisher as he drove.

Phryne slept deeply and without dreams for a few hours longer, moving only once when she turned over to lie on her right side, her body facing the window. The curtains had been drawn and let minimal light in, ensuring that Phryne remained fast asleep. She did not even stir on the two occasions when Dot entered the bedroom to check on her, which was hardly surprising given Dot's quietness, and her experience in entering Miss Phryne's room whilst she was asleep. However, the deepness of Miss Phryne's sleep, and the fact that she had been waking very early recently, made Dot feel slightly concerned, and so she reassured herself by checking on her twice. Once satisfied that the lady detective was simply in need of more rest, she went down into the kitchen contently, and busied herself with helping Mr Butler with the morning's tasks.

Shortly before eleven o'clock in the morning Phryne, who had been in a deep sleep for almost twelve hours and may have slept longer still, found herself drawn back into the conscious plane with a start, as a familiar sensation within her stomach prompted her to throw her bedsheets aside and run towards the bathroom. Phryne, still half-asleep but rapidly regaining consciousness by the moment, threw herself down before the toilet and was violently ill, her stomach convulsing as it forced the food she had eaten the day before from her trembling body. Phryne held onto the edge of the porcelain bowl with both hands as she retched, her stomach tightening as she retched, throwing up until she could feel bile burning in the back of her throat. After a couple of minutes the sickness abated and Phryne leaned back, hot and rather breathless, leaning back on her legs as she stroked her hair from her face and recovered her breathing. Her skin was hot and shone with a thin sheen of sweat, her throat was sore and burning, and her eyes stung with tears. Her entire body was aching with exertion, and she was just considering how she had not been this sick since the early stage of her pregnancy when another wave of nausea quickly overcame her, and she leaned back over the toilet as she continued to be sick. Phryne was holding onto the porcelain bowl with her right hand as her left arm drifted instinctively across her abdomen, cradling it protectively, as her stomach convulsed, her abdominal muscles aching with exertion as she vomited. After she had thrown up all the food which remained in her body, Phryne felt bile burning in her throat and mouth as her stomach forced it from her body. Phryne was feeling tired and weak and rather sore and was continuing to retch, so was unaware of the sound of her bedroom door opening and worried footsteps hurrying towards her.

Dot, who had last checked on Miss Phryne almost two hours ago, had just received this month's edition of _Table Talk_ magazine, which featured an article on the lady detective's pregnancy. Knowing that this would interest her, and judging it a suitable pretext to enter her room once more, Dot had carried the black, white and purple-covered edition of the magazine upstairs and towards Miss Phryne's bedroom. She opened the door and crept cautiously inside, and noticed almost immediately that her employer was no longer in bed. The bedsheets had been cast aside in haste, the bathroom light was on, and Dot could hear the distinct sounds of retching from within the ensuite. Dot walked briskly into the room and dropped the magazine on the bottom of the bed before hurrying into the bathroom, where she found Miss Phryne trembling in her white nightdress, as she leaned over the toilet and continued to be very, very sick. Dot immediately walked towards her ailing employer and knelt down beside her, placing her hand on her back and rubbing it tenderly, as she spoke words of encouragement and reassurance to her in her calm, soothing voice.

Phryne, whose left arm was cradling her abdomen as she clung to the toilet with her right and vomited, had been unconscious of Dot's arrival until she felt a familiar hand on her lower back. Her whole body ached from exertion and she felt very dizzy, but the moment she felt that hand and recognised the familiar scents of lavender water and rose soap, she knew who was beside her, and found herself feeling relieved. _Dot_.

"Dot-" Phryne said quietly, her voice husky and slightly breathless. Before she could continue to speak she leaned forward once more and was sick again, her stomach clenching as she vomited for a few moments longer, before sinking down onto her legs.

Phryne could hear Dot's voice but could not quite make out what she was saying, as her head was spinning and she felt very sore. She felt Dot's right hand drift up her back as her left hand met her own, resting over the hand she held to her abdomen, as her companion's soothing words and voice slowly began to penetrate the fog in her mind, and everything became clearer. Phryne exhaled deeply and rested her right arm on the toilet, which she lowered her head onto, closing her eyes as she attempted to dispel her current levels of dizziness. She felt Dot's right hand stroking her back and her left hand stroking her own reassuringly, as her kindly companion told her that it was 'alright, Miss', 'that's it' and 'shh, it's alright'. Phryne wanted to respond to these statements by reassuring Dot that she was quite alright, but found herself unable to do so. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a long breath, as she pressed her head into her arm and willed her dizziness to end. She was vaguely aware of Dot's hands leaving her body, and hearing the sound of her heels on the bathroom floor, which was followed by the sound of running water.

"Miss Phryne" came Dot's gentle voice a few moments later. "Miss Phryne" she repeated, placing her hand on her back once more. Phryne opened her eyes and pushed herself back slightly from the toilet, looking up at her companion with tear-filled eyes and a small, tired smile. Before she could say anything, she felt a cold flannel being pressed to her head, which immediately began to soothe her burning skin. Dot edged a little closer to Phryne, who closed her eyes and exhaled deeply in relief. The younger woman smiled slightly and drew some of Miss Phryne's hair back from her face, before lifting up a glass of water from beside her and handing it to her employer. "Here" Dot said, prompting Phryne to open her eyes as Dot placed the cold glass near the lady detective's right hand. Phryne accepted the glass and rose it to her lips. "Small sips, Miss" Dot advised, as Phryne drew the glass to her lips and began to drink tentatively. Dot noticed that her left arm was still cradling her abdomen, which was clearly visible from beneath her nightdress. After a few moments Dot took the glass from Phryne, who looked up at her with a tired and slightly embarrassed expression.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said sincerely, her voice low and a little gravelly. "Sorry about that" she added, forcing a small smile. Dot shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, Miss" Dot replied gently. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes" Phryne returned, her eyes holding Dot's gaze. "I'm not sure what came over me" she admitted. "I haven't been this sick since the very beginning" she said lightly, as she shifted her position slightly, sitting on her legs. She still felt a little nauseous but was less dizzy than she had been, and was now able to speak; both of which she considered to be a significant improvement. As she considered this point, she felt the familiar feeling of movement within her, as the baby began to make its presence known. She smiled tenderly in response, and drifted her hand lovingly across her abdomen. Dot watched her for a moment.

"No, you haven't" Dot said quietly, her voice still heavy with concern. "Perhaps I should call Dr MacMillan" she added tentatively. Phryne met her eyes with a gentle expression.

"There's no need, Dot" Phryne replied, her voice quiet and kind. "It's all par of the course" she explained. "I'll be seeing Mac for my appointment on Friday, I'll be sure to mention it then. Besides, I've taken up enough of Mac's time over the past week" she added. "I won't disturb her over a mild bout of morning sickness" she stated, her voice sounding more confident and less shaky.

"Mild?" Dot asked. Phryne offered her another small smile.

"I'm fine, Dot" she assured her. "It's just nausea, that's all" she stated. "I don't have any symptoms of concern, and I'm feeling much better already" she added; 'much' might have been a stretch, but she was certainly feeling better. "And judging by how active the baby is being at the moment, I think we can safely say that all is well" Phryne said affectionately, the warmth in her voice causing Dot to smile. Phryne met her gaze and felt slightly embarrassed. "I think I should lie down" she said gently, as she placed her hand upon the toilet and forced herself into a standing position, pulling the chain as she rose. Dot rose quickly to meet her and placed her right hand on her arm. Phryne closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply.

"Are you feeling dizzy, Miss?" Dot asked gently, taking in Miss Phryne's unsteady stance, pale skin and weary expression. Phryne opened her eyes.

"On a little" she conceded. "But I'm sure it's nothing a brief lie down won't fix" she smiled, before turning on the spot and walking into her bedroom.

As Phryne walked into her bedroom she found herself considering her conversation with Dot regarding calling Mac about her sickness. Although she was confused by the sudden return of her morning sickness, which had been fairly severe, she maintained that it was not a reason to disturb Mac. Although Phryne's knowledge on pregnancy was still rather limited, she did know that sickness could recur throughout the pregnancy, and it was, as Mac had informed her several times, completely normal and to be expected. Phryne also found herself listening to her instincts, which were telling her that everything was alright; she wasn't in pain, she wasn't bleeding and she had felt the baby moving – in fact, the gentle motions were still occurring within her. She smiled at the thought as she reached her bed, waiting a moment as Dot stepped in front of her and drew the bedsheets aside. As Phryne sat on the edge of the bed and eased herself beneath the sheets, her eyes befell a familiar-looking publication at the end of her bed.

"What's that, Dot?" Phryne asked, her eyes trained on the magazine. Dot glanced down the bed and made an 'oh' sound, disappearing towards the item in question as Phryne pulled the covers over her, encasing her in warmth. By the time she had done so, Dot had picked up the magazine and was carrying it towards her.

"It's this month's _Table Talk_ , Miss, it arrived this morning" Dot explained, turning the magazine over in her hand before offering it to the lady detective. "There was an article about you in there – about your pregnancy – and so I thought you'd like to see it" she said tentatively. Phryne felt suddenly rather nervous and swallowed hard, nodding towards Dot and offering her a small smile as she accepted the magazine from her.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, before flicking through the newest edition, bypassing several articles on prominent film stars, the gossip pages and fashion columns, and finding the article that Dot had been referring to. It took up an entire page, included several pictures and a surprising amount of text, and Phryne read it intently.

Phryne's eyes drifted first over the headline of the article, which read 'Secrets Revealed: The Honourable Mrs Phryne Robinson and Detective Inspector Jack Robinson Expecting Their First Child'. _A tod long for a by-line,_ Phryne mused, as her curious eyes took in the clear, black script, _but it's a significant improvement on Mr Burn's own efforts_. Beneath the headline were three pictures, all of which elicited a small smile from Phryne. The picture in the centre was one taken from last year's tennis tournament by Mr Burn, who had interrupted her and Jack when the inspector had thought it funny to tease her about a spider. The image depicted Jack holding Phryne close, his finger pointing accusingly at the cameraman as he stared straight ahead, as Phryne's finger was pressed to his lip, her mouth curled into an amused smile. It was a picture that had certainly made headlines, and quickly became a press favourite. The images on the left and right were much more conservative, with the picture on the left being a headshot of Jack, which looked rather official, his intelligent eyes and complex yet unreadable expression perfectly portrayed. The image on the right was a headshot of Phryne, wearing a black and silver fascinator, deep red lipstick, and a pleasant smile. Phryne rose her eyebrows slightly as her eyes drifted down to read the article itself which, as expected for _Table Talk_ , was well-written, succinct and devoid of any 'humorous' quips or attempts at levity. However, the article, whilst lengthy, revealed very little about Phryne's pregnancy at all; it simply referred to Mr Burn's article, and provided a few quotes from various attendees at her aunt's party (whose identities she could guess), which discussed 'Mrs Robinson's most obvious condition' which was 'quite apparent beneath her couture gown', and which was 'addressed by the Honourable Mrs Robinson on at least three occasions with different guests'. The article did not provide much information which had not already been made by Mr Burns earlier in the week; in fact, the only real difference Phryne detected was _Table Talk_ 's reference to her appointment with Madame Fleuri, which it speculated on rather accurately. _Word does get around_ … Phryne mused, before closing the magazine and looking up at Dot with gentle eyes and a reassuring expression. She seemed rather anxious.

"It's alright, Dot, I was expecting this" Phryne soothed. "And I'd imagine that there will be more to come" she said gently. "The pregnancy of a titled socialite who recently married a police inspector is certainly going to be of interest to the press" she explained. "I expect there will be many more articles in the coming months" she stated. Dot nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, Miss" Dot agreed, as Phryne placed the magazine on the bed beside her.

"But it's absolutely nothing to worry about" Phryne assured Dot. "I'm used to being the focus of such attentions" she said gently. Dot nodded. She knew. "It's going to be fine" she added with a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Miss?" Dot asked, her eyes drifting over the lady detective's pale skin, bright eyes and weary expression.

"Rather tired" Phryne admitted. She decided not to use the word 'dizzy' too, otherwise Dot really would begin to panic. "What time is it?" she asked, realising that she hadn't the slightest idea.

"A little after eleven, Miss" Dot replied immediately. The answer seemed to surprise Phryne.

"Oh" Phryne replied. "Alright" she added quickly. "I think I'll just lie down for a while" she stated, much to the approval of Dot. "Jack's taking me out for dinner tonight and I'd like to look a little less green around the gills when he comes home" she stated. Dot forced a small smile and nodded.

"I'm sure the inspector would understand if you weren't feeling up to it, Miss" Dot offered tentatively. Phryne met her gaze.

"Dear Dot, I'm quite alright" Phryne assured her. "It's just mild sickness. It's nothing" she said with a small smile. Dot nodded.

"Can I get you anything, Miss?" Dot asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Some cold water would be wonderful" Phryne replied.

"Of course, Miss" Dot responded, offering her employer a small smile before turning on the spot and disappearing from the room.

When Dot returned a couple of minutes later, carrying a silver salver laden with a large jug of water with ice and lemon, a glass and a small plate of ginger biscuits, she found that Miss Phryne was already fast asleep once more. Dot smiled with relief as she walked quietly into the room, knowing that Miss Phryne had not been feeling quite as well as she wanted her to believe. Dot poured a glass of the ice water and placed it on Phryne's bedside table, placing the jug and small plate of ginger biscuits behind it. She drew the bedsheets up over the lady detective to keep her warm, before picking up the tray and quietly leaving the room, resolving to check up on her in an hour or two as she closed the door quietly behind her.

When Phryne woke next, feeling slightly tired and mildly nauseous, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her head gently; apparently her rest hadn't entirely cured her of her dizziness. She sighed lightly and opened the drawer beneath her bedside table, removing a watch and glancing at the time. Her eyes widened. _How can it be almost two o'clock already?_ she thought, utterly amazed. She put the watch on her bedside table and her eyes drifted towards the items which had been left there. A small smile played on her lips as her eyes befell the glass of water, jug containing slices of lemon, and a small plate of ginger biscuits. Phryne reached for the glass and found herself taking tentative sips which were soothing and refreshing. Her throat was still a little sore and she was very thirsty; it took a great effort to stop herself from drinking the entire glass very quickly. After drinking a third of the glass and finding her thirst slightly quenched, Phryne leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes, taking in several deep breaths as she felt herself relax entirely. A few minutes later Phryne opened her eyes and reached back towards her bedside table for the glass of water, which she continued to drink, as her eyes drifted hungrily towards the plate of ginger biscuits. She hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours, and had thrown up everything she had eaten the day before, meaning that she was now very hungry. Although she felt mildly nauseous, Phryne reminded herself that the ginger biscuits had had a profound effect on easing her sickness, and so calmly picked one up off the china plate and drew it to her lips.

Phryne nibbled the biscuit cautiously, finding her hunger increasing with each small bite she took, fighting a very strong impulse to eat the entire biscuit and make quick work of the plate. In an attempt to slow herself down, Phryne reached for this month's edition of _Table Talk_ , which was beside her on the bed, and begin to flick through it thoughtfully as she nibbled. By the time Phryne had read an article on the rise of department stores in England, she had almost finished her biscuit, and was distracted from her magazine by a familiar feeling in her stomach. Phryne swallowed hard, slowly lowering the magazine onto her lap as she willed the rising feeling of nausea away, but it quickly became apparent that this would not be possible. And so, experiencing a very strong sense of déjà vu, Phryne threw her bedsheets aside and ran to the bathroom once more, throwing up the small amount of water and single biscuit she had managed to (almost) stomach. Although it was unpleasant and her throat burned almost painfully, Phryne's nausea only lasted for about a minute, and she felt instant relief at its conclusion. Phryne, exasperated, placed her arm upon the toilet seat and leaned against her forearm, groaning lightly in frustration. She thought she was alright. She thought it was over. And now here she was, throwing up mere moments after she had managed to eat something to replace everything she had lost, feeling dizzy and aching with exertion. Jack would be home in a few hours, and she needed to be ready by six. But at the moment it took everything she had not to simply drag her quilt and pillow into the bathroom and set up in the ensuite. She might as well, the amount of time she was spending in there. At least it would save her the need from running, when she felt so dizzy she could barely stand.

After spending a few cautious minutes sat down beside the toilet, lest her nausea should return again, Phryne decided that she needed to take action. First she would brush her teeth to rid her mouth of the vile aftertaste of vomit and bile. She would then run herself a luxuriously hot bath, which would hopefully revitalise her and soothe her aching abdominal muscles; Phryne adored baths, they always managed to relax her. She would also pour herself another glass of cold water and take very tentative sips; she remembered Mac advising her that, during sickness, it was imperative that she remained hydrated. She seemed to be able to stomach water, it was just food she couldn't handle. She smiled wryly. She was going to be a _very_ cheap date tonight. Phryne chuckled hollowly at the thought as she slowly eased herself into a standing position, before walking towards the sink and inhaling deeply, holding onto the porcelain to steady herself. After taking in a deep breath and finding herself feeling adequately stable, Phryne lifted her eyes to the mirror before her, and she inhaled sharply as she considered her reflection. Her skin was pale but flushed from exertion, and her eyes bright and glistening with tears, and her lips were a startlingly light shade of pink. She sighed lightly, before lowering her eyes from her reflection and picking up her toothbrush.

After brushing her teeth thoroughly, Phryne walked over to her bath and turned on the hot water, before pouring in a generous quantity of nuit d'amour bath salts; she was in need of some restoration. Phryne walked back into her bedroom as the hot water ran, picking up her glass and pouring herself some more water, which she drew to her lips. The water was cold and soothing and melded nicely with the mint aftertaste of her toothpaste, leaving her feeling quite refreshed. She was about to head back into the bathroom when Dot knocked tentatively on the door.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called, as she walked past her bed and towards the bathroom. As her companion entered the room Phryne paused and smiled kindly at her.

"You're up, Miss" Dot remarked, a small smile playing on her lips as she walked before Phryne, who nodded in response.

"Indeed I am" Phryne replied gently, as she drew the glass to her lips and took a few more small sips. She could feel the younger woman's eyes watching her with concern.

"You've been sick again" Dot commented. Phryne had long suspected that her companion possessed some form of divine abilities in relation to ascertaining her health and mood and general demeanour; this was another of many instances which appeared to confirm her theory.

"Only a little" Phryne temporised. "And it was because I was foolish enough to eat a biscuit rather too quickly" she said dismissively. "I'm fine" she added, before taking another sip. Dot looked at her once more.

"Why don't you sit down, Miss?" Dot suggested tentatively.

"I can do better than that, Dot" Phryne replied amiably, as she turned towards the bathroom. "I'll lie down in the bath" she said with a smile. Dot returned the smile and nodded.

"Can I sit with you, Miss?" the younger woman added, concern etched in her voice. Phryne, knowing the reason and appreciating it, nodded in response.

"Of course" she replied gently. "Thank you" she added with fondness, before leading Dot into the bathroom.

After a sinfully long bath, which Phryne also used as an opportunity to catch up with Dot, the lady detective was back in her bedroom wearing her black silk kimono, having discarded the nightdress she had been wearing previously. By three o'clock Phryne was sat at her dressing table and brushing her hair, her eyes drifting forlornly to her sickly pallor and her pale lips. _I'll need to improve on that before this evening_ , she mused, as she picked up her powder and began to apply it. Five minutes later Phryne, now benefitting from powder, eye shadow, kohl, mascara and her trademark red lipstick looked and felt transformed.

"Human at last" Phryne breathed, smiling with relief at her reflection before rising to her feet. It was a considerable improvement. She was still feeling rather dizzy, which she suspected was due to her inability to eat without vomiting, but her nausea seemed to have abated. For the moment.

"What's that, Miss?" Dot asked, as she put Phryne's nightdress in the laundry basket and moved towards her wardrobe.

"Nothing, Dot" Phryne said gently. Dot nodded.

"Would you like another nightdress, Miss? Or perhaps some pyjamas-"

"No thank you" Phryne replied, as she made her way to her wardrobe and ran a considering eye along the items displayed before her. "This will do nicely" she said, removing a white and dove grey shift dress from the rail and holding it against her. She smiled contently and placed the garment on the bed, before walking over to her chest of drawers and selecting appropriate underwear. As she laid out the clothes she anticipated the next question of Dot, whose concerned eyes were staring fixed at her, and she answered it before it could be asked. "I shan't spend the entire day in bed, Dot" Phryne said gently. "But I have no intention of doing anything unduly taxing" she reassured her. "I'd just like to read in the parlour" she said simply. Dot considered this for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, Miss" she replied confidently, offering her employer a smile. Phryne returned it. "Is there anything I can get you, Miss?"

"Some fresh water would be wonderful. As cold as you can make it, please" Phryne replied. Dot nodded and disappeared from the room with Miss Phryne's laundry.

Five minutes later Phryne walked down the stairs and stepped into the hallway, where Mr Butler swiftly entered from the dining room.

"Good afternoon, Miss" he greeted pleasantly.

"Isn't it indeed, Mr B" Phryne returned warmly. "Though I haven't seen much of it from my bedroom" she admitted quietly. Mr Butler smiled politely and nodded.

"Dorothy has placed a jug of iced water in the parlour for you, Miss" Mr Butler informed her. Phryne nodded. "Is there… anything else I can get you?" he asked gently, his voice one of almost paternal concern. "Some dried toast, perhaps?"

Phryne considered the question for a moment, and although she was reluctant to try eating again after her last attempt, she realised that it was important that she tried. She hadn't eaten anything (apart from an ill-fated biscuit) in almost twenty four hours, and everything she consumed the day prior to that had already been forcefully expelled from her body. Although she was continuing to drink plenty of fluids as Mac had advised her in such cases, she was still feeling rather dizzy and not too steady on her feet. So she inhaled lightly and smiled, nodding at Mr Butler's kind request, and hoping that her second attempt at eating would be more successful (and less messy) than the last.

"If you could, Mr B, I would really appreciate it" Phryne replied, her voice quiet and kind. Mr Butler nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Phryne walked into the parlour and headed towards the centre bookcase, which she scanned with interest for a few moments, before selecting an anthology of the works of Emily Dickinson. She had always enjoyed the poetry of Ms Dickinson, and felt that it would be something she would enjoy this afternoon, on a day she felt unable to do anything physically taxing. In fact, she realised as she stood before the bookcase, she really would like to sit down. As Phryne turned on the spot and headed towards her favourite armchair beside the fireplace, she heard Dot's footsteps behind her, and she turned to smile at her reassuringly; she knew her companion would prefer her to be in bed, but she also knew that to do so would only increase her concerns for her well-being. Besides, she was quite alright, and resting downstairs in the parlour would not be at all different from laying in her bed upstairs. She would spend a couple of hours reading, drinking water and eating the plain toast to regain her strength, before getting ready for an evening with Jack. She felt more relaxed about her plan and sat down contently.

"Will you join me, Dot?" Phryne asked kindly, as her companion tidied the table before her.

"Of course, Miss" Dot replied. "I'll just get my darning" she said. Phryne nodded and watched the young woman disappear back towards the dining room.

Phryne rose her legs onto the armchair and placed a cushion against the right arm, which she leaned onto, in a manner which was her custom, and began to read the book of poetry she had selected. Dot and Mr Butler returned shortly after, with Dot carrying her darning and mending and Mr Butler holding a silver salver adorned with freshly made toast. Phryne felt a sudden and very strong pang of hunger at the sight, and resisted a strong urge to snatch the deliciously-scented food from the tray before Mr Butler had a chance to lay it down before her. But by some miracle, she was able to resist.

Phryne spent the next hour or so talking to Dot as she darned, discussing herself and Hugh, their house, their plans for a holiday in August, and the Police and Fireman's Ball, which they would all be attending. During the hour they spent together, Phryne drank two glasses of water and ate a single piece of dried toast, which (much to her relief) she was able to keep down. When Dot excused herself shortly before four o'clock to collect some more thread from her sewing box in the dining room, Phryne flicked open her book once more and began to read, leaning against the cushion as she did so. She had been acutely aware of her tiredness, which she attributed to her lack of sustenance and recent nausea, but had not anticipated falling asleep again. By the time Dot returned to the parlour with her ivory thread, Phryne Fisher was once again sound asleep.

It was over an hour later when Phryne woke next, as she found herself being drawn from her slumber by the feeling of a strong yet gentle hand upon her forehead. It was a hand she did, and would always, recognise instantly, even if she was not quite awake. This knowledge was confirmed by the familiar scent, of good soap and cologne and something that was just him. _Jack_ , she thought, as she felt the fingers splay across her forehead, where they lingered for a few moments, before disappearing entirely. She felt cold from the loss instantly, and craved his touch. As she tried to release the ties which bound her to the unconscious (which she found was surprisingly difficult), she could hear the low hum of familiar voices, and she strained to listen to what they were saying. As she did so, she something soft and fluffy move against her left hand, which was resting over her stomach. She smiled gently in recognition. _Hello, Ember_ , she thought.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Jack, whose voice was quiet and gentle but laced with concern. His voice was nearby, too, as was he. She could sense him. It felt like he was watching over her. Phryne tried to open her eyes.

"Since this morning" replied Dot, whose voice was equal quiet and low. "She was very sick in the morning, and again in the early afternoon" she explained, as Phryne's eyes finally opened. "She's been asleep for most of the day."

"Jack?" Phryne asked, her voice low and husky from sleep, as she pushed her hand onto the armchair and pushed herself into a sitting position. As she did so Ember, apparently affronted, jumped off the armchair and walked back towards his basket in the kitchen. Phryne was aware of his departure but her attentions were distracted when she realised that there was a blanket wrapped around her. She lookeddown in confusion for a moment, just as Jack moved around the armchair and knelt down before her.

"Phryne" Jack returned, his voice low and soothing. She looked up and met his gaze with tired eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne met his gaze and blinked.

"Yes, I'm fine" she assured him, tucking some hair behind her ear as she spoke. "I didn't realise I fell asleep" she temporised.

After seeing that Miss Phryne was alright, and knowing the inspector would take care of her, Dot disappeared quietly from the room to allow them both some privacy.

"You must have been tired" Jack remarked gently. Phryne nodded. "Dot says you haven't been well" he added, his tone caring and non-confrontational. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"It was nothing" she replied gently. "Nothing I couldn't handle" she added. Jack smiled gently and nodded, his eyes still drifting across her face with concern. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's half-past five" Jack informed her. Phryne's eyes widened in alarm. Jack had asked her to be ready for six.

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry" she said quickly, as she threw her blanket aside clumsily and attempted to rise to her feet. "If you just give me five minutes I can-"

"Phryne" Jack interceded, standing as she did and placing his hands on her waist to steady her; which, considering how she swayed slightly as she rose (despite trying to conceal it afterwards) was a wise move. Jack's eyes met hers and held her gaze. "Phryne, sit down" he advised, his voice gentle and compassionate. "Come on" he encouraged. Phryne, who had instantly regretted rising so quickly, acceded almost immediately. Jack's hands remained on her waist until even after she was seated, when he knelt down beside her once more and met her gaze. "You're exhausted" Jack said gently.

"I've been asleep all day" Phryne countered, her voice calm and reassuring. She looked up at him and realised he was still wearing his coat, and his hat was on the table beside her. _He must have come straight in to see me_ , she thought guiltily. "I'll be fine" she added. Jack stared at her. He knew she wasn't going to like what he was going to suggest, but it had to be suggested. She clearly wasn't feeling very well.

"You've been very sick and haven't been able to keep anything down, which is why you're feeling so tired and so dizzy" Jack explained gently. Phryne swallowed hard, resisting her instinct to point out that she had eaten a piece of toast, and sighing gently in response. She felt very embarrassed and hating appearing so weak and vulnerable in front of him. Her mind was drawn away from her thoughts by his next words. "I think I should call the restaurant and reschedule our dinner for early next week, and we can-"

"No, Jack, really" Phryne interrupted, her eyes holding his. "I'm alright, really."

"You're not alright" Jack responded gently, his eyes not leaving hers. "You're not feeling very well, you're clearly dizzy and you haven't been able to eat."

"All of which can be remedied at the restaurant" Phryne countered, placing her hands over his. She knew that arguing was useless, and she knew that he was right. But embarrassment and guilt pervaded her and she looked up at him with an apologetic expression. Before he could counter her remark, she spoke. "Jack, I'm so sorry" she said sincerely, accepting defeat. "You made these plans especially for us and I-"

"Phryne" Jack interceded, his voice low and engaging. "You have nothing to apologise for" he stated with conviction, as he stared into her doubtful eyes. "In fact, if anything, I'm the one who should be apologising to you" he added solemnly. Phryne stared at him with confusion. "I'm sorry you've been so unwell" he said sincerely, guilt permeating from his voice, his eyes, his very being. Phryne's confusion intensified. _Why on earth does he believe he is to blame?_ she wondered. She squeezed his hand and offered him a small smile, as realisation dawned upon her.

"I think we should both agree that neither of us has to apologise" Phryne said gently, stroking his hand tenderly as she spoke. Jack smiled nervously in response and she squeezed his hand tighter. "I'll endure days like this from now until the baby is born if that's what it takes" Phryne assured him, her voice strong and confident. "And I'd do so willingly" she added, her voice and manner completely sincere. Jack stared at her for a while, finding a lump forming in his throat as his stomach clenched with guilt. He swallowed hard, forced a smile, and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Phryne's breath hitched at the gesture and as he slowly leaned back she met his eyes with a gentle, reassuring smile.

"We'll do everything we can to ensure that won't be necessary" Jack reassured her confidently. Phryne smiled lightly in response. "Have you spoken to Dr MacMillan?" he asked. Phryne felt her stomach clench. Would he be angry that she had not?

"No" Phryne responded quietly. "I wasn't in pain or bleeding, and the baby has been moving, so I didn't want to disturb her" she added quickly. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright" Jack replied. Phryne sighed gently with relief. "But if you feel any worse tonight, I'd like us to call her" he added. Phryne smiled gently, both at his caring nature and his words. He said 'us'.

"Of course" she returned immediately. Jack stroked her side gently.

"Do you feel that you could eat something?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Jack, I'm starving" Phryne admitted, fixing him with her bright eyes and a gentle smile. "Though I fear for the upholstery should I attempt to eat" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Well, Dorothy tells me you managed to keep some toast down" Jack replied gently. "Is there anything you feel you would be able to eat?" he asked.

"Vegetables" Phryne replied simply. "Perhaps some soup?" she temporised. She'd been able to keep down fluids easily enough, hopefully she'd manage soup too. Jack nodded immediately.

"I'll have a word to Mr Butler" Jack said gently, as he slowly removed his hand from hers. I'll be right back" he assured her. Phryne nodded as he rose and watched as he disappeared from the parlour.

Sighing lightly with embarrassment, Phryne leaned forward and picked up her water glass (which someone had kindly refilled) and began to sip tentatively. She drew her legs back onto the chair and moved the blanket aside, not wishing to appear unwell or dependent. She was sitting comfortably in the chair sipping her water when Jack returned a couple of minutes later (minus his coat) with some very welcome news.

"It appears Mr Butler foresaw your culinary requirements" Jack stated. "He has already prepared some vegetable soup, and suggested a light dinner of chicken and vegetables" he added. "Though, of course, it's perfectly alright if you don't feel up to it" he assured her. Phryne nodded gratefully in response. Jack was relieved. He had been very worried when Dot informed him how unwell Phryne had been, and that she had not been able to keep any food down all day, despite her efforts. She had seemed perfectly fine the night before. Jack was drawn from his voice by the sound of Phryne's voice.

"I'm sorry, Jack" she said gently. "I know this wasn't exactly the evening you had in mind" she added. Jack perched on the left arm of her armchair and looked down at her tenderly.

"The evening I had in mind was one spent with you" he replied simply, "which is exactly what I have" he stated, smiling gently as he spoke. Phryne felt Jack's hand drift to her cheek, in a tender gesture which made her breath hitch. "And we agreed not to apologise" he added gently.

"So we did" Phryne agreed, smiling gently.

"I telephoned the restaurant and booked us a table for six-thirty on Monday" Jack stated. Phryne's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied, placing her hand over his and lowering it, until their fingers were clasped together.

Phryne and Jack spent the next half an hour together in the parlour, saying goodbye to Dot shortly before six o'clock, just as Mr Butler entered the room to announce dinner. Phryne inhaled sharply and rose tentatively from her seat, under the watchful eye of a certain detective inspector, who followed her closely into the dining room. Once they were inside the room, which was beautifully lit with many candles which adorned the perfectly-laid table, Jack pulled Phryne's seat out for her and eased her into her place. Mr Butler provided them both with a tall glass of water from a jug on the table, which contained ice and slices of both lemon and lime. Phryne sipped it reverently. It was most refreshing. Mr B kindly left the jug on the table between them, and Phryne made a silent vow to consume at least one glass per course; should her temperamental stomach permit it, of course.

And, thankfully, it did.

Phryne managed to eat all of her soup, which was hot and rustic and simply divine, and she was elated to learn that there was a considerable amount more should she desire it. When the main course was served, which consisted of chicken in a light sauce accompanied by vegetables, Phryne felt rather worried. She decided it was probably best to avoid the chicken, but did make good attempts on the potatoes, broccoli and green beans, and found herself enjoyed a renewed sense of energy as Mr Butler cleared away their plates. Although she did not feel it wise that she should have dessert, she smiled brightly when the wonderful Mr B presented her and Jack with lemon sorbet which, she reminded herself, really was just water, sugar and fruit. She could handle that. And she did.

When Phryne and Jack retreated to the parlour a short while late, relaxed and sated, Phryne found herself feeling considerably more awake. Indeed, the combination of her consumption of dinner (which mercifully _stayed_ consumed), the drinking of water (from a glass Jack ensured was never empty) and the company of her husband, Phryne found herself much recovered. She and Jack enjoyed a very pleasant evening together in the parlour, talking and listening to music for a couple of hours, before Jack suggested they read _Antony and Cleopatra_ as previously discussed. Phryne, whose fondness for the play was rivalled only by Jack's deep and soothing voice as he read to her, assented immediately, and curled up beside him on the chaise lounge as he began to read. Before Jack had reached the second scene of the first act, Phryne felt the familiar sensation of movement within her, and smiled affectionately as the baby appeared to almost dance to the sound of Jack's voice. She placed her right hand tenderly over her abdomen as she leaned into him, drawing her legs onto the lounge and closing her eyes as he read, and finding herself asleep within minutes.

When Phryne woke next it was morning, and she was in her own bed, beneath her own sheets, shrouded in warmth. She heard movement from the other side of the room and rose slowly, drawing the bedding further up her body. She was wearing a nightdress.

"Jack?" she said tiredly. The movement stopped for a moment and he walked towards her.

"Good morning" Jack replied gently, as he emerged from the bathroom door. Phryne looked up at him. He was wearing a dark blue suit and was holding his briefcase. She felt a sudden pang of sadness at the knowledge he was about to leave. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"Fine" Phryne replied honestly, as she considered the question. "I feel fine" she said, relieved. She wasn't even slightly nauseous and she felt very well-rested. And very, _very_ hungry. Jack smiled with relief, and she looked up at him with a teasing expression. "Who put me in pyjamas?" she asked, borrowing a question he had once asked her following a very memorable evening, as she looked down upon herself. _White silk, cool and comfortable_ , she thought. _Excellent choice._

"Mr Butler, of course" Jack responded calmly, his words echoing Phryne's response to the same question many months ago, prompting her to look up at him with amusement. Their eyes met. "After I undressed you" he added, equally as calm, his expression unreadable. Phryne began to laugh.

"Lucky Mr B" she responded lightly. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't I want to wake you" he explained. Phryne smiled.

"There is absolutely no need for you to apologise, Jack" Phryne returned confidently. "It's not as though you haven't undressed me before" she said seductively. Jack rose his eyebrows and nodded once in agreement. The fact that she was both joking and flirting in this manner were excellent signs. As was the return of the colour to her cheeks.

"I'm very glad that you're feeling so much better" he replied sincerely. "Do you have much planned for the day?" he asked as he sat down beside her on the bed. Phryne sighed gently.

"I'm attending a meeting at the Adventuress Club in the early afternoon" Phryne replied, "and I have a meeting with a potential client at four" she added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Try and rest this morning" Jack said gently. Phryne felt warmed by his words and his concern, and nodded gently.

"Of course" she replied. Jack smiled.

"And if you feel unwell again, please call Dr MacMillan" he added tentatively. Phryne met his gaze.

"Alright" she replied quietly, offering him a small smile. "Yes, Jack, I will" she added confidently. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. "I'll see you this evening."

"You will" Phryne confirmed, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart begin to race, even though the kiss was gentle and chaste, but somehow incredibly loving and tender.

"Try not to get into too much trouble at your club" Jack advised lightly. Phryne laughed against the kiss as he leaned back.

"I make no such promises, Inspector" she teased, as Jack eased himself off the bed and stood before her.

"I understand that, Miss Fisher" Jack returned lightly. "But I'd be grateful if you would try" he added.

"Gratitude is a very commendable quality" Phryne remarked, smiling at him innocently. Jack nodded and was about to leave, when a sudden thought entered Phryne's mind, and she called him back, and he turned to face her with an anticipatory expression. "You might want to read this" she stated, picking up the monthly edition of _Table Talk_ from her bedside table and handing it to him.

"I doubt it" Jack replied quietly. Phryne smiled.

"Turn to page nine" Phryne suggested. "The Commissioner's favourite picture of us is featured with the article" she stated. Jack looked up at her with an amusingly sceptical expression and she smiled. "Have a lovely day, Jack" she added. Jack nodded slowly.

"You too" he replied sincerely, as he rose his wary eyes from the magazine, before walking through their bedroom and towards the door and disappearing down the hallway. Phryne smiled to herself and stifled a small laugh.

Phryne felt perfectly content, not only due to the enjoyable evening she had spent with Jack and her subsequent good night's sleep, but because she was feeling much better, not at all nauseous, and she had a busy day ahead of her which she would enjoy immensely. After her week's confinement and her illness from the day before, it felt like things were finally beginning to go back to normal. Or, at least, as normal as Phryne's life could be. _Normal for me, at least_ , Phryne mused, as she got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom, comforted in the knowledge of how things were.

Ahead of what promised to be a rather busy afternoon, Phryne had a long bath and a light breakfast, before changing into a light blue shift dress and taking an independent walk along the foreshore. She always found the beach – and specifically, the sea – to be most restorative and relaxing, and this time proved to be no exception. She would be facing her fellow Adventuresses this afternoon, who would no doubt all be aware of her pregnancy (all of them read the newspapers and she was yet to meet one who didn't have a subscription to _Table Talk_ ). Phryne was not quite sure why this notion made her feel so nervous: did she fear their judgement? Their speculation? Possible doubts about her 'conforming'? By the time Phryne finished her walk and crossed the threshold into her house, these worries no longer concerned her. In fact, they did not play on her mind at all.

Phryne spent the rest of the morning in the parlour with Dot, speaking to her about the day ahead and dealing with her correspondence. Whilst going through her letters Phryne found an invitation to the Mayor's Ball which was addressed to both her and Jack. The date was the third Saturday in June, at the Mayor's own residence, and it was one of the most exclusive events of the social calendar. The letter itself was postmarked the day before, meaning it was sent after news of Phryne's pregnancy became public knowledge. This realisation soothed Phryne immeasurably, and she placed the letter on the small table before her, making a mental note to discuss it with Jack later; she had been foisting rather a large amount of social engagements upon him as of late, and she did not wish to overwhelm him, or make him feel obligated to attend. She was perfectly happy to attend alone, or with a suitable chaperone. Phryne continued to consider this matter as she read for an hour whilst her companion mended, subconsciously nibbling on the ginger biscuits which had been provided for her until, suddenly and rather inexplicably, the plate appeared to be empty. Phryne glanced at the clock and, realising it was presently quarter to twelve, excused herself from Dot's company to prepare herself for her meeting with her Adventuress Club which, to her great delight, would include lunch.

Phryne scanned her wardrobe with an expert eye and quickly settled upon her outfit for the day. She selected a Chanel emerald green embroidered day dress, which was sleeveless, rather daring and fell to just above the knees. It also had the benefit of a low waistline, which would ensure she was comfortable. She matched the dress with a black coat and t-bar court shoes, and found two emerald green and black scarves amongst her collection. She wrapped one of the scarves around her cloche and wore the other one about her neck, completing the ensemble. Before she was about to leave, Phryne surveyed herself one final time in the mirror, finding herself impressed with the outfit, which was both comfortable and a la mode. The dress, as she had anticipated, was very comfortable, although due to her rapidly expanding middle, she suspected she would not be able to wear it again after a few more weeks. As Phryne gazed at her reflection she realised that her condition was noticeable from the front, which it had not been before, causing her to experience a momentary feeling of panic. Phryne took in a restorative breath and released it slowly, before turning to the side and examining her abdomen as she smoothed down the fabric of the dress. From the side her condition was even more apparently, with her rounded tummy pushing against the fabric of the dress, which fell elegantly over her body. Phryne's anxiety slowly began to disappear and she smiled affectionately at her reflection, before turning around to view herself from the front as she buttoned her coat, which concealed her condition entirely. Phryne then adjusted her scarf and cloche, picked up her handbag and walked quickly down the stairs, meeting Dot in the hallway as she reached it.

"Have a nice time, Miss" Dot said sincerely, her eyes drifting down her body and then meeting her gaze once more. She smiled.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne replied warmly. "I'll be back just after three, as I have a client due to arrive at four" she explained. Dot nodded in understanding as Miss Phryne rubbed her arm and smiled at her. "Goodbye" she said, her expression bright and content, as she walked past her and towards the door, closing it behind her as she headed to her Hispano.

Phryne arrived at the Adventuress Club at half-past twelve, and was conducted inside by Mr Franklin, one of the men employed at the establishment. He addressed her in his usual polite and friendly manner, and his expression did not alter at all when he accepted her coat and her condition was presented to him. He simply smiled at her, told her that she was looking 'very well, Mrs Robinson', and spoke to her warmly as he led her to the main parlour. Phryne felt the remainder of her anxiety disappear completely by the time she reached the room, and she released a deep breath as Mr Franklin opened the door for her, and she stepped inside.

As Phryne walked into the room, which contained eight of the members of her club who were engaged in various pursuits, all eyes turned towards her. Two adventuresses had been playing billiards whilst another two loitered by the table, smoking gaspers, drinking whiskey and offering their advice on techniques. Three of the women were gathered about a small table by the window, smiling and talking over a bottle of very good bourbon, and two ladies (including Jacqueline Armitage) were walking across the room towards the billiards table, smiling and in deep conversation. There was a moment of silence as the women realised that Phryne had arrived, before glasses were put down, cues lowered, and smiles broadened.

"Phryne!" beamed Jacqueline, who hurried towards her. "It's so good to see you" she said warmly, embracing her friend. Phryne felt Jacqueline's body pressed against her stomach and experienced a momentary return of anxiety, until her friend's eyes met her own and she smiled.

"Hello, Phryne!" came the voice of Geraldine Cross, former head-teacher at one of Melbourne's leading boarding schools, and good friend of Mrs Charleston. She had been playing billiards when Phryne entered and immediately lowered her cue, and was currently working towards her. "How are you, my dear?" the older woman asked, smiling at her pleasantly, her eyes drifting from her face to her abdomen and looking up at her knowingly. "You're looking very well" she commended, echoing Mr Franklin's words. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she replied, accepting Geraldine's hand.

As the oldest member of the Adventuress Club, and due to her life experience, Geraldine was the maternal figurehead amongst the women, and would often employ her headmistress's tone to resolve disputes, or prevent any potential ones from arising. She was also a very diplomatic woman who put everyone at their ease. Her company was both comforting and soothing and Phryne felt herself relax completely.

The greetings of the other adventuresses chorused, and Phryne returned them as she was led by Geraldine further into the room. Jacqueline walked behind her, smiling at the other women as they spoke. She thought Phryne would be nervous, but knew from her discussions with the other women that she would be warmly received, as she always would be.

"We missed you last week" Geraldine stated sincerely.

"I'll say" came the voice of Jennifer Blaine, second billiard's player, before Phryne could reply. "We argued for ten minutes on possible locations for July's charity fundraiser for the local schools, even Gerry couldn't calm Alison's squawking" she added lightly. Alison, one of the women at the table by the window, who had since risen to greet Phryne, scoffed in protest.

"I don't know what she's talking about" Alison protested, flashing a teasing smile in Jennifer's direction. "Jennifer's just bitter that she lost said argument" she informed Phryne, as she walked towards her. Her eyes drifted down to her abdomen and she smiled. "That really is a beautiful dress, Phryne" she complemented. "Oh my goodness, just look at you!" she said warmly. "You kept that well hidden" she added, meeting Phryne's eyes for a moment. Phryne returned Alison's smile. "I suspect Jen is also still rather put out that she lost three games of billiards to me last week" she added lightly, her eyes drifting towards Jennifer.

"Well then, let's resolve the matter at once" Jennifer returned. "You don't stand a chance now that my billiards partner has returned" she informed Alison, before turning towards Phryne. "What do you say, Phryne? Game of doubles?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"Absolutely" she replied, before heading towards Jennifer and accepting a cue.

"Try not to upset the balance of the table, won't you?" Jennifer said lightly, her eyes drifting down to Phryne's abdomen as she leaned in to break. "I won't have Alison accusing me of cheating."

"Again" stated Alison, who was applying blue chalk to the tip of her cue. Jennifer scoffed, feigning offence.

"Ladies" Phryne said gently, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "There is no reason for anybody to cheat" she stated firmly. "Because there is absolutely nothing that can be done to prevent my victory" she declared, to the laughter of the other adventuresses, as she took the first shot.

After winning two out of three games with Jennifer, Phryne and the other adventuresses were conducted into the dining room for lunch, which was splendid, as usual. Phryne ordered clear soup followed by lobster and fresh fruit and ice cream for dessert. The conversation over the dinner table was varied and inclusive, as always. The subject of Phryne's pregnancy inevitably entered, with the adventuresses who had children asking her about her doctor and her well-being and commending her on her recent meeting with Madame. Jennifer and Alison, both young wealthy socialites with no children and no inclination towards the same, asked her altogether rather different questions indeed, from polite enquiries as to what she would be wearing to upcoming social events to whether rumours about mothers-to-be eating charcoal were accurate. Phryne expressed her confidence in Madame's abilities to keep her suitably dressed for the social season, and assured the table that she had no inclinations towards coal or any other such substance.

"Though that flower in your cloche is looking very appetising" Phryne teased Jennifer, who laughed loudly in response.

The next couple of hours were spent in the pleasurable company of the adventuresses, as Phryne presided over their meeting (which was conducted without issue) and then spent a couple of hours with them in the parlour, talking, playing billiards and inspecting the brochure for Jacqueline's new motor, which she promised to let Phryne drive. Phryne enjoyed the afternoon immensely, and it was with great reluctance that she had to excuse herself from their company at three o'clock, explaining she had a meeting a client at four. After saying goodbye to the adventuresses, Geraldine Cross approached her, placing her hand on her arm and standing before her to meet her gaze.

"You look after yourself, my dear" she said warmly, before taking Phryne's right hand in both of her own. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"Thank you, I will" Phryne replied kindly. "You too" she added warmly. "Until next week ladies" she called, waving to the others, who chorused their goodbyes as she departed.

Phryne had scarcely closed the parlour door behind her when Mr Franklin appeared at her side, escorting her back towards the front of the building and helping her with her coat. He was as polite and kindly as always, though a notable degree more attentive, which Phryne found endearing. He insisted on walking her directly to her car and held the door open for her. She tipped him generously, bid him a good day, and drove back home in her Hispano, the smile still on her face as she entered the house.

"Hello, Miss" Dot greeted, as Phryne laid her bag down on the small table in the hallway and began to remove her cloche and coat.

"Good afternoon, Dot" Phryne replied warmly. Dot smiled. She'd clearly had a nice time. "How is everything?" she asked, handing up her cloche, coat and scarf before smoothing down her hair.

"Fine, Miss, it's just…" Dot began hesitantly, trailing off as she spoke. Phryne met Dot's gaze with calm, patient eyes.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"Inspector Robinson called and said there's been a stabbing in Carlton, two people are dead and a third is in hospital, so he probably won't be home until quite late" Dot said quietly. Phryne nodded. She knew that, following the Commissioner's directive, she would be forbidden from assisting him on such a case. Thought she was sure she'd be told about it later, and perhaps they could discuss it in the parlour… "He also asked me to tell you not to wait for him for dinner" Dot added.

"Which translates as 'make sure Miss Fisher eats, Dorothy'" Phryne informed her with a rise of her eyebrows and a small smile. Dot blushed slightly and nodded in assent. Phryne watched the younger woman for a moment. There was something else.

"Um, and your client, Miss, Mrs Banbury" Dot explained. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "She's arrived early" she explained.

"She's here now?" Phryne asked, checking her watch. It was only quarter past three. Dot nodded. "Very well" Phryne replied easily. "I suppose I should go and introduce myself" she replied with a smile, smoothing down her dress before walking confidently towards the parlour.

After an hour long consultation with Mrs Iris Banbury, a very well-to-do lady from South Yarra who were understandably distressed at receiving a blackmail letter concerning an illegitimate child she bore at the age of sixteen, Phryne spent the remainder of the day working on her latest case.

Having sent Dot back to Mrs Banbury's residence under the guise of being a potential new maid (as she would be able to gain the trust and information from the household staff more easily than the more recognisable Phryne would), the lady detective spent the rest of the afternoon looking into the past, collecting information on Mrs Banbury (nee Waters) from her childhood until her marriage at the age of 22. When Dot returned at eight o'clock Phryne considered the information they had both acquired as well as the handwriting samples of those she was able to obtain, she became quickly convinced that the culprit was one of the footmen, Roger Mountbatten who, according to the enquiries she had made, was born in the same small town as Iris Banbury. In fact, Mr Mountbatten was the stepson of the town's doctor, Edward Pritchard, who delivered young Iris Waters' child one cold winter evening when she came to his practice as he was closing up for the night. According to Mrs Banbury, he knew a good family in the city who were desperate for a child, and he made the necessary arrangements for the adoption. He kept her secret for all those years, and so Iris had been utterly shocked that someone was aware of the existence of her now sixteen year old daughter. She did not suspect that the young boy waiting in his stepfather's car outside his office would one day gain employment in her household, recognise her from that very evening, and proceed to blackmail her.

After making suitable enquiries into the young man and telephoning Mrs Banbury to assure her that she would be at her home by twelve o'clock the following day to put an end to matters, Phryne was left with little else to do but await the outcome of her enquiries into the man's history, before ending his blackmail plot the following day. And so at nine o'clock that evening Phryne, content with her progress in the case and confident that she would rectify the situation for poor Mrs Banbury the following day, was informed by Mr Butler that dinner was served. Phryne ate alone in the dining room, having insisted Dot head home early that evening following her assistance with the case. After a very enjoyable dinner which left her feeling both very full and tired, Phryne headed back into the parlour where she was joined by Ember, who curled up on the arm of her chair as she selected a book from her vast collection. She smiled gently as she too curled up in the chair, stroking Ember behind the ears and eliciting a long purr, before opening Proust's _A La Recherche du Temps Perdu_ (In Search of Lost Time) which she read in the original French.

As the fire crackled beside her, Ember purred and her house became gradually more silent, Phryne found her concentration lapsing as her mind drifted to a fear she had managed to avoid for the majority of the day: her appointment with Mac tomorrow morning. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up from her book, which she held in her lap as she sighed, pursing her lips together and swallowing hard. Although she had been examined by Mac many times over the past week, and had attended several consultations with her throughout her pregnancy, the prospect of the medical appointments still filled her with a stomach-achingly guilt-inducing fear. The fear was overwhelming, almost debilitating, and affected her greatly when she was unoccupied, or without the reassurance of Jack and Mac, when her mind forced her to think about it. Her primary concern, of course, was the welfare of her baby. Although she had felt it moving every day (indeed, she had experienced the curious but instantly recognisable fluttering sensation when she ate more of Mr B's delicious lemon sorbet just half an hour previously), the prospect of the appointments were no less daunting. Phryne's knowledge on pregnancy was still worryingly limited, but she was aware that something could go wrong at any time – her recent hospitalisation had reminded her of that fact. What if she went to the appointment tomorrow and something was wrong? What if, unlike all the other times, the baby was not 'fine', 'doing well' or 'growing nicely'? And what if it was her fault?

Phryne closed the book sharply and rose from her seat, dropping the tome onto the table as she walked towards the window. She stood perfectly still for a few minutes, her arms crossed before her, as she stared out towards the beach and watched the waves crashing upon the foreshore.

 _"Everything is fine"_ she told herself, repeating the words like a mantra as the waves rose and broke before her very eyes. _"Everything's fine"_ , her mind repeated.

Phryne wasn't sure how long she had been standing there staring out to sea, but when Mr Butler appeared behind her some time later, calling her name for what she suspected (given his concerned expression) was at least the second or third time, she turned towards him with a start, staring at him with wide eyes. It was only then she realised that she was cradling her abdomen protectively with her right arm. Feeling self-conscious and slightly embarrassed, Phryne swallowed hard and slowly lowered her arm.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mr Butler asked with concern. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you Mr B" she replied, her voice quieter and slightly less controlled than her usual tone. Mr Butler nodded slowly in response.

"Is there anything else you require before I retire, Miss?" Mr Butler asked. Phryne blinked and then looked down at her watch, and realised it was already ten o'clock. She lowered her wrist and looked up at him immediately.

"No, Mr B, I have everything I need" she assured him warmly. "Thank you for your assistance this evening, and I'm sorry about the late dinner" she said sincerely. She had declined his offers for dinner twice during the evening whilst she had been working, having lost track of the time completely. When she realised it was half-past eight and she hadn't yet eaten, she walked into the kitchen rather sheepishly and made the request, which her kindly butler assented to immediately.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler replied kindly. "I have left the inspector's dinner on top of the over, covered with a plate" he informed her. "I also prepared some of his favourite sandwiches which are in the fridge, should he not be up to eating a hot meal" he stated. Phryne smiled at him with affection.

"That was very kind, thank you" Phryne replied gratefully. Mr Butler nodded in response.

"Goodnight, Miss" he said kindly.

"Goodnight" she returned, and watched as he left the parlour.

Phryne remained perfectly still for a few moments, as her previous concerns about her medical appointment tomorrow returned to her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, and suddenly found herself acutely aware of how tired she was. But she didn't want to go to sleep yet. She needed to think. So instead of retreating to her bedroom, Phryne walked towards her window seat, kicking off her shoes and leaning back against the wall, as she adjusted the cushions behind her. Her eyes focused intently upon the sea, whose gentle waves crashing she could hear echoing in the darkness, repeating itself in a calming metronome which soothed her fractured nerves. It was this soothing sound which calmed her mind and body so completely, causing her to fall asleep where she sat, her head facing the window, her right arm draped over her rounded stomach, and a curious kitten clawing playfully at the hem of her dress.

Phryne woke suddenly an hour later, when the sound of the door closing echoed through the lower rooms of the house, prompting her to sit up immediately. As she did so she disturbed a sleeping Ember, who had curled himself up on her stomach and was resting peacefully, until he was interrupted by her sudden movement. The tired apology she had intended to offer as the kitten scurried across the floor and towards the kitchen was silenced on her lips, as Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Jack" Phryne said tiredly, pushing her hand down onto the window seat as she rose to her feet.

"You're still awake" Jack replied gently, his voice tired but kind. Phryne walked towards him, finding herself feeling increasingly more awake with each step. "It's almost midnight" Jack informed her.

"How sinful" Phryne teased as she reached him, standing before him and meeting his gaze. "Long day" she remarked. Jack nodded.

"And yours?" he asked. Phryne smiled tiredly.

"Less so" she acceded. Jack smiled gently. "Did you catch the killer?"

"No" he admitted. Phryne nodded.

"And the third victim?" she ventured.

"She died an hour after being admitted to hospital" Jack said quietly. Phryne closed her eyes.

"How awful" she said sincerely. Jack nodded in agreement. A sudden thought came to Phryne which caused her stomach to tighten, and her eyes opened immediately. "I suppose the Commissioner would like you back at the station first thing in the morning" she said, trying to hide the anxiety in her tone. He was not due on shift tomorrow at all, but in light of a triple homicide which would undoubtedly make the morning's headlines, his presence would most certainly be required. She felt Jack's hands on her hips as he met her gaze.

"He did" Jack confirmed. "But I told him I have a prior engagement in the morning which I will be attending" he stated confidently. Phryne looked into his eyes uncertainly. Jack was often skating on thin ice with the Commissioner when it came to her, and she did not want to make things difficult for him. She'd done enough of that already.

"I can always see Mac by myself tomorrow" Phryne offered, despite being terrified by the notion. "If you're needed at the station-"

"I'm needed at the hospital" Jack replied firmly, his eyes holding Phryne's with a look of confidence that she found most reassuring. "I promised you I would be with you at every appointment and I will be" he assured her. "The autopsy reports aren't due until the afternoon, and Sergeant Blacksmith will be able to handle matters until my return" he stated with conviction. "I'll be with you in the morning, Phryne" he said gently. "I promise." Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"If you're sure" she said quietly.

"I'm certain" he replied confidently. She nodded.

"Thank you" she replied. Jack smiled gently. Phryne, feeling slightly embarrassed, broke his gaze. "You must be hungry" she stated. "Mr Butler left you some dinner in the kitchen, and there are sandwiches in the fridge if you'd prefer those" she explained.

"Thank you" Jack replied, his eyes drifting over Phryne's face. She looked exhausted. "Why don't you get some rest?" he suggested gently. "I'll be up soon" he added. Phryne considered his suggestion for a few moments, but found herself unable to accede to it. She wasn't quite ready to be alone.

"Actually, I'm feeling quite peckish myself" she replied, her lips playing into a mischievous smile. "Come on" she encouraged, before walking briskly past him and leading him into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, after Jack had heated up and eaten his dinner and Phryne had consumed half of the sandwiches Mr Butler had prepared, they were sitting together in the kitchen nursing steaming hot cups of tea. Jack had told Phryne all the details of the case and she had asked many questions (very intelligent and insightful questions, most of which he himself had considered), and she seemed content to discuss the matter all night. It took Jack less than a minute to realise the reason for Miss Fisher's apparent aversion to retiring for the evening. Phryne was about to pose another question relating to the case when Jack reached across the table and held her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and holding it tight. Phryne's mouth closed and her eyes met his, and she immediately realised that he was aware of her concerns.

"It's going to be alright" Jack said gently. He felt Phryne tense slightly at his words. "Phryne, it's going to be fine" he assured her. Phryne stared at him for a moment, swallowing hard and attempting to ignore the rising feeling of unease she was currently experiencing. After a few moments she spoke.

"Yes" she said quietly. "Yes, I'm sure you're right."

"You've had several appointments already, and Mac saw you every day last week" Jack continued gently. "And I'll be there with you" he added. "I won't leave until – unless – you're ready for me to" he assured her. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied, her voice still quiet and tinged with tiredness. "I think I should go to bed" she said, removing her hand from his and rising from her seat. Jack suspected this was due to not wishing to continue the conversation as much as her own exhaustion. But he wouldn't force her to continue to discuss the matter, and it was clear that she needed to rest.

"So should I" Jack returned, rising just moments after she did. "Come on" he said gently, placing his hand on her lower back and feeling her lean against him slightly, as he guided her out of the kitchen, turning off the light behind them.

Phryne slept soundly that night, but was up uncommonly early, rising from her bed shortly after six thirty in the morning. Although she still felt very tired, she knew she would be unable to get back to sleep, and resigned herself to this fact. Phryne glanced over towards Jack, who was laying on his back and still fast asleep. She smiled gently, brushed her hair from her eyes and sat up slowly, easing herself out of bed carefully, mindful not to wake him. She picked up her favourite black silk kimono and wrapped it around herself as she walked quietly across the dim room and towards the bathroom, stepping inside and closing the door gently behind her.

Phryne ran herself a hot bath laden with a generous amount of chestnut blossom bath scent, and sat on the edge of the tub as the hot water cascaded into the tub. As Phryne lay back in the hot soapy water a few minutes later, running her hands through the cloudy waters and causing waves to ripple over her growing tummy, she found her mind drifting to the appointment once more. She placed her right hand protectively on her abdomen, which was concealed beneath the clouded waters, and found herself feeling comforted almost immediately. The skin beneath her fingers was strong and warm, and as she applied gentle pressure she felt just how taut and hard it was becoming. The baby was well protected. And, thanks to Jack and Mac, so was she.

When Phryne got out of the bath half an hour later, she found herself feeling marginally less anxious than she had been before. As she dried herself thoroughly and secured her robe back around her, she considered it might be best for her to take her clothes into one of the guest bedrooms and change in there, before heading downstairs for a while to ensure that Jack would be able to continue to sleep undisturbed. He worked for almost sixteen hours straight the day before and must have been exhausted. She had already decided that she would embark upon this course of action when she stepped back into the bedroom, and found herself immediately struck by the image of a very awake Jack Robinson, who was standing over the bed which he was in the process of making. Upon hearing her emerge from the bathroom he turned towards her with a smile.

"Good morning" he said gently, as he walked towards her. "You're up early" he remarked, his eyes meeting hers. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"So are you" she replied, offering him a small smile. "Why don't you go back to bed for a while?" she encouraged. "Our appointment isn't until half-past eight, you could rest for another thirty minutes or so" she explained.

"I've never been one for sleeping for long periods of time" he responded. Phryne nodded. She had noticed. "That's more your department" he teased, referring to Phryne's previous habit of not rising before ten; unless she wanted to force herself into one of his investigations, in which case she would be up with the lark. Before, in fact. Phryne scoffed, feigning offence.

"Given my condition, Jack, I'd say that's a rather discourteous remark to make" she replied lightly. Jack smiled in response and placed his hands on her waist, feeling the silk kimono beneath his hands as he drew her towards him.

"I apologise" he said gently, smiling as he kissed her on the lips. Phryne chuckled lightly and returned the kiss, humming against his lips as her curious hands drifted up his arms.

"You're forgiven" she said quietly, the words breathed gently against his lips. Jack's right hand drifted to her face, which was flushed with heat from the steam in the bathroom, and he smiled.

"I should shower before we leave" he said gently. "I still smell of crime scene."

"If you must" Phryne sighed. "Though I really quite like it" she replied, her voice adopting the seductive tone that still (dammit) made Jack somewhat weak at the knees. He nodded gently in her direction and disappeared into the bathroom, as Phryne tried in vain to suppress the smile which was forming upon her lips.

As Phryne heard the sound of the shower, she walked across the room and towards her dressing table, musing on the routine (a word she had once considered with disdain) that she and Jack had adopted, quite unknowingly, since they began living together. In the mornings especially, when they were both required to ready themselves for their days (which would sometimes be spent separately), they seemed to be able to prepare themselves with ease and without issue, neither of them doing or not doing something which made the preparations of the other difficult. However, Phryne did suspect that Jack had simply adapted since moving in with her, working his only morning routine (which took significantly less time than her own) around hers. She smiled gently at the thought of the chivalrous inspector, as she brushed her hair and considered her reflection. It was remarkable how easily they fitted into each other's lives, it felt so natural and effortless, and devoid of the awkwardness or impracticalities that she had once feared. It was one of the few things in Phryne's life which felt completely and irrefutably _right_.

When Jack emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later he found Phryne standing before the mirror, immaculately dressed and ready for the day. She was wearing a black satin skirt which fell to just above her knees, with matching t-bar court shoes and a black and white patterned blouse, which she was smoothing down. A black coat hung over the chaise lounge beside her, and her black beret rested on top of it. She turned to face him as he entered and smiled. Jack returned the smile and nodded, before finding his eyes drifting almost instinctively towards her abdomen, which was shrouded in the (undoubtedly expensive) material of her blouse. Phryne caught his eyes as they met hers again and she smiled knowingly at him, which he returned, as he crossed the room and headed towards his wardrobe, and began to prepare himself for the day. _Yes_ , Phryne mused, as she picked up her beret and began to arrange it neatly on her head, _just right_.

After enjoying a light breakfast, which Phryne struggled to force herself to eat due to the sudden return of her anxiety, the detectives drove to the hospital in Phryne's Hispano, arriving shortly after quarter past eight. They walked into the hospital together side by side, the sounds of Jack's footsteps and Phryne's heels echoing throughout the quiet corridors. Phryne knew that, technically, doctors did not arrange appointments until nine o'clock, but Mac was aware of Phryne's anxiety which, combined with the fact that her pregnancy needed to be kept secret during the initial stages, meant that she accommodated the Robinsons by creating earlier appointments. Mac often arrived at the hospital between seven thirty and eight o'clock each morning, so she assured Phryne that seeing her and Jack at such an hour would be no issue whatsoever. And Phryne was very, very grateful.

As Phryne and Jack walked into the Maternity Department and headed towards Mac's office, Phryne felt the familiar sensation of anxiety overwhelm her once more, which she forced aside, walking calmly beside Jack and knocking confidently upon the door to her friend's office; a knock which was responded to less than a moment later by Mac's voice, which instantly set her at her ease. Jack opened the door for Phryne and she stepped inside, closely followed by the inspector, who closed the door behind her. Mac, who was already wearing her white lab coat, was standing behind her desk and smiled at them pleasantly, casting aside Phryne's few remaining anxieties. Indeed, she felt perfectly calm and relaxed as Mac invited them to sit in the chairs before her desk, as she too lowered herself into her own seat, and looked at them both with a confident and friendly expression. After indulging on small talk for a couple of minutes, Mac turned towards Phryne with a warm smile.

"How are you feeling, Phryne?" Mac asked gently. Phryne smiled gently.

"Fine" she replied immediately. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding. Mac was about to pose another question when Phryne, who felt Jack's eyes upon her and turned to meet his expression, which was calm and reassuring, turned back towards her friend. "There was just-" she began, breaking off slightly as she spoke. Mac met her gaze and watched her patiently, waiting for her to continue. "There was an incident on Wednesday. Minor, really, it was nothing" she said hastily, before realising she was rambling. "I experienced some sickness" Phryne said slowly. Mac nodded in response. When Phryne did not continue, Jack spoke.

"It was actually… more than just 'some' sickness" he said tentatively. Mac met Phryne's gaze.

"I was quite sick during the morning and early afternoon, and spent the majority of the day asleep" she explained. Mac stared at her for a moment before blinking.

"Darling, why didn't you call me?" she asked gently, her tone curious but not accusing. Phryne, who felt embarrassed, shrugged.

"Because it was nothing" Phryne returned quietly. "I mean, it wasn't really any worse than what I experienced in the beginning" she added quickly. "I kept drinking water as you advised me, and I slept when I needed to" she stated, hoping to reassure Mac. "And when Jack came back in the evening we had dinner together, which I thankfully managed to keep down, and then we had an early night" she stated. "And I was absolutely fine on Thursday." Mac considered what Phryne sad before nodding. "Besides, I've monopolised enough of your time in recent weeks, and didn't see the need to disturb you about some minor sickness that you wouldn't have been able to do anything about" she explained. "I wasn't in any pain, I wasn't bleeding, and I felt the baby moving throughout the day" she said, her voice adopting a soft, warm tone. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, and it certainly wasn't something that required medical attention" she added, finding herself feeling rather self-conscious. Jack swallowed hard and shifted slightly in his seat. Mac sighed gently.

"Phryne, I'm here in this capacity not simply as your friend, but as your doctor also" Mac said, her voice gentle and calm. "If there is anything that happens that concerns you, no matter how trivial you believe it might be, I want you to call me" she said, her tone kind and compelling. Phryne nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac offered her a small smile and nodded. Jack, who was considering Phryne's statement, recalled some of her words and turned towards her.

"You felt the baby moving throughout the day?" he asked, his voice curious and gentle. Phryne turned towards him and, seeing the tenderness of his expression, smiled and nodded gently.

"Yes" she replied warmly. "The little rascal wouldn't keep still" she said fondly, her right hand travelling instinctively towards her lower abdomen as she spoke. Jack smiled in response and nodded. Mac's eyes drifted between them both and she smiled.

"Possibly trying to reassure its mother that everything was alright" Mac said gently, prompting them both to turn back towards her. Phryne met her friend's gaze. "Do you feel the baby move quite frequently?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"At least once or twice a day" Phryne replied. "Especially at night" she added. "And the baby seems to be quite fond of baths." Mac smiled gently.

"Many of my patients say that" Mac replied. "You're approaching your twentieth week, so in a few weeks' time, when the baby's movements become stronger, you may feel it kicking when you're under the water."

"Really?" asked Phryne, her curious eyes meeting Mac's as she smiled. Mac nodded.

"Are the movements becoming stronger and more frequent?" Mac asked.

"Yes" Phryne returned immediately. "They're lasting longer, too" she added.

"Good" Mac replied, her words and expression reassuring Phryne. However, as the lady detective considered the doctor's words, she found previous concerns she had been considering returning to her, and she felt compelled to ask a question which had been worrying her as of late. "Mac, I-" she began, stopping abruptly as she struggled to phrase the question. She felt Jack turn towards her and could sense his concerned eyes upon her, and his presence reassured her immediately. "Can the baby… be affected by what I'm feeling?" she asked tentatively. Mac watched her with kind and patient eyes. "I mean… if I were feeling angry or upset…" she continued, her eyes holding Mac's gaze, "would that affect the baby?" Mac's expression softened and she looked at Phryne with reassuring eyes.

"The baby and you are connected, Phryne, both physically and emotionally" Mac began gently. "Everything you eat and drink is passed to the baby, which is why it's so important that you do both regularly" she explained. "And if you are feeling worried or angry or upset, then the baby can pick up on it" she said tentatively. "Just as it will feel when you are happy or relaxed or excited" she added quickly. "But there is nothing wrong with feeling either angry or upset. Both are very common emotions for mothers to experience during pregnancy, and it is not something that you should blame yourself for or judge yourself on" she said, her voice kind but firm. "If every child whose mother experienced those emotions during pregnancy was affected badly, human beings would have died out less than a year after they began" Mac said, smiling gently as she spoke. "You aren't hurting the baby, Phryne. And it is perfectly natural to feel angry and upset" she assured her. "The best thing that you can do is to talk about it" she said, her voice soothing and gentle. "Talk to someone, Jack or me or Dot, anyone, about how you're feeling" she said, knowing how difficult it was for Phryne. "It will help you to understand why you may be feeling that way and to deal with it in a way that will cause you minimal stress and discomfort" she stated. "If nothing else, it will come as a relief to confide in someone" she added. Phryne, who had been listening attentively, stared into Mac's eyes.

"You're certain?" Phryne asked. Mac nodded.

"Yes" Mac replied confidently. "Sometimes, if the baby senses that its mother is either excited or distressed, it will respond by becoming more active" she explained. "Many of my patients report feeling the baby kicking if they experience the emotions you just described. And although we need to minimise your stress levels as much as possible, experiencing those emotions will not harm he baby" she repeated. Phryne, feeling relieved, smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied. Jack, who had been watching Phryne with concern, relaxed visibly.

"You're welcome" Mac said gently, offering her friend a small smile. "So, apart from the sickness and exhaustion you suffered on Wednesday – the latter of which would have been as a result of your sickness – how was your nausea been?"

"Non-existent" replied Phryne honestly. Mac nodded.

"Good" she returned. "It is not uncommon for sickness to return at any stage of the pregnancy, and it isn't necessarily an indicator that something is wrong" she assured her. "The fact that you recovered fairly quickly and were able to eat on the same day is very reassuring" she informed her friend. Phryne nodded.

"Do you know what could have caused it?" Jack asked, concern present in his voice. Both women turned towards him.

"There isn't always a discernible explanation, or even a medical one" Mac replied gently. "As I said, recurrences of morning sickness during the later stages of pregnancy is not at all uncommon" she added. "It could be due to the hormonal changes occurring within your body, something you ate, exhaustion, stress, or something completely unrelated" she explained. However, Mac's knowledge of Phryne, and her mention of feeling upset and angry, meant that she could make a fairly accurate deduction as to the most likely cause of her illness. "Did anything happen to make you feel upset or angry or stressed on Wednesday? Or perhaps before?" she asked, intentionally avoiding the use of the term 'emotional', which she felt would unsettle the lady detective. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"We had dinner with Aunt Prudence on Tuesday" Phryne replied, her tone indicating that it had not, in fact, been an altogether enjoyable experience.

"That'll do it" Mac replied with a small sigh. "Mystery solved" she added, with a small smile.

"Aunt P and I argued" Phryne admitted, regretting her words shortly after, and hoping that Mac would not enquire as to the nature of the argument. Thankfully, she did not.

"Of course you did" Mac replied easily. Phryne smiled. "As your doctor, I must advise you to avoid stressful situations as much as possible, including arguments" she added. "Though I do appreciate how difficult that will be for you" she added lightly. "But please try and avoid such issues."

"Like Aunt Prudence?" Phryne asked dryly. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"Like arguments" Mac corrected. Phryne blinked.

"Yes" Phryne returned. "Aunt Prudence" she persisted. Mac suppressed a laugh.

"If you find her company induces unnecessary stress, then-"

"Mac" Phryne interceded, her voice light and her tone playful. "Are you advising me to avoid my aunt on medical grounds?" she asked, amused. "If so, I'd appreciate a doctor's note to that effect" she added. "Because she's joining us for dinner this evening."

"You know that's not what I was implying" Mac added, sighing gently as she spoke, and trying to hide the amusement from her voice. "And I could never provide a note that would deny you such a privilege" she added lightly. Phryne sighed in feigned defeat, but was smiling. So was Jack.

"You're terrible, Miss Fisher" Jack said quietly, his eyes and mouth revealing his amusement. Phryne smiled proudly.

"So" Mac said, drawing both of their attentions back towards her. "Aside from sickness induced from challenging social engagements" she continued lightly, "how have you been otherwise?" she asked.

"Fine" Phryne replied immediately. Mac stared at her for a moment.

"Have you been sleeping well?" she asked.

"Too well" Phryne responded. Mac smiled.

"How's your appetite?" Mac asked.

"Incessant" Phryne responded. Mac nodded.

"You're certainly looking well" Mac commented, her eyes drifting down towards her growing tummy, which was only just concealed beneath the fabric of her blouse.

"If 'well' is synonymous for 'fat'…" Phryne responded.

"You are not fat" Jack responded immediately, his voice kind but firm.

"No" Mac confirmed. "No, you're not" she assured her. Phryne, feeling wary and almost ashamed at her perceived thoughtlessness of what she had just said, nodded and did not pursue the matter. "Though whilst we are on the subject, I would like to measure you" she said tentatively. "It's important we monitor your size as your pregnancy progresses" she explained gently. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Of course" Phryne responded, forcing aside her anxiety. "Where would you like me?" she asked gently. Mac smiled and rose from her seat.

"If you could just stand up in front of your seat" Mac replied, as she opened the top drawer of her desk and removed a tape measure, which she carried towards Phryne. Mac was in front of her within moments and met her curious expression. Jack, not wishing to interrupt and feeling uncertain of what he should do at this stage, remained seated, and watched Phryne for any signs of unease or discomfort. She seemed content as she stood before her friend and doctor. "If you could just raise your blouse for me" Mac said gently, as she began to unwind the tape.

Phryne nodded in assent and placed her hand at the bottom of her blouse, pulling it up over her abdomen and capturing her silk camisole beneath her fingers, drawing it up with her blouse over her skin. Jack watched as Phryne's distinctly rounded stomach was revealed – did she seem a little bigger than before? – her pale and flawless skin displayed before them. Jack felt his heart beat faster.

Phryne rose the blouse and her silk camisole as high as she could, holding the material just beneath her breasts as she looked at Mac expectantly. Mac then measured Phryne's stomach from several angles, also making note of the size of her waist, and wrote them down within the pages of a small brown file on her desk which, Phryne suspected, was her medical file.

As Mac had measured Phryne, the lady detective found herself remembering Madame Fleuri doing to same just under a week ago, and the comment she had made to her at that time repeated itself in her mind. _"Small, given the stage of your pregnancy"_ Madame had stated. Phryne felt suddenly flushed with panic, as she slowly lowered her camisole and blouse over her body. She swallowed hard and looked towards Mac, whose back was towards as she made her notes. Mac hadn't said anything about her size when she'd been measuring her, and Phryne hadn't gauged anything from her expression. If something was wrong she'd tell her, wouldn't she? Of course she would. Despite this notion, Phryne quickly found herself feeling progressively more anxious, and asked her question a few moments later.

"Is everything alright?" Phryne asked, her eyes focused on her friend's back. Mac stopped writing immediately and turned around to face her, her expression one of curiosity and concern, having heard the worry in Phryne's voice.

"Of course" Mac replied gently. Phryne stared at her.

"You're certain?" Phryne persisted. Mac nodded slowly.

"Phryne, what's wrong?" she asked. Jack, who could see Phryne becoming visibly unsettled, rose from his seat and walked towards her.

"Phryne?" Jack said gently, placing his hand on the centre of her back. Phryne felt instantly flooded with warmth and reassurance.

"Am I too small?" Phryne asked, as she held Mac's gaze. Mac blinked.

"No" Mac replied firmly, shaking her head. "Darling, why would you think that?" she asked, suspicion entering her tone. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I arranged an appointment with Madame Fleuri, so that I could order some clothes that would actually fit me" Mac nodded in understanding, and began to see where this was heading. "And after she measured me she said that I was small, given the stage of my pregnancy" she stated. Mac exhaled sharply. Jack, from his position beside Phryne, sighed lightly in annoyance at Madame's interference. Phryne was already terrified about her pregnancy, she didn't need her fears aggravated by her couturier.

"Every woman gains weight differently" Mac began gently. "Some women put on a lot of weight in the first trimester, and some women – like yourself – do not" she added. "It's dependent on a variety of factors, from genetics and fitness levels to lifestyle and eating habits" she explained. "I have patients who are heavily pregnant whose conditions could be concealed with a man's knitted jumper, and women in their first trimester who have already had to abandon their skirts for shift dresses" Mac said gently. "All women are different, Phryne. There are, of course, situations where the mother's weight does become a concern, but yours is not one of them" Mac assured her, her voice adopting the same kind but firm voice she used with all her patients. "You are very slim, in excellent health and have led a very active lifestyle, so it is not surprising that you are not as big as some other women at this stage _might_ be" Mac explained. "The weight you have gained in limited to your mid-section, and it is perfectly normal" she stated confidently. You're also carrying the baby quite high, which can make you look a little smaller." Phryne, who had been listening attentively and visibly relaxed as Mac spoke, frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I'm what?" Phryne asked, perplexed. Mac offered her a small smile and stepped forward, placing her palm on the centre of her rounded middle.

"You're carrying your baby high" Mac repeated, her voice gentle and soothing, as she gently stroked Phryne's stomach. "Here" she stated. "It's dependent upon the position of the baby and the uterus" she explained. "Some women" she continued, tracing her down the curve of Phryne's stomach, "carry the baby lower, closer to the pelvis" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. Sort of.

"And that's… that's alright?" asked Phryne. Mac met her gaze and nodded immediately.

"Yes, darling" she assured her, as she slowly removed her hand from her body. "Your size is absolutely perfect" she stated with conviction. "It is consistent with what I would expect at this stage of your pregnancy" she explained. "If I had any concerns I would tell you" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" she replied, somewhat sheepishly. Mac smiled.

"Don't worry about what anyone else says, certainly not your couturier" Mac replied, barely hiding her disapproval as she spoke the final word. "When Madame Fleuri earns her medical degree, then she can bestow upon us her infinite knowledge on pregnancy and all other aspects of medicine" Mac said lightly, as she turned back towards the table and reached for Phryne's file. "Until then she should stick to overcharging Melbourne's elite, who apparently have increasingly less sense than money" she added quietly, before turning towards Phryne with a slightly embarrassed expression. "No offence" she added quickly.

"None taken" Phryne replied, trying to hide her smile. She failed. "I'll pass on your regards to Madame."

"Hmm" Mac responded, before returning her attentions to the file. Phryne looked up at Jack, whose hand was still on her back, and they exchanged an amused look. "If you could sit down again, I'll check your blood pressure and heart rate" Mac said, as she looked up from the file. "I'd also like a blood sample, just to run some standard tests" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied as she sat back down. Jack returned to his seat also, which he moved a little closer to Phryne's.

A few minutes later, having taken Phryne's heart rate, blood pressure and a vial of blood, Mac turned back towards the Robinsons.

"Everything appears to be perfectly fine" Mac assured them, before looking at Phryne directly. "If you'd like to follow me towards the table…" she began. Phryne and Jack rose from their seats.

"Would you like me to wait outside?" Jack asked gently. He usually left Mac and Phryne alone at around this time, but given how nervous Phryne had been, he was aware that she might prefer him to remain with her. Before she could speak, Mac responded.

"There is no need for you to leave just yet, Inspector" Mac responded, as she turned her head to face him. "There's something I'd like to show you" she explained. Phryne, now completely relaxed, watched Jack's eyebrows rise, which she responded to with a lascivious smile, swallowing what would have been a thoroughly indecent remark as they made their way towards the examination table as instructed.

Phryne sat on the edge of the bed and was encouraged to lay down, which she did, resting her head against the pillow, her arms resting beside her. She felt a strong, almost primal desire to place her hands on her stomach, and might have done so had Mac not asked for permission to adjust her clothing, which Phryne provided immediately. Phryne felt Jack's fingers entwine with hers as Mac gently rose the silk fabric of her blouse and camisole over her abdomen, resting it neatly beneath her breasts. Mac examined Phryne's abdomen with her hands for a minute or so, with Phryne squeezing Jack's hand at intervals. Jack looked down upon her and watched as her eyes, which were fixed upon the ceiling, blinked occasionally. She appeared deep in thought. However, she responded in the negative every time Mac asked if she felt any pain or tenderness during the examination.

"Phryne" Mac said suddenly, causing Phryne to blink herself from her thoughts and turn towards Mac, whose reassuring expression caused her to relax. "I can feel the baby" she said gently. Phryne blinked and her eyes shone. She squeezed Jack's hand tightly. He responded.

"You can?" she asked. Mac nodded.

"Yes, very clearly" Mac replied, as she continued to push down upon her abdomen. "I've felt it before, but at this stage it's much more defined" she stated. "The uterus is here" she explained, moving her hands slightly. "And the baby" she added, moving her hands back to where they had been before. "Is just here" she explained. Phryne stared at her and exhaled sharply, before smiling brightly, relief and happiness flooding her.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, as she turned towards him. Jack was smiling too.

"How big is the baby?" Jack asked. Mac looked up at him.

"Around six inches" Mac responded. "About fifteen centimetres" she added. Phryne squeezed Jack's hand tightly. "Excellent" Mac added, smiling fondly as she spoke. "Now, then" she stated, before reaching towards the small table at the end of the bed.

Phryne and Jack watched as Mac picked up a small, cylindrical wooden object, which was about eight inches long, with a widening area at the base and a flatter surface at the top. Phryne felt suddenly rather anxious.

"What's that?" Phryne asked, pushing herself up slightly, her eyes fixed on Mac.

Dr MacMillan walked towards Phryne, perching on the edge of the table as she held the item in her hand.

"It's called a Pinard Horn" Mac began, holding the smooth wooden object up before them. "It's a medical tool we use to listen to the baby's heartbeat" she explained. Phryne's eyes widened.

"You can listen to the baby's heartbeat?" Phryne asked quietly, in a voice she did not quite recognise. Mac smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.

"It can usually be detected after eighteen weeks, although this varies, depending on the positioning of the baby, etcetera" Mac returned. Phryne nodded in understanding. "If you just lie back for me I can see if I can hear it yet" she said gently. Phryne leaned back obediently, resting her arms by her sides, her right hand still holding Jack's tightly. She was feeling both excited and terrified in equal measure.

Mac eased herself off the edge of the examination table and walked down towards Phryne's abdomen, adjusting her clothing once more before placing the wider end of the wooden instrument against Phryne's abdomen, and pressing down. The Pinard Horn felt cold and strange against Phryne's skin, but she remained perfectly quit and still, as she felt Mac guiding the device across her, resting her ear against the flat surface. After just under a minute she heard Mac inhale sharply, and looked down to find her smiling. She was quiet for a few moments more until she couldn't be any longer.

"Mac?" Phryne asked. Mac looked up at Phryne, keeping the device still on her abdomen, as she faced her directly.

"Your baby has a very strong heartbeat" Mac said gently, as both Robinsons stared at her in awe.

Phryne's breath hitched as she stared at her, and she felt her throat tighten as tears stung her eyes. _Why am I crying_? _Stop, Phryne_ , she thought to herself, as she inhaled another shaky breath. She swallowed hard, before placing her left hand over her mouth and closing her eyes for a moment. _The baby has a heartbeat_ , she thought. _A strong heartbeat._

"Phryne?" Jack said gently, squeezing her hand and drawing her from her thoughts. She swallowed hard and turned towards him with a smile. His expression was warm and he looked very, very happy. She smiled. Mac watched the scene for a few moments before interrupting.

"Inspector Robinson" Mac said gently, prompting them both to turn towards her. "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Phryne felt Jack's hand grip hers very tightly and looked up to find him staring at Mac, his expression warm, his eyes soft, his lips slightly parted. He appeared about to speak when his mouth suddenly closed, and he looked down towards Phryne, as though asking permission. She smiled and nodded, granting the permission she didn't even feel it necessary he asked, and he smiled in response, before turning towards Mac.

"Yes" he said, his voice low and slightly husky. "Yes, thank you" he added with a nod.

Phryne watched Jack curiously. It was unusual to see his usually calm and composed demeanour falter slightly. She squeezed his hand reassuringly before slowly lowering her fingers from his, and watching as he cleared his throat lightly, before walking towards Mac.

Mac rested her ear against the Pinard Horn for a few moments, and then adjusted it slightly, before smiling and standing tall before Jack.

"When you're ready, Inspector" Mac stated, her voice gentle and her smile warm.

Jack nodded once, before looking back towards Phryne, who smiled encouragingly. He returned her gentle smile with a nervous one of his own, and assumed the same position Mac had, resting his ear against the flatter end of the medical device.

Phryne watched as Jack's eyes widened, his lips gently parting, as he remained perfectly silent and still. His expression was completely calm and relaxed and his eyes, which were warm and tender, adopted an almost glazed expression – could those be tears? – as his pupils drifted from left to right at intervals.

Time passed slowly, with both Mac and Phryne remaining respectfully silent, as Jack listened to the baby's heartbeat. Phryne watched the reverent expression on Jack's face, his warm eyes, the small smile which played upon his lips, and felt herself feeling quite moved. After several minutes Jack rose his head up slightly, his eyes still glazed, as he slowly eased himself into a standing position. Phryne, who had never seen that expression on Jack's face before, pushed herself up into a half-sitting position.

"Jack?" she asked gently. The sound of Phryne calling his name broke through Jack's trance, and he blinked once before turning towards her. She was watching him expectantly, curiosity and concern in her expression. "Jack, are you alright?" she asked, her voice kind and warm. Jack swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat.

"That was incredible" he said after a few moments, his voice husky and more than slightly choked. Phryne sat up completely and stared at him, finding herself quite moved by his expression and the sound of his voice. She reached for his hand and clasped her fingers between his own. He squeezed back. "It was so fast" he remarked, turning to Mac. Mac smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, it's supposed to be" Mac reassured him. "The baby's heartbeat will be significantly faster than ours" she added. Jack considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you" he said to Mac, his voice still low and husky. Mac, who was also touched by Jack's reaction, smiled.

"You are most welcome" she said with the utmost sincerity. Jack swallowed hard and turned towards Phryne who, he suddenly realised, was holding his hand. Her eyes were wide and bright and a gentle smile was playing on her lips.

"Thank you" he said sincerely, his voice sounding slightly choked once more. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded, squeezing his hand as she did so. She wasn't really sure what he was thanking him for.

"That's alright" Phryne replied gently, her eyes still drifting across Jack's face, and the curious expression it bore. She couldn't remember the last time he had an expression she didn't recognise. But she would never forget this one. She smiled at him gently. "I'm glad you go to hear it" she said sincerely. "I can feel the baby moving, so I'm glad you have something too" she added kindly, her voice gentle and warm. Jack smiled gently in response, but didn't seem quite able to speak.

"You'll be able to feel that too soon enough" Mac said gently, addressing Jack. "The baby's movements will continue to get stronger and more frequent" she explained. "You should be able to feel it yourself in the next few weeks" she said with a smile. Jack smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, thank you" Jack said finally, before turning from Mac to Phryne, and clearing his throat. His mind began to function again, his thoughts becoming more coherent, his voice returning to normal. Just.

"Do you need a minute, Jack?" Phryne asked kindly, meeting his gaze as she spoke. "Mac will want to examine me a little more intimately, and I think we can both spare you that" she said lightly. Jack stifled a small laugh and nodded.

"You're sure?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded. She knew how difficult he found it being emotional in front of her, let alone someone else, particularly someone who was both their friend and colleague. She thought he might appreciate a few minutes to collect himself.

"I'm sure" Phryne replied confidently. "We'll only be a minute" she assured him. Jack nodded confidently.

"I'll be just outside if you need me" he responded, before placing a gentle, lingering kiss upon her forehead, before slowly releasing her hand, turning on the spot and leaving the room. Phryne watched after him, staring at the door as it closed behind him.

"I've never seen him like that before" Phryne said reflectively. Mac perched herself on the edge of the examination table and smiled gently.

"It's understandable" Mac mused. "And actually, a very common reaction."

"Oh, yes, of course" Phryne replied, before turning towards her. "Thank you for doing that for him, Mac" she said sincerely. Mac smiled.

"It was no trouble at all" she assured her. Phryne smiled. "Before we continue, is there anything you want to ask me? Anything you're concerned about?" she asked tentatively. She was sure that, if there had been, she would have felt able to mention it in front of Jack. But she wanted to double check. Phryne appeared about to dismiss the notion when a sudden thought came to her.

"Actually, I… I have been feeling a little sore" Phryne admitted. Mac nodded in understanding. "Here" she explained, gesturing towards her chest. "And my back, too" she added. "I thought someone had replaced the upholstery in Bert and Cec's cab with sacks filled with flint" she stated. Mac smiled gently.

"Both of those are very common and perfectly normal symptoms of pregnancy" Mac assured Phryne, who was watching her intently. "You will experience soreness, tingling and possibly even pain in your breasts as they get bigger, particular in the later stages" she explained. "And you may experience some discomfort in your back and abdomen due to your increasing size" she added. "It's nothing to worry about. Any pain or discomfort can be eased by cushions or adjusting your sitting position" she stated. "And if you could avoid falling asleep in armchairs, as I know you seem to be inexplicably partial too, that would also benefit you greatly" she informed her.

"Very well, Mac" Phryne replied. Mac smiled.

"Are you happy for me to examine you?" Mac asked gently. Phryne nodded and laid back down upon the table. She was.

Five minutes later, as Phryne was adjusting her blouse and skirt, Mac opened the door and admitted Jack back into her office. His eyes immediately searched for Phryne, who smiled at him warmly as she walked towards him.

"Hello, Jack" she said gently. Jack smiled.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his voice having returned to normal. Phryne nodded.

"Everything is perfect, isn't it Mac?" she said, turning towards her physician, who was making notes in her file.

"It certainly is" Mac confirmed. Jack nodded. "So, same time next Friday?" she asked casually. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she replied, nodding. Mac smiled. "Will you come over at some point next week, Mac?" she asked. "It would be nice to spend some time with you in a less sterile environment" she explained. Mac nodded.

"Of course" Mac responded. "I'll call you this evening" she added. Phryne nodded and smiled. Just as Jack opened the door for Phryne, Mac called out to them. "Have a lovely dinner with Prudence this evening" she said, her tone jovial and light. Jack turned towards Mac with a smile as Phryne groaned, and he locked eyes with his wife's physician and friend, exchanging a conspiratorial look, before walking with Phryne out of the hospital.

Phryne and Jack arrived back at their home at around half-past nine, with Phryne parking directly outside Wardlow, feeling perfectly content. Jack opened her door for her and offered his hand, guiding her out of the car and walking her up the pathway towards the house.

"Are you sure you have time to come inside, Jack?" Phryne teased lightly. "Your Commissioner will be missing you terribly" she remarked lightly. "He'll probably be sending out a search party soon." Jack smirked lightly in response.

"I told the Commissioner I would be at the station by ten, so we have plenty of time" Jack countered. Phryne smiled.

"Very well, Jack" she replied happily, as he unlocked the front door and held it open for her, allowing her to walk inside first.

As Jack and Phryne walked into the house, they were faced with an unexpected (but certainly not unprecedented) sight: a large number of parcels – at least a dozen – were being stacked neatly into piles by Dot and Mr Butler. Phryne looked confused for a moment, before glancing at one of the boxes by her feet, which was of white card with a red rose in the centre and silver writing, which she instantly recognised. Her heart began to race and she felt suddenly rather nervous. _Oh_ _my_ , she thought. _That was fast._ Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather nervous and overwhelmed, and very conscious of the fact that her entire household would find out about her covert shopping trip which, although perfectly justified, caused her to worry. Although Mac had assured her that everything was fine - Mac had even heard the baby's heartbeat - it didn't mean that everything would remain that way. Had she been premature by buying the items? Perhaps it was too soon…

Jack, who noticed that Dot was about to drop the box on the top of the stack of five she was holding, walked quickly forward and relieved her of it, glancing down at the lid with curiosity.

"'The Velvet Rose'" Jack read, before turning towards Phryne. "You certainly didn't waste any time, Miss Fisher" Jack said lightly. "You've only been let loose on Melbourne for a few days" he teased. Upon noticing the slightly embarrassed look on Phryne's face, and the nervousness of her expression despite the small smile she offered him, Jack's smile fell immediately.

"Where would you like these to go, Miss?" asked Dot, her eyes just visible from the top of the pile. Phryne swallowed hard and forced herself to focus.

"Uh… the guest bedroom, Dot. The one opposite mine and Jack's" Phryne replied, her voice slightly quieter than usual. "Thank you" she said, offering her companion a small smile. Dot nodded in response and carried the four boxes she held upstairs. Mr Butler emerged from the dining room and gathered six more boxes and followed her, leaving just the one Phryne had picked up and the one Jack was holding. Jack, who was conscious of having unintentionally upset Phryne, walked towards her.

"Phryne, I'm sorry-"

"No, Jack, don't be" Phryne returned, a warm smile playing upon her lips. "Sorry, I didn't expect them to arrive quite so soon" she stated.

"You don't have to apologise" Jack assured her, "and you certainly don't have to explain to me or anyone else how you spend your money" he added, confusion present in his tone. The arrival of the parcels, which Jack knew from experience was usually something Phryne lauded, had made her very nervous for some reason, and he couldn't imagine why.

"They're not for me" Phryne explained. "Well, they're… I mean, I bought them, but they're not…" she continued, her words trailing off. Jack, now utterly perplexed, watched her with concern until she looked up and met his gaze, exhaling deeply. "They're baby clothes" she admitted quietly, finding herself feeling both embarrassed and overwhelmed by the confession, for some reason. "Well, it's mostly clothes, I bought some blankets too" she added quickly. "Quite a few, actually" she explained.

Jack's expression softened and his features relaxed entirely, as a gentle smile played upon his lips.

"You…" Jack began, prompting Phryne to hold his gaze as she looked up at him in anticipation. "You bought clothes for the baby?" he asked gently, a warm smile upon his face, which was reflected in the expression in his eyes. He knew that Phryne had been very anxious about preparing for the baby, and whilst she had bought the cat and raised the subject of the nursery with him, she had seemed nervous about making any further preparations. The fact that she now felt able to was a good sign; hopefully she was feeling less afraid. Phryne found herself relaxing slightly and she smiled in response.

"Well yes, I…" Phryne returned. "I was in the city on Monday and I ordered a few things…"

"'A few'?" asked Jack gently, in an attempt to reassure Phryne, who seemed, for some reason embarrassed. It worked. She was smiling, and sighed lightly before responding.

"Yes, Jack, a few" she replied, her eyes holding his. "Babies need clothes. They're a necessity, apparently. Blankets too, so I'm told" she said quickly, attempting to make light of the situation. "Though I wasn't expecting them to arrive quite so soon" she stated.

Jack, who had been watching Phryne carefully as she spoke, lowered the box he was holding and smiled gently at her. She looked less nervous than she had done before, but was clearly still worried, and he wanted to reassure her, and provide her with some comfort.

"I think that was a very good idea" Jack said gently. Prompting Phryne to nod slightly in response.

"Thank you" she said quietly, offering him a small smile. Jack's eyes met her gaze.

"Will you show me?" Jack asked gently. Phryne looked up at him for a moment with a confused expression on her face. "What you bought, I mean" he added, hoping that it would reassure Phryne, and make her feel less embarrassed. And also because he was very, very curious to see what she had bought. At that moment, Mr Butler and Dot arrived downstairs and, sensing that the discussion between the detectives was a private one, retreated to the kitchen. Phryne nodded gently.

"Yes, of course" she replied gently, before holding the box to her and leading him up the stairs.

Phryne and Jack walked up the stairs and across the landing until they reached the spare bedroom opposite their own. Phryne slowly opened the door and led Jack inside, quickly finding the white boxes from Velvet Rose, which Dot and Mr Butler had stacked neatly beside the dressing table. Jack surveyed them briefly. He thought about making a light remark about whether Phryne left any clothes for the other mothers of Melbourne, but decided against it, fearing that it would have the opposite effect than which it was intended.

Phryne walked across the room towards the stack of boxes, which were between the dressing table the chaise lounge beneath the window. She led Jack towards the chaise lounge, where he sat, before gesturing to the box on his lap.

"I remember what I ordered, but I have no idea how the items have been packaged" she explained. Jack smiled and nodded, before gently lifting the lid of his box and looking inside.

Inside the box was white tissue paper, so thin and delicate that it was almost transparent. Jack moved it gently aside, opening it to reveal the contents, which he stared down at. Phryne watched a warm smile spread across Jack's lips as he reached into the box and slowly lifted a white embroidered gown. It was made of white linen, and had intricate embroidery about the neckline and front, and around the cuffs of the arms. As Jack lifted it up it fell free from its folds, and he held it up, his eyes drifting across it reverently, taking in each detail, as his thumbs traced the embroidering upon the neckline. Phryne recognised his expression from earlier, when he was listening to their baby's heartbeat. Suddenly she found herself feeling less afraid. Watching Jack handle the delicate item of clothing lovingly and with such care made her feel safe; but more importantly, it made her feel that their baby was safe. She smiled gently.

"It's so small" Jack said quietly, after what seemed like an eternity. Phryne's smile widened.

"As the person who will be giving birth to the baby, I am quite satisfied that it's big enough" Phryne remarked lightly. As soon as she had spoken the gravity of her words struck her and her smile faded. Jack, as though sensing her unease, lowered the garment back into the box and turned to face her.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his voice calm and soothing, as he reached out his hand and clasped hers tightly. "It's alright" he assured her. "It's going to be alright."

"Sorry" Phryne said quickly, shaking her head slightly, unable to meet his eyes. Jack squeezed her hand tightly.

"Nothing is going to happen to you" he assured her, finding himself feeling overwhelmed with guilt, and forcing down fear at the prospect. Phryne exhaled sharply.

"It's not me I'm worried about" she admitted quietly, her hands resting on the base of her abdomen. Jack swallowed hard.

"The baby's fine" Jack assured her, feeling her tense slightly as he spoke. "You heard what Mac said" he said gently. "She said the baby is fine, it's heartbeat is strong, everything is as it should be" he explained.

"For now" Phryne said quietly, before looking up and meeting his gaze. Her eyes were filled with tears. "But what if it doesn't stay that way?" she asked, her breath hitching as she spoke. She had seemed fine before they returned home, she was happy and optimistic, but seeing the baby clothes had stirred the fears she had been trying to suppress, and now she was terrified again. Jack put the box down on the chaise lounge beside him and edged closer to her. "Jack, what if something goes wrong?" she asked tearfully, clenching her jaw in an attempt to prevent herself from crying. She failed.

"No" Jack said gently, as he turned towards her and put his arms around her, drawing her close in a comforting embrace. Phryne leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes tight, wrapping her right arm around his waist as her left arm cradled her abdomen protectively. "Nothing is going to go wrong" he assured her. "It's going to be alright" he stated. "Mac and I aren't going to let anything happen to either one of you" he whispered into her hair, feeling her tense against him as she cried. "I promise" he stated confidently, holding her close. "I promise you, Phryne, it's going to be alright."

In Maria Salvatore's house in Fitzroy, a meeting of the Camriste was being held. The dining room had been suitably prepared, and the six highest ranking members of the Camorra (including Maria Salvatore and Cesare Cipriano) were seated around the large mahogany table. Generous measures of whiskey had been poured into crystal glasses and dispersed accordingly, with two large decanters resting in the centre of the table. An ash tray had been placed at either end of the large table, and thick plumes of grey cigar smoke drifted into the air. Maria Salvatore, dressed completely in black with the exception of the crimson of the scarf draped about her neck, stared at the others with emotionless eyes. Cipriano was sitting at the other end of the table directly opposite her, and the other members were seated on her left and right. She rose the whiskey to her lips, drank it all in a single mouthful, and continued to speak.

"As you are aware, gentlemen" she began, her heavy Italian accent softened the coldness of her tone, "the Honourable Mrs Phryne Robinson" she stated, spitting out her title as though it were a shard of glass which had pierced her tongue, "and her husband, the inspector who is responsible for the imprisonment of both my son, Roberto, and Papa Antonio" she continued, "is with child" she said, her tone adopting a tone which unsettled even the Camriste. Maria was dangerous, they knew that. Papa Antonio had relied upon her heavily, and when he was incarcerated, her ascension to leader of the Camorra had not been questioned. No one would have dared. They were all very, very smart men. And smart men knew how not to die. "He and his wife, the private detective, Phryne Robinson" she continued, pausing to blow out a ring of smoke. "They have imprisoned my son, and Papa Antonio, and destroyed the businesses that they created" she declared. "They both investigated the removal of Mr Wells, which led to the imprisonment of Dario Ranieri" she stated. Cesare's eyes lowered as she spoke. "And their investigations have led to us needing to stop importing certain items through the docks, which has been both inconvenient and expensive" she spat. The Camriste nodded in agreement. This had been the subject of every meeting for the past eight months. They knew. "But this baby" she said, nodding slightly as she spoke, her black eyes drifting across the faces around the table."This poses a solution to many of our problems" she said simply, as she lit herself an expensive cigar, completely against all known customs. The men around her remained silent. "Inspector Jack Robinson has been instrumental in sabotaging many of our operations" she said evenly. "Unlike the others, he is not a man who can be easily dissuaded" she stated. "He cannot be bribed, and despite our efforts, there is nothing he can be blackmailed over" she stated. "But every man has a weakness" she said pointedly. The Camorra nodded in agreement. They knew she wasn't only referring to Jack Robinson. "My son told him that if he did not stop, he would take the lives of those he held dear" Maria stated reflectively, as she balanced the burning cigar between her fingers. "And the inspector, he hit him" she spat. "He hit him and then he arrested him, and now he is to go to trial in September" she stated evenly. "For almost a year we have been trying to find a way to stop them both, the inspector and the lady detective. To punish them for their previous crimes and prevent them from committing any others" she stated severely. "Jack Robinson will not be stopped by threats to his own life, and is apparently not affected by threats to end the lives of those he holds dear" she temporised. "So our solution, _i miei fratelli_ , is simple" she explained. "We do not end the life of someone he cares about, someone they both care about" she explained, as she took a deep drag from the cigar, which she slowly released, staring at the men over the smoky haze as it slowly drifted away. She picked up the newspaper article from _The Globe_ which announced Phryne Robinson's pregnancy, and held it up to the company. "We take one."


	76. Chapter 57

**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you're having a great week! As mentioned, I am hoping to update more frequently, and will be posting new chapters twice a week, instead of just once. There are also going to be time jumps of one to two weeks at a time; I'm conscious that anything greater than that would disrupt the flow of the story, but I know it must be frustrating. Thank you again for your patience.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter, but if you have any concerns/advice/issues please do let me know.**

 **Until the weekend,**

 **HQ21**

 **SJM: Thank you for continuing to read the story, and for your review, I always look forward to reading them. Sorry about that, you're absolutely right. I'll make sure that it is clearer when there are switches between the Camorra and Jack/Phryne scenes, especially as the Camorra scenes will be getting longer and (on occasion) occur more than once in a single chapter. Thank you again** **J**

At her house in Fitzroy, Maria Salvatore took in a deep drag of her cigar as she placed the newspaper article back down upon the table, immodestly aware that the eyes of every man in the room were now upon her. She lowered the cigar from her lips and rested it on the crystal ash tray beside her, exhaling the light grey smoke as her eyes drifted across the faces of each man in turn, identifying the confusion in everyone bar Cesare, who had read her son's missive. She smiled.

"I received a letter from Roberto, who had a very interesting idea about what we should do about this situation with the inspector and the private detective, one which I am confident will be successful and suit all our needs" Maria said slowly, her eyes still drifting across the faces of her audience. "My son did in his prison cell what you could not do even with your freedom" she added, a harsh undertone present in her voice. "He came up with a solution to this problem" she stated, waving her hand above the newspaper article on the table. No one dared to speak, and Maria continued. "As we've discussed, Jack Robinson cannot be forced into submission by threats to his life or to anyone else's, so there is no point in pursuing that possibility" she explained. "Thankfully, his wife has provided us with another" she said with a cruel grin that even Cesare found somewhat disturbing. "We need to end their meddling in our matters and avenge my son" Maria said firmly. "As ending their lives is both obvious and unproductive – and will immediately draw attention to us – we won't" she said simply. "Instead, we will take the life of someone they both hold dear" she stated, tapping a fingernail on the image of Phryne which was published in _The Globe_. "The child" she said icily. All men stared at her.

"You want us to kill the child?" asked Luigi Ranieri, who was seated on her right. He was an elderly man with white hair and a large moustache, and was staring at her with confused brown eyes. He was also Dario Ranieri's father. "If we want to do that, we just kill her" he said simply, nodding towards the article. Maria stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"We aren't going to kill the child" Maria explained. "We are going to take it" she added, a victorious smile playing upon her lips. "Inspector Jack Robinson may not respond to threats to kill him or eve his wife, but if we take his child and keep it from him, he will be compelled to do anything we ask" she said easily. The Camriste stared at her. They clearly weren't convinced. "Especially if we kill it's mother" she added. "That would be quite the incentive" she stated, "and it would also have the added benefit of preventing her from looking for it" she explained. "The inspector, bereaved by his wife's death and in the knowledge that we have his child – their child – would not hinder our plans any longer. In fact, he could be persuaded to assist us" she stated, "and it would also go some way to avenging my son's imprisonment" she added satisfactorily. "Perhaps even saving him from the gallows" she added, her tone edged with emotion, as the possibilities this child could provide them with began to open up in her mind. The members looked at each other for a moment.

"And what you want to do with this child, eh?" asked Luigi. "The inspector is a clever man, and he stop at nothing" he added. "You take his child, he find it."

"No" Maria replied easily. "Not if we take the child back to the old country" she explained. "If we held it here he would find it, of that I am certain." Luigi considered this for a moment.

"Why we need to keep the child?" he demanded. "Why we not kill them both? That whore and her child?"

"Because killing them both would be a short-term solution" Maria replied easily. Phryne Robinson would stop at nothing to find the child, and her skills and influence are such that she would succeed" Maria stated. "Her death would prevent this, prevent her interfering and make the inspector aware that my son's threat was a valid one" she added. "Killing Jack Robinson, like killing Phryne Robinson and her baby, would be an equally short-term solution" she declared, already anticipating their next suggestion. "Inspector Robinson is a very honest man, and a reputable detective" she explained. "This move will not only prevent him from interfering in our matters, but it will provide us with an influence over the Police that we will not otherwise get" she continued. "It is the only way we can be sure of it" she added. "And he would require some kind of proof that the child was still living, which we must be able to provide. He is a clever man and cannot be fooled. And if he suspects we killed his child as we will his wife, he will come after us without mercy" she explained. "The inspector cannot be threatened by death, so we will threaten him with life" she smiled.

"The Police would know it was us" Luigi returned. "They would come after us. He'd make sure of it."

"Not if he was told what would happen to his child if he tried" Maria responded, a sinister edge present in her icy tone. "He and he alone would know that we had his child and we killed his wife" she said easily. "Do you really think he would do anything that would risk its safety? The safety of a child who is his only earthly connection to his late wife?" she asked. "I assure you, Luigi, he would not." Luigi considered this for a moment and looked towards his comrades, who were nodding slowly and watching Maria with interest. He sighed.

"And how would we take this child?" Luigi asked. "Break into the hospital? Her house?" he continued "That did not work so well for my Dario" he added, emotion heavy in his voice. Maria stared at him.

"We won't wait until the child was born" Maria replied. "We will take her shortly before it is due to arrive – when she will be at her most vulnerable – and we will keep her until the child is born" she said easily. Luigi snorted.

"We are not doctors" Luigi replied, waving a dismissive hand.

"But I have borne two children and delivered three more" Maria replied confidently. "And we do not need to concern ourselves with the well-being of the mother" she continued coldly, reaching for her whiskey. "Seeing as we won't allow her to survive for very long after the delivery" she added, before taking a long sip. Luigi considered her for a moment.

"This is too much" Luigi said, shaking his head. "It cannot work."

"It will work, Luigi" Maria said firmly. "It is an excellent opportunity that we cannot afford to miss" she explained. "It will enable us to continue our work, remove the obstacles of those detectives, and avenge our children" she said firmly. "We have many months to work on the details, but I am certain this will work. It is our best course of action" she stated, scanning the table quickly. The majority of the men were nodding, and even Luigi appeared deep in thought.

"Even if we agree to this, it will take months, and the risks are great" said Alberto Cantrelli, who was sitting on her left.

"But the benefits are many" Maria countered. "And no one will know or even suspect what we are doing, even after the event" she said easily. "Only the inspector will know of our involvement. And, if we have his child, he is unlikely to pass on that information" she added. Alberto leaned back in his seat and considered the information. "The child can be used as leverage for as long as possible, and then we can sell it back to its father" she said simply. "His titled wife is incredibly wealthy, and he'll inherit her money following her death. He'd give it all for his child to be returned" she said, staring at the men before her with eyes which were almost black. Alberto Cantrelli looked around the table and everyone nodded slowly in response. Alberto clasped his hands on the table before him and turned towards Maria.

"What do you suggest we do next?" he asked, his eyes meeting Maria's. Maria smiled victoriously.

"We need to gather information" Maria explained. "The article mentions she was visibly pregnant, but we need to know how far along she is – precisely" she stated. The men nodded. "We will need to keep a very close eye on her over the coming months. Learning her routines and her habits will be invaluable for when the time comes" she stated. "We also need to find out more about her doctor who, I suspect, will be her medical friend."

"Elizabeth MacMillan" stated Luigi. Maria nodded.

"And how are we supposed to follow her?" asked Alberto. "If she and the inspector see us, he will recognise us for sure" he added. "The inspector knows many of our men on sight. If she sees the same face again and again, and she tells him, he will know."

"Which is precisely why _we_ aren't going to follow her" replied Maria evenly. Alberto stared at her, perplexed. "She is a very intelligent woman who works as a detective. If we send people to follow her – particularly our people – she will know about it" she explained. "And as you said, even if she did not, the inspector certainly would" she added. "So _we_ aren't going to follow her" she stated simply. "We are going to hire someone to do so." Alberto stared at her.

"But if she sees the same face again and again, she will know" Alberto replied dubiously. Maria shook her head and reached for the newspaper beside her, her eyes drifting over the name of its author, Frederick Burn.

"Not if it is a person she expects to see" Maria stated, holding up the paper once more. "She is a famous and wealthy young woman who frequently appears in the society pages. Her pregnancy is going to get a lot of attention from the press" she declared. "And with the assistance of Mr Frederick Burn, we can ensure she is closely followed, constantly, without raising suspicions" she stated. "She won't view it as being out of the ordinary, she will be expecting close attentions. And even if she was not, she would certainly not suspect a connection between us and this man" she stated. The men stared at her and nodded slowly in agreement. "So we are in agreement?" she asked. The others exchanged looks, quiet words were uttered, then they all turned back towards her and nodded.

"Yes, Signora Salvatore" replied Luigi. "We are all in agreement" he added confidently. Maria smiled.

"Good" Maria replied, before placing the newspaper down upon the table and pushing it forward, sending it towards Cesare, who drew it towards him. "Cesare, approach Mr Frederick Burn and find out how much his services would cost" she stated. Cesare smiled and nodded, folding the newspaper and rising to his feet.

"With pleasure, Signora" he stated, smiling at her as he left the room.

Maria Salvatore smiled.

* * *

Phryne rested her head on Jack's shoulder as she cried, feeling his strong arms around her, as he rubbed her back soothingly and cradled her head. He was muttering words of comfort and reassurance which took the edge off her panic, but she found herself feeling overwhelmed and embarrassed, and completely unable to stop herself from crying for several minutes.

Phryne had been fine when they'd left the hospital. Better than fine, in fact; the news that her pregnancy was progressing well, that the baby was healthy and had a strong heartbeat, had calmed her nerves almost completely, and she found her pre-existing fears overrode by Mac's assurances as to the wellbeing of their baby. But as soon as she had returned home and found herself faced with the baby clothes – the result of a covert mission which made her feel rather embarrassed and uncertain – she found her previous anxieties creeping in once more. Her fears and discomfort had increased when she saw Jack handling the tiny (truly, truly small) baby gown in his hands, and the reference to childbirth which she had made tipped her completely over the edge. All of the fears she had tried to suppress, fears she had been handling until that point, overwhelmed her immediately, and the terrifying prospect that something could go wrong at any point between now and the baby's delivery forced itself to the forefront of her mind. She felt panicked, overwhelmed and completely helpless, and had burst into tears in front of Jack, revealing her fears surrounding the baby's birth for the first time. She had, of course, referred to concerns that she would not survive childbirth when discussing her Will with him, and the necessary precautions she had undertaken; but that had been a measure to ensure that Jack and the baby were well provided for in the event of her death. Death, Phryne found, was not something that frightened her, fear of it no longer had a firm hold upon her: that was something she had buried with her brave soldiers during the War. The possibility of something happening to her baby, though – a child so small and so vulnerable whom she loved so completely – was a prospect that filled her with unprecedented terror, and was something she found herself increasingly more afraid of as her pregnancy progressed. Whilst she had managed to keep her fears at bay (and to herself), the culmination of events on that day had rendered that impossible, and she had broken down completely in front of Jack.

After a few minutes Phryne managed to calm herself somewhat, and her sobbing quietened and turned into irregular, sharp breaths. As she recovered, Phryne found herself experiencing not only fear, but guilt. She felt embarrassed and guilty for having broken down like this in front of Jack. _Hasn't he endured enough?_ She thought to herself. _What must he be thinking?_ She pondered, as she slowly began to calm her unsteady breathing. She hated feeling vulnerable or dependent and becoming upset in front of others, and she was worried about doing so in front of Jack; he had endured enough of her hysterics over the past few months, and she didn't want him to think she couldn't handle this, because she could, she was. But she had lost count of the amount of times she had cried in front of Jack, or revealed a fear she was experiencing in relation to her condition, or had done something dangerous which meant he was left to deal with the aftermath. He would always comfort her and reassure her in the way that only he could, and whilst this provided her with exactly what she needed, she hated that she required it, that she needed such reassurance. She didn't like feeling weak, and it certainly wasn't fair on Jack; she feared he would be so preoccupied with taking care of her (another concept she still struggled with) that he wouldn't confide his own concerns and fears in her, and she wanted him to, desperately. But now she was doing this to him. Here. Now. Less than an hour after he'd heart their baby's heartbeat for the first time. _The heartbeat_ , she thought, her mind drifting back to Mac's office, and the gentle, loving expression on his face, and the softness of his eyes; she felt certain that the indescribably tender and serene expression on his face had burned itself onto her memory for the rest of her life. As she considered this, she felt a familiar sensation within her tummy, as the baby began to move inside her. Its movements were becoming stronger and more assured, increasing in both frequency and duration, and she found her left hand drifting from Jack's side to her lower abdomen, and as she felt the baby move inside her she made a decision. _I won't cry_ , she thought to herself. _I won't let him see me cry._

A few moments later Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and slowly began to lean out of Jack's embrace. She felt his arms relax around her as she moved back, his hands drifting from the back of her head and lower back to her waist, where he held her as she leaned back and looked into his eyes. Phryne's eyes were wide and tearful, reddened from her crying, her make up slightly smudged. Their eyes met and she found herself staring at his calm, concerned expression, and she was reminded of her decision once more. _I won't let him see me cry_ , she thought to herself. A moment later, she forced a small smile and rose her hand to her cheek, brushing away the tears with the edge of her thumb and finger.

"I'm so sorry" Phryne said quietly, her voice choked with emotion, despite the fact she was attempting a light tone. "I don't know what came over me" she added, slightly more confidently, as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Jack, sensing what she was doing and fearing that she would close herself off after this, her admission of one of her greatest fears, felt his heart ache. It was a fear that he shared with her; though, unlike Phryne, he was also deeply afraid for her own well-being. He knew that childbirth was risky for infants, but he also knew that it was also extremely dangerous for the mother. Though he suspected (correctly) that Phryne was not concerned about the latter.

"You don't have to apologise" Jack replied gently, forcing aside his concerns in an attempt to comfort her. Phryne swallowed hard and bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from crying at the kindness of his tone. She inhaled deeply. "It's understandable that you're worried about it" he said tentatively, attempting to avoid direct terms or references for what she feared, "and I'm glad you told me" he said sincerely, his hands resting securely upon her waist. Phryne met his gaze and looked at him calmly, but was unable to hide the nervousness and apprehension in her eyes. "But we've seen Mac, and we know that the baby is healthy and its heartbeat is strong" he said gently. "And we'll see her every week to make sure everything continues as it should, which it will" he assured her. "If you are worried and want to see her before you are due to have an appointment, I'm sure she wouldn't mind-"

"I can't keep demanding so much of her time" Phryne replied gently, her voice a quieter, more solemn version of itself. "She's been visiting me daily for over a week already, and she's going to see me once a week, which is due more to my hysteria than anything else" she admitted guiltily. Whilst she was relieved that her baby was being so closely monitored, she felt both guilty and weak at the fact she'd made it necessary. "I'm not her only patient" she stated. Jack stroked her waist gently and Phryne found herself begin to relax beneath his touch. He hated seeing her so distraught, so uncharacteristically doubtful or uncertain; seeing her like this frightened him and caused him to feel incredibly guilty. He considered himself to be responsible for her condition, a condition which they both celebrated and were happy about, but a condition that caused him to worry incessantly. He worried about her, physically and emotionally, and about their baby. He was amazed by how well this strong, independent woman that he loved was handling this situation, a situation he knew she never anticipated herself being in. The changes she had made to her lifestyle, how quickly she had adapted, how passionately she loved their baby, made him love her more than he thought possible. But it also made him feel guilty and helpless; he wanted to help her, any way he could. Every way he could. And he would make sure she knew that he was there for her now, as he always would be, through everything. He just hoped that she would understand how deeply he loved them both, and how fearlessly he would protect them.

"You aren't demanding anything" Jack said gently. "Mac visited you every day for a week because you were unwell, and she needed to monitor you and the baby" he explained tentatively. "And you are both absolutely fine" he reassured her. "And Mac is seeing you every week to ensure that you both remain so" he added. "You are not hysterical" he stated confidently. Phryne scoffed lightly and broke his gaze. Fearing she was withdrawing from the conversation and from him, Jack placed a hand gently over her own, which was resting on the base of her abdomen. Phryne inhaled sharply and looked up at him. "You are not hysterical" he repeated, his voice calm and assured. "You're upset, and understandably so" he stated gently. "I can't imagine how frightening this must be for you" he said sincerely. "I know there must be many things that you feel worried about, or unsure of. Things you don't want to talk about yet, or possible at all" he explained tentatively, watching as Phryne struggled to maintain his gaze. "But I don't want you to think anything – anything at all – that you are worried about or uncertain of is something you need to be embarrassed about, because it's not" he said directly. "And I want you to know that I am here, I will always be here" he assured her, "I don't want you to shield me from what's frightening you, Phryne" he said gently, "I want you to share it with me" he explained, his voice soothing and kind. Jack was half expecting her to make a light remark or a joke, rise to her feet with a smile and glide elegantly out of the room, pretending that nothing which had occurred since they entered that room had actually happened at all. It came almost as a surprise when she did not.

Phryne had found herself feeling both frightened and relieved that Jack was able to read her so clearly; whilst she was glad he seemed to have such an accurate understanding of how she was feeling, it was somewhat unnerving that he was able to. She'd always found it worrying when someone knew something about her she wasn't sure she wanted to share. But with Jack, it was different. She trusted him. Completely. And so she found his words, which she could tell were heartfelt and sincere, reassured her more than they frightened her, and consoled her more than they concerned her. As she looked up into his eyes, she held his gaze with newfound confidence and took a deep breath. Their baby was still moving confidently beneath their hands.

"I, uh…" Phryne began, trailing off as she struggled to form her thoughts into words. Jack waited patiently for a moment whilst she collected herself. "I know how dangerous this is" she said finally, her eyes meeting his. Her voice was calm and factual, and laced with fear. "Something could go wrong at any time, and if it did, there may not be anything we – or Mac – could do" she said simply. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. It was a very understandable and very plausible fear. And he hated that it was.

"You're right" Jack admitted, very reluctantly. "But you and the baby are both fine" he assured her. "The baby's heartbeat was so fast and so strong" he said, his lips turning up in a small smile at the memory. "You have an excellent physician who is monitoring you regularly. You and the baby are both healthy; the baby is getting bigger, moving more frequently, has a strong heart, and everything is progressing as it should" he assured her. "The baby has survived three physical attacks on you – two of which occurred before you knew you were pregnant – and it survived" he explained. "And it's thriving" he said emphatically. Phryne nodded slowly in response. "Nothing is going to happen to you or our baby" Jack said confidently. "This baby is far too stubborn, like its mother, to allow anything to prevent it from entering this world and wreaking the kind of havoc you do, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled and laughed slightly at his words. Jack felt relieved. "Mac and I are not going to let anything happen to either one of you" he stated with conviction. Phryne's smile faltered slightly.

"You may not have a say in the matter" Phryne replied gently. Jack felt his stomach clench.

"You survive the War, DuBois and Murdoch Foyle" Jack replied, meeting her gaze with confident eyes. "And you will survive this" he stated. "Both of you" he added, stroking the hand which rested upon her stomach. Phryne smiled gently and looked down, her eyes focusing upon their hands on her stomach. She felt very protected and very, very safe. But there were some things even she and Jack could not prevent.

"It's been moving constantly for the past couple of minutes" Phryne said quietly. Jack smiled and nodded, his eyes softening as he followed her gaze. Phryne splayed her fingers across the base of her abdomen and felt her breath hitch. "Jack, it's so small" Phryne added, her voice laced with emotion. Jack's eyes met hers immediately.

"But it's growing" Jack assured her, stroking her hand tenderly as he spoke. "The baby's getting bigger" he said gently. Phryne stared at him for a while with wide, uncertain eyes. She swallowed hard.

"It's still so small" Phryne returned, her eyes drifting towards the small box behind him containing the impossibly tiny baby gown. "So defenceless." Jack lowered his other hand from Phryne's waist and onto her hip. She met his gaze.

"This baby is not defenceless" Jack returned confidently. "No one under your protection could ever be described as 'defenceless'" he assured her. "Our child is far from that" he added. "And so are you." Jack was relieved that Phryne was opening up to him, revealing her fears piece by piece, and displaying the vulnerable side she had attempted to shield him from, as she had the rest of the world. But he knew all too well that there was a chance their conversation would be lost in this room; once they walked out of it and closed the door behind them, their words would remain between those four walls. But even if that was the case, at least they had been spoken. No amount of closed doors would make him forget what she said, or prevent him from learning from her fears to figure out how to help her. Jack was drawn from his thoughts by Phryne, who looked up at him with a gentle expression.

"You're placing a lot of trust in me, Jack Robinson" Phryne said calmly, her voice low and tinged with emotion.

"There's no one I would trust more" Jack replied sincerely. Phryne held his gaze for a few moments before offering him a small smile.

"There are some things that are out of even my control" she admitted sadly. Jack continued to stroke her hip soothingly.

"You're not alone" Jack replied immediately. "You have me and Mac, and Dot, Mr Butler, Jane, the red raggers, and even your aunt" he added, almost earning a smile from Phryne. "We just need to take this one day at a time" he explained. "We'll see Mac once a week, and if you want to see or speak to her before then, do so. You heard what she said at the hospital today" he reminded her. "She's going to take care of you and the baby throughout your pregnancy, and when it's time for the baby to be born" he explained gently. Phryne broke his gaze for a moment after he mentioned the subject of childbirth, but met it again before he could respond. "And so will we" he added confidently. "I know how much you loathe the prospect of being looked after, but this isn't something you have to do by yourself" he said gently, his voice low and soothing. To Jack's surprise, Phryne nodded slowly.

"Yes, I know" she admitted quietly, her voice laced with guilt. Jack nodded gently.

"And that includes the things that are worrying you, of which I am sure there are many" Jack said tentatively, as Phryne met his gaze. "You don't need to worry about being upset or feeling afraid because they're both very natural and very understandable responses to what you're going through" he stated. "We're here to help with those too" he assured her.

Phryne stared at Jack for a moment, taking in his kind and honest eyes, his sincere expression, her gentle voice. She found herself feeling both anxious and relieved in equal measure, and finally, relief began to win the battle.

"I'm scared something will go wrong when the baby's being born" Phryne admitted, her words quiet and quickly spoken. "There are so many things that could happen, Jack. None of which I will be able to control, possibly not even Mac" she continued, as Jack sat patiently beside her and nodded, knowing full well how difficult this was for her to admit. "Every time I feel the baby moving I feel this… strong, overwhelming feeling of love, flooding me" she explained, struggling to accurately phrase the emotions she felt when experiencing that incredible sensation. "And since I've been getting bigger and the movements have become stronger and more frequent, I feel even more of a connection to it, and that terrifies me" she stated, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke. "I tried to ignore how scared I was and just enjoy the feeling, and I did. I even went out and bought all this" she said, gesturing to the stacks of white parcels with her free hand. "But then I worry that the only time our baby will ever move is when it's inside me" she said quietly, inhaling sharply at the final word. "I'm afraid something will go wrong and our baby… won't be okay" she said tentatively, not able to use more specific terms. "And I couldn't bear it, Jack. I really couldn't" she confided. "I already love it so much" she said tearfully. "What if the baby never gets a chance to wear any of these clothes?" she asked, as tears began to fall from her eyes. Jack edged closer to her and stroke her from her hip to her waist, repeating it in gentle soothing motions. He knew the clothes had been the catalyst for raising fears of hers which he shared and understood, completely and without restriction. Be she needed him to be strong. And so did their baby.

"Mac is an excellent doctor and she will be monitoring you and the baby very closely" Jack assured her. "And when the baby is ready to be born you will be in a hospital with doctors and nurses and procedures which will protect you both" he explained. "Nothing is going to happen to either one of you" he stated confidently. "You have excellent medical care and you are surrounded by people who will not allow anything to happen to you, and who will help you in any way we can during and after your pregnancy" he added. "Phryne, you are strong. Think of everything you and this baby have been through so far, and overcome" he encouraged. "This baby is strong because you are strong" he stated firmly. "And none of us are going to let anything happen to it" he said, holding her gaze confidently as he spoke. Phryne found herself nodding slowly in response. "I promise you, our baby is going to wear these clothes" he assured her. "All of them" he added. "The only challenge you will face in dressing our child in these clothes is due to the sheer amount you have purchased already" he said gently. "You've bought enough to dress a whole infant army." Phryne smiled and laughed gently.

"I think that's an exaggeration" Phryne said lightly, humour entering her tone. Jack smiled.

"On the contrary, Miss Fisher, I think I perhaps underestimated it" he replied, earning another small smile from Phryne. "Perhaps two armies?" Phryne scoffed and her features relaxed, her eyes bright and her smile sincere.

Phryne and Jack held each other's gaze for a few moments, before Jack watched Phryne's smile begin to fade. She then removed her hand from her stomach, causing Jack's hand which had been rested on top of her own to drift onto her abdomen. Phryne placed her hand tenderly over his and laced her fingers between his own. Jack's eyes had followed her movement, and a small smile played on his lips; but it fell from his features completely once he met her gaze and noticed her expression. She appeared perfectly calm and composed, but there was a seriousness in her eyes which startled him. He watched her patiently for a few moments until she began to speak.

"Jack, will you do something for me?" Phryne asked gently. Jack could tell from the hesitance and worry in her tone that she was about to make a difficult request.

"Anything" he replied without hesitation. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"If something goes wrong-"

"Phryne" Jack interjected, seeing where the conversation was leading.

"If something goes wrong" Phryne repeated, her voice calm but firm, her eyes holding his gaze. "If a decision has to be made" she continued, watching as Jack became visibly uncomfortable. Guilt overwhelmed her. "I need you to make sure the baby is alright" she stated.

"Nothing is going to go wrong" Jack assured her.

"You can't be certain of that" Phryne countered, her voice still calm.

"I am" Jack returned with conviction. Phryne offered him a weak smile.

"Then there is no harm in agreeing to my request" Phryne replied simply. Jack inhaled deeply and lowered his eyes from hers for half a moment, before meeting her gaze once more. "Please, Jack" Phryne said, her voice sincere and imploring, but heavy with sadness and emotion. "I need to know that the baby will be alright" she explained. "Nothing else matters."

"You matter" Jack said firmly. Phryne offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Then please do this for me" Phryne persisted, guilt pervading her. She knew what she was asking of him, and the unfathomably difficult position she was placing him in. But she had to, they had to. They needed to discuss this. Jack stared at her for a few moments.

"I promise you, I will make sure you are both alright" Jack responded confidently.

"Jack-"

"You will _both_ be alright" Jack stated. Phryne met his gaze and found herself lost; his expression, his voice, his tone, all filled with sincerity and strength and reassurance. For a moment she almost believed that it was possible for him to make such a declaration. It was one of the most difficult conversations of their lives, and one which would need to be addressed again, at a later date. But for now, she accepted his answer, and would not continue in this manner. It felt cruel.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said sincerely. "I know what a terrible position I'm putting you in." Jack swallowed hard and held her gaze.

"You don't have to be sorry" Jack replied gently. "I understand" he added. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know you do" she responded. "I'm just sorry that I've put you in a position where such understanding is required" she informed him. Jack considered her for a moment. Was she apologising for her question? Or her pregnancy?

"No apology is required" Jack stated confidently. "On either count" he added. Phryne stared into his eyes. He meant it. Phryne nodded slowly in response and offered him a gentle smile.

"Thank you" she replied. Jack smiled reassuringly, as he attempted to suppress his rising feeling of unease at the prospects of both losing Phryne, and her apparent conviction that she did not deserve to be saved. Both of which he would fight. Jack placed his hand over her own, so he was holding it between his. She smiled gently at him.

"I'll call the Commissioner" Jack began. "He can have another officer deal with the triple homicide" he added. "I'm staying here with you."

"Jack" Phryne said gently, her compelling eyes holding his gaze. "I appreciate the gesture, but there's really no need" she assured him, her voice low and warm. "I'm fine" she stated with conviction. "And you need to go."

"I don't _need_ to-"

"You should go" Phryne countered. "I won't monopolise you any more than I will Mac" she declared. "Other people need you."

"You need me" Jack returned. Phryne suppressed her initial panic at the statement and nodded gently in response.

"I have you" she replied, tenderness present in her voice and expression. "And I'm alright" she added confidently. "You've taken off enough time because of me lately."

"It was holiday time that I have earned" Jack said gently, "and today was supposed to be my day off" he added.

"And we had a wonderful morning" Phryne replied sincerely. "But duty calls" she added, rising suddenly from her seat. Jack quickly copied her motion, and stood tall before her, their bodies just inches apart. "You need to help solve your murders, and I have to unmask a blackmailer" she stated. "I'm due to meet my client in just over an hour" she informed him. Jack, who was somewhat wary of the sudden shift in her demeanour, watched her carefully for a few moments. "I want to get back to work" she said gently, meeting his gaze and staring at him imploringly.

Jack knew this was the way she dealt with things, and even though he wanted to spend some more time with her and continue to talk things through, he knew that she would struggle to do so. She had already confided in him more than he thought she would, and he was grateful that she had felt able to. She appeared considerably calmer and more relaxed than she had done just a short while ago, and he did not want to compromise that. There was much more they needed to discuss, including some of the issues Phryne had raised, and they would. But not yet. She wasn't quite ready; thought Jack felt confident that when she was, she would let him know. And so, despite his desire to remain with her, he nodded slowly and met her gaze.

"Alright" he said quietly. "But you will call me if you need to?" he asked. Phryne offered him a small smile and nodded.

"Of course" she responded. Jack nodded once more. "Aunt P is coming over for dinner at six" she said a few moments later. Jack blinked. He'd almost forgotten. "So if you find yourself inclined to become 'regrettably detained' during your investigation, I shan't believe you" she declared. Jack smirked slightly. "And if you leave me alone with my aunt, I may be forced to drive her to the station myself and have Mr Butler serve us all dinner on your desk" she stated lightly. Jack smiled in response.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Fisher" he assured her. Phryne smiled.

"I should hope not" she responded, offering him a mischievous smile. "Come on" she said gently. "You were due at the station ten minutes ago" she added. Jack was about to counter her argument when he remembered his earlier resolve, prompting him to simply nod in agreement and follow her out of the room.

As Jack turned to close the door behind them, his eyes drifted across the baby items they had purchased (including, apparently, a rather impressive collection of children's literature), and he found himself feeling both excited and worried. Memories of his conversation with Phryne about her concerns for the baby (and distinct lack of concern for herself) flooded back to him, and he glanced across the room once more, his eyes drifting across the walls which would contain their conversation. He sighed gently and closed the door firmly behind him, before following Phryne across the landing and down the stairs.

Less than a minute later Jack was standing by the door putting on his coat, as Phryne spoke with Dot in the dining room entrance about the dinner plans for the evening. Jack waited until Dot disappeared back towards the kitchen, before slowly walking towards Phryne, who turned towards him with a disarming smile.

"Dot will see to it that everything is prepared for this evening" Phryne informed him, her voice calm and composed. "I've also asked her to bring up a bottle of your favourite bourbon, so the evening shouldn't be too unbearable" she said, her smile widening slightly as she spoke. Jack nodded slowly in response, his eyes drifting across her face.

Although Phryne seemed perfectly fine, Jack knew she was not. She was still haunted by both the subject of their conversation and the fact she had discussed it so openly; he'd learned from very early on in their acquaintance how she hated appearing vulnerable, and was loathe to confide. She wanted to be able to fix everything herself. Which was why he was especially grateful that she felt able to confide in him; it represented how much she trusted him, and how comfortable she felt around him. He remembered how he had felt both surprised and humbled when she had first confided in him about her guilt over the murder of sister, when he had come to check on her after the harrowing experience at the circus. He remembered how small she had seemed to him then, holding her legs to her on the armchair as she stared into the fire, in a manner which reminded him of a child. She'd been wearing pink silk pyjamas, a matching dressing gown and a look of despair. And as Phryne met his gaze now, despite the smile, he could see that fearful look in her eyes.

Instead of responding verbally to her statement, he found himself stepping towards her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her gently into a close embrace. Phryne, who had not anticipated the action, quickly returned it, and relaxed in his arms. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her cheek against his neck, pressing her body against his as she inhaled deeply, and found herself reassured by his strength, his scent, and his very presence. She closed her eyes for a moment and drew her hands up his back, holding onto the back of his shoulders and exhaling deeply. For a short while she enjoyed a brief period of perfect calmness. But then the telephone rang and drew her immediately out of her reverie. Jack felt her begin to move out of the embrace and lowered his arms to accommodate her. She had half-turned and was about to head towards the telephone when Mr Butler walked briskly out of the dining room and towards it. Phryne turned back towards Jack and met his gaze, feeling his right hand drift down her waist, his palm brushing her rounded stomach before resting on her hip.

"I'll be back before your aunt arrives" Jack assured her gently. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"You'd better be" she replied lightly. Jack smiled. "I'll see you this evening" she said gently, finding herself feeling a strong pang of loss and anxiety; she didn't want him to leave, and she hated how weak that made her feel. Jack nodded gently in response and stepped forward, pressing a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

"Remember what I said" he advised, his voice gentle and soothing. Phryne met his gaze and nodded.

"Yes" she replied simply, forcing a small smile, before walking towards the door and opening it. It took everything she had not to ask him to stay. "And you remember what I said" she stated lightly, as Jack stepped over the threshold and onto the top step, before turning towards her with an expectant expression. "Don't you stand me up tonight, Jack Robinson" Phryne said, adopting a faux-warning tone. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he said, with the utmost sincerity. Phryne nodded gently.

"Until this evening, then" she replied, smiling warmly at him. Jack captured her hand in his own and squeezed it gently. Phryne's breath hitched.

"Until this evening" Jack agreed, before offering her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand once more, and disappearing down the path. Phryne waited until he was getting into his car before walking back into the house and closing the door behind her. She was walking along the hallway and considering how mortified she felt at having broken down in front of Jack, when Mr Butler's deep, paternal voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Excuse me, Miss" he began, prompting her to look up at him immediately. "But a Mrs Jacqueline Armitage is on the telephone for you. She'd like to speak with you about a party she is hosting in a few weeks' time" he informed her. Phryne nodded and walked towards the phone.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded gently, before accepting the telephone and talking to her friend. "Hello, Jacqueline."

Phryne and Jacqueline discussed the arrangements for the upcoming Murder Mystery evening, before going on to discuss several fundraisers the Adventuress Club were planning. Phryne found herself grateful for the distraction, focusing on her independence and capabilities instead of her perceived limitations. Just before they were about to end the call, a sudden notion occurred to Phryne.

"Jacqueline, do you have plans for this evening?" Phryne asked gently.

"I'm lecturing at the university until six, but after then I am very much available" Jacqueline responded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Would you like to meet for drinks at the club?" Phryne asked. "Say, half-past eight?" she suggested. "My aunt is coming to dinner at six."

"Oh, how wonderful" Jacqueline laughed. Phryne smiled in response. "I would love to meet you for drinks. Though as you are unable to indulge, I'll have to drink enough for both of us."

"You've never found that particularly problematic in the past" Phryne teased. Jacqueline laughed once more.

"I'll see you tonight, Phryne" Jacqueline responded. Phryne nodded.

"See you tonight" she repeated. Phryne and Jacqueline then exchanged their goodbyes, and as Phryne hung up the phone, she found herself feeling considerably more relaxed than she had done before. Drinks with Jacqueline would be a most welcome distraction.

Phryne glanced down at her watch and realised it was shortly before eleven o'clock. She didn't have to leave for another thirty minutes to unmask the villainous cretin plaguing her client, and so decided that, given her recent emotional outburst, a brisk walk along the foreshore would restore her considerably. Phryne put on her coat and cloche and was pulling on her gloves as she called through to Dot to announce she was going out and would be back shortly. When she stepped out of the front door and into the warm afternoon air she began to feel better almost immediately, regaining confidence with each step as she crossed the street and headed towards the foreshore.

Jack spent the entire drive to the station playing over the conversation he had had with Phryne in the nursery – spare bedroom – in his head. He walked into the station in somewhat of a daze, distracted by the memories of Phryne's tearful expression and terrified admissions, and his own feeble attempts at comforting her. Although she had forced herself to appear composed, he knew she wasn't. She might have stopped herself from crying, but he knew she was still distraught. He should be with her, but he wasn't. He was here. Jack was contemplating what course of action to take next to best assist Phryne, when Constable Collins called out to him, appearing beside him just as he was about to enter his office. Jack nodded and responded briefly to the update he was being provided, and assented to Hugh's (rather nervous and apologetic) request that he contact the Commissioner immediately to discuss the case. He thanked Collins for the information and issued him with some instructions, watching the keen younger man depart, before opening the door to his office and stepping inside.

Jack remained perfectly still for several moments, as he continued to consider how best to help Phryne, and what he could do to reassure her and allay her concerns. He realised quickly, and to his devastation, that doing so would not only be difficult, but perhaps even impossible. Phryne was terrified that something was going to happen to the baby either during her pregnancy or childbirth, and although he had not informed her of it, it was a concern that he shared. And each moment he considered it, he found his guilt at having placed Phryne in this situation increasing exponentially; if something happened to her or the baby it would be his fault completely, and he would never forgive himself. He knew how dangerous pregnancy and childbirth could be for both the mother and the child, and he was aware that something could go wrong at any time. It was impossible to be certain of what would happen, and even if Phryne adhered to strict medical advice, there was no way to guarantee that it would protect her and their child from the possibility of-

Something which Jack absolutely refused to contemplate.

He inhaled deeply, rubbing his forehead soothingly as he considered the matter. This wasn't something he would be able to fix for her. He couldn't remove all the dangers that she and the baby faced, and he was frustratingly helpless in what he could do to assist her. This wasn't a simple case of pushing her out of the way of a falling sandbag or shooting the man pointing a gun at her; there was not an external danger threatening her, but an internal one, a medical one, one which he could not protect her against. As Jack considered this, he found his frustration at his apparent inability to assist her during this, the most frightening and dangerous time she had faced, frustrating and completely overwhelming. From the moment Phryne had confided in him about her condition, he had been worried about the wellbeing of her and their baby. Over recent weeks, he had forced aside his own fears in an attempt to help her deal with her own, which were much more important, especially following her health scare and subsequent hospitalisation. But as he sat at his desk considering the matter carefully, thinking about his own thoughts and concerns, which tallied so well with what Phryne had confided in him that morning, he found himself facing a terrifying truth: how could he reassure her that everything would be fine when he himself was terrified that it would not? After a few minutes of silent consideration, Jack reached the only logical conclusion he could reach: he decided that the best way he could ensure the safety of Phryne and their baby was to ensure that her pregnancy was as smooth, calm and stress-free as possible; which, he admitted, would be a difficult feat. But it was not impossible, and he would do everything in his power to protect them both. He had promised Phryne that she and the baby would both be alright, and he had meant it. And he would ensure it.

Phryne was deep in thought as she walked slowly along the beach, finding that her subconscious had led her straight to her favourite bench. She looked down upon the dark-wooden construct with the weathered brass plaque, which announced the bench was in memory of 'Ethel Granger', who 'adored walks along the foreshore throughout her life'. As Phryne sat down upon the bench and stared out to sea she found herself remembering sitting in this very place a week or so ago, when Sheila had announced she was departing, and she found herself wishing she was with her now. Phryne closed her eyes and sighed to herself, internally condemning her own weakness once more. She wasn't used to relying on people, and hated that her comfort depended so much upon them. Her mind drifted back towards the conversation she had had with Jack in the nursery, and the kindness and patience he had displayed when listening to her emotional, erratic rambling. She had never met someone so compassionate and caring, in whose presence she felt completely at ease; she had found the words which described her deepest fears passing her lips before she had a chance to censor them. He'd responded to kindly to her, his words affectionate and reassuring. He hadn't once made her feel ridiculous or hysterical, despite the fact that she was quite certain that she had been. There was a distinct absence of judgement and criticism which she greatly appreciated, and his words would remain with her for a long time. And perhaps he was right when he told her that it would all be alright. He had assured her the same about her father's fate when he was missing, and he was right then too. He usually was about such matters. Jack had told her that the baby would be alright and so would she. He reminded her of how closely she was being monitored by Mac, how she was surrounded by people who would assist her in any way they could throughout her pregnancy and afterwards and how, when the time came, she would be in a hospital with medical staff who would protect her and the baby. As she remembered Jack's confident voice and words of reassurance, she found herself almost believing that such a thing could be possible, and for a moment perhaps she did.

Until she realised that such a prospect could not be certain.

No one could guarantee that her baby would survive her pregnancy or the delivery. Nor could they be certain of her own survival, though the latter concerned her significantly less, if at all. Phryne found her anxiety begin to overwhelm her once more as she considered this prospect, as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, before opening them slowly and staring out to sea. She often came to the beach when she needed to think about serious matters, especially about serious personal matters; the beach was the place she had fled to after first learning about her pregnancy. There was something about the feeling off sand beneath her feet, the salt in the air, and the sound of the waves crashing upon the foreshore that put her at ease. Had it not been for the time restriction she was under, and the fact that she suspected none of her appropriate clothing would accommodate her, she would have gone for a swim: the only thing that calmed her more than watching the sea was immersing herself in it. Phryne smiled gently at the notion, making a mental note to acquire some suitable bathing wear, before looking down at her watch and checking the time. Upon realising it was twenty past eleven she rose to her feet with a little more difficulty than she usually experienced (it would appear that the manufacturers of the bench were the same people who upholstered Bert and Cec's cab in led), Phryne began to walk back along the foreshore towards her house, forcing aside the fears which were creeping up on her and threatening to overwhelm her once more.

She was almost grateful for the distraction of Mrs Banbury's blackmailer.

By the time Phryne walked back into her house she appeared perfectly calm and composed, smiling at Dot as she greeted her, and inviting her to attend her client's home and settle the blackmail matter once and for all. Despite her confident appearance, she wasn't quite ready to be alone.

And so, after driving Dot to Mrs Banbury's residence in South Yarra, Phryne promptly denounced the blackmailer as the footman, Roger Mountbatten, who promptly began to declare his absolute innocence, and whose identity as a member of her own staff surprised her client greatly. Phryne was strongly discouraging the reprehensible being in question from his intentions, which she assured him would not come to fruition, and advised him of the interest the Police had in such matters. When the man scoffed at Phryne and walked quickly towards her, his lip upturned into a snarl and his eyes ablaze, he informed her that the police required proof to validate her 'nasty, vicious lies'. When the lady detective advised him that such evidence could be procured from the blackmail letter she had retained, which had fingerprints which matched those taken from the town in which he was born, where he earned himself quite a criminal record for various dishonesty offences, he inhaled sharply and stared at her in shock. Phryne had received a telephone call from the local constable of the town, who confirmed that they held prints for him. Unfortunately, the officer was unable to provide her with a sample of the same, but she had not doubted they would prove to be a match: and the expression on Mr Mountbatten's face confirmed it. The man began to shout at Phryne, who stared at him in a calm and unaffected manner, when the door opened suddenly and Mr Banbury walked into the room. He was a tall, well-built man in his late forties, with sandy hair and light blue eyes, which stared with concern upon his wife, curiosity at Phryne, and complete shock at his footman.

"Mountbatten, what is this?" he had demanded, as he walked confidently towards him. Mountbatten, realising he had been found out, lunged towards Phryne, who quickly stepped out of the way. Mr Banbury then grabbed the man by both arms and pushed him across the room, causing him to stagger backwards.

Mrs Banbury, who was looking worryingly pale and close to fainting, stared at her husband with a fearful expression which increased his anger at Mountbatten exponentially. Mountbatten's eyes widened with rage and conviction in the justification of his own actions and, realising that his plot had indeed been foiled, began to release a tirade against Mrs Banbury, spitefully revealing her secret and scalding her stupidity and not having simply paid him off to keep it. Dot had moved to comfort Mrs Banbury and Phryne had stepped towards her client's husband, and was about to launch an equally scathing attack upon the villain before her, when the actions of Mr Mountbatten stilled the words on her lips.

"Damn you, Mountbatten" Mr Banbury said coldly. "How dare you do this to my wife" he spat, before walking forward and grabbing the man forcefully, in an arm-hold Phryne recognised from her time during the War (a rather charming young soldier had taught her all manner of interesting things), and marched him out of the house.

Mrs Banbury, who Phryne felt surely would have collapsed with shock had Dot not been holding her so securely, was encouraged into a chair by the lady detective, who ordered two brandies from a maid who had come to investigate the noise. When Mr Banbury returned a minute or so later, his face flushed with anger and his chest heaving, he looked down upon his wife and his expression changed immediately; Phryne, who was standing protectively beside the seated woman, watched as his breathing slowed, his body relaxed and his eyes softened.

"Iris" Mr Banbury said gently, as he walked slowly across the room towards his wife, who stared up at him with a frightened expression and tear-filled eyes.

"Charles, I'm so sorry" she replied quickly, her breath hitching as she spoke. Mr Banbury offered her his hand and she stared at it for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"There's no need, my love" he replied, his gentle and soothing tone prompting her to accept his hand, as he helped her to rise to her feet. "I already knew" he stated. Mrs Banbury blinked.

"How?" she asked, her voice slightly choked. Mr Banbury stroked her face tenderly with his left hand.

"I found a photograph of you with the baby" he responded. "It must've been, oh, five years ago" he added. "I broke a photo frame on your writing desk whilst looking for some blotting paper, and when I picked it up the photograph fell out from behind the picture at the front of the frame" he explained. Mrs Banbury inhaled sharply.

"But you… you didn't say anything…" she replied, her voice filled with confusion and uncertainty.

"No" he said easily. "I replaced the glass and put it back where I found it" he added. "I hoped that you would tell me, in time" he explained. "Iris, you knew how I came to be with my own parents, how they adopted me when I was less than a week old" he said gently. "Did you really imagine I would ever condemn you?" he asked, hurt present in his tone.

"I'm sorry" she rasped. Mr Banbury shook his head.

"Don't be sorry" he whispered. "I'm sorry you felt you couldn't tell me. Especially after what that cad tried to do to you" he added, only just able to conceal the anger from his tone. But Phryne saw it in his eyes. "I've dismissed him without a reference and will send his things on to him" he stated. "But I promise you, my darling, he won't come back to the house. Not ever" he stated firmly. "I'm only sorry I didn't stop him sooner."

At these final words Mrs Banbury promptly burst into tears, and was warmly embraced by her husband, who held her close. Phryne made eye contact with Dot and nodded towards the door, intending on making a quiet exit, before the sound of Mr Banbury's voice drew her back.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" he stated, meeting Phryne's eyes as looked up from his sobbing wife. "For helping my wife" he added. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"The pleasure was all mine" she replied gently. "We'll see ourselves out" she added kindly, before placing her hand on Dot's back and leading her out of the room and down the long corridor. Before they reached the front door a tall butler (who had evidently witnessed his employer throw his villainous employee out of the house) emerged from a drawing room and insisted on escorting Phryne and Dot to their car. Phryne thanked him and did not attempt to politely decline his kind offer, much to Dot's surprise. Instead, her mind was focused upon the scene that had unfolded in the parlour just a few minutes before.

 _Apparently the best possible outcomes can still happen, despite the odds_ , she reasoned, as she led Dot towards the Hispano.

It was half-past one when they returned home, and Phryne was scarcely through the front door when Dot began conspiring with Mr Butler about lunch; despite her rapidly expanding waistline, it seemed that Dot would not be content until she doubled in size. Mr Butler, who had apparently already anticipated such a discussion, announced to Phryne that lunch had already been prepared and would be laid out in the dining room in 'just a few minutes, Miss'. Phryne nodded gratefully and thanked him, entering the dining room with Dot and taking a seat, despite not feeling the least bit hungry. But as Dot and Phryne discussed the case, and Mr B began to bring through plates laden with sandwiches, cheese straws, egg and bacon pie and salad, the lady detective found herself experiencing a hunger she had not realised she possessed, and her eyes drifted keenly over the food before her. As Phryne selected some sandwich, one of the salads and a generous slice of egg and bacon pie, she found herself considering her previous thought and sighing in defeat. _I really am going to double in size_ , she reflected, before picking up a cheese straw and taking a bite, resigning herself to her fate.

After lunch Phryne spent some time in the parlour in the company of Dot and Ember. She spent an hour or so dealing with her correspondence (which included a few invitations, several congratulatory notes, and a letter from her mother), before curling up in her armchair with Shakespeare's _As You Like It_. When Dot looked up from her mending shortly after three o'clock she smiled at the sight before her: Phryne and Ember, curled up in the armchair together, both fast asleep.

Phryne woke shortly after five o'clock, her eyes slowly drifting open as she emerged from her slumber. She had fallen asleep in her armchair by the fire, her head resting on the right arm of the chair, her legs drawn up to her body, her left arm draped over her rounded tummy. Phryne rose her left wrist into her line of sight, and was surprised to find that it was already five o'clock. She groaned lightly as she pushed herself into a sitting position, attempting to ignore the pins and needles in her right arm (which she had apparently fallen asleep on), and trying to convince her legs that they would be much more comfortable if they were not entwined.

"You must have been a contortionist in a previous life, Miss" came the gentle voice of Dot, who had just entered the parlour and was walking towards her. Phryne smiled gently at her as she put her feet on the ground and rose to stand, adjusting her blouse before placing her hand across the back of her neck, which ached.

"I really must stop doing this" Phryne sighed. Dot smiled at her sympathetically. "I'm not sure my neck can take it" she added, before placing her free hand in the centre of her lower back. "Or my back" she added, groaning lightly. Dot nodded and walked towards her.

"No" Dot agreed. "Now that you're further along, you'll start to feel really sore and achy if you keep falling asleep like that" Dot explained. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded. "Why don't you go and lie down, Miss?" she gently encouraged. Phryne shook her head.

"Because my aunt will be arriving for dinner in an hour" she responded. Dot met her gaze.

"You could always lie down for just a little while-" Phryne smiled gently and put her hand on her arm.

"Dear Dot" Phryne responded affectionately. "I'll be fine" she assured her. "I have all night to lie in my bed. And all of tomorrow, too" she smiled. Dot smiled in response and nodded.

"You've got time for a bath, Miss, if you want one" Dot replied. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I do" she agreed. The thought of the luxuriously hot scented water soothing her aching muscles appealed to her greatly. "I think I will" she declared, before heading towards the door.

"Do you need any help, Miss?" Dot asked kindly. Phryne, who felt she had demanded more than enough from those closest to her for one day, turned back and shook her head.

"No thank you" Phryne replied warmly. "I'll manage" she said with a smile, before slowly ascending the staircase. Dot watched after her until she was out of sight, before turning on the spot and walking towards her armchair, and restoring the parlour to its usual state.

Phryne bathed for thirty minutes in hot water generously laden with her nuit d'amour bath salts, which smelled divine. Her skin was soft, her muscles relaxed, and her entire body felt as though it would melt into the ground due to how comfortable she finally felt. As she walked across the room in her white and pink silk dressing gown she walked directly towards her dressing table, intentionally avoiding her usual habit of sitting on the bed, out of fear she would not rise from it for some time. Possibly even weeks. Phryne smiled in amusement at the notion as she sat down at her dressing table and looked at her reflection. Her skin was glowing and her cheeks were pink from the steam in the bathroom. Her eyes were bright and alert, her lips light, her silken hair perfectly dry. As Phryne reached for her hairbrush she felt sudden movement in her abdomen, prompting her to look down immediately.

The baby, apparently, was very fond of baths – especially long ones – and would be quite active whenever Phryne enjoyed one, regardless of the time. Phryne had been experiencing the baby's movement for a couple of weeks, and she was both amazed and excited by the fact that its movements were becoming stronger and more frequent; indeed, the little rascal had barely kept still when she'd been trying to bathe. And now, in an apparent form of protest at her having left the heavenly sanctuary of the bathtub, the baby was moving in the same manner in which Phryne had become accustomed. Her hand stilled above the hairbrush and she smiled softly, her entire body relaxing as she lowered her right hand to her abdomen. She placed her palm upon the centre of her abdomen and slowly splayed her fingers, before stroking her rounded tummy tenderly from the centre to the base, as the baby moved within her. Phryne was completely lost in the moment, cradling her abdomen with her right hand as she felt the baby moving within her. She was sat perfectly still in a peaceful, reflective silence, until a familiar knock at the door startled her from her thoughts, prompting her to quickly remove her hand as she turned towards it.

"Jack?" she called, curiosity in her tone. The door opened slowly and Jack stepped inside, smiling at her gently. Phryne returned the smile. "You know you don't have to knock" she informed him. Jack nodded slowly.

"I know" he confirmed, his eyes meeting hers. "How was your blackmailer?" he asked, as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him and approached the bed. Jack sat on the side of the bed nearest to Phryne and listened as she recounted the entire event, nodding at intervals. "So it was a very satisfactory conclusion to the matter, for all people involved."

"With the exception of the blackmailer" Jack said lightly.

"I said _people_ " Phryne replied. Jack smiled and nodded. "And how was your case?" she asked curiously. "Did you find the killer?"

"We did" Jack confirmed. "He was hiding at his mother's house" he informed her. Phryne rose an eyebrow.

"How creative" she replied sardonically.

"Indeed" Jack sighed.

"But at least he can't harm anyone else" Phryne reasoned. "And his capture certainly gets the Commissioner off your back" she added. Jack met her gaze.

"Those are certainly two benefits of note" Jack agreed, his warm eyes watching her, his expression tender and affectionate. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. They both knew he didn't just mean physically.

"I'm fine" Phryne lied, forcing aside the anxiety that began to rise within her. Jack watched her for a few moments before slowly nodding. "Aunt P will be here in twenty minutes, we should get ready."

"Yes" Jack agreed. Neither of them moved.

"I'm going out this evening" Phryne said suddenly, hesitation present in her voice. "I'm meeting Jacqueline at the Adventuress Club for drinks at half-past eight."

"Are you?" Jack asked with amusement, a small smile playing on his lips. Phryne returned the smile and sighed lightly.

"Well, obviously I won't be enjoying the drinks" she responded. "But I don't need alcohol to have fun" she added, her tone light and teasing. Jack smiled.

"I know" he replied. Phryne's expression softened and she met his gaze, staring into his eyes expectantly. Jack, who realised she was, for some reason, concerned about his reaction to her plans, simply smiled. "I'm sure you'll both have a wonderful time" he said warmly. His voice and his words eased some of Phryne's anxiety but not all, so Jack tried a different method. "Though I'd be grateful if you didn't bring any 'old friends' home with you" he teased. Phryne smiled broadly and laughed in amusement, her features devoid of all remnants of her previous anxiety.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack, of course I won't" she responded lightly. "How could I?" she asked, meeting his gaze. "Male guests aren't allowed in the Adventuresses' Club" she explained. Jack smiled in response.

"I see" he replied with a smile.

"Actually, you won't" she responded, raising her eyebrows teasingly, her eyes alight with amusement. Jack chuckled.

"I think it's time to get dressed, Miss Fisher" he replied, rising to his feet.

"Do you now?" she responded, standing up immediately, and taking a step towards him. "Well, Jack, that is a pity" she said, taking another step towards him and pressing her body to his, so that he felt the swell of her stomach against his abdomen as her slender fingers began to undo his tie. Jack's breath hitched.

Jack remained perfectly still as Phryne removed his tie. During the process, he found his hands drifting automatically towards her waist, until he could feel the smooth silk against his palms. He traced his hands down her body until they rested on her hips, and he could feel her rounded middle against the edge of his palm. He felt flooded with warm and excitement, but also with anxiety. He swallowed hard and attempted to ignore it.

"There" Phryne said suddenly, drawing him immediately from his thoughts. "One down" she said with a seductive smile, meeting his gaze as she pulled the now undone tie from his neck, "and many, _many_ more to go" she smiled. Jack captured her hands as she began to undo the buttons of his waistcoat, and met her gaze as she looked up at him with a curious expression.

Jack knew she was still upset, probably even terrified, and that this was how she hid it; she offered a warm smile, made a disarming remark and attempted to distract those around her from suspecting the truth: that she, Phryne Fisher, was afraid. Knowledge of this fact was present in both of their eyes as they stared at each other, and Jack, ever the gentleman, smiled reassuringly at her, lowering her hands and placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Phryne felt Jack's forehead resting against her own, his nose brushing against hers, his breath warm upon her skin. He removed one hand from hers and cupped her right cheek, before leaning back slightly and opening his eyes, meeting her curious gaze with a look of calmness and confidence. Phryne swallowed hard.

"It's alright" he said gently. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"I know" she replied quietly, forcing a small smile as she looked at him. They were silent for a few moments as they stared into each other's eyes. Phryne then tilted her head to the side and kissed him on the lips, a sensual and tender kiss that was filled with both emotion, fear and gratitude causing Jack to feel flooded with warmth. Jack's fingers drifted into her silken hair as he drew her deeper into the kiss, pulling her body gently towards him, feeling her rounded tummy pressed against his abdomen. After far too brief a time, Phryne broke the kiss. "We should get dressed" she said suddenly, a small smile playing upon her lips, as she took a small step out of his embrace and walked towards her wardrobe.

After refreshing her make-up and changing into a claret-coloured evening dress which fell comfortably over her rounded middle, which it defined quite clearly. Phryne completed the outfit with a black and red fascinator, black pearl necklace and ebony court shoes, and found herself feeling more confident now that she was dressed for the evening. Shortly before six o'clock, Phryne walked downstairs with Jack and enjoyed a drink together in the parlour before her aunt arrived. Mrs Stanley, who was dressed in a becoming dark purple, greeted Phryne and Jack pleasantly, and was polite and conversational and, much to Phryne's curiosity, reserved. The lady detective quickly ascertained that the reason for her aunt's moderated manner was her concern at offending her niece following the dinner at her own house earlier in the week. Phryne, who did not wish her aunt to be on tenterhooks, embraced her warmly and led her into the parlour. Phryne was smiling and content as she introduced the older woman to Ember, who formed an instant fascination with her dark-aubergine full-length evening gown, much to her concern. However, Aunt P quickly proclaimed that Ember was 'a very handsome little fellow' and the cat, apparently recognising the praise, curled himself up in her lap as Jack poured her a glass of brandy, and they enjoyed each other's company in the parlour before dinner.

Dinner itself, to Phryne's surprise and relief, passed pleasantly and without issue. On the occasions that her aunt did approach contentious or potentially problematic conversation topics, she quickly steered herself out of them, keeping the discussions at the table interesting, light and, above all, safe and inoffensive. When her aunt was distracted by praising Mr B after the main course, Phryne leaned towards Jack, who inclined his head towards her.

"I should've got pregnant years ago" she whispered, a teasing smile upon her lips. Jack suppressed a smirk and met mischievous gaze, placing his hand on her thigh beneath the table. Phryne smiled gently and placed her hand over his, finding herself feeling flooded with confidence at his touch.

The rest of the evening with Mrs Stanley passed equally as comfortably, with the only occasion on which Phryne found herself feeling slightly anxious was when her aunt enquired about how her appointments were progressing with Mac. They were sat together in the parlour with their after dinner drinks when the question, which was perfectly understandable, prompted her to feel a sudden pang of panic, as memories of her conversation with Jack afterwards came flooding back to her. Phryne quickly forced the memories aside and smiled at her aunt, before informing her that Mac was happy with her progress, the baby was perfectly healthy, and its heartbeat was very strong. Mrs Stanley smiled sincerely at the knowledge, nodding in response and conveying her happiness at the news, and informing Phryne of how 'well' ( _'fat'_ , Phryne thought immediately) she looked. Phryne smiled politely in response and thanked her. After her aunt's initial reaction to her pregnancy, Phryne had been quite cautious about discussing her condition or the baby directly with her. But her aunt was displaying an increasing interest in her condition and the baby, and seemed genuinely concerned for both of their well-being; and as the weeks had passed, Phryne found herself feeling less anxious at the prospect of talking to her aunt about her pregnancy.

The evening passed surprisingly quickly, and when Phryne and Jack walked Mrs Stanley to the door and bid her goodnight, it seemed hardly possible that it was already eight o'clock. As Jack closed the door behind Mrs Stanley he looked towards Phryne, who was smiling warmly, her eyes meeting his.

"I'm glad the evening didn't require you to drink the entire bottle of bourbon" Phryne remarked lightly as they headed back to the parlour.

"So am I" Jack responded sincerely. "I'm not sure I could bear your teasing with a hangover" he added lightly. Phryne laughed in response as they reached the parlour, before walking towards the drinks table and pouring him another glass.

"It's only your third" Phryne said gently. Jack accepted the glass from her with a wary smile.

"So it is" Jack replied, before taking a small sip. Phryne smiled.

"I have to go" Phryne said gently. Jack nodded.

"Of course" he replied, offering her a warm and reassuring smile. "Have a nice time" he said sincerely. Phryne nodded.

"You too" she replied. Jack rose his glass.

"I'm sure I will" he said lightly. Phryne smiled.

"Don't wait up" Phryne advised, before leaning towards him and kissing him on the cheek. Jack inhaled her alluring perfume and felt his heart race. He nodded gently and put his half-drank measure of whiskey down upon the table, before walking Phryne back across the hallway and towards the front door.

As Phryne turned to reach for her black fox fur-lined coat she found herself facing Jack, who was holding the garment out for her. She smiled gently in response and allowed him to help her into it, drawing the garment around herself before looking up into his eyes.

"I won't be back late" Phryne stated. Jack held her gaze with confidence.

"Come back as late as you like" he said easily. He knew that she wasn't looking for or needing his approval, but he wanted to ensure she was aware that he was not trying to limit her, and that he trusted her, completely. And he did. "Being pregnant doesn't mean you should be expected to be 'tucked up in bed by ten with a Zane Grey'" he stated, quoting her from a previous discussion they had had many months previously. Phryne smiled at Jack's sincere opinion and his light remark and she nodded.

"I am very glad to hear it" she replied, before picking up her clutch bag and smiling up at him. "Goodnight" she said.

"Goodnight" he responded, before walking forward and opening the door for her.

As Phryne stepped over the threshold she turned on her heel and faced him directly, kissing him gently on the lips once more, before meeting his gaze and smiling gently.

Jack watched as Phryne walked down the pathway, her heels clicking rhythmically upon the tiles, before getting into her Hispano Suiza and disappearing into the night. Jack stared after her for a short while, until she and the Hispano were completely out of range of sight and sound. After almost a minute Jack released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, swallowed hard, and closed the front door. Although he had absolutely no issue or concern with her going out with friends in the evening whilst pregnant (why on earth would he?), their conversation from earlier in the day had been playing heavily on his mind, and he knew that he would adopt his usual method of dealing with it, involving the files on the triple homicide, an armchair in the parlour, and a generous amount of Phryne's excellent bourbon.

Phryne arrived at the Adventuress Club at quarter past eight, and was walked inside by Mr Franklin, who was one of the few gentlemen who worked at the club. The club, which had around fifty members, experienced varying and unpredictable phases of business during the week. Whilst the club was always open to its members as both a haven and a refuge, there were some occasions when it was silent and still; some days, there may be a few women in the library and front drawing room, and on other occasions it could be a hive of activity, with the music from the gramophone playing loudly and enticingly. As Phryne was led into the back parlour, she was very happy to realise that tonight was the latter.

Phryne was led into the back parlour where five other women were, including Jacqueline, Geraldine and Jennifer who were seated together, and whom had been at the Adventuress Club when Phryne attended the day before. The other two women were Amber Littleham and her sister Sara (pronounced Sah-ruh, as she was fond of telling people), who were dancing to the music playing on the gramophone whilst attempting to prevent their glasses of champagne from spilling over; whilst their success at the former was laudable, their efforts with the latter needed significant work. Phryne smiled at the young women, daughters of a prominent Australian suffragette and one of the club's benefactors, as she made her way across the room. As soon as Jacqueline saw her she rose from her seat, her midnight blue silk evening gown falling elegantly to the floor as she walked, her eyes and smile bright and sincere.

"Phryne!" Jacqueline beamed, embracing her friend. Phryne held her and returned the embrace. "Gosh, aren't you getting big?" she added, apparently speaking to Phryne's stomach. Jacqueline looked up at Phryne's face and met her gaze. "How wonderful" she said with perfect sincerity.

"I agree" Phryne replied. Jacqueline's smile widened.

"Come! Join us" Jacqueline urged, reaching for Phryne's hand and leading her towards the table.

"If you insist" Phryne said lightly, as she followed Jacqueline across the room, joining Geraldine and Jennifer at their table.

"Mr Franklin!" called Jacqueline, before turning to find the immaculately dressed gentleman in question standing behind her, his eyes resting on Phryne. "Oh, there you are" she smiled.

"Yes, Miss Jacqueline" Mr Franklin replied, in a manner that reminded Phryne very much of her own Mr B. "I came to enquire as to what I could get Miss Phryne" he said gently. Phryne smiled.

"Lime and soda, please" Phryne requested. Mr Franklin bowed in assent and disappeared silently from the room. Phryne heard a cork pop and turned back towards her table, and found that Geraldine had opened a bottle of (very expensive) French champagne, and was pouring it liberally into the glasses on the table.

"Would you like a glass, Phryne?" asked Jennifer, who was more than a little tipsy.

"No, thank you" Phryne replied, offering her friend a polite smile.

"Oh come on, just one!" Jennifer urged. "There can't be any harm in just the one…" she persisted.

"No" Phryne replied more firmly, moving the glass aside. "Thank you, I'm fine" she added, meeting Jennifer's gaze and offering her a small reassuring smile. Jennifer sighed, shrugged her shoulders and accepted her glass from Geraldine, who gave her a reprimanding glare, before sipping contently at her own glass. "How are the Littleham sisters faring?" Phryne asked casually, referring to the nineteen and twenty year old girls dancing on the other side of the room, who appeared very, _very_ merry. "And how many crystal glasses have they broken?"

"How can you possibly know about that?" asked Jennifer, amazed. Phryne turned towards her with a gentle smile.

"The way Mr Franklin looked at them when he conducted me into the room" Phryne replied easily. "I've only ever seen that wary, nervous look when broken crystal is in the vicinity, and the threat of a recurrence lingers in the air" she added, as the man in question appeared behind her and handed her her drink. "Thank you" she said with a smile, before sipping the ice cold citric drink. _Delicious_.

"Two" Jacqueline responded, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "Each."

"Oh" Phryne said, her eyebrows rising. "Poor Mr Franklin."

"Oh, to be young" sighed Jennifer.

"We are young" Jacqueline protested.

"Hear hear" returned Phryne, who smiled at Jacqueline.

"Phryne, I do believe a demonstration is in order" Jacqueline declared, before drinking the remainder of the champagne in her glass, and smiling conspiratorially at the lady detective, who immediately understood her meaning.

"I do believe you are right" Phryne said confidently, smiling as she spoke. "Ladies?" she asked, addressing the doubtful Jennifer (who was keener on champagne than movement) and Geraldine, who politely shook her head. Phryne shrugged her shoulders and accepted Jacqueline's hand, rising to her feet and walking with her towards the dancefloor.

Phryne and Jacqueline danced for over an hour, outlasting (and out-dancing) the Littleham sisters, both of whom soon grew weary from their dancing. Upon seeing Phryne and recognising her, they approached her with child-like awe (perpetuated by their imbibing) and offered her their praises, their congratulations and their company, all of which Phryne felt unable to refuse; they were nice, intelligent girls – both attendees of the University – who were having a night of harmless fun. As was she.

After dancing with Jacqueline and some other fellow members for over an hour, Phryne and her friend retreated back to the table, where they were supplied with fresh drinks and pleasant conversation. As the evening drew on Phryne found herself feeling energised and excited, having forced aside her concerns, which was just about possible amidst the hive of activity occurring in the club; like when she worked on a case as a means of escaping her problems, this was an equally successful but less dangerous method. The next couple of hours saw the arrival of many other adventuresses, some of whom Phryne had not seen recently. Tables were placed together, drinks liberally dispersed, and conversation engaged upon. One of the things Phryne adored about the club (aside from the incredible library and impressive array of whiskey) was the conversation. All of the members came from different walks of life and had different experiences and intentions, and listening to them was something Phryne could do quite happily for many hours. And after the initial ten minutes had been spent (as she had expected) discussing the news of her wedding and her pregnancy, she did precisely that. She listened to Amy Satherby's narrative on her travels through Europe, Eugenia Harker's experiences as a nurse in France, and Claire Carter's recent tryst with a certain dutch royal. The conversation then turned (to Phryne's delight) to current affairs, which were not just limited to Melbourne (although the Mayor's Ball certainly rated a mention). British politics, rumours of the coming end of Prohibition in America and the European economic crisis were all subjects which were discussed at length.

Phryne, who had been pressed to share details of one of her cases, had regaled her company with her recounting of a case she and Jack worked on several months ago involving the confectioner, which had everyone enraptured for almost ten minutes. After that, the conversation and the wine continued to flow, Phryne and Jacqueline and several other women danced, and the room was filled with life and laughter. Phryne was enjoying herself immensely and, had her aching feet and heavy eyes not been so persistent in their demands that she retire for the evening, she would certainly have stayed later. But upon realising her own exhaustion and the time (half-past eleven), she bid her farewells to the others, who responded with warmth and affection (and some with drunken slurring). She embraced Jacqueline warmly, wishing her goodnight, and was escorted from the room by Mr Franklin who, once again, insisted on walking her directly to her car. Phryne drew her coat around her and turned towards her escort, smiling at him tiredly.

"Thank you, Mr Franklin" Phryne said warmly, her voice edged with tiredness. Mr Franklin, observing her weariness, nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you would not prefer me to summon a taxi for you, Miss Phryne?" he asked kindly. Phryne smiled gratefully and shook her head.

"No, thank you" Phryne replied gently. "I'm quite alright" she assured him, offering him a smile. "I'll see you next Thursday" she stated. Mr Franklin nodded in response.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" he returned, opening the car door for her and watching as she got inside. "Have a safe journey, Miss" he added, as he closed the door behind her. Phryne turned towards him and nodded, before starting the engine and disappearing into the night.

When Phryne arrived home at quarter to midnight she was not at all surprised to find that Jack was not only still awake, but working. She smiled gently as she closed the front door behind her, removing her coat and her fascinator, laying it atop her black beaded bag on the table, before running her hand through her hair as she walked towards the parlour. Upon hearing her enter Jack, who had been sitting in an armchair by the fire reviewing a manila folder whilst nursing a glass of whiskey, rose from his seat and met her gaze. His suit jacket was draped over the arm of the chair, his sleeves were rolled up, and his hair was slightly tousled. And he looked _divine_.

"Good evening" Phryne greeted brightly as she walked into the room. Jack smiled.

"'Evening', Miss Fisher?" Jack queried. "It's almost the morning." Phryne smiled.

"I suppose it is" she agreed, walking towards him. "I do hope I'm not in trouble" she replied, her voice adopting a flirtatious tone. Jack held her gaze confidently and walked to meet her. Despite her teasing, was she really concerned that he would disapprove?

"Of course not" he replied immediately. "Did you have a nice time?" he asked. Phryne smiled.

"I did" she confirmed. Jack nodded. "And yours?" she asked, staring up at him.

"Productive" he responded. "Though not quite as fun as yours, I should imagine" he added with a small smile, which Phryne returned.

"Thank you, Jack" she said suddenly, her voice gently and sincere, and devoid of the flirtatious levity it had held before. Jack's expression sobered.

"For what?" he asked, perplexed.

Phryne leaned up and kissed Jack on the lips, placing one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder, and she drew him deeper into the sensual kiss. Jack responded immediately, placing his hands on Phryne's waist and drawing her close. After a while Phryne broke the kiss and withdrew slightly and met his gaze, her pupils dilated and her expression sincere.

"For everything" she said simply. Jack, who was still none the wiser, stared at her for a few moments, waiting patiently for her to continue. "For always reminding me not to be afraid of shadows" she explained. Memories of a conversation in this very house two years ago returned to Jack, memories of her asking for his assistance in keeping her focused and free from the distraction and terror her fears could provoke, and he nodded in response.

"Always" he assured her. Phryne smiled tiredly, and Jack smiled. "I think it's time we took you to bed, Miss Fisher."

"Is that so, Inspector?" Phryne teased, levity entering her tone once more. Jack met her gaze.

"It is" he confirmed, as his hands drifted down her waist and rested on her hips. Phryne held his gaze and smiled.

"Just… one more minute?" she asked, as she took a step closer to him, placing her hands on his strong arms and stroking them gently, her eyes drifting back up to meet his. Jack smiled at her in response and she leaned up towards him, placing her hand upon his cheek and drawing him closer, as she kissed him reverently once more.

* * *

As Phryne had been dancing at the Adventuress Club that evening, Cesare Cipriano was driven to the home of Frederick Burn in Carlton. The building itself (which used to be a bakery belonging to Burn's family) consisted of two floors, the bottom of which the photographer had converted into a studio, with his living quarters directly above it. As Cipriano approached the building he observed a light still on on the ground floor, and smiled with satisfaction as he walked towards the front door, which he knocked upon confidently three times.

Cipriano could hear movement inside, the sound of a chair being pushed back and a lid being placed on something, followed by footsteps which were cautiously approaching the front door. Cipriano waited patiently as the door opened before him, and he found himself staring at a short, plump, sandy-haired middle-aged man with suspicious eyes, a puzzled expression, and terrible taste in clothing. Cipriano himself, however, was perfectly groomed, wearing a bespoke Italian suit in black, which highlighted his olive skin and dark hair. He inhaled sharply. _So this is Frederick Burn?_ He thought, his eyes drifting over the man's features. _Yes. Yes he should do nicely._

"Yair?" asked Burn cautiously, his eyes drifting over the toff standing in front of him, who looked vaguely familiar. Had he taken his picture recently? Followed him across town to chart his relationship with one of Melbourne's elite? No, he decided firmly, he had not. But he was _definitely_ familiar.

"Are you Frederick Burn?" the man asked, his voice a low rumble, and with a hint of an accent. Spanish, was it? No. Italian.

"Yair" Burn replied. "Who wants to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is Cesare" Cipriano returned. "And I would like to talk to you in private" he stated. Burn, who had not yet opened the door fully, considered the matter for a moment.

"What about?" he asked, feigning confidence. Cipriano smiled and put his hand in his coat pocket.

"If you let me in" Cipriano replied, as he lifted a wad of banknotes from his pocket, "you will find out" he assured him.

Frederick Burn, who was not known for his intelligence or his ability to resist financial gain (regardless of how it was acquired), took less than three seconds to consider the proposition before opening the door to his mysterious guest. _Who is he?_ As Burn closed the door behind him and conducted the man into his open-plan studio, he found himself puzzling over the matter more. He'd seen his picture, somewhere, he was certain. The papers, perhaps? Or had he unintentionally caught him in one of his own photographs? It was difficult to tell. But what was easy to establish was that he was wealthy. And, really, did much else matter? Frederick Burn smirked as he considered all the other rich gentlemen who had approached him and asked for photographs to prove their wife's infidelity, or rich women seeking evidence of their husband's vices for divorce proceedings. This, he suspected, was why this gentleman – Cesare – was here. And if that was the case, then he would be more than happy to oblige. As would his bank book.

"Can I get you a beer?" Burn asked tentatively, attempting to win the favour of this potential client. "Or a whiskey?"

"No" Cesare returned. "Mr Burn, I have a proposition for you" he said simply, getting directly to the point. Burn nodded, and indicated towards two armchairs beneath the window, which he led his visitor towards. Cesare lowered himself into the cheaply upholstered armchair (which creaked) and Burn sat down beside him. "You are a photographer by profession, I understand" he began. Burn nodded.

"Yair, that's right" he confirmed. "I work for _The Globe_ " he explained, "though I do some… freelance work as well. Y'know. On the side." Cesare Cipriano nodded slowly. He did know.

"You take pictures of the fashionable and the wealthy, yes?" Cipriano asked. Burn nodded.

"Yair" he replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "The toffs make the society pages, and I make a pound a pic" he stated. Cipriano nodded once more.

"So you are well acquainted with the rich young ladies of Melbourne, yes?" he prompted. Burn nodded immediately.

"Oh yair" Burn replied with a satisfied smile. Cesare placed his hand in his pocket and removed the folded up newspaper article he had kept.

"And you know this woman?" Cipriano asked, opening the page to reveal the article Burn wrote announcing Phryne's pregnancy, complete with photographs of her. Burn smiled and nodded.

"Yair" Burn confirmed. "That's Phryne Robinson – was Fisher" he began. "She's a private detective who lives in St Kilda. She's married to a cop, name o' Jack Robinson, and he's knocked her up" he said simply, before meeting Cesare's gaze. "But you already knew that" he stated. Cipriano blinked.

"Yes, it's in the article" he replied simply. Burn nodded. "Do you take many pictures of this woman?"

"As many as I can" Burn responded. "She's rich and titled – a real toff – and what with her private investigations and her work with the Police, and now her pregnancy, she's real popular amongst the readers. Pictures and stories about her are in high demand" he explained. Cipriano nodded in understanding. "I get a good rate for work on her" he stated.

"And you're about to get a lot more" Cipriano replied, placing a wad of notes down on the table between them. Burn's eyes drifted over it hungrily. There had to be at least fifty pounds there.

"What do you want me to do?" Burn asked without hesitation. Cipriano smiled.

"I want you to follow her. Closely" He stated. "I want as much information on her, including pictures, as you can get" he stated. "I want to know everything about her – her lifestyle, her habits, her movements" he explained. "And I will pay you a very, _very_ good price" he stated. Burn stared at him for a minute.

"Why're you so interested in her?" he asked curiously. Cipriano held his gaze, and Burn found himself feeling unnerved.

"She is a… person of interest to me" Cipriano replied evasively. "That's all you need to know" he stated. "That, and you will be very well rewarded" he stated. "If you agree, I will come here every Monday and Friday, and you will give me everything you have" he explained. "The amount of information and its importance will determine how much you get paid" he informed him. Burn nodded slowly in understanding. "Do you agree?"

"Yair" Burn returned easily. He was still very curious about Cesare's interest in the woman (was he a man she had helped convict? Or perhaps he was one of her lovers? Maybe even the father to her baby! Now _that_ would make a story). "I was gonna follow her anyway, given her condition an' all" he stated, his mind alight with possibilities. Cipriano nodded in agreement and rose to his feet.

"Then I am glad we can be of mutual benefit to one another" he said. Burn nodded and rose with him. "That money is a deposit, but there will be more where that came from – much more" he assured him. "As long as you are able to provide me with what I've asked." Frederick Burn nodded avidly.

"Yair, yair, I will, don't you worry" Burn assured him, smiling greedily as he spoke. Cesare nodded. "It won't be too difficult. Anyone can be followed, I should know" he said proudly. Cesare nodded in agreement.

"Yes" he affirmed. Burn nodded. "There is just one more thing" he added.

"Yair?" asked Burn. Cesare walked up to him and stared into his eyes.

"You must tell no one about this arrangement. No one at all" he said firmly, his voice adopting a sinister tone. Burn swallowed. "Do you understand?"

"Yair" Burn affirmed. "Yair, I understand. And I won't tell a soul, I swear it" he assured him. Cesare, who recognised the greed in the eyes of the man, smiled contently and nodded in agreement.

"I believe you" he said, smiling in response. "And I will be back soon" he declared. "I will see you on Monday" he informed him. Burn nodded avidly.

"Yair, no worries. I'll have somethin' for you by then, don't you worry" Burn responded. Cesare smiled.

"I'm sure you will, my friend" he said, smiling like a shark, and offering his hand. Burn took it shaking it formally before removing his hand, which he feared Cesare would likely bite off. He swallowed hard. "I will see myself out" he stated, adjusting his fedora, as he turned on the spot and walked confidently out of the building.

Cesare Cipriano was smiling all the way back to Maria Salvatore's house.


	77. Chapter 58 pt 1

The next two weeks passed quickly for Phryne and Jack, whose personal and professional lives were developing and becoming ever more interwoven. Whilst they worked on their own independent cases (due more to an influx of Phryne's own private cases than the Commissioner's strict instructions to Jack to exclude her from Police matters during her pregnancy), there were occasions where they assisted each other (including solving a robbery on which both Phryne and the Police were consulted), which worked to add yet another layer to their ever-evolving partnership; in which, despite the objections of the Commissioner, they both thrived in.

As well as working on new cases, Jack and Phryne met regularly with Tessa, Bert and Cec at various locations in the city, in order to be updated on their findings in relation to the Camorra. Whilst Cec and Bert were able to infiltrate local pubs and other places frequented by known Camorra members (and were able to garner useful information when less discreet members of the gang had had a few too many), Tessa's affiliation with Cesare Cipriano and The Palace of Eros meant that she was becoming increasingly acquainted with many members, including several amongst the higher ranks, known as the Camriste, who were extremely fond of the establishment in which she worked. And her. As Tessa met new members and became closer acquainted with the Camriste, she provided Jack with detailed descriptions of them, even sitting on a sketch artist on occasion or looking through photographs from intelligence records kept on the Camorra. Once it was confirmed that a suspected individual was a member of the Camriste, two undercover officers were assigned the task of following them, improving their knowledge of their habits, movements and meeting places. With Bert and Cec's assistance, insights into the organisations plans – including the importation of weapons, the identities of those they were threatening, and businesses they were trying to set up – were being revealed; and whilst Jack had to move cautiously, progress was still being made, and the Police's understanding of the gang reached unprecedented heights. Due to Tessa's assistance, the Police were able to solidify the links between certain members, as well as learning of newer members and developing a greater understanding of the structure of the gang. Although her assistance had proven to be invaluable, Jack and Phryne's main priority was her safety; each time they met with her they would check that she was alright, and assure her that they could arrange for her to travel to be with her sister and her family that night if she chose to. But Tessa refused. Every time. "I'm doing this for my sister" was her solemn declaration, and Phryne nodded in response. She understood it all too well. Slow and steady progress was being made, and both Phryne and Jack were confident that their efforts would lead them to the crux of the Camorra, and enable them to dismantle them once and for all. They just needed to be patient.

Progress was also being made in another area of Phryne's life which, although not as critical, was certainly of high importance: in the sartorial sense, at least. Shortly after Phryne entered the twenty-second week of her pregnancy, the clothes she had ordered from Madame Fleuri was delivered, much to her delight and relief. She had found the skirts and blouses (and even some of the shift dresses) she owned becoming ever-more restricting, and the arrival of her maternity wardrobe could not have come at a more opportune moment. Indeed, when the clothing was delivered in Madame's extravagantly-wrapped boxes with the garments swathed in tissue paper so fine and delicate it could have been made into French stockings, Phryne spent an entire morning in her bedroom with Dot, trying on the new clothes. The chemises, camisoles and underwear she had ordered (all made from silk in various colours, including champagne, white, black and red) were divine, and Phryne had not realised how much she had been in need of them until she tried them on. The satin skirts, which she had ordered in an array of colours, fitted her beautifully and comfortable and would, Madame assured her, 'stretch to accommodate her as her condition progressed'. As Phryne had tried on each skirt, pulling the silken material over her rounded middle and examining herself in the mirror, she sighed in relief and luxuriated in the comfort she felt. The material was perfect for its purpose; it was light and stretchable and moulded itself to her growing shape admirably. Phryne could wear a blouse (of which she had many, in an array of various fabrics and designs) with the skirt quite comfortably, and experimented with wearing them beneath or above the fabric of the skirt, and quickly decided she preferred it above. Phryne tried on every blouse and dress she had purchased, including those she had procured from (scandal!) department stores, and found herself feeling increasingly confident with the choices, and the potential of her current wardrobe: it was versatile and a la mode and would suit her very well over the coming months; though, of course, additions to her collection would need to be made. Naturally.

However, the crowning glory in Phryne's maternity wardrobe was delivered a few days after the majority of the clothing, and Phryne received it reverently: the packages containing the trousers which a delighted Renee and a reluctant Simone had created for her. Phryne tipped the courier generously and carried the boxes upstairs, and was happy to find Dot in her bedroom making the bed. She placed the boxes upon the freshly made bed and opened them with care, picking up a letter on top of the tissue paper the clothes was wrapped in, which was written in Simone's recognisable hand. She smiled as she read:

 _Dear Mrs Robinson,_

 _It is with delight that I present to you the latest additions to your wardrobe: trousers which can be worn by the expectant mother. As you are aware, this is not something my sister and I have endeavoured to create before, and the challenge was a rather fraught one, but I believe we got there in the end. Please understand that these garments are prototypes, and accept my apologies for anything which would find dissatisfactory with them: we will, of course, alter them according to your specifications, please do not hesitate to contact us._

 _As you will observe, the trousers have fastenings on the right hand side and at the back; there is surplus material at the front of each pair which can be drawn around your growing stomach and secured by lacing the strings at the side, which will ensure the material which covers you is both comfortable and fitted. We were inspired by the maternity corset for this element of the design, though we have included the section to fasten the material comfortably at the side instead of the back for your own convenience. Of course, these will need to be altered as your pregnancy progresses, but as you have kindly agreed to see us regularly for fittings, we will be able to adapt them as frequently as is necessary. If you require our assistance before our next appointment, please do not hesitate to contact me._

 _Additionally, we have made four pairs of trousers for you, instead of the agreed three: as well as trousers in black, dark blue and white, we also took the liberty of creating you a pair made in dove grey, which we provide as a gift in gratitude for both your custom and your instructions in this delightful challenge._

 _With kindest regards,_

 _Renee and Simone Fleuri_

Phryne put the letter down carefully on the bed, before removing the first layer of tissue paper from the box she held, and removing a pair of black trousers. She laid them out on the bed before her, with Dot smoothing them out and arranging them, and both women stared at them with interest. From the hips down they appeared to be a perfectly normal pair of trousers but, as Renee had explained in her missive, material had been added to the front of the garment which would cover her growing tummy, and could be adjusted using the lace-up design (which looked very much like a corset-type design) on the right hand side. Phryne, whose curiosity was piqued, was helped into the trousers by Dot, and drew the dark fabric (a silk and wool blend) over her abdomen and held it in place, as Dot pulled on the strings as advised, which drew the material close to Phryne's stomach, moulding it against her perfectly. When Phryne was comfortable Dot secured the strings and secured the zipper at the side, which held the trousers in place. Phryne, who was smiling, placed her hands on her protruding stomach and caressed it, feeling the smooth (and unmoving material), which shaped itself to her perfectly. She took a few tentative steps forwards and, once quickly reassured that the garment would stay in place, walked quicker across the room, turning on the spot with her hands on her stomach, before looking up at Dot with a delighted and amused expression.

"Dot, these are divine" Phryne enthused. "And so comfortable" she added, sighing in relief. "Oh, how I have missed trousers" she mourned. Dot smiled and walked towards her.

"They suit you well, Miss" Dot commended, her eyes running over the fastenings of the trousers. "They're incredible" she said quietly, in the breathlessly awe-struck manner which all creations of the Fleuri sisters usually evoked. Phryne smiled in understanding.

"They certainly are" she replied, stroking her abdomen once more. "And do you know what the best thing is, Dot?" she asked gently. Dot looked up and shook her head.

"No, Miss?" she responded. Phryne smiled.

"There are more!" Phryne replied with a smile, before walking back around to the other side of the bed and releasing the other three pairs from their boxes, laying them out on the bed before her. Dot remained perfectly still and silent for a moment as she watched the scene. She had never seen Miss Phryne so excited about clothes before. And that really _was_ saying something.

After spending an amusing couple of minutes trying to untie the drawstrings and the clasps - which Phryne managed after some assistance with Dot, before quickly mastering herself – the lady detective tried on the other three pairs of trousers, adjusting them accordingly and finding that they fit so comfortably it had to be sinful. "One can hope" Phryne had breathed lightly, as she untied the drawstrings and secured them independently once more. Dot had insisted she continue to try it until she had mastered it, which Phryne had agreed to immediately; whilst she appreciated Dot's assistance and was grateful for it, she was not an invalid, and had no intention of ordering a garment which she would be wearing frequently if she needed assistance getting in or out of it. That rather defeated the practical benefit of the trousers.

Phryne's delight at her newly acquired trousers was only surpassed by her joy at unveiling them to Jack. When he returned home after work that evening he had been received by Phryne in the parlour, who walked towards him carrying a book, a glass of whiskey and look of triumph. She put down her book, handed him the whiskey, and smiled as he stared at her legs and blinked. Phryne was wearing the black trousers with matching court shoes, and a pink and silver blouse which moulded itself perfectly to her body, highlighting the prominent swell of her stomach. Jack lifted his head and met her gaze, smiling immediately upon her reaction.

"How on earth did you-?"

"The Fleuri sisters are masters of their craft, Jack" Phryne responded, placing her hands on her hips, which drew her blouse closer to her and further outlined her growing stomach; not that it needed further outlining at this stage. Phryne's condition was clear and could not be easily concealed. Jack smiled and nodded in response. Of course she would find a way around her sartorial limitations. And a fashionable one, too. Phryne smiled at the warmth in his eyes and the gentleness of his expression.

"I should have known you'd find a way around your sartorial limitations" Jack said fondly, as he placed his whiskey down upon the table and looked at her once more. There was a warm and affectionate smile upon his lips, and Phryne felt empowered by it.

"I see no reason for there to be any sartorial limitations" Phryne responded decidedly. "Certainly not for women who are carrying a child" she added. "Trousers are practical and comfortable and very modern. Why shouldn't women be able to wear them simply because they're carrying a little more weight around the middle?"

"Why indeed?" Jack agreed, smiling gently as he met her eyes. Phryne smiled with amusement.

"So you approve?" she asked with interest. Jack nodded.

"Of course" he responded immediately. "This is one of those rare occasions, Miss Fisher, where I agree with you completely" he said lightly. Phryne's smile widened, and she watched as his eyes drifted down her abdomen and towards the trousers, before a frown of confusion afflicted his expression. "How do they-?"

"Like this" Phryne interceded, turning to the side and drawing her blouse over her abdomen to reveal the drawstrings and clasps on the right. "There is fabric at the front of the trousers which rests over my stomach" she explained, raising the blouse up higher to display the evidence. "The drawstrings are made from a corset-like design, so that the material can be drawn over my abdomen, and then secured at the side" she explained, her eyes drifting up to Jack's own, which were staring with interest at the fastenings of the trousers. He nodded in understanding.

"I see" he said gently, placing his left hand on her side and tracing the interlaced strings with his palm, before allowing his hand to drift up towards her abdomen, and the soft black material which shrouded it. "May I?" he asked, his eyes meeting Phryne's; his expression was soft and curious, and she nodded immediately in agreement, finding herself feeling warmed as his fingers slowly lifted her blouse over her abdomen, to reveal the dark material which covered her rounded tummy. Jack's eyes softened and he placed his hand over her abdomen, which felt warm and strong beneath his palm. He placed his right hand on her left side and splayed his fingers, so that he was standing before her with both hands upon her stomach. Phryne's breath hitched and she looked up in search of his eyes. She had never felt so safe. There had been a time where the prospect of anyone – even Jack – touching or even noticing her growing tummy terrified her; but now, instead of hiding it from his eyes and caresses, she couldn't get enough of them. She felt warmed and reassured by each look and tender touch, all of which made her feel confident that this baby was safe and protected and very, very loved, by both of them. Jack's eyes met hers and he smiled. "Incredible" he said gently. Phryne smiled in response.

"The trousers or how big I'm getting?" she asked gently, her voice devoid of all remnants of levity or teasing; it was kind and curious and sincere. Jack's warm eyes held hers and he smiled.

"You" he said simply, before stepping forward and kissing her on the lips. Phryne's breath hitched and she responded quickly to the kiss, as she felt Jack's strong hands tenderly caressing her stomach. After a few moments his right hand drifted up towards her waist and drew her towards him, and the kiss deepened. Phryne smiled against Jack's lips and kissed him passionately, drawing her hands up his sides and back and holding him to her, pressing her body against his and feeling him moan lightly in response, his hand still placed firmly on her abdomen.

She had to agree. It was incredible.

Phryne and Jack spent the remainder of the evening in the parlour, their conversation only being interrupted by the announcing of dinner, which hindered the process for no more than half an hour. When Phryne began falling asleep in the armchair, Jack insisted that she (and her new trousers) head upstairs and go to bed: a suggestion she would only accede to on the condition that he accompanied her. Jack smiled in response and offered her his hand, drawing her up from her seat despite her body's protests; she had been finding rising quickly (or, indeed, at all) increasingly challenging over the past week or so, with her back aching in protest and her body drawing her back into the comforting embrace of the cushioned seat. Not that she had told Jack, of course. She wasn't weak or dependent, and she wouldn't risk worrying him unduly with such a minor matter. However, given how he had been silently offering her his hand since she began experiencing the difficulties, she was beginning to suspect that he was already aware of her predicament. But she didn't mention in and neither did he, and she smiled at him gratefully as they walked upstairs together and into their bedroom, where Phryne took great delight in teaching Jack how to remove her new trousers; a task he accepted willingly and excelled at, as Phryne knew he would. And after she encouraged him to remove the rest of her clothing, they moved onto another subject at which Jack excelled at, and Phryne found herself transported as close to heaven as she felt she would ever be permitted.

When Phryne woke the next morning, she felt calm and sated and gloriously content, and was wrapped in bedsheets in a manner which indicated the actions of another. She smiled to herself gently and opened her eyes, knowing he would not be there when she looked. He wasn't. She could tell from the brightness of the light and how well-rested she felt that it would be around nine o'clock in the morning, meaning that Jack would have already left for work. But even if she hadn't been aware of this, she still would have known he wasn't beside her; she could feel his absence just as easily as she could release a breath. She sighed gently as she looked at the empty space beside her which, although absent of Jack, still contained his essence; his scent, which was clean and masculine and indescribably reassuring, made her heart race with love and desire, and she found herself invigorated by its presence. Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position, drawing the bedsheets up around her naked body, and breathed in the early morning air. Or, at least, air which she considered to be 'early' morning; it was before nine o'clock, after all. Before Phryne could decide whether to lie back down and try to get some more sleep or enjoy a sinfully long bath, there was a familiar tapping at her door, and she turned towards it.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called, her voice confident and clear and concealing her tiredness completely. She ran a hand through her hair and greeted her companion with a smile as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss. I'm sorry to wake you-"

"You didn't" Phryne assured her kindly. Before she had become pregnant, Dot had always knocked or woken her if she was needed, regardless of the hour, as it had been Phryne's instructions. But since making her aware of her condition, she had been very reluctant to wake Phryne unnecessarily; therefore it was quite clear that this matter was important. "What is it?" she asked gently, as Dot stepped into the room.

"There's a man on the phone asking to speak with you, a Tom Edwards" Dot informed her. Phryne stared at her in surprise at the mention of the name, which belonged to a man she didn't feel she would hear from ever again. "He says it's urgent" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you, Dot" she replied. "I'll be right down."

As the door closed behind Dot, Phryne reached for her white and silver silk robe and rose to her feet, pulling it on and securing it as she rose from the bed, her decision of how to proceed with her morning having been made by a telephone call. As Phryne walked across the room she realised that she needed to go to the bathroom, but suppressed the desire to make a brief detour by the lawyer who was waiting patiently on the other end of the phone, and instead walked quickly out of her bedroom and across the landing. Tom Edwards was a very nice lawyer who worked at Mitchell, Penn and Rosencraft, a local law firm based in the city. As Gilly did not specialise in conveyancing, she had recommended him to Phryne in order to deal with the legalities of purchasing her house, and she had found him to be a very intelligent, charming and interesting man, whose company she had enjoyed in a… personal context for a few weeks after having signed the contract to purchase Wardlow. As she descended the staircase, Phryne was considering what a skilful and attentive lover he was, and it was with great sadness that she had had to give him up; during one of their trysts he had told her he loved her, breathing it into her ear as their bodies reached climax in perfect unison. Although she had initially dismissed it as being said in the heat of their passion, he broached the matter with her a couple of days later, when he was completely sober and in earnest, she had realised it was much more than that. Her heart ached at the admission, and what had followed had been an emotionally fraught conversation in the parlour where she had spoken to him as she would later speak to Lin Cheung, informing him that she was incapable and unwilling to commit. She made it perfectly clear to him that she cared for him greatly, and that he was a wonderful man who should be with a woman who would love him in the way he wanted to be loved, a way that he deserved. When he told her that she was that woman, Phryne had smiled at him sadly and shook her head, and the parting words she had said to him returned to her memory as she reached the telephone. "I'm not her, Tom, I promise you" she had assured him. "I never break my promises, and I won't allow myself to break your heart." He had left shortly afterwards, sadly but on good terms with her, and she hadn't heard from him since. The guilt she had felt at the unanticipated conversation had prompted her to drink a considerable of whiskey, only to be awoken by Dot several hours later. She woke up in her own bed the next morning, but couldn't remember exactly how she'd come to be there, and she hadn't heard from Tom since. Until now.

Phryne picked up the phone and inhaled deeply, and her voice was confident and pleasant when she spoke.

"Hello, Tom?" she asked gently. "It's Phryne. Is everything alright?"

 _"Phryne"_ came the voice she recognised, sending her mind back to several memorable nights in her parlour. She dismissed the thoughts instantly and with great conviction, listening intently as he continued to speak. _"Phryne, I'm sorry to call, I know I said I wouldn't… but I need your help"_ he stated. Tom's voice was low and hushed, and edged with fear and desperation. Phryne had never heard him like that before. She nodded automatically in response and sat down in the chair beside the phone.

"It's alright, Tom, you don't have to apologise" Phryne responded soothingly, as she attempted to ignore her aching bladder. "Tell me what's wrong" she encouraged, shifting slightly in her seat.

 _"It's Carrie, Carrie Monroe, she's a secretary who works at the firm"_ Tom began. Phryne nodded and listened attentively. _"She's gone missing"_ he said, his tone imbued with worry. _"She stayed late to work on one of my files last night, and when I came in this morning she wasn't here"_ he explained. _"But her desk is exactly as she left it, her bag, coat and scarf are still here, and there's no indication of where she could be"_ he stated. _"She was supposed to start work thirty minutes ago and she hasn't arrived or telephoned. It's very unlike her, and…"_ he stated, pausing for a moment, as though deciding whether to tell Phryne.

"And?" Phryne gently prompted, deciding that he should.

 _"She… she was upset yesterday. Or, distracted, perhaps"_ Tom responded, as he attempted to find a suitable word to describe how she had been. _"When I asked her what was wrong she was dismissive at first, said it was nothing. But when I persisted she became anxious, and asked if she could come in early today and talk to me, as there was something she needed my advice on"_ he stated. Phryne, intrigued, nodded.

"Did she give you any indication what it was about?" she asked.

 _"No"_ Tom admitted sadly. _"And I should have convinced her to, but I didn't. She seemed so nervous that I didn't want to scare her off confiding in me altogether."_

"Which was an admirable and very restrained course of action" Phryne commended. "So you've been to her desk. Are there any signs of a struggle? Foul play?"

 _"No"_ Tom responded immediately. _"No, there's nothing, but… I have a bad feeling about this, Phryne"_ he confided. _"I think something is very, very wrong"_ he stated.

"Based on what you've told me, I'm inclined to agree" Phryne stated. "Have you called the Police?" Tom sighed in response.

 _"No, Mr_ Mitchell _, one of the partners of the firm, is doing so now"_ he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. She remembered her conversation with Jack about the Commissioner's directive for her not to become involved in Police matters; but as she had been instructed on a private basis, she was doing no such thing. In fact, it could be argued that the Police were becoming involved in one of her cases. If one were to focus on the technicalities which, on this instance, she decided to.

"Alright, Tom" Phryne said gently. "I'll be with you in twenty minutes, and we'll find out what's happened" she added calmly. "I promise you, we'll get to the bottom of this." Tom sighed in relief.

 _"Thank you, Phryne, thank you"_ he replied gratefully. _"I'll be there to meet you as soon as you arrive."_ Phryne nodded.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" she assured him. "Goodbye" she added, before hanging up the phone. Phryne rose to her feet just as Dot came out of the dining room, and the sudden movement caused her need to use the bathroom to become desperate.

"Would you like some breakfast, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively, despite already knowing the answer; she'd overheard part of the telephone conversation and it was quite clear Miss Phryne was now engaged in an urgent case.

"I'm afraid I don't have time, Dot" Phryne responded, as she began to walk towards the staircase. "Excuse me" she added, before hurrying up the stairs and towards her bedroom, and reaching her bathroom with a speed at which she didn't feel it was possible for her to achieve given her current condition. But, mercifully, it was.

Ten minutes later Phryne was descending the staircase, her hair and make-up immaculate, her walk confident and assured. She was wearing her new black trousers with a dark purple blouse which highlighted her rounded stomach, black court shoes and her knee-length black coat lined with black ermine. She was wearing a black cloche with an arrangement of purple flowers, which matched the tone of her blouse and the silk scarf around her neck. Dot met her in the hallway just as she had pulled on her gloves and was picking up her bag.

"Miss Phryne" she said gently, prompting her to turn around to face her. Dot was holding a plate containing two pieces of toast which were lightly buttered and liberally spread with apricot jam. Phryne's stomach made its desires known, and she smiled gratefully at her companion, thanking her as she picked up a slice. Phryne paused for a moment, put one slice in her mouth and then picked up the other, much to Dot's amusement. Phryne waved goodbye and walked across the hallway, opening the door quickly and disappearing down the pathway.

Phryne arrived outside the prestigious law firm less than ten minutes later; she would have been there in five had she not made a promise to Jack two weeks ago about being more mindful of the speed limits, 'despite the fact you view them as little more than a personal inconvenience'. Phryne smiled gently at the memory of the words, and at the surprised expression on Jack's face when she agreed immediately to his request, assuring him that she would make every effort to be mindful of them given her current condition. There were many things which Jack could (quite reasonably) ask her to do or not do during her pregnancy, but he had only made requests which related directly to her safety and that of their baby, and this was one of them. Although she would not have admitted it to him under other circumstances, he was right, and his request was a perfectly valid, perfectly understandable, and perfectly acceptable one. He was right, and she agreed. And she'd been sticking to that promise ever since, and she fully intended to keep on doing so. It was this she was thinking of when she alighted from the Hispano and stepped onto the pavement, brushing some hair from her cheek as she walked confidently towards the offices of Mitchell, Penn and Rosencraft.

The building was of pale grey stone, with two large pillars marking the entrance to the rather foreboding construct. Phryne stepped inside and took note of the familiar surroundings, which had not altered in the slightest since she was last there two years ago. The floor was marble, the walls white and the artwork unremarkable. A large mahogany desk of majestic proportions was at the centre of the back wall, with a marble staircase to the immediate left and a doorway leading to some of the law offices to the right. Phryne walked confidently towards the desk and looked down at the receptionist, a young woman with light brown hair in a modern dark blue shift dress, whose eyes were straining over the type-writer she was working on, and a small sigh of frustration indicated she had made a mistake. Phryne waited patiently for a few moments until the young woman removed the paper from the machine, sighed once more, then blinked herself from her thoughts. It was only then that she noticed Phryne's presence, and she rose quickly from her seat, an apologetic expression upon her face.

"Good morning, Miss – Mrs Robinson" she corrected quickly. Phryne offered her a reassuring smile. Did the girl recognise her from the papers or had she been told by Tom to expect her? Phryne was leaning towards the latter, until she caught the curious way the receptionist glanced down at her stomach, she found herself leaning towards the latter. Phryne's coat was open at the front, due to the fact that she had been in a rush and it was more comfortable whilst driving, and her condition was obvious. She suppressed a small smile of amusement as the receptionist's eyes widened slightly when she realised she was wearing trousers. "How can I help you?" she asked, confirming Phryne's hypothesis.

"I'm here to see Tom Edwards" Phryne said gently. "He's expecting me" she explained. The receptionist nodded and looked down at the appointment book. "I'm not here for an appointment" Phryne said, saving the girl the trouble. Why had Tom not told her she'd be coming? "Well, not that kind of an appointment" she added. The receptionist nodded, despite not quite knowing what she meant, and smiled politely at the distinguished visitor.

"I'll just go and find him" she said nervously, before disappearing through the door towards the law rooms.

Phryne looked up at the clock, which announced it was currently half-past nine, and found her eyes drifting down towards a pamphlet on the table, which provided information on Mitchell, Penn and Rosencraft. She flicked through it and reminded herself of the fields in which they specialised, which included Conveyancing, Criminal, Family and Wills and Probate. The names of the lawyers specialising in each area were listed, as were some other facts regarding the practice. _Quite a repertoire_ , she thought, placing the pamphlet in her bag, just as the door to the law offices opened quickly, and a familiar figure hurried towards her.

"Phryne" Tom greeted, relief flooding him as he reached her. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze. He was tall and slim with broad shoulders, sandy hair and kind blue eyes. He was wearing a bespoke charcoal grey three piece suit with a red tie and gold tiepin, and was doing his best to remain calm in the presence of the receptionist, who had returned to her desk and was staring accusingly at the paper on her desk. "Thank you for coming so quickly" he said, extending his hand to her. _Ah_ , thought Phryne, accepting his hand and shaking it. _Acquaintances it is,_ she thought. She watched his eyes drift down towards her abdomen, where they rested for a couple of moments, then staring at her trousers with a mildly surprised expression before returning to her gaze. He offered her a tight smile and swallowed hard, and Phryne found herself suddenly feeling rather guilty; their last conversation had been her telling him she would never commit herself romantically, and here she was standing before him two years later, recently married and pregnant.

"Not at all" Phryne replied, in an attempt to dispel her thoughts and rising self-consciousness. Tom nodded.

"Thank you, Betsy" Tom said to the receptionist, who offered him a polite smile in response. "Please, come through" he said to Phryne, who nodded and followed him obediently.

Phryne followed Tom across the marble-floored corridor and into the law offices, her eyes drifting across the rooms which she remembered. The floor was carpeted in cream, the walls white, the artwork plain and atypical and instantly forgotten. The rooms through this door seemed almost like a maze, with a corridor leading ahead into an open-planned office where Tom's private office was, and a corridor to the left which (according to a sign) led to the criminal law department. The family law and wills and probate sections were through doors to the right. Phryne glanced around and mad a mental note of these facts as she followed Tom straight ahead, smiling politely at a young secretary who met her gaze, and heading directly to the conveyancing department. Phryne stepped into the department and found herself standing in a large open-plan room, with a door to her immediate left and windows along the wall to the far right. It was a large room with two desks which were arranged opposite each other, with chairs lining the walls and pot plants in the corners, perfectly symmetrical. Tall shelving units occupied the areas before the walls and were crammed full with files, tall manila covers filled to bursting point with typed papers and contracts and photographs. Phryne could smell black coffee, ink and paper as she was led to the room at the far end, which was an office separate from the rest of the room. She followed him inside and he closed the door behind her, as her eyes drifted reminiscently over the room which, like Tom, had not changed since they last saw each other, with the possible exception of a few additional texts being added to the impressive bookcases in his office. His desk was in the middle of the back wall, laden with neat piles of files, papers, stationary, a telephone and some unopened mail. Two chairs were before the desk, cabinets used for storage lined the walls, and a print of a painting by John Glover was displayed on the wall behind him. It was the only piece of artwork in the building with an ounce of character, and she complemented him on it the first time they had met. And he'd smiled.

But Tom Edwards was not smiling now.

Free from the prying eyes of the receptionist and his staff, Tom sat behind his desk with a worrisome expression, his tanned skin several shades paler than usual, his concerned eyes fixed on Phryne's.

"I really do appreciate you coming so promptly, Phryne" Tom said sincerely. "And again I apologise for telephoning out of the blue. I hope I didn't…"

"Not at all" Phryne responded, her voice warm and kind, and matching the gentle smile she offered him. Tom seemed reassured by this and relaxed slightly.

"Congratulations, by the way" he said gently, his voice solemn but sincere. Phryne felt her guilt returning to her.

"Thank you" she replied quietly. She wondered whether he would continue the conversation, and found herself feeling grateful when he did not. "I'm not sure I know where to begin" he said desolately.

"I find the beginning is usually the best place" Phryne said soothingly. "So, yesterday afternoon, your secretary was upset-"

"She's not my secretary" Tom said gently. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze. "At least… she's a secretary at the firm, but not to me personally" he explained. "She works in the criminal law department, and is secretary to the three criminal court lawyers, including Henry Hunter" he stated. "You might have heard of him" he said. Phryne nodded.

"Indeed I have" she confirmed. "The press call him 'Heartless Hunter'. He's known for attacking victims on the stand during cross-examination" she said quietly. Tom nodded once.

"Carrie is his secretary" he repeated. "Though she has previous experience in a conveyancing firm, and she often helps me with matters" he explained. "She's a very…" he said, his voice adopting a warm tone. "She's a very capable young lady" he added, the rigid formality entering his voice. Phryne nodded.

"How else would you describe her?" Phryne asked. Tom answered without hesitation.

"She's very kind, conscientious, driven" he replied. "Works well under pressure, and is excellent with clients" he stated. "There was a man, former client from the criminal department, who was apparently yelling at her for five minutes in reception" he stated. "Betsy came to get me and by the time I got out she had calmed the blighter down. She didn't even turn a hair" he stated.

"And when was this?" Phryne asked.

"About a week ago" Tom said gently. "You don't think that he…"

"Do you remember what he looked like at all?" Phryne interrupted. Tom stared at her for a moment.

"His name is Carl Vilners" he replied. "We've represented him several times for various petty offences. Carrie says he's got some… well, he's not completely well" he said delicately. "He seemed harmless enough" he added. Phryne nodded.

"I'll look into it" she stated, making a note of his name. "What does Carrie look like?" she asked.

"She's about, five-four, five-five" he reflected. "She's slim but not… well, she isn't…"

"She's proportionate" Phryne offered.

"Yes" Tom replied gratefully. "Yes, thank you" he added. "She's got dark brown hair, which is… well, curly I suppose… or rather like…" he began, gesturing with his hands.

"Marcel waves" diagnosed Phryne. "And her eyes?"

"Beautiful" Tom responded immediately. Phryne met his gaze. "Blue" he corrected, flushing slightly. Phryne nodded.

"Do you remember what she was wearing yesterday?" Phryne asked. Tom nodded.

"She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse with a… a bow at the front" he said, uncertain of whether this was the correct term. Phryne nodded. "Her coat and hat and other things are by her desk" he explained.

"And she has not turned up for work today" Phryne prompted. Tom shook his head.

"Betsy, the receptionist, she opens up at eight o'clock each morning. The secretaries are due in at eight-thirty, solicitors at nine" he explained. Phryne nodded. "Betsy said the building was locked up this morning and Carrie has not come in."

"What time does Betsy leave in the evenings?" Phryne asked.

"Five o'clock" Tom responded.

"Does she lock up?" Phryne asked.

"No" Tom returned. "No, the last person to leave does that" he explained. "Secretaries leave at five, but they often stay a little later. Solicitors sometimes stay until the late evening. Except Hunter, of course. He's out at six on the dot" he added. Phryne nodded.

"Did she see Carrie leave last night?" Phryne asked.

"No" Tom replied promptly. "She didn't check to see who was in before she left as she was rushing to a dental appointment, apparently" he said distractedly. "But she didn't see Carrie leave, so she must have still been here at five o'clock" he stated. "And I left at five-thirty, and she was certain still here then" he stated. "I said goodbye to her and waved to Hunter before leaving" he added. Phryne nodded.

"Does Mr Hunter know where Carrie might be?" Phryne asked.

"He doesn't know she's missing" Tom replied. "He had a hearing at Court this morning. He's in the middle of the Jenkinson trial, you may have read about it in the papers."

"Wealthy businessman murders his wife after she tried to divorce him due to his infidelities" Phryne replied promptly. "Yes, I've read about it." Tom nodded.

"Well, he's been working non-stop on the case, as I'm sure you can imagine" he stated. "So he's been relying on Carrie more than ever" he added. Phryne nodded.

"And how was Carrie coping with that?" Phryne asked.

"Faultlessly" he replied promptly. "She's a very organised, dedicated young woman. Damned clever, too" he stated fondly. "She's working on more cases than half the solicitors in that department" he stated. Phryne nodded, and looked at Tom knowingly. He flushed slightly and lowered his eyes from hers.

"You're very fond of her, aren't you?" Phryne asked gently. Tom cleared his throat.

"She's…" he began, searching for the right word. He then remembered it was Phryne he was talking to and he sighed. "She's wonderful" he said simply, the word loaded with meaning. Phryne nodded. "And I feel damned awful that I didn't stay last night and insist she tell me what was wrong" he said with a sigh.

"It wouldn't have done any good" Phryne soothed. "She was clearly not ready to talk about it, and pushing her to do so would only have upset her further, and possibly prevented her from feeling able to tell you at all" she added gently. "You respected her wishes and gave her the opportunity to tell you when she was ready" she stated. "You did the right thing" she assured him. Tom shook his head.

"Perhaps if I'd done the wrong thing she wouldn't have disappeared" he said quietly. Phryne leaned forward in her seat.

"Tom" she called, prompting him to look up at her slowly. "None of this is your fault" she assured him. "Whatever has happened was not your doing, and I am sure there will be an explanation" she stated. "We will find her" she assured him. A small smile passed his lips.

"I know you will, Phryne" he said gently. "So you think she might have run away?" he asked, not sounding convinced.

"Not without her hat, coat and handbag, no" Phryne responded immediately. "And from what you've said, she doesn't sound the type" she added. "The type of person who seeks out another person's counsel isn't the type of person to leave before having received said counsel" she explained. Tom nodded. "Apart from Mr Hunter, who else was in the office when you left?" she asked. Tom sighed gently and shrugged.

"I didn't go into any other department, except my own one and criminal" he replied. "My secretary left shortly after five, and Mr Mitchell, the partner, came and saw me at five fifteen and said he was off. But as to anyone else, I really couldn't say" he admitted reluctantly. "You might ask Mrs Thorne, the cleaner" he said suddenly, hope entering his voice. "She comes at about six, stays for around an hour or so. She'd know" he said. Phryne nodded.

"Do you have her contact details?" Phryne asked.

"No" Tom replied. "But Mitchell does" he stated. Phryne nodded. She was about to ask another question when there was a sharp knock at the door. "And here he is now" he added quietly, before rising from his seat and walking towards the door, which he opened. "Sir" he greeted, before stepping aside.

Phryne rose to her feet and turned towards the door, taking in the tall, formally-dressed man in his early sixties, with thinning white hair, thick horn-rimmed spectacles and a kindly expression. He stepped into the room and was about to speak to Tom when he noticed Phryne, his eyes meeting hers, his expression softening. He was about to greet her when another man followed him into the room. Jack walked into the room and met Phryne's gaze.

"I apologise for the interruption" Mr Mitchell said politely, offering Phryne a smile. "But the Police have arrived" he explained, turning towards Jack and then towards Phryne. "Though I trust you won't be needing introductions" he added lightly. Tom's eyes drifted towards Jack and then back towards Phryne. For a moment he looked stunned, but he quickly recovered himself and offered Jack his hand.

"Thank you for coming so quickly…"

"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" Jack supplemented, shaking his hand.

"Tom Edwards" he returned, "nice to meet you" he replied. Phryne watched the scene with interest and was about to speak, when Mr Mitchell walked towards her.

"Mrs Robinson" he greeted warmly, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said sincerely. Phryne smiled politely and shook his hand. "I've read so much about you."

"I can only apologise" Phryne replied lightly. Mr Mitchell chuckled, his eyes drifting from her eyes to her abdomen and finally towards her trousers (making him the third person to do so since she entered the building), before his expression sobered, as though he was remembering himself.

"Please, won't you sit down?" he encouraged, gesturing back towards the seat, his eyes meeting hers. Although Phryne's initial reaction was to firmly advise him that she was more than capable of standing, his kindly demeanour and chivalrous manner quickly convinced her otherwise, and instead she simply smiled politely at him.

"Thank you, but I'm quite alright" she assured him. "Mr Edwards was just about to take me to Miss Monroe's desk, so we can hopefully find out what transpired here last night" she added. Mr Mitchell nodded in understanding.

"Yes, yes of course" Mr Mitchell replied quickly, before turning towards Jack. "I was just telling the inspector what a model employee Miss Monroe is, and that this is most unusual, very out of character" he state, before turning back towards her. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Mr Edwards informs me that you have a cleaner, a Mrs Thorne, who cleans between six o'clock and seven?" Phryne asked. Mr Mitchell nodded.

"Yes, we do" he confirmed. "She comes every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, and I've provided her details to the inspector."

"Excellent" Phryne replied, offering him a gentle smile.

"I've been trying to get hold of her sister, Hilda, who I understand she lives with, but unfortunately I have been unable to reach her" he explained.

"But Mr Mitchell was kind enough to provide us with Miss Monroe's address" Jack said gently, addressing Phryne. "Constable Collins is on his way there as we speak" Jack informed her. "He will then search for Mrs Thorne, the cleaner, and see if she can shed any light on matters." Phryne nodded.

"Well, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, and Mrs Robinson" Mr Mitchell stated. "I have a client waiting for me in reception. But I'll be in my office should you require anything. Anything at all" he stressed.

"Thank you, Mr Mitchell, we'll bear that in mind" Jack replied politely. Mr Mitchell nodded and smiled at Phryne, before slowly disappearing from the room and closing the door behind him. Phryne found herself experiencing a sudden flashback to the time when Jack and Lyle Compton met, and she found herself suddenly feeling rather nervous. Though Tom was nothing like Compton, nothing at all. It would be fine. Of course it would. She was distracted from her thoughts by Tom's voice.

"I take it Mr Mitchell has apprised you of the situation, Inspector Robinson?" Tom asked.

"Yes, he has" Jack responded, as he walked across the room and stood near Phryne. "Though I'd be grateful if you'd provide me with your account" he added. Tom nodded.

"Yes, of course" he replied, before gesturing towards the seats before his desk. This time Phryne did sit down, as did Jack.

The next few minutes were spent with Tom repeating everything he had told Phryne to Jack, who made notes and asked a few questions (many of which Phryne had already asked). After the brief discussion, Tom referred back to Phryne's previous suggestion and led them from his office and towards the criminal law department, where Carrie's desk and personal effects were. He walked ahead, holding the door open for Phryne and Jack, before leading them out of his department and down the corridor towards criminal. Phryne took a step towards Jack and spoke to him quietly, her eyes drifting from his face to the corridor ahead.

"You didn't seem very surprised to see me, Jack" Phryne said gently. "I do hope I'm not becoming predictable" she added.

"One thing you could never be, Miss Fisher, is predictable. Unless it comes to your predilection for risk-taking and danger" he said quietly, before turning his head to face her directly as they walked. "Your Hispano is parked right outside this building" he said, offering her a small smile. "If I hadn't been able to connect that to your presence I would've demoted myself instantly."

"Fair enough" Phryne said gently, as they continued to follow Tom, who had paused for a moment to answer a secretary's question.

"Though I am curious to know how you came to be here" Jack replied.

"The Hispano, Jack, you just mentioned it" Phryne replied lightly. "I drove here, of course" she added playfully. Jack fixed her with a questioning look and she sighed lightly.

"Tom called me and asked for my assistance" she explained. Jack considered her statement before nodding.

"'Tom'" he said quietly. Phryne inhaled sharply. "It was 'Mr Edwards' in his office" he teased, allowing his question to go unasked. He had no right to ask her about her associates. She would tell him if she chose to. And, apparently, she did. Phryne sighed lightly and turned towards him.

"Tom did some conveyancing work for me when I moved back to Melbourne. He helped me secure the contract on my house" she explained, as Jack nodded in response. He was about to change the subject when she added, "we're old friends", just as they reached the criminal law department. Phryne and Jack both stopped as Tom did.

"Ah" Jack said gently, meeting Phryne's gaze. "Well, I'm glad your personal connection has allowed you to take part in this case, Miss Fisher" he said sincerely. "The Commissioner can hardly forbid your involvement when you have been privately instructed" he added. Phryne, who felt suddenly very relieved, smiled gently and nodded.

"How very astute of you, Inspector" she replied, just as Tom turned around to face them.

"This is Carrie's desk" Tom announced, indicating towards the desk to the left of the office, which was laid out in exactly the same way as his own department. The only exception was that there was a corridor leading from the far right of the enclosed office at the back (which belonged to Henry Hunter), which led to the offices of the two other criminal defence lawyers.

"Thank you" replied Jack, who walked towards it. Phryne followed him, casting her eyes over the desk as she walked towards it.

The desk was large and well-organised, with all the necessities of the modern young office worker. In the centre was a type-writer – a new model which was very well maintained – and beside it was a stack of lined paper, a stack of plain paper (presumably for the typewriter) and a blotting pad. There was also a much small stack of thick paper used for contracts, which was to the right of the type-writer beside a collection of reference books relating to both criminal law and conveyancing. On the right hand side of the type-writer was a selection of fountain pens, pencils and inks in blue and black and red, and in front of the impressive array of ink (which was stored in bottles made from white and green glass) was a coffee cup which was three-quarters full. On instinct, Phryne placed her hand upon it, and it was, as she had suspected, stone cold. There was a lipstick mark around the rim of the china cup in a warm rose shade. The person who had been drinking it had clearly left in a hurry: why else would they make themselves a cup of coffee and drink barely a mouthful of it? Phryne pondered the issue further as she case her eyes across the desk.

There was a small notebook which was open on top of a diary, and a large file was directly in front of the type writer. Behind the type writer were stacks of files, each of which had a piece of paper in front of them with a note, which read 'pending', 'chase', 'close' and 'query'. Phryne glanced down at the file at the front of the desk, presumably the one which Miss Monroe had been working on, and her eyes drifted towards the type writer, which had a piece of the thick contract paper inside it, which was currently blank.

"Is this the file you asked Carrie to work on?" Phryne asked, gesturing towards the open file on her desk. Tom turned the cover over to reveal the client's name (McCleary) and he nodded.

"Yes, that's it" he confirmed. "We're due to exchange contracts at the end of the week. I'd asked her to draw up the contract and liaise with the client and the seller's solicitors" he explained. "They haven't yet responded to all of our enquiries so I asked her to look into the matter" he added. Phryne nodded.

"Have you been through her desk?" Phryne asked, picking up Carrie's bag from the space beneath her desk and placing it on the edge, as Jack picked up the black leather-bound diary and began to flick through it. Phryne glanced down towards the waste paper basket beneath the desk, which the cleaner had evidently emptied. _But she did not clean the desk_ , she mused. _If she had, she would have removed the coffee cup_ , she considered. _Which would suggest that Miss Monroe was at her desk when the cleaner arrived_ she noted. _Or perhaps she was here when the cleaner arrived, but was not present at her desk before she departed, and Mrs Thorne did not wish to discard the drink in case she was still somewhere in the building?_

"No. No, I haven't" Tom replied.

Phryne nodded and searched through Carrie's bag, which contained a purse with two pounds six shillings and eight pence, a return tram ticket to a street in Carlton (possibly her home address) and a cinema ticket stub. The bag also contained a comb and contact mirror, a small packet of mints, two powders of aspirin, cough drops, lipstick matching the print on the coffee cup, a small bottle of nail polish of a similar warm rose shade (half empty), a notebook and pencil containing shopping lists, to do lists and small reminders, a picture of a two young women who appeared to be sisters (which was confirmed by the note on the back, listing them as Carrie and Hilda Monroe), which Phryne stared at for a while. Carrie had a kind face, honest eyes and a humble expression despite her beauty. She could see why Tom liked her. Phryne handed the picture to Jack, who considered it for a few moments, read the note on the back and placed it in an evidence bag. Phryne then picked up the notebook and began to read it. Inside was a piece of A4 paper which had been cut in half lengthways, and contained a 'to do' list dated the day before, with the majority of the items ticked off. Phryne could hear Jack searching the desk drawers as Tom stood back in respectful silence and allowed them to work. Phryne was getting to the end of the list when she noticed something written in the diary at the bottom of the page for the previous day. 'Judge Victor Evans. Paul Selton. Holly Jane Parker.' There was a series of numbers beneath the judge's name, which looked like an area code followed by the telephone number. The names, unlike the other notes in the diary which were comprehensive and detailed, were enigmatic, and did not appear to relate to anything in particular. Phryne looked up and Tom.

"Tom, do you recognise the names of Judge Victor Evans, Paul Selton or Holly Jane Parker?" Phryne asked. "Or this telephone number?" she added, before reading it out. Jack, who had looked up at Phryne and turned towards her as she spoke, stood up straighter as she read the number.

"Judge Evans presides over criminal cases" Tom said simply. "He's old-school, firm but fair" he stated. "But I don't recognise the other names" he added. Phryne nodded.

"That number you read out" Jack began, walking towards her. Phryne handed him the diary. "It's the number to the Supreme Court" he stated.

"Which is where Judge Evans presides over" Tom said quietly. Phryne met his gaze.

"Why would Carrie have the Judge's name and a contact number for him?" she asked. Tom shook his head.

"I honestly have no idea" he said sincerely. Phryne nodded and turned to the next page in the diary – which was today's date – and her eyes widened at the entry. _JVE SC 1_. She read it aloud and Tom stared at her blankly.

"Judge Victor Evans, Supreme Court, one o'clock" deciphered Jack. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Carrie's lunchbreak is from half-past twelve to half-past one" Tom stated.

"And the Supreme Court is about two miles away. She could get there in less than five minutes if she took a cab" Phryne replied. Tom nodded absently.

"But why would she be going there at all?" he asked. "And to meet a Judge? It doesn't make sense."

"No, but it will" Phryne responded, as Jack handed her a brown paper evidence bag and she placed the diary inside it. "We'll telephone the Judge directly and see if he has any information that could help us" she stated. Tom nodded gratefully in response, and Phryne placed the evidence bag containing the diary into her handbag, before returning her attentions to the to-do list in her hand. Her eyes drifted towards the three unchecked items at the bottom of the list. _Deeds? Contract. Letter to Wallace and Harley_. Phryne recognised 'Wallace and Harley' as being the name of a law firm near Fitzroy which specialised in conveyancing and family law, and was confident she understood the rest of the note. "Tom, Carrie has written 'deeds' with a question mark on her to do list" Phryne said, holding it up to him. Tom nodded slowly in understanding.

"She would have needed to deeds in order to draw up the contract" Tom explained. Phryne looked down at the table.

"And they aren't in the file?" she asked.

"No" Tom replied. "They'd be in the basement" he stated. Phryne nodded.

"You store deeds in the basement?" she asked.

"Yes. The majority of our documents are stored downstairs, as well as old furniture, and our office safe" he explained. Phryne met Jack's gaze. A possible burglary attempt, perhaps?

"And where is the door to the basement?" Phryne asked, returning her attentions to Tom.

"It's the door on the left just as you enter the conveyancing department" Tom replied quietly, worry beginning to enter his tone. Jack nodded.

"And do all members of staff have access to it?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Tom replied promptly, meeting the inspector's gaze. "The door is always locked, of course, but every member of staff has a key" he explained. "Carrie keeps hers in the top drawer of her desk" he stated, prompting Jack to open it and look inside. "I saw her put it back there once after she collected some deeds for me."

"There's no key in here" Jack stated. Phryne moved towards him and began to search through the top drawer and then the second and third.

"What?" Tom asked, confusion present in his tone and expression, before a sudden thought struck him. Phryne rose to her feet, meeting Jack's gaze and sharing a worried look, before she turned back towards Tom with an unreadable expression.

"Will you take us to the basement, please?" Phryne asked.

"Yes… yes of course, I have my key…" Tom said absently, patting his pocket, before walking quickly out of the room and leading Jack and Phryne back towards his department.

Phryne and Jack were led back through the building and towards the conveyancing department, which they reached quickly. Tom held the door open for them both as Phryne stepped into the open-plan office, closely followed by Jack. Tom's secretary looked around at them for a moment, her eyes drifting over them curiously, before returning her attention to her work, and the room was soon filled with the sound of rapid typing. Phryne walked up to the door, which was of heavy wood and altogether impenetrable, with the exception of the heavy lock which hung upon it. Which was open. Phryne felt fear grip her as the possibility she had been afraid of seemed ever more likely.

"Tom, this door is unlocked" Phryne informed him quietly. Tom looked up towards her, removing the now unnecessary small silver key from his pocket, and stared at her. Phryne was about to open the door when Jack placed his hand over hers, holding the lock.

"Phryne" he said gently. Phryne looked up at him with inquisitive eyes, which his warm gaze responded to instantly, and she nodded almost imperceptibly, before stepping back and allowing Jack to open the door and head inside first.

Jack pulled the heavy lock from the door and placed it in his pocket, before opening the door slowly and stepping inside. Phryne followed him and Tom, who had gotten over his initial confusion, walked slowly behind them.

As soon as Phryne entered the pitch-black room her senses were heightened. She took in the scents of old paper, mould, damp and dust, but the strongest scent was heavy and metallic was decidedly out of place, and her recognition of it made her wish for Jack to locate the light switch faster. _Blood_ , she thought, as she heard a cord be pulled and the lights in the room blinked in protest, before bathing the basement in a pale yellow glow. Phryne blinked at the light and looked down instinctively, finding that she was standing on a concrete section of flooring which led to a set of perilous-looking concrete steps leading down to the basement itself. There was a wall at the bottom left of the stairs which obscured the rest of the room from view, but it was clear from the boxes and shelving units which were along the back wall that the basement was large. However, Phryne's attentions were not on the old files or neatly stacked furniture, or even a large safe in the centre of the back wall which ordinarily would have piqued her interest: instead, her attentions were on the pool of bright red blood in the centre of the floor about three feet away from the bottom step.

"Carrie!" Tom gasped, rushing past Phryne and Jack and hurrying down the steps, before pausing at the pool of blood and looking around with confusion. "I… I don't…" he said, as he looked around the room and clearly could not find the source of the bleeding. "Phryne?" he asked, confused, looking up at her for explanation. "Could… could there have been an accident?" he asked, still confused.

"I don't think so, Tom" Phryne said gently, her voice echoing in this cold and desolate space.

"The blood's too far from the bottom step" Jack explained, his voice low and respectful. "If someone had simply fallen down the stairs they wouldn't have landed that far away" he said. Phryne turned from Tom and towards the dangling white chord which was the light switch, and she found herself staring at a mark on the wall. As she took a stop closer she felt something under her foot, and crouched down to pick it up: it was a small silver key which was identical to the one Tom had produced before they realised the door was unlocked. Things were becoming clearer, Phryne considered as she rose to her feet, which required slightly more effort than she was used to.

"Oh my god…" said Tom, who staggered slightly, before disappearing into the basement. Jack was about to follow him when Phryne's voice called him back.

"Jack, look" she said quietly, her voice low and hushed. Jack turned around immediately and his eyes drifted from the key in her hand to the wall, which she was pointing to. There was a small amount of blood on the wall, and three scratches in the plaster which looked like they had been made by fingernails. Indeed, they had been: a piece of fingernail coated in warm pink nail polish was embedded in the wall. Phryne felt her stomach tighten.

"Signs of a struggle" diagnosed Jack. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"But where's the body?" she asked quietly.

"Phryne!" called Tom, whose was no longer in sight. "There's more blood…" he said, his voice hollow. Jack looked up at Phryne and met her gaze.

"Perhaps you should wait-"

"Jack, if something did happen the killer isn't likely to be loitering amongst the filing, is he?" she asked gently. "He would've made an attempt on Tom if he was" she added. Jack considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Just stay close" he advised.

"Always, inspector" Phryne returned. Despite her protests, she fully understood and appreciated his concerns for her safety, but given the circumstances, she was confident she was able to proceed. Though she did gesture for Jack to walk ahead of her, which was more for his peace of mind than for hers.

Jack walked slowly down the concrete steps which led into the basement, and Phryne followed closely behind, cautiously holding onto the iron bannister as she descended. It felt colder as she got further into the basement, and the scent of the blood grew stronger. Ever since discovering her pregnancy, Phryne had found that her senses were heightened; and whilst this was ordinarily a key skill for a detective to possess, she was very much rueing it now. The scent of the blood turned her stomach, and she forced her eyes away from the not insignificant pool of blood which was on the floor. Based on its darkness and the fact that the blood drops surrounding it were beginning to dry, she judged it had been there since at least the evening before; but considering how cold the basement was, who could really tell?

Jack reached the bottom step and walked across the basement, listening to the rhythmic tapping of Phryne's heels on the concrete gown as she followed him. He turned left and found himself standing in the middle of a cleared pathway lined with tall boxes, shelves piled high with files and bundles of deeds secured with string. Phryne glanced around, the scent of mould and damp becoming almost overwhelming, as she followed Jack along the cleared floor space, her eyes drifting from the vast collections of documents which seemed to be endless, the furniture which was stacked in a way which reminded her of surrealist art, and the small drops of blood which led towards a tall door at the back of the building. Tom, who had traced the blood towards the door, was about to open it, when he saw something on it and froze. Jack walked briskly forward and was closely followed by Phryne, who looked down at the long bar handle which stretched across the width of the door. There was a bloody handprint on it. Phryne, who could smell the blood so strongly it was as though she could taste it, turned towards Tom.

"Tom, where does this door lead?" she asked.

"I, uh… the street" Tom replied absently, the sound of his own voice pulling him out of his stupor as he turned to face her. "It leads to an alleyway behind the building" he added. "It can only be opened from the inside…" Phryne looked at Jack and he nodded, removing a handkerchief from his pocket and placing it over the metal bar, before pushing down upon it and opening the old, creaking door. As the door was opened wide Jack paused for half a second, before rushing out into the cool morning air. Phryne, who caught sight of what had alarmed him, hurried after him, as Tom stepped into the doorway, his eyes widening in shock.

"Carrie" Tom breathed, as he ran towards the body of the secretary, slamming the door behind him shut without thinking.

Jack reached the young woman first, placing one hand on her upper back as he checked for a pulse with his free hand. Phryne walked quickly around her and crouched down before her, her eyes drifting over her seemingly lifeless body, as Tom stood behind her, silent and still from shock. Carrie was lying on the ground with her back to the door, her head resting on her right arm, her left arm draped across her abdomen, her left leg bent at an angle over her right. She was wearing the black skirt and white blouse Tom had described which, along with her stockings, were torn and stained with dust and blood. Her shoes were scuffed and covered in a thin layer of dust, her right palm was covered in blood, and her eyes were firmly closed. As Phryne had walked around her she had noticed the wound to the back of her head, which had bled significantly, with the fresh blood having dried and matted in her hair. Her skin was pale, with dark hollow shadows beneath her eyes, and lips which were almost blue. She also had a deep gash to her forehead which had bled, and was purpling with a bruise which covered a third of her forehead. She had also suffered from a nosebleed at some stage, which caused her nostrils to be encrusted with blood so dark it was almost black. Phryne reached out for Carrie's left hand and, like Jack, began to search for a pulse. Her skin was cold and her body was limp, and as she turned her hand over Phryne could see the torn nail which perfectly matched the one she had found embedded in the wall upstairs. Her stomach tightened, but she was quickly distracted by a sudden feeling of relief, as she experienced something quite unanticipated.

"I can feel a pulse" Phryne said, meeting Jack's gaze. Jack nodded in response.

"It's weak, but it's still there" Jack agreed. Tom exhaled sharply.

"I… I'll go inside and call an ambulance" he said, making to move back towards the basement door, which he suddenly realised was closed.

"No" Jack replied, before placing his left arm over the unconscious young woman's body and drawing her towards him. "There's no time, she's lost a lot of blood and she's freezing" he stated, as he placed one arm under her legs and the other beneath her lower back, pulling her into his arms and lifting her up with apparently very little effort at all. Phryne pushed herself up off the ground and stood before him. "We'll take her in your car" Jack said to Phryne, who nodded immediately.

"Of course" she agreed, as they began to walk briskly down the alleyway.

"I'm coming with you" Tom announced, as he followed close behind.

Jack carried the unconscious woman out of the alleyway, along the street and towards Phryne's Hispano. Phryne opened the door for Tom, who jumped inside and stood up in the back, as Jack carefully passed Carrie to him. Phryne watched the tender way in which he held her, laying her across the backseat and resting her head in his lap. Phryne then got into the back with him, crouching down before the seats, and removing her scarf quickly. She encouraged Tom to gently lift Carrie's head, which he did with the utmost care, enabling Phryne to wrap the scarf securely around her, covering the wound to the back of the head and the deep cut upon her forehead; thankfully appeared to have stopped bleeding, but she was unsure if it would stay that way, given how their transporting her might disturb her injuries. Phryne then removed her coat and stood up, draping it over the unconscious young woman to ensure she was warm, before meeting the frightened lawyer's gaze.

"Hold on" Phryne advised, her voice warm and confident.

Tom nodded automatically in response, and watched as Phryne turned around and stepped over the barrier between the back and front of the car, easing herself down into the passenger seat. Phryne had done so instinctively and expediently, but felt proud of herself as she exhaled, and turned towards her husband. Jack, who was sitting in the driver's seat, turned towards her with a look of both surprise and admonishment, but made no remark; instead he drove quickly out of the street and towards the hospital in a manner which made Phryne's usual speed seem almost reserved by comparison.

Jack parked the car in front of the hospital less than ten minutes later, getting out of the car quickly and rushing round to the other side, meeting Phryne just as she alighted. Tom eased Carrie carefully into Jack's arms, his eyes not leaving the unconscious secretary, whom the inspector gathered in his arms and held close to his chest. Phryne hurried ahead of him and walked into the hospital, quickly gaining the attention of a nearby nurse who, upon seeing Phryne's noticeable condition, looked at her with concern. When the lady detective gave a brief but succinct explanation of what had happened, which was upheld by the sight of Jack carrying the limp young woman's body through the doors, the nurse called to a nearby doctor and porter, and oversaw Jack lowering her gently onto a gurney which was quickly wheeled down a carbolic-scented corridor and out of sight. Tom, who was overwrought, had attempted to run after her, and had to be held firmly back by Jack.

"Tom, stop" Jack said, his voice firm but compassionate. "You can't help her, let them help her" he encouraged, as Tom fought against him.

"No, I… she needs me, I can't just…" Tom protested, his voice weak and his tone emotional, as his eyes drifted helplessly from Jack to the corridor which the woman he loved had just been taken down.

"I know" Jack assured him. Tom pushed away from him and shook his head.

"No, you don't" he said quietly.

"I can assure you I do" Jack replied, his voice quiet and slightly husky.

Phryne looked up at him and recognised the pained look in his eyes, and the temporary flare of emotion that the memories of this hospital must have conjured for him; both were quickly replaced by his unreadable mask of almost inhuman calmness and composure, and Phryne felt her heart ache. This was the very hospital he had brought her to after she had been stabbed. Phryne stared at Jack as she considered Tom's actions, his attempts at pushing past Jack, rushing towards Carrie, the heavy emotion in his voice. Had Jack been like that all those months ago? The thought of him experiencing even an ounce of the pain Tom was clearly in made her feel overwhelmed with guilt. She swallowed hard and looked up at him, feeling unworthy of meeting his eyes, before turning quickly towards Tom.

"Come and sit down" Phryne encouraged, laying a hand gently on his arm. "Tom" she said more firmly, prompting him to actually look at her. His eyes met hers and she inhaled sharply. His face was pale, his expression pained and fearful, and he was displaying all the classic signs of shock. "Come on" she encouraged, placing her other hand on his arm and pulling on him gently as she walked, finding herself almost surprised when he followed her to the chairs in the waiting area, allowing himself to be led like a little lamb.

Tom sat down obediently on one of the chairs and Phryne looked upon him with an expression of tender concern, before lowering herself down beside him, watching as he leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"Tom" she called gently, placing her hand on his shoulder and feeling him relax slightly, before releasing a slow breath.

"Sorry" he replied, clearing his throat and lifting his head from his hands.

"There's no need" Phryne assured him. Tom shook his head in disagreement and looked up at Jack, who was standing before him.

"I apologise, Inspector Robinson" he said sincerely. "I fear I'm not quite myself" he explained. Jack looked upon him sympathetically and nodded slowly.

"You don't need to apologise. It's understandable" replied Jack, who had had his suspicions regarding Tom Edwards' fondness of Carrie confirmed by his reaction. "I'm going to call the station and your firm to advise them of what has happened" Jack said gently. "I'll be right back" he informed Phryne, who nodded in acknowledgement, watching Jack walk towards the reception desk as she rubbed Tom's shoulder soothingly. They were silent for almost a minute as Phryne allowed Tom time to process the events and gather his thoughts. But he spoke sooner than she had anticipated.

"Is it possible she fell?" Tom asked quietly, looking up and meeting Phryne's gaze imploringly. He already knew the answer, but still felt crushed when Phryne gently shook her head.

"Her injuries aren't consistent with a fall" Phryne replied tentatively. "There were scratch marks on the wall, and blood from where I suspect her attacker threw her against it, which accounts for the injury to her forehead" she said gently. Tom swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "And she landed too far from the bottom step for it to have been an accident" she added. "It's more likely she was attacked and then pushed down the stairs" she explained. Tom processed Phryne's words for a moment before exhaling deeply.

"You're sure?" he asked, those same imploring eyes staring up at her, begging for another explanation. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"I'm sure" Phryne replied, her voice gently but certain. Tom turned a shade paler.

"How did she get outside?" he asked quietly, his voice low and almost whispered. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Instinct" she replied simply. "She had a serious head wound which was bleeding, she was in pain and she was frightened, and she knew that the person who attacked her could still be nearby" she explained. "It's possible she lost consciousness immediately after the fall, and when she woke she was confused, scared and in pain, and afraid that the person who hurt her would try doing so again" she explained. "She certainly wouldn't have been in any state to attempt the stairs, so she tried a quicker route that she judged to be safer" she explained. "She must be a very strong young woman to have summoned the energy to have walked across the basement, opened the door and left the building considering her injuries" Phryne commented. A ghost of a smile played upon Tom's lips and he nodded.

"She certainly is. She's incredible" he said, blushing once more as he had done earlier in his office. "And I never got a chance to tell her" he added sadly. Phryne clasped his right hand with her own.

"You will" she stated with conviction. Tom turned to face her and met her gaze, and found himself reassured by her words; one of the many things he had learned about Phryne from their time spent together was that she was usually right. Always, in fact. And for the first time since they found Carrie, he felt himself experiencing a moment of hope. He nodded.

"Thank you" he said quietly. Phryne offered him a gentle smile and nodded, before clasping his hand reassuringly. When Jack arrived a few minutes later Phryne looked up at him calmly and found him watching her with affection. She felt relief she hadn't realised she'd needed flooding her.

"I've called the station and made them aware of the situation" Jack said carefully, prompting Tom to look up at him. "Several police officers will be attending the scene immediately, which is what I have informed your office" he explained. Tom nodded in understanding. "I've also arranged for two constables to come to the hospital and remain with Miss Monroe until we find out who was responsible" he stated. Tom stiffened and sat up straight.

"You think whoever did this will try again?" he asked, his voice low and haunted. Jack held his gaze with confidence.

"It's not something I intend to risk" Jack replied. Tom nodded slowly in agreement.

"It definitely wasn't an accident?" Tom asked, his voice quiet and resigned. Jack shook his head.

"No, I don't believe so" Jack replied. Tom nodded slowly in response.

"I don't understand" Tom said quietly. "I don't know who would want to hurt Carrie" he said, confusion heavy in his tone. "She's a good person. She's not the type of person to make enemies."

"In my experience, good people often have more enemies than bad ones" Phryne said simply. Tom, although confused by the statement, did not question it immediately. He simply nodded in response.

"Why?" Tom asked a few moments later, his eyes meeting Phryne's.

"Because principles are the strongest of motives" Phryne replied. "A good person standing by a moral decision is stronger than ten people incentivised by greed or vengeance." Tom swallowed hard and nodded.

"You think this is about the note in her diary" Tom said simply. "About the Judge" he added. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I do" she replied. "I think Carrie found something out, something she didn't feel was right, and it weighed heavily on her conscience" she explained. "I think that's why she was so upset yesterday, and why she wanted to confide in you" she continued.

"But she didn't" Tom replied.

"But she would have done" Jack responded. "The fact that she felt able to do so shows that she trusts you implicitly" he explained. "And earning the trust of such a strong woman is a great privilege" he informed him. Phryne looked up at Jack as an oblivious Tom nodded in agreement.

"What happens now?" Tom asked, confidence returning to his voice. Jack took a step forward.

"I've arranged for two of my men to guard Miss Monroe's door" Jack informed Tom. "I've also asked a constable to take your statement and remain with you" he added gently. Phryne looked up at him.

"You don't… you don't think I did this, do you?" Tom asked Jack, hurt present in his voice. Jack shook his head.

"No, I don't" Jack replied confidently. "But if Miss Monroe has been attacked then it stands to reason a person close to her – especially someone who cares for her – would try to protect her from future attacks and would therefore be a potential target for the attacker." Tom scoffed and shook his head.

"I don't care about that" he replied dismissively.

"I do" Phryne returned confidently. Tom sighed and looked up at her.

"And so do I" Jack responded.

A brief silence fell between the three of them, until Tom looked up at Phryne with those bright, imploring eyes.

"Find him, Phryne" he instructed. "Find the person who did this" he added. Phryne nodded.

"We will" she assured him, squeezing his hand tightly. Tom stared at her for a few moments before nodding in agreement. She would. Of course she would.

Phryne and Jack waited with Tom for twenty minutes until Jack's three constables arrived. Jack approached them and issued them with their instructions, delivering two officers to a nurse and asking her to take them directly to Miss Monroe's room, where they were to remain. The nurse offered some initial protests about men being on the ward but Jack seemed to placate her quickly, much to Phryne's amusement; although he'd never admit it, he really was wonderful with women. Jack then introduced Phryne and Tom to Constable John Norton, who would take the shocked solicitor's statement and remain with him for his own protection until the matter was concluded. Phryne offered Tom some words of further assurance and squeezed his hand one final time, before reclaiming her own and rising to her feet. She smiled at him reassuringly as she turned towards the exit and walked towards it with Jack. Neither of them spoke until they were both outside, when Phryne asked him the question which had been burning on her lips.

"Do you consider Tom Edwards a suspect?" she asked directly, as Jack opened the driver's door for her and met her gaze.

"No" he replied sincerely. "Do you?"

"No" Phryne returned immediately. "Tom clearly adores the girl, and he was genuinely distraught when we found her" she stated. "Besides, he'd hardly have instructed me on the case if he had tried to murder her."

"I agree" Jack replied confidently, as Phryne got into the driver's seat. "On all counts." Phryne looked down towards him and nodded, before saying the second thing which she had been desperate to say.

"Tom and I were a very long time ago, Jack" she said gently. "I took on the case because he needed my help. That's all."

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice warm and kind. "I didn't for one moment think otherwise" he added, as he closed the car door behind her. "You don't have to explain your past to me. Not ever" he stated with conviction, watching the nervous look in her eyes. "But if you could avoid 'reminiscing' with him, I would be most grateful" Jack said, offering her a small smile, which Phryne returned.

"I'll certainly do my best, Jack" Phryne replied, as Jack walked around the car and got into the passenger seat.

"That's all I ask" Jack replied lightly, a small smile playing on his lips. Phryne chuckled as she started the engine and drove them out of the hospital, abandoning their levity outside its doors as they embarked on their latest investigation together.

Phryne and Jack had been so engaged in their conversation and in each other that they did not notice Frederick Burn hiding behind a parked car, taking pictures of them from when they approached the Hispano to when they drove away.


	78. Chapter 58 pt 2

Phryne and Jack arrived at Mitchell, Penn and Rosencraft shortly before eleven o'clock, with Phryne pulling up outside the building and opening her car door.

"Are you…" began Jack, his gentle voice drawing Phryne's attentions immediately towards him. She turned to face him, one hand on the half-open door, as she looked upon him with expectant eyes. "Aren't you cold?" he asked with concern.

Phryne stared at Jack for a moment before looking down upon herself: she had surrendered her coat to her ailing passenger, and it was still with the critically injured young woman at the hospital. Her eyes drifted across her purple blouse which shrouded her rounded tummy, and she looked up at him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Not at all" she assured him sincerely. "It's a very warm day, Jack. I'll be fine" she said gently.

Whilst Phryne was touched by his concern for her, she also found it slightly overwhelming; she wasn't used to people being so concerned with her welfare and wanting to assist her. She was used to the criticism of her father, her mother's worries and the disapproval of society as a whole, but not this. Never this. And sometimes it frightened her, just a little; as did her uncertainty over how she should react. Ever since she had broken down in front of him a couple of weeks ago in the spare room/nursery, she had felt very conscious of appearing vulnerable in front of him, and made extra efforts to conceal her anxiety. Jack, as always, seemed to have an almost divine ability to know when something was wrong, and his presence alone had the most calming effect upon her, as did his manner; he would never try and make her reveal what was wrong, and instead would simply make it clear that he was there for her. The most recent bout of anxiety she had suffered was due to her concerns that she was 'parading' him around at the social events which they were being invited to; her social calendar was almost as full as her professional one, as it always was, and now that they were married the invitations she received were (naturally) extended to him also. He had agreed to attend every event without complaint, but she had been growing concerned that Jack may not wish to attend, and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel obligated; when she raised this with him after discussing their invitation to attend the Mayor's Ball (which he immediately agreed to), he reassured her that he was happy to attend the events with her, and seemed surprised that she would think otherwise. She told him that she greatly appreciated his assurance that he would never ask her to change, and she wanted him to know that that went both ways: she would never expect him to give up or take on anything he did not wish to. In an attempt to prove to Phryne that all was well, and to distract her from her other concerns, Jack bought them theatre tickets to see _Cymbeline_ , which he knew to be a firm favourite of Phryne's. She was considering this when the sound of Jack's voice drew her back into the present.

"Well, if you feel cold let me know" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled automatically in response; his concern was quite touching and it warmed her heart. She knew he worried about her, and he was conscious of overwhelming her with his concern, which influenced how he displayed it. "And I can lend you my coat" Jack added chivalrously. Phryne, who wished to reassure him, offered him a warm smile as she looked at him playfully.

"It wouldn't match my outfit" she teased, her eyes drifting down the grey coat he was wearing. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I'm sure you'd pull it off, Miss Fisher" Jack responded, as Phryne smiled in response and pushed her door open.

"Of course I would" she replied simply, flashing him a flirtatious smile, as she alighted from her car and stepped into the road, closing the door firmly behind her. Jack smiled as he opened his own door and got out of the car, walking around to meet her as they walked together into the building, side by side.

Phryne and Jack walked confidently towards the reception desk where Betsy, who had evidently been informed of recent events, rose immediately from her seat. The curious receptionist's eyes drifted from Jack to Phryne, before resting on the inspector.

"Three police officers arrives a short while ago, Sir – Inspector" she corrected, her voice low and respectful, almost tentative. "Two of them went downstairs and the third-"

"Inspector" greeted a constable Phryne recognised. Connor Thompson: tall, broad-shouldered, mid-twenties and gloriously tanned. He was a very intelligent, very discreet officer and he was always polite and accommodating when speaking with her. She appreciated it, and she was glad he was here; he was one of the few of Jack's men who didn't look at her as though she were some interesting specimen beneath a microscope, or a fragile pane of glass that they'd be fired for if they shattered. It was a relief to encounter an officer who viewed her as a human being and not simply the woman carrying their boss's child. "Mrs Robinson" he added pleasantly, his eyes drifting to her stomach (and trousers!) then back to her eyes so quickly she almost missed the glance. But she didn't. So she smiled in response and nodded, whilst mentally thinking _"four"_ with some amusement.

"Thompson" returned Jack, nodding towards the officer. "Who else is with you?"

"Harker and Stanton, Sir" responded Constable Thompson promptly. "They're both downstairs, Sir, securing the scene" he explained. "I've been in Miss Monroe's department, speaking with the other fee earners and examining her desk" he stated. Jack nodded with approval.

"Thank you, Thompson" he replied. "We'll be with you shortly." Constable Thompson nodded in understanding, smiled politely at Phryne, and disappeared back towards the criminal defence department. Phryne turned towards the rather harried-looking receptionist and gave her a reassuring look.

"May we see Mr Mitchell, please?" Phryne asked politely.

"Yes… yes of course" Betsy replied immediately, her voice quiet and her eyes wide. "He's in his office with Mr Hunter" she informed her. "I can take you both now."

"Thank you" Jack replied. Betsy nodded in response and walked towards them, before leading them across the foyer and up a set of stone steps.

As they walked up the staircase, Jack noticed that Phryne held onto the bannister as she ascended, reaching for it instinctively and holding on until she reached the top. Jack found himself wondering whether she did this for safety or support; was she finding it difficult to walk up stairs? He quickly decided that she wasn't. She was walking at her usual pace and did not seem breathless or uncomfortable. So perhaps it was for security? Jack smiled gently at the thought. As he and Phryne were led down a long, marble-floored corridor lined with doors to offices, small tables and artwork which was slightly (though not much) more interesting than the pieces displayed on the ground floor, he found himself reaching a conclusion that he felt was both accurate and informative: she had held onto the banner as a precaution, which was a word he had previously not believed to be in her vocabulary or understanding. As they reached a large dark-wooden door with a gold plate engraved with Mr Mitchell's name, Jack turned towards Phryne with a gentle smile, his eyes drifting down her body towards her rounded belly, which was swathed in the purple silk fabric of her blouse. Phryne looked up at him that moment and his eyes drifted up to hers immediately, catching the curious expression in her eyes, and the smile which formed on her lips as she observed his own expression. A couple of moments later the receptionist, who had knocked on the door and received permission to enter, opened the door to the office and stood aside. Phryne and Jack's smiles quickly changed into more sombre expressions as they were conducted into the office of the senior partner of Mitchell, Penn and Rosencraft.

Phryne and Jack walked into the room as they were led inside by Betsy, who swiftly turned on the spot and departed, closing the door firmly behind her. Phryne heard Betsy close the door behind her, but noticed a curious absence of disappearing footsteps: it would appear that the receptionist was even more curious than she thought. Phryne abandoned this trail of thought as she cast cursive glances around the room, which was notably different from the offices in the other departments, as she had suspected it would be.

The office was large and undeniably Victorian in design, with dark wooden flooring offset by the deep red wallpaper with an intricate raised design. There was a large ornate fireplace to the far left, tall windows along the wall directly in front of her, and a large mahogany desk which was displayed majestically in the centre of the back wall. The room was neat and orderly and incredibly clean, and Phryne found her senses detecting scents of pine, eucalyptus and strong black coffee, the latter of which ignited a yearning inside her which she had not been able to sate in recent months. The room was decorated with mahogany furniture dating back to the nineteenth century, including several bookcases filled with various tomes, a small table surrounded by chairs beautifully upholstered in red, and a cabinet against the wall to the far left, which appeared to contain very old books, possibly dating back centuries. A grand and rather uncomfortable looking brown leather couch (which Phryne sincerely hoped Mr Mitchell would not invite her to sit upon) rested against the wall to the far right, and before it was a medium-sized mahogany table which was clear of both ornaments and linen. Clearly, Mr Mitchell was a minimalistic traditionalist who saw no need for clutter, which fit the conclusions which Phryne had initially drawn about his character: intelligent, well-organised and conservative, but appreciative of the qualities of others and fond of his staff. She saw the concern in his eyes when he spoke about Carrie – who he described as a 'model employee' – and remembered how accommodating he accepting he had been towards her since they first met. She was considering this point as she looked towards the desk and caught sight of the man in question.

Mr Mitchell was standing in front of his desk, his left hand resting upon his hip, casting back the material of his suit jacket. A younger man standing opposite him, with black hair and chiselled features that reminded Phryne immediately of Heathcliff, was looking at him with concern, and rubbing a hand over his head. He was wearing a very well-tailored black suit and navy cravat, and had the most unusual colour eyes, which she could only describe as ice blue. Both men turned to look at Phryne and Jack as they entered, their expressions almost identical, a perfect mixture of shock and confusion.

"Inspector Robinson, Mrs Robinson" greeted Mr Mitchell solemnly, as he walked across the room towards them. "This is Henry Hunter, one of our criminal defence lawyers" he stated.

"Good morning" Mr Hunter said, addressing Phryne. His voice was deep and husky, but there was a gentleness to it. And the hand which he offered her was smooth and cool. "It's an honour to meet you, Mrs Robinson, though of course the circumstances are deplorable" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I quite agree" she replied, shaking his hand. Mr Hunter nodded in response and turned his attentions towards Jack.

"Inspector" he said gently, offering his hand once more.

"Mr Hunter" Jack returned, shaking the man's hand briefly.

"Is it true?" Mr Mitchell asked directly, his eyes drifting from between Phryne and Jack. "That you found poor Carrie downstairs?" he added for clarification.

"She was in the alleyway behind this building" Jack said gently. "We believe she left via the door in the basement." Mr Mitchell swallowed hard and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Will she be alright?" asked Mr Hunter, who appeared very concerned. Phryne looked up at him. "She's such a lovely girl" he added.

"It's far too early to tell at this stage" Phryne responded. "She had a very nasty wound to the back of her head, and goodness knows how long she'd been outside for" she explained gently. "She didn't regain consciousness whilst we were with her" she added. Mr Hunter met her gaze and nodded slowly in response.

"What a terrible accident" Mr Hunter breathed, shaking his head. "Those concrete stairs are so steep, and the lighting down there is appalling-"

"We don't believe this was an accident" Jack interceded, prompting both men to look up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" asked Mr Mitchell hesitantly. Jack met his gaze.

"There is evidence to suggest there was a struggle between Miss Monroe and an unknown assailant" Jack replied, his voice calm and deep.

"What evidence?" asked Mr Mitchell, as he stared at Jack in disbelief.

"We found blood on the wall opposite the entrance to the basement, which seems consistent with the injury to her forehead" Jack began, his voice low. "There were also scratch marks on the wall, and a piece of Miss Monroe's fingernail was embedded in the plaster" he stated. Mr Hunter put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. "And based on the location of the blood at the bottom of the stairs, which was several feet away from the last step, we don't believe it is consistent with a fall" he added. "It's more likely that she was attacked at the top of the stairs and then thrown down them" Jack continued. Mr Mitchell paled visibly and Mr Hunter stared at them both in shock.

"You think someone did this to her?" asked Mr Hunter.

"Who?" Mr Mitchell demanded, his voice rising. "Who on earth would harm the girl?" he asked, his voice heavy with confusion and doubt.

"We can't answer that at this stage Mr Mitchell, but we look into the matter thoroughly and do everything we can to find out what happened" Phryne assured him, her voice soothing and sincere. "And yes, Mr Hunter, we are quite certain that someone did this to her" she added. "It's possible that whoever did it wanted it to look like an accident" she stated. "They might've expected her body to be discovered at the foot of the basement staircase at some point today, and her death attributed to a nasty fall the night before" she explained. "But we are quite certain that her injuries are not the result of an accident" Phryne stated, her voice confident and assured. Mr Hunter nodded grimly in response.

"Dear God" he breathed, placing a hand on Mr Mitchell's desk to steady himself; an act which, given Mr Mitchell's sudden pallor, he too should have undertaken. Mr Hunter swallowed hard and looked back towards Phryne.

"Do either of you know of anyone who might harbour a grudge against Carrie?" Phryne asked.

"No, not at all" Mr Mitchell replied. Mr Hunter shook his head. "She is a very kind, unobtrusive, pleasant young woman" he added with approval. "Very capable, very bright, and most willing to assist both the fee earners and their secretaries" he stated. "I can't think of anyone who would wish to harm her, and for the life of me I cannot fathom a reason" he added, shaking his head as he spoke. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Do you know anything about Carrie's personal life?" Phryne asked.

"I know she lives with her sister, Emma, who is a seamstress" Mr Mitchell responded. "They inherited a house from an aunt in Fitzroy" he added. "I provided you and your constable with their address earlier this morning" he said to Jack, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Sir. I have arranged for two of my men to attend the property and try and locate Miss Monroe' sister" Jack replied. Mr Mitchell nodded in understanding.

"Has Carrie mentioned any issues with her sister?" asked Phryne. "Or any conflicts or personal issues she was experiencing? Something she was worried about, perhaps?" Both men shook their heads.

"Carrie is very reserved" Mr Hunter responded. "I can't say that I noticed a change in her behaviour, though I admit I haven't been the most attentive as of late" he said quietly. "But if she did have a personal matter which was concerning her, I very much doubt she would discuss it at work" he added. "She and the other secretaries get on, of course, but I don't know how close they are" he stated, before looking up at Phryne with ice-blue eyes. "What can we do to help, Mrs Robinson?" he asked keenly, turning to face her with confidence.

"We need to know Carrie's movements from yesterday, particularly during the late afternoon" Phryne stated. "How did she seem to you?" she asked. Mr Hunter considered the question for a few moment before nodding.

"She seemed fine" he said a few moments later. "I didn't see much of her during the day; she was preparing some files for upcoming trials for myself and the other solicitors for the majority of the morning and early afternoon" he added. "And I had shut myself away in my office all day to work on the Jenkinson trial" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Did she seem alright in herself?" Phryne asked. Mr Hunter blinked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, puzzled.

"Did she seem upset at all? Or distracted?"

"Distracted?" Mr Hunter asked, surprise present in his tone. "I've never known Carrie to be distracted. She's a very bright girl, fearless" he stated, nodding as he spoke. "Though I must admit, I didn't see or speak to her a great deal yesterday" he added quietly. "This case, as I'm sure you're aware, is very high profile, and the trial itself is expecting to last for several weeks" he explained.

"Did Miss Monroe assist you with that particular file?" Jack asked. Mr Hunter shook his head immediately.

"No, Inspector, she did not" Mr Hunter replied. "Not that she wasn't capable, of course, because she was" he explained. "But the case has been occupying a large part of my time and I did not wish my other cases to become neglected. One must keep on top of these things, as I'm sure you're aware" he stated. Jack nodded in agreement. "Carrie worked on my other files in order to enable me to prioritise this one" he stated. "She may have done some typing up of reports on it at the initial stages, but not recently. Certainly not since it went to trial" he stated. Jack nodded.

"We understand that Miss Monroe was working on a file for Mr Edwards yesterday afternoon, which led to her staying for a while after her working hours were over" Jack explained. "Mr Edwards says he left at five-thirty and she was still here then, as were you" he continued. "Do you remember what time you left yesterday evening?"

"Six o'clock" Mr Hunter returned promptly. "The other solicitors leave before half five, but I always leave at six" he stated, his eyes meeting Jack's gaze. "My wife does not like it if I am not present for dinner, which is always at seven o'clock sharp" he explained. "If I leave the office at six I can be home by quarter past and still have some time to unwind ahead of dinner." Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"And was Miss Monroe still here when you left?" Jack asked. Mr Hunter nodded.

"Yes, she was" Mr Hunter replied. "She working on a file at her desk, and seemed to be quite engaged in what she was doing" he said reminiscently. "I said goodbye to her and she did reply, though her attention was clearly on her work" he said with admiration. Jack nodded.

"Did she have a cup of coffee on her desk?" Phryne asked. Mr Hunter looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, confusion present in his tone.

"When you left yesterday evening, did you notice if there was a cup of coffee on her desk?" he asked. Mr Hunter considered the question for a few moments before shaking his head indecisively.

"I'm sorry, I can't say that I recall" he replied. Phryne smiled gently.

"No matter" she replied pleasantly. Mr Hunter gave her a small, polite smile. "Did you see Mrs Thorne?"

"Who?" Mr Hunter asked.

"The cleaning lady" Phryne replied. "She usually arrives at around six every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday" Phryne explained. "As it's Wednesday today, she would have been here last night" she added. Mr Hunter shook his head.

"I'm afraid I didn't see her, sorry" Mr Hunter replied. "She must have arrived after I left."

"She could've been in another part of the building" offered Mr Mitchell. "Mrs Thorne usually cleans my office first, then the reception area, and then the conveyancing department and so on" he explained. "She's been with us for fifteen years, and she's very methodical" he stated. "Have you managed to get hold of her?" he asked, looking up at Jack with interest.

"One of my constables is trying to locate her" Jack replied. Mr Mitchell nodded. "Do you remember what time you left last night, Mr Mitchell?" The partner considered the question for a moment.

"About five-ten, five-fifteen" he stated, nodding to himself as he spoke. "Yes. I saw Edwards before I left, needed to check the progress of a lease extension he's undertaking" he explained. "He might remember the time better than I" he said with a gentle smile. Jack nodded.

"Mr Edwards mentioned an incident a few days ago with a Carl Vilners" Jack stated, watching both men for a reaction. Mr Hunter rose his eyebrows at the name and Mr Mitchell closed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, there was an incident" Mr Mitchell said quietly. "That fellow came in on, oh, Friday was it?" he asked Mr Hunter, who nodded in agreement. "He was shouting at the poor girl in reception. I could hear him from my office" he stated. "But by the time I got downstairs there were two or three others who had come out to check on her, and everything was fine. She handled him splendidly" he commended. Phryne nodded.

"Do you have any idea where we might find him?" Phryne asked.

"The local police station, probably" Mr Hunter replied, before meeting his gaze. "You don't think he'd hurt her, do you?" he asked.

"We can't rule anything out at this stage" Phryne replied. Mr Hunter nodded.

"No, no, of course" Mr Hunter agreed, nodding slightly at the thought. "We've represented him for several matters, from theft to burglary" he explained. "But nothing violent."

"Not yet" Mr Mitchell stated. "But he does have quite the temper on him" he reflected. "Perhaps it was only a matter of time" he added. Mr Hunter nodded gravely in response.

"Is there anything we can do to assist, Inspector?" asked Mr Hunter. "Mrs Robinson?"

"There is one more thing I would like to ask you both" replied Jack, who removed a brown evidence bag from his coat pocket, withdrawing Carrie's diary from it. "Do either of you recognise the name Judge Victor Evans?" he asked. Both men nodded immediately.

"Yes, he's a Judge who presides over cases in the Supreme Court" responded Mr Hunter. "He's also involved in extensive charity work and plays a lot of golf" he added. Mr Mitchell nodded in understanding. "Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.

"His name was written in Carrie's diary, on yesterday's page" Phryne replied. Mr Hunter turned towards her and blinked. "Do you know why she might have written that down?" Mr Hunter shook his head.

"I haven't the faintest idea" Mr Hunter replied, frowning in confusion. "I didn't even know she knew of him" he added, puzzled. "Once the cases get to trial stage our secretaries may do some typing up of our notes, but nothing more technical than that, and certainly nothing that would require them to know the Judge's name" he explained. "It would probably be _somewhere_ in the file, but I can't think of any possible reason why she'd need it" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Is Judge Evans presiding over any of your cases at the moment?" Phryne asked.

"Two or three, perhaps. I'd have to consult my files" he replied. Phryne nodded.

"There were two other names beneath the Judge's, and I wonder if either of you recognise them" Jack began, before consulting the diary once more. "Paul Selton and Holly Jane Parker?" he asked. Both men considered the names for a few moments before shaking their heads.

"No, sorry" replied Mr Hunter.

"I'm afraid not, no" stated Mr Mitchell. Jack nodded in response and placed the diary back in the evidence bag and into his pocket.

"Mr Mitchell, would you mind if we take another look at Carrie's desk, and possibly speak to some of your staff?" Phryne asked politely.

"Not at all, please" Mr Mitchell encouraged. Phryne smiled gently.

"Thank you" she replied. Mr Mitchell nodded.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my office" he stated. Phryne nodded.

"Mr Mitchell, under the circumstances I would advise you to close your offices for today" Jack began tentatively. "Whilst I appreciate the cost implications and the inconvenience of doing so, it will enable us to investigate as thoroughly and expediently as possible" he explained. "It would also be advantageous to your staff, who I'd imagine have had quite a shock" he added. Mr Mitchell stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly in understanding.

"Yes, yes of course" he replied quietly, before meeting Jack's gaze. "You are quite right, Inspector. Thank you" he added with a small, formal smile. "I'll be down shortly and make the announcement" he stated.

"Thank you, Mr Mitchell" Jack replied. "Mr Hunter" he added. Both men nodded.

"Thank you for your help, gentlemen" Phryne said politely, as she and Jack turned from them both and walked out of the office, closing the door behind them.

Once they were at the end of the hallway and safely out of hearing distance, Phryne began to speak.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know" Jack replied. "But I find it hard to believe that neither of them seemed to have noticed how upset Miss Monroe was yesterday."

"On the contrary, I'm not surprise at all" Phryne responded with a sigh. "Mr Mitchell's office is decorated like a private parlour which, combined with the fact he appears to be the only practicing partner, would indicate he spends the majority of his day upstairs in his office" she continued. Jack nodded in agreement.

"True" he acceded. "Though he did seem very concerned for Miss Monroe's wellbeing" he added.

"As did Mr Hunter" Phryne replied as they descended the staircase. Jack noticed that her hand went towards the bannister immediately and she edged instinctively closer to the wall. "Given how high-profile the Jenkinson case is, it's not surprising that he didn't pay much attention to his secretary. Especially if, as he informed us, she didn't have any direct handlings of the file" he explained. Jack nodded slowly.

"Yes, I suppose so" Jack said quietly. Phryne smiled gently as they reached the bottom step.

"Jack" she said, breathing his name through a smile. He felt warmed as he turned towards her and met her affectionate gaze. "Not everyone can be as attentive as you" she said gently. Jack smiled slightly and nodded.

"Though your friend Mr Edwards appears to have been" he replied.

"Another of life's rare exceptions" Phryne responded.

"An attentive man?" Jack queried, raising an eyebrow and feigning offence. Phryne met his gaze confidently.

"An attentive person" Phryne corrected. Jack watched her with interest. "People see and hear things every day, though it is only a very select few who interpret them correctly" she explained gently. "The person who realises a mistake, finds something someone else overlooked, discovers a wrong which needs to be righted" she continued. "Miss Monroe found something which concerned her enough to go directly to one of Victoria's most senior judges, and Mr Edwards realises something was troubling almost immediately" she stated. "They are both rare exceptions." Jack stared at her for a moment as they walked through reception and towards the law offices.

"You think realising that something isn't right or observing that a person is upset is rare?" he asked curiously. He always found these types of conversation with Phryne incredibly engaging; they'd spent hours discussing such matters from earliest days of their acquaintance.

"Not at all" Phryne responded. "Even the least observant person in the world can notice either of those things, or any other that I mentioned" she continued. "What is rare is being brave enough to act, to do something about it" she declared. "And they both were that rare thing, Jack" she said gently, remembering how lovingly Tom had spoken about Carrie. "They're two of a kind" she stated. Jack stared at her for a moment and nodded, before holding the door to the criminal defence department open for her.

"So are we" he replied, his voice gentle and confident. Phryne smiled in response, and walked into the office.

As soon as she stepped into the open planned office space Phryne could feel the tension in the air. The sense of fear and uncertainty amongst those present was almost overwhelming, and she paused for a moment as she looked around the room. Officer Thompson was standing beside the desk consoling a rather upset looking secretary dressed in a light grey shift dress, whose blonde hair was secured in a modern up-do, and was nodding into a handkerchief pressed to her lips as he spoke. Phryne's gaze drifted towards two men (who, buy their dress, she believed were probably solicitors) having a hushed conversation near Mr Hunter's office. One of the men was in his mid-thirties with blonde hair, brown eyes and a strong jaw, and he was wearing a dark grey three piece suit, a red silk tie and a shocked expression. The man beside him was older, possibly in his mid to late fifties, with greying hair, thick glasses and a facial profile and stance which reminded Phryne very much of a badger. He was wearing a formal black suit which was just a little too tight, and he turned to face her moments after she and Jack entered the office. Phryne followed his gaze from her face to her abdomen and then to her trousers, where his eyes grew wider ( _"five"_ , she thought), before the man beside him did exactly the same, albeit somewhat more subtly ( _"six"_ ).

"You must be the inspector" declared the badger-like man, who began to shuffle quickly towards them, closely followed by his colleague. "And Mrs Robinson, of course" he said pleasantly, "I recognised you immediately" he said with warmth. Before Phryne asked which part of her gave her away, Jack (thankfully) began to speak.

"Inspector Jack Robinson" Jack replied, extending his hand. The badger-man shook it.

"Dexter Travers" he replied. "This is my colleague, Ben Hilton" he stated, as the younger man shook Jack's hand too, before turning towards Phryne.

"Mrs Robinson" Mr Hilton said politely, offering her his hand. She shook it and offered him a polite smile. "An absolute pleasure to meet you" he replied sincerely.

"And you, Mr Hilton" Phryne returned amiably. Mr Hilton stepped aside and enabled Mr Travers to officially make Phryne's acquaintance. He shook her hand carefully, as though afraid he might break her, and she responded by holding his hand firmly in response. "Mr Travers" she said gently. "I take it you're both solicitors in this department?" she asked. Both men nodded. Phryne glanced towards the secretary. "And the young lady-?"

"Beth Burton" Mr Hilton replied quietly. "She's one of our secretaries, and worked alongside Carrie" he added. "Damned tragedy" he breathed sadly. Phryne stared at him with interest: he was using the past tense.

"Miss Monroe is seriously injured but she is alive" Jack informed him. "She's under the best possible care at the hospital" he added. Mr Hilton nodded slowly.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked quietly, his eyes drifting from the weeping secretary back to Jack.

"It's too early to say at this stage" Jack replied candidly. "She had a very nasty blow to the back of her head, and we don't know how long she had been outside for" he explained. Mr Hilton paled and nodded in understanding.

"Did she saying anything to you" asked Mr Travers. "Anything at all?"

"No" Phryne responded. "She didn't regain consciousness" she informed him. Mr Travers nodded gravely.

"Poor girl" he replied. "So what happened, do you think?" he asked keenly, his eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne. "Could she have slipped and fallen-?"

"We don't believe so, no" Phryne said gently. "There is evidence which suggests Miss Monroe was attacked" she added.

"Attacked?" replied Mr Hilton, his voice rising higher than it had been before, and attracting the attention of the secretary on the other side of the room, who began to sob afresh.

"Yes" Phryne replied, her attentions still focused on the secretary and the uncertain-looking policeman beside her. Upon seeing the lost expression on Constable Thompson's face Phryne took pity on him, and she felt for the poor girl who was weeping; she can't have been older than nineteen or twenty. "Excuse me, won't you?" Phryne said politely, before disappearing towards the weeping woman. The look of relief which passed across the young constable's face was rivalled only by his gratitude, as Phryne placed a gentle hand on the young woman's back and began to speak, her voice low and soothing. "It's Miss Burton, isn't it?" she asked tentatively, prompting the young woman to turn towards her. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at Phryne in surprise, before nodding automatically in response, her entire body relaxing beneath the compassionate eyes which beheld her own. "Why don't you come and sit down?" she encouraged, drawing her hand down the young woman's back and encouraging her towards her own desk, and further out of earshot of Jack and the solicitors, who were in deep conversation. Phryne eased the woman into her seat and perched on the edge of her desk (which was only marginally less comfortable than usual) and looked at her with a gentle, reassuring expression. _At least she isn't staring at my stomach_ , Phryne thought for a moment, before casting the thought aside and returning her attentions to the matter at hand. "Carrie was badly injured, but she was alive when we found her" Phryne said gently, prompting the young woman to inhale sharply and look up at her, nodding in understanding. "She's in hospital now, where she will receive excellent care" she assured her. "And given we suspect she sustained her injuries last night, the fact that she is still alive is remarkable" she said candidly. "She's clearly a very strong young woman" Phryne commended. A small smile played on Beth Burton's lips and she nodded.

"Sh… she is, yes" Beth agreed, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "Sorry, I'm not usually like this" she apologised. Phryne shook her head.

"You don't have to apologise" Phryne assured her, her voice warm and kind. "I'd imagine it's quite a shock" she sympathised. Beth nodded immediately in agreement.

"Yes. Yes, indeed" she replied, her voice calmer and more controlled than it had been before. "It was an accident, wasn't it?" she asked hopefully. Phryne shook her head slowly.

"No, Beth. I'm afraid it wasn't" Phryne replied gently. For a moment she feared the young woman would descend into tears again, but she made a heroic effort to contain her emotions which, by some miracle, she managed to achieve. A single choked sob escaped her lips, but she looked up at Phryne in earnest.

"Who would want to hurt Carrie?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know" Phryne responded gently. "Is there anyone you think might have had reason to harm her?"

"No" Beth replied immediately. "No, she… she isn't the kind of person who angers or upsets people" she said with confusion. "She's very friendly and very kind. She's always offering to help me and the other secretaries. She's like a mother to us, really, despite only being three or four years older" she explained. "And she puts up with all my silly questions and… and…" she began, her bottom lip quivering for a moment, before she inhaled a deep breath and controlled herself once more. "How can I help her?" she asked gently. "I want to help her" she added firmly, her tone more confident than it had been. Phryne looked at her with gentle eyes.

"It would be very helpful if you could answer some questions" Phryne replied, her voice low and soothing. "I'll be as quick as I can" she assured her. "And Mr Mitchell will be down shortly to announce that the offices will be closed for the rest of the day, so you'll be able to go home very soon" she added. Beth stared at her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Please ask away, Mrs Robinson" Beth replied, her voice imbued with the same confidence Phryne had heard moments before. She nodded gently in response.

"How did Carrie seem yesterday?" Phryne asked. Beth released a short breath.

"It's like I told the constable a few moments ago" she said, her eyes drifting up to the officer, who was standing on the other end of the desk to where Phryne was sitting. "She did seem a little upset yesterday" she explained. "She was very quiet in the morning, more so than usual" she said reflectively. "And when I spoke to her she didn't answer straight away. Normally she looks up immediately and replies, but she didn't yesterday, not right away" she continued. "She seemed very distracted" she said with conviction. Phryne nodded.

"Do you have any idea what it could have been about?" she asked. Beth shook her head. "And how was she the day before yesterday?"

"Absolutely fine" Beth returned promptly. Phryne nodded.

"And how did she seem during the afternoon?" Phryne asked. Beth considered the question for a moment.

"She was still very quiet, but she was working on files throughout the day, and answering the telephone" Beth explained. "She even helped one of the secretaries in conveyancing to retype a whole pile of letters after she spilled black ink all over them" she added, a sad smile playing on her lips. "She's very kind" she said to Phryne, who believed her. "She was very much the same all day, although she did seem a little more relaxed after three o'clock, when she came back from seeing Mr Edwards" she said cautiously. Phryne nodded in response. "When I left at quarter past five to catch my tram she was still working" she stated. "I told her not to work too late and said she wouldn't, and told me she'd see me in the morning" she added, her voice becoming slightly choked as she spoke.

"Was anyone else still here when you left?" Phryne asked. Beth nodded.

"Mr Hunter was in his office" Beth replied pensively. "Mr Hilton and Mr Travers left together a few minutes before I did. And when I was walking out I saw Mr Mitchell" she added, looking up at Phryne as she spoke. "He held the door open for me and we walked out together" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"And was the receptionist, Betsy, still here when you left?"

"No" Beth replied immediately. "No, she was gone" she added. "She usually leaves at five" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Did anything unusual happen during the day?" Phryne asked. "Anything that you thought was odd?" Beth considered the question and slowly shook her head.

"Although… there was something" Beth said slowly. "Perhaps it was nothing…" she said nervously.

"Go on" Phryne encouraged gently. Beth looked up at her and met her gaze.

"She was on the telephone – the one between our desks – when I came back early from lunch" she explained. "She seemed startled for a moment and hung up quickly, but then she was fine, and asked me about the buns I'd bought" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"Do you remember what she did after that?" Phryne asked. Beth shrugged.

"She wrote something in her diary and then went back to her typing" she replied easily. Phryne's eyes widened slightly and she nodded. _Perhaps that was when she telephoned the Judge_ …

"Was anyone else in the office at that time?" Phryne asked. Beth shook her head.

"No. Mr Hunter was in Court and the others went out for lunch together" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. _So, knowing that everyone else in her department was out, Carrie made a covert telephone call, possibly to Judge Evans_ , Phryne mused. _Perhaps a visit to the Supreme Court is in order…_ Before Phryne could ask anything further, Mr Mitchell walked into the room, closely followed by Mr Hunter, whose eyes drifted towards Beth.

"Could I have your attention, please?" Mr Mitchell said, his voice calm but assured and authoritative. Everyone in the room turned towards him and listened attentively. "Following the advice of Detective Inspector Robinson, I have decided to close the office today to enable the Police to investigate this terrible incident" he explained. "You are all free to go home, though I do expect you to cooperate fully with the Police" he stated with conviction. "We'll review the situation in the morning, pending the progress of the investigation" he said, looking up at Jack as he spoke, before casting his eyes across each face in the room. "That is all" he said finally, before turning on his heel and disappearing from the department. Phryne watched as Mr Hunter lingered in his wake for a moment, before walking directly towards Beth.

"Beth, why don't I drive you home?" he asked chivalrously. Beth inhaled sharply and flushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Oh, thank you, Mr Hunter but it's alright. I can get the tram-" Beth said politely.

"You're upset and you've had a shock" Mr Hunter replied gently. "Please let me drive you home" he encouraged. Beth looked up and met his gaze for a moment, before nodding in response.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Mr Hunter nodded.

"I'll just get some files from my office" he said gently, before offering Phryne a small smile and heading towards the back of the room.

Jack's eyes drifted towards Phryne, who was perched on the edge of the desk with her back to him. As he watched her, he found himself considering her changing body. From behind, she didn't appear any different to how she had always been; the weight she had gained due to her pregnancy was only around her middle. Though, he had noticed that in recent weeks her breasts had become fuller. Not that he had mentioned it, of course, but he couldn't help but notice. He _was_ a detective, after all. However, the physical signs of Phryne's pregnancy were only obvious when looking at her from the front or side, and even so, her five and a half month pregnant belly (which Mac had assured her repeatedly was perfectly sized) was far from large. Her condition was apparent, certainly, irrefutable. But her rounded stomach was neat and modest, despite Phryne's conviction that she was 'becoming fat'. Although she did, on occasion, seem slightly concerned about her weight, she was becoming markedly more comfortable with it as her pregnancy progressed, especially after Mac had assured her that her size was normal and the baby was perfectly healthy. The only time she had mentioned her growing size in a concerned manner in recent weeks was a few nights ago when she was struggling to sleep. Phryne, who preferred to sleep on her stomach, had been forced into finding a new sleeping position, which she was finding rather difficult. However, whenever possible, she seemed to have settled on laying on her left side, her body pressed against Jack's, her head resting in the crook of his neck. It was a position could not always assume, given the night shifts he sometimes worked, but it was one which seemed to provide her with both peace and comfort. And it was wonderful.

Phryne glanced up towards Jack, whose attentions immediately returned to the matter at hand, and they exchanged a look. Jack nodded in response to Phryne's unspoken suggestion and watched as she edged off the table and stood up with ease, placing a gentle hand upon the upset (but much calmer) secretary, who looked up at her with eyes which were red from tears. Phryne smiled at her gently.

"Are you going to be alright?" Phryne asked kindly. Beth nodded.

"Yes, thank you" she replied politely, trying to offer Phryne a small smile, which she almost managed. Phryne nodded gently and withdrew her hand from her back, before opening her bag and removing one of her cards.

"If you're not" Phryne began, offering the card. "Telephone me" she encouraged. "Any time" she added, pressing the card into the secretary's palm. Beth swallowed hard and nodded automatically in response.

"I will" she assured her. "Thank you" she repeated. Phryne nodded, closing her bag and looking up just as Mr Hunter returned.

"I'll leave you in Mr Hunter's capable hands" Phryne said gently, before offering Beth a soothing smile, and watching as she stood up from her seat.

Mr Hunter offered her words of encouragement and reassurance as he walked her towards the coat stand at the back of the room, before helping her into her coat and escorting her out of the room. Mr Hunter and Beth were closely followed by the other two lawyers, who bid polite (but hasty) goodbyes to Jack and Phryne before leaving the room. Phryne looked up at Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"What on earth did you say to them, Jack?" she teased, as the inspector walked towards her with his usual calm expression.

"Nothing" Jack replied, casting a cautious glance towards the constable, who appeared much more relaxed now that there were no hysterical females present. "I simply discussed their movements from the day before and confirmed their alibis" he explained. Phryne took a step towards him and looked into his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her, and he was clearly enjoying watching her try to figure it out. She waited until she was barely an inch away from him, knowing the effect her presence (and her _very_ expensive French perfume) had upon him. And enjoying the effect.

"And their alibis were…?" she prompted.

"Each other" Jack replied easily, his eyes holding her gaze as he watched her begin to connect the dots, in the presence of an utterly oblivious constable. Phryne considered him for a moment and nodded.

"Ah" she responded. "That would explain their hasty departure" she breathed, sadness in her tone: prejudice and illegality should never be words associated with love. Constable Thompson looked up, confused.

"It would?" he asked. "Why?" Jack turned towards him.

"All that matters is that both gentlemen can provide the other with an alibi for the night before" Jack replied gently. "And I am satisfied that what they told me was quite correct" he added. Constable Thompson stared at Jack for a moment before nodding automatically in response. "Have you spoken with any other members of staff?" Jack asked, before the curious constable asked any more questions.

"Yes Sir" confirmed the officer promptly. "There are twelve solicitors in total, including the three in the Criminal Defence department" he explained. "Five of them are in Court and one is on sabbatical, but we have interviewed the other six, and all of them have alibis; wives, clubs and… each other" he stated. "The other five are at the Federal Magistrates' Court, and I've telephoned Hugh and asked him to arrange for some of our men to meet them there and take their statements" he explained, as Jack nodded in approval.

"Excellent, Constable. Thank you" Jack responded. "Did you find anything of interest in Miss Monroe's desk?" Jack asked.

"No, Sir" Constable Thompson replied. "I looked through her coat and handbag too" he admitted. "Both have been taken to the station as evidence, but there was nothing in them which seemed to be significant" he added.

"What were in Miss Monroe's coat pockets?" asked Phryne curiously. The constable turned towards her.

"Just a return tram ticket, some loose change and a lemon drop" he replied. Phryne's mouth watered at the mention of the citric treat. Phryne couldn't get enough of them, and found her liking for them akin to her love for a well-aged malt. Only stronger.

Since finding out about her craving several weeks ago, Jack had ensured she was well supplied with the delicious treat, bringing her small brown bags frequently, much to her delight. Jack would often present her with the packet or, if his shift patters kept him working at unsociable hours, he would leave them somewhere where she would find them when she woke or returned home; she'd found them in the parlour, on her dressing table, and once he had had the foresight to place sixpence worth in the pocket of her cream coat, which was a most welcome surprise. But in her haste to leave that morning she had left her supply at home. Perhaps she could buy some from that quaint little sweet shop just a five minute walk away from the station…

"Did Constables Harker and Stanton find anything downstairs?" Jack asked his constable, the question piquing Phryne's curiosity and drawing her instantly from her thoughts; but not quite from her lust for lemon.

"They found a blood trail, Sir. The Police photographer is on his way and will capture the images" Constable Thompson explained. "They also found smear marks on the ground, which appear to be bloody hand prints" he added.

"Where the poor girl tried to drag herself towards the door" Phryne said quietly, the thought sending a chill down her spine. "It would've been pitch black down there" she remarked. Jack nodded.

"As a legal secretary, she probably would have gone down there quite frequently" Jack returned. "And the door is directly in the centre of the cleared pathway, so she would have found it relatively easily, despite her incapacitation" he explained. Phryne nodded in agreement. "We'll go and have another look at the basement" Jack stated. "Constable, would you please wait up here until the Police photographer returns?" he asked.

"Yes Sir" the constable returned promptly, before smiling gratefully at Phryne once more and heading back towards Miss Monroe's desk.

Phryne looked up at Jack and walked past him, leading him out of the department and towards the conveyancing offices, where the entrance to the basement was. Phryne and Jack spent the next half an hour consulting his constables and conducting their own search of the cold, dank room. Phryne ignored the feeling of nausea that the scent of damp and decay induced within her, deciding confidently that she would not be sick, certainly not in front of Jack's men. Instead she busied herself with walking the route Carrie would have travelled towards the door, examining the room more closely beneath the bright artificial lights. Just as Phryne had finally got used to the smell of the basement, she found herself affected by its coldness, and crossed her arms to her in an attempt to warm herself. Jack, who noticed this motion and had (like Phryne) seen all that could be seen in the basement, suggested that they head back to the station. Phryne turned to face him and lowered her arms immediately, before nodding in agreement as she followed him back up the cold, concrete steps.

When they arrived back at the station shortly after midday, they found themselves immediately engaged by Hugh, who wore a regretful expression which did not bode well.

"Sir, Miss – Mrs" Hugh corrected, before looking at the inspector. "I've tried to contact the victim's sister, Sir, but I haven't been able to reach her" he explained. "We went to the house they share together and there was no response, but we'll keep trying on the telephone, and I put one of your cards beneath the door" he explained. Jack nodded encouragingly. "And Mrs Thorpe, the cleaner" Hugh continued, his voice equally low, "hasn't been found either, Sir. Yet" he stated. Jack watched him and listened attentively. "I went to her house and she wasn't in either, so I put one of your cards beneath her door too, Sir, with a brief note asking her to contact us, like I did with Miss Monroe's sister" he stated. "I made some enquiries with a neighbour and was told that Mrs Thorpe has several cleaning jobs around the city and is usually out for most of the day. The lady I spoke to didn't know which jobs or where, but said she usually gets back at about seven o'clock in the evening" he added. "But apparently she has a daughter who is expecting a baby soon, and she's been spending some nights with her" he added. Jack nodded.

"Do you have an address?" Jack asked.

"No, Sir, but I'm looking into it" Hugh assured him. Jack nodded again.

"Good, well, thank you Collins" he replied. "Keep me informed of any new information" he added.

"Yes Sir" Hugh replied, as Phryne smiled at him warmly and followed the inspector into his office.

Jack held the door open for Phryne who walked casually into his office, carrying herself with the ease and comfort she always had done in this room and most others. Jack smiled to himself as he watched her ease herself into her favourite chair, raise her legs to rest her feet upon the table, place her arms across her rounded tummy and sigh contently. He closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards his desk, his eyes drifting over her face as he did so. Her eyes were closed and her features relaxed, as her left arm rested on top of her stomach and her right hand cradled it from beneath. Jack felt a strong rush of warmth and love as he sat down behind his desk, watching as her eyes slowly opened and she smiled gently at him.

Phryne met Jack's gaze and smiled in response. She'd been on her feet for over three hours and this was the opportunity she had had to sit down, and she intended to enjoy it; but not, however, at the expense of the case. Just as she was about to ask about the possibility of visiting the Supreme Court to visit Judge Evans in person, Jack reached into his desk drawer (the one which had once contained a spider, making her immediately wary) and withdrew an item which gave her infinitely more pleasure than the terrifying arachnid he had teased her with several months before: a brown paper bag which was half-full with sweets. Phryne's mouth watered in anticipation and she sat up slightly straighter in her seat, pressing her right hand upon the arm of the chair as she pushed herself up, her eyes trained on the bag. Jack watched the way the fabric of her blouse moulded itself to her body and felt warmth flood him at the sight of her rounded middle. His eyes drifted from her growing tummy to her eyes, which met his and gave him a look of both warning and desire. He smiled in amusement.

"What are those?" Phryne asked casually. Jack suppressed a smile.

"Humbugs" Jack lied, his expression unreadable and his voice even. "Would you care for one?" he asked. Phryne stared at him doubtfully.

"You're lying, Jack Robinson" Phryne accused, her voice light and teasing. "At least I hope you are" she added. Jack watched the way her eyes were fixated upon the bag, before drifting towards his own gaze and attempted to appear casual and disinterested, though they both knew he was neither. After a few moments Phryne lowered her feet from his desk and rose to stand, walking confidently around his desk and towards him. Jack looked up at her with an innocent expression. "I think you'd better hand over the evidence, inspector" Phryne suggested playfully, as she perched herself onto the edge of her desk and stared into his eyes with a look of resolution. For a moment Jack strongly believed that she would snatch the bag from him, but by some miracle she managed to resist. "Jack" Phryne said, her voice slightly firmer. Jack tilted his head to one side.

"I thought you didn't like humbugs?" Jack challenged, his voice calm and casual. Phryne's eyes held his confidently and she suppressed a smirk.

"Jack Robinson, if you don't hand those over right now, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Jack asked, amusement present in his tone. Phryne stared at him with a confident expression and a look of conviction.

"I'll invite the Commissioner around for dinner" Phryne replied simply. The small smile which was playing on Jack's lips began to waver, and for a moment he looked almost worried. Almost. "He could hardly refuse such a gesture from the wife of one of his most senior ranking officers" Phryne teased. "And his wife really is rather fond of me" she added with a smile. Jack stared at her for a moment, and a brief battle of wills ensued, before the inevitable happened.

Knowing that Phryne would absolutely invite the Commissioner for dinner – and confident that she _knew_ he knew she would – Jack held out the bag of lemon drops, which Phryne accepted immediately. She smiled victoriously and practically snatched them from his grasp, easing herself off the edge of his desk and walking confidently back towards her chair, in which she immediately reclined once more, placing her feet back upon his table. Jack smiled as he watched her remove one of the sweets and put it in her mouth, closing her mouth and humming in satisfaction, before releasing a gentle sigh.

"I think you're single-handedly keeping the confectioners of Melbourne in business, Miss Fisher" Jack teased, as Phryne opened her eyes and looked up at him with innocent eyes, pushing the sweet to the side of her mouth to enable herself to speak.

"Well, we all have to do our bit, Jack" she replied simply. "Now, if you're done trying to seduce me with sweets perhaps we could discuss the case?" she suggested. Jack suppressed a smirk (barely) and nodded. "So, we know that Miss Monroe was upset yesterday; most likely due to whatever it was she wanted to confide in Tom about, and discuss with the judge" Phryne began. Jack nodded in agreement. "She stayed late to work last night" she added. "The receptionist left at five, the secretaries and majority of the solicitors between five and five-thirty, with the exception of Henry Hunter, who left at six" she stated.

"So he says" Jack responded, remembering that they were yet to confirm Mr Hunter's alibi. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Leaving Carrie apparently completely alone" Phryne stated. "Well, briefly, if we are to assume that the cleaning lady, Mrs Thorne, arrived on time" she added. Jack nodded, and watched as Phryne removed another lemon drop from the bag and placed it in her mouth. "We really do need to find her" she said gently. "She could be the last person to have seen her before the attack" she added.

"Collins is looking into it" Jack assured her. Phryne nodded. "Based on the descriptions of the victim that we've been provided, it does seem more likely that the motive behind her attack was linked to whatever it was that was worrying her yesterday" he stated.

"I'm sure it has something to do with Judge Evans" Phryne stated. "We could go to the Supreme Court and find out" she suggested. Jack nodded slowly.

"Or I could telephone him" Jack replied, before reaching for the phone and dialling. Phryne nodded.

Whilst Jack was on the telephone speaking with Court officials, Phryne was listening to the conversation whilst removing the evidence she had gathered from her handbag, and placing it on his desk. By the time she had done so and had placed the remaining lemon drops in the bag to ensure she didn't eat them all immediately, Jack terminated the call, and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Judge Evans is currently presiding over a murder trial. But the Court will adjourn for lunch at twelve-thirty" Jack informed her. "Which is in twenty minutes" he added, after consulting his watch. "Although I did manage to speak to his assistant did advise me that a young lady telephoned him yesterday afternoon and asked to speak with him as a matter of urgency" he explained. Phryne's eyes widened and she nodded encouragingly. "Apparently she wouldn't say what it was regarding, only informing him that was regarding a serious concern she had in relation to one of his active cases" he explained. "Judge Evans agreed to meet with her and discuss the matter privately, as she was wary of doing so over the telephone" he added. "They were due to meet this afternoon."

"At one o'clock" Phryne stated, remembering the entry in the victim's diary. Jack nodded slowly. Phryne considered the matter before frowning in confusion. "But what on earth could she have found out?" she asked. "It must have something to do with those names" she added, before lowering her feet from Jack's desk once more and leaning forward, picking up the diary Jack had placed beside her own evidence on his desk and removing it from the brown evidence bag. "Paul Selton and Holly Jane Parker" Phryne read. Jack made a note of the names in his pocket notebook. "Perhaps Judge Evans will recognise those names" she suggested. Jack nodded in agreement.

"There's only one way to find out" Jack replied, as he rose from his seat. "If we leave now we should arrive at the Court just after twelve thirty" he stated. Phryne considered the matter for a moment.

"Why don't you go to see the Judge and I'll go to the hospital?" Phryne asked. "I can check on how Miss Monroe is getting along, and bring her personal effects back to the station" she stated, rising from her seat. "Her head injury was significant, and given how long she was left unattended for…" Phryne said gently, allowing her words to trail off as she spoke: they both knew that the odds were not in Miss Monroe's favour. "If she wakes up it may not be for long" she added tentatively. "And I don't want her to be alone" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Of course" he replied. "Two of my men will be outside her room at all times" he assured her. Phryne nodded.

"There are some things that even the police cannot protect you from" Phryne said gently. Jack met her gaze and stared at her for a moment. Phryne blinked. "I should get going" she said gently, picking up her bag and offering Jack a reassuring smile. "I'll be back in a couple of hours" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement and watched as she turned and headed towards the door. He was picking up his hat from the desk and following her when she opened the door and stepped back slightly. He looked up and saw the reason why.

"Good morning, Commissioner" Phryne greeted, as she stepped back to allow the greying-haired stocky man in question into Jack's office. "How lovely to see you again" she added, watching as Commissioner Petersen eyed her warily, before looking up accusingly at Jack. Phryne felt suddenly slightly worried.

"Mrs Robinson" The Commissioner greeted, his tone formal yet polite. "You're looking… well" he informed her, his eyes widening as they stared at her stomach, raising his eyebrows as he uttered the final word. Yes, definitely _synonymous for 'fat',_ Phryne thought, _his tone and eyes made that implication perfectly clear_.

"Thank you" Phryne replied warmly. "So are you" she added pleasantly. Jack's eyes momentarily widened and he suppressed a smirk as he watched the Commissioner's eyes drift over Phryne's analytically, as though to try and ascertain whether he had been insulted. He appeared to decide (incorrectly) that he had not, and he offered Phryne the closest thing he had to a smile, before nodding politely at her. "If you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement" she said gently. "I look forward to seeing you at the Police and Fireman's Ball" she said charmingly, offering him a dazzling smile, before walking past him and walking through the open door.

Jack, who had been slightly worried that's he would make good on her threat from earlier, felt indescribably relieved that she left without issuing the dinner invitation; her wit might take it, but his _wits_ most certainly could not. The Commissioner closed the door behind Phryne and turned towards Jack with an annoyed and accusatory expression.

"I do hope you've not been involving your wife in Police matters" Commissioner Petersen said, adopting a reprimanding tone which had reduced lesser officers to ashes. "I believe we discussed this just a few weeks ago."

"Yes, Commissioner, we did" Jack replied calmly. "Phryne was hired by Tom Edwards, a solicitor specialising in conveyancing, who works at Mitchell, Penn and Rosencraft" he explained. "In fact, she arrived on the scene before I did" he added. _She usually does_. The Commissioner stared at him doubtfully.

"It is highly inappropriate that she works on Police matters. Or, in my opinion, _any_ matters" the Commissioner returned. Jack suppressed his rising annoyance at Petersen's words and stared at him with confidence.

"Phryne is more than capable of continuing to work during her pregnancy, and she is taking all necessary precautions whilst investigating" Jack replied. "And she was instructed privately, I did not invite her in on the case" he added. Commissioner Petersen stared at him.

"But you did not stop her" he said accusingly. Jack remained perfectly calm.

"Phryne is not doing anything illegal, Commissioner, nor is she interfering with Police matters" Jack assured him. "I have no grounds to stop her from investigating this matter or any other in which she is privately instructed" he informed him, his tone assured yet respectful. The Commissioner exhaled audibly and swallowed hard, and a brief silence fell between them.

"The legality of her actions are not in question, Jack" Commissioner Petersen replied. "For the moment" he added quietly. He met Jack's eyes and sighed. "I know you appreciate her input and find her to be useful during cases. It is irrefutable that she has provided us with invaluable assistance over the years" he stated reluctantly. "But given her current vulnerability, it is completely inappropriate that she investigate any matters" he said confidently. Jack stared at him. "Whilst I am powerless to prevent her acting in a private manner – as you have so astutely pointed out – I can and I will stop her from interfering in police business" he stated with conviction. "And if you allow her to take part in so much as issuing a speeding ticket I will have you sanctioned" he declared. "Do you understand?" he asked. Jack held his gaze with confidence.

"Yes, Sir" he replied calmly. "I understand." The Commissioner stared at him for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"See that you do" Commissioner Petersen demanded. "Now" he added, before walking past Jack and perching on the edge of his desk, pressing his hands down upon it and staring up at Jack, "I'd like a full update on this secretary matter" he stated.

Jack suppressed his disapproval at the Commissioner's reference to Miss Monroe's ordeal and nodded in response, glancing brief at the clock which revealed that this time was quarter-past twelve, and walking back towards his boss, standing before him and delivering the report.

Phryne arrived at the hospital at half past twelve and walked straight inside. Her attentions were engaged almost immediately by the sound of a familiar voice to her right, prompting her to turn and walk towards it. As she did so she saw Tom, who was standing and looking both annoyed and confused, was speaking in a frustrated tone to a Police officer she recognised from the station. He was tall and stocky with reddish brown hair, pale blue eyes and an admirable moustache. The officer was holding his hands out in a placating manner, which was doing little to calm Tom. As she got closer she heard the solicitor say 'no, no I won't. I'm sorry. No'. She quickly realised what must be happening and sought to diffuse the situation. People were beginning to stare, and the officer was becoming rather impatient.

"Tom?" asked Phryne, prompting him to turn towards her, his annoyed haze lifting as he saw her. "What on earth's the matter?" she asked, her voice low and gentle. Tom looked relieved to see her and took a step towards her. The officer, who was standing before him, looked at Phryne and, upon recognising her, addressed her directly.

"I've asked Mr Edwards to come to the station to provide a statement, and he is refusing to do so" said the officer. Phryne nodded. She had suspected as much.

"I see. Officer…?"

"Bolton, Ma'am" he replied. Phryne nodded. She felt too young to be a 'ma'am'.

"Thank you" she replied kindly, before turning towards Tom. "Tom, I appreciate that you don't want to leave, but-"

"Carrie is seriously injured, I can't just go" Tom said firmly. "Phryne, it's not just a question of not wanting to leave" he continued, his voice adopting a worried and frustrating tone that she had not witnessed before; he was usually so calm and unshakeable. "What if whoever hurt her comes back?" he asked quietly. Phryne's expression softened and she place a gentle hand on his arm.

"Then he or she will have to get past the two armed constables at her door, which I assure you they will not" Phryne reassured him. Tom seemed slightly appeased by the answer but was not completely satisfied. "I know you don't want to leave the hospital. In your situation I would feel exactly the same" she admitted. "But this isn't helping Carrie" she explained. "The best way we can help Carrie is by gaining as much information as possible from the people who saw her last, and that includes you" she continued. "Especially given the significance of what you've told us so far" she added. Tom stared at Phryne before releasing a deep breath.

"I don't want her to be alone" Tom confided. Phryne smiled at him gently.

"She won't be" Phryne assured him. "I'm going to speak with her doctors now, and I'll stay with her until you return" she stated. Tom considered this for a moment.

"They won't let me see her" he said quietly. Phryne met his gaze with sympathetic eyes.

"She was badly injured, Tom" Phryne explained. "They're trying to help her" she added. "And the best way you can do the same is by going with this officer and allowing him to take your statement at the police station" she stated. Tom swallowed hard and lowered his eyes from hers. "I'll stay with Carrie until you return" she promised. Tom met her gaze once more and considered the suggestion, and Phryne was relieved when he nodded in agreement.

"You won't leave her?" he asked.

"No" Phryne returned immediately. Tom nodded and turned towards the Constable Bolton.

"How long will this take?" he asked, his voice low and weary. The officer, who was much placated, answered gently.

"No more than an hour or so, I shouldn't imagine" Constable Bolton replied. Tom nodded.

"Let's get it over with, then" Tom replied. The officer nodded immediately in response. "Thank you, Phryne" he added. Phryne offered him a reassuring smile and stroked his arm, before watching as he walked past her. The officer, who she recognised but had not spoken to before today, turned towards her, his eyes drifting from her face to her abdomen (and trousers) then back to her eyes. Phryne offered him a knowing smile. _Seven_ , she thought.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" Constable Bolton said politely. Phryne nodded.

"Not at all, Constable" she replied amiably. Constable Bolton nodded politely in response and walked towards Tom, who he led through the doors and out of the building.

Phryne waited until they had left before walking up to the reception desk, where a young nurse with light blonde hair and doe-brown eyes looked up at her, her eyes drifting from her face to her growing belly, before meeting her gaze with a smile. Her colleague, who was standing beside her, was attending to an elderly gentleman who appeared to be more than a little intoxicated and suffering with a deep wound to his left forearm, and was oblivious to the conversation.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Phryne smiled in response.

"Phryne Robinson, Private Detective" Phryne replied, offering her her card. "I'd like to see Miss Monroe's doctor, please" she added. The young woman, who clearly recognised Phryne and held her card reverently, nodded keenly in response.

"That would be Dr MacMillan, Mrs Robinson" the girl replied. Phryne felt relieved. This would make matters much easier. "I'll take you there at once."

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, as the girl walked around the counter and came to meet her, before leading her down a corridor and towards the wards.

The nurse, whose name Phryne learned was Ellen McCarthy, led the lady detective to room sixteen, one of the private rooms on the ward. Phryne greeted the two officers who were guarding it, who nodded and returned the convention. After being thanked by Phryne the nurse headed back down the corridor, and Phryne knocked gently on the door, entering upon hearing Mac call 'yes?' in response.

Phryne pushed the door open and closed it firmly behind her as Mac, who was standing beside the patient and making notes on the paperwork on a clipboard she was holding, smiled gently.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" Mac said easily, before returning her attentions to the patient. Phryne smiled gently and was about to respond, when the sight of the patient in her bed sobered her immediately.

Carrie Monroe, who was young and pretty and had long brown hair, was laying silent and still in the bed in the centre of the wall to the right. Her skin was deathly pale, her lips white and cracked, and dark circles had formed beneath her eyes. The blood which had been on her face had been cleaned away, though her nose still bore signs of the dark, encrusted blood which had adhered itself to her skin. She was wearing a white hospital gown which served to accentuate her pallor, in a material and size which seemed to swamp her. The injury to her forehead had been tended to, and a large bandage was wrapped all around her head, covering the wounds at the front and back. Even from her distance across the room, Phryne could tell that some of the girl's hair had been cut away, possibly even shaved, in order to allow the doctors access to her wounds. She looked pale, gaunt, vulnerable and broken. If she hadn't been laying in a hospital bed with Mac in attendance, Phryne would have thought she was dead. She felt her stomach tighten and she walked towards the bed slowly.

"Is she alright?" asked Phryne, her tone gentle and cautious. Mac turned towards her and met her gaze, before lowering her clipboard.

"She's alive" Mac replied simply, her voice adopting the gentle, soothing tone it did for patients and worried relatives. "The contusion to her forehead was relatively minor, despite the bleeding" she explained. "But the injury to the back of her head was far more serious" she stated. "We've got the bleeding under control and her pupils are responsive, but she hasn't regained consciousness yet, and we can't be certain that she will" she said gently. "And even if she does, there's no telling how she'll be" she added tentatively. Phryne met Mac's gaze.

"Brain damage?" Phryne asked hesitantly. Mac sighed gently.

"It's a possibility" Mac returned. "She could have anything from minor concussion to brain damage, but it's too early to tell" she added sadly. "We'll only know when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up" said Phryne quietly. Mac met her gaze.

"She survived the initial attack and subsequent exposure" Mac replied. "She'll wake up" she stated with conviction. Phryne smiled gently at her friend's confidence.

"Are you certain of that, Mac?" she asked.

"Yes" Mac replied without hesitation, as she made another note on the patient's chart. "She's a fighter" she said admiringly, casting a gentle look in the girl's direction. "And she will live" she declared, as though saying it out loud and confidently would make it so. Phryne hoped that it would.

"Do you have any idea when the attack might have taken place?" Phryne asked.

"It's difficult to be precise, given the fact that she was outside in the cold for an unknown period of time" Mac returned. Phryne swallowed hard at the thought. The poor girl. "But based on her injuries and the coagulation of the blood, I'd say it happened twelve to sixteen hours before she was brought in" she replied. "Though I'm leaning towards the latter". Phryne nodded.

"So sometime between six and ten o'clock last night?" Phryne asked. Mac nodded.

"Give or take" she replied. Phryne nodded.

"Are there any other… injuries?" Phryne asked tentatively. Mac met her gaze.

"There are no signs of sexual assault" Mac replied. Phryne nodded with relief. "And aside from the obvious head injuries, she had some bruising to her upper back, near her shoulders" she said gently. "The bruising is dark, but the shape is quite clear" she added. "Handprints" she stated. Phryne's eyes drifted sadly down to the girl.

"So she was pushed" Phryne replied quietly.

"Yes" Mac confirmed. "With significant force, too, given the extent of the bruising" she explained. "The bruising can be photographed in a few hours or so, when it's darker and clearly defined" she said tentatively. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Miss Monroe has four fractured ribs, a broken right ankle and extensive bruising to her legs" she explained. "She also had several torn fingernails, and there is skin beneath them" she stated. "She fought back."

"So our attacker is injured?" Phryne asked. Mac rose her shoulders slightly.

"He'll have deep scratch marks _somewhere_ on his body" Mac replied. Phryne nodded.

"That will certainly help us narrow down the suspect pool" she responded. Mac nodded. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"No" Mac replied promptly. "Aside from several minor contusions and abrasions consistent with having being pushed down the stairs" she added. "She was very cold when she came in, her extremities and lips were almost blue" she explained. Phryne nodded. She remembered. "But we've managed to keep her warm, and her temperature has almost returned to normal" she stated. Phryne nodded again.

"And there's no way to tell when she'll wake?" Phryne asked, despite already knowing the answer. Mac shook her head.

"It could be in six hours, it could be in six years" Mac replied resignedly. "We're doing all we can for her" she assured her. "We're checking her wounds regularly, keeping her warm, and ensuring she has enough morphine to control the pain should she wake" she explained, her eyes drifting back towards her patient. "The rest is up to her" she said gently. Phryne looked at Carrie and nodded. "I've been checking on her every thirty minutes or so, but a nurse will remain with her constantly" she stated.

"Good" Phryne replied. "Tom was worried about her being alone."

"Is Tom the young man in reception?" Mac asked, placing the chart back at the end of Carrie's bed. Phryne nodded.

"He's a solicitor who works at the same firm as Miss Monroe" Phryne explained. "He's very fond of her."

"I can tell" Mac replied. "He's been asking about her all morning" she added. "Do you think he could have anything to do with her attack?" she asked.

"No" Phryne responded. "No, he left the office at around five-thirty. One of Jack's officers has driven him to the station to take his statement, but once his alibi is confirmed he'll be back."

"And you're sure his alibi will be confirmed?" Mac asked. Phryne met her gaze.

"Yes" she returned confidently. "Tom is a very gentle man, not violent in the slightest. And he adores her" she added, her eyes drifting towards the patient. Mac looked up at Phryne. She trusted her judgement. And her curiosity was piqued.

"So you know Tom, then?" Mac asked. "Is he the one who hired you?"

"Yes" Phryne replied. Mac nodded.

"And how… exactly… do you two know each other?" she asked lightly, a suggestive edge present in her tone. Phryne shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"Socially" Phryne replied evasively. Mac suppressed a smile.

"Ah" she said with understanding. Phryne sighed lightly and looked up at Mac.

"Do you have Miss Monroe's personal effects?" Phryne asked. Mac smiled and nodded.

"They're just on that table over there" she stated, gesturing towards a table resting against the wall on the other side of the room, which was to right of a large white folding screen used to provide the patient with privacy. Phryne turned towards it. "I take it that Chanel masterpiece is your coat?" she asked, as she took Carrie's pulse.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, as she walked across the room and towards the plain white table, upon which were brown paper bags containing the patient's clothing.

Phryne reached into her handbag and withdrew a pair of black gloves, which she put on quickly, her eyes trailing over the bloodied and torn fabric within. The first bag (and the largest) contained her own black fur-rimmed coat, which was slightly bloodied. Not that she cared. She put the garment back inside its bag and returned her attentions to the rest of the garments, which she examined carefully. There was a blouse which was bloodied, torn and covered in dust, as were the rest of the young woman's clothing. Her skirt was torn, her shoes were scuffed, and her stockings were beyond repair. Every item of clothing she owned smelled strongly of damp and musk, and reminded Phryne immediately of the basement. She forced the nausea-inducing memories aside. After examining her clothes closely and finding nothing out unexpected, she turned her attentions to a small brown paper bag containing the victim's jewellery. There was a heart-shaped locket containing an aged picture of an older woman bearing a striking resemblance to Carrie (who Phryne quickly judged to be her mother) and a younger woman with the same cheek bones and facial features of the victim, who Phryne believed was a younger sister. The rest of the jewellery, which consisted of a silver charm bracelet and two rings, were antiques, and Phryne suspected she had inherited them from someone, possibly her mother. The locket, which was sterling silver and clearly very old, was stained with blood. Phryne swallowed hard and returned the items to their packaging. _Damn_ , she thought, having discovered nothing new.

Phryne removed her gloves and walked back towards Mac, who was checking Carrie's pupil responses. She put her gloves in her bag and walked to the other side of the bed, sitting down upon the edge of it, so that she was sat on Carrie's left. Mac looked up at her.

"Her temperature has dropped slightly, I'm going to get her some more blankets" Mac stated. "I'll be right back" she assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding and watched as Mac disappeared from the room.

Phryne spent the next hour in Carrie's room, watching over her as she remained unconscious, her eyes drifting over her broken body. Ever since finding the victim, Phryne had felt an affinity with her, and a need to help her; bravery was, as she had informed Jack, a remarkably rare trait, and this girl's actions had proved her incredibly brave. She owed it to her to help her, to support her; she needed her to know that bravery was a strength, not a weakness, even despite these dreadful circumstances. Phryne spent the majority of her time in the room considering this matter in depth, with only Mac's voice drawing her from her thought when she spoke to her at intervals. Mac had been in and out of the room on several occasions, bringing supplies and checking on the patient, and advising nurses would be primarily responsible for Miss Monroe's care. As Phryne considered the young woman's strength and bravery she felt familiar stirrings within her womb, as her baby began to move inside her, the fluttering movements which had once been so gentle and tender feeling stronger and more assured. Phryne smiled gently in response, and her right hand travelled instinctively towards her abdomen, where it rested. Although she could not yet feel the baby's movements with her hand, and she had not yet experienced it kicking, Mac had assured her she would do very soon; and the thought both terrified and exhilarated her. Mac, who had sent the nurse to collect some fresh bandages and dressings to ensure the room was well-stocked, turned towards Phryne, and her eyes drifted towards the hand which rested upon her stomach. Her expression softened, and before she could speak, a formal knocking at the door drew both women's attentions towards it.

Mac walked confidently towards the door and opened it, finding herself facing a tall and unfamiliar Police officer.

"Constable Bolton" Phryne greeted pleasantly, rising from the bed and facing him directly.

"Mrs Robinson" he returned with a polite nod. "Mr Edwards is downstairs, ma'am, and he has… made a request to see the victim" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. And suppressed a sigh at being called ma'am.

"And has Mr Edwards' alibi been established?" asked Mac. The constable turned towards her.

"Yes, ma'am" Constable Bolton confirmed. "Mr Edwards got a taxi from his office at five-thirty and went into the city to meet his sister for dinner. They went to the theatre together afterwards and saw something by Shakespeare" he explained. "Symbol something."

"Cymbeline" Phryne explained. "Jack booked us tickets to see it next week" she added to Mac as an aside. The officer nodded and was unsurprised; he knew his boss liked Shakespeare, and his wife was a toff, so she would too.

"Yes, ma'am" the constable returned politely. "We managed to find the cabbie, who remembers him. Says he paid him double to get him to the restaurant on time, fearin' his sister'd go crook" he explained. Phryne nodded. "And we've spoken with his sister, who met him at the restaurant shortly before six. They had dinner together and went to the theatre, and he got a cab back to her place before heading home himself" he added. "He left his sister at eleven and would've got home at around eleven fifteen, eleven twenty."

"Which puts him in the clear" Phryne said firmly, her eyes drifting towards Mac, who sighed lightly.

"Very well" Mac said gently. "Romeo may see Juliet" she added. "But on the condition that he is supervised at all times" she added, looking up at the officer, who nodded.

"Inspector Robinson has instructed me to remain with Miss Monroe and Mr Edwards" Constable Bolton explained. "He said Mrs Robinson would… appreciate it if Mr Edwards could be with the young lady" he said tentatively. Phryne suppressed a smirk. She wondered exactly how Jack had worded that particular matter. Perhaps she'd ask him later. "The inspector also sent Constable Miller with me, and asked that he might take the victim's personal effects to the station to be analysed" he stated. Mac nodded.

"Yes, of course" Mac replied immediately. "They're just on that table over there" she said, gesturing. The constable nodded in understanding.

"And is it alright if Mr Edwards comes in now, doctor?" he asked politely. "He's right outside the door" the constable said to Mac.

"Then by all means, let him in" Mac responded. "Before he gnaws through it" she added lightly. Phryne gave her a faux-reprimanding look and watched as the Constable Bolton walked towards the door and opened it, as one of his colleagues led a worried-looking Tom Edwards into the room.

Tom looked up at Phryne with relief and nodded, before turning towards Carrie. He paled for a moment and his whole body tensed, but he recovered within seconds, and hurried to her side. Phryne watched as he sat down beside her on the bed, taking her hand in his own and looking upon her with concern, as Constable Bolton walked towards him, standing against the wall and watching him attentively. The second constable, whose name Phryne did not catch, walked across the room towards the table, gathering up the evidence and carrying it away. Mac ushered a nurse inside and gave her some instructions, which she nodded in understanding to, walking towards the patient. Mac then turned to Phryne, whose tired expression she met with gentle eyes.

"You're looking rather pale, darling" Mac said gently. It took Phryne a few moments to realise she was actually speaking to her, but when she did she turned towards her directly. "Have you eaten today?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"I had some toast before I left this morning" she replied. "Well, technically it was _as_ I was leaving…" she corrected. Mac, who knew it was almost two o'clock, nodded gently.

"And since breakfast?" Mac prompted, despite knowing the answer. Phryne faltered.

"Lemon drops" she admitted. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Then I think this would be an excellent opportunity for me to take you to lunch" she stated with conviction. "There's nothing more either of us can do for her now, darling. She needs to rest" Mac explained, linking her arm through Phryne's and leading her from the room. Phryne smiled gratefully in response and turned towards her.

"But Mac, you took me to lunch last week" Phryne protested lightly, as she was led down the corridor and towards the maternity department, where Mac's office was.

"Then you can take me to lunch" Mac replied immediately. "Even better" she added, as they walked towards her office. "Doctors have to eat, Phryne. We can't have me collapsing in the middle of the hospital, can we?" she said. "Think of the patients" she added. Phryne smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Mac" she replied gently, as Mac led her into her office.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked, shedding her white coat and assuming her light-brown one, before picking up her fedora and putting it on. "You're paying" she said simply. Phryne chuckled in response and linked her arm through Mac's once more, as the two women went to lunch together, attempting to abandon the horrors they had witnessed that morning.


	79. Chapter 58 pt 3

Phryne arrived at City South Police Station shortly after three o'clock, feeling sated and slightly weary but determined to continue working on the case, despite her sudden feeling of tiredness following an excellent lunch. As she walked into the station she smiled at Hugh, who smiled politely and nodded in response, as she headed towards Jack's office. The door was partially open and she could see him sitting behind his desk, bent over some paperwork which he was reading closely. She opened the door wider and stepped inside, prompting him to look up at her. His expression softened and he leaned back in his seat, as she walked confidently towards his desk, perching on the edge of it as she looked at him.

"Inspector" Phryne greeted.

"Miss Fisher" Jack returned. Phryne laid her bag down upon his desk and met his gaze. "How's the patient?" he asked gently.

Phryne provided an account of the victim's injuries and prognosis, repeating Mac's concerns about amnesia or even worse. Jack nodded gravely in response.

"Did you manage to locate our missing cleaner?" she asked keenly. Jack shook his head.

"Mrs Thorne has not returned to her home, and none of her neighbours know where she is. She has many cleaning jobs and could be anywhere, apparently" Jack replied. "And as we were informed earlier, she has a heavily pregnant daughter in Fitzroy, who she stayed with a few nights last week" he explained. "The neighbours believe she's due to give birth by the end of the month" Jack added. Phryne ignored a rising wave of panic the prospect brought to her personally, and nodded in understanding.

"And none of the nosy neighbours know where the daughter lives?" she asked.

"No" Jack replied. "Nor do they know her name" he added. Phryne sighed. "But I've had Collins on to Hatch, Match and Dispatch, trying to find the records" he explained. Phryne nodded.

"Good" she replied, before looking up at him and meeting his eyes. "How did it go with the Commissioner?" she asked with cautious interest. Jack held her gaze confidently.

"Fine" he replied simply. Phryne stared at him. Jack exhaled deeply. "Commissioner Petersen repeated his previous orders regarding your involvement in Police matters" he explained. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"Well, on this occasion I was privately instructed by a third party" she replied simply. "He can't issue you with any orders to prohibit that, can he?"

"No" Jack confirmed. "And that's precisely what I told him" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding, but seemed a little uneasy.

"I hope I'm not getting you into trouble with this Commissioner too" she said gently. Jack offered her a reassuring smile.

"None whatsoever" he assured her. Phryne didn't believe him. "As I informed him, no one is in a position to prohibit you from investigating matters for which you have been privately instructed" he said simply. Phryne nodded gently.

"Though I'm sure he'd love to try" Phryne sighed. Jack nodded.

"I hope this means he too is off your 'supper guest list'" Jack said lightly, prompting Phryne to meet his gaze and smile in response.

"I wouldn't go that far" she teased. Jack's suppressed a smirk. "Perhaps I can dance with him at the Police and Fireman's Ball and convince him of my commendable abilities" she said, feigning arrogance.

"Yes, I'm sure you'd enjoy that very much" Jack responded. Phryne smiled, and decided that, as fun as this was, they really needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"In terms of this case" Phryne stated, leading them back towards Carrie Monroe's attack, "have you found anything of interest?" she asked. Jack sat up straighter in his chair.

"Miss Monroe's sister is staying with friends in Sydney" he explained. "We've informed her by telephone of what has happened and she'll be getting the next train down" he stated. Phryne nodded. "We've taken statements from all employees at the firm, with the exception of the gentleman on sabbatical, who is currently in Algiers" he informed her. "Most of their alibis are accounted for, we're just looking into the final four" he explained. "Betsy, the receptionist, says she went dancing in the city with some friends, but those friends are proving rather difficult to get hold of" he explained. "The other secretary, Beth, claims she got a tram and went straight home. She lives in a boarding house but did not go down to dinner, remained in her room and spoke to no one, so her alibi cannot be confirmed at this time" he explained. "Mr Hunter says he drove from the office into the city where, after some pressing, he admitted to going to little Lonsdale Street to seek the company of a young lady" Jack said delicately. "Apparently he left the office at six, went home, had dinner with his wife at seven, and then went out afterwards" he explained. Phryne's eyes widened.

"Did he indeed?" she asked. "And his wife confirms this?"

"She confirms they had dinner together at seven, and went out afterwards" Jack returned. "Though she isn't sure when he got home exactly, as she was visiting an elderly aunt and did not get home until quarter to, but he was already home when she arrived" he explained. Phryne nodded.

"And I don't suppose Mr Hunter remembers the name of the young lady whose company he enjoyed?"

"From our conversation I got the distinct impression he did not" Jack returned. "He described her to us, and I have three cadets going through Vice records to see if we can identify her." Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And the fourth?" she asked.

"Mr Mitchell" he replied. "He left the office at quarter past five and claims to have met with a client at their home address at half-past, where he remained until seven thirty before going home to have dinner with his wife" he added. "For confidentiality reasons he cannot give us the client's name, therefore we cannot confirm his alibi" he stated. "Though from our conversation I got the distinct impression that the person in question was a prominent public figure, which could explain his silence."

"Even in an attempted murder investigation" Phryne sighed. "What about the man who came into the office and argued with Carrie a few days before her attack?" Phryne asked.

"Mr Vilners" Jack said, meeting her gaze. "He was convicted of attempted robbery yesterday morning, and is currently serving time in city gaol" he replied.

"Ah" Phryne returned. "And did you manage to speak with Judge Evans?"

"I did" Jack confirmed. "Judge Evans confirmed what his assistant had already informed us: that a young woman called up and asked to speak to him as a matter of urgency regarding a current case, and he agreed to meet with her this afternoon" Jack stated. "He did not know which case and she wouldn't give any details to his assistant, wishing to speak to the Judge himself directly" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Which only confirms what we already knew" Phryne responded. Jack met her gaze.

"Actually, I was able to learn something more" he informed her. Phryne listened attentively. "When I asked the Judge if he recognised the two names beside his own in the diary, he confirmed that he did" Jack added. Phryne's eyes widened. "He said that they are the names of two jurors serving on a current jury but, for reasons of confidentiality and ethics, he cannot reveal which case" he admitted. Phryne sighed with frustration. "But he has assured me he will look into all of the paperwork on both the case and the jurors involved, and will advise me if he finds anything which could assist us" Jack added quietly.

"Oh, well, thank goodness for that" Phryne said sarcastically. "Do you have the addresses of these jurors?" Phryne asked.

"Yes, I do" Jack confirmed. "And I was hoping you would accompany me to meet with them both tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Phryne asked, confused.

"I think it would be best if we try and reach Mrs Thorne before meeting the jurors" he explained. "It's possible that she will be home at seven as she usually is, and I have officers stationed there if she does. If not, I'm confident Hugh will be able to find the daughter's address soon enough" he stated. "Hopefully she will be able to shed some light on the events of last night, which may clarify matters" he explained. "If we approach them now with the little that we know, we won't learn anything of value" he explained. Phryne nodded.

"And they'll have plenty of time to come up with very believable lies by the time that we do" Phryne said knowingly. "Alright" she agreed. "We really need to find Mrs Thorne." Jack nodded.

"We will" he assured her. "In the meantime, forensics are analysing the scene and the victim's clothing and possessions" Jack stated, "and my men are making enquiries with people who work around or frequent the street in which the law firm is situated, so we might find a witness who can provide us with some insight" he explained. "In the meantime, there are over three dozen statements which will need to be read through."

"My my, you have been busy" Phryne commended, as she cast her eyes across the neatly written and typed reports on Jack's desk. He looked up at her.

"My men certainly have been" he informed her. Phryne nodded.

"Well, then" she said with a gentle sigh. "Let's make a start" she stated, before reaching for a stack of reports and picking them up, as she eased herself off the edge of Jack's desk and walked towards the chair which was undeniably hers. "And if the Commissioner comes in and asks why I'm here" she said gently as she sat down in the seat and put her feet up on his desk, allowing her to stretch out luxuriously, "we can just tell him that I was bringing you your lunch" she said lightly, her eyes drifting up towards Jack's as she opened the first report. An amused smile played upon his lips.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll believe that" Jack said dryly. Phryne smiled in response and looked down at the report.

"I don't know what you're implying, Jack" Phryne added, feigning offence rested the reports against her thighs and met his gaze. "I've brought you lunch before."

"If you're referring to the hamper Miss Williams brought you when you were arrested-"

"I'd hardly say I was _arrested…_ " Phryne protested.

"I can state quite confidently that you were" Jack returned. "I remember putting on the handcuffs." Phryne smiled up at him in amusement and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you do" she replied seductively. Jack, who had regretted the remark instantly, sighed lightly in response. "Open my bag" Phryne said gently. Jack blinked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked warily.

"It's on the table" Phryne replied casually. "Open it" she repeated. Jack stared at her for a moment before leaning forward and reaching for her bag. He opened it cautiously and looked inside, a small smile appearing on his lips as he met Phryne's gaze. She smiled in response and nodded, watching as he removed a carefully wrapped sandwich and small brown bag. Upon closer inspector, Jack realised that Phryne had bought him ham, cheese and mustard pickle sandwiches (his favourite) and a Belgian bun (also his favourite). He looked up at her with a warm smile.

"Mac and I went for lunch after I saw Miss Monroe at the hospital, and I bought you something before we left" Phryne explained easily. "I thought you'd be hungry" she said simply, before returning her attentions to the file. Jack stared at her for a moment, watching as she read.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. Phryne nodded.

"You're very welcome, Jack" she replied, looking up and meeting his gaze for a moment, as they both smiled.

Phryne and Jack spent the next couple of hours going through the reports, before swapping them so that they each read every report. They remained fairly quiet throughout their perusals, speaking occasionally to remark on a point made in a statement, or query something they were uncertain of. But in general, the reports were concise and relevant, and helped to create a broader understanding of the victim. As she finished reading the final report Phryne reflected on her findings, which revealed that Carrie was a model employee hailed for her intelligence and integrity; she would assist the other secretaries and take the new employees under her wing, was tackling increasingly complex legal matters in her work and was excellent with the firm's clients. She had never had a complaint filed against her, had not taken a single sick day, and had almost three weeks' worth of holiday leave owed to her. Some members of staff (Tom, Betsy and the secretaries) observed that Carrie often worked late, and usually did not leave the office until around seven o'clock, often being the one to lock up. In all she was a quiet and reserved employee who was admired and respected by her colleagues, and no one had a grievance against her.

The forensic reports came back shortly before six o'clock, and revealed Miss Monroe's clothes were covered in blood and dust consistent with the incident and location. Although the reports seemed initially rather standard, Jack quickly noticed a reference to a fingerprint being found on the front of the silver locket, which was yet to be identified; it did not belong to the victim, Phryne, Mac or any of the police officers who had been involved in the investigation, and it was a very promising lead. Jack suggested that it might belong to Tom, as he was with them when Carrie was discovered, but Phryne was adamant that he had not touched her neck. This led them to believe that the fingerprint may belong to the attacker, and may have been made during the struggle between them; it seemed likely that the attacker threw her against a wall in order to disorientate her, which could explain both the injury to her forehead and the print on the necklace. They spent the next hour or so reviewing the forensic and medical reports, before Jack called Dr MacMillan at the hospital, who confirmed that the victim's condition was still the same, and she was yet to regain consciousness. Jack advised her that two of his men were coming to take over from the officers on the door, and reiterated his instructions that the victim be guarded constantly by the Police; he also warned her to be wary of unfamiliar or suspicious-looking people loitering nearby, and to report them immediately to the officers. Mac agreed to his instructions and informed him that she would call him and Phryne at the station or at home if there was even the slightest change in the victim's condition. When Hugh came into Jack's office shortly before eight o'clock and announced that there was still no sign of Mrs Thorne, Jack declared an official end to the working day, thanked Collins for his assistance, and turned towards Phryne, who was comparing the forensic report with the preliminary medical report compiled by Mac, and Jack could tell it would be difficult to entice her to leave. But she was looking slightly tired and visibly pale, and he knew she must be hungry, so he inhaled sharply and decided to broach the subject.

"Phryne" Jack said gently.

"Mmm?" she replied, as she turned over a page in the report and continue to read with interest.

"It's late" he said, his voice low and kind. Phryne looked up from the papers in her lap.

"It's eight o'clock" Phryne responded, confused. Jack met her gaze and chose his next words carefully

"We've been investigating for almost twelve hours" he explained. Phryne nodded, and waited patiently for him to continue. "I think it would be best if we go home, get some rest, and review everything again in the morning" he said tentatively. "Hopefully by then we will have a location on the cleaner, and we'll be able to visit the jurors in the afternoon" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding; he wanted to ensure she had dinner and slept, and she understood perfectly. And so, to Jack's utter amazement, she smiled gently and removed her feet from his desk.

"Very well, Jack" Phryne replied amiably, placing her feet on the ground and stacking the reports neatly in her lap as Jack stared at her for a few moments, as if expecting her to issue a rebuff or counter-argument. She did not. Instead she rose from her seat (frowning mildly in discomfort as she did so; she had been sitting there for three hours) before placing the files back on his desk. "I'll just go to the powder room whilst you finish what you're doing" she added, finding that the act of suddenly rising from her seat made her acutely aware of how much she needed to go to the bathroom. Jack nodded in agreement and watched, bewildered, as she – Phryne Fisher – agreed without argument to his suggestion.

Jack stacked his files and placed them beside Phryne's, before tidying his desk and making some brief notes in his notebook beside the telephone. When Phryne returned a couple of minutes later, offering him a disarming smile to deflect attention from her evident tiredness, Jack smiled gently in response and removed his hat and coat from the coat stand, and walked towards her as she picked up her bag. She turned on the spot and headed towards the doorway, but paused when she heard Jack walk up behind her, and felt something being placed over her shoulders.

Remembering that Phryne had surrendered her coat to the ailing victim earlier that day, Jack walked up behind her and draped his coat over her shoulders, ensuring that it covered her completely. She turned her head to the left and met his gaze, offering him a small, grateful smile, as he ran his hands down her arms and looked at his grey coat, which swamped her.

"I appreciate that it doesn't match your outfit, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, prompting Phryne's smile to widen. "But personally I think it is very becoming" he stated honestly. Phryne drew the material of the coat closer to her, feeling warmed by the garment which was heavy with his scent, which made her feel instantly calm and relaxed. She nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied sincerely, Jack nodded in response and stepped to her right, opening the office door for her. She smiled gently at him once more and walked through it, closely followed by Jack, who closed the door behind them.

Phryne and Jack arrived home shortly after eight o'clock, where they were greeted by an amiable Mr Butler who immediately offered them dinner, which Phryne was very, _very_ happy to accept. She and Jack spent some time in the parlour together for half an hour or so before dinner was ready, and then remained in the parlour for a short while afterwards, with Ember for company. The fluffy kitten with bright green eyes was growing extremely fast, and had formed an instant attachment to Phryne and Dot, and was growing fond of Mr Butler due to his habit of offering him small pieces of ham and other delightful goods in the kitchen; the small saucer of warm milk he provided one morning was particularly appreciated. However, he still appeared slightly wary of Jack, which Phryne was reminded of when Jack came and sat next to her on the chaise lounge after dinner, which Ember responded to by leaping into Phryne's lap, pressing his little body up against her rounded belly as he sat down, and making a low growling noise at Jack, which few louder if he tried to touch Phryne.

"I think he's jealous" Phryne said, puzzled, as she stroked the kitten in an attempt to placate him.

"Which, combined with how protective he is of you, does not bode too well for me" Jack responded lightly as he took a sip of his whiskey, and Ember purred contently beneath Phryne's hand.

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it" Phryne reassured Jack.

"I hope so" he replied. "As do my forearms" he added lightly, his eyes drifting down to the delicate skin on his inner arms which had been mercilessly attacked by the kitten on several occasions. He was just beginning to heal, and hoped that the feral beast in Phryne's lap would continue to allow him to do so. Phryne chuckled lightly and met Jack's gaze.

"You should be flattered" she teased, as she stroked Ember behind the ears and traced her fingers along his body, prompting him to stand up on her lap and arch his back, as he purred happily against her. Jack watched him with the same expression Phryne had seen upon his face during Police interviewed, and she rolled her eyes. "Really, Jack" she said gently, before picking up the kitten using both hands and placing him in Jack's lap.

Phryne watched as Jack visibly tensed and sat up straight as Ember, who appeared confused at having been moved into the lap of another human (a human who was _not_ Phryne) dug his claws into Jack's thigh and turned towards him, looking up at him with his large, green eyes. Phryne reached over and stroked Ember's back and felt the little kitten begin to relax beneath her touch, before he slowly retracted his claws and lay down cautiously in Jack's lap. Phryne continued to stroke him and the tiny cat began to purr, prompting her to look up at Jack with a satisfied expression.

"See?" Phryne said happily. "He likes you" she added simply. Jack looked at her doubtfully before returning his attentions to the cat, who was sitting on his lap for the first time.

"I'm not sure I'd go quite that far, Miss Fisher" Jack responded, before slowly (and despite himself) lowering his hand and stroking the kitten behind his ears. Realising that the fingers did not belong to Phryne, Ember looked up at Jack, meowed once, and nuzzled his head against the palm of his hand. A small smile (possibly of relief) played on Jack's lips and he stroked the cat gently, eliciting a purr with each caress.

"Well, now that you two are finally friends" Phryne teased, before rising from her seat and picking up her empty glass, "I can go to the kitchen to get another drink without fearing for your limbs" she joked, "or any other part of you" she added seductively. Jack looked up at her with a small smile.

"Hurry back" he replied lightly. Phryne chuckled in response and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

When she returned less than a minute later, she was pleased to find no casualties, claw marks or signs of blood. In fact, Ember had curled himself up neatly in Jack's lap and was apparently fast asleep. Phryne smiled gently and picked up Jack's glass, refilling it with whiskey and handing it to him, before sipping her own ice-cold lemon cordial, which was delicious. She eased herself onto the lounge beside Jack, placed her glass upon the table, and introduced the subject of the Armitage's Murder Mystery Party on Friday, which engaged them for a short while.

At ten o'clock Phryne, who by some miracle had battled her exhaustion heroically for over two hours, stifled her third yawn in as many minutes and Jack placed his whiskey down upon the table.

"I think it's time we go to bed, Miss Fisher" he said gently. Phryne nodded against the palm of her hand.

"It's not me you have to convince, Jack" she replied, her voice heavy with tiredness, as her eyes drifted down to the sleeping kitten in his lap.

Jack looked up at her for a moment before looking back down towards his lap, and was relieved to watch as Phryne reached towards him and lifted the little kitten from his body, holding him gently against her chest as she carried him out of the room and into the kitchen where his basket was. She returned a minute or so later, her eyes barely able to stay open, and Jack turned off the light in the parlour and escorted her up the stairs. In the time it had taken for him to brush his teeth and return to their bedroom, Phryne had draped her clothes over a nearby chair and changed into her nightdress, and was already fast asleep.

Having enjoyed a good night's sleep which was free from nightmares or interruption, Phryne rose at half-past seven feeling relaxed and sated. She sat up in bed and ran her hand through her hair, as she turned to the side to confirm what she already knew: Jack was not beside her. Jack was a very early riser and, as of late, so was she; but on the rare occasions where she managed to sleep past seven, Jack would leave the room and head downstairs to ensure she remained undisturbed. She smiled gently at the knowledge, and her smile widened as realisation dawned upon her: she had not been woken by a telephone call from the hospital, which meant that Miss Monroe had survive the night. Phryne basked in relief for a few moments, until her bladder made another pressing matter known to her, and she sighed tiredly and pushed aside the covers, walking quickly towards the bathroom.

When Phryne appeared in the dining room shortly before eight o'clock, she found Jack reading the paper and sipping his coffee, as a plate of half-eaten toast lay on the table before him. As soon as she entered the room he lowered the newspaper and the cup and looked up at her, his expression soft and gentle, as a tender smile played on his lips. Phryne was wearing a red satin skirt and white blouse, both of which displayed her condition; the material of the blouse drifted over her rounded tummy and rested on her hips, revealing her pregnancy in a subtle and tasteful manner. Jack found himself smiling not only at her physical appearance and the way she carried herself, but the confidence she was displaying as she entered the room. The clothes and her confidence made it clear that she was feeling less self-conscious about her pregnancy, and was no longer making efforts to conceal it. He felt both relieved and proud as he watched her walk up to the table, as Mr Butler drew out the chair beside his own and she down, placing her red jacket over the back of the chair and resting the matching cloche upon the table.

"Good morning, Jack" she greeted warmly, looking up at him with a calm and content expression.

"Good morning" he returned, as Phryne reached for some toast and began to butter it lightly. Jack moved the apricot jam within her reach and she smiled at him, picking up the glass jar and spreading the delicious homemade delight liberally over her toast.

"I take it there's no word from the station or the hospital?" Phryne asked. Jack shook his head.

"No" he confirmed. "There's no news from the hospital, and my officers are yet to locate the cleaner, Mrs Thorne" he explained. "Collins told me that the victim's sister arrived early this morning and went straight to the hospital" he stated. "He also provided me with the addresses for the two jurors, Paul Selton and Holly Jane Parker" he informed her. "We can visit them first thing then head back to the station." Phryne nodded in agreement, and thanked at Mr Butler as he handed her a glass of lemon cordial, before disappearing once more into the kitchen.

Phryne and Jack enjoyed a brief but pleasant breakfast together, before deciding to leave to meet the jurors at quarter past eight. As Phryne rose to her seat Jack remained in his for a few moments, his eyes resting on her abdomen, before drifting up her body and then back down, where they lingered on her rounded middle. Phryne removed her jacket from the back of the chair and put it on before looked towards him, her eyes drifting down to his and taking in his expression, which was one of warmth and curiosity. As soon as he felt her eyes upon him he blinked himself from his thoughts and began to stand. Phryne felt suddenly rather self-conscious.

"Jack, what is it?" she asked, as she adjusted her red jacket, her eyes upon him. Jack looked up and met her gaze.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, appearing confused. Phryne hesitated.

"You were staring" Phryne accused, her tone gentle and curious. Jack faltered.

"No, I wasn't, I was-" Phryne put her right hand at her hip and met his gaze with a confidence and unwavering expression.

"Jack Robinson, you were staring at me" she insisted. Jack met her gaze with soft eyes, an affectionate expression upon his face. She felt herself relax immediately.

"I wasn't staring, Phryne" Jack assured her, as she waited patiently for him to continue. "I was admiring" he stated earnestly. Phryne's expression softened and she held his gaze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" he stated, feeling guilty.

"You didn't" Phryne responded gently, as she considered his words.

Whilst Phryne had (quite literally) grown accustomed to her changing body, she still had moments of terror and self-doubt, and the only thing that seemed to be able to reassure her was the man standing opposite her now. Ever since she had told him about the baby he had been completely supportive and indescribably reassuring, throughout everything they had experienced over the past few months. As her body had begun to change she had been frightened, but Jack had reassured her on that point too; in fact, the moment she had placed his hand on her abdomen at the first sight of change, she had found her terror at her changing body melting away, and his adoration and protectiveness over their child empowered her. As she had gotten bigger he had continued to make his love and admiration for both her and their baby perfectly clear, and she cherished the memory of his hands upon her growing belly. But at the same time, the increasing prominence of her rounded abdomen, and his adoration of it, caused her to feel strong and frequent waves of terror: these facts, like the incredible sensation of the baby moving inside her, reminded her of how real this baby was, how it was growing and thriving inside her, and how much they both had to lose if something went wrong. And if it did – a prospect she tried to banish to the furthest point in her mind – she would never forgive herself, and the loss would destroy Jack. The prospect of losing the baby and breaking his heart were too overwhelming to even contemplate.

"Sorry" Phryne said simply, forcing herself from her thoughts, and offering him a small smile. Jack stepped towards her and was about to respond, when Phryne inhaled sharply and looked up towards the kitchen. "We're off now, Mr B" she called. "We'll be back this evening" she informed him, just as the kindly butler appeared in the kitchen doorway and looked into the dining room.

"Very good, Miss" he replied, offering her a smile as she picked up her cloche and put it on. "Inspector" he added. Jack nodded in response and turned towards Phryne, who was already walking out of the room and into the hallway. Jack followed her, watching as she picked up a small red handbag from the table by the coat stand and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, prompting her to look up at him. Her expression was calm and curious but her eyes were worried. She looked into his eyes and realised immediately that he knew what had frightened her.

Jack walked slowly towards Phryne, placing his hands gently on her hips and drawing her towards him. Her eyes drifted over his nervously and she remained silent, as he slowly drew his hand up her side and pulled her towards him, holding her in a close embrace. Phryne closed her eyes immediately and lowered her head, resting against his shoulder as he held her, and placing her own hands on his sides as she felt comfort and reassurance flood her. Jack felt the tension in her body slowly dissipate as she relaxed into his arms, and he held her securely to him, remaining perfectly silent and still. Since their discussion in the guest room/nursery just over two weeks ago, Phryne had not directly discussed her concerns and was (he suspected) attempting to conceal them from him. Although this was the last thing he wanted her to feel she had to do, he understood that it was her way of dealing with things for the moment, and that when she was ready she would confide in him. But he knew that this was not that moment, and instead of forcing the subject upon her, he simply wanted to demonstrate that he was there for her, and he always would be. He hoped he understood that.

And she did.

After a short while Phryne opened her eyes and leaned back slightly, prompting Jack to lower his arms and watch as she stepped out of the embrace, meeting Jack's gaze and offering him a gentle smile. Jack looked upon her with affection and slowly lowered his hands from her body, drawing them across her back and down her sides until his fingers fell from her hips.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked gently after a few moments had passed. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she replied quietly. Jack considered her for a moment and, judging that she was alright, nodded in response. "My car or yours?" she asked lightly, levity returning to her tone. Jack smiled gently.

"I'm sure I can humble myself by travelling in the Hispano" Jack replied with equal levity. Phryne smiled.

"I'm very glad to hear it" she stated warmly, as Jack picked up his coat and rested it over his arm and she put his hat upon his head. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Always, Miss Fisher" Jack responded confidently. Phryne nodded in response.

"Well, then" she breathed gently, as she turned and walked towards the door, which Jack held open for her, and they disappeared down the pathway.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the home of Paul Selton in Carlton shortly after half-past eight, and Phryne parked the Hispano directly outside the house as they considered it for a few moments. It was a modest semi-detached construct in white, with black railed balconies and a large front door with a shining silver knocker. It was clean, orderly and very well-maintained, and Phryne and Jack quickly found themselves walking up the pathway inhaling the scents of rosemary and hibiscus. The door was opened by a medium-sized man in his early thirties with blonde hair and green eyes, who was wearing suit trousers, a shift and a waistcoat, with the matching jacket draped over his arm.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at the official-looking gentleman and the well-dressed woman standing before him, the latter of whom looked very familiar. An actress, perhaps?

"Are you Paul Selton?" asked Jack. The man hesitated.

"Who wants to know?" he asked suspiciously. His question was answered by a warrant card which was produced by the man, who was apparently a policeman.

"I'm Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and this is Phryne Robinson, Private Detective" he stated. The man swallowed hard. "Are you Paul Selton?" he repeated.

"Yes" the man replied reluctantly. "What do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

"If you'd invite us in, Mr Selton, we would be happy to explain" Phryne replied, her voice pleasant and amiable. Mr Selton met her gaze.

"Uh" Mr Selton responded. "I'm… I've got to go to catch my tram, I work for an insurance company in the city."

"We won't keep you long" Jack assured him. Mr Selton, who realised he had no choice, nodded in agreement and stood aside to allow them entry.

"Thank you" Jack responded, as he and Phryne walked inside. They exchanged a brief look of acknowledgment at how nervous Mr Selton was, before the door was closed behind them and the man in question appeared before them, and led them into a room on the left, which was the parlour.

The room was large and comfortable, with a large ornate fireplace in the centre of the wall to their left, and large windows directly before them. It was decorated in textured cream wallpaper and the walls adorned with various prints of famous works of art, which Phryne identified as she cast her eyes around the room. Their reluctant host ushered them inside and led them towards the chaise lounge and armchairs in the middle of the room, which surrounded a beautiful hand-crafted coffee table. Phryne placed her hand upon the furniture and ran her hand along the carved woodwork of the lounge, and stroked the fin upholstery with her hand. It was a very expensive piece of furniture which, judging from its appearance, was very new. The item, which was certainly more expensive that the average person who worked in insurance could afford, perfectly matched the three arm chairs, two smaller chairs and a couch which were in the room. Phryne's eyes drifted towards the wooden floor, and she could see recent scuff marks along the pine, confirming her hypothesis: the furniture was new, significantly more expensive than Mr Selton could afford, and had been placed in the room very recently. A cursory glance out of the window to her far left revealed the broken up, mismatched furniture which she suspected had once adorned the house. Phryne and Jack exchanged a look and she looked towards their host, who lowered himself onto one of the plush new seats and perched himself on the edge, looking up at them expectantly. He was sweating.

"This is a very comfortable lounge, Mr Selton" Phryne complemented. "Wherever did you get it?" she asked. "I find myself in search of such comfort at every opportunity" she added innocently, a friendly smile playing upon her lips. Mr Selton swallowed hard.

"It… I don't recall, I'm afraid" he responded. "I bought it over three years ago when I moved into the house" he lied.

"Ah" Phryne replied, her eyes holding his. "Never mind" she breathed. "I suppose we'll have to continue our search" she said to Jack, somewhat regretfully. Mr Selton shifted uncomfortably in his very new, very expensive seat.

"So what was it I can do for you, Inspector?" he asked Jack.

As Jack and the reluctant host discussed the reason for their visit, Phryne considered the man before her and the room they were in. Mr Selton was wearing well-made but well-worn clothing, including a pair of trousers which had been re-hemmed at least three times and a shirt which was starched to within an inch of its life. The stationary on the writing table behind him to the right was cheap, the prints on the wall were cheap due to their popularity, and the alcohol displayed in the liquor cabinet (also new) was equally as inexpensive. Clearly Mr Selton was not a wealthy man, but appearances mattered greatly to him. And yet the furniture in this room was expensive and new, there were catalogues for more furniture on the table between them, and the watch on his wrist was eighteen carat gold. The timepiece wasn't inherited as it was, like the rest of this rather charming little room, brand new.

Phryne listened as Mr Selton advised Jack that he did not know the victim, had an alibi for the night of the attack and would be happy to provide him with the details of his lady friend, who he took to the cinema on the evening in question. These declarations were the first that had fallen from his lips that Phryne actually believed. Mr Selton went quiet when asked if he knew Holly Jane Parker, explaining to Jack and Phryne that he 'wasn't sure he was at liberty to discuss' their relationship, though he assured them it was not a romantic one. Jack assured him he understood, thanked him for his time, and he and Phryne took their leave. The unsuspecting Mr Selton was glowing with relief as he escorted them to the door, which he closed quickly behind them. Jack and Phryne remained silent as they walked down the path and got into the Hispano. It was only when they were both seated that Phryne spoke.

"It would appear that Mr Selton has recently come in to a fair amount of money" Phryne stated. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I agree" he replied.

"The furniture in that room alone is worth over three hundred pounds" Phryne informed him. "And that's without consideration of that watch" she added. Jack nodded.

"Eighteen carat?" he asked.

"At least" Phryne confirmed.

"So we have a juror who has suddenly just come into a lot of money" Jack stated.

"Whilst serving on an active case in the Supreme Court" Phryne added, as she met Jack's eyes. "The most obvious explanation would be bribery" she added, as she turned on the engine and drove out of Carlton.

"Someone is paying off the jury to ensure a certain verdict is passed" Jack stated.

"I'm afraid I have to agree" Phryne said. "Perhaps our visit to Miss Parker will provide further clarification" she added. "What's the address?" she asked. Jack read out an address in Fitzroy and she nodded, driving to the location.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the house twenty-three year old Holly Jane Parker shared with her parents, who were very polite and welcoming, and ushered Phryne quickly into the parlour. Mrs Parker offered Phryne tea, water, light refreshments and additional cushions, all of which the lady detective declined. She almost felt guilty about their reasons for being there, but these feelings were slightly allayed once the kindly parents left the room to give them the privacy Jack had requested, and the light-haired girl with an impudent manner and permanent scowl glared at her. She was wearing an art silk shift dress, high heeled sandals and look of perpetual annoyance. The clothes were not new or expensive, not was the costume jewellery she was wearing, but there were still other avenues to be explored. Phryne looked up at her with a gentle expression.

During the questioning Miss Parker confirmed the same as her fellow juror: she did not know the victim, she had no knowledge of the incident in question, and had never been to that law firm before. She was at home all evening on the night in question, and her parents could confirm it.

"I'll ask them to do it now, then we can get this over with" Holly sighed in annoyance. "I have a lot on today, you know" she informed them.

Phryne and Jack exchanged a look and Phryne nodded, as Holly walked out of the room and returned with her mother, who proclaimed that her daughter was a good girl, had been home all evening that night, and would 'surely be of no interest to the Police'. The mother, unlike the daughter, was warm and amiable and her eyes drifted constantly towards Phryne, which her daughter seemed to take offence at.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Parker" Jack responded, as he rose from his seat. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs Parker" Jack said shaking the hand of the older blonde lady, who smiled warmly up at him.

"It's no problem at all, Inspector Robinson" she assured him, as her daughter scowled beside her. "We're more than happy to assist the Police in any way we can" she declared. Phryne was considering that the eye-roll Holly just gave would surely cause a headache, as she rose from her seat and looked up at Mrs Parker.

"Mrs Parker, might I use your bathroom before I leave?" she asked the obliging hostess in a polite and charming manner, as she placed her right hand upon her rounded mid-section. "I'm not sure the baby will let me wait until we get back into the city" she explained.

"Yes, yes, of course, Mrs Robinson" she responded happily, as she took a few steps forward and gestured into the hallway. "It's just upstairs, first door on the left" she added.

"Thank you" Phryne smiled, stroking her abdomen as she walked past her charming hostess and her vitriolic daughter, who sighed audibly in annoyance as Phryne passed.

Phryne came downstairs a few minutes later and smiled at her hostess.

"Thank you, Mrs Parker" Phryne said sincerely. "You have a lovely home. And your soap is absolutely divine" she added, rubbing her palms together lightly. Mrs Parker smiled in response.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it" she replied sincerely. Phryne smiled and turned towards her daughter.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience our visit has caused you, Miss Parker" Phryne said to the girl, who was staring at her coldly. "Thank you for answering our questions" she added. Miss Parker nodded.

"Not at all" she sighed. Phryne forced a smile, not wishing to alert the girl to their suspicions, before turning back towards her mother and saying goodbye again. Mrs Parker walked them to the front door and waved them off as they headed back to the car.

Phryne and Jack got into the Hispano and Phryne drove out of the street, a smile and look of triumph on her face as Jack waited patiently for her to reveal what she had found. It had been with great difficulty that he had managed to suppress his smile at her clever method of gaining access to the upstairs rooms without arising suspicion; though, admittedly, it was a rouse she had used before, on their very first case. But given her current condition, she would be able to make the request frequently during their investigations, and he did not doubt that she would. This time, in the privacy of her company alone, Jack smiled, just as Phryne parked the car two streets away and turned towards him.

"It would appear Miss Parker has been blessed with a recent financial gift, too" Phryne declared. "I went into her bedroom and found several dresses from various boutiques in the city hidden at the back of her wardrobe, price labels still inside" she informed him, "as well as a really rather lovely pair of patent leather court shoes, which I was minded to pilfer" she admitted. Jack nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked. Phryne smiled.

"A thick wad of banknotes hidden amongst some letters in her the drawer bottom drawer of her writing desk" Phryne stated. Jack nodded.

"How much?" he asked.

"Five hundred, at least" she responded. "I didn't have time to count it, otherwise the attentive Mrs Parker would've come in search of me" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement. "I didn't take the money because I didn't want to alert the girl to our knowledge of its existence – she won't suspect we know, she's far too arrogant. And an illegal seizure of the evidence would not assist you in Court, would it?" she asked.

"I'm both flattered and surprised that you considered the legalities of your actions, Miss Fisher" Jack commended. Phryne smiled and started the engine. "So now we know what Miss Monroe stumbled upon" he said. Phryne's expression sobered and she nodded.

"But the question now is, how" Phryne stated. "How on earth did she discover the names of the jurors, the Judge who was presiding over the case, and information as to what was happening?" she asked. "There are only a small number of possibilities, and pleasingly small number of suspects" she said quietly. Jack nodded.

"But without access to confidential files, which we will not be granted, we will need further evidence" he admitted. "The need for an audience with Mrs Thorne is becoming significantly more pressing" he added. "Hopefully Hugh has made some headway" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement and drove towards City South Police Station, with neither of them realising just how much headway Hugh had made in that department.

It was just after ten o'clock in the morning, and Phryne and Jack had scarcely stepped through the door when Senior Constable Hugh Collins hurried around the desk and walked briskly towards them.

"Sir" he breathed, a relieved smile on his face. "It's Mrs Thorne, Sir" he said quickly. Jack and Phryne both stared at him in anticipation. "She's here" he added. Phryne smiled.

"Good, Collins" Jack commended.

"Where did you find her?" asked Phryne.

"Well, technically, Miss, she found us" Hugh replied. "Her daughter had a baby last night and she was staying with them both at their home in Fitzroy – which I now have the address for" he explained. "Mrs Thorne returned to her own home this morning to collect some clothing so she could stay with her daughter for a few days, and she found the card and note I left and got a tram to see us" he said, smiling and still slightly breathless. Phryne smiled at Jack.

"Which room is she in?" Jack asked.

"Interview room one, Sir" Hugh responded quickly. Jack nodded and he and Phryne headed quickly through the station and towards his office, where he deposited his coat at hat, before both walking towards the interview room.

Jack opened the door and glanced inside, stepping aside to enable Phryne to walk into the room. Her eyes instantly befell the grey-haired woman sat unobtrusively in a seat, wearing a light grey coat and light brown hat, her hands clasped neatly in her lap, as she looked up at Phryne with pale blue eyes.

"Mrs Thorne?" Phryne asked gently. The lady nodded nervously.

"Hilda, please" she replied, her voice soft and quiet. Phryne nodded and sat opposite her, as Jack entered the room and closed the door behind them both.

"I'm Phryne Robinson, Private Detective, and this is Inspector Jack Robinson" Phryne said warmly. Mrs Thorne nodded nervously in response, her eyes drifting from Phryne's face to her abdomen, where they lingered affectionately for a moment, before returning to meet her gaze.

"That nice young constable said you've been looking for me?" she said timidly. "I'm sorry, my daughter was pregnant and she had the child last night; he arrived sooner than we realised he would" she said with a fond smile. Phryne smiled gently at her and nodded. "I hope I haven't caused you any trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"None at all" Phryne assured her kindly.

"I'm sorry if we worried you, Mrs Thorne, it certainly wasn't our intention" Jack said gently. "We're investigating a case involving an attack on a young woman and we believe you may be able to help us" he explained. Mrs Thorne looked shocked.

"What attack?" she asked, looking from Jack to Phryne. Phryne adopted a calm expression.

"Carrie Monroe was attacked at her place of work the night before last" Phryne said gently.

"Carrie?" she gasped, her eyes widening. "Is she alright?" she asked, staring into Phryne's eyes.

"Carrie sustained serious head injuries and is currently in hospital" Phryne explained gently. "She hasn't regained consciousness since the attack." Mrs Thorne paled.

"She's such a dear girl, I… what happened?" she asked, shocked.

"We believe she was assaulted and pushed down the stairs to the basement the night before last" Phryne said tentatively. Mrs Thorne clasped her hands together tightly and closed her eyes. "And we think her attack may have had something to do with an illegal act she had uncovered" Phryne added. Mrs Thorne looked up at her, confused. "One which she was trying to put right" she added. Mrs Thorne blinked and nodded.

"That sounds like Carrie" she said affectionately. "She's such a lovely girl" she stated emphatically. "Always in when I arrive to clean, and she always offers me a cup of tea when she sees me" she smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Will she be alright?" she asked Phryne.

"It's too early to tell, I'm afraid" Phryne said gently. "But she has excellent medical care, Mrs Thorne. She's being well looked after" she assured her. Mrs Thorne nodded in agreement. "Do you remember what time you arrived at the offices the night before last?"

"I was a little late" she replied, embarrassment entering her tone, as though she feared Phryne would scold her. "My daughter wasn't feeling well and I stayed with her until her husband returned. He's a doctor" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I got to the office at about five past six" she explained.

"Was Carrie there when you arrived?" Phryne asked. Mrs Thorne sniffed.

"Well, dear, I clean Mr Mitchell's office first, then the reception area, and then I move on to the conveyancing department, then the criminal, then the others" she explained. "So I didn't enter the criminal department where Carrie was working until about half past six" she informed her. Phryne nodded.

"And Carrie was at her desk at half past six the night before last?" Jack asked for clarification.

"Yes, Inspector, she was" Mrs Thorne stated. "She was sipping a cup of coffee when I entered, and she offered me one, but I declined" she stated. "I was late and so I thought I'd best get on" she stated. "As she and the gentleman were still working, I didn't wish to disturb them, so I cleaned the other departments first-"

"Which gentleman would that be, Mrs Thorne?" Phryne asked gently, her curiosity piqued; all other members of staff had claimed to have left the office.

"I don't know his name, dear, I'm sorry" Mrs Thorne responded. "Carrie's the only one who usually stays that late, so I haven't spoken to him before" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" she asked gently, trying to suppress the urgency from her tone. Mrs Thorne provided a description and Phryne looked towards Jack, who nodded.

"What happened after you saw Carrie that evening, Mrs Thorne?" Phryne asked.

"Well, I… I left the office to clean the other departments, and returned there last" she explained. "It would've been about seven o'clock, I'd imagine."

"And was Carrie there when you returned?" Jack asked.

"No" Mrs Thorne responded promptly. "But her things were still there, so presumed she'd gone back to her own department for something" she explained.

"And was the man you saw still there?" asked Phryne.

"No" Mrs Thorne stated. Phryne nodded slowly. "I… I should have checked on her, or said goodbye" she admitted guiltily. "But my daughter wasn't feeling well, you see, and what with her being in her confinement I wanted to be with her, just in case" she explained quickly. "So I tided the department, leaving Carrie's desk untouched but emptying her bin, and caught a tram to see my daughter."

"You did absolutely nothing wrong, Mrs Thorne" Phryne assured her. "There was nothing you could have done to help Carrie" she explained. Mrs Thorne looked rather tearful and nodded unconvincingly in response. "And you are certainly helping her now" she stated warmly. Mrs Thorne inhaled sharply. "How did Carrie seem when you saw her that night?" she asked.

"I only saw her for a moment, you understand" Mrs Thorne explained. "She looked… well, I thought she looked sad, but it might just have been because she was concentrating. She's a very bright girl, you know" she explained. "She, um… she looked up at me as I walked in and smiled, offered e a drink, I politely said no and excused myself to clean the other departments."

"Did the man see you?" Phryne asked.

"No" she replied confidently. "No, he didn't" she added. "He was working in an office towards the back of the room" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"And how had Carrie seemed the day before last?" Phryne asked. "I presume you saw her?"

"Oh yes" Mrs Thorne responded. "Yes, Carrie had been working in the conveyancing department that night. She told me Mr Evans' secretary needed some assistance, and she stayed late to work on some of his files" she explained.

"What time did you see Carrie in the conveyancing department?" Phryne asked

"When I went to clean it at twenty past six" she explained. "It's the first department I clean after Mr Mitchell's office and reception" she explained. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "Carrie offered to make me a cup of tea, but she just about to leave, so I declined" she said reminiscently. "She told me she had just finished, and was about to go home" she added, as she thought back to that night. "She had her coat on and was about to leave when I walked in, but then she said something about… about a tram ticket" she said reflectively, as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Oh yes. She couldn't find her return tram ticket, so she went back into the criminal department, thinking it must have fallen from her bag" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And did you see Carrie again that evening?" she asked.

"Yes" Mrs Thorne replied. "I went back into reception to get my polish – I'd left it behind the desk - and I saw her leave just before the gentleman and his client" she stated. "She looked a little upset, and she was in a hurry" she added, suspicion entering her tone. Phryne sat up straight and blinked.

"Which gentleman?" Phryne asked.

"The one I saw the night before last" Mrs Thorne replied. "He was there the night before the… incident, too" she stated. "He walked out with a tall, well-dressed gentleman who I presume was a client" she stated. "I overheard them talking when I was by reception" she explained. Phryne's eyes widened.

"How can you be sure he was a client?" Phryne asked. "You mentioned earlier that you aren't too familiar with the staff" she said gently.

"No, dear, I'm not" Mrs Thorne replied politely. "But the gentleman called the man 'Mr Jenkinson', instead of using his first name, so I presumed he was a client instead of a colleague" she stated. Phryne nodded in response, her hypothesis confirmed.

"So Carrie went back to the criminal department to look for a lost tram ticket" Phryne said gently. "She left a few minutes later, seeming upset and in a hurry, and then shortly after that the gentleman you saw on the evening of her attack and his client left the office too?" she asked. Mrs Thorne nodded.

"Yes, dear, that's right" she added, feeling that she was missing something. "Do you… do you think it was the client? The criminal?"

"No" Phryne responded. "No, I don't" she added, before meeting the woman's gaze and offering her a gentle smile. "Thank you for your assistance, Mrs Thorne, it has been invaluable" she stated. Mrs Thorne nodded in response.

"I'm going to ask one of my officers to take an official statement from you, if that's alright?" Jack said gently, as he and Phryne rose from their seats. "And then I'll arrange for someone to drive you back to your daughter's house" he assured her.

"Yes, of course. Thank you" Mrs Thorne replied, watching as they rose. "Does… does that help you?" she asked, confused. "Does it help Carrie?"

"Yes, Mrs Thorne, it most certainly does" Phryne replied gently. "It confirms who the person was who attacked her that night" she stated. "And we're going to make sure they are held to account" she assured her, before excusing herself and Jack from the room.

Jack called a constable towards him and instructed him to take Mrs Thorne's statement and then drive her to her daughter's house, which the officer agreed to immediately, and stepped into the room.

"I think we can safely say we know who assaulted Carrie, and why" Phryne said, adrenaline coursing through her veins at the revelation. Jack nodded.

"It's all circumstantial at the moment, we'll need to find something irrefutable" he informed her.

"I think I know how we can do that, Jack" Phryne said with a small smile, her eyes widening at the possibility. "I just need to make a telephone call to Mac" she said. Jack nodded warily in response.

"I'll arrange for search warrants to be drawn up to search the premises of the jurors – officially this time – and we'll seize the money" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement and headed towards Jack's office, as he walked towards the main reception desk to issue the orders to his men.

Shortly before eleven o'clock Phryne and Jack walked into the criminal defence department of Mitchell, Penn and Rosencraft, which had reopened for business as usual. As they stepped inside all those present gradually turned towards them, including Mr Mitchell and Mr Henry (who were talking at the back of the room), Mr Travers and Mr Hilton (who would not meet Jack's gaze), Beth (who was typing mechanically) and another secretary who Phryne did not recognise.

"Inspector, Mrs Robinson" greeted Mr Mitchell, who had begun to walk towards them. "Is there any news?" he asked keenly.

"Mr Mitchell" Phryne replied brightly. "Just the person we were looking for" she added, speaking loud enough for the whole room to hear. "We wanted to make sure you were the first to know the good news" she said, causing the man before her to frown in confusion. "Carrie is awake" she added. Mr Mitchell blinked in surprise. "She regained consciousness about an hour ago and is making excellent progress" she said, relief present in her voice. There was a collective sigh of relief in the office. From most people.

"Does she know what happened? Has she said anything?" he asked keenly.

"I'm afraid her doctor won't allow her an audience with us yet, she says it's too soon" Phryne added. "But she has permitted us to visit her at two o'clock, providing Carrie is well enough."

"Do you think she'll remember what happened?" asked Beth, whose fingers were still poised over her typewriter.

"We don't know yet, Miss Burton" Jack replied. "But her doctor is hopeful" he added. Beth smiled gently and nodded.

"That's wonderful news" she sighed happily, removing her hands from the typewriter. "When can we see her?"

"Given the seriousness of her injuries, her doctors have not permitted her to have visitors yet I'm afraid" Phryne lied. "But we'll let you know more as soon as we've seen her this afternoon" she added. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we really must get going" she added. "Unfortunately we still haven't managed to locate Mrs Thorne, and we'd like to speak to her before we see Carrie" she explained. "Goodbye" she said to the room, before she and Jack departed. As they left the room jack closed the door behind them, they could hear the voices of everyone in the room, as they celebrated the news of Carrie's 'recovery'.

"Are you sure this will work, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked her, as they walked through reception and towards the exit.

"Positive" Phryne said confidently, as she linked her arm through his and they stepped out onto the street.

At one o'clock a well-dressed man carrying flowers walked through the hospital without anyone questioning his presence or his intentions: who would stop such a respectable looking gentleman with a bouquet that was almost certainly for a loved one? He walked past nurses and doctors and even two police officers as he made his way onto the women's ward which, he was satisfied to find, was deserted. He walked slowly along the corridor, lowering the bouquet slightly as he walked, his eyes drifting over the numbers upon the doors. He knew from the flirtatious and overly helpful receptionist on the main desk that Carrie Monroe was in room sixteen. He passed room fourteen and walked faster, barely glancing at room fifteen as he did so, before pausing just outside room sixteen. He cast a cautious glance over his shoulder, before slowly opening the room and stepping inside.

He walked slowly across the room, his feet echoing against the polished floor, as he made his way to the end of the bed. The sleeping figure was laying on her side, facing the window, her head shrouded in bandages. He placed the bouquet on the bottom of the bed (which, given his intentions, he thought was morbidly befitting), before looking around the room. There was an armchair beneath the window to the left which had a light green cushion upon it, which he picked up, holding it with both hands as he walked towards the bed. His breathing became slower and deeper, his footsteps lighter, his eyes dark, as he approached the top of the bed. He began lowering the cushion as he got closer, placing it above where her face was, laying against the pillow.

It was only when he got close enough to reach her that he realised it was a bandaged dummy wearing a wig.

He inhaled sharply and took a step back, and was about to run out of the room, when the sound of the safety being removed from a revolver stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Mr Hunter" Phryne greeted, her voice low and accusatory, and coming from somewhere behind him. He turned quickly and found himself facing the woman, who was stepping out from behind the white folding screen which was against the edge of the wall, and aiming a small golden gun directly at his heart. "So nice of you to visit" she added lightly as she took a step closer. Mr Hunter tensed and swallowed hard, and was about to take a step towards her, when Inspector Jack Robinson emerged from behind the other side of the screen. Mr Hunter was staring at them both with dark, angry eyes. "I'm not sure if you're familiar with rock, paper, scissors, Mr Hunter, but it is always useful to know which weapon is the strongest" Phryne informed him. "And I can assure you that gun beats pillow every time" she added. Mr Hunter, who appeared to be in shock, dropped the pillow on the floor as Jack approached him.

"Where's Carrie?" Mr Hunter asked quietly. "I came to bring her flowers."

"You came to kill her so she couldn't tell us what she knows" Jack corrected, staring at Mr Hunter as he stood before him. "Unfortunately for you, it's too late" he stated. Mr Hunter swallowed hard.

"Did you really think we would tell you all she was awake before we'd spoken to her?" Phryne asked from her position in front of the screen, her golden gun still aiming at his heart, if he had one. "We spoke to her before we came to your office" she stated. Mr Hunter looked visibly agitated. "She told us everything."

"I don't know what she told you, inspector" Mr Hunter stated, looking up at Jack. "But the poor girl's been through a tremendous ordeal and is probably suffering from concussion" he stated. "I only came to bring her flowers."

"And a pillow, too?" Phryne asked sarcastically. "How kind of you" she added, taking a step forward. Mr Hunter ignored her.

"I did not hurt Carrie" he said firmly, his eyes meeting Phryne's. "Why on earth would I? She's a very nice girl and the only competent secretary within that damned place" he stated. "I have no reason to harm her."

"You had plenty of reasons, Mr Hunter" Jack stated. Mr Hunter looked up at him. "Because she found out that you were helping your wealthy client, Mr Jenkinson, to bribe the jurors in his trial" he stated. Mr Hunter laughed darkly and shook his head.

"That's absurd, inspector" he stated. "And the accusation is libellous" he added.

"It's only libel if it's untrue" Phryne countered. "And we all know that it's not" she stated. "You met with Mr Jenkinson at your office night before last" she began. "You believed that Carrie had left for the night but she hadn't, she was simply working in another department" she continued. "So when she walked into the office and overheard your conversation and, quite probably, saw Mr Jenkinson hand over a significant sum of money to you, she fled the room and left the building before you even realised she was there" she added.

"It was only the next morning that you realised she knew" Jack stated. "She wrote down the names of the jurors in her diary and found out who the judge was, adding his name too" he added. "I'd imagine you went to her desk for a file or some stationary when you saw the entry" he continued. "It must have been quite a shock." Mr Hunter, who was beginning to sweat, shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said quietly.

"So, Carrie knew that you were assisting a man to bribe the jury and avoid what would certainly be capital punishment for the murder of his wife" said Phryne, ignoring him. "Not only would your reputation be ruined, but you'd be facing a significant prison sentence if any of this ever came to light" she stated. "Mr Jenkinson couldn't be seen to approach the jurors directly, and you had access to their information, or, at least, a way to obtain it through your presence at Court" she stated. "So Mr Jenkinson – paying you handsomely, I'd imagine – gave you the money to give to the jurors" she explained.

"Mrs Robinson, you're being ridiculous" Mr Hunter accused, before turning towards Jack. "Given your wife's condition, inspector, her emotion and her reason are affected, so I am perfectly willing to forget that this conversation ever-"

"So when you realised she knew about what you had done you waited for her after work the night before last" Jack said, ignoring Mr Hunter and deliberately speaking over him. "You probably saw her getting the key out of her desk drawer and knew exactly where she was going" he added. "So when she left her desk to head to the basement to collect the deeds she needed, you followed her, attacking her at the top of the stairs and then throwing her down them" he stated. "You assumed she'd be found the next morning and her death would be attributed to a tragic accident" he added. Mr Hunter paled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied quietly.

"You know exactly what we're talking about" Phryne responded, lowering her gun as she walked towards him. She reached up towards his neck and pulled down his cravat, revealing deep, raw scratch marks to his neck, which were recent. "She fought you on the staircase but she couldn't overpower you" Phryne said, stepping away from him and raising her gun once more. "You're a criminal defence lawyer, Mr Hunter, you know how this works" she added. "The evidence against you is overwhelming. And what do you think those jurors are going to say when offered a chance at a reduced sentence for testifying against you?" she asked. "It's over, Hunter" she declared. "And you know it." Henry Hunter shifted on the spot and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt her" he said quietly. "I… I tried to reason with her and we argued. She slipped and fell down the stairs. It was an accident" he stated. Jack stared at him in disgust.

"Miss Monroe's injuries beg to differ" Jack replied, his voice low and quiet.

"And your injuries" Phryne stated, "as well as the evidence of your collusion with Mr Jenkinson to bribe the jury, and the attack on Miss Monroe are going to be all that is needed to have you put behind bars for a very long time" she stated, watching as Mr Hunter exhaled deeply and clenched his jaw in discomfort. "Carrie hasn't woken up" Phryne admitted, watching his eyes widen in shock. "Not yet, at least, though I'm sure she will" she added. "But when we match your fingerprint to the one we found on her locket, and to the money we discovered at Miss Parker's house, no jury in the world will acquit you" Phryne informed him. "Regardless of how much you try to pay them off with."

Mr Hunter stared at Phryne for a moment, his eyes ablaze, his face distorted with anger. He lunged forward and reached for Phryne, but was prevented from doing so by Jack, who grabbed him and threw him against the wall, cuffing his hands behind his back as he read him his rights. Phryne watched the scene before her, her heart racing, her gun still trained upon him.

"You bitch" Mr Hunter spat. Jack pressed him harder against the wall.

"Thank you" Phryne replied proudly, as Jack pulled him from the wall and marched him through the room. "Give my regards to City Gaol" she called, as Jack handed him over to the custody of two of his constables. Jack exhaled deeply and turned back towards Phryne, who had put her gun back in her bag and was walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" she responded. Jack watched her for a moment.

"You need to be more careful" he stated, his voice gently but confident. Phryne nodded in agreement. She knew she'd overstepped the mark. "You shouldn't have got so close to him."

"I know" Phryne replied quietly. "I'm sorry" she said sincerely. "It won't happen again" she added with conviction. Jack nodded gently in response. "When he implied my accusation was related to my condition I could have shot him right then" she stated. A small smile played on Jack's lips as he and Phryne walked down the corridor together.

"I'm glad you managed to restrain yourself" replied Jack in a similar tone, "and so, I'm sure, is Mr Hunter" he added. Phryne chuckled lightly in response and placed her arm through his, as they walked together down the corridor. It was only when they reached room twelve that they were drawn from their private thoughts, as the door burst open and a tired but overjoyed Tom emerged.

"Phryne, Inspector Robinson" he breathed, half-stepping into the corridor without actually leaving the room. "She's awake."

Jack and Phryne spent the next hour with Carrie Monroe, who had regained consciousness and delighted the doctors by being able to speak. Although she was clearly tired and her speech was slightly slurred, she held Phryne's hand with all her strength and said 'Hunter', 'Jury', 'Jenks', which Phryne nodded to in understanding, sitting beside the young woman and assuring her that Mr Hunter had been arrested for both the bribery matters and his attack on her. She had promptly burst into tears and was comforted by Phryne and a very attentive Tom Edwards, who had not let go of her hand. Carrie fell asleep shortly afterwards, under the watchful eyes of Tom, her sister and Mac, and Phryne and Jack excused themselves from the room to allow them all some privacy. As soon as they had closed the door behind them Phryne turned towards Jack and kissed him passionately, relief and delight flooding her at this unexpected outcome. Jack returned the kiss immediately, but broke it shortly afterwards, reminding Phryne that they were in a hospital.

"They deliver babies in the ward adjoining this one, Jack" Phryne replied lightly. "I'm sure the nurses can cope with a kiss" she added, and she kissed him again, with such passion and sensuality that his breath was taken away, to demonstrate the fact.

Neither of them heard the click of the shutter from the camera from the other end of the corridor.

After leaving the hospital, Jack and Phryne drove back to the station, where Jack was forced to make a rather difficult telephone call to the Chief Commissioner concerning jury tampering in a Crown Court case involving a wealthy and influential public figure. Phryne poured him a large measure of whiskey and laid it before him before she sat in her seat in his desk and began to write out her statement, which she knew the Chief Commissioner would be demanding before long; and she had no intention of making things more difficult for Jack than she knew they would be in this case. Following the arduous telephone call to Commissioner Petersen (who was, apparently, a golfing partner of Judge Evans), the rest of the afternoon interviewing the two jurors who, as Phryne had predicted, agreed to testify against Mr Hunter in return for a reduced sentence after being confronted with the strength of the evidence. Mr Hunter was then interviewed by Jack and Phryne, who informed him that his fingerprints had been found on both Miss Monroe's locket and the money in Miss Parker's home, and he refused to utter a word throughout. After an hour Jack arranged for him to be taken down to the cells, before turning back to Phryne, who appeared to be tired. Jack glanced down at his watch and realised it was gone seven, and looked at her with a gentle expression. He was about to speak when Phryne, perhaps sensing his eyes upon her, placed her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed herself up into a standing position, frowning in discomfort as she did so.

"Really, Jack, you must do something about these chairs" Phryne protested, as she placed her hand on her lower back. "It feels like I've been pressed in a vice" she added lightly. Jack looked at her sympathetically and nodded, before saying something that surprised her.

"I will" he assured her, placing his hand just above her own on her back. Phryne looked up at him in surprise.

"I'll hold you to that, inspector" she responded, offering him a small, tired smile.

"Well I'll have to do something" he replied, feigning a sigh. "Because I can't have you feeling uncomfortable in all the interviews you sit in on over the coming months" he stated. Phryne looked up at met his eyes, which were looking down upon her with affection.

Phryne was about to respond to him when she felt something curious inside, a strong motion which prompted her to inhale sharply and look down, placing her hand instinctively upon her rounded belly. Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted slightly, as she looked down at herself in a combination of awe and confusion.

"Phryne?" asked Jack, whose voice was filled with concern, as he placed his free hand over hers and stepped closer to her. "Phryne, what's wrong?" he asked, his features marred with worry.

"No, nothing, I…" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and slightly breathless, as she looked up at Jack with wide eyes and a gentle expression. "I think I just felt the baby kick" she said, finding herself feeling both nervous and exhilarated by the prospect. Jack's worried expression fell away completely and he looked at her warmly.

"What?" he breathed, a smile playing on his lips, as he looked from her stomach to her face. Phryne smiled gently in response and looked back towards her stomach, where their hands were resting.

"I think so, I- yes" she breathed, removing her hand from her abdomen and placing it over Jack's, which she guided slightly lower and held firmly against her, just as she felt another flutter of movements against her abdomen. "There" she said, smiling as she looked up at him. "Did you feel it?" she asked hopefully, her smile widening as she considered his expression; his eyes were wide and gentle, and a warm smile played upon his lips as he stared down at her abdomen with a look of affection and awe. He had definitely felt it. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Jack said quietly, his voice slightly choked, as he lifted his head and met Phryne's gaze. "Yes, I can feel it" he added, as he felt another gentle tap against the palm of his hand. Phryne's smile widened and she exhaled sharply, placing her hand slightly beneath Jack's.

The movements continued at irregular intervals and they experienced them together, a warm smile playing on Jack's lips. After a couple of minutes he looked up at Phryne, who looked worried, but smiled when she met his gaze. His expression sobered and he stroked her back soothingly, waiting for her to speak.

"It's so strong" Phryne said gently, her nervous eyes meeting his, seeking confirmation. Jack nodded.

"Of course it is" Jack replied, his voice low and kind. "With you as a mother, how could our child not be?" he asked. Phryne smiled gently and placed her hand over his. "Everything's fine" he assured her. "You can feel that for yourself" he said gently, as he continued to rub her back soothingly. Phryne nodded.

"And I think we can safely say the baby is making us aware of another irrefutable fact, too" Phryne replied lightly. Jack watched her with interest.

"And what would that be, Miss Fisher?" he asked, wondering where this would leading. She met his gaze.

"The baby _definitely_ agrees with me about those chairs" she replied with a smile. Jack smiled in response and stepped closer to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as their hands rested on her stomach, as their tiny baby kicked against his open palm.

* * *

In the large parlour of her home, Maria Salvatore was examining the photographs Cipriano had just handed her, each of which she was considering carefully. They had all been taken of Mrs Robinson over the past week or so, and they were delightfully informative. They showed her at a club she frequented on Thursdays, having lunch with a woman who was (according to the photographer) both her friend and her physician, and leaving the theatre with the Inspector, who was dressed in black tie. Maria allowed herself a moment to appreciate the image before turning it over and considering the others.

Throughout the array of photographs were many pictures which displayed Mrs Robinson's rounded stomach which, from the information within her hands, Maria was able to make fairly accurate assumptions about.

"I'd say she's around five months pregnant" Maria said quietly, as Salvatore smoked a cigar in the armchair opposite hers. "Possibly more" she added, as she continued to look through the pictures. She scowled as she reached the last one. "When was this taken?" she demanded, holding up a picture of Mrs Robinson and her husband kissing in a hospital corridor.

"The date is on the back" Cipriano replied, as he reached for his whiskey. "That one was taken today" he stated. Maria glanced back towards it and nodded in understanding, before placing it at the bottom of the pile and stacking them neatly.

"Your little friend is very useful" she commended. Cipriano looked up. It was the closest Maria had ever come to giving him a complement.

"He is not my friend" he responded. Maria chuckled darkly.

"Well, whatever he is, make sure he is always present" she ordered. "He will be invaluable over the coming months" she stated, her eyes drifting over the first picture again, which showed the lady detective wearing what appeared to be a pair of trousers. Whilst pregnant. She scoffed. "If she is as far along as I think, her child will be due to arrive when my Roberto is standing trial" she stated, her voice edged with sadness. Cipriano looked up at her and watched as an unnerving smile played upon her lips. "Now that could be very useful" she stated, as she looked up at her associate. "But we need to know" she declared. Cipriano stared at her for a moment.

"You want to know when the baby will be born?" he asked. Maria nodded. "How will we be able to find that out?" Maria sighed in annoyance and returned her attentions to the pictures, which she flicked through, before selecting one depicting Mrs Robinson having lunch with a red haired woman in tweed who was, apparently, a doctor. She leaned towards Cipriano and offered him the picture, which he accepted, looking down at it for a few moments. Maria watched as realisation dawned upon him.

"The person who has that information, my dear, would be her doctor" she said darkly.

Cipriano looked down at the image in his hand, then back up towards Maria, and nodded.


	80. Chapter 59

**A/N: Hi everyone. Apologies for the delay in updating, it's been a busy week! Thank you again for your continued support of this story, and for your patience, I really can't tell you how much they both mean to me.**

 **I am trying to write lighter chapters, as well as more serious casefic based ones, to enable us to explore the fun and romantic sides of Phryne and Jack amidst their worries about the pregnancy and the threat of the Camorra. If you feel the story has too much/too little of something please let me know. And, as always, if anything seems out of character or inaccurate, please let me know.**

 **Until next time,**

 **HQ21**

Following the conclusion of the Carrie Monroe case, Phryne and Jack spent the remainder of the week working independently. Jack's attentions had been fully occupied by a spate of jewellery store robberies occurring in the early hours in Fitzroy, whilst Phryne had been engaged in finding some very confidential documents which had been stolen from the office a government official, Gregory Harvey (who was a friend of Phryne's). Due to the long hours he was working in the investigation, and the fact that these hours tended to be from the late evening throughout the night and next morning, Phryne was concerned that Jack would not be able to make their appointment with Mac on Friday morning (despite his assurances he wouldn't allow that to happen), and so had telephoned Mac and arranged for them both to see her at seven o'clock on Thursday evening. Jack arrived home shortly after his shift ended at half-five, and was able to have dinner with Phryne before they headed to their appointment, which confirmed that all was well (the baby even kicked Mac for good measure during her examination of Phryne, to ensure she was fully aware of its well-being). As Phryne had suspected, by the time they arrived home Mr Butler informed Jack that he had two messages from the Commissioner, who "required his urgent attention at City South Police Station". Knowing how anxious Phryne could be after her medical appointments, Jack was prepared to inform the Commissioner that he was unable to attend, until she convinced him otherwise, explaining that she had her own matters to look into that evening. It was with great reluctance that he left that evening, but Phryne assured him she was fine, and would telephone him immediately if she required it. He nodded in agreement and kissed her tenderly, before heading back to the station for what he knew would be another very late night, oblivious to the fact that his wife would be having one too.

Phryne solved her own case that evening, retrieving the documents from a disgruntled employee and preventing a scandal, which her client greatly appreciated. Phryne had been assisted in the case by Bert who, at her request, had accompanied her that evening as they followed the suspect. Although Phryne knew she was more than capable of dealing with the matter by herself, she and Jack had discussed the measures she should take to ensure the safety of both her and the baby, and had agreed that she should be assisted by Bert or one of Jack's officers in certain matters, and she felt quite confident that this would be one of them. Even with Bert's assistance, the case had been most draining, and she had been relieved to have been able to retreat to her bed in the early hours of Friday morning, resolving not to leave it until at least midday. She was also grateful that Jack had been so fully engaged with his robbery case and was therefore absent that evening, as she feared her late night return might have unsettled him; though, of course, he would find out quite soon, she imagined, as the villain in question was currently at City South Police Station. But that was a matter for tomorrow.

Phryne lay back against her pillow and drew the covers around her, sighing contently as she snuggled down beneath the warm bedsheets and closing her eyes. In the moments before sleep claimed her, she found her mind drifting back to her evening's activities, which involved her and Bert breaking in to her client's own home in order to protect him from the vengeful employee who, after being fired for stealing funds, had stolen the documents and planned to make it appear that Gregory had sold them. He was then going to murder the man and make it look like suicide; a fact which, unfortunately, had not come to light until after they had followed him into her client's house and towards the study. Before the thief could remove the safety from his gun Phryne and Bert were standing behind him with the barrels of their own guns pressed against the back of his head. He dropped the gun in shock and was promptly tackled to the ground by Gregory, who then hauled him to his feet and threw him down into a chair, as Phryne searched him and matters revealed themselves. The forged suicide note was found in his pocket, and he admitted the offences straight away. Phryne smiled slightly as she remembered the look on the face of one of Jack's officers who attended the scene, and found the pregnant lady detective perched on the edge of Gregory Harvey's rather grand desk, dressed all in black and pointing a golden revolver at the head of a very angry-looking man in an armchair. Phryne briefly recounted the events, provided the officer with the evidence and asked him to give Jack her regards, before gliding out of the room and down the corridor with Bert, who was staring with disdain at the opulent house he'd been dragged into by Miss Fisher. Phryne and Bert were followed by Gregory, who kissed Phryne on the cheek and thanked them both profusely, before walking them to her car. He watched the grave spray out from beneath the wheels of her Hispano as she disappeared into the night, and smiled fondly as he considered this incredible woman. His thoughts were so focused upon her that he barely registered his former employee being dragged from his home by two burly officers, who forced him into the back of their police car.

Phryne sighed gently at the memories, feeling both relieved and satisfied that the matter had been brought to a swift conclusion and that the villain in question had been prevented from making an attempt on her friend's life. However, she was still not able to quite shake that deep-rooted feeling of terror and unease she felt as she remembered the events from the past hour, which quickly turned from something seemingly low-risk to a potential threat to the baby's well-being. As she turned onto her side and faced the window, her breathing became deeper and she was drawn closer towards the sleep she desperately craved. However, she was prevented from doing so by a sudden familiar sensation within her stomach, as the baby began to kick her determinedly. Phryne's left hand drifted to her stomach and she rested it over the centre of her lower abdomen, where the kicks were becoming firmer and more frequent beneath her palm. Her eyes drifted open for a moment and she smiled fondly as she felt the gentle kicks, which she had also experienced an hour earlier when she and Bert had broken into Gregory's home – something which had apparently excited the baby unprecedentedly, given the strength and frequency of its kicks during her clandestine late-night mission; indeed, when she had held the gun to the villain's head the baby became so excitable that she felt certain its foot would actually break through her abdominal wall. She was very thankful to have been proven wrong in the minutes that followed. As she remembered the incident in the study, Phryne's excitement at the sensation of her baby kicking quickly turned to terror as she recalled the almost debilitating fear she had felt at the possibility that her child's safety could be compromised; she hadn't realised what the man had been intending to do or that he was armed, and had presumed he was simply trying to steal more documents from the house. When she and Bert saw him break in and followed him there had been no time to call for help, and so they had followed him very cautiously, waiting outside the study door until she heard Gregory get up from his seat and order the man to put the gun down. Phryne's right hand went immediately to her stomach, and she experienced an unprecedented wave of sudden panic which almost debilitated her completely. It was then that Bert had turned towards her, put up a hand to indicate for her to stay there, and she had nodded in agreement, watching as he looked around the corner, before creeping into the study and then rushing towards the villain. The guilty man dropped his own weapon and Gregory had him in a chair by the time Phryne entered the study, but she still had not been able to fight off the feeling of fear and danger she had experienced since that moment. Her senses were heighted and she felt as though she were on high alert, with every nerve in her body on edge with anticipation. It was a type of fear she never felt for her own well-being, but it strongly echoed her terror when Jane and Jack had been kidnapped, and it had caused her to feel so sick and so frightened that she'd felt as though she couldn't breathe. It was only when she was beneath the covers of her own bed and feeling the baby kicking against her palm that she felt it was truly safe, and the gentle kicks soothed her frayed nerves, sending her into a deep, much-needed sleep.

When Phryne next opened her eyes it was not midday, as she had hoped it would be. Instead, it was half-past eight in the morning, she was laying on her back with the bedsheets drawn across her body, and the feeling of a weight beside her upon the mattress and that familiar, masculine scent made her realise that she wasn't alone. On this occasion, Phryne found it no great trial to open her eyes.

"Jack" she breathed, as she tilted her head to the left and looked up at him with a tired smile.

Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed and facing her, was fully-dressed and appeared (as he always did) immaculate and completely alert and awake, despite the fact that he must have gotten in much later than she had. At the sound of her voice Jack smiled gently, and planted his hand onto the bed as he turned to face her directly, his eyes drifting from her face to her abdomen before meeting her gaze once more.

"Good morning" he said gently, as he looked upon her with affection. Phryne pressed her hands on the mattress and eased herself into a sitting position, which she did quickly despite her tiredness and the extra weight around her middle. Jack smiled appreciatively as the bedsheets fell from her body and revealed her rounded abdomen, which was shrouded in the white material of her nightdress. Phryne looked up and met his gaze, smiling as she caught him staring at her abdomen, finding herself feeling filled with warmth at the prospect.

"How is the investigation into the jewellery heists?" Phryne asked, as she stroked some hair behind her ear and met his gaze.

"Concluded" Jack replied. "The perpetrators were caught last night" he explained. "After they tried to break into another establishment and were beaten half to death by the proprietor" he stated.

"Oh dear" Phryne responded. "Will they survive?"

"They will, certainly" Jack stated. "Though their pride may never recover" he added. Phryne smiled gently in response. "And from the report Constable Barton put on my desk this morning, it appears you had quite an interesting evening too" he said gently. Phryne's smile faltered slightly and she met his gaze, searching for signs of disappointment, admonishment or anger; she found none, nor was his tone accusatory or frustrated. But she did detect interest, curiosity and concern. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"I followed a suspect in a theft matter to the house of my client" Phryne began, her voice low and hesitant. Jack nodded encouragingly and watched her with kind eyes. "I thought he was going to make another theft attempt, but it appears he was not" she continued. "I followed him to the study and waited by the door, intending on surprising him in another act of theft, when I heard my client tell him to 'put down the gun'" she explained tentatively. "I didn't know he was armed and I didn't know he was there to kill Gregory" she assured Jack. "If I had I would have called you" she assured him. Jack nodded.

"I know" Jack replied gently. "You can't foresee how an event is going to play out, or how it might progress" he said gently, is voice low and kind, and devoid of accusation or anger. "But given how quickly events developed last night and how the outcome could have been very different…" he began tentatively, pausing for a moment as though uncertain of how to proceed. "I'm glad you had Bert with you last night, and from now on I think it would be best if you had one of my officers, or one of the red raggers, with you at all times, regardless of how low-risk the investigation may seem" he said, speaking gently and holding her gaze. It came as somewhat of a surprise to Jack when she nodded immediately.

"Yes, of course" she agreed, nodding as she spoke. "I will" she assured him. Jack nodded gently in response.

"Thank you" he responded, his voice kind and sincere. "Please feel free to pick the most attractive officers, if that's still your wish" he added lightly. Phryne offered him a tired smile.

"Of course it is, Jack" she replied easily. "Have you been back long?" she asked.

"I got home shortly after one" Jack informed her. Upon seeing her confusion that he was fully dressed and apparently ready for the day, he quickly continued to speak. "I have a meeting with the Commissioner about the robberies, and I need to speak to the doctors of the perpetrators to see if they're well enough to attend Court this afternoon" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"You must be exhausted" she sympathised. "We don't have to go to this murder mystery evening tonight" she added. "I can call Jacqueline and-"

"No" Jack interceded gently. Phryne had been looking forward to the evening and, although he was reluctant to admit it, so was he. "No, that won't be necessary" he assured her kindly. "I'm sure it will be a very interesting evening. And besides" he added, his voice adopting a lighter tone, "if we can't go, I won't get to see you in your costume" he stated.

Phryne smiled in response to Jack's statement. All of the guests would be adopting the persona of a character in the Murder Mystery evening, and needed costumes prepared accordingly. In her and Jack's case, Jacqueline had conspired with Dot to create the costumes, which would only be revealed to the detectives that evening. Dot had been taking her measurements almost daily to ensure the outfit fitted her comfortably, but had remained very tight-lipped about it. Phryne had seen her disappear into her bedroom in the attic with a bolt of black material but had not pressed Dot for any clues or hints. For someone who was not overly keen on surprised, Phryne had to admit, she was looking forward to seeing her costume.

"Nor will I" Phryne said with equal amusement, her eyes meeting Jack's. "But if you do start to feel tired we can always leave early."

"Before the case is solved?" Jack asked, feigning shock. "Your curiosity would never allow it, Miss Fisher" he added. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence.

"For you, Jack, it most certainly would" she said sincerely. Jack smiled warmly in response.

"I'll be fine, Phryne" he assured her kindly, as his eyes drifted over her own tired eyes, and left arm that was cradling her abdomen protectively, apparently without her knowledge. "I'm not the one in need of more rest" he added gently, before leaning towards her and kissing her tenderly on the lips, a loving, tender gesture which took her breath away. Phryne inhaled sharply and opened her eyes to meet his just as he was leaning out of the kiss. "Try and get some more sleep" he soothed, running a hand down her back and rubbing it gently.

"I think I'm alright for the moment" Phryne assured him. "Perhaps later" she added. Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"I'll see you this evening" he replied. Phryne nodded.

"In my costume" she stated, as he got up off the bed and turned back towards her.

"In your costume" he confirmed, before smiling at her once more, considering how beautiful and serene she appeared shrouded in all those layers of white fabric, before turning on the spot and leaving the room.

Phryne, despite her earlier conviction, lay back against the pillows for what she decided would only be a moment. But she did not rise until twelve.

After having a long bath, pulling on a loose-fitting light blue and white shift dress and enjoying a light lunch, Phryne spent most of the early afternoon reading in the parlour, as Dot added the finishing touches to her costume covertly in her bedroom. At half-past three Phryne had finished her book and was feeling restless, so took herself for a walk along the foreshore, which restored her somewhat, and she arrived back at home an hour later feeling revitalised and refreshed. She quickly relieved herself of her light jacket and handbag, before heading upstairs to find a light shawl, when something she saw from the landing caused her to stop in her tracks.

As Phryne reached the top of the staircase and began to walk across the landing, she noticed that the door to the spare room opposite hers was open. It was the room she and Jack had talked about making into a nursery for the baby, though Jack had not raised the subject in recent weeks, which she suspected was largely due to her breakdown a couple of weeks before. As she stood on the landing and stared at the half-open door, she remembered sitting beside Jack on the chaise lounge in the room two weeks ago, crying and bearing her soul to him as he held her and listened attentively. She felt a familiar pang of embarrassment and discomfort at having done so, which was quickly soothed by the memory of Jack's words and his assurances, and how kind and patient he had been with her, despite her hysterics. Though, of course, Jack would never describe her as having been hysterical. But she had been. At least, in her eyes. And she hadn't entered that room since.

Phryne remained perfectly still for almost a minute, staring at the door and feeling a knot tightening in her stomach, as memories of her fears and the admissions of those fears came flooding back to her, filling her with terror and guilt once more. She released a shaken breath and closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm herself, before opening her eyes slowly and staring at the door. She knew she couldn't go on like this. She couldn't allow her fears to dictate her actions, or have such a profound hold upon her. But she felt powerless to stop it. Since breaking down in front of Jack in that very room two weeks ago, she had actively avoided it, even asking Dot to put the books she had bought and read on pregnancy and infancy in there, finding herself unable to go inside herself. But as she stood on the landing of her own house and stared at the door leading to the room, she found herself remembering all the things that were contained within, as well as the books. There was the cat toy she had bought the baby, children's books she'd purchased, the clothing Sheila had so lovingly made, and the clothes and blankets and other items she herself had recently purchased. She felt a flood of excitement at the memory of buying the clothes, but this was quickly replaced by knowledge of the fact that she had conquered her fear and found it resurfacing shortly afterwards; she'd been frightened of buying the clothes which represented the fact her baby would be born in case something went wrong and it was not, and when she conquered that and finally allowed herself to plan for her child, the arrival of those clothes and the subsequent discussion with Jack had dragged her right back to that terrified, helpless place she had been in before. But as Phryne stood on the landing and looked towards the room, she resolved that she would not allow herself to be in that position again.

Phryne inhaled sharply and walked slowly across the landing, approaching the room with the caution of an uninvited houseguest, before stepping tentatively inside.

The room was exactly as she had left it, with the exception of the books which Dot had stacked neatly on a shelf. There was also a black clothes protector on the bed, which she suspected concealed Jack's costume, which would explain why the door had been left open. The boxes containing the items she had collected for the baby so far remained on the dressing table and beside the chaise lounge, and were displayed unobtrusively within the room. Phryne swallowed thickly and walked further into the room, ignoring the rising feeling of fear as she did so, and focusing instead on those white boxes wrapped in ribbon, which she and Jack had been forced to abandon a couple of weeks before. She gently eased herself down onto the chaise lounge and turned to her left, picking up one of the as yet unopened boxes from _The Velvet Rose_ and placing it in her lap. She placed her hands on either side of the box and stared at it for a moment, before slowly untying the ribbon and lifting the lid, and finding that her curious fingers were removing the thin pink tissue paper before she even noticed. As she drew the delicate paper aside, she found herself staring at the tiny pink dress she had felt so drawn to in the shop, though she distinctly remembered that she had not ordered it, selecting gender-neutral items instead. She looked down at it curiously, lifting the tiny garment up from its wrappings and holding it before her, her eyes darting across it. The little pink dress was made from cotton, and felt soft and light beneath her fingertips. It looked like a tiny smock, with lace detailing around the neckline and wrists, and upon the base of the dress. It was beautiful. Phryne smiled gently as she studied the garment, before putting the box onto the couch beside her and resting the dress on her lap. She spread it out fully, considering how tiny it was, how small the arms were, and she marvelled at the knowledge that the baby – her baby – would really be that small. She looked down at her rounded midsection, which she swore was growing by the day, and wondered how big the baby was now. She smiled fondly at the thought and looked back at the dress, which she carefully folded, before putting back into the box. As she did so, her fingers captured more fabric beneath the tissue paper, and she frowned slightly in confusion, before moving the paper aside to reveal a garment that she also recognised, which she lifted from the wrappings. It was the white boy's romper suit she had seen in the shop. As she lifted it out of its packaging a small envelope fell into her lap, and she lowered the tiny garment to pick it up. Her name was written in a beautiful calligraphic style on the front, and she opened it slowly, reading the note with interest.

 _Dear Mrs Robinson,_

 _As you made such a large order and paid a very generous amount, I took the liberty of also sending you these two items, which I hope are to your liking. I noticed you looking at them when you were in my shop, and I would be honoured if you would accept them as my own humble gift. If I can be of any further assistance to you, please do not hesitate to contact me._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Elsie O'Brien_

Phryne smiled at the letter and folded it carefully, before putting it back inside its envelope. She picked up the white romper suit – which, as she had previously considered, could be worn by either a boy or a girl – and studied it with interest for several moments. Unlike women's clothing, infant's attire was something she was completely ignorant of, and she found herself turning the garment over and over in her hands, as she attempted to work out how it was put on. She doubted there would be zips, but surely there were clasps of some kind? Or buttons? _Ah,_ she thought, as she looked in the centre of the shorts, which was lined with tiny buttons. _So it's pulled over the baby's head and then secured using the buttons_ , Phryne reasoned. _But how on earth does one entice the child to stay still for long enough?_ Abandoning that particular thought for further consideration at a later date, Phryne folded the romper suit as neatly as she could and put it back inside its box, securing the lid once more and laying it down on the floor to her left. She then turned towards the stack of boxes to her right, which remained unopened. She took a deep breath and reached for another box.

Phryne spent the next twenty minutes opening the boxes and considering their contents, finding herself feeling like a child at Christmas as she was surrounded by cardboard and paper and ribbon. She opened boxes containing baby gowns, socks and other items of clothing, as well as squares of material used for nappies and several blankets. She explored each item with interest, taking time to turn it over in her hands and examine it closely, which she did avidly and with great interest. As Phryne opened the final box, she pulled the tissue paper neatly inside and stared down, finding her breath catching in her throat at the item within.

It was a beautiful, hand-made crocheted white baby shawl.

Phryne placed her hands upon the fabric, which was intricately woven and indescribably soft, as she felt the material against her fingertips. She lifted it from the box and held it reverently, watching with fascination as the item unfolded itself in her hands, revealing a length of soft, white closely woven fabric. It felt so soft and gentle beneath her fingertips, and she quickly drew it out, spreading the fabric as far as it could go and staring at it with awe and admiration. It must have taken Mrs O'Brien hours to make, and it was beautiful. Phryne didn't know why she was so affected by the shawl, which appeared to have an almost hypnotic affect upon her, and nor was she certain of how long she spent simply holding it in her hands. Allowing the fabric to drift between her fingertips as she held it. It was only when she heard a familiar voice calling her name from the doorway that she was drawn from her reverie.

"Phryne?" called Jack gently, stepping into the room as he spoke. Phryne blinked and looked up at him, appearing initially confused. She expression warmed but her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and the shawl felt suddenly rather heavy in her hands. She lowered it quickly into the box beside her and rose from her seat, turning towards Jack, who was walking towards her.

"I was just…" Phryne began, feeling suddenly rather anxious, and finding she felt a strong need to provide an explanation. Jack walked slowly towards her and wore a gentle, reassuring expression, and the kind look in her eyes stopped all further words from escaping her lips.

"It's alright" Jack reassured her as he stood before her, his voice low and gentle. She looked worried and embarrassed, and he wished to alleviate both afflictions from her immediately. "There's nothing to explain" he said simply, his tone calming her. She watched him for a moment before nodding.

"No, of course not, I… I know, I just…" Phryne responded, before quickly cutting off, finding herself uncertain of how to proceed. "I wanted to check on… on things" she said, feigning confidence. Jack nodded in understanding.

"And how are things?" he asked gently. Phryne met his gaze and inhaled deeply, considering her next words carefully and releasing a slow breath, pushing aside her fear as she uttered her next words.

"I think it's time we started making this room into more of a nursery" Phryne said quickly, her voice tinged with nervousness. She was reassured immeasurably, by the warmth in Jack's eyes and the smile that played on his lips. "I mean, I don't think we should really leave it too much longer before making a start, and…" she continued, speaking fairly quickly, as Jack knew she often did when she was nervous. "There are a lot of things we still need to buy – including the furniture and some items I probably don't even know exist – but if we establish what we have already and what we need then we should be able to-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, as her voice became a little too quick and she appeared visibly anxious. By the time she looked back up into his eyes she felt his hands on her waist and she was suddenly grounded once more. "It's alright" he soothed, his kind blue eyes meeting hers. "We can start making those preparations as soon as you're ready" he explained. "But we still have some time-"

"Time is something we are rapidly running out of, Jack" Phryne said gently, offering him a small smile before looking down at her stomach, where his eyes also drifted affectionately, before meeting her gaze once more. "And I want to do this" she stated confidently. "I want to do this for the baby" she added, attempting to ignore the anxiety that was so strong it made her feel nauseous and faint. Jack considered her for a few moments and nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do" Jack said gently. A small, relieved smile played on her lips. She loved it when he said 'we'. She wasn't used to there being a 'we' when it came to making such important decisions in her life. She was very glad she and Jack were a 'we'.

"Thank you" she said sincerely, running her hands down his arms and holding on to him, finding that his presence was stabilising her physically and emotionally. She felt relief flood her as she looked up at him.

"Miss Phryne? Oh" came the voice of Dot from the landing, prompting Jack to smile slightly before lowering his hands from Phryne's waist, as they both turned to face her. "Sorry, I-"

"It's fine, Dot" Phryne assured her warmly, as she looked at her with anticipation.

"Your costume is ready, Miss" Dot explained. "I thought you might like some help with it, perhaps" she said cautiously. Phryne, who had been bereft of Dot's company for the majority of the day due to the demands of the costume, smiled and nodded in response.

"Indeed I would, thank you" Phryne stated, before looking down and consulting her watch. "And not a moment too soon" she added, before looking up at Jack. "We need to leave in less than an hour" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Your costume is on the bed, Inspector" said Dot gently.

"Thank you" Jack replied, before turning back towards Phryne. "I'll meet you downstairs" he said gently. Phryne nodded, removing her hands slowly from his, before stepping past him and walking towards Dot. Before she got halfway across the room she remembered the boxes behind her, turned to face them, and then looked back towards Dot.

"Sorry, I… I seem to have made quite a mess when I was-"

"That's alright, Miss, I'll tidy those up when the Inspector has got dressed" Dot said easily. Phryne turned to face her.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked. "Because I can-"

"Yes, Miss" Dot assured her. "It's no trouble at all" she stated, anticipating her next question. Phryne nodded and offered her an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, Dot" she said sincerely, before walking out of the bedroom and across the landing towards her own room. Dot and Jack exchanged a brief look and Dot smiled. Jack smiled in response and nodded, before closing the bedroom door behind him.

Half an hour later Jack was standing in the parlour downstairs, dressed impeccably in well-tailored evening suit, complete with a blindingly white shirt, black bow tie and shoes which had been polished to within an inch of their lives. The only thing which prevented the outfit from being perfect was the fact that he appeared to be missing one of his cufflinks; or, at least, one of the cufflinks which came with the outfit. Jack had searched the clothing protector, the bed and the space beneath for the other silver and diamond-studded article, but it was nowhere to be found. He was reminding himself that he should ask Dorothy when she came down, due to her almost supernatural abilities to locate any lost item, when the sound of footsteps on the staircase drew his attention towards the door. By the time he looked up Phryne was already walking towards him, and his eyes drifted down her outfit quickly, before an amused smile played on his lips.

Phryne was wearing an English maid's costume, which consisted of a black cotton dress with a white lace collar and cuffs and a matching pinafore. The white pinafore rose and fell over her rounded middle, highlighting her condition and, in Jack's opinion, making her look even more beautiful. She wore champagne-coloured stockings (which he imagined cost more than the entire outfit) and a pair of low-heeled black shoes, which were two inches lower than her usual height. She was also wearing a white cap, bright red lipstick, and a look of triumph.

"What do you think, Jack?" she asked with amusement, her smile wide, as she gave a small twirl. Jack's smile turned into a smirk and his eyebrows rose, before he nodded briefly in approval, finding himself unable to formulate words immediately. "Does it suit me?"

"Oddly enough, yes" Jack replied, smiling as he spoke. Phryne gave him a flirtatiously promising look and smiled.

"Excellent" she added, as she began to walk towards him. "I'm glad you approve."

"I didn't think you needed my approval, Miss Fisher" Jack teased. "You certainly haven't before."

"No, Jack dear, I don't" she responded, as she straightened his bow tie and ran her hands down his lapels. "But it's nice to have it all the same" she added, before taking a step closer to him and leaning up towards him, flooding his senses which expensive French perfume as she whispered into his ear. "I think this is going to be a lot more fun than we anticipated" she whispered seductively, using a tone of voice which made Jack's breathing deepen and his pupils dilate. He was extremely grateful that Dorothy entered the room at that moment.

"Is everything alright with your suit, Inspector?" Dot asked politely. Jack cleared his throat quietly and nodded.

"Yes, thank you" he replied kindly, as a very amused-looking Phryne removed her hands from his lapels and turned to face her companion with the look of perfect innocence. "Though I'm afraid I couldn't find the second cufflink" he explained, holding up his right wrist, which was bereft of the item in question. Phryne glanced towards his left wrist and saw a small square silver and diamond cufflink upon it.

"There isn't a second one, Inspector" Dot informed him. "I was only given the one" she explained. Phryne smiled.

"A clue, perhaps?" Phryne opined, before turning towards Jack. "I do hope we don't find it on the corpse" she said, feigning seriousness.

"So do I" Jack replied dryly. Phryne smiled. "Shall we?"

"We should" Phryne agreed, as they both walked through the parlour and into the hallway.

After putting on their coats and gloves and saying goodbye to Dot, Phryne and Jack walked down the path and towards the Hispano. As Phryne got into the driver's seat she intercepted another look from Jack, who seemed to have a insatiably curious fascination with her outfit which was, in her not so humble opinion, entirely reasonable. Still…

Phryne rolled her eyes playfully and turned towards Jack with an amused expression.

"I believe we've already discussed the subject of staring, inspector" Phryne teased, as she got into the driver's seat. "Am I required to raise it again?" she asked, as Jack closed the door behind her.

"Not at all" Jack responded promptly. "Please accept my sincerest apologies" Jack said lightly. Phryne smiled in response.

"Get in" she replied. Jack suppressed a smirk as he walked around the car and got into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him only moments before Phryne started the ignition and drove down the Esplanade.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the University of Melbourne shortly after six o'clock, and Phryne parked beside Mrs Stanley's car, waving at the familiar driver, who was sat with a newspaper and a thermos of tea (which she suspected was not, in fact, tea). Phryne gave him a conspiratorial smile and turned towards Jack.

"Ready, Jack?" Phryne asked.

"Always" Jack responded confidently. Phryne nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear it" she smiled, before opening her car door and lowering herself onto the ground with minimal effort, closing the door behind her before Jack had even alighted.

Jack closed his own car door behind him and walked towards Phryne, who put her arm through his as they walked together along the driveway to the renowned building before them.

Phryne and Jack walked up the stone steps which led towards the main entrance to the university. The doors were open and posters were placed on the inside of each door, depicting a body shrouded in a bloodied sheet and an (almost comical) image of a Police officer pointing accusingly at the readers. The words 'Murder Mystery' were scrawled, apparently in blood, at the top of the page and Phryne looked up at Jack, exchanging a look with him. She managed to suppress her laughter as they stepped into the building itself, which was as grand and imposing as Phryne remembered. The main entrance was softly lit and felt almost inviting, which was a strange thing to experience in so old and severe a building, certainly a university. Phryne found herself remembering the book of Juana the Mad, her time spent with Beatrice, and the motorbike chase across campus which, she felt certain, would go down in University history. _It's a pity we can't repeat that tonight_ , Phryne thought as they stepped inside, _though I'd imagine the sight of me on a motorbike whilst almost six months pregnant would give Jack a heart attack…_ Phryne dismissed the thought as she and Jack walked further into the building, hearing the sounds of clinking glasses from behind the door to their immediate left. Just as Phryne turned towards it Jacqueline Armitage and Mrs Stanley, who had heard the arrival of new guests, appeared in the foyer.

Upon seeing Phryne, Mrs Stanley, who was wearing a red and black evening gown and _very_ expensive jewellery, stared at her with wide eyes and an amused expression, chuckling lightly to herself. Jacqueline's reaction, however, was much less restrained.

"Phryne!" Jacqueline greeted, smiling widely as she walked towards her. "You look fantastic!" she commended, as she looked at her outfit in awe. "Your companion really has done such a marvellous job" she declared.

"I quite agree" Phryne returned, as Jacqueline kissed her on the cheek, taking in her white and silver sequined evening dress which was almost backless (most daring!), for which she most certainly approved. She wore her hair up, secured with diamond and pearl clips, which shone as brightly as her deep red lipstick. Jacqueline smiled at her friend and Phryne grinned in response. "This was your idea, wasn't it?" she asked, gesturing towards her own ensemble.

"Of course it was" Jacqueline returned immediately, before turning towards Jack. "I thought it would be nice if she could clean up after _you_ for a change" she stated. Phryne scoffed and Jack smiled politely. "It's so lovely to see you, Jack" Jacqueline said warmly, kissing him on the cheek.

"And you" Jack returned. "Thank you for the invitation" he added.

"My pleasure" she replied. "It will be nice to have some real detectives in on the game" she stated, before turning back towards Phryne. "Can I take your coat?" she asked.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, as Jacqueline helped her out of it and draped it over her arm. Upon hearing a sharp intake of breath, Phryne looked up and watched as her friend's eyes widened and she stepped towards her.

"Oh, Phryne" she breathed, before reaching out a hand towards her rounded tummy, which was highlighted in her outfit. "Sorry" she said, stopping suddenly and meeting her gaze. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to her stomach. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied, watching with interest as Jacqueline laid her hand gently on top of her stomach, applying as little pressure as possible, as though she feared she would break. Mrs Stanley took a step towards her niece and looked down at her stomach, her eyes widening slightly as a warm smile played upon her face.

"Well, my dear, you're certainly getting bigger" Mrs Stanley declared affectionately, her eyes still trained on Phryne's stomach. Jack looked towards Phryne who, he was relieved to find, appeared perfectly calm.

"Yes, I'm told that's to be expected" Phryne replied lightly, an almost imperceptible degree of anxiety present in her tone. Jack placed his hand on her lower back and she felt instantly calmer. Jacqueline exhaled sharply and removed her hand.

"This really is amazing, Phryne" Jacqueline said sincerely. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Phryne" said Mrs Stanley, almost hesitantly. Phryne turned towards her with a kind expression. "I wonder, would you mind if I-" she began, gesturing towards her stomach. Phryne had never seen her aunt look so nervous, certainly not about a request.

"Please" Phryne returned warmly, prompting her aunt to relax immediately and place her hand upon her stomach, running it gently down from the centre to the base, as she gently caressed it. Within moments of Mrs Stanley's hand reaching the base of her abdomen, Phryne felt a sharp kick, which would have been delivered to the centre of her aunt's palm. The gasp of shock and wide-eyed look of her aunt confirmed that she, too, had felt it, and Phryne found herself smiling at her expression.

"It kicked me" Mrs Stanley said, her voice low and slightly breathless, as she looked back down towards her abdomen. "Didn't you, little one?" she asked, her voice adopting the gentle, affectionate tone Phryne had heard her use with Mary's baby. She couldn't help but smile in response. Upon hearing the mention of the kick, Phryne felt Jack's fingers flex upon her back, and he stepped instinctively closer towards her in an almost protective manner. Phryne looked up at him and smiled. "Well" Mrs Stanley said, her voice warm and affectionate as she looked up at her niece. Upon meeting Phryne's gaze Mrs Stanley's expression altered, as though she were remembering something, and she placed her hand on her upper arm. "Come along, dear girl, you should sit down in the drawing room" she stated, as she guided her towards it. Phryne turned her head back towards Jack, who quickly removed his coat and handing it to the waiting Jacqueline, before walking briskly towards his wife.

"Really, Aunt P, I'm perfectly alright" Phryne reassured her aunt, as she stopped walked and placed her hand over her aunt's, offering her a gentle smile. Mrs Stanley turned towards her and seemed about to respond, when Jack's voice diverted her attentions.

"I'll look after her, Mrs Stanley" Jack assured her. "She'll be absolutely fine, I assure you" he added, his voice so kind and reassuring that Mrs Stanley found herself nodding in agreement, lowering her hand from her niece's arm.

"Yes, yes of course" Mrs Stanley said hastily. "Allow me to introduce you to some of the other guests" she added, before stepping in front of them and leading them into the room. Phryne felt herself relax slightly and followed slowly behind.

"You're going to 'look after me', Jack?" she asked lightly. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze, feeling his hand drift onto her lower back once more.

"Always, Miss Fisher" he replied solemnly, his voice so gentle and sincere that all signs of levity disappeared from Phryne's expression immediately, and she gave him a small, grateful smile.

Phryne and Jack were led into the drawing room, which was the same room that they had interviewed several students in when investigating the death of Professor Katz almost two years ago. The room was large and well-lit, and filled with jazz music, mingling guests and attentive waiters. The room was filled with old but sturdy mahogany furniture, which provided both tables and seating for some of the guests, who were deep in conversation. The fire was lit, and two gentlemen with cigars were stood beside it, gesturing and laughing and patting each other on the arm. Upon a cursory glance Phryne estimated that there were fifteen guests, all of whom were dressed in various outfits, from smart evening wear like Jack, Jacqueline and her aunt to butlers, footmen, a gardener, a cook and even a fellow maid. Phryne quickly saw Jacqueline's husband, Milton, dressed in expensive evening wear, who was talking to Mac, who was wearing what appeared to be a hospital lab coat over her best tweed suit. Phryne smiled and rose a hand to her friends, who smiled and waved back, and were about to walk over to them before they noticed Mrs Stanley lead them towards an older, distinguished looking gentleman who was dressed in (again) evening wear; a person whom, based on his expression, Jack recognised.

"Judge Evans" Mrs Stanley began, as the kindly man turned towards them with an anticipatory smile. "May I introduce Detective Inspector Jack Robinson of the Victorian Constabulary and my niece, The Honourable Phryne Robinson, Lady Detective" she stated formally. Phryne's eyes widened slightly at the name of the Judge – the very same gentleman who Carrie Monroe had appealed to earlier in the week – and he smiled at her with the same recognition.

"Jack" he said warmly, shaking Jack's hand. "And your lovely wife, the renowned Phryne Robinson" he stated, as Phryne offered her hand, which he kissed. "Charmed, I'm sure" he said smoothly.

"Judge Evans" Phryne returned warmly.

"Please, call me Victor" he said politely.

"Victor" Phryne smiled. Mrs Stanley, who seemed pleased with herself for the introduction, was called away by a young girl dressed as a maid (almost identical to Phryne, even the little hat!), whose acquaintance Phryne was determined to make.

"I owe you both a huge debt of gratitude" continued Judge Evans – Victor. Phryne turned towards him. "For your assistance in settling the matters involving that young secretary" he explained, "I hear she's recovering well" he stated.

"Indeed" Phryne agreed. "She is under the expert care of Dr Elizabeth MacMillan – the lady over there in the tweed suit and lab coat" she stated, watching as the judge turned to face her. "She regained consciousness on Wednesday and we have every hope that she will make a full recovery" she added. The Judge nodded in approval.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he declared sincerely. "We had to declare a mistrial on Jenkinson, but the matter's been refiled, and we'll have a new jury by mid-June, so matters will be proceeding" he stated, before turning towards Jack. "And I am going to be dealing with those two jurors personally, Inspector" he stated. "And please be assured they will pay for their part in these matters" he stated. Jack nodded gravely in response. "I'm also presiding over another one of your matters, Jack" he stated, watching as Jack looked up in anticipation. "Those Camorra chaps, Salvatore and Ranieri" he declared. Phryne inhaled sharply at the mention of the names, which caused a flashback of the memory of her attack to return to her, which was so vivid she could almost feel his body on top of hers. She felt Jack's hand on her lower back in response, which soothed her. Jack felt her tense muscles relax against his touch and he rubbed her lower back encouragingly. "Their trials are coming up in September" he informed them both. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I believe they are" Jack returned. Judge Evans nodded and turned towards Phryne.

"The evidence is overwhelming, Mrs Robinson, especially against that animal Ranieri" the Judge declared. "Please don't allow yourself another moment's thought about him. The law will ensure justice for you both" he stated, looking from Phryne to Jack. Phryne swallowed hard and forced a smile, nodding automatically in response.

"Thank you" she replied politely. The Judge nodded.

"If you'll excuse us, Your Honour, I believe Mrs Stanley has some further introductions she is quite keen to make" Jack explained politely. Judge Evans, who clearly understood this perfectly, nodded in agreement.

"Of course, of course, yes" he said, smiling warmly at Phryne. "It was wonderful to meet you at last, my dear" he added. Phryne nodded and smiled politely.

"And you. Thank you" she returned, before being led across the room by Jack. As soon as she was out of earshot of the Judge she released a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack, whose hand was still on her lower back. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, of course" she lied, chastising herself for the presence of the tremor in her voice. Before Jack could utter another word Phryne waved at Mac, who began to walk immediately towards her, smiling at her outfit.

"It suits you, darling" Mac declared, placing her hand on the pinafore and pulling it tightly over her stomach, "though I can't imagine it'll fit you for much longer" she added. Phryne forced aside the last thirty seconds and smiled, placing her right hand on the side of her stomach.

"No, I don't imagine it will" Phryne agreed. Mac smiled.

"Would you like to meet the other maid?" Mac asked, before turning around and summoning the lady in question towards them. Phryne smiled politely as a young woman, who was about twenty to twenty two years of age, approached them. She was slim, petite, and had short dark hair and dark brown eyes, and bore a certain resemblance to Phryne, whom she was smiling at.

"Lena Christie, this is Phryne Robinson and her husband, Inspector Jack Robinson" Mac said, smiling at Jack as she spoke. "Lena is one of my brightest second year medical students" Mac explained.

"And my occupational twin" said Phryne with affection. "It's lovely to meet you, Miss Christie."

"Oh, please, call me Lena" the young woman replied. "I've… I've heard a lot about you, of course. It's lovely to meet you both at last" she said sincerely. Phryne smiled gently.

"It's lovely to meet you too" Phryne replied, before Jack greeted the young woman.

Phryne and Jack spent the next fifteen minutes or so being introduced to several other guests, including a lecherous but wealthy good-looking young man dressed as a butler, two famous doctors dressed as footmen, a politician wearing gardener's overalls, and three wealthy older women who had, according to Jacqueline, 'categorically refused to wear anything other than evening wear', and would be suitably punished in the characters they had been assigned, whose names (she informed her in confidence) were Petunia Rosebottom, Lily Rear and Helga Rumpleton, which Phryne found highly amusing.

At half-past six the guests were called into the room opposite the drawing room, which had a large table which covered almost the entire floor space. Phryne recognised the room from when she and Jack had interrogated several suspects, and when she had berated the young man who had teased Beatrice so cruelly. Pleasant memories. It was nice to be back.

After a delicious dinner which was served by university students who were dressed as staff, Phryne, Jack and the rest of the guests were led into the drawing room once more, where they were presented with drinks, music and further opportunity to mingle. At eight o'clock Jacqueline called room to attention and everyone turned from their conversations to face her, listening with anticipation as she spoke.

"Good evening, everyone" Jacqueline greeted warmly. "I'd like to begin by thanking you all for attending this evening, and for he donations you have so kindly made to what I'm sure we can all agree in a very worthy cause" she stated. Her words were met with general applause. "And so, now that we have all enjoyed dinner and had a chance to get to know each other, the evening can begin" she said with a smile. Phryne smiled gently in response. Jacqueline always was a wonderful public speaker. "As I'm sure you're all aware by now, tonight we are going to have an interactive Murder Mystery evening" she stated. "The basement and ground floor of this university has been suitably arranged to represent a typical country mansion" she stated. "The rooms have been altered accordingly, with guest rooms made up in the names of those staying, servants quarters being arranged downstairs, and all available rooms utilised and clearly labelled" she stated. "There are clues to be found throughout this floor and the basement, and your job is to find them" she stated. "There is a young lady lying dead downstairs and one of you are responsible for her death" she added, prompting a low hum of whispered conversation to sweep through the room. "Now, although you can make a guess at who you are based on the costume you have been assigned, your character's identity and their role in this violent murder are not yet apparent" she stated, before gesturing to three of the students who were dressed as members of staff, who all stepped forward. Phryne looked at them and noticed a small stack of envelopes cradled in their hands. "Now, my kind assistants are going to give each of you an envelope, which you must consider with great care" she stated. "On the front of the envelope is your name, followed by the name and position of your character" she stated. "Within the envelope are two pieces of paper. The first will reveal where you were at the time of the murder, and the second will reveal a piece of information either about yourself or another person amongst us tonight" she stated. "Your job is to use the information you have to find the truth" she explained. "By all means, please collaborate and work together, but we wary" she warned, "for a killer walks amongst you" she said quietly. Phryne could feel a shiver of suspense spread across the room. It was electrifying.

"You know, with our experiences, Jack, this is usually the time when someone actually drops dead" Phryne whispered to Jack, who turned towards her.

"Please don't say that, Miss Fisher" he replied quietly. "I was rather hoping for a night off."

"We must all live in hope, Inspector" Phryne teased. Jack rose his eyebrows and Phryne smiled. "Thank you" she stated, as she accepted an envelope from a young man in a very well-fitted suit. She turned it over, read the name, and laughed aloud, turning towards Jacqueline, who smiled at her knowingly.

"What is it?" asked Jack curiously.

"Apparently my character's name is 'Veronica Franco'" Phryne stated, which prompted a laugh from Mac, who was beside her. "Yours isn't 'Marco Venier', is it?" she asked. Jack frowned in confusion and consulted the envelope, his eyebrows raising as his eyes confirmed Phryne's guess.

"Count Marco Venier, to be precise" he returned, meeting her gaze once more. "How did you know?" he asked. Phryne smiled.

"Veronica Franco was a famous courtesan in sixteenth century Italy" Phryne explained. "And Marco Venier was one of her… benefactors" she stated. "A most loyal and loving patron by all accounts" she added.

"Ah" Jack replied, nodding in response. "How appropriate" he stated. Phryne stared at him in surprise. "I mean… given that you're named after a Greek Courtesan, that she should…" Phryne smiled reassuringly at Jack's blustering.

"Quite" she replied, before tearing open her envelope keenly. Before Phryne could tease him further, Jacqueline continued to speak, and the murmur of conversation instantly died down.

"I'd be grateful if you didn't open your envelopes until after we've inspected the body" Jacqueline stated, before walking across the drawing room and towards the door leading to the foyer. "Which we will find in the kitchen" she stated, before turning on the spot and leading the guests out.

Phryne and Jack followed her first, and Phryne took a step forward to address her.

"Very funny, Jacqueline" Phryne said with a smile.

"I thought you'd like it" she replied proudly, winking at her, before walking quickly in front and leading the guests towards the kitchen.

Jacqueline led Phryne, Jack and the rest of the guests down the marble-floored corridor and towards the back of the building, which was warmly lit and smelled of paper, flowers and bleach. A hum of conversation followed the hostess in her wake, as her amused guests discussed who they were and speculated over some matters, as they were led deep into the building. They turned left at the end of the corridor and found themselves facing the only open door, which was (rather helpfully) marked 'kitchen' on a recently made up sign. Jack and Phryne followed their hostess closely, their eyes drifting across the large room which, unlike the rest of the building, was brightly lit and contained two people: an 'upset' looking cook and her 'shocked' looking assistant.

The kitchen itself was, as one might expect, very large. There was a large preparation table in the centre of the room which was directly beneath the lights. Work surfaces lined the walls to the left and right, and a large agar was against the wall directly before them, with a large stove at the end of both adjoining walls. There were dirty dishes, cutlery, cups, plates and glasses which Phryne recognised from their meal, as well as remnants of the food which had been prepared to provide them with their feast. The room smelled strongly of chicken, sage and raspberry roulade, and Phryne's mouth watered in remembrance of the delicious dinner they had just enjoyed. Her mind drifted from this culinary flashback as other people followed them into the kitchen, prompting her and Jack to follow closely behind Jacqueline, who led them directly to the back of the room, which Phryne considered with interest.

In the middle of the wall directly in front them was a small doorway leading to what Phryne suspected was a pantry, but the contents were shrouded in darkness. What was clear, however, was the body of the young maid she had met earlier that evening, which was laying upon the ground, flat on her back, with her head in the pantry and her body in the kitchen, legs bent beneath her dress, her right arm raised above her head in a defensive motion, her left arm resting across her abdomen. Fake blooded was matted in her hair and stained her cap, and was pooled around her head creating an eerie halo-type effect. There were also bruises to her skin, which appeared to have been made by someone's hands, indicative of strangulation. Phryne felt her blood run cold. Jacqueline truly had surpassed herself; so much so that it came as a relief to everyone when the corpse sneezed. There was a brief rumble of laughter throughout the kitchen as everyone got into the kitchen, with Phryne and Jack moving close to the 'body'.

"As you can see" Jacqueline said, addressing the crowd. "One of the maids who works in this house has been murdered" she stated. "Her name is Penny Thomas. She was twenty-one years old, from Queensland, and had worked in the house since she was eighteen" she added. "She was last seen in the dining room when dinner ended at seven-fifteen, and she has not been seen since. At least, not until the cook, Mrs Clay, found her five minutes ago" she stated. Phryne checked her watch. It was ten past eight. "The rest you will have to work out for yourselves" she said with a small smile. "Good luck" she smiled, before gliding past her guests and disappearing back through the building.

Phryne looked back at the guests, her eyes scanning their faces and surveying their reactions. She saw fear, disgust, shock, amusement, interest and curiosity. What she did not see, however, were many individuals who were willing to approach the body. Instead those brave and curious few who were not startled by the almost unsettlingly realistic make-up of the 'corpse' simply leered forward, trying to judge the scene with their eyes, then stepped back. After a couple of moments Judge Evans stepped forwards.

"I say, Inspector, Mrs Robinson, this is rather your forte, is it not?" he asked cheerily. Phryne smiled in response.

"Indeed" she agreed, turning back towards Jack. "Shall we?"

"Please" he returned, gesturing to the body. "After you" he added. Phryne smiled and drew up her dress slightly, before crouching down next to the body, which remained almost perfectly still. Her eyes drifted over the corpse, making a mental note of the catalogue of injuries, before stating them aloud, as Jack crouched down on the other side of the maid and began his own examination.

"The victim has fresh bruising around her neck consistent with strangulation" Phryne began, as she explored the young girl's pale neck tentatively with her fingertips. "Her lips are slightly blue and there are dark hollows beneath her eyes" she continued. "There's also nasty injury to the back of the head, which has bled quite badly, and might have been fatal" she opined. "Mac?" she asked, looking up towards the crowd.

"Dr Teresa Maynard, apparently" Mac responded, before walking through the sea of guests and towards Phryne and Jack.

"The victim's watch is broken, stuck at seven-fifty five" Jack stated, raising her wrist slightly in the air. "Possible cause of death?"

"Yes, I'd say so" said Mac, who was examining the maid's head injury. "Although she was strangled, I'd say the head injury was the real cause of death" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding and rose to her feet, turning towards the pantry and pulling on a thin white cord, which immediately bathed the tiny room in light. Jack watched as she walked inside.

"What could have caused the head injury, doctor?" asked the Judge, as the others watched with morbid fascination. Mac was about to respond when Phryne came walking out of the pantry.

"A marble chopping board, I'd say" she stated, raising a dark-grey item in the air, and revealing that it was stained with blood. There were sharp inhalations of breath and gasps of shock throughout the room.

"That'd do it" Mac confirmed. Phryne offered the board to Jack.

"Inspector" she said lightly. Jack rose to his feet.

"Count" he corrected, accepting the item. She smiled gently and nodded.

"So the victim was killed in here at about five to eight" Phryne stated. Mac nodded in response.

"The body hasn't been moved, this is the scene of attack" she stated.

"There are broken jars and displaced food in the pantry" Phryne explained, prompting Jack to look around her and into the tiny room. Flour was strewn across the floor, which was littered with potatoes, smashed glass and a liquid which smelled strongly like vinegar. "I'd say she was going into the pantry to get something, when her attacker pushed her inside" she opined. "There was a struggle, when the attacker strangled her, and then she made her escape" she explained. "The killer picked up a chopping board, hit her over the back of the head with it, and she collapsed and died where she fell" she stated. Mac nodded in agreement.

"That would certainly fit with her injuries" she agreed.

"But why would she be going into the pantry?" asked the young politician who was dressed as a gardener. Phryne looked up at him. "I mean, dinner was concluded, wasn't it?" he asked hypothetically. "So why would she go into the pantry?" he asked.

"An excellent question, Mr-?" Phryne replied.

"Timson, Miss. Alan Timson, gardener" he replied. Phryne nodded.

"A most thought-provoking question indeed, Mr Timson" Phryne commended. "Possibly to recover this" she stated, removing a thick wad of banknotes from her pinafore. Jack gave her a faux-reprimanding look and rose his eyebrows. "I was just about to show it to you" she said quietly. Jack nodded once in response. "I found it hidden between jars of apricot jam and lemon curd" she stated.

"Of course you did" Jack said quietly. _Trust her to find a clue behind some lemon_ , he thought. _I wonder how many pilfered jars of the stuff she's managed to sneak into that pinafore_. For a moment he considered asking her in jest, but decided that her inevitable response of 'you are more than welcome to search me, Inspector' was possibly not quite appropriate given present company. And circumstances. And attire. Jack dismissed the thought immediately and returned his attentions to the corpse, bending down and searching through the pockets of her pinafore. "There's nothing in her pockets" he declared. Phryne nodded.

"It must've been the cook" declared the young good-looking male socialite dressed as a butler. "No one can get in the kitchen without the cook seeing."

"Assuming the cook was in the kitchen at the time" Phryne returned. "As Mr Timson said, dinner had been concluded" she stated, listening as the worried looking guest began tearing open her envelope. "It's quite possible Mrs Clay was nowhere near the kitchen at the time of the incident."

"It's true!" Mrs Clay proclaimed, waving her piece of paper in the air victoriously. "I was in the dining room with Lady Helen Forsythe – also known as Mrs Stanley - at the time of the murder" she said proudly. "Apparently I was being criticised for serving undercooked vegetables" she added quietly.

"That sounds like Aunt P" Phryne said quietly. She heard a brief laugh from Jack, who rose quickly to his feet and stood beside her.

"One down, fourteen to go" Phryne stated.

"Don't you mean fifteen?" queried the socialite/butler/pest. "There are sixteen of us."

"Sixteen including the maid" Phryne countered. "I do hope you aren't suggesting Miss Thomas committed suicide?" she asked. There was a brief chorus of quiet laughter which spread throughout the room, and the gentleman in question flushed red.

"Perhaps she did" he replied, sounding perfectly serious. Phryne blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. "Maybe that's the twist" he said. Phryne suddenly found herself feeling too stunned to speak.

"The fatal head injury was inflicted from behind, and the marble chopping board was too heavy to lift and swing with only one hand" Mac stated, looking up at the young man. "It wasn't suicide."

"What makes you so sure?" he demanded, his voice arrogant and filled with disdain. Phryne turned towards Jack, who looked amused at her rising disbelief and frustration. Mac held his gaze confidently as she rose to her feet.

"Twenty years of medical experience" she stated. "Though you're most welcome to attempt to commit suicide by inflicted a blow to the back of your head with the chopping board" she stated. "I'm sure we'd all be most interested to see you try" she said lightly. There was another low rumble of laughter and the affronted young man scoffed and turned his eyes away from her, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. After a few moments Mac, Phryne and Jack were all satisfied that the delightful young man had no further insights, and returned their attentions to the matter at hand.

"So what happens now?" asked Judge Evans, addressing Mac, Phryne and Jack.

"Now we begin" Phryne replied. "The quickest way to get to the truth is to work together" she stated, her eyes drifting across the sea of faces, before resting upon that of the socialite/butler/pest. "We need to find out exactly where everyone was and when. The best way to do that is to discuss what's within our envelopes and-"

"Where's the fun in that?" asked one of the older women in evening dress with the amusing name. Phryne dearly hoped she was Lily Rear. "Surely it'd be better to see if we can work this out on our own, without the need for collusion" she stated. Phryne considered her for a moment before nodding.

"The choice is entirely yours" Phryne returned.

"It wouldn't be much of a competition if we all worked together now, would it?" opined the pest. Phryne sighed.

"No, I suppose not" she replied dryly. The pest smiled.

"Then may the best man-" he continued.

"- or woman" Phryne interceded. The young man rose his eyebrows questionably.

"Win" he concluded. Phryne smiled charmingly.

"I'm sure they will" she replied pleasantly. "Good luck everyone" she smiled, addressing the crowd, who immediately descended into conversation. Phryne turned towards Jack and stared at him in disbelief.

"Honestly, some people" she said quietly.

"Competitiveness is an ugly trait, Miss Fisher" Jack replied. Phryne nodded.

"Apparently so" she agreed. Mac smiled at her friend.

"I'm going to go and speak to the cook and the others, see if I can find anything out" Mac announced. "I'll keep you updated" she assured them both. Phryne and Jack said goodbye and returned their attentions to each other.

"There's little else we can do here" Phryne stated. "I think it's time we searched the victim's bedroom" she stated. Jack nodded.

"I agree" he replied, and moved to walk out of the kitchen, only to be pulled back by Phryne, who reached for his hand.

"But first" she stated. "Let's see where we were at the time of the crime, shall we?" Phryne said, pulling out the paper. Her eyes drifted quickly across the first sheet and she nodded.

"Well?" asked Jack. Phryne paused.

"Apparently I was hemming your trousers" she stated. "Jacqueline really is surpassing herself tonight" she said admiringly. "And you?" she asked, reading her second sheet as Jack opened his envelope.

"I was warding off the advances of the actress Mrs Amelia Fitzsimmons – also known as Jacqueline Armitage" he stated. Phryne smiled with amusement.

"Were you indeed?" she teased. "I might have to have a word with Jacqueline" she stated. "I can't have her trying to corrupt Melbourne's most noble policeman now, can I?" she added lightly.

"Certainly not, Miss Fisher" Jack returned confidently. "She must be informed immediately that that's your job" he added, smirking as he spoke. Phryne smiled in agreement.

"And what clue do you have on the second piece of paper?" Phryne asked curiously. Jack read his paper quickly and met her gaze. "Apparently Count Marco Venier is having an affair with Veronica Franco" he stated.

"Who'd have thought it" Phryne replied drily.

"I'm also the father of your child" he stated, consulting his paper. Phryne gave him an amused grin.

"I could have told you that" she said lightly. Jack smiled.

"And you?" he asked. Phryne looked at her own paper, her eyes widening as she read.

"Apparently I am aware of the fact that Mr Roy Fitzsimmons – film director and husband of Mrs Amelia Fitzsimmons – was having an affair with our victim" she stated, showing him the paper.

"There's your motive" replied Jack. "She could've threatened to reveal their affair and cause a scandal. Perhaps that's where she got the money from? He was paying her off?"

"Unless it was the wife who found out about the affair" Phryne opined. "Maybe she tried to buy the girl off, pay her to leave?" she offered. "Maybe she agreed at first but didn't actually end the affair, so Mrs Fitzsimmons killed her." Jack considered the point and nodded in understanding.

"Both are possible" he admitted. "Hopefully we'll gain more information from a search of the victim's bedroom" he added.

"A most excellent idea, Inspector" Phryne responded, as she led Jack through the kitchen, "so glad I thought of it" she added, as they walked past the sea of people who, it appeared, felt that no answer could be found outside of the kitchen. Phryne and Jack decided to leave them to it.

As they stepped out of the kitchen and into the corridor Phryne and Jack looked around, quickly identifying the route to the basement, where the servants' quarters were arranged. After following the signs and descending a perilously steep set of stairs, Phryne and Jack found themselves standing in the large basement, which had been separated into bedrooms using divisions of material draped from the ceiling. Phryne smiled to herself as she led Jack across the floor space towards the bedroom assigned, apparently, to herself and Penny Thomas. The room itself, despite being make-shift, was actually rather well put together. There were two single beds with matching bedside tables (which Phryne imagined had been kept in storage for the dormitories), a large trunk at the end of each bed, and a small table with various cosmetics, toiletries and ornaments. It was a small, cold space that felt devoid of both character and comfort. Phryne felt almost sad to look at it. She was almost grateful when Jack spoke and interrupted her thoughts.

"Have you considered that you might have been the intended victim?" Jack asked. Phryne blinked.

"No" she responded. "Why?" she asked, turning towards him.

"You and the victim bear a slight similarity to one another" Jack returned.

"I think the killer would have realised his mistake when his hands were around the wrong girl's throat" Phryne responded. Jack considered her point for a moment.

"Yes" Jack conceded. "But it's also possible that, if the victim was attacked from behind, the assailant mistook her for you" he added. "And if the light in the pantry wasn't on when he was strangling her, he may have only noticed it wasn't her when she was running away. By which time he was panicked, worried about the noise she was making and terrified of getting caught, so he hit her over the head with a chopping board to silence her permanently" he added.

"What a charming thought" Phryne sighed gently. "I suppose we can't rule anything out" she conceded. Jack nodded. "Why don't I search my bed and your search our victim's?" Jack smiled gently.

"Suspecting yourself, Miss Fisher?" he asked. Phryne laughed lightly.

"Just search, Inspector" she returned, indicating towards the bed on the right.

"How do you know this is Penny's bed?" Jack asked. Phryne met his gaze.

"Because that cream scarf draped over the headboard belongs to me" she stated, indicating towards the bed in front of her. "I leant it to Jacqueline last week" she explained. Jack nodded in response, and they began their searches.

Phryne searched the trunk at the bottom of the bed, which contained a photograph of her and Jacqueline from when they were younger, as well as some other items which were not hers, but were typical possessions a young woman working as a maid might own; several articles of clothing, cheap cosmetics and toiletries, stationary, magazines, books and a small amount of money. Phryne got onto her knees and looked under the bed, which she did as quickly as she could, as her back protested almost immediately. Just as she was about to rise to her feet she saw a glimmer of something beneath her bed, and her excitement at possibly finding a clue was almost overtaken by her body's disappointment. Phryne leaned back slightly and straightened her body, before leaning back down and reaching under the bed, groaning with effort as she did so. The small noise of discomfort she made alerted Jack immediately, who turned from the bed he had just searched and walked towards Phryne.

"Phryne, what are you doing?" Jack asked with concern, kneeling down beside her.

"There's something under the bed" she explained, as she clutched the small, shining object and leaned back slowly, drawing herself up into a kneeling position. Jack watched as she placed her free hand on her rounded stomach and looked up at him victoriously.

"I could have searched under the bed" he stated. Phryne met his gaze.

"I'm sure you're more than capable, Jack" she returned. "But so am I" she assured him. Jack seemed about to protest when she distracted him by holding her hand out towards him, opening her fingers, and revealing her treasure: it was Jack's missing cufflink. "Yours, I take it, inspector?" she said lightly, before closing her fingers around it once more and attempting to rise to her feet. Jack offered her his hand, which she accepted, and drew herself into a standing position, as she opened her hand once more and revealed it to him. He was about to take it out of her hand when her fingers closed around it once more. "It's important evidence, Jack" she teased, before dropping it into the pocket of her pinafore. Jack looked at her doubtfully.

"Given the fact that I am apparently having an affair with you, I'd hardly say the fact my cufflink was found beneath your bed is surprising" he stated.

"Possibly not if it were any other cufflink" Phryne returned. "But the fact that it was this particular cufflink – matching the one you are wearing now – suggests that it was lost quite recently, probably today" she stated. "Why would you wear a single cufflink if you lost its partner a while ago?" she asked. "You're a Count, you're bound to have as many pairs of cufflinks as I have shoes" she stated.

"I'm not sure that anyone could have that much of anything" Jack replied dryly. Phryne sighed lightly in response and looked up at him with amusement.

"How do you explain this, Jack?" Phryne persisted, taking a step closer to him. Jack's senses were flooded with the scent of her perfume, and he inhaled deeply in an attempt to lessen the effect that she had – would always have – upon him. He held her gaze with confidence.

"Perhaps we had an assignation earlier this evening" Jack suggested. "Either way, it is not something which links me to the death of your roommate" he stated. "It's something that links me to you" he added, his voice adopting a lower, quieter tone. Phryne smiled.

"Is that so?" she asked, taking another step towards him so that their bodies were pressed together. Jack found his hands drifting to her waist instinctively, and he pulled her closer.

"Yes" he replied. Phryne's eyes grew heavy and she nodded.

"And how do you suppose the cufflink came loose, Jack?" she continued, tilting her head up towards his, her eyes closing slightly as her lips brushed against his. Jack's hands held her waist more firmly and pulled her hips against his, causing her breath to hitch, as his fingers drifted across the light cotton fabric of her pinafore.

"I can only imagine" Jack mumbled in response, as her lips claimed his, and he found more than the cufflink lost.

"Phryne!" came a familiar voice from the steps of the basement, causing Jack to break the kiss immediately. Phryne moaned lightly in protest as he did so, before blinking herself out of her passionate stupor and looking towards the bottom of the staircase, where her aunt had just appeared. "Ah, there you are, dear girl" she said gently, as she made her way quickly towards them both. Phryne hoped that her lipstick wasn't smeared.

"Aunt Prudence" she greeted, somewhat breathlessly.

"Lady Helen Forsythe I think you'll find, my dear" Mrs Stanley returned happily. Phryne smiled gently.

"Of course" she replied, as her aunt stood before them. Her amused expression quickly turned into one of concern.

"Are you quite alright, Phryne?" she asked, stepping towards her. "You're looking rather flushed."

"I'm perfectly fine" Phryne informed her. Again. "How can we be of assistance, your ladyship?" she asked lightly, offering her aunt a reassuring smile. Mrs Stanley appeared to be considering whether to persist with her enquiries into her niece's health, but quickly assured herself she was quite alright.

"I wanted to let you know what my clue is" she said simply. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "Well, at the time of the… incident" she stated, searching for a suitable word, "I was reprimanding cook for serving inedible cuisine. Though, really, it was really rather good" she added quickly. Phryne smiled gently and waited patiently for her aunt to continue. "But according to this" she stated, offering Phryne her paper, "I overheard the victim having an argument here, in this very room, earlier this evening, at half-past seven, just after dinner" she stated. "She was 'making monetary demands', apparently" she said, indicating to the paper. Phryne nodded in understanding and handed the paper to Jack, who read it quickly.

"I don't suppose your character knows anything of the person the victim argued with?" he asked Phryne, who looked up at him immediately.

"Hardly, Jack" she returned. "I was probably too busy hemming your trousers" she added lightly. Mrs Stanley chuckled at the thought. "These rooms are hardly secure, anyone could just walk into them" she stated, gesturing around the room with her hands. "For a conversation or something a little more… romantic" she said lightly. Jack gave her a warning glance and tried to suppress a smile.

"Yes, well…" Mrs Stanley interceded. "Have you made any discoveries?" she asked with interest.

"Only that Jack is a very consistent man, in any character" she stated, watching as Jack's expression did not waver which, given the circumstances, was admirable. Mrs Stanley nodded, despite not quite understanding the remark.

"I see" she replied. Though she did not. "Well, I should be getting back" she stated. "That tactless young man who implied the young girl's death was a suicide is becoming quite a nuisance" she stated. "I'm almost concerned that there might be a real murder" she stated.

"The night's still young" Phryne said brightly. Mrs Stanley's expression became grave and Jack looked at his wife with a combination of amusement and surprise, before clearing his throat and turning towards Mrs Stanley.

"We'll be up in a short while, Mrs Stanley" Jack assured her. "And we'll make sure no harm comes to Mr-"

"Irving" Mrs Stanley stated. "Rupert Irving, of the New Zealand Irvings" she stated. Jack nodded slowly.

"Yes" he agreed, despite not knowing the significance of what she stated. "We shan't be long" he assured. She nodded gratefully in response, looked at Phryne and rose her eyebrows, and then disappeared back up the stone steps. Jack turned towards Phryne with a faux-reprimanding expression.

"You can't possibly be angry with me when what I said amused you so greatly" Phryne declared. Jack smirked.

"I'm not angry" he assured her, before taking a step towards her. "There's nothing in the bed" he informed her.

"There could be" Phryne teased. Jack rose an eyebrow and Phryne smiled in amusement, before taking pity on him and deciding to desist. "Why don't we search the rest of the servant's quarters and then everyone else's?" she suggested. Jack, who was relieved by a work-based suggestion, nodded in agreement, and gratefully followed her out of the room.

Phryne and Jack searched the other servant's quarters and found nothing of interest, except some rather amusing words and pictures scratched onto the surfaces of old furniture, and they found themselves heading back up the stone staircase. They arrived back upstairs at half-past eight, where they immediately began to scan their surroundings. Jack quickly found a row of three officers with names on signs pinned to the doors, which read 'Count Marco Venier', 'Mr and Mrs Fitzsimmons' and 'Dr Teresa Maynard'. Phryne opened the door to Jack/Marco's room and stepped inside.

The room (clearly an unused office) was small but homely, with a small bed lined with layers of blankets and bedsheets, two pillows and a large cushion. The bedside table was piled high with books, papers and personal affects. There was a worn red, blue and green patterned rug on the floor, several suitcases and neatly folded clothes. Phryne stepped inside and surveyed the scene with interest, opening drawers and searching through suitcases before Jack had even closed the door behind them.

"Apparently you're a smoker" Phryne stated, holding up a cigarette case.

"I must remember to give up" Jack said drily, before turning towards the trunk at the bottom of his bed and searching through it.

Phryne smiled in amusement and continued her search, which took her to the bedside table. There was nothing of interest in the drawers, but as she began lifting up the books, she found an envelope with 'Marco Venier' written on the front of it in bold capital letters using a very dark ink. Phryne stood up straight and turned the envelope open in her hands – observing that it had been opened with a letter opened – and removed the note inside.

 _Marco,_

 _I know about Veronica. Unless you want your family to know about her and your child, you must leave £100.00 in the pantry between the jars closest to the door. It must be there by seven o'clock on Friday. Or I will tell them everything._

The letter was unsigned.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, turning towards him and offering him the note. Jack looked up at her expectantly, closed the lid on a box in his hand, and walked towards her, accepting the note from her. Phryne waited patiently as he read the note. "Apparently you were being blackmailed" she said quietly. "And based on where you were ordered to put the money, I'd say your blackmailer was our victim" she stated. Jack met her gaze.

"I hope you aren't accusing me of murder" he said, feigning disappointment.

"You had the motive" Phryne teased. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I was too busy fighting off the advances of your friend to have killed Penny" Jack replied drily. "In case you've forgotten" he added. "Besides, if I had killed her, I would hardly have kept that note, would I?"

"Jack Robinson wouldn't" Phryne agreed. "But Marco Renier might" she added. Jack sighed gently.

"I didn't kill her" he stated. "I might have paid her the money to silence her, but I didn't kill her. I was in the library trying to resist an amorous actress" he added. "I also found this" he added, offering her the dark blue velvet box. Phryne opened it slowly and looked inside.

"An engagement ring" Phryne stated, meeting his gaze. "You were planning on proposing to me" she stated with affection.

"I was" Jack confirmed. "Until you accused me of murder" he added with amusement. Phryne met his gaze and pouted.

"I was only teasing, Jack" she returned lightly. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"Despite the blackmail and my apparent threat of my family finding out about our relationship-"

"-and possibly cutting you off financially in the process-" Phryne interceded.

"It appears that I was planning on proposing" he stated. Phryne smiled gently.

"Always doing the right thing" she said to herself, turning the ring box around in her hands. Jack smiled.

"So if the blackmailer isn't the killer" Jack said gently. "Who was it?" he asked. Phryne met his gaze and shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps a search of the other rooms will enlighten us" she stated, before placing the engagement ring on the bedside table, pocketing the blackmail letter, and leading Jack out of the bedroom.

Phryne and Jack spent the next half an hour searching the guest bedrooms in the corridor, and found nothing of interest; with the exception of a cardboard fish painted red beneath the Armitages'/Fitzsimmons' pillow, which Jack informed Phryne was a 'red herring', amusing her greatly. They spent the next hour or so exploring the other rooms and talking with the other guests, which enabled them to rule out eight of the fifteen possible suspects, though they were still no closer to identifying the killer.

"I think Mr Armitage/Fitzsimmons is the most likely suspect" Phryne said as they made their way towards the drawing room, where the half-dozen guests (who had given up) were mingling and enjoying some complementary drinks. "As she was having an affair with him, perhaps she was blackmailing him too" she suggested. "Telling his wealthy actress wife about his indiscretions would certainly be motive enough to kill her." Jack considered this theory for a moment, despite having already discounted it.

"But given the fact that Mrs Fitzsimmons is pursuing other men, is news of her husband's infidelity likely to prompt her to take action?" he asked. Phryne looked up at him as they walked.

"Just because she is cheating on him doesn't mean she'd be content to allow him to do the same" Phryne returned.

"Of course not" Jack said quietly. "How unreasonable of me" he added lightly. Phryne met his gaze and smiled.

"As a police officer, Jack, I'm sure you're familiar with the matter of hypocrisy" she replied.

"Yes, of course" Jack returned. "But don't forget, we also found the red herring." Phryne hummed in agreement, and smiled gently as she saw the Armitages/Fitzsimmons' across the room.

"Why don't we ask them directly?" Phryne suggested, leading Jack towards them. Jacqueline and Milton turned around to face them and smiled.

"Hello Phryne, Jack" Jacqueline greeted. "Have you solved the case yet?" she asked Jack keenly. "Our little mystery has the others rather stumped" she stated proudly. Phryne smiled.

"We have found some clues" Jack informed Jacqueline. "It appears I was being blackmailed by the victim, and it looks as though I paid her the money she demanded" he stated. "I also bought an engagement ring which was, presumably, for Veronica" he stated, turning towards Phryne.

"And I found Jack's cufflink beneath my bed" Phryne added with amusement. Jacqueline smiled. Phryne was about to ask the Armitages a question when Milton began to speak.

"Perhaps you'd care for another clue" stated Milton, who reached into his breast pocket and handed a white envelope to Jack (whose character's initials were written in a neat cursive script on the front), which he opened, revealing two tickets on the SS Atlantis, leaving the following morning, heading directly to Rome.

"Two one way tickets to Italy" Jack stated, looking towards Phryne. "It appears I was planning more than just an engagement" he stated.

"I always said you were full of surprises" Phryne commended, before turning towards Milton. "Where did you find these?" she asked.

"Beneath your seat in the dining room" Milton stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"It appears you are off the hook, Count" said Jacqueline lightly. "You'd hardly kill a blackmailer when you were intending on marrying your lover and starting a new life together in your home country" she added. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad someone thinks I'm not the killer" Jack said, looking at Phryne with an amusement expression. Jacqueline rose her eyebrows and suppressed a smirk.

"Speaking of potential suspects" Phryne stated, turning towards Milton. "According to the information I was provided with, you were having an affair with our victim" she stated. "Is that why you killed her?" she asked. "To prevent your wife from finding out?"

"The Fitzsimmons are engaged in a marriage of convenience, Phryne" Milton responded, showing her his own card, which revealed the same. "We each have extra-marital affairs, and neither of us cares about the activities of the other" he stated. Jacqueline nodded in agreement. Jack considered the facts.

"Do you both have alibis for the time of the murder?" he asked. Jacqueline smiled.

"I was pursuing you" she said casually, "and my husband was-"

"Searching for Penny" he explained. "I didn't find her though."

"That's not a very strong alibi, though, is it?" Phryne countered.

"Possibly not, no" he responded, before showing her his own card, which confirmed his story. "But it's the truth."

"Nine down, six to go" Jack stated. Phryne nodded in agreement. "So we know our killer can only be one of six people, based on the alibis we've already ascertained" he began. "The killer would have to be someone who either followed Penny or knew she was going to be in the pantry at a certain time" he stated. "We know she had an altercation in her bedroom with someone shortly before dinner, was last seen at seven-fifteen, and was killed forty minutes later" he added, as he considered the matter in his mind. "We should approach the remaining six people and see if we can entice them to prove to us where they were at the time" Jack stated. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement, and watched as Jack nodded towards someone behind her. She turned around and faced the same direction. "We can start with Mac."

"She's been rather elusive this evening" Phryne explained.

"Clearly" said Jacqueline quietly. Jack turned towards her and was about to ask what she meant, when Mac walked towards them.

"There you are, Phryne, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she stated. Phryne blinked and adopted her best most innocent expression.

"Me?" she asked. "Why?"

"To ask you about the argument, of course" she stated simply, before removing a piece of paper from her own envelope.

"What argument?" asked Jack. Mac looked up at him in confusion.

"The one Phryne had with the victim just after dinner" Mac responded, handing him the paper. "It's the clue I received" she said, looking towards Phryne, who was suddenly looking rather unsettled. Jack read the card and looked up towards Phryne, who saw the answer the moment he met her gaze. His eyes widened.

"It was you" Jack said simply. Phryne blinked.

"It was me what?" Phryne asked, feigning innocence. Jack lowered the card he was holding.

"You killed Penny" he said, as the mystery began to unravel itself in his mind. "I told you she was blackmailing me, and you killed her to stop her from doing so" he added. "The engagement ring was in my room and the tickets were probably on my person, so you had no way of knowing that I'd found a solution" he stated. "You would have known where she'd be because you read the note. I would have shown it to you" he stated. "So you killed her" he added. Phryne watched him with an unreadable expression. "Where's your envelope?"

"My what?" Phryne asked, feigning offence.

"The envelope which apparently contains a sheet of paper stating that you were hemming my trousers at the time of the incident" Jack stated. Phryne shrugged her shoulders.

"I lost it" she said simply.

Jack stared at her in disbelief for a moment, and reached into her pinafore pocket before she could stop him, withdrawing the envelope in question and turning away from her, holding it up high and resisting her attempts to snatch it back.

"Give that back, Jack!" Phryne ordered. "It's mine."

"It's evidence" Jack responded, holding it higher out of her reach. Phryne sighed in feigned annoyance.

"It's my personal property and you have no grounds to take it from me" she declared.

"As a member of the Victoria Police force, I'm afraid I have to insist" he stated, before opening the envelope and pulling out the paper, removing the clue from the front and checking the alibi which she had placed at the back. Instead of stating that Phryne was hemming his trousers, it had the words 'killer' in bold red print. He turned the paper around the face her and she looked up at him in perfect innocence.

"You lied about your alibi" Jack stated. Phryne put her hands on her hips.

"Of course I did" she replied easily. Jack's eyes widened. "I was hardly going to tell you that I was the killer, was I?" she added. Jack stared at her.

"You cheated" he accused, his tone light and amused.

"I did not cheat, Jack" Phryne stated with conviction. "I played the game" she insisted. "In real life the actual perpetrator of a crime seldom admits to the offence as soon as they're asked about it, especially not if they're facing capital punishment" she stated, holding her hands on her hips and looking up at him defiantly. "Criminals always lie to the Police, it's what they do" she replied tartly. "I was making the game more realistic." Jack tried very hard to suppress his smirk, which was not assisted at all by Mac and Jacqueline, who were laughing loudly.

"How very considerate of you" Jack said sarcastically. Phryne smiled.

"You know me, Jack" she returned lightly. "I'm always one for fun" she added, her smile widening. Jack was unable to keep himself from smiling in response. "So what happens now, then?" Phryne asked casually, looking from Jack to the Armitages. Jacqueline shrugged.

"He's the policeman" Jacqueline responded, gesturing towards Jack. "It's entirely up to him" she said casually. "We leave her in your capable hands, inspector" she stated. Phryne turned towards Jack, who was watching her with amusement, and she struggled to suppress her own smile.

"You wouldn't arrest me, would you Jack?" Phryne asked. "Not in my condition. And certainly not given the fact that I did what I did to protect you" she added. Jack smirked.

"You aren't above the law, Phryne" he responded, adopting a faux-authoritative tone, which caused Mac and Jacqueline to share a conspiratorial grin. Phryne sighed in resignation and rested her right hand on her hip, meeting Jack's eyes with a small, teasing look.

"Is it too late for me to support that idiot's suggestion of the death being a suicide?" she asked curiously.

The whole party laughed in response.

"Can I have your attention, please?" called Jacqueline to the room, which contained the majority of the party, all of whom turned towards her. "We have a winner of our competition!" she declared. "Count Marco Venier, AKA Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, has solved the case" she stated, "and found his own wife to be the culprit" she added, smiling with amusement at Phryne. There were sighs of shock and bursts of laughter, before the room erupted with applause and Jack looked towards Phryne, who was pouting and giving him a faux-reprimanding expression, both of which made her appear incredibly attractive. He smiled in response.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Phryne asked.

"Oh yes" Jack returned immediately, before turning towards her and smiling. She grinned in response and began to laugh.

Phryne and Jack remained at the party for another hour, before the lateness of the hour and their exhaustion from the day before compelled them to say their goodbyes and leave. Phryne took great delight in informing Mac and Jacqueline that she was 'being taken into Police custody', and advising Jack that handcuffs were 'unnecessary and unwarranted'. He did not rise to the bait, instead smiling politely and saying goodbye to their friends, before helping her with her coat and leading her back to the Hispano, which he drove back to their home in the Esplanade.

They arrived home shortly before midnight, where they quickly discarded their coats before disappearing up the stairs. Phryne dropped her bag onto the bed and turned to face Jack, who was loosening his bow tie. After watching him struggle with it for a few moments Phryne smiled gently and approached him.

"Let me" she said affectionately as she reached for his tie. Jack put his hands over hers, stilling the motion. She looked up at him.

"Promise not to strangle me?" he asked lightly. Phryne rolled her eyes and smiled in response.

"Not if you don't want me to" she replied seductively, before slowly undoing the bow tie.

As her fingers worked on the black silk, Jack felt Phryne step closer to him, pressing her body against his before removing the tie in a single motion, the sound of fabric grazing fabric causing his breath to hitch. Phryne smiled lightly at his reaction.

"Will you help me with mine?" she asked, before turning around on the spot, revealed the white bow of her pinafore which was tied in the centre of her back. "It's a little too difficult to reach" she lied.

Jack smiled in response and nodded, as he undid the bow of her pinafore with the same slowness she had used when removing his tie. He undid the bow and allowed the material to fall by her sides, before placing his hands gently on her hips. She turned around slowly and faced him, pressing herself up against him and tilting her head up to his. His hands held her hips firmly and pulled her against him. Phryne smiled.

"I might need some more help, too" Phryne admitted. Jack smiled with amusement.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, his voice low and husky, his eyes darkening. Phryne felt her heart begin to race.

"Oh yes" she replied, as she ran her hand up his right arm, along his shoulder and up his neck, until she was cradling the back of his head and drawing him towards her. "Much more" she breathed, as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately.

Phryne felt Jack's hands tighten on her hips as he pulled her instinctively against him, pushing her groin against his and causing her to moan in response. She smiled against their kiss and ran her left hand up his torso, as she felt his hands drift up her back and begin working on her buttons. She hummed in response and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Mind you don't tear it" Phryne cautioned lightly, as his keen hands quickly undid each of the buttons, reaching her lower back before she had even undone half of his shirt buttons. "Dot worked on this for days" she breathed, leaning her head back as he trailed kisses over her jawline and down her neck, pulling her hips against his as he undid the final button, causing her to moan.

"If I do, you can always fix it yourself" Jack said lightly, as he kissed her back up her neck and jawline and towards her lips. "When you're hemming my trousers" he teased, before capturing her lips in a deep, searing kiss, which silenced both her response and her ability to think altogether.

Phryne pulled at his shirt in frustration and pushed it off his body with his suit jacket, gasping as Jack lowered his hands down her body and towards her bottom, as he pulled her up his body. Phryne wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself tightly against him, prompting him to groan pleasurably in response as he carried her towards the bed, a single thought penetrating the hazy, lust-induced fog which clouded her brain:

She should have asked Dot to make her a maid's outfits _years_ ago.

* * *

As Phryne and Jack were enjoying the novelties and pleasure associated with Phryne's new attire, Cesare Cipriano was following the signs to the offices of the doctors in the maternity department. Dressed in a white lab coat he had souvenired from the first office he came across, he moved unnoticed through the hospital and past the maternity wards, even smiling politely to nurses who greeted him, and providing directions to the young man who enquired where the bathroom was; Cipriano, who avoided hospitals whenever possible, had no idea where the facilities were. And after his meaningless directions, nor would the young man who asked him. As he stepped into the maternity department he smiled privately to himself, turning on his torch and sending a strobe of white light across the room, which he examined quickly.

Cipriano walked past the offices, reading the unfamiliar names as he went, before finding the room in question. Upon seeing the name of Dr Elizabeth MacMillian engraved on a plaque which was mounted on this particular door, Cirpriano smiled to himself and placed his hand upon the handle, turning around to check he was quite alone, before pushing down on it.

It was locked.

 _Damn_ , he thought. _The other office wasn't locked…_

Cipriano sighed in frustration as he removed his lock-picking tools from his breast pocket, holding the torch in his mouth and aiming it at the lock, as he angled his body so his back was shielding his actions from anyone who might come into the department for some reason at such an hour. After almost a minute and a half (he was a bit rusty) the door gave way, and he pushed the handle down with more force than was necessary, before checking behind him again and creeping inside. He closed the door firmly behind him, aiming his torch into the room and standing perfectly still with his back against the door, as he cast the bright light across the room in a long, gradual sweep, until it fell upon what he was looking for. The filing cabinets.

Cipriano walked quickly across the room and behind the doctor's desk, shining the torch down the cabinets and looking at the labels on each drawer. He quickly located the drawer labelled 'N-R' and pulled on it to open, and was frustrated (though not altogether surprised) to discovered that this was locked too. Cipriano hit the cabinet with an open palm, before removing his lock-picking tools again and working on the lock. Unlike the lock on the door, this tiny one was far more fiddly and complex, and he quickly found himself losing his temper. He finally managed to open the drawer after almost five minutes, pulling it open and quickly leafing through the individual manila files until he found what he was looking for.

 _Robinson, Phryne._

Cipriano smiled to himself and lifted the file from the drawer, as he rose to his feet and carried it to the doctor's desk, where he laid it down. He held the torch in her left hand and directed it at the file, before opening the first page and beginning to read.

 _Robinson, Phryne (nee Fisher)_

 _Date of Birth: 21_ _st_ _December 1900_

 _Address: 221b The Esplanade, St Kilda_

 _Telephone: W5347_

 _Patient Number: 11653_

 _Department: Maternity_

 _Physician: Doctor Elizabeth MacMillan_

 _Next of Kin: Jack Robinson (Husband)_

Cipriano smiled victoriously as he read the details, before turning the first page over and skimming the rest. The information he read made little sense to him, and he did not understand most of what he was reading. But after spending ten minutes with the file he had been able to establish some rather salient facts: Phryne Robinson was almost six months pregnant, her baby was due in late September, and she was visiting her doctor once a week. He also found mention of something called a 'threatened miscarriage', which was an entry accompanied by extensive notes in the clear hand of her doctor. He hadn't heard the expression before, but it was several weeks ago, and it was clear from the notes that followed that she was still pregnant. Cipriano made quick, clear notes of everything he felt was important, including all the phrases and terms he didn't understand. He made a special point of noting that she visited her doctor every Friday (with the exception of this week, when she came on a Thursday); this would make it much easier to keep a close eye on her. From his own task that evening it was clear how easy it was to infiltrate the office, and as her appointments were at the end of the week, a small visit each weekend to the office to gather more information would be necessary. He smiled at the thought as he made more notes, before putting the file back exactly where he had found it and locking the cabinet, before placing his pocketbook into his breast pocket with his pen, restoring the desk to order and disappearing from the office, which he locked behind him.

Cipriano walked calmly down the corridor and back through the hospital, heading through reception without being questioned or even considered with more than a glance, as he disappeared from the building and headed into the carpark. He got into his car and shrugged off the lab coat (which would be very useful in coming months), throwing it onto the backseat before reaching into his breast pocket and removing the notebook. Cipriano flicked through the three pages of notes he had made and smiled to himself, before dropping the book onto the passenger seat and starting the engine.

Maria would be pleased.


	81. Chapter 60

The week that followed the Murder Mystery evening that Phryne and Jack attended proved to be a busy and rather exhausting one for both detectives. On Monday afternoon they both became involved in the investigation into several nasty assaults on young prostitutes working in Little Lonsdale Street, one of which left the victim badly disfigured. After speaking to some of the working girls on Monday evening, Phryne quickly determined that the three assaults that had been reported in the past four days were only the tip of the ice-burg, and she did everything she could to collect information on other potential victims, who had kept silent about their attack, out of either fear of the perpetrator or prosecution. But the assailant, who attacked young blonde women of the night, was becoming increasingly more violent in his attacks, and Phryne was determined to do everything within her power to protect the working girls, even if they deliberately hindered her attempts to do so. As she had promised to Jack, she was in the company of Bert throughout her own private investigations, who would sit in the parked taxi no more than ten feet away from her, and watched over her with the protective eyes of an older brother, his attentions drifting warily over all who approached her.

After the first day of the investigation Phryne was driven home by Bert shortly after one o'clock in the morning, having spent the majority of the evening frequenting the various houses of ill-repute and public houses she knew the local girls frequented, in an attempt to gather more information. When she arrived home shortly after one o'clock in the morning, having established the names of four other potential victims and obtaining two rather weak but notably similar descriptions of the possible assailant, Phryne climbed the stairs tiredly and stumbled into her bedroom, barely summoning the energy to change into her nightdress. She dropped her clothes carelessly over a chair by her dresser and pulled on her white silk nightdress, before easing herself beneath the soft covers of her bed and edging closer to Jack, who was warm and deep in slumber. However, despite the hold sleep had over him, he seemed to rouse slightly when she entered the bed, moving his right hand experimentally towards her, as though to test whether she was really there. As soon as his exploring fingers came into contact with her rounded abdomen which was shrouded in silk, he let out a deep sigh and turned his head towards her, opening his eyes a fraction and meeting her gaze. She smiled tiredly in response and placed her hand over his, as their baby began to kick confidently against Jack's palm. Phryne watched as Jack's eyes lit up and drifted towards her abdomen, which he began to tenderly caress. Suddenly neither of them were very tired.

"What time is it?" Jack asked, his voice low and husky from sleep. Phryne ran her fingers gently over his.

"A little after one" she replied quietly. Jack's eyes drifted up to meet her gaze.

"You must be exhausted" he remarked. Phryne offered him a disarming smile.

"So must you" she countered. "It would seem that your child is the only one who is not" she added, smiling gently as she spoke. "For I would gladly fall asleep" she said on a sigh. "Though apparently I'm not being given that option" she stated. Jack smiled gently and edged closer to her, running his hand across her abdomen and onto her waist, before pulling her gently towards him, his eyes drifting across her tired eyes and ivory skin. Her breath hitched.

"Close your eyes" he said gently. Phryne looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm not the one you should be telling" she returned, as she placed her hand upon his side and stroked his back, pulling herself closer to him. She sighed contently and slowly closed her eyes.

Jack ran his hand soothingly across her waist and up her back, and she nuzzled against him. But she was still awake, her body pressed against his, their abdomens aligned in a way which meant he could feel the gentle kicks of the baby against his own skin. Jack tilted his head down so that his forehead was resting on hers, and she smiled in a sleepy manner that Jack found incredibly endearing. He continued to stroke her back soothingly, feeling her tense muscles relax under his ministrations, as her breathing began to deepen. Before sleep could finally claim her, Jack found himself uttering a statement which had been lingering on his lips.

"The baby's kicks are getting stronger" Jack remarked. Phryne hummed in agreement, and found herself smiling at the happy inflection in his tone. But her eyes remained closed.

"And more frequent" Phryne returned tiredly. "Perhaps they'll play for Abbotsford" she mumbled. She felt Jack laugh slightly, and silence fell for a few moments.

"You think the baby's a boy?" Jack ask gently, still stroking her back.

"You think girls can't play football?" Phryne countered. Jack smiled.

"Of course they can" Jack responded.

Phryne opened her eyes. They hadn't talked about the baby's gender before, not really; they talked about it once a couple of months ago, very briefly, but had not discussed it since. Jack could feel that she was awake, and given her silence and her stillness, he found himself feeling concerned that he had unintentionally introduced a subject that made her feel uncomfortable or afraid. He continued to rub her back soothingly and waited patiently for her to speak, knowing that she would.

Phryne considered Jack's words for a few moments, her mind alight with the notion of their baby's gender. She had, of course, considered whether they would have a boy or a girl, thinking about it on many occasions since discovering her pregnancy. Since she began to feel the baby move she felt a deeper, stronger connection with the child, which inevitably led to her thinking about its gender with increased frequency. As she had said to Jack a couple of months ago when they discussed the subject of the baby's sex, she did not have a preference, she simply hoped their baby would be born healthy and safe. Over the past month especially she had found herself musing over whether the baby would be a boy or a girl, and her mind conjured up images of their child, which were never quite clear enough for her to see clearly. She pictured Jack's kind, honest eyes, her dark hair, his smile, and she found herself feeling warmed at the notion; whatever this baby was, half of it would be Jack, and that reassured her immeasurably. The fact that she and Jack had created this baby, that she was carrying a child who was made from him, was incredible, and she would be happy whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Because it would be his. _Theirs_. Phryne felt her heart flutter at the notion. But no sooner had she thought of this that her mind travelled back to the day she had experienced, surrounded by young women who were used and damaged and men who drunk or lecherous or demanding with their want, and she felt suddenly flushed with panic. It was dangerous to be either a boy or a girl, in this world. This frightening, unpredictable and unforgiving world. The world she was bringing their baby into. She swallowed hard and ran her fingertips lightly over his back, feeling the taut muscles beneath her touch, as she lifted her head and met his gaze, finding that he was watching her attentively.

"Do you remember that your mother invited us to stay with her in Sydney?" Phryne asked. Jack, who quickly adapted to the change of subject, nodded encouragingly in response. "I was wondering, after this case is over, if we might accept that offer?" she asked gently. Jack watched her for a moment before nodding, his expression warm, his eyes soft and attentive.

"Of course" Jack replied quietly. "I'll arrange to have a few days off work and we can travel up for a long weekend" he suggested. Phryne smiled gratefully in response. "It would be nice to get out of the city for a while" he remarked. Phryne's smile faltered slightly but she held his gaze.

"Yes" she agreed. "Yes, it would" she added. Jack nodded once more, before cupping her cheek with his left hand and drawing her face towards his, capturing her lips in a sweet and tender kiss that made Phryne weaken beneath his hold.

"Then that's what we'll do" he replied confidently. Phryne smiled gently and looked up to meet his gaze, staring into his eyes with a nervous, slightly hesitant expression.

"And perhaps, after the case is concluded" Phryne said gently, her voice low and quiet, "we could go into the city and find furniture for the baby's nursery?" she offered nervously. Jack smiled reassuringly in response and stroked her cheek, nodding as he did so.

The subject of preparing for their baby's arrival had been something Phryne had found difficult throughout her pregnancy; she seemed to oscillate between being afraid to prepare in case something went wrong and worried by the fact that they had not begun to prepare. But since her heartfelt admission and frank discussion on the subject in the nursery she had been leaning increasingly more towards the latter, and had even suggested they begin preparing the baby's nursery when Jack found her in the room earlier that week. Although he had been overjoyed at the prospect, he was conscious of rushing her, or embarking on something she was not quite ready for. But the fact that she had mentioned it again tonight, and was staring into his eyes with a look of nervousness mixed with conviction, made him realise that whilst the prospect of preparing for the baby did frighten her, it was something she was very keen to undertake. And he intended to support her fully.

"Of course we can" Jack replied, his voice kind and gentle and imbued with warmth. As Phryne looked up at him she caught a glimmer of excitement in her eyes, and she felt herself smiling in response.

"Thank you" she replied, as she nuzzled against her hand and drew her arm around him, pulling herself as close to his body as she could possibly get. Jack held her securely against him and felt her relax entirely in his arms, as their baby's kicks became softer and less frequent, before finally stilling altogether. Jack missed them immediately, but was comforted immeasurable as he watched as Phryne's eyes closed slowly and her breathing deepened, her heart beating rhythmically against his chest, as sleep finally claimed her.

The next few of days saw three further victims before a breakthrough regarding the assailant's identity was discovered. With the description Phryne had ascertained and the late-night combing of various public houses (which Phryne, regretfully, decided would not be wise for her to attend), Bert and Cec found themselves in the vicinity of an attack. Cec pulled the young woman to safety whilst Bert beat the man until he fell unconscious, and it was only when they looked down upon his face and heard the familiar account of the sobbing young prostitute that they realised this man was their perpetrator. Bert took great pleasure in hauling him into the cab and sitting beside him, watching over him like a guard dog as Cec drove them to City South Police Station. The young woman who had been attacked had been comforted and reassured by Cec, whose kindness and compassion convinced her to accede to the cabbies' request that she accompany them to the station and provide a statement to prevent the man from carrying out further attacks. By the time they arrived at the station their prisoner was beginning to rouse from his unconscious state and, suppressing a desire to send him back into it with a well-aimed blow to the side of his head, Bert grabbed at and pulled the semi-conscious man out of the back seat and dragged him into the station. Bert pushed him forcefully against the desk and demanded to speak to Inspector Robinson who, having heard the commotion, was already walking out of his office to investigate. After a rather excitable Bert explained the situation, which was affirmed by a sombre Cec who was standing protectively beside a frightened young woman, Jack ordered one of his officers to take the man into an interview room and telephone a doctor (despite Bert's objections). Jack then adopted a gentler, soothing voice and invited the young woman into his office, allowing Bert and Cec to accompany her, as was clearly her desire. When Jack returned home shortly after ten o'clock and found Phryne reading in the parlour, he quickly appraised her of the evening's events, which filled her with satisfaction and relief. They spent the rest of the evening in a calm and relaxing manner as they recovered from the business of the days which had passed, and they found themselves falling asleep almost instantly, feeling reassured and content.

Until the morning, at least.

Phryne and Jack were enjoying an early breakfast together on Friday morning, sitting beside each other in the dining room as they were provided with freshly prepared tea and toast. It was shortly after seven o'clock (one of Phryne's least favourite hours), but their appointment with Dr MacMillan had necessitated an early rise; an appointment which would be followed, to both Phryne and Jack's anticipation, with a trip into the city, where they would begin the process of purchasing items for their baby's nursery.

Phryne, who was attempting to conceal the fact she was feeling rather delicate that morning (be it due to nerves or nausea) nibbled cautiously on a piece of toast, before quickly deciding that it would be best to abandon it for the time-being; if Jack realised she was feeling unwell he would be incredibly concerned and endearingly attentive, and she did not want to worry him unnecessarily over such a trivial matter. He'd already commented on her paleness, a notion she had dismissed with a light remark and a smile, but she felt certain he would be watching her attentively, and didn't wish to give him cause for concern. And vomiting at the breakfast table was something she desperately wished to avoid. So it came as almost a relief when he drew her attention to something which had caught his attention in the paper.

"There's another picture of you in _The Globe_ " Jack remarked, as he tilted the paper towards her.

Phryne angled her neck and looked at the image before her. It had been taken the day before when she had been speaking to some of the working girls in Little Lonsdale Street. She was wearing her black trousers and high heeled shoes with a black and white patterned blouse and black beret. Her open black coat and the angle of the photograph clearly revealed her condition, and she smiled fondly at the image of her rounded tummy captured on film. She looked up at Jack with amusement.

"In Little Lonsdale Street, no less" Phryne returned, smiling in satisfaction. "I'd imagine my aunt is currently spitting toast over her best china" she added lightly. The mention of food caused her to feel slightly queasy once more, and she quickly decided to abandon the subject. Jack looked up at her with an uncomfortable expression, and for a moment she thought he was going to comment on her paleness again. It came as a relief when he did not.

"That's the third picture of you this week" Jack replied. Phryne blinked.

"Yes" she returned slowly, waiting for him to continue. "My picture is often in the society pages, Jack" she said, adopting a gentle and reassuring expression. "You know that" she added. Was he worried about the press coverage? Or, to be specific, Mr Burn's coverage of her? She met Jack's gaze and he put the paper down upon the table.

"Yes, I do" Jack replied gently. "But it seems that Mr Burn is taking even more of an interest in you than he has done previously" he remarked. Phryne considered him for a moment before responding.

"Well, given my condition, surely that's to be expected?" she replied tentatively. "The only thing guaranteed to be more interesting to the readers than the activities of a notorious socialite are the activities of a notorious socialite who is carrying her policeman-husband's child" she added easily. Jack held her gaze for a moment, and Phryne adopted a reassuring expression upon seeing his concern. "It's understandable that Burn and others like him would have an increased interest in me due to my pregnancy" she explained gently. "It's supply and demand, Jack, pure and simple" she stated. "The readers want to see pictures of me pregnant, and Mr Burn wants his commission" she added. Jack swallowed and looked back towards the picture. He was clearly unsettled, and was silent for several moments before he spoke. Phryne found herself feeling increasingly confused. Why was this bothering him so much? She'd always been featured in the society pages, many times with him. So why was it such an issue now?

"Have you seen him?" Jack asked, his voice gently and un-accusing. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Yes" she admitted, watching as Jack's expression became slightly tense. "But only a couple of times" she added dismissively. "It's his job, Jack, it's what he does" she said reassuringly. "And as much as I dislike the man, as long as he doesn't trespass onto our property or interfere in our cases, I see no reason to be alarmed" she stated. "He's harmless" she assured him. "Though annoying" she sighed gently. "Like a mosquito that's just begging to be squashed. Preferably by an edition of his own work" she stated lightly, offering Jack a small smile as she met his gaze before. He still looked worried. Her smile fell. "Jack, what's wrong?" she asked tenderly. Jack stared at her for a moment before sighing gently.

"I don't… like the thought of him following you around" Jack admitted reluctantly. Burn was a unscrupulous, unsettling fellow whose attentions towards Phryne were both unwanted and unnerving. And the thought of him extending such an interest to their baby made him feel deeply uncomfortable. "Especially not now" he added, his eyes drifting automatically towards her stomach as he spoke. His voice was low and tinged with guilt and embarrassment, and Phryne's expression softened immediately as she was flooded with understanding. Ever since she told him about the baby, Jack had become increasingly more protective over both her and their child. It was understandable that someone like Burn showing her such attention would worry him.

"I understand, Jack" Phryne soothed, prompting him to meet her gaze. "But this really isn't something you need to be concerned about" she assured him. "Burn is a pest and he is infuriatingly frustrating, but he is harmless" she added. "The more pictures he takes of me, the more than get published, and the more he gets paid" she explained. "His increased interest in me given my pregnancy is understandable, and I had already anticipated it" she stated. "But I can handle Frederick Burn" she stated with conviction.

"I know you can" Jack replied, embarrassment still present in his voice. "I'm sorry, I never meant to imply that you couldn't" he said quickly. Phryne reached for his hand which was resting upon the table, wrapping her fingers around his and looking up at him with a small, gentle smile.

"Jack" she breathed, her voice low and quiet. "It's fine" she assured him confidently. "This was to be expected" she said tentatively. Jack watched her for a few moments before reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"Yes" he admitted hoarsely. Phryne squeezed his hand and he met her gaze once more.

"I appreciate your frustration, Jack, and believe me, there are times when I share it" Phryne soothed. "But with our appointment with Mac and our shopping trip in the city, we have much more pressing matters to occupy ourselves with than the likes of Frederick Burn" she stated. "If it becomes a problem, we'll deal with it" Phryne assured him. Jack considered her for a few moments and nodded. "Even if that means putting him in a cell for the night" she added lightly. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure, Miss Fisher" he returned, his own tone one of levity. Phryne smiled teasingly in response as she placed her left hand on the top of his thigh.

"Nothing, Inspector?" she asked, her voice low and flirtatious. Jack's eyes drifted down to the hand which was resting on top of his thigh, which was presently drifting down lower, stroking his inner thigh and moving upwards. Jack swallowed hard and attempted to summon words – any words – but found himself completely unable to do so. The sound of Mr Butler doing the washing up in the next room did nothing to ease his nerves. "I'm sure that's not quite true" Phryne purred, her eyes bright and alight with mischief, as her curious hand continued its explorations into very dangerous territory. Just when Jack felt he was going to lose control completely, Phryne quickly removed her hand and gave him a wicked smile. "I need to have a bath" she said suddenly, before quickly rising to her feet, enjoying the flushed expression Jack was wearing. "Have a productive day protecting the city, and try not to arrest any photographers, regardless of how much they annoy you" she added lightly, before smiling once more and disappearing from the dining room, satisfied that she had both remedied Jack's concerns and distracted him from them. Jack sat perfectly still for a few moments as his brain caught up with recent activities, before a gentle smile played on his lips and he shook his head in faux-remonstration. He then turned back towards the table, returned his attentions towards the newspaper, and looked at the striking image of Phryne. He then decided that, as usual (though he was reluctant to admit it), Miss Fisher was quite right.

After enjoying a revitalising bath and dressing herself in a light pink shift dress and matching shoes, Phryne found that her nausea had abated and she was feeling refreshed and excited for the day ahead. She wrapped some pink silk material around her white cloche and secured it with a silver hatpin and broach, before removing her favourite white coat from her wardrobe and putting it on, enjoying the feeling of the light material against her skin. Phryne selected a white silk scarf and draped it elegantly over her shoulders, before checking her reflection one final time, picking up her bag and leaving the bedroom.

As Jack stood in the hallway and watched Phryne descend the stairs, he found himself smiling with amusement. Despite the fact she was now six months pregnant, she had not yet abandoned her habit of practically skipping down the staircase, her hand upon the bannister, a smile upon her face. Jack found himself wondering if this would change in time as she and their baby grew. Although his knowledge of pregnancy was limited, he did remember the difficulties his sister faced when she was carrying her children (though, granted, she had been bigger than Phryne at the time). She had struggled to get out of chairs (which Phryne had experienced on a few occasions, though he felt certain she would not admit it), her movements were slower and more restrained (neither of which were terms he ever thought he would associate with Phryne) and her walking pace changed significantly, particularly in the later stages. Although he felt certain Phryne would argue that her pregnancy 'would in no way impact upon [her] style', he found himself wondering whether this would be strictly true. But as she came down the stairs in her custom motion which was something between a skip and a glide, he found his mind struggling to reconcile the logical restraints her pregnancy would place upon her body, and the ease with which she was carrying herself. Jack smiled as he considered the puzzle. Phryne was, if nothing else, defiant of all social and practical conventions and restraints. But was she immune to the physical ones too?

"Jack" she greeted with a smile as she reached the bottom step, her eyes bright and her expression serene. Jack considered her for a moment and smiled in response, finding himself feeling comforted by her current demeanour. She had been a little pale earlier that morning and, despite her attempts to conceal it, he had noticed that she hadn't been able to eat much at breakfast.

"Miss Fisher" Jack replied with ease, a charming smile playing upon his warm features. "Are you ready?"

"For a visit to Mac before dragging you around the city?" Phryne asked, her smile widening. "Of course" she added lightly, before walking past him and leading him towards the door. Jack smiled and put his hand on the door.

"I can assure you, Miss Fisher" he began tenderly, prompting her teasing smile to falter and her expression to soften, "you won't need to drag me" he said sincerely. Phryne met his gaze and smiled, before nodding gently in acknowledgment of his words. A warm smile played on Jack's own lips as he opened the door for her, and she led the way to the Hispano.

Having arrived at the hospital in good time, Phryne and Jack's appointment proceeded in its usual manner, beginning with an initial consultation with the Robinsons, followed by some minor tests and checks before the physical examination took place. As Mac examined Phryne's stomach the baby, who had been perfectly still until, this point, began to wriggle and move beneath Mac's touch, kicking her firmly in her palm as she examined Phryne's abdomen. The lady detective smiled and laughed with amusement as Mac removed her hands from her abdomen, looked her in the eye, and proclaimed that the baby 'clearly takes after its mother', before making a second attempt at the examination. Phryne turned towards Jack, who was smiling at both the events and the warm look of affection her expression bore, as he laced his fingers through hers and held her hand. After a few moments the baby's excited movements began to slow and then still, allowing Mac to complete her examination, and reassure Phryne and Jack that all was well. Jack was invited to listen to the baby's heartbeat again, as he had been at every appointment since they first heard it, and he accepted immediately. As he was politely referred to the waiting room so Mac could examine Phryne more intimately, he found the memorable rhythm of the baby's heartbeat playing on a constant loop in his head, one which he focused all his attentions on memorising. He therefore did not register the time that passed, and was almost surprised when Mac approached him and invited him back inside. Jack quickly drew himself from his thoughts and followed obediently, joining Phryne in the seats opposite Mac's desk, as the doctor stood before them.

"Everything is progressing as it should" Mac began. "You are fit and well, and the baby is growing beautifully. It's perfectly healthy" she added warmly. Despite being reassured by her child's frequent movement and strong kicks, Phryne found herself feeling relieved to hear Mac confirm the news aloud, and she nodded in understanding. There was a brief silence as Mac looked upon her friend with affection. "Now, I know you told me at the beginning of the appointment that you have been sleeping well, eating frequently and are experiencing less nausea" she said gently. "But is there anything else you want to tell me about?" she asked kindly, her voice low and non-accusing. Phryne was about to respond in the negative, but as she met her friend's eyes she found herself unable to lie to her.

"I've been feeling a little… sore" Phryne admitted. "Achy, I suppose would be a better term" she added quickly, wary of alarming Jack. "I'm sure it's nothing" she stated, maintaining Mac's gaze. Her friend's expression did not falter, and she looked at her with a calm, confident expression, before nodding once.

"Where do you experience the aching?" Mac asked gently.

"Mainly my lower back" Phryne confessed. "It's not painful, it's just uncomfortable" she added, mainly for the benefit of Jack, who was watching her attentively and attempting to conceal his concern. Once more, he found his ignorance in these matters worrying.

"That's perfectly normal" Mac assured them both. "Back pain is a common side effect of pregnancy, particularly during the later stages" she added. Phryne felt a sudden wave of panic overcome her.

"Later stages?" Phryne queried, the words escaping her lips before she realised. Mac, who had still been talking, paused immediately at the look of alarm on her friend's face.

"It's alright, darling, it's just an expression" Mac said soothingly. "But your pregnancy has progressed into the sixth month, so it is at a later stage, but not a final one" she explained. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. Mac waited for a moment until she could be sure that Phryne was alright before she continued. She watched as Jack reached for her hand, which was an act she accepted and which seemed to soothe her almost immediately. Mac smiled gently and continued to speak. "As the baby grows, you grow" Mac explained. "With the growth of the baby and of you, the extra weight you are carrying around your midsection can lead to some back pain" she explained. "It's extremely common and it is nothing to worry about" she assured her. "It can be caused and aggravated by many factors, including spending long times in the same position – be it sitting, standing or lying down – or falling asleep in an uncomfortable position like, say, on the chaise lounge in your parlour" she added, a teasing smile upon her lips. Phryne sighed gently. Mac had come to visit her earlier in the week and found her asleep on the lounge, prompting her to gently rouse her and march her upstairs to her bedroom. Phryne had been so exhausted by the case she and Jack had been working on that she had followed her obediently, and by the time she awoke she found herself wondering whether the memory of Mac's presence had been a dream. She exchanged a smile with her friend nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course" Phryne said quietly. Mac nodded. Jack looked from Phryne to Mac.

"Is there anything we can do to ease the discomfort?" Jack asked gently. Phryne felt warmed by the question and turned towards him instinctively. Mac nodded in response.

"Not spending too much time in a single position would be one way" Mac stated. "As would ensuring that the chairs or couches you sit in are comfortable" she added. "Many women find placing a pillow behind them helps to ease the discomfort" she added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I thought I might try swimming" Phryne said gently, prompting both her friend and her husband to turn towards her. "It's been far too long since I last swam, and I understand it's good for the muscles" she offered. Mac nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is" Mac confirmed. "Swimming would be an excellent form of exercise to undertake in your condition" she added. Phryne nodded.

"I've ordered a bathing costume from Madame Fleuri, which should be arriving any day now" Phryne explained. "My others were far too snug" she admitted.

"How surprising" Mac replied sarcastically. Phryne fixed her with a faux-reprimanding stare, before smiling. "In all seriousness though, Phryne, it's important you don't overdo it" Mac said gently, her voice adopting the kind yet assured tone she used with all of her patients. "You won't be able to swim as fast or as far as you could before your pregnancy" she explained tentatively. "And I don't want you to tire yourself out" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I understand" Phryne confirmed. "And I won't. Really" she assured her. "I'll just spend a short while in my aunt's pool a few times a week" she added.

"Prudence will be delighted" Mac replied brightly, smiling fondly at her friend.

"She is" Phryne replied warily. "When I asked her if she'd mind I thought she was going to bundle me into her car and have me driven straight to her house" she added lightly. Mac smiled.

"I think you'll really benefit from swimming, Phryne" Mac explained. "It's an excellent form of exercise for expectant mothers, it will soothe your aching muscles, and the baby will enjoy it too" she added. "They like it when their mothers are immersed in water" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. "This one won't keep still whenever I have a bath" she stated with affection. Jack turned towards her and smiled at her tone.

"See how you go with the swimming, and if you have any questions or concerns let me know" Mac advised. Phryne nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac smiled.

Just as it seemed that Mac was about to announce the end of the appointment, Jack began to speak.

"Dr MacMillan, Phryne and I are planning on travelling to Sydney next weekend to visit my family" Jack said gently. Mac listened attentively and nodded in encouragement. "Would you…" Jack began, before faltering as he struggled to find the words to phrase his question, as he felt Phryne's eyes upon him. "I mean, are you quite happy for…"

"If you're asking if it is safe for Phryne to travel to Sydney next week" Mac said gently, taking pity on the kindly inspector, "then yes, it is" she stated confidently. "There is no medical reason that would prohibit it" she assured them both. "The only thing I would suggest would be that you consider travelling by train instead of car" she stated, her eyes drifting from Jack's to Phryne's. "Whilst it will be a little longer to travel, the train has many advantages for you that a car does not" Mac explained, addressing Phryne as she spoke. "On the train you would be able to walk around freely, sit or stand whenever you need to" she explained. "I presume you would also have your own compartment, which would also enable you to lie down and rest if you require it" she said gently. "You would also have immediate and unlimited access to the bathroom" she said with a knowing smile. Phryne smiled in response and turned towards Jack, her smile faltering as her expression became nervous and tinged with mild embarrassment.

"I think Mac's right" Phryne said tentatively.

"I agree" Jack replied, nodding as he spoke. "Are you happy to travel by train?"

"Yes" Phryne returned. "In fact, I'd prefer it, if you wouldn't mind?" she asked gently.

"Of course I don't mind" Jack reassured her. "I'll book our tickets this afternoon" he assured her. Phryne smiled nervously in response.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely. Jack offered her a gentle smile.

"When are you leaving?" Mac asked curiously. Phryne turned towards her.

"Friday morning, after our appointment" Phryne replied. "Jack had Friday and the weekend off, and booked a few more days during the week" she explained. Mac nodded in understanding.

"So you'll be able to see me before you leave?" Mac asked for confirmation. Phryne nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of denying you the pleasure" Phryne responded. Mac narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"How very considerate of you" she replied lightly. Phryne smiled gently.

"And I want to ensure the baby is alright before we travel" Phryne stated, her voice adopting a more serious tone which was laced with worry. Mac's expression softened and she nodded in understanding.

"It will be" Mac replied confidently. "Darling, I wouldn't let you travel if I thought otherwise" she assured her kindly. "You and the baby are both healthy" she added, smiling gently as she spoke. "Travelling at this stage of pregnancy isn't dangerous. And providing you are still fit and well a week from today – which I am certain you will be – then I see no reason at all why you shouldn't travel" she stated, watching as Phryne nodded mechanically in response. "But I will give you the details of a doctor I know who works in the city" she stated. "Just for your peace of mind, so you know that you can call him if you need to, but you won't" she assured her. "Obviously, he isn't as good as I am…" she stated, feigning immodestly.

"Of course not" Phryne returned, an amused smile playing upon her lips. "Thank you, Mac" she added sincerely. Mac smiled.

"You are very welcome" she responded with equal candour. Jack looked towards Mac.

"Are there any precautions we should be taking whilst travelling next week?" Jack asked.

Before Mac could respond, Phryne felt a sharp kick against the side of her abdomen, prompting her to place her hand over it, where her palm was met by a further flurry of kicks. Mac's eyes drifted towards Phryne, and she smiled in response.

"No, Jack" Mac responded, addressing the inspector. "Just try and ensure Phryne has an uneventful journey which does not involve a corpse" she added lightly. Jack smiled gently and nodded in response, as Mac turned her attentions back towards Phryne. "The baby's certainly becoming more active" she remarked, prompting Phryne to look up at her, her hand still resting on her side. "I think my hand might bruise from the attack I was subjected to when I was examining you."

"The baby did not _attack_ you, Mac" Phryne returned, amusement present in her voice. Mac considered Phryne's expression and her own warmed in response.

"Did you know that the baby can recognise your voice?" Mac asked. Phryne's eyes widened slightly and she stared at her.

"My voice?" she asked gently. Mac nodded.

"Yes. Yours and Jack's" Mac replied, her eyes drifting towards the inspector, who was listening attentively. "And probably mine and Dot's and Mr B's too, given how much time you spend in our company" she explained. Phryne nodded in response.

"So you're saying the baby can not only register our voices, but can differentiate between them?" Phryne asked curiously. Mac nodded.

"Yes" Mac replied. Phryne felt a wave of excitement at the prospect. "The baby is able to distinguish between different voices, and it will now be able to identify them. It would have recognised your voice first as you're its mother" she said gently. "And given how much you talk, it's a given" she added lightly. Phryne sensed Jack smirking in response and suppressed her own smile. "The baby recognises your voice now and, when it's born, it will recognise it again and know that you're its mother" she explained gently. Phryne felt her heart begin to race as nervousness and excitement gripped her. She nodded in response. "Do you find that the baby kicks more frequently when you or Jack are speaking?" Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Yes" Phryne replied almost immediately, her eyes drifting towards Jack. "Yes, it does" she added. Jack smiled gently in response. "It's understandable, I suppose" Phryne said gently, her eyes meeting Jack's. "I'm sure the baby isn't the first person who's wanted to kick me when I've started talking" she added lightly. Jack suppressed an amused smile.

"The motivations are quite different, Miss Fisher" Jack assured her warmly. Phryne smiled in response.

"Yes, I suppose they are" she agreed, her voice imbued with warmth. Mac smiled gently at them both.

"Here endeth the lesson" Mac declared, prompting Phryne and Jack to rise from their seats. "And what mischief are you getting up to today, Phryne?" she asked lightly. "Searching for treasure? Chasing criminals? Scaling buildings?" she asked. "I hope it's not the latter" she added. Phryne suppressed an eye-roll.

"Actually, Jack and I are going into the city in search of furniture for the nursery" Phryne replied gently. She found herself feeling almost criminally satisfied with the look on Mac's face; clearly she had not been anticipating this as the answer she would receive. After a few moments the doctor's curious expression softened and she smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea" Mac commended, her voice warm and affectionate. She was aware of Phryne's anxieties concerning both pregnancy and motherhood, and so she fully recognised the significance of her decision (and it would be her decision) to begin to prepare the baby's nursery. She was glad she felt able to do so. Phryne, who found herself feeling slightly embarrassed beneath Mac's gaze, nodded.

"Yes, well" Phryne began, somewhat nervously. "Apparently pregnancy results in an actual infant, and infants need to have a place to sleep" she added lightly. "Which, in a few months' time, will no longer be my uterus" she stated, her voice adopting a calm and confident tone which Mac knew did not reflect her true feelings. Despite the fact she was going into the city with Jack to begin the preparations, it was unquestionable that she was still afraid. Mac nodded encouragingly.

"You'll be absolutely fine" Mac assured her warmly. "Shopping is very much your forte, Phryne" Mac said gently. "I'm sure you'll find everything you need" she stated with conviction. "And if you have any questions, or if there's anything I can do to help, I'm just a phone call away" she added, her voice kind and sincere. Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded, as Mac walked towards her and dew her into a warm embrace, which she felt she might need. When she felt Phryne hold her tightly in response, she knew that she did. She knew how terrified she was, and suspected her decision to begin preparing the nursery was due to her desire to ensure the baby had everything it needed, and possibly her guilt at having not begun her preparations earlier; guilt which, Mac would ensure she realised, was entirely unwarranted. Regardless of her motivations, Mac knew that the prospect was something which terrified Phryne, and the fact that she and Jack were going together was a huge step.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne replied, feeling her friend's reassurances and support flood her through their embrace. Mac stepped back and smiled gently at her, before looking up towards Jack.

"Don't let her go too mad, inspector" Mac cautioned him. Jack turned towards Mac with a gentle smile.

"I wouldn't dream of stopping her" Jack replied affectionately. Phryne looked up at him and smiled.

"You couldn't even if you tried" she teased, smiling. Jack's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"No" he agreed with a smile. Phryne felt her heart skip a beat. Damn him. Would he always have this effect upon her?

Phryne and Jack left the hospital and drove into the city, with Phryne sitting quietly in the passenger seat considering the discussions with Mac from the morning. Jack, who knew this to be her habit after the appointment, would always drive them afterwards and remain respectfully silent as Phryne processed events. Sometimes she would ask him a question or make a remark – not always relating to her pregnancy or the appointment – and sometimes she would remain completely silent. Today was one of those days.

After considering the appointment and the conversations with Mac concerning the baby and their travel plans, Phryne's mind drifted towards her and Jack's next task for the morning. As she contemplated their venture into the city, Phryne found her mind drifting towards a matter that it inevitably gravitated towards, and anxiety gripped her once more as she considered it. In recent months, every time Phryne considered buying something or suggesting something or doing something which was in any way linked to the prospect of their baby being born, she found her mind summoning tall walls that she could not see across. She considered that this was her mind's way of protecting her, combined with a reflection of her own terror that something was going to go wrong, and that the baby… she found herself shying away from the thought, refusing to consider it. But as she did so, she reminded herself that the walls and blocks her mind tried to create in order to protect her from the most unbearable, heart-breaking disappointment were not impenetrable; she had overcome them on several occasions, and she had bought a few things for the baby. And in the past few weeks, especially since the baby's movements had been becoming stronger and more frequent, she found her ability to tear down those walls to be increasing exponentially. Despite this being her strong desire, it also forced her to confront her greatest fear: that there would be no baby beyond those walls.

As Phryne considered the matter in the required terrifying depth, Phryne allowed herself to believe that perhaps – _surely_ – given the stage her pregnancy had reached and how strong and active her baby was despite what it had been through, that it might be intending to stay with her. With them. Permanently. And if this was the case – as she forced herself to believe it would be, refusing to consider the notion of the alternative for that afternoon at least – she needed to make sure that everything was in place for the baby for when he or she arrived and was brought home. Especially if she could not be brought back too. Phryne felt familiar anxieties concerning both prospects return to her, but she forced them aside, numbing herself to them as she had to. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to go into a single shop, search for a single item, or begin preparing in the slightest. And whilst fear was a necessary and often useful emotion, she would not allow it to have that kind of hold over her, especially when it threatened to prevent her from ensuring her baby had everything it needed; especially if she wouldn't be there personally to ensure it.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, drawing her immediately from her thoughts. _But if I'm not here, he will_ be, Phryne found herself thinking as she looked up at him. She smiled gently as she considered her own internal dialogue, and found herself reassured immeasurably; if anything did happen to her there was no question in her mind that the baby would be happy and safe and provided for by Jack. Despite her guilt and fear at the prospect of him and their baby being alone, for a moment, her terror subsided at the prospect of the baby being born healthy and well and placed into Jack's care. She quickly realised that the car had stopped moving and they had reached the city. Her eyes met Jack's and she noticed the concern beneath his gentle expression.

"Where would you like to go first?" Phryne asked gently, dragging her mind away from her previous thoughts and onto the matter at hand. Jack considered her for a moment, his eyes drifting curiously over hers, before adopting a kind and reassuring expression.

"We would walk down this side of the street first and then cross over to the other and double back?" Jack suggested. Phryne nodded instinctively in response. "Unless you'd prefer to -"

"Not at all, Jack. It's a perfectly rational suggestion" Phryne interceded, adjusting her coat and drawing her bag towards her, before looking back up at him and meeting his gaze. "You know how much I appreciate a man with a plan" she said warmly, her words echoing those from their first ever conversation in the Andrews' bathroom. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"What happens if you don't agree with the plan?" he asked lightly, curiosity and amusement present in his tone. Phryne smiled.

"Fortunately for you, Jack, I don't" Phryne replied confidently, her eyes focused on his. "Because you always do the right thing" she added gently, her voice tinged with emotion, which took Jack aback somewhat. Whatever she had just been thinking about had clearly deeply affected her, and despite his strong desire to know what was worrying her so he could comfort her, he knew she'd confide in him when she was ready and not before. And he would not force her hand.

"So do you" Jack assured her with conviction, his voice confident and kind. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Then let's go and do it together" she said simply, smiling at him pleasantly as she opened her door. She was on the pavement and closing the door behind her before Jack could assist her. She gave him another small smile as she approached him, falling into step beside him as they walked down the street. Phryne inhaled the familiar scents of freshly baked bread, engine oil and salt air that she would always associate with the city and exhaled deeply.

"Do you have any particular preference in terms of the furniture?" Jack asked, drawing Phryne from her thoughts and prompting her to look up at him. She considered the question for a moment and felt somewhat embarrassed to realise she didn't, in all honestly, have any idea of what the options (as it were) were. She'd never had a reason to shop for such items before, and was not aware of the choices or options or variations they might find.

"Not at all, Jack" Phryne replied, swallowing her fears concerning her ignorance in the field. "Though in all honesty, I'm not completely certain about what we're looking for, other than the obvious" she added, her voice calm and gentle as she met his gaze. "But with all the department stores, antique shops and independent establishments available in the city, I'm sure we'll find it" she stated confidently, flashing him a warm smile as they walked down the street, as Jack smiled gently in response. Although shopping was one of the areas where he would 'bow to her expertise', he was very grateful to be included in this particular venture.

Phryne and Jack had barely walked twenty yards before reaching a department store, which they walked into together, side by side. They walked calmly and confidently past the staff and other shoppers, smiling politely as they were greeted, as they made their way towards the back of the store where the furniture was displayed. Phryne, a confident and experienced shopper, led Jack past the various dining room sets, couches, armchairs and bedroom furniture and towards a small collection of cribs, which were lined up together against a wall to the left at the back of the store. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly very nervous as her eyes drifted over them, the wooden constructs appearing rather large and imposing. Phryne's pace slowed for a moment and she almost stopped, before inhaling deeply and forcing her fears aside, as she released a long breath and continued walking towards them, pausing once she was standing before them.

There were five cribs in total, each of a similar size but varying slightly in wood type, colour and design. The first crib was a large, dark-wood construct which was tall and square and long and lifeless, and reminded Phryne immediately of a jail cell. She discounted this immediately and turned her attentions to the other, a slightly smaller crib made from a lighter wood (possibly mahogany) and was less harrowing than the former. It had slats along the front and back, but the sides were panelled, giving it a sturdy, secure appearance. Whilst Phryne liked the colour, she was not overly fond of the design itself, and she did not feel drawn towards it as she hoped she would. Phryne cursed her naivety and walked towards the third crib, which was a similar design to the one she had just examined, but made from pine. The colour did not appeal to her and nor did the design, and as she looked at it she could not shake a persistent concern that it did not appear sturdy; she chastised herself internally for the thought, realising that it must be sturdy despite her concerns, but she could not quite remedy her own anxieties. Feeling increasingly worried and more than a little overwhelmed, Phryne turned her attentions towards the fourth crib, which she looked at for some time. It was a large, white crib made of some undiscernible wood. The back of the crib was panelled and the front panel was six inches or so lower, allowing you to look directly into the crib from a distance, which was a feature she appreciated. The front of the crib had slats running across it (why did they all look like miniature jail cells?) and the sides were panelled. She took a tentative step towards it and reached out her hand, placing it on top of the front of the crib. The wood felt cool and smooth beneath her fingers, and her senses immediately detected the scent of wood, varnish and clean linen. Jack, who had remained behind Phryne and watched patiently and with great interest as she examined the cribs, waited for a moment longer for approaching her. He walked slowly towards her and stood on her left, turning his head to face her and examining her expression, which was one of curiosity and concentration. He waited for a few moments longer before speaking.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked gently. Phryne's fingers flexed on the wood and she turned towards him.

"I don't know" she admitted quietly some moments later. Jack watched as she retracted her hand and turned towards him. "I'm sorry" she added nervously, a worried expression upon her features. "I don't really know what I'm-"

"Hello Sir, Madam" came a voice from behind them, prompting them to both turn around, finding themselves facing a confident and capable-looking woman in her late forties, whose hair was arranged in a no-nonsense bun, her bright eyes inviting, her expression welcoming. She wore a dark blue dress and look of interest. Phryne watched as her eyes drifted slowly towards her abdomen and then towards her face, her smile widening as she took a step towards them. Phryne felt Jack step closer to her and found herself feeling instantly calmer. "Can I help you?" she asked kindly, her attentions drifting from Phryne to Jack. Phryne's instinct was to immediately decline and Jack, sensing this was probably the case, turned towards her and saw the anxiety upon her face, which she immediately sought to conceal. Sensing the hesitation, the assistant turned her attentions back towards Jack. "Why don't I give you a little longer to browse, and you can let me know if you need any assistance?" she suggested kindly. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, thank you" Jack replied. The assistant's smile brightened and she nodded in response, before disappearing towards some kitchen furniture, which a young couple appeared to be arguing about. Phryne sighed deeply and turned back around to face the cribs, placing her hand over her eyes and rubbing her forehead. Jack waited patiently beside her as she collected herself, and once she seemed calmer, placed a hand comfortingly in the centre of her lower back (which, to top it all off, was aching. Wonderful.)

"Jack, I'm sorry" Phryne said quietly before he could speak.

"There's no need" Jack replied sincerely, confusion present in his tone. What on earth was she apologising for? "If this is too much we can-"

"No" Phryne interceded, lifting her head up and meeting his gaze. "No, I want to do this. I can do this" she stated, before turning back towards the cribs and looking over them, her attentions lingering on the final one (another pine fortress that didn't appeal to her at all), "I just don't know what I'm doing" she admitted, before meeting his gaze once more. "I don't know anything about any of this" she said, waving her hand towards the cribs. "I don't know which one is best. I don't know which is the safest or most secure or most comfortable or-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, causing her to stop speaking almost immediately. The sound of her name upon her lips was indescribably soothing, and prompted her to look up at him with a nervous expression. "It's alright" he assured her, running his hand over her back and onto her hip, where it rested protectively. "I'm sure all of them are equally safe and comfortable. They have to be" he stated. Phryne nodded absently in agreement. "We don't have to decide today, we don't even have to decide this month" he explained. "And we won't make any decisions until you're ready to" he said kindly. Phryne met his gaze and considered him for a moment.

"You're right" Phryne replied gently. "Thank you" she added, offering him a small smile. "In terms of the decision, can we agree to rule out that one?" she asked, indicating towards the first of the cribs. "It makes the cells in City South look inviting" Phryne said quietly, her tone laced with surprise and confusion.

"I hope you're not suggesting we allow the baby to sleep in there" Jack replied lightly. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"Not unless they're really naughty" she replied with a gentle sigh, a small smile playing on her lips as she met Jack's gaze. He smiled. "Though considering the baby will be fifty per cent me, I'm afraid that's almost guaranteed" she added. Jack smirked in response.

"In that case, Miss Fisher, I'll have Collins set up the cell tonight" he replied lightly. Phryne looked up at him, met his gaze and smiled, before promptly bursting into laughter. After Phryne calmed herself a few moments later, Jack continued to speak. "What about that one?" he asked, indicating towards the fourth in the line, which was the crib she had considered for the longest and the only one she had touched. Phryne shrugged her shoulders.

"It's perfectly nice, I suppose. I do like the design" Phryne replied. "But I… I don't know" she added, her voice becoming less confident. "I don't feel particularly drawn to it and I'm not too sure about the colour" she stated, her eyes meeting his. "I mean, do we really want the furniture in the nursery to be all white?" she asked. Jack considered the question for a few moments, and found that he genuinely did not have an answer.

"I don't know. Do you?" Jack returned. Phryne's shoulders fell slightly and she looked confidently into his eyes.

"You can't let me make all the decisions, Jack" Phryne said gently. "This is your choice too. Just as much as mine" she assured him. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I really don't mind what colour the furniture is" Jack returned softly.

"That's helpful" Phryne returned lightly, a small smile playing on her lips. Jack smiled in response.

"There are lots of other places we can look, department stores and the antique stores that you mentioned" Jack reassured her. "Why don't we keep looking and see if we feel drawn to anything in particular?" he suggested. "We can base the rest of the furniture around the crib, in terms of colour and design" he added. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, seeming confident and reassured by the answer. She met his gaze. "Yes, I think that's a good idea" she added. Jack nodded in response.

"And if we are unsure of something, or if we have any questions, there are staff who will be able to assist" Jack stated tentatively. He knew how Phryne hated to appear vulnerable or ignorant in matters, especially ones relating to her pregnancy, and so he suspected she was rather wary of approaching staff with her queries or concerns. It had taken her some time to feel comfortable enough to ask Mac certain questions, so he could only imagine how she felt about this. Phryne met his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I know" Phryne said gently. Jack nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do" he returned. "We'll look in other stores – whichever ones you like, how ever many times you like, until we find something that we're happy with" he added. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. There was a brief silence for a moment as Phryne cast her eyes across the cribs once more, and a look of confusion passed along her face. Jack waited patiently until she spoke.

"I really don't understand these, Jack" she said, crossing her arms before her, which had the effect of highlighting her prominent abdomen through her coat. Jack found himself smiling in response at both her light tone and the gesture.

"What is it about the concept you are struggling with, Miss Fisher?" he asked lightly. Phryne's eyes remained on the cribs.

"Well, the size, for one" Phryne returned, lowering her arms and turning towards him. "They're supposed to provide a baby with a place to sleep, and they're ginormous!" she said, looking up at him with an expression of confusion, before turning back towards the cribs and gesturing with her hand. "I thought they were supposed to be built for one, but you could quite easily fit half a dozen babies in each of those" she claimed. "At least, according to my understanding of how big new-born babies are, based on Mac's counsel" she added, before placing one hand on her hip and gesturing towards a crib with another. "But if they're really so big that they require a bed of that size to start with then I'm minded not to give birth at all" she stated, her tone light and defiant. "I mean, really Jack, _I_ could probably fit in that one" she stated, pointing towards the first, which really did seem rather large. Jack rose his eyebrows in response.

"Really?" he asked, his tone light and curious. He was almost concerned that Phryne would attempt to demonstrate the fact. He certainly wouldn't put it past her, even now.

"Well" Phryne said quietly, crossing her arms and shrugging slightly. "Perhaps not at this precise moment in time" she conceded. Jack nodded in response and faced her with an amused expression. Phryne sighed gently. "I may not know enough about what we need, but I can quite confidently rule out the dark fortress and either of those pine prison cells" she said, gesturing towards the cribs she was referring to as she spoke. "Can we please go somewhere else?" she asked quietly. "Because it looks as though that assistant has prevented the newlyweds behind you from murdering each other over that rather charming mahogany dining table" she said lightly. Jack suppressed a laugh and nodded, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Of course" he replied, watching as relief swept across her face, as they began to walk together out of the store. "Although I would encourage you to examine any that engage your interest, I would be grateful if you could at least try and resist the temptation to climb into one of the cribs" Jack said lightly. Phryne looked up at him with a teasing smile and a mischievous expression.

"I can do no such thing" she replied lightly. Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Climb or resist temptation?" he asked. Phryne scoffed.

"Very funny, Jack" she replied quietly, before looking up at him with a smile as they left the store.

Over the next hour or so Phryne and Jack explored four department stores, two independent shops and two antiques stores, and did not find what they were looking for. However, unfortunately for Phryne and Jack, the overly-helpful shop assistants, who immediately recognised both her expensive clothing and her identity, were all-too certain of precisely what it was that they needed. In each department store they entered they were quickly approached by at least two assistants who, upon learning what it was they were looking for, led them towards the section of the store which held the cribs and proceeded to provide them with an impossible and seemingly endless supply of information concerning them and their variations, which Phryne found to be rather overwhelming and surprisingly uninformative. Her questions and concerns were in relation to the material, safety and security of the cribs, whereas the assistants only appeared able to provide information on their prices, colour and shipping. Phryne and Jack took it in turns to politely assure them that they were quite alright and would seek them out if they required anything, before examining the cribs available in the store, as a catalogue of facts and questions mingled in their minds.

Whilst the cribs they saw were all in various sizes, shapes, colours and designs, Phryne did not find herself feeling particularly drawn to any of them, and found herself completely incapable of deciding. She found herself comparing many of them to prison cells, likening some of them to modern artworks, and all of them were unfathomably large! After apologising to Jack (whose conduct during the trip reminded her that he certainly did have the patience of a saint) for her uncertainty, which he assured her was not necessary, Phryne attempted to explain what she was struggling with as they left a quaint little café that Jack had taken her to, claiming that she looked 'rather pale' and insisting that they sit down and eat before continuing to shop. When she realised that it was half-past twelve, she had agreed immediately.

"They lack character, Jack" she explained simply, looking up at him with a lost expression, and hoping he would understand. Despite the fact that, in all honestly, she didn't really understand herself. "They all just seem so… cold and uninviting and painfully conventional, and…" she continued, trailing off slightly as she struggled to find the right words. "I want to make the right decision" she explained, somewhat nervously. "I want to get this right" she stated with conviction. Jack met her gaze and looked at her with a gentle, reassuring expression.

"You're being far too hard on yourself" he replied gently, watching as she swallowed hard and lowered her eyes from his for a moment, before meeting his gaze once more. "There is absolutely no way you can get this wrong" Jack assured her warmly. "Unless you take up my offer of setting up the nursery in the cells at City South, which is certainly inadvisable" he stated lightly. Phryne smiled in response and her nervous expression faded away.

"It would almost be worth it to see the look on the Commissioner's face though" Phryne said mischievously, as she stopped before an antique shop called 'Arthur's Antiquities'. Phryne found memories of her late cousin return to her immediately, and she felt a flood of grief which clutched at her heart. She inhaled deeply. "Could we look in here?" she asked Jack. Although Phryne was not one who often asked permission she felt that, given the amount of shops she had dragged him into (and out of), it was the least she could do. She was not at all surprised when Jack nodded immediately in response and walked in front of her, pulling on the door and holding it open for her, allowing her to enter first. She thanked him and stepped inside.

The small bell tinkled as Phryne stepped into the antiques store, which was imbued with the scent of musk, dust, paper and wood that all establishments of its type seemed to possess. The room was filled with various items, from artworks and pottery to china and silver on the right, and an impressive and varied collection of crystal, glass and jewellery upon the left. The store's counter was against the middle of the wall to the left, and had an old-fashioned cash register which Phryne suspected predated the nineteenth century. There was a clear pathway directly through the centre of the store which led to an archway in the middle of a wall at the end of the room, which apparently led into another area of the shop. Phryne could see parts of various pieces of furniture from her position by the door, and began to walk towards the second room immediately, with Jack only a few paces behind her. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as her eyes drifted curiously around the store, taking in the costume jewellery, books, vases and various other items. The store was large but rather charming and Phryne felt immediately at ease inside it. She adored antiques stores, and had done so ever since she was child. She loved them even more than the leading fashion houses of Melbourne, London and Paris. Not that she would dare mention it to Madame Fleuri, of course.

Phryne smiled slightly at the thought as she stepped into the second room, which her eyes drifted across immediately, scanning it from left to right. The room itself was very large, and she estimated it was the size of her parlour, hallway and dining room combined. The floor was tiled, the walls adorned with various artworks which were for sale, and the room was warmly lit. The ceiling were high and no windows were present, but there was a door in the centre of the wall to the far left which, Phryne suspected, led to a workshop, where the proprietor was presumably engaged. The room was filled with various articles of furniture, which were arranged neatly against the walls before spreading out onto the floor space of the room. There were two grandfather clocks, two large beds, three wardrobes, four dressers and an array of tables and chairs in an array of designs from various eras. Whilst Phryne found many of the items to be interesting and very much to her taste, it was only when she saw something that immediately engaged her attention and took her breath away. Jack watched as Phryne paused for a moment, her shoulder falling as her whole body turned to the right, before she walked confidently into the room. Recognising her determined walk, Jack followed slowly behind.

Phryne walked slowly into the room, her pace picking up slightly as she did so, as she got closer to the item which she had seen when casting a cursory glance around the room. She reached the piece of furniture within moments, her eyes drifting over it slowly and intently, as she took in every detail and every quirk, feeling her heart racing as warmth flooded her.

It was a cradle.

Phryne examined the dark-wooden cradle before her, which was about four feet long and one and a half feet deep, made from deep mahogany which had clearly been freshly polished and varnished. The cradle itself was of what she presumed was a typical design, with two panels at either end which were joined by two rows of slats. The tops of both panels at the edges were risen and curved, with engravings of an intricate yet indiscernible design decorating the top of each panel, following the curve beautifully and giving the piece a charming quality. The cradle itself had two legs on either side, which were secured to a curved piece of wood which rested upon the ground, enabling it to be gently rocked from side to side. Without thinking, Phryne placed her hand on the cradle and pushed it gently, watching as it began to rock from side to side in a soothing, peaceful motion. It did not make a sound. A small smile played on Phryne's lips as she watched it, finding that she was unable to look away, as she was completely entranced. She found herself reaching for the cradle instinctively, feeling the cool, smooth wood beneath her fingertips (definitely mahogany), which she traced along the edge of wood on top of the slats to the panels at the sides, her fingers exploring the engravings on the wood, which were along the top and based of the panels. As she looked down upon the cradle she found herself imagining a baby lying within it, swaddled in blankets and protected within the safe confines, as it was rocked slowly to sleep. She felt her fear subside for a moment as excitement and warmth flooded her, and she looked up towards Jack, who was watching her with a look of affection and interest. Had she been anyone apart from herself, she might have blushed.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked gently, unable to prevent the small smile which was playing on his lips; it was clear that she adored it. Phryne nodded in response.

"I do" she returned, her eyes alight and her expression warm, as her hand still rested upon the cradle. "What do you think?" she asked. Jack's eyes drifted back towards the cradle for a few moments, and Phryne watched the warmth and affection spread from his eyes and smile across his face. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes" Jack replied. "I like it too" he stated. Phryne smiled in both relief and excitement. "It's been restored" he remarked.

"I thought so too" Phryne agreed, looking back down upon it. "It's certainly been polished and varnished recently. And the engravings appear newer than the actual design" she stated, her eyes drifting over it once more, before meeting Jack's gaze. "I know it's not a crib, but it's a start" she said, nervousness entering her tone. "Perhaps it could stay in our room?" she suggested tentatively. "Just for a while. After the baby is born, I mean" she added hastily. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Of course" Jack assured her. "Phryne, the baby can stay in our room with us for as long as you like" he said kindly. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather embarrassed and she nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied with affection. Before Jack could respond, a voice from behind him attracted both of their attention.

"Good afternoon" came a warm, pleasant voice. Jack stepped aside and revealed an elderly gentleman with white hair, a white beard and glasses. He was wearing a leather apron over his Victorian-era dark grey suit, and was smiling at them with sincerity. Phryne found herself smiling in response.

"Good afternoon" Phryne greeted warmly. "Phryne Robinson and this is my husband, Jack" she said. The kindly gentleman nodded in response to her and shook Jack's hand.

"Arthur Wellsley. It's lovely to meet you both" he replied, his eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne, were they rested on her abdomen for a moment. He then met her gaze and smiled affectionately. "I can see you are both interesting in the cradle" he said warmly. Phryne looked towards Jack and then nodded.

"Yes, we are" Phryne confirmed. Mr Wellsley nodded in response.

"It is a beautiful piece" he said fondly, nodding as he spoke. "I only finished restoring it the day before yesterday, as it happens" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I acquired it from another antique's dealer, who had let it fall into the most reprehensible state of disrepair" he explained, his eyes narrowing slightly as he reflected upon the original condition of the piece. His eyes softened and he looked back up towards his visitors. "Is this your first child?" he asked.

"Yes" Jack confirmed. Mr Wellsley smiled and nodded.

"May I ask if you have the other items you require?" Mr Wellsley asked, directing his question at Phryne. "The crib and other furniture?" he explained. Phryne shook her head.

"No, not yet" Phryne admitted. "Actually, that's precisely what we're looking for" she explained. Mr Wellsley's eyes lit up.

"In that case, you may both like to follow me into my workshop" he said, a warm smile playing upon his lips. "If you can spare a moment?"

"Of course" Phryne returned, who was touched by the man's endearing manner. She looked up at Jack who nodded, as they followed Mr Wellsley across the shop floor and towards the door in the centre of the wall, where they were led into the workshop.

The workshop was a large room, about two-thirds of the size of the room they had just entered from. There were work surfaces fixed to every wall, the room was brightly lit, and it smelled strongly of varnish, paint and heavy-duty glue. Phryne paled slightly at the scent, and attempted to distract herself by examining the room, which contained various items of furniture in various states of repair, from three-legged tables to half-upholstered chairs, a grandfather clock with no face and an ornate wooden frame which Phryne presumed held a mirror, but contained no glass. But as soon as Mr Wellsley led them to the far right of the room, she found herself forgetting about both the smell and the furniture, as she was struck by the sight before her. She paused for a moment, staring in awe at the items the proprietor had led them towards, before walking quickly towards them.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, as she crossed the room and reached the main feature, which immediately captured her attention.

It was a crib which was of an identical design to the cradle.

The crib was of the same deep mahogany as the cradle, and contained features which were unmistakably identical. The back panel of the crib was curved at the top like the side panels of the cradle, and reminded Phryne very much of a headboard. It was approximately six inches higher than the panel at the front, which had a straight, smooth edge. The wood joining the front of the crib to the back were beautifully carved, curved downward slightly to link the sides together. Wooden slats were contained within each of the panels, which were met at a solid, sturdy-looking base, which was currently (and for understandable reasons) devoid of a mattress. The legs which rested on the flood were approximately three inches high, and therefore ensured that the crib itself was raised a few feet from the ground. Phryne found herself reaching for the crib instinctively, her eyes drifting across the familiar engraving along the top of the back panel and across the interior and exterior of each side. Upon the larger wooden surfaces of the cradle it was clearer, more defined, and commendably elaborate. The crib was unique, a restored antique which was filled with character and had been attended to with great skill and care. And it was beautiful. As Phryne looked down upon it, she found herself feeling drawn to it as she had been to the cradle, both of which seemed to have an almost hypnotic or magnetising effect upon her. She found herself both incapable and unwilling to remove her hand from it. She was so engaged in her own thoughts that she was almost startled when the proprietor spoke.

"I bought it from the same dealer who sold me the cradle" Mr Wellsley informed Phryne and Jack. "It came from a wealthy lady's estate, most of which was auctioned" he stated. "It's taken a little longer than I had anticipated, but I feel it was worth the time" he said gently. Jack nodded gently and looked towards Phryne, who was still staring at the crib with a look of fascination and awe. He found himself feeling moved by the sight.

"I quite agree" Jack replied confidently. Mr Wellsley nodded gratefully in response.

"It just needs three more coats of varnish and then it will be finished" he advised. Phryne, who had not yet spoken, ran her hand once more along the top of the crib, before walking slowly around it and examining it closely. Her eyes were eager and attentive and her expression soft, as she ran her hand across the smooth, dark, beautifully-crafted crib with tenderness and affection. Jack smiled in response and looked towards Mr Wellsley.

"When will it be available for purchase?" Jack asked. At this question Phryne, who had finally completed her circuit, looked up. Mr Wellsley smiled.

"I can have it ready by the end of next week" Mr Wellsley replied gently. Phryne's eyes lit up. Jack smiled in response and reached into his breast pocket, handing the proprietor his card.

"Would you telephone me when it's ready?" Jack asked, as the elderly gentleman accepted the card.

"Yes, Sir – Inspector – yes" Mr Wellsley assured him, nodding as he spoke. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure of the price yet, but-"

"That's not a problem" Jack replied. "I'm happy to pay whatever you determine it to be worth" he assured him. Phryne smiled gently at Jack's words, and appreciated how he was taking charge of the situation. She had been worried that he'd find the very idea of shopping for furniture rather trying, and she'd been relieved to find that this fear was unwarranted. In fact, if right now was anything to judge by, he was quite enjoying it.

"Of course, Sir" Mr Wellsley replied, placing Jack's card safely in his breast pocket and patting it over his leather apron. "Would you care to see the other items?"

"Others?" asked Phryne, stepping forward. "What others would these be, Mr Wellsley?" she asked curiously.

Mr Wellsley smiled at her, before walking towards the wall at his left, against which were several items of various shapes and sizes covered with white dust sheets. In a few deft movements the elderly proprietor removed each of the sheets one by one, revealing a veritable treasure trove of furniture beneath.

Phryne walked towards Jack and stood beside him as they watched with fascination as the items were revealed before them. Within a few moments they found themselves staring at a wardrobe, two dressers, four armchairs, a chaise lounge, two small tables and two bookcases, all of identical design to the cradle and the crib. Phryne's breath hitched.

"They all came from the same estate" Mr Wellsley explained, folding the sheets hap-hazzardly over his arm as he turned back to face his customers. "From various rooms, I believe, but a set nonetheless" he added, his eyes drifting over them with affection. "They have been a most enjoyable project for me" he added, his voice imbued with modesty. Phryne nodded in agreement and looked up towards Jack, who smiled.

"Mr Wellsley, we would be delighted if we could purchase the entire set" Phryne informed him gently. Mr Wellsley nodded and smiled.

"I thought you might" he replied warmly. "And I must say, Mrs Robinson, I am very glad to hear it" he stated. "I'd only put the cradle in my showroom to attract attention to the set. I was intending on putting the entire collection out there once it was fully restored" he explained. "I couldn't bear for the collection to be split up" he stated.

"It won't be, I assure you" Phryne stated with conviction, her eyes drifting across the furniture. "In fact" she said gently, her eyes meeting Jack's once more, "I believe all of the items will remain in the same room" she added. Jack smiled gently and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Jack agreed. "I believe they will" he added. Phryne's smile widened and Jack turned towards the proprietor. "Would you please telephone us once they are available?" he asked. Mr Wellsley nodded in agreement.

"I'll telephone you the very moment they are ready, Sir" Mr Wellsley assured him. "It will be in around two weeks' time, though…"

"That's no problem at all" Phryne assured him kindly. "If you could let us know how much the collection will be, once you have had a chance to have it appraised of course, please let us know" she said, offering him a card of her own, which he accepted. Mr Wellsley nodded in response.

"Yes, Madam, of course" he replied politely, bowing his head a little as he spoke; which, Phryne suspected, was due to the fact her card informed him that she was titled. She smiled politely in response. Mr Wellsley looked up and met her gaze. "I really am most grateful that these items will be going to such a home, and, indeed, for such a purpose" he added gently, gesturing towards her stomach. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"And we're very grateful for all the hard work you've put into restoring these pieces, which you've done with such skill and passion" Phryne returned. "We look forward to introducing them to our home" she added. Mr Wellsley smiled and walked towards her, offering her his hand, which she accepted.

"I look forward to it too" Mr Wellsley responded with affection. "It was lovely to meet you, Mrs Robinson" he stated warmly, before turning his attentions towards Jack, whose hand he shook again. "Inspector" he said. Jack shook his hand. "It really was lovely to meet you both" he stated with perfect sincerity. Phryne smiled.

"You too" she replied warmly, as she stepped next to Jack and met the gaze of the elderly proprietor. "We look forward to hearing from you" she said gently.

Mr Wellsley nodded in response and led them out of his workshop, through the store and towards the front door. They thanked him again, exchanged their goodbyes, and left the shop. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Phryne looked up at Jack with a smile.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, as they walked together down the street. Jack met her gaze.

"For what?" he asked, seeming genuinely perplexed. Phryne smiled.

"For agreeing to buy the furniture" Phryne explained gently. "And for allowing me to drag you around all day" she added, an undertone of embarrassment present in her voice.

"We both agreed to buy the furniture as we both liked it" Jack explained gently, "just as we discussed in the first store we visited" he added. "And you didn't drag me anywhere" he assured her. "Besides, it's only one o'clock" he stated. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. "I don't suppose you'd agree to allow me to pay for all of the furniture?" he asked. Phryne looked back up towards him.

"I hardly think that's fair, Jack" Phryne said gently, finding herself feeling a little concerned about the subject. They hadn't discussed it before, she hadn't seen a reason to, but perhaps they should have. She considered the matter for a moment.

"Then why don't we pay half each?" Jack suggested, watching as Phryne looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What a very modern proposal, Jack" Phryne commended, smiling at him with both amusement and gratitude.

"I like to think so, Miss Fisher" Jack returned with a smile, as she linked her arm through his and gazed up at him, walking happily beside him as they headed back towards the car.

They were so engaged in their conversation and basking in their afternoon's accomplishment's that neither of them noticed Frederick Burn emerge from the alley beside Arthur's Antiques.

Phryne and Jack arrived home in the early afternoon, where Phryne practically glided up the pathway to her house, feeling giddy with a dizzying combination of excitement and anticipation. Her joy at having secured all of the furniture for their baby's nursery – beautiful, unique pieces which were a true find – had filled her with relief and served as a temporary distraction from her other anxieties, and she allowed herself some time to simply enjoy the moment; she and Jack were preparing for their baby's arrival, and that was something she intended to celebrate, not fear. Her afternoon was further improved by Dot, who handed her a box with Madame Fleuri's Crest on the front, which contained her much-anticipated bathing costume. She was about to make a rather indelicate suggestion to Jack about how they could spend the rest of their afternoon, when Mr Butler emerged from the parlour and walked directly towards them.

"Apologies for disturbing you when you've only just returned, Sir, but the Commissioner has telephoned three times since midday" Mr Butler began. Jack nodded encouragingly and Phryne listened with interest. "It appears that he needs your urgent assistance with a raid of some description which he intends to hold tonight. He would not give me any details" he informed him. Jack felt disappointed at the afternoon he would lose with Phryne, and nodded once in response.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" he replied politely, as the kindly man nodded in acknowledgement and headed into the dining room. Jack turned towards Phryne with an apologetic expression.

"Jack, it's fine-"

"It's not fine. This is my first day off in almost a week and I wanted to spend it with you" Jack replied gently. Phryne was quite surprised by his candour and, judging from the flushed cheeks he was wearing very well, so was Jack. She smiled gently in response.

"Well, this time next week we will have almost an entire week together" Phryne reminded him. "Not even the Commissioner can disturb you in Sydney" she added.

"I'm sure he'll try" Jack replied lightly. Phryne smiled.

"We've had a wonderful day, Jack. I've really enjoyed it" Phryne said warmly and with perfect sincerity. "What's one afternoon?" she asked. "You go and spend some quality time with the Commissioner, and I will reacquaint myself with Aunt P's swimming pool" she said with a smile. "Assuming that I won't sink straight to the bottom" she said gently, placing her free hand tenderly upon her abdomen. Upon seeing the light, playful expression on her face, Jack could not help but smile in response.

"That won't happen" he assured her, the small smile still playing on his lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he stated.

"It's a raid, Jack, not an impromptu lunch date" Phryne said gently, levity present in her tone. "Don't worry about it" she said warmly. "Just be safe" she added. Jack nodded.

"You too" he replied. Phryne smiled.

"The greatest challenge I'll face this afternoon is fitting into my bathing suit" Phryne said lightly, raising the box in question, earning a smile from Jack. "I'll see you when you get back" she said affectionately. Jack considered her for a moment and then nodded gently in response.

"Have a nice time" Jack said warmly.

"I intend to" Phryne returned, as Jack removed his hat from the coat rack and put it on. "Give my love to the Commissioner" she added lightly. Jack rose an eyebrow and suppressed a smirk.

"I'll pass on your regards" he called over his shoulder, as he opened the door and walked out of the house. Phryne bit back a laugh and hurried up the staircase towards her bedroom.

After changing into her bathing costume, pulling on a loose-fitted dark blue shift dress and packing a bag with necessities, Phryne made a brief telephone call to her aunt, who warmly assured her that she would be 'most welcome' to spend the afternoon in her swimming pool. She advised Phryne that she would be 'regrettably detained' for some of the afternoon in the parlour, due to the need to host a charity board meeting at her own residence at two o'clock, but assured her she would be with her as soon as she could, and advised her to come to the house as soon as she was ready. Phryne, who had a deep yearning to be in the water, smiled and thanked her aunt gratefully, before saying goodbye to Dot and Mr Butler and leaving immediately.

Phryne arrived at the home of Prudence Stanley shortly before two o'clock, where she was greeted by Mrs Stanley's housekeeper, Mrs Truebody, who nodded politely towards the sun-glasses and shift-dress clad Mrs Robinson and admitted her immediately into the house, her eyes drifting curiously down her body and resting on her rounded middle. Mrs Stanley was right; she really was getting bigger.

"Mrs Stanley asked that I ensure you had suitable refreshments for your swim, Mrs Robinson" Mrs Truebody informed her as they walked through the house and towards the doors leading into the garden. "So I took the liberty of preparing a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of iced lemonade, which I will bring down to you directly." Phryne smiled at her politely and nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs Truebody, that's very kind" Phryne stated. "Would you please let my aunt know that I've arrived? Once she's out of her meeting, of course."

"Yes, Mrs Robinson" the housekeeper agreed.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, before placing her sunglasses over her eyes once more, and disappearing through the French doors and into the garden. _She really is quite light on her feet_ , Mrs Truebody reflected as she watched her. _Especially given her condition…_

Phryne practically skipped down towards the pool, placing her bag down upon a sun lounger, which she sat upon. She made quick work of removing her shoes, placing them beneath the lounge, before removing her sunglasses and tucking them neatly into her bag. Despite the fact that she had brought two of her own towels with her, her aunt had instructed a member of her staff (probably the trusted Mrs Truebody) to supply her with fresh ones from the house. Though why either of them felt she required four bath towels was quite beyond her. _I'm not that big_ , Phryne thought to herself with amusement, as she pulled her shift dress over her head and dropped it carelessly onto the lounge, before walking towards the swimming pool.

Phryne was wearing a black bathing suit designed by the Fleuri sisters, which fit incredibly well and was indescribably comfortable. The costume was of a simple but elegant design, with two straps over her shoulders which met at the centre of her chest, giving the costume itself a tasteful 'v' shaped neckline. The black material covered her torso and glided over her thighs, covering the top three inches of her legs. It showed much less of her back than her other costumes did, but given how comfortable it was and the purpose it was intended to serve, Phryne was prepared to forgive its modesty. Indeed, by the time she got into the pool and felt the warm water against her skin, turning the fabric into a glossy, shimmering second skin, she found herself forgetting the matter entirely. Phryne immersed herself up to her shoulders beneath the water, allowing herself to become acclimatised to the temperature, before standing on her tiptoes, facing the opposite end of the pool, and beginning to swim.

Phryne had been a keen swimmer since childhood, having taught herself and Janey to swim when they were young. The beach was a quick walk away from their house, and the perfect refuge from her drunken father, who she knew would not find them on a crowded beach and, even if he did, even the most extreme levels of intoxication would not lead him to making a scene so publicly. So whilst he drowned himself in one liquid, his daughter sought their escape in another.

Due to her experience, skill and penchant for the sport, Phryne was an incredibly strong swimmer. Since discovering her pregnancy her trips to the foreshore and her aunt's pool had become much less frequent, but the aching in her back and muscles convinced her that a reprisal of this activity was required. She had, of course, considered that her swimming abilities would be affected by her condition, especially given the fact she was currently six months pregnant; Mac had confirmed this to her in her appointment earlier that morning. However, due to the fact that your weight feel less under water, Phryne had hoped that the effect would be minimal, and that she would still be able to swim fairly well. However, as she swam the first couple of lengths, she began to worry that this would not be the case. Her balance in the water felt off, each movement required more effort, and she found herself becoming breathless sooner than she used to. It took her several lengths before she established a workable, comfortable rhythm that she could swim to.

It was not simply a case of Phryne's weight increase that made swimming a little more difficult, but the fact that the weight gain was centred solely around her abdomen, which caused a shift in the balance of her body, making swimming slightly difficult. But after she had swam three or four lengths and established a comfortable method - as well as accepting the fact that, as Mac had advised her, she could not swim as fast as she could before she became pregnant – Phryne found her confidence in her abilities restored, and she swam as many lengths as she felt able to. After the tenth length she found herself feeling breathless and tired, so she swam to the edge of the pool crossing her arms upon the cool tiled surface and resting her head upon them as she recovered her breathing. After a few minutes she looked up, feeling the warm sun on her face as the water embraced her body, and attempted to lure her back inside. Although Phryne was keen to swim further, she knew she should not exert herself, and she was feeling a little dehydrated. _Ironic, really. Given the fact I'm surrounded by water_ , she mused. Phryne's eyes then drifted towards the table beside her sun lounger, which was adorned with the sandwiches and lemonade Mrs Truebody had prepared her. Finding her mouth watering at the prospect of the refreshing citric drink, Phryne instinctively placed her hands down on the edge of the pool and tried to pull herself up. She managed to pull herself up out of the water to her waist, but did not feel confident she could do so any further, certainly not safely. Feeling slightly dejected and mildly concerned, Phryne gently lowered herself back into the pool and turned around, swimming towards the steps and holding onto the side, as she gently guided herself out of the pool.

Phryne approached the sun lounger and placed one of her aunt's towels upon it, perching herself on the edge as she poured herself a glass of lemonade. After doing so, her eyes drifted down towards the bottom of the lounger, where her shift dress was reposed, having been neatly folded by Mrs Truebody. Phryne smiled gently at the sight and drew the glass to her lips. After drinking a whole glass of the delicious citrus beverage, Phryne found herself feeling suitably refreshed, and returned to the pool to continue with her swimming which, she was relieved to find, was already doing wonders for her back. She placed her hand on her lower back and rubbed it soothingly as she walked back towards the pool, turning around as she walked backwards down the steps and immersing herself beneath the water once more, as she swam directly to the other side.

Phryne spent the next hour in the pool, swimming ten laps and then stopping for two minutes, and then attempting another set. The baby, it seemed was also fond of the water, and would move and kick as she swam, quieting when she took her rest period, before moving inside her once she began to swim again. Phryne was both fascinated and touched by this fact, and found herself counting the number of kicks she felt on each length, and smiling fondly at the knowledge. After an hour Phryne found her body (and her apparently very tired baby) reluctant to complete the sixth lap of her most recent ten, and she reluctantly decided to call it a day. Remembering her assurance to Mac and finding her instincts telling her to leave the pool, Phryne swam to the steps once more and ascended, finding herself feeling tired and a little unsteady on her feet as she walked. Her muscles ached a little with exertion, having not used them in a while, and she found that the lounge was inducing a state of exhaustion within her that she had not known existed. Her limbs ached and her heart was pounding, and it was almost with relief that she sat down upon the lounge, relieving her body of all further physical exertion, as she lay down upon it and closed her eyes. Although she was still wet from the pool, the day was warm and her tiredness was sudden and compelling, and she found herself relaxing against the towel beneath her within moments. There was no doubt in Phryne's mind that she would have fallen asleep within seconds, entering a deep slumber from which she would not have woken until the later afternoon, and which her body would have been most grateful for.

Had she not heard the click of a shutter echo across the garden.

Phryne's eyes snapped open and she instinctively rose to a sitting position, turning to her right towards the direction the sound had come from. Her body was tense, her senses heightened, and her heart racing in her chest as she slowly placed her hand upon the lounge to steady herself as she rose to her feet. As soon as she was standing tall beside the lounge, she caught the reflection of the sun upon a camera lens which was positioned half-way up a bush at the other end of the pool. The hair she saw above it informed her immediately of the identity of the trespasser and, as she picked up a towel and walked furiously towards him, he too realised he had been foiled.

"Mr Burn!" Phryne called, her voice low and authoritative, as she wrapped the towel around her and marched towards him. The plump reporter rose quickly to his feet and stepped out from behind the bushes, wearing a proud smirk on his arrogant face that made her want to beat him with his own camera then throw her body into the pool. And if her own body weren't so tired from her swimming, she might have done so. "What on earth are you going?" she demanded, as she held the towel around herself. She watched the infuriatingly impertinent man's eyes drift from her chest to her abdomen, and she took an angry step forward which, combined with the expression on her face, seemed to sober him somewhat. "Why are you here?" Phryne asked, her eyes ablaze with fury. She was aching and she was tired and she was absolutely not in the mood for his antics. Mr Burn shrugged.

"Just takin' pictures, Miss" he said dismissively. "I always told you you're a godsend" he said with a smile. Phryne felt her anger rising, which must have shown on her face, given the suddenly worried look in his eyes.

"This is private property and you have no right to be here" Phryne stated. "And you certainly don't have the right to photograph me whilst trespassing."

"I suppose you've never trespassed" Mr Burn replied lightly. Phryne stiffened. "It's just a few pics for _The Globe_ , Miss, the people love you" he said. Phryne rolled her eyes. "What's the harm in a couple o' pics?" Phryne stared at him, hard. "You should be grateful" he added, seeming offended. His arrogance finally tipped Phryne over the edge.

Phryne stepped forward and reached towards him, snatching his camera from his hands and launching it into the pool. Mr Burn's eyes widened in shock and he stared at her in disbelief. As Phryne spoke she felt the baby, who had been quiet for almost ten minutes, begin to move inside her, kicking furiously as she felt her anger rising. After throwing the camera and experiencing the kicks, Phryne found herself growing concerned over her baby's rising agitation, and inhaled deeply in attempted to calm herself, pushing aside her feelings of anger and frustration at the incorrigible man before her.

"That was my camera!" Burn exclaimed.

"'Was' being the operative word" Phryne replied. "You should be thankful that current circumstances prevent me from doing the same to you" she stated. Frederick Burn bridled.

"That's criminal damage!" he declared. "I should call the Police." Phryne laughed.

"Be my guest" she replied sarcastically. "And whilst you're complaining about your damaged property, I'm sure the Police would be delighted to hear about how you trespassed on my aunt's property and subsequently harassed me" she stated.

"I wasn't harassing you" Burn protested. Phryne held his gaze, and something in her eyes made him take a step back.

"I think you should leave, Mr Burn" Phryne stated. "Or else I'll be the one telephoning the Police."

"It was only a couple of pictures" he said quietly, huffing as he picked up his equipment bag. Phryne was almost trembling with rage, which she knew was ill-advisable, and was taking steps to try and calm herself. "I wasn't doing any harm" he said, looking up at her as he held his items before him. "Our readers wanna see pics of you" he said weakly. "Especially since you got knocked up" he added Phryne inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself.

"Whilst there is nothing I can do to prevent you from taking my picture in public, there are laws which prevent you from doing so on private grounds" Phryne said quietly. "I'm hardly going to be spending the next four months sitting in my parlour knitting" she stated. "Unfortunately, there will be ample opportunities for you to take my photograph in the coming months, Mr Burn" she added, her eyes meeting his. "But this is not one of them" she added, her voice low and authoritative. "And I insist that you leave these premises at once" she demanded.

Frederick Burn, clearly recognising his defeat, huffed once more and nodded reluctantly.

"If you insist" he said lightly, forcing a small smile as he met her gaze once more. "I'll see ya again in a more public setting, then" he said, his smile widening. Phryne held his gaze with an unreadable expression.

"I can hardly wait" she replied sarcastically. "Goodbye, Mr Burn" she said pointedly, prompting the man to turn on his heel, tip his hat towards her in an act of mock-civility, before practically running across the garden and towards the front of the house.

Phryne stood perfectly still for over a minute, watching him until he was out of sight, and had disappeared onto the driveway. Although Phryne felt relieved by his absence, she found herself feeling rather unsettled by the encounter; and so, apparently, did her baby. Phryne removed the towel from her body and placed her hand directly onto her abdomen, where the baby was kicking her with such force and frequency she wondered whether she would bruise. She rubbed her tummy soothingly and walked slowly across the poolside and back towards her sun lounger, sitting on the edge of it for a minute or so as she processed her exchange with Frederick Burn, and rubbed her stomach soothingly in an attempt to calm her very, very active baby. Phryne felt a stab of pride that the baby clearly disliked the wretched man almost as much as she did.

After a few minutes the baby's movements lessened and then stilled, as Phryne tenderly caressed her rounded stomach. Although she still felt mildly annoyed by the incident, it was not altogether a surprise; as she had discussed with Jack that very morning, there had been an increased press interest in her due to her condition, which was to be expected. Frederick Burn had trespassed on her own property when Constance and Stanley were staying with her, so it was hardly surprising that he would make a similar attempt on her aunt's property given the fact that she was there in her current condition. Though the logic of it didn't make it any more palatable. Despite her resolution to calm herself, Phryne found herself feeling incredibly annoyed by the intrusion; she had had a perfectly lovely day so far and was looking forward to resting, and she had been denied both her peace and her sleep by that tiresome little man! Phryne sighed in annoyance and rose to her feet. _Maybe I should have thrown him in the pool_ , she mused. As she considered this thought she found herself remembering the camera she had thrown into the pool, which would now be beyond repair. She turned back to the pool and had half a mind to remove it before her aunt asked any questions, but found that her current levels of annoyance and exhaustion prevented her from doing so. She just wanted to sleep.

Phryne, whose body was almost completely dry due to the heat, dried herself off and towelled her hair, before pulling on her shift dress and slipping on her shoes. She gathered her belongings and looked cautiously around the garden and towards the driveway where her unexpected poolside companion had recently departed, before slinging the bag over her shoulder and walking across the garden and back towards the house. As she did so, she found herself contemplating whether it would be better for her to rest inside the house, as opposed to in the garden. Although the idea of a brief siesta beneath the veranda was an appealing one, her recent encounter with Frederick Burn had left her feeling as unsettled as it had annoyed, and so she sighed with frustration and walked into the house, closing the French doors behind them. As an afterthought, she turned on the spot and locked them, surveying the room briefly, before walking towards the large couch with its back facing the door. Phryne placed her bag on the floor beside it, before easing herself onto the couch, which felt much more comfortable than she remembered. She sighed contently and kicked off her shoes, finding all of her exhaustion overwhelming her completely; she didn't even have the required energy to be annoyed at Mr Burn (which, admittedly, was not much). Phryne lay on her right side on the couch, adjusting a cushion beneath her head and closing her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her and soothe her aching mind and muscles.

When Mrs Stanley's meeting finished at four o'clock, she was advised by Mrs Truebody that her niece arrived at the property two hours ago, and had undertaken a lengthy swimming session in the pool. Mary had informed her that she had found Mrs Robinson asleep in the second parlour five minutes ago, having been sent down to the pool by the housekeeper in order to ascertain whether their guest required anything. Mrs Stanley thanked her for the information and headed into the parlour, finding Phryne in a deep sleep on the couch, from which she would not have dreamed of waking her. She was lying on her right side facing the doors, her hair was slightly damp and drifted lightly over her cheek, and her left arm was draped protectively over her (increasingly) rounded stomach. Mrs Stanley smiled affectionately at the sight, before walking across the room and towards an ottoman on the other side of the room, which she opened, removing a white blanket which she carried across the room. Mrs Stanley draped the blanket over her niece and secured it, and was grateful (but not surprised) to find that she did not stir at all in her sleep. She drew up a chair beside her and sat with her, watching over her like she had done when she was a child; which, she reminded herself, was the last time she had actually seen her niece either still or asleep. She smiled gently at the memory and looked upon Phryne with affection, as she leaned back in her chair and considered the dear girl, her eyes drifting instinctively towards her swollen mid-section. Her smile softened.

"Mrs Stanley?" said Mary quietly from the doorway, prompting her to turn towards her. "Is there anything you or Mrs Robinson would like?" she asked.

"No thank you, dear, we're quite alright" Mrs Stanley assured her. "Though I would be grateful if you could telephone Mr Butler and advise him that Phryne is asleep in my parlour" she stated. "I wouldn't want her household to worry" she added. Mary nodded obediently and disappeared from the doorway, as Mrs Stanley returned her attentions to her niece, who slept deeply and soundly, as though she hadn't a care in the world. Mrs Stanley truly hoped that this was the case.

* * *

Later that evening, Cesare Cipriano knocked on the door of Frederick Burn, who he was eager to visit before he returned to the hospital to acquire details of the lady detective's hospital appointment earlier that morning. When the door was opened by a tired and rather annoyed looking Frederick Burn, Cipriano was in no mood to chat, and simply walked into the building before he received an invitation, strolling through to the dining room/parlour/studio, where he pulled up one of the insipid little man's many uncomfortable seats and eased himself (cautiously) into it. When Burn had closed the front door and was standing before him, Cipriano threw down the three newspapers in his hands and looked up at the photographer with a remonstrative gaze.

"Her picture has been in the society pages three times this week alone" Cipriano stated. "It's too much, you have so stop publishing so much of her" he said, waving a hand over the papers as he spoke. Burn, whose annoyance at the woman in question had increased exponentially once he found out how much a new camera would cost, was in no mood for a debate. Certainly not about her.

"She's a toff, she's married to a cop and she's knocked up" Burn said quietly. "She's in high demand. I get paid a fiver for each pic of mine they publish" he said simply. "I need the money" he said, sitting down heavily into a seat. Cipriano stared at him.

"I am paying you more than a fair amount to follow her, documenting her movements and making a note of them as much as possible without raising suspicion" Cipriano explained slowly. "She is not a stupid woman, Burn, and her husband, he is not stupid either" he stated. "If you keep publishing this many pictures of her, she will get suspicious. They will get suspicious" he added. "We cannot afford for them to suspect we are interested in her." Burn sighed.

"She doesn't" Burn replied. "She thinks it's 'cos she's knocked up" he added, taking a swig of beer. His fourth that evening. So far. Cipriano watched as he drank, frowned in confusion, then blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, finding himself feeling concerned by Burn's words. He leaned forward in his seat. "Explain" he demanded. Burn set the bottle down on the table and sighed.

"I followed her to her aunt's house this afternoon to take some pics, and the bitch caught me" Burn said simply. Cipriano sat up straight, his jaw clenching.

"What do you mean she caught you?" Cipriano demanded, his voice low and dark. Burn looked up, his expression sobering immediately.

"She… I dunno how, but, she caught me" Burn stated.

"What did she say?" Cipriano demanded, before he could continue. With great reluctance, Burn thought back to that memorable conversation.

"She told me I was trespassin', and that I had to leave or she'd call the cops" Burn stated, before scoffing. "Like I'm gonna be scared if she sets her husband on me" he said, sighing lightly before reaching for the beer again. Cipriano stopped him, holding his wrist tightly, forcing Burn to look up and meet his gaze.

"You let her find you" he said darkly. Burn tried to wrench his hand free but could not, so he quickly gave up.

"Course I didn't let her! Bitch just found me. I don't know how, I didn't get the chance to ask" Burn responded. "She was too busy throwin' my camera in the pool and threatenin' to call the Police" he said bitterly. Cipriano let go of his wrist and reached for the beer bottle, which he launched across the room, causing it to shatter against a wall, spraying shards of glass and alcohol across the floor. The action sobered Frederick Burn instantly.

"I told you. One of the first things I said to you was that she must not suspect what we are doing" Cipriano said, his voice dark and sinister.

"She doesn't" Burn responded, his voice assured. "I told 'er she was high in demand amongst the readers of _The Globe_ 'cos she's knocked up, and she believed me" he stated confidently. "She doesn't know about you, how could she?" he asked. Cipriano, who had been staring at him coldly for the past couple of minutes, nodded slowly in response.

"You'd better be right, Burn" he stated, snatching up the packet of photographs from the table as he rose to his feet. "Otherwise it'll be more than a camera that finds itself at the bottom of the water" he added icily, before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a few banknotes which he dropped onto the table. "That's to cover the next two weeks' worth of pictures" he explained. "Buy yourself a new camera, get back to work, and don't allow her or her husband to see you again" he demanded. "Or so help me, Burn, I will kill you" he declared. "There is too much at stake here, and I won't have this plan jeopardised by you" he said coldly, before pushing his chair to the ground and storming out of the building, slamming the door closed behind him.

Frederick Burn sat completely still and silent for several minutes, before releasing a deep breath and placing his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands as he attempted to consider the events of the day clearly through his alcohol-induced haze.

 _What the hell have I got myself into?_


	82. Chapter 61

Phryne slept deeply for a couple of hours, her body having succumbed to slumber due to her exhaustion, granting her mind a temporary reprieve. She rested peacefully until the early evening, moving slightly on several occasions as she snuggled down beneath the blanket, which covered her body in softness and warmth. Her body ached from the afternoon she had spent swimming, as well as the long walk around the city she had undertaken in the morning, both of which had rendered her exhausted; despite being over six months pregnant, Phryne was still not completely accustomed to the physical limitations of her condition, and found herself only aware of the fact when the tiredness she tried to ignore developed into exhaustion, and required her to sleep. The sleep which her body demanded was most unlike the ones she usually experienced; Phryne had always slept lightly ever since childhood, but since becoming pregnant, her periods of rest had been more frequent and much deeper. Indeed, over the past two or three months, she found her body craving sleep at the strangest (and most inconvenient) of times. But after seeking Mac's counsel and following her own instincts, she accepted her body's need for sleep, and acceded to it willingly. It was this strong innate need stemming from a combination of her current condition and highly active lifestyle, that had led to Phryne falling asleep on her aunt's sofa; something which, she had told herself before she closed her eyes earlier that afternoon, would last for just half an hour or so, just until she had rested enough to recover her energies to drive home. Her body and her baby, however, had other ideas.

Prudence Stanley remained with her throughout duration of her slumber, occupying herself with making notes on an upcoming fundraiser she was planning, creating a draft guest list and considering the entertainment and menu for the evening. Mrs Stanley only left the room once, shortly after six o'clock, when Mrs Truebody informed her that Inspector Robinson was on the telephone, prompting her to leave her sleeping niece and take the call, returning a couple of minutes later. When Mrs Stanley did return, she found Phryne exactly as she had left her, resting peacefully on her couch. She smiled fondly at her niece, before quietly approaching her, and adjusting the blankets carefully to ensure she was fully covered and remained warm. Although her body appeared dry, Phryne's hair was slightly damp and she was still wearing her bathing costume, and Mrs Stanley did not want her to get a chill. The older woman smiled fondly at the sight of her niece, shaking her head in faux-remonstration at the fact she had not completely dried her hair before going to sleep. After tucking her niece in like she had done when she was a child, Mrs Stanley sat back down in her seat beside her, politely declining the offer of her butler to light the fire due to concerns of waking her niece. And so Phryne and her aunt remained quietly in the room, the lady detective resting as her aunt sat beside her in a companionable silence. Until the arrival of a guest half an hour later prompted Mrs Stanley to leave the room.

Shortly before seven o'clock, Phryne's unconscious body and mind were both drawn back to the present by the low, familiar voice of her beloved inspector. His low tones, which seemed painfully far away, drew her immediately from her slumber, and she found herself slowly opening her eyes as the hold sleep had on her body began to wane. As Phryne began to wake, she found herself feeling rested and sated, and revitalised from her much-needed sleep. However, her body ached in protest as she tried to sit up, reminding her of her exertion in the pool, prompting her to wince slightly. She quickly remembered where she was and how she had come to be there, which made her absently wonder how Jack had come to be there; for he was there, that was certain. She could hear him and her aunt speaking in low, hushed tones. She tried to concentrate on their voices and managed to pick up on a few words, including 'swimming', 'exhausted' and 'dear girl' from her aunt, but Jack's words were quieter and gentle, as though he were mindful of waking her. Phryne found her curiosity piqued and she pushed herself up on the couch, leaning against the arm of it and tilting her head towards the doorway, where she could make out the figures of her husband and her aunt.

"Jack?" she mumbled tiredly, blinking tiredly as she lowered the blanket from her body and tried to focus upon him. She saw Jack turn towards her as soon as she spoke, before stepping into the room and walking towards her. He reached her in a few strides and by that time her eyes had adjusted to the light in the room, and she was smiling at him tiredly as he walked around the couch and stood before her. "Fancy a dip?" she teased, humour present in her tone. Jack smiled gently and knelt down beside her, taking in the paleness of her skin, brightness of her eyes and the tiredness in her expression. Her eyes followed his as he descended, holding his gaze with confidence.

"Perhaps another time" Jack replied gently. Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" Phryne replied quietly, holding his gaze. She was about to speak again when her aunt approached the scene and began to address her.

"I had Mrs Truebody telephone your household to make them aware you were still here, and that you were resting" Mrs Stanley explained, as Phryne tilted her head up towards her and nodded slowly in understanding. "But you slept for far longer than I had anticipated, dear girl" she said warmly, "and I wouldn't have woken you for the world" she added with conviction, before turning towards Jack. Phryne looked down at his wrist and glanced at his watch, and was surprised to find that it was just after seven o'clock. No wonder she was feeling hungry… "But when Jack called a short while ago to see if you were still here, we thought it best that he escort you home. When you were quite ready, of course" Mrs Stanley explained, drawing Phryne from her thoughts, and prompting her to nod as she turned towards Jack.

"How kind" Phryne said warmly. "But I'm sorry you came out of your way" she added sincerely, feeling both embarrassed and guilty that he had to come to her aunt's home and collect her like a child. "I could've driven myself home" she explained. Jack smiled at her gently.

"Phryne, you're exhausted" Jack replied tentatively. "And it was no trouble at all" he assured her. "Cec and Bert were in the kitchen with Mr Butler when I arrived home from work, so your presence here enabled me to endure a most memorable journey with the red raggers" he added lightly. Phryne smiled.

"Did Bert call you an 'oppressive capitalist'?" she asked with amusement.

"Only twice" Jack responded. Phryne laughed. Jack smiled gently in response and waited for a few moments. "How was your swim?" he asked.

Phryne's laughter subsided and her smile softened as she remembered the enjoyment of her swimming and her dissatisfaction at the interruption of a certain photographer. She looked up at Jack with tired eyes and a gentle expression, as her mind played over her exchange with Frederick Burn, the memory igniting her annoyance at his intrusion once more, which she quickly dispelled. Although she and Jack had discussed Burn's interest in her that very morning, she felt that to mention his actions this afternoon would serve only to worry Jack unduly, and she had done quite enough of that over the past few months. Besides, Frederick Burn was harmless; his interest in her was professional and financial and, as she had already explained to Jack, expected. And as she had informed him that very morning at breakfast, she could handle Frederick Burn, and she had. _And his camera_ , she thought with amusement. A small smile graced her lips.

"Wonderful" Phryne responded, casting aside her memory of Mr Burn for the moment, as she met Jack's gaze and smiled tiredly. "But rather tiring" she acceded, sighing gently as she lay her arms down upon the soft blanket which covered her stomach, highlighting its shape, which Jack's eyes drifted towards affectionately. "Though I didn't sink straight to the bottom" she said victoriously. Jack's eyes met hers once more and he smirked.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he responded lightly. Phryne's smile widened. But as she considered her own words, she found herself remembering what had sunk to the bottom of her aunt's pool – a rather expensive camera belonging to Frederick Burn – and her smile fell slightly. Her eyes drifted back towards Jack and she released a deep breath.

"I think it would be best if you drive me home, Jack" Phryne said gently, remnants of tiredness still present in her voices. Jack nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes" Mrs Stanley agreed. "And you are to go straight to bed after you've eaten" she said authoritatively. Jack suppressed a smirk of amusement at Phryne's eye-roll as she cast the blanket aside and placed her hand against the arm of the couch, before rising to her feet. Her muscles ached in protest at the sudden movement and she grimaced.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, stepping closer to her as he too rose to his feet. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded, as she smoothed down her dress.

"Nothing a hot bath and a-" Phryne paused for a moment, her eyes meeting Jack's, " _soft_ drink won't cure" she sighed, altering her trademark phrase slightly in order to accommodate her present circumstances. Jack smiled gently in response.

"I'll see to it that you have both, Miss Fisher" he replied warmly, before bending down and picking up her bag.

"It suits you" Phryne teased. Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Did you bring a coat?" he asked. Phryne pursed her lips together and gave him a look of perfect innocence. "Of course you didn't" he sighed.

"It's a warm night, Jack" Phryne said gently, as she began to walk towards the door, turning her head so she could meet his gaze as she walked around the couch. "I'm sure I'll survive" she stated, smiling confidently as she spoke. Her smile widened at her aunt's audible sigh, and Jack fought to suppress his own smile.

"Come on" Jack said gently, as he walked towards her. "Let's get you home" he added, placing a hand in the centre of her lower back. Phryne nodded in agreement and followed her aunt out of the room and into the hallway.

Although the journey from the parlour to the front door of the house took less than a minute, Mrs Stanley's ceaseless orders for Phryne to 'go to bed immediately after dinner' as she had 'thoroughly exhausted herself' made it feel infinitely longer. By the time they reached the front of the house Mrs Stanley had given up on giving Phryne instructions, and had turned her attentions solely onto Jack, who bore her demands well and assured her that he would look after Phryne. Although the lady detective would normally protest at the nature of the conversation (and the fact that it was being held whilst she was actually in the same room as them), she was minded to make an exception on this occasion, as it enabled her to deal with an outstanding matter that she would otherwise have been forced to abandon.

Phryne used the brief opportunity afforded to her by her aunt and Jack's distraction to attract the attention of the butler, a kindly gentleman in his late fifties who had served her aunt for over three decades, and who was invariably fond of Phryne. And a man who, like all butlers Phryne had known, acceded to requests without bombarding her with questions, necessary or otherwise; it was a faultless trait which she greatly appreciated. The kindly man in question approached her quickly and quietly and stepped in close enough to enable him to hear her hushed instructions.

"Thomas, when you have a moment, would you please go down to the pool and remove the camera which some careless individual appears to have abandoned in it?" Phryne asked, speaking quickly and quietly, her eyes drifting between the imperturbable gentleman and Jack and her aunt, who were standing several feet away. "And I'd appreciate it if you did not inform my aunt of this matter" she added gently. Thomas nodded immediately in response, offering her a small conspiratorial smile. He liked this charming young lady very much.

"Of course, Mrs Robinson" he replied, his eyes drifting quickly towards his employer (who seemed to have been placated by the Detective Inspector. Finally) and then back towards her niece. "I'll see to it at once" he added quickly, before disappearing quietly into the parlour and (Phryne supposed) towards the French doors which led out into the garden. She suppressed a victorious smile and walked slowly back towards her aunt.

"Aunt Prudence, Jack can't very well ensure that I have dinner before tucking me up safely in bed if you insist on holding him prisoner in your house" Phryne said lightly, watching as her aunt gave her a faux-reprimanding look and seemed about to protest. "I'm very tired, Aunt P, and I am very grateful for your hospitality" she added sincerely, "but I would like to go home" she explained. Mrs Stanley's expression softened and she walked towards her, nodding as she did so.

"Yes, yes of course dear girl" she said affectionately, an apologetic inflection present in her tone. Phryne was clearly exhausted. "Jack will take you home at once" she assured her, "won't you, Jack?" she asked, turning towards him as she spoke. Jack nodded immediately and offered her a polite smile.

"Of course, Mrs Stanley" Jack assured her, his eyes drifting from her to Phryne, who was suppressing an amused but tired smile.

Without a word, Jack quickly removed his coat and stepped closer to Phryne, who looked up at him curiously as he drew the garment over her shoulders, covering her with the coat. It was soft and warm and light and it smelled just like him. Phryne felt herself flooded with a welcome and intoxicating form of instant comfort, which increased exponentially when Jack adjusted the coat and drew it across her front, running his hands down her arms and offering her a gentle smile, as his eyes drifted down her body and rested on her abdomen for a moment, before meeting her gaze once more. A small smile played on Jack's lips, which was returned by a warm and grateful one of Phryne's. Even Mrs Stanley, who had watched the scene with interest, found herself smiling slightly in response.

"Thank you again, Aunt P" Phryne said warmly, drawing her aunt from her thoughts. Mrs Stanley nodded in response.

"You are welcome any time, my dear" she replied sincerely. "But you mustn't overdo it" she cautioned.

"No, I know. I won't" Phryne assured her, looking towards Jack and meeting his gaze, both of them realising the need to leave quickly before her overly-cautious aunt embarked on another litany of recommendations, advice and demands. "Goodnight, Aunt Prudence" she said gently, kissing her aunt on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Phryne" she replied. "Jack" she added, as he walked past her and towards his wife.

"Goodnight, Mrs Stanley" Jack said kindly, offering her a pleasant smile. Mrs Stanley nodded in approval, before showing them both to the door.

"Have a safe journey" Mrs Stanley stated, her words more of a directive than a statement of hope, as she stood by the front door and watched them walk across the driveway and towards Phryne's Hispano.

"And I was hoping we'd drive down the streets of Melbourne at a hundred miles an hour, before driving into a drug den and buying an inordinate supply of cocaine" Phryne said quietly as soon as they were out of hearing range. Jack smirked in response.

"That won't be happening tonight, Miss Fisher" Jack informed her, as he opened the passenger door for her and stepped aside. "As you won't be the one driving" he said lightly, offering her an amused smile. Phryne pouted and sighed in feigned annoyance as she stepped past him and placed one hand on the door.

"Spoil sport" she playfully admonished, as she accepted his free hand and eased herself into the passenger seat.

"Whilst on the subject of your amusement" Jack said lightly, in a tone which made Phryne smile immediately. "What were you conspiring with your aunt's butler about?" he asked curiously, an amused expression playing on his face. Phryne inhaled sharply. "I hope you weren't attempting to corrupt the poor man" he teased. Phryne forced a smile.

"You're the only man I have any intention of corrupting, Jack" Phryne replied flirtatiously, her bright eyes meeting his. Jack rose his eyebrows and put her bag down in the foot well before her and gently closed the door behind her, smiling as he walked around the car and towards the driver's seat. Phryne tried to covertly stifle a yawn, but did not manage to do so, prompting Jack to turn towards her with a tender, caring expression.

"Your aunt might be right about you going to bed straight after dinner" he remarked gently. Phryne scoffed lightly in response.

"Nonsense" Phryne replied gently. "I'm perfectly awake" she added confidently, as Jack turned on the ignition and began to drive out of her aunt's estate. As the gravel sprayed out from beneath the wheels of the car, Phryne turned towards Jack with a gentle smile and tired expression, still finding herself feeling both grateful yet embarrassed about Jack coming to collect her. "Thank you, Jack" she said, her voice soft and sincere.

Phryne was asleep before they left the driveway.

Jack and Phryne arrived home shortly before seven-thirty, with Jack parking the Hispano just outside the house and turning towards Phryne, who he found to be indescribably adorable whilst shrouded in his coat. He smiled gently at the sight of her, as he realised that she had, at some point, put her put her arms through the arms of the coat to wear it correctly, but the material had swamped her, with only the tips of her fingers present past the bottoms of the cuffs. She was sitting in the passenger seat completely silent and still, a sure sign that she was still asleep. Her head was tilted to the left, facing away from Jack, who watched as the cool evening air blew her hair gently across her pale cheek. Phryne's left arm was draped on top of her rounded stomach and her right cradled it beneath, in a manner that filled Jack with warmth and excitement. Although the logical part of his mind told him that, given Phryne's sitting position and expanding mid-section, this was one of the few ways she could sit comfortably, the protectiveness she was displaying over their unborn child made him realise that it was so much more than that. Jack watched her for almost a minute after he switched off the ignition, allowing the engine of the Hispano to come to an almost immediate stop, as it purred itself into a deep sleep; a state which was, apparently, shared by its owner.

Although Jack was loathe to wake Phryne, he knew that he really didn't have any other option. She was clearly exhausted, and after having spent a couple of hours sleeping on a couch at her aunt's home, continuing her slumber in a car would only serve to provide her with unnecessary and possibly painful discomfort. Although the night was warm, she was not wearing a coat, and the breeze which drifted over them both would certainly become colder in a very short time. And so it was with great reluctance and trepidation that Jack got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, standing on the pavement as he opened Phryne's door for her and stood close beside her. Her head was tilted downwards, her soft hair framing her face as her long, dark lashes drifted over her skin and highlighted her paleness. Her now pale-red lips were formed into an adorable, sleepy pout which Jack found to be very endearing (and, although he suspected she would deny it, a frequent feature of her sleeping expression). Jack smiled gently to himself at the thought, before placing his right hand on her shoulder and leaning towards her, gently nudging her as he prepared to speak.

"Phryne" Jack called gently, trying to rouse her from her sleep. Phryne hummed lightly in her sleep and shifted slightly, nuzzling her head against the seat in an attempt to get more comfortable. Jack forced aside his feelings of guilt and persisted, placing his left hand on her right hand, which was cradling the base of her rounded abdomen. "Phryne" Jack called, his voice kind but firm. Phryne inhaled sharply and shifted slightly in her seat, tilting her head up towards the sound of his voice, as her eyes slowly drifted open. Phryne blinked tiredly a few times before she was able to focus completely upon him. Once she was awake and saw her house before her, she quickly remembered the events from the past half an hour and pushed herself up in her seat. Jack moved back a little to accommodate her.

"Are we back already?" Phryne mumbled tiredly, her eyes drifting up to their house before returning to meeting his gaze. "I hope you didn't break any traffic laws, inspector" she said playfully. Jack gave her one of his adorable smirks and offered her his hand, which she accepted.

"That's more your area than mine, Miss Fisher" Jack returned lightly, as Phryne got out of the car and eased herself onto the pavement. Her smile at Jack's response quickly shifted into a frown of discomfort. "Phryne?" Jack asked, his eyes across her face. Phryne met his gaze and her expression softened.

"I'm fine" she replied immediately. "The swimming and impromptu siesta on my aunt's couch has made me a little sore, that's all" she added. "It's nothing a hot bath won't fix" she said, sighing contently at the thought. Jack nodded in agreement and watched as Phryne turned back towards the car and reached for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and closing the door behind her. Their hands were still entwined, neither of them willing to let go, and she met his gaze, smiling tiredly at him, as they began to walk together towards their home.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked as he closed the gate behind them. Phryne smiled gently and looked up at him as they continued up the pathway.

"I'm always hungry, Jack" she replied gently. "Your child sees to that."

"My child?" Jack repeated lightly, an amused smile playing on his face. Whenever Phryne discussed certain aspects of her pregnancy – namely those involving nausea, weight gain or her appetite – she would always playfully refer to their baby as his child. Her smile widened slightly as he held her gaze.

"Yes, Jack. Your child" Phryne repeated confidently, as they made their way up the steps. "The one who is doing everything within his or her power to ensure that I will be perfectly spherical come September" she added lightly, placing her free hand tenderly on her abdomen, which she affectionately caressed. Although she hadn't really begun to show until she was into her fourth month, she had got noticeably bigger in the past eight weeks, and her condition was now both evident and impossible to conceal, with the curve of her stomach being as wide as the length between her wrist and fingertips if she placed her hand in line with her waist. Jack watched Phryne tenderly caress her rounded stomach and found himself feeling warmed at the sight.

"I think you're exaggerating, Miss Fisher" he said gently, as they reached the front of the house.

"Not if I keep eating as much as this baby wants me to" Phryne returned, as Jack began to unlock the front door. "I may not be able to fit through this door for much longer" she sighed. Jack unlocked the door and turned towards her, raising his eyebrows. Phryne maintained a perfectly seriously expression, betrayed only by the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, as she placed her hands on her tummy and looked down. Jack watched as she framed her rounded stomach with her hands and looked back up to meet his gaze. "I am getting rather big" she explained, her gaze returning to her six-months pregnant belly. Jack lowered his hand from the door and turned to face her directly. Phryne's weight had been the source of some anxiety for her, particularly when she began to show. But since the pregnancy was made public, she had seemed much less concerned about her weight, thought she did experience the occasional brief moment of panic. Jack knew that, despite the levity in her tone and her approach to broaching the topic, now was one of those moments. He reached beneath his coat she was wearing and placed his hands upon her hips and watched as she looked up at him with wide but gentle eyes.

"You're not 'big', and there is nothing wrong with your weight" Jack assured her, his voice gently buy confident. "As the baby grows you'll grow too, and that's alright, Phryne. It's supposed to happen" he soothed, watching as she swallowed hard and struggled to maintain his gaze which, he suspected, was due to her embarrassment. "You and the baby are both healthy and safe, and that's all that matters" he said kindly. A small smile played on Phryne's lips and she nodded.

"I quite agree" Phryne replied, her voice low and sincere. Jack smiled gently, drawing her towards him by her hips, prompting her smile to widen slightly as her rounded stomach was pulled against his (infuriatingly) flat abdomen. She felt the palms of his hands drift gently onto her abdomen, the contact flooding her with warmth and reassurance. Her breath hitched.

Jack and Phryne might have spent quite some time standing together outside the front door of their house, their bodies pressed, their eyes locked, curious hands exploring the rounded stomach which was providing protection and safety to their unborn child as it continued to grow. But less than a minute after Phryne spoke, Jack's hands detected something different beneath her shift dress, and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt her tremble slightly as a chill overcame her.

"Are you still wearing your bathing costume?" Jack enquired gently, his eyes drifting down her body, as though expecting he'd be able to see it through her dress. Phryne, who had not anticipated the question, smiled gently in amusement.

"Yes" Phryne replied. "Why, would you like to help me out of it?" she asked, pressing her body tighter against his. She felt Jack inhale sharply as he attempted to hold her gaze. Her smile widened.

"You're cold" Jack replied. Just. Upon seeing his concern despite her teasing, Phryne's expression softened and she adopted a gentler, more serious expression.

"I'm fine, Jack" Phryne reassured him. Jack considered her for a moment.

"I'll run you a bath" Jack said simply, his voice low and warm, as he turned to face the door, keeping his left hand on her hip as he did so. Phryne, who had not anticipated the offer, looked up at him with interest.

"You've never run me a bath before, Jack" Phryne said lightly, amusement and curiosity present in her tone. "What's the occasion?" she asked, taking a step towards him. Jack met her gaze and did nor falter.

"I didn't realise the situation required one" Jack returned gently. "And I was once rather memorably informed that I am, apparently, 'full of surprises'" he added, offering her a knowing smile, before turning back towards the door and opening it for her, stepping aside to enable her to enter. Phryne's smile widened as she considered his words, meeting his gaze as she walked past him and into the warmth and comfort of their home, as Jack closed the door behind them.

Jack had was just helping Phryne out of his coat when Mr Butler appeared in the hallway, greeting them both in his usual warm and charming manner.

"Good evening Sir, Miss" Mr Butler said politely, his eyes drifting fondly from Jack to Phryne.

"Hello, Mr B" Phryne replied gently. "Apologies for my unintentional lateness, but I was rather unexpectedly detained by my aunt's apparently rather comfortable couch" she said lightly. Mr Butler smiled in response.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler assured her. "Dinner has been prepared, and can be served in ten minutes, if that would suit?" he asked.

"That's very kind, thank you" Phryne began gently. "But I was hoping to have a bath first. I shan't be long-"

"Please, Miss" Mr Butler interjected. "Take all the time you need" he added warmly. Phryne's expression softened and she held his gaze. "I'll be in the kitchen when you are both ready" he assured her. Phryne and Jack both thanked him and watched as he disappeared towards the dining room. Mr Butler, like Jack, had grown increasingly attentive of her as her pregnancy had progressed, and she was keen to ensure that neither of them felt she was taking advantage. Which may be a tad difficult given the fact that Jack was about to run her a bath. Though he had offered…

"Are you ready?" Jack asked gently, drawing her from her thoughts. Phryne blinked and turned towards him.

"Yes, of course" she replied, offering him a gentle smile, as they walked together towards the staircase.

Phryne and Jack walked together up the staircase and across the landing, before heading directly into their bedroom. Phryne opened the door tiredly and, despite her aching muscles and rising hunger, found herself staring longingly at the bed for several moments. Jack, who noticed this fact as he closed the door behind him, placed his hand on her lower back and stepped beside her. She blinked herself from her reverie and turned towards him.

"I'll run the bath for you now, alright?" Jack said gently, rubbing her back soothingly as he spoke. Phryne met his gaze.

"Thank you" she replied gently, offering him a gentle smile. "I'll be right with you" she assured him. Jack nodded and disappeared into the bathroom as Phryne headed towards her dressing table and began to get undressed.

Jack walked into the bathroom and removed his suit jacket, which he carefully placed on a chair in the corner. He then walked towards the bath and put the plug in, before turning the Fawcett until hot water flowed freely from the golden taps. Jack stood up beside the bath and removed his cufflinks, before undoing his cuffs and pushing up his sleeves. As he looked down upon the hot water flowing into the bath, Jack was reminded of the fact that he himself had never actually bathed in this house before. Whilst he was not averse to a bath (in fact, he found them quite enjoyable), it was very rare that he had the time. During the twenty years he had served as a Police officer, he had grown accustomed to the late hours, early starts and need to leave home at a moment's notice, and therefore showers worked much better with his lifestyle. Although he knew that Phryne was equally as busy as he was, she always found time to have a bath, and he didn't realise just how devoted she was to them until he had moved in with her. She did, he knew from experience, adopt his own method of having a quick shower when circumstances required it; indeed, he recalled one very memorable occasion when he had come to her house first thing in the morning in need of her urgent assistance, and she had showered, dressed and applied her make-up in less than ten minutes. But for Phryne, baths were not simply a method of cleaning oneself, but of soothing oneself; when she was stressed or agitated or exhausted, she would always seek refuge in the porcelain tub with golden taps, which revitalised her and seemed to soothe her exponentially. As Jack considered this point, he found himself hoping that a bath would assist her on this occasion to; she was clearly sore from swimming and her subsequent sleep, and hopefully this would soothe her aching muscles and relax her enough to be able to fall asleep directly after dinner. Jack knew how tired she was, remembering how quickly she had fallen asleep in the car on their way home, and how reluctant he had been to rouse her. Jack smiled to himself at the memory of how calm and peaceful she appeared whilst in sleep – two words he seldom had the opportunity to associate with Miss Fisher – as he reached down and tested the water with his fingertips. Jack turned one of the taps to reduce the amount of cold water cascading down into the bath, before finding his attentions engaged by a large collection of bottles on the table beside the taps.

 _Ah_ , he thought, as he made his way towards them. _How could I forget?_

On the table beside the bathtub was a dark wooden table with an impressive array of scented bath oils, each of which was contained within a small, dark bottle with a label on it. As Jack's eyes drifted over Phryne's collection, he realised that there must be at least three dozen bottles before him, and found himself feeling a tad out of his depth. He knew how fond she was of the scents, having encountered the scented wafts of heat emerging from the bathroom if he was ever in the bedroom when she was bathing, and his eyes drifted curiously over the bottles.

Jack moved closer to the tables and cast his eyes across the small bottles with their neat labels, all of which had the name of the scent written on in a clear, calligraphic script. Some of the bottles, he noticed, were labelled in French, but his own knowledge of the language did not assist him with translating very many of the words. He lifted one of the bottles and glanced at the label, which read 'fleur de chataignier', and found himself utterly perplexed. Although he felt confident that 'fleur' meant 'flower', the final word was a mystery to him. _An expensive bottle,_ he judged, _and a favourite of Phryne's, given the fact it was close to the front of the table and is half-empty_ , he considered, as he removed the cork from the top of the bottle and inhaled deeply, filling his senses with a scent he had, and always would, associate with Phryne. He felt warmth flood him. _And most likely smuggled_ , he considered, before replacing the cork and putting the bottle back down amongst the others. As Jack turned to walk back into the bedroom and ask Phryne which scent she would prefer that evening, he found himself staring at the woman herself, who was dressed in her favourite black silk robe and was leaning against the doorframe, staring at him with amusement.

"Having fun, Jack?" she asked lightly, a small smile playing on her lips. Jack caught the mischievous glint in her eye and suppressed a smirk.

"I can barely contain my excitement" Jack returned. Phryne's smile widened slightly. "Why do you have so many bath scents?" he asked curiously. Phryne held his gaze with confidence.

"As human beings we are granted a very small amount of time in this world, some people far less than others" Phryne began pensively. "So why should one limit oneself to a single scent?" she asked. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"I see" Jack replied, offering her a tight smile. It was quite clear that he did not. "And which of your vast collection – many of which I suspect were illicitly obtained - would you like to use tonight?" he asked. Phryne smirked lightly in response, unfolding her arms and walking towards him.

"Are you accusing me of something, Jack?" she asked lightly, amusement present in her tone, as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Jack did not falter.

"I suspect you procured many of these fragrances the same way you obtain your French champagne and caviar" Jack said lightly, feigning seriousness. Phryne scoffed lightly.

"French champagne and caviar which, due to present circumstances, I am unable to enjoy" Phryne returned with a feigned sigh. "It is most cruel of you to torment me so, Jack" she teased. "And as for the baseless and quite frankly insulting accusation that I would break the law to obtain these scents, I do believe" she stated, taking a step closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching, as she met his gaze with a confident and amused expression, "you need to prove it" she added, smiling as she spoke. Jack smirked in response.

"Which would you like, Phryne?" he asked gently. Phryne took a step back from him but held his gaze. She considered the question for a moment, before smiling decisively.

"I'd like you to choose for me" she replied warmly. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, appearing confused. Phryne suppressed a smile.

"You can choose one, Jack. Whichever one you like" she said, gesturing towards the table. Jack looked at her warily for a moment and Phryne rolled her eyes playfully. "It's not a trick" she assured him. "And it isn't a life or death situation" she added, feigning seriousness. "I have no preference as to which one you choose. I'm rather fond of them all, hence my vast collection" she admitted. "Pick one" she said invitingly.

Jack continued to watch her carefully as she spoke, and Phryne found herself greatly amused by the fact that he genuinely seemed to believe this was some kind of trap. But after a few moments even her amusement gave way to pity, and she smiled at him gently.

"Which one do you like?" Phryne asked kindly. Jack met her gaze.

"I can't honestly say I've made a comprehensive study" Jack replied lightly. Phryne placed her hand on his arm and manoeuvred him closer to the table.

"Then inspect, Inspector. It's what you do" Phryne stated gently. Jack rolled his eyes and glanced across the bottle once more, before reaching for the one he had just placed down, the one which was clearly a favourite of Phryne's and which reminded him of her. He held it before her demonstrably and watched as her eyes drifted down to it, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Chestnut blossom" she read, translating the French for him. "Excellent choice, Jack" she commended. "I couldn't have picked better myself" she lauded.

When Phryne did not take the vial from his hand, Jack slowly removed the cork and was greeted with the pleasant and familiar scent, before turning towards the bath and adding a few drops. Phryne smiled in response and moved towards him, taking the bottle gently from his hands just as he was about to place the cork back inside, before pouring a very liberal measure of the bath scent into the tub, filling the room with wafts of chestnut-scented steam. Phryne replaced the cork slowly and looked up at Jack with a smile.

"Don't worry, Jack" Phryne said warmly. "My European connections will ensure that I never run out" she stated, waving the bottle across his eyes before placing it back down upon the table with amusement. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"Well, thank goodness for that" he replied lightly. Phryne smiled in response, and the laugh that followed was cut short by a yawn, which she immediately attempted to stifle. Jack looked at her tenderly and placed his hand on her waist, feeling the curve of her abdomen beneath the soft silk. "Perhaps I should stay with you" he said gently, his voice devoid of jest and levity. Phryne lowered her hand from her mouth and met his gaze.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, attempting to conceal her exhaustion. Jack met her gaze.

"You're exhausted" Jack explained tentatively, "and if you were to fall asleep in the bath-"

"I wouldn't-" Phryne began in protest, before looking into Jack's concerned eyes and sighing lightly in defeat, before nodding. "Very well, Jack" she said gently, before untying the sash around her gown and allowing it to fall to the floor. She considered Jack very chivalrous (and very strong-willed) when his eyes did not immediately drift down her naked body. "I would be very glad of your company" she stated with a smile, before turning towards the taps and turning them both off, before testing the water with her hand.

Phryne hummed contently and stepped into the bath, sensing Jack moving up behind her and standing over her cautiously, as she stood in the tub and lowered herself into a lying position, immersing herself almost completely beneath the cloudy water. Phryne sighed contently and tilted her head back, feeling the hot water begin to soothe her aching muscles almost immediately. Jack smiled contently as he watched her, before picking up her robe from the floor and placing it neatly on the chair beside his own jacket. He then slowly walked forward and perching himself on the edge of the bath, where he was determined to remain silent and completely still, not wishing to disturb her bathing ritual.

Phryne and the baby, however, had other ideas.

After being immersed in the water for less than a minute, Phryne's right hand drifted towards her abdomen, and a warm smile lit up her face. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at Jack, who was watching her expectantly. She reached her left hand out towards him and he edged closer to her.

"Give me your hand" Phryne said gently, her voice soft and almost ethereal.

Jack complied without question, lacing his fingers through hers, and watching as she drew his hand down towards her abdomen, which was only just covered by the water. Despite Phryne's tendency to joke and jest, Jack did not suspect anything untoward by her request, and watched curiously as she guided her hand onto her abdomen, before pressing it down gently. The contact was instantly met by a flurry of kicks, which were definitely getting stronger, and he smiled in response. Phryne watched the warmth of his expression and the brightness of his eyes, and found herself feeling both exhilarated and delighted, and smiled in response as she held his hand against her abdomen. Both of them were quiet for several moments as Jack enjoyed the sensation.

"That's amazing" Jack breathed, his eyes drifting from Phryne's stomach to meet her gaze. It was seldom that Jack used such adjectives, which only added to their sincerity. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is" Phryne responded. "The baby is very fond of the water" she added. Jack nodded slowly at her words, recalling how Mac had advised them of the same fact earlier that day. "It was practically cartwheeling when I was swimming in Aunt P's pool" she replied lightly, as she tenderly caressed her abdomen with her right hand. "It felt like I was carrying an octopus" she stated. Jack smiled warmly in response and chuckled lightly. Phryne stroked his hand gently with her fingertips, her eyes holding his, as their baby kicked strongly beneath their hands.

Phryne and Jack spent the next twenty minutes in the bathroom, feeling their active baby moving and kicking beneath their touch, as the hot, scented waters soothed Phryne's aching muscles. When she rose from the bathtub Jack was standing before her with a large, white bath towel, which she stepped into as she stepped out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor. Jack wrapped it around her with care, before brushing some damp hair away from her eyes and cupping her cheek, and kissing her tenderly upon the forehead. Phryne closed her eyes and the gesture and felt warmth flood her, as she adjusted her hold upon the towel and looked up at him with a tired smile. Her muscles were completely relaxed, her head felt heavy, and her eyes were most reluctant to stay open. Jack, sensing her dilemma, picked up her robe and a nightdress which had been upon the chair, and guiding her into the bedroom.

After quickly changing into her nightclothes and heading downstairs, Phryne and Jack enjoyed a drink in the parlour as Mr Butler made the necessary arrangements for their dinner, which was a most welcome and enjoyable feat. Although Phryne had been reluctant to admit it, by the time they had finished the main course (which she had only just stayed conscious through), she found that her current levels of tiredness were bordering on her exhaustion, and her body's craving for sleep had moved to a strong demand.

"I'm sorry, Jack, you'll have to excuse me" Phryne admitted tiredly as she rose from her seat. Jack put down his napkin and rose with her, his eyes meeting hers. "I'm afraid even the prospect of one of Mr B's delicious desserts can't entice me to stay awake a moment longer" she added gently. Jack nodded gently in understanding.

"Of course" he assured her kindly, placing his hand instinctively upon the centre of her back. Phryne smiled tiredly in response and walked slowly out of the room. Jack turned towards her and spoke just as she reached the doorway. "Would you care for some company?" he asked gently. He knew that Phryne appreciated (and needed) time alone on certain occasions, and he was becoming very astute at judging when these were; but this was not one of them. Phryne turned from the doorway to face him, and met his gaze with a sleepy smile.

"I'd like that" she returned warmly, her voice gentle and imbued with exhaustion. Jack walked towards her.

"So would I" he replied, before placing his hand on her waist and guiding her upstairs once more.

After a fairly relaxing end to the working week, Phryne and Jack's weekend saw them both embroiled within their own complex cases; Jack was investigating a gang fight at the docks which claimed three fatalities, and Phryne was fully engaged in a rather fraught investigation concerning an irate banker who discovered that three of the safety deposit boxes of one of his most prestigious clients had been plundered. Jack was still investigating his own matter as the week began, whilst Phryne had (mercifully) been able to conclude hers by Sunday evening, having found that the 'robbery' was actually a rather poorly thought out insurance fraud attempt undertaken by the famous actress who owned the boxes and a smitten bank employee whom she had manipulated into doing her bidding. Phryne had been relieved to resolve the situation and reveal the guilty parties, and had even been able to assist her client in avoiding the scandal associated with the matter should the events be made known; the employee, who was sincerely apologetic and terrified at the possibility of a prison sentence, handed in his notice and said he wished to move back to Brisbane with his family. The actress, whom denied all of Phryne's 'ridiculous, baseless and quite frankly insulting accusations' was forced to bow down to the weight of the evidence, and begrudgingly admitted to her cruel and dishonest conduct. Phryne spoke to her sternly and cautioned her against any future actions of that kind, assuring her that if she did so, the evidence of this crime (which she kept in a safety deposit box in that very bank, much to her own amusement) would be made known. The actress seemed to believe Phryne and reluctantly agreed to her terms, before being provided with the remainder of her personal possessions which had been stored at the bank and advised by the relieved but somewhat shocked manager that she would need to find an alternative bank. She stormed out of the office in one of the most impressive huffs Phryne had ever seen which did, to her great relief, finally enable her to return home. She wasn't feeling very well.

When Phryne returned home early on Sunday evening, having been dropped off by Cec and Bert, she was feeling lethargic and very nauseous, and had only been able to eat a few mouthfuls of her light lunch, and had consumed nothing before or since. Thankfully, Jack was still at work, Dot had gone home for the day and Mr B was engaged in the kitchen, enabling her to conceal the fact she was feeling unwell from them all, thus avoiding concerning them unduly. After having a long bath which did not make her feel much better, Phryne made her way into the kitchen wearing her nightclothes shortly before eight o'clock, where she advised Mr Butler that it had been a rather long day and she was retiring early for the night. When confronted with the issue of dinner Phryne felt her stomach clench in protest and politely shook her head.

"Nothing for me tonight, Mr B, but thank you" Phryne assured him gently, before hastily adding "goodnight" and disappearing back towards her bedroom before he had the chance to protest.

Phryne had retreated to her bedroom and opened a window to allow some cool evening air in, in the vain hope that it would ease her nausea, before getting into bed and turning off her light, shrouding the room in darkness. Phryne's hopes of the cool breeze providing her with some relief were swiftly abandoned when, just as she had been on the cusp of sleep thirty minutes later, a familiar rising sensation in her throat prompted her to cast aside her bedsheets and run towards the bathroom, throwing herself down in front of the toilet barely a moment before she began vomiting. Phryne's throat burned and her stomach clenched as she retched, her body expelling the water and lemon cordial she had managed to drink that day, as well as remnants of her food from the day before. After a few moments Phryne's stomach was sore from exertion and her throat was burning, but the relief she felt at having finally been sick after experiencing the feeling for the majority of the day provided some comfort and reassurance to her. As did the fact that Jack was not here to witness her sickness. Phryne remained in the bathroom for a further five minutes, sitting cautiously beside the toilet, until her exhaustion finally convinced her to return to her bed, and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Phryne slept soundly throughout the night, and had not even stirred when Jack cautiously entered the room shortly before eleven o'clock that night. She didn't hear him search for his bedclothes in the dark. Nor did she hear him groan as he caught his knee on the dresser. She even managed to sleep through the tender kiss he placed on her temple as he joined her in bed, placing one arm gently across her body, and resting his palm against her stomach. Despite his own exhaustion at the ongoing investigation he was leading, Jack stayed awake for almost ten minutes as he felt the baby kicking him strongly as Phryne slept. As Jack lowered his hand slightly down her abdomen, the small but strong kicks followed his touched, and he smiled at the sensation in the darkness. However, not wishing to wake Phryne, whom Mr Butler had advised him seemed 'rather tired, Inspector, which I understand is to be expected", Jack simply edged closer to her and cradled the base of her rounded stomach, feeling the rhythmic kicks of their baby against his skin as he too was claimed by sleep.

Jack woke shortly before seven o'clock in the morning and was not surprised to find that Phryne was still asleep. She had been laying on her left side facing him when he had retired the night before, but was currently facing the window and had, apparently, pushed her covers aside during the night. Jack drew the bedsheets back over her and looked down upon her, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. On instinct, he placed his hand gently onto her forehead, and was relieved to find that she did not appear to have a temperature. He kissed her on the cheek and rose slowly to his feet, before quickly and quietly getting ready for his day, which would begin (to his great delight) with a meeting with the Commissioner concerning the incident at the docks. The meeting was due to begin at eight o'clock. Sharp. Jack sighed lightly as he recalled the Commissioner's tone from the night before, before looking back towards Phryne who had remained completely silent and still within her slumber, and leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

As Jack descended the staircase he found himself feeling troubled by something concerning Phryne's deep sleep, the discarded bedsheets and her declining of dinner the evening before. Before heading towards the coat rack he walked into the dining room, where both Dot and Mr Butler were laying the breakfast table. They greeted him warmly and listened carefully as he spoke.

"Mr Butler, did Phryne seem quite alright last night?" Jack asked gently. At the mention of this subject Dot stood up straighter and listened intently, worry flashing across her doe eyes.

"Yes, Sir, I believe so" replied Mr Butler carefully. "She had been out for the majority of the day, and didn't return until shortly before eight o'clock, as I recall" he added. "I believe the work she had undertaken in order to solve her case had exhausted her" he explained gently. "She seemed rather tired when we last spoke" he stated. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack replied sincerely, finding himself feeling rather embarrassed. She was probably just tired, as Mr Butler had suggested. He was worrying over nothing. But he still couldn't quite shake the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, and found himself turning instinctively towards his wife's companion. "Dorothy, would you mind checking on Phryne when you have a moment?" he asked politely. Dot nodded immediately in response.

"Yes, Inspector" she replied, placing the cutlery down beside the plate before her and smoothing down her dress. "I'll go to her at once" she added.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely. "Please call me if… you believe it necessary" he said cautiously. Whilst he did not wish to place Dot in a difficult position, certainly not one which would make her feel uncomfortable or as though she were betraying Phryne, he wanted to ensure she knew she could contact him if she felt something was amiss.

"I will" Dot assured him. Jack thanked her once more, before saying goodbye and disappearing into the hallway, collecting his coat and hat before leaving the house and heading for his meeting with the Commissioner, though his mind was most decidedly elsewhere.

As soon as the door had closed behind Inspector Robinson, Dot walked briskly out of the room and up the stairs, quietly entering Miss Phryne's bedroom and walking around the bed towards her. She considered her closely for a few moments, observing her customary paleness, the calmness of her expression, the deepness of her sleep. Dot placed a gentle hand upon her forehead and was satisfied that she did not have a temperature. Dot adjusted the covers around Miss Phryne, before closing the window and ensuring the curtains were closed, not wishing to disturb her prematurely from her rest. Having reached the same conclusion as Jack, Dot then quietly left the room and went downstairs, busying herself with undertaking alterations to some of Miss Phryne's clothes in the parlour; a task which was somewhat hindered by Ember's apparent fondness of the expensive garments, which he decided to pounce on and attack and claw to such an extent that Dot was forced to banish him to the kitchen under the watchful eye of Mr Butler. Dot remained in the parlour for over an hour, before heading upstairs shortly after nine o'clock to check on the lady detective, who she soon discovered was no longer sleeping.

As soon as Dot entered the room her eyes drifted from the empty bed and crumpled sheets to the pale figure of Miss Phryne, who was half-way between the bathroom and the dressing table, and had evidently just left the bathroom. She was wearing a white silk and lace nightdress and its matching gown, which was thin and cool. Her eyes were slightly red, her face pale, and her arms were crossed before her. Upon seeing Dot she offered her best smile, which was weak and tired, and had absolutely no calming effect upon her companion, who walked towards her with an expression of worry.

"Are you not well, Miss?" Phryne asked with concern, as she placed her hand on her upper arm. Miss Phryne felt hot beneath her touch and she appeared to be trembling. Based on the redness around her eyes, which were glistening with tears, and the slight breathlessness she was displaying, Dot quickly assessed the cause. "Have you been sick?" she asked gently. Phryne placed her hand gently over Dot's and lowered it from her body, offering her another small, tired smile as she did so.

"It's just morning sickness, Dot. It's nothing" Phryne assured her warmly. "I just need to lie down, and-" before Phryne could finish her sentence, she felt her stomach clench and bile rise in her throat, prompting her to clamp her hand to her mouth and rush back towards the bathroom, making it just in time to be violently sick.

Dot quickly followed Phryne into the bathroom, crouching down beside her as she vomited. Dot watched her with sympathy and worry as she retched, and was mindful not to touch her as she did so, feeling that Miss Phryne would prefer her not to. After she had stopped retching for a few seconds Dot began to speak.

"I'll just get you some water, Miss" Dot said kindly, rising to her feet.

Phryne muttered some words, which were too quiet and muffled to be heard, and were cut off by a fresh bout of nausea. By the time Dot returned to Phryne her sickness had subsided, and she was working on regaining control over her breathing. Phryne let out a sharp breath and leaned back slightly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she faced her companion.

"Sorry, Dot" Phryne said gently, her voice quiet and husky. Dot handed her the glass. "Thank you" she added quietly, before taking a tentative sip.

"You don't have to be sorry, Miss" Dot assured her. Phryne offered her a weak smile and took a couple more sips of the delightfully cold water. "Should I call Dr MacMillan?" she asked. Phryne hummed in response and shook her head, before lowering the glass from her lips.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary" Phryne replied politely. "I've experienced this particular type of sickness before, and it should abate soon enough" she added, before placing the glass down on the floor beside her. She was resisting a very strong urge to cross her arms over the toilet and rest her head upon them. Her stomach ached from exertion, bile had burned her throat and her head was spinning. She really needed to lie down. But she didn't feel as though she had the energy to do so at present. Not that she would admit that to Dot, of course; especially when considering how worried she looked. "I'm fine, Dot, really" Phryne assured her. "I'm sure I'll be fine by this evening" she said, feigning confidence. Dot looked at her doubtfully.

"And it… it's _just_ sickness, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively. Phryne offered her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Dot" she confirmed. "Just sickness" she repeated. "Nothing more." Dot nodded slowly in response.

"We should get you back to bed, Miss, when you're feeling well enough" Dot said gently.

"That sounds like a very good idea" Phryne commended, before pushing herself up into a standing position and pulling the chain on the toilet. Dot rose beside her and put a caring hand on her lower back. She felt very hot and was still shaking slightly.

"I'll bring you some fresh water, Miss. Nice and cold" Dot assured her, as she led Miss Phryne back into her room and towards the bed. She had been with Miss Phryne during several bouts of sickness throughout her pregnancy, and was now fully aware of what she could do to assist her; she liked little fuss, lots of water, and opportunity to rest in her cool, quiet, darkened room. Dot would see to all of them at once. "Shall I open the window?" she asked as Phryne sat down upon the bed. Phryne turned towards it and blinked.

"I thought I already did" Phryne remarked quietly, as she got beneath the sheets. "Jack must've closed it" she added, before turning back towards Dot, who opened the window. "Has he come back yet?" she asked. Dot adjusted Phryne's pillows and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Miss" Dot replied. "He came back late last night and left just over an hour ago" she informed her. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I'll go get you some water" she said, before rising. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked kindly. Phryne offered her a gentle smile.

"No thank you, Dot" Phryne responded. "Nothing at all" she stated. Dot nodded for a moment and seemed about to leave, but hesitated. Phryne looked up at her expectantly.

"Would you like me to call the Inspector, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively.

Phryne considered the question for a moment; she didn't want Jack to be called for the same reason she didn't want Mac to be: she didn't want to bother them unnecessarily, especially when she was confident that she was just experiencing a bad bout of morning sickness, which would pass once it had run its course. And if Jack was advised that she was unwell he would worry, and possibly even come home to check on her, despite the fact he was working on a very serious matter. He may also cancel their scheduled trip to Sydney to see his family, which they had both been looking forward to which, at this stage, was unwarranted. And the thought of causing him any additional stress or concern filled her with guilt. Phryne shook her head decidedly.

"No, Dot, I don't think we need to bother Jack" Phryne said gently. "I'm sure I'll feel better once I've slept" she stated. Dot nodded uncertainly and forced a small smile, before leaving the room to get a jug of cold water.

By the time Dot returned to the room a minute or so later, Phryne was already fast asleep.

Phryne slept for the majority of the morning, waking only twice between the mid-morning and two o'clock, both occasions due to her nausea. Although the she had been covertly sick the first time she woke, the second time coincided with Dot coming to check on her, and the younger woman's concern was palpable. Phryne assured Dot she was quite alright, before walking as confidently as she could back into the bedroom and retreating to her bed, falling asleep moments after her head hit the pillow. When Dot came to check on her again just before three o'clock, she brought her some fresh water with lemon and ice which Phryne, who was awake and sitting in her window seat, accepted gratefully. But by the time she had taken two sips, her body objected strongly to the admission of the liquid, and she ran to the bathroom once more to throw up the little water she had been able to drink that day. It was this event, combined with Phryne's increased paleness and insatiable exhaustion, which prompted Dot to make an executive decision.

After seeing Phryne (who was still maintaining that she was 'fine') back to bed, Dot closed the door quietly behind her and headed downstairs, battling with her conscience at the decision she was about to make. But her concern for Miss Phryne greatly outweighed her fears of defying her, and she found herself dialling a number she kept in a little address book near the phone.

"Hello, this is Dorothy Collins" Dot began as a young woman answered the phone. "I'd like to speak to Dr MacMillan please" she said confidently.

After speaking with Mac briefly and apprising her of the situation, the kindly doctor assured Dot that she had done the right thing, and that she would leave the hospital now to come and check on Phryne; her shift was due to end at four o'clock, and this was technically hospital business. Dot, overwhelmed with both relief and guilt, thanked her sincerely and hung up the phone. As she loitered beside the device, she found herself considering whether she should also telephone Inspector Robinson. But she was already feeling a little guilty at having called Dr MacMillan, and telephoning the inspector before they knew if anything was amiss didn't seem right, so she decided against it for the moment, and would reassess the decision after the doctor's visit. Satisfied with at least one of the decisions she had made that way, an anxious Dot retreated into the kitchen to confess her sins to Mr Butler who, as always, was a sympathetic listener.

When Dr MacMillan arrived shortly after half-past three that afternoon, Dot found her presence immediately reassuring, and as soon as she stepped into the house with her warm smile and confident manner, she felt convinced that she had made the right decision.

"Hello, Dot" said Mac politely, as the young woman assisted her with her hat and relieved her of her medical bag so she could remove her coat. "How's the patient?" she asked gently. Dot hung up the doctor's garments and handed back her medical bag.

"She's still asleep, Dr MacMillan" Dot said quietly, as though fearing that Phryne would be able to hear them. "She's been asleep for most of the day, I'd say she's only been awake for about an hour or so, and she spent most of that time being sick" she explained. Mac nodded encouragingly.

"Has she eaten anything today?" Mac asked. Dot shook her head.

"No" Dot replied guiltily. "She's been so sick, I haven't… I took her a glass of water earlier and that made her sick straight away" she explained. Mac nodded.

"Do you know when she last ate?" Mac asked. Dot shook her head.

"She didn't have dinner last night" Dot admitted. "Mr Butler said she came home at around eight o'clock, had a bath and went to bed" she explained. Mac nodded.

"So it's possible she wasn't feeling very well yesterday" Mac mused. "And being Phryne, she not only declined to inform anyone, but she made attempts to conceal it" she added. Dot felt both relieved and worried that the doctor knew Miss Phryne so well. But mainly relieved. "I take it she hasn't mentioned experiencing any pain or bleeding?" she asked.

"No" Dot replied immediately. "And I'm sure she would've if she had done."

"I agree" Mac stated confidently. After her emergency hospitalisation following the bleeding she experienced almost two months ago, she felt confident that Phryne would seek her advice if she had any concerns of that nature. She had most likely assumed (probably correctly) that she was simply suffering from morning sickness that would soon be abated. "Morning sickness is common in pregnancy, Dot, even particularly nasty episodes like this one, and others Phryne has experienced" she explained. "It can recur at any stage of the pregnancy, even when the mother thinks she has seen the last of it" she advised. "It can lead to exhaustion and dehydration, especially if she's unable to keep any fluids down" she added. "I'll go upstairs and check on her now, alright?" she added reassuringly. Dot nodded gratefully and offered her a weak smile. "And don't worry, Dot" she stated. "You did the right thing" she assured her, before offering her a reassuring smile and disappearing up the stairs. Dot felt anxiety grip her once more. She hoped so.

Mac walked confidently up the familiar staircase and along the landing, opening Phryne's bedroom door gently as she did so. As soon as she stepped into the room her eyes drifted towards the bed, which Phryne was sat up in, nursing a cold glass of water in her hands and staring at it warily. Upon hearing someone enter the room Phryne looked up towards the door, an expression of confusion drifting across her face for barely a moment, before realisation dawned upon her. Guilt and embarrassment played upon Phryne's pale face as Mac closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Mac" Phryne said gently, forcing a small smile, as her eyes drifted from her friend's calm face to the medical bag she was carrying, and then back to her eyes. "I take it this isn't a social call?" she asked knowingly.

"I'm afraid not" Mac confirmed, as she walked across the room and towards Phryne's bed. Her eyes drifted across Phryne's body, and she quickly detected her paleness, exhaustion and unsteadiness.

Phryne nodded in understanding and watched as Mac sat down on her right, placing the bag on the stool of her dressing table. Phryne was tired and dizzy and knew she was probably about to be reprimanded; her current levels of exhaustion and feelings of persistent sickness meant that she wanted to get directly to the crux of the matter.

"Dot called you" Phryne said simply.

"Yes" Mac returned gently, clasping her hands in her lap. "She was worried about you" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"I'm sorry" Phryne replied sincerely. "I didn't want to disturb you with morning sickness" she explained. "I've felt like this before and I followed your previous advice of resting and trying to stay hydrated." Mac nodded slowly.

"And I understand you've been struggling with the latter" Mac said gently. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Yes" she admitted. Mac nodded.

"How long has drinking water induced vomiting?" Mac asked.

"Only since about two o'clock" Phryne assured her. "I was drinking it this morning and it didn't make me sick. Not immediately, at least" she stated. Mac nodded again.

"Darling, when was the last time you ate?" Mac asked. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Yesterday lunch time" Phryne informed her. Mac held her gaze. "I was feeling very nauseous" she explained. "I barely kept that down" she added.

"When was the first time you were sick again?" Mac asked.

"Last night" Phryne stated. "At around nine o'clock, I think" she stated. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Alright" Mac said gently, offering her a small smile. "I'd like to examine you, if that's alright?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, of course" she stated. Mac nodded in response and squeezed Phryne's hand, before rising from the bed and reaching towards her medical bag.

Mac took Phryne's pulse and temperature, before checking her blood pressure, heart rate and pupil responses. She then examined Phryne's stomach and listened to the baby's heartbeat, before undertaking a more intimate examination. After she had finished, she sat beside Phryne on the bed, her eyes meeting those of her patient, who was sitting propped up with pillows.

"The baby is absolutely fine" Mac stated, beginning with the information she knew her friend would want to be advised of first. Although Phryne had been confident that the baby was alright (its gentle movements within her making her aware of the fact) she was pleased to have the news affirmed by Mac. "Your heart rate and temperature are normal, and your blood pressure is low, but within the realms of normal for you" she assured her. "You are suffering from a bad case of morning sickness, as you suspected" she advised her. Phryne nodded in understanding. "From my examination it is also clear that you are rather dehydrated" she explained gently. "That's because of how sick you've been, and the fact that you have been unable to keep down any fluids" she stated. Phryne listened carefully and nodded.

"Is it dangerous for the baby?" Phryne asked, nervousness present in her tone. Mac held her gaze confidently.

"Extreme dehydration in the mother can be dangerous for the baby" Mac explained. "But your dehydration is not extreme, darling, it is relatively minor and I am confident we can remedy it" she assured her. Phryne's wide eyes held remnants of fear and she nodded.

"What can I do?" Phryne asked.

"I need you to keep trying to drink water" Mac said quietly. "I know the idea isn't appealing, but we need to try" she explained. "Try taking a few tentative sips as often as you can" she advised. "But if that doesn't work, and the nausea continues, it may be necessary for me to set up an intravenous drip to rehydrate you" she stated, reaching for Phryne's hand when she saw her eyes widen in panic. "Darling, it's fine, it's alright" she assured her.

"It doesn't sound fine" Phryne returned nervously. Mac squeezed her hand.

"Morning sickness is a common side-effect of pregnancy, as you know" Mac said gently. "You've experienced bouts like this before, but this one has been particularly nasty" she stated. "And as a result, you have become a little dehydrated, which is one of the reasons why you are feeling so exhausted" she stated. Phryne lowered her eyes from Mac's. "This is not your fault, Phryne" Mac assured her. Phryne tensed slightly. "This isn't because of something you have or haven't done" she stated confidently. "And you've followed the advice I gave you since becoming unwell, which is excellent. It's the best thing you could have done" she added. Phryne nodded in response but was not convinced.

"How will I know if the dehydration is becoming more serious?" Phryne asked quietly, her imploring eyes holding Mac's gaze. Mac stroked her hand comfortingly in response.

"You'd have a temperature – which you don't – and you'd begin to experience light-headedness and confusion, your words would become slurred and you would be prone to fainting" Mac replied gently. Phryne swallowed hard and looked afraid. "But you don't have any of those symptoms because the dehydration you are experiencing is minor" Mac stated confidently, before reaching towards the nightstand and picking up the glass of water, which she handed to Phryne. "But we do need to get it under control" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement and accepted the glass obediently, looking at it with trepidation for a moment, before taking a sip.

Mac stayed with Phryne for the next two hours, during which time she vomited only once, and was then able to drink a whole glass of water. Mac instructed Dot to keep refreshing the water jug in Phryne's room, before escorting her weary friend to the bathroom, where she ran her a bath and sat with her as she immersed herself beneath the water.

"It's not strictly a medical recommendation" Mac had explained as the lady detective closed her eyes and sighed contently. "But it will make you feel better" she assured her. Phryne hummed in agreement and allowed the warm water to soothe her, as she lay back and exhaled deeply.

After being in the bath for twenty minutes, Mac encouraged a somewhat reluctant Phryne to stand, as she had been drifting off to sleep in the comfort of the water, which the doctor described as "a rather precarious position, Phryne, even for you". Mac then handed Phryne a towel and walked into her bedroom as she dried herself, returning a few moments later with a white nightdress and her friend's beloved white and silver nightgown, which she changed into. Mac tidied the bathroom then took Phryne back into her room, instructing her to return to her bed, where she sat beside her. Once Phryne was sitting up against her pillows and shrouded in the bedsheets, Mac poured her another glass of water and handed it to her.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked kindly, as her friend accepted the glass.

"Tired" Phryne admitted, her weary eyes confirming the fact. Mac nodded.

"That's to be expected, given how sick you've been and the fact you've been unable to eat since yesterday" Mac stated. Phryne swallowed her guilt and nodded in agreement. "Do you still feel sick?"

"Yes" Phryne replied. "But it's not as bad as it was" she assured her. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Good" Mac responded. "Given the reduction in frequency of your vomiting, I'd say you're over the worst of it now" she added. "So now we just need to work on your recovery" she explained. Phryne nodded and took a few more tentative sips of her water. "I'd like you to drink as much water as you feel able to, but continue to take small sips, alright?" she advised. "I know you probably feel as though you want to drink that entire jug as though it were your favourite brand of whiskey, but that really won't help you" she stated. Phryne scoffed lightly in response and a small smile played on her lips. "And when you feel able to eat something, please do" Mac continued tentatively. "Although the first step is getting you to keep down water, we really need to get something more substantial into your body" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded.

"Are you sure you're happy for me to leave?" Mac asked gently. "Because I can stay-"

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne replied tiredly. "But I think I've taken up enough of your time for one day. Possibly several. Weeks even" she said lightly. Mac shook her head.

"Not at all, darling" Mac assured her. "As your doctor and your friend, I want you to call me whenever you need to" she stated. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I would've called you earlier but I thought it was just morning sickness" Phryne said guiltily.

"You were right, it was" Mac reassured her. "And you were doing everything right" she stated with conviction. Phryne met her gaze but did not respond.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. Mac squeezed her hand.

"You are most welcome" Mac replied with affection, before releasing Phryne's hand and rising from the bed. "If you start to feel worse, if you experience any of the other symptoms we discussed earlier, or if you have any concerns, I want you to call me right away" Mac stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I will, Mac. I promise" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded. She believed her.

"Keep drinking as much as you can, and try and eat if you feel able to" Mac said, before leaning down and kissing her tenderly upon the forehead. "But I don't want you leaving this bed unless it is to visit the bathroom or acquire food" Mac said firmly. "And try and get some sleep" she added.

"The last one is certainly achievable" Phryne said lightly. Mac smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Goodnight, darling" Mac said affectionately, smiling warmly at her friend before picking up her medical bag, and slowly walking out of the room.

Phryne sighed gently and looked down at the glass of water she was holding, which was resting against her stomach. A small smile formed on her lips and she placed her left hand tenderly upon her abdomen, as she felt the baby move gently inside her. She took another few sips of the ice cold water, and found that the baby's movements became stronger and faster in response, and she smiled at the realisation. Phryne paused for a moment as the movements calmed, before drinking some more water and waiting patiently for a few moments before, as she had anticipated, the baby became much more active once more. Phryne smiled with affection at the sensation before continuing to drink the water, feeling relieved when she finished it, the second glass she had managed to consume without being immediately sick. It had been almost two hours since she had last vomited, and the combination of Mac's counsel and advice, her bath and change of attire, and the water she had been able to drink was making her feel considerably better and less afraid. Phryne sighed gently as she felt the baby move within her stomach, before turning towards her nightstand and reaching for the jug, as she poured herself another glass.

Mac walked confidently down the stairs and smiled as Dot, who she suspected had been waiting anxiously until she heard her step, emerged quickly from the parlour and looked up at her expectantly. Mac smiled reassuringly at the devoted young woman and walked towards her.

"Phryne is fine" Mac assured her confidently, watching as relief swept over the fact of Phryne's companion. "She's just experiencing a nasty bout of morning sickness and, as a result, became a little dehydrated" she advised. Dot nodded and watched her attentively. "She seems much better than she did when I first arrived. She needs to keep drinking, and encourage her to eat if she feels able to" she stated. "And it's important to keep an eye on her" she said gently. "If you have any concerns, please call me again, you have my work and home numbers" she said gently. "Even if your stubborn employer tells you it isn't necessary" she said with a knowing smile. Dot nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" Dot responded. "I will" she stated. Mac nodded.

"I'll see myself out" Mac responded, as a very eager Dot disappeared quickly towards the staircase.

Mac had only taken a few steps when the front door opened slowly, and she found herself standing opposite Jack Robinson.

Jack's eyes drifted immediately towards Mac, and the doctor watched as he looked at the medical bag she was carrying in her right hand, and his previously calm expression quickly turned into one of concern. His body tensed visibly and he walked towards her.

"Is Phryne alright?" Jack asked quickly, his eyes meeting hers. Mac nodded immediately.

"She's fine, Jack" Mac assured him, watching as he relaxed slightly. But there were still remnants of panic in his eyes. "She's just been experiencing a nasty case of morning sickness, but she's recovering" she stated with conviction. Jack nodded slowly in response. "She's a little dehydrated as a result of her sickness, so I've prescribed water and bedrest for the remainder of the evening, and I've advised her to eat when she feels able to and get some rest" she continued, adopting the confident but soothing tone she reserved for the anxious family members of her patients. Jack Robinson nodded again as he considered her words.

"But they're both alright?" he asked for clarification. A small smile played on Mac's lips and she nodded.

"They're both perfectly fine" Mac assured him. "Your child made yet another excellent attempt at breaking my hand to confirm the fact" she informed him. Jack smiled nervously in response and nodded. "It's a common occurrence during pregnancy and it can happen at any time" she advised, repeating her words to both Dot and Phryne. "She will be perfectly alright" she stated with conviction. "We just need to ensure she drinks in order to rehydrate herself, eat as soon as she feels able to, and rest in order to recover" she explained. Jack nodded again in understanding. "If you have any concerns, any at all, call me straight away" she stated.

"I will" Jack replied. "Thank you, Dr MacMillan" he added. Mac smiled gently.

"I'll see myself out" Mac said gently, watching as his eyes drifted anxiously towards the staircase, then back towards her face as she spoke. "Go and see your wife, Jack" Mac said kindly. "She's alright" she repeated. Jack nodded gratefully in response and watched as Dr MacMillan walked past him and towards the coat stand, where she collected her hat and coat and walked out of the door he had left open in his haste, which she closed firmly behind her.

She had scarcely taken a step out of the building when Jack began to walk briskly towards the staircase.

Jack walked quickly up the stairs and along the landing, attempting to suppress his rising feelings of guilt as he walked towards their bedroom. He'd known something hadn't been right that morning, he should never have gone to work that day, damn the Commissioner! For Phryne to have called Dr MacMillan to seek her assistance, she must have been feeling both unwell and anxious, and the prospect caused his heart to ache. His aching heart was racing by the time he reached the bedroom door, which he opened immediately, forgetting his usual habit of knocking in his haste. As Jack stepped into the room Phryne, who was sitting up in the bed and talking to Dot as she poured her a glass of water, turned towards her husband with a look of concern and surprise at both his expression and his presence.

"Jack" Phryne said warmly, adopting the most confident tone she could muster and offering him a reassuring smile. "I wasn't expecting you back so early" she added, his smile faltering slightly at the look of concern he bore. She watched his eyes drift nervously over her as he walked into the room. Based on the fact that Mac had left her own room less than a minute ago, it did not take her long to realise what must have happened; and Jack's first words, combined with the fact he was still wearing his coat and carrying his briefcase, confirmed it.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, trying to remove all signs of his concern for her from his voice. He failed. Phryne offered him a gentle smile and nodded.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied confidently. "I'm perfectly fine" she assured him, holding his gaze as she spoke, before patting the empty space on the bed beside her. "Come and sit with me" she said invitingly, knowing that the only way she could reassure him that she really was alright was to show him. Dot poured the glass of water for Phryne and put it down on the nightstand beside the jug.

"I'll just be downstairs if you need anything, Miss" Dot said gently, before politely excusing herself from the room.

Phryne thanked her and quickly returned her attentions to Jack, who stepped aside to enable her to leave, before closing the door gently behind her. He then turned back towards Phryne and walked slowly towards the bed, his eyes drifting over her. He noticed her pale cheeks, her tired eyes and her lips which were that curious and beautiful shade of light pink reserved purely for when she was asleep. He loved this natural, ethereal beauty she possessed, which left him mesmerised when he caught sight of her asleep. But as he sat down gently on the bed and looked up at her, he reminded himself that this was different. Phryne was not asleep. She was unwell.

"You've spoken to Mac, I take it?" Phryne asked gently, drawing Jack from his thoughts. He blinked and nodded in affirmation. Phryne offered him a small smile. "Then she would have assured you that the baby and I are both alright" she said soothingly. Jack nodded again.

"Yes" he confirmed quietly. His eyes held hers and drifted across her body towards her abdomen, where his gaze remained for a few moments, as if trying to confirm for himself that all was well simply by looking at her. Phryne smiled gently and edged closer to him, prompting him to look up and meet her gaze as she reached towards him and held onto his hand.

"Come and see for yourself how perfectly fine our baby is" Phryne said gently, as she guided his hand onto her stomach, placing his palm against the lower right side of her rounded tummy, where it was met with a flurry of kicks. Jack's expression softened and he smiled with relief and awe. Phryne felt her heart soar. She remained still and silent for a short while as Jack enjoyed the sensation. They both sat in a pleasant and companionable silence for several minutes, as they basked in the sensation. Jack then looked back up towards Phryne and their eyes met.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked kindly. Phryne offered him a gentle smile.

"Tired" Phryne admitted. "Thirsty" she added with a small sigh, "and so hungry I could eat my aunt's entire stable's-worth of horses" she said longingly. Jack smile gently in response. "But I'm feeling much better than I was" she assured him. Jack nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked gently, his voice one of concern and devoid of accusation. Phryne looked up at him and appeared embarrassed.

"I didn't want to disturb you. It wasn't necessary" Phryne replied tentatively. "It's just morning sickness, Jack, it's nothing" she assured him. "If I had called you every time I was sick during the early stages of my pregnancy you would've had to take leave from the force" she said gently. Jack considered her for a moment.

"Dr MacMillan says you're dehydrated" he stated, his voice imbued with concern. Phryne stroked the hand which rested on her abdomen.

"A common and understandable side-effect of sickness" Phryne soothed. "And now that your child has permitted me to keep down three entire glasses of water, I am recovering quite nicely" she declared proudly. "Mac wouldn't have left if she had any concerns" she assured him. "And I'm sure she's instructed both you and Dot to call her if 'that damned obstinate woman' is too stubborn to do so herself" she added. Jack smiled gently at her words, finding himself feeling reassured in her current well-being due to her logic and her demeanour. He nodded.

"Yes, she did say something to that effect" Jack said lightly. Phryne smiled.

"Of course she did" Phryne sighed, amusement present in her tone. Jack smiled gently in response, as their baby continued to kick confidently against his palm. "I forgot to ask Mac about Friday" Phryne said suddenly, drawing Jack from his thoughts and prompting him to look back up at her. "About travelling to Sydney" she explained, as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack, it completely slipped my mind" she admitted. "But I'm sure if I'll be quite alright by tomorrow so it shouldn't really be an-"

"Don't worry about Sydney" Jack soothed, squeezing her free hand reassuringly. "Don't even think about it, it's alright. We'll reschedule it if necessary, it won't be a problem" he assured her, as he considered her nervous and slightly embarrassed expression. "Just focus on getting better" he said kindly. Phryne considered his words for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly, the word escaping her lips before she had a chance to think. Jack squeezed her hand tighter and shook his head.

"Don't be" he replied immediately. Phryne offered him a weak smile.

"How's your case going?" she asked curiously, seeking a distraction and genuinely wanting to know. Jack, who knew both of these facts, opened his briefcase and passed her two thick manila files. Phryne accepted them and looked up at him with a mischievous expression which brightened her features.

"Are you sharing confidential documents with me, Inspector?" Phryne teased, as she placed the two files in her lap and looked down at them, turning over the first page. "What would the Commissioner say?" she asked lightly.

"You and I both know precisely what he would say" Jack replied dryly. Phryne smiled and looked up at him.

"And yet…" she replied with a smile, as she began to read the file with interest.

"And yet" Jack repeated quietly, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched her, the intelligence in her eyes and concentration upon her face restoring her expression to some degree of normality, almost overriding the symptoms of her sickness and pallor.

Phryne read the first file with interest for several minutes, making occasional comments and remarks as she did so, which she discussed with Jack. She stopped her reading only once to reach for her glass of water, which she sipped tentatively as she considered the file further, drawing Jack's attention to several points of interest which he himself had already observed and was looking into. After half an hour Phryne had got to the end of the first file, pausing momentarily once she had finished her glass of water and replenished it, having declined Jack's kind offer to do so for her, instructing him to "stay right where you are, Jack Robinson" as she gave him a warm smile, "I wouldn't move you for the world". Jack smiled affectionately at her words and conceded, watching as she began to read the second file as she continued to sip her ice cold water.

However, despite Phryne's growing interest in the case and the stimulation of discussing it with Jack, her body's demand for sleep soon began to overcome her, and by half-past six her eyes were drifting closed, despite her reluctance and attempts to prevent it. Jack gently removed the glass from her hand and edged closer to her, as her head drifted down onto his shoulder where it rested, and she exhaled tiredly. He reached behind him and placed the half-full glass upon his own bedside table, before putting his right arm around Phryne and drawing her close. Her head drifted gently from his shoulder to his chest and she sighed contently, placing one hand subconsciously onto his abdomen as her exhaustion overcame her. Jack smiled affectionately at her and removed the file from her lap, closing it quietly and pushing it aside, as he held her in his arms and listened to her breathing as her rounded stomach pressed against his side. He placed a tender kiss upon her head and held her, in perfect silence and contentment, for some time.

It was only when Dot knocked quietly on the bedroom door at eight o'clock to check on Phryne before she went home that Jack was distracted from his thoughts, and looked up at his wife's companion. Upon seeing that Phryne was asleep, Dot smiled gently and looked up at the inspector, asking if he would like Mr Butler to prepare him something to eat. After having spent the majority of the day focused upon his investigation, Jack had not yet had the opportunity to eat, but did not want to put Mr Butler out. He therefore requested sandwiches, if that would be alright? And asked if a plate of ginger biscuits could be brought up for Phryne, just in case she felt well enough to eat. Dot nodded keenly in agreement (having made three batches of Miss Phryne's nausea-relieving treats) and disappeared downstairs.

When Mr Butler came to the room ten minutes later, he presented Jack with a silver salver containing plates laden with sandwiches and biscuits, which Jack rested on his lap. When Jack was finishing his final ham, cheese and mustard pickle sandwich, he saw a hand drift towards the other plate on the salver, as delicate, pale fingers captured a biscuit and quickly snatched it from the plate. When Jack looked down at Phryne, he found her looking up at him through her dark eyelashes, an expression of child-like triumph on her face as she pressed the biscuit to her smiling lips. Jack smiled in response and watched as she nibbled cautiously on the biscuits. Jack placed the salver on his bedside table, keeping her plate of biscuits on his lap, before reaching for her glass of water and handing it to her.

"Thank you" she said tiredly, before slowly drinking its contents, and then returning her attentions to the biscuit.

Phryne ate the biscuit slowly and tentatively, and found herself comforted by the familiar and soothing taste. It was with great difficulty that she stopped herself from grabbing a handful of them from the plate and eating them in a fast and most unladylike manner. Instead, she took a few more sips of her water, before taking a second biscuit with what she considered to be an act of commendable restraint. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and sat beside Jack, their sides touching, their eyes meeting as she turned towards him.

"Biscuit, Jack?" Phryne offered kindly, as she reached for the plate and rose it invitingly towards him. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"I wouldn't want to risk losing a finger" Jack replied lightly. Phryne gave him a faux reprimanding expression and put the plate on her own lap, where it rested beneath her rounded stomach.

"Suit yourself" Phryne said with ease, as she took a bigger bite out of her biscuit, closing her eyes contently as she chewed. She was _starving_. Jack watched her eat for a few moments before bravely risking his fingers (and other parts) by interrupting.

"Would you like me to make you something a little more substantial?" Jack offered kindly. Phryne smiled gently at his offer but reluctantly shook her head.

"I'm not sure I should risk it" Phryne admitted. "Not tonight, at least" she added, as she picked up her third biscuit. "Though you just try and keep me out of the kitchen tomorrow" she said confidently, placing her glass of water to her lips. Jack smiled warmly in response and nodded, before putting his arm around her and drawing her close, his expression softening as she leaned against him. The sudden movement disturbed the plate of biscuits on her lap, and Phryne gasped, frowning in mild annoyance as she leaned forward and began to recover the escapees, returning them to the plate.

Jack bit back a laugh at Phryne's actions and smiled fondly at her, before looking down at the plate of biscuits in her lap. For a reason he did not (and would not) quite understand, Jack reached towards the plate instinctively, prompting Phryne to stop chewing for a moment as she watched his hand suspiciously. Jack then picked up one biscuit, curling it into his palm, then adding to it another and finally a third. Phryne's eyes followed his actions with a combination of curiosity and warning as he removed his hand (and _her_ biscuits) from the plate, and turned towards her. Phryne met his gaze and found herself watching the gentle expression upon his face fondly, and was completely unprepared for what he would do next.

Jack lowered his eyes from Phryne's face to her rounded stomach, which he moved his hand towards, placing one biscuit on top of her tummy. Phryne stared at the biscuit with confusion, and was about to speak when Jack then placed the second biscuit on top of it and finally the third, so that a small snack of her delicious treats were resting on top of her belly. Phryne remained quiet and still for a few moments as she tried to understand what Jack was doing, but when her mind came up with no viable answer, she turned towards him. Phryne was about to ask him directly to remedy her confusion when she felt a familiar sensation which drew her attentions back towards her stomach.

Phryne felt the baby kick strongly against the right side of her abdomen, before feeling a firm blow at the top of her abdomen (was that a hand or an elbow) which disturbed the biscuits, causing the first one to fall from the top of the pile and slide down her stomach onto the bed. Phryne exhaled sharply and smiled, as the sound of Jack's laughter filled the room, and she turned towards him, her own smile widening at the sight of his amused expression.

"Very funny, Jack" Phryne replied lightly, her eyes bright and her tone filled with happiness. "Trying to encourage our child to assault me" she accused playfully.

"I did no such thing" Jack replied confidently, his eyes watching her stomach with a look of pure adoration. Phryne smiled affectionately and looked down at her stomach, before turning back towards Jack and meeting his gaze.

"Do it again" she said gently, her voice low but eager. Jack met her gaze and smiled, before reaching towards the plate and picking up another biscuit, which he placed on top of the other two which had (by some miracle) remained on Phryne's stomach. They both stared at her stomach in anticipation for several seconds, until Phryne's growing smile informed Jack of what was happening, and the top biscuit fell once again from her stomach. Phryne was laughing as she caught it, turning it around in her fingers and biting into it, sighing contently as she chewed. She felt Jack reach across her and select another couple of biscuits, stacking four in total on top of her abdomen, and watching with interest.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Jack?" Phryne asked lightly, as she swallowed the final bite of her biscuit.

"Yes" Jack replied with complete sincerity. Phryne's playful smile softened and she reached for his hand.

"Me too" she responded, her voice equally sincere. Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.

Following a strong flurry of kicks from within Phryne's stomach, the top two biscuits then fell from the pile, and both she and Jack erupted into laughter.

"I wonder what will happen first" Jack said gently, after they had both stopped laughing. "If the baby will fall asleep or if you will eat all the biscuits" he added lightly. Phryne smirked in response as she placed her fourth biscuit to her lips.

"I can't be certain, Jack" Phryne replied. "Though my money would certainly be on the latter" she admitted, as she took a generous bite and sighed contently. "I certainly hope there are more of these, though" she added.

"I'm sure there are" Jack assured her. Phryne smiled with relief, as Jack lined up the remaining biscuits along the curve of her abdomen, much to her amusement.

"You're getting crumbs on the bed!" Phryne accused lightly. "You'll get us both in trouble with Dot and Mr B" she said, feigning concern.

"It would be worth it" Jack replied, his voice gentle and warm, as he laid the final biscuit in place. Phryne's expression softened as she watched him, and she smiled in agreement, reaching for one of the biscuits on the bed before Jack could, and taking a satisfactory bite.

"It certainly would" she agreed, placing her fingers elegantly over her lips as she chewed.

When Phryne finished her fifth biscuit she leaned back against Jack, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes, as the baby's movements calmed within her, and they both drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

The music played loudly and couples danced around the parlour in the Palace of Eros. Silk costumes, plumes of feathers and elaborate headdresses adorned the bodies of the goddesses, who drifted into the room as light as air, settling themselves down beside the newest arrivals to the club, whose acquaintance they seemed genuinely interested to make.

Tessa walked confidently into the room, adorned in a flowing gown of dark-blue silk, with a thin golden belt secured around her waist, which highlighted her petite hourglass figure and matched the stunning golden sandals and headdress that she wore. Her eyes were accentuated with eyeliner and mascara which made them look big and entrancing, and perfectly complemented the eyeshadow she wore, which matched her dress. Her lips were painted bright red, her blonde hair secured in an elaborate modern up-do, which gave her an almost regal appearance as she walked effortlessly into the room. She quickly saw Cesare Cipriano and his associates, who sat at their usual table at the back of the room, drinking expensive whiskey and lighting Cuban cigars which sent plumes of thick grey smoke into the air. The scent of the smoke had made her feel dizzy at first but now she, like everyone else in the Palace, had grown accustomed to it.

As saw as Cesare saw Tessa approach, he smiled and removed his cigar, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. She sat on the arm of his chair and ran her hand soothingly through his hair, forcing a smile as he stared up at her with his lascivious gaze. She strongly resisted the urge to pick up a beautifully heavy decorative urn to her right and smash it over his arrogant head. Tessa felt Cesare's right hand drift up her back, stroking her in the manner one would a favourite Labrador, before drifting down her body and towards her hip, where it rested. He always did that when they were surrounded by his idiotic associates. It was like he thought he owned her, and wanted to display that fact to the others. When she felt a strong urge to remove his hand from her body and slap him, hard, across the face, she reminded herself of why she was doing this, and her anger began to gradually subside. He was the new head of the Camorra, and her association with him would help both Jack and her sister, the only two people on this planet she truly cared about. She was doing this for them. _It won't be forever_ , she reminded herself, as she looked down at Cesare's face with a smile. _And nor will he_.

"Tessa, go and get us some more whiskey, huh?" Cesare said, gesturing towards the empty decanter with his cigar. _The decanter was often empty_ , Tessa considered, as she eased herself off the edge of the armchair with a feigned smile, and removed the decanter from the onyx table. She could feel the eyes of the two men opposite her (young and arrogant, most likely the Camorra's latest recruits), and she swallowed her anger, flashing them a bright smile as she rose to her feet, before sauntering back towards the bar. _At least I'm free from his wandering hands for a few moments…_

Tessa walked towards the bar and spoke to Bacchus, who smiled at her, refilling the decanter and handing it back to her. They exchanged a few brief words and she felt somewhat calmer as she strode confidently back towards the table. As she walked back towards Cesare and the others, she was suddenly ran into by someone from behind, prompting her to lose her footing; had it not been for the quick reflexes of a nearby guard she and the expensive whiskey would have fallen to the ground. She felt quite confident which of the two would anger Cesare more. She thanked the guard sincerely and ignored her bitter thoughts as she watched the tall man in the dark hat and coat (who had not even checked if she was alright, much less apologised) as he walked quickly towards Cesare's table. She sighed in frustration. _Of course he would be one of Cesare's friends_ , she thought resignedly, before adopting a false smile and walking back towards the table.

As soon as Tessa reached the table she felt Cesare's hand upon her bottom, which he hit teasingly, before flashing her a filthy smile. With anger burning inside her, Tessa returned the smile to Cesare and ignored the urge to hit him with the crystal decanter (despite her satisfaction at the thought), as she dutifully refilled the empty glasses before her, which were quickly picked up by the other two men and Cesare without thanks. The man who had just joined them, and whom had almost knocked her and Cesare's precious whiskey to the ground, was sitting

"Go and get a new glass for Luigi, eh?" Cesare said to Tessa, gesturing towards the new man. Tessa nodded in agreement and turned around, walking back towards the bar for the second time, her mind and body completely seething.

Tessa collected another glass from the bar and declined the offer of ice, before walking back towards the table of men who were, she was interested to observe, leaning forward slightly and deep in conversation. The two young men sitting opposite Cesare were nodding keenly, and the new arrival ('Luigi') was looking grave. Tessa was about three feet away from the table when the music stopped for a few moments, and she managed to catch the final lines of their secret conversation. Cesare had his back to her, Luigi was sitting at his side and staring at him, and the young men were looking at him like loyal puppies as they hung onto his every word, meaning that they barely registered her arrival. Not that they ever did, really; they either thought her too unimportant or unintelligent to understand. Tessa basked in their ignorance.

"If she finds out what a liability he's turning out to be, it'll be our necks on the line as well as his" Cesare said resolutely, as he explained the issues surrounding Phryne Robinson's confrontation of the moronic Frederick Burn. Tessa's ears pricked up at his voice, as she attempted to listen in to a conversation she did not understand. But despite her ignorance, one thing stood out to her almost immediately: was that an element of fear she detected in his tone? "She is ruthless" Cesare declared, his voice solemn but confident. "And she won't risk anyone getting in her way" he added. The men all nodding knowingly in agreement as Tessa walked slowly towards the table, her return prompting them to descend into complete silence. Tessa reached for the decanter and began to pour a glass of whiskey for the newcomer as the men sat in a most unnerving and uncharacteristic silence. Tessa felt her senses heightened and her mind ablaze as she considered what she had just overheard.

Tessa put the stopper back inside the decanter and handed the glass to the man, who took it from her without a word or gesture, as though it had simply materialised in his hand. She hoped it choked him.

"We need to talk, darlin'. Business matters" Cesare said, looking up at her as his arm snaked around her. It was with great self-control that she did not shudder as his hand touched her again. "You come back later, eh?" he said, his words more of a command than a suggestion. Tessa forced a smile (which he relief made more bearable) and nodded in response, pressing a light kiss to his temple to complete the façade, before smiling politely at the others and disappearing back towards the bar.

As Tessa walked confidently across the room and considered what she had just overheard, she found a single question playing out in her mind, repeating itself over and over again.

 _Who is 'she'?_


	83. Chapter 62

After falling asleep on Jack in the early evening, Phryne slept soundly throughout the night, completing her recovery. Indeed, she had been so exhausted that she hadn't felt Jack reluctantly rise from the bed the night before when Mr Butler woke him to inform him of a telephone call from the station. After handling the call Jack returned to their bedroom shortly after eight o'clock he was no longer tired, and spent a couple of hours reading the files concerning the case he had been working on, as Phryne snuggled into him, her body moving instinctively closer to his, as though sensing his presence despite her unconsciousness. Phryne lay on her left side and cuddled into Jack, placing her right hand on his chest and draping her leg over his. Jack smiled in both amusement and affection at her actions, bending down slightly to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Phryne hummed lightly in response in her sleep, before nuzzling into his chest and letting out a deep sigh, as her fingers splayed over his heart. She remained in that exact position for the entire night.

When Phryne awoke at half-past six the next morning, she felt well-rested, calm, perfectly well and incredibly hungry. She sighed gently as she opened her eyes, stretching out as she began to wake, her arm drifting across Jack's strong, taut chest. Her fingers stroked his bicep and her leg brushed gently against his, as she looked up at him and watched him as he slept. He was lying on his back, wearing a white nightshirt and (she suspected based on the sensation against her thigh) blue silk pyjamas. She smiled warmly at the knowledge, her eyes drifting up to his face, which bore a mask of perfect calmness and control. Phryne's smile widened slightly as she considered how serious he looked, even in sleep, when all of one's muscles were supposed to relax completely. But she had known for some time that Jack was an exception to many rules. As Phryne drew her hand back across his chest and felt his heart beating strongly against her palm, she considered the many ways in which she could (and had) broken through that guarded mask of reservation and self-control. Her fingers drifted down his chest and towards the waistband of his pyjamas, her smile widening and her eyes alight with mischief as she prepared to do so again, and she had almost reached her intended destination when it happened, and her mind was drawn immediately (and rather regrettably) to another rather pressing matter.

Phryne's stomach rumbled.

Phryne sighed gently and closed her eyes, her smile softening for a moment, before she looked down at her abdomen with an amused and faux-reprimanding expression.

"You couldn't wait a little longer?" Phryne asked quietly, startling herself by the fact that she had actually spoken the words aloud.

Phryne then looked back up towards Jack who, she was relieved to find, was still fast asleep. Her eyes drifted back down towards her abdomen which she looked at affectionately, placing her right hand upon it and smiling gently. She had to admit, she was feeling incredibly hungry, and now that her nausea had abated and her head had stopped spinning, she felt it was both safe and advisable for her to eat. Though she would have appreciated a little time with Jack first…

Dragging her mind away from her salacious thoughts, Phryne removed her hand from Jack's chest and withdrew her leg from his, before rolling over to face the window and easing herself out of bed. A task which, she hated to admit, was becoming increasingly more difficult than it used to be. Phryne placed her hand on the right side of her rounded belly as she rose to her feet, before turning back to face Jack and arranging the covers around him to ensure he stayed warm. She permitted herself a few moments more to watch him as he slept, before her child made its desires known, and her stomach grumbled as the baby began to stir. Phryne smiled fondly and placed her hand back upon her stomach, before walking quietly around the bed and towards the door, which she opened and closed quietly behind her.

Phryne walked slowly along the landing, finding herself feeling awake but rather weak, which she suspected was due to her lack of sustenance from the day before. She held onto the bannister as she carefully descended the stairs, finding her hunger increasing with each step she took closer to the kitchen. Phryne's hand slid off the bannister as she reached the hallway, feeling the cold tiles beneath her bare feet, which contrasted the soft morning light which shone through the glass panels surrounding the door, warming her skin. As Phryne walked through the dining room she drew her nightgown closer around her and secured it tightly around her waist, so the sash was tied across the top of her rounded stomach, the silk looped material draped down her side. She crept silently into the kitchen and stood beside the table for a moment, listening to the silence and watching the shadows which the early morning light cast across the table. Although she had been getting up far earlier than was her custom since the beginning of her pregnancy (a trait the baby had clearly inherited from Jack and seemed determined to inflict on her too), she still found being awake at this time very unusual, and she never quite knew what to do with herself. She'd usually have a hot bath or curl up in her window seat with a book; or if she was feeling restless she'd go for a walk along the foreshore, greeting the milkman upon her return and creeping back into bed beside Jack, who sometimes remained asleep. This morning, though, she was experiencing absolutely no indecision concerning how she should spend her initial waking hour.

Phryne smiled gently as she walked across the kitchen and towards the pantry, where she gathered her breakfast necessities, including bread, jam, fresh butter and lemon cordial. Phryne put two pieces of bread into the electric toaster and watched as it began to toast, the delicious smell it emitted causing her mouth to water. By the time the bread was toasted to her liking, Phryne had made herself a pot of hot lemon cordial and had set a place for one at the kitchen table. She carried her plate across the room towards the electric toaster, where she coaxed the hot bread out of the machine (one of her favourite inventions, to be sure) and put them onto her plate, before carrying them back towards the table. Phryne eased herself into the chair closest to the cooker and tucked herself in, before liberally applying butter and jam to both pieces of toast, which emitted a delicious-smelling scent into the air. Phryne's stomach rumbled impatiently as she cut the toast into triangles, before stacking them neatly in the centre of her plate. Despite her hunger and the strong appeal of the food before her, Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather anxious at the prospect of eating, lest it should bring back the sickness that she had just so recently recovered from. But her body's needs quickly overruled these concerns, and she found herself lifting the first piece of hot toast towards her lips, and the first bite she took dispelled all of these fears. Phryne closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction as she ate the toast, savouring each bite, and feeling herself becoming stronger by the moment.

When Mr Butler discovered Phryne fifteen minutes later, she was eating her fourth piece of toast and sipping her third cup of hot lemon squash, whilst she read the morning paper. Phryne looked up at Mr Butler, who was wearing his dark red dressing gown and a look of calmness and relief, and her expression softened. She placed her fingers to her mouth and smiled gently, quickly swallowing her mouthful of toast, before laying down her paper upon the table.

"Good morning, Mr Butler" Phryne greeted warmly. Mr Butler smiled.

"Good morning, Miss" he replied, walking towards her as he spoke, his eyes drifting across the empty plate and tea things before her. "Can I be of any assistance?" he asked politely. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled up at him cheekily.

"Thank you, Mr B, but I've already helped myself" Phryne replied lightly. Mr Butler nodded gently.

"Would you care for anything else, Miss?" Mr Butler offered kindly, as he lifted her plate and cutlery from the table. "Some bacon and scrambled eggs, perhaps?" he asked, knowing it was a firm favourite of Miss Fisher's. Although she had clearly already eaten some toast, he was aware that she had eaten very little in the last couple of days, and wanted to ensure she was restored back to full health as soon as possible. Phryne looked up at him appreciatively.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I should risk it just now" Phryne replied gently, as she rose from her seat. "Though I think I'll make some toast for Jack" she added decidedly. He often woke at around this hour, for some reason she simply could not comprehend. "He'll be waking up soon, if he hasn't done so already" she stated, as she made her way towards the electric toaster.

Mr Butler blinked in surprised, smiled gently, and set about tidying up Miss Fisher's breakfast things. Although she had prepared the food herself, he felt confident she wouldn't be quite so enthusiastic about cleaning it up.

Ten minutes later Phryne was walking up the stairs carrying a silver salver laden with toast, butter, apricot jam and fresh coffee. She had politely declined Mr Butler's kind offer to carry the tray for her, assuring him she could manage. Besides: she wanted to see the look on Jack's face.

Phryne smiled at the thought, as she opened the bedroom door with her left hand and turned around, pressing her back to the panelled wood and pushed it open, before turning on the spot and stepped inside. As Phryne closed the door behind her she turned towards the bed, which was empty, and quickly turned her attentions towards the sound of movement from the bathroom. As she did so, Jack stepped out of the bathroom, doing up the buttons of his shirt as he looked up at her. Jack's expression softened when he saw her and, upon seeing the tray she was carrying and the proud smile on her face, he blinked in surprise and his own smile widened. Phryne enjoyed her little victory and walked into the room.

"Hello, Jack" she replied brightly. "Hungry?" she asked kindly, as she laid the tray down upon his bedside table. Jack smiled and nodded gently as he approached her.

"Thank you" Jack said gently, his eyes drifting across her as she laid the tray down. She was looking much better than she had done the day before; the colour had returned to her cheeks, the animation to her voice, and the confidence to her movements. Jack felt both relieved by how well she looked and amused by her actions. He paused just as she stood up straight, having adjusted the position of the tray upon the table. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Phryne turned towards him with bright eyes and a gentle smile, and Jack found himself reassured by her expression.

"Much better" she assured him warmly. "Thank you" she added. He smiled softly and nodded in response.

"Have you eaten?" Jack asked, as he took another step towards her. Phryne nodded.

"I took the liberty of preparing myself an early breakfast" Phryne informed him. "You should've seen Mr Butler's face when he found me in the kitchen" she stated, an amused smile on her face at the memory. "I thought he was going to faint." Jack smiled.

"I'm sure he would've coped" Jack replied gently. "Unless you started to clean up after yourself, of course" he added lightly. "I think the shock would've killed him" he teased, raising his eyebrows and smirking with amusement. Phryne smirked in response and shrugged her shoulders.

"Then I vow never to do so for the sake of Mr Butler's health" Phryne replied with a victorious smile. Jack rose his eyebrows.

"How tremendously selfless of you" Jack replied sarcastically, as he tried to suppress a smile. Phryne pouted playfully and sighed, before picking up the newspaper from the tray and pressing it against his chest.

"Your toast will get cold" she informed him, her eyes holding his gaze as she walked around him, sauntering towards the bathroom. Jack smiled in response and sat on the edge of the bed, dropping the newspaper down beside him before drawing the tray towards him and beginning to butter the toast.

When Phryne emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, having enjoyed a brief but refreshing shower, Jack was fully dressed and had just finished making the bed, as was his custom. Phryne smiled gently as she continued to towel dry her hair.

"Aren't you domesticated?" she teased lightly. Jack looked up at her with a smile and began to walk towards her.

"Is that what you think I am, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked. Phryne's smile widened.

"I think you're many things, Jack" Phryne responded. Jack watched her with a warm expression and nodded in agreement.

"Aren't we all" Jack replied gently, as he met her gaze. His expression then sobered slightly. "I'm afraid I have to go to the station" he informed her. Phryne looked confused.

"Already?" she asked. "It's only just past seven o'clock" she added. Jack nodded wearily.

"I received a call from the on-duty sergeant last night when you were asleep" he explained. "Apparently another fight broke out on the docks between two rival gangs, and there were three fatalities" he informed her.

"Another fight?" Phryne asked. "Do we know which gangs?"

"Sergeant Harvey suspects it was the Fitzroy Boys and the Camorra again, but we'll know more after we've had the post-mortem results in and interviewed the witnesses" Jack responded. Phryne rose an eyebrow.

"'Witnesses'?" she queried. "I suspect there will be precious few of those."

"I suspect you will be proven right" Jack said with a sigh. Phryne met his gaze.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" she offered, despite knowing the answer before it escaped his lips. Jack looked at her with a kind but apologetic expression.

"It's too dangerous, Phryne" Jack replied gently. "I don't think it would be a good idea for you to assist on a case involving an investigation into two of Melbourne's most violent gangs, especially considering how unwell you were yesterday" he explained tentatively. Phryne suppressed the initial feelings of frustration at his words and found herself nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose you're right" she conceded, much to Jack's surprise. He watched her carefully as she tilted her head up and met his gaze. "I suppose I'll have to find something else to do to amuse myself" she added lightly. Jack's concern about having offended her disappeared immediately, and he found himself smiling at the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble with that" Jack replied warmly. His smile softened as he stared into her eyes. "It might be an idea to take it easy today" he said carefully. Phryne held his gaze with confidence.

"So should I cancel my kick-boxing lesson?" Phryne asked, feigning seriousness. Jack smirked in response. "And would you like me to reschedule my wing-walking, too?"

"Yes" Jack replied, nodding as he spoke. "For about eighty years, if possible" he added. Phryne smiled.

"I make no promises, Jack" she replied.

"I'd never ask you to" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"I know" she said gently. Jack looked upon her with affection. "I'll be careful" she assured him, repeating words she had uttered to him almost a year ago. And she had.

"Thank you" Jack replied, his voice sincere and grateful, but laced with something else. Guilt, was it? Concern? Was he worried about asking her to place limitations on her typically spontaneous and reckless behaviour? Phryne felt anxious at the thought, so bit back her instinctive response and offered him a reassuring smile.

"I was thinking of going to my Adventuress Club this morning, then asking my aunt if I might utilise her swimming pool again" Phryne said gently. Jack seemed to calm visibly and he nodded in response. "It won't be quite as interesting as your day, I'm sure, so I'll expect a full report this evening" she said firmly, placing her hands on her hips to emphasise her sincerity. The motion drew the material of her nightclothes across her rounded middle, highlighting her six-months pregnant belly. Jack's breath caught in his throat and he felt exhilarated.

"Of course" Jack assured her, a warm smile playing upon his lips. Phryne's eyes met his and she looked up at him with affection, watching as his gentle smile faltered slightly and a look of concern lined his features. "Try and get some rest, if you can" he advised gently. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"With the amount of sleep your child demands I endure each day, I'm fairly certain that won't be a problem, Jack" Phryne returned lightly, placing her right hand subconsciously on her rounded tummy as she spoke. Jack looked at her with warm eyes.

"I hardly think 'endure' is a fair term" Jack said gently.

"Don't you?" Phryne returned, amusement present in her tone. "Thank you for your insight, Inspector" she added, offering him a wry smile. "You're still late" she advised him. Jack smirked in response and walked towards her, placing his right hand on her hip and drawing her towards him, before kissing her lovingly on the lips. He felt Phryne's breath hitch and smiled in response as he looked down upon her and met her gaze.

"And you're still worth it" he replied sincerely, prompting her expression to soften as a warm smile played upon her lips. Damn him. "I'll see you this evening" he added.

"If I'm awake" Phryne replied lightly. Jack suppressed a smile and met her gaze once more.

"Miss Fisher" Jack said, before stepping away from her with great reluctance.

"Jack" Phryne returned, amusement present in her tone and eyes, as she watched him smile gently in response and turn on the spot, walking quietly from the room and closing the door gently behind him.

Phryne remained perfectly still and listened as she heard his familiar steps along the landing and down the staircase, and was surprised to find herself feeling suddenly rather emotional at his departure. She missed him immediately, and could still feel his hands upon her and his eyes on hers, as the taste of him lingered on her lips. As she heard the front door close behind him she experienced a strange sinking sensation in her stomach, and found her throat tightening as tears began to sting her eyes. And she had absolutely no idea why.

These feelings, which had come about so suddenly and without explanation, both worried and frustrated Phryne, who inhaled deeply and released a long breath, as she chastised herself internally and tried to regain her composure. She swallowed hard and inhaled sharply as she considered this unanticipated experience, before wiping her eyes furiously and attempting to ignore the deep, insatiable sense of longing she felt for him. His absence, for some reason, devastated her, and she found herself experiencing a fresh onslaught of emotions as she once more considered the fact.

Phryne exhaled sharply and closed her eyes, as she took in a deep restorative breath. What on earth was wrong with her? She'd never felt like this before, and these feelings of loss and sadness were both sudden and inexplicable. Why was she feeling so upset over something so trivial? She had been perfectly fine a few minutes before, even when they had been discussing his impending departure together, so why was she feeling like this now? It didn't make any sense, and she simply didn't understand the logic behind it, which terrified her anew; Phryne Fisher did not like not understanding how she felt. It was an emotional concept which she had not experienced since she and Jack's torturously slow-moving progression from colleagues and friends to husband and wife.

"Damnit" Phryne breathed in frustration, placing her hand over her eyes as she found herself feeling tearful once more. She considered that it would almost be funny if it weren't so disturbing. Phryne scoffed lightly at the thought and opened her eyes, taking in an unsteady breath as she once more attempted to suppress these infuriating emotions, and marched into the bathroom. Hopefully a hot bath would calm her.

Phryne was very much relieved to find that her hypothesis had been correct.

After enjoying a blissfully long bath from which she did not emerge for almost an hour, Phryne found herself feeling relaxed and perfectly at ease, and completely devoid of all the confusing emotions she had experienced after Jack had left for work: a subject which, she was relieved to find, she could now contemplate without bursting into tears. Whilst the matter had terrified her as it made her feel both vulnerable and confused (two of her most-loathed mental states), she placated herself somewhat by quickly determining that it was most likely yet another side effect of her pregnancy. She remembered speaking to Mac regarding what to expect, and 'sudden emotional outbursts and increased irritability' had been something they had discussed. Phryne remembered it distinctly because Mac had jokingly said "don't worry about it, darling. People will hardly notice". _Ha ha_ , thought Phryne drily, as she stood in her walk-in wardrobe and chose her clothing for the day, selecting her black trousers, a loose-fitting claret chiffon blouse and black t-bar shoes, which she would put over her bathing costume. She also chose a comfortable white embroidered shift dress, cream shawl, undergarments and white sandals to wear after swimming. Satisfied with her sartorial selection, Phryne walked removed a cream-coloured shoulder bag from a drawer and walked confidently back into her bedroom, determining not to allow herself to be further afflicted by her irrational emotions. A matter which was made much easier by the knock on her bedroom door which precipitated the arrival of Dot, Phryne's beloved companion and a much-needed distraction from her emotional confusion.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot said brightly. "You're looking well."

"Thank you" Phryne replied, smiling warmly at her companion as she laid her clothes out on the bed. "I'm feeling much better" she assured her. Dot's eyes drifted over the garments on the bed and she looked towards the lady detective, whose clear intentions to leave the house early (and with two outfits) made her feel rather nervous. She had hoped that, given how unwell she had been the night before, she'd spend the day resting; she could've laughed aloud at the naivety of her thoughts.

"What are your plans for today, Miss?" she asked tentatively. Phryne, sensing her companion's anxiety, looked up towards her with a reassuring expression.

"I'm going to go to the Adventuress Club for a while, and then spend some time in Aunt P's pool, if she'll allow me" Phryne replied. Dot had clearly not anticipated this answer, but covered her surprise well, nodding almost immediately in understanding.

"Of course, Miss" Dot replied automatically. Phryne looked at her friend and smiled affectionately, as the younger woman walked towards the breakfast tray on Jack's bedside table and disappeared out of the room, as the lady detective walked towards her dressing table and sat down before it, as she began to prepare herself for her day.

Whilst Phryne both understood and appreciated the concern of those she cared about, particularly given the circumstances, it also frightened her. Phryne had always found both the concept and the act of being worried about and 'looked after' to be incredibly overwhelming. She certainly didn't mean to worry anyone – she never did – but she had a rather strong ability to do so, and was therefore used to words of caution and concern and even remonstration. But being looked after was something which took her fears to new heights. Although people around her, including her parents, Jack and Dot, had often registered their concerns for her during her antics, with the exception of the occasion when she had been stabbed, the results of her actions had never necessitated her to be looked after.

Until now.

Because now, at twenty-five weeks pregnant, Phryne was considerably more vulnerable than she cared to acknowledge, much less admit. And whilst she could (and would) do everything within her power to ensure the baby was healthy and safe, she understood that there were some things she could not prevent, including the sickness she had endured the day before. She also knew that people's concern for her had increased exponentially since she revealed her pregnancy, which was due to both the complications and issues she had experienced from the outset, and a natural and understandable desire to protect her and her baby. And this, perhaps, was what she found so frightening. Because unlike people's concerns over her in the past (which she usually judged as being overly cautious and rather unnecessary), the concerns of Jack and Dot and Mac and her aunt and the others for her wellbeing were both justified and well-founded. And that made it more difficult for her to escape them. She couldn't laugh off a concern, brush aside a doubt, or cross a line she had been warned about and come out of it unscathed to prove her strength and independence. With her pregnancy, which she had quickly realised was her life's greatest challenge to date, she knew she needed to both respect the concerns of those around her and act accordingly; not simply out of politeness and respect for the person she cared about, but for the safety and well-being of her baby.

Phryne knew she could be reckless, much more than she cared to admit, but she felt that she had curbed that tendency considerably which, whilst certainly influenced by her pregnancy and her desire to protect her baby, had actually begun to occur long before, and the reason for this was unquestionable.

Jack.

He had grounded her, somehow. She didn't quite know when, she couldn't put a time or a date or an event or an explanation on it, but he had. He had a way of influencing her which she had not even realised initially, and which had both frightened and overwhelmed her when she had discovered it. But not anymore. Because now, she embraced it, as she embraced every part of him and their love and everything that meant and affected and achieved. And she found herself feeling safer because of it, and confident in the knowledge that their baby was safer too. It was almost like he had spent the past three years preparing her for this moment.

Phryne sighed lightly at the thought and her lips played into a gentle smile as she considered her thoughts. She was used to only experiencing this degree of profound introspection after her fifth or sixth whiskey. Whilst she was grateful for the concern and care those she loved had for her, she also found it incredibly overwhelming, and rather intimidating, and she knew perfectly what she needed to do to remedy this.

She needed to be alone. To spend some time left to her own devices, reminding herself of her independence and self-sufficiency and her ability to protect herself and her baby. She could do it, she was doing it, and she would continue to do so.

It was with this confident final thought that Phryne finished applying her make-up and moved back towards the bed, reaching for her bathing costume and putting it on, before pulling on her trousers and attempting to secure them. When Dot re-entered the room a few moments later, she found a rather confused looking lady-detective undertaking one of her most challenging tasks of the day so far.

Encouraging her trousers to fit.

Dot closed the door behind her and walked towards Phryne, who was frowning with confusion and concentration as she attempted to secure the clasps, which appeared to be rather unwilling this morning. Upon hearing her companion enter and sensing her approach, Phryne sighed in frustration as she attempted to secure them once more. She didn't want to need assistance to dress, much less request it, but it was quite clear that she was going to have to.

"These fit me perfectly last week" Phryne said with confusion, before lifting her head up to face her friend. "Would you mind, Dot?" she asked gently.

Dot smiled in response and stood by her side, pulling the trousers up and covering Phryne's rounded stomach with the fabric, before drawing the clasps together. It was true that the trousers had fitted perfectly last week, but now they appeared very reluctant to close, and at one point Dot considered abandoning her attempts due to her fear of hurting Phryne. But she soon convinced the clasps to fasten and Phryne exhaled deeply, before looking down at the trousers and placing her hands on her side and stomach, frowning in confusion once more as she walked a few paces, testing their comfort, which she found was passable. Just.

"Perhaps I should call Madame Fleuri and ask her to bring your appointment forward, Miss?" Dot offered kindly, as she handed Phryne her claret chiffon blouse. Phryne accepted the garment and looked up to meet her gaze. "She was due to see you next week, but I'm sure if I telephone her today she could see you within the next couple of days" she assured her, knowing how much the Fleuri sister valued Phryne's custom and would invariably accommodate her. Particularly as of late. "I know you wanted to take the trousers to Sydney with you" she explained. Phryne looked down and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne replied sincerely. "I'd be grateful if you would call them for me" she added gently, before pulling the blouse over her head and smoothing it down over her rounded stomach, which she looked at intently. Dot nodded immediately in response.

"Are you comfortable, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively. Phryne considered the question briefly.

"For the moment" she replied with a sigh, placing her hand upon her abdomen. "Providing I don't have too big a lunch" she added lightly. Dot smiled in response. She recognised Miss Phryne's intentions for the day as being one of her habits, ones she had grown accustomed to and familiar with. She needed some time alone.

"Is there anything you need before you go, Miss?" Dot asked kindly. Phryne looked up at her with affection.

"Nothing at all, Dot. Thank you" she replied warmly. "I'll be back this afternoon" she assured her, before picking up her dress, shawl, undergarments and white heeled sandals from the bed and putting them into a cream-coloured shoulder bag which often accompanied her to the beach. She kissed Dot gently on the cheek, staining the young woman's rosy cheek with bright red lipstick, and disappeared down the hallway with what her companion considered to be rather impressive speed.

Dot smiled fondly as she listened to Phryne descend the staircase, before her eyes drifted towards a crumbled pile of bedclothes the lady detective had draped rather unceremoniously over a chair. Her expression softened and she shook her head gently as she made her way across the room and towards the clothing, which she gathered in her arms and carried into the bathroom, which she went to clean. Dot found herself feeling both happy and content in the knowledge that, whilst many things in Miss Phryne's life were changing considerably, some things would always remain the same.

Phryne made her way down the stairs at a slower and more tentative version of her usual skip, before heading towards the telephone and making a call to her aunt. Mrs Stanley, who was renowned for rising at dawn and not retiring until surprisingly late, was handed the phone by Thomas the butler, who sounded as close to happy as convention would permit at hearing Phryne's voice. After making a polite enquiry about the availability of her pool that afternoon, Phryne was warmly assured that it was completely at her disposal, and she was welcome to use it whenever she desired. Her enthusiastic aunt even invited her to have lunch with her after her swim. Phryne accepted the invitation gratefully, and her aunt suggested they eat at one o'clock. Phryne checked the time, which was shortly before half-past eight, and heartily agreed, thanking her aunt again before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. That gave her three hours at her club and an hour in the pool before luncheon was to commence.

 _Bliss¸_ thought Phryne, who strolled into the kitchen to say goodbye to Mr B, before lifting her black coat and cloche from the coat-stand and picking up her black bag, as she walked quickly out of the house. Phryne placed her white bag in the foot space in front of the passenger seat before opening the driver's side door and getting into her car; an act which, she realised with concern, was becoming more difficult than she was used to. The additional weight around her midsection threw her off balance, and her lower back ached as she pulled herself up and eased herself into the driver's seat. She experienced a new-found sense of appreciation for the comfortable and accommodating leather seat, which drew her back into its embrace, and soothed her aching back. Phryne placed her black bag on the passenger seat and switched on the ignition, resolving to suppress her concerns over the increasing list of her physical and emotional limitations, and enjoy a relaxing day which would complete her recovery. Satisfied with the decision, Phryne adjusted her cloche and looked down the street, before steering her magnificent car into the road and driving to her Adventuress' Club.

Phryne arrived at the club at quarter to nine, and was relieved to be informed by the doorman that there were only two other guests in attendance, both of whom were asleep after enjoying a party in the building the night before. Phryne made a light joke about trying to keep the noise down before smiling politely at the kindly man whom she assured, despite his multiple offers, she was perfectly fine and did not require anything. She then walked confidently down the corridor, her heels clicking on the recently polished floor and echoing in her wake, and headed up the staircase and towards the room at the bottom of the corridor to the far left: the library.

Phryne often sought solace in libraries, and had done since she was a child. The habit had certainly followed her into adulthood, and went some way to explaining her fondness of bookstores and old tomes, many of which had culminated in her obtaining a modest yet impressive literary collection of her own. Although she felt confident she could happily search any library or bookstore in the world for many hours with perfect enjoyment, she doubted very much that she would enjoy any one as much as the one at the Adventuress Club.

Phryne opened the door and stepped into the large room, which was never failed to take her breath away. The walls were panelled with mahogany and lined with cases filled with books, comprising of thousands of texts on a plethora of subjects, from philosophical texts in the original Greek to editions of the very scandalous (and notably banned) _Lady Chatterley's Lover_ , which Phryne herself had borrowed a few years before. The wall immediately before Phryne boasted tall windows which covered almost the entire wall and overlooked the city. Deep red velvet curtains, which had the ability to hide the readers from the view of the outside world, were tied with golden sashes at either end of the wall, where Phryne decided to allow them to remain. A stunning crystal chandelier was majestically displayed in the middle of the ceiling, the Victorian antique capturing the sun and sending rainbows of light across the room. The wall to the far right was host to an ornate fireplace which was especially beautiful when lit, but now remained dormant, a silent host to the new guest. Dark wooden furniture which matched the mahogany-panelled walls decorated the room, and consisted of several tables of multiple sizes around which were arranged either chaise lounges or armchairs all upholstered in deep red. A few framed paintings adorned the available spaces on the walls (the works of both prominent and lesser-known female artists throughout the ages, of course), small tables around the room held tiffany lamps, vases of flowers and various ornaments, which gave the room an almost homely feeling. The library smelled of lilies and whiskey and old books, and Phryne found herself feeling instantly at home.

A small smile played on Phryne's lips as she made her way towards the shelf in the centre of the wall to her left, as she remembered her conversation with Jack from earlier that day. Although she had informed Jack that she was going to her club, she had not advised him of which part of it she would be occupying her time in, and her smile widened at the realisation. _I'd imagine this was the last thing he had in mind_ , she considered. _He was probably expecting me to be swinging from that chandelier, not reading beneath it_ , she thought, as she began selecting the texts she desired, having decided upon them on her journey over. She removed various books containing the works of John Keats, Alexander Pope and Robert Frost, and carried them over to the table before the fire, where she laid them. She then removed her coat and cloche, draped the former over the back of the chaise lounge and placing the latter on the table, before easing herself onto the sinfully-comfortable lounge and placing a cushion behind her, which soothed her instantly. Phryne then curled up in the corner, reached for the dark blue and gold edition of Pope's work, and began to read.

By the end of the first of yet another one of many blameless hours Phryne spent in the library, he lady detective found herself becoming increasingly distracted from her reading by the return of various thoughts and concerns she had previously managed to suppress. Despite her attempts to further ignore them and concentrate on her reading, she quickly realised that they would not be sated, and her attentions were drawn away from her reading of Pope's _The Dunciad_ and back towards the frightening thoughts which were now echoing loudly in her mind.

Phryne inhaled deeply and closed the book, placing her fingers between the pages to keep her place, as she looked up towards the windows and admired the morning light. Solitude, she considered, was very much a double-edged sword; whilst it was, in her opinion, a basic necessity which everyone should be able to enjoy, for their own mental and emotional well-being, it also came with a price. For Phryne, who was used to being busy and occupied with many tasks (as, indeed, she was), rarely found herself able to enjoy the opportunity of spending some time alone in the library without something coming up to distract her or shorten her visit. And if no tangible commitment disturbed her reading, then her own inner thoughts could be relied upon to do so.

As Phryne sat in the silence, unhindered by either person or distraction, she found herself left in the company of something she was finding herself increasingly more afraid of: her own thoughts. For with thoughts came fears, and with fears came forced acknowledgement, and with that came the most overwhelming guilt and terror she had ever experienced. In what felt like hours but what was truly only a few moments, all of the concerns and worries Phryne had tried to suppress in recent months came flooding back to the forefront of her mind, where they demanded to make themselves known. She thought of the baby, her changing size, her illness, Jack's concern for her, the stage of her pregnancy, the nursery, the emotional conversations she'd had with Jack, the thought of September (three months away!), and the uncertainty of everything from now until then and after, and she found herself feeling suddenly so hot and anxious she could barely breathe.

Phryne rose quickly from her seat and walked briskly towards the window, opening one a few inches and sitting in the window seat beside it, feeling the cool air drifting across her face as she stared out across the city. She was feeling both emotional and frustrated at the return of her unspoken and unresolved fears, which her hectic lifestyle had enabled her to suppress until now. It was only on rare occasions like this, when she was left entirely to her own devices and was without the distraction of a case or any other commitment, that her mind forced her to consider the matters she pushed to the back of it. Phryne closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, before leaning against the tall pane of glass, which was cold and smooth against the side of her head. What on earth was the matter with her? Before she could consider the matter further, Phryne felt a sudden and strong need to go to the bathroom, and she was forced back into the present moment. Phryne put her hand over her head and sighed in frustration, before easing her legs off the window seat and placing her hand on the side of her rounded stomach as she rose to her feet, and began to walk across the room and towards the door. She felt tears stinging her eyes as they had done earlier that morning and, just like before, she struggled to understand why. Her confusion and emotions were overwhelming, and as Phryne made her way across the landing and towards the bathroom, she found herself feeling relieved by the knowledge that she was relatively alone in the large building.

After paying a brief visit to the lady's room (which was complicated somewhat by the fact she was wearing her bathing suit beneath her clothes), Phryne took several deep restorative breaths and walked back towards the library, determining to focus on her reading and suppress these infuriatingly obstinate emotions aside. Despite her anxiety, she was even able to offer a disarming smile to the kindly doorman, who had come upstairs in search of her to see if there was anything she required. Phryne politely requested some hot lemon squash, which he agreed to without question, nodding politely and disappearing down the staircase. Phryne then headed back into the library and picked up her discarded book, finding her place once more as she eased herself onto the chaise lounge, adjusting the cushion behind her to soothe her aching back. By the time the doorman returned a few minutes later with a silver salver carrying the drink she had requested, she was reading Pope once more, her eyes drifting carefully over the words as she forced herself to concentrate upon them. Her efforts, however, were to little avail, and a very few minutes after the doorman had left she found her mind drifting back to the matters which were haunting her.

Whilst she was around other people (as she invariably was, especially as of late) she had to wear the mask she had forged herself in order to reassure both them and her. Although there were occasions when cracks appeared in the mask, or it slipped from her face altogether, with the exception of a few emotional breakdowns in front of Jack and Mac, it had remained largely in place. She had suffered moments of panic and uncertainty and alarm in front of others, but reassured herself with her belief that she had handled it as well as she could, and in a way which did not reveal how truly terrified she was. At least, not in front of Mac, Dot and Mr B, perhaps. But there was absolutely no way on earth that she could hide any of her fears or concerns from Jack.

Phryne swallowed hard and the realisation and found herself feeling both comforted and anxious at the thought of Jack. Ever since the beginning he had been so supportive of her, her decisions and thoughts and fears, all of which he had advised her on and respected without making her feel weak or vulnerable. Despite the fact that she quite possibly was. The whole concept of this pregnancy had terrified her from the start, but with Jack's support and his kindness she found that her fears decreased and her nerves were soothed. He had a way of reading her that she had once found terrifying and alarming, but which she now viewed with relief. He seemed to have an almost superhuman ability to know exactly how she was feeling and understand the cause perfectly; and he always knew what to do. Even when she was being stubborn and unreasonable and panicking, he would always know just what to say and do to help her. As their relationship had progressed, and their partnership turned from association to friendship to love, the fear she had initially felt at the fact he seemed to be able to reach her when she felt completely lost no longer terrified her, and she actually found it to be a great source of comfort and relief. She'd never be able to tell him how grateful she was to him, and as she reflected upon it now, she feared that she may never be able to show him how much it meant to her. How much _he_ meant to her. But she would do everything she could to try.

In a continued act of selflessness and remarkable restraint, Jack had permitted Phryne to experience this pregnancy at her own pace, and never once tried to rush or pressure her into discussing or deciding anything in relation to it. From the moment she told him about the baby, on an evening where she felt terrified and lost and beyond all hope, he had tried to make her realise that she was in control and she did have choices, and that he would support her no matter what her decision was. Even now, the memory of his words and his reassurance, which had comforted her immeasurably, made her feel guilty and emotional. It was a discussion that should have been about them both, but it remained, as their discussions often did, focused upon her. Phryne gripped the book tightly in her lap and shifted uncomfortably on the spot as she considered this. Every discussion they had had in relation to the pregnancy had occurred only when she was ready for it to, and not before. Jack was a careful, organised and caring man, and she felt confident that he would want to discuss and prepare for the baby well in advance, ensuring everything was ready for when it arrived. But from the very beginning she had hindered these plans. Due to how terrified she had been about both being pregnant and becoming a mother, she had been reluctant to discuss many aspects of her condition and its implications until quite recently. She had been scared of her changing body, of her present limitations, and even the baby itself, but Jack had always listened to her patiently and had never once made her feel as ridiculous as she was sure she was being. It was only in the past month or so that she found herself feeling less worried and self-conscious when discussing the baby with him; a child she had, until recently, feared may not be able to survive within her during her pregnancy. But with each kick and movement and confident assurance from Mac, she found her anxiety decreasing slightly, and she had finally allowed herself to begin to hope – to believe – that she could carry this child to term, and protect it whilst it was inside her. Her growing confidence had even enabled her not only buy clothing for the baby (the prospect of which had terrified her beyond explanation), to talking to Jack about the nursery, the furniture for which they had already ordered, having spent a blissful afternoon in the city together in search of it. She was getting better at this, she was taking steps towards making the preparations which needed to be undertaken, and she would continue to ensure that she did all she needed to do, both physically and practically, before the baby arrived. But as she found herself gaining a stronger hold over these initial fears, which she had begun to handle and even conquer, she found that other issues which needed to be resolved (ones which she had felt unready and unable to contemplate alongside her primary concerns about her pregnancy), returned to her, and demanded her immediate attention.

 _But what about when the baby's born?_ Phryne's mind tormented her, forcing her to consider one of the factors which terrified her most. _What then, Phryne?_

Phryne tried to suppress the rising feeling of sickness she was experiencing at the familiar thought, and reluctantly drew her mind back to the matter she had been considering before. Jack.

Despite how much he must've wanted to discuss certain things relating to the baby with her, he had never rushed or pressured her. When he sensed her anxiety, he simply reassured her that they had plenty of time and when she was ready, they could talk about it, and they would ensure everything was in place. The only times when he had spoken or acted declaratively was when she was either unwell or undertaking something he considered to be dangerous, where he had, quite rightly, discussed the matters with her. But apart from those very rare exceptions, Jack had never made her confront anything aspect of her pregnancy that she hadn't been ready to yet, despite how much he probably wanted – needed – to talk about it. She felt guilty and ashamed at the possibility of her conduct or her actions making him feel as though he couldn't talk to her about their baby, especially considering how patient and encouraging he had been with her on the occasions where she needed to talk. And now, the guilt that Phryne felt was beginning to turn into something else, something stronger and more urgent, and demanding of her immediate attentions.

Because she was becoming increasingly aware that, despite her discomfort and her terror, there were certain things which would need to be discussed, and soon. Despite how much Jack was reassuring her, time was something they were running out of quite quickly. They were already in June, and the baby would be born in September. She was huge (well, not huge perhaps, but certainly considerably more spherical than she was used to being), she was uncertain and she was, she felt, underprepared. Despite her ears and her concerns, she needed to make sure that she was doing – and would do – everything in her power to ensure that this child arrived safely and had everything it required. Especially if she would not be there to ensure it afterwards.

Phryne's stomach twisted in a knot at the thought and, perhaps sensing its mother's discomfort, the baby responded almost immediately by kicking her firmly and repeatedly. Phryne gasped at the strength of the kicks – this baby was growing stronger by the day, she thought with relief – before placing her hand instinctively upon her rounded abdomen and feeling the movements against her palm. She sat in a contemplative silence for several minutes, as the culmination of her thoughts drew her to one certain and undeniable conclusion: there were many things which remained unresolved and undecided, and she – they – were running out of time to decide them. As the kicks continued against her palm, Phryne realised that she could no longer allow her fear to have such a hold over her, not when that hold could harm her child as well as her. The things which needed to be discussed, concerning her pregnancy and the preparations and the practicalities once it was born, needed her and Jack's immediate attention. But that conversation would, she realised, inevitably lead to a discussion which she felt quite confident Jack would shy away from, and not wish to discuss despite its relevance and its possibility.

They needed to talk about what would happen if she didn't make it.

Phryne felt the kicks continue against her palm for a few moments, before the baby moved inside her, in a sensation which she felt certain was something akin to a summersault. The sensation provided her with a degree of comfort which took the edge off her unease about the discussion she would need to have with its father very soon. Phryne rubbed her stomach soothingly as she considered the matter further.

Jack would not want to talk about the possibility of her dying. She felt certain that he, like Mac, would assure her that she was strong and healthy and fine, that she and the baby were being regularly monitored and there were no causes for concern or alarm. And although at this particular stage that assessment might be accurate, it was not something that could be guaranteed for future stages, and certainly not the final one. Even the healthiest, strongest young women with the best medical care in the world could die during childbirth, despite the advances in technology and medicine made in recent years. The risks were great for both the mother and the baby, and Phryne had found herself existing in a near-constant state of terror at the prospect of her baby not surviving her pregnancy and the birth; but over the past few weeks, the strong movements of her baby, the growing of her abdomen, and the positive reports from Mac, had enabled her to hope – and to believe – that this baby was strong enough to survive. But Phryne wasn't naïve, and she understood that it was still possible for something to happen before the baby was due to be born. At present, she was just over twenty five weeks pregnant, and she knew that if something did happen which meant the baby needed to be delivered now, it wouldn't be able to survive. Phryne's heart tightened at the thought and a sickening feeling overcame her, which was only moderately placated by the continuous movements of the baby inside her, whose response to its mother's worries about its wellbeing was apparently to undertake acrobatics. Phryne continued to rub her rounded abdomen soothingly as she considered this, her anxiety somewhat relieved by the reminder of how strong her baby already was; the baby's movements were becoming more confident and more frequent, and she could feel from them that the child was certainly getting bigger. She knew that, if when the time came for her to deliver the child, there were complications, the first thing that would need to be done was to deliver the baby. It would have to be done as quickly as possible and the priority would be the baby's safety and wellbeing, and she found herself flooded with relief at the thought. If she was in immediate danger whilst in childbirth, nothing could be done to help her until the baby had been delivered, and the sooner it was delivered in such circumstances, the safer it would be for the child. And that was all she cared about.

Whilst Phryne herself was not frightened of dying (having conquered that particular fear during the War), the idea of leaving her baby and Jack and Jane filled her with the strongest, most overwhelming feelings of guilt, fear and despair that she had ever experienced, and it was with considerable difficulty that she was eventually able to suppress them. For the moment, at least.

And so, what Phryne had intended on being a pleasant, soothing morning at the library in her Adventuress Club had actually been anything but. At half-past ten she rose from the lounge, carried her books back towards the shelves and then left the room, abandoning her untouched cordial and all hopes of peace.

Phryne thanked the doorman and said goodbye to him as she departed, flashing him a disarming smile as he tipped his cap to her. She exhaled deeply as soon as she was out of the grounds of the club and onto the street, where she strolled casually towards her Hispano, which was safely parked in a side road. After easing herself into the vehicle with only slight difficulty, Phryne drove through the city and towards her aunt's house, as her thoughts from the morning continued to torment her, despite her attempts to quell them. She hoped a long swim would soothe her and, indeed, the very active baby she was carrying; it hadn't stopped moving since her first feeling of panic.

Phryne arrived at her aunt's house shortly before eleven o'clock, where she was greeted by Thomas the butler, who welcomed her with warmth and politeness. Upon hearing her niece's voice, Mrs Stanley emerged from the drawing room and walked towards her, smiling as she met her gaze.

"Phryne, my dear. I wasn't expecting you until twelve" said a delighted Mrs Stanley. Phryne smiled politely in response.

"Sorry, Aunt P" Phryne began sincerely, her voice low and gentle. She was still very much affected by her morning. "If my earliness is an inconvenience-"

"Don't be silly, dear girl, it's nothing of the sort" Mrs Stanley assured her niece. Phryne relaxed slightly and offered her a small smile. "My pool is completely at your disposal" she added proudly. Phryne's smile widened slightly and she nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. Mrs Stanley stared at her for a moment, her wise eyes drifting over her face and meeting her gaze. Phryne felt suddenly very anxious.

"Are you quite alright, Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked, her voice edged with concern. "You're looking a little pale" she explained. Phryne held her gaze and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all" Phryne lied. "I'm sure a brief swim will restore me, though" she added, forcing a smile. Mrs Stanley considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response.

"Yes, of course" she replied automatically. "I'll have Thomas bring you some refreshments" she added. "Your Mr Butler told me of your fondness for lemon cordial, so I've ordered half a dozen bottles. Will that suffice?" she asked. Phryne felt warmed by the gesture.

"Not all at once, Aunt P, but I'm sure I'll make my way through them eventually" Phryne replied lightly, a small smile playing upon her lips. Mrs Stanley smiled in response and nodded.

"I'll have some brought straight down to you, dear girl" Mrs Stanley responded, patting her lightly on the arm as she spoke. "And we'll have luncheon a little earlier, if you like. Say, half-past twelve?" she offered. Phryne held her gaze and watched her carefully. She wasn't used to her aunt giving her options and choices; it was usually directives. She nodded slowly in response.

"That would be lovely, thank you" Phryne replied politely. Mrs Stanley nodded.

"I'll have Thomas bring you down some fresh towels, too" Mrs Stanley stated, noticing how the bag Phryne was carrying did not contain the tell-tale signs of the item. Phryne turned towards her bag and realisation struck her. How could she have forgotten?

"Oh" Phryne replied quietly, frowning in confusion. "Yes, thank you" she added hastily, adjusting the strap of the bag on her shoulder. "I can't think how I forgot" she stated, puzzled. She had an excellent memory and was not prone to forgetting anything. Mrs Stanley smiled at her warmly.

"Don't worry, my dear" Mrs Stanley responded. "You have much more important things to think about" she added warmly, as her eyes drifted down to Phryne's abdomen. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes" she agreed, meeting her aunt's eyes as they rose from her abdomen. "Thanks again, Aunt P" she added sincerely, before walking through the house and towards the parlour, where she could head through the French windows and into the garden.

Five minutes later Phryne, who had removed her outer clothing and was enjoying a delightfully chilled glass of lemon cordial, felt herself calming considerably. Her initial feelings of panic at the overwhelming subjects she had been considering in depth earlier that morning was finally beginning to subside, and she found herself able to think about them once more with a clear, fresh perspective. Despite her reluctance and anxiety at the prospect of doing so, she knew that she needed to talk to Jack. She needed to admit her concerns and discuss the practicalities of the imminent arrival of their baby; they'd both been so focused on helping her to adjust to and cope with the pregnancy that they had not discussed what would happen afterwards in as much depth as they needed to. As the baby needed them to. Phryne reminded herself that this was largely due to her anxiety throughout the pregnancy, which she had initially found to be both terrifying and overwhelming. Jack had been wonderful, so supportive and attentive and compassionate and patient, and on the occasions where they had briefly discussed arrangements for after the baby was born (conversation which a frightened Phryne frequently evaded) he simply assured her that all would be well, that they had plenty of time, and that the arrangements would be made. Although she strongly suspected he was just as concerned about these practicalities as she was, he had not yet raised the issue with her out of fear of overwhelming her. As she considered this, Phryne reminded herself that despite feeling worried and overwhelmed, she had been making progress; she'd become used to her condition, she spoke about the baby with ease and comfort and she experienced indescribable joy every time she felt their baby move inside of her. She had even bought clothes and other items, and had asked Jack to help her select furniture for the nursery, which she had done. And now, as she felt their baby moving inside her as she was into the sixth month of her pregnancy, she knew that the time she once felt she had was running out, and the discussion she had been evading needed to be had. Phryne put down her half-drank glass of lemon cordial and rose to her feet.

 _And it will be_ , she thought with nervous conviction, as she walked slowly towards the pool.

Phryne spent the next hour in her aunt's pool, feeling soothed by the sensation of her body being immersed in the warm water. Having learned her lesson from last time, she did not try and swim as many lengths as she was once able to, and instead spent the time swimming at a slower, gentler pace than was her custom. She also permitted herself to relax in the water without being overly active; after an amusing (but failed) attempt to float, which she found to be as uncomfortable as it was impossible, Phryne swam to the edge of the pool and crossed her arms upon the floor, resting her head upon them as she felt the warm water drift across her body. She found herself feeling calm and relaxed and almost weightless as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against her arms, feeling the warm sun upon her back as it dried her damp hair. The baby, who had been incredibly active for some time, had slowly began to relax as its mother swam, and now appeared to have fallen asleep. Phryne rose her head and removed her right arm from beneath her left, before placing her hand tenderly upon her rounded stomach, which felt firm but still. Phryne found herself feeling rather dejected by the loss of this comforting movement; despite how much she would joke to Jack about the baby being a footballer or an acrobat or an octopus, she adored the sensation of it moving inside her, as it filled her with immeasurable comfort and happiness. It was remarkable, truly indescribable. _And now Jack can feel it too_ , she reminded herself, smiling warmly at the thought. Phryne stroked her abdomen affectionately, before pushing herself away from the edge of the pool, and continuing to swim.

Shortly before half-past twelve Phryne, who was wearing her shift dress and sunglasses and carrying her bag over her shoulder, strolled onto the decking beneath the veranda, where a table had been laden with a delightful lunch. Phryne's stomach growled as she took in the sight of the veritable feast before her, which included a variety of sandwiches and salads, quiche, boiled eggs, bread, a selection of cheese and fruit. There was also a large jug of lemon cordial, which was heavily iced. A smile of anticipation crept over the lady detective's lips as she walked along the decking and towards her aunt, who was already seated at the table with her back to her. As soon as Mrs Stanley heard her niece approach, she rose from her seat and turned to face her with a smile, which faded into a frown of confusion and concern.

"Phryne, are you wearing your bathing costume beneath your dress?" asked Mrs Stanley, appearing puzzled. Phryne stared at her for a moment and blinked.

"Yes" Phryne replied slowly. "Why-" her words were cut off by her aunt's shocked expression.

"Phryne, it's still wet! You can't walk around like that, you'll catch your death-" she returned, as she walked quickly towards her.

"Relax, Aunt P" Phryne soothed, managing to suppress her eye-roll. "I'm perfectly fine. Besides, the costume is almost dry-"

"Nonsense" Mrs Stanley replied, and Phryne recognised the tone of maternal authority she was using. There would be no arguing with her. "Go into the house and change out of that suit at once" she directed. "My maid can wash it for you before you leave, but you simply can't wear it now" she said, holding her niece's gaze. Phryne inhaled deeply and was about to protest, when her aunt tilting her head forward slightly and rose her eyebrows, in a final act that declared she would not be argued with. Phryne, who was feeling too hungry and too tired to argue, sighed in defeat.

"Alright" Phryne conceded with a sigh, before turning on the spot and heading towards the French doors which led into the parlour.

Phryne emerged almost ten minutes later, having struggled to entice the bathing costume to remove itself from her body, which had been a herculean task indeed. After she had persuaded it to do so, she dressed as quickly as she could and wrapped the garment in a clean towel which she stuffed back into her bag, having to intention of putting out her aunt's staff over something so trivial. It was with great delight that she could finally leave the bathroom, having dressed herself in her white embroidered shift dress and sandals, and rejoin her aunt at the table.

Phryne wrapped her cream shawl around herself as she put her bag down beside the large, cushioned wicker chair opposite her aunt, which she eased herself into. She felt rather conscious of the careful action, even more so than usual as she could sense her aunt watching her, with what she suspected was a look of interest and concern. Phryne quickly gained her seat and tucked herself in, flashing her aunt a warm smile as she adjusted her shawl around herself, so that it covered her shoulders and rounded middle.

"Better?" Phryne asked gently, her warm eyes meeting those of her aunt, who nodded.

"Much better, dear girl. Thank you" Mrs Stanley responded, with remarkable restraint. "I hope you're hungry" she said kindly, her eyes drifting down towards the plates upon the table.

Phryne copied her aunt's motion and found her mouth watering as she considered the array of treats which the Cook and Mary had prepared for them both; there was enough here for four people, at least. Phryne smiled lightly at the thought.

"Very" Phryne agreed. Mrs Stanley nodded and handed her a plate.

"I should think so" Mrs Stanley replied. "Especially after your swim" she added.

"Mm" Phryne agreed, as she placed a couple of cucumber sandwiches on her plate and helped herself to quiche and salad. "It certainly does sharpen the appetite" she stated. Mrs Stanley smiled at Phryne in approval, as the lady detective drew her plate towards her and reached for an apple. She'd never really had much of an appetite, it was a relief to seeing her eating so well. Phryne looked up and met her gaze just as she was about to bite into one of the delicious-looking sandwiches. "What?" she asked curiously. Mrs Stanley's smile softened and she shook her head lightly.

"Nothing, dear" she responded, as she regarded her niece with warm eyes. "Won't you try some of Mary's homemade bread?" she asked, cutting a generous slice before Phryne had a chance to respond. "She baked it this morning" she added, putting the slice on a smaller plate which she offered to Phryne, before pushing the butter dish towards her. "It is most wonderful when accompanied with cheese" she added, gesturing towards the cheeseboard towards Phryne. Phryne's eyes darted up from the bread to meet her aunt's gaze.

"Are you trying to fatten me up, Aunt P?" Phryne asked lightly. "Because I really don't need much assistance in that department" she added with a small smile. Mrs Stanley blinked.

"Of course I'm not, dear girl" Mrs Stanley replied decidedly. "I'm simply making sure that you have a suitable luncheon after your busy morning, that's all" she said easily. "It's important to keep your strength up. Especially when you insist upon maintaining such a hectic lifestyle" she added, an element of disapproval present in her tone.

 _Ah_ , thought Phryne, who sensed where the conversation was threatening to lead to. _Wonderful._

The lady detective, however, was in no mood for a critique of her lifestyle this afternoon, not when she had spent the majority of the morning questioning and fearing over the matter herself. So instead, she decided to lead the conversation in a pleasant direction which would both reassure and placate her aunt, whose lecture she was most keen to avoid.

"Jack and I are travelling by train to Sydney on Friday to spend a long weekend with his family" Phryne said easily, as she poured herself a generous glass of lemon cordial. She felt her aunt's eyes upon her.

"Are you, my dear?" she asked, her voice gentle and free from that irksomely reproving tone. "How lovely" she added with approval. Phryne smiled gently and took a sip of her cordial. "How long will you be away for?" she asked curiously.

"Only until Tuesday" Phryne replied. "We're travelling back in the late morning as Jack needs to be back at the station on Wednesday" she explained. Mrs Stanley nodded in understanding, and Phryne found herself relaxing under her aunt's calmness. That was, until, a worried look overcame her features a few moments later, and she met Phryne's gaze.

"And your Dr MacMillan is happy for you to travel?" she asked, her eyes drifting from Phryne's own to her stomach for a moment, before meeting her gaze once more. Phryne put her glass down on the table and nodded.

"Yes, Aunt P" Phryne replied calmly, lifting her eyes from her glass to meet her aunt's gaze. "Mac assured us that I am perfectly safe to travel" she stated. "I have an appointment with her on Thursday evening to make sure that that is still the case" she said gently, which seemed to reassure her aunt somewhat, but not completely. "Mac is also going to give me the contact details of one of her colleagues who resides in Sydney, so I can seek their counsel if it's required, though I'm sure it won't be" Phryne soothed. But her aunt still looked rather uncertain.

"And you're travelling by train?" Mrs Stanley asked. Phryne nodded.

"Mac recommended it" she replied. "She said it would be more comfortable for me, as it would enable me to walk around, rest and have adequate access to both food and the facilities" she said easily. Mrs Stanley nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, I see" Mrs Stanley responded. Phryne was relieved to find that she did. "Well, I suppose that's quite alright" she said slowly, as though Phryne had been asking her permission. The lady detective suppressed a smirk. "And you _will_ be careful, Phryne" she added, her statement more an order than a question.

"Of course, Aunt P" Phryne replied sincerely. Mrs Stanley considered her for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, well" Mrs Stanley replied, relaxing somewhat. "I suppose your inspector will look after you."

"I don't need looking after, Aunt P" Phryne said gently. Mrs Stanley met her gaze.

"Yes you do, my dear" Mrs Stanley replied gently, her voice soft but assured. Phryne watched her for a moment and found herself lost in the concerned, affectionate look in her eyes. This time she did not protest. Mrs Stanley, perhaps sensing her discomfort, changed the direction of the conversation slightly. "So what will you be doing in Sydney?" she asked with interest.

Phryne spent the next hour or so with her aunt, enjoying a delightful lunch and the delicious cakes and scones which followed. During luncheon, Phryne and her aunt discussed a number of matters, from her and Jack's upcoming trip to Sydney to their acquisition of furniture for their baby's nursery (news which appeared to surprise Mrs Stanley, for some reason). They also discussed Phryne's household, Jane, upcoming social events they would be attending as well as charity events, and Phryne was also subjected to the compulsory fifteen minute dictation of society gossip, which she personally found rather tiresome, but she endured it nonetheless. In fact, with the exception of the tedious gossip, Phryne found the afternoon with her aunt to be rather enjoyable.

At two o'clock Thomas the butler came to the table to announce that Guy was on the telephone and wished to speak to his mother about his upcoming trip to Australia, which Phryne encouraged her to take. The lady detective watched as Mrs Stanley walked behind her butler and back into the house, leaving Phryne quite alone in the garden. The air was warm, her eyes were tired and her hunger was sated. And so it came as really no surprise at all to Mrs Stanley when she returned fifteen minutes later and found her niece fast asleep.

When Phryne woke fifteen minutes later, she groaned in discomfort at the aching in her lower back, which prompted her to sit up suddenly. Mrs Stanley looked towards her and put down the pen and papers she had been holding, and looked upon her niece with concern.

"Phryne?" she asked gently, half-rising from her seat.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured her, her voice tired and slightly embarrassed. "Mac's cautioned me about falling asleep in chairs before" she added lightly, as she placed her hand behind her back and massaged it gently in an attempt to ease some of the discomfort.

"Yes, I'm sure she has" Mrs Stanley replied, seemingly placated by Phryne's explanation. "Especially considering how far along you are" she added. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she replied, before removing her hand from her back and stifling a yawn. She hadn't realised how tired she'd been, but she wasn't surprised. Recently it had seemed like it required great effort for her to be able to stay awake. But she didn't want to put anyone out again, and certainly not Jack. "I think I should probably go home, Aunt P" Phryne said gently, as she adjusted her shawl around her and placed her hands on the arms of her chair, "before I find myself comatose on your couch again" she added lightly, a small smile playing upon her lips as she rose from her seat. Mrs Stanley rose too.

"Of course, dear girl" Mrs Stanley replied warmly. "I'll have Thomas drive you."

"Thank you, but there's really no need" Phryne returned, her voice confident but still edged with tiredness. "I'm perfectly capable of driving myself" she said gently, as she lifted her bag up off the floor. Mrs Stanley hesitated.

"Phryne, it is no trouble" she explained, taking a step towards her niece. "Thomas can drive you home in your car and then get a tram back." Phryne met her aunt's gaze and offered her a grateful smile.

"That's very kind of you, Aunt P, but it's really not necessary" Phryne replied kindly. "If I didn't think I was capable of driving myself home I wouldn't risk it, I assure you" she stated sincerely. Mrs Stanley considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response.

"I'll walk you out" Mrs Stanley stated. Phryne smiled gently and nodded, satisfied at their compromise.

Mrs Stanley walked Phryne not just to the front of the house, but to her Hispano, even opening the door for her, which took the lady detective by surprise. As Phryne was about to say goodbye to her aunt, the older woman began to speak.

"I had a lovely afternoon, Phryne" Mrs Stanley said sincerely, and with surprising candour, taking Phryne aback somewhat. "Perhaps we might… make it a regular arrangement?" she asked tentatively. "You're welcome here at any time, of course" she assured her. "But perhaps we might be able to have lunch together once a week or so?" she asked carefully. "Depending on how busy you are, of course" she added quickly. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded gently in response.

"I'd like that, Aunt P" Phryne replied sincerely. Her aunt relaxed immediately.

"So would I" she returned immediately. Phryne smiled. "Have a safe journey home, and enjoy your time in Sydney" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"I will" Phryne replied. "Thank you" she added, before taking a step towards her aunt and embracing her. The older woman held her against her and Phryne found herself feeling warm and safe, and, to her confusion and annoyance, suddenly rather emotional. She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard and blinked back the tears which threatened to fall, before slowly leaning out of the embrace. "Goodbye, Aunt P" she said affectionately.

"Goodbye, dear girl" her aunt replied, squeezing her hand for a moment, and not relinquishing her hold until Phryne turned towards her car.

Mrs Stanley watched as Phryne eased herself into the driver's seat of her Hispano Suiza before closing the door behind her, and waving her off as she disappeared towards the main road.

Phryne arrived home shortly after three o'clock and, after greeting Dot and Mr Butler, took herself straight upstairs for a hot bath which she hoped would soothe her aching back. The drive home had pushed her tiredness aside and, after a thirty minute soak in chestnut blossom-scented waters, Phryne found herself feeling completely recovered. She changed back into her shift dress and shawl and joined Dot in the parlour, where she spent the remainder of the afternoon dealing with her correspondence from the last two days, including the weekly letter from her mother, which was getting longer each time (this one was almost three pages!). As Phryne replied to various letters and made telephone calls on others, her attentive companion provided her with a seemingly unlimited supply of hot lemon squash and ginger biscuits, which she accepted gratefully. After dealing with her correspondence and various other household matters, Phryne sat down with Dot in the parlour and discussed her impending trip to Sydney, as they ironed out the sartorial aspects of the brief getaway. After their discussion Dot headed upstairs to see which items would be in need of laundering or repair ahead of the journey, leaving Phryne to her own devices in the parlour.

As soon as Phryne was alone, she checked the clock and realised that it was already half-past five, meaning that Jack would be home shortly. With this knowledge came the return of her thoughts from earlier that day, and her decision to broach the subject of various outstanding matters which needed to be discussed ahead of the baby's arrival. Phryne felt the return of the familiar feeling of anxiety and panic at the prospect, but attempted to overcome it, knowing the critical importance of what needed to be discussed.

When Jack arrived home shortly after six o'clock, Phryne felt her stomach drop as her fears returned to the forefront of her mind. She inhaled sharply and pushed past her concerns, before rising from her seat by the fire and smoothing down her dress, and turning to face the entrance to the parlour just as Jack stepped through it. Despite her fears, she was determined to raise the issue with Jack that very evening, and hoped that they would be able to come to some sort of agreement about the majority of the issues before their trip to Sydney.

But her determination to have that conversation with him was dashed the moment she saw his face.

Jack's face bore an expression of concern and confusion, and his eyes held hers with nervous hesitancy as he stepped towards her. Phryne's previous thoughts disappeared entirely and she walked towards him.

"Jack" she said, confusion present in her tone. "Whatever's the matter?" she asked with concern. Jack held her gaze for a moment and, upon realising how nervous she looked, adopted a soothing expression.

"It's alright" Jack responded, his voice low and calming, but placating Phryne only mildly as she stared into his eyes expectantly. Jack was about to suggest they sit down when he realised that, given how Phryne was looking at him, saying anything other than the matter at hand would be detrimental to her. "I had a meeting with Tessa this evening, and she overheard something quite… interesting" he explained. Phryne's eyes widened slightly and she nodded encouragingly.

"Go on" Phryne replied gently. Jack held her gaze.

"Last night, she was working in the Palace of Eros when she overheard part of a conversation between Cipriano and some other lower-ranking members of the Camorra" Jack began. Phryne nodded in understanding. "They were talking about someone who had done something unsatisfactory for the Camorra, and when they were discussing it she distinctly heard Cipriano say that 'if she finds out… it'll be our necks on the line as well as his' and that 'she' is 'ruthless'" he explained gently. Phryne stared at him in shock as he spoke. "Later that night, she also overheard him talking to a member she didn't recognise about 'her'" he continued. "Apparently Cipriano was saying how 'she has the other members cowering in their places like dogs', and that she 'will stop at nothing to ensure it is done'" he said quietly. "As of yet, we're unsure of exactly what he was referring to."

"And who is 'she'?" asked Phryne.

"That's what we're trying to find out" Jack replied. Phryne looked up at him with confused eyes, which quickly cleared.

"You think 'she', whoever she is, is a member of the Camorra?" Phryne asked.

"Of the Camriste" Jack corrected. Phryne blinked. "According to Tessa, whoever 'she' is, she has Cipriano and his associates worried" he continued. "We've been working under the assumption that, following the incarceration of Papa Antonio and Roberto Salvatore, Cesare Cipriano was the new head of the Camorra" he explained. Phryne nodded in agreement. "But from what Tessa overheard last night, it's possible that that isn't the case" he said carefully. Phryne's eyes widened.

"Jack, are you saying that you believe the head of the Camorra is a woman?" she asked. Jack blinked.

"I didn't think you of all people would find that surprising, Miss Fisher" Jack replied, attempting to lighten the conversation slightly. Phryne faltered.

"Well, no, I… I don't think a woman is _incapable_ of leading an organisation such as the Camorra. In fact, I think one would excel at it" Phryne replied. "I just didn't think the Camriste would allow it."

"It wasn't a possibility we entertained either, until today" Jack responded. "Based on previous intelligence, it seemed apparent that Cipriano was the new leader. But given the fact that he has unwittingly revealed that he can be held accountable to someone else – a woman – we have been forced to reassess that theory" he explained. Phryne slowly eased herself onto the chaise lounge, and Jack sat down beside her.

"But… there's been no evidence, nothing at all to suggest that this could be the case" Phryne said, confused. Jack nodded in agreement.

"The Camorra were in disarray after the arrests of Papa Antonio and Roberto Salvatore" Jack said gently. "They needed to re-establish themselves as a strong, ruthless organisation before their weakness was taken advantage of by other gangs – gangs whom, as you're aware, have already involved themselves in conflict with them" he continued. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And asserting themselves as Melbourne's toughest gang would be no easy feat if word got out that they were led by a woman" Phryne said, disapproval at this fact present in her tone. She looked back up towards Jack. "So you think that Cipriano is just a figurehead?" she asked. "To make people believe that the organisation is being led by a man?"

"Yes" Jack replied. Phryne stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly in understanding.

"Do you have any idea who this woman could be?" Phryne asked.

"No" Jack said regretfully. "The only women we have record of as being associated with the Camorra are family members, but their connection seems more incidental than suspect" he explained. Phryne nodded. "But we will find out, Phryne" he assured her. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze.

"This adds a whole other dimension to the Camorra, Jack" Phryne said quietly. "There's another part of them that we are completely ignorant of, and that itself is dangerous."

"We are not completely ignorant" Jack assured her. "We've just learned of this woman's existence, and now we will do everything we can to establish who she is, where she is, and what her role is specifically" he explained. Phryne clasped her hands together.

"Well, if she's got Cesare Cipriano running scared, she must be a very ruthless woman indeed" Phryne replied, as she considered the matter further. She found herself feeling very, very uneasy about this information and, given the strength of the kicks she was feeling against her abdomen, so did their baby. "I don't like this, Jack" Phryne said quietly, her eyes meeting his. Jack placed his hand over her clasped ones and squeezed reassuringly.

"It's going to be alright, Phryne" Jack assured her. "I've spoken with all of the senior officers working on anything relating to the Camorra or the other gangs, and they're going to pass the information to their officers" he explained gently, prompting Phryne to nod in understanding. "I'm also overseeing the investigation into the Camriste, and with informants such as Tessa, and with the assistance of the red raggers, we are making progress" he soothed. Phryne forced a small smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you are" Phryne replied carefully, as she reflected on the matter at hand. "But this woman, whoever she is, has the power to frighten Cipriano and influence the Camriste" she explained. "If she is indeed the head of the Camrise, then she must be the one who ordered Cipriano to murder Mr Wells, and told Ranieri to attack me" she stated, feeling increasingly anxious at the prospect. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder as she stared at him with wide eyes, having quickly reached this conclusion as he knew she would.

"It is a possibility" Jack admitted reluctantly. "But Ranieri is in prison and Cipriano will be too" he assured her. "His arrogance significantly outweighs his intelligent. So he will slip up and we will catch him" he stated with conviction, as he ran his hand from her shoulder down her back. Phryne hated being blindsided, and their ignorance in the identity of this woman had clearly and understandably unnerved her. She was terrified. "They won't hurt you again, Phryne" Jack continued, his voice low and warm. "You and the baby are perfectly safe" Jack assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded slowly, before remaining in a contemplative silence for several moments.

"She must be a very dangerous woman, Jack" Phryne stated. "Whoever she is."

"She is will certainly be a force to be reckoned with" Jack said gently, before squeezing her hand once more. "But so are we" he assured her. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a long breath as she met his gaze, before lacing her fingers through his and offering him a small smile.

"Yes we are" Phryne replied, her voice low and confident, as she squeezed his hand in response.

* * *

As Phryne and Jack continued their conversation in the parlour, Maria Salvatore was conducted down the uneven stone steps into City Gaol. The large room, which reminded her immediately of a crypt, was cold and dank and thoroughly unpleasant. She could see her breath before her, she could smell the damp and mould, and she could taste the death and hopelessness in the air. She was overcome with anger at the knowledge that her son – her dear boy – had been condemned to such a place. And as her heels echoed upon the ground on her way to the table where he sat, her beloved Roberto, shackled like a disobedient hound in this grotty hovel, she felt rage build inside her.

 _Phryne Robinson and her baby will most definitely pay the price for this_ , she thought with malice, as she walked towards the table.

As Maria reached the table she looked down upon her son, who was wearing a cream-brown shirt, dirty trousers and a look of dejection. Maria considered how different they must look; her son dressed lightly with his dishevelled hair, unkempt moustache and pale, hollow cheeks, and her dressed in a custom made black dress with a matching coat and shoes, her hair arranged in a neat formal style, her attire and appearance pristine and formal. She felt a pang of something so strong that it almost winded her, and she found that the hand she used to draw her own wooden chair towards her trembled with rage and something else. Something innate, something deep. Something unbearable. Her anger increased tenfold.

"Mi bambino" Maria began, staring at her son with eyes a fraction less hard than they usually were. She watched the guard behind him stir slightly at her use of her mother tongue. "How are you, my son?" she asked, adopting the tone of a fearful mother, which was half the truth. She was his mother, but she wasn't afraid. Because she had a solution.

"Fine, mother. Fine" Roberto replied, taking her cue. She nodded sadly in response and looked back up towards the guard, whose eyes were trained on the back of her son's head. The guard was standing about ten feet away from her, which made communication with her son about certain rather delicate matters difficult. But if there was one thing Maria had learned over the years, it was to overcome difficulties.

"I have spoken with your lawyer this afternoon" Maria said, adopting a hopeful tone. "He is working tirelessly on your case, and he will visit you, my boy" she assured him, her voice warm and her eyes soft. "He knows, like I do, you are innocent" she said, a sad smile playing on her lips. _"That woman will pay for what she has done to you"_ Maria added in Italian, her voice retaining the warm, maternal tone she had been using in order to fool the guard. _"I am having her followed, and we are making progress"_ she assured him, giving him a small smile and nodding.

The oblivious guard watched as the emotional mother reached into her pocket for a handkerchief, which she used to dab her eyes. _Poor woman_ , he thought. _She really does believe that he's innocent._

"The lawyer, he will help you, Roberto, I am sure of it" Maria said in English, her face and voice displaying hope and conviction, as she smiled at him gently. Roberto was nodding at intervals in order to keep up appearances; he even lowered his head slightly when his mother appeared 'upset'. "He is a very good man, very clever. He is very confident" she stated, offering him a 'tearful' smile once more. _"She is in her sixth month already"_ Maria added quickly in Italian, her eyes warm and her expression soft, the tearful smile she had constructed being supported by her frequent dabbing of her eyes with the handkerchief. _"The child is due to arrive around the time of your trial, which is fortunate"_ she stated, apparently to the handkerchief. _"We will take her just after we free you"_ she added, her breath 'hitching' as she clutched the handkerchief in both hands. _"We'll deliver the child, end her life, and have her body sent back to her husband"_ Maria stated, pressing the handkerchief to her lips and nodding, before reaching for her crucifix and crossing herself theatrically. Salvatore nodded solemnly in response and looked up towards his mother.

He was smiling.

"Yes, mama, yes, I know" Roberto replied quietly, feigning embarrassment. "I love you too, mama" he added. Maria gave another fake, tearful smile and nodded.

"And you, mi bambino" she said, her breath hitching as she inhaled a shaken breath. "I will be back in a few days, alright? Your lawyer will be here on Thursday" she said in English, as she placed her handkerchief back into her pocket and wiped beneath her eyes. "You will write to me, won't you, Roberto?" she asked, her voice a gentle, maternal imploration. Roberto nodded.

"I will, mama, I will" he assured her, tilting his head up to watch her as she rose. "And you will write to me too?" he asked. Maria nodded.

"Of course I will, my boy" she said tearfully, straightening her already perfectly placed hat before tucking in her chair. "I love you" she stated, before looking up at the guard behind him, who appeared almost statuesque in his evidence boredom. "You take good care of my son, yes?" she asked, an anxious inflection present in her tone. The guard, who pitied this poor woman, nodded in agreement. She rewarded him with a nod, before saying goodbye to her son in Italian, telling him once more that she loved him, before turning on the spot and heading back towards the steps, more determined than ever that Phryne Robinson would indeed pay the highest price.


	84. Chapter 63

After the revelation that the leader of the Camorra could in fact be a woman, whose identity and motivations Jack and Phryne had no notion of whatsoever, their plans for the rest of the week were quickly decided.

Phryne had wasted no time at all in pursuing her own line of enquiry into the matter. After an uncomfortable and ill-fated night's sleep, she rose early the next morning and readied herself for what she decided would be a busy day. She waited until the perfectly respectable hour of eight o'clock before telephone the increasingly annoying and profoundly obstructive landlady of Bert and Cec who, after some deliberation, managed to pass the phone over to Bert. After briefly explaining the matter at hand, an astounded (and notably sceptical) Bert assured her that he and Cec would look into the matter at once. Satisfied and considerably reassured by this fact, Phryne found herself feeling notably more relaxed than she had been previously, safe in the knowledge that if anyone could acquire covert, highly sensitive gossip from the depths of the criminal underworld, it would be Bert and Cec. But this did not mean that her work was done.

Although Phryne herself could not go undercover as she usually would, due to present circumstances and fears for Jack's sanity, she had never been one to stand on the side lines, and did not intend to start doing so now. And so, armed with her own personal knowledge, resources and an inexhaustible supply of hot lemon squash, Phryne spent the majority of the morning making enquiries with various associates who might be able to assist her. Discreetly. She reached out to former colleagues in intelligence, her connections in Melbourne and even the proprietor of the Palace of Eros, all of whom assured her they would look into the matter for her and revert to her with any information as soon as possible. After a light lunch and change of clothes Phryne advised Dot that she was going to make some 'brief and very discreet' enquiries in Little Lonsdale Street, a place she described as being 'the very heart of all gossip concerning the criminal underworld'. She made a remark about something called 'pillow talk' which Dot did not quite understand, before flashing her a warm smile as she picked up her long cream coat and matching hat. Phryne announced the news using the same tone of voice she would have employed to declare she was going to a charity dinner, and her anxious companion, who objected strongly and immediately, pleaded with her to find an alternative. Although Phryne had tried to reassure Dorothy and explain that there really wasn't one, given how quiet and un-male the premises would be at this time of day, her attempts were largely unsuccessful; indeed, the younger woman was only marginally placated when Miss Phryne assented to her (reluctant) request to accompany her, if she was determined to go. Sensing how nervous Dot was for her well-being, and biting back her question concerning what Dot thought she was going to get up to in a brothel in her condition, Phryne's expression softened and she assented to her request, an act which prompted her companion to smile with relief, much to Phryne's utter astonishment. And so it was that Phryne drove her apprehensive companion into her depths of Little Lonsdale Street, on a task she would never, _ever_ forget.

Although his attempts did not involve illicit establishments in the most notorious parts of the city, Jack too used his position and influence to pursue his enquiries; he, however, used the official channels, utilising the information and officers at his disposal in an attempt to shed some light on this profound new mystery. Jack ordered all files relating to the Camorra to be reviewed by the officers dealing with them, and the names of any women who came up during the investigations – from witnesses to girlfriends and from family members to associates – to be provided to him, so he could embark on his own thorough investigation. As there were over a dozen active investigations into the Camorra in operations spanning across three Police stations in Melbourne, the task itself was not an easy one, and by Wednesday evening alone he found himself with a list of forty-nine names to go through, and he was yet to hear back from one of the stations. During his initial review of the list he found Police records of seventeen of the women, who were all young ladies between the ages of eighteen and twenty five with prior convictions for prostitution. The other names were of either wives or mothers of gang members of various ranks, all of whom Jack would look into thoroughly, in case a link was able to be established. But as he read the Vice records of the young females who associated themselves with the Camorra, he found his confidence in his ability to identify the mysterious woman begin to wane; although the Police files on the gang were thorough, and progress was being made in their various investigations, he knew it was not exhaustive. The Camorra (and, more specifically, the Camriste) had secrets and intentions that he and the rest of his force were nowhere near to establishing and identifying. And this knowledge disturbed him greatly.

Jack sighed heavily and dropped the file he was reading onto his desk, before rubbing his head tiredly as he considered the matter at hand. He had been sitting in his office reading files for the past three hours, and he was still no closer to identifying the female gang member/leader who put the fear of God into Cesare Cipriano. Jack opened his eyes slowly and checked his watch, which informed him (to his surprise) that it was already half-past six. Although Jack was accustomed to working late in his office, often hours after his shift had ended, ever since he had moved in with Phryne he had done everything within his power to be home by the early evening. It wasn't out of a sense of domestic obligation – Phryne was an independent woman who did not expect him to be home at the same time every evening – but rather one which he personally strove to undertake. Although they worked in the same profession and often embarked in investigations together, there were times when this was not the case, especially since the Commissioner had expressed his strong objections to Phryne partaking in Police matters due to her condition. Although they had worked around the Commissioner's directive since it was given, Phryne's concern for Jack's job and her own rather extensive private caseload had led to them working separately more often than together. Jack, of course, accepted this completely, as he always would; she was a private investigator and nothing, not even her pregnancy, would prevent her from doing what she loved, and what she was good at. But since discovering her pregnancy his concerns about her wellbeing (which had existed since the moment he met her) had increased exponentially, and he found himself in almost constant need of reassurance that she was alright; and working together on cases provided him with that. Not only was he able to be with her to ensure her well-being, he was able to reassure himself that she was acting in a more careful and restrained manner than was her custom. Which, he was relieved to find, she was. There were many days when he had returned home to find her in the parlour with a book, some correspondence or matters concerning her private work, and it would be perfectly apparent that she had remained at home all day, ignoring her strong, innate curiosity and listening to her body's need for rest. Not that she would never admit this, of course; she'd always make light of the subject if it arose, teasing him that she had 'decided not to rise until midday', have a 'sinfully pleasurable bath' in which she 'thought of you deeply, Jack', or that she 'had a rather considerable amount of correspondence to deal with; my fan mail alone took me almost three hours to respond to'. Jack smiled warmly at the memory of the words, which had been light and witty, her own expression lit up with mischief and amusement. He found himself looking down at his watch once more and, when faced with the fact that another five minutes had passed, he rose from his seat, feeling stiff from his sedentary position, as he began to tidy his desk.

As Jack tidied away papers and neatly stacked files, he lifted up the list of names once more, and allowed his eyes to drift down from the top to the bottom, as though hoping realisation would dawn upon him as he read it for the twentieth time. It did not. His eyes did, however, linger on one of the names for several moments, and he stared at it for longer than he realised.

 _Concetta Fabrizi._

Jack sighed gently and swallowed hard, finding himself experiencing the familiar feelings of guilt and embarrassment which he also felt when his mind drifted to Concetta. She was a kind, loving, beautiful woman, who had cared for him deeply, and been so brave when declaring her feeling to him beneath the dimly-lit restaurant lights. But he hadn't felt the same way, not even for a moment. Although he enjoyed her company and found her to be both intelligent and interesting, but he knew he could never reciprocate her feelings. She was charming and compassionate and warm-hearted, and many other things which would be – should be – loved and treasured and adored, and that other men would decry him as a fool for not pursuing her. But for all her strengths of character and of heart, there was one thing – one single, yet unchangeable factor – that made the prospect of being with her impossible.

She wasn't Phryne.

In one of life's cruel ironies that Concetta paid the price for, it was her admission of her love for him that made him realise for certain that after having met and adored and loved Phryne Fisher, no other woman would ever come close to claiming his affections; it was a realisation that had been both terrifying and exhilarating, and had led to him attending her home late one night with a bottle of her favourite (and ridiculously expensive) red wine.

 _"It looks like we'll have to make do with each other"_ he had responded to her gently, as she looked up at him with an affectionate smile that lit up her entire face. Jack's heart warmed at the memory.

But despite his pleasant reminiscing of his realisation and the time he spent with Phryne that evening, his memories were tinged (tainted, even) by another strong, almost overwhelming emotion.

Although Jack was grateful that that evening had finally forced him to confront how romantically involved he already was with the lady detective, he had found himself feeling guilty at the prospect that Concetta had developed feelings for him. Had he encouraged her? Lead her on? Misled her, even? Jack's stomach tightened at the thought. He hoped not. After the investigation into her husband's death had yielding precious few results and no potential suspects, Jack had visited Concetta at her family's restaurant periodically, to check on her well-being. Monthly visits soon became bi-monthly, and sometimes even weekly. They would talk together, eat, drink, and allow themselves to distract each other from the pain and misery their lives demanded they endure.

But it had never been romantic. Not for Jack, at least.

But as he looked upon the events in hindsight, he realised he had, quite unintentionally, allowed a perfectly platonic relationship with a woman whose company he enjoyed to move too far out of the realms of friendship. He had, quite unintentionally and to his eternal guilt and regret, broken the heart of Concetta Fabrizi.

And now her name was staring up at him, taunting him in its angry capital letters in that heavy black print, forcing him to focus his attentions upon both his past and his present, and the guilt that endured. Although it was beyond a doubt that Concetta could be cleared as having any nefarious involvement with the Camriste, let alone lead them, she was still a person of interest and one of whom, due to her past family links to the organisation, needed to be spoken to.

Jack's stomach tightened with apprehension and guilt once more as he was reminded of this fact. He found himself torn between instructing another officer to speak to Concetta in the vain hope that it would spare her any unnecessary discomfort that his presence would inflict upon her, and finding himself feeling duty bound (both morally and professionally) to speak with her personally regarding the matter. But the possibility of causing her any more pain that he already had overwhelmed his conscience, and he found himself tormented by the conflict once more. Besides, how would Phryne feel about it? She had picked up on Concetta's fondness of him almost immediately, and had even travelled back to the restaurant later that evening under some undoubtedly convincing yet utterly artificial pretext to meet her. But had she been satisfying her own curiosity, or was it that she wanted to reassure herself that Concetta was a good woman? He suspected it was both. Although Phryne was not a jealous woman, how would she react if he were to see Concetta again, even in a professional capacity? Would she be hurt? Wary? Anxious? Offended? Jack considered these and a whole plethora of alternatives, and found himself completely without an answer. The only thing he knew for certain was that, if he did decide to interview Concetta, he would not do so without discussing it with Phryne first. To do so under the circumstances seemed to him to be both dishonest and inappropriate; he owed it to Phryne to tell her the truth. Jack sighed lightly and swallowed hard, finding his head begin to spin at the confusion of his thoughts, which led him to quickly decided= to return home and consider the matter in the morning with a fresh perspective. Satisfied with his decision, Jack put on his hat and coat, before placing a number of folders into his briefcase. Surveying his desk briefly, Jack picked up a further four files from his desk and carried them and hs briefcase towards the door. Jack folded the list of names and tucked it beneath the cover of the first file just as he reached the reception desk, where he bade farewell to Collins and headed towards his car, allowing the door to close firmly behind him.

When Jack arrived home shortly after seven o'clock, he closed the door quietly behind him before hanging up his hat and coat, and carrying his briefcase and files towards the parlour, where he heard the sound of familiar voices. As he stepped across the threshold and into the room, Phryne turned away from Bert and Cec and looked towards him, her previous expression of worry and concern softening as a warm smile played upon her lips. She was wearing her black trousers and a grey and white blouse with a matching scarf, which highlighted her rounded belly and immediately took his breath away.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne said gently, the sound of her voice reminding him to breathe. "I wasn't expecting you back quite so early" she added, hoping he had not seen the concern upon her face moments before, despite being quite confident that he had. "Did you find anything?" she asked, attempting to conceal her keenness. Jack looked at her with a placating expression.

"I've had the files pulled on all cases involving the Camorra, and a list of names drawn up of all women associated with them, be it by marriage, proximity or other more… professional arrangements" he explained. "There are forty-nine in total" he advised, as he removed the list from the folder on top of his small pile. Phryne nodded in understanding and watched him with interest.

"How many prostitutes are on the list?" she asked easily, in the same tone she would have used to enquire about the weather or his preference for dessert.

"Seventeen" Jack advised. Cec whistled and Phryne nodded easily. "Their names have asterisks beside them" he explained.

"May I?" Phryne asked, holding her hand out for the list. Jack handed it to her instinctively and she thanked him. "Cec and Bert spent the majority of the day at the usual haunts of the lower-ranking gang members, but were unable to obtain any information surrounding the female leader of the Camorra" Phryne explained.

"Yair" Bert confirmed regretfully. "As far as they're concerned, that Sipreeata bloke's the leader."

"'Cipriano', Bert" Phryne gently corrected. Bert shrugged gruffly and hummed in acknowledgement.

"And Dot and I spent a rather fraught afternoon in Little Lonsdale Street speaking to the working girls, none of whom were able to provide any information of interest" Phryne advised Jack casually, as she scanned the names in question on the list he gave her. "Not unless you count Cesare Cipriano's penchant for certain devices noteworthy, and I personally do not" she added.

"Nor do I" Jack confirmed, watching her as she read the list. "You took Dorothy to the brothels in Little Lonsdale Street?" he asked suddenly, staring at her as he spoke. His voice was low and curious but his expression was perfectly calm. The fact itself did not particularly surprise him.

"Yes" Phryne replied simply. "I would've gone alone, had I not been quite certain it would have been strongly objected to" she added lightly.

"Too right" Bert replied immediately, his voice low and assured.

Bert and Jack shared a brief look of understanding before Jack turned back towards Phryne; whose prominent stomach, he observed, was the being covertly examined by Bert at regular intervals. His eyes and his face, Jack noticed, bore expression of interest and concern, and he wore a look that he himself recognised from the mirror. And this reassured him more than he realised.

Although Jack would have preferred Phryne attended Little Lonsdale Street with Bert or Cec, Dot's ability to reason with Phryne and to exert a calm and positive influence upon her was irrefutable, and he knew that she would not do anything which could potentially endanger their baby or her friend. So Jack nodded gratefully in understanding.

"Thank you" he replied sincerely. Phryne nodded once and acted as though it were of little consequence, which Jack suspected was due to her embarrassment at having needed an escort. So he chivalrously decided not to comment further.

"I spoke to five of the young ladies on this list who, whilst cooperative, were not able to provide any information concerning the Camriste, let alone the leader" Phryne added, before turning towards Bert and Cec and offering them the list. "Bert, would you please make a note of all the names on the list, starting with the working girls, and make your own discreet enquiries?" she asked. "And I do mean discreet" she stated. Bert smirked slightly and nodded in response, before accepting the list from the lady detective and carrying it towards the mantel piece, as Cec handed him a small notepad and indelible pencil from his inside pocket and Bert began to write.

"I have over two dozen men working on that list too" Jack said gently, attempting to soothe Phryne who, despite her excellent attempts to conceal and even deny the fact, was deeply concerned. "We'll find out who she is, Phryne" Jack assured her, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke. "I promise" he stated with conviction. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"I know" she replied quietly. Jack smiled gently and nodded. "Whiskey?" she asked suddenly, moving past him and towards the decanter before he had a chance to respond.

A couple of minutes later, Jack had been suitably supplied with his favourite malt, Mr Butler had taken their instructions on dinner, and Bert and Cec walked back towards them, handing the original list to the lady detective.

"Me 'n Cec'll head back to the pubs and keep a look out for the tar- the workin' girls" Bert said, his correction earning an eyebrow raise of warning from Phryne. "We'll talk to 'em all an' make some enquiries about the other sheilas on the list" he assured her, as he placed the notebook into his pocket.

"Discretion is absolutely crucial, Bert" Phryne reminded him. "We can't risk tipping off the Camriste about what we know, or put the girls you question in danger" she explained. Bert nodded in understanding. "And be careful, both of you" Phryne cautioned, concern and kindness present in her voice, shrouding her tone of authority. "This is one of the organisation's most closely-guarded secrets, and we suspect even the majority of the members aren't aware of the true identity of their leader" she stated. "This task is extremely dangerous" she stated. Bert and Cec nodded.

"We'll be alright, Miss. Don't you worry" Bert replied confidently.

"Yair, Miss. We'll be careful. Swear it" Cec affirmed. Phryne considered them both for a moment and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely. "Please let me know the moment you have any news, no matter how late or inconvenient the hour" she stated, her eyes holding theirs.

The cabbies nodded in agreement and repeated their assurances. Phryne and Jack thanked them and bid them goodnight, watching as Mr Butler escorted them out of Wardlow, closing the door firmly behind them. Phryne sighed gently and returned her attention to the list, which she began to read attentively, having only briefly scanned it before. Jack's eyes drifted across her face and he watched her as she read, observing the slight paleness of her cheeks, the slow blinks of her heavy eyelids, and the yawn she covertly tried to suppress. Jack placed his hand gently upon her waist, feeling the taut, strong skin of her rounded abdomen against his palm as he did so. Phryne continued to read.

"Why don't we sit down?" Jack suggested gently. Phryne seemed about to respond when something in the list of names she was reading distracted her for a moment. Jack watched her eyes widen a fraction as her lips moved slightly, suppressing the response to his suggestion which she had only half-formed. The name she read evoked strong memories and feelings to her mind, and she felt suddenly rather nervous and guilty.

"Concetta Fabrizi" Phryne read gently, her eyes drifting up to Jack, who felt suddenly rather nervous. But his anxiety was soothed by the warm, un-accusing expression she bore, which prompted the next words she uttered to surprise him even more than they would have done had he not been lost in her eyes. "Have you spoken to her yet?" Phryne asked easily. Jack blinked.

"No" Jack replied tentatively. "No, I… I wasn't sure it would be appropriate" he explained, his eyes meeting Phryne's once more. Phryne's calm expression was momentarily marred with confusion.

"But surely you'd be the best person to speak with her?" Phryne asked gently, confusion present in her voice. "Her father was one of the highest ranking members of the Camriste, and she helped us immeasurably on the Nona Luisa case" she reasoned. "And given your past- oh" she said suddenly, realisation finally dawning upon her, and prompting her to look up at Jack with an apologetic expression. How could she have been so insensitive, so slow to realise his dilemma? Perhaps this pregnancy was affecting more than the emotional part of her brain… "I'm sorry, Jack" she stated sincerely, shelving her previous thoughts for the moment. "If you don't feel comfortable approaching her, or if you feel it would upset her-"

"No, I… it's not that, Phryne" Jack assured her. "It's not just that" he added slowly. Phryne nodded encouragingly and waited patiently for him to speak. After a few moments of silence Phryne found her mind working much faster than it had done moments before, and she quickly arrived at the answer she sought, which she found somewhat of a surprise.

"You were worried about how I would feel about you meeting with Concetta" Phryne said simply, as Jack looked up at her with a slightly guilty expression. The notion, for some reason, made Phryne feel slightly affronted, but she dismissed that feeling the moment she saw the look in Jack's eyes. "Jack, I have absolutely no issue with you speaking with Concetta, about this matter or any other" Phryne assured him, her voice confident and kind, "not ever" she added, a warm smile playing upon her lips. "I trust you completely just as you trust me, and I wouldn't try to censor your decisions any more than you would mine" she added, her voice heavy with sincerity. Jack calmed visibly and nodded slowly in understanding.

"Are you sure you're happy for me to speak with her?" Jack asked gently. "Because I can easily arrange for another officer to-"

"Jack" Phryne interceded, placing her hand over the one that rested on her abdomen and lacing their fingers together as she turned around to face him. "Of course I am sure" she added confidently. "It's not something I even have to think about. Not for a moment" she assured him. Jack nodded slowly once more.

"I'll speak to her tomorrow" he responded. Phryne nodded and smiled gently.

"Good" she replied sincerely. "I look forward to hearing about any information she is able to provide you with that might assist us" she added. "As I will for all the other ladies on this list, whose names I'd like to make a note of, if I may?" she asked. Jack nodded immediately in response. "And whilst I'm at it…" she added, placing her hands upon the files he held, removing them from his arms and reaching for his briefcase, "I might as well have a quick look through these" she said with a victorious smile, as she turned and walked towards the chaise lounge.

Jack couldn't help the smile that grew upon his lips as he watched her. As she laid his briefcase and the files down upon the table, he noticed with interest that evidence of her condition was still not observable from behind; it was only when one looked at her from the front or side that her pregnancy was obvious. And it was becoming increasingly apparent. Jack felt both exhilarated and anxious at this notion, but his thoughts were immediately distracted by the beautiful lady detective, who sat down upon the chaise lounge with ease and began making notes on the list he had given her.

"No need to stand on ceremony, inspector" Phryne replied wryly, her eyes drifting up to meet his gaze. "Surely you'd be more comfortable over here?" she asked gently. Jack's smile softened and he nodded, before walking across the room and joining her on the chaise lounge, watching over her as she continued to write. His eyes drifted from her face to her abdomen, where they rested for some time until Phryne, feeling his gaze, lowered her fountain pen and looked towards him. Their eyes met and Jack looked embarrassed for only a moment, before looking up at her with an expression of warmth and unapologetic happiness that prompted Phryne to smile immediately in response. "Your child is finally asleep" she said gently. Jack was glad to see that the shift of subject from the Camorra to the baby had removed some of the anxiety from her expression and replaced it with affection. But worry and concern was still present in her eyes.

"'Finally'?" Jack asked. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Yes, finally" she replied, her voice adopting a faux-reprimanding tone. "The little octopus barely kept still for more than a few minutes during the afternoon" she added. "And apparently thoroughly enjoyed our reconnaissance mission in Little Lonsdale Street" she added lightly, a mischievous edge present in her voice.

"Neither of which are particularly surprising, given the fact that you're the baby's mother" Jack teased. Phryne's smile widened in response and she scoffed lightly. "And can I ask why you are now referring to our child as an 'octopus'?" Jack asked, curiosity and amusement present in his tone. He remembered she had coined the term quite recently, but only recalled her using it once. Phryne smiled gently and she met his gaze.

"Because it simply won't stay still for very long at all, and is kicking out with its arms and legs almost constantly" Phryne said, her voice gentle and filled with affection, as she looked down at her abdomen with a warm smile, as she placed her hand tenderly upon her rounded middle. "It seems to be everywhere all at once" she said quietly, as her fingers splayed protectively across the prominent swell.

"I suppose, as the baby's getting bigger, it has less room to move around" Jack reasoned, his voice gentle and curious. Phryne scoffed lightly once more.

"It has plenty of room" Phryne objected, her eyes wide and her tone defiant. "Look at how much room your child has!" she added, confusion and disbelief present upon her face, as she gestured towards her rounded middle. Phryne's expression and tone prompted Jack to smile in response, and he lowered his eyes from hers in an attempt to conceal it, but was completely unsuccessful. Phryne lowered her shoulders and stared at him. "What's so funny, Jack?" she asked. Jack recovered himself quickly and looked up at her, finding himself staring at Phryne, who wore a look of resolution as she looked upon him expectantly, curiosity and intrigue etched across her face. It was clear she would require a further, clearer, and undoubtedly _detailed_ explanation. Jack suddenly found himself feeling rather ill-equipped for the task, and was therefore filled with immeasurable gratitude when Mr Butler appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me Miss, Inspector, but dinner is served when you are both ready" Mr B said politely. Phryne blinked, looked away from Jack's eyes and towards Mr Butler.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack said quickly, rising from his seat before Phryne could utter one word. "We'll be in directly" he advised him. Mr Butler nodded politely and disappeared back into the dining room. Jack looked at Phryne for a moment before inhaling sharply.

"We should head into the dining room, Phryne. You must be hungry" he said, before offering her his hand.

"Oh no you don't" Phryne said confidently, before rising from the chaise lounge as quickly as she was able to (without his assistance), and stepping towards him. "Jack Robinson, I want an explanation" she stated, her expression serious but her eyes and her tone light. Although it was clear that Phryne was not annoyed or worried by Jack's words, he recognised the steely look of determination in her eyes, and knew he was completely powerless. He met her gaze in defeat.

"It's nothing, I…" Jack began, trailing off as he found himself struggling to form the correct words, which was not assisted her inquisitive eyes.

"Yes, Jack?" Phryne teased, stepping towards him once more so her body was pressed against his. Jack felt his breath hitch as he felt her rounded stomach against his abdomen, and he found his hands drifting instinctively towards her waist. Then her breath hitched too.

"I just find the fact that you refer to the baby specifically as _my_ child whenever it does something mischievous to be more than a little ironic" Jack replied lightly. He also wanted to mention how adorable she looked whilst looking up at him with a faux-serious expression and a pout upon her red lips, but wisely decided against it. Phryne stared at him for a moment, before suppressing a small smile and shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean, Jack" she replied innocently.

"I think you do, Miss Fisher" Jack countered. Phryne met his gaze with teasing eyes and a flirtatious smile, and Jack knew immediately that she had won.

"Considering you're the one responsible for providing me with this dear, charming little octopus of ours which is currently residing in my uterus" Phryne began gently, "I think you can call me Phryne" she added. Jack's smile grew at her words and he chuckled in response.

"I think I can" Jack agreed, warmth in his expression and tone. Phryne smiled in response. "Come on" Jack encouraged. "You're clearly tired and you must be hungry" he said gently. "Let's sit down and have dinner" he added. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in response. Just as Jack was about to guide her into the dining room, Phryne held his hand and remained perfectly still, prompting him to turn back towards her and look at her expectantly.

"For the record, the baby's movements, regardless of their strength or frequency, do not really frustrate or annoy me" Phryne stated sincerely. "They could never frustrate or annoy me" she added, her voice kind and warm and tinged with emotion. "Even when the not-so-little octopus uses my bladder as a football" she added lightly. Jack smiled gently in response at her candour, which he knew was something she found incredibly difficult, even with him. He reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know" Jack replied, his voice warm and affectionate. "I know that, Phryne" he assured her. Phryne appeared visibly relieved and nodded, as a small smile played upon her lips.

"Good" Phryne responded, as offered him her smile and squeezed his hand back. "Now, can we please go into the dining room and have dinner together?" she asked. "Because I really am unfathomably hungry" she admitted. Jack smiled in response and nodded, before taking a step towards the hallway and leading Phryne towards the room in question, their hands still warmly entwined. Jack guided Phryne into the room and pulled out her chair for her, prompting her to smile gently at him as she sat down. "Thank you" she stated, as she cautiously drew herself towards the table; it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to judge how close she could sit to the table with her increasing size. Jack nodded and looked upon her once more, his eyes lingering upon her growing belly for a few moments, before drifting back towards her face.

"You really aren't as big as you believe you are" Jack assured her. Phryne sighed lightly and reached for her glass of water.

"Tell that to my rapidly-expanding waistline" Phryne stated, as she drew the glass towards her lips whilst holding Jack's gaze, "the increasing of which has required me to move forward my next appointment with Madame Fleuri, who is now coming to see me tomorrow afternoon" she added.

Jack nodded gently in response and suppressed a smile; although he felt warmed and relieved at the notion of Phryne gaining weight, he knew it was something which caused her considerable anxiety (certainly as of late), and was therefore aware of the need to proceed with caution. Jack reached his hand across the table and held her left one, just as she lowered the glass she was holding in her right hand back down onto a space beside her plate. She looked up at him and found herself staring into kind, honest eyes.

"I think you look beautiful" Jack said sincerely, his voice deep and soothing.

Phryne stared at Jack for a few moments, searching in his eyes and finding honestly and conviction and confidence staring back at her. Whilst Phryne did not believe this herself, it was clear from his demeanour and expression that Jack absolutely did. And somehow that provided her with more reassurance than she realised was possible. Phryne offered him a warm and grateful smile which reached her eyes and squeezed his hand in response, just as Mr Butler entered the room and laid down steaming bowls of vegetable soup before them. Phryne and Jack continued to stare at each other for a short while, until Phryne's stomach growled in protest at her lack of action as her senses were flooded with the delicious smell of the freshly made soup. Jack stroked her hand tenderly with his thumb before removing his hand from hers to enable her to eat.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said gently, as she picked up her spoon and looked up at him with a warm, calm expression. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Phryne" Jack returned, causing a brief look of confusion to appear in her expression before realisation dawned upon her: he was thanking her for carrying their child. Phryne bit back a light remark about having relatively little choice in the matter at this stage, feeling it wouldn't be appropriate. "Now, stop flirting with me and start feeding our 'dear, charming little octopus'" he said lightly, adopting the phrase she had coined earlier, in an attempt to soothe her anxiety. Phryne's face lit up and she burst into laughter, and Jack couldn't help but smile in response.

"I can certainly do as you suggest on the latter, Inspector" Phryne replied, adopting a faux-serious tone, "but the former is something which I am afraid is beyond even my control" she purred, as she placed her spoon into the bowl and began to eat.

Jack smiled in response and watched as Phryne ate, and found himself feeling reassured by her hunger, as he too began to sate his own.

After dinner Phryne and Jack returned to the parlour, where a sated and sleep-battling Phryne picked up the list of names once more, as well as the files, and placed all items on her lap. Jack smiled affectionately at the small frown of confusion upon Phryne's face as parts of the files were obscured by her growing belly, which prompted her to push them further along her lap and towards her knees. Jack sat down beside her and picked up his briefcase, removing the other files and papers from it, as they began to work together and compare information.

After two hours of comparing information and discussing the cases concerning the Camorra, Jack and Phryne were no closer to ascertaining the identity of this mysterious female leader of the notorious organisation, and Phryne's agitation was clear. Between them they had been able to dismiss nine of the forty-nine names from the list, but that still left a large number to consider, and it was highly likely that more women would be added before the week was out. Jack gently removed a file from her lap which prompted her to look up at him, her wide, nervous eyes staring into his calm and soothing ones.

"We've only just started looking into this, Phryne" Jack said calmly, his voice confident and kind. "We will find out who this woman is" he assured her. "We have over two dozen Police officers, your red raggers and connections in intelligence, and us" he explained. Phryne nodded slowly in response, and Jack waited patiently for several moments until she spoke.

"The fact that we didn't know, didn't even suspect this until now, is very worrying, Jack" Phryne explained quietly, her nervous eyes meeting his. "If we didn't even realise the real leader of the Camorra was a woman, then how ignorant are we to the plans they may have?" she asked. Jack put his hand upon her thigh and could feel the tension present throughout her body. His eyes never left hers.

"We have several active investigations into the Camorra which are being worked on by over two dozen officers across the state" Jack explained. "We have insiders, informants and witnesses who are assisting us with our enquiries, including Tessa" he continued. "And we are uncovering more and more about their operation with each passing day. We know all the details surrounding the conflict between the Camorra and the Fitzroy Boys, the Camorra's attempts to smuggle weapons into the country, and the threats they have made to establishment owners across the city" Jack explained. "And with people like Cesare Cipriano leading us straight to the source, it won't be long before we ascertain who this woman is. But in the meantime" he said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly, "we are aware of what they are doing, we will continue to monitor them, and we will respond to information concerning any of their plans the moment it is made available to us; and considering how many people are working on these cases, both professionally and covertly, we are I a very strong position to be able to ascertain that information" Jack explained her. Phryne stared at him for a few moments and nodded. "It's going to be alright" Jack reassured her. Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled sharply.

"We need to find out who she is, Jack" Phryne stated. Jack nodded.

"And we will" he assured her. Phryne watched him for a moment before nodding in response. "But whoever she is, if she is in charge, she has been orchestrating the other Camorra matters – including threatening the establishment owners in the city, the Mills murder, and the smuggling operations – all of which we have uncovered and are dealing with" Jack assured her. Phryne considered the logic of his argument for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne said. "I suppose that's true."

"It is true" Jack said gently. "And we will continue to investigate and prosecute them for their connections to any crime they have or plan to undertake" he explained, "and that is irrespective of who their leader is" he added. "Because who their leader is will not change a single thing that we are doing. We will continue all our investigations and they will remain active until the Camorra is brought down. And that's whether their leader – who will probably change several times over – is male or female" he explained. Phryne nodded again.

"I know" Phryne replied. "You're right" she added, finding herself feeling both comforted and somewhat relieved by his words. His logic was, as always, completely correct, and she found herself feeling reassured by both his argument and his confidence.

"What did you just say?" Jack asked lightly, as he attempted to continue to soothe the concerns of the lady detective. Phryne blinked herself from her thoughts and met his gaze, her initial look of confusion melting away into a warm, amused expression.

"I said you were right, inspector" Phryne responded, sighing as she spoke. Jack's own smile grew and he edged closer to her.

"Say it again" he teased. Phryne smiled and met his gaze, her amused eyes staring challengingly into his own.

"No" she said simply, her voice high and defiant. Jack smirked in response and rose his eyebrows, as he placed right his arm across Phryne, resting his right hand on her left side and drawing her towards him. Phryne's smile widened in response and she held onto his arm with her left hand.

"Jack…"

"Say it again" Jack repeated lightly, pulling her gently towards him as he did so, his hand travelling from her waist to her lower back. Phryne shook her head defiantly and Jack drew her closer still, until her rounded belly was pressed against his abdomen, and he felt a flurry of strong kicks against his skin. His expression warmed immediately and he met Phryne's gaze with soft eyes.

"It would appear that the octopus agrees with me, Jack" Phryne said gently, her voice low and affectionate.

"But you agreed with me in the first place, by telling me that I was right" Jack replied. "So how did you reach your conclusion, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked. Phryne smiled in response.

"Because the baby only began to kick when you started to insist that I repeat myself" Phryne replied simply. "So clearly, it thinks that I am right not to do so" she added, her tone indicating that her statement was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which would imply, would it not, that you were wrong in the first place?" Jack countered. Phryne swallowed hard and lowered her eyes from his gaze as he stumbled upon the very piece of logic she had hoped would elude him; though she knew it would not.

"No" Phryne responded, feigning innocence. "Absolutely not" she purred.

"No?" Jack asked, drawing Phryne closer still, which prompted her to run her hand up his arm and towards his shoulder, holding onto him as she tilted her face up towards his.

"No" Phryne repeated, her voice gentle and light, as she leaned up and kissed him sensually, the soft lips which explored his becoming more persuasive and demanding.

"You won't… get away… with it… that easily… Miss Fisher" Jack said between kisses.

"Oh, Jack" Phryne returned lightly, as her hand drifted up his chest and towards his cheek, which she cupped gently in her warm palm as she met his gaze. "I already have" she said mischievously, as she smiled once more and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

And so it was that Jack allowed Phryne to have her little victory, and they remained together on the chaise lounge for some time, papers spilling from files as they fell to the floor as they enjoyed their time together, both of them grateful for the much-needed distraction.

Phryne and Jack slept soundly that night, and rose together early the next morning, which was Thursday. They were due to leave for Sydney the next morning, and they each had a rather busy day ahead. Jack would be fully engaged at the station with the Camorra case and any others he was investigating, whilst Phryne would be reviewing the information they had discussed the night before, liaising with her own informants, meeting with Madame Fleuri in the early afternoon and then assisting Dot with her packing for Sydney, all before she and Jack were due to meet Mac at the hospital and six o'clock for their consultation before their departure. Phryne felt exhausted just thinking about it. But she knew they were making the right decision in going to Sydney; not just for themselves, but for their baby. Phryne was determined to have four or five days of relative calmness away from crime (a conviction which both surprised and somewhat unsettled her), in order to ensure that the baby was not negatively affected by her increasing concerns and stress associated with her life. They needed some time away from the city, from crime and from work, and spending time with Jack's family would be the perfect way to ensure that. And she was really looking forward to seeing Sheila again.

"I'll be back no later than five-thirty, then we can drive straight to the hospital for the appointment, then return home for dinner" Jack suggested. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course" she replied, somewhat distractedly, her mind being occupied by her previous thoughts. Jack sat down on the bed beside her.

"Are you sure you're happy for us to leave tomorrow?" Jack asked tentatively. They had discussed their plans the night before when they were talking about the case, and he had been relieved to find that Phryne was determined that they should still go, arguing that removing themselves from the dangers and concerns associated with their lives for a few days would be best for the baby. But Jack didn't want her to feel worried or uncomfortable and wanted to make sure that she was sure.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne replied, her voice tired but confident. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"You're certain?" he asked. A small smile played on Phryne's lips and she nodded.

"I'm certain" she confirmed. "It's the right decision" she said added, her conviction growing as she spoke. Jack nodded in response before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. Phryne felt her heart swell.

"I'll see you this afternoon" Jack said warmly.

"I look forward to it" Phryne replied.

Jack ran has hand down her back and rubbed it soothingly, before rising from the bed and reluctantly removing his hand from her body.

"Don't have too much fun without me, inspector" Phryne said lightly, hoping to dispel any of Jack's remaining concerns about her.

"Impossible" Jack replied, possibly to both points, before offering a gentle smile, saying goodbye, and walking slowly out of the room.

Thursday passed surprisingly quickly for Phryne who, after bathing in the morning and heading into the parlour and greeting Dot whilst wearing a black and white patterned shift dress that mercifully still fit her, spent the majority of the morning ensconced in the room, reviewing the list of names and files Jack had left for her an pursuing her own enquiries. After enjoying a light lunch which Dot served to her in the parlour, it came to somewhat of a surprise to Phryne when Madame Fleuri and her sister Renee were conducted into her house at a time which was (shockingly) correct.

 _How can it be two o'clock already?_ Phryne wondered, as she rose from her seat and greeted her couturiers with a smile. Madame Fleuri's expert eyes drifted down her body and widened slightly, before she nodded in understanding and met Phryne's gaze.

"Yes, I can see that my assistance is needed" Madame said, as she approached Phryne and placed her hands upon her stomach, which she stared at from all angles, as though it were an unfamiliar garment she had not encountered before.

Phryne, who had become accustomed to her impersonal touches, swallowed her discomfort at being handled like a dressmaker's dummy, and remained perfectly still as Madame examined her with her hands. The baby, however, was apparently not as restrained as its mother, and began kicking Madame soundly as her hands travelled across its mother's stomach. Phryne smiled warmly and looked up towards Madame, who appeared surprised. Phryne watched her with great interest and remained perfectly silent.

 _I wonder if Madame has ever felt a baby kick before?_ Phryne wondered. _Surely she must have, with all the women she has worked with over the years?_

Whether it was inexperience or unease that prompted Madame to stare at Phryne's stomach in surprise, the lady detective did not know, but she found herself instinctively stepping out of her hold.

"Perhaps we should continue the appointment in my bedroom?" Phryne suggested politely, as she walked past Madame and towards the doorway. "Dot, could you please bring up some tea for Madame and Renee?" Phryne asked as she met her. Dot, who clearly did not like the blunt way Madame had addressed Phryne, nodded in response and disappeared into the kitchen, as the lady detective led the couturiers upstairs.

As Phryne was liaising with a woman whose assistance she greatly required, Jack found himself doing the same, as he met with Concetta Fabrizi in her new little restaurant in the city. A restaurant which, Jack was unsurprised to find, was rather aptly named 'Nuovo'. Although it was not as grand as Strano's, it was comfortable and welcoming and smelled absolutely divine. There was a general air of conversation and contentment which hung heavily in the air, along with the garlic and herbs and freshly made bread. Jack had introduced himself to the head waiter and was subsequently led to a table at the back of the room, a safe distance from the other diners, where Concetta herself was sitting and amending a menu. She appeared as she always did, though perhaps a little thinner than before, but her eyes sparkled as she met his gaze, and she smiled welcomingly at him as she rose from her seat.

"Giani" she said warmly, taking her hand in his. Jack found himself feeling somewhat relieved by her greeting; she wasn't upset or angry, which he had feared. "Please, sit" she invited, gesturing to the chair opposite her as they both sat down together. Jack looked up at her with a polite smile. "Would you like anything to eat, to drink?" she offered.

"No, thank you" Jack replied, not wishing to put her out at all. "It's nice to see you again, Concetta" he said sincerely. Concetta smiled gently and nodded.

"And you, Giani" she replied with equal sincerity. "And congratulations" she said kindly, gesturing to his wedding ring. Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you" he replied. He and Concetta then shared a look of understanding – she had known, of course, that the woman his heart was belonged to was Phryne – and somehow nothing more on the subject needed to be said. "How have you been?" he asked instinctively. Concetta smiled.

"I have been good" she replied, her smile lighting up her face. "Vincenzo and I have opened up this restaurant, oh, many months ago now, and we are doing rather well" she explained. "Our chef and our waiters, they are from the old country, and their food has brought in a lot of customers, as you can see" she said, indicating towards the other diners with her eyes. It was true. The restaurant was full. Jack nodded in agreement. "I am very happy" she said candidly. "To be able to make the decisions, to talk with the diners, to not be afraid" she admitted. "I am free now" she declared proudly. Jack nodded slowly in response and offered her a reassuring smile.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he replied sincerely. Concetta smiled in response.

"And you are happy too, I see" Concetta stated, smiling knowingly at him. "And this makes me happy too" she added. Jack's smile softened and he nodded.

"Thank you" he replied. Concetta reached for her wine glass and gestured towards a bottle, which Jack shook his head to. Concetta nodded in understanding and poured herself a small glass.

"On the telephone you said you wanted to talk about something to do with my papa" Concetta said quietly, her voice barely audible above the sound of pouring wine. Jack nodded gravely.

"Yes" he confirmed. Concetta did not respond for a few moments, simply filling her glass and placing the bottle down beside her.

"I don't know those people anymore, not sit Papa's arrest, but I will help you in any way I can" she replied warmly. "What do you want to know, Giani?" she asked.

In a few minutes Jack briefly summarised the issue, giving her a carefully edited version of events without revealing who his source was, but revealing what she had revealed. Concetta listened attentively and nodded at intervals.

"So I need to know if you heard anything which could help to confirm whether this woman exists, and possibly identify her" Jack said gently, as Concetta looked up at him with nervous eyes. "Concetta?" he asked gently.

"There was… there were times when Papa and Roberto Salvatore would talk about a woman" Concetta said slowly, as she tried to think back to all the pieces of conversation she had overheard over the years. "They talked about a woman who was ruthless and strong and who wouldn't be defied, and at times it seemed as though Papa was afraid of her" she admitted, her eyes meeting Jack's. "I always assumed they were talking about Nona Luisa" she explained. "But perhaps I was wrong." Jack considered her statement for a moment before nodding.

"Do you have any information about this woman that could help me to identify her?" Jack asked. Concetta thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Only that Roberto seemed to know a lot about her" Concetta replied. "The way he spoke about her, he seemed to know her very well, which is why at first I think she was Nona Luisa" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Roberto Salvatore was a member of the Camriste, so it is possible he knows her identity" Jack stated.

Although the woman's identity had been hidden from the lower ranks (and even some of the higher ones), it would not be able to be concealed from everyone; it was only natural that certain, higher-ranking members of the Camriste would know who she was. Unfortunately, the only members they knew of were Roberto Salvatore and Cipriano. But, at present, Cipriano was doing a rather admirable job of unwittingly leading them to the truth and, by association, their leader. But the revelation that Roberto Salvatore also knows the woman's identity was problematic; they could hardly interrogate him for information and risk him alerting the woman to what they knew. Even though he was in prison, there were ways he could communicate with her; though his correspondence was being closely vetted. Perhaps he could speak to the warden and get hold of a copy of the visitor's book…

"Giani?" Concetta asked, drawing Jack from his thoughts and prompting him to look towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes" Jack assured her. "Yes, I am. Thank you" he replied warmly. "You've been a great help, Concetta" he stated sincerely. Concetta nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more information" she stated. Jack shook his head.

"You've given me plenty. Thank you" he assured her, before inhaling deeply. "I should probably get back to the station" he said. Disappointment flashed across Concetta's face for a moment before she nodded in understanding.

"Yes" she replied, as she rose from her seat, a motion he copied. "It was nice to see you again, Giani" she stated, as she held out her hand towards him. Jack took it and shook it gently, the formality of their encounter feeling strange but not uncomfortable.

"It was nice to see you too" Jack replied. "Thank you" he added. Concetta smiled gently and nodded in understanding, before exchanging their goodbyes and kind words, and watching as Inspector Jack Robinson walked through her restaurant and towards the door, which she felt certain he would never enter again. Concetta sank with her heart into a nearby chair, and stared down blankly at the menu before her, feeling lost and numb. She sighed lightly and reached for her wine.

Vincenzo, who had witnessed the scene from the bar, finished polishing his final wine glass and walked slowly across the restaurant and towards the door which led to the private rooms of himself and Concetta which were above the restaurant.

Maria Salvatore would be very interested to hear what he had just witnessed.

After enduring an hour with Madame Fleuri, who she had just seen out, Phryne was placated with lemon squash, ginger biscuits, and three pairs of newly-adjusted trousers which fit her perfectly. She had also ordered four new dresses and five new blouses from the catalogue Renee had provided her with, which she had been assured would be with her shortly after her return from Sydney. This news, combined with the knowledge of their impending trip and Jack's reassuring (and logical) words from the night before had all served to comfort Phryne immeasurably, and she was able to remain in her room for half an hour or so assisting Dot with her packing, before spending the rest of the afternoon working her way through the files and papers on the Camorra matters in a state of relative calmness.

When Jack returned home at five o'clock and found her in the parlour, he informed her immediately of his meeting with Concetta, which Phryne listened to attentively. The news that the meeting had been productive, and had provided them with another piece of the puzzle reassured her greatly, and she found herself experiencing the familiar thrill of excitement and anticipation which she often felt with such cases.

"I've spoken to the governor and have asked that a list of Salvatore's visitors be compiled and provided to me" Jack explained. "It should be at the station by tomorrow, and Hugh will make some provisional enquiries. I'll then be able to deal with it personally when we return from Sydney" he explained. "The investigation will proceed in our absence, and I've given Hugh and other officers leading investigations into the Camorra the number to contact us on should anything arise" he advised. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"It sounds like we're making progress" Phryne said calmly. Jack nodded.

"We are" he affirmed. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Perfectly" Phryne replied promptly. "Especially now that I have trousers which actually fit me" she added lightly, hoping to detract attention from what she felt would be her clear nervousness. Jack nodded and smiled gently in response. "We should go to the hospital" she stated.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, aware that he had begun to recount events with Concetta almost the moment he saw her, having seen the concern in her eyes.

"Always, Jack" she replied lightly, before rising from her seat and the chaise lounge and walking towards the hallway. Jack smiled gently in response and, as always, followed his lady detective.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the hospital shortly before six o'clock, walking through the empty waiting room and towards Mac's office. They were greeted warmly by the doctor, who led them inside, and they took up their usual seats before her desk.

After asking the usual questions concerning Phryne's well-being and general health, Mac took her blood pressure, listened to her heart and made further enquiries about how she as feeling following her nasty bout of morning sickness at the beginning of the week.

"I'm fine" Phryne declared with ease. "I'm feeling much better, and I haven't been sick since" she stated. "And my appetite has certainly returned" she added lightly. Mac smiled.

"Good" she replied warmly. "Now, come over to the table, will you?" she asked, as she led Jack and Phryne towards the examination table. "And if you could ask your darling baby to desist in its attempts to break my hand every time I examine you, I'd be most grateful" she teased. Phryne chuckled as she eased herself onto the table.

"I'm sure it's just being friendly, Mac" Phryne said lightly, as she brought her legs onto the table and lay down. "It's saying hello" she added, feigning innocence. "You should try feeling it from the inside" she continued, as Mac drew her dress up over her body and began to examine her stomach. Jack reached for her hand and Phryne laced her fingers between his.

"What does it feel like?" Jack asked curiously. Phryne turned her head towards him with a gentle expression and humorous eyes.

"Like it's trying to kick its way through my abdominal wall" she replied lightly.

"Which it appears to be attempting right now" Mac stated gently, as she pressed down on Phryne's stomach and felt the position of the baby. Jack looked towards Mac and watched her as she examined Phryne, who shifted slightly.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, returning his attention to Phryne.

"Mm" Phryne responded.

"I'm sorry, darling, I know this isn't very comfortable for you. I'll be as quick as I can" Mac soothed.

"It's fine" Phryne returned. Jack looked from Mac to Phryne with concern. Why was she uncomfortable? Sensing his anxiety, Phryne squeezed his hand tighter, which drew his eyes to her own, and she smiled up at him in response. "I'm fine" she assured him. Jack nodded slowly in response and stood closer to her. "Though I think this baby might actually break Mac's hand this time" she said quietly. A small smile played on Jack's lips as he turned towards Mac, who lifted her hands off Phryne's stomach and looked up at her.

"The baby is perfectly fine, and is in the exact position it should be at this stage" Mac advised them. "Which is surprising, given its mother's defiance to all things conventional" she added lightly. Phryne fixed Mac with a faux-reprimanding stare and rolled her eyes playfully in response. "The baby must take after its father."

"Good" Phryne replied automatically, the word escaping her lips before she even had a chance to process it. "And it's alright?" she asked for clarification.

"Absolutely" Mac assured her confidently. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in understanding, as Jack looked towards Mac.

"What position is the baby in?" Jack asked curiously. Mac, always one to provide further education when questions were asked, motioned for Jack to walk towards her. Phryne released his hand and watched as he walked towards Mac, and they both turned to face her abdomen.

"The baby's head is here" Mac explained, placing her fingers gently on the top middle section of Phryne's stomach, "as it is laying vertically, with its legs here" she continued, tracing her warm fingers down the centre of Phryne's stomach, "and arms beside it" she added, gesturing likewise with her hands. Jack stared down at Phryne's stomach and nodded in understanding. "Here" Mac said gently, taking Jack's hands by the wrists and guiding them onto Phryne's stomach, "if you just press-"

"No, I…" Jack replied quietly, nervousness and hesitation in his tone. He remembered how uncomfortable she was when Mac had been examining her, and he didn't want to risk harming her or the baby in his own ignorant attempts to do the same. Despite how much he wanted to feel their baby. He looked up at Mac with an embarrassed expression. "I… I don't want to hurt her…" he explained.

"You won't" Mac replied kindly.

"No, Jack" Phryne reassured him, prompting him to turn towards her. She was looking up at him with warm and gentle eyes. "Go ahead" she stated. Jack hesitated for a moment.

"You won't hurt Phryne or the baby" Mac reassured him. "The baby is protected in Phryne's uterus, and there are several layers of skin and muscle between it and our hands" she soothed. "And you are in the presence of a highly qualified, exceptionally brilliant medical professional" she added lightly, to ease his clear embarrassment. Jack smiled lightly at her remark and nodded. "Alright?" she asked gently. Jack looked back towards Phryne, who nodded and offered him a gentle smile. Jack turned back to Mac and nodded. "Good" Mac replied, before adjusting the position of his hands. "Now, if you just press down here. A little more, more, that's it" she encouraged, as Jack obediently did as he was instructed, and found himself feeling something strong and firm beneath his right hand.

"What's that?" Jack asked Mac, who was watching him with warm eyes.

"That's your baby's chest" Mac replied gently. Jack's breath hitched and he looked back down at his hand. Phryne smiled. Jack pressed his fingers down a little and traced the shape of the tiny baby's body, until he found his fingers pressed gently against its side. He felt exhilarated. "And this" Mac stated, guiding his left hand higher slightly and helping him to apply the correct amount of pressure, "is its head" she explained. Jack could feel the outline of the baby's head against the insides of his fingers, and swallowed hard as he found himself feeling suddenly overcome with emotion. Somehow, feeling the baby beneath Phryne's skin made it seem even more real than the heartbeat. As Jack trailed his right hand down Phryne's stomach, he was rewarded by a flurry of kicks against his palm, prompting him to look up at Phryne, who smiled at him knowingly.

"Would you like to listen to the heartbeat?" Mac asked. Jack swallowed his emotions and turned towards her.

"Yes" he replied huskily. "Thank you" he added. Mac smiled gently and removed the Pinard's horn from the table, as Jack moved his hands aside (with some difficulty), and Mac found the baby's heartbeat. She listened for a short while and nodded with satisfaction, before gesturing for Jack to take up his now familiar place to listen for himself. Mac and Phryne exchanged a look and the lady detective closed her eyes for a moment, feeling perfectly calm and relaxed. If it weren't for the coldness of the device pressed upon her stomach, and the baby kicking enthusiastically in response to Jack and Mac's ministrations, she might have actually fallen asleep. But after Jack had listened to the baby's heartbeat for a couple of minutes, Phryne felt the device being removed from her abdomen, as Mac asked something which she knew for certain she would be unable to sleep through.

"Are you ready for me to examine you, Phryne?" she asked. Phryne sighed gently and opened her eyes. Jack walked towards her and placed his hand gently upon her shoulder but she was able to get up without his assistance, and Jack looked down at her with warm, tender eyes. It was clear that he had been deeply affected by what he'd felt and heard, and his expression prompted Phryne to smile in response.

"I'll be right outside" he assured her. Phryne nodded and he kissed her forehead, before turning on the spot and walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Mac invited Jack back into the room, just as Phryne was adjusting her dress and heading towards the chairs opposite Mac's desk. She and Jack sat down beside each other and looked up at Mac, who was leaning against her desk.

"You and the baby are perfectly healthy, all is progressing as I would expect, and I see no reason why you shouldn't travel to Sydney tomorrow" Mac explained. Phryne smiled in relief.

"Excellent" Phryne returned, before moving to rise from her seat.

"However" Mac added, stilling Phryne's action, as the lady detective looked back up at her intently. "I think it would be best if you have an early night this evening – Jack can explain what that means, darling, as I'm certain you haven't the faintest" Mac stated lightly, much to both Phryne and Jack's amusement. "Have dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning, stay hydrated and eat throughout the journey, and rest as often as your body requires" she advised. "And if you feel unwell at any stage, get off at the next stop and telephone me" she said firmly. Phryne nodded automatically in response.

"I will, Mac" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded and reached into the pocket of her waistcoat, removing a folded piece of paper which she handed to her friend.

"These are the contact details of a friend of mine in Sydney, Dr Arnold Valhampton" Mac explained. "I've spoken with him already and he is more than happy to assist you if you have any concerns during your stay" she said gently. "And you know you can call me at any time" she added. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" Phryne responded.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" Jack added. Mac nodded.

"Have a wonderful time" Mac said sincerely, as Phryne and Jack rose from their seats. "I'll see you both when you get back" she added.

Phryne, Jack and Mac all exchanged their goodbyes and made plans to have dinner together upon the detectives' return from Sydney, before Phryne and Jack walked out of the office and out of the hospital.

After arriving home and having dinner together, Phryne followed Mac's advice by having an early night, tucking herself up in bed and nine o'clock, after having a most wonderful bath, knowing she wouldn't have the opportunity to do so in the morning. However, despite her hopes and intentions of sleeping soundly through the night, her baby apparently had other ideas, and insisted on practicing its tap-dancing and acrobatics until the early hours, meaning that Phryne only fell into a deep sleep shortly after one o'clock in the morning.

To her regret, Phryne rose reluctantly at six o'clock due to her baby's assault upon her bladder, which required her immediately attention. After using the facilities and briefly showering, Phryne wrapped herself in her black patterned silk robe and walked back into the bedroom, where Jack was presently laying out his clothes on the bed he'd just made. Phryne smiled at him as she entered, finding herself feeling slightly awake from the shower, and walked slowly towards him.

"Good morning" Jack greeted.

"It might be in a couple of hours or so, but at the moment it feels like the middle of the night" Phryne said lightly. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"A tad dramatic, Miss Fisher" Jack returned, as he walked slowly towards her. "We don't need to leave until seven" he added. Phryne groaned in response and he smiled. "You can sleep on the train" he soothed. "In that lovely, charming, ridiculously expensive compartment we will be travelling in."

"You booked the tickets, Jack" Phryne protested. "You could've booked us second or even third class seats" she added. Jack met her gaze and rose his eyebrows.

"Not if I'd wanted you to travel with me, I couldn't" he replied. Phryne scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"So you think I'm too proud to travel second class?" she challenged.

"Not at all" Jack countered. "No, Phryne, I don't think that" he assured her. Phryne continued to stare at him sceptically. "It's a long journey and I wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as possible throughout it" he explained. "And you are accustomed to travelling first class." Phryne considered his points, both of which she agreed with, and she lowered her hands from her hips.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied sincerely. "Have you ever travelled first class by train before?"

"No" Jack returned. Phryne smiled.

"Then you're in for quite an adventure" Phryne said mischievously.

"I always am when I'm with you" Jack returned, before smiling at her amused expression and disappearing into the bathroom.

When Jack emerged ten minutes later, he found that Phryne had already got dressed and was standing beside the bed. She was wearing a purple and white patterned shift dress with purple shoes, and a matching coat, scarf, cloche and bag were laid down upon the bed. Her porcelain skin was highlighted by the bright red lipstick she wore, and her hair fell slightly over her face as she examined the large case and carry-on bag which were filled to bursting. Jack's eyes widened at the sight.

"We're only going for four days, Phryne" Jack said, surprised at the sheer volume of clothing she must have packed. "You've packed twice as much as I have."

"That's because there's twice as much of me to cover" Phryne countered, her eyes not leaving the cases. "And I don't appear to have room for my-"

"Bed? Dressing table? Bath tub?" Jack teased, as he walked slowly towards her. Phryne looked up at him and fixed him with one of her (adorable) stares.

"Book" she said firmly, raising a copy of a tome by Dorothy Sayers which she had been holding in her left hand. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"I'm sure I can fit it in my case" he said kindly, holding out his hand. Phryne appeared to consider the question for a moment before releasing the book into his care.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied. Jack smiled gently in response.

"Why don't you go and have breakfast while I get ready?" Jack suggested. "I'll be down in a few minutes" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement and picked up her garments and bag from the bed, and was about to reach for her carry-on case when Jack stopped her. "Phryne" he said, prompting her to look back up at him. "It's alright, I'll bring them down" he said kindly. Phryne was about to protest but found her words, argument and inclination to using both disappearing at the look in his eyes. She sighed gently and accepted defeat, and walked quietly out of the room and down the staircase, towards the alluring scent of toast and butter.

Ten minutes later Jack, dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a dark grey tie, stacked their bags neatly against the wall opposite the coat rack and joined Phryne in the dining room for a light breakfast of toast and marmalade. At ten to seven, they rose from their seats and put on their coats and hats, gathering their items and surveying their bags one final time, as Mr Butler came into the hallway dressed in his hat and coat.

"Are you ready Miss, Inspector?" he politely enquired. Phryne straightened her cloche and ran her hand down her coat.

"Yes, Mr B. Thank you" she returned. Mr Butler nodded and walked towards Jack, who was picking up the heaviest of the cases. Which, unsurprisingly, belonged to Phryne.

"Allow me to assist you, Inspector" said Mr Butler, as he picked up the remaining cases, which Jack thanked him for, as he opened the front door and led the way down the path and towards the Hispano. Phryne, feeling rather unhelpful, picked up her small (and very light) purple handbag and followed them out, closing the door firmly behind her.

After loading up the car with Jack, Mr Butler drove the detectives to the train station, where they arrived shortly after seven o'clock, leaving them plenty of time to find their way to the platform for the 7.30am train to Sydney. Mr Butler and Jack carried their bags from the car and into the station, as Phryne led the way towards the platform, where the train was already waiting. A helpful steward who saw Phryne approach walked towards her immediately and offered his assistance, which Jack wondered was due to her evident condition or the fact she was a beautiful, well-dressed woman. He quickly decided the question was irrelevant and thanked the younger man as he relieved Mr Butler of the bags he carried and stepped onto the train with them. Phryne turned towards Mr Butler with a smile.

"Have a wonderful time, Miss, Inspector" Mr Butler said warmly. Phryne's smile softened.

"Thank you, Mr B" she replied. "Please remember to call us at any time, you have the number" she advised. "Especially if it's anything to do with Jane" she continued. "Or our current cases" she added. Mr Butler nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Miss" he assured her. Phryne nodded in response, and was about to turn to head towards the train, when she looked back up at Mr Butler and met his gaze.

"Oh, I…" Phryne began, finding the words which had formed on her lips vanishing suddenly, as her nerves overtook her. "The furniture for the nursery should be ready by the end of next week" Phryne explained. "Would you mind asking Cec and Bert to clear everything out of the room at some point during the week?" she asked tentatively. "It can be stored in another one of the spare rooms or in the attic, and I'll deal with it when I return" she added. Mr Butler nodded gently in response.

"Of course, Miss. I'll see to it at once" he said reassuringly. Phryne felt herself begin to relax slightly.

"Thank you, Mr B" she responded, as Jack walked up behind her. Mr B smiled one of his warm, paternal smiles once more.

"I've taken the liberty of placing a thermos of hot lemon squash and one of coffee in your luggage, Sir, as well as a small quantity of Miss Fisher's biscuits" Mr Butler advised them, earning a smile from Phryne, who thanked him. "Have a safe journey, Miss" he continued. "Inspector" he added.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack returned politely, as Mr B nodded in response.

"I will collect you both from the station upon your return" Mr Butler assured them. "Have a lovely time, both of you" he added, before they exchanged their goodbyes and Mr Butler turned and walked across the station, disappearing into the crowd. Phryne exhaled deeply and turned towards Jack, and the patiently-waiting steward.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked.

"Always" Phryne replied, as she looked up at him. "Do you have our tickets?"

"I've just shown them to the steward" Jack returned. "He's going to take us to our compartment."

"Wonderful" replied Phryne, as Jack stepped aside to allow her to pass first. She smiled at the steward as she got onto the train, as Jack stood close behind her, and followed him down the aisle.

Jack followed Phryne down the aisle, watching with interest (but not surprise) as several of the passengers turned towards her (and then to him, oddly enough), and began to make hushed comments to each other. If Phryne did notice, which he was certain she would have done, she didn't react at all, and simply continued to follow the steward towards the first class cabins, taking everything in her stride.

 _I suppose she's used to it by now_ , Jack mused, as they were led into first class.

The steward led them past the first two compartments and then stopped at the third, opening the door for Phryne, who thanked him as she stepped inside. Jack followed her into the compartment, thanking the steward as he did so, and glanced around it. It looked remarkably similar to Phryne's compartment on the Ballarat express, when she had commandeered his second investigation which she would always describe as 'their' case. Jack siled fondly at the memory as he stepped inside, his eyes drifting across the mahogany woodwork, the plush, red-upholstered seats and the large window overlooking the opposite platform. Phryne sat herself down on the seat to the right, sitting close to the window and staring out of it, resting her arms around her stomach as she did so. Jack was quite struck by the image, and it was only when the steward moved past him to put some of their luggage into the storage area that he blinked himself out of his thoughts, and walked towards the storage area to his left beside the door, where he placed Phryne's bags.

"Is there anything you require, Sir? Madam?" asked the steward. When Jack realised that the man was actually addressing him too, he turned towards him.

"I think we're fine, thank you" Phryne replied pleasantly, having turned towards the steward. "Jack?" she asked.

"No, thank you" Jack replied politely. The steward nodded and took a step back.

"Have a pleasant journey" he said sincerely, before walking out of their compartment and closing the door behind him. Jack looked at Phryne, who was sitting in the corner of the chair, and appeared to be struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?" Jack asked gently. Phryne looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

"Not nearly as well as I had hoped to, I'm afraid" Phryne replied quietly. "Your child saw to that" she continued, as her right arm cradled the base of her rounded tummy. "And apparently it's reluctant to let me sleep now, either" she stated, adjusting her position as she tried to get comfortable. The baby was very active this morning, moving seemingly endlessly, its hands and feet assaulting her from all directions. "It really does feel like I'm carrying an octopus" she added lightly. Jack smiled slightly and walked towards her, sitting down beside her and placing his right arm around her, drawing her close. She closed her eyes immediately and hummed in satisfaction.

"I'm sorry" Jack said sincerely. "Do you want me to turn down the seats to make them into the bed?" he offered kindly. "Perhaps you could try and get some sleep?"

"No thank you" Phryne mumbled tiredly, as she leaned into him. Jack moved over slightly as she drew her legs onto the seat and snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. "I'd like to stay right here" she added. Jack pressed a light kiss upon her forehead and nodded, as she draped her right arm across his chest. Jack reached across her and pulled down the blind, which dimmed the light in the compartment, as Phryne hummed lightly in response.

She was asleep moments later.

For the next few hours Jack sat perfectly still beside Phryne, who slept soundly against him, her chest rising and falling rhythmically against his side. He felt the baby kicking on several occasions, delivering strong kicks to his side and abdomen, which he was surprised did not wake Phryne. He considered that she must either be used to it by now or completely and utterly exhausted. Jack stroked her back soothingly as she slept, her hot breath drifting across his chest and towards his neck. She felt very warm against him, as though her body were emitting heat, which he considered was possibly due to the fact the windows were closed and she was still wearing her coat. But neither the baby's kicks nor the heat disturbed her from her slumber, and it was not until half-past ten that she finally began to stir.

Phryne inhaled deeply and hummed against Jack's chest, as she shifted beside him and drew her hand across him, pressing down upon his chest as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Jack watched as she looked up at him tiredly, as she pushed herself away from the back of the seat and placed her feet upon the ground.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Phryne mumbled tiredly. "I'll be right back" she added, as she reluctantly extricated herself from Jack's embrace. Jack rose to his feet as she did and watched as she walked slowly out of the compartment.

When Phryne returned a few minutes later, she found herself smiling at what she found.

In her absence, Jack had converted the two seats into a bed and was standing over it, adjusting the cushions and moving the blanket aside. He had also turned on the little lights on the opposite side of the compartment, bathing the room in a warm, pleasant light. It was enchanting and incredibly soothing. Jack turned to face her as she entered and took several steps towards her, handing her a thermos of lemon squash (though she hoped in vain it would be coffee) and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"I'm fine, really, I don't need to-"

"You're exhausted" Jack countered, as she accepted the thermos from him. "Come and lie down. Just for a little while" he encouraged. Phryne looked up at him for a moment and sighed gently.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to be such a tiresome passenger during the trip" Phryne said quietly. "Hopefully someone will get murdered before we reach our next stop" she added lightly.

"You are not tiresome, you're tired" Jack corrected. "And with your habit of attracting trouble, a murder is a distinct possibility, so please don't tempt fate" he teased. Phryne chuckled lightly and drank some of the lemon squash, which was delicious. Mr Butler always made it to perfection.

"You don't believe in fate" Phryne returned. Jack simply smiled in response.

"Why don't you come and lie down?" he encouraged, placing his hand in the centre of her back.

"Because I'll fall asleep" Phryne replied bluntly.

"That's the idea" Jack returned. Phryne sighed.

"This is the first day we have had together without murders or distractions or my aunt, and I don't want to waste it" Phryne stated candidly. Jack stared at her for a moment. "I want to spend some time with you" she explained, straightening his tie as she spoke.

"You are spending time with me" Jack replied gently. "And we'll be spending even more time together, without murders or cases or distractions, for four whole days in Sydney" he explained. Phryne released his tie from her grasp and looked up to meet his gaze. "Please come and lie down" he asked, his voice filled with kindness and concern. It was the latter which made Phryne accede to his request. She sighed lightly once more and nodded in assent.

Phryne removed her coat and hung it up beside the door, before placing her thermos on the small table and making her way towards the bed.

Phryne sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes, before easing herself back onto the bed and getting beneath the sheets, which were treacherously warm and inviting. She could feel herself drifting off even as she was sitting. She looked up and found Jack walking towards her, and smiled tiredly as he sat on the bed beside her, remaining on top of the sheets. He sat with his back against the wall and Phryne edged closer to him, placing her head on his chest and wrapping her right arm around him as she snuggled into him. He could smell her shampoo and her perfume and he felt his heart race.

"It really is nice to spend time together without a corpse" Phryne stated lightly, pulling him from his thoughts. Jack smiled.

"I do prefer the company of the living" he responded.

"Surely that depends on whose company you are keeping?" Phryne challenged. "Or, perhaps, whose corpse is on the table" she mused. Jack looked down upon her.

"Yes, I suppose it does" Jack returned, his eyes warm and affectionate as they met hers. "Now stop arguing with me and go to sleep" he teased. Phryne chuckled lightly in response and draped her right arm across her chest.

"Or what? You'll cuff me?" Phryne countered.

"Don't tempt me" Jack returned, regretting his words almost immediately. He felt Phryne smile against him and saw the mischievous glint in her eyes as their eyes met. "You know what I meant."

"I hope so, Jack" Phryne teased, running her fingers down his side as she held onto him. "I hope so" she repeated, as she nuzzled against his chest and sighed deeply.

Jack felt her fall asleep again a few minutes later.

Jack spent the next couple of hours reading as Phryne slept, and made excellent progress with his Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe. The trip passed fairly quickly and without issue, and the only interruptions Jack experienced in relation to his reading were the arrival of a guard to check their tickets and Phryne's habit of mumbling tired, unrecognisable words in her sleep, which he found to be very endearing. He could also have sworn he heard something that sounded like 'Aunt Prudence' at one stage, which he was minded to tease her about later. But given her exhaustion, natural embarrassment and inevitable denial, he decided against it.

At half past twelve, having spent the five whole hours of the train journey asleep, Phryne's body clock roused her from her slumber as a familiar sensation overcame her. Jack felt her hand creep up his left arm and towards his wrist, which she angled towards herself, smiling happily as she looked at his watch. Jack, who was amused by her action, lowered his book onto the table beside her and looked at her expectantly.

"It's half past twelve" explained the recently-woken Phryne, whose sleep seemed to have restored her completely.

"Yes it is" Jack confirmed after a few moments' thought. "Can I ask what the significance of the time is?" he asked. Phryne scoffed lightly.

"Jack" she sighed, her eyes meeting his. "It means that the dining car is serving lunch" she said simply, smiling at him once more, before throwing her covers aside. Jack smiled in amusement and got off the bed obediently, as Phryne eased herself towards the edge and slipped on her shoes, before standing tall beside Jack. She smiled at him once more and reached for her handbag, refreshing her lipstick (which Jack thought was strange, given the fact she was just about to eat) and looked up at him with a confident and determined gaze. "Are you hungry?" she asked, a slight degree of concern in her voice, as though she feared the answer would be 'no'. Jack smiled at her and nodded, and her own smile widened. "Excellent" she replied. "If memory serves, you didn't have time to enjoy the cuisine on our last train journey together" she stated, as she moved across the compartment and towards the door.

"No, I didn't" Jack returned. "Due to a rather over-zealous young woman climbing a water tower which held a hanging corpse" he stated as Phryne opened the door. She turned her head to face him and met his gaze.

"I wasn't over-zealous. I acted perfectly rationally given the circumstances" Phryne declared. Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Well, at least I know you won't be climbing any more water towers for a while" Jack returned. "Not on this journey, at least" he added. Phryne smiled mischievously in response.

"Don't tempt me, inspector" Phryne replied teasingly. "You know I can always find ways to amuse myself" she added, before leading him down the aisle and towards the dining car.

"Yes I do" Jack sighed. Phryne smiled at his wary response.

"It's a gift" she said simply, as she led Jack past the other compartments and towards the first class dining car.

Since her rest, Phryne was feeling very much more awake, completely restored, and insatiably hungry. Her experiences with first-class dining during train journeys had been very good indeed, and she was therefore looking forward to her lunch very much. Perhaps they would have some more of that divine Quiche Lorraine they were serving last time? With the crisp green salad, boiled eggs and freshly baked bread? Oh, she could eat platefuls. Phryne was musing over what she could have for lunch when she arrived at the doors to the dining car, but before she could reach for them they flew open before her, and a young boy came rushing out, barrelling into her. Phryne's body tensed in shock and she reached out towards him, grabbing his shoulders with her hands instinctively to steady him. Phryne felt Jack's hand on her back and his body against hers.

"Whoa there, careful" Phryne said, amusement and surprise present in her tone. "Are you alright?" she asked, as a young boy with dark hair looked up at her with wide eyes. He couldn't be more than six years old, was very well-dressed, and had something Phryne suspected was chocolate around his mouth. She found herself smiling at the sight, and the young boy's frightened eyes calmed slightly.

"Sorry, Miss…" he mumbled nervously, shrinking away from her touch. Phryne released him and watched as he stepped backwards into the arms of a young, thin woman with red hair, who she suspected was his governess.

"Billy! What are you- oh" the young woman said, her eyes widening as she saw Phryne's face, then her belly, at which point she gasped. "Oh, Madam, I'm so sorry, he's been very excitable during the trip" she said quickly. Phryne smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Yes, I can imagine" Phryne responded. Although really, in all honesty, she couldn't. She had little experience with children this age, certainly not boys. She looked back towards little Billy, who was clinging to his governess with his head low, looking rather sheepish. "I hope you have a nice journey, Billy" Phryne said kindly. The little boy had to be nudged by his governess for a response.

"Thank you, Miss" he said quietly. Phryne smiled at him gently, but it didn't appear to help.

"I hope he didn't hurt you, Madam?" the young governess asked tentatively. Phryne met her gaze and shook her head.

"Not at all" Phryne returned simply. The young woman looked relieved.

"I'm sorry again, Miss. I'll take him back now" she said nervously, before turning towards her young charge. "Come on, Billy" the young woman directed, putting her arm around the boy. "Before you cause any more trouble" she added quietly. Phryne pressed her lips together and waited until they had taken several steps away, before turning towards Jack and answering the question that she knew he'd been itching to ask for the past minute or so.

"I'm perfectly fine" Phryne said confidently. "Though I'm becoming increasingly hungry and there may be casualties if I don't eat soon" she added quietly. Jack detected the serious undertone in her voice and walked towards her.

"Then let's not delay it a moment longer" he replied, before walking past her and opening the door for her, and standing aside to enable her to walk through. "No more children" he stated. Phryne smiled gently and walked past him into the dining car.

"What a relief" she said quietly, earning a smile from Jack, who followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

As Phryne walked through the dining cart, her eyes drifted curiously across the tables as she passed them, three of which were occupied. The first table was playing host to a rather large lady in her late fifties with fluffy grey hair stuffed under a brown felt hat, whose little dog was gnawing on the table leg (much to the steward's evident discomfort). The second table was occupied by a man and a woman in their mid-twenties who, Phryne suspected due to their intimate conversation and the fact they were unable to keep their hands (or feet, in the lady's case) off each other, were newlyweds. They seemed to be completely oblivious to everything that was going on around them, and were contently allowing their soup to chill before them as they spoke. Phryne walked past them towards a table towards the end of the car, which was a few feet behind another occupied table, which held two rather formally-dressed gentlemen in their early to mid-forties, who were drinking expensive whiskey and gesturing to a document on the table before them which, from the snippets of conversation Phryne overhead, appeared to be a Will. _Interesting_ , Phryne mused, as she led Jack towards the vacant table behind them. She was about to sit down when a steward approached her, pulling out her chair for her before Jack had a chance. As she turned to thank him, she recognised him as the young man who had assisted her and Jack with their cases that morning, and she smiled up at him.

"Good afternoon" Phryne said pleasantly, as the young man took a step back. Jack thanked him and sat down opposite Phryne, as the steward handed the lady detective and then the inspector a menu. Phryne's eyes drifted down it hungrily, and she was delighted to see that they were still serving Quiche Lorraine! How wonderful. With one of those delicious little green salads that they are so apt at preparing…

Phryne was so engrossed in the menu that she barely registered the words of the steward, who was going over the specials and courses and drinks and waiting times. She heard Jack responding politely on a few occasions but was far too engaged in reading the contents of the green salad to pay the conversation much heed. It was only when Jack said her name for a second time that she looked up at him.

"Phryne" Jack repeated, prompting her to lower the menu slightly and blink, looking up at him expectantly. Jack's expression softened. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

Phryne hesitated for a moment, as her thoughts shifted from that delectable quiche to the question Jack had just asked her. As she looked at Jack, she found her eyes drifting towards a tall glass of yellow liquid on the table behind theirs, and her mouth began to water.

"I'd like some orange juice, please" Phryne returned. The steward nodded in understanding a made a note, as Jack requested some tea, prompting the young man to disappear towards a door behind Phryne.

"Have you decided what you're having?" Jack asked conversationally. Phryne smirked.

"I'd decided before I entered the dining car" Phryne admitted quietly. Jack smiled and returned his attentions to his menu.

After a couple of minutes the steward returned and presented them both with their drinks, which they thanked him for, before giving their orders for lunch; Phryne selected Quiche Lorraine with a green salad, and Jack opted for ham and cheese sandwiches. The steward left promptly once more and Phryne reached for the tall glass of orange juice (which had a slice of orange inside it for decoration. How lovely) and slowly began to sip. Jack, who was pouring his tea, found his attentions quickly drawn to Phryne, who inhaled sharply and grimaced, placing her hand over her mouth as she lowered the barely-touched glass back onto the table. Jack looked up at her with concern and confusion.

"Phryne?" he asked, as he placed his teapot down onto the table. Phryne was frowning in confusion and her hand was hovering before her mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked instinctively. She looked like she was about to be sick. Jack had half-risen from his chair when she spoke and allayed this concern.

"It tastes like blood. Like metal" Phryne said, picking up a napkin and pressing it to her lips, as she stared accusingly at the orange juice.

"What?" Jack asked, reaching for the glass, which he held under his nose and sniffed. Phryne watched as he then took a small sip of it, which didn't seem to affect him at all, and laid the glass upon the table. "It tastes fine" he said gently. Phryne stared up at him in shock.

"It tasted bloody, like copper" she insisted, staring at him in confusion. Jack was uncertain how to reply, having found nothing suspicious about the drink at all. The orange juice tasted precisely how he would expect it to taste. Like oranges.

"Have you bit your lip?" Jack asked.

"No" Phryne returned immediately, her voice slightly quieter. Jack watched her for a moment before looking down towards the table, his eyes drifting from her drink to his, and then back towards her. She looked confused and uncertain and possibly a little embarrassed. "I don't understand" she admitted. Jack lifted his freshly poured cup of tea to Phryne and offered it to her.

"Here, drink this" he gently instructed, as Phryne accepted the glass from him instinctively. "Perhaps it's because of the pregnancy" he offered. Though really, he wasn't sure.

"It hasn't happened before" Phryne said quietly, as she stared suspiciously at the tea before taking a tentative sip. Jack was relieved to find that the taste was inoffensive, and she continued to drink. "How strange" she added, seemingly wanting to abandon the subject. Jack nodded slowly.

"I'll order you something else to drink" he offered kindly, rising from his seat and heading towards the bar before Phryne had a chance to protest.

Jack returned to the table about a minute later with a jug of generously iced lemon squash and a fresh glass, which he immediately began to fill. Phryne pressed her lips together and kept her attentions on the glass as Jack filled it to the top. She smiled a little sheepishly at him and drew the glass towards her, thanking him as he laid the jug down beside her and returned to his seat. Jack smiled at her gently and nodded in response and, she was relieved to find, changed the subject of the conversation.

"We should be in Sydney by seven" Jack advised. Phryne took a few sips of the delightful beverage and closed her eyes for a moment, before removing the glass from her lips and watching Jack intently. "How are you finding the journey so far?"

Jack and Phryne were presented with their lunch a few minutes later, which they both enjoyed immeasurably. Phryne, who always felt ravenous after sleeping, had to exercise considerable restraint in order to eat her quiche in a socially acceptable manner, and was very proud of herself for achieving it. Her contentment at her delicious lunch and self-control was then further improved by Jack, who suggested they order scones with cream and raspberry jam for dessert, knowing how fond Phryne was of cream teas (which she had explained to him in detail early on in their acquaintance, which included a brief lecture on whether to apply jam or cream first which, in England, was apparently quite an issue). Jack ordered more tea and Phryne drank more of her drink as their dessert was prepared and brought to them, much to the lady detective's delight. She and Jack spent a further half an hour in the dining car, enjoying their dessert and talking, and it was only when Phryne realised that she was eyeing up her third scone that she forced herself to desist. Jack was about to ask if she wanted the final scone when he noticed her stifle a yawn, and he smiled gently in response. It was almost half-past one, but she was clearly still recovering from her lack of sleep from the night before.

"Why don't we head back to our compartment?" Jack suggested. Phryne met his gaze with tired eyes and nodded.

"Very well, Jack" she returned, before rising from her seat. As she did so the young and attentive steward (who Jack sensed was rather fond of Phryne) approached them and offered his services. Phryne thanked him politely for the delicious lunch, but assured him they were quite alright, tucking in her chair and walking towards Jack, who also thanked the steward, before leading Phryne out of the car and back towards the first class compartments. Phryne stifled another yawn and Jack's expression softened.

"Tired?" he asked gently as they reached their compartment, holding the door open for her as she walked inside.

"Apparently so" Phryne returned quietly. She waited until Jack had followed her into the compartment before turning around to face him. "I'm sorry, Jack, I had no idea I was this exhausted" she admitted solemnly. "I'll try and stay awake for the remainder of the journey, instead of abandoning you for sleep yet again" she added, attempting to sound wry and light-hearted when she was actually quite clearly embarrassed.

Jack, who picked up one her embarrassment straight away, immediately adopted a reassuring expression and walked towards her. He was not used to her apologising; she was usually so unapologetically herself, acting in accordance with her own desires without feeling the need to explain herself to anyone. Although he had not admitted it, it was one of the things he admired about her the greatest: to be so brave in a world that tried to restrict everyone with its rules; a word in which he himself was similarly restrained. Though perhaps not quite so much as he once was. And so seeing Phryne seeming embarrassed, sorry and even guilty for her actions – actions which in no way necessitated an apology - at a time where she should be feeling those emotions the least, both confused and concerned him greatly, and he wanted to reassure her that it was quite alright.

"If you're tired, you should rest" Jack said simply, his voice gentle and kind. "And you have absolutely nothing to apologise for" he assured her. Her apologies were becoming a frequent occurrence during her pregnancy, and were almost always unnecessary, certainly now.

Phryne looked up at Jack with gentle eyes, and was both grateful and a little wary that he had made it all sound so simple.

"Why don't you come and sit next to me on the bed, and we can talk" she said invitingly. "I may even be able to stay awake for more than five minutes" she added. Jack smiled in response and, sensing her anxiety, desisted in any further attempts to induce her to sleep. He knew she'd succumb to the state when she was ready.

"Of course" Jack replied kindly. Phryne smiled in response, then her expression shifted slightly and she sighed.

"Just as soon as I've been to the bathroom" she stated, frustration and weariness present in her tone. Jack nodded in understanding and stepped aside to allow her to pass.

When Phryne returned to the compartment a few minutes later, she found Jack sat on his side of the bed, reading more of his book. She smiled gently at the scene before her as she approached it, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking off her shoes, before settling herself down beside him and getting comfortable (which, as of late, was not an easy task).

"What are you reading?" Phryne asked curiously, as she attempted to glance at the spine. Jack turned the cover of the book towards her and she smiled. "Edgar Allan Poe" she read. "Which story are you reading at present?"

"I was just about to start _The Raven_ " Jack informed her. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded. "Would you like to hear it?"

Phryne, who had already read the text on several occasions, looked up at him and smiled.

"I would" she confirmed, as Jack opened the book and looked down at the page, before starting to read the familiar story to her.

Phryne was asleep before he reached the third page.

It was almost four o'clock before Phryne awoke from dreams of ravens and writing desks, due to experiencing an interesting combination of being both thirsty and desperate for the bathroom. Jack, who seemed to have a superhuman ability to realise the moment she awoke, looked down upon her just as her eyes flickered open, and watched as she quickly rose into a sitting position before easing herself towards the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right back" Phryne said tiredly, as she slipped her feet into her shoes and stood up with some effort, before heading towards the door of their compartment.

When Phryne returned a few minutes later, feeling both alert and awake, she approached the bed with a renewed sense of energy, picking up her thermos as she walked. Jack looked up at her and put his book on the table beside him, as he watched her get onto the bed.

"You're looking well-rested" Jack remarked. Phryne removed the thermos from her lips and rested it beside her.

"So I should, given the fact I've practically been hibernating" Phryne returned. "What time is it?" she asked curiously. She must have slept for at least half an hour.

"Four o'clock" Jack informed her. Phryne's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked, reaching for his wrist and turning his watch towards her, as though she didn't believe him. Jack watched her with amusement. "Oh" she said, releasing her hold on his arm and leaning back against the pillows. Jack turned towards her. "I suppose that explains why I'm feeling so awake."

"I'd imagine it does" Jack agreed. Phryne's eyes, which had been trained on his, drifted down towards her abdomen, where she tenderly rested her hand.

"Apparently the baby feels the same" she stated, sitting up a little straighter in an attempt to get comfortable, as the child delivered a series of kicks to her abdominal wall, which she felt quite certain would bruise.

"May I?" Jack asked.

"Of course" Phryne replied immediately. "You don't have to ask" she added gently. Jack smiled softly in response and placed his hand on her stomach, and found a flurry of kicks greeting the centre of his palm. Jack smiled in response and stared at her rounded belly, transfixed.

"It's very active today, isn't it?" he remarked.

"It certainly is" Phryne agreed. "It feels like the little rascal is trying to fight its way out" she said lightly. Jack smiled.

"I don't know about that" Jack replied. "I'd imagine he or she is quite comfortable in there" he explained.

"For the moment" Phryne replied quietly, stroking her belly tenderly as she spoke. As soon as she uttered the words she found feelings of anxiety returned to her at the memory of a conversation that they almost had, which had been prevented by the revelation about the female leader of the Camorra. Phryne's gentle expression became sombre and she looked up at Jack, who was still staring at her stomach. "Jack, can we talk?" she asked gently. Her words caused Jack to look up at her immediately, his expression now serious and attentive as he met her gaze.

"Of course we can" he assured her, as he looked at her encouragingly. "What would you like to talk about?" he asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and waited for several moments before responding.

"I think we need to talk about what's going to happen after the baby's born" Phryne began tentatively, finding the subject inducing a renewed sense of fear and anxiety within her. "I mean… in terms of the practicalities" she explained. Jack nodded encouragingly and waited patiently for her to continue. He knew how difficult she found speaking so candidly, especially about this, and he was both relieved and grateful to find that she now felt ready to discuss the matter. "This isn't a subject we can just dance around until it's too late" she added.

"I agree" Jack said warmly. Phryne found herself feeling somewhat relieved, but still considerably nervous.

"When the baby's born, I want to stay at home for a while, and not work on cases" Phryne said quickly. "I don't know how long for, but I think it's the right thing for me to do, for the baby" she explained. Jack listened attentively and nodded at intervals. "I need to learn about… well, everything really, and I want to be there constantly, especially at the beginning" she explained. Jack heard the anxiety and nervousness in her voice, and simply nodded in response, meeting her gaze with a reassuring expression. He knew the best thing he could do now was not to speak, but to let her talk. "I do want to continue my work, Jack" she said firmly. Jack nodded confidently in agreement. "After a while" she added, as he continued to listen. "But I don't like the thought of a stranger looking after our baby" she admitted quietly. "I know, people hire nannies and nurses and governesses all the time, but I don't want to" she said decidedly. "I don't want someone we don't know looking after our baby and-" Jack reached towards Phryne, who was sounding increasingly anxious as she spoke, and held her hand tightly, which had the effect of silencing her for the moment.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. "Whatever we decide, it is going to be something that you – that we – are comfortable with" he assured her, as she stared up at him with wide eyes filled with fear and embarrassment. "And if you don't want to hire someone to look after the baby, then that is fine. We will find an alternative" he said. Phryne stared at him for a short while before nodding.

"Dot has offered to look after the baby whilst we work" Phryne informed him. "But she wants to continue to learn to be a detective, and I won't take that away from her" she stated with conviction. "She said that she would like to look after our children together, but obviously she and Hugh don't have any children yet" she explained. "I won't try and limit her ambitions, Jack. I won't" she said. Jack nodded in agreement and Phryne felt herself feeling encouraged to continue. "Mr B also made a similar offer, which was very generous of him. He really does have quite a way with children" she mused. "Aunt Prudence has also offered to help with the baby" she explained. "She's mentioned it several times, she's really rather keen" she admitted. "When I had lunch with her last week after swimming in her pool, she made the offer again, saying that she'd gladly look after the baby whilst we're engaged, and that she'd be happy to do so" she explained. "She said her staff could help her, and they're all wonderful people, Jack. They were always so good with Arthur, and…" Phryne trailed off, finding herself feeling suddenly choked with emotion at the memory of her late cousin. Jack squeezed her hand.

"Is that what you want?" he asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment and met his gaze.

"I…" Phryne began, before faltering. "What do you think?" she asked. "This is your decision too" she said kindly. Jack thought carefully for several moments before responding.

"I think your aunt is a very capable, very loving woman who would take excellent care of our child" Jack replied candidly. "The way she was with Arthur, and the way she is with you, it's clear that she loves you deeply and would do everything within her power to protect and care for our child" he stated. "I'm sure she'll be a constant houseguest once the baby's born. She was very attentive of Mary and her son, and still is, from my understanding" he added. "Your aunt will want to help you, Phryne, and she doesn't strike me as the type of woman to make such a generous offer if she had any qualms about doing so" he stated reassuringly. "And if it's what you want too, then it's certainly something we can discuss with your aunt further" he assured her. Phryne, who was nodding as he spoke, seemed to be becoming considerably less nervous. "Why don't we invite her to dinner when we get back and talk it over with her then?" Jack suggested. Phryne nodded immediately in assent.

"Thank you, Jack" she said warmly, a small smile playing on her lips. Jack smiled gently in response.

"We will make this work, Phryne" Jack said, his voice gentle but confident. "Between you, me, your aunt, Dot and Mr Butler, we will be able to take care of this child, and you will still be able to work" he assured her. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I know" she replied, somewhat uncertainly.

"There is always someone at your home, usually Dorothy or Mr Butler" Jack continued gently, "and sometimes you are able to work and even interview clients from home, which you could do whilst the baby was there" he continued. "And when I'm at home and you're working on your own cases, I can look after the baby" he explained, as he tried to run through as many possible scenarios as he could to assure her that their lifestyles made not only looking after a baby possible, but practical. "And all of that is without taking into account your aunt's very generous offer" he explained. Phryne considered the matter for a moment and nodded confidently in response.

"Yes, you're right" she replied gently. "It's just a lot to think about, that's all" she explained. "It's such a big decision."

"We've made many of those as of late" Jack assured her. Phryne smiled and nodded in agreement. "And we still have plenty of time" he stated, even though he knew she didn't believe it. "We have four months before this baby arrives, Phryne. That's plenty of time to work out these details. And we will work it out" he stated with conviction. "I promise" he added.

"I know we will" Phryne replied quietly, before tilting her head up and meeting his gaze. "Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely. Jack wrapped his arm around her and drew her close. They remained silent for several moments as they sat beside each other, until Phryne's eyes drifted towards Jack's watch once more. "We'll be in Sydney in a few hours" she observed.

"We will" Jack confirmed, looking down upon her as he spoke. "I hope you're prepared to be surrounded by children, food and people aching to 'look after' you" he stated. Phryne chuckled against his chest.

"I'm certainly looking forward to seeing your family again, and you know my feelings on the subject of food" she stated. Jack smiled and nodded. "But I've never been very good at being 'looked after'" she informed him. Jack stroked her side soothingly and nodded in understanding. He knew that Phryne's lack of experience in this area was due to both her fierce independence, and the extremely difficult upbringing she had had. But since discovering her pregnancy, she had accepted much more assistance and advice (and even rules) than he ever thought she could. And he was very, very proud of her.

"If it gets too much, just tell me" Jack offered kindly. Phryne looked up at him with a gentle expression.

"It won't" Phryne responded, having considered the matter for several moments. "Not with your family, Jack. It never could" she assured him. Jack's family, and in particular Sheila, had a way of comforting and assisting her without questioning or criticising or doubting her, which was something she wasn't very used to. Sheila had a way of making her feel protected and calm and incredibly safe, in a maternal version of how Jack made her feel. And, to her surprise and relief, this did not make her feel uncomfortable or afraid in the slightest. In fact, she appreciated it completely, and was immeasurably grateful. "I'm really looking forward to spending time with them all" she added sincerely. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"They feel exactly the same way about you" he informed her. Phryne looked a little embarrassed for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"Well, of course they do" she responded, feigning arrogance which, Jack felt certain, was in an attempt to hide her anxiety. And Jack had no intentions of removing that mechanism from her.

"Precisely" Jack returned, his voice gentle and sincere, as Phryne looked up at him with gentle eyes.

"So what exactly are we going to be getting up to in Sydney?" Phryne asked.

Jack looked down upon her with a smile, drew his hand gently across her back in repetitive soothing motions, and began to speak. He and Phryne then spent the next three hours (all of which Phryne managed to remain awake, as she would proudly declare later that day) discussing how they could spend their time in Sydney with Jack's family, before moving onto other subjects such as the baby, the nursery, Dot and Hugh, current cases and the upcoming events they were due to attend together (namely the Police and Firemen's Ball and the Mayor's Ball, which Phryne teased Jack was 'overcome with excitement and anticipation'). They had been so engaged in their conversation that it came as somewhat of a surprise to both of them when Jack checked his watch and realised it was quarter to seven, meaning they'd be arriving at their destination in fifteen minutes. Phryne then immediately got off the bed and gathered their belongings, as Jack returned the bed to its former state independently, despite Phryne's offers to assist, and her assurances that they were 'merely large cushions, Jack. Of course I can help you'. Instead, Phryne found herself entrusted with the very serious task of ensuring that they had all of their possessions when they left the train, which occupied her for about thirty seconds.

* * *

By the time the train pulled into the station in Sydney, Phryne and Jack were both wearing their hats and coats and had their bags and cases stacked neatly beside them. Just as jack opened the door to leave, their steward approached them and offered his assistance with their luggage once more, which Jack accepted, allowing the man to carry the lighter of the cases from the train. Jack followed him close behind and quickly got off the train, placing his luggage on the platform before turning back towards Phryne, and offered her his hand as she alighted. He was only mildly surprised that she accepted. Jack then lifted the luggage and followed the steward towards the main road, and found that he had already hailed a taxi and was in the process of loading their possessions into the back of it. Jack thanked the man and tipped him generously, before holding the car door open for Phryne, who wrapped her coat tightly around her and eased herself onto the cool leather seats, as Jack and the steward attended to the rest of their luggage. When Jack got into the back seat of the cab, he was not at all surprised to find Phryne leaning against the window, her eyes closed, her dark hair draped across her porcelain cheeks, as sleep claimed her once more.

As Jack and Phryne were being driven through Sydney and towards Jack's mother's house in Darlinghurst, Maria Salvatore was sitting in her parlour with Cesare Cipriano, who was providing updates and photographs concerning Phryne Robinson's latest movements. He had also taken the liberty of informing Maria of Frederick Burn's recent error in judgement, where he had broken onto the estate of Mrs Prudence Stanley and had been caught by Phryne Robinson herself, who had berated him and destroyed his camera. Maria had smiled coldly and chuckled at this piece of information, which unsettled Cipriano so much that for a moment he lost his train of thought. Thankfully he was able to recover it quickly.

"So you think your Mr Burn is a liability?" Maria asked, leafing through the photographs as she took another generous measure of whiskey. Cipriano shrugged his shoulders.

"She saw him" he replied simply. "Mrs Robinson, she saw him and caught him at the estate" he added. Maria nodded.

"Yes, I heard you the first time" she said quietly, before placing her glass upon the table. "Do you think she suspects us?"

"No" Cipriano responded immediately. Maria nodded.

"Nor do I" she returned easily. "She has no reason to suspect that we have an interest in her, therefore she has no reason to believe that Burn is linked to us. You see?" she asked. Cipriano nodded obediently. "She probably thinks he was following her because her pregnancy sells stories, and makes pictures of her more valuable."

"Yes" Cipriano agreed.

"Yes" Maria replied, her eyes widening. "So, for the moment, we are safe, which is the main thing" she stated, as she reached for her empty whiskey glass and the crystal decanter. "But your friend is becoming a liability" she informed him as she began to pour herself a glass.

"He is not my friend" Cipriano responded, his words escaping his lips before he could stop them. Maria rose her eyebrows.

"Good" she returned, putting the stopper back in the decanter and raising her glass from the table. "That will make it easier for you to deal with Burn when the time comes" she said simply, taking a deep swig of her whiskey as Cipriano stared at her, ignorance permeating his very being. She sighed against the whiskey and slowly lowered her glass. "He knows too much" she explained. "And he is not a smart man, nor is he a loyal one" she continued. "The reason we chose him is because she will not suspect him" Maria stated slowly. "But he already knows too much, and we cannot rely upon him to be discreet" she explained. "So, when the time comes, he must be taken care of" she explained, waving her glass for emphasis. Cipriano nodded in agreement.

"I understand" he stated. Maria took another sip from her glass. _I doubt it_ , she thought.

"There is something else we need to discuss" Maria said suddenly. "Something more urgent" she added quietly, her tone and her words earning Cipriano's immediate attention. He looked up at her with his wide brown eyes and listened attentively as she spoke. "I received a telephone call from Vincenzo Strano yesterday afternoon" she stated. "Apparently, the Detective Inspector Jack Robinson paid a visit to his new restaurant, _Nuovo_ , and spoke to Concetta" she explained. Cipriano stared at her intently.

"Does Vincenzo know what they spoke about?" he asked keenly. Maria shook her head.

"No" she replied with a sigh, her annoyance at this fact clear. "But we need to find out" she stated, fixing him with a stare. "Vincenzo said he was only with her for five minutes, but a lot can be discussed in five minutes" she said darkly. Cipriano nodded in agreement; Maria had ordered the execution of men in less than five seconds. "Although Vincenzo says his sister knows nothing about us, we cannot be sure, just as we cannot be sure what she told him, or what he was after" she explained. Cipriano nodded slowly in response.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Maria stared at him and rose the glass to her lips once more.

"I want you to find out what they talked about" she said simply, as she swirled the amber-coloured liquid around in the crystal glass. "No matter what it takes."


	85. Chapter 64

Phryne remained perfectly asleep as the taxi cruised down the streets of Sydney, with light rain falling upon the window her cheek was resting against. She was leaning against the window, her body shrouded in her purple coat, her down-turned face concealed by her cloche. Her right arm rested subconsciously beneath her rounded belly in a protective manner which caused Jack to smile warmly in response. He found himself feeling almost disappointed to have to wake her when they arrived at their destination.

When the taxi pulled up outside his mother's house in Darlinghurst, Jack drew his attentions away from his sleeping wife and towards the driver, who was talking to him. Jack leaned forward in the car and spoke quietly, handing the older man the fare and accepting his kind offer for assistance with their bags, before turning back towards Phryne who, he was relieved to find, was beginning to stir.

As soon as the soothing motion of the taxi driving had halted, Phryne found herself drawn back into consciousness, despite her body's strong reluctance. At the familiar sound of Jack's low, deep voice, Phryne's eyes flickered opened and she inhaled deeply, sighing lightly as she pushed herself away from her former place of slumber and into a sitting position.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, as she turned towards him with tired eyes. He watched as she placed her hand on her neck and rubbed it as she looked up at him.

"Are we here?" she mumbled, as the driver got out of the taxi and closed the door firmly behind him, prompting Phryne watch as he walked past the window (which revealed that it had, apparently, started to lightly rain).

"Yes" Jack confirmed, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Mm-hm" Phryne responded, offering him a weary smile as she met his gaze. As realisation dawned upon her that they were now at Sheila's residence, Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather nervous, which was not something she often experienced when entering another's person's home as a guest. It certainly wasn't something she had expected to feel when staying at Sheila's house, and she was completely at a loss as to why she was feeling so anxious.

"The driver kindly offered to help us with our bags" Jack said, drawing her from her thoughts, "seeing as you brought half your house with us" he added lightly, due to having noticed the shift in her demeanour. Phryne smiled absently at the remark but made no rebuttal. "Phryne?" he asked gently. Phryne looked up and met his gaze.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm just tired" she explained. "Though goodness knows why. I spent half the journey asleep" she added. Jack nodded gently in response.

"Let's get you inside" he suggested. Phryne felt suddenly rather nauseous with anxiety, and swallowed hard as she nodded in agreement, as Jack opened his door and alighted before walking around the taxi.

Phryne reprimanded herself internally for the ridiculousness of her current nervousness, and greeted Jack with a small smile as he opened her door for her. Phryne observed that he was carrying one of his cases and one of her bags, but he still offered her his hand. Her smile softened as she accepted, finding herself feeling considerably less afraid as his strong hand encased her own, and he guided her from the vehicle. As she stood up tall beside him, he led her onto the pavement and she felt the refreshing light rain drops against her face, which cooled and soothed her skin. As Phryne stepped onto the pavement and looked up, she found herself facing the home of Sheila Robinson, which she observed with interest.

The house was a beautiful, medium-sized detached property in a quiet and respectable suburb in Sydney. It was an admirably designed property of Victorian design, which was painted white and cream and was, to Phryne's delight, perfectly symmetrical. The door in the centre of the building overlooked a modest porch which was lined with two rows of pillars which rested beneath a triangular canopy made from wood which was painted cream and white. There were two large windows in the centre of the rooms to the left and right of the door on the ground floor, with curtains concealing the room to the left but open-curtains revealing a warm yellow glow from the room to the right. Phryne's eyes drifted up the house and towards the upper story, which was a jetty, designed in an identical fashion to the rest of the house, with the tops of the structure having the same triangular shape as the canopy over the porch. The tops of the triangular constructs were lined with an intricately designed pattern of wrought iron which had been painted off, which complemented the light grey tiles on the roof perfectly. Phryne found herself smiling gently at the house which, despite following the conventional design of the other houses in the street, was interesting, beautiful, warm and inviting, and she found herself walking towards the white gate leading to the pathway up to the house before Jack had a chance to lead her towards it.

The taxi driver opened the little white gate and held it open for Phryne, who thanked him, as she walked along a tiled path in the centre of a beautifully maintained yard. She could smell honeysuckle and acacias and she felt instantly comforted, as she walked up the three steps and onto the porch, beneath the shelter of the wooden canopy. It was only when she heard Jack's steps behind her and felt the vibrations from the heavy thud of their cases as the taxi driver laid them down, that realisation of what had prompted her anxiety dawned upon her. She swallowed hard and drew her coat around her, crossing her arms defensively as she did so, and clenching her jaw to calm herself.

Phryne was an incredibly social person. She adored parties and soirees and get-togethers. She could attend an event without knowing a single person and would still have a wonderful (and often memorable) time. Attending events, whether they were high-profile dinners with royalty or an evening at the Green Mill, did not faze her at all. She felt completely comfortable at parties and other such gatherings, in which her experience and her nature played to her advantage; regardless of where the event was, she felt completely relaxed and in control, knowing exactly how she could (and would) behave, and act, and engage. But here – this – was not one of those times. Although she had spent time with Jack's family before, she found herself feeling rather out of her depth and uncertain. The first time she had met the Robinsons was when they came to stay with her, in the comfortable and familiarity of her own home. The second occasion had been the wedding weekend (a truly divine weekend that Phryne smiled at whenever she considered it), and third occasion was when Sheila had very kindly stayed with them recently (again, in the comfort and safety of the home she shared with Jack). On those occasions Phryne had, despite her initial anxiety and self-consciousness, managed to conduct herself properly and considerately and had been both welcomed and accepted by Jack's loving family. But as Jack stepped closer to her and reached for the bell, which rung and echoed throughout the lower level of the house, Phryne found herself feeling suddenly very out of her depth. Parties and social events (including hosting houseguests and attending weddings) were very much her forte; but gatherings at the home of the family of her husband were something she was completely ignorant of and oblivious to, and an area in which she had absolutely no experience. And, to her immense concern and frustration, she was apparently only realising this now.

Before Phryne's anxiety had a chance to develop into pure panic, the door before her was opened wide by Sheila Robinson, who met her gaze and bestowed upon her a warm, welcoming smile. Phryne felt her fears melt away almost completely as the older woman stepped towards her, her claret-coloured dress swaying as she walked, her eyes alight with warmth and happiness.

"Jack, Phryne" Sheila greeted, smiling as she spoke, happiness instilled in every word. "Do come in, won't you, it's raining" she observed, placing her hand on Phryne's upper left arm and guiding her into the house.

"Thank you" Phryne replied gently, as she walked obediently into the home of Sheila Robinson.

Phryne's eyes drifted around the hallway, observing the cream and white walls, dark wooden floors and mahogany furniture. The bottom floor of the house seemed to be of a similar layout to Phryne's own home, with rooms to the immediate left and right and a staircase at the far left of the room; there was a telephone on a small table outside the door on the right which, judging from the sounds she could hear and the layout, Phryne judged to be the parlour. The only notable difference between the layout of this house and her own was the fact that there appeared to be a door to the right of the back wall which led directly to what Phryne suspected was the kitchen. The hallway smelled of chicken and vegetables and pastry and Phryne's mouth watered as she stepped inside. The smell of the food, the décor, and the innately warm and welcoming nature of the house not only calmed her fears, but it made her forget that they ever existed. The house didn't feel alien to her or imposing or overwhelming. It felt like home.

As Phryne stepped over the threshold she remembered the bags behind her and, despite knowing that Jack would refuse any of her offers to assist in the slightest, she still met his gaze and was about to frame the question, which was silenced upon her lips by Sheila's next words.

"Let me help you with those, dear" she said affectionately to Jack, before stepping towards him and reaching for one of the cases, which she dragged into the hallway and rested against the wall before Jack could protest.

Jack then carried in the remaining items Phryne smiled as Sheila looked up at Jack with a look of pure adoration, watching as he placed the remaining case and large bag of Phryne's onto the ground beside the other, and closed the door behind him.

"Jack" Sheila said warmly, as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him gently on the cheek. Phryne watched as Jack's arms drifted up her back and he held her.

"Mother" Jack replied with affection, as he kissed her on the cheek. Sheila cupped his cheek and smiled at him.

"Take your coat off, darling, you'll catch your death" she advised. Phryne suppressed a smirk at the expression Jack formed in response to his mother's remark. Luckily for Jack, Sheila did not witness his response, as she had turned away from him just as he had begun to remove his coat, and her eyes were now fixed warmly upon Phryne's, who smiled in response.

"Hello, Sheila" Phryne said gently. Sheila's smile widened in response as she stepped towards her daughter-in-law. "Thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you" she added, her voice gentle and sincere. Sheila's warm expression softened as she walked towards her.

"Thank you for coming, my dear" Sheila replied sincerely. "It's an absolutely honour to have you" she added. If Phryne were one prone to blushing, the kind and candid nature of Sheila's words would certainly have made her do so. But instead, she simply smiled gratefully in response.

"Thank you" Phryne replied simply. Sheila smiled gently, as her eyes drifted across her, observing the weariness in her eyes and her paleness, before her gaze befell the centre of Phryne's abdomen, which was concealed beneath her coat. Phryne could hear the low hum of conversation from the room to the right of the entrance, and looked up at Sheila.

"You look cold, my dear" Sheila observed, as she placed her hands on Phryne's upper arms. Phryne looked up at her with a reassuring expression.

"Oh, no, I'm fine" she replied warmly. Sheila met her eyes with a maternal gaze and stepped towards her.

"May I help you with your coat?" Sheila asked politely. Phryne nodded automatically in response.

"Of course" Phryne returned, as Sheila walked around her and eased the purple coat from her body, which Phryne felt to be an instant relief, making her feel suddenly much lighter. As Phryne removed her cloche and turned towards Sheila to thank her, she heard the older woman's breath catch in her throat, and she froze.

"Oh, Phryne" Sheila breathed, her eyes trained on Phryne's abdomen which, the lady detective quickly realised, was considerably more prominent than it had been when Sheila had last seen it. "Look at you" she added with warmth and admiration, as she took a small step towards Phryne, her eyes gazing affectionately at her rounded belly. Phryne found herself smiling automatically in response.

"Yes, I… I have got quite a bit bigger since you last saw me" Phryne replied, somewhat nervously. Sheila met her gaze.

"You look beautiful, my dear" she responded, her voice filled with genuine warmth and affection. Phryne smiled gently in response. Jack, who had been standing by the door as his mother and Phryne spoke, walked towards Phryne and stood to her left.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. Sheila's eyes drifted from her eyes to her abdomen and then back towards her face.

"Have you felt the baby moving yet?" she asked curiously. Phryne's smile widened.

"Oh yes" Phryne replied, "it doesn't seem to be able to stay still" she added affectionately, placing her right hand subconsciously on the side of her stomach, which pulled the material of her dress against her rounded middle, highlighting its shape. Sheila's breath hitched and she smiled. "It slept briefly during the end of our journey, but as soon as I stepped into your house and smelled the food you're cooking, it seems to have woken up" she said with a small smile, her right hand tracing the kicks across her belly. Sheila smiled warmly at Phryne's words and looked down towards her abdomen.

"May I?" Sheila asked tentatively. Phryne looked up and met her gaze.

"Of course" she replied gently and without hesitation. Sheila smiled gratefully in response and took a step forward. "Just here" Phryne advised, as she removed her own hand from her abdomen and watched as Sheila placed her own hand over the spot where the baby had just been kicking. It took less than two seconds before Sheila was rewarded with a series of strong kicked aimed at the centre of her palm. Phryne watched as a smile of pure joy broke out across her mother-in-law's face.

"Incredible" Sheila breathed, her eyes meeting Phryne's. "It's so strong" she said confidently. Phryne nodded in agreement. "It's the most wonderful feeling, isn't it?" she asked reflectively.

"Yes, it is" Phryne replied pensively. Jack placed his hand on her lower back and Phryne relaxed completely. Sheila looked down at Phryne's abdomen and smiled warmly, running her hand gently across the expanse of Phryne's stomach which she stared at in wonder, before slowly removing her hand and meeting her daughter-in-law's gaze.

"Thank you" she said simply, her voice sincere and tinged with emotion. Phryne was quite touched by her reaction, so much so that she found herself unable to verbalise her response immediately, so she just nodded.

"Of course" Phryne said gently a few moments later. Sheila's smile softened and she nodded, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne.

"Anna and the children are staying with us tonight, I hope that's alright" Sheila said warmly, earning a smile and a nod from both Jack and Phryne. "Caroline's already in bed, bless her heart, but the boys are very much awake and greatly looking forward to seeing you both" she said sincerely.

"We're looking forward to seeing them too" Phryne returned sincerely. Sheila relaxed visibly and nodded.

"You must be tired after your journey" Sheila observed, her eyes drifting between them both, before resting upon Phryne. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes" she explained. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Always" Phryne replied drily. Sheila smiled.

"Why don't you sit in the parlour for a little while?" Sheila said kindly to Phryne. "The boys are quite excited, but we've explained to them that you've both had a long journey" she assured an unfazed Phryne, who simply smiled reassuringly and nodded in response.

"Thank you" Phryne returned.

"Perhaps I should take the bags upstairs…" Jack mused.

"That can wait, dear, you should rest" Sheila said, her voice adopting a gentle, maternal tone which stirred something inside Phryne. "The bags can wait" she said, her voice kind but resolute. Jack nodded in agreement. Sheila smiled gently and hung up Phryne's coat and cloche, the latter which Phryne had given to her at some point, not that she could recall. "Come on" Sheila said with a smile, drawing Phryne from her thoughts as she placed her hand on her upper arm and gently guided her towards the room to the right. "Let's get you both settled" she said kindly, as they all walked towards the parlour.

Sheila's left hand drifted soothingly down Phryne's arm as she opened the door to the parlour, stepping inside first to announce the much anticipated arrival. Phryne, who felt considerably reassured by the sight of Sheila before her and the sound of Jack behind, walked confidently into the parlour with a warm smile. As she stepped inside, her eyes drifted across the décor, which was cream and white and mahogany wood like the rest of the house, with a beautiful afghan rug in the centre of the floor before a stunning ornate fire place. A large mirror in a gold frame was hung above the fireplace, and a large bookcase filled with books lined the walls either side of it. Three dark brown leather couches surrounded a mahogany table before the fireplace, which formed an enclosure of sorts, creating a small, private space which seemed separate from the rest of the room. There were two armchairs and a table before the windows at the far right of the room, and a small piano to the far left. There were several chairs near the piano, which were suggestive of the family sitting close and listening to someone play; the thought conjured up memories of Jack playing the piano and she found herself hoping she would hear it again. There was also a bureau against the same back wall which, like all tables in the room, was adorned with various vases and ornaments and photographs. The room smelled of fresh roses and lilies, sweet tea, and something fruity (which Phryne suspected was due to something the children were drinking). Phryne was considering the point further when Sheila stepped in front and announced her and Jack's arrival.

"Jack and Phryne have arrived" Sheila said warmly, as the detectives themselves stepped fully into view.

Phryne had just caught sight of Anna and Daniel on the couch to the right of the fireplace and was about to greet them, when a voice from her right drew her attention elsewhere.

"Phryne!" called Jacob, who was dressed in grey trousers and a cream knitted jumper, and had proceeded to launch himself at her as he called her name, barrelling into her legs and wrapping his arms around her as he grinned up at her.

"Jacob!" Jack cautioned, putting a protective hand out across Phryne as he spoke. "Be careful" he added. Jacob loosened his grip slightly and stepped back a little, staring at her stomach. Her warm smile assured him otherwise.

"Hello, Jacob" Phryne greeted kindly. Jacob appeared to be about to ask a question, when Anna and Daniel, who had risen to their feet and were walking towards them.

"Jack, Phryne" greeted Anna, whose curly dark hair drifted past her shoulders, falling elegantly over the light green and white shift dress she was wearing. She kissed Jack and Phryne on the cheeks, smiling at Phryne's rounded middle and then at her face, as they exchanged a warm look which reminded Phryne of Sheila. Phryne smiled in response. "Jacob" Anna said, her voice adopting the low tone of maternal reprimand which Phryne recognised all too well from her own youth. "What did you and I talk about just this afternoon?" she asked. Jacob looked up at his mother with a look of such perfect innocence that Phryne had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing; which, under the circumstances, she felt would be wholly inappropriate. A small frown befell Jacob's sweet features as he attempted to think back to the conversation.

"You said Phryne is going to have a baby and I have to be _very_ careful" Jacob answered, reciting the words carefully, as though he had been taught them. Anna nodded in agreement.

"And I don't think throwing yourself at Phryne the moment she walked into the room was particularly careful, do you?" she asked. Jacob appeared to consider the question for a moment.

"No" he replied simply, before turning back towards Phryne. "Sorry Phryne" he said sincerely, meeting her gaze with the Robinson eyes. Before Phryne could respond, she felt a tiny pair of hands upon her abdomen, and looked down upon Jacob as he began to speak.

"That's alright" Phryne replied gently. "Just be more careful next time" she added. Phryne was reflecting on the irony of herself instructing another person to exercise caution when she felt a small hand upon her body, but this time holding her own left hand.

"Hello, Phryne" came the voice of Daniel, who was wearing a red knitted jumper and dark trousers. In his free hand he was holding a dark-covered book with gold lettering.

"Hello, Daniel" Phryne returned warmly, squeezing his hand gently as she spoke. "What are you reading?" she asked with interest, gesturing to the book.

"Robin Hood" Daniel replied, confidence growing in his voice. "It's my new library book" he explained. Phryne smiled in response. "Hello, Uncle Jack" he added with a smile. Jack smiled in response and put his hand on his back.

Sheila, who noticed how excitable Jacob seemed, stepped further into the room.

"Why don't we go and sit by-"

"Phryne" came the voice of Jacob, interrupting his grandmother, and prompting the lady detective to look down at him with a kind expression. "Is the baby in here? In your tummy?" he asked.

"Yes, Jacob" Phryne replied, fearing for a moment where this particular line of questioning might lead; she knew that the children had already been informed of her condition (and had, she suspected, been advised on how to behave around her in light of it), but she knew from experience that the curiosity of children could lead to the breaking of many rules. Many indeed. So

"And is that why your tummy is so big?" he asked innocently.

"Jacob!" reprimanded Anna, sounding both shocked and embarrassed. She looked up at Phryne, who had not yet formulated a response, with a look of sincere apology. "Phryne I am so sorry, he doesn't-"

"There's no need, really, it's fine" Phryne said reassuringly. "I've always been one to appreciate an honest opinion" she added, staring accusingly at Jack, who she felt had been watching her with concern, worried about how she would take Jacob's comment. Phryne offered Jack a reassuring smile and returned her attentions to Jacob, who was looking rather confused. "Yes, Jacob" she said gently. "The baby is in my tummy and the baby is getting bigger, which is why my tummy is getting bigger" she explained, hoping that he would understand. She wasn't used to explaining things to your children; certainly not things like this. She watched him for a few moments, and was genuinely interested in what he would ask next. If his curiosity hadn't been assuaged by his chastisement at the previous question he asked; which, Phryne suspected, it wouldn't be.

"Will the baby be here soon?" Jacob asked. "Is it big enough?" he added, eyeing Phryne's stomach closely. Phryne could hear Anna's sharp intake of breath and sought to reassure her.

"The baby isn't quite big enough yet" Phryne explained. "It will be born in September, which is in about four months' time" she added. Jacob nodded in understanding.

"Okay" he responded simply. Anna relaxed visibly. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?" he asked. Phryne felt Jack's hand on her lower back.

"I'm not sure" Phryne replied. "We won't know until the baby's born" she explained.

"Oh" Jacob responded, sounding a little disappointed. Phryne watched him with interest; she could practically see the other questions formulating in his mind. "I'd like it to be a boy" Jacob informed her. Sheila chuckled lightly and Jack smiled.

"I'll see what I can do" Phryne replied with a small smile. "Though I'm afraid it's a little beyond my control" she advised. Jacob, who appeared confused once more, nodded slowly.

"When can I play with the baby?" he asked quickly.

"You can play with the baby after it's born" Phryne advised him. "But you'll have to wait a while, as it won't be able to play at the beginning. It'll be too small" she explained. Jacob seemed to be considering this information for a moment.

"Okay" Jacob responded. "Will the baby like dinosaurs?" he asked. Phryne stared at him for a moment. She was feeling rather tired and wanted to sit down, and hadn't been anticipating that particular question.

"Uhm" she faltered, as her desire to sit down increased. "Well, I… possibly…"

"I have lots of dinosaurs and we can play with them, even if the baby's a girl" Jacob replied, pronouncing the word 'girl' in the same tone Phryne used when she said the phrase 'speed limit'. "Does the baby have any dinosaurs?" he asked. "Or any other toys?" he persisted, speaking quickly without giving Phryne a chance to respond. "Does the baby have its own room?"

Phryne, who was tired and hungry and had not been prepared for so many questions in such rapid succession, stared at Jacob for a moment as she tried to process what he had said, and was relieved when she heard a familiar voice behind her respond to him.

"Jacob, we won't know what the baby likes or doesn't like until after it's born" Jack said gently, running his hand soothingly across Phryne's back. "The baby does have its own room and it does have some toys, but not as many as you. The baby will be too small to play with your toys when it's just been born, but we will be buying it some more things to play with before it arrives" he explained. "Why don't we go and sit on the couch?" he suggested, much to Phryne's relief. "You can show me your dinosaurs" he said. Jacob smiled up at Jack and nodded keenly, before hurrying across the room and towards the couch. Phryne, who felt tired and slightly embarrassed at not being able to handle a five year old, looked up at Jack with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, I just…" she said quietly.

"Don't be" Jack replied with affection, still stroking her back as he spoke. "Come on, let's go and sit down" he advised.

"I'm sorry, Phryne" Anna said sincerely, prompting her to turn towards her. "He's very young and he has a lot of questions" she explained. "He doesn't really remember much about when I was pregnant with Caroline, so this is quite new to him."

"Don't worry, it's fine" Phryne replied warmly. "No one should ever need to apologise for asking questions" she said gently. "Though he may want to give more thought to his observations on women's sizes once he gets bigger" he added lightly, earning a laugh from the adults.

"Phryne" said Daniel gently, prompting her to look down towards him. "Will you come and read with me?" he asked, holding his book up towards her. Phryne smiled warmly at the invitation.

"Yes, of course I will" she responded, accepting the book he was offering her. "Come on" she said, as Daniel smiled up at her and led her towards the (worryingly) comfortable looking couch.

"Uncle Jack!" called an impatient Jacob, who was kneeling on the sofa and looking up at him, holding a dinosaur figurine in each hand.

"Coming, Jacob" Jack replied, as he walked towards the young boy, who was staring at him excitedly.

"I'll go and see to dinner" Sheila said gently to Anna, watching as Daniel led Phryne towards the couch to the left of the fireplace. "Keep an eye on the boys, won't you?" she asked. "Phryne's exhausted" she explained. Anna nodded in agreement.

"I will" she assured her mother. Sheila smiled warmly at her and disappeared into the hallway and headed back towards the kitchen.

The next few minutes passed with ease and comfort for Phryne, who sat next to Jacob on the couch and listened as he read to her from his _Robin Hood_ library book. For a boy of seven he was a very strong reader, and Phryne enjoyed listening to him as he read to her. She had always found the practice to be incredibly soothing which, given her current level of tiredness, was possibly not a very good idea. But she felt honoured to have been asked by Daniel, who had once been so shy and nervous that he barely looked at her on the rare occasions he did speak to her. And now he was speaking fluently and confidently beside her. As Phryne's eyes drifted from Daniel to Jack, who Jacob was using as a human battleground for dinosaurs, she reflected that she had definitely secured the better end of the deal, and she smiled gently in response.

As Daniel got to the end of the second chapter of the book, Sheila re-entered the room with a tray of drinks, handing out juice to the children and a pot of tea to Anna, who immediately began to pour cups for herself and Jack. Sheila then walked towards Anna and offered her the remaining item on the tray, which was a large dark blue mug filled with a hot, familiarly-scented drink. Phryne looked up at Sheila with a momentary expression of surprise.

"Jack said you've developed quite a liking for hot lemon squash" Sheila said gently, handing the mug to Phryne, who accepted it reverently. "I've bought three bottles of it for your stay, which I'd imagine should hold" she stated. "The children won't touch it" she confided as Phryne accepted the cup.

"It's disgusting" opined Jacob, who was re-enacting a battle between a stegosaurus and a triceratops on Jack's thigh, and clearly had strong views on the matter. Phryne noted that the triceratops appeared to be winning. Smiling at Jack's willingness to indulge Jacob, Phryne turned back towards Sheila as she held her drink in her lap.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely.

"Not at all, my dear" Sheila assured her warmly. "As I said, there's plenty more, so just let me or Jack know if you'd like some" she stated. "But of course, please also feel free to help yourself" she added kindly. "I want you to feel at home here, Phryne" she explained. Phryne thanked her and smiled, as she drew the mug to her lips. Sheila nodded and held the tray under her arm.

"Dinner will be in five minutes" Sheila announced as she rose to her feet. "And I would like your dinosaurs to be on _this_ table please, Jacob. Not in the dining room and not on the floor" she advised her grandson warmly. "We don't want any more accidents, do we?" she asked. Jacob shook his head strongly.

Phryne sipped her hot lemon squash slowly, enjoying it with deep satisfaction, feeling the hot liquid warm and soothe her. It was a great effort of restraint not to gulp down the entire contents of the large mug all at once. After drinking his own drink, Daniel put his cup gently down upon the table, and Phryne and Anna listened as he continued to read.

Phryne felt herself relaxing entirely as she and Anna sat in a companionable silence and listened to Daniel read. She looked up towards Jack's sister at intervals and they listened to the little boy read, exchanging looks of contentment and impression, as he read on confidently. As Phryne listened to the soothing sound of Daniel reading, her eyes drifted towards Jack and Jacob, the latter of whom was being much quieter than he had been. Phryne smiled gently as she considered that it wasn't just herself that Jack had a calming influence upon. She drew her hot drink towards her lips once more as she watched them play, observing how Jack was guiding a T-Rex down his legs and towards the dinosaur battle which his nephew was enacting. Jacob gasped in feigned surprise at the newest arrival, and laughed as Jack sued the T-Rex to defend the Stegosaurus, who appeared to be on its last legs. Phryne was enchanted by the scene, and watched them for some time as she sipped her drink, with Daniel's soothing voice providing a perfect backdrop for the evening.

 _This is what Jack will be like if we have a son_ , Phryne reflected.

Before Phryne could consider her sudden thought any further, she felt a sharp kick against the lower right hand side of her abdomen, which was so strong and so sudden it caused her to gasp and lower her drink. Daniel, who was the only person close enough to hear the tiny sound, stopped reading immediately and looked up at her.

"Phryne?" he asked gently, confusion present in his tone. Phryne felt both Jack and Anna turn towards her and she smiled down warmly at Daniel, trying to ignore the discomfort she was experiencing as the baby delivered a series of very strong kicks to the exact same part of her abdomen.

"Yes, Daniel?" she asked, her voice calm and unperturbed. She could feel Jack's eyes upon her. Only Jacob seemed uninterested in the scene, as she could hear the continuation of the battle.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, looking up at her with eyes which reminded her of Jack.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied confidently, her voice kind and warm. But Daniel did not seem convinced and, she knew, neither would Jack, so it was clear that further explanation was required. "The baby just kicked me very hard, that's all" she explained. Anna and Jack seemed placated by the news and Jacob, who had not been overly interested in their conversation before now, stopped playing immediately and turned towards Phryne.

"The baby?" Jacob asked, resting his dinosaurs on Jack's thigh.

"Yes" Phryne replied gently. She looked back towards Daniel, who was silently staring at her stomach.

"Is it kicking you now?" asked Daniel quietly. Phryne nodded in response.

"Yes it is" she returned, using a tone which Jack knew signified that their baby was being very active.

"Does it kick you a lot?" Daniel asked, his eyes meeting Phryne's.

"Yes, it does" Phryne informed him, as she placed her hand onto the part of her abdomen her baby was currently assaulting, and began to rub it soothingly.

"Why?" asked Daniel. Phryne looked back down towards him.

"Because it's moving around" Phryne explained, remembering her conversations with Mac on the subject. "As the baby gets bigger it moves more often" she informed him. "And as the baby grows, there's less room for it to move" she added. _Despite the fact that I am colossal_ , she added internally. Daniel nodded in understanding and looked back down at her stomach.

"Can I feel it?" he asked quietly, the request so timid and tentative that she almost didn't hear it. Phryne smiled reassuringly in response and nodded.

"Of course you can" she replied warmly, lowering her hand from her abdomen. "Give me your hand" she instructed gently, holding out her own. Daniel did so immediately, and Phryne guided his tiny hand onto the increasingly sore section of her abdomen, pressing his palm down upon it. "Wait a moment" Phryne advised, as she felt the baby moving inside her again, before delivering a series of kicks to the same spot it had done previously. It required some effort for Phryne not to wince; the strong kicks, which were being delivered to the same section, were becoming quite painful. But as she looked down at Daniel, whose eyes were alight and whose mouth was curled into a smile, she found herself smiling in response. Daniel looked up at her and met her eyes. "Did you feel it?" Phryne asked, despite already knowing the answer. Daniel nodded confidently in response.

"The baby kicked my hand" Daniel declared proudly, looking towards his mother, who smiled warmly in response. "Does it hurt?" Daniel asked Phryne.

"I'm sorry?" Phryne asked gently.

"When the baby kicks you" Daniel explained. "Does it hurt?" he asked again. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Sometimes" she replied slowly. "If the baby kicks me in the same place a lot, then it can hurt" she explained. "But only a little" she added, for Jack's benefit as much as Daniel's. Daniel nodded in understanding once more, and seemed poised to ask another question, when Jacob jumped off his couch and walked towards them.

"I want to feel it too!" Jacob declared, as he hurried towards Phryne and stood before her. "Please?" he asked. Phryne nodded.

"Of course you can" she replied warmly, pushing herself forward and sitting on the edge of her couch. "If you put your hand here-"

Jacob reached forward and placed his hand confidently on Phryne's stomach before she could finish her sentence. He was immediately rewarded with a series of kicks against his palm, which made him laugh out loud and turn towards his mother.

"It kicked me too, mummy" Jacob declared proudly. Anna smiled and nodded in response.

"I know" she replied warmly. Jacob turned back towards Phryne.

"I think the baby has very big feet" he stated. Anna laughed out loud at the comment and Phryne smiled.

"I think you might be right" Phryne admitted quietly. Jacob reached for Phryne once more but Anna called out to him.

"Jacob" Anna called, her tone immediately stilling his action and prompting her to turn towards him. "Go and sit down by Uncle Jack please" she stated. Jacob seemed ready to protest when Jack began to speak.

"Unless you are happy to agree that my T-Rex won the fight?" Jack asked, his tone one of utmost seriousness. Phryne smiled in response, and watched as Jacob rushed back towards the couch and sat beside Jack, picking up his dinosaurs and continuing their battle. Phryne smiled gratefully at Jack and turned back towards Daniel, who was addressing her.

"Nana said that learning about dinosaurs is called palea… palunt…"

"Palaeontology" Phryne offered helpfully. Daniel nodded keenly in response.

"They have dinosaurs at the museum" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"The Australian Museum?" she asked.

"Yes" Daniel confirmed. "Nana said we might be able to go there…"

"Daniel" Anna said gently, prompting both he and Phryne to turn towards her. Anna looked from Jack to Phryne. "Daniel is quite keen to go to the museum this weekend, and I said we would talk about it tonight, _after_ dinner" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Can we go Phryne?" Daniel asked gently. "They have a library" he explained, as though hoping to entice her.

"Do they?" Phryne asked. "You know, I've never been to the Australian Museum before" she said. Daniel stared up at her in shock.

"What about when you were a child like me?" he asked, appearing confused. "Didn't your mum and dad take you?" Jack looked towards Phryne at the question.

"No" Phryne said simply, offering Daniel a small smile. "But you'd like to go, wouldn't you?" she asked. Daniel nodded keenly, and Phryne looked towards Jacob. "Would you like to go to the museum too, Jacob?" she asked. Jacob turned towards her.

"Can I see the dinosaurs?" he asked. Phryne smiled gently.

"Yes" Phryne returned. Jacob nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes" Jacob agreed. Phryne turned towards Anna, who looked at her apologetically, and mouthed the words 'are you sure'? Phryne nodded in response and Anna smiled gratefully in response.

"It looks like we can go to the museum tomorrow, boys" Anna announced, prompting both boys to smile and Jacob to cheer, just as Sheila re-entered the room. "As long as you both behave" she stated.

"Never mind then" joked Sheila, earning a smirk from Jack. "Dinner's ready" she announced, prompting Anna to quickly rise in anticipation as Jacob jumped over the arm of the couch and onto the ground. He was momentarily stilled by the look his mother gave him and slowly fell into step with her as she led him out of the room.

"Come along, Daniel" Sheila said kindly, offering him her hand. Daniel stood from the couch and looked back towards Phryne.

"Can I sit next to you, please, Phryne?" Daniel asked gently. Phryne looked towards Sheila as she rose from her seat, who nodded in response.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied. Daniel smiled and took her hand.

"I'll show you where the dining room is" Daniel said proudly. Phryne smiled and allowed herself to be led.

"Such a gentleman" she commented, her eyes drifting towards an amused-looking Jack, who followed behind her.

Daniel led Jack across the hallway and towards the door in front of them, which was wide open and revealed a warmly-lit and divinely scented room. Phryne felt her mouth watering as she crossed the threshold.

A large, circular mahogany dining table was placed in the centre of the room, with six chairs around it, all upholstered in white and cream material. A wooden highchair was placed in the far left corner beside a tall mahogany cabinet. Upon a brief inspection, it appeared that the cabinets in the room contained silver and dinner sets and napkin rings, and other such items, which Phryne reviewed with interest. The room itself felt cost and warm and intimate and she found herself practically gliding towards the dining table, where terrines and bowls were arranged in the centre, which held steaming bowls of homemade food. As Phryne got closer to the table she could see that the terrine held a very large, perfectly cooked home-made pie, which looked divine. Surrounding it were bowls and plates containing a large quantity of mashed potatoes, broccoli, carrots, parsnips and green beans. A plate of freshly baked bread and a small butter dish were also present, and a large jug of iced water adorned the table. The table itself was perfectly laid, with plenty of room for each occupant (the table, Phryne observed, could fit ten people quite comfortably), and Phryne found herself being guided towards a particular seat.

"This is my seat" Daniel explained, placing a tentative hand on the back of a chair. "So you can sit in that one if you like" he said, indicating to the chair on his right. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she responded. She was about to draw out her seat when she felt a hand pull it forward slightly, and a familiar body pressed lightly against her own.

"Allow me" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled gently and nodded before stepping aside to allow Jack to pull her chair out for her. Daniel watched as Phryne slowly sat down and tucked herself in, as Jack removed his hand from the back of the chair and sat down on her right.

Phryne watched as Jacob sat down beside Jack, Anna sat down beside him, and Sheila leaned over the seat between Daniel and her daughter, as she began to serve the dinner. General chatter began to ensue, as Daniel asked his grandmother about the contents of the pie and Jacob began to talk to Anna about the museum, saying that he didn't want to see the 'boring rocks again because they're boring'. Phryne smiled gently and looked across the table, her eyes drifting across the happy faces of the occupants and the delicious food as she considered the warm, welcoming atmosphere; it was the complete opposite of her own neglected, impoverished childhood and she found herself quite at a loss and rather nervous once more. High tea with British royalty and dinner with the Mayor she could handle, but enjoying a family meal in such a pleasant and charming atmosphere was something she was completely unaccustomed to. She was drawn from her thoughts as she thanked Sheila for serving her the pie and vegetables, which she laid down before her with a smile, warmly encouraging her to help herself if she wanted anything else. Phryne nodded politely in response and looked down at her plate, then back towards the others around the table, who were deep in conversation. The room, the atmosphere and the company were so warm and affectionate, so kind and sincere and so… familiar, that she found herself suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed.

As Phryne considered her thoughts, she accepted a glass of water from Jack, who was pouring one for each of the occupants at the table. Once he had served everyone he laid down the large glass jug and placed his hand gently upon her thigh, prompting her to turn towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded automatically in response.

"Of course" Phryne replied quietly, offering him a weak smile. Jack stared at her for a moment, concern and understanding in his eyes.

"Phryne, if you need a minute-"

"No, no I don't, really. I'm fine" Phryne assured him, squeezing his hand beneath the table. "I'm just tired, that's all" she said dismissively. Jack watched her for a moment and nodded in response. It was clear that, whatever it was that was haunting her, she was not ready to discuss tonight.

"Is the baby still kicking?" Jack asked gently. Phryne relaxed visibly at the change of subject.

"Yes" Phryne admitted. "Still in the same spot, too, the little rascal" she stated, as she drew her glass of water towards her. Jack watched as she began to sip slowly.

"Are you in pain?" he asked quietly, concern and tenderness present in his voice. Phryne lowered her glass and shook her head.

"No, Jack" she replied confidently. Upon seeing the unconvinced look in his eyes she knew she needed to elaborate. "I'm just a little sore, that's all" she explained. "It's nothing" she assured him. Jack held her gaze and nodded slowly, before squeezing her hand beneath the table. "You know, I'll need that back if you want me to feed your child" Phryne said lightly. Jack smiled gently and released her hand.

"I'm surprised you can't use a knife and a fork with a single hand, given all your other accomplishments" Jack teased. Phryne picked up her cutlery and smiled, turning towards him and watching as he placed his own glass of water to his lips.

"I'm sure I could if I tried, Jack, though it wouldn't be polite to do in present company. And besides" she replied, her face adopting a mischievous expression. "You know very well how skilful I am with one hand" she said quietly.

Jack almost choked on his water, much to the amusement of Jacob, and Phryne struggled to suppress her smile as she cut into her chicken and vegetable pie. It truly was delicious.

After dinner and dessert (which Phryne was delighted to find consisted of homemade lemon cake, which she suspected Sheila had prepared for her), the Robinsons spent ten minutes or so talking at the table, before discussing moving back into the parlour.

Sheila, who insisted that she would clean up after dinner herself and declined all offers of assistances from Anna, Jack and Phryne, disappeared into the kitchen, after finally permitting Jack to at least assist her with carrying through the dishes.

"I'll just take these through and then carry the bags upstairs, and I'll join you in the parlour in a few minutes" Jack said to Phryne as he drew out her chair. The lady detective nodded confidently in response and watched as Jacob hurried back into the parlour, slowly followed by a much calmer Daniel.

"Alright" she replied with a smile, as Anna appeared at her side.

"I'll be taking the boys up to get them ready for bed in about fifteen minutes" Anna confided, prompting Phryne to nod in understanding. "Then it will be much quieter and more relaxed, and you won't have to deal with any more of my son's mortifying questions" she added, a hint of embarrassment present in her tone. Phryne smiled brightly in response. "At least, not until tomorrow."

"I look forward to it" Phryne responded. Anna chuckled in response.

Jack, content in the knowledge that Phryne was now with Anna, excused himself and carried an impressively tall stack of plates through to the kitchen with an experienced hand.

"Would you like anything to drink, Phryne?" asked Anna, prompting Phryne to turn back towards her.

"No, thank you. I'm fine" she responded. Anna smiled gently and nodded.

"As soon as Jack comes back, he can sit with the boys and I'll give you a tour of the house" she stated. Phryne smiled gratefully.

"Thank you" she replied, as Anna led her back through to the parlour. "It's a beautiful house."

"Isn't it?" asked Anna as they crossed the hallway. "The boys love it here, it's like a second home for them." Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I can see why" she responded. Anna met her gaze and smiled warmly.

"Just fifteen more minutes of questions, then we can all get some peace" she said quietly. Phryne laughed as they walked back into the parlour.

Phryne had scarcely taken a step into the room in question when she was accosted by Jacob, who took her hand in his own and looked up at her with an imploring gaze.

"Can you draw with me, Phryne? Please?" he asked, his golden curls framing his face. Phryne smiled.

"Of course" she responded, prompting Jacob to lead her towards the couches, as though he was afraid that she'd change her mind.

Phryne sat down next to Jacob on the couch opposite the fireplace which he and Jack had occupied before dinner (a fact she was reminded off when she sat on a triceratops). Anna walked towards the table and pushed it towards them, before removing a wooden chest from beneath the table which contained drawing supplies. Anna laid out a thick sheet of white paper and an assortment of pens and pencils, which Jacob reached for eagerly, clearly knowing what he wanted. Daniel watched them from over the top of his book as Jacob handed Phryne a generous amount of paper and some stationary. Phryne picked up a led pencil and waited patiently for instructions. Jacob looked up at her with a cheeky smile.

"What would you like to draw?" Phryne asked gently, after he had been silent for a few moments. Jacob stared at her.

"Dinosaurs" he said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Phryne nodded.

"Dinosaurs" she replied, before placing her pencil onto the paper. She looked back towards Jacob, who had already started to drawn. "Any particular dinosaur, or-?"

"We make one up" Jacob explained, seemingly confused by Phryne's lack of knowledge in this most basic area. "You make up a name and a colour and a body and it's your special dinosaur" he explained patiently. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Wonderful" Phryne replied sincerely. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at drawing though" she admitted.

"That's alright" Jacob said easily, as he continued to draw his special dinosaur. One which, apparently, was comprised mainly of a sphere. "My mummy can't draw either but she likes to draw with me" he added simply, his eyes never leaving the page. Anna smiled from her space on the couch beside Daniel and Phryne bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh.

"Thank you, Jacob" Anna replied drily.

"That's okay, mummy" Jacob returned automatically, as he added feet to his sphere. Phryne watched him curiously for a few moments.

"What's your dinosaur called?" Phryne asked curiously. Jacob stopped drawing and looked up at her.

"A Phrynesaurus" Jacob admitted proudly, before returning his attentions to the page. Phryne looked down at the (spherical!) dinosaur on the page and smiled lightly in resignation. _An honest opinion, indeed_ , she reflected.

Perhaps it wasn't as ideal or appreciated as she once thought.

"What is yours called?" asked Jacob, as he began to draw a head which Phryne wasn't yet brave enough to look at. Phryne considered the question for a moment before answering.

"A Jackosaurus" she replied confidently, as she placed her pencil onto the page and began to draw. Well, sort of.

Anna and Daniel laughed in response.

"I wish I'd have thought of that" Anna admitted quietly, as she cuddled up next to her son, who snuggled against her as he read quietly.

Phryne and Jacob were drawing for several minutes when Jack returned, prompting Anna to rise from her seat and walk towards Phryne.

"Jacob, I'm going to show Phryne around the house so she knows where everything is" Anna explained, prompting Jacob to look up at her. "Then when I come back it will be time to get ready for bed."

"But our dinosaurs" Jacob protested, seeming genuinely upset.

"We can finish them tomorrow, Jacob" Phryne said warmly. "After we've been to the museum" she explained. Jacob, seeming placated by this, nodded keenly in response.

"Okay" he replied, returning his attentions to his drawing without further argument. Anna smiled gently and Phryne rose from her seat, turning her sheet of paper over as she rose, and looking Jack in the eye as she did so. Jack rose his eyebrows in amusement in response.

"No peeking, Jack" Phryne directed, her voice adopting a faux-serious expression. "Don't let him look, Jacob" Phryne advised.

"I won't" Jacob responded, not lifting his eyes or his pencil from the paper. He was currently in the process of colouring her (very large, _spherical_ ) body in using a purple pencil when Phryne walked slowly past him. "Will you draw a dinosaur, Uncle Jack?" asked Jacob as Anna and Phryne walked towards the hallway. Phryne met Jack's gaze.

"Of course" Jack said, smiling teasingly at Phryne as he walked past her. "What's the name of your dinosaur, Jacob?" he asked.

Phryne and Anna could hear Jack's low and amused laughter from the hallway.

Anna walked with Phryne towards the back of the house, showing the charming (and surprisingly large) kitchen which had all modern conveniences and a small table. However, not wishing to get in Sheila's way, their visit was rather brief.

"The door to the garden in through the kitchen" Anna explained as they reached the bottom step. "It's beautiful, really. A small decked area beneath the veranda with a white wrought iron table and chairs, and a lot of space for the children to play" she added. "I can show you after breakfast tomorrow if you like?" she offered kindly.

"Thank you" Phryne returned, as she followed her up the stairs which, due to her tiredness and the fact she had recently eaten (quite a considerable amount), was no easy task. The fact the her side was now aching from where the baby had been kicking her systematically was also a factor which made the task of climbing the staircase somewhat of a chore, and Phryne found herself holding onto the bannister with her left hand and rubbing her abdomen soothingly with her right, finding herself feeling grateful that the baby appeared to have fallen asleep, finally. It came as somewhat of a relief when they reached the landing.

Phryne looked up at the wide corridor, her eyes drifting across the doors. There were doors to her immediate left and right, and then three further doors on each side of the corridor. The walls were painted a charming shade of magnolia and were adorned with beautiful watercolour landscapes of various Australian artists. Phryne smiled as she admired them. They really were quite lovely.

"The doors to our immediate left and right lead to the attic rooms, of which there are two" Anna advised Phryne. "They are set up as bedrooms but also contain some furniture and other items, so they aren't often used" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding as she followed Anna down the corridor. "This bedroom is the spare room which I sleep in with Caroline" she said quietly, gesturing to the door to her right. "It's set up as a nursery with a double bed. When Caroline's a little older my mother would like her to have her own bedroom, the spare one at the end of the corridor, next to the boys'" she explained. "And the boys' room is just here" she explained. "It's all set up for them with their own beds and clothes and toys and things, as they do stay here quite frequently" she stated.

Phryne nodded again and looked inside as Anna opened the door to the boy's bedroom. The room had cream-coloured walls and a light brown carpet, was warmly lit and spacious, and exuded comfort and homeliness. There were two single beds beside each other, with little tables beside each one, the first adorned with a small lamp and stack of books and the second holding the lamp and an assortment of tin soldiers, dinosaur figurines and a comic. The rest of the room (which was quite large) contained a set of furniture including two chests of drawers, two wardrobes and two desks. There were also three shelves to the side of each desk, the first of which was filled with books, with the second laid out like a display in a well-kept toy store. There were wooden toy chests with the boys' names painted onto them at the foot of their beds, and two large sets of windows on the wall directly opposite them which overlooked the garden. It was beautiful.

Anna turned towards Phryne, smiled, and led her out of the room.

"This room is the spare room" Anna said, opening the door gently so Phryne could look inside. It was a slightly smaller, similarly decorated and well-maintained room with a matching dark furniture set which was consistent with the house's décor. It was a lovely, warm space which Phryne felt confident Caroline would appreciate. "And this room" Anna stated, placing her hand on the wooden panel of the final door on the right side of the corridor, "is the first bathroom" she explained, not seeing a reason to open it. "The second bathroom is the room directly opposite" she stated, leading her towards the opposite side of the hallway. "Both bathrooms have a bath and a shower and enough toiletries and towels to supply the city" she added drily, earning a chuckle from Phryne, who could relate to the fact completely; Dot and Mr B kept the bathrooms at Wardlow equally well-stocked. "This room" Anna said, leading her to the next room, "is another spare bedroom" she explained, opening the door briefly so Phryne could glance inside; it was almost identical to the previous one, and Phryne and Anna quickly moved on. "The room to the left of this one is my mother's" she explained. "And this one" she said, opening the door she was currently standing at, "is yours and Jack's" she said warmly, opening it as she did so.

Anna led Phryne into the room and stepped aside to allow her to enter. Phryne glanced around the room, which was charming and rather spacious, and she found herself feeling at home almost immediately. The walls were cream and the carpet was the same colour as the rest of the house. A few paintings adorned the walls, of similar designs and sizes to those in the corridor, providing the room with both colour and character. There was a large double-bed against the wall to the left, which had white bedding and six very large pillows, as well as three cream-coloured cushions and a matching runner. On the end of the bed were two small stacks of cream towels of various sizes, flannels and some toiletries. On either side of the bed were bedside tables, which held a lamp, an empty glass and a few books. Directly in front of her was a window seat overlooking the yard, which was amply filled with cushions and looked incredibly appealing to Phryne. A small table was against the wall beside it, upon which was a vase of flowers (which Phryne suspected were recently picked from the garden) and a small jug and bowl. The wall to the right featured two wardrobes and a dressing table with a large mirror in the centre; where Jack had, to his credit, laid down one of Phryne's bags, having placed her case beside one of the wardrobes. Phryne smiled gently.

"This room is beautiful" Phryne breathed. Anna smiled.

"Mother does like to keep a tidy house" she said admiringly. Phryne nodded.

"So I see" she returned. Anna walked towards her and looked up at her.

"She's really glad you're here, Phryne" Anna said suddenly, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "She was so happy when you and Jack accepted her invitation. She's been speaking about your visit and what we can all do together for over a week" she said warmly. Phryne listened attentively and nodded in understanding, as a gentle smile formed on her lips. "She wants you to feel at home here" she added gently. "And so do I" she stated, placing her hand kindly on her arm. "If there's anything you need, just let us know" she advised.

"Thank you" Phryne returned gratefully. Anna smiled.

"And that includes peace and quiet" Anna said gently. Phryne looked at her with a confused expression. Anna's expression softened and she smiled. "We both know how tiring it can be at this stage" she explained, her eyes drifting down to Phryne's abdomen and then back to her face. "Especially after having a twelve hour train journey and then being accosted by two young boys" she added lightly.

"They didn't accost me" Phryne said gently. "Really" she assured her. Anna smiled.

"Well, regardless" Anna responded kindly. "We all know how tiring this can be. And I'm sure it must feel very overwhelming coming here, being surrounded by us all" she explained, continuing before Phryne could protest. "So if you ever need to escape, or lie down, or have a bath or read or just be alone in any respect, please do" she said confidently, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "There is absolutely no shame in it and we would understand completely" she assured her. "And between the three of us, we'll be able to keep the boys out of your way for a while" she added lightly. Phryne smiled nervously in response and met Anna's gaze. She was about to assure her she was fine, thank her for her consideration but explain it wasn't necessary, when she found herself staring into the knowing Robinson eyes, and she knew that all attempts to do so would be futile. Besides, she didn't want to. She felt very comfortable here, in this house, with Sheila and Anna and Jack and the children, and she found that she had neither the inclination nor the desire to pretend that she was perfectly alright. And that in itself, she realised, was perfectly alright.

"Thank you" Phryne said simply, gratitude and warmth resonating in her tone. Anna smiled and placed her hand tenderly behind her shoulder.

"You are very welcome" Anna said sincerely. Phryne smiled. "Now, let's get you back downstairs so I can get my boys _upstairs_ " she stated. "And then we can finally have some peace" she added, sighing with delight at the prospect. Phryne laughed and followed Anna out of the room.

When Phryne and Anna arrived in the parlour, they found Jack sitting behind Jacob drawing his own dinosaur (a large, dark green and brown creation which looked suspiciously like the T-Rex he had formed an attachment to earlier that day).

"That's very good, Jack" Phryne commended, prompting Jack to look up at her as Jacob continued valiantly with his own design. "I had no idea you did self-portraits" she added lightly. Anna laughed in response and made her way towards Daniel, clearing her throat slightly in an attempt to conceal the return of her laughter. Jack simply rose his eyebrows in response to Phryne's comment and laid down his pencil.

"Well, I thought it would be suitable under the circumstances" he explained, his voice adopting a faux-serious tone. "Given the fact that my nephew is drawing a rather lovely creature based on yourself" he added lightly. Phryne, who always appreciated their friendly banter, smiled in response and nodded.

"Very good, Jack" she said quietly.

"Isn't it?" Jack said, as he leaned back in his seat and looked up at her in amusement, and Phryne smiled. If there had been a cushion on that couch, Phryne would have hit him with it. "And can I ask what you are working on?" he asked. "Seeing as you've already seen mine" he added. Phryne suppressed a strong urge to make a light (and wholly inappropriate) remark about other things of his she had seen, and simply suppressed a smirk as she and Jack exchanged a knowing look.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible at this stage" Phryne said simply, noticing with admiration that he had not turned her own drawing over, despite the temptation he must have felt. "My Jackasaurus will only be revealed once it is complete" she said proudly, placing one hand on her hip as she spoke, which Jack felt made her look both strong and adorable. He smiled at his private thoughts and nodded.

"Jacob, Daniel" Anna said, prompting both boys to turn towards her. "Come with me, please. It's time for bed" she stated. "Come on" she added, as Jacob groaned in response. Anna rose from her seat as Daniel did the same, holding his book by his side as he followed his mother. "Jacob" Anna said firmly. "Come on, please" she stated. Jacob sighed and rose from his seat, laying his pencils down carefully on the right side of his drawing.

"Goodnight, Uncle Jack" Jacob said resignedly. "Goodnight Phryne" he added, looking up at Phryne with his sweet eyes.

"Goodnight" they chorused, watching as he walked into the hallway. They could hear his footsteps heading towards the kitchen, where Sheila's voice greeted him.

"Goodnight Jack" said Daniel, which was returned by Jack, prompting Phryne to turn towards him in anticipation as he reached her. "Goodnight Phryne" Daniel said kindly, his warm eyes meeting hers.

"Goodnight, Daniel" Phryne replied warmly. Daniel smiled nervously at her and she watched as his eyes drifted down her body and towards her stomach. Phryne watched as he reached out and laid his small hand on the same spot where the baby had kicked him less than an hour before.

"Night-night, baby" Daniel said gently, as he splayed his fingers across her belly, before slowly lowering his hand and walking silently from the room.

Phryne, who was profoundly moved by the sweet gesture, watched as Anna smiled warmly at her son and stroked his head, before following him out of the room and towards the kitchen. It was only when she felt Jack's hand on her back that she was drawn out of her reverie. Phryne turned towards him and met his gaze, and felt herself smiling gently in response. She could still feel Daniel's hand upon her belly.

"It seems that you continue to make quite an impression upon Daniel" Jack said with admiration. "All the time you were upstairs with Anna he was asking me questions about you and the baby" he confided.

"Really?" Phryne asked. Jack nodded in response. "Such as, 'is that why she looks like a whale'?"

"No" Jack returned confidently. "Such as, 'The baby kicked Phryne too hard and it hurt her. Can you ask it to stop?' and 'Phryne looks tired. Maybe she should go to bed too'". Phryne considered Daniel's words and smiled gently.

"Such sage advice for such a young child" Phryne commended. Jack smiled gently.

"Indeed it is" Jack confirmed, placing his hand gently upon her waist and drawing her closer to him. Phryne looked up at him and smiled.

"If you could ask your little octopus not to assault me with all eight of its tentacles at once, I would greatly appreciate it" she said lightly. "Or perhaps just ask it to find a different spot to kick" she suggested. Jack smiled gently and rubbed her side as he listened. "There's plenty of me to choose from" she said with a feigned sigh.

"There's less than you think" Jack said warmly, his voice low and gentle, as he placed his free hand on the other side of her waist and held her to him, before tenderly caressing her rounded stomach with his left hand. "What about here?" he asked quietly, rubbing the centre of her abdomen and drifting his hand up.

"There would be fine" Phryne affirmed, tilting her head up towards him and holding his gaze as he moved his hand across the expanse of her stomach.

"Or here?" he suggested, moving his hand to the right and splaying his fingers out across her.

"Also fine" Phryne said, slightly breathlessly, as Jack inclined his head slightly, and his nose lightly brushed against hers. Phryne felt her breath hitch.

"Or here" Jack said confidently, as his left hand drifted back down her belly and towards the base of her abdomen. He splayed his fingers and held as much of it as he could in what Phryne found to be a protective, tender gesture which broke her resolve completely.

"Perfectly" she mumbled breathlessly, her eyes filled with lust and want, as she tilted her head towards his and captured his lips in a deep, loving kiss.

Phryne felt Jack's right hand drift up her side and across her back to steady her, as Phryne pressed herself against him and smiled against the kiss, which she deepened, prompting his right hand to drift down her waist and grip her hip. Moments after he did so, both he and Phryne heard the sound of approaching footsteps coming from the hallway, prompting Phryne to reluctantly break the case and take a step away from Jack, turning on the spot to face Sheila as she entered.

Sheila looked from Jack to Phryne and smiled gently as she walked further into the room.

"Would either of you like a drink?" she asked politely.

"No, thank you" Jack returned promptly.

"Thank you, but I'm fine" Phryne echoed. Sheila attempted to suppress her smile.

"Very well" she returned amiably, as she walked further into the room. "Shall we sit down?" she asked kindly. Phryne nodded in response and followed Jack towards the couches, sitting beside him for the first time that evening on the couch opposite the fireplace, which appeared to be free of dinosaur figurines. This time. Thankfully. "So" Sheila said warmly, as she turned her attentions towards them. "Jack tells me you've began to work on the nursery" she stated, introducing what she felt would be a safe topic. Phryne nodded in response and looked up at her with a tender expression, as she began to recount their shopping trip in Melbourne.

Phryne was just voicing her confusion at the size of some of the cribs they saw to an amused Sheila when Anna entered the room and sat beside her mother, where she sat quietly and listened to the conversation.

The next couple of hours were, as Anna had foreseen, calm and peaceful and completely relaxing. The main topic of conversation had been the baby which, Jack was glad to see, Phryne was able to speak about openly and candidly and with no visible signs of self-consciousness or anxiety. She even managed to make a light-hearted remark about her growing size which made Sheila laugh aloud. After discussing the baby, the nursery, Phryne and Jack's jobs and upcoming social events, Phryne turned the conversation towards the children, which led on to Anna's job and then to Sheila's, and before they realised that time had passed at all, the clock on the mantel was announcing that it was half-past ten. Phryne, who had found herself largely able to avoid her exhaustion due to the engaging and enjoyable conversations she'd been having, had felt tiredness creeping up on her in the last hour or so, and she found herself faced with a renewed sense of exhaustion as she realised the time, and was unable to stifle the yawn which overcame her. Sheila looked towards Phryne and then at Jack, before returning her attentions to the weary lady detective.

"Perhaps we should all retire for the night" Sheila suggested, as she ran her hand along the material of her dress. "We have a busy day tomorrow, and I'm sure the boys will be up bright and early" she said amiably. Anna nodded knowingly in response and rose from her seat.

"That sounds like a very good idea" Anna commended, as her mother rose in response.

"I agree" Jack said, before turning towards Phryne, who nodded immediately in assent; he considered this a clear indicator of her exhaustion.

"Of course" Phryne said gently, as Jack rose to his feet and offered her his hand, which she accepted, allowing him to guide her to her feet. As she did so, she inhaled sharply, as her elbow brushed against the tender spot on the lower right side of her abdomen, where the baby had been kicking throughout the day, having only stopped in the past hour or so. Jack's eyes drifted towards her and she met his gaze, offering him a reassuring smile. "Thank you again for inviting us, Sheila" Phryne said sincerely, hoping to change the subject. Sheila nodded gently in response and walked towards her.

"You are very welcome, dear" Sheila replied sincerely. "Thank you for coming" she added warmly. Phryne smiled tiredly in response. "Now, my bedroom is right next to yours, so if you require anything, at any time, just come and get me, alright?" she offered kindly. Phryne nodded politely and thanked her as was required, despite having no intention of waking Jack's mother, unless it was an absolute emergency. "The boys wake up quite early, as does Caroline on most days, but please don't feel obligated to do the same" she said gently. "You must both be exhausted after the long journey you've had, so have a good night's rest and come down when you're ready" she said to Phryne. "The bathrooms are at your disposal, so please do have a nice long bath if you'd care for one" she offered. "Don't rush yourself, alright?" she stated, her voice a warm and maternal command which Phryne knew she could not refuse. She nodded obediently in assent.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne replied sincerely. Sheila smiled gently in response and stepped forward, pulling Phryne into a gentle hug.

"Sleep well, my dear" Sheila said affectionately, holding her for a few moments before leaning back out of the embrace. "Please do let me know if there's anything you need" she said, holding her gaze as she spoke. Phryne nodded in assent once more and Sheila smiled, before releasing her hold on her daughter-in-law and walking towards her son. "Jack" she said affectionately, before kissing him gently on each cheek as she held him. "Have a good night's sleep, and make sure Phryne does too" she stated, her voice adopting the maternal commanding tone. Jack, like Phryne, wisely nodded immediately in assent.

"I will" Jack affirmed. Sheila nodded in understanding as Anna walked towards them.

After everyone had said goodnight, Jack and Phryne left the room and walked up the staircase, which an exhausted and rather sore Phryne found to be rather more taxing than usual. As she ascended, her right hand was clamped firmly to her side in an attempt to ease some of the discomfort she was experiencing as a result of her baby's strong and repetitive kicks to her side. She winced slightly as she reached the top step, but removed her hand from her body and all signs of discomfort from her face before Jack had a chance to register them. He turned to face her as he held open the door to their bedroom and she stepped inside, walking tiredly towards the dressing table.

"Did Anna show you where the bathrooms are?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, stifling a yawn as she spoke, and leaning down to pick up the overnight bag which was on the floor. As she did so, the aching in her side became unbearable, and she gasped in pain, clamping her hand to the sore area and standing up straight. Jack, having witnessed the event and decided immediately not to accept any more of her assurances that she was fine, walked quickly towards her.

"Phryne?" he asked gently, concern heavy in his voice.

"It's nothing" Phryne said quietly, her eyes trained on her abdomen. But even as she spoke, she sounded uncertain.

"It's not nothing" Jack said quietly, his voice low and calm. "What is it?" he asked kindly. Phryne sighed gently and her shoulders fell in defeat.

"The baby keeps kicking me in the same place and it's become rather painful" Phryne admitted. "It hurts when I move" she explained, looking up to meet his gaze. Jack was watching her with a calm expression, but she could see the concern in his eyes. He nodded slowly in understanding and stepped towards her.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked gently. Phryne swallowed and placed her hand on her right side.

"Just here" Phryne said quietly, before looking up at him and meeting his gaze. "I'm sure it's nothing" she assured him, attempting to sound more confident than she felt. Jack's eyes drifted from her abdomen to her eyes.

"Can you show me?" he asked kindly. Phryne considered him for a moment and nodded.

"Will you help me with my dress?" she asked, turning around so that he was facing her back, and a set of intricate buttons which he would never understand the point of. Jack rose his eyebrows in response.

"Always" he replied lightly, attempting to reassure her somewhat.

Phryne smiled lightly in response and felt as his deft fingers began to make quick work of the buttons. She was grateful that she could just allow the dress to fall to the ground, as she wasn't sure she'd be able to lift the garment over her head whilst she was this sore. Once the final button was undone and Jack removed his hands from her, Phryne pushed her dress down over her arms and then allowed the garment to fall to the floor, leaving her dressed only in her silk underwear and chemise. She suddenly found herself feeling rather afraid to look.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, somehow divining her concerns. Phryne looked up at him as he stepped towards him. "May I?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded in understanding and watched as he captured the silk beneath his fingertips and lifted the garment up over her rounded belly, exposing the skin of the area in question. Phryne saw Jack's lips part slightly as a frown of confusion marred his features, and she looked down immediately to see what it was that he had noticed, gasping in surprise as she saw it.

Upon the pale skin of her stomach, in the exact spot where their baby had been kicking her so frequently and so strongly, was a dark purple bruise. It was circular, about five centimetres in diameter, and was clearly very fresh. Phryne frowned in confusion and placed her fingers tentatively over the affected area, which Jack was staring at with concern.

"I didn't…" Phryne began hesitantly, her voice faltering slightly as she struggled to find the words. "I didn't know that the baby could do that" she admitted quietly. Jack swallowed and stared at her abdomen.

"Neither did I" Jack said quietly, before looking up at her and meeting her gaze. "Phryne, I'd like to ask my mother to take a look at you" he said tentatively. "Would that be alright?" he asked gently.

Phryne considered the question for a moment. Although she was loathe to disturb Sheila at such an hour, the sudden appearance of the bruise and the discomfort she had been experiencing around the area was worrying her, and she was rather at a loss as to what to do. She didn't know if it was normal, if this should be happening, or if there was anything she should or shouldn't be doing to remedy it. But what she did know was that her baby was still kicking her in that exact same spot and it was really, really sore.

"Alright" Phryne said quietly, before allowing the material of her chemise to fall back over her body. Jack felt both relieved and grateful and nodded in response.

"It's going to be fine" Jack stated, his voice gentle yet confident. "I'll be right back" he assured her. Phryne nodded in response and watched as he walked briskly towards the door and into the corridor.

Phryne swallowed hard and released a slow breath, as she attempted to calm herself and soothe her worried thoughts. Was this normal? Was this supposed to happen? If the baby was kicking her hard enough to bruise her skin, was it hurting itself too? Was something wrong? Perhaps she should've mentioned something sooner. Phryne was staring into space and listening to her heart pounding in her ears, and she placed her hand over her eyes. Maybe she was overreacting. Perhaps she was being ridiculous, and it's a perfectly normal thing that all women in her condition experience, and it's no indication that anything is wrong. But then again, Jack had asked her if they could consult his mother…

As Phryne was considering this thought further, there was a gentle knock at the door, which startled her.

"Come in" Phryne called, attempting to sound more confident than she felt. Her words were met by the immediate opening of the door, and a fully-dressed Sheila Robinson walked in with a confident expression and gentle smile which reassured Phryne immeasurably. Jack followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Phryne" Sheila said warmly, as she walked across the room and towards the lady detective, who was suddenly feeling rather ridiculous. And scandalously underdressed. Not that either of those factors usually bothered her… "Are you alright?" she asked with kindness and concern. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Sheila" Phryne said sincerely, embarrassment and uncertainty present in her tone. "I'm sure it's nothing…"

"You haven't disturbed me, and you don't need to apologise" Sheila assured her. "Can I take a look at you?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded immediately in assent. Sheila smiled reassuringly in response, before taking a step towards her and drawing the silk chemise over her abdomen, examining the area in question with her eyes and fingertips. Phryne kept her own eyes trained on Sheila's expression, which was as calm and unreadable as Jack's often was during their investigations together. She suddenly began to feel rather warm. "That does look sore" Sheila observed, as she dropped the silk material back over her body and met Phryne's gaze. "Jack says the baby has been kicking you there repeatedly, is that correct?" she asked. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" she confirmed. Sheila nodded.

"It's nothing to worry about, dear" Sheila replied confidently, her words and her demeanour causing relief to wash over Phryne. Jack too felt as though a weight had been lifted. "Sometimes when the baby kicks particularly hard and in the same location, it can cause internal bruising to the mother" she explained. "But in some instances, where the kicking is prolonged and very strong, the outer layer of the mother's skin can bruise too" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Jack's sister did the same to me when I was carrying her" she added, and Phryne felt herself calming immeasurably. "It's nothing to worry about, it doesn't mean that anything is wrong, and the baby is absolutely fine" Sheila said gently, answering all of Phryne's next questions. But there was still that tiny worry in the back of her mind which compelled her to speak.

"Are you certain?" Phryne asked quietly. Sheila smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, dear. I'm positive" Sheila assured her. "I've seen many other cases like this over the years" she explained. "I know it can be painful, and you're probably feeling rather sore, but it will heal" she explained. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"What if the baby keeps kicking her in the same place?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter" Phryne assured him. She didn't mind pain and discomfort. As long as the baby was alright.

"If you're in any kind of pain or discomfort, it matters" Jack said gently. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze, and found that he seemed suddenly rather embarrassed.

"Jack…" Phryne said gently, walking towards him. "You heard what your mother said. It's normal and everything is fine" she explained. "I can handle some mild discomfort" she assured him, downplaying the extent of said discomfort considerably. "If I can handle your child using my bladder as a football I can certainly handle this" she said warmly. Jack watched her for a few moments before looking up towards his mother.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jack asked. Sheila looked up at them both with a calm expression.

"I'll get some Arnica from the medicine cabinet, which should help to reduce any swelling" Sheila replied gently. "I can also get you some painkillers, if you'd like something? A powder of aspirin, perhaps?"

"No, thank you" Phryne replied politely.

"Phryne" Jack said tentatively.

"I can't, Jack. Please" Phryne returned gently. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I'll go and get the Arnica" Sheila advised them. "I won't be a moment" she said to Phryne, stroking her arm soothingly as she passed her.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. Sheila smiled at her warmly and walked confidently out of the room, closing the door behind her. Phryne looked up at Jack. "Everything's fine, Jack. I don't need to take anything, really" she assured him. Jack considered her for a moment and, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, nodded in response.

"I'm sorry" Jack replied sincerely. "It's just…" he began, trailing off as he struggled to find the right words. "The thought of you being in pain, is…"

"Jack" Phryne said, putting her hands on his waist and stepping closer to him. "It's just a bruise. I promise, it's alright" she stated with conviction. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding. "Do you think your child will play for Abbotsford?" she asked lightly, hoping to relax Jack slightly. He smiled politely in response.

"Quite possibly" he replied quietly, offering her a small smile. Phryne smiled warmly in response, and was about to respond when there was a gentle knock on the door. She called out to Sheila, who came in and closed the door behind her, and walked confidently towards Phryne and Jack.

"Put some of this on before you go to bed, and keep applying it during the day" Sheila advised, as she handed the dark brown container. "I'll check on it again tomorrow, if you're happy for me to?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, thank you" she replied tiredly, as she turned the small tub around in her hands. Sheila looked up at her.

"It might be an idea to have a nice long bath tomorrow morning" Sheila suggested. "Or now, if you'd like. It might ease some of the discomfort, and it should certainly help your skin."

"It would also send the baby into a frenzy" Phryne admitted quietly. "It seems to have an affinity with the water" she explained. Sheila smiled in understanding and nodded.

"See how you feel in the morning" Sheila advised. Phryne nodded in agreement. "And if you need me, for anything, you know where I am. Alright?" she added. "Just come and get me" she said warmly. Phryne smiled gratefully in response.

"Thank you, Sheila" she said sincerely. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"Try and get some sleep, dear" Sheila urged. "And if you would like a bath, at any time, help yourself" she instructed. "The bathrooms aren't near the bedrooms so you won't disturb anyone, and it wouldn't matter if you did" she assured her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded, before thanking her again. "Goodnight, my dear" she said warmly, kissing Phryne on the cheek, before stroking her arm tenderly and looking down at her rounded middle with affection, her eyes lingering there for a few moments. She then walked towards Jack and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight, dear" she said with affection, kissing her son on her cheek as she did so. He returned the gesture and she stepped back out of his embrace. Sheila, Jack and Phryne exchanged their goodbyes and Jack walked his mother to the door, closing the door behind her.

Phryne, who remained by the dressing table, looked up at Jack as he walked towards her.

"Phryne…" he said soothingly, anticipating her next words.

"I feel utterly ridiculous" she admitted tiredly, shaking her head and holding the Arnica tightly in her hands. "We should never have disturbed your mother over a bruise" she sighed. "She's going to think I'm utterly incapable of…" Phryne stopped herself from completing her sentence and looked down at the Arnica. She felt Jack's eyes upon her and found herself feeling incredibly embarrassed. "Would you please lift my bag and put it onto this stool?" Phryne asked politely. "I can't bend down to-"

"Of course" Jack replied immediately, lifting the bag and placing it on the stool as requested. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she said gently, as she opened the bag and searched through it, quickly locating a black silk nightdress and her favourite black kimono-style dressing gown with the bright coloured embroidery on the back. Jack watched her for a few moments before speaking.

"What is it you think that my mother doesn't believe you'll be able to do?" Jack asked tentatively, knowing that the question was a dangerous one, especially given Phryne's current demeanour. She folded the items over her arm and looked up at him.

"Nothing" Phryne said quietly, as she met his gaze with tired eyes. "Nothing, Jack. I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. I don't know what I'm saying" she said simply, as she stroked the silk garments over her eyes. Jack slowly walked towards her and put his hands on her hips.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologise for" he assured her sincerely, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke. "And you are going to be a wonderful mother" he stated with conviction. Phryne's gaze faltered slightly and she swallowed hard. "No one could question that, Phryne. And I know for a fact my mother doesn't" he said confidently. "And how could someone so concerned about the wellbeing of their child not be a good mother?" he asked. Phryne shifted slightly on the spot and looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm so tired" Phryne admitted. "I just want to go to sleep" she stated. Jack nodded immediately in understanding.

"Alright" he acceded, knowing that she was feeling both exhausted and sore, and having no inclination to cause her any additional discomfort. "Let's get you and the octopus to bed" he said gently. Phryne laughed in response and the sound made his heart beat faster.

"I'm not the one who needs convincing" Phryne said quietly, as she removed the lid from the Arnica and put it down upon the dressing table, before lifting her chemise over her body, and realising she was frustratingly low on hands. Jack stepped towards her.

"May I?" he asked gently, offering her his open hand.

Phryne nodded in assent and handed him the Arnica, which he applied to her with great care, putting the lid back onto the tub which he placed back on the dressing table. As he did so, Phryne kicked off her shoes and removed her chemise and underwear, before pulling her black nightdress on over her body, and adorning her dressing gown.

"Would you help me with my stockings, Inspector?" Phryne asked, adopting a faux-innocent expression.

Jack nodded gently and smiled in response to her request, before leading her towards the bed and moving the sheets aside, and gesturing for her to sit down. Phryne did so as instructed, and watched as Jack deftly (and very carefully) removed both stockings, laying them carefully on his bedside table.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. Jack looked back down at her and nodded. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Lie down" Jack advised gently. Despite her exhaustion, he still felt shocked when Phryne did do immediately, and he found himself drawing the bedsheets back over her as she looked up at him with her tired, bright green eyes. "I'll be right back" he assured her, as he walked towards the door and stepped out into the corridor, heading towards the bathroom.

By the time he returned a couple of minutes later, he was relieved to find that Phryne was already asleep.

* * *

Sunday night at Maria Salvatore's house was an equally intimate though significantly more sinister affair. The woman herself was dressed completely in black, with her hair arranged in an intricate Victorian-style up-do which appeared to defy both reason and gravity. She stared at her guests with a look between impatience and disdain, and was staring at them intently as she processed the youngest man's words. Although Cesare Cipriano had grown accustomed to the cold-eyed woman, Vincenzo was not as familiar (nor as comfortable) in her presence.

Having already advised Maria Salvatore of Inspector Jack Robinson's meeting with his sister Concetta, an action which he had naively assumed would prompt the woman to hold him in a higher regard, he was being stared at like a large fish being confronted by a particularly nasty shark with exceptionally sharp teeth, and for the first time that evening, he found himself feeling afraid.

But his fear disappeared almost immediately the moment she asked him the question.

"Whilst I appreciate the information you provided us with, and your offer to help us further, you must understand my position" Maria stated, her eyes never leaving his. "How do I know I can trust you?" she demanded. Vincenzo inhaled deeply and held her gaze with confidence.

"Because I want that bastard Jack Robinson dead. Him and his wife" Vincenzo stated with conviction. "They investigated the murder of Nona Luisa – she was a cruel, cold, heartless woman, who beat my Marianna" he explained, stopping quickly when he realised his words were not having the desired effect. "They find out that my Marianna, she killed Nona Luisa, and I say to them to let me take the blame. But they won't let me" he stated. "And my Marianna, they hanged her. She was twenty-four years old and they killed her" he said, emotion present in his voice as he slammed his hand down on the table. Maria held his gaze with confidence and nodded in understanding. This was, indeed, something that could be used to her advantage. Someone with a real desire to kill Jack and Phryne Robinson. Who else could she find that would be so loyal. "And I want them both dead."

"No" Maria said quickly. Vincenzo looked up at her in surprise. "We will kill her, of course, in only a few months, in fact" she stated, her cold eyes meeting his. "But not Jack Robinson. We need him" she stated with conviction. Vincenzo's chest rose and fell and he waved his hand dismissively.

"No. He should die" Vincenzo said firmly. "He killed my Marianna, so I should kill him."

"You believe he is responsible for killing the woman you love" Maria said simply. Vincenzo nodded in agreement. "Then surely a better punishment for him would to be to inflict that same crime – that same pain – upon him?" Maria reasoned, as Vincenzo listened intently. "You kill her" she said simply. "You take away the life of the person he loves most" she added. Vincenzo considered this proposition for a moment and met her gaze, nodding.

"I will do it" he replied confidently.

"When the time is right" Maria said firmly. Vincenzo nodded reluctantly.

"And that will be when?" he asked. Maria's lips turned up into a cruel smile.

"When the child is born" she replied simply. "Then you can do it" she said, as she reached for her whiskey and drew the crystal glass to her lips. "You can do whatever you like to her" she added. "Provided it results in her death, of course" she added evenly. Vincenzo nodded slowly in response. "I will tell you what we are going to do. I will tell you tonight, and you must not breathe a word of it to anyone outside this room" she said, her voice adopting a sinister edge. Vincenzo nodded confidently in response, and Maria believed him; she was offering him the opportunity of a lifetime. Why on earth would he betray her? Why risk being able to avenge the death of his fiancée? She suppressed a smirk at the knowledge. "But there is something I need from you first" she said simply, placing the glass down on the table and meeting his gaze.

"Anything" Vincenzo replied without hesitation. Maria smiled.

"Your family own a property in Hampton, I believe" Maria stated reflectively. "Papa Antonio told me about it once before" she continued. "He said it's been used as a safe house before, and the authorities are completely unaware of it."

"Yes" Vincenzo confirmed. "Only Papa Antonio, your son and I know about it" he stated. "You want the house?" he asked uncertainly. Maria met his gaze and smiled.

"I want to borrow it" she replied easily. "Only very briefly, you understand" she explained. "It shouldn't take long" she added, as she drew her glass towards her and began to pour a generous measure.

"How long you want it for?" Vincenzo asked, watching as she put the stopped into the crystal decanter and drew her glass towards her. Maria looked at him with cold eyes which he almost feared would turn him to stone.

"I only need it for a day or so. That should be plenty of time for what I need" she reflected. Vincenzo nodded.

"When do you want it?" he asked, being very careful about the questions he was posing.

"I'm not completely certain yet" she responded, as she drew her glass to her lips once more. "Though I've been reliably assured it will be required sometime in September."


	86. Chapter 65

Despite being in a strange and unfamiliar bed, and being occasionally assaulted at intervals by her very active unborn baby, Phryne managed to sleep soundly throughout the night. When she woke shortly before seven o'clock the next morning, having spent the night lying on her right side facing the door (as this was the only position she found at all comfortable as of late), she found herself feeling calm and well-rested, and quickly realised why.

Jack was lying next to her on the bed, his chest pressed to her back, his head resting above hers on the pillow. His left arm was cradled protectively around her rounded belly, with his large, strong hand placed gently over the bruised section of her abdomen, as though he had hoped to soothe her in her sleep. Phryne felt safe and warm and incredibly protected in his hold, and found herself pushing back against him to snuggle closer to his security and his warmth. Jack responded immediately by using his arm to draw her closer still, cradling her growing tummy as he did so, as a gentle, tired sigh escaped his lips. Phryne placed her left arm over Jack's and linked her fingers through his, feeling his hand move instinctively in response, his own warm fingers lightly grazing hers as he stirred. Phryne sighed contently and nuzzled into the pillow, feeling Jack's strong arm around her as she leaned into his back, holding her in a warm and protective embrace that she could quite happily remained in for several more hours.

And if her baby hadn't moved its attention from her bruised side to her bladder, she might have.

Phryne opened her eyes slowly and with great reluctance, blinking a few times as she adjusted to the lightness of the room. The carriage clock on her bedside table informed her of the earliness of the hour, and her body ached in protest as she slowly pushed herself up into a half-sitting position. As she did so, she felt Jack's arm instinctively tighten across her, attempting to draw her back into his protective embrace; it was a gesture that would have once terrified her, but not anymore. Not with him. _Never with him_ , she thought warmly. Phryne smiled gently and laced his fingers through his once more, squeezing reassuringly as she slowly lowered his arm from her body, resting it on the space of the bed she had just occupied, as she carefully extricated herself from his hold and eased her feet onto the white and gold patterned rug at her feet. Phryne rose to her feet and walked slowly across the room and towards the door, pausing for a moment with her hand upon the handle as she turned back towards Jack, who was still fast asleep. And looking very, _very_ attractive. Phryne smiled affectionately at the sight, and lingered for a moment, until a particularly strong kick was delivered to her bladder, prompting her to open the door and walk quickly across the landing and towards the bathroom.

Phryne found the bathroom at the end of the corridor without issue, remembering its location from her tour with Anna the night before. The room was at the end of the corridor and had been, to her great relief, unoccupied. The bathroom had tiled floor and walls painted in a warm shade of cream, which matched the white lavatory, basin and standalone bathtub perfectly. The lavatory was immediately opposite the door, with the basin and some bathroom cabinets to its right, a large mirror above the sink, and a beautiful bathtub to the far right of the room. Above the foot of the bath was a window, high enough and small enough to protect the inhabitants from embarrassment, and allowing in the pleasant glow of the early morning light. There was a dark brown table with various toiletries neatly arranged at the foot of the bathtub, and a generous selection of towels in white and cream of various sizes were stores with the superfluous toiletries in a large cupboard against the wall to Phryne's immediate right. The room was pleasantly lit, immaculately maintained and smelled delightfully of damask lily and rose-scented soap.

After using the facilities and washing her hands using the white rose scented bar of soap beside the sink, Phryne's eyes drifted longingly towards the porcelain bathtub, and she found herself reminded of Sheila's advice from the night before. Although the notion of a bath was an incredibly enticing one, Phryne found herself feeling rather wary of her current position. She was a guest in the house and, although Sheila had offered her full use of the bathroom and had actively encouraged her to bathe, she found the idea of doing so somewhat of an imposition. Besides, Jack would be awake soon, and the children (if they weren't already); she couldn't occupy one of the two bathrooms for half an hour at such a time. Phryne sighed gently as she dried her hands, resolving to shower instead in a short while, before walking slowly out of the bathroom and back down the corridor towards the bedroom she occupied with Jack.

Although she was now very much awake, the moment Phryne stepped into the room and saw Jack asleep in their bed, she felt herself battling a renewed sense of tiredness. She walked instinctively towards him, her feet leading her back to the warmth and comfort of his protective embrace, as she eased herself beneath the sheets and snuggled close, mindful not to wake him. She lay on her left side facing him, her rounded belly pressed against his infuriatingly taut abdomen, as she placed her arm across his waist and rested her hand upon his shoulder blade. She tilted her head down slightly so it rested upon his chest, as she inhaled deeply, her entire being becoming suddenly overcome with the scent and very essence of Jack Robinson. As Phryne closed her eyes and sighed tiredly, resigning herself to sleep once more, she felt Jack's left arm drape over her waist, as his fingers splayed upon her back and explored the silk embroidered material between his skin and hers. Phryne sighed contently in response and nuzzled into his chest, and was on the brink of sleep, when a noise from outside the bedroom door startled her back into full consciousness.

"Mummy! Mummy! Is Uncle Jack awake? And Phryne?" came the excitable voice of Jacob, who sounded like he was just outside the door. Phryne's eyes opened immediately and she blinked repeatedly, as she attempted to process what he was saying. "Shall I go and see?" The question was followed by the sound of hurried footsteps on the landing.

"No" came the voice of Anna, who spoke quietly but firmly to her young son. "Jack and Phryne had a long journey, darling. They need to sleep for a while longer" she said firmly. "Now, come on. Your brother is downstairs and your sister is hungry" she explained, keeping her voice low and respectfully quiet, clearly trying not to disturb Jack and Phryne and get her son away from their door as quickly as possible. "Let's go and see what Nana's made you for breakfast, hmm?"

"Breakfast!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly.

"Jacob!" Anna chastised. "What did I say about being quiet?" she continued. "Downstairs, please. Come on" she directed. Phryne heard a sigh of frustration amongst the sound of little Caroline's babbling, and listened to Jacob recite a rather impressive list of foods which he hoped would greet him at the breakfast table. Phryne smiled with amusement and chuckled lightly against Jack's chest at Jacob's mention of 'the chocolate cake nana made me and Daniel and Caroline' being a potential breakfast food.

"A man after your own heart" came the low, deep voice of Jack Robinson, who Phryne had mistakenly thought was still asleep. She tilted her face up to look at him and found herself staring into his bright and intelligent eyes, which made his sleepy expression look completely adorable.

"How do they have so much energy?" sighed Phryne, resting her head against Jack's chest as he began to rub her back slowly. She felt the rhythmic beating of his heart against her cheek and found it to be incredibly soothing. She felt his rumble of laughter against her cheek.

"I often ask myself the same question about you" Jack teased. Phryne scoffed and feigned offence as she looked up at him with an amused smile. He stared back at her with an impassive and unreadable expression, and she held his gaze with confidence, daring him to comment further. Jack smirked slightly in response. "They often get up this early" Jack explained. Phryne considered the point for a moment.

"I suppose they don't stay up all night dancing at the Green Mill" she reasoned.

"Not often" Jack returned, his light remark offset by the seriousness of his tone. Phryne smiled.

"I expect they're excited that you're here" Jack opined, his expression warming at her smile.

"And you" Phryne said gently. Jack nodded once in acknowledgment. "But do they have no concept of a weekend?"

"Apparently not" Jack returned. "At least, they don't share _your_ idea of what a weekend should be" he explained. Phryne met his gaze.

"I'm not one to censure a person's activities" Phryne replied. "But I thought it was universally understood that rising this early on a weekend is positively sinful" she mourned. Jack rubbed her back soothingly as she spoke. "Unfortunately, your child appears to have already adopted its cousins' stances on weekends" she said quietly. Jack looked at her with interest.

"How so?" he asked, curiosity and warmth present in his tone. Phryne smiled at the sound of his voice and looked up at him to meet his gaze.

"It started using my bladder as a punching bag in order to rouse me prematurely from my sleep" she said, her eyes meeting his accusingly. Jack suppressed a small smile.

"Sorry" he said lightly. Phryne smiled.

"You will be" she returned, before pushing herself further up the bed and tilting her head towards him. Jack watched her with a look of warmth and amusement. "Jack Robinson" she said quietly, as her rose lightly brushed against his, and their lips met.

Phryne kissed Jack gently, placing a sweet, lingering kiss upon his lips, which he responded to equally. Jack's hand drifted down her body and rested firmly on her right hip, as he drew her gently towards him. Phryne's breath caught in her throat at the sensation, and she drew her hand up his side and arm before stroking his bicep as they kissed, before her hand drifted towards his face and cupped his cheek, as her fingers became lost in his soft, tousled hair. They broke the kiss after a few moments and Jack stroked her nose with his own.

"Would you like me to have a word?" Jack asked, his voice low and deep.

"Hmm?" Phryne asked, as she attempted to focus her attentions upon his words. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"The baby" Jack replied gently. Phryne felt excited at his mention of their child, and the feeling intensified as she felt his left hand travel from her hip to her rounded stomach, which he tenderly caressed, his eyes never leaving hers. Phryne's smile widened.

"You want to try and convince a child of mine to stay _still_?" Phryne asked lightly, amusement present in her eyes and her tone. Jack stared at her with affection as he processed her words: it was one of the few times where she had confidently referred to the baby as hers; usually it was 'ours', 'yours' or 'this baby'. Phryne appeared to gauge his thoughts and her gaze faltered slightly.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Jack replied lightly, hoping to soothe her embarrassment. Phryne looked up at him with a smile. Jack's expression softened.

"I suppose there's no harm in trying, though" Phryne reasoned, her voice soft and gentle. "The baby might listen to you" she added. "Even I do sometimes" she teased. Jack smirked in response

"Is the baby kicking now?" he asked curiously, warmth present in his tone. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in confirmation. Jack met her gaze and held it for a moment, before lowering his attentions to her abdomen.

Phryne watched as Jack's hand drifted across her rounded belly, gently pushing aside the black silk material of her robe, before splaying his long fingers across her tummy. She found herself feeling warmed by the gesture, and was so focused upon the sensation that Jack's next actions took her somewhat by surprise.

After splaying his fingers across Phryne's growing mid-section, Jack eased himself further down the bed until his head was perfectly aligned with Phryne's abdomen, much to her confusion and amusement. But once she realised what he was doing, her laughter and the words which had formed in her throat both died on her lips, and she found herself looking down upon him with warmth and curiosity.

"Good morning" Jack began, his voice so gentle and quiet that it caused Phryne's breath to hitch, as warmth flooded through her very being. Phryne felt the baby kick immediately in response to Jack's voice, watched Jack in a respectful silence as he continued to speak, finding herself having to listen very carefully as he spoke to softly. "Now, I understand that you have inherited your mother's inability to remain still, or to do as you're told" he continued, his voice low and soothing. Phryne bit her lip as she smiled at his words, playfully rolling her eyes as she listened. "But she… _I_ " he corrected, "would be very grateful if you could try and be a little more gentle" he continued. "Especially around here" he added quietly, as his long fingers tenderly caressed the black silk of her nightdress which concealed her bruised abdomen.

Phryne could feel the warmth of his touch upon her skin, and she sat in a respectful silence as she focused upon the sensation, as well as the low, soothing tone of his voice. She'd never heard him talk to the baby before, and the act itself stirs something deep inside her, affecting her profoundly in a way she had not anticipated; indeed, his ministrations even appeared to be having an effect upon the baby, who moved and kicked excitably inside her at the sound of its father's voice.

Jack's touch, combined with his words and the affect they both seemed to be having upon their baby, caused Phryne to feel suddenly rather emotional, and she had to swallow hard and blink twice in order to compose herself. As she did so, she watched as Jack slowly leaned closer towards her rounded belly, resting his forehead carefully upon her stomach as he planted a gentle kiss to the silk which covered her bruised skin. Phryne stared at him for a moment, feeling the softness of his lips through the fabric of her nightdress, and watching as his fingers splayed across her belly, as though he was trying to hold as much of her as possible. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes and blur her vision, and she reached instinctively for Jack, placing her left hand in his tousled hair and feeling his soft curls between her fingers. Something about the sensation grounded her and soothed her considerably, drawing her mind slowly away from the strong and sudden emotions which came to her without warning and seemed to be affecting her more profoundly and frequently as her pregnancy progressed, which she found to be both concerning and overwhelming; she wasn't used to not being in control, certainly not of herself and her mind. And this frightened her. But by the time he pushed himself back up the bed so that he was facing her once more, she had managed to regain her composure. Almost.

"Are you still sore?" Jack asked gently, his warm and concerned eyes staring into hers. Phryne offered him a small, reassuring smile.

"Only a little" Phryne admitted. "But it doesn't hurt" she assured him. Jack stared into her eyes and nodded slowly, as his long fingers splayed over her rounded tummy, which he tenderly caressed.

"Good" Jack replied sincerely. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"I suppose we should get dressed" Phryne said gently, as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Jack copied her motion.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" he suggested gently. Phryne met his gaze with a look of understanding, but shook her head.

"Because we are guests in your mother's house" she explained, her voice kind and assured. "And I won't spend half the day in bed."

"It's seven o'clock in the morning" Jack responded. Phryne sighed and held his gaze.

"But if I lie back down again your child won't let me rise until noon" she returned. "And Jacob and Daniel are so excited about going to the museum, it wouldn't be fair for me to delay them" she continued. "And I'm hungry" she added quickly, seeing that Jack was about to counter her previous argument. But his words were silenced by her final declaration, and his expression softened.

"You're hungry" Jack repeated gently.

"Very" Phryne returned immediately, her eyes holding Jack's gaze. "You wouldn't try to come between me, your child and breakfast, would you Jack?" Phryne asked lightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he replied sincerely. Phryne's expression softened.

"In that case" she said gently, meeting his gaze with bright eyes and a teasing expression, "I think it's time you and I got dressed" she added.

"You can go downstairs as you are, Phryne" Jack returned, his voice low and kind. "My mother runs a very informal household, and-" Jack found himself unable to complete his sentence by the expression on Phryne's face, which was similar to the one he imagined her producing if he suggested she allow young Paddy to drive her Hispano. He quickly realised his error and did not attempt to continue.

"I need to have a quick shower" Phryne said, somewhat tentatively, as she cast the bedsheets aside. "I won't be long" she assured him, as she got out of bed and walked towards the dressing table stool, where Jack had stacked their towels.

"Take your time" Jack returned kindly, as he too got out of bed and immediately began to make it. Phryne gathered two towels and looked up at him, offering him a warm smile.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes" she announced. Jack looked at her and rose his eyebrows in disbelief. Phryne's eyes shone at the perceived challenge and she stood up tall with confidence. "Ten" she said assuredly, before offering him another smile and sashaying out of the bedroom. Jack smiled lightly in response and suppressed a smirk, checking his watch before continuing to make the bed, and wondering if it would be possible for Phryne to spend anything less than half an hour in the bathroom to complete her morning ritual. Although Phryne was able to get ready for events (especially investigative ones) in surprisingly little time, surely she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of the bath? _No,_ Jack thought. _I doubt I'll see her again for another hour or so_ , he mused.

So when Phryne walked into the room eight minutes later, her skin shining, her eyes bright and her smile wide and victorious, Jack found himself staring at her in shock. If he hadn't checked his watch himself the moment she had departed, he would've sworn she'd tampered with the clocks. Each clock in every room. All of them. Upon seeing the look of disbelief on Jack's face, Phryne's eyes sparkled mischievously as she walked towards the dressing table, her pale body adorned in black silk.

"Your turn, Jack" she said lightly, as she turned towards him and offered him a smile and a fresh towel. Jack accepted both with caution, and smiled gently in response.

"I'll be back in ten minutes" Jack returned. Phryne smirked in response and watched as he left the room.

"I'll be counting the minutes" Phryne teased. Jack smirked as he closed the door behind him.

When Jack returned to the bedroom ten minutes later, he was not at all surprised to find that Phryne had prepared herself fully for her day.

Phryne had brushed her hair and applied her make-up, and was smiling at him with her cherry red lips as he entered. She was wearing her (newly adjusted) white trousers, a pink silk blouse with white edging around the collar and cuffs, and a pair of light pink heels. The heels, Jack noticed, were only two inches high, which was an act of remarkable restraint for Phryne, who was running her fingers through her hair as she stood before the dressing table, ensuring that she was presentable.

 _Not that she needs to, of course_ , Jack mused. _She's beautiful._

"Hello, Jack" Phryne greeted warmly, drawing him from his thoughts. He watched as her eyes drifted subtly but appreciatively down his body, her eyes adopting a playfully suggestive expression as she took in the way his blue silk pyjamas highlighted the contours of his body.

"Miss Fisher" Jack returned gently, as he closed the door behind him and walked towards her. As he approached her, Jack considered how alert she appeared, how healthy and awake. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was glowing. Perhaps she was. But despite her healthy exterior and disarming smile, he knew that she was not feeling quite as well as she'd like him to believe. His eyes drifted towards the dressing table where the dark brown bottle of Arnica his mother had given her the night before rested. His eyes drifted towards Phryne's and he met her gaze. Her expression softened.

"It's fine, Jack" Phryne said gently, in answer to his unspoken question. "Barely noticeable" she lied. Jack held her gaze for several moment. "It's nothing" she assured him. Jack's gaze faltered and he swallowed hard. Anything that caused her pain or discomfort, no matter how minor, certainly could not be described as 'nothing'. Though this appeared to be a point on which they would not agree.

"Has the baby quietened down a little?" Jack asked tentatively, his eyes drifting instinctively towards Phryne's abdomen. She smiled warmly in response.

"Hardly" Phryne replied drily. "Though it has transferred its attentions from the right side of my stomach to my middle, which I suppose is a small mercy" she said, smiling gently as she subconsciously placed her hand upon the base of her abdomen, which drew her loose-fitting blouse closer against her body. Jack's breath hitched.

"Are you in pain?" he asked quietly. He knew she was unlikely to admit it even if she was, but he had to ask. She looked up from her stomach and towards him, her bright eyes meeting his.

"No" she replied simply. Somehow, Jack believed her. "It's a little sore, but it's nothing" she assured him. "And I'm sure it will heal quickly now that the octopus's tentacles are engaged elsewhere" she added lightly. Jack smirked in response. Phryne lowered her gaze down towards her abdomen. "Either that, or it'll inflict me with more bruises and I'll end up looking like a Dalmatian" she joked, hoping that her levity would soothe Jack somewhat. She felt a both disappointed and guilty that it did not, and watched as Jack shifted uncomfortably and swallowed hard. He found the thought of her being in pain was unbearable, and her habit of making light of the fact was equally difficult for him to deal with.

"Why don't you go down to breakfast?" Jack suggested gently, remembering her mentioning that she was hungry and desperately wanting to change the subject. "I'll be down in a few minutes" he added. Phryne stared at him, and Jack could have sworn he saw sudden worry flash across her features, though it disappeared almost immediately.

"Oh, no, that's alright" she replied slowly. "I need to arrange my bag for the day anyway. I can wait" she said brightly, before turning from him and walking back towards the dressing table. Jack watched her with amusement.

"Your 'bag for the day'?" he asked, keeping his expression serious and unreadable, despite the levity in his tone. Phryne smirked in response and suppressed an eyebrow, as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, Jack" she replied, her gaze holding his, as if daring him to continue. "Why?" she asked, turning suddenly from the dressing table and sashaying towards him. "Will you need to search me?" she asked flirtatiously. Jack suppressed a smirk and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe later" he said quietly, maintaining a serious tone. Phryne's smile brightened.

"I'll remember that, Detective Inspector" she teased, placing particular emphasis on his title ,before flashing him another seductive smile and heading back towards the dressing table.

"I'm sure you will" Jack replied quietly, as he walked across the room and towards his own suitcase, and began to select his clothing for the day.

By the time Phryne had placed the items she required into her small white embroidered clutch bag and arranged her cosmetics on the dressing table, Jack had changed into a light grey three piece suit and matching tie, which was considerably less formal than his usual attire and, as Phryne knew from experience, as 'casual' as Jack would dress. With the exception of that rather charming knitted jumper he wore during the murder investigation at the Christmas in July event, which she was _very_ keen to see him in again. Perhaps she could find it…

"Are you ready?" came the voice of Jack, who was now standing just a few feet away from her.

Phryne blinked and looked up at him, nodding in agreement as she rose from the stool before the dressing table, picking up her bag as she stood. She found herself feeling slightly nervous, for a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, but smiled gently in assent regardless. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and led her across the room, holding the door open for her so she could walk ahead of him onto the landing. Jack was surprised to find that, instead of walking confidently ahead and heading towards the staircase in her usual 'freight train' manner, Phryne actually paused for a moment on the landing and looked back at him, and waited until he was by her side before walking with him across the landing. He didn't comment upon Phryne's uncharacteristic behaviour, but it did seem to confirm his previous observations on the almost perceptive anxiety she was displaying; anxiety which, at this point in time, he was unable to attribute to a particular event or factor. And so he simply took a step closer to Phryne and rested his hand comfortingly in the centre of her back, feeling her relax slightly beneath his touch, and lowering his hand only once they reached the head of the staircase, which Phryne descended first.

As Phryne descended the staircase she found herself listening to the voices and laughter from the dining room, as the anticipated sounds of cutlery upon plates, footsteps and calls for 'toast, please, nana' greeted her ears. As she listened to the familiar voices, she found her attentions distracted by the delicious smells emanating from the dining room and kitchen, which consisted of toast and bacon and eggs and porridge. Her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled quietly as she reached the tiled floor of the hallway, where she waited for Jack, who met her gaze before leading her towards the open door.

"Good morning" greeted Jack as he stepped into the room, closely followed by Phryne, whose own morning greeting was overshadowed by a chorus from the Robinson children.

"Hello Phryne! Uncle Jack!" called Jacob, who was sitting to the right, between an empty seat and a highchair, where his little sister was sat, being fed by her mother.

"Fynee! Jack Jack!" exclaimed Caroline, reaching out her hands towards the latest arrivals, and squeezing a piece of buttered toast between her tiny fingers. Phryne stifled a small laugh as she smiled and said good morning, her eyes drifting over the blonde-haired little girl who, unlike her brothers, was still in her nightwear.

"Good morning Jack and Phryne" said Daniel, in a much calmer manner than that of his siblings. He was sitting opposite his brother and was holding a triangular piece of toast in both hands.

"Good morning" beamed Anna, as she removed the remnants of the toast from Caroline's buttery fingers and handed her another piece. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Very, thank you" Phryne returned politely, her eyes drifting appreciatively across the beautiful dark blue shift dress Anna was wearing. "And you?" she asked. Anna smiled.

"Yes" Anna smiled, brushing Caroline's hair behind her ear before rising from her seat. "Please, take a seat" she said warmly, indicating to the two vacant seats between Jacob and Daniel. "Mother's just bringing her highness some porridge" she explained, gesturing to Caroline, who was squeezing the toast between her hands and smiling with delight.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, as Jack stepped in front of her and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled gratefully at him and walked forwards, her eyes drifting across the breakfast table, which was generously adorned with jugs of water, milk, orange juice and lemon cordial, a pot of tea, plates of bacon and sausages, a large bowl of scrambled eggs, a dozen slices of toasts, a butter dish and various jars of homemade marmalade and jam. Phryne's mouth watered.

"Mummy! Phryne's wearing _trousers!_ " Jacob announced, his tone matching his awestruck expression. Phryne, who was drawn from her thoughts, smiled in amusement. _Good morning to you too, Jacob_ , she thought.

"Well observed, darling" Anna returned lightly, offering her son a smile, which Jacob did not witness. He was still staring at Phryne.

"Nana wears trousers in the garden" Jacob informed Phryne. Phryne nodded in understanding as Jack stepped aside and moved towards his own seat.

"I can understand why" Phryne replied, as she sat down in her seat. "They are very comfortably, as I'm sure you know" she said, gesturing to Jacob's own attire as she spoke. "And very practical." Jacob nodded in agreement.

"I like your trousers, Phryne" Daniel said quietly. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Thank you, Daniel" Phryne returned warmly, her eyes drifting over his white shirt and light brown jacket. "Your jacket is very dashing" she complimented. Daniel blushed and smiled nervously in response.

"Do your trousers have a belt?" Jacob asked suddenly, turning towards Phryne and placing his hands on her blouse and lifting slightly, in search of the item in question. Phryne turned towards him in surprise.

"Jacob, let go" came the voice of Sheila from behind Phryne, her voice kind but firm. "If you want to know something you ask, you don't just grab people" she explained. Jacob complied immediately and nodded in understanding, releasing his hold on the pink silk and looking up at Phryne with confusion. "Good morning, my dears" Sheila greeted, placing her hand on Jack's shoulder and smiling at Phryne, whose eyes drifted up her emerald green day dress to her warm expression. They each echoed the sentiment as Sheila walked towards Anna, offering her a small bowl of porridge and placing a large one in the centre of the table.

"Do your trousers have a belt, Phryne?" he asked curiously, drawing Phryne's attentions back towards him. "Nana's do."

"No, not these ones" Phryne explained. Jacob frowned.

"Then how do they stay up?" he asked, perplexed. Daniel, whose interest was also now engaged, looked up at in anticipation. Phryne suddenly found herself feeling very self-conscious. She was rapidly growing accustomed to the unusual and unanticipated questions the children (particularly Jacob) had a habit of asking, this one took her completely off-guard.

"There are clasps at the side which holds them in place" Phryne explained gently, placing her hand on her right hip to indicate their location. "Just here" she informed him. Jacob's eyes drifted down towards her hand and then back towards her face.

"Can I see?" he asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"No" Anna said firmly, just as Phryne was attempting to work out what the correct response would be. "Jacob, your breakfast is getting cold. Eat up, darling" she encouraged. Jacob, who reluctantly accepted his mother's decision, turned his attentions towards his bacon and scrambled eggs, which he began to eat hungrily. Phryne smiled fondly at the sight. His appetite reminded her of Jack.

"Now, my dear, what can I get for you?" Sheila asked Phryne, having appeared by her side. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished" Phryne admitted with a small smile, finding herself imbued with confidence at Sheila's warm, maternal presence. Sheila nodded knowingly.

"Bacon and eggs?" Sheila suggested. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied gratefully, and watched as Sheila lifted her plate and began to load it with the items in question. She found herself feeling suddenly rather embarrassed. Although she was used to having staff and being attended to, being 'looked after' was something different. It felt so easy with Sheila, so natural and so effortless, as the older woman took a kindly and almost maternal command over the situation. And it was the ease at which Phryne found herself falling into the habit of accepting such assistance that concerned her; and she certainly didn't want Sheila to think that she expected it.

"Would you like me to-?"

"No, my dear, that's quite alright" Sheila replied warmly, placing the plate down in front of her. "Would you like some toast?" she asked.

"Thank you" Phryne returned, as Sheila placed two slices onto her plate and drew the butter, jam and marmalade towards her and Jack. She then reached for the jug of lemon cordial and poured Phryne a glass, which she thanked her for.

"Please help yourself to anything else you want" Sheila encouraged. "There's plenty more" she assured her. Phryne nodded and smiled as Sheila turned her attentions towards Jack, who had already helped herself. "Some things don't change" she said quietly with affection, earning a small chuckle from Phryne, much to Jack's confusion.

The Robinsons spent the next half an hour at breakfast, which Phryne found to be a pleasant and entirely enjoyable affair. The food was delicious (and, apparently, limitless), the conversation easy and the atmosphere comfortable. The children were excellently behaved and exercised what Phryne considered must have been considerable restraint in the questions they asked her over breakfast. With a single exception from Jacob, who had quite innocently asked Phryne 'does your tummy get in the way because it's so big?' when she reached across the table for the jug of orange juice he had requested. Anna had paled visibly and Jack had said Jacob's name quite sternly, when Phryne intervened, answering his question in the negative before lightly adding that 'if I get much bigger I may not actually be able to reach the table', which earned a small smile from Jacob, who put his little hand over her right wrist.

"I can help you, Phryne" he said kindly. The sweet look on his face prevented Phryne from explaining the concept of sarcasm to him, and she simply placed her hand over his and thanked him.

However, the tender moment was quickly compromised when Jacob's attentions fell to Phryne's little white and gold bag which was upon the table.

"What's in your bag?" he asked curiously, making a reach for it with his sticky fingers. Phryne moved it out of the way just in time and put it on her other side beside Jack, and met Jacob's slightly confused gaze.

"Nothing interesting, I'm afraid" she responded, in such a tone that Jacob actually believed her, and immediately began to occupy himself with drinking his orange juice. Anna flashed Phryne an apologetic look and shook her head, which Phryne soothed with a warm smile.

The family finished breakfast shortly after eight o'clock, when Sheila once again politely declined all offers of assistance, though eventually conceded once more to allowing Jack to carry through the dishes for her. Anna and Phryne took the children into the parlour, where they immediately began to amuse themselves, with Daniel curling up on one of the sofas with his book on Robin Hood and Jacob returning to the other couch to work on his dinosaur picture. Phryne stood beside Anna, who was carrying a very happy Caroline, who had covered her white embroidered nightdress in butter and jam. Phryne met Anna's gaze and Jack's sister smiled.

"You can see now why I don't dress Caroline until _after_ breakfast" Anna said gently, as she looked at her daughter with affection. At the sound of her name, Caroline looked up at her mother and put her (now clean) hand on her cheek. Phryne watched the warm look in Caroline's eyes and the sweet smile that played on her lips, and found it stir something inside her.

"I do" Phryne replied gently, before drawing herself out of her reverie and returning her attentions to Anna. "If you'd like to get Caroline ready I can keep an eye on the boys" she offered. Anna met her gaze.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked gently, adjusting her hold on Caroline as she looked warily at Jacob. "I'm afraid Jacob has been rather excitable. Again" she added. "Sorry" she said once more. Phryne smiled reassuringly and shook her head.

"It's fine, really" Phryne responded kindly. "I don't mind the questions" she said sincerely, looking Anna directly in the eyes as she spoke. Relief appeared to wash over the other woman.

"No, you don't, do you" she replied gently, her response more of a statement than a question. She smiled warmly at Phryne and considered her offer for a moment. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Of course not" Phryne returned. "I need to work on my Jackosaurus" she said, her tone almost serious. Anna smiled in response and nodded, whilst she carefully extricated one of Caroline's wandering hands from her hair.

"I'll only be a few minutes, but if you need anything, just shout" Anna said kindly. "Jack should be with you in a few minutes, and my mother's in the kitchen" she advised. Phryne nodded in response and offered her a small smile

"We'll be fine" Phryne assured her. Anna considered her for a moment before nodding.

"I'll be right back" she said gently. "Boys" she added, her voice a little louder, and prompting both of her sons to turn towards her. "I'm just going to get your sister dressed. Be good for Phryne" she stated, directing her command at Jacob, who nodded twice before quickly returning his attentions to his drawing. Anna watched the boys for a few moments, as if expecting one or both of them to start misbehaving upon her instructions, before returning her attentions to Phryne. "Thank you" she said gently, as Anna began to play with her necklace. "Come on, Caroline" she said warmly, before turning and leaving the room.

"Bye, Fynee" called Caroline from over her mother's shoulder, her tiny fingers still stroking her necklace. Phryne waved in response and waited until she was out of sight, before taking up her seat beside Jacob and turning over what was to be her masterpiece.

Caroline's return to the parlour a few minutes later coincided with that of Jack who had, by what his sister could only think of as either a miracle or sorcery, managed to convince their mother to allow him to assist her in the kitchen. They were discussing the matter lightly as they walked into the room, where they were immediately met by the sound of Phryne's laughter. Jack smiled at the sound and looked towards her, watching Phryne as she leaned forward on the edge of the couch, her rounded belly resting on her thighs as she continued to colour in her drawing a shade of deep green. Jack's expression warmed and he walked towards her, his eyes drifting towards the picture. Phryne turned it over quickly and looked up at him with a teasing expression.

"You can see it when it's finished" Phryne stated, adopting her best school-mistress tone. Jack suppressed a smile and nodded in understanding, before perching on the arm of the couch beside her.

Before either of them could speak further Caroline, who had been put on the floor by Anna, hurried towards them.

"Fynee! Jack!" she said excitedly, stopping in front of Phryne as she spoke. Phryne smiled warmly at her, as her eyes drifted across her crimson dress, white tights and red patent shoes. She had the big, blue Robinson eyes, a bright smile and red ribbons in her hair. She looked beautiful.

"Hello, Caroline" Phryne said gently. Caroline beamed at her and walked towards her, reaching her arms forward in a gesture which Phryne recognised.

Jack watched as Phryne placed her hands on Caroline's waist and lifted her, frowning slightly for half a moment as she lifted her onto her lap with a small sigh. Her increased size, and the shift of her centre of balance, made lifting the little girl a little more difficult than she had anticipated.

"That was certainly a lot easier last time" Phryne said quietly to Jack, as Caroline perched on her thigh, kicking her little legs out. Phryne moved her leg slightly to avoid potential collisions and Caroline giggled. Phryne smiled automatically in response and Jack found himself warmed by her expression, which he watched for several moments.

Anna walked around the table and sat beside Daniel, who had not raised his eyes or his attentions from his book.

"Mother has ordered the taxis for nine" Anna advised Jack and Phryne, confirming what they had already discussed the evening before. "We've ordered two to accommodate all of us" she explained.

"Can I go with Jack and Phryne?" asked Daniel, looking up from his book for the first time. Anna looked towards him and nodded.

"Of course you can" said Phryne warmly, as she adjusted her hold on Caroline, who seemed to be actively attempting to launch herself forwards. Phryne placed a hand on her chest to steady her and the little girl placed her tiny hands on her forearm, before meeting her gaze and smiling at her. Before Phryne could respond, Caroline reached forward and put her right hand on her tummy.

"Baby" Caroline said confidently, her cheeky expression and gentle voice prompting Phryne's expression to soften as she nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. Caroline's smile widened.

"Baby in there" she said simply, rubbing Phryne's rounded belly with her hand, before placing one finger to her lips. "Shhhh" she whispered. "Baby sleep" she said quietly, punctuating her statement with another hushing sound. Phryne chuckled in response.

"Not yet Caroline" Phryne advised her gently. "The baby is very much awake" she informed her.

Although Phryne had noticed that the baby tended to relax (and possibly sleep) after she ate, it seemed to be defying its habits that morning, and was kicking her repeatedly in the centre of her abdomen. Not that Phryne minded, of course. She never _minded_. She was just grateful that it seemed to have abandoned its attempts to kick a hole through the side of her abdomen, a task at which it had, until the night before, displayed an excellent chance at succeeding in.

"Baby wake?" asked Caroline for clarification, her large eyes staring into Phryne's.

"Yes" confirmed Phryne, resting her left hand on the little girl's back, as her movements indicated that she had absolutely no concept of gravity, and no inclination to try and keep herself steady on her lap.

"Oh" said Caroline, before staring down at Phryne's stomach and frowning in concentration. Phryne wasn't quite sure what she was expecting to see, but whatever it was kept her engaged for almost thirty seconds before she looked away, removing her hand from Phryne's abdomen and occupying herself once more with kicking her legs out. It quickly became apparent that she was actively aiming for Phryne's other leg, which was confirmed when she actually kicked her and she chuckled lightly.

"No thank you, Caroline" said Anna firmly, prompting the little girl to turn towards her mother, and still her legs entirely. She then turned away from Anna and leaned into Phryne, resting her head upon her chest and snuggling into her, pressing her small body against Phryne's rounded belly. Phryne held her close and felt her relax against her.

Sheila joined her family in the parlour after having tidied the kitchen and dining room, and everyone talked for twenty minutes or so about the anticipated trip to the museum and possible locations for lunch. The children, who clearly ate out quite frequently, were filled with suggestions, and were providing a helpful commentary to Jack and Phryne about what kind of food each restaurant served, which their favourite was, and the size of their dessert menu. Phryne was listening to Jacob fondly recounting a enjoying a Pavlova with 'mountains and mountains of raspberries and lots of cream' which he insisted the baby would like when Sheila looked out of the window and informed her family that the taxis had arrived. The news prompted Jacob to jump to his feet and race into the hallway, with Daniel following at a more relaxed speed behind him as the boys went in search of their coats. Anna extracted a reluctant Caroline from Phryne's hold and took her to find her own coat, before Jack and Phryne rose to their feet.

"I'll just get my coat from upstairs" Phryne explained, picking up her bag from the table. "I won't be a minute" she advised Jack.

"I'll get it, it's fine" Jack said easily. "The white one, I presume?" he added, before Phryne had a chance to argue. Her expression softened and she smiled at him in a way that made him feel he'd either said something surprising or unintentionally salacious.

"Very good, Jack" she commended. "I'm impressed" she smiled. Jack suppressed a smirk and looked at her with as serious an expression as he could muster, much to her amusement.

"I'll be right back" he informed her. Phryne suppressed her smile and nodded in response. Just as she was about to leave the room, Sheila appeared before her, already wearing a smart black coat.

"How are you feeling this morning, dear?" Sheila asked kindly, her soothing, maternal voice making Phryne feel instantly at ease. "Are you still feeling sore?"

"Only a little" Phryne replied gently, finding herself unable to lie to Sheila; her abilities to give even half-truths seemed to be rendered impossible when faced with any of the Robinsons. "I'm much more comfortable than I was, thank you" she assured her. "The baby has found a new location to kick" she added, placing her hand tenderly over the lower-middle section of her rounded belly. Sheila smiled with affection and nodded.

"Yes, they do tend to do that" Sheila responded, before looking up and meeting Phryne's gaze. "If you start to feel uncomfortable or unwell at any stage, please let me know" she said gently, her voice imbued with the tone of maternal command which Phryne had grown to recognise. "You and I can always come back a little early, and leave the children with Anna and Jack" she explained. Phryne felt warmed by the kind offer and smiled sheepishly in response.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely. "But I'm sure I'll be fine" she said kindly. Sheila considered her for a moment and watched her with gentle eyes, before reaching for her lower arm, which she stroked gently as she spoke.

"But if you're not, please let me know" she said, her eyes holding Phryne's. The lady detective nodded in response.

"Of course" Phryne responded, and Sheila smiled, just as Jack stepped back into the room with Phryne's coat and, further to his credit, her white cloche. "Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely, as he helped her into her coat and handed her the hat, which she put on.

Jack placed his hand on Phryne's back and was about to suggest they go out to the taxi, when a giggling Caroline ran into the room, stopping in front of the adults. Her red coat was undone and coming off at her left shoulder, her hat was askew, and her gloves were hanging out of her pockets. Phryne stared at her in amusement and stepped immediately towards her.

"Do you need some help, darling?" she asked gently, before leaning down towards her and adjusting her hat. Caroline giggled and stared up at Phryne, who smiled in amusement, as she straightened her coat and began to do up the buttons (as task which was not made very easy by the wearer, who kept reaching down towards her hands and attempting to remove her rings). Phryne had done up the final button when Anna stepped into the room.

"Come along, little miss" Anna said affectionately, as she lifted Caroline up into her arms and held her on her hip. She was just brushing some hair from her daughter's face when the Jacob and Daniel, who were dressed in grey and black coats respectively, entered the room.

"Can I go with Phryne?" asked Jacob keenly, walking quickly towards her.

"Daniel's going with Phryne on the way there, dear" responded Sheila, prompting a disappointed Jacob to turn towards her. "But you can ride with them on the way back" she assured him.

"I need your help with Caroline, darling" Anna explained, as the little girl in question wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "You like to play together during car rides, don't you?" she asked.

Jacob, who clearly liked being viewed as such a help in this respect, nodded dutifully and walked towards his mother, stepping beside her and leading her out into the hallway.

"Come on, mummy" Jacob said, walking briskly ahead. Anna performed a fake salute and everyone followed the young boy towards the door. Just as she stepped out of the house, Phryne felt a familiar hand in her own, and looked down to find Daniel standing beside her, smiling up at him with a sweet, nervous smile which reminded her very much of her favourite detective inspector.

 _I wonder if the baby will have his smile?_ She thought, finding herself feeling hopeful at the notion. She smiled gently down upon Daniel and led him to the taxi.

The journey to the Australian Museum was brief and relaxing, with the time being filled by Daniel informing Phryne and Jack of various facts about the location; and, specifically, the Research Library at the museum, which the young boy was clearly very keen to visit with Phryne, who assured him she would be delighted.

The family alighted from their taxis and walked onto the pavement outside the museum, meeting just outside the large building, which Phryne stared up at in awe. It was a large, imposing building made form stone, which had turned a light shade of brown due to weatherisation. The construct was almost perfectly symmetrical, had stone pillars arranged at perfect intervals, and a series of long, narrow windows which reflected the sun. It reminded Phryne strongly of London, the architecture and the general feeling of the building taking her back to various locations in the English capital, including Westminster and Covent Gardens. Phryne could see a set of steps to the left which she presumed led into the building; her hypothesis was confirmed when Daniel, who had taken her hand the moment she had alighted, began to lead her keenly towards them.

Phryne, Jack and Daniel led their family towards the entrance of the museum which, to Phryne's surprise, played host to the skeleton of what a helpful noticed advised her was of a sperm whale. She looked up at the remains of the magnificent creature with interest, examining each bone and shape and contour with care; until her attention was distracted by Jacob, who walked quickly towards the skeleton and reached out towards it, until Sheila walked up calmly behind him, said something to him, and led him by the hand back to his mother. Jack and Phryne exchanged a look as they heard Sheila advise her grandson that 'you look with your eyes, dear, not your hands', before making their way towards the queue.

"I wonder how many times that phrase will be spoken this morning" Phryne said quietly. Jack turned towards her with a small smile. "If I were in a position to drink, I'd suggest we each had a measure of whiskey for each time someone was required to say it" she said with a smile. Jack looked at her with a faux-serious expression.

"Then I'm very glad present circumstances mean that you are unable to do so" Jack returned quietly, his voice so low it could be heard only by Phryne. "You'd be unconscious before we reached the first exhibition" he said lightly. Phryne bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud and looked up at Jack. "I'd imagine you were the same as a child" Jack prompted.

"Of course I was" Phryne returned proudly, smiling at him cheekily as she spoke. "You should just be grateful that our child is currently inside me, and is not yet in a position to walk around" Phryne said reflectively. "We'd probably be climbing the skeleton in search of it" she added lightly. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"'At least, to the first hiker's hut'" he quoted, meeting Phryne's gaze once more. Her expression softened.

"Indeed" she agreed, and their eyes met. It was rare that Phryne discussed their baby in the future tense, which Jack believed was due to her anxiety over carrying and delivering the child, and so her comment, even though made lightly, was significant. They shared a knowing look and smiled, and Phryne felt Jack place his hand gently in the centre of her lower back, as he guided her towards the building.

The Robinsons waited patiently behind two families, a young man and three academics as they gained admission. As soon as Phryne stepped into the building she led Daniel and Jack towards an unoccupied section of the large foyer and waited for the others to join them, casting her eyes appreciatively around the unfamiliar building as she did so. The rooms were large and well-lit, the ceilings impossibly high, the windows larger than she had realised, and impeccably well maintained. Daniel and Jack joined Phryne in her respectful silence as she considered the building for the first time, her eyes drifting across the two dozen other visitors and staff, the signs and the exhibits, and the corridors leading into the depths of the historic building. Her memory took her back to London once more, to the museums and galleries she could spend hours, even days in, quite happily, and she found herself feeling abuzz with excitement.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sheila, as the family gathered around Phryne and Jack, as they prepared to explore the museum, which the children had clearly done on multiple occasions.

A brief discussion with the children about the exhibits quickly revealed the favourites of each child, with Caroline asking to see the 'flutterflies and birdies', to Jacob excitedly putting in his request to view the dinosaurs and pirate treasure (which Anna explained to Phryne was part of the exhibition concerning Captain James Cook's relics) and Daniel politely reminding Phryne and the other adults of his fondness of the research library. Sheila assured the children they would visit all of the exhibitions, but that they would need to be patient and well-behaved when exploring ones which they were not so interested in. The children agreed (even Jacob, though reluctantly) and the family set out on their Saturday morning adventure.

After a short conversation concerning the importance of staying with one of the adults and not wandering off (which Phryne suspected the boys were – quite understandably – advised of each time they embarked on an outing), Sheila and Anna led the way towards the first exhibition, and the museum trip officially began, much to the delight of the party.

The first location visited by the Robinsons was the Natural History Exhibit, which featured a wide variety of plants, animals and items of geological interest. The family spent almost forty-five minutes in this area, which was largely due to Caroline's delight at all of the 'flutterflies' on display; she took great enjoyment at pointing to each creature in turn and informing the others (rather excitedly) of the colours the butterfly displayed. By the time they reached the plants section, Caroline was set down by her mother with a gentle reminder about staying close to the adults and her brothers, and she walked contently in front of them, remaining close as instructed, and completely enthralled by the exhibit. At one point she reached up towards a section which she could not quite see over, prompting Jack to walk quickly forward to life her up, balancing her on his hip as she pointed excitedly to the flora and fauna on display. Phryne found herself overcome with warmth and delight at the sight of Jack carrying the little girl and indulging her in her interests; interests which, she knew from their many discussions on Jack's fondness for orchids, he shared; this was a valuable piece of information she had first learned after he confided in her one evening early on in their acquaintance, after knowing her for barely six months and after they had indulged in an unprecedented amount of whiskey. Phryne smiled fondly at the memory, her expression softening as she continued to watch Jack carrying Caroline around the room, and stopping obediently when she bade him to. Due to the nature of their work and the structure of their self-made family, Phryne rarely had the opportunity to see Jack interact with children, and until her pregnancy it was a subject they had discussed on barely a handful of occasions. Although she had not had seen him with children until fairly recently, on the few occasions when she had considered the matter there had been absolutely no doubt in her mind as to how he would be; he was patient, kind and attentive with everyone he knew (even her, much to her continued amazement), so of course he would be wonderful with children. His current activities were a testament to that fact. As she watched Jack interact with Caroline she found herself hoping that she too would be as natural and adept with their own child as he was with his niece. And if not, she desperately hoped she'd be able to learn.

As Anna had followed Daniel to the geological section, and a rather bored-looking Jacob followed reluctantly behind, the reflective Phryne had been left in the company of Sheila, who had noticed the warmth in Phryne's expression give way to melancholy, and it did not take her long to discern the reason. She considered the best way to approach the subject for a few moments before speaking.

"I still remember the first time I brought Jack and Anna here as children" Sheila said reflectively. The sound her voice drew Phryne instantly from her thoughts and she turned towards her. "Jack was six and Anna was four" she explained. "And Anna, like Caroline, had wanted to see the butterflies" she continued, as Phryne listened with interest. "Anna was rather small for her age, whereas Jack has always been tall" she stated. "I'd been distracted by another child, who had fallen over in this very room and banged his knee, so I didn't realise that Anna had tried to climb up to see the butterflies" she explained. "But Jack had" she added warmly, her face adopting a gentle, pensive expression. "And so when I restored the injured boy to his feet and handed him back to his mother, I turned around and expected the children to be right beside me, but they weren't" she said, as Phryne listened intently. "They were just over there, at the end of that row" she stated, gesturing towards the end of the exhibition and near the doorway. "Jack was standing right against the edge and Anna was on his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his neck, her little arms outstretched, reaching for the butterflies" she said gently. Phryne smiled gently at the image, looking back towards Jack as she did so, watching as he placed Caroline down upon the ground and she ran excitedly back towards her mother.

"That sounds like Jack" Phryne said affectionately. Sheila nodded proudly in response and looked up towards Jack, who was walking back towards them.

"You can always tell if people are going to be good with children" Sheila said suddenly, prompting Phryne to turn towards her as they walked. "Not just by their interactions with children, but with other people in general" she explained. "Their actions and reactions, and their consideration of those around them" she stated, pausing for a moment and looking up at Phryne, who stopped just as she did. "And that's how fortunate your baby is" she said warmly, her words prompting Phryne's stomach to tighten and her breath to hitch, "to have you and Jack as parents" she explained. "With both of you lifting it up to see the butterflies" she added, her voice filled with warmth and affection. Phryne stared at her for several moments, finding herself overcome by emotion and utterly incapable of formulating a response. She felt Sheila's hand rub her arm soothingly just as Jack approached, and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Thank you" she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Sheila smiled at her gently and lowered her hand down her arm, squeezing her hand before letting go.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Phryne" Sheila said, her voice imbued with warmth and sincerity, "for making my Jack so happy" she explained. "You can't imagine how much it means to me" she said with a small smile, before nodding towards her rounded belly. "But you will" she assured her. Phryne smiled nervously in response and nodded just as Jack reached them. He looked from Phryne to Sheila and then back to Phryne.

"Is everything alright?" he asked gently.

"Of course" Phryne returned promptly, smiling at him as she spoke. Sheila, who had seen the emotion in Phryne's eyes, knew that her daughter-in-law was probably too affected to speak.

"I was just telling Phryne about the first time I brought you and your sister to the museum" Sheila explained, as they walked together towards the door leading to the next exhibition. Jack felt Phryne link her arm through his and he moved closer to her.

"Only good things, I hope" Jack said lightly. Sheila smiled.

"Always" Sheila assured him, as the family walked confidently out of the exhibition and into the next section of the museum, with an oblivious Jack wondering what he had missed.

The Robinson family spent the next few hours exploring the museum, which Phryne thoroughly enjoyed. The morning passed quickly and relatively uneventfully, with Jacob needing to be reminded of the need to look with his eyes and not his hands only on a handful of occasions, and all without incident. The family spent a considerable amount of time in each exhibition, which the children seemed to enjoy, each having clearly established their own preference; Daniel greatly enjoyed the Mammals and Skeletons section, and boy boys enjoyed the Fossils exhibition. Little Caroline, who had insisted on walking with her brothers, grew tired at around eleven o'clock, and was carried by her mother and grandmother in turn. The family made their way through the anthropology exhibition (which interested both Phryne and Jack), the research library and the Captain James Cook Exhibition, which Jacob had to be practically dragged away from. After making their way through the rest of the exhibitions they wanted to visit in the museum, the Robinsons made their way back towards the Natural History section, which had been their first port of call, and was a firm favourite of Caroline's.

Phryne, who had been walking non-stop for almost three hours, found herself desperately wanting to sit down (despite having politely declined Sheila and Jack's polite enquiries during the morning if she wished to do so, as she didn't want to spoil the fun). But by midday she was feeling almost dizzy by her need to rest, prompting her to wait until they returned to the Natural History section before formulating a reasonable excuse to disappear from the party for a few minutes without informing them that she needed to rest. Once they reached their initial section, Sheila asked the boys which sections they would like to visit again, advising them that they could each visit one section before they would leave to walk into the city for lunch. Caroline wanted to stay in the Natural History section with her nana, Jacob chose the Fossils exhibition after some deliberation (which Anna agreed to accompany him on), and Daniel expressed a keen interest in returning to the library with Phryne and Jack. The family therefore arranged to meet up in the main foyer at half-past twelve, and were about to go their separate ways, when Phryne politely informed Jack that she needed to use the bathroom; a desire which, once voiced out loud, the boys too shared. Jack offered to take the boys to the bathroom and, after assuring Sheila she knew where it was, Phryne disappeared from the exhibit and located the facilities, much to her relief.

Phryne walked into the pristine room which smelled clean and faintly of citrus, shut herself in a cubicle and enjoyed the sensation of being off her feet, resting her hand on her abdomen and leaning back slightly. Phryne had never been one to enjoy sitting still, but in recent months she had discovered that it was a pastime she was gaining appreciation for rapidly. Mercifully, the baby appeared to have been soothed by her continued walking, and seemed to be asleep, thus limiting its abilities to bruise her further. For the moment, at least. Though she knew that was likely to change quite soon; the baby had developed a habit of kicking her soundly at lunch time, as though issuing her with a (not so) polite and rather blunt reminder of its needs. Phryne smiled gently at the thought and rubbed her rounded belly with affection.

After a few minutes, and against her body's strong demands, Phryne rose to her feet and unlocked the door, washing her hands at the sink before leaving the bathroom, and heading back to the Natural History exhibition to re-join her family. Her return coincided with that of Jack and the boys, and they discussed the arrangements once more before going their separate ways, with the adults taking the children to their exhibition of choice.

After spending twenty-five delightful minutes in the research library (where Phryne would gladly spend several days, possibly even a week), Phryne and Jack led Daniel back into the foyer, where Sheila was carrying a sleeping Caroline, whose head lolled over her grandmother's shoulder, her arms and legs limp against her body. Daniel walked up to his grandmother and began to excitedly inform her of a book on fossils discovered in Australia when Anna walked quickly towards them, her face pale, eyes glistening, features lined with fear. Her expression sobered Phryne and Jack instantly, and Jack walked immediately towards his sister.

"Anna, what is it?" he asked gently, placing his hand soothingly on her arm. Sheila and Daniel turned towards her and took a step forward.

"Jacob's not with you?" Anna asked, her eyes drifting across each face before her. Phryne felt her stomach drop and her blood run cold. Jack shook his head.

"No" Jack said, as realisation dawned upon him. "No, we haven't seen him" he added. Anna's breath hitched and she looked around the large foyer, as though hoping he would appear suddenly beside her. Phryne walked forward and stood in front of her, forcing her attentions on her.

"What happened, Anna?" Phryne asked gently. Anna swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"I… we were in the Fossils exhibition" Anna began, remaining impressively calm as she recounted events. "A little girl fell over and got a bloody nose. I got to her before her mother could and I was helping to clean her up and calm her down, and he was right beside me, but…" she said, swallowing hard in an attempt to calm herself. "He was right beside me but then the next minute he was…"

Phryne felt her stomach clench as she considered Anna's words, which echoed the ones that she herself had said to her own mother almost two decades ago. _She was right beside me, mother. But then the next minute…_ Phryne forced herself to discard her previous thoughts and focus on the present situation. This was not the same, not at all. This wasn't Janey.

"It's alright, dear" Sheila said, her voice confident and unwavering, and drawing Phryne back into the present.

"When did you see him last?" asked Jack, his voice kind but assertive. Anna looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Less than five minutes ago" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"He's probably just wandered into one of the exhibitions" Jack said reassuringly. "He can't have got far" he stated with conviction.

"I agree with Jack" Sheila said confidently. "He's been very excited about this trip, and the most likely explanation is that he has simply gone to one of the other sections of the museum" she explained. Anna nodded weakly in response.

"Which exhibitions were his favourites?" Phryne asked, looking up at Jack. "He wanted to go back to the Fossils section, but I remember he was also very fond of the Captain Cook exhibition" she added. Jack nodded in agreement and turned towards his sister.

"It's going to be alright" Jack advised Anna, adopting the same confident yet soothing tone Phryne recognised. His sister looked close to tears, but she nodded in agreement.

"Anna, go back to the Fossils exhibition and wait there, just in case he makes his way back" Jack advised kindly, to which his sister nodded in response.

"I'll come with you, dear" Sheila said warmly, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's alright" she assured her. Anna swallowed hard.

"Daniel, go with your mother" Phryne advised, releasing the young boy's hand and watching as he walked numbly towards Anna. "Jack, if you could check the bathrooms, I'll head back towards the Captain Cook Exhibition" she advised. Jack nodded in agreement.

"If you can't find him within five minutes, notify the nearest member of staff" he advised. Phryne nodded in agreement, and was relieved that Jack did not attempt to stop her going off alone. "We'll meet in the Fossils section in ten minutes" he added.

"Alright" Phryne said, before placing her hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's alright, Anna, we'll find him" she soothed. "I promise" she stated with conviction. Anna inhaled deeply and offered Phryne a weak smile, before allowing her mother to guide her back towards the Fossils exhibition. Phryne waited until they were out of hearing range before speaking to Jack. "Has he ever done this before?" she asked. Jack met her gaze and nodded.

"Once, when he was three" Jack confirmed. "He wandered off on a beach. It took Anna and my mother almost an hour to find him" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Are you alright?" Jack asked with concern. The question surprised Phryne.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You're looking very pale" Jack observed. Phryne swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I'm fine" she replied confidently. "Come on, we need to go" she urged, as they walked quickly forward. "I'll see you in ten minutes" she said, before walking briskly down the corridor to the right and towards the Captain Cook Exhibition before Jack could stop her.

Phryne walked quickly down the corridor, past groups of people and flocks of children, who eyes she scanned swiftly as she headed towards the exhibition in question. Her tired body protested at both her activity and her speed, and she forced aside a strong desire to sit down, which was an easy task given her rising anxiety as to Jacob's wellbeing. He was a curious, boisterous and sometimes reckless child, which could be a dangerous combination in some circumstances. _Just like I was_ , echoed a voice in the back of Phryne's mind, _just like I was with Janey._ Phryne found her stomach clenching at the thought and she found herself feeling suddenly hot and rather nauseous. She increased her speed considerably and almost ran down the second corridor, moving as quickly as she could towards the open door of the familiar exhibit. Her heart was pounding and her breathing quickened, as her mind was flooded with images of both Janey and Jacob, which played on a torturous and repetitive loop in her mind, making her feel sick with terror and as though she might faint. But as soon she reached the entrance of the Captain Cook Exhibition she stopped still immediately and felt relief wash over her at the sight before her.

Jacob was standing (or rather, cowering) beside an exhibition of coins, whilst a middle-aged security guard leaned over him and fixed him with a cold stare. Upon hearing the raised tones the aggressive guard was using, and seeing how worried little Jacob looked – his bowed head and frightened eyes a complete contrast to his usual cheeky expression and bright smile – Phryne found herself feeling suddenly very angry, and she walked briskly onto the scene, forcing aside her rage and adopting a calm demeanour.

"Jacob?" Phryne called, prompting the young boy to look up at her instantly. His face was pale and his eyes shone with tears, and she found the anger she suppressed returning. Deliberately ignoring the guard, Phryne walked quickly towards Jacob and crouched down before him (which she regretted almost instantly), placing her hands on his sides and turning him towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, her kind eyes meeting his.

Jacob stared at her with a nervous expression and Phryne stared into his eyes, which caused him to falter, lowering his eyes from hers before nodding almost imperceptibly in response to her question. Phryne ran her hands soothingly down his sides as she considered him; the hunched shoulders, the worried expression, the guilty look in his eyes, which he had torn away from her own gaze at the earliest opportunity. This particular mystery, however, proved a relatively easy task for the lady detective, as her soothing hands skimmed the inside of his pocket, and she felt something cold, smooth and circular within. She looked up at the stone pedestal behind him which held a small quantity of shining silver and gold coins in a small wooden treasure chest, and immediately understood what had happened. Phryne pressed her hand tightly over his pocket, prompting the guilty child to tense as his aunt concealed the evidence, before looking up at the guard with her best innocent-expression, which she had mastered to perfection over the years. She read the guard's name tag and met his gaze with confidence.

"Is something the matter, Mr Royal?" Phryne asked gently, as she continued to rub Jacob's side soothingly, as she angled her body to conceal part of his.

"Yes, Miss" the guard replied confidently, before turning his attentions towards Jacob and staring at him with eyes ablaze. "This thieving little scoundrel-"

"His name is Jacob" Phryne interjected, disliking the guard's tone, "and he's my nephew" she advised him. The guard blanched, which satisfied Phryne somewhat, as she quickly formulated her plan to rectify this situation as quickly as possible, and restore the errant child to his worried mother.

Phryne's nimble fingers dipped into his right pocket and clasped the coin, which she pressed into the centre of her palm, before rising to her feet and standing tall before the oblivious guard, who was wearing an expression which reminded her of the late Miss Lavender, sending her straight back to her school days. Which, she considered, was rather befitting given her current is-something-the-matter-Miss? expression. The guard, a stout man in his mid-thirties who used so much pomade Phryne could taste it in the air, looked at her with a stern yet annoyingly arrogant expression and Phryne, despite herself, felt her ire rise.

"This young boy's mother has been worried sick about his whereabouts" Phryne said, interrupting the guard just as he was about to speak. "Is it your policy to interrogate young children without their parents being present?" Phryne enquired, adopting her best 'snobby' tone, which she learned from the tiresome women her aunt forced her to associate with at various (equally tiresome) social events. The guard, realising that the boy's aunt was a toff, blustered.

"Well, I… I wasn't _interrogating_ him, Miss, so to speak…" he said defensively, appearing nervous for the first time. "But he stole that coin and I-"

"Oh, you saw him do it, did you?" Phryne asked, holding his gaze confidently. The guard faltered.

"Well no, Miss – Madam" he corrected. "Not _precisely_ -"

"Then how do you know he took it?" Phryne asked bluntly. "As a matter of fact, how do you know the coin was stolen at all?" she asked. "Perhaps some young child handled it and dropped it, or perhaps it rolled off from the display" she said, gesturing back towards the pedestal. "It's hardly secure, is it?" she asked, placing her hand on the display to emphasise the point, and using the opportunity to surreptitiously push the silver coin behind the wooden treasure chest. "I take it you've performed a full search of the area before accusing the nearest child you can find-"

"Yes, Miss, of course I did" the guard replied brashly, offence heavy in his tone. Phryne glared at him and his gaze faltered. "I searched the area and the coin wasn't there, and this lad was-"

"The nearest scapegoat you could find" Phryne interjected, holding the guard's gaze with confidence as she stood protectively in front of Jacob. Despite Jacob's guilt, the guard's tactics at interrogating and terrifying a five year old child in a way was reprehensible to her, and she found herself feeling incredibly angry; which was possibly enhanced by the fact she was both tired and hungry. "I see" Phryne said coldly. "What did this coin look like, then?" she asked. The guard, who began to seem almost nervous, swallowed hard.

"It was a big silver coin, about this big" the guard advised her, showing her by making a circle between his thumb and forefinger, "with the royal crest in the centre, and letterin' around the sides" he said, staring accusingly at Jacob. Phryne turned her attentions towards the pedestal, which she looked at with an expression of disinterest, before picking up the coin from beneath the treasure chest and holding it up before the guard.

"Like this?" she asked, turning the coin around in her fingers before the guard's eyes. Mr Royal paled visibly and stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-yes, Miss" he replied, shock present in his voice. Phryne, not wishing to risk Jacob giving the game away and wanting to reunite him quickly with his mother, tossed the coin to the guard, who caught it with both hands and held it as though it were the most precious thing in the world. "Miss, I…"

"The matter has been sorted, let's just leave it at that, shall we?" Phryne said, her tone softening slightly. "Though I must admit I am not impressed with you interrogating children in such a manner" she advised him, intentionally omitting the word 'innocent' from the sentence, and also making a conscious decision not to demand he apologise. That, she considered, would be unjust. "But no harm has been done, the coin is safe, and there is no need to further frighten my nephew" she said, holding the guard's gaze as she spoke. "Who, as I'm sure you'll understand, needs to be reunited with his mother" she stated, before reaching down and grabbing Jacob's hand, which was sweating and trembling. "Good afternoon" she said politely to the guard, before leading a shocked Jacob out of the exhibition and walking quickly down the corridor. Once they turned the corner and were out of sight of the exhibition, she crouched down before him once more (despite her body's objections) and met his gaze. "Are you alright?" she asked gently. Jacob's bottom lip trembled and he immediately burst into tears. Phryne, who had not anticipated this, reached forward instinctively, drawing him into her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Phryne" he sobbed, lowering his head onto her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated, holding onto her tightly. Phryne, fearing for her circulation, wrapped her eyes around Jacob and lifted him off the ground. He put his legs around her waist and she held him to her, walking slowly down the corridor as he cried, rubbing soothing circles in his back and hushing him gently, hoping it would calm him.

"It's alright" Phryne soothed. "It's alright, shh" she repeated, rubbing his back in gentle, calming motions. By the time they reached the foyer he had calmed down considerably, but his breathing was still a little erratic. Phryne lowered him gently onto the ground and offered him a handkerchief, before waiting a few moments as he calmed himself. "What happened?" she asked gently.

"I didn't… didn't steal it" Jacob stated with conviction, his eyes meeting hers. "I wasn't going to steal it, Phryne. Mummy and nana say stealing is bad and I wasn't going to steal it" he babbled. Phryne, fearing he was about to become hysterical, rubbed his arm soothingly. Oddly enough, she found herself believing him. The boy was so distressed that he wasn't in a position to formulate a lie, certainly not a plausible one. He was telling the truth.

"Alright" Phryne said gently, which seemed to surprise the little boy. "So why did you put it in your pocket?" she asked.

"I just wanted to hold it" Jacob explained, still holding Phryne's gaze with confidence. "I wanted to hold it and see what it felt like, and see if it was as big as the sixpence Uncle Jack gave me" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding as he spoke. "And then the guard came over and shouted at me and he scared me because he was loud and…"

"You put the coin in your pocket because you panicked" Phryne deduced, holding his gaze as she spoke. "You thought if he saw it in your hands you'd be in trouble for touching the display" she explained, as Jacob nodded keenly in response. "But you couldn't put it back without him seeing and you couldn't admit what had happened, because you didn't think he'd believe you." Jacob, seeming incredibly relieved, nodded frantically in agreement with Phryne, who offered him a small smile. "You don't have anything from any other exhibits in your pockets, do you?" she asked lightly. Jacob's breath hitched and he shook his head confidently. "Well, thank goodness for that" she said with a small smile. Jacob swallowed hard and stared at her for a moment.

"Am I in trouble, Phryne?" Jacob asked nervously. The prospect never seemed to daunt him before, and so Phryne knew that he must be very worried. She looked at him with a reassuring expression.

"No, Jacob. You aren't in trouble" Phryne soothed. "You didn't steal the coin, and I know you weren't trying to" she assured him. "But running away from your mother was very naughty, and she was extremely worried about you. We all were" she said, attempting to adopt a serious, parental tone, but fearing that she was failing miserably. Jacob was watching her intently and nodding in agreement, though, so perhaps she was faring better than she thought.

"I just wanted to hold the coin, and I knew mummy wouldn't let me" Jacob said sadly. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"You aren't supposed to touch the exhibitions because they are very old and very precious" Phryne advised him gently. "And if you touch them you could break them, and then other people won't be able to enjoy them" she explained. "Do you understand?" she asked, meeting his gaze. Jacob nodded with conviction. "Good" she replied.

"I'm sorry Phryne" he said sincerely, meeting her gaze with a humble expression. Phryne nodded.

"I know" Phryne returned gently. "But I think it's your mother you need to apologise to" she explained. "She was very worried about you, and she still is, so we need to go and find her" she stated, before rising to her feet. Jacob nodded solemnly in response and looked up towards Phryne, taking a few steps towards her and lifting up his arms. Despite feeling rather weary, Phryne reached down and lifted Jacob up, balancing him on her hip so that his little legs were wrapped around her back and against her abdomen, as she carried him as quickly as she could into the Fossils Exhibition, where the rest of the family were waiting.

Jack turned around first and placed his hand on Anna's shoulder, prompting her to turn immediately towards Phryne, a relieved expression breaking out across her face. Phryne lowered Jacob to the ground and watched as Anna walked quickly towards him, lifting him into her eyes and holding him tight, which prompted him to start crying again. Sheila carried a still-sleeping Caroline towards them, and Jack led Daniel, who looked up at his brother with confusion. Jacob was sobbing apologies into the neck of his mother, who was so relieved he was alright that she didn't feel angry, though she was telling him how worried she was and that he shouldn't run off. Jack walked past his sister and towards Phryne, who he observed was still looking rather pale and was probably exhausted from the eventful turn of events. He placed his hand in the centre of her back and she leaned into him instinctively, confirming his thoughts.

"Well, thank goodness we have two detectives in the family" Sheila said gently, causing Anna to laugh slightly as she held her son close. Sheila looked up at Phryne. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne replied confidently. "Jacob found his way back towards the Captain Cook exhibition" she explained, deciding on omitting the rest of the story. Though she did feel Jack's eyes upon her.

"That's why we told you not to run off, Jacob" Sheila said, her voice adopting a firm edge. "Because you will get lost" she explained.

"I'm sorry nana" Jacob said. "Sorry mummy" he added. Anna nodded and held him close.

"You won't be doing that again, will you?" Anna asked Jacob, who shook his head fervently in response. "Good" she added, with considerable relief. Anna looked up towards Phryne and offered her a gentle smile. "Thank you so much, Phryne" she said sincerely.

"Not at all" Phryne replied warmly. Anna smiled and held her son close.

"I think it's time we went for lunch" Sheila announced, as Anna carefully lowered Jacob to the ground. "Jacob, you can hold your mother's hand the entire way" she said firmly. Jacob grabbed his mother's hand and edged close to her. He was still clearly unnerved by the aggressive guard, and was probably not used to being shouted at at all, let alone in such an intimidating manner. Phryne felt angry just thinking about it. "Are we all ready?" Sheila asked, looking around the faces of her family, who all nodded in agreement. "Right, then. Let's go" she declared, before leading them through the exhibition and into the foyer. Phryne put her arm through Jack's and walked closely to him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently as they headed towards the foyer.

"Yes" Phryne replied, adopting as confident a tone as she could muster. "I just need to sit down, that's all" she explained. Her words prompted Jack to stop immediately and she turned towards him. "I don't mean now" she assured him. Although the notion was tempting. "But soon would be nice" she admitted, offering him a tired and slightly embarrassed smile. Jack nodded in understanding and put his hand over hers.

"We'll be at the restaurant in just a few minutes" he assured her. Phryne nodded in response and led Jack through the foyer. Once they were out of the museum and walking down the street towards the restaurant, Jack asked the question which had been burning on his lips. "So what did happen with Jacob?" he asked gently. Phryne considered his question for a moment, before releasing a deep breath and beginning to recount the tale.

After a delicious lunch and a much-needed rest at a local restaurant frequented by the Robinsons, the family headed home by taxis shortly after two o'clock. Phryne, who was feeling considerably better after having sat down and eaten, was being leaned against by Jacob, whose little arm was wrapped around hers in the taxi. Although he seemed much happier in the restaurant, especially after his ice-cream dessert, he had become rather clingy, particularly with his mother and Phryne. And so, given the events of the day and his heightened emotions, it came as no surprise whatsoever when, upon arriving back at Sheila's house in Darlinghurst, Phryne and Jack found that the little boy was fast asleep. Jack paid the driver and got out of the taxi, lifting Jacob into his arms, mindful not to wake him. He rested the young boy's head upon her left shoulder, before supporting his whole body with a single arm, and offering Phryne his free hand as she alighted. Phryne, not wishing to upset Jack's balance, or his hold on the sleeping child, got out of the taxi independently, closing the door behind her. She watched as Anna carried a sleeping Caroline into the house, and Daniel followed his grandmother up the pathway. Phryne fell into step with Jack and followed the family towards the house.

"Are you sure you don't think we should check his pockets whilst he's asleep?" Jack asked lightly. Phryne smiled mischievously in response.

"What do you think we'll find, a dinosaur skeleton?" Phryne teased. "Or the tooth of a great white shark?" she added. "Benito's treasure, perhaps…" she temporised.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Jack said quietly, as he walked up the pathway and towards the house. Phryne stifled a laugh.

"He said it was a misunderstanding and I believe him" Phryne said confidently.

"Alright" Jack acceded. Phryne watched him for a moment, pausing in the hallway as she closed the front door behind her.

"You don't agree, inspector?" Phryne asked curiously. Jack turned around to face her.

"I agree entirely" Jack replied confidently. "If you believe that Jacob was telling you the truth then I am confident you are right" he stated with conviction. Phryne considered him for a moment and her expression softened.

"Thank you" she replied. Jack nodded in response and walked towards her.

"I'm going to put Jacob to bed" Jack said gently. "Why don't you go and sit in the parlour with Daniel?" he suggested. "You're still looking rather pale."

"I'm fine, Jack" she assured him. Jack considered her for a moment, taking in her pallor, as well as the tiredness in her voice and eyes.

"Maybe you should go and lie down too" he said tentatively. Phryne sighed gently.

"I'm not tired" she lied. Jack stared at her. "I'm not _that_ tired" she corrected. Jacob began to stir in Jack's arms and Phryne's eyes drifted towards him, before returning to Jack's. "He needs his bed, Jack" Phryne advised. "I'll be in the parlour" she added gently, watching Jack nod his head in acknowledgement, before she walked tiredly into the parlour.

Phryne walked into the room and towards the couches, smiling warmly at Daniel as he looked up at her from over his book.

"Hello, Daniel" she greeted, as she walked around the couches and sat on the one opposite Daniel, who smiled at her.

"Hello Phryne" he said amiably, before returning his attentions to his reading.

Phryne leaned back into the sofa, which was welcoming her with open arms, holding her tightly in its embrace. She watched Daniel read for a few moments, before finding her eyelids feeling heavy and her body ache for sleep; all of the walking she had done that day, combined with carrying a sobbing child, had rendered her utterly exhausted. And so she closed her eyes – just for a minute, she told herself – and relaxed into the treacherous couch.

Phryne awoke suddenly a few minutes later, at the sound of Daniel's voice, which was slightly raised and coming from close behind her.

"Please, mummy, I need a new book" Daniel pleaded.

"Darling, we've only just got back" responded Anna gently. Phryne opened her eyes and exhaled deeply, before leaning forward slightly and stifling a yawn. _Dammit_ , she thought.

"But the library is closed tomorrow" Daniel said sadly. "Please, mummy."

"Daniel, normally I would, but I need to see to Caroline and your nana is already making a start on dinner" Anna explained. "I'm sorry, darling, but you'll have to wait until Monday" she explained. Phryne rose from the couch and turned to face Anna just as Daniel sighed with disappointment. Not wishing to overstep the mark, Phryne gesture to herself and then to Daniel, before mouthing the words 'I can take him'. Anna hesitated for a moment before asking, "are you sure?", prompting Daniel to turn around and look up at Phryne. He was confused. He thought she was asleep.

"Of course" Phryne replied easily, stepping out from behind the couch and walking towards Daniel, who was looking up at her with hopeful eyes, clutching his book in his hands. "I think a stroll to the library would be a lovely way to spend some of the afternoon" she said warmly. "Besides, I'm already wearing my coat" she said to Anna, who smiled gratefully in response.

"The library is about a ten minute walk away, Daniel knows how to get there" Anna explained, prompting the young boy to nod confidently in response, not wishing to risk Phryne changing her mind. He walked quickly towards her and held her hand tightly, as he offered her a grateful smile. "Are you quite sure you're happy to-?"

"Absolutely" Phryne returned confidently. Whilst she wanted to assist Daniel, she also hoped that a brisk walk in the cool air would restore her somewhat; despite the politeness and understanding of the Robinsons, Phryne didn't want to spend half her time with them asleep. "Are you ready now?" she asked, trying to ignore her body's yearning for slumber.

"Yes" Daniel replied immediately, his eyes alight. "I'll show you the way" he declared, before leading her out of the room. Phryne exchanged a smile with Anna, who thanked her sincerely, seeing them both to the door and closing it behind them just as Jack reached the bottom of the stairs.

When Phryne and Daniel returned half an hour later, with Daniel carrying half a dozen books and Phryne holding three Le Fanu texts which Phryne had bought from surplus stock, Jack opened the front door to them both. An excited Daniel looked up at Phryne who, sensing the conversation she and Jack were about to have, warmly advised him to go into the parlour and enjoy his new books. The little boy needed no further encouragement and hurried off in the direction of the parlour. Jack stepped aside to enable Phryne to enter the house and closed the door behind her, before looking into her eyes. She was paler than before, clearly exhausted, and looking almost faint. This time, he wasn't going to accept her assurances that she was fine. And fortunately for them both, Phryne had decided that she wasn't going to provide him with any.

"Come on, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, as he stepped forward and helped her out of her coat, hanging it up on the coat stand beside his own. "Let's get you to bed" he added kindly, relieving her of the books in her hand and placing his hand in the centre of her back, as he guided her towards the staircase.

"I just need five minutes" Phryne said quietly, stifling a yawn as she ascended the staircase.

Jack, who knew this certainly was not the case and was relieved that she had agreed to rest without argument, suppressed his response, and led her quietly across the landing and towards their room. Jack walked Phryne towards their bed and placed her books down onto the nightstand and moved the covers aside just as she sat on the edge of the bed. Phryne kicked off her shoes and eased herself beneath the sheets, lying on her right side and closing her eyes slowly, as Jack drew the covers up over her before she could do so herself.

"Can you wake me up if I-?" she mumbled tiredly, her words trailing off as sleep finally claimed her.

Jack looked down upon Phryne and smiled with affection, before bending down and placing a tender kiss upon her forehead, as her breathing became low and even.

"Take all the time you need" he whispered, answering her half-asked question, before stroking her hair away from her face and adjusting the covers around her.

Jack picked up Phryne's shoes and carried them across the room, putting them down beside the dressing table, before walking towards the windows and closing the curtains, shrouding the room in darkness. He then quietly walked towards the door, opening it slowly so as not to let in too much light, before stepping out of the room and onto the landing, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

Maria walked up the pathway towards the modest, detached property on the Esplanade, Hampton, which overlooked the sea. The house was reasonably sized but rundown, the painted woodwork having been badly affected by the weather and the sea-air. Gulls cried out overhead, salt lingered in the air, and a gentle breeze blew some of the discarded cans which littered the ill-kept forecourt, sending them across the pathway, tin clinking against tin. Maria stood still in the middle of the pathway, prompting Cipriano and Vincenzo to do the same behind her, as she looked up and considered the house. The house, although in desperate need of repair, was plain and unobtrusive, of no interest to anyone else and, to the casual observer, seemingly abandoned. It was a safe distance from the road and from neighbouring properties, it was not a location known by the Police, and it overlooked the perfect location to dump her body once they had delivered the child.

It was perfect.

Maria smiled to herself with satisfaction as she walked confidently towards the house, stopping once she reached the front door, and using the time it took Vincenzo to open the door to survey the windows; they glass panes were broken and wooden slats had been nailed across them, which meant they would not be sound proof. Although she was confident that they were a safe distance from other houses and the roadside, pedestrians could always be relied upon to be tiresome, and she could not risk anyone overhearing what would be happening inside.

"These windows will need to be fixed" Maria declared, as Vincenzo opened the door and stepped aside for her. "And soundproof" she added to Cipriano, who nodded obediently in response, and watched as she walked into the property like she owned it. Which in a sense, he reasoned, she did.

Maria stepped into the house and heard the floorboards creak beneath her feet. Her eyes drifted across the modest hallway, as she considered the layout of the ground floor. The staircase was to the far right and, despite being covered in dust and cobwebs and having several broken balustrades, looked adequately sturdy. There was a door to the left and a door to the right, and a door at the far back of the house, which Maria suspected led to the kitchen; though, considering the amount of dust on the floor and the appalling condition of the floor and walls, she had no intention of finding out at present, and it was with great caution that she stepped further into the house. Cipriano and Vincenzo followed Maria closely behind, closing the door as they did so.

"This place needs to be cleaned up" Maria declared, as her eyes drifted across the house. "That is a job for you, I think, Vincenzo" she stated firmly, as she walked towards the door to the right and opened it, glancing into the sparsely-decorated parlour, which smelled musky, but otherwise had potential. Once the carpet was pulled up, the walls stripped, and the nauseating picture of a child playing a piano beside a woman (presumably her mother) was burned. _Yes_ , Maria thought. _Perfectly serviceable_ , she considered, as she closed the door behind her.

Maria spent a couple of minutes exploring the rest of the ground floor of the house, which included a dining room/second parlour to the left, a kitchen in a surprisingly good condition, and a small bathroom. She then walked back through the building and towards the staircase, where her two colleagues, who had been standing in a respectful silence, followed her with trepidation.

The wooden steps, although sturdy, creaked with each step they took, but Maria did not falter. She walked confidently up the staircase without touching the bannister, and cast her eyes across the landing, which was covered by a few threadbare-rugs and several layers of dust. Paintings hung lopsided upon the walls, the wallpaper peeled and hung down in depressing curls, and the whole house creaked and echoed in a manner which was more than a little unsettling. How the building had got into such a state she dreaded to think, but the inside would need to be tended to, that was for certain. Especially given the reasons for its intended use. Maria watched as sunlight drifted across the landing from an open door in the middle of the row of doors which lined the landing, and she found herself walking towards it instinctively.

Maria approached the doorway to the room, glanced cautiously inside, and smiled in a way which made Cipriano's blood run cold. He swallowed hard and followed Maria as she stepped into the room.

Maria took three steps into the bedroom, which was reasonably sized and decorated in a similar manner to the rest of the dilapidated property. The paper was peeling from the walls, the room covered in a thick layer of dust, and the smell of damp hung heavily in the air. There was a window to the far left of the wall directly in front of her, beneath which was a small desk with a broken leg, and a chair which looked as though it would collapse if she simply stared at it for long enough. An overstuffed armchair was to the far right of the room, and behind it was a battered wardrobe with one door missing, and several grubby and aged garments hanging out of it. And in the centre of the wall right in front of Maria was a piece of furniture which displayed the potential of this room to serve the purpose for which she required it.

A bed.

Maria smiled coldly.

"That window will need to be sealed" Maria said quietly, her voice echoing throughout the room. "And I want a bolt put on the outside of the door. A new door" she said with emphasis. "Solid" she added. Vincenzo nodded in understanding.

"Yes, of course, Signora" he replied respectfully, as Maria continued to survey the pitiful room. "Would you like me to see to the front of the house too?"

"No" Maria returned immediately, turning around to face him as she spoke. "No, I want this place to look abandoned. I don't want there to be any reason that any person passing might feel the need to call" she explained. "We cannot afford to have any interest taken in this property" she stated with conviction. Vincenzo nodded in understanding.

"Si, si" he agreed, nodding as he spoke. Maria held his gaze.

"You must start work immediately" she stated firmly. "I need this house to be ready when the time comes" she continued. "I want the floors and walls seen to, the kitchen must be functional, and all the windows must be replaced with soundproof glass" she declared.

"Si" Vincenzo agreed. Maria nodded.

"Si" she said in agreement, her voice quiet and low, and with a sinister undertone that raised the hairs on the back of Vincenzo's neck. "I suggest you start right now" she added. Vincenzo nodded and made his way quickly towards the staircase. Maria watched after him and looked up as Cipriano stood before her.

"Do you want me to help him?" Cipriano asked.

"No" Maria returned immediately, with a firm shake of her head. "No, I don't" she added. "Now that we have the location, we can continue to make the necessary preparations" she informed him. Cipriano nodded in understanding and listened intently as she spoke. "We know she is due in September, but I need to know precisely _when_ " she stated, "which means you'll need to visit the hospital once again and take a look at her files" she added. "I want to know everything, anything that it says. Take notes" she said firmly. Cipriano nodded in response. "September is not very far away, Cesare. And we cannot afford to miss any opportunity" she advised him. "We must take the earliest one that we can find" she declared, before turning her attentions back towards the bed against the wall. "And we will."


	87. Chapter 66

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for continuing to read the story, and for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated and incredibly helpful. Thank you also for your patience with my uploads; I have been trying to do it more frequently but it's difficult with work and other commitments. I'll continue to do everything I can do get each chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **If you have any issues/constructive criticism please do let me know, and I'll do anything I can to amend any issues; especially terms of the Camorra storyline, as I understand that it may feel a little slow in pace, so if there are any problems please let me know.**

 **For this chapter I have focused significantly upon Jack, as I think it's important to explore his thoughts, feelings and concerns about Phryne's pregnancy, which I sometimes (completely unintentionally) overshadow in my writing. I think that, as Jack is in his family home, with his mother who he is close to and without the distraction of a case, his concerns about Phryne would be brought to the forefront of his mind, and the worries he has tried to suppress and conceal from her would be much more difficult to suppress. I think Jack is a very strong, very selfless and honourable man, and would support Phryne unconditionally if she ever did become pregnant, putting aside his own fears and concerns to focus on her. But as we saw in 'Blood at the Wheel', he is not infallible, and he is deeply affected and emotional when he's forced to consider the possibility of losing her. I found the initial part of the chapter which featured a significant part of this to be incredibly difficult to write, so please do let me know if there are any issues. I tried to keep it as in character as I could, but it was very challenging.**

 **As always, thank you for your continued support and patience with this story.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After closing the bedroom door quietly behind himself, Jack paused for a moment on the landing, standing perfectly still for a few moments as he processed his thoughts. He had intended this trip to Sydney to be not only an opportunity to spend time with his family, but to take Phryne out of Melbourne and away from their lives to provide her with a chance to rest. He had hoped that the trip would be one in which she would be able to rest and relax, as no professional or personal obligations would require her immediate attentions or cause her to suppress the desires of her body and their baby that she rest. She was now over six months pregnant, and was beginning to be affected by the advanced stage of her condition; her belly was growing, her tiredness was increasing, and he knew (despite her denials and contrary to her character) that she craved periods of rest. Although she had recovered after previous incidents of sickness and complications, he hoped that bringing her to Sydney would further aid her recuperation and provide her with an opportunity to allow herself to rest without the fear of distraction. But they had only been there for two days, and already Phryne had was suffering some discomfort and bruising resulting from the incessant kicking of their baby (which he knew was still troubling her, despite how many times she would assure him that she was 'fine'), and now, after an unanticipatedly hectic day at the museum, she had been rendered utterly exhausted, but still fought sleep to the very end. She'd been tired when they had arrived home, but she had still taken Daniel to the library, resulting her seeming on the verge of collapse when she returned.

Despite Phryne's objections and claims to the contrary, it had been quite clear that she was exhausted from the day's events; but instead of giving in to the needs of her body to sleep, she fought it, denied her exhaustion and only allowed herself to rest when she had no other physical choice. Jack's mind drifted back to her face when she had returned from the library with Daniel; she'd looked pale and tired and unsteady on her feet, and the fact that she did not even attempt to hide any of this from him showed how exhausted she must have been. He just wished that she'd tell him how she felt before it got to that stage. Although she had grown accustomed to handling things independently, and relying on herself completely over the years, he didn't want her to feel even for a moment that she had to go through anything alone. Nothing at all; but especially not this.

Jack lingered on the spot on the landing outside the bedroom door for a few moments, and was considering whether he should join her in the bedroom, and stay with her to ensure she was alright. He quickly decided against this course of action, not wishing to make Phryne feel smothered or interrupt her from her inevitable slumber. Despite how much he wanted to be with her. Since finding out about the baby, Jack had attempted to respect the independence that she craved and wore like armour, but as her pregnancy progressed, he found himself struggling to do so. As their baby grew and Phryne's symptoms increased, he found himself feeling more protective of both her and their child. Indeed, he'd found himself experiencing a stronger, all-consuming innate protective instinct since the very night she informed him that she was carrying his child. Although the feeling was indescribably strong, he had sworn to himself from the beginning that he would not allow it to change anything; Phryne was still the same strong, capable, fiercely independent woman who he trusted beyond measure, and he would keep his promise to her. He'd never ask her to give anything up. But as her pregnancy progressed, complications arose, and he felt their baby moving and heard its heartbeat, he found his resolution wavering. He trusted Phryne implicitly, and knew that she would do everything within her power to protect their baby; but he also knew that she was, at this period in time, more vulnerable than she realised, although he felt certain she would object to this. But it was true. Her pregnancy, the life growing inside her, opened her up to new dangers and complications and risks that she had not experienced before, nor had she had reason to consider. But they both did, now.

As Jack struggled with his dilemma, he found himself flooded with the familiar sense of guilt he often experienced when considering the increasing difficulties he was experiencing with the issue, and a thought appeared at the forefront of his mind.

 _This is my fault. I did this to her_.

Jack had promised Phryne that he would never ask her to give up who she was. He loved her, precisely as she was, with her fierce independence, her defiant attitude, her infuriating attitude. Her strength, her compassion and her kindness. And he had changed it all that night – her birthday – by allowing himself to give in to the temptations he had been fighting against for almost three years. Although Jack loved their baby beyond measure, and would not change a single thing about their lives together, he found himself frequently reminded of the fact that his actions had compromised her independence and affected her lifestyle (two things she valued greatly) more than anything any other man had ever done. He'd meant every word he said to her about not wanting to change a thing about her, but by allowing them both to give in to their desires, he had forced her to undergo the most drastic change she would ever experience, something which neither of them had ever foreseen. And his actions had not only compromised her independence and her lifestyle, but something far greater: her life, and the life of their baby. He had not only compromised Phryne's identity, but his actions had placed the greatest risk upon her very life, putting her in mortal danger.

But she hadn't complained about it. Not once. She had never blamed him or accused him or in any way implied that she believed that he was responsible for her condition, even though the fact was an irrefutable truth. She had experienced periods of terror and doubt and uncertainty surrounding her pregnancy, but she had never once expressed anger or annoyance at her condition; a condition which, despite her recurring periods of fear and confusion, she had accepted wholeheartedly. In fact, Phryne had gone beyond merely 'accepting' her condition; she loved their child. She had made changes to her life that she had never intended – never wanted – to make, and had made them without complaint, taking it all in her stride. She'd made so many of these changes – concerning her habits, her diet, her work, her lifestyle – and she had never once blamed him, never criticised him, never held him to account. Despite the fact that he believed with every fibre of his being that she should.

And it was this guilt, this sense of responsibility, that made Jack struggle so greatly with his current moral dilemma. His actions had already forced her to make so many decisions and alterations concerning her lifestyle, which he felt certain frightened and affected her more than she would ever admit. How could he ask more of her? How could he allow his concerns and over-cautiousness take more of her freedom from her? His desires to protect Phryne and the baby were so strong and so overwhelming they felt as though they were completely beyond his control or influence; he could no more easily stop wanting to encourage Phryne to sleep or to relax or simply to _stop_ any more than he could stop breathing. But as her pregnancy progressed, he found himself wanting to – _needing_ to - do more than simply advise and encourage her. He had done so on rare occasions in recent months, including insisting that he take her home when she became unwell at the morgue and demanding that she consult Dr MacMillan after rushing into the burning Palace of Eros. But he found now that he wanted her to exercise the same degree of care and caution not just in these situations, where they had become necessary, but before they got to be this way; he found himself wanting to ensure she did so all the time, to remind her – to tell her – how important and how necessary it was. And he found himself overwhelmed with guilt at this internal admission.

Jack found the prospect of potentially breaking the vow he had made to her that night in her parlour, as they both stared at each other with eyes filled with tears, struggling to speak despite the desperate need for words, to be deplorable. It seemed to him to be the ultimate betrayal of Phryne. But equally, keeping his concerns to himself and _not_ acting upon them, forcing aside his instincts to be more assertive when she seemed tired or was entering into a potentially dangerous situation, seemed to be the ultimate betrayal of their baby; the tiny life they had both created on the night when they finally allowed themselves to be together completely, and who their greatest priority was to protect and keep safe. It felt as though, however he acted, he was betraying one of the two people he loved the most. And it was unbearable.

Jack swallowed hard and attempted to banish his thoughts, which had been recurring with an increased and almost painful frequency over the past few months, and he took a deep breath, before walking slowly across the landing. Bereft of a case or an issue or even Phryne herself to distract him from his thoughts, Jack found himself battling with the fears he had tried to suppress, which caused him to feel unfathomably hot, unsettled and sick to the pit of his stomach.

He felt numb as he descended the staircase, his mouth feeling dry and his throat tight, prompting him to clear his throat lightly as he reached the tiled floor of the hallway. As he took a couple of steps forward, the sound of Jacob's laughter and Caroline's babbling reached him from the parlour, and he found himself walking instinctively towards the entrance. Just as Jack stepped across the threshold and into the room, Caroline came rushing towards him, his sudden appearance apparently prevented her ill-fated escape effort. Indeed, she had been running so quickly away from her smiling mother's outstretched arms and into the hallway that she barrelled straight into Jack's legs, which she grabbed at automatically in an attempt to steady herself. Jack reached down for her instinctively, crouching slightly as he placed his hands upon her (she was so small), holding her carefully. She looked up at him then, with her big blue eyes which shone with mischief, and reminded him instantly of Phryne. His guilt returned to him in full force and his heart began to ache.

"Be careful" Jack advised gently, speaking the words which entered his mind immediately, as he found himself thinking of both his niece and his wife. He swallowed hard. "Be careful, darling" he repeated, stroking her face tenderly as she spoke. Caroline smiled brightly up at him, and he found himself smiling solemnly in response, as his niece's tiny hands clutched at the fabric of his trousers. Her iron grip, however, was quickly loosened by her mother, who extricated her from his legs and lifted her into her arms.

"Never off duty, are you?" Anna said lightly, smiling as she balanced her daughter on her hip. Jack smiled politely and offered a small nod, before looking across the room towards Daniel and Jacob, who were reading and drawing respectfully. Jacob, who had recently woken up, was working on his 'Phrynesaurus'; a very purple, very _round_ Phrynesaurus. Jack swallowed hard, and found the distant sounds of humming, chopping and movement drawing his attentions to the room at the back of the house.

"I'll just be in the kitchen" Jack said quietly, the words falling from his lips before he had completely processed his thoughts, let alone made a decision. Anna, who watched her brother with a curious expression, simply nodded slowly.

"Alright" she said warmly, stepping closer to him and rubbing his arm gently, before adjusting her hold on her daughter and stroking her back. She recognised that look. "If you'd like to read for a while, be attacked by a toddler or contribute to Jacob's rising dinosaur army, you know where we are" she added lightly. Jack's expression softened and he smiled gently, nodding in agreement to Anna's sentiment, before turning on the spot and walking instinctively down the hallway and towards the kitchen; a place where his feet had drawn him to whenever he found himself struggling with a thought or decision, ever since childhood.

Jack walked across the hallway and towards the kitchen, pausing just outside the doorway as he looked inside. His mother was standing in front of the worktop to his immediate left, cutting up vegetables with an expert hand as she began to make preparations for dinner. Despite the rhythmic sound of her chopping and the noise coming from the boiling kettle upon the stove, she somehow heard him approach, and turned towards him with one of her warm smiles, which he found calmed him somewhat. He smiled gently back at her and stepped into the room, standing next to the counter and keeping his eyes upon her.

Since his arrival at the house on Friday evening, Jack had been spending time with Sheila in the kitchen, remaining in the room for a while after he had assisted her, and Sheila recognised the habit from his childhood. Although Jack was (and remained) a very reserved person who preferred to keep his own counsel than admit his thoughts or feelings to others, there were times when his stoic mask could not always be upheld. Sheila could remember many occasions during his lifetime when he had been facing a difficult situation or decision and, instead of confiding in her or anyone, he would simply sit with her in the kitchen whilst she cooked. It was something he had done from a very young age, from a little boy sitting on a chair at the kitchen table with his bear in his hands, to a devastated teenager who was deeply distraught by his father's death, to the man she saw now before her. Although it was rare that Jack would actually confide in her completely (she could count on one hand the amount of times he had done so before), he seemed to find comfort in her presence, in simply being with her in the kitchen, and so, naturally, it was something which she encouraged. Given the amount of time he had been spending in the kitchen with her since his arrival, she suspected that now was another of those rare times, and the look in his eyes seemed to confirm that fact. But she knew that she had to approach the matter carefully, or he would close himself off altogether. So her expression softened, her eyes met his, and she offered him a gentle smile, before making a polite enquiry into the very matter which she felt he was concerned about.

"Hello, dear" Sheila greeted warmly, resting her hands against the edge of the counter as she looked up at him. "How's Phryne?" she asked gently. The worry in Jack's eyes confirmed Sheila's suspicions, and she laid her knife down on the chopping board, rubbing her hands on her white apron as she turned to face him directly.

"She's fine" Jack replied, his voice lower and slightly quieter than before. "She's resting upstairs" he explained. Sheila, who picked up on her son's concern immediately, nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad to hear it" Sheila returned. "She must've been exhausted after the rather eventful morning and afternoon we had" she offered. Jack nodded gently in response as his eyes drifted towards the neatly cut vegetables. Just as Sheila feared he was about to change the subject, she continued to speak. "It's perfectly normal, you know" she said gently, prompting Jack to look back up towards her immediately and watch her with anticipation. "For her to feel tired and need to rest during the day" Sheila explained. "Especially at this stage of her pregnancy" she continued, hoping to reassure him. "Certainly given how busy today has been, and how active your baby appears to be" she added with a smile. Jack's expression softened and a warm smile played on his lips, as he nodded briefly in agreement. "She'll feel much better once she's slept, dear" she assured him. "It's nothing to worry about" she added. Her words were met with another nod of the head from Jack. Sheila tilted her head to the side slightly as she considered him. _There's something else_ , she thought.

"Yes, I know" Jack replied, his voice low and polite. Sheila considered him for a few moments, taking in the worried look in his eyes and the tension in his body, and she watched him intently, as she thought about how to address the most likely cause of his concern.

"Phryne's alright, Jack" Sheila said gently, her maternal voice kind and soothing. Jack's eyes drifted up to hers and met her gaze, before nodding almost imperceptibly. Sheila watched him for a moment before continuing. "And how are you?" she asked, care and concern radiating from her voice and body. He'd been coming into the kitchen over the past couple of days like he had done when he was a child and needed to talk; perhaps he didn't realise he was doing it, but she certainly did. And as he stood before her now, it was plain to see that something was troubling him deeply. Jack stared at her for a moment, seemingly confused by the question, and blinked.

"Fine" he responded, his voice slightly more assured than before, his speech more confident. Sheila didn't believe it for a second. "I'm fine" he repeated, seeing that he had not quite convinced her. The words he spoke echoed Phryne's from earlier that day (from the dawn of time, really), and he found himself thinking about how untrue he own words were, and swallowed hard. Sheila took a single step towards him, considering his visible discomfort, the worry in his eyes, his inability to quite meet her gaze. She didn't believe him for a moment.

"We both know that's not quite true, dear" Sheila said tentatively, her kind eyes meeting her son's gaze and holding it. "Tell me what's wrong" she encouraged, her voice imbued with that familiarly compelling maternal tone. Jack stared at her for a moment and sighed lightly, his eyes not leaving hers. After a few moments he seemed to be struggling with some internal decision and his gaze faltered, prompting Sheila to call his name, and draw him back into the moment. "Jack" she said gently, in that same maternal voice she had used since childhood, which prompted him to look up at her immediately. She was watching him with a calm and patient expression and there was kindness in her eyes, and somehow, for some reason, he found himself starting to speak, as the weight of his worries concerning Phryne hit him with full force.

"I don't-" Jack began uncertainly, swallowing hard as he spoke. "I don't know what I should be doing" he admitted quietly, finding himself feeling both embarrassed and troubled by his confession. Sheila watched him attentively for a few moments and considered his candid words.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently, her kind eyes holding his gaze. Jack looked back at her with a worried, deeply affected expression as he attempted to put his thoughts into words.

"Phryne" Jack said simply, his voice tinged with emotion. Sheila nodded slowly in understanding, and waited patiently for her son to continue. "I want to help her, with everything – anything – but…" he trailed off, swallowing hard as he spoke. "She's exhausted. She's becoming increasingly tired as her pregnancy progresses, but she's fighting it" he explained, his eyes drifting away from Sheila's as he spoke. "Despite how tired she is, she hates appearing vulnerable, especially in front of others" he continued. "In front of me" he added. "Dr MacMillan and I have both encouraged her to rest, but she seems reluctant to do so until her body forces her to" he stated, the words flowing from him freely. "She looked as though she were about to collapse when she came back from the library this afternoon" he said quietly, swallowing hard and feeling rather uncomfortable. "She's been unwell several times over the past few months and I…" he added, swallowing thickly as he attempted to regain his composure, and banish the memories of Phryne lying in her hospital bed, or crying, or deathly pale. "I don't…" he faltered, swallowing hard as he spoke. "I don't know how to help her" he admitted solemnly, his guilt at his inability to take care of her and their baby overwhelming him. Sheila remained respectfully silent for a few moments as she processed her son's words.

"Pregnancy is a huge adjustment for any woman" Sheila began gently, "especially a woman as independent and as active as Phryne" she soothed. Jack met her gaze and nodded in understanding as he listened. "But you are helping her, dear" she stated with conviction. "And Phryne's resting now" she added reassuringly. Jack nodded.

"Yes, she is" Jack conceded. "I just-" he continued, faltering once more. He wasn't used to being uncertain of what to say or how to phrase what he was thinking; he'd always been forthright to the point of bluntness. But this was different; as it always was, with Phryne. "I don't want her to feel that she has to hide how she's feeling" he said sincerely. "I want her to know that I support her" he explained.

"You are supporting her" Sheila returned immediately, wanting to reassure him. "And Phryne does know that" she added resolutely. Jack looked up at her with an uncertain expression.

"I want her to know that I want to help without her feeling as though I'm doubting her or questioning her, or trying to make decisions for her" Jack explained. "I trust her completely" he stated with conviction. "But sometimes she needs to be reminded that she's not as infallible as she believes she is. Especially not now" he added, finding himself feeling guilt-ridden by his words. "I want to take care of them both" he stated confidently. Sheila nodded in understanding. "But Phryne… doesn't find it easy to be looked after" he explained tentatively, as he continued to speak freely before his mother. Sheila's expression softened.

"She's a very independent young woman" she commended. A small fond smile played on Jack's lips.

"Fiercely so" Jack replied, his expression becoming sombre as she spoke. "But I know she's afraid" he said suddenly, prompting Sheila to watch him intently. "She's tries to hide it but I know she's scared" he added, "she hates appearing vulnerable" he stated, swallowing hard. "We have… talked about what she's worried about, and she has started to speak more candidly about her concerns, but there are some things she won't talk about" he added pensively, as memories of their conversations over the past few months flooded to the forefront of his mind. "I don't want her to feel that she's alone, in any of this" he said resolutely. Sheila nodded in response.

"I'm sure she doesn't" Sheila assured him. Jack swallowed hard. "She knows you're here for her, Jack" she declared, holding her son's gaze confidently as she spoke. "Phryne's difficulty in admitting her fears is absolutely no reflection on you" Sheila assessed. "The fact that she has confided in you shows how much she loves and trusts you" she explained. Jack inhaled deeply and nodded weakly in response. "As her pregnancy progresses, and the arrival of the baby draws closer, it is natural that she would begin to feel more anxious" she continued. "I suspect her reluctance to accept her body's demands for rest and sleep are linked to her fears" she stated. "And I'd imagine that she's trying to conceal her tiredness and her concerns because she doesn't want you to worry" she soothed. Jack swallowed hard and nodded guiltily at the statement. "Phryne's been talking about the nursery" Sheila added, the change of subject prompting Jack to look back up into his mother's eyes. "She's bought clothes, blankets, books" she continued. "She's excited about this baby, Jack" she stated with conviction. "Being frightened is natural, but she isn't letting it consume her" she explained. "Although I'd imagine she initially found it to be quite daunting, the preparations you have both made for the baby's arrival will help her with her anxiety, and is a testament to her love for this child" she said. "Love and fear go hand in hand, as I'm sure you're aware" she soothed. Jack swallowed hard.

"Yes" Jack replied, his voice low and slightly husky. Sheila could tell she was getting close to the crux of the issue. Sheila considered him for several moments.

"Jack" Sheila said gently, prompting her son to look up at her once more. "She's going to be alright" she continued. "They both are" she stated with conviction, watching as her son became visibly uncomfortable. "I promise" she assured him. Jack lowered his eyes from hers.

"That's not a promise that anyone can make" Jack replied quietly, his voice slightly low and hollow, the words escaping his lips before he had a chance to censor them. Her swallowed hard and lowered his gaze from his mother's, as he desperately attempted to rid himself of the thoughts and fears that his words had evoked, forcing back possibilities and notions he had been desperately trying to suppress since the moment he discovered that Phryne was carrying his child.

Sheila stared at him for a moment, her warm, maternal eyes meeting his with a look of understanding, as the source of her son's anxieties was revealed. It appeared that Phryne wasn't the only one concealing her fears. Sheila felt something within her shatter at seeing how distraught her son was, despite his continued attempts to hide it, even now. Sheila took a single step towards him and looked up into his eyes, waiting until he met her gaze some time later before speaking.

"Jack" Sheila said affectionately. The sound of her voice almost broke him, and Jack had to inhale deeply and remove his eyes from hers in order to maintain his composure. "Jack" she repeated, her voice kind but firm, as she reached down and clasped his hand, forcing his attentions back towards her. "Phryne is a strong, healthy young woman" she stated emphatically. "She is receiving excellent medical care and is being very well taken care of" she added, smiling at him reassuringly as she spoke. "Everything is going to be alright" she assured him. "Phryne and the baby are going to be alright" she added, her maternal tone imbued with warmth.

Jack stared at his mother for a few moments as he processed her words – words which he had told himself repeatedly over the past few months in an attempt to reassure himself. But as Phryne's pregnancy progressed, her belly grew and the baby got bigger and more active – he felt it moving inside her, and he heard its heartbeat – he found the words to be significantly less reassuring, especially considering the complications she had experienced. Although she was having weekly medical appointments and Dr MacMillan had repeatedly assured them that both Phryne and the baby were alright, he knew how precarious her situation was, and that things could change suddenly and at any given moment.

"We don't know that" Jack said quietly, his voice slightly choked and imbued with emotion. Sheila held his gaze and squeezed his hand. "No one can know that" he added, before swallowing hard and attempting to gain control of his rapidly deteriorating composure. Jack inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself. Sheila watched him for a few moments as she held his hand reassuringly, his fingers feeling warm and limp between her own. She'd never seen him like this before.

"She's strong, Jack" Sheila said gently, warmth and confidence imbued in her tone. "And so is the baby" she stated. Sheila felt his fingers tremble slightly against her own, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Look at everything they've overcome in the past few months" she continued tentatively. "Phryne's pregnancy is progressing well, the baby is healthy and growing – and very strong" she said with affection, watching as a ghost of a smile tugged at Jack's lips, and he nodded almost imperceptibly in agreement. "Dr MacMillan is seeing her every week to make sure that all is well, which it is" she stated emphatically. "And she has you" she added warmly, her words imbued with meaning and significance. "Phryne is surrounded by people who are looking after her and the baby" she assured him. "And reminding her to rest or eat or sleep when she needs to" she explained. "I'm sure Dorothy and Mr Butler are most attentive" she prompted. Jack nodded in response. "Everything is going well, dear. It's all progressing as it should be, and the things that you and Phryne are feeling are completely normal" she stated with conviction. "But she's alright, Jack" she stated, squeezing his hand once more. Jack swallowed hard and lowered his gaze from hers.

"If anything happens to her…" Jack said quietly, trailing off as his voice became choked with emotion. Sheila placed her free hand on his arm.

"Nothing is going to happen to her" Sheila reassured him, her words prompting Jack to remember uttering the same ones to Phryne when her father was kidnapped. "Jack, look at me" she instructed, her voice a gentle but firm maternal command, drawing Jack from his thoughts and prompting him to slowly look up at her. "Nothing is going to happen" she repeated, staring into his eyes as she spoke. "Phryne and the baby are both going to be alright" she stated. Jack stared at her for a moment before lowering his eyes from hers after a moment.

"You don't know that" Jack said quietly. "You can't know that" he added, swallowing hard, and remaining silent for several moments as he processed his thoughts. "It's so dangerous" he continued suddenly, as Sheila listened intently. "For both of them" he stated. Sheila stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yes, Jack" Sheila confirmed reluctantly. "It is dangerous" she said quietly, as Jack looked up and met her gaze once more. "But she is young, strong and healthy, and she is being very well looked after" she stated. "Despite her reluctance" she added gently, as her son stared at her with emotional eyes. "And she and the baby have overcome all the obstacles they've faced so far" she stated reassuringly, as Jack stared at her with anticipation and uncertainty. "You've felt how strong the baby is" she said warmly, "and you know how strong Phryne is" she stated, offering him a small smile. "She may not be infallible, but with you, Dr MacMillan and the support of her household, I'd say she's as close as its possible to be" she stated with conviction.

Jack considered his mother's words for a while, as the logic she had provided with echoed his own thoughts and words over the past few months, which had become quieter and less effective as Phryne's pregnancy had progressed. Although his mother had always had an almost supernatural ability to reassure him, her words provided him with only a small degree of comfort, as he found himself consumed by his fears for the safety of Phryne and their baby. And his guilt at being responsible for both.

"Phryne and I didn't… we never _intended_ …" Jack began, feeling guilty and slightly embarrassed, and trailing off as he found himself unable to put his thoughts into words. And he didn't want his mother to misunderstand him.

"I know" Sheila soothed, squeezing his hand as she looked at him with a loving expression. "But that doesn't matter now" she said warmly. "You both love each other and your baby, and that's what matters" she stated. Jack stared at her as she spoke, and found himself feeling increasingly guilty and frustrated by his powerlessness, and his inability to take care of Phryne and the life they had created. The life which moved and kicked against his hand. The life that had a strong, beautiful heartbeat which he could hear in his memory even now.

"I did this to her" Jack said bluntly, his voice low and quiet. "I put her in this situation and I exposed her to all this danger" he continued. "She was terrified when she told me about the baby, and I suspect she's been in a state of near constant terror ever since" he said quietly. "And if anything happens to either one of them, I don't…" he said, breaking off as he became choked with emotion, shaking his head slightly before looking back up at his mother with eyes which shone with tears. "I'd find it unbearable" he choked, "and I would never forgive myself" he stated firmly, his jaw tensing as he attempted to calm himself.

Sheila, who had never seen Jack appear so distraught, released his hand and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. She felt the tension resonating throughout his body and held him tighter, whispering soothing words of reassurance and comfort to him, as he placed his arms across her and lowered his head to her shoulder, and stood silently in her embrace. They stood perfectly still for several minutes, with Sheila growing concerned over her son's silence, and reassured only slightly by the feeling of his arms returning her embrace. It came as a relief when she heard his voice a minute or so later.

"We want this baby" Jack said, his voice quiet but assured, as he worried that his mother might have misunderstood him.

"I know" Sheila reassured him, as she held him close. "I know, dear."

"If anything happened to either one of them…" he said quietly.

"It won't" Sheila interjected. "Nothing is going to happen" she stated certainly, stroking his back gently as she did so. "It's going to be alright" she soothed. Jack closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Dr MacMillan is an experienced physician and close friend of Phryne" Sheila said gently, the sound of her voice prompting Jack to slowly open his eyes. "She will do everything possible to ensure that the baby is delivered safely, and that both the child and Phryne are alright" she continued. "And they will be" she stated resolutely. Sheila rubbed his back soothingly and leaned out of the embrace just enough to meet his gaze, and she found her heart aching at the lost, uncertain look in his emotional eyes. "And the next time you both come to visit me, you'll be bringing my new grandchild" she said warmly, a reassuring smile playing upon her lips. Jack's worried expression softened and he found himself nodding gently in agreement; not necessarily because he did agree, but because he wanted to. He also found himself feeling both sobered and embarrassed by his confessions to his mother, whose arms were still wrapped around him as watched him with the same expression she had used since he could remember. "And that will happen, Jack, I promise you" she stated with conviction. "And I am always right" she added with feigned arrogance. "Aren't I?" she asked, rubbing his arm gently as she spoke. A ghost of a smile played upon Jack's lips.

"Yes" Jack acceded. Sheila smiled in response.

"Yes" she agreed, offering him a gentle smile. "It's going to be alright" she assured him once more.

This time, she saw a glimmer of confidence in her son's eyes as he nodded in agreement. She was about to continue their conversation when the sound of hurried footsteps on the tiled floor behind them drew her attentions towards the doorway, and the sound of her grandson's excitable voice.

"Uncle Jack!" called Jacob, putting a hand on Jack's back, which was facing him. Jack cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he turned towards his nephew, and was looking between him and Sheila curiously.

"Yes, Jacob?" Jack asked, relieved to find that his voice was calmer and significantly more composed than he had anticipated. Certainly more than he felt.

"Will you play with my tin soldiers with me?" Jacob asked keenly, apparently oblivious to the emotional exchange which had occurred moments before, which Jack was grateful for. "Daniel won't play with me and mummy is drawing with Caroline and-"

"Of course I will" Jack said gently, forcing a small smile. "Go back into the parlour and I'll be right with you" he instructed. Jacob's face lit up and he nodded keenly, before racing down the hallway and towards the parlour. Sheila watched him until he was out of sight and then looked back up towards her son. "Sorry" Jack said quickly, sighing lightly as a nervous smile played upon his lips. Sheila rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Don't be" Sheila returned kindly, prompting Jack to meet her gaze. "I'm here if you need to talk" she advised him, her eyes holding his compellingly. Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thank you" Jack responded, his voice quiet but sincere. He offered his mother a small smile and a nod, before turning on the spot and walking out of the kitchen.

Sheila watched Jack as he walked across the hallway and into the parlour, his arrival being met by Jacob's excited voice and hurried footsteps, which she could hear even from the kitchen. Once Jack was out of sight, Sheila walked slowly back towards the counter, placing her hands upon the side to steady herself, and closed her eyes. Her mind swam with the memories of her son's words and her attempts to reassure him. Jack's admissions had revealed that his fears were both (to an extent) plausible and completely understandable; although she categorically disagreed with his blaming himself for Phryne's pregnancy, and felt confident that the lady in question would agree with her. When she had responded to him by assuring him that Phryne would be fine and explaining why, she had meant and believed every word she had said, whilst acknowledging the fact that pregnancy and childbirth were indeed dangerous; to argue otherwise would be illogical and naïve. But she genuinely believed that Phryne - the strong, enigmatic, beautiful young woman who had captured her son's heart and made him happier than she'd ever seen him – would be alright, and so would the baby. She was strong, young and healthy, and under the close eye of her physician and friend, Dr MacMillan, a woman of repute and renown. She would be fine, they would both be fine. They had to be. Sheila was considering her conversation with Jack once more, going over exactly what she had said to him in an attempt to reassure him, and she found herself gripped by a deeply unsettling feeling at the memory of his worried and emotional expression.

She had never seen Jack that distraught before, so full of fear and self-doubt and condemnation. She knew that something had been worrying him, she could tell from the way he kept gravitating towards the kitchen and spending time with her, discussing anything but himself in an attempt to distance them both from the truth. Whilst she had suspected that the cause of his worry and unease was due to his fears for Phryne and their baby, she hadn't realised the extent of his terror. She exhaled deeply at the memory of his emotional eyes, visible discomfort, the fear upon his face; all of which were factors she never attributed with her son. Until that day.

As Sheila swallowed hard and opened her eyes, she reached for the knife beside the chopping board and drew a half-chopped carrot towards her, which she continued to cut with an expert hand. She spent the rest of the time she was preparing the vegetables considering the ways that she could help to reassure and support Jack and Phryne who she knew, despite their attempts to conceal it, were as terrified as each other. And she, somehow, had not realised just how terrified they both were. Chastising herself for her ignorance and lack of realisation, Sheila spent the rest of her uninterrupted time in the kitchen considering the dilemma, having already resolved that she would do whatever it took to take care of her growing family.

Two hours after Jack's emotional discussion with his mother, an oblivious Phryne began to stir from her slumber, opening her eyes slowly and glancing at the clock on the bedside table, which immediately startled her into consciousness. It was just gone six o'clock, meaning she had been asleep for over two hours. Phryne stared at the clock for a few moments and blinked, before pushing herself up onto her side and then into a sitting position. Although she felt very well rested, she also found herself feeling embarrassed at having slept for so long. She'd really only intended to close her eyes for a few minutes. What would Jack's family think? Sheila had invited them to stay with her and Phryne had spent the afternoon in bed! Feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious, Phryne placed her hand on the mattress and swung her legs over the side of the bed, before slowly easing herself into a standing position (she knew from experience that rising too quickly was very ill-advised).

After spending a couple of minutes brushing her hair, re-applying her make-up and changing into a white embroidered day dress with a matching jacket, Phryne descended the staircase of the Robinson house and listened out for the familiar voices of the family. As she walked down the stairs she could smell roasted vegetables, meat (was that gammon?) and something decidedly citrusy. She found her mouth watering as she approached the hallway, but was distracted from her rising hunger by the sounds of voices from the parlour. She could hear Jacob complaining of a broken pencil (his favourite purple one, and the one he 'really, really need[s]', apparently) which Anna was discussing with him. She could also hear Caroline's excited giggling, which grew louder as she stepped off the staircase and reached the hallway, where the little girl's words of 'no, Jack! No. Tickles' were followed by an eruption into laughter. By the time Phryne stepped into the parlour Jack had placed Caroline onto the floor and she was walking across the room towards her mother, who was sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace beside Jacob, who she was aiding with his broken pencil. Daniel was sitting quietly in his usual place reading the second of his six library books, which Phryne found impressive. She was about to speak to the family when Caroline walked past her, paused for a moment, and looked up at her with a bright smile.

"Fynee!" Caroline proclaimed with delight, before hurrying towards her. Her words were echoed by the equally happy greeting of Jacob, followed by Anna's warm 'hello, Phryne' and Daniel's polite acknowledgement.

Caroline's announcement prompted Jack, who had been standing to the right of the room near the window with his back to the door, to turn around immediately, his eyes befalling his wife. Phryne was smiling down at Caroline, who had wrapped her tiny arms around her leg, and was almost vibrating with excitement. Jack observed that Phryne looked considerably healthier than she had just a couple of hours before, and found his fears temporarily assuaged by the fact. She was not as pale as she had been before (in fact, she was glowing), and her movements as she bent down and lifted Caroline into her arms were easy and assured. She had also apparently changed after waking, into a white embroidered day dress and jacket which revealed her condition and highlighted her glowing skin. As Jack walked towards her he found himself struck by a single thought.

 _She looks like an angel_.

Just as Jack's torturous mind was about to link this thought to his earlier conversation with his mother, he was distracted by Phryne who, after exchanging a few words with Caroline, lowered the little girl onto the floor and looked up at Jack with a warm expression. Jack felt Caroline hurry past him as he stepped towards Phryne, whose expression faltered slightly, her warmth and calmness replaced with embarrassment; which was never something he saw upon her face before her pregnancy. Jack smiled reassuringly and met her gaze.

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked gently, his eyes drifting across her face. She looked very well rested, her eyes were bright, and she was practically glowing with health, all of which reassured him significantly. _She's fine_ , Jack thought to himself, repeating the words he'd been considering all afternoon once more. _They're both fine_.

"A little too well, apparently" Phryne responded, her voice slightly quieter than usual, and tinged with embarrassment. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked gently, her tone devoid of accusation. Jack blinked.

"Why would I wake you?" he asked, perplexed. Phryne looked rather nervous and self-conscious as she met his gaze.

"Because we're your mother's guests, Jack" Phryne said quietly, her voice still laced with embarrassment. "I can't just-"

"Phryne" came the warm voice of Sheila from behind the lady detective, prompting her to turn towards her just as she entered the parlour. Phryne met Sheila's gaze and watched as the older woman's eyes drifted over her, and she smiled warmly. Phryne smiled politely in response. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Very well-rested" Phryne replied with a small smile. "Sheila, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be, dear" Sheila interceded, her warm and reassuring expression soothing Phryne immeasurably. "If you need to rest you should rest" she explained gently. "And clearly you did" she added kindly. Phryne smiled and nodded absently in response. "And you have excellent timing, because dinner will be ready in ten minutes" she advised, much to Phryne's relief. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Could I have some water please?" Phryne asked. Sheila nodded immediately. "I can-"

"No, dear, don't worry" Sheila responded warmly. "I've come to ask the children if they would care for drinks too, so I'll bring them all in together" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Phryne!" called Jacob, prompting her to turn towards him. "Do you want to come and colour your dinosaur?" he asked. "I've almost finished mine" he proclaimed proudly.

"Have you?" Phryne replied with a smile. "Of course. I'll be with you in just a minute" she advised. The notion of sitting down appealed to her greatly. Sheila smiled gently and walked towards her daughter and grandchildren, who were all apparently very thirsty. Phryne turned back towards Jack. "Will you join us, Inspector?" she asked with a smile, one of her trademark ones which made Jack feel both warmed and wary. He nodded in agreement and followed her across the room towards the couch, where she took up her seat beside Jacob, and drew her picture towards her.

Jack sat down beside her and glanced down at the drawing, his eyes drifting across the page before him, and to the dinosaur drawing which was almost finished. He made a mental note of the varying shades of green and brown Phryne had used, and was considering the dinosaur further, when the lady detective in question drew the paper out of his line of sight and looked up at him with a light accusing expression.

"No peeking, Jack" Phryne teased.

"No peeking, Jack" giggled Jacob, who repeated Phryne's words without even lifting his gaze from his own work. Phryne smiled mischievously in response and Jack rose his eyebrows.

"Alright" Jack conceded.

"Uncle Jack, can you help me?" asked Daniel, who had not spoken since Phryne entered the room. "I don't know this word" he said, before looking down at his book and staring at it accusingly.

When Jack didn't respond straight away or answer immediately, Phryne turned towards him, and found that he was watching her, his expression one of confliction. As soon as her eyes met his he lowered his gaze from her and turned towards his nephew, nodded and assented, and rose from his seat. Phryne frowned in confusion as he walked across the room and sat beside his nephew, advised him that the word was 'camouflage', and proceeded to answer the resulting questions and provide suitable explanations to the curious child as to its meaning. Phryne watched Jack for a few moments before returning her attentions to her drawing, her mind not allowing her to focus upon her task until it had made her consider Jack's expression and demeanour again and again and again. _It was almost as though he didn't want to leave_ , she considered, the thought puzzling her.

"Can I borrow that pink one, Phryne?" Jacob asked, drawing her immediately from her thoughts, and prompting her to look towards him. He was pointing towards a pencil on the other side of the table.

"Yes, of course" she replied quietly, as she handed him a pencil which had been on her side of the table. Jacob smiled and thanked her and returned his attentions to his work which, from what Phryne could see, truly was a veritable masterpiece. She looked back up towards Jack once more, found him deep in conversation with Daniel, and returned her attentions to her dinosaur, the recent incident still weighing heavily upon her mind.

The next few minutes passed quickly, with Phryne and Jacob colouring in their drawings as Jack assisted Daniel and Anna entertained Caroline. Jacob remained uncharacteristically quiet as he coloured, with the only works he spoke being the quiet but automatic 'thank you' that escaped his lips as Sheila placed his drink on the table before him. Shortly after Sheila left the room and returned to the kitchen, Jacob laid down his purple pencil and sat up straight, before lifting his paper from the table and holding it up before Phryne.

"Phryne, look!" Jacob instructed proudly, prompting the lady detective to turn towards him, and smile automatically at the overjoyed expression on his face.

Phryne's eyes drifted down towards the paper, which bore a dinosaur drawn in black pencil, its main feature being a large, rounded stomach (which somehow appeared bigger than before?), four legs of different widths, a tail drawn with artistic flourish, and a head which was physically disproportionate to the rest of its body. The head, it seemed, had been the focal point for Jacob, who coloured it light pink in contrast to the rest of the dinosaur's deep purple body. The dinosaur's head had, to Phryne's amusement, short black hair, what appeared to be a purple hat, and large, elaborately drawn earrings. The bright red lips of the creature confirmed its identity (if further confirmation was required) and the piece was complete. It was most aptly named a 'Phrynesaurus', and as the picture's mused looked upon it, she couldn't help but smile.

"It's perfect, Jacob" Phryne declared confidently, much to the little boy's delight. "It's the most beautiful dinosaur I've ever seen" she added, feigning arrogance. Jacob lowered the picture slightly and smiled up at Phryne.

"It's my Phrynesaurus Rex" Jacob announced. Phryne heard a small laugh from Jack, and her smile widened in response.

"I think that is a very good name" Phryne commended. "Would you like to see mine?"

"Yes!" Jacob responded keenly. Phryne's smile softened and she turned towards the table, lifting her own drawing up and holding it up towards Jacob. She saw Daniel look up from his book and Jack tilt his head to see it, and her eyes drifted towards the inspector, who was considering her picture in the same way he viewed corpses at the morgue. Though she didn't feel it appropriate to raise this comparison in present company.

Jack's eyes drifted over the 'Jackosaurus' that Phryne had drawn, which was a witty and remarkably well-formed caricature of himself. The main body was similar to that of a diplodocus, which he considered to be an understandable and surprisingly conventional comparison to his own tall, slender physique. The creature, which was drawn as though it were walking across the page, its head upturned and its tail in mid-air, was coloured in with various shades of brown and green, which made appear very realistic. And, if it were not for the handcuffs the creature had drawn on its side (apparently held in place by a black belt secured around its middle) and the brown hat it was wearing, it would have been. Jack's eyes darted up towards Phryne, who was watching him in anticipation, and he smirked. Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled mischievously, as Jacob held his hand out to her work and smiled with delight, as he traced the various colours and shapes along the page with an expert eye.

"It's very green, isn't it?" observed Jacob. Phryne's smile softened and she turned towards the young boy.

"Yes, it is" she confirmed. "Green is traditional, like your uncle, and it is a colour I frequently associate with him" she said simply. Jack, recognising her light and teasing tone and deciding not to take the bait, remained silent. Jacob, however, did not.

"Why?" Jacob asked on cue. Jack saw the smirk which tugged at his wife's lips.

"This" Phryne said, pointing to one particular shade of light green, "is the exact colour he turns when I drive him in my Hispano" she informed Jacob, her voice soft but quite serious. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I can't imagine why" Jack said quietly, as Jacob looked up at Phryne with confusion.

"Why?" Jacob asked again. Phryne placed her drawing onto the table.

"I'm afraid Jack is a rather nervous passenger" Phryne replied. Jack rose his eyebrows, and Phryne attempted to keep her focus upon Jacob; if she looked towards Jack at that moment she's probably burst into laughter.

"Green might be a traditional colour for the dinosaur, Phryne" said Jack, treacherously prompting her to turn towards him. She did so with a straight face. "But I'm quite confident that dinosaurs didn't wear fedoras" he said lightly, smiling gently as he spoke.

"Of course they did" Phryne returned, her voice adopting a faux-serious expression. "You should've been paying more attention at the museum, Jack" she added lightly. "How else would they have kept the sun out of their eyes?" Phryne's rhetorical question prompted both Jacob and Daniel to laugh in response, as she and Jack held each other's gaze, her impish smile prompting him to smile fondly. They were quiet for several moments after the laughter died down, and Phryne's attentions were only drawn away from Jack by the feeling of a small hand upon her tummy. As she looked down towards Jacob, she found him pressing his hand gently to her rounded belly, and looking up at her expectantly.

"Phryne, why isn't the baby kicking?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because it's asleep" Phryne replied gently. Jacob stared at her for a moment.

"Oh" he responded, sounding rather disappointed, as he looked down at her belly accusingly, before meeting her gaze once more. "Can you wake it up?" he asked hopefully. Phryne, not wanting to disappoint Jacob, considered her next words carefully.

"I'm afraid I can't" Phryne replied simply. "But I'm sure it'll wake up later" she assured him. "You can feel it then."

"But I want to feel it now" Jacob replied, sounding disappointed once more. "Wake up baby" Jacob encouraged. Before Phryne could respond, Jacob placed his second hand on her belly and pressed down firmly, prompting Phryne to gasp and shift in her seat, tensing in discomfort, as her hand moved towards his to stop him.

"Jacob!" Jack said firmly, his raised voice prompting both Phryne and Jacob to turn towards him immediately, as the young boy pulled his hands away from Phryne as though she'd burned him. Phryne stared at Jack for a few moments, and noticed the concern and annoyance in his eyes. It was rare that Jack raised his voice, and it certainly wasn't over minor matters such as a naughty child. But it wasn't anger she saw in his eyes, it was fear, which was upheld by the look of concern he bore as he looked towards Phryne, whose hand was resting on her belly.

"Jacob, come here" directed Anna firmly, prompting her son to get off the couch and walk slowly past Phryne.

"Sorry Phryne" Jacob muttered, as he walked sheepishly towards his mother, who was holding Caroline on her lap.

"You mustn't do that, Jacob" Anna began, her voice low but calm. "You could hurt Phryne and the baby" she explained, prompting the young boy to turn towards Phryne suddenly. The lady detective placated him by offering him a gentle smile, which seemed to comfort him a little. "Jacob" Anna said, causing him to turn towards her once more. "The baby is asleep, so you mustn't try and wake it" she stated. "You wouldn't like it if I tried to wake you when you were asleep, would you?" she said gently. Jacob shook his head. "No" Anna affirmed, stroking his arm gently. "And you know better than to grab or push someone" she added, her voice adopting a firmer tone. "You mustn't do that to anyone, and certainly not to Phryne" she stated. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mummy" said Jacob quietly, before turning towards Phryne once more. "Sorry Phryne" he said again. Phryne, accepting her cue, nodded in response and offered him a small smile.

"That's alright" Phryne said gently. Jacob smiled. "I'll tell you when I feel the baby kick later, and you can feel it then. Alright?" she said. Jacob nodded keenly in response before turning back towards his mother.

"Can I go and sit with Phryne now?" he asked. Anna nodded, prompting the young boy to walk slowly back towards the couch, and sit beside Phryne carefully. Anna met Phryne's gaze with an apologetic expression and Phryne smiled warmly in response to reassure her, before turning her attention back towards Jack, who wore an unreadable expression.

"Phryne" Jacob said gently, prompting her to turn towards him. "Can I draw a baby dinosaur for the baby?" he asked. "To say sorry?" he added quietly, his cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment. Phryne's eyes softened and she nodded.

"I think that would be a lovely idea" Phryne said gently, eliciting a smile from Jacob. "What will you call it?" she asked curiously. Jacob stared at her.

"A 'babysaurus'" he replied simply, as though the answer were obvious. Which, Phryne supposed, it was.

"Of course" Phryne responded, as Jacob smiled at her once more, before pushing his previous drawing towards her own and getting a fresh piece of paper.

"Then you can have a dinosaur family" he said with delight. Phryne smiled automatically in response to his statement.

"How wonderful" Phryne replied sincerely, as she looked back down at the two pictures once more. _Family_ , she thought, as she stared at them for some time. Her eyes drifted towards Jacob's latest creation, which was a series of shapes in the centre of the page which would be a dinosaur, and she found herself feeling both nervous and exhilarated. _Family_.

"Dinner's ready" announced Sheila from the doorway, prompting Jacob to practically leap of the couch and rush towards her (which Anna admonished as she rose with Caroline, leading Jacob by the hand from the room). Daniel followed his mother and siblings at a more leisurely pace, as Phryne eased herself off the sinfully comfortable couch, which had been most reluctant to release her. As she rose to her feet she met Jack's gaze as he walked slowly towards her, and her expression softened.

"Jack, is everything alright?" Phryne asked gently, her voice low and kind. Jack stopped just in front of her and stared at her for a moment.

"Of course" he replied carefully. Phryne looked at him with warm eyes.

"Are you certain?" she tentatively persisted, as she took a small step forward and placed her hand on his arm. Jack felt the warmth from her touch travel throughout his entire body, and his breath hitched.

"Yes" he replied, offering her a small smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at Jacob-"

"You didn't shout at Jacob" Phryne interjected, prompting Jack to relax slightly, despite the intelligent and knowing gaze of the woman who was staring deep into his eyes. "You'd tell me, wouldn't you?" Phryne asked carefully. "If something was wrong" she added. Jack held her gaze confidently and stepped forward, taking her hand that rested on his arm in his own.

"Nothing is wrong" Jack said gently. Phryne considered him for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright" she conceded, offering him a small smile. It was clear he wasn't quite ready to talk, though she felt unequivocally that something wasn't quite right. Jack raising his voice to his nephew was understandable under the circumstances, and she would have put it down to paternal concern had it not been for the clear confliction he felt at the prospect of simply moving from her side to a couch five feet from her. Jack was clearly worried about something, but he wasn't ready to talk about it, and pushing the issue wouldn't help him at all. "Shall we go to dinner? I'm starving" she said, hoping a change of subject would relax him. It did.

Jack nodded slowly in response and offered Phryne a gentle smile, as he led her out of the parlour.

"So what did you really think of my Jackosaurus?" Phryne asked lightly. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"I work of art, Miss Fisher" Jack replied lightly. He sounded much more like himself, much to Phryne's relief. "I didn't realise you were both a muse and an artist" he added.

"I'm full of surprises, Jack" Phryne responded proudly. "You know that" she smiled. Jack smiled in response and nodded as he guided her into the dining room.

After enjoying a delicious dinner of gammon and roasted vegetables, Sheila presented her family with a stunning pavlova which was filled with fresh fruit and cream, as well as several small dishes of lemon sorbet for the adults (which looked _divine_ ). Phryne was half-way through eating her sublime dessert and thinking longingly of the lemon sorbet which was staring at her, when Jacob began to recount the events at the museum that day, informing his family of the details which Phryne had tactfully omitted from previous discussions. He proceeded to present his family with a rather embellished account of events, as he informed them of how "Phryne told the mean guard off and he looked like he was going to cry", which caused Phryne to look up immediately as she prepared her defences. Not that she needed to, of course. The family were all laughing.

"I'm sure they were tears of relief" Phryne stated. "At being reunited with the missing coin" she said, feigning confidence. Jack looked towards her and smirked. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing" Jack replied promptly as he reached for his glass of water, unable to suppress the amusement present in his tone. Phryne was about to continue to discuss the matter with him when Anna's voice drew her attentions towards her sister-in-law.

"That guard sounded dreadful" Anna declared. "You're very lucky that Phryne was with you, Jacob" she stated. "Though she wouldn't have needed to intervene had you not run off" she added.

"Yes mummy" agreed Jacob, who had a mouthful of dessert. Anna smiled at him affectionately as she heled her daughter with her own.

Phryne watched Anna and Caroline for a few moments, her warm eyes taking in the sight of Anna helping her daughter, who appeared to have more meringue and cream on her face and clothing than in her mouth after her own independent efforts. Jack's eyes drifted towards Phryne, and his expression softened as he realised what she was watching. After a few moments she lowered her eyes from the scene and returned her attentions to her dessert, which she finished, enabling her to move on to the sorbet. Wonderful.

After dinner, the family (minus Sheila, Anna and a very sticky Caroline) returned to the parlour. Jack walked with Jacob into the room, and was answering the keen (and very persistent) little boy's questions on how to arrest someone 'when they've done something really, _really_ naughty', and Phryne followed behind with Daniel, who was talking to her about the book her was currently reading. Phryne followed the oldest Robinson child to the couch beside the fire and sat next to him to continue their discussion, as Jack and Jacob talked briefly on the other couch. After a few moments, Jack looked up at Phryne and called her name, prompting her to turn towards him.

"I'm just going to carry some of the plates through to the kitchen" he announced, rising from his seat. "I won't be long" he assured her. "Alright?" he asked. Phryne smiled warmly.

"Of course" she replied amiably. Jack smiled gently in response before walking quietly out of the room. Phryne watched him until he was no longer in sight.

"Phryne…" said Jacob, the inflection of his tone suggesting he was about to ask a question. Phryne turned towards him and met his gaze as he looked up at her from his drawing.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you play the piano?" Jacob asked, looking up at her with his wide, blue eyes as he spoke. It certainly wasn't the question Phryne had anticipated.

"I'm afraid not" Phryne admitted.

"Okay" replied Jacob, accepting the information immediately. "Uncle Jack can play the piano" he observed.

"Yes, he can" Phryne confirmed, her mind drifting back to a certain rendition of _Let's Misbehave_ , that had burned itself in her memory. "Very well, in fact" she added reminiscently. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Can you sit next to me and turn the pages so I can practice?" Jacob asked, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. She smiled gently.

"Of course" she responded, rising from the couch as she spoke. "Would you like to come with us, Daniel?" she asked. Daniel considered the offer for a moment before nodding in response, closing his book and putting it carefully down upon the table, as he followed Jacob and Daniel towards the piano.

Phryne waited whilst Jacob sat down first, positioning himself on the middle of the seat so he could reach all the keys. Phryne advised Daniel to sit on his brother's left so that she could turn the pages for him, which he agreed to. Phryne opened the small book to a piece by _Chopin_ , and listened as he began to play. Although Phryne's skills at playing the piano were abysmal (as her tutor frequently told her), she was able to read music quite confidently. She sat patiently as Jacob attempted to play the piece, frowning in confusion as he did so, and relaxing visibly at Phryne's words of encouragement. When they reached the end of the piece, Jacob paused for a moment and considered the keys.

"Can I try again, Phryne?" he asked gently.

"Yes, if you'd like to" Phryne returned warmly, as she turned the pages back to the beginning of the piece.

"Do you think Uncle Jack will play a song?" Jacob asked hopefully. Phryne smoothed down the pages and looked down at him.

"I'm sure he will, if you ask him nicely" she said pleasantly. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"He's in the kitchen" Jacob stated, almost to himself. "I think he wanted to cuddle nana again" he stated, as he located the first keys with his small hands. Phryne considered the words he had just said and looked down upon him.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently. Jacob pressed down upon the incorrect key and frowned in confusion. He quickly located the correct key and then answered Phryne's question.

"Uncle Jack was cuddling nana in the kitchen" Jacob responded, his eyes not leaving the keys. He pressed down experimentally and smiled with satisfaction upon hitting the right note. Phryne watched the young boy with interest, but didn't say a word. "He looked sad" Jacob stated, drawing Phryne from her thoughts, just as the little boy looked up at her. "But then I asked him to play soldiers with me and he did, and he wasn't sad anymore" he said proudly. Phryne forced a smile and nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear it" she said gently, as she attempted to ignore the knot that was forming in the pit of her stomach. "Shall we try this one again?" she said pleasantly, as she looked up towards the music. Jacob nodded in agreement and continued to play, as Phryne's eyes drifted absently across the score, turning the pages mechanically as she considered this new piece of information. Before she knew it Jacob had completed the piece once more, and the sound of his voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Do you play any instruments, Phryne?" he asked with interest.

"No" Phryne replied immediately, her voice sounding quieter than she had intended. She turned towards the children with a warm expression. "I was never very good at any instrument, so I was asked to sing instead" she explained.

"Will you sing for us, Phryne?" asked Jacob keenly, just as Jack walked back into the parlour. Before she could respond, Jacob turned towards his uncle. "Uncle Jack! Can you play us a song?" he asked, smiling. "Phryne can sing" he declared, volunteering Phryne for the task. Phryne looked towards Jack and met his gaze, offering him a gentle smile, which he returned, as his eyes drifted across the vision of her sitting at the piano. Her bright eyes, warm smile, the white dress which highlighted her rounded belly. She looked radiant.

"Alright" Jack responded, as he walked towards the piano, his eyes never leaving Phryne. Jacob cheered and Daniel laughed, before both boys quickly got off the seat. Daniel returned to his seat on the couch and Jacob walked towards Jack, holding his hand and pulling him towards the piano.

"You need to sit _here_ , Uncle Jack" Jacob informed him, as he gestured to the middle of the seat, much to Phryne's amusement. Jack met Phryne's gaze and suppressed a smile.

"Thank you, Jacob" Jack replied politely, as the little boy released his hand. Jack sat down on the seat beside Phryne and turned towards her, meeting her gaze with a look of warmth and affection. As soon as he sat down Phryne edged slightly closer to him, pressing her thigh against his, the contact of which caused his heart to race. "Any requests, Miss Fisher?"

"Many, Inspector" Phryne replied lightly. "Though I suspect _Let's Misbehave_ is possibly not appropriate."

"Possibly not" Jack agreed. "Not that that's ever stopped you before" he teased. Phryne smiled in response just as Anna entered the room with Caroline, who was clean and dressed in her pyjamas, and ran excitedly across the floor towards an empty couch, which she proceeded to climb onto.

"Ooh, boys" Anna began. "Have you somehow managed to convince Jack and Phryne to play the piano?" she asked warmly.

"Phryne's going to sing!" Jacob declared.

"Is she?" asked Anna, smiling. "How lovely" she said sincerely, as she sat beside Daniel on the couch and leaned against the back of it, facing her brother and daughter-in-law.

"We didn't have an audience last time" Jack observed. Phryne shrugged.

"That's alright" Jack replied quietly, his voice low but confident as he reached towards the keys and met Phryne's gaze. Phryne smiled gently.

"You pick" she encouraged. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding once in agreement, and turning to face forward. Phryne watched Jack consider the matter for a moment, before adjusting his hands upon the piano and beginning to play, filling the room with the beginning of a song she recognised immediately. It was Ethel Waters' _I Got Rhythm_ , which was a new record Phryne had recently purchased, and had been playing fairly frequently. She smiled up at him in recognition as he continued to play, before picking up on her cue and beginning to sing.

Shortly after Phryne began to sing, her voice filling the room which was already flooded with the music from Jack's expert playing, she began to feel a familiar stirring inside her, as the baby woke from its slumber and began to move excitedly inside her. Phryne found herself feeling encouraged by her child's enthusiasm, and the fact it seemed to be wanting to dance to the music she and Jack were making (as its cousins were already starting to do), and she sang even louder.

When Sheila entered the room at the end of the first song, which she had heard all the way from the kitchen, she smiled at her grandchildren, who were surrounding Phryne and Jack and begging for an encore. Due to the popularity of the song (and Phryne and Jack's rendition of it), Jack obediently played it again, and Phryne sang as beautifully before, this time with an added member of the family in the room. Sheila and Anna sat on the couch together and listened to the song as the children danced and bopped excitedly to the tune, with Caroline attempting to sing along to the unfamiliar lyrics, which Phryne found endearing. The end of the song was met with a round of applause, and Phryne smiled in response, turning towards Jack and meeting his gaze. He seemed happier and more relaxed in that moment than he had done all day, and her smile widened. She placed her hand gently on his thigh as her expression softened, prompting his breath to hitch, and they were both lost completely in that moment.

"Although I won't ever dance to another man's tune" Phryne began, her voice soft and gentle, "it appears that that I'm incapable of resisting singing to yours" she said warmly. Jack's expression softened and he smiled gently in response.

"That may be, Miss Fisher" Jack replied quietly, his voice low and deep and incredibly soothing. "But I'd never play a single note you didn't wish to sing to" he assured her. Phryne's eyes glistened and she leaned against him.

"Another song! Another song!" demanded Jacob excitedly, as he stood close to Phryne, who was drawn from her exchange with Jack and turned towards him. "Please Phryne! Uncle Jack?" he appealed.

"What would you like us to play?" asked Phryne. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything!" he replied happily. Phryne smiled.

"I think I have just the thing" said Jack, prompting Phryne to turn towards him, just as he began to play the beginning of another song, much to the children's delight. It only took Phryne a few moments to recognise it as being another one of her favourites, Irving Berlin's _Puttin' on the Ritz_ , and she began to sing. It was quite clear that the song quickly became a firm favourite of Caroline's, as she danced and laughed enthusiastically as they played, prompting them to repeat the song without hesitation, playing it for her twice, much to everyone's delight.

The next hour was spent with Phryne and Jack singing and playing songs for the family. Their repertoire mainly consisted of various jazz songs and classics, but also included requests from the children, which led to the singing of songs and rhymes from everyone's childhoods. The final song was played at eight o'clock (a third and final rendition of _Puttin' on the Ritz_ , much to Caroline's delight), and then the end was announced to the evening's entertainment. Despite some initial objections from the children, Phryne's promise of more songs the following evening was seen as an acceptable compromise, and the smaller Robinsons therefore returned to their former positions and took up their previous tasks of reading, drawing or cuddling. Sheila announced that she was going upstairs to run a bath for Jacob and Daniel, and swiftly departed.

Phryne, however, found that her own movements were not so swift, nor was her departure, as her body seemed to be rather uncooperative in allowing her to rise. As she had sat on the small bench for over an hour, she found that her back was sore and her lower body ached, and she frowned slightly as she stiffly rose. She hadn't experienced _that_ much discomfort before whilst rising. And unfortunately Jack, who had been sitting beside her, noticed it immediately.

"Phryne?" he asked, rising from his seat as she herself attempted to do the same. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied quickly, as she pushed her right hand down onto the bench and used all of her energy to force herself to rise to her feet, which she did with a slight frown of discomfort. She felt Jack's hand on her back and the other clasping her left hand as she rose, and she turned towards him with a warm smile which she hoped would conceal her embarrassment. "I was sitting there for a little too long, apparently. It's nothing" she assured him, as he placed his hand comfortingly on the small of her back, which relieved some of the soreness she was experiencing. "I think I should find something with a back" she said lightly. Jack smiled gently in response and nodded in agreement, as he led her towards the nearest couch, and they sat down together beside Daniel. Phryne felt her body melt into the comfortable soft and she leaned against Jack, sighing contently.

"Better?" Jack asked gently, as he placed his arm around her and drew her closer. Phryne nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Better" she agreed. Jack smiled gently and kissed her temple. Sheila smiled.

"Right, children. I think it's time we get you ready for bed" Sheila declared. "Come on, bath time" she said, making her way towards Jacob, who seemed ready to protest. Daniel, on the other hand, simply closed his book and rose from his seat, and turned towards Phryne and Jack.

"Goodnight" Daniel said quietly. "Thank you for playing the piano and for singing" he said politely.

"You are most welcome" Phryne assured him.

"Yes you are" Jack replied warmly. Daniel smiled slightly and nodded, before turning his book over in his hand and holding it out to Phryne.

"You can read my book if you like" Daniel said kindly, as he held the book out before her. Phryne, who knew that this was the equivalent of her loaning her Hispano to a friend (ha, ha) accepted the book with the reverence and respect the offer deserved, and leaned forward slightly towards him, despite her aching back.

"Thank you, Daniel" she responded sincerely. "I'll take very good care of it" she assured him.

"I know" Daniel replied simply, before offering her another adorable, sheepish smile, which reminded her very much of Jack. "Goodnight" he said once more. Phryne and Jack echoed the sentiment and watched as he walked quietly across the room and up the staircase with his mother, who was carrying a sleeping Caroline. Phryne then looked down at the cover of the book she had been presented. It was 'Moby Dick' by Herman Melville. Phryne smiled fondly at the tome. She'd read it herself during her childhood. Which, admittedly, was a while ago…

"Goodnight Phryne! Is the baby kicking yet?" asked Jacob, who had somehow materialised before her and Jack. Phryne looked up at him and smiled, placing the book on the table as she met his gaze.

"Goodnight Jacob and yes, it is" she confirmed, much to the little boy's delight. Phryne sat up straight in her seat and leaned forward slightly, which her body protested to most strongly. "If you put your hand just here…" she encouraged, gesturing towards the lower middle of her abdomen, which her baby had recently decided was its new favourite place to kick.

"Gently" Jack advised, and Jacob nodded, placing his hand tentatively on Phryne's rounded belly. He smiled delightedly as the contact was met with a flurry of kicks, and he looked up at Phryne with a smile, which she immediately returned.

"The baby kicks hard" Jacob declared.

"I know" Phryne replied with a smile. Jacob chuckled and slowly removed his hand.

"The babysaurus isn't finished yet, but I'll finish it tomorrow" Jacob advised her. Phryne nodded in understanding. "It's going to be red" he stated firmly.

"Excellent choice" Phryne commended, prompting another smile from the little boy. "I look forward to seeing it" she added.

"No peeking" Jacob said quickly, repeating her words to Jack concerning her own work of art. Jack chuckled slightly and bit back a laugh.

"No peeking" Phryne agreed.

"Come along, Jacob" called Sheila. "That's enough stalling for one evening. Let's give Phryne and Jack some peace and quiet, shall we?" she said gently.

"Okay" Jacob sighed, before looking up at his uncle. "Goodnight Uncle Jack" he said.

"Goodnight Jacob" Jack returned warmly. Jacob smiled and nodded, before walking very ( _very_ ) slowly towards his grandmother, who watched him with amusement.

"Come on, dear" she said affectionately, as she placed her hand on his upper back and guided him out of the room. "It's your turn to sit next to the end with the taps" she explained. Phryne and Jack heard Jacob's squeals of delight in the hallway, and Phryne immediately broke out into laughter.

"What's so special about sitting next the taps?" she asked curiously.

"The power, Miss Fisher" Jack said, as though the answer were obvious. Phryne looked up at him with a quizzical expression. "He who controls the taps controls the bath" he explained.

"Oh, I see" Phryne replied, as she nuzzled into Jack's side and sighed deeply, closing her eyes for only a moment.

Phryne felt Jack relax completely as she leaned against him, his strong arm holding her securely as they sat together in a few moments of perfect silence. Although Phryne knew that they would be alone for up to half an hour whilst Sheila and Anna got the children ready for bed, she did not feel the time was right to talk to Jack about what it was that had been troubling him; although he appeared fine now, she knew that something was still worrying him, and whatever it was he clearly wasn't ready to discuss at the moment. So she did what he always did when she was in the same situation. She respected it.

And so instead of talking, Phryne reached her left arm across Jack's body and held his right hand, which she drew gently across his body and towards her own. Jack looked down upon her and watched in silence as she placed his hand on the lower centre of her abdomen, where the baby was kicking excitedly. Jack's expression softened and a warm smile played upon his lips, as he felt their baby kicking and moving against his palm. He splayed his fingers out as wide as he could to feel every single movement within Phryne's belly, which felt taut and firm and strong. The strength of her body and the strength of their baby reassured him considerably, as his mother's confident words echoed in his mind, and he allowed himself, just for a moment, to believe them. And even after the doubts began to creep into his mind once more, the baby continued to kick strongly against his palm, in defiance of his fears, and he smiled gently. Phryne, who had been watching Jack's expression with interest, placed her hand over his and stroked it tenderly, prompting his eyes to drift from her belly to her face.

"It seems that your child has found a new favourite spot" Phryne said gently, a small smile playing on her lips as she spoke. "It appears that I will look like a Dalmatian after all" she said lightly, referring to the dark bruise their darling child inflicted upon her. Jack looked worried for a moment, but found himself relaxing beneath her gaze, and a small smile played upon her lips.

"You'll be a beautiful Dalmatian" he informed her. Phryne scoffed and was about to respond, when Jack leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, silencing her words and stilling her thoughts, as she closed her eyes and responded immediately.

The kiss was gentle and loving and incredibly intimate, and sent waves of electricity and desire throughout Phryne's body. Jack's hand caressed her rounded belly tenderly throughout the kiss, before drifting across her and towards her hip, as he guided her towards him, holding her closer still.

Phryne hummed pleasurably against Jack's lips as the kiss deepened, running her hand tenderly up his arm and towards his neck, before cupping his cheek and splaying her fingers across his face, and encouraging him. The kiss, she knew, was filled with passion and desire, love and devotion, but there was something else within it, something fuelling the kiss, something which was resonating from Jack and filling her very body.

It was fear.

Desire, need, longing and want. But mainly fear.

Phryne stroked Jack's cheek with her thumb before running her hand up the back of his neck, brushing her fingers through his hair and drawing him closer as she deepened the kiss, hoping to provide him with the reassurance and comfort he needed, but which he would not admit.

 _What is he so worried about?_ She wondered, as Jack responded to her actions by drawing his hand up her back and pulling her against him more firmly, prompting her to press her rounded belly against his taut abdomen. Jack moaned in response and continued to run his hands across her back, before placing his right hand on her hip and pulling her towards him. She felt so strong, so passionate, so alive. He wanted to run his hands over her body and breathe in every inch of her.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, reluctantly breaking the kiss. As much as she would like to, they couldn't do this here, now. On his mother's sofa. A fact which, contrary to his character and almost inhuman sense of self-control, Jack seemed to have forgotten. "Jack" she repeated, her voice low and slightly breathless, as she leaned back from the kiss and opened her eyes. Jack opened his eyes and met her gaze, finding the same wide, desire-filled eyes staring at him as he felt certain were staring at her. Realisation suddenly dawned upon him and he cleared his throat quietly.

"Sorry…" he said, somewhat embarrassedly, as he removed his hands from her body. Phryne mourned the loss of the contact instantly, and found herself studying him closely. That worried look had returned to his eyes. She found herself reaching out for him instinctively as he sat up straight and leaned back against the couch, placing her hand upon his chest and speaking immediately and without thought.

"Tell me what's wrong" Phryne said gently, the words escaping her lips involuntarily. She felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach at having addressed the issue so directly, but the worried look in his eyes (which he was trying to conceal as he met her gaze) troubled her deeply. "Jack, please" she encouraged, despite her rising guilt at putting him in this position. Though she reminded herself that they always respected the desires of the other to keep their thoughts private, she knew from experience that when it was clear that the other was overwhelmed, the matter could be discussed directly. And Phryne felt confident that they had reached that point. Her assessment was confirmed by the way that he was looking at her. She sat perfectly still and silent, and waited patiently until he felt ready to speak. Jack seemed to be considering his troubled thoughts at lengths for several long moments before he finally looked up at her with those worried eyes.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" he asked carefully, his voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper.

Phryne stared at Jack for a few moments whilst she processed his words. Although what he had just said was a variation on a question he had asked countless times since she announced she was pregnant, she realised immediately that his tone, his voice and his demeanour revealed that there was so much more to the question than was immediately obvious. The words and meaning were heavier somehow, almost weighted, and infinitely more significant in that moment than they had been in all the other times combined. He wasn't simply asking her if she was alright as she looked pale, seemed tired or had been sick; he was asking her if she was alright with absolutely everything – her pregnancy, the baby, their future – and he was watching her with a worried look. It seemed that the only thing he feared more than the question was her answer to it.

As Phryne considered this point she looked into his eyes, and found herself staring at his expression, which mirrored one she had only seen once before. Jack was looking at her in a way she'd only ever seen once before; when he had (with great difficulty) confided in her how he had felt when he thought she had died in the wreckage of Gertie Haines' motor car. It was in that moment that Phryne realised exactly what he was so afraid of. He wasn't only asking her if she was alright at this moment, but if she would be in the future. She felt her heart plummet at the thought of him having to endure such a thought, especially alone. And so she looked into his eyes with a confident, unwavering gaze and spoke very clearly.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne stated with conviction, the sound of her voice prompting Jack's eyes to drift momentarily from her eyes to her lips, before returning to their previous position. "I am more than alright" she assured him, reaching across his body once more and taking his hand, which felt very warm and heavier than before. She lowered his hand onto her abdomen and watched as his fingers splayed out instinctively across her rounded belly. "We both are" she said warmly, pressing Jack's hand down so he could feel their baby kicking confidently – strongly – within her. Jack's eyes drifted from her face to her abdomen, and Phryne watched as his expression softened. He swallowed hard, cleared his voice very quietly, and spoke once more, his eyes never leaving her abdomen.

"I know this isn't something that you ever…" he said quietly, his voice trailing off as he found himself unable to utter the words. His guilt and his fear simply would not allow it. Phryne placed her hand on top of his and pressed down gently.

"I want this, Jack" Phryne said confidently, the assuredness of her tone prompting Jack to feel warmed by her comfort. But his eyes were still trained on her rounded belly. "I wouldn't change a thing" she stated with conviction. Jack's eyes drifted up towards hers slowly, and their gaze met. Phryne was wearing a calm, reassuring expression and she smiled very gently as he looked into her eyes.

Phryne made note of the slight softening of Jack's worried features, and was grateful that she had at least been able to provide him with some comfort. But he still looked extremely worried and rather wary.

"I know you do" he replied quietly, warmth entering his tone, as his eyes drifted down towards her abdomen once more. Phryne saw the edges of his lips turn into the flicker of a smile, before his face was overcome with a worried expression once more. She continued to watch him very closely. "If anything happened-" he said quietly, guilt flooding him at the fact that he had even mentioned this to her.

"Nothing is going to happen" Phryne assured him, placing her free hand on his thigh, which prompted him to meet her gaze once more. She was looking at him with a look of resolution and defiance, which he recognised well. If their conversation had been about any other subject, he would have smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Jack Robinson" Phryne said gently. Jack swallowed hard and met her gaze once more, his worried eyes searching hers for some kind of confirmation. "Everything's going to be alright" Phryne stated with conviction. Jack nodded in agreement and forced a small smile – neither of which Phryne believed – before stammering some words of apology.

"I'm sorry, I don't-"

"You don't have to be sorry" Phryne assured him, uttering the same words to him that he had to her so many times over the past few months. She watched him for a few moments as he sat stiffly beside her. "Jack, why didn't you talk to me about this?" she asked gently, her tone one of care and kindness and devoid of accusation. She'd seen his worried expression several times throughout her pregnancy, when she was feeling unwell and during the complications she experienced, but only on those occasions. The rest of the time he had been so calm, so confident and so assured; he had been the one reassuring her. Suddenly, she was flooded with guilt. She should have realised he was worried about this, she should have known, she should have recognised the symptoms sooner. She laced her fingers through his and stroked him tenderly, waiting patiently as he considered her words.

"Because I didn't… want to worry you" Jack said simply. "I didn't want to upset you" he explained. Phryne sighed gently and nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Jack" Phryne sighed gently, her eyes holding his gaze. "You wouldn't have worried or upset me" she assured him. "And it wouldn't have mattered at all if you had" she added sincerely. Just as Jack seemed about to protest, she continued to speak. "How many times have I told you about something that has worried me over the past few months. Past few years, even" she said softly. Jack held her gaze for a few moments and stared at her, before realising that her question wasn't rhetorical, and that she actually expected an answer. He swallowed hard.

"That's different" he said quietly.

"No, it's not" Phryne returned promptly. Jack sighed gently. He had anticipated her response. "I want you to come to me the same way that you want me to come to you" Phryne explained, her voice patient and kind. "This is unfamiliar territory for us both, but we're going to get through it together" she assured him, her voice imbued with confidence. "Just like everything else" she explained simply. Jack nodded in agreement and held her gaze. Even at this stage of their relationship, it was rare that the fiercely independent Phryne Fisher conceded to doing anything 'with' anyone else, when the alternative was to do it alone. But, as she said, this was indeed unfamiliar territory.

"You're right" Jack agreed, his voice slightly louder and more assured than before. Phryne felt reassured slightly. "I know you're right, I just…"

"I know" Phryne said softly, as she continued to stroke the hand that was resting upon her belly. "I know" she repeated, her voice imbued with meaning. They were quiet for several moments as they processed the conversation they were having. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Jack. Or to the baby" Phryne stated resolutely, her voice breaking through the silence. Jack cleared his throat and looked up at her. "I promise" she added gently, as she pressed her fingers tightly against Jack's, holding his hand upon her belly with confidence. Jack swallowed hard and stared at her, meeting her assured gaze with his own, as he processed her words. It was the second time that day that someone had made that promise to him, a promise that no one in the world could make. Not even Phryne Fisher. Jack forced a small smile and gave an almost imperceptible nod. "It's going to be alright" she assured him, offering him the same words of comfort that he had provided her with countless times over the past few months. She hoped they had the same power over him that they had over herself when he spoke them.

"Yes, it is" Jack replied, his voice even and more assured. Phryne felt herself relaxing considerably, as a comfortable but brief silence fell between them. "Does this baby not stop?" he asked curiously, hoping to change the subject, as his eyes drifted down towards her belly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"Occasionally" she replied fondly, as she placed her hand on the side of her belly. Jack smiled gently. "But I like it when it's awake" she admitted warmly, her expression softening as she tenderly caressed her growing belly. _I like knowing that it's alright_. Jack, who understood her meaning completely, nodded in agreement to her unspoken words, as he felt the strong flurry of kicks against his palm.

"So do I" Jack affirmed, his voice soft and tender, the very sound of it eliciting a warm smile from Phryne, who tightened her hold on his hand and leaned against him, as the baby kicked and moved confidently beneath their fingers.

Phryne and Jack spent the next twenty minutes or so feeling the baby move confidently and strongly beneath their hands, which provided them both with a considerable amount of reassurance; the baby was strong, it was growing, it was healthy. And it was kicking them both incessantly, as though to remind them of the fact. Jack felt himself begin to calm and his fears quieten slightly as he held Phryne against him, and felt their baby's confident movements beneath their entwined hands. If the baby was strong and healthy, then hopefully the rest of Phryne's pregnancy would progress safely, and without further complication. And if that happened, Jack reasoned, then the hopefully the baby's delivery would be equally smooth and free from complications. Jack swallowed hard at the thought of the subject. _Possibly, probably, hopefully, perhaps, if_. They were the last words he wanted to associate with any of this. All they served to do was to remind him of how completely powerless he was to protect Phryne from a situation that he himself had created and was wholly responsible for. His only option was to do everything within his power to look after her during her pregnancy in order to keep her and their baby safe. But as he was all too aware, there were many things that could occur at any stage that were beyond his control. Without thought or realisation, Jack drew Phryne closer to him at the thought, and Phryne leaned into his touch obediently, nuzzling against his chest as they sat in a calm, peaceful silence. Phryne, who felt the sudden tension in his body following his pulling her closer, held his free hand in her own, squeezing it tightly, reassuringly. Jack squeezed back.

"Sorry about that" sighed Sheila as she walked into the parlour, followed by Anna. "Daniel couldn't find the book he wanted to read before bed" she explained, as she and her daughter made their way towards the opposite couch. Phryne and Jack sat up straighter beside each other in order to regain some propriety, despite the fact that neither Sheila nor Anna had uttered a word. "It had got kicked under Jacob's bed and was hidden behind his train set, somehow" she said dismissively, before looking up at them both with a warm smile, oblivious to the emotional conversation that had just taken place. Phryne and Jack smiled politely and remained close together. Sheila looked knowingly between them both but remained silent.

Phryne and Jack spent the next half an hour with Sheila and Anna, discussing the children, the music and the plans for the next day, which Phryne was delighted to hear would involve a trip to the Royal Botanical Gardens. Whilst she smiled in amusement at Anna's explanation that the gardens would enable the children to 'run themselves to exhaustion' during the day, the idea of a nice stroll amongst such pleasant scenery appealed to her greatly, and she felt confident that Jack would enjoy it; he doted on his orchids. And hopefully it would prove to be a welcome distraction from the fears which had tormented him during the day. Although she felt confident that he had been battling them for some time, she was uncertain as to what had happened to bring them to the fore. Had it been prompted by a discussion with his mother? By something she herself had or hadn't done? Or was it perhaps simply the fact that he had been attempting to suppress them for so long that they finally overwhelmed him? Or maybe it was because they had spent so much of the early stages of her pregnancy dealing with her sickness, bleeding and other complications that now they had finally gained some confidence that the baby was safe and healthy and progressing as it should be, his fears moved onto the next (logically) terrifying threat? Phryne could not be certain and, to a degree, the cause was irrelevant; what mattered was that he was feeling worried, he had confided in her, and she had done everything she could in an attempt to reassure him. And she resolved that she would continue to do so. Throughout the time they spent in the parlour with his family, Jack's arm remained subtly around her back, holding her close to him and rested his hand upon her hip. She leaned to him as much as propriety would allow, because she wanted to feel close to him, and she wanted him to experience that closeness; she wanted him to know that she and the baby were – and would be – alright. Though she knew that he would need some convincing, and it wasn't something that could happen overnight; she'd need to remind him throughout the duration of her pregnancy that everything was – and would be – absolutely fine. Though of course, that would also involve convincing herself of that fact first. She didn't know which would be most difficult. But what she did know was that, despite his calm exterior, Jack was still on edge. He felt tenser than usual and his hand stroked her hip at intervals, as though to remind himself that she was still there, to check that she was alright. She could feel his heart beating quickly, and felt his chest rising and falling faster than usual. And by nine o'clock, Anna's yawn provided her with the excuse she knew that they both desperately required.

"Would you mind if Jack and I retire a little earlier than usual this evening?" Phryne enquired politely during a suitable break in the conversation.

"Not at all" returned Sheila with promptness and sincerity. "It's been rather a tiring day, hasn't it? Largely thanks to Jacob's antics" she said with affection. Phryne smiled lightly in response and Sheila smiled warmly at her. "I think we would all benefit from an early night" she said.

"You don't need to tell me twice" Anna sighed tiredly, rising to her feet quickly, which prompted Phryne to do the same. Jack copied her action obediently and stood beside her. "Goodnight, everyone" Anna said warmly.

The Robinsons spent a few moments exchanging their goodnights before Phryne led Jack out of the room and up the staircase, not uttering a single word as they headed towards their bedroom. Jack closed the door behind them as Phryne removed her jacket, placing it over a nearby chair and turning on the light beside the dressing table, which case a light yellow glow across the room. Jack walked slowly towards Phryne and watched her as she walked towards him.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked gently, as she walked confidently across the room and stopped just in front of him. Her eyes were bright and filled with want, as stepped closer to him, getting as close to him as she possibly could, before running her hand soothingly up his arm and towards his face.

"Not even slightly" she replied quietly, as she ran her hand up his neck and cupped his right cheek, before tilting her face up towards his and capturing his lips in a tender, loving kiss.

Jack, who had not anticipated her actions, responded quickly to the kiss. Despite his initial surprise, he found his body reacting strongly to her and her clear intentions. His hands reached out towards her automatically and held onto her waist, drawing her closer to him as they deepened the kiss. As he pulled Phryne's body against his, her hips crashed into his, and she could feel how much he wanted her, prompting her to moan breathlessly into his mouth in response. Jack's hands travelled from her hips and up her back, caressing her, touching her, feeling her body beneath his fingers; she felt so strong, so controlled, so _alive_ , and he realised in that moment that this wasn't simply about satisfying their carnal desires, but it was far greater than that.

It was need.

They needed to be together, intimately, in every sense of the word. They needed to remind themselves and each other that they were there, together, that they were alive, and they both had every intention of ensuring it remained that way.

Phryne's hands drifted quickly across Jack's body and towards his arms, as she pushed at the sides of his jacket until Jack released his hold upon her body, allowing the garment to fall upon the floor. She then made fast work of the buttons of his waistcoat, and had untied his tie and sent both garments to the floor before Jack realised what was happening. By the time her nimble fingers reached the buttons of his shirt, he found that his own hands were travelling impatiently down her side, tugging urgently at her dress and pulling it up over her body. Phryne's breath hitched and she raised her arms to enable him to pull the embroidered garment (and, quite unintentionally, her chemise) up over her head, before dropping it unceremoniously upon the floor. Phryne then tugged at his shirt, tearing the remaining buttons out of their fastenings and sending them with the garment to the ground, before pressing herself tightly against his chest. Jack felt Phryne's bare breasts against his own skin, and he moaned into her mouth in response, before pulling her body against his own. The feeling of her bare skin against his own almost sent him completely over the edge, and they both quickly realised that their desire and need was too great to be contained for much longer.

And so they moved together towards the bed, shedding and tearing and pulling at each other's clothing in an act of desperation as they headed towards their destination, their lips not parting for a moment longer than was necessary. As Jack felt the bottom of the bed against the back of his legs, Phryne moved her hands across his body and onto his chest, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Jack's body had scarcely greeted the mattress when Phryne was on top of him, straddling him as they continued to kiss passionately, desperately, her experienced hands making quickly work of his belt. Jack leaned up slightly and Phryne pulled his trousers and underwear almost violently down his body, which he kicked off onto the floor along with his shoes and socks, as Phryne removed her silk underwear and allowed her shoes to fall on the ground.

Phryne and Jack, whose hearts were racing and whose breathing was laboured, were both completely naked upon the bed, with Phryne straddling Jack as they continued to kiss, her rounded belly pressed against his. Phryne could feel Jack pressed against her inner thigh, and she moaned into his mouth, before adjusting herself on his lap and lowering herself on top of him. Jack groaned in response and grabbed her hips firmly, tightening his grasp as she moved on top of him. Phryne's breathing was erratic and her movements fast, as she placed one hand on his chest and the other on the headboard to steady herself, as she pushed herself down completely upon him, feeling him deep inside her with every thrust. She gasped every few moments and cried out his name, which prompted Jack to tighten his hold on her hips and thrust harder, eliciting moans from Phryne which almost sent him over the edge. As Phryne began to tremble on top of him, her hand fell from the headboard and she lowered her body on top of his, resuming their passionate kissing as they continued to make love.

After a few moments Jack, who sensed the position was making Phryne tired, gently turned her onto her back and knelt over her, their joined bodies never separating during the movement. Phryne gasped and opened her eyes for a moment, and met Jack's gaze as he lowered himself on top of her, mindful of her growing stomach, which his own taut abdomen only just grazed. Jack placed his right hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair, before placing his left hand on the bed beside her and leaning down towards her, trailing hot kisses down her neck. Phryne threw her head back and gasped his name, as he adjusted his position upon her and drew his right hand from her hair down her body, feeling her hot, smooth skin as he did so, before reaching her thigh, which he gripped. Phryne lifted her legs obediently and wrapped them around Jack's waist, as his hand drifted back up her body and found her own, which it held tightly, raising it over her head and resting it on the pillow as they continued to kiss. Phryne's right hand clung to Jack's back as he thrust into her hard, going deep inside her, and causing her to cry out. The sound of her pleasure was muffled by Jack's lips as he kissed her in time with his thrusts, which Phryne moaned at rhythmically, clinging desperately to him as she met each motion equally, prompting Jack to moan and grunt in response.

Jack continued to kiss Phryne as they made love, savouring the taste of her lips, the scent of her perfume, the feel of her skin. She felt strong, hot, alive, and she was _here_ , she was fine. She was right there with him. Each realisation and reminder of her presence drove him on, giving him a renewed sense of energy which seemed to be almost infinite, as she clung to him desperately, pulling his body tightly against her own and encouraging him to go harder and faster. They needed to be together, closer, as close as they could both possibly be. And that night they felt closer and more intimate than they had ever been to anyone before, even to each other, until they each felt that their body would never release that of the other; and as they clung to each other desperately as time passed, they hoped it never would. They both wanted to remain together, in that way, for the rest of the time they had on earth. Because for each of them, the idea of an existence without the other was simply unfathomable, and this was the closest they were able to get to reassuring themselves and each other of how alive they were, and were determined to remain.

Despite the threats, known and unknown, anticipated and unanticipated, which threatened to rip them apart.

* * *

At the Royal Women's Hospital in Melbourne, Cesare Cipriano walked calmly through the main reception and down the maze of now familiar corridors and towards the maternity department, where the office of one Doctor Elizabeth MacMillan was situated. After the afternoon he had spent with Maria discussing the restorative work which needed to be undertaken at the house, it came as almost a relief to be doing something as basic as breaking into an office to read confidential patient information. Cipriano smiled darkly as he considered his colleagues, who were still in Maria's parlour with her, going over the arrangements for the house ad infinitum. And he didn't pity the lower members who would be forced to undertake the endless works…

Cesare chuckled slightly to himself as he walked confidently down the corridor, lowering his head slightly as he passed a patient being guided by a rather attractive young nurse, who he stared at appreciatively until she was out of sight. By the time he walked into the dark room which held the offices of the doctors who worked in the maternity department, his thoughts were already drifting back towards the meeting he had just escaped from, and he took great pleasure in unlocking the door to Dr MacMillan's office, turning on his small torch and creeping inside.

Cesare shone the bright yellow strobe of light onto the familiar cabinet, which he walked towards, opening it faster than he had done on previous occasions and flicking towards the file in question.

 _Robinson, Phryne_.

Cesare removed the file from the cabinet and placed it on the desk, pushing aside a tall stack of papers to make room for it, before opening up the file and flicking through to the most recent entries.

Cesare put the torch in his mouth and aimed it at the file, as he read the notes carefully and copied the salient points into his own leather-bound notebook. _Patient seen early due to anticipated out of city trip_ , he read, prompting him to frown in confusion. Where was the bitch going? They hadn't been told about this. He sighed in mild annoyance at the inevitable frustration of Maria, which she'd inflict upon everyone, including him. Especially him. Pushing his anticipated lecture aside, he continued to read the notes and write down the important information. _Increased tiredness, low blood pressure, no reason for cause or_ concern, he wrote, before continuing to read down the page. _Baby Robinson has a strong heartbeat: 146bpm. Very active, healthy size given period of gestation_ , he wrote, smiling as he copied the final word. At least Maria wouldn't complain about _that_. _Cleared for travel, advised of necessary precautions to undertake, provided with information of Dr in case of emergency. Regular appointments to resume on-_

Cesare was just making a note on the date of Phryne Robinson's next medical appointment when the sound of echoed footsteps from outside the room prompted him to look up with wide eyes. He listened in the silence for a moment, and felt suddenly rather panicked as he realised that the footsteps were becoming louder, more frequent, and _closer_.

Cesare quickly lowered his torch, aiming the light at the ground as he hurriedly placed the papers back into the file, replaced it in the filing cabinet and closed it behind him. By the time he had secured the lock the footsteps were just outside the door, and he turned off the torch quickly, before creeping around the desk in the now familiar office and hurrying towards the left side of the door, which would conceal him perfectly if opened; which, as he pressed his back against the wall and attempted to steady his breathing, was a strong possibility: because someone was now opening the door.

Dr Elizabeth MacMillan sighed as she walked down the corridor and towards her office at the frustrating late hour of half-past nine in the evening, which was a full three and a half hours after her shift had ended. After going into the city and having dinner with the Dean of the University, she soon realised that she had unwittingly left the papers she had marked for the students in her eight o'clock extra credit study group meeting the following morning on the desk in her office – a fact that she would have sworn at had the Dean not been present, and fearing for the sensibilities of two charming little older ladies dining at the next table. But as soon as the meal was concluded and the bill paid by the generous Dean, she had politely declined his offer of a lift home and had hailed a taxi, which she had instructed to take her back to the hospital. Which was why she found herself now, at this most ungodly and inconvenient hour, returning to her office to collect the papers she had spent over three hours marking.

 _At least the students will appreciate it_ , Mac reasoned as she walked towards her office and reached into her pocket for her key. _Apart from Johnny Isembard, of course_ , she thought. _The thing of highest intellectual value in his most recent submission was the ink._ Mac was having an unpleasant flashback to the woefully inaccurate and painfully presented essay in question when she placed her hand on her door handle and realised, to her astonishment, that it was not locked. An unpleasant chill ran over her body and she stared at the door accusingly. _Perhaps I forgot to lock it when I left?_ She thought, as her hand lingered just over the handle. _Mrs Reeves' appointment had run over by almost twenty minutes, and I had been in quite a rush to meet the Dean…_ Satisfied that the error was most likely on her part, Mac sighed in frustration at herself and opened the door, reaching for the light switch to her right as she did so.

Cesare Cipriano pushed himself closer to the wall as the entire room was bathed in an artificial yellow glow. He watched as the woman he recognised as Dr MacMillan, who was initially oblivious to his presence, closed the door slowly behind her and looked towards her desk. She sighed tiredly to herself and rubbed her eyes, as she slowly began to walk towards the desk. Cesare, fearing that she would soon turn around, used the opportunity to quietly creep sideways towards the door handle; if he acted quickly, it would be possible for him to leave the room without being noticed by the woman. Cesare was standing in the centre of the door and was reaching for the handle, and felt relief flood him in anticipation as he felt the cold metal beneath his hand, where escape was quite literally within his grasp.

And it would have been, too.

Had he not dropped his torch upon the ground with an echoing clang.

Cesare looked up and watched as the red-headed woman froze immediately, her breath hitching as she stood perfectly still just a few feet ahead of him. Feeling panicked, he turned to the side and saw a white and black phrenology bust on a table, which he reached for instinctively, feeling the smooth porcelain in his gloved hand just as the doctor began to slowly turn around.

Cesare took two large steps forwards and raised the bust high in the air and bringing it down with all his force upon the back of her head before she had a chance to turn around.

The doctor fell to the floor immediately, her body falling heavily to the ground with a dull thud, her eyes closed and her body unmoving.

Cesare looked at the body of the woman before him and panicked, dropping the bloodied bust onto the floor beside him where it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Cesare then turned on the spot and quickly ran out of the office, leaving the unconscious doctor with a nasty head wound and bleeding upon the floor.


	88. Chapter 67

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading the last chapter, and for the reviews you gave, they were really helpful. I always look forward to hearing your thoughts as the story progresses.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review, and your comments regarding the risks to Phryne and the baby during delivery. I completely agree that the statistics regarding risks to Phryne and the baby are quite reassuringly low, as you stated. The improvements in medicine meant that great improvements were made in maternal healthcare during this time, especially from the 1920s onwards. Although the statistics are arguably favourable, the reason I have placed so much of a focus on Phryne and Jack's fears for her well-being is that the risks posed to her force them to address what we have seen to be their strongest fears: losing each other. Phryne's reaction when she thought Jack was in danger when he pursued Foyle, and Jack's reactions when he thought Phryne had died, when she almost electrocuted herself, and when she was almost killed on the stage, all demonstrate how terrified they both are of losing each other. As detectives and from their life experiences, I believe they would find themselves considering the worse-case scenario quite frequently; their personal and professional experiences – and, indeed, their lives – have demonstrated to them time and time again how fragile life can be. And with Phryne's loving and protective nature, I think she would be terrified that something will happen to the baby, despite how much she'd struggle to make the necessary changes to her lifestyle. Unlike the other risks they undertake (during cases etc), pregnancy and childbirth is not something that can be accurately predicted; anything can go wrong at any stage, and given the complications Phryne has suffered, I think they would both be worried: Phryne for the baby, Jack for them both. I'm sorry if I've made any part of their characterisation unrealistic in this respect, and I just wanted to explain my reasoning behind why I've written them that way. I hope this makes sense, and again, sorry if it's not correct.**

 **I've decided to structure this chapter slightly differently to the previous ones. The first part of the chapter will focus on Mac, the second on Phryne and Jack in Sydney, and the third on the Camorra. I thought it was best that I resolve the Mac issue first as I was concerned you may not enjoy the chapter as you'd be worried about her, and would be racing to finish it. I hope the structure works and I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, if you have any questions/concerns/criticisms/suggestions, please don't hesitate to contact me.**

 **Have a lovely weekend, and happy reading!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

 **Ref: Info re the 'Wishing Tree' from an article entitled 'Sydney's Trees' by Vanessa Berry, published March 21 2013.**

Thirty minutes after Cesare Cipriano's attack on Dr Elizabeth MacMillan, an on duty nurse was escorting a patient towards the Maternity Ward with the assistance of the Sister, who was assuring the first-time mother-to-be in a firm but kindly manner that all was well. Sister Lawrence was stroking some of the woman's blonde curls behind her ear as she guided her down the corridor and towards the rooms on the right, encouraging and reassuring her with each step. The young woman nodded meekly in response before stopping suddenly, grabbing onto the Sister tightly and crying out in pain. Nurse Kennedy supported the younger woman with her weight and struggled to keep her upright, as she rubbed her back soothingly through the latest contraction. By her calculation they were only two minutes apart, and she and the ward Sister shared a look conveying their mutual agreement that they needed to get their patient into a room immediately. Nurse Kennedy was just about to explain this to the patient when something from the corridor to her left caught her eye, prompting her to turn her head towards it.

A light was on in one of the offices in the Maternity Department.

Nurse Kennedy frowned in confusion for a moment, but was prevented from considering the matter further by her patient, who grabbed her hand tightly and began to cry.

"I can't do this" she sobbed, looking up at the nurse with wide, tear-filled eyes. "I… I can't do this, please…"

"It's alright" Nurse Kennedy soothed kindly, clasping her hand tightly and rubbing her back as she spoke to her. "You can do this, and you're going to be just fine" she said warmly, with such confidence that the patient stopped crying. The nurse was a little older than her, in her early-thirties perhaps, with light brown hair and honest brown eyes. Something about her voice and her presence reassured the patient immeasurably. The patient's breath hitched and she nodded in response, before turning back towards the Sister who, along with the nurse, walked with her towards one of the vacant rooms.

After settling the patient in her room and leaving her in the capable hands of the ward Sister, Nurse Kennedy walked back down the corridor and turned right towards the offices of the department's doctors, and the source of that bright yellow light which shone across the floor from beneath one of the doors. _Dr Lucas has probably fallen asleep at his desk again_ , she reasoned as she passed through the double-doors and stepped into the waiting area, _he looked exhausted earlier today_ she considered, as she walked further into the room. _Though his shift did finish three hours ago…_

As Nurse Kennedy walked further into the room and towards the light, she looked up at the doors to the offices and quickly realised that her initial assumption was incorrect, and the light was coming from Dr MacMillan's office, not Dr Lucas's. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 _Strange,_ she thought, as she walked calmly towards the closed door and reached for the handle. _Dr MacMIllan left hours ago. She was rushing off for dinner with the Dean_ , she recalled, as she gently pressed down upon the handle of the unlocked door and pushed it open a few inches. Her eyes widened and she gasped in shock at the sight before her.

Dr MacMillan was lying unconscious and bleeding upon the floor.

Nurse Kennedy froze for a barely a moment, before the rush of adrenaline and urgency overwhelmed her shock, and she found herself instinctively rushing forwards to offer the doctor aid. She hurried into the room and allowed the door to close behind her with a gentle click, as she carefully navigated her way around the shattered bust and spray of porcelain upon the floor, and crouched down beside Dr MacMillan. The doctor was lying on her right side, her head resting on her outstretched right arm, her left arm angled beside her. She was wearing the same dark brown tweed coat she had been wearing when she departed several hours earlier, which indicated that she had only just entered her office when she was attacked; and she _had_ been attacked: that was plain from her position on the ground, the shattered bust and the dark red blood which was matted in her hair. Nurse Kennedy took her pulse quickly – she was relieved to find was very strong - before leaning forward slightly and placing her right hand on the back of her shoulder, which she shook gently as she surveyed her head wound provisionally with experienced eyes. It was nasty but not deep, and thankfully it had already stopped bleeding. But Dr Macmillan was pale and still and she had no idea how long she'd been there for.

"Dr MacMillan" called Nurse Kennedy in as calm and authoritative a voice as she could muster under the harrowing circumstances, as she shook the doctor slightly. "Dr MacMillan" she repeated more firmly. Before Nurse Kennedy had a chance to call the doctor's name again, she groaned lightly in response, emitting a sound somewhere between a moan and a murmur, as her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Nurse Kennedy felt her move slightly beneath her hand and found relief flood her. "Dr MacMillan? It's Emily. It's alright" she soothed, her voice adopting a softer tone. Dr MacMillan murmured something unintelligible in response before slowly opening her eyes, and hastily closing them due to the brightness of the room. Nurse Kennedy rubbed her back soothingly as she had done her previous patient, before placing her left hand in Mac's and squeezing it gently. The doctor's hands were clammy but cool. "Can you squeeze my hand?" she encouraged.

Mac squeezed the nurse's hand weakly in response before attempting to open her eyes once more. They remained open for a few moments longer than last time, before Mac inclined her head to shield her face from the light, and drew her right arm from out beneath her. She moved her hand instinctively to the back of her head, which was throbbing, but was prevented from doing so by Emily, who held her wrist and encouraged her hand back down, whilst muttering some words of reassurance that Mac struggled to hear; the more conscious she became, the more intense the pain felt. She groaned in pain and squeezed Emily's hand instinctively. The kindly nurse squeezed back.

"Do you remember what happened?" Emily asked gently. Mac shook her head in response and instantly regretted it, hissing in pain and gripping the girl's hand tightly as she battled to open her eyes.

"No" Mac murmured, her voice sounding weak and her speech slightly slurred. "No, I don't…" she trailed off, as she found herself feeling suddenly rather tired, which initially filled her with relief: her head was throbbing. But the further into consciousness she came, the clearer her thought processes were becoming, and even in her injured state, her medical mind was imploring her not to sleep. And so with a sigh and a groan of pain, Mac removed her hand from Emily's and placed it on the ground, pressing both palms to the cold floor of her office as she attempted to rise, opening her eyes slightly wider as she did so. Emily responded immediately, placing her right arm across her back and using her left hand to guide the doctor up, until she was in an upright position and supporting herself with her right arm planted upon the ground. The nurse watched as Mac blinked a few times before looking up at her with tired, pained eyes.

"Dr MacMillan?" Emily asked gently, as she placed her hands upon her to keep her upright. "Are you alright?" she asked tentatively. Mac blinked a couple of times and released a sharp breath.

"I've been better" she mumbled tiredly. Emily permitted herself a small, relieved smile.

"Yes, I'm sure" she replied kindly, waiting until the doctor met her gaze once more before continuing to speak. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've been hit over the head with a phrenology bust" Mac responded. Her pronunciation of the word 'phrenology' was incomplete and her speech slightly slurred, but her meaning was clear. And Emily was greatly reassured by the witty doctor's responses to her questions. Before she could speak, she watched as the doctor reached up towards her head once more, and she moved forward quickly to stop her, clasping her wrist and looking down towards her.

"There's still shards of porcelain in your hair and by the wound" Emily said quickly, hoping to dissuade the doctor from her intentions, which would likely result in her pushing the debris into her head. Mac groaned and lowered her hand obediently. "Do you mind if I take a look?" she asked politely. Mac nodded in agreement and gestured with her hand.

"Be my guest" she mumbled tiredly, before placing her hand upon her forehead and rubbing it soothingly. She desperately wanted to sleep.

Nurse Kennedy leaned forward slightly and gently titled the doctor's head towards her, as she examined the wound and surrounding area with her fingertips. She removed one rather sizeable shard of porcelain from the wound, which resulted in a hiss in pain from Dr MacMillan, for which the nurse instantly apologised. The doctor quickly assured her she was fine and Emily continued. After about a minute, Emily had removed two further shards of porcelain from the wound and had brushed off some smaller pieces which had become embedded in her hair, before examining the wound with her fingers. Thankfully it was not very deep and, as she had initially surmised, the bleeding had already stopped. The blood had clotted and formed a dark mass in the doctor's red hair, and Nurse Kennedy was keen to tend to it as quickly as possible. But she knew that, given the circumstances, it would be best if she called for a second opinion.

"Do you know when this happened?" Nurse Kennedy asked. Mac swallowed hard and was about to shake her head, when reason gripped her and she inhaled deeply.

"No" Mac breathed, turning her head slightly to face the nurse. "I…" she began, as she tried to think back to the evening's events. She remembered dinner, the Dean (that _ridiculous_ tie that his wife had inflicted upon him), and leaving the restaurant. She remembered a cab (the driver smoked a disgustingly scented cigar) and arriving at the hospital. "The papers" she said, her speech becoming more confident and less slurred, as she looked up towards her desk. "I needed the papers" she explained. Nurse Kennedy nodded vaguely in understanding, as Mac cast her eyes across the room, her gaze befalling the shattered bust. "Bertie" she sighed sadly.

"Bertie?" Nurse Kennedy queried. Mac nodded once and looked up at her.

"Bertie the Bust" she explained simply. Nurse Kennedy smiled gently and nodded.

"I need to get a doctor to take a look at you" she explained gently.

"I am a doctor" Mac informed her, as she closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her aching head. Nurse Kennedy faltered.

"Yes, I know, but…" she stammered, before swallowing hard. "Dr MacMillan, you were unconscious when I found you and have a nasty head injury" she explained gently. "I need to get you a doctor and I need to telephone the Police" she said firmly. Mac sighed gently and looked up at her with a small, tired smile.

"Yes, I suppose you do" Mac replied absently, her gaze softening as she met Emily's. She was an experienced nurse, one of the best, excellent with the patients. And she was very pretty. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Emily, taking this as permission to seek further assistance and not wishing to allow Dr MacMillan enough time to change her mind, nodded keenly and rose to her feet. She was about to leave the room when the doctor's voice caught her attention. "What's that?" Mac asked, frowning in confusion as she stared at something on the ground. Emily followed the doctor's line of vision and walked towards the object which she was staring at, tilting her head slightly as she considered it.

"It's a torch" Emily said simply, as she stared at the broken item on the ground. "I take it it's not yours?"

"No" Mac confirmed immediately, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "He brought a torch" she said, her eyes drifting across the room as she considered the information. She frowned in confusion, and Emily watched her for a moment.

"I'll be right back, Dr MacMillan" she reassured her. Mac nodded absently in response and listened as the nurse hurried out of her office and towards the corridor.

As Mac's eyes remained fixed upon the broken torch, the sight prompted the sudden return of a memory, and she found the sound of an echoing clang upon the ground causing a chill to run up her spine. She remembered standing still, listening out, hearing low breathing and movement in the silence, and then nothing; pain, darkness, heaviness, and then nothing. Mac tore her gaze away from the torch and swallowed hard, before placing her hand onto her head as the memory of that sharp pain returned to her, prompting her to gasp. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before releasing a long, slow breath, as two questions entered her mind.

 _How would have done this?_ She wondered, as she slowly opened her eyes and attempted to stay awake. _And what were they searching for?_

It came as a grave concern to Dr Elizabeth MacMillan that she was unable to come up with a single answer to either one of them.

The questions were still puzzling Dr MacMillan half an hour later, when she was sat in the chair behind her desk with her head bandaged in a most undignified manner, with Dr Camberley and Nurse Kennedy standing beside her as Senior Constable Hugh Collins continued to question her. After having endured the first set of questions whilst another constable took photographs of the scene, dusted the door handle for prints and examined the floor, Mac had found herself feeling rather exhausted, and uncharacteristically overwhelmed by the amount of people and noise in the room. It had come as a relief to her when the constable was dispatched by Hugh to conduct a thorough search of the offices and the corridors surrounding the ward, and interview any individuals he could find about the event. Her relief was short-lived, however, when she realised that the departure of one constable would lead to more questions being asked by the second. The questions, the light and the loudness in the room were becoming increasingly difficult to bear; although Dr Camberley – a well-meaning but painfully traditionalistic dinosaur of a doctor, who happened to be the head of her department – had prescribed her aspirin, water and rest, he had fervently denied her her request of a single measure of whiskey which, given the circumstances, she considered to be both a travesty and an act of unprecedented cruelty. And she found herself longing for the alcoholic numbing agent even more as the questions, _so many questions_ , persisted.

"So you left the restaurant by taxi and arrived back at the hospital shortly after half-past nine" Hugh stated, for the second time that evening. Mac sighed gently and drew the water to her lips. It paled in comparison to her preferred drink, but she would make do. For now. The fact that her memory was slowly returning to her was a small mercy.

"That's correct" she responded, her voice low and slightly hoarse. "I left the Dean at about quarter-past nine and caught a taxi straight here" she recounted. Hugh nodded in response.

"So you came into your office…"

"I did" Mac replied. Hugh nodded and made a note in his policeman's notebook.

"You then closed the door behind you and turned on the light…"

"Yes" Mac confirmed. Hugh nodded once more and made further notes, and Mac found her craving for alcohol turning to desperation. She kept a bottle of whiskey in her desk drawer for emergencies (a drawer which was barely six inches from her longing fingertips) but she knew she couldn't attempt to acquire it just now; if Dr Camberley caught her he'd make good on his threat to admit her, she knew it. And she'd been unnecessarily detained for quite long enough that evening.

"And what do you remember after that?" asked Hugh gently. Mac considered the question for a few moments as she tried to remember, casting her mind back yet again to the events that followed which, unlike her others, were very hazy.

"I don't know" Mac admitted reluctantly, sighing in frustration as she looked up at Hugh. "I remember stepping into the office, turning on the light, and-" as Mac recounted the events once more her eyes fell to the spot on the floor where the torch (which had since been collected and placed into a brown evidence bag) had fallen. The memory which had come to her earlier returned to her with full force, and she inhaled sharply.

"Mac?" asked Emily, who had foregone formalities in the past twenty minutes. Mac blinked at the sound of her voice and began to speak.

"He hit me from behind" Mac said quietly, her words prompting Hugh to watch her with anticipation. "He dropped the torch and I…" she continued, as the fog began to clear in her mind, and she remembered certain events: the sound of the torch falling, his breathing, an echoed footstep, the pain. "I was about to turn around when he came towards me" she explained. "He must've picked up the bust and hit me with it to prevent me from seeing his face" she reasoned. Hugh made fast, detailed notes as she spoke.

"And you're sure it's a 'he'?" Hugh asked, his eyes not leaving his notes. Mac considered the question for a few moments before closing her eyes and sighing in frustration.

"No" Mac admitted reluctantly, prompting Hugh to look up towards her. "No, I can't be certain that it was a 'he'" she stated.

"The blow could've quite easily have been inflicted by a woman" Dr Camberley opined. Hugh nodded once in acknowledgment.

"Can you think of any reason why anyone would break into your office?" Hugh asked. Mac shook her head once, cursed herself internally once more, and exhaled deeply.

"No" Mac admitted quietly.

"And the office was unlocked when you returned" Hugh prompted.

"Yes" Mac replied confidently. Hugh nodded.

"Did you lock it before you left?" he asked. Mac considered the question for a moment.

"I believe so" she said slowly, as she attempted to think back. "I… I was in a hurry to meet the Dean, but…" she said absently, as she tried to force her memory back to earlier in the day. "Yes. Yes, I'm certain I did" she said with assurance. Hugh nodded and made a note.

"Do you keep anything valuable in here?" Hugh asked.

"Besides myself, you mean?" Mac asked wryly.

"Elizabeth" said Dr Camberley firmly. Mac met Hugh's gaze.

"No" she responded.

"No drugs? Prescription pads?" Hugh asked.

"Not drugs" Mac replied, "all the drugs used by the hospital, especially controlled substances, are locked away in a cabinet in each ward" she explained. "Only a certain amount of staff have access to the keys, and everything must be signed for."

"None of our supplies have been compromised, Constable" Dr Camberley said firmly. "I had the nurses check each of the eight cabinets, and none of them have been breached" he stated. "And none of the other offices in this department have been broken into either" he advised. Hugh thanked the doctor and made a note of this fact.

"What about prescription pads?" asked Hugh.

"Mine are kept in my top drawer" Mac stated, before opening the draw in question and reaching for the two pads, which she lifted up into his view. Her eyes caught sight of the half-full bottle of whiskey at the back of the drawer and she swallowed her regret. "They're both still here" she said, waving them lightly in the air, before putting them back into the drawer and closing it.

"Do you really think someone would attack Dr MacMillan over some prescription pads?" asked Nurse Kennedy.

"If I startled them, certainly" Mac stated. "Perhaps I interrupted him before he could find them and he panicked" she opined. Hugh nodded in understanding.

"That seems like the most logical explanation" he stated. Mac reached for the water once more and took a few tentative sips. "Is anything missing from your office?"

"Besides my phrenology bust?" asked Mac drily, as she raised the glass to her lips. Feeling Dr Camberley's disapproval and not wishing to irk him into demanding she be admitted, she desisted. "No, nothing is missing" Mac stated confidently. Hugh nodded in understanding.

"Can you think of any reasons why someone would want to hurt you?" Hugh asked tentatively. Mac placed the glass upon the table and looked up at him with a calm expression. "Have you had any arguments with anyone recently? Does anyone have a reason to hold a grudge?"

"There was the husband of that patient on Thursday" said Nurse Kennedy suddenly, looking down at Mac for confirmation. "He was shouting at you in the corridor."

"Yes, because his wife delivered a perfectly healthy fifth daughter instead of the son he so desperately wanted" Mac stated with disapproval. "Although the man was a moron, I'm sure he knew that there was nothing he could prescribe using stolen pads that would change that fact" she stated confidently. "And it certainly doesn't give him a reason to break into my office late at night" she added.

"I agree" Hugh stated. Mac nodded gently. "Have there been any other recent incidents?"

"No" replied Mac promptly. Hugh nodded in understanding. Mac considered matters for a few moments before continuing to speak. "So why didn't he take the pads?" she asked. Hugh looked up at her and blinked.

"I'm sorry?" Hugh asked. Mac met his gaze.

"If he broke into my office for the prescription pads, why didn't he take them?" Mac asked. "After he hit me I was unconscious, he could've continued his search of the office."

"Maybe he was afraid someone would find him" Hugh opined. "Or maybe he panicked" he suggested. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"He left the light on" Mac said quietly. "He could've turned it off and then I wouldn't have been discovered until tomorrow, possibly later" she reasoned.

"The fact that the light was on, and the fact he didn't pick up his torch, suggests that he left in a hurry" Hugh said gently. Mac nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" she asked. Hugh nodded in response. "But why _my_ office?"

"Perhaps it was simply a crime of opportunity" Dr Camberley said imperiously.

"Not many opportunistic thieves come equipped with torches" Mac reasoned. Dr Camberley stiffened slightly. "And why _my_ office in particular?" she asked again. "There are three offices before mine and two after. Why choose this one?"

"Perhaps he is a relative of one of your patients, or perhaps he – or she – is one of your patients" Hugh suggested. "Maybe they saw you with your prescription pad and decided to enter your office when they thought you'd left. Or maybe they saw you write a prescription whilst you saw them in your office for an appointment, and they decided to break in" he said, his eyes alight with confidence at his theory. Mac considered him for a moment, but found that she was unconvinced. Something didn't feel right. "Would you like me to call Miss Fisher – sorry, Mrs-"

"No" Mac said firmly, the question drawing her immediately from her thoughts. "No, thank you" she corrected, her voice softening. "That won't be necessary" she explained, meeting Hugh's gaze.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" asked Hugh uncertainly. "Perhaps she and the Inspector could shed some light on-"

"If Phryne hears that I was assaulted in my office this evening she'll catch the next train back to Melbourne" Mac reasoned, "and I don't want her to do that. It wouldn't be fair to her" she explained. "She and the Inspector left the city to spend some time with his family, and so that she can relax" she stated. "I won't interrupt them, certainly not for this reason" she added firmly. "I don't want to worry her" she said gently. "She's got enough to concern herself with without me adding to it" she advised. "And she needs to rest" she stated with conviction. Hugh nodded obediently in response. "I'll talk to her about it when she comes home" Mac said absently. Hugh nodded once more and closed his notebook, and watched as the doctor stifled a yawn.

"I can take your official statement in the morning, Dr MacMillan" Hugh said gently. "Are you able to come to the station at around nine o'clock?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm working from eight-"

"No, you're not" said Dr Camberley firmly. "I'm signing you off for the next three days to recover, during which time you are to cooperate fully with the Police" he stated. Mac's eyes widened and she was about to protest. "Unless of course you would prefer to be admitted?" he asked. Mac sighed in frustration and considered the matter for a moment, before turning to face Hugh directly.

"Apparently I will be seeing you tomorrow at nine o'clock, Hugh" Mac said gently, offering him a wry smile. Hugh nodded gently. "But I meant what I said" she added, prompting the young man to meet her gaze. "I don't want Phryne to know, or the Inspector" she stated firmly. "Not just yet" she added. Although she'd like to, she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide the facts from Phryne forever; but she had absolutely no intention of disturbing – much less ruining – her time in Sydney. She needed it more than she realised.

"Yes, Miss" Hugh responded. "Doctor" he hastily corrected. Mac nodded.

"Thank you" she replied, offering him a small smile, before placing her hand on the back of her head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go home" she said, rising from her seat. Nurse Kennedy grabbed her arm immediately and guided her to her feet.

"Is there someone I can call for you, Mac?" asked Nurse Kennedy, looking down upon the woman with concern. "You shouldn't be on your own tonight" she stated. Mac met her gaze and offered her a warm smile.

"I'll be fine" she assured her. Nurse Kennedy stared at her for a moment, before appearing to make a decision and continuing to speak.

"My shift finished at ten o'clock" Nurse Kennedy advised her. "I stayed a little late as a new patient was being admitted just as I was about to leave" she explained. Mac watched her as she spoke, her eyes never leaving hers. She really did have the most beautiful, expressive brown eyes. "Perhaps I could…" she began, trailing off nervously. "Perhaps I should stay with you tonight" she ventured, her voice adopting a braver tone as she spoke. "I really don't think you should be alone tonight" she said gently. Mac placed her hand over hers and was about to speak when Dr Camberley interceded.

"I quite agree" Dr Camberley said confidently, in a tone which indicated that the matter was now settled. "Thank you, Emily. Most generous of you" he stated with approval. "Yes, I think that would be the best solution" he added, before looking towards Mac. "Preferable to being admitted at any rate" he stated. Mac inhaled deeply. "You're a fine doctor, Mac" he lauded, placing his hand on her back and offering her a small smile. "Can't risk losing you" he stated.

"You won't" Mac replied confidently. "It'll take considerably more than a broken piece of porcelain to get me out of your department" she said with a small smile. Dr Camberley almost smiled. Mac almost expected to see a little of flying pigs.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he said sincerely, before offering another small smile which was almost warm. Mac blinked. Perhaps she was hit harder than she thought…

"Now, you know what to look out for, Emily" advised Dr Camberley as he addressed the nurse. "If Mac displays any signs of dizziness, fainting, nausea or fitting, you bring her back to the hospital or telephone for an ambulance immediately" he stated firmly. Emily nodded confidently in understanding.

"Yes, Dr Camberley" she agreed. The doctor nodded in approval.

"Emily, are sure about this?" Mac asked gently. "You must be exhausted, and you're on shift tomorrow" she reasoned.

"I'm not working until two o'clock in the afternoon" Emily replied gently. "And I'm fine" she assured her warmly. Mac met her gaze and nodded once.

"Thank you" Mac said quietly, her voice low but sincere. Emily nodded.

"Come on" Emily said gently, as she placed Mac's arm through her own and led her from out behind her desk.

"I'll drive you both, Dr MacMillan" said Hugh kindly. "It's on my way back to the station, and it'll save you telephoning for a taxi" he reasoned.

"Thank you, Hugh" Mac replied gratefully. Hugh nodded and walked across the room, holding the door open for the women, who walked slowly towards him.

"Thank you, Constable. Much appreciated" said Dr Camberley as he followed Mac and Emily out of the office. Hugh nodded in response to the senior physician, before casting one final glance around the office and turning off the light, and closing the door firmly behind them, leaving the remnants of bloodied porcelain and plaster upon the tarnished floor.

* * *

After enjoying a later night than either of them had anticipated, Phryne and Jack fell asleep next to each other, with Jack wrapping his arm around Phryne and drawing her close as a final act before his exhaustion claimed him. When he woke up shortly after eight o'clock the next morning (which was sinful compared to his usual waking hour), he found himself roused to full consciousness simply by the scent of her. He inhaled deeply and found his senses flooded with familiar scents; her perfume, her soap, her shampoo, and that indescribable scent which was simply _Phryne_. Jack found himself drawing her closer to him instinctively, pressing her back to his abdomen and placing his arm tenderly across her middle, splaying his fingers across the side of her rounded stomach. Her skin was bare and warm and smooth, and it felt divine against his own. He held her securely to him and simply lay beside her for almost half an hour, as he felt her body against his own and listened to her rhythmic breathing. In all the time he had known Phryne, even in more recent months, he still found it surprising to find her completely still. She was always so vibrant and alert, and seemed to contain more energy and drive than it seemed possible or practical for one human being to contain, but she did. _If anyone could, she would_ , Jack reminded himself, as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her head and drew her closer still. Phryne shifted slightly beneath his arm and hummed in response, prompting Jack to open his eyes and look down upon her. Jack's fears that he had unintentionally woken her soon subsided, as Phryne's deep breathing announced that she was fast asleep. Wanting her to remain that way, and concerned that he may unintentionally wake her, Jack slowly removed his arm from her body and drew the covers up her body, covering her naked form in the soft white sheets. He quickly found his case and selected his clothing, dressing himself with his usual haste, before walking across the room. He cast one final, appreciative look at Phryne, who was pale and beautiful with tousled hair and light pink lips, an angel amongst the sheets. He smiled gently at the sight of her before slowly opening the door and quietly stepping out of the room, closing the door gently behind him and leaving Phryne to her rest.

Phryne remained asleep for over an hour, resting peacefully beneath the soft white sheets which Jack had drawn across her, as the morning light shone in through the windows and danced upon her sleeping form. Phryne may have slept for even longer, had her baby not awoken suddenly and made its presence known by kicking her persistently in her lower centre of her stomach. Phryne's hand drifted instinctively to the source of her baby's kicks, and her palm was met with a strong series of kicks, prompting her to smile sleepily in her response. Phryne's eyes remained firmly closed, but her mind was alert and her senses heightened, which was largely due to the familiar scent which greeted her as she woke: Jack. Although she realised instantly that Jack was no longer in the bed with her, she could smell his unique signature scent upon the sheets, in the room, and on her very skin, and it caused her heart to race. As Phryne inhaled the soothing scent deeply and felt her baby moving beneath her hand, she was drawn further from her slumber, and became increasingly aware of her hunger and increasing need to use the bathroom. Knowing that Jack was no longer beside her, she opened her eyes tiredly and looked towards the bedside table, her gaze befalling the small golden carriage clock, which declared that it was currently quarter-past nine. Phryne's eyes widened and she pushed herself into a sitting position.

 _I've overslept_ , she realised, closing her eyes for a moment as a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her. She cursed herself internally for rising so quickly. Once she was recovered, she was able to recapture her train of thought once more. _Why didn't Jack wake me?_ She wondered. Realising the answer to her question almost immediately, she pushed the covers aside and eased her feet onto the ground, before slowing rising and stretching her arms out tiredly. The baby continued to kick strongly against her abdominal wall (which she surmised was a not-so-subtle hint that the child was aware that its breakfast was somewhat overdue), and Phryne smiled fondly, placing her hand upon her rounded belly as she walked towards a nearby chair and picked up her black silk robe, which she wrapped around herself and secured around her rapidly expanding waist. She then walked towards the bedroom door and opened it slowly, before making her way towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor, where she would begin to prepare herself for the day ahead.

At half past nine, Phryne arrived downstairs, dressed in a red and white shift dress with red shoes, which were almost identical to the shade of her favourite red lipstick which she was wearing. As she had been descending the staircase she could hear the sound of the Jacob and Caroline in the parlour to the left, as she held onto the bannister and walked down the stairs carefully. As she neared the bottom of the staircase she could hear the low, deep, familiar tone of Jack coming from the dining room. Phryne followed the sound of his voice and stepped into the doorway to the room, and found herself standing opposite a seated Sheila, who smiled up at her as she entered. Jack, who was sitting opposite his mother with his back to the door, turned towards Phryne and rose from his seat. Her eyes drifted across his dark grey suit and perfectly neat hair, and she considered what a contrast this was to the last time she had seen him. The knowing (and warning) look in his eyes indicated that he had somehow caught onto her train of thought, and she smiled warmly up at him. But the sound of Sheila's voice as she greeted her drew Phryne instantly from her reverie and back to the present moment.

"Good morning, dear" greeted Sheila with affection. "Did you sleep well?"

"Far too well" Phryne admitted, embarrassment present in her tone. "I'm so sorry, I don't-"

"Don't be silly" Sheila replied easily, as she rose from her seat. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she walked slowly towards her. "Anna and the children have eaten already, but Jack and I wanted to wait for you" she explained. If Phryne were prone to blushing, she might have blushed. She felt very touched by their consideration, and somewhat guilty. "You must be hungry" Sheila prompted gently.

"Starving" Phryne admitted with a smile. Sheila met her gaze and gave her a knowing look, before placing her hand gently on her upper arm as she passed her.

"I'll be right back, dear" Sheila assured her, offering her another warm smile as she left the room. Phryne felt as though she were floating.

"Would you like to sit down?" Jack asked gently, prompting Phryne to look up at him. His hands were on the chair besides his own and she nodded.

"Thank you" she replied quietly as she walked towards him. Jack drew out the chair for her and she sat down, smoothing the fabric of her dress over her growing bump as she got comfortable. She watched as Jack's eyes drifted down her body and towards her rounded tummy, where they lingered for a few moments, before meeting her gaze. "You should have woken me" she said gently.

"No, I shouldn't" Jack replied, his voice kind and assured. "You were clearly exhausted."

"I can't imagine why" Phryne replied lightly. Jack looked up at her with bright eyes, and she smiled at his attempt to suppress a smirk. Her expression softened and she reached for his hand. "I'm very glad we talked last night" she said sincerely, her eyes holding his. "And… for everything that followed" she added. There was no longer any humour or levity in her tone. Jack considered her for a moment and then nodded.

"So am I" he replied with conviction. Phryne smiled gently and he squeezed her hand.

When Sheila returned a few minutes later, she arrived with a tray laden with plates of sausages and bacon, a bowl filled with scrambled eggs, and a toast rack containing half a dozen slices of the delightful smelling food which caused Phryne's mouth to water. She found herself suddenly feeling famished.

"Phryne?" prompted Sheila, as she laid down the plates in the centre of the table. Phryne's plate was soon laden with food (more than she had requested), as was Jack's (with equal generosity) and then Sheila's.

Phryne, Jack and Sheila enjoyed an intimate breakfast and light conversation which Phryne found most invigorating. She felt herself becoming stronger and more alert with each bite, and was not surprised to find that her consumption of her breakfast coaxed her very active baby into a premature slumber, as its tiny kicks softened and then stilled altogether. Without realising, Phryne placed her right hand on the top of her belly and stroked it downward, smiling gently as the baby fell asleep once more. Jack watched the movement and saw the warmth in her eyes, and he smiled gently in response.

"The boys are looking forward to going to the Royal Botanic Gardens this morning" Sheila said, as she began to tidy away their breakfast plates and stack them up neatly. "Almost as much as Anna is, I think" she added lightly. "The boys are always exhausted after a couple of hours" she confided in Phryne, who smiled politely in response.

"I'm sure they are" Phryne agreed. Sheila nodded gently.

"I'll just tidy these breakfast things away. Anna and the children are in the parlour, if you'd care to join them" Sheila offered gently. "But if you'd like to sit down quietly for a while, you are more than welcome to stay in here" she added kindly. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded. But before she could verbalise any response, the sound of running footsteps behind them prompted Phryne and Jack to turn around, just as a very excitable Jacob entered the room. He was dressed in grey flannel trousers and a white shirt, and he looked absolutely adorable.

"Phryne! You're awake! Now we can go to the gardens" he declared proudly.

"Not yet, Jacob" Sheila responded, her voice kind but firm. "We've only just eaten, and we need to sit down for a while before we leave" she explained. "But we will be going shortly, don't worry" she assured him. Jacob nodded in understanding before returning his sights to Phryne.

"Do you want to see my babysaurus, Phryne?" Jacob enquired, asking the question without once reaching towards her in an attempt to drag her into the parlour. "It's green and red and yellow" he advised.

"That sounds lovely" Phryne responded warmly, earning a smile from Jacob. "Why don't you go into the parlour and I'll be in in just a minute?" she suggested. Jacob considered her words for a moment before nodding.

"Okay" he said easily, before quickly disappearing from the room, and hurrying back into the parlour.

"I don't know what kind of witchcraft you've used on Jacob…" Jack said quietly.

"None at all, Jack" Phryne replied innocently. Jack smiled gently in response.

After spending some time with Anna and the children in the parlour, and allowing the family some time to relax after breakfast, the taxis arrived shortly after half-past ten, and conducted the Robinsons to Sydney's Royal Botanic Gardens.

Phryne held Jack's pre-offered hand as she alighted the taxi, using her free hand to adjust the angle of her red cloche as she stepped down, her red coat falling elegantly against her legs as she did so. As Phryne stared up at the gardens – another place in the city she had never been to before – she found herself considering how out of place it seemed. The natural, healthy beauty of the tall trees, dozens of variety of flowers and honeysuckle scented air seemed like such a stark contrast to the industrial nature of the smoky city that she found herself wondering whether she were actually still in Sydney. After quickly reminding herself of the equally out of place natural havens such as London's Hyde Park and the New York's renowned Central Park, she found herself adjusting quicker to this stark change. These gardens, though, like their European and American counterparts, were exquisite. And as Phryne linked her arm through Jack's and followed the family through the entrance and into the vast expanse of trees and flowers and vegetation and birdsong, she found herself smiling warmly at the sight. It felt like stepping into Eden.

"You may want to tell the children to avoid any apple trees, Jack" Phryne advised, her voice hushed and slightly serious. Jack caught her meaning quickly and smirked in response.

"We should keep an eye out for snakes, too" Jack replied, indulging her. Phryne looked up at him and smiled, nodding in agreement as they walked.

As Phryne walked further into the garden, her eyes drifted keenly across the sight before her, and she found herself feeling both calm and amazed. The tall, strong trees, the healthy shrubs and vegetation in every shade of green, flowers in every colour in full bloom lining the well-walked paths. It was beautiful. And, initially, rather overwhelming; the striking nature of the gardens, as well as the delightful combination of natural and floral scents, took Phryne's breath away, and she found herself holding onto Jack's arm and walking along the path as she stared admiringly at her surroundings. Jack remained silent by her side, considering with amusement how the garden appeared to affect Phryne in the same way as it did all of those who visited for the first time. _It would appear Miss Fisher is not immune after all_ , he mused, suppressing a small smile. Phryne was quiet for almost five full minutes as they followed the Robinsons through the gardens (which Jack considered was an unprecedented amount of time), prompting her husband to look down towards her, and find himself staring at her eyes, which were bright and alert and keenly looking over the sights before her, which had enraptured her completely. He returned to his respectful silence and continued to walk.

After spending a few minutes considering her surroundings, and enjoying the warm pleasant feeling which the gardens and the divinely smelling flowers had upon her, Phryne's gaze drifted across the pathways throughout the gardens, which were also filled with life. Though not plant life, this time. Human.

There were people walking by themselves, elderly ladies talking in hushed tones as they walked along the pathway, young lovers standing impossibly close to each other as they walked at a leisurely stroll. And then there were the children who, as Anna had advised Phryne, were in the process of 'running themselves into exhaustion' within the grounds, along with the other children, who were all acting in accordance with this unwritten rule. Apparently the Royal Botanic Gardens were the place where families took their children on Sundays (possibly after church), in order to tire them into compliance for the rest of the day. Whilst the idea was good in theory, Phryne suspected that, in practice, it was less successful than most parents hoped. Jacob's present attempts at climbing a large sycamore tree were just one example.

"Jacob! Get down!" came the voice of Anna from ten feet in front of Phryne and Jack, as she walked hastily towards her son. Jacob, who was about four feet up the impressive tree, let go immediately and slid with suspicious skill down to the ground, before looking up at his mother with a look of perfect innocence. Phryne laughed lightly and Jack turned towards her.

"I'm surprised you're not joining him" Jack said quietly, amusement present in his tone. Phryne's shrugged slightly.

"I'm afraid my present circumstances won't permit it" she replied simply. "Though perhaps next time we come here I might" she teased. Jack met her gaze and tried to suppress his smirk.

"Perhaps you will" Jack agreed easily. Phryne's smile widened as they continued to walk through the gardens. "I wasn't sure that this was something that would interest you" Jack said gently, as Phryne's eyes drifted across the new scenes before her with interest.

"Why?" she asked curiously, not taking her eyes off the sights in front of her. "Because there's no bar or dancefloor?" she asked lightly.

"No" Jack replied immediately, and with perfect sincerity. "No, that's not-"

"I know" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and gentle. She looked up at him and their eyes met. "I have many interests, Jack, as you know" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement and they continued to walk along the path, turning left at a large well which Jacob had (quite brazenly) attempted to climb, before Sheila had deftly extracted him from the threat of an almost-certain plunge to its depths. "And I knew that this _would_ interest you, so of course it interests me" Phryne said simply, her voice still retaining that warm, soft tone. Jack looked towards her and watched as she stared directly ahead, as Jacob attempted to climb his second tree in as many minutes. "As apparently trees interest your nephew" she added lightly. Jack smiled gently in response, and they both chuckled as Sheila deftly removed the errant child again, before instructing him to hold her hand for the next five minutes. His protests, Phryne advised Jack, could probably be heard in Melbourne. Jack chuckled lightly and they walked on ahead.

Phryne and Jack spent the morning exploring the renowned gardens with their family, which was a refreshing and thoroughly enjoyable experience for them all. They walked along pathways, across a rustic bridge over a river, and inhaled the scents of the dozens of varieties of native flowers which the gardens cultivated. It was such a complete contrast to the busy hustle of city life that Phryne found herself losing track of time completely. Indeed, she only became aware of the fact that she had been walking for over an hour when her lower back and legs began to ache, and her feet became almost painfully sore. Jack felt Phryne's speed decrease as they were talking and he turned his head to face her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded in response as she looked across the gardens, her eyes befalling a large wooden bench a few feet ahead of them to the left, just off the pathway. Unlike the museum, such benches were placed at convenient intervals throughout the park, and Phryne felt relief wash over her.

"Yes, of course" she reassured him, as she looked away from the bench and met his gaze. "Would you mind if I sit down for a minute?" she asked.

"Of course not" Jack assured her, before looking ahead of them and quickly catching sight of the bench, which Phryne was already leading them towards. Jack looked ahead at his mother, who had turned around to see where they were, and she waved in understanding as she and Anna continued to explore the flowers with the children.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, as they walked towards the welcoming seat and she eased herself down, finding herself feeling instantly soothed at being off her feet. She hadn't realised quite how badly she'd needed to rest until she'd done for. "I just need a moment" she assured Jack as he sat down beside her.

"Take all the time you need" he responded gently, his voice kind and warm. Phryne smiled, somewhat embarrassedly, and nodded.

Phryne could feel a cool breeze on her face and she drew her coat around her, as she continued to look around the gardens with interest. The baby was moving lazily inside her at intervals, but its movements increased when she placed her hand upon her belly, prompting the child to kick and turn inside her. She smiled affectionately at the sensation and kept her hand pressed to her belly, as she leaned against Jack, who put his arm around her and rested his hand protectively on her right hip. A few moments later, Jack was making a few comments on a flower he saw her staring at, advising her on its features and its Latin name (how _did_ he know so much about this?), when an excited Jacob came hurrying up to them, prompting Phryne to blink and look up at him with anticipation.

"Come on Phryne!" encouraged Jacob brightly, as he extended his hand to her. Phryne was impressed and grateful that he didn't grab her this time. "We're going over the bridge!" he announced. Phryne smiled warmly in response.

"I'll be right with you, Jacob" Phryne assured him. "I just need to sit down for a few minutes" she explained. Jacob stared at her for a moment, his eyes drifting from her face to her rounded belly.

"Because of the baby?" he asked, staring at her rounded tummy as he spoke.

"Yes" Phryne said slowly. Jacob looked back up at her face and met her gaze, before nodding once in response.

"Okay" he said easily, turning on the spot just as Anna reached him.

"Come on, sweetheart" Anna said warmly, as she offered her hand to her son, who took it immediately. "Jack and Phryne will meet us over the bridge in a little while, okay?" she said gently, before looking up at Phryne and offering her a gentle smile, which the lady detective gratefully returned.

"Okay mummy" Jacob said complacently, kicking some leaves across the ground as he followed his mother obediently back towards his grandmother and siblings. Phryne and Jack watched until the pair walked towards the others, and they walked out of sight.

"Definitely witchcraft" Jack said quietly. Phryne smiled, rolled her eyes and turned towards him.

"Not at all, Jack" she replied brightly. Jack met her gaze and suppressed a smirk, raising his eyebrows doubtfully at her statement. "He's a very sweet boy" she said with affection. Jack's expression softened and he nodded in agreement. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments, as a family with excitable children passed them by. As she watched the father's interactions with his young son and daughter, Phryne find herself considering Jack's interactions with his niece and nephews; he was wonderful with them all, and although she suspected he would be modest and coy if asked about it, he was so natural and able when it came to the children. As Phryne, watched the parents interacting with their young children, she found the question she'd been considering escaping from her lips before she could stop it. "Do you mind if the baby's a boy or a girl?" she asked quietly, her voice gentle and almost absent, as she stared directly ahead of her. Jack turned slowly towards her and considered her for a moment before responding.

"No" Jack replied gently, his voice kind and soft. He could feel the sudden tension in her back and he sought to remedy it immediately. "No, of course I don't" he assured her warmly, putting his free hand on her thigh as he spoke to her. Phryne looked towards him with bright eyes and forced a small smile, before nodding in understanding. Sensing her anxiety, Jack's expression softened. "Why, were you thinking of taking requests?" he asked lightly. Phryne's features relaxed immediately and she smiled at him. Her expression then sobered slightly. Would the idea of a having a daughter who might be like her worry him? Would he prefer it if they had a son? Was he just being kind in his response to reassure her?

"Would you make one if I could?" she asked gently, a slight degree of nervousness present in her tone. Jack shook his head slowly.

"No" he replied confidently. Phryne watched him for a moment and nodded gently. His response seemed to have reassured her considerably.

"Good. Because I can't" she said lightly, sighing gently as she looked up at him with a gentle expression. Jack smiled at her reassuringly and drew her closer to him. Phryne relaxed against him and they sat together in a comfortable silence for several minutes, as families passed, birds sang and the wind rustled through the bushes beside them. "Come on, Jack" Phryne said suddenly, as she rose to her feet. "You can't sit around all day" she said lightly. Jack smiled in response and rose before her.

"I suppose not" he replied gently, offering her his arm, which she accepted with a smile, as they walked back along the path in search of their family.

Phryne and Jack caught up with the Robinsons in just a couple of minutes, having crossed the bridge and found the family a few meters before them. Anna was holding Caroline and showing her some flowers, which Caroline was stroking very carefully with her tiny fingers. Sheila was standing beside a tree with Daniel, and appeared to be reading the explaining the plaque to him, which clearly interested him greatly. Jacob, who was initially absent from the scene, materialised from between the bushes that Anna was standing in front of, much to Caroline's delight. She smiled brightly and clapped her hand, reaching for Jacob as he stepped out, holding his jacket tightly to him. Anna looked at him sternly and said something to him, which he nodded in response to, before turning on the spot and seeing Jack and Phryne. He smiled and rushed hastily towards them, one arm still holding his jacket to his body. Phryne looked at him suspiciously.

"It appears your magic is wearing off, Miss Fisher" teased Jack, as they approached the running child, who had a glint in his eye that Phryne recognised.

"I don't think it's my magic you need to be worrying about, Jack" she responded lightly, her eyes never leaving Jacob, who was now standing before her.

"Hello Phryne" he said brightly, before lowering his arm and opening his jacket, from which he withdrew a small bunch of flowers in red and pink and white, which he presented to her. "These are for you" he said proudly, as he held them out to her. Phryne noticed that the flowers perfectly matched those being admired by Anna and Caroline, and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Thank you" she said warmly, as she accepted the modest bouquet from him. "They're beautiful" she commended. Jack's eyes drifted from Phryne to Jacob.

"Jacob, where did you get those flowers from?" asked Jack. Jacob looked up at his uncle with an unperturbed expression.

"Over there" he replied innocently, pointing back to where his mother and sister were. Phryne looked up at Jack and tried not to laugh. She cleared her throat quietly and turned towards Jacob, who was looking slightly confused.

"They're lovely, Jacob. And it was a very kind gesture" Phryne assured him kindly. "But I think it's best you don't pick anymore" she said gently. "We should let other people enjoy them too" she explained quickly, lest he should think she were angry or unappreciative of his kind gift. Jacob shook his head.

"I need to get some for mummy and nana too-"

"They can share mine" Phryne said brightly, displaying the bouquet, which consisted of about two dozen flowers. "There are lots here" she stated, just as he appeared ready to protest. "Perhaps we can put them on the dining room table?"

"But there are lots more, look" Jacob insisted, turning and pointing to several bushes filled with the beautiful flowers, before turning back to face Phryne. "They won't run out" he assured her. Phryne faltered for a moment but nodded in understanding. Jack cleared his throat quietly in an attempt to hide his amusement.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart" Phryne replied gently. "But if everyone picked the flowers, there wouldn't be any left for other people to enjoy, would there?" she asked. "And I think we've picked enough" she added tentatively. Jack lowered his head and smiled lightly at her adoption of the royal 'we'. Jacob appeared to be considering her words for a few moments and nodded slowly.

"Alright" he sighed. Phryne smiled.

"Good boy" Phryne said affectionately. Jacob looked up at her and smiled.

"We're going to see the wishing tree, are you coming?" he asked. "Or do you need to sit down again?" he asked. Phryne faltered once more and blinked.

"I think I can soldier on" Phryne replied lightly. Jacob, who was apparently unaware of irony, smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Phryne and Uncle Jack" he commanded, before turning on the spot and heading back to his mother, who look from him to Phryne and Jack, and waved at them. Phryne lowered the bouquet and waved with her free hand just as Jacob reached his mother. She then looked up at Jack and smiled.

"It was a kind gesture, Jack" Phryne said gently, anticipating what he was about to say.

"Yes, it was" Jack conceded after a few moments' thought. "But he can't just go around picking the flowers."

"Which is precisely what I just told him" she replied, inhaling the scent of the flowers. "More or less" she added quickly.

Jack smirked in response and watched Phryne with affection, as she removed one of the white flowers from the bouquet and attempted to secure it beneath the ribbon which would around her cloche. As she was struggling somewhat without the aid of a mirror, Jack stepped in front of her and straightened the flower, before adjusting the ribbon so that it held it securely in place. Phryne titled her head upwards and met Jack's gaze, the motion not moving the flower at all, as she looked up at him with a smile. She looked beautiful.

"Now you're an accomplice" she teased, amusement present in her tone.

"I always am with you" Jack replied gently, as he stood beside her once more and offered her his arm. Phryne held the bouquet of flowers against her bag with her left hand and linked her right arm through his, as they followed their family further along the path.

"Did you never pick flowers from a park or garden when you were a child?" Phryne asked, turning her head towards him as she looked up at him.

"Certainly not" Jack responded, before looking down upon her as they walked. "Though I'm sure you would've done so."

"Of course I would" Phryne replied confidently. "And I probably would've stood on the street and sold them to passing tourists" she added lightly. Jack laughed at the remark. He could picture it quite clearly.

"How very enterprising" Jack returned. Phryne smiled and looked up at him from beneath the cloche and flower.

"Isn't it?" she asked. Jack smiled once more and they walked on together.

A few minutes later they caught up with their family, who were congregated around a very large tree, which was separated from the main pathway by a small circular wall made from stone, which was only five or six inches high.

"Hardly the most full-proof method of keeping curious children away from the tree" Phryne observed as they reached it. "I hope the same people who designed this garden weren't also responsible for overseeing the manufacture of bank vaults."

"It isn't supposed to keep people away" Jack responded, swallowing his amusement. Phryne looked up at him with anticipation. "This is the Wishing Tree" he explained, looking up at it as he spoke.

Phryne followed Jack's gaze and looked up at the tree, which had a very thick trunk and base which was a healthy shade of earthen brown, which reached high into the sky; she estimated that it was well over twenty-five meters in height, though it's rue stature was hard to discern, due to the large branches and leaves which the tree bore. It was a very impressive tree.

"It looks like a large oak" she observed quietly, as her drifted back down the trunk.

"I believe it's a Norfolk Island Pine" Jack advised her. Phryne nodded absently in understanding.

"And why is it called the 'Wishing Tree?'" she asked. Although she felt the answer was probably obviously, she wanted to know the story behind it. And she felt quite confident that Jack would know.

"Because it's believed that if visitors perform a certain ritual and then make a wish, it will come true" Jack informed her, as he looked back down towards her. He knew (quite correctly) that her curiosity would now be piqued.

"How interesting" Phryne breathed. "What kind of ritual?" she asked, her eyebrows raising as a playful smile played upon her lips. Jack rolled his eyes lightly and looked at her with a faux-stern expression.

"Not the kind that you're thinking of" he said quietly. Phryne smiled cheekily in response and waited for him to continue. "It's said that if a person walk around the tree three times forwards then three times backwards, their wish will come true" he explained. Phryne looked at him doubtfully as she considered the matter for a few moments.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, Jack Robinson" she said challengingly. Jack looked at her with amusement. "How do I know you aren't just trying to make me look ridiculous?" she asked, looking up at him confidently as she spoke. Jack smirked.

"If I'd wanted that, Miss Fisher, I'm sure I could've come up with a much more interesting lie than 'walk around the tree a few times'" he responded, raising his eyebrows as he spoke. Phryne considered his point for a moment before nodding in agreement. _Touché_.

"Have you ever made a wish before?" Phryne asked. Jack met her gaze and found her words taking him back to the night of Hugh and Dorothy's wedding.

"Yes" he replied. Phryne's expression softened. "Though not under this tree" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And did it come true?" she asked gently. Jack smiled warmly in response.

"Yes" he confirmed, his expression softening. Phryne considered the warmth in his eyes and found herself smiling gently in response.

"Then perhaps we should try again" she said, removing her arm from his and holding his hand. Jack looked at her with amusement and smiled.

"So you believe me?" he said, feigning surprise. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, Jack" she confirmed, her voice soft and warm. "I believe you" she stated with affection. "Come on" she urged, tugging at his hand gently, and encouraging him to follow her behind their family, who were already making their first lap of the tree, along with several other people. Jack looked down at Phryne and watched her smile up at him with amusement.

After walking around the large tree three times (which took longer than she initially thought it would), Phryne turned on her heels and began to walk backwards. However, before she had taken three steps, she felt Jack's hand tense slightly, and she stopped immediately, looking up at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Jack?" she asked, as she looked up and met his gaze. His features were marred with worry and he looked slightly embarrassed. "It's perfectly fine" she reassured him, quickly realising the cause of his concern. "Look" she said gently, releasing his hand and stepping beside him, before linking her arm through his and pressing her side against his. "I'm perfectly secure" she declared proudly, offering him a small, reassuring smile as she spoke. Jack smiled gently in response and nodded in agreement, as they began to take their first initial steps backwards together. Phryne giggled amusedly and Jack couldn't help but smile in response.

As they made their three backward laps of the tree (each of which took approximately twice as long as their forward attempts), Phryne and Jack bowed to convention just this once and, oblivious to each other, made their wishes at the exact same time.

 _Please let the baby be safe._

 _Please let them both be safe._

As they ended their final lap at the front of the tree, Phryne looked up at Jack and their gaze met, as they looked into each other's eyes knowingly. There was not a doubt in either of their minds what the other had wished for. Phryne squeezed Jack's arm tighter and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Phryne!" came the voice of Jacob, who had somehow materialised beside her, and was being followed by his family. Daniel was leaning against his grandmother and looked a little pale, and Caroline was giggling on her mother's hip. "What did you wish for?" he asked keenly.

"I can't tell you that, Jacob" Phryne said lightly. Jacob's shoulders fell and he stared up at her.

"Pleaaase" he whined. " _I'll_ tell you what _I_ wished for" he persisted. Phryne looked down at him affectionately and sighed lightly.

"A very fair offer, but I'm afraid I can't" Phryne responded. Although she was not superstitious, she did not want to confess her wish, certainly not to a five-year-old child. It wouldn't be fair at all. "It's a secret" she whispered. Jacob's face lit up and he smiled proudly.

"Then _mine's_ a secret too" he declared with a smile. Phryne nodded.

"Good" she commended. Jacob's smile widened.

"Well, I think we've walked quite far enough for one day" Sheila announced as she looked down at the children. "It's almost one o'clock. Is anyone hungry?" she asked. Her question was met with a loud chorus of agreement from the children. Sheila smiled and looked up at Phryne and Jack. "It's no secret where we are off too next" she said with a warm smile. Phryne smiled in response, both out of politeness and relief: she was starving.

"Wonderful" Phryne said gently, as she held onto Jack's arm and began to follow Sheila back along the path. Daniel and Jacob raced ahead and Anna stood beside Phryne, adjusting Caroline on her hip as she did so.

"Phryne" Anna said with an amused chuckle. Phryne turned towards her. "Where did you get those flowers?"

The Robinsons left the Royal Botanic Gardens shortly after quarter past one, before walking to a local restaurant in the city, which was appropriately entitled 'The Garden View'. After enjoying a delicious lunch, the family left the restaurant shortly before two o'clock, and were driven back to Sheila's residence in their taxis.

Phryne, who had felt rather queasy after the asparagus she had eaten with lunch, found her nausea increasing considerably during the brief taxi ride to Sheila's house. She opened the window slightly and turned towards it, closing her eyes and taking in several deep, rhythmic breaths as she attempted to quell her nausea. Thankfully, Jack was suitably distracted by Jacob, who was asking if they could play cricket in the garden when they got home. Jack had readily assented and the pair were discussing the game and arrangements, which allowed Phryne some minutes to collect herself as the journey neared its end. And if Jack noticed that she was quiet and turned towards her, he'd probably just assume that she was asleep.

When the taxis pulled up outside Sheila's house, it came as a relief to Phryne, who had feared she'd need to ask the driver to pull over on more than one occasion. She swallowed thickly and opened the door, alighting from the taxi and stepping into the cool, refreshing breeze before Jack had a chance to open his own door. Phryne inhaled deeply and dizzily behind Sheila and Anna up the path and towards the house, finding herself feeling suddenly rather warm and increasingly nauseous. By the time she had stepped into the house she felt very sick, and was comforted when she felt Jack's familiar hands upon her, helping her out of her red coat. She pulled off her cloche and put it on the table beside the coatrack along with her bag and flowers.

"I just need to get changed, I'll meet you in the garden" Phryne said gently, offering Jack a small smile before disappearing towards the staircase.

Jack stared after her for a moment, having noticed her paleness and the tiredness in her voice. Perhaps the sight of the bed would entice her to lie down. As he hung up her coat he found himself hoping so.

"Come on, Uncle Jack! Daniel!" called Jacob keenly.

"Jacob" Jack said firmly, prompting the boy to calm down somewhat. Jack's expression softened. "Come on" he encouraged, before leading both of the keen boys into the garden.

Phryne walked unsteadily up the staircase and took several deep breaths as she felt her sickness threaten to overwhelm her completely. By the time she stepped onto the landing she found herself very aware of how worryingly imminent her sickness had become, and she hastened down the corridor towards the room at the end. Phryne was cursing the bathroom for being so far away just as she hurried inside and knelt down before the toilet, just in time for her to begin to be considerably sick.

Daniel, who had been sent on the important task of finding the spare cricket balls (which Jacob had placed in his toy chest for safe-keeping), walked quickly across the landing and towards their bedroom; he was an avid cricket fan like his brother, and was very keen to play. After entering the bedroom and quickly locating three cricket balls, he closed the door quietly behind him and stepped onto the landing, and was about to hurry down the stairs and into the garden, when a sudden noise stopped him in his tracks.

Someone was being sick.

Daniel frowned in confusion for a moment and turned towards the sound, standing in perfect silence as he listened to the familiar sound. It reminded him of when Jacob had caught a stomach bug a few months ago. But this time it wasn't Jacob being sick. It was Phryne. Daniel suddenly found himself feeling rather nervous and hot, and didn't quite know what to do. When he woke up to Jacob being sick in the middle of the night, he'd gone to his nana's room and woken her up, because his mummy was at their house with Caroline, who had been sick first. But Phryne sounded like she was being a lot sicker than Jacob had been. Daniel bit his lower lip and backed slowly away from the scary sounds, before turning on his heel and hurrying down the staircase.

Daniel walked quickly across the hallway, through the kitchen and out the back door into the garden, where his Uncle Jack was setting up the wickets with Daniel, as his mother helped Caroline to water the flowers. Daniel walked straight up to Jack and offered the balls to his brother, who thanked him, before carrying them over to the table. Jack looked towards Daniel and noticed the worried look on his face almost immediately. Before Jack could ask what was wrong, Daniel began to speak.

"Something's wrong with Phryne. She's being sick" Daniel said quietly, concern etched upon his face. Jack stared at Daniel as he processed his words, and found himself considering how Phryne had been in the taxi and at the house shortly after they had returned; he'd mistaken nausea for tiredness, and was frustrated by his error. But he looked at Daniel with a calm, unaffected expression.

"It's alright, Daniel" Jack soothed, as he took a few steps towards his nephew. "Being pregnant means that Phryne is sometimes sick, but it isn't anything to worry about" he reassured him. Daniel nodded slowly in response, but didn't seem quite convinced. "I'll go and help her, alright?" Jack said gently. Daniel looked up at him and nodded keenly in response. "Why don't you and your brother take turns practicing your bowling? I'll be back soon" he assured him. Daniel nodded again and walked slowly towards his brother, as Jack headed across the garden and back into the house.

After being sick for the third time, Phryne found herself feeling much better. In fact, she felt fine. She sat beside the toilet for a couple of minutes as a precaution, before rising slowly to her feet and heading towards the sink. She looked into the mirror and found that, although she was pale and her lipstick was several shades lighter (as she had wiped her mouth with toilet paper after vomiting), she didn't look too bad. At least, not as bad as she had looked in the earlier stages of her pregnancy; she'd been positively transparent. Phryne sighed slightly at the thought and turned on the tap, splashing her face with water before brushing her teeth. By the time she had finished she was still looking pale and her lips were several shades lighter, but she wasn't altogether unpresentable. She certainly wouldn't attend the Mayor's Ball in her current state, but she wasn't appearing so unwell that she'd frighten small children. So she took in another deep breath, before walking across the bathroom and opening the door, and stepping out onto the landing. She had just placed her hand gently on the side of her abdomen and released a low breath when Jack reached the top of the staircase, and looked directly at her. She lowered her hand from her stomach immediately and offered him a smile which wasn't quite as confident as she had intended.

"Miss me already?" she teased, her voice sounding slightly shaky. Jack's eyes drifted across her and he walked directly towards her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, reaching her in a few strides. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"I'm fine, Jack" Phryne assured him, her voice and her eyes seeming tired. "Apparently the baby doesn't like asparagus, that's all" she said lightly, subconsciously placing her hand on her belly as she spoke. Jack smiled gently in response.

"Smart baby" he said lightly. Phryne scoffed and looked up at him with a faux-accusing expression.

"So this is your fault?" she asked quietly, amusement present in her tone. Jack faltered and she smiled, which reassured him instantly. "As long as you don't have anything against chocolate or lemon, I'm sure I can hope" she said with a sigh. "I can survive without asparagus for a few more months" she assured him. Jack nodded in understanding and offered her a small smile.

"Why don't you lie down for a while?" he suggested tentatively. Phryne met his gaze.

"I'm fine" she assured him. "I think I'd like some air" she explained. "More air" she corrected, remembering their morning walk and garden exploration. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"Alright" he acceded, before stepping close to her and walking with her across the landing and towards the staircase.

After reaching the bottom of the staircase, Phryne walked towards the table where she had left her bag, where she removed her lipstick and silver compact mirror and applied a fresh coat, making her feel decidedly more human than she had done a few moments before. After refreshing her make-up, Jack then led Phryne across the hallway and through the kitchen, towards a back door which led out towards the garden. The garden itself was large, enclosed and impeccably maintained. There were two large trees at the bottom of the garden, which had been used to create a set of swings for the children, which Anna and Caroline were currently utilising. There were tall bushes on each side of the garden which provided privacy, as well as tall plants and flowers which climbed high up the walls. There were flowerbeds throughout the garden which varied in both colour and type and smelled divine, and had (by some miracle) survived Jacob's keen hands, which were currently grasping a cricket ball that he was currently bowling to his brother, who was holding the heavy bat with care. The wicket had been set up to the far right of the garden, where no heavy swings could result in damage to either property or person; Phryne observed (with relief) that the black wrought iron garden furniture was to her immediate left, in a shaded patio area beside the house. Which was, she realised, precisely where Jack was leading her.

"Phryne!" called Jacob, prompting his worried brother to look up at Phryne, who sat down on a black wrought iron chair beside the table. He relaxed considerably as he watched Phryne smile at his brother. "Do you want to play?" he asked keenly. Phryne faltered.

"I… think it would be best if I am umpire" she advised him. "I can keep score and make sure Jack doesn't cheat" she stated. The boys laughed at Phryne's remark and Jack looked at her with a faux-reprimanding expression, which was betrayed completely when he rose his eyebrows at her and attempted to suppress an amused smirk.

"Very funny, Miss Fisher" he commended. Phryne shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently.

"Here we are, my dears" said Sheila gently, her voice appearing behind Phryne, prompting her to turn around. Sheila was placing a tray containing a large jug of lemonade, several small glasses and a plate of ginger biscuits upon the table. "Help yourself" Sheila said to Phryne, before placing her hand upon her shoulder in a maternal gesture that warmed Phryne. She realised immediately that Sheila knew the cause of her brief detour.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, just as her mother-in-law disappeared back towards the kitchen. She had scarcely left her side when Jack reached for a glass and began to pour. "Jack, I'll be fine" Phryne reassured him, her voice warm and kind. "Go and play with your nephews, they're waiting for you" she said gently. Jack placed the jug back upon the table and placed her glass beside her.

"Let me know if you feel unwell" he said tentatively. "And if you need to lie down, please go back inside" he added gently. Phryne held his concerned gaze and offered him a gentle smile.

"I will" she assured him. Jack offered her a small smile and nodded, just as his mother appeared back in the garden carrying two plates piled high with cakes. Despite her recent nausea, Phryne's mouth watered.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sheila asked Phryne, as she laid the plates down upon the table.

"Of course not" Phryne replied warmly. "Please" she added. She found herself feeling slightly surprised that Sheila was asking permission to sit at her own table. Sheila smiled in response and sat down beside her.

"Don't worry, dear" Sheila said to Jack, who poured his mother a glass of lemonade and set it down beside her. "We won't talk about you too much" she teased. Jack looked from his mother to his wife (whose wicked smile did not allay his rising concerns), attempted (and failed) to adopt an unaffected expression, and nodded.

"Just what I need" Jack sighed lightly, feigning resignation as he turned away from the table. Phryne's smile widened.

"Have fun!" Phryne called out. Jack looked over his shoulder at her and raised his eyebrows, which was responded to with a bright smile from Phryne, who lifted her lemonade up to him in a pretend toast. Jack suppressed a smile and headed towards his nephews, who were eagerly awaiting him. Phryne watched as he talked to them both for a few moments – somehow managing to keep Jacob both calm and focused – and made gestures with his hands as he ran through his explanation. _And he accused me of witchcraft_ , Phryne thought with amusement, as she began to sip her lemonade which was, as she had anticipated, refreshingly cold and citric. She sighed deeply.

"Jack's always loved cricket, ever since he was a child" Sheila commented suddenly. Phryne lowered her glass.

"Yes, I remember him telling me" Phryne replied, as she remembered the conversation they had on the subject shortly after Phryne confided the truth behind her lapsed support of Abbotsford. "He told me that he used to go with his father" she said gently. Sheila smiled pensively and nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, he did" she confirmed, as she toyed with her glass. "It used to be their special trip" she said fondly. There was a brief silence that fell between them as Sheila sat reflectively. "I don't believe he's been to a single game since his father passed away" she said quietly, before taking a small sip of her drink. Phryne looked over at Jack, who was playing cricket with the boys, who were oblivious to how emotionally draining he must now find the sport. She felt a sudden rush of both sympathy and admiration for Jack before turning back to face his mother, who too was watching him play.

"Perhaps he'll take our child to a game one day" Phryne offered gently. A warm smile played on Sheila's lips as she turned towards her daughter-in-law.

"Perhaps he will" she agreed, her tone warm and gentle. There was hope in her voice.

"I'm sure he'll want to go to the Abbotsford matches too" Phryne said. Sheila chuckled.

"I don't doubt it" she replied, her eyes meeting her daughter-in-law's. "Do you support them?" she asked with interest.

"Lapsed" Phryne admitted. Sheila nodded in understanding as Phryne looked back towards Jack. "Though I might be persuaded" she said gently. Sheila smiled.

"So will I bet knitting a little red and green striped cardigan?" she asked warmly. Phryne smiled and laughed lightly, before turning back towards her and meeting her gaze.

"I'm sure Jack would be delighted" Phryne stated confidently. Sheila nodded once in a manner that made it clear that the matter had been decided. "Thank you" Phryne said softly. Sheila offered her a warm smile.

"You are very welcome, my dear" Sheila replied easily. Phryne felt herself relaxing completely in Sheila's presence, as she always did. She took another sip of her drink. "I was wondering if you and Jack might like to go shopping in the city tomorrow?" she asked. "The boys will be at school and Anna will be teaching, though I'll have Caroline with me" she explained. "I thought we might go shopping in the morning, have lunch, and then come back for a nice, quiet afternoon?" she suggested. Phryne smiled and nodded in response.

"That sounds wonderful" Phryne replied. Sheila's expression softened.

"I thought we might look for some items for the baby?" she asked tentatively. Phryne nodded. "You mentioned that there are still some things you need, and I'd love to help you" she explained, finding herself feeling encouraged by Phryne, who was smiling warmly. "And I'd like to buy some things for the baby" she advised gently.

"Oh, Sheila, you don't have to do that" Phryne began uncertainly, finding herself unsure of what to say. "I'd be very grateful for your help and advice. I always feel a little out of my depth when shopping for the baby" she admitted. "But you don't have to pay for anything" she assured her.

"I know that, my dear, but I'd like to" Sheila explained kindly. "I bought things for my other grandchildren when Anna was pregnant, and I'd like to do the same for this one too" she said warmly. "Would that be alright?" she asked gently. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gratefully in response, as understanding dawned upon her.

"I understand. Of course" Phryne replied quickly. "Thank you" she added, sounding a tad embarrassed.

Phryne always felt a little unsettled when people offered to buy things for her. She'd felt rather out of sorts when Jack had insisted on paying for their (first class) train tickets. And, in truth, she was still finding the conventions associated with the baby's arrival to be rather daunting; she wasn't used to people paying for things that she herself was responsible for, and she felt guilty and uncomfortable at the prospect of anyone doing so. She didn't want anyone – certainly not Sheila – to think that she couldn't do this. But this particular issue, Sheila's kind offer and desire to provide something tangible for her grandchild (despite the fact that she'd already knitted the most beautiful garments), was different; it was touching and kind and completely understandable. And despite Phryne's continued confusion and struggled with many aspects of her pregnancy and impending parenthood, she found herself understanding this aspect almost immediately.

"We can have anything that we see sent down to you in Melbourne" Sheila assured her, the sound of her voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "So we will have no limitations whatsoever" she said lightly. Phryne laughed.

"A prospect I think your son will find rather daunting" Phryne said lightly. Sheila chuckled in response.

"He's far too intelligent to even try and stop us" Sheila said, her words eliciting another laugh from Phryne.

Jack, who had just bowled for Jacob, turned around to face the table. Phryne was smiling brightly and talking animatedly to Sheila, who wore an expression of happiness and enjoyment. He smiled to himself and returned his attentions to the game.

"Yes he is" Phryne said slowly, her voice low and confident. "Poor man" she added lightly. Sheila's expression softened.

"Not at all" she countered gently, as her eyes drifted towards her son. "I think he's the luckiest man in the world" she stated with conviction. Phryne turned towards her, surprised by her words, and found herself feeling quite touched. She felt suddenly rather embarrassed and swallowed hard.

"We'll see if he agrees with that sentiment when he sees how much we buy tomorrow" Phryne responded lightly. Sheila laughed and turned towards her.

"I don't imagine he'll mind at all" Sheila said easily. "I certainly wasn't _planning_ on buying a golden rattle encrusted with jewels" she joked. Phryne smirked.

"Good, because I've already bought one" Phryne teased. Sheila laughed in response once more.

Sheila and Phryne spent a short while discussing their impending trip into the city, talking about the range of shops and restaurants, and the items that they needed to procure. Phryne found the conversation easy and comfortable, which was largely due to Sheila's kindly maternal manner when explaining things relating to the outstanding items she needed that she was not quite certain about. Although Phryne was wary of her ignorance in this area, Sheila never once made her feel ridiculous or underprepared, and never caused her to question herself; despite the fact that she had been doing those very things to herself for several months now. As always, Sheila's company was a pleasure and a delight, and Phryne appreciated it greatly. So much so that half an hour quickly passed without her even realising it. Her eyes drifted back towards Jack, who was teaching an uncertain Daniel how to hold the bat properly, and she smiled warmly at the scene. The sight of Jack interacting with his nephews stirred something deep inside her, and she found herself remembering the feeling of his hand splayed protectively across her belly, as their baby kicked and moved enthusiastically beneath his palm. Her hand drifted automatically towards her abdomen, and was met with a familiar flurry of kicks, which caused her to smile. Sheila's expression warmed.

"Is the baby kicking?" Sheila gently enquired. Phryne nodded and turned towards her.

"Apparently it's an avid cricket fan already" Phryne said lightly. Sheila smiled. "Would you like to feel it?" she asked. She'd seen Sheila's expression when she'd felt the baby's movements the first time, and she was confident she'd like to experience it again. After all, it was her grandchild.

"May I?" Sheila asked, her gentle features lighting up. Phryne smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Please" Phryne encouraged kindly.

Sheila's smile softened and she moved her right hand towards Phryne, placing it in the centre of her abdomen and drawing it lower, where she quickly felt the baby's strong movements beneath her palm. Phryne watched as Sheila gazed lovingly at her belly as the baby moved and kicked (and quite possibly back-flipped) inside her. Sheila was silent for several moments as she felt the incredible movements.

"The baby is so active" Sheila observed with affection. "And so strong" she added, her voice warm and assured. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne replied, as she looked down at her belly and felt the strong kicks inside her. "And it won't be long until it's here" she said quietly, her voice sounding low and slightly nervous, the words escaping her lips before she could prevent them. She chastised herself immediately, but found her thoughts distracted by Sheila, who stroked her belly tenderly before removing her hand from her body and meeting her gaze with a kind, maternal expression.

"You have plenty of time, dear" Sheila assured her kindly. "It's only early June now, and the baby isn't due to arrive until mid-September" she said gently. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded as she exhaled.

"September isn't very long away" Phryne observed quietly, her voice recovering slightly as she spoke.

"It's over three months" Sheila said with a gentle smile. "And you have most of what you need already" she reassured her. "There are just a few more things we need to acquire for you, and I'm sure we'll be able to get quite a lot of it tomorrow" she soothed. Phryne nodded instinctively at her words and offered her a warm smile. She found herself feeling touched by Sheila's use of the word 'we'. "But that's not all, is it?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne's smile faltered slightly and she inhaled sharply. Sheila looked up at Phryne with a kind, maternal expression and waited patiently until she felt ready to speak. And Phryne, despite her difficulties in confiding in people – certainly about these matters – felt reassured by Sheila's presence, and found herself doing precisely that.

"The baby's been moving a lot recently" Phryne said simply, placing her right hand upon the base of her abdomen in an instinctive and protective gesture which she didn't even seem to be aware of. "Dr Mac always jokes that she's concerned it'll break her hand when she examines me" she said lightly, before her face and voice adopted a more serious expression. "As the baby gets bigger, and it moves more frequently and more strongly, I feel more…" Phryne paused for a moment, as she struggled to find the correct word. "Connected" she said simply, looking into Sheila's eyes and hoping she'd understand. And from the way she was nodding encouragingly, it appears that she did. "I've always felt connected to it" Phryne quickly assured her, "ever since the moment Mac told me that it existed" she said reminiscently, as she remembered that terrifying night. "But the bigger the baby gets and the more it moves, the more real it feels" she said, looking up at Sheila with an apologetic and slightly embarrassed expression. "I mean, it's always been real, it's always existed but… since I've felt it moving and since I've got bigger it's felt more… tangible, _more_ real" she explained. "If that makes sense?" she asked uncertainly.

"It does" Sheila assured her, offering her a warm smile. She was, as always, devoid of judgement, and Phryne found herself relaxing considerably. "And as the baby gets bigger and more active, your connection to it grows" Sheila explained gently, to demonstrate her understanding. Phryne swallowed hard and lowered her eyes from her gaze.

"And so does the possibility of something going wrong" Phryne said quietly. Her hand drifted protectively to the base of her abdomen, which she stroked tenderly, her eyes becoming glassy as she attempted to calm herself. Sheila reached out towards her and placed her hand gently over the hand Phryne had on her belly.

"Nothing is going to go wrong" Sheila assured her, her words gentle but assured. Phryne looked back at her with the same worried and doubtful look that Jack had done the day before, and Sheila felt her heart ache. "You're having regular appointments with your doctor, the baby is growing and is moving nicely, and you're both perfectly healthy" she soothed. Phryne swallowed hard.

"For the moment, yes" Phryne agreed. "But who knows what might happen in the next three months?" she asked, her voice becoming slightly hollow, her eyes starting to glisten. She lowered her gaze from Sheila's and attempted to calm herself; she felt frustrated by how suddenly emotional she was feeling, and for admitting this worry to Sheila. It wasn't fair to burden her with it.

"Phryne, listen to me" Sheila said gently, her voice a kind and soothing maternal command. "Nothing is going to go wrong" she assured her. "You and the baby are both healthy and are receiving frequent medical care of the highest quality" she explained. Phryne's breath hitched. "You're both going to be alright" she soothed. Phryne considered Sheila's words against the backdrop of chatter and laughter from Jack and the boys. She swallowed hard.

"Jack has been… wonderful" Phryne said gently. "He's been so kind and understanding and supportive, even when I haven't deserved it" she admitted quietly. "He already loves this baby so much. If anything happened to it it would devastate him, and I could never forgive myself if-"

"Phryne" Sheila said, edging closer to her and putting her free hand on her lower back, in the same way that Jack often did to comfort her. Phryne didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but her treacherous body was pushing her quite firmly towards the latter. "Nothing is going to happen to this baby, alright?" Sheila soothed, squeezing her hand reassuringly as she spoke to her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, attempting to calm herself and focus on Sheila's words. If Jack turned around and saw her like this he'd know something was wrong and he'd rush towards her, and she felt quite confident that if he asked her if she was alright in her current state she'd burst into tears immediately. And she would absolutely not allow herself to do that. "Nothing's going to happen" she repeated, her voice warm and confident. "Dr MacMillan is keeping a very closer eye on your both, and if she had any concerns she would take all the necessary steps to ensure its safety" she assured her. "Nothing is going to go wrong, my dear. There's nothing to suggest that it will" she explained gently.

"There aren't always, though, are there?" Phryne asked quietly, as she looked up and met her gaze. Sheila considered her for a moment.

"No" Sheila conceded. "But in your circumstances, considering how strong and healthy you and the baby are, and how well you are being looked after – medically and personally – the risks are limited" she assured her with conviction. "The problems that you did experience earlier in your pregnancy were isolated incidents with clear causes, and they don't mean that something else is going to happen to you now" she assured her. "Just follow Dr MacMillan's instructions, consult her if you have any concerns, rest and eat frequently, and look after yourself" she advised. Phryne swallowed hard and met her gaze once more. "Phryne, the best way you can take care of this baby is by taking care of yourself" she said warmly. _And therein, I suspect, lies the problem_ , Sheila considered, as her daughter-in-law looked up at her with a worried and uncertain expression which she was clearly attempting to suppress. Phryne nodded in agreement and offered Sheila a small smile.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, swallowing hard once more. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry" she added, somewhat embarrassedly. Sheila held her hand tighter.

"There's no need" Sheila responded kindly. "What you're feeling is perfectly natural and perfectly understandable" she assured her. "But nothing is going to happen to you or the baby" Sheila soothed. "Dr MacMillan, Jack and myself simply won't allow it" she stated confidently. Phryne smiled slightly at her words. "I know this is frightening, my dear, but it's not something that you have to do by yourself. Not even for a moment" she stated with conviction. "It is perfectly alright, and absolutely encouraged, to accept help from others, especially now" she stated, as Phryne looked up at her with bright eyes which still shone with unshed tears. "We're all here to help you, Phryne" she said warmly, as she squeezed her hand once more. "Let yourself be looked after" she advised, offering her a warm smile. Phryne stared at Sheila and considered her words for a moment, before inhaling deeply and swallowing hard.

Phryne met Sheila's gaze with nervous, uncertain eyes and nodded.

* * *

As Sheila and Phryne were deep in conversation in the garden of the Robinson matriarch's home, a considerably less family-focused time was being held in the house of Maria Salvatore in Melbourne, as a large, expensive (and regrettably half-full) crystal decanter containing some very good whiskey was launched against a wall in her parlour, where it shattered immediately upon impact. Cesare Cipriano, who had been standing so close to the flying decanter that he felt air brush across his right cheek as it hurtled past him, stiffened and stepped instinctively to the left, as though fearing further attempted assault. But as he looked up towards Maria, who was slowly lowering her arm and staring at him with a furious expression and eyes ablaze, he quickly realised that flying objects were the least of his concerns.

"You idiot!" Maria bellowed, walking towards him as she spoke. "You could've been seen! You could've been seen! You still might!" she yelled incredulously. "What were you thinking?" she demanded, stopping just over a foot before him as she stared at him accusingly. The stupidity that she had to deal with truly was beyond measure. Her son's freedom was resting on this plan, as was their revenge against the Robinsons, and she would not allow this moron to compromise both.

"No one saw me, Maria. I promise" Cesare responded, finding himself unable to conceal the tremor in his voice. Maria inhaled deeply.

"You left your torch" she said darkly, repeating the fact that he had (with great reluctance) admitted to her a few moments previously as he recounted the events of the night before. "If they find your fingerprints on it they will link it to you. You've been arrested before when we got rid of Mills, so they have a record of your prints" she explained slowly, her voice low and positively dripping with venom. It took everything Cesare had not to shudder.

"I wore gloves, Maria. I always wear gloves, ever since Mills" Cesare said firmly. "There will be no prints to find" he added quickly. He sounded so confident that Maria was disposed to believe him.

"I hope not, Cesare" Maria hissed. "For your sake" she added. The sinister undertones in her voice caused Cesare to swallow hard and feel suddenly very hot. "Matters are too important and too far advanced for us to risk compromising it all by your stupidity" she said venomously. "My son will not pay the price for your mistakes" she stated firmly. "But _you_ most certainly will if anything comes of your indiscretion" she said coldly. Cesare felt suddenly almost faint in her presence. "And why is it only now that I am finding out she left the city? When it looks like she left two days ago?" she demanded. Cesare faltered.

"I… I don't know, I… Burn, he did not mention it to me" Cesare replied defensively, hoping to shift some of the blame (and Maria's anger) towards who he deemed to be a more worthy source. That silly little man had one job, and he wasn't doing very well at it. _He_ had been caught before – by Phryne Robinson herself! – but he had got away with it…

"Yes. Mr Burn" said Maria quietly. "Another one of you who can't do the simplest of things without compromising my intentions" she added coldly. "And because of your actions at the hospital, not only can we not risk going back there for some time, but I will be forced to rely on that little man more than ever" she said reluctantly. Cesare remained completely silent as Maria appeared deep in thought for several minutes. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "No, it's no use. We need to be kept fully updated on the progress of her pregnancy. We have to obtain that information somehow" she declared, her dark eyes darting left and right as she thought. Cesare was becoming increasingly unsettled. Finally, Maria smiled a most unnerving smile and met his gaze. "Call Mr Burn, Cesare. I need to speak with him" she ordered. "Right now."


	89. Chapter 68

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about the lateness of this update. Last week was absolutely manic and I haven't been feeling very well. Thankfully I have a couple of days off work for Easter, so I'll be uploading two more chapters by Easter Monday (mainly as a major 'I'm so sorry' present!).**

 **As always, if you have any comments/complaints/advice please do let me know.**

 **Have a wonderful week!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After Phryne and Sheila had their heart-to-heart, the Robinson family spent the majority of the afternoon in the garden, playing cricket, pushing the children on the swings and exploring the grounds. The afternoon passed very calmly and enjoyably until, shortly after five o'clock, when the family noticed that one of its members had disappeared once more. Phryne quickly caught sight of Jacob, who had (apparently rather skilfully) managed to climb one of the trees towards the back of the garden, and was perched on a (thankfully) sturdy looking branch. Phryne rose immediately to her feet and called Jack's name, before quickly walking across the grass and towards the tree, her eyes trained on the young boy the entire time, as Jack followed her quickly before hurrying ahead. Jack climbed the tree after his errant nephew and delivered the wayward child directly to his mother, who remonstrated him and immediately led him back into the house. Phryne was about to complement Jack on his rescue mission and make a wholly inappropriate comment about his dexterity when she noticed him flexing the fingers of his left hand, before curling them inwards. Her playful smile faltered and she reached down instinctively towards his wrist, turning his hand over to reveal his palm, which had a long cut diagonally across it, which was matted with blood and bark.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, as she stepped closer to him and held his hand in her own, before using her fingers to gently examine the area around the wound. It didn't appear to be very deep, but it was still bleeding and covered in dirt.

"It's nothing" Jack assured her, as he attempted to recover his hand. Phryne, however, did not release her hold upon it, and looked up at him so that their eyes met. "Phryne."

"It's not nothing" Phryne protested, uttering the same words to him that he had used on her so many times before, especially in recent months. "It's a nasty cut and it's bleeding and dirty" she explained. "We need to clean it to prevent it from becoming infected" she advised. Suddenly struck by the mature and commanding tone of her voice, as well as the fact that she was unaccustomed to tending to an injured inspector, Phryne adopted a lighter tone. "You are so skilled with your hands, Jack. I'd hate for you to lose one of them" she said flirtatiously. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I can't say that the idea appeals to me either" Jack agreed, his voice warm and gentle. Phryne's lascivious smile softened.

"Well, then" she said gently, lowering her eyes to the nasty cut once more, before raising her gaze and holding his. "You'll have to entrust your capable hands to mine" she smiled, before leading Jack confidently across the garden and back towards the house.

Phryne and Jack walked into the currently vacant kitchen, where the aroma of scents from the homemade chicken pie and assorted vegetables which were cooking caused Phryne's mouth to water. She tried to push aside her rising hunger as she led Jack towards the sink and turned on the tap, before guiding his hand beneath the water. Jack winced slightly but held his hand in place obediently. Phryne looked up and met his gaze.

"Medicine cabinet?" Phryne asked.

"Upstairs, in the bathroom at the end of the corridor on the left" Jack advised. "Though I believe there are also supplies in the cupboard to the right of the oven" he said, turning towards the place in question. Phryne nodded and walked across the room, as Jack held his hand beneath the cleansing water.

As Phryne walked across the kitchen Jack watched her with interest, his eyes drifting over her figure; although her condition was evident from the size of her rounded belly, from behind it was not obvious that she was pregnant. She looked just as slender from behind as she always had done; her legs and arms were slim, her body lithe, her neck slender and her face unchanged. As Phryne bent down slightly (and with slightly more difficulty than before) to open the cupboard, Jack considered that it was really only Phryne's now-prominent stomach that had changed in the past few months. However, as Phryne withdrew a small assortment of items and turned back towards him, Jack's eyes drifted appreciatively down her body, and he found his gaze lingering on her fuller breasts, conjuring up memories from the night before, and reminding him of the other noticeable change to her body.

"A half-empty bottle of disinfectant, three sheep's worth cotton wool and an array of plasters and bandages" Phryne considered aloud, her voice drawing Jack from his thoughts as she walked back towards him. "I take it these items are required with some frequency" she observed as she laid the items she had collected on the counter beside her, before turning off the tap and reaching for a clean kitchen towel.

"I believe so" Jack confirmed, as he shook his hand lightly over the sink, before Phryne drew his hand towards him and began to dry it with care. "The boys are quite accident prone."

"I can imagine" Phryne said lightly, as she tended to the wound.

Jack watched her with great interest, noting the look of concentration in her eyes and the gentle but confident feel of her hand upon his; he found himself thinking about her during the War, and how this intelligent, confident, brilliant woman must have been the most incredible nurse. She would have been an immense comfort to the men, of that he felt certain. One of the things he had always admired about her was the fact that, despite her wealth and position and the fact that a single item of her clothing probably cost more than the average monthly salary, there were no airs or graces about her. With Phryne, a woman who was drawn to assist in adventuress or dangerous situations like a sailor to a siren's song, there was no concern about her position or fear over her clothing. She'd chase a suspect down cobbled streets in her expensive shoes, scale a building in a black silk ensemble, or use her own expensive garments as a means of stemming bleeding from a gunshot wound. She was, quite simply, the most compassionate and capable woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing; and, even though he was confident she would deny it if he broached the matter with her, he knew that she cared much less about the cost or value of her clothing than some may believe, which was evident by the fact that she had unintentionally sprayed her lovely dress with warm water from the tap and her fingers and hands were stained with his blood, neither of which seemed not to concern her at all. In fact, not much seemed to worry her in that respect. _She must have been an incredible nurse_ , Jack considered, as he watched her tend to his (really, very minor) injury. She tilted her head to the side for a moment before considering his hand once more and then looking up towards him.

"You know, Jack, I really am getting the strongest sense of déjà vu" Phryne said lightly, as she met his gaze with a gentle smile. Jack's expression softened and he nodded in response.

"If I recall correctly, our positions were reversed last time" Jack responded, remembering the times he tended to her burnt hand. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I believe they were" she confirmed, as she continued to tend to his injury; the cut was deeper than she realised, but not serious, and thankfully the bleeding appeared to have stopped. "In all the years that I've known you, I've never seen you injured" she observed quietly, as she removed a stray piece of bark from the wound. "I was beginning to think you were infallible" she added lightly.

"I prefer 'careful'" Jack returned, raising his eyebrows accusingly as he spoke. Phryne sighed lightly and fixed him with a faux-reprimanding stare. "I'm afraid this might sting a bit" she admitted, as she picked up some cotton wool and the disinfectant.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement and watched as Phryne poured some of the liquid over the wool, which she squeezed lightly over the sink, before drawing it towards the centre of his palm. Phryne lowered the adulterated cotton towards his palm and used it to clean the wound. Jack inhaled sharply as a strong, burning sensation spread across his palm. The increased tension in his body caused Phryne's eyes to flicker up towards him for a moment, before she returned her attentions to his hand.

"I'll be as quick as I can" she assured him gently.

"Take your time" Jack responded, his voice sounding calm and assured. Phryne looked up at him with a teasing smile.

"Alright" she said lightly, before placing the bloodied cotton wool onto the counter and claiming another piece, which she used to try the area surrounding the wound. Jack watched as she put on a dressing and reached for a bandage, which was laying on the counter behind the disinfectant

"I don't think that's nece-"

Jack's words were silenced by Phryne, who placed one finger to his lips. He could taste lemon and ginger and the scent of her perfume and hand soap flooded his senses, causing his pupils to dilate slightly. Phryne noticed this response and smiled gently, before pressing her finger firmly to his lips and then lowering it from him completely.

"I do" Phryne returned confidently, her voice assured but kind, as she began to wrap the bandage across his hand. "The cut wasn't deep enough to require stitches – luckily for you, as I'm a little out of practice" she said lightly, enjoying the slight feel of tension in Jack's hand at her words, "but I'm afraid I must insist on a bandage" she said with a small sigh, as she looked up and met his gaze. "I've already told you how much I appreciate your hands" she said, as she secured the bandage to him and turned his hand over, holding it tenderly with her own. "They need to be protected" she said gently, before drawing his hand towards her face and pressing a gentle kiss upon the centre of the bandage on the skin on the back of his hand. Jack's breath hitched. Phryne held his gaze and stroked his hand gently with her fingers, before smiling warmly at him. Jack was smiling too.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting turn of events" came the voice of Sheila from the entrance of the kitchen. Phryne removed her fingers from Jack's hand as they both looked towards her. "I hadn't even-" Sheila continued, her words silenced by the sight of the bloodied cotton and medical supplies upon the counter. Her eyes drifted from Phryne to Jack and quickly towards his bandaged hand. "Are you alright?" she asked her son, in a tone which reminded Phryne immediately of Jack.

"Yes, it's nothing" Jack assured his mother with a small smile. "A small scratch from one of the branches, nothing more" he stated. Sheila considered his words for a few moments before nodding in acceptance. "How's Jacob?" Jack asked, changing the subject as his mother reached them.

"Not a scratch" she explained. Phryne smiled. "Nor a broken neck either, thanks to you" she said warmly, as she gathered up the disinfectant, dressings, cotton and bandaging and carried it back towards the cupboard.

Phryne picked up the bloodied items and disposed of them as Jack wiped down the area around the sink. When Phryne returned to his side and rinsed her hands beneath the tap, Jack handed her the tea towel and she dried her hands and lower arms, before looking down at his bandaged hand. She noticed the dark red lipstick mark which she had branded upon him just a few moments before, and moved the towel above him to wipe the mark from his skin. She was mildly surprised, however, when Jack moved his hand out of her reach, and met her questioning gaze with a gentle expression and warm smile. Phryne's smile widened and she placed the towel into a nearby basket of clothes and towels to be laundered, and she looked up at Jack victoriously.

"Why don't you both go through to the parlour?" Sheila suggested kindly. "Dinner will be ready shortly" she advised. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, before she and Jack quietly walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the hallway, where Phryne began to chuckle lightly. Jack eyed her suspiciously.

"Would you care to share the source of your amusement, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked with a small sigh. Phryne cleared her throat quietly and turned towards him.

"It's nothing, Jack" she responded, waving a dismissive hand as she spoke. "I was just thinking of how amusing it will be when I tell Dot and Hugh that you injured your hand whilst climbing a tree" she teased, smiling at his attempts to maintain a serious expression as he shook his head lightly.

Phryne's smile widened and she led Jack into the parlour, where his bandaged hand was immediately noticed by his nephews (as was the lipstick stain upon his skin), both of which quickly became the subjects of great interest and discussion.

The rest of the evening passed very pleasantly in the Robinson household. After spending some time in the parlour talking and drawing, the family enjoyed another delicious and rustic dinner prepared by Sheila, before returning to the room once more. Despite his injured hand, Jack immediately acquiesced to Caroline's request for 'piano please Uncle Jack', sitting down at the instrument beside Phryne, who had also been approached the little girl. After half an hour of singing along and dancing to the songs Jack and Phryne played, Anna took the children to bed slightly earlier than their usual hour due to their school commitments the next day. The children said goodnight to Phryne and Jack shortly before seven o'clock, when they were taken upstairs to be bathed and put to bed, allowing the detectives some time together in the parlour. Phryne, who had somehow managed to spend the entire day awake (which she considered to be quite an accomplishment given the increased afternoon naps she had been having lately), felt the events of the day begin to catch up with her. Her head lolled slightly onto Jack's shoulder and she sighed tiredly, as her eyes drifted closed and she relaxed completely against him. She was on the brink of sleep when Sheila entered the room a few minutes later, the sound of her footsteps on the tiled floor of the hallway rousing her immediately, and prompting her to sit up straight beside Jack; this was the penultimate night they would be staying in the house, and she didn't want to end it prematurely. So she greeted Sheila with a warm smile which she hoped concealed her tiredness, and focused on her completely as she sat down opposite them, and began to discuss their plans for the following day. Anna joined them a short while later, and they all talked for over an hour, before Phryne's tiredness crept up on her once more. Although she was still joining in with the discussions she was clearly tired, and after the third stifled yawn in ten minutes, she realised the extent of her exhaustion and began to submit to her body's demands for sleep; even the baby, who had been very active for the majority of the afternoon, was apparently deep in slumber.

"Sorry" Phryne said upon her third yawn. "I'm afraid I'm rather tired" she admitted, somewhat embarrassedly. It was barely nine o'clock. "Would you mind if I retired a little early?"

"Of course not" Sheila returned immediately, her voice gentle and kind. "Is there anything you need?" she asked. Phryne smiled tiredly in response.

"Oh, no, thank you" Phryne responded politely, as she slowly rose to her feet: a task which was proving increasingly difficult, especially in Sheila's house, where the couches seemed to want to absorb her the moment she sat down upon them. They really were treacherously comfortable which, combined with her growing size and the increased weight of her stomach, made rising from chairs and couches rather difficult. Phryne was just considering this point when Jack rose beside her.

"I'll come with you" he said chivalrously. Phryne turned towards him with a tired but grateful expression.

"No, it's fine" she reassured him. "You're not tired and I'm sure you all have lots to talk about" she added kindly, having seen how engaged Jack had been in the discussion, and knowing that he was not at all tired. Damn him. "We don't both have to go to bed at the same time as the children" she said lightly. Jack was about to protest when Phryne placed her hand upon his arm. "Stay" she said gently, offering him a small smile as she spoke. He didn't get to see his family often, and she had no intention of reducing the limited time they had left together any further. Jack considered her for a few moments before speaking.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Phryne smiled once more.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne replied warmly. "I've been putting myself to bed for years now. I've gotten really rather good at it" she added lightly, her comment earning a laugh from Anna, who was sipping her wine. Delicious, fruity, deliciously dark red wine which Phryne had stared at longingly earlier in the evening. She drew herself out of her reverie and met Jack's gaze once more. "Just try not to climb any more trees whilst I'm gone" she teased, prompting Jack to smirk in response as Sheila walked towards her.

"Goodnight, Phryne" Sheila said warmly, placing her hand on her daughter-in-law's forearm and kissing her gently on the cheek. Anna rose as well and approached Phryne, hugging her warmly before stepping back and clasping her wine with both hands, as Jack walked his wife into the hallway and towards the bottom of the staircase.

As Phryne heard Jack's footsteps behind her and felt the comfort of his presence, she considered Jack's offers to accompany her to bed and then to walk her out. Jack, who always respected her independence, had displayed an increasingly protective nature towards her and their baby during the progression of her pregnancy; but it was not an overwhelming or intimidating presence, nor had it ever been. It was one which Phryne found to be reassuring and comforting, and it made her feel safe. It also acted as a reminder to her that, on the occasions where she felt uncertain or anxious during her pregnancy, he would be there beside her to guide her back to reality (and, indeed, to sanity). He'd also remind her of the need to rest, slow down or even desist in a certain course of action, on the occasions when she needed that guidance; occasions which, she felt, were becoming less frequent as her pregnancy progressed. It was for these reasons and many others that she found herself feeling empowered by his protectiveness and his presence.

Phryne could hear the sounds of pouring wine (which tugged at her heart) and conversation from the parlour as she reached the bottom step. She paused for a moment before ascending, and turned towards Jack, who was standing beside her. He was watching her with warm and attentive eyes, and a soft expression that made her heart flutter and warmth spread throughout her body.

"Shall I walk you upstairs?" he offered politely. Phryne's expression softened.

"Thank you, but I know the way" she responded lightly, earning a smile from Jack. "Go back to your family, Jack" she said kindly, knowing how much he had been enjoying himself.

"You are my family" he responded immediately, the words escaping his lips before he realised. Phryne's heart skipped a beat and she felt oddly nervous and exhilarated; a combination of emotions she had been experiencing with increased frequency as her pregnancy had progressed.

"I know" Phryne said warmly, placing her hand gently upon his arm. Jack held her gaze and nodded slowly.

"And they're your family too" Jack stated reassuringly, offering her a small smile. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" she replied, her voice sounding slightly more emotional than she had anticipated. Jack's smile softened and he stepped towards her, placing his right hand on her cheek and stroking her soft skin, before leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss upon her lips, which she responded to immediately. The kiss, although arguably chaste, was soft and tender, and made her legs feel rather weak. Still. _Always_. When Jack broke the kiss after a few seconds she missed the contact instantly.

"Sleep well" Jack said quietly, his eyes meeting hers as he spoke. Phryne smiled gently.

"I will, if your child allows it" she informed him lightly. Jack's smile softened and his eyes lit up in a way that warmed his features completely; it was an expression of love and adoration that he only shared with her, and it always made her feel empowered and overwhelmed. And safe. As she looked into his eyes she felt his injured left hand upon the side of her belly, his fingers splaying across her rounded middle, which appeared to be growing at the rate of knots. Phryne suppressed her anxiety at this fact and focused instead upon the warmth that Jack's touch caused to spread throughout her body. "Jack, if you wake this baby now-" she warned, the words escaping through her smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he reassured her, as he stroked her tummy tenderly before slowly removing his hand with great reluctance. Phryne felt impossibly colder without his touch. "Goodnight" he said gently, as Phryne looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Goodnight" she responded, her hand running down his left arm and gently linking their fingers, before squeezing them reassuringly as she began to ascend the staircase. Jack watched her until she reached the top step, his eyes following her across the dimly lit landing until she was completely out of sight, before he returned to his mother and sister in the parlour, where his sister immediately bestowed a glass of whiskey upon him.

Phryne, who had walked tiredly across the landing and towards the bathroom, before heading into their bedroom and changing into her nightwear, was asleep before Jack had drank his single malt.

From the moment Phryne closed her eyes she slept deeply and peacefully, laying on her left side with her hand on the pillow beside her face. She had been so exhausted that she had not registered Jack entering the room thirty minutes after she fell asleep, nor did she stir when he got into bed beside her. It was only when he placed his hand instinctively upon her rounded belly that she stirred, sighing lightly before edging closer to him, pressing her head to his chest and resting her hand on the pillow between them, as she snuggled into him. Jack smiled automatically at the motion and kissed her gently on the forehead, before drifting his hand over her rounded middle and towards her back, as he held her securely against him. She sighed contently and nuzzled into his chest, pressing her tummy against his, before regaining her deep and rhythmic breathing as she slept. Jack fell asleep moments later, his heartbeat and breathing patterns matching Phryne's perfectly.

When Phryne woke up the next morning, she found herself feeling very well rested and completely awake; the last of which was mainly due to her very active baby causing her to need to visit the bathroom with some urgency. Phryne was lying on her left side with her body pressed against Jack, whose strong arm was wrapped protectively around her, holding her close. Although she would have quite happily stayed in that position indefinitely, the strong kicks her baby was delivering onto her bladder made the desired notion impossible, and it was with great reluctance that Phryne extricated herself from Jack's hold and walked quickly across the room and into the corridor.

When Phryne returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, she was not at all surprised to find that Jack was already awake and in the process of making the bed. She lowered her arms and allowed her silver silk nightgown to fall open to reveal her ivory nightdress, which drifted over her rounded belly.

"I hope I didn't wake you" she said quietly, guilt present in her tone. Jack turned towards her with a warm expression. _How does he always look so awake first thing in the morning?_ Phryne wondered. _It's not natural._

"No" Jack responded simply as he took a few steps towards her. His eyes drifted over her tousled her, her pale pink lips, her glowing skin. She looked radiant. "No, I was about to get up when you left."

"Liar" Phryne accused lightly, placing her hands on his chest. He was wearing the blue silk pyjamas she had once asked Mr Butler to dress him in, and she smiled warmly at the memory. It really was his colour. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I'm not lying" he informed her, in his usual calm and assured manner. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze with her bright green eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" Phryne replied, her smile widening slightly. Jack smiled gently in response.

"Anna and the boys will be leaving for school at half-past eight Jack informed her. "If we get ready now we can join them for breakfast before they leave" he explained. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Half-past eight" Phryne repeated. "That's almost an hour and a half away, Inspector" she advised him, her voice adopting a lower, huskier tone that Jack recognised. Her act of moving her hands to the centre of his chest and allowing her fingertips to dance over his buttons confirmed his suspicions. "Perhaps we should entertain ourselves for a while before heading downstairs?" she suggested, meeting his gaze as she slowly began to undo his buttons. He recognised the look in her eyes instantly. "Breakfast won't be ready just yet, and it wouldn't do for us to arrive too early" she remarked, before taking a step forward and pressing her body against his. Jack's hands reached instinctively for her waist, before drifting down towards her hips as he drew her closer, pressing himself against her. Phryne's breath hitched.

"How very considerate of you, Miss Fisher" Jack replied quietly, his tone adopting a deep, husky edge which sent ripples of anticipating across Phryne's body. Her eyes darkened.

"You know me, Jack" she replied, her voice sounding slightly breathless as she angled her head up towards his, so that their lips were only inches apart. "Always willing to assist" she breathed, before pressing her lips to his in a deep, sensual kiss which Jack responded to immediately, his hands capturing silk between his fingertips as he motioned her back towards the bed.

After spending the beginning of their morning 'assisting' each other, Jack and Phryne showered and dressed and headed into the dining room shortly after eight o'clock. Due to the day seeming to be rather cold, Phryne was wearing a white cashmere jumper and white trousers, which highlighted her rounded stomach, which it clung to tightly. Her black shoes and black and silver jewellery perfectly complemented her outfit, as well as the dark grey suit Jack was wearing. Their entrance to the dining room was met with excitement from Jacob, a warm smile from Daniel who was nibbling neatly at his toast, and an exclamation from Caroline, who appeared to be wearing her breakfast, as opposed to eating it. Anna was, by some supernatural ability, assisting Jacob with his tie whilst removing toy soldiers, wooden building blocks and various other items from his bag, which he appeared to have attempted to smuggle into school. Phryne smiled at him knowingly.

"Phryne, Jack, good morning" came the warm voice of Sheila Robinson from behind them, as she carried in a tray of fresh tea and toast, and laid it down on the table before them. "I wasn't expecting you both up so early" she stated, as she looked at Phryne with gentle eyes. "Did you sleep alright?" The lady detective offered her a reassuring smile.

"Wonderfully, thank you" Phryne responded sincerely. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"I hope the children didn't wake you" she returned.

"Not at all" Phryne replied. Sheila's expression softened and she led Phryne and Jack towards the table.

"Please, do sit down" she encouraged, drawing Phryne's chair out for her as she spoke. "There is fresh tea and toast, and help yourselves to the eggs and bacon, and – Caroline, that porridge is supposed to go in your _mouth_ " she stated, before walking confidently towards her youngest grandchild, who was covered in an impressive amount of porridge.

Phryne watched as Sheila quickly cleaned the little girl, who had the sticky breakfast food in her hair and on her cheeks. Caroline was giggling cheekily as Sheila wiped her face and hands, and Phryne found herself smiling gently in response. She watched as Caroline looked up at her grandmother with a warm smile, said 'nana, no' between her laughter, and looked up at Sheila with warmth and love in her eyes. Phryne felt something stir inside her and she experienced a sudden wave of panic. Which made Jacob's act of knocking over a glass of orange juice a most welcome distraction.

"Jaco-" Anna began, grabbing the glass before too much of it had spilled, and placing a cloth down on the table to soak up the liquid.

"Sorry, mummy" said Jacob quickly. Anna sighed and shook her head, before placing her hand on his head and kissing his temple.

"If you're finished, darling, you can go and find your coat and shoes" she advised, prompting the young boy to push his chair out and hurry from the room. The sound of heavy footsteps upon the staircase, followed by the sound of falling furniture upstairs, prompted Anna to quietly excuse herself from the room and follow after her youngest son. Phryne smiled lightly as she helped herself to some toast.

"Are you going home tomorrow, Phryne?" asked Daniel suddenly, looking up at her from over his half-eaten triangle of toast. Phryne was struck by the look of sadness in her eyes, and placed her toast on her plate and adopted a solemn expression, before nodding slowly in response.

"Yes, Daniel" Phryne replied tentatively. "Jack and I are going home tomorrow morning" she explained. Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Will you be back soon?" he asked, his keen eyes holding her gaze. Phryne felt guilt tug at her heart and she faltered.

"We will come back and see you" Phryne assured him, her voice low and gentle. "But it won't be until after the baby is born" she explained tentatively. Daniel stared at her for a moment.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Phryne found that the answer almost suffocated her.

"Because the baby will be born soon, and Jack and I live quite far away from here" she explained gently. "So we need to stay in Melbourne because that's where the hospital is" she said. Daniel bit his lip as he processed the information.

"But we have hospitals up here too" he advised her helpfully. "Mummy took me there when I broke my wrist last year, and Caroline was born there, and-"

"Daniel" said Sheila gently, prompting the young boy to look up towards his grandmother, who held his gaze.

"Yes, Daniel, you do have hospitals here" Jack interceded, sensing Phryne's anxiety. "But Phryne's doctor is in Melbourne" he explained gently. "You remember Dr MacMillan?" he asked. Daniel nodded in understanding. "Well, she's been looking after Phryne and the baby, and she's going to keep helping them until the baby is ready to be born."

"And I'm rather hoping that she'll be of assistance then, too" Phryne said lightly, in an attempt to mask her rising anxiety and discomfort at the subject of the conversation. But the feeling of Jack's strong, warm hand placed reassuringly upon her thigh made her realise that not everyone could be fooled. "And given how… soon the baby is going to be born, I won't be able to travel this far in the next few months" she explained to Daniel, who nodded slowly in response.

"So" Daniel began a few moments later, before considering the rest of his words carefully. "So can we come and see you when the baby is born?" he asked, looking up at Phryne with wide, hopeful eyes. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, of course you can" she replied warmly. Daniel's features softened and he smiled.

"When will the baby be born?" he asked keenly. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Towards the end of September" Phryne advised. Jack felt her tense slightly beneath his hand. Daniel looked a little disappointed.

"That's a very long time" he observed quietly, before placing his toast down upon his plate, and staring at it sadly. Phryne disagreed.

"It's not as long as you think, darling" she informed him gently. Jack turned towards Phryne and ran his hand reassuringly across her thigh.

"Okay" Daniel said sadly. He said quietly for a moment before pushing his plate forward. "I'm going to find my shoes too" he advised, before pushing his chair back and walking quickly from the room.

"Daniel" Sheila called, walking across the room and pausing for a moment in the doorway, before turning back towards Phryne and Jack. "I'm sorry, he's been a little upset this morning" she explained quietly. "He's going to miss you both" she said gently. Phryne found the news somewhat surprising, and had not expected Daniel's uncharacteristic response.

"Perhaps I should talk to him-" Phryne suggested, placing her hands on the arms of her chair and pushing it back slightly.

"No, dear, please don't worry" Sheila soothed. "You must be hungry. Have some breakfast and some tea and I'll be back shortly" she explained. "I'll make sure that he's alright" she assured her, before quietly leaving the room. Phryne nodded in agreement and offered her a small smile, before tucking her chair back in and looking towards the table. Suddenly she wasn't feeling very hungry. Caroline, who was oblivious to the recent turn of events, was nibbling around the edge of a piece of toast.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently, stroking her thigh soothingly as she spoke. She swallowed hard and turned towards him with a small smile.

"I'm fine" she assured him, having anticipated his next question. Jack stared at her uncertainly for a few moments before speaking.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his voice low and gentle. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly (and, to her mind at least, rather inexplicably) flushed with emotion. She sighed lightly and reached for the tea that Jack had poured her, and drew the cup towards her.

"I know" she lied, offering him another disarming smile, before drawing the cup towards her lips. Jack was about to speak again when Anna entered the room.

"Caroline" she sighed lightly, smiling as she walked towards the little girl, who looked up at her with a cheeky smile that made Phryne relax slightly.

"Mama" she smiled, her lips and chin smeared with butter. "Can I has juice pease?" she asked politely.

Caroline's sweet, childish pronunciation of the words caused Phryne to experience a fresh onslaught of sudden emotion, and she bit the edge of her teacup in an attempt to quash the tears that threatened to fall. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought, before taking a calming sip of the deliciously soothing liquid, as Anna poured her daughter a small glass of orange juice, which she helped her to drink. _It's alright,_ Phryne said to herself internally. _It's alright_. Phryne heard the sounds of Sheila and Daniel's voices in the hallway behind them, and listened as Sheila gently encouraged her grandson to sit in the parlour and put on his shoes. She then walked into the dining room, prompting Anna to walk towards her.

"Mother, I'm so sorry about Caroline" she said guiltily, gesturing to the state the little girl was in. Her beautiful golden locks were sticky with porridge, and the remnants of her breakfast also covered her dressing gown and cheeks, much to her amusement. She giggled lightly as she held her glass of juice to her lips, looking up at her mother and grandmother with a cheeky smile. Sheila's expression softened.

"Don't worry, dear" she replied, putting a reassuring hand upon her daughter's upper arm as she walked towards Caroline, who she somehow managed to extract from her highchair without covering herself in breakfast debris. "It'll only take a minute to get you cleaned up, won't it?" she said gently to Caroline, who grabbed a handful of her grandmother's dress in her sticky hand and giggled.

"Yes nana" she smiled, before giggling once more. Phryne watched the scene with affection and smiled gently, before placing her hand subconsciously over Jack's, which was still resting upon her thigh. Jack turned his hand over and squeezed her hand tightly, watching as she swallowed hard and blinked.

"Come along, darling" Sheila said affectionately, as she held the little girl against her. "Let's go and get you cleaned up, hmm?" she suggested. Caroline nodded keenly in response. "We're going to go shopping with Jack and Phryne, and we need to get you ready" she explained. Caroline smiled brightly and jumped up and down excitedly on her grandmother's hip.

"We go shopping, Fynee?" she asked, her bright eyes turning towards Phryne with such a look of excitement that Phryne couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Caroline" she replied gently.

"Can we get some sweeties?" Caroline asked keenly. Phryne's smile widened and she nodded.

"I'm sure we can" Phryne responded. Caroline jumped up and down excitedly once more, as she showered Phryne with a chorus of 'thank you's.

"Only if you're good" Anna reminded her, before placing a hand on her golden locks and kissing her on her forehead. "Your brothers and I are leaving now, so I'll see you when we get back from school, alright?" she said gently, as she stroked the little girl's curls. "Be good for your nana, and for Phryne and Jack" she instructed.

"Yes mama" Caroline giggled, kissing her mother on the cheek before snuggling into Sheila.

"Goodbye, darling" Anna said warmly, before smiling up at her mother and then turning towards Phryne and Jack. "Have fun" she said brightly, smiling at Jack. "Don't let him buy too much, will you Phryne?" Anna joked, flashing her brother a teasing smile as she walked out of the room. Phryne smiled gently as Anna headed into the corridor and called for her sons, who joined in her with their coats and lunches in what Phryne considered to be almost military-calibre organisation. Anna and the children called goodbye once more before leaving the house, and closing the door firmly behind them.

"Daniel will be alright, Phryne" Sheila said gently, her words drawing the lady detective's attentions towards her. It appeared that reading her mind was a trait of more than one of the Robinsons. "He's just had such a lovely time with you both" she explained, offering her a gentle smile. "We'll have dinner together this evening and spend some time together in the parlour, and he'll be fine" she assured her. "He's just going to miss you both, that's all." Phryne nodded in understanding.

"He'll be missed too" Phryne said gently, prompting Jack to squeeze her hand once more. Sheila smiled warmly and nodded. Sensing that they needed to be alone, Sheila adjusted her hold on Caroline and continued to speak.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get this little rascal cleaned up" Sheila said, her words prompting her granddaughter to laugh mischievously once more, as she was carried out of the dining room and into the corridor. "Honestly, Caroline, I don't know whether to wash you or serve you up as breakfast, you're wearing so much of it" Sheila said lightly, her voice trailing off as she headed up the staircase. Phryne could feel Jack's eyes upon her as the sound of Sheila's footsteps disappeared. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and she turned towards him.

"We will come back here after the baby is born" Jack reassured her, his voice gentle and kind. Phryne forced a smile and nodded.

"Yes" she agreed, as fear gripped her. Jack squeezed her hand tighter and held her gaze. She knew in that moment that he realised precisely what she was so afraid of.

"We'll _all_ come back, Phryne" he said gently, his words gentle and soothing and filled with warmth. "I promise" he added. Phryne stared into his eyes for several moments before leaning across and kissing him tenderly on the lips, cupping his cheek with her right hand as they both deepened the kiss. Her breath hitched and she broke the kiss prematurely.

"We will" Phryne agreed, offering Jack a small smile as she stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "But first, today" she said quietly, squeezing the hands which remained entwined upon her thigh. Jack held her gaze confidently and nodded slowly, waiting until Phryne lowered her gaze from his and turned back towards the table, where she stared at the plate of buttered toast before her.

It was with considerable effort that Phryne forced herself to eat.

Shortly after Jack and Phryne had finished their breakfast, Sheila re-entered the dining room with a much cleaner Caroline, who was wearing a light red dress, white tights and red patent shoes. Her hair had been brushed, her face washed and her hands cleaned. Her loose tumbling curls were coaxed into an intricately-designed style and tied of with ribbons, and she was smiling infectiously as she rested proudly on her grandmother's hip; who, Phryne noticed immediately, had been forced to change dress. She smiled gently as Sheila set Caroline down upon the ground, and the little girl hurried towards her.

"Fynee, can we get sweets now pease?" Caroline asked, staring up at Phryne with an imploring gaze. Phryne's eyes drifted up to Sheila for a moment, whose eyebrows were raised as she gazed affectionately at the young child, before meeting the girl's gaze once more.

"Soon" Phryne assured her, offering her a gentle smile as she spoke. She saw the look of disappointment flash in Caroline's intelligent eyes, and she quickly sought to recover herself. "But first, I need your help" she confessed. The little girl looked up at her keenly. "We need to find some things that the baby will need – clothes, blankets and toys" she explained, as Caroline listened attentively. "Well, it's been quite some time since _I_ have played with toys, or worn tiny clothes, or had a blanket of my own" she continued, as Caroline giggled lightly in response. "So will you help me to find some things that the baby will like?" she asked. The question had barely escaped her lips when Caroline was nodding enthusiastically in response.

"I help you, Fynee" she assured her, putting her little hand on Phryne's knee as she spoke. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Thank you, Caroline" Phryne replied warmly. The little girl smiled.

"Can we go now?" Caroline asked. Phryne looked up at Sheila.

"We can leave whenever you're ready" Sheila said gently. "I can arrange for the taxi to collect us once-"

"We can go now, Fynee" Caroline said confidently, offering her assurance to Phryne, just in case she'd been in any doubt. Phryne smiled; the youngest Robinson clearly had a penchant for shopping. Or, more likely, sweets. Either way, Phryne supported her sentiment entirely.

"A woman after my own heart" Phryne commended, as Caroline looked up at her with that impossibly adorable smile. "I suppose I should go and find my coat" she added lightly, as she slowly pushed her chair out. Caroline jumped up and down excitedly, reaching for Phryne and grabbing fistfuls of the white fabric of her trousers, much to the lady detective's amusement.

"Caroline, why don't you come and sit in the parlour whilst I telephone for the taxi and clear away the breakfast things?" Sheila suggested. "Phryne and Jack need to get ready. Come along" she said gently, in such an engaging voice that the child allowed herself to be led away without issue, not once realising that she had not made the decision entirely on her own. Phryne watched as Caroline was led into the parlour by Sheila, waiting until they were both out of sight before turning back towards Jack, who had started to speak.

"I'll take some of the breakfast things through to the kitchen" Jack said gently, prompting Phryne to look up at him as he spoke. He felt quite confident that she would appreciate some time alone. "Come down when you're ready" he added kindly. Phryne was about to adopt her usual response to such an offer by insisting she was fine, but found that something inside her prevented her from doing so, and instead she simply nodded, offering him a small smile before turning on the spot and quietly leaving the room.

Phryne walked up the staircase and along the landing, her heart racing as the words and thoughts from the past few minutes swam through her mind, as she walked automatically towards the bedroom, her own words echoing inside her with each step. " _Given how soon the baby is going to be born, I won't be able to travel this far in the next few months"_ , she considered, as the words she had spoken to Daniel earlier that morning returned to her.

 _"When will the baby be born?"_

 _"Towards the end of September."_

 _"That's a very long time."_

 _"Not as long as you think."_

Phryne inhaled deeply and closed the door behind her as fear gripped her, prompting her to close her eyes and release a long breath in an attempt to calm herself.

 _"We will come back here after the baby is born"_ echoed Jack's voice in her mind, as she walked slowly towards the bed, which was something of a difficult task, as her limbs suddenly felt very heavy, and the small journey felt akin to wading through toffee. " _We'll all come back, Phryne"_ came Jack's confident words, causing Phryne's heart to race as she sat down heavily upon the bed, and exhaled deeply. At the memory of those words, Phryne found herself wrapping her arms protectively across her rounded belly as she stared down at the ground before her, and attempted to free herself from the constraints of her fear.

 _The baby's fine_ , Phryne said to herself, as she closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. _The baby's fine._

Phryne found her arms hugging her belly tighter, as though her body were attempting to wrap itself around her midsection in some sort of primal and instinctive protective strategy. She swallowed hard and grit her teeth as tears began to sting her eyes.

 _The baby's going to be fine_.

Phryne inhaled deeply as she battled her fear and frustration at her current thoughts. She didn't know what it was that had caused her to lose control so completely, what single event had occurred that had opened the door to her fears – a door she had tried to keep so firmly shut. And now she was in fear's clutches again. _Again._

Phryne pressed her lips together as her breath hitched, and she closed her eyes tightly as panic and fear caused her heart to race. Just when Phryne felt she was about to cry, she felt a strong and familiar sensation against her forearms, and inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation.

The baby was kicking.

 _Really_ kicking.

A small smile played on Phryne's lips and relaxed slightly, loosening her arms from around her belly and staring down at herself, as she felt the familiar sensation of movement within her. The baby's movements were so strong, so clear and so confident that for a moment she found the notion of the baby being anything other than strong and perfectly healthy seemed impossible. But her treacherous mind quickly reminded her that this was not the case.

And then the baby summersaulted inside her, rolling and turning and pushing and kicking her with its small but strong limbs, and she found herself smiling in response as her hand drifted automatically to her belly.

Although the baby's inability to stay still was certainly a quality it had inherited from her, its timing was most definitely its father's; the baby, like Jack, seemed to know when she was feeling worried or afraid, and would make attempts to soothe and comfort her. Attempts which, she acknowledged, were almost always successful. As the baby moved freely beneath her palm, she found herself remembering pieces of a conversation she had had with Mac not too long ago, where her trusted friend and physician had explained how the baby would experience Phryne's emotions and be affected by them. As Phryne felt the baby moving actively within her belly, she desperately hoped that it was not as afraid as she was. Not that she would blame it if it was, of course; the prospect of entering this world was terrifying enough without the threat of her as a parent. Phryne swallowed hard at the thought, which she attempted to suppress as the baby continued to kick her soundly. Phryne smiled fondly once more as she splayed her fingers across her rounded belly and felt each movement and kick. She remained on the bed for several minutes in a deep, meditative state, as she processed her thoughts and attempted to regain her composure.

 _The baby's fine_ , she reminded herself, _the baby's going to be fine_ , she added, her mind repeating the words like a mantra. _Everything's fine_ , she assured herself, before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Phryne rubbed her tummy affectionately, following the baby's movements with her hand, as it kicked at punched and moved and turned inside her, each movement causing her heart to soar. _I'll make sure of it_ , she thought with conviction, before stroking her belly once more and removing her hand from her body.

Phryne inhaled sharply and rose from the bed, walked slowly towards the wardrobe and removed her long, black velvet coat, which she gently pulled on. She walked slowly towards the dressing table and considered her reflection in the mirror, taking in her pale skin, deep red lips, and bright green eyes. Her eyes then drifted down her body to her prominent rounded mid-section, which was highlighted by the fitted white cashmere jumper she was wearing (which, given how difficult it had been to put on, she strongly suspected she would not be wearing for much longer). Phryne then reached for both sides of her coat and drew it experimentally across herself, to see if she could fasten it across her rounded belly. The material strained against her growing form and, despite showing some initial promise, made it perfectly clear that it had no intention (or ability) to be secured around her pregnant belly; a fact which, surprisingly to herself, did not overly concern the lady detective. The baby was getting bigger. It was growing, it was healthy, it was alive. She didn't care if there wasn't a garment in the world that would fit her; the baby was safe, it was alive. And that was all that mattered.

No matter what else might happen.

Phryne swallowed hard at the sombre thought and moved closer to the dressing table, picking up her black beret and arranging it on her head, before refreshing her lipstick and placing her trademark hue into her black handbag, which she carried across the room and towards the door.

Phryne inhaled deeply and adopting a confident demeanour as she walked along the landing and down the stairs, meeting Jack in the hallway with a small smile. His eyes drifted across her face and he met her gaze with a warm, reassuring expression that made her racing heart still and then soar. Sensing that she was still feeling anxious, Jack sought to adopt their usual method of distracting her until she felt ready to speak. Humour.

"Is that another coat?" Jack asked gently, his eyes drifting quickly from her face to the garment in question. Phryne stared at him quizzically. "I don't think you've worn the same one more than once since being here, and today is only our third day" he said lightly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"Then you should be relieved we aren't staying for a week" she teased. Jack smirked in response.

"There wouldn't have been enough room on the train for your clothes" he responded. Phryne rolled her eyes playfully and sighed. A brief silence fell between them and Jack's soft expression became slightly more serious. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. Phryne looked up at him with wide, expressive eyes.

"I am" she confirmed, offering him a warm smile as she spoke. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding in response. Before either of them could utter another word, there was a knock at the door, which Jack answered.

"Taxi into the city, Sir?" came the voice of a short, stout gentleman in a threadbare suit with a heavy Australian accent. Jack was confirming the fact when his mother walked out of the parlour with Caroline, who was holding her hand obediently and looking up at the man with interest.

Sheila put on her own dark blue coat and helped Caroline with her red pleated coat, securing the black buttons quickly, before placing her little cloche upon her head and assisting her with her white gloves. Phryne watched as Sheila spoke to the child softly, explaining the importance of keeping warm, and kissing her little hands, eliciting a giggle of amusement from her. Phryne felt something stir inside her.

"Right then" said Sheila, as she rose to her feet and took Caroline's hand once more, before turning towards Phryne and Jack. "Are we ready?" Phryne and Jack quickly confirmed the fact and followed the driver down the path and towards the taxi.

Jack held the door open for Phryne and offered her his hand as she stepped into the vehicle first, sitting next to the window. Phryne placed her bag in her lap and rested on hand on her belly, as the baby continued to move and kick inside her. As Jack assisted his mother and niece into the taxi, Phryne found herself wondering how their tiny baby had so much energy, and what it was that caused it to be so active. Not that she minded, of course; quite the opposite, in fact. But as the taxi drove them into one of Australia's most famous cities, Phryne found that the relaxing journey soothed the baby back to sleep, its movements stilling within minutes. She stroked her belly with affection before drawing her coat around her; an action which prompted Jack to turn towards her with an expression of mind concern, which her gentle smile remedied almost immediately. Whilst Jack had always been very observant and considerate, since announcing her pregnancy to him he had been even more attentive towards her than usual (which, until she revealed her condition to him, she had believed to be impossible). But it was not in an oppressive or undermining manner, and it didn't cause her to feel questioned or doubted or suffocated. She felt loved and cared for, and safe; and she was empowered by the knowledge that her baby was too.

And so, when the Robinsons arrived in the heart of the city shortly after half-past nine, Phryne found herself feeling considerably calmer and more relaxed than she had done earlier that morning, and it was a genuine smile which graced her lips as she alighted from the taxi, took Jack's arm, and began to walk down the busy street.

The city of Sydney, much like Melbourne, was busy and crowded and filled with a plethora of sounds, sights and scents. People in suits were hurrying to catch trams, mothers were pulling their children out of the road and onto the safety of the pavements, young women were walking arm in arm and gesturing to various items in shop windows, and delivery boys weaved between the bustling crowds. The air was heavy with the scents of smoke, freshly baked bread and other delightful aromas from local cafés and restaurants. A mixture of various perfumes, soaps and tobacco also lingered in the air which Phryne, with her heightened senses (which she had noticed had become particularly sensitive in recently months) detected almost immediately. The city was busy, bustling and it was alive, and Phryne felt a bubble of excitement at the knowledge.

The Robinsons walked down the pavement and past the shops and other city-goers, with Phryne linking her arm through Jack's as they followed Sheila and little Caroline, who had insisted to her grandmother that she wanted to walk. Phryne watched with interest as Caroline pointed to various displays in the shops they passed, pointing out the colours of the garments, comparing them to those owned by people she knew, and exclaiming 'look!' as she pointed enthusiastically to various articles which took her fancy; which included a very excitable golden retriever puppy, which jumped up at her and placed its little paws on her shoulders, much to her delight. Sheila kept hold of the fearless little lady as the puppy sniffed and licked her thoroughly, before thanking the charming young man who owned her and leading her granddaughter away (much to the child's reluctance). However, Caroline's disappointment at being kept from the puppy was quickly forgotten, as Sheila led the family towards a department store called 'Hart and Sleeve' which, based on her reaction, little Caroline clearly recognised.

"This is one of Caroline's favourite shops" Sheila explained, keeping hold of the hand of the little girl, who was displaying signs of intending to bolt straight into the establishment.

"Mama buyed me a dress" Caroline explained to Phryne, her eyes alight as she spoke. "And the lady gave me a pink bow" she beamed. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"That was very nice of her" Phryne remarked. Caroline nodded enthusiastically in response.

"We need to get you some new black gloves, don't we sweetheart?" Sheila said to Caroline, who bit her lip and lowered her eyes slightly. Sheila smiled and looked up towards Jack and Phryne. "She left one of hers on the tram last week, didn't you?"

"Yes" Caroline replied simply, before looking up at her grandmother with a sweet expression. "I sorry nana."

"It doesn't matter" Sheila assured her warmly, stroking her hand as she spoke. "I'm sure we'll be able to find some new ones in here, won't we?" she asked gently, prompting a series of keen nods from Caroline. Sheila looked back towards Phryne once more. "They have a section towards the back of the store dedicated to baby items" she explained. "Clothes, blankets and so on" she said. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, before looking up towards Jack. "Perhaps we could take a look?"

"Of course" Jack assured her warmly. Phryne relaxed almost immediately.

"Come on nana" Caroline urged, tugging lightly at her grandmother's hand, as she leaned towards the shop. "I show you where the gloves are" she declared, before leading her grandmother into the shop.

"How very kind of you" Sheila responded, much to the amusement of Phryne and Jack, who followed their family inside.

'Hart and Sleeve' was a rather large department store, with tall windows, elaborate displays and immaculately dressed staff. The room was spacious and open-plan, containing a large floor space which contained various mannequins and displays. There were shelves and rails built into all of the wall-space, which were lined with clothes, shoes, scarves and various other items. The store, Phryne quickly realised, catered only for children, and she cast her eyes across it with interest. There were clothes for both boys and girls of various ages and in both classical and modern styles, and she found herself liking the store instantly. And it didn't take her more than a few moments to locate the baby section at the back of the store to the far left. Phryne swallowed hard, gently removed her arm from Jack's, and walked confidently towards it, as Caroline led her grandmother in the opposite direction. Jack watched Phryne for a few moments before slowly following her, his eyes drifting over her as she walked, and watching with interest as she paused before the first set of shelves which were built into the wall.

Phryne paused before the first set of shelves in the section, her eyes drifting up the display curiously, as she made a mental note of the contents. The top shelf and the two beneath it contained blankets varying in colour and material, which Phryne found her attentions drawn to. She reached up and lifted the first two blankets and held them in her hands. The first was a white one made from linen, which felt light and cool and which was folded so neatly that she dare not disturb it. The second one was a closely-knitted item made from cream-coloured wool which felt soft and warm between her fingertips. As soon as she had extracted them from the top shelf, Phryne had found herself experiencing a curiously strong desire to possess them, almost a need, and she found the prospect of returning them to the shelf to be impossible; so much so that, as Jack reached her side, she reached up towards the shelf once more and picked up two more. How many blankets had they bought the baby so far? Half a dozen or so, perhaps? Maybe more? That wouldn't do, surely? They'd need to be laundered frequently and quickly replaced, and it was important that she had plenty of them to hand. And she didn't just need a generous supply of the blankets, but a varied one too, surely? The linen ones for when it was warm, the knitted ones for cooler weather. Phryne found these thoughts racing in her mind, and she felt a sudden flood of panic at the knowledge of how underprepared she was. Indeed, her concern was so strong that she had stacked half a dozen blankets of both linen and cotton in her arms as a curious Jack watched her with interest, maintaining a respectful silence as he stood beside her. It was clear that she was deep in thought, and he had no intention of disturbing her. And so it came as somewhat of a relief to him when she spoke first.

"Do you think fifteen blankets will be enough?" Phryne asked, as she picked up two more, and added them to the four she already had. She recalled the blanket Sheila had made for them, as well as those she had bought quite recently, and added them up in her head. Jack looked at the blankets and considered her question carefully before answering.

"Do you?" he asked gently. The sound of his voice and the question he asked prompted her to turn towards him. Although this was an area in which, Jack was forced to reluctantly admit, he was frustratingly ignorant in, fifteen blankets did seem like rather a lot to him; despite the fact that, he felt fairly confident, Phryne believed it was not enough. It was clear that Phryne was feeling anxious and underprepared, and that the act of buying these items in anticipation of their child's arrival was providing her with some degree of reassurance. And he had absolutely no intentions of taking that from her. Phryne held his gaze for a moment before shrugging lightly.

"I don't know" she admitted quietly, her eyes drifting down towards the carefully folded items in her arms. Jack studied the look on her face for several moments, which was one of deep thought and uncertainty, and he took a single step towards her. She looked up at him almost immediately.

"I'm sure fifteen would be more than enough" Jack said gently, watching as her wide, bright eyes held his gaze. "But we can buy as many as you like" he assured her kindly. Some of the nervousness slowly disappeared from Phryne's expression at his words, and a small smile played on her lips.

"Thank you, Jack" she responded quietly, feeling reassured but slightly embarrassed. She held Jack's gaze for a few moments as she considered her next request. "Perhaps we could take five more to make it an even twenty?" she asked. Jack nodded immediately in agreement, his expression showing no signs of disapproval or frustration. In fact, he walked towards the shelves and selected a small stack of blankets, which he held out to Phryne, whose eyes drifted over them. She placed her hand on the top one and ran her fingers down the pile, feeling the soft, warm fabric against her skin. A small smile graced her lips and she nodded, before looking up at Jack with a grateful expression. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"What would you like to look at next?" Jack asked gently. A small smile played on Phryne's lips.

"That's a very dangerous question to ask me in this particular environment" she teased. Jack smirked in response.

"I'd argue it's a dangerous question to ask you in _any_ environment" Jack responded lightly. Phryne's smile widened and she nodded in agreement. Jack watched as her expression softened and she looked back up to meet his gaze.

"Perhaps we could look at the clothes?" she asked gently. Jack nodded immediately in agreement and followed her to the next row of shelves.

There were two rows of six shelves arranged side by side, with baby clothes for girls on the left and boys' on the right. Phryne's eyes drifted slowly across the shelves, before returning to the first one and examining it closely. The first two shelves of baby girl clothing contained (unsurprisingly) gowns and dresses in a variety of shades, from white to cream and from pale yellow to light pink. There were dresses and gowns and batiste nightgowns in a variety of colours and styles, which Phryne found initially to be overwhelming. Still, she took a couple of steps forwards and carefully sifted through the pile, making note of the materials in silk and cotton, the French seams, the delicate lace, the fine embroidery. She found her busy hands removing several garments as she searched, withdrawing dresses and gowns in white and cream and pastel yellow and pink. Jack remained silent and watched with interest and warmth as Phryne surveyed the clothing (an area which, he would readily admit, was very much her area). The small pile in her arms was increasing with each passing moment, and before she realised it, she had plundered the first three shelves of the girls' clothing and had moved onto the boys', adding more gowns to her pile, as well as rompers in white and cream and blue. After a couple of minutes Phryne adjusted her hold on the items in her arms (which Jack judged to be at least two dozen) and she looked up at him nervously. But his warm, content expression reassured her immediately.

"Would you like those?" Jack asked gently, his eyes drifting from hers to the assorted garments in her arms, and then back to her face. Phryne considered him for a moment before slowly nodding. The nervousness and uncertainty in her eyes tugged at his heart.

"Yes" Phryne admitted gently, before looking down at the clothes and seeming a little embarrassed. "But-"

"Well, that's settled then" Jack said simply, his voice gentle and kind, as he took a step towards Phryne and removed the items from her arms, holding them securely in his own. Phryne looked up at him in surprise and met his gaze with a questioning expression. "There are four more rows of shelves" Jack advised her, his eyes drifting towards the location in question. "Why don't we see if there's anything else we need?" he said kindly. Phryne stared at him for a moment before smiling at him softly. She seemed about to say something but changed her mind, and instead looked up at him with a grateful expression, her body relaxing visibly.

"Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely. Jack offered her a gentle smile and stepped towards her, as they slowly began to survey the other shelves.

Phryne and Jack spent another five minutes in the infant section, where they were (to Phryne's relief) not interrupted by any of the keen members of staff; which, she imagined, was probably due to the fact that she was doing a very good job of selecting a large quantity of items without the need for the retailers' assistance. In the next few minutes Phryne and Jack selected half a dozen more articles of clothing, eight bonnets, four hats and a dozen pairs of tiny socks. Phryne, who had found herself feeling paradoxically relieved by the amount of items they had managed to find but somewhat anxious of what Jack must be thinking of her extravagance, began asking his opinion on the garments, and explained that it was his decision as much as hers. Jack, who was content to allow Phryne to select as many items as necessary to reassure herself, acquiesced to her request, and began to discuss the various garments she selected with her, as well as choosing some which he himself felt drawn to, which Phryne actively encouraged. By the time Sheila and Caroline approached them a few minutes later, having selected two pairs of gloves for the little girl (much to her delight), Phryne and Jack's arms were so laden with garments that Sheila moved to assist them both, relieving them of several items each. Phryne was relieved to find that Sheila did not appear shocked or taken aback by the sheer volume of items that they had selected. In fact, she was smiling.

"Was there anything else you wanted to look at?" Sheila asked kindly.

"I think we've looked enough" Phryne responded, a slight degree of embarrassment present in her tone. Sheila's smile widened.

"It's always best to be prepared" Sheila replied simply. "Shall we?" she invited, as she gestured towards the counter, where two eager-looking assistants were patiently waiting. Phryne nodded in agreement and followed Sheila obediently.

Phryne watched as Sheila handed her stack of items (which consisted of about a dozen articles of baby clothing and two blankets) to the assistant, as she and Jack adjusted their hold on the garments they held.

"Phryne, dear, might I have one of your cards?" Sheila asked. Phryne nodded in response and handed it to her mother-in-law. "Thank you" she said warmly, before handing the item over to the cashier, who was wrapping the items she had handed over. Before Phryne could protest, Sheila then reached into her purse and handed over some banknotes. "Would you please send all these items to this address in Melbourne?" she asked politely. The cashier nodded immediately in assent.

"Oh, Sheila, you don't-" Phryne began.

"I insist" Sheila responded kindly. "I'd pay for all the items if you and my son would allow it, though I'm quite confident you would not" she said gently, offering Phryne a small smile. "So please let me pay for these, hmm?" she said, gesturing towards the small stack of items she had handed over to the cashier. "For my grandchild" she said gently. Phryne found herself feeling both touched and slightly overwhelmed by the sentiment, but she nodded gratefully in response; she could hardly deny her.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely. Sheila rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Thank you" Jack echoed. Sheila nodded.

"You're both most welcome" she said warmly. She had just handed over the money to the cashier when little Caroline, who had been surprisingly quiet, attracting her attention by tugging on her coat.

"Nana, can I has some more dresses too pease?" she asked sweetly. Phryne smiled and looked up at Jack, as the cashier suppressed a laugh.

"You have lots of dresses, sweetheart" Sheila replied tentatively. "The baby doesn't have as many clothes as you do" she explained, as she looked down towards her granddaughter, who looked rather disappointed. "But if you're a good girl, I'm sure we'll be able to find you a new dress today" she said, much to the little girl's delight. Caroline smiled and jumped up and down excitedly. Sheila thanked the cashier and led the excitable little girl away from the counter as Phryne and Jack laid their items down. The elderly cashier, who had white hair and thick-rimmed glasses, looked up at Phryne.

"I'm afraid I got a little carried away" Phryne admitted, this time without embarrassment. The cashier smiled warmly and shook her head.

"Not at all" the cashier responded kindly, as she entered the amounts of each article on the cash register. "I don't believe there is such a thing when it comes to preparing for a baby" she said pensively. Phryne smiled politely in response. "Is this your first?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne replied. The older woman smiled and nodded knowingly, before reading out the total cost. Before Phryne had a chance to reach into her purse, Jack stepped in front of her and handed several bank notes to the cashier, who thanked him as she opened the register. Phryne looked up at him until he met her gaze. The clothes had been quite expensive, and she had been shopping without consideration for the cost as she had fully intended to pay for them herself. Despite the fact that they were married and shopping for _their_ child, she still found the notion of someone else paying for her (or, at least, for things which she was responsible for) rather difficult and unsettling. It had taken her a while to get used to the fact that Jack was now paying all of their household bills. Sensing her confliction, Jack put his wallet back into his breast pocket and placed his hand on Phryne's lower back.

"This isn't just your responsibility, Phryne" he said kindly, his voice warm and soothing. "And I want to" he assured her. Phryne considered his words for a few moments before nodding gently in agreement.

"Thank you" she replied quietly. Jack offered her a small, reassuring smile. "Though if I'd known, I would've chosen more" she teased. Jack's smile widened and he rose his eyebrows.

"Maybe next time" he said gently. Phryne looked up at him with a teasing expression.

"You can count on it" she said lightly, as the cashier handed Jack his change and advised them that the items would arrive at their home in Melbourne by the end of the week. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather excited at the prospect, and she thanked the lady sincerely, before walking out of the shop with her family, feeling considerably more confident than she had done when she'd stepped inside.

Phryne, Jack, Sheila and Caroline spent the next couple of hours exploring the shops of Sydney, venturing into whichever store interested one of the party, and exploring each location thoroughly. Caroline quickly found a light pink dress with embroidery and lace detailing that she adored, which Sheila bought her as promised. The little girl carried her little hand-wrapped package with pride as the family continued to shop, and proudly informed each member of staff they spoke to of its contents. During this time the family visited a variety of shops, from department stores to antique shops and from toy stores to various independent establishments. Although their subsequent sartorial ventures paled in comparison to their achievements in the first department store, Phryne and Jack did pick up several more items in the shops that they visited. One such item was a beautifully bound nineteenth century collection of lullabies, nursery rhymes and children's stories, which were written in French. The charming little text, which Phryne found in an antique's store, contained verses and tales she had never heard of before, but which a cursory glance revealed to be most engaging; and when she found a lullaby entitled 'Clair de Lune', she considered the matter settled, and carried the book towards the counter as she read with interest. In the next store they visited, Phryne had found five stunning shawls knitted in wool of various shades of white and cream, and found herself almost overwhelmed by her desire to have them. She informed Jack quite confidently that shawls were not blankets, 'not technically, at least', and carried them confidently towards the counter, much to Jack's amusement. Later that morning, in another one of Sydney's fine department stores, Phryne found herself drawn to a tiny pair of white baby shoes with soft soles, which were so small that she could fit them in the palm of her hand. Although she had previously dismissed the idea of baby shoes as being arguably obsolete, there was something about this pair that appealed to her greatly, so much so that she was prepared to change her previous stance on the subject; which was, quite possibly, what led to her picking up two other rather similar pairs in cream, which she took to the counter and paid for herself – despite Jack's attempts to convince her to allow him to do so.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Jack, but you have to let me pay for some of the baby's items" Phryne said gently. "Though if you're still feeling generous by the time we return to Melbourne, you'd be more than welcome to accompany me to Madame Fleuri's" she teased. Her threat, however, did not seem to concern Jack overly. In fact, he smiled.

After visiting two antiques' stores, three independent clothing stores and a small bookshop that Phryne had seen Jack studying with interest, Sheila led her family (including a lilting Caroline, who stubbornly refused to be carried and resolutely insisted that she was not tired, despite strong evidence to the contrary) into another department store, taking them directly to the far left of the establishment, where four tall shelves lined a far wall. Phryne's eyes drifted over the display curiously, and she reached out towards a stack of thin white sheets, which felt soft and cool beneath her fingertips.

"Now that you have bought the crib, you'll also be in need of some bedding and sheets for the baby" Sheila explained helpfully. Phryne looked up at her with interest and listened attentively as Sheila talked her through precisely what she and Jack would need, suggested the quantity ('though it is entirely up to you, of course'), and advised her accordingly on the materials and fabrics. Although Phryne usually found her ignorance in matters she needed to understand (especially concerning the baby) frightening and unsettling, she didn't experience these feelings when with Sheila, whose maternal kindness and patience reassured her immeasurably. She felt a similar level of comfort and safety in Sheila's presence as she did in Jack's and as listened to her mother-in-law's helpful advice and guidance, she found herself no longer feeling suffocated by her fear and ignorance; both of which, she was happy to find, were decreasing considerably.

Phryne, who did not wish for Jack to feel excluded and refused to let him allow her to make all the decisions (despite feeling quite confident of his reasons for doing so), involved him directly in the matter and sought his input. Caroline, who found the whole issue rather dull, leaned heavily against her grandmother until she was picked up, and she nuzzled into her without protesting how 'not tired' she was, but declaring that she was 'very, very hungry, nana'. Phryne and Jack then quickly decided to obtain a dozen cotton bedsheets for the crib, which Phryne carried determinedly over to the counter and paid for before Jack could offer to do so. She smiled at him victoriously as she handed her card to the cashier, who she tipped generously, before linking her arm through Jack's and walking out of the store with her family.

After taking Caroline to a quaint little restaurant which served French food (much to Phryne's delight), the family felt suitably refreshed, leaving the restaurant shortly before one o'clock and walking down the opposite side of the street. Caroline, despite her tiredness, quickly spotted a toy store (which Sheila informed Phryne quite confidently that the child could identify 'from a distance of three miles, even if blindfolded'), and they found themselves following the eager little girl inside. As Caroline's hand was released from her grandmother's (under the strict proviso that she did not run in the store or damage any items), Sheila followed her towards a display of dolls, leaving Jack and Phryne to explore the rather unfamiliar territory. Phryne, never one to pass up an opportunity for mischief, was spelling out a most inappropriate word with some very colourful wooden blocks. Jack responded to Phryne's teasing action with a raise of his eyebrows, prompting Phryne to sigh lightly and muddle up the letters, before shrugging her shoulders innocently and moving on to the next display. Phryne was just examining a pair of nutcracker soldier figures, which she felt quite confident Daniel and Jacob would appreciate, when Caroline tugged lightly on her velvet coat, prompting her to look down upon her.

"Look, Fynee!" Caroline encouraged, as she held up a doll with a china face, golden curls and a light purple dress as high as she could, as though fearing Phryne would not appreciate it unless it was as close to her as she could reach.

"How lovely" Phryne commended, as she stroked the doll's golden locks. Caroline nodded avidly in agreement, and looked up at Sheila as she joined them.

"She looks like Allie" Caroline stated, a slight tinge of sadness present in her tone, as she looked down at the toy with affection.

"Who's Allie?" Phryne asked.

"My dolly" Caroline replied simply. Phryne watched her for a moment before looking up at Sheila for an explanation.

"Allie was a doll Caroline received for her second birthday" Sheila explained quietly. "Unfortunately, she fell victim to the boys' cricket game last weekend" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and looked back down towards Caroline.

"Do you like this doll, Caroline?" Phryne asked gently. Caroline nodded slowly in response, her eyes never leaving the doll's face, as she ran her little fingers through its golden locks. "Well, then" Phryne said simply. "Let's go and pay for her, shall we?" she asked. Caroline looked up at Phryne immediately, her surprised expression melting away as she smiled.

"For me?" Caroline asked, her wide eyes staring into Phryne's, as though she didn't quite believe what she was saying. Phryne smiled at her reassuringly.

"For you" Phryne confirmed. Caroline's smile widened and she launched herself at Phryne, hugging her right leg and staring up at her as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Thank you, Fynee!" she said in such a loud and grateful manner that it seemed to be almost theatrical. Phryne smiled in response.

"You are most welcome" Phryne responded. "And we can get these for your brothers" she explained, showing Caroline the nutcracker soldiers, which the little girl did not seem particularly interested in. But she smiled politely in response and reached up to Phryne, holding her hand tightly with her own. Phryne smiled in response and led the little girl towards the counter.

Jack and Sheila stood back and watched as Phryne paid for the items, handing a very eager Caroline her new doll at the earliest opportunity, prompting the little girl to reach up and take Phryne's hand once more. The cashier wrapped the nutcracker soldiers and laid them carefully in a box which she secured with a ribbon, which Phryne put under her arm and carried towards Jack and Sheila, who were watching her with identical expressions. Phryne's eyes drifted between them both.

"What?" she asked curiously. Jack looked from Phryne to Caroline, before glancing at their joined hands, and smiled. There was something very natural, very easy about Phryne's interaction with children, and Jack found himself feeling surprised that she doubted her abilities. It was as his mother said; she's a natural.

"You're going soft, Miss Fisher" Jack joked, as he stepped towards Phryne and eased the wrapped package out from under her arm, holding it for her. Phryne was about to thank him when Caroline spoke.

"She's not Miss Fisher" Caroline said, as she leaned against Phryne and smiled up at her uncle. "She's Fynee" she declared proudly. Phryne raised her eyebrows and fixed Jack with a faux-arrogant stare, which he responded to with a smirk.

"Yes she is" he agreed easily, much to Caroline's delight. She considered it to be her own little victory. They were about to leave the store when Sheila stepped towards Phryne.

"Phryne, I found something I thought you might like" she began, before withdrawing a small rectangular box from her pocket and handing it to her.

Phryne accepted the small package with surprise, and noticed immediately that the design of the box and ribbon were identical to the one she had just received when purchasing the toy soldiers. She opened it carefully and removed the lid, looking inside and finding her breath hitching at what it contained.

Inside the box, safely held in several sheets of white tissue paper, was a beautiful silver rattle. It had a thin, silver handle in the centre, with an intricate pattern etched across it. At either end were perfectly rounded silver spheres with similar patterns around the centre. It was stunning.

"I know it's not encrusted in jewels…" Sheila began, drawing Phryne from her thoughts as she referred to a conversation they had had the day before. "But I thought it was rather striking" she said gently. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"It is" she confirmed, warmth present in her tone. "Thank you" she added, smiling as she spoke. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"It was my pleasure" Sheila responded sincerely, as Phryne carefully placed the lid back onto the top of the box, and wound the ribbon around it. "Shall we?" she asked. Jack nodded and walked up to Phryne, who put the little box into her handbag before taking his arm, and following her family out of the store.

After visiting a few more stores as they made their way back through the city, the Robinsons decided to go home, and were about to hail a passing taxi when Phryne caught sight of something through an antique store's window which caught her interest. She stopped walking suddenly and Jack quickly paused and turned towards her, prompting his mother and Caroline to do the same.

"Would you mind if I-?" Phryne began.

"Not at all, please" Sheila responded, gesturing towards the shop, as led Caroline inside, behind Phryne and Jack.

Phryne walked slowly but confidently into the modest store, which was small but well-stocked, and contained many rather eccentric pieces of furniture and other items. Her attentions, however, were focused on a single item, something she had spotted from the street as she'd looked curiously through the shop window; an item which she had walked towards and now stood before, her eyes drifting over it with interest, as a small smile played upon her lips.

It was a rocking chair.

As she heard Jack's steps come to a stop just behind her, Phryne took a small step forward and reached out towards the back of the chair, which was made from a dark wood (possibly mahogany) and was clearly of Victorian design. It had clearly been restored quite recently, as the seat, back and arms of the chair were upholstered in cream, and the cushioned seat looked sinfully comfortable. Phryne ran her hand along the curved top of the back of the chair, which she pushed slightly with her hand, causing it to rock gently back and forth, back and forth, in a series of soothing motions. The chair rocked silently as Phryne stared at it, completely enraptured, as she watched it with interest and unblinking eyes. As she stared at the moving seat, she found her mind conjuring up an image of herself sitting in it with an infant swaddled in fabric, rocking gently back and forth. After a short period of silence she felt Jack's hand on her lower back, which drew her somewhat from her thoughts and vision, and caused her to turn her head slightly towards him, meeting his warm gaze with a curious expression.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked gently. Phryne nodded and turned back towards the chair.

"I do" she said confidently, her eyes drifting over it once more, before she tilted her head back to face him. "Do you?" she asked. Jack smiled gently in response and nodded in confirmation, as Sheila stepped forward with Caroline and began to examine the chair; which Caroline, adhering to the customs of every child, immediately leapt onto, rocking herself back and forth with delight. Sheila stilled the chair and rose her eyebrows, prompting the child to sit perfectly still as her grandmother ran her expert eyes over it.

"It really is quite beautiful" Sheila remarked. "Didn't you say the furniture for the nursery was mahogany?" she asked, as she ran her hand along the back.

"Yes, it is" Jack confirmed. Sheila nodded in response and returned her attentions to the rocking chair. Jack looked at Phryne once more, caught sight of the warm look in her eyes as she stared at the chair, and found himself walking instinctively towards the counter. "Excuse me" he said to the proprietor, who turned immediately towards him.

By the time Phryne had followed Jack to the counter, he had already written a cheque to the proprietor and handed it to him with one of Phryne's cards, which the older man nodded at before disappearing towards the rocking chair.

"Jack?" Phryne asked gently, prompting him to turn towards her.

"You like it and it matches the rest of the furniture" Jack said simply, having anticipated her next question. Phryne was about to speak but seemed to reconsider.

"Yes, but…" she responded slowly, her voice quiet and gentle, as she struggled to find the words to convey precisely what it was that she was trying to say. "Jack, this isn't just about what I want" she explained. Jack met her gaze and nodded in understanding and looked upon her with affection.

"Then I suppose it's fortunate that we both appear to want the same thing" he said warmly, offering her a gentle smile as he spoke, which Phryne returned.

"Will you at least let me pay for it?" she asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"No" Jack said easily, prompting Phryne to sigh lightly and suppress a laugh, as she looked up and met his gaze.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, her voice warm and sincere. Jack placed his hand in the centre of her lower back and she leaned into him instinctively.

"You're welcome" he replied simply. Phryne closed her eyes and leaned against him.

After finishing their business in the antique store, Jack hailed a taxi for himself and his family, assisting Phryne, his mother and his niece inside, before they were driven back to Sheila's home in Darlinghurst. Caroline, who had had a very busy day and had been resolute in her decision not to be carried, fell asleep in the taxi almost immediately, leaning into her grandmother and hugging her doll tightly with her left arm as she sucked her thumb. Phryne watched her as she slept, and considered how still she was, which was quite a contrast from how excitable and active she had been throughout the day; which was a trait her own baby seemed to share with its cousin, as it appeared to be summersaulting inside her. Unfortunately for Phryne, her child's every movement was punctuated by a sharp kick to her bladder, which was proving to be increasingly problematic as well as uncomfortable. It came as a considerable relief when the taxi pulled up outside Sheila's home, and Phryne walked quickly up the path behind Sheila, who was carrying her sleeping grandchild in her arms. They had scarcely walked through the door when Phryne quickly excused herself and hurried upstairs.

After visiting the bathroom Phryne found herself experiencing a degree of comfort and relief which was bordering on euphoria, and Sheila smiled at her knowingly as she met her on the landing, as she carried her sleeping granddaughter (who had, by some miracle, managed to keep hold of her new doll) towards her bedroom.

"I'll be downstairs in just a moment" Sheila assured her. Phryne nodded in acknowledgement and headed downstairs, removing her coat and cloche and hanging them up, before placing her handbag on the table on the side and walking into the parlour. Jack, who had been standing by the fireplace, turned around to face her, and smiled at her gently as he walked towards her.

"Alright?" he asked quietly.

"I will be" Phryne sighed. "When you tell your child to stop using my bladder as a football" she said, widening her eyes at the final word. Jack offered her a sympathetic look.

"I can only apologise" Jack responded gently.

"So you should" Phryne replied lightly. Jack smiled in response.

"Why don't we sit down?" Jack suggested, before leading her towards the couch to the far right. Phryne followed him slowly.

"Why is everyone so determined to make me sit down?" she asked curiously, her tone devoid of accusation or annoyance. "I've been standing for almost three decades" she advised him lightly. Jack turned towards her as he reached the couch.

"Then it sounds that you are long overdue" Jack replied lightly, suppressing a smirk as he gestured towards the couch. Phryne smiled and shook her head in response as she sat down. Which, in truth, she really had been quite keen to do. It was already just after two o'clock and she'd barely sat down all day.

Jack and Phryne spent a couple of minutes talking about their recent purchases, and were in the process of discussing the book which Phryne had purchased when Sheila entered the room, and they both looked up at her.

"Caroline is fast asleep" Sheila advised as she sat down on the couch opposite Phryne and Jack. "Unsurprisingly" she added.

"She certainly did a fair amount of walking" Phryne commented sympathetically. Her own feet and lower back were protesting quite strongly about her own exertion, and she found herself experiencing most welcome relief as she leaned back against the cushioned couch. Sheila smiled gently in response.

"And we certainly did a fair amount of shopping" Sheila replied, meeting her son's gaze as she spoke. Jack smiled gently in response but did not rise to the bait. Much to Phryne's disappointment. "But all in a most worthy cause" she added, and her family agreed.

Sheila, Phryne and Jack spent the next few minutes discussing the items they had acquired that day, with Sheila reassuring them both about the quantity of garments they had already purchased, and offering them some advice on the outstanding items they needed, which they both accepted gratefully. After leaving them both for a couple of minutes to prepare some tea (and hot lemon cordial in Phryne's case), Sheila laid the tray of beverages down upon the table between them, poured the cups of hot refreshments for her family, and sat back in her seat for a moment, allowing them both to take a few sips before she broached the subject which had been at the forefront of her mind for some time.

"Before you go home tomorrow morning, there is something I was hoping to talk to you about" Sheila said gently. Her words prompted Phryne to look up at her immediately, holding her cup with both hands and nodding encouragingly. Jack also watched his mother attentively. "I realise that you both have a very strong support system at home – at your home – and that you are surrounded by people who are ready and able to assist you, with the baby" she continued. Phryne listened with interest and nodded encouragingly in response. "And I just wanted to let you know that I am one of them" she said gently. "Of course, if I'm overstepping the mark, please do tell me, but I…" she said, trailing off slightly as she attempted to find the right words. "I want you both to know that, despite the fact we live so far apart, I want to do everything I can to help you both, and the baby. As much as you want me to, of course" she explained. Phryne, who was somewhat confused, smiled politely and nodded. "The baby is due in mid to late September, isn't it?"

"Yes" Jack confirmed. Sheila nodded in understanding.

"Well, what I was wondering, was – provided you want me to, of course" Sheila continued, her eyes drifting between Jack and Phryne as she spoke, before focusing upon her daughter-in-law. "I was wondering if you would like me to come to Melbourne in September" she said gently. "I can come down before the baby is due to arrive and do… whatever it is you'd like me to do… or I could come afterwards if you'd prefer – if you'd like me to, of course" she added hastily. "I can come as early as you like and will stay for as long as you like" Sheila assured Phryne, who was watching her intently. "Now, I… I realise that you are surrounded by people – Jack, and Dr MacMillan, your aunt, Dorothy and dear Mr Butler – and I know that they will all take very good care of you and the baby" she explained. "And I certainly wouldn't want you to feel overwhelmed" she said confidently, prompting Phryne to smile gently in response, nodding automatically as she attempted to suppress the tears which were stinging her eyes. "But I want you to know that I am here for you – for all of you" she said kindly, "and I want to help you as much as I can" she stated with conviction. "Just as I helped Anna with my other grandchildren" she said warmly. "Coming down to be with you, whether it's in early September or late, or whenever you would like me to, would not be difficult or inconvenient or impractical in any way" she assured her, having anticipated Phryne's concerns. "It would be an honour" she stated with conviction.

Phryne stared at Sheila for a few moments, finding herself feeling suddenly rather emotional at Sheila's kind words and generous offer. She smiled gently and nodded in response as she managed to regain her composure; which was aided immeasurably by the feeling of Jack's strong hand on her lower back.

"That's a very generous offer" Phryne said gently, smiling grateful as she spoke. "But… what about Anna and the children?" she asked. Sheila smiled gently; she had anticipated this concern also.

"The children will be back at school in early September, and Caroline will just be starting too" Sheila advised. Phryne felt relief and hope flood through her as she considered the possibility of Sheila's offer.

"And you… you want to..?" Phryne began quietly.

"Of course I do, my dear" Sheila replied warmly, her tone and her words touching Phryne deeply. "I want to help you and Jack and my new grandchild in any way I can, as much as I can" she stated sincerely. "But I don't want to overstep the mark."

"There is absolutely no danger of that" Phryne assured her. Sheila smiled gently in response, and Phryne turned towards Jack, who stroked her back encouragingly.

Although Phryne hated to admit her fears or appear vulnerable (even in front of Jack), there were many aspects of this pregnancy – especially when considering the later stages – that terrified her. But when she was with Jack and Sheila, she found that this fear was reduced considerably; she felt safe with them both, she felt protected. Their confidence and kindness and their warmth reassured her immeasurably, and when she was in their company she found herself feeling calmer and more relaxed than she had believed was possible, and sometimes she even forgot about her fears completely; for a short while, at least. But the fears, she knew, could not (and must not) be ignored. And part of her – the scared, vulnerable part of her – wanted Sheila to be with her. Although she wouldn't admit it to Jack, the concept of childbirth absolutely terrified her; there was so much about it she didn't know or understand, and she feared the answers even more than she feared asking Mac the questions. It was inevitable, she knew, that she would go into labour; but she wasn't ready to think about it, not now. Not yet. Pregnancy and childbirth were, she knew, the most precarious and dangerous experiences of a woman's life. Despite Mac and Jack and everyone else assuring her she was healthy and so was the baby, no one could guarantee that they would remain that way, anymore than they could predict how her labour would progress, and whether any complications would arise. And if issues did arrive when she was in labour – with either her baby or with her – she wanted to make sure that Jack wouldn't be alone. That he was supported and taken care of even when he denied he needed it (as he would). And if something happened to her, he would need help with the baby, especially in the immediate aftermath of events. She didn't want him to be alone, and she knew that there were only a handful of people she trusted to ensure that he and the baby were alright. And Sheila Robinson was at the top of that list. It was this final factor, combined with the closeness she felt to Jack's mother, that prompted her to push aside her fears of appearing vulnerable and ask Sheila a question which was the result of that terrifying combination of love and fear. But mainly love.

"Would you…" Phryne began, faltering for a moment as she forced her emotions aside. "Would it be possible for you to come down in early September?" she asked gently, as she attempted to conceal the nervousness in her voice.

If Jack was surprised at Phryne's request – be it the candidness of her question or the speed with which she asked it – he did not reveal it; he simply rubbed her back soothingly as she spoke. In truth, the question did not surprise him at all. But it provided him with immeasurable reassurance and relief. As did his mother's answer.

"Of course I will" Sheila replied warmly, the worried look in the younger woman's prompting her to rise from her seat and move towards her instinctively, the gesture causing the lady detective's breath to hitch. And as Sheila Robinson sat down on the couch beside her and drew her into a close embrace, she found herself almost losing control completely. "Of course I will" Sheila assured her, her voice kind and soothing as she held her close. Phryne swallowed hard and closed her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek until it became painful in an attempt to stop the tears which threatened to spill. Phryne inhaled deeply before releasing a slow breath, as she drew her arms up Sheila's back and returned the embrace.

"Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

Frederick Burn was still reeling from his conversation with Maria Salvatore. He wasn't the type of man to be easily intimidated, certainly not by women – but _she_ terrified him. Her voice, her eyes, her gestures – her very presence – were utterly unnerving. He'd never met anyone like her; in fact, the serial killer he interviewed on death row in 1927 who had taken the lives of eight people – including his own parents – had been less intimidating than that woman.

He had known something was wrong when Cesare had called him, and advised him that Maria wanted to see him immediately; Maria had never wanted to see him before; not _really_ , at least, and certainly not immediately. When he did arrive, although she did not tell him precisely what had happened, she judged from the looks she was giving Cesare (who was remaining unprecedentedly silent) that it was probably something to do with him. But Frederick Burn did not consider himself to be a stupid man, and he kept his mouth shut, and focused his attentions instead on Maria Salvatore, who had given him a very specific – very important – set of instructions, which he was currently in the process of carrying out. She had given him a task which had sent him, first to a local florist, and then to the Royal Women's Hospital, where he had just arrived. His purpose, he gathered, being to clean up Cesare Cipriano's mess.

Frederick Burn smoothed down his cheap brown suit as he got out of the taxi, before shaking the inexpensive flowers (the cheapest bouquet he could find) back to life, and walking confidently into the hospital.

It had been in the summer of 1919, three months after Frederick Burn had just got his first job at _The Globe_ , when the former editor of the paper had given him a piece of advice that would stay with him until his dying day. _"The key to success in journalism isn't hiding and being invisible"_ he had advised him, _"but being visible without people even realising"_ he had said. At the time he hadn't understood completely (or, admittedly, at all) what the old man had meant. But slowly, as his career developed, he began to grasp the concept. Completely.

A man trying to be invisible will usually be noticed; he'll give himself away somehow. But someone who is visible does not run that risk, provided they are cautious and provided they are smart. And Frederick Burn believed himself to be both of these.

And so it was will barely-concealed arrogance that he walked down the corridor with his flowers (which would provide a suitable pretext for his presence anywhere in the hospital; if he were questioned, he could simply pretend he was visiting a sick relative and was lost). In his experience through a decade of journalism, people could always be made to believe what the evidence suggested. Frederick Burn smiled to himself at the knowledge.

On that busy Monday afternoon in the hospital, no one gave him a second glance as he walked through the corridors in the maternity department, cautiously avoiding staff and patients, whose attentions were focused on themselves or each other, but certainly not him. And finally, after almost an hour, he found what he was looking for.

Or, more specifically, _who_.

A young nurse with light brown hair and grey eyes stepped out of one of the private rooms, holding a pail containing bloodied clothing out before her as far as her arms would reach. The condition of her uniform, her youth and her reaction to the blood told Frederick Burn immediately of her newness and inexperience. He'd wager that being a nurse wasn't turning out to be exactly what she'd expected, and she'd jump at the chance at a change, especially the change he would be offering her. And she was pretty too.

Frederick Burn smirked and walked slowly towards her, his footsteps echoing on the freshly polished floor, as the pale nurse (who was turning a shade whiter with each passing moment) turned towards him with tired eyes.

"G'day, nurse" Began Mr Burn, adopting his most charming smile. The young nurse blinked and lowered the pail slightly.

"Hello" she replied, her voice quiet and dull. "How can I help you?" she asked, almost mechanically. Frederick Burn smiled slightly.

"You new?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"You like it here?" he asked. The young nurse stared at him for a few moments.

"Yes" she lied. Frederick Burn removed his hat and offered her another smile.

"Frederick Burn, journalist" he stated, offering her his card. The nurse considered him for a moment, accepted his card warily, and glanced at it for a moment before responding.

"Carla Reece" she replied. Frederick Burn nodded and offered her the flowers.

"It's nice to meet you, Carla" he said confidently. "Here now, what's a pretty little thing like you doin' in a place like this, eh?" he asked, nodding towards the bucket as he spoke. Carla stared at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Gotta pay the bills somehow" she replied evenly. Frederick Burn nodded in understanding.

"There's easier ways, y'know" he replied. Carla stared at him in anticipation. "You're a very pretty girl. You wanna be an actress?" he asked. For the first time since he'd met her, Carla's eyes lit up, and Frederick Burn knew in that instant that she'd be perfect for the job. "I'm doin' a piece for the paper on young girls with big screen dreams" he lied. "If you were in it – which you could be – your picture'd be all over Australia" he advised her. "And the directors would be linin' up to sign you up" he responded. "And I'd pay you much better than this place does" he said easily. Carla's expression softened and she smiled slightly.

"Really?" she asked uncertainly. Frederick Burn nodded confidently in response.

"Absolutely" he returned. "You don't wanna be here your whole life, do ya?" he asked, feigning disbelief. "Pretty little thing like you" he said easily. "Wouldn't wanna waste all that potential…"

"And you'll do it?" she asked keenly. "You'll put me in your paper?"

"Of course, darlin'" he replied easily, before offering her the flowers once more. "But first, there's somethin' I need you to do for me" he said.

Carla stared at Frederick Burn for a moment, feeling his card in one hand and the pail of bloodied clothes in the other, as she considered his offer.

Carla Reece put the pail on the floor and accepted the flowers.


	90. Chapter 69

Following Phryne's acceptance of Sheila's kind offer to stay with them at Wardlow ahead of their baby's arrival, the family spent some time discussing the arrangements. After Phryne advised Sheila that Mac believed the baby was due towards the end September, they agreed that Sheila would travel down to Melbourne on the 14th or 15th of September, enabling her to spend time with them during the final weeks of Phryne's pregnancy. After detecting some nervousness in her daughter-in-law's face whilst discussing the dates, Sheila took Phryne's hand and looked into her eyes with a reassuring expression.

"The baby will come when it's ready to, Phryne" Sheila explained gently. "And when that time comes, you will not be alone" she stated with conviction. "I'll be with you about a week and a half to two weeks before your due date, but if you want me to come earlier, I can. I'm only a phone call away" she offered kindly. Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded.

"We can ask Dr MacMillan if she's able to advise us of the date when the baby is due, and we can always discuss the dates again if we're able to get a more specific timescale" Jack suggested helpfully. Phryne nodded again.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, to both Jack and Sheila. Sheila offered her a warm smile.

After deciding Sheila's anticipated trip to Melbourne in September, Phryne found herself realising just how close the date was, which caused her to feel rather anxious and panicked. It therefore came as a great relief when the family were distracted from the conversation by Anna and the children, who arrived home shortly before four o'clock. The boys had barely made it through the front door when they hurried into the parlour in search of Jack and Phryne, and were standing before them so quickly that Phryne found herself blinking in surprise.

"Hello Phryne" said Daniel timidly. Phryne offered him a reassuring smile.

"Hello" Phryne replied warmly. "Did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yes" he replied immediately, his eyes brightening at the question. "We learned about the ancient romans and the aqua-ducks" he informed her. Phryne bit her lip at his sweet mispronunciation and nodded.

"How interesting" she replied sincerely. Daniel, who seemed much brighter than before and imbued with confidence, smiled.

"Uncle Jack, can we play football in the garden?" asked Jacob keenly. Jack considered the question for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, of course" Jack replied. "Daniel, would you like to join us?" he asked, turning towards his oldest nephew. Daniel stared at Jack.

"Can Phryne play?" Daniel asked gently. Jack turned towards Phryne, who was smiling gently at Daniel.

"I'm afraid not" Phryne responded tentatively. "But I would like to watch you play" she said keenly. "See if you can beat your Uncle Jack" she added quietly, flashing the little boy a conspiratorial smile, which he returned.

"Okay, Phryne" Daniel replied quietly, before looking up at his uncle for confirmation, and then turning on the spot and heading into the corridor. Jacob was reaching for Jack's hand as he rose from his seat beside Phryne.

"Is Caroline asleep, mother?" asked Anna, who had just entered the room after hanging up the coats and bags.

"Yes, dear" replied Sheila, who rose from Phryne's side and walked towards her daughter.

"I'll go and check on her" Anna advised. "Was she alright?"

"She always is" Sheila responded warmly, offering a small smile as she spoke.

As Sheila and Anna discussed Caroline and the preparations of dinner, Phryne rose from her seat before Jack had a chance to offer her his hand (which was currently held by Jacob), and they walked together through the house and towards the garden.

Jacob hurried ahead across the impeccably maintained lawn and picked up a brown leather football from behind a tree, as Jack walked Phryne towards the garden furniture, watching over her until she sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne looked up at him with a grateful expression and shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you" Phryne replied gently, her eyes drifting towards the boys, who were walking across the lawn. "Go and have fun with your nephews" she advised. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"I'll be just over there if you need me" Jack said gently, gesturing towards the back of the garden.

"And I'll be right _here_ if you need me" Phryne responded, offering him a warm smile. Jack returned the gesture and nodded, before turning on his heel and heading towards the garden.

Jack, who was apparently used to the garden football ritual, quickly located two small terracotta pots which held pink and yellow pansies, and stationed them opposite each other at the other end of the garden, facing away from the house. Phryne smiled gently at the memories of creating make-shift goals (which had been done using objects considerably more unsavoury than flowerpots during her own youth), as she got comfortable on the wrought iron chair and watched as Jacob handed the ball to Jack. She noticed Jack talking to Jacob and gesturing to various parts of the garden which, she suspected, was also part of this ritual. Daniel, who had been moving some of the other potted plants out of harm's way, walked slowly back towards Phryne, who looked up at him in anticipation.

"Are you sure you can't play with us, Phryne?" Daniel asked gently.

Phryne felt her heart sink. Although she would have gladly taken part in the game, she felt that her present condition would make her participation ill-advised. Indeed, she felt quite confident that it would make Jack feel incredibly worried about her; and she was rather good at causing that as it was. And the prospect of the ball hitting her in the stomach didn't even bear thinking about…

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I'm afraid I can't" Phryne said regrettably, her voice low and gentle. "My doctor has told me that I need to be careful, so I can't play football or cricket or other games at the moment" she explained. "But would you like to read together after dinner?" she asked. Daniel's eyes lit up and he nodded keenly.

"Yes please" he responded gently, offering her one of Jack's sweet half-smiles. Phryne felt herself relax completely. "Can we read _Treasure Island_?" he asked keenly. Phryne smiled.

"Of course we can" she assured him. Daniel smiled and nodded.

"Daniel!" called Jacob. "Daniel!" he called again, when the first call was not answered immediately. Phryne met Daniel's gaze.

"I'll be right here" Phryne assured him warmly. Daniel considered her for a moment before nodding, ignoring his brother's third call (which resulted in Jack saying Jacob's name in a stern tone), before disappearing across the garden towards his brother and uncle.

Phryne leaned back in the seat and sighed contently as she watched Jack and his nephews discuss the arrangements for the game. Jack's frequent gestures towards the house made it quite clear that the boys were strictly prohibited from kicking the ball in that direction, and she found herself smiling as Jacob seemed to begin to protest. Phryne bit her lip and watched with amusement as Jack listened attentively to his nephew, before calmly explaining something to him, which seemed to appease him. Jacob nodded in response and handed the ball to Daniel, who put it on the ground before him as Jack moved into the centre of the goal.

"Mind my plants, you three!" called Sheila, who had appeared behind Phryne with a tray. Jack raised a hand in acknowledgement and Sheila rose her eyebrows.

"Yes, nana" called Daniel who turned towards her, despite having one foot balanced on top of the ball.

"Yes nana" echoed Jacob, who turned around distractedly as he spoke. Sheila nodded and laid the tray down upon the table.

"Would you like something to drink, Phryne?" Sheila asked warmly, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. The tray was laden with a large jug of lemonade with ice and lemon, and there were two plates stacked with a variety of biscuits. Her mouth began to water, and the look in her eyes alone prompted Sheila to begin pouring her a glass before she even had a chance to respond.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, as Sheila handed her the generous glass. She then poured herself one and sat down beside Phryne, placing a plate of biscuits on the table between them. She offered Phryne a conspiratorial smile and took a biscuit, prompting Phryne to do the same.

"Jacob!" called Jack, prompting both Phryne and Sheila to turn towards them, and watch as the young boy attempted to be aiming the ball directly at the large tree behind Jack. Sheila shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"Are you worried about your plants?" Phryne asked gently. Sheila smiled and lowered the glass from her lips.

"Do you see those terracotta pots to the left?" she asked, gesturing to five pots containing pansies, which Phryne suspected were about to be planted, along with their two siblings who were currently acting as goalposts.

"Yes, they're lovely" Phryne commended. Sheila nodded in agreement.

"I used to have a dozen of them" she informed her, before taking another sip. Phryne smiled sympathetically.

"My condolences" Phryne responded. Sheila chuckled.

"It's no matter" Sheila responded easily. "And I'd rather lose those than my windows" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you would" Phryne responded, before raising her glass to her lips and drinking some of the ice-cold, refreshing liquid. It was delicious.

"And Jack always manages to keep the boys relatively calm, even when they're having fun" Sheila said, as she took another sip. Phryne smiled gently.

"Yes, I'd imagine he does" she replied gently, toying with her own glass as she watched them play. Sheila caught sight of the pensive expression in Phryne's eyes and smiled softly.

"I'm sure that all of our windows will be safe for the foreseeable future" Sheila reassured her. Phryne turned towards her with a gentle smile to the words, which she knew were filled with significance and meaning. She was about to respond when the familiar sound of a child's laughter greeted them from the doorway into the kitchen, just as Anna came out carrying her happy daughter, whose eyes drifted immediately towards Phryne.

"Fynee!" proclaimed Caroline, who was still holding her new doll in a vice-like grip as she balanced on her mother's hip. "Fynee" she repeated, leaning away from Anna and towards Phryne.

"Caroline, be careful" Anna advised, as she adjusted her hold on the little girl, who was still reaching for Fynee.

"Fynee pease" Caroline said sweetly, her arms outstretched towards Phryne once more. Phryne looked up at Anna and offered her a gentle smile and a nod, which prompted her to set the little girl down onto Phryne's lap.

"I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner if anyone needs anything" Sheila said kindly as she rose from her seat, taking her glass of lemonade and another biscuit with her, as Caroline put her little arms around Phryne's neck.

Caroline immediately began to make herself quite at home on Phryne, swinging her legs over thighs and leaning against her, resting her head on her chest as she clutched her doll tightly, and snuggled into Phryne. Phryne felt Caroline's small weight against her rounded belly, which seemed to be an obstacle for the little girl in her quest to get comfortable, but it was something that she quickly remedied, and she was lying against Phryne quite contently, her golden curls tickling Phryne's chin. Phryne held onto Caroline instinctively to support her, placing her left arm over her legs and her right one around her back as she held her to her. Caroline sighed gently and snuggled deeper into Phryne, and seemed to be on the cusp of sleep once more, until a familiar sensation inside Phryne brought her immediately back to consciousness.

It seemed that the baby had become aware of the close proximity of another person to its mother's stomach, and had responded to the presence of the person by kicking them firmly. Phryne quickly registered the sensation when Caroline sat bolt upright, grabbing a handful of Phryne's cashmere jumper to support herself as she turned to face her.

"Ow!" Caroline protested, as she stared at Phryne with a confused expression. Phryne placed her hand on her back to support her and was about to respond, when Caroline continued to speak. "Baby kicked me" she declared, as she continued to stare at Phryne, as though waiting for an explanation.

"It's just saying hello, darling" said Anna, saving Phryne, who wasn't sure of precisely how she should be responding. "If I pushed myself against you when you were trying to sleep I'm sure I'd be kicked too" she said lightly, tickling Caroline on her side, prompting the little girl to arch her back and erupt into a fit of giggles. Anna looked up at Phryne and gave her a small smile, as the lady detective kept a firm hold on the wriggling child.

After a few moments Caroline's laughed subsided, and the excitable three year old calmed herself almost completely, before placing a small hand on Phryne's rounded belly and staring at it.

"Bad baby" Caroline declared, clearly attempting to adopt a tone her mother or grandmother used when chastising her; it was an amusing attempt and Phryne and Anna felt proud of themselves that they managed not to laugh.

"The baby wasn't being bad" Phryne said gently. "It was saying 'hello'" she explained. Caroline looked up at her for a moment, her eyes locking with Phryne's as she considered this information.

"Baby said hello to me?" she asked for clarification. Phryne smiled at her warmly and nodded. Caroline's eyes brightened and she looked down at Phryne's tummy. "Hello baby" she responded, as she stroked her hand tenderly across Phryne's rounded middle, her fingers drifting lightly across her taut skin. Caroline's gentle ministrations were quickly rewarded with a series of further kicks, which delighted her, eliciting further laughter from her. Anna smiled brightly in response, and Phryne found herself feeling imbued with warmth.

Caroline spent a few minutes talking to the baby, patting Phryne's stomach affectionately and introducing her new dolly as 'Amy' and encouraging her to greet the baby too, before talking about a variety of subjects with such speed that Phryne struggled to keep up. Phryne watched the scene with interest whilst holding her right hand supportively on Caroline's back; although the child felt quite secure, she was not accustomed to young children, certainly not being sat on by them, and therefore did not wish to take any risks. Phryne was so completely engrossed in the conversation that Caroline was having with the baby that she was taken off-guard somewhat when the little girl turned her head towards her and met her gaze.

"Can I has a biscuit, pease?" she asked sweetly, her wide eyes staring into Phryne's. Phryne looked towards Anna, who nodded reassuringly, prompting her to pick up the plate.

"Of course" Phryne said kindly.

"Thank you" Caroline replied, as she picked up a biscuit and held it tightly in her little hand. "Can Amy has one too?" she asked.

"I don't think Amy's hungry, darling" Anna interceded. "Allie never was" she reminded her. Caroline nodded absently in defeat and began to nibble on her biscuit, which caused a litter of crumbs to fall onto Phryne's jumper. "Caroline, be careful" Anna cautioned.

"It's alright" Phryne said quietly to Anna, who smiled gently in response. She didn't even want to think about how much Phryne's outfit cost, and although she didn't seem to mind, the idea of her little girl smearing it with sticky hands or littering it with crumbs was most unsettling.

"Thank you for buying Amy" Anna said sincerely, as Caroline continued to nibble at her biscuit. "That was very kind."

"It was no trouble" Phryne replied easily. "Caroline was very helpful today" she added affectionately. "I bought the boys toys too, which I was going to give them after dinner" she explained. "They seem rather preoccupied at the moment" she said with a smile. Anna grinned in response.

"Thank you, Phryne" she responded warmly. "That's very generous of you" she added. Phryne smiled in response and rubbed Caroline's back soothingly, as the little girl sighed contently and leaned into her once more.

"Not at all" Phryne replied kindly, holding Caroline securely against her as she watched Jack and the boys playing football; a game which the baby was currently displaying its strong intentions of joining in.

At half-past five the family were called away from their activities in the garden and invited into the house for dinner. A meal which, Phryne reminded herself as she walked into the house with Jack, would be their final dinner in Sheila's home for some time. And, in her case, possibly ever. Phryne attempted to suppress these concerns and enjoy dinner with her family which, given how delicious the roasted duck and accompanying vegetables were, was much easier than she had anticipated. She made a mental note to ask Mr Butler to acquire some duck for future dinners at her own home. However, the thoughts of returning home filled her with both excitement and anxiety, and she found herself feeling suddenly rather unsettled; whilst she was looking forward to seeing Dot, Mr B, Mac and Jane (and even her Aunt Prudence) again, she found the prospect of leaving Sheila's house rather worrying. She had thoroughly enjoyed the time she had spent with Jack's family, who had been so welcoming and attentive, which was a far cry from the experiences she had with her own family. It was this, combined with the fact that she knew the next time she would see Sheila would be shortly before the baby's arrival, that caused her to feel slightly overwhelmed. Thankfully, Sheila and Anna were too preoccupied with the antics of Jacob (who had accidentally dropped his pavlova onto the floor) and Caroline (who was, as always, wearing her dessert) to notice that she herself was unable to eat hers. Jack, however, did notice her sudden absence of appetite, and the pale hue her cheeks had adopted. Phryne became aware of his observations when she felt a familiar hand upon her thigh, prompting her to look towards him with an impassive expression. She saw the question in his eyes and placed her hand over his in response, squeezing it gently and offering him a gentle smile. Jack watched her for a moment, before turning his hand over in hers and clasping her hand reassuringly, lacing his fingers between hers. It was a simple gesture that comforted her immeasurably.

Shortly after half-past six, Phryne and Jack led the boys into the parlour, whilst Sheila cleaned up after dinner (firmly declining Jack's offers of assistance and kindly suggesting he spend time with the children) and Anna cleaned up Caroline. Once inside the parlour, the boys were presented with their nutcracker soldiers, which were met with strong approval and words of gratitude. Jacob immediately engaged Jack's attentions and requested they played soldiers together, and attempted to entice his older brother to join them. Daniel, however, politely declined the offer, and walked towards Phryne, who he presented with a book.

"Can you read this with me, please?" Daniel asked gently, as he handed Phryne a well-read tome. Phryne turned the red-covered book over in her hands, making note of the black and gold illustrations and golden lettering which spelled out the title.

"Aesop's Fables" Phryne read with approval, her eyes meeting Daniel's. "I haven't read these since I was a child" she added reflectively, before meeting the keen eyes of the little boy before her once more. "Of course I'll read this with you" she said warmly. Daniel smiled gratefully in response and sat down on the couch beside her, sitting very close to her and leaning against her side, as she turned stared pensively at the text in her hands.

"Do you like this book?" Daniel asked gently. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I do" she confirmed, as she ran her hand down the cover and along the illustration of the wolf at the bottom. "I read it many times as a child" she informed him. Daniel considered the information for a moment and nodded.

"This is Uncle Jack's book" he advised her. Phryne met his gaze.

"Is it?" she asked. Daniel nodded simply in response and turned the cover over to the first page of the book, where an unmistakeable hand revealed the ownership of the book, and the date of the signature: 1901. Phryne smiled and turned towards Jack.

"I see your handwriting hasn't improved much since you were eight" she teased lightly. Jack smirked in response.

"Uncle Jack gave it to me" Daniel informed Phryne, prompting her to return her attentions towards him. "He said the stories are very, very important" he said significantly. Phryne nodded in both understanding and agreement; of course Jack Robinson would adore and endorse fables. She smiled gently at the thought. "Can you keep the book?" he said suddenly, prompting Phryne to meet his gaze with a confused expression. "You can read them to the baby" he said simply. "Because they're very important" he advised. Phryne's expression softened.

"That's a very kind offer, Daniel, but this is your book" Phryne explained tentatively. "Wouldn't you like to keep it?"

"My mummy and nana read me the stories" he responded immediately. "I know them" he advised her. "The baby doesn't know them yet, does it?" he asked. Phryne considered his words for a few moments before responding.

"No" Phryne conceded. "But this is your book, darling."

"I want the baby to have it" Daniel said simply. "It's a _very_ important book" he advised. Phryne smiled in response.

"Are you sure, Daniel?" she asked. Daniel nodded confidently, but Phryne looked up towards Jack instinctively.

"Daniel" Jack said gently, prompting the young boy to look towards his uncle. "That's a very kind offer, but it is your book" he explained. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Daniel replied confidently, before looking back towards Phryne. "I want the baby to have the book" he said firmly. Phryne exchanged a look with Jack, before smiling gently and nodding in understanding. He was sure. Phryne felt deeply moved by the gesture.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. Daniel nodded easily in response.

"Can we still read it tonight?" he asked. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Of course we can" she assured him warmly, before turning over a few pages to the contents page. "Where would you like to begin?"

After Sheila, Anna and Caroline returned to the room a short while later, the family spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company, talking and laughing as the children played with their new toys, drew more pictures or read with the adults. After gaining permission from Anna, Phryne presented the children with a chocolate bar each, fulfilling her promise to Caroline from earlier that day, much to their delight. After the chocolate had disappeared (which happened incredibly quickly) and sticky fingers were cleaned, the children resumed their previous activities with some assistance from the adults, and the evening passed rather calmly. Until Jacob's excited announcement shortly before eight o'clock.

"Phryne! Phryne!" he called, before picking up his piece of paper from the table and hurrying towards her. "I finished the babysaurus!" he declared proudly. "Look!" he encouraged.

Phryne accepted the drawing from him (out of both gratitude and concern that he might actually combust if she did not) and admired the child's depiction of a small dinosaur, which was created with thick black lines of indeterminable shapes, which bore a notable similarity to the 'Phrynesaurus' he had created a couple of days previously. This creature, unlike the purple caricature of herself, was coloured in red, green, yellow and orange, and had been created with care. Jacob had clearly taken his time with this piece of art (which reminded Phryne somewhat of the surrealist painters she met in Paris shortly after the War), and she liked it instantly.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked, his confidence deserting him for a moment. Phryne looked up at him immediately with a warm and reassuring smile.

"I adore it" she responded with perfect sincerity. "I'm going to frame it with the other drawings and display them in the house" she advised. Jacob beamed with pride.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" Phryne confirmed, as she held the drawing carefully in her hands and considered it once more. "It's beautiful, Jacob" she commended, her voice imbued with warmth. "Thank you" she said. Jacob met her gaze and offered her a small smile, but was uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments, as he appeared to be considering a question.

"Do you have to go home tomorrow, Phryne?" he asked sadly. Phryne put the drawing on the table and met his gaze.

"I'm afraid so" she responded gently. "But I'm sure I'll see you soon" she assured him, offering him a small smile as she spoke. Her stomach tightened at her words.

"Can we come and see you after the baby's born?" he asked. Phryne nodded immediately.

"Yes, of course" she responded. Jacob smiled.

"When will he be born?" Jacob asked.

"'He'?" asked Phryne. Jacob nodded, and Phryne could hear Jack laugh lightly in response. "He or she will be born in September."

"When I go back to school?" he asked.

"After you go back to school" Phryne explained. "Later in September. Towards the end."

"Oh" he replied, as he considered this new information. "Okay" he added complacently, before returning to his seat on the other couch and taking up a new piece of paper. "I'm going to draw all of us together and give it to the baby in September."

"That's a lovely idea, Jacob" Anna commended. "Very thoughtful" she said. Jacob nodded in response but did not raise his head from his drawing. Phryne smiled at the boy fondly.

"Uncle Jack?" asked Daniel, prompting Jack to look over Phryne and towards his nephew. "Can we read our special book?" Phryne looked from Daniel to Jack with interest.

"Of course" Jack replied immediately. Daniel smiled and leapt from his place beside Phryne on the couch and hurried out of the room.

"Your special book?" Phryne asked Jack with interest. Jack held her gaze with that familiar I-know-something-Phryne-Fisher-doesn't-know-and-wants-to-know-desperately look, and smirked at her curiosity.

"Yes" he responded simply. Phryne held his gaze confidently and smiled, as she leaned slightly to the side and angled her body towards his.

"I'm intrigued" Phryne purred, her eyes never once leaving his. Jack's smirk grew.

Phryne's curiosity was sated a few moments later when the sound of small feet hurrying down the stairs and towards the parlour announced the return of Daniel, who walked confidently into the room with a dark blue book. Phryne could see that the lettering was golden and elaborate, but she was unable to read it until Daniel got closer, and held it out to Jack.

" _Treasure Island_ " Phryne read, before looking up at Jack with a smile. Memories of their adventure in Queenscliff came flooding back to her, as did the rather good pirate-voice impression which had followed it over drinks in her parlour. Perhaps it was a voice that had been practiced more than she realised…

"It was Uncle Jack's favourite book and he let me keep it" Daniel explained, prompting Phryne to turn towards him, just as he turned towards Jack. "But I think the baby will like it" he opined.

"Daniel" Jack said gently. "That's a very kind gesture, but you don't have to give the baby all of your books."

"I'm not" Daniel replied easily. "Just that one and that one" he added, indicating to the tomes in question. "The baby hasn't heard them before" he explained.

"That's very nice of you, Daniel" Anna warmly commended.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack, as he held the familiar book in his hands. Daniel nodded with conviction.

"I'm sure" Daniel responded.

"Thank you" Jack replied sincerely. Daniel smiled modestly in response.

"Can you read it to us tonight, Uncle Jack?" asked Jacob, who was apparently a fan of the text, judging from how he was looking up at Jack with interest. Jack's eyes drifted from Jacob to Daniel.

"Of course" Jack responded.

"But before you start, I'd like the boys to say goodnight to your sister" Anna stated, as she rose to her feet, holding the half-asleep little girl in her arms.

Jacob and Daniel walked obediently towards their mother, and spoke softly to their little sister, who whose head was resting in the crook of her neck. Phryne's eyes drifted over Caroline, who was cuddled safely into her mother, her little arms wrapped around her neck and her legs hanging down limply. As Phryne gazed at the exhausted child, she found herself considering how vulnerable she looked, and how her mother was completely responsible for this tiny, fragile little being. And a strong wave of panic suddenly overcame her. Phryne swallowed her panic and forced herself to appear calm, echoing Jack's statement by calling goodnight to Caroline, and watching as Anna carried the drowsy little girl from the room as Sheila looked on. Fortunately, the next actions of Jack's nephews proved to be a worthy and much-needed distraction.

Following the departure of his mother and sister, Jacob smiled and hurried back towards the couch, sitting beside Jack and looking up at him with anticipation. Daniel, on the contrary, sat next to Phryne and edged slowly closer to her, until their arms were touching. She looked down upon him with a warm smile, and felt him put his little hand on her forearm and snuggle into her side tiredly, as Jack began to read.

Phryne found herself relaxing almost completely as the low and soothing tones of Jack's voice filled the room. However, the calming effect Jack's voice had upon her seemed to have the complete opposite effect upon their baby. Jack had barely finished the second sentence of the first chapter before the baby, who had been moving and kicking lightly at intervals, suddenly became very excitable, and delivered several very strong kicks in quick succession, before turning and moving around inside of her. Jack felt Phryne shift slightly against him as a result and quickly realised the reason, having encountered it many times before when they had been in the parlour at Wardlow. A small smile graced his lips and he continued to read with confidence.

Shortly before nine o'clock, Anna announced to her very reluctant sons that it was time they went to bed, as they had to be up in time for school the next morning.

"I've already let you both stay up for almost an hour past your usual bedtime" she reminded them. "You can see Phryne and Jack in the morning before you leave" she assured them.

"We can all have breakfast together" Phryne said kindly to both boys, who had shifted closer to herself and Jack since their mother's declaration, as though expecting them to overrule it somehow. "Jack and I need to be up early too, so we'll be going to bed in a little while" she explained, hoping that the information would entice them to be more willing to comply with their mother's instructions. Jacob sighed heavily and push himself off the couch.

"Alright" Jacob said with resignation, as he turned around to face Phryne and Jack. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow" he added. Phryne could hear the tiredness in his voice and watched as he walked slowly out of the room.

"Goodnight Uncle Jack" said Daniel, before looking up at Phryne with wide but tired eyes. "Goodnight Aunt Phryne" he added warmly. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and she watched as Daniel eased himself off the couch and began to walk towards his mother, who was smiling and reaching out a hand for him.

"Goodnight, Daniel" Phryne said quietly, having overcome her stupor, and watching as Sheila and Anna followed the boys out of the parlour.

Phryne sat in silence for a few moments as she considered Daniel's words, which had been spoken with an ease and comfort which almost concealed their serious implications. Daniel considered her to be his aunt; not simply the wife of his uncle, but his _aunt_. And she found the prospect exhilarating, if somewhat nerve-wracking.

She never expected to be anyone's aunt. And the gentle kicks and movements of the baby growing inside her reminded her that she also didn't expect to be anyone's mother.

 _What will you be? Her guardian angel?_ Jack had asked just after handing her Jane's unsigned adoption papers. She remembered smiling at him in the sunlight as she held onto his arm.

 _Much more my style_.

Phryne smiled gently at the memory, which she was drawn from by the feeling of Jack's hand upon her thigh. She looked up at him and met his gaze and felt immediately that he understood.

"Aunt Phryne" Jack said gently, to confirm his understanding of the fact. Phryne smiled warmly.

"He hasn't called me that before. None of the children have" she replied gently. "Not that I mind, of course" she added quickly. "It must be quite an adjustment for them" she stated. Jack considered her words for a moment.

"Not as much as you'd think" Jack replied, prompting Phryne to meet his gaze. "Children adapt very quickly" he explained. "And these particular children adore you" he assured her.

Phryne smiled politely and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into him tiredly. She was exhausted, but she wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. She wanted to spend some time with Jack and his family on this night. Their final night. She swallowed hard at the reminder of this fact and found her eyes drifting towards his hands, which still held the copy of _Treasure Island_ which Daniel had so kindly given to them for the baby. She smiled gently at the memory of their conversation with Jack's oldest nephew, and the affect Jack's reading of the story had upon their baby. Phryne reached for Jack's right hand and clasped his fingers, before drawing his hand towards her belly and resting it there, just above the spot where the baby was currently moving and turning and delivering kicks at intervals. Jack felt the movement beneath his palm and smiled, splaying his fingers instinctively across her as he felt each sensation, committing them immediately to memory.

"And this particular child adores you, Jack Robinson" Phryne said gently, her expression softening as she looked up at him with warm eyes. "Especially when you read aloud" she informed him. A small smile played on Jack's lips as he held Phryne's gaze intently.

"Really?" he asked. Phryne nodded in confirmation and offered him a gentle smile.

"See for yourself" she encouraged. Jack's expression softened and he nodded, before opening the book with his left hand and continuing to read.

He'd barely finished the first sentence when their baby proved Phryne right.

When Sheila and Anna returned to the room ten minutes later, Phryne was almost asleep against Jack, whose hand was still resting upon her belly. As soon as Phryne heard their footsteps enter the room she opened her eyes and sat up quickly, prompting Jack to remove his hand from her and close the book as they turned towards their family. Sheila looked at Phryne with a warm expression.

"If you're tired you should get some rest" Sheila advised, her voice gentle and maternal and imbued with the Robinson kindness. "You both have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow" she reminded them. Phryne smiled gently in agreement, but attempted to conceal some of her tiredness; she wasn't ready to go to bed just yet.

"You're right" Phryne agreed. "And I for one certainly won't be in a position to stay awake for much longer" she added with a small smile. "But I'd like to stay up for a little while" she stated. Sheila smiled in understanding and sat down on the couch beside her daughter, as the Robinsons began to talk.

Phryne spent the next half an hour discussing various matters with Jack and his family, including reflecting on the time they had spent together, the antics of the children, and Sheila's intended stay at Wardlow in September – which, Phryne was relieved to find, Anna supported wholeheartedly. Phryne found the conversation easy and the company wonderful, and she relaxed so completely in their presence that her exhaustion began to claim her once more. By half-past nine she found that her body was craving sleep almost as much as it was craving oxygen (possibly more, in fact), and she was forced to excuse herself from the parlour with polite words of gentle apology. Jack stood up immediately beside her and Sheila and Anna also rose from their seats.

"Of course, dear" responded Sheila with warmth, in that kind and easy manner that set Phryne instantly at ease. "You both need a good night's sleep" she advised. "Come down whenever you're ready in the morning. Breakfast will be waiting for you" she assured them. Phryne smiled gratefully and found that her mouth was already watering in anticipation.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne replied sincerely. "Thank you for everything. It's been so wonderful staying here with you all" she stated, the words escaping her lips before she had a chance to consider them fully. Sheila smiled affectionately.

"It's been wonderful having you, my dear" Sheila stated with conviction. "We're going to miss you" she added. Phryne's expression softened.

"We certainly are" Anna confirmed, meeting Phryne's gaze with kindness. "But I'm sure we'll see you soon" she said confidently. Phryne inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Of course" she confirmed, swallowing her anxiety as she spoke. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" echoed Sheila and Anna, who exchanged some words with Jack, before an exhausted Phryne headed upstairs with her husband.

As Phryne walked tiredly up the staircase, she found her mind filled with the events and conversations of the day, including the extremely important one she and Jack had had with Sheila earlier that day, which had recently been the topic of conversation in the parlour. A sudden feeling of anxiety came over her as she ascended, and piqued as Jack held the bedroom door open for her and she stepped inside.

As soon as Jack closed the bedroom door behind them Phryne turned on the spot and faced him with a wary expression, which caused him to stop walking immediately and look up at her in anticipation.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, meeting his gaze as she spoke. "Your mother's offer to come and stay with us before the baby's born" she stated, watching as Jack nodded once in acknowledgement before waiting patiently for her to continue. "I didn't even give you the opportunity to discuss it, I just made the decision for us" she said quietly. "I'm sorry" she stated sincerely, nervousness present in her tone. She watched a flash of confusion pass over Jack's face, before he shook his head once and walked towards her.

"We did discuss it" Jack replied. "We discussed it together in the parlour" he added, confusion entering his tone and expression. Phryne's shoulders fell and she looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"Yes, but that was after I'd already accepted the offer" she responded, her voice low and quiet. "I'm sorry, I should have-"

"You did absolutely nothing wrong" Jack said slowly as he walked towards her, his eyes holding her gaze confidently as he spoke. "My mother made an offer and we both accepted it" he assured her. "Though I don't think that particular matter warranted any discussion" he said gently, a small, reassuring smile playing upon his lips. "Because I'm very glad that she will be coming to stay with us ahead of the baby's arrival" he assured her. "And I will agree to anything that you feel will help you" he said tentatively, being mindful to avoid any terms or inferences that might upset or concern her. "You just need to tell me" he said kindly. Phryne looked up at him for several moments as she considered his response, the careful and considered way he'd spoken to her, the use of the word 'tell' instead of 'ask'. In normal circumstances she'd make a light and teasing remark to reduce the serious tone of the conversation. But these were not normal circumstances, and she felt that levity would be wholly inappropriate. And so she simply smiled nervously up at him and nodded.

"Thank you" she responded, her voice gentle and sincere.

Jack smiled and nodded reassuringly in response, and watched as Phryne's eyes began to fill with tears, as the anxieties she'd experienced about the prospect of leaving the comfort and sanctity of Sheila's home suddenly overwhelmed her. She lowered her gaze from his immediately and swallowed hard, before taking in a deep breath to calm herself. Jack stepped instinctively closer to her and put his arms around her, before pulling her into a warm embrace.

Phryne, who felt incredibly embarrassed by her sudden onslaught of emotion, took in several calming breaths and attempted to recover herself quickly.

"Sorry" she said quietly, a small, embarrassed laugh escaping her lips. Jack held her tighter.

"Don't be" Jack soothed, as he held her securely against him. Phryne closed her eyes and relaxed against him for a few moments and held onto him. After a brief period of consideration, Jack decided to broach the subject he felt had prompting her to become upset. "You don't want to leave" he said gently. Phryne inhaled sharply and let out a small, embarrassed laugh but did not respond immediately. After a few moments she swallowed hard and let out a small breath.

"No" she confirmed, her voice so low and quiet that Jack only just heard her response. "No, I don't want to leave" she added, the verbal admission making her feel rather embarrassed and uneasy. Jack nodded in understanding and continued to hold her, feeling her body begin to relax against his. "Sorry" she said quietly, her voice heavy with embarrassment. Jack drew his hand up her back and began to rub it soothingly, which seemed to relieve some of the tension in her body.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, as he continued to comfort her. He'd sensed that she'd been anxious about leaving, but until now he hadn't realised how much. "It's perfectly understandable, Phryne" he soothed. Jack felt Phryne inhale sharply and lean back slightly, prompting him to lower his hands towards her hips and look up at him with bright, tired eyes.

"Sorry, Jack, I'm exhausted" she said dismissively, offering him a small smile as she spoke. "I just need to sleep. I'm sure I'll come to my senses by the morning" she added through an embarrassed smile, as she stroked his arm and squeezed his hand gently, before turning on the spot and moving to walk away from him. Jack held her hand and gently encouraged her to turn back and face him.

"Being concerned about something that frightens you doesn't mean you've taken leave of your senses" Jack said kindly, his voice gentle and solemn. Phryne's breath hitched as she held his gaze. "In fact, I'd argue it actually means the complete opposite" he added. Phryne found herself smiling tiredly in response, her expression softening as she considered his words.

"I should get ready for bed" she replied gently. Jack held her gaze for a moment before nodding in agreement, letting go of her hand and watching as she walked towards the dressing table.

When Phryne got into bed with Jack ten minutes later, the room was quiet and still and shrouded in darkness, and she found her body suppressing her anxieties completely in order to deal with her exhaustion. And so she lay down beneath the sheets, edged closer to Jack until she could feel her body pressed against his, and sleep claimed her almost immediately.

Phryne slept soundly and without dreams for the entire night, and woke shortly after half-past six only due to her strong need to visit the bathroom. Deciding that she should probably start getting ready and ensure that her bags were packed, she took some fresh towels into the bathroom and began her morning preparations, suppressing the nervousness she was currently experiencing and attempting to focus on Dot, Mr B, Jane and Mac (who she had missed terribly), Cec and Bert (who she was greatly looking forward to seeing again) and her aunt who, she felt quite confident, would be demanding her presence at tea or dinner or some charity gala as penance for leaving the city for four days. She smiled lightly at the thought as she continued getting ready.

When Phryne returned to the bedroom twenty minutes later, she was not surprised to find that Jack was awake. And, apparently, had already made the bed, lined up their bags ready to be carried downstairs, and had laid out his suit upon a nearby chair. Phryne smiled with affection as she placed her toiletries down upon the dressing table.

"I will never understand how you do that, Jack Robinson" she said lightly, as Jack turned towards her with a curious smile.

"Do what, precisely?" he asked. Phryne smiled and held his gaze.

"Nothing" she replied gently, watching as he crossed the room and headed towards her.

"Nothing?" Jack asked. Phryne's smile widened, and she suddenly felt his hands upon her waist, then drifting towards her hips as he pulled her against him, kissing her tenderly upon the mouth. Phryne felt her body relax completely as she leaned instinctively into his touch, drawing her arms up his back and holding onto him as they kissed. A few moments later she broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes, which were warm and kind, and somehow her anxiety was suppressed completely, banished from her body. For a while, at least. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne offered him a small smile in response, as she brought her hands around his body and rested them on his arms, and met his gaze with a confident expression.

"Always" she confirmed.

After getting ready for their day and ensuring all of their possessions had been packed neatly into their bags and cases, Phryne and Jack headed downstairs shortly after half-past seven, where they were greeted by the sound of chatter from the dining room before they'd got halfway down the staircase. Jack looked towards Phryne and watched as she descended, the fabric of her dark blue day dress highlighting her rounded belly, as it clung a little closer to her with each step. Her hair was immaculate, her make-up quickly but expertly applied, and her countenance was now devoid of the anxiety and uncertainty she had displayed the night before; despite the fact that he felt quite certain she was still experiencing it. More so than she'd ever reveal. Jack wanted to do everything he could to not only support her, but remind her of his support. And he would.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase and stepped onto the tiled hallway, Jack put his hand on Phryne's lower back, prompting her to turn towards him.

"Why don't you go into the dining room and have breakfast whilst I bring our cases downstairs?" Jack suggested gently. Phryne held his gaze.

"I suppose there would be no point in me offering to help you?" she replied. Jack smiled warmly in response.

"None whatsoever" he confirmed, as he guided her into the dining room. Phryne sighed lightly, having suspected as much; since she had announced her pregnancy, Jack, Cec and Bert and the members of her own household seemed uncomfortable with her lifting anything heavier than a letter opener. She was considering this point when she stepped into the dining room with Jack, where their arrival was met with a chorus of greetings.

"Good morning, my dears" Sheila said warmly, as she placed some fresh toast on the plates of her grandsons, who chorused their chirpy morning greetings.

"Hello Jack" said Jacob, who was eating porridge at the rate of knots. "Hello Phryne" he garbled.

"Good morning" Phryne said warmly.

"Good morning" responded Daniel, who looked up at Phryne and Jack from behind his slice of toast, which he was nibbling at neatly. Anna was attempting to clean the porridge from Caroline's hands, and smiled up at her brother and sister-in-law, who she managed to greet.

"Come and sit down" Sheila encouraged kindly, as Jack pulled out a seat for Phryne.

"I'll be back in a moment, I'm just going to bring our cases downstairs" Jack advised, as Phryne sat down in her seat.

"Do you need a hand?" Sheila asked.

"No, thank you" Jack responded, before disappearing quietly from the room and heading back up the staircase. Phryne had not even had time to reach for the toast rack in front of her before she was provided with a suitable distraction for her anxiety by the boys who, due to the imminence of her departure, sought her complete attention; so much so that, after a couple of minutes, Sheila gently reminded them to eat their breakfast before it went cold, and to allow Phryne to do the same. The boys did so obediently, and continued to do so even after Sheila excused herself to head into the kitchen.

When Jack joined Phryne at the table a few minutes later, he found her drinking some tea whilst having seemingly abandoned the two slices of toast on her plate, which she had barely touched. Jack knew that Phryne did not like to have an extravagant breakfast before travelling, but he hoped that she'd eat a little more before they left; although, given how nervous he knew she was, he understood that that may not be a realistic ideal. So it came as both a surprise and a relief to him when, shortly after Jacob had allowed her a break in their conversation about baby dinosaurs, Phryne picked up her seemingly abandoned piece of toast and began to eat.

An attempt which was curtailed once more by Jacob, who continued his questions concerning a subject he had been discussing with Phryne before Jack returned to the dining room.

"So dinosaur babies hatch from eggs?" Jacob asked for clarification.

"I believe so, yes" Phryne affirmed, having swallowed her last mouthful of toast. "The majority of them, at least" she added, before taking another bite. The toast really was wonderful. She'd have to be careful not to eat the entire contents of the rack…

"Will your baby hatch from an egg?" Jacob asked suddenly. Phryne almost choked on her toast, and Jack looked up at Jacob with an expression between amusement and surprise.

"I'm not a dinosaur, Jacob" Phryne replied gently, offering him a small smile as she noticed the confused expression upon his face. "Dinosaur babies hatch from eggs but people's babies don't" she said simply, hoping that this would settle the matter for him. She was aware that his question had led them into dangerous territory, and she felt ill-equipped to deal with the subject much further. And she doubted Anna and Sheila would appreciate it if she tried; she wasn't sure how much Daniel and Jacob had been… advised of these matters. And Jack, whose eyes had been focused on his plate or his glass for a suspiciously long time, appeared to share her wariness. Wariness which, unfortunately, was proven to be quite well-founded by the next words of Jack's inquisitive nephew.

"But if they don't hatch from eggs, where do they hatch from?" Jacob asked suddenly, his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he stared at Phryne expectantly, patiently awaiting his answer. Jack was about to intercede on behalf of his wife, but found it unnecessary to do so, as she was continuing to answer the persistent little boy's question.

"They don't… 'hatch', exactly…" Phryne said tentatively. "Babies are born" she said explained, before looking up towards Anna who, she was relieved to find, seemed poised to take over.

"Phryne's right, darling. Babies don't hatch out of eggs like dinosaurs" Anna said, the levity associated with the statement striking both her, Jack and Phryne at the same time. "Babies come out of their mummy's tummy when they are ready to be born" she explained. "Do you want some more scrambled eggs? There are some left" she added, in an attempt to stymie any further questions. A manoeuvre which was successful, thanks to Jacob's fondness for the food.

"Yes please mummy" Jacob replied immediately, as he began to eat the eggs with his toast as though it were his first hot meal of the week. Phryne turned towards Jack and they exchanged an amused look, before returning their attentions to their respective breakfasts and continuing to eat, the crisis having been averted.

After the boys had finished their breakfast a short while later, Sheila returned to the dining room and announced that it was almost eight o'clock, and promptly dispatched the boys into the parlour, where they were to check their school bags and put on their shoes.

"I am so sorry, Phryne" Anna said quietly, as she lifted Caroline out of her seat as Sheila busied herself with collecting some of the dishes. "Jacob is a very curious little boy."

"There's really no need to apologise, it's perfectly alright" Phryne assured her. "It's certainly something you'll be able to remind him of when he's older" she added. Anna smiled in response.

"I certainly will" she responded, smiling gratefully at her sister-in-law as she spoke. "Excuse me" she added, before disappearing from the room and heading upstairs to get Caroline dressed. Phryne picked up another slice of toast and buttered it lightly. She was halfway through doing so when she turned towards Jack, who met her gaze, and they both burst out laughing.

"Babies do _technically_ come from eggs, so I suppose he was half-right" Phryne stated, once she was calm enough to speak. Jack smiled gently as he considered her words.

"That's a rather generous statement" Jack commended. Phryne sighed lightly and met his gaze with a look of amusement.

"It's a fact, Jack" Phryne stated confidently. "But as you also appear to be uncertain of the biology involved, I'll ask Mac to explain it to you in detail at our next appointment" she teased.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it" Jack replied lightly. Phryne smiled and shook her head lightly in amusement, before taking a bite out of her toast.

Phryne and Jack finished their breakfast a few minutes later and, after having their offers to assist Sheila to tidy the plates away politely declined, headed into the parlour to join the children, including an immaculate Caroline, who was balanced on her mother's hip and dressed in the very becoming yellow and white floral day dress that Sheila had bought her the day before. She was also maintaining a strong grip on her new doll, 'Amy' which, Phryne suspected, had not left her side since the day before. She had even had her own plate at breakfast.

"You going home now, Fynee?" Caroline asked, prompting both boys to turn towards her. They were wearing their blazers and coats and had their brown leather satchels over their shoulders.

"We will be going home soon, yes" Phryne explained. "Our taxi will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay" Caroline replied easily, as she kicked lightly at the hem of her mother's blouse. "And you comes back soon?" she asked keenly, her wide eyes staring imploringly into Phryne's.

"We'll see you soon" Phryne assured her, offering her a gentle smile. This answer seemed so satisfy Caroline, who smiled contently and nodded, before nuzzling into her mother's neck, just as Sheila stepped into the parlour.

"Boys, we have to leave now, so say goodbye to Jack and Phryne" Anna gently advised, as she walked towards her mother and handed Caroline to her. The little girl reached out to her grandmother instinctively and held onto her neck.

"Bye bye Jack" Jacob said solemnly, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist, which Jack returned. Jacob then made his way towards Phryne as his brother said goodbye to their uncle. "Bye Phryne" he said, before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her in a notably gentler manner than he had done Jack. Phryne smiled instinctively at the action and placed her arms around him.

"Goodbye, Jacob" Phryne replied warmly. Jacob looked up and met her gaze.

"When the baby's born, can you tell mummy so we can come and see him?" he asked keenly. Phryne's smile widened and she nodded.

"I will call your mother once he or she is born" Phryne promised. Jacob nodded in understanding.

"'She'?" Jacob asked, confusion present in his tone.

"The baby could be a boy like you or a girl like Caroline" Jack explained, hoping to provide him with clarification. Jacob looked up at Jack as he spoke.

"But I'd like it to be a boy" he said gently, before turning back towards Phryne. "Can you have a boy, please, Phryne?" he asked innocently. "Then he can play football with me and Daniel and Uncle Jack" he advised.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Jacob" Phryne said tentatively. "I can't decide whether the baby is a boy or a girl, and we won't know until after it's born" she explained. "But girls can play football too" she informed him. Jacob shrugged his shoulders and nodded noncommittally in response.

"Okay" he replied, before looking up at Phryne once more. "Bye Phryne."

"Goodbye, Jacob" she responded warmly. Jacob offered her a small smile and stood beside his mother.

"Bye-bye Aunt Phryne" Daniel said gently, as he stood in front of Phryne and looked up at her with those bright blue eyes which reminded her very much of Jack. "I'll see you soon" he added, the inflection at the end suggesting that it was more of an uncertain question than a statement. Phryne bent down instinctively and put her arms around him, drawing him into a warm embrace.

"You'll see me soon" she assured him, offering him an affectionate smile as he stared up at her. Daniel nodded in understanding before leaning up towards Phryne and kissing her on the cheek.

"Have a nice time on the train" he said kindly, before lowering his eyes towards her tummy. "Bye-bye baby" he said, placing his hand on her rounded middle as he spoke. Phryne watched as the young boy stared at her stomach for a few moments, before slowly lowering his hand from her body and walking towards his mother. Phryne found herself feeling touched by his actions.

"Goodbye, Jack" said Anna, who crossed the room and walked towards her brother, pulling him into a warm embrace. She said something to him quietly which he agreed to, and she looked up at him with satisfaction and love as she withdrew from their embrace and headed towards Phryne. "Goodbye, Phryne" Anna said, as she drew her sister-in-law into a gentle hug. "It's been so lovely spending time together. I'm so glad you came" she said sincerely. Phryne hugged Anna back and smiled.

"Thank you" Phryne responded kindly. Anna ran her hand across her back and rested it on her upper arm.

"Call me if you need anything" Anna whispered into her ear. "Anything at all. Alright?"

"Alright" Phryne agreed quietly, as both women withdrew from the embrace. "Thank you" she repeated. Anna smiled and nodded, before rubbing Phryne's arm gently and stepping back.

"I need to take the boys to school, but I'm sure we'll speak soon" Anna said warmly. "Will you call us to let us know you got back safely?" she asked, looking from Phryne to Jack. Jack nodded and Phryne smiled.

"Of course" Phryne responded.

"Thank you" Anna returned immediately. "It really was so nice to see you both" she said sincerely, before squeezing Phryne's hand gently, smiling at her brother, and walking across the room towards her young sons. She kissed Caroline on the cheek and said goodbye to her and Sheila, before leading the boys out of the parlour and towards the front door.

"Bye!" called Jacob loudly, waving and smiling towards Phryne and Jack as he hurried out of the door.

"Goodbye" said Daniel gently, offering his aunt and uncle a meek smile as he waved (which they reciprocated), as he adjusted his grip on his satchel and followed his brother out of the house. Anna smiled warmly at her family, waved once more, and closed the door behind them. Phryne felt Jack's hand in the centre of her back and she exhaled deeply.

"What time is your taxi due to arrive?" asked Sheila, as she walked towards them, keeping her hold on Caroline and Amy.

"In about five minutes" Jack advised, after consulting his watch. Sheila nodded in understanding.

"So you should arrive home shortly after eight?" she asked. Jack nodded. "And you will call me when you arrive?" she asked gently. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied. Sheila looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you" Sheila returned, extracting her necklace from between Caroline's fingers as she spoke.

The family spent their last few minutes in the parlour, with Caroline occupying herself with her doll and the colouring pencils whilst the grown-ups talked. When the taxi driver knocked on the door precisely five minutes later, Phryne felt her heart sink.

"I'll get it" Jack said, before his mother or wife could rise from their seats. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"Thank you so much for coming, my dear" Sheila said sincerely, the sudden sound of her voice prompting Phryne to turn towards her immediately. "We're all so grateful that you both came to stay" she added. Phryne smiled politely in response.

"It's been a wonderful long weekend" Phryne returned with equal sincerity. "Thank you for inviting us" she added. Sheila smiled at her warmly.

"You are always welcome here" she responded. Something in her tone made Phryne feel suddenly choked with emotion; and so she was quite grateful that Jack's return to the room negated her requirement to respond.

"I'm just going to help take the cases to the taxi" Jack advised Phryne and Sheila, his words politely advising them that they could remain together in the parlour for the next couple of minutes. Phryne nodded in acknowledgement.

"Of course, dear" replied Sheila, who reached towards Caroline and called her name, prompting the little girl to hurry towards her grandmother, wrapping her arms around her neck as she lifted her off the ground.

"I should go and find my coat" Phryne said quietly, easing herself up from the couch and smoothing down her dress as she headed into the corridor.

Phryne removed her black coat from the coat stand and pulled it on, putting her black beret on her head and adjusting the angle, before slowly pulling on her black leather gloves and picking up her handbag. As she drew her coat around her she felt the baby begin to kick her repeatedly in the lower centre of her abdomen, which such strength that they prompted her to put her hand over her belly in an attempt to soothe the child, which was only moderately successful. Phryne was becoming used to the baby's moving habits, and had noted that it was not often so active this early in the morning. She therefore quickly attributed its current level of excitement to her own nervousness ahead of her departure from Sheila's home, and she quickly sought to calm herself in order to remedy it. She didn't want the baby to pick up on her anxiety and become distressed; which the evidence seemed to suggest was occurring right now, given how firmly it was kicking the palm of her hand whilst moving and turning inside her. Phryne rubbed her belly soothingly and took several deep breaths, which seemed to have some effect on the active infant, who slowly grew still beneath her palm.

"Phryne?" came the voice of Jack from her left, prompting her to lower her hand from her abdomen and look up at him expectantly. He was watching her with a curious expression. "Are you ready?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded instinctively in response.

"I am" she returned, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. Thankfully. She heard Sheila's footsteps coming from the parlour and turned towards her.

"Alright?" Sheila asked kindly as she carried Caroline towards them, her voice imbued with maternal warmth. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, thank you" she returned gently. Sheila offered her a reassuring smile.

"Bye bye Fynee" said Caroline. "Bye bye Jack" she added, her eyes drifting from one to the other.

"Goodbye, Caroline" said Phryne warmly, a sentiment which Jack echoed. Caroline turned towards Phryne and held out her arms, gesturing for her to come forward, which Phryne did obediently.

Caroline wrapped her little arms around Phryne's neck and kissed her clumsily on the cheek, prompting Phryne to smile instinctively in response as she slowly leaned out of the embrace. Phryne placed her hand gently on Caroline's arm and kissed her cheek tenderly, which made the little girl giggle.

"Say bye bye to Amy" Caroline instructed, holding the doll out to Phryne, who blinked in surprise but quickly recovered herself.

"Goodbye Amy" Phryne replied obediently, stroking the doll's hair as Caroline looked on proudly. The little girl then turned her attentions towards Jack, who she also insisted partake in the ritual, which he did, much to Phryne's delight. "We'll see you soon" Phryne said to Caroline, who turned towards her and nodded confidently.

"Yes" Caroline responded, before wriggling out of her grandmother's embrace, and being set down carefully upon the floor. She held onto Sheila's leg with her free hand and leaned against her, looking up at Phryne with a smile.

"Goodbye, Jack" said Sheila, as her son walked towards her and hugged her. Phryne watched as Sheila closed her eyes and held him tightly, before kissing him lovingly on the cheek. "I'll speak to you soon" she assured him. Jack smiled and nodded in agreement, before conveying his thanks to his mother for their invitation and their stay, which she accepted modestly, before turning her attentions towards her daughter-in-law.

"Goodbye, my dear" Sheila said warmly, as she wrapped her arms around Phryne and drew her into a close embrace. She smelled of perfume and cooking and held her so comfortingly that Phryne found herself relaxing completely in her arms. "You can call me anytime, Phryne, for anything at all" Sheila assured her, speaking quietly into her ear just as Anna had done a short while before. "And I can come down whenever you need me, alright?" she said, rubbing her back gently before leaning back out of the embrace and meeting Phryne's gaze.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely, her voice warm and gentle. "Thank you so much for everything" she added, as Sheila's hands drifted down her arms and onto her waist. Phryne felt her mother-in-law's palms on the side of her belly as she nodded in response to her statement, and the baby began to kick excitedly once more. Phryne smiled.

"You are very welcome" Sheila said slowly. "Now, before I forget" she said quietly, before removing her hands from Phryne and turning towards a nearby table, which held a small parcel which was wrapped in paper and secured with string. "I've made you both some sandwiches, lemon cake and a dozen or so of those biscuits that you're so fond of" Sheila said gently, as she handed the package to Phryne. "And here" she added, before handing her a thermos which had been beside the package. "The lemon cordial should stay nice and hot for you" she said warmly. Phryne smiled at the unexpected gesture, which took her completely by surprise. She felt the warmed by Sheila's kindness.

"That's very kind of you, thank you so much" Phryne responded. Sheila smiled.

"Not at all" Sheila replied easily. "I can't have you and my grandchild going hungry, can I?" she said simply. Phryne smiled in response.

"I don't think there's any danger of that" she responded. "Given my insatiable appetite." Sheila chuckled in response.

"It's not insatiable, my dear. You're fine" Sheila assured her, placing her hand on her arm tenderly as she spoke. Phryne nodded in agreement and offered her a polite smile. "Do you have everything you need?" she asked gently.

"Yes" Phryne replied. "Yes, thank you" she added, as she adjusted her hold on the parcel she was holding. She could hear Jack putting on hit coat and she felt a sudden return of the anxiety that she had somehow managed to suppress. But Sheila's warm, maternal smile somehow managed to keep it at bay.

"Nana" said Caroline suddenly, tugging at Sheila's dress and raising her arms. Sheila lifted her up and settled her onto her hip, prompting the little girl to snuggle into her, holding her new doll against her chest as she began to suck her thumb.

Phryne considered the little girl closely, making note of how she seemed able to hold on to her grandmother, her doll and somehow manage to suck her thumb, all without losing her balance. _It must be an innate, possibly even primal ability_ , she considered, as Jack placed his hand gently in the centre of her back, prompting her to turn around and nod.

"I'm ready" Phryne said quietly, in response to Jack's unspoken question. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding gently in response, as Phryne turned back towards Sheila. "Thank you again, Sheila" she said sincerely.

"Not at all, my dear" she responded affectionately. "As I said before, you're welcome here at any time" she added. Phryne smiled gratefully in response and nodded.

"Goodbye" Phryne said gently, forcing herself to do so to precipitate her departure; a prospect which she was finding increasingly difficult.

"Goodbye" Sheila replied warmly, as Phryne turned on the spot and headed towards the door, walking ahead of Jack and towards the front porch. She could see the cab waiting patiently for them, and she inhaled deeply, before walking confidently forward and not allowing herself to look back until she reached the end of the pathway.

When Phryne and Jack were standing beside the taxi they turned back towards the house, and found that Sheila was standing in the doorway holding Caroline on her hip. She raised a hand and waved to them, which Phryne returned, smiling in response, as Jack opened the door of the taxi for her and stepped aside to allow her to enter.

Phryne eased herself into the backseat of the taxi, leaning against the windowpane as she placed the food parcel and handbag on her lap, and rested the thermos down beside her. She heard Jack exchange a few words with the taxi driver before joining her in the backseat, closing the door behind them and shutting them firmly out Sheila's world for the next three months or so. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a low breath, before turning towards Jack with a reassuring smile and a light expression, as the taxi made its way towards the station.

The baby kicked incessantly throughout the brief journey.

When Phryne and Jack arrived at the station shortly after ten past eight, the taxi driver assisted them with carrying their luggage onto the platform before bidding them farewell. Jack thanked the man and tipped him generously before Phryne had a chance to, and he disappeared back across the smoky station and towards his taxi. Moments after he disappeared, a young steward from the train they were about to board approached them and offered his assistance with their bags, which they gratefully accepted. Jack and the steward carried the cases onto the train and they were led to their first class compartment, which was almost identical to the one they had travelled to Sydney in, with the exception of slightly different upholstery and more overhead storage space; which, given Phryne's expedition into the shops of Sydney during their stay, proved to be quite a blessing. After thanking the steward and assuring him that they had everything they needed, Phryne and Jack were left alone in their compartment, with almost ten minutes to spare before they were due to depart.

Phryne put the food parcel and her handbag down upon the table by the window before removing her gloves and hat and shrugging off her coat, which Jack assisted her with, coming up behind her and relieving her of it before removing his own.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, as he hung up their coats by the door. She smoothed down her dark blue day dress and sat beside the window, leaning back against the cushioned seat and crossing her arm neatly beneath her rounded belly.

When Jack turned around and saw Phryne sitting there, her green eyes and red lips reflected in the window she was gazing out of, her arms resting beneath her growing stomach, he found his breath catch in his throat slightly and the sight of her. She was striking. Perhaps noticing the fact that Jack had not sat down straight away after hanging up the coats, Phryne blinked herself out of her reverie and turned towards him, her lips playing into a small smile as she looked up at him with a calm expression.

"No need to stand on ceremony, Inspector" she said playfully, earning her a smile from the inspector, who immediately walked across their compartment and sat down beside her. Phryne caught the look in his eyes and stared at him intently. "What?" she asked curiously. Jack blinked.

"Nothing" Jack replied.

"You were staring" Phryne accused lightly, as she stared into his eyes for a few moments and watched as he lowered his gaze from hers briefly, before returning it with confidence.

"I wasn't staring" Jack assured her. "I was admiring" he corrected. Phryne's expression softened.

"Were you now?" she asked gently, as she edged slightly closer to him, until her thigh was pressed against his. She watched his pupils dilate. "Need I ask which part of me you were admiring, Jack?" she teased.

Phryne felt Jack's left hand drift over her rounded belly and towards her hip, which he held firmly, causing her breath to hitch. Jack used his grip on Phryne's hip to turn her towards him and hold her close, before leaning down and kissing her sensually on the lips, which she responded to immediately, placing her leg over his thigh and her hand on his face, as she desperately sought to deepen the kiss. Phryne quickly found herself feeling warm, reassured, content. Safe, even. Protected. And a few moments later her anxieties had melted away almost completely, as she found herself immersed in Jack Robinson.

Phryne and Jack were so engaged in their explorations of each other that they barely registered the train leaving the station.

After their brief period of intimacy on the train (which was regrettably cut short by an overzealous guard who wanted to check all tickets before the train reached its first stop), Phryne and Jack enjoyed a very calm and relaxing journey back to Melbourne, which passed surprisingly quickly for them both. After spending some of the morning discussing their upcoming plans and social events, which included a curious combination of trials, cases, doctor's appointments, the nursery, galas and dinners (with Phryne reminding Jack about the Mayor's Ball on Saturday, which he assured her he had not forgotten). After their lengthy discussion concerning their intentions for the rest of the month, Phryne removed the copy of _Treasure Island_ from her bag and handed it to Jack, with a gentle request that he read to her. Jack had smiled and assented readily to the request, and continued to read the book from where the lateness of the hour had forced them to abandon in the night before. As the carriage was filled with the sound of Jack's low, soothing tones, Phryne felt the familiar sensation of their baby rousing within her, and it quickly began to kick her soundly as it moved and stretched and (she would swear under oath) summersaulted inside her. She smiled fondly at the sensation and rested her hand on her belly, as she leaned against Jack and listened to him read, the combination of the familiar tale and his relaxing voice eventually sending her into a brief slumber.

When Phryne woke just over an hour later (after experiencing the strangest and most vivid of dreams about pirates), she found Jack sitting next to her reading a different book to himself so as not to disturb her. A brief glance at his watch confirmed what her stomach was already informing her of, and she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, which immediately attracted Jack's attention. He closed the book on _Faust_ and looked up at her with a gentle expression.

"Would you care to dine with me, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked, his tone adopting a feigned formal tone. Phryne smiled lightly in amusement.

"Why, yes, inspector" she responded with equal levity, as she held out her hand to him. "I believe I would."

After enjoying a most filling lunch in the dining cart, which was regrettably cut short by the fact that two elderly gentlemen were smoking cigars which were making Phryne feel rather sick, Phryne and Jack returned to their compartment where they enjoyed Sheila's lemon cake and ginger biscuits, whilst sharing the hot lemon squash between them (which Jack admitted, though somewhat reluctantly, was 'not bad'). Following their most enjoyable dessert, Phryne and Jack spent the majority of the afternoon in the manner they did best, and had done with increased frequency since the beginning of their association together: talking.

Ever since the earliest days of their acquaintance, Phryne and Jack had felt a natural affinity towards each other, which made talking about a variety of subjects – both personal and professional – an easy and pleasurable activity. Even now, after having known each other for over three years, they could quite happily while away the hours talking, without ever worrying about the conversation running dry, the topics decreasing, or matters becoming dull or uninteresting; with Phryne, that possibility in particular was most definitely impossible. At the memory of those early days in her parlour where they sit in separate armchairs beside the fire and talk over whiskey, Phryne found herself thinking also of the house, Dorothy and Mr Butler, and she longed to be home. And so, they spent several hours together in their carriage, free from the distractions of their jobs, people or the majority of other concerns, simply enjoying each other's company. They spent the majority of their time together on the train in this preferred manner, making the most of the fact that they would be free from the distractions their lives often provided them with; indeed, the only distractions they experienced were Phryne's frequent trips to the bathroom, which were necessitated by what she advised Jack was 'your baby attacking my bladder relentlessly'.

However, despite enjoying each other's company without the threat of interruption (unless someone _else_ got murdered on the train which, Phryne would freely admit, was quite likely, given how she attracted trouble like a magnet), Phryne found herself becoming tired as the afternoon wore on, which surprised her somewhat. She had slept very well the night before – in fact, she had slept very well every night she had spent in Sheila's home – and so the fact that she was tired now rather took her off guard. After a brief period of consideration she decided that it was probably a result of the fact that she had been very busy and active over the past few days, but had not been sleeping for a couple of hours in the afternoon, as was (apparently) her custom. So her body seemed to be minded to make up for it now. Phryne sighed in defeat as she leaned against Jack at six o'clock, drawing her legs up onto the seat beside her, and acceded to her body's demands by allowing sleep to claim her.

Phryne woke a couple of hours later due to the movement of the train, which had lulled her to sleep like a child earlier in the journey. But now the speed had decreased considerably, almost to a stop, and she found herself stirring from her slumber quite against her will. Her desires to wake were further hindered by the warm, soft fabric she felt upon her body, which she suspected was one of the carriage-issue blankets that Jack had draped across her. But she had absolutely no intention of opening her eyes to confirm this fact. Phryne caught hold of some material between her fingers, which she quickly identified as Jack's jacket, and she nuzzled into his warm body as she attempted to entice sleep to claim her once more; she wasn't feeling quite ready to wake.

"Phryne" came the soft voice of Jack, which drew her further from the realm of sleep. She hummed lightly in response but did not open her eyes. "Phryne, we're at the station" Jack continued. Phryne sighed lightly and splayed her fingers across his chest, before opening her eyes slowly and with great reluctance.

"We're in Melbourne?" Phryne mumbled tiredly, feeling Jack's strong arm wrapped around her waist and holding her to him, his hand resting tenderly on the side of her rounded belly.

"Yes" Jack confirmed.

"Already?" Phryne asked, confusion present in her voice as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"It's just after eight o'clock" Jack advised her, prompting Phryne to look up at him with a confused and doubtful expression. "You were asleep for over two hours."

"What?" Phryne asked, frowning in confusion as she spoke, before checking her own watch for confirmation. She sighed tiredly and rubbed her head with her hand. She felt like she'd barely slept at all. "But I'm so tired" she said quietly. Jack watched her with concern, before placing his hand on her lower back and rubbing it gently.

"We'll be home soon" Jack soothed. "We'll get you something to eat and then you can go straight up to bed" he assured her. Phryne smiled gently and met Jack's gaze.

"You sound like my mother" she said lightly, as she ran her fingers through her hair and eased her feet into her shoes (which she had apparently kicked off at some stage of the journey). Jack smirked in response and rose from his seat, removing her coat from the hook and carrying it towards her.

When Phryne turned towards Jack and saw him approaching her with her coat, all signs of levity disappeared completely from her voice and expression, and she smiled at him gratefully as he helped her into the warm garment.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, suppressing a yawn as she smoothed down her coat and put on her beret, before removing her gloves from her pockets.

As Jack was putting on his own coat steward approached their door and knocked quietly, before politely enquiring whether they would need some assistance with their bags, which they gratefully accepted.

Phryne drew her coat around herself on the cold night as she followed the guard through the carriage and towards the open door leading onto the platform. The baby, who had apparently been asleep when she had been, was stirred into action by her movement, and began to kick and move gently inside her for a few moments, before deciding to return to the realm of sleep, relaxing and stilling completely inside her. Phryne smiled fondly at the sensation as she stifled a yawn, and listened to the familiar sounds of Jack's footsteps behind her as he walked. By the time they got to the first class carriage's exit Jack had stepped in front of her, adjusting his hold on the case and bag he was carrying as he alighted after the guard, before placing the objects he was holding on the ground and turning back towards Phryne, and offering her his hand. Phryne smiled gently and accepted his hand as he guided her off the train, and she stepped tiredly onto the platform. Phryne's feet had barely touched the worn stone ground when the sound of a familiar voice greeted her.

"Miss Phryne!" came the bright, happy voice of Dot, who made her way through a gap between a group of recently alighted passengers and their relatives and headed directly towards the lady detective.

Phryne, who had not been expecting her companion to meet her at the station, looked into her bright eyes and found herself smiling in response to Dot's own wide grin. Dot's expression, her terracotta hat, her favourite light brown coat and the warmth and kindness in her eyes caused Phryne to be suddenly struck by how desperately she had missed her. Phryne's smile widened in happiness and relief and she took a few steps away from Jack as she walked quickly towards her dear friend. In that moment, Phryne forgot her exhaustion almost completely.

"Dot" Phryne beamed, as she wrapped her arms around her companion, who returned the gesture, holding her close. Phryne's senses were immediately greeted with the familiar scents of Dot's shampoo, soap, washing detergent and baking, and she found herself melting into her warm embrace. "I missed you so much" Phryne confided, her words quiet and gentle, and almost lost in the busy station.

Dot smiled gently and opened her eyes at Phryne's candid confession, holding her closer instinctively as she found herself feeling warmed by her words. After a few moments she felt Phryne's hands drift down her back as she leaned back slightly, an action which prompted her to do the same.

"I missed you too, Miss" Dot replied sincerely, smiling warmly up at Miss Phryne as she spoke. As she did so, she considered how well Miss Phryne looked; her skin was glowing, her eyes were bright (despite her evident tiredness) and she appeared to be the picture of health. Their close embrace and a brief glance towards her middle also made Dot feel quite confident that she had gotten a little bigger over her long weekend in Sydney, which reassured her immeasurably; she knew that Sheila would look after her. It was during this break in their conversation that the Inspector walked up slowly behind them. "Hello, Inspector" Dot greeted warmly. Jack smiled at her and nodded.

"Dorothy" Jack replied gently. He was about to ask how she was when two familiar figures emerged from the departing crowd, and he looked up as they approached them.

"G'day Miss, Inspector" said Cec brightly, as Phryne lowered her hands from her companion and Jack stepped beside her. Bert emerged at his friend's side and Phryne smiled as she and Jack greeted them.

"Alright?" asked Bert, whose trademark cigarette was still poised between his lips. "How was yer trip?" he asked, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack. Phryne's smile widened and she nodded.

"Wonderful, thank you" she responded. Bert met her gaze and smiled slightly, before nodding in acknowledgement.

"It's a bloody cold night" Bert observed, "let's get ya into the taxi, eh?" he said, gesturing to Cec with a nod as he spoke, before looking towards the cases beside the Inspector, which he considered with a scrutinising frown. He looked up at Phryne with a knowing look and raised his eyebrows slightly. Phryne suppressed a smirk and raised her shoulders in a gesture of perfect innocence, prompting Bert to smile in response, before moving towards the increased luggage with Cec.

"I'll help you" Jack offered politely, as he turned towards the luggage.

"Nah, that's alright, me and Cec'll take care of it" Bert assured Jack politely, his eyes drifting from the inspector to Miss Fisher. "You just keep an eye on 'er and make sure she doesn't buy anythin' else before we leave the station" he said lightly, as he and Cec began to pick up the cases and bags. Jack smirked and raised his eyebrows as he looked up at Phryne, who scoffed lightly in response, before smiling in amusement.

"I don't know what you mean, Bert" Phryne responded innocently. Bert looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, Phryne's smile widened. _How I have missed them_ , she considered.

"Come on, Miss, let's get you into the taxi" Dot said kindly, as she put her hands on Phryne's coat and tried to draw it around her. "It's freezing" she added, as she attempted to secure Phryne's black coat. Phryne smiled at her sympathetically.

"A wasted venture I'm afraid, Dot" Phryne said with a small sigh. "None of my coats seem particularly amenable to covering me, much less to fasten" she added. Dot looked up at her and slowly removed her hands from the coat in defeat.

"Then it's lucky Madame Fleuri has left two messages for you about arranging your next appointment" Dot replied. "She said your gown for the Mayor's Ball on Saturday is finished, but she'd like to have one final fitting with you beforehand to see if any adjustments need to be made" she said gently.

"Which there will, no doubt" Phryne responded easily, her voice devoid of anxiety or concern. Dot smiled; Dr MacMillan had been right. This trip was precisely what she needed. At the thought of the doctor, Dot paled slightly at the memory of recent events, but recovered herself quickly.

"Are you ready, Miss?" Dot asked kindly. Phryne nodded in response as she put her arm through Jack's, leaning against him and walking across the station, with him on her right and Dot on her left. And Cec and Bert following close behind, carrying the bags and cases, with Bert speculating quietly upon the contents.

During the taxi ride back to St Kilda, Phryne, Jack and Dot spoke at length about recent events, from sharing details of their trip to Sydney and gaining updates concerning her own household. Jane had telephoned over the weekend and asked if she can come to stay for a weekend later in July, which Phryne smiled at warmly, making a mental note to telephone her the following afternoon. Mrs Stanley wanted to invite Phryne and Jack to a charity gala the following month, to dinner the following week, and to tea at some point this week. Phryne found her tiredness creeping up on her once more, and she nodded in assent to these plans. She'd contact her aunt too. By the time the taxi pulled up outside Wardlow, Dot was regaling Phryne and Jack with an account of the antics of Ember, who had injured his front paw whilst exploring the garden. Dot quickly reassured Phryne as to his wellbeing, advising her that his injured paw was almost completely recovered, and confiding that she felt quite confident he was enjoying the attention such a mishap had given him.

"Mr Butler's been giving him enough cream to feed a tea party of six" Dot advised them, prompting Phryne to laugh aloud just as the taxi reached its destination. Phryne's laughter subsided as she looked out of the window and up at the familiar house, the sight and the memories prompting her to smile instinctively in response.

She was home.

 _They_ were home.

Phryne was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered Bert opening the car door and assisting Dot out, before offering her his hand. Phryne accepted, and alighted from the taxi ahead of Jack, who met her on the pavement. Phryne looked up at the house and felt relief and anticipation flood her.

"Don't worry about the bags, Inspector" Bert said politely, following an offer from Jack. "Me and Cec'll get 'em."

"Let's get you inside, Miss" Dot encouraged, putting her hand on Phryne's arm, prompting her to turn towards her. Phryne nodded in agreement before looking up at Jack, who smiled at her reassuringly, as they walked together up the pathway towards their home.

Mr Butler opened the door just as they reached it, and smiled at Phryne and Jack, who he greeted warmly, as he stepped aside to enable them to enter.

"Welcome back Miss, Inspector" Mr Butler greeted. "I trust you had an enjoyable time in Sydney?"

"Most enjoyable Mr B, thank you" Phryne replied.

"Yes, thank you" Jack confirmed. Mr Butler nodded in response.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes or so" Mr Butler advised. Phryne could already smell tomatoes, basil and pasta, and her mouth waters.

"You really are an angel, Mr B" Phryne commended, as Jack helped her out of her coat. "Thank you" she added sincerely.

"It's no problem at all, Miss" Mr Butler reassured her kindly, as Cec and Bert brought in the bags and cases. "I'll arrange some refreshments" he said gently. Phryne nodded in agreement and watched as he disappeared towards the kitchen.

Phryne removed her hat and gloves and laid her bag down on the table, before turning on the spot and looking across the hallway. As she considered the rooms of this house, the memories, the people, she found herself being struck by the strength of her connection to it; she was home. Before she had a chance to move towards the parlour, an excitable black kitten came hurrying out of the dining room, and immediately began snaking itself between her feet. Phryne smiled in amusement as the cat's sable fur tickled her ankles. Phryne smiled.

"I'll just telephone my mother and let her know we've arrived" Jack said quietly to Phryne, who nodded in agreement and offered him a smile as he passed her, before returning her attentions to the kitten at her feet. "Hello, Ember" Phryne said gently. The little cat, upon hearing its name, looked up at Phryne and meowed, before putting his little paws on her right leg and attempting to climb her. Dot quickly reached down and recovered the kitten, who she chastised lightly, before holding it in her arms and stroking it soothingly.

"That's the last one, Miss" Cec announced, as he stepped away from the small stack of bags and cases at the bottom of the stairs.

"Finally" Bert added lightly, as he closed the front door behind them. "We'll just take 'em upstairs" he said.

"Thank you, Bert, Cec. I'd really appreciate it" Phryne returned gratefully. "Perhaps once you've finished, you'd care for some refreshments in the parlour?" she asked. The cabbies, who knew that 'refreshments' were Miss Fisher's toff word for 'beer', nodded in agreement and removed their hats, before making their way towards the parlour.

"Thanks, Miss" said Cec gratefully.

"Much appreciated" Bert added, as he and his friend headed towards the bags, which they carried up the stairs with a renewed sense of vigour. Phryne smiled and turned towards Dot, who was holding a much calmer Ember. Phryne stroked the little kitten, and he began to purr immediately in response, opening his wide green eyes and staring at her.

"He missed you too, Miss" Dot informed Phryne. "He kept clawing at your bedroom door" she added. Phryne smiled gently. "Shall I go upstairs and help to unpack, Miss?" she asked. "I can sort out the clothes to be washed tomorrow and-"

"You'll do no such thing, Dot" Phryne said kindly. "It can wait until the morning" she assured her. "Would you care to join us in the parlour for a drink?" she asked. "Or do you need to go home?" she asked, realising the lateness of the hour. She sometimes forgot that Dot no longer lived with her.

"Hugh's picking me up when his shift finishes, Miss. At about nine o'clock, if that's alright?" she asked.

"Of course it is" Phryne assured her, rubbing her arm gently as she spoke, just as Mr Butler emerged from the dining room with a tray.

"I took the liberty of preparing dinner for five, Miss" Mr Butler advised. "I wasn't sure if you would all be dining together, so I made the arrangements just in case."

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded warmly. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Dot?" Phryne asked. Dot smiled in response.

"Thank you, Miss" she returned. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, before gesturing for Dot to follow Mr B into the parlour. Phryne watched as her companion entered the room, before turning towards Jack with a warm smile, taking his hand in hers for a moment and squeezing it gently, before leading him into the room.

The next hour or so was spent in such a familiar and companionable way that Phryne found herself feeling as though she had never left Wardlow at all. After having drinks together in the parlour (which Phryne insisted Mr Butler partake in too), the family sat down to a rather late dinner together, where they continued their conversation from before. The party shared stories about their experiences in Sydney and Melbourne over the last few days, with Cec and Bert editing their own tales whilst in Jack's presence, as was their custom. Phryne basked in the company of her friends, which she had missed more than she had realised, and she found their presence causing her to forget about her tiredness almost completely. After dinner, they returned to the parlour shortly before nine o'clock, where they enjoyed more drinks and conversation for a short while longer, until a knock at the door announced the presence of another guest. Mr Butler rose immediately from his seat and headed into the hallway, returning moments later with a rather weary-looking Hugh Collins, who was dressed in his (Senior) Constable's uniform and holding a small stack of files to his side.

Phryne and Jack both rose from their seats and greeted Hugh, with Phryne smiling and kissing him on the cheek before Jack shook his hand. Phryne then turned back towards the table and picked up an unopened beer from Mr Butler's generously-supplied tray (he knew Cec and Bert well) and offered it to Hugh, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you, Miss" he said with a smile, holding the beer to his lips and taking a long swig, which even impressed the wharfies. Phryne smiled, and was about to make a light remark about his alcoholic appetite, when her eyes drifted towards the files under his arm, and her curiosity overcame her.

"Presents, Hugh?" she asked lightly, plucking the files out of his grasp before he realised what was happening. Hugh removed his beer from his mouth and watched as Phryne turned her back on him and walked across the room to the safety of the fireplace; she was more wary of Jack's intervention than Hugh's. In fact, the inspector was already fixing her with an expression of warning, which was undermined considerably by the amusement in his eyes.

"No, Miss" Hugh replied easily. "Those are the files on an armed robbery case from two months ago" he explained, as Phryne flicked through the pages of the first of the three files. She looked up at him expectantly as he spoke. "It's going to trial on Thursday and I thought I'd bring them over for the inspector beforehand" he added. "He's due to meet with the Commissioner about the case tomorrow and will be testifying the following day" he advised her. Phryne nodded in understanding and closed the file, before sighing in feigned defeat and walking back towards the officers of the law.

"Yours, I believe" Phryne said resignedly, smiling as she offered the files to Jack, whose right hand was outstretched.

"Thank you" Jack responded, just as she eased them into his palm. As she did so, she caught sight of the corner of a much smaller, thinner file (possibly a report?) which had become wedged between files one and two. _This could be interesting_ , she considered. _Perhaps it contains pictures of their loot?_

"Hmm" she hummed, as she pinched the corner of the thin file and withdrew it hastily from between the stacks. Jack rose his eyebrows in response before using his free hand to steady the files he was holding, as Phryne held the thin manila folder victoriously. She was so busily occupied by smiling at Jack's expression that she did not notice the sudden paleness that overcame Hugh, as he realised what Miss Fisher was holding, and the weight of his error caused his stomach to drop. He'd been in such a rush to leave the station and get back to Dotty that he'd unknowingly brought with him another file – and _that_ file, of all of them…

"Miss, don't-" Hugh said, his voice firm but slightly panicked, much to Jack's bewilderment, as Phryne turned over the cover of the report and looked down curiously inside.

As Phryne opened the file, her amused smiled quickly faltered, before falling completely and turning into a look of grave concern. Phryne found herself staring at black and white pictures of an injured Mac, which had been pinned to the corner of the report, which she skimmed briefly. The words 'unconscious', 'head injury' and 'unknown assailant' leapt out of her from the page, and she looked up at Hugh with wide eyes and a horrified expression, the colour draining from her face completely.

* * *

In Frederick Burn's studio on that cold evening, the reporter was sitting opposite Cesare Cipriano, who had declined his offer of whiskey and was smoking a foul-smelling cigar. Burn coughed for the third time in as many minutes and tried to continue to recount the events at the hospital.

"So I promised the nurse that I'd pay her for her assistance, and that she'd be featured in my paper, and in every paper across the country" Burn advised Cipriano, evidently proud of his lie. Cipriano, however, was not impressed; he simply nodded towards him once (almost imperceptibly) to continue. "She hates that place and needs the money, so she'll do what we want alright" he assured him. Cipriano took another drag of his cigar and let it out slowly.

"Can she be trusted?" he asked quietly, as he blew out the light grey smoke. Burn coughed again and nodded.

"Yes" Burn responded hoarsely, before clearing his throat and continuing. "She knows that she if she gets caught in that doctor's office, or passing on the confidential information, she'll be arrested and charged" he advised, repeating the information he had provided to the nurse during their meeting. "But like I said, she needs the money, and she ain't gonna wanna herself into trouble with the law" he said confidently. "I met girls like her before. I got many informants" he said proudly, before looking Cipriano in the eye. "She's smart and she's got good motivation. She ain't gonna risk losing money and fame" he stated. "She'll do what you want."

"You mean what _you_ want" Cipriano corrected, his voice low and firm. "That girl mustn't know about my involvement, you understand?" he continued. "The only person she needs to know about is you."

"Yair, and she does" Burn added quickly. "I told her I wanted the information cos the woman's a toff and it'll sell papers" he said easily. "I didn't tell her nothin' else, didn't have to" he explained. "She believed me easily enough" he stated. Cipriano considered Burn's words for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

"And the doctor?" Cipriano asked, prompting Burn to look up at him. Burn considered him for a moment before blinking.

"The girl told me the doc was sent home that night and put on leave for three days" Burn said easily. "She's due back tomorrow" he advised. Cipriano considered the information and nodded in understanding.

"Good" he said quietly, before meeting Burn's gaze. "Just in time for the bitch's appointment on Friday" he added. Burn nodded in agreement.

"You'll have a full report of it by Sunday afternoon" Burn said confidently. "Apparently it's the quietest day in that department" he added. Cesare's smirk turned into a smile, and he nodded in response.

 _Maria will be happy._


	91. Chapter 70

Phryne stared at Hugh in shock as she processed the words she had read in the report in her hands which, combined with the photographs of Mac's injured head, made her feel dizzy with confusion and nausea. It was this combination of factors that rendered her temporarily (and against her character completely) utterly unable to speak.

"Phryne?" asked Jack with concern, stepping forward and walking towards her, his eyes staring into hers. He dropped his files onto the small table as he watched her attentively. Phryne, who had turned several shades paler since reading a few lines of the report, blinked in recognition of her name and turned towards him.

"Mac's been attacked" she said quietly, fear and confusion in her eyes, as she looked from Jack to Hugh. Jack frowned in confusion and turned towards his Senior Constable.

"What's going on, Collins?" Jack asked, in his usual calm but authoritative tone, as he stood next to Phryne, who was looking very pale. Hugh looked from Phryne to the Inspector and swallowed hard.

"Dr MacMillan was attacked in her office on Saturday evening" Hugh said quietly, watching as Phryne's wide eyes held his gaze with an intensity that he found to be more than slightly overwhelming. "She interrupted an intruder and was struck over the head and rendered unconscious, but-"

"Is she alright?" interrupted Phryne, who still bore an expression of confusion and concern, and was holding onto the manila folder in her hands so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Y-yes, Miss. Yes, she's alright" Hugh assured her quickly. Phryne considered his words for a moment before nodding slowly, and staring at him expectantly. "A nurse found her shortly after the attack. She regained consciousness quickly, gave a statement and was taken home" he assured her. "I spoke to her yesterday morning, she's fine" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard at the revelation, and found herself feeling increasingly uncomfortable and unsettled by the facts.

"Do you have any suspects?" Jack asked Hugh.

"No, Sir" Hugh replied solemnly.

"What about a motive?" Phryne asked. Hugh looked towards her.

"We think Dr MacMillan may've interrupted someone trying to steal her prescription pads from her office" he responded. Phryne stared at him.

"Her prescription pads?" she repeated. Hugh nodded in response. "And this happened on Saturday" she said, almost to herself.

"Yes, Miss" Hugh responded, his voice respectfully even. Phryne looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Why didn't she telephone me?" Phryne asked suddenly, her voice rising with emotion as she held Hugh's gaze. "Why didn't you?" she asked Hugh. Phryne felt Jack's hand on her lower back, which relieved some of the rising tension within her body.

"Dr MacMillan told me not to, Miss" Hugh said quickly. Phryne stared at him, and watched him shrink beneath her gaze. "She didn't-"

"She didn't want you to worry, Miss" Dot said tentatively, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. Phryne's heart sank a little at the realisation that Dot knew, but she found it impossible to be angry at her companion. "She said there was no reason to interrupt you and she didn't want to spoil your trip" she advised. "She was going to come here tomorrow morning before her shift at the hospital to tell you herself" she explained. "Before anyone else got a chance to" she added, speaking softly as she held the lady detective's gaze. Phryne sighed in a mixture of frustration and understanding as she considered Dot's words, as well as Mac's character, before nodding in response to Dot's narrative; this logical explanation of her friends' failure to advise her of this incident immediately made perfect sense, and was something she could absolutely understand Mac doing. But it did little to decrease the rising feelings of concern she was having for her friend, which were bordering on panic. She couldn't wait until the morning.

"I have to see her" Phryne said suddenly, her voice low and sombre, after a short period of worrying silence. The sound of her own voice drew her from her thoughts and she closed the file in her hands. "I have to go now. Excuse me" she said quietly, before turning on the spot and walking towards the parlour door.

"Phryne" said Jack gently, placing his hand on her arm to still her, which prompted her to turn around to face him.

"Jack, I know it's late and we've only just got back but I-"

"I was about to suggest that you allow me to drive you" Jack interceded, his voice low and soothing. He could see how worried was, and knew that the only way she'd be able to reassure herself that Mac was alright would be to see her, which he understood completely; after all, how many times ad he himself driven to Phryne's late at night after a case to check on her well-being? Far more than he could count.

Phryne looked into Jack's eyes and found herself swallowing her instinctive response, which was to decline his kind request. Although she was no longer feeling tired, she was rather upset and on edge, which she knew wasn't an ideal mind-set to be in for driving, certainly not this late at night. And if Jack drove, it would give her an opportunity to read the file before speaking with Mac. Phryne looked up at Jack after a few moments and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied humbly. Jack nodded.

"We'll leave now, alright?" he said gently. Phryne nodded instinctively in response.

"I'm sorry, Miss Phryne" said Dot suddenly, her voice low and nervous. Phryne turned towards her with a reassuring expression, offering her companion as much of a smile as she could muster.

"Don't be, Dot" Phryne responded kindly, her voice still low and retaining its worried edge. "You didn't do anything wrong, none of you did" she stated, as she met the gaze of everyone in the room, who she suspected were also aware of the incident. "Everything's fine" she added, as much to herself as the others, before offering one final, gentle smile and walking into the corridor. Jack met the nervous gaze of Hugh Collins, who looked as though he were about to face a firing squad, before nodding at him once in reassurance and following his wife into the hallway. She was already by the door when he reached her.

"Phryne" Jack said, removing her coat from the stand and carrying it towards her, assisting her into it when she turned around to face him.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gently, before Jack picked up his own coat and draped it over his arm, opening the door with his free hand and stepping aside to allow Phryne to walk out ahead of him.

Phryne drew her coat across her to shield herself from the cold as she walked quickly down the pathway and towards her beloved Hispano, getting into the passenger seat (a strange notion she wasn't sure she'd ever grow accustomed to) before Jack had even reached her.

Jack eased himself into the driver's seat of the Hispano and turned towards Phryne, whose paleness was highlighted beneath the moonlight.

"Dr MacMillan is perfectly alright, Phryne" Jack said gently, hoping to put some of her anxieties at bay. "She's not in any danger, she's safe" he assured her. Phryne felt deeply unsettled and uncertain of this fact, being unaware of the specific details surrounding the attack (yet), and so she simply nodded noncommittally in response and forced a small smile. Jack, who was equally ignorant to the facts, offered her a reassuring expression as he held her gaze, realising that the sooner he got her to Mac, the better; he knew from experience that seeing the person you were concerned about so deeply was the only way to reassure yourself that they truly were alright. Regardless of who had already assured you of the fact.

Before Jack started the engine, he politely asked Phryne for Mac's address, having never been to the doctor's private residence before. Phryne provided him with the address, which was in a street that he recognised, and he started the engine immediately, taking the quickest route to the location.

Phryne leaned back against the familiar leather seats and looked down at the file in her hands, which she had only skimmed very briefly a few minutes beforehand. The night was dark and cold, and she struggled to read the words given the lack of light, but was able to read through Hugh's carefully typed summary of events with some assistance from the lights of the Hispano. Although she was unusually quiet during the journey (which Jack respected and did not attempt to break), she would, on occasion, inform him of something she had read in the report, which he would listen to with interest, making a mental note of the salient points and commenting on them as he drove. Jack provided her with words of comfort each time she spoke, and assured her that he would take over the investigation personally, and would find out what happened and who was responsible, which reassured her immeasurably. Despite this, Phryne's anxiety increased throughout the journey, which was a result of both the information she was garnering from the report and the time it was taking to reach their destination (had Mac's home really been _this_ far away?), she found that her baby appeared to be sharing her concerns; which it was displaying by moving and kicking with vigour inside her, to the extent that she had to adjust her sitting position twice in a vain attempt to get more comfortable. It was a fact that did not go unnoticed by Jack, despite how much she tried to conceal it.

Although Phryne remained fairly quiet throughout the journey, she was practically radiating with concern, which Jack could feel increasing as they came closer to their destination. When they reached Mac's cottage after a five minute drive, it therefore came as no surprise to Jack that Phryne quickly opened her door and alighted, walking quickly around the car and up the pathway to Mac's home before he had a chance to open his own door.

Phryne pushed the creaking gate aside and walked quickly up the pathway, her heels clicking rhythmically on the tiles beneath her feet as she headed towards the door. There was a light on in the front room, which reassured Phryne greatly, as she knocked firmly three times and stood back a little. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt almost sick with concern with each passing moment. Even as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the other side of the door, she was unable to calm herself completely, and would not be able to do so until she had seen Mac to reassure herself that she really was alright. Although it was difficult to tell from the pictures, the head injury she had sustained looked very nasty. And it must have been a significant blow to have rendered her unconscious…

Phryne's treacherous mind was taunting her with this unpleasant thought as the front door began to slowly open, just as Jack appeared behind her, having followed her up the pathway. Phryne's heart beat loudly in her chest, and she felt her breathing rate increase as the baby continued to move and kick excitedly inside her. So when the front door before her opened wide, and revealed the familiar figure of Mac bathed in warm artificial light, she felt almost faint with relief.

"Phryne?" Mac said, confusion and concern present in her tone, as she stepped out of the doorway and onto the porch. Mac was wearing her grey tweed trousers and a matching waistcoat, and the arms of her crisp white shirt had been pulled up to her elbows, but other than appearing more casually dressed than usual, she looked perfectly fine. In fact, it was Phryne's pallor that was concerning, and prompted the doctor to put her hands on her arms to steady her, as her curious eyes drifted towards Jack before meeting her friend's gaze once more. "Phryne, what's wrong?" she asked gently, as she stared into her eyes. Phryne felt imbued with a renewed sense of confidence at the familiar feeling of Mac's hands upon her, but her breath hitched as she stared into her friend's eyes; it was in the look in her eyes, combined with the tell-tale Police-issue file in her right hand, which made Mac realise precisely what was wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phryne asked, her voice heavy with emotion and concern, as she stared up at Mac. Mac's expression softened and she stood up straighter, before taking in a deep breath.

"Come inside" Mac invited, her eyes not leaving her friend's. Phryne seemed poised to decline for a moment, before inhaling sharply and nodding, and walking ahead of her friend into the familiar house.

Jack looked up and met Mac's gaze, and they shared a look of understanding and anticipation as he followed his wife inside. Mac, who found herself feeling rather concerned about Phryne and the discussion they were about to have, walked slowly back into the house and closed the door firmly behind her.

Phryne walked through Mac's home, which was a restored mid-nineteenth century cottage which was warm and homely. The ground floor was completely open plan, with the kitchen and bathroom at the back of the house (the latter which was concealed behind the staircase), the dining room/drawing room to the right, and a large reception room on the left. The original stone fireplace formed the centrepiece of the left wall, and was flanked by two large dark wood bookcases which were lined with books. There was a couch and three armchairs of Victorian design, upholstered in dark brown leather, which matched the décor and the rest of the furniture perfectly. The room was painted a warm crimson, the floors stained dark, which gave it an almost therapeutic appearance given the dimness of the room; which, at this point in time, Jack felt very grateful for. Because Phryne had walked to the end of the room, turned back towards Mac, and was now facing her with an extremely worried expression upon her pale face, which seemed to concern the doctor as much as it did himself.

"Darling, why don't we sit down and-" Mac began, her voice low and soothing.

"I don't want to sit down" Phryne interrupted, her voice quiet and emotional, her words almost choked. Jack walked slowly across the room towards her but did not invade her space, knowing that to do so may risk reducing her to tears, which she absolutely would not wish at this moment. "I want to know why you didn't tell me that you had been attacked and rendered unconscious in your office three days ago" Phryne said, her voice gentle and solemn, hurt present in her tone and eyes. Mac, who was watching her carefully and growing increasingly concerned about how pale and upset she was, took a couple of tentative steps forward.

"If I told you you would've caught the next train back to Melbourne" Mac said gently, her eyes holding her friend's gaze.

"Of course I would have!" Phryne replied confidently.

"Which is precisely what I didn't want" Mac said quietly, her voice low and soothing. "I didn't want to interrupt you unnecessarily-"

"It would not have _been_ unnecessary" Phryne assured her, her voice calm but tinged with emotion. "Someone attacked you and we need to find out who and why."

"The Police believe it was an opportunistic thief who was after my prescription pads" Mac said gently.

"An 'opportunistic thief' who comes equipped with gloves and a torch?" Phryne questioned, raising the file as she spoke. "Mac" she breathed. Phryne's eyes shone with tears at the thought of the incident, and Mac began to walk slowly towards her. Jack, who was watching the exchange closely, fought his instincts to rush towards Phryne and comfort her, knowing that she and the doctor needed to talk.

"Phryne, you needed a break away from the city – you both did" Mac said gently. "And I wasn't about to ruin that for you" she explained. "There was nothing you could have done, darling" she said tentatively, holding Phryne's gaze as she seemed ready to protest. She was looking very pale and upset and she certainly seemed exhausted, which wasn't surprised given the time and her journey; she must've only just arrived back in Melbourne, surely? "Please come and sit down" she said, adopting her kindly doctor's voice, as her hand drifted down Phryne's arm and onto her abdomen, where it rested, and was immediately met by a series of sharp kicks from the baby. Despite Mac's words and their history, she was not at all surprised that her friend ignored her advice to sit down. What did surprise her, however, were Phryne's next words.

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Phryne asked, hurt present in her tone as she looked up at her friend with a quizzical expression. "Not wanting to concern me, given my condition?" she asked, frowning slightly as she spoke, her voice becoming more emotional as she spoke. Jack took a few tentative steps forward. "Because I am more than capable of doing my job and protecting my friends, and I would hope that you of all people would know that" she added, swallowing hard in an attempt to calm herself. Mac placed a gentle hand upon her upper arm. She was shaking.

"My decision not to call you straight away had absolutely nothing to do with your condition" Mac assured her, her voice gentle but assured. "And I don't doubt your abilities for a moment, I never have" she stated with conviction. "The only reason I didn't telephone you was because I didn't want to disturb your time with your family" she explained. "Especially for something that wasn't urgent-"

"Wasn't urgent?" Phryne repeated, hurt and disbelief present in her eyes. "You were attacked and knocked unconscious, Mac" she said, her voice heavy with emotion. Mac was silent for several moments as Phryne stared into her eyes. "If anything had happened to you…"

"Nothing happened to me, darling" Mac assured her, stroking her arm soothingly as she spoke. "It was a small knock on the head, that's all. The true victim of this senseless crime was my phrenology bust" she added, hoping that a touch of levity would calm Phryne somewhat. It didn't. "I'm fine, Phryne, look" she said, running her hands down her arms and clasping her wrists, as she offered her a small, reassuring smile. "You and this baby are stuck with me indefinitely, I'm afraid" she added gently. Mac watched as Phryne inhaled deeply, before slowly releasing a broken breath that caught in her throat. "Come here" she said gently, before stepping towards her and pulling her into a warm embrace, which she was relieved to find Phryne returned, holding onto her tightly in response.

"I should've been here" Phryne said quietly, as she held onto her closest friend and confidante, who was strong and alive and safe. "If anything had happened to you-"

"Nothing happened to me, darling, and nothing is going to happen to me" Mac assured her, her voice gentle but confident. "And you _are_ here" she observed, her voice imbued with warmth. Phryne closed her eyes and held Mac tighter. "And so am I" she reassured her. "It's alright" she whispered, as she stroked her back soothingly.

Jack remained silent and kept a respectful distance as Mac and Phryne held each other, with each woman reassuring herself as well as her friend that everything was alright. It was rare that Phryne appeared this upset or vulnerable; Jack could recall only a very few times that he had seen her like this. The first time was during the events with Foyle, then Jane's disappearance during the murder investigation of Kitty Pearce, and also during the incidents following her father's return to Melbourne. She had also become similarly frightened and upset during her pregnancy and, despite the fact that she had become increasingly open about discussing her concerns, he knew that it was not something she found easy.

Phryne held onto Mac for a couple of minutes, feeling her warm, familiar body against her own and reassuring herself that she was safe. After a short while she leaned back from the embrace, finding herself feeling both exhausted from her outburst and also considerably embarrassed. She looked up at her friend with bright, tired eyes, and was about to speak again when the sound of Jack's approaching footsteps silenced the words on her lips.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Jack said gently, placing his hand on Phryne's back as he spoke.

Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in response, before walking tiredly across the room and towards the couch beside the fire. She was joined by Jack, who sat beside her, and Mac took up the armchair opposite them, on the other side of the small table.

"Would either of you like something to drink?" Mac asked politely, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne, who was still looking very pale.

"No, thank you" Phryne replied, her voice calm and even, but slightly husky from emotion. Jack's eyes drifted from Phryne to Mac.

"No, thank you" he repeated. Mac nodded in understanding and returned her attentions towards Phryne, who was watching her carefully.

"What happened?" Phryne asked gently, placing the file flat on her lap and watching her friend intently, as the incessant kicks of her very excitable baby drew her out of her exhaustion. Mac met Phryne's gaze for a moment and let out a slow breath, before beginning to recount the events from Saturday evening, and everything that followed.

Phryne and Jack listened attentively to Mac's narrative, as she explained events leading up to the attack and everything that followed, from being roused by Emily and tended to by her colleague, to speaking with the Police and providing subsequent interviews and information every day since. Phryne and Jack asked questions at intervals, which Mac answered fully, which enabled them to develop their understanding of precisely what had happened.

"And you're quite sure that you're alright?" asked Phryne with concern. Mac smiled at her warmly.

"Absolutely" Mac assured her. "I had the pleasure of being taken care of by Dr Camberley, the head of my department" she sighed lightly. "He has a reputation for admitting the most people for the most unnecessary of reasons" she added. "Some of the nurses believe he does it just to annoy the ward sister, which I suspect might be true" she explained. Her comment earned the first small smile she had seen from Phryne that night, and she found herself relaxing considerably at the sight of it.

"And you don't remember anything about your attacker?" Jack asked tentatively. Mac met his gaze.

"I'm afraid not" Mac replied regrettably. "He came up from behind me."

"'He'?" Phryne asked. Mac sighed lightly.

"I don't know" she admitted. "It could've been a woman, I suppose" she conceded. "I just have a feeling it was a man" she said quietly. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And you can't think of a reason someone would want to attack you?" Jack asked gently.

"With my charming personality and sunny disposition?" Mac asked wryly. Phryne adopted a serious expression. "No, Inspector, I cannot" she added, her tone losing its levity. "I can only think that I interrupted someone committing a criminal act, and they assaulted me because they panicked" she explained. "As I said, he – or she – dropped their torch on the floor, and I was about to turn around to see what the noise was when poor Bertie was used to incapacitate me."

"Bertie?" asked Jack, frowning in confusion.

"The phrenology bust" Phryne said helpfully. "He was a gift to Mac from her favourite Professor at the University of Edinburgh" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding and looked towards Mac.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he replied. Mac smiled lightly in response as she poured herself another measure of whiskey (which Jack had declined twice).

"Thank you" Mac responded, before drinking the measure in a single mouthful. Phryne gazed at the half-full decanter longingly, and was distracted from her thoughts by Mac, who was watching them both intently. "I take it you don't agree with your Senior Constable's theory?" she asked, prompting both detectives to meet her gaze. "That someone broke into my office to steal my prescription pads?"

"It would have to be a very well-equipped thief" Phryne responded, as she considered the possibility for a few moments.

"It's not something we can rule out at this time" Jack conceded. "But given the circumstances, it does seem unlikely."

"Unless, of course, it was someone employed at the hospital" Phryne opined. "Some members of staff would carry a torch – cleaners, janitors and handymen - and almost all of them have access to gloves."

"It wasn't a hospital-issue torch that was found" Mac stated. "And, unfortunately, there were no fingerprints on it. Or Bertie" she sighed. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help" she said solemnly. "I honestly can't imagine what it was that this person was after."

"We're going to find out" Phryne assured her confidently. Mac met her gaze and nodded.

"I'll be taking over the case from tomorrow morning, and will look into the matter thoroughly" Jack advised. "We'll do everything we can to find out who was responsible, and why" he said. Mac nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you will" Mac replied confidently. Jack nodded slowly in agreement. "But there's little more we can do about it this evening" she added gently, as her eyes drifted towards Phryne. "How are you, Phryne?" she asked kindly. Phryne met her friend's gaze.

"Changing the subject, Mac?" Phryne accused lightly. Mac suppressed a smirk.

"I understood that the subject was my wellbeing" Mac countered. "I'm not changing it, I'm merely redirecting it" she said proudly, swirling her glass as she spoke. Jack smiled affectionately at Phryne and Dr MacMillan's shared humour. _God help me_. Phryne smiled in response.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you" Phryne replied kindly. "Gaining weight by the hour and having my bladder treated like a punching bag, but I can't complain" she said lightly.

"You could" Mac reasoned, prompting Phryne's expression to soften.

"I won't" she replied resolutely. Mac smiled and nodded in understanding, watching as Phryne placed her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. Although her pallor had improved considerably since she had sat down and their conversation had become calmer, she was still quite clearly exhausted.

"Darling, you're exhausted" Mac said gently, continuing her statement as she noticed the words of protest begin to form themselves on Phryne's lips. "We have already established that I am fit and healthy, and undefeated by Bertie the Bust" Mac said lightly. "Why don't you go home and get some rest, and we can meet for lunch tomorrow? And talk properly?" she suggested. "When we can't be overheard by the Victorian Constabulary", which she added in an exaggerated whisper, prompting Phryne to smile. The lady detective considered Mac's suggestion for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Alright" Phryne replied gently. "Yes, Mac. Thank you" she added, attempting to conceal the tiredness in her voice. Mac smiled gently and nodded.

"Meet me outside the hospital at one o'clock?" Mac suggested. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Wonderful" she added with a smile, which Phryne returned, as Mac rose from her seat. "As your doctor, I am prescribing immediate bedrest from now until the morning" she stated lightly. "My nurse will see to it that my directives are strictly adhered to" she stated, looking at Jack as she spoke. Phryne suppressed a laugh as she too rose from her seat, closely followed by Jack.

Mac walked Phryne and Jack to the door, before hugging her friend and advising her to get a good night's sleep, which Phryne assured her she would do, before wishing her goodnight. Mac and Jack then exchanged their goodbyes before the Inspector walked his wife down the pathway and towards the Hispano, as Mac watched from the doorway, waving goodbye to the, just as Sheila had done many hours earlier in Sydney. Phryne found herself experiencing a pang of loss at the memory, as Jack held the passenger door of the Hispano open to her and she got inside, easing herself back against the leather seat and resting the file on her lap as Jack closed the door behind her. When she looked back towards the house she waved once more to Mac, who smiled and waved in response, before returning to the comfort of her parlour, and closing the door behind her. Phryne found the adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins since first laying eyes upon the file disappear from her body almost completely, as the exhaustion she had been battling threatened to overcome her. When Jack got into the driver's seat and closed the door firmly behind him, Phryne turned towards him with a weary and somewhat embarrassed expression, as she remembered her conduct from the evening.

"We will find out what happened, Phryne" Jack said warmly, drawing Phryne from her thoughts for a moment. "I promise" he added. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded.

"I know" Phryne responded gently. "Thank you for coming with me, Jack" she said gently, her voice so low and tired that Jack only just heard what she said. He turned immediately towards her and listened patiently as she continued to speak. "I'm sorry for bringing you here so late" she added solemnly. Jack looked at her with a warm expression.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Phryne" he assured her kindly. "And technically, I'm the one who brought you" he added, a small smile playing upon his lips as he spoke. Phryne smiled tiredly in response.

"Yes, I suppose you did" she sighed gently, her heavy eyelids closing slightly, as she drew her coat around her to protect her from the cold. Jack watched as Phryne's eyelids drifted shut as she leaned into the seat, her right arm resting beneath her rounded belly, highlighting its growing size. Jack smiled warmly at the sight of her, before starting the engine and turning his attentions towards the road, and driving them back to their home.

When Jack parked outside their home in St Kilda a few short minutes later, he found that Phryne appeared to have already drifted into a deep sleep. It took him several attempts to rouse her (which he felt rather guilty for), and when he did she blinked in confusion and looked up at him, before her expression changed into one of understanding, and she accepted his hand as he helped her alight.

Phryne walked mechanically up the pathway and towards the house, the cool evening breeze rousing her quite unwelcomely from her sleepy state, and rendering her more awake than she cared to be by the time she reached the door. Mr Butler, in an act which was consistent with the other psychic abilities he seemed to possess, opened the door before she had a chance to do so herself, and smiled at her warmly as he greeted her, stepping aside to enable them both to enter.

"Good evening, Mr B" Phryne said tiredly, returning his smile with a tired one of her own, as Jack assisted her out of her coat. The house was quiet and still, with only the lights in the hallway and kitchen on. Phryne found herself remembering her conduct in the parlour earlier that evening and was suddenly overcome with a wave of embarrassment, which she was unable to ignore, even in her tired state. Thankfully, Mr Butler did not mention it. Not that she suspected he would, of course.

"Can I get you anything, Miss? Sir?" Mr B enquired politely, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack.

"No, thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded, a tired smile on her lips.

"No thank you" Jack echoed politely. "I think we're both going to retire for the evening." Mr Butler nodded in understanding, and was about to excuse himself from their company, when he noticed a solemn, worried look in Miss Fisher's eyes; a look he had been seeing with increased frequency in the past few months, and one which he sought to extinguish at the first possible opportunity. And, thankfully, he felt he had just the remedy to do so tonight.

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure you're both exhausted. It must have been a very long day" Mr Butler sympathised.

"It certainly has" Phryne sighed tiredly. Mr Butler nodded gently in understanding.

"Perhaps before you retire, you would allow me to show you something upstairs?" Mr B enquired politely, his kindly offer piquing Phryne's interest. "It will only take a moment" he assured her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course" she replied, prompting Mr B to nod in agreement before turning on the spot and leading them upstairs. Phryne shared a look with Jack and followed the kindly butler close behind.

Phryne held onto the bannister as she ascended the staircase tiredly, her movements slow and lethargic due to both her exhaustion and an ache in her lower back, which makes her feel even more reassured by Jack's presence behind her. It was therefore with great relief that she finally reached the top of the staircase (which she suspected had grown a few more steps during her time in Sydney, possibly just to spite her) and she found herself following Mr Butler across the dimly-lit landing towards a familiar room which, until recently, had been somewhat neglected. And as Mr Butler put his hand on the handle of the door to the nursery, which he opened quietly before turning on the light, Phryne found her curiosity overcoming her tiredness once more, and her footsteps quickened behind his own.

After opening the door and turning on the light, Mr Butler stepped into the nursery and stood to the side, enabling Phryne to enter, which she did obediently, her eyes widening as she stepped inside.

The room, which had once been a spare bedroom filled with furniture, artwork and items belonging to both Phryne and the baby, had been stripped bare, and was displayed before her as an entirely blank canvas. Following her request at the end of the previous week, Cec and Bert had cleared the room in preparation for the arrival of the furniture for the nursery at the end of the week. As Phryne stepped into the room she gazed around it curiously, realising just how large the room was; it felt like she was stepping inside it for the first time. The walls were a pleasant, warm shade of cream, which highlighted the darkness of the floors, which had been stained a dark brow. Phryne's keen senses advised her that the walls had been repainted and the floors re-varnished quite recently, and she found herself feeling warmed by the realisation, which Mr Butler confirmed just as Jack stepped up behind her.

"Mr Yates and Mr Johnson removed all the furniture and other items from this room and placed it in the bedroom adjourning it – under Dorothy's strict supervision" Mr B assured Phryne. "They then applied two more coats of paints to the wall and three layers of varnish, all of which are dry" he added. "I left the windows open during the daytime to assist with the drying and the scent, and will do so again tomorrow" he explained, as Phryne nodded in understanding. "We had a telephone call from Mr Wellesley on Saturday, and he advised us that the furniture will be arriving on Thursday" he said gently. Phryne felt both terrified and elated at the news, and found her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded, her voice low and gentle, as she gazed around the room with a pensive expression, mentally arranging the new furniture in the room. Mr Butler, who sensed that Miss Fisher might like to spend some time in the nursery with the Inspector, nodded gently in response and prepared to depart.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss, I think I'll retire for the evening" Mr B said politely, prompting her to turn towards him with bright eyes which shone with a renewed sense of vigour. Mr Butler smiled. "If either of you require anything please let me know" he said kindly.

"Of course" Phryne responded quietly. "Thank you, Mr Butler" she said sincerely. Mr Butler smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight, Miss" he replied warmly. "Sir" he added, nodding politely towards the Inspector, who also said goodnight. Mr Butler walked out of the room and headed slowly across the landing with a warm smile upon his face.

Jack, who had been admiring the room from just behind Phryne, took a few further steps inside and paused as he stood beside her.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, a warm smile playing upon her lips as she met his gaze. Jack smiled instinctively in response. "What do you think?" she asked gently. Jack held her gaze with confidence.

"I think it's perfect" he replied warmly. Phryne's eyes shone.

"What do you think about the colours?" she asked gently. "I know they're the same as before, but they would suit the furniture quite nicely" she observed. "We can see how we feel after it arrives on Thursday, and we can always paint it if we change our minds" she advised. Jack held her gaze and nodded in response.

"I do like the colours" Jack assured Phryne. "But if you would like to make any changes once we've seen the furniture in the room, we will."

"If _we_ would like to make any changes" Phryne corrected him, her voice kind but firm. "This is your decision too" she said gently. Jack held her gaze and considered her words for a few moment, before nodding gently in agreement. He knew that she was not accustomed to this: to including other people in the decisions she made; at least, allowing them to partake in them. Her independence and her lifestyle had meant that any and all decisions were hers alone to undertake. Although she seemed perfectly amenable and even content to allow him to partake in these decisions – about the baby, the nursery and other related arrangements – he knew that doing so must be frightening and rather overwhelming for her. And he found himself feeling both humbled and warmed by her actions.

"Alright" Jack replied quietly, the word and his voice imbued with a degree of gratitude he feared he'd never be able to convey to her. Phryne smile at him reassuringly.

"I'm beginning to worry we won't have enough furniture to fill this room" Phryne said lightly. Jack smiled gently in response.

"Well, I'm sure that won't pose a problem for long" he replied quietly, warmth present in his tone, as he considered the prospect of her searching for additional pieces for the room. And he wouldn't dream of stopping her. Phryne suppressed a laugh.

"Of course not" she agreed easily, her eyes meeting his. Jack smiled warmly in response, his eyes gazing into hers, and seeing through the tiredness that she was trying to conceal.

"I think we should get you to bed, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, placing his left hand in the centre of her back as he spoke. He felt Phryne lean instinctively into his touch. "The nursery will still be here in the morning" he assured her. A small, tired smile played on Phryne's lips.

"I certainly hope so, Jack" Phryne replied lightly, an amused expression playing upon her features, which softened as she cast one final look across the room. Jack noticed the warm, pensive expression upon her face, and found himself wondering what she was thinking. "Until tomorrow, then" she said quietly, as she turned her head to face him, their tired eyes meeting.

Jack stared at her in surprise; even though she was exhausted, he hadn't expected her to concede to her body's need for sleep quite so easily. But he was a smart man and had absolutely no intention of questioning it. He simply watched her with a warm expression, before running his hand gently towards the centre of her lower back, and guiding her out of the room. As Phryne stepped out of the room and onto the landing, she cast one final look back at the nursery, finding nervousness and excitement both rising inside her in equal measure. Jack looked down upon Phryne's face and met her gaze with a look of understanding, offering her a gentle smile as he turned off the light, and closed the door slowly behind them.

After entering their bedroom that evening, Phryne and Jack found themselves experiencing a renewed sense of exhaustion as the day's events caught up with them. It was this exhaustion, combined with the familiarity and comfort of the room, that were the main factors which led to Phryne falling asleep moments after her head hit the pillow, with Jack joining her in slumber barely a minute later.

Jack slept soundly and dreamlessly throughout the night, and found himself rising at his usual time of half-past six the following morning. Phryne, he was relieved to find, was still in a deep sleep, laying on her side and facing him, her head titled down slightly upon the pillow. Not wishing to disturb her, Jack slipped out of bed quietly and made his way towards the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him as he began his morning preparations. By seven o'clock Jack was showered and dressed in one of his favourite dark grey suits, and was securing his light grey tie whilst standing before Phryne's tall mirror. His eyes drifted up the glass and he considered her reflection on several occasions, noting how still she appeared and how peaceful.

And how indescribably beautiful.

Jack smiled fondly to himself as he admired Phryne's sleeping form, before securing his tie and straightening it, and turning on the spot to face her. After considering her for a few moments more, Jack found his eyes drifting towards her dressing table, where the thin manila file containing the information on Dr MacMillan's attack had been placed by a certain weary lady detective the night before. Jack walked quietly across the room and paused for a moment as he reached Phryne's side, gently drawing the covers up to the base of a neck, before bending down slightly and placing a delicate, lingering kiss upon her temple. Her skin was warm and smooth beneath his lips, and she inhaled gently and hummed at the gesture, but did not stir. Not wishing to waking her, Jack slowly straightened and turned his attentions towards the dressing table, picking up the file and holding it tightly in his right hand, as he quietly crossed the bedroom and headed towards the door, casting one final appreciative look back at his sleeping wife before stepping onto the landing and closing the door behind him as he headed towards the staircase.

Although his meeting with the Commissioner was not until ten o'clock, Jack wanted to get to the station early to make some progress on the case. He wanted to read the report thoroughly, as well as the rest of the witness statements that Hugh would have gathered, and was intending on chasing up forensics at the earliest opportunity to find out what (if anything) forensics had managed to find on the torch and broken bust. And given their personal connection to the case and Phryne's closeness to Dr MacMillan, there was not a doubt in his mind that she would be commandeering this matter (as well as his office) before the day was out. He smiled fondly at the thought for a moment, before finding himself sobered by the reality of the situation; when she did see him next, after a (hopefully) long period of rest to enable her to recover from the day before, he wanted to be able to present her with more than a painfully thin file containing Mac's statement, a few pictures and speculation. And as Jack reached the bottom step and headed into the parlour, gathering up the other two files which he had hastily abandoned on the table the night before, he resolved to do precisely that. Jack had turned on the spot and was walking towards the hallway when Mr Butler appeared before him.

"Good morning, Sir" Mr Butler greeted warmly.

"Mr Butler" Jack returned politely. Mr Butler's eyes drifted towards the files in his arms and then back towards his face.

"Would you care for some breakfast before you leave?" he asked politely.

Jack, who felt he would never quite get used to the idea of having breakfast made for him in the mornings (with the exception of his stay with his family in Sydney, of course) politely declined.

"Thank you, Mr Butler, but I was just on my way to the station" Jack responded. Mr Butler's eyes drifted towards the files in his arms once more and he nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Sir" Mr Butler returned, offering him a polite and knowing smile as Jack stepped into the hallway and headed towards the coat stand. By the time he had put on his coat and picked up the files from the small table he had laid them down upon, Mr Butler was beside him once more, with a small bundle of letters and notes neatly stacked in his hand. "Your correspondence and telephone messages, Sir" he said politely, as he offered the items to Jack. "I would have given them to you last night but I didn't think it was appropriate, given the circumstances" he explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" he replied, as he accepted the bundle. His eyes drifted across the message on the top, which bore the name of his informant, Tessa, in Dorothy's neat, cursive script. Jack placed the items in his pocket and smiled politely at Mr Butler, who returned the gesture and watched as the inspector left the building.

When Phryne woke over an hour later, due to a rather pressing need to visit the bathroom, she found herself feeling calm and incredibly well-rested, despite her initial discomfort. Discomfort which, she realised as she got out of bed, quickly increased exponentially. As Phryne rose to her feet she was struck by a dull, aching pain across her lower back, which was similar to but more intense than the discomfort she had experienced briefly the night before. Phryne turned on the spot to face the bed, her eyes quickly confirming her instinctive knowledge that Jack was no longer beside her, as she placed her right hand in the centre of her lower back and rubbed it firmly in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. However, Phryne's ministrations were only mildly successful, and her desperate need to attend the vicinities led to her abandoning such attempts prematurely, as she walked quickly towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

As Phryne dried her hands a couple of minutes later, she arched her back slightly in an attempt to relieve some of her discomfort, as the dull ache of her lower back troubled her most persistently. Although she had experienced some milder aching on several occasions during her pregnancy, her current levels of discomfort were more intense than she remembered feeling before. She wasn't in any pain and didn't feel unwell, and was reassured by the fact that the baby was beginning to stir inside her, kicking her lower abdomen to announce that it was now awake, and politely remind her of its desire for sustenance. Phryne placed one hand on the sink to steady herself and groaned slightly, as she continued to rub her back in an attempt to alleviate some of the aching; a feeling which, she suspected, was largely due to the fact that she had spent the majority of the day before travelling by train. The seats were relatively comfortable, but Mac had cautioned her about remaining in the same position for too long (which, she reminded herself kindly, was fairly difficult to avoid whilst on a train). The fact that she had leaned into Jack for the majority of the journey and slept against him for several hours was probably not, in hindsight, the best thing she could have done, considering the length of the journey and the size of her rapidly-expanding belly. Phryne sighed lightly in response. She didn't have time to feel unwell or uncomfortable, not today; she had wanted to get a head start on the investigation into the assault on Mac, which would not be an easy task if this aching intensified or, indeed, persisted. It really was most uncomfortable.

Phryne sighed in resignation as she turned on the spot and headed towards her bath, putting in the plug and running the taps as she applied her favourite chestnut blossom bath scent to the water, prompting wafts of delightfully-scented steam to rise from the tub and greet her. _Only a brief bath, of course,_ Phryne reasoned, _I have work to do_.

Phryne sat on the edge of the bath as the waters rose, massaging her lower back with her right hand as she placed her left hand on her belly, curiously tracing her baby's movements, which calmed her considerably, causing her to relax in spite of her discomfort. When the waters were sufficiently high and hot within the tub, Phryne eased herself off the edge of the bath (which was a more difficult task than she would admit, given her current level of unease) and turned off the taps, before pushing her pink silk nightdress down her body and allowing it to pool at her feet. She stepped out of the garment, placed one foot experimentally into the bathtub (an act which her back did not appreciate, and made her distinctly aware of the fact), and stepped into the hot waters. Phryne turned on the spot and sunk down onto her knees, placing her hands on the sides of the tub to steady herself, as she pushed her legs forward and lay back in the hot, scented waters, which covered her body and began to soothe her almost immediately. Phryne closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, allowing herself to succumb to the heat and comfort of those soothing waters, for what she reminded herself would only be a _very_ short bath.

Forty minutes after Phryne had immersed herself beneath the waters, she forced her reluctant body out of the bathtub, wrapping herself in a large white bath towel as her feet reached the tiled floor. Although she had bathed for far longer than she had intended, her back was feeling much better, which absolved her of any feelings of guilt associated with her pleasure. Indeed, she hadn't been aware of just how uncomfortable she had been until the waters had soothed her back. Although she could still feel a dull ache in lower back, it was not as persistent or as troubling as it had been before, and she found her current level of discomfort bearable. Much to her relief.

Phryne walked into her bedroom and headed towards the entrance to her dressing room to the right of her bed, feeling calm and well-rested and comfortably warm and clean. Although she had bathed at Sheila's residence, she only allowed herself to do so for the same amount of time she would usually take in the shower, not wishing to take any liberties or feel rude in the house of her mother-in-law. _Not that Sheila would have minded, of course_ , Phryne considered, as she thought about the older woman fondly. And how much she missed her.

Phryne swallowed the thought and banished the emotion, as she opened the door to her dressing room and stepped inside, quickly locating her favourite pair of black trousers (which she hoped would still fit) and a silk blouse that was her favourite shade of purple; dark, ethereal, mysterious. She selected some appropriate undergarments and shoes which she carried across the room, placing them on a chair beside the window as she made her way towards her dressing table, which she immediately noticed was no longer holding the file she had placed there the night before. _Jack,_ Phryne thought fondly, as she adjusted her silver and white nightgown around her as she sat down in the comfortable seat; she'd already made a mental note of the salient points and witness names, so it seemed only fair that the Police file was returned to the Victorian Constabulary. As Phryne considered her thoughts she eased herself into the luxury of the upholstered seat, and leaned into the enticing cushioned embrace, quickly finding herself feeling grateful beyond measure that she had decided on this chair and not the stool which had previously accompanied it. And so was her back. Phryne closed her eyes and sighed contently as she leaned back, her treacherous eyes drifting close as some of the dull aching in her back subsided. She may have fallen asleep in the chair had it not been for a gentle knock at the door, which prompted her eyes to open immediately as she sat up straight, turning towards the door in anticipation.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called pleasantly, smiling warmly at her companion as she entered the room. She'd missed the routine of their mornings together; not that she'd ever admit to anyone that she found comfort in any form of routine.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot greeted, her voice kind but tentative, as she stepped into the room with a breakfast tray, which Phryne and her very-active (and apparently very hungry) baby considered to be a most welcome addition. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, closing the door behind her, as her words drew the lady detective from her thoughts. Phryne nodded.

"Wonderfully, thank you" Phryne replied kindly, watching her companion with a gentle expression. She suspected, given Dot's nervousness last night and the caution in her tone, that the younger woman was concerned that she might be upset with her for not having advised her of the incident involving Mac. Phryne sought to quickly assure her that this was not the case. "I'm so sorry about my hasty departure last night, especially after we'd only just arrived back" Phryne said gently. "Would you like to try again this evening?" she asked kindly. "Perhaps invite Hugh along too?" she suggested. Dot relaxed visibly and nodded in response, as she made her way towards the lady detective.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Miss" Dot responded, warmth and sincerity present in her tone. Phryne smiled up at her reassuringly. "Hungry?" she asked, as she laid the breakfast tray down on the bedside table. Phryne sighed contently.

"Aren't I always?" she asked, as she picked up a slice of toast and applied butter and jam liberally. "Thank you, Dot" she added, before taking the first bite of the delectable toast. Dot smiled as she poured a cup of hot lemon cordial from the teapot (something which she felt she'd never get used to) and handed it to Phryne, who thanked her once more. Dot busied herself with making the bed and Phryne ate her toast before speaking again.

"You have some letters, Miss, and telephone messages, from when you were away" Dot advised her gently, as she picked up a stack of letters and hand-written notes from the tray and offered it to Phryne, who accepted it with a nod.

"Thank you, Dot" she responded gratefully, as she held the bundle over her dressing table, laying down her cup as she divided it into telephone messages (of which there were twelve) and letters (fourteen).

Phryne sighed gently as she leafed through her telephone messages, which consisted of messages from Mr Wellsley (who had assured Mr Butler that the furniture for the nursery would be delivered on Thursday), and three other companies in Sydney who all stated that the items that she (or Jack or Sheila) had ordered would arrive by the end of the following week. Phryne found herself experiencing an initial feeling of excitement at this news, which overcame her anxiety almost completely, as she moved these messages to the back of the pile and continued to read.

"Madame Fleuri telephoned about my dress for the Mayor's Ball on Saturday" Phryne observed.

"Yes, Miss" Dot confirmed, as she opened the curtains. "Three times" she added quietly. Phryne leafed through the following messages, which were dated and timed in Dot's neat script, and nodded in agreement. "She was quite…" Dot continued, trailing off as she struggled to consider the correct (and most acceptable) word to use. "She wants you to call her 'at your earliest convenience' to arrange the final fitting" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure she does" Phryne said quietly, as she moved the messages aside. "The Mayor's Ball is one of the most publicised events of the season" she advised. "And it won't do for a lady to be wearing an ill-fitting gown by one of the city's most exclusive fashion houses" she explained.

"No, Miss" Dot agreed. Phryne smiled lightly at Dot's tone, before inhaling sharply and suppressing a small groan, as she attempted to get comfortable in her seat. Apparently her back, which had been perfectly content in this chair for several minutes, decided that it was no longer happy to remain so. "Miss?" asked Dot, noticing her discomfort. Phryne shook her head dismissively and tried to focus on her telephone messages.

"I'm fine, Dot" Phryne said gently. "And my aunt called, too – three times" she stated. "How wonderful" she added with a sigh. Phryne read the notes on each call – which revealed that her aunt had invited her to three separate events over the coming months – and she found herself experiencing a renewed sense of exhaustion and an entirely different sense of discomfort, which she found rather difficult to deal with given the current soreness in her lower back.

Dot, who had not accepted Phryne's assurance that she was fine, walked quickly towards the chaise lounge beside the door and picked up one of the smaller cushions, which she carried towards her.

"Lean forward, Miss" Dot instructed gently. Phryne, who had been reading her messages, turned to face Dot as she moved forward obediently, as she felt her place something soft behind her. "Is that better?" she asked kindly, as Phryne leaned back cautiously. The soft objective (which she quickly identified as a cushion) comforted her back and relieved some of the aching she was experiencing, and she found herself leaning back against it luxuriously.

"Much better" Phryne admitted quietly, before looking up at her companion with a grateful smile that was tinged with embarrassment. "Thank you" she added gently. Dot nodded gently in understanding and returned her attentions to tidying the room (which had becoming an increasingly easier task since Phryne had married the inspector).

Phryne leafed through the remainder of her phone messages, which included a brief call from Jane from two nights before, asking if she could come home for a weekend next month. Phryne smiled fondly at the message and put it at the top of her pile, before claiming another piece of toast and returning her attentions to her correspondence. Phryne flicked through the stack of letters and ordered them accordingly, placing the missive in Jane's handwriting at the top, followed by other personal correspondence, then those written in an unfamiliar hand. It was at this point in the morning when she was sorting through her correspondence that Phryne found herself feeling rather odd that she had no bills to deal with, as Jack had politely requested that she allow him to deal with these when they started living together. It was a kind, and understandable gesture which touched Phryne, and that she had acceded to immediately and without reservation. Though it was something that she was still getting used to.

After going through her entire correspondence as she sat in her chair (against that sinfully comfortable cushion that Dot had arranged behind her so perfectly), Phryne rose from her seat and laid the letters and notes aside, quickly applying her make-up as Dot tidied the bathroom.

When the younger woman emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, she found Phryne standing before her tall mirror, dressed in her black trousers, dark purple silk blouse with a delicate scarf, which matched her black high heels and beret perfectly. Upon hearing her entrance, the lady detective removed her hand from her lower back and greeted her with a smile. Dot's eyes drifted from Phryne's lower back to her disarming smile, and the lady detective knew immediately that she had been foiled.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Dot asked gently, as she slowly made her way towards her. Phryne stared at her with an impassive expression and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne responded easily, holding her companion's gaze steadily. But it was clear from the concern in the younger woman's eyes that she did not believe her. "My back's a bit sore, that's all" she said dismissively. "Apparently pregnancy and long train journeys do not mix well" she informed her. Dot relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dot asked kindly. "Maybe if you sit down for a while-"

"Thank you, but I'm fine" Phryne responded gently. "Besides, there are some rather pressing matters I need to look into" she added, her voice adopting a sombre tone. "But first, I must make some telephone calls" she advised, raising her hand to reveal a stack of correspondence and phone messages, before turning on the spot and walking out of the bedroom before Dot could respond.

As Dot descended the staircase a few minutes later, she was greeted by the sound of Miss Phryne's calm and assured voice, as she spoke to someone on the telephone. Dot could tell from Phryne's expression, stance and frequent eye-rolls that the person on the other end of the line was her Aunt Prudence, and it became rather apparent that the lady detective was finding the conversation to be rather tiresome. What she was not aware of was that Mrs Stanley had just inflicted a three-minute long conversation concerning 'that awful attack on your Doctor MacMillan', which had done very little for Phryne's nerves.

"Yes, Aunt P, I know. Yes, of course" Phryne replied amiably, her voice patient and kind as she listened intently, despite her evident lack of interest. Given the messages she had taken from Mrs Stanley during the week, Dot suspected that she had requested Phryne's attendance at several high society (and therefore formal and, in Phryne's eyes, 'dull') events; and based on the lady detective's expression, it appeared that she had assented to the requests. "Yes, Aunt Prudence. Of course I'll attend. I'm making a note of the dates as we speak" she said gently, as she made some notes in her diary, which was resting on the table beside the phone. "Mm-hm. Yes. Yes, I do" she added distractedly, as she turned over the page and wrote down the details of another event. "I am attending the Mayor's Ball, certainly" she said, her eyes never leaving the page on which she was writing. "Yes, I will see you there. Of course" she added, maintaining her kind and conversational tone. "Dinner on Sunday would be lovely, thank you" Phryne said sincerely, before exchanging a few more words and assurances with her aunt concerning the finer details of their upcoming plans. "I will, yes. I'm perfectly fine" she added, warmth present in her tone. "I'll see you on Saturday" she said kindly, before saying goodbye and ringing off. Phryne sighed lightly and placed some of her notes down upon the table, before picking up another one, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply, and dialling the familiar number.

Dot watched as Phryne shifted on the spot slightly, pressing her hand on her lower back and wincing, before easing herself into the chair beside the table and leaning back, just as the person on the other end of the line answered the telephone.

"Good morning, Renee" Phryne said warmly, running her hand subconsciously over her silk blouse as the baby kicked and moved inside her. She smiled affectionately and stared down at her belly as she felt the baby's strong movements against her palm.

Dot watched from the entrance to the dining room as Phryne made arrangements to visit her couturiers for her final fitting on Friday afternoon, which she also wrote in her diary. Dot, who felt much more relaxed now that the lady detective was actually sitting down, turned on the spot and carried the breakfast tray into the kitchen, where Ember was mewling by Mr Butler's feet, in a vain attempt to acquire some fresh cream.

After finishing her conversation with Renee Fleuri, Phryne reviewed the telephone messages and correspondence once more, throwing away the notes she had already dealt with and skimming the others briefly. Phryne read Jane's letter carefully and made a mental note to telephone her that afternoon to discuss her desire to come home for a weekend next month. She missed her desperately. Phryne placed Jane's letter carefully back into its envelope and put it in her handbag, before briefly reviewing the rest of her letters, which she decided to deal with at another time, as none of them were urgent. And the person who required her immediate attention was Mac, who she was due to meet for lunch in just over two and a half hours' time. Though she had some work to do in the meantime…

Dot and Mr Butler were in the kitchen speaking with the boys who had delivered the vegetables and dairy when Phryne walked inside, wearing her black beret and coat, which was open at the front.

"I'm just going out for a few hours, but I'll be back in the afternoon" Phryne said easily, smiling pleasantly at the young boys just outside her kitchen door, who blushed in response. "You can telephone me at the hospital if you need to reach me" she added easily, before saying her goodbyes and disappearing back towards the dining room.

Phryne walked out of her house and closed the door behind her, feeling the cool air upon her body as she made her way to her Hispano. She ran her gloved hand affectionately along the door before opening it and easing herself into the driver's seat – an honour which circumstances had forced to her to abandon the night before – as she started the engine of the magnificent machine, and drove towards her destination.

Phryne arrived at the hospital shortly before eleven o'clock in the morning, where she walked confidently inside and headed towards the reception desk, where a kindly young woman greeted her warmly. The girl was very kind and incredibly helpful with Phryne's enquiries, especially when she mentioned that she was a private detective and close friend of Dr MacMillan's, both of which led to the receptionist providing Phryne with the list of hospital employees who had been working on the evening of Mac's assault as she requested. Phryne thanked her sincerely and headed down the corridor as she skimmed the list, cross-referencing the names with those she had already memorised from Mac's statement and Hugh's admirably detailed report. _Dr Camberley,_ she read, a man she knew (from various late night heavily imbibed conversations with Mac) to be the Head of the Maternity Department, who had a penchant for good whiskey and golf, and despite being rather autocratic, was described as being a 'decent man' by Mac; which was high praise indeed.

It was not difficult for the pregnant and titled Phryne Robinson to immediately gain an audience with the head of the department, who welcomed her into his office warmly, spoke highly of her aunt, and politely enquired as to the progression of her pregnancy. Phryne felt calm and perfectly at ease in his company, and imagined he was a very kind and attentive doctor, as he was displaying sincere care and consideration for her during their discussion. He knew of her professional reputation, of course, and displayed a willingness to discuss the incident involving Mac with surprising candidness. Phryne listened carefully as he spoke and asked questions concerning the night in question, and gained information concerning his thoughts on the attacker ('some damned fool who was after morphine, no doubt'), on the incident itself ('reprehensible, Mrs Robinson, thoroughly reprehensible. But I'm sure those police chaps will soon get to the bottom of it – er, with your assistance, of course') and Mac ('a fine doctor, one of the best'). Phryne asked a few more questions before thanking him for his time and rising from her chair on the other side of his desk. She had barely left her seat when the doctor was at her side once more, where he insisted on walking her to the door, calling one of the porters over to them as they stepped into the corridor.

"This is Bill Jones" Dr Camberley said proudly, introducing the aged porter as though he were a close friend. "He's been a porter here for over thirty years, and he was here on the night of the… of the incident" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding and turned towards Bill, extending her hand towards him, which he took tentatively, as though fearing he might hurt her.

"Good morning, Mr Jones" Phryne said, her voice imbued with kindness and warmth. "Phryne Robinson" she said, shaking his hand as he held hers delicately. "I'm a private detective and a close friend of Dr MacMillan" she continued, watching as the man's eyes lit up and a small smile played on his lips at the mention of Mac's name. "And I'm assisting the Police with their enquiries into her attack" she said quietly. Bill nodded immediately in understanding, squeezing Phryne's hand gently, before releasing it.

"Take Mrs Robinson wherever she needs to go, Bill" Dr Camberley advised. "And introduce her to the porters, doctors and nurses who were working on Saturday night" he continued. "Especially those in my department" he stated, pride imbued in his voice as he spoke the last two words. Bill nodded obediently and Phryne turned towards the doctor with a grateful smile.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dr Camberley" Phryne said sincerely. "I really do appreciate it" she assured him. The doctor smiled in response and nodded.

"Not at all, Mrs Robinson" he replied chivalrously. "If my assistance is required any further, please do come and find me" he encouraged. Phryne's expression softened.

"I will, thank you" she returned, before bidding him farewell and walking down the corridor with Bill.

"Where would you like me to take you, Miss?" Bill asked.

"To the scene of the crime, please" Phryne replied gently. "Or, more specifically, the _routes_ to the scene" she corrected. Bill nodded in understanding and led her towards the Maternity Department; a place where Phryne found, to her amusement, that she was perfectly capable of blending in.

Phryne spent the next couple of hours exploring the hospital, speaking to porters and nurses and janitors and clerical staff, and even the young lady who came in at weekends to bring flowers to the patients who didn't have any visitors. From her subtle enquiries she was able to gain some insight into the night in question; which, by all accounts, was very busy, as most Saturdays were. Although no one remembered seeing anyone acting suspiciously or running away from the scene at the time in question, several people remembered seeing a tall, dark-haired gentleman in the corridor near the maternity department around that time; the nurses remembered him because he was unfamiliar, and it was a late hour for visitors who were not close friends or relatives of their patients. And two nurses described him as being 'very attractive'. Phryne made a mental note of the details (which, she conceded, were vague at best, as everyone was too busy or too far away to see his face), thanked her interviewees, and headed out of the Maternity Department at half-past twelve. Phryne's plans to sit down in the gardens outside the hospital (she _really_ needed to sit down) before meeting Mac were scuppered, however, when the doctor in question (who Dr Camberley had informed her would be in surgery until the early afternoon) came down an adjoining corridor with a nurse, and spotted her instantly. Phryne looked up at Mac and found her eyes drifting towards the young nurse beside her (who she observed was standing close to her friend in a manner which was arguably suggestive), and offered her an innocent smile; which Mac, who rose her eyebrows as she attempted to suppress her look of amusement, didn't buy for a moment.

"Phryne" Mac said, walking towards her friend, the nurse following a polite distance behind. "I thought we weren't meeting for lunch until one?"

"We aren't" Phryne replied simply, her voice gentle and easy, as she racked her brains for a plausible excuse for her presence; but the aching in her lower back and her desire to sit down made this more problematic than usual. "I was just passing-"

"Just snooping" Mac corrected.

"I never snoop" Phryne protested, crossing her arms defensively as she spoke, an act which highlighted her rounded middle. "I covertly investigate" she informed her. Mac's suspicions were confirmed and she nodded slowly in understanding.

"You weren't so covert in this instance though, were you?" Mac teased. Phryne sighed lightly in defeat, before turning her attentions to the younger nurse, who was attempting to suppress a smile. She looked up and met Phryne's gaze and the lady detective smiled.

"Phryne Robinson" Phryne said politely, extending her hand. The nurse took it immediately, and with considerable more confidence than Bill Jones had earlier.

"Emily Kennedy" the nurse replied. Phryne stared at her for a moment, but her expression did not falter; Emily Kennedy was the nurse who found Mac after she had been attacked. No wonder she couldn't find her. She appeared to have been otherwise engaged. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs Robinson" she said sincerely, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "I've read so much about you." Phryne smiled in response.

"And I'm afraid the majority of it is true" Phryne said lightly. Emily laughed in response.

"I'm very glad to hear it" she replied with ease. Phryne smiled and looked from Emily to Mac, before fixing her friend with a knowing expression. Mac intercepted her look, inhaled sharply, and turned towards Emily.

"If you'll excuse me, Emily, I need to take my friend to lunch before she gets herself or me into trouble" Mac said lightly. Phryne smirked in response and unfolded her arms, adjusting her hold on her bag as she spoke. "I'll see you on the ward at two" she said. Phryne made note of the very telling look they exchanged but remained silent.

"Of course, Dr MacMillan" Emily responded politely, her voice and her manner adopting a formality which Phryne felt was intending to be disarming; whereas really it was quite the opposite. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs Robinson" she added kindly.

"Phryne, please" Phryne responded warmly. "And it was very nice to meet you too" she added with equal sincerity. Emily smiled and nodded in response.

"Have a lovely lunch" she said gently, before walking slowly past Phryne, down the corridor and into the Maternity Department. Phryne rose her eyebrows and gave her friend a knowing look.

"Why don't we go to my office, and I'll get my coat" Mac suggested, attempting to ignore the expression on her friend's face. "Unless you've already searched the vicinity and seized my possessions as evidence."

"Not at all, Mac" Phryne replied easily, looking up at her friend with a warm expression. "Emily seems nice."

"She is" Mac responded, as she led her friend down the corridor and towards her office. Phryne nodded in understanding, and her face adopted a more sombre expression.

"She's the nurse who stayed with you that night" she said simply as they reached Mac's office. Mac turned towards Phryne as she unlocked the door and nodded.

"Yes, she did" Mac responded, before opening the door and stepping inside. Phryne followed her and stepped aside to enable her to close the door behind her, remaining completely silent as she waited patiently to see if Mac would continue the conversation. "She's a very good person" she said warmly. Phryne smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Phryne replied sincerely, as Mac walked across the room, shedding her white lab coat and reaching for her tweed coat and brown fedora. Phryne remained silent as she watched her friend put her hat on and open up her coat, before a strong ache in her lower back caused her to inhale sharply, wincing as she pressed her hand to the place in question. Mac, who heard her sharp inhalation of breath, turned around immediately, and her eyes were upon her before Phryne could conceal her action.

"Phryne?" Mac asked, concern present in her voice as she walked towards her.

"It's nothing" Phryne said quickly, meeting her friend's gaze as she spoke. "My back's a little sore, that's all" she explained. "And the baby has been kicking incessantly for the past two hours, so I'm being assaulted on all fronts" she added lightly. Mac stepped towards her and placed a hand on the side of her rounded abdomen, and found her palm met by the strong, rhythmic kicks of Phryne's very active baby.

"It appears that your child is unable to remain still" Mac said gently. "I can't imagine where it inherited that particular trait from" she added lightly.

"Ha ha" Phryne responded dryly, before inhaling sharply once more and groaning lightly, lowering her head slightly as she did so. Her back really was feeling very sore.

"Where does it hurt, darling?" Mac asked gently, her right hand drifting across Phryne's belly as she stood facing her side. "Show me" she encouraged, as she placed her left hand over the one Phryne had pressed to her lower back, and slowly moved it away. "I'm just going to lift up your coat and blouse, alright?" she explained, before lifting the garments with both hands, drawing the dark purple silk up over Phryne's body, and examining her bare skin. "There's no bruising" she said gently, her eyes drifting up towards Phryne, who turned her head to face her. "Lower back pain is a common symptom in pregnancy, particularly in the later stages" she advised. "The increased weight your body is carrying puts pressure on your muscles and joints, as well as disrupting your centre of balance" she explained. "And I suspect your train journey might have been an aggravating factor."

"I suspect you might be right" Phryne responded gently, attempting to conceal the discomfort she was experiencing from her voice. "It's nothing, really."

"It's not nothing" Mac responded, her voice kind but adopting a medical firmness as she held Phryne's gaze. "It's your body's way of telling you to sit down and relax" she said, speaking the last word slowly, as though she were teaching it to Phryne for the first time. Which, she suspected, was entirely possible. "Which you can do when you buy me lunch" she added lightly, attempting to add light humour to their conversation to soothe Phryne, who was clearly feeling rather embarrassed and uncomfortable about the matter.

"I'm buying lunch, am I?" Phryne responded lightly, feeling grateful for the distraction and the change of subject. She watched as Mac nodded before putting on her coat. "But you're the one who invited me" she reasoned. Mac met her gaze and shrugged her shoulders.

"Precisely" Mac replied simply. "I think I have been more than generous enough" she added, feigning a small sigh, as she caught her friend's gaze and smiled. Phryne laughed lightly as she followed her friend out of her office and into the corridor.

After walking the brief five minute journey to the café which they often frequented when meeting for lunch around Mac's working hours, Mac led her friend inside the familiar establishment, where the proprietors greeted them warmly, commented on how wonderful Phryne looked, and led them both to their favourite table, much to Phryne's relief. As she sat down in the chair and leaned back she felt herself relax almost immediately; she hadn't realised how desperately she'd needed to sit down until she did so. Mac watched her with concern for a few moments before passing her a menu.

"How are you feeling?" Mac ventured, despite doubting she'd receive an honest answer. Phryne laid the menu down before her without looking at it and met Mac's gaze.

"Much better now that I'm sitting down" Phryne replied sincerely. Mac nodded in understanding. "And you?" she asked, concern and kindness present in her tone, as her friend stared into her eyes. "How are you feeling?" she asked for clarification, her voice low and gentle.

Mac watched Phryne for a few moments as she considered her question, running her thumb along her forefinger in several slow and soothing motions, before finally starting to speak.

Phryne and Mac spent the next half an hour discussing the incident that had been weighing heavily on both of their minds. Phryne listened patiently as Mac recounted the events from that night, in the brave and confident manner that defined her character. They discussed their theories and ideas, possibilities and notions, but found themselves utterly incapable of reaching any logical conclusion that seemed convincing to them both. And it was this confusion – this doubt and uncertainty – that concerned Phryne the most; if it had been someone attempting to steal the prescription pads, and they had been caught doing so, at least she – they – would have been given the answer, an explanation. It would help them to understand. But the senselessness and violence of the incident that night made her feel sick with worry for her friend, and filled with a deep sense of foreboding; and Phryne couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

"I'll find out what happened, Mac" Phryne assured her, her eyes meeting her gaze over their untouched plates of sandwiches. "I promise" she added. Phryne looked up at Phryne with gentle eyes.

"I'm sure you will" Mac replied, her voice gentle but confident. "I doubt there's a single villain in this city who can escape you and the inspector" she stated, attempting to add some levity to their conversation. Phryne offered her a gentle smile, as she nodded solemnly in response. Mac, who noticed her friend's worried expression, sought to remedy it immediately; the last thing Phryne needed was to be consumed by more darkness. "How was Sydney?" she asked suddenly, the question prompting Phryne to look up at her and blink once, staring at her as though she was trying to translate what she had just said into something comprehensible; a task she managed after only a few short moments.

"Sydney was…" Phryne began, as she tried to remove her mind from the harrowing events they had just discussed to the time she had spent in the city with her family. "It was perfect" she said quietly, her voice imbued with warmth. Mac smiled gently in response and nodded.

"Tell me" she encouraged, as she drew her hot tea to her lips and began to sip. Phryne nodded in agreement and began to speak.

The next fifteen minutes, unlike the first half an hour, were spent discussing Phryne and Jack's time in Sydney, from their activities and adventures to the exploits of the children, which Mac found to be particularly amusing. By half-past one their previously dark conversation was replaced with light, and they both felt able to enjoy their sandwiches and scones as they spoke. Mac was spreading a liberal amount of jam upon a scone when Phryne looked up at her.

"Sheila's coming to stay with us in early September" Phryne said suddenly, the gentleness and nervousness in her tone prompting Mac to look up at her immediately. "She offered to travel down to be with us ahead of the baby's arrival, and I accepted" she explained. "She said she'd stay for as long as we need" she added, her voice gentle and soft. Mac caught sight of that nervous, vulnerable look in Phryne's eye, and she nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad" Mac replied sincerely. "Sheila's a wonderful woman and I think her presence at that time will be… very beneficial… to all of you" she assured her. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement, and remained quiet for several moments, her eyes adopting a pensive expression as she found herself deep in thought.

"You said the baby's due in late September" Phryne said suddenly, her voice low and hesitant, the inflection of her tone placing the words somewhere between a statement and a question. Mac slowly placed her scone back onto her plate and nodded.

"Yes" Mac replied gently. "It's difficult to be exact, but I'd say the baby is due in the second to last week in September, around the week beginning the 22nd" she advised. "Possibly slightly before" she reasoned. Phryne swallowed hard as a sudden realisation struck her with an almost physical force.

"So the baby could be born on the 21st" Phryne replied quietly. Mac met her eyes as the same realisation dawned upon her too. "On Janey's birthday" she said, her voice soft and quiet. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"It's possible" Mac conceded. Phryne stared into her eyes for several moments before nodding in understanding, as her mind was suddenly flooded with images and memories of her sister. The baby began to move and kick inside her. Phryne placed her hand instinctively on her belly, her fingers splaying across the silk fabric which covered her taut skin, as a solemn smile played upon her lips.

"The furniture for the nursery is arriving tomorrow" Phryne said suddenly, her bright eyes meeting her friend's. Mac smiled warmly.

"Darling, that's wonderful" Mac replied sincerely. Phryne found the happiness and warmth in her tone contagious, and smiled gently in response.

"Cec and Bert cleared the room, repainted the walls and re-varnished the floor whilst we were away" Phryne continued, her voice gentle and quiet. "When I walked into the room last night it was as though I were seeing it for the first time" she added, her voice adopting a whimsical tone. Mac nodded slowly in understanding.

"In some ways, you were" Mac said reassuringly, prompting her friend to meet her gaze once more. Mac reached across the table and held Phryne's hand. "I can't wait to see it" she added sincerely. Phryne squeezed Mac's hand in response and smiled.

When Phryne breezed into City South Police Station half an hour later, waving to Hugh as she made her way towards Jack's office, she found herself feeling imbued with a renewed sense of confidence and determination, which Jack saw in her eyes the moment she entered his inner sanctum and closed the door behind her. He smiled at her gently and watched as she took up her usual seat on the other side of his desk, her eyes meeting his, her expression softening.

"Hello, Jack" she greeted warmly. "How are you getting on?" she asked, the nervous lilt in her voice betraying her apparently calm exterior. Jack sat up straighter in his seat as he considered her question. He inhaled deeply as he prepared himself to speak.

"I reviewed all of the statements and reports made following the attack, and have compiled a list of witnesses" Jack advised her, handing over a piece of paper with a numbered list of individuals; there were sixteen names. Phryne's eyes drifted down the list with interest, and she found that some of the names were familiar; most notably Dr Camberley and Nurse Emily Kennedy. "Although my men took their statements on Saturday night, I am making arrangements for each of them to come into the station so I can interview them personally" he informed her. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze. "And this time, Miss Fisher, that offer _does_ extent to you" he said gently, referring to a conversation that they had had many years ago, which neither of them had forgotten. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" she responded sincerely. "Might I see the statements?" she asked. Jack passed her a small stack of papers which had been neatly typed, and she drew them towards herself, her eyes drifting down them curiously. "Have forensics been of any assistance?" she asked. Jack inhaled deeply.

"No" he replied regrettably. "There were no discernible fingerprints on the bust or on the torch, and those found on the door handle and light switch in Dr MacMillan's office appear to belong to medical staff" he stated. "There are a couple of unidentified sets that we are still looking into, but I'd imagine we'll be able to rule those out when we interview the witnesses over the next couple of days" he advised. Phryne considered his words for a few moments.

"Perhaps they aren't witnesses" Phryne said quietly, as she pushed the papers aside slightly so that she could read the details of each person, which were typed at the top of the first page of each report. "Not all of them, at least" she added, her eyes focused upon the papers before her. Jack considered her for a few moments before responding.

"You think a member of staff at the hospital could be the culprit?" he asked uncertainly. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze.

"I don't think we can rule anything out, Jack" she replied simply, her voice low and quiet. "It's not worth the risk" she added. "I spoke to some people at the hospital today, and a few people remember seeing a tall, dark haired man in the vicinity around the time of the attack, but the descriptions are vague at best" she stated, her eyes adopting a solemn expression. "It could be anyone" she said quietly. Jack looked up at Phryne with gentle eyes.

"Whoever it is, Phryne, we will find them" Jack assured her, his voice low and confident. "I promise" he stated, saying the same words to her that she had said to Mac a short while ago.

Phryne nodded gravely in response.

* * *

Whilst Phryne and Jack were discussing the details of the case at City South Police Station, the tall, dark-haired man in question walked up to the front door of the home of Frederick Burn, and knocked upon it firmly. The sound of footsteps slowly from inside the house broke the silence, and Cesare Cipriano stood back as Frederick Burn opened the door cautiously, before stepping aside and allowing his associate to enter. Cipriano stepped inside without a word of thanks.

"Close the door" Cipriano commanded. Frederick Burn obeyed immediately. "She's back" he said simply. Burn blinked.

"Who?" he asked. Cipriano exhaled sharply and turned towards the reporter.

"Who do you think?" Cipriano asked darkly. Burn swallowed and nodded in understanding. "I want you to follow her" he declared. Burn looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I have been following her-"

"I want you to follow her _closely_ " Cipriano interrupted. "Closer than you have been following her before" he explained.

Cipriano felt nervous and on edge and he didn't like it; Maria was already furious with him, and he was concerned that she would start to lose faith in him. Which would be a very, very dangerous thing indeed. He needed to know what was going on, he needed to prove himself in Maria's eyes, and he needed to ensure that that bitch of a detective did not get in his way. Frederick Burn remained silent as he listened to Cipriano speak.

"She's already begun looking into the… incident on Saturday night" Cipriano said quietly, his voice adopting a low and serious tone. "She's a smart woman, damn her, and that husband of hers is no fool either" he stated, his ire increasingly as he spoke. Frederick Burn watched the younger man closely. He was shaking. "I won't have her compromise me. Not now" he said darkly, his voice adopting a sinister edge as he spoke. Burn felt a chill run down his spine. "So I want you to follow her closely" he repeated, staring into his accomplice's eyes as he spoke. "I want to know exactly what she's doing, when she's doing it, and why" he declared firmly. "I want you to be able to account for her every move for the next few months, when this whole thing will be over" he stated, his eyes wide and glassy as he stared into Frederick Burn's eyes with an intensity that he felt certain would lead to his own destruction. "No matter what it takes."


	92. Chapter 71

After discussing Mac's case and the next steps they would take, Phryne and Jack spent the majority of the afternoon interviewing individuals who were present at the hospital on the night of the attack, which proved to be a frustratingly fruitless endeavour. The detectives interviewed twelve people that afternoon, including medical personnel, patients and visitors, and were unable to garner anything relevant from any of them. A few people conceded that the references of other witnesses to a tall, dark-haired man in the vicinity of the offices in the Maternity Department 'might be right', 'was possible' or 'sounds familiar', but their testimony certainly wasn't concrete, and none of them were able to add anything further to the already vague and generic description of the man; a man who, Phryne declared with a tired sigh as she sat down in her usual chair in Jack's office, was most likely just a husband visiting his wife, and adding that they'd 'probably already interviewed him'.

Jack watched as Phryne sat back in the chair and braced herself against it, before instinctively raising her legs to rest them on Jack's desk – an act which caused her lower back and rounded belly to both ache in protest, prompting her to abandon her attempts and cross her legs as she sighed in frustration once more. Jack remained silent for a few moments as he walked towards her, drawing out the chair beside hers and sitting next to her. Phryne was staring ahead and appeared deep in thought, but the sound of the chair legs being dragged across the floor caused her to turn towards him with a tired and forlorn expression. Jack placed his right hand over her left one, which was holding onto the arm of the chair, and squeezed gently. Phryne's expression softened and inhaled deeply, adopting a pensive expression as she released a deep breath.

"We aren't getting any closer to finding out what happened, or who was responsible" Phryne said quietly. Jack drew his thumb along the back of her hand in small, soothing motions.

"Collins has arranged for ten more people from the hospital to come in tomorrow afternoon to be interviewed" Jack began gently. "I received a file from the hospital this afternoon containing all the complaints they've received in every department from the last three months, which we can review" he continued, "and I've got my men looking into whether anyone at the hospital has a criminal record or suspect associates" he added, watching as Phryne listened intently to his words. "We've only been investigating Mac's case for one day" he reminded her gently, watching as she nodded slowly in agreement. "We will find out what happened" he assured her, the confidence in his tone prompting Phryne to offer him a small smile.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly. Jack smiled gently in response and nodded. "Shall we make a start on the complaints files?" she asked, sitting up straighter in her seat and looking towards Jack's desk, where she suspected the documents in questions would be.

"It's almost eight o'clock" Jack said gently. Phryne turned towards him with a knowing expression; in truth, she'd already anticipated his response. "Why don't we go home and have dinner, and review the files in the parlour?" he suggested, offering Phryne what he hoped she would consider to be a fair compromise. Although he knew she'd deny it if asked, he suspected she was feeling tired and he was certain that she'd be hungry by now – the three biscuits from his secret stash (that he'd already hidden three times before, but she always managed to find somehow) – were not enough to sustain her and their child, and he was very keen to entice her to eat. Which made him very grateful that Phryne, contrary to her character, did not argue the point, and simply nodded in response.

"Very well, Jack" she conceded, her voice gentle and her eyes soft.

 _Yes,_ Jack considered, _definitely tired_ , he thought, as he nodded in understanding.

"It's the light-green file on my desk" he advised her, the information prompting Phryne to offer a tired but victorious smile as she rose from her seat and walked towards the desk, claiming the file in question (as well as a small stack beneath it containing notes and statements concerning the witness interviews, forensic reports and other findings), and headed back towards Jack, who was already removing her coat from the coat stand.

Jack relieved Phryne of the files and assisted her with her coat, before handing them back to her and collecting a few more of his own (concerning the robbery case he was due to testify on in Court the following morning), and led her out of his office, closing the door firmly behind them both.

Phryne and Jack arrived home shortly after eight o'clock, where they were greeted by Mr Butler, who handed Jack his correspondence from the past few days as Phryne telephoned Jane, who she had missed terribly, and gladly accepted her request to come and spend the first weekend in July at home with her and Jack. Phryne made a note of the date in her diary and smiled, as excitement and anticipation at her ward's return home temporarily suppressed the anxiety and frustration she had been experiencing during the day, and she headed into the parlour in search of Jack. Less than fifteen minutes after their arrival, Phryne and Jack and were provided with a divine and satisfying dinner by the glorious Mr B, which they enjoyed together before retiring to the parlour with their files. Phryne, who was attempting to suppress her tiredness, began to peruse the hospital complaints file, starting with the most recent entries first. Her rising exhaustion was not helped by the complaints themselves which were, in the large part, utterly ridiculous. She sighed lightly as she perused the documents, skimming sections of some of the reports with an eye-roll, but putting aside all complaints which concerned on mentioned the maternity department, of which there were three (including one from the man who argued with Mac after his wife delivered a daughter instead of a son). Jack, who was sitting in the armchair opposite Phryne, had reviewed the witness statements of five members of nursing staff obtained by Collins, before moving onto the robbery files concerning his upcoming Court appearance. As he glanced over his files towards her at half-past ten, he noticed that she was leaning against the right side of her armchair, resting her head in her hand as she stared down at the document in her hand, as she battled to stay awake.

"Phryne" Jack said gently. He waited for a few moments but she did not respond; indeed, he doubted very much that she had heard him. "Phryne" he repeated, slightly more firmly, which prompted her to blink and look up at him with tired eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep and continue this tomorrow?" Jack suggested tentatively. "The files will still be here in the morning, and there is nothing more you can do tonight" he advised. "And it won't help you or Mac if you're exhausted tomorrow" he said gently. Phryne stared at him for a moment, before her eyes drifted shut and she nodded.

"You're right" she admitted, placing the complaints concerning the maternity department at the top of her pile, before closing the two-inch thick file. Jack watched as she rose from her seat.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Jack asked gently. Phryne looked at him with a gentle expression and tired eyes.

"You aren't tired in the slightest, Jack, and I'm sure you'd like to review those files ahead of your Court appearance in the morning" Phryne said kindly. "Come to bed whenever you're ready" she said gently. "Though I'm afraid I can't promise to wait up for you" she added lightly. Jack smiled warmly in response.

"Good" he replied, as her eyes met his. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" she said quietly, her voice solemn and sincere. "Goodnight" she added.

"Goodnight" Jack returned, watching as Phryne turned on the spot and headed into the hallway, before walking tiredly up the staircase.

Phryne fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, and slept soundly and deeply throughout the night. It was only when the baby began to kick her bladder firmly just after seven o'clock the following morning that her eyes opened, and she found herself forced to leave her bed and walk tiredly to the bathroom, which she did with great reluctance. When she returned a couple of minutes later she eased herself back into bed beside Jack who, she quickly realised, was now awake. Her eyes met his as she lay on her left side (the only position that bore any semblance of comfort or practicality nowadays) and looked into his eyes.

"I hope I didn't wake you" she said gently. Jack met her gaze with a soft expression.

"No" he responded, his voice low and still slightly husky from sleep. His eyes were bright and alert, his lips formed a small smile, and his hair was adorably tousled in a way that Phryne found to be incredibly alluring. Phryne felt Jack's hand drift across her belly and towards her waist, and she leaned instinctively closer to him, placing her hand on his chest and feeling his heart beat rhythmically beneath her palm. They were both silent for several moments as they adjusted to being awake, and processed their initial thoughts. Phryne felt a sudden pang of anxiety and swallowed hard.

"The furniture for the nursery is arriving this morning" she said suddenly, her voice low and quiet. Jack detected the nervous edge to her tone and ran his hand soothingly along her waist, as she splayed her fingers upon his chest. "Cec and Bert are coming over to help" she said, looking up into his eyes as she spoke. Jack heard and saw that nervousness again. He nodded in understanding, and Phryne watched the smile that formed on his lips and the warmth in his eyes, and found herself relaxing slightly.

"I'm sorry I won't be here with you when it does" Jack said gently, sincerity present in his tone.

"Don't be" Phryne replied gently, his words taking her aback slightly. Why was he apologising? "I am more than capable of overseeing its arrival" she said warmly, smiling gently as she spoke. Jack nodded.

"I know you are" he responded.

"It is very much my forte" she added, feigned confidence and levity present in her tone at her reference to the furniture. Jack smirked slightly in response and nodded once.

"It is" he agreed. Phryne's gentle smile became solemn and she swallowed.

"I'm going to review the complaints and look into the ones concerning the maternity department – I've found three so far, all of them trivial – and I'll meet you at the station for the interviews in the afternoon" Phryne advised. Jack nodded in agreement.

"The interviews are due to start from two o'clock" Jack advised her. "I should be finished in Court by around one, hopefully" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I need to meet the Commissioner in Court at half-past eight" he said, sighing lightly. Phryne ran her hand slowly down his chest, over his abdomen and beneath his naval, where it did not stop. Phryne pressed herself against him as her wandering hands continued their descent and Jack's breath hitched.

"The courthouse is only a ten minute drive" Phryne said huskily. Jack swallowed hard.

"Fifteen" he corrected. Phryne rolled her eyes and met his gaze, as her hand wandered beneath the waistband of his blue pyjamas.

"At most" Phryne agreed, as she placed her hand around him, eliciting a deep groan which caused her to quiver with pleasure. "We have over an hour before you have to leave" she said, her eyes dark and her pupils widening as she met his gaze, as she stroked him beneath his trousers. She felt his grip on her waist tighten as he drew her towards him, and she removed her hand from him wrapped her leg around his hips, before pushing him back down onto the bed, lying him down on his back as she straddled him. Jack caught sight of her smile and his breath deepened, as his hands reached for her hips instinctively, as she adjusted her black silk nightdress and pressed herself down on top of him, moving suggestively in his lap, prompting him to groan. "A lot can happen in an hour, Jack" she declared, somewhat breathlessly, as she leaned down and pressed a heated kiss onto his lips, which parted immediately in response, as he felt her venturing hands pushing his trousers down with urgency, and lowering herself on top of him with a sigh of pleasure. Jack gripped her hips tighter and moaned in response, feeling her body embracing his as she began to move on top of him, and he found himself lost.

Shortly after eight o'clock, Jack emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel (much to Phryne's regret), as he walked towards his wardrobe and selected his suit for the day. Phryne, who was sitting in the centre of the bed with her legs crossed, was watching him intently, with an expression Jack likened to a cat before it pounced. He angled the wardrobe door towards her so that she was reflected in the mirror which, he told himself, may help him in terms of anticipating any future attack; which, if it were like the one he experienced that morning, he had absolutely no intention of fighting.

Phryne watched Jack intently, her eyes drifting across his taut skin, well-defined muscles and the familiar shape of his shoulders, back and thighs as he selected his clothing – far too quickly for her liking, as it reduced the time it took her to appreciate his body (and to reminisce) considerably. When she had awoken that morning she was feeling both anxious and pensive about the case and the arrival of the furniture, but after spending half an hour in Jack's arms she found herself feeling considerably calmer as well as sated, and the day ahead now seemed much less daunting. Phryne smiled gently as she watched Jack's hand drift down across his collection of ties, and her lips turned into a smirk.

"I think the pink tie would suit you beautifully" Phryne teased. "Especially with your white dinner jacket" she added, a lascivious smile upon her lips. Jack smirked and rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm not sure the Commissioner would agree with you" Jack replied, his eyes remaining on his ties, as he withdrew a satin one in midnight blue.

"The Commissioner never agrees with me" Phryne declared proudly. Jack smirked in response, and could feel his wife's eyes upon him. "The blue tie is lovely" she added.

"I'm so glad you approve" Jack responded lightly.

"Of course I approve, Jack" she returned easily. "I'm the one who bought it" she added, her voice becoming gentler at the memory. Jack turned towards her and smiled. Before either of them could speak, there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called instinctively, having been lost in the moment. She watched as the door slowly opened and Dot entered the room with a breakfast tray. She had pushed the door open with her back and turned around as it closed, which had resulted in her standing opposite a very underclad Jack, who was holding his clothes to him. Dot's mouth opened in surprise and she stammered an apology, before turning away from him immediately and looking towards Phryne, who met her gaze with an apologetic expression. "Sorry, Dot" Phryne said gently. "I'm afraid I was rather distracted-"

"Yes, Miss" Dot said quickly, suppressing all further comments from the lady detective as she walked quickly towards the bed, placing the breakfast tray down upon Jack's bedside table and meeting Phryne's gaze. "I'll be downstairs if either of you need anything" she said kindly, embarrassment present in her tone, as she turned on the spot and left the room before Phryne could respond, her eyes firmly fixed upon the ground. Phryne looked up at Jack as the door closed firmly behind her.

"Sorry" Phryne said, a guilty expression upon her face. This was one of the aspects of her new relationship with Jack that still bore some navigation; on Dot's part, at least. Jack shook his head dismissively.

"Don't be" Jack replied gently. "I think I'm the one who needs to apologise for… startling Mrs Collins."

"It's still an adjustment for her, that's all. She'll get used to it" Phryne responded gently. "She's not easily startled, Jack" she continued, "believe me" she added, averting her gaze from his for a moment, and directing her attentions towards the breakfast tray, the scent of the toast having a dizzying affect upon her.

"I do" Jack replied promptly, knowing that neither of them had any desire to continue that _particular_ discussion. Well, Phryne might have if she were in a playful or teasing mood which, at the moment, she wasn't. She was hungry.

Jack watched as Phryne uncrossed her legs and got onto her knees, the black silk of her nightdress draping elegantly over her rounded belly as she crawled a couple of feet across the bed, as her black and coloured silk of her favourite nightgown floated across on the white sheets behind her. Jack watched as Phryne reached for the tray and laid it down on top of the sheets, before adopting her previous cross-legged sitting position, which drew the material of her nightwear tightly around her growing middle. Jack smiled with affection and amusement and watched as Phryne helped herself to toast, which she spread liberally with butter and marmalade, before drawing it to her lips. Before she could take the first bite (which she knew would be divine), she caught sight of Jack staring at her, and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" she asked, perplexed. Jack's expression softened and he shook his head.

"Nothing" he replied simply. Phryne stared at him suspiciously for a few moments, before the siren-call of the deliciously scented toast diverted her attentions, and she took her first bite. It _was_ divine. Jack's smile widened and he suppressed a small chuckle, as he closed the door of the wardrobe and carried his clothes towards a nearby chair, which he rested them upon as he began to get ready.

Jack could feel Phryne's eyes upon him the entire time.

Five minutes letter, Jack was fully dressed and ready for his day, and picked up two pieces of toast from the tray (which Phryne had spread with butter and his favourite marmalade), before thanking her and saying goodbye. Phryne watched as the door closed behind Jack, before taking one final bite of her (fourth) piece of toast, and abandoning the crust to the plate. After checking the time on the clock on Jack's bedside table, which revealed that it was currently ten past eight, Phryne sighed gently to herself an uncrossed her legs, before moving across the bed and easing herself into a standing position as she walked towards her dressing room to select her outfit for what promised to be a busy and tiring day. Jack was not the only person with pressing matters to attend to.

After immersing herself in a relaxing, exotically-scented hot bath, Phryne brushed her hair, applied her make-up and dressed herself in her favourite black trousers (which were, she noticed with concern, feeling rather snug this morning), matching three inch heels, a white camisole and white overlay in an intricate lace design with a modest neckline and long arms, which fit beautifully over her rounded belly. As Phryne descended the staircase shortly after nine o'clock, she felt the baby moving around excitedly inside her, kicking the lower centre of her belly as it wriggled and pushed against her skin. She placed her hand upon the front of her belly and rubbed it soothingly as she reached the bottom step and made her way into the parlour. As soon as she caught sight of the files resting on the table from the night before, a feeling of dread overcame her calm and contended mood, and her anxiety began to creep in once more. But she refused to allow it to overcome her.

Phryne inhaled deeply and released a soothing breath, as she slowly removed her hand from her belly and walked into the room, picking up the file containing details on the hospital complaints and opening it as she eased herself back down into her armchair. She had just placed the three complaints concerning the maternity department on the table in front of her when Dot entered the room.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot greeted warmly, as the lady detective turned away from the file in her lap and looked up at her with a gentle smile. "The postman's just been" she advised, handing Phryne a small bundle of correspondence.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, closing the file as she accepted the letters.

"And Bert called this morning" Dot stated. "He and Cec will be here at half-past ten to help with the furniture, which is due to arrive at eleven" she explained. Phryne felt her mouth go dry and her stomach tighten with anxiety at the prospect. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought. _It's fine, it's only furniture_ , she considered. _The house is filled with it_ , her desperate mind persisted. Phryne considered her thoughts for a moment exhaled sharply. It was more than _just_ furniture. A lot more. And she suspected that was what frightened her. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good" Phryne said quietly, her voice sounding low and absent even to her own ears. "That's perfect, thank you, Dot" she hastily corrected, offering her companion a warm smile. Dot met Phryne's gaze with that kind and compassionate expression which was synonymous with Dot herself, and she nodded gently in understanding.

"I have some mending to do this morning" Dot began. "Largely because of Ember" she added, earning a small smile from Phryne. "Would you mind if I join you in the parlour, Miss?" she asked tentatively. Phryne's smile warmed and her expression softened.

"Not at all" Phryne said gently. "Please do" she added. Dot smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back in just a minute" Dot replied, offering Phryne a reassuring look before walking slowly out of the parlour. Phryne watched her until she disappeared into the dining room and was out of sight, before looking down at the correspondence in her hands. Feeling calmer than she did before and reassured immeasurably by Dot's anticipated presence (which she had missed terribly), Phryne took in a deep breath and sought to busy herself for the rest of the morning, and opened the first letter.

Phryne and Dot spent over an hour together in the parlour, with Phryne reviewing and responding to her correspondence as her companion mended a table cloth, three cardigans and several pairs of stockings, which Phryne kindly advised her not to worry about if they required too much attention. Dot, who was always left a little breathless whenever she was given the bill for Miss Phryne's stockings, had assured her that it was 'alright, Miss' and wouldn't take her very long to fix. Phryne offered her a grateful smile and returned her attentions to her work.

Phryne was so calmed by Dot's company as she dealt with her correspondence and reviewed the complaints (which she completed in the first hour and then turned her attentions to the four she found on the maternity department), that she was almost startled by the arrival of Bert at Cec at what she quickly realised was half-past ten. She felt a fresh wave of anxiety pass through her, causing her to feel unsettled and uncomfortably warm, before forcing a smile and rising to greet the cabbies, who removed their hats as they greeted her. Their calm, confident manners reassured her immeasurably, and soothed her rising anxiety somewhat; which, if the sudden stirrings in her belly were anything to go by, the baby had picked up on. Phryne was about to offer them a drink when the commendable Mr B entered the parlour with a silver salver laden with refreshments, which included a plate of homemade shortbread biscuits, a jug of iced lemon cordial for Phryne, a pot of tea and four saucers for the company to enjoy at their discretion, and two large open bottles of beer for Cec and Bert. Naturally. The cabbies thanked Mr Butler heartily and picked up their favourite beverages, before being ushered into chairs by Phryne, who found herself feeling most reassured by their company. There had always been something comforting about their presence; their bravery, fearlessness and loyalty instilled her with confidence and contentment: as did their unrivalled knowledge of the more undesirable places and practices within the city. Phryne quickly found herself immersed in the familiarity of their presence and discussion, and after discussing their various activities over the past few days (which was cut short the night before after she had been made aware of Mac's attack), the conversation inevitably turned towards Melbourne's criminal underworld, and Phryne listened attentively and with great interest. Dot, she observed, crossed herself on several occasions as she tried to keep her attentions fixed upon her darning; which was a difficult task to say the least, certainly when Bert began to discuss the opening of a new brothel in Little Lonsdale Street. Phryne, who sensed her companion's unease, changed the subject (despite her own interest in it), and the topic changed to a new smuggling ring which was operating in the city. Phryne was listening intently and asking several questions about the items they were capable of smuggling (which Dot strongly suspected was due to a personal desire rather than a professional interest), when a sudden knock at the door startled her from her thoughts.

Phryne swallowed hard and turned towards the hallway, not needing to consult her wristwatch to know what time it was. She felt anxiety caused her stomach to clench almost painfully as she watched Mr Butler walk calmly out of the dining room and towards the front door, which he opened immediately, greeting the guests and inviting them inside. Phryne had already risen to her feet by the time that he had walked back along the hallway and towards the parlour, pausing in the entrance as he addressed her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but the gentleman from 'Arthur's Antiquities' have arrived to deliver the furniture" Mr Butler politely advised her. Phryne's breath hitched as she nodded.

"Thank you, Mr B" she responded, her voice sounding more confident and assured than she felt. "Please show them in" she added. Mr Butler nodded in response and walked back towards the doorway, exchanging some hushed words with the deliverymen, who he then led down the hallway and towards the parlour.

Phryne looked up at the men as they stepped tentatively over the threshold, holding their hats in their hands as they nodded respectfully towards her. The men were young – early twenties, perhaps – and looked very strong, and bore rugged and handsome features. Their hair and eyes were dark, their skin tanned and their expressions polite and anticipatory. They were wearing light grey trousers and jackets, the latter of which were emblazoned with the familiar insignia of 'Arthur's Antiques', and wore white shirts made of a light fabric. Phryne smiled at them invitingly and crossed the room to greet them. She watched as the men looked at her with respectful but wary expressions and she suspected, quite correctly, that they had had several unpleasant experiences with women of her station, whose manners she would never understand. Phryne watched as the men's eyes drifted curiously downwards towards her rounded belly (a reaction she had long since grown accustomed to), before drifting back up and watching her intently, their gaze barely able to hold hers.

"Good morning" Phryne said warmly, which appeared to put the man on her right (who seemed rather nervous) at his ease. "I'm Phryne Robinson. Thank you for delivering the furniture. I trust that Mr Wellsley is… well?" she asked politely, a small smile appearing on her lips as she considered her words. Both men smiled and nodded.

"Yair, Missus. He's well" responded the man on his left. "He sends his regards" he added. Phryne nodded.

"Please send him mine" she politely requested. The man nodded.

"I'm Roger 'n this is Tommy" he said, introducing the man on Phryne's right. Phryne shook both men's hands.

"It's lovely to meet you both" she replied sincerely. "May I introduce you to Cec and Bert" she said, turning towards the cabbies, who had risen and were walking towards her. "They have very kindly agreed to help with the furniture" she explained. "As I fear I did order rather a lot" she added quickly, offering them a small smile.

"No worries, Missus" replied Roger, in a manner which reminded her of Bert. "Alright?" he said politely, as Bert greeted him.

"Alright" Bert said, nodding towards him. "I'm Bert, 'n this is Cec" he said, as he nodded in understanding to his fellow working man. Phryne could sense that the affinity had already been forged between the men. Which was a relief.

"Er, pardon me, Missus" said Tommy, speaking for the first time. Phryne turned towards him and looked up at him in anticipation. "Some o' the furniture is quite big, as I'm sure you know" he said, prompting Phryne to nod in agreement. "I'm not sure if we're gonna be able to get some o' it – the crib, bookcases and the wardrobe, mainly – up your staircase" he explained. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding and waited patiently for his suggestion. This was, after all, his forte. "Would it be alright if we dismantle some o' the bigger stuff so we can get it upstairs?" he asked tentatively. "We'll put it all back together again, o'course."

"Of course" Phryne said warmly. "That's absolutely fine" she returned. "I fear the back staircase isn't much wider than this the front" she said, as her eyes drifted towards the front stairs. "I trust your judgement and your experience. Please do whatever you see fit" she advised. The young man nodded in relief. They'd never met a sheila quite like this one before, especially amongst the toffs. Those women had a habit of following them around their house suspiciously and telling them how to do their jobs…

"We can help put it all back together, Miss" Bert assured Cec.

"Yair, Miss, no worries" added Cec.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely, as the cabbies turned to face the delivery men.

After a brief discussion it was quickly decided that the men would dismantle the larger pieces of furniture first, before carrying them upstairs and placing them in the nursery. Two men would reassemble the furniture whilst the other two would continue to carry the other items up the staircase. Phryne watched as Cec and Bert followed Roger and Tommy into the hallway and towards the front door, discussing potential strategies with their fellow working men, who they seemed to have struck up an immediate rapport with. Phryne politely declined Dot's attempts to entice her to sit down, finding herself feeling both unable and unwilling to do so, as she began to pace nervously for a minute or so, before standing next to the fireplace in a period of reflective silence. Dot, who observed that Miss Phryne was clearly deep in thought, simply remained seated and silent, hoping that her presence was able to provide her with some comfort, and knowing that she would make any requests she felt necessary in due course. But she didn't.

Instead, Phryne remained perfectly silent until, ten minutes later, the sound of heavy footsteps and low voices from outside prompted her to blink herself from her thoughts, just as Cec and Bert entered the hallway with the back board of the crib. Phryne recognised it immediately and her breath caught in her throat; it was as beautiful as she first remembered it. Cec and Bert were closely followed by Roger and Tommy, who were carrying the front part of the crib between them.

"If you'll follow me, gentlemen" came the voice of Mr Butler, who had just emerged from the dining room and was walking ahead of the other men. "I'll show you to the nursery" he announced, before ascending the staircase and leading the way.

Phryne stepped away from the fireplace and walked across the parlour, watching with interest as the men carried the disassembled crib up the stairs, carefully navigating it around the bend with experience and skill. About a minute or so later, Cec and Bert descended the staircase and walked quickly along the hallway and headed outside, returning shortly afterwards with the base of the crib and the sides, which they carried upstairs.

In the next twenty minutes, Phryne watched as the dismantled bookcases, wardrobe and dressers were also carried upstairs (as well as their drawers), and she found herself practically radiating with anxiety at the sight of the familiar furniture, which seemed to make the baby's presence in the house seem so very, very real. When she saw Bert and Cec carry the carved mahogany cradle up the staircase, her breath hitched in her throat, and her curiosity overcame her fear for just a minute, prompting her to walk automatically out of the room and towards the staircase. Dot, who had not anticipated her sudden actions, put down her darning and followed the lady detective immediately up the staircase.

Phryne walked up the stairs and along the landing, where the sounds of furniture being reassembled and moved caught her attention, as it mingled with the sound of the collaborative voices of all four men as they worked. As Phryne walked across the landing and towards the open door of the nursery, she suddenly found herself feeling rather nervous and strangely concerned about the fact that there were currently people _inside_ the room, a notion which she quickly attempted to suppress, judging it to be rather ridiculous and unwarranted. She could hear Dot's familiar step behind her, which provided her with considerable reassurance, as she walked slowly towards the nursery.

When she reached the entrance of the nursery Phryne hesitate for a moment, before placing her right hand on the frame and stepping cautiously inside, as though she were entering a previously unexplored place. As Phryne stepped into the nursery, her eyes drifted curiously across the room and its inhabitants, as she quickly assessed the current situation.

Roger and Tommy had reassembled the crib and wardrobe and were currently working on one of the dressers. Cec and Bert were currently assembling the second of the two bookcases, the first of which was standing tall to the left of the fireplace against the wall to the far left of the room. Upon hearing Phryne enter the room, Bert looked up at her.

"Nearly done with this one, Miss. Won't be a minute" he assured her. Phryne nodded absently as she turned towards him.

"Take your time" she said quietly, as her eyes drifted curiously across the room; although she did not wish to disturb the men whilst they were working, she felt a strong, irrepressible need to be present. And so she was. Bert nodded in acknowledgement and returned his attentions to his work, just as Dot walked into the room, and stood beside Phryne, who watched as Tommy suddenly rose to his feet, leaving his colleague to deal with putting the six drawers into place in the dresser.

"I'm just gonna go and get some o' the chairs, Miss" Tommy advised Phryne, who smiled gently and nodded in response, watching as he passed her. When he returned a minute or so later, he carried the mahogany chair upholstered in cream towards the window on the right, placing it down carefully in front of it before turning back towards Phryne. "Did you wanna sit down, Missus?" he asked politely, uncertainty present in his voice. Phryne blinked and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Tommy" Phryne said warmly, as she walked towards him and sat down. Much to the relief of Dot, who followed the lady detective across the room.

"I'll just get you one too, Miss" Tommy said quickly, once the lady had sat down, disappearing from the room before Dot could respond. When he returned a minute or so later, he laid down the second armchair beside Phryne's, which Dot thanked him for as she joined the lady detective, whose eyes were drifting attentively across the room with great interest.

Phryne spent the next twenty minutes or so sitting perfectly still beside Dot, who had not yet seen the furniture (which she liked immediately, and felt was very Phryne), prompting both women to watch with interest as the men worked, bringing to life the disassembled furniture. After all items had been reassembled, the men walked downstairs together, and returned with the chaise lounge, two remaining chairs and the two small tables. Once all of the furniture had been brought upstairs and assembled, Bert and the other men turned towards Phryne, who had remained seated, not wishing to get in their way.

"Where d'ya want everything to go, Miss?" Bert asked, as he rested his hand upon the mahogany crib. Phryne's expression softened and she met his gaze, blinking at the very question she had been considering for some time now, and presenting him almost immediately with the answer.

"Would you mind putting the crib against this back wall please?" Phryne asked politely, indicating towards the wall to her right, which was the one faced upon immediately entering the room. "Between the two windows?" she specified.

"No worries" Bert replied easily, before gesturing towards Cec, who helped him to lift it. Phryne rose from her seat and watched as her friends carried the crib and laid it down carefully against the wall between the two windows; it fit perfectly. And suddenly, somehow, despite feelings of both anxiety and exhilaration, Phryne found herself feeling as though everything was going to fit perfectly into place.

"What about the bookcases, Miss?" asked Cec. Phryne looked up at him with a gentle smile.

In the next ten to fifteen minutes the room was completely transformed, as the men dutifully moved each piece of furniture in accordance with Phryne's instructions. The two bookcases were placed on either side of the fireplace to the wall on the far left, which they suited beautifully (and fit, too, much to her relief). Phryne requested that the chaise lounge be placed to the left of the crib (directly beneath the window), and that the two armchairs which she and Dot had recently occupied remained where they were, with one of the small tables between them. The two remaining armchairs were put in front of the fire, angled opposite each other, but Phryne found the space seemed somehow rather empty when compared to the rest of the room. Upon remembering that she had a rectangular mahogany coffee table in the attic (having bought it for the parlour which, alas, it did not suit), she politely requested that Cec and Bert retrieve it, which they did so dutifully, laying the table down before the fireplace and arranging the armchairs around it in a manner which reminded Phryne reassuringly of her parlour, which was a notion she found to be most comforting. Dot excused herself from the room briefly and returned with a cloth and some polish, and promptly began to dust off the table and restore it to order, as the men continued to arrange the rest of the furniture. The two dressers were carried carefully across the room and placed side by side against the wall to the right of the door, which Dot advised Phryne was perfect, as one of them could serve as a changing table. Phryne nodded in agreement and offered a small smile, as she considered the remainder of the furniture. At Phryne's request, the cradle was placed against the wall opposite the windows, to the right of the door which led onto the landing. The wardrobe was placed at the far right end of the wall, the cradle placed beside it, and the final small table put down next to the door. Phryne stepped in front of Dot and surveyed the room once the final piece of furniture (so far) had been put in its place, her eyes drifting appreciatively around the room, as a wave of exhilaration flooded through her veins, overwhelming her anxiety for a moment.

But only a moment.

"It's perfect" Phryne said quietly, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, as her anxiety began to creep up on her once more. As she looked around the room, it suddenly struck her that the furniture was actually _hers_ ; or, rather, the baby's. But in any event, it was here, it was real, and it was in a room of her house. A room which now, quite decidedly, belonged to her baby. Phryne's breath hitched at the thought. "Thank you so much for all of your assistance" Phryne added, her voice adopting a stronger, more confident tone than she thought herself capable of mustering at present. Her gratitude was met by a chorus of 'S'alright, Miss', 'no worries' and 'no trouble at all, Missus. Our pleasure'.

"Is there anythin' else we can help you with, Missus?" Tommy enquired politely, as he and Roger walked towards her.

"No, but thank you" Phryne responded warmly. "I really appreciate all your help" she added, as she handed each man a five pound note, prompting their eyes to widen. "Thank you" she repeated. "And please do see Mr Butler in the kitchen before you leave, for some tea or coffee" she suggested kindly. "Or perhaps something a little stronger" she added, offering the men a conspiratorial grin.

"Th-thank you, Missus" said Roger, who appeared to be in shock.

"Thanks, Missus" added Tommy, who was smiling. "I can tell the wife she can buy that new frock she's been houndin' me about now" he added lightly, before suddenly adopting an embarrassed expression, as he suddenly remembered himself. His words of apology were silenced on his lips as Phryne laughed lightly in response.

"You are both very welcome" Phryne replied sincerely. "I hope your wife enjoys her new dress" she said to Tommy, who nodded.

"Thank you, Missus" Tommy returned, smiling at her warmly. "It was a pleasure" he said, as he carefully folded the five pound note and placed it into his pocket.

"It certainly was" Phryne responded gently, as Tommy nodded towards her politely.

"Good luck with everythin', Missus" Roger said, prompting Phryne to turn towards him with a polite smile.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Yair, good luck, Missus" added Tommy kindly. "You got a really lucky kid" he said, nodding towards her stomach as he spoke. Phryne felt her anxiety returning to her once more as she nodded.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Tommy nodded.

"I'll show you to the kitchen" said Bert suddenly, crossing the room towards the men, with Cec following behind close at his heels. "I'm feelin' rather parched m'self" he confessed. Phryne smiled.

"Help yourself" Phryne encouraged.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Bert responded, smiling at her as he spoke. "Come on, lads" he said, hitting Tommy on the back in a comradely manner, as he and Cec led the deliverymen out of the room with a firm declaration of "beer's this way". Phryne suppressed a laugh and smiled fondly as she listened to four sets of footsteps descending the staircase.

"The room's lovely, Miss" Dot said quietly, her voice gentle and reassuring. Phryne turned towards her and smiled.

"Yes, it is" she agreed, before returning her attentions towards the crib, which she stared at with fascination.

Phryne stood perfectly still in the room for a moment, before walking towards the crib and placing her hand upon it. She felt the cool, strong mahogany beneath her hand, as the scents of wood and polish drifted up to her nose and greeted her, and the realisation that the crib and the rest of the furniture was hers caused her to feel both terrified and exhilarated. As Phryne looked into the crib her eyes befell the brand new mattress, which Mr Wellesley had provided, and stared down at it in wonder. She was suddenly struck by the realisation that a baby – her baby – would actually be sleeping in that crib in the not too distant future, and the thought caused her breath to hitch, as she considered the reality of the situation. Phryne remained silent and pensive with her hand upon the crib for some time, as Dot stood respectfully quiet a few feet behind her, watching her intently as she stood almost completely still, the only movement being her fingers as they gently stroked the carving along the front of the crib. The silence was only broken when Cec and Bert returned to the room five minutes after having departed.

"That bloody crib's bigger than my bed" Bert announced, as he walked into the room with a beer, which Dot promptly removed from his grasp, doing the same to Cec as he too stepped inside. Phryne smiled in response to Bert's comment and Dot's actions.

"You can't bring beer into a nursery!" Dot protested.

"Why not?" Bert asked, frowning in confusion as he stared at his beer and then at Dot's face, as though he suspected she was about to drink it. "Not like the baby's gonna be nickin' it, is it?" he pointed out. "Not while it's still in there" he added, nodding towards Phryne's stomach. Phryne rose her eyebrows in response.

"A very astute observation, Bert" Phryne commended. "Though I would appreciate it if we could keep alcohol out of this room" she said gently. Bert nodded obediently and watched as Dot disappeared in the room. Phryne swore she saw a pang of loss on his features.

"Alright" Bert agreed.

"Sorry, Miss" said Cec sheepishly. Phryne waved a dismissive hand.

"It's no matter" she assured them, as her eyes drifted across the room once more, and rested on the cradle, which was just a few feet away from the door. Her expression softened.

"Is there anythin' else we can do for ya, Miss?" Bert asked politely. "Are ya happy with the room?"

"Not a thing, Bert, thank you" she replied gently, her eyes remaining transfixed upon the crib as she spoke. "Yes, I am" she added. Bert nodded in understanding; he had sisters, he knew how babies and furniture and things made some sheilas go all doe-eyed. He wasn't surprised that Miss Fisher was not an exception.

"Miss?" called Dot from the doorway, prompting Phryne to blink and turn towards her. "Mr Butler has prepared an early lunch for us all" she announced.

"Bonza" Cec announced, having recovered from the loss of his beer. Phryne nodded in response.

"You three go ahead" Phryne said kindly. "I'll just be a minute" she advised. Dot met her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Come on, then" Dot announced to the cabbies. "You can drink your beer in the dining room" she advised, before smiling at Phryne and leading the men out of the room. Phryne thought she heard Bert utter 'bloody sheila' in a light manner, but she could have been mistaken. Her attentions were engaged elsewhere.

Once Phryne was left alone in the room, she let out a deep breath as she considered it once more, her eyes drifting around the nursery with interest. Although it was filled with furniture – a prospect which made Phryne feel both relieved by the preparation and anxious at its presence – she was surprised to find herself feeling concerned that the room was somewhat bare. Although the furniture (well-made and beautiful as it was) perfectly suited the room, Phryne found herself feeling concerned that she did not have enough, and that she was not quite as prepared as she hoped to be. She reminded herself that there were dozens of articles of clothing, blankets and other baby items in the spare bedroom next to this one, and that more items (including a rocking chair) would be arriving from Sydney by the end of the following week, but the knowledge that the wardrobe was currently empty, the drawers unfilled and the crib unmade made her rather anxious. The walls were bare, the floor was lacking in something, and the sight of an empty bookshelf made her heart and mind ache almost painfully. The room, although beautiful and filled with the furniture which she and Jack had chosen, did not feel complete, it did not feel ready. And neither did she.

This realisation frightened Phryne considerably, and caused a strong wave of anxiety to wash over her, almost consuming her entirely. She felt the baby begin to stir inside her once more, turning and kicking and moving inside her, prompting her to place her hand upon her belly and rub it gently in an attempt to soothe her excitable child, who she did not want to cause to become distressed. Phryne took in several deep breaths and began to walk around the nursery, rubbing her tummy soothingly with her left hand and running her right one across each piece of furniture as she passed it, hoping that her movement would soothe the baby. As Phryne walked around the room, she found herself feeling reassured somewhat by the realisation that, although they were not completely prepared for the baby's arrival, they had taken large steps in that direction, and would continue to do so. _We will be ready_ , Phryne repeated to herself internally as she walked across the room. _I will be ready_ , she thought firmly and with conviction, repeating the sentiment as she ran her hand across the bookshelves and wardrobe, before making her way towards the doorway, her eyes resting on a piece of furniture which, despite her anxiety, caused her heart to swell.

As Phryne reached the beautifully engraved mahogany cradle, she found her breath catching in her throat, and she stared down upon it intently as she placed her right hand upon it. Phryne pushed the cradle lightly, and watched as it rocked gently, soundlessly beside her, in a motion which made her feel almost hypnotised and she stared at it, entranced. Phryne found herself lost in the soothing motions, which made her feel considerably calmer, as her baby stilled its movements beneath her palm. It was only when the cradle stopped rocking that a sudden memory returned to Phryne concerning a conversation she'd had with Jacob quite recently concerning the baby, that prompted her to step away from the cradle and walk out of the room, heading across the landing and towards her own bedroom, where she sought to find three very special pieces of paper.

When Phryne returned to the nursery less than a minute later, she was carrying three pieces of white paper adorned with brightly coloured drawings, and was smiling softly as she carried them through the nursery as she made her way confidently towards the fireplace. Phryne paused as she stood before the fireplace, and began to carefully place each piece of paper on the mantel, resting it up against the wall so it was facing her directly. As Phryne laid the pictures of the Jackasaurus, Babysaurus and Phrynesaurus against the wall, she found herself smiling as she stepped back, as the new additions to the nursery filled the large and beautiful room with a renewed sense of life and colour. Phryne spent a few moments gazing at the artwork (a result of the collaborative efforts of herself and Jacob) before finding herself experiencing a moment of perfect contentment, before turning on the spot and heading out of the nursery in search of lunch (a notion which, she suspected from the firm kicks which were now being delivered to her left side, the baby approved of). Phryne closed the door behind her and inhaled deeply, smiling to herself warmly as she disappeared across the landing towards the staircase, making a mental note to speak to Dot about acquiring some suitable frames.

After enjoying a refreshing and most satisfying lunch in the company of her friends, Bert and Cec excused themselves to attend to some other matters, and so Phryne and Dot returned to the parlour together. Phryne spent the next hour or so reviewing the four complaints against the maternity department in detail, and found herself quickly dismissing three of them; all of them from fathers who had been angry that their wives (who had suffered complications following delivery) had been kept in hospital for between five and seven _whole_ days following the birth of their babies, when they should have been 'at home looking after the children'. It took everything Phryne had not to screw up those complaints straight into the fireplace and set them alight, dousing them with her best bourbon for good measure. She did, however, manage to resist, and returned her attentions to the two complaints remaining. The final complaint, she read with interest, was of a Mr Henry Phillip Myers, who argued with Mac on the Thursday before her attack due to the fact his wife had given birth to a fifth daughter instead of a first son, prompting Phryne to roll her eyes and shake her head at the idiocy of some people. If it had not been for Mac's name being mentioned in that particular report, she might well have burned it. Twice. At least.

The report, thankfully, was very detailed, and contained an account from Mac herself, who explained the situation in her usual straight-forward and forthright manner. It appeared that the man had accosted her in the hallway outside of the maternity department (after Mac had spent the entire night with the woman, who had suffered a near-fatal placental abruption), and complained about the sex of his child – a child who, from Phryne's comprehension of the medical facts contained within the report (which made for very uncomfortable reading for her), was very lucky to be alive, as was its mother. Phryne inhaled so sharply that Dot actually put her darning aside and asked her if she was alright, which she quickly assured her that she was, declared the complainant in this particular case to be 'an utter imbecile' and continued her reading. Mac's report detailed the fact that the gentleman's annoyance about the sex of the baby appeared to be due to the fact that his ailing father, who owned a series of factories in the city, declared that he would leave his business to his other son's three sons solely unless Mr Henry Phillip Myers produced a son of his own. Phryne rolled her eyes once more, experienced a strong longing for whiskey, and vowed never to buy anything from the Myers family's factories in her lifetime, before considering the likelihood of Mr Myers being Mac's assailant. Would a man – this man, in particular – attack the doctor who attended to his wife and child (and saved both of their lives) in such circumstances? Whilst Phryne had learned long ago not to underestimate the stupidity and illogicality of some people, she found herself doubting it. However, Mr Myers certainly warranted further investigation, and she made a mental note to discuss the matter with Jack when she met him ahead of the interviews at two o'clock. Which, she realised, was in twenty minutes' time.

After excusing herself from Dot's company, gathering up her files and quickly putting on her grey coat, black beret and black leather driving gloves, Phryne departed her home in St Kilda and drove to City South Police Station. Phryne was only slightly breathless when she greeted Hugh ten minutes later, smiling at him warmly as she glided past the front desk and towards Jack's office.

"He's not back yet, Miss" called Hugh, just as Phryne opened the door to Jack's office and found it empty. She turned towards him for an explanation. "A fight broke out at the courtroom between the suspect's family and the victim's" he continued. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"That's alright, Hugh. I'm sure I can amuse myself until the inspector returns" Phryne said lightly, offering him another disarming smile as she sailed into his office, closing the door behind her.

When Jack arrived ten minutes later (much to Hugh's relief), he found Phryne sitting in _his_ chair, behind _his_ desk, eating _his_ biscuits, as she leafed through _his_ files. Well… their files.

"That's the third time I've hidden them and the third time you've found them" Jack declared as he entered the office, confusion present in his tone. Phryne shrugged her shoulders innocent as she chewed. She quickly swallowed.

"Honestly, Jack, behind the unsolved cases in your filing cabinet is hardly an inspired place to hide them" Phryne responded lightly. "I am a detective, after all" she advised. "And you should never try and get between a Collingwood girl and food" she added confidently. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Especially not when said Collingwood girl is pregnant" Jack said as he hung up his coat beside hers, unable to keep the amusement out of his tone.

"And _certainly_ not when the child she is carrying is yours" Phryne responded, as she took another bite of the biscuit. "That's just rude" she added, looking him directly in the eyes as she took another bite.

"A travesty" Jack concurred, his voice adopting a faux-serious tone. Phryne smiled.

"Good, well" Phryne began, rising from her ( _his_ ) seat as she spoke. "Now that we're in agreement" she continued, allowing her voice to trail off as she spoke. "Perhaps we might discuss the case before the interviews begin?" she asked, her tone adopting a more sombre tone. "It's five to two, but our first witness is yet to arrive" she advised him. Jack nodded gently in response.

"And where would you like me to sit, inspector?" Jack asked lightly, in an attempt to soothe the anxiety he saw in her eyes. Phryne's expression softened.

"I suppose you can have your seat back" she said resignedly. "Mind the crumbs" she sighed, biting into her biscuit and handing him a file as she walked past him, and eased herself into her usual seat.

Jack suppressed a smirk and opened the file before him, sitting down behind his desk and quickly reading through the complaint of Mr Myers, which he and Phryne discussed. When Hugh came in ten minutes later to announce the arrival of the first interviewee, Jack passed him the complaint file and asked him to look into the man in question, which he assented to immediately, as Jack led Phryne towards the interview room.

Jack and Phryne interviewed various witnesses for the next hour, and found that they garnered as frustratingly little information as they had done the day before. Although almost all of the witnesses were quite willing (too willing, in Jack's opinion) to speculate on who may have broken into the office and why (some of them coming up with reasons that made Phryne suspect they had been abusing hard liquor for some time), they were unable to provide any useful information. Two or three of them did concur with previous witnesses who claimed to have seen the mysterious tall, dark-haired man in the vicinity, but as before, no one was able to identify him or provide any description which even bordered on useful. And so, when the final person left at half-past seven, Phryne's previously light mood had been damaged irreparably, and she found herself feeling as frustrated and as useless as she had done the day before, which Jack observed due to the way she sank down heavily into her chair in his office. Jack leaned against the edge of his desk and watched Phryne for some time, waiting patiently as she gathered her thoughts before starting to speak.

"We're seeing Mac for our appointment tomorrow morning" Phryne said quietly, her eyes meeting Jack's as she spoke. "How can I face her when we're no closer to finding out what happened than we were yesterday?"

"That's not true, Phryne, we are making progress" Jack assured her. Phryne looked at him doubtfully. "Hugh is looking into the criminal records of all hospital staff, and will be providing me with the details tomorrow morning" he began. "We have a partial description of a man seen in the vicinity which, although not very helpful, is a start" he stated. "And you've discovered a man with a grievance against Mac, who argued with her just two days before the attack, and Hugh will be looking into him as well" he stated, meeting Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "We will find out what happened, Phryne" he assured her. "We just need some time" he stated. "And Dr MacMillan understands that."

"She shouldn't have to understand that" Phryne replied immediately, her voice becoming low and her expression grave. She was silent for several moments before looking up at Jack with sad and worried eyes. "If anything ever happened to her, I-" the rising emotion in Phryne's voice prompted Jack to push himself away from the table and crouch down before her, looking up at her with a reassuring and sympathetic expression as he spoke to her soothingly.

"Nothing is going to happen to her" Jack assured her firmly, the confidence in his voice almost making Phryne believe it. "Whatever happened, whatever the reason for it happening, I promise you, we will find out" he continued. "Mac is safe, Phryne" he said gently. "And we will make sure she stays that way" he stated with conviction. Phryne held Jack's gaze for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"You're right" she responded quietly, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I know you're right" she added. Jack nodded gently.

"Why don't we go home, and-"

"No, we should-"

"We can review these files at home" Jack assured her, his voice low and enticing but still gentle. Phryne met his gaze once more. He referred to Wardlow as 'home', implying that it was _their_ home (which, of course, it was). But this was one of the first times she remembered him saying so out loud. "You'll be more comfortable at home" he explained. "We both will" he added hastily, not wishing for her to feel he was being condescending. "And there are more biscuits there, as you seem to have plundered my supply" he said lightly. Phryne chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Alright" Phryne conceded. Jack rose to his feet as Phryne pressed her hands to the arms of the chair and pushed herself into a standing position, before looking up and meeting his gaze. "Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely, her voice imbued with sincerity and meaning. Jack nodded in response.

"I was also hoping that you might show me the nursery" Jack said tentatively. At the mention of the prospect, Phryne's eyes shone and she smiled at him widely, prompting him to do the same.

"I'd love to" Phryne replied warmly. Jack smiled in response and nodded, before walking towards the coat stand and removing her coat, which he helped her into.

"Then let's get you home" Jack said gently, running his hands down her arms as she eased herself into the heavy coat, which caused waves of electricity to spread throughout her body, as she looked up at him with a smile as he adorned his own coat.

"Let's" Phryne agreed.

Ten minutes later, Jack and Phryne were conducted into their home by Mr Butler, who advised them that dinner could be ready in fifteen minutes if that would be acceptable; which is certainly was to Phryne, who was ravenous, and so the detectives readily assented. After hanging up their coats and hats and accepting Mr Butler's offer of pre-dinner drinks in the parlour, Phryne and Jack looked up at each other as they stood in the well-lit hallway.

"Would you still like to see the nursery?" Phryne asked gently. Jack smiled at her warmly and met her gaze with keen eyes as he nodded in response.

"Of course" he replied. Phryne smiled at him softly and captured his hand in her own.

"Come with me" she said warmly, before leading him slowly up the staircase by the hand.

When Phryne and Jack reached the top of the staircase they walked across the landing side by side, maintaining a perfect pensive silence, their hands still entwined. As they reached the door to the nursery, Phryne found herself feeling suddenly both nervous and exhilarated, and she turned towards Jack with curious eyes as she placed her hand upon the door handle. Jack's expression was warm and his smile inviting, and she found herself relaxing completely beneath his gaze, prompting her to inhale deeply and release a long breath as she pushed down on the handle and opened the door. Phryne turned on the spot and stepped into the room ahead of Jack, turning on the light using the switch to the left of the door and moving aside, bathing the room in warm, artificial light as Jack stepped inside. Phryne's eyes drifted across the now familiar room before darting up towards Jack, who had taken a few steps into the room and was considering it carefully. Phryne followed his gaze and watched as his eyes drifted from right to left, past the dressers and towards the crib, before travelling past the bookshelves (he smiled gently at the pictures on the mantel), and past table and armchairs and towards the wardrobe and cradle. She remained respectfully silent the entire time that Jack studied the nursery, despite the fact that her mind was filled with questions and concerns, which she fought hard to keep at bay. Phryne watched as Jack scanned the room completely from right to left, before considering the room as a whole, and then resting his gaze near the fireplace, where that same, warm smile graced his lips as tenderness and affection flooded his features. Phryne found herself smiling slightly as her next words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

"What do you think?" Phryne asked, somewhat breathlessly. "Do you like it?" she added nervously. Jack turned back towards her and met her gaze with such a look of warmth and love that she found herself feeling quite emotional. "Jack?" she said gently, her gaze holding his.

Jack responded to Phryne's question by turning towards her and placing his hands on her waist, drawing her towards him and kissing her tenderly on the lips, in such a warm yet passionate manner that she felt her legs weaken beneath her, and she held onto him tighter. Phryne wrapped her arms up Jack's back and held onto him as relief and exhilaration flooded her, and she parted her lips to further deepen the kiss, as held her against him in a protective and loving embrace. Jack and Phryne continued to kiss each other for several minutes, with Jack holding onto Phryne's waist as she wrapped her arms up his back, as they held onto each other. In the midst of their passion, Phryne became aware of their baby moving inside her, as it kicked and moved excitedly, with such strength and conviction that Phryne felt certain Jack must be able to feel it against his own abdomen; and the momentary hitch in his breathing which preceded him pulling her closer still and deepening their kiss confirmed it.

When they finally broke the kiss, their hearts racing and their lips swollen, Phryne and Jack leaned back from each other only slightly. Phryne rested her head against Jack's neck and drew her hands up his back, feeling his strong muscles beneath her palms and his strong, protective arms around her as she regained control of her breathing. Jack, whose heart was pounding, tilted his head downwards slightly and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head, before drifting his hand up her back and cupping her head as he held her against him. They remained like this, silent and still, for several minutes in the nursery, as they allowed themselves to fully process not simply the details but the existence of the room. It was several moments more before Jack finally spoke.

"It's perfect" Jack assured her, his voice low and warm and tinged with emotion. Phryne held him tighter and nodded against him, finding herself feeling quite emotional and a tad overwhelmed by his reaction. Her breath hitched as she closed her eyes for a moment, holding him close. "I especially like the pictures on the mantelpiece" Jack said gently a few moments later, attempting to adopt a light tone, and almost managing to do so. He could feel Phryne smiling in response against him.

"They may not be Picasso, but I'd argue they're close" Phryne responded lightly, as she slowly opened her eyes. Jack smiled and nodded against her, feeling as she leaned back slightly and met his gaze. "I was hoping we might have them framed, and featured somewhere in the room" she said tentatively. "What do you think?" she asked, as that nervous edge crept into her voice once more. Jack looked at her with a warm expression and offered her a reassuring smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Jack replied, his voice gentle and perfectly sincere. He felt Phryne relax against him and watched her anxious expression clear almost completely as she smiled in response.

"The room's not quite finished, of course" Phryne added quietly. "The rest of the furniture, clothing and blankets should be arriving by the end of next week, and when it does we can review what we have and talk about what we need" she said. Jack nodded confidently in response.

"And what about you?" Jack asked gently, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. She looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "Is there anything you need?" he asked kindly, his voice filled with concern and kindness, as he ran his left hand comfortingly along her waist. Phryne's expression softened.

"Only you" Phryne replied simply. Jack stared at her for a moment, as though not anticipating such a response; he knew how difficult it was for her to speak candidly about matters which made her feel or appear vulnerable and so, despite the smile on her lips and the warmth in her eyes, he knew just how difficult it was for her to say those words to herself, let alone aloud, to him. Jack's expression softened and he offered her a modest (and adorable) smile that made her knees feel weak once more as he drew her closer to him, holding her in a protective and reassuring embrace. She looked up at him with a gentle smile and placed her hand on his bicep, which she stroked tenderly. "And dinner" she added quietly, watching as Jack stared at her for a moment, before realisation dawned upon him and he smiled. "I need dinner" she explained.

"You need dinner" Jack repeated. Phryne sighed gently.

"I'm afraid your child is rather insistent" Phryne replied warmly. Jack smirked.

"I can't imagine where it gets that from" he responded lightly. Phryne scoffed and fixed him with a faux-reprimanding expression. "Come on" Jack encouraged, as he lowered his arms from her body, before resting his hand in the centre of her lower back and guided her towards the door. "Before we have a revolt on our hands" he stated lightly.

"Heaven forbid" Phryne teased, as she stepped out of the room and onto the landing. Jack cast one final glance back into the nursery, feeling both exhilarated and rather nervous, before smiling warmly and turning out the light.

After enjoying dinner together and spending some time talking to Mr Butler, Jack and Phryne retired to the parlour with their files, where they continued to review and discuss the witness statements, evidence (or lack thereof) and possible explanations for Mac's assault. By ten o'clock Phryne was clearly exhausted, and Jack was able to entice her to come to bed with an ease which was becoming very familiar, as he escorted her upstairs without a single word of protest or denial. Which, in all honesty, did not surprise him at all; especially considering the fact that she fell asleep the moment she lay her head down upon the pillow.

Phryne slept deeply throughout the night, as her body surrendered to its exhaustion and ensured that she got the rest she so desperately required. Although she slept soundly and without dreams for the majority of the night, as dawn broke on Friday morning, Phryne's mind began to rouse her to consciousness, which was aided considerably by the very active baby in her belly, who was dancing and kicking inside her as she slept. As the baby kicked and encouraged its mother to wake, Phryne found her sub-conscious drifting to the night before, when the baby had kicked her soundly in the nursery during her intimate moment with Jack, who had held her against him. Although her eyes remained firmly closed, she could sense Jack's presence beside her, feeling the dip on his side of the bed and sensing the warmth and strength of his body which she knew was beside her. Phryne sighed tiredly as the baby continued to kick and move inside her, as her mind kept her focused on her time with Jack in the nursery the night before; their words, their embrace, the kiss, all returned to her and flooded her with warmth and love and an indescribable and unparalleled degree of calmness which almost lulled her back to sleep, despite the baby's adamant persistence that she woke. As Phryne felt the baby kicked and recalled snapshots of memories, moments and conversation from the night before, she found her mind finally settling on the words Jack had uttered to her after assuring her that he adored the room, which he had described as 'perfect'.

 _I especially like the pictures on the mantelpiece_ , he had said to her, the words coming back to her so clearly that for a moment she wondered whether he was actually asleep, and if he had not actually just repeated them to her. But as Phryne considered the words and the images they conjured once more, she found herself remembering putting them there in the first place, and how warmth the room felt, how much more personal and inviting after that profoundly personal touch. She was thinking about these pictures, as well as the baby's incessant kicking inside her belly, when the memory of another painting suddenly struck her, and she found herself opening her eyes immediately, as a possibility she had not previously considered made itself known to her in sleep.

Phryne pushed herself up slowly in bed and looked cautiously towards Jack, and tried not to disturb him as she slowly pushed the covers back and eased herself out of her bed. She picked up her white and silver robe and wrapped it around herself, leaving it open at the front, as she slowly walked across the room and opened the door, stepping out onto the landing and closing the door quietly behind her.

Phryne, who had been inspired by an idea in her sleep, crept across the landing to the far end, before turning left and heading up the staircase which led to the attic, holding onto the bannister as she ascended, and opening the door slowly. She pulled the cord which turned on the light, bathing the room in warm, artificial light, which she shied away from due to the earliness of the hour. After a few moments Phryne continued into the attic, and looked around at the familiar space, which she had only been in a handful of times since owning the house. The attic was used, as she suspected most attics were, to store personal items, possessions, furniture and belongings which were wrapped and stored with care, and either did not fit with the décor or were not required in the rooms, but which she could not bring herself to discard; if anything is ingrained and deeply entrenched in the mind of an impoverished youth, it is to keep everything that ever has value to you, and not to consider discarding it. And so as Phryne crept through her own personal treasure trove, sneezing occasionally at the dust in the room, as she walked cautiously along the cold wooden floor, her eyes befell the section she was looking for, and she smiled.

In the far left corner of the large room were several paintings which she had acquired over the years, all of which were wrapped in brown paper and secured with string. She placed her hand on the first painting and drew it towards herself, before making her way through the rest of the wrapped paintings and settling on the fourth, which seemed to be the right size and shape of the piece she was searching for. Phryne tore away at the corner of the paper which protected the painting from dust and damage, and found a yellow background and golden swirls, confirming that it was indeed the painting in question. Phryne, who was now feeling very much awake and exhilarated, found the baby kicking her encouragingly as she lifted the large painting out from between the others, holding it to her side and resting her right hand beneath it as she held it to her carefully with her right arm, and carried it through the dusty room. She pulled the cord which turned the light off as she left the room, and managed to close the door behind her as she carefully adjusted her hold upon the painting, before descending the staircase slowly and with great care, a warm smile upon her lips as she made her way towards the nursery.

Jack, who had always been an incredibly light sleeper, had been drawn from his slumber shortly after six o'clock in the morning, due to some sounds from the room which was directly above him. Jack knew Phryne was no longer beside him before he even opened his eyes, and found himself quickly sitting up in bed and listening to the sounds from above, as his eyes drifted across the room in search of his wife. There was no light from the bathroom and the landing was only dimly lit, which made the sounds from upstairs (which sounded very much like footsteps) especially worrying. _What if Phryne had heard them to, and had gone to investigate them on her own?_ The thought sent a cold chill through Jack's entire body, and he quickly threw the bedsheets aside and got to his feet. _She wouldn't, surely?_ He considered, as he got out of bed and walked towards the door, opening it slowly and looking down the hallway and towards the entrance to the attic; a room he had only entered once, when storing some of his personal affects when moving into the house. As Jack stepped out onto the landing, he heard the sound of the door to the nursery closing quietly, the gentle noise echoing across the landing. He remained perfectly silent for a couple of moments, and when he realised that he could no longer hear the sounds of footsteps from above, he crept down the corridor and towards the nursery.

When Jack reached the door of the nursery, he placed his hand tentatively upon the handle, and listening carefully for sounds of noise or movement; he found that he could hear the sound of footsteps – which sounded like Phryne's – and the sound of wood scratching against something, possibly a wall. _Has Phryne woken up at dawn to move furniture around?_ Jack wondered. Although he hoped this was not the case, he had learned long ago that Phryne was unpredictable and a law unto herself, and so it was with wariness that he pressed down upon the handle and pushed the door gently open, as he slowly stepped inside. When Jack entered the room, the sight that was before him was not at all what he had expected, despite the fact that he was, technically, half right.

Phryne was standing behind the crib, trying to mount a painting on the wall.

Her arms were above her head as she pushed the dark-wooden framed painting up onto the nails which were already in situ, but she could not quite reach. Although Jack did not wish to startle her, he was concerned about how much she was exerting herself, and about the very real possibility of her injuring herself in the process. And so he waited until she lowered the painting from the wall, holding it just in front of her with both hands, before he closed the door with a quiet click and announced his presence.

"Phryne" Jack called gently, prompting her to lower the painting a few inches and turn towards him in surprise, a small gasp escaping from her lips.

"Oh" she replied quietly, as she turned her head to face him. "Hello, Jack" she replied warmly. Jack began to walk slowly forwards, and was watching her with a look of confusion and concern.

"What's going on?" he asked with concern, confusion and curiosity present in his tone, but not condemnation; Phryne was relieved to find that Jack was not annoyed or angry.

"Nothing, I was just…" Phryne began, trailing off as she spoke.

"Redecorating at dawn?" Jack suggested helpfully. Phryne rolled her eyes lightly.

"I'd hardly call it redecorating" she replied quietly, just as Jack reached the front of the crib (which she must have pushed back a few feet), and watched her with interest.

"What are you doing?" he asked gently, his voice warm and gentle and devoid of accusation as his eyes met hers. Phryne suddenly found herself feeling suddenly rather embarrassed, as the bizarreness of the situation struck her suddenly. _What am I doing?_ She wondered.

"I…" Phryne began, before faltered almost immediately and lowering her eyes from his for a moment. Jack waited patiently for her to continue. "I remembered there was a painting in the attic that I acquired several years ago and I thought it would suit the nursery" she explained quietly. Jack met her gaze with a look of understanding and nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked gently. Phryne blinked.

"Why didn't I wake you at six o'clock in the morning to put up a painting?" she returned lightly. Jack rose his eyebrows slightly and suppressed a smirk.

"I would have got the painting for you if you wanted to see what it would look like in the nursery" Jack said kindly. "Given…" he continued, quickly faltering beneath her gaze. "Given present circumstances I don't think it's a good idea for you to be carrying heavy paintings around, much less attempting to mount them to walls" he said tentatively. Phryne opened her mouth to respond, but her initial words of protest were silent on her lips, as she held the painting in her hands and looked towards him.

"It's not heavy" she said quietly, the best defence she could raise. Jack rose his eyebrows once more. "Jack, I own coats that weigh more than this painting" she argued.

"Nevertheless" Jack continued, attempting to suppress his amusement at her remark, as he walked around the right side of the crib and stood beside her. "I think it might be a good idea for you to let me take over now, don't you?" he asked gently. Phryne stared at him for a moment, before looking down at the painting in her hand and shrugging her shoulders, and turning back to face him.

"If you insist" Phryne responded gently, as she moved a few steps to the left to enable Jack to join her behind the crib.

"I do" Jack responded, his voice gentle but firm. Phryne nodded in understanding and carefully handed him the painting (which he quickly decided was _not_ lighter than her coats), and watched as he lifted it up and mounted it on the wall. _In the first attempt, damn him._

As Jack placed his hands on either side of the painting to straighten it, he looked up at the image before him, which was difficult to appreciate this close; he saw a light yellow background which was dominated by a series of interlinked golden swirls, which appeared to be emanating from branches, which were joined to a tree trunk. Based on the colours and materials and the familiar figures which were painted on the far left and right, his provisional review of the piece drew one rather surprising personality to the forefront of his mind.

"Is this a Klimt?" he asked. Phryne looked up at him with a smile.

"Very good, Jack" she commended. "I am impressed."

"You own a Klimt?" Jack asked slowly, as he turned to the side to face her. Phryne looked at him with an expression of innocence and smiled.

"As cosy as it is behind this crib, why don't we take our conversation over there?" Phryne suggested, gesturing towards the middle of the floor space with her eyes. Jack nodded in assent and allowed her to lead the way, following her close behind. "It's not stolen, if that's what you're worried about" Phryne added lightly.

"It wasn't" Jack responded promptly. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "Where did you get it?" he asked, as he stood back and considered the painting; it was a golden tree with golden swirls adorning (and representing) the branches, with a whole host of colours and creatures contained within. There was a painting of a woman to the far left and two lovers embracing on the far right, which defined the piece as a Klimt. Although the piece was predominantly gold, there were also hues of blue and green and black and white, which highlighted the gold quite wonderfully. It was a masterpiece.

"It's called the 'Tree of Life'" Phryne advised Jack, who was admiring the painting with the appreciation and concentration that she felt Klimt deserved. "I commissioned a dealer to acquire it for me five years ago" she explained. "I didn't have a suitable place to display it in the house, until now" she said, her voice losing its light tone and becoming gentle and solemn, almost hesitant. "It seems appropriate that such a painting should hang above a baby's crib" she added pensively, her voice low and gentle, barely above a whisper. The painting itself fitted the space above the crib perfectly, and the hues of hold and yellow were warm and light and complemented the dark wood and cream décor perfectly. However, as she considered the suitability of its current position, Phryne quickly realised that she had just said the last sentence aloud and turned towards Jack, who was watching her intently. "What do you think?" she asked cautiously. Jack's gentle expression softened and he smiled at her warmly.

"I think you've finally found a place for your painting" Jack said gently. Phryne felt herself relax entirely and she smiled. "Though you might have waited an hour or so" he added lightly. Phryne suppressed a small laugh.

"It came to me in a dream, as strange as that sounds" Phryne informed him. "I don't know why I didn't think of it yesterday" she said pensively. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Will you be requiring anything else from the attic this morning?" Jack asked lightly. Phryne pursed her lips together and shook her head.

"Not for the moment" Phryne replied. Jack met her gaze and nodded gravely, and she could tell from the look in his eyes what was to come.

"Phryne, I know that the painting was not… extremely heavy, and appreciate that you did not want to wake me…" Jack began, trailing off as he spoke to her tentatively, holding her gaze as he considered his next words. "But I don't think it's a good idea for you to be carrying paintings or moving furniture or climbing onto it" he continued. "If anything were to happen to you…"

"I know, Jack, I know. I'm sorry" Phryne said quickly, her voice gentle and sincere. "I'm sorry" she repeated. "In truth, the painting was a little bigger than I remembered. And heavier too" she admitted. "But I thought I could handle it" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"And I'm sure you could have" Jack assured her. "But for the next few months, I don't think that it would be advisable for you to try" he said, his voice gentle but firm. Phryne nodded in understanding. "So next time, please wake me up, alright?" he asked, as Phryne stared into his eyes. "I don't care what time it is. Wake me" he stated with conviction. Phryne nodded in response.

"Alright" Phryne said sincerely, offering him a small, nervous smile. "Thank you" she added. Jack returned her smile and placed his hand in the centre of her back, and he felt her lean into his touch as she stood beside him, as they both stared up at the painting for some time. It truly was magnificent, and it suited the room perfectly. After a minute or so of respectful silence, Jack began to speak.

"And you're quite sure it's not stolen?" Jack asked lightly. He felt Phryne's body shiver slightly as she laughed.

"Well _I_ certainly didn't steal it" Phryne stated with conviction. "And I'm fairly certain the dealer didn't. He's a highly respected member of his profession" she added pensively. "And he shouldn't have needed to, given the amount I paid for it" she added lightly. Jack nodded slowly in response. He didn't want to think about how much this piece must have cost her. He considered the matter for a few moments longer, before asking the question that had been burning on his lips.

"Why would you pay an extortionate amount of money for a piece of art and not display it?" Jack asked. "Why not commission a print?" he asked.

"Because in the end, a cheap copy pales in comparison to the true beauty of the real thing" Phryne replied gently, her voice adopting a warm, pensive tone. "And it didn't cost me nearly as much as I would have willingly given for it" she assured him, as their eyes met and he studied her intently. It was quite clear that they were no longer talking about the painting. "And now, given present circumstances, aren't you glad I did?" she asked gently. Jack's expression softened and he smiled at her warmly, before nodding confidently in response.

"More than anything" he assured her confidently, watching as her own smile widened.

"I'm very glad to hear it" she responded, her voice gentle and serene as she stared into his eyes. Jack smiled at her. "Now, seeing as we're both awake" she said, her voice trailing off as her voice adopting a sultry tone. "Would you care to have a bath with me?" she asked. Jack caught the suggestive look in her eye and heard it in her tone, and found himself smiling instinctively.

"Just as long as you promise not to try and lift it" Jack responded lightly, prompting Phryne to laugh in response.

"No, Jack" Phryne replied gently. "That's not where I will be focusing my attentions" she stated, her voice adopting a low and sultry tone once more. Upon watching the blush which rose to Jack's cheeks, Phryne clasped his hand tightly in her own, and quickly led him out of the nursery.

After enjoying some very pleasurable early-morning intimacy with Jack in the bathtub (in which the inspector proved himself to be more creative and dextrous than Phryne could ever have possibly anticipated), the detectives enjoyed a light breakfast in bed before getting ready for their day. They left the house at half-past seven, and arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes early for their eight o'clock appointment. Phryne was wearing her white trousers (which, like the black ones, had apparently become rather snug in the past week or so), a loose-fitting white silk blouse with long sleeves and an Elizabethan collar neckline, red shoes and her long red coat and matching cloche, which was adorned with a red and white patterned scarf. Phryne stood close to Jack as they walked the familiar hospital corridors and headed towards the maternity department, which Phryne now considered to be more 'the scene of the crime' than the 'consultation room'. As she got closer to the department she found herself feeling increasingly unsettled, as thoughts of someone coming up behind Mac and striking her over the head flooded her mind, making her feel rather nauseous. Phryne swallowed hard and attempted to ignore the images as she continued to walk beside Jack into the maternity department itself, heading directly into the waiting area which was surrounded by the doctor's offices. As soon as they stepped into the waiting area, a young nurse with light brown hair walked towards them, and was so busy scribbling some notes in a pad in her hand that she didn't immediately notice them entering, and almost walked directly into Phryne, who sidestepped just in time to avoid a collision.

"Oh" said Nurse Carla Reece suddenly, bending down to recover her dropped pencil, before quickly rising to her feet and facing the couple. She was about to apologise when she realised who it was that had come towards her and, upon recognising Phryne from the paper, the colour drained from her face. "I… I'm so sorry, Miss… Madam-" she corrected hastily.

"It's alright" Phryne responded warmly, offering the younger woman a reassuring smile. Nurse Reece swallowed hard and nodded.

"Sorry again" she repeated, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack. "Excuse me" she said quickly, before hurrying past them. Phryne looked up at Jack and met his gaze.

"Poor girl" Phryne said gently. "I didn't mean to frighten her" she added.

"I'm sure you didn't" Jack assured her. "She was probably worried that walking into a titled patient would result in her dismissal" he stated theatrically.

"You shouldn't speak so lightly of such things, Jack" Phryne said quietly. "They have been known to happen" she advised him. "Not that I'd let it, of course" she continued gently. "And no one saw it at any rate" she added, before linking her arm through his and leading him towards the door to Mac's office.

* * *

As soon as Nurse Reece got outside the double doors which led into the waiting rooms and doctors' offices, she leaned heavily against a wall and exhaled deeply. After allowing herself a few moments to calm herself, she removed her little notebook from her pinafore and turned it to the front page, reading her notes through once more. _PR appt – 8am_. She checked her watch and realised that it was currently only quarter to: she was fifteen minutes early.

"Damn" Nurse Reece sighed nervously, as her heart raced inside her chest. _It's fine_ , she assured herself, breathing in deeply. _It's going to be fine_ , she repeated internally, as she removed Frederick Burn's card from the back of her notebook. With any luck, she'd be able to sneak back into the hospital after her shift ended at six (no one would question her as long as she was still in her uniform), and she could then break into Dr MacMillan's office, make notes on the medical notes from today's consultation, and deliver them to Frederick Burn for her fee; although he had already given her £10, he had promised her more upon receipt of the notes. She smiled at the thought of how beneficial her actions would be for her, and all of the opportunities Mr Burn could present her with, and suddenly she found herself feeling much calmer, and her heart raced not with fear but with anticipation. She smiled to herself, tucked her notebook into her pinafore, and headed back towards the ward.

* * *

After knocking on Mac's door and being called inside, Phryne and Jack greeted their friend warmly, and Phryne found her anxieties melting away almost completely at Mac's smile and her confident and reassuring manner as she conducted them both into her office.

"How are you feeling today, Phryne?" Mac asked, as Phryne and Jack crossed the room and headed towards her desk.

"Perfectly fine, thank you" Phryne responded promptly. "Though I fear I did just terrify one of your nurses" she admitted, as she draped her coat across the back of her seat and eased herself into it.

"Why? What did you say?" Mac teased. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence.

"Nothing" Phryne protested, as Jack sat down beside her, an amused smile playing upon his lips. Mac smiled at him conspiratorially. "Nothing except 'it's alright' when she apologised to me" she explained. "She wasn't looking where she was going and almost walked into me" she added defensively. "Poor girl looked like she'd seen a ghost" she observed.

"She was probably worried you'd file a complaint" Mac observed, as she flicked through Phryne's medical file and opened it to the most recent entry. "We have several titled patients who have made complaints about such matters" she sighed. "Nurses have been fired for less."

"That's awful" Phryne said quietly.

"Mm" Mac agreed, nodding as she spoke. "So, shall we begin?"

For the next fifteen minutes, the medical appointment proceeding as usual, with Mac asking Phryne a series of questions and performing several routine checks on her heart and blood pressure, followed by a physical examination of her belly. Phryne smiled as she watched the warmth that flooded Jack's expression and the tender smile which played upon his lips as he listened to the baby's heartbeat, which had become as much a part of the routine of their rituals as her examination itself. Mac then encouraged Jack to feel the position of the baby, which she advised him had not changed since her last examination, which was perfectly normal.

"The head is here" Mac indicated, pressing her hands down lightly at the top of Phryne's belly, "with the baby lying vertically, with its back against Phryne's, and its legs just here" she explained. Jack copied her actions and felt the baby himself, and smiled in response. Phryne's expression softened and she found herself feeling flooded with warmth at the sight of it.

"Has the baby been moving as frequently as usual?" Mac asked Phryne.

"More so" Phryne said gently. "It doesn't seem to like keeping still."

"I'm shocked" Mac responded lightly. Phryne fixed her with a stare. "It's good, Phryne" Mac continued, her voice adopting a gentle, reassuring tone. "The baby is a healthy size, its developing as I would expect, and it is very active" she added, "as the bruising I will shortly receive to the palm of my hand will attest" she added lightly. Phryne smiled.

"Speaking of bruising" Jack said gently. "When we were staying in Sydney, Phryne developed some bruising to the side of her abdomen, in a place where the baby had been kicking repeatedly" he explained. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I remember you mentioning it" Mac said to Phryne, before turning back towards Jack. "I know it seems rather frightening, but it's really nothing to worry about" she assured him. "It can happen occasionally, especially when the baby is as active as yours" she added. "But it isn't harmful to either of them" she said gently. Jack nodded slowly in understanding, and watched as Mac turned back towards Phryne. "And how have you been faring otherwise?" Mac asked casually, as Phryne pushed herself up on her elbows and attempted to get into a sitting position (something which she was finding increasingly difficult if she were lying on her back). Jack moved towards her to offer his assistance but she managed to get up without his help.

"Fine" Phryne responded, adjusting her blouse slightly over her rounded belly, as she looked up towards her friend and doctor, who was staring at her with an unconvinced expression. Phryne sighed lightly. "My back has been rather sore" she admitted. "Very sore" she corrected. "But I'm sure it's nothing" she added quickly, noticing the concern in Jack's eyes.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jack asked gently. Phryne shrugged her shoulders.

"It's normal, Jack. It's nothing to worry about" Phryne assured him. Mac nodded in agreement.

"Which part of your back has been feeling sore?" Mac asked.

"My lower back" Phryne replied. "Just here" she stated, indicating with her hand. Mac walked past Jack and towards Phryne, and proceeded to lift the back of her blouse up and explore the area in question with her palm. After a few moments of silence, she continued to speak.

"How often do you experience the discomfort?" she asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Once a day, or so" she admitted, feeling Jack's eyes upon her. "Sometimes more" she added. "It depends on what I'm doing" she said quickly. Mac nodded in understanding and lowered her blouse, before walking around the examination table and standing beside her.

"Do you find that anything aggravates it?" Mac asked gently.

"You mean beside twelve hour train journeys?" Phryne responded lightly. Mac nodded, and Phryne considered the question. "Sitting in the same position for too long. Standing in the same position for too long. Walking for too long. Not walking enough."

"Yes" Mac agreed. "Again, the causes and discomfort are very common, especially during this stage of pregnancy and onwards" she said tentatively. "As the baby grows it puts more pressure on your muscles, and your body is forced to support the additional weight, hence the discomfort" she explained. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding. "Try not to remain in any one position for too long" she advised. "And if you are going to be sitting for a prolonged period of time, support your lower back with a pillow or cushion" she suggested. "But it would be best if you get up and walk around frequently in such circumstances" she explained, "though I appreciate that's not always easy, especially when you are interviewing suspects or witnesses" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Mac asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment before meeting her gaze.

"Is it…" Phryne began, trailing off slightly as she spoke, finding herself feeling slightly ridiculous by the question she was about to ask. "Is it normal to feel so tired?" she asked.

"Yes" Mac replied immediately and with confidence, which reassured Phryne greatly. "As your pregnancy progresses you will find yourself becoming increasingly tired, and needing to rest more frequently" she advised. "Your body is growing, nurturing and carrying a baby, which is getting bigger by the day" she explained. "Your body needs to support both you and the baby as it grows which, combined with the additional weight – which is normal" she hastily added, "does mean that your body needs time to rest. And so do you" she stated with conviction. "Don't fight it, Phryne" she said, her voice gentle but firm. "If you need to sleep, sleep" she said simply. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding.

"Of course" Phryne agreed. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Mac asked gently. Phryne shook her head.

"No" Phryne replied. "Thank you" she added gratefully. Mac smiled and nodded, before turning towards Jack, and raising her eyebrows. Jack shook his head.

"No, thank you Dr MacMillan" he responded. Mac considered him for a moment before nodding in response.

"Alright" she replied, her eyes meeting Jack's. They were silent for a moment.

"I'll just be outside" Jack said quickly, realising that his presence during the next part of the examination was not required, and slowly walking out of the room.

Five minutes later, Mac called Jack back into the room, and he followed her inside just as Phryne was tucking her blouse back into her trousers. She smiled at him gently as they sat down in the chairs on the other side of Mac's desk. After a brief discussion concerning the nursery, Phryne's weight gain (which Mac assured her was perfectly fine and well within the realms of healthy) and their upcoming plans for day, the conversation drifted inevitably towards the subject which none of them had discussed since the beginning of the appointment.

"And how are you, Mac?" Phryne asked tentatively. Mac met Phryne's gaze with a gentle expression.

"I'm fine, darling" she reassured her. "I'm glad to be back at work" she stated confidently. "I was bored out of my mind at home. I almost resorted to gardening" she added with distaste, as she attempted to add humour to the conversation. But Phryne did not smile.

"We will find out what happened" Phryne stated confidently. "I promise" she added. Mac smiled at her warmly.

"I know you will, darling" Mac said gently. "But I'm fine, and everything is going to be fine. It's not going to happen again" she stated. "Dr Camberley has undertaken various safety precautions, and it even talking about hiring security staff" she stated. "It's going to be discussed at the next Hospital Board Meeting on Monday, where I will have the pleasure of your aunt's company for two whole hours" she sighed. "So don't want you to worry" she added firmly. "That's a medical order" she stated, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack. "Understood?" she asked, as she looked back towards Phryne.

"Understood" Phryne replied quietly. Mac nodded gently in response.

"You will figure this out, darling, but don't think that you have to know the answers right away" Mac soothed. "We both know that's not how this works" she stated. "So, I want you to go to your dressing fitting at Madame Fleuri's this afternoon, spend a King's ransom on a dress you'll only wear one for the Mayor's Ball tomorrow, and meet me for lunch on Monday afternoon at the Adventuress Club to tell me all about it" she said warmly. "Because after enduring your aunt and the Committee for two hours, I will be in desperate need of your company" she breathed. Phryne looked up at Mac with a warm expression and smiled gently in response.

"Of course" Phryne replied gently, before slowly rising from her seat, as Jack did the same beside her. "Until Monday, then" she added.

"Until Monday" repeated Mac. Phryne looked back towards Mac.

"I'll call you if we have any news before then" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded gently in response.

"I know" she replied, offering her a warm smile. "And if _you_ need anything in the meantime, or if there's anything either of you are concerned about" she continued, her eyes drifting between Jack and Phryne, before resting on the lady detective, "I want you to call me."

"Always" Phryne responded warmly. "Goodbye, Mac" she said. "And thank you."

"Goodbye" Mac repeated, before saying farewell to Jack too, and watching as the detectives walked slowly out of her office.

As Phryne and Jack walked together down the corridor and out of the hospital, they discussed their plans for the day, how the case would continue to progress. Although Phryne was displaying great reluctance to attend her dress-fitting at Madame Fleuri's, Jack encouraged her to do so, reminding her of Mac's words and assuring her that they would establish the truth and find the person responsible. As they drove back to Wardlow, Jack advised Phryne that he was meeting Tessa at the Palace of Eros at eleven o'clock that morning, and could meet Phryne at the station after her appointment with Madame, where they would continue to work. Phryne agreed immediately to the suggestion, and smiled teasingly as she told Jack to 'have fun' at the Palace of Eros. He simply rose an eyebrow in response after walking Phryne to the door, assured her he'd see her in the afternoon, and disappeared down the pathway. Phryne was still smiling when she walked into the house.

After dealing with her correspondence, making various telephone calls and checking in with Hugh about the progress of his investigations into the criminal records of hospital employees and the history of Mr Myers, Phryne made a note of some names and details of note and thanked him. She then telephoned Cec and Bert and relayed the information, and asked them to conduct their own discreet investigations into the individuals, paying particular attention to Mr Myers and his family (who the cabbies were, apparently, already familiar with), which they agreed to immediately. Phryne advised them to contact her at the station, as she would be there from the early afternoon, and they assured her that they would.

The rest of the morning passed very quickly for Phryne, who attended her appointment with Madame with Dot, who she found to be invaluable as always. Madame dressed Phryne in a silk underlay before helping her into her deep purple satin evening dress which, Phryne was not surprised to find, felt noticeably more snug than it had done at her last fitting just over a week ago. Madame, who probably realised that some adjustments needed to be made before Phryne even put on the dress, assured her politely but firmly that the alterations which needed to be made to the waistline and bust were only 'very small' and would 'only take me a few minutes'. Although Phryne strongly suspected that this was not the case, she did not feel it necessary or prudent to argue, and so she simply nodded in agreement, thanking Madame for her assistance, and feeling relieved that the ordeal was over as she changed back into her own clothes.

"I will make the alterations to your dress personally, Mrs Robinson" Madame assured Phryne, as she walked her out of her establishment. "It will be finished this afternoon and delivered to your home address first thing tomorrow morning" she advised. "And if you experience any issues please do telephone me at once, and either myself or my sister will attend to you."

"That's a very generous offer, Madame, thank you" Phryne responded sincerely. "And thank you for seeing me at such short notice."

"Not at all" Madame replied easily. "Goodbye, Mrs Robinson" she said politely.

"Goodbye, Madame" Phryne echoed, before stepping next to Dot and walking down the street with her side by side. "Thank goodness that's over" she said quietly, much to Dot's amusement. "Are you hungry, Dot?"

After enjoying a brief lunch in a restaurant in the city, Phryne drove Dot back to Wardlow before heading to the station, where she anticipated Jack would be, if his meeting with Tessa had been as conventional as the others. Tessa had been an invaluable source of information in relation to all matters concerning the Camorra, and had provided an insight into the structure of the organisation, their current conflicts, and the items they were attempting to import illegally; it was only last week that City South Police had intercepted a delivery of firearms from Italy in a midnight raid at the docks. And the Camorra, and Cesare Cipriano in particular, remained completely oblivious to it all. Phryne was just considering the perils of underestimating women when she pulled up outside the station shortly after two o'clock, smoothing down her coat as she got out of her Hispano and walked confidently into City South, smiling at Hugh as she sailed through to Jack's office where, this time, the man in question was seated behind his desk; which, Phryne considered, was a pity, as his chair was incredibly comfortable.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne greeted, as she sat down in a seat on the other side of his desk, smoothing down her blouse as she did so. "How was your meeting with Tessa?" she asked quietly. Jack met her gaze.

"Fairly productive" he responded, laying down his pen as he spoke. "She provided us with intelligence concerning the importation of silencers from America next week" he stated. "But unfortunately, we're no closer to identifying this mysterious woman who is thought to be the head of the organisation" he admitted. Phryne nodded soberly. "She has heard whispers amongst the men, but nothing concrete."

"She's a smart girl" Phryne remarked. "If there's something to hear, she'll hear it" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"How was your… dress fitting?" Jack asked. Phryne looked up at him with a smile.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked. Jack considered the question for a moment (it was a trick, surely?) before nodding in response; it seemed to be the most sensible thing to do.

"Yes, of course" he lied. Phryne smirked in response.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that your child has caused me to gain more weight in the past week, which necessitates several adjustments being made to my gown" Phryne replied, her tone gentle and night. Jack smiled in relief. She wasn't concerned at all. "Fortunately I can afford the extra fabric."

"I'm very glad to hear it" Jack returned lightly. "Though I can't imagine that much more of it will be required-"

Jack's words were silenced by the look Phryne gave him, and he wisely remained silent for several moments until she next spoke.

"So, what's on the agenda this afternoon?" Phryne asked casually, in an attempt to mount her rising concern and frustration at what she perceived to be the lack of progress concerning their case. Jack opened a file that lay before him.

"I thought we might speak with Mr Henry Phillip Myers" Jack replied. "He's a foreman at one of the warehouses owned by his father, and I thought we might bring him in for an interview" he suggested. Phryne smiled in response.

"An excellent idea, Jack" Phryne commended. "Shall we go and pick him up?" she asked keenly.

"No" Jack replied. "I have two officers attending his place of work as we speak" he advised. "He'll be with us shortly" he stated.

Mr Myers, as it turned out, would _not_ be with them shortly; upon seeing the Police officers enter his place of work, the man in question fled the scene and the officers, despite giving chase, lost him. Mr Myers, despite his best efforts, was picked up by two of Jack's men three hours later and hauled into the station for questioning, and was creating acting in such a violent and unpredictable manner that Jack prohibited Phryne from entering the interview room. Although she was frustrated by her inability to interview a person who seemed to be their most viable suspect, after seeing the man kick two of Jack's officers and even make an attempt on the desk sergeant, she found herself unable to disagree with him (mainly because she _did_ agree with him) and so she spent the hour in which Jack personally questioned the man in his office, perusing the files on his desk for the umpteenth time without even his secret stash of biscuits for company; he hadn't yet had a chance to replace them since she had plundered them the day before.

When Jack entered his office shortly before seven o'clock, Phryne was feeling tired and hungry and rather frustrated, none of which was assisted by the fact that not only did the man deny the offence in question, but he had a solid alibi for the night of the attack: which his mistress had just confirmed. Phryne sighed in frustration at the news, and found herself feeling suddenly overwhelmed with fear and guilt, and the feeling that everything was wrong, Mac had been hurt, they had wasted another day and there was nothing she could do about it. Phryne rested her head in her hand, massaging her temple with her fingers as she attempted to calm herself, and supress the tears which had sprung suddenly to her eyes. _What on earth is the matter with me?_ she thought, as she inhaled a deep, shaken breath. Jack, who quickly realised that Phryne was exhausted and rather upset by the recent turn of events, insisted that they head home for the night and approach the case with fresh eyes in the morning. It was almost worrying that Phryne was too tired to argue, and followed his suggestion without complaint.

By the time Jack pulled up outside their home, Phryne was feeling rather embarrassed, and turned towards him with a guilty expression.

"Jack, I'm sorry" she said sincerely, prompting Jack to stare at her with confusion.

"There's no need for you to apologise, Phryne" Jack assured her, finding himself feeling utterly perplexed. What on earth had she done that she felt warranted an apology?

"I didn't mean to act so-"

"Hey" Jack said, taking her hand in his, and watching as she looked up at him and met his gaze with an embarrassed expression. "You have nothing to apologise for" he assured her, his voice gentle but firm. Phryne squeezed his hand tentatively and offered him a sheepish smile.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Jack nodded, and considered the matter for a few minutes longer.

"I'm sorry if I upset you by not allowing you to sit in on the interview" Jack said sincerely. "But given how violently Myers was with my men-"

"Jack, you really don't have to apologise" Phryne stated with conviction. "You made the right decision" she said confidently. "And you prevented me from making the wrong one" she added. Jack squeezed her hand once more.

"Why don't we go inside, have dinner together, and have an early night?" Jack suggested. Phryne considered the suggestion for a few moments.

"As appealing as that sounds, I… I don't think I can" Phryne said gently, her eyes meeting his, willing him to understand. "I want to keep reading through these files" she explained. "Perhaps I'll find something that we missed" she stated. Jack considered her for a couple of minutes. He did understand.

"Why don't we spend one hour with the files, and then one hour without them?" Jack suggested. "We can play checkers, read, listen to the gramophone – whatever you want to do" he said kindly. Phryne met his gaze and smiled in response.

"You're far too good for me, Jack Robinson" Phryne said gently. Jack shook his head in disagreement.

"No" he replied firmly. "No, that's not true" he stated, maintaining her gaze as he spoke. "I just want to make sure that you don't overdo it" he said tentatively. "It's been a very long, very frustrating day, and I think it would benefit us both to spend some time away from the case. From any case" he stated, watching as Phryne stared at him intently. "It's only an hour" he assured her. Phryne considered his suggestion for a moment before nodding.

"Alright" Phryne replied gently, smiling sheepishly once more. "But on one condition" she stated. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"What?" he asked warily. Phryne smiled at his tone.

"You decide what we do" she replied kindly. Jack smiled warmly in response.

"That's a very generous offer, Miss Fisher" Jack said lightly. "Though arguably naïve" he joked, meeting her gaze once more. "What if I asked you to do my filing?" he teased. Phryne chuckled lightly in response and opened her door.

"You wouldn't dare" she declared firmly, before alighting from the Hispano and closing the door behind her, as she disappeared up the pathway towards the house. Jack watched after her with admiration.

 _No, I wouldn't_ , he thought to himself, as he too got out of the vehicle. _Absolutely not._

After having dinner with Jack and enjoying a brief conversation with Mr B concerning the antics of the paperboy, which proved to be a much-welcome distraction for Phryne, the detectives retired to the parlour where, as Jack promised, they continued to review the files for an hour. However, when it became clear that this hour had been as fruitless as the ones which had already passed, Jack sought to soothe Phryne's frustration by enticing her into something he knew she found to be relaxing and soothing.

He read to her.

Phryne sat next to Jack and nuzzled into him, resting her head upon his shoulder as he placed his Collective Shakespeare in his lap, and turned to _The Merchant of Venice_ , which Phryne considered to be a curious choice. She looked up at Jack for an explanation just as Ember sauntered into the room and leapt onto to the chaise lounge, and curled up in her lap, pressing himself firmly against the curve of her rounded belly.

"'The truth will out'" Jack quoted, by way of an answer to her unspoken question. Phryne smiled up at him gratefully and nuzzled her head against him, sighing deeply as she felt herself begin to relax for the first time in hours, and closing her eyes as he began to read.

Phryne fell asleep moments later.

* * *

As Phryne drifted off to sleep on Jack's shoulder as he read to her, Nurse Carla Reece walked through the hospital and towards the maternity department, keeping her head low and her steps fast as she headed towards her destination. Although she was still wearing her nurse's uniform (a disarming tactic suggested by Mr Burn), she was wary of the fact that some of the doctors and nurses on duty would know that her shift ended several hours ago, and that seeing her in the hospital now, dressed as she was, would be deemed to be suspicious. And as Mr Burn had told her earlier that day when she had telephoned him to confirm that Mrs Robinson's appointment was this morning, it was _vital_ that she went unnoticed.

So she walked quickly through the familiar corridors and into the waiting room surrounded by doctors' offices, her heart racing in her chest as she did so. She cast cautious glances furtively over her shoulder at regular intervals, and was relieved to find that no one appeared to be present, and the corridors were relatively empty. She sighed in relief as she walked through the dark waiting area and counted the door until she reached Dr MacMillan's office, removing her torch from her pocket and turning it on, before holding it in her mouth and aiming it at the lock, as she removed the lock-pick from her pinafore and placed it into the lock. She followed Mr Burn's instructions and, after three minutes, the door finally opened, and she smiled victoriously, casting one final glance over her shoulder before pushing the door open and hurrying inside.

Nurse Reece shone her torch around the office and quickly located the filing cabinet, which was ordered alphabetically, as per hospital regulations. She crouched down and knelt before the drawer in question, before placing the torch in her mouth and aiming it at the small lock, which she attempted to manipulate with her lock pick. However, after struggling for several minutes, Nurse Reece realised that the combination of poor lighting and the delicate lock (which was considerably smaller than the one to the door), meant that her endeavours were unsuccessful. Sighing in frustration and experiencing a moment of panic, she rose quickly to her feet and looked towards the door to the office, and found herself considering what she felt was her only viable alternative.

The corridors had been quiet, hadn't they? No one was around – patients or doctors – and there would be no visitors at this hour. Nurse Reece considered the reasoning for a few moments before quickly making her decision, and walking swiftly across the room and turning on the light.

 _Only for a minute_ , she told herself. _Just until I've got this damned drawer unlocked._

With the aid of the light and a steadier hand, Nurse Reece was able to open the drawer in question after just under three minutes, which she considered the be quite the achievement. She opened the drawer carefully and sifted through the files, quickly locating the one which read _'Robinson, P.'_ , and removing it from the cabinet, closing the drawer behind her as she laid it down upon Mac's desk.

As she flicked through the pages to the most recent entry, Nurse Reece considered turning off the light and reading the file with the aid of her torch. But after observing that the latest consultation had merited only one page worth of notes, combined with the fact that the corridors were unoccupied, she considered this to be an unnecessary precaution, and removed her notepad from her pinafore and opened it to a fresh page, as she began to write busily.

Nurse Reece expected to make the notes in just a couple of minutes, lock the file away in the cabinet, turn off the light, and leave the office for the evening, in order to deliver the notes to Mr Burn the following morning, where she would be presented with her reward.

What she did not expect was for Dr Camberley to return to the office that night to collect a research paper he was presenting to other obstetricians at a talk at the University the following day, prompting him to walk into the maternity department towards his own office, where the tell-tale glow of artificial light prompted his immediate investigation, resulting in him discovering the young woman in the midst of her crime.

Nurse Reece did not expect to be caught in the act.


	93. Chapter 72

Jack continued to read to Phryne for quite some time after she had fallen asleep against him. He'd barely finished the second page of the first Act when the rhythmic sound of Phryne's breathing informed him that she was already in a deep sleep. Knowing that she was such a light sleeper and wishing for her to remain asleep, Jack continued to read _The Merchant of Venice_ to her, finding himself reading through the familiar words with ease as her warm breath drifted lightly across his neck.

It was only when Jack reached the end of the second Act that he stopped reading for a few moments, and laid the book gently down upon his lap as he turned his attentions towards his sleeping wife. She looked calm and peaceful and indescribably beautiful as she lay against him, her head tilted downwards slightly, her right arm cradling her rounded belly; Jack found himself so lost in the sight of her that he barely registered the sound of the phone ringing in the hallway. Although she was fast asleep and seemed perfectly content, it was already ten o'clock, and he knew that it would be ill-advised for her to remain in her current position for much longer; however, he was loathe to wake her, which put him in a rather difficult position. However, a few moments into his consideration of this matter, Jack found that the decision was made for him.

"Excuse me, Sir" came the polite, low voice of Mr Butler from the entrance to the parlour, prompting Jack to turn towards him expectantly. "I apologise for the interruption, but Constable Collins is on the telephone and has asked to speak to you or Miss Fisher as a matter of urgency" he advised him. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack responded quietly. "I'll be right with you" he added. Mr Butler nodded in acknowledgement and headed back towards the kitchen.

Jack listened to the sound of Mr Butler's retreating footsteps for a few moments before turning back towards Phryne, who was in a deep sleep against him. He sighed gently and, with great reluctance, slowly eased himself forward in his seat, angling himself towards Phryne's to support her body as he did so. Phryne sighed lightly as Jack placed one arm across her and held her against him as he used his free hand to support her head, before gently guiding her into a laying down position, so her head was resting upon a cushion in the corner of the chaise lounge. Her sleep was so deep that she did not stir as he carefully lifted her legs and laid them upon the chaise, before drawing the brown fur runner over her sleeping form. He watched her for a couple of moments until he was satisfied that she was still asleep, before walking quietly out of the room and into the hallway, to discuss Hugh Collins' 'urgent matter' with him, wandering as he walked what on earth it could be.

A minute or so after Jack's departure, Phryne found herself drawn from her sleep by the acute awareness of his absence. She shifted slightly on the spot and nuzzled into the satin-covered cushion (perfectly serviceable but paling in comparison to the comfort of Jack's strong, toned torso), and found her eyes slowly drifting open. After blinking a few times due to the brightness of the room, Phryne found herself feeling increasingly more awake, and her heightened senses picked up the familiar sound of Jack's low, deep voice from the hallway. Phryne groaned lightly as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, pushing the runner down her body and placing her hand in the centre of her lower back, which was aching and incredibly sore. She frowned in discomfort as she turned towards the doorway, and attempted to focus on the sound of Jack's voice. His voice, although low and quiet (presumably as he was fearful of waking her) had an unmistakably urgent undertone which roused her immediately and completely from her weary state, and she found herself feeling suddenly rather nervous. Her curiosity heightened, Phryne cast aside the fur runner completely and placed her hand upon the arm of the chaise lounge and pushed herself into a standing position, before walking slowly towards the hallway.

Due to her previous location in the parlour and the hushed nature of Jack's voice, Phryne had been unable to pick up any distinct words until she reached the doorway, when the terms 'Doctor MacMillan' and 'immediately, Collins' reached her hearing and caused her heart to race. Jack, who had his back towards her, had barely put down the receiver after terminating the call, when the unexpected sound of her voice prompted him to turn towards her immediately.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, her voice tired and cautious, and causing him to look up at her with a concerned and slightly surprised expression. "What is it?" she asked anxiously. Phryne's eyes darted across Jack's face as she took several steps towards him.

"Constable Collins just telephoned" Jack began gently, the serious and soothing tone of his voice making Phryne immediately aware of the gravity of the situation. "Dr Camberley caught someone breaking into Dr MacMillan's office tonight. She wasn't there" he quickly added, watching as Phryne's eyes widened fearfully. "He telephoned the Police and Hugh and two of my men attended and promptly arrested the suspect" he informed her. Phryne, who was both surprised and relieved by this sudden development, nodded keenly as she looked up at him.

"Who is he?" she asked, her eyes fixed on his.

"It's a 'she'" Jack corrected, watching as Phryne stared at him. "Her name is Carla Reece, and she is a nurse employed who works at the Women's Hospital" he explained tentatively. "She broke into the office using a lock-pick and was caught by the head of the Maternity Department" he advised. Phryne stared at him and remained completely silent for several moments as she processed this information, which she found made her feel incredibly confused.

"I don't understand" Phryne said quietly. "Why would a nurse break into Mac's office?" she asked, perplexed. "What was she doing?"

"I don't know" Jack admitted quietly. "Collins was about to tell me when one of my men requested his assistance in the cells" he explained. "Apparently Mr Myers – who was found to be in possession of a considerable quantity of illegal substances – has been making my constables' evening rather difficult" he said. Phryne nodded absently in understanding, as she attempted to ignore the persistent ache in her lower back.

"Is this nurse the same person who broke in on Saturday evening?" Phryne asked gently, as her baby began to stir and move gently inside her belly, providing a much-needed distraction from her physical and emotional discomfort. "Did she assault Mac?"

"I don't know" Jack responded tentatively. "But I'm going to find out" he assured her. "I'm going to go to the station and interview her right now, alright?" he added. "Why don't you-"

"Unless your next words are 'put on your coat', I'm afraid I will probably decline your suggestion" Phryne replied, her quiet but assured. "I'm coming with you" she stated. Jack stared at her for a moment; although he knew it would be pointless to argue with her on this point, part of him had hoped that she would consent to remain at home and get the sleep she so clearly needed. But as he looked into the determined eyes of the woman before him (which, like the rest of her, were concealing her current exhaustion), he knew that this would not be an option. And to argue the point with her would be both futile and distressing for her. So he simply nodded once in agreement.

"Alright" Jack acceded, his voice low and gentle. "We'll interview her, find out what's going on, and then I'm driving you home" he said, his voice confident but kind. Phryne considered his words for a couple of moments before nodding in agreement. "Come on" Jack encouraged, as he placed his hand gently upon her arm and guided her towards the coat-stand.

Phryne and Jack quickly put on their coats and hats and were ready to leave, when Phryne looked up towards the dining room door and walked towards it.

"Mr Butler?" she called, prompting the man to appear before her a few moments later. "Jack and I are needed at the station on an urgent matter, and I can't be certain of when we will return" she informed him. She thought she registered a flicker of – what, confusion? Concern? – upon the kindly older man's face, before he quickly recovered himself and resumed his usual unreadable mask. "Don't wait up" Phryne kindly advised. Mr Butler nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, Miss" Mr B agreed. "If you require anything, please do telephone me" he kindly requested. Phryne offered him a gentle smile and nodded.

"I will. Thank you" she replied sincerely. "Goodnight, Mr B" she added, her voice lower and slightly solemn, as she turned away from him and picked up her bag from the side table. Mr Butler looked at Jack, who gave him a reassuring look, prompting him to nod in response before disappearing back towards the kitchen.

Jack watched Mr B disappear into the dining room before turning back towards Phryne, whose long red coat remained unbuttoned, revealing her rounded belly which was shrouded in the white silk of her blouse. Jack found his eyes drifting towards her tummy instinctively, and Phryne met his gaze as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him, her voice kind and confident. "We have to go" she encouraged. Jack nodded immediately in agreement (much to Phryne's relief), and walked behind her as she opened the front door and headed down the pathway. He knew that the sooner this matter was put to bed, the sooner the exhausted lady detective could be too.

The brief drive to the station in which Phryne and Jack remained largely silent, the cool night air rousing them both completely as they attempted to consider what possible reason the nurse could have for breaking into Mac's office (and possibly assaulting her previously). They occasionally asked each other a question or put forward a theory, but found that their ability to discuss each possibility they raised was severely limited by their lack of knowledge about the offence or the offender. Phryne found her mind focused upon wondering why a nurse, of all people, would break into a doctor's office; with her uniform and assured manner, a nurse could move freely and without suspicion throughout the hospital. It would even be possible for her to create a believable lie as to why she would be in a doctor's office during the day if caught – she could say the door was open and she went to investigate it, that she was searching for the doctor, that she thought she heard something from inside, and "you must've forgotten to lock your office door, Dr MacMillan", all of which were plausible lies; and all of which, Phryne felt confident, no one could prove otherwise. So why would a nurse risk breaking into the office at night – particularly when the office had been broken into a few days before and a doctor assaulted – when these possibilities were available to her during the day, all of which carrying considerably less risk? _What on earth was she doing?_ Phryne wondered, as Jack pulled up outside City South Police Station and turned off the ignition. _What was it she was looking for?_

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his calm, soothing voice drawing her immediately from her thoughts, and prompting her to look up at him. She nodded simply in response to his unasked question and opened the door, alighting from the passenger seat of her Hispano (something which she was still not quite used to) and following Jack into the building.

As soon as Phryne and Jack stepped through the main doors leading into the station, the two men standing in the reception area turned towards them immediately, and Phryne's eyes drifted across them both.

Senior Constable Hugh Collins was standing beside Dr Camberley, who looked worried and grave, and extremely concerned when his eyes met Phryne's. Hugh was holding some evidence bags of varying sizes in his hands and bore a similar expression, which did little to calm Phryne's agitation and growing concern. It came as almost a relief when Jack spoke.

"Collins?" Jack began, meeting Hugh's gaze, as the younger policeman held up the evidence bags to his chest, as though in an attempt to deflect an oncoming bullet. Phryne's eyes drifted down towards them and she wondered about their contents.

"Sir" Hugh replied cautiously, prompting Phryne to look up and meet his gaze. "This is Dr Camberley, Head of the Maternity Department at the Women's Hospital" he explained. Jack turned towards the man and nodded, and accepted the hand which was offered to him.

"Dr Camberley" Jack greeted politely as the men shook hands.

"Inspector Robinson" Dr Camberley returned, the nervousness of his expression reflected in his voice. He turned his attentions towards Phryne. "Mrs Robinson" he added gently.

"Good evening, doctor" Phryne replied, her voice low but kind, before returning her attentions towards Hugh. "Hugh?" she prompted. Hugh swallowed hard and nodded, and Phryne watched as he held the evidence bags even closer to his chest. His knuckles whitened.

"Dr Camberley was returning to his office this evening to collect a paper he was going to present to the University tomorrow" Hugh began cautiously. "When he was walking through the Maternity Department he noticed a light on in one of the other offices, and he went to investigate."

"Dr MacMillan's office?" Jack asked for clarification. Both men nodded gravely in response, and Hugh turned towards the doctor.

"Dr Camberley walked into Dr MacMillan's office and found Nurse Carla Reece inside" Hugh said quietly. Phryne stared at him for a moment, waiting for further explanation, which Hugh did not seem to be particularly forthcoming with.

"Doing what, precisely?" Phryne asked. Both men looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Hugh?" Phryne prompted. Hugh looked up at Phryne with nervous eyes.

"Having broken into the office using this lock-pick" Hugh began, handing a small brown evidence bag to Jack, who opened it to reveal the small object in question, "Nurse Reece broke into one of Dr MacMillan's filing cabinets and removed one of the patient's files" Hugh said tentatively. "She was making notes on it when Dr Camberley caught her" he explained. Phryne, although confused, nodded in understanding.

"Who's file was it?" Phryne asked, her gaze drifting from Hugh to Dr Camberley, before resting upon the eyes of the young senior constable, who swallowed hard before replying.

"Yours, Miss" Hugh said quietly, before offering her the largest brown paper evidence bag he held.

Phryne stared at Hugh in shock for a moment, finding herself feeling both confused and incredibly anxious by this unexpected turn of events. She accepted the evidence bag from him automatically, and found the feeling of the familiar paper and the weight of the object in her hands drawing her out of her thoughts. Phryne felt Jack step closer to her as she focused her attentions on the evidence bag, which she opened with her gloved hands, and tipped the familiar light-brown covered file into her waiting hand, resting it upon the opened bag as she stared down at it.

 _Robinson, P_.

Phryne felt her mouth go dry as a sickening feeling suddenly overcame her, and she frowned in confusion at the file, which she opened, and began to leaf through. Her eyes drifted over Mac's familiar handwriting as she skimmed the pages, which contained notes written after Mac's initial examination of Phryne after she had collapsed at her home in February to the appointment she had had just that morning. The contents of Mac's notes brought back a plethora memories from the past four months which all rushed to the forefront of her mind. The baby, possibly sensing her rising discomfort and worry, began to move and kick confidently within her as she read. The file contained Mac's detailed notes on the progression of her pregnancy, covering the initial examination and everything since; it detailed her fears and concerns, her symptoms and nausea, and charted the growth of the baby and notes on its heartrate. Phryne felt her stomach clench almost painfully; she felt both concerned and embarrassed that someone else had been reading these notes, which contained details of her own private concerns and the development of her baby. This violation of not only her privacy, but her baby's, might have made her angry if she hadn't been so afraid.

The men in the room remained silent as she did so, as though waiting for her reaction before deciding on how to proceed. It was their silence that prompted drew Phryne from her thoughts she reached the end of the final entry, a look of confusion upon her face as she looked towards Jack, who was standing beside her.

"I don't understand" Phryne said quietly, worry present in her voice. Jack, who had been watching her with a look of concern, was clearly as unsettled by this development as she was, though he was attempting to hide it, which she suspected was for her sake. She felt his hand upon her lower back just as Hugh ventured to speak.

"She was found with this, Sir" Hugh added, before handing Jack his penultimate evidence bag. "I also found a ten pound note at the back of the book, which I've put in the safe" he advised.

Jack removed his hand from Phryne's back as he accepted the small brown paper bag wordlessly and opened it, before turning it upside down onto his palm, prompting a small black-covered hospital issue notebook to fall out onto his waiting palm. Phryne watched Jack turn the cover over and reveal the first page, which bore a single sentence.

 _PR appt – 8am_.

Jack heard Phryne inhale sharply as she read the note, and remained silent as she reached for the notebook and turned it over to the next page, which bore several lines written in an unfamiliar hand. The notes were brief and hurriedly written, but even from a cursory glance it was clear that they were based on Phryne's last consultation with Mac; the nurse had even made a note of the baby's size and heart rate. Phryne's tension and concern was almost palpable, and Jack quickly shut the book and looked towards her. She had suddenly become very pale and was looking up at him with bright eyes filled with confusion and fear, and he found himself feeling unfathomably guilty that he could not provide her with the answers she needed. That _they_ needed. But he would. Because beneath the calm exterior Jack was maintaining for Phryne's benefit, he was furious.

"Jack?" Phryne asked quietly, finding herself unable to speak or comprehend or feel anything other than a terrible sense of fear and foreboding. Jack put his hand on her lower back once more and he felt how tense and hot she had become. His anger at the nurse increased tenfold, and he turned towards Hugh.

"Has Nurse Reece given any explanation, Collins?" Jack asked, his voice low and his tone serious. Hugh swallowed hard.

"No, Sir" Hugh admitted quietly. "But we did find something else" his informed him gravely, as he offered his boss the final evidence bag, which was the smallest yet. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and was about to accept it when Phryne reached forward and took it gently from Hugh, partly due to her desperate need to know, but also because she found the prospect of Jack removing his hand from her once more unbearable; it felt like it was the only thing that was keeping her calm in this surreal and suddenly sinister situation.

Phryne closed her medical file and placed the small paper evidence bag above it, opening it carefully and turning it upside down, before shaking it lightly to encourage the contents to fall onto the manila folder. Phryne and Jack watched as the card of Frederick Burn fell onto the front cover, his name written in a bold and elaborate script above his contact details, and suddenly everything made sense.

Phryne's understanding of what had happened – and why it had happened – calmed her somewhat, the knowledge comforting her as her previous ignorance to this matter faded away completely. But her relief was soon replaced with feelings of frustration and anger at this matter which, like Frederick Burn's orchestration of it, was a serious violation of her right to privacy and her baby's. But not only was it a violation of her, but of Mac; Phryne's close friend and physician who had, presumably, been attacked because she interrupted someone who had been making notes on her confidential file, which made Phryne feel sick and almost dizzy with guilt. She looked up at Jack at saw darkness in his eyes, which gradually faded as he met her gaze.

"I am so sorry, Mrs Robinson, Inspector" said Dr Camberley quickly, prompting both detectives to turn towards him. "She's a new nurse and we never suspected that she would-"

"Where is she now, Collins?" Jack interrupted, his voice low but calm. Phryne looked up at him.

"She's in the interview room, Sir" Hugh responded promptly. Jack nodded in understanding. "She hasn't said much" he explained. "She just said she didn't want a solicitor and was very sorry" he said quietly. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I've already fired her, Inspector, with immediate effect" Dr Camberley advised. "She won't work in another hospital again, I assure you" he added firmly. Jack's eyes drifted towards the doctor and he nodded once more.

"I think we'd better have a word with her, Jack, don't you?" said Phryne gently, her voice now devoid of its previous uncharacteristic nervousness. "I'd be very interested to hear what she has to say" she added.

"So would I" Jack agreed immediately, his eyes meeting Phryne's, his expression one of kindness and concern. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Phryne picked up Frederick Burn's card from the top of the file and met Jack's gaze with a look of confidence and determination.

"Most definitely" Phryne assured him. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in response.

"Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention, Dr Camberley" Jack said politely to the doctor, who nodded immediately in response, and appeared slightly relieved by his words. "I'd be grateful if you would allow my constable to take your formal statement concerning the events" he said.

"Yes, Inspector, of course" Dr Camberley replied promptly. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" Jack responded. "You can use my office, Collins" Jack advised.

"Yes Sir" Hugh replied quickly, before stepping towards the doctor and ushering him through the white gates and towards Jack's office, closing the door firmly behind them, and leaving Phryne and Jack alone at the front of the building.

"Frederick Burn" Phryne said, as she looked down at the card she was holding in her hand. As she considered the man, she found herself thinking about an incident several weeks ago, when she had caught him trespassing on her aunt's property when she had been swimming in the pool. This event, and the publication of many pictures of her in the society pages of _The Globe_ , had spoken of Burn's interest in her, though she never imagined he would go this far. But at the realisation of what Burn had done, and why, she found herself feeling suddenly overwhelmed with sickening guilt and a terrifying thought: could she have prevented this? Perhaps if she had told someone about Burn trespassing on her aunt's grounds and insisted that he was charged he would not have taken it upon himself to recruit nurses to get him information for his insipid publication? And perhaps Mac couldn't have been attacked. The thought hit Phryne with such strength that she found herself momentarily unable to breathe.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, concern present in his voice and expression, which prompted her to force a small, reassuring smile which she herself did not feel.

"Sorry, I was just… thinking about… about all of this" Phryne said quietly, as her guilt swam in her mind and spread throughout her body, causing her to feel nauseous and dizzy. She had to tell Jack now, didn't she? About the incident with Burn at her aunt's pool? Though perhaps she should wait until after the interview with Nurse Reece. They needed more information and, more specifically, confirmation of what they both felt they already knew. "Let's go and see what Nurse Reece has to say, shall we?" Phryne suggested, holding Frederick Burn's card close to her medical file as she walked ahead of Jack, and lead him towards the interview room.

Phryne walked down the familiar corridor and towards the interview room next to Jack's office. She clutched her file and Mr Burn's card in her left hand as she reached for the door handle with her right, and found herself feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she pushed it down, opening the door slowly before stepping inside.

As Phryne walked into the room her eyes drifted immediately towards the suspect, who was sitting perfectly still on the other side of the table, her head low, her hands clasped tightly together in her lap. The nurse had light brown hair and was wearing her uniform and a worn black coat, the matching hat to which was laid down on the table to her right. As soon as the nurse heard Phryne's heels click on the floor as she walked into the room she looked up at her with tear-filled eyes which were red from crying, and their eyes locked. Phryne stared at the woman for a few moments, and quickly recognised her as the young nurse who had almost walked into her earlier that morning in the hospital. She was considering this point when (former) Nurse Reece faltered, her lip trembling slightly as she closed her eyes tight and averted her gaze from Phryne, as fresh tears began to fall. The girl was young, terrified and incredibly upset, and Phryne found herself feeling rather sorry for her in that moment.

"It's Carla Reece, isn't it?" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and gentle, as she walked towards the table. Jack closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards her, reaching her just as she drew out her own chair. "I'm Phryne Robinson, and this is my husband, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" she stated, placing her file down upon the table, along with Mr Burn's card. "Though given the circumstances, I don't think that formal introductions are actually required" she continued, as she sat down in her seat and watched the nurse, who was yet to look up at her. "Are they?" she added gently. Phryne heard Jack draw out his chair and sit down beside her, and remained silent as she gave the former nurse some time to gather herself. They wouldn't be able to get much information out of her whilst she was in this state. Phryne sat in a perfectly calm silence for just under a minute as Carla Reece sniffled and wiped her eyes on a well-used handkerchief. Jack simply stared at her.

"I'm sorry" Carla said a short while later, before tentatively raising her head to meet Phryne's gaze, which she did so with the wariness of a frightened young child looking up at a formidable headmistress. "I'm really sorry" she said emphatically, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. "I've never done anything like this before" she said, wiping her eyes once more. Jack tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Like what?" he asked for clarification. Carla inhaled sharply and looked towards him, meeting his gaze for barely a moment before lowering her eyes. She was silent for several moments.

"Like what, Carla?" asked Phryne, her voice calm but firm. Carla looked up at her and her breath hitched.

"I…" she began, her bottom lip trembling as she spoke. She'd never gotten so much as a detention at school before, and now she'd lost her job and got into trouble with the Police and she didn't know what to do. She was in so much trouble… "I broke into Dr MacMillan's office to make notes on your medical file" she said quickly, her voice low and hurried, as though she hoped that rushing the words out would somehow negate both the act and her culpability. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Why?" Phryne asked simply. Carla bit her bottom lip and met her gaze. Phryne Robinson was even more beautiful in person than she was in pictures, and despite what had happened, she seemed very calm and not angry. Unlike her husband, who looked calm enough, but had anger in his eyes. Carla found her eyes drifting from Phryne's face to the file before her, and then across the table back towards her body, her gaze falling upon her rounded belly. The inspector shifted in his seat and Carla looked back up at Phryne Robinson once more. The lady detective was waiting patiently for her answer. Carla had seen the file and Mr Burn's card on top of it, and she knew that there was no point in lying.

"Because Frederick Burn paid me to" Carla admitted quietly. Phryne stared at her for a moment before nodding once. "He said that he would give me money and put my picture in his paper and make me famous if I helped him" she continued, her voice low and hushed, and filled with embarrassment. It sounded ridiculous as she said it out loud, and she returned her gaze to the table. Phryne looked towards Jack and he nodded.

"Constable Collins found £10 in the back of your notebook" said Inspector Robinson calmly, prompting Carla to look up at him with caution. "Is that the money that Mr Burn paid you?" he asked. Carla nodded.

"Yes" Carla responded, nodding as she spoke, before looking back towards Phryne Robinson, who was calm and had spoken kindly to her.

"And what, exactly, was the nature of your arrangement?" Phryne asked gently. Carla swallowed hard.

"Mr Burn said that you have an appointment with Dr MacMillan every Friday morning" Carla said quietly. "He said that he wanted me to break into her office after dark and make notes on the file and give the information to him" she explained. Phryne stiffened slightly and battled to suppress her rising anger. She nodded in understanding.

"And did Mr Burn give you this lock pick for that purpose?" asked Jack, who held up the evidence before the young former nurse. Carla nodded immediately in response.

"Yes" she confirmed. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and placed the evidence bag into his breast pocket.

"Did Mr Burn tell you what he was going to do with this information?" asked Phryne, prompting Carla to blush with shame and embarrassment as she turned towards her. "You must have been curious" Phryne coaxed. "You would've asked" she assessed. Carla nodded in confirmation.

"Mr Burn said that his readers love you because you're a toff and you're glamorous, and that rich ladies like you sell papers" Carla said quietly. "He said that you and your baby are hot news and keeping his readers well-informed with pictures and information about you throughout your pregnancy and afterwards will earn him a lot of money and recognition" she added, reciting Mr Burn's well-rehearsed explanation to Phryne Robinson and her husband.

Phryne stared at the nurse as she considered her answer, which had confirmed what she and Jack had already suspected the moment they saw Mr Burn's card. She nodded gently in understanding before turning towards Jack who, despite bearing an unreadable expression, was seething with anger. Phryne placed her hand covertly on his thigh beneath the table to soothe him, and could feel the tension in his body beneath her palm. He relaxed slightly beneath her touch but only a little. He was practically radiating with anger.

"The information you wrote down was quite detailed" Phryne stated, as Jack laid down the notebook containing her writing upon the table. "You wrote about some of the things I raised with Mac which, granted, may be of some interest to Mr Burn's readers" she added quietly. "But you also wrote down details concerning the baby's size and heart rate" she stated, holding her gaze as she spoke. "Is that something Mr Burn asked for?"

"He didn't… ask for anything in particular, he just told me to write down as much as I could" Carla responded meekly. "I didn't know what he wanted so I just wrote everything down as quickly as I could" she explained. Phryne considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Was this the first time you broke into Dr MacMillan's office?" Phryne asked quietly. Carla nodded immediately in response, grateful for a break in the silence.

"Yes" Carla confirmed immediately. Phryne nodded in response. She believed her. And the knowledge of her innocence in that particular crime deflated her somewhat; it meant that someone else, who must surely be affiliated with Frederick Burn, had been the one to attack Mac. And she needed to find out who it was.

"So you didn't break into her office on Saturday evening and attack her when she caught you?" Jack asked bluntly. Carla stiffened and shook her head.

"N-no" Carla replied, her voice trembling. "No, Inspector, I didn't" she added respectfully. "I wasn't even in the city on Saturday" she added. "I was in Brisbane visiting relatives, and I only got back on Sunday morning" she explained. "I… my train ticket should be in my purse" she said reminiscently. "It's in the bag that your constable took off of me when he arrested me" she stated.

"I'll look into it" Jack assured her. Carla nodded worriedly in response.

"Do you know who did break into Dr MacMillan's office on Saturday evening?" Phryne asked.

"No" Carla responded confidently, shaking her head as she spoke. "No, I don't know who did that" she added.

"It's quite a coincidence, though, wouldn't you say?" asked Jack, prompting the former nurse to look up at him worriedly. "Dr MacMillan is attacked by an intruder in her office and you break into that same office less than a week later" he continued. "You can understand why we don't believe that this is a mere coincidence" he stated.

"No, I… I appreciate that, I do" Carla replied immediately. "But I… I don't know who broke in and I don't know who hurt Dr MacMillan" she stated confidently. Both Jack and Phryne believed her. "And if I did I would tell you" she assured them both. "Mac is a good doctor and she was very kind to me" she added, her eyes becoming tearful as she spoke.

"Mac is an excellent doctor and she is incredibly kind" Phryne said gently. "She is also a very close friend of mine" she added, as Carla looked up at her. "Which is why we are very keen to find out what happened to her on Saturday night" she explained.

"I understand" Carla assured her. "And I w-want to help you" she added, her voice sounding as close to confident as Phryne suspected it would do under present circumstances. "I'll do whatever I can to help you, I'll tell you everything I know" she stated. "But I really don't know much more than what I've already said" she admitted.

"When did you first meet Frederick Burn?" asked Phryne.

"On Monday, during my shift" Carla responded promptly. "He came to the hospital and he…" she faltered. "We talked" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. She'd already been advised of how that conversation went.

"Do you think it's possible that Mr Burn approached someone else to break into Mac's office before he spoke with you?" Phryne asked. Carla considered the question for a moment.

"I… I don't know, maybe" Carla replied uncertainly. "He didn't say" she added.

"No, I don't suppose he did" Phryne replied gently, as she considered the matter. "I'm an avid reader of the society pages, and I haven't read anything which could have come from my private medical records in any publication" she said. "Which would imply that Mr Burn has only just begun his… attempts to ascertain that information" she reasoned, before turning towards Jack. "Perhaps his reason for recruiting a member of staff at the hospital was due to the fact that the first person he hired – the person who assaulted Mac – almost ruined the entire operation" she suggested. Jack considered her theory for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"It's certainly possible" Jack agreed, before turning back towards the former nurse. "I want you to tell me everything about your conversations with Frederick Burn" he stated. Carla turned from him to Phryne, before looking back towards the inspector once more, and nodded obediently.

Phryne and Jack spent the next twenty minutes or so speaking with Carla, and going over her account of events in detail. She provided them with information on her initial encounter with Frederick Burn on Monday, and gave details of a subsequent meeting with him in the hospital grounds on Thursday, when he advised her that Phryne and Jack had returned to Melbourne and he believed she would have an appointment with Dr MacMillan the following day. He gave her £10 and advised her to make notes on the medical notes, and meet him the following day (tomorrow) at midday in the hospital grounds. He would then give her another £10 and she would repeat the process the following week, advising him of any developments or changes to Phryne's appointments or care in the meantime. Carla assured Jack and Phryne that Frederick Burn never made mention to the attack on Dr MacMillan or to any previous break ins that he had orchestrated; he simply wanted the information so that his articles would have an 'edge' on the others, and his profile and wealth would increase. The knowledge, whilst irksome to both Phryne and Jack, also came as somewhat as a relief; it was considerably less sinister an explanation than they had initially feared.

Phryne and Jack left an exhausted and emotional Carla Reece in the interview room shortly after eleven o'clock, when they headed towards Jack's office together, where Constable Collins and Dr Camberley were waiting. Both men stood up when Phryne and Jack entered, and looked at them both with curiosity and concern.

"Former Nurse Reece confessed to breaking into Dr MacMillan's office under the instructions of Frederick Burn" Jack explained. "He offered her money and an opportunity to be featured in his paper and many others in exchange for information from Phryne's medical file" he stated, before removing the evidence bag containing the lock-pick from his breast pocket and turning towards Hugh. "Test the lock-pick and money for prints, Collins. We have Frederick Burn's on files for previous charges of trespassing" he advised. At the mention of the word 'trespassing', Phryne paled slightly, and found her sickening feeling of guilt returning to Jack as she looked up at him. She had to tell him. She didn't have a choice. "Phryne, could I have the file please?" Jack asked tentatively, drawing Phryne immediately out of her thoughts. Phryne looked down at the file in her hands for a moment, which she clutched instinctively tighter for a moment, before blinking herself out of her thoughts and handing it over to Jack. Her eyes remained upon it as he passed it over to Hugh. "Lock it in the safe overnight" Jack instructed. "And I want you to test it personally" he said. Hugh nodded immediately. Phryne felt relief flood her, and she relaxed slightly at Jack's consideration; which she considered to be quite an achievement, given how sore her back was at present. Jack really needed to do something about those interview room chairs…

"Yes, Sir" Hugh responded immediately. "Would you like me to charge Miss Reece with breaking and entering now or after we get the results?"

"I don't think that will be necessary" Phryne said quietly, before Jack could respond. The men all turned towards her, and she looked up at Jack. "Carla Reece was a pawn used by Frederick Burn in an attempt to get information he wanted for his inane articles" she explained gently. "She's a young, naïve young woman who made a bad decision and has lost her job and her professional reputation as a result of it" she said calmly. "I'm not saying that she shouldn't face the consequences for what she has done, because she should, and she is" she stated. "But is charging her really going to accomplish anything?" she asked. "Other than ensuring she pays for this mistake for the rest of her life?" she continued. "Can't we give her the opportunity to deal with the consequences of this mistake without dragging her to Court, in the hope that she'll make better decisions in the future?" she asked. "She's a young woman who's lost her job and her reputation, surely that's enough?" she reasoned. She stared into Jack's eyes as he considered her patiently. He seemed unconvinced. "Please, Jack" Phryne added, her voice gentle and weary. Jack watched her for a moment before nodding once.

"Alright" Jack responded quietly, in spite of his own reluctance to assent. "I'll have her released tonight" he assured her. "But I am going to throw the book at Frederick Burn" he stated firmly. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" she replied gratefully. Dr Camberley, however, was not quite so amenable to her suggestion.

"Mrs Robinson, whilst your compassion is very generous and incredibly admirable, under the circumstances I really do think that she should be-"

"If Miss Reece is charged with a crime in relation to your hospital it will place your hospital in the spotlight and subject it to a scandal" Phryne said gently, as she looked up at him with an imploring gaze. "Which I'm sure you'd rather avoid" she reasoned. Dr Camberley paled slightly and looked from Phryne to Jack, before resting his attentions back towards the titled niece of Prudence Stanley, who was clearly just as formidable as her aunt. Possibly more so. "Whilst I agree Carla should face the consequences of her actions, losing her job and her reputation are quite enough without issuing legal proceedings against her, wouldn't you agree?" she asked. Dr Camberley faltered for a moment, but nodded hastily.

"As you wish, Mrs Robinson" Dr Camberley conceded. "You are the wronged party, after all. It seems only right that you have some say in this young lady's punishment" he reasoned. Phryne met his gaze.

"Thank you" she replied gently. Dr Camberley nodded.

"I take it, from your generosity, that Miss Reece is not the person who attacked Mac?" Dr Camberley ventured. Phryne shook her head lightly.

"No" she confirmed. Dr Camberley's expression became grave. "But we'll find out who did" she assured him. "And I'd imagine Mr Burn will be able to assist us with those particular enquiries" she added, her voice low but firm. Dr Camberley smiled slightly in response.

"In that case, I rather pity the man" he added gravely. Phryne offered him a small, conspiratorial smile.

"That's very generous of you, doctor" Phryne commended. Dr Camberley, who seemed much more relaxed now that they had arrived at the truth (and because, Phryne suspected, she and Jack had not directed any of their anger or blame in his direction), offered her a warm but tentative smile. "Thank you for helping us to uncover the truth" Phryne said sincerely. The doctor's expression softened and he nodded.

"Of course" he confirmed, nodding as he spoke. "I'm only sorry I couldn't have caught the animal who attacked poor Mac" he added sombrely.

"We will" Phryne responded confidently. Dr Camberley smiled and nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he responded. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dr Camberley" echoed Jack, offering the man his hand once more, which he shook immediately. "Collins, would you please arrange for one of the other constables to drive the doctor home?" he asked.

"That's very kind of you, inspector, thank you" Dr Camberley responded gratefully. "Though I wouldn't want to put anyone out-"

"Not at all" Jack responded politely. "Constable Gregory would be happy to assist you" he assured him, nodding towards Hugh as he spoke.

"If you'd like to come with me, Sir" Hugh said to the doctor politely, as he gestured towards the main reception area of the station. The doctor nodded.

"Of course, Constable, yes. Thank you" Dr Camberley responded, before turning his attentions towards Jack and Phryne once more. "Again, I can only apologise for this… troubling incident" he stated. "And I can assure you that additional security measures will be implemented in the future."

"It wasn't your fault, Dr Camberley, but thank you" Phryne responded kindly. "I'm sure I'll see you at the hospital."

"I'm sure you will" Dr Camberley responded, taking Phryne's hand and offering her a kind smile. "Goodnight" he said warmly, before exchanging goodbyes with both Phryne and Jack, and allowing Hugh Collins to lead him out of the office. Phryne watched them walk through the white gates before closing the door behind them.

As soon as she was alone with Jack in his office, Phryne's mind drifted immediately to the rather pressing matter she needed to discuss with him concerning her encounter with Mr Burn several weeks ago. She inhaled deeply and turned away from the door, and was about to speak, when the sound of Jack's voice stilled the words which had begun to form on her lips.

"Taking photographs of you is one thing – it was expected, as you said" Jack began, as he laid down the files and evidence upon his desk. Phryne swallowed hard. "But this, this is different" he declared. "This is obsession" he said with concern, as he looked up at her and met her gaze. "This goes beyond mere professional interest and even harassment" he declared. "It borders on stalking" he continued. Phryne shifted uncomfortably on the spot before inhaling sharply. Jack, who had sensed her discomfort, stopped talking immediately, afraid that he had upset her. He was about to apologise when she spoke.

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you" Phryne admitted quietly. The solemn and worried nature of her tone sobered Jack instantly, and caused him to feel suddenly very nervous. He met her gaze with gentle eyes and nodded as he took several steps towards her.

"What is it?" Jack asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and lowered her eyes from his.

"I should have told you when it happened but I didn't" Phryne said quietly, before meeting his gaze once more. "I dealt with it and I didn't think that it was necessary for me to…" she faltered as she looked into his eyes, and allowed her words to trail off. Jack, who was confused and growing increasingly concerned, nodded once more.

"Why don't we sit down?" Jack suggested. Phryne stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. She was too nervous to move, let alone to sit down. And her back was beginning to ache terribly. "Alright" Jack soothed, his eyes darting across her face with concern, before meeting her gaze once more. "Tell me what happened" he encouraged gently. Phryne inhaled deeply and prepared herself to speak.

"Do you remember the day when you came to my aunt's house to drive me home?" Phryne asked tentatively. "I'd fallen asleep after spending the afternoon in her pool" she added helpfully. Jack nodded immediately in response and waited patiently for her to continue. "Earlier that afternoon, I'd just got out of the pool and was resting on one of the sunbeds when I thought I heard something" she continued. "I got up to investigate and I found Frederick Burn hiding in the bushes taking pictures of me" she admitted. Phryne watched as Jack leaned back slightly, and his expression darkened. "I confronted him and I convinced him to leave. I told him that if I caught him again I'd call the police and have him prosecuted for trespassing" she added quickly. "And I threw his camera in the pool, destroying the pictures that he took" she informed him. "And the camera too, I expect" she added, looking up at Jack once more. He was watching her with an unreadable expression, but there was a tension in his jaw and body that had not been there before. She swallowed hard. "He left immediately and I haven't seen him there since" she said sombrely. Jack stared at her for a moment and processed the information before responding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked, his voice low and gentle and laced with confusion, but not accusation. Phryne felt only mildly comforted by this fact.

"I didn't think it was necessary" Phryne responded honestly. "I've been dealing with Burn since I first returned Melbourne. I've dealt with him before and I dealt with him then" she stated, looking into Jack's eyes, which were filled with frustration and concern. "And I didn't want to worry you" she added quietly. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, before opening them slowly. Phryne watched him for a couple of moments. "Jack, I'm sorry" she stated sincerely. Her words, and the solemn, sad tone in which they were spoken, prompted Jack to meet her gaze once more.

"Whilst I appreciate you are more than capable of handling Frederick Burn, given the circumstances you should have told me what happened" Jack advised, his voice quiet but gentle. Phryne nodded in agreement and remained silent for several moments.

"You're angry with me" Phryne said quietly, her voice laced with worry. She found herself feeling worried by the prospect.

"No" Jack responded immediately, his voice gentle and soothing, and prompting Phryne to look up at him with wary and uncertain eyes. "Not with you" he assured her. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding. "I just wish you would have told me" he explained.

"I should have, I'm sorry" Phryne repeated. "But I didn't want to worry you and I didn't want you to think that I couldn't handle Frederick Burn."

"I wouldn't have thought that" Jack assured her gently. Phryne nodded.

"I know" she replied humbly. A brief silence fell between them for a few moments as they processed the information. "Perhaps if I had told you then none of this would have happened" she ventured, her words prompting Jack to look up at her with a confused expression. "Maybe if I'd called you when I caught Burn and insisted that he was arrested and charged instead of chastising him and destroying his property he wouldn't have tried to obtain my medical notes and then Mac wouldn't have been-"

"Phryne" Jack said, his voice kind but firm, and silencing her hastily-spoken words almost immediately. "This is not your fault" he assured her, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past four months. "Even if you had reported Burn he still would've made attempts to ascertain this information" Jack advised. "He's been arrested on multiple counts of trespass and harassment, and they haven't stopped him yet" he explained. "You are not responsible for what happened to Dr MacMillan, and you are not to blame for anything that Frederick Burn has done" he stated with conviction. "Whilst Mr Burn's actions in the past few months are typical of his character and the way he works, the lengths he has gone to in order to obtain information on you both, is not acceptable" he stated firmly. "And the interest he has taken in you and the baby is troubling" he said tentatively. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement. "And it's something I intend to discuss with him right now" he added, placing his hand gently on Phryne's arm to soothe her, before turning back towards his desk and gathering up the files and evidence concerning the case. Phryne stared at him in shock.

"Now?" Phryne repeated. "You mean tonight?"

"Yes" Jack confirmed, turning towards her with the items in question in his hand as he walked towards her. "Given the lengths he has already gone to, I think it's best to speak with him immediately" he advised. "Although I was hoping you'd allow me to drive you home-"

"We can go home together after we've spoken to Mr Burn" Phryne replied. "I want the answers to" she stated firmly. Jack nodded slowly in response to her statements; he had anticipated her to reply as she did. He was about to ask her if she was sure, before he caught a glimpse of that look of determination in her eye that he was so used to, and he realised that he already had the answer. He nodded once more.

"Shall we?" he asked, before opening the door for her and watching as she walked out of his office and into the reception area, where Hugh Collins was stood with the evidence from the case.

"Phryne and I are going to interview Frederick Burn tonight, Collins" Jack explained as they reached him. Hugh looked up at them with a profoundly confused expression, glancing down at his watch briefly before staring at Jack once more.

"Tonight, Sir?" Hugh queried.

"Yes, Collins. Tonight" Jack confirmed. "We'll be bringing Mr Burn in shortly so that you can take his statement formally" he explained. "And allow him to enjoy the hospitality of the cells overnight" he added. Hugh nodded immediately in understanding. "Shan't be long, Collins" he added confidently.

A still-surprised Hugh watched as Phryne and Jack walked out of City South Police Station and into the darkness.

Jack drove Phryne through the dark city streets of Melbourne and into the heart of the city, pulling up outside Frederick Burn's home/studio at around quarter past eleven. Phryne, whose aching back was not being assisted by her very excitable baby, mourned the loss of her cushioned leather seats the moment she alighted. Jack, who had offered her his hand which she had accepted, noticed the small wince she had quickly attempted to suppress, and put his free hand on her upper arm to still her as she walked, prompting her to look up at him for an explanation; the concerned look in his eyes answered her question immediately.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him confidently. "My back's a little sore, that's all" she admitted quickly. "You really need to do something about your chairs" she stated. "Whilst I appreciate they aren't _meant_ to be comfortable-"

"I'll see to it first thing tomorrow morning" Jack assured her, as he ran his hand comfortingly down her arm. Phryne smiled gently.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied sincerely. Jack nodded in response. "Now, let's go and make Mr Burn appreciate just how frustrating a sudden and unwanted presence can be" she stated with assurance, before removing her hand from Jack's and walking confidently towards his house.

Jack walked quickly behind Phryne and caught up with her in just a couple of moments, and was by her side when they reached Frederick Burn's red front door. Phryne rose her gloved hand and knocked firmly three times, and was staring intently at the door for several moments. There was no immediate sound of movement despite the tell-tale fact that the main downstairs light was on, prompting Jack to step forward and knock three further times. Jack's efforts, which were louder and more urgent than Phryne's, soon produced the desired effect. Hastily footsteps echoed within the house, and were quickly nearing the front door.

"Alright! Alright!" came the familiar voice of Frederick Burn from the other side of the closed door. Phryne felt anger building inside of her, which she attempted to suppress; not least because it caused her baby to dance a little too excitedly inside her, and she did not wish to distress it. "I'm comin', I'm comin'" came the frustrated voice from the other side of the door, which quickly began to open. "Don't you know what time it is?" Burn demanded, before opening the door wide and finding himself standing before Phryne and Jack in just his trousers, shoes and stockinged feet. His eyes drifted from Phryne to Jack (who Phryne imagined, from his subsequent expression, looked rather angry) and all of the colour drained from his face.

"I do indeed, Mr Burn" Jack responded confidently, a low edge present in his tone. "It's time for an explanation" he added firmly, before walking forward, prompting Burn to stand wordlessly aside and allow him to enter. Phryne stared at the man, who looked uncharacteristically nervous, and followed Jack inside. Frederick Burn closed the door firmly behind them, and felt his stomach tighten with fear.

Phryne followed Jack inside Frederick Burn's modest open plan home. She'd been inside two or three times before (all on official business, more or less), and found that the space had not improved much since her previous visit. The dining table was in disarray, the kitchen was a mess, and the smell of stale cigar smoke almost made her gag. She had to take several deep, calming breaths in order to soothe her stomach and senses who, like her baby, was protesting most strongly to her current location and actions; and it wouldn't do to vomit in Mr Burn's home. _Not that it would make much of a difference, really_ , Phryne considered, as she looked around. Jack turned on the spot and their gaze met, and they shared a mutual look of agreement, just as Frederick Burn began to walk up to them. Phryne turned on the spot immediately at the sound of his arrogant voice.

"Good evening, Inspector Robinson, _Mrs_ Robinson" Burn stated, smiling at Phryne in a way that made her want to hit him. Hard and repeatedly. "I take it this isn't a social call" he said lightly, attempting to hide his rising concerns.

"Hardly" Phryne agreed dryly. Burn met her gaze and he smiled. At her. _Again_. Which, combined with the revolting smell of his cheap cigars, really did make Phryne think that she was going to vomit.

"You're looking very well, Miss, if I may say so" Burn commended, his eyes drifting from her face and over her breasts (where, Phryne noticed, they lingered) and then to her rounded belly, where they focused intently for several moments. Phryne folded her arms in front of her just as Jack stepped forward and stood by her side, giving Burn what she presumed by his reaction was a serious glare.

"You may not" Phryne said coldly. "I think you know why we're here, Mr Burn" she stated. Burn's expression and his eyes lost their lightness immediately, and he looked from Phryne to Jack before focusing his attentions upon her once more.

"No" Burn said slowly, staring at her as he spoke. "Unless you're here to get a sneak preview of tomorrow's issue of _The Globe_ " he offered. "I got a good pic of you and your maid comin' outta that posh French dress-maker's place-"

"You know _exactly_ why we are here, Burn" Jack said icily, his tone laced with frustration. Burn's face sobered instantly and he shrugged.

"Does the name Carla Reece mean anything to you?" Phryne asked, her voice low and accusing and only just bordering on polite. Burn met her gaze and stared at her for a moment.

"No" Burn lied. Phryne exhaled sharply. She'd seen the fear flash in his eyes, and had recognised it immediately.

"I don't believe you" Phryne replied. Frederick Burn shrugged his shoulders.

"Believe what you like, I don't know her" he responded easily. Phryne tilted her head to the side slightly and inhaled deeply.

"Carla Reece, as you know, is a nurse at the Royal Women's Hospital" Phryne informed him. "Or, rather, she was, until she was fired from her position today" she continued. "After she was caught breaking into Dr MacMillan's office to copy confidential information from my medical file and relay the information to you" she added, her voice quiet and dangerously low. Frederick Burn swallowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he responded. Phryne raised an eyebrow.

"So you didn't meet Carla Reece at the hospital on Monday?" Phryne asked.

"No" Burn replied.

"And you didn't instruct her to break into my doctor's office to make notes on my file and pass them to you in exchange for money and the promise of fame?" Phryne persisted.

"Nope" Burn sighed.

"And you didn't meet with her again during the week and pay her in advance for her troubles and supply her with a lock-pick for her mission?" Phryne asked.

"No" Burn confirmed hastily. Phryne held his gaze for several moments.

"So when we get the forensic results back on the money and lock-pick tomorrow morning, your fingerprints won't be on them?" Phryne asked quietly. Frederick Burn considered her question for a moment before shifting uncomfortably on the spot. Phryne noticed that he was beginning to sweat, and it certainly wasn't due to the temperate; the room was freezing.

"Not unless you put them there" Burn said a few moments later.

His response, and the arrogance of his tone, prompted Jack to step towards him in frustration, causing Burn to almost leap back. Phryne watched the scene unfold before her with interest.

"Whoa! What do you think you're playin' at?" Burn demanded.

"I could ask you the same question" Jack responded darkly. "We already have the nurse's signed confession to the crime, and her statement confirms that you are the one behind it" he added. "And when forensics come back in the morning, your fingerprints will be on the money and the lock-pick, and I will charge you with conspiracy" he stated firmly. The logic of Jack's argument and the tone of his voice seemed to unsettle Frederick Burn significantly, and his next words were stammered and slurred.

"N-now, h-hang on a minute, I think we should-"

"No, Burn, you don't get to tell me what's going to happen next. I have come here to tell _you_ " Jack declared.

Phryne found herself feeling both surprised and concerned by Jack's reactions and his demeanour; although she had often seen him take control of the situation, it was rare that someone was able to get as under his skin as Burn had. Which, under the circumstances, was completely understandable. Whilst she had seen Jack become frustrated before, she had never seen him lose his temper, and for a moment she wondered whether she was about to. But his next words, spoken calmly but firmly, made her realise that she was not.

"You are going to tell me _exactly_ what you've been doing" Jack stated firmly. "What arrangements you have made to try and get hold of the confidential medical information concerning Phryne and our child, and who you have roped into helping you" he added. Phryne felt a wave of exhilaration at Jack's use of the term 'our child', and remained completely silent as he continued to speak. And, judging by the current assault it was mounting on her abdominal wall, the baby also approved wholeheartedly, and seemed to share its father's strong dislike of the man before them. "And I want to know why" Jack demanded, the sound of his voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts.

Frederick Burn, who had looked slightly nervous before, now appeared to be almost panicked.

"Look, I…" Burn began, sighing lightly as he spoke. He seemed ready to protest his innocence once more, when something he saw in Jack's eyes made him quickly change his mind, and he sighed in defeat. "Alright" Burn admitted, meeting Jack's gaze with a look of feigned confidence, before directing his attentions towards Phryne. "So I paid a young piece of skirt at the hospital to get me some info on your pregnancy. So what?" he asked. Phryne felt her ire increase exponentially, and she stared at him with a look which she felt confident must be almost combustible. Frederick Burn paled, and wisely so. Jack looked as though he was about to hit him. And if Phryne hadn't stepped forward and stood by his side, he might have.

"You paid a member of staff at the hospital in which I am a patient to break into my doctor's office, make notes on the confidential material in my medical files and convey that information to you" Phryne said, her voice low and icy. "And given the evidence we have against you as well as your confession, I suggest you alter your tone and your attitude and answer our questions" she said coldly. Frederick Burn swallowed hard.

"Fine" he said quietly. Phryne heard the nervousness within his tone.

"Why did you want this information?" Jack asked, his voice calmer than it had been before. Frederick Burn shrugged.

"Because your wife is titled and rich, and my readers are very interested in your marriage and your baby" Burn said simply, raising his hand to gesture to Phryne's belly, which he hastily withdrew as Jack edged closer to him. "And she looks real pretty in the paper" he added lasciviously. Jack moved to step forward once more but was stopped by Phryne, who put her hand on his arm. He relaxed slowly beneath her grasp and stood back beside her.

"Look, I did my job, alright?" Burn added hastily. "It's all about supply and demand" he explained simply. "My readers wanna know about you, and I wanna get paid" he said. Phryne scoffed in response and let go of Jack's arm. She didn't intend to stop him a second time.

"Whilst that may be the case, Mr Burn, this time you broke the law in order to do it" Phryne advised him. "And you got caught."

"She got caught" Burn said bitterly.

"You _both_ got caught" Jack corrected. "And you will both face the consequences of your actions" he stated firmly. Burn sighed lightly in response.

"You aren't really going to arrest me, are you?" Burn asked, disbelief and wariness present in his voice. "For tryin' to get a bit o' information to give my article an edge?" he asked incredulously. Phryne stared at him. Now _she_ was sorely tempted to hit him. "You caught the dozy bitch and now I'll never get the information, much less publish it, so what's the harm?" he asked, before gesturing to Phryne's rounded belly with his hand and stepping towards her. "It was just a few details about your damned-"

Whether it was as a reaction to his words, his tone, or his increasing proximity to her, Phryne could not tell, Jack did give Frederick Burn the opportunity to finish his sentence, as he stepped forward just as he reached Phryne and grabbed him by his collar, manoeuvring him to the left and holding him up against the wall beside the kitchen counter. Frederick Burn struggled slightly against his hold and grabbed onto his wrists, staring into his eyes as he attempted to free himself from his hold.

"Jack" Phryne said quietly. The sound of her voice prompted Jack to let go of Burn immediately, and he coughed slightly as he rubbed his throat.

"That's assault!" Burn declared.

"I didn't see anything" Phryne replied easily. "Though whilst we're on the subject, perhaps you'd care to shed some light on the attack against Dr MacMillan that occurred on Saturday night?" she asked. Frederick Burn coughed and spluttered but shook his head soundly.

"I don't know nothin' about that" Burn declared. Phryne raised an eyebrow.

"Again, Mr Burn, I'm afraid I don't believe you" Phryne stated. "Lying really isn't your strong point" she advised. "Neither is cleaning, apparently."

"Well, we don't all have staff to do it for us" Burn responded bitterly. Phryne glared at him.

"You're an awfully resentful man, Mr Burn" Phryne declared. "Is that why you assaulted Mac?" she asked. "Did she catch you breaking into her office and-"

"I wasn't nowhere near her office that night, and I didn't assault no doctor" Burn stated firmly. Phryne and Jack, much to their frustration, found that they believed him. Phryne stare at him intently.

"But you know who did" Phryne assessed, stepping forward and staring into his eyes. "You know who it was, don't you?" she asked. Frederick Burn shook his head.

"No" Burn replied.

"I don't believe you" Phryne said quietly. "If it wasn't you, who was it?" she persisted. "Someone you hired to break in to get you the information you've been so keen to obtain?" she asked. "Someone whose failure led to an assault on a doctor and a lot of unwanted attention being attracted to the office" she said. "Who was it?" she demanded.

Frederick Burn, who realised that he had been caught out, found himself feeling incredibly conflicted. He couldn't lie about not knowing the identity of the person who attacked that bloody doctor, but equally, he couldn't admit that it was Cesare Cipriano; he'd been acting increasingly erratic and had been getting real angry as of late. If he ratted on him he might actually kill him. And he'd be opening himself up to a whole world of legal trouble. And he'd got enough on that plate at the moment as it was…

"Alright" Burn sighed resignedly. "I met some bloke down the pub – The Three Bells in Lower Lonsdale Street" he advised Jack, anticipating his next question. "He admitted to breakin' into a local politician's house and stealin' some compromising photographs of him and his young bit o' skirt, and he was blackmailin' him with 'em" he continued. Frederick Burn, who was adept at lying, was recounting a tale he had been told about five years ago when he lived in Sydney. And when he looked up at the detectives he found, to his relief, that they were watching him intently. "He'd just wrapped it up and was outta work, and his story gave me an idea" he explained.

"So you hired him to break into Mac's office" Phryne stated. Burn nodded reluctantly. "What's his name?"

"I don't remember" Burn said quickly.

"Try" Phryne said coldly. Burn met her gaze.

"Jimmy, Jonny, I dunno. Somethin' like that" he offered. Phryne sighed deeply in frustration.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Burn" Jack advised, prompting the man in question to turn towards him.

"I don't know his blasted name, alright!" Burn stated. "We met down the pub last week and I told him what I wanted and he said he'd do it for a fiver, alright?" he added. "So I paid him his money and we was due to meet on Sunday, but the idiot got himself caught by the doctor, and slugged 'er over the head" he stated. "And I haven't seen him since" he declared. Jack stared at him.

"What did he look like?" Jack asked. Burn considered the question for a moment.

"Tall, dark hair" Burn offered. He thought it was safe to stick to the truth as much as possible. And the description was pretty generic. "He had a thick beard and brown eyes" Burn lied. "And he liked rum" he added. Phryne raised an eyebrow. "So are we done?" he asked with exasperation. Jack stared at him.

"Not quite" Jack said calmly, before removing his handcuffs from his pocket and turning Frederick Burn around so his face was pressed against the wall. "Frederick Burn, I am arresting you on suspicion of Conspiracy to Commit Breaking and Entering" Jack advised him formally, as he secured the handcuffs around his wrists. It made a sound that Phryne found to be profoundly satisfying.

"You can't be serious!" Burn protested. "What, because I wanted a bit of information to flesh out my articles?"

"Because you broke into the office of my wife's doctor and attempted to obtain confidential information concerning her and our child" Jack responded, as he held onto his wrists and began to escort him through his house and towards the front door. "And there's also an incident of trespassing I'm quite keen to discuss with you" he advised.

Frederick Burn sighed as he was led out of the building and towards the Hispano Suiza which, in any other circumstances, he would have been delighted to ride in.

The journey back to City South Police Station was as frustrating as Phryne had anticipated it would be; Frederick Burn was protesting his arrest from the back seat, claiming that it was completely unnecessary and a waste of tax paying citizens' money. Jack advised Mr Burn that he appreciated his concern for the citizens of their country but assured him that his arrest was both necessary and in the public interest, and that he felt as though 'the majority of the public would probably agree'. After that particular discussion, the remainder of the journey was silent, much to Phryne's relief.

They arrived at the station shortly before quarter to twelve, and Phryne watched as Jack marched Frederick Burn through the building and straight into the interview room in front of a rather bemused looking Hugh Collins, who was filling in a report at the front desk. She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn and followed behind as quickly as she could, allowing the gates to swing closed behind her as she too headed into the interview room.

After a thirty minute interview in which Mr Burn confirmed what he had already told them, provided painfully few details of the 'assailant' and demanded a new camera from Phryne (which prompted her to glare at him with such intensity that he stopped speaking immediately), Phryne and Jack left the interview room and walked tiredly towards the front of the building, where Hugh was talking to another constable and booking in a drunken-looking gentleman who was regaling them both with a filthy song Phryne had heard before in Little Lonsdale Street. She smiled fondly at the memory as the man was led down into the cells, and she found her smile increasing as she considered the night that Mr Burn was in for.

"Collins, I'm going to charge Mr Burn with either Conspiracy to Commit Breaking and Entering or Conspiracy to Commit Burglary in the morning, and he's to stay in a cell overnight" Jack declared. Hugh nodded immediately and began to take notes. "I've made some notes on the interview and will be writing up my statement tonight, and I'd like you to take his statement and confession tonight" he advised.

"Yes Sir" Hugh replied promptly.

"Thank you" Jack replied, as he stacked some reports on the desk before him and disappeared with his notebook and Jack's notes towards the interview room.

"What are we going to do now?" Phryne asked quietly, attempting to hide the tiredness from her voice. Her mind was spinning, her back was aching and the baby had been practicing acrobatics for over an hour. She desperately wanted to sleep.

"Now I am taking you home" Jack said firmly. Phryne felt relief flood her. "It's very late, you must be exhausted" he soothed. Phryne shrugged her shoulders dismissively.

"Only a little" she lied. Jack rose an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm tired" she conceded. Jack nodded in response, knowing that, despite her exhaustion, she still felt obligated to stay.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight" Jack advised her. "I've given Hugh my notes with the details of Mac's assailant, which he will look into" he explained. "He'll take Mr Burn's statement formally and I'll charge him in the morning" he assured her. "And at least we now know the truth behind the attack on Mac" he said tentatively. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"We should speak to Mac beforehand" Phryne said suddenly. "She should hear this from us rather than Dr Camberley" she stated. "She's working tomorrow – today" she corrected, "but I'll call her first thing in the morning and ask her to come over on her way to the hospital" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"But for now" Jack began gently, placing his hand in the centre of Phryne's aching lower back and drawing her towards him. She exhaled slowly and leaned against him. "Bed" he said quietly.

"Mm" Phryne agreed tiredly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea" she commended, as she and Jack walked together out of the station.

Phryne and Jack arrived home just after half-past twelve, and Phryne found the sight of her home renewing the feeling of exhaustion she had been battling for the past two hours. She barely registered Jack opening the passenger door until she felt him hold her hand, which prompted her to turn towards him with a tired smile as he helped her out of the Hispano. The night was cold and the wind was bitter, and she pulled her coat around her (as much as she could, at least) as she and Jack walked together up the pathway and towards the front door, which Jack unlocked, before ushering her inside.

The house was completely dark, as Phryne had hoped it would be (she would have hated for Mr Butler to have felt obligated to wait up for them), and Jack quickly turned on the hallway light before assisting Phryne out of her coat. She felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from her as she surrendered her coat and cloche and dropped her bag and gloves onto the small side table, before pressing her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Bed, Miss Fisher" Jack gently instructed, rubbing her aching back as he spoke. "I'll be with you in just a minute" he assured her. Phryne nodded and mumbled something tiredly in response before making her way slowly towards the staircase, and holding onto the bannister as she ascended.

Jack watched until Phryne walked out of sight, before hanging up his own hat and coat and laying the files down beside her discarded bag and gloves. However, before joining her upstairs, there was something he needed to do. He smiled to himself gently and ventured into the kitchen, turning on the light and closing the door behind him so as not to disturb anyone, before setting to work.

Five minutes later Phryne had removed her clothing and dropped them in her usual haphazard manner across the back of the nearest chair, before pulling on a pink silk nightdress and drawing her matching robe across her shoulders. After visiting the bathroom briefly, removing her make-up and brushing her hair, she found her body aching for sleep, and she made her way tiredly towards the bed. She had just drawn the bedsheets aside and was about to get in when the door slowly began to open, prompting her to stand up straight and face it with a weary but welcoming smile.

"Jack" Phryne greeted warmly, as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. As he had entered, Phryne's keen eyes had spotted something in his hands, which he was now cruelly concealing from her as his back was facing her. "What's that?" she asked curiously, prompting her to turn around and face him, and thus reveal the object in his hands.

It was a white mug filled with a hot drink.

A small smile played upon Jack's face at her curious expression, and he walked towards her with the mug, which she was eyeing with a look between interest and suspicion. But as he got a few steps away from her, the scent of chocolate was unquestionable, and she found her mouth watering.

"You made me cocoa?" Phryne said gently, her words somewhere between a statement and a question, as a small smile played upon her lips. Jack smiled in response and nodded as he handed her the mug.

"It's hot" he warned her.

"So I see" she responded, as she watched the hot, chocolate-scented steam rise from the mug. "You do know the way to a woman's heart, don't you?" she asked, as she slowly drew the hot liquid to her lips and began to sip tentatively. It was delicious, the perfect mixture of cocoa powder and milk. It was _divine_.

"Well, I could hardly offer you cognac" Jack replied.

"More to the pity" Phryne said quietly, smiling against the mug as she spoke. Jack's expression softened and he watched her for a few moments as she drank. "This really is delicious, Jack. Thank you" she said sincerely. Jack nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry for… for how I was tonight" Jack said solemnly. The sudden change in tone and subject confused Phryne somewhat, and she looked up at him for an explanation. "With Burn. At his house" he explained. Phryne considered the words for a moment and quickly realised what he was referring to.

"Jack, you have nothing to apologise for" Phryne assured him kindly. "Personally, I was hoping you were going to throw him through a wall" she teased.

"No you weren't" Jack returned. Phryne met his gaze and was about to protest.

"Well, perhaps not a wall" she conceded, prompting Jack to smile. "You don't have to apologise" she assured him again. "If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry" she reasoned. "For not telling you about the incident at my aunt's house sooner" she added humbly. "And I am-"

"It's fine" Jack assured her sincerely. "You don't have to be sorry" he stated sincerely. "I understand why you didn't tell me. I just wish that you had" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Being married doesn't mean that I expect you to tell me everything" he assured her.

"I know" Phryne replied gently.

"I just…" Jack began, faltering as he tried to formulate his thoughts into words. "When it comes to the baby-"

Phryne reached towards Jack and placed her free hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing him reassuringly.

"I know" Phryne replied, her voice gentle but confident. He met her gaze and understood exactly what she meant, and nodded gently in response. "Speaking of the baby, would you mind having another word?" she asked. Jack stared at her for a moment before blinking.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, sounding slightly confused. Phryne sighed lightly.

"Your child has been waging war on my abdominal wall on several occasions during the evening and I would really like to sleep" Phryne explained. A small smile played on Jack's face as he nodded in understanding, before placing his left hand upon her rounded middle and splaying his fingers across the taut skin. His touch was met by a flurry of excitable kicks from the baby, and Phryne watched as his smile grew.

"You weren't kidding" Jack replied, as he met Phryne's gaze.

"I wasn't" Phryne confirmed. "You should have felt it when we were talking to Burn in his house" she added. "It felt like it was trying to break out" she said lightly, as she lowered her eyes towards her belly, which she gazed upon with affection. Jack's expression softened as he stared at her rounded middle for some time in a complete and respectful silence, which she did not break.

After a few moments more, Phryne watched as Jack stroked her rounded belly, before kneeling slightly and crouching so that his face was beside it. She smiled in amusement and bit back a laugh at the sight of it, attempting to hold her hot mug steady as she did so, her other hand still clasping his.

"Go to sleep" Jack gently commanded, his deep and soothing voice lulling Phryne into a sleepy state, but apparently not their child, who kicked excitedly against his palm at the sound of its father's voice in such close proximity.

"Jack" Phryne sighed in faux-annoyance, prompting him to look up at her with a tender expression. "You're supposed to be helping" she teased. Jack smirked in response and rose to his feet, before drawing her slowly towards him. Phryne held his gaze and her smile widened as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and she felt her body melt into his. The baby continued to kick excitedly, and so with such strength that Jack could feel the movements against his own abdomen. Phryne smiled against the kiss. "That's not helping" she mumbled tiredly against his lips.

"No?" asked Jack, his lips grazing hers as he spoke. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked lightly.

"No" Phryne responded immediately, as she pulled him back towards her and kissed him soundly, smiling as she heard him gasp slightly in surprise. Phryne pressed herself harder against him and deepened the kiss, feeling her legs weaken beneath her as she leaned into him, prompting him to put one hand on the centre of her back and draw her protectively into his embrace. It was with great reluctance that she broke the kiss a minute or so later. "I need to sleep" she admitted quietly.

"You do" Jack agreed. "Both of you" he added, stroking her rounded middle.

"Hmm" Phryne hummed sceptically, before drawing her drink to her lips once more and taking a generous measure.

"Bed" Jack coaxed, as he tugged her gently by the hand and began to lead her towards the bed.

"I'm not the one you need to tell" Phryne replied lightly, placing her mug down on the bedside table as Jack pulled the bedsheets aside. Phryne was struck by how comfortable and inviting her bed looked, and go into it as quickly as she could, before laying down on her side facing the window as Jack drew the covers back around her. "Thank you" she mumbled tiredly, as she nuzzled into the pillow as her eyes drifted shut. Jack smiled in response and nodded.

"I'll be right with you" Jack assured her.

Phryne mumbled something unintelligible (which Jack suspected was 'I hope so') before drawing the covers up her body and relaxing into the bed completely.

She was asleep before Jack had even removed his tie.

Although Phryne had fallen asleep relatively quickly (despite her baby's attempts to prevent her from doing so), she did not sleep as well or as soundly as she had hoped to. Phryne found herself feeling very uncomfortable and rather sore, making getting into a suitable sleeping position almost impossible. Although she had been limited in recent weeks to her left side or right side, neither of them were as comfortable as she needed them to be, and lying on her back caused the entire weight of her belly to press down on her back, making the position untenable. So Phryne spent the majority of the night tossing and turning from her left side to her right, finding that she felt generally uncomfortable, rather sore, and (for some reason) incredibly hot. After turning onto her other side for the third time in ten minutes in the middle of the night, Jack (who had woken almost every time she moved), reached out for her in the darkness and placed his left arm around her, drawing her close.

"Are you alright?" he mumbled tiredly, as he held her against him, and began to rub her back soothingly. "Is it the baby?" he asked gently.

"The baby's asleep" Phryne responded, her voice low and husky from sleep. "I'm sorry I woke you" she added guiltily.

"It's fine" Jack assured her kindly, as he continued to rub her back in soothing circles, feeling the tension gradually leave her body as he held her.

"I can't get comfortable tonight" she confided. Jack nodded in understanding and held her close.

"Is there anything I can do?" he offered kindly. Phryne smiled against his chest.

"Carry this baby yourself for the next three months?" she responded lightly. Jack chuckled in response. "I'm kidding" she added quickly. "I wouldn't change this" she said tiredly, her voice low and her words slightly slurred. Jack pressed a kiss to her forehead as he continued to stroke her back soothingly for a few minutes more, as Phryne finally fell asleep in his arms.

After sleeping solidly for a further four hours, Phryne woke shortly after seven o'clock in the morning, and found that she was feeling considerably better than she had done the night before. She was laying on her side facing Jack, who was holding her against him with his left arm, which was draped protectively over her rounded belly, with his hand resting in the centre of her back. Phryne sighed contently against him and leaned into him for a moment, placing her hand on his arm and holding him as she snuggled into him, allowing herself to enjoy the feelings of safety, comfort and protection which she always experienced with him. She remained with him for a several minutes until her baby, who had mounted quite a nasty assault upon her bladder, made it imperative that she get out of bed. Immediately.

Phryne pushed the bedsheets aside and got out of bed quickly but carefully, mindful of not waking Jack, as she adjusted the bedding and walked towards the bathroom.

When Jack woke ten minutes later, it was to the sound of running water from the bathroom, and the feeling of Phryne's absence. He blinked tiredly and looked at the clock, which announced that it was ten-past seven, and his gaze drifted back towards the bathroom. He listened as the taps were turned off, and he heard the familiar sound of Phryne easing herself into the (unfathomably hot) bathtub. He closed his eyes for a minute or so, as the sound of disturbed water lulled him back to sleep. _Five more minutes_ , he told himself, before sleep claimed him once more.

When Phryne emerged from the bathroom shortly before half-past seven Jack, who had only just woken up, had quickly dressed and was attempting to secure his tie in record time. Phryne smiled gently and made her way towards him, securing her robe around her rounded belly as she walked, before placing her nimble fingers upon the blue and grey silk and tying it quickly and with an ease that Jack felt he probably shouldn't question. And he was probably right.

"Good morning" Jack said gently.

"Good morning" Phryne echoed, with what was most definitely a tired smile. Jack considered her for a few moments.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" he asked gently. Phryne considered lying to him but knew that doing so would be futile, and a tad ridiculous. She probably looked terrible.

"Not as much as I would've liked to" she admitted quietly. "But I have the whole day to sleep" she reasoned. "At least, until six, when we need to leave to attend the Mayor's Ball" she said with a small sigh. She'd almost forgotten about the event until she was considering her day whilst bathing, and remembered that her dress was being delivered that morning. If she didn't turn up to the event wearing the gown, Madame Fleuri might never forgive her.

"If you don't feel up to going tonight-" Jack began tentatively.

"Me, not feeling up to attending a party?" Phryne responded lightly, as she smoothed down his collar.

"Technically it's a ball" Jack informed her.

"I'm aware" Phryne replied, offering him a smile. "And I'll be fine" she assured him warmly. "Not thinking of standing me up, are you?" she asked lightly, as she ran her hands down the edges of his suit jacket, and resisted an overwhelming sensation to remove it from him.

"Never" Jack assured her. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gently in response.

"I'm very glad to hear it, Jack" she replied sincerely. Jack met her gaze.

"But if you don't feel up to it, we don't have to attend" he assured her. Phryne sighed gently and nodded.

"I know" she replied. Jack nodded in understanding. He knew that it wasn't necessary or advisable to continue the conversation further. "I need to call Mac" she added quietly. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's going to be fine" Jack assured her. Phryne nodded in response. "We'll talk to Mac, then I'll head to the station, formalise matters with Mr Burn, and charge him with conspiracy" he advised her. "He'll be released on bail until his first Court appearance, but I'll make sure he stays away from both of you" he stated.

"Me and Mac or me and the baby?" Phryne asked gently, attempting to add some humour to the otherwise fraught topic. Jack offered her a wry smile.

"I was referring to you and Mac" Jack stated. "If I ensure he stays away from you, he will also be staying away from the baby, it's implied."

"Implied, but not stated" Phryne sighed lightly. Jack smiled.

"I will keep him away from all three of you" Jack added, to clarify matters. Phryne looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied sincerely. Jack nodded. "I'll leave you to finish getting ready whilst I telephone Mac" she advised, offering him a small smile as she disappeared from the room.

After speaking briefly with Mac and requesting that she come over briefly before her shift at the hospital to discuss a significant development in the case, Phryne telephoned Bert and Cec, conveying as much information as she had about Mac's assailant as she could, and asking them to look into it, which they assured her they would. Phryne then returned to her bedroom and found Jack making the bed, prompting her to smile as she walked into her dressing room and began to select her outfit for the day. A day which, she hoped, would get progressively better.

When Mac arrived at the house at quarter to eight that morning, Phryne and Jack were waiting in the parlour with an untouched breakfast tray before them. Phryne was dressed all in black, with her black trousers, a black camisole and black lace overlay, which highlighted her pallor and the redness of her lips. She rose from her armchair from the fire as Mr Butler (who had been updated on matters by Phryne earlier that morning) conducted her friend and doctor into the parlour. At the sight of Mac in her grey tweed suit and light brown fedora, Phryne found herself feeling suddenly overwhelmed with guilt once more, and she swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"Hello, Mac" Phryne began warmly, stepping towards her as she spoke. "Thank you for coming at such short notice" she added.

Mac, who instantly detected her friend's anxiety, nodded encouragingly.

"Of course" Mac replied easily. "It was on my way, after all" she assured her. Phryne nodded in response and met her gaze. "You're tired" she assessed.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded. "Why don't we sit down?" she asked, looking briefly towards Jack, who was standing by the fire and had remained respectfully silent as she and Mac had spoken. "There's something we need to tell you" she advised. Mac met Phryne's gaze and glanced up at Jack, before returning her attentions to her friend and nodding in agreement, as she sat down in the armchair opposite hers, and Jack sat down beside Phryne.

Phryne and Jack spent the next few minutes explaining the events of the night before in detail. Mac listened attentively and largely without interruption (the only exception being her decrying Frederick Burn as a 'bastard'), nodding in understanding as she processed the information. Although Mac attempted to maintain a calm expression, the revelation that Frederick Burn had orchestrated two break ins in an attempt to glean information from Phryne's confidential medical files outraged her, and she battled valiantly to remain calm; which was made considerably easier by the fact that Phryne was looking so nervous and guilty, and was staring at her with an apologetic expression as she detailed Burn's trespassing on her aunt's property several weeks previously.

"I'm so sorry, Mac" Phryne said sincerely, as she finished narrating the events. "If I'd told someone about Burn trespassing when I caught him then perhaps-"

"Darling, you have nothing to be sorry about" Mac said kindly. "Even if you had called the Police when you caught Burn, he would've hurried away before they could arrive and it would've been his word against yours, he would've got away with it" she stated with conviction. "And given the amount of times he's been arrested, I don't think it has acted as a very potent deterrent" she stated. Phryne offered her a weak smile.

"Perhaps not" Phryne agreed. Mac took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"This was not your fault" Mac stated with conviction. "Frederick Burn and the man he hired are responsible, not you" she assured her. Phryne forced a small smile once more. "I'm surprise about Carla, though" she sighed. "I was on the interview panel that hired her a month ago" she said. "What a waste" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Miss Reece will not be charged for her break in yesterday evening" Jack informed her gently. Mac met his gaze and seemed confused, but not angry. "Due to Phryne's generosity" he explained, prompting Mac to turn towards her friend.

"She's lost her job and her reputation" Phryne reasoned. "I see no reason to take her freedom too" she added. Mac considered her argument for a moment before nodding.

"I agree" Mac replied confidently. "You found the truth, darling. You both did" she said kindly.

"Part of it" Phryne returned. "I still don't know the name of the man who attacked you" she admitted sadly. "But I've got Bert and Cec looking into it, and Jack's asked Hugh to make some enquiries."

"It's alright" Mac assured her. "We know why it happened, and you've acted in a way that will ensure it will not happen again" she said simply. "If we find him, that's wonderful, but if we don't, then we can console ourselves with the fact that we know the truth" she stated emphatically. Phryne nodded in agreement, despite finding herself unable to agree completely; this person hurt Mac, and hurt her badly. She needed to find out who he was.

"Perhaps" Phryne said gently. Mac nodded.

"When can I have her file back?" Mac asked Jack. "I'll need it before next Friday and I want to put it somewhere safe" she advised. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Hugh's having it dusted for prints personally, he'll be finished with it by the early afternoon" Jack responded. "I'll drive it over to you myself" he stated. Mac nodded.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it" Mac replied. Jack nodded in response. "And thank you both for everything you've done" she added sincerely, as she rose to her feet, prompting them both to do the same. "As much as I'd love to stay longer, the hospital calls" she said with a gentle smile. Phryne nodded in understanding as she walked Mac towards the doorway. Before they could reach it, her friend reached for her wrist, and gently encouraged her to turn around to face her. "You found out what happened, darling. You uncovered the truth" she repeated. "So I want you to try not to worry about any of this – Mr Burn, the file, me, anything – alright? That's a medical order" she stated, adopting her firm, doctor's voice. Phryne smiled lightly in response. "And I further recommend that you get some sleep" she said emphatically, "and have a relaxing, uneventful day, before going to this Mayor's Ball that your aunt has been banging on about all week" she added. "That's a doctor's order, Phryne, and it's imperative that you follow it to the letter" she declared. "Because I want to hear all about it when we have lunch together on Monday."

"Of course you do" Phryne replied gently, offering her friend a warm smile. "Very well, then, Mac" she agreed. "Seeing as it is for my health…" she added lightly.

"It is" Mac confirmed, offering her friend a bright smile, before hugging her warmly. Phryne felt relief flood her as she returned the embrace. She held onto her for several moments, before the pressing matter of the time forced Mac to lean back out of their hug. "Get some sleep" she repeated. Phryne nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded.

"Have a wonderful evening, Cinderella" Mac said lightly, before turning towards Jack. "Prince Charming" she teased. Jack flushed slightly and forced a small smile, as he and Phryne walked Mac into the corridor and towards the front door, bidding her farewell once more as she departed.

Phryne watched Mac walk slowly down the pathway and out of the gate, turning back to wave before heading down the street. She sighed lightly and turned towards Jack, who had already started to gather his hat, coat and the files he had left on the small table the evening before.

"I should get to the station" he explained gently. Phryne smiled.

"Jack, you're not looking forward to charging Mr Burn, are you?" Phryne teased.

"Oh yes" Jack replied lightly, keeping a straight face as he spoke. Phryne smiled in response and found her remaining anxiety slow begin to dissipate under Jack's gaze. Mac and Jack were both right; they'd solved the case, discovered the truth, and righted the wrong. And tonight she was going to one of the most prestigious events of the social calendar. What more reason did she need to celebrate? "I'll be home by five so we can leave by six" Jack assured her.

"Don't worry if you can't make it back by five" Phryne said kindly. "It wouldn't hurt to be fashionably late" she said lightly, feigning arrogance. Jack smirked in response.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't" he agreed, watching her with a gentle expression as he spoke.

"Or are you just eager to see me in my dress?" Phryne teased. Jack's smirk turned into a warm smile.

"Always, Miss Fisher" he replied sincerely, prompting her to smile in response. "Remember what mac said" he reminded her gently. "Get some sleep" he encouraged. Phryne nodded obediently before sighing lightly.

"I will" she assured him. Jack nodded.

"Good" Jack replied, before leaning forwards and kissing her tenderly on the lips, with such gentleness and warmth that she felt her legs begin to weaken just as he broke the kiss. "Until tonight" he stated.

"Until tonight" Phryne agreed, smiling gently up at him. Jack nodded in response and adjusted his hold on the files, before walking past her and out of the doorway, down along the path and towards his car.

Phryne watched until he had driven away before closing the door behind her with a smile, as she found herself feeling suddenly freed from the overwhelming fear and anxiety which had held her firmly in its clutches since she had learned about Mac's attack. Although the attacker's identity was yet to be determined, the mystery surrounding the events had been unravelled, and Mac was safe, and would be safe; and that, Phryne reminded herself as she retreated to her parlour, was the main thing. She smiled tiredly as she walked into the familiar room, as her mind drifted onto the party of the season which she and Jack would be attending that night, and for the first time since her return to Melbourne, she allowed herself to feel excited about it.

Not knowing, of course, that the well-publicised evening would take a much more dramatic turn than anyone could have possibly anticipated.

* * *

As Phryne sat in her parlour that morning and attended to her correspondence, Cesare Cipriano had been summoned to the home of Maria Salvatore which, he knew from experience, could not be a good thing. This fear was confirmed almost the moment he stepped through into her parlour, when the matriarch herself confronted him, her expression severe and her eyes ablaze.

"Good morning, Signora Salvatore" Cesare greeted politely, attempting to swallow the rising feel of discomfort he was experiencing at the unsettling look in her eyes.

"No, it is not" Maria returned, as she stared at the man accusingly. She was practically radiating with anger. "I've just been informed that your photographer, Burn, was arrested last night by Jack Robinson" she spat, her eyes widening as spoke. Cesare Cipriano paled visibly.

"Wh-what?" he stammered, finding himself feeling suddenly rather sick with worry. "Why? What happened?" he asked without thinking.

"I don't know, you _pazzi_!" Maria yelled in response. "All I know is that Jack Robinson and his wife entered his house late last night and he was brought out in handcuffs a short time later" she added, her voice icy and sinister. "I haven't been able to find out any more details, but I will" she stated with conviction. "And you are going to help me" she declared, prompting Cesare to nod immediately in response. "He better not have compromised us, Cesare" she said darkly. "For both your sakes."


	94. Chapter 73 Pt 1

After speaking with Jack and watching him head to City South Police Station, where he would undoubtedly question Mr Burn before charging him (both of which, she suspected, he would take great delight in), Phryne found herself feeling considerably more confident and at ease than she had done in the past few days. Having been advised of the assault on Mac just hours after her return to the city, Phryne had spent the past few days in a state of heightened concern and unease which, following the revelations from the night before and her recent conversation with Jack, had disappeared almost entirely. Although they did not know the identity of the man who had assaulted Mac, they knew the reason why it happened and what had caused the event to occur which, in a sense, were of even greater importance; because the revelation of Burn's plotting made it quite clear that no one had entered the hospital with the intention of attacking Mac, but that her assault was solely due to the fact that she had interrupted a man hired by Frederick Burn, who had panicked. And Phryne decided that he would have considerable more reasons to panic when she found out who he was. Which she would, of course.

And so, satisfied with the progress being made and the next course of action, Phryne found herself both able and willing to accept Mac's friendly (and medical advice): to rest. Which, she quickly realised, caused her to feel considerably more relieved than she cared to admit; she hadn't slept very well at all the night before, and was thoroughly exhausted. And she had the Mayor's Ball to attend that evening (which, again, Mac had 'medically' advised her to). Phryne smiled fondly at the memory of her recent conversation with her closest friend, before turning away from the door and walking down the hallway and towards the parlour.

As Jack would be interviewing and charging Mr Burn this morning, and Phryne had already arranged for Cec and Bert to investigate the pub in Little Lonsdale where Frederick Burn claimed to have met Jonny/Jimmy, there was little more that she could do until she heard back from Jack about his interview with Frederick Burn. A small smile played on Phryne's lips as she imaged the satisfaction Jack would have in interviewing that deplorable man – who, this time, would not be able to get out of his crime. The evidence was strong and conclusive, and upheld by the confession she and Jack had obtained from him the night before. Phryne found herself considering the heated discussion she and Jack had had with Burn in his home several hours earlier, and she found herself experiencing a renewed wave of anger at his attempt to obtain private details about herself and her baby. She inhaled deeply to calm herself. _No_ , Phryne thought as she stepped into the parlour, _he won't be able to lie his way out of trouble this time._

Phryne walked tiredly through the parlour and towards the fireplace, where she took up her seat in her favourite armchair and leaned back, adjusting the cushion behind her so that it rested in the small of her back in an attempt to soothe the persistent aching she had been experiencing. She shifted uncomfortably in the armchair and frowned in both pain and frustration as she adjusted her seating position, before leaning back tentatively against the cushioned chair, and sighing deeply as it welcomed her body into its embrace. She closed her eyes in relief and felt herself slipping into the unconscious plane just as Dot's familiar footsteps entered the room.

Phryne opened her eyes immediately and sat up a little straighter, which her back protested against immediately, much to her frustration.

"Hello, Dot" Phryne greeted warmly, deciding to ignore the aching in her lower back. But the tension in her body and the expression she tried to conceal revealed her pain to her companion, who knew her too well.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Dot asked with concern, as she walked towards her mistress and sat in the armchair beside her, resting the correspondence she was carrying on her lap. Phryne met her gaze and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied easily, offering her companion a reassuring smile. "I'm just tired and a little sore, that's all" she admitted. "It's nothing" she assured her. Dot considered her for a moment before nodding in response.

"I'm not surprised, Miss, given what happened last night" Dot offered tentatively. "Hugh told me about it this morning" she explained. Phryne nodded slowly and prepared herself for the questions she felt certain would follow. "So Mr Burn was behind it all" she said quietly. Phryne nodded again.

"He was indeed" Phryne confirmed, noticing the tightness of her companion's expression. She offered her a sympathetic smile. "Causing us more trouble" she said gently. Dot nodded once more.

"My mother still talks about that picture" Dot informed her quietly. "So does Hugh's" she added, her voice adopting a solemn tone. Phryne waited a moment before responding.

"Well, he won't be getting away with it this time, Dot" Phryne reassured her. "Jack is re-interviewing him this morning and will then charge him for his crimes – which he confessed to last night" she explained. Dot held her gaze and listened attentively as she spoke. "I don't think we'll be having any issues with Mr Burn for a while" she said gently. Dot looked at her with uncertain eyes.

"I hope you're right, Miss" Dot said quietly. Phryne considered Dot's sombre mood for a few moments, which she understood almost immediately; Mr Burn's pictures had caused both Jack and Dot some trouble last year, and Phryne held herself responsible on both counts. So it was not surprising that Burn's latest exploits had also troubled her loyal friend. Phryne reached for her nervous companion's hand and squeezed it gently, her back aching in protest as she leaned forward.

"I always I am" Phryne said easily, earning her a smile from Dot. "Now, what have you brought me?" she asked, looking down at the two magazines and two-inch thick stack of letters in her companion's lap. Dot smiled gently and met the lady detective's gaze.

"Half the post office, apparently, Miss" Dot said lightly. Phryne smiled in response as Dot handed her her correspondence. "Would you like some tea, Miss?" she asked.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you" Phryne replied gently. Dot nodded in response and disappeared from the room.

Phryne held her letters in one hand as she placed her copies of _The Woman Worker_ and _Woman's Own_ on the table for later, before sifting through the letters in order to deal with her correspondence. Phryne quickly ordered the letters into personal and professional, and dealt with the former first, reading through them as Dot returned to the room and poured her some sugared tea and offered her a whole plate of ginger biscuits. Phryne smiled gratefully and thanked her companion, who was sitting opposite her with her mending, as she attended to the morning's mail. Amongst her personal correspondence she received three invitations to upcoming events, two letters from friends (one in Sydney, one in Brisbane), and a lengthy missive from her mother, which was three pages long and took her almost ten minutes to read, her weary eyes betraying her and attempting to deter her from reading and seduce her into slumber. The letter, like the other weekly tomes she received, expressed her mother's hopes and concerns for the well-being of both her daughter, son-in-law and grandchild, offered her some advice about her pregnancy and asked countless questions, before dedicating half a page to updating her on her father's antics; which, she was relieved to find, were surprisingly subdued. _At least he's behaving himself_ , Phryne judged, as she placed the letter on top of her magazines, finding herself too tired to pen a response at present. _Or perhaps he's up to something_ … Forcing this troubling (though likely) thought aside for further consideration at a later time, Phryne continued to read through the remainder of her personal correspondence, which included a letter in an unfamiliar hand which immediately earned her interest. It was a letter from Miss Nancy Vernon and Miss Imelda Vernon (sisters) who had inherited a large, run-down house in Yarra, which they intended to make into a charitable home and school for disadvantaged or unfortunate girls. Their letter to Phryne, which was polite and modest and refreshingly candid, was requesting a meeting with her to discuss whether she would consider being a patron and investor of their cause. Phryne read the letter twice, and found their ideas and intentions (which were explained in detail) to be both laudable and sincere, and she placed the letter beside her mother's, deciding that she would telephone the ladies that morning to arrange a meeting.

For the next hour or so Phryne, who was inspired by the letter from the Vernon sisters and restored by Dot's strong, sugared tea, read through both her personal and professional correspondence and began drafting responses as necessary. She wrote to her friends in Sydney and Brisbane, prepared a page-and-a-half long response to her mother (responding to all of her questions and recounting her time in Sydney as requested), and wrote back to two of the five individuals seeking her professional assistance (as their letters included no telephone number). Shortly after the clock struck ten o'clock, Phryne took the letter from the Vernon sisters and the three from potential new clients and carried them into the hallway, sitting down beside the phone and telephoning each author. She quickly secured an interview with the Vernon sisters for Wednesday afternoon, inviting them to her personal residence for tea (which Miss Nancy Vernon thanked her for with utmost sincerity and politeness). Phryne, who was looking forward to the meeting, was in very good spirits when she telephoned the writers of the three letters. Although she had to leave a message requesting a return call for one of the individuals, she managed to reach the other two, and arranged meetings with them on Tuesday and Thursday afternoon respectively, again at her home, again in the afternoon. Phryne pencilled all three meetings into her diary, which was so full of appointments and events that she found herself experiencing a renewed sense of exhaustion as she walked tiredly back into the parlour.

Phryne smiled gently at Dot, who looked up at her from her mending as she re-entered the parlour, before heading towards her favourite armchair and sitting down, leaning back against the cushion, which appeared to have aided her back considerably; it no longer ached. Phryne sighed with satisfaction as she reached forward, picking up _Woman's Own_ and considering the front cover for a few moments, her eyes drifting tiredly over the headlines as she made a mental note of what she wanted to read. She then opened the magazine and skimmed the contents page, before turning to the editor's notice and beginning to read Miss Charleston's address to her readers. Despite being greatly interested and invested in the content, Phryne found her eyes and her mind forbade her to read more than three sentences. Less than a minute after opening the magazine, Phryne was fast asleep.

Dot looked up from her mending a few minutes later and smiled at the sight before her. Miss Phryne, who was clearly very tired, had finally succumb to slumber, and was fast asleep in her armchair. Her head was resting on her right arm, which was draped across the arm of the chair, as her left hand held the magazine in an increasingly loosening grip. Dot waited a few minutes to ensure that Miss Phryne was soundly asleep before placing her mending on the table and walking quietly towards the lady detective, removing the magazine from her fingers with a practiced hand, before lifting the dark brown fur runner up from the chaise lounge and drawing it across her. As she drew the soft, warm runner over Miss Phryne, Dot watched as she shifted slightly in the seat, before lowering her left hand down her rounded belly, which she cradled with her arm. Miss Phryne then sighed contently and nuzzled into her arm, murmured something unintelligible, and fell asleep once more. Dot smiled contently and tucked Miss Phryne in, before creeping back towards her own seat and continuing her mending, as the lady detective acquired the rest she so desperately required.

Phryne slept soundly for almost two hours, despite the business of her household that morning. The phone rang twice (but was promptly answered by Mr B on the second ring), the butcher's boy was given both order and payment at the back door, and two quarrelling seagulls who were swooping and diving together just outside the house soon disbanded and did not return. Dot was considerably relieved to find that none of these matters – which would usually wake the very light-sleeping Miss Fisher – seemed to disturb her in the least. Indeed, she only hummed lightly in her sleep when a mischievous Ember sauntered into the parlour and, upon observing his favourite human in her sleeping state, leapt up onto the arm of the chair and began to rub his head against hers. Dot hissed his name quietly just as he put one tentative paw upon Phryne's shoulder, which prompted him to remove the offending limb from his mistress and perch himself on the edge of the arm of the chair, staring at Dot in a manner she found most unsettling.

She was almost relieved, therefore, when someone rang the doorbell a few minutes later.

However, her relief was quickly abandoned, and Dot quickly rose from her seat and hurried out of the parlour, closing the door behind her in an attempt to ensure Miss Phryne remain asleep as she spoke to the caller. Though she would quickly discover that this hope was in vain.

Moments after Dot left the parlour, Phryne's eyes slowly drifted open, as the shrill sound of the doorbell woke her almost immediately from her slumber. She blinked tiredly a couple of times, before looking up inquisitively at the now closed door, which she stared at for a few moments as she adjusted to being awake. Ember, who had sensed his mistress's movement, turned immediately towards her and began to purr loudly, before rubbing his head against hers. Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position and stroked the kitten gently, eliciting a loud, rumbling purr, as she listened to the noises from the hallway; unfamiliar voices – speaking in a low, quiet tone, voices hushed, words inaudible – followed by two new sets of footsteps, which preceded something being placed down upon the ground. Phryne, who was now very much awake and insatiably curious, carefully extricated herself from the fur runner, before pushing herself up into a standing position (which her lower back protested to most strongly), and walking across the parlour.

When Phryne opened the doors and stepped into the hallway, she found herself standing opposite two slim young men whom she did not recognise, who were wearing matching light brown jackets, well-worn shoes, and looks of wariness and concern. Phryne quickly assessed that Dot, who was standing just to her left, had advised the men that she was asleep, and had cautioned them about being quiet when they delivered their packages (two of which were on the ground, wrapped in white paper and secured with red and white ribbon). The two young men's expressions quickly evolved from concerned to grave as their eyes drifted over the visibly pregnant woman dressed in black before them, and Phryne sought to reassure them immediately.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted warmly, offering them both a welcoming smile. Both men seemed both surprised and relieved (and had evidently had bad experiences with customers before), and hastily removed their hats.

"Good morning, Mrs Robinson" said the man on the left, who was softly spoken and had honest blue eyes. "I'm sorry if we woke you-" he added, looking nervously towards Dot.

"You didn't" Phryne lied, a small smile playing upon her lips. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"We were just delivering some parcels for you, Miss, from Hart and Sleeve and two other establishments in Sydney" the first man explained. "We've also got a rocking chair in the van for you" he added hastily. Phryne stared at him for a moment in mild confusion.

"Oh, I see" Phryne replied quietly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting these items to be delivered until next week" she explained. The man on the right nodded in understanding.

"Some dresses were ordered by another customer who also lives in Melbourne, and they were needed urgently, Miss" the second man explained quietly, his tone suggesting that he feared Phryne would be angry. She couldn't imagine why. "Mrs Ramsden, the owner of Hart and Sleeve, commissioned us to bring the garments down to Melbourne personally" he continued. "And, as we were comin', she suggested that we bring your items too, Miss" he added. "An' when Mrs Ramsden spoke to the other proprietors and realised you bought stuff there too, she asked if we could bring down the items you ordered from them too, so you had everything" he said hastily. Phryne considered the information and smiled gently.

"How very kind" Phryne commended. "Thank you" she added warmly. "Does every proprietor of every establishment in Sydney know each other?" she asked lightly, in an attempt to ease the two men's evident discomfort; whether it was her house or her social standing that unnerved them she could not tell, but she suspected it was probably a combination of the two.

"No, Miss" replied the first man. "But Mrs Ramsden was real pleased to have met you, and she was tellin' some o' the other shop owners about your visit which, like I said, is how she found out you visited other establishments" he explained, somewhat nervously. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in understanding.

"Well, that certain worked to my advantage" Phryne responded warmly. "Thank you for taking the time to bring the items to me. I hope it wasn't too much trouble" she added sincerely. "If memory serves, I bought quite a lot that day" she added lightly. For the first time since they arrived, both men smiled.

"Nah, Miss, it was nothin'" the second man reassured her. The first one nodded in agreement.

"Nah, Miss. No trouble at all" he confirmed. Phryne nodded again.

"I'm very glad to hear it" she replied gratefully.

"So is it alright if we bring the rest in?" the second man asked cautiously.

"By all means" Phryne responded graciously, before turning towards Dot. "Dot, would you ask Mr Butler if he could assist these gentlemen for a few minutes please?" she asked politely. "I really did buy a considerable amount" she added. Dot smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Dot responded, before disappearing into the dining room. Phryne watched her head into the room before turning back towards the two men, who were now considerably more relaxed in her presence than they had been when they arrived.

"Would either of you care for some tea?" she asked politely.

After the polite refusal of offers of tea, coffee, water and even beer (which the second man declined with great reluctance), Mr Butler helped the two men to carry the twelve boxes into the house, where they were neatly stacked beside the staircase. Mr Butler then carried in the rocking chair himself, before confirming with Phryne that she would like it to go in the nursery, where he took it 'at once', disappearing up the staircase. Phryne then turned her attentions back towards the couriers.

"Thank you again for your assistance" Phryne said politely, as she gave them each a one pound note, which clearly surprised them. "And please convey my gratitude to Mrs Ramsden, and the other proprietors" she added. Both men pocketed the banknotes and nodded confidently in response.

"Yair, Miss, of course" the first man assured her. "Thank you" he added.

"Yair, thanks Miss" the second man echoed, surprise and gratitude heavy in his tone. Phryne smiled.

"You are most welcome" Phryne assured them both. "Thank you again" she added.

Both men conveyed their sincerest thanks to Phryne once more, before putting on their caps and being escorted to the door by Dot, who closed it quietly behind them.

As Dot had seen the delivery men out, Phryne had been staring at the two neat stacks of boxes at the bottom of the staircase, utterly transfixed by the sight. There were eight boxes from Hart and Sleeve and four from another store she had visited, which were distinct from each other only by the differing colours of the ribbon which secured them (red and white to deep blue). Phryne felt both anxious and exhilarated by the boxes, which she could not quite take her eyes off of. She was only drawn out of her trance by the sound of Mr Butler descending the staircase, which prompted her to blink herself from her thoughts and smile warmly up at him.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said sincerely as he reached the hallway. Mr B met her gaze and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Not at all, Miss" he responded promptly.

"I'm sorry if they woke you, Miss" Dot said apologetically, as she walked across the hallway and towards Phryne. She had hoped she would sleep for longer, preferably until lunch time at least. "We were trying to be quiet…"

"And you were, Dot dear" Phryne responded kindly. "There is no need to apologise" she assured her. Dot smiled gently and nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to lie down upstairs, Miss?" Dot suggested tentatively, despite feeling quite confident of the answer. "As you didn't sleep very well last night, and have the Mayor's Ball this evening" she explained gently. Phryne considered her words for a moment and offered her a reassuring expression.

"Perhaps later" Phryne replied gently. "At present, I find myself feeling rather wide awake" she explained, as she turned towards the stack of boxes once more, and felt that heart-stopping nervousness and excitement take hold of her once more. She swallowed hard and looked up at Mr Butler, who had been waiting patiently for instructions. "Mr B, would you mind assisting us with these boxes?" she asked politely.

"Not at all" Mr B responded warmly, before walking forward and picking up two of them. "Would you like them to be placed in the nursery, Miss?" he politely enquired. Phryne's heart skipped a beat; the room which had once been no more than a spare bedroom for guests in her house was now 'the nursery'. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt flooded with excitement and nervousness, which she forced a small smile to cover.

"Yes please, Mr B" Phryne responded, before turning towards the boxes and picking up two. She heard Dot approach her hastily as she bent down slightly, and was not surprised by her next words.

"Miss, why don't you sit down in the parlour?" Dot suggested kindly. "Mr Butler and I can carry these upstairs for you" she explained, as Phryne lifted two boxes and held them against her chest, before turning towards her companion.

"They aren't heavy" Phryne assured her. "They're just clothes and blankets and other such items" she explained. "And I think it might be an idea for me to…" she began, faltering slightly as she attempted to put her thoughts and intentions into words. "To start putting them away" she said gently. "And to provide the nursery with some semblance of order" she added, attempting to sound light but not quite managing to do so. Despite her attempts to conceal it, there was nervousness present in her tone. "I don't want it to simply be filled with stacks of unopened boxes" she explained. Dot nodded immediately in understanding, before stepping forward and picking up the next two boxes.

"Perhaps I could help you, Miss?" Dot offered tentatively, her kind eyes meeting Phryne's gaze. Phryne felt herself relax considerably.

"I'd be very grateful if you would, Dot" Phryne replied candidly. "Organisation of such matters is much more your forte than mine" she admitted. Dot's expression softened.

"You're very organised, Miss Phryne" Dot assured her. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"I'm not the tidiest" Phryne admitted. Dot blushed and nodded once. "And this requires both organisation and tidiness" she explained. Dot met Phryne's gaze with confidence.

"Then we'll do it together" Dot assured her. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely, before looking up towards Mr Butler. "Lead the way, Mr B."

After carrying the first half of the boxes upstairs and taking them into the nursery, where they were placed carefully upon the top of the chests of drawers against the far-right wall, Phryne was by Dot to allow her and Mr B to carry up the rest of the boxes.

"Why don't you open the boxes and order the contents?" Dot suggested gently, her words silencing Phryne's intended protest. "We'll need to begin by ordering them into piles – clothes, blankets, bedding and so on" she explained. Phryne considered her words for a moment and nodded in agreement, turning her attentions to the first box just as Dot walked out of the room and towards the staircase.

Phryne listened to Dot's footsteps as she headed across the landing, the sound providing a soothing metronome as she placed her hands on the red and white ribbon of the first box from Hart and Sleeve, which she carefully unfastened. Phryne untied the ribbon and allowed it to fall onto the top of the chest of drawers, before easing the lid from the box and peering inside. Phryne's eyes befell a perfectly folded close-knitted cream blanket which she recognised, and she found herself reaching for it instinctively, holding the soft fabric between her fingers as she caressed it. As she did so, she found that her anxiety disappeared almost completely, and was replaced by strong feelings of relief and excitement. For a few moments, at least. Because as Phryne withdrew the blanket from the box and began to examine it, she found herself staring at the large knitted item, and a sudden thought struck her which sobered her instantly.

 _I have no idea how to wrap a baby in a blanket_ , she thought, the realisation crushing her previous mood almost completely. As Phryne looked at the blanket once more and felt the soft wool between her fingers, she found herself considering the fact that she had had very few encounters with babies throughout her life, certainly not newborns. She tried to think back to her experiences with babies, which had been few and far between; the odd invitation to the christening of a child, encountering them at the homes of their parents when she visited them, seeing the tiny blanketed bundles being carried confidently down the corridors by nurses when she visited Mac at the hospital. The most recent memory she had of a newborn baby was of Mary's child, who had been born in this very house. She remembered meeting the tiny infant for the first time on the eve of his birth, when he had been quiet and asleep and so very, very red, which her aunt had assured her was normal. As Phryne thought back to that night, she recalled the blanket that the baby was wrapped in (or was it 'swaddled'?), which she remembered had struck her at the time; the baby had been secured so tightly within the folds of the white knitted item that it seemed to preclude movement. She had asked Dot about it casually later that night in the dining room, and her companion had advised her that babies felt comforted by being swaddled in a blanket, as it made them feel warm and secure and safe. Phryne had accepted the answer with another measure of whiskey, which she was about to swallow when the ear-piercing scream of the infant had prompted both Dot and her aunt to walk briskly towards the crying child.

"Miss Phryne?" asked Dot, as she placed a hand on the centre of Phryne's back, drawing her from her pensive state.

Phryne turned towards her companion and looked at her blankly, before meeting her gaze and blinking herself from her thoughts. It was only then that she realised she was still holding the blanket out before her. Whether it was as a result of her anxiety and increased heart-rate, or perhaps a desire to make its presence known, Phryne's baby began to stir inside her, moving and turning inside her belly. It was this beautiful, incredibly powerful sensation that snapped Phryne out of her panicked thoughts and prompted her to speak.

"Dot" Phryne said quietly, before lowering the blanket. "I was just…" she began, struggling for the words. Thankfully, the arrival of Mr Butler provided her with a distraction, and she watched as he placed the three final boxes down beside the ones Dot had just deposited, offering him a grateful smile as he looked up at her. "Thank you, Mr B" she said sincerely.

"It was no trouble at all, Miss" the kindly butler assured her. "I took the liberty of placing the rocking chair next to the fireplace, but if you would like it moved please let me know" he advised. Phryne, who had seen the rocking chair and knew that the offer to move it was a polite reminder to her to do no such thing, nodded once in acknowledgement. "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

 _Can you show me how to wrap a baby in a blanket?_ Phryne thought, somewhat seriously.

"Not for the moment, thank you" Phryne responded. Mr Butler nodded once in understanding; he sensed that this was something which Miss Fisher and Dorothy would wish to undertake together.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler replied kindly. "I'll be in the kitchen if either of you require anything."

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely, as Mr B bowed his head slightly and departed.

Phryne, who was feeling rather embarrassed, drew the corners of the blanket together and attempted to fold it as Dot stood beside her.

"I bought about twenty of these" Phryne informed Dot, as she continued to fold the blanket. Dot nodded gently and watched as Phryne frowned in confusion. "Why are blankets so big when babies are so small?" she asked, perplexed, as she folded it one final time and placed it neatly on top of the others in the box. Dot smiled.

"Because they grow, Miss" Dot replied gently. "And the blanket needs to be wrapped around them securely to make sure they are warm and secure" she added. Phryne sighed gently and nodded in understanding. "Which your baby certainly will be, given the amount you have bought" she added warmly. "Did you really buy twenty?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"I really did" Phryne replied, before turning to meet Dot's gaze. "And there are probably about a dozen more in the next room" she added. Instead of displaying the shock Phryne had expected, Dot simply smiled warmly and nodded.

"It's always best to be prepared" Dot reassured her.

 _Prepared_ , Phryne thought. _I'm not sure I'll ever be prepared._

"Indeed it is" Phryne replied a moment later, as her eyes drifted over the boxes before her. Dot watched her with interest for a moment.

"Would you like me to bring the rest of the baby's things in from the other room?" Dot asked tentatively.

 _"The baby's things"_ , Phryne thought. _The baby has things. Things we have bought for it. And a nursery._ Suddenly, everything was beginning to seem very, very real, and Phryne found a strong wave of panic. _It's fine_ , she thought, as she stared at the blanket she had just folded. _Everything's fine_.

"Would you mind?" Phryne asked, as she attempted to suppress her rising anxiety. Dot nodded immediately.

"Of course not" she assured her, as she turned to depart.

"I suppose it would be pointless of me to offer to assist" Phryne called after her.

"Yes, Miss. It would" Dot replied warmly, as she disappeared from the room. Phryne smiled affectionately at her companion as she departed, before returning her attentions to the open box before her.

Phryne found herself experiencing a nervous, sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as her anxiety gripped her. She inhaled deeply and released a slow breath, as she attempted to cast aside her fears and self-doubts, and focus on the task at hand. The baby had some of the things it needed (but not all), and the nursery was coming along nicely (but was not finished). And she would not allow her fears, emotions or any other factor to prevent her from ensuring that everything was organised and ready for the baby's arrival, and its introduction to its home.

Especially if she wouldn't be alive to see it.

And so, swallowing her anxiety and forcing her troubling thoughts aside, Phryne returned her attentions towards the open box, gathered the blankets in her hands, and began to work.

By the time Dot had brought in all of the boxes, books and other assorted baby items from the other room, Phryne had unpacked four boxes which contained blankets, which she had stacked in two tidy piles as she continued to explore her purchases. Dot smiled warmly and handed her another dozen blankets that she had found in the other room, which Phryne accepted with thanks and an embarrassed smile, before adding them to the two towers she had already created. She quickly decided that a third pile would be advisable.

Phryne and Dot worked together quickly and efficiently, unpacking the boxes of baby items and arranging them neatly on top of the two spacious chests of drawers. In order to make more room to consider the items, it was quickly decided that the blankets could be put away. The question was, however, where? After a brief discussion with Dot concerning the matter, it was decided that the blankets would be kept in the bottom left drawer of the chest of drawers on the left, which provided ample room for the items in question, which Phryne placed carefully inside. Dot had watched the lady detective put the items away with care, folding them well and handling them with gentleness that suggested she feared they might break. Whilst the sight was heart-warming for Dot to observe, it was also rather out of character for Miss Phryne, who seldom folded so much as a stocking. Dot may have made a remark to this effect to her employer, but given how nervous she had seemed initially, she decided against it, and instead returned her attentions to the boxes of baby clothes she was currently unpacking, extricating each item from the tissue paper in which it was wrapped.

"Perhaps we should keep the bedding and bed linen in the drawer to the right of the blankets" suggested Phryne, who had just opened a box containing the items Sheila had helped her select. Dot's eyes drifted towards the box and then up to Phryne, who was waiting patiently for her response. Dot's expression softened and she offered her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Miss" Dot responded. "It would make sense to keep the bedsheets near the blankets" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement and began to open the three boxes which contained the items in question. Dot's eyes widened slightly. "How many sheets did you buy, Miss Phryne?" she asked. Phryne shrugged innocently.

"Ten" Phryne said quietly, turning towards Dot and meeting her gaze. "Maybe twelve" she continued after a moment's thought. "Sets" she added quickly. Dot's eyes widened and she smiled.

"We certainly won't run out" Dot said warmly. Phryne nodded.

"Precisely" she responded proudly, as she stacked the white sheets into two neat piles, which Dot relieved her of before she dared to be so adventuress as to bend down. Phryne watched her put the items away and close the drawer before speaking. "You know, I'm perfectly capable of bending down, Dot" Phryne said gently. "I'm not one of those women who expects to be waited on hand and foot due to my delicate condition" she assured her.

"I know that, Miss" Dot assured her confidently. Phryne could tell that she was sincere and found herself feeling relieved. "But it's easier for me to bend down than for you to" she explained. "At the moment" she added quickly. "Because of your…" she said, indicating towards Phryne's rounded belly, which the lady detective placed both hands on immediately.

"Rapid expansion?" Phryne offered. Dot looked shocked.

"No, Miss" she responded quickly.

"Rotundness? Roundness? Increased size?" Phryne continued. Dot, who realised that Miss Phryne was teasing her, met her gaze with a look of confidence.

"You know what I mean, Miss" Dot responded gently. "And you're back's been sore" she added. "How are you feeling now?"

"Fine" Phryne responded, removing her hands from her belly as she spoke. She'd been standing for almost twenty whole minutes, which her body had not yet begun to object to. Though she felt quite confident that it probably would. Soon. "I wonder what's in this one" she said keenly, reaching for another box, which she drew towards her. Dot watched Phryne open the box with the eager eyes of a child on Christmas morning, and smiled.

Phryne and Dot spent the next hour or so opening the boxes and sorting through the items they contained. They did so in perfect contentment, offering the occasional comment about an item they had just unwrapped from the delicate tissue paper, or another elated remark. They were only drawn from their conversation on a single occasion by Mr Butler, who came upstairs to advise Miss Fisher that her evening gown had arrived from Madame Fleuri's. Phryne thanked him for the information, declined Dot's offer of trying it on (stating that she trusted Madame's judgement), and swiftly returned to her task. Dot and Mr Butler shared a look and smiled, before the kindly butler departed and Dot returned her attentions to assisting Miss Phryne.

Dot, who had not been with Phryne on either of her shopping trips, found herself examining the baby clothes with curiosity and interest as she sorted through them. Although she had many younger siblings, the clothes that the Williams babies had worn had always been simple garments made by their mother or grandmother from old clothes or cheap fabric, which were subsequently handed down the generations. Dot swore that she'd seen her sister's youngest son in a romper made from material stretching back at least three generations. And so, seeing these beautifully made clothes which were new, pristine and immaculately stitched, was something she was not accustomed to. She had quickly got used to the fine clothes Miss Phryne wore, which she had been terrified of damaging when she had first entered her employ. She remembered her employer finding her tearfully attempting to clean coffee out of one of her evening dresses, having carelessly knocked it over as she was repairing a torn seam. Miss Phryne had seen the stained dress and guilt on the countenance of her companion, but her first question was whether Dot was alright. Her kind enquiry and caring tone had prompted Dot to burst into tears and confess all to Miss Phryne, who had listened attentively but cut her off once she started to speak quickly and her panic increased. Dot remembered Miss Phryne assuring her that it was an accident, that accidents happened and that it was perfectly alright, and that it was only a dress. Sensing that Dot believed she was simply being polite, Phryne had then proceeded to lift the expensive garment off the table and throw it into the bin as one would general kitchen waste, before approaching her companion with a warm smile. "You should see what I've spilled on my dresses, Dot dear" she had said warmly. "Please don't worry yourself about it. I'm not cross, it's only a dress" she had said with ease and sincerity that Dot had instantly believed. "It's perfectly alright."

Phryne, who had noticed Dot's sudden reflective mood, turned from the white cotton baby gown she was holding and considered her companion, who appeared to be as affected by the clothes as she was. Although Phryne had examined and carefully selected each garment before she purchased it, she had not felt able (by time and circumstance) to consider each item in as much detail as she wanted to. She was conscious of the time, the location, and the shop assistants, as well as her nervousness and unfamiliarity in such a setting. But now she was in the privacy of her own home with one of her closest friends beside her, she did not feel inhibited by any of those factors, and took her time exploring each article of clothing as she unfolded it; the fabric, the colour, the design, the detailing, each factor was something she considered and explored before committing the item to memory and folding it as carefully as she could once more. The thing that struck her most about the clothes was how small they were; impossibly small, almost. Though when she had mentioned this concern to Sheila, the kindly older woman had assured her that the sizes were correct, and not to worry as 'babies are prone to growing rather quickly'. Phryne smiled fondly at the memory of the time she spent with Sheila, and allowed herself a moment to bask in the relief she felt at the knowledge that she would be with her just before the baby was born. Whilst she greatly appreciated the fact that Sheila would be with her to guide and to advise, she was also reassured by the knowledge that Jack's kind, experienced mother would be here to support him and assist him if something were to happen to her before or during the delivery. Phryne swallowed hard and stared at the tiny gown in her hands, and found herself wondering if she'd ever see her baby wear it. The sombre thought prompted her to feel in desperate need of a distraction, and so she turned towards her companion, who was currently staring at a white and light blue romper that Phryne had taken an instant liking to.

"I bought about a dozen of those, too" Phryne admitted, the sound of her voice prompting Dot to turn towards her and blink.

"It's lovely, Miss" Dot said gently, as she examined the garment once more. "Do you think the baby's going to be a boy?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment and shrugged.

"I have no idea" Phryne responded. She quickly realised that Dot had assumed she had a suspicion about the baby's sex due to the amount of rompers she had purchased. "But girls can wear rompers too" she said gently. "They seem comfortable and warm, and don't inhibit movement" she added, before returning her attention to the gown which she was holding, which she began to fold. "Not that this baby would ever deign have its movements inhibited" she added fondly. "It's far too active" she stated with affection. Dot smiled gently and nodded. Although she had never considered putting a baby girl in a romper, she agreed with Miss Phryne's notion, and found her gaze drifting over the stacks of baby clothes, which consisted of gowns and dresses and rompers in white, cream, yellow, pink and blue. They were well-made, beautifully designed, and probably very expensive. And so very, very small. "Everything you bought it so beautiful, Miss Phryne" Dot said gently. Phryne's eyes drifted over the garments and a small smile played on her lips.

"It wasn't just me, Dot" Phryne said warmly. "Jack and his mother helped" she explained. Dot smiled and nodded in understanding.

"You've got so many squares of fabric for the baby's nappies that I lost count" Dot declared, indicating towards three towering stacks near the clothes, which were reposed by the socks (at least three dozen pairs, surely?) and hats (six hats and fifteen bonnets. So far).

"Well I've been reliably informed that they will be required" Phryne breathed. "Though I must confess, I had more fun shopping for the clothes." Dot smiled.

"I'm sure you did, Miss" Dot responded, watching as Miss Phryne ran her fingers across the white nightgown with lace detailing. Her eyes were soft and pensive, and her expression was one which Dot could not define. "These clothes are lovely" Dot commended. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"They weren't all expensive" Phryne said quietly, her voice gentle and reflective. "Admittedly, I did buy some garments which were, but a lot of them were very reasonable" she explained. "They're much nicer than the clothes my sister and I wore when we were children" she added. "We were dressed in rags throughout our childhood" she stated. "Until I was taken away to England" she continued. "One of the first places my father made my mother take me was a high-end couturier's in Oxford Street" she informed Dot. "I spent what felt like days in that place, being spoken to and tended to so politely and so carefully, lest I be offended" she reflected. "I remember thinking the poor seamstress was going to burst into tears when she accidentally stuck me with a pin" she added, stroking the fabric of the baby gown with her fingers. "The clothes that were made for me were so fine and so expensive that I was almost too afraid to wear them" she explained. "But father ordered a whole wardrobe worth of garments me made for me, and so it was" she stated, before looking up and meeting Dot's gaze. "I don't want my child to grow up as I did, or to wear the clothes you and I endured in our youth" she explained. "But I don't want it to be spoiled either" she declared, before returning her attentions to the clothes before her. "I want it to be comfortable and happy and have everything that it needs" she said quietly, as she surveyed the items before her with a nervous eye. She felt Dot's hand on hers and she turned towards her.

"And it will be, Miss" Dot assured her confidently. Miss Phryne was right. The baby wouldn't grow up like she did, or wear the rags and hand-me-downs which Dot remembered from her own childhood. But Miss Phryne wouldn't allow it to be spoiled either. Although she was rich and liked nice clothes, she appreciated everything she had. And Dot felt confident that the baby would too. "The baby will have everything it needs, and everything will be ready" she assured her, meeting her gaze as she spoke. "And I'll help you" she added kindly. Phryne's expression softened and her eyes warmed, as she turned her hand over and entwined her fingers with Dot's.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne responded sincerely. Dot offered her a gentle smile and nodded, and watched as Phryne turned towards a stack of baby nightgowns which she had so carefully folded. "Now, where shall we put these?"

Phryne and Dot spent the next couple of minutes discussing the arrangements for the clothing, and quickly agreed upon a solution. For ease of access, the squares of fabric which would serve as nappies would be kept in the top left drawer of the chest of drawers on the left. Nightclothes and associated garments would be stored in the top right drawer, also for ease of access, and in anticipation of how frequently they would be used. The bottom left drawer contained blankets and the one beside it contained bedding. After reviewing the contents of the drawers once more (which, to Phryne's delight and relief, were almost full), the lady detective and her companion turned their attentions to the second chest of drawers. It was quickly agreed that the gowns and dresses would be kept in the top left drawer, with the rompers stored in the drawer beside it. The socks, hats, bonnets and tiny shoes were kept in the bottom right drawer, leaving only one unoccupied.

"The drawers are almost full" Dot said warmly. "Do you feel as though you have everything you need, Miss?" she asked tentatively.

"Almost" Phryne responded after a moment's consideration. "But there is still the wardrobe to fill" she said, looking towards the tall, dark-wooden piece of furniture, and smiling at Dot.

Although Miss Phryne's words and expression were light and teasing, Dot was not altogether certain that she was joking. But she smiled and nodded in response all the same, and turned her attentions to another white box. For a moment she wondered if they had somehow missed one, but she vaguely recognised this one from the other room, and opened it carefully. Inside it was a handmade blanket, two tiny cardigans, several pairs of socks and a bonnet. They were knitted by an experienced hand, and were beautiful. Phryne, who noticed Dot's quietness, turned towards her companion, and found herself staring at the familiar box, which caused her expression to soften as she smiled gently. It was the box which Sheila had given her, which contained items that she had so lovingly made for her grandchild.

"They're lovely, aren't they?" Phryne asked gently, her eyes remaining on the contents of the box. Dot looked up at her and nodded.

"They're beautiful" Dot replied, holding the box reverently; from the expression on her face and the warmth of her tone, they clearly meant a great deal to Miss Phryne. "Were they a gift, Miss?"

"Yes" Phryne replied gently. "From Sheila" she added warmly, as she took a step towards Dot and reached into the box, feeling the soft blanket between her fingers. A sudden thought came to her and she looked up at her companion with a gentle but confident expression. "Dot" she began, prompting her friend to look up at her expectantly. "I was hoping that the baby could be wrapped in this blanket" she explained. Phryne felt conscious of her words and her request, and wondered if they seemed at all strange to Dot. "When it's born, I mean" she added hastily, as she struggled to put her desires into words. "I would like the first thing the baby is wrapped in to be the blanket that its grandmother made for it" she explained. Dot held her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Miss" Dot responded gently. Phryne held her gaze for a moment and considered her next words carefully before continuing.

"Would you…" Phryne began tentatively, as she attempted to convey her wishes without upsetting Dot. "Would you please let Jack know" she continued, "if I can't" she explained, her voice calm and soft. Dot's lips parted slightly and she looked up at Phryne with wide eyes.

"Yes, Miss" Dot replied, her voice slightly choked. "But I won't need to, because you'll be able to tell him yourself" she assured her. Phryne offered Dot a small smile and nodded, but did not reply to her response. Instead she removed her hand from the box picked up another small box tied with a ribbon, which contained the rattle Sheila had bought for the baby, and she placed it carefully inside larger box.

"Perhaps we could keep these things together" Phryne asked, as she removed her hand from the box and gestured towards it. "In the bottom drawer?" she suggested. Dot nodded and put the lid back onto the box, and began to secure the ribbon once more.

"Yes, Miss" Dot agreed, as she carefully tied the ribbon and laid it down gently in the bottom drawer, which she closed, before rising to her feet. Phryne, who sought to change the sombre mood, picked up the cat toy which Jack had bought for the baby and placed it on Dot's shoulder. Her companion gasped and turned towards her, quickly smiling as she realised what the item was.

"And where should we put this?" Phryne asked gently.

"Where would you like to put it, Miss?" asked Dot, whose voice and expression were no longer marred with grave concern. Phryne smiled warmly and considered the question for a few moments.

"I think I know precisely where this belongs" Phryne said gently, before turning on the spot and carrying the ginger toy cat towards the crib. Dot watched as Phryne placed her hand on the carved front of the crib, before reaching inside and placing the toy in the top corner, so its little face was looking towards them. Phryne smiled gently and leaned back from the crib, satisfied with her choice of location, before walking towards Dot with a confident expression. "And, finally, for the books" Phryne declared, as she walked towards her companion and turned her attentions to the two dozen books she had either purchased or found from her own childhood. "I don't think there will be much to discuss about where these will be going" she said lightly, as she and Dot picked up an armful of books each and carried them towards the bookshelves.

Phryne and Dot were just putting the last of the books into place on the bookcase to the left of the fireplace when a familiar knock upon the door prompted them to turn around.

"Apologies for the interruption, Miss" Mr Butler said to Phryne from outside the door, as though he were concerned that entering the room may be inappropriate. "I was wondering if you would care for lunch?" he asked politely.

Phryne, who was feeling rather ravenous, looked down at her wristwatch and was surprised to find that it was almost one o'clock.

"Yes please, Mr B" Phryne responded promptly. "Dot and I have just finished putting the last of the things away" she advised. Mr Butler smiled gently and nodded in understanding.

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes, Miss" Mr Butler advised. Phryne thanked him and he departed.

"Well" Phryne said with an accomplished sigh. "I think we've done rather well, Dot" she stated. "Though the room does seem a little bare" she remarked, as her eyes drifted across it. Dot, who did not share Miss Phryne's view, understood her meaning, and nodded. "I think it needs some more art" she assessed. "And I'll need to acquire some things to go on these shelves too" she stated. Phryne had always found the sight of a bare shelf to be one which induced sadness. "Not necessarily books…" she considered.

"Alright, Miss" Dot agreed amiably. "We could go into the city together during the week, if you'd like to?" she asked. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gratefully at her companion.

"I would" Phryne responded sincerely. "Thank you, Dot" she added. Dot smiled.

"Would you like to go downstairs, Miss?" asked Dot, who was both surprised and concerned that Phryne had been standing for the past hour and a half. "We could have some tea before lunch?"

Phryne, who was rather keen to sit down, was easily convinced by the offer of tea, and followed her companion out of the nursery, looking inside once more as she closed the door quietly behind her.

After enjoying a most delicious lunch consisting of quiche Lorraine, salad russe and potato salad, Phryne retreated to the parlour with a tall glass of lemon squash, feeling weary and sated. She glanced up at the clock on the mantel as she entered, which advised her that it was quarter-past one, and she found herself experiencing a renewed sense of exhaustion. They needed to leave at six o'clock to attend the Mayor's Ball at the Town Hall, which meant that she only had four hours or so until she needed to get ready. The knowledge wearied her further, and Phryne walked slowly towards the table, picking up her copies of _The Woman Worker_ and _Women's Own_ and turning to face her companion.

"I'm feeling rather tired, Dot. I think I'll go upstairs and lie down for a while" Phryne advised, much to Dot's surprise. But the young woman quickly suppressed all signs of said surprise from her countenance, and nodded in encouragement.

"Yes, Miss" she responded. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just sleep" Phryne assured her warmly. "Though if I sleep past five, I'd be grateful if you would wake me" she added. "Not that I imagine I will" she advised her.

Dot, who believed that Miss Phryne was more tired than she realised, nodded in agreement.

"Sleep well, Miss" she responded sincerely. Phryne smiled and nodded in response before walking out of the parlour and heading up the stairs.

Phryne walked into her room and closed the curtains, placing her drink and magazines on her bedside table and turning on the light, before kicking off her shoes and easing herself beneath the covers. She didn't even have time to open the cover of one of her magazines before sleep claimed her, and she was quickly deep in slumber beneath the purple sheets.

Contrary to Phryne's beliefs concerning how tired she was, she did sleep well and soundly throughout the afternoon, and was surprised when she realised the time. It was quarter to five.

Phryne blinked in surprise and pushed herself up into a sitting position, which immediately prompted her formerly slumbering baby to announce that it too was awake, and it began to kick her soundly. Unfortunately for Phryne, the primary target of said kicks was her bladder, which prompted her to push the covers swiftly aside and hurry into the bathroom.

After attending to the urgent situation her baby caused, Phryne walked towards the bathtub and bent down to secure the plug; which had become increasingly more difficult, especially in recent weeks. Not that she wanted to admit it, of course. Instead, she secured the plug in its place and pushed herself up into a standing position with only a small groan, before turning on the hot tap and pouring a generous quality of her favourite chestnut blossom scent into the running water. The bathroom as quickly filled with delightful exotic scented plumes of vapour, which Phryne inhaled deeply and contently, as she began to remove her clothing, which she threw rather unceremoniously over a chair beside the bathtub.

Dot, who had heard the sound of running water, knocked and then entered Phryne's bedroom, carrying a silver salver on which reposed a tall glass of iced lemon squash and a plate of passionfruit biscuits which Mr Butler had just made. She laid the silver salver down on Phryne's bedside table and walked towards the bathroom, knocking just as the taps were turned off.

"Come in, Dot" called Phryne, prompting her companion to enter the room.

Dot found Miss Phryne perched on the edge of the bath and wrapped in her favourite black kimono, as she drew her hand through the clouded, exotic-smelling waters. She looked up at her companion with a warm expression and bright eyes; she appeared much recovered after her much-needed rest.

"I've brought you some more lemon squash, Miss, and some of Mr Butler's passionfruit biscuits" Dot advised. Phryne smiled contently.

"Thank you, Dot" she responded sincerely. Dot nodded in response.

"I know the Inspector will be back soon, Miss" Dot said tentatively. "But would you like me to help you with your dress?" she asked. "I've hung it up in your dressing room for you" she advised.

Phryne knew that Dot still felt a little uncomfortable being in the bedroom if Jack was present, certainly if he was getting dressed. And so, to spare her companion's concerns and to enable her to head home at a reasonable hour, she politely declined.

"That's alright, Dot. I'll be perfectly fine this evening" Phryne assured her warmly. "The dress shouldn't provide any issues" she advised. "Why don't head home early tonight, and spend some time with Hugh?" she suggested kindly. "I know he's been working night shifts as of late" she added, knowing that her companion had missed the company of her husband. "Ask Mr B to drive you" she offered warmly. Dot stared at her for a moment as she considered the suggestion.

"Are you sure, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively.

"I am positive" Phryne replied confidently, offering her companion a reassuring smile. Dot smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" she responded sincerely. "But if you do need anything-"

"I'll be fine" Phryne assured her warmly. "Less worrying, more fun" she gently commanded, offering her a smile as she spoke. Dot blushed slightly and she nodded.

"I hope you have a lovely evening, Miss" Dot said sincerely.

"Thank you" Phryne returned. "You too" she added. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning" she assured her. Dot nodded.

"Goodbye, Miss" she responded.

"Goodbye" Phryne called, waving with her free hand, as Dot slowly closed the bathroom door behind her.

Phryne eased herself off the edge of the bath and loosened the tie on her robe, before throwing the garment over the chair with her discarded clothing, and immersing herself into the hot, scented waters.

Fifteen minutes later, Phryne was laying back in the hot water, her head tilted back slightly, her body entirely relaxed. She felt calm and peaceful and completely content. Even though the baby was moving and kicking excitedly inside her, which it always did when she bathed. But the movements, although strong and erratic, were comforting to her, and she found herself resting her hand upon the side of her belly, which prompted the baby to kick her palm firmly. Phryne, who was calm and satisfied and reassured by the baby's active and confident movements, found herself relaxing almost completely. In fact, had it not been for the sound of the bedroom door opening (by the only person who would enter without knocking), she felt distinctly aware of the fact that she might have actually fallen asleep. But she did not. Instead, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the closed door, as she listened to the sounds of familiar footsteps in the bedroom.

"Jack?" Phryne called, as she stared at the door. There was a brief pause in the movement in the room, before the sound of approaching footsteps greeted Phryne's ears, and she smiled gently in anticipation, as the bathroom door opened and Jack Robinson stood on the threshold.

"Phryne" Jack returned, his eyes holding hers, as she smiled up at him from the tub. The water was cloudy and fragrant and concealed most of her body – with the exception of her rounded belly, which was just visible from above the surface of the water. As was Phryne's hand, which was resting gently upon it; which was, from Jack's experience, a sign that the baby was moving. The sight made Jack's heart race and his expression softened.

"You can come in, you know" Phryne said invitingly, for clarity's sake. Jack had removed his jacket and was standing before her in his white shirt and waistcoat, which was an entrancing sight. And she didn't intend for him to deprive her of the privilege of appreciating it for a single moment.

Jack, who understood that Phryne had a ritual she adhered to in the morning and before getting ready for events, had wished to remain respectful of it, but accepted her invitation and walked into the room. Phryne watched him intently as he sat on the edge of the bath and looked down upon her, his eyes never leaving hers. Phryne sought a strong urge to pull him in. She found herself absent-mindedly wondering how he would react, but her mischievous musings were silenced immediately by the actions of her husband.

Jack's gaze slowly drifted from Phryne's eyes to her belly, where it rested for a moment, before he reached out a hand and placed it over her bare skin. Phryne's breathing deepened at the contact and she closed her eyes contently, as she felt Jack's finger splay out across her rounded belly. The room was quiet and calm, with the only sound disturbing the silence being the gentle rippling of the water, which Jack was disturbing through his ministrations. Ministrations which, as Phryne expected they would, prompted the baby to remove its attentions from her lower belly and aim directly for its father's palm, which it kicked soundly. Phryne heard Jack's breath catch in his throat and she looked up at him. She was about to make a light remark when she noticed the warmth and emotion in his eyes as he stared at her belly, and she found the words vanishing from her lips. Instead, she moved her own hand up from beneath the water and laid it gently over his, causing droplets of water to trickle down his hand and onto her belly as the baby continued to move excitedly inside her. Jack looked up at her and met her gaze with a look which took her breath away and rendered her (very uncharacteristically) devoid of speech for a short while. After just under a minute, she began to speak.

"The rocking chair and the baby clothes we bought in Sydney arrived today" Phryne said gently. She watched as a look of mild confusion momentarily marred Jack's features.

"I thought it wasn't arriving until late next week?" he asked, confusion present in his tone.

"So did I" Phryne replied. "Apparently a client living in Melbourne ordered some items which were required urgently, and so our order was couriered with theirs" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding and smiled gently, as Phryne began to stroke his hand tenderly with her fingertips. His breath hitched. "Dot and I put the baby's things away" Phryne said suddenly, addressing his hand as she spoke. "The clothes and blankets and other things" she added for clarity. There were a few moments of silence as Phryne stared at Jack's hand, which she was still stroking gently. Jack waited patiently until she spoke next. "The drawers are almost full, but it still feels like there is so much we still need" she explained quietly. Jack nodded gently in understanding.

"Why don't we go into the nursery tomorrow, consider what we have, and decide what we still need?" Jack suggested kindly. "We can go into the city together on Saturday" he offered. Phryne's expression softened and she met his gaze. She had wondered whether he would remark on how much she (they) had already bought, but he did not. And this did not surprise her.

"I'd like that" Phryne replied warmly. "Dot said she'd come shopping with me one day next week. So I shall have two trips" she declared proudly. Jack smiled.

"Oh dear" Jack said, feigning seriousness. "At least the city has a few days to prepare itself" he added with a smirk. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence and splashed him playfully with her free hand. She saw a mischievous twinkle in his eye as she did so, which completely overrode his raised eyebrows.

"I thought we might acquire some more art for the walls" Phryne said casually, as she placed her hand back in the hot water. "And possibly a rug for beside the fireplace?" she suggested. Jack nodded gently in agreement. "The bookcases are looking rather bare too, so perhaps we could find some more books and other items?" she suggested. "I want the room to be…" she continued, breaking off as she struggled to select the correct word. "Homely" she said eventually, lowering her eyes back towards his hand, which he suspected was because she felt embarrassed. "I suppose" she added casually, her voice low and quiet. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Then that's what we'll do" Jack replied, his voice kind and soothing. Phryne's eyes drifted up from his hand to his face, and their eyes met. Her expression relaxed considerably and she smiled.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. Jack nodded again. "And how has your day been?" she asked tentatively. Jack had been expecting the question, and met her gaze with a confident expression as he delivered his answer.

"The forensic reports came back early this morning" Jack began. "Frederick Burn's fingerprints were all over your file – which I have since returned to Dr MacMillan – as well as the lockpick and money found on the nurse" he stated. "I re-interviewed and subsequently charged Mr Burn this morning" Jack explained carefully. "He was bailed until his Court appearance on Tuesday morning" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding and waited for him to continue. "I also obtained a warrant to search his property, which myself and three of my men did in the early afternoon" he explained. Phryne sensed some hesitance in his voice, and she stroked his hand which still rested upon her rounded belly. The baby, who appeared to respond to the sound of Jack's voice, continued to kick and move excitedly inside her belly.

"And?" Phryne encouraged. Jack swallowed. He didn't want to concern Phryne, but he certainly did not intend on lying to her.

"We found many photographs of you" Jack explained gently. Phryne appeared unsurprised by the news.

"How many is 'many'?" she asked. Jack hesitated.

"Over a hundred" he informed her. Phryne's eyes widened slightly. "And judging by the…" he began, his eyes drifting down towards her belly, where he hesitated. Phryne's expression softened.

"The 'size of me', Inspector?" Phryne offered, adopting a light tone. Jack met her gaze instantly, and appeared most relieved that she was not offended. In fact, she was smiling.

"Yes" Jack said slowly. "Judging from the… progression of your pregnancy which is shown in the photographs" he continued politely, "he's been following you for the past two months at least" he explained. Phryne sighed and nodded.

"I saw him a few times, of course, but wasn't suspicious. I've long to used to him following me" she explained to Jack, who nodded in understanding. "I wasn't aware that he was quite so…"

"Obsessed" Jack stated. Phryne looked up at him.

"Dedicated" she offered. Jack held her gaze. Clearly he did not agree.

"I have given him strict bail conditions which prohibit him from getting within one hundred yards of you, and he is not allowed within a mile of the house" Jack informed her. Phryne found herself feeling touched by the sentiment, and she smiled gently.

"Thank you" she said modestly. Jack nodded in response.

"But if you do see him – at the house, or at all" Jack began, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "I'd appreciate it if you told me" he said gently. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"Of course" she responded sincerely. Jack believed her.

"Thank you" he replied gratefully. Phryne offered him a gentle smile.

"I suppose I should get out this bath so that you can get ready too" Phryne said gently, as she began to stroke his hand once more.

"No, take your time-"

"I've taken my time" Phryne reassured him. "Far too much time" she added lightly. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?" he asked kindly. Phryne met his gaze.

"Only about six hours' worth" she responded lightly. Jack found himself feeling relieved, and nodded in response.

"Good" he replied. Phryne smiled and removed her hand from his, before sitting up in the bathtub, bracing herself on the sides using her hands as she began to rise from the water, prompting Jack to stand.

"I agree" Phryne responded as she stood up, causing water to cascade down her body as she rose, staring directly into Jack's eyes as she did so.

Jack had an ability which no other man she had ever met had ever displayed before, and which she appreciated greatly: he was able to look her directly in the eye when she stood completely naked before him, his gaze not even wavering. Phryne knew that he appreciated her body, and she had quickly realised that his appreciation extended to her growing belly, which relieved but did not surprise her; when she considered her previous concerns about how he would feel about her changing shape in hindsight, she found it almost laughable that she was worried about how he would react or what he would think. And odd, too, that she had been concerned about it in the first place: Phryne Fisher was not the type of person who worried about what other people thought of her, certainly not men. But then again, Jack was not most people. And he was the exception to almost every rule she had ever made. Rules which she delighted in destroying, and not just for him. For them.

All three of them.

Phryne was considering this thought when she felt Jack slowly approach her, and wrap a large white bath towel which she hadn't noticed him acquire around her body. She drew the towel across her and held it to her chest, and accepted the hand he offered her as she got out of the bathtub, standing next to him upon the tiled floor and looking up at him.

"Are you quite sure you're feeling up to attending?" Jack asked gently, his tone imbued with kindness and care. He knew Phryne wanted to demonstrate her strength and ability to maintain her normal lifestyle, but he also knew that she was tired, sore and had a rather emotionally fraught week. He did not want her to feel obligated to attend.

"Yes" Phryne stated with conviction. Her answer was neither spoken in annoyance or frustration. In fact, there was a gentleness to her voice, despite the confidence of her answer. "If I feel unwell or if I do need to come home, I will tell you" she assured him, anticipating his next question. Jack held her gaze and nodded gratefully in response. Phryne's expression softened. "Though we won't be going anywhere unless we both start to get ready" she said lightly, as she walked past him and towards a chair beside the bathtub, where she collected her robe. But not, Jack noticed, the rest of her discarded clothing. He smiled again and looked up as she walked towards the door. "Let me know if you need any assistance" Phryne said lightly, her voice low and sultry, as she headed out of the door. Jack stared at her and suppressed a smile. And a comment.

"I'll just remove the plug then, shall I?" Jack asked lightly, gesturing towards the full bath.

"If you would" Phryne called over her shoulder, before turning her head to look at him. "You are already wet, after all" she teased, before dropping the towel to the floor just before she closed the bathroom door behind her. Jack smirked and suppressed a laugh as he turned back towards the bathtub. And removed the plug.

Phryne smiled to herself as she walked into the bedroom, wrapping her robe around her as she headed into her dressing room. She quickly located her gown, which Dot had kindly hung up for her on one of the rails closest to the door. It was beautiful; a full-length evening gown in dark purple chiffon – a fabric which Madame had assured her would be both light and cool. She was carrying enough extra weight without having to worry about her garments, and lately, she found herself becoming very warm quite suddenly and quite frequently, in spite of the coldness of the weather. She'd had to discard her bedsheets several times in the past week or so, throwing them off herself in frustration, which she had worried would begin to annoy Jack. But it hadn't. In fact, he hadn't even mentioned it. Not once. The only sign she had that he had even registered her doing so was when, on one particularly cold morning earlier in the week when she had discarded the bedsheets in the middle of the night, she awoke to find herself wrapped in a thin blanket (one which was kept on the chaise lounge in the bedroom). It had been before he had left for work, and she'd woken up smelling his cologne and natural scent upon it. She'd sighed contently and fallen asleep almost immediately once more.

Phryne smiled fondly at the memory as she made her way through her dressing room, selecting champagne stockings, black silk undergarments, matching Louis heels and a black clutch bag with silver applique and detailing. She then reached the back of the room where she kept her coats, furs and cloaks, and found herself scrutinising them closely. Although the fabric of the dress was light and cool, she knew that the evening was cold, and would grow colder as the hours wore on. She therefore selected her black fox fur-trimmed cloak, which would the weather and match her outfit quite nicely.

When Jack entered the bedroom fifteen minutes later, having enjoyed a brief shower, he found Phryne standing before her long mirror, hair and make-up perfectly applied, dressed in her black silk underwear, stockings and shoes, struggling with a beautiful purple dress. She was attempting to secure some of the clasps and buttons at the back of the dress, but the dress appeared to be putting up quite a fight.

"Phryne?" Jack called gently, securing his towel around his hips as he walked towards her. "Do you need some help?"

"No" Phryne replied quietly. "Thank you" she added hastily. "I'm alright, I've almost – damn" she hissed. Whatever Phryne felt she 'almost' had, she clearly hadn't. Jack watched her for a few moments as she attempted to unsuccessfully secure the dress.

It was an off the shoulder full length evening gown made from dark purple chiffon, which was light and cool and very comfortable. The dress came in at the waist (a feature Phryne was surprised to find that she still had), and the material flowed out over her rounded middle, modestly revealing her rounded belly. It was stylish, elegant and very formal. And, in Jack's opinion, beautiful. He watched Phryne struggle once more with the clasps and found himself unable to simply stand back and not offer his assistance.

"Phryne" Jack repeated, his voice low and gentle, as she stepped up behind her. Phryne looked at his reflection in her mirror. "Let me help you" he encouraged. Words of instinctive protest formed themselves on Phryne's lips, but as she looked into his reflected eyes, she found herself about as able to utter them as she was to secure the dress. She looked up at him over her shoulder.

"I almost had it" she declared.

"I know" Jack responded immediately.

"It's just…" she began, turning back to the mirror once more and looking at the dress, and placing one hand on the side of her rounded belly, which drew the material closer to her changing form. "I'm not quite as flexible as I used to be" she admitted reluctantly. "I can't quite manage the clasps at the back" she said quietly. Perhaps she was a little hasty in declining Dot's offer of assistance. Though she had never struggled with a dress before.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, knowing how much she hated appearing vulnerable or dependent, especially when it came to something relating to her pregnancy. "May I?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded gently in response, wordlessly assenting. Jack turned his attentions to the back of her gown, which was almost completely secured, with the exception of three buttons and two clasps. He began to secure the first button and frowned in confusion. "Why are there so many clasps and buttons?" he asked, utterly perplexed. "It would be easier to escape City Gaol than this gown" he added, hoping that levity would relax Phryne. And, from the amused laugh that followed his remark, he quickly realised that his attempt was successful.

"I'd take that up with the Governor of City Gaol if I were you" Phryne teased. "The dress needs to be secure" she explained patiently.

"It's certainly secure" Jack agreed, as he did up the second button and moved onto the third, which he quickly secured, despite it being impossibly small. Phryne smiled gently in response and found herself relaxing considerably. Though she wasn't quite able to rid herself of her current embarrassment.

"Thank you, Jack" she said quietly, her voice gentle and sincere. Jack secured the clasps and ran his hand gently down her back, before standing slightly closer to her and placing his lips to her cheek.

"You're welcome" he responded, his voice so low it was almost a whisper, which sent shivers up Phryne's spine. And when he pressed his lips to her cheek and kissed her gently, she felt quite certain that she would melt beneath his touch. And when Jack began to trail kisses from her cheek down her neck and towards her bare shoulder, she found herself rapidly losing her thought process.

Though one, thankfully, still remained.

"I may need you to help me out of this dress later" Phryne said, her voice somewhat breathless. She felt Jack chuckle lightly against her skin as he continued to trail kisses down her neck, as his hand drifted over her rounded belly and caressed it affectionately as he pressed himself up against her, prompting Phryne to place her hand over his and lean her head back against his shoulder, finding herself completely lost.

"Anything to oblige, Miss Fisher" Jack said, his voice low and husky as he kissed her repeatedly, making his way from her shoulder back up her neck and towards her cheek.

"You…" Phryne began, somewhat breathlessly. "You need to get dressed" she stated, despite her body practically screaming its protests. Jack hummed in agreement against her skin, but continued to kiss her, his strong hand exploring her belly, sending waves of electricity through Phryne's body. "You… Jack…" she breathed, before sighing deeply and leaning against him. She could feel his bare skin against the back of the dress and against her hands and neck, and it took everything she had not to tear her dress off herself.

Jack, sensing that both he and Phryne were rapidly losing control, pressed one final, lingering kiss to her forehead, before running his hand gently across her abdomen and off her body, and taking a few steps back so that they were a safe distance apart. Phryne turned on the spot to face him, and Jack found that her eyes were dark and heavy with lust, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving.

They stared at each other for some time, neither of them moving or uttering a word, as they both knew that the wrong (or, Phryne considered, right) action would mean that neither of them would be able to attend anything that evening. Other than their bed, of course. Phryne inhaled deeply and somehow managed to regain her self-control, which was a herculean task indeed. Especially given the way Jack was looking at her.

"I think you should get dressed" Phryne repeated, her tone gentle but more assured than it had been before. Jack nodded in agreement and walked wordlessly towards his wardrobe, whilst Phryne headed across the room and towards her dressing table, knowing that she needed to put some distance between them.

Because if she saw him wearing only a towel once more she definitely would not be able to control herself.

Phryne spent the next ten minutes placing considerable effort into selecting a burette (eventually settling on a white gold, diamond and amethyst one which she arranged accordingly), before matching it with a silver and amethyst necklace, earrings and ring. Satisfied with the result, she refreshed her lipstick and her powder, considered her reflection with a smile, and rose from her seat. The material of her dress draped elegantly over her growing belly, and felt cool and comfortable and completely unrestricting, allowing her to move with ease. Or, at least, as much ease as she could.

Phryne collected her cloak and clutch bag from the bed and walked towards Jack, who was straightening his tie in the mirror on the inside door of his wardrobe. He was wearing a black dinner suit with a white shirt and waistcoat and black tie, and Phryne found the sight of him to be most pleasing. Despite her strong carnal desires, she was able to prevent herself from tearing the tie (and the rest of his clothing) from his body, which was largely due to her awareness of the time.

"It's quarter to six" Phryne advised Jack, the sound of her voice prompting him to lower his hands from his (perfectly straight) tie and turn towards her. Phryne ran her eyes appreciatively across his face, having enjoyed the sight of his body covertly when he had been busying himself with his tie. She adored Jack in evening wear. And from the look in his eyes as their gaze met, he felt the same way about her.

"You look beautiful" Jack said, with such warmth and sincerity that Phryne found herself smiling in response.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gently. "So do you" she stated assuredly. Jack offered her a polite smile. "Are you ready?" she asked. Jack nodded in response. "Then let's go to the ball" she said warmly, before walking confidently past him and towards the door, which she opened, offering him a smile which Jack felt could breach several indecency laws, before heading across the landing and towards the staircase.

After Jack had helped Phryne into her coat, they farewelled Mr Butler, with the lady detective urging him not to wait up for them (mainly because she was formulating some _very_ specific plans for Jack for when they got home, and she felt confident that the inspector would not wish their kindly butler to overhear their… activities). Phryne and Jack then walked out of the house and towards the Hispano, which Phryne entrusted into Jack's capable hands. He opened the passenger door for her and offered her his hand as she got into the vehicle, before closing the door behind her and walking around the car to get into the driver's seat. Jack then drove them the fifteen minute journey on the cold Melbourne evening towards the Mayor's Ball, which was being held at the Town Hall.

As Jack parked the Hispano outside the Town Hall, Phryne looked up at the large building, which she had always found to be inadequately named. When she thought of town halls, she found herself considering the small, beeswax-polished floors of such modest buildings in England, which held bake sales and flower arranging events and fetes. The town halls of England seemed to be worlds apart from the architectural masterpiece that was Melbourne Town Hall. It was a magnificent building of cream-coloured stone, with tall pillars, large windows and impossibly high ceilings. The roof had many triangular features of dark slate, which almost bowed in acknowledgement of the clock tower, which was brightly lit even on the darkest of evenings, and kept perfect time. The entrance was large and grand, the steps (regrettably) many, and the windows tall and innumerable. It was a truly palatial building which Phryne approved of wholeheartedly, and she was thoroughly looking forward to the attending the Mayor's Ball.

The building itself was brightly lit and a hive of activity; yellow light shone out from the windows and the doors were open invitingly (despite being manned by several tall, strong and rather intimidating looking men, who Phryne strongly suspected were armed). Dozens of well-dressed people who formed what her aunt would call 'the crème of Melbourne society' alighted from their vehicles (assisted by chauffeurs and staff, of course) and walked confidently up the stone steps and towards the building. Phryne was so struck by the sight and the atmosphere, which still made her feel warm and excited even now, that she failed to register Jack getting out of the Hispano. It was only when he had opened her door for her and offered her his hand that she noticed him standing on the pavement, patiently waiting for her to descend. Phryne smiled warmly at him and accepted his hand, allowing him to assist her to the ground and onto the pavement. She wrapped her cloak around her and felt the warm fur trim against her neck, as she linked her arm through Jack's and walked confidently beside him, as he guided her up the tall stone steps, and towards the sound of voices and music.

Phryne and Jack waited patiently in a queue leading up the steps towards the entrance of the building. The queue was rather small, with only three couples ahead of them. The lady standing in front of Phryne was wearing a full-length black evening dress and a fascinator so large it was almost obscene, and was positively glittering with diamonds. Phryne looked towards Jack, who was staring ahead, casting his eyes calmly across the crowd. As she watched him closely and they continued to move forward, Phryne considered how Jack was never fazed or daunted by any of these events; he wasn't uncomfortable or awkward and he didn't complain, he simply accompanied her, and was a very patient, considerate and attentive escort. So much so, in fact, that Phryne had begun to fear that she was taking advantage of his kindness by dragging him to events which he really had no interest in attending. Although he had assured her this was not the case when she had advised him that he did not need to accompany her to any event he did not wish to attend, and that she was perfectly capable of attending by herself, Jack had immediately reassured her that he was happy to attend with her, and would continue to do so; whether this was out of a sense of duty or due to his concern given her pregnancy, Phryne could not tell, though she suspected it was a combination of both of these factors. Since revealing her pregnancy (and particularly since her condition had become physically apparent), Jack had become increasingly attentive and protective over her, in a way that she found to be reassuring and supportive, as opposed to oppressive and overbearing; she didn't think Jack could ever be either of the latter. She smiled gently at the thought and looked up at him, the tall, strong protective man beside her, who was enduring another social event which he undoubtedly found tedious solely for her benefit. Phryne held onto his arm tightly and stood closer next to him, so that her body was pressed to his, prompting him to turn towards her to make sure that she was alright. When he looked down upon her their gazes met, and she smiled serenely up at him. Jack returned the smile and placed his free hand over hers, stroking it tenderly, before leading her up the final few stone steps and towards the imposing but well-dressed doormen who were, Phryne quickly assessed, all armed.

Phryne presented the men with their invitation, which was closely scrutinised and then returned to her. She slipped the invitation back into her bag as the men stepped aside and gestured for them to enter, which they did, much to Phryne's relief. The evening was becoming distinctly chilly.

Once Phryne and Jack had stepped inside the resplendent building they were greeted by a young women in an unremarkable black dresses, who approached them with a smile and offered to assist Phryne with her cloak. Phryne accepted the offer and thanked her, allowing the attendant to remove the cloak, revealing the beautiful purple dress beneath, and her prominently rounded belly. The attendant's eyes drifted towards Phryne's belly and lingered there for a moment, before she met her gaze once more with a smile.

"If you'd like to follow me, Mr and Mrs Robinson, I'll escort you into the ballroom" the young woman said politely.

"Thank you" Jack replied, as Phryne linked her arm through his and they followed the younger woman biddably. "How does she know our names?" asked Jack quietly.

"Probably because she reads the society pages" Phryne returned, smiling politely at Lady Monkdale as she passed her; an elderly spinster whose views, like her attire, were firmly fixed in the early nineteenth century. She'd met her at one of her aunt's charity functions last year, and had feared the woman would suffer an apoplexy based on her reaction to her (admittedly daring) midnight blue satin dress. Lady Monkdale scrutinised her closely and nodded almost imperceptibly in response, prompting Phryne to bite back a laugh. Jack looked down at her suspiciously as they were led down the freshly-polished, tall-ceilinged corridor and towards the sound of music, glasses and laughter.

"Should I be worried?" Jack asked quietly. Phryne chuckled in response.

"Not at all, Jack dear" Phryne returned, amusement and sincerity present in her tone; the latter reassured Jack. Somewhat. "I'll be on my best behaviour" she assured him.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't provide me with much reassurance, Miss Fisher" Jack teased. Phryne looked up at him as they stepped over the threshold and into the ballroom, and smiled brightly at the amused smirk which was playing upon his lips. They thanked the attendant, who swiftly departed, and stepped into the room.

"I'll remember that remark later tonight, Jack Robinson" Phryne responded, as Jack considered her with a look between amusement and triumph. "When you'll be begging me to misbehave" she stated salaciously. Jack's smile faltered and he froze, staring at her with an expression somewhere between surprise and fear, which caused Phryne's smile to widen. She was very glad to know that she was still capable of shocking him. Especially in public. Jack recovered himself quickly and cleared his throat, before gesturing towards the large room.

"Shall we?" he suggested, his voice quiet and somewhat formal.

"Let's" Phryne agreed, as she pressed herself deliberately against him, and walked confidently beside him into the room.

The town hall's main reception room, which would tonight serve as the ballroom, was a stunning room of architectural design. It had a high ceiling with carvings of a simple but effective large floral design, from which four large crystal chandeliers hung, bathing the room in the most glorious light. The walls were tall and similarly engraved, with thick white pillars lining them at intervals of about six feet, separating them from the intricate tableaus which they boasted. The floor was of marble, and largely free from furniture, as the white-clothed tables and chairs within the room had been arranged against the walls, enabling the guests the maximum room for dancing and conversing, and the staff the maximum room for attending to the guests. White and yellow flowers adorned vases on each table, which were also decorated with candles which burned brightly and smelled of sweet vanilla. There was a large stone archway at the back of the room which led to a high-ceiling alcove, in which the band was playing beautifully, with their conductor standing tall before them.

The room itself was a hive of activity, with at least thirty tall men in identical black suits carrying silver salvers laden with various drinks and canapés to the guests who, at the moment, Phryne estimated to be at about one hundred. She and Jack looked curiously across the room, taking in the familiar and unfamiliar faces of Melbourne's elite, who all dressed in their finest formal attire (some of which really was quite extravagant), adding colours from black to blue and from red to pink to the otherwise cream, gold and stone-coloured room. The majority of the guests were standing with drinks in hand, talking to each other, but there were some groups who had already ventured towards the tables where they were hosting their own private council. About a dozen of the guests (who Phryne judged to all be below the age of thirty) were dancing to the music in a restrained and dignified manner, much to the approval of their elders, who watched and nodded and clapped as custom bade them. The room was filled with the typical sounds of music, chatter, laughter and clinking glasses, and Phryne found herself feeling deeply affected by the contagious atmosphere. It was exhilarating.

As Phryne and Jack walked through the room and considered their new surroundings, Phryne found herself quickly identifying several of the guests, including two actors, three high-ranking politicians, a prominent barrister and three titled individuals. She provided Jack with a brief but interesting history of each of them, including some rather memorable anecdotes (two of which would have made Jack blush, if he were prone to doing so). Instead he smirked and raised his eyebrows, eliciting a smile from her, as they headed across the room.

"Excuse me, Miss?" came a voice from Phryne's left, prompting her and Jack to stop walking and turn to face the speaker. It was a young man, no older than twenty-two or twenty-three, with light brown curly hair and soft blue eyes, who was smiling at Phryne warmly. His form of attire and the silver salver in his hands revealed him to be a waiter hired to attend to the guests for the evening, and Phryne smiled at him politely as she waited for him to continue. "Would you care for some orange juice?" he asked politely, removing a tall champagne flute filled with the aforementioned beverage from behind a row of alcoholic drinks, and offering it to her. It was the only glass of orange juice on the salver and, Phryne suspected, had been made by the waiter especially for her. She looked into his eyes and her expression softened. She was touched. "I'm sorry, Madam, I didn't mean to be presumptive" the young man added hastily. "Of course, if you would prefer something-"

"Oh, no, this is perfect, thank you" Phryne said quickly, her voice warm and sincere, as she reached her hand out towards the glass he was offering her. She met his gaze and smiled at him kindly, hoping to ease his nerves somewhat; he was visibly anxious, but very kindly and attentive. "As much as I would love to accept champagne" she added with a feigned sigh, in an attempt to relax him somewhat. It was mildly effective. "Is this your first event?" she asked. The young man blushed and averted his eyes from hers.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked quietly.

"Not because of you" Phryne reassured him, as she lowered her eyes to his chest. "Your suit is clearly brand new, as are your tie and gloves" she explained, as she rose her glass. "And your kindness is very much appreciated" she stated warmly. The young man blushed and nodded, before stepping forward and offering the tray to Jack, who picked up a tumbler of whiskey, which Phryne gazed at longingly for a moment.

"That's… no trouble at all, Madam" the waiter assured her, blushing as he spoke. "If you require anything – anything at all – during the evening, please do let me know" he encouraged. Phryne smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, I will" Phryne replied politely. "It was lovely to meet you" she added sincerely.

"And you" the young waiter added, before nodding politely to Jack, who thanked him, and disappearing towards a crowd of laughing older men with empty glasses.

"What a nice young man" Phryne said with approval, as she drew the orange juice to her lips. "I've never drunk this from a champagne flute before" she commented moments before she sipped. Jack smiled as he watched her.

"Yes, he was" Jack agreed, as he held his whiskey in his hand. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked gently.

"Phryne!" came a familiar voice before the lady detective could respond, "and Jack, hello!" came the voice of Lord Raymond-Lance, a jovial older gentleman who was very fond of the two detectives; a feeling which was reciprocated.

"Arthur" Phryne greeted warmly, as he walked up to her and embraced her, bravely defying all social convention and holding her close. Phryne smiled and returned the embrace, whilst being mindful not to spill freshly squeezed orange juice down his back. There were some conventions which really out not be broken. After a few moments they leaned out of the embrace and Lord Raymond-Lance considered her with a smile, his eyes drifting down to her belly, and widening slightly. "You are radiant, as always, my dear" he stated sincerely, placing his hand gently on her arm as he smiled at her. "You look so well" he commended. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" she replied, smiling politely. Lord Raymond-Lance nodded once more, before turning his attentions towards Jack.

"Jack! How are you?" he asked keenly, shaking Jack's free hand and smiling up at him.

"Very well, thank you" Jack responded.

"Good, good, very glad to hear it" Lord Raymond-Lance declared. "I hope you're acceding to every one of Phryne's demands, and accepting defeat as inevitable" he said, his tone almost serious. "I certainly did when my wife was expecting" he added with a smile. Jack supressed a smirk and watched as Phryne raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Just giving him some friendly advice, my dear" he said gently, which prompting Phryne to laugh.

"How very generous of you" Phryne commended. Lord Raymond-Lance beamed.

"Indeed it is, my dear" he responded. "I am, as always, a paragon of wisdom" he responded lightly. Phryne and Jack smiled in response. "So, how are you both? How is everything?" he asked, his eyes drifting down to Phryne's belly for a moment. "Shall we sit down?" he said suddenly, taking a step towards Phryne and placing his hand upon her arm, as though he feared she was about to faint. "Jackson!" he called, prompting the kindly young waiter who provided Phryne with her orange juice to appear suddenly from amongst the crowd. "Another whiskey, if you please, young chap! Thank you kindly" he added. Jackson smiled politely at Lord Raymond-Lance, and then at Phryne, before disappearing towards the bar at the other end of the hall. Arthur then turned back towards Phryne and placed his hand quite decorously on the centre of her back. "Come on, my dear, let's get you a seat" he said gently, as he began to guide her towards a vacant table.

Phryne, who had been unsuccessful in her attempts to convince Lord Arthur Raymond-Lance that she really was quite alright, was perfectly capable of standing and 'not one prone to fainting', was led by the paternal older gentleman to the table, where he insisted she remain seated 'just for a little while, my dear'. The 'little while' turned into almost half an hour, which passed quickly and enjoyably as they caught up with each other, discussing the recent professional exploits of Phryne and Jack, their trip to Sydney, and the progression of Phryne's pregnancy (which prompted Arthur to remind her that 'Arthur', 'Raymond' and 'Lance' were all 'strong, very fine' names for a boy, which they responded to with the usual politeness). Phryne always felt happy and content in Arthur's company, and would have quite happily spent the entire evening with him. She may have done so, too, had another of the Mayor's guests not approached their table and greeted them.

"Good evening Jack, Mrs Robinson" greeted Commissioner Petersen, prompting Jack to rise to his feet. Phryne smiled politely at Mrs Petersen, who looked much healthier than she had done the last time they met at such a gathering, and rose to greet her.

"Good evening, Commissioner" Phryne greeted warmly. "Mrs Petersen, how lovely to see you" she greeted warmly, taking the older woman's wrinkled hands in her own and squeezing them.

"Hello, Mrs Robinson" Mrs Petersen responded, smiling and looking up at Phryne as she spoke,

"Phryne, please" Phryne gently encouraged. Mrs Petersen nodded in agreement.

"You are looking very well, my dear. Oh, look at you" she added, stepping back slightly and staring at her belly with a look of warmth and affection. "Doesn't Phryne look well, darling?" she asked her husband, who faltered.

"Er, yes, yes. Very well, I'm sure" he replied promptly, offering Phryne something as close to a smile as she would get.

"Thank you" Phryne said politely, addressing the Commissioner and then returning her attentions towards his wife, who had continued to speak before she had a chance.

"How far along are you?" she asked gently. "Do you have a drink? Would you care to sit down?" she continued, indicating towards the table.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, thank you" Phryne assured her, standing confidently before her as confirmation of the fact. "Twenty seven weeks" she added, remembering the first question. Mrs Petersen beamed.

"How lovely" she responded warmly. "Isn't it, darling?" she asked, addressing her husband, who faltered once more.

"Yes, yes. Very" he responded politely.

Although Phryne would ordinarily relish in a chance to make the Commissioner feel uncomfortable, she felt that now was not the time nor the place, and she doubted very much that Jack would appreciate it. And she imagined the Commissioner would rather speak to Jack alone than in the company of his 'very well', 'very lovely' wife, so she linked her arm through Mrs Petersen's and smiled down at her.

"Have you met Lady Derriton?" Phryne asked, indicating towards an attractive woman in her mid-fifties wearing a long red evening gown, who was famed for undertaking charitable works (and was also a member of Phryne's exclusive Adventuress Club). From Mrs Petersen's awe-struck expression and sharp intake of breath, it was clear that she had not, but she would like to. "Why don't I introduce you?" Phryne suggested, quickly looking up at Jack and meeting his gaze for a moment, before leading the Commissioner's wife across the ballroom.

After introducing Mrs Petersen to Lady Derriton, who was welcoming and eccentric and terribly amusing, Phryne spent fifteen minutes in the company of her fellow adventuress and her companions, which the Commissioner's wife seemed to enjoy greatly (even earning an invitation to an upcoming charity gala raising funds for underprivileged young women, which Phryne herself would also be attending). After excusing them both from the renowned adventuress, Phryne delivered Mrs Petersen back to her husband and reclaimed her own from what, judging by the graveness of the Commissioner's expression, had been a rather tedious conversation. Phryne and Jack bade polite farewells to the Petersens and disappeared across the crowded ballroom towards the music, which Phryne found herself quickly regretting.

"Phryne, dear" came the voice of Prudence Stanley, who placed her hand on her arm and kissed her on the cheek before she had turned fully to face her. She was wearing a deep blue gown which reached her ankles, and covered almost every inch of her body, as was her sartorial custom. "And Jack, how lovely to see you. I'm very glad you could both make it" she said sincerely, in a manner and tone which almost suggested that this event was held in her honour. Phryne bit back a comment and smiled politely.

"Good evening, Aunt Prudence" she responded politely, kissing her aunt on the cheek and then allowing the older woman to do the same to Jack, who bore it well. She was about to comment on the music when her aunt tactlessly rose the dreaded subject.

"Isn't it awful news about what happened to your Dr MacMillan?" Mrs Stanley asked bluntly, her voice adopting an almost theatrically dramatic tone. Phryne found herself feeling rather deflated and she simply stared at her aunt, who was continuing to speak. Jack, sensing her change in demeanour, took a step closer to her, and Phryne soon felt his hand resting in the centre of her lower back. "Attacked for interrupting some common little oik who was-"

"Yes, Aunt Prudence" Phryne interceded, not wishing to continue the conversation if her aunt was about to make unnecessary classist remarks. "But the mystery has been solved and Mac is well, which is the main thing."

"Yes, dear, but your _file_ " Mrs Stanley responded, saying the final word in a hushed whisper, as though it were some unsavoury medical term. Phryne stared at her in shock for a moment, but quickly managed to recover herself.

"Word travels fast" Phryne responded quietly. Mrs Stanley looked up at her niece imperiously.

"Well yes, of course it does" Mrs Stanley stated, as though the matter were obvious. "Dr Camberley has called for an emergency board meeting first thing on Monday morning to discuss matters" she declared. Phryne sighed lightly in response.

"I really don't see why that is necessary" Phryne said quietly, finding that the subject was causing her to develop a migraine. One which she desperately wished she could remedy with whiskey. Or possibly something stronger.

"Of course it's necessary, Phryne!" Mrs Stanley replied, sounding shocked by her niece's surprise. "When a member of the press hires people – including a hospital employee – to steal the medical file of one of the patients, especially a _titled_ patient-"

"He wasn't trying to steal my file" Phryne replied evenly, attempting to maintain her composure, which was difficult given her rising frustration with both the subject matter and her aunt's social prejudice. "He wanted someone to tell him the information that was contained _within_ the file."

"Don't be pedantic, Phryne" replied Mrs Stanley, seemingly annoyed and confused.

"I'm not" Phryne returned, speaking before her mind processed the words, and quickly seeking to placate her aunt. "The nurse was fired, Mr Burn has been caught and charged, and the file has been returned to Mac" she explained. "Everything is fine" she stated, as much for her own benefit as her aunt's. She felt Jack's hand drift around her back and onto her hip, which soothed her considerably.

"I really don't see how you can be so blasé about this matter, Phryne" Mrs Stanley remarked quietly. "It is very serious indeed" she stated. Jack felt Phryne tense considerably beneath his touch, and he immediately intervened before she said something she might come to regret.

"I can assure you, Mrs Stanley, the matter has been dealt with" Jack advised her, his voice polite and formal. "Mr Burn was charged and will appear in Court next week, the nurse has been fired but no criminal proceedings will take place against her, and Dr MacMillan is fit and well and in possession of Phryne's medical file" he stated. "We both fully appreciate the seriousness of the matter, and will continue to work on the case until we establish the identity of the person who attacked Dr MacMillan" he assured her. "But the main thing is that the matter has been dealt with, the guilty parties identified and dealt with accordingly, and Dr MacMillan is safe and out of danger" he stated.

Mrs Stanley, who was not used to being spoken to so forthrightly, even by a policeman, simply nodded in acceptance.

"Yes, Jack. I suppose you are right" Mrs Stanley conceded with a sigh. Jack felt Phryne tense once more, and he ran his hand soothingly up and down her side. Mrs Stanley looked up at her niece, who was slightly paler than she had been and appeared visibly fraught, and a sudden wave of guilt overcame her. "I'm sorry, my dear" she said gently, prompting Phryne to look up at her with some surprise. "I didn't mean to upset you" she assured her. Phryne nodded once and offered her a small smile.

"You didn't" Phryne replied politely, finding herself relaxing somewhat. Mrs Stanley nodded and smiled tentatively back.

"Have you met Mr and Mrs Bletherton?" Mrs Stanley asked conversationally. "They're related to the Derbyshire Blethertons, you know" she informed Phryne, who inhaled sharply. Jack sensed the tension in her body and looked towards her. "Come with me, both of you, and I'll introduce you" her aunt said warmly, leading the way across the ballroom before either Jack or Phryne could protest.

And so Phryne and Jack spent a rather trying hour engaged in what she described to Jack as 'doing the rounds'. Which, in essence, involved them both being paraded around like high-quality livestock and introduced to various people who they did not know, did not care to, and would probably never meet again. Although this was reasonably bearable at the beginning (with Phryne and Jack even meeting and being photographed with the Mayor and Lady Mayoress, who were apparently very well acquainted with Phryne), the introduction to several of her aunt's 'close friends' soon made Phryne's evening take a rather regrettable and tiresome turn. Given Phryne's station, reputation and condition, as well as the fact that her marriage to Jack ('a policeman? Really? Oh, how interesting!) the conversation was all painfully predictable and as tedious as one might imagine. And very, _very_ repetitive. They were both asked repeatedly about their work, their cases and, as was to be expected, Phryne's pregnancy. Was she continuing to work, even now? Given how advanced her condition was? She'd be giving up soon, surely? Perhaps going to Daylesford for a week or so? And had she prepared everything for the baby's arrival yet? Had she hired the staff she would require – at least two additional members per child, a nursemaid and a wet nurse – were 'absolutely essential', according to several members of what Phryne later described as 'the congregation'. Although Phryne and Jack bore the questions well, answering them politely and in as much detail as custom required, Jack could tell that Phryne was becoming increasingly tense and uncomfortable, and he had no intention of allowing it to continue. He therefore answered one final question concerning the nursery himself, before excusing them both with what appeared to be sincere regret from the party, explaining that they needed to greet the Chief Commissioner of Police. The congregation assented immediately and bade them farewell, as Jack led a weary Phryne away from the group and towards the music, which he knew she would much prefer. Even over the sound of the instruments, he swore he could hear her sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely as soon as they were out of earshot. "I was one more comment about working 'in my condition' away from faking a fainting fit and having you carry me out of here" she stated. Although there was a degree of levity in her tone, Jack was not altogether certain that she was joking.

"Then I'm very glad we were able to make our escape before that was necessary" Jack responded.

"As am I" Phryne breathed, looking up at him with grateful eyes. "Thank you" she said warmly. Jack nodded gently in response. "Though you did just advise my aunt and those other women that we're going to speak with the Commissioner, who is actually on the other side of the room" she informed him. "Although I doubt any of the congregation will notice that we did not head immediately in his direction, maybe we should at least get out of their line of vision" she suggested. "Perhaps we should hide" she added, seeming quite serious. Jack considered her for a moment before stepping in front of her.

"Or perhaps we should dance" Jack responded, holding out his hand towards her. Phryne stared at him for a moment, before her expression cleared and a smile lit up her face, removing from her features all previous signs of tension and worry. She placed her hand in his, entwined their fingers tightly together, and allowed him to lead her towards the dancefloor.

The band was playing a wonderful, enchanting melody which Phryne could not place, but which was perfect for a Waltz. Whenever she thought of waltzing she always thought of Jack (not of presidents or princes or film-stars), and the words he spoke to her that memorable night in her parlour after they reunited following their argument.

 _"I'll try and keep in step all the same."_

And he had. He really had. In fact, he had gone above and beyond merely keeping in step; together, they had created, learned and mastered more steps of their own. In some cases, quite literally.

Phryne smiled at the thought as Jack led her onto the dancefloor, pausing for a moment as he stood before her, before placing his hands on her waist and drawing her towards him. Phryne held his gaze the entire time, and felt herself relax entirely in his arms as he drew her close, her rounded belly pressed against his abdomen, his hands resting protectively upon her waist, as he guided her across the dancefloor.

Phryne was unaware of time or sound or even thought for quite some time, and found herself lost in the dance, in Jack, in his eyes and in his arms. She was vaguely aware of people approaching, and words of 'lovely', 'beautiful' and 'so elegant' reached her ears. It was the first time in some time that she had felt anything that came close to approval from this crowd; not that she sought or even wanted such approval, of course. Though she was keen to actively avoid conversations such as the one she and Jack had just endured for the foreseeable future. For the entire future, preferably. Phryne remained in Jack's arms, moving and gliding across the dancefloor as he guided her, through song after song, though neither of them truly registered the change. Phryne rested her hands on Jack's upper arm and shoulder quite contently as they moved, past other dancers and spectators and the band itself, before making their way back towards the heart of the ballroom. It was then that both Phryne and Jack caught a low, critical female voice saying 'in her condition? Utterly inappropriate!'. Phryne locked eyes with Jack, who was relieved to find amusement rather than offence in her gaze, and did something which took her and the rest of the party quite by surprise.

Suddenly and with great care, Jack turned Phryne on the spot and lowered her to the ground, the action causing her to inhale sharply and hold onto his arm and shoulder even tighter, as she felt her body descend. Her eyes remained locked on his as she listened to the gasps of the others (either in shock or awe or amazement), before Jack gently lifted a smiling Phryne back up into his arms, holding her securely against him as they continued to move around the dancefloor. She found that her frustration had completely abated, her annoyance was soothed, as Jack's dancing and his demeanour were the perfect balm to her socially-inflicted wounds. Her smile widened and she held onto him tight.

A few minutes later the song ended, the band went quiet, and the sound of a single, echoing gong broke the silence. The guests all turned towards the origin of the sound, which was the door from which they had all entered, and they found themselves staring at an elderly butler holding a brass gong in his hand, which he had just struck.

"Ladies and gentlemen" called the butler, in his strong, resonating voice. "Dinner is served."

The announcement prompted the guests to rise from their seats, turn on the spot or let go of their partners as they followed the elderly gentleman out of the room, which was quickly filled by the sound of bustling people, clinking glasses and excitable conversation.

Phryne and Jack remained on the dancefloor together for a few moments as the others passed, waiting for the crowd to disperse somewhat before heading into dinner. And neither of them was quite ready to relinquish their hold upon the other. After a minute or so the room was almost completely empty, and so Phryne and Jack also took their leave, following the crowd out into the corridor and towards the large room at the far end on the right, where dinner would be served.

The sounds of pleasant conversation and laughter, however, did not last for the entire journey between the ballroom and the dining room. Because, as Jack and Phryne quickly discovered, an incident was unfolding at the entrance to the latter. Phryne and Jack exchanged a look before both looking straight ahead, where were sounds of raised voices and angry tones which rose above the general sound of chatter, which died down as the last of the guests entered the dining room.

There were about a dozen people in front of Phryne and Jack who were filing into the dining room, which obscured their view of the front, where an incident was clearly taking place. Phryne could hear the low, hushed tones of disapproval as they moved forward, with the guests before them quietly expressing their discontentment with such an incident. As Phryne and Jack moved forward and watched as the curious guests before them cast glances in the direction of the disturbance before being quickly ushered inside by a waiter, they heard the sound of an angry male voice, a calm but firm male voice, and the occasional tearful gasp or plea of 'don't, please' of young woman. It was the latter of these more than the former that prompted Phryne to decide to act as she looked over the shoulder of one of the people in front of her and attempted to ascertain what was going on.

The angry voice, it seemed, belonged to an a well-dressed man (who Phryne would not describe as a 'gentleman') in his late fifties, who had iron-grey hair and cold blue eyes, and was leaning forward and pointing an accusing finger towards a young woman. The young woman, who Phryne judged as being no older than twenty-five years old, was pretty, blonde and tearful, wearing a light pink evening gown made of silk. She looked tearful and frightened and was edging backwards slightly, standing at an angle behind a tall man in his early-thirties, who was well-dressed and handsome, with dark hair and eyes and a clear, calming voice. The gentleman was standing in front of the young woman whilst raising a calming hand to the man before him, who was being closely watched by a doorman and two waiters, who had managed to draw the group several feet away from the door, but to little avail. The angry man was only getting louder. Phryne heard the angry man snap the words 'nerve', 'disgrace' and 'harlot', the latter of which caused the young woman to visibly flinch and turn slightly, which caused Phryne to make another discovery.

The young woman was visibly pregnant.

Not considerably so but, Phryne estimated she was between four and five months along, judging from the size of her growing belly. A belly which, Phryne noticed, she had now taken to holding protectively. It was something about this gesture that made Phryne decide she needed to act, and as the final people in front of them were escorted into the dining room, she gently removed her arm from Jack's and walked directly towards the argument. She was not at all surprised to hear Jack walking immediately behind her.

As Phryne got closer to the angry man and the young couple, she noticed that the former was becoming increasingly irate, prompting the doorman to put a hand on his arm and say "Sir", which made the angry man turn immediately towards him and begin to direct his anger at him, beginning with "how dare you!" and continuing with rude, unmerited and completely unnecessary language. Phryne found herself becoming increasingly annoyed with the man and turned her attentions to the young couple. The man had one hand on the arm of the woman (who, judging from their wedding bands and demeanour, appeared to be married), and was using the other to cup her cheek, speaking to her in a low and soothing voice and telling her everything was alright. The young woman was cradling her stomach protectively and casting worried glances towards the angry man a few feet away from her. Phryne could not hear what the husband was saying in a warm and gentle tone, but whatever it was, it did not appear to be working, and the young, lost looking woman looked ready to burst into tears. As she and Jack approached the scene, only the waiter and doorman noticed, and the latter put a hand up and indicated for them to move aside. Phryne and Jack both ignored him, and turned their attentions to the scene which was unfolding before him.

"Arabella, darling, it's alright" soothed the kindly husband. "I won't let him touch you" he assured her, his voice confidence and sincere. "Come on, let's get out of this corridor and-"

But Arabella froze, and shook her head uncertainly. She bore a look which Phryne recognised: scared, uncertain, lost. Stuck. Her heart went out to the young woman, who she slowly approached, calling her name in a warm, quiet voice as she did so.

"Hello, Arabella" Phryne said warmly, prompting the frightened woman to look up uncertainly at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. She looked up at Phryne with tear-filled eyes and cast her glance from her eyes to her belly, before meeting her gaze once more. She seemed to recognise her (probably from the papers), and was about to speak, when her breath hitched and she looked ready to burst into tears once more. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll go and sit down?" Phryne suggested kindly, placing one arm protectively across Arabella's back and resting her free hand gently on her arm. "Don't worry, it's alright" Phryne soothed. Whether it was Phryne's kind but compelling voice, the surprise of her presence or even her condition, something compelled Arabella to listen to her, and she moved obediently towards her in a slow and tentative manner. Phryne smiled at her encouragingly as she held her reassuringly, wanting her to feel secure and protected, as she drew her away from the incident which had been unfolding. Phryne met the gaze of Arabella's husband, which was kind and sincere, as was his voice when he thanked her. She offered him a small smile and nodded before leading the young woman (who seemed shocked but much calmer) towards the entrance to the dining room. There was a small queue of people approaching the dining room, who moved aside when they saw Phryne escorting a very pale, pregnant woman to the door, which Phryne thanked them for. As they reached the entrance to the dining room, Phryne glanced back at the scene to her right before entering.

As Phryne was tending to Arabella, Jack moved forwards towards the irate man, who he dealt with with an experienced hand, and without the fear of being sacked which the staff evidently had. Jack placed one hand on the man's shoulder which prompted him to turn around to face him, and Phryne could tell that he was about to unleash further abuse on her husband. He seemed to think twice about doing so, however, when Jack presented the man with the Police Identification he kept in his breast pocket. Phryne suppressed a smile at the sight of the angry older man, who blanched and then looked furious, as Jack spoke to him in a low, even tone. Judging from the man's expression, whatever Jack was saying to him (probably a threat to escort him out of the building or even arrest him), was clearly astounding the grey-haired man, whose ice-blue eyes glared coldly into Jack's. Jack, however, did not waver, and continued to stand confidently before the man as he calmly but firmly explained what would be happening if he did not desist. Phryne felt a burst of pride for her husband, and returned her attentions to Arabella, as the kindly waiter she recognised as Jackson (supplier of sweet smiles and orange juice) approached them.

Jackson seemed rather anxious, presumably because the raised voices of the irate man could be heard from the doorway, and he paled slightly. Phryne ran her hand soothingly across Arabella's back before resting it on her waist, and then turned towards her young charge.

"I'm Phryne Robinson" Phryne said gently. "What's your second name, Arabella?" she asked. The young woman blinked and inhaled sharply, releasing a slow breath as she looked up calmly and met Phryne's gaze.

"Jenson" Arabella replied quietly, her voice quiet and subdued. "Thank you" she said sincerely, embarrassment flushing her tear-stained cheeks. Phryne smiled warmly and ran her hand down her arm, before turning her attentions towards the waiter.

"Would you please show us where Mr and Mrs Jenson are sitting?" Phryne asked.

The young man consulted a two-page long list in his hands, which he skimmed briefly, before looking up at Phryne.

"Please follow me" he responded gently, offering Arabella a reassuring smile, as he led both women across the dining room.

The dining room was as large and as grand as the ballroom, and had almost identical décor. The cream walls were high, the ceiling carved, and the marble floor recently polished. Crystal chandeliers hung imperiously above them, flooding the room with warm light, as Phryne and Arabella were led around the tables which were spread across the floor space, the majority of which were already occupied (by people who were talking and laughing and drinking and, thankfully, paying no attention to Phryne or her charge). The tables were circular and each seated eight people. They were adorned with affine white tablecloth, candles and white and yellow roses in crystal vases. The room smelled agreeably of perfume, alcohol and beeswax polish, all of which Phryne appreciated greatly. The lady detective looked up at the younger woman she was leading, whose eyes were glazed and face was pale, as she averted her eyes from other guests and looked nervously around the decadent surroundings. The poor young woman clearly wasn't used to being at such social events which, combined with the angry altercation she and her husband had been caught up in, had rendered her completely terrified. Although Phryne was very curious to know the details of what she had witnessed unfolding outside this room, it was not the time or place to ask, and she focused her attentions solely upon comforting and reassuring the distressed pregnant woman who, she was relieved to find, seemed much calmer and more relaxed now that she was away from that awful man. Phryne moved her hand across her back and linked her arm through hers, drawing her closer to her and placing her hand over hers. The younger woman looked up at her as they walked, offered her a weak smile, and thanked her again, just as the waiter paused at a circular table with two seats.

One of which, Phryne was relieved to find, was beside her aunt.

Whilst her aunt could be a little overbearing and tiresome at times, she was a good woman with a big heart, and Phryne knew that she would absolutely not accept anyone (not even the irate iron-haired man outside) upsetting a young lady; certainly not a pregnant one. And so it was with ease and great relief that Phryne was about to draw the young woman towards a vacant chair, prompting her aunt to look up at her and smile.

"Phryne" Mrs Stanley said warmly, before looking towards the young woman beside her niece. Phryne watched her aunt's eyes drift from the woman's pale face and worried expression to her rounded belly, prompting her smile to fade and a look of concern overcome her features. Indeed, she was even rising from her chair and walking towards them both. "Are you alright, my dear?" Mrs Stanley asked the young woman, who looked up at her with a worried expression and nodded once.

"Y-yes, thank you" the young lady responded. Mrs Stanley, who did not believe a word, adopted that maternal confidence which Phryne had witnessed in both her aunt and in Sheila Robinson, and placed a hand gently on the young woman's forearm.

"Mrs Prudence Stanley, may I introduce you to Mrs Arabella Jenson" Phryne said kindly, as she stood protectively beside the young woman, whose arm was linked with her own. "Her husband will be joining her shortly" Phryne advised. Mrs Stanley nodded and looked back towards Arabella. "Prudence Stanley is my aunt" Phryne informed the young woman, who met her gaze and nodded, before turning her attentions back towards Mrs Stanley.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Stanley" Arabella responded quietly, in the polite manner that custom dictated.

"You too, my dear" responded Mrs Stanley warmly, as she placed her hand on the young woman's back and looked up at her with a look of maternal concern. "Why don't you come and sit next to me?" she said, her voice gentle and inviting. Mrs Stanley looked up at the waiter who was lingering behind Phryne. "Some tea for Mrs Jenson, if you please. Strong and heavily sugared" she advised. The young man nodded obediently.

"Of course, Mrs Stanley" he responded, as Phryne slowly extricated herself from her charge, and delivered her safely to her aunt.

"It's going to be alright" Phryne said quietly. "Your husband will be with you soon" she assured her. At the mention of her husband, Arabella's expression brightened and she nodded, offering Phryne the first natural smile she had done that evening.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" Arabella said gently, as Mrs Stanley led her towards the empty seat beside her.

"Please, call me Phryne" Phryne responded kindly. The young woman looked up at her and smiled, as she smoothed her silk dress down over her rounded middle, sitting calmly in her seat, having regained her composure.

"Thank you, Phryne" Arabella replied, her voice low and gentle and filled with gratitude. Phryne offered her a warm smile, and looked up at her aunt as the older woman turned to face her.

"Look after her" Phryne said quietly. "Come and find me if there's any trouble" she added. Mrs Stanley's eyes widened, and nodded once uncertainly, before returning her attentions to the young woman beside her, who a kindly gentleman two seats away from her had supplied with water. Phryne looked up at the waiter, who smiled at her warmly, and led her back across the room just as her aunt began with the introductions.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" the waiter, Jackson, said suddenly, drawing Phryne from her thoughts.

"That's alright" she responded gently.

"Shall I show you to your table?" Jackson asked. Phryne looked up towards the door and saw Jack walk through. She smiled at him and rose a hand, which was unnecessary, as he had spotted her the moment he entered. Phryne saw the familiar figure of Arabella's husband appear from behind Jack with a waiter, who led him quickly across the room.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied to the waiter, who she followed across the room as Jack made his way towards them.

Phryne was led to a table in which five of the other six guests were already seated. The party consisted of Lady Lovington (a friend and fellow adventuress), actors Oliver and Amelia Glendenning (who had recently arrived from America), a handsome young Abbotsford football player (Tom something. Jack would be delighted) whose parents were wealthy and titled, and the elderly Lady Matilda Southcombe (who was a fellow devotee of Madame Fleuri, and was, at present, wearing a black evening gown designed by her). The guests all looked up at Phryne and greeted her warmly, which she returned, just as Jack reached her side. Jackson had already pulled out her chair and had disappeared to prepare the tea as Mrs Stanley had commanded, just as Phryne looked up at Jack. They shared a look and Jack offered her an almost imperceptible nod, assuring her that matters were settled, and she relaxed considerably.

Phryne smiled at Jack and then introduced him to each member of the table (who he was not at all surprised to find that Phryne already knew), and he greeted warmly (and somewhat flirtatiously by the young actress, Amelia Glendenning, whose dress was crimson, and cut low even for Phryne's taste). Jack responded politely and waited for Phryne to be seated before taking up his seat beside her.

"We were just discussing Oliver and Amelia's latest work, Phryne" said Lady Lovington warmly. "A play based on the works of Chaucer" she informed her.

"How interesting" Phryne commended, as she accepted the glass of water which Jack poured for her with thanks. "Who will you play?" she asked Amelia with interest.

"Oh, many characters, Mrs Robinson" Amelia replied confidently. "Including the Wife of Bath" she said, nodding proudly as she spoke. _How appropriate_ , thought Phryne. "Though I haven't read that one yet…" she added quietly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Phryne replied kindly. "The Wife of Bath's Tale is one of my personal favourites" she added.

"Of course it is" Jack said quietly, so that only Phryne could hear. She turned towards him with a smile before sipping her water. Jack smiled back at her.

Phryne and Jack waited until the table began to discuss Chaucer, recounting their favourite tales (with Lady Southcombe dictating the moral values in The Pardoner's Tale), before turning towards each other.

"Is everything alright?" Phryne asked quietly. Jack nodded once. "Who was that man?"

"His name is Colonel Cyril Mulberry" Jack advised her. "A former Boer War Veteran from independent wealth" he explained. Phryne nodded. "And former husband of the young lady you just rescued" he informed her. Jack watched as Phryne's eyes widened.

"Arabella Jenson?" she asked quietly. Jack nodded once.

"The young man with her is her husband, Albert Jenson" Jack stated. "He was the barrister her family hired for her divorce, after she fled Colonel Mulberry's house late one night after he beat her" he added, his voice low as he spoke. Phryne swallowed uncomfortably. "Arabella wanted to divorce him but he wouldn't let her, so her father threatened to expose the Colonel unless he agreed to the divorce" he continued. "Albert Jenson is the son of a former barrister at Arabella's father's club" he stated. "Arabella divorced three years ago and she and Jenson married at the beginning of last year" he stated. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in understanding, before her expression changed and she became grave.

"And the Colonel, like all men of his type, was not happy that his wife deigned to leave him, much less remarry" Phryne assessed, her disapproval of the man's conduct present in her tone. "She's pregnant" she added quietly. Jack nodded.

"Five months" Jack advised her. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Her new husband seems like a good man" Phryne ventured.

"He is" Jack affirmed. "I've worked with him before" he explained.

"Really?" Phryne asked. Jack nodded.

"He was very concerned about his wife" Jack stated, mainly to reassure Phryne. "I asked one of the waiters to take him to her" he added, looking across the room and quickly catching sight of Mr and Mrs Jenson, who were sat beside each other quite comfortably in the company of Mrs Stanley.

"And Colonel Mulberry?" Phryne asked. She saw Jack tense and his jaw set as he looked up at her.

"Is a 'decorated veteran and close friend of the Mayor', according to two members of security, who refused to remove him from the building" Jack said quietly. Phryne watched him closely. He was clearly very angry. "But I told him and them that if he so much as looked at his former wife I would arrest him in front of the Mayor, and take him to the station personally" Jack said, before taking a sip of water from the glass in front of him. Phryne put her hand on his thigh and felt him relax beneath his touch.

"I'm sure it won't come to that" Phryne soothed. "We won't allow it" she added with conviction.

"No" Jack agreed firmly.

Phryne offered Jack a gentle smile, and was about to change the subject, when she felt a sudden tension in Jack, prompting her to look up at him. He was staring directly ahead of him, prompting her to follow his line of sight, both of them watching as Colonel Mulberry was led towards their table by a waiter, who indicated towards the vacant seat. Phryne squeezed Jack's thigh and felt his hand drift over hers, holding it protectively. She looked up at Jack and he met her gaze. He was telling her it was going to be alright. She understood. And she believed him.

"Double whiskey and soda" the Colonel demanded from the waiter, as he sat down in the vacant seat between Amelia Glendenning and the young football player. Jack squeezed Phryne's hand and she returned the gesture, before removing her hand from his thigh and watching the Colonel intently.

Colonel Mulberry sighed heavily and quickly surveyed the table, his eyes narrowing as he met Jack's confident and unwavering gaze, before moving onto Phryne, who he stared at. Intently. Phryne watched his eyes drift momentarily from her face to her belly, and she found herself placing her hand across it protectively beneath the table, just as the baby began to kick her forearm firmly – an action which immediately attracted Jack's attention, prompting him to turn towards his wife and then look up at the Colonel.

But Phryne, never one to be outstared, glared back at him defiantly. He soon desisted.

"Hello" greeted the young footballer warmly, offering the Colonel his hand. The military man did not take it. Instead, he stared at him as though he were threatening him with a bayonet (which Phryne desperately wished he was), and stared him into submission. The young man's gaze faltered and he nodded once, removing his hand before turning towards Lady Southcombe, who was still lecturing the party on Chaucer.

"At least we can keep an eye on him" Phryne said quietly to Jack, who nodded once in agreement.

"What about you, Inspector Robinson?" asked Lady Southcombe, prompting Jack to turn towards her politely. "Which of Chaucer's Canterbury tales is your favourite?" she asked keenly.

"The Knight's Tale" Jack informed her, to her evidence pleasure. Phryne caught sight of the darkness in the Colonel's eyes and put her hand instinctively on Jack's thigh, prompting him to turn towards her as Lady Southcombe began to enlighten the table (including the actors, who were listening avidly) on that particular story.

The next hour or so was, Phryne was relieved to find, more bearable than she had anticipated it would be. The Colonel, who had been unable to outglare anyone or stare them into silence, and resigned himself to eating slowly and keeping quiet, as the rest of the table talked and ate. He made the occasional sneered remark about a topic of conversation, but eventually this was ignored, as was he. Phryne was very proud of her fellow diners; even the actors, who had seemed confused by the Colonel's behaviour and everyone's stark refusal to acknowledge it, had followed suit.

After the dessert plates had been taken away and the guests presented with new drinks (with Jackson bringing Phryne a third glass of orange juice, which she thanked him for with sincere gratitude), the conversation shifted to football, which the Colonel (thankfully) appeared to be interested in, looking up at the Abbotsford player from over his drinking glass, and listening intently.

Phryne, however, was struggling with her own concentration levels. She had been sitting down in the chair for over an hour, her back was sore, her baby was kicking her almost painfully, and she found herself feeling very warm, despite the season and the light fabric of the dress. She drank half of her orange juice quite quickly, and rested the glass down upon the table just as Jack, who had been listening to Tom Hammerton discuss Abbotsford's upcoming match against Collingwood, turned towards her. He noticed that she looked visibly uncomfortable and rather pale, but her cheeks were flushed. He turned to face her directly and she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne forced a smile and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne responded. "Perhaps we could go to the Abbotsford-Collingwood game the week after next?" she ventured. Jack, who was watching her with concern, did not respond to her suggestion.

"Phryne" Jack said, his voice kind but compelling. Phryne looked up and met his gaze, and quickly realised he would not be convinced that she was perfectly fine.

"It's very warm in here, that's all" Phryne explained. "And your child is trying to kick a hole through my abdominal wall again" she added, fondness present in her gentle tone. "It's nothing" she assured him.

Jack was about to respond when he noticed a waiter walking past the table, and he looked up at him.

"Excuse me" Jack said politely, prompting the well-dressed young man with blonde hair and blue eyes to approach him.

"Yes, Sir?" the waiter asked politely, offering Jack a small smile as he spoke.

"Might we have a jug of cold water, please? Iced" Jack asked. The young waiter, whose eyes drifted from Jack to Phryne's rounded belly, nodded immediately.

"Of course, Sir" he responded, before disappearing across the dining room and towards the door. Phryne turned towards Jack, and found herself feeling rather embarrassed.

"Jack, I'm fine" she said gently, hoping to reassure him. Jack took her hand in his beneath the table.

"Do you want to go outside for a minute?" Jack asked kindly. "Get some fresh air?" he suggested.

Whilst the idea appealed to Phryne greatly, she could not accede.

"The Mayor will be giving his speech in a few minutes" Phryne explained. Jack stared at her for a moment, as though waiting for the point. It was quite clear he would not be convinced that she would be perfectly fine remaining in the room for the indefinite future. "It won't be long, it never is" she advised him. "We'll go outside as soon as it's over" she assured him. Jack nodded in agreement and squeezed her hand.

"If you need to leave before, please tell me" Jack said kindly. Phryne offered him a small, embarrassed smile and nodded.

"Thank you" she replied, just as the waiter approached the table with a silver salver containing the iced water and two glasses, which he presented to Jack.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely, before pouring Phryne a glass, which he handed to her. She sipped tentatively and found herself soothed almost immediately by the cold water; she quickly noticed that the baby also appeared to be affected by it, and whether through protest or excitement, the child began to move excitedly inside her, kicking her soundly. Phryne winced slightly at one particularly strong kick, placing her free hand on her belly, as Jack relieved her of her glass before she could drop it.

"I'm fine" Phryne said quietly, before shifting in her seat in an attempt to ease the aching. Jack watched her uncertainly. "I'm fine" she repeated, her voice kind and confident, as she laid her hand on his thigh. Jack looked into her eyes for a moment and (to her relief) appeared to believe her, possibly because he recognised her reaction as being due to the baby kicking; something which Phryne felt certain of by the warm smile playing upon his lips as he looked down upon her rounded belly.

The arrival of the Mayor to the podium at the back of the room prevented any further discussion on the subject, and the company fell into a respectful silence as they listened to the speech.

After ten minutes the speech ended, and was met with the usual polite applause. Phryne, who was feeling very hot despite drinking two glasses of ice cold water, found that the discomfort stemming from her aching back and side (where the baby had been kicking her soundly) was further exacerbated by her strong need to attend the bathroom. It was therefore without reluctance or argument that Phryne accepted Jack's hand and rose to her feet, as the majority of the rest of the room were doing. She bid farewell to the others at the table, with the exception of the Colonel who, thankfully, had stalked off the moment the speech had ended. She linked her arm through Jack's and walked beside him as he guided her through the crowd and into the (mercifully) cooler corridor. He was about to turn right to lead her towards the open doors which led out onto the street to get some air, when she tugged his arm gently.

"Just a minute" Phryne said gently, before removing her arm from his and walking quickly across the corridor, as she disappeared into the powder room.

Jack stood against a wall opposite and waited a couple of minutes until she reappeared, looking relaxed and serene, and considerably less uncomfortable than she had been before. But she was still rather pale and her cheeks were flushed with heat. Jack walked slowly towards her and offered her his arm, which she accepted, and he smiled at her gently as he led her down the corridor and past the heavily-occupied ballroom and out of the building.

Phryne smiled politely at the doormen as she and Jack walked outside and stood on the top step, looking up at the stars as the cold evening air flooded her body, slowly cooling her burning skin. Jack remained respectfully silent beside Phryne for just over a minute, until she noticed that the cold air caused her to tremble slightly. He promptly removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders before she could protest, causing her to look up at him with a grateful and somewhat embarrassed expression as she held onto the garment instinctively.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said gently. Jack placed his hand on her hip and nodded in response. "I don't think the baby liked the Colonel" she explained. A small smile played on Jack's lips.

"Really?" he asked with interest.

"Really" Phryne confirmed. "It started kicking me soundly the moment he joined the table" she advised, as Jack listened attentively.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne smiled reassuringly up at Jack.

"Perfectly" she responded with the utmost sincerity. Her confident expression faltered suddenly and she lowered her eyes from Jack's. "I'm sorry, it was just so hot and-"

"Don't be sorry" Jack said kindly, interrupting her before she could finish her unwarranted apology. "Phryne, you have nothing to apologise for" he assured her. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze.

"We should head back inside" Phryne said gently. Jack watched her for a moment.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked kindly. "We can stay out here for as long as you like, or I can drive you home-"

"No, Jack" Phryne said warmly, placing her hand on his arm as she spoke. "I'm very comfortable where I am" she said with a smile. Jack placed his hand over hers and returned the smile, before nodding gently and turning on the spot, as he led Phryne back into the building.

Phryne removed Jack's jacket from her shoulders shortly after they crossed the threshold and entered the building, walking down the corridor towards the ballroom. They waited until the guests before them had entered the room, before taking a few steps forward and following them towards the doorway. Phryne was about to step into the room when she noticed something from the other end of the corridor, which prompted her to stand still.

Someone, possibly drunk, was staggering out of the men's lavatory a few meters down the corridor. Although this was not an uncommon sight at parties, it was very unusual for the Mayor's Ball; the staff were always strictly instructed to not allow any of the guests to become seriously imbibed. And judging by the way the man was staggering uncertainly out of the bathroom, he was very inebriated indeed.

Or so she thought.

"Phryne?" asked Jack, who followed her line of sight down the corridor.

Phryne did not respond immediately, but watched as the well-dressed figure lifted his head, and the iron-grey hair and pale face revealed him to be Colonel Mulberry. Phryne stared at him in confusion and stepped away from Jack, looking towards him. Colonel Mulberry had only had two drinks at the table and was not drunk when he departed less than ten minutes previously. But now he was staggering, looked dazed and confused and, rather strangely, had his hand clamped to his chest. He staggered forward once more and stopped, before turning his head slowly towards Phryne, and staring at her with his cold, blue eyes. It was the first time she had met his gaze and found something other than anger facing her. This was fear.

"Phryne?" repeated Jack, stepping up behind her and placing his hand on her shoulder, as he looked down the corridor towards the Colonel.

"Something's wrong" Phryne said suddenly. "Jack" she added urgently, before walking quickly down the corridor and towards the man, who swayed slightly.

Phryne reached the Colonel in less than ten seconds, and could hear Jack's quick steps close behind her own as she stood before the man. His face was pale, his eyes were wide, and his hand was clamped firmly to his chest.

And there was a thin line of blood trickling from the right corner of his lip down towards his chin.

"Colonel Mulberry?" Phryne asked tentatively, as she reached out a hand towards him. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Colonel Mulberry took a step towards Phryne, faltered, and fell against her.

Phryne put her arms instinctively around the man and supported his entire body weight with difficulty, as Jack hurried around her and lifted the Colonel from her, helping to ease him down onto the floor.

"Colonel Mulberry?" Phryne asked urgently, as she lowered herself down to the ground beside him, placing one hand on his chest and using the other to remove his hand from where it was clamped. Jack crouched down on the Colonel's left side and Phryne on his right, and they both looked up at each other at what his hand had been concealing.

A deep, penetrating knife wound to his chest.

They shared a look and quickly responded to the crisis, with Jack calling to two guests who had just left the dining room and instructing them to telephone for an ambulance, as Phryne leaned over the Colonel and pressed her hands over his wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

The Colonel reached up instinctively and grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip as she pressed down on his wound, feeling his hot blood pumping out of his body and seeping through his fingers.

"It's alright" Phryne said gently, as the Colonel stared up at her with wide eyes, as Jack issued instructions to a waiter who had heard the commotion and hurried out of the dining hall. "It's going to be alright" she assured him.

Except it wasn't.

As Jack was issuing his instructions to the waiter and the civilians, the Colonel went rigid, his whole body tensing for a moment, before he lurched forwards.

"Colonel-" Phryne said, just as the older man met her gaze, his body lifting off the ground in an almost convulsive motion.

Before Phryne could react or say anything further, he began to make a sickening choking sound, and began coughing up a considerable amount of fresh red blood, which sprayed across Phryne's cheek, neck and decolletage. She could smell the familiar metallic scent and stared at him in horror as Jack held him down in an attempt to keep him stable and secure, as he continued to choke violently and cough up blood, which stained her bare arms, cheeks and neck. She continued to apply pressure to the wound (which had, apparently, penetrated his lung instead of his heart), but she knew that her attempts were futile. She felt his hot blood rushing quickly through her fingers, which were now stained deep crimson, as were her neck, arms and chest.

By the time the waiter had found a doctor in the dining room and brought him to the scene a few moments later, Colonel Mulberry was quite dead.


	95. Chapter 73 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the irregularity with uploading the chapters, it's been quite hectic recently!**

 **This chapter will comprise of three parts, the third of which will be uploaded over the weekend.**

 **As always, thank you for your continued support and incredible patience. If there is anything you think could be improved or is unrealistic/out of character please let me know, especially with Phryne in this chapter; I have written some of her immediate reactions to the events based on both her shock, the previous reactions she had to assisting the dying anarchist Mr Rosen in 'Death at Victoria Dock' and the flashbacks she has of the War (which are detailed in the books, where Phryne suffers from shellshock), and the fact that she is almost seven months pregnant. If you feel it is too dramatic/unrealistic please let me know.**

 **Have a wonderful week!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne stared down at the body of Colonel Mulberry which she was currently kneeling over. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, his face contorted into an expression of pain and fear, and his mouth open wide. Blood covered the area around his mouth, and was dripping down his neck and shirt front, where her hands were still pressed down firmly in a vain attempt to stem the bleed. In the late Colonel's final moments, he had grabbed her wrist instinctively, in either pain or fear or possibly both, and his hand remained clamped tightly to her own. Phryne found herself feeling nauseous and light-headed, as she stared in disbelief at the dead man before her, who had been very much alive only minutes before. The sight of the Colonel collapsing against her had taken her straight back to the Great War, where many a young soldier had done the same, often from wounds involving bullets, bayonets or shrapnel. She had tended to the Colonel as she had tended to them, and found herself immersed back in her work as an ambulance driver. She could hear the shelling, gunshots and screaming men, and the heavy scent of blood only enhanced the memories, which flashed before her eyes as she stared at the death-mask of the Colonel.

Phryne barely noticed the doctor kneel on the opposite side of the Colonel and begin to examine him. She did not register the shocked gasp of an attendant, who was promptly supported by a waiter and led away. And she did not hear the sound of the two guards who had been manning the front door rushing towards them, looking from Jack to the doctor for answers, which the former supplied, before announcing himself as a member of the Police force and sending them back to their posts. It was only when she heard Jack's voice as he crouched down beside her, placing one arm across her back and the other on her upper arm, that she blinked herself out of her stupor. She was still staring into the eyes of the dead man, and was acutely aware of the sensation of hot blood running (slower now) through her fingertips, and further staining her hands and forearms. The sound of jazz music and muffled chatter from the ballroom at the other end of the corridor contrasted the macabre scene before her completely, and it took her a few moments to regain control of her thoughts. A process which was assisted greatly by Jack, whose reassuring presence was beside her almost immediately.

Jack looked down at Phryne, whose dark purple evening gown clung to her rounded belly and spread out across the floor as she knelt down beside the Colonel, with her hands clamped firmly to his chest. Her eyes were glassy and her expression haunted, with her startling pallor further accentuated by the deep red blood which stained her hands, forearms, cheeks, neck and décolletage. The paleness of her skin was offset completely by her dark hair and the fresh blood, which had somehow avoided her dress almost completely, with only a few stains upon the bodice of the fabric, the darkness of which obscured it almost completely.

Jack approached Phryne slowly and knelt down beside her, fighting back the sickening and deeply uncomfortable feelings which the image of his pregnant wife covered in blood evoked, as he looked up at face with concerned eyes. She appeared to be in shock, and was staring into the eyes of the late Colonel, whose final expression was so pained and terrified as to be bordering on grotesque. And the fact that the man's hand was gripping her wrist so tightly concerned him greatly; he had seen the death-grip of many men during both the War and his career, and he knew how difficult it could be to remove the object they held. Sometimes it was ever necessary to break their fingers. But this time, thankfully, it was not.

Jack reached forward towards the Colonel's hand, which was large and bloodied and clamped to Phryne's wrist. With considerable effort, he was able to coax the fingers away from his wife's arm one by one, releasing her from his bond, and severing the tether he held upon her even in death. He looked at Phryne with a concerned expression, and found that she still looked pale and haunted and uncharacteristically quiet. The effect the incident had had upon her troubled Jack even more than the death itself.

"Phryne, he's gone" Jack said to her gently, his voice a low whisper, heavy with kindness and understanding. "You can let go now, it's alright" he soothed.

Phryne felt his hand drift down her arm and towards her wrist, before encouraging her hands away from his body. Phryne found herself instinctively resisting the attempt to remove her from him, her medical experience during the Great War returning to her, making the need to keep firm pressure upon the wound paramount. But as she looked down upon him once more she looked at his expression and his eyes once more, and was reminded once more that this man was now beyond saving.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his hands stilling over hers. She swallowed hard and nodded twice, before removing her hands from the body.

Suddenly, Phryne finds herself drawn from the battlefield in 1918 and back at the party of the year in 1930. The sound of shelling is replaced with music and hushed chatter from the ballroom, the screams of the dying is replaced by the echoed gentle sobs of a frightened attendant who is being lead away, and the sound of gunshots are replaced by the quiet observations being made by a white-haired guest currently examining the body, who she quickly judges to be a doctor.

But the smell of blood remains.

It is a strong, distinctive and unforgettable scent which always takes Phryne back to the Great War. She had ended each day covered in the blood of dozens of men, many of whom had died. She would never forget the feeling of their hot blood pumping through her fingers and staining the skin of her hands and forearms, turning her pale body into a crimson canvas. And this sensation was, at present, ever harder to avoid, as she was covered in blood once more.

Phryne lowered her eyes from the man's face to her own body, and inspected her forearms and hands, which were covered with blood. She could feel the hot sticky substance on her neck and cheeks too, and it was so close and so heavy in the air that her heightened senses meant she could almost taste it. In fact, to her horror, she quickly realised that she could.

The baby, sensing it's mother's racing heart and rising distress, began to move and kick excitedly within her, which was drew her completely back into the moment. Phryne inhaled sharply and stared at the body once more, before swallowing hard and attempting to organise her thoughts and to focus. She felt Jack's arm around her and his hand upon her arm, and his natural scent and cologne flooded his senses, granting her a temporary and most welcome reprieve.

Phryne found herself flooded with comfort, and was about to turn to face Jack, who had been becoming increasingly concerned about her, and had ran his hand down her arm and towards her bloodied hands, gripping one of them in a firm and reassuring manner.

"Come on" Jack coaxed, his voice soft and gentle. Phryne felt the hand upon her shoulder drift down her body a few inches and rest neatly beneath her arm. "Phryne" he added gently.

Phryne focused on Jack's voice and nodded absently, gripping his hand tightly as she allowed him to draw her slowly to her feet. As Phryne rose wordlessly beside Jack, the baby's kicks became stronger, prompting her to look down at her rounded belly, her gaze drifting across her bloodied hands and arms as she did so. She felt Jack's concerned eyes upon her, and the gentle squeeze he gave her bloodied hand prompted to her to look up at him. Her gaze met his and she found herself reassured immeasurably by the kindness and understanding in his eyes, and his worried expression drew her instantly from her stupor.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne stared at him for a moment before responding.

"Yes" Phryne replied quietly, her voice low and almost whispered. "I'm fine" she added, a little more confidently. She quickly remembered their entwined hands, and her breath caught in her throat. "Sorry" she said quickly, before removing her bloodied hand from his previously clean one. It took Jack a moment to register what she meant, but he looked quickly down at his own hand (which was now also stained crimson) before returning his gaze to hers.

"It's nothing" Jack assured her, his voice warm and comforting. Phryne nodded absently in response. An unfamiliar voice distracted them both before either could utter another word.

"Sir" came the nervous voice of a young, blonde waiter, who had been standing quietly to Jack's right. Phryne and Jack turned towards him immediately. "Should I telephone the Police?" he asked uncertainly. Phryne blinked.

"Yes" Jack replied confidently. "But first I want you to go into the ballroom and find Chief Commissioner Petersen" he instructed, speaking calmly and clearly to the young waiter, who appeared almost as pale as Phryne. "Tell him that Inspector Robinson has requested his urgent assistance, and bring him here" he directed. "Then I want you to call City South Police Station, advise them that there has been a murder, and tell them I want all available officers here immediately" he added. "Then I want you to find another member of staff and guard the inside door to the ballroom until my men get here" he advised. "Don't let anyone leave under any circumstances. If they make an attempt to, advise them that you have been instructed by the Police not to allow anyone to leave" he stated. "And if they become insistent, tell them a guest has been seriously injured and the matter is being dealt with" he advised. "Alright?" he asked. The pale waiter nodded in agreement and quickly hurried towards the ballroom.

Phryne, who had been listening closely to Jack's instructions, found herself feeling comforted by his confidence and immediate control of the situation. She had used the interval in an attempt to calm herself and gather her thoughts, which she was currently doing; a process which was expedited by the strong, frequent movements of her very excitable baby. And the aching of her left wrist, which had been gripped firmly by the dead man. It was very sore and tender, and she felt as though her skin was burning. Phryne felt Jack's hand upon her back and she looked away from the doctor, who was attempting to examine the injured man's chest wound, and up towards Jack once more.

"I just need a minute" Phryne said gently, in response to the question he was about to ask. "Excuse me" she added quietly.

Jack nodded in understanding and allowed his hand to drift slowly down Phryne's back and off her body, as she stepped away from him and turned on the spot. He watched as she walked mechanically towards the ladies' bathroom, opened the door with a bloodied hand, and disappeared inside. He found himself feeling rather uneasy about leaving her alone, but knew that she needed some time to compose herself, and to clean the blood from her body. But it was with great difficulty that he turned around and looked towards the doctor, who had rose to his feet and was beginning to address him.

"I'm going to speak to a waiter in the dining room about borrowing a table cloth to cover the body" the doctor explained. "Lest any of our fellow guests disobey your orders due to their own curiosity" he added.

Jack nodded in agreement and watched the older man walk confidently down the corridor and towards the dining room, before returning his attentions to the man lying on the ground before him. His eyes were wide and fearful, his lips and teeth and chin stained with blood, and his expression frightful and pained. And his right hand rested on his chest, almost claw-like, as it had been when his fingers had been secured tightly around Phryne's slender wrist. Jack shook himself of the memory and inhaled deeply, before taking a step forward and looking down at the body, which he crouched down beside once more.

Phryne stepped into the tiled bathroom and walked slowly across the floor and towards the sinks, finding that the coolness of the room soothed her burning skin. The room was modern and spacious, with a row of cubicles against the wall to the left of the door and sinks arranged on the opposite wall. A large frosted window was on the wall to the left of the mirrors, beneath which was a table on which reposed a tall vase of lilies and a selection of tissues and soaps. The room smelled of lavender and bleach, felt cool and clean, and incredibly private, much to her relief. But as Phryne walked slowly towards the sink and looked into the mirror, she caught sight of her pale skin which was stained with blood, the deep crimson liquid already drying upon her neck and cheeks. Her eyes were wide and glassy, her face pale, her expression unreadable. Phryne looked down to reach for the tap when she caught sight of the blood on her hands and forearms, which seemed even more chilling in this light. She swallowed hard and attempted to swallow the rising feeling of nausea she was currently experiencing, before reaching toward the hot tap. But before her fingers could reach the facet, she caught sight of a series of dark marks upon her pale skin, which were not obscured by the blood. She frowned as she drew her forearm closer to her, as her eyes scanned the purpling marks upon herself, and she quickly identified what they were.

Bruising.

Fingermarks.

The handprint of the dying Colonel upon her pale skin.

It was this sight, combined with her memories of the man's death and the War and the feeling and taste of the blood upon her skin, which shattered Phryne's previous state of composure completely. She felt her stomach tighten almost painfully, as the rising feeling of nausea she had been experiencing overwhelmed her completely. Phryne clamped her hand to her mouth as she turned on the spot and ran into the nearest cubicle, throwing herself down upon her knees and leaning forward into the toilet, where she was violently sick.

Phryne spent the next couple of minutes vomiting, with her body forcible expelling the entire contents of her stomach. Her throat burned, her stomach ached and she felt hot and shaken, as she gripped the edge of the toilet tightly with her bloodied hands and leaned forward once more. Even after she had thrown up all the food, drink and bile within her body, her stomach continued to tighten and she retched for almost a minute longer, as the memory of the Colonel's death, his convulsions and the blood which he had aspirated all over her struck her with full force. After several minutes of exertion Phryne finally felt her stomach beginning to settle, and her retching came to an end, much to her relief. She took in a shaken breath before sinking down onto the floor, the purple fabric of her dress spilling out across the freshly-cleaned cold white tiles, which soothed her burning skin.

Phryne felt exhausted and completely drained, and had it not been for the baby kicking her firmly and quite persistently, she may have leaned against the wall of the cubicle and allowed herself a few moments to rest. But the baby had other ideas. Phryne inhaled sharply and lowered her head to her rounded belly, which her baby was currently attacking. Although she was used to the excitability of her child, especially in recent weeks as it had got bigger, this new assault upon her abdominal wall was somehow different; it wasn't a series of regular kicks and movements that she was feeling, but hard and irregular ones with a previously unprecedented frequency, which Phryne felt were best described as being 'frantic'. She found herself feeling rather concerned as the hard kicks continued; was the baby alright? Had it picked up on how upset and worried she had been and become distressed as a result? She remembered Mac explaining to her that the baby would experience her emotions, and be affected by them. Phryne suddenly felt overwhelmed by a strong and almost crushing sense of guilt. She placed her hand instinctively over her belly before catching sight of the wet blood staining her pale skin crimson, and froze. She turned her head towards the toilet and noticed the red stains upon the porcelain and frowned, before another set of erratic kicks drew her quickly back into the present, and she decided on her next course of action.

Phryne pressed her bloodied hand to the ground and pushed herself into a kneeling position, before pressing her hand onto the edge of the toilet and drawing herself to her feet, which was a task that was becoming more trying than she cared to admit. She inhaled deeply and released a slow breath before walking out of the cubicle and heading towards the sinks, where she turned on the first hot tap she reached, and placed her hands beneath the running water. The water washed off some of the blood, which went from light pink to red as she rubbed her hands together and shook them out over the porcelain. She applied generous quantities of lavender-scented liquid soap and scrubbed thoroughly and methodically, just as she had done during her army days. She forced aside the memories which tried to creep back in and focused on cleaning her hands and forearms, the latter of which were covered in blood. She scrubbed her arms until they were sore, and watched with relief as the water washed away the blood, which stained the sink crimson. She reached for some paper towels and quickly dried her hands and forearms, which were now free from blood and scented heavily with lavender. She noticed the deep purple bruising in the shape of a hand, which was developing quite quickly upon her left forearm, and forced herself to ignore this too. For the moment, at least.

With her hands and arms now clean and dried, Phryne dropped the paper towels into the waste bin and turned her attentions to her child, who had continued to kick her frantically through her cleaning process. She placed her right hand upon her belly directly over the spot of the recent series of kicks, and rubbed gently, hoping that she would soothe her baby into a calmer state. As soon as she placed her hand upon her rounded tummy, the baby redirected its firm kicks to the palm of her hand, which felt almost sharp against Phryne's skin.

"Shh, it's alright" Phryne soothed, her voice low and gentle, as she continued to run her hand tenderly across her rounded belly. She found herself somewhat surprised by her words, which had come to her instinctively, and caused her to feel rather uncertain. Despite this, she continued to repeat the words as she rubbed her belly, attempting to soothe her child into a more relaxed state. Phryne simply continued to rub her belly gently, following the baby's movements with her palm, and hoping she was providing it with some comfort. After half a minute of Phryne's soft voice and gentle ministrations, and due to her relief at the blood being washed from her hands and arms and the absence of her nausea, the baby's kicks became less frenzied and frequent. Within a minute the baby's kicks were sporadic and almost gentle, and Phryne could feel her child moving around inside her. She felt something strange against the palm of her hand – was that a shoulder? Or an elbow? - before the baby finally began to settle. It desisted in its attempts to wage war with her abdominal wall, and instead began to move around lazily inside her, issuing a few more gentle kicks for good measure, before stilling its movements. Phryne remained perfectly still for a few moments, still rubbing her belly in tender and soothing motions, as she found herself beginning to relax too.

But it would take a lot more than a few gentle caresses to soothe her nerves so completely.

After having calmed her baby who she had distressed, Phryne found herself suddenly very aware of the time, and how long she had spent in the bathroom. If she didn't hurry, Jack (who would undoubtedly already be worried) would come looking for her, and she didn't want to give him cause for concern. She also didn't want to distract him from the matter at hand, and she absolutely did not want him to think that she was not capable of investigating this case alongside him, because she was. Completely. It was this resolution that led Phryne to take another deep, calming breath, before returning to her position before the mirror and running the tap again.

Phryne applied liquid soap to a small stack of paper towels, which she dampened using the hot water, before using them as a makeshift flannel. In less than a minute she had wiped away all traces of blood from her face, neck and décolletage, dried herself, reapplied her powder and a fresh coat of lipstick, and ran her fingers through her hair to tidy it. Her skin was pale but clean, her eyes bright and glistening, and her lips her signature shade of red. As Phryne considered her reflection, she found herself feeling more confident (and more human) than she had done just a few minutes before. She released a calming breath once more, before scrutinising her dress closely, and finding herself feeling relieved that it did not seem to have been as badly affected as she had been. There was some blood on the neckline and a slight amount on the bodice, but thankfully her neck and face appeared to have taken the brunt of it, and the dress was of such a deep shade of purple that the blood stains were barely noticeable. Not that she cared about her dress, of course; but if the Commissioner (who was probably already outside with Jack) noticed her dishevelled state, he would take great pleasure in sending her home. And she had absolutely no intention of doing that; it was completely unnecessary, and she and Jack had a case to solve. Phryne inhaled deeply and found herself strengthened by her resolve, prompting her to pick up her bag from the sink, smooth down the material of her dress, and walk confidently out of the bathroom.

When Phryne stepped into the corridor, which was more dimly lit than the bathroom had been, her eyes drifted immediately to the scene before her, and she considered the tableau against the backdrop of jazz music which was emanating from the ballroom.

The body of Colonel Mulberry had been covered by what appeared to be a clean white tablecloth, which shrouded his body completely. Some tell-tale bloodstains were seeping through from the location of the stab wound, but she found this a much less disturbing sight than the one she had left when she had excused herself to attend the ladies'. The doctor was crouching by the Colonel's head, which was being examined by Commissioner Petersen as he conversed with the doctor, who had knelt beside the body and lifted an edge of the tablecloth. Jack, who had turned towards her the moment she stepped into the corridor, was standing at the bottom of the body, whose shoes were just visible from beneath the sheet. His expression softened as her eyes met his, and he began to walk towards her. Phryne could see his eyes drifting analytically over her face and body, searching for signs of distress or injury, and she found herself feeling suddenly rather nervous.

 _Is Jack going to try to send me home?_ She wondered, feeling slightly dejected at the prospect, as he stopped just in front of her and offered her a small, tentative smile. _He wouldn't, surely?_

Jack's eyes drifted quickly across Phryne's face, searching for answers which her body would give him that she would not. Jack felt considerably more comfortable and assured by the fact that she was no longer covered in the Colonel's blood, having found himself feeling incredibly disturbed by the previous sight. Her dress had some minor staining, but it wasn't too noticeable in this light. Her skin was pale, which was accentuated by her deep red lipstick, which had clearly been freshly applied. Her eyes, although now thankfully free of that harrowed and haunted look, were shining and glistening, and slightly red. At first he suspected that she had been crying, but his memories of comforting her during the morning sickness she experienced in the early stages of her pregnancy quickly revealed to him the true cause. Jack's eyes held Phryne's gaze for several moments, and he found her smiling reassuringly in response to his questioning look.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"I am" she replied, her voice calm and confident, and sounding almost like normal. Almost. But there was a tell-tale lowness to it that betrayed both her tiredness and her recent bout of nausea, and Jack found his concern for her returning and increasing. Phryne could tell that she had not convinced him and took a step forward, placing one hand gently upon his forearm. "I'm fine" she added confidently.

Although Phryne looked confident and composed, Jack could see through the mask she had adorned, and knew that this was not completely true. He'd seen that frightened, haunted expression she had borne less than five minutes previously, and knew that she wasn't fine. She seemed better than she had done previously, granted, but fine was a push. He was about to discuss the matter with her further when the Chief Commissioner, who had noticed her presence and rose to his feet accordingly, intervened.

"Mrs Robinson" Commissioner Petersen greeted, straightening his black dinner suit jacket as he walked around the doctor and towards her and Jack. Phryne offered him a small smile and watched him in anticipation. She noticed him cast his eyes across her body, his gaze lingering over her face and rounded belly for a few moments, before returning his attention to her eyes. "I hope you're alright" he said politely, with such sincerity that Phryne found herself believing him. She relaxed slightly and nodded in response.

"Yes, thank you" she replied. The Commissioner considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"Dr Montague has advised me that blade penetrated the victim's lung, narrowly missing his heart" the Commissioner began. "His lungs would've filled with blood and death was both inevitable and fast" he said, his voice adopting the gentler, kindly tone Phryne suspected he reserved for the families of victims of crime or hysterical women. She was neither, but listened attentively. "There was nothing you could have done for him" he assured her. Phryne nodded once in understanding.

"No, Mrs Robinson, nothing at all" confirmed the doctor, who had risen to his feet and was putting his jacket back on, having discarded it during his initial examination. "Even if this man had been attacked outside a hospital he would not have survived his injuries" he added confidently.

"I understand" Phryne said gently, as she considered the information. She found herself feeling rather relieved by this assurance. "We last saw Colonel Mulberry about fifteen minutes before he collapsed" she explained. "Which gives us a rather narrow window of opportunity for our killer" she remarked. The doctor nodded in confirmation and was about to discuss the matter further, when the Commissioner interceded.

"Mrs Robinson, perhaps I can arrange for a taxi to drive you home?" Commissioner Petersen suggested. Phryne, who had been expecting this issue, turned towards him. "I can have my driver take you when he comes to collect my wife?" he offered graciously. Phryne offered him her best thank-you-but-no-thank-you smile and inhaled deeply.

"Thank you, Commissioner Petersen, but that won't be necessary" Phryne responded politely, her voice warm and enchanting. "I-"

"I appreciate your attempts to assist the victim" the Commissioner interceded, his voice firm but sincere. "And I also acknowledge your… skill and prowess in the areas of crime and investigation" he added, with what Phryne suspected was some difficulty. "But given the circumstances-"

"Which circumstances?" Phryne asked, finding herself slightly offended by his insinuation. But given the fact this man was Jack's boss, and her relationships with previous Commissioners had already jeopardised his career, she knew she needed to tread carefully. She felt Jack edge closer towards her. "As I see it, the circumstances are that Colonel Cyril Mulberry – who Jack and I had the misfortune of sitting with during dinner – has been murdered at one of the most exclusive events in Melbourne" she explained slowly, hoping that he would understand her meaning. "Despite being a close friend of the Mayor, Colonel Mulberry was a violent man who was divorced by his wife for his behaviour towards her – a wife who, as it turns out, subsequently married her lawyer and is here as a guest tonight with her new husband, both of whom got into a rather heated argument with the victim shortly before his death" she advised, watching as the Commissioner listened intently. She released a gentle breath and spoke in a gentle, softer tone. "I appreciate that you may not wish me to be a part of your investigation, which is understandable, as it is a Police matter" she stated, surprising Jack, who managed to keep a straight face throughout. "But I spent considerable time with the victim over dinner, calmed his fraught and rather pregnant ex-wife, and attempted to assist him in his final moments" she explained calmly. "I can help you with your enquiries, I can assist you with his ex-wife and I can advise you on timelines and persons of interest based on the information I obtained tonight" she stated. "I want to find the truth, just like you do" she assured him. Commissioner Petersen seemed about to protest when Jack interceded.

"The Colonel's ex-wife, Arabella Jenson, was extremely upset earlier this evening" Jack explained calmly. "From a discussion I had with her husband Albert, it seems as though the Colonel was a violent man who treated her very badly, which has had a lasting effect upon her" he continued. "Phryne intervened before the matter got out of hand and she took Mrs Jenson away from the argument, which was about to turn violent before our intervention" he advised. "Mrs Jenson trusts Phryne, and I believe she would be more comfortable speaking with her than one of my men" he stated. "As would the majority of the guests here this evening who, as I'm sure you're aware, are either titled or wealthy or incredibly influential – possibly all three" he added, watching as the Commissioner considered him intently and nodded slowly as he spoke. "I believe we would be more successful if Phryne was involved in the investigation, as a discreet presence" he said with meaning. "And especially given the fact that we were both with the victim in the hours before his death, we intervened in an argument which was escalating between him and his former wife's husband, and the people here at this party tonight would feel more comfortable speaking with her than my men" he stated. "This murder is going to make the headlines in tomorrow evening's papers, and we need to deal with the case very carefully" he advised. "Phryne knows many of the people here, and almost all of them know of her" he stated. "Under the circumstances, I believe her assistance would be invaluable" he declared confidently.

Phryne, who had remained silent throughout his speech, was both touched by his words and impressed by his logic. She looked up at the Commissioner, who appeared to be internally weighing up the argument, which took him several moments.

Although Commissioner Petersen did not approve of Mrs Robinson meddling in Police matters (certainly not when heavily pregnant, by God!), he found himself agreeing with both her and Jack's logic. This was a very delicate matter which would be headline news by tomorrow, and so they needed to tread carefully and solve the case quickly. The last thing he needed was an influx of complaints from Melbourne's elite, claiming that they were 'outraged' or 'offended' at being questioned in relation to such a 'barbaric' matter, which they – people of good station and wealth and therefore incapable of committing any offence, officer – could not possibly be associated with in any way. And that was from those who would lower themselves enough to actually speak to the Police. Mrs Robinson, although titled and wealthy, was not like the rest, but her station and social position enabled her to get closer to them in order to obtain their trust and knowledge than he or his men could. They'd talk to her easily enough, they'd give her the information they needed, and no complaints would be made, no threats of offence to the upper-classes, and all associated crises diverted. And besides, even if he forbade her to work on the case, she'd involve herself somehow, she always did. In fact, from a conversation he'd had with the Mayor just that evening, who had spoken very highly and fondly of Phryne Robinson, she'd probably be hired in a professional capacity anyway! At least this way he could keep an eye on her. Besides, given how heavily pregnant she was, she'd probably feel tired soon and need to go home anyway, and sleep in late the next day in order to recover. Commissioner Petersen considered the matter quickly but thoroughly, exhaled sharply and looked up at Jack, nodded once, and then turned his attentions towards Phryne.

"Given the… sensitive nature of this case, and your association with the Mayor and many of the guests, I would be-" Commissioner Petersen began, before faltering as he struggled to find an appropriate adjective. "I would appreciate your assistance in this delicate matter" he said quietly, his eyes holding her gaze. "But if you – or Jack – feel it is necessary for you to return home this evening, I want you to do so immediately" he stated, his eyes drifting from Phryne's to Jack's. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir" Jack replied.

"Of course" Phryne concurred, prompting the Commissioner to turn towards her. "Thank you" she said sincerely. The Commissioner stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"So, you say you saw him fifteen minutes before he collapsed?" The Commissioner asked Phryne. "Jack says he left the table before the rest of you" he added. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, he did" Phryne reflected. "It must have been moments after the Mayor's speech ended" she stated. "He was gone by the time we left the dining room, which was at 9.45pm" she explained. "I remember seeing him a few minutes before. He was scowling when the Mayor was discussing his charity gala to raise funds for underprivileged children" she sighed. The Commissioner nodded in understanding. He remembered that part of the speech. It was a few minutes before the end.

"Where did you go after leaving the dining room?" Commissioner Petersen asked.

"I went to the ladies', then Jack and I went outside for a few minutes for a breath of fresh air" Phryne explained. The Commissioner nodded.

"Did either of you notice anyone enter or leave the men's bathroom during that time?" Commissioner Petersen asked, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack.

"No" Phryne responded promptly.

"The footballer, Tom Hammerton, went into the men's shortly after Phryne went into the ladies'" Jack reflected. "He came out soon after" he stated. "Two members of the band went in just before Phryne came out" he added.

"Did you see them leave?" Commissioner Petersen asked.

"No" Jack returned. The Commissioner nodded slowly in understanding.

"So he was attacked between 9.45 and 10pm" Phryne stated. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, I'd say that was correct" Dr Montague concurred. "Based on the aspiration of blood and the significance of the injury, I'd say it was closer to the latter" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Would the killer be covered in the victim's blood?" asked Jack, who remembered that the bleeding was barely noticeable until they got close.

"Probably not" the doctor sighed. "The blade appears to have entered at an angle, and was thrust upwards" he explained. "I'd imagine the killer was aiming for his heart, but he missed" he stated. "It's possible he would've got some blood on his hand or forearm, but he certainly wouldn't be covered" he advised.

"Thank you" Jack returned. The Commissioner seemed displeased with this news, but nodded.

"I'll go and make the arrangements for the body to be collected" Dr Montague announced, as he walked up to the Chief Commissioner. "Is there a telephone I can use?" he asked. The Commissioner seemed uncertain, so Phryne helpfully stepped in.

"If you head down this corridor there is an office on the second door on the right from the end" Phryne said gently. The doctor looked upon her with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" he responded gratefully, bowing his head slightly as he addressed her, before heading down the corridor.

Phryne and Jack spent the next few minutes discussing their encounters with the victim and his former wife (and her new husband), advising him of what they had learned about him and his life, which the Commissioner listened to intently. The Commissioner then excused himself from their company and explained that he would need to apprise the Mayor of the situation, and explain to the guests what had happened ahead of the imminent arrival of the officers and the questioning which would follow.

"It might be an idea to talk to the Mayor privately, then bring out Mr and Mrs Jenson" Phryne suggested politely, prompting the Commissioner to turn towards her. "She was very upset this evening and she's five months pregnant" she explained, watching as the Commissioner sighed lightly. His thought of 'I'm surrounded by expectant women!' was almost audible. "I think announcing the death of her abusive ex-husband in front of a room full of strangers would be rather difficult for her" she explained.

"Yes" Commissioner Petersen agreed. "You said you left her with your aunt? Mrs Prudence Stanley?"

"Who will be attending to her and her husband as we speak" Phryne affirmed. The Commissioner nodded.

"I'll bring them both out" Commissioner Petersen confirmed. "We'll need to find a room to interview some of the guests…"

"That room there is available" Phryne stated, gesturing towards a large office with a grand table and two dozen chairs, often utilised for meetings. "It's unlocked" she lied. The Commissioner nodded absently.

"Thank you" he said, before inhaling deeply and heading towards the ballroom, which he entered confidently. Jack turned towards Phryne immediately.

"How do you know that door is unlocked?" Jack asked curiously, as he watched her warily.

"I don't" Phryne replied easily, as she reached a hand down the front of her dress and removed her ivory-handled lock-pick from her bosom. "But it will be" she said with a smile, before turning on the spot and walking quickly towards the room. Jack suppressed a smirk, cast a glance down at the body on the ground, and followed his wife. She'd unlocked the door before he'd even reached her side.

Phryne and Jack returned to the body just as the doctor returned. He announced that the body would be collected within the hour, and then discussed the medical evidence he had been able to ascertain concerning the matter with Phryne and Jack. They discussed timelines and the nature of the wound in such depth that Phryne found herself feeling nauseous once more, but attempted to suppress it. She was almost relieved when the door leading to the ballroom opened.

Commissioner Petersen walked out of the ballroom with Mr and Mrs Jenson, who he had ensured were standing on his right, which meant that they would not be able to see the tell-tale bloodied sheet covering the body on the ground further down the corridor. Phryne watched as the Commissioner led them into the (now unlocked) meeting room and closed the door behind them. She heard a cry of disbelief and confusion, followed by a long silence, before the Commissioner emerged from the room once more, closing the door firmly behind him. He gave some instructions to the guards at the front of the building, who nodded in agreement, and then walked back into the ballroom with a weary expression.

In the minutes that followed, the band stopped playing, glasses stopped clinking, and music fell. Phryne and Jack could hear the deep, familiar voice of the Commissioner through the walls, though it was hushed and inaudible. But his speech, which Phryne did not doubt was clear and concise and authoritative, drew shocked gasps, cries of dismay and protests of disbelief from the ballroom, which took some time to subdue. After five minutes or so Commissioner Petersen (looking rather harried) returned, just as the security guarding the front of the building stepped aside as a dozen of Jack's constables entered the building.

The men, varying in age from twenty to forty, and in experience from 'this-is-the-first-time-I've-met-the-Commissioner-I-must-straighten-my-helmet-and-not-trip-over' to 'I've arrested a good deal of the toffs in that ballroom in Little Lonsdale Street, so they can save their holier-than-thou protests of absolute innocence'. Phryne's eyes drifted across the face of each man, who greeted the Commissioner and Jack in a polite and formal manner, with all of them addressing her too. She watched all of their eyes drift from her face to her rounded belly (which the staring of young officer number six seemed to suggest he had never encountered before), before meeting her eyes once more. She recognised several of the officers but not all, but each of them greeted her with politeness and courtesy, and kept their curious stares rather subtle, which was quite considerate of them.

Phryne listened as Commissioner Petersen outlined the nature of the incident, advised them of what they knew of the victim, and highlighted how important it was not to incite panic or invoke a scandal. He then announced that Inspector Robinson would be heading the investigation, and that Phryne would be assisting with the interviewing, stressing that she is familiar with many of the guests and can 'help with the ladies'. Phryne managed to suppress her eye-roll and scalding retort for Jack's sake, but did find herself mildly insulted by the statement. Though her ire quickly turned to amusement when she saw the look of relief which flashed across the faces of several of the older, more experienced officers; they'd undoubtedly had their fair share of wealthy/titled/hysterical women, and were grateful that they didn't have to deal with them. Phryne sighed lightly, and listened as the Commissioner handed matters over to Jack, who swiftly advised the officers of their duties.

The men listened attentively to Jack as he issued his commands, sending one officer to the front of the building with the guards, one downstairs to the kitchen to establish how many catering staff were present and obtain their statements, six into ballroom to deal with the provisional questioning, one to remain with the body until the ambulance arrived, and three to begin a provisional search of the building. Six other officers were en-route and would assist with the searches and questioning when they did arrive.

"There are approximately eighty guests and at least twenty staff" Jack advised the officers. "Each of the waiters has a list of the names of the guests and their seating arrangements for dinner" he continued. "Get the lists from the waiters and arrange the guests into groups based on who sat with who at dinner" he stated. "It'll be the simplest way to establish people's alibis and find out who is and isn't present" he explained. "All of the guests will need to be interviewed and searched" he stated. "We can arrange for their statements to be taken formally tomorrow" he added. "And pay particular attention to the waiters during your questioning" he advised. "They move around the entire building without being noticed by the guests, but whilst noticing everything" he stated. "They could be an invaluable source of information" he added. The men nodded in understanding.

With a final few words to his men and a few questions asked and answered, Jack sent the officers on their various tasks and positions, watching as they disbanded, leaving him and Phryne with the doctor, the Commissioner and the officer guarding the body.

"The body will be collected in about ten minutes" the doctor advised. "The autopsy will take place first thing tomorrow morning."

"Who will be conducting the autopsy?" asked Phryne curiously.

"Dr Elizabeth MacMillan" the doctor replied amiably. Phryne nodded in understanding and tried to suppress her smile as she thanked the doctor. Jack turned towards her and rose an eyebrow, which was met by Phryne's look of perfect innocence.

"Commissioner, Phryne and I can interview Mr and Mrs Jenson-" Jack began.

"Yes, yes, do" the Commissioner interceded. Phryne looked upon him with interest. He clearly was in no hurry to speak to the pregnant (and therefore emotional and irrational and completely unintelligible) ex-wife of the late Colonel. Phryne suppressed her irritation and another scalding remark (again, for Jack's sake), and nodded in response. She even managed a small smile. "I'll supervise matters in the ballroom" he stated, with a notable degree of foreboding, before walking slowly towards the ballroom. Phryne looked up at Jack and met his gaze.

"Shall we?" Jack asked gently. Phryne nodded, and watched as Jack turned towards the doctor and the body. "When the body has been collected, I'd be grateful if you would give your statement to my constable, Dr Montague" Jack said politely. His request was met with an immediate nod from the experienced doctor. He knew how these things worked. "After that, please go into the ballroom and assist with the questioning" Jack advised the constable.

"Yes Sir" the young constable responded promptly. Jack nodded and turned his attentions back towards Phryne, who stepped beside him and walked with him towards the room she had so helpfully unlocked.

Contrary to the Commissioner's fears, Arabella Jenson was not irrational or unintelligible or overwrought. Instead, she was eerily calm, and bore that frightened, haunted expression that people in shock often had. Phryne recognised it immediately, offered her a small, reassuring smile, and sat down opposite her. Arabella looked up at her uncertainly, her eyes glistening and her cheeks pale, as her husband wrapped his arm reassuringly around her. Jack sat down beside Phryne (who was incredibly relieved to finally be sitting down; she'd been feeling quite sore), just as Arabella began to speak.

"Is he really dead?" Arabella asked calmly, her eyes holding Phryne's gaze, her expression uncertain and fearful.

"Yes" Phryne replied simply, her voice low and gentle. Arabella blinked once, nodded, and promptly burst into tears.

Phryne and Jack remained respectfully silent as Mr Jenson comforted his wife, drawing her close to his chest and speaking to her soothingly. After a short while Arabella inhaled sharply and eased herself out of her husband's embrace.

"Sorry" Arabella said hastily, as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief she held in her left hand.

"There's no need to apologise, Mrs Jenson" Jack assured her kindly. Arabella looked up at him and nodded nervously in response.

"Thank you" she replied quietly. "How did it happen?" she asked. Phryne inhaled sharply and shifted slightly in her (criminally uncomfortable) seat.

"Colonel Mulberry was stabbed in the chest" Phryne said calmly. "He died quickly" she added. Arabella paled and her husband held her left hand tightly. She nodded vaguely in understanding.

"Did he suffer?" Arabella asked tearfully. Phryne and Jack was unsurprised by the question; they'd heard many abused wives display concern for their cruel husbands. Phryne found herself remembering the excuses she had made for Renee, and her concern for him after their arguments or his fights with other artists. She then remembered Colonel Mulberry grabbing her wrist tightly as he convulsed before choking and coughing up blood.

"No" Phryne lied. "He died quickly" she assured her. Arabella nodded confidently in response, and appeared visibly relieved. Her husband did too, though Phryne suspected this was due to the fact the Colonel was dead, not that he didn't suffer.

Although Arabella was calm, she was clearly in shock and rather upset, and Jack had no intention of further distressing her. And the way she was cradling her belly protectively with her right arm renewed his anger at the actions of the Colonel.

"Mrs Jenson, we won't keep you here for long" Jack assured her kindly. "We have a couple of questions which we need to ask you both, but we can take your statements formally tomorrow morning" he added.

"Thank you, Inspector" Mr Jenson responded, running a hand through his dark hair before placing his arm across his wife, who was pale but calm. "We would appreciate it" he added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Colonel Mulberry was attacked between 9.45 and 10pm" Jack said gently. "Could you tell me where you both were at that time?" he asked. Arabella seemed surprised by the question and looked up with frightened eyes. But her husband quickly soothed her, squeezing her hand and rubbing her back.

"It's alright, darling, they have to ask us. They have to ask everyone" Mr Jenson said to her gently, eliciting a small nod, before he looked back towards Jack and Phryne. "That would've been just after the Mayor's Speech" Mr Jenson reflected. "If memory serves, the speech ended at around 9.40 or 9.45" he said, looking up at Jack for confirmation, which he receive in the form of a single nod. "Arabella and I remained at our table with your aunt" he said, addressing Phryne, "Mrs Prudence Stanley. Lovely woman" he commended. Phryne smiled politely and nodded. "Arabella was still a little shaken and was worried about encountering Colonel Mulberry again" he explained. "We stayed at the table with your aunt for ten minutes ago, deciding whether to leave or to head back into the ballroom" he explained. "Your aunt convinced us to accompany her back into the ballroom, assuring us that you and Inspector Robinson would not allow any harm to come to Arabella" he stated. Phryne found herself feeling quite warmed by her aunt's assurance in her abilities, and nodded in response. "So we left the dining room with your aunt shortly before ten and went into the ballroom" he advised. "We were there until the Chief Commissioner of Police approached us a short while ago and asked us to accompany him into a more private setting" he added. "That was when he told us what had happened" he concluded. Jack nodded in understanding and Phryne found herself feeling relieved.

"Did you see anyone in the corridor when you left the dining room to head to the ballroom?" Jack asked. Mr Jenson considered the question.

"There were a couple of people – fellow guests, though I can't say I knew them" Mr Jenson responded. "A waiter was helping to escort a man to a taxi – looked like he'd had quite a lot to drink" he added quietly. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Some of the waiters were moving between rooms, carrying trays" Arabella said quietly, her voice low and husky with emotion. "Some of the guests were in the corridor, two or three, I think" she reflected. "That footballer, Tom Hammerton, the one you know, darling, he was there" she said, before looking up at Phryne. "He was laughing about something with a waiter and almost walked into your aunt" she said, her voice lowering slightly. "She wasn't happy."

"I'm sure she wasn't" Phryne said gently. Arabella offered her a small smile.

"You and your aunt have both been very kind to us" Arabella said quietly, as though kindness were something was not accustomed to; with the exception of her husband, who was very warm and attentive and seemed to put her instantly at ease. "Thank you" she said sincerely.

"Not at all" Phryne responded graciously. "I'm just sorry you have to go through this now" she added sincerely. Arabella nodded once and sniffed.

"My ex-husband was a cruel man" Arabella said simply, in a low, quiet voice that prompted them all to watch her intently. "He was lovely at first, so kind to me" she reflected. "But after we got married he started to become… possessive. Jealous" she explained. "He didn't like me spending time with my brother and sisters, or any of my friends or family" she added solemnly. "He would get so angry if I went out without him, so I just stopped" she said simply, with the resigned voice of the abused wife that Phryne recognised. "And he had a temper" she stated. "A very, very bad temper" she added, her eyes adopting a haunted expression. Her husband squeezed her hand tightly. "He would hit me, sometimes, if I wouldn't… let him…" she began, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment as she averted her eyes from Jack's and looked down fixedly at the table. "The bruises were easy to hide, at first. With make-up and clothes and so on. And I didn't tell anyone" she said sadly. "One night, he came into the bedroom angry and yelling, and demanded that we…" she continued, allowing her voice to trail off. "When I resisted he attacked me. He hit me several times and slammed my head against the wall" she said quietly. "Then he tore at my nightdress and tried to…" she explained, faltering as she spoke. Phryne saw Jack tense beside her and lower his eyes. "I hit him over the head with a lamp and fled the house in the middle of the night" she said, her voice adopting a more confident tone as she spoke. "I ran for almost two miles until I reached my parents' house" she added. "I was in quite a state when I arrived, and it was very late, past midnight" she explained. "My mother tended to my injuries in my room, and my grandmother had to convince my father and brother not to go to the house" she stated. "They were both furious but she was firm with them, and I begged them not to go, so they didn't" she explained. "When I woke up in the morning my father was sat beside me – mother said he'd been there all night – and we talked" she stated. "He said I couldn't go back to that house, that Cyril couldn't treat me that way, and that he wouldn't allow him to hurt me ever again" she added. "He said he had a friend at his club whose son was an excellent divorce lawyer, and that he would call him today if he wanted me to" she said. "And I did" she added, her voice soft. Mr Jenson nodded sombrely and squeezed her hand once more.

"My father was a friend of Arabella's family, so I visited her at her parents' house" Mr Jenson added quietly. Phryne observed the haunted look in his eyes and the tension in his jaw as he remembered seeing her at her home the day she had suffered the brutal attack. "I accepted the case immediately, took Arabella's instructions, and began to work" he stated. "After we had written to the Colonel's lawyer, Cyril advised his counsel that he would not agree to a divorce" he stated. "So Arabella's father visited the Colonel – against our knowledge and advice – and told him that if he did not consent to the divorce, he would make what he had done to his daughter public knowledge" he stated. "The Colonel had a good reputation, and was regarded as a war hero. He was seen as being eccentric and a little irascible at times, but no one realised what he was truly like" he stated. "And we had the proof" he said simply. "The Colonel agreed to the divorce that week" he advised them. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And then you both grew closer" Phryne said gently. Arabella's worried featured relaxed completely, and she smiled.

"Yes" Arabella said warmly, squeezing her husband's hand. "Albert was very kind to me" she explained. "He was so patient and so understanding" she said confidently. Phryne smiled against and nodded, watching as Arabella's smile slowly began to fade. "Tonight was the first time I saw Cyril since the divorce" she said quietly. "He came up to us and began to be quite nasty to Albert" she stated. "He said he had manipulated me into leaving him, and that I'd come back" she added. "But then when he saw I was pregnant he… he became quite angry" she said, swallowing hard and wrapping her arm instinctively tighter around her belly. Her husband drew her closer.

"He called her a 'stupid whore' and a 'jezebel' and made some equally unsavoury remarks about our unborn child, none of which I was prepared to stand for" Mr Jenson stated firmly. Jack nodded in understanding. "That was what the argument was about, and it would have escalated too, if it weren't for the timely intervention of yourselves" he stated. Phryne offered him a small smile, as she attempted to quell her rising anger towards the Colonel. She was beginning to wonder whether the murderer deserved incarceration or a medal, and found herself leaning decidedly towards the latter.

"Who could have killed him?" Arabella asked suddenly. Jack and Phryne both looked up at her with unreadable but sympathetic expressions.

"We don't know yet" Phryne said gently. "But we will find out" she assured her. Arabella nodded uncertainly.

"Can you think of anyone who might hold a grudge against your ex-husband?" Jack asked. Arabella considered the question for a few moments before shaking her head sadly.

"I don't know" Arabella responded. "He sometimes got into arguments with people, and could be a very difficult man, but I… I don't know" she admitted sadly.

"He was the type of man who would acquire enemies quite easily" Mr Jenson opined. "He owns – owned – a club, Melbourne Military Club, with his business partner, Anthony Lake" he explained. "There have been rumours of a rift growing between them" he advised. "Apparently, he and Anthony were involved in an altercation at the club last week" he stated. "A colleague of mine was approached by Mr Lake, who wanted to discuss his legal stance if he were to sever all ties with the Colonel" he stated. Jack nodded in understanding. "There were also rumours I heard - whilst preparing Arabella's case – concerning…" he began, his eyes drifting nervously towards Phryne, and then back towards Jack. "Concerning the Colonel's particular… his preferences, when it comes to women" he explained. "I understand he visited some establishments in Little Lonsdale Street with some frequency" he added quietly, as his wife lowered her gaze back to the table. "His infidelity was another reason we used during the divorce proceedings" he explained. "And given how he treated Arabella, I'd imagine there may be other young ladies who were similarly mistreated" he said solemnly. Phryne bit the inside of her cheek and tried to control her temper. Her already strong dislike of the Colonel was rapidly increasing.

"Thank you, we'll look into it" he responded. Mr Jenson nodded, and turned towards his wife, who looked pale and visibly tired.

"Inspector Robinson, might we continue this tomorrow morning?" Mr Jenson asked. "I'd like to take my wife home" he stated.

"Of course" Jack responded, rising from his seat. Phryne, with difficult which she was able to conceal, did so too. "I'd be grateful if you would both come to the station tomorrow morning when you are quite ready to" he said gently. Mr Jenson nodded in agreement as he offered his wife his hand, which she accepted, as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Yes, certainly" Mr Jenson returned. "We'll be with you first thing. Nine o'clock?" Jack nodded.

"Thank you" Jack returned. "Before you leave, the officer at the front door will need to carry out a brief search on both of you" he added gently. Mr Jenson nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"I understand" Mr Jenson assured him. "Thank you, Inspector" he added. "And thank you, Mrs Robinson" he said warmly, before wishing them both goodnight and leading his wife out of the room.

Phryne looked down at her watch, which advised her that it was now quarter to eleven, and she inhaled sharply to suppress a yawn. Her back ached (which was not assisted by that awful chair), her limbs felt heavy, and despite her cleanliness, she found herself longing for a bath. But the sound of voices from the room opposite them reminded her that this would not be possible for the moment.

"Phryne?" asked Jack, who had been watching her. Phryne looked up at him with a gentle expression. Phryne knew that look. He was concerned about her, but didn't want to push her. He was just reminding her that he would support her decision, whatever it was. And so Phryne smiled gratefully in response.

"We should go and find Aunt Prudence" Phryne said quietly. "We can confirm the alibi of Mr and Mrs Jenson and proceed from there" she added. "As the Commissioner is quite keen for me to 'assist with the ladies'" she added, with a small sigh of disapproval. Jack's expression softened and he nodded in understanding.

"You'll be assisting with more than the ladies" Jack stated confidently. Phryne smiled proudly.

"Yes, I will" she declared. Jack smiled.

"Shall we go into the ballroom and show the Commissioner how valuable your assistance is?" Jack asked, his eyes holding hers, a warm expression playing upon his features.

"I thought you'd never ask" Phryne responded lightly, before sailing out of the room and across the corridor towards the room in question.

On their way to the ballroom, Phryne and Jack both noticed that the body no longer lay on the ground shrouded in a white tablecloth, and the doctor was nowhere in sight. Phryne found herself somewhat relieved by the absence of that awful man's corpse who, even in death, seemed to have a profoundly unpleasant presence in the building. As she followed Jack into the ballroom, which was a hive of activity, she found herself once more struck by the memory of the Colonel falling against her, his weight pressed against her rounded belly. She remembered the fear in his eyes, the painfully strong grip of his hand on her wrist, and his hot blood upon her bare skin. She swallowed her rising feeling of nausea just as the door to the ballroom closed behind them.

As Phryne cast her eyes across the room, she found herself immediately impressed by the constables, who had followed Jack's instructions and were dealing with the matter admirably. Although Phryne had been concerned that she would step into the room and find utter chaos, she was relieved to find that her fears had been unwarranted, as the majority of the guests were calm and compliant (though there were, of course, a few exceptions). Phryne counted twelve constables in the room, each of whom were standing beside a party of between 8-10 people, who they were speaking to in turn. Some of the guests were standing, some were sitting at tables, and many were holding onto their partners or friends, nodding gravely and responding to the officers' questions. The waiters, who were also being questioned, were supplying the guests with iced water, strong coffee or single malt, whichever were required. But on the whole, the room and the guests were largely under control. There were a couple of protesting older women, a loud-mouthed red-faced gentleman protesting his 'unwarranted imprisonment' in the ballroom to an unsympathetic audience and a stoic seasoned officer, and many weeping pale young women who were being comforted by friends or staff. But there was now yelling or fighting in the room, which relieved Phryne greatly. There was only so much unpleasantness one could handle in a single evening.

Phryne and Jack had barely entered the room when the Chief Commissioner, who had been reassuring the Mayor and his wife, walked briskly towards them, notebook in hand. They both looked up at him he stepped in front of them.

"There are eighty-six guests this evening" Commissioner Petersen announced, as Phryne and Jack listened intently, "and twenty-six members of staff, comprising of twelve waiters, six attendants, four security guards, four members of kitchen staff and two photographers, whose cameras my men have seized – not that many pictures would've been taken after dinner in the corridor" he added, looking into Jack's eyes as he spoke. "We've organised the guests into their dining room seating arrangements, and have confirmed all but nine people are accounted for, excluding the Colonel" he added. "I've telephoned the local stations to pay each person a visit directly" he advised. Jack and Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Any sign of the murder weapon?" asked Jack. The Commissioner shook his head.

"No, but I've had our men seize all the kitchen knives and any other potential weapons" he responded. "The chef was more put out by that than by being questioned" he remarked.

"Has anyone provided any useful information?" asked Phryne.

"Not as yet" Commissioner Petersen admitted. "The Mayor says Colonel Mulberry was a fiery man but fairly well esteemed. Apparently he's a member of his club."

"The Melbourne Military Club" Phryne said helpful. _A very creative name_ , she mused. The Commissioner nodded in agreement.

"They served together during the Boer War, apparently" the Commissioner stated. "What did you learn from the Jensons?" he asked. Phryne remained quiet and listened as Jack recounted the interview. The Commissioner's eyes darkened. "The Mayor didn't mention that" he said quietly.

"People like the Colonel are good at hiding their behaviour" Phryne advised him. "Though he certainly began to lose control tonight" she added, remembering how angry he looked when arguing with the Jensons. "I suspect it was his ex-wife's remarriage and pregnancy that tipped him over the edge." The Commissioner nodded in agreement. "Do you have any suspects?"

"No" Commissioner Petersen admitted. "Not many people here really knew the man. He's a bit of a recluse, apparently. Some guests are members of his club – I've got their names, and have invited them to the station tomorrow for a further interview" he stated. "We're currently in the process of taking provisional statements from everyone, but it's taking some time, as I'm sure you can imagine" he said, addressing Phryne as he spoke. "People seem to be able to vouch for their whereabouts – thankfully it's only a fifteen minute window, as you stated – but unfortunately, the fact that he was attacked just after dinner means that people were milling about, going from room to room, getting new drinks and visiting the facilities, so it is taking some time to establish precisely where everyone was."

"And then we'll have to cross-reference everyone's statements to confirm their alibis and create a timeline" Jack stated. The Commissioner sighed and nodded.

"The guests were mainly in the dining room or ballroom – some used the facilities or stepped outside for a cigarette, the band alibi'd each other, the kitchen staff claimed to all have been in the kitchen, busily cleaning and organising, and the waiting staff were scattered all over the place" Commissioner Petersen summarised.

"We're making progress, at least" Jack stated.

"Mm" the Commissioner responded, before turning towards Phryne. "Your aunt's been very helpful" he remarked. "Calmed Lady Grenville down quickly – she was about to descend into hysterics" he said with distaste. "And she seems to be very aware of what the people at her table were up to at the time in question" he stated.

"I'm sure she did" Phryne agreed, looking through the crowd and finding her aunt, who was holding onto a young woman by her hands and was speaking to her quite firmly. She too appeared about ready to descend into hysterics – much to the concern of her young man, who looked rather lost and lamb-like.

"Gave a scathing review of the Colonel, too" Commissioner Petersen stated. "And told me to be nice to that 'dear, young ex-wife of his', especially given her 'delicate condition'" he stated. Phryne suppressed a laugh.

"That sounds like Aunt P" she stated. The Commissioner nodded.

"She was relieved when I told her you and Jack were interviewing them" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Though she was concerned about you" he added quietly. "Offered to have her driver take you home after the interview had concluded" he stated. "I told her I didn't think you'd be accepting the offer."

"And you would be quite right" Phryne responded politely. The Commissioner met her gaze and nodded in admiration. And was that a flicker of a smile? If Phryne hadn't been completely sober, she would've been questioning herself.

Phryne cast her eyes across the crowd, most of whom were complying with the requests of the officers, and giving their accounts. Phryne was about to suggest that she and Jack go and assist when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Mrs Robinson?" came the voice of Jackson, the kindly orange-juice bearing waiter, who was standing beside her with a tray. She looked up at him with a smile. "I thought you might care for some refreshment" he said politely, offering her the glass.

"Thank you, Jackson" Phryne responded sincerely, as she took the glass from the tray. She still had an unpleasant aftertaste in her mouth following her recent bout of nausea, and hoped the orange juice would do the trick. Jackson blushed slightly and nodded, before moving towards Jack and the Commissioner, whom he offered a tumbler of whiskey. Doubles, apparently. Both men accepted readily and thanked him, and Jackson disappeared once more.

"Godsend, that one" commented the Commissioner. "He's been keeping everyone hydrated" he commended. "He's plied Lady Grenville with as much sherry as was required to calm her down."

"Which, I imagine, was a considerable amount" Phryne stated lightly, before beginning to sip her iced orange juice, which was delicious and very refreshing. The Commissioner almost laughed, and met her gaze.

"I'd imagine it was" he responded, meeting her gaze as she lowered her glass from her lips. The Commissioner downed his double whiskey in an impressive single gulp, before putting his glass down upon a nearby table. "Excuse me" he said to both of them, before disappearing back towards the Mayor. Phryne looked up at Jack.

"I think he likes me" Phryne said with child-like pride. Jack smiled.

"I agree" he responded. Phryne smiled.

"Perhaps he'll make me an honorary constable" she remarked. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go that far" he returned lightly. Phryne smirked and looked towards the crowd.

"I think I'm going to go and help your young constable with table number three" Phryne said gently. "Because Lydia Benton looks intent on either undressing him or herself, and neither is completely appropriate given the circumstances" she remarked.

"I quite agree" Jack returned, his eyes drifting over the tense young cadet. "And I believe Officer Edwards would appreciate your intervention" he stated. Phryne took a few more sips of her orange juice (not wishing to risk too much, given how delicate her stomach was at present), looked up at Jack with a smile, and glided across the room towards Officer Edwards and Lydia Benton, the latter of whom was now standing so close to him that she might actually pass as a member of the Victorian Constabulary herself. Jack watched as Phryne greeted Lydia warmly, to the younger woman's surprise and delight, and drew her away from the constable and towards two seats at a nearby vacant table, where they began to speak. Jack smiled with admiration and walked across the room, approaching the red-faced loud older gentleman who looked about four seconds away from hitting his constable. Jack judged there had been enough violence for one evening.

Jack and Phryne spent the next two hours at the Town Hall assisting with the interviewing (and placating) of the guests and staff at the Mayor's Ball. The guests gave statements and alibis and consented to be searched, and several of them (mainly those whose alibis were unconfirmed or who had spoken with or knew the victim) were asked to attend City South Police Station the following morning to be interviewed, which they assented to. Begrudgingly, in many cases. Phryne endured a ten minute lecture by her aunt, who insisted that it was not appropriate for her to be here 'given the hour and your current condition'. Phryne politely but firmly assured her aunt that she was quite alright (which was almost true), that she was not tired (a complete lie, though her adrenaline was keeping her conscious and alert) and that she and Jack would be leaving shortly (she hoped this would be the case, but could not convince her aunt or herself that it was so). Mrs Stanley gave her a strong look of remonstration, before softening completely, and speaking to her in a gentle, soothing tone. She offered her the use of her driver, asked if she could accompany her home now, and assured her that Jack and the Police had everything under control. Phryne thanked her for her kindness but explained that she was still needed at the Town Hall, as no female officers were present and many of the ladies felt uncomfortable being questioned and searched by the men. It was with great reluctance that her aunt agreed to leave without her, but she was mildly placated by Phryne inviting her to dine with her the following week, and so went biddably. Her final words as she left the room were to strongly advise her niece to rest when she got home, and Phryne promised her that she would, before re-joining Jack and continuing to speak with the more hostile members of the party, who were reassured and encouraged somewhat by her presence.

After interviewing many of the guests and assisting the constables, Jack and Phryne were called into the men's lavatory, which was unquestionably the site of the attack. There was blood sprayed across the porcelain sink in the middle of the row, and a bloodied hand-mark upon the edge of the sink, which the Colonel must have grabbed to steady himself. Blood drops led from the scene out of the door and towards the chalk-outline upon the ground, which traced the shape of the late Colonel's body when he fell. Phryne, who could still taste the distinct metallic scent of blood in the air, paled slightly, and was led inconspicuously away from the scene by Jack, who feared she was about to be sick again. Thankfully, she seemed much recovered when they re-entered the ballroom, where she and Jack were immediately met by the Mayor, who greeted them both warmly, expressed his regret over the 'terrible' circumstances, and thanked them both most sincerely for their assistance.

At half-past twelve, there were only forty guests and staff remaining in the building, and they were all assisting the officers biddably. Jack, who had noticed Phryne's growing tiredness, had also observed her sudden tendency to sit down with the interviewees instead of standing to talk to them; neither of these factors surprised him, but they both concerned him, and so he walked across the room towards her and placed his hand in the centre of her lower back. She turned towards him with a tired smile.

"Jack" she breathed.

"The building has been searched, the guests and staff interviewed, and crime scene is currently being analysed by forensics" Jack said gently, watching as Phryne listened to him attentively. "The remainder of the guests and staff are being interviewed as we speak, and the autopsy is scheduled for 8am tomorrow morning" he added. "There is nothing more we can do here tonight" he stated kindly. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding.

"You're right" she admitted tiredly. Jack felt relieved by her response.

"Let's go home" Jack suggested. "We can get some sleep and continue the investigation in the morning, when the statements have been written up and the forensic reports made" he assured her. Phryne nodded in agreement, linked her arm through his, and accompanied him across the room.

After announcing their departure to the Commissioner, who thanked them both for their assistance and announced he would come to the station tomorrow morning at ten o'clock to check on the progress, Jack led Phryne back into the corridor and towards the attendants, who quickly located her black fur-trimmed cloak and assisted her into it. Phryne thanked them as she drew the soft material across her body, before placing her arm back through Jack's and walking with him out of the building and into the cold night air.

As Jack and Phryne walked towards the Hispano, which Phryne saw as an oasis in the middle of a barren, heated desert, Jack was not surprised to find that the lady detective walked instinctively towards the passenger seat. Jack followed her wordlessly and opened the door for her, offering her his hand as he assisted her into the vehicle, closing the door behind her.

Phryne wrapped her cloak around her as protection from the chilly night air, shrouding her rounded middle in the soft, fur-lined fabric as she leaned back against the cushioned seats. Beneath her cloak, Phryne's arms were cradling her rounded belly, where her previously excitable baby was now resting comfortably. And silently. And still. Phryne inhaled deeply and stared directly ahead of her down the street, which were dimly lit with lampposts, whose light yellow glow bathed the occasional couple or individual who walked beneath them. Phryne drew her cloak closer to her and adjusted her arms around her belly, which she cradled with her right arm before resting her left on top and leaning back, staring at the road ahead of her with alert, unblinking eyes. She was silent. Jack turned towards her just as he got into the driver's seat of the Hispano and closed the door behind him.

"Home?" he asked gently, the sound of his voice prompting her expression to soften and her eyes to half close.

"Home" she agreed, as Jack started the engine and drove through the night.

Phryne remained in a deep, reflective silence throughout the entire journey home, as her mind – now free from the distractions of guests and duty and investigation – began to process the events of the evening once more. She found herself reliving the haunting memories of the night over and over again, as they played on a repeated loop in her mind. She remembered seeing the Colonel staggering out of the bathroom, his hand clamped to his chest. She saw the fear and pain in his eyes moments before he collapsed against her, his entire body weight pressed against her own, throwing her off balance as she tried to support him. The convulsions, the gasping, that terrible choking sound. The violent aspiration of blood which covered her bare skin and turned it crimson. And she could feel the hard, bony hands of the man holding her wrist in a vice-like grip even now, the memory causing the bruising he hand brandished her with to ache. Phryne closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself, as she found her previously exhaustion slowly ebbing away, and being replaced with the adrenaline that had kept her going throughout the night and during the preliminary stages of their investigation. She was cold, and weary and incredibly uncomfortable, and haunted by the memories of the night. A night which took her back to France in 1917, back to the battlefield, the injured soldiers, shelling and dying men. She found her arms holding her belly tighter at the memory, just as the car slowed and then stopped. She opened her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep" Jack said gently, as Phryne's eyes opened and she realised that they were finally home.

"No" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and reflective. "Not asleep" she added, before turning towards him. "Not yet, at least" she stated. Jack considered her closely for a moment, detected her discomfort, and nodded, offering her a gentle smile as he got out of the car.

Jack walked quickly around the Hispano and opened Phryne's door for her, just as she gathered her cloak around her body and turned to the side. Her pale hand emerged from beneath the cloak and captured his, as he assisted her out of the vehicle and closed the door behind her, before guiding her up the pathway and towards their home. Jack unlocked the door and pushed it open, reaching for the light switch as Phryne walked inside, before helping her out of her cloak. She dropped her bag onto the side and ran her hand threw her hair as she looked tiredly around the hallway, finding herself immersed in the comfort which she always experienced when returning home after a trying evening. She smoothed down her dress and turned to face Jack, who was removing his jacket.

"I'd like to have a bath before going to sleep" Phryne said gently. She could still feel and smell the blood on her skin, and desperately wanted to feel cleansed of it all. And her lower back was rather sore, which she hoped would be soothed by the hot, scented waters. "But if you want to go to sleep now I can bathe in the guest bathroom so I don't-"

"No" Jack interceded, his voice low and kind. "It's fine" he assured her warmly. "I'd like to review my notes in the parlour before retiring" he explained, knowing that Phryne enjoyed bathing and would appreciate some time alone, despite his strong desire to remain with her; she was clearly ore affected by this murder than she would admit, which was understandable, given the circumstances. The lady detective looked up at him doubtfully. He took a step towards her and placed his hands on her waist, before drawing them around her body and up back, and pulling her into a warm embrace. He felt her hands drift up his back and hold onto him as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, relaxing entirely in his arms. He held her silently for just over a minute, before feeling her shift slightly, prompting him to lean back and kiss the top of her head. Phryne tilted her head back and met his gaze with bright, intelligent eyes. "Take your time" he encouraged. Phryne's expression softened and a tired smile played on her lips, as she drew her hands back down his body.

"Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely. "I won't be long" she assured him.

"Take all the time you need" Jack responded chivalrously. Phryne smiled gently once more, turned on the spot, and lifted the material of her dress as she ascended the staircase.

Jack watched Phryne with a concerned gaze until she was out of sight, before walking into the parlour and turning on the light. He made his way towards the whiskey, poured himself a generous measure, and carried it with him towards his preferred armchair beside the fire, as he began to peruse his notes from the evening's events. His attentions, however, were difficult to keep focused on the task at hand, as he found himself haunted by the vision of Phryne kneeling beside the body, her pregnant belly swathed in dark purple fabric, her skin stained with blood. Jack exhaled sharply and took a deep swig of the whiskey in an attempt to keep the disturbing memory at bay, and focus on the notes he was reading. But it was of no use. And so he sat there, quite still, nursing his glass of whiskey in his hands, as he attempted to rid himself of the distressing image.

Phryne walked slowly up the staircase and stepped onto the landing, releasing her hold upon the dark purple chiffon fabric of her evening gown as she headed towards her bedroom. She placed her hand tiredly upon the handle and pushed it down, opening the door and stepping into the room before turning on the light switch, bathing the room in a warm yellow glow. Phryne paused for a moment and glanced around the familiar room, which was clean and tidy and precisely as she and Jack had left it a few hours before. She walked tiredly into the room and headed directly towards her tall full-length mirror, which she stood in front of, scrutinising herself closely for a while.

Phryne stared at the reflection of her face, noting her bright but tired eyes, her pale skin, her slightly tight expression. She swallowed hard and examined her reflection closely, observing the bloodstains on her dress, and the bruising on her arm, which was purpling and angry and seemed to have increased in size and significance. Phryne inhaled sharply and drew her attentions away from her arm, before returning her gaze to the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, instead of the purple chiffon evening gown, she found herself staring at the reflection of a younger blood-soaked Phryne in her nurse's uniform. The image caused her to gasp and step back, and had disappeared within a moment, but the memory of it haunted her. Phryne looked down at her pale skin once more, considering her décolletage and arms and hands which had been stained with blood just hours before. Suddenly, the memories she had tried to suppress since the event itself came flooding back to her, so strongly that she could feel his hand upon her wrist and taste his blood upon her skin. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and stepped back, before reaching behind her and hastily removing the fastenings of her dress, practically tearing the gown from her body and dropping it unceremoniously on the ground in a crumpled purple heap. She then pulled her silk camisole over her head, pulled down her underwear and allowed both garments to join the dress, before kicking off her shoes and stepping away from the clothes as though they were ablaze. Phryne then reached for the nearest dressing gown, which was her white and silver robe, and wrapped it around her body and secured it as she headed into the bathroom.

Phryne sat on the edge of the bath and put in the plug, before running the taps and pouring in a generous measure of jasmine-scented bath salts. She was desperate to rid her body of the memories and scent of blood and cheap hand soap. Phryne held her rob tightly against her with her right arm, whilst cradling her belly protectively with her left, as the bathroom was filled with jasmine-scented steam which soothed her mind and body, as she furiously battled the memories of death and war and blood that haunted her. She hadn't had such a profound reaction to a crime scene since she walked in on Mr Rosen being shot at Victoria Dock; she remembered how she had been haunted by memories of War on that night too. She'd needed a long bath and several (double) stiff drinks in order to enable her to sleep that night. Although she was unable to rely upon the latter, the former was a remedy which she could always trust. And she was so desperately, desperately tired.

When the water almost reached the top of the tub, Phryne turned off the tap and walked towards the mirror, removing her silver barrette and placing it on the table next to the sink, before removing her watch (which advised her that it was already one o'clock in the morning), and laying this too aside. She then sniffed quietly and bit the inside of her cheek as she undid the tie on her robe, removed it, and draped it over a nearby chair. Phryne then turned on the spot and headed back towards the bathtub, testing the temperature experimentally with one hand, before stepping into the tub and easing herself beneath the hot, scented waters.

After bathing for almost twenty minutes, during which time she lathered herself in white rose scented soap and cleaned herself thoroughly, Phryne emerged from the tub feeling soothed and somewhat refreshed, but not entirely clean, from memories or from blood. She let the plug out of the bath and stepped onto the mat, before reaching for a towel and wrapping it around herself. She looked down at her belly as she secured the towel, and found herself smiling affectionately at her shrouded middle. The baby, who had been quite asleep since she had soothed it a couple of hours before, had woken almost the moment she lowered herself into the bath, and began to move and turn and kick gently inside her. It was this, and only this, that managed to break through her haze of painful memories and bring her straight back to the present moment. Phryne placed her hand gently on top of the white towel covering her belly, and felt the baby's gentle movements inside her, as she turned on the spot and headed towards the sink.

Jack, who had heard the water drain out of the bath, put his notebook back into his breast pocket and drank the remainder of his second glass of whiskey, before heading into the kitchen to prepare something for Phryne. A few minutes later he was heading up the staircase with a mug of hot chocolate, having turned off the lights and secured the house, and headed directly into their bedroom. He could hear Phryne moving around in the bathroom, and closed the door quietly behind him as he entered. As he stepped into the room, his eyes immediately befell a small pile of discarded garments, which he recognised as Phryne's dress, shoes and underwear. He walked slowly towards the clothing, placing the hot chocolate on a nearby table as he did so, before bending down and retrieving the crumpled garments. Jack folded the dress and other items and laid them down upon a nearby chair, placing the shoes neatly beneath it, and taking a step back. He had just picked up the hot chocolate from the table when Phryne entered from the bathroom.

Phryne was wearing a white silk nightdress with lace detailing, and her white and silver robe, which she had secured across her rounded belly. Her hair was damp, her eyes were bright and her lips were light pink. And as her eyes drifted from Jack to the mug, her expression softened, and she smiled.

"I'm having the strangest sense of déjà vu" Phryne said lightly, as she walked towards Jack, who handed her the delicious, chocolate-scented mug, which she accepted immediately. He simply smiled in response and watched as she began to drink. "Thank you" she said sincerely, after enjoying the first few sips.

Jack was about to head towards his wardrobe and change into his own pyjamas, when Phryne tilted the mug slightly as she drank, which caused her robe to drift back over her forearm, revealing a series of dark purple marks on her pale skin. Phryne watched as Jack's expression became grave and concerned as he stepped towards her, prompting her to lower the glass.

"What-?" Jack began, as he placed his hand gently upon her forearm and coaxed the white and silver silken material back up her arm to inspect her injury. He found himself remembering the Colonel's dying act of grabbing Phryne's arm – which led to him having to pry his fingers off her – and understanding flooded him. He knew that the Colonel had had quite a strong hold of her, but he never imagined it was quite like this; the hand-mark, which was purpling and angry upon her fair skin, seemed larger than he remembered the Colonel's hands being. And the bruising was so deep and so clear that each finger was defined with almost startling clarity.

"It's nothing" Phryne soothed, as she attempted to recover her arm. Jack let go of her immediately and looked into her eyes. "It's fine" she added, staring back into the concerned eyes of the man before her, who remained decidedly unconvinced. "This is perhaps the only thing we can't blame him for" she explained. Jack, however, clearly disagreed, and Phryne watched him for several moments for a response.

After a few moments of consideration, Jack took a step forward and reached for her arm once more, capturing her hand gently in his and guiding her arm towards him. Phryne complied, and watched as Jack tilted his head to the side and pressed a series of gentle kisses to her bruised skin, in an act she would have found arousing as well as touching, had she not been in such an emotionally fraught and troubled state. But she watched Jack closely as he continued to kiss her, before gently lowering her hand and looking up at her eyes. She offered him a gentle, sleepy smile.

"Come on" Jack coaxed. "Let's get you to bed" he added gently.

"Only if you join me" Phryne teased lightly. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"Always, Miss Fisher" he returned, as he guided her towards the bed, pushing the bedsheets aside and watching as she sat on the edge. "I'll be right with you" he assured her, as he turned on the spot and headed towards his wardrobe.

"You'd better" Phryne said quietly, as she drew her legs up onto the bed and lay on her left side, watching Jack as he got undressed.

Something about his presence, his words, and the soothing effect of his kisses upon her arm relaxed Phryne considerably, and banished the troubling thoughts and memories from her mind for a short while, which finally enabled her to close her eyes.

When Jack returned to the bed less than a minute later, Phryne was already fast asleep.

Phryne slept soundly for almost two hours, before the memories she had been reliving throughout the evening crept into her dreams, quickly turning them into a nightmare. Her unconscious mind was flooded with memories of War, from the shelling and sirens and gunfire to the screams of the dying, their desperate hands upon her, and the smell of blood and sulphur. Phryne's body tensed in her sleep, and she shifted uncomfortably in the bed beside Jack, turning from her left side to her right, facing the window. As she did so, the nightmare persisted, and she found herself walking through the battlefield in her purple chiffon evening gown which, like her entire body, was stained with blood. She walked past the dead and the dying who she was unable to assist, her heeled feet trading upon blood-soaked ground as she breathed in heavy air which smelled strongly of blood and sulphur. The sounds and scents of the nightmare were vivid and real, and she trembled in her sleep, frowning as she was taunted by the memories. As Phryne walked across the battlefield, powerless and helpless and watching all the men around her falling to the ground with screams and wails and cries of pain, she found herself suddenly facing a familiar figure, but not a soldier.

It was the Colonel.

Colonel Mulberry was standing before her in his dinner suit, his eyes bearing that same terrified, pained expression, his skin deathly pale, his mouth and lips covered with his aspirated blood. But instead of having his hand clamped to his chest, his was brandishing a bayonet, which he was aiming directly at her stomach, as he stared at her with a fierce look and bright red eyes. Phryne inhaled sharply and put up her hands, and was about to speak, when the Colonel lunged forward with the bayonet, plunging it directly into her rounded belly.

Phryne inhaled sharply as she woke up suddenly, sitting up bolt upright and wrapping her arms instinctively around her belly in a protective motion as she breathed heavy and erratically. Although she quickly realised that she was at home, in her bed and she was fine, the memory of the dream still remained with her, and she felt overwhelmed with fear. Her terror was absolute, her senses heightened, and her confusion over the dream and its meaning flooded her with fear and uncertainty. She could've sworn she felt the bayonet as it entered her abdomen.

Jack sat up immediately beside her, turning on his bedside lamp and turning towards her, placing one hand on her back and the other on her belly.

"Phryne" Jack called, his voice kind but firm, as he attempted to draw her out of her stupor. "What is it?" he asked with concern, as he attempted to assess the situation, taking in her terror and her trembling, but finding himself completely at a loss. "It's alright, it's alright" he soothed, rubbing her back as he spoke. She felt tense and shaken and her skin was burning. Jack's eyes darted across her quickly, taking in her uneven breathing, her tear-filled eyes and her pained face, as well as the protective hold she had over her rounded belly. "Are you hurt?" he asked, finding himself flooded with worry. "Phryne, are you in pain?" he asked, as he tentatively began to move the bedsheets down over her thighs. He was relieved to find that there was no blood.

"N-no" Phryne stammered in response to his question, as she began to regain control of her breathing, and attempted to calm herself.

The baby, who had been asleep along with its mother, was roused by her racing heart and panicked state, and began to kick her soundly once more. Phryne placed her hand over the location of its kicks gathered her thoughts as she inhaled deeply, finding herself reassured and comforted by the sound of Jack's voice, and the feeling of his hands upon her body. But her relief soon turned to embarrassment, and she closed her eyes and shook her head, before resting her head in her hand, and feeling utterly ridiculous. "I'm sorry" she said quietly, as the reality of what had just happened struck her. "I'm so sorry-"

"Shh" Jack Jack soothed, edging closer to her on the bed and wrapping his right arm around her, drawing her close. "Stop apologising" he advised kindly. "It's alright" he assured her, as he splayed his fingers across her belly, and felt their baby move beneath his palm. Its movements were strong and frantic, and he looked up at Phryne with concern. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. Phryne lowered her hand from her head and inhaled sharply, before turning to look at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you" Phryne said quietly, her eyes meeting his. How was it that he always seemed so awake and alert, despite having only just woken up? And being torn out of his sleep at that? "I'm sorry" she repeated. Jack shook his head gently and placed his hand over hers, entwining their fingers and squeezing reassuringly.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jack assured her, watching as she lowered her gaze from his and exhaled deeply. She was feeling less tense than before, but she was still very hot, and clearly shaken. Even in the pale lamp light, she was startlingly pale. "Was it about tonight?" he asked tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, partly" Phryne responded, her voice sounding a little more confident than it had done previously. "It reminded me of the War" she admitted quietly. Jack stared at her for a moment before nodding in understanding, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne shook her head.

"No" Phryne responded. "I can't, I'm sorry" she added hastily, looking up into his eyes. "Not tonight" she explained. She didn't want to think about her torturous thoughts and memories once again, much less commit them to words. And she was already feeling incredibly embarrassed and ridiculous, and rather emotional. She wouldn't wake Jack because of a nightmare and then cry on him as well. She inhaled deeply and attempted to regain her composure.

"Alright" Jack soothed, his expression one of understanding and reassurance. "You're alright" Jack assured her, as he drew her closer still and held her close.

Phryne, whose senses were heightened and every nerve was on edge, moved instinctively closer to Jack, resting her head on his shoulder as he drew her towards him. She felt his arm shift and she lowered her head onto his chest, listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart, before turning on her side and putting her arm around him. She remained perfectly still for several moments, her rounded belly pressed against his side, their baby kicking him soundly as he held her. A small smile played upon her lips at the sensation, and she nuzzled into his chest. She was silent for several minutes as she lay upon him, with Jack cradling her body and holding her securely, as he continued to rub her back soothingly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Jack offered kindly, as Phryne listened to the soothing and therapeutic beat of his heart.

"Only you" Phryne responded quietly, her words slurred and tiredly spoken, as her eyes slowly drifted shut, and sleep claimed her once more.

Jack stayed perfectly still and continued to rub her back for almost ten minutes, until he was certain that she was fast asleep once more. He then eased himself down onto the bed and lay flat on his back, turning off the light and holding her against him securely as she slept. Jack pressed a tender, lingering kiss upon her forehead, before resting his head upon the pillow beside him, and allowing sleep to claim him once more.

Phryne slept soundly and deeply for the remainder of the night, with her memories and experiences no longer haunting her dreams. When she next woke it was half-past seven in the morning, and she could hear the sound of the shower. She inhaled deeply and stretched out across the bed, opening her eyes tiredly and staring at the vacant spot beside her. She felt her stomach drop suddenly with the knowledge that it had not been a dream; she really had had a nightmare and she really had woken Jack. _Dammit_ , she thought, as a fresh wave of embarrassment overcame her. She was absolutely mortified. She groaned lightly against the pillow before pushing herself up into a sitting position and sighing deeply. Despite her sleep being brief and interrupted, she found herself feeling surprisingly alert for such an ungodly hour. Phryne ran her hand through her hair and looked towards the bathroom door just as the shower was turned off. A few moments later Jack emerged from the room, wearing nothing but a towel, his damp hair looking gorgeously dishevelled. Phryne smiled at the sight. And Jack smiled at Phryne.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted brightly, attempting to quash both her own embarrassment and Jack's concern for her. Jack, however, was not convinced.

"Good morning" he returned warmly, as he walked slowly across the room and towards the bed. Phryne's eyes never left his as he moved towards her, and her expression softened as he knelt down on the floor beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Phryne's eyes drifted across Jack's for a moment, before she leaned forward and placed her hand upon his hair, feeling his damp locks between her fingers as she drew his face close and kissed him passionately.

Jack, who had not anticipated Phryne's intentions, lost his balance slightly, and used one hand to support himself on the edge of the bed whilst using the other to cradle her head, as he returned the kiss with equal fervour. It was only when Phryne attempted to pull her onto the bed with him that he (very reluctantly) broke it.

"Phryne" he said breathlessly, looking into her darkened eyes as she stared at him with a somewhat surprised expression, which she quickly remedied. She considered him for a few moments and waited for him to continue. He knew a distraction tactic when he saw one. And Phryne knew realisation when she saw it in his eyes. She sighed.

"I know you told me not to apologise, but I am sorry about last night" Phryne said gently. Jack watched her for a moment, before rising to his feet and perching on the end of the bed, taking her hand in his as he watched her intently. "I sometimes dream about it, about the War" she admitted quietly, staring at their joined hands as she spoke. "Though perhaps 'dream' isn't the most accurate word" she added. Jack lowered his head in a single nod. He understood. He had those dreams himself. "Sometimes things remind me of it, little things" she explained. "Blood on a dress, the sound of a gunshot, someone getting hurt" she added, as the bodies of Mr Rosen and Colonel Mulberry flashed before her eyes. "Last night reminded me of it" she admitted, looking up into Jack's eyes as she spoke. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding in understanding, and squeezing her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry" Jack said sincerely, his voice imbued with sympathy and understanding. "You endured a traumatic experience last night which reminded you of other traumatic experiences you've lived through" he said gently, wanting to ensure Phryne knew that he understood. "There is absolutely no shame in having nightmares, certainly not about the War" he stated with conviction, his voice kind but assured. Phryne looked up and met his gaze. "Most of us do" he said gently. Phryne held his gaze and nodded slowly in understanding. A comfortable silence fell between them and she lowered her gaze to study his hand once more.

"I dreamt that the Colonel stabbed me in the stomach with a bayonet" Phryne said quietly, her voice drawing Jack from his pensive thoughts. He looked at her and watched as she tensed. "And then I woke up and thought the baby-"

"It wasn't real" Jack soothed, his voice gentle and kind as he squeezed her hand. "It was a nightmare and it didn't happen. It won't happen" Jack assured her, as she looked up and met his gaze with that same worried, vulnerable look she had in her eyes the night before. "No one is going to hurt you or the baby" he stated with conviction. "I won't let that happen. Ever" he assured her. A small smile played on Phryne's lips and she nodded once, before inhaling deeply and releasing a slow breath.

"I should get dressed" Phryne said gently, her voice returning to its usual tone, though slightly quieter. "We're interviewing the Jensons again and see Mac about the autopsy report this morning" she explained, pushing aside her bedsheets as she spoke. "And we have a meeting with the Commissioner" she stated. The child-like pride in her voice at the last statement made Jack smile. He knew better than to ask her if she would be alright continuing to work on the case. But that didn't mean he wouldn't be keeping an eye on matters to ensure that she was alright.

"Do we?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows slightly and suppressing a smirk.

"You know we do, Jack" Phryne returned lightly, smiling as she drew her legs across the bed and eased herself into a standing position. Jack looked up at her as she stood above him. "He invited us both last night" she declared, before reaching for her robe and wrapping it around her. "And that's not an offer I have any intention of declining" she smiled, before gliding across the room and towards the bathroom, flashing him a smile before she closed the door behind her.

Jack smiled in response and shook his head lightly, before his gaze drifted across the room and towards the chair, where Phryne's bloodied gown from the night before was reposed. His smile faded and his expression became sombre, as was struck once more by the sight of his pregnant, bloodied wife from the night before. Jack swallowed hard in an attempt to quell the sickening feeling in his stomach, before from the bed and walked across the room, deliberately ignoring the tainted dress, and resolving to ensure that the second day of the investigation was considerably less distressing for his wife than the first.

As Jack considered the night before and Phryne's terror at her nightmare, he found himself drawn suddenly from his thoughts by a familiar sound from the bathroom, prompting him to turn instinctively towards the door.

Phryne was singing.

Jack stared at the door and found himself relaxing completely, as the sound of Phryne singing Zelma O'Neal's 'I want to be Bad' as she moved around the bathroom. A smile played on his lips as he carried his clothes towards the bed, laying them down upon it and dressing himself as he listened to her sing the song beautifully; he'd bought the record for her earlier that year, having only seen the title and joking that it 'reminded him of her'. He remembered her smirking at him, commending his taste, and putting it on immediately, before singing along to the music and convincing him dance with her. Not that he needed much convincing, of course.

And so, as Phryne sang and Jack listened, they were both drawn out of the troubling memories of their past experiences and comforted by existing firmly in the present.

With neither of them realising precisely what they would be forced to endure in the months that would follow.


	96. Chapter 73 pt 3

Following Phryne's mesmerising rendition of 'I Wanna be Bad', the detectives continued to ready themselves for their day ahead, which they knew would be long and arduous. Jack wore his dark grey suit and charcoal grey tie, which he was just fixing in the mirror when Phryne glided into the room, wrapped only in a towel, which she allowed to fall unceremoniously to the floor as she made her way towards her dressing room. Jack smirked in response and straightened his tie, before walking across the room and picking up her towel, which he folded and placed with the rest of the laundry in the bathroom. He was in the process of making the bed when Phryne – who was still completely naked – walked into the room, her arms laden with clothes. She was about to drop them onto the bed when she saw Jack adjusting the cushions, prompting her to pause, visibly reconsider, and smile gently as she walked towards her dressing table.

Jack watched with interest as she laid the clothes down upon the window seat, before picking up her white and silver robe and wrapping it around herself. He allowed his gaze to linger on the smooth, taut skin of her ever-growing rounded belly, and found himself feeling a rush of excitement. He was almost disappointed when she shrouded her body in the silken material of the gown and took up her seat, running her hand through her hair and scrutinising her reflection, before picking up her hairbrush. Phryne's routine, Jack knew, was like a ritual, and it was one which he would always watch in respectable silence, like a cadet listening to a speech by the Chief Commissioner. Jack smirked at his unintentional comparison of Phryne to Commissioner Petersen – and how antithetical the two people were – as he arranged the cushions neatly and stood up before the bed.

"You can go down to breakfast if you like" Phryne offered kindly, her eyes fixed upon her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She knew that Jack was worried about her after the night before, and their conversation this morning, so she wished to limit his concerns. Jack looked up at her and she turned towards him. "Unless of course you'd care to help me with my dress" she added, her voice adopting a low, inviting tone. Jack met Phryne's gaze and her eyes darkened.

Jack made his way across the bedroom and towards Phryne, who laid down her hairbrush and tilted her head up to face him. She felt her heart accelerate with each step he took, each inch nearer to her he came, until she felt his hand on her shoulder and she quivered beneath his touch. Jack leaned down towards her and kissed her on the lips, which she responded to keenly, running her hand up the back of his arm and pulling her closer. Phryne tasted divine – like mint and jasmine and something he couldn't quite define, but which he would always identify as _her_ – and the kiss soon deepened and increased in intensity. She'd tried to seduce him earlier that morning, which he quickly realised had been in an attempt to distract him. But after she had confided in him about the effect the events from the night before had had upon her, she no longer needed to resort to that tactic; a tactic which Jack would never concede to. It didn't feel right. It wasn't. And he wouldn't.

But now was different.

Phryne wasn't trying to distract him or disarm him, because this was not about what she felt he required, but what she herself needed. She'd been frightened the night before, and in the earlier hours of the morning. He'd never forget how deathly pale she had been, how erratic her breathing was, how shocked her eyes and expression. And the sight of her arms wrapped protectively around her rounded belly caused his heart to both swell and ache in equal measure. She wasn't looking to distract him now, she was looking to reassure herself. She wanted, more than she would admit, to feel protected and loved and safe, and Jack would willingly assist her to achieve all of these in any way he could. And Phryne was making it quite clear how she wanted this to be achieved.

She wanted – needed – him. All of him. To feel his lips against hers, his hands upon her skin, their bodies joined in an unbreakable bond which would take them to the heights of intimacy. She needed to feel loved and cared for and safe.

But more than anything, after the terrifying events of the night before, she needed to feel alive.

Jack's hand drifted from her shoulder to her neck, and down further still, until he felt the soft skin of her breast against his palm. Phryne moaned gently against the kiss and arched her back and reached for him with both hands, pushing herself more firmly into his grasp, and prompting the silken material of her gown to graze the back of his palm. Jack placed his left hand on her shoulder and felt her shiver beneath his touch, prompting him to slowly trace his hand down her body, between her breasts and over her rounded belly, where it rested. Phryne sighed pleasurably at the contact and grabbed a handful of his jacket, pulling him forward encouragingly. Jack accepted the invitation and kissed her soundly, as his left hand drifted over her rounded belly to the silk chord which secured her gown to her body, which he quickly loosened with his deft touch, pushing the gown open.

Phryne felt cool air against her skin, which seemed colder than it truly was when compared to the warmth of Jack's touch. She ran her hand up his arm and towards the back of his neck, deepening the kiss which was sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body, before pushing herself back and pulling him roughly against her. The pleasurable groan her action elicited from him almost made her lose control completely.

Jack was pressed against the back of Phryne's chair – which they were both quickly finding to be a most unwelcome obstacle – and they both sought to remedy the matter at once.

Phryne arched her head back and broke the kiss, breathing heavily as she released her hold upon Jack, pressing her hands to the arms of her chair and rising to her feet. Jack had barely stood up himself when Phryne turned towards him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes heavy with desire, the silk gown open at the front and revealing her naked body. Jack felt his reaction to the sight of Phryne's body grow almost painfully, and it was a relief when she stepped towards him, placing her hands on the edges of his jacket and turning him around, before pushing him back down upon the bed.

Jack landed on the newly-made bed and looked up at Phryne, who was walking towards him. He felt the cold silk and satin of her clothing against his neck, which he pushed aside with a single strong motion, sending the garments onto the floor just as Phryne arrived at the edge of the bed. A small chuckle escaped Phryne's lips as she bent over him, encouraging him to draw himself across the centre of the bed, which he did so obediently. He had barely got himself into the correct position when Phryne, whose eyes were dark and whose hands were impatient, unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers, pulling them quickly down along with his underwear. Jack's hands only just met her hips as she straddled him, pressing her thighs against his and resting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, as she slowly lowered herself on top of him.

Jack groaned as he entered her body, feeling her muscles tighten around him almost instantly, prompting him to clamp his hands onto her hips; which, from the deep moan of pleasure it elicited from her, Phryne clearly enjoyed. Phryne leaned back a little and shifted her shoulders, causing her silver nightgown to fall over her shoulders and slide from her body, meeting her discarded clothes upon the ground. Phryne smiled and leaned back down towards Jack, placing her hands back upon his shoulders, and meeting and surpassing the strength of each of his thrusts.

As Phryne and Jack quickly established their rhythm, Phryne considered how incredible it was to make love to a fully-clothed Jack. She smiled at the sight of him being so completely undone whilst being so formally attired, and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, slamming her hips into his with such force that he moaned, returned the motion with equal enthusiasm, and pulled her down towards him.

Phryne leaned into Jack's body with little encouragement, placing her arms beneath his body and holding onto the back of his shoulders as their pace became faster and more frantic. They continued to kiss as they moved, with Jack's hands clamped down on her hips, which he pulled down upon himself encouragingly with each thrust. Phryne moaned in pleasure and dug her nails into his jacket – which she desperately wished she could tear from his body – before breathlessly breaking the kiss.

Phryne, who felt herself quickly approaching climax, rested her head in the crook of Jack's shoulders, moaning pleasurably against his soft skin as their bodies rocked together. After three or four thrusts Jack felt her body clench against his, her whole body trembling with her release, crying out as her vision darkened and she saw stars.

Phryne's released preceded Jack's own by mere moments, just as she lay on top of him and was recovering from her own. Jack's hands drifted up her back soothingly, stroking her tenderly as she breathed heavily against his neck. He tried to say her name several times but failed adorably, prompting Phryne to laugh breathlessly against his neck, drawing her hands across his back and towards his shoulders, holding him against her. The feeling of her hot breath upon his skin, as well as the strong, taut skin of her rounded belly pressed against his attire, served to increase the time it took for Jack to recover. When he was both fully-conscious and able to speak about a minute and a half later, Phryne trailed kisses up his neck and jawline and towards his lips, which she kissed passionately, before pushing her hands down upon his shoulders and rising to a sitting position on top of him. Jack looked up at her and reached for her hips instinctively to steady her, as his eyes met her bright green ones, taking in her dishevelled hair, flushed cheeks and rounded belly.

"You're beautiful" Jack said simply, his voice quiet and gravelly and filled with desire.

Phryne stared at him for a moment and smiled gently, as Jack's right hand drifted from her hip to the side of her belly. He splayed his fingers out across the soft, taut skin, and stared at it, mesmerised, for several moments. Phryne's expression softened and she placed her own hand over his, considering their entwined fingers for a moment, before returning her attentions to his face. Jack was staring at her belly, his eyes were glazed and his expression was emotional, and Phryne found herself feeling quite overwhelmed by his reaction. Before she could utter a word, Jack removed his left hand from her hip and pushed himself up into a sitting position, tilting his head up towards hers and kissing her slowly and with great gentleness upon the lips. Phryne wrapped her legs instinctively around him and placed her right arm beneath his arm and held the back of his shoulder, clinging to him as he kissed her deeply and sensual, and she found herself seeing stars once more.

Throughout the passionate encounters which followed, Phryne and Jack's hands remained lovingly entwined.

Shortly before eight o'clock in the morning, Phryne and Jack descended the staircase together, having quickly readied themselves following their passion. Phryne's clothes (which she teased Jack 'would need to be re-ironed, thanks to how roughly you handled them') were placed with the rest of the laundry, and she was forced to select alternative attire. So she sailed into the dining room wearing a dark blue dress with matching shoes and cloche, and a blue and silver bag containing her necessities. She had also selected her dark blue coat and scarf, which matched the outfit and just about fit her; not that it could be secured around her person, of course, though Phryne did not consider this to be a particularly problematic obstacle to overcome. Because despite it being winter, she found herself becoming hot very quickly and very suddenly, without reason or explanation. She was pondering the matter as Jack drew out her chair for her at the dining room table.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, as she sat down upon the seat and placed her napkin in her lap. She had just picked up the glass of water in front of her when Dot entered the room with the toast, butter and marmalade, which she stared at longingly. Having thrown up her entire stomach contents the night before and enjoying a passionate morning with Jack, Phryne was absolutely famished.

"We heard about the murder on the wireless, Miss" Dot said suddenly, drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts on toast and back to the present moment. She looked up and met her companion's concerned gaze. "Are you alright?" she asked, as she arranged the items on the table.

"Of course" Phryne responded, drawing her glass of water towards her as she spoke. "Jack and I assisted with the matter last night, and will be investigating it thoroughly today" she advised her worried-looking friend. "It's perfectly alright, Dot" she soothed. Phryne decided to suppress the words 'the man was a cad', and substituted her condemnation for the victim's character with a gentle smile which she hoped would appease her companion. She was only moderately successful, and her efforts were further hindered by the eagle-eyes Dorothy quickly spotting the tell-tale pattern of purpling bruises which stood out a mile against her own pale complexion.

"What happened, Miss?" Dot asked with concern, as she placed her soft, warm hands upon Phryne's left arm and drew it up from the table. Phryne swallowed hard as she looked up and met Dot's gaze.

"Jack and I tried to help the murder victim" Phryne began tentatively. "He grabbed me out of instinct as he was dying" she explained. Dot looked horrified.

"How awful" Dot responded quietly, as she examined Phryne's injuries tentatively with her fingers. Phryne sensed Jack shifting uncomfortably beside her.

"It's nothing" Phryne replied dismissively, as she gently reclaimed her arm and offered her companion a disarming smile. "It'll disappear in a few days' time, and I'll forget that it was ever there" she lied. Dot looked at her doubtfully. "Is that marmalade?" she asked, attempting to distract her. Dot seemed confused for a moment, but quickly registered the question and nodded.

"Yes, Miss" Dot returned, as she placed the homemade favourite of Phryne's before her on the table. Phryne smiled and reached forward to claim two slices of toast, before offering the rack to Jack. "Would you like some tea?" she asked kindly, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack.

"Thank you" Jack returned politely, as Phryne looked up and smiled at her companion. Dot nodded in acknowledgement and headed back into the kitchen.

Jack watched Dot walk slowly into the kitchen, before returning his attentions to Phryne, who was lightly buttering two pieces of toast. After she had applied a small quantity of marmalade, she stared at the first slice for a moment, and Jack noticed that she seemed conflicted. Although she felt ravenous, the notion of eating made her feel rather queasy, as she found her mind drifting back to the events of the evening before. Even her bruised arm was beginning to ache again, in what Phryne told herself firmly was nothing more than her imagination. She felt Jack place his hand gently upon her thigh beneath the dining table, and she turned towards him, offering him a small smile, as he gazed upon her with a reassuring expression. Phryne placed her left hand over his, picked up her toast with her free hand, and began to nibble tentatively.

Fifteen minutes later, Phryne had eaten four slices of toast and a generous quantity of bacon and scrambled eggs, much to Jack and Dot's relief. Dot, who was now much more at ease, reflected on how hungry Miss Phryne and Inspector Robinson had been that morning (perhaps the dinner last night was not as good as Mr B's?), as she approached the table to clear away the breakfast things. Phryne had just risen to her feet when Dot reached into her apron and withdrew a small tub of arnica, which she handed to the lady detective.

"For the bruising, Miss" Dot explained tentatively. Phryne offered her a warm smile and accepted the item.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne returned sincerely, as she picked up her blue and silver embroidered handbag from the table. "We'll be at the station if you require us" she advised, before walking with Jack out of the dining room and into the hallway.

Dot's mask of calmness slowly began to fade, and she clasped her hands nervously in front of her. She was vaguely aware of hearing the front door closing, but even that did not prompt her to move, and she continued to stand still in reflective silence. It was only when she felt Mr Butler placed his hand gently on her shoulder that she blinked herself out of her thoughts.

"She'll be quite alright, Dorothy" Mr Butler said, in his usual calm and confident tone. "Inspector Robinson will make sure of it" he added. Dot forced a smile and nodded in agreement, before returning her attention towards the dining table, which she slowly began to clear.

Jack and Phryne arrived at City South Police Station shortly after half-past eight, and were greeted immediately by Senior Constable Hugh Collins, who was armed with his well-worn notebook when he approached them.

"Good morning, Inspector, Miss" Hugh greeted, as Phryne and Jack lingered in the reception area.

"Good morning, Collins" Jack returned.

"Hello, Hugh" Phryne smiled. Hugh looked at her and nodded, before returning his gaze to his notebook.

"The other officers are still working on obtaining statements from all of the guests and staff, Sir" Hugh advised Jack, who nodded once in response and waited for his senior constable to continue. "Mr and Mrs Jenson are coming in at nine o'clock to be re-interviewed, and for their statements to be officially taken" he stated. "And the Commissioner called this morning and confirmed that he will be here by ten" he added, somewhat nervously. Phryne gave him a sympathetic smile which made him blush. "There's a file containing all the information we were able to find on the victim on your desk, Sir" he stated. "As well as the statements which we've already taken and typed."

"Thank you" Jack responded. "We'll be in my office if you need us" he added, before leading Phryne towards his office. As she passed through the white gate, she found herself smiling to herself. _He said 'us'_.

When Phryne and Jack entered the office, they were greeted by three piles of neatly-stacked files, containing information on the victim, witness statements, and preliminary forensic reports. Phryne's eyes widened slightly as she and Jack approached the desk keenly, they eyes drifting over the mountain of information.

"Your men do you credit, Jack" Phryne commended, as she reached for the file on the top of the centre pile, which was labelled 'Colonel Cyril Leicester Mulberry – Murder Victim – Case 671244 – Snr Detective Inspector Jack Robinson'. "Hmm" she hummed, as she eased herself onto the desk, perching on the edge of it as she opened the file and slowly began to read. Jack looked towards her out of the corner of his eye, his attentions drifting from her expression of concentration to her rounded belly, and he found himself wondering how much longer she'd be able to sit like that. Comfortably, at least.

But he knew far better than to ask.

"Colonel Cyril Leicester Mulberry" Phryne read, her eyes drifting quickly across the first page of the report as she spoke. "Born on the 17th of August 1874 to Major John Malcolm Mulberry and Hortensia Imelda Mulberry" she continued, pausing for a moment as she continued to skim the contents. "His mother died during his infancy – complications from appendicitis" she stated. "Raised by his father, paternal aunt and several governesses" she continued. "Studied Politics at the University of Melbourne from 1893 to 1895, then enlisted in the army the following year" she stated. "Fought in the Boer War, returning to Australia in early 1903" she said, skimming the details of his service in the army, which appeared to be unremarkable. "Married Natalie Carlton in 1904" she read. "She passed away in 1908" she added, noting that the young woman was only 23 when she died. "The coroner ruled a verdict of suicide" she said quietly, as her eyes drifted further down the page.

"I'll look into it" Jack assured her. Phryne nodded and hummed in agreement as she continued to read.

"He founded the Melbourne Military Gentleman's Club – creatively named – in January 1903" Phryne stated. "He owns it with another former Colonel named Gerald Fitzwilliam, who he served with in the Boer War" she stated, as she continued to read. "He remarried in 1927 – to Arabella Parsons, now Jenson – and they divorced in 1928" she stated, making a mental note of the dates. "And Mr Jenson advised us last night that the Colonel was a frequent visitor of the houses of little repute in Little Lonsdale Street" Phryne said gently. "That will certainly bear further investigation" she added, in a tone which made Jack feel rather uneasy. Before he could comment, Phryne continued to read. "The Colonel lived in the family mansion in Toorak which he inherited from his father" she added. "He doesn't appear to have any living relatives" she said, as she skimmed the information provided. "His household comprises of a housekeeper and butler, who are married, a valet, two maids, a cook, a cook's assistant, a groom and a stable-boy, who appears to be the son of the groom" she added. "Their full names are included, and they all reside at the house" she advised Jack, as she looked up at him from above the report. Jack nodded.

"I'll have Collins interview them this morning" Jack responded. Phryne considered the notion for a moment.

"Perhaps he might take Dot with him?" Phryne suggested. Jack met her gaze. "Some of the staff – particularly the women – might feel more comfortable speaking to a young lady, as opposed to a man in uniform" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement and walked towards the door of his office, opening it and summoning Collins, who he provided with the instructions, before returning to Phryne, who was continuing to read from her perch on the edge of his desk. Phryne caught sight of the small smile which played upon Jack's lips and looked up at him expectantly. "What?" she asked. Jack's smile disappeared and he shook his head as he approached her.

"Nothing" Jack responded simply. Phryne put the file down in her lap and looked up at him. "Can I help you with your coat?" he asked chivalrously. Phryne simply stared at him. Jack barely last for fifteen seconds into the battle before his lowered his eyes from her gaze. Phryne generously suppressed her victorious smile.

"Would you like me to get off your desk, Inspector?" Phryne asked innocently. "I seem to remember it being something of an issue before."

"It wasn't an issue" Jack returned, clearing his throat as he spoke. "It isn't an issue" he added for clarification. Phryne smiled.

"Excellent" Phryne beamed. "Because I would hate to have another encounter with an arachnid" she added lightly, feigning an innocent tone as she spoke, placing her hand on the side of her rounded belly as she met his gaze. "In my delicate condition" she teased, lightly stressing the word 'delicate' and raising her gaze to the ceiling as she spoke. Jack rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the centre of the desk, folding his arms and looking at her expectantly. He would show her that he was more than comfortable with her sitting on his desk. Sometimes a little _too_ comfortable, admittedly… "Shall I continue?" she asked innocently.

"Please" Jack returned. Phryne smiled and returned her attentions to the file, and read to Jack details concerning some of the late Colonel's known friends and associates. Which were, she remarked, 'understandably few'.

As they were discussing matters concerning the Colonel, Phryne and Jack were interrupted shortly before nine o'clock, when Hugh Collins knocked on the door and announced that Mr and Mrs Jenson had arrived. Phryne and Jack both interviewed the couple again, who appeared tired and nervous but generally calm, and were able to formally take their statements and go over their accounts from the night before. Their statements were identical to those they had provided last night, and from a provisional survey of the file concerning both the Colonel and the Jensons, it was found that there were four guests and one member of staff who confirmed that they were exactly where they said they were at the time in question. The Jensons also provided a more detailed description of the Colonel, who they (believably) portrayed as a misogynistic tyrant who believed women's sole uses were in household management and bearing children, who visited the brothels in Little Lonsdale Street with some frequency, and who led a rather solitary life. With the exception of his business partner and fellow soldier and some of the members of his club (as well as the female company he had to pay for), he was very much alone. This did not surprise either Phryne or Jack. In fact, it relieved them. And it did make their suspect pool rather narrow…

The interview concluded at half-past nine, and Phryne walked the Jensons to the door, giving them each her card and advising them to contact her or the Police if they think of anything or hear anything which they believe could assist them. Mr Jenson placed his arm around his wife and assured Phryne that they would, before thanking her for her time and inviting her to contact them should she have any further questions. Phryne watched them cross the road and get into their chauffeur-driven black Aston Martin before heading back into the station and joining Jack in his office. As she did so, she became acutely aware of the sensation of the baby kicking the lower right side of her ribcage quite firmly, which prompted her to place her hand tentatively over the area in question, which was becoming increasingly sore.

Due to her discomfort, when Phryne entered the office she sat in her usual seat on the other side of his desk, though this was not out of choice or concession; rather, it was a consequence of the fact that the baby had apparently decided it would be a marvellous idea to direct its strong kicks at her ribcage. Her ribs felt sore and achy and she had a strong desire to lie down, but she did not wish to voice this to Jack, who was (thankfully) perched on the edge of his desk facing the wall, reading details from the Jensons' statements aloud to her, which she responded to at intervals with one or two words. Phryne braced her left hand on the arm of the chair and clamped her right hand on her ribcage, and frowned as she attempted to alleviate some of the discomfort, which was quickly turning from soreness to pain. She felt the baby kick her again in the same spot, which caused her such a dull, aching pain that she gasped, prompting Jack to turn around immediately.

Upon hearing Phryne's sharp intake of breath, Jack turned towards her, and froze at the sight before him. She was holding onto the edge of the seat with her left hand and was holding her side with her right. Her head was bowed but her expression of pain was clear, and caused Jack to feel rather panicked. He quickly got off the edge of the desk and walked towards her, reaching her in just two strides, before crouching down before her and scanning her face quickly.

"Phryne?" Jack asked with concern, placing one hand on her left side and the other on the hand she had clamped to her ribcage. "Phryne?" he repeated. Phryne shook her head.

"I'm fine" Phryne said through gritted teeth, inhaling sharply once more as the baby kicked her again. Jack's eyes darted across her face with worry.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked urgently. "Tell me what's happening" he gently coaxed. Phryne inhaled deeply and met his gaze, finding herself gazing into worried eyes which highlighted his concerned expression. He was squeezing her hand reassuringly and looking into her eyes for explanation.

"It's nothing" Phryne assured him quickly. "The baby's kicking me in the ribs and it really hurts" she said quickly, wanting to answer his question fully before their child mounted another assault. It felt like the baby was trying to shatter her ribcage, and based on the pain and discomfort she was experiencing at present, it was being rather successful. "I'll be fine in a minute – argh" Phryne began, before groaning and pressing her hand tighter to her side.

Jack's eyes darted across Phryne's face and towards her belly, and he found himself feeling panicked once more. The knowledge of his own ignorance crushed him, and he quickly realised that he wasn't sure what to do. But Phryne's jaw was clenched and she was releasing slow, hissed breaths as she attempted to deal with the pain – and it was pain, regardless of how much she'd deny it. Jack frowned with concern and edged closer to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly and pressing his left hand gently on top of the one she hand clamped to her ribs. He then drew his left hand from hers and towards the back of her ribs, running his hand up and down in soothing motions, as he felt her tense and relax beneath his touch.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, his voice low and gentle. "It's alright" he soothed. "Just breathe" he encouraged.

"I am breathing" Phryne advised him through gritted teeth. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and continued to rub her back, as he internally cursed his own thoughtlessness. He felt Phryne tense again and watched as she shook her head. "Sorry" she breathed, before groaning once more.

"Don't be sorry, it's alright" Jack assured her, as he continued to hold her hand and rub her back, watching her closely in the hopes that the baby would stop. "It's alright" Jack soothed. "It'll be over soon, it's alright" he added, as Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath. Jack watched Phryne with concern and continued his gentle ministrations whilst repeating his words of encouragement and reassurance until, after two minutes which felt like two hours, Phryne leaned back tentatively against the seat, and lifted her head to meet his gaze. Jack's eyes drifted across her face and met her gaze.

"Alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne, who was pale and had eyes filled with tears, nodded uncertainly.

"Yes" Phryne muttered, her voice low and slightly breathless, as she leaned back and removed her right hand from her ribs and placed it on the side of her belly. "I think so" she added uncertainly, as she lowered her hands to her belly. Jack watched her for a moment, before an idea dawned upon him and he rose to his feet.

"I'll just be a moment, alright?" Jack said tentatively. Phryne met his gaze and nodded in agreement, forcing a small smile which she hoped would hide her embarrassment.

Phryne watched as Jack gave her a tight smile and rose to his feet, before leaving his office and returning moments later, carrying a large glass of water. Phryne turned towards him as he closed the door, and watched as he walked towards her.

"Here" Jack said, handing her the glass as he pulled the other chair next to hers beside her and sat in it, keeping his concerned eyes trained upon her face. "Drink this" he gently instructed.

Phryne accepted the glass with both hands and took a tentative sip of the ice-cold water. She quickly became aware of how thirsty she was and drank almost half of the glass quickly. As she did so, she felt the familiar sensation of the cold water traveling through her body and over her ribs, and gasped as she realised the affect it had upon the baby. She felt the baby move and shift inside her, turning away from its previous position and aiming its legs at the lower right hand corner of her abdomen, which it began to kick in protest to the cold water. Phryne stared at her abdomen in surprise. _How interesting_ , she mused, as she drew her hand over her belly and placed it upon the location of the kicks; which, whilst uncomfortable, was much more bearable than the previous location.

"Phryne?" asked Jack, who had been watching her closely. Phryne looked up at him immediately, and Jack watched as her pensive expression quickly shifted into one of embarrassment and apology.

"Sorry" Phryne said, her words reflecting her expression. Jack took her left hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jack assured her confidently. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding gently in response. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I am now" Phryne replied gently, offering him a smile. "Though I can't speak for my ribs" she added lightly, as she sat up straight in her seat and stretched, frowning slightly as she felt the soreness spread across her bottom three ribs. _More bruises_ , she thought. _Wonderful._ "I think your child is going to play for Abbotsford after all" she added lightly, in an attempt to quell Jack's palpable concern. He did not respond to her remark.

"Should I call Dr MacMillan?" Jack asked tentatively, his eyes drifting across her face, making note of each sign of pain or discomfort or concern. Phryne shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"There's no need" Phryne replied gently. "I'm perfectly alright now, and we'll be seeing her soon enough to discuss the Colonel's autopsy" she explained. "And I doubt there's much she'd be able to do about it in any event" she added. "Except prescribe me with water, of course" she stated. "But I already have that in good supply" she said lightly, as she reached for the glass and took a few more sips. After a few moments she lowered the glass from her lips and looked up at Jack with a calm and reassuring expression. She'd seen how pale and nervous he'd been, and he was still looking at her with a nervous, uncertain gaze. "I really am alright, Jack" she assured him, squeezing his hand as she spoke. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"If you aren't" Jack began tentatively, his voice gentle and quiet, "please let me know" he encouraged. Phryne was about to offer another reassurance that she was fine and a light remark, when she met his gaze and found herself looking deep into his worried eyes.

"I will" Phryne replied simply and with sincerity. Jack nodded slowly in response. "Shall we go over what we know so far before the Commissioner arrives?" Phryne suggested gently, as she placed her glass back down upon the side and turned towards him. It had taken Jack a few moments to process what she had said, but he was nodding in agreement once more.

"Of course" Jack replied quietly, considering her closely once more, before rising slowly from his seat and making his way towards his desk.

Jack picked up the files concerning the Colonel's personal life, the Jensons, and a list of all individuals present the night before, and made his way back towards Phryne, sitting beside her once more. Phryne looked towards him as he sat down, offering him a reassuring smile as he met her gaze. Jack returned the smile tentatively, opened the file, and began to read.

The Chief Commissioner arrived shortly before ten o'clock and was greeted by Phryne and Jack, who rose from their seats as he entered the office. The Commissioner responded politely and immediately advised Phryne to sit down, in what was more of an instruction than a civil conversation, and therefore served only made her more determined to remain standing. Which she did, for the first minute or so, until Jack invited the Commissioner to sit down and walked around his own desk to take his seat, prompting Phryne to do likewise.

Commissioner Petersen was less amiable than he had been the night before; he advised Phryne and Jack that he was under 'significant pressure' to 'have the matter dealt with as soon as possible'. Phryne pursed her lips to prevent herself from uttering the words 'I apologise if the death of a man has inconvenienced you'. Although Colonel Mulberry was, by all accounts, a very cruel man, he was still a human being, and his death should be investigated properly and justice achieved. And to refer to his brutal murder as a mere 'matter' was offensive. Phryne remained quiet during this part of the meeting, and listened with admiration as Jack patiently and respectfully advised the Commissioner of what had been done so far, what would be done next, and what their initial understanding of the victim's character was. The Commissioner listened intently and did not interrupt Jack's informative but succinct speech, and he nodded in approval. He then bade them both good morning, told Phryne not to get up (so of course, she rose), and instructed them both to keep him updated of any developments. Jack assured him they would, Phryne smiled at him politely, and the Chief Commissioner left the office. As soon as Jack closed the door behind him he looked towards Phryne and rose an eyebrow, prompting the lady detective to shrug innocently in response. Jack's eyes met hers and he smirked – which he tried to conceal, though rather unsuccessfully – as he made his way towards her.

"Would you care to accompany me to the autopsy, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked, in the same tone one would use to issue a dinner invitation. Phryne smiled as Jack removed her coat from the coat stand and approached her.

"I'd be delighted" Phryne replied sunnily, as Jack helped her with her coat. She was still smiling when she removed her cloche and bag from his desk, before turning on the spot and walking across the office, and through the door he was holding open for her. She met his gaze, smiled, put on her cloche, and sailed through the Police station in her usual manner. Jack's smirk returned as he closed the door and followed her.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the morgue at quarter to eleven, and were immediately admitted by the receptionist, who probably recognised them better than she did some of her favourite relatives given the frequency of their visits. As soon as Phryne stepped into the cold, depressing little room which smelled strongly of bleach and blood and death, she felt her stomach revolt in protest. _No_ , Phryne thought firmly. _I'm fine_ , she told herself. _I'm fine_ , she repeated, as she breathed in deeply and released a long breath, before following Jack slowly into the room.

The room was fairly small but well-designed, with the cabinets, walls and floor space being utilised wisely. The floor was tiled, as were most of the walls, with the exception of the top few feet of the wall to the right, which was painted a curious shade of light grey, which provided some colour to the otherwise white room. There were cupboards and cabinets filled with tools and other matters which Phryne did not wish to consider at present, a large white basin against the far right wall, a door on the left leading to an inner office, and a single window overlooking the hospital grounds. The glass, of course, was frosted. And in the centre of the room was a silver trolley, on which lay the body of Colonel Cyril Mulberry, shrouded in a white sheet. The sight of the Colonel's lifeless body caused her to remember the events his violent and bloody death from the night before which, combined with the smell of blood and bleach grew stronger, assaulting her senses, caused her stomach to clench in protest. She had just begun to worry quite seriously about losing her breakfast when Mac walked into the room from the adjoined office.

"Fe-fi-fo-fum" Mac said lightly, as she turned over the first page of notes on her clipboard, before looking up at Phryne and Jack with a warm expression. Jack was about to respond when Mac's eyes met Phryne's, her expression sobered, and she walked towards her. "Darling, are you alright?" Mac asked, her concerned eyes meeting hers. Her voice and her words prompted Jack to turn immediately towards her and reach for her instinctively, placing his arm across her waist and resting his hand upon her hip. "You're looking very pale" Mac observed, her voice gentle and soothing. Phryne felt both annoyed at herself and embarrassed, and forced a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded, her voice sounding quieter and less certain than she had intended. _Dammit_ , she thought. "I forgot how much bleach you use in here" she added lightly, as she attempted to suppress her feeling of rising nausea. "So strong" she commented, as she swallowed hard.

Jack, who was still concerned about her after their baby's recent assault on her ribs, supported her with his left arm and held her hip securely, as though fearing she might faint. He then exchanged a look with Mac, who looked up at Phryne with a reassuring expression, before speaking to her gently.

"Why don't we go outside for a moment?" Jack suggested kindly.

"No, Jack, really, I'm fine" Phryne assured him. "Thank you" she added, her voice adopting a gentler tone, "but I'm alright" she stated with conviction.

Mac considered Phryne for a few moments, before stepping forward and standing on her left side, and placing her hand in the centre of her back.

"Come and sit down, darling" Mac advised, her voice low and gentle. "Come on" she repeated, using the same tone, just as Phryne showed signs of protest. Phryne met Mac's gaze and knew she would not be argued with. She nodded once in agreement and walked with Mac, who guided her towards a chair against the opposite wall, where she sat biddably. Jack followed cautiously behind them.

"I'll open the window" Jack said, before walking around the table and towards the frosted glass window, which creaked in protest as he forced it open by several inches, flooding the room with fresh, earth-scented air.

Phryne, who now felt mortified and incredibly embarrassed, sat perfectly still in her seat, with her hands clasped in her lap. Mac watched as she looked from Jack, whose back was to her as he dealt with the window, to the corpse a few feet away from her. She watched as Phryne placed a protective hand upon her belly as she stared at the man's face, before inhaling deeply and releasing a slow breath. Mac knew that Phryne would not appreciate any further questions concerning her well-being, and could sense that she was embarrassed. Although she did was very pale, she appeared physically well otherwise, and so she simply placed a hand upon her shoulder to get her attention. Phryne blinked herself out of her thoughts and turned towards her just as Jack finished attending to the window and walked back towards them.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Mac asked kindly.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded gently. Her stomach was feeling a little too delicate at the moment to risk even water. And she had no intention of drinking anything in this awful room. She looked up at Jack as he reached her side, responded to his concerned eyes by issuing a reassuring smile, and turned her attentions towards Mac, who was still watching her. "Need we ask what the cause of death was?" she asked. Mac stared at Phryne for a moment as she processed her question. She seemed to be internally debating whether to allow this change of subject, and quickly made her decision.

"It's always worth asking, darling" Mac responded lightly, earning a relieved smile from Phryne, as the doctor approached the body. "Cause of death was exsanguination due to a penetrating knife wound to the lung" she advised. Given how pale Phryne was already, she decided against lowering the sheet to display the wound. "Given the location of the wound I'd say your killer was aiming for the heart, but missed" she stated. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in acknowledgement, and found herself feeling comforted by Jack, who edged closed to Phryne, placing his arm across the back of her chair and standing beside her protectively, as Mac continued to speak.

"The victim was stabbed only once" Mac advised. "Though the killer appears to have thrust the knife into his body and then twisted it for good measure" she continued, "which caused significant internal damage, mainly to the lung and ribs" she added. "The victim's lungs filled with blood, some of which he aspirated, causing his death due to the extent of the injuries and severe blood loss" she advised, before looking up at Phryne. "There was nothing you could have done to save him" she stated with conviction. Phryne met her gaze and nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the murder weapon?" Jack asked. Phryne looked at her friend expectantly.

"Seven to eight inch blade with a serrated edge" Mac responded promptly. "Around two inches in diameter" she added.

"Could it be a kitchen knife?" Phryne ventured.

"Yes, certainly" Mac replied. Phryne nodded. "It will also be missing its tip" she added, before picking up a small ceramic bowl from the table beside the body, and carrying it over to the detectives. "I found this lodged in one of the victim's ribs" she advised.

Phryne and Jack looked into the bowl and noted the small, blood-stained tip of a blade, which was approximately an inch long.

"He must've been stabbed with quite some force for the tip to break off" Phryne reasoned.

"Yes" Mac agreed, as she handed the evidence to Jack, who placed it in a small brown paper packet which he removed from his pocket.

"Are you able to advise us when he was attacked?" Jack asked, as he sealed the packet and put it back inside his pocket.

"You say he died at around five past ten?" Mac asked, prompting them both to nod in response. "That's certainly consistent with my findings" she added. "Based on the extent of the injuries and the blood he lost, I'd say he was attacked no later than ten to fifteen minutes before his death."

"So between nine-fifty and five past ten" Phryne stated for clarity. Mac nodded in agreement.

"And I'd wager it was closer to the latter" Mac advised. Phryne and Jack nodded.

"He must've been attacked when we were standing outside" Phryne said quietly. "We were only on the other end of the corridor" she added.

"There was nothing we could have done" Jack assured Phryne gently. "There were no signs of anyone being in distress, nothing to indicate that this had or would happen" he continued. "This wasn't your fault."

"I know" Phryne responded quietly, as she continued to stare at the corpse. The bruising on her left arm began to ache. "How was he able to walk out of the bathroom after sustaining such an injury?" Phryne asked, turning towards Mac as she spoke.

"Adrenaline" Mac advised. "He would've experienced pain and discomfort, and then struggled to breathe as his torn lung filled with blood" she explained gently.

"Fight or flight" Jack said quietly, as he too considered the body, before turning his attentions towards Mac. "Were there any injuries to the body consistent with self-defence?"

"No" Mac replied. "There were no cuts, abrasions or bruising consistent with either a fight or self-defence" she added. "There are only some faded scars which are several decades old."

"He was a Boer War veteran" said Phryne helpfully.

"That would explain it" Mac agreed. "In terms on the stomach contents" she continued, deciding to be brief so as to not risk Phryne's own, "they consisted of what I presume was tomato soup, lamb and vegetables. No dessert" she stated.

"He didn't eat dessert" Phryne remarked, remembering the look of disgust on his face when he had been presented with his mixed fruit Pavlova. He'd looked at as though someone had just placed a small screaming child on the table before him.

"What about alcohol?" Jack asked.

"There was alcohol in his stomach which was consistent with three measures of whiskey" Mac responded promptly, consulting her notes as she spoke. "Also a rather modest quantity of soda water" she added. "He was not drunk, and there were no trances of any drug in his system" she advised. Jack nodded in understanding. "And in terms of the contents of his pockets" she continued, reaching for a large silver dish and holding it out to Jack and Phryne, who both examined the contents as Mac listed them. "Money totalling thirty pounds five shillings and eightpence" she began.

"Rules out robbery" Phryne stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Two keys, presumably house keys, one small pocket knife, a packet of American cigarettes – four missing, eight remaining" Mac continued.

"Cigarettes" Phryne observed, reaching for the red packet. "High quality and very expensive" she informed Jack, who nodded in understanding, as he placed the cigarettes in a brown paper evidence packet. "If he went outside to smoke, he would've had to go past the guards" she noted.

"We'll look into it" Jack assured her.

"And half a box of matches" Mac stated, as she handed the contents to Jack, who quickly ordered them into evidence bags as Mac walked across the room. Phryne was considering the contents with interest when Mac returned to them, just as Jack sealed the final brown paper packet. "And there was also this" she added, as she presented Phryne and Jack with another find: a gun. Phryne's eyes widened as Mac handed Jack the weapon.

"It's a Webley" Phryne remarked.

"Webley .455 service revolver" Jack confirmed, as he examined the gun. "Probably from his Boer War days" he added, as he studied the weapon. "All six bullets are accounted for."

"Do you think your man was being threatened?" Mac asked. "Why else would someone take a loaded gun to the social event of the season?" she questioned. "Normally the greatest threat to one's wellbeing at those events is the quality of the conversation" she added drily. Phryne laughed in response.

"I suppose it's possible. He was the type of man to attract enemies" Phryne reasoned. "Though I had my gun with my last night, and I suspect Jack had his" she commented, turning towards Jack as she spoke, meeting his gaze.

"I find it's always best to be armed when I'm with you" Jack responded gravely. The smirk he punctuated his sentence with prompting Phryne to smile.

"I quite agree" Mac opined, as she made another note on her paperwork before returning her attentions to the detectives.

"It also suggests that his attack was fast and unanticipated" Phryne stated. "A military man armed with both a knife and a gun would not hesitate to use either when threatened" she reasoned. Jack nodded in agreement. "He must not have seen the attack coming."

"And he did not expect the person who approached him of intending to issue such an attack" Jack added. Phryne sighed.

"Which doesn't do much to reduce our suspect pool" Phryne said quietly. "Though thankfully we do have other avenues to explore" she added, brightening. Jack smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. She was looking considerably less pale.

"I'll have the report written up and delivered to you later this afternoon" Mac advised them.

"Thank you" Jack replied. Mac nodded.

"You are most welcome, Inspector" Mac returned, as she turned over a page on her clipboard and made a further note. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she asked, looking up from her notes and facing them directly. Phryne was easing herself off the seat and was about to respond in the negative when Jack spoke.

"Phryne experienced some… discomfort earlier this morning" Jack began, his voice quiet and tentative. Phryne felt suddenly very self-conscious and looked up at him. "The baby kicked her ribs repeatedly and it became quite painful" he stated, the concern still present in his voice and expression. Phryne looked up at him with a reassuring expression.

"Jack, it's nothing" Phryne said gently, her voice warm and kind. "And I'm perfectly alright now" she assured him. Jack considered her for a moment.

"You weren't perfectly alright earlier" Jack commented quietly, his voice low and imbued with concern. Phryne held his gaze and swallowed hard as she heard Mac approaching.

"It's not unusual for mothers to experience this" Mac said gently, sensing both of their concern, which was almost palpable. "As the baby grows it has less room to move, and so it's arms and legs do stretch out into the most unlikely and often inconvenient places" she continued, "which unfortunately does include ribs" she said to Phryne, who was watching her with interest. "It can be uncomfortable and sore and sometimes even painful, but it will pass" she soothed. "How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Fine" Phryne responded. Mac considered her for a moment. She believed her. "It was only for a few minutes" she said quietly. Mac offered her a reassuring smile and nodded. She noticed the concern in Phryne's eyes and waited patiently in anticipation of the question she could see forming. "The baby can't… hurt itself, can it?" Phryne asked quietly, attempting to sound calm but finding her tone imbued with worry. "Or get its foot stuck or something" she added.

"No, darling" Mac assured her. "The baby can't hurt itself" she stated confidently. "They can sometimes lodge their feet between your ribs" she explained carefully. "But it won't hurt the baby" she added hastily, seeing the look of panic in Phryne's eyes. "It can feel uncomfortable for the mother, and sometimes even painful, but it will subside" she assured her. "If it does happen, you can try trying to push your hand against your tummy where the baby is to encourage it to move – you won't hurt it" she assured her. "Or you can try changing the position you are in" she suggested. "Drinking a glass of cold water very quickly may also help" she advised. "But it won't hurt the baby" she repeated. "And if it does happen again – and that is an _if_ " she stated, "you can always telephone me. At any time" she said, holding her gaze compellingly. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne responded sincerely, sounding calm and relieved. She'd been worried about the injuries the baby might sustain if it kicked her ribs. Its feet were so small…

"Could the baby hurt Phryne?" asked Jack gently, his voice edged with concern. Both women turned towards him. Mac hesitated.

"If the baby kicks her ribs or does lodge its feet between them, then Phryne could experience some discomfort, and possibly pain" Mac admitted, as she considered Jack's serious and concerned expression. "But there are ways we can manage it. There are things we can do to deal with it" Mac assured him. "And you can both call me at any time" she said gently. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you" Jack responded sincerely. Mac offered him a small smile. "We should probably be getting back to the station" he suggested, somewhat nervously.

"Yes" Phryne agreed amiably, before turning back towards Mac. "Thank you" she added, prompting her friend to smile.

"You are most welcome" Mac replied. "Goodbye, Inspector" she added, looking up at him warmly. Jack and Phryne said their goodbyes and walked out of the mortuary.

Jack, who was carrying the evidence, the gun and concern, was comforted by Phryne, who placed her arm through his as they walked, looking up at him with a smile which reassured him that she was neither annoyed nor affronted that he mentioned her earlier discomfort with Mac. Jack, who was still feeling very uncomfortable and concerned at the prospect of Phryne being in pain, smiled gently in response and relaxed slightly, as they walked together out of the hospital and towards the car.

Phryne and Jack arrived back at the station at half-past eleven, and had just walked through the doors when they found themselves almost colliding with two familiar figures. Phryne looked up at the young men before her, recognised them immediately, and smiled.

"Good morning, Jackson" Phryne greeted warmly, as she smiled upon the kindly blonde waiter who had kept her well-supplied with orange juice the night before.

"Good morning, Mrs Robinson" returned the young man with affection, a blush rising to his cheeks as he met her gaze. "How are you?" he asked, with what appeared to be genuine concern. It was a question and tone which Phryne was becoming increasingly accustomed to.

"Very well, thank you" Phryne returned, before turning towards the second person, who was a young man with dark hair and kind brown eyes, who she also recognised as being a waiter from the night before. "I don't believe we met properly, though I understand you came to my rescue with the timely supply of refreshments" Phryne said amiably to the second man.

"Desmond Barker" the young man responded, extending his hand to Phryne and then to Jack. "And it was my pleasure" he added. Phryne's smile softened and she nodded, watching as the young men looked up at Jack.

"We've just provided your constable with our statements, inspector" advised Jackson. Jack nodded in response. "I understand the man was attacked at between quarter to ten and ten o'clock?" he asked.

"Yes" Jack confirmed.

"Terrible" Jackson commented. Jack nodded.

"Do you both remember where you were at that time?" Jack asked.

"We were serving drinks in the dining room until everyone started to leave at around ten to ten" Jackson replied. "Desmond stayed to help tidy the dining room and I began carrying glasses to the kitchen" he explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Quite a task, I'd imagine" Phryne sympathised.

"Indeed" Jackson smiled.

"But I think Jackson was relieved to be doing it, Mrs Robinson" Desmond said with a smile. "It got him away from Lady Hartridge" he commented, rising his hand in the air and moving his fingers, "and her wandering hands."

"Yes, it certainly did" Jackson said, blushing as he spoke. Phryne nodded.

"I'm afraid Lilian is rather fond of young gentlemen" Phryne responded. "And she's especially attentive towards them after two or three glasses of sherry."

"She had a lot more than sherry last night" commented Desmond with a sly smile. "I took her at least four glasses of champagne myself."

"To torment me, I'd imagine" Jackson smiled. Phryne laughed.

"Well, you're safely out of her clutches now, gentlemen" she advised them.

"Indeed we are" Jackson affirmed, smiling at Phryne once more. She watched his eyes drift down to her rounded belly, and saw his expression soften, before becoming sombre. There sadness in his eyes for a moment, which disappeared as soon as he met her gaze again. Phryne smiled distractedly as their eyes met. "If you'll both excuse us, we're due to visit the University grounds at twelve o'clock."

"The University?" Phryne asked with interest. "Are you both to be students?"

"Yes" Desmond confirmed. "We're starting in September" he advised. "I'm taking History, Jackson is taking law."

"A very worthy subject, as I'm sure Inspector Robinson will agree" Phryne stated.

"Indeed" Jack confirmed, as he nodded towards the young men. "Thank you for coming in so promptly to provide your statements" he stated.

"Not at all" Jackson responded. "If there's anything else you wish to ask us, please do call" he added, before turning towards Phryne once more. "It was lovely to see you again, Mrs Robinson" he stated. "Take care" he added, with kind sincerity. Phryne nodded.

"You too" she responded. Jackson offered her a gentle smile, collected his friend, and walked out of City South Police Station. Jack waited until the doors closed behind them before looking down at Phryne with an amused expression.

"Having fun, Miss Fisher?" he teased, a smirk tugging at his lips as he spoke. Phryne smiled.

"Always, Jack" she responded, before sailing through the reception area and towards his office. Jack smiled and followed her.

Phryne and Jack went into his office and reviewed the forensic reports and evidence which had recently arrived. The reports on the knives seized from the kitchen confirmed that one did have a broken tip, and a physical examination of the knife confirmed that it was indeed the murder weapon. The knife, unfortunately, was found submerged in the sink, and therefore contained no prints or blood – but the tip was a perfect match; it was undoubtedly the murder weapon. Phryne felt a chill run down her spine at the revelation, and memories of the convulsing dead man coughing up blood returned to the forefront of her mind. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she attempted to banish them. She was therefore both grateful and relieved that Jack provided her with an immediate distraction.

"I have the statements of the kitchen staff" Jack advised her, having read them all. "They state that the knives would have been washed up as the plates and glasses were being collected from the dining room after dinner had concluded at nine forty-five" he stated. "They mention several waiters brought down the plates, glasses and other items, but they cannot confirm which waiters" he said.

"That's hardly surprising" Phryne remarked. "The kitchen would've been the busiest room of the night, and with the amount to do with only four staff, it's understandable they weren't paying attention to everyone who entered and left" she stated. "Though it doesn't assist us much with confirming the waiters' alibis" she added.

"No" Jack agreed. "We might have to bring Jackson Taylor and Desmond Barker back in for further questioning" he added lightly. Phryne smirked.

"How terrible" Phryne sighed, amusement present in her tone. Jack looked at her, rose his eyebrows, and smiled. "So what you're saying is, based on the statements, the kitchen staff are unable to advise who came in during the night?"

"That's correct" Jack responded. "They were even busier during the preparation and serving earlier in the evening, and were finished with the knives by eight thirty" he stated.

"So the murderer must've gone into the kitchen at some point between eight-thirty and five to ten to get the knife" Phryne reasoned. "But we have no way of knowing who it was."

"No" Jack confirmed. "The kitchen staff all alibi each other – and given how busy it was, they would've quickly noticed if one of their number was missing" he stated. "But they can't say who did come into the kitchen during those times" he advised. "Anyone could've entered the kitchen, and excused themselves by saying they were lost if they were caught" he stated.

"Waiters, security staff, attendants, photographers, the band – even guests – might've ventured into the kitchen" she stated. "Though if the knife was taken before the end of dinner at around nine forty, nine forty five, then it should be easy to rule out the guests, as the majority would've been seated" she reasoned. "But if it was taken after, there's a ten minute window in which anyone could've taken it" she added.

"Which is why we need to cross-reference these statements to find out who can provide who with alibis, so we can start ruling people out" Jack stated.

"There are over a hundred statements, aren't there?" Phryne asked. Jack consulted his list.

"One hundred and fourteen" Jack stated. "Including us."

"Well, thankfully we can provide each other with alibis" Phryne said dryly. Jack nodded.

"Just one hundred and twelve, then" he responded.

"Well, one hundred and eleven, if you discount the Colonel" Phryne responded. "I think we can safely say it wasn't a suicide" she added. Jack nodded.

"Very true" he agreed.

"And my aunt and the Jensons have been exonerated due to their alibis being confirmed, which leaves us with one hundred and eight" she added. Jack stared at her. "It's going down, at least."

"Yes" Jack agreed. "Though it could still be one of those individuals. Or even someone else" he added.

"Possible, but unlikely" Phryne reasoned. "No one without an invitation would've made it past the guards, and there was only one available entrance" she stated. "No doors or windows were breached otherwise your men would've found out" she added. "Anyone sneaking someone in would've had to get past the guards – who would've been fired for their complicity in such an act" she advised. "Unless, of course, it was one of the guards who smuggled the person in" she considered. "Though they couldn't do that without the other one noticing" she stated, as she considered the matter. "And if anyone without an invitation was caught inside, the guards would be blamed at any rate" she stated. Phryne found this particular line of thought to be rather wearying; it felt like she was going round in circles.

"Yes" Jack confirmed, smiling gently before consulting his list. "I can see my men are still in the process of obtaining the remaining statements, which number twenty, including ours" he added.

"You can take mine and I can take yours" Phryne offered lightly.

"How very generous of you" Jack commended, his eyes meeting hers as he spoke. Phryne smiled.

"But until your men gather the rest of the statements, we aren't able to do much in terms of verifying alibis. At least, not completely" Phryne reasoned. "Whatever shall we to do pass the time?" she asked lightly.

"The Colonel's club and speak to his business partner, Colonel Gerald Fitzwilliam" Jack stated. Phryne met his gaze.

"That will be a men's only club, and I'm afraid my condition prohibits me from donning a disguise or breaking in. And even deeming me an Honorary Constable wouldn't permit me access" Phryne responded, a worrying look of amusement in her eyes. "Which, I suppose, leaves me with the rather interesting task of visiting the houses of disrepute in Little Lonsdale Street" she declared, in a tone one would usually expect from a wife advising her husband of her intentions to have dinner with some friends that evening.

Jack, who had not been surprised by this suggestion, watched Phryne for a few moments, and found himself feeling both uncomfortable and concerned with the notion. He knew that she was more than capable of attending the houses and dealing with any comments or remarks she may face; indeed, she had visited the houses on many occasions during her investigations – both collaborative ones with the Police and her own private ones. Phryne's reputation for being intelligent, compassionate and discreet had earned her both the approval and the support of many of the owners of the establishments and the working girls. Indeed, they often contacted Phryne in the first instance if they had any delicate matters which they needed assistance with. On one very memorable occasion, a couple of months after Renee Dubois was killed, one of Phryne's investigations necessitated (apparently) her posing as a prostitute in one of the high-end brothels. A brothel which, as coincidence would have it, was raided on the second night of her investigation. A very new young cadet had found her in one of the boudoirs and promptly arrested her for solicitation. She had not identified herself as a private investigator, and even if she had, it was unlikely that she would've been believed; it was only when she mentioned Jack's name in the back of the Police car that the young man (who had heard the rumours of his boss's relationship with a female detective, though he couldn't remember her name…) found her face looking familiar, recognised her from the society pages, and promptly began to panic. She was therefore delivered to Jack with the sincerest of apologies from the young cadet, who Phryne reassured kindly, advising him that he'd helped to maintain her cover. She even kissed him on the cheek before he departed. Jack would never forget the sight of Phryne dressed in the red lace underwear and matching kimono, standing in her office as though she owned it, and smiling at him dangerously. He remembered wrapping his coat around her and driving her home personally whilst she regaled him with information concerning her investigation, which was really rather interesting, and eventually became one of their cases. He'd walked her to her door that night, which was opened by a rather shocked looking Dot, who quickly ushered her off the street. She'd turned towards Jack and offered him a nightcap, which he declined, even after Phryne removed his coat, stepped over the threshold and handed it to him, as Dot called for her to 'step away from the door, Miss'. Jack smiled at the memory. He remembered her stepping towards him as he accepted his coat, staring into his eyes as though daring him to allow his eyes to drift down her body, which by some herculean effort he did not. Instead he bid her goodnight, was rewarded with a sassy remark about the extra lengths the police went to for the citizens of Melbourne, and then thanked him with surprising sincerity, before kissing him on the cheek. He blushed then, too.

And so, under normal circumstances, the notion of her going into Little Lonsdale Street as part of her investigation would not concern him overly. But these were not normal circumstances, and this time, he was concerned. Although he did not doubt her capabilities and skills and ability to look after herself, she was seven months pregnant, and the risks to her well-being and the well-being of their baby concerned him greatly. And the fact that she had not slept well, had experienced nightmares and had been in pain today only increased his worry for her. Worry which, he realised from the look on her face, was revealed in his expression.

"Why don't I come with you?" Jack offered. "I can send my men to the club." Phryne's expression softened and she offered him a gentle smile.

"Because a Police presence is more likely to silence people than entice them to speak" Phryne explained. "And we need to find out whether the rumours about the Colonel's penchant for ladies of the night is true. Though I suspect it is" she stated. Jack considered her point, which were valid, and swallowed hard. "You have raided that street more often than I've had custom-made gowns designed by Madame Fleuri. You would be recognised there, even in casual attire" she advised. "The ladies of Madame Olivia's are all very fond of you" she advised. "One of the girls who works there one told me that they almost look forward to being raided in case they should see you there" she advised him. Jack did not respond. "Don't worry, Jack" Phryne said kindly, as she moved towards the coat stand and picked up her coat. "I won't stay in the houses long enough to corrupt your offspring" she said lightly, before moving towards his desk and picking up her cloche and bag. Jack inhaled sharply.

"Why don't you take some uniformed cadets with you?" he suggested.

"Because the poor little lambs may not have the experience to convince others that they're not with the Police" Phryne stated as she put on her coat. "And in any case, I won't break the trust of the ladies" she advised. Jack nodded in understanding, despite the rising feeling of panic and unease he was currently experiencing. Phryne was putting on her cloche when she looked up at Jack and saw real fear in his eyes. She felt her stomach drop. He was worried about her. Really worried. She internally cursed her thoughtlessness and offered him a smile of understanding. "I'll telephone Cec and Bert and ask them to accompany me" she conceded, watching as Jack stared at her for a moment, as some of the tension left his body. "I'm sure they'd be delighted" she added with a small smile. Jack considered her for a moment, finding himself feeling slightly embarrassed, and nodded.

"Thank you" Jack responded, his voice low but sincere.

Phryne walked towards him and placed her hand upon his forearm, before leaning up towards his and kissing him gently upon the cheek. Jack's heart beat faster in his chest at the sensation of her warm lips upon his skin, as she planted a lingering kiss upon him. After a couple of moments she slowly withdrew, stroking his arm as she walked around him and behind his desk, and made a brief telephone call to Bert, who confirmed that he and Cec would meet her in Little Lonsdale Street 'right away, Miss'.

"I bet you will" Phryne responded with a smile, before saying goodbye and hanging up. She looked up at Jack just as he turned around to face her. "There. All sorted" Phryne declared. "Cec and Bert will meet me down there" she informed him, as she picked up her bag from his desk, as well as one of the pictures of the Colonel which the Police had had printed, and walked towards him. Jack nodded in response, and Phryne met his eyes with a look of understanding. "I'll let you know what I find" she said gently, offering him a smile, before running her hand down his arm and squeezing his hand, and gliding out of his office as effortlessly as she had done when she'd entered.

Jack watched after her and felt relief wash over him. Cec and Bert, he knew, would never allow any harm to come to her. And so, satisfied with this compromise which did not seem to have offended her at all, Jack returned his attentions to the file on the Colonel, made a note of the address, and gathered his own hat and coat. He suspected his afternoon would be much less eventful than Phryne's.

Phryne arrived in Little Lonsdale Street shortly before one o'clock, and was not surprised to find that Cec and Bert were already there waiting for her. _They probably broke more speeding laws than I usually do to get here in record time_ , Phryne considered with amusement as her friends got out of their cab and made their way towards the Hispano. Bert opened her door and offered his hand as she greeted them, and she accepted his assistance with thanks, smiling at Cec as she alighted.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to accompany me" Phryne said sweetly, her smile and the look in her eyes making it perfectly clear that she knew that her request hadn't been the sole reason for them accepting the invitation.

"No worries, Miss" responded Cec politely.

"Yair, no trouble at all" Bert smiled, as his cigarette danced on his lips. "Where first?" he asked keenly. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"The Colonel, whilst a terrible specimen of humanity, was a man of extravagance who enjoyed his wealth" Phryne replied. "That much was clear from his suit and his choice in cigarettes" she added. "So we will start with the more exclusive establishments in the street" she added. She looked from Bert to Cec and observed that their eyes lit up like those of children encountering a mountain of presents beneath the tree on Christmas morning. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all" Bert replied immediately.

"No, Miss" Cec affirmed. Phryne smiled.

"Excellent" Phryne replied brightly. "Come along, then" she said, straightening her cloche and walking confidently onto the pavement. "We will visit Madame Olivia's first" she announced, as she led the wharfies towards the infamous street.

Cec and Bert exchanged expressions of delight. They really couldn't believe their luck.

Phryne led Cec and Bert to a well-known establishment which was guarded twenty-four seven by two First World War veterans dressed all in black, who were tall and imposing, and fiercely loyal to the proprietress, Madame Olivia (who had offered them both jobs when they returned from the War, where they had remained ever since). Johnnie and Mason recognised Phryne immediately, and their stoic masks fell as she looked up at them. Cec and Bert watched in amazement as they greeted her warmly, commented on how well she looked and issued them with their most sincere congratulations, and granted her and them admission to the house without question.

Phryne walked up the staircase which was just to the left of the doorway, which provided Cec and Bert with only a few moments to make note of the tastefully painted nude pictures on the walls, which were swathed in white and gold silk, as they were led willingly up a steep staircase.

Phryne, who had once ran up the staircase in mere seconds, found herself becoming breathless by the time she got three-quarters of the way up. She allowed herself to pause for a moment to catch her breath, before reducing her pace and ascending the remaining steps slowly, until she stepped into the large room at the top. The room was a large square shape, with white walls lined with gold, matching the gilded frames of the various paintings. There was a decorative crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling above a stunning gold, ivory and light brown rug which covered almost a third of the floor space. Candles were burning, as was incense which smelled of vanilla and rose, and the gramophone to the far right was playing Cole Porter's 'What is this thing called love?' as they entered. There was a fireplace to the far left which was surrounded by four armchairs and a divan, where many young ladies (who the wharfies suspected – correctly – were working girls) were seated, wearing shift dresses in varying shades and colours and embarking in conversation. There was a liquor cabinet against the wall to the back of the room, which two young ladies were helping themselves to, under the eyes of an older looking woman with light blonde hair and wearing a stunning dark green gown. Phryne waited for the older woman to look up at her, which she did quickly, and Cec and Bert watched as the woman smiled brightly and stepped out from behind the bar.

"Phryne, my dear!" called the woman brightly, surprise present in her tone.

"Good afternoon, Madame Olivia" Phryne returned with equal warmth.

The announcement of Phryne's arrival, and the sound of her voice, prompted the girls to turn towards her, echoing their greetings with their employers' sentiment.

Before Phryne had a chance to respond, she was approached by the two ladies who had previously been occupying a divan, who walked up to her with smiles on their faces. They were twin sisters, clearly, with blonde hair and green eyes, and wearing shift dresses in yellow and cream.

"Oh, Phryne, you look divine!" said the first girl, whose eyes darted from Phryne's to her rounded belly, which she stared at with wonder. "Can you feel it yet?" she asked curiously, meeting Phryne's eyes once more.

"Constantly" Phryne responded warmly. The second girl squealed.

"Can I-?" asked the first girl, extending a hand.

"Lucia" said Madame Olivia in a warning tone, prompting the wandering hand to retract immediately. "Genevieve" she added, looking towards the second sister. "Would you at least let Phryne step over the threshold before you begin your questioning?" she asked, in the tone a mother would use when explaining the dangers of a young child's actions to the child. "And keep your hands to yourselves. She's pregnant, not a cat to be stroked" she added gently. Phryne smiled amiably at both girls and looked up at Madame Olivia, who was smiling. "Phryne" she said warmly, before stepping forward to embrace her. "How lovely to see you. It's been so long" she remarked.

"Too long" Phryne agreed, as she slowly leaned out of Madame's embrace. "I'm afraid I've been rather occupied with-"

"Yes, I can see what you've been rather occupied with" Madame responded, offering her a smile, as her gaze drifted to her rounded belly. "You look radiant, my dear" she commended, as her eyes met her gaze once more.

"Thank you" Phryne returned gently.

"I'd be 'rather occupied' too, if I was married to your inspector" called one voice from the chairs beside the fire, which prompted a chorus of laughs, including one from Phryne.

"I'll pass on your regards" Phryne responded, earning laughs of approval.

"How is that darling husband of yours?" asked a pretty brunette who was putting more logs onto the fire.

"Still darling" Phryne confirmed.

"And still her husband" Madame Olivia reminded the girl, prompting her to smile politely at Phryne and return to her seat. "I do apologise, Phryne" she said lightly. "I can't seem to get their minds out of the gutter some days." There was more laughter in response to this comment, and Phryne smiled. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked warmly.

"First, please allow me to introduce you to Mr Cecil Yates and Mr Bert Johnson" Phryne stated, as she turned towards her friends.

Cec and Bert, who had remained in a stupefied silence throughout this curious exchange, looked up at Madame Olivia as they were introduced, hastily removing their hats and nodding.

"G'day, Miss – Madame" stammered Cec nervously.

"Yair, g'day" Bert echoed. Madame smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you both" she responded sincerely. "Any friend of Phryne's is welcome here" she advised. Phryne looked back at Cec and Bert and raised her eyebrows whilst suppressing a smirk. Bert cleared his throat. Quietly. "Please, do come and sit down" Madame said, placing her hand on Phryne's upper arm, prompting her to turn away from her friends and back towards her. She was being guided across the room before she could protest.

The twins linked arms with Cec and Bert and led them across the room, as Madame Olivia guided Phryne to the divan, which was directly before the fire.

"Your hands are freezing, my dear" Madame remarked. "Ingrid, arrange for some tea for us, will you?" she asked a young red-haired woman in a red and white shift dress, who disappeared dutifully. Madame Olivia looked up at Phryne. "Normally I'd offer you whiskey, but…"

"And normally I'd accept" Phryne sighed longingly. Madame Olivia smiled, before looking up at Cec and Bert.

"What will be your poison, gentlemen?" Madame asked. Cec and Bert, who were currently rather occupied with the young ladies who were clinging to them, were about to respond, when the girls led them towards the bar.

"We'll see to them, Madame Olivia" the twins echoed, as the delighted wharfies were led across the room. Phryne smiled and looked towards Madame.

"So" Madame began, looking at Phryne with a warm expression. "How can we help?"

In the next few minutes Phryne explained the case and the issues surrounding it, including the cruelty of the Colonel, the nature of his character, and the allegations of his habit of visiting Little Lonsdale Street. She handed his picture around the group, who shared it and made many remarks about the man – 'his beady eyes', 'that crooked nose!', 'he looks real mean' – before handing it back to Phryne. Madame glanced at the picture once more and sighed, as she poured Phryne a cup of tea and handed it to her. Phryne was sipping the tea (brothels really did make the best tea! This was more enjoyable than that of the Windsor) when Madame exchanged a look with her girls, some of whom nodding, and responded to Phryne's question.

"Yes, my dear, I'm afraid he was one of our clients" Madame said quietly, before handing the photograph back to Phryne. She was staring at it with a combustible look that Phryne was almost too nervous to put it back in her bag in case it ignited.

"What happened?" asked Phryne, very gently. Some of the girls crossed their arms defensively.

"I'm afraid he was rather… violent" Madame Olivia stated. "He was known for being rather… adventurous, in his desires" she explained. "But three weeks ago, he crossed the line" she said firmly. "He beat one of my girls, Imogen, so badly that I had to send for the doctor" she said, anger and disapproval heavy in her tone. Bert and Cec, who were standing by the fireplace with their beers, bridled. "I had the boys throw him out – rather roughly, I hope – and we haven't seen him since" she added.

"Is Imogen alright?" Phryne asked. Madame offered her a small smile and nodded.

"I'm fine" came a voice from the armchairs, as a blonde woman in her early twenties looked up at Phryne. She was wearing a lot of powder, and Phryne scanned her quickly for bruising. "He knocked me unconscious" she informed her. "But the Lucia was in the next room and she called the boys, and then they came and got me" she explained easily. Phryne nodded.

"And you're alright now?" Phryne asked.

"'Course I am" Imogen responded gently. Phryne noticed that the girl sitting next to her, who she knew to be called Vivian, wrapped her arm around her protectively. Imogen leaned into her. "Madame saw to him, and so did the boys" she said. "We don't normally have any trouble like that here" she remarked.

"No we do not" Madame affirmed. Phryne nodded.

"Can you tell me anything about the Colonel's… preferences?" Phryne asked tentatively.

"He liked blondes" Imogen said. "He saw me and the twins, didn't he?" she asked, looking towards Lucia and Genevieve for confirmation. Both girls nodded.

"He got a bit rough with us sometimes, but he was usually alright" Lucia said.

"Yeah. He sometimes got a bit… enthusiastic" her sister confirmed. "But he didn't cross the line. Not really" she added. "Not like he did with Imogen" she added sadly. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said, sincerely.

"S'alright" Imogen replied with a gentle shrug. "Madame and the boys sorted 'im out" she said. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. "He ruined my bloody dress though" she added sadly.

"Then you shall have another" Phryne stated, removing some banknotes from her bag and dispersing them liberally. "In fact, all of you all will" she added with a smile. The girls chorused their thanks, as did Madame, and they quickly tucked the notes away in their outfits before returning their attentions to Phryne.

Phryne asked the girls who had ever been in the company of the Colonel what he had been like. It was clear that the picture of his as a cruel misogynist was entirely appropriate, and she learned more about his sneering remarks, nasty comments and unchivalrous and often acerbic behaviour. She found her sympathy for his violent fate continue to plummet. After their discussion on the Colonel ended, the girls began to ask Phryne about the baby (and Jack), and she answered their curious questions gladly. After half an hour, she announced that she and the wharfies must depart (much to everyone's disappointment. Especially Bert and Cec's), and they bid their farewells before being escorted to the front door by Madame.

Phryne took Cec and Bert to the other high-end establishments in Little Lonsdale Street, which were the 'Wild Flower', 'Purple Glove' and 'Aphrodite's'. She reminded them both to keep their tongues in their mouths and their hands in their pockets during the visits, which they both did admirably well. From the time they spent in these establishments – where Phryne was well-known and respected, and assisted completely and without restriction or reservation – they were able to learn that the Colonel had frequented all establishments, and had been banned from them all. News of what had happened at Madame Olivia's spread quickly, and he had found himself banished from his other three favourite establishments. The owners and girls of each establishment confirmed that the Colonel liked young, slight, blonde women, and that he was a very 'enthusiastic' and domineering client, whose company they did not enjoy, but bore. They were all very much relieved when he was banned from the establishments – apparently some of the girls had discussed the possibility with the owners before his attack on Imogen, and it would have likely been granted.

This revelation led Phryne and the wharfies to comb through the other houses in Little Lonsdale Street, which was a little more difficult, as the girls were (understandably) more wary and less trusting, though many of them seemed to know Phryne. The girls who knew Phryne placated those who didn't, and when the purpose of her visit was clear, they were all most accommodating; which was helped, at least in part, by the generous funds Phryne provided them with. The next couple of hours involved visits to almost a dozen houses of ill-repute, all of which the Colonel had visited. The girls at these houses reported incidents of violence and mistreatment, and expressed their happiness at his violent death – which some of them hoped was painful. As they ended their excursion, Phryne was armed with the names of a ten young women (all slender, blonde and pretty) who had been assaulted by the Colonel in varying degrees over the past six months. She thanked Bert and Cec for their assistance and left them to make subtle enquiries in the local public houses about the Colonel, in case he visited them too, in search of either liquor or company. Phryne found herself feeling too weary from walking (not that she admitted this) and too emotionally drained to continue to comb the streets that evening (especially if it involved visiting such establishments as 'Hell's Bells' and 'The Clairvoyant'), so she drove herself back to City South Policy Station, where she arrived shortly before six o'clock.

When Phryne walked through the entrance to City South Police Station, she smiled at Hugh who was behind the front counter, and looked as tired as she felt, before sailing through the white gates. She was about to enter Jack's office when Hugh called out to her.

"He's in the room down the corridor, Miss" Hugh advised her, prompting Phryne to turn around. "We've arranged the evidence and files in there, Miss, there's more room" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. The room was often used as a base for such cases, and she should have known it would be in this instance. Perhaps she would have thought of it if she weren't so tired.

"Thank you, Hugh" Phryne responded, offering him a small smile, before heading down the corridor and towards the room in question. She opened the door on her left and walked inside, prompting Jack, who was perched on the edge of the desk, to lower the file in his hands and look up at her. A warm smile played upon his lips as she entered.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne said affectionately, as she closed the door behind her.

"Good evening" he responded, watching as she drew a chair out from the space beside his legs and sat down in it heavily. Jack's eyes drifted across her face, and noted her tired expression. "How was your afternoon?"

"Productive" Phryne replied simply. "Cec and Bert certainly enjoyed themselves" she added lightly.

"I'm sure they did" Jack responded. Phryne smiled as she gazed across the room.

The walls were covered in notes, maps and photographs, as well as excerpts from various statements. There were diagrams upon paper fixed to the walls, and several pieces of evidence and innumerable files were neatly arranged upon the table before her. Phryne reached for the nearest file – the statements of the security guards, kitchen staff and attendants – and drew it towards her.

"What did you find out?" asked Jack, as he poured a glass of water from the jug on the table and handed it to Phryne.

Phryne blinked herself out of her thoughts, accepted the glass with thanks, and drank it faster than she had intended to, before telling him about her afternoon and what she had discovered. Jack listened intently and nodded at intervals, closing his eyes for a moment as she described the injuries sustained by one young prostitute at the hands of the Colonel. She was only seventeen, and was trying to provide for her widowed mother and six siblings. Phryne had given her several banknotes and her card, and urged her to call her if she could help, or if she needed any assistance. The girl had agreed, nervously, and pocketed the money and card. Towards the end of her narrative, Phryne advised Jack of the errand she had sent Cec and Bert on, and he nodded in acknowledgement, before considering her once more.

"Are you hungry?" he asked tentatively. Phryne considered the question for a moment as she ran her fingers across the pages of the file in front of her.

"Not really" she replied. "I had a rather nice lunch at the Wild Flower" she said conversationally. Jack frowned in confusion.

"Isn't that one of the high-end brothels?" Jack asked. "Between the milliner's and the bakery?"

"Indeed it is, Jack" Phryne replied easily, before looking up at him with a teasing smile. "You seem very familiar with it" she said, raising her eyebrows as her smile widened. Jack smirked.

"I've raided it twice" he explained.

"Only twice" Phryne said, seeming impressed. "Next time you're there, you must ask for refreshments" she said casually, as she turned over a page in the file she was reading. "They make the most delightful scones" she advised him. Jack considered the knowledge and nodded once.

"I'll pass that on to my men" he replied sarcastically.

"Yes, do" Phryne returned, before looking up and meeting his gaze. Jack smiled. "And what did you find out from your visit to the Melbourne Military Club?" she asked curiously.

"Not as much as I had hoped" Jack admitted. "The business partner, Colonel Fitzwilliam, was quite helpful" he stated. "Advised me that Colonel Mulberry had been growing increasingly volatile and irascible, to the extent that he – Colonel Fitzwilliam – wanted to sell his share of the club" he stated. Phryne's eyes widened.

"How interesting" she remarked.

"Yes" Jack agreed. "Apparently they were due to meet on Wednesday to discuss it" he added. Phryne nodded.

"And does Colonel Fitzwilliam have an alibi for the time of the murder?" she asked.

"He does" Jack confirmed. "He was at the club with several patrons, four of whom were there when I visited, all of whom provided him with an alibi" he said. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"What about the rest of the staff and patrons?" Phryne asked.

"The staff were rather… non-committal" Jack said slowly. "They wouldn't give me much information even when I spoke to them individually, but the general consensus seems to be that Colonel Mulberry was a nasty man with an awful temperament and views on women which would've made Paul the Apostle seem like Lloyd George by comparison" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Yes, that does appear to be consistent with everyone's accounts" Phryne agreed. "It might be easier to formulate a list of people who wouldn't want him dead, as opposed to those who would" she added lightly. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"There was one woman, though, Greta Lawson, who's been working there since the day it opened" Jack explained. "She seemed to want to discuss matters further, but was wary about doing so, especially with the Police" he said. Phryne nodded.

"I'm not surprised" she replied gently. "If she were or any other member of staff are thought to reveal too much information, they risk being viewed as indiscreet, which is a very poor quality for anyone working in such an establishment" she explained. "She might've lost her job if she confided in you" she stated. "Don't take it personally" she added kindly.

"No" Jack agreed, watching Phryne with a gentle expression as he spoke. "I gave her my card and yours, and told her to contact us if she knew anything that might be relevant to the investigation" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I can see you've had a very busy afternoon" Phryne reflected, looking around the room once more as she spoke. Her eyes rested on one large diagram taking up the entire centre third of the back wall, and she stared at it intently. "What's that?" she asked.

"Ah" Jack said, having followed her line of sight. "That is a diagram I created listing all of the people present last night and revealing the strength of their alibis" he explained. "All statements – apart from ours – have been taken, and I've spent the afternoon reading them with Collins and another officer" he explained. "We were able to divide all the one hundred and thirteen people into categories – the first one being those who have more than one person alibi'ing them – there are seventy-six in total, including us" he advised. "The second category are people who have only one person alibi them – there are twenty-three in that category" he explained, "and the final column consists of individuals whose alibis cannot be confirmed" he stated. "There are fourteen in that column" he advised. "Mostly waiting staff and

"That's incredible" Phryne commended, as she looked up at Jack. "It must have taken your hours" she added.

"Yes" Jack confirmed wearily. Phryne offered him a sympathetic file.

"And I presume the stacks of files on the desk correspond with those three categories?" she asked.

"They do" Jack replied. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Then our attentions need to be focused on categories two and three" Phryne stated.

"Especially three" Jack advised. Phryne nodded in agreement and rose from her seat.

"Then let's begin" she declared, before drawing the files from category three towards her and beginning to read through the first one (on the charming Jackson Taylor), as Jack did likewise.

After two and a half hours of reading and cross referencing, Phryne and Jack had managed to move eight people from category two to category one, but were unable to remove anyone from category three, which meant that it would be necessary to interview all fourteen people again. Jack asked Collins to make the arrangements, which he agreed to, before returning to the room and finding Phryne leaning tiredly on the table, her head propped in her hand, as she attempted to read through another file. Jack walked up quietly behind her and gently drew the file from her fingers, prompting her to blink in surprise and sit up quickly, looking up at him with a weary expression.

"It's almost nine, and we're both exhausted" Jack explained, his voice gentle and kind. Phryne looked into his eyes and considered protesting, but found that she simply didn't have the energy. "Let's go home" Jack suggested. Phryne inhaled deeply and sighed, before nodding in agreement and pushing herself up from her chair, accepting Jack's hand as she rose, and allowing him to lead her from the room.

Phryne and Jack arrived home just after nine o'clock, where they were greeted by the indefatigable Mr Butler, who assured them both that dinner could be ready in half an hour if that would suit them. They both readily assented and thanked him as he disappeared back into the kitchen. Phryne, who was utterly exhausted from the day's events and more than a little sore, excused herself to have a quick bath before dinner, as Jack spent some time in the parlour. Phryne sailed down the stairs twenty five minutes later in her pink silk nightdress and gown, her skin glowing and rosy from the heat of the bath, her features calm and relaxed. Jack accompanied her into the dining room and they ate together, before retiring to bed before ten, where they turned the lights off and fell asleep in each other's arms. Phryne curled up to Jack and nuzzled against his chest, prompting him to hold her protectively as she slept. That night, her sleep was not plagued with nightmares, and her rest was deep and peaceful. Which was very fortunate as, unbeknownst to the detectives, the case would come to an unexpected conclusion on the day they awoke.

After enjoying a deep restorative sleep which was not breached by internal or external interruptions, Phryne awoke shortly after seven o'clock in the morning, as her baby kicked her bladder impatiently and announced to its mother that it was awake and rather hungry. Phryne slowly opened her eyes and reluctantly removed herself from Jack's embrace, before turning over and moving aside the sheets and rising into a sitting position. She attempted to ignore the dizziness she felt at the sudden movement, and rested her head in her hand for a moment as she cast the sheets aside completely, and slowly rose to her feet, before walking briskly towards the bathroom.

Phryne, who was now very much awake, had a longer bath than she had time for the night before, and emerged from it feeling well-rested and sated, and fully prepared for her day. She crept silently across the bedroom and towards her dressing room, looking down upon Jack, who was lying on his side with his right arm reaching out across her section of the bed, and smiled fondly as she stepped into one of her favourite rooms.

Phryne emerged from her dressing room moments later, her arms laden with a white embroidered dress, her rose pink three inch heels, and her matching long pink cloche and coat, as well as her undergarments. She carried the clothing towards her dressing table and rested in neatly (for her, at least) on the window seat, before applying Milk of Roses to her skin and beginning her morning preparations. By eight o'clock Phryne had brushed her hair, applied her make-up and put on her undergarments and stockings, and was undoing the fastenings at the back of her dress when she heard a tentative knock at the door. Mindful of Mr Butler waking Jack, Phryne dropped her dress onto the chair and picked up her pink silk robe, which she wrapped around her, lest she should shock Mr Butler by answering the door in her underwear. Not that she felt she would, of course. Mr Butler was, thankfully, not the kind of man who could be easily shocked. She cast a glance towards Jack, who stirred lightly at the sound of the knock, before walking briskly across the room and opening the door a few inches.

"Good morning, Mr B" Phryne greeted, offering him a warm smile.

"Good morning, Miss. Apologies for disturbing you" Mr B said quietly. It was quite clear he had interrupted her getting ready. "But there is a Mrs Greta Lawson downstairs to see you" he advised. The name sounded familiar, but it took Phryne a few moments to place it. "She said it's about the late Colonel Mulberry" he added. "Apparently it's urgent" he stated. As Phryne considered Mr Butler's words, she found herself placing the name: it was the lady who Jack had met the day before at the Melbourne Military Club – the lady who seemed keen to talk. She remembered Jack saying he gave her one of her cards.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne replied gently, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb Jack. "Please let her know I'll be right down" she advised. Mr Butler nodded in response and disappeared down the corridor.

Phryne closed the door quietly, and was about to turn around when she heard the click of one of the bedside lamps from behind her, and pale yellow light flooded the room. She turned on the spot and found Jack was sitting up in bed, appearing completely awake (as he always did the moment after he woke, by what she had firmly declared was an act of sorcery). Phryne met his gaze with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, Jack, I didn't mean to wake you" Phryne said gently. Jack ran his hand through his hair and smiled tiredly at her.

"You didn't" he responded, his voice low and deep and slightly husky from sleep. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Your Mrs Lawson is here to see me" Phryne advised. "Apparently it's urgent" she added. "Though I suppose it must be for her to visit at this hour." Jack considered Phryne's words and nodded.

"Are you happy to speak with her?" Jack asked tentatively.

"Of course" Phryne responded easily. "Just as soon as I put on my dress" she added, as she walked across the room.

As Phryne removed her robe and put on her dress, Jack got out of bed and quickly made it, before heading into the bathroom for his morning shower. Phryne allowed herself a moment to consider the domesticity of their mornings, and she reflected on how easily they both got ready around each other; there had never been an issue with them both needing to shower, someone taking too long in the bathroom or garments being mislaid. It was so easy that Phryne had, at first, been almost suspicious, and had felt certain that it simply could not continue. But it had. And as she smoothed down her white dress (which she noticed clung tighter to her rounded belly than it had done when she'd worn it in Sydney), she found herself smiling at the knowledge. She slipped on her pink shoes, selected a light pink shawl which she wrapped around herself, and walked out of the room.

As Phryne descended the staircase, she became aware of her rising hunger, as well as the baby's impatient kicks to the right side of her abdomen. She placed her hand upon her aching side instinctively to placate the excitable baby as she walked across the hallway and stepped into the parlour, where her early morning houseguest was seated. She was sitting in the armchair closest to the fire, holding her bag in her lap nervously, and staring at the framed picture on the wall. She was a slim lady in her late forties with dark brown hair and a pale complexion, and was wearing a black dress and sensible shoes which Phryne suspected were part of her uniform. As soon as Phryne stepped into the room the woman rose to her feet, clutched her bag in her hands and looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted warmly, in an attempt to soothe her guest. "Mrs Lawson?" she asked. The woman nodded twice, and Phryne extended her hand as she greeted her. "Phryne Robinson, it's nice to meet you" she stated. Mrs Lawson, who seemed much placated by her reception, relaxed visibly and shook the hand with confidence.

"Thank you for seeing me, Missus – My lady" Mrs Lawson said, attempting to correct herself, but uncertain of how to address an Hon. Phryne smiled kindly.

"Please, call me Phryne" she said amiably. "Have you been offered some tea?" she asked.

As if on cue, Mr Butler entered the room with a silver salver, on which reposed a pot of tea, a small jug of milk, sugar and two cups. He had also (very kindly) provided some freshly made passionfruit biscuits, which made Phryne's mouth water and her stomach rumble quietly. Phryne remembered her manners and smiled at her guest, inviting her to sit down as Mr Butler poured the tea and dispersed the cups. Both ladies thanked him and waited until he had closed the door behind him before speaking.

"I'm sorry to come so early, but I gotta be at work by nine" Mrs Lawson explained. "I hope I didn't disturb you…" she added nervously, her anxiety increasing as her gaze drifted down to Phryne's rounded belly, which was prominent even when swathed in her pashmina.

"No, not at all" Phryne reassured her. "I was getting ready when you called, and was about to come downstairs myself" she stated kindly. "Your timing was perfect" she added. Mrs Lawson smiled nervously and nodded. Phryne offered her a passionfruit biscuit, which she accepted, to Phryne's relief; it meant that she could have one too. "How can I help you, Mrs Lawson?" she asked.

"Please, call me Greta" she replied warmly. Phryne nodded and took a bite of her biscuit, as Greta met her gaze. "I met your husband yesterday, Inspector Robinson" she began. "He was a nice man, but it was difficult to talk in the club" she explained. "And he gave me your card and said I could speak to you if I'd prefer" she said tentatively. Phryne chewed her biscuit and nodded encouragingly. Greta relaxed slightly more. "So I wanted to come here, as soon as I could, like, and tell you what I know. See if I can help."

"Thank you, that's very kind" Phryne said sincerely. Greta nodded. "What can you tell me about Colonel Mulberry?" she asked.

"Awful man" she responded promptly. "God rest his soul" she added, reaching for the golden crucifix which was hung about her neck. She toyed with it nervously as she spoke. "He wasn't a nice man, Missus, not at all" she said firmly. "He was nasty and he was cruel and he had wandering hands that outta'd been slapped" she stated.

"I quite agree" Phryne stated, as she reached for her second biscuit. She was starving. "Please, continue" he said gently. Greta nodded.

"The girls he hired to work behind the bar were all the same – young, pretty, blonde – and he tried to have his way with 'em, my goodness he did" she stated, her cheeks flushing with anger and embarrassment. Phryne remained silent and waited patiently for her to continue. "I tried to protect 'em as best I could" she assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding. "They leave often, they do" she explained. "Most of 'em don't last more than a month" she added. "Even those who really need the money."

"Yes, I can imagine you do have quite a high turnover rate for your staff" Phryne stated, before meeting Greta's gaze. "But you stayed?" she asked curiously, her voice devoid of accusation or judgement. Greta nodded solemnly.

"My husband was paralysed during the War" Greta explained, running her fingers across her necklace as she spoke. It seemed to provide her with comfort. "He couldn't work, and I had three kiddies to feed" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "The wages was good, so were the hours, so I had to stay" she said guiltily.

"You were doing the right thing for your family" Phryne reassured her. "You don't have to apologise for supporting the people you love" she explained. Greta nodded several times in response and held her crucifix tightly in her hand. "Have any of the young female employees complained about the Colonel?" she asked. "To the Police?"

"No" Greta replied promptly. "Nah, he's too smart for that. He'd just say they were lyin' little tarts who were mad that he fired them cos they were incompetent" she said quietly. "Who are the Police gonna believe?" she asked resignedly. Phryne lowered her and considered the point. She understood completely. "But he did it to so many girls" she said sadly, prompting Phryne to look up at her. She saw the pain etched into the face of the woman opposite her, and she felt her heart ache. "I tried to protect 'em as best I could, I did" she assured Phryne, who nodded in response. "But I couldn't help 'em all" she said guiltily. "I couldn't help poor Emmy" she confessed, with such sadness in her voice that Phryne thought she was about to cry. She handed her a handkerchief and the older woman dabbed her eyes. Phryne gave her a short while to collect her thoughts before speaking.

"Who's Emmy?" Phryne asked tentatively. The older woman sniffed.

"Emmeline Le Fey" Greta said, smiling sadly at the name, which she had not spoken in years. "She was hired as a barmaid in 1907" she explained, looking up at Phryne as she spoke. "She was a beautiful girl, she was. Blonde, lithe, and most beautiful blue eyes. She looked like an angel" she said with a sad smile. "She wanted to be dancer" she added. "She was only eighteen years old" she said, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. Phryne nodded encouragingly.

"What happened to Emmeline?" Phryne asked. Greta swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably in the armchair, before placing her untouched tea back upon the table. Phryne watched her with a gentle expression.

"She came to me one day, a few weeks after she started work, and told me that he'd…" Greta began, cutting off abruptly as she found herself unable to finish the sentence. Phryne felt her stomach tighten.

"He raped her" Phryne said simply, her voice low and quiet. Greta nodded twice, pursing her lips together tightly and inhaling sharply.

"I kept him away from her" Greta said firmly. "I made sure they were never alone together. Not one" she stated. "I told her she should leave, said I'd see if I could find her another position. But her mum was dead and her father was an alcoholic who refused to work, and she needed the money" she explained, her eyes shining with tears as she spoke. "She wanted to be a dancer" she repeated. Phryne nodded sadly.

"What happened next?" Phryne said gently. Greta inhaled deeply and met Phryne's gaze.

"Several months later, Emmy collapsed at work" Greta explained. "She fainted after lifted crates of beer and carrying them from the cellar to the bar" she explained. "I was laying the tables at the time and I saw it, so I ran to help her, and when I tried to lift her up onto her feet she put out a hand to stop me" she added, her eyes shining with tears as she spoke. "And that's when I saw it" she explained, her voice adopting a low, absent tone. "We had black, loose-fittin' dresses in those days, so she hid it for months, but I saw it when I helped her up" she explained, remembering the events as she told them to Phryne. "I remember touching her, feeling the swell of her belly beneath my hand" she said sadly, closing her eyes for a moment. "I asked her about it an' she just started cryin', and said it was from when he… did that to her" she said, shaking her head as she spoke. "She was six months' pregnant and not much bigger than I was at four with mine" she said sadly. "The poor girl" she added.

Phryne felt a sudden onslaught of emotion as she considered the events, and had to clench her jaw very tightly and inhale deeply several times in order to calm herself. The baby, picking up on her anger and distress, began to kick her soundly once more, which drew her quickly out of her thoughts. She rested her hand upon her belly beneath the shawl and listened as Greta continued to speak.

"Then the boss came in" Greta said, her voice adopting a firmer, disapproving edge. "Colonel Mulberry" she said, speaking his name with disgust. "She was sittin' on a chair at a table and I had a hand on her belly, tryin' to feel the baby kickin' – and it was, too, real, strong, she cried with relief when she felt it" she remembered. "She was so scared when she couldn't feel it movin' after her fall" she said sadly. "But when he saw us, he… he realised straight off what was happenin'" she stated. "His eyes went real dark, and he was so angry" she said, fear entering her voice. "I never saw him that angry before" she added, shaking her head as she spoke, as if trying to rid herself of the memory. "He called her a slut and a harlot and told her she was fired, and she had to leave there and then" she said quietly. "He said he wouldn't have his club disgraced by a common whore" she said, almost choking on the words. Phryne felt herself feeling flushed with anger, and she inhaled deeply to calm herself, as the baby continued to kick against the palm of her hand. "He was a married man at the time and real respectable, I reckon he was scared she'd talk" she stated. "She wouldn't have, though. Not Emmy" she stated. "She was too ashamed" she said sadly, as a tear drifted down her cheek. "He threw some banknotes at her and told her to get out" she added. "She was real upset, as you can imagine, but all of a sudden she just stopped cryin' and she became quiet. Really quiet" she said, as she remembered the pale, frightened look on the young woman's face. "I told her to write to me or come to me house, she had me address, and she said she would as she got onto the tram" she stated. "But she never did" she added, looking Phryne in the eyes as she spoke. "She killed herself four months later" she said, her voice low and quiet and tinged with sadness. Phryne felt something inside of her shatter.

"What happened to the baby?" Phryne asked quietly.

"I dunno" Greta admitted sadly. "Adopted, I suppose. If it lived, that is" she said sadly. "Her father died o' drink a few weeks after she left, and he was the only family she had, except a maiden aunt who was the sister o' her late mother" she explained. "But she was quarantined at the time. Had consumption, couldn't leave the 'ouse" she stated. "Otherwise I woulda gone to see her. Try 'n find out" she stated. "I often think about little Emmy" she said, smiling gently at the memory of the beautiful, kind, golden haired girl. "Her an' the baby" she added sadly, her eyes meeting Phryne's once more. "She's another reason that I stay, Missus" she stated firmly, with more confidence than she displayed previously. "So that monster couldn't do that to any more girls" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I think you've been incredibly brave" Phryne said sincerely. Greta swallowed hard, and clearly did not agree. "I think Emmy would be very proud of you" she stated. Greta nodded absently in response. "Do you remember the name of her aunt?" she asked. Greta looked up at Phryne, as though surprised by the question, and nodded.

"Yair, I do" Greta confirmed, sniffing as she spoke. "It was Adelia" she said, smiling gently at the name. "Adelia Le Fey" she continued. "Lovely woman. Lived in Fitzroy" she added. "I dunno if she's still alive, though. She was fifty when Emmy died, and her health wasn't good" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding, but decided to persist. If she was still alive, perhaps she knew of someone who would want to avenge her niece's death. Perhaps she herself had arranged it.

"Do you remember the address?" Phryne asked. Greta nodded and recited it. Phryne made a mental note of it and thanked her.

"Do you think that's gonna help ya?" she asked.

"I don't know" Phryne replied honestly. "It's a long shot, but it's certainly worth looking into" she explained. Greta nodded in understanding.

"Is there anythin' else I can help ya with?" Greta asked, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief as she spoke. "Only I gotta catch me tram-" she said, rising to her seat.

"Why don't I ask Mr Butler to drive you-?" asked Phryne, who rose too, though slightly slower.

"Oh, no, Missus, please don't worry yourself" Greta responded kindly. "I'll be alright on the tram" she assured her. Phryne smiled warmly and nodded.

"If there's anything I can do for you-" she began kindly.

"That's alright, Missus" Greta said gently. "Now that he's gone, Colonel Fitzwilliam owns the place, and he's a nice man, he is" she said with approval. "You find the person who did this" Greta stated. "And you give them a medal" she added. Phryne pursed her lips and offered a small smile. Whilst she agreed with the sentiment entirely, she didn't believe that the constabulary would. Unfortunately.

"I'll find out the truth about what happened to the Colonel" Phryne said quietly. "But more important, I'll find out about Emmeline and her baby" she said warmly. "Perhaps he or she is out there somewhere" she said gently. "I'm sure they'd like to meet the woman who helped their mother" she said. Greta smiled a sad smile.

"I wouldn't wanna disturb 'em, Missus. Not if they got their own life to live" Greta said gently, before meeting Phryne's eyes with a tearful gaze. "Though I would like to know what happened to it… you know…" she said, holding her crucifix tightly in her hand. "For Emmy" she said. Phryne nodded in understanding and placed her hand comfortingly on the older woman's back, as she walked her into the corridor and assisted her with her coat. She declined the offer of a lift once more – even from Phryne herself – but thanked her kindly, and politely requested that she let her know anything she found out about Emmy's baby.

"I will" Phryne assured her, as she walked her to the door. "I promise" she said solemnly. Greta smiled a sad smile, met Phryne's gaze once more and nodded, before walking slowly down the pathway. Phryne waited until she was out of view before closing the door behind her, leaning back against it, and sighing heavily.

She remained leaning against the door and considering the conversation she'd just had with Greta for just over a minute, until the sound of familiar footsteps descending the staircase prompted her to blink herself from her thoughts, and she walked forward just in time to greet Jack as he stepped into the hallway. He was immaculately dressed in his black three-piece suit and red tie, and was carrying her coat and cloche. She found the sight of him breaking her out of her previously despondent state, and she smiled gently as he approached her, hanging up her coat and placing her cloche upon the table.

"How did it go with Mrs Lawson?" Jack asked gently. He could tell by the expression on Phryne's face that it had been a difficult conversation. His features softened and he considered her with gentle eyes.

"I'll tell you about it over breakfast" Phryne said, as she walked towards him and headed into the dining room. "Not that I'm sure I'll be able to stomach it after that."

As Phryne and Jack ate a light breakfast of toast and marmalade, Phryne apprised Jack of the details surrounding her discussion with Greta, and the revelation that the Colonel had fathered a child with a young girl in his employ whom he had assaulted. Jack, whose jaw had tensed as soon as Phryne had mentioned the rape, closed his eyes for a moment when she revealed that the girl had committed suicide. He and Phryne sat in silence for several moments, both of them abandoning their breakfast following their discussion.

"I'll telephone the station and get Collins to contact Hatch, Match and Dispatch for details on Miss Le Fey's death" Jack advised Phryne as they left the dining room. "I'll also see if we can find out anything about the baby" he said gently.

"Thank you" Phryne said gratefully, as Jack headed towards the phone and made the call. She had just put on her coat and cloche and checked her handbag when Jack walked back towards her. "I'm going to visit the aunt this morning" Phryne said, checking the time. It was already nine o'clock, so by the time she arrived at the house in Fitzroy, it shouldn't be too early for a house call. "Would you care to accompany me?" Phryne offered.

Jack watched Phryne for a moment, and she saw the surprise which flashed across his eyes. Clearly he had not anticipated the invitation, but he recovered himself quickly.

"Thank you" Jack replied gently, nodding as he spoke. Phryne smiled and nodded, as she straightened her cloche.

"I'll drive" Phryne said with a smile, before turning on the spot and opening the front door before Jack had a chance to. Jack smirked in response.

"Of course" he responded, before following Phryne out of the house and down the path.

Phryne drove the twenty minute journey from Melbourne to Fitzroy, and impressed Jack by obeying almost all of the road traffic laws for the duration. Shortly before half-past nine, they arrived at a small semi-detached house on a respectable street, with a brown fence, large eucalyptus tree, and two beds of multi-coloured acacias. Phryne found herself smiling automatically at the sight of the house; it was modest but had character, and was bursting with colour and charm. She only hoped it was as a result of the work of Adelia Le Fey, and not another individual who might currently reside in the house. Phryne was drawn from her thoughts by Jack, who opened her door for her and offered her his hand, which she accepted as she alighted from the Hispano.

Phryne and Jack walked together through the freshly-oiled gate and up the pathway to the house. The scents which the air carried were sublime; eucalyptus, acacia, jasmine and some herbs which Phryne could not immediately identify, but which were growing nicely just beneath the window. Jack walked up to the house and knocked three times, before taking a step back and standing beside Phryne on the porch. After a few moments, they could hear movement from inside the house, and the door slowly creaked open. As Phryne looked into the house, her gaze was met by that of an elderly lady, who was short and slim and was watching them with pale blue eyes. Her hair was grey and her eyes were warm and kind, and she was wearing a light brown dress with a white apron which reminded Phryne (for some reason) of a teacher she once had in England.

"Can I help you?" asked the elderly lady, whose eyes drifted curiously from Phryne to Jack.

"Mrs Le Fey?" Phryne ventured. The elderly lady looked back towards her and considered the question for a moment.

"Yes" she responded hesitantly, frowning in confusion. Jack removed his Police identification from his breast pocket and presented it to her.

"Good morning, Mrs Le Fey" Jack greeted. "I'm Detective Inspector Jack Robinson and this is Phryne Robinson, Private Detective" he explained. The lady nodded in understanding and met his gaze with confidence. "We're investigating the murder of Colonel Cyril Mulberry" he said gently. Phryne saw the woman flinch, and stepped forward instinctively. "Might we have a few minutes of your time?" he asked.

Mrs Le Fey stared at Jack for a moment, before blinking herself out of her surprise and nodding in response.

"Yes, certainly" she responded, before stepping aside. "Please come in" she said kindly.

"Thank you" Jack replied, placing his identification back in his pocket and stepping aside to enable Phryne to enter first.

Mrs Le Fey's eyes drifted from Phryne's face to her rounded belly, which was clearly defined even beneath her pink coat, and closed the door behind Jack as he entered.

Mrs Le Fey took their coats and hats, offered them some tea (which was politely declined), and then led them into her modest parlour, which was decorated in the Victorian style with dark furniture upholstered in red. There were bookshelves filled with classical texts – many of which were in French – and the fireplace was already lit. A small coffee table was in front of the fireplace, with a brown leather sofa on the right and two armchairs on the left. Mrs Le Fey gestured towards the sofa, where Phryne and Jack sat obediently, as their hostess walked around the table and towards the armchair. Phryne felt her eyes upon her rounded belly once more, which was clearly defined against her white dress.

"Can I get you anything at all, Mrs Robinson?" the elderly lady asked kindly. Phryne smiled gratefully.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded kindly. Mrs Le Fey smiled slightly and nodded in understanding, before slowly easing herself into her armchair. She removed the knitting from the arm and rested it on the table, before looking towards her guests.

"How can I help you?" she asked quietly.

"Do you recognise the name Colonel Cyril Mulberry?" Jack asked gently. Adelia Le Fey met Jack's gaze and nodded.

"Yes, I do" she responded, her voice low and quiet. "He is the man responsible for the death of my niece" she said simply. "Little Emmy" she added, her expression softening as she spoke her name.

"Did Emmy ever confide in you about Colonel Mulberry?" Phryne asked tentatively. Mrs Le Fey turned towards Phryne with sad eyes. She shook her head.

"I was very unwell in the months leading up to Emmy's death" Mrs Le Fey stated. "Emmy worked two jobs to support herself and her father" she explained. "I wish she had confided in me when she was alive, but she didn't" she said sadly. "I would've helped her" she added quietly. Phryne nodded gently.

"When did you first hear the name Colonel Mulberry?" asked Jack gently. Mrs Le Fey met his gaze.

"When I received Emmy's suicide note" she responded sadly. "It arrived in the post two days after her death" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"Can you tell us what the note said?" Phryne asked gently. Mrs Le Fey put her hands on the arms of her chair and pushed herself into a standing position.

"I can show you" she responded, before walking towards the bureau on the other side of the room, unlocking it with the key, and opening a small box inside. She removed a note and another item and walked slowly back towards Jack. She handed Phryne the suicide note as though it were a new-born baby. Phryne accepted it and handled it with great care, thanking Mrs Le Fey as she slowly opened it and began to read.

The note was written using an indelible pencil, had been produced on cheap stationary, and had yellowed with age. But the writing, which was clear and neat, was legible.

Phryne's eyes drifted quickly down the note, which began with heartfelt apologies to her aunt which caused Phryne's heart to ache. The poor girl had blamed herself for what had happened to her. Phryne felt a renewed sense of anger at the Colonel but continued to read. She read the brief, succinct account of the Colonel's actions, which the writer had clearly struggled to put into words, crossing out several first attempts at explanations before referring to her attack using words and phrases which required the reader to read between the lines somewhat. But what the letter was referring to was perfectly clear.

 _He's such a lovely baby, Aunt Adelia. He was so good when he was born, he didn't even cry that much_ , the letter read. _But I knew I could not keep him._ Phryne swallowed hard and continued to read.

 _He deserved better than me._

Phryne closed her eyes for a moment and bit the inside of her cheek, before forcing herself to continue to read the modest tome. It was heart-wrenching.

 _I couldn't provide for him and for papa, and I couldn't have him around papa in the house. You know what he's like when he gets angry_. Phryne bit the inside of her cheek harder as she continued to read. _There's a family the people I clean for know, who lost their own baby two years ago. He was only eight weeks old. How horrible_ , Emmy had written. _So I went to his house after registering his birth. I wrapped him in the blanket mama made for me when I was a baby, and I put his birth certificate in an envelope with a letter I wrote him for him for when he's older_. Phryne felt her heart plummet. _But I know he will be alright, they'll take very good care of him_ , the author wrote.

 _The Taylors are a wonderful family._

Phryne's eyes widened at the line, which she and Jack appeared to reach at the same time. They looked towards each other for a moment, sharing a brief look, before returning their attentions to the letter. The poor girl's guilt at being unable to keep her baby, and her trauma at being attacked by the Colonel, had driven her to commit suicide. _I hope you'll forgive me, Aunt Adelia. I truly am very sorry_ , she wrote. _But at least I can go to mama now, safe in the knowledge that my baby will be alright_.

Phryne stared at the letter in shock for several moments, as that line repeated itself in her head over and over again. _The Taylors are wonderful people_. She found herself remembering the description of Emmy which Greta had given – slim, blonde, big blue eyes – and in that instant, she found herself remembering the kindly blue eyes of the blonde haired Jackson Taylor, who had been so attentive to her during the Mayor's Ball, and who she saw only the day before. His alibi was weak, his motivation clear, his opportunity unquestionable. Phryne found herself suddenly feeling very sick.

"Do you have a picture of Emmy, Mrs Le Fey?" asked Jack respectfully, the sound of his voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts.

"I do" Mrs Le Fey responded gently, before handing over the second item she had removed from the bureau, which Jack accepted.

Phryne looked at the black and white photo in Jack's hand, and inhaled sharply. The light hair, the wide, expressive eyes, even the cheekbones and shape of the lips. She now considered it to be beyond a doubt that Jackson Taylor was Emmeline Le Fey's son.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs Le Fey" said Jack calmly, as a stupefied Phryne blinked herself out of her thoughts. "Might we borrow these items, just for a short while?" Jack asked tentatively. "I will bring them back to you personally" he said kindly. Mrs Le Fey stared at him for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Yes" Mrs Le Fey said, her voice slightly choked. "You will take care of them?"

"We will" Phryne assured her, offering her a gentle smile. Mrs Le Fey nodded.

"I always wondered about the baby" she said quietly. "But I could never bring myself to…" she continued, her voice trailing off as she spoke. "And 'Taylor' is such a common name, how would I find him?" she asked. "I didn't even know his birthday" she said sadly. "Or his name" she added, before becoming tearful.

Phryne swallowed her emotions and rose from her seat, before crossing the room and sitting in the chair beside Mrs Le Fey, whose hand she held as she soothed her. After a few minutes Mrs Le Fey was much calmer, and Phryne reassured her that it was alright, and that Emmy would understand. After a few more minutes Phryne and Jack left the house, assuring her that they would see themselves out, and numbly put on their coats as they walked through the brightly coloured and divinely scented front yard. Phryne made a brief detour to the house of the next door neighbour – a kindly maternal looking woman in her mid-forties with a baby on her lap – and requested that she check on Mrs Le Fey once she had a moment, as she was rather upset. The lady nodded and assured Phryne she'd go over immediately, she just needed tell her eldest to mind the younger kiddies. Phryne thanked her and walked mechanically towards the Hispano, approaching the passenger's side and easing herself into the seat, as Jack got into the driver's seat and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and met his gaze.

"Yes, of course" she lied, as she folded the suicide note and the photograph carefully, and placed them in her pink clutch bag. "I think we need to have another word with Jackson Taylor" she said quietly.

Jack could tell that Phryne was shocked by the news, and was deeply affected by both the note and the likelihood of Jackson being the murderer. So he placed his hand over hers, squeezed it tightly, and then drove them out of Fitzroy and towards City South Police Station.

Phryne was mainly silent during the journey, only speaking occasionally when a thought came to her concerning the matter. Jack remained respectfully quiet to allow her to think, speaking only when she said something first. When he pulled up outside of the station and helped her to alight from the vehicle, they began to discuss the best way to approach the matter of interviewing Jackson Taylor again. Jack had just reminded Phryne that he'd asked Hugh to call in all the individuals whose alibis could not be confirmed for further questioning today, and he would check with him to find out when that would be. But as they walked through the door of City South Police Station, they did not expect to see the man in question signing a statement on the desk, nodding at Hugh as he put the lid on his pen and turned to leave.

"Good morning, Inspector, Mrs Robinson" Jackson greeted pleasantly, as he placed his pen back in his breast pocket. "I thought I'd come in bright and early to-" he added, before catching sight of the expression on Phryne's face, which immediately silenced him. Phryne saw realisation dawn on his face and for a moment she thought he would run, but instead he simply pursed his lips, nodded and exhaled deeply. Jack held his gaze confidently as they stared at each other. Phryne remained perfectly still, her eyes white and her cheeks pale, her expression one of deep sorrow and regret. Jackson's gaze drifted from Jack's to Phryne's, and he stepped towards her. "I'm sorry" he said simply.

Jack watched the young man with wariness and suspicion, and took a protective step towards Phryne, who was staring into Jackson's eyes.

"I truly am" Jackson repeated, his voice low and sincere. Phryne swallowed hard.

"So am I" Phryne responded quietly. She watched as Jackson's eyes drifted from her eyes to her belly, where they rested for several moments, before rising to meet her gaze once more.

"She was my mother" Jackson said simply, offering Phryne a sad smile as his eyes filled with tears. Phryne clenched her jaw in a bid to calm her own rising emotions.

"I know" she replied sincerely. And she did. Jackson held her gaze for a moment before nodding slowly in response, before looking back up towards Jack, as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Lead the way, inspector" Jackson said, his eyes glazing over as he met Jack's gaze.

Jack nodded once, before stepping forward and placing his hand on the young man's upper back, and guiding him towards the interview room.

Phryne, who swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, felt the eyes of an incredulous Hugh Collins upon her as she slowly followed the men into the interview room and eased herself into the seat opposite Jackson Taylor, as Jack closed the door firmly behind them.


	97. Chapter 74

Phryne walked slowly behind the two men in front of her as they headed towards the interview room, which seemed somehow further away from the reception area of the station than it ever had been before. As she walked behind Jack, she looked up over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the black suit and blonde hair of Jackson Taylor, who was walking calmly and confidently towards the now familiar room. As Phryne continued to walk forwards, she found herself recounting all of the conversations she had had with Jackson since meeting him at the Mayor's Ball, the memories flooding to the forefront of her mind where his words of apology had been repeating themselves since he'd first uttered them. Phryne remembered the kind blue eyes and a warm smile of the young man as he had approached her with a silver salver laden with orange juice, which he had so thoughtfully provided her. He had been polite and respectful and almost hesitant due to his nervousness, but the sincerity of his kindness was unquestionable, as it had been in every other discussion they had had which followed. He was a kind, considerate and very decent young man who had, until two days ago, had a very promising future ahead of him. It was the knowledge of what he had done, and what he had lost, that caused Phryne's stomach to sink and her heart to ache as she followed the men into the interview room.

The room seemed quieter and more foreboding than usual as she entered it, the depressing grey walls seeming to enhance her own rising feeling of desolation. She watched as Jack closed the door behind her, before gesturing for Jackson Taylor to sit down on the other side of the table, which he did so biddably. As Phryne watched the composed young man sit down and clasp his hands together before him with perfect calmness, Jack pulled out a chair for her, and the sound of the wooden legs scraping across the floor drew her immediately from her thoughts. She thanked Jack absently before slowly easing herself into the seat (which, she noticed, was cushioned), and looked directly ahead of her into the eyes of Jackson Taylor. Eyes which, as she had sat down, had rested upon her rounded belly. Phryne had noticed him watching her, and had been conscious of his gaze upon her abdomen; it was something she had been experiencing almost daily, particularly in the past couple of months. The eyes of strangers and even friends upon her belly had once caused her to feel self-conscious and slightly panicked. But not anymore. Not with anyone. And certainly not now.

As Phryne looked up at Jackson, whose face was barely three feet away from her own, she found herself curiously glancing over his features. His hair, skin tone, his cheek bones, eyes and nose were most definitely his mother's; gentle and delicate but well-defined. Beautiful. It was only now, as she considered him closely, that she began to notice the features he had inherited from his father; features which, thankfully, were subtle and remarkably few. He had the Colonel's strong, determined chin, his ears and lips, and their hairlines were not dissimilar. But the warmth in his eyes, which was present even now, reminded Phryne of the photograph of Emmy Le Fey that she had seen less than an hour ago. And it was that warm, that kindness and that compassion, that overrode everything else almost completely. No wonder she hadn't noticed the similarities before. This young man was, undoubtedly, the son of Emmy Le Fey; a young woman who had been cruelly treated and most heartlessly cast out, condemned to a life of shame which she did not deserve. She was a young woman with only one living relative and a former colleague to remember her, and those two women and this man in front of Phryne were the only proof that she had ever even existed in the first place. Phryne's eyes drifted across Jackson's face and met his gaze once more, as she remembered the last conversation they had had together only yesterday. He had told her about his intentions of going to University to study law. Phryne's heart ached at the knowledge that this charming, beautiful, kind young man who had once had such a promising future – one which his mother had wanted more than life itself – had condemned himself by a single act against a man who didn't deserve his time, let alone his life. Phryne was just considering how the Colonel's actions had cost another person their life when Jackson's voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Robinson" Jackson said suddenly, his voice low but sincere, and drawing Phryne immediately out of her thoughts. She stared into his eyes for a moment and held his gaze with confidence, as she prepared to ask him a question which she already knew the answer to.

"What are you sorry for?" Phryne asked gently. Jackson held her gaze with his kind blue eyes, and spoke his next words with calmness and composure.

"For murdering my father" Jackson responded, his voice perfectly even and matter-of-fact. Phryne felt her stomach drop at the confession; despite having already arrived at the truth herself, she had hoped (in vain, she would, admit), that she'd been wrong. And although she knew that she hadn't been, his confession to his crime still took her aback somewhat. But she managed to conceal her devastation almost completely.

"Why did you do it?" Phryne asked calmly. _Another question I already have the answer to_ , she considered, as Jackson inhaled deeply and prepared to respond.

"Colonel Mulberry was a terrible man who hurt many people" Jackson said simply, his voice low and his tone polite. He was speaking in the same manner she could imagine him outlining a defendant's motivations in a case he was working on; clear, concise, and to the point. "I doubt his cruelty began with my mother, and from what I witnessed at the Ball, it certainly didn't end with her" he explained. Phryne watched him closely but did not respond. "He didn't deserve to spend another moment on this earth."

"That wasn't your decision to make, Mr Taylor" Jack stated, his voice low and gentle. Jackson's gaze drifted towards him.

"I quite agree" Jackson responded almost immediately, punctuating the statement with a small, almost imperceptible nod, before turning slowly back towards Phryne. "And that's why I'm here" he said simply. "The Colonel was a reprehensible human being who, from what I can tell, did considerably more harm than good during his lifetime" he explained. "His actions directly led to the death of my mother" he added, his voice becoming tinged with emotion as he spoke. He swallowed slightly and inhaled sharply before continuing. "He is as responsible for her death as he would've been if he'd have pushed her in front of that train himself" he said, his voice low and gravelly from emotion as he spoke. "Though you are quite right, inspector" he stated, collecting himself as he looked up at Jack. "It doesn't excuse my actions. Though I never attempted to do so" he explained. "It's an explanation, not a justification" he stated. "We all have to take responsibility for our actions, and the decisions we make, which is considerably more than my father ever did" he stated. Phryne watched him swallow hard after he spoke, as he turned towards her. "I came here to confess to you this morning" he stated. "I wanted to speak with you" he added. "When the constable told me that neither of you were here, I decided to leave the contact details of the hotel I am staying at so you could telephone me when you returned" he explained, offering her a small, sad smile. "Though your arrival made such preparations unnecessary" he said gently. "I would've told you what I'd done on the night itself, but there were some matters I needed to take care of first" he explained. "Because when I went to the Ball that night it was never my intention to kill the Colonel" he stated with assurance. Phryne watched him closely as she considered his words, which she found herself believing completely.

"So what were your intentions?" Phryne asked gently. Jackson held her gaze with confidence as he responded.

"I wanted to talk to him" Jackson replied earnestly. "I wanted… to know who my mother was. Who she really was" he explained, leaning forward in his seat and flexing his fingers as he spoke. His eyes adopted the same pensive, melancholy expression which Phryne had seen staring back at herself in the mirror when she thought about Janey. Her heart began to ache. "All I have is a letter of hers and a photograph" he added sombrely, his voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "And the blanket I was wrapped in" he said quietly. "My parents kept that" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Do you still have the letter?" Jack asked gently.

"Yes" Jackson responded, before placing his hand into his breast pocket and removing an envelope, which bore the familiar writing of Emmy Le Fey. Phryne's eyes followed the envelope as Jackson laid it down upon the table with care. His fingers lingered on the envelope.

"May we read it?" Phryne asked tentatively. Jackson lifted his gaze from the envelope and stared into Phryne's eyes for a moment. He considered her question for barely a moment before nodding once in agreement.

"Of course" Jackson replied quietly, before pushing the letter across the table and towards Phryne.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely, as she picked up the envelope and removed the letter and the photograph, which was identical to the one she had seen only an hour before. Phryne placed the photograph carefully back onto the table before reading the letter, which was written on the same stationary as the suicide note, and in the same hand.

The letter was one and a half sides long and written in the familiar and distinguishable hand of Emmy Le Fey. The letter was remarkably similar in tone and contents to her suicide note, though this one was more apologetic, and all references to the Colonel (who was mentioned by name) were veiled and hesitant. But the contents of the letter made it perfectly clear what he had done, and Emmy had repeatedly assured her son that he loved him, despite the circumstances of his conception. On one occasion, she referred to him as "the most beautiful light to come out of such darkness".

 _"I loved you with my whole heart the moment I felt you move inside me"_ Emmy had written, in her clear, beautiful hand. _"I remember the first time so clearly – I was laying the tables inside the club on one warm Sunday evening, and I felt these tiny flutters inside me. I almost dropped the glasses I was holding!"_ the young woman continued. Phryne found herself pausing for a moment at this section, as she remembered the first time she felt her own baby move, shortly after she'd been examined by Mac in her bedroom. 'Tiny flutters' was a perfect description. _"And I have found myself loving you more and more each moment since"_ Emmy wrote confidently. _"Which is why I knew that I couldn't keep you"._ Phryne inhaled sharply as she found the words repeating themselves over and over in her mind. They had prompted her to remember the day when she had discovered her pregnancy, when she herself had been forced to consider the same decision. She'd even discussed it with Jack when she told him about the baby, advising him that she could have the baby in France, where it could live with some close friends of hers who would take care of it properly, and love it as it deserved to be loved. Because she had been too afraid that she wasn't capable of maternal love, and that the baby deserved better than her. She therefore found herself understanding Emmy's words completely; more completely, perhaps, than she ever felt possible. Phryne shook the memories from her mind and forced herself to read on, her eyes scanning the remainder of the letter, which was full of apologies and assurances and wishes for his future, before handing it to Jack with the photograph.

Phryne looked up at Jackson, who was watching her closely, with a calm, almost ethereal expression upon his face. She found herself lost in those kind, blue eyes, and neither of them spoke or gestured or communicated in any way. It was only when Jack cleared his throat that they both blinked themselves from their thoughts.

"When did you first read this letter?" Jack asked gently, after placing the letter carefully back into its envelope and laying it down upon the table with great respect. Jackson met his gaze and responded confidently.

"Three months ago" Jackson replied. "I was searching through my late father's bureau as I needed my birth certificate for my application to the University" he explained. "It was then that I found the letter."

"What did you do after you read the letter?" Phryne asked, prompting Jackson to turn towards her.

"For the first week I did nothing" Jackson responded quietly. "My parents had never told me that I was adopted, but the birth certificate and the letter made it quite clear that I had been" he explained. "And the letter was most… informative about the circumstances of…" he continued, breaking off when he struggled to find the words, "of how I came to be" he said, adopting his late mother's use of veiled terms during the difficult conversation. "I spoke to Mother about it and she became upset" he said, guilt present in his voice as he spoke. "She confirmed that I had been adopted, that the woman who gave birth to me had been their cleaner, who was a 'lovely young girl with beautiful eyes and a kind heart' he recited, remembering his mother's words so clearly. "She wanted to tell me the truth when I was younger, but my father – that is, Mr Taylor – forbade it" he explained. "And when he died she felt that she had to follow his wishes" he stated. "She didn't want to betray him" he added, his eyes adopting a pensive expression as he spoke. "I understand that" he said, meeting Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "The letter was unopened, you know" he said with a small smile. "My mother never read it. Despite her undoubtable curiosity as to its contents" he stated. "She said 'it was addressed to you, my dear. I wouldn't have dreamed of it'" he added, a small smile playing upon his lips as he spoke. He swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "And as much as I wanted to respect their wishes, I needed answers" he explained. "And there was only one person who could give them to me."

"Colonel Mulberry" Jack stated. Jackson looked visibly uncomfortable for the first time during the interview, but nodded in confirmation.

"It wasn't difficult to track him down" Jackson explained. "He was somewhat of a recluse, but a brief scour through the society pages and a trip to the public library informed me that he owned a club called the Melbourne Military Club" he stated.

"So you went there" Phryne deduced. Jackson nodded.

"The father of one of my friends from boarding school is a member" Jackson explained, holding her gaze as he spoke. "It wasn't difficult to get in" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"When did you visit the Colonel's club?" Jack asked.

"About a month ago" Jackson responded after a moment's thought. "I was debating what to do for some time" he explained.

"I'm sure you were" Phryne sympathised. Jackson met her gaze and nodded.

"So I went there, one night, with my friend and his father" Jackson explained. "And that's when I saw him" he said, his voice adopting a quiet, almost absent tone as he spoke. "The first time I saw the Colonel he was standing by the bar, leaning towards a terrified looking young barmaid and hissing something at her" he said with distaste. "I wasn't close enough to hear what he said, but whatever it was made her eyes go wide and she visibly flinched" he added, swallowing hard. "She then handed him a bottle of whiskey and three glasses, and he proceeded to laugh and drink with two other charming gentlemen" he stated with irony. Phryne felt her heart sink and she nodded in understanding. "I watched them for over an hour" he added pensively. "Every time one of the barmaids came near him he would subtly try to grab her" he said. "Though that when he wasn't sneering or insulting her" he added, his voice adopting an angry edge for the first time. "All I remember thinking was, 'was that what he did to my mother every day?'" he stated. "Before he…" he added, before inhaling deeply and closing his eyes for a moment, unable to finish the sentence. Jack and Phryne remained respectfully silent as he composed himself before continuing. "We were about to leave he walked past our table with his friends, and I caught part of their conversation" he continued, his voice sounding calm but his tone low and sombre. "He was boasting about the invitation he had received to attend the Mayor's Ball" he stated, meeting Phryne's gaze as he spoke.

"Why did you go?" Phryne asked, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them. Jackson did not appear surprised by the question.

"Because I wanted to talk to him" Jackson replied confidently. "I wanted him to admit what he had done to my mother" he stated. "I could hardly cause a scene at his club, and it would be pointless to go to his house, he'd never permit me to enter" he continued. "The Ball was my only chance" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. He was perfectly correct; causing a scene with the proprietor of a club at the club itself would only end one way, as would a fruitless attempt to gain entry to his private residence.

"How did you get a position as a waiter at the Mayor's Ball?" Jack asked.

"Desmond Barker" Jackson responded promptly. "He's the friend of mine you met yesterday" he advised. "I knew that his uncle had secured him a position as a waiter, and I asked if I might have one too" he explained. "His uncle is a friend of my family and he agreed immediately" he stated. "He thought that I, like Desmond, wanted the position so I could meet several eligible young ladies" he said with a small smile. Phryne nodded sombrely. She wished that he had. "I only wanted to talk to him" Jackson stated, meeting Phryne's gaze as he spoke. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"So what made you change your mind?" Phryne asked carefully. Jackson's expression became sombre once more, and he lowered his gaze from hers, and stared at the letter on the table in front of Jack.

"I was admitting people to the dining room just before dinner was served" Jackson explained, his face adopting a pensive expression, his eyes never leaving the letter. "And that's when it happened" he said, his voice dropping slightly as he spoke. "I was just admitting Mr and Mrs Jenson into the room when the Colonel approached them" he stated. "He stormed towards them and stood right in front of Mrs Jenson. His face was red with anger and his voice dripping with venom" he said quietly. "He told her that she was a slut, that her baby was a bastard, and that she belonged to him" he added, swallowing hard after he spoke. "Mrs Jenson is visibly pregnant and the poor woman was terrified" he stated. "I was about to intervene when her husband moved her out of the way of the door and confronted the Colonel" he explained, before looking up at Phryne. "And that's when you two came rather promptly to the rescue" he said, a ghost of a grateful smile playing upon his lips. "If that was how he spoke to his ex-wife, I can only imagine what he was like with my mother" he said quietly, his voice permeated with sadness. "Though his words weren't the worst thing he did to her" he added. Phryne felt her stomach drop, and she found her eyes pricking with tears. She inhaled deeply and fought to compose herself, which she did quickly, as Jackson continued to speak. "When I saw how upset and frightened Mrs Jenson was, and how protectively she was cradling her abdomen, I found myself thinking of my mother, and I-" he continued, breaking off suddenly. Jackson inhaled deeply and cleared his throat, before shaking himself of his emotions and facing Phryne with confidence. "I knew that the Colonel was the same cruel, volatile and violent man that he always had been, and always would be" he explained. "My mother's life meant nothing to him, and her death clearly meant even less" he added, his eyes ablaze with fury and emotion. "So I decided to make it matter."

"It did matter" Phryne said slowly, her voice gentle but assured. "Your mother's life always mattered, Jackson. It always will" she stated with conviction. "The Colonel's existence didn't devalue her or her life" she said kindly.

"No, but he ended her life" Jackson replied simply. "He… attacked her, abused her, then cast her out onto the streets with no money and no reference when he knew she was heavily pregnant with me" he stated, before inhaling deeply and continuing his narrative. "I knew people would leave the dining room shortly after the end of the Mayor's speech" he advised. "So I waited until it concluded, told Desmond I was going to get some ice, and headed down into the kitchen" he stated. "It was so busy that they didn't hear me come in, let alone take the knife" he explained. "I held it beneath my silver salver, and waited in the corridor outside the room just as the speech ended" he stated. "I was going to advise the Colonel that there was an urgent telephone call for him, and take him through to one of the offices at the other end of the building" he said. "But I didn't have to in the end" he added, watching Phryne as he spoke. "Because he walked out of the hall before everyone else, and headed into the men's bathroom" he stated. "So I followed him" he continued, his eyes drifting away from Phryne's and back towards the letter which lay upon the table. "I called his name and he turned around, and he looked at me with the angriest eyes I'd ever seen" he said, his eyes widening as he spoke. "He told me that he was 'hardly in want of a drink now, boy' and told me to leave" he said. "When I refused, he started ranting and raving until I said my mother's name, and that stunned him into silence" he stated. "At first he said he didn't recognise her name, but I knew he was lying" he added. "You could see it in his eyes" he advised. Phryne and Jack remained perfectly silent as they continued to listen attentively. "I told him who she was, and who I was, and that I knew what he had done to her" he said, his voice trembling as he spoke. "I told him that I wanted to know why he did it, how he could just… do that…" he said, struggling for words as he spoke. "And do you know what he said?" he asked, looking up at Phryne with eyes which shone with tears. Phryne shook her head and held his gaze. "He said my mother was a whore and liar, that my father could be one of at least a dozen men, and that he killed herself out of shame because of me, not him" he said, his voice quiet and laden with emotion, as his eyes filled with tears. "And I snapped" he said simply, his eyes still holding Phryne's. "I stabbed him as hard as I could and I twisted the knife before I pulled it out of him" he stated. "He hadn't expected it, he didn't know I had a knife" he said absently. "He staggered forward as I stepped back, so I pushed him hard to the ground, so he could die scared and alone and bleeding, just like my mother had" he said, clenching his jaw and inhaling deeply as he spoke. "Then I walked out of the bathroom, past the crowds as they left the room, and headed back towards the kitchen" he explained calmly. "I put the knife in the sink, collected the ice, and headed back to the ballroom" he stated, before looking up and meeting Phryne's gaze once more. "I'm sorry that you had to see him. Like that" he said sincerely. "It was the last thing in the world I would have wanted."

"I know" Phryne assured him quietly, as she attempted to fight back her own rising emotions. Jackson nodded in response.

"But I couldn't just do nothing" Jackson stated. "I couldn't let him carry on treating people like that – women, like that – like my mother" he said, shaking his head as he spoke. "He attacked her and then he sent her away, destitute and shamed" he stated, his voice heavy with disapproval. "What kind of person does that?" he asked. "He was a terrible man and he didn't deserve to live."

"You didn't have the right to make that decision" Jack said quietly. Jackson turned towards him.

"No, I didn't" he replied almost immediately. "But I did" he stated with conviction. "And I will pay for what I've done. Just as he did."

"You're nothing like him" Phryne assured Jackson, who turned towards her, his expression softening as he met her gaze.

"We can't know that, Mrs Robinson" Jackson replied gently. "But at least we know that I'll never have the chance to be" he stated. "I'll never be able to hurt someone the way he did" he said, his voice becoming slightly choked as he spoke.

"Is that what you thought would happen?" Phryne asked, the question making her feel dizzy. "You thought you were like him?"

"I was afraid that I might be" Jackson replied. "I did kill someone, after all. Just like he did."

"No" Phryne replied, fighting her rising emotions as she spoke. "You are nothing like that man" she stated with conviction. Jackson held her gaze, and a look between relief and resolve flashed across his features, and his expression softened slightly.

"Thank you" Jack responded sincerely. "But like him, I deserve to be punished" he declared. Phryne stared into his gaze and swallowed hard, watching as he turned towards Jack. "I apologise, Inspector. I would have come to confess yesterday and saved you and your officers a great deal of trouble" he said earnestly. "But I hadn't intended on killing the Colonel and there were some matters I needed to attend to before my incarceration" he advised him. "My mother is dying from cancer, and I had to make sure she was taken care of. And she will be" he stated. "I came here as soon as I could."

"I know" Jack responded gently. "You did the right thing by coming here" he assured him.

Phryne's heart ached at Jack's words. And at the fact that she wasn't quite sure that she agreed with them.

"What happens now?" asked Jackson, whose voice and question drew Phryne promptly out of her thoughts.

"I need to take your confession, have it typed up and then signed" Jack explained gently. "You will then be formally charged with the offence, and be taken down to the cells by one of my officers pending your first hearing, which will most likely be tomorrow" he continued patiently. Jackson nodded in understanding. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a solicitor present?" Jack asked, repeating the offer he had made Jackson before they had entered the interview room.

"I'm certain" Jackson responded confidently. "Shall we begin?"

Phryne sat in silence for twenty minutes as Jack wrote down Jackson Taylor's confession, which the younger man read over and then signed. He placed the lid back on the pen and pushed the confession back towards Jack, who rested it on the table before him next to the letter. Jackson's eyes lingered over the letter.

"I take it that is evidence" Jackson said quietly, his eyes lingering upon the letter.

"Yes, Mr Taylor. I'm afraid so" Jack said, his regret sincere.

Phryne watched as Jack opened the envelope and removed the picture of Emmy Le Fey, of which they had a duplicate with her suicide note, and handed it to Jackson, who accepted it reverently.

"Thank you, Inspector" Jackson replied, his voice warm and filled with gratitude. Jack nodded in understanding, and watched as Jackson turned towards Phryne. "I truly am sorry, Mrs Robinson" he said sincerely. Phryne held his gaze and considered him for a moment, as she found herself wondering what it was – precisely – that he was apologising for. "It must have been terrible for you to have been there when he…" he continued, his voice trailing off. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"It certainly wasn't pleasant, but I can assure you I'm quite alright" Phryne said kindly. Jackson offered her a small smile just as Jack rose to his feet.

"I need to escort you to the cells, Mr Taylor" Jack said gently. "I'll have your statement typed up so you can read and sign in again" he explained. "Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"No" Jackson responded promptly, as he rose from his seat. Phryne rose too, and watched as Jackson's eyes drifted from her face to her abdomen, before meeting her gaze once more. Phryne felt the baby begin to stir inside her. "Take care, Mrs Robinson" Jackson said kindly, as he looked from Phryne's eyes to her belly, and his expression softened. "Your child is very lucky to have you" he said, his eyes shining once more, as Jack walked towards the door and held it open for him.

Jackson walked calmly across the room and out of the door, as Jack followed him down the corridor and directed him towards the cells. Phryne followed close behind, closing the door behind her as she left the room, and finding herself feeling rather dazed as she walked, as the events of the morning played on an incessant loop in her mind. She was about to follow them down to the cells when she recalled a discussion she and Jack had had late the previous week, when a violent drunk had been brought in following a domestic dispute, and had then proceeded to smash up the cells. He had asked her, very tentatively, if she would stay away from the cells 'for a while', given the current inmates, and she had agreed readily; mainly out of logical agreement, but also due to the concerned look in his eyes when he had spoken to her. So she paused in reception and watched as Jack escorted Jackson Taylor down into the cells, staring after them until they had both disappeared from view. She then turned on the spot, walked slowly into Jack's office, closed the door behind her and leaned against it, before placing her hand over her mouth and promptly bursting into tears.

By the time Jack had taken Mr Taylor to his cell, updated his men and issued them with instructions, Phryne was sat in her usual chair in his office, perfectly composed. She startled as Jack opened the door, but recovered quickly and turned towards him as he entered, offering him a small smile. Phryne could sense his concerned eyes upon her, and did not doubt that he would notice the redness around her eyes. Her feelings were confirmed when Jack walked up to the chair next to hers and angled it towards her, before sitting down in it and looking up at her with a gentle and reassuring expression. Phryne met his gaze and tried to maintain her composure. She had never felt so devastated to have solved a case.

"I'm sorry" Jack said sincerely, his words simple and gently spoken. Phryne swallowed hard and forced back her emotions and nodded, as she felt Jack's fingers entwine with hers. She squeezed back.

"So am I" Phryne replied quietly.

Jack watched Phryne for a moment and nodded, before leaning forward in his seat and removing his hand from hers, as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. He'd read the letters and listened to a devastated Jackson Taylor relate events just as Phryne had. He knew that this had been a difficult case from her, and Jackson's guilt increased that tenfold. He had also noticed how tense she became when reading certain parts of the letter – parts which, he felt confident, he had correctly identified – and had proceeded to judge and condemn herself quite unjustly. Jack closed his eyes, drew his arms up her back, and held her tighter.

Phryne leaned into Jack's embrace and drew her arms across his back, holding onto him as he cradled her head and held her against him in silence. Phryne allowed another tear to fall before closing her eyes and resting her head against his neck, as her weariness and her emotions caused her to feel suddenly exhausted. Jack and Phryne held onto each other for several minutes until a constable knocked on the door, prompting Phryne to open her eyes and inhale sharply. Jack felt her tense as she slowly began to pull away, and he responded by drawing her back towards him.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Collins" Jack called, as he held onto Phryne, who he was unwilling to let go.

"I'm fine" Phryne said quietly, as she lowered her arms and leaned back slightly, looking up at him with a small smile. He was looking upon her with concern and seemed about to protest. "Jack" Phryne said, her voice weary but final. Jack considered her for a moment before squeezing her hand once more, rising to his feet, and heading towards the door.

Phryne inhaled deeply and tried to push aside her emotions and her embarrassment, as she wiped her eyes with her hands and worked on regaining her composure. She had just let out a revitalising deep breath when she heard a familiar voice from the doorway, which prompted her to rise immediately from her seat and turn around, just as Jack brought the Chief Commissioner into the room.

"Good morning, Commissioner Petersen" Phryne greeted, her voice warm and sincere and devoid of emotion. Jack looked up at her with a worried expression, and the Commissioner looked up at her with a smile.

"Good morning indeed, Mrs Robinson, Jack has just told me the excellent news" the Commissioner responded, beaming with pride as he spoke. Phryne tried to suppress the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, which was not being assisted by her baby's firm kicks to her side, and forced a small smile. "This is certainly a result, isn't it? A confession less than thirty-six hours after the crime!" he proclaimed, smiling as he spoke. Jack promptly closed the door and walked towards the Commissioner, who he addressed formally, as he began to give an informative but succinct update of events.

Phryne remained perfectly still and silent as Jack advised the Commissioner of what had happened that morning, and what had led them to discover the identity of the killer; a killer who, Jack informed Commissioner Petersen, had come to the station with the intention of confessing. Phryne accepted the Commissioner's hand when he offered it to her, politely (but firmly) declined his strong suggestion that she sit down, and deliberately ignored his comment about the only issue he was concerned about was if the press got wind of the Colonel's 'indiscretions'. Phryne felt both sick and offended that such a simple word could be used as a blanket term for the abusive, violent and degrading behaviour the Colonel had inflicted upon women, especially Emmy Le Fey (whose fate the Commissioner seemed insultingly indifferent to). Phryne was glad that the meeting was over within twenty minutes, because if she had to listen to him complain one more time of his fears of the 'potential scandal' concerning the Colonel's reputation, she would've screamed. Phryne found both her thoughts and her emotions worrisome; although she occasionally lost her temper, she was becoming increasingly angry and upset about events, and she felt like she was losing control, which she never did. It was a frightening and unsettling experience, and she didn't like it. And, judging from the solid kicks which were being delivered to her right side, neither did the baby. Despite her reluctance to admit that she was struggling, she knew that it would not be in her or her baby's best interests to remain at the station when she was in this state. She checked her watch and found that it was already just after midday, and she looked up at Jack as he closed his office door behind the Commissioner, and turned to face her.

"I think I'd like to go home, Jack" Phryne said gently. "There's nothing more I can do here" she said simply. "And I'm rather tired" she admitted. It was the truth. She was tired. But it was more than a physical tiredness. And given how emotional and frustrated she currently felt (which she found to be both inconvenient and embarrassing), she thought it would probably be best if she spent some time alone. And so it was with great relief that she watched Jack nod in agreement as he walked towards her.

"Why don't I drive you?" Jack suggested.

"There's no need" Phryne responded kindly. "I'm quite alright, and I am perfectly capable of driving" she assured him. Jack watched her for a moment, and appeared ready to protest.

"Are you certain?" Jack asked after a few moments. Phryne offered him a small smile and nodded.

"I am" she replied confidently. Jack nodded in response.

"Alright" Jack agreed. Reluctantly.

Phryne smiled gently and stepped forward, before reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek, as she kissed him soundly on the lips. She felt Jack wrap his arm around her waist and draw her closer as he deepened the kiss, his free hand cradling the back of her head. Phryne broke the kiss breathlessly a few moments later, and looked up at him with warm eyes.

"I'll see you this evening" Phryne said gently. Jack smiled in response and nodded, and watched as she turned on the spot and glided out of his office, her pink coat drifting out behind her as she left the station.

Phryne drove back to her home in St Kilda in an admirably safe manner, obeying almost every one of the traffic laws on her journey. She parked directly outside her house, and carefully eased herself out of the driving seat and onto the pavement; which was another task which was becoming increasingly difficult. She was considering how much longer she'd actually be able to fit behind the steering wheel when she walked up the path towards the front door, which opened moments before she reached it. When she looked up and found herself met by the gentle, reassuring eyes of Dot, she knew instantly that Jack had telephoned ahead, and had made her companion aware of her imminent return, and the reason for it. Dot, thankfully, did not broach the subject, and simply greeted her warmly and stepped aside to enable her to enter. Phryne thanked her and allowed her to assist her with her coat and cloche, before retreating to the parlour and sitting down in her favourite armchair beside the fire. The baby, who had apparently been rocked to sleep by the journey home in the Hispano, was now very much awake again, and was kicking her confidently. Phryne smiled automatically in response and looked down at her belly, before placing her right hand gently over the lower middle of her abdomen, which was baby's new bullseye, apparently. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair and turning towards the fire, just as Dot appeared in the room, closely followed by Mr Butler, who was carrying a silver salver laden with hot lemon squash, sandwiches and a selection of cakes and biscuits. Phryne looked up at him and smiled as she leaned forward.

"Mr Butler, I'm going to be a perfect sphere if you keep providing me with such delicious food" Phryne teased, as she stared longingly at an iced bun. "I'm already finding it a little snug behind the wheel of the Hispano" she confessed.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded confidently.

"You're nowhere near as big as you think you are, Miss" Dot reassured her kindly. "And you must be hungry…" she encouraged.

"I'm always hungry, Dot" Phryne sighed, finding herself feeling less emotional and more comfortable now that she was at home. Bursting into tears in her parlour was certainly preferable to City South Police Station. And the food here was considerably better. "Oh well" she said dismissively, as she reached for the iced bun which had been calling to her with its siren song. How much harm could a single iced bun _really_ do anyway?

Dot watched Phryne take a surprisingly restrained bite from the delicious treat and smiled as she closed her eyes and hummed with satisfaction. Dot shared a look with Mr Butler, who also smiled, before quietly retreating from the room. Dot put Phryne's correspondence in front of her and relayed the telephone messages she had taken for her that morning, which she had committed to both paper and memory. Phryne, who was relieved at this distraction from her most recent case, spent an hour or so talking with Dot in the parlour, as she went through her correspondence and her companion continued to knit a curious yellow and white patterned item. By half-past one Phryne, who was filled with plans for the week, gossip from Dot about her sister's upcoming wedding, and a generous quantity of sandwiches and cream cakes, excused herself from her company to go and lie down. She'd found herself becoming increasingly tired as of late, which she suspected was not helped by the fraught night's sleep she'd had the night before last. Although the troubling events of the day, and the words of Emmy Le Fey and Jackson Taylor still swam in her mind, Phryne found herself feeling grateful that, on this occasion, her exhaustion won the battle, and was asleep moments after her head hit the pillow.

The rest of the week passed quickly for Phryne who, hours after being informed by Jack that Mr Burn had pleaded not guilty to the matters he was charged with and released on bail until late June, soon found herself embroiled in a new case involving a missing dock worker, which Bert and Cec had requested her assistance with. The investigation, whilst interesting and time-consuming, proved to be most opportune, as it provided a much-needed distraction for Phryne, who was very much affected by the case of Colonel Mulberry, which gained significant press attention as the week progressed.

On Tuesday morning, every paper in Melbourne published the story of Colonel Mulberry's death at the hands of his illegitimate son. The picture which had been taken of Phryne and Jack with the Mayor and Lady Mayoress on the night of the ball was featured in each newspaper, along with photos of the late Colonel. Quotes from both the Chief Commissioner and the Mayor praising Phryne and Jack's work on the case were woven into the majority of the articles, much to Phryne's surprise; she commented to Jack that this was probably the first and only time the press would feature an article on them both which Jack need not fear getting a call from the Commissioner on. As well as the suspicious (though often inaccurate) information many of the papers had managed to obtain, some of the publications had even been able to obtain pictures of Jackson Taylor, and printed them besides paragraphs with little accuracy and much speculation concerning the young man in question. As the days passed, more and more information concerning the motivations of the young man (who had pleaded guilty in his first hearing the day after his arrest) were revealed in the press. The revelation of the Colonel's attack on Jackson Taylor's mother (which was always preceded by the word 'alleged', much to Phryne's dismay) soon made the headlines, and prompted a significant number of statements (many of them anonymous) from local prostitutes, who sold their stories to certain publications, making the Colonel's predilections and perversions well-known to the public. By Thursday morning his reputation had been destroyed by the press and the prostitutes he had abused, and he went from being portrayed as a hero veteran and victim of a heinous crime to a predatory and abusive man with sexual preferences which one publication described as 'far from gentlemanly' and 'degrading, dehumanising and morally reprehensible', which was Phryne's personal favourite critique. In fact, had the author of that article not praised Phryne's work 'despite the advanced stages of her pregnancy' and speculated her ability to maintain her 'hectic schedule of personal and work commitments' given her 'extremely delicate condition', she might not have enjoyed throwing it into the fire as much as she had done.

After solving Bert and Cec's case on Thursday afternoon, having rescued the missing wharfie who had been taken hostage and beaten due to gambling debts he had racked up with the Woolpackers (which Phryne had paid off before sending the man back to his worried wife), Phryne found that she was no longer willing or able to put off her intentions for a moment longer. And so she bade farewell to the grateful cabbies, who assured her that they would escort their friend home and ensure he didn't borrow money from the local gangs again, and got into her Hispano and drove the familiar route towards one of the few places in the city that she dreaded attending.

Phryne pulled up outside City Gaol shortly after four o'clock, parking her magnificent car in the space next to the Governor's, and walking confidently into the building. The receptionist and wardens, who knew her by both reputation and marriage to Inspector Robinson and were usually amenable to permit her to visit prisoners, expressed their concerns about allowing her to meet with prisoners ("especially murderers, Mrs Robinson") in her condition. The Governor had even been called to speak with her, which he did so immediately, escorting the calm and charming Phryne Robinson into his office for what he hoped would be a very brief discussion. The Governor suggested she sit down, which she politely but firmly declined, which enabled him to consider her closely. As she stood before him in his office, his eyes drifted down to her rounded belly, which was very noticeable, even beneath the dark blue silk blouse she wore – over _trousers_ , no less! She stood before him with an expression of patience and serenity, which perfectly masked his rising frustration, as she listened to him repeat the concerns of his staff (which she found most wearisome), advising her that it was not 'appropriate' for her to visit given her 'condition'. Phryne managed not to bridle at the term, and assured them, politely and firmly, that she was absolutely fine, in perfect health, and that the prisoner she had come to see did not pose a risk to her personal safety. "Because I thought for a moment they did, I assure you, I would not be here" she had advised him with such conviction, before proceeding to provide them with the answers to all the other questions she had anticipated; she advised them that the prisoner had already pleaded guilty and signed a confession, and his sentencing hearing would be held next week, so she was not compromising any criminal proceedings by attending. She was also one of the investigators on the case (as they were well aware) and both the Commissioner and the Mayor had supported (and in the press, even endorsed) her involvement. But the Governor was still unsure, as rules were rules, even when it came to the famous Lady Detective; and if something were to happen to her, not only would they have to explain themselves to the Commissioner, but they would have to answer to Jack Robinson.

And so, after considerable debate for twenty minutes (which Phryne deemed to be wholly unnecessary), the Governor acceded to her request to see prisoner 534572 for a maximum of five minutes, on the proviso that two guards remained with her at all times. He took her back towards the small office at the front of the building, instructed two of his burliest wardens (Tomkins and Hardy) to accompany her, and to bring her back "within five minutes". He then ordered another warden to prepare prisoner 534572 for a meeting with Mrs Robinson. The wardens looked at their boss, at Phryne, at Phryne's rounded belly and then back at their boss, who simply growled at them to follow their instructions before stalking back towards his office, where Phryne suspected he was about to make a telephone call to City South Police Station. _Just like he did before_ , she thought to herself as the guards escorted her downstairs. _Tattle-tale._

Phryne was escorted to the familiar table in the dark, dark and generally foreboding room, where one of the wardens offered her tea (which she declined) or water (declined) or 'something else, Miss?' (which, again, she politely declined). She checked her watch and found that she had already been in the prison for thirty minutes. She was growing impatient, concerned about the conversation the Governor would be having with Jack, and was acutely aware of the fact that she would need to visit the bathroom at some point rather soon. And the wardens who accompanied her were, apparently, taking their instructions rather too literally, and were stood so close to her sides that she could feel the warmth from their bodies even through her black fur-trimmed coat. The warden on her left (Tomkins) smelled agreeably of pomade, black coffee and chocolate, but his colleague on her right (Hardy) was clearly a heavy smoker with a penchant for cheap cigarettes, which were assaulting her already heightened senses and making her feel almost dizzy with nausea. It came as a significant relief when the third warden (who she believed was called 'Baker') escorted Jackson Taylor to the table, sitting him down rather too forcefully than was necessary, and standing as close to him as her own babysitters were to her. She would've made a witty remark had she not been in need of a bathroom and a chair which didn't feel like it was actually trying to fuse itself to her spine.

Phryne looked up at Jackson with a pleasant expression which did not betray her discomfort as she considered the young man before her. He was dressed in a dark grey boiler suit which made him seem very pale. His hair was loose and free from pomade, his hands were a little dirty and he needed a shave, but his expression was clear and his eyes shone, and he smiled gently at Phryne in the same way one would smile at a friend they met in a local café. If Jackson's hands hadn't been handcuffed before him on the table, Phryne might've considered her internal comparison for a little longer.

But they were.

So she didn't.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Robinson" began Jackson politely. "I must say, I wasn't expected for you to pay me a visit" he said gently. "Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you, of course" he added with the utmost sincerity. Phryne smiled gently.

"I thought I'd stop by to see how you are" Phryne said tentatively. The words sounded more ridiculous out loud than they had done in her head, and she cursed herself internally for having spoken them. But Jackson simply smiled in response. "I'd imagine the first few days are quite the adjustment" she added, hoping to save herself from sounding like a complete imbecile. (The wardens would probably put that down to her 'delicate condition' too, damn them).

"I'm alright" he said, his voice gentle but assured. He stared into Phryne's eyes for a moment. She didn't look like she believed him. "Really" he added. Phryne nodded slowly and watched him patiently, waiting for him to continue. "Mrs Robinson, I'm not sorry that I killed him, and I'm not sorry that he's dead" he stated, his voice smooth and warm, despite the bluntness of the statement. "He was a terrible man who did terrible things and now he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again" he said simply. "And does that make me a terrible man too? Yes. Probably" he added, speaking before he gave Phryne a chance to. "But I never claimed to be a good one."

"You are not a terrible person" Phryne assured him. Jackson smiled slightly.

"I know at least three people who would disagree with you" he responded, his eyes drifting across the faces of their minders. Phryne continued to hold his gaze.

"You are not a terrible person" Phryne repeated. Jackson lowered his eyes from hers for a moment and stared at his cuffed hands. There was a brief silence which lasted for several moments, until Jack continued to speak.

"Your husband seems to support your hypothesis" Jackson advised her, prompting Phryne to stare at him with a confused expression. "Well, at least partly" he added.

"What do you mean?" Phryne asked, perplexed. Jackson met her gaze and blinked.

"You didn't know?" Jackson asked, frowning in confusion as he spoke. "He's written to the Judge and visited him personally to request clemency, on account of the 'deeply troubling and distressing circumstances surrounding the offence'" he stated. "He's asked the Judge to consider giving me a life sentence in prison instead of the death penalty" he said simply. Phryne swallowed hard at the last two words, but found herself quickly recovering as she considered the rest; Jack had told her that he would do 'everything he could' to ensure that Jackson's circumstances were made known to the Court. She had thought he meant he would testify at his sentencing hearing; she hadn't realised he'd visited the Judge personally and written to him, both of which were acts which would anger the Chief Commissioner, certainly in such a high-profile case. Phryne smiled gently to herself.

"No, I wasn't aware of that" Phryne said gently. Jackson's expression softened.

"Your husband is a very good man" Jackson declared.

"He is" Phryne replied confidently, meeting Jackson's gaze as she spoke. _Better than I deserve,_ she thought. Jackson smiled in response, and Phryne watched as his eyes drifted down to her belly, which she was cradling with her right arm; a fact which she was only made aware of when she noticed where he was staring.

"I meant what I said before" Jackson said gently, drawing Phryne from her thoughts and prompting her to look up and meet his gaze once more. "Your baby is very lucky to have you" he stated confidently. "Both of you" he added. A small, sombre smile played upon Jackson's lips, and Phryne found her heart begin to ache.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, holding his gaze and returning his small smile.

"I don't want you to worry about me, Mrs Robinson" Jackson said after a few moments' silence. His words took Phryne by surprise, which had clearly registered on her face, given Jackson's expression. "Whatever happens, it's going to be alright" he assured her. "I've accepted it."

 _You shouldn't have to accept it_.

"I have absolutely no regrets" Jackson stated with conviction. "How many people can die saying that?" he asked.

"You're twenty-two years old" Phryne said simply, her stomach tightening at the notion of him dying. Jackson offered her a sad smile.

"My mother was eighteen" he reminded her gently. Phryne considered his words for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, she was" Phryne agreed, before looking up and meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry" she said simply.

"Whatever for?" Jackson asked kindly.

"For everything" Phryne responded. "For everything that led to you being in here today."

"The only thing that led to me being in prison, was myself" Jackson stated. "The Colonel is responsible for my mother's death, but he won't be responsible for mine" he said confidently. Phryne stared into Jackson's eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Mrs Robinson, that's five minutes" said the agreeably-scented Tomkins standing on her left. "I'm sorry, but we got out orders."

"I understand" Phryne replied quietly, her eyes not leaving Jackson's.

"You should go" Jackson said gently. "You should be spending your evenings with your husband in your house surrounded by food and drink and divine music" he said with a smile, as his eyes drifted down to her belly. "Not on City Gaol with a murderer" he stated. Phryne swallowed hard at the last word.

"I wanted to come here" she advised him. Jackson smiled.

"And I am very glad that you did" Jackson responded sincerely. Phryne nodded once in response. "Please pass on my gratitude to your husband, for his communications with the Judge" he added. "Even if they aren't successful, I am most grateful that he tried" he stated. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I will" Phryne replied, as the guard behind Jackson (Baker?) drew him to his feet. Phryne rose from her own seat, prompting the wardens to step towards her, as Jackson looked up at her with those kind blue eyes.

"Goodbye, Mrs Robinson" Jackson said warmly.

"Goodbye, Jackson" Phryne returned, as the warden turned Jackson around and led him back towards his cells. Phryne stared after him until he was out of view.

"Mrs Robinson, I-" began the warden on her right (Tomkins). Very, very tentatively.

"Yes, I quite understand" Phryne said gently, before blinking herself out of her stupor. "I was just leaving" she stated, before turning on the spot and walking back through the familiar building.

When Phryne arrived home shortly after half-past five, she headed upstairs immediately to use the facilities, before running herself a long, hot, chestnut-blossom scented bath, which she hoped would wash away the scent of doom, decay and cheap cigarettes that she had picked up from City Gaol. After bathing for half an hour, she decided to forgo eveningwear or house gowns and slipped into her pink satin pyjamas, which were so loose-fitting that (with some minor alterations made by Dot) they could be persuaded to rest over her rapidly-growing belly quite comfortably. She pulled on the matching white and pink floral robe and sailed down the stairs into the parlour, where she spent an hour or so reading from her small red and gold edition of _The Collected Works of Emily Dickinson_. Ember, who noticed that his favourite human appeared to be making herself quite at home in the parlour and showed little inclination to move, leapt up onto her lap and pushed himself up against her rounded belly. Phryne had just turned towards the fire and closed her eyes (only for five minutes, of course) when she heard the front door open, and the sound of familiar footsteps roused her immediately from her near-slumbering state. She looked up just as Jack, dressed in a fine dark blue suit and blue and silver tie, walked into the room, a gentle expression upon his face.

"Jack" Phryne greeted, as she leaned forward (with some difficulty) and laid her book down upon the table. Jack walked towards her and took in the sight of her, sitting comfortably in her armchair in her satin pyjamas with Ember resting protectively on her lap. Jack sat down in the chair beside hers and was about to speak when Mr Butler entered the room.

"Good evening, Inspector, I thought I heard you come in" Mr B began. "Would you both care for dinner?" he asked. Jack hesitated for a moment before quickly agreeing.

"Yes, thank you, Mr Butler" he responded, before politely declining Mr B's offer of a drink, and watching as the kindly butler headed back towards the kitchen. Jack then turned back towards Phryne, who was watching him expectantly. "It's almost eight, haven't you eaten yet?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne offered him a small, reassuring smile.

"I wasn't hungry when Mr B offered earlier" Phryne explained dismissively. Jack looked as though he wished to discuss the matter further, but decided against it. Phryne found herself suddenly feeling inexplicably rather worried. "Jack, is something the matter?" she asked gently.

"No" Jack assured her, meeting her gaze with a gentle expression. Phryne waited patiently for him to continue. "The Governor of City Gaol called me this afternoon" he said gently, watching her for a few moments in a polite silence, to enable her to speak.

"Yes, I'd imagine he did" Phryne said quietly, as she began to stroke Ember, eliciting several purrs from him. Jack watched her for a moment.

"He told me that he was not happy that you visited Jackson Taylor" Jack said gently.

"And yet he allowed it" Phryne countered. Jack nodded.

"Yes, he did" Jack agreed.

"Well, he can't have been _that_ unhappy about it, then, can he?" she offered. Jack watched her for a few moments. "He's the same warden who let me visit the man who murdered my sister, so he was hardly going to protest to me seeing a man whose incarceration I am, at least, partly responsible for" she added. Phryne found herself suddenly feeling rather choked at her last sentence, and she focused instead on stroking Ember with her left hand as she calmed herself. "I'm hardly capable of slipping past the wardens and breaking into one of the cells" she said a few moments later. "And present circumstances mean that I'm unlikely to be able to squeeze between the bars" she added lightly.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, reaching out a hand towards her and clasping her right hand. Phryne stared at his hand for a moment before looking up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Phryne blinked. She hadn't been expecting the question. In all honesty, she'd been expecting him to be annoyed with her for going, and to reiterate all of the arguments the Governor and the wardens had made. But he didn't. Instead, he was looking up at her with that same gentle, concerned, non-accusatory expression that he always wore. She smiled gently, albeit embarrassedly, in response.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding in response. "I just wanted to make sure that he's alright" she explained. "I didn't put the baby in danger. I would never do that" she continued. "Jackson was on the other side of the desk, handcuffed, and I was flanked by two wardens" she continued.

"I wasn't asking for an explanation" Jack said kindly. "I understand why you would want to go and I trust your judgement" he assured her. "You don't have to explain yourself to me" he stated. Phryne considered him for a few moments before nodding. They sat in a comfortable, companionable silence for a few moments until Phryne spoke.

"Jackson told me that you wrote to and visited the Judge presiding over his case to ask for leniency" Phryne said quietly, looking up at Jack as she spoke. Jack nodded once.

"Yes, I did" he confirmed.

"Why?" she asked curiously. If Jack was surprised by the question, his expression did not betray him.

"Because under the circumstances I felt that it was the right thing to do" Jack responded confidently. Phryne smiled.

"I quite agree" Phryne repeated, as her mind drifted back to her meeting with Jackson Taylor. She remembered his blonde hair and kind blue eyes, the sound of his voice and his convictions. Suddenly, the image of Jackson became distorted, and Murdoch Foyle appeared in his place. Phryne placed her left arm subconsciously across her abdomen, prompting Ember to mewl in protest that her attentions were no longer bestowed upon him. Jack, who had noticed her sudden change in demeanour, squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him immediately.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne stared at him for a few moments, and he could see her considering his question carefully in her mind, before exhaling deeply and beginning to speak.

"I understand why Jackson did what he did" Phryne said quietly. "And that frightens me" she admitted. Jack watched her for a moment as he considered her words.

"I understand why he did it too" Jack replied slowly. "It doesn't mean that I condone it – because I don't – but I do understand what led him to do what he did" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"But the difference between us, is that I almost did" Phryne admitted quietly, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes as she cradled her rounded belly. She could feel the baby begin to kick against her forearm, and she felt suddenly flooded with warmth. "When I received Murdoch Foyle's letter two years ago, I gave what he suggested… serious consideration" she stated. "And when I went to find you and Jane after he had taken you both, I was holding a gun to his head before I gave it to him, and for a moment I almost-"

"But you didn't" Jack interceded, squeezing her hand gently. "And that's the difference" he explained. Phryne shook her head.

"But I was tempted" she countered.

"People are tempted to do things daily which they do not act on" Jack informed her. Phryne considered his words for a moment before replying.

"I could've helped him break out of prison and I could've killed him when he took you and Jane" she admitted tearfully. Jack edged closer to her and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"You didn't help him to escape from prison, and you didn't kill him, despite having a motive and an opportunity" Jack explained. "And the reason you didn't do either of those things was because you knew it wasn't right" he added. Phryne sniffed and pursed her lips before inhaling sharply.

"The reason I didn't do either of those things was because of you" Phryne stated. "And because of Jane" she added. "If I hadn't shown you that letter, and if you and Jane hadn't been held hostage when I confronted Foyle-"

"Then you would've done exactly the same" Jack stated with conviction. "Because I meant what I told you when you showed me that letter" he assured her. "You knew what to do" he said confidently. "You didn't burn that letter because of something I did or didn't say or do" he continued. "You did it because you knew it was the right thing to do" he assured her. "You always do what's right" Jack stated. Phryne choked on a sob and looked up at him.

"Could I have that in writing, please, inspector?" she asked lightly, as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Jack returned, as he got out of his chair and perched on the edge of hers, drawing her towards him and holding her tight.

Jack held Phryne for a couple of minutes as she let out the emotions she had been containing for the best part of a week. He knew that she had been deeply affected by the case, which he suspected had been due to her sympathy to Jackson (who she understandably related to), and because of how the case reminded her of her own moral dilemmas concerning Murdoch Foyle. And he knew that, despite how confident she appeared and how assured and in control, she often doubted herself and the decisions she made, especially those which involved others. It was one of the main reasons why she had feared this pregnancy so much: she didn't trust herself to make the right decisions, to do the right things, to do what she 'should' be doing.

But he did.

He always had.

And he always would.

Jack whispered words of reassurance to her as he held her, speaking to her soothingly as he felt her relax against him. After a couple of moments Phryne slowly pulled away, wiping her tears away with her hands, and inhaling deeply.

"Sorry" Phryne said, somewhat breathlessly. She was clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm fine. I don't know why-"

"Hey" Jack said gently, taking her hand in his once more, and looking into her eyes. "You don't owe me an explanation" he assured her. Phryne looked into his eyes and offered him a small, embarrassed smile.

"I'm not usually like this" Phryne said quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired." What on earth was wrong with her? Why did she keep reacting so emotionally? She was usually able to control herself much better than this...

"Stop apologising" Jack said gently, before leaning forward and kissing her on her forehead. Phryne felt the warmth from his kiss travel throughout her entire body, setting her alight. When she opened her eyes again and exhaled, she felt stronger.

Phryne sat up straight in her armchair and shifted slightly, prompted an affronted Ember to leap out of her lap and saunter through the room and towards the kitchen, where he had heard the unmistakeable sound of Mr Butler opening the oven. Phryne cleared her throat quietly and tucked her hair behind her ear, before looking up at Jack, who was watching her closely. He knew that this case had brought up memories of her past, memories which she had attempted to suppress, which was harder for her to do in her current condition, though he suspected she would be reluctant to admit it. The emotionally and physically exhausting week she had had, as well as her nightmare, also concerned him greatly. Although she had opened up to him and confided in him, she was still clearly affected by both the case and the memories it evoked, and he wanted to help her through it. And as he looked down upon her, her eyes bright and alert, her expression expectant, her rounded belly shrouded in light pink satin, he found himself finding the answer almost immediately.

He needed to try to encourage her to think of their future, so she wasn't as haunted by her past.

"I'm not due to be at the station tomorrow or Saturday" Jack advised Phryne, who nodded in understanding. "So after the appointment with Dr MacMillan, would you like to go into the city and see if we can find some more of the things we need for the baby?" he asked tentatively. Jack knew that, given how upset Phryne was, he was approaching dangerous territory. But the softening of her expression and the warmth of her smile quickly reassured him that his first instincts had been correct.

"I'd like that" Phryne confirmed, her voice sounding more confident and assured than it had done that evening. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked. Jack stared at her, perplexed. "I know shopping is hardly the most exciting or adventurous-"

"I find that everything is exciting and adventurous when I'm with you" Jack replied warmly. "And no, I don't mind" he assured her. "I'd really like to go with you" he stated. Phryne's eyes drifted across his features for a few moments, before she relaxed completely and her expression softened.

"I'd really like you to come" Phryne responded with affection. "To make sure I don't buy half of the city's supplies, if nothing else" she said lightly. Jack smiled in response and drew her close.

Phryne leaned on Jack's shoulder, whispered 'thank you' and was almost asleep, when Mr Butler quietly knocked on the parlour door.

"Apologies for interrupting Miss, Inspector. But dinner is served" Mr B announced.

"Thank you, Mr B" Jack replied. Mr Butler nodded and slowly walked out of the room, just as Phryne eased herself off Jack's shoulder and smiled at him tiredly. "Dinner and then bed, I think. For both of us" he stated.

"You'll hear no complaints from me" Phryne responded, as Jack rose to his feet and offered her his hand as he guided her to hers.

"That'll be a first" Jack said lightly. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence, before smiling brightly as she and Jack walked together into the dining room.

At nine o'clock the next morning, Phryne and Jack walked together side by side down the corridor in the Royal Women's Hospital and towards the offices of the doctors who worked in the maternity department. Phryne was wearing a white embroidered shift dress, which was loose fitting and remarkably comfortable, and one of her favourite new purchases from Madame Fleuri. She wore a pair of three inch red heels and her full-length red coat with her matching cloche and handbag. Jack was dressed in a dark grey three piece suit, with a dark blue tie and his long grey coat and the fedora which Phryne had bought him. Phryne looked up at him from beneath her cloche and offered him a small, grateful smile, prompting him to rest his hand on her back and rub it soothingly. Phryne released a deep breath just as they stepped into the large waiting room, where several other expectant mothers were seated. Phryne checked her watch and then walked ahead of Jack towards Mac's door, which she knocked on twice, before being bade to enter by her friend.

Phryne opened the door and stepped into Mac's office, as Jack followed behind and closed the door after himself. Mac was sitting behind her desk with her glasses on, making some quick notes in a file as they entered. She looked up at them over her glasses and smiled warmly, before putting her lid back on her fountain pen.

"Good morning" Mac greeted warmly, as she rose from her seat and picked up Phryne's file.

"Good morning" Jack returned.

"Hello, Mac" Phryne smiled, as she sat down in one of the seats on the other side of the desk. Mac walked around and leaned against the edge of her desk as she opened Phryne's file.

"I miss being able to do that" Phryne sighed.

"What, read?" asked Mac, whose tone was serious despite her light remark, as she turned the pages in Phryne's file. Phryne stared at her.

"No" Phryne replied. "Sit on the edge of the desk."

"You never sit on the edge of my desk" Mac remarked, as she looked up at her friend with some confusion.

"No, she seems to prefer mine" Jack said helpfully, earning him a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile from Phryne.

"Ah" Mac replied, nodding in understanding. "Yes, well, that doesn't surprise me at all" she sighed. "You should just be grateful she hasn't taken to dancing on it."

"Not yet, at least" Phryne responded easily. Now it was Jack's turn to raise his eyebrows.

Mac watched Jack and Phryne for a moment and smiled, before she continued to speak.

"Well, apart from being unable to perch on the edge of desks or dance upon them" Mac teased, before looking at her friend with kind eyes. "How have you been?"

"Fine" Phryne replied automatically, smiling in response. "Tired, sore and increasingly irrational, but generally fine" she added. Mac watched her with a gentle, kindly expression.

"We've discussed the tiredness and the soreness, but I'll examine you shortly to see how you are" Mac began. "But what do you mean by 'increasingly irrational'?" she asked tentatively. Phryne faltered.

"I keep…" Phryne began, pausing for a moment as she attempted to find the right words. "I keep overreacting. Or, rather, reacting too strongly to situations or events which I usually wouldn't react so… strongly to" she explained. Mac nodded in understanding, which relieved Phryne immeasurably, as she was struggling to put what she was feeling into words. She had been trying to rationalise it in her head for days, but it hadn't helped.

"You mean you become very upset over something which would usually only upset you slightly, if at all?" Mac asked. "And the same for anger, fear, patience, and so on?" she continued.

"Yes" Phryne replied. Mac nodded.

"It's perfectly normal, darling, especially at this stage" Mac returned confidently. "Your body is undergoing constant and rather significant changes, including an increase in certain hormones within your body" she explained. "The hormones affect your emotions and your behaviour, and can cause you to react more… strongly to certain events than you usually would" she continued, looking from Phryne to Jack, before returning her attentions to Phryne. "It is nothing to worry about, it won't be constant, and it won't be forever" she assured her. "Just try to stay as calm and as well-rested as you can – which I appreciate can be difficult" she sympathised. "And if you are feeling angry or upset or frightened, don't deny it, and don't let it build up inside you" she advised. "Talk to someone about it. Talk to Jack, or me, or Dot, or anyone else who you feel you can confide in" she stated. "And don't think you are overreacting or being silly, because you aren't. And don't deny yourself the opportunity to talk to someone because you're worried they'll think you're overreacting, because they won't" she said kindly. "Alright?" she asked. Phryne offered her a small smile and nodded.

"I thought I was losing my mind" Phryne admitted. "It felt like I couldn't think clearly" she said, looking up at Mac as she spoke. Jack watched Phryne with concern. He'd known she'd had a difficult week, but he hadn't been aware of just how much she'd been struggling. He reached out towards her and took her hand, which prompted her to turn towards him.

"You can talk to me" Jack assured her, his voice kind and sincere. "About anything. At any time" he added. "And I won't think you're overreacting" he stated with conviction. Phryne smiled the small, embarrassed smile which he was growing accustomed to seeing, and squeezed his hand in response.

"Thank you" Phryne replied. Jack smiled reassuringly and nodded. Mac gave them a few moments before continuing, making notes on Phryne's file as she did so.

"Is there anything else either of you are concerned about?" Mac asked gently. Phryne shook her head, but Jack lowered his eyes slightly before looking up at Mac, who met his gaze and watched him expectantly.

"Are nightmares also quite common?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne looked towards him and watched him for a moment.

"Have you been experiencing nightmares, Phryne?" Mac asked gently. Phryne stared at Jack for a moment before looking up towards her friend.

"It was just the one" Phryne replied. "I'm sure it's nothing" she added. Mac watched her carefully for a few moments. It was quite clear that, whatever the nightmare had been about, it wasn't nothing.

"It is not uncommon to experience nightmares, especially during the later stages of pregnancy" Mac explained. "For similar reasons to you feeling things more intensely than you normally would" she continued. "The nightmares are usually a combination of hormonal changes and the mother's pre-existing concerns about pregnancy, childbirth and motherhood" she advised. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. Jack felt her squeeze his hand very hard. He squeezed back. "Nightmares experienced during pregnancy can be very… disturbing" she explained tentatively. "They can feel very vivid and very real, but they aren't" she stated. "And if you do have another nightmare – and that's _if_ – then it doesn't mean there is anything wrong with you or the baby" she assured her. "But don't try to hide them or pretend they aren't happening" she said gently. "Talk to someone. Wake someone."

"Wake me" Jack instructed Phryne, his voice kind but firm. Phryne found herself nodding automatically in response.

"Thank you" Phryne responded quietly. Mac nodded.

"Right, then" Mac began, as she eased herself off the desk. "Let's take a look at you, shall we?"

For the next ten minutes, Mac performed some routine tests on Phryne, which involved checking her blood pressure and listening to her heart, as well as asking her a series of questions concerning her eating and sleeping habits and the baby. She then weighed Phryne, advising her that she had gained just over a pound since her last appointment, which was 'excellent'. Phryne had lightly remarked that her wardrobe did not agree, but she was smiling as she and Jack accompanied Mac across the room and towards the examination table.

Phryne sat on the edge of the table and planted her hands upon it, as she pushed herself up and drew her legs across, before lying down in the correct position as requested. Jack stood beside her and she quickly found his hand, lacing their fingers together and finding herself feeling considerably more relaxed. Mac brought over a thin white hospital sheet and placed it over Phryne's legs and hips, as she drew the material of her dress up over her rounded belly. She was about to rest the material over Phryne's chest when she paused for a moment and looked into her friend's eyes.

"Can I take a look at your ribs, darling?" Mac asked gently. "Where our little kick boxer has been practicing its moves?" she continued. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded, as Mac drew the dress up slightly higher.

As Mac moved the material up, her eyes and Jack's rested upon the skin beneath the base of Phryne's ribcage, where an angry purple bruise was forming, with lighter shades of blue and yellow around the edges. The bruise was circular, and approximately three inches in diameter. Jack stared at it for a moment before looking up at Phryne, just as Mac placed her fingers beneath the bruise and began to explore the area tentatively. Phryne winced and squeezed Jack's hand automatically.

"I didn't know you were bruised, certainly not this badly" Jack began gently, his voice filled with concern and devoid of accusation. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. Phryne turned towards him.

"It's just a bruise" Phryne said quietly. "It's nothing" she assured him. "I've been applying arnica three times a day and it's getting better" she stated. "It doesn't hurt" she added. Jack was still watching her with a concerned expression. "Jack" Phryne said imploringly, before wincing as Mac pushed down gently on the affected area.

"Sorry, darling" Mac said sincerely. "You're alright" she assured her. "Nothing is broken, it's just a nasty bruise" she explained, looking from Phryne to Jack as she spoke. "She's perfectly alright" she said kindly, before returning her attention to her patient. "The bruising should disappear by the end of the following week, providing our kick-boxer leaves your ribs alone."

"I'm sure that will be fine" Phryne responded. "The baby seems to have renewed its interest in assaulting my bladder" she stated. Jack offered her a sympathetic smile and squeezed her hand apologetically. Phryne smiled gently up at him.

"Has it, indeed?" Mac asked, as she drew the material of Phryne's dress over her chest, resting it over her waist, so that only her belly was exposed. Jack stared at the smooth, taut skin of her rounded belly, and found himself flooded with warmth and excitement. "Let's see what you're up to now, shall we?" Mac asked gently, drawing Jack out of his reverie, as she placed her hands upon Phryne's belly and attempted to establish the current position of the baby. After a few moments, she found that the baby's head was to the right of Phryne's abdomen, with its feet pointing down towards her left hip.

Mac explained the position of the baby to Phryne and Jack, before inviting the latter to feel for himself. Phryne let go of Jack's hand and smiled encouragingly, and watched as Mac placed his hands on her belly and pushed down. Whenever Jack did so by himself, he never applied the pressure which was required, out of fear of harming either the baby or Phryne (despite Mac assuring him on several occasions that he would not hurt them). After feeling the position of the baby, who wriggled and kicked beneath its father's hands, Mac placed the Pinard horn on Phryne's belly and listened to the baby's heartbeat, reassuring the detectives that it was strong and healthy, before allowing Jack to listen himself. As he did so, Mac stood beside Phryne and looked up at her, watching as she stared at Jack, before smiling. Mac found herself smiling gently in response.

"The baby is perfectly healthy, Phryne" Mac assured her. Phryne looked up at her.

"Is it big enough?" Mac asked, just as Jack removed the Pinard horn from her belly.

"It's a healthy size" Mac assured her. "I don't think you'll be having a big baby, but it's perfectly fine" she stated quickly.

"You mean it's too small?" asked Phryne, who sounded worried.

"No" Mac replied immediately. "The baby isn't too small" she assured her. "During each stage of pregnancy, there is a scale of how big we would expect the baby to be" she explained, "there's a higher and a lower end of each scale at each stage" she continued. "Your baby is towards the lower end of that scale, but it is well within the realms of what is normal and healthy at this stage" she stated. Phryne stared at her for a moment, and Jack walked around Mac to stand by her side.

"You're sure?" Phryne asked, uncertainty present in her voice.

"Yes" Mac replied confidently. "Darling, there's nothing wrong with the baby" she assured her kindly. "You're doing incredibly well" she added sincerely. Phryne stared at her for a moment, before nodding absently and lowering her gaze. It didn't feel as though she was 'doing' anything. "If I thought the baby was too small, or if I had any other concerns, I would tell you" she stated. Phryne looked up at her and nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, Phryne" Jack assured her, taking her hand as he spoke. Phryne nodded once more, just as Mac placed a reassuring hand upon her thigh, before looking up towards Jack.

"If you'll excuse us for a few minutes, Inspector?" Mac asked gently. Jack nodded at once and turned towards Phryne.

"I'll be right outside" Jack assured her, before squeezing her hand once more and meeting her gaze, offering her a reassuring smile before walking across the room and out of the door.

After Phryne's examination, Mac admitted Jack back into the room and guided them to the chairs in front of her desk once more. After reassuring Phryne that all was well with both the baby and herself, Mac answered a couple of questions asked by Jack, who was concerned that Phryne was feeling very warm quite suddenly and was finding it difficult to sleep.

"It's perfectly normal for expectant mothers to feel very warm at this stage" Mac assured both Phryne and Jack. "If you start experiencing any other symptoms, such as headaches, nausea or dizziness, then telephone me" she said to Phryne. Both Jack and Phryne nodded. "And in terms of the trouble you are having with getting to sleep, I'm afraid that's also to be expected" she said sympathetically. "It's a result of a combination of factors including your body temperature and the increased weight of the baby, which make you feel uncomfortable and can affect your sleep" she advised. "Which is why it's so important for you to rest whenever you feel the need to."

"Is there anything we can do to make her more comfortable?" asked Jack keenly. Phryne looked towards Jack with a gentle expression. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Try arranging pillows or cushions around you when you sleep" Mac advised Phryne. "Placing them under your belly and side may relieve some of the discomfort, and help you to get a good night's sleep" she explained. "And try having blankets to hand, so that if your bedsheets make you feel too warm you can wrap yourself in a blanket" she stated. Both Phryne and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely, before rising from her seat, which prompted Jack to do the same.

"I will see you both next Friday" Mac stated. "Will you be at the Adventuress Club this week?" she asked Phryne. They'd missed lunch together on Monday due to the case of the murdered Colonel.

"Yes, I'll be there on Thursday" Phryne responded. "Would you care for lunch?"

"Always" Mac replied, as she watched Jack help Phryne with her coat. "Take care of yourself, darling" she directed, as she wrapped her arms around her and held her in a warm embrace. Jack smiled gently, and watched as the two women hugged for several moments, before slowly withdrawing from the embrace. "Look after yourself, inspector. And her" Mac said warmly. Jack nodded in agreement.

"He always does" Phryne replied, looking up at Jack fondly, before returning her attentions to Mac. "See you next week."

"See you next week" Mac repeated, before watching as Jack and Phryne turned and walked together out of her office.

As Jack closed the door behind them, Phryne looked up at him with a grateful expression; he always asked the questions she wanted the answers to but was too afraid to ask. Phryne smiled gently as she linked her arm through his, and they walked together along the corridor and out of the building.

Phryne and Jack arrived in the city shortly after ten o'clock, and found themselves in the midst of a hive of activity. Delivery boys were cycling or running through the streets, vendors were calling out to passing people about their produce, and the tram travelled through the busy street. The air was filed with the scents of pastry, bread and tobacco smoke, and Phryne found herself experiencing a renewed sense of hunger as she walked down the street with Jack, her arm entwined in his. The city was bursting with life, and Phryne felt exhilarated.

"You know, you may come to regret your very generous offer quite soon" Phryne advised Jack, as they walked together down the street, glancing in shop windows as they passed.

"And why is that?" Jack asked gently, looking down at her with a smile.

"Because I've already filled up the chests of drawers with clothes and blankets" Phryne responded casually, before looking up and meeting his gaze. Jack did not seem concerned. In fact, he was smiling.

"Yes, I rather thought you had" Jack responded. He knew that Phryne had bought a considerable amount of clothing (as had he), but he understood that it helped her to feel prepared, which made her feel less afraid. And she was hardly being unnecessarily extravagant or excessive; she wanted to make sure that their baby had everything it needed, they both did. And he had absolutely no intentions of stopping her. "But we do still have the wardrobe" Jack stated. "Which, if memory serves, also has three drawers beneath it." Phryne looked up at Jack and beamed, as relief flooded her.

"My thoughts exactly" Phryne commended, as she walked confidently with Jack down the street.

In the first hour of shopping, Phryne and Jack bought twelve baby day gowns in colours of white, cream and light yellow, as well as half a dozen rompers. After venturing into one of Dot's favourite stores where she bought her favourite wool (which she was in need of due to a mishap involving Ember and his claws), Phryne came across a section of hand-knitted baby garments, which caught her attention. Having paid for Dot's wool, Phryne and Jack walked towards the modest display, which included booties, socks, hats and little cardigans. Phryne found herself drawn to the tiny cardigans almost immediately which, like every other garment she and Jack had purchased, seemed impossibly small. She picked up the cardigan on top of one of two large piles, which was a white hand-knitted garment with ribbon threaded through the collar and little white buttons. It felt soft and warm beneath her fingertips, and she quickly found herself captivated by the display. Jack stood by her side and looked at the various garments with Phryne, who was delighted to find that most of the cardigans appeared to have matching booties, hats and knitted garments which looked like shorts (though a helpful handwritten sign advised her they were actually called 'bloomers'), which she presumed could be put on over the baby's nappy. After a brief discussion, Phryne and Jack selected ten sets of these garments, mainly in colours of white, cream, yellow, with one light pink set and one light blue. When they took the garments up to the counter, Jack insisted on paying for them, which concerned Phryne somewhat; they weren't particularly expensive, but the sheer amount of garments they had selected (which she held herself responsible for) meant that the bill would not be modest. Indeed, it took the cashier almost five minutes to process their order. But as the items were wrapped carefully in tissue paper and placed in two white boxes and secured with ribbon, Phryne was so mesmerised by the sight that Jack was able to pay without her issuing any further protests. She did, however, insist on carrying one of the boxes.

After enjoying an early lunch in a local café which Phryne and Jack liked (Phryne because of the delicious lemon cake and Jack because of the strength of the coffee), the detectives continued their exploration of the city, and turned their attentions to some of the antiques stores, which Jack knew Phryne adored.

The small bell tinkled as Phryne and Jack entered the first antiques store, and Jack watched as his wife looked curiously across the room, before heading towards the back. He followed behind her slowly, his eyes drifting across various displays of artwork and glassware and costume jewellery. By the time he reached Phryne, he found her standing in front of a tall, weathered book case, from which she had already extracted half a dozen texts. He smiled gently and walked up to her, his eyes drifting down the spines of the books as he considered her finds. Phryne had selected Frances Hodgson Burnett's _The Secret Garden_ , Lucy Montgomery's _Anne of Green Gables_ , A.A. Milne's _Winnie the Pooh_ , Kenneth Grahame's _The Wind in the Willows_ , and both of Lewis Carroll's famous books featuring Alice in Wonderland. She had just added Rudyard Kipling's first and second Jungle Books to her pile (which were had beautifully dark blue covers and were embossed with gold), when the weight of the books almost caused her to drop the box of clothes she was holding, prompting Jack to place his hand beneath the box and quickly relieve her of the books. Phryne looked up at him as he did so.

"Thank you, Jack" she responded, as she adjusted her hold on the box she was carrying before continuing to peruse the bookcase.

Jack nodded in response and turned his attentions to the bookcase next to the one she was exploring. He quickly found a dark blue covered text which was embossed with gold, similar to the Kipling texts Phryne had found. But this one was entitled 'Lamb's Tales from Shakespeare'. Jack smiled to himself and picked up the text, which he managed to do (by some miracle) without disturbing the books which were already resting on the box he was holding. Jack flicked through the pages and scanned the familiar titles and texts and pictures, and found himself quickly lost in the world of Shakespeare. He was just considering how he himself had had a very similar edition of this text when he was a child, when he heard Phryne walk up behind him, carrying at least a dozen books.

"What have you found?" Phryne asked with interest, prompting Jack to turn the cover towards her. Phryne read the title and smiled. "Of course" she said warmly. "I think that would be a perfect addition to our child's already impressive library" she added, as she adjusted her hold on the books she had found.

Jack's eyes drifted down the texts she had found which, like the others, had covers of blue, white, black, red, brown and green, with gold or black lettering and beautiful illustrations. The books were all in wonderful condition, dated from the late Victorian era to present day, and he suspected that several of them were first editions. His eyes quickly scanned the titles he could find, which mainly included books on fairy tales, nursery songs and rhymes, and legends, most notably King Arthur and Robin Hood. Jack's eyes met Phryne's and she smiled.

"You can never have too many books" Phryne said lightly.

"I quite agree" Jack returned, as he turned around to face her. "Though there are only a finite number that we can carry, so perhaps we should go and pay for these?" he suggested.

"But Jack" Phryne said gently, her eyes bright as she smiled a teasing smile. "We haven't plundered this bookcase yet" she stated, as she moved around him and began to scan the shelves. Jack smirked in response, nodded, and stood beside her.

Ten minutes later Phryne and Jack carried there three dozen books to the glass counter, where the proprietor (a woman in her mid-fifties with hennaed hair, thick-rimmed glasses and a warm and amused expression), began to stack them neatly as she made a note of the prices in a little notebook beside her. She had just called for someone called 'Jimmy' to bring her a box when Phryne noticed something on one of the shelves behind the counter.

It was a beautiful water bowl and jug set, made from porcelain, with a green, pink floral design around the bowl and jug. It was modest and understated, but with bursts of colour, including red, orange, yellow and purple. Phryne felt drawn to it.

"Excuse me" Phryne asked politely, prompting the older woman to look up at her over her glasses, before standing up straight and smiling politely. "Might I take a look at that water bowl and jug?" she asked, indicating towards the case.

"Of course, Madam" the lady responded kindly, before turning around and carefully removing the items from the shelf.

Jack's eyes drifted towards Phryne for a moment, and watching as she stared at the items which the lady laid down upon the counter. She lifted the jug carefully with both hands and examined it, before turning the bowl slightly. After a few moments she placed the jug back inside the bowl and considered it for a moment, before looking up towards Jack.

"We really should have one in the nursery" Phryne opined. Jack nodded gently in agreement.

"Of course" he reassured her gently, before turning towards the lady behind the counter. "This too, please" he said politely.

The older woman smiled and nodded, before calling for Jimmy to bring another box and some paper. The young man, who was about sixteen years old, quickly materialised by his mother's side, and began to carefully wrap the items in white and pink tissue paper, before placing them inside the box. Phryne was just removing her purse from her bag when Jack handed the money over to the lady behind the counter.

"Jack, no" Phryne said, her voice quiet but firm, and prompting him to turn towards her just after the woman was about to accept his money. She paused for a moment, and waited patiently as Phryne continued to speak. "You paid last time, and I chose most of this" she advised, finding herself feeling suddenly rather guilty. "It's my turn" she said gently. Jack met her gaze and considered her words for a moment.

"Phryne, I don't mind paying. I want to" Jack assured her kindly. Phryne held his gaze for a few moments.

"But I mind" Phryne responded gently. "You shouldn't have to pay for my extravagance" she stated.

"That's not what I'm doing" Jack said warmly. "And you aren't being extravagant" he reassured her. Jack considered Phryne for a moment, and could see that she still wasn't convinced. And whilst he would gladly pay for these items as he had the others, he did not wish for Phryne to feel guilty, or as though he were inhibiting her or her independence in any way. "Why don't we pay half each?" he suggested. Phryne's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne responded sincerely, as she reached into her purse and removed several banknotes, which she handed to the cashier. Jack recounted his own money and handed over the same amount. The lady behind the counter accepted the money and smiled.

"Do you want me to call you a taxi, Sir?" the lady behind the counter asked Jack, as she wrote up his receipt. "You've got a lot of packages, and-" she said, looking towards Phryne, but stilling her words. Phryne saw the woman's eyes drift towards her belly and she smiled gently.

"Thank you, but we drove into the city" Jack said politely. The woman nodded.

"Then you can borrow my Jimmy" she declared. "He'll help you carry your things back to your car" she stated. Jimmy looked up and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked gently. "We wouldn't want to put you out" she said kindly.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss. Madam" said Jimmy politely, smiling as he spoke. Phryne smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you, Jimmy" Phryne returned, before turning her attentions to the left hand side of the store, where several pieces of furniture had been neatly arranged and labelled. Jimmy was talking to Jack and the lady was packaging up the books, when Phryne noticed a small piece of furniture made from mahogany, which was identical to the furniture they had selected for the nursery.

Phryne stared at the small piece of furniture, which looked like rather a low table, before turning away from the counter and slowly walking towards it, her curiosity overcoming her. Jack, who sensed Phryne's departure almost immediately, turned towards her, and watched as she walked across the room. The lady behind the counter then began to ask Jack a question about the packaging of the books, which prompted him to turn towards her once more.

As Phryne reached the small mahogany table, which was resting between a dresser and an armchair, she frowned in confusion at what it could be. It was very small, perhaps three feet by two feet, and rested barely a foot off of the ground. It seemed too small to be a coffee table, but she couldn't fathom what else it could be. And the label was, rather unhelpfully, turned the other way, so she could only see the blank back of it. Phryne took another step towards the table and bent down slightly, reaching for the label as she did so, her pink coat drifting across the floor. As soon as she did so, her lower back began to ache and she felt slightly off balance, which she often experienced when bending down. She heard Jack say her name and walk up quickly behind her just as she reached the label, clasping it victoriously between her fingers. She turned towards Jack just as he offered her his hand (which she was in need of, despite her pride) and placed a hand gently on her lower back, as she stood up straight once more. She smiled a disarming smile and thanked him as she turned the label over in her fingers, and read the neat, informative script.

 _Baby Bath. British Origin. C. 1900._

Phryne glanced from the label to the mahogany table and then towards Jack, who had read it, and followed her line of sight. Upon seeing Phryne's confused and curious expression, Jack bent down towards the small table (with infuriating ease) and placed his hands upon the sides of it, feeling a narrow line across the centre of the sides. He then adjusted his hands upon the sides, and lifted the top of the table (which was apparently a lid), to reveal a beautiful white porcelain baby bath inside. Phryne's breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. Jack considered it for a moment, placing his hand upon the porcelain bath, which could be removed from the centre of the setting and placed (presumably) on a higher surface if more convenient. The table felt sturdy, was well-polished and flawless, and would match the rest of the nursery furniture perfectly. Jack drew his hand across the baby bath, before laying the lid down carefully beside it and rising to his feet. He didn't need to ask Phryne the question, as the answer was already written upon her face. Instead, he simply smiled as he approached her. She blinked herself out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"At least let me pay for it" Phryne said gently. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in agreement. Phryne smiled brightly. "Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely, before walking confidently back towards the counter with the label, which she held like a trophy. Jack smiled to himself and followed her.

Ten minutes later, Phryne was handing Jimmy two shillings after he had helped to carry their items to the car; with the exception of the baby bath, of course, which would be delivered next week. Phryne carried the box of baby clothes which she had been permitted to carry to the passenger side of the Hispano, where Jack was standing, having opened the door for her. She handed over her box to Jack (only for a moment) as he helped her into the car, before resting the box on her lap as he closed the door behind her.

When Phryne and Jack arrived home shortly before one o'clock, neither Mr Butler nor Dorothy seemed surprised or at all put out by the fact that they had returned with five large boxes filled with items. As Mr B helped Jack to unload the car and carry the items inside, Dot relieved Phryne of her own single box (despite her assurances that it was 'very light' and 'barely weighs more than a feather'), as she escorted her up the pathway and back towards the house. Phryne swallowed her words of protest and laid her bag and cloche down upon the table, as Dot assisted her with her coat just as Jack and Mr B walked into the house and carried the boxes up the stairs and towards the nursery.

"Your rocking chair arrived this morning, Miss" Dot said warmly. Phryne looked towards her companion and smiled.

"Excellent" Phryne responded, her voice imbued with affection and warmth. "Thank you, Dot" she added sincerely.

"The nursery is really coming together, isn't it, Miss?" Dot asked, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice. Phryne's expression softened, and she found herself feeling touched by her friend's enthusiasm. It made her feel more confident and less afraid of her own excitement.

"It certainly is" Phryne agreed, confident with her answer. "We bought a baby bath today, which should be arriving early next week" she advised. Dot gasped and pursed her lips together, before smiling. Phryne couldn't help but smile in response.

"That's wonderful, Miss" Dot said sincerely. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, it is" Phryne agreed, her voice gentle and warm. "Come upstairs with me?" she invited kindly. Dot, who needed no encouragement, nodded immediately and followed.

Phryne walked up the staircase and along the landing towards the open door of the nursery, and found herself feeling excited by the sight. Dot walked past her and laid down the box of baby clothes beside the other one on top of one of the chest of drawers, as Phryne walked through the room and towards the fireplace, where the rocking chair had been placed. Jack was opening the boxes of books, which he had placed on the coffee table, and Mr Butler was holding the box containing the water jug and bowl.

"Would you like me to move the chair, Miss?" Mr Butler asked politely.

"No thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied warmly. "I think you found the perfect place" she commended. Mr Butler smiled modestly and nodded in response.

"And where would you like this to go, Miss?" he enquired.

"On the chest of drawers, please" Phryne responded promptly, finding that her lips had the answer before her mind considered the question. Mr Butler nodded once more and carried the box across the room, where Dot was opening the boxes of baby clothes. Phryne heard her sharp intake of breath and turned towards her, just as Jack opened the final box and began to walk towards her.

"They're beautiful, Miss" Dot said warmly, as she lifted one of the tiny folded knitted cardigans out from the tissue paper. Phryne smiled, and found herself feeling suddenly rather nervous as she stared at the garment. It seemed so impossibly small. So fragile.

"Yes, they are" Phryne responded gently. She felt jack step up beside her and place his hand upon her shoulder, which imbued her with confidence. He felt her relax beneath his touch.

As Mr Butler laid down the box containing the water jug and bowl upon the top of the chest of drawers, Dot looked up towards Phryne and Jack, and her expression softened. She placed the baby cardigan carefully back into the box before turning towards the lady detective.

"Mr Butler and I will be downstairs if you need anything, Miss" Dot said warmly. Mr Butler, who was quick on the uptake, turned towards Jack and Phryne.

"Would you care for anything to eat, Sir? Miss?" he asked politely.

"No thank you, Mr B. We dined out" Phryne replied. Mr Butler nodded.

"We'll just be downstairs" Dot said gently, before offering Phryne a smile and ushering Mr Butler out of the room, and closing the door behind them. Phryne smiled for a moment before turning towards Jack.

"Would you care to help me unpack, inspector?" Phryne asked gently, her eyes meeting his. Jack's expression softened.

"I'd be delighted" he responded warmly, before following Phryne across the room and towards the chest of drawers.

Jack watched as Phryne carefully removed the water jug and bowl from the box, and extracting it from the white and pink tissue paper. She placed the bowl down upon the far left side of the first chest of drawers and rested the jug inside it, before staring at it for a moment. The colours really were magnificent, and they complimented the room beautifully. She then turned her attentions to the boxes of baby clothes.

"I'm afraid these aren't going to fit in the drawers" Phryne admitted. "We'll have to take them to the wardrobe" she advised. Jack nodded in agreement and picked up one box, which he held with both hands, before turning towards her and meeting her gaze. Phryne smiled with realisation, before picking up the second box and carrying it towards the wardrobe. It really _was_ very light.

However, her victory at carrying the box without anyone fearing for safety or her balance was short-lived, as she realised that bending down to reach the drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe was a very difficult and uncomfortable task, and Jack protested most strongly when she knelt down before it.

"Please, let me" Jack said gently, as he offered her his hand and drew her to her feet.

"Alright" Phryne agreed, accepting his hand and rising to her feet, placing a hand on the side of her rounded belly as she did so. It appeared that the baby had awoken from its tea and lemon-cake induced slumber, and wanted to continue with its assault upon her abdominal wall. She smiled fondly and ran her hand gently across her belly, as Jack opened the first drawer and began to unpack the baby clothes, handling them with great care as he laid them down in the drawers.

Phryne found the sight of Jack handling the baby clothes mesmerising, and she was completely entranced as she watched him matching up the sets of knitted garments and laying them down gently. The clothes, which were tiny, seemed smaller still in his large hands, and she found herself experiencing a renewed sense of panic. If babies were that small, that fragile, then surely there were any number of things that could-

Phryne was drawn from her thoughts by Jack, who put the last of the clothes away (having filled both the first and second drawers) and rose to his feet, standing before her with the now empty boxes. She smiled at him as she met his gaze.

"Alright?" Jack asked gently.

"Of course" Phryne replied. "I'm just tired" she added, having sensed that he did not quite believe her. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you lie down and I'll put the books away?" Jack suggested kindly. "Or we can leave them for now and do it together later?"

"Let's do it now" Phryne said confidently. "It'll only take a minute" she assured him. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding slowly, and walking with her towards the table before the fireplace.

Phryne and Jack spent the next five minutes examining the books and placing them in the bookcases on either side of the fireplace. Phryne's eyes drifted across the familiar titles, and she ran her fingertips along the embossed lettering and coloured pictures of the well-made tomes. When she came to the final book in her box she paused for a moment, running her hand across the cover and looking up at Jack, just as he collected her box and compressed it, pushing it down with the other and carrying it across the room. By the time Jack had laid the cardboard down upon the top of the chest of drawers with the other boxes, Phryne was sitting on the chaise lounge beneath the window, examining the book in her hands.

Jack looked up at Phryne, his eyes drifting across her dark hair, red lips and rounded belly, which was shrouded in the white cotton material of her shift dress. Sunlight shone through the window and bathed her in a warm yellow glow, making her appear almost ethereal as she opened the book in her hands, and began to read it attentively. Jack smiled to himself as he walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her face as he crossed the room and sat down beside her.

Phryne looked up at Jack as he sat down on the chaise lounge beside her, and she smiled tiredly up at him, before closing the cover of the book in her hands and handing it to him. Jack accepted the dark blue tome with gold embossed lettering and pictures, and smiled fondly as he read the title.

 _Lamb's Tales from Shakespeare._

"No _Anthony and Cleopatra_ , I'm afraid" Phryne said gently. "Though the majority of our favourites are featured" she advised. Jack looked up at her with a smile.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he responded sincerely. Phryne's expression softened.

"Will you read it to me?" she asked, somewhat nervously, as she held Jack's gaze. She loved listening to him read, and the baby did too. Whilst the sound of his voice relaxed her completely, it seemed to have the opposite effect on their child, who would move and kick excitedly inside her. Just like it was doing now.

"Of course I will" Jack assured her, as he leaned back against the chaise lounge. Phryne smiled and edged closer to him, drawing her legs onto the lounge and snuggling down against his chest. Jack wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer still, as he opened the first page of the book and read the contents page. "Where would you like to begin?" he asked gently, as Phryne nuzzled into him, her eyes drifting across the nursery, and allowed herself to enjoy the excitement that had begun to build inside her. She closed her eyes and smiled contently.

"At the beginning" Phryne replied tiredly, her voice low and warm. Jack smiled in response and nodded, as he turned the pages to the first play featured and slowly began to read.

" _The Tempest_ " he announced.

Not realising, of course, that the title was quite an apt description for what was to come.

* * *

In the house belonging to the family of Vincenzo Strano, Maria Salvatore was sitting opposite Cesare Cipriano on the hard-backed chair of the dining room table, smoking her third cigarette in ten minutes as she considered the information before her. Newspaper articles from various papers published over the past week lay spread out before her in chronological order, and her eyes drifted across them once more, as she read and re-read the information with great interest.

The main storyline which the articles discussed was the murder of Colonel Cyril Mulberry at the Mayor's Ball, which Phryne Robinson and her husband had attended. _Of course they did_ , thought Maria coldly, as her eyes focused upon the black and white photograph of a smiling, visibly pregnant Phryne Robinson in a full-length evening gown, standing beside her husband and the Mayor and Lady Mayoress. Maria sighed and took another drag of her cigarette.

The articles she had obtained from various publications provided interesting information concerning the case, which Phryne and Jack Robinson solved in just over a day. Maria skimmed past the words of praise and adulation which had been provided by Chief Commissioner Petersen and the Mayor himself. Maria's expression darkened as her eyes drifted to the next article. Cesare Cipriano remained silent.

Maria's dark eyes focused on a small extract from an article which had been published just the day before, about Frederick Burn, who had pleaded not guilty at his first hearing and had been released on bail ahead of his trial. After news of his arrest broke, Maria was livid, and had done everything within her power to obtain information on Burn and his arrest, even meeting with her contact in the Police force directly, which had not been very convenient. She looked up over her cigarette at Cesare Cipriano, who was sitting in a respectful silence as she read. She took in a deep drag of her cigarette and released a long breath, before returning her attentions to the article.

Only three newspapers had published articles on Frederick Burn's arrest, which made their work easier than it might have been. Maria had had Cesare and Vincenzo comb each issue of each publication for mention of Burn, whose arrest and subsequent charge had proved a great danger to her plans. Thankfully for Cesare (who she held responsible for the loathsome little man's idiocy and subsequent arrest), no link had been made between Frederick Burn and the Camorra, or indeed any other organisation or person. Each article stated that Frederick Burn had arranged for an associate to break into the office of Phryne Robinson's doctor to obtain information concerning her pregnancy for his article; which he had, to his credit and to Maria's relief, had admitted to; though he was still pleading not guilty, for some irksome reason. Whilst his own paper had published a lengthy article denouncing Burn, denying any association with or knowledge of his intentions, and stating quite firmly that he would no longer be an employee of _The Globe_. Maria took another drag of her cigarette and turned her attentions to the next article, which reported similarly on Burn's guilt, and then to the third which, again, was almost identical. She stubbed out her cigarette in the dark green glass ash tray and looked up at Cesare, who was looking rather pale.

"You are lucky, Cesare" she said, her voice dangerously low, and providing little reassurance, despite her words. "Your little lap dog has not given us away" she said, her cold eyes holding his as she spoke. "But he cannot be trusted."

"He won't say anything, Signora Salvatore" Cesare returned respectfully.

"No, I know he won't" Maria responded darkly, before looking up at Cesare. "Because he won't be given the chance" she stated. Cesare swallowed hard and did not speak. "It cannot be done now, of course, not so recently after his arrest" she explained. "It would draw too much attraction to him, and we can't risk it be linked to us" she commented, as her eyes drifted across the sea of paper before her. Cesare looked up at her and clasped his hands tightly beneath the table.

"You want him to be… taken care of?" Cesare asked delicately. Maria looked up at him sharply.

"I do" she confirmed easily, in the same tone one would use to confirm their drinks order. Cesare stiffened slightly and nodded once. "He is of no further use to us, and he could compromise our intentions" she explained. Cesare nodded obediently again.

"When do you want it to be done?" he asked quietly. Maria lit another cigarette.

"Not yet" she responded. "After his trial. Though we mustn't leave it too long" she added. "It needs to look like an accident" she declared. Cesare nodded in understanding. "And you're going to do it" she stated. Cesare's eyes met hers. He cleared his throat.

"You want me to-?"

"I want you to" she confirmed, cutting him off before he could speak. "But not yet" she reminded, prompting him to nod slowly in response. "Because if something happens to him now, accident or not, people will become suspicious" she stated, as her eyes drifted across the papers before her, and rested upon the picture of Phryne and Jack Robinson with the Mayor and Lady Mayoress. "They will become suspicious" she added darkly, before placing her hands on either side of the article. "And I will not allow that to happen" she stated, before holding onto each edge of the paper and pulling it in opposite directions, separating the married detectives from each other, before tearing the picture of a smiling Phryne Robinson in half.


	98. Chapter 75 pt 1

As Jack and Phryne sat together in their baby's nursery, the sound of Jack's voice as he began to read calmed Phryne almost instantly, and she quickly fell asleep beside him on the chaise lounge, her head resting against his chest as his low, gentle tones soothed her into slumber.

Despite Jack soon realising that Phryne had fallen into a deep sleep (which had been happening very quickly and frequently as of late), he continued to read to her from _Tales from Shakespeare_ , his own low, deep voice and the sound of her breathing penetrating the silence and stillness of the room; neither of which, Jack knew, would last beyond the coming months. At this sudden thought Jack paused his reading abruptly and looked up from the book, before tilting his head slowly towards Phryne, who leaning against him, and was quite asleep. Her head was facing his lap, her hair drifting over her cheek as she nuzzled into him, his own arm drawing her closer still. Phryne had drawn her legs onto the couch as she'd snuggled against Jack, the soft fabric of her loose-fitting shift dress shrouding her body in white. Phryne's right arm rested protectively beneath her rounded tummy, which pulled the material closer to her, defining her prominent belly. Jack's eyes drifted automatically towards her tummy, and he found himself experience a sudden and almost overwhelming wave of excitement; somehow, being in the nursery, which Phryne, now, made everything feel very real. Perhaps even more real than it had ever felt before. Jack leaned down slowly and placed a gentle kiss upon Phryne's head, before resting his head upon hers for a while as he considered his own thoughts. A couple of minutes later, Jack sat up straight once more and stroked Phryne's arm soothingly, as he returned his attentions to the book before him, and continued to read.

Jack read the first six tales to Phryne, before closing the book and looking down upon her, and finding she was still in a deep sleep. She was clearly exhausted and needed this rest, and so Jack was loathe to wake her, even if it was to move her to their bedroom. So he carefully guided her body down across the chaise lounge (a fairly easy task as she had been half-lying as she lay against him), and placed a cushion beneath her head. He then briefly left the room and returned moments later with the fur runner from their bedroom, which he placed across her, covering her entire body in the soft material to ensure she remained warm. Phryne did not move or make a sound, but remained in her deep sleep, as Jack kissed her upon the forehead, before selecting a small stack of books from the bookshelf and carrying them towards her. Jack drew a nearby armchair towards the chaise lounge and sat down, as he selected the first of the books (a children's book on stories and legends from Medieval England) and began to read to himself.

When Phryne woke three hours later, feeling relaxed and sated, Jack was still in the armchair beside her.

The next week passed quickly for Phryne and Jack, whose personal and social commitments ensured that they were almost constantly engaged. On Saturday evening, Phryne and Jack attended the Firemen and Policemen's Ball with Dot and Hugh, and had a wonderful evening. Although Phryne had been somewhat anxious of attending following the Mayor's Ball the previous weekend, she wore her full-length red chiffon evening gown like armour, and was emboldened and empowered by the presence of those closest to her; she also thoroughly enjoyed teasing Jack (who had rather deftly managed to excuse himself from attendance for the past five years), about her intentions to approach the Commissioner and ask for a dance. Her bright eyes and teasing expression did little to soothe Jack's nerves at the possibility, but he maintained an impassive expression and feigned indifference. Jack's demeanour, combined with the fact that they were constantly engaged in conversation (as Phryne really did appear to know everyone, and Jack's men respectfully approached him and struck up conversation with them both), ensured that Phryne's threats never came to fruition, much to his relief. After an enjoyable night which Jack found to be considerably less fraught than he had anticipated (he managed to spend a night in a large crowd of people without a single one of them being murdered which, given recent events, was quite an achievement), Jack and Phryne drove Hugh and Dot home, bidding them goodnight as the sleepy Mrs Collins was escorted down the garden pathway towards their house, which was shrouded in darkness. Jack turned towards Phryne, who had bade farewell to Dot and Hugh just moments earlier, and found her fast asleep in the passenger seat beside him, wrapped up warmly in her black fur-trimmed cloak. Jack smiled at her affectionately, as the pale moonlight cast shadows across her skin, and bathed her in an almost ethereal glow. Her fascinator shone in the darkness, and her dark eyelashes and red lipstick highlighted her pale skin, as the rest of her body was perfectly concealed beneath the soft fabric of her velvet cloak. Jack watched her for several moments before driving away from the Collins' residence and towards St Kilda.

As soon as she heard the waves crashing upon the foreshore, Phryne's eyes drifted open, and she blinked herself back to consciousness just as Jack opened the passenger door for her.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, smiling tiredly at him as he looked up at her. She watched his expression soften as he smiled back, and she felt warmth spread throughout her body.

"Time for bed, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, smiling as he spoke, and extending his hand towards her.

"If you insist" Phryne responded lightly, as she accepted his hand and allowed him to assist her as she alighted.

Phryne drew her cloak around her as the cold night air crept through the protective warmth she had enjoyed beneath the velvet. Jack stood before her and drew the fabric tighter around her, prompting her to look up at him with affection, as he rested his hands upon her arms and stared into her eyes for a moment, before leaning towards her and capturing her lips in a deep but tender kiss. Phryne felt her legs weaken slightly and leaned against him, reaching out from beneath her cloak to hold onto his waist, prompting him to pull her closer to him. She hummed contently as pressed herself against him, and the kiss deepened. It was only when the cloak began to fall from her body and she shivered that Jack broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, his own eyes dark and heavy. Phryne's eyes were dark with desire, her cheeks flushed and her lips slightly parted, as Jack drew her cloak back around her, smiling gently at her before placing his arm across her back and guiding her up the pathway and towards their home. As soon as the door was closed behind them Phryne allowed her cloak to fall to the ground as she stepped towards Jack, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. She then led him up the staircase and towards their bedroom, removing his dinner jacket and tie second after they had closed the door behind them, before guiding him towards their bed.

"This isn't what I meant" Jack replied huskily between kisses, as Phryne's nimble fingers made quick work of his waistcoat, before moving lower.

"You said bed" Phryne breathed, as untucked his shirt from his trousers and pushed his braces down his shoulders. Jack hummed in agreement and pulled her against him, prompting Phryne to inhale sharply as she pressed herself firmly against his hips. Jack groaned and moved his hands from her waist to her hips as she trailed kisses up his neck. "Would you like me to stop?" she teased, as she kissed her way along his jawline and towards her cheek.

"Absolutely not" Jack responded, as he captured Phryne's lips in a searing kiss, which she smiled against, as she pushed him down onto the bed.

The rest of the week passed quickly for Phryne, though not quite as enjoyably as her romantic encounter with Jack following their return from the ball.

Phryne met with her lawyer, Gilly, on Monday and hired her to represent Jackson Taylor, whose first hearing was to be held before the magistrates the following day. She managed to secure Gilly a prison visit with Jackson on Monday afternoon, which Gilly attended, as Phryne assisted Jack with a case. On Tuesday morning Phryne attended Jackson Taylor's first hearing, where he pleaded guilty at the first opportunity. His sentencing hearing was then scheduled to be held on Monday 14th July, and he was remanded to City Gaol until that date. Jackson and Phryne's eyes met as he was led away, and he offered her that same, gentle smile he had done when he was reassuring her that he was alright when she visited him in City Gaol. She didn't believe it this time either.

It came almost as a relief to Phryne when her week became suddenly very busy, which she had long grown accustomed to. When she returned home from the Magistrates' Court on Tuesday afternoon, Mr Butler announced that a gentleman who was 'rather anxious' and 'very upset' was waiting for her in the parlour. Phryne was grateful for the distraction which Lord Duncan Leatherbrooke provided her when she came to her with a 'very delicate matter indeed', which took almost an hour for her to coax out of him. The attractive older man with honest eyes and a worried expression eventually confided that he was being blackmailed over some letters he had written to his lover, Percy Stanwick, a prominent barrister. The letters were, he advised Phryne, 'evidence of their mutual attraction to one another and the intimacy of their relationship'. Percy, who was at Court that morning, was a member of the same club as Phryne's friend Charlie Freeman, who recommended her services to him. Phryne soothed the poor man's fraught by providing him with a restorative whiskey, her comforting presence, and her personal assurance that she would recover the stolen letters and prevent the blackmailer from using them against him or Percy. Lord Leatherbrooke left in a melancholy but grateful mood, and Phryne got to work immediately, and enlisted the help of Dot, Cec and Bert, whose invaluable assistance she was in need of.

By Thursday morning the case had been solved, and Phryne met with her clients in her parlour to announce the news and provide them with the answers and reassurances that they desperately needed. She returned the letters to their rightful owners, who were overjoyed and unspeakably grateful for her assistance, and said so repeatedly. The letters had not been released publicly as the blackmailer had threatened, and the scandal had been averted. The blackmailer, it turned out, was Amy Baleton, the young secretary and personal assistant of Lord Leatherbrooke, whose affections for him had not been returned; for reasons which, upon finding the letters in his safe when she was placing some money inside it, she realised why. She had stolen the letters and replaced it with a blackmail note, which was written in an angry, feminine hand which made both the motive and the suspect quickly obvious to Phryne. The fact that no money was demanded also suggested a personal rather than a financial motivation, which Phryne was able to verify less than twenty four hours after looking into the case. The young woman was confronted by the lady detective at her home on Wednesday evening, when she broke down in tears and confessed her crime, handing over the letters to Phryne and tearfully but confidently assuring her that she "would've never shown the letters to a soul". Phryne expressed her understanding of the young woman's heartbreak but firmly advised her of the cruelty and injustice of her actions, which the secretary agreed with tearfully. After Phryne informed Miss Baleton of the considerable worry and fear she had placed upon a man she claimed to love, the young woman broke down afresh, and became almost hysterical. Phryne then spent a rather trying ten minutes soothing her, earning a promise from the young lady that she would not breathe a word of the matter to anyone, before assuring her that she would return the letters to Lord Leatherbrooke. Phryne advised Miss Baleton that she did not believe the Police would be called in such a delicate matter, but that if she acted in such a way in the future, she would ensure she was appropriately dealt with. Miss Baleton provided Phryne with her tearful (but sincere) assurance that she would not repeat a word of what she had learned or read to anyone, and that she would not act in such a way again, and watched as Phryne placed the letters in her bag before taking her leave.

When Phryne informed her clients of the events, Lord Leatherbrooke had been visibly distressed by the news, as he had considered Miss Baleton to be 'a wonderful girl and a dear friend'. Percy comforted him as Phryne provided gentle assurances that the young woman acted out of hurt and not malice, though her actions were nonetheless deplorable. Lord Leatherbrooke nodded solemnly in understanding, accepted the letters from Phryne, and thanked her sincerely for her assistance. He confirmed her assumption that he would not seek to press charges against Miss Baleton, and seemed despondent when Phryne explained that the young woman would not be attending his household again, and that she had taken steps to arrange for his housekeeper to take her belongings to her personally. Lord Leatherbrooke took Phryne's hand and held it warmly, offering her a sad smile as he thanked her. Percy placed his hand on his partner's back and stood beside him to provide him with the comfort he clearly required, as Phryne led both men out of the parlour and towards the door, which she opened for them.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mrs Robinson" Percy Stanwick said quietly. "We really are very grateful" he assured her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"You are very welcome" Phryne replied sincerely. "I only wish the outcome were not so painful" she added. Percy nodded in understanding.

"I'll make sure that he's alright" he assured her. Phryne's expression warmed and she nodded.

"I know you will" she responded. Percy smiled sadly and thanked her once more, before disappearing down the pathway and towards the chauffeur-driven car with Lord Leatherbrooke. Phryne closed the door solemnly behind them.

With the combination of the matters of Jackson Taylor and Lord Leatherbrooke, Phryne found herself in a rather despondent mood by the middle of the week, which only the knowledge of Jane's impending visit at the weekend was able to draw her out of. She occupied herself busily for the rest of the week, by meeting with clients, enduring a fitting with Madame, and attending lunch with Nancy and Imelda Vernon, the sisters who had sought her patronage for the charitable home and school for disadvantaged young women they were organising after inheriting a large derelict property in Yarra. Phryne spent two hours with them at lunch at The Royal Esplanade Hotel (which she insisted on paying for, despite their protests), and pledged her support to them immediately. She listened to their intentions, reviewed the documentation and budgets they provided her with, and made suggestions of her own when asked by the sisters, who were kind-hearted and open-minded with rather modern views on the abilities and potential of young women, and were therefore instantly approved of by Phryne. At the end of their luncheon, Phryne advised the sisters that she would pass the documentation to her lawyer to review and would then telephone them to arrange a further meeting, where they could discuss the funding they would require and the next steps which would need to be taken. The sisters thanked Phryne profusely and walked out of the hotel with Phryne, who was armed with a considerable amount of information, plans for an establishment which would shape the lives of countless young women, and reassurance that, despite the horrors she had witnessed, there were still very good people left in the world.

Phryne met with her lawyer, Gilly, after her appointment with Mac the following morning, and spent over two hours discussing the paperwork and Vernon sisters' intentions with her. Gilly had conducted her own research into the sisters and the property and, after reviewing the documentation, confirmed to Phryne that both the women and their venture were legitimate and well-founded. Phryne discussed the sum which the sisters had predicted they would require in order to refurbish the house and purchase the furniture and materials they would need, which Gilly described as 'reasonable but modest'. Phryne then wrote out a cheque considerably higher in value than the amount they requested (the figure she wrote out made even Gilly raise her eyebrows, which was unprecedented), and she smiled and thanked her lawyer, before gathering her papers, drawing her black coat across her rounded belly and sailing out of the office. Gilly watched her walk through the office and smiled admiringly, as the famous lady detective walked out of sight.

Phryne drove from Gilly's office straight to the Adventuress Club, apologising to Mac for her lateness as she approached her in the dining room. She was quickly provided with a large glass of iced lemon cordial, a menu and a look of concern by her friend and doctor, who immediately guided her towards the nearest table and insisted she sit down. Phryne was as vibrant and full of energy as she always was, with enthusiasm and life practically radiating from her. But she was also looking paler than she had done a few hours before during her examination, and there was tiredness in her eyes and quickness to her breathing which spoke of her hurry to meet Mac from lunch following her appointment with Gilly. Mac watched as Phryne took several sips of her restorative and refreshing drink before tentatively broaching the subject.

"Darling, you mustn't overexert yourself" Mac said gently, prompting Phryne to look up at her from over her glass, which she lowered to the table. Their eyes met and Phryne's expression turned to one of mild confusion.

"I wasn't" Phryne replied quietly, as she found herself feeling suddenly rather confused and nervous. "I've spent my morning lying on your table and sitting in Gilly's chair" she said. "No exertion was required" she explained. Mac's eyes drifted across Phryne's face, and she took in her pale skin and bright but tired eyes, which she held in a compelling gaze.

"Being physically active isn't the only way to overexert yourself" Mac said tentatively. "I know you've got innumerable personal and professional commitments, but it's important that you don't try to take on too much at once" she added gently, watching as Phryne's mouth opened as she was about to protest. "The baby needs you to rest" Mac said, her words stilling those which had formed on Phryne's lips. Phryne lowered her eyes from Mac's. "And you have a rather busy weekend ahead, from what you told me this morning" she added, her voice warm and kind. "With Jane arriving this evening" she said. Phryne looked back up at Mac and met her gaze.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. "Jack is working tonight, but we're going to have dinner together at home, and I'm taking Jane to see _Frankenstein_ at the theatre tonight" she explained. "We're going to go shopping in the city tomorrow then out for dinner with Jack in the evening" she stated. Mac nodded slowly in understanding.

"That sounds wonderful, darling" Mac replied sincerely. "But you're into the seventh month of your pregnancy" Mac added gently.

"Yes, I know" Phryne replied quietly, as she reached for her glass once more. Mac watched her carefully. "Which is why I am going to go home and rest after lunch ahead of her arrival" she assured Mac. "And we're going to have a quiet day at home on Sunday" she said gently. Mac smiled warmly and nodded.

"Good" Mac replied gently, as she looked into her friend's eyes, which were solemn. "I don't mean to upset you, Phryne. And I certainly don't intend to be patronising or demanding-"

"No, you're not-" Phryne interceded.

"But you're my patient and you're my friend" Mac said warmly, prompting Phryne's expression to soften as she met her gaze. "And I want to make sure that you and the baby are both healthy and safe" she said gently. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding and found her hand drifting towards her rounded belly, as her baby began to stir inside her, having woken up after their car journey.

"I know" Phryne replied gently, her voice solemn and humble. "That's what I want to" she added.

"I know" Mac assured her. Phryne swallowed hard. "I know this week has been very busy for you, and you are looking after yourself, you're both healthy" she assured her, offering her a reassuring smile. "But you're entering the late stages of pregnancy" she stated, watching as Phryne met her gaze. "Your body and your baby need you to rest, and not to exert yourself as much as you might like to" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "There is no shame in slowing down, Phryne" she assured her, as Phryne met her gaze. "It's not only encouraged, but it's necessary" she stated. Phryne nodded again.

"I will" Phryne assured her, as she reflected on what she said. Although she had exercised caution during her pregnancy, she had been able to maintain the majority of her personal and professional commitments, forgoing only those which seemed unwise or potentially risky given her condition. "I have been rather busy this week" she admitted, as she considered how tired she had been, and how long she had been sleeping lately. "But I will slow down" she assured her. "I promise" she added, her voice gentle and quiet. Mac reached across the table and took her hand, as she offered her a warm smile.

"I know, darling" Mac assured her kindly. Phryne smiled in response, and was about to comment further, when a young lady approached their table to provide them with new drinks and take their order, which both women gave. "Now" said Mac, as Phryne handed her menu to the young lady, who promptly disappeared towards the kitchen. "Tell me about this new charitable venture of yours" she encouraged, as she poured her friend another glass of lemon juice from the pitcher on the table. Phryne smiled and began to speak.

After having lunch with Mac at the Adventuress Club, a sated but weary Phryne returned home shortly after two o'clock, where she politely declined the offers of refreshments or assistance and made her way directly to her bedroom. Although she was excited about Jane's impending arrival, it had been rather a busy morning (to the end of what had been a busy week), and Phryne found that the delicious lunch and company she had just enjoyed made her realise just how tired she was. And so she kicked off her shoes moments after entering the bedroom, before closing the curtains and enshrouding the room in darkness, and making her way towards her bed. As Phryne eased herself onto the bed and lay down on her right side (the only position her body and her baby seemed willing to permit), she reminded herself that the weekend was planned and all arrangements had been made, and she found her eyes closing safe in that reassurance, as she allowed herself to rest.

Phryne slept soundly for over two hours, rising just before half-past four (an hour before Jane was due to arrive), feeling sated and well-rested. Her realisation of the time immediately banished all remaining remnants of sleep, and Phryne eased herself off the bed and headed into the bathroom, before opening the curtains and bathing the room in warm light. She then examined her crumpled dress, which absolutely would not do for dinner, and sighed gently as she walked across the room and into her dressing room in search of appropriate (and unwrinkled) garments.

When Jack arrived home just before five o'clock, he greeted Dot and accepted her assistance with his hat and coat. Upon noticing how quiet and still the house was, he asked his wife's companion where she was.

"She was upstairs, Inspector. Resting" Dot explained gently. "But I think I heard her walking around a few minutes ago" she explained. "I was going to check on her just before you arrived" she added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Dorothy" he responded politely. "I need to get changed, so I can check on her" he offered kindly. Dot smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes, Inspector" Dot replied, before disappearing towards the kitchen.

Jack, who knew how busy Phryne's week had been, was relieved to hear that she had rested during the afternoon; he had feared she would not, even if her body craved sleep, as she was looking forward to the weekend with Jane, which had been planned meticulously. Jack made his way slowly up the staircase and along the landing, and paused just outside the bedroom door for a moment to listen to sounds of movement, just in case Dorothy had been mistaken and Phryne was still asleep. After a couple of moments of silence, Jack heard a sigh of frustration from inside the room, and he opened the door immediately and stepped inside.

As Jack stepped into the room he found Phryne standing in front of the bed, dressed in only a white silk camisole and undergarments, and pair of black trousers, which she was currently wrestling with. Phryne paused in her attempt to secure the trousers just as Jack entered, and she looked up towards him with a slightly surprised and very embarrassed expression.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne greeted, remnants of surprise present in her tone, as she stilled her hands and attempted to look upon him with a calm and disarming expression. She failed.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently, as he walked slowly towards her. Phryne's eyes held his and her cheeks flushed as he reached her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied, her voice slightly too high to be convincing. "I was just…" she began, before trailing off as she looked into his eyes. She seemed to be considering something for a few moments, and Jack saw the moment she made up her mind to speak. "I'm afraid my trousers aren't being very cooperative this afternoon" she admitted.

Jack stared at Phryne for a moment, before casting his glance down her body and towards her rounded belly, which was shrouded in the black material of the trousers, which Phryne was apparently attempting to secure. Phryne was holding the side of the material to keep it over her belly, but was yet to secure a single one of the six fastenings. Jack looked up and met her gaze.

"It appears your child is on Madame's side when it comes to the subject of my trousers" Phryne said quietly. "Madame has altered them four times in the past six weeks – the most recent occasion being only Wednesday – but now they appear most reluctant to fasten" she stated, as she tried to secure one of the fastenings once more. "Madame advised me that I was 'too far along' to wear them, but I don't – dammit" Phryne cursed, as she lost grip on the clasp once more and sighed with frustration, releasing her hold on the material, which fell from her stomach. Phryne sighed in frustration and placed her hands on her hips, as she stared down at her tummy.

Jack watched as the black material fell away and revealed her rounded belly, which was covered by only her thin silk camisole. Despite Phryne's initial calm and unaffected demeanour, she was clearly concerned and exasperated, and Jack sought to remedy both. He walked towards her and stood directly in front of her, prompting her to look up at him and meet his gaze with an expression of embarrassment and resignation. Phryne felt certain that he would agree with Madame, and demand that she remove her trousers and burn them ceremoniously in the garden. Or used them as bed linen.

"Here" Jack said gently, before placing his hands gently upon the dark material on top of the trousers. "Let me help you" he soothed, as he drew the material up over her rounded belly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gratefully in response, before looking down upon her rounded belly and watching as Jack attempted to secure the clasps.

After three attempts Jack secured the first clasp, then the second, and then the third. The material felt tight across Phryne's belly, certainly tighter than it had done just a couple of days ago when Madame altered them for her. For a moment, Phryne found herself wondering whether her couturier had deliberately made the trousers too small so discourage her from wearing them. This thought was quickly dismissed, however, when Jack secured the fourth clasp. The material suddenly felt unbearably tight across Phryne's belly, and her whole body tensed as she stood up rigidly, before exhaling sharply. Jack looked up at her with concern and saw the expression of discomfort on her face, prompting him to quickly undo the fastenings, almost tearing them in his haste, as he pulled the material down over her belly. Phryne sighed in a mixture of frustration and relief as the material fell from her body; it felt like she had just been released from a corset. She was about to make a light remark of that nature when she looked up and saw the concern in Jack's eyes.

Jack knew that the subject of Phryne's changing body (and therefore her changing wardrobe) was something she felt more anxious and self-conscious about that she would ever admit to, so he approached the subject carefully and with compassion.

"The material's too tight, Phryne" Jack said gently. Phryne looked down at her rounded belly and stroked it tenderly.

"I don't think it's the material" Phryne responded, smiling a small, gentle smile as she continued to stroke her tummy. Jack watched her for a few moments before speaking.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and I certainly don't want you to be in pain" he added, kindness and sincerity permeating throughout his voice. "Perhaps we could find you something else to wear?" he suggested tentatively. Phryne stared into Jack's eyes as he spoke, and spent a few moments considering his words, before swallowing hard and nodding in embarrassment and resignation.

"It seems I'll have to" Phryne responded gently, before she pushed the treacherous trousers down past her thighs and stepped out of them, so that she was standing before Jack dressed only in her underwear. As always, Jack managed to maintain her gaze. Phryne smiled gently up at him. "I know I'll have to" she added, her voice quiet and solemn. "I just hoped I'd be able to wear them for a little longer" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I understand" Jack soothed, prompting Phryne to meet his gaze as she listened attentively. "But right now, the most important thing is that you are comfortable" he explained gently. Phryne sighed lightly and closed her eyes for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You'll be wearing your trousers again, scaling buildings and dangling from Madame Fleuri's windows before you know it" he said lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne, whose expression softened. "And if memory serves, you certainly aren't low on clothing" Jack said gently, his voice adopting a lighter tone in an attempt to reassure Phryne. It seemed to work. Her smile widened. "If you buy any more garments we may need to extend your dressing room into the adjoining bedroom" he said. And he was only half joking. Phryne smirked in response and placed her hands on her hips, before her smile brightened.

"An excellent suggestion, Jack, and one I shall give my full consideration to in due course" Phryne teased. Jack smirked in response. "But until then" Phryne said, before lowering her hands from her hips and stepping away from the trousers, "I'll have to find something suitable in my dressing room" she stated. "Preferably something that actually fits me without making me look like a tent" she added quickly.

"I don't think you need to worry about that" Jack said kindly, as he stepped towards Phryne and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her towards him. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"I will if I continue to put on one and a half pounds every week" Phryne said lightly, as she looked down at her body. It wasn't just her belly that was growing rapidly either; over the past few weeks especially, Phryne had noticed that her breasts had become considerably fuller, and were occasionally quite sore. Although she had not gained any weight to her arms, legs or face (not that she'd noticed, at least), the areas where the weight was distributed were very noticeable. "I'm huge" she said quietly, her voice low and pensive.

"No" Jack returned immediately, his tone confident and firm. "You're not huge" Jack assured her, as he placed his right hand on the side of her belly. He felt Phryne relax beneath his touch as she looked up and met his gaze. "You're beautiful" he stated, his voice kind and sincere. Jack saw emotion flash in Phryne's eyes, and she swallowed hard, before offering him another disarming smile.

"Always the charmer, Jack Robinson" Phryne teased, smiling at him as she spoke.

"I mean it" Jack assured her. Phryne's light expression softened.

"I know you do" she replied gently, as she rested her hand over the one he rested on her belly. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in response. "Regardless of my growing size, I can still beat Mac at billiards, so for the moment I am content" she said lightly. "Now, whilst I go into my dressing room in search of something that will actually fit me, would you mind taking a look at something?" she asked.

"Of course" Jack responded promptly. Phryne smiled gently and removed her hands from his, before walking around the bed and towards her bedside table, where she removed a white-covered pamphlet and carried it towards Jack, who accepted it as she handed it to him.

"There's an auction in the city tomorrow morning" Phryne began. "Jane and I are going shopping so we'll be in the area" she explained quickly. "And I saw something in the catalogue that I…" she began, trailing off as she opened the auctioneer's catalogue to a page which she had marked using one of her personalised envelopes.

Jack looked up at Phryne expectantly, anticipating a continuation of her previous statement, but the nervousness in her eyes and her hands clasped tightly together quickly made him aware that she was unable to continue. So Jack simply smiled reassuringly at her before looking down at the open page before him, his eyes befalling the item which had attracted Phryne's attentions.

On page sixteen of the auctioneer's catalogue was a picture of a painting entitled 'Flowers in a Vase with Two Doves' by Francois Lepage, a beautiful piece dating back to the early nineteenth century. The painting depicted a large collection of beautifully coloured flowers varying in type, colour and size, which were overflowing from an intricately designed white jardinière, which was resting on top of a dark brown marble podium. Two beautiful white doves featured on the right side of the painting, one resting on top of the jardinière with its wings outspread, the other standing on the podium itself looking up at its companion. The beautifully bright colours were offset beautifully by the woodland in the background, and its contrasting earthen tones of brown and green. The painting was magnificent, and Jack could see why Phryne had been drawn to it. After considering the image and reading the details accompanying it, he looked up at Phryne, who had been watching him expectantly. She still looked nervous.

"I thought it might look rather nice above the fireplace in the nursery" Phryne said, her voice quiet and gentle, and betraying her nervousness at the subject. "The walls are looking a little bare at present" she added, her voice more confident as she spoke, as her eyes stared into his. "What do you think?" she asked gently. Jack considered her for a moment before offering her a reassuring smile.

"I think it's perfect" Jack said confidently. His response seemed to soothe Phryne, calming her almost immediately, as she visibly relaxed in front of him and smiled. "How much-?"

"Oh, I don't know" Phryne responded dismissively (and a little too quickly), which prompted Jack to look up at her warily. "It's an auction, Jack, there is no set price." Jack closed the catalogue and smirked in response.

"I'm aware of how auctions work, Phryne" Jack responded gently.

"Well, then" Phryne responded, before smiling brightly. "I'll go and find something to wear, and you can interrogate the painting until it gives you a full confession as to its market value" she said lightly, before turning on the spot and walking into her dressing room. Jack looked up and watched as she disappeared into the room, before smiling affectionately, and returning his attentions to the catalogue.

Phryne emerged from her dressing room a few minutes later, prompting Jack to look up at her, closing the catalogue as he did so. She had changed out of her white silk camisole and underwear and was now wearing a black silk chemise, stockings and three-inch black t-bar shoes (which Dot have reliably informed him were called 'Mary Janes', in an incident earlier in the week where he came home to find her trying to encourage Ember to release them from his claws' grasp). Over Phryne's arm was draped a black gown and full-length lace overlay, which Jack had never seen before, but it looked magnificent.

"This is the dress I'm wearing to the theatre tonight with Jane, I might as well change into it now" Phryne said, answering his question as she lay the overlay down upon the bed. "At least I know _this_ will fit me" she added lightly, as she pulled the black dress over her head.

Jack watched as the full-length black silk gown drifted elegantly over Phryne's rounded middle, before cascading down towards the floor. She then pulled over the lace overlay, which fit her body perfectly, moulding itself to her growing form. The intricately designed lace arms were full length, reaching down to Phryne's wrists, and decorating her porcelain skin with a series of complex patterns. As Phryne turned towards Jack she placed her right hand on her belly and smiled at him victoriously, and he found himself smiling back immediately.

"Wonderful" Phryne sighed, in a mixture of relief and excitement. "And I can actually breathe."

"I find that does help" Jack replied evenly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he spoke.

Phryne fixed him with a faux-reprimanding glare, before walking past him and towards her dressing table. She caught sight of the time her wristwatch which was on her bedside table, which revealed it to be just after quarter past five. Jane would be arriving shortly. Jack watched as Phryne began to reapply her powder and refresh her lipstick, before brushing her hair and selecting a white gold and diamond fascinator, which she matched with diamond earrings and a necklace, which she put on impressively quickly.

By the time Phryne was ready, Jack too had changed out of the suit he had been wearing all day for one he would be wearing all night. Phryne rose from her seat at her dressing table and smoothed down her dress, before walking towards Jack, who was straightening his blue silk tie. Phryne stepped in front of him and slipped her fingers beneath the tie, prompting Jack to release his hold upon it immediately as she quickly and deftly restored it to order. Jack was about to issue a light retort about her skills, when the sight of her combined scent of her French perfume overwhelmed his senses, incapacitating his ability to think almost completely. He was only drawn from his trance by the sound of the front door opening downstairs, which prompted Phryne to turn immediately towards the door. They both listened for a few moments, before the sound of a familiar voice from downstairs prompted Phryne to release her hold upon Jack's tie, as a warm smile played on her lips.

"Jane" Phryne breathed, before walking immediately towards the door, which she opened quickly, before heading across the landing. Jack straightened his jacket and smiled gently, before following Phryne across the landing.

Phryne placed her hand on the bannister and quickly descended the staircase, reaching the bottom just as Mr Butler picked up Jane's brown overnight bag and stepped aside, revealing the girl herself. Jane's eyes were bright and she was laughing at something Mr Butler had said to her before Phryne arrived. She wore her long hair down, with a section of it tied up at a side angle, and secured with two silver clips with a floral design. She was wearing a red dress and white coat which Phryne had bought her during their previous shopping trip together, which had been far too long ago. As soon as Phryne stepped off the final step and into the hallway, Jane looked up and her eyes brightened, and she walked quickly towards her.

"Miss Phryne" Jane beamed, as she hurried across the hallway and wrapped her arms around her guardian, who held her in a warm embrace.

Phryne clung to Jane, cradling her head in the crook of her shoulder, and feeling her soft hair beneath her fingertips. She was at least an inch taller, and looked even more grown up than she had done when they'd last seen in each other, which had been a couple of months ago. Jane's revision and examination timetables, combined with Phryne's own tortuous schedule, had made their reunion difficult until now. And now was wonderful. Phryne smiled and held Jane closer.

Jack, who did not wish to interrupt the scene, smiled warmly at the sight of Phryne holding Jane, and stepped to the side so he was standing near the phone, a respectable distance from them both. Mr Butler, who had driven to Jane's boarding school to collect her, surreptitiously crept up the staircase with the young lady's bag, to give them some privacy.

After a few moments Jane leaned back slightly, releasing her hold on her guardian, and resting her hands upon her waist as she stared down at her rounded belly. Phryne felt suddenly rather self-conscious and inexplicably nervous, both of which were quickly remedied by the bright smile which broke out on Jane's lips as she looked back up at her.

"Miss Phryne, you look-"

"Yes?" Phryne asked with a smile, curious to know which adjective Jane would use. Her ward smiled up at her.

"Spectacular" Jane responded confidently, issuing Phryne with her highest form of praise. Phryne's smile widened and she drew Jane close, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Dear Jane" Phryne said warmly. "I am so glad you're here" she said, as she wrapped her arms back around the young woman. Jane returned the gesture.

"So am I, Miss Phryne" Jane replied sincerely, as she snuggled into her guardian's warm embrace. After a few moments, Jane gasped suddenly and took a step back, prompting Phryne to lower her arms. "The baby kicked me" she declared, sounding amazed by the fact. Phryne watched as Jane stepped forward and smiled, before placing her hand just above her belly. She then looked up at her guardian with keen eyes. "Would you mind if I-?"

"Go ahead" Phryne encouraged, her voice warm and her expression soft.

Jane smiled in response and stepped forward, before gently placing her hand on Phryne's rounded belly, over the exact spot where the baby had just kicked. Her palm was quickly met with a series of strong, firm kicks, which caused Jane to laugh and smile brightly, before looking up at Phryne, who was also smiling.

"I've never felt a baby kick before" Jane informed her, before looking down at her belly in awe. "It's amazing" she declared, as she ran her hand along Phryne's belly, then looked up at her. "What does it feel like?" she asked curiously. Phryne's expression softened.

"It feels incredible" Phryne replied, her voice gentle and serene, as she placed her hand tenderly on the side of her belly. Jane met her gaze and smiled brightly, before looking over Phryne's shoulder, and catching sight of Jack.

"Hello, Jack" Jane greeted warmly, before removing her hand from Phryne's belly and approaching him.

Jack, who had only heard Jane refer to him by his first name on a handful of occasions, smiled warmly at her and stepped forward, just as the young woman wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Jack returned the hug instinctively, placing his hands decorously across her back as he held her to him. She stepped out of the embrace a few moments and looked up at him.

"Hello, Jane" Jack returned. "You look well" he added. Jane smiled.

"So do you" she stated. Jack's expression softened. Jane looked as though she was about to say something further, when a certain four-legged feline sauntered onto the scene, having heard the sound of her voice.

Ember quickly made his way through the congregation of humans and towards Jane, getting onto his back legs and reaching up towards her, digging his claws into her calf as he tried to climb up her stockings.

"No, Ember" Jane reprimanded, as she bent down and removed his claws from her stockings, and picked him up.

Ember began to purr loudly, and quickly snuggled into Jane, closing his eyes contently as he lay in her arms. Phryne laughed.

"It appears that we aren't the only ones who have missed you" Phryne remarked. Jane looked up at her and smiled.

"I've missed you too" Jane responded, before looking over at Jack. "Both of you" she added. Phryne and Jack both smiled, and watched as Jane returned her attentions to Phryne's belly. "And I've certainly missed _this"_ she added, her voice still holding the same awe-struck tone she had when she first saw Phryne a few moments before. Phryne's expression softened and her eyes lit up. "How far along are you?" she asked curiously.

"Twenty-nine weeks" Phryne advised her. Jane's mouth fell open and she smiled.

"That's incredible" Jane breathed, before looking down at Phryne's belly once more. Phryne recognised the look in Jane's eyes as the one that Mac bore when she examined her, and she smiled.

"Yes, it is" Phryne agreed, as she placed her right hand upon the side of her belly where her baby was kicking, just as Mr Butler descended the staircase.

"Would you care for some drinks in the parlour, Miss?" Mr B asked, addressing Phryne as he spoke. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes" he advised.

"Thank you, Mr B. That would be lovely" Phryne responded, before placing her hand on Jane's back. "Come on, Jane" she encouraged, as they walked together into the parlour. "I want to hear absolutely everything about what you've been up to."

Phryne, Jack and Jane spent thirty minutes together in the parlour, sitting in armchairs and talking about the past couple of months. Ember curled up in a ball in Jane's lap and purred loudly and contently as the familiar discussed a plethora of subjects, focusing mainly upon Jane's schooling, exams and activities, and Phryne's pregnancy. By the time Mr Butler came to announce that dinner was ready, it felt as though no time had passed at all, and Phryne was surprised when the clock on the mantel informed her it was already six o'clock.

As Phryne placed her hand on the arm of the chair and was about to rise from her seat, Jane walked towards her and offered her her hand, prompting Phryne to look up at her with a grateful smile. Phryne found herself remembering an occasion a few weeks ago, when she had gone to rise from her seat, but the weight of her belly had thrown her off balance slightly, and she had been forced to sit back down again quickly. Jack, who had been in the room with her at the time, had quickly walked towards her and offered her his hand, as though fearing she was incapable of getting out of th chair. Phryne remembered looking up at his hand with what she expected would have been a blank or confused expression, before accepting his assistance with a polite smile. Although she did not require assistance, Phryne was touched by Jane's gesture, and quickly accepted her hand and squeezed it gently as she rose to her feet, walking beside Jane out of the parlour and towards the parlour, with Jack following close behind.

Jack, Phryne and Jane continued to talk over dinner, discussing the baby, the nursery, the recent trip to Sydney and the Firemen and Policemen's Ball. They laughed together and spoke with calmness and ease, and it soon felt as though Jane had never actually left at all, and that she had always been there with them. Jane asked many curious questions about Phryne's pregnancy (none of which were embarrassing or indelicate, which Phryne was grateful for), and took a great interest in the movement of the baby. When Phryne told her what Mac had explained to her about the baby reacting to her own emotions, Jane was riveted, and listened so intently that Jack had to gently remind her not to allow her roast chicken to go cold. The discussion as to the baby's movements inevitably led to a discussion onto the strength of its kicks, and Phryne told Jane about the baby 'attacking' her ribs. Although she explained the incident with a smile, Jane looked visibly worried, so Phryne quickly reassured her, joking that the baby 'will almost certainly play for Abbotsford'. Jane smiled politely and nodded, before taking a sip of her drink.

Jack, who sensed Jane's nervousness, quickly introduced the subject of the nursery, which immediately secured Jane's attentions. She asked so many questions about the nursery, the furniture and the baby's things that Phryne and Jack took her upstairs immediately after dessert and showed her the room, which she stared at in awe.

Jack and Phryne watched as Jane slowly made her way across the room, running her hand along each piece of furniture, opening each draw, and examining the baby clothes.

"They're so small" Jane remarked, her voice low and slightly breathless, as she lifted a tiny baby day gown out of the drawer of one of the chests of drawers. "Miss Phryne, they're tiny" she added, as she returned her attentions to the tiny garment. Phryne smiled gently and walked towards her.

"How big did you think they'd be?" Phryne asked gently, as she placed her hand upon Jane's shoulder affectionately. "As the person carrying the baby, I can honestly say that I am more than content with their size" she said lightly.

Jane smiled up at Phryne, as Jack watched from his position near the door. Although Jack had initially smiled at Phryne's remark, he suddenly found himself feeling rather nervous about the implications of her statement, and his mind drifted (as it often did) to the subject of childbirth. Jack was lost in his thoughts and did not hear much of what Phryne and Jane spoke about afterwards; it was only when they turned back towards him that the sound of Phryne calling his name drew him from his thoughts. He blinked once and stared at her.

"I'm sorry?" Jack asked quickly, his voice sounding low and slightly husky. He cleared his throat.

Phryne, who had been smiling, watched him with a curious expression for a moment before responding.

"I was just telling Jane about your mother's kind offer to come and stay with us ahead of the baby's arrival" Phryne said gently, her eyes drifting curiously across his face. Jack nodded in response.

"Yes, she's coming two weeks before the baby is due to arrive" Jack explained. Jane nodded.

"When is the baby due to arrive?" Jane asked curiously. "If you're twenty-nine weeks pregnant now, that makes your due date-"

"Around the 21st of September" Phryne advised her. "According to Dr MacMillan." Jane nodded in understanding.

"My term ends around then" Jane explained. "Could I come and stay with you afterwards?" she asked. "I'd like to help" she said kindly.

Phryne's expression softened and she nodded gently in response to Jane's kind request. Jane's school term was due to end on Friday 26th September, which was shortly after Mac anticipated the baby would arrive. Although it was possible the baby could be born late, Phryne didn't believe that it would, given how keen it seemed to be to get out. And she found herself dearly hoping that it would not, because if it arrived when it was supposed to, Jane would be safely away in boarding school when she gave birth. Which meant that she wouldn't be here if something went wrong.

"Of course you can" Phryne responded warmly, as she forced her troubled thoughts aside. "You don't have to ask, darling" she assured her, stroking her hair as she spoke. "This is your home, Jane" she stated firmly, her voice warm and kind. Jane smiled up at her.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane replied sincerely, before looking down at the white embroidered baby day gown she was holding. She had unfolded it to examine its size, and was not struggling to return it to its original state. "How do I-?" she began, as she stared at the tiny garment with a confused expression. Phryne smiled fondly and suppressed a laugh.

"Come here" Phryne said, as she held out her hand, which Jane gratefully surrendered the garment into. In a few simple movements Phryne had neatly folded the garment and laid it carefully back in the chest of drawers. Jane looked amused.

"I thought you said you weren't very good at folding, Miss" Jane said lightly. Phryne smirked.

"Well, I appear to have gotten quite good at it as of late" Phryne advised, her voice gently and innocent. "But don't tell Dot, otherwise she might start making me do my own" she added. Jane laughed and Jack smirked at the remark, as Phryne placed her arm around her ward and led her out of the room. "Come on, Jane" she encouraged, as they headed out onto the landing. Jack stepped aside to enable them to pass, before looking down at his watch, which revealed that it was almost quarter to seven.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, as they stepped onto the landing. Phryne and Jane immediately turned around to face him. "I'm sorry, but I have to head to the station" he said apologetically. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in understanding. There was to be a raid on the docks tonight at ten o'clock in relation to an ongoing smuggling investigation, and Jack, as one of the Chief Commissioner's favoured and most trusted senior officers, had the pleasure of leading it.

"Of course" Phryne said warmly, as she and Jane both stepped back towards him. "Try not to have too much fun without me" she said lightly, before kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Impossible" Jack replied, his eyes meeting hers as he spoke. Phryne smiled. "I hope you ladies enjoy the theatre" Jack said kindly, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Jane.

"I'm really looking forward to it" Jane announced excitedly, as she, Phryne and Jack began to walk across the landing and down the staircase. " _Frankenstein_ is the most incredible novel. The science involved in it is fascinating…"

During their discussion concerning the science featured in one of Jane's favourite literary works, their conversation was regrettably brought to a halt due to Jack's need to depart.

"Well, I'm sure the play will give us much to discuss about the science tomorrow" Jack said kindly to Jane, as he pulled on his coat and picked up his hat and briefcase. "Have a wonderful evening" he said sincerely, kissing Phryne on the lips and patting Jane on the shoulder, before bidding them farewell and heading down the pathway towards his car. "Make sure she behaves, Jane" Jack called from the gate, his voice serious despite the levity of his remark. Phryne rose her eyebrows and scoffed in feigned offence as Jane smiled brightly.

"I'll certainly try" Jane called back, earning a smile from Jack, who rose his hand and waved to them before disappearing towards his car. Phryne looked down upon Jane, who smiled cheekily up at her, and she sighed lightly.

"You'll have to try _very_ hard" Phryne teased, as she closed the front door and led Jane back towards the parlour. "We have to leave in fifteen minutes" she advised as they re-entered the room.

Ember, who had been curled up in Phryne's armchair whilst the humans dined, rose to his feet and stretched, before meowing in greeting to both women. Jane scooped him up in her arms and cradled him like a baby as she carried him towards the armchair opposite Phryne's. Phryne smiled fondly and sat down in her armchair, as she spent some time simply watching Jane as she interacted with the not-so-little kitten whom she had rescued. Jane was the picture of happiness and health; she was intelligent and confident and vivacious. Whilst she was also kind and humble, she was not the same frightened – terrified – girl she had been when Phryne welcomed her into her home. She wasn't a poor young girl in the clutches of the cruel 'Aunt' Gay and Mr Merton; she was a happy, strong, fiercely intelligent young woman with a bright future ahead of her. It was she and Janey and the shared history they all held which had inspired Phryne to assist the Vernon sisters. And as Phryne watched and admired the young woman Jane was becoming, she had never felt so confident about a decision in her entire life. And for a moment, she even found herself having faith in her abilities to be a mother to her and Jack's baby. The thought, although fleeting, seemed to be upheld by the baby, who stirred inside her and began to kick strongly. Phryne abandoned her previous thoughts and placed her hand on her side as she felt the baby's confident and assertive movements within her.

Jane, who noticed Phryne's unprecedented silence, looked up and watched as her guardian looked down at her rounded belly with an expression of warmth and awe, as she rested her hand upon it.

"Is the baby moving?" Jane asked gently. At the sound of her voice, Phryne looked up at her immediately.

"Yes" she confirmed. Jane smiled.

"Can I feel it too?" Jane asked tentatively. Phryne smiled.

"Of course" she replied warmly.

Jane's expression brightened and she rose from her seat, lifting up a disgruntled Ember and placing him on her armchair, which seemed to put him out somewhat. Jane walked slowly towards Phryne and crouched down on the floor in front of her, before placing her hand tenderly on her rounded belly.

"Here" Phryne said gently, before placing her hand on Jane's wrist and guiding her hand to the baby's current area of assault. "Just… there" she said.

No sooner had Phryne uttered the word 'there', the baby began to kick the centre of Jane's palm repeatedly, prompting her to gasp lightly in surprise. Phryne smiled at Jane's reaction, and found herself remembering the first time she herself felt the baby kicking. Jane's reaction was very much like her own had been.

"The baby's kicks are so strong" Jane stated, awestruck. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in response.

"They certainly are" Phryne confirmed. _I have the bruises to prove it_ , she thought lightly.

"Does it hurt?" Jane asked, concern entering her voice. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"No" Phryne replied slowly. "Sometimes it feels a little sore when the baby kicks the same place repeatedly, but it doesn't hurt" she assured her. "And when the baby kicks I know that it's alright and that's it's healthy" she added, as she placed her hand on the side of her belly, where she could feel her baby moving. "So I wouldn't mind even if it did" she said gently. Jane smiled in response and looked up at Phryne, who was looking down at her belly with a serene expression upon her face.

"I've never felt a baby kick before" Jane informed her. Phryne looked down upon her.

"Neither had I, until a few months ago" Phryne responded. Jane looked up at her and met her gaze.

"Does it kick a lot?" Jane asked curiously. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Quite frequently, yes" Phryne replied.

"When does it kick?" Jane asked. Phryne considered the question.

"In the mornings, whenever I'm hungry – which is very often – or when I eat" Phryne began. "And it appears to be a night owl like me" she said, warmth and affection permeating her tone. "The baby starts to kick very early in the morning" Phryne responded reflectively. "I think it's trying to politely remind me that it's breakfast time" she explained.

"How early?" asked Jane.

"Too early" Phryne responded immediately. "Around six" she stated. Jane's eyes widened.

"The baby wakes you up at six o'clock?" Jane asked. Phryne understood the reason for her surprise.

"Yes" Phryne replied, anticipating her next remark.

"But Miss Phryne, you don't usually like to wake up until-"

"Yes" Phryne interceded, smiling gently as she spoke. "Though I can't honestly say that I mind" she said warmly. Jane looked up at her and smiled. "Especially given the fact that the baby seems to demand I sleep during the day" she added lightly.

"That's understandable" Jane replied gently, as she looked down at Phryne's rounded belly, which her hand was still resting upon. "Your body is supporting both of you" she said reflectively, as she stared down at Phryne's belly. Phryne felt suddenly rather nervous by Jane's words, and was about to respond, when Jane gasped.

"Your tummy moved!" Jane declared, kneeling up in front of Phryne and staring accusingly at her belly for a moment, before looking up at Phryne. "I saw the baby move" she said, awestruck. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, I've seen it too" Phryne stated with affection. "Especially when I'm in the bath" she explained. "Then it feels like the baby is dancing" she explained. Jane smiled.

"It's probably reacting to the temperature of the water" Jane mused. "Or perhaps to you being in the water" she considered. "It must be very soothing" she said quietly. Phryne nodded gently in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose it must be" she responded, as she continued to rub her belly absent-mindedly. After a few moments she looked up at the clock on the mantel, before quickly turning towards Jane. "We should probably leave in a few minutes" she advised, as she rose to her feet. "Come on" she encouraged, as she led her ward into the hallway. "Let's make sure we have everything."

Five minutes later, Phryne was standing by the door shrouded in her black fur-trimmed cloak and placing the theatre tickets in her black and silver clutch bag. Jane came downstairs wearing her red dress and matching heels, with her white coat and red clutch bag (the latter of which she had borrowed from Phryne). Phryne reapplied her lipstick and was examining the attempt using her compact mirror when Mr Butler stepped into the hallway.

"Are you quite certain you wouldn't like me to drive you, Miss?" Mr Butler asked politely. Phryne pursed her lips once more and closed her compact, before placing it into her clutch bag and turning towards Mr Butler, who had been offering to drive her around the city more frequently over the past few weeks.

"Thank you for the offer, Mr B, but I'll be quite alright" Phryne reassured him kindly. "We won't be back until almost eleven, and I wouldn't want you to have to stay up on my account" she explained. "And I'd like to be able to drive the Hispano whilst I can still fit behind the steering wheel" she added. Mr Butler smiled gently at her final comment and nodded once.

"Yes, Miss" Mr Butler responded politely. "I hope you both have a pleasant evening" he said sincerely.

"You too, Mr B" Phryne said brightly.

"Goodnight, Mr Butler" Jane added, smiling up at him as she spoke, before adjusting her hold on her (Miss Phryne's) clutch bag and following the lady detective to the door.

Phryne looked back at Mr Butler and smiled gently, before placing her hand on Jane's shoulder and ushering her outside, linking their arms together as they walked down the pathway towards the Hispano. Mr Butler watched after them from the front door, which he closed after watching Phryne drive out of St Kilda, the sound of her and Jane's laughter being carried over to him by the wind.

Phryne and Jane spent the drive to the Newmonte Theatre discussing the science within Mary Shelley's masterpiece, which Jane had read and reread on several occasions since studying it at school. They were still discussing the matter when they strolled into the theatre at half-past seven, making their way through the crowds and towards the concessions stand, where Phryne ordered two theatre programmes, two bottles of lemonade and the largest box of chocolates they sold, much to Jane's delight. Jane beamed as Phryne handed her the box, as she carried the bottles towards the staircase leading up to the private boxes.

A tall, blonde steward dressed in green turned towards them and smiled, accepting the tickets from Phryne as she handed them to him. Phryne watched as his eyes drifted from her tickets to her rounded belly, before looking back up at her face and meeting her gaze.

"Allow me to escort you, madam" the steward said politely, before gesturing towards the staircase. What on earth he thought was going to happen to her whilst she walked up fifteen steps was anyone's guess, but Phryne appreciated his consideration, and smiled politely before assenting. Though if he offered to carry her lemonade bottles she might not be able to suppress a sigh. Or, at least, a witty retort.

"Thank you" she responded, before following the young man up the stairs (which felt steeper than they had done the last time she and Jack attended the theatre…), with Jane following closely behind.

The kindly young steward led Phryne and Jane to their private box, which was had dark red walls and mahogany seats upholstered in a similar shade. Phryne placed her bag, the programmes and the bottles of lemonade down upon the small mahogany table in front of the two comfortable-looking armchairs, before thanking the steward and smiling gratefully. The young man blushed and assured her it was 'no trouble at all, Madam', encouraged her to let him know if she needed 'anything at all', and then swiftly departed. Phryne was just considering what he thought a pregnant woman might need on a trip to the theatre, suspected her preferred requests of a masseuse and a hastily built bathroom in the adjoining box might be a tad extravagant, and smirked as she removed her cloak.

After hanging up her cloak on the stand in the far-left corner, Phryne put her hand out for Jane's coat, but her offer was politely declined. Instead, Jane stepped forward and hung up her own coat, as Phryne looked on in mild amusement, blinking as she did so.

Once Jane hung up her coat she turned back towards Phryne, and smiled up at her gratefully.

"Thank you for bringing me to the theatre, Miss Phryne" Jane said gently. Phryne saw the eyes of the humble thirteen year old girl she had met three years ago, and smiled reassuringly in response.

"Thank you for being here to be invited" Phryne replied sincerely, before leaning towards her and kissing her on the cheek. "Come on, let's sit down" she encouraged. "I can't eat these chocolates all by myself" she said gently.

"No, Miss" Jane said with a smile, before following Phryne biddably, sitting in the armchair beside hers, and opening the box.

Phryne and Jane spent twenty minutes reading their programmes, talking, eating chocolates and drinking lemonade before the lights went down and the heavy velvet curtains rose. Phryne turned towards Jane and rose her eyebrows, smiling as she placed another chocolate (her eighth, surely? Or was it her ninth…) in her mouth, and directed her attentions towards the stage.

Phryne leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes for a moment, as her body melted into the cushioned chair, which had been upholstered to such a degree that she felt certain that the chairs were heavenly ordained. She might have relaxed herself into slumber had it not been for the baby who, apparently roused from slumber by the chocolates and lemonade its mother enjoyed in abundance, began to kick her soundly, possibly in a bid for more. But Phryne, whose appetite had certainly increased during recently months, knew her limits; and a rather memorable trip to the theatre with Jack in which she ate almost an entire box of chocolates and then had to rush to the ladies to be violently sick acted as a stark reminder to her not to overindulge herself or the baby. At least, not much. It was at times like this she wished that Jane weren't quite so polite. She'd only eaten three.

The first part of the production was riveting and engaging. The acting was superb, the costumes exquisite, and the honour to the original story to be commended. And the make-up artist who worked up Frankenstein's Monster was worthy of several awards and commendations; the actor who played the creature was covered in ghostly white grease paint, which was tinged with green and red in places. His eyes were outlined in heavy black make-up, his lips were scarcely one shade darker than his pale skin, which appeared to be actually peeling from his face, arms and torso. The whole image was rather unsettling, and Phryne had to speak to herself quite sternly when she realised the effect the appearance of the creature was having upon her. She supposed she was like those terrified villagers who she had sighed and scoffed at whilst reading the book during her own childhood. The people who saw the creature and feared it, and allowed their fear to overwhelm their reason, their minds and even their humanity. Phryne inhaled sharply and reached for her lemonade, taking several refreshing sips of the bottle (which was somehow almost empty! How on earth had that happened?), before focusing again on the production, and watching Frankenstein's monster as he walked across the stage. The creature, whose eyes were black and whose skin was peeling from his body, was mourning his very existence, and the rejection he felt at the hands of his creator. As Phryne listened to his impassioned speech – one which she had read many times before – she found the combination of his words and his broken body stirring memories deep inside her. She remembered many of the young men she had tended to in the trenches and on No Man's Land, and during the days which followed, mourning the loss of their limbs and their lives, and fearing rejection from their loved ones. She had assured each men quite firmly that this would not be the case; that their families would be glad that they were alive, that nothing else mattered. As she watched the stage, and saw and heard the pain in the actor's voice as he described his treatment and ostracisation, she found herself remembering Victor Freeman, who had been so badly injured during the War, and then cruelly rejected by his own mother. She found herself wondering how many other men had experienced other treatment, and felt her stomach tightening almost painfully at the thought. A thought which, apparently, prompted her quiet baby to start kicking her soundly.

 _How many men did I lie to?_ She wondered. _Or not lie, perhaps. But certainly give false hope?_ She thought. _How many of them returned home only to endure further suffering._

As the words played on a loop in Phryne's mind, she found herself looking back towards the stage, where Frankenstein's monster was still giving his heart-wrenching speech. The paleness of his complexion, the peeling skin, the blackness of his eyes and his bloodied and torn clothes took Phryne straight back to the battlefield in 1917, where the cries of other men who were in a different kind of pain returned to the forefront of her memory. The memories of the maimed young men she cared for returned to her, as did the sound of their screams, their words, their agonised cries. The memories were so strong and so vivid that, for a moment, she felt certain she could smell the sulphur and taste the blood which always hung so heavily in the air. Phryne wrapped her left arm instinctively around her belly and gripped the arm of her seat with her right hand, as she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, willing the thoughts away. But they persisted.

Phryne was distracted from her thoughts by the brightening of the lights, as the curtains closed and the room was bathed in light, having arrived at the interval of the production. Phryne exhaled sharply and blinked, before turning towards Jane, who was helping herself to another chocolate. She looked up at her guardian and smiled, before pushing the tray towards her. Phryne's stomach turned at the protest.

"No thank you, darling" Phryne said kindly, her voice low and gentle. Jane's intelligent eyes drifted across her face.

"Are you alright, Miss Phryne?" she asked, concern entering her voice.

"Of course" Phryne responded, attempting to sound bright as she spoke, and offering her ward a disarming smile. "I just need to go to the bathroom" she explained, before rising from her seat. "Would you like another drink?" she asked, as her eyes befell Jane's half-empty bottle of lemonade.

"No thank you" Jane responded politely. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back in just a minute" she assured her, before turning on the spot and pushing open the velvet curtains, as she walked through the doorway and slowly descended the staircase.

Phryne placed her hand on the bannister as she descended, reaching the foyer quickly and weaving her way through the crowd towards the bathroom. Phryne pushed open the door and walked inside, smiling politely at two young women who stepped aside to enable her to enter, before walking swiftly into one of the cubicles, and locking the door behind her.

Phryne stepped out of the cubicle a minute or so later and made her way towards the sink, washing her hands thoroughly before looking up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked rather pale and had tired eyes, both of which were accentuated by her red lipstick and kohled eyes. Phryne sighed gently and dried her hands, before smoothing down her dress and adjusting her fascinator. She then took two deep, restorative breaths and stared at her reflection.

 _Come on, Phryne_ , she said to herself. _It's fine_ , she added, staring into her own eyes as she reassured herself. _It's fine_.

Before Phryne could consider the matter further, she felt her baby begin to stir and kick once more inside her, and she found herself placing her hand on her rounded belly and smiling automatically in response. The baby's movements became strong and frequent, and Phryne found herself suddenly feeling rather worried that her own fears had caused it to become distressed. Phryne rubbed her belly soothingly and let out a deep breath, before removing her hands from the sink, walking confidently through the bathroom and out into the foyer, where she closed the door on both the room and her fears.

When Phryne returned to the private box, Jane was curled up in her seat with her lemonade in her hands, reaching for another chocolate as she looked down at the crowds below. Jane looked up as Phryne stepped through the velvet curtains, and was greeted by the lady detective's disarming smile as she made her way back towards her seat.

"Are you enjoying the production?" Phryne asked Jane, as she smoothed down her dress and turned towards her ward. Jane stared at Phryne for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane confirmed, as she moved forward to select another chocolate. "These are delicious. Have you tried the strawberry cream?"

"No" Phryne replied, as she attempted to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. "But I can see that you have" she added lightly, smiling as she spoke. Jane blushed and swallowed her chocolate.

"I didn't realise there were only two in a box, sorry" she responded.

"Don't be" Phryne replied, her voice gentle and kind. "Just let me know if you'd like another box" she stated.

Jane giggled in response and leaned into the back of her armchair, as the lights began to fade and the room was filled with silence, and the curtain rose once more.

Phryne managed to sit through the second half of the production, despite the infrequent return of memories and sensations she had experienced a lifetime ago, and wished she could confine to that time. When the lights brightened and the curtain fell, Jane turned towards her with an excited expression and wide smile that Phryne could not help but smile in response to, and she found herself provided with the most welcome distraction to her current plight. As she and Jane put on their coats and gathered their items, they talked about the production, the book and science, as they weaved their way through the crowds and headed onto the cold night street, and back towards the Hispano. There was a bitter chill in the air as they walked along the pavement, prompting Phryne to draw her cloak closer around her. As they reached the Hispano, Phryne opened the passenger side door for Jane, who quickly got into the vehicle, drawing her own coat around her as she snuggled down into the seat, holding the half-eaten box of chocolates in her lap. Phryne got into the driver's seat and started the engine, before driving slowly down the road and out of the city, and back towards their home in St Kilda.

During the journey Jane, who was animated and excited about her trip to the theatre, moved the topic of conversation from science to monsters. They discussed _Dracula_ , _Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_ , as well as _Frankenstein_ , with Jane drawing intelligent comparisons an antitheses between them. As she drove back towards their home and attempted to engage herself fully in the conversation, Phryne felt the baby moving excitedly inside her, before its movements began to decrease in both strength and frequency, and it fell asleep. She almost wished it would wake up and continue to kick her.

"What do you think, Miss?" Jane asked curiously, prompting Phryne to blink herself from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Phryne asked, as she turned left into St Kilda, and began to drive slowly down their road. The house was in sight.

"Which do you think is the scariest monster?" Jane asked, as her curious and scientific mind considered all the variables. Phryne pulled up outside their house and turned off the engine.

"Not the kind you read in books" Phryne replied gently, as she gathered her cloak around her. "Frankenstein's Monster wasn't a monster at all, he was a victim of the cruelty and intolerance of society at large, but, most specifically, the person who created him, and who should have loved him most" she explained. "Dracula and Dr Jekyll are both frightening adversaries, I grant you, but their motives are clear and the weaknesses apparent" she explained, before turning towards Jane, who was listening intently. "In my experience, and from what I understand about the subject, the scariest monsters we are ever likely to encounter are people" she stated, as her mind was flooded with the faces of the monsters she had met during her lifetime; Murdoch Foyle, Dr Harcourt, Roberto Salvatore, Colonel Mulberry. For many years, she had even considered her father to be amongst those men. But not anymore.

Jane considered Phryne's words for a moment, before nodding slowly in agreement.

"I think you're right, Miss Phryne" Jane announced confidently, as Phryne picked up her bag and opened her door. Phryne offered her a small smile.

"Come on, it's late" Phryne said kindly. "And it's very cold out here" she added. "Let's get you inside" she encouraged. Jane smiled tiredly and nodded in agreement, before jumping out of the passenger seat with enviable ease, as Phryne got out of her own side and stepped onto the pavement.

Phryne led Jane up the pathway towards the house, which was shrouded with darkness with the exception of the hallway light, which Mr Butler had kindly kept on for them. Phryne closed the door behind her and put her bag down upon the table, before removing her cloak and hanging it up. She felt tired and achy and desperately wanted to lie down. And Jane, whose previously animated expression had now been overcome by one of tiredness, appeared to be feeling the same. Phryne turned towards her with a warm smile.

"It's quarter past eleven, Jane" Phryne said gently. "Off to bed with you" she added with a smile. "You can take your chocolates with you" she stated generously. Jane smiled as she yawned and nodded in acknowledgement, before looking tiredly up at Phryne.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane slurred sleepily. "What time is the auction?"

"Nine-thirty" Phryne advised her. Jane nodded in understanding and removed her coat, which Phryne took from her, before holding the chocolate box flat and resting her (Phryne's) red clutch bag on top of it.

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" Jane said warmly. Phryne stepped towards her and cupped her face, before kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, darling" Phryne replied. "Sleep well" she encouraged. Jane nodded in agreement and turned on the spot, yawning once more as she began to ascend the staircase, which she did with slow and heavy steps. Phryne smiled fondly after her and ran her hand through her hair, looking at her pale and weary reflection in the mirror for a moment, before following Jane's example and heading up to bed.

Phryne walked tiredly across the landing and into her bedroom, turning on the light as she stepped into the room, which was bathed in an artificial yellow glow. Phryne winced slightly at the brightness, before walking across the room and heading into the bathroom, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn as she did so.

Phryne emerged from the bathroom a couple of minutes later, wearing a white nightdress and her white and silver robe, as she walked across the room and closed the curtains, before turning on her bedside lamp. Phryne ran her hand through her hair as she walked across the room, turning off the main light and relaxing completely as the room was shrouded in darkness, with only the small white light of the bedside lamp providing a comforting glow in the corner of the room. Phryne then eased herself onto the bed and lay on her right side (as her body and baby demanded) and sank down into the mattress, burying her head in the pillow as she drew her bedsheets around her and sighed gently. Although her mind was still focusing upon the flashbacks she had been experiencing and the memories she had been attempting to suppress, she found that her body ached for sleep, and her yearning for it was made even stronger as she nuzzled into her pillow and snuggled beneath the familiar bedsheets. She gazed at the empty space beside her and reached out tentatively into the darkness, feeling the cold, flat space which she had grown so accustomed to Jack occupying on an almost daily basis. In the past few months, the amount of night shifts he had been working reduced considerably, and she had found herself wondering whether he had orchestrated this on purpose, probably for her benefit. The thought lingered in her mind as her eyes slowly began to close, refusing her to remain conscious for a moment longer, as the need for the sleep that her body longed for quickly overcame her.

Phryne slept deeply for several hours, her body holding her firmly in the unconscious plain, as she enjoyed the rest she so desperately needed. But shortly after four o'clock in the morning, Phryne's overactive mind, which had been plagued with thoughts and memories from the past, overcame the bonds which sleep held upon her, and continued to torment her even in slumber.

The nightmare began with Phryne sitting in the private box with Jane, looking down upon the stage as Frankenstein's Monster delivered his impassioned speech. Phryne remembered his pale and peeling skin, his dark eyes and the blood stained torn clothing he wore which, in her dreams, the ailing man began to tear from himself in strips. The material of his shirt, his trousers, and even his skin, was slowly peeled away and fell to the ground, leaving a bloodied mound of clothing and flesh upon the stage. The scent of sulphur and blood returned to the forefront of Phryne's mind, haunting her dreams once more, and taking her right back to the battlefield in 1917. As Frankenstein's Monster continued to tear himself apart, the sounds of gunfire and screaming men returned to Phryne, as the voices of those who had died over a decade ago echoed in her mind. The stage was soon filled with bodies, corpses in soldiers' uniforms, most of whom were bandaged and broken and bleeding heavily. Some of them had missing limbs, some of them were bleeding uncontrollably, some of them were screaming. And all of them were dying.

Phryne tossed and turned in her sleep as she remembered it all, her entire body trembling beneath the bedsheets, as she turned onto her back and then onto her left side, moaning quietly into her pillow as she did so.

 _"Which do you think is the scariest monster?"_ came Jane's voice, which stirred Phryne slightly, and caused her to moan in her sleep, as her breathing became faster and increasingly laboured. A thin layer of sweat drenched coated her body as she remembered her own response.

 _"The scariest monsters we are ever likely to encounter are people"_ replied her own voice, sounding fragile and fractured as it played on in her mind, against the sounds of screaming, crying and pleading, and the smell of blood and sulphur.

As the soldiers lay dying on the stage, several new figures appeared, who Phryne quickly recognised as Colonel Mulberry, armed with a bayonet and smiling as he bled from his mouth and chest. Dr Harcourt came out next, dressed in his white labcoat and carrying the body of poor Badger, who was quite dead in his arms. The third person to come out was one of the men Phryne had feared for half her lifetime, and who would continue to haunt her dreams, even though he was hanged over a year ago.

 _"Miss Fisher"_ came the voice of Murdoch Foyle, as the man in question emerged from the shadows of the back of the stage. He walked through the dead and the dying, not reacting to their plight, as Frankenstein's Monster tore himself to pieces and collapsed upon the ground.

Phryne's heart began to race and her breathing became more rapid, and she trembled in her sleep as the figure approached.

Murdoch Foyle continued to walk slowly across the stage to join the others, approaching from the back and nearing the brightly lit centre, where the dead lay next to the lying, and the flood was saturated with blood. As he got closer to the front of the stage, Phryne could see that he was holding something in his arms, something small and shrouded in a blanket. At first she thought it was the body of her sister, but as he stepped into the light and came into her line of sight, her heart stopped at the reality. It wasn't her sister he was holding at all.

It was her baby.

Crying, screaming, its tiny hands reaching out from beneath the white knitted blanket which it was swaddled in, the material of which hung down by Foyle's feet, and was saturated with blood.

 _"My fourth goddess"_ said Foyle to the baby, who he was holding in his arms, too far out of the reach of Phryne, who was above the stage in her box.

Phryne in the theatre, who her slumbering self realised was no longer pregnant, stood quickly from her seat, and leaned over the balcony towards the stage, desperately reaching for the baby, but in vain. Murdoch Foyle slowly turned towards the stage and looked up at Phryne, his lips turning into a smile, before he turned on the spot and headed back across the battlefield, her baby in his arms. After a few moments both Foyle and the baby disappeared from sight, but she could hear the infant crying, and Foyle's voice echoed out from the back of the stage.

 _"My fourth goddess."_

"No!" Phryne cried, pushing herself up quickly into a sitting position, leaning forward as if to reach over the balcony.

Phryne felt the bedsheets bunched tightly in her palms, as her rounded belly prevented her from leaning any further forward, forcing her to sit up. She looked up, startled but still half asleep, as she stared across the darkness of the room, and found herself feeling utterly terrified. She looked down towards her body, pushing the bedsheets quickly aside, and placing her hands upon her rounded belly, as her baby began to move and kick inside her as a result of its mother's sudden waking and state of high emotions. Phryne wrapped her left arm across her body and cried, her sobs echoing in the quiet household, as she clamped her hand to her mouth in an attempt to silence them. It was in this moment that Phryne heard heavy footsteps rushing up the stairs and across the landing towards her, prompting her to turn towards the door as it flew open.

Phryne wrapped both arms around her stomach and froze and she looked up towards the door, as the light main light was quickly turned on, revealing the figure of Jack standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and his expression heavy with concern.

"Phryne?" he asked, worry and concern present in his tone, as he rushed across the room towards her, his eyes darting across her face. "What is it?" he asked as he reached her, kneeling on the bed beside her and reaching for her. Phryne tensed as he touched her shoulders and attempted to turn her towards him, which caused her to flinch, prompting him to remove his hands from her immediately. Phryne's arms were wrapped protectively across her belly and she was angled away from him, as though she were afraid. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were red, and she was wearing a look of such fear and terror that he felt his heart beat heavily in his chest and his blood run cold. "Darling, it's alright" Jack soothed, his voice gentle but firm, as he stared into the haunted expression in her eyes. "Phryne, it's Jack" he said, his concern for her increasing exponentially, as his need to touch her became almost overwhelming. He stared into her glazed eyes and watched her blink a couple of times, before looking up at him with a worried gaze, but one which looked much more like her.

"Jack?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice low and fractured, as tears fell from her eyes. She suddenly became aware that her arms were wrapped tightly around her belly, almost painfully so, and so she loosened them slowly, as the baby continued to kick excitedly inside her belly. The memories of her nightmare, of Foyle's voice, and of him carrying her baby away returned to her, and she looked up at Jack with a terrified expression as she reached out for him and spoke to him tearfully. "Don't let him take the baby" Phryne said instinctively, as she grabbed onto his suit jacket, which was cold and damp from the rain. "Please, Jack" Phryne begged. "Don't… don't let him take the baby" she repeated, shaking and crying as she spoke.

Jack stared at Phryne in confusion and shock but responded quickly, leaning towards her and wrapping his arms around her, which she permitted this time, clinging to him tightly and burying her head into his shoulder as she sobbed. Jack held her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly, rocking back and forth gently as he did so. He had heard her cry out in her sleep, and had hurried up the staircase in time to hear her crying in their bedroom. He suspected she had had another nightmare, but this one seemed to have affected her more deeply and more profoundly than the last; in fact, she still seemed to be enduring it. She wasn't quite fully awake yet, and despite his presence, had been so disturbed by what she had dreamed that she was finding it difficult to realise that it wasn't real, even though she was awake. And he found himself becoming increasingly concerned for her.

The way she'd wrapped her arms protectively around her belly, and flinched when he touched her, and begged him not to let 'him' take the baby, made it quite clear what the nightmare had been about. And for it to have affected her this much and this profoundly, it must have seemed unbearably real and unspeakably vivid. Even now, as she was coming round to consciousness, she was terrified.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his voice calm and reassuring. "It's alright, Phryne, I'm here" he assured her, rocking her as he spoke. "I'm here" he said gently, cradling her head with one hand and her back with the other. "It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real" he stated. "It wasn't real" he repeated, trying to comfort her as she held onto him tightly. Phryne felt hot and tense and her whole body was shaking as she continued to cry into his shoulder. "No one is going to take the baby, I promise" he stated with conviction. "I promise" he repeated.


	99. Chapter 75 pt 2

Jack continued to hold Phryne close to him, cradling her head as he rubbed her back gently as he soothed her with words of comfort and reassurance. He repeatedly assured her that he was there, she was safe, and it was going to be alright. Phryne clung to him tightly and cried into his shoulder, sobbing quietly as she trembled in his arms. Her body felt tense, her breathing was unsteady and erratic, and Jack could feel her burning skin through her thin nightdress. But despite his words and his soothing ministrations, Phryne did not lift her head from his shoulder, where she had buried it resolutely, in a manner that was so contradictory to her character that Jack found his concern for her increasing considerably. As he held her close to him and whispered his words of comfort, he felt the baby kicking so strongly that he could feel the sharp, frantic movements against his own abdomen. He paused for a moment and lowered his gaze to her belly, which was pressed against his; the strength and frequency of the baby's movements spoke of its agitation, which was undoubtedly due to its mother's current state. Jack moved his hand gently from the back of her head down her neck and arm, and was about to place it upon her stomach, when the sound of fast-approaching footsteps from behind him distracted him from his thoughts. Jack turned his head around instinctively, and watched as Mr Butler appeared in the doorway, wearing his dark blue quilted nightgown and a look of profound concern. His eyes darted from Jack towards Phryne, and he paled visibly, stepping cautiously over the threshold as he turned towards Jack.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" Mr Butler asked gently. "Miss?" he added tentatively. Phryne's breathing hitched and Jack felt her tense in his arms, before pulling away slightly.

At the sound of Mr Butler's voice, Phryne, who had been drawn out of her half-conscious state by Jack and was now completely awake and utterly mortified by her conduct, found that her embarrassment and self-consciousness piqued. When she'd woken, she hadn't been completely awake, and her mind was still clouded by the abject fear and terror which the nightmare had caused. But the sound of Jack's voice, the feeling of his arms around her, and his very presence in the room, forced all remnants of sleep and confusion from her mind, and she was now fully awake. And fully conscious of how terribly she had reacted to her nightmare; a nightmare which had forced so many fears and terrible experiences from her past to the forefront of her mind, with such strength and realism that she was finding it difficult to banish them once more. Because, even though she was now completely awake, they still had a strong hold over her, and the sickening feeling of fear they induced was, like her fears, unbearable and overwhelming. As Phryne experienced a fresh wave of stomach-turning fear, she heard the sound of Murdoch Foyle's voice echoing deep within her mind, as the image of him carrying her baby in a bloodied blanket returned to the forefront of her mind. Phryne inhaled sharply as she moved gently out of Jack's embrace. Jack loosened his hold upon her immediately, but his hands remained upon her back and waist, which she was grateful for. She felt that his arms, and their excitable baby's movements inside her, were the only things tethering her to this world.

"Yes, thank you Mr Butler, everything's fine" Jack assured him, his voice calm and confident. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you" he added.

"Not at all, Sir" Mr Butler responded promptly, before looking towards Phryne, who was wiping her eyes with her left hand and attempting to compose herself. "Is there anything I can do to be of assistance?" he asked gently. Jack ran his hand soothingly across Phryne's waist.

"Would you mind getting Phryne a glass of cold water, please?" Jack asked politely. "And perhaps you could check on Jane?" he suggested. He had heard Phryne cry out when he'd been downstairs, so it wasn't impossible that Jane would have awoken too; though the fact she had not entered the room seemed to suggest she was still asleep. Mr Butler nodded immediately in response.

"Of course, Sir" Mr Butler replied, before quickly disappearing from the room. Jack turned immediately back towards Phryne, who finally lifted her eyes from his shoulder to his face. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes were wide, tear-filled and terrified.

"Jack, I'm so sorry-" she stammered, her voice unsteady and heavy with emotion.

"Hey" Jack interceded, placing his hands on her waist and back and looking into her eyes with a resolute expression. "You have nothing to apologise for" he assured her kindly. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded unsteadily.

"Yes" Phryne lied, only just maintaining eye contact with his as she spoke.

Jack stared into her eyes for a few moments and nodded, before moving his left hand slowly across her waist and towards her belly, where it rested. Jack felt the baby kicking frantically against his palm and his stomach tightened as his concern increased; the baby's movements seemed to indicate that it was distressed. As its mother was. Jack watched as Phryne sniffed slightly before looking down at her rounded belly, resting her right arm beneath it and her left arm on top, cradling it protectively. She was frowning in either confusion or concern (though Jack suspected both), and began to rub her belly with her left hand as she cradled it. Her eyes were low and bore a haunted expression, but her breathing had stabilised, she appeared visibly calmer, and she'd stopped crying. So Jack remained silent for a few moments as he allowed her to collect herself; whatever she had dreamt of had left her visibly shaken, and he knew she'd appreciate a few moments of reflective silence. The last thing he intended to do was bombard her with questions. She'd talk to him in her own time. So Jack simply remained sitting on the bed in front of her, his hands resting on her waist and stomach, as she ran her hand across her belly in soothing, rhythmic motions. But Jack could still feel their agitated baby moving and kicking erratically beneath his palm. Just as he was considering breaking the silence, he heard the familiar sound of Mr Butler's approaching footsteps, and watched as Phryne's tear-filled eyes rose from her belly to the door.

Mr Butler walked slowly into the room, carrying a tall glass of ice cold water, which he handed to Phryne. Jack watched as she forced a small smile and accepted it with both hands. They were trembling.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and barely above a whisper. Jack watched as she drew the glass cautiously to her lips and took a couple of small sips. Mr Butler's concerned gaze drifted from Phryne to Jack.

"Should I telephone Dr MacMillan?" Mr Butler asked.

"No, Mr Butler, that won't be necessary" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and fractured, as she lowered the glass from her lips. "I'm fine now, and I'm sorry that I woke you" she said gently. "Is Jane alright?"

"Fast asleep, Miss" Mr Butler reassured her. Phryne appeared visibly relieved, and nodded in acknowledgement. But Mr Butler's concerned eyes took note of her pale skin, tear-filled eyes, and the protective hold she had upon her rounded belly, in spite of the glass of water she was holding. And the sound of her crying out and then sobbing was echoing in his mind. "Are you sure I can't telephone the doctor?" he asked tentatively.

Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze. She parted her lips to respond but found herself unable to speak, her stomach clenching as embarrassment and self-consciousness overcame her once more, making her feel vulnerable and overwhelmed. Jack put his hands on her waist and steadied her, the feeling of his hands upon her making her feel safe and secure, and drawing her somewhat out of her stupor.

"Thank you, Mr Butler, but we won't be requiring Dr MacMillan's assistance tonight" Jack replied gently, his voice low and confident as he turned towards the kindly butler.

"Everything's fine, Mr B" Phryne stated, her voice low and quiet and tinged with emotion. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Mr Butler looked upon her with a gentle, paternal expression and, although he remained unconvinced and very concerned for her, nodded slowly in response. "I really am very sorry that I woke you" she added, her voice become husky and choked as she spoke.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" Mr Butler assured her confidently. "If either of you require anything please let me know" he encouraged. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack replied, stroking Phryne's waist and the side of her belly as he spoke. Mr Butler nodded once, wished them both goodnight and silently left the room, closing the door behind him. Phryne then promptly burst into tears.

Phryne, who was still deeply affected by her nightmare, felt embarrassed and overwhelmed by the experience and the events that followed, and placed her hand over her eyes as she cried in frustration. Jack responded quickly to her, drawing his hands from her waist and belly to her back and pulling her gently towards him. He relieved her of the glass she was holding and set it down upon his bedside table, before wrapping his arms around her. Phryne choked on a sob and tensed for a moment, before relaxing into his arms and allowing him to hold her. Jack drew his hands up her back and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest and she cried quietly. As he held her against him, her belly was pressed against his abdomen, and he could feel the strong movements of their child against his own skin. The baby, although still excitable, was considerably calmer than it had been before. But given how upset Phryne had been, the nightmare she had clearly experienced must have been incredibly distressing, and had had a profound effect on both her and the baby.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, rubbing her back as he whispered words of comfort and reassurance into her ear. Her breath hitched. "I'm here, it's alright" he assured her kindly, as he held her in his arms. "I'm here."

Phryne sniffed and inhaled a shaken breath, before leaning slowly back from his embrace. Jack reluctantly lowered his hands down her body and rested them supportively on her hips, as she looked up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Sorry" Phryne said simply, her voice low and quiet and husky with emotion.

Jack met her gaze and the fear he saw in her eyes, as well as the sadness and uncertainty in her voice, caused something inside him to shatter. He leaned forward slightly, cradling her head with his right hand and drawing her closer, before placing a single, lingering kiss upon her forehead.

"Please stop apologising" he asked quietly, his voice low and gentle and kind, as he whispered the words against her skin.

Phryne felt her lip tremble and her breath hitch in response to Jack's kindness, which she absolutely did not deserve. As well as being frightened and affected by the aftermath of her nightmare, she felt guilty and embarrassed and utterly mortified at her conduct afterwards. She'd worried Jack and Mr Butler, the latter of whom she'd woken from his well-earned sleep, due to her antics. She was utterly mortified; she'd behaved like a child. She thought she'd calmed herself when Mr Butler entered, but something about the kindness in his voice and eyes caused her guilt and worry to increase exponentially, and she had broken down again as she'd felt so overwhelmed. She was trying to calm herself and think clearly, and was assisted greatly in this regard by Jack, who was talking to her soothingly as he held her in his arms, the sound of his voice and the feeling of his hands upon her body bringing her bask from the brink of terror. But the memories of her nightmare were so strong and so vivid that she found herself utterly unable to escape them, and they kept luring her back into what seemed to her to be a perpetual state of despair. Murdoch Foyle's voice and even his presence had felt so real and so near, and she found that she could almost smell the musk and incense of the room beneath the university which had almost been her crypt. And the vision of her baby swaddled in that bloodied blanket as he carried it away screaming was not something she would ever forget.

Phryne held onto to Jack tighter, and felt his own arms draw her closer into his protective embrace. She felt relief and comfort flood her, and for a moment they overwhelmed her all of her fears concerning her nightmare. As she clung to Jack, she remembered his words to her from a few minutes ago, when he assured her that it wasn't real, and promised that no one would take the baby. And as she leaned into his protective embrace, and felt the comfort and strength of his presence and the intensity of his conviction, she believed him.

Phryne inhaled deeply and released a long breath, before slowly opening her eyes and leaning back slightly in Jack's arms. She looked up at him and found herself staring into his kind, concerned eyes as he placed his hands on her waist, resting his palms against her rounded belly. She swallowed hard and took a moment to collect herself before speaking.

"Thank you" Phryne said simply, her voice humble and quiet, as she offered Jack a small smile. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding almost imperceptibly in response.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Phryne nodded slowly.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare" Phryne stated, her voice low and quiet and almost resembling her own. "It was nothing" she lied. Jack, who had heard her cry out, seen the fear in her eyes as she'd begged him not to let 'him' take the baby, and held her as she'd clung to him and cried, knew that it was absolutely not 'nothing'.

"It wasn't nothing" Jack replied gently. Phryne swallowed hard and stared at him with uncertain eyes. "Whatever it was clearly frightened you very much" he said sympathetically. "It must have seemed very real" he prompted. Phryne remained silent as she considered him for a moment, before lowering her eyes from his.

"You must think I'm mad" Phryne said quietly. She was trying to seem calm, but there was fear in her tone.

"No" Jack responded promptly, his voice low and confident.

"Waking up screaming in the middle of the night and then crying in your arms like a child" Phryne continued.

"You're not mad" Jack said, his voice firm but kind. "I didn't think for a moment that you were" he added, his words and his tone prompting Phryne to look up at him and meet his gaze. "I think you experienced something unspeakably terrifying in your nightmare and it frightened you into waking" he explained tentatively. "Something which is capable of making you that afraid is not 'nothing' and it certainly doesn't mean that you're mad" he soothed. "But whatever it was that you dreamed of has clearly upset you very much, and it's upset the baby too" he said gently, as he placed his palm against her belly, where their child was kicking and moving frantically inside her. He watched as her bottom lip quivered, and she inhaled sharply in an attempt to calm herself. "And I don't want either of you to feel frightened or upset" he explained, his voice confident and kind. Phryne cradled her belly protectively with her right arm. "Can you tell me what happened?" Jack asked.

Phryne considered Jack's request for a moment, as memories of Janey – their childhood, her voice and smile, then suddenly lying in her grave – melded with memories of her nightmare, with Foyle walking confidently across the stage with her baby in his arms, swaddled in a bloody blanket and screaming, as he proclaimed the child to be his 'fourth goddess'. Phryne felt her stomach tighten and her eyes well up once more as she considered the nightmare, but the feeling of the baby moving and kicking inside her as Jack held her somehow managed to break through her terror, and she found herself speaking before she realised that her mind had even formed the terrifying words.

"I dreamt that Murdoch Foyle came back and took our baby" Phryne admitted, unable to meet Jack's gaze as she spoke. Jack, who had suspected as much, remained silent and ran his hand soothingly up her side, listening attentively as she spoke. "He said our child was his fourth goddess" she added, her tone low and heavy with emotion. "There was blood on the blanket and the baby was screaming and I couldn't reach it, I couldn't stop him-"

"Phryne" Jack said, as she spoke quickly and without breath, her voice and tone conveying her terror. Jack found his heart aching at the terror she must have experienced at such a nightmare; losing Janey to that man had caused her several lifetimes worth of pain and guilt, and the prospect of him taking her child too must have been too unbearable for words. He placed his hands on her waist and looked at her face. "Look at me" he encouraged, his voice kind and soothing, and prompting her to look up and meet his gaze. "I promise you, that isn't going to happen" he stated, speaking slowly and clearly as he addressed her. "No one is going to take our baby" he assured her, his voice confident but kind. "Murdoch Foyle is dead, Phryne" he said gently. "I watched his execution and I saw him die" he said gently, not wishing to distress her further, and certainly not wanting to make her relive those events.

Jack found himself remembering the events from over two years ago, when he'd insisted upon attending the execution so that he could categorically assure Phryne that the monster was truly gone. He felt it was the only way to ensure that she was not haunted by her fears that he had somehow escaped the gallows, and cheated death like he had done before. He remembered coming to see her immediately afterwards, explaining what he'd done and assuring her that Murdoch Foyle would never walk the earth again, and was now incapable of harming another child, or her. Phryne knew the scheduled date of his execution, but hadn't known that Jack had intended to go, and when he advised her that he had done she found that she knew why almost immediately. Phryne had broken down in tears due to her grief and her guilt, and Jack had held her in the parlour as she cried, and provided her with similar reassurances to the ones he was currently giving her. She believed him then, too.

"I know" Phryne replied quietly, her voice low and husky from emotion. "But it felt so real" she said, looking up at him and meeting his gaze as she spoke. "I can still hear the baby crying" she admitted, as the haunting sound echoed in her mind, renewing her feelings of guilt and powerlessness.

"The baby's not crying, and it's not with him, it never will be" Jack assured her, his voice kind and clear and somehow managing to break through her fear. Phryne felt Jack's palm on her belly as his fingers splaying out across the rounded expanse of her skin. "The baby is here and it is safe" he stated, speaking slowly and confidently as Phryne held his gaze. "Nobody is going to take our child from us" he assured her.

Phryne found herself nodding instinctively at Jack's words, the logic of which was reaching her through her previously terror-filled haze. She knew he was right, and that what he was saying was logical and correct. But she also knew how real that nightmare had been, how terrifying and how vivid. She could still smell the blood and sulphur and hear Foyle's voice as he cradled their baby. She inhaled sharply and forced the memory aside.

"Yes, I know" Phryne replied quietly, as Jack's words echoed in her mind, blocking out Foyle's. "I'm sorry, it just seemed so real" she explained. Jack clasped her free hand with his own and she met his gaze.

"I know" Jack assured her, his words low and gentle. "But I promise you it wasn't" he added, Phryne nodded in agreement and offered him a weak, tired smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively.

Phryne's instinctive response was 'no', but as she looked into Jack's eyes and saw that kind and calm unwavering patience that defined him, she found the word escaping her completely. She found herself remembering the conversations she'd had with Jack about Foyle and Janey, her confliction over how to handle matters, and her uncertainty as to her own abilities. He'd listened and comforted and given the kind of practical, logical advice that she was unable to give to herself in her state of heightened emotions and fear. And he had been right. Every single time. And so instead of politely declining his kind offer to listen and to help her once more, she nodded firmly in response.

"Yes" Phryne replied promptly. "I think I would" she added, her voice choking slightly as she spoke. Jack nodded slowly in agreement and squeezed her hand reassuringly, as he remained seated on the bed in front of her, and listen as she started to speak.

Phryne and Jack sat together for a short while as Phryne recounted her nightmare, which she did slowly and tentatively at first, before gaining confidence as she spoke, and detaching herself from the emotions and fears associated with her words as she spoke. Jack listened in a respectful silence, nodding in acknowledgement and squeezing her hand reassuringly when she struggled to speak. His presence was, as always, of immeasurable comfort to her, and provided her with the comfort and confidence she so desperately needed. After she had disclosed all of the details to Jack concerning her nightmare, Phryne found herself feeling less terrified of it than she had been, as the act of describing it, combined with Jack's words of reassurance about the fate of Murdoch Foyle, soothed her frayed nerves. But she was still haunted by the memory of his face and voice, and the image of her baby in his arms, crying. However, the strong and excitable movements of her baby in her belly provided her with an immeasurable source of comfort, as did Jack's words to her once she had finished talking.

"I know it felt very real" Jack began gently, prompting her to swallow hard and meet his gaze. "But I promise you it wasn't" he assured her. "After what happened to Janey, it's understandable that you would be worried about something similar happening to the baby. But it won't" he stated with conviction. "Dr MacMillan advised us that nightmares were common during this stage of pregnancy which, combined with the nature of the production you saw with Jane last night, might explain why this happened" he explained. "But it wasn't real" he reassured her. "Though I appreciate that doesn't make it any less frightening" he said gently. Phryne offered him a small, embarrassed smile and nodded slightly in agreement. "Phryne" Jack said gently, his voice warm and compelling. She looked up at him immediately. "I am not going to let anyone hurt you or our baby" he stated with conviction, his words kind and assured. "I promise" he added. Phryne's expression softened and she squeezed his hand in response.

"I know" Phryne replied gently. "I'm not going to let it happen either" she added, her voice sounding more confident than it had done all night. Jack nodded in response and ran his hand across her belly, feeling the baby kicking his palm soundly as he did so. Phryne smiled.

"I think someone else agrees with you" Jack said warmly. Phryne met his gaze and her tired smile widened.

"So it would seem" she stated with affection, as she rested her hand on the side of her rounded belly, which she rubbed tenderly. Jack watched her for a moment, and noticed how utterly exhausted she looked, and how much she was fighting it. Jack put his free hand on her side and stroked her back, prompting her to look back up at him with tired eyes.

"You're exhausted" Jack said gently. "I know you're scared, but you can go back to sleep" he assured her. "It's safe" he stated with conviction. "And I'll be right here" he said warmly.

Phryne stared at Jack with uncertain eyes for several moments, finding herself devoid of words to formulate her instinctive response into. Her initial thoughts were to refuse sleep, as she did not want to experience that nightmare again. But Jack's presence and his words, and the fact that she now felt considerably calmer after having discussed matters with him, drew her slowly away from this fear. But it was still there, even as a niggling doubt or reminder lurking in the back of her mind. And it terrified her. She needed some time to think.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Phryne said gently, offering Jack a small smile, before pushing her bedsheets aside. Jack nodded in understanding and watched as she walked across the room and into the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door behind her.

After visiting the bathroom, Phryne washed her hands and splashed some cold water across her face, which refreshed her slightly. She then dried her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror, taking in the tiredness in her eyes, the paleness of her skin, and the haunted expression she still bore. Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled deeply to calm herself, just as the baby began to settle inside her, it's previously excitable movements decreasing in strength and frequency. She placed her hand tenderly on the side of her belly, as the baby stirred gently inside her, moving lazily inside her belly. A warm smile played on her lips and relief flooded her as the baby began to relax and fall asleep once more. The fact that she had caused it to become distressed due to her nightmare (and reaction to it) filled her with guilt. But the nightmare was over, and although her fear still remained, the baby was calm and relaxed. And that was all that mattered. Phryne found herself empowered by this knowledge, and walked back into the bedroom feeling much more confident than she had been when she left it. And when she stepped inside and looked around, she relaxed further still.

Whilst she had been in the bathroom Jack, who had been sat on the bed with her fully clothed, had changed into his blue silk pyjamas and turned off the main light, switching on the bedside lamps instead. The room was considerably darker than it had been before, with the bedside lamps providing a dim but comforting light. Phryne felt herself relax considerably, as the exhaustion she had been experiencing increased as she stepped into the room, her tiredness overwhelming her and making her entire body feel heavy. Jack looked up at her with a comforting smile as he walked towards her, and she watched as he reached her, putting his hand on the side of her belly. His expression softened.

"Come to bed" Jack encouraged, his voice gentle and warm. "It's alright" he assured her, sensing her anxiety. Despite Phryne's initial doubts and reluctance to go back to bed, her body ached for sleep, and she found herself leaning into his touch instinctively. She looked up into his eyes and found him watching her with warmth and sincerity, and she nodded automatically in response, walking towards the bed with Jack before she had a chance to change her mind.

Jack moved the bedsheets aside and Phryne got in, drawing the bedsheets back up over herself as Jack got into bed and moved towards her. By the time she'd got into a comfortable position lying on her left side and facing him, Jack had got into a position mirroring her own. Phryne felt his thighs against hers, and she tentatively stroked his legs with her foot, before coaxing her leg between his own and hooking her calf around the back of his thigh. Jack wrapped his arms around Phryne and drew her close, prompting her to place her right arm around his waist and snuggle into his chest. She felt herself relaxing against

"I don't want to sleep" Phryne slurred tiredly, as her eyes already began to close.

"I know" Jack replied gently, stroking her back as he felt her relax into him. "You don't have to if you don't want to" he assured her; although she was reluctant to allow herself to rest, it appeared that her body was making the decision for. "Just try and relax" he soothed, as he held her close. Phryne hummed tiredly and nuzzled against him, as her heavy eyelids closed once more, and her body quickly succumbed to sleep.

Jack held her for a few moments and listened to Phryne's deep and rhythmic breathing, as her heart beat steadily against his chest. He stroked her back soothingly as she slept, before drawing his hand over her waist and towards her belly, where he felt their baby move and kick gently beneath his palm, before joining its mother in slumber. Jack placed a tender kiss upon Phryne's forehead and rested his head against hers, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall asleep beside her, their bodies cast in the gentle yellow lamp light.

Phryne slept soundly for the next three and a half hours, enjoying a deep and dreamless sleep from which she was undisturbed by nightmares or by thoughts, and lay perfectly contented in Jack's arms. And had it not been for the sudden assault upon her bladder by her excitable baby, Phryne may have slept for longer, but the firm kicks and increasing discomfort prompted her to rise shortly after eight o'clock, and remove herself reluctantly from Jack's embrace as she made her way quickly towards the bathroom.

After tending to the emergent situation, Phryne checked the time on one of her wrist watches which she had abandoned in the bathroom, and was surprised to find that it was already ten-past eight; she calculated that she had slept for a further three and a half hours after her nightmare, though she still felt rather tired and in desperate need of further sleep. Although it was tempting to head back into the room and snuggle up with Jack, this weekend was not about her, it was about Jane. And the auction she was due to attend to secure the painting for the baby's nursery was due to start in just over an hour! Jane, who had always been a deep sleeper but an early riser, would be waking soon, and she had been so excited about the weekend they had planned together, which they both agreed was long overdue. And despite the fact that her sleep had been interrupted, she had had a total of eight hours rest, which was plenty. She could sleep later.

Phryne, who was satisfied with this conclusion despite her body's protests, promptly walked towards the shower and turned on the hot water, before shedding her nightdress and placing her hand beneath it as it quickly warmed up. She didn't have much time to spare, and hopefully a nice, hot shower would restore her somewhat, and cleanse both her body and her mind of the events which had occurred during the night. Events which, despite her own attempts to suppress them, were still playing on her mind.

After a brief but refreshing shower, Phryne quickly dried herself and wrapped her favourite black robe with colourful embroidery around her, securing it around the top of her rounded belly before heading back into the bedroom. She crept cautiously into the room, mindful of waking Jack, who she was conscious had worked a double-shift and then had to deal with her hysterics upon his return home. He was lying very much as she had left him, resting on his right side facing her, with his arm outstretched over the now vacant side of the bed which she had so recently occupied, and which she yearned to go to again. Indeed, she found herself experiencing an almost magnetic pull towards him and the bed, but her mind reminded her treacherous body that now was not the time. Instead, she walked slowly towards her dressing room, which she opened quietly, closing the door with a gentle click before turning the light on.

Phryne emerged from her dressing room a minute or so later with her garments for the day, which she carried across the room and towards her dressing table. She had selected her favourite lilac cotton drop-waist shift dress, which was so sinfully comfortable and accommodating of her growing size that it was fast becoming a firm favourite. As she laid it down upon her window seat she smiled at the knowledge that she had purchased the dress from a department store. Madame would be outraged if she found out. Not that she would, of course. Phryne dispelled the thought from her mind as she laid down her undergarments, purple and white patterned scarf, purple glace kid heels and white cloche, coat and handbag, which would accompany the outfit. She cast her eyes across the items before her and, satisfied that she had not forgot anything, sat down in the chair in front of her dressing table and looked at her reflection. She stared into her eyes, took a deep breath, and defiantly looked past the haunted weariness her eyes bore, and reached for her hairbrush. Murdoch Foyle had seared his immortal mark upon her past, but he would not take her present, and he certainly wouldn't lay a claim to her future. Emboldened by her decision, Phryne stared back at her reflection in the mirror, laid her hand gently down upon her belly where her baby was wriggling and stirring beneath her palm, and smiled.

At half-past eight, Phryne had brushed her hair and applied her make-up, and had just puckered her lips to check her lipstick when she heard Jack stir in the bed beside her. She sat up straight in her chair and clicked the lid onto the lipstick, resting it upon the dressing table just as she turned towards Jack, whose eyes were slowly open, his gaze drifting up towards her instinctively.

"Phryne?" Jack asked tiredly, his voice low and husky from sleep. It was incredibly alluring.

"Good morning, Jack" Phryne responded gently, as Jack pushed himself up in bed and looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, running his hand through his hair as he looked up at her, his eyes bright and alert, despite the fact that he'd barely had four hours' sleep.

"Of course" Phryne replied promptly, as her eyes met his. Jack considered her for a few moments before responding.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A little after eight-thirty" she advised him. Phryne watched as concern filled Jack's eyes and expression.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" Jack suggested, his voice low and kind. Phryne offered him a small smile.

"That is a _very_ tempting offer, Jack, and one which I would love to accept" Phryne responded, "but Jane and I have plans this morning" she explained, "and the auction we're due to attend starts in less than an hour" she advised.

Jack watched her for a few moments, as memories of the conversation they'd had concerning her plans for the day returned to him. He watched her with a concerned expression as his eyes drifted across her face; although she didn't look as pale or as frightened and upset as she did the night before, her eyes betrayed the tiredness she felt, a tiredness which make-up alone could not conceal. A tiredness which he knew she would deny.

"You're still tired, Phryne" Jack began tentatively. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep and go into the city with Jane this afternoon?" he suggested. Phryne smiled gently at him and her expression softened.

"I'm fine, Jack. Really" Phryne assured him. "I'd slept for several hours before my…" she began, faltering as she struggled for the right words, "before I woke up in the middle of the night" she added. "And I slept soundly afterwards which, combined with my morning shower, has made me feel really quite refreshed" she assured him, her own smile widening as she spoke. But Jack knew her too well to be fooled by such assurances, and he saw through her placations almost immediately. He was still gazing into her eyes. "And I need to attend the auction" she explained.

"I'll go to the auction" Jack said, sitting up straight against the headboard, and moving the bedsheets aside as he attempted to get out of bed. Phryne placed her hand over his and met his gaze.

"You'll do no such thing" Phryne said gently. "You've had considerably less sleep than I have, you're the one who is exhausted and needs to rest" she stated firmly. Jack was about to protest when she interceded. "I will rest this afternoon when Jane and I return from shopping, before we go out for dinner together" she assured him. "The table's booked for seven, Jane and I should be back in the early afternoon, giving me plenty of time to rest" she explained. Jack considered her words for a few moments and, although still visibly concerned, appeared to be somewhat reassured by them. "Jack, I wouldn't be going out if I didn't feel well enough to. You know that" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know" Jack replied quietly, as he turned her hand over in his and squeezed it tightly. "Please don't overdo it" he added.

"I won't" Phryne assured him, squeezing back. "The only thing that will be pushed too far today will be my bids on that painting" she said with a small smile. Jack smiled politely and nodded. "Go back to sleep" she encouraged.

"I thought that was my line" Jack replied lightly. Phryne chuckled in response and leaned forward, kissing him soundly on the lips in order to silence any further protests. She hummed contently at the kiss she wished would last longer, and mourned the loss of him the moments their lips parted.

"I'll be back before you know it" Phryne assured him. "With our painting" she added.

"Our painting?" Jack questioned.

"Well, technically it will be our child's, but for the moment it is ours" she advised him, stroking his nose with her own and smiling. Jack met her mischievous gaze and smiled.

"At the moment, it belongs to the person selling it at the auction" Jack corrected.

"Details, details" Phryne responded, waving a dismissive hand as she spoke. Jack smiled gently at her and laced his fingers through hers.

"And you're sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jack asked. Phryne smiled gratefully in response and was about to decline when he spoke again. "Or Dorothy?" he suggested. He just wanted someone to go with her.

"Dorothy has a doctor's appointment at one o'clock, and I've given her the rest of the afternoon off" Phryne advised him. "And you have worked a double shift, dealt with me, and had even less sleep than I have" she stated. Jack met her gaze with a confident expression.

"I often work double-shifts, I didn't 'deal' with you, and I am perfectly awake" Jack assured her confidently. Phryne's expression softened and she leaned forward again, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek.

"Such a gentleman, Jack Robinson" Phryne said gently. Jack felt his heart flutter as her warm breath drifted across his skin, and his senses were flooded with the scent of her white rose hand lotion and French perfume. His thoughts were distracted by Phryne, who leaned back slightly and met his gaze. "But I am quite alright" she assured him confidently. Jack squeezed her hand gently.

"But if at any point today you find that you aren't" Jack began, "please come home" he gently requested. Phryne held his gaze for a moment and considered his words, before nodding slowly in response.

"Of course" she assured him warmly, before raising his hand to her lips and kissing it, branding him with her lipstick. "Now go back to sleep" she encouraged, as she laid his hand back down on the bed and rose from her chair, making her way towards the window seat as she did so.

Jack leaned back against the pillows and watched Phryne lay her garments over her chair in order of assembly, in her usual quick and organised fashion. He watched her draw the material of the lilac dress towards her, and laying a purple and white patterned scarf beside it and smiling satisfactorily at the garments, before sleep claimed him once more.

After having a brief but ultimately victorious battle with her stockings (which she was finding increasingly difficult to put on as her pregnancy progressed and her size increased), Phryne descended the staircase wearing her chosen garments, the lilac material of the dress draping elegantly over her rounded middle. Phryne could hear the sound of chatter in the dining room, and entered it with a smile and a bright expression, which betrayed none of her remaining anxieties following the events of the night, which she did not wish to reveal to the otherwise oblivious Jane. As soon as she stepped into the room her eyes drifted across her ward, who was sitting on the far right dressed in a pink and white crepe de chine dress, and was talking animatedly to Mr Butler, who was standing beside her and loading her plate up with fried bacon. The scent was divine.

"Good morning" Phryne said brightly, as she breezed into the room. As Mr Butler looked up at her, Phryne detected a distinct note of concern in his eyes, which drifted quickly across her. But she was seated opposite Jane before he could comment, and the young girl addressed her warmly with such haste that Mr Butler scarcely had time to utter his usual 'good morning, Miss', to which she responded to with a reassuring smile.

"Miss, I was just reading the catalogue you let me borrow for the auction this morning" Jane advised her guardian, whose plate was being generously laden with bacon and scrambled eggs, as the toast tray was pushed surreptitiously towards her.

"Oh yes?" Phryne encouraged, as she thanked Mr Butler and picked up a slice of toast, which she began to butter liberally. She really was famished.

"They have some very interesting scientific items for sale – including a late-nineteenth century microscope designed by Henry Crouch!" she excitedly announced. Phryne smiled at her enthusiasm. "I've only ever read about one, I've never seen one up close."

"Well, perhaps today you will buy one" Phryne responded. "As we've discussed, Jane. I place no limits on the items I buy you in relation to your education, be they books or microscopes" she stated. "If you want it, we'll bid on it" she stated. "I'm sure Jack would be delighted to assist you with it" she mused, knowing Jack's profound (but often hidden) interest in the sciences. Jane smiled and thanked Phryne, before returning her attentions to the catalogue just as Dot entered the room.

From the look Dot gave her and the amount of sugar she placed in her tea, Phryne quickly judged that her companion had been fully appraised of the events from the night before, and was quite clearly concerned about her. After Jane had finished her breakfast and was excused to find her coat (which she suspected was hiding somewhere in the depths of her wardrobe), Dot sat down beside Phryne and looked up at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively, her doe-eyed gaze fixed upon Phryne's own. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gently.

"Of course, Dot" Phryne responded kindly. "It was a bad dream that woke me, nothing more" she assured her. Dot watched her for a moment and considered her before nodding in response. "I am quite alright" she stated, repeating her earlier words to Jack. Dot looked a little nervous.

"Would you like me to come with you and Miss Jane this morning?" Dot offered generously. "I can reschedule my appointment and-"

"You will do no such thing" Phryne stated, taking her hand. "Your wellbeing is far more important than any shopping trip" she assured her. Dot blushed slightly and lowered her gaze from Miss Phryne's. The appointment she had scheduled with her doctor was concerning the fact that she and Hugh were yet to conceive a child, which was something that had been playing heavily upon her mind. After finding her upset in the kitchen one morning last week, Phryne had encouraged her to confide in her, and had subsequently ensured that she book an appointment with her physician to put her mind at rest. Phryne had offered to arrange an appointment for her to see Mac, but Dot wished to see her own physician first.

"It's not urgent, Miss. I can always-"

"No" Phryne interceded, her voice kind but firm. "No, this is important, Dot" she explained, offering her a small smile as she spoke. "And I am fine" she assured her. Dot considered her for a moment before nodding in response. She certainly looked perfectly well, though perhaps a little tired.

"Yes, Miss" Dot replied, smiling uncertainly as she spoke. Phryne gave her companion's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"And you will be fine too" Phryne stated with conviction, her words confident and kind. Dot offered her a small smile just as Jane ran quickly down the steps. "Are you ready, darling?" Phryne asked, as the young woman stepped into the dining room once more, wearing her dusky rose coat, hat and shoes, and a warm smile.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane responded, prompting Phryne to rise from her seat and walk towards her, picking up the auctioneer's catalogue as she did so.

"Then let's go" Phryne suggested, stroking Jane's long, chestnut locks before cupping her cheek and smiling. "I'll see you this afternoon, Dot" she added kindly to her companion, before following Jane out of the room and into the hallway.

After a brief drive into the city, Phryne and Jane walked into the auction room shortly after quarter past nine, and looked around with interest at the people and items which were displayed before them. The room itself was large and square, with whitewashed walls and a copper-coloured tiled floor which reminded Jane very much of a book she had once read on ancient Greek architecture. The walls were adorned with various pieces of art, which appeared resplendent against their modest background, and the mingled scents of beeswax polish and paper hung heavily in the air. There was a podium in the centre of the back of the room with a large table either side, which was filled with various wares which Phryne quickly recognised from the catalogue. There were sounds of general bustle and chatter as people talked amongst themselves, pointed to various exhibits and found themselves seats. Phryne led Jane towards the front row, indicating towards a seat to the far left hand side, which provided her with a perfect view of the microscope she had been eyeing so keenly, and which Phryne was determined to buy for her. As Jane sat down in her seat, Phryne sat down beside her in a regrettably hard seat, which did not prevent her from smiling politely at an older woman with a magnificent hat and very bored looking husband, who had nodded towards her in acknowledgement. Phryne shifted uncomfortably in her seat and frowned slightly in discomfort, just as a member of staff approached her and handed her an auctioneer's guide. She smiled and thanked him sincerely as she accepted it, before skimming through the familiar booklet and finding the picture of the painting entitled 'Flowers in a Vase with Two Doves' by Francois Lepage, which she had fallen in love with. She stifled a yawn with her gloved hand, marked the page in question by bending over the corner, and looked up towards the podium with a renewed sense of determination.

Jane, who had never been to an auction before, had been fully apprised of the customs on the journey over, and now felt quite confident that she understood how everything worked. She lifted her head from the auctioneer's catalogue as Phryne watched the elderly auctioneer take up his place behind the podium, which he hammered three times with his gavel, startling Jane out of her reverie, and announcing the beginning of the auction.

The auction passed in a quick and well-ordered fashion with thanks to the experienced auctioneer, who was clearly an old hand. Within the first twenty minutes of the auction, the microscope which Jane had coveted was brought to the attention of the bidders, and Phryne swore that Jane almost salivated in response. Despite some stiff competition from an elderly gentleman whose monocle and leather-bound books betrayed his profession as a professor, Phryne managed to secure the item for Jane for far less than she had intended on paying. Jane had gripped her hand tightly and beamed at her, thanking her in an excited whisper, and almost rising from her seat. Phryne smiled once more at her enthusiasm, and could almost see Jane's inner thoughts forming in relation to what she could examine beneath the microscope, as the next lot in the auction was announced; which was a regrettably-designed ivory fairy ornament which the lady next to Phryne had clearly taken a liking to, much to her husband's evident disdain, which increased tenfold when he began his (her) bidding.

Phryne and Jane sat through the next half an hour of the auction without bidding on a single item, as nothing else brought before them took either of their fancies. As time wore on, Phryne found herself becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the hard-backed chair she was currently being tortured in, and found herself wondering absently if the same barbarians who had made them also supplied City South Police Station with their own furniture; a hypothesis she quickly decided was almost certainly accurate. And when the lot she had been waiting for – Lepage's 'Flowers in a Vase with Two Doves' – was carried to the front of the room by two men in grey suits, she found herself flooded with relief. It was one of the final lots of the day, meaning that the saga was almost over, and she would be able to leave soon; which would be most opportune, as she was becoming acutely aware of her rather pressing need to attend the ladies' room.

The bidding was opened at fifty pounds, which Phryne considered to be purely criminal, so she had no issue with raising it almost instantly to one hundred: and neither, as it happened, did her bladder. After waging war with another bidder several rows back (a shrill-voiced woman who seemed to relish every opportunity to shout), Phryne found her frustration (as well as her need to attend the facilities) increasing exponentially, prompting her to raise the bid from the present £210 to £300, in a desperate attempt to silence the shrill woman at the back, and expedite matters so she could leave quickly. She was just grateful that her baby was slumbering at present, and was not mounting another one of its frequent assaults upon her bladder, as this would be most unfortunately timed. Unfortunately for Phryne, the shrill woman in the back proudly called out her bid of £320, which caused her to groan inwardly, before rising it to £350. There was silence for several moments, and Phryne almost believed she had won the bid, before the shrill voice announced £360. Phryne sighed almost audibly, made an offer of £400, and felt relief flood her as the shrill woman was finally silenced. The gavel went down, she was announced the winner of the bid, and she smiled gratefully at the auctioneer, who was already moving onto a china seat set dating back to the late eighteenth century, which the impressive-hat-lady sitting beside her was clearly coveting. Phryne, who could no longer ignore the matter of her bladder, turned towards Jane.

"I'll just be a moment" she whispered quietly, before rising from her seat and walking down the side of the room and towards the door leading to the facilities. She could feel the eyes of the Shrill-Voiced-Woman burning holes into her with each step.

After Phryne had attended the facilities she walked towards the sink and washed her hands, stifling a yawn with her soapy palm as she did so, before attempting to shake herself of all remnants of tiredness. She quickly rinsed and dried her hands, before touching up her lipstick and smoothing down her hair, and then leaving the room to re-join Jane, who was still smiling over their victory with the microscope.

As the auction ended just after eleven o'clock, Phryne looked up at Jane and smiled at her, watching as the young woman rose excitedly from her seat and turned towards the desk to the far left, where people who had made successful bids were heading towards in order to pay and claim their treasures. Phryne drew her coat around her and rose quickly from her seat, which, she had not realised, was a rather regrettable decision to make.

As soon as Phryne rose from her seat, she felt overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness, which was so strong she almost fell back down again. Instead Phryne, who felt rather unsteady and flushed with heat, froze on the spot as her limbs felt heavy. It was only when the older woman with the impressive hat standing beside her laid her hand upon her arm that she was drawn out of her stupor, and turned towards her with a look of mingled confusion and embarrassment.

"Are you quite alright, my dear?" the woman asked with concern, her bright eyes drifting across hers. "Why don't you sit down?" she suggested, before Phryne could respond.

"Oh, no, thank you, I'm perfectly alright" Phryne responded warmly, offering the woman a disarming smile as she met her gaze. The lady was still holding onto her arm with a strong, stabilising hand. "I need to find my daughter…" she explained, turning towards Jane, who was standing at the back of the queue, and had just turned back to see where she was. Phryne forced a smile and gestured that she'd be one moment, before turning back towards the kindly lady beside her, who was speaking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the older woman asked gently, in a voice and manner which reminded Phryne very much of her aunt Prudence.

"Yes, perfectly. Sorry" Phryne said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment once more. "I just stood up too quickly, that's all. It's nothing" she explained. The older woman looked at her uncertainly for a few moments, before slowly releasing her hold on her arm and reaching into her bag, from which she removed a small brown paper bag.

"Barley sugars" the older woman proclaimed, as she handed the bag to Phryne. The lady detective accepted it instinctively. "You're looking rather pale. Take them" she encouraged, wrapping Phryne's fingers around the panic. Phryne smiled warmly at the woman and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. The older woman nodded and offered her a gentle smile.

"Look after yourself, my dear" she advised, fixing her with a stare that was very much Aunt Prudence. Phryne nodded and smiled instinctively in response, assuring the woman that she would and thanking her once more, and watching as she collected her bored-looking husband (who apparently had only one expression), and leading him across the room.

Phryne remained standing perfectly still for a moment, and took in a deep, calming breath, which she slowly released. She found herself experiencing a fresh wave of embarrassment as she considered the events of the past minute or so, and shook her head at her haste to rise, which had caused her to become dizzy. She kept forgetting the need to take her time with such matters, having never needed to do so in the past. But she was feeling much better now, and the dizziness had passed, which was a relief. She reached into the bag of barley sugars, placing a light yellow one in her mouth and tucking into her left cheek, before walking slowly across the hall and towards Jane, who was still brimming with excitement at the prospect of the microscope. Phryne joined her in the line, offered her a barley sugar, and found herself immediately drawn into a scientific discussion concerning the history of microscopes.

After having written a cheque for her purchases (including an additional fee to ensure the items were delivered that day) and providing her card, Phryne led Jane across the hall and towards the exit. They stepped out together into the warm and sunny morning street, and navigated their way through the dispersing crowds and towards the heart of the city, strolling arm in arm and chatting as they walked.

Phryne and Jane spent the first hour of shopping in their favourite local haunts, which included antiques stores, old fashioned and second-hand bookstores, and several small, independent stores which were too unique for description. During these initial ventures into the heart of Melbourne, Phryne bought several books for the baby, including a beautifully bound dark-purple covered book with gold lettering, which contained classic French lullabies and children's songs, which she read with interest for several minutes whilst Jane perused the books on science, of which she found five that she took a liking to, and proclaimed she would read over the weekend. After they had successfully pillaged the local bookstores, Phryne and Jane ventured into the antiques stores which lined the streets, which they could (and had previously) spent many hours exploring. Today, however, was not such a day, much to Phryne's regret; because as she stood in the second antiques store with Jane, who was examining a case of medical instruments dating back to the late eighteenth century, Phryne found herself feeling rather dizzy once more. She glanced towards her ward, who was staring intently at the instruments in question, and was handling them with the same respect and knowledge that Phryne had seen Mac use before. Not wishing to disturb or concern her, Phryne walked slowly towards an old mahogany piece of furniture which appeared to have been constructed from a church pew, and sat down upon it, which lessened her dizziness somewhat. She was feeling tired and a little nauseous, which she quickly attributed to hunger, prompting her to open her bag and reach for another barley sugar. She found herself feeling a little light-headed and tingly, which she hoped the sugar would quickly remedy, and she inhaled deeply as she pressed the sweet to the inside of her cheek, willing it to quickly work its magic.

As Phryne did so, she felt her sleepy baby begin to stir inside her once more, kicking and moving as it often did at this time, to remind her of the fact that it was lunch time, and that the imminent consumption of food would be very much appreciated. Phryne smiled gently and breathed through her mild dizziness once more, loosening her scarf as she found herself feeling rather warm, and stuffing the silk garment into her handbag. She then rested her hand on her belly and felt the baby kick against her palm, as it persisted in its attempts to remind her of the fact that it was lunch time. Although Phryne did not feel particularly hungry, she knew that she had not eaten much that morning, and her current level of dizziness indicated that she was in need of nourishment. And she certainly felt a strong need to sit down. Phryne looked up towards Jane, who was now standing at the counter and talking to the kindly proprietor, as she purchased the set of medical instruments. Phryne inhaled deeply once more and cautiously rose from her seat, before walking slowly towards her ward, who was laughing at something the older man had said, and was holding her new package in the same protective manner Phryne's hand was resting upon her rounded belly. The lady detective smiled gently at her private comparison, before standing just behind Jane, and releasing a low breath. She still felt quite warm and a little light-headed.

"Jane" Phryne said gently, prompting the young woman to turn towards her expectantly. "I know it's a little early, but would you care to have lunch?" she asked. Jane, who knew that it was only just after twelve, was also aware (due to her increased reading on pregnancy after Miss Phryne's announcement) that expectant mothers should eat regularly and rest frequently, so she smiled and nodded immediately in response.

"That would be lovely, Miss Phryne" Jane smiled, linking her arm through her guardian's, which Phryne found to be somewhat of a relief. "Where would you like to go?" she asked, as they walked together across the antiques store and towards the front door.

Phryne and Jane walked to a nearby café, where they ordered a generous supply of sandwiches, scones, tea and cake, which they spent almost a full hour enjoying. Phryne decided to forgo her usual lemonade or lemon cordial in favour of hot tea, which she sugared heavily, and was relieved to find revived her considerably. Despite her initial lack of hunger, as soon as the food was brought towards her, she found herself feeling utterly famished; as did her baby, who began to kick her passionately. It was only after she had consumed four sandwiches, two scones, a cream cake and two and a half cups of tea that her hungry baby was finally sated, and desisted from waging war on her abdominal wall and fell asleep. Phryne placed her hand instinctively upon the side of her belly, over the last place she had felt the baby kick, as it slept soundly inside of her. Phryne and Jane sat together for a further fifteen minutes after devouring their feast, enjoying another cup of heavily sugared tea (Phryne) and a sarsaparilla (Jane) as they discussed their recent purchases. Jane was proudly showing Phryne a nineteenth-century textbook on human anatomy, which a stern-looking older woman dressed in a shocking shade of violet sitting at the next table seemed to take an exception to; indeed, if she had glared at the book any harder, Phryne suspected that it would have combusted. Phryne was about to politely change the subject for the benefit of the woman, when she fatally hissed to her husband that such books 'were not appropriate for girls! I mean _really_ ' which prompted Phryne to change course immediately, and instead of moving the subject on to the beautiful edition of _Frankenstein_ Jane had purchased, persisted on the current topic, and asked Jane several more questions concerning the text and anatomy. The woman managed to remain seated and eavesdrop for a few minutes more despite her disdain, but as soon as Phryne prompted a discussion concerning the _vena cava_ and circulatory system, the woman paled visibly and scoffed so loudly a nearby waitress turned towards her for fear she was had choked; it didn't do business any good to have patrons dying at the tables. Phryne smiled privately when the woman at the next table threw her money down on the table, gathered her belongings in a huff, and stalked out in disgust. Jane, however, was far too immersed in her new book to notice, as Phryne knew she would be.

As Phryne and Jane sat together at the table, Phryne found herself feeling rested and sated and, despite the general feeling of weariness which she had been experiencing consistently during the last four weeks of her pregnancy especially, felt generally well. Her dizziness had, it seemed, been appeased by her filling lunch, and she found herself feeling much recovered. She finished her tea and waited for Jane to finish her own drink and lay down her book, before checking the time (which was quarter-past one) and suggesting that they continue their shopping trip.

"Can we go to Mr Chesterfield's bookstore please, Miss?" Jane asked keenly. Phryne smiled as she laid down the money on the table to settle their account.

"Of course, darling" Phryne responded warmly, as she put her purse back in her bag and looked up at her ward with a smile. "We'll go there directly" she advised, before rising (slowly, this time, and with caution) from her seat, and finding herself feeling relieved that she was able to do so without issue. She then picked up her coat, pulled it on and smoothed it down gently, as she and Jane gathered their purchases and headed out of the café, thanking the kindly waitress who had been attending them (and for whom Phryne had left a generous tip) as they left.

Phryne and Jane made their way to Mr Chesterfield's establishment, which was only a few minutes' walk away from the café, and spent almost twenty minutes perusing the shelves with interest (each of them leaving with no less than half a dozen tomes each). They then made their way down the street towards the department stores, and Phryne made her ward laugh as she pressed her finger lightly to her lips as a feigned warning, whispered 'don't tell Madame' and ushered her inside.

Phryne encouraged Jane to explore the store and advise her if anything took her fancy. In the meantime, she occupied herself with searching through the two rails of maternity dresses, which she found to be in abundance in such establishments. In just a few minutes she had found no less than four dresses she liked, which were loose-fitting drop waist shift dresses made from blue chiffon, emerald green silk, black and white silk and purple velour. Her fingers drifted longingly down a fifth dress, another drop waist shift dress, but made from satin of a beautiful shade of cerise. Phryne drew the fabric between her fingers and found it feeling cool against her own skin which had, apparently, become rather warm in recent minutes. Phryne took in a deep breath and removed her chosen garments from the rack, before carrying them towards the counter and laying them down before a young blonde seamstress with crooked glasses and a bright smile. As the younger woman folded her new acquisitions neatly, Phryne's eyes drifted across the store to Jane, who was admiring a light blue day dress and its siblings in amber, rose pink and cream. She was touching them with a humble sense of longing which reminded Phryne very much of herself when she had just risen to wealth, and had been old enough to appreciate and fully understand her own fortune. It was the doubtful, questioning is-this-too-much-and-am-I-being-too-extravagant? demeanour which she recognised almost immediately. The dresses Jane was admiring, however, were simple but stylish, and as modest as was befitting her taste; indeed, she suspected that all four of Jane's dresses would cost less than two of her own. So it was without hesitation that Phryne sought to remedy her ward's confliction.

"Bring those four over Jane, darling" Phryne called, prompting her ward to turn around and look up at her in surprise, as she often did when she was caught admiring something that she would otherwise deny wanting, out of fear of appearing greedy. Phryne watched as Jane blushed.

"Oh, Miss Phryne, I was only-" Jane began, appearing embarrassed.

"The dresses, Jane" Phryne said kindly, her voice gentle but assured. "If I have to come over there and collect them myself, I might find more of them to buy you" she suggested.

Phryne's threat prompted Jane to quickly remove the four dresses from the shelf, much to the seamstress's amusement, and bring them to the counter, where a neat rectangular white box tied with a red ribbon held Phryne's own garments.

"These too, please" Phryne said kindly to the seamstress, who nodded in understanding and looked at Jane from over her glasses, offering the girl a warm smile.

"These dresses will suit you nicely, Miss" the young seamstress advised Jane. "Especially this amber one, it's a favourite of mine" she stated. "It'll really bring out your lovely eyes" she added. Jane blushed slightly and muttered her thanks, before stepping slightly closer to Phryne, who placed a gentle hand on her back.

The young seamstress, who sensed how nervous Jane was, made polite conversation about one of the books which was peeking out from the package she was holding, prompting a discussion between the two women, who were apparently kindred spirits when it came to love of the sciences. The seamstress (whose name was Annie) was telling Jane how the store belonged to her aunt, who had trained her as a seamstress, but her real passion was in science; she was due to start university in September.

As Phryne listened absently to the conversation, she found herself suddenly feeling rather hot and light-headed, prompting her to rest her left hand on the counter and lean against it, as she took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Thankfully, both of the younger women were too engaged in their conversation to notice the sudden shift in her demeanour, and by the time the dresses had been folded and Jane was in possession of a ribbon-tied rectangular package of her own, Phryne was handing over the money to pay for the dresses (which were as modestly priced as she knew they would be) and wearing a disarming smile which concealed her current feeling of dizziness, as well as her own rising concern surrounding it. She had initially attributed her dizziness to hunger and tiredness, but now that the former was sated and the latter was manageable, she found herself experiencing a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was not quite right. She felt rather warm, light-headed and was finding it difficult to concentrate, which caused her to feel panicked and suddenly overcome with emotion. She had attempted to remedy her light-headedness throughout the morning and early afternoon, and had been reasonably successful, until now. But as the feelings persisted and intensified, and the remedies at her disposal had been exhausted, Phryne found herself feeling both concerned and panicked, and uncertain of precisely what to do. The feeling of the baby stirring inside her at this point (possibly due to her anxiety) was most opportune, and caused relief to wash over her, despite the fact that she was feeling unwell. Although she did not wish to spoil her afternoon with Jane, she really wasn't feeling at all well, and had a strong urge to lie down. The heaviness in her arms reminded her that they had both purchased a considerable amount of items and could scarcely carry any more which, combined with Jane's modesty and dislike for spending Phryne's money, soothed her concerns that she would disappoint the young woman. But it was the memory of her promise to Jack earlier that morning that caused her to feel a renewed sense of guilt and confliction; she had assured him that she would come home directly if she felt unwell, but did this constitute unwell? Was this her body and her baby telling her that needed to return home and to rest? Or was it simply her exhaustion catching up with her?

"Miss Phryne?" came the voice of Jane, which was so imbued with concern that Phryne immediately snapped out of her trance, and found her ward looking up at her with bright eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, her eyes drifting across her face. "You're looking rather pale" she commented.

"I'm fine, darling" Phryne lied, forcing a smile as she spoke, so as not to concern Jane. The young seamstress was no longer behind the counter, and so they were quite alone. She was about to offer Jane further reassurance, when the memory of her promise to Jack returned to her, and her baby began to stir inside her. It was as though they were both conspiring to make the decision for her. And it was this notion, combined with the light-headedness she currently felt, that assured their united attempts were successful. Jane's intelligent eyes and unconvinced expression certainly helped matters, too. "I'm… feeling rather tired, that's all" Phryne confessed, which she found to be more trying than she had realised. Jane looked up at her with an understanding expression and nodded. "It's nothing, but I-"

"Let's go home" Jane suggested, her voice confident and assured, and punctuated with a small smile. Phryne's instincts were to protest, but her body firmly forbade her from doing so.

"Jane, I-"

"I think we've bought enough, Miss Phryne" Jane said kindly, as she turned her attentions toward the counter, and drew Phryne's package towards her. She stacked her own box of dresses on top of Phryne's and balanced them both under her arm, angling away from Phryne when she moved to take a box. "I can manage" she assured her warmly. "Let's go, Miss" she said gently, her kind eyes meeting her guardian's. "I'm quite tired too" she admitted. "Perhaps we could read together in the parlour?" she suggested. "Until my microscope arrives" she added with a smile.

Phryne met her kindly ward's eyes and found herself smiling warmly in response, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed gently, finding herself flooded with both relief and gratitude. "Thank you, Jane" she added warmly. Jane looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss" Jane replied sincerely, before standing beside her guardian and walking slowly with her across the room, holding the door open for her, and accompanying her down the street.

Phryne and Jane reached the car after a brief five minute walk, which came as quite a relief to Phryne, who was still feeling rather dizzy and really needed to sit down. When Phryne attempted to load her own items into the car, Jane promptly placed hers in the backseat and walked in front of Phryne, preventing her from doing so. She extended her arms and looked up at Phryne expectantly, which prompted the lady detective to surrender her purchases into her ward's arms, and watch as the younger woman stacked them neatly on the backseat. Phryne smiled gently at her and walked around the Hispano, opening her door and easing herself into the passenger seat, and finding herself feeling instantly calmed and comforted by the familiar sensation and scents of her beloved car. She took a deep breath and leaned back against the seat, feeling considerably better now she was off her feet, and started the engine just as Jane climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door behind her. The younger woman looked up at her guardian with an analytical expression, and Phryne reassured her by smiling at her warmly.

"So, tell me about your plans for your microscope" Phryne invited, as she steered the Hispano away from the pavement and into the road. Jane had already provided her with a veritable list of possibilities before she even reached the first set of traffic lights.

By the time Phryne pulled up outside their home in St Kilda, she was already well-versed on the differences between antique and modern microscopes, the distinguishing features between the two, and benefits and limitations of both. Jane's passion for science reminded Phryne of her own love of detection, and she found the younger woman's energy and enthusiasm contagious, and a most welcome distraction from how dizzy she had felt previously. A dizziness which, she found with the frustration which often accompanies such ironies, appeared to have disappeared almost completely now that she was home. Phryne internally scolded herself for cutting her shopping trip with Jane short unnecessarily, but decided not to focus on that matter, and instead occupied herself with easing herself out of the Hispano and assisting her ward to carry their possessions inside, which she strenuously objected to.

"Miss, I can take those, why don't you go inside?" Jane offered kindly, as Phryne picked up their boxes of dresses, which really were very light.

"They're barely a feather's weight, Jane" Phryne assured her. "And if we work together then neither of us will have to make two trips" she observed. Jane's shoulders fell and she stepped towards Phryne.

"I can ask Mr Butler-"

"It's fine, darling" Phryne assured her, placing her hand gently upon her cheek and smiling at her. "Now, if you carry those books inside and into the parlour, we can look through them again and decide where to begin" she stated, as they had already decided to embark on an afternoon reading marathon. Which Phryne was very much looking forward to. Jane, who recognised her defeat, nodded once in resignation, before disappearing quickly up the pathway and towards the house.

Phryne balanced her handbag on top of her parcels of clothing and walked slowly towards the path, closing the gate behind her and turning forward to face the house. As soon as Phryne had turned away from the gate and towards the house, she felt another sudden wave of dizziness overcome her, one which was so strong that she staggered slightly and stepped back a pace. Phryne released a long breath before inhaling deeply, standing up straight, and walking slowly towards the house, attempting to ignore the sickening feeling of confusion and concern which was rising within her.

 _What on earth is the matter with me?_ she wondered as she made her way up the path and towards the house.

As soon as Phryne stepped onto the porch behind Jane, the door was opened by Mr Butler, who smiled at both women warmly and held the door open for them. As Jane walked into the house she lost her grip on Phryne's bundle of books, which Mr Butler caught just before they reached the ground, earning words of gratitude and apology from Jane, and a gentle smile from Phryne.

"Some packages have been delivered for you from the Royal Auction House, Miss" Mr Butler advised Phryne as she stepped into the house. "They arrived about an hour ago, and I took the liberty of placing them in the parlour" he stated. Jane practically squealed with delight and hurried into the parlour with her books, as Ember darted out from the dining room and followed hot on her heels. Phryne smiled tiredly in response and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied sincerely. Mr Butler nodded in response, before lowering his eyes to the parcels in her arms.

"Might I assist you with those, Miss?" Mr Butler offered chivalrously.

"That's very kind of you, but I can manage" Phryne responded politely. "Besides, your own arms appear to be full at present" she added, offering him a charming smile. Mr Butler nodded gently in response and followed Jane into the parlour, carrying the books as he did so.

Phryne watched Mr Butler entered the parlour and was about to follow him, when the sound of familiar footsteps descending the staircase turned her attentions towards Jack, who had just stepped into the hallway. He was wearing dark grey trousers and a deep green jumper, which fitted him perfectly, highlighting the masculine contours of his body. Phryne smiled at him appreciatively and was about to issue him with such a complement, when she was prevented from doing so by the man himself, who walked quickly towards her and relieved her of her two (very light) packages.

"Allow me" Jack said gently, as he removed the packages from her arms. Phryne reached for her handbag and held onto it tightly as she met Jack's gaze. "Did you have a nice time?" Jack asked politely. "I see that you bought the painting" he observed. Phryne smiled and nodded just as Mr Butler left the parlour and headed into the dining room.

"I did" Phryne confirmed. Jack nodded. "Though if you're going to ask me how much I paid for it-"

"I think on this particular occasion, Miss Fisher, ignorance is indeed bliss" he responded, smirking slightly as he spoke. Phryne nodded in agreement and offered him a tired smile.

"A very wise decision, Jack" Phryne commended. "Now, come on. Let's go and see this new microscope of Jane's" she encouraged, as she led the way into the parlour. "I'm sure she'd appreciate the opinion of another science enthusiast" she said kindly, offering him a small smile as she led him into the parlour.

Phryne walked into the parlour and found Jane kneeling down beside the table, carefully cutting the string from the package which contained her microscope. Two large stacks of books were on the floor beside her, and Jack carried the boxes of dresses towards the chaise lounge, resting them carefully on the end of it.

Phryne took a few steps into the room and towards Jane, whom she was about to address, when she was once more struck with a sudden wave of dizziness, this time stronger than the one before. She felt suddenly very light-headed and tingly, and her limbs became heavy and her head began to spin. She was overcome with a sudden almost unbearable heat, and felt that her breathing was becoming deep, and her heart beat almost audible. The paralysing dizzy spell was so strong that it rendered her unable to move or to think, and she simply stood still on the spot, unable to process what was going on in the room, or that Jane was addressing her. She heard the sound of her voice from somewhere close by, but could not process how close or what she was saying. She closed her eyes tired and lowered her head slightly, resting it in her right hand as she attempted to quell her dizziness, but she did not. If anything, it was increasing.

"Miss Phryne?" Jane asked for the second time, turning towards her guardian as she had not responded. She looked up and saw Phryne standing a few feet away from her, her head inclined and resting in her hand, prompting her to pale and her gentle expression to quickly transform into one of worry, as she slowly got to her feet. "Miss?" she asked.

Upon hearing Jane address Phryne again, Jack removed his hands from the boxes and turned towards his wife, looking up at her just in time to see her begin to sway perilously to the left.

"Phryne!" Jack gasped, before quickly crossing the room in just two paces, placing his arms beneath her own and catching her just moments before she hit the ground.

Phryne gasped in shock and reached for Jack instinctively as he caught her, leaning heavily against him as he held her protectively in his arms, supporting her head and back as he did so. She recognised his scent and his body before her mind had a chance to process it, and she leaned into him instinctively, feeling safe in his arms as he talked to her in a low, soothing voice, uttering words she couldn't quite make out.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his voice gentle but confident. "I've got you, it's alright. I'm here" he repeated, as Phryne ran her hands weakly up his arms and back. The sound of his voice had somehow drawn her out of her stupor, and although she was still feeling incredibly dizzy, she was beginning to regain control of her mind and body.

"Jack?" Phryne asked quietly, sounding upset and confused. "Jack" she repeated, clinging to him as she felt him turn her around to her right, and encourage her slowly backwards. Jane, who had watched the scene unravel with concern, stepped forward and looked down upon her guardian, who was uncharacteristically silent and still.

"It's alright" Jack assured her. "Come on, let's get you sat down. That's it" he encouraged, as he adjusted his hold upon her and guided her down onto the chaise lounge.

Phryne felt herself sinking lower and lower and clung to Jack as she did so, before the feeling of the cushioned seat beneath her steadied her, and she felt more stable. She opened her eyes slowly as she released a deep breath, and looked up at Jack, whose forearms she was holding onto as tightly as she could with her hands. Which, to Jack's concern, was not very tight at all. In fact, had his own hands not been supporting her elbows, she might have lost grip on him altogether.

"Phryne" came Jack's voice from just in front of her. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and looked up at him, trying to ignore her light-headedness and focus upon him. "That's it" he encouraged. "It's alright" he assured her, his voice soothing and confident and betraying none of the concern he was currently experiencing. "Are you alright?" he asked. Phryne hummed lightly and nodded in response.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded tiredly, before exhaling deeply and removing her left hand from Jack's arm, and using it to support her head. "Sorry" she said quietly. Jack felt something inside him break.

"Don't be sorry" Jack soothed, as he placed his now free hand upon her waist to steady her, before drawing it across her body and towards her belly, where his palm was quickly greeted by the feeling of their baby's kicks. Jack felt relief flood him. "Phryne, look at me" he gently encouraged.

Phryne lowered her hand from her head and looked up at Jack with tired eyes, meeting his concerned gaze as she did so. Jack offered her a gentle smile and stroked her hair from her face.

"That's it" Jack encouraged, his low, soothing voice providing her with immeasurable comfort, and drawing her further out of her haze. Phryne inhaled deeply and leaned back in her seat, finding herself feeling dizzy but much recovered, as the worried faces of her Jack and Jane came into view. "Phryne, can you tell me what's wrong?" Jack asked calmly.

"She said she felt tired when we were shopping" Jane admitted quietly, worry and concern present in her voice. "And she looked pale too, so we came home early" she added. "I didn't know she wasn't feeling well-"

"It's alright, Jane" Jack assured the young girl kindly.

"I'm fine, darling" Phryne said quietly, offering her a small smile as she spoke. Her voice was sounding much more like her own, and her limbs had lost their weight and her mind its confusion. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all" she explained. Jack considered Phryne for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"And do you still feel dizzy?" he asked. Phryne nodded reluctantly, and Jane paled. Jack, however, did not falter. "Alright" he soothed, rubbing Phryne's arm as she rested her head in her hand once more. Jack watched her for a moment before turning back towards Jane. "Jane, would you go and ask Mr Butler to make some tea, please? Heavily sugared" he advised. Jane, who looked shaken, nodded immediately and quickly disappeared from the parlour.

Jack turned back towards Phryne, running his right hand down her arm as his left remained splayed across her belly, feeling their baby's strong kicks against his palm.

"It's alright, Phryne" Jack soothed, as he pushed himself into a standing position and rose to his feet, before sitting on the chaise lounge beside her and encouraging her towards him. "I'm here" he said kindly, as Phryne leaned against him and sighed gently.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Phryne said quietly, as Jack wrapped his arm around her protectively and held her close. "I kept feeling dizzy but I thought I was just hungry, I felt better after I'd eaten" she explained quickly. "But then it came back and I-"

"Shh, it's alright. It's alright" Jack assured her, taking her hand in his own as he drew her close to him. "Everything's fine" he assured her. "You did the right thing by coming home" he added. Phryne exhaled deeply and looked up at him, meeting his gentle eyes with her tired ones. Jack was struck by how pale she looked, but he could feel that she was stronger than she had been just moments before. She'd gone almost limp in his arms.

"I'm just tired" Phryne said quietly, as she leaned against him. "Sorry" she added instinctively.

"Please don't be sorry" Jack said gently, his stomach clenching with guilt as he ran his hand comfortingly across her back. "It's alright" he soothed.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked suddenly, her previously calm voice adopting a notable degree of panic. "I can feel it moving but I-"

"The baby's fine, Phryne" Jack assured her, as he removed his hand from hers and placed it on her belly, where he quickly felt their baby kicking strongly against his palm. "See?" he encouraged. "The baby is fine" he assured her. "It's fine" he repeated. Phryne looked down and placed her hand over his, before nodding in agreement.

Before either Phryne or Jack could speak further, Mr Butler and Jane returned to the room, the former carrying a tray laden with a teapot, jug of milk, bowl of sugar and a single cup, which had already been filled. Mr Butler laid the tray down upon the table and picked up the cup, which he held out towards Phryne.

"Miss?" Mr Butler said calmly, prompting Phryne to look up from her rounded belly and towards the cup.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied sincerely, as she accepted the delicate cup with both hands, and drew it to her lips.

Phryne drank the heavily sugared tea quickly, and could feel the sugar travelling through her body, and restoring her slightly. She finished the first cup quickly and Jack relieved her of it, handing it to Jane and politely requested that she poured another, which the young woman did quickly, handing it back to him. Phryne accepted the second cup and took a few more sips, before sitting up straight and looking at Mr Butler and Jane with an embarrassed expression.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, holding the cup in both hands, as she looked up at Jane. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, darling" she said warmly. "I'm fine now, I promise" she assured her. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all. It's perfectly normal" she stated. "I'm just tired" she explained. Jane looked at Phryne uncertainly, but nodded in response, even though she was still very pale.

"I didn't know you weren't feeling very well" Jane commented. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just a little dizzy, it's nothing to worry about" Phryne soothed. "Mac's assured me that it's perfectly normal, it's fine" she continued. "I didn't sleep very well last night, I just need to lie down for a minute" she explained. Jane stared at Phryne for a moment, and still looked gravely concerned. Phryne watched as she looked towards Jack.

"Should I call Dr MacMillan?" Jane asked keenly.

"No" Phryne responded.

"No, Jane. Thank you" Jack affirmed, much to Phryne's surprise and relief. "That won't be necessary" he assured her, as Phryne looked up at him, and he turned towards her. "But you do need to lie down" he explained gently. Phryne considered his words for a moment, and found herself nodding automatically in response. "When you're feeling up to it, I'm going to take you upstairs to bed. You're exhausted, you need to get some sleep" he advised, as his guilt overwhelmed him once more. She was tired that morning, he knew it, but he didn't do anything about it. He should have insisted she get some more rest, or been more firm in his desire to accompany her. But he didn't, and he hadn't. And now this had happened. "I know that Dr MacMillan told us this could happen, and that it is perfectly normal, but I would still like you to rest this afternoon" he explained. "And if you are still feeling unwell later today, I'll telephone her this evening" he advised. Jack's words were gentle but assured, and Phryne found herself nodding instinctively in response. He was right, of course. And she knew it.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed, as she drew her cup of tea to her lips and took another small sip. Now that her dizziness had almost completely abated, she was left feeling very self-conscious and embarrassed, and just as mortified as she had been the night before. Jack, sensing her discomfort, squeezed her hand and continued to rub her back soothingly. She leaned further into him.

"Mr Butler, would you please telephone the restaurant and cancel our reservation for this evening?" Jack asked politely. Mr Butler nodded immediately in response.

"Of course, Sir" Mr B replied, disappearing from the room just as Phryne lowered her tea cup and looked up at Jack.

"Jack-" Phryne began, her words of protest dying on her lips.

"You need to rest, Phryne" Jack explained gently, feeling his heart ache at the disappointment on her face. "The baby needs you to rest" he added, prompting Phryne to exhale deeply and nod in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne responded guiltily. "Yes, I know" she added, before looking up at Jane. "Jane, I'm so sorry" she said sincerely. Jane frowned in confusion and shook her head, before quickly walking towards her guardian, and kneeling down in front of her.

"Don't be sorry, Miss Phryne" Jane began kindly. "I didn't come home because I wanted to buy lots of things or go out to a restaurant" she explained gently. "I came home because I missed you" she said sincerely. Phryne felt her heart ache at the words, and she clenched her jaw in order to stop herself from crying. That really was the absolute last thing any of them needed right now. "I'd be just as happy having fish and chips with you at home than going out to a posh restaurant. Happier, even" she added with a smile. Phryne smiled back instinctively and nodded, before reaching for her hand.

"Thank you, darling" Phryne responded sincerely. Jane squeezed her hand tightly in response.

"Are you sure you're alright, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked, nervousness returning to her voice once more. Phryne nodded.

"I am fine, Jane" Phryne reassured her. "I'm feeling better already" she replied honestly. "I just need to get some sleep, and when I wake up this afternoon, I'll feel much better" she stated. "And then we'll all have fish and chips" she announced. Jane laughed in response and nodded, relief flooding her features. "Now, whilst I'm asleep, I'd like you to show Jack your new microscope, alright?" Phryne suggested, knowing that her ward was desperate to use it, and that doing so with Jack would provide her with a much-needed distraction.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane agreed, offering her a tight smile. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled too.

"Good girl" Phryne said gently, before squeezing Jack's hand and turning towards him. "I think I need to lie down, Jack" she admitted, attempting to ignore her embarrassment and frustration at her words. Jack nodded gently in understanding and ran his hand soothingly across her back.

"Come on" Jack encouraged, wrapping his arm across her back and holding her left hand with his free hand, as he carefully guided her onto her feet. "Easy, it's alright. That's it" he soothed, as Phryne stood up beside him and leaned against him. She was still wearing her quote, and she looked very warm. "Can I help you with your coat?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded in agreement and allowed him to draw her coat down her arms and back, removing it from her in just three movements. Jane stepped forward and collected it, holding it towards her as Jack placed his arm across Phryne's back, holding onto her protectively, as he guided her out of the room and towards the staircase.

"I won't be long, darling" Phryne assured Jane, who lingered at the bottom of the stairs just as she and Jack were about to ascend. "We can read together in the parlour this evening, alright?" she said warmly. "After we've had our fish and chips" she added. Jane smiled in response and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane replied, as Phryne smiled down upon her, before turning around and placing one hand on the bannister, as she and Jack slowly began to ascend.

Phryne walked ahead of Jack up the staircase, with him remaining cautiously behind her. Despite her recent dizzy spell, she was already feeling notably better, and the impending rest she was about to indulge in was making her feel stronger still, despite the guilt and embarrassment it induced. She was used to staying up all night, dancing at the Green Mill, then swanning into Jack's office the next morning as if she owned it and assisting him on their latest case in her most charming and amenable manner. And now she couldn't stay awake past three o'clock without fainting from exhaustion. Phryne swallowed her frustration as she reached the landing, as the sensation of her baby moving and kicking inside her drew her out of her fear and insecurities, and reminded her of the most important thing: her baby was healthy and it was safe, and her dizziness was her body's way of making her aware that she needed to rest in order to ensure that. And this was one of the rare occasions where Phryne would listen and agree without protest.

As she walked across the landing and towards the bedroom she felt Jack step up beside her, and watched as he gently reached in front of her and opened the door. She looked back at him for a moment and found herself staring into his eyes, offering him a gentle smile as he placed his hand tenderly upon her back, and they walked into the bedroom together.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked tentatively, knowing that it was a question best asked away from the others; Phryne wouldn't answer it as candidly as she needed to in front of Jane for fear of upsetting her.

"Tired" Phryne replied honestly. "And embarrassed" she admitted, kicking off her shoes as Jack closed the door behind them.

"Embarrassed?" Jack asked, sounding confused, as walked across the room and joined her at the end of the bed. Phryne remained silent and still for a moment.

"This is the first weekend we've spent with Jane in months and it feels as though I'm ruining it" Phryne said candidly.

"No" Jack returned immediately, the confidence in his voice prompting Phryne to look up at him immediately. "You haven't ruined anything" he assured her, considering his next words carefully before he spoke. "You're almost thirty weeks pregnant" he said gently. "Jane didn't come here expecting you to take her flying or sailing or any other of the innumerable but often dangerous habits you appear to have acquired over the years" he stated, offering her smile, which she returned. "She's a very intelligent young woman who is not ignorant to the nature of pregnancy" he explained. "She knows that you'll be tired and she understands that it's important you rest when your body tells you to" he assured her. "And it's telling you to" he added gently. Phryne lowered her eyes from his and nodded.

"I know" Phryne confirmed, her voice sounding low and sad. Jack placed his arm across her back and encouraged her to turn towards him, which she did so almost immediately, nuzzling into his neck as he drew both arms around her and held her close.

Jack and Phryne remained standing together for a couple of minutes, neither of them uttering a word or moving an inch, simply holding onto each other in a way that comforted them more than words could in that moment. After a short while Phryne sniffed slightly and leaned out of the embrace.

"I didn't realise quite how tired I was" Phryne admitted. Jack met her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"You haven't done anything wrong" Jack stated with conviction. "This wasn't your fault" he assured her. "It was just your body telling you that you need to slow down" he said tentatively. Phryne remembered her conversation with Mac the day before and nodded in agreement.

"And I fully intend on listening to it" Phryne assured Jack, holding his gaze as he spoke. Jack smiled gently at her and kissed her tenderly upon the lips, cradling her head as he did so. It was with great reluctance that he broke the kiss several moments later.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Jack replied sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"So is your child" Phryne advised him, before turning on the spot and heading towards her side of the bed.

Jack smiled gently and followed Phryne across the room, closing the curtains as she got beneath the sheets, getting comfortable on her right side and facing the window. Once Jack had ensured the room was shrouded in enough darkness to enable Phryne to sleep, he turned back towards her, and found her looking up at him from the pillows. He smiled at her gently and took a few steps towards her, perching on the edge of the bed and looking down upon her.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Jack offered kindly. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"As tempting as that is, Jack, I'd be grateful if you'd spend some time with Jane this afternoon" Phryne said nervously. Jack could hear the anxiety and concern entering her voice. "I don't want her to be left alone on her weekend here with us, and I know she'd appreciate your help with the microscope" she stated. "I wouldn't be able to tell one end of it from the other" she advised him. Jack smiled gently and his eyes lit up.

"I don't think that's quite true" Jack said lightly.

"Your faith in me is touching, Inspector" Phryne said, her words slightly slurred from her exhaustion. Jack smirked in response, before meeting her eyes, and his expression softened.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked gently.

"No, thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. "Have a nice afternoon with Jane" she encouraged. "I'll be fine in a couple of hours. I just need some sleep" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement and leaned forward once more, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead before slowly (and reluctantly) rising to his feet.

"Let me know if there's anything you need" Jack encouraged.

"A bottle of cognac would be lovely" Phryne teased, earning her a smirk from Jack, as he walked around the bed and towards the door.

Despite the nightmare she had experienced the night before and the concerns she'd been experiencing since, Phryne's exhaustion was such that she found herself falling asleep quickly, before Jack had even had a chance to close the door behind him.

When Phryne opened her eyes again, she felt calm and well-rested, and considerably better than she had done earlier in the day. The darkness in the room informed her that several hours had passed, which was confirmed when she turned on her bedside lamp and checked her watch, which advised her that it was already seven o'clock.

 _I've slept for over four hours_ , Phryne thought, shocked. _How is that even possible?_

Phryne pushed her bedsheets aside and headed quickly into the bathroom, her haste being necessitated by the urgency her active baby had placed on using her bladder as a punching bag. Phryne sighed lightly and placed her hand over the location of the kicks, hoping that it would soothe the baby into desisting; but she quickly realised her error, as the kicks increased in both strength and frequency. She found this much more amusing after her visit to the bathroom than the seemingly endless journey there.

Having dealt with the issue that her active baby had caused, Phryne looked in the bathroom mirror and considered her reflection. Although she looked less pale than she had done earlier, her mid-afternoon sleep had caused her make-up to smudge, and she found that she represented a panda more than a person. And she felt very warm inside her lilac dress, and craved something lighter and cool, which she immediately sought to remedy.

After having a very brief shower, Phryne rubbed Milk of Roses into her skin and applied a pale pink lipstick, before putting on her light pink nightdress and white and silver robe, which felt gloriously comfortable and cool against her skin. She took one final look at her reflection in the mirror and, relieved to find that she was feeling much better and more human than she had done several hours beforehand, secured her robe around her and left the bedroom in search of company, conversation and food. And not necessarily in that order.

As Phryne slowly began to descend the staircase, her keen senses picked up on some distinctive tell-tale scents, which caused her stomach to ache with hunger and her mouth to water. The baby began to kick excitedly in anticipation, prompting Phryne to rest her hand on her belly as she reached the half-way point on the staircase, holding onto the bannister and looking towards the dining room as she increased her pace slightly. She could hear the sound of movement and low voices from the room, and found her curiosity piqued as she reached the final step. Just as she stepped into the hallway, Jack emerged from the dining room, a box of matches in his hands, and a warm smile upon his face. Phryne smiled automatically in response and watched as Jack surveyed her outfit appreciatively, as he walked towards her and paused just in front of her.

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked kindly.

"Too well, apparently" Phryne responded, embarrassment present in her tone. "I had no idea how late it was-"

"You clearly needed to rest" Jack said simply, as his eyes drifted across her face. She looked much healthier than she had done just a few hours ago, which was most reassuring. He had spent the first hour after she went upstairs internally debating whether he should telephone Dr MacMillan; it was only when he crept quietly into the room to check on her and found her fast asleep that he felt confident that she was alright. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently. Phryne smiled.

"Much better, thank you" she replied promptly. "And incredibly hungry" she sighed, as her gaze drifted towards the dining room. Jack smirked.

"Well, in that case" Jack began, the sound of his voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts. She turned towards Jack and watched as he offered her his arm. "Would you care to accompany me to dinner?" he asked chivalrously. "We have another guest waiting for us" he advised. Phryne stared at him for a moment and her smile widened.

"I would be delighted, inspector" Phryne responded, linking her arm through his and standing close to him, as they walked together into the dining room, where Phryne's warm smile quickly turned into one of amusement.

The table was laid with the best china, the best cutlery and the crystal glasses; and even the best candles had been laid out, which Jack had clearly recently lit. The gramophone had been set up in the corner and was playing a relaxing piano piece, which had an enchanting melody, and eased Phryne further into comfort. The formality of the setting, however, was juxtaposed completed by the food which was being served on Phryne's best china: fish and chips from _Hedley's_ which, although served on expensive plates, was still wrapped in its original paper. Phryne's smile widened and she laughed aloud.

As soon as Phryne's amused laugh echoed in the room Jane, who was laying the third place at the table, looked up from straightening the cutlery and offered her a smile.

"Hello, Miss Phryne" she said kindly, as she walked across the room and towards her, her expression mischievous and her eyes alight. "I hope you're hungry" she said.

"Starving" Phryne confirmed. Jane's smile widened, and she turned back towards the table, drawing out Phryne's seat for her. Phryne looked up at Jack with an amused expression.

"You and Jane both expressed your dinner of choice" Jack responded innocently, smirking as he spoke. Phryne's smile widened.

"You, Jack Robinson" Phryne said gently, turning towards him and meeting his gaze, "truly are incredible" she added sincerely. Jack's light expression became sombre and he offered her a small smile.

"I feel precisely the same way about you" Jack assured her, smiling modestly as he spoke. Phryne felt warmth spread throughout her entire body. As did their baby too, apparently. It was kicking strongly inside her belly again. "Now, before you make me blush, Miss Fisher" Jack said lightly, as he took a few steps forward and guided her towards her seat. "Why don't we have dinner?" he suggested.

Phryne decided to play the game, and sat down obediently in her seat, allowing Jack to tuck her in. She surveyed the food before her, which included a generous portion of fish (the biggest, she noticed) and enough chips to feed a small army. She reached in front of her and removed a napkin (a _napkin_ ) from one of the napkin rings (the silver ones!) and laid it down upon her lap as Jack and Jane took their seats. Phryne pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing, before spreading the napkin out across her lap and looking up at her loved ones, who did the same, before turning towards her. Although their expressions had been calm and relaxed, the moment they all faced each other the hilarity of the situation dawned upon them all, and they burst out laughing. Phryne drew her glass of iced lemonade towards her, lifting it in the air above her, which prompted her companions to do the same.

"Bon apetit" Phryne declared, as they each echoed the sentiment, smiling at each other as they spoke, and their glasses clinked.


	100. Chapter 75 pt 3

After Phryne recovered from her initial amusement at the dinner arrangements which Jack and Jane had prepared for them, the family spent the next half an hour enjoying both the food and the company. Although the fish and chips were served on Phryne's best china, the dinner was a notably less decadent affair than the lady detective had originally intended, though she certainly didn't enjoy it any less. As mushy peas and pickled eggs (the latter of which Phryne found herself drawn to by some innate and almost primal desire) were dispersed liberally, the family engaged themselves in easy and light conversation against the backdrop of the gentle piano music which was playing in the background. They discussed their respective days and plans for the week ahead over dinner, and the conversation soon turned to literature and then to the theatre before moving onto politics and current affairs. Jane had just broached the subject of Edith Cowan's latest speech when Ember, who had been prowling beneath the table since his humans had first graced the house with the delightful presence of the sumptuous-smelling fish, disrupted matters and aired his dissatisfaction with his own culinary neglect by clawing his way up Jack's legs and making a beeline for his half-eaten fish. Jack groaned in pain and shock and quickly removed the cat from his lap, much to Ember's annoyance, prompting a low growl from the kitten as he stalked across the room. Phryne, who had watched Jack shifting in his seat as Ember had approached very dangerous territory (namely a rather delicate part of Jack's anatomy which she was most fond of), snorted into her water glass before promptly bursting into laughter. Jane, who was more sympathetic to Ember's plight, leaned down towards him and offered him a morsel of fish to placate him, and found her efforts quickly rewarded as the grateful kitten nuzzled her hand in response. Jack stared at the small cat warily and Phryne laughed louder.

Jack looked up at Phryne slowly, his eyes drifting across her face, and taking into account her bright eyes, flushed cheeks and natural laughter. She looked so much happier and contented (and, indeed, healthy) than she had a few hours ago, and he found himself feeling flooded with relief. His wary expression softened, and a warm smile played upon his lips as he watched her turn towards Jane with a look of genuine happiness and pleasure, as her young charge lifted the disgruntled Ember up and placed him in her lap, stroking him soothingly until he lay down and snuggled into her. Phryne's laughter gradually died down and she sighed lightly, pressing her lips together as if in an attempt to prevent herself from laughing further, before reaching out a hand towards Ember, who she stroked with affection.

"Did Jack frighten you, darling?" Phryne soothed, prompting the kitten to look up at her with his big green eyes and purr loudly. Jack's eyes widened.

"Did _I_ frighten _him_?" Jack asked incredulously, prompting Phryne to turn towards him with a smile. Jack quickly realised he was being teased, rolled his eyes in response and promptly attempted to suppress the smirk which he could feel playing upon his lips. Phryne's smile widened.

As Phryne met Jack's gaze, his expression softened and he looked upon her with warmth and light amusement, as a small smile graced his lips. Phryne felt herself brimming with excitement and happiness, both which increased tenfold when she felt her baby begin to stir inside her, turning and kicking in response to the intensity of her emotions, and the fact she was eating heartily. She placed her hand automatically on the side of her rounded belly, and looked down as she felt the strong kicks against the centre of her palm. Her own expression softened and she looked up at Jack, who was watching her knowingly and with understanding. Phryne smiled.

"He was feeling left out" Jane opined, as she stroked the kitten tenderly, eliciting a series of purrs from the small creature.

"Was he" asked Jack quietly, in a tone which made his words sound more like a doubtful statement as opposed to a question.

Phryne looked up and found that Jack was watching Ember with the same wary and sceptical expression that Phryne had seen him bear when considering the drunken dock workers who were frequently brought into the station having imbibed too heavily on either alcohol or women, yet proclaimed their firm innocence on both matters. Her smile brightened at her internal musings. Her thoughts were distracted by Jane, who looked up at Jack with an innocent expression, apparently oblivious to his sarcasm, and nodded in earnest.

"Mr Butler fed him cat meat in the kitchen over an hour ago, and now he's got to watch us eating this delicious fish" Jane explained, as she continued to coo over Ember, stroking him affectionately.

Phryne pursed her lips to prevent herself from laughing, and looked up at Jack with an amused expression, raising her eyebrows as she met his deadpan expression. Phryne watched as Jack sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments, before doing something which she had absolutely not anticipated.

Jack picked up the small plate beside his own which held his bread and butter, and transferred the food to his larger plate, before removing some of the batter from his fish and placing a generous portion of the white meat onto the plate. Phryne stared in amusement and surprise as Jack rose from his seat and carried the plate across the room, placing it down on the floor beside the door before returning to his own seat. Ember, who had watched Jack intently from his position on Jane's lap, stared at the male human intently, and with a wary expression which contained a similar look of doubt and wariness that Jack's own eyes had borne just moments before. After staring at Jack for several moments in what Phryne felt confident was some kind of masculine territorial stand-off, Ember leapt off Jane's lap and landed daintily upon the ground, before sauntering across the room towards the food (which was clearly a peace offering, and a sign of his subservience) and began to eat it heartily. Phryne rose her eyebrows in amusement and turned towards Jack, who was making very deliberate (and therefore obvious) efforts to ignore the cat whilst he enjoyed his own food. What remained of it, at least.

"You're going soft, Jack" Phryne said quietly, her tone light and teasing. Jack looked up at her with an innocent expression. "You're fond of him really" she accused. "Admit it" she persisted, a playful smile upon her lips. Jack smiled gently and held her gaze. Admittedly, he was quite fond of the young and entitled kitten (not that he would admit it, of course), but his act of sharing his dinner with him reflected more of his desire to dine in peace than his hospitality.

"I admire his confidence and his brazen attitude" Jack proclaimed, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. Her eyes shone with understanding and she smiled. "He reminds me of someone" he added absently, before lifting his glass to his lips, his eyes never leaving Phryne's. "I can't imagine who" he added quietly, before taking a few sips.

Phryne's smile widened and her face lit up, as Jack's gaze held her own and they watched each lovingly across the table which was lit with soft candlelight, as an oblivious Jane continued to enjoy her own dinner whilst watching over Ember. The kitten, who ate his gifted fish with fiendish hunger, turned away from his empty plate moments later, licking his lips and washing his whiskers as he stared up at the table. Jane watched him with a smile and Phryne sipped her water as she admired the kitten grooming himself, whilst Jack continued to enjoy his dinner and make a conscious effort to pay the small creature no attention at all. Jack's attempts, however, were thwarted by the grateful Ember, who sauntered over towards him and began to walk rings around his legs, before rubbing himself up against his calf and purring appreciatively. Jack froze for a moment, frowned in mild confusion, and laid down his fork as he looked down upon the black furry creature which was staring up at him with its big green eyes, and rubbing its head and body against his leg. Phryne watched as Jack's eyebrows rose further, and he appeared about to speak, before the quick-thinking kitten jumped into his lap, walked around upon his thighs in small circles, before curling up resolutely on him, and closing his eyes. Jack looked up at Phryne, whose eyes were bright and her expression alight with amusement. She met his gaze with an innocent expression, shrugged gently, and continued her attempts to consume the mountainous pile of chips on her plate. Jack saw with a combination of relief and impression that she was certainly making good headway, and found himself relaxing at the sight of her eating so well. And so, amidst his satisfaction at Phryne's hunger and his wariness of the precariousness of his position, he sighed with resignation, met Jane's gaze as she looked down on her plate and attempted to conceal her smile, and continued to eat his own dinner in relative peace.

After dinner was concluded, Mr Butler provided the family with lemon cake and vanilla ice cream, which Phryne found to be so delicious that it must surely be bordering on sinful (at least, she certainly hoped so), and they sat at the table for a short while longer, talking amongst themselves as Mr Butler cleared away the plates.

Phryne, who had slept for several hours during the latter part of the afternoon, found that the combination of the passing of the hours and the delicious feast she had consumed heartily, had made her feel relaxed and sated. As she rose from her seat and adjusted her robe around her, she found herself feeling comfortable and sleepy, and she stifled a yawn as she accompanied Jane into the parlour, as Jack carefully (and very tentatively) extricated the slumbering Ember (and, more precisely, his sharp claws) from their precarious position in his lap. Once the task had been completed (mercifully with no fatalities), Jack and Ember exchanged glares, before the small cat turned his head obstinately away from the male human, and sauntered into the parlour in a manner both decadent and elegant. Jack watched him with interest as he disappeared into the parlour, before smiling privately at the familiarity of the young cat's attitude and character. He most _definitely_ reminded him of a certain lady detective.

As Phryne followed Jane into the parlour, she found that the room was dimly lit and quiet, with a comforting warm heat being provided from the fire, which was dying but alight. Ember, who quickly appeared from behind her, hurried towards the fireplace and sat down immediately before it, looking up suggestively at the humans as they considered him. As Jane walked immediately towards the fireplace and placed three more logs into it, which she adjusted with one of the fire irons, Phryne's eyes drifted across the table, where Jane's microscope was displayed majestically. The microscope, which had been fully assembled, was surrounded by slides containing petals, powders, fabric and various other tiny samples of both natural and synthetic items, which had clearly been the object of study for Jack and Jane whilst Phryne had slept the afternoon away. Phryne's surmises were quickly confirmed by Jane who, having tended to the fire and stroked Ember, followed her guardian's line of vision, smiled, and began to speak.

"Whilst you were sleeping, Jack showed me how to use the microscope" Jane declared proudly, just as the man in question entered the room. "He helped me to assemble it, and then we collected things from in and around the house to examine beneath it" she explained, as Jack stepped up behind Phryne, and placed his hand comfortingly on the centre of her lower back. She found herself leaning instinctively into his touch. "I've almost used up all my slides" she confessed.

"I have two boxes of them in the second drawer of the bureau" Jack advised her. "Help yourself" he encouraged. Jane met his gaze and her eyes lit up.

"Thank you" Jane beamed, looking up at him with genuine delight. Jack smiled.

"Would you like to practice using your microscope this evening, Jane?" Phryne asked kindly. Jane's expression softened and she shook her head.

"No thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane responded politely, her eyes holding her guardian's as she spoke. "I was rather hoping we could all do something together" she said tentatively. Phryne looked upon her ward with affection and she smiled, feeling genuinely touched by the suggestion.

"Of course, darling" Phryne responded sincerely. "What did you have in mind?"

For the next couple of hours, Phryne, Jack and Jane listened to music, played Monopoly and battleship (with Phryne winning the former and Jack and Jane tying in the latter), and talked into the night. The topic of conversation began with Phryne and Jane's day out, with the excited sixteen year old enthusiastically recounting the tale of her first auction to Jack, who listened attentively as he set up the draughts board. Phryne sat quietly on the chaise lounge beside Jack, simply enjoying watching them talk and interact, and only broke her silence when Jack asked if the auction was "as expensive as it was enjoyable."

"I really can't recall" Phryne said dismissively, earning a raised eyebrow from Jack, who smirked at her. Phryne smiled confidently in response.

"Would you like to see the painting?" Jane asked keenly, prompting Jack to turn away from Phryne and face Jane. "It's beautiful" she enthused. Jack's expression softened and he nodded, prompting Jane to hurry across the parlour and towards the window seat, where Jack had carefully placed the brown paper and string-tied package.

Jane sat in the armchair and rested the painting across her lap, before slowly untying the string and peeling back the thin brown paper it was wrapped in, in a manner which caused Jack's mind to drift back to a similar event several years earlier in that very room. As though reading his mind, Phryne turned towards him and smiled knowingly, just as Jane folded back the paper and revealed Francois Lepage's stunning 'Flowers in a Vase with Two Doves'.

Jack slowly turned away from Phryne and towards the painting, his expression softening as he considered it with great interest. It truly was a beautiful painting, magnificent even; the birds and flowers were so realistically depicted, the colours so bright and so rich, the lighting sublime. The painting was stunning, and filled with life and beauty, which the small depiction of it in the auctioneer's catalogue most definitely did not do justice. Jack's understanding of why Phryne felt drawn to the image increased exponentially, and he looked up at her with a warm expression which caused her entire body to tingle. She met his gaze with nervous eyes, which calmed once she saw that he liked the painting, and she smiled.

"It's perfect" Jack declared, prompting Phryne's expression to soften. She smiled warmly at him and watched as his eyes drifted away from hers and towards Jane. "Though it might be an idea to move it away from the fire" he suggested gently. Jane looked up at Jack, her expression quickly sobering, and she nodded in agreement, before lifting the painting up carefully and carrying it back across the room.

Phryne met Jack's gaze and smiled, as he placed his hand gently in the centre of her lower back, prompting her to lean against him and sigh contently, closing her eyes for just a moment. By the time Jane returned and took up her seat in the armchair opposite them, crossing her legs beneath her and looking up at them with keen and attentive eyes, Jack turned the board towards her so that the white counters were on her side. Jane, accepting the challenge, sat up straight in her armchair, before reaching forward and moving her first counter one space diagonally, and looking up at Jack with a challenging expression. Phryne's eyes drifted to the board and then to the fire, which her tireless kitten was basking in, before she returned her attention to the game which Jack and Jane were focused upon, and sighed contently.

Phryne, Jack and Jane spent the remainder of their evening playing draughts and chess and talking to one another, as piano music played on the gramophone in the background. During the evening, the topic of conversation shifted with ease from politics to education, entertainment to the arts, and then onto literature. They then began to discuss Jack's birthday in late July, and Jane eagerly accepted Jack's invitation to return for that weekend, so that they could celebrate together on the Friday. As Phryne knew that Jack was not one to celebrate his birthday usually, she suspected his invitation was rather more a pretext for Jane to return more than anything else. Phryne looked up at Jack and met his gaze with a knowing smile, her expression softening as she listened to Jane talk excitedly about possible ways which they could celebrate, as she plotted a few considerably more private ways of her own.

As the conversation continued and the game progressed, Phryne found her back aching from her sitting position, and she began to feel tired once more. She adjusted some cushions behind her and moved along the chaise lounge, continuing to engage herself in the conversation as she did so. Phryne then lay down on her right side, adjusting the cushions beneath her head and arms, as she wrapped her silk robe around herself and propped herself up on her right arm, cradling her rounded belly instinctively with her left, and continuing to watch and listen.

After making his move on the chessboard Jack, who had sensed Phryne's movement, turned towards her, his eyes drifting across her reclined position. Phryne's attentions drifted from the chessboard and met his gaze, her expression soft and her eyes alight, as she offered him a gentle smile, which he returned. Jack then reached down by his left side and removed two blue satin covered cushions before turning towards her, placing one behind her back and one behind her head.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, before smiling gratefully and shifting her position so she was laying further down the chaise lounge, bending her legs at the knees and resting her feet on Jack's thigh.

After Jane made her move, Jack quickly made his (putting her in check), before placing his hand on Phryne's ankle, and stroking it tenderly as Jane expressed her surprise at his chess move. Phryne felt herself relax further beneath his touch, as his strong, warm fingers drifted up her ankle and towards her calf. Jack's fingers splayed out across her slender but toned calf, as he stroked higher, in frequent soothing motions which made Phryne sigh content as she rested her head in her right hand and relaxed completely.

As Phryne watched Jack and Jane play chess, she found her tiredness overwhelming her, and her eyelids began to feel heavy. Although she had felt tired and content since eating and retiring to the parlour, her tiredness was now bordering on exhaustion, and her body was making it quite clear that it would not permit her to remain awake for much longer. Phryne sighed resignedly before edging slightly away from Jack, who was leaning forward slightly as he moved his bishop, her eyes drifting towards the clock, which revealed that it was already ten o'clock. Phryne blinked tiredly just as Jack, who had sensed her movement, turned towards her, looking at her curiously before offering her a gentle smile, which she returned. Jane quickly took Jack's bishop with her knight, doing so with a victorious gasp which drew his attention back towards her, just as Phryne edged back slightly and snuggled up against the arm of the chaise lounge.

As Phryne adjusted her robe around her, she found the combination of her attire, sated hunger and low light making her feel more tired than was reasonable at such an early hour; indeed, it was barely eight o'clock in the evening, and already her body was longing for sleep. The baby, who had been moving and kicking inside her during dinner, was apparently also very happy and sated, and was sleeping soundly inside her. Phryne cradled her rounded belly instinctively with her left arm, as she leaned against the cushioned side of the chaise lounge, and attempted to maintain consciousness as she watched Jack and Jane's game of chess. Jane's expression was one of intense concentration and interest, and Jack was watching her with his trademark kindness and patience. As Phryne watched the game progress, Ember who had been curled up in front of the fire, decided that such a location was too warm for him at present, and he strutted past Jack and pounced onto the chaise lounge, walking slowly towards Phryne, who was curled up against the back of the seat. Ember began to purr loudly as he approached her, before rubbing his head against the front of her belly, nuzzling into her and head-butting her rounded tummy, before curling up beside her and falling asleep.

Phryne stroked Ember for a few moments as he slept, before returning her attention towards her family. As Phryne watched Jack and Jane interact and talk quietly about their game of chess, she found herself flooded with warmth and comfort at the domesticity of her household – a prospect which had once filled her with aversion and terror. But tonight, just like many nights beforehand, Phryne found the company of her family and their occupation to be indescribably relaxing and reassuring, and despite her mind's attempts to fight it, her exhaustion quickly claimed her, and her heavy eyelids closed as she watched them play, her head sinking down into the soft, satin-covered cushions.

"Phryne" came Jack's voice a short while later, his tone low but entrancing. She could feel his familiar hand upon her shoulder. "Phryne" he said, slightly more firmly, as he stroked some hair from her face with his free hand. She opened her eyes slowly, blinked tiredly a couple of times, and smiled gently up at him.

"Jack" Phryne slurred tiredly, blinking slowly as she looked up at him. Her left arm was still cradling her belly, and she pushed herself up with her right, feeling Jack's hand upon her waist as she rose. Her back ached in protest as she did so, and the weight of her belly seemed determined to force her back down into a horizontal position, but she pushed herself resolutely up. "What time is it?" she asked, as she glanced curiously towards the clock. Although it felt like she had only closed her eyes a few moments ago, the clock on the mantel informed her that thirty minutes had passed. She frowned in confusion.

"It's time for bed" Jack replied gently, his voice kind but assured.

Phryne hummed in response and inhaled deeply, still blinking tiredly as she attempted to rouse herself from her premature slumber. But her body was displaying a frustratingly firm unwillingness to allow her to rise, and she closed her eyes.

"Phryne" Jack persisted, running his hand along her side and towards her back, which he rubbed soothingly. Phryne shifted on the chaise lounge and leaned into his touch. Jack smiled with affection. "It's time for bed, Miss Fisher" Jack repeated, "come on" he encouraged, placing his free hand on her left one, which was cradling her rounded belly.

The baby, influenced perhaps by the attempts to wake its mother or the familiar sound of its father's voice, began to stir gently inside Phryne's womb. A warm smile played on Phryne's lips and she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Jack, who was sitting beside her. She could feel the warmth of his thigh against hers, and the soft mass of fur beside her stomach must be Ember, who was still purring low and contently. That was, until Jane approached the scene, and attempted to pick him up, which elicited from him a low growl, causing her to stand back immediately, as the affronted kitten snuggled into Phryne.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, prompting her to meet his gaze.

Phryne was tired but had quickly returned to consciousness, and despite the original comfort of her position, her back was aching and her side was sore, and she longed for her own bed. Although she wanted to get up, she found her tired mind and aching body to be unwilling participants in the event. And the obstinate kitten beside her certainly wasn't helping matters.

However, the latter was quickly solved by the baby who, upon feeling the unfamiliar sensation of a young cat pressing itself firmly against its mother, issued a series of exploratory kicks directly upon the creature, prompting Ember to rise to immediately to his feet and turn towards Phryne's belly, glaring at it accusingly and hissing loudly, before leaping off the chaise lounge. Phryne sighed tiredly and laughed quietly, as she rubbed her belly soothingly, slowing her child's frantic kicks. Jack, who quickly worked out what had happened, smiled in amusement and watched as Jane followed Ember (who had stalked out of the room with his tail high in the air to convey his offence), before returning his attentions to Phryne; who was, he was relieved to find, now considerably more awake, and was pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Alright?" Jack asked gently, as he placed his hand on her lower back and reached for her free hand, helping to guide her up.

"I'm fine" Phryne said gently, as she placed her feet on the ground and sat up beside him, looking up to meet his gaze. "Thank you" she said gently. Jack held her gaze and nodded in response, placing his arm across her back and squeezing her left hand with his own as she leaned into him. Jack felt Phryne sigh contently and watched as her eyes slowly drifted shut, as her entire body relaxed against him. He smiled.

"Phryne" he said to her hair.

"Mm?" she mumbled tiredly, nuzzling into his shoulder as she did so.

"Bed" Jack said gently.

"Parlour" Phryne corrected, smiling as she spoke. She felt Jack's gentle laughter rumble in his chest as she leaned against him. Before he could respond, Phryne reached to her right and picked up a satin covered cushion, and pushed it playfully into his chest. "Cushion" she said casually.

Jack did not remove either of his hands from Phryne, and simply allowed the cushion to fall from his chest onto the couch beside him. He supressed a smirk at Phryne's actions, and slowly rose from his seat, prompting Phryne to sigh in protest as she found herself bereaved of the warmth and comfort of his body. As she opened her eyes slowly and was about to speak, Jack's hands captured hers, and she found herself staring up at him. It was only then that she noticed that the gramophone had stopped playing and the room was silent, with the only sound downstairs coming from the dining room, as Ember attempted to placate the affronted Ember by plying him with what Phryne suspected was milk. Jack held her gaze and watched her with a warm expression, and Phryne accepted defeat.

"Bed, Miss Fisher" Jack encouraged, tugging lightly on her hands as he spoke. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded in resignation, before slowly rising to her feet, which Jack assisted by pulling her up gently by her hands.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, looking up at Jack with tired eyes as she stood up before him. "If you insist" she added lightly, smiling as she spoke.

Jack smiled in response and took a step closer to her, so that his taut abdomen was pressed against her rounded belly. The baby, who was a night owl like its mother, was moving and kicking inside her belly, which Jack felt first-hand against his own skin. Phryne saw the moment he acknowledged the movement, as his expression softened and his eyes lit up as they always did when he experienced the sensation, no matter how many times he had felt it before. Phryne released her hold on Jack's hands and watched as he placed one large, strong hand upon her belly and splayed his fingers across it, smiling warmly down upon the area in question, before looking up and meeting her gaze. Phryne found herself smiling automatically at his expression, and felt his free hand on her cheek, drawing her face up towards his own, and he placed a warm, heated kiss upon her lips, which Phryne responded to immediately. Phryne's hands found Jack's sides and drifted up his body towards his back, pressing herself against him as the kiss deepened, as Jack's own hand slipped around her body and supported her back, pulling her to him closer still.

The kiss quickly deepened and became almost heated, causing Phryne's heart to race and arousal build inside her, and she quickly found herself forgetting her previous exhaustion. And if it had not been for the sound of Jane's voice sounding louder as her footsteps came closer, they might have both found themselves forgetting a lot more. But at the sound of Jane's voice as she spoke soothingly to Ember, her voice becoming louder and nearer, Phryne and Jack removed their hands from each other and took a step apart, turning towards the parlour door just as Jane stepped into the hallway. She was holding Ember in her arms, cradling him like a baby, and the inclination of her head towards the affronted kitten quickly reassured Phryne and Jack that Jane had not seen anything of their passionate embrace. Jack cleared his throat quietly and Phryne suppressed a smile of amusement as Jane entered the room with Ember, who was looking up at her from his own guardian's arms, the same look of wariness in his eyes that had been in Jack's in the dining room earlier that evening. Phryne felt her smile growing and looked up just as Jane spoke.

"Are you alright, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked gently, the concern in her voice sobering Phryne instantly. "You're flushed" she explained, her eyes drifting over her face quickly. Phryne could see Jane trying to work out a possible solution, and quickly provided her with a reason before her scientific mind drew the correct conclusion.

"Oh, I'm fine, darling" Phryne assured her easily. "It's rather warm in here, that's all" she explained. Jane considered her words for a few moments and nodded tiredly in agreement. Phryne's expression softened. "You're tired, darling" she observed. "Why don't you go to bed? You can take Ember with you" she suggested kindly. "Jack and I will be right up" she assured her, having anticipated her next question. Jane smiled gently and nodded.

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" Jane said with affection, before turning towards Jack. "Goodnight, Jack" she said. Both Phryne and Jack returned the sentiments, and watched as the young woman cradled her kitten against her chest, and carried him into the hallway. Neither of them spoke again until they heard her footsteps disappearing up the staircase.

"That was close" Jack observed, his voice low and quiet, as though concerned that Jane could still hear them. Phryne smiled in response and her expression became light.

"She's an intelligent sixteen year old girl who adores science" Phryne explained. "So I think it's safe to say that, given present circumstances" she added, placing her hand on her belly as she spoke, "she is aware that you and I have done more than just kiss" she reasoned.

Jack seemed about to respond, but closed his mouth and shifted slightly on the spot, wearing the same look of self-consciousness and embarrassment she had enjoyed eliciting from him early on in their relationship through her teasing and suggestive remarks. Phryne smirked in response, but decide to take pity on him.

"I really would like to go to bed" Phryne admitted quietly, her voice gentle and weary. Jack met her gaze and seemed to quickly recover from his stupor, nodding once in agreement. "But before I do, perhaps we could put that painting in the nursery?" she suggested, gesturing towards the artwork in question, which was half-wrapped in brown paper. "Given the playful mood Ember appears to be in, I don't think leaving it unsupervised in the parlour overnight would be a good idea" she reasoned. A small smile played on Jack's lips and his eyes lit up.

"No" Jack agreed. Phryne smiled nervously and nodded gently in response.

"And I'd quite like to see how it looks above the fireplace" Phryne confessed, her voice low and soft. Jack's expression warmed and he nodded.

"Then you shall" Jack responded with ease, before running his hand gently down her arm and squeezing her hand reassuringly, before turning on the spot and walking towards the window seat, where he carefully lifted the painting with both hands.

As Jack looked down upon the painting for a few moments, Phryne crossed the room and headed towards the bookcase, where she spied the small stack of children's books she had acquired during her shopping excursion with Jane. She held her modest bundle in her hands and turned towards Jack just as he reached her side, before smiling up at him tiredly as she led him out of the room and into the corridor. Jack turned off the light behind himself and pulled the parlour door closed, before following Phryne across the hallway and up the staircase.

Phryne turned on the landing light and walked tiredly towards the nursery, finding her exhaustion to be almost overwhelming. But as soon as she opened the door and bathed the now familiar room in artificial light, she found herself experiencing a renewed sense of energy, and she walked into the room with confidence. Phryne paused for a moment in the centre of the room, and she found herself staring intently at the empty crib, as her baby began to dance and kick excitedly inside her. She felt its feet and hands on the front of her stomach and on her side, and she almost dropped the books in surprise at the strength of the kicks. It felt like the baby was everywhere all at once, and it was getting stronger, bigger and more confident with each passing day. And she found herself feeling exhilarated.

"There" said Jack from the other side of the room, drawing Phryne from her thoughts as he turned towards her, having put up the painting.

Jack watched as Phryne turned towards him expectantly, her gaze drifting from his face to the wall space above the fireplace, which had been vacant until a couple of moments ago. He saw her eyes light up as a warm smile blossomed on her face, and he found himself basking in her excitement and enthusiasm as he crossed the room towards her.

"It's perfect" Phryne said softly as Jack reached her side. She felt his hand on her lower back and leaned tiredly against it, as she stared at the wall, mesmerised by the sight before her. The painting was stunning, so flawless and beautiful and full of life, with colours so rich and vivid that they almost seemed three dimensional. She found her heart beating faster as she considered the contrast of the opulent colours and scenery within the painting, when compared to the creams and browns and whites of the nursery, and she looked up at Jack with that same, nervous smile. "It's almost as though the painting was made for this room" she remarked. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded slowly in response.

"Perhaps it was" Jack agreed solemnly. Phryne's expression softened and she looked back at the painting, staring at it in awe for a few moments more.

Phryne and Jack remained in a respectful silence for almost a minute, until Phryne rose her hand from her belly to stifle a yawn. When she opened her eyes and lowered her hand, Jack placed his hands over the books she was holding, gently encouraging them from her grasp and carrying them across the room towards the bookshelf on the left of the fireplace, placing them on the middle shelf, still wrapped in string. Before Phryne could respond, Jack was at her side once more, and looking down upon her with a knowing gaze which betrayed his concern, and which she knew would not be argued with. Jack stared into her eyes, which were glassy and slightly red, and she offered him a weak, tired smile.

"Bed, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, for what felt like the tenth time that evening. "And no more stalling" he added, his voice firm but his tone light. Phryne's smile widened.

"Stalling?" Phryne asked innocently, practicing her best 'surprised' tone. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean" she said easily. Jack rose an eyebrow but was not required to comment further, as she drew her white and silver robe around her rounded belly, and secured it as she walked (without argument or further encouragement) across the room and towards the landing.

Jack followed Phryne slowly behind, turning off the light and closing the door to the nursery behind him, after stealing one final glance at the painting, which somehow illuminated the whole room. He smiled to himself gently and headed towards the bedroom, where Phryne was already walking tiredly towards the bed, and had moved the bedsheets aside. By the time Jack had changed into his crimson pyjamas, Phryne was lying on her right side and snuggled deep beneath the bedsheets, and was already in a deep sleep.

When Phryne next opened her eyes, it was not due to some terrifying, fear-inducing nightmare that tore her cruelly from her rest and left her alone and crying in her bed. Instead, she found herself gently drifting back to consciousness, her cheeks warmed by the morning sunlight, her mind and body feeling calm and well-rested.

A little too well-rested.

Phryne's eyes slowly drifted open, and she soon realised that the gentle morning glow she had expected to greet her was actually much brighter than she had anticipated. She frowned in confusion and stretched out in the bed, rising into a half-sitting position which prompted her silk nightgown (which she had unfastened at some point during the night) to fall from her shoulders. Phryne sighed tiredly and turned her head to her left, despite already sensing that Jack was not in the room, her eyes drifting towards the small clock on his bedside table. A clock which, she immediately decided, must be lying to her, because that could not possibly be the time.

The clock on Jack's bedside table announced that it was currently quarter-past ten in the morning.

She had slept for almost twelve hours.

Phryne pushed herself immediately up in bed and stared at the clock for a moment, as though imagining it would change its mind and its hands beneath the weight of her disbelieving gaze, but it did not. Phryne quickly found herself realising that the hour which the clock declared was upheld by how well-rested and full of energy she currently felt. Indeed, her energy was rivalled only by her hunger, which was profound, and a stark reminder of the lateness of the hour. The baby, who also appeared aware of its mother's uncharacteristically long slumber, began to stir and move inside her, kicking her side in an attempt to remind her that it was most certainly past their usual breakfast time. Phryne placed her hand upon her belly and ran her hand through her hair, as realisation of how long she had slept for began to sleep in, as did her concerns.

 _Cec and Bert are coming to collect Jane at four o'clock to drive her back to boarding school_ , Phryne remembered. _That's in less than six hours' time_.

It was this final realisation that prompted Phryne to move her bedsheets aside and ease herself out of bed, and quickly rise to her feet; a motion which, she soon realised had been too quick for her baby and her body's liking, as she was instantly struck by a wave of dizziness so strong that she was forced to sit down upon the bed immediately. Phryne placed one hand on the mattress to steady herself and another on her forehead as she leaned down slightly, inhaling and exhaling deeply in an attempt to stop her head from spinning.

In just over a minute, Phryne's dizziness began to subside, and she found herself able to think more clearly than she had done moments before. Despite her relief that the dizzy spell was over (and that no one had been present to witness it), she felt both disconcerted and disappointed that she had experienced it again; she'd put yesterday's episodes down to tiredness, and it was absolutely impossible that this was the case now. She'd slept for almost half a day which, although usual for pre-pregnancy Phryne, was unheard of during this time of her life; nowadays she barely slept past six-thirty, regardless of the time she retired the night before. Which, admittedly, was often before eleven. She had not eaten in almost fourteen hours, which was unprecedented at this stafe of her pregnancy. And perhaps she had risen too quickly? Maybe that would explain her dizziness? She remembered Mac saying that it was normal to feel dizzy during pregnancy, so perhaps this was simply another one of the side-effects she had to deal with?

 _But what if it's not?_ Echoed a tiny voice in Phryne's head, which soon grew louder. _What if something's wrong?_

The sensation of her strong little baby kicking her with aplomb quickly reassured her that the baby was quite alright and, if its current actions and her present feelings were correct, quite hungry.

 _You might've woken me sooner_ , Phryne thought, as she rubbed her belly with affection.

And perhaps once she remedied her body's strong desire for sustenance, her dizziness would subside?

 _But if it doesn't_ , Phryne thought nervously, _perhaps I should telephone Mac_ , she considered, her stomach tightening nervously at the prospect. _Just to be safe._

But telephoning Mac would, unquestionably, also mean telling Jack, and she did not want to concern him unnecessarily. And she most definitely did not want to worry Jane, making her fear for her well-being just hours before she was due to head back to boarding school for several weeks. It had been bad enough that she'd almost fainted in the parlour the day before, and she'd only just managed to convince the poor girl she was quite alright by the evening; Jane had been watching her with the same concerned eyes Jack had until after dinner. Phryne sighed gently and lifted her head up, staring towards the window where the sunlight was creeping through, and lighting up the room. After a few moments and a couple more deep breaths, Phryne rose to her feet - slowly, this time - and made her way towards the bathroom.

After completing her morning ritual, Phryne emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later wrapped in a large white bath towel, having quickly showered and washed all remnants of sleep from her body and mind. As she walked into her dressing room, Phryne found the large white package tied off with ribbon from the day before, which Mr Butler had very kindly placed on the small table at the front of the room. Phryne slowly unfastened the ribbon and lifted the lid, and found herself gazing down at the beautiful cerise silk maternity day dress she had bought the day before (from the department store). She ran her fingers tentatively across the soft, cool material, pinching it and rubbing it between her fingers, before lifting the dress from the box with both hands. The dress was a v-neck a-line day dress which would fall to just below her knees, and had long sleeves with beaded detailing at the cuffs. The material appeared to come in very slightly at the waist, before floating out over the mid-section, which Phryne found to be a terrifying yet exciting prospect. The gown was modest and understated but incredibly beautiful, and Phryne felt as drawn to it then as she had done when she'd seen it in the store the day before. Although she had avoided maternity gowns and attire in recent months, opting for loose-fitting shift dresses instead, she found her fears and her vanity overrode by her body's need for comfort, and the purchase of maternity dresses (especially these ones) was something she had done gladly and without reservation. With this thought, Phryne discarded her towel and laid the dress down carefully over a nearby chair, before walking further into her dressing room and quickly locating and adorning the necessary undergarments and shoes (admittedly, not as quickly as she had once been able to) before returning her attentions to one of her newest (and most necessary) purchases.

Phryne held the dress to her and examined the length of the gown and arms, before carrying it across the room and standing before her full-length mirror as she held it against her body. As she considered the gown (which had more material than she was used to wearing, even to formal affairs which required at least some propriety) she found herself feeling rather nervous and out of her depth. But after initially learning of her pregnancy, she had resolved not to allow her fears to cloud her reason, no matter what the cost. And she absolutely would not be defeated by a dress. As she turned to the side and held the dress against her, she felt the soft silk caressing her bare skin, as it began to mould itself to her body even over her underwear, and Phryne quickly began to suspect that her fears would soon be proved to be completely unfounded.

As, indeed, they were.

Phryne undid the fastenings at the side of the dress, before pulling it slowly over her head and over her body, allowing the silk to drift elegantly over her rounded belly and fall to just below her knees. Phryne secured the fastenings up the right side and adjusted the dress, smoothing it down with her hands, before looking up in the mirror before her treacherous mind could convince her otherwise. As soon as she laid eyes on her reflection – or, more specifically, of the way the dress fitted her body – she found herself devoid of all fears and doubts, and a warm smile played upon her lips.

The cerise silk day dress was beautiful yet understated, and fit her body in a way which both highlighted her condition whilst modestly swathing her belly in the soft fabric. The neckline was elegant and as modest as convention in maternity wear demanded, which was a sacrifice Phryne was willing to make. At least for the next couple of months or so. The sleeves were full length but fitted, with the material covering her arms but not too tightly and, like the rest of the gown, enabled her room to move freely and without restriction. The cuffs were decorated with some elaborate beaded detailing a couple of shades darker than the dress itself, which added to the modest yet understated nature of the gown. The dress did, as Phryne had suspected, come in very slightly at the waist, before the material drifted elegantly across her rounded belly, swathing it in cerise silk. Phryne's initial fears of looking like a couture marquee were immediately dispelled as the dress, whilst not concealing her condition (as if that were even possible) fitted in a way which also highlighted her slender natural physique and what remained of her waist (as the weight she had gained during her pregnancy was limited to her stomach and breasts), and she found herself feeling imbued with an almost sinful degree of confidence and delight. Phryne ran her hands appreciatively across her rounded belly, drawing the silk material closer still, before turning to the side to examine herself from another perspective, which she found to be just as reassuring as the first. Phryne looked at the mirror with an expression as animated as a child's on Christmas morning, smiled with satisfaction at her reflection once more, and then headed out of the bedroom with a renewed sense of confidence and certainty.

Phryne walked slowly downstairs with a smile on her face, but kept a cautious hand upon the bannister, lest her dizziness rear its ugly head again at a most inopportune moment. It came as somewhat of a relief when she reached the bottom step without issue, and even more so when her keen senses quickly picked up on the familiar scents of toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Phryne turned instinctively towards the dining room and was about to walk inside, before the sound of rustling paper and familiar voices from the direction of the parlour drew her attentions in the opposite direction. Phryne heard the sound of Jack's distinctively deep voice and Jane's higher, enthusiastic tone, and found herself walking instinctively towards the parlour, pausing in the doorway for a moment as she gazed curiously inside.

Jack and Jane were sat in opposite armchairs facing each other, their eyes trained on the papers in their hands. Jack was going through his correspondence, whilst Jane was perusing the morning paper, her intelligent eyes drifting over the words and images avidly, as Ember slept soundly in her lap. She was wearing the light rose cotton day dress that Phryne had bought her the day before (which suited her beautifully) and had secured a section of her hair using a pink ribbon, which complemented her frock perfectly. She was talking to Jack (who was wearing dark grey trousers and a white jumper) about the list of upcoming plays at the local theatres, which Phryne suspected was in an attempt to establish precisely what he would like to do for his birthday. Jack, who had clearly arrived at the same conclusion, laid his correspondence in his lap and gave Jane his full attention, listening patiently as she rattled off a list of plays and performances which would graces Melbourne's various stages that month, from comedies by amateur dramatics associations to classical Shakespeare, and from Foust to several operettas. Phryne swore she saw Jack actually blanche when Jane mentioned a production of Gilbert and Sullivan's _The Gondoliers_ , and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing, as she continued to watch the scene before her with interest.

Although Phryne had never been one for domesticity (in fact, she had managed to avoid it quite successfully for many years), she found herself feeling warmed by the scenes before her, and by the distinctly familial atmosphere in the parlour; she was torn between her desire to respect their private conversation and enable it to continue, and her longing to cross over the threshold and join them. Whilst she was weighing up her options, the subject of Jack and Jane's conversation changed as her ward turned the page of the newspaper and set her sights on another article, which made her eyes light up.

"The Melbourne Museum has an exhibition on nineteenth century medical instruments, practices and developments!" Jane announced excitedly, her features alight as she read on. Phryne watched as her expression sobered and her smile began to fade. "It started yesterday, though, and it's only for a week" she said, sadness entering her tone. Jane's dejected expression quickly turned to one of acceptance, which Phryne recognised from her own youth, having grown accustomed to disappointment, just as Jane had done. But she wouldn't let that disappointment last a moment longer.

"Then we shall go today" Phryne announced brightly, the sound of her voiced announcing her presence, and prompting both Jack and Jane to turn towards her. Phryne felt Jack's eyes drifting appreciatively down her body, and she caught sight of the warmth in his eyes and the smile which played upon his lips as he met her gaze.

"Good morning, Miss Phryne" Jane greeted happily, as she lowered the paper into her lap. Phryne watched her ward's eyes drift curiously (but less subtly) down her body, admiring her dress, before smiling.

"Good afternoon is more like it" Phryne replied, her eyes drifting up towards the clock on the mantel as she entered the room. It was already twenty to eleven. "Why didn't either of you wake me?" she asked, looking from Jane to Jack, who then rose.

"Because you clearly needed to sleep" Jack responded, his voice gentle but resolute. Phryne sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Well, I did" Phryne replied proudly, as Jack walked towards her. Jack held her gaze with gentle eyes and nodded slowly in response. Phryne stared at him sceptically. "What?" she asked curiously. Jack blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Jack asked, appearing genuinely perplexed. Before Phryne could respond Jane spoke, and the mystery was solved.

"You look beautiful, Miss Phryne" Jane stated, her voice clear and confident. Jane's tone was so warm and sincere that had Phryne been prone to blushing, she might have blushed. But she wasn't, so she didn't. Instead, she offered Jane a gentle smile and word of thanks, before returning her attentions to Jack, who was blushing. She rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Transcendent" Jack confirmed, his tone as warm and as sincere as Jane's. Phryne found any self-consciousness she had about her dress melting away completely, and she was imbued with a renewed sense of confidence.

"Thank you" Phryne replied with equal sincerity. Jack smiled sheepishly in response, which prompted Phryne to smile reassuringly up at him, before turning her attentions to Jane. "So what time does the exhibition open?" she asked keenly.

"After you've eaten breakfast" Jack advised, before Jane had a chance to respond. There was kindness and concern present in his tone, and Phryne saw Jane nod in agreement just as she turned back towards Jack, who was no longer blushing. "You must be hungry" he gently reasoned.

"I am" Phryne confirmed, nodding once in response. Jack looked relieved. Had he been expecting an argument?

"Miss, are you sure that you-" began Jane tentatively, trailing off as she struggled to phrase her enquiry. Phryne turned to face her and met her gaze, and watched as she spoke the next words very carefully. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" she asked cautiously, before quickly adding "Because we can always stay at home and-"

"I am perfectly alright, Jane" Phryne responded, her voice confident and soothing. She had been expecting one of them to ask her, and it was a perfectly reasonable enquiry, given the events of the day before. "And I am absolutely certain that I am more than able to attend" she assured her. "It's a trip to the museum, not an Olympic event" she added lightly, offering the nervous Jane a reassuring smile, which she returned. "Why don't I have breakfast now, and we can leave at around eleven?" Phryne suggested. "We can come home for lunch and spend some time at home before Cec and Bert arrive at four" she explained. Jane nodded slowly in response.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane replied humbly, as she looked up at her guardian with a warm expression.

"You are most welcome, darling" Phryne responded sincerely, her voice soft and gentle.

"Good morning, Miss" came the voice of Dot from the doorway, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"You read my mind" Phryne returned warmly, smiling as she spoke. "I'll be right with you" she added gently. Dot nodded and disappeared back towards the dining room, prompting Phryne to turn back towards Jack and Jane. "Can you both be ready by eleven?" she politely enquired.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane responded promptly.

"Of course" Jack returned gently.

Phryne's eyes drifted between them both and she nodded.

"I won't be long" she assured them, before turning on the spot and walking out of the parlour.

"Take all the time you need" Jack replied kindly, prompting her to turn her head towards him and offer him a sincere smile as she stepped over the threshold, before nodding once and then heading directly towards the dining room, where the delicious smell of food called her like a siren's song.

As Phryne stepped into the dining room, Dot finished setting her place and poured her a cup of tea, which she placed beside a tall glass of lemon squash. Dot's movements were uncharacteristically nervous and hesitant, and she was not quite able to meet the lady detective's gaze, so Phryne quickly realised that something was not quite right.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said tentatively, her eyes drifting across her companion's face as she entered. Dot offered her an uncertain smile and nodded, before quickly lowering her gaze once more.

"There's fresh toast, butter and jam on the table, Miss" Dot advised her. "I'll just go and fetch your bacon and eggs" she advised, before quickly disappearing into the kitchen before Phryne could formulate a response.

Sensing that something was wrong and suspecting it may be delicate, given the nature of Dot's doctor's appointment the day before, Phryne closed the dining room door behind her.

Jack, who had looked up in time to hear the gentle click of the dining room door as Phryne closed it, found himself feeling both relieved and warmed by Phryne's perception. Although he had not wished to mention anything in front of Jane, it was quite clear that something was concerning Mrs Collins. When he had tentatively asked her if she was alright after approaching her in the kitchen after breakfast, she'd looked ready to burst into tears. He'd attempted to reassure her and encourage her to confide in him, but she was clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed, and he quickly realised that whatever it was that was concerning her was a delicate (and probably deeply personal) matter. He also knew that Phryne would get to the bottom of it and, if his suspicions were correct, she had already began to mount a thorough investigation. Jack smiled to himself gently, reassured by the fact that Phryne would be able to assist Dorothy, and returned his attentions to Jane, who was reigniting their previous discussion concerning operettas.

Having closed the door quietly behind her, Phryne walked across the room, meeting a rather startled-looking Dot just as she stepped out of the kitchen She'd clearly expected Phryne to be in her seat, not directly in front of her, and her initial surprise and anxiety was such that she allowed Phryne to relieve her of the tray she was carrying and put it down upon the table without argument. Phryne then turned back towards Dot, whose eyes shone with tears, and placed her hand tenderly upon her upper arm.

"Come and sit down, Dot" Phryne gently encouraged. Dot inhaled a shaken breath and seemed poised to protest, before the look of compassion and kindness in her employer's eyes quickly changed her mind, and she nodded weakly in response before following her across the room.

Phryne watched as Dot sat down in the seat beside her own, waiting for her to sit down before she herself did so. Dot perched nervously on the edge of her chair as though there were pins lining the seat, and Phryne's concerned eyes drifted across her face as she eased herself into her own seat, before meeting her companion's gaze with a gentle and reassuring expression. Phryne was silent for several moments whilst Dot composed herself, and she waited until she seemed calmer before beginning to speak.

"Tell me what's wrong" Phryne gently encouraged.

Dot looked up at Phryne, inhaled sharply, and burst into tears.

After a few minutes of soothing and reassurances (and two of her monogrammed handkerchiefs), Dot confided in Phryne about the cause of her concerns. She had attended her doctor's office the day before, and had advised her doctor (an elderly gentleman who had tended to her family for three generations) that she was concerned about her ability to have children. From the information Dot provided Phryne about their conversation, it became quite clear that the doctor did not take Dot's concerns as seriously as he should have. Instead of discussing the matter with her and talking through possible issues, options and resolutions, Dr Riverton had advised her that her family were 'very fertile', had 'never experienced any issues of the kind' and that 'her time would come'. He refused to examine her, stating that it was 'unwarranted and wholly unnecessary' and had only taken a blood sample for tests because he suspected she was suffering from 'hysteria'. Phryne's ire at the treatment of her friend increased when the humble Dot – who would have required a significant amount of courage to make the appointment, let alone attend it – confessed that she felt embarrassed and ashamed for having gone to him in the first place. Phryne, who had listened attentively and in a respectful silence as Dot recounted events from the day before, forced her outrage at the doctor's treatment of her dear friend aside and instead sought to comfort and reassure her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Dot. And I'm sorry that you were alone" Phryne stated guiltily. She had offered to accompany her, but Dot had assured her she'd be fine attending by herself. She should have insisted. "Your doctor is the fool, not you" Phryne stated with conviction. "I know how frightening it must have been for you to go to that appointment, and I'm so proud of you" she assured her warmly. Dot's expression softened slightly and she sniffed. "But I think your next appointment should be with Dr MacMillan" Phryne suggested tentatively. Dot looked up at her nervously. "She would be more than happy to see you-"

"I'm sure she would, Miss" Dot responded nervously. "Dr MacMillan is very kind" she stated.

"And very experienced, open-minded and intelligent" Phryne assured her. Dot nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps I could wait until the test results come back next week?" Dot suggested. Phryne held her gaze and nodded slowly in response. "Just in case… an appointment with Dr MacMillan isn't necessary" she said sadly, looking up towards the ceiling in an attempt to stop herself from crying. "I haven't even told Hugh yet" Dot confessed tearfully, lowering her head as she spoke. Phryne felt something inside her shatter, and she reached across the table, holding her companion's hand tightly.

"There might not be anything to tell him" Phryne soothed, stroking her companion's hand as she spoke. "It's been less than a year, Dot" she said gently. "I know it seems like a long time, but in the long-term, it isn't" she assured her. "I've been having intimate relationships for almost fifteen years, and didn't become pregnant until December" she advised. "Admittedly, I was using precautions, but not at the beginning" she explained. "It's rather difficult for one to get an appointment to be fitted for an internal device during battle" she said quietly. "And even the one I was using last year was no match for this" she said gently, placing her hand upon her belly. "You will have a child, Dot. I know you will" she assured her, speaking with warmth and kindness. "And you will be the most incredible mother" she added, her voice gentle but assured. Dot met Phryne's gaze and nodded uncertainly in response, as she forced a weak smile.

Phryne found her heart breaking for her friend – a woman so kind and so decent who was destined for motherhood. As she felt her own baby stirring inside her belly, kicking her repeatedly in an attempt to remind her of its hunger, she found herself feeling rather self-conscious about her own condition. She had never intended on having children, but had conceived a baby with Jack during their first night together, whereas Dot, a traditional, loving, married woman who would make the most wonderful mother, had been unable to conceive. _Yet_ , Phryne reminded herself firmly. Although Dot and Hugh had been married for less than a year, she did not doubt that her friend had expected to be pregnant by now; and she was undoubtedly getting some pressure from both her family and from Hugh's. And here Phryne was, sitting in front of her in her new maternity dress, feeling her own baby moving inside her. Her desire for a baby and her love for her own child was ignited almost the moment Mac had told her she was pregnant. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Dot must be going through. And she hated feeling so helpless.

"It's going to be alright, Dot" Phryne assured her, the words escaping her lips before she had considered them fully. Dot looked up at her with uncertain eyes, but nodded conventionally in response. Phryne felt her heart ache. "I'm not a religious person" she said suddenly, prompting Dot to look up at her expectantly. "As you might have gathered in the three years that you've known me" she added, a small degree of levity entering her tone. Dot smiled her first genuine smile that morning. "But if there is a God, and He trusts me with one child" she stated, hoping that her words would not upset her close friend, "then you and Hugh will have dozens of them" she reasoned, her voice so solemn and assured that Dot almost believed her. Her eyes lit up and she laughed lightly in response, which relieved Phryne, who had worried (a little too late) that she might unintentionally upset her friend further. Dot looked up at Phryne with a tearful smile and nodded once.

"I hope so, Miss" Dot responded, her eyes bright and her lips forming a small smile. But there was still deep sadness present in her tone. Phryne squeezed her hand.

"I know so" Phryne responded confidently, her eyes holding Dot's. She had an image in her mind of Dot surrounded by children, and it was not one that she had any cause to doubt. "After you hear from Dr Riverton next week about your test results, we'll telephone Dr MacMillan and arrange an appointment for you" she soothed, watching her companion brighten, as hope shone in her eyes. "And I'll come with you" she assured her. "If you would like me to, of course-"

"Yes, Miss" Dot interceded, speaking confidently and quickly, as though afraid that Phryne would retract her offer if she did not respond within a moment. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. "What if something's wrong with me?" she asked suddenly, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke. Phryne felt something inside of her shatter.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Dot" Phryne stated with conviction. "It's going to be alright" she assured her, squeezing her hand as she spoke. "I promise" she added. Dot inhaled sharply and nodded in response. Miss Phryne was always right. And this time, like all other times, she believed her.

Phryne, however, was trying to suppress a small doubt creeping to the forefront of her mind; what if she was lying to Dot, and there was a medical reason that would explain why she was yet to conceive? Although Dot was a wonderful person who would make an incredibly mother, the world was filled with injustices; she should know, she wouldn't be employed if it wasn't. She just desperately hoped that this wasn't one of them.

"Thank you, Miss" Dot responded, offering her a tight smile, as she used Phryne's second handkerchief to wipe her face. "I'm going to have to wash these."

"Don't worry about it" Phryne responded promptly. Dot sniffed once more and nodded automatically in response, as she held the handkerchief tightly in her hands. "Would you like to come to the Museum with me, Jack and Jane?" she offered kindly. Dot looked up and met her gaze.

"Thank you, Miss" Dot began tentatively. "But I don't think I'd be very good company."

"Nonsense" Phryne responded warmly, squeezing her hand once more as she spoke. "You are, as always, the best company" she assured her. Dot's smile brightened slightly, but she shook her head gently. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Would you like me to stay at home with you?" she suggested. "I don't mind at all, and I'm sure Jack and Jane would be perfectly content to-"

"No, Miss – thank you" Dot stated quickly. "I don't want to spoil your weekend-"

"You aren't spoiling anything" Phryne assured her. "And I will gladly stay here with you" she stated with conviction. Dot's expression softened.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Dot responded gently. "But I think it might be best if I spend the morning doing my darning and mending" she explained. Phryne met her gaze and nodded in understanding; Dot often undertook such works when she was upset or stressed. She'd mended every stocking, sock and aged jumper in the house when she had broken off her engagement to Hugh.

"Alright" Phryne conceded. "As long as you're sure?" she asked.

"I am, Miss" Dot replied gratefully, offering her a warm smile. Phryne nodded in response.

"If you're feeling up to it, you would be more than welcome to join us for lunch today" Phryne said kindly. Dot nodded in response.

"I'd like that, Miss" Dot advised. Phryne felt relief flood her, and she nodded immediately in response.

"Good" Phryne replied gently. Dot turned her hand over in Phryne's hand, and for the first time that morning, she squeezed back. With strength. Dot and Phryne sat there for almost a minute in silence, and Phryne watched as her friend appeared to grow more confident and less upset with each passing moment.

"Your breakfast will be cold" Dot observed, her voice returning to normal. Phryne blinked and watched as Dot removed her hand from her own and rose to her feet. "I'll just go and make you some-"

"Don't worry about my breakfast, Dot" Phryne said kindly. "It doesn't matter" she assured her. Dot turned towards her as she lifted the tray, her eyes drifting down to her rounded belly, which was quite prominent beneath the swathes of cerise silk.

"Yes it does, Miss" Dot responded, her voice imbued with confidence and warmth. She smiled tenderly at Phryne and met her gaze. "I'll make you some fresh bacon and eggs" she said gently, before offering her another grateful smile, and disappearing into the kitchen.

Phryne sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment, as she quickly ran over the entire conversation she had just had with Dot in her head, and desperately hoped that she had said and done the right things. However, she quickly found herself distracted from her important private contemplation by her baby, who was continuing to move and kick excitedly inside her, which she suspected was due to its hunger. She smiled gently and conceded defeat, reaching towards the toast rack and picking up two slices of the (now lukewarm) toast, and buttering them liberally. By the time Dot returned to the dining room Phryne had consumed three pieces of toast and a whole glass of lemon squash, and was in the process of pouring herself another when her kindly companion laid a generous plate of bacon and scrambled eggs down in front of her. Phryne's senses were flooded with the delicious scents, and her baby renewed its excited attack upon her abdominal wall as she picked up her cutlery. Dot was about to retreat quietly into the kitchen when Phryne called her back.

"Dot, would you care to join me?" Phryne invited kindly. Dot turned on the spot and met the lady detective's gaze, and Phryne saw something between gratitude and relief form upon her face, as she nodded slowly in response. Phryne smiled and patted the seat next to her own.

For the next ten minutes as Phryne ate, she and Dot talked about several matters, none of which involved pregnancy or children. Although Phryne knew that Dot would gladly talk about her own pregnancy and the baby (indeed, they'd had a long conversation about the nursery just two days ago), she did not want to risk upsetting her further. The conversation drifted from the weekend to Jane, to Jack's birthday celebrations and possible surprises (many of which Phryne suggested prompted Dot to burst out laughing). After discussing Jack's birthday celebrations for a few moments, Phryne had an epiphany, and artfully changed the subject to her latest charitable endeavour. Phryne explained her meeting with Nancy and Imelda Vernon, who had approached her in the hope that she would be a patron and benefactor for their noble mission, which involved transforming a large house they had inherited into a home and school for disadvantaged young women. Phryne outlined the details to her companion, who listened attentively and with great interest (and advised her employer that the Vernon sisters were members of her church), and Phryne saw the same brightness and keenness in her expression that matched her own feelings on the subject. She felt relief flood her.

"I'm due to have another meeting with them next week at the property to discuss works and renovations" Phryne advised. "Apparently there is a lot of work that needs doing, and as I have donated a sizeable sum to the sisters, they very kindly suggested that I come to the house to have a say over how the funds will be spent" she explained. Dot nodded in understanding. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked gently. "Your expertise are invaluable, and would be most appreciated" she assured her. "I'm supposed to be meeting them on Tuesday, at eleven o'clock" she stated. "Perhaps we could go for lunch afterwards?" she suggested. Dot's expression softened and she nodded keenly in response.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Dot replied humbly. Phryne took her hand once more and nodded in response. Dot squeezed it. "Would you like anything else to eat?" she asked kindly. Phryne's shoulders fell slightly and she offered her companion a small smile.

"I don't think I'd be able to move if I ate another bite" Phryne confessed. "Which would make the task of walking around a museum rather difficult" she advised. Dot smiled in response and stifled a laugh. "Besides, I'll be eating lunch soon enough" she added, rising from her seat as she spoke. Dot rose with her. "And you're quite certain you wouldn't like to come with us?" she asked gently. "Or for me to stay?" she added softly. Dot nodded confidently in response.

"Thank you, Miss, but I'll be alright" Dot assured her. Phryne met her confident gaze and nodded. She believed her. "And you'll be back for lunch soon" she said.

"We will" Phryne confirmed. "We should be back no later than half-past one" she advised. Dot nodded in response.

"I'll have your banquet ready and waiting" Dot returned lightly. Phryne smiled.

"I'll hold you to that" Phryne replied, stroking her companion's arm gently, before offering her a warm smile and walking slowly from the room.

Dot, imbued with the confidence that accompanied Miss Phryne's company and conversation, carried the breakfast tray into the kitchen with an assured step, feeling much less desolate than she had done earlier that morning.

Phryne walked slowly into the hallway and towards the coat stand, selecting her black coat and cloche, and picking up her handbag from the table. She found herself feeling deeply worried and unsettled by her recent conversation with Dot, and frustrated at her own helplessness and inability to assist her. She found herself feeling flooded with guilt at the fact that she was off to the museum with Jack and Jane whilst her companion and close friend was at home, but Dot had made it quite clear that she wanted to be alone for a while, which Phryne completely understood and was determined to respect. But it didn't make the guilt and sadness she felt at Dot's situation any easier to bear. However, when Phryne walked into the parlour at five past eleven, with Dot's fears and their recent conversation playing heavily on her mind, she was met by the eager and excited face of Jane, which relaxed her immediately, and caused her to smile in response.

"Are you ready, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked keenly. Phryne noticed that she was already dressed in her white coat and cloche, and was practically trembling with excitement. Phryne smiled warmly.

"Absolutely" Phryne confirmed, her eyes drifting from Jane to Jack, who was standing by the fireplace. And still watching her with those warm, appreciative eyes. She felt her entire body hum in response to his stare. "Let's go" she suggested, forcing her awareness of her body's responses to Jack aside, as she pulled on her coat and put on her cloche, before leading her family out of the room.

After having put on their coats and said goodbye to Dot and Mr Butler, Jack drove his family to the Melbourne Museum in Carlton Gardens, which was a brief drive in the cool late morning in July. Phryne sat in the passenger seat and adjusted her coat around herself, trying in vain to convince it to close across her rounded middle. After a few attempts she sighed in defeat and crossed her arms – something she also struggled with nowadays – resting them on top of her belly. Jack, who had caught her movements out of the corner of his eye, considered how adorable she looked as she pouted, having huffed in frustration like a child, before eventually conceding defeat. However, he suppressed all such verbal comparisons of this observation – in an attempt to protect both Phryne's feelings and his own personal safety – and instead moved his hand towards her, capturing her fingers and squeezing them reassuringly, his eyes never leaving the road.

Phryne, who was startled from her private thoughts by the sensation of his hand upon her own, turned towards him, and her previously taut expression began to soften almost immediately. A gentle smile formed on her lips as she gazed up at him, feeling the cool morning breeze brush her hair against her cheek. She squeezed his hand gently in response, and Jack turned his head towards her and returned her smile.

Jane, who was huddled in the left corner in the backseat of the Hispano, was reading one of the medical textbooks she had purchased the day before in an attempt to prepare herself for their excursion, and remained completely oblivious to the events which were unfolding in the front of the Hispano.

Phryne, who had been holding Jack's left hand with her own, slowly unfolded her arms and relaxed against the back seat. She then quickly gently removed her left hand from his and replaced it with her right one, squeezing Jack's hand reassuringly as she did so. She felt him return the gesture just as he made a left turn and drove through the green traffic lights, his eyes drifting towards her once it was safe to do so, and offering her a brief smile before returning his attentions to the road.

Phryne and Jack sat silently beside each other for several moments, as Jack drove down the straight road in a leisurely (and legal) manner, his hand entwined with Phryne's. He was considering the exhibition they were about to visit at the museum, and was musing over whether they would have any instruments or information concerning the Crimean War, when he felt Phryne's hand shift in his own just as he pulled up at the traffic lights. Before he could respond, Phryne gently disentwined her fingers from his and placed her hand in the middle of his inner thigh, and squeezed firmly.

Jack froze for a moment, before glancing covertly towards Phryne, who was staring at the road ahead of her with a faux-interested gaze. He considered his options and Phryne's character quickly, and decided that the best way to prevent her from perusing this inappropriate course of action was to ignore the hand which was resting on his thigh. He stared ahead at the traffic lights and found himself relaxing slightly at his decision, which he felt quite confident was indeed the best course of action. After all, Jane was in the back of the car, so Phryne would hardly pursue her present course of action, would she? Jack inhaled deeply and

Until Phryne began to stroke his inner thigh gently, caressing him with her skilful fingers, and prompting his body to begin to respond to her ministrations. He quickly realised that the leather seat he and Phryne were leaning against shielded them both from Jane, meaning that she was unable to see precisely what her diabolical guardian was doing at present. This realisation both relieved and terrified Jack in equal measure, and he gripped the steering wheel tightly as he steered perilously ahead, and became distinctly aware that he was completely at her mercy. He willed the lights to turn green.

As Phryne's errant hand continued to stroke and caress Jack's inner thigh suggestively, travelling further up inch by inch, he felt himself flooded with warmth and desire at the feeling on her hand upon his thigh, and inhaled deeply and almost audibly as he did so. He found himself feeling torn between the strong desires of his body (demanding that he encouraged her) and his mind (imploring him to move her hand away). But grabbing her hand right now – as the lights were surely about to change? – would make releasing the handbrake and proceeding on their journey impossible, and she knew that. Jack tensed and swallowed hard as he attempted to distract himself, which proved to be utterly impossible, and he slowly turned towards Phryne.

"Phryne" Jack said, his voice a low, husky warning.

Phryne, who had been staring at the road ahead, turned towards him with an innocent expression and blinked once.

"Yes, Jack?" she asked conversationally, as her wandering hand began to travel further up his thigh.

Because Phryne's hand began to move slowly but surely higher.

Jack held her gaze with confidence, his flushed cheeks betraying his present state of arousal, as Phryne's hand ventured higher. Jack felt pressure building inside him as her hand reached the top of his thigh, and his breathing became deeper and laboured. He made a quick decision to reach for her hand, stilling it just before it reached its location, and he was relieved to find that she desisted. Her hand relaxed in his own, but she ran her fingertips gently across his thigh, before stroking his most intimate area very gently just as the lights turned amber.

Phryne felt Jack's hand tremble upon her own, as he ignored his strong impulses and the ache in his groin and pushed her hand gently away. Phryne hesitated for a moment, before looking up the lights and watching them turn green. The moment they did so, she instantly removed her hand, resting her hands beneath her rounded belly and staring ahead.

Jack, who had not quite recovered from Phryne's actions, was only spurned into acting by the sound of the driver behind him honking his horn. Jack blinked himself out of his stupor and release the handbrake, driving forward just as Jane looked up from her book.

"Why did that man honk his horn?" Jane asked, sounding genuinely confused. Phryne smirked in response.

"I don't know, darling" Phryne replied easily, prompting Jack to exhale sharply. "People do the most inexplicable things whilst driving in motorcars" she added conversationally, as she leaned back against the leather seat and relaxed against it, staring directly ahead as Jack drove.

Jack reached over and took Phryne's hand again, and held it securely in his own for the remainder of the trip.

After arriving at the museum shortly after twenty-past eleven, Jack managed to escort Phryne and Jane inside and secure them admittance without being subjected to a teasing exploration by his wife's wandering hands. He attempted to give her one of his firmest stares which had rendered his officers obedient and hardened criminals nervous and incoherent, and she had responded by linking her arm through his and smiling up at him, before guiding him towards the large room in which the exhibition was being held, which Jane had already walked briskly towards. The animation in her expression and the cheekiness of her smile remedied Jack's frayed nervous and soothed his concerns: as did the fact that her hand rested – safely and appropriately – upon his arm, until they entered the exhibition, and she released him.

Phryne surveyed the familiar room with a quick but analytical gaze, her eyes drifting across the tall white-washed walls, high ceilings and marble floor. Tables and cabinets displaying pictures, posters, relics and instruments rested against the walls, with several glass-covered display cases arranged symmetrically throughout the room. The room was occupied with approximately three dozen people, whose attire, age and the snippets of conversation she was able to hear quickly revealed them to be either students, academics or doctors. Indeed, a cursory glance of the room made her aware that Jane was certainly the youngest person in the room, only four of whom (including them both) were women. The room was brightly lit and a hive of activity, with the visitors walking across the room and considering the exhibits with avid interest, speaking in low, hushed tones to their colleagues and associates, or addressing the curator and other staff with confidence. The room smelled agreeably of soap, several colognes, ink and paper, and Phryne found herself walking confidently into the exhibition with Jack by her side.

Jane, it seemed, required no words or guidance or reassurance, and had quickly ascertained the layout of the room and the conventions of exhibitions. She began at the first display on the table to the far left of the room, which was a large and rather impressive collection of nineteenth century texts, essays and illustrations in relation to western medicine. As Phryne and Jack joined the intelligent young woman and read the titles of several of the well-read tomes, it became clear that the focus of these texts (and, indeed, the exhibition itself) was the advances made in western medicine during the nineteenth century. Phryne watched as Jane began to leaf through the volumes before her, picking out various texts which took her fancy, before casting her intelligent eyes across them. Phryne looked up at Jack, and they shared a knowing look, before she placed her hand gently on her ward's shoulder, softly advised her that she'd be just down the hall if she needed her, and walked off with Jack to explore the exhibition, leaving Jane in peace with the books.

For the next hour and a half Jack, Phryne and Jane explored the exhibition, which they all found intriguing. They read information and considers exhibits in relation to the development of ideas concerning the treatment of diseases, the understanding of the body and human anatomy, phrenology, psychology and the development of various surgical procedures and instruments. As they made their way around the exhibition as convention dictated, Phryne, Jack and Jane lingered at particular sections, depending on their interests. Jack had been engaged in the exhibition concerning surgery in the battlefield during the Crimean War, and was reading accounts of doctors and soldiers whilst examining the various tools and instruments on the table before him. Phryne, who had also been interested by the exhibition, found that it reminded her strongly of her own work during the Great War, and had been unable to focus on that particular section for too long, before memories from the past and the echoes of her nightmare returned to the forefront of her mind, and she swiftly moved on to the next section, which had been a most interesting (and diverting) display concerning the development and success of vaccinations during the nineteenth century, which a kindly elderly scholar who quickly took a shine to her endeavoured to discuss with her.

By quarter to one Jack, Phryne and Jane had explored the majority of the displays which lined the walls of the exhibition room, and had only a handful remaining, all but one of which being those contained within the four glass cabinets which had been arranged symmetrically in the middle of the room. Although Phryne had a keen, intelligent mind and was fascinated with this particular subject, she also found herself feeling relieved that they had almost come to the end of the exhibition. Despite having slept for a criminally long period of time the night before, she was already beginning to feel weary and a little light-headed, and she longed to sit down. But seeing Jane's animated expression as she discussed the Lister knife she was holding with the curator of the museum prompted her to suppress her feelings (which really were rather mild, and which she felt confident she could handle), as she headed towards the final table against the wall, which Jack was already examining.

As Phryne reached Jack's side, she inhaled deeply before releasing a slow breath in an attempt to recover herself somewhat. She was becoming rather tired, was feeling increasingly hungry, and her feet had begun to ache. But she attempted to ignore these matters, which would be dealt with in shortly, reminding herself that they were almost ready to leave. As soon as she had arrived at this very satisfactory conclusion she stood directly beside Jack, whose presence was as comforting and as empowering as ever. She found herself linking her arm through his to steady herself before she even knew what she was doing, and she looked up at the title of this particular section, which was entitled 'Nineteenth Century Medicine and the Psychology of the Criminal Mind'. Most interesting. Phryne was attempting to read the information on the poster beneath the title, but found herself unable to concentrate for some reason, which she found rather unsettling, and she frowned in confusion.

"Are you alright?" came the quiet and kindly voice of Jack, whose eyes Phryne felt upon herself. She blinked herself out of her thoughts and looked up at him immediately, offering him a disarming smile.

"Of course" Phryne responded with ease. Jack stared at her for several moments, taking into account her pallor and the hand she had laid upon his arm. She could see the doubt in his eyes. "I'm just a little tired, that's all" Phryne confessed. Jack held her gaze and nodded slowly in understanding.

"We've been here for almost two hours, we can always-"Jack began gently.

"No" Phryne interceded, her voice kind but firm. "Jane is having a wonderful time, and she yet explored the entire exhibition" she explained. "There are only a few more displays" she reasoned, moments before Jack could protest. "And I would very much like to examine this one" she said, gesturing towards the table before them. Jack held Phryne's gaze and she could almost see him considering her suggestion as he did so. After several moments he nodded slowly in agreement.

"Alright" Jack conceded. "But if you need to leave, tell me" he encouraged. Phryne nodded in response.

"I will" she responded sincerely, before offering him a small smile, squeezing his arm reassuringly, and returning her attention towards the exhibit.

Phryne and Jack considered the display before them with interest for several minutes, after which time they were joined by Jane, who was equally fascinated. This particular section of the exhibition focused upon development of the psychological understanding of the criminal mind, which the family spent a considerable amount of time exploring, reading about the various investigations and procedures concerning this most interesting area of study. Although she would have gladly spent longer examining that particular section, Phryne found that her ability to concentrate was considerably lower than usual, with her mind hindering her attempts to explore the exhibition thoroughly. She had to read the same sentence printed on one card four times before she processed it fully, and even then she was slightly uncertain as to its meaning. Frustrated by the effect her tiredness was having upon her, and finding that she was becoming rather restless at having remained in the same position without moving for almost ten minutes, Phryne squeezed Jack's arm to gain his attention and then politely advised him that she was going to go on to the next exhibit. Any protests he might have made were silenced by Jane, who turned towards him and asked him what the M'Naghten Rule was, as Phryne walked across the room and towards the first of the glass case.

Once out of the vicinity of Jack and Jane, Phryne placed her hand on her head and exhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a moment as she reached the first glass case. She took in a deep, restorative breath as she attempted to quash her rising feelings of tiredness and light-headedness, and focus instead upon the present. Phryne let out a deep breath, rested her hand upon her belly and slowly opened her eyes, looking down at the glass case before her, and reading the title of this particular section, the revelation of which caused her stomach to tighten with anxiety.

 _Gynaecology and Obstetrics._

Phryne stared at the words for several moments, despite her mind allowing her to interpret them treacherously quickly, and found herself frozen to the spot, and staring at the bold black print in the centre of the glass case. As she looked tentatively across the case, she found her gaze befalling many instruments, diagrams and descriptions concerning childbirth, which was a subject she had rather skilfully managed to avoid throughout her pregnancy. Although she had not directly refused to discuss it or denied the inevitability of it to herself, she had shied away from it, and focused on other matters instead. She told herself it was too early to think about, that she needed to focus her energies on keeping the baby healthy and safe, that it wasn't necessary to read or think or even acknowledge the subject just yet. She'd ignored the chapters on it in the books and pamphlets she'd read and she didn't raise the subject with Mac or Jack or anyone else, even though her pregnancy was now quite far progressed. The only time she had permitted herself to think about childbirth was when she had considered that it could be fatal to her, which prompted her to amend her Will and takes steps to ensure that the baby would have everything it needed when it arrived, and that her family would too, if she were not to leave the hospital after the event.

But she had categorically refused to think about childbirth.

Because to do so brought up a whole array of fears and concerns and doubts and uncertainties that she could do nothing about, and would have no control over. And because when it happened – and it would happen, she forced herself to admit – despite the fact that it was something she would be experiencing herself, and would have to do herself, she would be powerless. There were so many things which could go wrong, which could not be predicted or anticipated, which could result in the very thing which she feared most.

No matter how much she tried to protect it, and despite the lengths she would go to to ensure that it was healthy and safe, something could go wrong and her baby could die.

And it would all be her fault.

The acknowledgement of her greatest fear prompted Phryne tightened her hold upon her belly, which she had been cradling protectively, and she found herself feeling hot and panicked and sick with terror. Her rising emotions, and the arm she held against her belly, prompted her baby to stir inside her, moving and turning and kicking with confidence, which quickly drew her out of her stupor. Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled sharply, before splaying her fingers across her rounded belly, and feeling the baby kick strongly against her palm. Her heart began to race and her breathing deepened, as she took in a deep breath and released it slowly, before her treacherous mind forced her to return her attentions to the display case before her.

Phryne's eyes drifted slowly across the display, and skimmed quickly over the words and labels and focused instead on the various devices inside, which she found herself likening to instruments of torture. On the far left hand side of the display case were a selection of forceps of various shapes and styles, which were staring up at her intimidatingly, their mouths open wide like predatory sharks. Beside the collection of forceps were other medical instruments which were equally imposing, with labels bearing the words 'Hook and Crochet', 'Lever's Vectis' and 'Cleidotomy Scissors'. Phryne felt herself shudder as her eyes drifted across the devices, which she considered to be impossibly large given their function, and rested upon the lengthy description of them, which was kindly provided at the bottom of the page. Although her concentration skills had been lacking, the surge of adrenaline which had emerged out of her sudden anxiety enabled her to read several words and phrases quite clearly, all of which referred to possible reasons for and scenarios in which forceps would be used to 'aid the delivery'. Phryne felt a cold sweat run over her as her eyes drifted across the instruments once more, and the hand she had upon her belly drifted lower, until she was cradling it in an act of protection and fear.

As Phryne forced herself to look away from the army of forceps, she turned her attentions to an item in the centre of the top of the case, which was a dark brown box inlaid with red velvet, which contained yet another pair of forceps and several other medical instruments, all of which looked equally harrowing. They were all of shining silver, had curved edges and – like the forceps themselves – seemed unnecessarily large and indescribably unnerving, and the longer Phryne found herself staring at them in a mixture of confusion and concern, the more anxious she became, until she found herself experiencing worry bordering on panic.

Although she felt overwhelmed and abjectly terrified, Phryne found that the display case before her held her attentions completely against her will, and she could not turn away. Although she had initially been worried and curious about the instruments, she was now too terrified to look away, and found her attentions fixed upon the harrowing devices and the detailed illustrations which accompanied them, as though she were trapped in a nightmare once more. The instruments seemed almost medieval and barbaric, and more suited to butchery than medical aid, and she found herself feeling almost dizzy with terror, and overwhelmed by her naivety. Although she had a basic medical understanding of what would happen during childbirth, and detailed knowledge of many of the terrifying complications which could occur which would threaten the baby, it was not an area in which she could truly claim to be fully aware and informed of; her own fears which were too terrifying to confide, even to Mac, had prevented her from either asking the questions or seeking the answers independently, despite the fact that she had the resources to do so. Her eyes were darting across the case, from one instrument and description and illustration to the next, until they all blurred into one and she found herself feeling almost faint with fear. She was in such a state of heightened emotions and terror that she did not hear the footsteps approaching from behind her, and when she felt the gentle hand upon her back she jumped and turned around.

"Phryne?" said Jack gently, his previously calm expression quickly turning to one of concern. Phryne found herself sobered almost immediately, and managed to force a small smile despite her terror. Though it was very unconvincing.

"Jack, you startled me" Phryne replied quietly, attempting (and failing) to implement a calm and conversational tone. Jack's concern increased visibly.

"I'm sorry" Jack replied automatically, his worried eyes drifting across Phryne's face and then towards her belly, which she was cradling protectively. His attentions then turned towards the contents of the display case in front of her, and the reason for her almost palpable fear became clear. He met her gaze once more and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and she lowered her worried eyes from his, unable to meet his gaze. "Phryne-"

"I bought all three of the books concerning psychology and the criminal mind from the curator" came the excited voice of Jane from behind Phryne, prompting both her and Jack to turn around. Jane was standing before them and holding the three books in a neat stack with a look of pride. "He bought two dozen of each just in case anyone did want to buy them" she explained.

Phryne, who felt dizzy with fear and panic, forced and smile and nodded automatically in response.

"That's wonderful, darling" Phryne responded gently.

As soon as Phryne spoke, the sound of her voice and the paleness of her skin alerted Jane to the fact that something was not quite right. Jane's happy expression shifted slightly, and she looked from Phryne to Jack with a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, lowering the books slightly, and looking up at both Phryne and Jack for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong" Phryne assured her confidently. "Are there any sections of the exhibition you would like to see?" she asked, her voice warm and kind, but not quite her own. She looked tired and pale just like she had done in the parlour the day before. Jane held Phryne's gaze as she analysed this information, and quickly attributed her pallor to the tiredness and dizziness which one would expect considering her condition, and she ventured to solve it.

"I've seen everything I'd like to see" Jane lied, offering Phryne a small smile as she spoke. "Can we go home now, Miss Phryne?" she asked, wanting to return to Wardlow and ensure that her guardian sat down and ate something. She must be hungry, too.

"Of course" Phryne said gently, sounding slightly surprised. "Are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to look at?" she asked kindly.

Jane lowered the books and tucked them under her left arm, before walking towards Phryne and linking her own arm through her guardian's, and drawing her close. Phryne watched her with interest and waited patiently for her to speak.

"I'm sure" Jane replied confidently, as she looked up at her guardian with a warm smile. "Let's go home" she suggested, before looking across the room towards the exit, and leading Phryne towards it before she had a chance to respond.

Phryne was silent as she walked obediently with Jane, across the now crowded exhibition room and towards the exit. She could hear Jack walking close behind them, and whilst she found his presence to be profoundly comforting, her knowledge of the fact that he had most certainly worked out the reason for her anxiety worried her, and was playing heavily on her mind. She found herself wondering whether he would broach the subject, and quickly concluded that he would, though she doubted that he would do so in front of Jane.

As soon as they stepped outside into the street, Phryne felt the cool light breeze drift over her body, and soothe her warm skin. She was still rather warm, which she suspected was largely due to her feelings of anxiety and panic, which were still resonating inside her as she considered the thoughts and fears which had been induced by the display. She was also experiencing a renewed sense of dizziness, and was very keen to sit down.

It therefore came as quite a relief when they reached the Hispano, and Jack stepped in front of her and Jane to open the door for her, before offering her his hand, which she accepted. Once she was sat in the passenger seat of the Hispano she leaned back against the cool seats, and found herself relaxing in the knowledge that they were on their way home, and away from those devices of torture. However, the tiredness and light-headedness she had been experiencing was not so promptly remedied, and Phryne inhaled deeply in order to calm herself. Jack closed the door behind her and opened Jane's for her, prompting the young lady to thank him as she got into the car. As soon as Phryne heard the door shut behind her, and watched Jack walk past her and towards the driver's side, Phryne turned her head back towards Jane and met her gaze, prompting the younger woman to smile.

"Did you enjoy the exhibition, Jane?" Phryne asked gently, but with genuine interest. She didn't want her charge to worry about her, and she didn't want them to endure a silent car journey when they both worried about her well-being, as it was completely unnecessary. She was fine.

By the time Jack got into the car and closed the door behind him, Jane was excitedly discussing the advances made in various surgical procedures in the nineteenth century, and Phryne was listening attentively and nodding, responding verbally at intervals and asking questions to subtly prolong the conversation.

Jack immediately recognised Phryne's diversion tactic, and started the engine without a word, listening as Jane discussed amputation procedures during the Crimean War. As the car came to life Jack turned his head towards Phryne, whose face was tilted towards Jane's as they spoke, her eyes bright and intelligent as she listened. The deep green of her eyes was a stark contrast to her worrying pallor, and even her interest in the conversation topic (which appeared sincere) could not conceal the fact that the final display had caused her to become worried and upset. And based on her pallor and the conversation they'd had ten minutes ago, he judged that she was also feeling tied and possibly unwell. Jack reached his hand across to her, and took her hand in his own, which felt surprisingly cold. He squeezed it gently, prompting Phryne's expression to soften slightly as she spoke to Jane, and she squeezed back in response. Jack offered her a gentle smile and turned his attentions to the road, before driving out of the street and away from the museum, and back towards their home in St Kilda.

After a brief car journey which was filled with conversation about the exhibition they'd just visited, due to Phryne's interest and encouragement, the family arrived home shortly after quarter-past one. Phryne found herself experiencing a moment of relief at the sight of the familiar building, and reassurance in the knowledge of the comfortable seats and delicious food it contained. She was feeling very tired and hungry and still (for some reason) light-headed, despite the fact that she had been sitting down for fifteen minutes. Her thoughts were quickly distracted by Jane, who opened her door and got out of the car, cradling her new books beneath her arm as she alighted, before looking up towards her guardian.

"I'll go and ask Dot and Mr Butler what time lunch will be ready" Jane advised helpfully, as Phryne opened her door before Jack could reach it. Phryne offered her ward a small smile and nodded in understanding, prompting the younger woman to turn on the spot and disappear up the pathway, just as Jack stepped into view.

Phryne met Jack's gaze and offered him a reassuring smile, before taking his hand and accepting his assistance as she alighted. As soon as her feet touched the ground she was overcome by a strong wave of dizziness which overwhelmed her, prompting her step to falter, and she closed her eyes and lowered her head as she felt her body becoming heavy. Jack quickly realised what was happening and responded quickly, placing his free arm across her back and drawing her closer to him, as he squeezed her hand and spoke to her soothingly, hoping that she would feel more secure and reassured as he held her.

Phryne was vaguely aware of the sound of Jack's voice and his hands upon her, which provided her with comfort and reassurance as her dizziness persisted. After ten seconds which felt like ten minutes, her dizziness finally began to subside, and Phryne opened her eyes tentatively, before slowly rising her head to meet Jack's gaze. He was watching her with a calm expression, but there was no concealing the concern in his eyes. She offered him a weak smile and squeezed his hand, and felt the baby begin to stir and kick inside her, which she presumed was a gentle reminder that it was lunchtime. Phryne felt flooded with relief at the knowledge that her strong, resilient baby was quite alright, but frustration and embarrassment quickly creeped in, and overwhelmed her completely.

"I just need to sit down" Phryne said softly, her voice sounding quieter and weaker than she had intended. Jack held her gaze confidently and nodded in understanding.

"Let's get you inside" Jack said gently, as he drew his hand from her side to her hip, and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Phryne nodded in agreement and walked slowly forward, leaning against Jack slightly, as she released a long, deep breath and was guided up the pathway towards the house.

As Phryne and Jack stepped into the house, the sounds of the voices of Jane and Dot could be heard from the dining room, as Jane excitedly told her mother's companion about the exhibition they had just attended. Phryne could imagine the expression on poor Dot's face as Jane enlightening her as to the role of the Lister Knife in amputations with the same enthusiasm that Madame had when discussing couture. She smiled gently and walked over to the coat stand, as Jack closed the door behind them, his hand never leaving hers. She placed her bag and cloche down on the side and inhaled deeply, determined to keep the dizziness she had been experiencing at bay. She felt Jack's hand drift from her hand up her arm, and she heard his soft, deep voice just behind her.

"Let me help you with your coat" he said kindly, as he drew the black woollen material down over her shoulders, arm and back, relieving her of it and making her feeling considerably lighter. Phryne sighed gently and turned slowly to face him, meeting his gaze just as he hung up the garment.

"I'm fine, Jack" Phryne said warmly, her voice gentle and reassuring. "I just need to eat, that's all" she explained, placing one hand instinctively on her belly as the baby continued to kick her soundly. "Your child is being rather insistent" she remarked, offering him a gentle smile.

Jack met Phryne's gaze and smiled warmly, before nodding in understanding and stepping forwards, placing his hands upon her waist as he did so. Phryne felt far more grounded and secure in his arms, and leaned into his touch. Jack stared at Phryne for a few moments, before removing his left hand from her waist and cupping her cheek, looking into her bright green eyes for a moment, as s smile blossomed on her face. Jack leaned down towards her and kissed her chastely upon the forehead. Phryne closed her eyes and felt her entire body hum in response.

"Then I think we'd better listen" Jack said gently, stroking Phryne's cheek and offering her a gentle smile. Phryne nodded in agreement and smiled tiredly in response, before turning on the spot and walking slowly towards the dining room, with Jack following close behind.

As Phryne walked into the dining room her eyes immediately befell the food which was served on the table before her, which was indeed a veritable feast. There were two types of salads, a plate of cold meat, quiche, egg and bacon pie, boiled eggs, cheese, fresh bread and butter. Phryne's mouth watered and her stomach clenched with hunger, as her excitable baby continued to kick suggestively, and she found herself moving instinctively towards the table. Jack pulled out her seat for her and she eased herself into it, accepting a glass of iced lemon cordial with thanks from Dot, before smiling at Jane, who sat down opposite her. Before Dot could offer to assist her, Phryne was already helping herself to quiche and salad, and by the time Jack sat down in his own seat she had also claimed two large slices of ham, some chicken, a boiled egg and two slices of bread and butter. He found himself feeling relieved at her clear appetite, and hopeful that it would remedy her dizziness, which she was still clearly suffering from. Although he knew it was to be expected, the frequency and strength of her dizzy spells were beginning to concern him, and he resolved that if she were to experience it again during the day, he would telephone Mac at the hospital. Just to be safe.

Jack, Phryne and Jane enjoyed their lunch with Dot, who sat beside Jane and helped herself modestly to the food she had helped to prepare. The family, especially Phryne, had very healthy appetites that morning, which were almost compromised by the initial subject of the conversation, as Jane continued to discuss amputations and tourniquets to an ever-paling Dot. Phryne subtly changed the subject to the psychology of the criminal mind, which had also been a display which had greatly interested Jane; and was a subject which, Phryne knew from experience, would intrigue rather than unsettle Dot, who had been picking nervously at her salad throughout Jane's impassioned discourse.

Phryne found herself feeling reassured by her family's contentment, which distracted her from her own dizziness which, although much milder than before, was still present. She had eaten a generous amount of food and drank a glass and a half of lemon squash, so her hunger had abated completely, but her light-headedness had not. As she considered the matter whilst helping herself to another slice of bread and butter and some cheese, she reminded herself that she had been on her feet for over two hours at the exhibition, so it was understandable that she was feeling a little unsteady. She was also becoming increasingly tired, which was undoubtedly a related factor. And the frequent and enthusiastic movements of her baby as she ate and drank reassured her that it was quite happy and contented, so she found herself feeling significantly calmer and more relaxed. Her confidence with this explanation, and her private resolution not to think about the final display she had seen, comforted her immeasurably, and she provided her with further reassurance. Though she did decide that she would be having a relaxing afternoon after lunch, and following Jane's departure. Perhaps she could have a long bath and then get some sleep…

As she considered this appealing possibility, Phryne felt Jack's eyes upon her once more, having sensed his concerned gaze several times during lunch. She felt touched but guilty by his attentiveness, and displayed her contentment to Jack, who kept casting subtle glances in her direction and politely re-filling her drink, by smiling at him reassuringly and engaging herself in conversation when she could, which seemed to restore his own nerves considerably.

By the time lunch had concluded, Phryne was feeling tired and sated, and was greatly looking forward to resting in the parlour for the indefinite future. She looked down at Jack's watch and realised that it was currently two o'clock, meaning she only had two hours left with her beloved Jane before Cec and Bert would arrive to take her back to boarding school. She felt an ache of loss at this knowledge and looked up at her ward, who was rising from her seat and gathering her books, which had rested on the table whilst she'd eaten, as she had not wished to relinquish them from her custody. Phryne smiled fondly at the young Jane and watched as she attempted to pick up her books and Ember, who was reaching up a paw towards her and patting her suggestively. Jane lifted the cat and then the books, and smiled gently down at her pet, who rested his head upon her shoulder.

"Jane, why don't you go upstairs and make sure you have everything ready?" Phryne suggested gently. "That way we won't be rushing around later when Cec and Bert arrive, and there will be no danger of anything being left behind" she advised. Jane, who was very intelligent but rather forgetful, nodded in agreement to her guardian's kindly reminder, offering her a smile before walking confidently out of the room, and heading quickly up the staircase.

Phryne watched as Jane disappeared from the dining room, smiling gently at the sound of her hurried footsteps as she ascended the staircase, and remembering a time when she could move as quickly. Her expression softened at the memory.

"I remember when I could run up and down those stairs" Phryne said pensively, her voice low and gentle. Jack turned towards her and considered her for a moment, meeting her gaze and smiling gently in response.

"And you'll be doing it again before you know it" Jack assured her confidently. Phryne smiled in response and sighed lightly.

"I'm sure I will" Phryne responded gently, as she placed her hands on the arms of her chair. "Though right now my primary aim is to escape from this chair" she said lightly, as she slowly rose out of her chair, her lower back aching in protest. Jack stifled a laugh and rose with her, tucking his chair under the table and stepping back slightly.

Dot and Mr Butler came into the room and began taking out the plates and trays, and Jack turned towards them and offered his assistance, which they both politely declined.

Phryne was about to head in the direction of the parlour, when she suddenly felt rather dizzy once more, and she held onto the back of her chair to steady herself and inhaled deeply. She could hear Jack talking to Dot, and heard footsteps disappearing towards the kitchen, and quickly decided to head out of the parlour before Jack turned back towards her, lest she should concern him unnecessarily. But before she had the opportunity, her nose began to feel sore and for a moment she thought she had a cold, prompting her to place her fingers to the base of her nose. When she lowered them, she found herself staring at the tips of her fingers, which were stained with blood. Phryne frowned in confusion and inhaled sharply, as she felt blood begin to drop from her nose and towards her lip, until she could taste it in her mouth. She gasped involuntarily and reached forward for a napkin, feeling shaken and confused, and suddenly rather frightened.

Jack, who had heard her gasp, turned towards her just as she picked up the napkin from the table, his eyes widening as he saw that she appeared to be experiencing a nosebleed. He moved forward instinctively and grabbed a spare napkin, placing it beneath her nose and encouraging her to hold it with her hands, prompting her to drop her own bloodied napkin, which he caught. Jack felt overwhelmed with concern and panic, as her fingers moved over his own and she drew the napkin closer to her. Her brow was furrowed in confusion, and her eyes were wide and blinking repeatedly, and she muttered something which was muffled by the napkin.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, as he held the napkin to her nose, and placed his free hand on her back. He was relieved that he was able to sound calm, despite the panic he was currently feeling. Was it common for pregnant women to experience nosebleeds? Or was this something they should be worried about? "Phryne, sit down" Jack instructed, drawing her chair out further, and encouraging her into her seat. She sat down without argument, holding the napkin to her face and frowning in confusion and concern. "It's alright" Jack repeated, as he leaned over her, bending down slightly so that his eyes were level with hers. "That's it" he encouraged, as he slowly removed his hand from the napkin, and placed it comfortingly on her back. He decided quickly that he would be telephoning Dr MacMillan at the earliest opportunity, but right now he intended to remain by her side, and watched over her with concern. He could not leave her.

After thirty seconds or so, Phryne leaned back slightly in her seat and slowly removed the bloodied napkin from her nose, and sniffed gently. She examined the napkin for a moment, before lowering it in her hands and turning towards Jack, who was brimming with concern.

"I think it's stopped" Phryne said quietly, the lowness of her tone betraying her own concern and embarrassment. Jack nodded in understanding and agreement. "Sorry."

"Don't be" Jack said warmly, placing his hand over hers as he spoke. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"It was just a nosebleed" Phryne assured him. "Though I haven't experienced one since my argument with Mary Jessop at boarding school when I was fifteen" she advised. "Mary liked taunting the new boarders and she did not take too kindly to being criticised for it" she explained. Jack smiled gently and nodded in understanding. "Really, Jack, it's nothing" Phryne assured him, sensing his concern. "It's quite cold outside, it was probably because of that" she suggested. Jack placed his hand over hers and squeezed it. It was cold, like it had been earlier. Perhaps she was right. But regardless, he would be telephoning Dr MacMillan.

Upon sensing Jack's uncertainty, Phryne was about to offer him further reassurance, when the sound of Jane descending the staircase drew her attentions to the hallway, and she quickly scrunched up the napkin, concealing it in her hand as Jane appeared in the doorway, with a record in her hand. Jack rose to his feet beside Phryne, and the lady detective smiled disarmingly at her ward.

"What do you have there?" Phryne asked curiously, before her perceptive charge had the opportunity to realise that something was amiss.

"It's a new jazz record Jennifer Barns leant me. Her father brought it back from America" Jane informed her. "I just remembered I'd packed it so we could listen to it" she explained. Phryne smiled and nodded, and rose from her seat before Jack could protest.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Jane" Phryne declared, tucking her chair in and walking towards her. "I would love to hear it" she advised her, as she walked across the dining room towards her ward. Jane smiled in response and nodded, before hurrying into the parlour with the record (and Ember hot on her heels), as Phryne walked at a more leisurely pace behind her, dropping her tell-tale napkin into the waste paper basket by the door as she did so. She then paused in the doorway and turned to face him. "Are you coming, Jack?" she asked gently. Jack blinked himself out of his stupor, and felt something inside him sink as he ached with worry. He nodded automatically in response.

"I'll be right with you" Jack assured her. Phryne offered him a small smile and nodded in understanding, before following her young charge into the parlour.

As the sound of jazz music began to fill the parlour, Jack walked slowly into the hallway, and watched as Phryne sat down upon the chaise lounge, leaning back against the arm of the cushioned seat and looking towards Jane, smiling. He paused on the spot for a moment, and almost walked in directly to join her, before his concern for her and his resolution overwhelmed him completely. Instead of heading into the parlour, he turned left and walked towards the phone, lifting the receiver and putting a call through to the operator, forcing aside his feelings of confliction.

"Operator? I'd like to be put through to the Royal Women's Hospital in Melbourne, please" Jack requested calmly, against the backdrop of jazz music. "Dr Elizabeth MacMillan" he added confidently.

Jack was put placed on hold for a minute or so before being put through to Dr MacMillan, to whom he quickly advised of Phryne's symptoms, and sought her advice. Mac assured him that both dizziness and nosebleeds were common during pregnancy, but that he should bring her into hospital if the symptoms continued. She advised him that her shift finished at five, so she would come over afterwards to check on her and reassure them both, but that if he had any concerns before then he should telephone her immediately. Jack, feeling reassured by Mac's words and her confidence, thanked her sincerely and assured her that he would, before saying goodbye and hanging up the receiver. Despite his concern for Phryne, his stomach tightened in guilt at having telephoned her friend and doctor without her knowledge, but he quickly forced those concerns aside. She was unwell and he needed to advise her doctor of her symptoms, despite the fact that she was insisting she was fine. But as he listened to the sound of jazz music and looked up towards the parlour, where the sound of Phryne and Jane's voices could be heard amidst the music, he knew that he needed to tell her about it before Mac's arrival. Though he couldn't discuss it with her in Jane's presence, as the young woman would find out about her guardian's other symptoms and might become worried, which he knew was the last thing Phryne wanted; and he certainly had no intentions of upsetting her. So he quickly realised that he would have to wait until after Jane was collecting by Cec and Bert before confessing. Jack sighed gently to himself and walked slowly towards the parlour, joining Phryne and Jane before his absence would be investigated, and offering his wife a reassuring smile as he sat down beside her.

For the next two hours, Phryne, Jack and Jane listened to music and talked, about Jane's upcoming exams, the nursery, Phryne's latest charitable venture and then, once more, Jack's birthday, which was a topic he seemed to frequently shy away from.

"I know you've had quite a few birthdays already, Jack, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate this one" Phryne advised him, her tone light and teasing, and matching her mischievous expression. Jane snorted and stifled a laugh, as Jack held Phryne's gaze, and suppressed a smirk.

Jack smiled in response and, whilst feeling reassured by the knowledge that she was clearly feeling a little better, he recognised her disarming attempts to ensure those around her believed she was perfectly alright, even though that was not strictly true.

"Very well, Miss Fisher" Jack conceded, willing to play her little game. Just this once. "What do you suggest?"

The afternoon passed treacherously quickly, and before Phryne realised what time it was, Mr Butler announced that Cec and Bert had arrived to collect Jane. She felt her heart ache at the news but forced a polite smile, thanking the kindly butler for the information, as the wharfies were led into the room. They both greeted the family and smiled at Jane, who proudly advised them that she'd already brought her bags downstairs, but that they "might be a little heavier than they were before".

"Yair, I thought they might be" Bert responded, smirking as he spoke. "You and yer books" he said fondly, as Jane beamed up at him, rising from her seat as she did so. Phryne felt her heart ache.

"I'll get 'em for ya, Jane, no worries" Cec assured her, before quickly disappearing into the hallway. Phryne looked up at Bert, whose eyes drifted from her face to her belly, before meeting her gaze once more.

"Would you like a drink before you leave?" Phryne offered kindly, rising from her seat as she spoke. Jack watched her with concern.

"Thanks, Miss, but we gotta be goin'" Bert replied respectfully. "We gotta be at our club by six" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Of course" Phryne responded gently, as Jane crossed the room and appeared before her.

"Goodbye, Miss Phryne" Jane said warmly, wrapping her arms around her guardian and holding her close. Phryne returned the embrace and stoked Jane's hair, before kissing her gently upon the forehead. Jack stood up beside her.

"Goodbye, Jane" Phryne returned, meeting her ward's gaze as she spoke. "I'll see you in a few weeks" she said with a smile. Jane beamed in response and nodded keenly.

"I can't wait" Jane stated sincerely. Phryne smiled, and watched as the young woman turned towards Jack, who smiled at her kindly. "Goodbye, Jack" Jane said, hugging him in a slightly more formal manner than she had Phryne. Jack placed his hands decorously on Jane's back and returned the embrace.

"Goodbye, Jane" Jack echoed. "We'll see you very soon" he assured her.

"You will" Jane confirmed, as she picked up her last book from the table, said goodbye to Ember, and walked towards Bert. "Goodbye" she said gently, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke.

"Goodbye" Phryne returned, her voice kind and her smile warm, as she delivered Jane into Bert's custody, and watched as they walked together out of the parlour. She felt her heart ache at the loss of Jane, even though it was only for a few weeks, and she missed her immediately. It was only when the door closed firmly behind her that realisation dawned upon her. "The record" Phryne said, turning towards the piano, upon which Jane had rested the record her friend had loaned her. She took a step towards it but was stopped by Jack, who placed his hand gently upon her arm.

"I'll take it to her, it's alright" Jack said kindly. "Why don't you sit down?" he suggested.

Phryne, who was feeling too tired to protest, nodded in agreement, and sat down upon the chaise lounge as Jack crossed the room and picked up the record, before quickly walking out of the parlour.

When Jack returned a minute later, having given the record to Jane and prepared himself for his confession about his telephone call to Mac, he found Phryne lying on the chaise lounge in the parlour, already fast asleep.

Phryne slept soundly for over an hour, laying on her side beneath the fur runner Jack had draped across her, as her body finally received the rest it had demanded. It was highly likely that Phryne would have slept for significantly longer, had it not been for the sound of the front door closing, which drew her prematurely from her slumber.

Phryne inhaled sharply and slowly opened her eyes, as her hand drifted across the fur she was wrapped in, which she quickly identified. She remained still for a few moments as she nuzzled into the cushion beneath her head and stretched out across the chaise lounge, her mind torn between identifying the noise that had woken her and resolutely ignoring it so she could go back to sleep. But the sound of the low, familiar voices of Jack and Mac from the hallway quickly made the decision for her, and she opened her eyes tiredly, frowning in confusion as she pushed herself up (with some effort) into a sitting position, just as the people in question entered the room.

Mac walked into the room first, wearing her black three-piece suit and a starched white shirt, and eyes which spoke of a long day at the hospital. Jack followed closely behind her, and bore such a serious expression that Phryne found herself wondering if something was wrong, which was a concern which increased once she met the worry in his eyes as he met her gaze, and appeared surprised that she was awake. Phryne's eyes drifted towards Mac, and she observed the brown leather medical bag she was carrying which, combined with Jack's rather guilty expression, quickly advised her of the nature of the visit, and the reason for Jack's anxiety. She sat up against the back of the chaise lounge and looked up at Mac, who walked confidently into the room and smiled gently.

"Good afternoon, darling" Mac greeted warmly, as she approached her. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Hello Mac" Phryne responded, her voice gentle and slightly husky from sleep. Her eyes drifted back to the leather medical bag once more. "I take it this isn't a social call" she said quietly, anxiety present in her tone. Mac's expression softened.

"No" Mac replied gently, confirming the fact. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding, just as Jack began to walk forward.

"I telephoned Dr MacMillan just after lunch" Jack confessed, prompting Phryne to look up at him and watch him attentively. "I explained that you'd been suffering from vivid nightmares, frequent dizzy spells and a nosebleed" he explained, holding Phryne's gaze, and desperately attempting to gauge her reaction. "I was concerned and thought it best to telephone her" he continued. "I was going to tell you after Jane had left, but you'd fallen asleep" he added quickly.

"Jack, it's alright" Phryne said gently, her voice low and warm. Jack felt relief flood him. She wasn't angry. "I understand" she assured him kindly. "And I'm glad that you did" she admitted. Jack stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly in response. Mac, who had waited patiently whilst they talked, gave them a few more moments before speaking.

"So am I" Mac said calmly, as she walked towards her friend and sat down beside her on the chaise lounge. Phryne looked up at her and met her gaze. "Will you let me take a look at you?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"Of course" Phryne confirmed. Mac's expression softened.

Jack, who was standing a few feet away, felt relieved.

"Would you like me to wait outside?" Jack asked chivalrously.

"No" Phryne responded quickly, turning towards Jack after the word had escaped her lips. "No, I don't want you to leave" she admitted, nervousness present in her voice. Jack nodded in understanding and looked at her with a reassuring expression.

"It isn't necessary for you to leave, Jack" Mac assured him. "Though I'd appreciate it if you closed the door" she added gently. Jack nodded in agreement and turned towards the door, closing it firmly, before walking across the room and standing beside the fireplace, so he and Phryne were facing each other directly. Once Jack was standing by the fireplace, Mac turned towards Phryne with gentle, patient eyes. "I hear you haven't been feeling very well" Mac prompted. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather self-conscious, and held onto the fur runner which was resting over her belly as she considered her response.

"I've just been feeling a little light-headed, that's all" Phryne said gently. "I'm sure it's nothing" she assured her. Mac watched her for a moment.

"Darling, it sounds like a little more than light-headedness" Mac encouraged. "Jack said you almost fainted yesterday" she said gently. Phryne's eyes drifted towards Jack, and she saw guilt in his eyes, causing her stomach to tighten. She turned back towards Mac.

"Some of the dizzy spells have been stronger than others" Phryne explained. Mac nodded in understanding. "I didn't sleep very well the night before last, so I was probably just tired" she suggested. "I'm always so tired" she confessed. Mac nodded once more and listened attentively.

"Did the nightmare disrupt your sleep?" Mac asked tentatively. Phryne felt suddenly flushed and hot with panic at the memories which were creeping back to the forefront of her mind, which she quickly forced back.

"Yes" Phryne admitted. "But I slept much better last night. A little too well, really" she added. Mac nodded once more and looked up at her with a reassuring expression.

"And you experienced a nosebleed a few hours ago" Mac stated.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. "It was very minor, though" she assured her. "I'm sure it was nothing to worry about" she added, mainly for her benefit than for Mac's. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"As I explained to Jack earlier, nosebleeds are very common during pregnancy, especially the later stages" Mac began gently. "Whilst they can be worrying and are certainly unpleasant, they are not an indicator that anything is wrong" she assured her. "And nosebleeds can also be caused be stress" she prompted. Phryne stared at her for a moment, before nodding once in understanding. "Have you been experiencing any other symptoms that have concerned you?" Mac asked.

"No" Phryne responded promptly.

"You haven't experienced any cramping, or pain, or bleeding?" Mac asked for clarification.

"No" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Have you been feeling breathless at all?" Mac asked, as she reached across and placed her hand on beneath the fur runner, resting it on Phryne's belly. Her palm was immediately greeted by a series of strong kicks. "Or perhaps cold?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment and seemed uncertain.

"Her hands felt very cold earlier today" Jack stated. Mac looked up towards him and nodded, before turning back towards Phryne, who was watching her expectantly. Keeping one hand on Phryne's belly, Mac reached for Phryne's hand and held it gently, feeling how cold her fingers felt.

"Have you found yourself feeling confused at all?" Mac asked tentatively. "Perhaps you've been struggling to concentrate?" she suggested. Phryne paled visibly and Mac had the confirmation to her question before Phryne even spoke.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and hollow, as she looked at her friend with frightened eyes. Phryne found herself feeling overwhelmed with guilt and frustration at her own stubbornness. She should have called Mac herself, and sooner. "Is something wrong with the baby?" she asked quickly, emotion present in her voice. Jack walked across the room and towards her, sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge and placing his arm around Phryne, drawing her close.

"No" Mac responded confidently, holding Phryne's gaze and shaking her head. "No, darling, the baby is fine" she assured her. "I can feel it kicking, and so can you" she reminded her, placing her hand gently upon her thigh to soothe her. "Your symptoms suggest that you are suffering from anaemia" Mac explained gently. Phryne stared at her for a moment, recognising the term. "I diagnosed you with a milder case of it at the beginning of your pregnancy" she continued. "It's very common in pregnancy, and it's nothing to worry about. We will keep an eye on it and manage it for you" she assured Phryne, who nodded uncertainly in response. "I'll need to take a blood sample to confirm the diagnosis, and once that's done, I'll prescribe you some iron tablets" she explained. "You should also try and increase the amount of iron in your diet" she advised. "I can make you a list of foods which you should try to eat" she suggested. Phryne nodded nervously in response, and Jack stroked her back soothingly.

"And you're sure it won't hurt the baby?" Phryne asked worriedly.

"The baby will be fine" Mac stated with conviction, her voice gentle and kind. "The iron tablets will help, as will moderate changes in your diet" she advised, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "But you also need to rest" she stated. Phryne held her gaze for a few moments.

"I already sleep for a couple of hours most afternoons" Phryne explained. "I am resting" she added nervously. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder and edged closer to her.

"I know you are, darling" Mac responded. "And you are doing wonderfully" she assured her. "But you're seven and a half months pregnant" she said gently. "And you need to start slowing down" she added. "Your body and your baby need you to rest" she explained. Phryne looked up at her with frightened eyes.

"Have I done something wrong?" Phryne asked nervously, tears pricking her eyes. Mac squeezed her hand.

"No" Mac responded firmly. "No, darling, you've done nothing wrong" she assured her. "Anaemia is very common in pregnancy, certainly at this stage" she explained. "And combined with your rather busy schedule, it's not surprising that you've been feeling tired and light-headed" she said gently. Phryne considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"What happens now?" Phryne asked. Mac squeezed her hand.

"I'd like to take a blood sample, then listen to your heart and take your blood pressure" Mac responded gently. "And I'd also like to see what this baby is up to" she added with a smile. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in agreement, sitting up straighter in her seat and edging forward. "Can you roll up your left sleeve for me?" Mac asked.

Phryne undid the buttons on her cuffs and encouraged the cerise silk material of her dress up her arm. Mac took a sample of her blood and listened to her heart, before taking her blood pressure too, and making notes on her file, which she had brought with her. Phryne pulled her sleeve down and redid the buttons as she looked up at her friend expectantly.

"Is everything alright?" Phryne asked nervously. Mac looked up at her with a reassuring expression, lowering her pen and closing her file.

"Your heartrate is fine, but your blood pressure is lower than I would like" Mac said gently. Phryne paled. "It's alright" Mac assured her. "We'll keep an eye on it and monitor you closely" she explained. "Your blood pressure has always been a little low, and given what it is now, it's understandable that you've been feeling so light-headed" she explained. "As I believe you're suffering from anaemia and low blood pressure, it really is essential that you rest" she stated. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Do you mean like bedrest?" Phryne asked nervously.

"No" Mac assured her. "But I do want you to slow down" she stated firmly. "Darling, your baby needs you to slow down" she added. Phryne felt her stomach tighten with guilt and she nodded in understanding.

"What would you like us to do, Dr MacMillan?" asked Jack gently. Mac looked up at him and then back towards Phryne, who was watching her expectantly.

"It's important that you eat frequently throughout the day, as much as you feel able to, and keep hydrated" Mac advised. "I also want you to continue to try and sleep for a couple of hours each afternoon. If you aren't able to, just lie down for a couple hours on your side" she continued. Phryne listened carefully and nodded in agreement. "And I think now would be a good time to reduce your caseload" she advised tentatively. "Darling, I know you're busy, but you need to reduce your workload, and your social commitments" she stated. Phryne found herself feeling rather daunted and overwhelmed by the advice, and the seriousness of the matter, and wrapped her right arm protectively around her belly.

"Alright" Phryne said quietly. "I will" she added, her voice more confident than she felt. Mac smiled gently at her. "Are you sure the baby's alright?" she asked. "I didn't hurt it?"

"No" Mac assured her, squeezing her hand as she spoke. Jack spoke to Phryne reassuringly and rubbed her back as he listened. "Sit back, Phryne, and I'll show you" Mac advised.

Phryne lay back upon the chaise lounge, so she was resting her head on the side and lying across it. Mac drew the fur runner down her legs, and advised her to pull up her dress, which she did obediently, as Mac covered her hips and legs with the runner. Phryne looked up at Mac expectantly and watched as her friend drew her chemise over her belly, revealing the taut skin of her prominent belly. Mac placed her hands upon Phryne's tummy and pressed down, quickly establishing the position of the baby, who moved and fidgeted beneath her hands.

"Can't stay still, just like its mother" Mac said lightly, earning a small, nervous smile from Phryne, who still looked tearful and nervous. "The baby's lying across your front, darling" Mac explained, indicating with her hands as she spoke. "It's head is up here, and it's heart" she continued, before placing her hand over the centre of Phryne's belly, "is right here" she said gently. Phryne held Mac's gaze, and watched as her friend removed her stethoscope from around her neck, placed the chest piece over the baby's heart, and began to listen. She smiled warmly and looked up at Phryne. "Here" she said, removing the earpieces from her ears and handing the instrument to Phryne. "Listen for yourself" she encouraged.

Phryne stared at Mac for a moment, before reaching forward and accepting the stethoscope. She placed the earpieces in her ears and lowered her head, staring at her belly as she listened to the strong, impossibly fast sound of her baby's heartbeat. She inhaled sharply and smiled, her tearful eyes meeting Mac's as she listened.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Phryne asked in awe. Mac smiled and nodded.

"It is" Mac assured her. "Your baby's heartbeat is perfect, darling" she advised. "The baby is very strong" she stated. Phryne held her gaze and nodded slowly in response, before retuning her attentions to her belly. She placed her left hand gently beneath her rounded belly, cradling it, as the sound of her baby's heartbeat echoed in her ears. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"And the baby will be alright?" Phryne asked, her eyes holding Mac's. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"The baby is going to be fine" Mac assured her. "But it is important that you rest" she stressed. Phryne nodded immediately in response. "I need you to sleep as much at night as you are able to, and during the day too, if you are able to" she explained. "As I said, if you are unable to sleep, just lie down for a couple of hours" she advised. "You could issue your orders lying on your side just as well as you can when standing" she stated. Phryne smiled nervously in response and suppressed a laugh. "If you're feeling dizzy, it might also be an idea to have someone in the room with you if you're having a bath" she said gently. The fact that Phryne did not make a light remarked was a testament to just how terrified she was, and she simply nodded in response. "And I know you're very busy, but you do need to reduce your workload, and your social commitments" she stated. "I'm not prescribing bedrest – or house arrest as I'm sure you'd deem it" she assured her. "But it is essential that you slow down" she said firmly. "If not for yourself, then for the baby" she added.

"I will" Phryne responded, nodding as she spoke, as she held onto the stethoscope, the sound of her baby's heartbeat playing on a comforting metronome as she listened. "I will" she repeated.

"Good girl" Mac said gently, as she stroked her thigh soothingly and looked up at Jack, who was sitting on the edge of the chaise lounge with his arm protectively around her, watching her with affection as the she looked down at her belly, feeling the baby moving beneath her hand, as she committed the sound of its heartbeat to her memory.


	101. Chapter 76

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for continuing to read the story, and for the reviews you kindly provided. I'm trying to upload as frequently as possible, but the chapters take some time to plan and write, so I apologise for not being able to do so more frequently. I really appreciate your patience and continued support; it really is incredibly, so thank you.**

 **I really want you to be able to enjoy the story, so if there is anything you feel is unrealistic or out of character, please let me know, and I'll do everything I can to amend and improve it. Writing Phryne at this stage of her pregnancy is a continued challenge, though at the moment I am struggling more with Jack. I want to develop him as an individual and explore his thoughts and feelings towards impending parenthood, rather than simply use his character as a support for Phryne (if that makes sense?) So again, please do let me know if you have any issues with anything I am/am not writing – be brutal!**

 **I hope you enjoy this latest instalment, and have a wonderful weekend.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne spent the next couple of minutes listening to the sound of her baby's heartbeat, which was loud and fast and strong, and comforted her far more than any words of assurance ever could. The sound of the baby's heartbeat (which even now, sounded impossibly fast to her ears) caused her to feel both excited and terrified in equal measure, and she quickly found herself feeling flooded with a wave of love which spread throughout her entire body, which was so strong and so overwhelming that it almost took her breath away. And in those minutes, as her body was flooded with this strong emotion which overtook her mind and her senses, all she could focus on was the sound of that fast, rhythmic beat.

Jack and Mac, who had both heard the baby's heartbeat before and were familiar with the effect it could have upon the listener, remained respectfully silent all the while. Mac smiled with understanding as she watched Phryne, whose head was tilted down towards her belly, her eyes soft and emotional, and her lips turned up into a warm and awe-struck smile. Phryne's current expression, Mac quickly realised, was not at all dissimilar to Jack's. Phryne was leaning against him as he perched on the edge of the chaise lounge, his left arm protectively across her back, his fingers stroking her side. Both of the detectives appeared to be deep in a love-induced trance, and she had absolutely no intention of rousing either one of them from it. In other circumstances she might have slowly gathered her things and quietly departed, to leave the expectant parents to enjoy this experience in private. But she could not leave without her stethoscope, and she hadn't the inclination or the heart to ask Phryne to return it. Perhaps she could borrow one from the nurses' station…

"Jack, listen" Phryne encouraged, the sound of her voice drawing Mac from her thoughts, and prompting her to blink as she looked up at her.

Phryne's head was tilted back to face Jack, and she was removing the earpieces from her own ears and handed the instrument to her husband, who accepted it. Mac watched as Jack put the earpieces in with one hand and leaned forward slightly, his smile growing as he listened to their baby's heartbeat. Phryne smiled at him with adoration and their eyes met, and it was in that moment that Mac made her decision to abandon her stethoscope.

"I should leave you both to enjoy your evening" Mac said gently, as she began to rise from her seat. Phryne turned towards her and looked up at Mac with a slightly confused expression, and Jack began to remove the earpieces as he too looked up at her. "You can return the stethoscope to me during the week, but make sure she used it appropriately, inspector" Mac added lightly.

"Mac, wait" Phryne began, her voice calm but somewhat nervous. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" she invited warmly, her eyes meeting Mac's as she spoke. "It's been a while since we've all had dinner together" she explained. "And you would be more than welcome to stay" she assured her, her intelligent eyes confirming that she understood the reason for Mac suggested her own departure. Mac considered her offer for a moment, and looked up towards Jack, who smiled at her politely.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked gently. "Because if you're tired-"

"I woke up late and slept this afternoon" Phryne advised. "I'm not tired" she stated confidently. "And I'll need to eat in any event" she sighed lightly. Mac considered her for a moment and nodded. "You weren't _planning_ on being tiresome, were you Mac?" she teased. Mac smirked in response.

"Not at all" Mac assured her. "Though I wouldn't want to put Mr Butler out."

"You won't" Phryne assured her, as she leaned forward and moved the fur runner aside. "I'll go and speak with him now-"

"Phryne" Jack said, placing a hand on her arm to steady her, prompting her to look up at him. "I'll go and talk to Mr Butler" he said politely. "Why don't you stay here?" he suggested kindly. Phryne held his gaze for a moment and her entire body relaxed.

"Jack, I am perfectly capable of-"

"I know you are" Jack assured her confidently. Phryne stared into his eyes as she considered his words. She believed him. "But so am I" he reminded her, offering her a gentle smile as he rose from his position beside her, handing Mac her stethoscope as he rose.

"Thank you" Mac said quietly, as Phryne sat up on the chaise lounge, adjusting the cushions behind her and pushing the fur runner aside, leaning against the cushioned arm and facing Mac. She wasn't going to spend the night reclined on the couch like an invalid. She was fine. Well. Almost.

"I can't promise I'll save you a seat" Phryne teased, prompting Jack to meet her gaze and raise his eyebrows. She smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jack asked kindly. It hadn't been the response Phryne had anticipated, though it was a most welcome one. She was very thirsty. Her expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes please" Phryne replied. Jack nodded and looked up at their guest, who was closing her medical bag, having placed her stethoscope safely inside.

"Dr MacMillan?" Jack asked politely. The doctor looked up at him with a tired but grateful smile.

"I would love some black coffee" Mac returned. Jack smiled in understanding and nodded, before turning on the spot and heading out of the parlour.

As Phryne listened to the sound of Jack's disappearing footsteps, she turned back towards Mac, and found her eyes drifting automatically towards the medical bag which was resting beside the small table. The nature of Mac's visit returned to Phryne, hitting her with the impact of a freight train, and causing her stomach to tighten as her anxiety returned to her once more.

Mac watched Jack disappear from the parlour and head into the dining room, and was about to address Phryne, when the nervous voice of the lady detective drew her instantly from her own thoughts, and she couldn't remember what she had been about to say.

"Are you sure the baby will be alright?" Phryne asked nervously, all remnants of the levity and humour which had been in her voice moments before disappearing completely. Mac's expression sobered and she nodded slowly, as she edged closer to her friend, taking her hand in her own.

"I'm sure" Mac assured her. Phryne's wide and worried eyes were staring into Mac's, searching them for something, and it was a few moments before she nodded in response. "Darling, the baby is perfectly fine" Mac said gently. "You heard it yourself" she added. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded, though it was clear she was not convinced. Mac squeezed her hand. "Anaemia is very common during pregnancy, and we can manage it. It won't hurt the baby" she assured her, repeating her words from earlier that evening. "It isn't your fault" she added, her words prompting Phryne to look up and meet her gaze. "This isn't because of anything you did or didn't do" she stated with conviction. "It is a side-effect of pregnancy, and a fairly common one too" she assured her. "And we are going to manage it together" she added, squeezing her hand once more. Phryne forced another smile and nodded, as she held Mac's gaze. "I'll run the tests myself tomorrow" Mac advised her. "And I'll come over in the evening to discuss the results and the next steps, if that's alright?"

"Yes" Phryne responded immediately, her voice low and slightly emotional. "Thank you" she added quickly, offering her friend a small smile as she attempted to regain her composure. Mac squeezed her hand and nodded.

"You are most welcome, darling" Mac assured her warmly. "I'll prepare a list of foods which are high in iron, that I'd like you to incorporate into your diet" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "And we can talk about other things that will help you too" she explained. "But the main thing is to relax, and to rest" she said gently. "And to try not to worry. As difficult and as ridiculous as that sounds" she added with understanding, offering Phryne a small smile. "Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your baby" she stated with conviction. "I'm going to take care of you both" she assured her. Phryne smiled at the familiarity of those words, which Jack had spoken throughout her pregnancy, and nodded in response.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently.

Mac squeezed her hand once more and Phryne released a deep breath, as she attempted to expel her rising anxiety from her body, but with little effect. Although listening to the sound of her baby's strong heartbeat had provided her with a considerable amount of reassurance, now that her attentions were focused back upon the present, she found her fears concerning her pregnancy and Mac's diagnosis returning to her. Mac, who had noticed Phryne's pallor, had leaned forward and was about to say something, when Jack re-entered the room, carrying a silver tray in his hands.

"Mr Butler, you've changed" Mac quipped, in a hope that humour would soothe Phryne's nerves. She forced a polite smile but looked very tense and was palpably worried. Mac squeezed her hand tightly, and tried to rub some warmth back into her cold fingers.

"Mr Butler was otherwise engaged" Jack advised Mac calmly, as he laid the tray down upon the table.

The sound of Jack's voice drew Phryne somewhat out of her thoughts, and she tried to focus on the present moment. She swallowed hard and looked up towards him just as he offered her a china mug, which she accepted instinctively, feeling it immediately begin to warm her hands. It was hot lemon cordial, which had become a firm favourite of hers during her pregnancy. The scent of hot, citric steam drifting up to her nose and she felt her stomach quietly begin to grumble, as the baby began to kick her encouragingly. Phryne felt suddenly rather panicked and looked up at Mac just as Jack handed her her coffee.

"What are the complications which could arise from anaemia?" Phryne asked suddenly, her voice sounding more panicked and emotional than she had intended. Mac met her gaze and stared at her for a moment as Jack turned around slowly, his eyes meeting her as he stared at her with concern.

"Phryne-" Jack began gently, as he began to walk towards her. Phryne blinked but continued to stare at her friend.

"Mac" Phryne prompted, her voice slightly choked, as she stared at her friend. She felt Jack perch himself on the edge of the chaise lounge beside her, before placing his left arm across her protectively, resting his hand upon her shoulder. He then placed his right hand upon her upper arm and she inhaled deeply.

Phryne inhaled deeply and watched as Mac slowly lowered her cup, which she held with both hands, as she quickly assessed the situation. Phryne was clearly very worried – and understandably so – and Mac knew that if she did not provide her with a satisfactory answer to her very reasonable question, she would seek the answers herself, and would probably frighten herself in her search.

"Anaemia is a very common condition during pregnancy, and it can be managed" Mac began tentatively. "But in extreme cases, it can lead to premature labour and an underweight infant" she advised, her voice low and gentle. "But your anaemia, if you do have it, is not extreme, and you won't-"

"You said the baby was small during one of our appointments" Phryne said, worry present in her voice. Jack's eyes darted over her and he began to rub her arm soothingly.

"Darling, the baby's fine" Jack assured Phryne, who was looking increasingly worried. "Dr MacMillan just examined you and the baby" he reminded her. "Everything's fine" he repeated. Phryne swallowed hard and stared at Mac.

"Your baby is not underweight" Mac assured Phryne. "As I explained during that appointment, the baby is a healthy and normal size, but on the smaller side of average. It's perfectly healthy and perfectly normal" she explained gently. "You've been gaining weight steadily throughout your pregnancy, and you're healthy" she advised. "I have absolutely no concerns about the health or wellbeing of you or your baby" Mac stated with conviction. "If I did, I'd be driving you to the Royal Women's Hospital tonight and admitting you myself" she assured her. Phryne's eyes drifted away from Mac's for a moment, and the doctor watched as her friend processed the logic of the information she was providing her. "You and the baby are both fine, Phryne. You are healthy and you are safe" she stated. "I'll have the results of your tests by tomorrow, and if they confirm that you are suffering from anaemia, then we will manage it" she explained confidently, as she reached across and placed her hand gently upon Phryne's thigh. "Darling, I know it's frightening, and I know it's come as a bit of a shock" Mac sympathised. "But you and the baby are safe and healthy and we're all going to make sure that you both stay that way" she assured her. "You just need to take the iron tablets I'll prescribe you, make some slight alterations to your diet and get plenty of rest" she stated. "I'll continue to keep a close eye on you both for the remainder of your pregnancy, and you and Jack can call me at any time if either one of you has any concerns" she assured them. Jack nodded in response and rubbed Phryne's arm, drawing her somewhat out of her stupor. "I promise you, Phryne" Mac said gently, prompting her friend to look up at her and meet her gaze. "Everything is going to be alright" she stated with conviction. Phryne considered her for a moment and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly, as she splayed her fingers out across the sides of her china mug, and felt the heat travel across her skin and warm her cold hands. "Thank you" she added, forcing a small smile. "Sorry" she added quickly. Mac rubbed Phryne's thigh and Jack drew her closer.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jack assured her, his voice patient and calm. "We'll deal with this, just like Dr MacMillan said" he added gently, rubbing her arm soothingly as he spoke. "Everything's going to be alright" he said, his voice low and gentle, his breath warm against her skin. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne said again, turning her mug around in her hands, as she leaned instinctively towards Jack. She considered the information Mac had provided her, and ran over her words and explanations again in her mind. Jack and Mac both remained silent as she did so. "You're quite sure?" she asked uncertainly, her bright green eyes meeting her friend's.

"I'm very sure" Mac responded confidently. "If you do have anaemia – and I believe that you do" she said tentatively. "It isn't severe enough to cause those kinds of complications" she stated. Phryne stared at her for a moment before responding.

"But could it become that severe?" Phryne asked quietly, her inquisitive eyes staring into her friend's.

"Not if we manage it properly, and keep a close eye on you" Mac explained. "Which we will" she assured her. Phryne considered her response for a moment before nodding slowly.

"So the iron tablets, changes to my diet and extra sleep will keep the baby safe?" Phryne asked for clarity. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"It will keep you both safe" Mac assured her. "The iron tablets do have some side effects, and may cause you to become nauseous, but as long as you take them as prescribed, eat well and frequently, and get plenty of rest, we can manage the anaemia and its symptoms" she advised. "The best way to take care of the baby, is to take care of you" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Alright" Phryne responded, her voice sounding slightly more confident than it had done before. Mac looked up towards Jack, who was still stroking her arm, and watching her with concern.

Phryne rose her mug slowly to her lips and began to drink.

After quickly drinking almost half of her drink in half a minute, Phryne changed the subject by asking Mac about her own reasons for requiring strong coffee, and the friends were regaled with one of the doctor's innumerable (and highly amusing) tales about Lady Grenville's antics at the hospital. Mac was just advising Phryne and Jack how her symptoms appeared to be exacerbated by "the presence of young and attractive male staff", when Mr Butler entered the room and cleared his throat quietly, earning them his attention.

"I apologise for interrupting" Mr Butler said politely, addressing Phryne as he spoke. "But dinner is served in the dining room when you are ready" he said kindly, before offering the party a small smile and disappearing back towards the kitchen.

"Well, I don't know about both of you" Phryne began, before placing her hand upon the sofa and slowly pushing herself up into a standing position. "But I am more than ready" she said with a small smile, before holding her mug with both hands and walking confidently towards the dining room.

Jack watched after Phryne with a gentle and sombre expression on his face, before rising slowly and turning to follow her into the dining room. He was prevented from doing so by Dr MacMillan, who placed her hand gently on his arm.

"Jack" Mac said quietly, her voice low and kind. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze, and was reflecting on how she had begun to address him more casually since his marriage to Phryne, though he had not quite felt able to return the gesture, when she spoke again. "She's going to be alright" Mac assured him, the sound of her confident voice reassuring him somewhat. "They both are, I promise" she added. Jack considered Mac for a moment, before nodding slowly in response.

"Thank you" Jack said gently, offering her a small, polite smile as he spoke. Mac nodded and returned the smile, as she patted his arm twice and rubbed it soothingly, before walking ahead of him into the dining room.

After enjoying a delicious dinner of chicken, bacon and leek pie and assorted vegetables, which Phryne managed to eat a considerable amount of despite her anxiety and distracted thoughts, the friends returned to the parlour and spent the next hour and a half enjoying each other's company. The subjects they discussed included recent cases (both medical and criminal), Phryne's latest charitable venture (for which Mac already knew of at least half a dozen young women who would benefit from either education or employment), Aunt Prudence's latest suggestions in hospital board meetings, and upcoming events in the Adventuress Club (three of which Phryne said she would excuse herself from).

At half-past eight, after enjoying a distracting evening together following Phryne's examination and Mac's subsequent diagnosis, Mac excused herself from her friends' company, advising them that she had rounds at eight o'clock the following morning. And, although she did not broach the subject directly, she could see that Phryne was becoming increasingly tired, and she hoped that her departure would encourage her to rest.

Jack and Phryne said their goodbyes and rose to their feet, shaking Mac's hand and hugging her respectively, with the latter lasting considerably longer. Jack watched as Phryne held onto Mac, who drew her as close as her friend's rounded belly would allow, and stroked her back soothingly. He remained a respectful distance away from both women as they held each other. After a minute or so, Mac leaned back slightly, standing before Phryne and meeting her gaze, her hands resting supportively upon her upper arms.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening with the test results, and we will take everything from there, alright?" Mac said gently, earning a small nod from Phryne. "Everything is going to be fine" she assured her confidently, her gaze not wavering as she spoke. "I promise" she added, stroking her back as she spoke. Phryne nodded once in understanding and offered her friend a small smile. "I want you to rest, eat regularly, and try to relax, alright?" she explained. "I know how difficult that's going to be for you" she sympathised, her kind eyes holding her friend's gaze as she spoke. "But I need you try" she stated, her voice low and kind. "The baby needs you to try" she added gently. Phryne nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her, offering her a small smile, before leaning forward and embracing her again. "Thank you, Mac" she said gratefully, before kissing her friend on the cheek and leaning back, lowering her hands from her completely. Suddenly, she felt rather anxious once more.

"I'll see you out" Jack offered kindly.

"Thank you" Mac responded, as she turned around and picked up her bag from the floor. "If either of you need me in the meantime, you have my telephone number" she reminded them, looking from Jack to Phryne as she spoke. "And you can call me at any time, for any reason" she stated, her voice kind but firm.

"Yes, I know" Phryne assured her.

"We will" Jack added. Mac nodded with satisfaction, before saying goodnight to Phryne once more, and allowing Jack to walk her out of the parlour.

Phryne watched as Jack led Mac out of the parlour and towards the front door, and stood perfectly still as she stared absently towards the threshold of the room. She was vaguely aware of the sounds of their voices, which were low and conversational, as Mac put on her hat and coat and gathered her belongings. As she listened to the sounds of their voices, she heard the fire crackling behind her and the waves crashing upon the foreshore, and something about the sounds of the present – of the now – tore her from her thoughts and brought her back into the moment, and she found herself feeling very alone in the parlour.

As Phryne inhaled deeply, she felt the baby begin to stir inside her belly, moving gently and then more confidently inside her, before kicking her firmly. She smiled gently at the familiar movement and placed her hand over her belly, as she listened to the comforting sounds of Jack and Mac's voices, as well as the crashing waves and crackling fire. But above those comforting sounds came ones which rose louder, and more firmly, in her own mind, demanding to be heard. As Phryne felt the baby kicking beneath her palm, she found herself feeling alone and afraid in the parlour, and memories from the past few days came flooding back to her. She remembered her terror-inducing nightmare, her dizziness and confusion, those harrowing instruments of torture at the museum, her sudden nosebleed, Jack's worried voice and eyes and his arms around her, Mac's examination of her earlier that evening and her subsequent diagnosis, and suddenly everything became too much. It was so sudden and so scary and so overwhelming, and Phryne quickly found herself feeling very confused and afraid and completely out of control. And so very, very tired. She didn't even realise that she had started to cry until she heard the door close behind Mac, the sound drawing her from her thoughts and making her aware of the sensation of her hot tears running down her cheeks. Phryne inhaled shakily and turned around instinctively to face the fireplace, brushing her tears furiously aside with her fingertips as she attempted to calm herself. She didn't want Jack to see her like this. But this – whatever 'this' was – refused to be abated. Despite how firmly she told herself that everything was fine and she needed to relax, her mind would not permit her to believe it, and the tears she tried to wipe away were quickly replaced with fresh ones. She felt hot and tired and emotional and completely overwhelmed, and terrified by how uncharacteristically out of control she felt. And the increased strength and frequency of her baby's kicks indicated that it was becoming agitated, which increased her pre-existing guilt tenfold.

 _This is my fault_ , Phryne told herself, as the hot tears burned her eyes and cast burning trails down her cheeks. _This is all my fault._

"Phryne?" came Jack's gentle, concerned voice from the doorway. Phryne inhaled sharply and stiffened, placing her hand across her mouth but not turning around. She heard Jack's footsteps quickly approach her and she closed her eyes tightly. "Hey" he breathed, as he placed his hands on her arm and waist, and gently encouraged her to turn around. "Darling, it's alright" he assured her.

The kindness and sympathy in his voice broke what was left of Phryne's resolve completely, and she choked on a sob and lowered her head, as she allowed Jack to guide her into his embrace.

Phryne felt Jack's strong arms around her as he drew her close, holding her in his familiar and protective embrace, which she leaned into. Phryne's sensed were immediately flooded with everything Jack; his cologne, soap and pomade mixed with his natural scent, as well as the feelings of strength and protection and comfort she always felt – and would always associate – with only him. Phryne lowered her hand from her mouth and placed her arms beneath his and wrapped them across his back, holding him securely just as he held her, as she rested her head upon his shoulder and cried quietly.

Jack drew Phryne as close as was physically possible (and comfortable for her), wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back soothingly, whispering words of assurance and comfort to her. He felt her body tense and shake as she cried, silent sobs against his shoulder which she was clearly trying to suppress, and he whispered promises to her and kissed her hair as he attempted to soothe her. It had been a very long day and she had had a very difficult night and evening which, combined with Mac's diagnosis, made it completely understandable that she would be feeling overwhelmed. And Jack's stomach tightened and his heart ached in the knowledge that there was little he could do to assist her or provide her with comfort, except for what he was doing now. He placed one hand on the back of her head, feeling her soft, silken hair between his fingers, as he continued to stroke her back soothingly with his free hand, whispering words of assurance to her as he did so.

After a couple of minutes, Jack felt Phryne's trembling subside, as her previously tense body began to relax into his embrace. He continued to hold her for a minute longer, rubbing her back soothingly but remaining completely silent, until she inhaled sharply and slowly leaned out of the embrace. Jack tilted his head down and looked down upon her, finding himself looking at her worried and rather embarrassed expression. She began to speak before he could say a word.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, as he knew she would, before offering him a small, disarmingly smile.

"You don't need to apologise" Jack assured her, hoping that she would begin to believe him. Each apology she offered him – all of which were unwarranted – broke his heart, and increased his own sense of guilt tenfold. "You have nothing to apologise for" he explained, as he stroked some hair away from her tear-stained face. Phryne sniffled and held his gaze with her bright, tear-filled eyes.

"I'm just tired" Phryne said dismissively, as she wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. "It's been a long day" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in response, and found himself staring into her eyes, which bore a familiar look which he identified immediately. His heart sank.

"This isn't your fault, Phryne" Jack assured her, his voice gentle and sincere. "None of this is your fault" he added confidently. "And everything is going to be alright" he stated, as he looked down upon her. Phryne was usually so confident and assured, and it was rare that she ever doubted herself or her abilities, certainly to think extent; at least it had been, before her pregnancy. Jack had seen her doubt herself when Jane was kidnapped and when her father went missing, but this was different somehow. This doubt, and the fear that came with it, was consuming her. And he desperately wanted to help her, to convince her that she and the baby were alright, and that she could do this, that she wouldn't be alone. She would never be alone again. Phryne looked up at Jack with uncertain eyes and nodded slowly in response.

"I'm just tired" Phryne repeated, offering him another small smile. "Though I'm not sure I'm quite ready to go to sleep just yet" she explained, as she found her treacherous mind bringing memories of her nightmare, the museum, and Mac's diagnosis back to her. Jack watched her for a moment and considered her words.

"Would you like to have a bath?" Jack suggested, prompting Phryne to blink herself out of her stupor and gaze up at him. A small smile broke through her worried and embarrassed expression, and her eyes lit up. Jack felt relieved.

"You know me so well" Phryne remarked lightly. Jack smiled softly in response. "Yes, I would" she confirmed. Jack nodded gently.

"And if memory serves, I believe Dr MacMillan advised that you should be accompanied if you'd been feeling dizzy" Jack said gently, prompting Phryne to meet his gaze and smile, her eyes and face adopting a mischievous expression. "Would you like me to stay with you?" he offered chivalrously.

"Yes" Phryne responded without hesitation, her eyes holding his with confidence. Jack nodded slowly in response. He knew how difficult it must have been for her to admit it. She hated appearing vulnerable in front of anyone, emotionally or physically; and right now, in this moment, she was both. "Thank you, Jack" Phryne said, her voice filled with warmth and sincerity. Jack stroked her arm soothingly.

"You're very welcome" Jack responded kindly, offering her a gentle smile as he spoke. Phryne relaxed visibly and nodded, before clearing her throat quietly and leading him out of the parlour.

Fifteen minutes later, Phryne walked into the bathroom wrapped in only her black silk robe, as Jack ran his hand through the chestnut-blossom scented bath, which he had insisted on running for her. Which, as it turned out, was rather a good idea, as she was finding it increasingly difficult to extract herself from her clothing. As she walked into the dimly lit bathroom, the hot vapours from the bath carried her favourite scent to her, and she found herself beginning to relax. The room was quiet and calm, and the bath and various other surfaces had been lined with candles, all of which Jack had lit. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled as she hugged her robe to her and looked up at Jack, who was drying his hands using a cream-coloured towel, having just turned off the taps. Phryne could hear the waters moving in gentle rippling motions, and she smiled up at him amidst the candlelight.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said, her voice heavy with sincerity and gratitude. Jack smiled at her gently and neatly folded the towel, which he laid down upon a nearby table. He had removed his jacket and was wearing his shirt and waistcoat, which always had a rather dizzying effect upon her. But it was the beauty of his actions, and not his body, that she was focused upon. "You know" Phryne continued, as she began to walk towards him, her eyes holding his gaze. "You could always join me" she invited gently.

Jack considered her request for a few moments and noticed that her offer was seriously spoken and free from suggestion or levity. He suspected, quite correctly, that she wanted him to stay with her, and not just in the room. Not only did she not wish to be alone, but she wanted him to be as close to her as he possibly could. Perhaps it provided her with some reassurance? Or comfort? He knew that she would never confirm the matter if asked, and he certainly did not wish for her to feel any more embarrassed or vulnerable than she already did. And he had no intention of denying her anything that would provide her with even the smallest degree of comfort.

"Are you inviting me in?" Jack asked gently, repeating a question she had once asked him on one of his (their) cases. Her warm smile and bright eyes confirmed that she also remembered, and understood the reference.

"It's either that or watch you hound me from the edge of the tub" Phryne replied lightly, echoing his own response. Jack smiled lightly and suppressed a smirk. "Yes, Jack" she said, her voice adopting a more sombre tone, which sobered him instantly. "I'm inviting you in" she confirmed. Jack's expression softened and he nodded in response.

"In that case" Jack replied, holding her gaze as he began to unbutton his waistcoat. "I'd be delighted to join you, Miss Fisher" he stated. Phryne's responding smile was one mixed with both anticipation and relief, and she took a step forward, uncrossing her arms and reaching for his tie, which she undid in a few simple motions.

"That was a much warmer response to the one I received on the Ballarat Train" Phryne said quietly, looking up at him as she spoke.

Although the room was dim, Jack could see how pale she was, and that despite the smiles she was offering him, there was concern and anxiety etched deep within her expression. He undid the last button of his waistcoat and shrugged it off, casting it aside on a nearby chair, and taking a step forward. Phryne's eyes drifted slowly across Jack's face, and she watched as he took another step, leaned in towards her, and kissed her tenderly upon the lips. Phryne pressed her hands to his chest and deepened the kiss, savouring the softness of his lips, the familiarity of his mouth, and the very taste of him. After a few moments her hands drifted lower, and Jack opened his eyes, rubbing his nose against hers as their gaze met.

"I trust you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself" Jack teased, his voice low and gentle. Phryne smirked in response.

"I fear your trust is somewhat misplaced, Inspector" Phryne replied lightly, as she pulled the silk tie away from his body, and laid it down on the table next to the towel. "Now, we really must remove these clothes" she stated, returning her attentions to his chest, as she began to unbutton his shirt. "I'd hate for my bath to go cold."

"Our bath" Jack corrected lightly. Phryne met his gaze and smirked.

"Our bath" Phryne conceded, as she undid the final button and pushed the shirt over his shoulders and arms. Jack willingly cast it aside, laying it on top of his waistcoat on the chair.

In less than a minute, Jack had (with Phryne's assistance) removed his clothing, and was standing naked before her. Phryne's eyes drifted appreciatively up his body, her gaze lingering noticeably on one or two occasions, before meeting his eyes. She then untied her robe and allowed it to fall to the floor, the dark silk falling from her pale skin and pooling on the ground by her feet. Jack's eyes remained locked with hers, but he stepped forward and placed his hand upon her rounded belly, splaying his fingers across the smooth, taut skin. His palm was instantly greeted by a series of strong kicks, prompting him to look down instinctively. Phryne watched his expression soften and she found herself smiling in response. For the first time that night, she felt like she could actually breathe.

Phryne looked down at Jack's hand, which was resting upon her rounded belly, and gently placed her own hand over his. They stood together for just over a minute, both of them in complete silence, as they watched and felt the movement of their baby. A baby who, Phryne reminded herself, was strong and resilient and already so full of life. A baby who would be fine, because despite her overwhelming fears, she refused to allow herself to believe any alternative. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up, prompting Jack to do the same. She reached for his free hand, squeezed it gently, and then turned on the spot, before leading him towards the bathtub.

Jack and Phryne held hands as they paused beside the bathtub, before looking up at each other, their eyes meeting instantly. Jack guided Phryne into the bath first, before releasing her hand and then stepping in (with, Phryne observed, frustratingly less effort and more ease). Jack sat down and leaned back against the back of the bath, as Phryne positioned herself beneath his legs, first sitting down and then leaning back against him. She sighed gently as she leaned back, pressing her back to his abdomen, as his right hand drifted across her belly, resuming its previous position and holding her protectively. Phryne placed her hand gently over his just as their baby began to kick, before tilting her head to the side and nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder as she got comfortable. The hot, scented waters of the bath covered her body (with the exception of the top of her now prominent belly), and Phryne felt her breathing slow and her mind calm, as her entire body began to relax. Jack draped his left arm across the top of her belly, resting his hand upon the top right hand side of her rounded tummy. Phryne hummed tiredly in response and muttered something unintelligible, before her breathing deepened and her mind began to quieten, and sleep claimed her once more.

"Phryne" came the gentle voice of Jack some time later, drawing her slowly from her slumber. "Phryne" he repeated, more firmly this time, as she felt her body being lifted. "Darling, wake up" he encouraged.

Phryne hummed in response and slowly opened her eyes, feeling her bare skin against Jack's naked body which, along with the now luke-warm water, quickly reminded her of her current location and circumstances. The water was considerably cooler than she would like, and she sat up quickly in the tub, running her hand tiredly across her face as she did so. Warm water trickled down her body and she crossed her arms instinctively, as Jack sat up behind her, and the warmth from his body provided comfort to her own. She turned her head tiredly towards him.

"Come on" Jack said gently, running his hand up and down her arm to warm her. "Time for bed, Miss Fisher" he stated, before rising in the tub.

Phryne nodded in agreement and placed her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn, just as Jack stepped out of the bath, picked up a large white towel and walked towards her, offering her his hand. She accepted it gratefully and used her free hand to push herself up into a standing position, with some assistance from the edge of the bathtub. Jack stepped towards her and wrapped the towel around her, before assisting her out of the bath and drawing her close. She leaned into him instinctively and felt herself falling asleep as she stood, which Jack appeared to notice, as he rubbed her back and spoke to her soothingly before guiding her across the bathroom, grabbing a towel for himself as he did so. Jack removed his hands from Phryne as they stepped into the bedroom, and used the opportunity to secure a towel around his hips, before leading her towards her dressing table, where Dot had kindly laid out her nightwear. Phryne blinked tiredly and quickly dried herself, before pulling on her white cotton nightgown and smoothing it down over her rounded belly. Jack watched as Phryne walked automatically towards her side of the bed, and moved the covers back before he could do so, and climbed beneath the sheets. Jack stepped forward and helped her to draw the bedsheets across her, earning him a mumbled response in which he distinctly heard the words 'thank you' uttered, before sleep claimed her once more. Jack smiled at Phryne with affection and leaned down towards her, kissing her on her temple and stroking some hair out of her face, before drawing the bedsheets up a little higher to ensure that she stayed warm. Phryne's hair was soft and slightly damp, her skin was pale and almost shone beneath the glow of the bedside lamp, and she smelt incredible. Jack's kiss lingered for a moment before he leaned back.

"Goodnight, Phryne" Jack whispered into her hair, as his tired wife slept, not responding to his words.

Jack smiled at Phryne with affection before standing up tall beside her, and watching her for a few moments as she slept. He considered how still she looked, and how calm, and found himself flooded with relief. Although Jane's stay had been thoroughly enjoyable, Phryne's nightmare and dizziness had not, and he was glad that she was finally able to achieve some much-needed rest. As he considered this fact, he found himself forced to think about Mac's diagnosis, and his stomach clenched almost painfully as worry gripped him. He swallowed hard and looked down upon Phryne, who looked so healthy and at peace. He inhaled deeply and released a long breath before walking across the room and towards his wardrobe, where he dried himself and put on a pair of his dark blue pyjamas, as Mac's words and Phryne's anxiety played on an incessant loop in his mind.

After dressing himself in his pyjamas and approaching the bed once more, Jack spent a few moments watching Phryne, who seemed to achieve a degree of peace and calmness in sleep that eluded her during her conscious hours. As he turned off his bedside lamp and got into bed beside her, he considered this point further, and his last waking thoughts were his hopes that she would have a long, deep sleep and would awake in the morning feeling less tired and less afraid than she had done this evening.

Unfortunately for Jack, Phryne's mind, and the hormones which were waging war within her body, had other ideas.

Although Phryne did enjoy a slept deeply for several hours, her rest and recuperation was cut short just after four o'clock in the morning, when she was torn from her sleep another terrifying nightmare.

Phryne, who had slept soundly and deeply and without dreams, suddenly found herself lying on a white, wrought-iron hospital bed in a familiar room of the maternity department in the Royal Women's Hospital. She was lying flat on her back on a bed with a hard mattress, and was devoid of pillows of blankets. She felt coldness creeping over her as she wore nothing but the thin, white gown which was supplied to patients who did not bring their own attire. She was lying flat on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, in a room so bright and flooded with white, artificial light that she had to close her eyes tightly to escape from it, turning her head to the side even in her sleep to avoid it. It was as she turned that she realised she could feel something strange and restricting around her ankles, which prompted her to open her eyes suddenly and look down the bed. Her eyes drifted over her rounded belly and towards the foot of her bed, where her feet had been secured in stirrups in each corner of the bed, her legs spread apart. As her eyes drifted from between her bound feet, she looked up between her legs, where the familiar red-haired figure of Mac stood, dressed all in white, staring above her with a vacant gaze.

"Mac?" Phryne asked, squinting in confusion at her friend's cold, impassive expression. "Mac, what's going on?" she asked, as she attempted to rise.

"Don't move" Mac instructed, her eyes never quite meeting Phryne's. "You need to stay still, Phryne" she said, her voice cold and devoid of feeling or familiarity. Phryne's confusion increased. "The baby's coming, you have to stay still" she stated. Phryne felt panic grip her, and she suddenly felt very afraid.

"N-no, the baby's not coming" Phryne said, her eyes narrowing in confusion as she spoke. "It's not due for over two months!" she protested, attempting to rise as she spoke. "Mac, what's happening?"

"I said stay still!" Mac yelled, leaning over the bed as she spoke. Mac glared at her with a hard, unfamiliar gaze, before leaning back and reaching towards a table to her right, which was covered by a thin, white cloth. Phryne flinched, and was about to respond when she was distracted by the sound of a door opening at the far end of the room. Relief flooded her as she saw the person entering the room.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, rising from the bed once more, perching herself on her elbows and leaning towards him. "Jack, please, we have to-" she began, before catching sight of the expression on Jack's face, which stilled the words she was about to speak. Jack's face bore the same expression as Mac – cold and detached, somewhere between bored and uninterested – and he was walking into the room towards her bed without actually looking at her. Phryne experienced a fresh wave of devastation. "Jack?" she asked, her voice sounding weaker and more panicked than she had intended, as Jack reached her side, standing next to the bed, and turning to face Mac. "Jack, what's going on? What's happening?" she asked desperately.

"Dr MacMillan?" Jack asked, in a tone as cold and devoid of emotion as Mac's had been. It was Jack's voice, but it wasn't his tone, not any tone Phryne had ever heard, at least. And she found herself struggling against her restraints, but to no avail. Her ankles were secured tightly in the stirrups – so tightly, in fact, that Mac didn't even warn her to keep still. She was completely defenceless, and they both knew it. "I'm required at the station. Will this take long?" he asked coldly. Phryne stared up at him, bewildered. But he did not look back at her. Instead, he was staring at Mac with that same impassive expression, and she felt her heart sink. She rose up onto her elbows and stared up at him.

"Jack" Phryne called gently, tears stinging her eyes, her voice choked with emotion. "Jack, please look at me" she asked, her voice breaking as she spoke. Jack didn't even blink.

"The baby needs to be born now, it's coming" Mac said evenly, her eyes still upon the small table beside her.

"The baby's not coming! It's too early!" Phryne cried, tears spilling from her eyes. "Mac, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Mac repeated icily, turning towards Phryne with eyes ablaze. "This isn't because of what I've done, Phryne, this is because of you" Mac said coldly, her tone making Phryne flinch. "You didn't listen to my advice during any stage of your pregnancy. And when I told you that you were anaemic, I warned you of what would happen if you didn't follow my instructions, but you didn't listen" she spat. "And so the baby needs to be born right now" she said simply. Phryne inhaled shakily and shook her head.

"No" Phryne said quietly, inhaling a shaken breath. "No, I did listen" she added more firmly, before turning towards Jack. "I did listen! Jack, tell her! Please!" Phryne yelled. But Jack did not respond. Instead, his gaze remained fixed on Mac. Phryne stared at him incredulously, before returning her gaze to Mac, who was removing the white cloth from the table before her. As she lifted the cloth and dropped it onto the edge of the bed, the contents of the table was revealed, and Phryne felt overwhelmed by unprecedentedly strong waves of panic and terror.

On the table next to Mac were the medical instruments she had seen at the museum earlier that day, which included several types of forceps, as well as scalpels, blades, and a very long needle. Phryne watched helplessly as Mac reached for a large pair of silver forceps, which were rusted and creaky, and turned slowly towards her.

"No" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and choked. "No, Mac, you can't! Stop!" she yelled. Mac stared at her with an angry expression, before looking up at Jack.

"Hold her down" Mac said evenly. Phryne frowned in confusion.

"W-what?" Phryne asked. Before she could complete her question, she felt Jack's hands upon her, pushing her down upon the bed. "Jack? Jack what are you doing? Let go of me!" she yelled, as she struggled against Jack and the stirrups, neither of which yielded. She was trapped.

"Hold her still" commanded Mac, as she stepped closer to her, and pushed Phryne's legs further apart. "Very still, she mustn't move" she added coldly, as she opened the forceps and reached between Phryne's legs. Phryne felt Jack's grip upon her increase.

"No!" Phryne yelled. "Stop! Let go of me! No!"

"Let go of me!" Phryne yelled, pushing back against the strong arms that held her. "Let go of me! No!"

"Phryne" came Jack's voice, which was now kind and filled with concern. But Phryne, fuelled with the adrenaline of her nightmare, continued to fight. "Phryne, it's alright. You're alright, Phryne."

"Get off me!" Phryne demanded, pushing against Jack, feeling the silk of his pyjamas beneath her fingers. "It's not ready to be born! You can't do this!"

"Phryne" Jack said more firmly, as he placed his hands in hers and lowered them, prompting her to look up at him with her wide, frightened eyes. Eyes which, as soon as they met Jack's, made her fully aware of what had just happened. She wasn't lying bound in a hospital bed being restrained by Jack whilst Mac butchered her. She was in her own bed, with Jack, and she'd had a nightmare. Again. And Jack was staring into her eyes with the same look of concern he had worn when she had first woken him.

Phryne felt Jack's hands in her own, holding hers gently, his fingers laced between hers, as he sat silently next to her, watching her with concern. He wasn't the Jack in her nightmare, he was her Jack, the real Jack. And he wasn't going to hurt her. With that thought, Phryne turned quickly away from him and looked towards the bottom of the bed, where the ghostly spectre of Mac wielding the forceps was nowhere to be seen. She inhaled a shaken breath and felt relief flood her.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, prompting her to blink herself out of her stupor, and turn towards him with confusion. The room was fairly dark, lit only by the thin rays of morning light which were creeping in from between the gap in the curtains, but the concern in his voice and on his expression was clear and it was palpable. "Phryne, it's alright. You're safe" he assured her, squeezing her hands as he spoke. "You're safe, you're both safe, it's alright" he stated, holding her as he spoke. Phryne closed her eyes and shook her head, removing her hands from his and covering her face with one of them. She felt embarrassed and ashamed and completely ridiculous.

"I'm so sorry" Phryne cried, as the terror from the nightmare and her guilt and embarrassment began to overwhelm her. "Jack, I'm so sorry" she repeated.

"Hey" Jack breathed, before placing his hands upon her arms and drawing her towards him, holding her in a close embrace. Phryne flinched initially at the contact, which prompted Jack to pull away slightly. But she quickly remembered that this was her Jack trying to comfort her, not her nightmare's Jack attempting to subdue her, and she leaned into his embrace and began to cry, her sobs due to a mixture of confusion, fear and frustration. Jack held her close and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and whispering words of reassurance to her, in a voice that was far from detached and cold. And she cried harder.

There was a gentle knock at the door, which was quickly followed by the familiar sound of Mr Butler's voice.

"Is everything alright, Miss? Sir?" asked Mr Butler, who sounded as awake at this hour as he did during any time of the day. Phryne inhaled sharply and choked on a sob, as Jack held her close, turning his head towards the sound of Mr Butler's voice.

"Everything's fine, Mr Butler" Jack responded, his voice calm and clear. "We're both alright. I'm sorry if we woke you" he said sincerely. Phryne's guilt and embarrassment increased tenfold.

"Not at all, Sir" Mr Butler responded congenially. "I'll be in my room if either of you require anything" he assured them. Phryne bit her lip in an attempt to calm herself.

"Thank you" Jack called, before turning back towards Phryne. "Shh, it's alright" he soothed, stroking her back as he spoke to her. "It's alright. Everything's alright" he assured her. He felt her body tremble in his hold. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you" he stated, whispering the words into her ear. "I promise."

Jack held Phryne close and continued to whisper words of reassurance and comfort to her, as he rubbed her back in rhythmic, soothing motions. She felt hot and clammy and was trembling, just as she had done with the last nightmare. Even in the dim light of the room, Jack could tell that she was startlingly pale, and her breath was rapid and uneven, just like before. And, just like before, he could feel her racing heart and their agitated baby's frantic kicks against his own body. Jack attempted to ignore the rising feelings of concern and discomfort he was experiencing and held her closer.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, stroking her back as he whispered the words into her ear. "You're alright, Phryne" he stated confidently. "Everything's alright. You're safe" he continued, as she tensed and trembled in his arms. "The baby's safe" he added. Jack felt Phryne's iron grip upon him increase at his final statement, as she grabbed fistfuls of the fabric of his bed shirt, before slowly leaning back and looking up into his eyes. She had that same terrified, haunted expression that she had done when she'd had the last nightmare. And Jack would've done anything to relieve her of the pain.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Phryne repeated, her voice low and husky, but considerably calmer than it had been before. "I didn't… I don't…"

"Shh, don't be sorry. It's alright" Jack soothed, stroking her hair as he spoke. Phryne closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself. Jack's eyes darted across her face, and he took in her worried expression and startling pallor with concern. When she opened her eyes again, she met his confident gaze, and the compassionate eyes of the man she loved were staring back at her. They were a far cry from the cold, dead, emotionless eyes of nightmare Mac and Jack. She inhaled shakily at the memory. "It wasn't real" Jack assured her, his voice kind but firm. "Whatever you dreamt of, it wasn't real. It was a nightmare, it didn't happen, and it's not going to happen" he stated. Phryne's breath hitched and she swallowed hard. Jack paused for a moment, stroking her back soothingly as he watched her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"No" Phryne responded immediately, shaking her head as she spoke. Her eyes shone with fresh tears. "Jack, please don't-"

"I won't, it's alright" Jack assured her, drawing her close once more, until her cheek was pressed against his own. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he said gently. "I understand" he added, stroking her back as he spoke. "I understand, and you don't have to tell me" he explained, stroking her back soothingly as he spoke, and feeling Phryne begin to relax slightly beneath his touch.

Phryne was clearly extremely distressed by whatever it was her nightmare had been about, and he was not going to upset her further by forcing her to relive it. Although the curious part of his mind wanted to know – and his concern for her made him want to know so he could reassure her that none of it was true – she was so shaken and disturbed by it that he wouldn't dare broach the subject. As he held her close to him, he tried to remember what it was she had said when she was coming out of the nightmare. He remembered her telling him to get off her, and then she had spoken about the baby, saying something about it not being ready to be born, and telling someone not to do 'this' – whatever 'this' was. He frowned in confusion and concern and stroked her hair.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't real" Jack stated with conviction, as he continued to hold Phryne close. "I promise" he added, whispering the words into her hair. "I promise" he repeated, stroking her back as he spoke. Jack held Phryne for just over a minute, before she inhaled deeply, sniffled, and slowly leaned out of his embrace, meeting his gaze as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said, her voice low and sad and filled with guilt. "And I know you keep telling me not to apologise, but how can I not apologise when you have to deal with this?" she asked, shaking her head slightly as she spoke, as her eyes filled with tears. As she became increasingly upset, her baby continued to move and kick frantically inside her, which increased her guilt tenfold. Jack stared at her in confusion.

"Darling, what do you mean?" Jack asked gently, his confusion evident in his tone. Phryne looked up at him.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this, and I'm so sorry" Phryne repeated, shaking her head as she spoke. Her breath hitched. Memories of the nightmare kept resurfacing in her mind, and she was haunted by how vivid and how clear it was. It had seemed so very, very real. "I feel like I'm losing my mind" she admitted, placing her head in her hand and shaking her head. Jack felt his heart sink.

"Phryne, look at me" Jack encouraged, his voice gentle and kind. Phryne looked up at him with nervous expectation. "You are not losing your mind" he assured her, speaking slowly and confidently, and hoping that she believed him. "I know these nightmares are vivid and they're frightening, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with you or the baby" he stated with conviction, as Phryne's frightened, tear-filled eyes stared into his. "The nightmares are completely normal, they're because of the pregnancy. Dr MacMillan said so herself" he reminded her, speaking slowly and gently. Phryne nodded tentatively in response and swallowed hard. "You do not have to apologise for having nightmares or for being afraid" he assured her. "I will be right here with you whenever you experience either" he stated confidently. "And I do so gladly" he added.

Phryne considered Jack's words she felt herself experiencing a fresh wave of guilt, which overrode her initial feelings of comfort and relief. She felt absolutely ridiculous and completely embarrassed at having woken Jack and Mr Butler again due to her own insanity. Although she was now fully conscious and was completely aware it had just been a nightmare, she could still smell the hospital room, and feel Jack's arms restraining her, and see those frightening, rusted antique medical instruments in her mind. Her most recent nightmare had been just as vivid and as terrifying as the last, and it had had a profound impact upon her, and had affected her deeply. And she didn't seem to be able to escape it completely, not even once freed from the restraints of sleep. She was still afraid. And the baby, who had woken at around the same time that she had and had immediately begun to kick her back into her senses, was clearly deeply affected also, and it was all her fault. And as she looked up at Jack, she saw that, beneath the concern and kindness in his eyes, he was too. She felt her heart sink as overwhelming guilt consumed her.

"Perhaps I should sleep in one of the spare bedrooms" Phryne said quietly, her eyes holding Jack's as she spoke. "At least until this is over" she explained.

"No" Jack responded immediately. "No, absolutely not" he added firmly. Phryne's expression softened and she shook her head.

"Jack, you need to sleep-" Phryne countered.

"I am not leaving you" Jack interceded, his voice confident and clear, his gaze unwavering. "I am not having you wake up from one of these nightmares terrified and alone" he stated. "How could I sleep when I knew you could be experiencing this in another room all by yourself?" he asked, his voice kind and gentle. Phryne's expression was filled with confusion and sadness, and she inhaled sharply. "I don't want you to leave" he said clearly. "I want to stay with you" he added. "I don't care how many times you wake me up, or for how long we remain awake" he explained. "I meant it when I told you that you're not alone, not for a moment, and not through any of this" he stated, holding her gaze as he spoke. She had had far too many people abandon her when it suited them, especially when she needed them the most. He wouldn't be another.

Phryne considered Jack's words, and the sincerity in which he spoke them, and quickly realised that he didn't want her to leave. In fact, he clearly wanted to remain with her, which did not surprise her, not for long, at least. He was a man of honour, after all.

"I didn't mean to wake you" Phryne said quietly.

"It doesn't matter that you did" Jack assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and met his gaze.

"And I certainly didn't mean to hit you" she stated, guilt present in her eyes.

"I know" Jack returned, stroking her back as he spoke. "And it's fine" he stated. "It wasn't anywhere near as painful as that time you kicked me in the shins" he said, prompting Phryne to smile slightly. "And if memory serves, that was intentional."

"If memory serves, you deserved it" Phryne countered, her voice sounding calmer and more normal than in had done since she had awoken. But as soon as she uttered the words, the memory of Jack restraining her in the Police Station after she assaulted him returned to her, and she was reminded instantly of those hands and arms upon her, which pinned her to the hospital bed. Jack felt her shudder in his arms, and he pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes with concern.

"Hey" Jack said gently, stroking her hair as he spoke. "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively, leaning away slightly to give her some space. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and looked up at him apologetically.

"I'm fine" Phryne lied, forcing a disarming smile. "I'm just tired" she explained, lowering her eyes from his. Jack nodded in understanding. "What time is it?" she asked suddenly, rubbing her head as she spoke.

"Just after four" Jack responded. Phryne groaned.

"I'm sorry" Phryne replied instinctively. Jack stroked her arm.

"I am officially banning that phrase until further notice" Jack said quietly. Phryne laughed slightly and looked up to meet his gaze. "Because it is completely unnecessary" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and sniffed slightly, but did not reply.

"We should both try and get some sleep" Phryne suggested, despite the thought of doing so causing her stomach to tighten almost painfully. And the gymnastics her baby was currently undertaking did not fill her with confidence that she would be able to rest. Jack continued to watch her with concern.

"We should" Jack agreed carefully. "But if you aren't ready to-"

"I'm ready" Phryne lied, holding his gaze with as much confidence as she could muster. "It's like you said, it's not real" she explained. "I won't spend the next ten weeks too afraid to close my eyes" she stated. Jack considered her for a moment, and watched as she edged closer to him, placing her hand upon his chest, her palm directly over his heart. She felt the rhythmic beats against her palm and it began to soothe her. "Lie down with me?" she asked, her bright eyes holding his.

Jack nodded instinctively in response, and they both eased themselves beneath the sheets, lying on their sides so that they were facing each other. Phryne felt Jack's left hand drift over her belly and towards the centre of her back, drawing her closer to him and holding her in a close embrace, which was more intimate and protective than the hard, restricting hold he had of her in her nightmare. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she tried to cast the memory aside, pushing her hand back up his chest and towards his heart, where the steady beat pulsed against her palm. She forced herself to keep her own eyes closed and focus on the beat, the rhythm, and the feeling of his heart against her hand. _This is real_ , Phryne told herself, as she felt Jack's heart beating with her right hand, and the baby moving excitedly inside. _This is real_ , she repeated.

Although Phryne kept her eyes disarmingly closed for a considerable amount of time, she did not fall asleep for over half an hour, her mind refusing to permit it. It took quite some time for her to force aside the memories of Mac's cold expression and harsh words, the sensation of her restraints against her skin, and the sight of those terrifying, rusted instruments. Despite the fact that she now knew it was a nightmare, and it wasn't real and it never would be, she was still haunting by the memory of it, and how real it had felt. And so she inhaled deeply, forced the feelings aside, and splayed her fingers out upon Jack's chest, as she focused intently upon the soothing metronome of his beating heart.

Jack, who was holding her protectively as she rested her hand over her heart, was not fooled by her attempts to reassure him and to convince him to go to sleep. He knew the moment that sleep claimed her, as her breathing deepened, her expression softened, and her body became gradually less tense. Her hand slowly began to drift down his chest and away from his heart, but he caught it with his left hand, and returned it to its rightful place. Although he wasn't sure why Phryne had placed her hand over his heart, it seemed to comfort her somehow, and he had no intention of taking that away from her. So he kissed her fingers, laid her hand over his heart, and then placed his arm around her protectively and drew her closer, feeling her rounded belly pressed against his abdomen. Their baby, who had been excitable and agitated when its mother had awoken, was now moving slower and gentler inside her belly, and Jack felt its firm but infrequent kicks against his own skin. He smiled into the darkness, kissed Phryne on the forehead, and stroked her back soothingly as she slept. Jack fell asleep just moments after their baby did.

When Phryne woke again, it was not the middle of the night, she was not terrified, and Jack was not beside her. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, she felt relaxed and well-rested, and she was alone.

And, she quickly realised, in rather desperate need to attend the bathroom.

Phryne groaned tiredly at the (now increasingly) familiar sensation and cast her bedsheets aside, before turning onto her right side and easing herself out of bed. She found that the rather pressing issue of her bladder roused her quickly and almost completely from her sleep, meaning that she was fully awake by the time she reached the bathroom, and had closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, having attended the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth, Phryne re-entered her bedroom feeling very refreshed and much more human. But as she drew her white and pink floral robe around her and opened the curtains, she found that she still was not able to shake the nightmare that had plagued her the night before, and fresh waves of fear and embarrassment began to crash over her. Phryne sighed lightly and rested her head in her hand for a moment, before exhaling deeply and looking up, gazing out of the window at the scene before her. Men and women talking in the streets, delivery boys on bicycles, children playing and cars driving cautiously through St Kilda. Life, as it was destined to do, went on.

As Phryne gazed out of the window, she reminded herself that what she was seeing now – this street with these people in this place – was real. What she had dreamt last night – regardless of how vivid it had been and still was – was not real, nor would it ever be.

 _This is real_ , Phryne thought, as she stared out across the street and towards the beach, and watched the waves gently roll onto the St Kilda foreshore. After a moment's consideration, Phryne found herself yearning to be outside, to be out of this house and out in the open, with the wind in her hair and a salty breeze upon her skin, and sand between her toes. A brisk walk (well, a walk, at least) across the foreshore would hopefully restore her and bring her to her senses. Though she doubted she'd be able to escape from the house without accepting the offer of a (very) late breakfast, which her now very active baby seemed to be hinting at most suggestively, and which Dot would certainly insist upon. Dot, her close companion and most treasured friend, who had almost certainly been checking on her regularly. She didn't doubt that Jack had advised her of the nightmare she had endured during the night; which he would have done out of concern for her, of course. She understood that. But at the same time, she hoped that the matter would not be raised, as she really did not wish to discuss it, certainly not now. And Dot had been rather upset recently concerning her fears over her ability to conceive a child, so she certainly did not want to add to her worries, especially when the reasons behind her own was so directly liked to her pregnancy. But Dot was very perceptive and considerate, so she quickly reassured herself that she would not be required to reveal all. Satisfied with this logic and her initial plans for the day, Phryne walked across the room and towards her dressing room in search of suitable beach attire. She had just laid her hand upon the handle when she noticed something resting on Jack's pillow.

Phryne turned on the spot and took a few steps towards the bed, reaching for the folded paper, which had clearly been torn from his police notebook. She smiled gently at the familiar stationary before turning it over in her hand and unfolding it, as Jack's confident, unique script was revealed before her eyes. Although a cursory glance at his penmanship revealed that he was still in need of lessons, Phryne's gentle teasing internal comment was silenced when she read his kind words.

 _"Dearest Phryne,_

 _I hope you are reading this after a much longer and more relaxing sleep than the one you first endured. I'm sorry that you had another difficult night, and I am sorry that I could not be there for you when you woke up. But if you do require me, at all, for any reason, please telephone the station. My constables will be advised to find me if you call._

 _Try to rest as much as you are able to today, and remember what we discussed last night: it's not real, you are both safe, and I am not going to let anything happen to either one of you._

 _If we shadows have offended,_

 _Think but this, and all is mended:_

 _That you have but slumber'd here_

 _While these visions did appear._

 _And this weak and idle theme,_

 _No more yielding but a dream,_

 _Gentles do not reprehend._

 _If you pardon, we will mend._

 _Until tonight,_

 _Jack_

 _PS – The phrase is still banned until further notice._

 _PPS – Please resist the temptation to view this as an opportunity to do things for which you actually do need to apologise for._

 _J_

Phryne read the note twice and found herself torn between laughing and crying, and eventually settled for simply smiling warmly at it, her eyes lighting up as she ran her finger across the familiar quotation. _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , she mused, her eyes devouring the words once more. _I think I shall read that this afternoon…_

Before Phryne could turn her attentions back towards her dressing room, there was a tentative but familiar knock at the door, which prompted her to call instinctively towards the person on the other side.

"Come in, Dot" called Phryne gently, folding the note and placing it in the pocket of her robe as she turned to face her companion. The concerned look in Dot's eyes and her curious expression confirmed to Phryne that Dot was most definitely aware of her most recent nightmare. She swallowed hard, ignored her rising feelings of anxiety at the subject, and smiled. "I'd say good morning, but I fear we're considerably closer to the afternoon" she remarked lightly. Dot relaxed visibly and smiled.

"You must've needed the sleep, Miss" Dot reasoned. Phryne sighed gently.

"Yes, I suppose I must" Phryne conceded, her voice low and gentle. "I was thinking of going for a walk along the foreshore" she stated, as her companion clasped her hands before her. "Would you care to accompany me?"

"Of course, Miss" Dot responded promptly. Phryne smiled warmly in response. "Would you like to have something to eat first?" she asked tentatively.

Although Phryne was feeling rather hungry, she was also rather nauseous and anxious due to the aftermath of her nightmare. But her excitable baby was being rather insistent, and Mac had explained the importance of eating regularly.

"Yes please, Dot" Phryne returned gratefully. Her friend smiled with what she suspected was relief.

"What would you like, Miss?" Dot offered kindly. Phryne considered the question for less than a moment.

"Toast with lemon curd, please" Phryne responded promptly, longing present in her eyes. Dot smiled.

"Yes, Miss" Dot returned, clearly amused by the lady detective's answer. "Would you like me to bring it to your room?"

"No thank you" Phryne replied politely. "I'll be down presently" she assured her. Dot considered her for a moment before nodding in response, and quietly disappearing from the room.

Phryne watched as the door closed behind her, before reaching into the deep pocket of the robe and extracting Jack's note, which she read once more, a gentle smile forming upon her lips as she read the words in his voice. She could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice as she read the final line, which she imagined he smirked at as he wrote it. He must've been so very proud of himself. Phryne chuckled lightly, before carefully folding the missive once more, and opening the door to her dressing room.

After emerging from her bedroom ten minutes later wearing a lavender shift dress with intricate beadwork and a dropped waist, Phryne sailed into the dining room and sat down with a disarming smile, placing a napkin in her lap and commenting to Mr Butler on the weather as he handed her a newspaper. She skimmed the headlines briefly and with little interest as Dot entered the room and presented her with her breakfast, as well as a whole pot of hot lemon cordial, which smelt divine. Phryne looked up at her companion with a grateful expression and thanked her, before drawing out the chair beside her own and patting it invitingly. Dot smiled in response and sat down beside her, engaging her in conversation as she ate, and watching with relief as a little colour was restored to her cheeks.

After breakfast, Dot and Phryne headed to the foreshore, where they enjoyed a thirty minute walk across the beach. Phryne seemed happy and conversational, but she was still rather pale, and Dot was concerned that she might still be feeling unwell. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses so her eyes were concealed completely, but Dot had seen weariness and worry in them over breakfast, and she hoped she'd be able to remedy it during the day. The Inspector had mentioned that she had had another one of her nightmares and that she hadn't been feeling very well, and had asked her to call him if she was concerned. She'd see how Miss Phryne was when they returned home.

Following their brief walk along the foreshore, Phryne and Dot (at the suggestion of the former) walked a further ten minutes towards the newsagents, where Phryne bought a bag of lemon drops for herself, and a bar of dark chocolate for Dot, who had initially refuted the lady detective's offer of refreshment, but had quickly changed her mind when she saw the delicious treats upon the counter. Phryne had smiled at her with amusement and paid for their sweets gladly. Though she'd never known Dot to eat dark chocolate before.

Dot and Phryne arrived back at Phryne's house in St Kilda shortly after half-past twelve, where they were immediately greeted by Mr Butler and the offer of lunch. Phryne watched as Dot secreted her empty wrapper in her pocket like a caught-out schoolgirl, and suppressed a smile as she held her own brown bag of sweets in both hands, smiled at Mr Butler and accepted his offer of an imminent lunch, before offering him a lemon drop. The kindly butler politely declined the offer and returned to the kitchen, as a blushing Dot began to take off her coat and hat. She and Phryne laughed together before heading into the parlour, where Phryne's correspondence was waiting politely awaiting her attentions.

Phryne spent a very relaxing and most unusually sedate afternoon in the parlour, which she found herself enjoying more than she hoped she would. She had always been one whom sought out action, thrived on activity and could not abide any form of confinement. But this relaxing afternoon at home with Dot, in which she spent her time eating, drinking, responding to her various letters and telephone calls and listening to music whilst relaxing on the chaise lounge, to be sinfully refreshing. At three o'clock she cast her mind back across the afternoon, and realised that she had only got up three times since lunch ended two hours ago, once to take a telephone call and twice to go to the bathroom (which she blamed on her baby's demand for a ceaseless supply of lemon cordial).

After she had updated her diary and written responses to her correspondence, Phryne returned her attentions back to the three letters (concerning potential new cases) and four invitations for events over the next four weeks, which included a charity auction and dinner, the opening of a new jazz club and two balls. Whilst all of the invitations appealed to her greatly, she was under absolutely no illusions as to the practicality of her attending given her present circumstances; and not simply her pregnancy, but the anaemia from which Mac seemed quite confident that she was suffering from. A diagnosis which, she felt quite confident, would be confirmed in just a few hours' time. Phryne swallowed hard and forced aside her anxiety as her fears began to resurface, and she looked down upon the social invitations once more, reading them quickly and checking the dates with those in her diary. The two dances she had been invited to, whilst sure to be entertaining, were frivolous and trying and would be utterly exhausting, so she quickly placed them aside, intent on penning polite declinations of the invitations that afternoon. The charity dinner and auction, however, sounded most interesting, as did the invitation to attend the opening of the new jazz club 'Eden', which Phryne considered to be a very promising name. She smiled as she pencilled the events into her diary for later that month, whilst casting her eyes over her schedule over the coming weeks. Mac had told her she needed to slow down, and she fully intended to follow her advice. Dot watched as Phryne struck out several entries in her diary, whilst making notes next to some others, before closing it firmly and resting it on the table.

Phryne sighed gently and turned her fountain pen around and around between her fingers, before pushing herself up from the chaise lounge and walking towards the bookshelves, her fingers dancing across the well-read spines of the books, before she smiled victoriously and removed a blue-covered tome with red and gold lettering and illustrations, which she carried proudly back towards her seat. She opened her handbag, which was reposed upon the table next to a cooling cup of lemon cordial and a generous supply of shortbread, and removed the note Jack had written her that morning. Phryne then eased herself onto the chaise lounge and leaned against the edge, resting her legs across the couch itself as she snuggled into the cushions and opened the first page of her book, placing Jack's note inside for future use as a bookmark for this text, which seemed particularly apt. It was _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , after all.

After reading the familiar play for just over an hour, Phryne found herself drifting off to sleep despite herself, the images of dancing fairies, mischievous lovers and donkeys lulling her into slumber. When she awoke next it was just after five-thirty, and Phryne could hear Dot and Hugh's voices in the hallway. She moved aside the fur runner which had been placed across her, and walked tiredly into the hallway, running her hand through her hair as she stepped over the threshold.

"Hello, Hugh" Phryne greeted warmly, prompting Dot to turn around and face her. Hugh was wearing his uniform and an expression which told of a long shift at the station. "My, is it that time already?" she asked, consulting her wristwatch. Apparently it was. She'd been asleep for well over an hour…

"I can stay a little longer, Miss Phryne" Dot offered kindly, prompting the lady detective to look up at her companion with a look of confusion and expectation. "If you'd like me to, I mean."

"Don't be silly, Dot dear" Phryne responded warmly. "Your shift, like your husband's, is over" she said lightly, offering her a smile as she spoke. Dot met Phryne's gaze and for a moment she looked worried. Phryne felt a sudden pang of guilt at her expression; she'd meant her comment to be light-hearted, not dismissive. "You know what I mean" Phryne smiled, offering her companion a gentle smile. "I am perfectly alright, Dot" she assured her confidently. "Go home with your husband and have a lovely evening" she directed, stepping forward and kissing her friend on the cheek. "And I'll see you in the morning" she added gently, sensing the younger woman's hesitation. Dot considered her words and nodded.

"The Inspector would've been back too, Miss, but he's been held up due to a stabbing in Carlton" Hugh explained. "He says he'll be back as soon as he can" he assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" Phryne returned, offering the tired looking senior constable a warm smile. Phryne was distracted for a moment by the smell of cooking, the aroma of scents sending her senses and her baby into a frenzy, and igniting a hunger she did not realise she possessed. Dot looked up at Phryne with a question on her lips. "I'm fine" Phryne assured her again, having anticipated her companion's concern. "Mac will be arriving soon, and Mr Butler is here to ensure I don't get up to anything too dangerous" she teased. Dot smiled and suppressed a small laugh.

"Yes, Miss" Dot agreed, meeting the lady detective's gaze and nodding, before turning on the spot and allowing Hugh to assist her with her hat and coat. She picked up her bag from the side and turned back to face her employer. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Miss Phryne."

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, smiling gently in response. "Goodnight" she added, addressing them both. The Collins' echoed the statement and said their goodbyes, before quietly leaving Phryne's residence, and closing the door behind them. Phryne felt a pang of sudden worry at Dot's absence, which she firmly suppressed, before turning on the spot and heading into the kitchen in search of both food and a distraction.

When Phryne stepped into the kitchen the delightful aromas were so strong as to be almost overpowering, and it was only some primal instinct that prevented her from actually reaching her hand towards the covered tray which contained the gammon, which was cooling on the surface beside the stove. Phryne's mouth watered and she stepped further into Mr Butler's domain, her eyes drifting over the vegetable soup which was on a low simmer, the pans of vegetables waiting to be boiled, and freshly baked bread cooling down just beneath the window. Mr Butler himself was, at present, standing next to the counter cutting up bacon for the pies he was making, which was an act of great interest to Ember, who was sitting beside the kindly man's feet, meowing at intervals and pawing at his leg suggestively. Phryne chuckled as she entered the room, prompting Mr Butler to turn towards her with a warm smile.

"I take it there are no prizes for guessing what Ember is after" Phryne said lightly, as she returned the warm smile of Mr B.

"None at all, Miss" Mr Butler agreed, as he dropped a rind of bacon onto the floor, which Ember claimed with gratitude. Phryne smiled gently as she admired the slow and graceful way the kitten ate. "Is there something I can get for you, Miss Fisher?" he asked kindly, prompting Phryne to look up towards Mr Butler.

"Perhaps not bacon rinds" Phryne said lightly, earning a smile from Mr B. "Though I am rather hungry" she mused, her eyes drifting over the trays and bowls of homemade food before her. Mr Butler nodded in understanding.

"Would you like an early dinner, Miss?" Mr Butler politely enquired. "And perhaps a little something to sustain you until then?" he suggested. Phryne smiled conspiratorially in response.

"You read my mind, Mr B" Phryne returned, as she walked towards him, her gaze drifting over the delicious soup. "Jack has been detained at work, due to an assailant in Carlton whose timing was most unfortunate" she explained absently, "and Mac will be here presently to see me" she added, as her attentions drifted towards the pastry-laid white dish, which was patiently awaiting the inclusion of bacon. At the thought of Mac's arrival, Phryne found herself suddenly feeling rather nervous, and she paled slightly. Mr Butler looked upon her with concern, and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Will Dr MacMillan be joining you for dinner, Miss?" Mr Butler politely enquired. Phryne looked up at him and considered the question for a moment.

"I don't know" she responded honestly. "I didn't think to ask" she said apologetically.

"It's no trouble, Miss" Mr Butler assured her. "I'll prepare dinner for three just in case" he advised.

"Thank you" replied Phryne, who seemed grateful though slightly distracted. Mr Butler walked slowly towards the table and pulled out a chair, removing a chopping board from the table and placing it beside the sink.

"Would you like to sit down, Miss?" Mr Butler invited. "And I'll prepare something for you ahead of dinner" he said kindly. Phryne's expression turned to one of relief and gratitude as she crossed the room and took her seat.

"You truly are a saint, Mr B" Phryne commended, as she tucked herself in (as far as she could, at least) and watched as he washed his hands.

Phryne sat patiently at the table and placed her clasped hands before her, as Ember, who was both excited and surprised by her unanticipated presence, leapt onto her lap, forcing her to move her chair back slightly to accommodate him, as he looked up at her with his bright green questioning eyes. Phryne stroked the cat fondly, immediately eliciting a loud purr from him, and prompting him to rub himself up against her rounded belly, before curling up in a neat ball in her lap. Phryne continued to stroke the kitten absently as Mr Butler, who she would confidently claim was either psychic or divine, placed before her a dinner plate containing what she recognised as a Ploughman's lunch. She smiled fondly at the sight, which she had not seen since her time in England, as her eyes drifted hungrily over the crusty freshly baked bread, generous portions of ham and cheese, the pickles, boiled eggs and salad. Ember, roused quite inexplicably from his slumber, stood up on her lap and turned towards the table, sniffing at the plate and moving suggestively towards the ham, before Phryne pulled him back gently and placed him down upon the floor, where Mr Butler was placing a small saucer of bacon rinds and ham. Their eyes met as he rose to his feet once more.

"Mr Butler" Phryne said nervously, hesitation and wariness present in her voice. "About last night" she added quietly, pausing for a moment as she remembered Jack's note, and the words he had temporarily 'banned'.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler returned easily, his voice amiable and confident, prompting Phryne to blink herself from her thoughts and meet his gaze. "It's absolutely no trouble at all" he assured her. Phryne blushed slightly and nodded in response, as she tried to suppress her embarrassment. Mr Butler had such a calming, soothing paternal presence that she found the task to be easier than she had anticipated.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said sincerely, as she reached for the cutlery which was before her, and began to eat heartily.

After enjoying her impromptu pre-dinner lunch Phryne, who was feeling both sated and wide awake, returned to the parlour with a plate of biscuits and a large glass of iced lemon cordial, where she resumed her reading of Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

Phryne spent the next half an hour curled up on the chaise lounge reading the bard's famous play, as her baby turned and moved lazily inside her belly, apparently feeling as sated and as relaxed as she did. Phryne placed her hand tenderly on the side of her rounded belly and smiled with affection as she read, feeling the baby stir and kick against her palm, before relaxing and desisting in its latest assault, settling down for a well-earned rest. Phryne kept her hand protectively upon her belly as she read, and her attentions were only drawn from the book shortly before six o'clock, when she heard a familiar car pull up outside the house, followed by the sound of fast footsteps up the pathway and towards the front door, which was opened quickly. Phryne placed Jack's note in her current section of the book and closed the cover, just as the man himself stepped into the room, still wearing his coat.

"Phryne, I'm so sorry-"

"Mac hasn't arrived yet" Phryne interceded, unable to bear the guilt upon his expression, which was currently awash with relief. "But even if she had, there would be no need for you to apologise" she assured him. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding almost imperceptibly in response.

"I'll be right with you" Jack said gently, before turning back towards the coatrack. Phryne nodded in response and smiled, laying her book down upon the table as Jack entered the room once more, having left his coat and hat in their designated places. She smiled at him as he walked across the room and sat down beside her. Phryne watched his eyes drift towards the table, where he caught sight of the book, prompting him to smile.

"I take it you found my note" Jack surmised, as he met Phryne's gaze.

"I did" Phryne responded warmly. "And it was very much appreciated" she said sincerely, feeling somewhat nervous by the candid nature of her statement. "Thank you, Jack" she added. Jack smiled gently and nodded in response.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked tentatively, his warm eyes surveying her briefly, before holding her gaze.

"Very well, thank you" Phryne returned confidently. "Which is understandable, given the fact I've only been awake for seven hours" she advised him. Jack smirked in response and his eyes widened slightly.

"Seven?" he repeated, as he worked out how late Phryne had risen that morning.

"Though I did fall asleep for just over an hour this afternoon" Phryne admitted, reflecting on the day she had spent with Dot. "So technically, I suppose it's closer to six" she mused. "Or perhaps five."

"Really?" Jack asked gently, sounding impressed.

"Really" Phryne confirmed, her eyes meeting his. "Apparently your child requires me to have an inordinate amount of sleep" she stated. Jack nodded and a warm smile played upon his lips.

"I'm very glad to hear it" he responded sincerely. Phryne smiled warmly and nodded, as she placed her hand instinctively upon her rounded belly.

"But now the baby is asleep and I am wide awake" she proclaimed proudly.

"How the tables have turned" Jack replied lightly, smirking as he spoke. Phryne laughed.

"Indeed" Phryne agreed, holding Jack's gaze and inhaling deeply. Jack heard her breath catch and he reached for her hand, holding it reassuringly with his own. "Mac will be here soon" Phryne advised him. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"I know" he replied gently. "Everything's going to be fine" he assured her, his voice calm and patient and full of confidence. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded.

"Yes" she replied uncertainly, swallowing hard. "So, how has your day been?" she asked suddenly. "Tell me about this stabbing in Carlton" she encouraged, her eyes holding his gaze and watching him keenly.

Jack watched Phryne for a moment, quickly realising that the anxiety she was trying to conceal was due to her unintentionally revealing her fear, and worrying that she was appearing vulnerable to him. He nodded gently in response, leaned back against the seat, and indulged her, providing a detailed description of his latest case, as she watched him with interest and listened intently.

At quarter past six there was a familiar knock on the door, and Phryne felt her stomach tighten with anxiety. Jack reached towards her and placed a reassuring hand upon her thigh, which he rubbed gently, before placing down the glass of coffee which Mr Butler had provided him shortly after his arrival, and rising from the seat to answer the door.

As Jack walked across the parlour, Phryne found herself suddenly struck by memories from the nightmare she had experienced the night before, as images of Mac's cold expression, icy tone and brutal actions returned to her. She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, before releasing a low breath to her internal mantra of 'it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real'. She heard the door close behind Mac and she rose instinctively to her feet, placing her hand protectively upon her belly as she looked up towards the doorway, just as her friend stepped across the threshold. Instead of being dressed all in white, wearing a cold expression and staring at her with a look bordering on hatred, Mac entered the room with a smile, meeting Phryne's gaze with her familiarly kind eyes and greeting her warmly.

"Hello, darling" Mac began, as she walked confidently into the room and placed her brown leather medical bag down upon the ground, before heading directly towards Phryne, placing her hand comfortingly on her upper arm. Phryne found herself relaxing almost completely, until her friend's expression softened and she adopted her doctor's voice. "Come and sit down, Phryne" she encouraged. Phryne nodded automatically in agreement and allowed Mac to guide her to the centre of the chaise lounge, where they both sat down. She heard Jack walk towards her and sit on her other side, placing his left arm protectively around her and resting his hand upon her hip.

"Do you have the test results?" Phryne asked, as her anxiety increased. Mac nodded gently.

"Yes" Mac confirmed, her eyes holding Phryne's. "And they confirm that you are suffering from anaemia" she said gently, taking Phryne's free hand and squeezing it gently. "Phryne, it's alright" she added quickly, her eyes and her tone both confident and assured. Phryne had suspected that Mac would be right, she always was with medical matters, but hearing her say the words out loud was still rather frightening. She found memories of her nightmare from the night before return to her, and she paled visibly. "We can manage this, darling, and we will" she assured her. "We can do it together" she explained. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement.

"Is it serious?" Phryne asked, worry entering her tone. Mac squeezed her hand again, and Phryne felt Jack place his right hand comfortingly on her thigh as he listened.

"As we discussed yesterday, there can be complications if it becomes serious, but the level of anaemia that you are experiencing is nowhere near that stage" Mac stated confidently. Phryne felt somewhat comforted by the news and nodded in understanding, before her expression became awash with guilt. "Darling, this isn't your fault" Mac assured her. Phryne looked up and met her gaze. "Anaemia is a common condition in pregnant women, it's not because of anything you did or didn't do" she stated, repeating her words from the night before. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, placing her hand over Jack's, which was resting on her thigh. "So, what happens now?" she asked. "Iron tablets, change of diet and rest?" she asked. "Weren't those the doctor's orders?" she asked, attempting to stay calm. Mac offered her a reassuring smile and nodded, before reaching into her bag and removing a medium sized glass bottle with a stopper, which she handed to Phryne, who smiled as her gaze drifted over the label and then towards the contents. "They're pink" Phryne observed, tilting the glass bottle to the side, so the pink, rounded pills contained within rolled and tumbled over each other.

"You powers of observation truly are unrivalled" Mac responded lightly. Phryne scoffed and fixed her with a faux-reprimanding stare. "I'd like you to take one every morning" she advised, her tone becoming more serious as she spoke. "They should help you to feel less dizzy, as they'll increase the currently low levels of iron in your blood" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and placed the glass bottle on the table.

"You mentioned yesterday that the pills might cause some side effects?" prompted Jack, whose hands were resting on Phryne's hip and thigh, which she found to be immeasurably comforting. Mac nodded in confirmation.

"The tablets could cause stomach upsets and nausea" Mac explained. "So if you start to feel unwell, telephone me" she advised. Phryne nodded immediately.

"I will" Phryne assured her. "Thank you" she added. Mac nodded in response, and reached into her bag once more, removing a folded up piece of paper.

"I've also prepared a list of foods which I would like you to incorporate into your diet" Mac stated, unfolding the piece of paper and looking up at Phryne. "Are you still averse to red meat?"

"Yes" Phryne responded quickly, finding herself feeling slightly nauseous at the mere mention of it. Mac nodded in understanding and swiftly moved on.

"Alright" Mac replied gently, as she handed the list to Phryne, who accepted it and read as her friend continued to speak. "Meat is a very good source of iron, so I'd like you to try and eat as pork or chicken at least once a day, if you are able to" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Other foods containing a good level of iron include spinach and other such vegetables and seafood, to name a few" she explained, watching as Phryne nodded as she perused the list.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne responded, as she looked up from her list and met her friend's gaze. "I'll give the list to Mr Butler" she advised. Mac nodded in agreement.

"As I said yesterday, we'll continue to monitor you closely" Mac assured her. "Which, I'm afraid, will involve weekly blood and urine tests" she advised.

"Excellent" Phryne breathed, as she folded the list and held it in her hands. Jack stroked her thigh comfortingly and she leaned instinctively towards him. "Thank you" she added. Mac smiled gently and nodded.

"It's going to be fine, Phryne" Mac assured her. "I have many patients with anaemia" she stated. "We just need to manage it" she explained. Phryne and Jack both nodded in agreement. "How have you been today?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment and swallowed hard.

"Fine" Phryne responded. "I haven't felt dizzy at all" she assured her. "Though I didn't wake until eleven and then I slept again briefly during the afternoon, so it feel as though I haven't really been awake" she said lightly. Mac sensed the anxiety in Phryne's voice and expression and watched her patiently for a few moments, until she inhaled deeply and released a long breath. "I had another nightmare last night" she explained. Mac nodded in understanding and held her gaze.

"What was the nightmare about?" Mac asked gently. Jack felt Phryne tense.

"Nothing, it was…" Phryne returned, lowering her gaze from Mac's for a moment, before returning it. "It was nothing" she stated. Mac watched her for a moment. "It was just a nightmare" she explained. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"I know they can be quite vivid, and seem very real, but they aren't" Mac assured her. "And they won't last forever" she advised. "They're very common during pregnancy, especially during the later stages" she explained. "They often reflect the fears of the mother" she informed Phryne, who paled slightly.

"How interesting" Phryne responded quietly. Mac nodded gently and squeezed her hand.

"I know they're frightening, darling, but they aren't real" Mac assured Phryne, who held her gaze. "And they are not an indication that there is anything wrong with you or the baby" she stated. Phryne nodded in response. "Speaking of which" Mac said with a smile, as her eyes drifted towards Phryne's rounded belly. "How has baby Robinson been today?" she asked, placing a hand on Phryne's tummy. Phryne smiled instinctively in response and looked down at her belly.

"Very active" Phryne advised. "And very hungry" she stated, smiling as she spoke. "Though I think all the acrobatics and demands for food have finally lulled it to sleep" she observed, splaying her fingers across the side of her rounded belly. Mac nodded in understanding as she pressed down lightly on Phryne's belly in order to ascertain the baby's position.

"Well, baby Robinson, I apologise for disturbing your sleep" Mac said lightly, as she continued to feel Phryne's tummy with both hands. "But I need to find out what you're up to" she explained. Phryne watched Mac with interest and couldn't help but smile as she carried out her examination; an examination which her obstinate baby was making rather difficult. "Oh, and you have your back to me. Very polite" Mac said lightly. "And very helpful" she added sarcastically, her tone one of levity. Phryne laughed as Mac reached down into her bag and removed her stethoscope. "Would you lie back for me, darling?" she asked gently.

Phryne pursed her lips and nodded, as Jack slowly rose from his seat and stood beside her, as Phryne got into a comfortable position resting against the cushions. Mac placed the fur runner over her legs and drew the light cotton fabric of her lavender shift dress over her belly, and began to listen to the baby's heartbeat. After a minute or so Mac looked up at Phryne with a gentle smile.

"Your baby is certainly asleep, darling" Mac observed, as she drew the fabric of her dress down over her belly. "And most unwilling to cooperate" she said lightly. "I can't imagine where it has inherited that particular trait from" she teased.

"Ha ha" Phryne responded sarcastically, as she smoothed down her dress and pushed herself up into a sitting position, before looking up and meeting her friend's gaze. "But everything's alright?" she asked for clarity. Mac nodded.

"Everything is fine" Mac assured her, a warm smile playing upon her lips. "I survived an examination of your baby without any of the bones in my hands being compromised. I consider that to be my greatest success of the day" she stated. Jack and Phryne smiled lightly in response.

Just as Phryne was about to speak, she felt her baby stir inside her, before kicking the spot where Mac's hand had just been quite firmly. Phryne placed her palm over her belly where she felt the strong kicks and she smiled. Mac smiled in response and reached for her stethoscope once more.

"Shall we try this again?" Mac suggested, prompting Phryne assume her previous position and pull her dress up gently, the fur runner already covering her hips and legs. Mac listened to the baby's heartbeat for just over a minute, before sitting up and drawing the material of Phryne's shift dress back over her belly.

"Perfect" Mac said gently, her gentle smile reassuring Phryne. "Your baby's heartbeat is very strong, darling" she assured her. Jack smiled and offered Phryne his hand as she sat up, which she accepted, moving forward slightly so that Jack could take up his previous seat beside her. Mac watched as Phryne cast the fur runner aside and sat close to the inspector. She concealed a private smile. "Now, I'd like to listen to your heart and take your blood pressure if that's alright?" Mac asked gently, to which Phryne nodded immediately in agreement. "Then I will leave you good people to enjoy your evening."

"You're more than welcome to join us for dinner, Mac" Phryne said kindly, as she rolled up her left sleeve and offered Mac her arm, as she began to take her blood pressure.

"Thank you, darling, but I'm afraid I have a prior engagement" Mac said gently. Phryne detected something in her tone which piqued her interest, and she looked at her with eyes alight.

"Is that so?" Phryne asked curiously. Jack recognised her tone, and he watched her with wariness and caution.

"It is" Mac confirmed, offering her friend a tight smile as she checked her blood pressure. "It's still a little low, but much higher than it was yesterday" she stated, making a note in Phryne's file. Phryne lowered her sleeve and stared at Mac.

"Who is she?" Phryne asked gently, a warm smile playing on her lips. Mac met her gaze, appeared to be considering something, before sighing lightly in defeat. Phryne tried to stop her smile from widening. She was only moderately successful.

"Emily" Mac said simply, before reaching for her stethoscope. Phryne's eyes widened.

"Nurse Emily?" Phryne asked. "The one who found you after your attack?" she asked gently, as Mac put the earpieces of her stethoscope in and turned back towards Phryne.

"Technically that would make her Nurse Kennedy, but yes, that's her" Mac confirmed, as she placed the chestpiece of the stethoscope beneath the fabric of Phryne's dress, resting it over her heart.

"Well I couldn't remember her surname" Phryne admitted quietly.

"Shh" Mac said, as she listened to Phryne's heartbeat. Phryne sighed lightly and waited obediently in silence. "Excellent" she remarked, as she put the stethoscope away.

"I quite agree" Phryne said gently, her voice warm and sincere. Mac put her things away and closed her medical bag. "I hope you both have a lovely evening together" she stated kindly. "And you would be most welcome to bring her over for dinner" she said invitingly. "When you are quite ready, of course" she added hastily. Mac met her friend's gaze and her expression softened.

"Thank you" Mac responded sincerely. Phryne leaned forward and captured Mac's hand.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you" Phryne said earnestly. "I really am grateful for everything you're doing, Mac" she assured her, her bright eyes meeting her friend's. "For me and the baby" she added. Mac smiled gently and squeezed her hand in response. Phryne found all remnants of her nightmare fading away completely, her friend's kindness and compassion vanquishing her demons, just as Jack's had the night before.

"You are both very welcome, darling" Mac assured her. Phryne smiled gently and kept hold of her friend's hand. Mac watched her with kind and patient eyes.

"I'll never be able to thank you for this" Phryne admitted, warmth and affection present in her tone. "Really, Mac" she stated, offering her a tight smile, as her voice became choked with emotion. Mac took her hand in both of hers, and Jack placed his arm protectively around her.

"You don't have to" Mac assured her, her voice warm and kind. "It's my pleasure" she stated, smiling as she spoke. "Besides" she added, her eyes holding her friend's. "We've known each other for so bloody long" she stressed. "You wouldn't have dared picked another doctor" she stated, feigning arrogance. Phryne laughed.

"No" Phryne confirmed. "No, I wouldn't" she stated confidently. "There's no one in the world I trust more to be my doctor than you" she assured her. Mac squeezed her hand and leaned forward, before kissing her on the cheek.

"And there's no one I'd trust more to have you as a patient than me" Mac teased, offering her a warm smile before rising to her feet just as Phryne scoffed.

"How very considerate of you" Phryne responded lightly, smirking as Mac looked back down upon her with a smile.

"Yes, I like to think so" Mac said lightly, as Phryne chuckled in response and Jack barely concealed his smirk. Mac looked upon Phryne with tenderness and affection for a few moments, before adopting a more serious expression. "So, to summarise" she stated, earning both Phryne and Jack's attention. "I would like you to take one pill per day, incorporate as many of the foods on that list into your diet as you can, as rest as much as possible" she stated. "And I still want you to slow down" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "And if you begin to experience any side effects as a result of the medication, or if you feel unwell in general, I want you to call me" she stated. Phryne nodded in response.

"I will" Phryne assured her. "I promise" she stated. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Good" Mac said gently, offering her friend a warm smile. "Are you coming to the Club on Thursday?"

"Of course" Phryne replied, placing her hand on the side of her belly as she attempted to get into a more comfortable sitting position. "If I'm conscious, that is."

"That would help" Mac agreed, smiling as she spoke. "Don't get up" she said quickly, raising a hand towards Jack, who was about to rise. "I can see myself out" she assured him politely. "Have a nice evening" she said sincerely.

"You too" Phryne responded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Mac chorused, as Jack also said goodbye to her.

Phryne listened as Mac walked across the hallway, gathered her things, and quietly left the house, closing the door behind her. Phryne leaned back against Jack and sighed, as she unfolded the list of foods Mac had given her and read it again. Jack remained respectfully silent as she read, placing his arm around her and rubbing her side soothingly. Phryne leaned into his touch and turned towards him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, as Phryne's eyes met his own. She smiled gently.

"I am" Phryne confirmed, offering him a small smile, as she folded the paper once more and held it tightly in her hand. "Mac's right" she said gently. "You're both right" she added, inhaling deeply and meeting his gaze. "It's going to be fine" she stated. Jack smiled gently in response and nodded. It was the most confident he had heard her sound in days.

"It is" Jack assured her, placing his hand gently upon her thigh. Phryne nodded in response, and remained silent for several moments. Jack was about to speak when the sound of Phryne's voice silenced the words upon his lips.

"Last night I dreamt that I was admitted to hospital because of my anaemia" Phryne said quietly, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them. Jack nodded gently in understanding and continued to stroke her soothingly. "You and Mac was there, of course" she explained. "Mac told me that it was all my fault, and that because of my actions, the baby needed to be born immediately" she stated. Jack squeezed her thigh reassuringly as she spoke, but he remained silent, listening attentively. "When I told her it wasn't ready she made you hold me down whilst she-" Phryne began, swallowing hard as she spoke, and finding herself unable to finish the statement. Jack closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, as he nodded in understanding. He could imagine what Mac had tried to do in Phryne's nightmare.

"None of it was real, Phryne" Jack assured her kindly, his warm, comforting voices soothing her. "That is not going to happen and no one is going to hurt you" he assured her. "Least of all myself and Dr MacMillan" he added kindly.

"I know" Phryne said quickly, turning towards him as she spoke. "I know" she added more confidently. Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"And none of this is your fault" Jack stated with conviction. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I know that too" Phryne responded quietly. Jack stroked her side tenderly and nodded.

"Good" Jack replied sincerely. "Thank you for telling me" he added. Phryne smiled gently and her expression softened.

"Thank you for making me feel that I could" Phryne responded simply. Jack wasn't quite sure how to respond, so he smiled gently and leaned forward, before kissing her gently on the lips. Phryne responded keenly and deepened the kiss, holding his cheek with her warm, slender fingers. It appeared to be the right answer. A few moments later she broke the kiss and leaned back slightly. "We should give this list to Mr Butler" she said gently, before slowly rising to her feet.

"I can do that" Jack said chivalrously, as he rose beside her. "Why don't you sit down and-"

"Because I am perfectly capable of standing" Phryne said gently, running her hand down Jack's arm as she spoke. "And we need to discuss dinner" she stated keenly, smiling up at him as she spoke, before turning on the spot and leading him towards the kitchen. "It feels like hours since I've last eaten."


	102. Chapter 77 pt 1

Phryne and Jack arrived in the dining room just as Mr Butler finished laying the table. He smiled at them politely as they entered, lighting the final candle on the table before extinguishing the match, and standing tall before them.

"Good evening, Miss. Sir" Mr Butler greeted warmly. "Dinner will be served presently" he advised. "Would either of you care for a drink?" he asked. Phryne noticed that there was a tall jug of water with ice and lemon on the table, and so she politely declined, as did Jack. Mr Butler nodded in understanding and was about to leave when she spoke.

"Mr Butler" Phryne called, cursing herself for the notable nervous tremor in her voice, which she attempted to conceal with a gentle smile. Mr Butler turned immediately towards her and met her gaze, and she saw concern cross his features as he stood perfectly still and listened attentively. Phryne exhaled deeply. "Dr MacMillan has diagnosed me with anaemia" she said gently. "She's assured me it's nothing to worry about" she added quickly, as fear flashed in Mr Butler's normally calm eyes. "But she has prescribed me with some iron tablets and advised me to rest more" she explained. Mr Butler nodded slowly in understanding, his eyes holding her gaze. "And she has also instructed me to make a few alterations to my diet" she advised, handing him the folded piece of paper which Mac had given to her shortly before. "She wants me to incorporate as many of these foods into my daily meals as is possible" she explained, watching as Mr Butler nodded once more and studied the list for a moment. "Of course, I don't want to put you out-"

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" Mr Butler assured her, in his usual unperturbable manner, as he met her gaze with confidence. "I'll see to it at once" he added. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded. Phryne mused that Mac could've instructed her to eat dodo eggs in order to restore her, and Mr Butler would've probably found a way to persuade the bird in question out of extinction. She smiled nervously in response, and attempted to suppress her embarrassment and concern at her present situation.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded sincerely. Mr Butler smiled at her warmly and nodded, before heading into the kitchen, studying the list as he walked. Phryne could almost see his mind planning her meals for the coming months. She was so lost in her thoughts that she startled when she felt Jack's hand on her back.

"Sorry" Jack said gently, as Phryne turned towards him and met his gaze. Phryne shook her head dismissively and offered him an embarrassed smile. Jack rubbed her back comfortingly and they were silent for several moments. "Shall we sit down?" he suggested tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"An excellent suggestion" Phryne responded warmly, as she turned and pulled out her chair, sitting down slowly and picking up her napkin. Her hands were trembling slightly and she rested them in her lap to conceal it. Thankfully Jack was too busy pouring her a glass of water to notice immediately. "Thank you" she said gently as he placed her glass in front of her. She released a slow breath as Jack sat down, and found herself feeling immeasurably calmer by the sensation of his hand upon her thigh. She smiled at him gently and reached for her glass, which she lifted to her lips with a now steady hand, taking several refreshing sips of the delightfully cold drink. Jack, who had felt her previously tense body relax beneath his touch, waited until she laid the glass back down upon the table before continuing to speak.

"It's going to be alright" Jack said quietly, prompting Phryne to turn towards him slowly, and place her hand gently over his own.

"I know" Phryne said quietly, offering him a small smile as she spoke. "Thank you, Jack" she added sincerely. Jack smiled warmly in response and squeezed her hand.

After enjoying a delicious dinner with Jack, Phryne found herself feeling relaxed and sated, and more alert and energetic than she had been as of late. Although she was not used to spending her day in such a state of relative inactivity, she could not deny that it had made quite the difference, and if she could feel this much better from additional sleep and rest from just one day, then it was certainly something she would need to continue. Not only did her baby require her to do so, but her body did too, and she was determined that she would follow Mac's instructions to ensure the wellbeing of them both. Phryne felt relieved at the realisation, and hopeful of the positive effects Mac's suggestions would have upon her baby, and she walked out of the dining room much more confidently than she had entered it. As she did so, she felt a familiar ache in her lower back and she sighed lightly.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, just as they stepped into the hallway, prompting him to turn immediately towards her. "I think I'm going to have a bath, but I'll join you in the parlour shortly" she assured him. Jack held her gaze and stepped towards her.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" he offered kindly. Phryne smiled softly and placed her hand upon his arm. As much as she was tempted by the offer, she didn't want him to worry about her, and the best way to assure him that she was fine was to show him.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine" Phryne responded warmly. "I won't be long" she assured him. Jack considered her words for a moment before nodding slowly in response and offering her a gently smile, before turning on the spot and walking directly into the parlour.

At eight o'clock, Phryne walked into the parlour wearing a light pink satin nightdress, white robe and a look of such complete contentment that Jack found himself relaxing completely. He smiled at her warmly and closed his book as she entered.

Phryne secured her robe around her (just) and walked contently across the room, returning Jack's gentle smile as she met his gaze. The bath had been divine, and had soothed the aching muscles of her back perfectly. She would've gladly remained in there for longer, had she not been aware of the fact that Jack was waiting for her. Their baby would have certainly agreed with the sentiment, as it had been kicking, dancing and (Phryne suspected, despite being quite confident it was not possible) summersaulting inside her belly for the entire time her body was beneath the water. Though somehow the combination of dinner and the walk from her bedroom to the parlour had lulled the excitable child to sleep. Phryne, however, was completely awake.

"How was your bath?" Jack asked gently as Phryne sat down beside him on the chaise lounge. She caught a glimpse of the large jug of water with lemon and ice (which had been recently refreshed) and the plate of shortbread beside it, which she reached for as she sat down. Mr Butler had been subtly increasing his already generous offers of food to her throughout her pregnancy, and she suspected that her confession as to her recent diagnosis would lead to additional provisions in the coming months. She really was going to be as big as a house come September…

"Divine" Phryne responded, taking a bite of her shortbread as she sat down beside him. It was still warm. She closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction. Jack smirked, and watched as Phryne slowly opened her eyes and looked towards him. She looked rested and sated and he was quite certain that her skin was glowing. She seemed notably healthier than she had been the day before. He nodded slowly in response.

"Good" Jack replied sincerely. Phryne took another bite of her shortbread and glanced at the book in his hands. Her copy of Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream_. She looked up and met his gaze.

"I see you found a way to occupy yourself during my absence" Phryne remarked warmly. Jack nodded in confirmation.

"It was a struggle, but yes, I managed" Jack responded lightly, earning an eye-roll and a smile from Phryne. "You've been reading it today" he remarked.

"I have" Phryne confirmed. "Seeing as I have been under strict instructions to rest" she added gently. She realised what she had said the moment the words escaped her lips, and was about to speak again, when Jack responded.

"I know it's not something that you're going to find easy" Jack said gently, his tone kind and sympathetic. "But it's not going to be forever, and it will be alright" he assured her. "And myself, Dorothy and Mr B will do everything we can to help you" he advised.

"Yes, I know" Phryne said quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…" she continued, trailing off with a small sigh as she struggled to find the right words. "I'm actually feeling considerably better, even after just a single day of rest" Phryne admitted reluctantly. "And being at home, relaxing and reading, was not an altogether unpleasant experience" she said quickly. "Not that I will be repeating that sentiment again" she added lightly.

"Of course not" Jack returned, a small smirk playing on his lips. Phryne met his gaze and her eyes shone. Jack watched as her light expression softened and became more serious.

"I am going to do as Mac suggested, Jack" Phryne assured him. "I'll do whatever is necessary to keep our baby safe" she added gently, her voice quiet and nervous. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I know you will" Jack responded warmly, taking Phryne's hand in his and meeting her gaze as he spoke. "And I'm going to do everything I can to help you" he assured her. "And so will Dorothy and Mr Butler" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement and offered him a small smile. "You aren't on bedrest, Phryne" he added gently. "Dr MacMillan made that quite clear" he reassured her. "You just need to slow down until the baby's born" he explained. "It doesn't mean that you're confined to the house, and it doesn't mean that you have to stop working on your cases" he assured her. "But it might be an idea to be more selective of the cases you do take on, and utilise myself and the red raggers more than you usually would" he said tentatively. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. "And I think it would be best if you had someone accompany you on your investigations, even if it seems unnecessary" he continued gently.

"Yes, I know" Phryne replied quietly, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "I will" she assured him. "Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely. Jack nodded and squeezed her hand.

"And I'm afraid wing-walking, escaping from fashion-house windows and initiating gun-fights at the docks are all still strictly prohibited until further notice" Jack said lightly, smirking as he spoke. Phryne scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I haven't been to the air base since the James Manning case, and the only way I'll be leaving the House of Fleuri will be through the front door" Phryne advised. "And as for the other matter, I've only been involved in two gunfights at the docks, Jack" she protested. "And I didn't start either of them" she said proudly. Jack smirked and nodded in response.

"No, you didn't" Jack conceded. Phryne met his gaze and smiled softly, and allowed a brief but comfortable silence to fall between them.

"I know I need to slow down" Phryne admitted quietly. "And I know I need to follow Mac's instructions to make sure that the baby is safe."

"And you" Jack stated, prompting Phryne to look up at him with a slightly confused expression. "We need to make sure you are healthy and safe too" he reminded her. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed quietly. Jack stroked her hand.

"Like Mac said, the best way to take care of the baby is to take care of you" Jack reminded her. Phryne swallowed hard and exhaled deeply.

"Yes" Phryne conceded. Jack watched her for a few moments. "Fortunately, my diary is also fairly relaxed tomorrow, too" she stated. "I've decided not to attend some social events I had been invited to this week, so I can spend some more time here – relaxing – as Mac has instructed" she explained. Jack felt relieved and nodded slowly in understanding, listening patiently as she spoke. "Though I am meeting with Nancy and Imelda Vernon in the morning to discuss the charitable home and school for unfortunate young girls they'd like to set up in Yarra" she stated, watching Jack as she spoke. Jack looked calm and unfazed and nodded in understanding. She'd explained the venture to him in detail, and he had assured her of his support. "Oh, my god" Phryne said suddenly, her voice low and quiet. Jack met her gaze. "I'm turning into my Aunt Prudence" she said, her voice slightly breathless, and her expression one of serious concern. Jack suppressed a smirk and held her gaze with confidence.

"No, you're not" Jack assured her. Phryne leaned forward slightly.

"If I start attending hospital board meetings, gossiping about the upper classes or speaking or acting in a way that is even remotely conventional, you'll have to shoot me" Phryne advised, her tone serious but her expression light.

"I'm sure it won't come to that" Jack stated, suppressing his smirk and reaching for the plate of shortbread on the table, which he offered to her. Phryne took one without breaking his gaze.

"I should hope not, Jack" Phryne responded lightly, before taking a bite of her shortbread. She hummed in satisfaction once more. "Mr Butler really is a saint" she commented, as she met Jack's gaze. "Though if he continues to keep me this well-supplied I'm going to be positively spherical come September" she said quietly.

"I really don't think you need to worry about that" Jack said kindly.

"Why, is it inevitable?" Phryne asked lightly. Jack smirked in response.

"No" Jack responded, his voice calm and confident. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"I want to keep working" Phryne admitted quietly, her eyes holding Jack's gaze as she returned to the serious subject of their conversation. "But when the time comes that I have to stop, I will" she assured him. Although she had been speaking lightly in order to reassure him that she was fine, she didn't want him to mistake her levity for ignorance or selfishness. "And if Mac had instructed me to go on bedrest for the remainder of my pregnancy, I would have done so" she stated. "It wouldn't have been easy but I would've done it" she added. Jack squeezed her hand and nodded.

"I know" Jack responded solemnly, his kind eyes holding her gaze. "But that didn't happen and there's no reason to believe that it's going to happen" he reassured her. "We just need to follow the instructions that Dr MacMillan did give us and make any further changes if and when it becomes necessary to do so" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement and relief, and a small, nervous smile played on her lips. Words such as 'we', 'us' and 'our' used to terrify her, but not now, not with Jack. Never with Jack. The confidence and instinctiveness with which he used those words reassured her immeasurably, and soothed her anxiety considerably.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, offering him another nervous smile. She held his gaze and swallowed hard. Jack felt her tense slightly and he squeezed her hand.

"I know this is frightening, and it isn't easy" Jack sympathised, stroking her hand as he spoke. "But a very intelligent, very brave woman once told me that 'nothing that matters is easy'" he stated, repeating the words she had said to him when they had discussed her intentions to foster Jane. Phryne smiled in recognition and relaxed slightly.

"She sounds like a very intelligent woman" Phryne responded quietly.

"She is" Jack confirmed, nodding as he spoke. "And she's right. She always is" he added, holding Phryne's gaze confidently as he spoke. "And although there are times when she doubts herself, I trust her completely" he stated with conviction.

"You do?" Phryne asked nervously, the words escaping her lips before she had a chance to stop them. She was looking at Jack with an expression of confusion and uncertainty. Jack nodded confidently in response.

"Completely" he repeated. Phryne exhaled deeply and smiled tentatively in response, placing her free hand over Jack's so she was cradling it.

"Thank you, Jack" she responded sincerely, her eyes shining with emotion as she spoke. Jack held her gaze with confidence and nodded in response.

Phryne and Jack spent the next couple of hours together in the parlour, where a very awake lady detective enjoyed some time alone with the inspector. And as it had done since the first night he came to her parlour following the murder on the Ballarat train, time passed impossibly quickly for Phryne and Jack, and although Phryne had found herself beginning to feel rather weary, it was only when Ember stalked into the room and curled up beside the fireplace that Phryne looked up at the mantel and realised it was half-past ten. Her sudden awareness of the lateness of the hour made her acutely aware of the tiredness which she was beginning to experience, and she stifled a yawn just as Mr Butler entered the room and collected their now empty tray.

"Is there anything else you require, Miss? Sir?" Mr Butler asked politely.

"No, thank you Mr B" Phryne responded gently. "I think it's time I went to bed" she announced, rising from the chaise lounge in a slower manner than usual. Jack rose beside her.

"I think it's time we both retire" Jack concurred. Mr Butler smiled in response and wished them both goodnight, before disappearing from the room with the tray.

Phryne and Jack walked upstairs and into their bedroom, which was lit only by the pale white light from their bedside lamps. Phryne yawned once more and walked tiredly towards her side of the bed, shedding her robe and draping it over her dressing table chair and pulling back the covers. Jack, who was still in his suit, removed his jacket and watched as Phryne turned off her bedside lamp and got into bed, laying on her side facing the window and snuggling down beneath the sheets. By the time he joined her a minute or so late, Phryne was already fast asleep.

When Phryne woke, it was due to the fact that she had (for some inexplicable reason) rolled over onto her back in her sleep which, due to the weight of her belly, made her feel as though she was being crushed. She exhaled sharply and pushed herself back onto her right side, opening her eyes as she did so, and blinking tiredly against the morning sunlight which, she quickly noticed, was suspiciously bright. Phryne pushed herself up in bed and reached for the wristwatch on her bedside table, which advised her that it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning. Phryne frowned in confusion and sat up quickly in bed, looking towards the window once more.

She'd been asleep for over twelve hours.

Phryne lowered the wristwatch into her lap and processed the information for a few moments, before the baby, who was apparently stirred by its mother's waking, moved inside her, issuing her bladder with a sharp kick in the process. Phryne promptly pushed her bedsheets aside and rose to her feet, experiencing a sudden head-rush as a result of her haste that prompted her to stop for a moment and close her eyes, before inhaling deeply and walking slowly towards the bathroom.

When Phryne emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, having attended the facilities, brushed her teeth and washed her face, she found Dot making her bed for her, having laid her breakfast tray down upon the bedside table.

"Good morning, Dot" Phryne greeted warmly, tucking her hair behind her ear with her right hand as she walked towards the bed. Dot turned on the spot and smiled nervously, nodding in response. Phryne immediately noticed how pale and worried her companion looked, and her smile faded.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot echoed, before returning her attention to the bed and smoothing down the sheets. Phryne walked slowly towards her companion, her face awash with concern, and placed her hand comfortingly on her back as she reached her.

"Dot" Phryne said gently, prompting the younger woman to turn around and face her with frightened eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked kindly. Dot was about to dismiss Phryne's concerns, but found herself faltering beneath her gaze. Her eyes filled with tears and she pursed her lips. Phryne's concern increased tenfold and she placed her arm around her friend. "Let's sit down" Phryne encouraged, placing her arm around Dot's back and easing her onto the bed, and sitting beside her. Dot inhaled sharply and released a long breath, as Phryne kept her right arm around her and clasped her left hand with her own. "Now" Phryne said gently, "tell me what's wrong" she encouraged, her voice soft but confident. Dot released another long breath and stared nervously into her lap.

"Dr Riverton called an hour ago" Dot began. "I gave him your number because I'm always here and-"

"It's alright" Phryne soothed, squeezing her companion's hand as she began to speak in a fast and panicked manner. "What did Dr Riverton say?" she gently prompted. Dot bit the inside of her cheek.

"He said that my test results came back and he wants to talk to me about them" Dot said quietly, looking up at Phryne with worried and tearful eyes. "He wants me to come to his office today at two o'clock" she explained. Phryne squeezed Dot's hand and nodded in understanding.

"And what did you say?" Phryne asked gently. Dot hesitated, and Phryne rubbed her back soothingly. "Dot?" she asked.

"I told him I'd have to ask you first" Dot admitted quietly, blushing slightly with embarrassment. They both knew that Phryne wouldn't have hesitated in permitting her to attend the appointment – in fact, she would have encouraged it. But they also both knew that Dot was scared about what the doctor might say. "I haven't even told Hugh yet" she added sadly, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke.

"Dot" Phryne said gently, squeezing her hand once more. "It's alright" she assured her, holding her gaze with confidence as she spoke. "We don't know that there is anything to tell Hugh at the moment. And you haven't done anything wrong."

"But Dr Riverton wouldn't be asking me to come in right away if it's nothing" Dot replied, her voice heavy with sadness and emotion. "What if-"

"You mustn't torment yourself with 'what ifs'" Phryne said gently, rubbing her companion's back soothingly as she spoke. "Though I know how difficult that can be" she sympathised, holding Dot's gaze as she conveyed her understanding. "I know you're scared, but the best thing we can do to reassure you is to attend this appointment" she explained tentatively. "I think you should call Dr Riverton back and advise him that you can attend the appointment this afternoon, and I'll go with you" she assured her. Dot's breath hitched and she looked at her uncertainly.

"Are you sure, Miss?" Dot asked hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure" Phryne replied kindly, stroking her back as she spoke. "I promised you that I would, and I will" she explained. Dot sniffed slightly.

"But… shouldn't you be resting, Miss?" she asked tentatively. Phryne's expression softened.

"I've just slept for twelve hours, Dot. I can assure you that I am currently very well rested indeed. Perhaps too much so" Phryne responded. Dot smiled nervously and nodded. "Mac said I need to slow down, not stop" explained, her voice adopting a more serious tone. "And I'm going to be accompanying you to your doctors' surgery, which is arguably the most sensible place for both of us to be" she stated.

"Yes, Miss" Dot agreed, her voice adopting a more confident edge. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure" Phryne responded confidently. Dot considered her words for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"I'm meeting with the Vernon sisters today about the charity home I'm patronising" Phryne advised, the change in subject causing Dot to look up at her again as she processed her words. "I'm meeting them at the house in Yarra at one o'clock" she advised. "Why don't you come with me?" she suggested kindly. "I could use your expert advice, and it'll keep us both busy until your appointment" she explained. Dot nodded immediately in response.

"Of course, Miss" Dot agreed, sniffing once more and drying her eyes on her handkerchief, as Phryne continued to rub her back soothingly.

"But first, you need to telephone your doctor to confirm the appointment" Phryne said gently. "Would you like me to telephone for you?" Dot inhaled sharply and shook her head.

"No, Miss, thank you" Dot responded promptly. "I'll go and do it now" she said nervously. Phryne nodded encouragingly and squeezed her hand, before watching her companion rise from the bed.

"Dot" Phryne called, prompting her worried friend to turn back towards her. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it" she assured her kindly. "It's going to be alright" she said sincerely. Dot forced a smile and nodded, before slowly walking out of the room.

Phryne watched Dot close the door quietly behind her before turning back to face the window, and she considered her conversation with her companion, and felt her heart aching with fear and sympathy, and in frustration at her helplessness. Whatever the tests revealed, Dot would not be alone, and whatever the results were, Phryne would assure her that she has options – the first one being a second opinion from Mac, who she felt quite confident would be more than willing to see Dot for an appointment. But for the moment, she needed to focus on ensuring Dot was alright for the next three hours, which she knew would be incredibly difficult for the poor young woman. But she'd do everything she could to make it bearable.

Motivated by her desire to reassure and look after Dot, Phryne ate a few slices of toast from her breakfast tray, before reaching for the tall glass of iced lemon squash on the tray. As she did so, she caught sight of the familiar bottle behind the glass, which was the iron tablets Mac had prescribed her the day before. Phryne lowered the glass back down onto the tray and picked up the bottle, removing the cork and tipping it forward slightly to enable a single, round pink pill to fall into her palm. She stared at it for a few moments, realising that it was larger than it had appeared the night before, and promptly placed it in her mouth and swallowed it with a generous mouthful of lemon squash. The pill was large and bitter and tasted strongly metallic, and Phryne promptly drank another three large mouthfuls of lemon squash to rid herself of the vile aftertaste. She exhaled deeply and attempted to quell the rising feeling of nausea she experienced after swallowing the tablet, and slowly sipped the remainder of her drink, before rising to her feet once more and heading into her dressing room. When she emerged a minute or so later and laid down her clothes upon her bed, Dot entered the room and advised Phryne that she had spoken with Dr Riverton, and she was due to attend his office at two o'clock. Phryne walked towards Dot and embraced her, repeating her previous assurances that everything was going to be alright and she'd be right there beside her. Dot thanked her sincerely and held onto her tight as she returned the embrace. As she did so, Phryne's ever-excitable baby kicked its mother's belly soundly, and with such strength that Dot gasped and stepped back a pace, looking down at her employer's stomach with a surprised expression, which quickly softened.

"Sorry" Phryne said, placing her hand on her belly as she spoke.

"Don't be, Miss" Dot responded, smiling gently as she spoke. There was both happiness and sadness in the younger woman's eyes. "I think it's incredible" she stated, her eyes returning to her belly once more. Phryne nodded in agreement, but was wary of pursuing this particular topic of conversation, not wishing to distress her friend.

"Do you know what else is incredible?" Phryne asked, prompting Dot to look up at her expectantly. "The state of the dress section in my dressing room" she said quickly, adopting a faux-guilty expression, as she provided her companion with a distraction from her current situation. "I don't suppose you'd be able to help me restore it to some order?" she asked gently. "It's bad enough that the majority of them no longer fit me, but losing the ones that do really isn't very convenient" she stated.

"No, Miss" Dot agreed with a smile. "Of course I will" she added warmly, before turning on the spot and heading into the dressing room.

After changing into a modern black and white patterned maternity day dress with black shoes, Phryne joined her companion in her dressing room, where they tidied and rearranged until everything had been returned to something resembling order. In the thirty minutes they spent in ne of Phryne's favourite rooms of the house, they also found three laddered stockings, a badly chewed crimson court shoe (which quite literally had Ember's name written all over it), and one of Phryne's pistols in the pocket of her cream coat (which, like the majority of the garments in the room, no longer fit her). After completing their first task of the morning, Phryne accompanied Dot downstairs and they headed into the parlour, where Mr Butler promptly supplied them with tea and more of his delicious freshly-baked shortbread. Phryne requested an early lunch as she and Dot would be heading out in about an hour, which Mr Butler assured her would be "no trouble at all, Miss", before promptly disappearing into the kitchen to begin the preparations.

Phryne and Dot spent the remainder of the morning in the parlour, with Phryne dealing with her correspondence (which included the usual threats from her parents to visit, her weekly letter from Sheila, and an invitation from her aunt for her and Jack to come to dinner the following week), whilst Dot mended and darned, which she did with her usual skill and efficiency. She then attempted to see if her employer's shoe could be salvaged after having been mercilessly attacked by Ember, but unfortunately the initial prognosis was not good. Mr Butler announced lunch at half-past twelve (which Phryne gently encouraged Dot to join her in), prompting them both to head into the dining room and abandon their former tasks.

Despite having only eaten her breakfast an hour before, Phryne found herself feeling quite ravenous, and ate a large portion of chicken salad, three slices of liberally buttered bread with ham and cheese. Dot, she noticed, only managed to pick at her salad, though she did fold a slice of bread in half to make herself a rather modest cheese sandwich. Phryne did not push her to eat, and instead began to advise her accordingly of Nancy and Imelda Vernon, and their intentions for the large house in Yarra, which Dot was very interested in. By the time they had finished their lunch it was quarter to one, and Phryne announced that they needed to be leaving directly. Dot nodded in agreement and forced a small smile before quietly leaving the room, heading towards the coat stand where she began to pull on her favourite brown woollen coat. She felt Phryne's hand placed comfortingly upon the centre of her back as she secured the coat, and turned to face the lady detective with a warm smile, as she picked up her own long black coat and cloche. Phryne offered her companion a reassuring smile in response and rubbed her back lightly, before putting on her own coat and cloche and locating her black leather driving gloves. Phryne called goodbye to Mr Butler and collected her handbag before leaving the house with Dot, and leading her companion down the pathway and towards her Hispano.

Phryne and Dot spent the ten minute drive to South Yarra discussing Ember's recent exploits in the household, and the casualties of his ventures which (so far) included two of Phryne's shoes (a crimson court shoe and a white Mary Jane), three table cloths, one of Jack's jumpers (which he did not know about yet) and five socks (all of which belonged to Jack, who remained ignorant of this fact also). And that was not even considering the amount of glassware the adventuress kitten had knocked off the table or work surface in the kitchen. Dot was not at all surprised to find that Miss Phryne did not seem at all concerned about the glassware, or even her clothes. In fact, she laughed brightly every time Dot recounted a new mishap. Phryne's happiness and care-free responses relaxed Dot immeasurably, and for a brief time she felt her own fear dissipating almost immediately, and she laughed with her.

When they arrived at the address in South Yarra shortly before one o'clock, Phryne stared up at the building with interest and considered it closely as she drove slowly up the driveway and towards the house. The house was a large white Victorian building with tall windows, modest balconies and a grey slate roof. The house was in a reasonably good state of repair, but it was clear that some corrective works would be required to the exterior; some of the windows were cracked, the paintwork weathered and many slates were missing from the roof, with several hanging perilously close to the edge. The house itself, however, was typical of the houses of its time: well-built and sturdy. And as Phryne drove up the driveway and parked the Hispano beside the Vernon sisters' own car, she found herself feeling the familiar sensation of excitement that she always experienced when undertaking a new venture. The house had huge potential, and its intended use would have a significant impact on improving the lives of many young women. And she was glad that she was going to play a part in it.

Phryne and Dot had barely alighted from the Hispano when they were greeted by Nancy and Imelda Vernon, who approached them from the house. The sisters were in their mid-fifties and had the kind but authoritative air which Phryne always associated with teachers; indeed, Nancy Vernon had reminded her very much of Miss Charlesworth the first time they'd met. The sisters had light brown hair and pale blue eyes, and wore clothes reminiscent of the Victorian era, which today consisted of long dresses in green and black respectively, which were well-tailored and of a modest design. Nancy and Imelda smiled as they saw Phryne, greeting her warmly and shaking her by the hand, before looking up at Dot with gentle smiles.

"This is my companion, Dorothy Collins" Phryne introduced. "Dot, this is Nancy and Imelda Vernon, whose generosity is going to have a profound effect on the lives of many young ladies" she explained, as hands were shook and greetings exchanged.

"It's your generosity that is going to make the difference, Mrs Robinson" Nancy (the older sister) advised confidently. "And we are very grateful for your patronage."

"Not at all" Phryne replied modestly. "It was an honour to be asked" she assured her. Nancy smiled warmly and nodded in response.

"Would you both like to come inside?" asked Imelda, who had just complimented Dot on her floral broach, which had been a gift from Phryne. "We can give you the grand tour."

"We'd be delighted" Phryne confirmed, before thanking the sisters and following them into the house.

Phryne and Dot were led into the large house, which had a grand entrance hall which must have once been spectacular. Despite its state of disrepair, the entrance hall was still welcoming and had a distinctly homely feeling to it, which Phryne found to be oddly comforting. She surveyed the furniture and artwork in the area as she stepped into the space, which was heavy with dust, prompting her to place her fingers to her nose and stifle a sneeze, as she gazed curiously across the room. There was a staircase to the far right, and a doorway to its left which Phryne presumed led to the kitchen and other rooms at the back of the house. There were doors on each of the walls to their immediate right, which were open, and revealed the rooms to be parlours and reception rooms, one which a very antique and very expensive piano. The rooms were large and light and, like the rest of the house, had significant potential. But, like the exterior of the house, the interior was in some need of repair. As the Vernon sisters led Phryne and Dot on a tour of the downstairs rooms and narrated the house's history and their intentions, Phryne cast an expert eyes around the rooms, and assessed what needed to be done. Wallpaper was peeling from the wall, the artworks were faded and covered in a thick layer of dust, and the carpets and rugs in the rooms were worn, and some of them threadbare. But the house seemed structurally sound, and was clearly well-built, containing many of the original features, including beautiful fireplaces and the most exquisite motifs on the ceilings. Her tour of the six rooms (consisting of two reception rooms, two parlours, a magnificent library and a dining room) also convinced Phryne that the house held the majority of the original furniture too, with the majority of it being from the late Victorian era, and made from strong, sturdy materials which had lasted decades, as they had been intended to. The rooms were filled with innumerable chairs, armchairs, tables, dressers, bookcases and cabinets, all of which were filled with dusty relics of the past. Some items were covered with white dust=sheets, and Phryne allowed them to remain so, her eyes drifting over the furniture, rugs and artwork of the house in awe. It was like a time capsule. Phryne was just stroking the back of a plush mahogany chaise lounge upholstered in crimson when Nancy approached her.

"There are many similar pieces throughout the house" Nancy advised Phryne. "Indeed, each room is well-furnished with such strong and timeless pieces that I do not believe we will be required to purchase too much" she advised. "There is also a considerable amount of furniture in the attic, which is a large room which is the same size as one of the floors" she stated, as Phryne listened attentively and nodded in response. "We haven't been able to go up there and view it for ourselves, it's rather difficult, you understand" she explained. Phryne nodded. She understood.

"I know two people perfect for the job" Phryne assured her. "They're former soldiers who currently work as cabbies, and assist me constantly in my own work" she explained. "I'll ask them to come and investigate the attic and compile an inventory, and we can go from there" she added gently. "They'll also be able to assist with some of the remedial works which will need to be undertaken, none of which are significant" she assured her. Nancy nodded in response.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" Imelda added, as she and Dot walked towards them. "We had been considering utilising the attic as an additional bedroom for young ladies, if the space is safe and habitable, of course" she explained. "We could quite easily fit a dozen girls upstairs quite nicely" she advised. Phryne nodded in agreement. The attic had the potential to provide refuge for another twelve young women, which would be quite an achievement.

"It's certainly something worthy of further investigation" Phryne agreed. The sisters nodded in agreement.

"Would you care to see the rest of the house?" Nancy asked politely. Phryne nodded in agreement and walked with her, as Dot and Imelda followed close behind.

Over the next twenty minutes, Phryne and Dot were taken on a tour of the rest of the house. The door to the far left of the staircase led to some additional rooms, including a large kitchen, a utility room and a bathroom. There was also a door in the kitchen which led to the garden, which was a large space with considerable potential, but in desperate need of some attention. Phryne assured the Vernon sisters that Cec and Bert would be able to assist with this too, as she cast her eyes across the garden. There was an outside bathroom, a shed which would need to be replaced completely, and several different varieties of wild flowers in full bloom. The air outside smelt clean and floral and Phryne breathed it in deeply, before they returned inside and were escorted upstairs.

The rooms upstairs were of a similar design and state to those downstairs, containing the strong and sturdy Victorian furniture which suited the house perfectly and could certainly be utilised for future use. There were many more pieces of artwork which Phryne considered to be pretty but conventional (though she kept this particular opinion to herself), as well as several expensive rugs, pianos and even an old gramophone. Of the twelve rooms upstairs, five were locked and had clearly been used as storage over the years, as Imelda opened each door and revealed rooms filled with treasures of the past, all covered with dust sheets and newspaper. The rooms were large and airy and could quite easily be utilised as bedrooms, which could quite comfortably provide space for four or possibly even five young ladies. There were two other rooms which were utilised as bedrooms, and were of a similar size and design, which would serve perfectly as bedrooms in the future. The sisters advised that they would be living in the house with the girls full-time, which would save on the costs of overnight staff. They very graciously insisted on having the smallest bedroom, which they could share with other members of staff if required. Phryne kindly assured them that the arrangements were completely their decision, and they continued their exploration of the historic house.

One of the rooms appeared to have been utilised as a nursery many years ago, with an ornate crib, matching furniture and a collection of toys and clothing wrapped carefully in newspaper. Phryne found herself oddly drawn to the room, by what she considered to be an almost magnetic attraction, which she fought quite hard to break herself away from. It was only when she felt Dot's hand on her back that she snapped out of her trance and smiled at the sisters, who had been talking to her about the room, and walked slowly out of it.

The other four rooms on the first floor included two rather splendid bathrooms, a study, and another library, which was slightly more modest than the one downstairs. Phryne drew her fingers across the spines of a row of dusty books and sneezed, before looking down at her wristwatch and checking the time. It was almost twenty to two, so they would need to be leaving soon. Thankfully, they were being led out of the room and onto the landing once more.

"And this is the door which leads to the attic" Nancy advised, as she stood beside a tall, dark wooden door. "The stairs are rather steep" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I can relate to your plight completely" Phryne advised, placing her hand instinctively on the side of her belly as she spoke. Nancy smiled warmly and nodded. "But you say there is a considerable amount of furniture stored up there?"

"Oh yes" Nancy responded. "The lawyer who dealt with the probate had ventured up there" she advised, looking towards the door as she spoke. "He was such a young, lithe young man" she sighed. "He said there are several beds, some bunk beds, cabinets, chest of drawers, and many other articles of furniture which are covered in dust sheets" she explained. "Though I must admit, my sister and I have not shared the young man's bravery and made our own investigations."

"Nor will you have to" Phryne assured her warmly. In other circumstances she would head upstairs and investigate herself, but due to the time constraints and her current condition, steep stairs really did not appeal to her greatly. And despite having politely declined the sisters' subtle suggestion that they sit outside, she really was quite keen to sit down. "I'll have Cec and Bert investigate for you" she added kindly. "After we establish what we have, we can form a list of what we need" she advised. The sisters nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure we won't need much, Mrs Robinson" Imelda assured her, her voice adopting the same nervous tone it always did when the subject turned to one of money. The sisters clearly felt embarrassed by the topic, and were always hesitant when it was broached. "We should have everything we need here, with the exception of the beds, perhaps" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "And the desks and chairs we will need to utilise one of the rooms downstairs as a classroom" she advised, her voice quiet and nervous once more.

"Of course" Phryne assured her easily. "I trust your judgement on these matters" she assured the former teacher, offering her a warm smile. "I'll ask Cec and Bert to come over and review the situation later this week" she said kindly, as she reached into her handbag. "In the meantime, please order whatever furniture you feel is necessary, and give the establishment you purchase it from my card" she stated, handing her half a dozen of the same. "They can issue me with the bill and I'll pay them directly" she said kindly, knowing that the sisters were anxious and embarrassed when it came to the subject of money, and would be even more so if she gave them the cheque. Imelda accepted the cards gratefully.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" Imelda said sincerely.

"Yes, thank you so much" Nancy echoed. "This really is going to make such a difference in the lives of many young women" she explained. Phryne nodded in response.

"You're the ones who are making the difference" Phryne assured her kindly. "I'm simply offering a helping hand" she added modestly, catching sight of Dot as she did so, who was looking nervously at her watch. "I'm afraid Dot and I have a prior engagement" she said apologetically. "But please do order whatever furniture you feel is required, and tell the vendors to send me the bill" she advised generously. "I'll telephone Cec and Bert this afternoon and ask them to come over one day later this week, is any date in particular convenient for you both?"

"Any date at all would be fine, Mrs Robinson" Nancy assured her warmly. "We're here constantly, there is much to be done. And we would greatly appreciate their help" she advised kindly. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Have you obtained any quotations for the works which need to be carried out to the house?" Phryne asked gently.

"Not yet, Mrs Robinson" Imelda responded. "But we are having three contractors coming over this week to provide them" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Well, once you have the quotes, please let me know" Phryne said kindly. "We can hire whoever you feel is most suitable" she advised. The sisters were modest and humble, but shrewd and intelligent, and she trusted their judgement implicitly. "Again, please give them one of my cards, and ask them to contact me directly for payment" she added. "After the contractors have undertaken their works we'll need to instruct electricians and plumbers too, who'll need to ensure that everything is safe and in working order" she advised. "We can also look into decorators – who will work to your specifications, of course" she assured them both. "Cec and Bert should be able to assist" she mused. The sisters nodded gratefully.

"Mrs Robinson, this really is very kind of you. And extremely generous" Nancy said nervously.

"It's no trouble at all" Phryne assured her, soothing her nerves. "I'm happy to help" she added sincerely. Nancy and Imelda smiled gratefully.

"Of course, we wouldn't dream of instructing anyone without discussing it with you first" Imelda assured her. Phryne smiled gently.

"I'm happy to be consulted as often as you feel is necessary" Phryne advised. "Please contact me at any time for any purpose" she encouraged. "But I trust your judgement" she assured them. Both sisters nodded slowly and thanked her. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm afraid we really must be going" she said apologetically.

"Of course, Mrs Robinson" Imelda responded.

"We'll see you out" Nancy added kindly, before leading the way across the landing and towards the staircase.

After saying goodbye to the Vernon sisters and reminding them to contact her if she could be of any further assistance, Phryne linked her arm through Dot's and led her back to the Hispano. She could feel the tension in Dot's usually relaxed body, and the younger woman was looking visibly pale. Phryne opened her door for her and caught her hand just as she was about to get inside.

"Dot" Phryne said gently, prompting her companion to turn towards her. "Whatever happens, it's going to be alright" she assured her, her voice kind and confident. Dot swallowed hard and held her gaze. "I promise" she added. Dot forced a small smile and nodded.

"Yes, Miss" Dot said quietly, before lowering her gaze from hers and getting into the car. Phryne felt her heart sink slightly at the sight of her friend's distress, and she closed the door behind her.

Phryne was so focused on driving and on Dot that she did not notice the black cab parked across the street, which was being driven by Cesare Cipriano, who had followed her from her home in St Kilda.

During the ten minute drive to Dot's doctor's surgery in St Kilda, Phryne's beloved companion became increasingly more anxious. Phryne caught her glancing nervously at her watch every couple of minutes, as she played nervously with her crucifix, holding it between her fingers and saying something quietly, her lips moving in prayer. Phryne remained respectfully silent throughout the journey, and even made a special effort to stick to all those utterly absurd traffic laws so as not to distress her friend further. As they stopped at the final set of traffic lights Phryne placed her hand over Dot's free once, giving it a reassuring squeeze which she was relieved to find was returned, before driving down the road and making a left turn towards the doctor's surgery.

As Phryne parked her Hispano just outside the red brick building, Dot swallowed hard and inhaled sharply.

"Miss, I can't" Dot said suddenly, her voice quiet and tinged with emotion. Phryne turned towards her and put her hand over hers.

"I'll be right with you" Phryne said slowly, her voice calm and reassuring. She felt the tense in Dot's body as she took her hand. She was shaking. "I know you're frightened, Dot" Phryne sympathised. "But it's always better to know" she assured her. "And once we know what the tests reveal, we can figure out what to do next" she explained. Dot exhaled deeply and stared into her lap. "It's going to be alright" Phryne soothed. Dot sat silently for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Miss" Phryne agreed quietly, her voice betraying her anxiety. She checked her watch quickly. It was one fifty eight.

"We'll go in when you're ready" Phryne assured her, squeezing her hand as she spoke. Dot inhaled deeply.

"I'm ready" Dot lied, before turning towards the passenger side door and opening it, alighting from the Hispano before Phryne could speak.

Phryne got out of the car and walked around to meet Dot, linking her arm through hers and walking slowly beside her at her companion's pace. Dot stiffened slightly as they reached the door, and Phryne stopped beside her.

"It's alright" Phryne soothed. Dot swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, before nodding almost imperceptibly and walking straight ahead.

As Phryne and Dot walked into the main entrance of the modest red brick building, the lady detective glanced around the reception area with interest. The main desk was in the centre of the back wall, and there was a door either side of it which led to the consultation rooms. There was a door on the far left leading to the women's bathroom and a door on the far right leading to the men's, and the rest of the walls and spaces were lined with uncomfortable un-cushioned chairs, which promised to be rather trying. As did the trio of excitable young children who were running around between the seats, much to the ire of one elderly gentleman, who was scowling into his newspaper with such a combustible look that Phryne considered the pages may shortly catch alight. Phryne led Dot towards the reception desk (which was being attended to by a rather matronly looking older lady in a dark blue dress), where the older woman looked up at them from beneath her half-crescent glasses, and offered them something which vaguely resembled a look of interest.

"Dorothy Williams to see Dr Riverton" Dot said, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. "My appointment's at two o'clock" she added helpfully, as the receptionist began to consult her list. The older woman nodded in agreement.

"Dr Riverton is running a little late due to an emergency appointment" the receptionist advised them evenly, as she looked up at Dot once more, then cast a quizzical eye over Phryne, who smiled politely in response. "He is with another patient at the moment, but shouldn't be long."

"Thank you, we'll wait over there until he's ready" Phryne replied warmly, before stroking her increasingly anxious companion's arm and encouraging her towards the front row of seats.

As Phryne and Dot walked towards the seats, Phryne's eyes drifted over the other patients who were also waiting for appointments, which included a frail-looking elderly gentleman who was being tended to by his wife, a young pregnant woman who was trying to wrangle the three young boys (all of whom Phryne imagined were under the age of six) who were running around between the rows of seats, a man in his late forties with an amputated right leg, and a dockworker who was nursing a bandaged arm, which Phryne desperately hoped he was here to have redressed. Phryne cast her eyes over the other patients in the room as she and Dot sat down on chairs which were even more uncomfortable than they looked.

"With chairs this uncomfortable, it's no wonder there are so many patients" Phryne said lightly to Dot, who laughed a little in response just as a young boy ran past her with a toy aeroplane, which he was flying through the air with exaggerated noises. Phryne winced slightly as he got quite close, his high-pitched sounds piercing her ears, and reminding her of little Eddie at the train station when she and Dot were boarding the express to Ballarat. The little boy, who looked to be about four years old, stopped suddenly and stared at Phryne, before walking slowly towards her. He stood directly in front of her and stared her in the eyes, prompting her to return his gaze, much to her and Dot's amusement. Her manner of dress distinguished her quite clearly from the other patients, and she was visibly pregnant like his own mother, so it wasn't surprising that his attentions were drawn to her.

"Hello" the little boy said, his voice more quiet and respectful than the shrill shrieking sound he had been making moments before. He had light brown hair which curled softly, and bright blue eyes. Phryne's expression softened.

"Hello" Phryne returned. The little boy smiled, and Phryne felt something stir inside.

"Do you have a baby in your tummy like my mummy?" the little boy asked gently. Phryne smiled warmly.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, as the little boy stared at her stomach for a moment, before looking back up and meeting her gaze. Her seemed to accept the information easily, which Phryne believed was because he already knew the answer, and he saw no reason for further comment or question upon the subject.

"Do you want to play?" the little boy asked gently, offering her his toy worn and battered toy plane with a wonky wing in the same manner a King would provide the George Cross to a valiant soldier. Phryne's eyes drifted down to the little plane, which was a replica of a Moth, and she leaned forward slightly.

"Thank you" Phryne said, as she accepted the toy, turning it over in her hands and considering it. "It's lovely" she remarked.

"That's not how you play" the little boy said, confusion entering his tone. Phryne looked up just as he stepped forward and put his little hands over her own. "You have to do this" he explained, moving her hand to the right and beginning to make the plane noises once more. Phryne smiled gently and watched the little boy's animated expression and look of concentration.

"I see" Phryne said gently, as the little boy removed his hands from hers, and looked up at her with a smile.

"Thomas!" called the young woman from the row behind him, who had managed to catch her other two children. "Thomas, leave the lady alone" she said, nervousness entering her tone, prompting Phryne to turn around. "I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be, it's quite alright" Phryne said warmly, offering the worried-looking pregnant woman a reassuring smile. Her face relaxed slightly and she nodded, but her expression became worried once more when she looked up at her son, as though fearing what he'd do next. Phryne turned slowly back towards the young child and offered him his plane. "I think your mother wants you" she explained gently. The little boy seemed about to protest when Phryne continued to speak. "I think she needs your help to look after your little brothers" she said, lowering her voice and adopting a secretive tone, so that only he could hear her. "You're the oldest, aren't you?" she asked. The little boy nodded proudly. "Well, then" she added with a smile. "Why don't you go and show your brothers how to sit nicely?" she suggested gently. "And I'm sure they'd like to play with your plane too" she added. The little boy stared at Phryne for a few moments before nodding.

"Okay" Thomas acceded, before walking past Phryne and around the seats to join his mother. Phryne heard him sit down and hush a little boy called Edward, who he encouraged to look at his plane.

"You have quite a way with children, Miss" Dot said with affection. Phryne, who did not agree, was about to respond when the receptionist's voice attracted their attention.

"Mrs Collins?" the receptionist called, prompting both Phryne and Dot to look up at her. "Dr Riverton will see you now."

"Thank you" Dot returned quietly, before clutching her bag to her lap and rising to her feet.

Phryne rose slowly from her seat, and felt her back ache in protest. She concealed her discomfort and forced a small, reassuring smile as she walked towards Dot, and followed her through the door on the right leading to some of the consultation rooms, which included Dr Riverton's.

Dot walked slowly down the corridor with Phryne, pausing at the door at the far end on the left. Phryne read the doctor's name upon the door and watched as Dot inhaled deeply.

"It's alright" Phryne said quietly, rubbing her back as she spoke. Dot inhaled sharply, nodded, and knocked three times upon the door.

"Come in" called the educated voice of an older man. Phryne felt Dot tense for a moment, before slowly removing her arm and opening the door. Phryne followed her companion closely behind.

The doctor's office was small, white and distinctly unwelcoming. There was a large window at the far back, an examination table and screen against the wall to the left, and a sink behind it. The doctor's desk was located on the far right of the room where it faced the wall, beneath a picture of the human skeleton, which appeared to have each of the bones labelled in a fine, neat script, which she believed the doctor himself had added. There was a tall shelf of medical textbooks to the immediate right, as well as several small ornaments, including a miniature phrenology bust. Phryne turned her attentions away from the shelf and towards the desk, where the doctor was sitting, flicking through a file. He hadn't even looked up to acknowledge them, and was instead making some notes on a pad beside the file he was studying. The doctor was dressed in a dark grey tweed suit with a silver blue tie, which was well-cut and matched his black Italian leather shoes perfectly. He had greying hair, pale skin and black-framed glasses, and a habit of moving his lips when he made notes with his left hand. Phryne found the office altogether rather cold and uninviting, and the baby appeared to share the sentiment, as it had started to stir and kick inside her shortly after she had entered. Phryne placed her left hand instinctively on the side of her belly to calm her baby's movements when the doctor turned towards her.

"Oh, good afternoon" Dr Riverton said, looking from Phryne to Dot with some surprise.

"Good afternoon, Dr Riverton" Dot responded politely. "This is Mrs Robinson, she's my-"

"Friend" Phryne stated, offering him her right hand as he rose from his seat to greet her. "It's nice to meet you, Dr Riverton."

"And you, and you" the doctor responded, nodding as he spoke. He had a friendly manner and kind eyes, which she had not expected given the coldness of his office. But his tone and disposition appeared to be perfectly sincere, and she smiled. Dr Riverton offered her a tight smile in return, and she watched as his eyes drifted down her body towards her belly, where her left hand was still resting. She lowered her hand just as his eyes met hers once more. "Please, won't you both have a seat?" he asked, returning his attentions to Dot, who had turned a shade paler.

"Thank you" Dot and Phryne echoed, before sitting down on the (cushioned!) seats in front of the doctor. Phryne's excitable baby continued to move and kick inside her as the doctor returned to his own seat, clasped his hands in his lap and looked up at Dot.

"Thank you for coming in so promptly, Mrs Collins" Dr Riverton began, offering her a tight smile.

"Thank you for calling" Dot returned automatically. The doctor nodded. "I wasn't expecting to hear back from you so quickly" she prompted.

"I wasn't expecting the results to be returned so promptly" Dr Riverton explained. "One of the initial tests we ran came back with a conclusive result, which is why I have called you in" he continued gently. Phryne heard Dot inhaled sharply and she placed a comforting hand upon her lower back.

"What's wrong with me, doctor?" Dot asked suddenly, her voice tinged with emotion. Phryne rubbed her back soothingly.

"Wrong with you?" Dr Riverton repeated. "Nothing at all, Mrs Collins" he said simply, reaching for the file that was on his desk as he spoke. Phryne felt Dot relax slightly beneath her hand, and they both looked at the doctor's face as he turned back towards them. "The tests reveal that you are pregnant" he advised.

Phryne inhaled sharply and sat up straighter in her chair, a warm smile formed on her lips as she turned towards her companion, who was staring at the doctor in shock.

"I…" Dot began, her voice quiet and uncertain. "I'm… I'm sorry, I'm what?"

"Pregnant" the doctor repeated, glancing down at his paperwork once more.

"Oh, Dot" Phryne breathed, smiling at her brightly.

"Are you sure?" Dot asked, her eyes welling up as she spoke. Phryne took her hand and squeezed it, and Dot smiled tearfully, placing her own hand to her lips.

"Positive" Dr Riverton confirmed. "It's very early days, of course, but the results are definitive" he continued, as Dot nodded automatically in response, her whole face brightening. "I'll be able to establish precisely how far along you are once I examine you."

"Examine me?" Dot asked nervously, before turning towards Phryne for explanation. Her eyes were shining with tears and she was practically radiating with joy, but she looked suddenly rather confused and terrified.

As Phryne met her gaze, she considered that it was highly likely that Dot had never had a gynaecological examination before, and would not know exactly what it would entail. She herself had known what it would when Mac examined her, and she'd been absolutely terrified. Dot must be too. Phryne squeezed her hand and offered her a reassuring smile.

"It won't take long, darling, and it won't hurt" Phryne assured her, her voice warm and soothing. "And I'll be right beside you" she stated confidently. Although Phryne had not discussed this option with the doctor, Dot was far too emotional and frightened to endure such an examination alone, and she didn't feel that the doctor would protest.

Dot blushed and lowered her eyes from Phryne, and appeared so embarrassed that for a moment Phryne was concerned that she would refuse the examination. So it was a great relief when Dot looked up at Phryne with a renewed sense of confidence, her tearful eyes shining but her face radiating with happiness, as she nodded slowly. Phryne stroked her back and offered her a warm smile. Dr Riverton, to his credit, promptly handed Dot a tissue and gave her what Phryne believed was his best attempt at a reassuring expression.

"Give yourself a few moments, Mrs Collins" Dr Riverton soothed, his voice low and quiet. "And when you're ready, I'd like you to go over to the examination table and remove your clothing from the waist down" he said, choosing modest language to convey his request so as not to upset Dot further. "I'll draw the screen across so you have some privacy, and I'll wait until you're ready for me to examine you" he assured her. "Mrs Robinson is more than welcome to remain with you and, as she explained, the examination will be brief and painless, though you may experience some mild discomfort" he advised. Dot nodded nervously in response and rose from her seat, prompting Phryne and the doctor to do likewise.

Dr Riverton angled the screen so it covered the bed, before walking towards the sink and turning on the taps. Dot and Phryne walked over to the examination table and Phryne remained beside her companion as she began to remove her undergarments for the examination, tucking them into her handbag which she handed to Phryne.

"Congratulations, dear Dot" Phryne said warmly, kissing her companion on the cheek. Dot looked up at her with a nervous smile.

"I can't believe it, Miss" she confided, as she sat on the edge of the table and leaned back. Phryne smiled and nodded in understanding, before standing beside Dot and taking her hand just as Jack did when she was being examined. She watched as worry suddenly overcame Dot's excited features, and she squeezed her hand in response.

"Everything's going to be fine" Phryne assured her warmly. "It won't take long, I promise" she added. Dot exhaled deeply and nodded in response.

"I'm ready, Dr Riverton" Dot called gently. Phryne held Dot's hand tightly as the doctor appeared from behind the modesty screen.

Phryne stood leaning against the edge of the examination table and facing Dot, clasping her hand with both of her own, as the doctor explained exactly what he would be doing during the examination. When Dr Riverton finished explaining the procedure and gentle asked Dot to part her legs, Phryne squeezed her companion's hand and offered her words of reassurance when she hesitated. Dot then exhaled deeply and allowed her legs to fall apart, before pursing her lips and staring up at the ceiling in the same way Phryne had done during her initial examinations with Mac.

"It's alright, everything's fine" Phryne assured her, as she tensed and inhaled sharply. "I'm here" she said. "I'm right here. It's almost over" she soothed, as Dot blinked furiously and nodded, squeezing Phryne's hand tightly. After a minute or so the doctor stood up and drew Dot's dress carefully down over her legs, prompting the blushing young woman to sit up and look up at him expectantly.

"Everything is absolutely fine. Very healthy" Dr Riverton stated calmly. "I'd estimate you are around eight to nine weeks pregnant" he explained. Dot, who was staring at him with wide eyes and was still holding Phryne's hand, inhaled sharply.

"Eight or nine weeks?" Dot asked quietly. The doctor nodded in response, and Dot smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Really" the doctor confirmed, offering her another attempt at a smile. Phryne turned towards him and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Dr Riverton" Phryne said politely.

"Not at all" he responded dutifully. "I'll be at my desk when you're ready" he said to Dot, who nodded automatically in response, watched the doctor disappear once more, and looked up at Phryne just as the taps began to run.

"I'm pregnant" Dot said, smiling as she tried the words out loud for the first time. "Miss Phryne" she breathed. Phryne smiled in response to Dot's elated expression and leaned down, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.

"I'm so happy for you" Phryne said sincerely, as Dot held onto her. Phryne held her friend for several moments as they both processed the news.

"I thought something was wrong" Dot said quietly. "I thought he was going to tell me I couldn't have children."

"And yet he told you quite the opposite" Phryne explained, leaning back slightly and holding her friend's gaze. "And nothing is wrong" she assured her. "The doctor told you himself. Both you and the baby are healthy" she stated. Dot nodded in agreement.

"What happens now?" Dot asks uncertainly. Phryne smiled gently.

"First, you get dressed" Phryne stated, handing Dot her bag, and prompting the younger woman to blush and smile. "And then we will go and speak to Dr Riverton" she stated. Dot nodded in response and smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me, Miss" Dot said sincerely, catching Phryne's hand and clasping it tightly. "I don't think I would've come in if you hadn't been here with me" she admitted. Phryne squeezed her hand gently.

"Yes you would" Phryne replied without hesitation, offering her another gentle smile, as she released her hand. "But I'll always come with you if you need me" she assured her. Dot smiled up at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Miss" Dot returned, before easing herself off the edge of her bed, and opening her handbag.

After Dot had gotten dressed, she and Phryne sat before Dr Riverton once more, and he outlined the next steps. The doctor listened to Dot's heart and took her blood pressure, gave her some general advice on the symptoms she would be experiencing (many of which she had, apparently, already been experiencing, but had attributed to tiredness and stress), and advised to avoid strenuous activities and rest as often as she could. The doctor had looked up at Phryne at the final instructions, and Phryne had nodded immediately in response, prompting the doctor to smile at her gently.

"So, Mrs Collins, that's everything for now" Dr Riverton said finally, as he made a few more notes in her file. "I'd like to see you again in about a month. You should be entering you twelfth week by then" he stated, before looking up from his paperwork and meeting his gaze. "Can you come on Tuesday 5th August? At two o'clock?" he asked. Dot hesitated and looked up at Phryne.

"Of course you can, Dot dear" Phryne responded, confused that she felt she needed to ask.

"Thank you, Miss" Dot responded, before turning back towards her doctor and nodding.

"Excellent" Dr Riverton returned. "I'll see you then" he said, offering her a gentle smile. "If you have any questions or concerns in the meantime, please telephone the surgery" he encouraged.

"Thank you, doctor, I will" Dot assured him, before getting up from her seat very slowly. She was feeling rather giddy. Phryne rose beside her and looked back upon the doctor, who had remained seated.

"Thank you, Dr Riverton" Phryne said warmly. The doctor nodded in understanding, and the three of them exchanged goodbyes, before Dot and Phryne walked quietly out of the room.

Phryne and Dot walked along the corridor and through the reception area in silence, neither of them uttering a word until they were standing outside in the early afternoon air, when Dot turned towards Phryne and smiled brighter than she'd ever seen her smile before. Phryne smiled in response, and Dot stepped forward and embraced her.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Dot said sincerely, holding her tightly. Phryne returned the embrace and stroked her back as she held her for almost a minute.

"Technically it is Hugh you should be thanking" Phryne returned lightly, earning her a small laugh from her companion. "And yourself, of course" she added, as she leaned back slightly. Dot met her gaze and inhaled deeply.

"Thank you for being here" Dot clarified. Phryne blinked and smiled.

"Where else would I be?" Phryne responded gently, stroking her companion's arm as she spoke. Dot smiled gently and a brief but comfortable silence fell between them. "How are you feeling?"

"Shocked" Dot responded. "Excited" she added, meeting Phryne's eyes. "Terrified" she confessed. Phryne drew her hand down her arm and clasped her companion's hand.

"You're going to be absolutely fine" Phryne assured her warmly, offering her a reassuring smile. "You'll be a wonderful mother, Dot" she stated with conviction. Dot blushed.

"I hope so, Miss" Dot returned.

"I know so" Phryne responded confidently. Dot smiled modestly. "What do you want to do now?" she asked gently.

"I have to tell Hugh" Dot said immediately.

Dot was brimming with excitement and Phryne feared that she would quite literally burst if she didn't speak with him soon. As she looked into her companion's eyes, Phryne found herself remembering her own thought after Mac had told her of her own pregnancy, which had been a strong, almost primal yearning for Jack. Despite the fact that she was terrified about telling him, she'd wanted him with her, desperately. More than she'd ever wanted anyone before. Phryne quickly found herself considering the other thoughts she'd had after discovering her pregnancy, and was suddenly overcome with guilt.

"Could I ask him to come over, Miss?" Dot asked, interrupting Phryne's thoughts, and prompting the lady detective to turn towards her and meet her gaze. "Just for a few minutes, and-"

"Dot" Phryne said gently, stopping her companion's fast-paced nervous speech. "I'm going to drive you home – to your home" she explained, her voice low and kind. "Hugh has a day off, and now so do you" she explained, watching as Dot's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest. "This is one of the most special moments you will ever experience" she continued. "And you should be together" she advised. Dot closed her mouth and sighed gently, her expression warming and her eyes glistening with tears and emotion.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Dot said sincerely. Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded, before leading her companion towards the Hispano, both of them smiling brightly.

The brief car journey to Dot and Hugh's house was filled with conversation and excitement, which Phryne found to be contagious; they talked constantly throughout the brief journey, discussing Dot's disbelief and surprise, the symptoms she'd already experienced, her excitement at the prospect of telling Hugh and their families, and the changes to her body.

"I'm going to have to alter all my dresses" Dot said as they drove down her street. "Or perhaps I should buy a few news ones…"

"There will be plenty of time for that, Dot" Phryne assured her, as she parked the Hispano outside Hugh and Dot's home. "Just take things one step at a time" she advised kindly. Dot held her gaze and nodded in agreement. Phryne watched as nervousness crept into her expression once more.

"I don't know what I'm going to say" Dot said, excitement and nervousness present in her eyes. Phryne smiled with understanding.

"I found the words 'I'm pregnant' conveyed the situation to Jack rather effectively" Phryne said lightly, in an attempt to soothe her companion's nerves. Dot smiled and nodded.

"I'll try to remember that, Miss" Dot responded with equal levity. Phryne smiled. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Phryne nodded in response.

"You are very welcome" Phryne assured her. Dot smiled once more and exhaled deeply, before nodding in response and opening the passenger door.

Phryne watched as Dot walked slowly up the path and towards her house, stopping on the porch and searching for her keys. Before she could locate them in her bag, the front door was opened by Hugh, whose adorable look of confusion was discernible even to Phryne, who was parked some twenty feet away. Phryne smiled gently and started the engine to the Hispano, driving down the street and towards her own residence before Dot had even stepped into her house.

Phryne was relieved and exhilarated by Dot's news, and felt as though she herself were flying home as she drove the Hispano; which, given her usual manner of driving, was not completely unusual. Although, since becoming pregnant, she had become 'admirably more restrained and respectful of the law' according to Jack. Phryne smirked at the memory of that conversation as she parked outside her house, before alighting from the Hispano and sailing up the pathway towards the house. Although Phryne's feet were sore her back ached from the torture device which had somehow managed to pass as a chair in the doctor's surgery, she was smiling and humming the tune to the record Jane had played just before departing a couple of days ago when she walked into her home and closed the door behind her. She quickly took off her hat and coat and was in the process of removing her gloves when Mr Butler walked out of the dining room and into the hallway.

"Good afternoon, Miss" Mr Butler greeted. Phryne looked up at him and smiled.

"Hello, Mr B" she responded warmly, laying her gloves down on top of her bag as she spoke. "I've given Dot the rest of the day off to spend some time with Hugh" she explained, as she smoothed her dress down over her belly and turned to face her butler directly. "So I'm afraid it's just you and me this afternoon" she said lightly. Mr Butler smiled in response.

"Inspector Robinson telephoned and advised that he has a meeting with a lady called 'Tessa' at five o'clock, and then is due to meet with the Chief Commissioner at six-thirty" Mr Butler informed Phryne, who nodded in response. Given Tessa's covert work involving Cesare Cipriano, and City South's efforts to identify the mysterious female leader of the Camorra, she suspected that the two meetings were related.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gently, offering him a small smile. She was about to comment further when she found herself feeling rather light headed, and she reached for the table to steady herself. Mr Butler noticed the subtle action and stepped forward, his eyes studying her with concern. "Sorry" Phryne breathed, trying to conceal her embarrassment. "I'm fine, I just need to sit down" she explained, meeting his gaze and offering him a reassuring smile. "Or perhaps lie down" she reflected, as the memory of the comfort of her satin sheets and soft pillows drew her towards her bed. "It's been rather an eventful day I've spent most of it on my feet" she confessed. Mr Butler nodded immediately in understanding.

"I'll bring you some water and light refreshments" Mr Butler responded, offering Phryne a reassuring smile and heading back towards the kitchen before she could respond.

Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded, tucked some hair behind her ear and exhaling deeply, and placed her left hand comfortingly on the side of her belly as she headed towards the staircase. Phryne made her way slowly across the landing and towards her bedroom, kicking off her shoes beside the bed and climbing onto it, before lying on her right side and facing the window, as a light and refreshing breeze drifted into her bedroom and relaxed her completely.

By the time Mr Butler arrived with a tray laden with refreshments a couple of minutes later, Phryne was already fast asleep, lying on her side facing the window, and cradling her belly protectively with her left arm. Mr Butler smiled warmly at the sight of her, before quietly entering the room and closing the door with a gentle click, in the same manner he had done over the past two years. He walked across her room and towards her bed, laying the tray down gently upon her bedside table, before walking towards the window and opening it a little more to allow more air into the room, before closing the curtain to shut out the afternoon sunlight. He then cast his expert eyes across the room and walked towards the bottom of the bed, drawing the fur runner up over Miss Fisher's sleeping form

Phryne slept soundly for over an hour and a half in the dim, peaceful room, as cars drove past, children played, and waves crashed upon the foreshore. She would have slept for longer, too, had it not been for an interruption in the middle of the afternoon, which caused Mr Butler to feel guilty even as he approached her door and prepared to knock. But under the circumstances, he knew Miss Fisher would want to be informed of her visitor, even if it did interrupt her sleep. So Mr Butler inhaled deeply and knocked three times, almost hoping that she would not hear him, and would continue to rest. But Miss Fisher had always been a very light sleeper, and so he doubted it very much.

To Mr Butler's regret (though as he expected), his knocking did rouse Phryne from her slumber, with the familiar sound prompting Phryne to open her eyes slowly and blink in confusion at the darkness of the room. She pushed herself up on the bed and turned her head towards the door.

"Come in, Mr B" Phryne called, as she sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp. She ran her hand across her face and glanced at her wristwatch, and was relieved to find that it was only half-past four. She exhaled deeply and turned towards the door as Mr Butler entered, offering him a small smile as she caught sight of his conflicted and guilty expression. She found herself quickly sobering beneath his gaze, as she considered the unusual nature of the situation. Ever since she had revealed her pregnancy to Dot and Mr Butler, they had both made special attempts to ensure she was undisturbed when resting, even once informing her aunt that she needed to rest. She wouldn't mind being woken – she never minded, of course. But Dot and Mr Butler minded very much. So something quite significant must have occurred to prompt Mr Butler to wake her now.

"I'm very sorry for waking you, Miss" Mr Butler began sincerely. Phryne waved a dismissive hand.

"It's fine" she assured him warmly, her voice still edged with sleep. "Is everything alright?" she asked, attempting to conceal her anxiety.

"Yes, Miss" Mr Butler responded quickly, sensing her concern. "I apologise for disturbing you" he reiterated. "But there's a young lady who's asked to see you, and she's very distraught" he explained. "She says it's concerning a missing woman" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded gently, running her hand through her hair. "I'll be right down" she assured him. Mr Butler nodded and disappeared quietly from the room, closing the door behind him.

Phryne exhaled deeply and pushed the fur runner aside, absently wondering how it had come to be around her as she rose to her feet. A glance at the bedside table, upon which reposed a large jug of lemon cordial, some ham sandwiches, fruit and biscuits quickly answered her question. She smiled gratefully at the refreshments, before placing her hand upon her belly, which she tenderly caressed. As a response to its mother's sudden awakening and the familiar feeling of her hand, the baby began to stir inside Phryne, moving gently to advise her that it too was a wake. Phryne continued to stroke her belly lovingly as she walked across the bedroom and towards her bathroom, which was becoming a familiar habit of hers immediately after waking. She smiled gently at this thought too.

A couple of minutes later Phryne, who attended the bathroom, slipped her shoes back on and refreshed her lipstick, held onto the bannister as she descended, meeting Mr Butler at the bottom of the staircase, catching him just as he left the parlour.

"The young lady's name is Charlotte Smith" Mr Butler advised her quietly. "She says her friend has disappeared and she needs your help, but I'm afraid I haven't been able to establish much else" he confessed. "She's very upset" he explained. "I've given her some strong, heavily sugared tea and advised her you'll be with her presently" he stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne responded warmly, keeping her voice low and quiet so that their guest wouldn't hear her. "Oh, Mr Butler" Phryne called gently, just as he was about to head back into the kitchen. He looked back at her and met her gaze. "Thank you for waking me" she said sincerely. Mr Butler relaxed slightly and offered her a tight smile, before nodding in response and disappearing into the dining room. Phryne remained on the spot for a moment, before turning towards the parlour and walking confidently over the threshold.

As Phryne stepped into the parlour her attentions befell the guest in question, who was an unfamiliar girl of fifteen or sixteen, with chestnut brown hair and a pale complexion, dressed in a hand-me-down blue and white shift dress and black t-bar shoes. The girl – Charlotte – was perched on the edge of the chaise lounge, nursing her tea with both hands and clutching a handkerchief tightly, as she bit her lip and attempted to stop herself from crying.

Ember, who had not only been prohibited from entering Phryne's room by an obstinately closed door, had been further aggrieved at being interrupted from his slumber by the fireplace (his second favourite resting spot in the house, matched only by Phryne's bed) by this strange and unfamiliar female, who was sitting on the chaise lounge. Which just happened to be his _third_ favourite resting place.

Phryne watched as Ember tentatively approached the young woman, sniffed her foot and leg, and then placed his paw on her knees and stood up on his back legs, staring up at her and greeting her with a deep 'meow' as she inhaled sharply and looked down at him. The girl's expression softened and she smiled sadly at him, before reaching out a tentative hand, which he nuzzled his head into. Phryne watched in respectful silence as the girl calmed herself. But when her lip began to quiver and tears threatened once more, she walked into the room.

"Charlotte?" Phryne asked, her voice warm and gentle. The young woman rose from her seat and looked at her with tear-stained eyes. Phryne rose her hand in a reassuring manner. "It's alright" she assured her, as she slowly walked towards her. Charlotte's breath hitched and stared at Phryne for a moment, her eyes drifting from her face down to her belly and back to her eyes, which was something Phryne encountered several times a day; if she could patent the act, she'd have enough capital to buy the entire of Australia in a matter of two days. Three at most. "I'm Phryne Robinson" she said, offering her a reassuring smile. Charlotte relaxed slightly and she nodded.

"I know" Charlotte said, her voice quiet and husky with emotion. "I've seen your picture in the paper lots of times" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I'm from Collingwood too" she explained. Phryne smiled again and gestured towards the chaise lounge.

"Please, do sit down" Phryne said kindly. "Any girl from Collingwood is most welcome here" she said gently. Charlotte almost smiled at the comment, but could not quite manage it, though she did sit down biddably. She was very surprised that Phryne then also sat beside her.

"Paddy and Ned talk about you all the time" Charlotte informed her. Phryne's eyes lit up. "They're both working as apprentices at a garage in the next street to me" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "They said you're even better than the newspapers say you are" she added hopefully. Phryne's expression softened.

"I'm glad they're both doing well, and I'm glad I was able to help them" Phryne said sincerely. Charlotte nodded in agreement, and watched as Phryne tilted her head to the side and considered her closely. "So how is it that I can help you?" she asked kindly. Charlotte bit her bottom lip and blinked furiously.

"I don't know if you can" Charlotte admitted quickly, shaking her head as she spoke. "You'll think I'm being stupid" she added sadly. Phryne reached over and placed her hand comfortingly upon her shoulder.

"I'm quite certain that I won't" Phryne responded gently, prompting the young girl to look up at her. "Mr Butler told me that one of your friends has gone missing" she stated. Charlotte nodded in response.

"Her name's Lana" Charlotte said gently. "Lana Carrington" she added. Phryne nodded in acknowledgement and waited patiently for Charlotte to continue. "I met her at the library in Flinders Lane three months ago" she explained. "Lana works in a dressmaker's shop in the city, but she's been accepted to Melbourne University to study medicine in September" she explained. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"And you met her at the library?" Phryne prompted. Charlotte nodded in response.

"Yes" Charlotte confirmed. "I help my mum to clean houses before school, then after school I go to the library" she stated. "I have an interview at Worley Grammar next week for a scholarship" she explained. "So I've been spending more and more time at the library, and that's how I met Lana" she stated. "I fell asleep at one of the desks a few months ago whilst I was reading, and Lana woke me just as the library was about to close" she stated. "We said hello to each other a few days later, starting talking, and we've been friends ever since" she explained. Phryne smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Lana told me that she was going to University, and I told her that I wanted to go too – to study English so I can become a teacher one day" she explained. "And when I told Lana about the exam and interview for Worley Grammar, she told me that she had been accepted into a grammar school in Sydney when she was my age, and she offered to help me to prepare" she explained. "We've been meeting at the library on Tuesdays and Sundays – those are Lana's days off from her job" she explained. Phryne nodded again. "We also meet there most evenings, but as it's the school holidays I've been spending most of my time there" she stated. "And Lana said we could meet on Tuesday and Sunday morning and spend the day together in the library" she continued. "Lana says she has a lot of reading to do before she starts university in September" she advised.

"I'm sure she does" Phryne said gently. Charlotte nodded. "So you were supposed to meet Lana today?"

"Yes" Charlotte said quietly. "But she wasn't there" she explained. Phryne considered her for a moment.

"When did you last see Lana?" Phryne asked.

"Yesterday evening" Charlotte responded promptly. "Just after five o'clock" she added. "The library doesn't close until six, but my mother likes me to be home by five-thirty – that's when dad gets home – so I had to hurry to catch my tram" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Lana said that she'd see me in the morning, but when I got there at eight-thirty she wasn't there, and she's usually there before me" Charlotte explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and waited patiently for her to continue. "I just thought she might've missed her tram or something, so I just started reading, and I waited" she stated. "But she wasn't there at nine, or ten, or eleven" she said, worry entering her voice. "So at eleven o'clock I went to the desk and spoke to the librarian, Miss Carter, and she said she hadn't seen Lana since the night before" she explained. "But Miss Carter drinks a lot of gin, so her memory isn't very good" she added quietly. Phryne nodded in understanding. Although Charlotte was upset, it was completely understandable under the circumstances, and she certainly wasn't hysterical; she was a very intelligent, very perceptive young woman, and Phryne found herself quickly feeling that something was very, very wrong.

"So what happened next?" Phryne asked gently. Charlotte looked up at her and met her gaze.

"I remembered that Lana said she needed a book from the reference section the night before" Charlotte explained. "It's up the spiral staircase, and she was heading that way just as I was leaving. She walked me to the front door" she said reminiscently. "So I went upstairs to see if her things were still here – I don't know why" she added quickly.

"That was a very good idea" Phryne assured her kindly. "When someone goes missing, one of the first things any detective does is to retrace their steps" she added. Lana nodded in understanding. "Did you find anything in the reference section?" she asked. Phryne could tell from Charlotte's tearful eyes and sad expression that she had. "What did you find?" she asked gently, as Charlotte reached into the pocket of her dress.

"This" she responded, as she handed Phryne something concealed within her palm. Phryne held out her hand and Charlotte dropped a silver charm bracelet into it. Judging by the feel of it, it was real silver and probably very expensive. Phryne looked up at Charlotte.

"Is this Lana's bracelet?" Phryne asked tentatively. Charlotte nodded.

"Yes" she responded quietly.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked. Charlotte nodded more confidently.

"Yes" Charlotte assured her. "It belonged to her mother, who died in a car accident in Sydney last year" she explained. "Lana never took it off" she added tearfully. Phryne palmed the bracelet and rubbed Charlotte's back soothingly.

"It's alright" Phryne said gently.

"Lana wouldn't leave it behind" Charlotte said confidently.

"No" Phryne agreed. "No, I don't believe that she would" she added. Charlotte inhaled sharply and looked up to meet her gaze. "So what did you do after you found the bracelet?" Phryne asked tentatively. Lana sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, putting her untouched cup of tea on the table as she did so.

"I looked around the tables and asked the people upstairs if they'd seen Lana" Charlotte explained. "The people who work upstairs are mostly academics, and I recognised two or three of them" she stated. "But none of them had seen Lana today" she said, swallowing hard. "So I walked around the bookcases upstairs, then went back downstairs and searched there too, but I couldn't find anything" she stated, shaking her head as she spoke. "I don't really know what I was supposed to be looking for" she added.

"In my experience, that's usually the surest way to finding something" Phryne said gently. "But you found Lana's bracelet, which is significant" she assured her.

"Why?" Charlotte asked uncertainly. Phryne exhaled deeply.

"Because it is very important to Lana" Phryne began tentatively. "Which means that something very unusual must have happened for her to have left it behind" she explained. Charlotte nodded in agreement. "What happened next?"

"I caught the tram to her lodgings in Richmond" Charlotte stated. "We studied together in her room last month when the library was closed for redecoration" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Her landlady said she hadn't seen her all day, and she couldn't be sure if she came home last night, because she was asleep by ten but Lana has a latchkey" she stated. Phryne nodded again. "She assumed she was at work" she sighed. "But Lana doesn't work Tuesdays."

"It's possible she isn't aware of Lana's schedule" Phryne explained. "If she's either at work or at the library, it would be understandable for her landlady to presume she was working" she reasoned. Charlotte considered Phryne's nodded for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"I suppose so" Charlotte conceded.

"What did you do after you left her lodgings in Richmond?" Phryne prompted.

"I caught a tram back to the library and waited for an hour or so, but she still wasn't there" Charlotte said nervously. "So I came here" she said simply, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "I thought you might be able to help me" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Charlotte relaxed visibly.

"You don't think I'm being stupid?" Charlotte asked. "Miss Evans – the librarian – looked at me like I was crazy" she added quietly.

"You certainly aren't stupid, and you most definitely aren't crazy" Phryne assured her. "Based on Lana's habits, her behaviour and her bracelet, I think you did the right thing by coming to me" she said confidently. "And I'm very glad that you did" she added kindly. Charlotte held her gaze with intelligent eyes and nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Charlotte asked gently. Phryne clasped her hands in her lap.

"Now, we find out what happened to your friend" Phryne replied quietly. "What does Lana look like?" she asked.

"She's blonde" Charlotte began. "She has curly blonde shoulder length hair which she wears down" she stated. "She puts these silver floral hairpins in, they're beautiful" she added. "They belonged to her mother too" she added reminiscently. "She's got pale skin – like yours" she explained. "And her eyes are green" she added. "She's a couple of years older than I am, about three or four inches taller than you, and quite slim" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Do you remember what she was wearing yesterday?" Phryne asked. Charlotte nodded immediately.

"She was wearing a light green shift dress and a white coat and cloche" Charlotte responded. "And white t-bar shoes" she added. "They were a gift from her employer. It was her birthday last week" she explained, swallowing hard. Phryne nodded in response.

"Can you tell me her address?" Phryne asked. Charlotte nodded and informed Phryne of the details, which the lady detective committed to memory. "And you last saw her at half-past five yesterday evening, heading towards the spiral staircase at the library?" Phryne asked.

"Yes" Charlotte confirmed. "She needed a copy of _Gray's Anatomy_ " she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And the library closes at six" Phryne stated reflectively. "Do you remember who else was in the library last night?" she asked. Charlotte considered the question for a few moments before responding.

"Miss Carter, the librarian" Charlotte began. "The other librarian leaves at four, so she was the only member of staff" she stated. "There was a group of children – four or five of them, they were about ten or eleven years old" she stated. "All boys and all loud" she added. "I remember Lana rolling her eyes when she found one of them looking at drawings of the female reproductive system in a book in the reference section" she said quietly. Phryne nodded in understanding and suppressed an eye-roll of her very own. "There were two young women in the literature section, I think they were students. They looked about Lana's age" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Was there anyone upstairs?" Phryne asked. Charlotte bit her lip and shrugged.

"I don't know" Charlotte admitted sadly. "I don't usually go into the reference section upstairs" she explained. "Lana said it's usually just academics" she explained.

"And biologically curious schoolboys, apparently" Phryne remarked. Charlotte smiled sadly.

"Yes" she conceded. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"You mentioned that Lana's mother passed away last year" Phryne said gently. "Do did she ever mention her father? Or any other family members?" she asked.

"Her father died during the War" Charlotte said quietly. "She mentioned having an aunt and cousins in Canberra, she wants to visit them before starting university in September" she stated. "But she hasn't mentioned anyone else" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Did she mention any other friends?" Phryne asked.

"She was friendly with the girls she worked with, but she didn't mention anyone else" Charlotte said. "She doesn't go dancing or things like that" she added. "She just likes to read" she explained, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "Like me" she added. Phryne nodded.

"Does Lana have a boyfriend?" Phryne asked directly. Charlotte shook her head.

"No, I don't think so" Charlotte replied. "She never mentioned having one" she reflected. Phryne nodded in understanding. Although Lana and Charlotte were friends, Charlotte was a few years younger, and it was possible that she wouldn't have mentioned a boyfriend to her. But then again, if she did have one, when would she have time to see him, between work and her evenings at the library? "Mrs Robinson" Charlotte said, drawing Phryne from her thoughts and prompting her to look up at her. "Do you think Charlotte's alright?" she asked. Phryne took Charlotte's hand and met her gaze.

"I don't know, darling" Phryne said gently. "But I promise you, I'm going to find out" she stated. Charlotte nodded in response and appeared visibly relieved.

"I want to help you" Charlotte stated. "How can I help you?" she asked keenly. Phryne, who had anticipated this response, inhaled deeply.

"Charlotte, you've been incredibly helpful already" Phryne advised her kindly. "You realised that something wasn't right, you investigated, you found a vital clue and you came to me" she said gently. "And I will be asking for your help during this investigation" she assured her. "But you've done all you can for today – you've done more than anyone could've hoped for" she explained. "I think the best thing you can do for tonight is to go home and rest, and I'll meet you at the library tomorrow morning" she stated. "I'll drive you home and then I'll go there myself today before it closes" she assured her, which relaxed her slightly. Charlotte considered Phryne's suggestion for a few moments.

"Can't I come with you?" Charlotte asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Your mother is expecting you home shortly, and I wouldn't want her to worry" Phryne explained. "You know how frightening it can be when you're expecting someone to be somewhere and they don't turn up" she said gently. "Charlotte, you've been so helpful today, but there's nothing more you can do tonight" she advised kindly. "Let me make some enquiries this evening and we'll meet in the library first thing tomorrow morning" she suggested, watching as Charlotte held her gaze and considered her suggestion closely. "What would Lana tell you to do?" she asked gently.

"Listen to you" Charlotte responded immediately. Phryne smiled.

"She's a smart girl" Phryne commended. Charlotte smiled gently.

"She is" Charlotte confirmed, before meeting Phryne's gaze once more. "Please find her" she asked.

"I'll do everything I can" Phryne assured her. Charlotte nodded slowly in agreement.

"I know" Charlotte responded without hesitation. Phryne smiled gently.

"I just need to go and have a word with Mr Butler, then I'm going to drive you home" Phryne explained, before reaching towards the table and picking up one of her cards. "Take this" she encouraged, handing it to Charlotte. "You can call me at any time" she assured her. "But I will see you at the library tomorrow morning. I promise" she stated. Charlotte accepted the card and nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you" Charlotte said gently. Phryne nodded.

"I'll just be a moment" Phryne assured her, before rising from her seat and walking out of the parlour.

After placing Lana's bracelet safely inside her handbag and advising Mr Butler that she would be driving Charlotte home and then going to the library to pursue a potential enquiry, Phryne headed back through the dining room and towards the parlour. But as soon as she stepped into the hallway, she found the memory of her recent conversation with Jack returning to her, and she stopped. Despite her recent diagnosis and Mac's instructions (which she was adhering to), Jack had not tried to convince her stop working; she hadn't really believed that he would, but she had been concerned that it would be a subject raised by either himself or Mac. But it wasn't, which she considered to be very considerate and very restrained. It couldn't be easy for him, knowing she was investigating; it made him nervous before her pregnancy, she couldn't imagine how he must be feeling now. But on the occasions when the subject was discussed, Jack made his concerns and his desires quite clear.

 _"I think it would be best if you had someone accompany you on your investigations, even if it seems unnecessary."_

And given how supportive and how understanding he had always been, the least she could do was adhere to his wishes. Especially as he was right.

And so, instead of heading directly back into the parlour, Phryne walked towards the telephone and put a call through to Cec and Bert's landlady, where she was passed over to the latter surprisingly quickly. After realising that she had interrupted Bert's dinner and apologising for doing so, Phryne requested that he meet her at the library in Flinders Lane in half an hour.

"The library?" Bert asked, sounding surprised. "Why? You lost yer library card?" he teased. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"No, Bert, I have not" Phryne responded with a sigh. "I am looking for something of considerable more value" she added quietly, before briefly and succinctly explaining the situation to him. "And I would appreciate your assistance" she added modestly. Bert was quiet for a moment.

"Yair, no worries" Bert responded. "I'll see ya soon, Miss" he stated.

"Thank you, Bert" Phryne responded sincerely, as they ended their conversation.

As soon as Phryne hung up the phone she remembered that she needed to ask Bert and Cec for their assistance with the Vernon sisters' house; she'd intended to telephone them earlier that afternoon, before an importune dizzy spell had sent her directly to her bed. She made a mental note to discuss it with Bert later, but for the moment, there were more pressing matters she needed to deal with. As Phryne was about to turn and head back into the parlour, her baby began to stir inside her, having apparently also experienced the rush of adrenaline Phryne often felt at the beginning of a case. Phryne placed her hand instinctively upon her belly, prompting the baby to kick her palm soundly. She smiled gently to herself and rubbed her belly soothingly, before lowering her hand and heading back into the parlour, where Charlotte was sitting, hands clasped in her lap. She rose from her seat as Phryne entered the room.

"Are you ready?" Phryne asked gently. Charlotte nodded and unclasped her hands.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do to help?" Charlotte asked, as she walked towards Phryne, who watched her with a gentle expression.

"No, darling" Phryne responded warmly. "You've done wonderfully" she assured her. "So let me help you and Lana tonight, and we'll meet up again tomorrow morning, alright?" she asked. Charlotte nodded immediately in response, and Phryne glanced down at her watch. It was almost five o'clock. "Come on" she encouraged gently. "Let's get your coat."

After dropping Charlotte off at her home in Smith Street in Collingwood, Phryne drove the fifteen minute journey to the library in Flinders Lane, where she arrived at twenty to six. She pulled up just outside the modest grey stone building and walked quickly onto the pavement, heading towards Bert, who was standing beside the door with his head low. He was discarding his used cigarette as she hurried towards the building.

"Sorry" Phryne said quickly, ignoring her rising feeling of hunger as she headed towards him. "Sticking to the speed limits really is rather trying" she added. Bert looked up at her with a smile.

"No worries, Miss" he said, before placing a fresh cigarette in his mouth and lighting a match. Phryne sighed lightly and blew out the match, which was met by a look of consternation by Bert.

"Not in a library, Bert" Phryne advised. Bert sighed and chewed his cigarette.

"You sound like a bleedin' mother already" Bert remarked. Phryne scoffed and fixed him with a faux reprimanding glare, which turned into a smile when he smirked up at her.

"Shall we?" Phryne asked, gesturing to the front door with her gloved hand. Bert shrugged.

"Might as well" Bert sighed. "Seein' as a fella can't even have a cigarette…" he added.

"Dry your tears and follow me" Phryne said lightly, offering him a teasing smile as she led the way into the library. Bert chuckled in response and swiftly obeyed.

Neither Phryne nor Bert noticed Cesare Cipriano sitting in the taxi cab, watching them from the shadows.

Phryne stepped into the library and looked around the familiar building, which hadn't changed since she was a girl. The reception desk was against the wall to the far right, and was as large and imposing and impossibly clean as ever. The floors were polished marble and the ceilings were high, which made the tall bookshelves which were arranged in rows throughout the room seem tiny by comparison. The walls were decorated with cream wallpaper and prints of various pieces of classical art, which also seemed to be identical to those which had hung there during Phryne's youth. The black spiral staircase leading up to the reference section was to her far left, as were several tables, each large enough to seat four readers. There were doors at the back of the room leading to the bathrooms, and another door which was always locked, and was said to lead to a dungeon beneath the library where all children and adults who either damaged, lost or stole a book would be left to rot. Or, at least, that was what Alistair Everton had told her when she was nine. In reality, it was probably just a cleaning cupboard. Phryne smiled fondly at the memory as she walked into the room, and found her senses flooded with the scents of beeswax polish, paper and musk, which came with every library she had ever visited. Phryne walked slowly across the recently polished floor, her heels clicking and echoing as she led Bert towards the reception desk. With the exception of herself, Bert and the librarian (who looked every bit as matronly and authoritarian as Charlotte had described), there appeared to be only one other person in the library, who was a middle-aged academic in a well-tailored black coat, who was accepting a heavy tome from the librarian.

"Third time lucky, Professor Dulverton" the Librarian commented. The Professor thanked her politely and tipped his hat to her, before turning on the spot and walking briskly towards the front door, almost colliding with Phryne in his haste.

"Oh, I do apologise, please forgive me" Professor Dulverton said, his eyes drifting from Phryne's face to her abdomen, and then back to her eyes once more. "I'm late for dinner with my wife and I fear I was in such a rush I neglected to look where I was going" he explained. Phryne smiled warmly and shook her head.

"It's fine" Phryne responded kindly, as the subject of food played on her mind once more, and her baby continued to kick her rather insistently. "I hope you enjoy your dinner" she said, fighting back a strong pang of jealousy. The Professor gave her a tight smile, apologised once more, and walked briskly (but carefully) out of the building. Phryne sighed lightly and supressed her own thoughts concerning food as she approached the front desk.

"Good evening" Phryne began warmly, meeting the beady eyes of the librarian, who stared at her over the top of her glasses. She was in her late fifties, and had the body shape and facial features of a malnourished sparrow. The green skirt and white blouse she wore accentuated her fragile appearance, which was contradicted completely by her terrifying gaze. For a moment Phryne could've sworn her eyes glowed red; though, on reflection, that could've been the whiskey. Cheap whiskey. She could smell it on her. "My name's Phryne Robinson, and I was wondering if you might be able to assist me" she continued, her voice gentle and polite. The librarian blinked.

"Ethel Carter. Miss" The librarian responded curtly. "I will certainly assist you as best as I can, for the next eighteen minutes" she added. Phryne's gaze did not waver and her smile widened.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, ignoring the coldness of the librarian's tone. "I was wondering if you've seen a friend of mine recently, her name is Lana Carrington" she said, watching the other woman closely as she spoke. She clearly recognised Lana's name. "I was hoping I might find her here" she added, with a feigned sigh of disappointment. "Has she been in today?"

"No" Miss Carter responded, before looking down at the lending book before her and beginning to write, as though she considered the matter settled. Phryne pursed her lips and persisted.

"Was she here yesterday?" Phryne asked, prompting the woman to look up at her. "Do you know where I might be able to find her?"

"Yes and no" Miss Carter responded, sighing with real frustration. "Yes, Miss Carrington was here yesterday. No, I do not know where you might find her" she added, holding Phryne's gaze with a withering look which might've reduced other women to ashes. Phryne simply smiled up at her.

"Do you know what time she left yesterday?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter, seeing that this obstinate young woman would not be easy to get rid of, tensed visibly and pursed her lips.

"No, I do not" Miss Carter confessed. "Her young friend left at about five o'clock, but she stayed" she stated. "She was not here at six when the library closed. Obviously" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Quite" Phryne agreed. "So you didn't see her leave?" she asked.

Miss Carter, clearly frustrated with Phryne's questions, sighed almost audibly. Bert simply stood behind Phryne and enjoyed the show.

"No" Miss Carrington responded, barely moving her mouth as she spoke. "A group of feral youths were running riot and causing quite a commotion, so my attentions were engaged elsewhere" she stated. "Parents tell their children to come here directly after school and wait for them until they finish work, like it's some sort of nursery" she said bitterly. Phryne rose an eyebrow.

"That must be frustrating" Phryne said sympathetically.

"It is" Miss Carter responded evenly. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"What time did the boys leave?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"At quarter past five" she stated confidently. "I walked outside with them and spent ten minutes detailing their crimes to their mothers" she added, in a tone which sounded suspiciously proud. Phryne nodded.

"And how many people were in the library when you returned?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter issued Phryne with another glare.

"I don't know" she responded. Phryne held her gaze for a moment and Miss Carter, fearing further questions and finding herself becoming increasingly thirsty, sighed. "There were one or two academic gentlemen upstairs and Miss Carrington" she reflected. "I believe that was all" she stated. "But those wretched children rather distracted me yesterday afternoon, and there are some tables at the far back of the room concealed behind the bookcases, so I can't be certain precisely who was and was not here. And no, I don't know precisely when they left" she stated. Phryne nodded in response. "Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not at the moment, but thank you for the offer" Phryne responded gently. "I think we'll just take a look around" she said, before turning on the spot and walking across the library. She was called back by Miss Carter before she had even taken three steps.

"Are you a member of this library?" Miss Carter enquired, prompting Phryne to pause, before turning back to face her. "Because if you don't have a card, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"You can't ask me to leave for not having a library card" Phryne responded, her voice confident but polite. "But as it happens" she added, reaching into her handbag and removing a light blue piece of paper with writing in black, bold script, "I do" she added sunnily. "Which means that I am able to peruse this fine establishment for the next…" Phryne paused for a moment and looked down at her watch, "sixteen minutes" she stated, before smiling up at the librarian, who turned a deep shade of scarlet, and walking across the room with Bert, who was biting the inside of his cheek almost painfully to stop himself from laughing.

"How'd you wanna do this, Miss?" Bert asked quietly.

"Could you please search the ground floor, and I'll go upstairs?" Phryne asked. "Come and let me know if you find anything" she advised.

"We'll have to be quick" Bert noted, as they walked together between the stacks, checking to see if anyone else was present. "Otherwise the Wicked Witch o' the West over there's gonna send 'er flying monkeys after us" he remarked lightly. Phryne smiled at the reference and turned towards her.

"Then we'll just have to throw a large bucket of water over her" Phryne responded, earning a low chuckle from Bert. "I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes" she advised, before heading towards the spiral staircase and holding onto the bannister as she slowly ascended, not risking a glance back, lest she catch Miss Carter's gaze and be turned into stone.

Phryne reached the top of the staircase and gazed around the modest area, noticing the four empty tables, the low lights, and the six large bookcases which were holding books to full capacity. She walked slowly around the room, looking across the tables and chairs and the floor, but finding nothing more than a few discarded sheets of paper, a receipt which she suspected had been used as a bookmark, a broken pen nib and an abandoned notebook, which was empty. Phryne then walked slowly towards the bookshelves, heading directly towards the medical section, where Lana had intended to visit yesterday evening, and where Charlotte had found her beloved bracelet. Phryne's eyes drifted across the rows and rows of textbooks, with their leather-bound, cracked and worn spines, lined up proudly beside each other. As she considered the bookshelf closely, her eyes were drawn to one particular tome which, unlike its siblings, had not been neatly replaced, and was hanging very slightly over the edge. Phryne walked towards it and pushed it back into place, her eyes widening slightly as she read the title.

 _Gray's Anatomy_.

Phryne slowly drew her fingers down the spine of the book, and found herself staring at a further curiosity; there were a series of three long lines running vertically down the spine, marring its otherwise pristine green cover. As Phryne ran her fingers down the recent marks – which were fresh – she caught sight of tell-tale pink stains within the marks, and she realised immediately what had made them, which caused her stomach to drop.

Fingernails.

Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled sharply, before removing the book from the shelf and turning around, continuing to survey the shelves closely, searching between the books for any further evidence.

After having scanned all nearby shelves and searched the floor space, she walked past the rows of shelves and towards the only door upstairs, clutching the book beneath her arm as she did so. The door was located at the end of the wall on the far right, and was only visible from behind the bookshelves. Phryne had just stopped before the door and was reaching for the handle when a familiar voice called to her from the top of the stairs.

"Mrs Robinson?" called Miss Carter, who used the tone a parent would use with a misbehaving child. "It is five fifty-eight, so I need to close the library in two minutes."

"Yes, Miss Carter" Phryne called her, the sound of her voice prompting the librarian to seek her out. "Fortunately I only need the one" she explained, as she pushed down on the handle.

"Mrs Robinson" said Miss Carter sternly, having materialised behind her. "That cupboard is out of bounds" she said, using her best headmistress voice. Phryne rose an eyebrow and turned towards her.

"Is it?" Phryne asked, holding her gaze. "And why is that?" she asked. Miss Carter inhaled deeply and released a low breath.

"Because you are not a member of staff" Miss Carter responded tiredly. "It's a storage cupboard and for staff use only."

"You're quite right, Miss Carter, I'm not staff" Phryne agreed, her voice low and humble. "Though I am interested to see what the staff store inside it" she stated, before turning her attentions back towards the door, pushing down the handle and opening it slowly.

Phryne had expected to find many things in the cupboard. Cleaning supplies, stationary, and perhaps even Miss Carter's private supply of cheap gin, of which she felt certain was stashed somewhere within the library.

What she had not expected when she opened the door was for the pale and lifeless body of Lana Carrington to fall at her feet.


	103. Chapter 77 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, and its brevity. It was a long and rather challenging week, and then an incredibly busy weekend. But the third and final part of this chapter will be uploaded by Saturday.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry about the delay, and I'll upload the latest instalment as soon as possible. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

The body landed with a dull thump at Phryne's feet, and the lady detective stared at it in shock for several moments, her eyes widening and her lips parting slightly as her analytical gaze drifted quickly across the evidence before her. The young woman, whose blonde shoulder length hair and light green day dress confirmed her identity as that of the missing woman, nineteen year old Lana Carrington. Her skin was grey and ashen, her eyes wide and bloodshot, and mouth was open in the same expression she'd worn when gasping desperately for her final breath. The victim, who Phryne surmised had been dead for approximately twenty four hours, had a large bruise to the right side of her forehead, and purpling bruising in the shape of fingers about her slender neck, immortalising the hand of her killer upon her bare skin. Phryne swallowed hard, squeezed the book she had forgot she was holding in her left hand, and straightened slightly. She had not been expecting this.

"Oh, dear Lord" breathed Miss Carter the librarian, her voice adopting something close to emotion. "It's Miss Carrington" she said quietly, before reaching instinctively for the crucifix which hung on a silver chain around her neck. Phryne found her own right hand drifting towards the lower side of her belly, which she cradled protectively, as her baby began to move and kick inside her.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her voice low and vacant. "I believe it is" she added quietly.

Phryne's eyes drifted across the body of the young woman, whose light green day dress – which Charlotte had advised her was new – had buttons ripped from the front, fabric torn at the seam, and had risen up over her knees. The state of the dress, combined with the physical injuries sustained by the victim, were incredibly suggestive, and Phryne found herself experiencing a strong wave of nausea, which she forced aside. Instead of succumbing to her emotions and her horror, Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath, before turning towards Miss Carter with a look of assurance which would have reassured battalions of men being sent to the Front.

"Miss Carter, I need you to go downstairs and telephone the Police" Phryne advised, her voice calm and even. "Ask for City South Police Station – Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" she added, her voice becoming more confident with each word she spoke. Phryne looked into the glazed eyes of the woman before her and recognised the look of terror and confusion that those unaccustomed to such sights bore. She couldn't remember when she herself had borne that expression – perhaps she never had. But that didn't mean she didn't sympathise with it, and it certainly didn't mean that she didn't understand. Phryne's expression softened and she took a step closer to the older woman, prompting her to blink herself out of her stupor and look up and meet her gaze. "Miss Carter" Phryne said gently.

Miss Carter met Phryne's gaze and stared at her for a moment, before quickly nodding in agreement and swallowing hard. Phryne watched the librarian's eyes drift back to the body for a moment, before she clutched her crucifix once more, turned on the spot, and walked quickly across the upper level and towards the spiral staircase.

Phryne watched Miss Carter disappear down the staircase, before turning back towards the body of Lana Carrington which lay at her feet. It was only when she looked back down that she noticed that she was cradling her belly protectively, as the baby issued a strong series of kicks against her forearm. She wondered for a moment whether the baby had sensed the shift in her own emotions since discovering Lana's body, or whether it was just hungry. But given the fact that her own desire for food had disappeared the moment the girl's lifeless body fell at her feet, and the fact that her child seemed very perceptive and quick to respond to her own moods and emotions, she found herself leaning towards the former. Phryne splayed her fingers and rubbed her belly in soothing motions, which somehow resulted in the baby kicking more strongly and more frequently against her. Phryne swallowed hard and looked down upon her belly, and found herself considering the contrast between her own strong, active and living child to the poor dead girl at her feet, whose life had been cruelly cut short, and in one of the most violent and terrifying ways imaginable. Phryne felt something ache inside her, and she found herself walking instinctively towards Lana's body, staring at it for a few moments more, before gently easing herself down upon the ground beside her. Phryne lowered herself onto her knees (with more effort than she realised would be required), and adjusted the fabric of her black and white patterned dress as she knelt beside Lana, her hand still cradling her belly protectively, as her coat pooled on the ground around her. She placed the scratched edition of _Gray's Anatomy_ which she was still holding in her left hand upon the ground beside her, as her gaze remained fixed upon the body of the young woman. Phryne's eyes drifted across Lana's body, taking in her torn attire and bruised neck and head, and the frightened look in the young girl's wide eyes. She wanted to close those frightened eyes – desperately – but knew that she must not do so until the Police arrived, as they would need to take pictures of her in situ, just as Phryne found her. The thought caused her stomach to turn.

Phryne stared into the wide, terrified eyes of the Lana Carrington for several moments, before tearing her gaze away and considering the evidence of her body once more. Her clothes were torn, her pale skin purpled with bruising, and her fingernails were chipped and broken and, upon closer inspection, had bloodied skin beneath them. She'd fought back, and hard, too. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes were glazed with fear. She must have fought hard, kicked, scratched and tried to scream – but the hands which had been clamped around her throat prevented anyone from hearing her, and stopped her crying out for help. She remembered what that was like; Renee had taught her all too well. But, unlike Phryne, Lana was unable to fight back, and was not found quickly by her worried friends, who had known of the brutish man she was with. Instead Lana was suffocated, upstairs and alone, beneath the body of the monster. Phryne swallowed thickly and reached for Lana's hand. It was cold and stiff.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner" Phryne said quietly, forcing herself to stare into the young woman's eyes as she offered her whispered apology. "I came as quickly as I could" she assured her, the words sounding ridiculous spoken out loud. Phryne stared at the body before her, which was cold and dead and still, and without colour or voice or life. Which was completely contrary to the sensations she was experiencing within her own body, as her baby seemed to be striving to get her attention. Phryne's right arm was still wrapped protectively across her belly, and she was counting the kicks against the inside of her forearm as her eyes drifted over Lana's pale body and torn clothing, when she heard the sound of fast and familiar footsteps racing up the stairs.

"Miss Fisher?" called the voice of Bert, drawing her immediately from her thoughts. "You alright?" he asked, as he spotted her on the floor beside Lana and hastened towards her. Phryne swallowed hard and turned to face him, looking up at him and meeting his gaze. Bert, a man who had survived battle and seen the deaths of many young men, could still be shocked by death, especially under these circumstances, and he paled visibly at the sight before him. Phryne saw his expression tense and his body stiffen as he approached cautiously, his eyes drifting slowly across the poor girl's face, his eyes adopting a sombre look which matched his expression. He then met Phryne's gaze and swallowed hard. "Is this the girl?" he asked, his voice low and respectful. Phryne nodded slowly to confirm.

"Yes, Bert" Phryne replied quietly. "This is Lana Carrington" she stated, before turning slowly around to face the body once more. "Or rather, it was" she added sombrely. Bert removed his hat and nodded, before taking another step towards Phryne, and offering her his hand in order to assist her to her feet. Phryne stared at it for a few moments before looking up at him and meeting his gaze.

"Miss" Bert invited, his eyes meeting hers with a look of understanding. They both knew what it was like to come face to face with casualties, of the lives they could not save. And that's why not only did Bert foresee her next words, but he understood them.

"I'm fine, Bert, but thank you" Phryne said, her voice gentle and kind. Bert watched as she turned back slowly to face Lana. "I'd like to stay here" she explained. Bert nodded in response.

"That librarian's puttin' a call through to the inspector" Bert advised, prompting Phryne to nod in understanding. "I reckon she'll be three sheets to the wind by the time he arrives" he confided.

"I can't say I blame her" Phryne said sympathetically. "Not everyone is as used to death as you and I, Bert" she said sombrely. "Certainly not like this" she added quietly. Bert nodded in agreement, and watched as Phryne looked up at him. "She was only nineteen" she added, before swallowing hard. The poor girl wasn't much older than Jane. And she was the same age she was when she'd been in Paris with Rene. As much as she tried to escape it, to keep those thoughts at bay, thoughts and feelings and memories she had tried so hard to keep firmly fixed in her past, they always found a way of coming back to her. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath, before drawing her arm tighter around her belly, and continuing to count the kicks.

Bert watched as Phryne stiffened slightly, tensing visibly before him. His eyes drifted towards her rounded belly, and he noticed her cradling it protectively with her arm, her fingers splayed out over her stomach. For a moment he was concerned that she was in pain, but the expression upon her face and the way she was caressing her belly soon convinced him otherwise. Bert found the protective, loving gesture stirring something inside him, and he swallowed hard, before kneeling down instinctively beside her, prompting her to look up at him with a slightly confused expression.

"We'll find out who did it, Miss" Bert assured her confidently. "We always do" he stated. Phryne smiled gently and nodded, before returning her attentions to the body of Lana Carrington, whose wide, frightened eyes she knew would haunt her in her dreams.

Phryne and Bert remained together beside the body for just over a minute, as Phryne continued to study Lana's face, damaged clothing and suggestive injuries. After she had made a mental note of all the salient points, she swallowed hard and forced her emotions aside, before inhaling deeply and turning towards Bert.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Miss Carter?" Phryne asked gently, prompting Bert to look towards her immediately.

"You think she did this?" Bert asked doubtfully.

"No" Phryne returned immediately. "But I think she might be able to help us find out who did" she added, her eyes holding Bert's gaze. "And it'll be rather difficult to get any important information out of her if she's heavily imbibed" she explained. Bert nodded in understanding. "Besides" she added, "someone needs to make sure no one else enters the building until the Police arrive" she stated. Bert considered Phryne's suggestion for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"You gonna be alright up 'ere, Miss?" Bert asked gently. Phryne's expression softened.

"Perfectly" Phryne assured him, her voice kind and warm. "Thank you" she added.

Bert held Phryne's gaze, and for a few moments she thought that he was going to refuse to leave her until the Police arrived. She had formulated three counter arguments by the time Bert eventually nodded and nose to his feet, and she listened carefully as his footsteps disappeared towards the staircase. When she heard him descending, she looked back up at Lana's face. Phryne studied the girl for a few moments, before swallowing her grief and forcing her emotions aside, and rising to her knees. She might not have been able to help her when she was alive, but she was determined to get justice for her now. And so the lady detective leaned forward, removing her hand from her belly and edging closer to the body, before beginning her examination of the victim's pockets.

Phryne searched the victim's pockets in her usual quick and expert manner, and found nothing but some loose change, a broken button and a return tram ticket. She then returned her attentions to the body itself, which she carefully examined, making note of the clothes she was wearing and the images she sustained, before turning her attentions to the cupboard in which it had been discovered. As she suspected, the cupboard contained stationary, ink wells, a supply of damaged books and some cleaning supplies. It also contained a white coat and light brown satchel which she suspected belonged to the victim, and a brief examination of the same confirmed the fact. The bag contained a purse with some tram and bus tickets and a small quantity of cash, an empty container which now held only breadcrumbs, some fruit, a half-full thermos, three books, some stationary, a small tube of lipstick and some books.

Ten minutes later there was a loud, familiar knock which drew Phryne from her actions, prompting her to stand next to Lana's body, and carry the evidence she had discovered to a nearby table, where she laid it down. She placed the scratched edition of _Gray's Anatomy_ on the desk, before reaching into her bag and picking up the silver charm bracelet, which she laid down beside it.

On the ground floor of the library Bert, who had been standing sentry at the front door, recognised the policeman's knock instantly, prompting him to open the door and stand aside just as Jack Robinson stepped into the building, followed by three constables.

"Inspector" Bert said, holding Jack's gaze and nodding, and making a particular effort to ignore the three constables behind him.

"Albert" Jack returned, his eyes drifting across the room. "Where's Phryne?" he asked, despite feeling quite confident he already knew the answer.

"Upstairs with the body" Bert explained. Jack nodded in understanding as his gaze drifted towards the spiral staircase. Of course she was.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely. "I'd be grateful if you'd please remain by the front door to prevent anyone else from entering" he advised. "We can't lock the door yet as the ambulance is on its way to collect Miss Carrington's body" he explained. Bert nodded in understanding.

"No worries" Bert responded. Jack nodded, and then turned towards his constables.

"Ratcliffe, I'd like you to interview the librarian, Miss Carter" Jack advised, prompting one of the constables to disappear across the room and towards the woman in question, who had been taking measures of whiskey in a way which was far less subtle than she realised. "McKenzie and Castleton, search the ground floor" he directed, prompting both officers to nod and disperse. Jack then turned back towards Bert and they exchanged a look of understanding, before he turned his attentions towards the spiral staircase.

As Jack walked towards the spiral staircase, he found himself remembering the young constable who had approached him barely a moment after he'd arrived at the station following his meeting with Tessa. Willoughby, an eager young cadet, had taken the call from the librarian and been advised of the murder, as well as the fact that it was Phryne who had discovered the body. The moment he had been advised of the news, he felt his stomach tighten almost painfully, and a strong wave of fear overwhelmed him, gripping his heart like a vice. He found himself thinking instantly of Phryne, of her rounded belly, the way she'd cradle it protectively in her sleep, and the strong kicks of their unborn child against his palm. He also remembered seeing her in the hospital bed when she'd started bleeding in the earlier stages of her pregnancy, the nightmares she'd been experiencing, and her fainting fit in the parlour just a few days before. Although Dr MacMillan had diagnosed her quickly, prescribed her with medication and given her instructions which would keep the symptoms at bay, he was still very worried about her. And despite the fact that they had both agreed she was still able to work at this time, the thought of her being at a murder scene made him feel deeply concerned. These thoughts had prompted Jack to direct one of his officers to telephone the Commissioner to rearrange their meeting, before ordering the three nearest men to accompany him to the library. And it was these thoughts which were troubling him once more as he ascended the spiral staircase.

When Jack reached the top of the staircase his heart began to beat faster, which he felt certain must be a physical impossibility. He had felt it drumming almost painfully against his chest on the painfully long (though realistically brief) drive from the station to the library. But once he stepped onto the first floor and saw Phryne emerge from behind a bookcase, looking up at him with a soft expression, he felt himself relax almost completely. He walked quickly towards her, his eyes drifting from her black beret across her face and down her body, before meeting her gaze once more. Jack reached for her instinctively, his right hand drifting beneath her coat and finding her waist, drawing her towards him until he could feel her rounded belly pressed against his abdomen. Phryne moved towards him immediately and without resistance, and watched as his gaze drifted down and rested upon her rounded belly, which was shrouded in the black and white patterned material of her day dress. She was wearing a calf-length black coat which concealed some of her belly, but the advanced stage of her pregnancy and her growing tummy meant that it was becoming increasingly difficult to conceal. And the sight of it caused Jack's heart to race, as it always did. But this time, his stomach clenched with fear and concern, and he found himself fighting a strong impulse to suggest he drive her home. A suggestion which, he knew for certain, she would decline. Jack's concern and his internal dilemma must have been revealed in his expression, as Phryne was staring at him with a look of confusion and concern.

"Jack?" Phryne asked uncertainly, as her eyes darted curiously across his face. Jack promptly blinked himself out of his stupor and swallowed hard.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, his voice low and husky. Phryne blinked.

"Of course" she responded softly, confusion present in her tone. She looked up at him and met his gaze, and found herself staring into his worried eyes. She placed her hands upon his arm and waist. "I'm fine" she repeated, her voice calm and soothing. Jack considered her for several moments, before nodding slowly in agreement. Phryne watched as Jack's face adopted a nervous and embarrassed expression which she had not witnessed in some time, and she found her confusion increasing. He cleared his throat quietly which drew her immediately from her thoughts.

"Where's Miss Carrington's body?" Jack asked gently. Phryne stared at him for a moment and blinked, as her mind took a couple of moments to process his words, given the sudden change in subject.

"I'll show you" Phryne responded, her voice soft and patient, as she turned on the spot.

Phryne turned around slowly, prompting Jack's hand to drift from her waist to across her belly, feeling the strong, taut skin which was beneath the fabric. When Phryne walked forward to lead him towards the body, his hand was bereft of her, and he missed the contact instantly. Jack clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, as he attempted to suppress his prominent concerns and strong desire to take Phryne home. He'd assured her of his support if she wished to continue working, and he had meant it. She'd even acceded to his request not to investigate any matter by herself, hence the presence of the red ragger downstairs. But despite this – despite all of this – he could not allay his deep, overwhelming and all-consuming feelings of fear and concern for her and the baby; fears which he had experienced on several occasions throughout her pregnancy, particularly when she had been taken ill or was investigating. But never quite as strong and as overwhelming as this. When his hands had been upon her moments before, he had not wanted to let her go. And he hated himself for it.

Jack was so engaged in his attempts to suppress his thoughts and concerns that he was almost startled when Phryne's voice penetrated them, prompting him to look up at her immediately just as she turned towards him.

"Her name is Lana Carrington" Phryne explained, as she stood beside the young woman's body. "She was nineteen years old" she added. Jack swallowed hard and nodded in acknowledgment, as he took several steps forward and stood beside Phryne.

Jack's eyes drifted down from her face towards the body of the very young lady upon the ground, whose skin was deathly pale, her expression frozen in fear, and her body marred by purpling bruising in the shape of fingers around her slender neck. Jack's eyes drifted up and down the body as he approached it, taking in the signs of the woman's torn attire, the risen dress, and the injuries she had sustained. He'd seen many women like this over the years, and each new case caused something inside him to shatter, and he found himself clenching his jaw in order to suppress his anger.

"How did you come to be instructed on this case?" Jack asked curiously as he met Phryne's gaze. The question had occurred to him moments after he had received news of the murder, but he had pushed it aside his concern for Phryne's wellbeing and his discomfort at her presence at a murder scene overwhelmed him.

"About an hour ago a young lady, Charlotte Smith, who was friends with Lana asked for my help investigating her disappearance" Phryne responded gently. "I came to the library because she was last seen her by Charlotte shortly after five o'clock yesterday evening" she explained, before turning towards the body once more. "I never imagined this was what I'd find when I got here" she admitted.

Jack noticed the sudden emotion which was present in Phryne's voice, and found himself reaching for her instinctively, placing his hand comfortingly on her lower back as he stepped closer to her.

"It never is" Jack sympathised, as he rubbed her back soothingly. "But we'll find out what happened, Phryne" he assured her confidently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. "What do we know so far?"

Phryne spent the next couple of minutes informing Jack of her own progress during the investigation. She provided details of Charlotte's arrival at her home and the account she gave, as well as Phryne's subsequent visit to the library. She then led him towards the table where she had laid out her findings so far, which included Lana's coat, bag, the book bearing scratch marks from the victim's hand, and the bracelet which Charlotte had found amongst the stacks, and had entrusted to Phryne. The sight of the bracelet took Phryne back to her parlour an hour before, where the young woman had desperately asked for her help, and entreated her to find her friend. This was not the outcome Phryne had foreseen; although she had been deeply concerned about the young woman, who had departed so suddenly from her strict routine, she had not expected to find her dead. She had considered that she might have been taken ill or called into work and unable to contact her friend, but not this.

 _How on earth am I going to tell Charlotte?_ She thought, as her heart sank even further.

Phryne was drawn from her thoughts and internal dilemma by Jack who, having finished examining the evidence she had laid out upon the table, walked past her and returned to Lana's body, kneeling down beside it and beginning his own examination.

"The cause of death does seem rather obvious" Phryne stated, prompting Jack to turn his head back to face her. "Though you and I both know better than to assume" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"The bruising to her neck is consistent with manual strangulation" Jack said quietly. "Her bloodshot eyes and expression does indicate that she died by such a method" he reasoned, before tilting his head to the slight and examining her forehead. "But this bruise to her head is very nasty" he said, as he gently stroked some hair away from her face to examine the wound closer. "Perhaps she hit her head during the struggle" he suggested.

"Or maybe her attacker slammed her head against a wall or desk in order to subdue her" Phryne countered, her voice low and quiet. "There's blood and skin beneath her fingernails" she advised, prompting Jack to lift the girl's right hand and examine her fingers. "She was strong, she fought back" she explained. "So it's possible that her attacker panicked or lost his temper and slammed her head against the nearest surface" she stated. Jack carefully lowered the young woman's hand and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Jack conceded. "It must have happened very quickly" he reasoned, as he rose to his feet and turned to face Phryne. "If no one else heard anything" he added. Phryne nodded.

"Charlotte left the library shortly after five o'clock" Phryne advised. "There were some disruptive youths who Miss Carter escorted outside and berated in front of their mothers about ten minutes later" she stated, "so it's possible that Miss Carrington was and the murderer were the only people left in the library at that time" she added. "This section of the library features mainly reference books and academic texts, so the majority of visitors probably don't come up here" she reasoned. "The victim only did after Charlotte had left" she stated. "In any case, it's possible that she wasn't able to scream if the killer's hands were around her throat" she reasoned. "Though the sound of her hitting her head must've made a noise" she suggested. Jack nodded in agreement.

"You said you found the book out of place on one of the shelves?" Jack asked. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" she confirmed. "It had scratch marks down the spine which, combined with its position when I found it, suggests she was in the process of removing it from the shelf when she was attacked" she explained. "The shelf is just over there" she explained, gesturing to a bookcase barely six feet away from the cupboard door.

"So the killer grabs Miss Carrington by the bookcase" Jack began, as his eyes drifted from the case towards the cupboard. "There's a struggle, in which he hits her head with or against something as he attempts to subdue her" he continued, before looking down upon her body. "There is some bruising to the top of her thighs suggesting a weight pressed down upon her" he advised Phryne, who swallowed hard and nodded.

"So he threw her onto the ground and strangled her" Phryne said quietly, her eyes fixed upon the body. "The torn material of her gown and ripped buttons suggest that the attack was sexual" she added, attempting to swallow the rising feeling of nausea and disgust she was currently experiencing. "But as her underwear are intact, and given the narrow window of opportunity, it's unlikely that he got a chance to finish what he had intended" she stated.

"A small mercy" Jack said quietly. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Given the location of the attack, and the fact that one cannot anticipate who will be entering and departing the library at any given time, it's likely that this attack was not premeditated."

"No" Phryne agreed. "Perhaps she argued with the killer, and he lost his temper and attacked her" she suggested. "Though given the description of Miss Carrington's character from Charlotte, I don't believe that the victim was an argumentative person" she stated.

"A person doesn't need to be argumentative to become involved in an argument" Jack reasoned. He'd investigated many cases involving innocent bystanders and mistreated women and children over the years, and had quickly learned this fact during his cadetship. Phryne, from personal experience and her own investigations, knew it too, and nodded in understanding.

"No, they don't" Phryne agreed, as Jack turned slowly towards her. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

"We'll find out what happened to her, Phryne" Jack assured her. "I promise." Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in understanding.

"I know" Phryne responded, her voice low and gentle. She held Jack's gaze for a few moments before deciding to explain. She'd seen how worried he'd looked when he first arrived, and felt how tightly he'd held onto her. "I didn't come here believing I was investigating a murder, Jack" she began. Jack looked confused for a moment and quickly began to speak.

"Phryne, you don't have to explain" Jack assured her. "We agreed you are perfectly capable of investigating and I have no intentions of trying to stop you" he stated with conviction. Phryne held his gaze and nodded.

"I did telephone Bert and ask him to accompany me" Phryne added gently, in a further attempt to reassure him. "I am taking precautions and I won't investigate anything alone. Certainly not a murder" she said gently. "Besides" she added, her expression and her voice softening as she spoke. "Breaking in through windows and climbing buildings is something that my present condition renders almost impossible" she said lightly, placing her hand on her belly as she spoke. Jack relaxed slightly and he offered her a small smile.

"'Almost' impossible?" he queried, raising an eyebrow as he placed particular emphasis on the first word. Phryne smiled gently in response and rolled her eyes.

"Well, highly impractical, then" Phryne conceded. Jack smiled gently and nodded in agreement, which reassured Phryne considerably. "I meant what I said before" she assured him, her voice adopting a sombre and sincere tone which prompted Jack to meet her gaze immediately. "I am going to be careful, and I'm not going to do anything that could endanger our baby" she stated confidently.

"I know" Jack responded quickly. His concern increased considerably as he began to fear that she might mistake his concern for her for mistrust. "I don't doubt that, Phryne, or you" he stated confidently. "I meant everything I said too" he assured her, his voice low and sincere. Phryne held his gaze and waited patiently for him to continue. "When I got the message that you were here and there'd been a murder, I-" Jack broke off for a moment as he struggled to formulate his thoughts into words; he didn't want Phryne to think he hadn't been sincere in his assurances to her, because he had been – he was. "I was worried about you" he admitted quietly. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding and reached for his hand.

"That's understandable" she responded gently. "But I'm fine" she reminded him, offering him a gentle smile as she squeezed his hand. "And so is your child" she added, as she drew his hand towards her belly and placed it over her the material of her dress, placing it precisely over the spot where the baby was currently kicking. She felt Jack splay his fingers across her belly as the baby issued a series of strong kicks to the centre of his palm. Phryne met Jack's gaze and watched as he smiled, and seemed to relax almost visibly. "The baby started kicking almost as soon as I got here" she explained. "I think we might have another detective on our hands" she said gently. Jack looked up and met her gaze.

"Lord help us" Jack said lightly. Phryne smiled and placed her hand tenderly over his, her expression softening as she did so.

"The baby started kicking faster and more strongly as soon as it heard your voice" Phryne said gently. Jack looked up at her immediately, his eyes asking her a question which her lips would not. She nodded slowly in response. "It always does" she added warmly. Phryne watched as Jack stared at her for a moment, before lowering his gaze towards her belly, where the baby was currently kicking her soundly. He found himself feeling flooded with excitement and warmth.

Jack looked back up at Phryne and was about to respond, when the sound of heavy footsteps upon the spiral staircase, prompting both Phryne and Jack to remove their hands from themselves and each other and walk towards the approaching sound.

When Phryne and Jack emerged from behind the bookshelves they found themselves facing one of Jack's constables and two men in ambulance uniforms, who had come bearing a stretcher and a white sheet. Phryne exhaled deeply and swallowed hard. The officer paused immediately and looked from Phryne to Jack.

"Sir" greeted the officer, who waited for Jack to nod in response, before leading the ambulance men towards the area where Jack had gestured to.

"Constable" called Jack, prompting the young officer to turn back towards him as the ambulance men continued onwards. "I'd like you to bag the evidence on the table to the left of Miss Carrington's body, and bring it all to the station" he advised. The young constable nodded immediately in assent.

"Yes, Sir" the Constable responded, before disappearing behind the bookshelves with the ambulance men. Phryne turned slowly towards Jack just as he began to speak to one of the men.

"Who will be conducting the autopsy?" Jack enquired, prompting one of the man to turn towards him.

"Dr Johnson, Inspector" the ambulance man responded. Jack heard Phryne's muffled huff of annoyance. "At eight o'clock tomorrow morning" he added. Jack nodded in understanding and thanked the man, before turning his attentions back towards Phryne.

"Why don't we go downstairs and speak to Miss Carter?" Jack suggested tentatively, as Phryne met his gaze and considered his question. Although her initial thought was to stay upstairs, she quickly realised that she could not assist Lana from her current position, she needed to be within the heart of the investigation. And so she nodded in response, offered Jack a small, reassuring smile, and walked ahead of him down the spiral staircase.

When Phryne and Jack arrived at the bottom of the staircase they were approached by Bert, who walked up to Phryne and met her gaze.

"Them police officers are lookin' round the place and keepin' watch over the Wicked Witch o' the West, and the front door" Bert advised Phryne. "D'ya want me to go take a look 'round outside and ask some questions?" he suggested. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Yes please, Bert" Phryne responded. "If you could make enquiries at any public houses or other places which would've been open last night after five o'clock, that would be very helpful" she advised. "The victim died sometime between Charlotte leaving just after five o'clock, and the library closing at six" she explained. "Though I'd wager it was closer to five" she stated. Bert nodded in agreement.

"I'll let ya know if I find anythin'" Bert replied.

"Thank you, Bert" Phryne responded sincerely, before she and Jack exchanged goodbyes with the cabbie, who walked out of the front door and into the street. Jack waited until Bert was out of sight before asking his question.

"Wicked Witch of the West?" Jack queried, prompting Phryne to smile softly and suppress a laugh as she looked up at him.

"It's Bert's nickname for Miss Carter" Phryne advised quietly.

"Ah" Jack breathed, nodding once as he spoke. "Why? Does she possess a fleet of flying monkeys?"

"Quite possibly" Phryne reasoned. "But I think the moniker was due to the reception we got when we arrived" she explained. Jack met her gaze.

"Luke warm?" he asked.

"Ice cold" Phryne corrected. "In fact, I'm almost concerned to look her in the eye, lest I turn to stone."

"Or a pillar of salt like Lot's wife" Jack added quietly.

"If I were at all religious that would indeed be one of my fears" Phryne responded. "Amongst other things."

"I can only imagine" Jack said lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne who, he was relieved to find, was already beginning to look and sound much more like her usual self. "Shall we?"

"Indeed" Phryne agreed, before leading Jack across the library and towards the front desk, where a glassy-eyed Miss Carter was being interviewed by a patient young constable, who was watching her with suspicion.

"Miss Carter, if you could just-" the constable began, his voice low and patient.

"I have told you everything I know, comfortable" Miss Carter began, the words slightly slurred. "Constable" she hastily corrected. Phryne stared at the woman with interest and confusion for a couple of moments. Bert was right. She had been on the grog. The smell of cheap gin was so strong that Phryne feared that she herself would soon become drunk.

"Miss Carter" Jack said, his voice low and authoritative, and prompting his young (and evidently relieved) young constable to step aside. "I'm Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, City South Police Station" he stated. "I understand you've already met my wife" he added. The beady-eyed bird-like librarian turned her attentions towards Phryne, her glazed gaze drifting down to her belly, which she addressed as she spoke.

"Yes, indeed" she sighed in response. "Asked lots of questions" she commented, her tone conveying her displeasure at the fact.

"When a young woman disappears, lots of questions do need to be asked, Miss Carter" Jack responded evenly, prompting her to look back up at him. She blinked tiredly and sighed.

"And given that the poor girl was murdered, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask even more questions" Phryne added, before walking around the desk and towards the drawers at the front. Miss Carter bridled and went to walk after her, but was stopped by the constable, who blocked her path. Jack, the constable and an increasingly agitated Miss Carter watched in silence as Phryne lifted a half-empty bottle of cheap gin from the top drawer.

"That drawer was locked" Miss Carter slurred.

"Yes, it was" Phryne agreed, as she lifted her lock pick into sight. Miss Carter's glazed eyes widened.

"You can't do that!" she protested. Phryne stared at her, her own gaze unwavering.

"Would you rather I'd forced the drawer?" Phryne asked, as she placed the bottle down onto the counter. "Is this yours?" she asked. Miss Carter lowered her eyes from Phryne's.

"No" Miss Carter lied. Phryne blinked.

"And this isn't either, I suppose?" Phryne asked, as she lifted a teacup out of the drawer, which contained the clear, foul-smelling liquid. Phryne's eyes watered at the scent of the cheap liquor, which she felt reasonably confident would be able to strip paint.

"No" Miss Carter responded. Phryne looked at her with a doubtful expression.

"And yet the lipstick around the edge of the cup matches your own shade perfectly" Phryne observed. "Given the other librarian left at four o'clock, and you seem particularly attached to this drawer, you would've almost certainly found the cup and disposed of the contents if it was hers" she added. Miss Carter scoffed in response and crossed her arms defensively. Phryne's expression softened. "Miss Carter, neither the inspector nor myself are interested in your drinking habits" Phryne stated, as she pushed the tea cup further away from herself, in a vain hope that it would stop her from being able to taste the vapours of the alcohol in the air. "We just want to know the truth about what happened yesterday" she explained. Miss Carter stared at Phryne and then at Jack for a few moments, before returning her attentions to the lady detective.

"I only had a measure of it after your man asked me to telephone the police" Miss Carter slurred. "About the murder" she added quietly. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"It must have been a terrible shock for you" Phryne sympathised. Miss Carter nodded in agreement. "You told me earlier that the last time you saw Miss Carrington was shortly after five o'clock yesterday evening?" she prompted. Miss Carter nodded again.

"I just told the constable that" Miss Carter responded, her voice adopting the same icy and even tone it had borne when Phryne had spoken to her earlier that day. Phryne ignored it.

"And she was heading upstairs?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter nodded.

"Was anyone else upstairs?" Jack asked. Miss Carter blinked tiredly and looked up at him.

"I don't know" she admitted quietly, sighing as she spoke. "I didn't go up there yesterday, and I was distracted by those wretched young boys" she hissed, her eyes narrowing at the memory of them. "I walked them out when their mothers arrived at quarter past five, and I told them _exactly_ what they'd been up to" she added viciously.

 _I bet you did_ , Phryne thought.

"I'd like their names, please, Miss Carter" Jack said, removing his notebook and fountain pen from his breast pocket.

Miss Carter, despite her tipsiness, was able to recall the names immediately, and after a brief consultation with her lending book she also supplied Jack with their addresses, which he made a note of.

"Was there anyone else in the library when you left the library to talk to the boys' mothers?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter thought for a moment.

"Yes, there were two young ladies" Miss Carter responded, her eyes widening at the remembrance. "About the same age as Miss Carrington, possibly a little older" she stated. "Agnes Dyer and Anne Parsons" she added. "They're students, studying literature at the university" she advised, stumbling a little over the word 'university'. "They came out of the bathroom together just after I came back inside" she reflected. "They had some books on a nearby table and they signed them out" she stated.

"What time was that?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter reached for her ledger once more.

"At five-thirty precisely" she responded proudly. Phryne met her gaze.

"So you were outside for almost fifteen minutes?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter tensed visibly and nodded.

"Yes" she responded. Phryne stared at her.

"Telling those young boys' mothers of their crimes?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter nodded.

"Yes" she replied, meeting her gaze as she spoke. Phryne didn't believe her, but nodded affably in response.

"And how did the young ladies seem to you?" Phryne asked.

"Fine" Miss Carter responded dismissively. "Agnes was complaining that she might miss her tram and Anne was trying to calm her" she stated. "They said something about going to the pictures with their young men that evening" she added. Jack made a note of her comments.

"Do you have their addresses, Miss Carter?" Jack asked. Miss Carter nodded, consulted her trusty ledger once more, and provided him with the information.

"So, apart from Miss Carrington and the two young ladies, was anyone else in the library when you went outside to deal with those boys?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter considered the questions for a few moments.

"I don't believe so" she responded slowly. "People were coming and going all day, so I couldn't say for certain" she admitted quietly. "Some of the tables are concealed by the bookcases, and I didn't go upstairs until six o'clock yesterday, to ensure no one was there before I closed the library" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"So someone could have been upstairs with Miss Carrington, or someone who as downstairs could've gone up whilst you were outside?" Phryne reasoned. Miss Carter nodded slowly in agreement.

"And is the front door the only entrance?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Miss Carter responded.

"And did you see anyone enter or exit when you were dealing with the boys?" Jack asked. Miss Carter swallowed hard and sighed.

"I wasn't facing the direction of the door" she admitted. "I couldn't tell you either way" she responded. Jack nodded in understanding.

"So you returned to the library at half-past five" Phryne repeated, prompting the older woman to turn towards her once more. "Did you see anyone else enter or leave the library between then and six o'clock?" she asked. Miss Carter considered the question.

"A young woman brought in her two children, a boy and a girl, aged about four and six" Miss Carter reflected. "Now _they_ knew how to behave in a public library" she commended. "They came in at about quarter to six and left five minutes later. They took out five books" she advised. Jack nodded in understanding, requested the mother's name and address, and was promptly provided with the same.

"Anyone else?" asked Phryne.

"Two elderly ladies came in and browsed for a couple of minutes, but I think that was just so they could keep warm whilst waiting for their tram" Miss Carter advised. "That was shortly after the lady left with her children, and they were only here for a few minutes. They didn't go upstairs" she stated with conviction. "And that's it" she stated. Phryne nodded in response.

"You said that you went upstairs to check no one was there shortly before you closed the library at six o'clock yesterday evening?" Jack asked. Miss Carter nodded in agreement.

"That's right, inspector" Miss Carter responded.

"So you didn't notice anything out of place?" Jack asked. "Anything unusual?" he continued. Miss Carter considered the question for a moment.

"No" Miss Carter replied. "Everything seemed to be as it should be" she stated.

"And you didn't go into the cupboard?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter blanched before looking up and meeting her gaze.

"No" Miss Carter replied. Phryne nodded in understanding. "No, I had no reason to" she explained. "It's mainly used to store stationary and cleaning equipment, neither of which I had any need for yesterday" she advised. Phryne nodded.

"Is the cupboard always unlocked?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Miss Carter replied. "There's no reason to lock it" she mumbled. Jack nodded in response.

"What did you think about Lana Carrington?" Phryne asked, prompting Miss Carter to look up at her.

"Miss Carrington was a very decent young lady" Miss Carter responded confidently. "She was polite, courteous and very kind, especially to Charlotte Smith" she stated. "She always brought her books back on time, was very quiet, respectful and appropriately dressed – unlike many young women nowadays-"

"Did she come here often?" Phryne interrupted, finding herself both unable and unwilling to listen to any more of Miss Carter's venom. Miss Carter looked up at gave her something which might have been a glare, but it was dulled by the haze of alcohol, and was therefore considerably less effective. Unlike Phryne's own stare, of course, which was, as ever, confident and unwavering.

"Yes, she did" Miss Carter replied. "She spent every Sunday and Tuesday here with Charlotte Smith" she advised, "and she came here after work most evenings, always staying until I closed" she stated. "She helped me to tidy up some evenings" she reflected, her glazed eyes adopting a sad expression. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Apart from Charlotte, was there anyone else Miss Carrington spoke to?" Jack asked. "Or did you notice anyone paying any particular attention to her?"

"No" Miss Carter responded confidently. "People come here to read and to learn, Inspector, not to socialise" she advised him, using the same tone a parent would use to remonstrate a child who had said or done something rather ridiculous. "Miss Carrington kept herself to herself, though she did spend considerable time with Charlotte" she stated. "But they both spoke quietly and discussed their work, it wasn't social" she said, pronouncing the word as though it were unseemly. "Miss Carrington was always polite, as I said, so she'd certainly greet other people in the library, but she wouldn't actively seek out conversation with them" she stated. "She was rather a shy girl" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding whilst Jack made notes.

"And you say that Miss Carrington often spent time upstairs?" Phryne prompted. "After Charlotte left?"

"Yes" Miss Carter responded. "She took out books on physiognomy, physiology and anatomy. I believe she once mentioned she was going to study to become a doctor" she stated. "Those books, as well as all other reference and academic texts, are kept upstairs" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Do you remember the names of the people who went upstairs yesterday?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter met her gaze and nodded.

"Yes, I do" she responded simply. Phryne stared at her.

"Would you be so kind as to provide us with them, Miss Carter?" asked Jack. Miss Carter sighed lightly and nodded.

"Of course, Inspector" Miss Carter returned, before consulting her ledger once more. "As I explained previously, the people who go upstairs are usually students or academics" she stated. "Though a few curious members of the public do sometimes venture up there" she reflected.

"The staircase must be quite tempting for children, too" Phryne reflected. Miss Carter bridled once more.

"Yes" she responded lowly. Phryne watched her closely. She clearly did not like children. "There were several students who went upstairs yesterday, I'll make a list of their names and contact details" she stated, anticipating Jack's next request. "Ah, yes, and the professors" she added fondly.

"Professors?" Phryne asked.

"You met one of them this evening. Professor Dulverton" Miss Carter advised Phryne, speaking the man's name like one would an old friend. "He is a lecturer of History at the university" she advised. "He and Professors Stanton and Matthews were present yesterday afternoon" she advised. Phryne nodded in response.

"Do you know when they arrived and left?" she asked. Miss Carter considered the question.

"They arrived together at lunch time" Miss Carter reflected. "But I can't say for certain when they left" she added soon after. "They usually spend a few hours here after morning lectures on Tuesday and Fridays" she advised. "I'll get you their names and addresses" she added, before consulting her ledger and reading the details out. Jack made a note of the details and thanked her.

"Miss Carter, I'd like to borrow your ledger, just for a couple of days" Jack advised, watching as the librarian clutched the book to her chest as though it were her only child. "Just to see who comes and goes regularly, so we can find out if anyone knew Miss Carrington" he stated. Miss Carter looked as though she was about to protest, but Jack's expression and his tone made it quite clear that he was issuing a directive, not a request. And so she sighed lightly, closed the leather-bound ledger, and handed it over. "Thank you" Jack responded, before tucking it under his arm.

"Is there anything else you need?" Miss Carter asked quietly, her voice barely containing her annoyance at being bereft of her ledger.

"The name of the other librarian who works here" Jack advised.

"Kate Evans" Miss Carter responded promptly. "Miss" she added, before quickly providing Jack with the lady's correspondence address.

"Thank you, Miss Carter" Jack responded, as he closed his notebook and placed it inside his breast pocket along with his fountain pen. "I'd be grateful if you would provide any further information you believe may be of assistance to us to my constable. Anything concerning Miss Carrington's character, associates, and any suspicious persons or activities you have observed could aid us greatly in our investigation" he explained. "He will also take custody of the ledger" Jack advised. Miss Carter nodded neatly in response, looked wearily at Phryne, and then began to address the young constable once more, as Jack and Phryne made their way across the library.

"Do you believe her?" asked Phryne quietly, as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"I don't believe she's lying" Jack responded slowly. "Though her credibility is questionable given the matter of her imbibing at work" he added.

"No casual drinker has a whole bottle of cheap liquor stashed away in their office drawer. Not if they work purely in the daytime" Phryne reasoned. "And I'd wager she had far more than 'a measure' of neat gin before your poor constable began to question her" she added. Jack nodded in agreement.

"It is entirely possible" he responded, as he and Phryne walked towards the back of the library, disappearing behind the bookcases. "Though she was able to recollect matters very well from both today and the day before" he stated.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. "But from the time she left the library at quarter past five until her return at half-past, she was unable to advise who went in or out" she stated. "And given the fact she remembered every person who was present after she returned, unless Miss Carrington was killed by two literature students, it is likely that our killer left the building during those crucial fifteen minutes" she advised.

"I agree" Jack said quietly.

"Which means that we'll need to focus on those fifteen minutes especially" Phryne stated. "Perhaps the other librarian will be able to assist us. Although she left at four o'clock, she might be able to advise us of who else had been in the building during the day" she surmised. Jack nodded in agreement. "But first…"

"We need to search the library. Thoroughly" Jack stated. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze.

"And if anyone is able to undertake a thorough search, inspector" Phryne began, her voice low and flirtatious, "it's you" she stated. Jack suppressed a smirk and held her gaze, as he made a very strong attempt not to respond to her suggestive attitude.

"Us" Jack corrected, his voice quiet and clear. "And we'll start with the desks" he added, fixing her with his best professional gaze, before disappearing towards the far right. Phryne felt herself relax completely, her expression softening, as she followed him close behind.

Phryne and Jack spent the next hour on the ground floor of the library, which involved a comprehensive search of the premises, including all cupboards, desks and drawers; a feat which was made much easier when one of Jack's young constables drove Miss Carter home. Although she had been cooperative with the officers (and with Jack in particular), her patience quickly wore thin, especially when she watched the young constable place the ledger into an evidence bag. She made such a fuss that Jack, from his position at the back of the library, walked confidently back towards her desk, issued her with his personal assurance that the ledger would be taken care of and returned as quickly as possible, and advised her that it was important police evidence which they would be taking with them. He then told her that one of his men would drive her home, and that he would be in contact with her in due course, but that she could contact him in the meantime if she had any questions or concerns. She accepted one of Jack's cards with a weary sigh, before nodding in understanding, casting one final glance towards her beloved gin, and allowing the young constable to escort her from the premises.

Phryne, who had been searching through the bookshelves in the literature section and had witnessed the whole event, raised her eyebrow at Jack, who closed his eyes slowly and walked towards him. She imagined that he was used to such behaviour amongst witnesses, though she knew that the fact that the fact the librarian was more concerned about her ledger than the nineteen year old girl whose body had been carried out of the building less than ten minutes earlier, affected him more deeply than he would care to admit. So she looked up at him as he approached the bookshelf beside hers, offered him a sympathetic smile, and returned her attention to her work.

During their search of the library, Phryne and Jack examined the bookcases in the literature and science sections on the ground floor, due to the fact that this was the area where Charlotte and Lana worked together, and these were the genres which they studied. When their search proved fruitless, Jack directed two of the newly arrived constables to search the remaining shelves and surrounding areas, as he and Phryne continued their own search of the tables, floor and bathrooms. Phryne then examined the librarians' desk, locating a single tumbler for the gin, some powders of aspirin (which came as no great surprise) and the most recent three editions of _Table Talk_ , which she felt confident belonged to the other librarian. She couldn't imagine Miss Carter reading such a publication; indeed, the papers would probably combust beneath her disapproving gaze. Phryne laid the magazines aside and continued her search, finding nothing of note other than several fines for late returns, some order forms for new books, and a filing cabinet containing information on each member of the library. Phryne quickly found Miss Carrington's records and removed them from the cabinet, flicking through them and perusing the list with interest as she walked towards Jack, who was searching beneath the bookcases; something which her current condition made rather difficult, if not impossible. On the walk from the front desk to her husband, Phryne learned that Miss Carrington mainly took out academic books concerning biology, anatomy and the sciences, but that she also had a fondness for literature, particularly the lesser-known works of the Bronte sisters. She closed the manila file just as she reached Jack.

"I think we've searched the entire of this floor" Jack reasoned. "Perhaps we should go upstairs?" he asked. Upon observing the mischievous twinkle in Phryne's eye, Jack sighed lightly and internally chastised himself for his choice of words.

"A fine suggestion, Inspector" Phryne teased, her voice low and soft. "I'd be delighted" she added, offering him a small smile as she walked past him.

Jack, who was relieved that she seemed to be recovering, found himself wondering about the legitimacy of her calmness, knowing that she was prone to use her flirtatious nature to disarm and distract from how she was truly feeling. Deciding now was not the time or the place to raise the subject, he made a mental note to discuss matters with her later, and followed her slowly up the spiral staircase.

Phryne and Jack spent half an hour on the upper level of the library, as they mounted a comprehensive search of the area. As Jack walked around and examined the area towards the cupboard in which Miss Carrington's body had been found, Phryne remained near the front, examining the bookcase where the victim had been to collect the edition of _Gray's Anatomy_ which she required. After searching through each shelf of the case individually, Phryne looked down and found her attentions caught by a small, circular white object beneath the case. She bent down slowly, easing herself down and holding onto the bookcase to steady herself, as she reached beneath the case and recovered the item, turning it over in the centre of her palm with her thumb as she examined it.

It was a small, white pearl button, which was a perfect match for the light green day dress which Lana Carrington had been wearing. Phryne closed her palm and used the shelf to steady herself as she attempted to rise to her feet, finding the task rather more difficult than usual due to her rounded belly, which upset her centre of balance somewhat. Phryne had almost pulled herself into a standing position when she heard Jack's voice behind her, prompting her to turn her head towards him instinctively.

"Phryne" he said gently, as he walked slightly faster towards her. Phryne turned towards him and offered him a small smile.

"Look what I found beneath the bookcase" Phryne invited, opening her palm to reveal the button, and to still the words of caution on Jack's lips. When he did not respond to her remark, but simply glanced from her palm to her face, her expression softened and her shoulders fell. "I am more than capable of bending down" she said gently, her voice kind and reassuring. "I can also walk, climb stairs and even swim" she teased, a mischievous smile playing upon her lips as she spoke. "Just don't ask me drop and give you twenty" she added lightly. Jack's expression softened and he suppressed a smirk.

"I wasn't planning on it" Jack responded lightly, his voice gentle and soft, as he reached into his pocket and removed a small brown packet. "I found two buttons identical to that one on the floor in the cupboard" he advised. Phryne looked down at the packet in his hand and nodded, as she dropped her own find into it.

"So the struggle started at the bookcase" Phryne said gently, as she looked towards the cupboard six feet away, "and then proceeded in that direction" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"The fact that the torn buttons were on the floor of the cupboard suggested that she was assaulted near or even inside the cupboard" Jack stated. Phryne considered his words and nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps she ran towards the door and opened it instinctively, after the initial attack" Phryne suggested, before walking ahead of Jack and towards the cupboard.

Phryne stared up at the door for a few moments, before opening it slowly and gazing inside. There were wooden shelves lining each wall, each heavily laden with stationary and paper, which she made a mental note of as she briefly surveyed it.

"Or perhaps the killer tried to force her in there to contain her" Jack suggested, his voice low and even. Phryne nodded slowly.

"It's possible" Phryne responded. "Certainly as the girl was putting up quite a fight" she reasoned. "Which could explain the head injury" she surmised, as she pushed the door open and turned on the small light using the cord on the right. As she did so, the bulb above her head flickered, filling the tiny space with bright yellow light. Phryne winced and blinked beneath the harshness of it, before her eyes slowly adjusted, and she stepped inside. It was only when she turned around and looked at the back of the door that she saw it. Jack saw Phryne pale visibly and watched as she raised her hand and pointed towards it. "Jack, look" she breathed.

Jack turned immediately to his left and looked at the back of the door, which had a slight dent about five feet up it. He placed his fingers on either side of the mark, which looked recent given the splintered wood, and studied it closely. There were traces of blood in the centre. Jack felt his mouth go dry and he swallowed hard, before turning towards Phryne, whose horror was conveyed in her eyes.

"I'll have my men look into it" Jack said quietly, the sound of his voice causing Phryne to blink and look up at him. "Come on" he encouraged, as he held out his hand towards her. "There's nothing more we can do in this building" he explained. Phryne considered his words for a few moments, before nodding in agreement and accepting his hand, squeezing it gently and feeling his strong fingers interlace perfectly with her own, as he guided her out of that terrifying space.

Phryne stepped beside Jack and held his hand as they walked across the top level and towards the staircase, relinquishing her hold only in order to enable herself to place her hand upon the bannister as she descended. As she did so, the baby began to kick her soundly, as her suppressed feelings of hunger returned to her with full force. Although the last thing she wanted to do was eat, her body was making its own requirements known, and the baby was making its own position perfectly clear. She felt tiny feet kicking rhythmically against the lower right side of her abdomen as she walked down the steps, and found herself placing her hand upon her belly instinctively in order to soothe it. But her usual method did not appear to be working, and instead, as Phryne reached the bottom step, the baby began to kick and move and turn inside her with what she could only describe as Olympic-grade movements. One particular kick was so hard that she inhaled sharply, prompting Jack (who she could swear had almost superhuman senses) to turn around immediately.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his voice gentle and warm as his concerned eyes drifted across her face and towards her abdomen, where her hand rested. Phryne lowered her hand and forced a smile, before nodding.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him, prompting him to look up and meet her gaze once more. "Your child is making yet another attempt to break through my abdominal wall, that's all" she explained. Jack watched her for several moments before nodding in response.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Jack offered kindly. Phryne considered the offer for a few moments, and although she was very tempted by it, found herself responding in the negative instinctively.

"No" Phryne responded gently. "Thank you" she added quickly, holding Jack's gaze and offering him a reassuring smile. "We need to interview Miss Carrington's landlady, Avril Baker, at the house she lived in in Richmond" she advised. Jack considered Phryne for a moment and looked upon her with gentle eyes. He appeared to be considering something as he watched her.

"I can have my men do that-"

"Or we could go together" Phryne interceded, looking up at him with the same bright, keen eyes he found himself gazing into on their first ever murder investigation. Jack considered her suggestion for a few moments before nodding in response.

"Alright" Jack conceded, prompting Phryne's smile to increase slightly. "But after we've done that I'm driving you home" he advised, his voice kind but firm. "We'll rest and approach the case afresh in the morning" he explained. Phryne nodded slowly understanding, accepting the compromise.

"Then we'll need my car" Phryne declared proudly. Jack smirked in response and suppressed an eye roll.

"Yes, I suppose we will" Jack conceded. "I'll just let Constable Ratcliffe know that we're leaving" he advised, before walking towards one of the officers.

Phryne watched Jack walk across the library and towards one of his men, before looking down at her wristwatch, which revealed that it was already quarter past eight. The realisation of the time, and the increased kicking of her persistent little octopus, prompted Phryne to remember the conversation she had had with Mac a couple days before, and she found herself feeling suddenly awash with guilt. The baby and her body were both telling her that she needed to eat, and despite her strong desire to go to Miss Carrington's lodgings in Richmond, the hungry kicks of her unborn child quickly changed her mind. She placed right hand on the side of her belly and rubbed it soothingly, as she attempted to figure out how to phrase her next statement to Jack, who was already walking back towards her. By the time Jack reached her her confliction and her guilt overwhelmed her completely, as did her inability to make even the most basic of decisions, despite her body and her baby making their own needs perfectly clear. But acknowledging to her limitations and vulnerabilities was still something which frightened her more than she would ever be able to admit, even when making decision such as this. But the persistent kicks of her baby forced her to overcome her own fears and wariness, and made the decision for her. Phryne looked up at him with an expression of confusion and embarrassment, prompting his own features to soften as he approached her.

"What is it?" Jack asked with concern, his eyes drifting down towards the hand which rested on the side of her belly, where the baby was kicking persistently. Phryne swallowed hard and met his gaze.

"Actually, Jack, I-" Phryne began, her voice quiet and hesitant, as though she was embarrassed by the words. Jack waited patiently as she paused for a few moments, standing just in front of her as she thought, before looking up at him and meeting his gaze. "Would you mind if I do head home?" she asked gently, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "I haven't eaten since lunchtime and your child is being rather-"

"Of course I don't mind" Jack assured her quickly, his voice kind and sincere. Phryne felt herself flooded by relief and embarrassment in equal measure. "Let's go now, I'll drive you."

"No, Jack, stay" Phryne offered kindly. "You can go to Richmond and I'll head back-"

"No" Jack interceded, his voice kind but firm. "We can both go home, have dinner and get some sleep" he explained. Phryne, though reluctant to admit it, found herself feeling soothed by the suggestion. Despite her rising feeling of embarrassment because of it; one of the last things she wanted was for Jack to think she was incapable of investigating. As if sensing her embarrassment and her anxiety, Jack continued to speak in a low, soothing tone. "I can arrange for my men to visit Miss Carrington's landlady, interview her and search the victim's room" he advised gently. "They'll also trace the people whose names Miss Carter gave us, as well as anyone else who has visited the library recently" he advised. "None of them will be interviewed tonight, with the exception of the landlady, and the victim's next of kin" he explained. "We can interview them all tomorrow" he stated. "Darling, there's nothing more you can do tonight" he assured her kindly, the affectionate term he used for her causing her heart to beat faster. Phryne considered his words for a few moments before nodding in response.

"I'm meeting Charlotte here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock" Phryne stated, as Jack's words prompted her to think about the following day. "I don't know how I'm going to tell her" she said quietly. Jack nodded sympathetically and placed his hand upon her arm, which caused her body to be flooded with comfort and warmth, feeling the heat from his hand even through her coat. She exhaled deeply and looked up to meet his gaze.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow" Jack assured her, in a voice which soothed her nerves almost instantly. "Let's just focus on tonight" he said gently. Phryne forced a small smile and tried to push aside her embarrassment as she nodded in response. Jack's expression softened and he drew his hand down her arm and towards her own hand, which he squeezed reassuringly. Phryne felt herself relax beneath his touch. "Constable" Jack called to the officer he had just spoken to, prompting the man to turn immediately towards him. Jack promptly gave him his instructions, answering the officer's questions quickly and efficiently, his hand remaining in Phryne's all the while.

Before she realised it, Jack let go of Phryne's hand and placed his hand in the centre of her back, talking to her gently as he guided her out of the library and into the cool evening air, as they made their way towards the Hispano.

Phryne and Jack arrived home shortly after half-past eight, and Phryne found herself feeling utterly famished. As she walked tiredly into the house, her senses were immediately greeted by delicious scents coming from the kitchen, and her mouth began to water as the baby kicked frantically inside her. Phryne smiled instinctively and placed her hand over her belly, prompting the baby to direct its kicks firmly in the centre of her palm, as it continued to turn and kick excitedly inside her. She was so distracted by her enjoyment of the incredible sensation that she didn't notice Mr Butler approach her and Jack until the sound of his voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Good evening Miss, Inspector" Mr Butler greeted with his trademark warmth and brightness. "Would you care for dinner-?"

"Yes" Phryne responded keenly, the word escaping her lips before she could stop it. She looked up at Mr Butler and saw an amused twinkle in his eye. "Yes please, Mr B" Phryne corrected, offering him a warm smile. Mr Butler smiled in response and nodded.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes, Miss" Mr Butler assured her, to Phryne's infinite relief.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely, before her kindly butler disappeared back towards the kitchen.

"Here" Jack said softly, as he placed his strong hands upon her shoulders. "Let me help you" he said kindly, as Phryne allowed him to assist her with her coat, dropping her bag down upon the side table before removing her gloves.

After hanging up her coat, Jack looked towards Phryne, and noticed the look of concentration and focus in her eyes as she laid her gloves down beside her bag. She had been rather quiet on the car journey home, and still seemed rather embarrassed, and he desperately sought to remedy it. And thankfully, their favourite constable had provided him with just the means.

"I had a telephone call from a very excited Constable Collins this afternoon" Jack said gently. Phryne considered his words for a moment, and looked up at him with bright eyes and a warm smile.

"I'm so glad he told you" Phryne said sincerely. "I didn't want to break Dot's confidence, and keeping it from you would've been torture" she added. Jack smiled sympathetically. "He must be very happy" she prompted.

"Very" Jack assured her, nodding in confirmation as he spoke. "I had to tell him to slow down five times before he was actually able to tell me the news" he reflected. Phryne smiled in response.

"Only five" Phryne reflected. Jack suppressed a smirk. "I'm very happy for them" she stated confidently, her voice warm and kind. Jack nodded.

"So am I" Jack concurred. Phryne held his gaze as she considered the subject.

"Dot will be a wonderful mother" Phryne stated with admiration and conviction, her eyes becoming reflective, as her face adopted a pensive expression. Jack reached for her hand and held it comfortingly.

"So will you" he stated confidently.

Phryne, who was startled from her thoughts, looked up at him and met his gaze. She forced a small smile and pursed her lips slightly, but did not respond to his statement.

"Let's go and sit down in the parlour" Phryne suggested, her voice low and warm. "Before I run into the kitchen and start raiding the pantry" she added lightly, as she turned on the spot and took a step towards the parlour. Jack, however, did not move, and instead held onto her hand, prompting her to turn around and face him. She was about to say his name when he took a few steps towards her, her eyes holding his gaze with a curious and expectant expression, as he placed his free hand on the side of her face and drew her lips to his, kissing her tenderly beneath the dim light of the hallway.

Phryne found her body responding quickly to the kiss, her limbs feeling light and weightless as she leaned into him, pressing her body against her own. Phryne drew her hand up his arm and neck and captured his thick hair between her fingers, stroking it as she moaned into his mouth, pressing herself against him in a desperate need for further contact. She needed to be close to him, closer than she could reasonably get, and her body was reacting very strongly to his, demanding greater intimacy than was practicable in their current location. Just as Phryne found her mind and her thoughts overwhelmed by Jack's body and his senses and his presence, they were both drawn back to the present by a series of sharp kicks, which were so strong that both Phryne and Jack experienced them. Phryne sighed against Jack's lips and broke the kiss, as she smiled broadly at the sensation and lowered her head, removing her hand from Jack's hair and placing it on her belly. Jack, whose eyes were dark and his breathing heavy, smiled in response and quickly recovered himself, as he looked down at her belly instinctively and placed his hand just below her own, where it was immediately met by a further series of strong, sharp kicks. Phryne looked up at Jack's face and watched his eyes brighten and his expression warm.

"Someone's jealous" Jack diagnosed, looking up at Phryne with a light expression. Phryne smiled and sighed a small laugh.

"Someone's hungry" Phryne corrected, prompting Jack to hold her gaze and nod in understanding, and watch as Phryne's expression quickly brightened. "Perhaps Mr Butler left some of his delicious shortbread in the parlour" she reflected, speaking quietly and almost to herself, before turning on the spot and quickly walking into the room in question.

Jack blinked and watched her enter the room, smiling with amusement and suppressing a private smirk as he followed her inside. The triumphant gasp he heard before he reached the doorway confirmed that Phryne's hopes had been correct, and he stepped into the parlour he found himself greeted by the sight of Phryne holding a plate of shortbread, taking a bite and closing her eyes as she sighed contently. And so Jack walked into the room and sat beside her on the chaise lounge, watching as she ate the shortbread with remarkable restraint given how hungry he was, his own smile widening as she met his gaze and shrugged innocently.

Neither of them knowing, of course, that in less than twenty four hours' time, Phryne would find herself alone in that same room in the company of the killer.


	104. Chapter 77 pt 3

Jack and Phryne sat down together in the parlour for a short while before dinner, with Phryne pushing the plate of shortbread away from herself in an attempt to save her appetite for her evening meal. Having consumed four pieces of shortbread and finding herself more than willing to finish the entire plate, she managed to distract herself by focusing on Jack, and discussing Dot and Hugh's news with him for almost ten minutes, until Mr Butler mercifully arrived and announced that dinner was ready.

Phryne's desire for shortbread soon dissipated when she entered the dining room with Jack, who pulled her chair out for her and sat beside her, just as Mr Butler served her with a plate of gammon, creamed potatoes and green beans, which smelled sinfully divine. Phryne had been aware of her rising hunger throughout the afternoon, but had not realised just how hungry she had been until faced with this veritable feast. After serving Jack, Mr Butler laid out the remaining gammon, potatoes and green beans before them and retreated to the kitchen, leaving a delighted lady detective and an amused inspector, who watched as Phryne picked up her cutlery the moment Mr Butler laid down the final plate.

After eating her dinner and helping herself to extra potatoes and meat, Phryne found herself feeling tired and contented, and sighed deeply as she leaned back against her seat. The baby, who had been kicking excitedly as she ate, was now moving around lazily inside of her. Phryne placed her right hand instinctively on the side of her belly, where she felt the tiny feet pressing against her as her child moved, and the baby calmed completely, stilling beneath her touch. Phryne smiled softly as the baby quietened and fell asleep inside her, as it often did after she had eaten. Although the baby was now fast asleep, she found herself unable to remove her hand; instead she rubbed the side of her belly soothingly, her fingers splaying out across her taut skin, which she stroked tenderly. Her ministrations were quickly met with three soft kicks to the centre of her palm, prompting her to smile warmly and suppress a chuckle. It was only then that she turned towards Jack who, instead of eating his dessert, was watching her with a look of affection and a smile so loving that she found herself blushing slightly, and feeling rather embarrassed.

"I thought we'd discussed the matter of staring, Jack" Phryne said lightly, her voice gentle and soft as she held his gaze. Her hand still remained on her belly. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"Yes, I believe we did" Jack agreed, his own voice low and husky. Phryne offered him a gentle smile. "Why don't we go into the parlour?" he suggested after a moment. "You might be more comfortable-"

"I'm not uncomfortable in here" Phryne interceded, as she drew her right hand across herself and rested it beneath her belly, with her left arm resting on top. "Unless you're worried about the dining room chairs being able to take my weight" she added, her eyes holding his, her voice and expression both serious. Phryne saw panic and confusion in his eyes and expression, and smiled warmly, her eyes and laughter light and teasing. Jack sighed deeply as she laughed aloud, evidently much amused at her jest. Jack suppressed a smirk and rose from his seat.

"If you're quite finished-" Jack began.

"With dinner or with teasing you?" Phryne returned, the mischievous glint still present in her eye. Jack held her gaze and smirked, rolling his eyes briefly before raising his eyebrows in that faux-remonstrative manner which he had mastered since making her acquaintance. His eyes drifted from her own down her body and towards her belly, which she was cradling with both arms. Phryne's teasing expression softened immediately, and she looked down upon her rounded belly, running her left hand gently down the impressive curve. "I can barely fit under this table" she said quietly, amusement and concern present in her tone. Jack watched her continue to run her hand across her belly in gentle, soothing motions, and found himself feeling a strong, almost paralysing surge of love and amazement and concern, which had so dominated him as of late. He walked slowly towards her and offered her his hand.

"You're doing wonderfully" Jack assured her, the affection and sincerity in his voice matched in his eyes and expression. Phryne looked up at him with soft eyes and a gentle smile.

"Thank you" she replied sincerely, offering him a warm yet adorably embarrassed smile, before rising to her feet independently as she held his gaze. Jack smiled in response and lowered his hand. "Another one of my many talents" she added lightly, as her smile cheekily. "Come along then, Jack" she continued, as she walked past him, pressing her body lightly against his as she passed. "The parlour beckons" she said with a smile, as she headed towards the room.

Phryne and Jack sat together in the parlour and talked a while, with the subject of conversation inevitably turning towards the case, which they both knew would occupy all of their attentions the following day. After discussing their intentions to first meet with Charlotte early the next morning, before going on to interview as many of the visitors of the library as possible, visit her place of work, review the forensic evidence and await the autopsy report. As they discussed the work which would be undertaken the following day, Phryne found herself thinking of the precise moment she discovered Lana, when the young woman's body fell to the ground before her with a dull thud, only narrowly missing her feet. She could still see her wide, frightened eyes even now. Phryne wrapped her arms around her belly in a protective manner, and Jack picked up on it at once.

"So how was your meeting with Tessa?" Phryne asked, desperate for a distraction. "I understand I rather interrupted the one you were having with the commissioner."

"That one hadn't started yet" Jack assured her, as he took another sip of his tea. Phryne smiled gently at his words and his actions; Jack had stopped drinking alcohol in the parlour since learning of her pregnancy, despite her many assurances that it was fine for him to do so. Her eyes drifted from his cup to his face as he continued to speak. "Though I did manage to meet Tessa ahead of her shift at the Palace of Eros" he advised. Phryne, who was feeling somewhat tired but attempting to conceal it, leaned back against the arm of the chaise lounge and nodded encouragingly. "It appears that Cesare Cipriano is still a frequent visitor of the establishment, and is a most helpful source of information" he added. Phryne smiled and began to sip her own tea, which was hot and well sugared, but failing to rouse her. Her body was beginning to ache for sleep, but her curiosity got the better of her. For the moment, at least. She blinked herself out of her tiredness and laid her cup down upon the table, as her ever-expanding belly rather obstinately prevented her from resting it on her lap, which she was rapidly losing sight of. "Mr Cipriano and his associates were talking rather freely about a shipment of silencers they are in the process of importing, which are anticipated to arrive at the docks on at midnight on Saturday" he advised. Phryne smirked.

"I take it you and your men will be waiting for them?" she asked, as she rested her left arm beneath her belly, cradling it in a protective manner that made Jack feel both warmed and exhilarated in equal measure. He quickly regained his train of thought and nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed we will" Jack responded. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"If you need any assistance, I'd be more than happy to lend a hand" Phryne offered, her expression and voice playful and light. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"That's very generous of you, Phryne, but-"

"But what?" Phryne asked innocently, feigning confusion. Jack stared at her for a moment. Despite the levity in her voice, it wasn't always obvious when Phryne was joking. His expression softened as his eyes held hers.

"It'll be past the baby's bedtime" Jack responded lightly. Phryne reached for the nearest cushion and swat him with it playfully, chuckling as she did so. Jack looked up at her with warmth and amusement.

"Very well, Jack" Phryne conceded, her voice confident and calm, as she stroked her belly subconsciously with her right hand. "I'm sure we'll be able to amuse ourselves in your absence" she added, in a tone which made him wary, despite the lightness of her expression.

Jack watched Phryne for a few moments, his expression softening as he considered her words. During the earlier stages of her pregnancy, even after she had started to show, she had been extremely anxious and frightened, of both pregnancy and the concept of motherhood. The idea of being a mother, and being responsible for the life which was growing inside her terrified her, intensifying her own strong doubts as to her abilities to keep those she cared for safe. He remembered how nervous she was at medical appointments, how frightened she was to discuss anything relating to the baby, and how she'd dress to conceal her condition, not out of unhappiness but out of fear; she'd spent months terrified that something was going to go wrong, and that something would happen to their baby. It was only in recent weeks (after their return from Sydney, in fact) that he noticed her seeming to have more confidence and assurance, in spite of her own worries and self-doubt, which he knew were still present, and were probably greater than she would care to admit. He noticed recently how she seemed to touch her belly more frequently in his presence, no longer quickly lowering her hand if he noticed. She'd also begun to speak more openly and candidly about the baby, discussing its movements and its habits and its 'frequent attempts to break through my abdominal wall, which I fear one day might be successful'. And now, here she sat, half reclined on the chaise lounge beside him, cradling her rounded belly and stroking it tenderly as they spoke. She often had her hands upon her belly, and Jack wondered whether she was even aware that she was doing it. It seemed to be an instinctive, natural habit that she had developed, and one which made him feel both terrified and exhilarated, as he often did when he considered the subject of her pregnancy and their impending parenthood. Not that he would admit the former to Phryne, of course. How could he? Because despite her calm and assured exterior, and the jokes and levity she often incorporated into their discussions about their baby, he knew that his own fears and concerns paled in comparison to her own. Jack felt his stomach tightening uncomfortably as he considered the matter, and was only drawn from his thoughts by Phryne, who was continuing to speak.

"We could go to the Green Mill…" Phryne mused, prompting Jack to blink and look up at her, watching as she looked towards the fireplace as she spoke, her hand still stroking her belly. "Or perhaps we could go and visit Tessa at the Palace of Eros" she mused, feigning a serious tone and a considering expression. Jack smirked in response. "Or _maybe_ we could try and break into Madame Fleuri's and take a look at next season's fabrics and gown designs" she said, her voice adopting a tone which made Jack worry that she might be serious. But the lightness of her expression and her teasing smile as she met his gaze quickly convinced him otherwise. Much to his relief. Phryne's smile brightened and Jack smirked once more.

"But if I'm at the raid at the docks, who will come and rescue you when you're hanging out of a third storey window?" Jack teased, raising a challenging eyebrow as he spoke. Phryne scoffed in response and feigned offence.

"I had the situation completely under control" Phryne argued, her voice imbued with confidence. "And it was a second storey window."

"Ah" Jack responded, his expression and his tone conveying his disbelief. Phryne glared at him as he took another sip of his tea.

"So what else did you discover in your meeting with Tessa?" Phryne asked, tactfully changing the subject. She thought she saw a small smirk play on Jack's lips as he placed his own cup on the table beside hers, before turning back towards her.

"That Cesare Cipriano has, for a reason known only to himself, recently purchasing a taxi cab" Jack advised. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"How interesting" Phryne remarked, as she considered this new piece of information. "I do hope he isn't moonlighting as a cabbie, for his sake" she added lightly. "I can't imagine that the leader of the Camorra would be best pleased" she mused. "Do the men have any idea of who this mysterious femme fatale might be?" she asked curiously. Jack held her gaze.

"Not yet" Jack admitted. "We've compiled a list of possible suspects based on surveillance of the mmbers of the Camorra, particularly the Camriste, and their known affiliations and associates" he advised, as Phryne listened with interest and nodded in understanding. "Whilst we have been able to eliminate a number of suspects, there are still a dozen names on the list, all of which are going to be investigated" he stated. "Which I was going to discuss with my meeting with the Commissioner this evening."

"Until I stumbled upon a murder and spoiled it all" Phryne said quietly, her mind drifting back towards her discovery of Miss Carrington. She could see her eyes even now. Jack watched as she cradled her belly tightly with her left arm.

"You didn't spoil anything" Jack assured her. "The meeting will be postponed until tomorrow evening" he stated. Phryne nodded in response and offered him a small smile, before placing her right hand to her mouth and stifling her third yawn in ten minutes. Jack smiled gently and rose to his feet.

"Come on, Miss Fisher" Jack encouraged, standing before her and offering his hand just as she opened her eyes. "It's been a long day" he reasoned. Phryne was about to protest, when her exhaustion and the memory of Mac's instructions (which were burned into her memory) returned to her, and she found herself nodding automatically.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, accepting Jack's hand as she rose to her feet, in a slower and more difficult manner to which she was accustomed. Her back was aching and her belly felt heavy, and she still experienced a strange sensation when she stood up, which she attributed to her centre of balance being off due to her rapidly expanding tummy. The fact that she was so tired probably didn't help. But as she stood, Phryne became aware of the fact that the baby apparently did not appear to share her tiredness, and decided that her rising to her feet meant that it was time to be awake. The baby stirred inside her, before issuing a few kicks against her side, and then began to move excitedly. Phryne smiled affectionately in response and placed her hand over the side of her belly, where her palm was immediately met by a series of strong kicks.

"Come on" Jack repeated, placing a supportive arm across her back and standing beside her, before leading her out of the parlour and up the stairs without argument.

Phryne, who lay in bed for an hour feeling restless and unable to sleep due to the events of the day and the constant movement and kicks of her baby (who seemed to be everywhere all at once), finally fell asleep shortly before eleven o'clock. She slept soundly and dreamlessly throughout the night, and would have slept for significantly longer, had it not been for the assault on her bladder at half-past six, which prompted her to quickly push her bedsheets aside and walk tiredly towards the bathroom.

As soon as Phryne had attended to herself in the bathroom, she checked her wristwatch beside the sink and realised the time, which surprised her somewhat; she'd intended to be up much earlier as she needed to meet Charlotte at around eight o'clock. Phryne smiled to herself and looked down upon her belly, where she felt her child moving excitedly inside her. She placed her hand on the side of her belly to soothe the movements, and quickly found that the action had precisely the opposite effect, and the child turned and kicked and moved inside her as a gentle reminder that it must surely be breakfast time. Phryne smiled fondly and ran her hand across her belly, feeling hands and feet pressing and kicking her as she did so. Her expression softened and stroked the location of the strongest kicks, and was met with several more. Her smile widened.

"We will have breakfast, but I need to shower first" Phryne said quietly, as she considered her own hunger. As soon as the words escaped her lips she found herself feeling somewhat startled; she hadn't intended to say anything out loud. As she was considering the matter her baby. In response to either Phryne's voice or her hunger, began to kick excitedly against her palm. Phryne was drawn from her thoughts immediately and rubbed her belly soothingly, before walking towards the shower.

When Jack began to wake shortly after seven o'clock, he moved his hand instinctively towards Phryne's side of the bed, and opened his eyes immediately when he felt nothing by the warm space in which she had recently lain. Jack blinked tiredly and looked up towards the window, and found himself staring at Phryne, who was sitting before her dressing table, wearing a white silk chemise and a stunning intricate white lace overlay. She was leaning forward slightly and applying her lipstick, staring intently into the mirror as she did so, before leaning back a little and pressing her lips together. Jack watched as Phryne straightened, smoothed down her hair, and then reached for her milk of roses, which she began to massage into her hands. Jack, who found Phryne's elaborate morning ritual both fascinating and complex, watched her with interest for a short while as he quickly became fully awake. His eyes drifted from Phryne's face to her hands and then to her belly, which was shrouded in silk and lace, and looked absolutely beautiful. Although her had grown accustomed to Phryne's pregnant form, he still found himself experiencing moments of awe and amazement at her body, of the changes it was undergoing and of what those changes meant. The fact that Phryne only appeared pregnant from the front and side also fascinated him, as her condition was only discernible when one saw her form one of these angles, as her body appeared unchanged with the exception of her rounded belly, which had got notably bigger in recent weeks. Jack stared at her belly with awe and amazement, his eyes drifting across Phryne's incredible body, as he considered the miracle which was growing inside of her. Jack felt confident that he could quite easily spend hours just watching or touching her belly, and feeling the strong, confident movements beneath his palm, movements which Phryne felt on a near constant basis. He wondered if she felt them now. He found himself feeling both exhilarated and anxious in equal measure as he stared at her intently, his eyes softening and his expression warm. It was only when she suddenly spoke that he was drawn from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Jack" Phryne said warmly, turning towards him with a kind smile as she continued to massage the milk of roses into her skin. Jack could smell the familiar floral scent from his side of the bed, and smiled in response as he met her gaze.

"Good morning" Jack returned, his voice low and husky from sleep. Phryne's expression softened. "You're up early" he remarked, pushing himself into a sitting position as he looked at her. Phryne smiled slightly in response and looked at her hands, rubbing in the last of the lotion before clasping her hands in her lap, resting them beneath her belly.

"It wasn't my idea at all" Phryne assured him. "It was your child's decision entirely" she added, before pressing her hands to her thighs and rising to her feet. "Which was most fortunate as we need to leave in less than an hour" she continued, turning to walk across the room. Jack, who could sense the anxiety she was attempting to conceal, leaned towards her and reached for her hand, clasping it in his own, which stilled her movements and prompted her to turn towards him with a curious and expectant expression.

"Phryne, slow down" Jack encouraged kindly, his voice warm and gentle. Phryne stared at him for a moment, her curious eyes drifting over his face, before meeting his eyes once more. "We have plenty of time" he assured her, his words confident and assured. "And you're already dressed" he reminded her. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"Yes, but your child has been making its demands for breakfast very clear" Phryne responded gently, squeezing his hand as she spoke. "I fear if I don't go downstairs now the baby really will plot its escape."

"And if it has inherited the resourcefulness of its mother, that would certainly be cause for concern" Jack responded, smiling up at Phryne gently. Her expression softened and she smiled proudly.

"Yes, it would" Phryne declared, her eyes holding Jack's gaze, their hands still entwined. Phryne watched as Jack lowered his gaze from her eyes to her hand, which he drew towards his lips, pressing a tender kiss upon her scented skin. Phryne felt a strong surge of desire and excitement at the chaste gesture, and forced herself to focus. When Jack looked up at her again, her eyes were bright.

"I'll just get dressed" Jack advised, before releasing her hand and rising from the bed.

Five minutes later, Jack was securing his tie when there was a familiar knock at the door. Phryne walked out of her dressing room carrying her light pink coat and cloche and called for Dot to enter, resting her garments upon the bed before turning to face her companion, who came bearing a most welcome gift: the breakfast tray.

"Good morning, Miss Phryne" Dot greeted warmly. "Inspector" she added, turning towards Jack and nodding slightly, before walking towards Jack's bedside table and laying down the tray.

"Good morning, Dot" Phryne responded, her voice warm and tender, as her eyes drifted over her close friend, who was positively glowing with happiness. She found herself smiling instinctively in response. Before she could speak further, Jack walked towards Dot, meeting her just as she turned to face them.

"Congratulations, Dorothy" Jack said sincerely, placing his hand gently on her arm as he spoke. Dot blushed and nodded, her smile widening as she did so.

"Thank you, Inspector" Dot responded modestly. Jack nodded and offered her a warm smile.

"Hugh telephoned me yesterday afternoon to tell me the news" Jack advised, his voice gentle and reassuring. "Admittedly, it took him several attempts before he was able to tell me what the news _was_ " he said lightly. Dot laughed in response.

"Yes, he was very excited" Dot said, smiling at the memory. "I was so nervous when I was telling him that he didn't hear me the first time I told him" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding. "He was so happy" she added, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne. "He was singing in the bathroom this morning" she stated, her tone making it quite clear that such things were not a usual occurrence in the Collins household. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear it, Dot" Phryne said kindly, her eyes holding friend's gaze, as she reached out and clasped her hand. "I'm so happy for you" she said sincerely. Dot's smile widened.

"Thank you, Miss" Dot responded. Phryne nodded.

"Now, if you feel unwell, or if you need to rest, I want you to do so. Immediately" Phryne instructed, watching as Dot opened her mouth to protest. "Please don't make the same mistakes that I did" she added gently. Dot's expression softened and she squeezed Phryne's hand.

"Miss, you didn't-"

"Your room is at your disposal, as it always is" Phryne interceded, her voice gentle and kind. "If you want to go home to rest at any time please do so, either myself or Mr Butler would be happy to drive you" she assured her. "And if there's anything I can do, or if there's anything you need, please let me know" she requested. Dot nodded in response. Although there was much more Phryne wished to discuss with Dot, she hadn't had the opportunity the day before, and she knew that her companion would not feel comfortable discussing certain matters in front of a man.

"I will" Dot assured her. "Thank you, Miss" she added. Phryne squeezed her hand gently and nodded in response. "I'll leave you both to enjoy your breakfast" she added kindly, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, and then back towards the lady detective. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything" she advised.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gently, as she let go of her friend's hand. "Jack and I will be leaving shortly" she advised. "Jack is assisting me with a new murder investigation" she added. Jack turned towards Phryne and raising his eyebrow. "Well, I suppose we're assisting each other" she conceded. Jack smirked and nodded in response. Dot smiled.

"I'll see you before you leave, Miss" Dot said politely, before pressing her lips together to suppress her laughter, and walking quickly out of the room. Phryne turned towards Jack and smiled brightly, before redirecting her attentions to the breakfast tray, which was generous laden and smelled divine, as always.

Jack watched as Phryne sat on his side of the bed next to the bedside table, and reached for one of the small plates and offered it to him. Jack smiled gratefully but shook his head.

"After you" Jack insisted, prompting Phryne to smile gently in response.

"Thank you" Phryne responded quietly, before picking up two slices of toast, to which she applied generous measures of butter and raspberry jam.

Once Phryne was finished and had replaced the butter and condiment on the tray, she reached for one of the glasses of orange juice, which was resting beside a small, familiar bottle of pink, round pills. Phryne's hand hesitated as she reached for her juice, and then picked up the small glass bottle, removing the cork and turning it up slightly, so that a single pill fell into the centre of her palm. She put it in her mouth and reached for her orange juice, taking a generous swig as she swallowed the pill. Jack watched as Phryne grimaced in response, before drawing the glass of orange juice to her lips once more, and consuming almost half of the contents. Jack stood perfectly still in front of her, and waited for her to put the glass and the bottle back upon the tray before speaking.

"Alright?" Jack asked quietly, kindness and nervousness present in his tone, the latter of which surprised Phryne somewhat. She looked up at him with a reassuring expression.

"They won't be served at the Savoy, but they're bearable" Phryne assured him, as she picked up a slice of toast. "And it won't be forever" she reminded him. Jack nodded in understanding.

"What do they taste like?" Jack asked curiously, as he placed some toast onto his own plate and picked up the butter and marmalade. Phryne picked up her first slice of toast and looked up at him once more.

"Metallic" Phryne responded simply, as she took a bite of her toast. Jack watched as she sighed contently. "This is much better" she stated, her voice imbued with confidence and satisfaction. Jack felt himself relax slightly and he smiled in response, before spreading butter and marmalade on his own toast, and then sitting on the bed beside her.

After finishing their breakfast and putting on their coats, Phryne and Jack headed downstairs shortly before twenty past seven. After speaking with Dot and Mr Butler about their plans for the day, they reminded them that they could be contacted at the station, and advised them they would be back later that evening. Phryne kissed Dot on the cheek as they said goodbye, before walking out of the house and towards the Hispano, which was stood majestically in the driveway.

As they walked towards the vehicle, Phryne found the anxiety she had been attempting to suppress increase tenfold, and her stomach tightened almost painfully. She kept seeing the image of Lana's terrified eyes in her head which, combined with the knowledge that she was about to devastate a young girl, caused her to feel almost sick with guilt. Jack, who must have somehow detected her discomfort, placed his hand comfortingly in the centre of her back, splaying his fingers across the material of her light pink coat, prompting Phryne to look up at him just as they reached the car.

"It's going to be alright" Jack assured her, his voice adopting that same confident and reassuring tone which made her feel as though anything was possible. Despite how bleak the outcome seemed. "I'll be right with you" he reminded her. "And we'll find out what happened" he added. Phryne considered his words for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we will" Phryne responded, as she held onto her clutch bag tightly. Her back was rather sore and her mind was elsewhere, and she was finding it rather difficult to concentrate at present. "Jack, would you mind driving?" she asked gently, embarrassment present in her tone. Jack met her gaze and concealed his surprise at her request; she rarely asked that he drive them, and he knew how she hated to appear vulnerable or to show any limitations or anxiety she was experiencing. And so he nodded immediately in response.

"Of course" Jack replied easily, before stepping past her and opening the passenger side door. "Providing you keep your hands to yourself this time" he added lightly in an attempt to reassure her, as he remembered a recent occasion in which her wandering hands had been rather distracting. Though, to Phryne's credit, they were waiting at traffic lights at the time. Lights which seemed to take an eternity to turn green. Phryne relaxed visibly and she smiled gently in response.

"I'm afraid I can't make any such assurances, Jack" Phryne advised as she placed her hand on the car. "I don't believe in making promises I can't keep" she teased, smiling once more as she eased herself into the passenger seat. Jack suppressed a smirk and closed the door behind her, before walking around the Hispano and getting into the driver's seat. He had just started the engine when he felt her eyes upon him, and heard her repeat something she had said to him over a year ago. "Not unless you cuff me" she added lightly. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze, raising his eyebrows challengingly.

"Don't tempt me" Jack responded, his voice low and husky, and prompting Phryne to laugh in response as they drove out of St Kilda.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the library at quarter to eight, parking just outside the entrance, which was being guarded by two of Jack's officers. Phryne declined Jack's suggestion that she remain in the car, and instead accompanied him to speak to the officers by the door, who advised them that the forensic officers finished their work in the early hours of the morning and would be prioritising this matter, aiming to report their findings to Jack by the early afternoon. They reported no issues with trespassers or anything suspicious, just the standard and expected curiosity of the local inhabitants of the city. Phryne was about to ask if they'd seen a young lady of Charlotte's description, when the person herself alighted from her tram and stepped onto the pavement.

Phryne watched as Charlotte stepped onto the pavement and looked up towards the library, clutching her books to her chest as her satchel swung by her side. Phryne met the young girl's gaze and something in her eyes, combined with the visible police presence, caused Charlotte's eyes to widen, and she looked up at Phryne for explanation. The lady detective felt her heart plummet, and she began to walk instinctively towards the young woman, who was frozen to the spot. Jack noticed her leave and turned towards her immediately, watching the scene which unfolded before him.

"Charlotte" Phryne said gently, once she was in hearing distance. The sound of Phryne's voice drew Charlotte from her stupor, and the young woman blinked before looking up at Phryne with a confused, somewhat glazed expression.

"No" Charlotte said, her voice breaking and her eyes filling with tears, as she shook her head. "No" she repeated, just as Phryne reached her and stood before her.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said, placing her hands on her shoulders and drawing her towards her. Charlotte complied, her lip trembling as she leaned into Phryne, who wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart" Phryne said gently, as she held Charlotte against her and stroked her back as she cried.

Jack remained with the officers as Phryne comforted the devastated young lady, not wishing to intrude, or to alarm her. After a couple of minutes Charlotte leaned back from Phryne, and Jack watched as they had a brief conversation, before Phryne stroked some hair from her face and put her arm around her back, and guided her towards him. Jack exchanged a few words with his men before walking slowly towards the approaching Phryne and Charlotte, meeting the intelligent eyes of the younger woman who looked up at him with a curious and tear-filled expression.

"Please find out what happened to her" Charlotte asked, her voice broken and imbued with emotion. Phryne drew Charlotte closer and stroked her arm comfortingly.

"We will" Jack assured the young woman confidently. "We'll find out what happened to Lana and make sure that whoever did it is punished" he explained. Charlotte considered his words for a few moments before nodding in understanding, and wiping her eyes. Phryne looked up at Jack and their eyes met.

"I've explained to Charlotte that we need to talk to her together, as she might be able to help us with the investigation" Phryne explained. "I'd rather not do so at the Police Station, so I thought we might go to the Adventuress Club" she stated. Jack stared at Phryne for a moment, attempting to conceal his surprise at being openly invited to attend the club, even in such circumstances. He found himself quickly overcoming his shock and nodding in response. Phryne smiled gratefully.

"Yes, of course" Jack responded, his voice gentle and soothing.

"Good" Phryne returned, before looking back towards Charlotte. "The Adventuress Club has a rather impressive library, which you are more than welcome to utilise, today and any other day" she said kindly, watching as Charlotte, who seemed to be in shock, looked up at her. "I'll make you an Honorary Adventuress" she advised. Charlotte forced a sad smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" Charlotte responded politely, a slight tremor present in her voice. Phryne stroked her arm soothingly once more.

"Call me Phryne" she encouraged. Charlotte wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Phryne" she repeated, as she clutched her books to her chest and sniffed. Jack waited a moment before speaking. He didn't want the distressed young woman to spend any more time at the library than was necessary; the place she had once viewed as a sanctuary had been tainted for her, which was why Phryne had very generously offered her an alternative.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked gently, looking down at Charlotte, who met his gaze. She nodded nervously. Jack nodded in response as Phryne drew the girl close, and they all walked towards the Hispano, leaving the policemen guarding the library that Charlotte would never set foot in again.

As Jack held open the door for Charlotte, he was not surprised that Phryne decided against sitting in the passenger seat, and instead decided to sit in the back with Charlotte for the brief journey. Phryne turned towards Jack as he closed the door behind her, and advised him of the address, which he already knew. He nodded in acknowledgement nonetheless and walked towards the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving them towards Phryne's own sanctuary.

Jack remained silent throughout the journey, as Phryne offered Charlotte words of consolation and assurance, explaining to her (honestly but delicately) what had happened, answering all of her questions with kindness and patience, and confidently advising her that they would find out what happened, and that the person responsible would be held to account. Charlotte became upset on a couple of occasions during the journey, and was soothed by Phryne. Although they were speaking quietly, Jack overheard the majority of their conversation, including the devastated young woman's belief that she herself was somehow responsible, and that if she would have stayed longer in the library the night before this might not have happened. Phryne assured her that this wasn't the case, that none of this was her fault, and that if Lana were here, she would be telling her the same, and she'd be relieved that she was alright. The conversation continued in this vein until they arrived at the Adventuress Club, a magnificent building which Jack had driven past on several occasions but never had cause to enter. He waited patiently until Charlotte was ready, at which point he alighted and opened the door for her, offering Phryne her hand as she stepped onto the pavement.

Phryne thanked him and quickly rejoined Charlotte, wrapping her arm around her and leading her towards the entrance, as Jack followed them close behind. Although he knew that Phryne was Madame President of the club, and that it had been organised by herself for other independent and modern young women, he really knew very little else about it. He suspected that the majority of the members were wealthy, but could not be sure, and did not want to offend Phryne by asking. In fact, he had never asked her anything about the club, as it was part of her own private life and no business of his own. He had only come to learn about it when one of the members murdered Gertrude Haines, in a case Jack would never forget. As he walked up the pathway towards the entrance, Phryne rang the bell and rubbed Charlotte's back, offering her some gently spoken words just as Jack reached them. As the front door opened, Jack suddenly found himself wondering if men were allowed at the club; women were prohibited from gentlemen's clubs unless invited by a man, so perhaps the rules here were the same? That men could enter with the invitation of a member? And Phryne had, as a member and the president, issued him with that invitation, so he could not imagine that anyone would object. But this was Phryne's club, and he could only imagined what the rules might be.

The door was opened by a tall, stocky and very capable looking woman of about thirty five years of age, who had dark blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a gun concealed in a holster on her hip, the latter of which Jack decided to ignore. The lady was wearing a black suit and a look of intelligence which turned to delight once she saw Phryne.

"Hello, Phryne" she beamed, before looking down at Charlotte, who had clearly just been crying. Her expression sobered immediately. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Hello, Gina" Phryne greeted. "This is Charlotte, a young lady who I would like to make an honorary adventuress, so she can utilise our library whenever she would like to" she explained. Gina nodded immediately in response.

"It's nice to meet you, Charlotte" Gina greeted, before offering the young woman her hand, which she took nervously. Gina then looked up at Jack.

"And this is my husband, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" Phryne added. Gina smiled in response and held Jack's gaze, before offering him her hand, which he took. Gina's smile widened.

"It's nice to meet you too, Inspector" Gina stated, in a tone which made Jack both wary and slightly concerned. Phryne's expression was unreadable. "Please, do come inside" she added quickly, before stepping aside to enable them to enter.

"Thank you" Phryne returned, as she led Charlotte into the club. Jack followed in close behind, finding himself feeling as felt Alice must have done when she too went down the rabbit hole. Jack looked around with curiosity and interest, his eyes drifting across the tiled floor, high ceilings and decadent artwork, as Charlotte spoke to Gina. "Is anyone in the library?" she asked, as she reached walked a few paces away from Charlotte and towards a large, leather-bound book, in which she began to write.

"No" Gina responded promptly. "There are only three other members present at the moment, and they're in the parlour" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding and finished signing them in, before placing the lid on the fountain pen and walking back towards Charlotte.

"We're going to take Charlotte to the library now" Phryne advised. "Could you please arrange for some tea to be brought to us?"

"Of course" Gina responded, nodding as she spoke, before looking towards Charlotte and offering her a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you" Phryne said. Gina nodded in acknowledgement and then disappeared towards a nearby door, which she closed quietly behind herself. "Come on" Phryne said gently, as she guided Charlotte towards a very grand staircase. Jack looked around curiously, smiling politely at an adventuress as she walked out of a nearby room, and ascending the staircase.

Phryne led Charlotte and Jack up the staircase and across a large landing, which reminded Jack somewhat of Mrs Stanley's mansion, due to the expensive carpet beneath his feet, the artwork adorning the walls, and the countless number of doors. Phryne, who was obviously very familiar with the building, led them directly towards the door to the library, opening it for them and leading them inside, before closing it quietly behind them.

Jack looked around the library, which was indeed very impressive; it had high ceilings, beautiful artwork, and countless book cases filled with books. The floor was of dark wood, the walls were of an expensive cream wallpaper, and an ornate fireplace took centre stage against the far wall. Above it hung a large painting of Boadicea, and beneath was a large, red and gold Persian rug. There were tables and chairs throughout the room, as well as armchairs and couches and two chaise lounges upholstered in cream. It was the most magnificent library that he had ever seen.

"Why don't we sit over here?" Phryne suggested, as she led Charlotte towards a dark brown leather Victorian couch to the left of the fireplace. Charlotte followed biddably and sat down slowly, holding her books upon her lap as she leaned against the edge of the couch, were her satchel rested. Phryne sat down slowly beside her and Jack took up a seat in an armchair opposite his wife. "Charlotte" Phryne said gently, prompting the composed but pale young woman to look up at the lady detective. "I know his is very difficult for you, and I'm sorry that we have to ask you these questions. If it becomes too much at any time just let me know" she said kindly.

"It's fine, Mrs – Phryne" Charlotte responded, as Phryne handed her tearful younger woman a handkerchief. "Thank you" she said as she accepted it. "I want to help to find out what happened to Lana" she stated, her voice adopting the first confident edge either Jack or Phryne had heard since they met with her. Phryne held her gaze and nodded solemnly in response.

For the next half an hour, Phryne sat beside Charlotte as Jack asked her some questions concerning Lana and the investigation into her death. Charlotte, who was somewhat restored by hot and heavily sugared tea, spoke quietly and became emotional at times, but gave full and detailed answers as Jack put the questions to her and made notes for her statement. The questions Jack posed, and the answers Charlotte gave, were similar to the ones Phryne herself had asked before. Charlotte gave a detailed physical and personal description of Lana, which was identical to the information she and Miss Carter gave Phryne the night before; that Lana had been a highly intelligent, kind and polite young woman who was driven by her studies and was looking forward to attending university in September. She had been quiet and reserved and kept herself to herself, and Charlotte was very adamant that she would not have got herself caught up in any trouble.

"Do you remember if anyone paid special attention to Lana?" Jack asked tentatively. "Perhaps someone who stood too close to her, tried to talk to her a lot?" he suggested. "Someone who made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, there was no one" Charlotte responded. "Not at the library, at least" she added, as she considered the question. She frowned for a moment, and Phryne watched her intently. "She did mention something about the deliveryman" she said quietly, before looking up and meeting Phryne's gaze.

"What deliveryman?" Phryne asked gently. Charlotte swallowed hard.

"The one at her work. Billy" Charlotte responded tentatively. "When we met at the library last Tuesday she seemed a little upset, and I asked her what was wrong" she explained. "She said that the deliveryman at the shop she works at had asked her to the pictures the day before" she continued, watching as Phryne nodded encouragingly for her to continue. "She didn't want to go with him but she didn't want to upset him, so she apologised and said she couldn't go because she had a lot of reading to do before her first term" she stated. "When she went to leave Billy grabbed her hand and asked her again. I think he scared her" she explained. "She said her boss came over and yelled at him and he left" she added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Do you know Billy's last name?" Jack asked. Charlotte considered the question for a moment.

"Wilson" she replied slowly. "Yes, Billy Wilson" she added. Jack nodded and made a note.

"Thank you" Jack replied. Charlotte nodded absently and looked back towards Phryne.

"Do you think he's the man who… who did it?" Charlotte asked quietly, her eyes shining as she spoke. "I don't know what he looks like, I didn't ask…"

Phryne reached towards Charlotte and took her hand, clasping it tightly.

"We'll find him" Phryne stated with conviction. "And if he is the man responsible, the law will ensure that he pays for what he's done" she advised. Charlotte swallowed hard and nodded. "Is there anything else you think we should know?" she asked. "Anything about Lana?" she prompted. Charlotte considered the questions for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No" Charlotte admitted quietly, before looking up at Phryne and holding her gaze. "No, I've told you both everything" she stated tearfully. Phryne smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly. "You've been very helpful" she stated sincerely. Charlotte nodded uncertainly in response.

"What happens now?" she asked hesitantly. Phryne rubbed her hand with her thumb as she spoke.

"Inspector Robinson and I are going to continue our investigation and find out who did this to Lana" Phryne explained gently. "And you can stay here in this library, if you'd care to" she said gently, offering Charlotte a reassuring smile. "As an honorary adventuress, you are more than welcome to explore the library and to enjoy whenever you like" she advised. "I'll come and collect you at five o'clock and drive you home, and you are welcome to come here tomorrow, and the next day, and the next" she explained, as Charlotte listened intently, nodding at each sentence. "If you need anything, you can contact us at City South Police Station" she advised, which prompted Jack to hand Charlotte one of his cards, which she accepted with thanks. "And if you need anything whilst you're here, go to the door we came from and speak to Gina" she advised. "She will see to it that whatever you would like to eat and drink is prepared for you, and brought into the library" she explained. Charlotte nodded once more.

"Thank you, Phryne" Charlotte said sincerely, wiping her eyes with the lady detective's handkerchief once more. Phryne nodded.

"You are very welcome, sweetheart" Phryne responded, rubbing Charlotte's back soothingly as she spoke. "Now, Jack and I need to leave, but I will be back this evening" she assured her. "As I said, if you need anything at all, ask Gina. Alright?"

"Alright" Charlotte confirmed, forcing a small smile. "Thank you" she repeated. Phryne smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, and watched as Charlotte turned towards Jack. "Thank you, Inspector Robinson" she added sincerely.

"Of course" Jack responded, offering her a polite smile. Charlotte sniffed and dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief once more. Phryne rubbed her back and smiled gently.

"I'll be back at five o'clock. But if you need me in the meantime, telephone the police station" Phryne advised. Charlotte nodded.

"I will, thank you" Charlotte replied. Phryne nodded, rubbed her back once more, and then slowly rose to her feet. Jack copied the action and walked towards her.

After exchanging goodbyes with Charlotte, Phryne led Jack out of the library and back across the landing, down the grand staircase and into the foyer. Gina was standing by the front door, and Phryne spoke to her as she signed herself and Jack out, briefly explaining the situation and requesting that someone check on Charlotte throughout the day, and ensure that she has everything she needs.

"And if you have any concerns, telephone me at City South. You have the number" Phryne advised.

"I do" Gina confirmed, before looking towards Jack, who was not at all surprised. "It was nice to meet you, Detective Inspector" she said politely.

"Thank you. You too" Jack returned. Phryne smiled and put the lid on the fountain pen as she lay it down beside the ledger.

"I'll be back at 5pm" Phryne advised Gina, who opened the door for her and Jack, and said goodbye to them as they departed.

Jack followed Phryne out of the building and down the pathway towards the pavement, a thousand questions swimming in his mind. But by the time they reached the Hispano, only one of them fell from his lips.

"So are men permitted to enter your Adventuress Club?" Jack asked, just as he reached the passenger side door and opened it for her. Phryne smirked and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Of course" Phryne responded. "A man is just as welcome as a woman, provided he has an invitation from a member" she advised. "But the same rule applies to female guests too" she stated. "Our club is rather more egalitarian than the majority of gentlemen's clubs" she explained.

"I don't doubt that for a moment" Jack stated, as Phryne accepted his hand and eased herself into the passenger seat, before closing the door behind her.

Phryne leaned back in the passenger seat, shifting her position slightly in an attempt to get comfortable; the leather couches in the library were much more uncomfortable today than she had remembered them, and her lower back ached. She had just got settled by the time Jack got into the vehicle and sat beside her.

"What do you think about Billy Wilson?" Phryne asked, as Jack started the engine. Jack considered the question for a moment.

"A man whose advances were rejected and was not willing to take no for an answer" Jack assessed. "It's difficult to make a decision until we look into him and the incident further" he advised, meeting her gaze as he spoke. "But it certainly warrants further investigation" he stated. "Perhaps we should visit Miss Carrington's place of employment, The Purple Rose, and see if we can speak to the staff before they open?" he suggested. Phryne nodded in agreement and drew her coat around her, as Jack drove down the road and into the city.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the Purple Rose shortly before nine o'clock, and were admitted by a curious blonde assistant after Jack showed her his warrant card. The young girl appeared to take several moments to register what she was being shown, but eventually straightened and nodded, and opened the door quickly to admit them. Phryne and Jack thanked her and requested an audience with the proprietor.

"That's Mrs Mallory" the young seamstress, whose name was Naomi, advised Phryne. "I'll take you both to her at once" she added, playing with her fingers nervously as she spoke.

"Thank you" Phryne responded kindly, prompting the young woman to nod, smile, and then turn on the spot and lead them across the shop floor, her actions and manner reminding Phryne of a ballerina she once had inside a musical box. She pressed her lips together and followed quietly, looking around the modest shop as she did so.

The shop was modest in size but intelligently arranged, with all of the available space utilised. The counter was located on the far right, the changing facilities at the left of the back wall, and all available floor space and wall space was lined with rails and racks filled with a variety of day dresses, shift dresses, skirts, blouses and even trousers, the latter of which Phryne would have certainly examined, had there been even the slightest chance she would fit into a single pair. The store also sold shoes, stockings and costume jewellery which, like the clothing, came in an array of colours and styles. The clothing, which all appeared to be handmade, was unique and well-made, and Phryne's eyes drifted curiously across the veritable treasure trove. There was a section at the back of the store where scores of fabric samples had been placed to allow customers to request clothing be made to their specifications. Phryne was just examining a rather daring sample of silk in a wine red shade, when Naomi opened the door in front of her, and led her and Jack through.

The door led to the back of the store, which seemed to be as big as the shop floor. Phryne's eyes drifted curiously around the room, which was well-lit and well-stocked and smelled of steam, lavender and beeswax polish. The room contained a small office to the far left, and several work desks and mannequins, bolts of fabric, and an array of needles, thread, beading and sequins in every colour imaginable. There were two dressmakers in the room already, one attending to a black and gold dress on one of the mannequins, and the other experimenting with shades of green fabric, which she was attempting to match with the light blue she had already selected. There were a selection of beads in a smooth wooden bowl in front of her, which were all in shades of blue and green. Phryne's attentions were distracted from this fascinating scene by the arrival of Mrs Mallory, a tall woman in a well-tailored suit who had stepped out of her office the moment she noticed Naomi lead her and Jack into their inner sanctum. Phryne saw the suspicion and curiosity in the dark-haired woman's eyes as she briefly considered herself and Jack, and then turned her attentions to Naomi for an explanation.

"It's the Police, Mrs Mallory" Naomi said quickly. "They said they need to talk to you."

"I see" Mrs Mallory responded, confusion present in her tone, as she turned towards Jack and Phryne. She had dark hair and eyes and an imposing, confident presence, but Phryne and Jack stood confidently before her. "May I see your identification?" she asked.

"Certainly" Jack responded promptly, before producing his warrant card. Mrs Mallory inspected it and thanked him, before looking towards Phryne expectantly. She handed the proprietor a copy of her card.

"Mrs Robinson, Lady Detective" Mrs Mallory read, before handing her the card back with something which looked like a smile. "I've heard of you, of course" she assured her, prompting Phryne to smile politely in response. "It's a pleasure to meet you both" she declared, looking from Phryne to Jack. "Now, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Might we talk in private?" Jack suggested. Mrs Mallory considered the question before nodding in response.

"Yes, of course" Mrs Mallory returned, before opening the door to her office. "Please, do come in" she encouraged, stepping aside to enable them to enter first.

"Thank you" Jack responded, which Phryne echoed, as she walked ahead and stepped into the office.

The office of Mrs Mallory was, as the rest of the establishment, modest but well organised. There was a desk against the wall to the left, under which reposed two chairs. There were filing cabinets against the back wall, and a selection of parcels which were bound and tied with white string and neatly addressed resting in neat stacks against the far right wall. Mrs Mallory closed the door behind them and pulled out one of the seats and gestured to Phryne, who accepted it with both gratitude and relief. Jack politely declined the offer and stood beside Phryne, as Mrs Mallory leaned against her desk and faced them both directly.

"Mrs Mallory, I'm afraid we have some bad news" Jack said gently, as Mrs Mallory stared at him intently. "Last night, the body of Lana Carrington was discovered in a public library in the city" he explained. Phryne watched as Mrs Mallory's eyes widened and her lips parted. "I'm afraid she was murdered" he advised.

"Wh-what?" Mrs Mallory asked, as she gripped the desk behind her for support. "No" she added, staring at Jack, as though hoping he would deny his previous statement. "How? When? What happened?" she asked, looking from Jack to Phryne for explanation.

"Lana was strangled" Phryne said gently. "We believe she was killed the night before last" she advised. Mrs Mallory went pale and reached for the chair, easing herself into it slowly.

"Oh my god" she said quietly, swallowing hard and closing her eyes for a moment. "The poor girl" she breathed, placing her hand over her mouth and shaking her head as she spoke. "She was such a sweet girl, so kind. And so very, very clever" she stated, before looking up at Phryne, who was sitting directly opposite her. "Who on earth would do such a thing?"

"That's what we're trying to find out" Phryne replied quietly. Mrs Mallory nodded in understanding. "A friend of Miss Carrington's mentioned that there was an incident here last week, involving a deliveryman named Billy." Mrs Mallory sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes" Mrs Mallory replied, annoyance and disapproval present in her voice as she spoke. "Billy took a shine to Lana and asked her to the pictures. When she politely declined – and she was polite, Samantha overheard the whole thing – he grabbed her wrist and tried to get her to change her mind" she added, shaking her head as she spoke. "Samantha saw the whole thing and came to get me, and I came out and gave him what for" she stated confidently, before looking up at Jack and going suddenly rather quiet.

"What happened?" Phryne prompted, her voice low and soothing. "You aren't going to be in any trouble, I assure you" she stated. Mrs Mallory met Phryne's gaze for a moment before looking up at the inspector, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Mrs Mallory considered the question for a moment.

"I might have approached him with a large pair of scissors, and advised him of what would… happen if he behaved in such a way to any member of my staff again" Mrs Mallory said quickly. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. "I won't have my girls harmed" she declared.

"Of course not" Phryne soothed, as Mrs Mallory nodded instinctively, then clasped her hands in her lap, her face adopting a sombre expression.

"Did Mr Wilson cause any more trouble after you and he exchanged words?" Jack asked. Mrs Mallory shook her head almost immediately.

"No" she responded. "He's only been here twice since, and I insisted on seeing him both times" she advised. "I won't have him frightening my girls" she stated with conviction. Jack nodded in understanding.

"How did Lana react to the incident?" Phryne asked.

"She was a little shaken, of course" Mrs Mallory responded. "I sat her down in here with a hot cup of tea, which had a generous measure of whiskey in it" she added. "She complained about the taste and said she didn't drink alcohol" she said quietly, her eyes glazing at the memory. "But ten minutes later she said she was fine and insisted on getting back to work" she stated. "I kept her out the back so she wouldn't have to deal with customers, just in case she wasn't quite herself. But she seemed perfectly fine all afternoon" she stated. "She was a Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Would you describe Billy Wilson as a violent man?" Jack asked. Mrs Mallory considered the question.

"Not really" Mrs Mallory responded slowly. "He just isn't very good at taking no for an answer. Like most men" she sighed. Jack suppressed his response. "He does have a temper though" she said quietly, prompting Jack to watch her expectantly. "He dropped a bolt of white silk on the ground outside, and when he saw how damaged it was he threw it into the road in anger" she stated. "He almost caused a cyclist to have an accident" she stated. Jack nodded and made some more notes. "I should've sacked him then, but I felt sorry for him" she said bitterly. "His mother is terminally ill. Cancer, I believe. Poor woman" she said quietly. Phryne nodded sympathetically in response.

"Do you have Mr Wilson's home address?" Jack asked. Mrs Mallory nodded.

"I do, but I'd imagine he's working at the moment" she advised, before rising stiffly from her seat and heading towards her filing cabinet. She opened the first drawer and searched through the contents, before finding the paperwork she was looking for and carrying it over to her desk. She began to write down some details on a sheet of lined paper and the tore it from the pad, before folding it in half and handing it to Jack.

"Thank you" Jack replied, as he accepted the paper. "Apart from the incident with Mr Wilson, do you know if there is anyone else who had a disagreement with Lana?" he asked. "Did she mention any issues or any concerns? Anyone paying her too much attention or making her feel uncomfortable?"

"No" Mrs Mallory responded promptly. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Do you think she would have if she did experience any problems?" Phryne asked. Mrs Mallory considered the question for a moment.

"I don't know" she admitted. "Lana was a very private person and very independent" she explained. "Although we got on well – she got on well with all the girls – she wasn't really the type to confide" she said gently. Phryne nodded in understanding.

For the next ten minutes or so, Phryne and Jack asked Mrs Mallory about Lana's character, her habits and personal life, and her responses were consistent with the information they had already obtained: she was a quiet, intelligent, unobtrusive individual who was kind, driven and very excited about starting university. After questioning Mrs Mallory, Jack requested that the other girls were brought in too, which she agreed to immediately, bringing them into the office and allowing Phryne and Jack to inform them of Lana's death, before asking them some questions. Naomi simply stared at Phryne and Jack, and seemed shocked and confused by the news, and was of relatively little help; the other two dressmakers, Samantha and Eleanor, were more helpful, and provided information which upheld Mrs Mallory's account of the incident with Mr Wilson, as well as Lana's character. And so, shortly before half-past nine, Phryne and Jack provided the women with their cards and left the distressed young dressmakers in the charge of their employer, who began to prepare tea and whiskey (with emphasis on the latter) very liberally, and announced that the store would remain closed for the day. Phryne and Jack walked back through the shop and let themselves out, as they walked together down the street and towards the Hispano, and made their way towards City South Police Station.

Phryne and Jack arrived at City South Police Station at quarter to ten, and were greeted by Hugh as soon as they stepped through the doors. Phryne noticed that City South's finest Senior Constable appeared to have the same happy glow that Dot had so recently been displaying, and she smiled gently as he greeted her. Although the matter he wished to discuss was murder, his eyes were bright and his manner more confident and assured than she had ever seen in him. And it was wonderful to see. In fact, it was a most welcome sight, given the dark and tragic nature of the matter at hand.

"Good morning, Hugh" Phryne greeted, as the man himself stood before them.

"Miss" Hugh responded, smiling at her politely, before turning his attentions toward his boss. "Sir" he added, earning him a polite nod and congratulatory smile from Jack.

"And congratulations" Phryne added sincerely, prompting Hugh to brighten still, if to do so was physically possible. And apparently it was. "I'm so happy for you both" she stated. Hugh blushed.

"Thank you, Miss" he smiled, as Jack stepped forward with an extended hand.

"Congratulations, Collins" Jack echoed, as they shook hands and talked about the news. Phryne watched the gesture for a moment, and found herself wondering why men did so when conveying such news and congratulations, when Hugh's voice brought her back to the matter at hand.

"The autopsy on Miss Carrington started at eight o'clock this morning, and we should have the report by the early afternoon" Hugh advised, as Jack and Phryne listened patiently. "Two constables went to Miss Carrington's lodgings in Richmond last night, and were advised by the landlady that she had not been seen since the morning she died" he stated. "The landlady said Lana often missed dinner, which is at six o'clock sharp, as she stayed at the library until it closed, so she'd make her own arrangements and let herself in with her latchkey" he stated. "The landlady said she plays bridge with her friends most nights in the parlour until ten, so she may not have noticed Miss Carrington return even if she did" he explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Which would confirm our theory that Miss Carrington died the night before last" Jack said quietly. "We'll have to wait until we receive the autopsy report until we can confirm it" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"The landlady wasn't very helpful in other respects, Sir" Hugh admitted. "Just said she was a good girl, quiet, kept to herself and paid the rent on time" he stated. "Apparently she didn't drink and never brought a man back with her."

"Though even if she did, it's unlikely that the unobservant, bridge-playing landlady would've noticed" Phryne reasoned. "She sounds about as useful as a lookout as Miss Carter" she said to Jack, who met her gaze and nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps you can suggest that Miss Carter joins the landlady's bridge club" Jack said lightly. Phryne fixed him with a light stare.

"Ha-ha" Phryne responded, prompting Jack to suppress a smirk. Hugh, who was never sure how (or if) to intervene when the inspector and Miss Fisher spoke like this, waited for a suitable interval before continuing.

"The officers searched Miss Carrington's room and brought back her journal, day planner, some personal correspondence and photographs" Hugh advised Jack and Phryne. "I've had a look through them and they're currently in your office, Sir" he added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack responded.

"I also contacted Miss Carrington's aunt and cousins who live in Canberra" Hugh added sombrely. "They'll be arriving by train tomorrow" he advised. Jack nodded once more. "And we've started to go through the ledger at the library so we can track down all the visitors over the past week or so and call them in for questioning, beginning with those who visited in the three days up to and including the victim's murder" he added. Jack nodded in approval. "We've managed to get hold of some of the people, including the second librarian who leaves at four o'clock every day, and we have people coming in for interviews from ten o'clock" Hugh stated, as he handed Jack a piece of paper, which appeared to be a schedule of the interviewees. Jack and Phryne were both impressed.

"Excellent work, Collins" Jack commended, as he read the list briefly and then handed it to Phryne. "There's something else I'd like you to look into, when you have a chance" he advised. Hugh looked up at Jack and nodded. "I need you to track down a Billy Wilson" he advised, as he reached into his breast pocket and removed his notebook, and provided Hugh with the deliveryman's residential address. "He asked Miss Carrington to the pictures last week and when she politely declined, he grabbed her wrist and tried to persuade her to change his mind" he stated. Hugh nodded in understanding and made some notes. "I'd like you to look him up, see if he has a criminal record or any charges pending, find him, and bring him in so I can interview him" he advised. Hugh nodded without removing his attentions from his paper.

"Yes, Sir" Hugh replied, before finishing his notes and looking up just as Jack and Phryne began to walk towards the inspector's office. "Oh, and Sir" called Hugh, prompting them both to turn towards him. "The Chief Commissioner called and said he wanted you to call him as soon as you came into the office" he advised. Jack held his gaze and listened attentively. "He'd like to meet with you tonight after you cancelled the meeting yesterday" he explained quietly. Phryne scoffed quietly and rolled her eyes. Jack nodded in response.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack replied, before walking into his office with Phryne, and closing the door behind them both.

Phryne walked into Jack's office and removed her hat and coat, which she hung up on the coat stand, before walking towards his desk and sitting down in her usual seat. Phryne ran her hand through her hair before leaning forward and placing her bag upon the table. As she did so, she noticed the many brown paper evidence bags on Jack's desks, as well as the recently typed witness statements which were stacked neatly next to his phone. Phryne drew the documents towards herself and leaned back in her seat to begin to read, as Jack walked around his desk and picked up his phone, dialling the Commissioner's direct line and preparing himself for his first tiresome conversation of the day.

For the next fifteen minutes, Jack and Phryne read through the witness statements of those who had already been interviewed (all of which were relatively useless, with those interviewed being apparently unaware of Lana's existence, but very happy to discuss the librarian's evident drink problem and the 'extortionate' price of the fines), before the first interviewee arrived, and she and Jack headed next door to speak with them.

For the next two hours, Phryne and Jack endured back to back interviews with various individuals who had frequented the library in recent days. Those who were interviewed provided little to no assistance and were unable furnish Jack and Phryne with any information they didn't already knew; the consensus was that Lana was a quiet, intelligent young woman who kept to herself and read very advanced medical texts. She was polite and would greet people but would not go out of her way to have a conversation, she was at the library almost daily, spending her time either downstairs with Charlotte or upstairs in the academic and reference section. No one who visited the library saw anyone or anything suspicious, certainly not around Lana. The only thing that people tended to mention was the disruptive boys, who were aged between 11 and 13, and appeared to be the bane of the lives of everyone who frequented the library. Although he would have to talk with them at some stage, especially due to the fact that they were amongst the last people to leave the library on the day Lana died, he was dreading the task. In fact, the idea of the upcoming midnight raid at the docks on Saturday evening appeared to him considerably more.

By one o'clock, Jack and Phryne had grown weary and rather frustrated at the rather fruitless interviews, and Phryne was becoming increasingly hungry, which had a habit of making her irritable. Had there been significantly more people to interview that afternoon, Jack would have had his men do it, to spare himself the further agony. Thankfully there were only three more people to interview at the moment, which were the two students who left the library shortly after Miss Carter returned after her conversation with the mothers of the misbehaving youths who had blighted her library, and the second librarian. Due to the fact it was vital that these people were interviewed (as the students were amongst the last to leave on the night of Lana's death, and the second librarian was there every day, and couldn't possibly be any less observant than Miss Carter), Phryne and Jack agreed they would interview them, and then take a short break.

Shortly after one o'clock, Constable Collins led Kate Evans, the second librarian, into the room. Phryne looked up at Kate, who was a young woman in her late twenties with dark, curly hair which was tied up in an intricate and practical manner, intelligent blue eyes and a calm expression. As she walked into the room, she carried with her an air of authority and organisation, which reassured Phryne immeasurably. Perhaps she would be of more assistance than the charming Miss Carter.

Kate Evans greeted Phryne and Jack politely, before sitting down beside them, placing her black handbag on her lap and smoothing down her dark blue cotton day dress.

After an initial discussion with Miss Evans, Phryne and Jack were both relieved to find that the young woman was indeed more astute and observant than her colleague; she was able to provide an assessment of Lana's character which was both perceptive and consistent with all other accounts they had heard so far. She was also able to confirm that, although she left at four o'clock most days, she did know that Miss Carrington spent her time on the upper level of the library after her 'young friend – Charlotte, I believe' left; because when she came to work each morning at seven-thirty and checked the ledger, the books Miss Carrington had taken out were ones from upstairs.

"Do you know else spends time upstairs?" asked Phryne. Miss Evans considered the question before nodding slowly in response.

"Mainly academics and students of Law, Humanities and the Sciences" Miss Evans responded. "A lot of Professors from the University come in fairly frequently, and do spend their time upstairs" she explained. "We also order in books for them from other state libraries if they are not readily available here" she stated. Phryne nodded in response. That would explain Professor Dulverton's attendance of the library on the evening Phryne went there to investigate; he'd collected a book from Miss Carter.

"Do you know of anyone in particular?" Jack asked.

"Professor Matthews, Professor Stanton, and Professor Dulverton" Miss Evans responded promptly. "They come in about two or three times a week" she advised. "There are also Professors Jackman, Hart and Ridley, who come in with less frequency" she considered, as Phryne nodded encouragingly and Jack made notes. "Though I'm afraid I don't know the names of the students" she admitted. "But if they took out any of our books, they will be in the ledger" she added confidently.

"Do you think Miss Carrington would have spoken to any of the professors?" Phryne asked. "Or some of the students, perhaps?" she added. Miss Evans considered the question for a moment.

"She wouldn't have _not_ spoken to them; that is, if they had addressed her she would have been polite and responded" Miss Evans said slowly. "But Miss Carrington was a very quiet and reserved – almost nervous – young lady, so I don't believe she would've started a conversation with them" she explained.

"Were they ever upstairs together at the same time?" asked Jack.

"It's possible" Miss Evans responded. "The academics tend to come in early on weekends, or in the afternoons between lectures, or sometimes after. Miss Carter told me that they sometimes stay until closing, and are so engrossed in their work that they lose track of the time" she explained. "Miss Carrington was always still at the library when I left work, so it's possible they would've seen each other upstairs" she advised. "But it's very quiet up there, even quieter than downstairs. The library is not a social space, certainly not for academics" she explained. Phryne and Jack both nodded in understanding.

"Have you seen anyone inside or outside the library who you found to be suspicious?" Jack asked. "Someone who made you feel uncomfortable, perhaps?"

"No" Miss Evans responded promptly. "There are regular patrons of the library, all of whom we recognise, and whilst we do frequently get newcomers, there are none whom have given me any cause for concern" she stated. "The library is located near some public houses, so sometimes there is some… noise and eventfulness outside, but nothing sinister" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"And did you notice anyone paying special attention to Miss Carrington whilst she was in the library?" Phryne asked. Miss Carter shook her head.

"No" she responded. "Not when I was there, at least" she added. "Miss Carrington spent time downstairs with Charlotte, who's another intelligent, driven young lady, and they seemed to get on very well" she advised. "I didn't see or hear of anyone paying her particular attention" she stated clearly.

"Thank you, Miss Evans" Jack said sincerely. "You've been very helpful" he stated. Miss Evans smiled politely.

"Miss Carrington seemed like a very nice young lady" she responded gently. "What has happened to her is terrible, and I hope you find the person responsible" she stated.

"We will" Phryne assured her. Miss Evans nodded and placed her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Miss Evans replied sincerely. "Is that all?" she asked.

"It is, thank you" Jack confirmed, prompting the young woman to rise from her seat.

"If I can be of any further assistance, please do let me know" Miss Evans said kindly.

"We will" Jack assured her. Miss Evans smiled politely, said goodbye, and walked out of the room.

After Phryne and Jack discussed the interview with Miss Evans for a few minutes, there was a knock on the interview room door, and Hugh led the two students, Agnes Dyer and Anne Parsons, into the room. The young women were both tall and slim, and dressed in black trousers and grey trousers respectively, with the blonde Miss Dyer wearing a red jumper and the dark-haired Miss Parsons opting for white. Their hair was down, they wore identical satchels, and each carried no less than three books (all by Austen) and a notebook. Phryne smiled politely as the nervous-looking students walked into the room and took up the seats opposite herself and Jack as invited. Both girls had pale skin and bright eyes and were looking at Jack and Phryne with expressions of nervousness and uncertainty. Phryne suppressed her feelings of rising hunger and sought to put the young ladies at their ease.

"Miss Dyer, Miss Parsons, thank you for coming in at such short notice" Phryne said sincerely, prompting both girls to relax visibly. "I take it the constable advised you what we would like to talk to you about."

"Indeed" responded Agnes Dyer, who was twisting a ring on her left index finger round and round. "The constable said that Lana Carrington was murdered the night before last" she said, her eyes widening as she spoke. "Poor girl. She was only our age, wasn't she Anne?"

"Yes, I think so" responded Anne, whose voice was slightly deeper than her friend's. Anne had her hands clasped on the table before her. "She looked about our age" she added quietly. Phryne nodded.

"Did either of you know Miss Carrington?" Jack asked.

"No" both girls replied in unison.

"We saw her around, though" Agnes explained. "She seemed to be at the library all the time! Anne once said she thought she slept there."

"I was joking, of course" Anne said, looking up at Phryne and Jack as she spoke. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"Did you ever speak to each other?" Phryne asked.

"I didn't" said Agnes, before turning towards her friend.

"I did. Only once" Anne advised. "I dropped a stack of books I'd taken from the literature section, and Miss Carrington helped me to pick them up" she added. "She seemed like a nice girl. Very quiet" she added. "She seemed almost nervous when I thanked her" she reflected. "And then she disappeared upstairs" she said gently.

"Did Miss Carrington spend a lot of time upstairs?" Phryne asked.

"Yes, I'd say so" Agnes replied. "We saw her go up there quite frequently, usually late in the afternoon. But when she was with that younger girl, she'd stay downstairs" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Did you see Miss Carrington the day before yesterday?" Jack asked. Both girls nodded.

"Yes" Agnes confirmed. "She'd been at the library all day like us. She was sitting with the younger girl – sorry, I don't know her name" she stated. "Then when the girl left, she went upstairs like usual" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"What time was that?" Phryne asked.

"Just after five o'clock" Anne replied. Phryne nodded and Jack made a note.

"Did you see Miss Carrington again after she went upstairs?" Jack asked.

"No" Anne responded. Agnes shook her head.

"Was anyone else upstairs when Miss Carrington went up there?" Jack asked. The girls considered the question for a few moments.

"I don't know" Anne admitted.

"There were academics in during the afternoon, two or three of them" Agnes stated. "But I think they left. Maybe" she said, before looking up. "Sorry, they all look the same to me, and I wasn't paying attention to upstairs" she explained. "Anne and I never go up there, and our favourite desk downstairs is the one closest to the far wall, so we don't have a view of the staircase" she stated. "But the academics are usually up there. Perhaps you could ask them?"

"We will" Phryne assured her. Agnes smiled politely and nodded.

"And what time did you both leave that night?" Phryne asked. The girls considered the question and looked towards each other.

"About… five twenty?" Anne asked.

"I'd say it was closer to five thirty" Agnes stated. "We almost missed our tram" she explained, prompting her friend's eyes to widen.

"Oh, yes! Of course" Anne replied, before turning towards Phryne and Jack. "Yes, around five thirty" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And did you see or hear anything strange that day?" Jack asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?" he prompted. "Or anyone out of the ordinary?"

"No, I didn't hear or see anything strange" Anne replied, after a moment's consideration.

"Except for that bang, of course" Agnes said gently, frowning as she reflected. Phryne and Jack both stared at her.

"What bang?" asked Phryne, who was watching her intently. Agnes looked up and met their gaze.

"Well, perhaps bang wasn't the right word, I… I don't really know…" Agnes said, clasping and unclasping her hands as she spoke. "It was definitely that night, at twenty past five precisely" she reflected. "I heard a dull thud type sound from the other side of the library, I think" she said.

"Could it have come from upstairs?" Phryne asked.

"Possibly" Agnes reasoned. "It's an old building and everything echoes" she said. "If I drop a book from the literature section that old bat behind the front desk can hear it ten meters away" she stated bitterly. Phryne nodded as Jack made some notes.

"So at twenty past five the evening before last, you heard a dull sound from the other end of the library, possibly upstairs?" Phryne asked for clarification. Agnes nodded.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Are you sure of the time?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Agnes responded confidently. "Because Miss Carter wasn't at her desk and Anne and I needed to take some books out before leaving, so I was keeping a close eye on my watch" she explained. "We can catch the five twenty-five tram or the five-forty, and we wanted to get the earlier one because we were meeting some… friends at the pictures" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Did either of you go and investigate this sound?" Phryne asked. Anne shook her head and looked towards her friend.

"I don't even remember hearing it" Anne said, prompting her friend to look up at her.

"Well you wouldn't, Anne, you were on the final chapter of Wuthering Heights at the time" Agnes explained. Anne nodded slowly in understanding, as though that answer explained it all. Agnes then turned towards Jack and Phryne. "I didn't get up and look, I'm sorry" she said gently. "I thought someone must've dropped a heavy book or something" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"That's alright, it's understandable" Phryne soothed. "Did you see or hear anything else?"

"No" Agnes responded promptly, her voice confident and clear. Phryne nodded.

"And did you see anyone else in the library between that time and the time you left?"

"No" Agnes stated. "I don't think there was anyone else downstairs. Not that I saw, at least" she stated. "And as I said, we didn't go upstairs" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"So what happened next?" Phryne asked.

"We read for a little while longer" Anne replied. "Then we went to the bathroom" she said slowly. "And when we came out, Miss Carter was back at her desk, so we gathered our books, took out some, renewed the others, and hurried off to catch our tram" she stated.

"Did you notice anyone else outside or near the library when you left?" Jack asked. Both young women shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, Inspector, we didn't" Agnes admitted quietly. "We were in such a rush to get our tram…"

"It's alright" Phryne assured them both. Agnes smiled gently in response. "Can either of you think of anything else that you think should be mentioned?"

"No" Agnes responded after a moment's consideration. Anne shook her head. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you both for your time" Jack said politely. The young women, who looked visibly relieved, said goodbye to Jack and Phryne, apologised that they could not be of more assistance, and walked quickly out of the room together.

Phryne turned towards Jack immediately.

"That dull thud sound could've been when the killer slammed her head into the door in an attempt to subdue her" Phryne said quietly.

"Or when he threw her to the ground" Jack considered. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"It would certainly be consistent with the timeline of events" Phryne stated. "Charlotte left shortly after five o'clock, Miss Carter escorted the boys out at five fifteen" she added. Jack nodded in agreement. "So, what next?" she asked.

"We need to find out if the autopsy report and any of the forensic reports have been sent to us. They were due to arrive in the early afternoon" Jack stated. "We also need to find Mr Wilson, interview the academics who worked upstairs, those young boys who endured the ire of Miss Carter, and anyone else who attended the library in recent days" he advised, before turning towards Phryne, whose eyes were bright and attentive. "But first, I'm going to take you back to my office to rest for a while whilst I get you lunch" he explained. Phryne looked up at Jack and held his gaze, her expression softening at his kind and thoughtful suggestion. Although she wanted to keep working, feeling the adrenaline she always experienced during an investigation coursing through her veins, she was feeling incredibly hungry. And from the sharp kicks which she was currently experiencing several times every minute, so was the baby. And so, instead of protesting, Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you" she said quietly. Jack offered her a gentle smile and nodded, before rising to his feet.

Phryne placed both hands on the side of the chair and pushed herself up, finding that her lower back ached from the position, and from the criminally uncomfortable chairs.

"Tell me, Jack, do you buy these chairs as relics from the inquisition?" Phryne asked lightly, as she smoothed down her dress and walked with him towards the door. "They feel like instruments of torture" she declared. Jack rubbed her back gently.

"George Sanderson was responsible for the budget, so it's quite possible" Jack responded lightly. Phryne smiled in response as they walked down the corridor and towards his office.

Jack opened the door to his office and stepped aside to enable Phryne to enter. As soon as she stepped inside, he heard her inhale sharply, before walking quickly towards his desk. Jack followed close behind and watched as she walked towards his desk, upon which rested a familiar picnic basket. Jack smiled gently as Phryne drew the blue and white checked tea towel aside and looked inside, and from her expression he could tell that she was very happy with the contents. He walked slowly towards her just as she lifted out a plate containing half a quiche, which she was staring at hungrily. He watched her hand disappear into the basket once more and reappear with a fork, which she carried towards her usual seat, easing herself down into it and beginning to eat.

"Mmm, delicious" Phryne said quietly, before turning towards Jack, who was watching her with a warm and affectionate look. And a smirk. "What?" she asked, lowering the fork onto the dish as she met his gaze. Jack shook his head lightly.

"Nothing" he responded gently, before walking slowly towards her. Phryne was watching him as he did so.

"Are you hungry, Jack?" Phryne asked, before turning towards the basket. "Dot and Mr Butler have apparently sent us enough to feed a small army" she reflected. Jack smiled as he reached his desk, and glanced down into the basket. There was a small dish of potato gratin, some egg and bacon pies, a bowl of green salad, two plates of sandwiches and a thermos of a hot beverage which smelled like citrus. There also appeared to be some shortbread and ginger biscuits, which he felt certain would overjoy Phryne. "Or one pregnant woman" she added lightly, as she placed another piece of quiche into her mouth. Jack picked up a plate of sandwiches (ham, cheese and mustard pickle) and lifted one to his lips.

"We certainly won't starve" Jack reflected, as he took a bite out of the sandwich. It was delicious. And, unlike Phryne, he hadn't been aware of just how hungry he had been.

Jack ate a few sandwiches whilst Phryne mounted an admirable assault on the quiche, which made Jack feel both relieved and rather impressed. After eating his sandwiches he looked across his desk and saw a small stack of thin manila folders, the top one of which was the autopsy report. Jack picked it up and began to read it as Phryne continued to eat. He was so engrossed in the report that it was only when Phryne was standing before him and reaching towards the picnic blanket for the thermos that he even registered that she'd moved.

"What's that, Jack?" Phryne asked curiously, as she reached for the report. Jack was about to respond to her when the sound of a familiar knock upon the door prompted them both to turn around.

"Come in, Collins" Jack called, prompting Hugh to open the door and step into the office. He looked towards Phryne and Jack and offered a polite smile.

"Dot brought the basket over an hour or so ago, Sir" Hugh explained, prompting Phryne to nod slowly in understanding, as she returned to her seat with the thermos. "She came over just as the autopsy report was delivered" he advised, nodding towards Jack's hands as he spoke. "The forensic reports arrived about an hour before" he advised. Jack nodded once in response.

"Have you managed to locate the deliveryman, Mr Wilson?" Jack asked.

"Not yet, Sir" Hugh replied. "But I looked into him and found that he does have a criminal record" he advised.

"What for?" asked Phryne curiously, as she looked up at Hugh.

"For stalking and assault on a young lady three years ago" Hugh replied, walking into the office and handing the report to Jack, who opened it immediately. Phryne's eyes widened.

"What happened?" Phryne asked, looking from Hugh to Jack, who replied as he read.

"Mr Wilson was arrested and charged in January 1927 in relation to stalking, harassment and assault of Marjory Fendle, aged twenty-two" Jack read. "They worked at the same factory and apparently he developed quite a fixation with her" he stated, as he turned the page and continued to read. "When she rejected his advances they argued, there was an altercation, and Miss Fendle sustained a broken wrist, three fractured ribs and a deep laceration to her right temple" he read. Phryne's lips parted and she stared up at him, meeting his gaze as he looked up at her from over the report. Jack's jaw set and he looked up towards Hugh. "Find him, Collins" he ordered. Hugh nodded in response and took the file from him.

"I've contacted the victim's family, Sir. The aunt that lives in Canberra" Hugh advised. "She's traveling down by train tomorrow morning" he stated. Jack nodded in understanding in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack replied.

"And I haven't had much luck tracking down the young boys who were causing a disturbance in the library" Hugh admitted quietly. Jack found himself feeling almost relieved. "But I did manage to contact Professor Matthews, the Head of Geography at Melbourne University" he stated. "He and his colleagues, Professors Dulverton and Stanton, were at the library on the day Miss Carrington died, and they can see you both this afternoon between two o'clock and three, as they all have afternoon lectures" he explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack responded. "We'll head to the University shortly" he advised. Hugh nodded in response.

"Yes, Sir" Hugh replied. "There are five other people coming in this afternoon to be interviewed, but myself and the other constables can see to that" he advised.

"Wonderful" Phryne said quietly, relief present in her tone. Spending another moment in that unbearable chair really didn't appeal to her at all. Jack smiled sympathetically and looked up at Hugh.

"Thank you, Collins" he repeated. Hugh nodded in acknowledgement and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. Phryne looked up at Jack immediately.

"So Mr Wilson has a history of stalking, harassment and violence against women" Phryne summarised. "And he made similar advances on Miss Carrington a week before she was killed" she added. Jack nodded gravely in response.

"My men will find him" Jack assured her. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"What does the autopsy report say?" Phryne asked, as she placed the thermos in the basket and held onto the cup of hot lemon squash with both hands.

"It confirms what we suspected initially" Jack advised. "That Miss Carrington died the night before last, at between 5pm and 7pm, and that the cause of death was manual strangulation" he stated. "She had also sustained blunt force trauma to the front of her head, which Dr Thompson believes is due to an impact with a hard surface" he added. "Several of her fingernails were torn and broken, and there was a significant amount of skin beneath them" he stated. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in acknowledgement.

"So the killer will have deep lacerations" Phryne stated. "Most likely to their lower arms" she considered, as she remembered how she had grabbed at the wrists of Jimmy Redpath when he'd tried to strangle her in the radio studio over a year ago. She'd dug her nails into his skin and pushed against him as he pinned her to the ground. She swallowed hard at the thought and drew the cup to her lips, slowly sipping the refreshing citric beverage. Jack looked up at her from over the report and nodded gently.

"Yes" Jack agreed solemnly. Phryne lowered the cup from her lips and looked up at him.

"Or possibly their neck or torso" Phryne reflected. "If she was reaching up to defend herself or push him away" she reasoned. "But it's more likely the lacerations will be to the killer's wrists or forearms" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement. "What time is it?" she asked, turning towards the clock.

"Half-past one" Jack advised. "So you have plenty of time to have lunch before we need to leave" he advised, before putting down the autopsy report and handing her a plate of sandwiches, which were her own favourite, cheese and tomato.

Although Phryne found herself rather losing her appetite, the baby kicked her firmly on her side, in a not-so-subtle attempt to remind her that although she didn't feel she required further sustenance, her child most certainly did. Phryne smiled gently at the familiar sensation against her skin and accepted the sandwiches from Jack, nibbling on them as they discussed the forensic reports. She was listening so intently that she wasn't focusing on how much she was eating, and only realised that she had consumed all eight of the small triangular sandwiches when her venturing fingers trailed across an empty plate.

At quarter to two, Jack picked up a picture of the victim from a file on his desk before he and Phryne put on their hats and coats and walked out of the station, heading directly towards the Hispano. Phryne walked instinctively towards the driver's seat, easing herself into the vehicle and sighing contently as she placed her hands upon the steering wheel. Jack got into the passenger seat beside her as she put on her sunglasses, before turning towards him as she started the engine. She smiled at him reassuringly, her smile gentle and serene. Jack's expression softened and he found himself smiling in response, as Phryne turned her attentions towards the road and drove them to the university.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the university shortly after two o'clock, and Phryne led him into the building with all the confidence and self-assurance of the Dean himself. As soon as she entered the grand stone building she walked forward along the marble corridor, the heels of her shoes clicking rhythmically upon the ground as she navigated her way through the students and staff. Jack's eyes drifted across the familiar building, with its high ceilings, art-adorned walls and air of extravagance. Phryne walked confidently across the corridor, greeting some of the students politely as they nodded towards her in acknowledgement, before placing her hand upon the bannister and making her way up the grand staircase. Jack frowned in mild confusion and followed her quickly.

"The humanities department is just upstairs and to the right" Phryne explained. "We just need to follow the corridor to the very end" she stated. Jack nodded as he ascended.

"And how did you come to have such excellent knowledge of the whereabouts of the offices in the humanities department?" Jack asked curiously. Phryne pursed her lips as she considered her answer.

"I once consulted the former head of the History department for some assistance on a case" Phryne replied. Although her explanation was perfectly straightforward and entirely plausible, Jack detected a certain inflection in her tone which was rather telling.

"Did you now?" Jack asked lightly, as they reached the top of the stairs. Phryne turned towards him with a teasing expression.

"I'm afraid I did" Phryne said lightly, smiling as she confirmed his suspicions. Jack smirked in response and nodded. "It's just this way" she added innocently, before leading Jack down the corridor and towards the humanities department.

Phryne walked slowly down the corridor of the humanities department, her eyes drifting over the gold lettering on each door, before she came to a halt outside the one marked 'Professor Dulverton – Department of History'. Phryne remembered meeting the academic on the night she discovered Lana's body; he'd almost walked into her whilst leaving the library. She remembered him mentioning something about being late for dinner with his wife. She found herself considering their conversation as she knocked confidently upon the door. Her third knock was met with a call of 'come in' in a familiar voice, and she slowly opened the door, stepping into the office with Jack.

The office was a large room with a tall ceiling, and a large window at the back overlooking the gardens. The floor was of dark wood and the walls were covered in patterned wallpaper in a beautiful shade of deep read; that is, the parts of the walls which were discernible, as there were bookcases taking up a considerable amount of the space, all of which were neatly stacked with a mixture of modern and antiquated tomes, papers and ornaments. There was a large, hand-carved mahogany desk just in front of the window, and a matching chair behind it upholstered in dark green. The desk was neatly organised but heavily burdened, with stacks of papers, books, and assortment of pens and three inkwells. To the right of the office were two large dark brown leather couches, and two matching armchairs opposite them, with a small mahogany table between them. As Phryne and Jack entered the room, the academics who had been sitting on the couches rose immediately to their feet, and turned towards them.

"Good afternoon, please come in" came the deep, formal voice of Professor Dulverton, a middle-aged man with dark hair and a moustache, who was wearing a well-tailored black suit and dark blue tie. He smiled politely as he reached Phryne, to whom he extended his hand. "It's very nice to see you again, Mrs Robinson" he said sincerely, as he shook her hand. Phryne smiled in response.

"You too, professor" Phryne responded gently. "I'm just sorry that the circumstances are as they are" she added. Professor Dulverton's expression sobered and he nodded.

"Indeed" Professor Dulverton responded quietly, before releasing her hand and looking up towards Jack.

"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson" Jack stated, as he shook hands with the professor, who nodded in understanding.

"A pleasure, inspector" he responded politely, before releasing Jack's hand and turning towards his friends. "And these old chaps are Professors Stanton and Matthews" he introduced, gesturing towards two older gentlemen who were similarly attired. They both greeted Phryne and Jack civilly and welcomed them. Professor Dulverton then turned his attentions back towards the detectives. "Please, do come and sit down" he encouraged, before gesturing towards the armchairs.

"Thank you" Jack responded, as he and Phryne followed Professor Dulverton across his large office and towards the armchairs, where they sat down as requested. Professor Matthews, who was sitting opposite Phryne, looked up at her and offered her a gentle smile.

"Is there anything we can get for you, Mrs Robinson?" Professor Matthews asked politely. "Some tea, perhaps?"

"No, thank you. I'm quite alright" Phryne responded warmly. The professor smiled kindly and turned his attentions towards Jack.

"Inspector?" he asked.

"No, thank you" Jack responded politely. Professor Matthews nodded and leaned back slightly.

"Thank you for agreeing to see us, professors" Phryne said warmly, prompting the academics to turn towards her.

"Not at all, Mrs Robinson" Professor Dulverton responded. "We'll do anything we can to assist the police in relation to these tragic events" he said quietly. "How can we be of service?" he asked. Jack removed a photograph of the victim from his breast pocket and handed it to Professor Dulverton.

"As you're aware, Lana Carrington, a regular patron of the library, was found murdered yesterday evening" Jack stated, as Professor Dulverton considered the image, his eyes drifting slowly across it. His eyes lingered on the black and white image for a few moments before he handed it to his colleague. "She died the evening before" he advised. "Do you recognise her?" he asked, as Professor Stanton passed the image to Professor Matthews.

"So young" Professor Matthews said quietly. "Poor girl" he said sincerely, his eyes drifting across the image once more. "She looks very much like my own daughter" he added sombrely, before handing the picture back to Jack. "Yes, I recognise her" he affirmed. "She was in the library quite frequently, almost every time we were" he stated, turning towards his colleagues for confirmation. They nodded in response. "She spent the majority of her time downstairs, but did come to the upper level in the last hour or so of the evening" he stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Do you all recognise her?" Phryne asked.

"Vaguely" Professor Stanton responded. "Though I admit, I don't pay much attention to those around me whilst I'm working" he added with a polite smile, which Phryne returned.

"And you, Professor Dulverton?" Phryne asked, prompting the academic to look up and meet her gaze.

"Yes, I believe so" he responded slowly. Phryne nodded.

"Did any of you ever talk to her?" Jack asked. They all slowly shook their heads.

"The library is a place we go to study, research and to work, Inspector" Professor Dulverton explained. "To us it is a sanctuary, a place which requires the utmost attention and concentration" he continued. "Not a place for social exchange and discourse" he added. "We might have said good morning once or twice, but we wouldn't have interacted with this young lady socially" he advised.

"Quite" confirmed Professor Stanton. "The young lady is indeed familiar, but I for one do not recall ever having spoken to her."

"Nor do I" confirmed Professor Matthews, his voice low and respectful as he spoke. "And I'm certain I would remember" he added. "She really does look like my Elizabeth…" he said contemplatively. Jack nodded gently in response.

"Did you ever notice anyone with Miss Carrington?" asked Phryne. "Did anyone approach her, or speak to her? Or seem to take an interest in her?"

"Not that I recall" replied Professor Dulverton.

"No" echoed Professor Stanton.

"I really couldn't say" stated Professor Matthews, his tone one of apology and regret. Phryne offered him a kind smile.

"Do you remember being at the library the day before yesterday?" Jack asked. The academics considered the question for a moment before nodding.

"Indeed" responded Professor Dulverton. "We had lunch together at our Club after morning lectures, before heading to the library and spending some time on the upper level" he stated. The other professors nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember what time you arrived and left?" Phryne asked.

"We arrived shortly after one o'clock, if memory serves" responded Professor Matthews. The other two professors nodded in agreement. "Stanton and I left shortly after three o'clock, as we were due to give a lecture at four" he stated, before turning towards Professor Dulverton. "I believe you said you were staying a short while longer, my friend?"

"Indeed" Professor Dulverton agreed easily. "I was reading a rather interesting volume on Hippocrates, which that fiendish librarian refused to allow to leave the library, despite the fact that I would take excellent care of it" he explained, unable to conceal the annoyance from his voice. "So I stayed a while longer to study the final five chapters, which I made comprehensive notes on" he stated. "I left the library shortly after four o'clock" he stated. Phryne and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Did you see Miss Carrington?" Phryne asked. Professor Dulverton met her gaze and shook his head.

"No, I didn't" he responded confidently. "I was alone upstairs after these chaps left" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And did any of you notice anyone else in the library when you left?" Jack asked. The professors considered the question for a moment.

"There were those two young women who seemed to have made a permanent home for themselves in the literature section" Professor Stanton stated. The other men agreed.

"Yes, I believe they're students" Professor Dulverton added. "They were still there when I left" he stated.

"Did you notice a group of young boys? They were about ten years of age?" Jack asked. Professor Stanton exhaled deeply.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Phryne said gently.

"I'm afraid so" the Professor agreed. "Most tiresome little imps" he said quietly.

"Indeed they were" Professor Dulverton agreed. "Treating the library like a playground most afternoons" he said with a sigh. "Thankfully they never ventured upstairs" he said quietly.

"So they were there when you left?" Phryne asked. Professor Dulverton nodded slowly.

"Yes, they were" he responded. Phryne nodded.

"Was anyone else there on that evening?" she asked.

"Not that I recall" the professor responded promptly. Phryne nodded. "Are you going to be speaking with them?" he asked gently. "I fear I don't know their names…"

"We have their names, Professor" Jack assured him politely. "And we will be speaking to them shortly" he advised. The professor turned towards Jack and nodded in understanding.

"Did any of you notice anyone behaving strangely at or around the library on the day of Miss Carrington's death, or during the days before?" Phryne asked. All three men shook their heads. "And is there anything else you can think of which might have a bearing on this case?" Phryne asked tentatively. The professors all looked at each other before turning back towards her as they shook their heads.

"I fear we haven't been of much assistance, Mrs Robinson" Professor Dulverton said gently. "I really do apologise" he added politely. "I'm afraid we're all too focused upon our own works when there to pay much attention to what is going on around us" he stated. "I'd even managed to drown out the sounds of those childrens' voices" he said with a small smile. Phryne smiled in response and nodded as she rose to her feet.

"I quite understand" Phryne responded warmly, as Jack and the professors rose too. "Thank you again for seeing us at such short notice, and for the information you have provided" she said gently. "It really has been most helpful" she added sincerely. Professor Dulverton smiled politely and nodded.

"You are too kind, madam" he responded formally, before bowing his head slightly towards her. "Is there anything else my colleagues and I can assist you with?" he asked.

"Nothing at all" Phryne assured them. "Thank you."

"Thank you" Jack echoed, as he and Phryne reached for their cards. "If any of you do remember anything – anything at all – that you feel might be significant, please don't hesitate to contact us" he stated, as he and Phryne gave their cards to each professor, who accepted them with thanks and nodded.

"I can assure you both that we will" Professor Dulverton stated, reading the cards as he walked towards the door to his office, which he held open for them. "It was lovely to see you again, Mrs Robinson" he said politely. "And it was an honour to meet you acquaintance, inspector" he added. Phryne smiled gently and Jack nodded once in response.

After the party exchanged their goodbyes, Phryne and Jack headed back to City South, arriving at quarter to three. They had barely got through the front door when a very animated Constable Collins greeted them, his eyes bright and his cheeks slightly flushed. Jack, who recognised the look immediately, looked him in the eye and stood still before him.

"Collins?" Jack asked, his calm tone prompting his constable to relax slightly.

"Sir, we've found Billy Wilson" Hugh announced victoriously. "We picked him up fifteen minutes ago, and he's just been brought to the station" he stated. "I was about to telephone the University to advise you" he stated. Phryne's eyes widened and she took a step forward.

"Where is he, Hugh?" Phryne asked keenly. Jack felt his stomach tighten.

"He's in the interview room, Miss" Hugh responded promptly.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack said quickly, speaking before Phryne had a chance to continue. "Would you please ask Mr Wilson if he would like a solicitor, and then remain with him until I come in?" he asked. Hugh nodded immediately in response.

"Yes, Sir" Hugh responded promptly, before disappearing back towards the interview room. Phryne, who had noticed Jack's use of the word 'I' instead of 'we', looked up at him with a look of confusion and expectation. Jack met her gaze with concerned eyes, and began to speak tentatively.

"Phryne, you know that I want you to be present in the interview" Jack said sincerely, his voice quiet but assured. "But given this man's previous conviction following a brutal assault on a woman, and given the violent nature of Miss Carrington's murder, I think it would be best if I interview him alone" he said carefully. Phryne held his gaze as she considered his words.

"Jack-" Phryne began, as a dozen arguments formed themselves upon her lips. But as she looked up at him and noticed the look of concern and fear in his eyes and expression, all her words of protest died away. He'd told her time and time again that he didn't want her to change, and he didn't want her to give up who she was; but they both acknowledged that her current condition meant that certain precautions needed to be put in place. For the time being, at least. And so Phryne pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. "I expect complete disclosure after the interview" she stated, her voice kind but confident, as she placed one hand upon her lip. Jack held her gaze for a moment and looked rather shocked, which might have been from the speed of her assent or her apparent doubt that he would update her after the interview, but he overcame the sensation and nodded immediately.

"Yes, of course" Jack responded sincerely.

"Excellent" Phryne said gently, offering him a reassuring smile. "I'll wait in your office until you're done" she said easily, holding his gaze as she spoke. "Though I can't promise that your secret stash will survive the interview" she added lightly, offering him a teasing smile. Jack smirked in response.

"You'll have to find them first" Jack responded with equal levity, as he and Phryne walked through the station. Phryne scoffed lightly in response.

"I _always_ find them" Phryne replied confidently, as she paused and looked up at him. "And they're always delicious" she teased, before stepping forward and opening his door, and walking into his office as though it were her own. Jack smiled in response and shook his head lightly, before walking slowly down the corridor and towards the interview room.

When Jack returned to his office at quarter past three, he found himself gazing upon a sight which he would remember for quite some time. Phryne was sitting – in his chair, behind his desk – with a half-empty tin container which had once held the most delicious biscuits known to man or God, and was making her way through the stack of witness statements. She looked up just in time to see the warm smile which played upon his lips, and she grinned in response.

"Hello, Jack" she greeted, before closing the file and resting it upon her lap, as he walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Jack stopped just before he reached the desk, his eyes drifting instinctively towards her rounded belly, before looking up and meeting her gaze.

"Should I have the name on the door changed?" Jack teased. Phryne stretched her arms along the arms of the chair and smiled suggestively, before raising a victorious eyebrow.

"That won't be necessary, Jack" Phryne responded easily. "I'm very good at sharing" she advised him confidently, before pushing the half-full tin of biscuits towards him. "Speaking of which" she added, looking up at him as she spoke. "How did the interview go?" she asked. "Did Mr Wilson confess?" she prompted. Jack's expression sobered and sat down in the seat on the other side of the desk – which was something he had never done before.

"No, he did not" Jack stated gravely, before looking up and meeting his gaze. "Because Mr Wilson is not our killer" he added. Phryne's lips parted slightly and she blinked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked, perplexed. Jack held her gaze confidently.

"Myself and Hugh interviewed Mr Wilson, asking him about both Miss Carrington and his previous criminal history" Jack began. "Mr Wilson became very upset, especially when I informed him of Lana Carrington's death – which clearly came as some surprise to him" he advised. "He became agitated and lost his temper a couple of times, refusing to believe that she was dead, for quite some time" he added gently. "He admitted to the crimes he was convicted of three years ago, and expressed remorse for them, and even confirmed the events at Miss Carrington's place of employment last week" he stated. "But he strongly denied having any involvement in her death" he stated. "And he claims to have an alibi for the evening in question" he informed Phryne, who seemed ready to interject. "He was with his mother at hospital" he said gently. "She is terminally ill, and doesn't have much time left" he explained. "I've had Collins call the ward sister to confirm his story, and as long as it is confirmed, he'll be released today" he advised. "And I checked his arms and neck, as well as his torso" he stated. "He doesn't have a mark on him" he added confidently. Phryne considered the information for a few moments before sighing lightly.

"So it wasn't him" Phryne said quietly.

"No" Jack replied gently. "It was not" he added. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"So what now?" Phryne asked, attempting to suppress her mild frustration. Jack picked up on of biscuits from the tin and a small stack of files.

"We start from the beginning" Jack explained gently. "And we find out what really happened that night" he stated. Phryne held Jack's gaze and nodded slowly in agreement, before returning her attentions to the file in her own lap, and continuing to read.

Jack and Phryne spent the next hour and a half reading the forensic reports and witness statements, and going over the autopsy report once more to check if they'd missed anything. But the autopsy report confirmed their theory concerning the time and manner of death, and all of the witness statements correlated with one another in respect of both timings of events of the day in question, and the nature and habits of the victim, and the journals and correspondence made no reference to any incidences of note; indeed, the focal point of her journal seemed to be to ensure she was reading as much material as she believed she required in the very short period of time she allowed herself. Phryne and Jack remained engrossed in their work and their reading, and were only interrupted on one occasion by Hugh, who advised them that he had spoken to a ward sister and a nurse who confirmed that Mr Wilson attended the hospital after he finished work at four o'clock, and was present until visiting time ended at eight o'clock; they remembered him especially as he caused an argument with one of the nurses as he was most reluctant to leave his mother. He was therefore released from Police custody with a few words of caution from Jack, who then directed one of his men to drive Mr Wilson to the hospital so he could spend a few hours with his mother. Jack then returned to his office and continued to work with Phryne, and discuss matters and events as they read through the statements and accounts, which yielded very little results.

At quarter to four, there was a familiar knock upon Jack's office door, which prompted both Jack and Phryne to lower their paperwork and look up, just as Jack called for Hugh to enter.

"Sir, we've had a telephone call from a Mrs Higgins, whose son is one of the boys who was being a nuisance in the library" Hugh advised. "She's bringing him, his brother and two of their classmates – who she says always spend afternoons together at the library after school – to the station at five o'clock" he stated. Jack and Phryne both consulted their watches and Jack nodded.

"Excellent work, Collins. Thank you" Jack commended. Hugh nodded once more.

"Oh, and Miss" Hugh added, prompting Phryne to look up at him. "Bert called a few minutes ago, just before I took this call" he explained hastily, as Phryne nodded encouragingly. "He said he's made some enquiries around the area of the library, and was advised by the landlord of _The Heather_ – which is a public house on the other side of the street to the murder scene – that Miss Carter bought a bottle of gin at twenty past five on the day of the murder" he stated. "The landlord remembers because she usually comes in at five" he added quietly. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"So much for seeing to those young boys and then heading directly back to her post" said Phryne quietly. Jack nodded in confirmation.

"There was one other thing" Hugh added, prompting both Jack and Phryne to turn towards him. "Whilst Bert was talking to the landlord, an elderly gentleman who… who is a frequent visitor of _The Heather_ " he continued tentatively, "told Bert that he saw a well-dressed man leaving the library in a hurry shortly before five-thirty" he explained.

"Did he see the man's face?" asked Phryne keenly. Hugh shook his head in response.

"No, Miss" Hugh admitted sadly. "He said the man was walking quickly down the street and had his head low" he added.

"And he's certain of the time?" asked Jack sceptically.

"Yes, Sir" Hugh replied promptly. "He told Bert that he bet the landlord a shilling that Miss Carter would open the bottle before she walked through the doors to the library" he added quietly. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"And did this gentleman lose his shilling?" Phryne asked.

"Apparently not, Miss" Hugh responded. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Oh dear" Phryne replied quietly. Hugh nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack said politely, prompting Hugh to offer him a tight smile and then disappear from the office, closing the door behind him.

"A well-dressed man" Jack repeated.

"Which narrows it down somewhat, but not much" Phryne responded. "And you'll find that most people have rather varying standards when it comes to determining whether a person is 'well dressed'" she added. Jack nodded slowly in response. "As much as I would love to help you wrangle those young boys" she added gently, her voice and expression light and teasing, as she rose slowly to her feet. "I promised Charlotte that I would meet her at five o'clock and drive her home" she said tiredly, smoothing her dress down over her rounded belly as she walked around the desk. Jack nodded in understanding.

"And once you have taken Charlotte home" Jack said gently, picking up Phryne's coat and cloche as he spoke, before turning towards her. "Please go home yourself" he said gently. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze. "I know we've spent most of the day sitting down, but Dr MacMillan did advise you to spend a couple of hours each afternoon resting" he reminded her tentatively. "So please go home and relax for a while" he said kindly. "I'll come back as soon as I've spoken to those boys" he assured her. "Hopefully they'll be able to provide us with some useful information" he added quietly. "They were amongst the last people to leave the library on the day of Lana Carrington's murder" he explained. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, offering him a small smile. "As much as I want to continue reading through these files, I really do need to lie down" she admitted, her statement and her tone more candid than usual. Jack placed his hand on her arm and nodded in understanding. "I feel so heavy today" she advised, placing her hand on her belly as she spoke, "almost as though I've swallowed an anchor" she added lightly, her tone one of levity and embarrassment, as she cradled her belly with her right hand and looked up to meet Jack's gaze. His expression was warm and tender, and his eyes were apologetic.

"Please go home and lie down" Jack asked politely, noticing the tiredness in her eyes. "Try and get some sleep" he encouraged. "I'll be back by the time you wake up, and we can have dinner and discuss the case" he stated. Phryne considered the offer for a moment before nodding in response.

"I think I'll have a long, hot bath first" she stated, her eyes shining at the notion. Jack smiled gently and nodded, before drawing her coat around her. She smiled in response and pushed her arms through as he did so, before accepting her cloche and picking up her bag from her desk. "Don't take too long" she responded, her tone becoming sultry as she spoke. "And whatever you do, Jack Robinson" she added, taking a step towards him as she spoke. "Try not to let the little darlings intimidate you" she added, feigning a serious tone. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"It'll be a challenge, Miss Fisher, but I'll certainly try" he responded with equal levity. "Sleep well" he added, his tone warm and sincere. Phryne smiled in response and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you this evening" Phryne said gently, before stepping back slightly and offering him a warm smile, before walking confidently out of his office and through the building.

Phryne arrived at the Adventuress Club shortly before five o'clock, and stifled a yawn as she made her way to the library, where she found Charlotte Smith lying on a couch, surrounded by books, under a blanket and sound asleep. Although she was loathe to wake her, Phryne knew that she had to, and she placed a white gloved hand gently on the girl's shoulder, shaking her slightly and calling her name. Charlotte opened her eyes tiredly, which Phryne noticed were solemn and red from crying, and looked up curiously at her rouser. She recognised and immediately pushed herself into a sitting position, as Phryne eased herself onto the couch beside her, and spoke to her soothingly.

"It's alright, Charlotte" Phryne assured her, her voice warm and gentle. "I've come to take you home" she explained. "But you are more than welcome to come here tomorrow morning too, and any other day" she assured her. Charlotte sniffed slightly and held Phryne's gaze.

"Thank you" Charlotte responded quietly, her voice low and slightly husky from sleep. "Did you find the person who hurt Lana?" she asked nervously. Phryne felt her stomach tighten.

"Not yet, sweetheart" Phryne responded, stroking some hair from Charlotte's face as she spoke. "But I will" she assured her. Charlotte nodded solemnly in response and pushed her blanket aside, before rising to her feet and gathering her items, and walking out of the library with Phryne.

Phryne dropped Charlotte off to her house in Collingwood, which invoked strong memories of her own childhood, meaning that she was feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted by the time she arrived home shortly after quarter-past five. She walked tiredly up the pathway and opened her front door, and was removing her hat and coat when Mr Butler approached her from the dining room, just as she had decided to forgo her bath and head directly to bed.

"Good afternoon, Miss" Mr Butler greeted warmly.

"Hello, Mr B" Phryne responded, her exhaustion present in her tone. Mr Butler picked up on her weariness and his expression changed immediately to one of paternal concern.

"Are you quite alright, Miss?" Mr Butler asked gently. Phryne looked up at him with tired eyes and a gentle smile.

"Yes, Mr Butler" she assured him warmly. "Nothing a brief sleep won't fix" she assured him, as she removed her gloves and laid them beside her bag on the table. She saw a nervous, almost hesitant look in his eyes, and found herself recovering slightly. "Is everything quite alright?" she asked gently. Mr Butler considered her question for a moment.

"Yes, Miss" he responded slowly, his expression becoming almost apologetic, as he lowered his voice as he spoke. "There's a gentleman in the parlour to see you, who arrived approximately ten minutes ago" he explained regretfully, as he handed Phryne a card, which bore a familiar name. "He said he wanted to discuss the Lana Carrington case with you" he explained gently, as Phryne considered the card. "But if you aren't feeling-"

"I'm fine, Mr B, really" Phryne assured him, offering him another smile. "I know this gentleman, so I'll speak to him now, it's not a problem at all" she added, as Mr Butler looked upon her with concern.

"Are you sure, Miss?" Mr Butler asked tentatively.

"Yes, Mr B" Phryne responded, her voice warm and kind. "I'm sure it won't take long" she added, before placing the card down beside her gloves and offering Mr Butler another reassuring smile, and disappearing into the parlour.

As Phryne stepped into the parlour, she found herself facing the familiar figure of a gentleman she'd spoken to just a few hours before, who rose from the armchair he was sitting in as soon as she entered.

"Good evening, Professor Dulverton" Phryne greeted warmly, as she walked slowly across the room towards him.

As Phryne greeted Professor Dulverton in her parlour in St Kilda, Jack was dealing with a group of unruly youths, who would not be silenced by the threats or stern words of the strict Mrs Higgins. They were, however, rather receptive to authority and instruction once given a clip round the ear, which Mrs Higgins appeared ready and willing to provide whenever she deemed it necessary. Jack firmly told her after the first occasion that it was not necessary, and that he was sure the boys would be cooperative. And the lads, as predicted, preferred their chances with the inspector than the woman who had brought them to him.

"So" Jack stated, for what felt like the thousandth time. "The day before yesterday, you were all at the library, yes?" he asked. Four heads nodded slowly. "What time did you arrive?"

"After school" the first boy responded, as though the answer was obvious. "About half-three, same as most days" he added. The other boys nodded in confirmation and Jack made a note.

"And what time did you leave?" Jack asked, his eyes drifting across the four face, meeting each pair of eyes as they did so.

"When that old hag lagged on us" responded boy three, who spoke too harshly and too quickly for Jack to save him from his second clip round the ear in as many minutes.

"Mrs Higgins, please" Jack repeated, his voice and his eyes firm. Mrs Higgins scoffed lightly and took a step back, crossing her arms as though to limit temptation. Jack returned his attention to the boys. "What time did you leave?" Jack asked again.

"About quarter past five" the fourth (and quietest) boy advised Jack, who nodded slowly in understanding, and waited patiently for him to continue. "Mrs Higgins likes us to be outside at quarter past" he explained. "We woulda gone straight home, but the old- I mean, Miss Carter" he quickly corrected, "came outside and talked to Mrs Higgins" he added quietly.

"I'll say she did" Mrs Higgins said lightly, her tone heavy with frustration. Jack nodded. He could imagine what was said.

"Did you see this lady in the library that day?" Jack asked, as he showed them a picture of Lana Carrington. All four heads nodded.

"Yair" they agreed, as Jack laid down the picture upon the table.

"Her name was Miss Carrington" Jack said gently. "And I'm afraid she passed away that night, in the library" he explained. The boys, who had evidently been advised of this fact by Mrs Higgins, all nodded solemnly.

"She was nice" said the first boy.

"She was real kind" added the second.

"I liked her" said the fourth. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Do you remember what Miss Carrington was doing on that day?" he asked gently. The first boy nodded.

"She was with that other girl for a bit, til about five-ish" he stated. "Then she went upstairs like she always does" he added. Jack nodded slowly.

"Was Miss Carrington alone upstairs?" Jack asked.

"No" responded the first boy, again using a tone which implied the answer was obvious. "She was talkin' to the Prof" he stated. Jack's eyes widened.

"To who?" Jack asked, as he stared at the child. The boy blinked.

"The professor, the one she always sits with up there" he replied simply. Jack nodded.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"He's sure" the second boy stated. "'Cos the prof told him off" he added, amusement present in his tone. The first boy shoved the second and was about to receive a clip round the ear, when Jack put up a hand to gesture to Mrs Higgins to stop, as he stared calmly at the young boy.

"Why did the professor tell you off?" Jack asked gently. The first boy blushed.

"Cos I went upstairs to get a book" he replied. "I followed Miss Carrington up the stairs, and hid behind her" he stated. "The prof saw me and said it weren't no place for children, and made me go back down" he said quietly. Jack nodded.

"And what did Miss Carrington do?" Jack asked gently.

"She told him to leave me be, and that I weren't doin' no harm" he explained. "And I wasn't" he added, meeting Jack's gaze as he spoke. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"And what happened next?" Jack asked. The boy stared at him for a moment, as though confused by the question.

"I went downstairs" he said simply. Jack nodded.

"And what did Miss Carrington do?" Jack asked. The boy looked up and met his gaze.

"She went and sat next to the prof and put her books down on the table" he explained simply. Jack nodded.

"Do you know who the professor was?" Jack asked. The young boy nodded.

"Yair, cos she said his name, and it was a strange one" the boy responded, looking up at Jack as he spoke. "His name was Professor Dulverton."

Professor Dulverton walked over to Phryne and offered her a polite smile, meeting her gaze as he clasped his hands before him.

"I hope you can forgive me for coming by unannounced" Professor Dulverton began. "But I found myself remembering something when I was shut away in my office marking essays, and I felt I had to see you" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"There's nothing to forgive" Phryne assured him kindly. "I'm very glad you came" she added, feeling her adrenaline override her exhaustion. For the moment, at least. "Please, do take a seat" she said, gesturing towards the armchair once more. The professor offered her another polite smile and did so. "Would you care for a drink?" Phryne asked. "Whiskey?" she suggested. Professor Dulverton turned towards her just as he was about to sit down.

"That is most generous, Mrs Robinson, thank you" he responded. Phryne smiled politely and walked across the room towards the drinks table next to the piano, removing the crystal stopper and lifting the decanter, and allowing herself a moment to enjoy the delicious smell which she had been bereft of for many months. She found her longing for the expensive whiskey was suppressed almost immediately by the gentle movements and kicks of her baby, who also seemed to share her exhaustion.

"Thank you for coming, Professor" Phryne said gently.

"Not at all" the professor responded. "I only hope that I will be able to be of some assistance" he stated humbly. Phryne smiled gently as she poured.

"I'm sure you will" Phryne responded, as she replaced the crystal stopper in the decanter. "You never spoke to Miss Carrington, did you?" she asked conversationally, as she replaced the decanter.

"Alas, I did not" Professor Dulverton confirmed. "Though it would have been a pleasure to have spoken to a girl interested in texts such as _Gray's Anatomy_ " he added. Phryne found the statement stir something inside her mind, but she could not determine the significance of the statement immediately, and so lifted the glass and turned towards him. As she did so, the baby's kicks grew stronger inside her belly.

"Have you found those feral youths yet?" the professor asked casually, drawing her from her thoughts. Phryne watched him for a moment and offered him a small smile.

"Indeed we have" she confirmed. "Inspector Robinson is interviewing them as we speak" she advised. The professor swallowed hard and nodded gravely. "So" Phryne said gently, as she walked towards him. The professor rose to his feet as she approached. "What is it that you wish to tell me?"

At City South Police Station, the front desk was a hive of activity, with officers being sent to the University and the residential address of Professor Dulverton, as Jack and Hugh attempted to reach either place by telephone. After finally managing speak with a member of the Humanities Department at Melbourne University, Jack was advised that the Professor had left his office almost forty-five minutes ago, and his intended destination was unknown. Jack hung up quickly and walked briskly into the office, where Hugh, who he had instructed to telephone the professor's home address, was just ringing off.

"Yes, Mrs Dulverton, thank you, you've been very helpful" Hugh said hastily, before hanging up the phone and turning on the spot. He startled slightly when he saw Jack whom, upon seeing the worried expression on Hugh's face, felt his stomach tighten and his heart clench.

"Collins?" Jack asked quietly.

"I… I spoke to Mrs Dulverton, Sir, who was telephoned by her husband over an hour ago" Hugh said quickly, as he walked towards the inspector. "Apparently the professor advised her that he was going to be home later than usual tonight" he added nervously. "Because he needed to visit a lady detective in relation to a private matter" he stated.

Jack paled visibly and felt his heart plummet, as he took an unsteady step forward and then ran out of the building.

Professor Dulverton smiled at Phryne, exhaling sharply and shaking his head.

"It's probably nothing" he said humbly. Phryne offered him a gentle smile.

"I'm sure it's not" she said kindly. "It was certainly enough to convince you to visit me personally this very evening" she reasoned, as she held the tumbler in her hand. The professor nodded.

"It's just…" he began, unclasping his hands and meeting her gaze as he spoke. "After you left, I remembered you asking about people who were behaving strangely at the library around the time of Miss Carrington's death" he stated, as he walked towards the fire. Phryne watched him as he did so and listened patiently. Lecturers often behaved like this, as they were used to having an audience, and despite her own weariness and the suddenly very excitable baby who was kicking her soundly, she thought it best to indulge him. "There was a man lurking outside the library" he said, turning towards Phryne as he spoke. Phryne held his gaze and nodded encouragingly. "I saw him when I left on Monday evening, and I didn't think much of it at the time" he admitted. "In fact, I thought the chap drunk" he explained, prompting Phryne to nod in response, despite a nagging doubt in the back of her mind. She swallowed hard and watched the professor closely.

"What was this man doing?" Phryne asked.

"He was leering at two young women who were passing" The Professor explained. "They crossed the street to avoid him and then he disappeared into a nearby public house" he stated. "I went home immediately afterwards" he stated.

Phryne nodded in response once more, despite feeling her own stomach tighten. Although the professor was speaking confidently and holding her gaze, she found herself not believing a single word he said. The account he had just given her seemed too convenient to be true, and a product of fabrication. But Phryne was struggling to see why he would come to her house and lie to her about such a thing, until a sudden idea came into her mind: what if he hadn't come here to give her information, but to learn it? Perhaps his motivation for visiting her had actually been to find out how much she truly knew. And Phryne suspected that it had something to do with those young boys. As she considered the matter, she found her mind tugging at a recent memory, of his reference to the victim's interest in _Gray's Anatomy;_ a book which, according to Charlotte, Lana had been about to go upstairs to find on the evening that she died, shortly after Charlotte left at five o'clock.

So how could the professor know about it if he had left the library an hour before?

Phryne felt her stomach tighten almost painfully, and she swallowed hard as she walked towards the professor, who was watching her intently.

"Did you get a good look at this man?" Phryne asked, attempting to keen her voice even. The professor sighed lightly.

"Alas, I did not" he responded, meeting Phryne's gaze once more as he spoke, in a manner which made her feel deeply unsettled. Phryne nodded and quickly considered her options, but found her thought processes hindered by a rising and uncharacteristic feeling of panic she was currently experiencing. She placed her left hand instinctively upon her belly as she offered the professor the glass of whiskey she had poured him.

"It's no matter" Phryne said gently, as she offered him the whiskey. "I can make some enquiries in the morning" she said, attempting to sound as casual as she could.

The professor stared at Phryne for a moment, before taking a step towards her and putting his hand upon the glass, his fingers grazing hers as he did so. Phryne swallowed hard and somehow managed to prevent herself from flinching. Her heart and mind were racing, the baby was kicking almost frantically, and she had a strong and overwhelming feeling that something was very, very wrong.

As the professor took the glass from Phryne, the sleeve of his shirt drew back over his cuff, revealing the bottom four inches of his shirt. A shirt which, although white, was stained with a vertical line of fresh, red blood. Phryne's eyes drifted towards the stained shirt automatically, and she felt her stomach clench as the baby kicked frantically inside her. She looked back up quickly just as she let go of the glass, hoping that he had not noticed that she had seen the stain. But way he was staring at her, and the tightness of his expression, confirmed her worst fears.

Phryne turned from him and made to walk towards the exit of the parlour, but found herself stopped by a strong hand upon her right arm, which grabbed her and turned her quickly on the spot. Before Phryne could react, Professor Dulverton threw her against the wall next to the fireplace and pressed his body against hers, pinning her to it, as he clamped his hand to her mouth. She moaned against his hand and struggled against him, but the weight of his body was too strong, and it felt as though he was crushing her. As she struggled beneath him, the professor removed his hands from her for a moment, before placing them around her neck, and applying maximum pressure. Phryne struggled against him and held his gaze, as she clawed desperately at his hands, digging her nails into his skin and attempting to pull them away from her body.

"You're just like" the professor spat, his expression cold, his eyes ablaze. "You think you're so clever, so special, but you're not" he stated, leaning in as he spoke. "You think your new world makes you better than us, but it doesn't" he spat, his breath hot against Phryne's cheek as he strangled her, the pressure about her neck increasing, causing her breathing to become more laboured. Her arms were becoming numb and her heart was racing, and the baby was becoming increasingly agitated. She felt tears burning in her eyes as her breathing became affected by her rising panic. The last time she'd seen that look in a man's eyes, Rene Dubois had almost killed her. "But she was nothing. She was worthless" he said coldly. "And so are you" he stated.

Phryne struggled against him again, and he pinned her harder to the wall, pushing her up slightly and causing her to gasp desperately for breath. As Phryne felt herself becoming dizzy, her grip upon his hands weakened, and she found her eyes slowly beginning to close. Just as she was about to fall unconscious, she felt the baby's kicks become harder and more frequent against her side, which caused her eyes to widen. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and Phryne opened her eyes wide, meeting the gaze of the man before her, whose hands were suffocating her. As Phryne focused on the rapid kicks of her baby, she found herself suddenly overcome with a deep, all-consuming and unprecedented level of fear, which resonated throughout her entire body. In that instant, her eyes locked with his, the baby kicked her soundly, and her decision was made; she had to take the risk, it was her only option left. Phryne released her right hand from the professor's left and reached towards the mantel piece, grabbing her jade ornament and holding it tightly, before hitting him over the head with all her remaining strength. The professor cried out in pain and released his hands from her neck, prompting her to breathe in deeply, before striking him again about the head. Before he could recover himself, she then kneed him between the legs and pushed him back with all her might, before staggering back a few paces until she felt her back against the side of the bureau.

Before Phryne could react, she heard the front door burst open, and heavy footsteps approached the room with haste. As they did so, Professor Dulverton rose to his full height once more and took two steps towards her. Before he had taken a third step Jack, who had ran into the room, grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the fireplace, punching him hard in the face as he did so. Phryne gasped and placed her hand on the side of her belly, as the baby continued to move frantically inside her, its agitation increasing due to her own racing heart. Phryne watched as Jack turned Professor Dulverton around and pinned him to the fireplace, before quickly cuffing him and handing him into the custody of two of his constables, who had appeared in her parlour at some stage, though for the life of her she couldn't say when.

"I want him put in a cell overnight! He's not to be interviewed until the morning!" Jack ordered, as his men led Professor Dulverton out of the house. As soon as he was out of the room, Jack turned towards Phryne, his expression softening and his eyes heavy with concern. "Phryne" he breathed, relief and fear present in his voice, as he took a few steps towards her and drew her into his arms.

Phryne, who was in shock at the turn of recent events and her attack, clung desperately to Jack and buried her head in his neck. Jack felt her pull him as close as she physically could, which still didn't seem to be enough for her.

"It's alright, it's alright, you're safe" Jack assured her, his voice slightly broken as he spoke, as he drew his arms around her back and held her to him tightly. "You're both safe."


	105. Chapter 78 pt 1

Jack held Phryne close for several moments, wrapping his arms around her body and drawing her as close as he could. He placed his hand on the back of her head as she nuzzled into his neck, and drew her own hands up his body, holding onto his shoulders to both comfort and steady herself. Jack could feel Phryne's heart pounding against his chest, which was matched by the movements of their baby, which were also frantic and rapid; he could feel the strong, rhythmic kicks against his abdomen. Whilst he was relieved that Phryne and the baby were safe, he was growing increasingly concerned about how distressed they both were, and sought desperately to comfort them both. Jack cradled Phryne's head with his left hand and began to rub her back soothingly with his right, as she clung onto his shoulders and pressed herself against him.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, as he rubbed her back and held her close. "Everything's alright" he said, his voice a warm and gentle metronome. Phryne's breath hitched and she clung to him tighter.

Phryne inhaled sharply and focused on Jack's words, which seemed to draw her out of the stupor she had been in just before. She moved her fingers experimentally over Jack's upper back and, feeling his familiar grey coat beneath her grasp, held onto his shoulders tightly. As she did so, she found her gaze drifting down to the floor, where lay the remnants of a shattered crystal glass and small pool of whiskey. As she stared at it, she found herself remembering the sound of broken glass, and the sensation of hands upon her throat. She swallowed hard and tried to suppress the memory, as he gaze shifted towards the jade statue she had also utilised lay beside it, where she must have dropped it. A vague memory of the dull thud as she dropped the statue before moving back towards the bureau returned to her mind, and she closed her eyes for a moment to suppress the fear and nausea she was currently experiencing. Jack drew her closer.

"It's alright" Jack repeated, as he continued to hold her close, and drew his arm around her waist to comfort her. As he did so, Phryne's attentions were drawn towards the parlour door, as Mr Butler hurried into the room.

Mr Butler stopped as soon as he entered the room, his eyes drifting from Phryne and Jack to the debris on the floor, and then back to Phryne.

"Miss?" Mr Butler asked, his voice one of confusion and grave concern, as he began to walk towards her. Phryne observed how pale Mr Butler had just become, as realisation of what had just happened dawned upon him. She met his eyes and saw the guilt in his expression, which drew her from her thoughts, and prompted her to act.

Phryne removed her hands from Jack's shoulders and stepped back slightly, resting her hands on his arms. She felt Jack's concerned eyes upon her as she took a step back and looked up at her butler, who was crossing the room and walking towards her.

"I'm fine, Mr B" Phryne assured him, her voice low and husky, and slightly broken. Phryne then lowered her right hand from Jack's arm and placed it on the side of her belly, where the baby was kicking frantically. "Everything's fine" she repeated more confidently, as the worried butler's eyes darted across her in the same way that Jack's had earlier, noting her paleness and the startling purple marks appearing on her neck, before meeting her gaze. Mr Butler nodded uncertainly in response, as he tried to suppress a rising sickening feeling. He was about to speak when the inspector addressed Phryne.

"Let's sit down" Jack suggested, his voice gentle but confident, as he placed his left arm around Phryne and stepped beside her. "Come on" he encouraged, as he led her towards the chaise lounge.

Phryne walked forward slowly, feeling shaken despite the adrenaline which was still surging through her veins. Her neck was sore and the baby appeared to be attempting to kick a hole through her abdominal wall, but otherwise they were both relatively unscathed. Phryne felt relief flood her with each kick of the baby, which were now directed firmly at the centre of her palm. But as she sat down on the chaise lounge, she found herself growing concerned about the strength and frequency of the kicks; the baby had been kicking frantically during her attack, and did not appear to be calming down. Her heart began to beat even faster.

Jack sat down on Phryne's right, placing his left hand on her shoulder as he looked up at her, his eyes drifting across her startling pallor, and towards the purpling finger-marks which were imprinted on her slender neck. He'd noticed the marks as he'd hurried towards her after subduing Professor Dulverton, but hadn't had the opportunity to view them property until now. But now, he couldn't escape them. The angry red marks which were already beginning to purple, which marred her porcelain skin, caused Jack to feel both guilt-ridden and angry in equal measure, and he found himself almost dizzy with the nausea that these two overwhelming emotions induced. After considering the marks closely for a few moments his eyes drifted over Phryne's body and surveyed the rest of her for injury; thankfully, he found none. Instead, his attentions rested upon the frightened look in her eyes, the frequent rise and fall of her chest, and the hand which she had placed protectively upon her belly. Mr Butler, who had remained silent and still as Jack considered his wife's injuries, stood next to Phryne and was looking gravely concerned.

"Phryne" Jack asked gently, his voice low and tentatively. Phryne blinked and turned towards him, her wide eyes meeting his. Her eyes bore that fearful, almost absent expression that Jack recognised from all victims of trauma, and placed his right hand on her thigh as she met his gaze. "Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned but calm. Phryne considered the question for a moment and shook her head instinctively, despite the soreness of her neck.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" Phryne responded quietly. Jack held her gaze for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Did he hurt the baby?" Jack asked gently, worry present in his eyes and tone.

"No" Phryne responded confidently, shaking her head as she spoke. Jack held her gaze and nodded once more. "No, he didn't hurt the baby" she added, her breath hitching as her eyes shone with tears, the notion causing her to feel sick with guilt and shame. Jack placed his hand over the one she had on her belly, and began to stroke her back with his free hand.

"Alright" Jack said calmly, his voice confident and assured, despite the fear and concern in his eyes. Jack heard Phryne's breath hitch and watched as she pursed her lips in an attempt to calm herself. He swallowed hard and looked up at Mr Butler, who had been standing by Phryne's side, and watching her closely and with concern. "Mr Butler, would you call Dr MacMillan please?" Jack asked. Mr Butler looked towards him and nodded immediately.

"At once, Sir" Mr Butler responded, before walking briskly from the room. Phryne turned towards Jack.

"Jack, I don't-"

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice warm and kind. "But given what's just happened, I'd like Dr MacMillan to take a look at both of you" he explained tentatively, as his hand drifted from hers and onto her belly, where he could feel the baby moving beneath his palm. Phryne held his gaze and nodded, as she ran her hand gently over her belly and rested it at the base, cradling it protectively. She felt guilt and shame wash over her once more, so strongly that it almost choked her. She stared into her lap and her breath hitched.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Phryne said tearfully, as her guilt over what had just happened overwhelmed her completely, and she felt the composure she had been able to maintain since the incident begin to crumble. She'd promised Jack she'd be careful, and she'd done everything she could to keep that promise. But tonight she had failed so completely. Jack drew her towards him and held her close, placing his hand upon her belly and stroking it gently.

"Don't be sorry, you've done nothing wrong" Jack assured her, his voice warm and confident, as he attempted to soothe her. "It's alright" he added, feeling Phryne tense slightly before relaxing in his arms. "Everything's alright."

Jack sat next to Phryne on the chaise lounge for some time, holding her close and offering her words of assurance and encouragement. Jack's eyes drifted at intervals from her frightened eyes and pensive expression to her belly, where he could feel their child move and kick beneath his palm, which reassured him immeasurably.

Phryne remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout this time, leaning against Jack and staring down at her belly, which she was cradling protectively with her left arm. As Phryne sat next to Jack and cradled her belly, she found herself thinking about the incident itself, which had shocked her to her core. She had not suspected that Professor Dulverton was the killer, and had certainly not anticipated him coming to her home, let alone attacking her. She found herself playing the sequence of events out in her head over and over again, as she thought about what she said, what he said, and how she responded. Could she have done something differently? Should she have? Was this – any of this – her fault? Perhaps she should have asked Mr Butler to remain with her during her discussion with the professor. Or maybe she should've concealed the surprised, knowing expression her face must have borne when she realised his error in mentioning the book, and saw those deep red marks on his forearm, which had bloodied his shirt. Either way, she should have done something significantly different to what she had actually done. And because of her negligence, her baby had almost paid the highest price. Phryne swallowed hard at the thought, which induced paralysing feelings of fear and guilt strong enough to make her forget the soreness she was experiencing in her neck.

Phryne was drawn from her silent, pensive state (which Jack had kindly respected) only on a handful of occasions, including when Mr Butler came in to tidy up the debris, and then kindly offered her a glass of water, which had prompted her to sit up straight, as she reached for it instinctively. Her throat was very sore and dry and, despite the rising feelings of nausea she was currently experiencing, she was very, very thirsty. Phryne reached for the glass with her right hand, and hadn't even realised it was trembling until she disturbed the glass slightly. Jack reached forward immediately and held the glass with her, encouraging it towards her lips as she grasped it with both hands, prompting Jack to lower his own. Phryne took a few tentative sips before drinking half the contents of the glass, and then handing it back to Mr Butler, who rested it upon the table.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, offering the guilt-ridden Mr Butler a weak smile. He nodded in response.

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss?" the kindly butler asked, as he tried to keep his eyes away from the marks on her neck, which were already beginning to purple and bruise. Phryne placed her hand back on her belly and felt the strong, incessant kicks of her unborn child, and shook her head in response to Mr Butler's question.

"No thank you, Mr B" she replied, leaning into Jack once more. She felt Jack place his left arm around her body and draw her close, and she leaned against him obediently, resting her head against his shoulder as she did so.

Mr Butler nodded in response and quietly left the room, as Jack turned back towards Phryne, whose eyes had adopted that frightened, pensive look once more. He looked down at her left arm, which was cradling her belly, and placed his own right hand upon her rounded tummy, splaying his fingers out and feeling the strong, continuous kicks against her taut skin. The baby was kicking very hard and very fast and it didn't appear to have calmed down at all; Jack's initial relief that the baby was moving and kicking began to turn to worry, as the kicks continued to be frantic and incessant, even ten minutes after the event. Jack watched as Phryne splayed her fingers out and rubbed her belly in an attempt to soothe their baby.

"Do you think something's wrong?" she asked suddenly, fear and emotion present in her voice, as she looked up at him with frightened eyes. She asked the question so quickly that it took Jack a moment to process what she had actually said, but he responded quickly, adopting a reassuring expression and shaking his head confidently.

"No, Phryne" he replied warmly. "I don't think anything is wrong" he assured her, speaking slowly and confidently. Phryne stared at him as he spoke. "The baby's just a little unsettled after what happened, but I'm sure it's fine" he stated, as Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded in response, attempting to calm herself as she did so. Jack reached for her free hand and held it comfortingly. "Dr MacMillan will be here any minute, and she'll tell you herself" he assured her. Phryne nodded again and released a deep breath as she attempted to calm herself. She felt embarrassment creep into her fear, and furiously attempted to suppress both feelings, as she splayed her fingers across her rounded belly and attempted to soothe the little life within.

When Mac arrived five minutes later, she was taken into the parlour immediately by Mr Butler, who stood respectfully beside the doorway in case he was required to obtain anything for Miss Fisher or the doctor.

Mac walked confidently through the doorway and directly into the parlour, her hat and coat still on as she headed towards her friend with her now familiar leather bag, which she placed on the floor beside the chaise lounge. Phryne and Jack both looked up at her as she entered, prompting the concerned doctor's worried eyes to drift towards Phryne's now exposed throat, and the bruising on her skin which was already starting the purple.

"Hello, darling" Mac said gently, as she sat down on Phryne's left side, her eyes drifting from her throat to her eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, as she placed her fingers tentatively upon her neck, which she examined closely. Phryne flinched at first but then relaxed beneath the familiar hands of her friend, as Mac performed a brief examination, which confirmed that nothing was broken. But she was going to have some nasty bruises in the morning. And Phryne's eyes, which were usually so bright and clear, were now slightly bloodshot, and betrayed her exhaustion.

"Yes" Phryne replied quietly, her voice low and tired, as she looked up at her friend, whose eyes drifted from her neck towards her belly, which she was cradling protectively. Mac placed her hand gently on Phryne's tummy and splayed her fingers. "But I'm worried about the baby" Phryne explained, nervousness and fear present in her tone. Mac splayed her fingers and applied gentle pressure, as she gaged the baby's position and rested her hand near Phryne's, where the baby was kicking frantically. "It's been kicking like that for the past fifteen minutes and I can't seem to calm it down" she said, anxiousness present in her tone and expression. Mac nodded in understanding as she felt the kicks against her palm.

"Okay, it's alright" Mac responded, speaking soothingly to Phryne, who was very anxious. "Have you experienced any pain or discomfort?" she asked gently. "Or any bleeding?" she added tentatively.

"No" Phryne responded quietly, her worried eyes holding Mac's, as she felt the kicks of the baby against her own palm.

"The baby is quite agitated" Mac responded slowly, as Phryne and Jack watched her attentively. "Which is understandable, given what's happened" she said softly. Phryne nodded in response and stared at Mac, who reached for her wrist, and began to take her pulse. Phryne and Jack remained silent for a short while as Mac counted, before nodding and meeting the lady detective's gaze. "Your own heart rate is quite rapid, Phryne" she explained. "Which, combined with the trauma you experienced a short while ago, could explain the baby's agitation."

"Is it alright?" Phryne asked, looking worried. Jack squeezed her hand.

"It's fine" Mac assured her confidently, as she cradled the base of Phryne's belly and felt the baby shift its position inside its mother, before issuing further kicks. "It's just responding to the event and to your distress" she explained gently. "None of which is your fault" she stated firmly, watching the guilt which overcame her friend's expression. "The baby's alright, Phryne. They're very strong and very resilient" she assured her, holding her gaze as she spoke. "But we do need to try to calm it down" she explained, as she rubbed Phryne's belly with her left hand, and felt the rapid kicks against her palm. Mac looked up at Phryne and offered her a reassuring expression. "Now, I need you to lie down, darling" she explained. "So I think it would be best if we take you to your room" she suggested. "I can then examine you both more thoroughly" she advised. Phryne nodded immediately in assent, and attempted to quell the rising feeling of sickness which she was currently experiencing.

"Yes, of course" Phryne said quietly, before pushing herself up from the chaise lounge and rising to her feet. Jack stood up quickly beside her and watched her attentively, placing his hand on her back to support her as Mac picked up her medical bag and stepped towards her.

"Come on" Mac encouraged. "Let's get you to bed" she instructed, prompting Phryne to turn on the spot and head out of the parlour and towards the staircase.

Jack led Phryne across the landing and towards their bedroom, opening the door for her and turning on the light as she stepped inside. Phryne could feel the baby kicking frantically inside her, and placed her hand on her belly as she walked towards the bed, sitting on Jack's side and leaning back against his pillows. The bedding smelled like Jack, and she found that it comforted her immeasurably. Mac placed her bag and hat on top of Jack's bedside table and walked towards the bottom of the bed, picking up the fur runner and drawing it up Phryne's legs, before standing beside her friend.

"Phryne, apart from your neck, are you hurt anywhere else?" Mac asked gently. Phryne was about to say no when a persistent soreness in her upper back changed her mind.

"My back is also rather tender" Phryne explained hesitantly. "From when he pushed me up against the fireplace" she explained. Jack visibly stiffened and Mac nodded in understanding.

"I'd like to take a look at you, if that's alright?" Mac asked, to which Phryne nodded immediately in response, and watched as Mac walked towards her. "Where exactly does it hurt, darling?" she asked.

"At the top, just here" Phryne explained, as she tried to reach to indicate the area, with relatively little success.

"Alright" Mac soothed, as she cast her eyes quickly across the dress Phryne was wearing. "Darling, I'm just going to lift you up your dress so I can examine you, alright? Can you try and lean forward a little for me?" she asked. Phryne nodded and complied immediately, leaning forward to provide Mac with greater access to her back, as she felt the soft material of her dress being drawn up over her back.

Jack watched as Mac drew the white material up over Phryne's back, taking her chemise with it, as she ran her eyes across her bare skin. As Mac drew the material further up her body, her attentions were drawn towards some light bruising a few inches beneath Phryne's shoulder blades. The bruising was red and purple, arranged in small clusters across Phryne's back, which was as a direct result of the impact of her body against the mantel piece when she was thrown against the fireplace. Jack stared at the bruises for several moments, considering them closely, before finding himself feeling both sickened and angered by the sight. Mac saw Jack stiffen and turn away out of the corner of her eye, as she gently examined the afflicted area with her fingers. Phryne remained perfectly still for the majority of the examination, but hissed in pain as Mac examined the site of a particularly nasty bruise. Upon hearing his wife's sharp intake of breath, Jack turned towards her immediately.

"Phryne?" he asked with concern.

"I'm alright" Phryne assured him.

Mac examined the final section of bruising before turning towards Jack, who was standing beside the bedside table.

"Would you pass me my stethoscope, please?" Mac asked. Jack nodded immediately and looked into the doctor's bag, quickly removing the instrument and handing it to her. "I'm just going to listen to your breathing, Phryne" Mac explained. "Thank you" she said to Jack, as she put the earpieces in and turned back towards him. "Could you hold the material of Phryne's dress up?" she asked.

"Yes, of course" Jack responded promptly, before stepping forward and holding the soft fabric of the dress and the smooth silk of the chemise in his hands, lifting it up slightly to provide Dr MacMillan with access to Phryne's back.

Jack watched as Dr MacMillan adorned her stethoscope and placed the chest piece to her back, and advised Phryne to inhale deeply and release the breath. She asked her to do several times, and after a minute or so of listening, Mac nodded in satisfaction and removed the earpieces from her ears, placing the stethoscope back into her bag and advising Jack that he could lower Phryne's garments, which he did so promptly, before stepping back out of the way as Mac began to address her friend.

"There is some bruising, Phryne, and I'm afraid it's going to be quite sore in the coming days" Mac explained, as Phryne turned towards her and listened intently. "But you haven't sustained any breaks or fractures, and your breathing isn't laboured or otherwise affected" she reassured her.

"And the baby's alright?" Phryne asked.

"The baby's fine" Mac reassured her. Phryne stared at her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"What happens now?" Phryne asked gently.

"I need you to lie down for me, darling" Mac explained, prompting Phryne to ease herself down the bed and lie down flat, staring down at her rounded belly as she did so. Jack appeared at her side and took her hand as Mac drew her dress and chemise up over her body, revealing the bare, taut skin of her rounded belly. Phryne's breath hitched and she squeezed Jack's hand tightly.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, as he stepped closer to Phryne, attempting to be as near to her as he could without getting in Dr MacMillan's way. "Try and relax" he encouraged, as he held her gaze and offered her a gentle smile. He could see the bruising appearing on her neck out of the corner of his eye, and swallowed the sickening, angry feeling the sight provoked. Phryne released a deep breath and nodded, before looking down at her abdomen worriedly, as Mac pressed and examined her with both hands.

Phryne's eyes drifted from her belly to Mac's expression, which had adopted the same imperceptible and unreadable mask that all skilled doctors wore, and she found herself becoming increasingly anxious. The examination had only lasted about a minute, but she found herself feeling sick with worry, and desperate for confirmation that the baby was alright.

"Mac?" Phryne asked quietly, prompting her friend to meet her eyes, where the questions and fears she could not speak aloud revealed themselves. Mac leaned towards Phryne and rested her hand on her belly as she spoke.

"Everything's fine" Mac assured her. "The baby is strong and healthy, but it has become rather agitated by recent events" she explained, her voice gentle but serious. "It's perfectly healthy but we need to try and calm it" she stated. "And the best way to do that is for you to try and relax, and for you both to rest" she advised. "I know how difficult that must be for you, given what's happened" she sympathised. "But I need you to try and relax, alright? Everything's fine. The baby is absolutely fine" she stated, holding Phryne's gaze and speaking very clearly. "I'm going to listen to its heartbeat, alright?" she said. Phryne nodded in response and pursed her lips, as she looked down at her belly once more.

Phryne watched as Mac drew the Pinard's Horn from her medical bag and pressed it to her belly, moving it around for a few moments until she found the correct place, and began to listen attentively. After what felt like an eternity, Mac removed the device from Phryne's tummy and looked up at her friend.

"The baby's heart is beating very fast, darling, much like your own" Mac explained gently, keeping her hand upon Phryne's belly as she spoke. "It's not uncommon for a baby to behave this way after its mother experiences a traumatic event" she continued tentatively. "But it is important that we try and get the baby – and you – to relax" she said gently. Phryne nodded in response as she held her friend's gaze.

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Phryne asked, fear and uncertainty present in her tone. She knew she'd already asked the question (possibly several times) but she had to ask again; the words escaping her lips instinctively. Jack squeezed her hand comfortingly as Phryne gazed at Mac.

"The baby's going to be fine" Mac assured her. "I just need to check your blood pressure and examine you more intimately, and then I'll tell you what we're going to do" she explained, as she reached into her bag once more. Phryne nodded instinctively in response and allowed Mac to do so, watching her with interest as she did. After a minute or so Mac looked back up at Phryne with gentle eyes. "Darling, your blood pressure is quite a bit higher than it was when I last examined you" Mac explained tentatively. "Which is almost certainly because of what happened this evening, and like everything else, it is something that we can manage" she assure her.

"What do I do?" Phryne asked. Jack squeezed her hand once more.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, placing a calming hand upon her leg. "I just need to examine you more intimately, and then I'll tell you what we need to do, alright?" she said gently. Phryne nodded immediately and squeezed Jack's hand. Jack squeezed back and looked down at Phryne, meeting her gaze as she looked up at him with bright eyes. Although he wanted to remain with her, he knew that she was already incredibly anxious, and did not wish to upset her further. He was also conscious of respecting her privacy, both physical and emotional; he was acutely aware of the fact that the time Mac and Phryne spent alone during her examination was an opportunity for Mac to ask questions and Phryne to voice concerns that they may not have felt able or comfortable to do in his presence. And he had no intention of denying either woman those opportunities.

"I'm just going to wait outside whilst Dr MacMillan examines you" Jack said gently, as he squeezed her hand. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me" he assured her. Phryne nodded in response and forced a smile, before letting go of his hand and leaning against the pillows. Jack felt his stomach drop and his heart clench as he turned away from her and walked out of the room, his mind and his body practically screaming in protest. When he got outside the room and closed the door quietly behind him, he leaned against the wall, exhaled deeply, and placed his head in his hand.

In Phryne and Jack's bedroom, Mac undertook her familiar examination of Phryne which confirmed – to her relief – that there were no signs of bleeding, injury or premature labour, which she had been concerned about. But given how distressed Phryne and the baby had been when she arrived, she had not wished to voice such a concern to her friend without due cause, and thankfully her examination confirmed that it would not be necessary. Mac drew Phryne's dress down over her body and pulled the fur runner up her, offering her a gentle smile as walked towards her standing by her side as Phryne eased herself into a sitting position.

"Everything is fine, darling" Mac assured her warmly. Phryne held her gaze for several moments before nodding in understanding. "Would you like me to ask the inspector to join us?"

"Yes" Phryne responded immediately. "Thank you" she added. Mac nodded in response and squeezed Phryne's hand, before walking towards the door and slowly opening it. As she did so Jack, who had been resting against the wall to the left of the door, turned towards her and met her gaze.

"Everything's fine" Mac assured him, anticipating his question. She watched as the same look of relief which had passed across her friend's features flooded his. "She's asking for you" she said quietly, before stepping aside and admitting him into the room.

Jack walked into the room quickly and immediately walked towards Phryne, who offered him a weak, tired smile as she looked up at him. She looked pale and upset and completely exhausted, and he sat down beside her immediately, taking her hand instinctively and holding her gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded and squeezed his hand, before looking up at Mac, who was standing just behind Jack.

"What happens now?" Phryne asked quietly.

"I want you to lie on your left side, Phryne" Mac instructed, as she reached towards the bedside table and turned on the small lamp. "I'm just going to turn out the main light" Mac explained, before walking across the room and flicking the switch. Phryne quickly realised what Mac wanted her to do, and she found herself experiencing a sudden and inexplicable wave of panic.

"No, Mac, I can't" Phryne protested, her voice quiet and filled with confusion and concern. Jack squeezed her hand and put his hand gently upon her thigh.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, as Mac walked across the room and joined them.

"Yes you can, darling. You're both safe, it's alright" Mac assured her friend, as Jack listened to their words. "The baby needs you to rest" she explained. Phryne exhaled deeply and there was a brief silence.

"Alright" Phryne quietly conceded, as she complied with her friend's directive.

Jack edged back slightly as Phryne followed Mac's instructions and turned onto her side, shuffling down the bed slightly and placing her head against the pillow, nuzzling into it as she tried to get comfortably. Jack could feel the tension in her body beneath his touch, and he ran his hand gently from her shoulder to her waist and back again in a series of soothing motions in an attempt to calm her. Phryne looked up and met his gaze, and he offered her a gentle smile, and watched as she blinked tiredly, and battled her exhaustion.

"Close your eyes, Phryne" Jack encouraged. Phryne looked worried for a moment, and continued to resist.

"Jack is going to stay with you, darling, and so am I" Mac reassured her, as she sat down at the bottom of the bed beside Phryne's legs. Jack squeezed her hand once more and looked down and meeting her bright green eyes, which were filled with uncertainty and fear.

Although the room was dimly lit, Jack could still make out Phryne's outline perfectly beneath the blanket, and his eyes drifted towards her belly, which was highlighted clearly beneath the warm fur runner. As was Phryne's right arm, which was cradling it protectively.

"Jack" Phryne said tiredly, prompting him to place his hand upon her side, which he began to rub soothingly.

Phryne's eyes were bright but heavy, and she appeared visibly tired; but the trauma of her assault had prompted her to force aside her exhaustion, and focus instead on the wellbeing of the baby. She looked up at Jack and held his gaze as he ran his hand gently along her waist and side, feeling the taut skin of her rounded belly against the edge of his palm. He felt Phryne relax slightly beneath his touch.

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice warm and gentle, and incredibly soothing. "Close your eyes" he encouraged. Phryne hesitated and looked up at him uncertainly, but he held her gaze with confidence, and continued to run his hand comfortingly down her side. "It's fine, darling. Mac and I are both here" he reassured her, holding her gaze as he spoke. "Close your eyes" he repeated.

Phryne felt the weight shift on the bed slightly, as Mac sat down beside her slightly further down the bed.

"Try to rest, darling. Just for a little while" Mac said gently. "We'll both be here when you wake up" she assured her.

Phryne considered her instructions from both Jack and Mac, and found herself feeling more than a little uneasy. Although she was indeed very tired, it didn't feel appropriate for her to fall asleep now; she needed to be awake, she needed to ensure that the baby was alright. And considering how frantically it was kicking her, she was very worried that something was wrong. But she reminded herself that Mac had assured her that that wasn't the case, and that she and the baby needed to relax, to rest. Which was a notion which seemed impossible to her, given the current circumstances. But the room was pleasantly dim, she was comfortable and weary, and she found the presence of both Jack and Mac to be immeasurably comforting.

"Rest, Phryne" Jack said gently, his words warm and kind, as he sensed her concern and hesitation.

Phryne, despite her mind's protests, released a deep breath and closed her eyes, snuggling into the pillow and beneath the fur runner, her body immersed in comfort and warmth. Just after Phryne closed her eyes, she experienced a sudden moment of panic, and felt a strong desire to sit up in bed, turn on all of the lights and reject any suggestions that she try to sleep. But the adrenaline which had been coursing through her veins had finally began to subside, with Mac's confident words concerning the baby's wellbeing soothing her considerably. And Mac's advice that she needed to relax in order to calm her agitated baby made any notion of argument against her instructions utterly impossible. And so, instead of protesting, Phryne leaned into the pillow which smelled so deliciously of Jack, and found all of her senses filled with him. Her body relaxed, her mind calmed, and sleep was finally able to claim her.

Jack and Mac sat beside Phryne for the next hour as she slept. Phryne, who had indeed been exhausted, quickly fell into a deep sleep, the emotional and physical events of the day finally forcing her to rest. Once Mac was quite certain she was asleep, she asked Jack directly about what had transpired that night, and Jack briefly advised her of the events, and what he had witnessed. Mac listened patiently and nodded at intervals, her eyes drifting from Phryne's belly to her face as she did so.

"We hadn't yet identified the killer, and we had no way of knowing he would approach Phryne as he did" Jack explained, his own guilt at the events consuming him. He should have insisted on driving her home himself, or advised her to have someone present during all future consultations in her home. He should have prevented this.

"There was no way you could know" Mac soothed, looking up at Jack as she spoke. "This was not your fault, Inspector. Nor was it Phryne's" she said confidently. Jack swallowed hard and looked at Phryne, observing how peaceful she seemed in sleep. "But we do need to make sure this never happens again" she said firmly, prompting Jack to turn back towards her. "Although Phryne and the baby are both alright, the outcome could've quite easily been very different" she advised. "And next time, it might be" she stated. Jack held her gaze confidently as he considered her words.

"There isn't going to be a next time" Jack stated with conviction, as he looked back towards Phryne, who was sound asleep, and cradling her belly protectively.

After sleeping for just over an hour, Phryne opened her eyes slowly, meeting Jack's gaze with a tired expression.

"Hello" Phryne mumbled tiredly, as she shifted slightly beneath the runner, which was enshrouding her body in warmth. Jack smiled gently in response.

"Hello" he repeated. Phryne smiled gently and placed her hands on the mattress, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Jack lifted the pillows and adjusted them behind her as she leaned back, before placing her hand on her belly, where her baby was – by some miracle – fast asleep.

Mac got up from her position at the end of the bed and walked up to Phryne, sitting beside her and meeting her gaze.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked gently.

"Better" Phryne responded confidently, as she cradled her belly. She felt the baby move lazily inside her before quickly settling once more, and she smiled. Jack caught sight of the warmth in her expression and felt relief flood him.

Mac smiled gently in response and nodded, before reaching towards Phryne and placing her fingers upon her wrist, as she took her pulse. Phryne remained still and silent for fifteen seconds, and looked up at Mac just as she let go of her wrist.

"Much better" Mac stated, as she moved towards her medical bag and reached inside. "Now, I'd just like to check your blood pressure and-"

"Can you please check the baby first?" Phryne interceded, her voice sounding more anxious than she had intended. Mac turned towards her. "I just-"

"Of course I will" Mac responded warmly, before reaching back inside her medical bag and removing the Pinard's Horn. "If you could just lie back slightly and try to relax" she instructed, as Phryne leaned back and drew her dress and chemise up over her belly.

Mac placed the Pinard's Horn onto Phryne's belly, where she quickly found the correct position and began to listen carefully. Phryne looked up towards Jack instinctively and he offered her a reassuring smile, which she returned, before looking back down at her belly just as Mac finished listening to its heartbeat.

"The baby's heartbeat is perfect" Mac assured them both, prompting Phryne to release an anxious breath. "It's significantly calmer and is displaying no signs of agitation" she advised. "In fact, I believe it's currently fast asleep" she added, earning a small smile from Phryne. "Which is hardly surprising given how excitable it was earlier this afternoon" she stated, prompting both Phryne and Jack to nod in understanding.

"So the baby is definitely alright?" Phryne asked for clarification. Mac nodded confidently.

"The baby is definitely alright" Mac assured her, as Phryne held her gaze. "It might be a little less active this evening than usual, due to its agitation earlier, so please don't worry if it isn't quite as energetic as it normally would be" she advised gently. Phryne nodded in understanding. "But if you are worried, about anything at all, telephone me immediately, or go directly to hospital" she instructed.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded quietly.

"What symptoms should we be looking out for?" Jack asked gently, prompting Mac to turn towards him.

"Any abdominal pain or discomfort, bleeding or faintness" Mac advised, before turning back towards Phryne. "Not that there is any reason to believe that you will experience any of them" she explained gently. "But if you do, telephone me right away" she instructed. Phryne nodded once more. "Apart from the exhaustion, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"Fine" Phryne said instinctively, as she began to stroke her belly subconsciously with her right hand. "My neck's a little sore, but I'm sure it's nothing" she said dismissively, before looking down at her tummy, before looking up at Mac once more, as her friend began to speak.

"From my examination of your back and neck, there are no fractures or breaks, but it is likely that you will experience some soreness and discomfort" Mac advised. "There is also going to be some nasty bruising by the morning" she stated. Phryne nodded once more, as she stroked her neck instinctively with her free hand. It really was very sore. "I know the answer is almost certainly going to be 'no'" Mac stated, prompting Phryne to look up at her once more. "But would you consider taking some painkillers to help deal with the discomfort?" she asked. Phryne shook her head slowly.

"I can't, I'm sorry" Phryne said quietly. Mac nodded in understanding. She had anticipated this response, and would not press the matter unnecessarily.

"If the pain gets worse, or if you change your mind, let me know" Mac encouraged. Phryne nodded once more in agreement. "Have you eaten this evening?" she asked.

"No" Phryne responded. Mac placed her hand gently upon her thigh.

"I'd like you to try to, darling" Mac said gently. "I know it's probably the last thing you feel like doing right now, but it's important that you eat" she advised. Phryne nodded slowly in response. She was aware of the acute feeling of hunger which she was currently experiencing, but it wasn't something she wanted to indulge. She was feeling rather nauseous and unsettled, and was still very worried about the baby, despite Mac's reassurances. And she desperately wanted to sleep. "Phryne" Mac said gently, prompting the lady detective to meet her gaze once more. "I'd like you to spend the rest of the evening in bed" she advised tentatively. "Just as a precautionary measure" she added quickly, noticing the flicker of fear in Phryne's eyes. "I know you're very fond of baths, so if you think one would help you to relax, please have one" she encouraged. "But unless it is to bathe or visit the bathroom, I'd like you to remain in your bed until tomorrow" she advised. "See how you're feeling in the morning" she instructed. "If you feel well enough to walk about the house, then please do so. But I would prefer it if you would stay at home tomorrow" she explained gently. "And I'd like you to have someone with you during the day" she added. Phryne considered Mac's words and nodded slowly.

"Of course" Phryne agreed immediately and without hesitation. Mac nodded and offered her a gentle smile.

"I'll come over tomorrow evening after work to check on you again, but if you need me before then please call me, either at home or at the hospital" Mac advised. "At any time" she added, looking from Phryne to Jack as she spoke.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely. Mac smiled at him gently and nodded.

"Mac, I…" Phryne began tentatively, cutting off suddenly as she struggled to find the right words. Mac turned towards her and watched her with a warm and patient expression. "I'm sorry that this keeps happening" she said sincerely, sadness and regret present in her voice. Mac looked confused for a moment, but listened intently as Phryne continued. "I have been following your advice – I mean, I've certainly been trying to, and-"

"Phryne" Mac said gently, wanting to both reassure Phryne and prevent her from becoming distressed again. Indeed, she wanted to know more about what had happened that night, but she knew as much as was medically required, and knew that to pry any further so soon after the event would be detrimental to the health of both Phryne and her baby, so she suppressed her concerns and desire to know and focused instead upon ensuring her wellbeing. "None of this is your fault" she stated firmly, looking into her eyes as she spoke. "And you were right to call me, I'm your doctor and your friend" she advised. "If you hadn't, I would've been very cross" she said, reaching for her hand as she spoke. Phryne offered her a weak and nervous smile.

"But you have other patients Mac" Phryne said gently. "You've already been kind enough to see me once a week. To have all these house calls on top of everything else-"

"Is completely necessary and not a problem" Mac interceded, speaking slowly and with great sincerity. "You're seven and a half months pregnant and you were physically assaulted. It was absolutely necessary for you to seek medical attention" she said kindly. "Phryne, the last thing I would want would be for you to ever think twice about calling me" she explained. "If you ever think you need to talk to me, about any aspect of your pregnancy or anything else, I want you to call me. Don't question it, and don't question yourself. Call me" she directed. "I don't care if it's first thing in the morning or the middle of the night" she assured her. "You're my patient and you're my friend, and I meant it when I told you that I would support whatever decision you made" she stated, referring to the conversation she'd had with Phryne on the night she'd discovered her pregnancy. She squeezed her hand. "And I will" she stated with conviction.

Despite her embarrassment, Phryne felt herself relax slightly, and she offered Mac another tired smile and squeezed her hand in response.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne replied humbly. "I really do appreciate it" she assured her. "Everything you're doing for us" she added for clarity. Mac nodded gently in response.

"I know" Mac assured her. "And I appreciate you wanting me to be your doctor" she added warmly. Phryne smiled again.

"There's no one in the world I'd trust more" Phryne responded immediately. Mac smiled gently and nodded.

"That's because you're a very smart, very astute young woman" Mac responded lightly. Jack smirked in response and continued to watch the exchange with great interest. "And as you are so smart, there is no doubt it my mind that you will follow my instructions to the letter" she added, her voice adopting a more serious tone as she spoke. Phryne's expression sobered and she listened attentively. "Have a nice, relaxing bath, try and eat something, and have a good night's sleep" Mac advised. "And with the exception of visiting the bathroom, I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the evening" she said gently. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"But you're happy for me to venture into other parts of the house tomorrow?" Phryne asked, remembering their conversation from a short while ago. Mac nodded.

"Only if you're feeling well enough" Mac responded. "If you're feeling tired or lethargic or generally unwell, stay in bed, and have Dorothy or Mr Butler or the inspector here call me" she advised. Jack and Phryne both nodded in response. "As I said, I'll come over again tomorrow evening to check on you, if I don't hear from you before" she said gently. "But I can and will come earlier if you need to me to" she assured her. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Mac" she replied, running her hand subconsciously down her belly, and resting it at the base of her rounded tummy.

"You are most welcome, darling" Mac assured her. "Now, as for your neck, I want you to apply arnica at least three times a day. Or have the inspector do it, of course, whichever you prefer" she stated, before meeting Phryne's gaze once more with a serious expression which sobered the lady detective immediately. "And in the future, I'd like you to have someone with you when you interview or see a potential new client or suspect, in all circumstances" she advised. "Doctor's orders" she added gently. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac smiled gently and nodded.

"Good" she responded warmly, before leaning forward and placing her hand upon her belly, where she could feel the tired baby begin to stir beneath her palm. "Behave" she said lightly, prompting Phryne to smile. Mac then looked up into Phryne's eyes and issued her with the same command. "Behave" she repeated, fixing her with a faux-warning glare. Phryne smiled tiredly and nodded.

"I'll certainly try" Phryne replied lightly. Mac responded with a sceptical 'hmm', before squeezing her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon" Mac said warmly, before rising to her feet, collecting her hat and bag and saying goodbye to Jack, who thanked her and then offered to walk her downstairs. "No, Inspector, stay here, it's fine. I remember the way" she responded lightly, before saying goodbye once more and disappearing from the room, closing the door behind her.

Phryne felt a sudden pang of worry at Mac's departure, which she furiously attempted to suppress, as she ran her hand gently from the top of her rounded belly to the base, which was becoming a longer journey each time she did it. The baby rewarded her with a few gentle, reassuring kicks as it moved inside her, before settling once more. Phryne smiled gently and cradled her belly protectively with her right arm, as Jack walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed. Phryne met his gaze with tired eyes and offered him a gentle smile. The combination of the busy day, her physical attack and the darkness of the room (not to mention the stage of her pregnancy) meant that she was completely exhausted. And it was only just seven o'clock. Sensing her exhaustion, Jack placed his hand in hers, and she squeezed it tightly, meeting his gaze and trying to focus as he spoke.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, the words heavy with meaning. Phryne nodded reassuringly in response.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him, her voice gentle and weary. "Just tired" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne held his gaze confidently as she considered his question. She knew that he needed to know the answer, from a professional point of view. Now that she thought about it, she supposed she'd have to give a statement. But she decided not to think about that just yet. And from a personal point of view, she imagined that he was aching to know what had happened to her. Though the thought of confiding what she had endured in the parlour a couple of hours ago filled her with guilt and dread. She shook her head twice.

"Would you mind if I don't?" Phryne asked hesitantly. "At least, not tonight."

"Of course" Jack responded quickly, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he spoke. Phryne felt herself relaxing completely. "Are you hungry?" Jack ventured. He knew that Phryne would probably not want to eat, but Mac had advised her to, and given how exhausted she looked, he was worried she'd fall asleep before she had a chance to. Phryne smiled gently in response to his question and sighed lightly.

"I'm always hungry" Phryne admitted. Jack smirked in response and nodded.

"What would you like to eat?" Jack asked. Phryne tilted her head to the side slightly.

"What are my options?" she asked curiously.

"Whatever you like" Jack returned instantly. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"That is quite an offer, inspector" Phryne responded gently. "I do hope you can live up to it" she added. Jack nodded slowly in response as he held her gaze. He recognised this, as he recognised all of Phryne's other behaviours, almost immediately; she was trying to detract from how worried she really way by making light remarks and trying to distract him. And whilst he was willing to oblige this to a certain extent, he was also determined to ensure that his own responses demonstrated his desire to assist her. And so he simply nodded in response and waited for her to continue. "Pasta" she said after a few moments' thought. Jack looked up and met her gaze. "I'd really like pasta" she added, as her hunger increased exponentially at the possibility. "Perhaps carbonara?" she suggested. Jack nodded immediately.

"I'll go and speak to Mr Butler now" Jack responded, squeezing her hand gently as he spoke. "Why don't I run you bath before dinner?" he suggested. Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"That's very kind, thank you" Phryne replied, as she moved the fur runner aside. "But why don't I run the bath whilst you discuss dinner with Mr B?" she suggested, as she placed her feet on the ground and pushed herself into a standing position.

"Phryne" Jack said, as he rose and stood beside her, placing his hand on her back instinctively. She turned around and looked up at him expectantly. "Dr MacMillan advised you to stay in bed for the rest of the evening" he reminded her gently. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, she did" Phryne agreed. "With the only exception being that I am permitted to attend the bathroom when required" she explained. "And your child is making that requirement rather pressing" she advised. "So as I am heading in that direction anyway, I can run the bath myself" she said with a small, tired smile. Jack's expression softened and he nodded, running his hand across her back comfortingly as he did so, before watching Phryne walk slowly across the room and into the ensuite. Once she had disappeared from his view, Jack walked out of the room and towards the staircase, in order to head into the kitchen and discuss dinner with Mr Butler.

Phryne walked calmly into the bathroom and attended to her pressing requirement, before putting the plug in the bath and turning on the hot tap, as she poured liberal measures of jasmine scented bath salts into the water. Phryne eased herself down onto the edge of the bathtub and stared into the water, watching as it turned a light shade of purple, as delightfully-scented vapour clouds drifted up towards her. As Phryne sat alone in the bathroom, with only the sound of running water to break the silence, she found herself thinking about the events from earlier that evening. She'd just decided to forgo a bath and head directly to bed when she'd received news that Professor Dulverton was there to see her; and what she had anticipated would be a flying visit turned into something considerably more sinister, which could've cost her baby its life. Phryne found the guilt and self-doubt she was experiencing to be utterly overwhelming, as her mind forced her to relieve the events in the parlour again and again. Her baby had been put in danger again because of her actions, and it was all her fault. Phryne found herself feeling sick with guilt, sore and tired from her injuries, and was beginning to become upset once more; tears stung her eyes and she felt utterly desolated, as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, the sound of the running water providing a backdrop to her own thoughts, which were deafening. Phryne felt guilt and overwhelmed, and events in the parlour had also caused her to become frightened and doubtful of her ability to protect this baby, which was something she believed she was constantly failing at. As she considered her thoughts on the matter, she felt the baby begin to stir inside her, rousing itself from its slumber for a just long enough to issue a few gentle kicks against the side of her belly. As it did so, Phryne placed her left hand over the spot, felt the last little kick against the centre of her palm, and burst into tears.

Phryne clamped her right hand to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly as she cried, as her fear and guilt overwhelmed her completely, and she wept. Phryne hated crying, especially in front of other people; if she was upset she liked to be completely alone, without interruption, so that she could focus on the matter at hand and work out a sensible way to deal with her emotions. But at this particular point in time, Phryne felt unable to achieve that. As cradled her belly protectively and wept openly, she found herself incapable of thinking rationally, if at all; she was guilt-ridden and devastated by what had happened, and held herself completely responsible. The baby could've been hurt because of her actions, and it had become distressed immediately after the event, which again, was all her fault. And her neck was sore and her back hurt as a result of the events in the parlour, which had frightened her more than she would care to admit to herself, let alone anyone else. And she was so very, very tired. It was all too much. So Phryne sat on the edge of the tub and wept, feeling helpless and embarrassed and utterly ashamed, as the sound of the running drowned out the sound of the sobs which she was utterly unable to control.

After Phryne had been sobbing for about thirty seconds, the baby, who had been asleep, moved and turned inside her, before issuing several strong kicks against her palm, which startled her out of her sobbing. Phryne looked down at her belly and splayed her fingers across the area, as the baby kicked experimentally against the centre of her palm once more. Phryne's breath hitched and she inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself as she felt the tiny movements against her hand. Although these kicks were strong, they were sporadic and infrequent, as opposed to the incessant and almost frenzied kicks from earlier this evening, when the baby had become very agitated. Despite this, the fact was that the baby appeared to be reacting to how upset she was, and so Phryne desperately tried to calm herself. Mac had advised her to try and relax and stay calm, and had explained that the baby had become agitated because of the attack, and the distress it caused her. She didn't want the baby to become upset again. So Phryne wiped her tears with her free hand, inhaled deeply, and rubbed her belly soothingly as she attempted to control her breathing and calm herself. Mac told her that she needed to rest and relax for the baby, and so she would. Phryne was so focused on her attempts to calm herself that she didn't hear Jack's knocks on the door even above the sound of the running water, prompting the inspector to slowly enter the door and step into the room.

Phryne looked up just as the door opened, and despite her attempts to calm herself and conceal her crying, something in her expression or eyes must have given her away; because Jack's initially calm expression quickly turned into one of concern, and he walked quickly towards her.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of the bath tub beside her and meeting her gaze with worried, caring eyes. "What is it?" he asked gently, placing his hand on her back as he watched her with concern. Phryne met his gaze and offered him a weak smile, before shaking her head dismissively. She didn't want to talk about it, and she knew if she did, he'd tell her that it wasn't her fault, like Mac did. But it was.

"It's nothing" Phryne responded, her voice slightly low and gravelly from emotion and exhaustion. "I'm just tired" she explained, meeting his gaze as she spoke. "And sore" she added. "And very, very hungry" she stated, offering him a weak smile as she spoke.

Jack considered her for a few moments, placing his hand upon her thigh and caressing it gently. He felt the tension in her body begin to dissipate beneath his touch, as she held his gaze. But Phryne's eyes were slightly red and shone with recent tears, the evidence of which were the long, glistening trails down her pale cheeks. Although Jack did not doubt Phryne was experiencing all of the factors she had just listed, he knew for certain there was more. But given how distressed she and the baby had been, he would not try to encourage her to talk about it tonight. And so he simply nodded gently in understanding, ran his left hand across her back and towards her waist, and drew her towards him. Phryne complied immediately, leaning against Jack and closing her eyes for a moment, as she allowed herself to experience the comfort of him – his presence, his scent, his kindness – and attempted to keep the emotions which were only just beneath the surface at bay. She was moderately successful at doing so, until Jack leaned towards her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, a loving gesture she only ever experienced with him, and which sometimes seemed more intimate than any other act. Jack felt her tense slightly as her emotions gripped her once more, but she relaxed moments later, having forced herself to cast them aside for her baby's sake. So she sat up straight next to Jack, offered him a gentle smile, and turned her attentions towards the bathtub. Jack followed her gaze and turned to, before reaching towards the taps and turning off the hot and running his hand through the water. He retracted it quickly and turned on the cold tap.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, before pushing herself up into a standing position, her back aching in protest as she rose.

"Would you like me to wait in the bedroom?" Jack offered chivalrously.

"No" Phryne responded, perhaps a little quicker than she had intended. "Would you stay?" she asked. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"Of course I will" he assured her, his voice warm and soothing. Phryne felt herself begin to relax. "I'll just a go and get you your robe" he said gently. Phryne offered him a grateful smile and nodded, thanking him once more as he quietly walked out of the room.

When Jack returned less than a minute later, Phryne had shed her dress and undergarments, which formed a white cotton and silk pool beside the bathtub. She turned towards him as he walked in, her naked form captivating him and rendering him incapable of speech or thought or anything other than reverent stillness and silence. Phryne smiled gently and walked towards him, her steps confident and assured, as she held his gaze as she approached. Jack felt her gently remove her robe from his grasp and turn back on the spot, before walking towards the bathtub. As she did so, Jack caught sight of the purpling bruising on her back which marred her porcelain skin, and he was sobered instantly. He blinked himself out of his stupor just as Phryne was laying her pink and white floral silk robe down upon a nearby chair, before getting into the bath with practiced ease before he could reach her to offer her assistance. Jack walked slowly towards Phryne, watching as she held onto the sides of the bathtub and slowly lowered herself onto her knees, the light purple water covering her belly. She then untucked her legs and stretched out across the bathtub, before leaning back against the headrest and tilting her head up, closing her eyes as the hot water covered her body and soothed her aching skin. Jack then took up his now familiar place beside her, perched on the edge of the bathtub, and sitting quietly as she finally began to relax. His eyes drifted from her face and bruised neck to her rounded belly, which she was cradling even now, her pale fingers splayed across the taut skin. Jack stared at the sight of her hand placed protectively on her belly, and it filled him with excitement and fear in equal measure, which was a familiar combination of emotions he had become accustomed to since meeting Phryne, and which had increased tenfold since she had confided that she was pregnant. As Jack's eyes drifted up from her belly to her face, Phryne's eyes opened slowly, and she held his gaze with a look of understanding for several moments, before offering him a gentle, serene smile. Jack smiled back at her and reached his hand into the water, prompting her to reach up with her free hand, and clasp his tightly, covering his skin in jasmine-scented bubbles and water.

After sitting on the edge of the bathtub beside Phryne for almost thirty minutes whilst she bathed, Jack offered her his hand and assisted her out of the tub, wrapping her in a cream towel as she stepped onto the bath mat. Her hair was slightly damp, her eyes were bright, her pale cheeks were flushed with a healthy glow. Although she was still exhausted, she looked considerably more healthy and relaxed than she had done since before she entered the bathroom. Jack ran his hand across her back soothingly as she adjusted the towel around herself. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze with tired eyes, the tilt of her head revealing the purpling bruising which was appearing on her neck, which caused Jack's stomach to clench and his entire body to tense. Phryne watched as he placed his left hand on her waist and drew his fingers of his right hand down the side of her neck. He swallowed hard.

"I'm going to get the arnica" Jack advised her, before turning from her and walking towards the cupboards beside the mirror, and removing the well-used tin in question.

Five minutes later Phryne, who smelled agreeably of jasmine and arnica, was dressed in a light pink nightdress and white and pink floral silk robe, which could only just be persuaded to fit her. Jack led her towards the bed, and didn't make a single comment as she moved instinctively towards his side. Jack smiled gently and drew the sheets open for her, and she had scarcely sat down when there was a familiar knock at the door. Phryne felt a buzz of excitement in anticipation, and the baby began to kick hungrily inside its mother's belly.

Jack got Phryne settled in bed and drew the covers across her, before walking swiftly towards the other side of the room and opening the door, prompting Mr Butler to enter the room carrying a generously laden tray. Phryne sat up straighter in bed and smiled a tired but grateful smile at Mr Butler, as he gently laid the tray down upon her lap. Her eyes drifted over the two large bowls of carbonara, which smelled looked and smelled divine, with the perfectly cooked spaghetti covered in a luxuriously thick, cheesy sauce, with generous sized pieces of ham adorning the dish, which was covered in a fine layer of parmesan. Phryne's mouth watered and the baby began to kick harder. However, before Phryne could comply with her own (and the baby's wishes), her attentions were attracted by Mr Butler, who lowered his head slightly and turned to leave. Phryne reached towards him instinctively and clasped his wrist, something she had never done before, which prompted him to turn around immediately and meet her gaze with one of concern and guilt.

"None of this was your fault, Mr Butler" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and kind. Mr Butler swallowed hard and lowered his gaze from hers for a moment, prompting her to lower her hand from her wrist to his hand. "I really appreciate everything that you do for me" she added, sincerity and emotion present in her tone. "For all of us" she added, offering him a gentle smile. Mr Butler's expression softened and he stared at Phryne, before nodding politely, and giving her hand an almost imperceptible squeeze.

"Thank you, Miss" Mr Butler responded, his voice low and slightly emotional. Phryne offered him as reassuring and as warm a smile as she could muster given her own current anxiety and exhaustion, and they exchanged a mutual look of understanding, before Mr Butler bowed his head slightly and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jack smiled gently and walked towards the bed, sitting beside Phryne once more. As he did so, Phryne lifted his own bowl up and offered it to him, which he accepted immediately, as well as a fork.

"Why don't you come and sit with me?" Phryne suggested, looking at him and then to her left. "I can just move-"

"No" Jack interceded, his voice kind but firm. Phryne looked up at him and blinked. "You don't need to move, stay where you are" he said warmly. "Eat" he encouraged, as he handed her her own plate and lifted the tray from her lap, placing it on his (now her) bedside table. Upon the tray was reposed two tall glasses of water with ice and lemon, which Phryne had ignored in favour of her dinner, which she had already started to eat as Jack rose to his feet, walked around the bed and sat beside her.

Phryne ate slowly at first, and very tentatively, because despite her strong feelings of hunger (and her baby's very clear and specific demands), she was still feeling nauseous and shocked by the events of the evening, and more than a little sore. But after the first couple of mouthfuls, she found her hunger almost consuming her, and she ate heartily, devouring the delicious pasta within ten minutes. After she had eaten, she put her bowl aside and reached for her water, drinking half of it quite quickly, before replacing the glass and leaning against Jack, feeling exhausted and sore, but sated and relaxed; she had always found pasta to be a great comfort food to her, and it had succeeded as it always did. Her exhaustion was absolute, and the combination of the physical and emotional trials she had experienced throughout the day, and the physical discomfort she was currently in, overwhelmed her completely. She was leaning against Jack, her head resting against his chest, as he drew her closer and held her against him. Phryne inhaled deeply and found her senses flooded with Jack, causing both relief and excitement to flood her. She wanted to open her eyes, to say something, to stay awake, but her body was protesting most strongly against any such action. And her baby, who had begun to kick excitedly the moment she had been presented with food, had finally fallen asleep once more, leaving Phryne feeling relaxed and almost completely calm. She closed her eyes tiredly and relaxed completely against Jack as exhaustion claimed her.

The last thing Phryne remembered that night was the warm, familiar sensation of Jack's lips upon her forehead, as she finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Phryne next opened her eyes, she felt warm, relaxed and very well rested, and greeted the morning with almost complete contentment. She was lying on her right side, which had become her favourite (and only) comfortable position in recent months. Jack was laying on his side beside her, his abdomen pressed against her belly, his right arm holding her in a protective embrace. She felt the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest against her own, as his heart beat strongly against her chest. Phryne inhaled deeply and found herself flooded with the scent of him, his very essence storming her senses and causing her to relax completely, which prompted her to finally open her eyes.

The darkness of the room from the night before was replaced with a warm, pale morning light. Phryne opened her eyes slowly and blinked tiredly several times, as a series of strong kicks aimed directly at her bladder quickly brought her to full consciousness. Phryne carefully removed Jack's arm from her, before moving back towards the edge of the bed, and turning on the spot to place her feet on the ground. Her bruised back ached and her lower back protested as Phryne rose to her feet, placing her hand in the centre of her back as she did so, and rubbing it in soothing circles in an attempt to relieve some of the soreness and tension. The baby, however, was displaying very little patience, and continued to kick her bladder and side suggestively, as a not-so-subtle reminder to its mother that it was morning time, breakfast was required, and her bladder made the perfect football. Phryne placed a soothing hand upon her belly, which prompted the excitable baby to kick the centre of her palm, as she made her way tiredly across the bedroom and towards the bathroom.

After attending the bathroom, Phryne washed and dried her hands and brushed her teeth, before splashing cold water upon her face in an attempt to restore herself quickly to full consciousness. As she looked into her reflection in the mirror, she noticed her startling pallor almost immediately, which was highlighted by the dark purple bruising around her neck. Phryne swallowed hard and titled her head up slightly, as she examined her neck closely in the mirror, placing her fingers tentatively around the area of the bruising. The bruising was already beginning to form the definite and very distinctive shape of fingers and hands, which caused her stomach to tighten as a fresh wave of fear and nausea threatened to overcome her. Phryne looked down from the mirror immediately and swallowed hard, before taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. The baby, in either response to its mother's sudden shift in emotions or its own hunger, began to kick her once more, and Phryne found herself instantly distracted from the memories from the night before which were threatening to consume her once more. And so she looked back up at her reflection in the mirror, met her bright green eyes with a confident stare, and reached into the cupboard for the arnica, which she began to apply liberally to her neck in a calm and almost detached manner. When she was finished she replaced the arnica and washed her hands, before releasing a deep breath and stroking her belly soothingly, feeling the strong kicks of her very active (and very healthy) baby against her palm, which prompted her to walk confidently back into her own bedroom.

Phryne closed the bathroom door quietly behind her and looked towards Jack, who was still fast asleep in their bed, his arm outstretched towards the space she had occupied until so recently. She smiled affectionately at the sight of Jack, who was wearing his blue patterned silk pyjamas, and appeared as serious and composed in sleep as he did whilst awake. The baby kicked her firmly in her side, and Phryne rubbed the spot soothingly, before walking across the room and into her dressing room.

Ten minutes later, Phryne was dressed in a light pink loose fitted patterned shift dress, with a silk chemise and new silk stockings which felt sinfully soft against her skin. She had spent several minutes at her dressing table applying powder and make up to her bruises, and managed to conceal them somewhat. However, she did not wish to distress Dorothy, Jack or Mr Butler, or anyone who might come to the house, so she wrapped a white silk scarf about her neck, arranging it elegantly about her neck and shoulders, and concealing all traces of what had happened the night before. As she looked into the mirror and smiled at her reflection, she scrutinised herself closely for any signs of her attack, and found only one: deep within her eyes. Phryne swallowed hard and looked towards Jack, who was still fast asleep, facing towards his own side of the bed, where she had so recently lain. She smiled at him warmly, before pushing herself up from her chair and turning towards the window, where the pale morning light was already creeping in. Phryne's recent consultation with her wristwatch had revealed the time to be shortly after seven o'clock, and so she found herself feeling mildly surprised that Jack, who usually rose with the lark, was still asleep. As she took in his tousled hair, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and the apparent deepness of his sleep, she found herself wondering how long he had been resting for. She quickly found herself suspecting (quite rightly) that he had not fallen into slumber as quickly or as easily as she herself had; she could imagine him holding her as she slept, watching her and running his hand tenderly across her waist to comfort her, in an attempt to convince her body to remain asleep. She also suspected that, after Mac's words of caution, he would've wanted to stay awake to keep an eye on her and the baby. She could picture him now, watching her as she slept, laying close beside her, as he splayed the fingers of his strong hands across her belly, feeling the baby's movements and kicks against his palms. She'd woken up many mornings to feel Jack's hand upon her belly, his eyes focused upon it intently, a warm smile playing upon his lips as he gazed upon her with a look she couldn't even begin to describe. But it was more evocative and more powerful than any look she had ever received before, and it caused her to feel exhilarated.

But now, as she looked at Jack, who was fast asleep after what had almost certainly been a sleepless night for him (not that he would ever admit it, of course) she found herself feeling overwhelmed with guilt and shame. She found herself feeling worried once more, and slightly panicked as the memories she had been attempting to suppress from the night before returned to her with a vengeance, trying to break their way through the firm barriers she had created in her mind, to protect herself and her baby from further harm. She swallowed hard and attempted to ignore the persistent thoughts, as she walked towards her window seat, drew the curtains apart by a few inches and opened the window. She instantly found herself flooded with fresh air and the scent of baking bread and the sea, as the waves crashed upon St Kilda foreshore on this warm July morning. Phryne eased herself onto the edge of the window seat, adjusting the cushions behind herself as she leaned against the wall and stared out to sea. The waves, the water, the ocean and the beach itself had always been such a comfort to her. If the weather were warmer (and if she were not confined to the house) she would almost certainly head to the beach for an early morning swim, where she would find herself almost completely alone, with the exception of dog walkers and young couples making their way home to their beds after dancing together throughout the night. Amongst other things.

Phryne stared out of the window and watched the waves crash onto the foreshore, listening to the echoing sound of the waves as she gazed out to sea. She placed her right arm beneath her belly and her left on top, cradling it as she looked out towards the horizon, forced aside memories from the night before, and thought fixedly upon her family's future.

When a very tired Jack began to wake twenty minutes later, he became aware almost immediately of Phryne's absence, and quickly opened his eyes which confirmed the fact. He sighed tiredly and pushed himself into a sitting position, and was greeted by the sound of her voice before he had a chance to turn around.

"Good morning" came the calm, warm, familiar voice of Phryne, prompting him to turn immediately towards the window, where he caught sight of her.

Phryne was sitting in the window seat with her arms wrapped around her belly, her ankles crossed as she stretched out across the seat. She was wearing a loose-fitting light pink dress, and a white scarf was arranged about her neck, concealing the injuries which she had sustained the night before. And she looked absolutely radiant. Jack found himself smiling gently in response.

"Good morning" he responded tiredly, before pushing aside his bedsheets and rising quickly to his feet, before walking towards her. Phryne followed his movements as he did so, and she quickly noticed the tiredness he was trying to conceal, despite his clear exhaustion. Before she could say a word, he was sitting next to her on the window seat, his body pressed lightly against hers, as his eyes drifted from her belly to her face. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby" Phryne responded, her voice warm and calm. "Not your baby, mind you, who seems completely averse to sleep" she added lightly, offering him a gentle smile. Jack smirked lightly in response and looked down at her belly.

"Is that so?" he asked gently. Phryne looked down at her belly and smiled with affection, as she ran her right hand along the rounded curve of her tummy. Phryne then looked up and met his gaze.

"How did you sleep?" she asked kindly. Jack seemed somewhat surprised by the question, but concealed it well.

"Fine, thank you" he responded. Phryne nodded gently. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice warm and laced with concern. Phryne cradled her belly and nodded once more.

"Much better, thank you" she replied sincerely. "I'm a little sore, but it's nothing another hot bath won't fix" she added, knowing that it would be pure folly to attempt to deny that she wasn't experiencing any pain or discomfort. Jack nodded in understanding, before placing his hand over hers.

"And rest" he reminded her. Phryne nodded immediately.

"And rest" she agreed. Jack met her gaze and smirked lightly.

"An alien concept to you, I know" he teased. Phryne scoffed lightly in response.

"But one in which I am becoming considerably better acquainted" she advised. "Especially in recent weeks" she added, sighing gently as she spoke. "I just feel so heavy and tired" she admitted candidly, cradling her belly as she spoke. The words had somehow made their way from her mind to her lips without her knowledge or intention, and she quickly found herself feeling embarrassed. Jack nodded in response and offered her a sympathetic look.

"I know" he soothed, stroking her hand tenderly with his own as he spoke. "But it won't be forever" he assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"No" she agreed, offering him a gentle smile. "But Mac was right, I do need to rest" she admitted. "The baby needs me to rest" she added, meeting Jack's gaze as she spoke. "So I will" she stated confidently. Jack nodded in response.

"Would you like me to stay at home with you today?" Jack offered kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she held his hand.

"That's very kind, Jack, but there's no need" she responded kindly. Jack did not waver.

"If you want me to stay with you-"

"Jack" Phryne said, leaning forward slightly as she spoke to him, and holding his gaze with a confident look. "I'm fine" she assured him kindly. "And so is the baby" she added warmly, watching as Jack's eyes drifted down towards her belly once more, where his gaze lingered. She stroked his hand tenderly and continued to speak. "And I promise you, I will rest" she stated with conviction. "I'll obey Mac's orders to the letter, and won't lift anything heavier than a letter opener" she said, as Jack looked up and met her gaze once more. "Dot and Mr Butler will be with me in your absence, and everything is going to be alright" she soothed. Although she hated the notion of him believing that she needed 'looking after', his concerns were perfectly justified in this instance, and she desperately sought to reassure him. "I'll spend the day sleeping, eating and reading. The life of a true hedonist" she said lightly. Jack smirked in response and nodded slowly, before looking down at her belly once more, his eyes transfixed by the sight of her. Phryne waited patiently until he looked up at her once more.

"And you'll telephone Dr MacMillan if you feel unwell?" he asked, nervousness present in his tone. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"I will" she stated with conviction. "I promise" she added. Jack nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

"And you'll telephone me if you need to?" he asked.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, her voice warm and confident. Jack nodded once more.

"Are you in pain?" Jack asked quietly. Phryne met his gaze with confidence and squeezed his hand.

"No" she assured him. "I'm not in pain, I'm fine" she added, her voice warm and gentle. "We're both fine. Look" she encouraged, before drawing his hand towards her belly and resting it upon the rounded side of her tummy, where his fingers splayed instinctively. "See for yourself" she advised kindly, as the baby issued a series of kicks against its father's palm. Jack smiled immediately in response and stared at her belly in awe. He wore that same, indescribable expression on his face that made her heart skip a beat. Phryne waited for a few moments as Jack enjoyed the sensation of the baby kicking and moving beneath his palm, in its usual active and excitable morning manner. "This baby has certainly inherited your fondness for early starts" she advised him, prompting him to look up and meet her gaze. "And your appetite" she teased.

As if on cue, there was a gentle, familiar knock at the door, which prompted Phryne to look up at it immediately.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called, adopting her best, most reassuring tone. She felt quite certain that Dot would have already been apprised of the incident from the night before, and would probably be gravely concerned. A theory which was confirmed when the younger woman entered the room with a look of worry etched onto her pale face, as she walked quickly towards her employer. Or, at least, as quickly as the breakfast tray she was carrying would permit.

Dot walked across the room and towards Phryne, who was still holding Jack's hand against her belly, where the baby was moving excitably. Neither of them had any intention of moving, and Jack had (mercifully) recently gotten over his embarrassment at the prospect of Dot seeing him wearing anything other than a suit. And even now, as Phryne's beloved companion approached them both and stood beside them, he didn't display even the smallest degree of discomfort.

"Miss?" asked Dot, in a low, gentle voice which had an almost palpable amount of concern. "Are you alright?" she asked, unable to hide the fear in her voice. Phryne smiled warmly and nodded in response.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you" Phryne assured her kindly. Phryne watched as Dot's gaze drifted across her body with the analytical concern of a parent whose child had fallen over and bloodied its knee. After apparently reassuring herself that Phryne was fine, Dot nodded once and offered her a polite smile, before gesturing towards the tray, which was emitting such delicious scents of toast and butter that Phryne would soon need a handkerchief to conceal her watering mouth.

"Could you manage some breakfast, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively. Phryne nodded immediately.

"I most definitely could, Dot" Phryne assured her, before sitting up straight against the wall, and allowing her companion to rest the tray in her lap.

Phryne looked down at the delicious food laid out before her, which consisted of a rack filled with toast, generous quantities of butter and her favourite raspberry jam, and two plates of bacon and eggs. Before she made an attempt at the food (which was causing her baby to become extremely excited), she reached for the glass bottle beside the tall glass of lemon squash, placed a pink pill in the centre of her palm, and swallowed it with a generous quantity of her favourite iced beverage. As soon as she picked up the first slice of toast and began to butter it, Dot seemed to relax considerably, and smiled gently at her.

"Are you hungry, Jack?" Phryne asked, gesturing to the plate as she bit into the delicious toast. Jack smiled gently and shook his head.

"I'm fine, thank you" Jack returned, to Phryne's surprise. She offered him a gentle smile and nodded as she slowly chewed the first slice of the toast that her hungry baby was demanding.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Miss Phryne?" asked Dot tentatively. Phryne shook her head and looked up at Dot.

"I have everything I need, thank you" she responded warmly, offering her companion a small smile. Dot nodded and returned the smile.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Dot stated kindly. Phryne nodded in response.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne replied warmly. "I'll be down shortly" she added. Dot looked at her in surprise.

"Are you… sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in bed, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively. Phryne finished her first piece of toast and reached for her glass once more.

"I'm sure I would" Phryne said slowly. "But I think I'd be more comfortable downstairs, in the parlour, with you" she added kindly. "And a book, and some lemon squash, and a plate of Mr Butler's delicious shortbread" she stated. Dot smiled warmly in response and nodded.

"I'll let Mr Butler know, Miss" Dot responded, before nodding turning on the spot and heading quietly out of the room. Jack waited until the door was closed behind her before he turned back towards Phryne.

"You're quite certain you're alright?" he asked gently. Phryne looked up at him patiently and nodded.

"Yes" she assured him. Jack nodded slowly in response, before clearing his throat quietly.

"I should get dressed" Jack remarked, before offering her a tight smile and rising to his feet. Phryne watched as he headed towards the bathroom, her eyes remaining fixed on his until he was out of sight, and the bathroom door was closed behind him. She then leaned back against the wall, and returned her attentions to the cool morning breeze, the crashing of the waves upon the foreshore, and the delicious plate of bacon and scrambled eggs which was currently resting in her lap.

Fifteen minutes later, having finished the majority of her breakfast, Phryne accompanied Jack downstairs, despite his initial suggestions that she return to bed 'for an hour or so, to see if you can get some more sleep'. After gently advising Jack that she had slept enough, and would continue to rest in the parlour, Phryne escorted him down the stairs and towards the front door, practically dressing him in his hat and coat herself, as they stood together next to the front door. Jack was due to interview Professor Dulverton at nine o'clock, but before heading to the station, he had assured Phryne he would visit Charlotte Smith personally, in order to convey the information concerning the killer's identity to the young woman personally, before she could hear about it from another source. Phryne was very worried about Charlotte, and over breakfast had even suggested sending Mr Butler or the red raggers to bring her to the house so she could speak to her personally. But Jack reminded her of Mac's instructions, stressed how important it was that she rested and allowed her body to recover, and assured her that he would take care of it. And although she displayed some signs that she might protest, she acceded almost immediately, willingly and without argument.

Despite Phryne's confidence and reassurances, and the undeniable improvement of her health since the night before, Jack felt very uneasy about the prospect of leaving her so soon after her attack. But the appearance of Mr Butler and Dorothy in the hallway soothed him somewhat; although Phryne was more than capable of taking care of herself, her attentions were usually focused so much on others that she would neglect herself. But in recent months, the fact that their baby's wellbeing depended absolutely upon her own had made her look after herself and take precautions which she would have previously laughed at and dismissed without hesitation. And Mr Butler and Dorothy, Jack felt certain, would also take care of her. Even if she didn't believe she needed to be.

As though sensing his concerns, Phryne leaned up towards Jack and kissed him tenderly on the lips, despite the presence of Dot and Mr Butler just feet behind them. Jack returned the kiss immediately and then looked up into her eyes, which were somehow bright and alert, despite her tiredness.

"I'll see you this evening" Phryne said gently, her voice warm and soothing. Jack nodded automatically in response.

"I'll see you soon" he assured her.

Phryne smiled gently and nodded, as she held his gaze with confidence; as she did so, she saw the concern and hesitation in his eyes, and watched the way his gaze drifted down towards her belly, which somehow seemed to increase his apparent inability to leave tenfold. Phryne felt her heart ache with guilt and took a step closer to him, clasping his free hand tightly in her own which prompted him to meet her gaze once more, as he blinked himself out of his stupor.

"Everything's fine" she assured him, her voice warm and confident. Jack swallowed hard and nodded, holding her gaze confidently as he did so, before squeezing her hand gently in response.

Phryne and Jack exchanged a look of mutual understanding and Phryne nodded, as Jack turned on the spot and headed towards the front door, opening it mechanically and walking slowly outside. Phryne tried to ignore the initial feeling of panic and unease when he stepped over the threshold, which increased tenfold as she closed the door behind him. Her fingers lingered on the handle for a few moments, before she swallowed hard and turned around, offering Mr Butler and Dot a disarming smile as she looked up at them. Dot smiled gently in response and began to walk towards her.

"I've put your new _Agatha Christie_ on the table in the parlour, Miss" Dot advised. "And Mr Butler has lit the fire" she added, knowing how much Phryne adored them. She found them comforting, somehow. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"I've also taken the liberty of preparing some shortbread, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler advised, prompting her to turn towards him. "It should be ready presently" he added. Phryne's mouth watered at the prospect and she nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. "Both of you" she added, warmth and appreciation present in her tone. They both nodded in response.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded kindly. "I'll bring you both some refreshments" he said, as he disappeared off towards the kitchen before Phryne could respond. As she looked after him, Dot walked forward, prompting Phryne to look up at her.

"Why don't we go and sit in the parlour, Miss?" Dot suggested tentatively.

Phryne experienced a sudden wave of panic as memories from the night before flashed in her mind, prompting her neck and back to ache at the memory. She swallowed hard and case the thoughts aside, before nodding automatically in response to Dot's suggestion. She adored her parlour, it was one of her favourite rooms in the house, where many precious memories had been made with her family. And she would not allow the actions of one man to spoil it.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne responded sincerely, as Dot offered her one of her warm, maternal smiles, and led her biddably into the parlour.

As Phryne approached the threshold of the parlour, which was as warm and inviting and familiar as ever, she cast aside her initial feelings of fear and panic and walked inside with confidence, her eyes trained on the comforting fire which was burning before her. She then walked towards the chaise lounge, where Dot had arranged her cushions and fur runner in a most inviting manner. So inviting, in fact, that Ember had taken it upon himself to curl up in the centre of the furs, and was looking up at Phryne with an almost challenging expression. Phryne rose an eyebrow and walked confidently into the room, picking up her copy of Agatha's Christie's latest novel (which arrived a week ago, but she had not yet had the opportunity to read), and settled herself on the chaise lounge. To her surprise, as soon as she tugged suggestively at the fur runner to draw it over herself, Ember stood up and stretched, before stepping off the blanket and onto the lounge. Phryne used the opportunity to quickly draw the fur runner over herself, ensconcing herself in warmth and comfort, as she leaned against the arm of the lounge and opened the first page of her book.

As Dot sat down in the armchair opposite her and began to knit, Ember stalked across the sofa and curled up beside Phryne, pressing himself firmly against her abdomen and purring loudly as he settled beside her. Phryne stroked him a few times, which elicited further purrs, as she looked up towards the fireplace, which was heartily ablaze and emitting a comforting heat. As she looked up at it, she found herself remembering the night before, and she inhaled deeply as she looked away from the fireplace and towards Ember, who was falling asleep beside her, as she stroked him soothingly. As Ember pushed himself back against her belly, Phryne felt her baby stir inside her, moving gently after being temporarily sated by the breakfast they had both enjoyed. When Ember pushed himself back again, the baby kicked him soundly, prompting Ember to stand up and turn towards her. Phryne watched as Ember stared at her belly accusingly, before sniffing it curiously. After a few moments' consideration, Ember tilted his head to the side and, apparently deciding her unborn baby posed no threat, curled up beside her once more.

And so, Phryne began and spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon in the parlour with Dot and Ember, reading and resting and keeping hydrated and sated as instructed, which she found considerably less trying than she had anticipated. Although her mind was ablaze with thoughts and questions and matters she needed to attend to, she forced herself to cast them aside for the moment, reminding herself quite firmly that everything was fine, that she needed to focus on Mac's instructions, and everything else could wait.

Because at that moment, Phryne could not have possibly known that she actually had less time than she realised.


	106. Chapter 78 pt 2

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for your patience with this story – I'm sorry some of the recent chapters have been uploaded a little late.**

 **In relation to the Camorra, I have kept them largely out of the story for a few chapters (only referring to them briefly) in order to focus on other aspects Phryne and Jack's lives. But I can assure you, they have been far from inactive, as we will soon see.**

 **As always, if there are any issues/concerns with any aspects of the story/characterisation please let me know. Constructive criticism and advice is always appreciated** **J**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne spent the morning and early afternoon with Dot in the parlour, passing the hours with conversation, rest and the refreshments which Mr Butler was frequently providing. Although Phryne was not one to remain idle or follow instructions, she firmly decided to do both that day in accordance with Mac's advice. Because despite her aversion to obeying orders and abiding by rules, her responsibility to protect and nurture the life inside her – a life created from herself and Jack – overrode her stubbornness completely, and she was determined to do whatever it took to keep their baby safe. And she'd endure as many days of inactivity and rest as it took to ensure it.

And so, on the day after her attack, Phryne followed Mac's instructions to the letter. She spent the day in the parlour with Dot, talking and reading and eating lightly. Phryne only left the room to attend the bathroom (which she found herself needing to do with increased frequency as of late), answer the phone (which Mr Butler, who had been in the garden at the time, had looked unnecessarily guilty about) and to venture into the kitchen in search of more shortbread. Throughout the day, Phryne paid especially close attention to the movement of her baby, following its period of unsettlement and agitation the night before. She was relieved to find that the baby appeared to have recovered from their attack, and had resumed its normal routine of becoming excited when she was hungry and eating, moving lazily and then falling asleep when sated, and then resuming a full-scale assault upon her bladder and side in the mid-afternoon. Phryne smiled fondly and placed her hand upon her belly, feeling the baby's movements against her palm, as it kicked her confidently and then fell asleep inside her.

And as Phryne promised Jack, she did not lift anything heavier than a letter opener, which she only utilised for a brief time during the day. Having spent the day reading and relaxing and speaking with Dot (who skilfully avoided the subject of Phryne's attack, not wishing to distress her), Phryne attended to her personal correspondence once the afternoon post arrived. She received her usual letters, including further threats from her mother to visit only the baby was born, invitations to several events in the coming weeks, personal correspondence and potential new instructions. Phryne separated her letters into piles, prepared responses to the invitations and personal correspondence, and then wrote to her mother, which took some time. She then returned her attentions to the four remaining letters, which were from potential new clients, and found herself feeling suddenly and very uncharacteristically nervous. She skimmed each letter briefly, before sorting them into order based on their urgency and interest, and straightened them in her grasp. Although she still experiencing the familiar thrill of intrigue and excitement at the possibility of a new case, as she read the letters she found fear and wariness creeping into her emotions, and overwhelming her excitement almost completely. Although she and Jack had discussed her participation in cases throughout her pregnancy, this latest incident certainly necessitated another conversation, which she was dreading. Her attack last night had compromised the baby's safety and put its life at risk, causing it to become extremely agitated, resulting on Mac prescribing bedrest and further consultations. She remembered how frantically the baby had been kicking inside her, and the side of her belly ached at the memory of those frightened movements. In fact, it had been aching for a while where the baby had kicked her repeatedly, her skin and muscles protesting at their assault. As Phryne considered this, she found herself thinking about the night before, and she also remembered look of fear and concern in Jack's eyes, as he placed his hands upon her and drew her close, holding her in a protective embrace and whispering words of comfort and reassurance to her. She felt the weight of his gaze upon her during the examination, and watching his eyes drift from her face to her belly, which he stared at with both adoration and fear. It wasn't just the baby's wellbeing that was at risk, it was Jack's. Phryne felt her stomach tighten almost painfully at the realisation, as she stared down at those four letters in her hand, and found herself completely at a loss as to what to do.

Phryne weighed up her options in her mind, but found herself unable to think clearly enough to consider them in the depth required; a process which was hindered by the aching in her neck and back, which acting as a reminder of the night before. Her eyes drifted automatically towards the fireplace and her stomach clenched, prompting Phryne to quickly abandon her train of thought. Phryne leaned forward and placed the letters on the table, before looking up at Dot, who met her gaze from over her darning.

"I'm just going to make a phone call" Phryne advised, offering her companion a small smile as she rose from her seat. "I won't be long" she added, before walking slowly out of the room and heading towards the phone.

Feeling nervous and conflicted and increasingly unsettled, Phryne eased herself into the seat beside the phone and dialled the familiar number, feeling her heart race as it rung. Phryne exhaled deeply and attempted to order her thoughts, as the phone was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice, which had a similar soothing effect on Phryne that Jack's did.

"Hello, Sheila" Phryne responded warmly. "How are you?"

After a fifteen minute conversation with Sheila about the baby, Jack, Jane and the Robinsons, Phryne found herself feeling notably calmer and more relaxed than she had done a short while before. Ever since travelling to Sydney to visit Jack's family, Phryne had enjoyed weekly telephone calls to Sheila, who she thoroughly enjoyed talking to. They would talk about their family, recent cases, the future and current events. They would also talk at length about the baby, with Sheila asking many questions and taking a keen interest in her unborn child's activities and wellbeing, as well as those of its mother. Although Phryne had previously advised Sheila of her recent anaemia diagnosis, she neglected to mention her recent attack and subsequent medical instructions, Sheila had sensed something wasn't quite right, and finally broached the subject tentatively.

"And you're certain you're alright, my dear?" Sheila asked, her voice warm and soothing. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Of course" she responded, her voice not sounding completely convincing even to her own ears. She chastised herself internally. Although the events of the night before and the fear they induced weighed heavily upon her mind, she did not want to worry Sheila or burden her with the information. And she really didn't want to talk about it. "I'm just tired" she admitted. Despite not being the complete truth, it was an honest answer. Partly, at least. The combination of spending several hours in the parlour, eating well and frequently, and then speaking to Sheila had relaxed Phryne almost completely, and her body ached for sleep.

"Alright" Sheila responded slowly, her voice warm and maternal. "That's understandable, especially considering your anaemia" she advised. "It's nothing to worry about" she soothed. "You should rest, dear" she recommended. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her, feeling herself relax. "Thank you, Sheila" she added sincerely.

"You're most welcome, Phryne" she returned with equal sincerity. "It's always lovely to talk to you" she added warmly. Phryne smiled gently in response. "You will call me if you need me, won't you, dear?" she asked. Phryne felt emotions flood her suddenly, and she had to swallow hard and clench her jaw to prevent them from overwhelming her completely.

"Yes, of course I will" Phryne assured her, her voice warm and grateful. Sheila was silent for a moment.

"I can come down before mid-September if you'd like me to" Sheila said gently. "For as long as you need" she assured her, with that same assurance and maternal capability which filled Phryne with confidence and comfort. Phryne felt a sudden rush of emotion once more and blinked furiously.

"Yes" Phryne responded, her voice sounding slightly choked as she spoke. "I know, thank you. And I'm very grateful" she said sincerely. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I'd been a rather eventful week" she said dismissively. "I promise you, everything's fine" she added quickly, not wishing to worry Sheila. "The baby and I are both fine" she assured her, subconsciously placing a protective hand upon her belly.

"Okay" Sheila soothed. "But if you're not, at any time, I want you to call me" she added, her voice adopting the maternal kindness and confidence which soothed Phryne. "Because I'd really want to know" she added warmly. Phryne nodded and swallowed hard once more.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gently. "I really do just need to get some rest" she assured her.

"Alright" Sheila replied warmly. "I'll let you go and get some sleep" she stated. "Will you call me later this week?" she asked.

"Of course" Phryne assured her. "I look forward to it."

"So do I" Sheila responded promptly, her voice imbued with confidence and warmth. "Goodbye, my dear. Sleep well."

"I'm sure I will. Your grandchild sees to that" Phryne replied lightly. Sheila laughed gently in response. "Goodbye" she added.

"Goodbye, dear" Sheila responded, as they both terminated the call.

Phryne felt an immediate pang of loss the moment she put down the receiver, and found herself overcome with the emotions she had experienced during the latter part of their conversation. It was not like her to become so emotional so quickly, and it took her completely by surprise. What on earth was the matter with her?

 _I'm probably just tired_ , Phryne reasoned, attempting to banish the thoughts and emotions as she rose from her seat. Her back ached, her neck was rather sore, and her body ached for sleep. She walked slowly towards the parlour and stepped inside, prompting Dot to look up at her as she did so.

"I'm rather tired, Dot, so I'm going to lie down for a while" Phryne advised, her voice reflecting her weariness. "If you need me-"

"It's fine, Miss Phryne" Dot said warmly. She was evidently happy and relieved that Phryne was going upstairs to rest. "Sleep well" she added kindly. Phryne nodded gently in response before turning on the spot and walking towards the staircase.

Phryne made her way up the stairs and walked tiredly towards her room, opening the door slowly and stepping inside. She found her tiredness develop into exhaustion the moment she laid eyes upon her bed, which looked warm and inviting and sinfully comfortable. Phryne walked across the room and closed her curtains, before stepping out of her shoes and removing her scarf as she headed towards the bed, drawing the sheets aside and easing herself beneath them. She was fast asleep moments after she rested her head upon the pillow.

Phryne slept soundly for over two hours, and would have slept for longer, had her baby not reignited its war with her bladder. She opened her eyes tiredly shortly after four o'clock and pushed aside her bedsheets and reluctantly getting out of bed, before walking swiftly towards the bathroom as her baby's kicks became more persistent.

After attending the bathroom, Phryne returned to her bedroom, smoothing down the light pink cotton dress as she walked across the room, which was dimly lit. Phryne headed towards the windows and opened the curtains wide, allowing the warm afternoon sunlight to flood her room, which she found very comforting. Phryne stared out of the window for several moments, her eyes drifting from the cars and carts on the roads, to the people on the streets, and finally towards the beach. There were a dozen or so people on St Kilda foreshore this afternoon (including some rather brave swimmers), and Phryne found herself longing to join them. Instead, she eased herself onto her window seat and stared out to sea, stretching her legs across the seat and leaning against the wall, as she cradled her belly and watched the waves crashing upon the foreshore. After a few moments Phryne opened the window a few inches and leaned a little closer, taking a deep breath of the clean, salt air, which made her yearn for the beach even more. The sound of cars, people chattering, gulls crying out overhead and waves breaking on the foreshore all made Phryne yearn to be outside. The cool, refreshing breeze and the sight of the glorious waves made her crave the ocean, with her desire to head down to the foreshore and swim for a while almost overwhelming her. But the gentle movement of her baby in her belly reminded her quite firmly that she could not. Phryne leaned against the window pane and stared out to see once more, watching the swimmers and beach-goers and dog walkers as they enjoyed her more sacred space. Even to walk along the sand at this point would be enough.

Phryne had never been one for remaining inside. The sight and sound of the outside world called to her like a siren song, and usually she had no reason to ignore the call, and allowed herself to succumb to it completely. But despite her longing for the beach, to walk barefoot upon the sand and possibly even venture into the water, Mac's medical instructions were burned upon her mind, and she dismissed the notion almost immediately. She'd never been one for abiding by rules and directives; in fact, she often took great pleasure in flouting them. But this, she reminded herself as she stroked her rounded belly, changed everything. Phryne felt a sudden rush of anxiety at the thought, as fear of concern and confliction completely overwhelmed her. She inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her head against the window pane and staring out to sea, as the baby moved and kicked (and possibly somersaulted) beneath her palm. Within minutes, the reassuring sensation of her child's movement and the crashing of the waves calmed her almost completely, and she found herself drifting back to sleep once more.

Shortly after five o'clock, Phryne was drawn from her slumber by the sound of the bedroom door being opened, prompting her to open her eyes immediately and turn towards it. She ignored the aching in her back and pushed herself into a sitting position just as Jack stepped into the room.

"Jack" Phryne breathed tiredly, offering him a gentle smile as he came inside, and closed the door behind him. He smiled in response and headed directly towards her.

"I hope I didn't wake you" Jack said gently, concern entering his voice as he approached. Phryne watched his eyes drift from her face to her neck, and his expression tensed slightly. She swallowed hard and leaned back against the wall, stretching out across the window seat and resting one ankle over the other just as Jack reached her side.

"No" she responded quietly. "You didn't wake me" she assured him, as her hands instinctively adopted their usual positions at the top and base of her belly. Jack's eyes drifted from her face to her belly as he eased himself onto the edge of the seat beside her. Phryne, who was immediately flooded with his scent and that familiar reassurance and excitement at his presence, relaxed completely.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked tentatively. He knew that Phryne did not like fuss, and was grateful that she had borne his frequent enquiries into her wellbeing so patiently, and he didn't want her to feel he was becoming overprotective. Despite the fact that he himself was quite certain that he was.

"We're fine" Phryne assured him warmly, cradling her belly lovingly as she spoke. She caught sight of the brightness in his eyes and the smile which played upon his lips at her instinctive use of the term 'we', and her expression brightened. "I've spent the entire day being sinfully idle" she advised him. Despite the levity of her tone, Jack did not fail to notice the sadness and worry upon her expression. He held her gaze and nodded slowly in response.

"That always was your specialty" Jack teased, his lips playing into a smirk as he spoke. Phryne relaxed immediately and scoffed lightly, feigning offence.

"Being sinful or being idle?" Phryne questioned, her eyes mischievous and her smile one of amusement. Jack's smirk grew.

"The former, certainly" Jack responded confidently. Phryne smiled proudly in response and nodded.

"That's very kind of you, Inspector, thank you" Phryne replied, accepting the complement with the same sincerity and gratitude as a vicar being lauded for his Christmas sermon. Phryne looked happy and content for a few moments, but her expression soon changed, becoming almost sombre. "Though I fear the latter is most definitely not my forte" she admitted, meeting Jack's gaze with nervous, guilty eyes. Jack reached for the hand resting at the base of her belly covered it with his own, as he nodded sympathetically.

"I know" Jack said sincerely. "And I'm sorry you've been confined today" he added gently. Phryne shook her head.

"No, Jack, don't be" Phryne replied quickly, before inhaling deeply and meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry" she added sincerely. "I'm really not very good at this" she admitted, her voice and expression heavy guilt and concern. Mac was due to visit that night to examine her, and the prospect filled her with anxiety. Although the baby's movements reassured her that it was well, she was still worried about the outcome of the appointment. What if something was wrong with the baby? What would happen if it became distressed again? It was all her fault. Jack drew his hand from her own towards her waist, which he stroked tenderly as he held her gaze.

"You are doing wonderfully" Jack assured her, his voice kind and sincere. "And it won't be forever" he advised. Phryne forced a smile and nodded.

"I know" Phryne responded quietly, as she attempted to dispel her feelings of concern and unsettledness that she experienced at the prospect of her confinement. "So, what of the outside world?" she asked, feigning an over-dramatic tone as she offered him a reassuring smile. "What happened with Professor Dulverton?" she asked. Phryne noticed Jack tense slightly at the mention of his name, his gaze drifting towards her neck and then her belly, before meeting her gaze once more.

"Professor Dulverton, once presented with the evidence, made a full confession" Jack advised, speaking slowly and gently as he informed her of the outcome. "It turns out he had a habit of remaining in the library later than his colleagues, and attended it more frequently" he explained. "He became enamoured with Miss Carrington, and spent a considerable amount of time with her as they read" he added. "Apparently Miss Carrington's interests were solely in academia and university, both of which they discussed at length" he continued. "And the Professor became infatuated with her" he stated. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"But she did not return his affections" Phryne remarked. Jack nodded in agreement.

"She rejected him on the day of her death" Jack advised. "Apparently she was very polite and very appreciative, but ultimately uninterested" he added.

"And the Professor did not take it well" Phryne said quietly. Jack nodded.

"Miss Carrington excused herself hastily from their table and went to find the book she required" Jack explained. "The Professor followed her to the bookcase and tried to change her mind, but she was adamant she wanted to leave" he stated. "He grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving and put his hand over her mouth to stifle her protests" he continued. "And you know what happened next" he said quietly. Phryne nodded gravely in response. "I contacted the University this morning, and found out that several of the Professor's female students had made complaints about his conduct during 'private tutorials' to other academics" he advised.

"Which was all hushed up, of course, to protect the reputation of the Professor and the University" Phryne responded, frustration entering her tone. "Because what value does a woman's safety have where donations are concerned" she added quietly. Jack looked up and met her gaze.

"He's confessed to both the murder and his assault on you" Jack advised her. "His first hearing is tomorrow morning, and then he'll be remanded until trial, after which he will certainly hang" he stated. Phryne nodded solemnly in response.

"Is Charlotte alright?" Phryne asked with concerned. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"Yes" Jack assured her. "I spoke to her this morning, and left her in the safe hands of your adventuresses" he advised. "They were taking excellent care of her."

"They will" Phryne responded confidently, finding herself comforted in the knowledge. "Do you need to take my statement?" Phryne asked suddenly, curiosity in her tone. Jack held her gaze as she spoke. The Commissioner had, in fact, broached this subject, as well as another he needed to discuss with her. But he decided that both could – and would – have to wait.

"It can wait" Jack assured her, his voice imbued with kindness and warmth. "There are more pressing matters at hand" he said gently, as he stroked her waist and drew his hand onto her abdomen, feeling the side of her rounded belly against his palm. His hand was immediately met by a series of strong kicks, which prompted him to stare at her belly, his expression warm and his eyes soft. Phryne looked down upon him and smiled instinctively in response, as their baby moved and turned and kicked inside her.

Jack and Phryne sat together on the window seat for a short while, talking and relaxing as they stared out to sea, feeling their baby's strong and confident movements against their hands. Jack found himself becoming increasingly confident as to Phryne's wellbeing; she looked visibly healthier, well-rested and more relaxed than she had done the night before, and both she and the baby appeared to have recovered from their ordeal. Physically, at least. Though the angry purple bruising on Phryne's pale, slender neck was a cruel reminder of what she had endured. Jack found himself drawing his arm protectively across her belly at the sight of it.

As Jack and Phryne talked – about their days, the evening, the baby and the beach – Jack found his contentment being threatened by the memory of his recent conversation with the Commissioner, which he needed to discuss with Phryne. But not now. Now, she was calm and relaxed and healthy and smiling, and he would not compromise that. The conversation would wait. For a while, at least.

Jack was drawn suddenly from his thoughts by the sound of Mr Butler's formal knock at the door, prompting him to turn towards it just as Phryne called for him to enter. The door opened slowly and Mr Butler stepped into the room, meeting Phryne's gaze as he did so.

"Dr MacMillan to see you, Miss" Mr Butler announced, stepping aside to enable her to enter, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him before Phryne could thank him.

Mac, who was wearing a dark grey three piece suit, red lipstick and a look of affection, greeted Jack and Phryne warmly as she walked across the room towards them, placing her medical bag on the end of the bed as she did so.

"As cosy as you both look" Mac said gently, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne. "I think it might be best if we get you settled on the bed" she explained tenderly. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded amiably, as Jack rose to his feet and offered her his hand, which she accepted, as she eased herself off the window seat (ignoring the aching in her protesting back) and headed towards her bed. Mac watched as Phryne leaned back against the pillows and rested her arm protectively across her belly, before easing herself down on the edge of the bed beside her friend. The Inspector, Mac noticed, was standing politely beside the dressing table, and watching Phryne with warmth and concern.

"How have you been feeling today, darling?" Mac asked gently, her eyes drifting across her friend's face and towards her neck, where the angry purple bruises were bore the signs of her attack. Phryne nodded calmly in response.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded confidently. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"Have you experienced any pain, discomfort or bleeding?" she asked tentatively.

"No" Phryne returned promptly. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"Have you felt any cramping or pressure?" she asked carefully. Phryne looked confused for a moment due to being unfamiliar with the new question, but quickly recovered.

"No" Phryne responded slowly but without hesitation. Mac felt herself relax and nodded slowly in response.

"Have you been able to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne assured her. "A little too well" she added quietly, nervousness and embarrassment present in her tone. Mac's expression softened.

"There's no such thing" she responded reassuringly. "How's your appetite?"

"Incessant" Phryne replied. Mac smiled gently and nodded.

"And how has the baby been today?" Mac ventured. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Absolutely fine" Phryne returned. "Waging war with my internal organs as usual" she added, fondness in her voice despite the words. Mac smiled and nodded once more.

"Has it become agitated at all during the day?" she asked tentatively.

"No" Phryne responded immediately. "No, not at all" she assured her. Mac nodded with understanding.

"Good" Mac replied, offering her a reassuring smile. "I'd like to examine your neck and back first, if that's alright" she explained. "Then I'd like to listen to your heart and take your blood pressure, before examining the baby" she advised.

Phryne, who would have much rather Mac checked the baby first, hesitated for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded amiably, as the baby issued a series of reassuring kicks at the centre of her palm. Mac nodded in response and rose from the bed, opening her medical bag and removing her stethoscope, which she placed on Phryne's bedside table. Jack, who had anticipated her approach, moved out of the way and stood just in front of the window, and watched attentively.

Mac spent the first couple of minutes examining Phryne's back and neck, confirming that the bruising was darkening but that nothing was broken, and advising her to continue using arnica several times a day, and let her know if she experienced any pain.

"I will" Phryne assured her gently, as Mac proceeded to listen to her heart and take her blood pressure, both of which were normal.

"Your heartrate and blood pressure have both improved considerably since last night" Mac assured Phryne confidently. "You're still rather pale, but that's most likely due to the anaemia" she advised. "You said you've been able to sleep and eat regularly?"

"A little too regularly" Phryne admitted. Her body had craved food and rest more than oxygen in recent weeks, both of which she had been able to function perfectly well without; certainly in her childhood, where she had been bereft of them both. But now her body and her baby seemed to demand both almost constantly. Despite having slept for almost three hours, her body ached for sleep even now. And her mind was already beginning to drift towards dinner… Mac placed her hand gently upon her thigh and held her gaze.

"Sleep and eat as much as you are able to, darling" Mac said kindly, before turning towards Jack. "Please encourage her to do so, Inspector" she instructed. Jack turned towards Phryne and met her gaze, offering her a reassuring expression.

"Of course" Jack responded gently. Phryne offered him a nervous smile, and turned her attentions towards Mac, who had placed her stethoscope back into her medical bag and had removed the Pinard's Horn.

"I'd like to feel the position of the baby and listen to its heart" Mac advised, prompting Phryne to nod immediately in assent. "Just lie back for me, darling" Mac encouraged, as she drew the fur runner up over the lower part of her body, before pulling her dress and chemise up, revealing the taut skin of her rounded belly.

As Jack watched Mac draw Phryne's clothing up over her belly, his eyes immediately caught sight of a cluster light bruises appearing on the lower right side of her abdomen, and his eyes drifted immediately towards Phryne, who had also seen it. Jack stepped forward instinctively as Mac pressed the surrounding area gently with her fingertips. Phryne hissed.

"I'm fine" Phryne said gently, as Jack walked towards her and watched her with concern. "It's nothing."

"Dr MacMillan?" Jack asked, looking up towards the doctor with concerned eyes. Mac looked up at the detectives with a reassuring expression.

"It's alright" Mac assured them both. "The baby became quite distressed last night, and was kicking the same spot incessantly, hence the bruising" she explained. "The bruising is superficial and will heal quickly" she advised. "Phryne and the baby are both fine" she added confidently, her eyes holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. Jack considered her words for a moment before nodding slowly in understanding, and looking back down towards Phryne, who was splaying her fingers across the area. The contact of her palm against her belly prompted the baby to move inside her, and kick the bruised area once more, causing Phryne to inhale sharply.

"Ow" Phryne hissed, before lowering her hand to the centre of the base of her abdomen, where the baby's kicks followed. Jack stepped forward instinctively and stood close beside her, prompting her to look up at him with a reassuring expression. "It's nothing" she assured him warmly, her eyes holding his. "Jack, I'm fine" she soothed, seeing the concern in his eyes. Jack nodded slowly in response. The prospect of Phryne being injured, especially now, caused him to feel sick with fear and guilt; and those purple bruises which marred her skin made him feel almost lightheaded with nausea.

"I'm just going to feel the position of the baby" Mac advised Phryne gently, drawing both detectives from their thoughts. "I'll be gentle" she assured her friend, who waved a dismissive hand in response as she leaned back.

As Phryne reluctantly removed her hand from her belly to enable Mac to examine her fully, she reached up towards Jack, who clasped her hand immediately and held it tight, as Mac applied gently pressure to her belly and determined the position of the baby. As she did so, Phryne felt the baby move inside her, before issuing a series of firm kicks against Mac's hand in an apparent act of protest. Mac pressed down gently near the baby's head and back, Phryne felt the baby turn inside her, kicking at the bruised area once more, which was very tender. Phryne inhaled sharply and squeezed Jack's hand tightly, arching her back slightly and clenching her jaw. Phryne immediately chastised herself for her reaction.

"Phryne?" Jack asked with concern, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, as she immediately removed her hands from Phryne's belly.

"It's nothing" Phryne assured him, looking up at him and forcing a small smile. As the baby turned its attentions from her bruised side to the lower centre of her belly once more, the initial sharpness of the kicks turned into a dull ache. "Sorry" she added. Jack sat down beside her on the bed and met her gaze, their faces just inches apart.

"Stop apologising" Jack responded, his voice a gentle command. Phryne squeezed his hand.

"Everything's fine" Phryne assured him warmly. Jack held her gaze for several moments before nodding in response.

"I'm sorry, darling" Mac said to Phryne, who looked up at her friend.

"Don't be" Phryne responded, as Mac met her gaze.

"Apparently your child is growing rather impatient with being examined so frequently" Mac explained. "I can't imagine where it has inherited that particular trait from."

"Ha ha" Phryne responded dryly, as Mac picked up the Pinard's Horn and placed it on her belly.

"Wish me luck" Mac said lightly, as she adjusted the position of the device upon Phryne's belly, before quickly locating the correct position, and listening intently. After fifteen or twenty seconds, Mac lifted her head and lowered the device, before looking up towards Phryne and Jack. "The baby's heartrate is perfect" she assured them, watching as they both relaxed visibly with the news. "Its movements, heartrate and size are all perfectly healthy, and as they should be" she added. Jack nodded in understanding and Phryne smiled warmly. Mac looked up and met the lady detective's gaze. "Darling, I need to examine you more intimately" she said delicately. Jack looked down towards Phryne and squeezed her hand.

"I'll be right outside" Jack assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding and offered him a reassuring smile, as he let go of her hand and walked through the room and towards the door, before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

Mac opened the door a few minutes later, having concluded her examination, and invited Jack back inside. Phryne, who felt rather uncomfortable following the examination, had adjusted her dress and was sitting up against the pillows, one ankle resting over the other, her hands cradling her belly in a way that made Jack's heart race. She had also arranged her scarf about her neck, concealing the purpling bruising which marred her porcelain skin. Jack quickly walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed by her side, as Mac eased herself onto the space beside Phryne's legs and faced them both directly.

"From my examination of you and the baby, everything appears to be perfectly fine" Mac assured Phryne, her voice adopting the caring, patient and confident tone of Dr MacMillan. "The baby is showing none of the signs of agitation or distress it displayed last night, and its heartbeat and movements are all extremely encouraging" she soothed, watching as Phryne nodded in understanding, her fingers splaying across the underside of her rounded belly as she listened intently.

"Does that mean I'm off house arrest?" Phryne asked, attempting to conceal her anxiety as she spoke. Mac's expression softened.

"You were never under house arrest" Mac reminded her gently, offering her a small smile. "If you're asking whether I am happy for you to venture outside and continue to dazzle the world with your wit and charm, the answer is yes" she said, watching as Phryne smiled lightly in response. "But I'd rather you waited until tomorrow" she added gently. "I'd like you to remain in this evening and try and eat, rest and sleep, and come to your appointment at the hospital tomorrow as usual" she advised. Phryne's expression became slightly concerned once more, and she looked at Mac with mild confusion.

"You still want to see me tomorrow morning?" Phryne asked, attempting to hide her confusion, and ensure she didn't sound averse to the prospect. "I'll come, of course" she added quickly. "I just assumed that given the fact you've had to see me twice in two days you wouldn't deem it necessary" she said gently. "I really don't want to take up all of your time" she explained, guilt and sincerity present in your tone.

"You aren't" Mac assured Phryne confidently. "And I would like to see you tomorrow morning" she advised. "Given your anaemia and the attack you sustained last night, it's important that I continue to monitor you closely" she explained. "Tomorrow morning I'll examine you as usual, weigh you and take some blood for testing" she advised. "As I explained earlier this week, you'll need to have weekly blood tests for the remainder of your pregnancy due to your anaemia" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed amiably. Jack placed his hand upon the top of her thigh, which she found to be immeasurably comforting. "Thank you" she added sincerely. "I really appreciate it" she assured her, not wishing Mac to think her ungrateful. Her friend smile gently at her in response. She clearly didn't.

"I know, darling" Mac said kindly, her eyes holding her gaze for a moment. Mac inhaled deeply and gathered her thoughts, before continuing tentatively. "And in tomorrow's appointment, there are some… practical matters that we'll need to discuss" she began tentatively. Phryne looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Phryne asked curiously. Mac's eyes drifted from Phryne's to Jack's, and then back towards the lady detective's.

"Given your recent diagnosis of anaemia, and the attack you sustained, I think it would be wise for us to discuss your work – and your involvement in your work – for the remainder of your pregnancy" Mac explained. Phryne felt suddenly very nervous and almost panicked, and nodded slowly in response, listening carefully as Mac continued to speak. "You're almost eight months pregnant, darling, and given your anaemia, the assault and other incidences of bleeding, we need to be careful" she explained gently. Phryne held her belly tighter and nodded in understanding, her mind focusing on the words 'eight months' which induced a sudden sense of panic, as the baby began to kick strongly against her forearm. "I don't want you to worry, because everything's fine" Mac assured her, holding the younger woman's frightened gaze as she spoke. "And we need to make sure it stays that way" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Are you advising me to stop working?" Phryne asked nervously. Mac shook her head gently.

"No" Mac assured her. "Not completely" she added. "But I want you to decrease your workload, and take a less… active role in certain matters" she explained. Phryne swallowed hard and exhaled deeply, and fought back the sudden emotion and fear she felt at the prospect. "And I don't want you to be alone whilst investigating. Not under any circumstances" Mac explained. Phryne nodded automatically in response.

"Of course" Phryne agreed, her voice tinged with emotion. Jack, who had sensed her panic and felt the tension in her body, reached for her hand which was cradling the base of her belly, and placed his own hand over it.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, prompting Phryne to turn towards him, meeting her gaze with intelligent eyes. She nodded once and forced a smile.

"I know" Phryne said quietly. "In all honesty, I had anticipated this" she said, looking towards Mac for a moment, and then up to Jack once more. "And I'm sure the Chief Commissioner will have an opinion on such matters, especially after last night" she continued. Phryne watched as Jack swallowed hard and lowered his eyes from hers for a moment, and realisation dawned upon her. "He's already spoken with you, hasn't he?" she asked quietly. Jack met her gaze once more and nodded slowly.

"He has" Jack confirmed. "He came to see me today, just after we charged Professor Dulverton with Miss Carrington's murder and his attack on you" he advised, as Phryne nodded and continued to listen intently. "The Commissioner has forbade me to allow you to work on any police cases in any respect for the remainder of your pregnancy" he explained tentatively. Phryne considered Jack's words and nodded slowly in response.

"Which is understandable, given what happened" Phryne conceded, before looking up towards Jack and meeting his gaze. "Though technically you were assisting me with that particular investigation-" she began, before cutting off abruptly when she saw a look of anguish in Jack's concerned eyes. She felt her heart plummet at her attempt at levity, which had been intended to conceal her own anxiety. She reached for Jack's hand and held it tightly. "Jack, I'm sorry" she said sincerely. Jack looked up at her and shook his head lightly, offering her a gentle smile as their eyes met.

"It's alright" Jack responded quietly, his voice kind and soothing, as he held her gaze. Jack hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Whilst I don't share all of the Commissioner's opinions – certainly when it comes to you" he began carefully. "I do think we should… discuss matters tomorrow morning with Dr MacMillan" he explained. "And figure out the best – the safest – way forward" he added. Phryne squeezed his hand and swallowed hard, forcing a smile and nodding as she attempted to suppress the sickening feeling of panic she was currently experiencing.

Although Phryne understood what Mac and Jack were suggesting – and certainly agreed with it, despite her anxiety – the prospect of taking a less active role in her work or even giving it up altogether filled her with terror. Her work had been a focal point for her since her return to Australia, and she adored it; it also provided her with a distraction from the fears and doubts she had about herself, this pregnancy and her ability to become a mother. And if she was working less, she'd be thinking about this more, which was a prospect that terrified her. Although Phryne internally chastised herself, condemning her selfishness, the prospect of reducing her workload and enduring more days of rest made her feel frightened and trapped and completely overwhelmed, and it took everything she had to keep her composure in that moment. Jack must have sensed her discomfort, because he had placed a hand on her shoulder and was looking at her with concern, which drew her immediately from her thoughts and forced her to focus.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, drawing his hand from her shoulder to her upper back in a soothing motion. Phryne looked up at him.

"I understand" Phryne said quietly, offering him a weak smile. "I'll do whatever I have to do to keep this baby safe" she assured him, her gaze holding his. Despite her concerns about giving up any aspect of her work, all of her worries paled in comparison to the fear she had about the safety of her baby, who she would protect at all costs. "If Mac told me I wasn't to leave this bed for the next ten weeks, I wouldn't" she declared. Jack squeezed her hand and looked at her with a tender, reassuring expression.

"That's not what I'm suggesting" Mac said warmly, prompting both detectives to turn towards her. "But I would like us to discuss your involvement in cases, and the amount of work you undertake, during tomorrow's appointment" she explained gently. "I'm not trying to frighten you, darling" she soothed, placing a hand on Phryne's thigh as she spoke. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"No, Mac, I know you're not" Phryne assured her. "You're right" she admitted quietly, before turning towards Jack. "You're both right, I know you are" she added humbly. "I'm sorry" she said solemnly. "I just… thought I had more time before we'd need to have this discussion, that's all" she explained.

"I know" Jack sympathised. "But as Dr MacMillan said, no one is suggesting that you stop working altogether, and you certainly aren't being placed on indefinite bedrest" he assured her.

"No" Mac reassured her, rubbing her leg gently as she spoke. Phryne nodded gently and continued to listen attentively to Jack.

"But we do need to discuss what is the safest way to move forward for you and the baby, given what you've both been through" Jack explained, his voice warm and kind, and his expression one of reassurance. Jack knew this was a subject that would terrify and overwhelm Phryne, and tried to broach it with caution and respect. Despite her quietness and her composure, he could tell that she was terrified. And so could Mac, who, upon witnessing her friend's concern, decided that now was not the best time to raise another matter which they needed to discuss. But she would definitely have to in the morning.

"I understand" Phryne assured him. "And we will" she added, her voice quiet but assured. "I'll do whatever you and Mac suggest" she advised, in an uncharacteristically compliant manner. Jack ran his hand gently down her back.

"It'll a discussion, Phryne, not the issuing of demands" Jack assured her. "We'll talk about it together and decide on the best way to move forward" he explained. "Together" he repeated, hoping to reassure her. Phryne nodded in response and squeezed his hand.

"Alright" Phryne returned, offering him a small smile.

Mac, who knew that Phryne and Jack would have a lot to talk about which did not necessitate her input at this time, rose slowly from the bed.

"I'm going to leave you in peace, darling" Mac said warmly, as she picked up her bag. Phryne looked up at her immediately. "Have some dinner, try to relax, and have an early night if you're able to" she advised. "And I'll see you both in the morning" she assured her.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely, as Jack rose to his feet.

"You're very welcome" Mac responded warmly, before turning her attentions towards Jack. "I'll see myself out" she said kindly, before turning on the spot and walking out of the room, and closing the door quietly behind her.

As soon as Mac left the room, Phryne found her feelings of fear, panic and guilt return to her full-force, and she felt completely overwhelmed. Her mind played over the conversation they'd just had, and its implications, and she found herself considering the next morning with uncertainty and dread. Before she could even attempt to calm herself and suppress the feelings once more, she felt the tears which had suddenly stung her eyes cast burning trails down her cheeks, and she brushed them aside furiously. Not in time, though, to prevent Jack from seeing them.

"Hey" Jack said gently, as he sat down beside her once more, placing one hand on her back and clasping her left hand with his right. "Phryne-"

"Sorry" Phryne said, her breath slightly hitched, her voice heavy with embarrassment and emotion. "I'm fine, it's fine" she said quickly. Jack squeezed her hand and rubbed her back soothingly. Despite her attempts to calm herself, her treacherous body produced more tears, which she quickly tried to brush away. "Sorry" she said automatically, as she tried to suppress her own rising frustration with her conduct. Why did she keep feeling so upset? She wasn't usually this prone to emotional outbursts, certainly not to the point of tears.

"Stop apologising" Jack said gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault" he assured her, as he began to feel overwhelmed by his own guilt. He'd promised he'd never ask her to give anything up, and it felt as though he had betrayed her. "It's going to be alright" he stated with conviction. A brief silence fell between them as Phryne calmed herself, and Jack rubbed her back soothingly, whilst wrestling with his own guilt. "I'm sorry" he said quietly, his voice gentle and sincere. Phryne sniffed lightly and looked up at him in surprise.

"Jack?" she asked, confusion present in her tone. Jack swallowed hard and met her gaze.

"I meant it when I told you I didn't want you to change, or to give anything up. I didn't. I don't, but I-" Jack began, before faltering, uncertain of how to continue his explanation. Phryne felt her heart ache at his guilt – which was completely unwarranted – and she squeezed his hand.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, as she met his gaze and finally regained her composure. "I know" she assured him, her voice warm and kind. "I know you meant what you said, I do" she assured him confidently, holding his gaze as she spoke. Jack was a man of honour and, although he had not broken his word, he felt as though he had, and held himself responsible. And that knowledge was heart-breaking. "You didn't break your word" she assured him, her words somehow reaching him through his guilt-induced haze. "Things have changed" she said tentatively, caressing her belly tenderly as she spoke. "And that isn't your fault" she assured him. Jack held her gaze for a few moments, before looking down at her rounded belly.

"I don't believe it can be argued that I'm entirely devoid of responsibility" Jack said gently, his expression warming despite his guilt as he stared at her belly. Phryne felt her heart swell.

"No one could ever legitimately claim that you would ever deny any of your responsibilities" Phryne stated with affection. "You and I are both responsible for ensuring this baby is safe, and that's precisely what you're doing" she assured him.

"What we're doing" Jack corrected, as he held Phryne's gaze. She swallowed hard and appeared visibly nervous as he spoke, prompting him to draw their joined hands towards her belly, where they rested. "This baby is here, and it is safe, because of you" he stated confidently, his tone imbued with warmth and sincerity. Phryne looked at him doubtfully, before lowering her gaze for a moment.

"Us" Phryne corrected, as her eyes met Jack's once more. "It's here because of us" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"I know this is frightening, and I know it must be overwhelming for you" Jack sympathised, as his hand rested on top of hers, which was splayed upon her rounded belly. "But it's going to be alright" he stated with conviction. "We'll talk to Dr MacMillan in the morning and we'll discuss all the options, and decide what to do next" he advised. Phryne nodded in response as she looked up and met his gaze. Jack was being so patient with her. So kind and understanding, so ready and willing to find a compromise. She knew how worried he was about her continuing to investigate – especially after last night. He would be perfectly within his rights to demand she stop working altogether, but he didn't. Wouldn't. Despite the fact that he might hope that she would. This knowledge caused Phryne to feel even more conflicted than she had before, and her guilt overwhelmed her once more.

"This can't be easy for you either" Phryne said gently, her eyes holding Jack's as she spoke. She moved the hand she had rested upon her belly and pressed his own palm down, before placing her hand on top of it and holding it firmly in response. "But I promise you that I'm going to do exactly as I'm told" she stated with conviction, her voice gentle and nervous despite the feigned confident expression she had adopted. "Just this once" she added, repeating the words he had uttered to her on the night – one of the many nights – when he had saved her life. Jack considered her for a moment and was about to respond, when a series of strong kicks greeted his palm, and he looked down towards Phryne's belly, his expression softening immediately, as his warm eyes gazed affectionately at her. After a few moments Jack looked up again and met her gaze.

"No one is going to tell you what to do, Phryne" Jack assured her. Phryne stroked his hand and held his gaze with confidence.

"Nevertheless, I am going to listen" she assured him, her emotional eyes softening as she spoke. "I promise" she added sincerely.

Jack nodded slowly in response to Phryne's words, before placing his free hand on her cheek, stroking some hair from her cheek before drawing her face towards him, and capturing her lips in a warm, impassioned kiss.

Phryne and Jack had dinner and spent the remainder of the evening in the parlour, talking and relaxing over a few games of draughts, as Mr Butler supplied them with hot drinks and light refreshments. When Phryne began displaying signs of tiredness shortly after ten o'clock, Jack encouraged her to go to bed, offering to accompany her.

"You don't have to stay with me, Jack" Phryne said kindly as she rose to her feet, her voice betraying her exhaustion. "We don't both have to be tucked up by ten" she assured him.

"I want to" Jack responded, his voice confident and sincere, as he stood up behind her. Phryne considered him for a few moments and was about to respond when Jack continued to speak. "I want to" he repeated, placing his hands on her waist (or what remained of it, Phryne said to herself), and drew her gently towards him. She turned tiredly and compliantly in his hands, and leaned against him. "Let's go to bed" he encouraged, his breath warm against her cheek. Phryne hummed in response, drew her hand up his back, and found herself relaxing against him. Jack drew his arm around her and guided her upstairs and into their bedroom before she fell asleep where she stood.

Despite being exhausted when she went to bed, Phryne did not sleep well during the night. The conversation she had with Mac, as well as her memories from her attack, played heavily upon her subconscious, and she was restless throughout the night. None of which were assisted by the soreness of neck bruised back and abdomen, which ached and drew her immediately back to consciousness if she dared to move; which, due to the difficulty she had in getting comfortable due to her ever-increasing size, was fairly frequently. As Phryne was rather sore on her right side due to her baby's frantic kicking from the night before, she attempted to sleep on her left side, which was the only viable option. Unfortunately, she was unable to get comfort for long, and found herself turning instinctively onto her injured side or back, which prompted her to wake. And so Phryne slept for intervals of one or two hours, before waking and remaining awake for several minutes as she tried to get comfortable and ignore the soreness of her injured areas, the aching of her back, and the feeling of general heaviness she was experiencing.

Jack, who was always a very light sleeper, woke on the majority of the times she did, reaching out for her and placing his hand upon her side or belly to reassure himself that she was still there. He would either edge closer to her or draw her close, prompting her to lean into him and relax once more, as her senses were flooded with him, and the comfort that that provided. Jack would mumble her name tiredly as he drew her close, or say something soothing as he leaned against her and placed his arm protectively around her belly. Phryne, in her half-sleeping state, would simply hum in response or mutter something unintelligible, before falling asleep once more.

After waking up for a fifth time shortly after four o'clock in the morning, Phryne found herself lying on her back as the apparently very awake and excitable baby moved and kicked inside her, the weight of her belly making her feel like she was being crushed. She exhaled sharply and turned over onto her uninjured side, resting her head against Jack's chest and reached up towards him, placing her hand beneath his arm and holding onto him as he began to rouse from his own slumber. Jack exhaled deeply and drew his arm instinctively around her, pulling her closer.

"Phryne?" he asked tiredly, whispering tiredly against her forehead.

Phryne felt the warmth of his breath against her skin, and hummed lightly in response as she snuggled into him. Her right side was still slightly sore and the baby was kicking the centre of her lower abdomen repeatedly, but the sensation was not sharp and painful, but gentle and almost comforting. Phryne felt the soft movements and kicks inside her belly and nuzzled against Jack, mumbled something unintelligible and fell asleep once more. Jack hadn't managed to make out much of what she had said, but he distinctly heard the word 'octopus', amongst the other uttered sounds. Jack smiled gently to himself and tilted his head down, placing a tender kiss up Phryne's forehead as he held her close, before he too joined her in sleep.

When Phryne next woke, it was to the feeling of Jack gently nudging her shoulder, and calling her name as he tried to wake her.

"Phryne" Jack called again, his voice a little louder, his voice somehow nearer. Phryne hummed tiredly in response but did not open her eyes. She was exhausted. "Phryne, open your eyes" Jack encouraged. Phryne resisted for a moment, but slowly opened her eyes, which were tired and sore. The room was dimly lit but still seemed too bright, and her eyes closed in protest.

"What time is it?" Phryne breathed tiredly, placing her left arm on the pillow beside her, in an attempt to shield her closed eyes from the light.

"It's seven-thirty" Jack advised her. "We need to leave to get to the hospital in twenty minutes" he stated. Phryne groaned in response and held onto the pillow tighter. How could it be half-past seven already? It felt like she'd only just fallen asleep… "I'm sorry" Jack said gently, his voice warm and sincere. "I know you didn't sleep well-"

"I'm fine" Phryne replied tiredly, before slowly opening her eyes once more.

Phryne blinked a couple of times, her eyes stinging due to her exhaustion, before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She rested her head in her hand and desperately tried to wake herself, which was proving to be a very difficult task. Her body ached for sleep, and she fought a strong urge to lie back down beneath the sheets and turn away from the light. But her appointment was at eight o'clock and so she needed to get up immediately. Jack had allowed her to sleep for as long as she could. But that didn't make the act of actually rising from her bed any easier, or the prospect any more appealing. She felt Jack sit down beside her on the edge of the bed, and she looked up tiredly to meet his gaze. He was already fully dressed and appeared wide awake, despite the fact that he probably didn't sleep much better than she did. Although Phryne had never been fond of early morning starts, she had always prided herself on her ability to rise quickly and face anything that the day would bring her. But today was apparently not going to be one of those mornings.

"Here" Jack said, as he placed a cold glass into her hands. Phryne could smell the citrus and drew it to her lips immediately, drinking the restorative cold liquid obediently. She hadn't even realised she was thirsty until she'd drank half of the glass.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, her voice still husky with sleep. She looked up at Jack with tired, apologetic eyes and held his gaze. "I'm sorry I kept you awake, I couldn't-"

"Don't be sorry" Jack interceded, his voice warm and kind, and impossibly devoid of exhaustion. "You should've woke me if you couldn't sleep" he advised her gently, as she handed him back the glass and he laid it down upon the tray which was resting on the bedside table.

"No, I shouldn't" Phryne responded, before stretching out like a cat, in the way she did that Jack found to be incredibly endearing. Her movements pulled the fabric of her peach nightdress tight against her rounded belly, and the sight exhilarated him. Phryne sighed tiredly and opened her eyes, stifling a yawn as she pushed her bedsheets aside. "I'll just be five minutes" she said, before moving to get out of the bed.

"Phryne, wait" Jack said gently, his voice stilling her movements, and prompting her to look up at him curiously. "Here" he said, taking a plate of toast off the tray and handing it to her. It had already been buttered and spread liberally with her favourite jam, and Phryne felt warmed with gratitude as she looked up at him. "Try and eat something" he encouraged. "And take your time" he added kindly. "Dr MacMillan's shift doesn't officially start until nine, so she won't mind if we're a little late" he assured her. Phryne considered his words and nodded in response. He was right, of course. Mac wouldn't mind in the slightest, certainly given the fact that she hadn't slept very well at all the night before. But she hated to be late.

"Thank you" Phryne said gratefully, as she held his gaze and offered him a warm, tired smile. Jack placed his arm across her legs, resting his hand on the space on the mattress beside her hip. Before Phryne took a bite of the toast, she looked back towards her bedside table and reached for the pill bottle, taking one of the rounded pink tablets into her hand and placing it beneath her tongue, before swallowing it with a generous quantity of the lemon squash.

"Take your time" Jack reminded her kindly, as he took the now empty glass from her and rose to his feet. Phryne forced a small smile, tried to suppress the anxiety which returned to her with her consciousness, and complied with her baby's demands for immediate consumption of raspberry jam on toast.

After eating her toast, Phryne went into the bathroom and undertook her morning routine, which made her feel much more awake and considerably more human by the time she entered her bedroom once more. She walked quickly towards her dressing table and checked the time, discovering that it was twenty to eight, and deciding quickly that she did (and would) have plenty of time before she needed to get ready. Jack had disappeared shortly after she had finished breakfast, taking the tray downstairs and wishing for Phryne to have some privacy as she got ready, which she was grateful for. Not that she would have had an issue with his presence, of course. But his thoughtful nature always touched her deeply. She smiled gently to herself at the thought, before looking into her mirror and gazing at her tired eyes, and sighing deeply. She arranged her make up before her, picked up her powder and brush, and began to apply it generously. At least this was something she could fix.

And so, shortly after ten to eight, Phryne appeared downstairs, her make-up masterfully applied, and her dress immaculate. She was wearing a claret-coloured chiffon dress which fit loosely about her belly. The dress had long arms with beaded detail about the cuffs and neckline, and was exquisite. She wore a matching silk scarf which was tied about her neck, concealing the injuries she had sustained the night before last. Phryne's outfit matched Phryne's lipstick perfectly, highlighting her pale skin and bright green eyes. She wore black shoes and a black cloche, and carried her black duster coat and handbag as she descended the staircase. She smiled at Jack as he stepped out of the parlour and walked towards her, his eyes holding her gaze for a moment, before drifting towards her belly. She watched the warmth flood his expression as he looked upon her belly, before his eyes met hers once more. She offered him a disarming smile as he held his hand out for her bag, which she gave to him, before allowing him to help her on with her coat.

Jack's eyes drifted across Phryne's face and body as he helped her with her coat. Although she did not appear physically tired, having applied generous quantities of makeup to conceal her exhaustion, her eyes betrayed her. They were red and spoke the truth of her tiredness, even though she and the rest of her body would not. Jack drew her coat around her as she put her hands through the arms, before running his hands down the backs of her arms, causing her to shiver.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly, just as Dot stepped out of the dining room, carrying some of Phryne's maternity dresses which she had taken out. Again.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot said with her characteristic brightness.

"Hello, Dot" Phryne returned, adopting a similar tone, which Jack did not believe for a moment. Part of him ached at what she was doing; this false display intended to show everyone (perhaps even herself that she was absolutely fine.

But she wasn't.

Phryne and Dot had a brief conversation about the maternity dresses, before bidding farewell, with Phryne assuring her companion she'd be back soon. She then turned towards Jack, who appeared lost in thought, but quickly recovered himself.

"Are you ready?" Phryne asked gently. Jack nodded in response and placed his hand in the centre of her back. Phryne's breath hitched and she leaned into his touch.

Phryne smiled up at Jack – another one of those heart-breaking smiles meant to distract and disarm – and he found himself drawing her close to him in response. Phryne leaned against him and tilted her head up towards him, meeting his gaze with a curious expression, before leaning up and kissing him upon the lips. Jack responded immediately to the kiss, drawing his hand up her back and pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he felt her rounded belly pressed against his own abdomen. He could hear Mr Butler and Dot talking in the dining room, but even his usual concerns about being 'caught' by them (and the embarrassment that would inevitably follow – for him at least) did not persuade him to stop. If was only when Phryne became slightly breathless and was forced to abandon their sweet kiss that Jack reminded himself of the time, and he placed a steadying hand upon her waist as he held her securely against him.

"Come on" Jack encouraged, running his hand down her back once more as he guided her towards the front door, lifting his own coat and hat from the stand before they departed.

Phryne and Jack arrived at the hospital shortly after eight o'clock, where they made the familiar journey down the hospital corridor and towards Mac's office. Phryne found herself becoming increasingly anxious with each step she took, with Mac's words from the night before and memories of the baby's agitation during her attack weighing heavily on her mind. The prospect of inactivity terrified Phryne to an unspeakable extent, but despite her fears of confinement and idleness, nothing terrified her as much as the prospect of something happening to the baby. Phryne internally condemned herself for her selfishness, for allowing herself to be so affected by what would in reality only be a brief break from her work. But it was not simply the break from her work, but the alternative that frightened her; because without the distraction of her cases, she would have to face her very real, very credible and increasing fears concerning her ability to carry this baby to term, deliver it safely, and protect it for the rest of its life. She was also forced to endure other doubts and concerns which she had managed to largely suppress until now; concerns about how underprepared she was, how much more needed to be bought and done and arranged, how ignorant she was in terms of childcare and parenthood (she still had several chapters of her books to read, but hadn't yet found the time to do so). And what would happen after the baby was born? Although her aunt had said she would assist with looking after the baby, she was a very busy woman with endless commitments, charitable and otherwise, so was it truly a viable – and realistic – option? Sheila Robinson was coming to stay ahead of the baby's arrival, and had assured Phryne she would stay for as long as she wished her to. But Sheila had Anna and the children in Sydney, and Phryne would not take advantage of them, or relieve the Robinson family of their matriarch. Although she herself had decided to remain at home with the baby after it was born, she didn't know what she was doing, she'd be hopeless. And with Dot having her own baby, she may not be in a position to remain with her, despite their previous conversation on the subject. And what if she herself didn't survive childbirth? Who would take care of the baby then? Phryne's tired mind was awash with all of these terrified thoughts, which caused her head to ache and her body to feel almost dizzy and nauseous with these overwhelming fears. But as she reached the door to Mac's office and knocked upon it with feigned confidence, a single thought came to the forefront of her mind, drowning out the concerns and fears which had been plaguing her over the past six months, and arriving at one firm conclusion which was utterly unquestionable and beyond any doubt or refute her absolute priority.

She would do whatever it took to protect her baby.

"Come in" called Mac, prompting Phryne to inhale deeply and press down upon the handle, before opening the door and walking inside with a confidence that she did not really feel.

Phryne forced a smile as she walked into Mac's office, finding herself feeling relieved and reassured by her friend's presence, as she headed towards the familiar seats. Mac greeted Phryne and Jack warmly, before studying Phryne's face closely and observing her tiredness. She looked up at Jack immediately and they shared a concerned look, as Mac encouraged her friend to sit down, before leaning against her desk and facing the Robinsons directly.

The appointment began as all others did, with Mac asking Phryne questions about her health and wellbeing, before proceeding to listen to her heart, take her blood pressure, and then weigh her. Phryne learned that she had put on two and a half pounds since her appointment the week before, which seemed to come as a surprise to her, but she did not comment. Mac, sensing her friend's concern, assured her that it was 'excellent' and she was a 'very healthy'. Phryne smiled politely and nodded, wondered whether 'healthy' was synonymous with 'fat' in such circumstances, and walked back to her seat beside Jack. Phryne smiled reassuringly at Jack before cradling her belly with her right arm. Mac then walked towards Phryne and slowly undid her scarf, examining her neck and back tentatively, and repeating her assurances from the previous night that all was well. She then returned to her desk and approached Phryne with a needle, drawing up her left sleeve and taking a blood sample from her arm. Phryne found herself deep in thought as Mac took the sample, with the baby kicking tiredly against her forearm as she stroked her belly tenderly. Phryne smiled fondly at the sensation.

 _It seems that I'm not the only one who's tired_ , Phryne considered, as she continued to draw her fingers across the side of her belly soothingly.

"Perfect" Mac remarked, as she placed Phryne's blood sample on a small silver tray reposing on her desk. Phryne flexed the fingers in her left hand and rested her aching arm on her thigh as she drew her sleeve back down. Jack watched her with concern and tried not to allow himself to worry at how quiet she was being. "I'd like to examine you on the table, if that's alright?" Mac advised. Phryne looked up and smiled gently in response.

"Of course" Phryne returned agreeably, as she pushed herself up from her seat and walked confidently towards the table.

Jack followed her close behind and offered her his hand as she eased herself onto the table, before taking up his usual place beside her waist. Jack loosened his hold upon her hand as she leaned back down in an attempt to enable her to get comfortable. But she squeezed back tighter. So so did he. Jack looked down at Phryne as she held tightly onto his hand, her eyes focused up towards the ceiling as they had been during their first appointments. They bore the look of fear and uncertainty which was an echo on the past, and which reminded him of how terrified she'd been the first time they'd attending Dr MacMillan's office. She'd been trembling when Mac had examined her then-flat belly, and although she was nervous now, she wasn't shaking; in fact, she was holding his hand in a vice-like grip, as though she feared he'd disappear if she let go. Jack stepped closer to her and placed his warm hand over hers, the sensation of his skin against hers seeming to draw her momentarily from her thoughts. She looked up at him and her expression softened, as she forced a small smile and relaxed her grip slightly upon his hand. Jack kept her own hand encased protectively in his own as Mac drew Phryne's dress up over her belly and laid a white sheet over her hips and legs.

Phryne remained calm and still during the physical examination, answering Mac's questions politely and fully when they were broached. She winced slightly when Mac examined the area near the small cluster of bruises caused by the baby's frenzied kicks during its period of agitation, before pursing her lips and looking down curiously, watching as Mac listened to her child's heartbeat. She felt herself feeling suddenly flooded with emotion when she lowered the Pinard's Horn and placed her hand onto her belly, as the baby turned and moved and kicked inside her in response to the familiar motions. She squeezed Jack's hand tightly and he returned the gesture, prompting her to release a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding. She internally chastised herself for the release and sought to change the subject by posing the question which had been burning on her lips since the moment she stepped into the office.

"Is the baby alright?" Phryne asked, her tone more nervous than she had intended. She bit the inside of her cheek as she looked towards Mac, who met her gaze immediately.

"Yes, Phryne. Everything's fine" Mac assured her, her voice warm and confident. "The baby's a healthy size, its heartbeat is perfect, and it's certainly learning the use of its limbs" she said gently. Phryne smiled automatically in response to her assurance, as Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly. "The baby is completely healthy and is growing just as I would expect" she stated with conviction. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with your baby, darling" she soothed. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"So it's not too small?" Phryne asked hesitantly. She'd asked her several times during the past few appointments, but she was still worried. Mac shook her head.

"The baby is a healthy size" Mac assured her. "As I said before, it's on the smaller side of average, but it is still well within the realms of healthy" she advised. Phryne nodded slowly.

"How big is it?" Phryne asked curiously, the question escaping her lips before she could stop it.

"About fourteen inches" Mac responded gently. "And I'd say your baby weighs around two and a half pounds" she added, anticipating her friend's next question. Phryne stared at her for a moment as she processed the information. She found herself thinking of the one-pound packets of sugar that Mr Butler kept in the pantry, and envisioned two and a half of those. She was speechless.

"Do you know how big it will be?" Phryne asked tentatively, holding Mac's gaze as she spoke.

"Not at this stage, it's a little early yet" Mac responded. "But I don't believe you're going to give birth to a giant" she reassured her. Phryne nodded automatically in response and leaned back against the pillow. Mac waited a few moments so she could gather her thoughts. "Darling, are you happy for me to complete the examination?" she asked delicately. Phryne's eyes drifted up to her immediately and she nodded her head.

"I'll wait outside" Jack said quietly, squeezing Phryne's hand and offering her a reassuring smile before releasing his hold upon her and walking slowly towards the door. Mac waited until Jack had left the room and closed the door behind him before heading towards Phryne, who she was watching with an expression of patience and concern.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked directly, her voice warm and kind. Phryne blinked.

"Nothing" Phryne responded simply. Mac gave her a look which made it quite clear that she did not believe her. Phryne sighed lightly. "I didn't sleep very well, that's all" she admitted, as Mac watched her expectantly. "I couldn't get comfortable and my side was very sore" she confessed. "But it's nothing, I'm fine" she assured her. "I'll rest when I get home" she advised. Mac nodded in agreement and considered her for a few moments longer.

"And you're sure there's nothing else?" Mac asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and met her gaze.

"Yes" Phryne lied. Mac sat on the edge of the examination table and held her gaze.

"Darling, the baby's fine, I promise" Mac soothed. "And I'm going to do everything I can to ensure that it stays that way" she stated confidently. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"I know you are" Phryne responded warmly, as she held her friend's gaze. "And I really am very grateful" she assured her. Mac nodded in understanding and placed her hand upon her thigh.

"You would tell me, wouldn't you" Mac said gently. "If something was wrong?" she asked. Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" she replied. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright" Mac returned gently. "Shall we finish the examination?" she suggested. Phryne nodded in agreement and lay back.

After concluding the examination (which confirmed that Phryne was not displaying any signs of being in premature labour), Mac gave her a few minutes to get dressed before admitting Jack back into the room. When Jack did return he found Phryne sitting neatly in her chair opposite Mac's desk, smoothing down the material of her dress over her rounded belly. She looked up at Jack as he came and sat down beside her, noticing the analytical look of concern in his eyes as he considered her. Phryne smiled reassuringly at him as he took up his seat beside hers, as Mac resumed her usual position leaning against her desk and facing them both directly. Phryne rested her right arm upon the arm of the chair and used her left to cradle her belly, as Mac looked at them both and began to speak.

"From my examination of you, everything appears to be as it should be" Mac assured Phryne confidently. "You and the baby are both healthy and progressing just as I would hope" she advised. "But in light of your attack the night before last, and your recent anaemia diagnosis, we need to put certain precautions in place for the remainder of your pregnancy" she advised. "As well as the changes to your diet and the increased periods of rest you are undertaking each day, we need to discuss how… active of a role you play in your cases from now on" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding as she cradled her belly, and listened attentively as Mac spoke. "Because of your anaemia, and the distress the baby exhibited following your attack, and the bleeding you suffered during the earlier stages of your pregnancy, there is a risk - a chance – that you may go into labour prematurely" she explained tentatively. Phryne felt her heart sink and her stomach plummet, as panic overwhelmed her completely. She gripped the arm of the chair tightly as she stared at Mac. Jack swallowed hard and looked from Mac to Phryne with concern.

"What do you mean?" Phryne asked quietly, concern and confusion present in her tone. "How… why would it happen?" she asked. "I don't understand" she admitted.

"It's not certain, Phryne, but it is a possibility" Mac advised, speaking gently and calmly as she tried to soothe her friend. "When a woman experiences bleeding during pregnancy, and anaemia, it increases the chances that she will go into labour early" she explained. "And given the stress of your attack, and the physical effects your work has upon your body, that risk is increased" she stated. "Darling, the baby became very distressed after your attack" she explained, watching as Phryne swallowed hard and lowered her gaze from her own. "It wasn't your fault, not at all" she added firmly, as Phryne looked into her lap with a guild-ridden and pensive expression. "But such events, combined with your anaemia, do risk the chances of you going into labour early."

"How early?" Phryne asked, looking up at Mac as she asked the question. "Could it have happened when I was attacked?" she asked, her eyes holding her friend's.

"Yes" Mac replied honestly. Phryne felt panic radiate throughout her entire body. "But it didn't, Phryne, you were fine" she assured her.

"So it could happen now?" Phryne asked, looking worried.

"No, Phryne, you're not in labour" Mac explained patiently, warmth and kindness present in her tone. "On the night of your attack and during each subsequent examination, you displayed no signs of being in labour" she advised, watching as Phryne watched her with worried and attentive eyes.

"But it could happen?" Phryne persisted. Mac considered Phryne's question for a moment.

"Technically, pregnant women can go into labour at any time, whether they are ready to or not" Mac began. "We can't control it, and we can't always anticipate it" she explained gently. "But what we can do is be aware of the risk factors which make premature labour more likely, and do everything we can to minimise those chances" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding and turned towards Phryne, who was staring at Mac and wearing an unreadable expression. Jack reached out towards her and took her hand, feeling the tension in her body. He clasped her hand and encouraged his fingers beneath hers, holding her hand as she stared at Mac, unblinking, as she considered the news.

"And you believe, because of the anaemia and the stressful nature of my work, that I am at risk?" Phryne asked for clarification. Mac held Phryne's gaze as she responded.

"Premature labour can be caused by a number of factors, which include stress and trauma" Mac explained carefully, "both of which you endured the night before last" she stated. "Although you didn't go into labour then, if something else were to happen…"

"I could" Phryne responded. Mac nodded slowly in response. Phryne felt her stomach clench almost painfully. The baby, apparently sensing its mother's concern, began to turn and kick inside her. "What would happen if it happened now?" she asked nervously. Mac stared at her and considered the question for a moment.

"You're not in labour, Phryne. You and the baby are absolutely fine-"

"But if it were to happen, right now" Phryne persisted. "Would the baby be alright?" she asked, attempting to conceal the emotion from her voice. Mac held her gaze as she listened to the question.

"I don't know" Mac admitted gently. "It depends on the case, and on the child" she advised. "Obviously, it's best for the baby to remain inside the mother for as long as possible – as close to forty weeks as is practicable. The longer they stay inside, the better developed their heart and lungs are, and the more ready they are to come into the world" she explained. "But sometimes that isn't always achievable" she stated. "Babies can and are born early, and do survive, and are perfectly healthy" she assured her.

"Even at thirty weeks?" Phryne asked. Mac hesitate for a moment before responding.

"I've delivered babies between twenty seven and thirty two weeks who survived, were healthy, and are currently attending various schools around the city" Mac assured her. "And as I said, you are not in labour, Phryne. I don't believe you will go into labour now, you are displaying no signs of doing so" she stated. Phryne considered her response for a few moments before she spoke.

"Do you believe my baby will be born early?" Phryne asked directly.

"I don't know" Mac replied. "But based on the violent nature of your assault, and how distressed you and the baby both were when I arrived the night before last, I believe we need to undertake all reasonable precautions to do everything we can to ensure that you carry this child for as long as you are physically able to" she advised.

Phryne considered Mac's response and nodded slowly in understanding. The subject of childbirth had been one she had rather skilfully managed to avoid throughout her pregnancy; her eventful personal and professional life and the complications which had arisen over the months meant that her focus had been on a shorter term basis, ensuring that the baby remained safe and healthy at each stage. She'd never had to talk about childbirth before, or the concept of going into labour. Until now. Despite her attempts to avoid the subject, which was due to her awareness of how dangerous it was for both her and the baby, and her fear that something would happen to the baby before or during its arrival, it was something that was never too far from her mind. But she'd never had to discuss it directly until right now.

And she wasn't ready. She absolutely was not ready to talk about the subject. There was so much else she needed to deal with – the nursery wasn't ready, there was so much more she needed to buy, to learn, to understand and to ask; she had dozens of questions she wanted to ask Mac but had been too afraid to, which needed to be dealt with before she even thought about the concept of childbirth. And she hadn't yet made any solid arrangements concerning the care of their child after it was born, knowing only that she wanted to remain at home for a while in order to take care of the baby. But she also wanted to continue her work, to show her child that it was possible to do everything it wanted to do, that there were no limitations. That was assuming that she survived labour, of course. And if she didn't, what would happen then? She had made a Will shortly after finding out she was pregnant, but there were other practicalities she needed to deal with first.

But she wasn't ready for this, any of this. She needed more time.

The baby needed more time.

"It's too early" Phryne said quietly, after a prolonged period of silence which was beginning to worry Jack, who was still holding her hand. Phryne looked up and met Mac's gaze. "If it happens early, can you stop it?" she asked.

"No" Mac admitted. "No, darling, I wouldn't be able to stop it" she explained. Phryne tensed and nodded automatically in understanding, before lowering her gaze from her friend. "But as I said, Phryne, you are not in labour. You are showing no signs that your labour will be imminent" she advised. "But based on your condition, the complications you've experienced throughout your pregnancy and the trauma you have experienced, it is something that we need to consider, and acknowledge as a possibility" she explained. Phryne felt physically sick and paled visibly, as she held her belly protectively with her left arm. After a few moments she looked up at Mac once more.

"What can we do to stop it from happening?" Phryne asked.

"As I said, I can't stop you from going into labour prematurely, but I can suggest preventative measures which reduces the chances of it happening" Mac advised. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding, and Jack squeezed her hand.

"What do you suggest?" Jack asked, his voice deep and calm, despite his concern for Phryne and the baby. Mac looked from Phryne to Jack, and then back towards her friend.

"I want you to continue taking the medication I have prescribed you for your anaemia, and follow the advice I gave you concerning your diet and increased rest" Mac explained gently. Phryne nodded slowly in assent. "We also need to figure out a way of limiting the stress you experience in both your personal and professional life, and minimise the risks of you becoming involved in events which are traumatic or compromise your physical safety" she explained. "Which, given your work, is easier said than done" she added quietly. Phryne considered Mac's words for a moment.

"Are you telling me to stop working?" Phryne asked.

"No" Mac responded immediately. "No, darling, I'm not saying that you have to stop" she assured her. "But I do want you to decrease your caseload, and be more selective of the work you do undertake" she stated, "as well as the physical role you undertake in cases" she explained. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding. "And I don't want you to be alone whilst investigating at any time for any reason" she stated. "Although I don't believe you need to stop working altogether, there will come a time where it will be necessary for you to do so" she explained tentatively.

Phryne processed what Mac was saying and found herself feeling increasingly unsettled with each word; she really wasn't very good at being contained or restricted, and found abiding by rules and regulations both tiresome and unnecessary. But as she said to Jack the night before, this was different. Her pregnancy – this baby – changed everything, including her. And despite Phryne's aversion to obeying orders, she knew that the best way to ensure the baby's wellbeing was to follow Mac's medical advice. Which is precisely what she intended to do.

"I understand" Phryne said quietly, considering her words for a moment as she looked up and met her gaze. "I'll do everything you suggest, Mac" she said sincerely. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"I'm not trying to frighten you, darling" Mac explained.

"I know you're not" Phryne assured her.

"But my priority is keeping you and this baby safe, and I truly believe that this is the best way we can do this" Mac stated with conviction. "I'd still like to see you once a week, and will continue to monitor you closely" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Is there anything either of you want to ask me?" she asked kindly.

"No" Phryne lied, her voice quiet but calm. Jack continued to hold her hand and turned towards Mac.

"What symptoms should we be looking out for?" Jack asked gently, prompting Mac to turn towards him.

"Any abdominal cramping, bleeding, or pressure would require Phryne to be medically assessed" Mac began gently, before turning towards Phryne. "More obvious signs would be contractions, or if your waters were to break" she explained. Phryne paled visibly but nodded in understanding. It seemed so early – too early – to be talking about this. She really wasn't ready, she was so underprepared. She had no idea what she was doing. "If you experience any symptoms which cause you concern, call me immediately, or drive directly to the hospital" Mac advised. "But as I said, it is not certain that you will go into labour early" she assured her. "You could deliver this child a week after its due date" she stated. Phryne smiled politely and nodded once more. "But we need to be prepared for the possibility that that won't be the case" she explained.

"I understand, Mac" Phryne responded, her voice gentle and kind. "I really do" she assured her, before rising from her seat. Jack rose immediately and turned towards her. "Thank you for seeing me again, and I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time" she said sincerely. "Is there anything else?" she asked. Mac considered Phryne for a few moments; although she appeared calm and composed, she knew her friend would be deeply unsettled and worried as a result of their discussion. A discussion which, despite Mac's guilt, she knew needed to be had. Just like she knew that Phryne would need some time to process what she had told her, and the advice she had given; which would mean Phryne making some changes in her life that she had never previously intended or anticipated. But she felt confident that she would make them.

"No" Mac responded gently, her voice calm and confident. "You know where I am if you need me" she advised. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in response, as she picked up her coat from the back of her chair, and put it on.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely, before putting on her cloche and picking up her bag. Jack draped his coat over his arm and held his hat in his free hand, before turning towards Mac and thanking her too. Mac nodded in acknowledgement and they shared a look of understanding, as Jack turned on the spot and walked beside Phryne, who had already opened the office door.

Phryne and Jack walked together in silence throughout the hospital and out into the street, each of them deep in thought as a result of Mac's words. It was only when they reached the police car that Jack began to speak.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne looked up at Jack and met his gaze.

"Of course" Phryne responded, her voice quiet and eerily calm. "I'm fine" she stated more confidently. "Mac said the baby is healthy and well, and she's given me valuable instructions to ensure that it will stay that way" she explained gently. "Instructions which I fully intend to follow" she assured him, placing her hand comfortingly upon his arm as she spoke. "Everything's fine" she added warmly, as she offered him a warm smile. Jack considered Phryne for a few moments before nodding in response and opening the car door for her.

Phryne was quiet and pensive during the drive back to Wardlow, as she considered Mac's words over and over again. She remembered the risks she'd spoken of, the dangers, what could happen and what could not. Her previous exhaustion had been overrode by the adrenaline resulting from Mac's frightening words of caution and advice. She cradled her rounded belly with her right arm and felt her child moving and kicking lazily inside her, each movement and each sensation causing her to feel both exhilarated and terrified. The baby's movements, although strong and assured, did not change the fact that is was tiny; fourteen inches long, two and a half pounds, and ten weeks too early to arrive. She couldn't have this baby now. She couldn't. The baby – and she herself – needed more time. It couldn't happen now. She wasn't ready. She really wasn't. She wasn't prepared, there was so much left to do and consider and arrange, and she didn't know what she was doing. She didn't have the faintest idea of how to take care of a child, let alone a new-born infant; a baby who would be completely dependent upon her for everything, reliant upon her to make the right decisions. She struggled to make those for herself, so how could she even consider being responsible for making them for another person? She wasn't ready. She wasn't. And the baby wasn't ready either. It was too small and too delicate and too fragile; and it was far too early for it to arrive. It needed to stay inside her for longer. It was only mid-July, and the baby was due to arrive until mid to late September. What if its heart wasn't strong enough? Or its lungs weren't developed properly? Her body was protecting the baby, so what would happen if it arrived early? She wanted to protect the baby and to keep it safe, and meant it when she told Jack she would do whatever she had to to ensure it, even if that meant following the most tiresome, frustrating and even painful instructions. But the conversation they had just had with Mac reminded her once more that it wasn't all under her control. The baby could arrive soon, due to an unforeseeable event or complication, and there would be nothing she could do to prevent it. And it would all be her fault.

It couldn't be born now. It couldn't.

"Phryne?" Jack said, calling her name for the third time. The sound of his voice drew Phryne from her thoughts and she looked up at him. "We're home" he stated, just as Phryne became aware of the fact herself. She nodded in understanding and forced a smile, which neither of them believed.

"So we are" Phryne said gently, as she sat up straighter in her seat. "Thank you for driving me home, Jack. I'll see you this evening" she added, before opening her car door and getting out. Jack stared at her for a moment, before switching off the ignition and getting out of the car himself, meeting her on the pavement just as she was about to head towards the gate.

"Phryne, wait" Jack called, prompting her to turn towards him with a gentle but somewhat surprised expression. He placed his hand on her arm. "It's going to be alright" he assured her.

Despite Jack's confidence, and the fact that he had an infuriating habit of being right on most matters, Phryne knew that this was not one of them. Jack couldn't predict what would happen, when she would go into labour or if the baby would be alright any more than Mac could, and Mac had admitted she had absolutely no idea. Although she would never say it out loud, she was growing tired of people telling her that things were going to be alright, when the reality was that they could be anything but. But Phryne didn't want to talk about it now, and she certainly did want to argue with – or worse – worry Jack.

"Yes" Phryne said simply, offering him a gentle smile. "I'll see you tonight" she said gently, before turning to leave once more. Jack walked forward and put his hand on her arm, prompting her to turn back towards him as he stood before her.

"The baby is healthy and safe" Jack advised, his voice kind and patient. "Dr MacMillan said herself that there is no way of knowing what might happen, but we can take precautions to avoid things happening before they should" he explained tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. "You and the baby are strong and healthy, you're having weekly medical appointments and are able to seek medical attention whenever and whyever you believe it to be necessary" he advised. "Whatever happens – and whenever it happens – it's going to be alright" he stated confidently. "I promise" he stated with conviction, holding her gaze as he spoke. Phryne found her heart aching at her desire for his words to be true, but the rational, logical part of her brain which was currently overwhelmed with fear refused to allow her to believe it. "Dr MacMillan and I aren't going to let anything happen to you or our baby" he assured her. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded. Despite her fears, she felt warmth and excitement flood her at his use of the words 'our baby'.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, her voice low and gentle. "I'll do everything that Mac suggests" she assured him. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"And I'm going to help you" Jack stated confidently. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne repeated. Jack ran his hand comfortingly up her waist and stepped towards her, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. Phryne felt warmth and comfort radiate throughout her body, and held onto the side of his jacket, not willing to let him go. After a few moments she blinked herself out of her stupor and looked up at him with a tired smile. "I listen to you too, you know" she assured him. Jack's expression softened and he smirked lightly in response.

"On occasion" Jack teased. Phryne smiled the first genuine smile he'd seen all day.

"More than you realise" Phryne replied candidly. Jack's light mood became immediately more serious and he nodded respectfully in response.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she offered him a gentle smile.

"I'm fine, really" Phryne returned gratefully. "And you should get to the station" she advised.

Jack considered countering her argument but quickly decided against it, realising that Phryne needed some time by herself to process their discussion with Mac. And so, despite his concerns, he nodded gently in agreement.

"Alright" Jack conceded, despite himself. "I'll see you this evening" he added. Phryne nodded in response and offered him another reassuring smile.

"I'll see you this evening" Phryne agreed, as Jack ran his hand gently down her arm in a soothing motion which flooded her with warmth.

Jack watched as Phryne walked up the pathway and towards the house, opening the front door and stepping inside. When she turned around to close the door he raised a hand and waved, and she smiled gently in response, returning the gesture before closing the door behind her.

As soon as Phryne closed the door behind her, she leaned against the back of the door and inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes slowly and stared ahead of her at the familiar hallway, which was empty. The only sounds she could hear was Mr Butler preparing food in the kitchen, and the sound of cutting in the dining room, which implied Dot was still mending. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly numb and frightened once more, as the silence of the room provided the perfect backdrop for her thoughts and fears, which were nothing short of treacherous. Phryne walked forward automatically, dropping her bag on the table beside the coat stand, where she also placed her cloche. She removed her black leather gloves and ran a hand through her hair just as Dot stepped out into the corridor to greet her.

"Hello, Miss" Dot greeted warmly. Her expression changed slightly when she saw Phryne's expression. "Are you alright?" she asked gently. "You're looking very pale" she added with concern, stepping towards her as she spoke.

"I'm fine, Dot" Phryne responded dismissively, offering her a disarming smile. "It's cold outside, that's all. And I'm rather tired" she admitted. Dot seemed to accept the excuses and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Miss" Dot returned gently. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you" Phryne responded promptly. "I think I'm just going to lie down" she explained, before offering her companion a gentle smile and walked towards the staircase. Dot watched after her with a concerned expression, and waited until she was out of sight before heading back into the dining room.

Phryne walked upstairs slowly, holding onto the bannister as she ascended, finding herself quickly lost in her thoughts. By the time she reached the top of the staircase she blinked herself out of her stupor and began to walk automatically across the landing. Just as she reached the door to her bedroom she froze for a moment, and looked across the landing towards the room opposite. Phryne felt her heart ache as she experienced strong waves of fear and excitement in equal measure. Instead of heading into her bedroom as she had intended, she walked slowly across the corridor and towards the nursery. Phryne paused just outside of the room, as her stomach churned with anxiety. For a moment she considered turning around and heading back to her room, but something inside her would not allow it, and she found herself pushing down upon the handle, opening the door and stepping into the room before she had time to register what she was doing.

Phryne walked into the nursery slowly, closing the door behind her as she entered. She looked around the familiar room and found her heart begin to ache, as she considered the furniture she and Jack had carefully selected, the books they had chosen and the beautiful works of art which she had hoped would provide her baby with comfort and stimulation. As she walked through the room she reached for a drawer of the nearest chest of drawers and opened it, before tilting her head to the side and gazing inside. The drawer was filled with piles of neatly folded baby clothes, in shades of white, cream and yellow, as well as other pastel shades. Phryne reached down slowly and captured the material between her fingertips, feeling the soft fabric against her skin. Something inside her ached and she had to clench her jaw to stop the onslaught of emotions which threatened to overwhelm her completely. Phryne pursed her lips and blinked furiously, before closing the drawer and looking across the room, her gaze falling upon the empty crib.

Phryne found herself walking automatically towards the mahogany crib, placing her hand on the side of it as she stared inside. As Phryne gazed into the crib, her mind drifted back to her conversation with Mac in her office less than thirty minutes ago. The words 'premature labour', 'thirty weeks' and 'I don't know' drifted to the forefront of her mind, and she found herself feeling almost sick with fear. As she stared down into the empty crib, with the words and memories echoing in her mind, she found herself feeling increasingly upset. She pursed her lips and swallowed hard, before blinking furiously as she attempted to keep her emotions at bay. As she did so, she found herself remembering her attack in the parlour, her subsequent examinations and discussions with Mac, and the concerned look in Jack's eyes as he had rushed towards her and pulled her close, holding her tight. Just as her emotions were about to overwhelm her completely, Phryne found herself experiencing a most welcome distraction.

Her baby, who had been lulled to sleep on the car ride home from the hospital, began to stir inside her. She felt the initial lazy, tentative movements of the baby as it turned and rolled and reached out experimentally, before each motion became more controlled and each kick stronger and more pronounced. She kept her right hand on the edge of the crib whilst reaching down towards her belly with her left, splaying her fingers across the area where her baby was kicking so assuredly. After experiencing the sensation for a minute or so, Phryne found herself smiling warmly in response, and for a few moments she was granted a temporary reprieve from her fears and torturous thoughts. As she focused on the movements of the baby against her palm, she looked down into the crib once more. As she gazed at the empty space before her, she found herself remembering Mac's response when she'd asked what would happen if she went into labour right now. When she'd asked if the baby would be alright, Mac had advised her that she was unable to answer that question, because it "depends on the case, and on the child". Mac's words echoed in Phryne's mind as she stared down into the empty crib, the feeling of her baby's strong movements and assured kicks against her palm and belly providing a backdrop to her thoughts. As Phryne experienced the sensation and considered Mac's advice, she found herself thinking not simply of what the baby had been through, but what it had overcome. She'd been attacked multiple times during her pregnancy, had experienced various traumatic events and even bleeding. But the baby had survived it all. Despite the effect it had had on her body, her baby had survived. It was strong, it was healthy, and it was alive. And if any child could survive being born before its time, it was this one, the one who was moving and kicking so confidently beneath her palm. The baby of the man she loved.

And in that moment, Phryne found herself feeling more confident than she had felt in days, as realisation of her child's strength reassured her immeasurably of its ability to grow, to be safe, and to survive. If the baby could survive everything it had been through throughout her pregnancy, it could withstand two more months inside her, or however long it had left. And as she stood beside the empty crib with her hand upon her belly, Phryne found herself feeling confident that it would. And she would do whatever it took to make it happen.

Armed with her newfound confidence, Phryne took a step back from the crib and gazed around the room which, although beautifully furnished and filled with a generous quantity of clothes, books and symbolic artwork, was not yet finished. There were so many things she still needed to buy – many of which she felt quite confident she didn't even know about – and she needed to do so before the baby's arrival. Which, apparently, could be imminent. And Phryne was nothing if not prepared. Although she wasn't completely sure of what she would need, she knew someone who would be.

Instead of disappearing to her bedroom for a few hours for a much-needed rest, Phryne appeared before Dot in the dining room minutes after ascending the staircase. She still looked pale and a little tired, but wore a look of confidence and assurance on her face that Dot knew better than to argue with. And as soon as Phryne stepped into the room, Dot knew that the lady detective was resolute in whatever it was she had decided.

"Dot, would you be able to accompany me into the city?" Phryne asked politely. "I need to get some things for the baby, but I'm rather at a loss, and would be grateful your expert assistance."

Dot, who was both touched and honoured to be entrusted with the task, nodded immediately and put down her mending.

"Of course, Miss" Dot responded, before rising from her seat and heading into the corridor, where she joined a much-relieved looking lady detective.

Two hours later, Phryne and Dot returned after a shopping trip into the city, their arms laden with boxes, which they carried immediately up to the nursery. After Phryne confessed to Dot that she had absolutely no idea what the baby would require "apart from the obvious", Dot had taken the lady detective into local pharmacies and establishments to obtain the majority of the supplies that she would need for the baby. And so, as Phryne and Dot placed their bundles down onto the chest of drawers in the nursery, they unpacked the items they had acquired, which provided Phryne with immeasurable comfort and relief. She had, under Dot's guidance and attendance, purchased a significant amount of supplies that the baby would require. The supplies included three dozen nappy pins, a dozen bars of Ivory Soap, ten tins of talcum powder, ten jars of Johnson's Baby Cream, and a three piece baby vanity brush and comb. Dot had assured Phryne that a dozen pins and 'one or two' of the aforementioned items would be more than enough, but Phryne was determined to make sure that she was fully prepared. She even brought five fresh sets of cream towels (Egyptian cotton) for the baby, which were arranged neatly in the drawers. Phryne then arranged quantities of the talc, creams and other items in a separate drawer, before putting the nappy pins with the squares and closing the drawer firmly. Although the items she had bought for the baby were not on display, she felt confident in the knowledge that they were there, and had been taken care of. The nursery was now almost fully equipped, with only a handful of items yet to be acquired. And she would see to that over the coming week.

Dot, who had noticed Miss Phryne's uncharacteristic quietness during their excursion, which she had first attributed to tiredness but quickly realised was actually anxiety, walked up slowly behind the lady detective, and began to address her just as she closed the last drawer.

"Miss Phryne?" Dot began tentatively, prompting her to turn around with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Dot?" Phryne asked gently, as she faced her directly. Dot hesitated for a moment before continuing to speak.

"You do know that this doesn't change anything, don't you?" Dot said kindly, placing her hand on her belly as she spoke. Phryne's gaze drifted down to Dot's middle, which was concealed beneath her loose-fitting light brown cotton dress, and then met her gaze once more.

"What do you mean?" Phryne asked gently, confusion present in her voice. Dot's expression softened, and she considered her next words carefully before continuing.

"I don't want you to think that because Hugh and I are having a baby I'm any less committed to helping you look after yours" Dot said gently. Phryne, who had not anticipated this conversation, faltered slightly.

"Dot, I don't-"

"Because I'm not, Miss. Not at all" Dot assured her quickly. "I promised you I'd help you with the baby, and I will. That hasn't changed" she stated confidently, as Phryne listened to her attentively. "I've already spoken to Hugh about it, and he's happy with our arrangement" she added. "I think he's quite taken with the idea, really. Me looking after your baby and ours" she explained. Phryne felt relief flood her as she listened to Dot speak.

"But is that what you want, Dot?" Phryne asked tentatively. Dot nodded immediately and without hesitation.

"Of course, Miss" Dot responded, seeming visibly concerned that Phryne had ever doubted it. "If you're happy for me to, that is" she ventured. Phryne was overwhelmed with gratitude and relief that she stepped forward immediately and reached for Dot, drawing her close into a warm embrace.

"Oh, Dot" Phryne breathed, as her friend returned the gesture, holding her close. "Of course I do" she said, her voice slightly emotional as she spoke. "You have no idea" she said, her voice low and imbued with warmth. Dot smiled in relief and held onto her tight. "I really don't know what I'd do without you" she stated, repeating a statement she'd often said to her. Phryne leaned back slightly and met her gaze. "Especially now" she added. Dot smiled gently in response.

"That's just as well, Miss Phryne" Dot replied with affection. "Because you'll never have to find out" she assured her.

Phryne's eyes shone with tears and she nodded in response, as she exhaled deeply and held her friend's gaze with confidence.

Neither of them realising what was to come in the following months was something that not amount of planning and organisation could possibly prepare them for.


	107. Chapter 79 pt 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you've had an enjoyable week.**

 **Following some reviews from the previous chapters, I have incorporated some of the requests of some reviewers into this chapter; please let me know if you have any constructive criticism/advice/requests.**

 **Emry69 – Thank you for your review, especially your comments concerning Phryne and Jack discussing potential names. I was going to feature this a little later, but based on your review and some further reflection, I felt it could be tied in quite nicely here. The reasons why Phryne has not broached the subject of naming the baby is explored in this chapter, so I hope this provides some clarification.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and welcome your critique and advice.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

* * *

After their brief discussion concerning Dot's role in the care of Phryne's child, the lady detective and her companion spent a short while longer in the parlour, folding and organising and arranging the various items Phryne had recently purchased. Having put all of the powders and creams away, Phryne began to go through the drawers once more, making a mental inventory of everything they already had. Although every drawer was almost full, the shelves reasonable stocked and the furniture in the room complete, Phryne still felt a deep, nagging sensation that she was not yet ready, and there was more she required. She frowned in concern as she closed one drawer and opened another, running her hand down the neatly-folded pile of blankets, counting sixteen in this drawer. She found herself feeling anxious once more, and quickly remembered the second drawer where the remainder of the blankets had been stored. Dot watched as Phryne opened the second drawer and ran her fingers down the stack, her lips forming the numbers wordlessly as she counted. Dot placed her hand gently on Phryne's back which startled her from her thoughts, prompting her to turn towards her.

"There are over thirty blankets, Miss Phryne" Dot said gently. "Most babies only have two or three" she explained gently. Phryne appeared embarrassed and uncertain for a moment, before forcing a small smile and quietly closing the drawer. "Why don't we go and sit downstairs in the parlour?" Dot suggested. Miss Phryne was rather pale and appeared visibly tired, which caused Dot to wonder about her sleep the night before.

Phryne considered Dot's question and, despite the aching in her back and her strong desire for sleep, she knew that the moment she allowed herself to rest her exhaustion would claim her. And although she would rest that afternoon, now was not the time. There were other matters which needed to be addressed, and her racing thoughts and heart would not allow her to postpone them for a moment longer.

"I will in a little while" Phryne assured her. "But first I need to have a word with Mr Butler" she advised. Dot seemed about to protest, but reconsidered a few moments later, offering the lady detective a gentle smile and a small nod. Phryne returned the smile and placed her hand tenderly upon her arm, before turning on the spot and walking out of the nursery, trying to ignore the deeply unsettling feeling which was exacerbated with each step.

Phryne descended the staircase slowly, holding onto the bannister in an instinctive but hitherto uncharacteristic act of caution, as she made her way down the steps. She inhaled deeply and attempted to suppress the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she walked through the dining room and towards the kitchen, where familiar sounds and smells drew her further in, calming her slightly and igniting a hunger within her she had not realised existed.

The scent was one which Phryne recognised immediately, and her suspicions were confirmed as she stepped into the kitchen, just as Mr Butler was encouraging a freshly-made loaf of banana bread onto a plate where it could cool beside the open window. Phryne's mouth watered and her anxiety was temporarily overwhelmed by a strong wave of hunger; a wave which had apparently managed to wake her slumbering baby from its rest, as it kicked her in a lazy but suggestive manner, prompting her to pause just as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen. Phryne's expression softened at the sensation, and Mr Butler turned around just in time to witness the tenderness in her eyes and the gentle smile which played upon her lips. Phryne found herself placing her hand instinctively upon her belly as the three more dull kicks greeted her palm, before the baby turned inside her and fell back to sleep. Mr Butler put down the tea towel he was holding and took a step towards Phryne.

"Good morning, Miss" Mr Butler greeted, his war, paternal voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts. She looked up at him immediately and offered him a polite smile.

"Good morning, Mr B" Phryne returned warmly, as she walked across the kitchen and towards the table, resting her hand upon the back of a chair as she looked up at him. "Baking banana bread again, I see?" she asked, her eyes drifting instinctively towards the recently-baked loaf. Although hot steam was still coming off the banana bread, Phryne felt confident that she could manage a slice. Possibly several. Perhaps even the whole loaf.

"Yes, Miss" Mr Butler confirmed, drawing Phryne from her thoughts and prompting her to look towards him and meet his gaze once more. "Some of the bananas were becoming rather soft and so I felt it best not to waste them" he explained, his voice soft and gentle, as he looked at her with understanding. He had recognised the look in her eyes and the hesitance in her step the moment she entered the room, and knew immediately what it meant.

There had been many occasions over the years when Phryne had joined him in the kitchen, drawing out a chair and sitting down to seek his counsel, discuss a pressing issue or advise him of some matter. Sometimes she'd just come in and sit down, make light conversation and then disappear back to her life, adopting her usual mask and vivacity which fooled the rest of the world.

With a few exceptions, of course.

Phryne nodded in understanding to his words, which had, for some reason, taken her longer to process than they normally would. She attributed her present struggle to concentrate to the distractions of her concerns regarding preparing for the baby, her overwhelming feeling of exhaustion, and the enticing smell of the hot banana bread which was cooling sinfully slowly upon the windowsill. She swallowed hard and forced a small smile as she met Mr Butler's gaze.

"Would you care for a drink, Miss Fisher?" Mr Butler asked kindly, as he took another step towards her. "And perhaps something to eat?" he suggested tentatively. Phryne's expression softened almost immediately, and she began to relax slightly.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded warmly, as she drew out her chair and eased herself down, leaning against the wooden back and smoothing down her dress. She was grateful that the chair was not cushioned, otherwise she doubted that she would be conscious by the time Mr Butler handed her her lemon squash.

Phryne tucked herself in and rested her arms upon the table, resting her forearms on the table either side of the plate, as she considered the matter which was weighing so heavily upon her mind; although the nursery was certainly well-equipped, her discussion with Mac during her appointment earlier that morning made her realise that matters could progress more quickly than she had originally anticipated, and whilst she had begun her preparations, there was still much which needed to be done. And in light of Mac's prognosis, it did not seem wise (or even possible) to leave those matters for much longer. Despite how terrifying confronting them would be.

Phryne was drawn from her thoughts by Mr Butler, who laid down a hot mug of lemon squash before her, as well as a plate containing – to her amazement – a generous slice of banana bread. Phryne looked up towards the windowsill and found the steaming loaf untouched, and frowned slightly. But by the time she looked up at Mr Butler, who had laid both a spoon and a dessert spoon beside her for her convenience, realisation dawned upon her. Slowly.

"That was your second loaf" Phryne observed. Mr Butler stood tall beside her and dried his hands using the tea towel on the table.

"My third" Mr Butler corrected. "There is another whole loaf in the pantry" he advised. Phryne smiled in response.

"Wonderful" Phryne breathed, as the delightful scent of the banana bread drifted up towards her, reigniting her hunger. "Though I fear it might not be there for long" she added quietly. Mr Butler smiled gently in understanding.

"That's quite alright, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler responded amiably. "It will be no trouble to make more" he assured her.

Phryne held his gaze and smiled nervously in response. He always assured her that matters were 'no trouble'. In his two and half years in her employ, she was yet to find anything that had come close to troubling Mr Butler, who had borne matters such as being held hostage, the kidnap of Jane and some rather potent fudge. Not to mention her unconventional lifestyle, which he had borne so well, never once criticising or complaining, even when to do so would have been perfectly justified. But now, she found herself introducing something to the house – and therefore, to his life – which would turn everything completely on his head. And the possibility of that change occurring much sooner than expected had meant that this conversation (one of many) which she had put off on several occasions already needed to happen sooner. Now, in fact. Phryne looked up at Mr Butler, who had been standing patiently beside the table, and inhaled sharply. Her anxiety took over completely, and suddenly her hunger was gone.

"Mr Butler, would you sit with me for a moment?" Phryne asked politely, her voice quiet and almost hesitant. "There's something I need to discuss with you" she explained gently.

Mr Butler, imperturbable as ever, nodded immediately in agreement and took up the seat beside her, considering her with that same kindly, attentive personal gaze which she found so comforting. He sat beside her with ease and assurance and Phryne found herself flooded with gratitude for him. Which only exacerbated her anxiety at the prospect of the conversation they were about to have. Mr Butler's calm and patient expression comforted her somewhat, but she still felt rather nervous and ill at ease. She inhaled deeply and gathered her thoughts, before releasing a slow breath and beginning to speak.

"I know that we discussed this very briefly several months ago, but I think it's something that needs to be addressed once more" Phryne began, her words and her expression immediately engaging the attention of Mr Butler, who nodded encouragingly in response. "When you accepted the position here you understood you'd be keeping the house of a single woman" she explained. "But since that time my household has grown to include a teenage girl and a husband, and in a short while there will also be an infant" she continued, her eyes holding the gaze of Mr Butler, who remained unperturbed. He nodded once in understanding once more. "None of which were what you initially agreed to" she added tentatively. Mr Butler, who recalled having a similar conversation several months ago with Miss Fisher, nodded in understanding.

"They were unanticipated developments, certainly, but ones which I embrace gladly" Mr Butler assured her kindly. "Miss Fisher, nothing concerning your household, its inhabitants or any other factor has ever made me reconsider my position here" he reassured her. Phryne relaxed slightly and released a sharp breath. She considered his words for a moment before swallowing hard.

"That's very kind, Mr Butler" Phryne responded gently, offering him a small smile. "But I am concerned that, given the significant changes which will be occurring within the household over the coming months, things will change in ways we didn't quite realise" she explained. Mr Butler appeared perplexed, but continued to listen patiently. "In terms of caring for the baby, I fully intend to remain at home for some time after it's born" she advised. "Jack's mother will be coming down shortly before its arrival, my aunt has kindly offered to assist after the birth, and Dot's made it quite clear that she wants to help too" she explained, watching as Mr Butler's expression softened and he nodded in understanding. "Initially I felt that, on that basis, we'd be able to cope with this newest addition to the household between us" she continued tentatively. "But given the fact that Dot will also be having a child – a child whom I assured her she can care for here as she wishes to continue working – I am concerned that matters will be slightly more… complex than I'd originally anticipated" she explained. Mr Butler considered her carefully for a moment and waited for her to continue. "I had been averse to the prospect of hiring another member of staff – possibly a nurse – to assist, but given recent developments, and the potential imminence of the baby's arrival, I'm wondering whether it's something I ought to reconsider" she said, holding Mr Butler's gaze as she spoke. "I could never convey my gratitude to you, Mr Butler, for everything you have done and continue to do for my family" she stated warmly. "And I want you to be happy here, always. And Dot, of course. I want you both to know that I will support and encourage any suggestions or ideas you may have, certainly in relation to this" she said, nervousness entering her voice as she spoke. "The last thing I would want is for you to be unhappy" she said kindly.

Mr Butler, who had been trying very hard not to interrupt the clearly worried Miss Fisher, spoke as soon as convention and politeness would permit.

"Miss Fisher, I can assure you, I have absolutely no concerns in that or any other regard" Mr Butler responded, his voice clear and kind and confident. Phryne felt relief flood her. "The household will certainly undergo significant changes over the coming months, but they are ones which I would embrace wholeheartedly" he assured her. "I have never once reconsidered my position here" he stated confidently. "Certainly not now" he added, a warm smile playing upon his lips. Phryne let out a small breath and nodded in understanding. "If you feel another member of staff if necessary, and would be of assistance to you, then I would welcome them, as I would anyone else" he assured her. "But I hope you don't feel the need to do so purely for my benefit" he said gently. "Although it is a significant development, Miss Fisher, we have handled all others over these past couple of years" he reminded her, his eyes drifting down towards her belly as he spoke. "We'll manage, Miss" he assured her warmly.

Phryne, who felt overwhelmed with relief, smiled gratefully at Mr Butler and nodded in response. As she considered his words for a moment, she forced her initial feelings of calmness and assurance aside, as the logical part of her mind took over.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne said, her voice filled with emotion and sincerity. "But there will be two babies in this household in the coming months – mine and Dot's" she reminded him. "And whilst my knowledge on infants is admittedly lacking, I am aware of the fact that they will have a significant impact upon the household" she explained. "There will be more noise, more disruptions and considerable more mess, I'd imagine" she advised. "And I can only begin to speculate as to the volume of washing" she said nervously. Mr Butler smiled reassuringly at her.

"We'll manage, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler assured her warmly.

Phryne smiled gratefully in response, emboldened and inspired by his confidence, which was never-ending. She felt quite certain that she could announce plans to adopt a dozen infants and Mr Butler would scarcely turn a hair, simply suggesting which rooms would be most appropriate and which provisions they would require. Her smile softened at the notion, before she forced herself to focus again on the matter at hand.

"So you wouldn't like me to hire another member of staff?" Phryne asked, her eyes holding his as she spoke. "A nurse, perhaps, to provide assistance initially?" she suggested. "I could also hire someone on a part time basis to help with the cleaning and laundry-"

"If you feel it necessary to do so, Miss, I will gladly support the newest member" Mr Butler responded warmly. "But I'm confident that, between us, we will be able to manage" he assured her confidently. Phryne nodded gently in response as she considered his words.

"I want you to know that you can tell me, Mr Butler, if there's anything you're unhappy about, or anything you have reservations about" Phryne said gently. Mr Butler looked up at her with a confident expression.

"I can assure you, Miss Fisher, I have absolutely no complaints or concerns" Mr Butler responded kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in response, as she considered his words carefully.

"What about a washing machine?" Phryne suggested, the idea coming to her suddenly. "The baby's clothes and blankets and such would certainly need to be cleaned more frequently than once a week when we send our own out" she continued. "How would you feel if I invested in a washing machine?" she asked Mr Butler. "Dot has conquered her fears of electricity, so I can't imagine it will prove too daunting for her" she added. Mr Butler smiled gently.

"An excellent idea, Miss" Mr Butler commended. Phryne smiled in response and nodded. It was decided.

"I'll make the arrangements" Phryne assured him. Mr Butler nodded once in response. "Is there anything else I can do?" she asked gently. "Anything else you need, or would like me to look into?" Mr Butler looked up at her with a warm, paternal gaze.

"No, Miss Fisher" he assured her kindly, a gentle smile playing upon her lips. "Everything is going to be fine" he added, his eyes holding hers. Phryne swallowed hard and forced a small smile, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne replied quietly, before releasing a deep breath. "Thank you, Mr B" she added sincerely.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded promptly. Phryne's expression softened.

"We can always revisit the subject in due course, if circumstances require us to" Phryne assured him. Mr Butler nodded in response.

"Of course, Miss" he replied kindly. Phryne exhaled deeply and felt herself flooded with relief once more, feeling considerably reassured by their conversation.

And, having been reassured in this regard, Phryne found her hunger reignited, as the warm banana bread before her lured her in with its delicious smell and perfect appearance. Mr Butler, observing the look in Phryne's eyes, rose from his seat and turned towards the counter, lifting his second loaf and placing it down before her. Phryne watched as Mr Butler cut the loaf into neat (and very generous) slices, before tucking in his chair and turning towards the sink to attend to the washing up.

"Mr Butler" Phryne said gently, prompting him to turn back towards her. "Would you care to join me?" she offered kindly. Mr Butler's warm expression softened and he smiled, before walking back towards the table and drawing out his chair once more.

"I'd be delighted, Miss" he responded sincerely, before taking up his seat beside her, and reaching for the plate.

After spending a short time in the kitchen with Mr Butler, where they discussed matters over the banana bread (with Phryne herself having three slices), Phryne found herself considering Mac's words at her appointment earlier that morning once more. Although she had now dealt with some of the more practical aspects of their lives after the baby was born, there was still much she needed to do and prepare for ahead of the event. And that could not be done in the kitchen over banana bread. She needed some time to herself, to think things through clearly, and consider the best course of action. And Phryne found herself longing to visit the place she found most conducive to thinking.

It was this thought which prompted Phryne to excuse herself from Mr Butler's company shortly after half-past eleven that morning, excusing herself to go for a brief walk before lunch, which Mr Butler assured her would be on the table by the time she returned. Phryne smiled gratefully and thanked him with the utmost sincerity, before walking out of the room and into the hallway. Before heading towards the coat stand she walked into the parlour, where Dot was presently engaged with mending some of her stockings, which had the unfortunate luck of being Ember's latest victims. The cat himself was curled up in the centre of Phryne's favourite armchair watching Dot work, with an expression which Phryne would consider to be gloating in a human. She smiled gently as she stepped into the room, her entrance immediately attracting Dot's attention.

"Just three more pairs to go, Miss" Dot said gently, casting an accusing gaze towards Ember, who didn't even turn a whisker. Phryne suppressed a smirk and nodded in response.

"I'm just going for a brief walk along the foreshore before lunch" Phryne advised her. "I shan't be long" she added, having noticed the look of concern which had appeared suddenly on Dot's face.

"Would you like me to go with you, Miss?" Dot offered kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she shook her head.

"I'll be quite alright" Phryne assured her warmly. "I just need to get some fresh air" she explained. Dot put down the half-mended silk stocking and held her employer's gaze with confidence.

"You need to rest, Miss" Dot said gently. Phryne nodded once in response.

"And I will" Phryne assured her. "After lunch" she added. Dot considered this response for a moment, and seemed about to protest, before changing her mind and simply nodding. "I promise" she added solemnly. Dot nodded again.

"I'll see you soon, Miss Phryne" Dot replied, forcing a small smile and picking up the stocking. Phryne smiled at her with affection, before saying goodbye and walking towards the coat stand. Ignoring her feeling of tiredness, which she did not feel she could accede to at this precise moment in time, Phryne put on her black coat and cloche and walked out of the house, inhaling deeply as she made her way down the pathway and towards the St Kilda foreshore.

As Phryne made her way across the road and onto the beach, the sound of the crashing waves and crying gulls soothed her immeasurably, as the scent of clean, salty air drifted towards her from over the sea.

Her discussion with Mac that morning, and the revelation that the baby could be born earlier than anticipated, had worried her immeasurably. As soon as the possibility was voiced by her friend, Phryne found a plethora of thoughts and concerns and doubts which she had managed to subdue rushed to the forefront of her mind, causing her to feel overwhelmed with fear and uncertainty. As she walked along the beach, feeling her feet sinking into the soft sand as the waves crashed rhythmically, she found herself considering these concerns once more. Her fears about the practicalities relating to her own household had been largely quelled by Dot and Mr Butler, who had assured her of their steadfast support and unwavering loyalty. Though she was still concerned of the significance of the impact that the baby would have upon her household, and was desperately racking her brains to come up with a solution. Her idea of investing in a washing machine was certainly one which she would be following through with, and she hoped it would deal with one important aspect, at least. But as well as the happiness of her staff and the laundry situation, there was still so much to consider.

As Phryne walked along the foreshore, she found that her thinking processes were somewhat hindered by her exhaustion; she had hoped the sea air would revive her somewhat, at least until after lunch, but unfortunately it was not having the restorative effect she had initially hoped for. Phryne quickly assigned this to the fact that she barely slept the night before, and was currently warmed and sated by a generous quality of freshly baked banana bread. In recent months, eating had made her feel rather tired, with the desire to curl up like a cat after indulging overwhelming her almost completely, even now, in fact. But there would be time for that later.

Whilst Phryne was relieved by the sincerity of Dot and Mr Butler's assurances, she was still concerned about the practicalities of the matter at hand; she knew very little about babies, but she did know that the changes to her household would be immense and possibly even unforeseeable. But Dot and Mr Butler would have had infinitely more knowledge on infants than herself, so if they were confident that the household could, as Mr Butler put it, 'manage', then perhaps that would be the case after all? She knew that the baby would need constant care and attention, and would be completely dependent upon her and Jack; she fully intended on remaining at home for as long as was necessary with the baby, so it was not as though she would be expecting Mr Butler and Dot to look after her baby whilst she went investigating and dancing and shopping. But Phryne realised that this was somewhat out of her hands, like the majority of other matters concerning her pregnancy. Because that notion was dependent upon her surviving childbirth, which was something which neither she nor Mac – nor anyone else in the world – would be able to guarantee.

Phryne shelved that subject immediately, knowing that it would only increase her already prevalent anxiety, and distract her from what else needed to be done. Besides, there was nothing she could do about it; all she could do was follow Mac's advice, do as she was bade and, when the time came…

Well. There wasn't much she could do when the time came to protect herself, but in truth, that wasn't her main priority. When the time came for the baby to be born, her focus would be on delivering her child safely, ensuring it was healthy and well and unharmed. Whilst she hoped that she would be too, her priority was not herself.

As Phryne considered the matter further, she found herself remembering Mac's words of caution and advice, and the discussion they had about the possibility of the baby arriving early. Although Mac had assured her that she was not in labour, and was displaying no signs that labour would be imminent, Phryne was still afraid. Labour was, as Mac had explained, unpredictable; as was her attack in the parlour, which could have caused her to go into labour prematurely. And what if she had? What if Jack hadn't arrived on time? Or what if he had, but the trauma and stress of the situation had caused her to go into labour early? Instead of Jack taking her to the chaise lounge and holding her, he could've been forced to deliver his own child on the parlour floor. Neither of them would have been prepared for that, or know what to do, or how to do it. And would their child – their tiny, fourteen inch long, two and a half pound child – have survived the delivery? Would she?

Phryne discarded the thought quickly and inhaled a deep breath of fresh sea air to clear her head. Considering such a possibility was pointless, and would only risk the chances of her becoming upset, which she wished to avoid at all costs, knowing the effect her own distress had on her unborn child.

And so Phryne spent the next thirty minutes walking along the foreshore, forcing herself to focus not on the what ifs and the maybes, and the uncertainties surrounding her pregnancy and the labour which would inevitably occur, but on matters she could control. She thought about the nursery and the items she had already acquired, and made a detailed mental note of the things she still needed to obtain; and things which she already had, but could acquire more of, just in case. Her pregnancy, and the threat of premature labour were both matters which she could not control and could never fully prepare for. But there were some things which she could. And her baby needed her to.

Phryne arrived back at her home shortly after midday, feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. She hung up her coat and cloche mechanically, as she went over the list she had prepared in her head, noting the items she needed to buy. She'd decided on the beach that she would acquire these items over the weekend; indeed, she would've headed back into the city herself that very afternoon had she not felt so utterly exhausted. Phryne sighed in frustration at this limitation as she put down her gloves, turning towards the dining room just as Mr Butler stepped into the hallway. Phryne attempted to conceal her weariness with a disarming smile; Mr Butler, although smiling in response, was not fooled.

"Good afternoon, Miss" Mr Butler greeted warmly. "Lunch is served in the dining room when you are ready" he said gently. Phryne smiled gratefully in response and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied gently. "I'll be with you in just a moment" she assured him. Mr Butler nodded and disappeared back towards the kitchen.

Phryne released a deep breath and attempted to calm herself before entering the dining room. She knew she needed to be calm, to eat and then to rest, but the knowledge of how ill-prepared she was – in terms of both items and knowledge – terrified her. And at this moment, sleep seemed like a waste of time – the latter of which was beginning to run out. Phryne's train of thought was suddenly distracted by her baby who, apparently growing frustrated with the delay in obtaining sustenance, began to move and kick suggestively, in the manner it always did when it was hungry. Phryne smiled fondly at the familiar sensation, as she placed her hand instinctively over the lower-centre of her belly, where the kicks were directed. The baby had very kindly stopped assaulting her bruised side (for the time being, at least) and had redirected its kicks to the lower centre of her belly. Kicks which, Phryne was relieved and somewhat reassured to observe, were strong and assured.

As Phryne felt the baby's kicks beneath her palm, as it rolled and turned inside her belly, she found herself considering how strong the baby was; it had survived multiple attacks during her pregnancy, including a physical blow to her stomach and subsequent bleeding. It had thrived despite her anxiety and doubts, her sickness and inability to eat, her reluctance to rest. This baby was strong, and had overcome many medical and physical complications which could quite easily have caused it to-

It had survived. It was surviving. It was growing, it was healthy and it was safe, and Phryne was determined to ensure that it remained that way. And the baby's strong and persistent kicks were reminding her of how to do that even now. Phryne smiled gently in response and lowered her hand from her belly, before releasing a deep breath and heading into the dining room.

After enjoying a brief lunch with Dot, which consisted of sandwiches, quiche, salad and fresh fruit, Phryne found the tiredness she had been battling to overwhelm her completely. The baby, sated by Phryne's generous lunch, had fallen asleep once more, which caused Phryne to relax. Despite how heavy she was feeling.

Phryne looked up at the clock on the mantel-piece, which advised her that it was quarter-to-one, and her exhaustion became absolute. She turned towards Dot, who was stacking their empty plates neatly, as she rose tiredly to her feet.

"I'm going to go and lie down for a while" Phryne announced, her voice and her expression betraying her exhaustion.

"Of course, Miss Phryne" Dot responded warmly, attempting to conceal the relief from her tone. "Sleep well" she added sincerely. Phryne smiled at her gently and nodded, before turning on the spot and heading into the hallway, stifling a yawn as she reached the bottom step.

Phryne ascended the staircase slowly, finding herself feeling almost dizzy with exhaustion, which seemed to increase with each step she took. Her feet were sore, her back hurt, and it felt as though she hadn't slept in a week. Her thoughts were clouded and unclear, and she was struggling to concentrate as she made her way down the familiar corridor, opened the door, and stepped into the room. It was only when she found herself facing the baby's crib, and not her own bed, that she realised her error.

Phryne blinked herself from her exhaustion and looked around the room, quickly realising that she had entered the nursery instead of her own bedroom. But instead of turning around and heading back out into the corridor, Phryne found herself walking slowly through the room itself, her eyes drifting across the walls and floor and furniture. She took in the artwork, the furniture, the drawers which were filled with clothes and blankets and other supplies, and she found herself feeling moderately reassured. The nursery, whilst requiring some additional items, was coming along quite nicely, and she was determined to ensure that it would be ready by the time the baby arrived. This, at least, was something that she could control.

Phryne ran her fingers across the smooth wood of the baby's crib, as she gazed inside at the empty mattress, which was covered by a white sheet. As Phryne stared down into the crib, her tired eyes drifted slowly towards the ginger cat toy which sat in the far right corner. She smiled gently as her tired mind allowed her to recall the memory of Jack buying it for their baby several months earlier. Phryne found herself reaching for the toy instinctively, feeling the soft fur against her skin, as she clasped it and drew it towards her. She smoothed down its fur, stroked its ears and straightened the bow about its neck, before walking tiredly across the room and towards the chaise lounge opposite the fireplace.

Phryne sighed tiredly as she eased herself onto the lounge, leaning against the arm as she stared down at the toy in her hands, which she continued to stroke. After a few moments her tired eyes increased their protests at her currently conscious state, and Phryne moved along the chaise lounge, placing a cushion in the corner and slowly leaning down onto it. She lay on her uninjured left side, drew her legs close to her body and closed her eyes, with sleep claiming her almost instantly. The ginger cat toy remained in her hand for several moments, until her body relaxed completely with sleep, and it fell from her grasp onto the floor.

Although Phryne had intended to sleep only for a couple of hours or so, her body and her mind had other ideas, and kept her in her slumbering state for longer than she had intended. Phryne was usually a very light sleeper, which was a trait which had continued during her pregnancy. But not today.

Phryne did not wake an hour later when Dot, who had come upstairs to check on Phryne and provide her with a drink for when she woke. However, Dot had been somewhat troubled by the fact she was not in her room, found her in her slumbering state. Although the lady detective's kindly companion was concerned about how comfortable Miss Phryne would be, she looked calm and peaceful and completely at ease, and her rest was deep and absolute. And so, instead of waking Phryne, Dot laid the glass of iced lemonade down upon the table before her, and went back into her bedroom and carried her fur runner into the nursery, wrapping it around her and to ensure she was warm. She then closed the cream curtains in the nursery to enshroud the room in darkness, keeping out the early afternoon sun lest it rouse Phryne prematurely from her slumber. Dot smiled gently at Phryne, relieved that she was finally asleep, before walking quietly out of the room and closing the door gently behind her.

Dot checked on Phryne every hour or so throughout the day, and had just reached the bottom of the staircase at half-past five after doing just that, when the front door opened and Inspector Robinson returned home.

"Good afternoon, Inspector" Dot greeted politely.

"Dorothy" Jack replied gently, as he hung up his coat and hat. "Is Phryne home?" he asked, despite doubting that she would be anywhere else, given how exhausted she had been earlier in the day. Dot's expression softened and she nodded.

"She's asleep, Inspector" Dot advised him. Jack nodded in understanding, and Dot noticed the look of relief upon his face. "In the nursery" she added. Jack blinked.

"She's asleep in the nursery?" Jack asked curiously. Dot nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, Inspector" Dot replied. "She fell asleep at around one o'clock, on the chaise lounge" she explained. "I thought she would've woken by now and headed into her own room, but she hasn't" she added. "And I didn't want to wake her" she advised. "She seemed exhausted when she returned from the city" she explained.

"The city?" Jack asked, seeming confused. Phryne was exhausted, he'd assumed she'd spend the day at home resting.

"Yes" Dot responded slowly, fearing for a moment she had spoken out of turn. "Miss Phryne and I went into the city – only very briefly – shortly after returning home" she said quietly, her eyes holding Jack's. "She wanted some help buying some things for the baby" she explained.

Jack considered Dot's words which, combined with the discussion he and Phryne had with Dr MacMillan earlier that morning, made matters perfectly clear. He knew she'd been worried, and had hoped she'd be able to rest for the day and they could discuss matters that evening. He should've known that the revelation she might go into labour early would prompt her to make further and immediate preparations for their child's arrival, despite her exhaustion and recent attack. He internally chastised himself for his ignorance.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked gently. Dot's expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes, Inspector" Dot assured him. "But she did seem rather… worried" she confessed. Jack held her gaze and nodded in understanding. "She's been asleep all afternoon" she added. "I didn't like the thought of her sleeping on the lounge, but she was so tired I couldn't bring myself to wake her-"

"No, of course" Jack responded gently. "That's perfectly understandable" he added, his voice kind and reassuring, as he considered the best course of action. "I'll go and sit with her for a while" he advised. "If she isn't awake by the time dinner is ready, I'll wake her" he said. Dot, satisfied with this plan, relaxed visibly and nodded.

"Yes, Inspector" Dot agreed. "I'll ask Mr Butler to begin the preparations" she advised.

"Thank you" Jack responded, as Dot disappeared into the dining room and towards the kitchen.

Jack placed his briefcase by the coat stand and adjusted his hold on his two files, before heading upstairs, and walking quietly across the landing and towards the nursery. He opened the door to the now familiar room and stepped inside, noticing immediately the dimness of the room, which owed to the fact that the curtains had been closed, banning the warm early evening sunlight from entering the room and disrupting Phryne's rest. Jack closed the door quietly behind him and walked through the room, his eyes drifting curiously across the furniture and walls, searching for signs of Phryne's recent shopping trip. He noticed nothing which had not been there before, and continued to make his way quietly towards the fireplace. Jack turned on the lamp in the far corner of the room, a beautiful white, gold, brown and bronze design which he suspected was Tiffany. Phryne had moved it from one of the spare bedrooms into this room a few days ago, having advised him that it 'suited the colouring of the room' and 'looked beautiful in the sunlight'. Jack turned towards Phryne at the memory of the conversation, and watched as the light just reached her, casting her body in a warm yellow glow.

Phryne was laying on her left side, leaning back against the chaise lounge and facing the fireplace. Her eyes were firmly closed, her expression one of relaxation and contentment. Her body was shrouded in the warmth of the brown fur runner, which he suspected the caring Miss Collins had wrapped around her after finding her asleep in the nursery. Phryne lay silent and still upon the chaise lounge, the gentle sound of her rhythmic breathing breaking the silence. A few locks of her dark hair drifted across her right cheek, highlighting her pallor and the redness of her lips. Jack smiled gently at her as he walked slowly towards her, sitting down in the armchair beside her and watching her sleep for a few moments. Her expression was devoid of the fear and uncertainty it had borne when they had last spoke, and the panic it had shown during their discussion with Mac. Phryne had been upset and highly agitated, despite her attempts to conceal it, and Jack had feared that she would deny herself the rest that her body so desperately needed. And so, although her current location was not ideal given her condition, he remained beside her for a while, watching over her as she slept, relieved that she had been able to achieve this solace. After a few moments, in which Jack quickly realised how deep Phryne's sleep truly was, he opened the first of the files on his lap and began to read it, the neatly-typed text clear beneath the pale yellow lamp light. He looked up for a moment, casting a curious glance towards the table, where the ginger toy cat he had bought their baby several months ago sat beside an untouched glass of lemon squash. He looked from the toy to Phryne, smiled gently, and returned his attention back towards the paperwork in his lap. For the next hour or so, the only sounds in the nursery were Phryne's gentle, rhythmic breathing, and the occasional sounds of pages being turned.

Shortly before half-past six, Phryne found the hold her exhaustion held over her slowly begin to wane, prompting her to rise from her sleeping state. She opened her eyes tiredly, blinking heavily as she stared towards the fireplace. A fireplace which, she quickly realised, was not the one in her own bedroom. Phryne frowned in confusion in her half-sleeping haze, recognising the feeling of her fur runner, but quickly observing that she was not in her own bedroom. By the time the aching in her back and side confirmed that she was lying on a chaise lounge and not beneath her own silk sheets, the memory of her entering the nursery returned to her, and she remembered where she was. She sighed tiredly and winced as her back ached in protest at her impromptu slumber on the lounge. Phryne was about to attempt to rise when she heard the sound of a page being turned from her right, prompting her to turn towards the armchair in question, her gaze befalling the familiar figure of Jack Robinson.

"Jack" Phryne breathed tiredly, as she blinked herself quickly into full consciousness. Jack lowered the file and sat up straight, meeting Phryne's gaze and smiling gently.

"Good afternoon" Jack said warmly, closing the file and laying it on the table in front of him, before rising to his feet.

Phryne pushed herself into a sitting position, attempting to ignore the aching in her back as she did so. The fur runner clung to her with commendable loyalty as she rose, leaning back against the edge of the chaise lounge and positioning the cushion in her lower back, which provided her with some comfort. As she sat up straight the runner fell slightly from her body, revealing her rounded belly, which the fabric of her dress clung to. Jack's eyes drifted down to her belly and he felt the familiar flood of emotions exhilarate him, as he eased himself beside her. Phryne was leaning against the arm of the lounge, her body resting along its length, with Jack sitting on the edge, against her thigh. Phryne met his gaze with tired eyes and offered him a small smile.

"You're back early" she mumbled tiredly, drawing some hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Jack's expression softened as he watched her. She looked adorable just after waking.

"It's almost six-thirty" Jack informed her gently. Phryne stared at him and her eyes widened. "You've been asleep for quite some time" he advised. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"Apparently so" she responded, sounding more awake than she had done previously. "That certainly explains why I'm so hungry" she added, as the baby began to kick her suggestively once more. Jack nodded gently in response and watched as she rested her right arm protectively across her belly.

"Dinner won't be much longer" he assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding and met his gaze. "How are you feeling?" he asked tentatively Phryne held his gaze with a knowing look and considered her answer.

"Better" she assured him. "Fine" she added. Jack nodded gently in response. He was about to press the matter further when Phryne's curious eyes drifted down towards the files in his lap, and she continued to speak. "What are you working on?" she asked with interest. Jack blinked and followed her line of sight towards the files in question.

"Oh, uh…" Jack began, distracted from his train of thought by this sudden change of subject. "These are the files concerning the raid at the docks tomorrow night" he explained. Phryne looked up at his face once more and nodded.

"The Camorra are importing silencers" Phryne said slowly. "I remember you telling me."

"Mm" Jack confirmed, nodding as he spoke. "I remember you asking to accompany me" he added lightly. Phryne smiled and adopted an innocent expression.

"I'm always willing to assist you, Jack" she assured him, leaning tiredly against the back of the chaise lounge as she spoke. Jack smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's at midnight, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes" Jack confirmed. "Though I'll be leaving at around eight-thirty" he advised. "I'm meeting Tessa first to discuss any new information she may hold about the raid, and then need to brief the men at the station before we head to the docks" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding, as she watched him keenly. He could see the interest and longing in her eyes; he knew she missed this, the thrill and exhilaration of this particular aspect of their work, which she took such great pleasure in. And which, in recent months, she had had to slowly remove herself from. "If you're good, I'll tell you all about when I return" he teased. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"Oh, never mind then" Phryne sighed lightly. "I'll just have to remain ignorant" she added, smiling as she spoke. Jack smirked in response.

"I don't think there's any danger of that" Jack replied confidently.

"No" Phryne agreed, smiling warmly at him. "None at all" she added. Jack smiled gently in response.

"How's your day been?" he asked tentatively. Phryne considered his question for a moment.

"Largely uneventful" Phryne replied slowly. "I went out very briefly" she stated. "But I've spent the majority of the day asleep" she advised. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. It was clear she did not wish to discuss her shopping trip, or the reason behind it which, to Jack, was obvious. And he would not push her. He knew she'd confide in his when she was ready to. But now was not that time. "Can I at least see the file?" Phryne asked keenly, drawing Jack from his thoughts. "I promise not to follow you to the docks" she added solemnly, a cheeky glint present in her eye. Jack was just about to hand over the file when a gentle knock upon the nursery door drew both of their attentions to the other side of the room.

"Yes?" called Phryne, her voice confident and assured, and not betraying any remnants of her exhaustion. The door opened slowly and Mr Butler quietly entered the room.

"Apologies for disturbing you" Mr Butler began gently. "But dinner is served" he advised.

"Wonderful" Phryne responded, her tone sounding almost relieved. "Thank you, Mr Butler. We'll be down directly" she advised him. Mr Butler nodded and disappeared from the room, closing the door behind him. Phryne turned back towards Jack and met his gaze. "After dinner?" she asked, as her glaze drifted down towards the file in his hand. Jack nodded immediately and rose to his feet.

"After dinner" Jack confirmed, before taking a few steps towards Phryne and offering her his hand.

Phryne cast the runner aside and looked up at Jack just as his hand came into his line of sight. She smiled slightly, a warm yet embarrassed expression upon her face, as she reached up towards his hand, clasping it tightly as he helped draw her to her feet. Phryne's back ached in protest, at both her act of rising and five-hour sleep on the chaise lounge, prompting her to wince slightly as she stood before him. She was a little unsteady on her feet, her mind and body still slightly hazy from sleep, prompting Jack to place a supportive hand on her waist. Phryne leaned into his touch instinctively, her ever-growing belly pressing against his abdomen as she did so, prompting Jack's warm expression to soften, as he pulled her closer still. Phryne held his gaze and smiled, finding herself reassured and comforted by his manner and his expression. Suddenly and without forethought, Phryne leaned forward, pressing herself completely against Jack, drawing her arms up his back and holding him. Jack responded quickly, returning the embrace and holding her tight, wrapping his arms protectively around her as he rested his hand on the back of her head.

Jack and Phryne remained silent and still in the nursery for just under a minute, until Phryne, immeasurably comforted but suddenly embarrassed, leaned back slowly and met Jack's gaze with uncertain eyes. Jack stroked some hair from her face and drew his hands down her body, resting them on her waist as he steadied her. Phryne placed her right hand over his arm, stroking it tenderly as she held his gaze. As she stared into Jack's comforting and reassuring gaze, the concerns and questions she had about everything flooded to the forefront of her mind, and her need to confront her fears directly overwhelmed her. But the thoughts and questions caused her to feel panicked and afraid, so she swallowed hard, fought back the emotions which threatened to consume her, and inhaled deeply.

"Dinner" Phryne said quietly, as a reminder to both herself and to him. Jack considered her for a moment before slowly nodding in response, removing his hands from her waist, and leading her out of the nursery.

After enjoy a delicious dinner consisting of gammon, creamed potatoes and an assortment of vegetables, Phryne excused herself from Jack's company to have a 'brief' bath; her back was still protesting strongly about her conduct that afternoon, and her bruised side was still very sore. After a forty-five minute restorative bath in jasmine-scented salts Phryne, who was now dressed in a very comfortable white satin nightdress and white and pink floral robe, joined Jack in the parlour. She found him looking over the files concerning tomorrow's raid at the docks, which had so attracted her attention earlier that evening, and would provide a most welcome distraction from her own worried thoughts.

Phryne and Jack spent the next hour reading the files and discussing the impending raid, with Jack providing Phryne with all the knowledge and intelligence he had acquired concerning the same. He explained how Tessa had overheard a discussion between Cesare Cipriano and two other members of the Camorra concerning the importation of silencers, which he was talking about in a less sotto voce manner than he had intended whilst at the Palace of Eros. Although she had only managed to catch pieces of information, she had advised Jack that the Camorra would send men to the docks tomorrow evening at midnight, when a boat carrying furniture and rugs from Italy would be docked overnight, before leaving the following morning. The ship would contain the silencers, which would be unloaded at midnight, and collected by Cipriano's men. It was the most reliable and significant intelligence they had received in recent months concerning the Camorra, whose plans and intentions were often unforeseeable. Or at least, they had been, Cesare Cirpiano became such a loyal patron of the Palace of Eros.

"He certainly isn't subtle" Phryne agreed. "Which isn't an ideal trait in any gang member – certainly not one of the camriste."

"I agree" Jack returned, taking a sip of his tea as he spoke. "It will certainly prove problematic" he stated.

"Especially if the other members find out" Phryne said quietly, stifling a yawn as she spoke. Jack nodded in agreement. "Do you have any idea why the Camorra require silencers?" Phryne asked. Jack shook his head slowly in response.

"We've received no intelligence concerning why they may require them specifically" Jack admitted. "Though they would certainly be an invaluable asset to any gang's arsenal" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding, before blinking tiredly and stifling another yawn. Jack placed his hand upon her waist, prompting her to lower her hand and look up towards him. "Why don't you go to bed?" he suggested tentatively. Phryne held his gaze.

"Because it's barely nine o'clock" Phryne responded. "And I've only just woken up" she added lightly, before leaning against the back of the chaise lounge, placing her right arm beneath her belly, and meeting Jack's gaze. She sighed lightly. "I'm fine, Jack" she said quietly, her voice gentle and kind. And betraying her exhaustion. Although she was tired, she knew that if she went to bed now, the thoughts and fears she had been attempting to ignore would overwhelm her completely. And she didn't feel ready to talk about them just yet.

"I'll come with you" Jack offered kindly. Phryne held his gaze with gentle eyes.

"You aren't tired" Phryne replied.

"No, but I could do with an early night" Jack temporised. "I have to work a ten-hour shift tomorrow before the raid" he stated, rising to his feet. Phryne sat up straight and looked up at him, watching as he offered her his hand. "Care to join me?" he offered casually, his eyes holding hers.

Phryne opened her mouth to protest, but found herself unable and unwilling to do so. Her back was aching, her side was sore, and she felt even heavier than she had earlier that morning – if such a thing was even possible. And she really was very tired, despite having denied it. She sighed lightly and nodded in defeat. It was true, she was completely and utterly exhausted. And given the fact that she intended to go back into the city first thing tomorrow morning to purchase additional supplies for their baby, she supposed an early night was not an entirely bad idea.

"Very well, Jack" Phryne said gently, before accepting his hand and allowing him to guide her to her feet. Phryne sighed lightly as she stood up, holding onto Jack's hand tightly and standing still for a moment in order to steady herself. Her ever-increasing size had offset her centre of balance completely, and she kept experiencing moments of unsteadiness when she rose to her feet. Jack, who appeared to have noticed, placed a subtle hand upon her waist to steady her. Phryne looked up at him with a tired smile and attempted to conceal her embarrassment, as he guided her out of the parlour and towards the staircase.

Phryne, who had denied being tired and resisted Jack's suggestion that she rested, quickly found (to her frustration) that her body agreed with her husband; because in the time it took Jack to walk into the bathroom, brush his teeth and carry his pyjamas back into their bedroom, she was already fast asleep.

Unlike the night before, Phryne slept soundly and deeply for many hours, the aching in her side, whilst present, not enough to pull her from her exhausted slumbering state. When she woke next she immediately sensed Jack's absence, which made her realise that the hour must be late; the bright sunlight which flooded through the curtains and warmed her skin confirmed this fact. But it was only when she slowly opened her eyes and focused intently on the clock on Jack's bedside that she realised just how late it was.

It was half-past ten.

She had slept for over twelve hours.

Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position with a speed which startled both her mind and body. She regretted it instantly, finding herself overcome by a strong wave of dizziness, prompting her to rest her head in her hand and exhale deeply. After a minute or so she recovered herself completely, before turning back towards the clock on Jack's bedside table, which confirmed the hour once more. Phryne sighed in frustration and attempted to ignore her strong feelings of hunger, as she felt panic rise within her once more. She'd intended to head into the city first thing this morning, and now she wouldn't get there until the afternoon. And there was so much that needed to be done…

As if responding to its mother's ever-increasing worry (or perhaps as a hint as to its hunger), the baby began to stir inside Phryne, issuing a few tired kicks against the centre of her lower abdomen, which drew her promptly from her thoughts. Phryne placed her hand on the base of her rounded belly and felt the kicks grow in confidence and frequency against the centre of her palm, prompting her to smile with affection as she looked down upon herself. After a few moments she had calmed herself somewhat, told herself firmly that she still had plenty of time to head into the city and do what was required. Armed with this newfound assurance, and motivated considerably by the fact that the baby was now directing its kicks firmly against her bladder, Phryne cast her bedsheets aside and walked confidently into the bathroom to begin the necessary preparations for her day.

After attending the bathroom and showering briefly, Phryne pulled on her white and pink floral robe and secured it, before walking back into her bedroom and heading towards her dressing room. By the time she had selected a dark blue cotton day dress with silver beadwork and detailing and all matching accompaniments, Dot knocked politely on the door.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called, as she carried the garments across the room and towards her dressing table, laying them on the window seat as she slowly eased herself into her seat.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot greeted, as she walked into the room with the breakfast tray, which she carefully laid down on Phryne's bedside table. Phryne turned towards her and was about to respond when Dot, apparently affected by the scent of the toast, paled visibly, clamped a hand to her mouth, and ran across the room towards Phryne's ensuite bathroom.

Phryne, who remembered experiencing the same all too well, placed her hands on the arms of her chair and eased herself from her seat, before walking quickly across her bedroom and into the bathroom.

Dot was crouched in front of the toilet retching, and Phryne looked upon her sympathetically, before walking towards the sink and pouring her a glass of cold water. Once Dot's nausea subsided Phryne bent down slightly and offered her the glass.

"Here" Phryne said gently, prompting Dot, who was wiping her mouth with toilet paper, to turn towards her with tear-filled eyes. Her skin was pale, her eyes tired and emotional, and her chest was heaving. Phryne's expression softened and she eased herself onto the floor instinctively beside her friend, despite her body's protests. "Drink this" Phryne encouraged, offering Dot the glass. "Small sips" she instructed. Dot nodded and accepted the glass with shaking hands, drawing it slowly towards her lips and then taking a couple of tentative sips. Phryne and Dot sat together in silence for just over a minute until Dot had recovered enough to speak.

"Thank you, Miss" Dot responded, her voice quiet and slightly husky. "Sorry" she added quickly, clearly embarrassed. Phryne placed a hand gently on her back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Don't be" Phryne said, her voice warm and imbued with kindness. "Are you feeling a little better?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, Miss" Dot responded promptly. Phryne considered her for a moment. She knew that Dot would say she felt better even if she didn't; she herself had offered Jack, Dot and Mr Butler the same assurances and platitudes throughout her own pregnancy. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"Would you like to go home?" Phryne asked kindly.

"Oh, no, Miss" Dot responded promptly, her eyes meeting the lady detective's. "I feel much better now, really" she assured her, before rising quickly to her feet to demonstrate the point. Phryne pushed herself up into a standing position (which took more time and effort than she had anticipated) and stood beside Dot, whose glazed eyes, pallor and unsteady stance betrayed the dizziness she was currently experiencing, probably from having risen to suddenly. Phryne placed her hands on her arms to steady her, before stepping closer to her and meeting her gaze, prompting Dot to stare at her for a moment, before she came fully into focus.

"Come on" Phryne said kindly, placing one arm around Dot and encouraging her to turn towards the door. "Let's get you to bed" she added, leading her friend into her bedroom and towards the door.

"No, Miss, I'm alright, really" Dot protested. "I just need a minute…"

"It wasn't a suggestion, Dot, it was an order" Phryne advised, her voice kind but commanding. Dot recognised her tone and knew she would not be argued with, so allowed herself to be guided down the corridor and towards her own bedroom. In all honesty, she was feeling rather light-headed, and the notion of lying down appealed to her rather strongly.

"Just for a minute, then" Dot conceded, as Phryne opened the door to Dot's former bedroom (which had not been changed since her wedding to Hugh), and led her inside.

"For as long as you need" Phryne countered, her voice kind and soothing but notably firm.

Phryne guided Dot towards her bed and encouraged her to lie down, which she did, turning instinctively towards the windows. Phryne opened one of the windows a few inches to allow fresh air to enter the room, which she hoped would restore her companion somewhat.

"Now, I want you to stay in bed until you are feeling better" Phryne declared. "If you'd like to rest or go home, please feel free to do so" she added kindly.

"I'll be alright in a minute, Miss" Dot assured her tiredly, as she let out a deep breath. Phryne looked at her with sympathy and understanding.

"I'll have Mr Butler bring you some cold water and sweet tea" Phryne advised, as she leaned down towards her companion. "Try and get some sleep" she encouraged, before stroking her arm tenderly and turning on the spot, as Dot's protests died upon her lips.

After venturing downstairs and advising Mr Butler that Dot was feeling rather delicate, and requesting that he take her some cold water, sweet tea and a plate of ginger biscuits ("but most definitely _not_ toast"), Phryne headed back towards her bedroom, where she continued her own preparations for the day. She took her medicine, ate a small quantity of breakfast, applied her make-up and quickly dressed.

Phryne left her bedroom at quarter past eleven, dressed in her loose-fitting dark blue day dress, with her black coat and shoes and dark blue cloche. She adjusted her hold on her black leather handbag as she walked down the corridor towards Dot's room, knocking tentatively before quietly opening the door. Phryne was relieved to find that Dot was looking considerably better; some colour had been restored to her cheeks and her eyes were less glazed. She attributed this largely to the sweet tea which Dot was drinking, as she sat up against her pillows.

"How are you feeling?" Phryne asked gently, as she stepped into the room and walked towards her friend.

"Much better, thank you" Dot responded promptly, as she lowered the cup towards her lap, clasping it tightly with both hands. Neither of which were shaking. Phryne was about to speak again when Dot cast a glance down her body and then met her gaze once more. "Are you going somewhere, Miss?" she asked, confusion present in her tone. Phryne blinked, and found herself puzzled by the question.

"Just into the city" she responded dismissively. "I shan't be long" she assured her. Dot laid the cup down upon the bedside table and looked up at Phryne.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Dot asked kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she shook her head.

"No" Phryne replied softly. "I'd like you to remain in bed and rest" she stated, her voice gentle and kind. Dot flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm fine, Miss Phryne" Dot responded gently. "Really, I-"

"Then you can be fine in bed" Phryne responded warmly. "Or downstairs in the parlour, or in the garden, or wherever else you'd like to be" she encouraged. "I shan't drag you around the city again, certainly if you aren't feeling very well" she added sympathetically. "I myself ignored my body's need to rest early on in my pregnancy" she confided. "Don't make the same mistakes that I did" she added. Dot swallowed hard and did not respond.

"Can you at least have Cec or Bert accompany you?" Dot ventured.

"On a shopping trip in the city?" Phryne said gently. "It'd bore them to tears, Dot. I couldn't inflict it on either of them" she said lightly, offering her companion a gentle smile. "It's going to be fine, Dot. I promise. I won't be long" she assured her. "And I'll try and avoid stumbling upon a murder at all costs" she added lightly. Dot smiled a little and nodded.

"Yes, Miss" Dot agreed. Phryne's expression softened and she took her companion's hand in her own.

"Please try and rest" Phryne encouraged. "I'll be back in the early afternoon" she assured her. Dot nodded in understanding.

"Alright, Miss" Dot replied, tiredness present in her voice, which was still slightly weak. Phryne squeezed her hand gently before saying goodbye, turning on the spot, and walking out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Phryne arrived in the city at quarter to twelve, parking her magnificent car in a little street just out of the way from main traffic. During the fifteen minute drive into the city Phryne, who was now bereft of the distractions of hasty morning preparations and companions with morning sickness, found the thoughts and concerns from the day before returning to the forefront of her mind. She had battled with them for the entire journey, and had only managed to calm herself by going over the mental list of items which she needed to (and would) acquire that day. There was so much to do with her pregnancy and this baby which was completely and utterly out of her control – but preparing the nursery and ensuring that her child would have everything it needed after its arrival was something she could do. It was this thought that soothed Phryne as she walked down the streets and towards the main shops, navigating her way carefully through the crowds of people and into the heart of Melbourne.

The sky was clear, the winter afternoon warm, and the scents of freshly baked produce, cigarette smoke and fuel hung heavily in the air. Phryne's senses, which had always been acute, had become even more sensitive during her pregnancy. She could smell the bakery on the other side of the street, the cheap brand of cigarettes the laughing man outside the public house was smoking, and the smoked meat in the sandwiches a man in overalls was eating whilst nodding absently in agreement with the man accompanying him down the street. Phryne found her mind and senses flooded with the sounds, smells and sights of the city, which always gave her a rush of adrenaline and excitement, like a child entering a sweetshop after finding a ten-shilling note. Which reminded her, she needed some more lemon drops…

Phryne spent the next two hours in the city, embarking on a shopping trip to acquire items for her baby. She visited antique stores, departments stores, independent clothing establishments and pharmacies, and obtained the majority of items she required – included some which she had not originally planned to purchase.

During her trip Phryne bought several sets of sheets and bedding for her baby's layette, as well as half a dozen hand-knitted cardigans, a dozen pairs of white cotton socks, five bonnets, four rompers, eight cotton baby gowns, two dozen nappy pins, two bottles of scented talc and a supply of cotton wool. She acquired the clothing from department stores and independent clothes shops within the city; the garments were all wrapped in tissue paper and arranged neatly in boxes, which she carried as she continued her task. Phryne spent some time visiting antiques stores, in which she acquired a beautiful dark wicker bassinet with white and cream ribbons interwoven in the design. The bassinet came with a stand, and attracted Phryne's attention the moment she saw it. Although there was a crib in the nursery and a cradle which was to be placed in her bedroom, the bassinet could be kept downstairs in the parlour, and also utilised if she and the baby needed to travel by car. It was a purchase she had not intended to make, but one which she was incredibly happy with. She paid for the bassinet and gave the proprietor her card, and made the necessary arrangements for it to be delivered to her home that very afternoon.

Shortly after acquiring the bassinet, Phryne ventured into another antiques store, which contained a small room filled with artwork, rugs and decadent mirrors. Phryne scanned the artwork adorning the walls and then made her way to a small section of framed prints, which were stacked against each other in the corner of the room. She drew each frame back and considered the images, which were conventional and commonplace, mostly copies of old masters and renaissance paintings. It was only when she reached the penultimate image that she found the print she knew would complete the nursery.

Within a golden frame was a print of Hughes' _Midsummer Eve,_ a painting she had always fund enchanting. The greens and browns of the trees in the background were completely contrasted by the golden dress and warm glow of the red-headed woman, leaning forward slightly and gathering up her skirt, as she looked down upon the fairy-like beings on the ground before her, who held up lights as they surrounded her in a protective circle. Phryne had always found the image to be beautiful and deeply moving, and one of the most profound works of Hughes himself. The image was stunning, and instantly evoked images of Shakespeare, reminding Phryne of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , and the fairy queen Titania. It had been her initial thought when she'd viewed the original painting all those years ago in England, and was an image that remained with her. The colours and theme perfectly suited the nursery she and Jack had created; and she felt quite confident that he would understand and appreciate the Shakespearean-esque nature of the image. Phryne stood up victoriously and smiled at the image, which she attempted to disengage from the others.

"Please" came a voice from close behind her, prompting her to turn around and find herself facing a good-looking young man with tanned skin and dark hair, whose overalls and woodwork tools revealed him to be a restorer. "Allow me" he said politely. Phryne stepped aside and smiled gratefully, thanking the man as he extracted the framed print with ease. "Is there anything else you need, Miss – Missus" the young man asked, hastily correcting his form of address upon noticing her condition, which was not discernible when viewing Phryne from behind. The lady detective nodded gently and gestured towards a rolled-up afghan rug against the far wall, which was a stunning piece in warm tones of brown, gold and cream.

"I'd like to purchase that rug, too, if I may" Phryne responded gently. "And I believe that will be everything" she added, as much for her own benefit as for his; the shopping trip, although broken up with a break she had taken (reluctantly) in a café, had been utterly exhausting. The young man gave her a tight smile and guided her towards the counter.

Having paid for her latest (and final – for today, at least) purchases, the proprietor (who turned out to be the father of the kindly young restorer, who was charming and funny and a little hard of hearing, arranged for the young man (Reginald) and his brother (Hector) to assist Phryne by carrying the items to her car. Although Phryne had assured them it wasn't necessary and she was happy to pay for them to be delivered if it was more convenient, the elderly man and Reginald assured her it was no trouble at all.

"And I'd like to help you with your boxes" Reginald said gently, gesturing to the four white boxes bound with ribbon which Phryne was carrying.

"Thank you, but they really aren't heavy" Phryne responded, even as the young man was easing them from her grasp.

"Then they won't be a problem for me to carry" Reginald responded with ease.

Phryne, although not averse to chivalry and politeness, found the assumptions concerning her ability to lift even the most weightless of objects due to her condition rather trying. But the young man's kindly eyes and gentle manner soothed her instantly, and such thoughts were immediately forgotten. Indeed, he and his brother proved to be quite as delightful as their father, regaling her as they walked back to her car by describing a time when two entitled university students made the grave error of breaking into their antique store to steal some jewellery for their sweethearts as a dare. The brothers, it seemed, boxed in their spare time, and proved to be more than a match for the rude young men, whose ability to quote Voltaire and read ancient greek proved no match for the brothers' right hooks. Phryne was laughing and smiling and so engaged with the story that she forgot about her tiredness and her anxiety. That is, until the men had loaded the items securely in the back seat of the Hispano, reluctantly accepted her generous tips and departed. It was then, as Phryne looked over the items in the back of her car, that she felt the relief she had initially felt at sourcing them dissipate slowly and turn into fear. She had acquired almost everything she needed for the baby, including many items she hadn't really needed or intended to buy (the majority of the clothes, which she would have to put somewhere…). But now that had been dealt with, and there was nothing else to buy for the nursery, she could (and would have to) focus on other things. Namely, the other fears and concerns and doubts she had concerning her pregnancy, the impending arrival of the baby and her ability to care for and protect it. Phryne found her happy, care-free mood destroyed in a matter of moments, and she exhaled a deep, restorative breath before easing herself into the driver's seat and driving back towards her home in St Kilda.

Phryne arrived home shortly before half-past two, feeling rather dazed and utterly exhausted. She parked the car directly outside her house and opened the car door, stepping onto the pavement just as the sound of approaching footsteps announced the arrival of Mr Butler, who had been sweeping the doorstep when she arrived.

"Good afternoon, Miss" Mr Butler greeted warmly, his eyes drifting curiously to the afghan rug, large painting wrapped in brown paper and tied with string, and the white boxes secured with ribbons. He gave Phryne a knowing look and she gave him as disarming a smile as she could muster. "A productive afternoon, I see."

"Somewhat" Phryne agreed quietly, offering him a gentle smile. "I picked up a few more things…" she began, before trailing off nervously, uncertain of how to continue. She was feeling rather tired and hungry, and her nerves were more than a little frayed. Mr Butler, who observed both her mood and her pallor, walked slowly towards her.

"There's some fresh tea and banana bread in the kitchen, Miss" Mr Butler said gently. "Why don't you have some with Dorothy whilst I bring these items inside?" he suggested. Phryne was about to protest and politely decline when Mr Butler continued to speak. "Are they all to be taken to the nursery, Miss?"

"Yes please" Phryne responded quietly, knowing that to argue would be futile. "I can take the boxes-"

"It's quite alright, Miss" Mr Butler assured her warmly, as she looked up and met his gaze. All further words of protest died on her lips, and she simply smiled at him, thanked him quietly, and disappeared up the pathway and towards the house.

After enjoying some hot, sweet tea and banana bread with Dot (who was looking considerably better), Phryne ventured upstairs, feeling much restored herself. As Phryne walked down the corridor towards the nursery, making a mental list of what she needed to do and how she might need to rearrange some of the drawers, she found herself welcoming the distraction of her intentions for the afternoon; it would, at least, distract her from other maters which she would soon have to give her attention to.

And as Phryne opened the door and walked into the nursery, she found herself feeling comforted by the sight before her, which prompted her gratitude for Mr Butler – who truly was an incredibly perceptive and astute individual – to increase tenfold.

Mr Butler, having unwrapped the print and hung it in the empty space on the far right wall above the two chests of drawers (exactly where she had intended it would go), had placed the white boxes on top of the said articles of furniture, before moving aside the chaise lounge, table and armchairs and laying down the afghan rug in front of the fire. As Phryne walked into the room, Mr Butler got to his knees and smoothed down the rug – which, like the painting, suited the room perfectly – before rising to his feet and meeting his gaze.

"I'll have the room restored at once, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler assured her promptly. Phryne smiled gratefully.

"Take your time, Mr Butler" Phryne said warmly. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Mr Butler smiled gently in response and nodded, before quickly returning the furniture to its original position, on and around the rug, which truly was a masterpiece; coloured in shades of light brown, cream and gold. It complemented Klimt's _Tree of Life_ which hung above the crib perfectly, as well as the print by Hughes. And like the artwork, it perfectly suited the dark brown, white and cream features of the room. Phryne felt excitement flood her: the nursery was almost complete.

"There" Mr Butler announced, straightening the last armchair and stepping back to examine the layout. "Yes" he said, with a satisfied nod, before walking towards Phryne.

"Thank you" Phryne repeated, before meeting his gaze with a nervous gaze. "I have another article of furniture arriving at some point this afternoon" she explained. Mr Butler nodded easily in response. "It's a bassinet. It should be here before four" she advised.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded with ease. "When it arrives, I'll bring it up directly" he assured her. Phryne nodded gently. "Would you like me to ask Dorothy to assist you with the boxes?" he asked. Phryne shook her head.

"No thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied gently. "She mentioned having some mending to do in the garden. I think the fresh air would be good for her" she advised. Mr Butler nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss?" he asked politely.

"No" Phryne replied amiably. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Mr Butler nodded gently in response, reminded her to let him know if she did require anything, and then disappeared quietly from the nursery, closing the door behind him and leaving her completely alone.

As soon as Mr Butler left the room and Phryne was alone with her thoughts, she found the nervousness and anxiety she had managed to suppress return to her quickly. The baby began to move lazily inside her, as though to remind her that it was quite comfortable where it was, and had no intention of vacating her uterus early, thank-you-very-much. Phryne smiled nervously at the notion, placing her hand gently on her belly and feeling the gentle movements against her palm as she processed her thoughts. After a few moments Phryne inhaled deeply, before releasing a slow breath and reluctantly removing her hand from her belly. She then turned her attentions to the four large white parcels bound with pink and cream ribbons, which she slowly began to untie.

After unwrapping each box and emptying the contents onto the top of the chests of drawers, Phryne stacked and ordered the items accordingly, putting them in their designated places. Although the nappy pins, cotton wool and talc were easily put away, the other items proved more problematic; the drawers were almost completely full, and Phryne found herself becoming uncharacteristically panicked and frustrated by her inability to tidy her latest purchases away. After a rather fraught fifteen minutes, Phryne began a process of emptying each of the eight large drawers of the two chests of drawers, laying out each item, refolding them, and putting them back, hoping to utilise the space better. Although initially frustrating, Phryne found herself being able to fit more items more comfortably in each drawer, which she organised to her own personal specifications. And so, after an hour of folding and reordering (after which time she had reorganised three of the eight drawers, much to her satisfaction), she found the task to be much less difficult than it had been originally; in fact, she was finding (much to her surprise) that the act of opening each garment of clothing, folding it and organising it to be quite soothing. She found herself folding easily, stacking the items neatly and placing them back in the drawer, experiencing a comforting feeling of satisfaction with each garment.

On a few occasions she found herself becoming distracting by the garments, staring at them due to their size, their design, or the knowledge that the tiny baby kicking inside her would one day be big enough to wear them; the clothes were tiny already, and her baby smaller still. As she looked at a cream knitted cardigan with pearl buttons which she had bought only that day, she found herself feeling suddenly panicked. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, forcing aside the feeling and folding the garment quickly, before placing it back in the drawer to join the others. She then closed the door firmly shut and opened the fourth drawer of the first chest of drawers.

Phryne had emptied the entire contents of the final drawer of the first set of drawers on top of article of furniture itself, when Mr Butler knocked politely on the door.

"Come in" called Phryne distractedly, as she sorted through the two stacks of baby gowns and rompers.

The door was opened slowly by Dorothy, who stepped aside to enable Mr Butler to enter first. Phryne turned towards the door and watched as Mr Butler came in carrying the bassinet, with Dot holding the stand. She slowly lowered the white embroidered baby gown she was holding and turned to face them both directly.

"Where would you like this to go, Miss?" Mr Butler asked gently. Phryne stared at the bassinet in his arms as she considered the question, and attempted to ignore the nervous feeling which she was currently experiencing.

"Would you mind putting it beside the crib, please? To the left, I mean" Phryne asked quietly. Mr Butler nodded immediately.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded, as he and Dot carried the bassinet and stand respectively, and set up Miss Fisher's latest acquisition as requested. Phryne felt something ache inside her at the sight of the bassinet, and she inhaled sharply to quell the sudden emotions she was experiencing, before quickly returning her attentions to the clothes before her in an attempt to distract herself. She was folding the second baby gown when Dot approached her from behind.

"Do you need some help, Miss?" Dot asked, confusion present in her tone. Mr Butler had told her that Miss Phryne was putting away some baby clothes she had bought – but she'd been up there for quite some time now, and Dot recognised the garments before her, having folded many of them herself.

"No thank you, Dot" Phryne responded amiably, offering her companion a disarming smile which was almost believable. To someone who hadn't known Phryne so well and for so long.

Dot considered Phryne for a moment, watching as she stared intently at the clothes before her, which she began to fold in a neat and methodical manner. Until her pregnancy, Dot had never seen Miss Phryne fold so much as a scarf, yet she was doing remarkably well with the baby items. She was about to say so, when she caught a sight of the worry in the lady detective's eyes, and the tightness of her expression. She shared a knowing look with Mr Butler, who quietly excused herself from the room, before placing her hand gently on Phryne's back.

"Miss" she said gently, in a tone which prompted Phryne to put down the item she was holding (a charming cream baby gown with lace detailing) and turn to face her directly. "Is everything alright?" she asked directly. She watched the tension in Phryne's body as she considered the question.

"Of course" Phryne responded, feigning surprise at the question as she offered her companion her second disarming smile in as many minutes. "I couldn't fit everything in the drawers so I've decided to reorganise them, that's all" she explained dismissively. Dot watched Phryne for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to help you, Miss?" Dot asked gently. Phryne shook her head slowly and offered her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Dot, but I'm quite alright" Phryne assured her. "I just want to make sure everything's in order, that's all" she explained. Dot nodded in understanding.

"It is, Miss" Dot replied tentatively. "You've got everything you need for the baby, look" she encouraged, gesturing to the clothes, and then glancing towards the crib. Phryne forced a polite nod.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly. "I won't be much longer" she added.

Dot, sensing that Miss Phryne wanted to be alone and not wishing to upset her, smiled gently and nodded.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, Miss" she said kindly, before turning on the spot and disappearing quietly from the room.

Phryne watched as the door closed behind her, before turning her attentions back towards the sea of clothes before her, and continuing to fold.

When Jack arrived home an hour earlier Dot, who had been wrestling with her conscience, walked quickly out of the parlour and directly towards him, wearing a look which was often reserved for her priest during confession. Jack hung up his coat and removed his hat, before turning towards her. The words of greeting died upon his lips as he caught sight of her worried expression. He immediately felt his stomach drop and stepped towards her.

"Dorothy" Jack said quietly, holding her gaze and waiting for an explanation. "What is it?" he asked gently.

Dot hesitated for a moment, her mouth opening slightly, as she stared up at Jack. He was kind, a very decent and honourable man, but she couldn't help but find him just a little bit scary.

"I'm worried about Miss Phryne" Dot said, her voice quiet and her words hastily spoken. Jack bestowed his undivided attention upon his wife's companion, and nodded encouragingly.

"What's happened?" he asked gently.

As Jack listened to Dot's concerns about Phryne's anxiety and her behaviour that afternoon, and the somewhat extravagant shopping trips she had been on over the past couple of days, he found himself understanding the reasons behind them almost immediately. Although Phryne had tried to hide it, she had been deeply affected and unsettled by their recent appointment with Dr MacMillan, when the good doctor revealed the possibility of the baby arriving earlier than anticipated. Although he had done his best to reassure Phryne, she was clearly still worried – more worried, perhaps, than he had realised. The discussion Dot described as having with her concerning arrangements after the baby was born, the shopping trips in which she bought a considerable amount of supplies, and her reluctance to permit anyone else to assist her in the nursery all spoke of her concern and anxiety. Not only did she not want to feel out of control and vulnerable, she didn't want other people to witness it. She wanted to assure herself of her abilities and her independence, and had thrown her energy into preparing the nursery – something which, unlike the prospect of going into premature labour, she _could_ control.

And so, a few minutes after arriving home, Jack warmly assured Dot that Phryne was quite alright, but had been a little unsettled by their recent appointment with Mac, as the subject of childbirth was discussed for the first time. Dot seemed to understand immediately, and nodded in realisation and relief as Jack assured her Phryne would be perfectly alright, and that he was going to talk to her now. Dot smiled gratefully and thanked him, encouraging him to let her know if he or Miss Phryne required anything, before disappearing into the kitchen to help Mr Butler with dinner, and taking her guilt with her.

Jack waited until Dot was in the kitchen before walking across the hallway and towards the staircase, quickly ascending and heading down the corridor towards the nursery.

Jack walked confidently towards the familiar room, pausing as he reached the door, his fingers lingering upon the handle. For a moment he considered knocking, but quickly decided against it; instead he opened the door very slowly, and cautiously stepped inside. His attentions were drawn immediately to the wall on the far right, which was now adored with a rather charming print of a painting (Hughes, was it?), which he believed was entitled _Midsummer Eve_. The colours of the painting and style of the piece suited the nursery beautifully, and he was impressed by the notably Shakespearean element of the design. As Jack stepped into the room, his gaze drifted across the room, quickly making note of the new additions, which included a wicker moses basket with ribbon inlaid in the design, and a stunning (and undoubtedly expensive) rug (Persian? Afghan?). But it was not the new additions which piqued his curiosity, but a sight he encountered which both surprised and concerned him.

Miss Fisher, sitting on the floor in front of the wardrobe, surrounded by blankets and clothing, which she was currently in the process of folding.

Phryne was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by a semi-circle of folded or partially folded blankets and material and garments, which currently held her undivided attention; indeed, she didn't even seem to have registered his presence yet, which was highly unusual. Instead, she was staring at the blanket she was folding to perfection with a look of concentration and determination, and was clearly deep in thought.

Jack, who was concerned by both her expression and the fact that she was sitting upon the floor, began to walk slowly towards her.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, not wishing to startle her. Phryne blinked and looked up from the blanket she was half-way through folding, turning to face him just as he reached her.

"Jack" she said quietly, her voice low and tired, and somewhat distracted, as though she hadn't spoken in quite a while. "You're back early."

"It's half-past five" Jack advised her. Phryne lowered the blanket into her lap.

"Oh" she said simply, as she held onto each corner tightly. She hadn't realised it was _that_ late. Jack considered Phryne for a few moments, noting the tiredness and embarrassment present in her expression, as he crouched down on the floor beside her.

"Darling, why are you on the floor?" he asked gently. Phryne blinked and met his gaze.

"I was just… rearranging these drawers, that's all" Phryne said simply, resting her arms against her rounded belly. "There wasn't enough room so I've been reorganising them" she explained. Jack held her gaze and nodded slowly in response.

"So I see" Jack replied, his voice warm and gentle. "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be sitting on the floor" he said tentatively. Phryne held his gaze.

"Why?" Phryne asked, sounding genuinely perplexed. "Are you worried I won't be able to get up?"

"No" Jack responded immediately, his voice kind and patient. "I'm concerned that you'll be uncomfortable" he explained. Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded.

"I'm fine" Phryne replied softly. Jack held her gaze.

"Are you?" Jack asked gently, prompting Phryne to swallow hard and lower her gaze from his. "What's wrong, darling?" he asked gently.

Phryne found Jack's voice, his tone – his very presence – to break through her resolve completely. A brief silence fell between them as she considered her answer, with Jack waiting patiently beside her.

"I just wanted to make sure the nursery was ready" Phryne explained simply, her voice low and quiet. "At least, as ready as it can be" she added, as she toyed nervously with the blanket in her lap. "Just in case" she said quietly. Jack nodded in understanding, as Phryne confirmed his suspicions.

"That's understandable" Jack replied gently, his tone one of kindness and understanding. "Do you feel that the nursery is ready?" he asked quietly. Phryne swallowed hard and shrugged almost imperceptibly.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted, feeling the soft knitted fabric of the blanket between her fingers. "In all honesty, I'm not sure it'll ever be ready" she added quietly. Jack edged closer to her and put his arm around her, feeling her relax slightly against him.

"It will be" Jack responded confidently. "And thanks to your trips into the city, I believe it is" he said gently. Phryne smiled slightly in response. "I like the print above the chests of drawers" he commended. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze.

"I thought you would" Phryne said gently, her voice quieter than usual, but her tone much more her own.

"It reminds me of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ " he added, watching as Phryne smiled in response.

"Me too" Phryne returned quietly. Jack's expression softened and he smiled at her, running his hand up and down her back in soothing motions. Phryne released a deep breath and leaned against him, as a brief but comfortable silence fell between them once more.

"When Mac told me that the baby might arrive early, I realised just how unprepared I am – we are" Phryne began, the words escaping her lips without her truly meaning for them to. "There's so much we need to do and plan and discuss, and I couldn't just do nothing" she explained. "I had to do something" she continued. "I needed to" she added for clarification, as she looked up at Jack, who was watching her with patience and understanding. "I'm not ready, Jack" she said suddenly, her voice quiet and tinged with emotion. "It can't… happen…"

"It's alright" Jack soothed, rubbing her back and trying to placate her before she became upset. "It's not going to happen now, it's alright" she assured her. "We have time" she stated confidently. Phryne pursed her lips and swallowed hard, before nodding in agreement. "Mac examined you yesterday and told you herself that you are not displaying any signs of being in labour" he reminded her gently. Phryne felt a sudden wave of panic as she remembered their discussion.

"It can't be born now, Jack" Phryne said quickly. "It's too small, it wouldn't-"

"It's not going to be born now" Jack assured her, placing his hand gently upon her thigh as he spoke. "Mac examined you are confirmed that you are displaying no signs of being in labour, and there is nothing to suggest that the baby will be arriving imminently" he reminded her, his voice calm and patient and incredibly assured. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded automatically in response. But she wasn't quite able to meet his gaze. "The baby isn't going to be born now" Jack repeated, as he moved his hand from her thigh to her belly. The contact prompted the baby, who had been kicking hungrily over the past ten minutes or so and had become more excitable since Jack had started to speak, to issue a series of strong kicks directly at the centre of its father's palm. Phryne's breath hitched. "It's perfectly content where it is" he assured her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded, before inhaling deeply and releasing a slow breath to calm herself, as the baby continued to kick confidently inside her. "Whilst it's possible the baby may arrive early, it's not definite" he assured her, as she looked up at him once more and met his gaze. "Whenever the baby arrives, we will be ready" he assured her, with his characteristic and contagious confidence, which made her relax almost completely. For a moment, at least. "I know it's frightening" he explained. "Not knowing when it will happen, or how soon" he continued. "But when it does happen Dr MacMillan will be with you, at the hospital, and so will I" he explained. "And neither of us are going to let anything happen to either one of you" he assured her. Phryne stared at Jack for a moment, before nodding almost imperceptibly, as her mind focused on a specific part of his statement.

"You'll be there too?" Phryne asked, hoping that she didn't sound as weak as she felt she did. "With me, I mean?" she added for clarification. They had not discussed those particular details, as Phryne had rather expertly managed to avoid the subject almost completely for the past seven months. But now he had said it, she found herself most unwilling to abandon the subject. Not yet. Jack held her gaze and, despite his embarrassment at his arguably presumptive declaration (would she want him to be there?), nodded confidently in response.

"If you want me to be there with you, I will be" Jack assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded immediately in response.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked tentatively.

"Mind?" Jack asked, surprise present in his tone. Her expression and her words made it clear that she wanted him to be there; did she really believe he wouldn't want to be with her? "Phryne, of course I- no" he assured her confidently, taking her hand in his own and holding her eyes with a confident look. "I want to be there with you" he stated with conviction, to ensure that there was no doubt. Phryne's expression relaxed almost completely.

"I want you to be there too" she responded, somewhat nervously, as she squeezed his hand in response. "Though I'd imagine some of the hospital staff might take issue with it" she added quietly.

"That won't stop me from being there with you" Jack responded confidently, holding her gaze as he spoke. "Nothing will" he assured her, squeezing her hand. "I promise" he declared. Phryne smiled nervously in response and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne returned, her voice heavy with emotion and sincerity. Jack nodded.

"Everything's going to be alright" he assured her. Phryne, despite her reservations on that particular front, nodded in response. "Now, why don't I help you to put this away, then we can go into the parlour for a drink before dinner?" he suggested. Phryne looked up at him with a familiarly teasing expression in her eyes.

"How are your folding skills, Inspector?" Phryne asked lightly, as she folded the blanket which was in her lap. Jack smirked in response and picked up a nearby blanket.

"I'm sure they can't be any worse than yours" he joked. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence and swat him playfully with the blanket, earning a small laugh which caused her to relax almost completely, as they quickly set to work on the remaining garments.

Ten minutes (and three blanket fights later), Jack led Phryne into the parlour, sitting her in her favourite seat before turning on the spot to get her a drink. Mr Butler, in another display of his infinite wisdom and knowledge which bordered on clairvoyance, entered the parlour with a silver salver just as Jack was about to step into the hallway.

Phryne and Jack were presented with their drinks, which consisted of a tall glass of iced lemon squash for Phryne, and a cup of strong coffee for Jack who, Mr Butler knew, had a long night ahead of him. Phryne sat on the edge of the armchair and sipped her drink tentatively, the ice-cold liquid eliciting a further series of kicks from her already very active baby. She placed her left hand instinctively over the location of the most recent kicks as she continued to sip.

Jack sat down in the armchair opposite Phryne, not wishing to crowd her, and began to drink his own coffee.

After saying goodbye to Dot a few minutes later, Phryne and Jack were conducted into the dining room, where the enjoyed a delicious dinner prepared by the indomitable Mr Butler. Phryne, although distracted and more than a little preoccupied, found that her hunger almost rivalled her tiredness, and therefore was able to eat the majority of her dinner. Jack kept the conversation subjects light and engaging as they ate, not wishing to mention anything which could unsettle Phryne and risk putting her off eating. They discussed Jack's day at City South, with Jack entertaining her by detailing the reports the new cadets had written following their first raid at a house off ill repute in Little Lonsdale Street the night before, and the curious questions they had asked and remarks they had made. Phryne had relaxed enough during their conversation to laugh openly at the remarks, which they discussed, before she managed to entice him to (finally!) tell her the full story of his own particular experience during the raid at _the_ house of ill-repute which had such a "lasting impression" upon him. As Phryne had long suspected, it had been worth the wait.

At half-past six, Phryne and Jack retired to the parlour with their drinks, with the intention of spending the next hour and a half together until Jack needed to leave to visit Tessa ahead of the midnight raid at the docks. As she and Jack entered the parlour together, Phryne found herself in a considerably less anxious state than she had been since their most recent appointment with Mac. It was possibly her newly-relaxed state which prompted her to introduce a subject relating to the baby to their conversation once more.

"What are your thoughts on washing machines?" Phryne asked suddenly, as she sat down on the chaise lounge. Jack looked at her with a curious expression as he took up his seat beside her.

"In what respect?" Jack asked cautiously. Phryne cradled her drink in her hands and leaned against the back of the lounge, meeting his gaze as she considered her response.

"I was thinking of buying one" Phryne explained. "I understand infants generate a lot of washing on what I assume would be a daily basis" she said quickly. "I thought it might… be a wise investment" she ventured. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Jack responded.

"Alright?" Phryne asked.

"Mm" Jack returned simply, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"So you agree?" Phryne asked. Jack lowered his cup from his lips.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked. Phryne smiled gently.

"No, Jack" Phryne replied candidly, her voice warm and tender as she held his gaze. "Not at all" she added. Jack smiled gently in response, and a brief silence fell between them. Phryne found her anxiety and concerns creeping up on her once more. "I just want to be prepared, that's all" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in response and placed his coffee cup on the table, before turning towards her.

"And you don't feel prepared?" Jack asked gently. Phryne looked up and met his gaze with nervous eyes. She shook her head. "Alright" Jack replied, his voice kind and patient as he watched her with a look of understanding. "What would help you to feel more prepared?" he asked tentatively. Phryne considered the question for a few moments. "Is there anything you want to… suggest?" he asked. "Anything you want to talk about?" he ventured.

Dozens of questions and concerns and uncertainties repeated themselves over and over again in Phryne's mind, but voicing even one of them out loud seemed impossible, and just too frightening. Especially given what Mac had advised them yesterday.

"I don't know" Phryne said quietly, toying with her glass nervously as she spoke. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. A brief silence fell between them. "I just…" Phryne began, before cutting off abruptly as she considered the words, which seemed ridiculous in her mind. "I feel so unprepared for this baby" she confessed, holding Jack's gaze with nervous eyes.

"And that frightens you?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Phryne admitted quietly, swallowing hard and shaking her head lightly. "So much of this is out of my control" she reflected. "This is one of the most important things I will ever experience and I am powerless" she confessed.

"No" Jack countered. "You are not powerless" he assured her. "There may be things we can't control, but there are things we can do which will help" he reminded her. "As Dr MacMillan suggested."

"Resting and not becoming stressed" Phryne sighed. "Easier said than done" she said quietly. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I know" Jack sympathised, taking her hand as he spoke. Phryne hesitated for a moment, before squeezing it back tentatively. "But you're not alone" he assured her. Phryne looked up at him and smiled gently.

"I know" Phryne said quietly. Jack nodded.

Although Jack knew he was on dangerous ground and needed to proceed with caution, this was the most Phryne had opened up to him about her concerns relating to her pregnancy in recent weeks, and it was clear that she wanted to talk. He just needed to reassure her that he would listen.

"What is it that you don't feel prepared for?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne considered the question for a few moments.

"I don't know anything about children" Phryne admitted quietly. "Certainly not about babies" she explained. Jack nodded gently.

"Most people don't, until they have children of their own" Jack assured her. "But you are a very fast learner, Miss Fisher" he commended, earning him a small but sincere smile. "And there are things we can do" he explained. Phryne sighed a small laugh.

"What do you suggest, inspector?" Phryne asked lightly. "Are you going to steal a child so I can practice?"

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind" Jack admitted. Phryne's smile grew slightly, despite her embarrassment. "Perhaps we could have a word with Dr MacMillan" he suggested, prompting Phryne to look at him with a confused expression. "The Women's Hospital has a nursery, and it is a teaching hospital after all…"

"I…" Phryne began, before quickly finding herself completely lost for words, and more than a little overwhelmed at the prospect of being surrounded by all those red, new, screaming infants. "Jack, I don't know" she added quietly.

"Alright" Jack said gently. "It's something to think about, perhaps" he added. "An option" he explained. Phryne nodded politely in agreement.

"I am trying, Jack" Phryne said quietly, prompting Jack to look up at her with surprise. "I am committed to this" she assured him. "Despite my ignorance" she added lightly.

"You are not ignorant" Jack responded confidently, squeezing her hand as he spoke. "And I have never doubted your commitment to our child" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened at his use of the term 'our child'. It had the most curious effect upon her. She also felt her heart swell and warmth flood her body whenever he said 'baby'. It was very interesting.

"I want to be ready" Phryne said simply. "As ready as it's possible to be, at least" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"What would help you to feel more ready?" Jack asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a few moments.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted, embarrassment entering her tone once more. Jack nodded gently in understanding.

"Alright" Jack soothed. "What do you think makes you feel that you aren't ready?" he asked. Phryne considered this question for slightly longer before responding.

"You'll think me ridiculous" Phryne said quietly, as she stared into her glass.

"I assure you I won't" Jack responded solemnly. Phryne's expression softened and a small smile played on her lips. She was quiet for a few moments as she considered how to phrase her response.

"I feel the baby moving almost constantly" Phryne began. "It moves and responds to almost everything – my tiredness, hunger, baths, your voice, our touch" she continued. "And we have a nursery filled with furniture and linen and impossibly small garments" she added, as she attempted to maintain her train of thought. "Despite the fact that we're preparing for this baby to come – a baby I can feel moving inside me all the time – the idea of it actually being _here_ , with us, sometimes seems too surreal for words" she admitted. "Almost impossible" she explained, looking up nervously at Jack. He was watching her with kind and patient eyes, and such a look of understanding that she found her embarrassment slowly begin to fade. "Does that make sense?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes" Jack responded immediately. "It makes perfect sense" he assured her. Phryne felt relief flood her and she nodded. "A person who we've never met before – and won't meet for some time – is going to enter both our lives and change the in a profound and very permanent way" he explained. "And despite the fact that we can feel it, and we're preparing for it, we haven't met this child yet, which does make the situation seem surreal at times" he considered. Phryne nodded, relieved to find that Jack seemed to understand how she felt. She was worried he'd think her mad. "But there are things we can do to make it feel more real, if you'd like to" he offered tentatively. Phryne watched him with a curious and attentive expression.

"What do you suggest?" Phryne asked with interest. Jack held her gaze for a moment before responding.

"How would you feel…" Jack began gently, his voice quiet and soothing. "About discussing names?" he asked.

As soon as Jack asked the unexpected question, Phryne found herself feeling suddenly overcome with panic, her lips parting slightly, but no words escaping. She found herself feeling both profoundly confused and incredibly conflicted; although she wanted to plan and prepare for the baby as much as possible, for some reason the concept of discussing names absolutely terrified her. It was something which she had, of course, found herself thinking about on occasion, but the prospect had terrified her so much that she had buried the subject deep within her mind, just like with childbirth. Because naming the baby – forging its identity so firmly and absolutely – gave it such a real, finite sense of identity as _their_ child, which made the prospect of losing it even more unbearable.

Jack, who had watched the colour drain from her face as fear flashed in her eyes and upon her expression, regretted his words immediately.

"Phryne-" he began.

"Jack, I-"

"I'm sorry-" Jack said, sincerity and guilt present in his tone as he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"No" Phryne interrupted. "No, Jack, please don't be sorry" she said quickly. "You shouldn't be sorry about wanting to discuss that, I just…"

"I didn't mean to blindside you" Jack assured her. "I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologising" Phryne said gently, squeezing his hand as she spoke. "I'm the one who's sorry" she explained. "I said I wanted to discuss matters further and the moment we try to I just-"

"Hey" Jack soothed, placing his arm around her and stroking her back. There was emotion and guilt present in her voice and eyes, and he wanted to calm her before she became upset. "It's alright" he assured her kindly, prompting her to look up at him with uncertain gaze. "We have plenty of time to discuss it" he assured her kindly. "We can talk about it when you're ready to" he soothed, holding her gaze as he spoke.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, the words sounding almost choked.

Phryne's guilt cut through her like a knife and rendered her breathless. She could feel her panic and guilt meld with the terror that particular subject induced within her, and she found herself feeling incredibly overwhelmed. As tears pricked in her eyes she inhaled sharply and rose quickly from her seat.

"I'm just going to have a bath" Phryne said suddenly. "I won't be long" she added hastily, before walking slowly out of the room.

Jack had half-risen from his seat and was about to go after her, her name upon his lips, when realisation dawned upon him and stopped him in his tracks. She was upset and she wanted to be alone – if she'd wanted to discuss it further she would have stayed and done so. And he'd upset her enough for one night.

Jack sighed deeply and sat down heavily on the chase lounge, resting his head in his hand and inwardly cursing his thoughtlessness, his own guilt consuming him, just as Phryne's own was.

Phryne walked mechanically up the staircase and into her bedroom, shedding her scarf and throwing it on the bed as she made her way towards the bathroom. Phryne closed the door behind her, bent down to put in the plug (which was taking considerably more effort as of late) and turned on the hot tap, before perching on the edge of the bathtub and resting her head in her hand, as she exhaled deeply. She attempted to suppress her anxiety at the subject they had just discussed (well, broached, at least), and thankfully her own embarrassment and shame provided her with a distraction. She shook her head at her thoughtlessness, and found the tears which had burned her eyes cast burning trails down her cheeks, as the subject which had just arisen – as well as her reaction to it – completely overwhelmed her, and she began to sob.

Something which was becoming a considerably more frequent occurrence as of late. Somehow, this realisation made her cry even more; if she hadn't been so upset, she might have appreciated the irony.

As the hot water filled the bathtub and cast steam upwards to warm the back of the weeping detective, Phryne's breath hitched and she leaned back slightly, calming herself quickly as she brushed her hot tears aside and released a deep breath.

The conversation she and Jack had been having had – admittedly – made her very anxious. She had always found it difficult opening up to people, hating the vulnerability that such an act displayed; it marred her usually pristine armour which displayed her independence, determination and confidence. And protected her. But although the conversation had been difficult, it had been going rather well. Really. All things considered. Until that particular subject appeared.

It wasn't that she was averse to the subject; quite the contrary, it was something she had found herself considering on multiple occasions, though admittedly very briefly, throughout her pregnancy. Whenever she found herself considering names which she liked, she forced herself to stop thinking about it, the prospect terrifying her. Although she had managed (eventually) to discuss her pregnancy and the baby openly, and even prepare the nursery ahead of its arrival, the concept of naming the baby was something too terrifying and too overwhelming for her to contemplate. Although she did feel able to prepare for the baby's arrival by arranging the nursery and purchasing the necessary items the child would require, the concept of naming the baby seemed to be a different degree of preparation and acknowledgement; and something which she was apparently not yet ready to discuss. It seemed too overwhelming, too frightening. If the baby had a name – a solidification of its identity – the final boundaries between the concept of a child and a living, breathing _existing_ human being were broken down completely. The concept of protecting a baby which was growing inside her was one thing – but the notion of being responsible for an entirely independent human being was completely different, and utterly terrifying. The last person she had been that responsible for was Janey.

Phryne sighed in frustration and inhaled sharply at the memory, and the feelings of guilt and failure which inevitably and invariably followed. She turned around and turned off the hot tap and turned on the cold, before pouring a generous measure of jasmine scented bath salts into the water, turning it an enchanting shade of light purple. Phryne stared into the water blankly for a few moments, the sight soothing her somewhat. She waited until it was necessary to turn off the cold tap, before pushing herself off the edge of the tub, quickly shedding her clothing, and stepping into the hot, calming waters.

As Phryne laid back and allowed the water to cover her body, as she closed her eyes and forced herself to consider the conversation she'd had with Jack, and try to figure out how it had gone so wrong so quickly. She soon came to the conclusion that it was her fault.

Phryne opened her eyes slowly and stared at the golden taps above her feet, as she remembered the conversation she and Jack had had, and the anxiety it had induced. She'd told him she wanted to feel more prepared, and he'd listened – he'd even tried to help her – and she'd ruined it all, completely and without explanation. She didn't understand why she reacted the way she did; at least, not fully. All she knew for certain was that the prospect of discussing names for their baby terrified her, and she wasn't ready. Especially after what Mac had said just yesterday, warning her about the possibility of premature labour and the need to avoid it. The risk of something happening to the baby overwhelmed her and filled her with an unprecedented degree of fear. And discussing names for the baby made the prospect of this loss even greater and more terrifying. As though sensing her concern, or possibly simply reacting to the water, the baby began to kick excitedly inside Phryne's belly. She began to cry afresh.

Giving their child a name signified a huge shift from the unborn baby moving and kicking inside her, with a name came connotations of not an unborn baby, but a child; a living, breathing, existing human being, with an identity, mind, body, heart, desires, interests, habits – a future – of its own. Whilst Phryne wanted that – desperately – everything still seemed so fragile and so uncertain. And she was scared.

Perhaps she was being selfish. It wasn't fair on the baby or on Jack to avoid the conversation, to deny their child its very identity. Although she wanted her baby to have this acknowledgement (she'd even thought of some names she liked, before her terrified mind had forbidden her further thought), the prospect of discussing them with Jack – or even saying them out loud – terrified her completely.

Phryne spent thirty minutes in the bath, playing her conversation with Jack over and over again in her mind, as she attempted to understand the reasons behind her reaction to the subject. Her guilt at having denied Jack the opportunity to discuss the subject which he had broached (in an attempt to help her, no less. She'd practically asked him to) filled her with an unprecedented degree of guilt which almost choked her. Phryne sighed in frustration and sat up quickly in the bath, in a hasty and sudden motion which made her feel dizzy almost immediately. Phryne closed her eyes and leaned her head on her forearm until she had recovered, before slowly rising to her feet and stepping out of the bath.

After the long day she had had – which had been both physically tiring and emotionally fraught – Phryne found herself suddenly feeling utterly exhausted. She quickly dried herself and dressed in her light pink satin nightdress, rapping her pink and white robe around her as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Everything was silent and almost uncomfortably still, and she walked mechanically across the room and towards the window, which she opened a few inches. The smell of the salt air and the sound of the waves crashing upon the foreshore soothed Phryne somewhat, prompting her to ease herself onto her window seat and lean against the cold glass, as she listened to the rhythmic, calming sounds of the ocean. Her last thought before she fell asleep in that problematic position was that she needed to see Jack before he left that night; she needed to tell him how sorry she was.

Phryne's body, however, did not comply with her intentions, and she remained in a deep sleep in her window seat for some time. Even when Jack entered the room cautiously at half-past seven to check that she was alright, she did not respond, or even stir in her sleep.

Jack looked over towards the window seat where Phryne lay, her head pressed against the glass, her back to him. He quickly realised that she was asleep and, mindful of waking her, walking quietly across the room and towards her.

As he reached her, Jack's gaze drifted across her body, taking in her slightly-damp hair, pale skin and light pink lips. Her light pink nightdress had risen up slightly to reveal her calfs and thighs, but the robe she wore remained secure, ensconcing her in warmth and emphasising her prominently rounded belly. Jack checked the time quickly and, knowing he had to leave imminently, realised that he could not leave her as she was. She could either remain their all night and suffer for it the following day, or – worse – fall backwards onto the floor and injure herself.

Jack therefore quickly made a decision, slowly stepping forward and leaning down slightly, as he gathered Phryne in his arms. Despite the advanced stage of her pregnancy, he carried her with ease towards the bed, her head lolling to the side and resting against his shoulder as she hummed in her sleep.

"Shh" Jack soothed, as he carried her towards the bed, opened the bedsheets and gently lay her down. As soon as her body touched the mattress Phryne murmured something unintelligible and began to stir lightly. "Shh, go back to sleep, it's alright" Jack soothed, as he encouraged Phryne to lie on her left side facing the door. Phryne's body, apparently also knowing this need even in slumber, willingly complied. Phryne sighed deeply and murmured something in her sleep once more, but nuzzled into her pillows, and was soon fast asleep. Jack drew the bedsheets up over her body, tucking her to ensure she remained warm, before leaning down towards her and kissing her tenderly upon the temple. He allowed the kiss to linger for a moment, before hesitating as he withdrew. "I'm sorry" he said quietly, his words a barely audible whisper. "I love you" he added, his voice slightly louder, as he leaned down and kissed her once more. Phryne sighed contently and snuggled beneath the sheets, wrapping her right arm protectively around her belly. Jack smiled with affection at the sight before returning his attentions to her face. "I'll be here when you wake up" he whispered, before rising to his feet and looking down upon her as she slept. He hesitated once more, before his concern about waking her overwhelmed everything else. Jack swallowed hard and turned off her bedside lamp, before closing the curtains and walking back through the darkened room, out into the hallway, and down the staircase.

As Phryne slept soundly beneath the warm sheets in the sanctuary of her boudoir, Jack farewelled Mr Butler and headed out into the night, driving his police car to a public house in Richmond called _The Golden Star_ , where each patron was as nameless and faceless as the last. He weaved his way through the happy drunks, warring workmen and laughing women and headed directly towards a booth at the back of the establishment, where Tessa was sitting, nursing a glass of brandy. Jack sat down opposite her and she looked up at him, smiling in a friendly manner.

"Can I get you another drink?" Jack offered kindly.

"No thanks" Tessa returned immediately. "I can't stay long. I gotta be back at _The Palace_ in in 30 minutes" she explained.

"I can drive you" Jack offered.

"No, really. It's fine" Tessa responded at immediately.

"At least let me arrange for a taxi" Jack persisted. Tessa hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied warmly. Jack nodded in response and watched as she drew her glass to her lips, draining the contents in one. He waited until she exhaled deeply and met his gaze once more.

"So, what else do I need to know?" Jack asked quietly.

For the next ten minutes Jack and Tessa covertly discussed what she knew of the Camorra's plans concerning he smuggling of silencers into the docks that night. Tessa learned that the ship was called _The Ares_ , which Jack considered to be particularly appropriate given its cargo. She advised him that four members of the Camorra would be attending, including Cesare Cipriano. She was uncertain of the names of the other men, but would endeavour to find out. She reported that the ship had been due to dock at approximately eight o'clock this evening, and would remain in port until tomorrow morning, when it would set sail for Naples. All of the legitimate cargo would be unloaded tomorrow morning, after the illicit goods were taken tonight. The guards at the docks changed shift at midnight, and would therefore be in a debriefing meeting, hence the time. Jack made a mental note of the information and nodded in understanding.

"Have you managed to learn anything about the current leader of the Camorra?" Jack asked. Tessa shook her head.

"Not really" she admitted sadly. "Though, when they talk about her, they do call her La Madre" she explained.

"'The mother'?" Jack translated. Tessa nodded and shrugged lightly in response. "Thank you" he added. Tessa smiled politely and glanced down at her watch.

"I really need to go" Tessa said, urgency present in her tone. Jack nodded immediately in understanding.

"Come on, I'll get you a taxi" he stated. Tessa nodded, drained her second glass, and walked out of the pub with Jack.

Jack lead her down the street and towards the main road where he flagged down a cab for her, issuing her with his usual reminders to exercise caution, stay safe, and call him at the station or at home if she felt she was in danger, or needed to convey something urgently. She thanked him warmly and assured him she would. Jack nodded and opened the door for her, holding it open as she got inside. He then handed the cabbie the fare and provided him with the address. Once the cab had disappeared from view, he headed back to his own car, which was parked inconspicuously three streets away, in one of the many back alleys of the city.

As Jack got behind the wheel, he found the silence conducive to thought, and particularly to thoughts which he had been forced to abandon for a short while whilst he met with Tessa. Ever since he and Phryne had had their discussion in the parlour he'd been racked with guilt; although Phryne had introduced the topic of conversation, he felt that he had unintentionally pushed her too far, and he felt very responsible. He knew how terrified she was about the prospects of her pregnancy and impending motherhood, and his attempt to discuss baby names with her – although well intentioned – had clearly upset her, reigniting her pre-existing fears. The fact that he had been forced to leave the house with the issue unresolved also weighed heavily upon him. He checked his watch and sighed lightly, noting that the time was currently ten to nine. Hopefully the raid would be straight forward and brief, and he'd be able to return home at a reasonable hour. Because he owed a certain lady detective an apology.

Jack arrived at the City South Police Station shortly after nine o'clock, where he immediately made a telephone call to the security station at the docks. The guard he spoke to (a gruff middle-aged man with a rather annoying habit of trying – but failing – to talk over him) confirmed that _The Ares_ had docked shortly after eight o'clock, that provisional checks had been made and no concerns were raised, and that the cargo would be unloaded in the morning. Although Jack had already made the guards aware of the raid several days previously, he stressed once more that everyone was to act as normal, with no alterations whatsoever in any routine; and under no circumstances was anyone to attempt to board that vessel. His command was met with a gruff "yair, 'course, I'spector", and Jack hung up the phone.

For the next two hours Jack held a meeting with Hugh Collins and four other constables, explaining their aims, the plan of action and everyone's role in the coming raid. After debriefing the Chief Commissioner of Police by telephone, Jack led the men to the cars shortly before eleven o'clock, and he and Hugh led the way to the docks.

Jack and his men arrived at the docks at quarter past eleven, parking their cars behind a large warehouse, which concealed them perfectly in the darkness. Jack then sent the four constables to their respective positions (all within sight and earshot of _The Ares_ ), before leading Hugh towards the guards' station, where he repeated his instructions from earlier that evening. Ten minutes later, Jack and Hugh left the station and headed to their own positions, hiding on either side of the open doorway of a warehouse which faced _The Ares_ directly. Jack removed his pistol from his holster and held it to his side, as he leaned against the edge of the doorway, his body enshrouded in darkness, and listened intently.

At five minutes to twelve, the silence of the docks was disrupted by the sound of disturbed water, which prompted Jack to cautiously look out from behind his hiding place. He looked towards the sound, which was coming from the direction of _The Ares_. As he looked out, he rose a hand to Hugh to gesture for him to remain in his position, as he looked out towards the water. As he did so, he found himself watching as a small boat was rowed from the main ship towards the dock, by a single man wearing what appeared to be dockworker's attire. Jack watched intently as the boat neared the docks itself, and found himself unsurprised at this development; the Camorra's pockets were deep – some even said they were limitless. It would hardly prove to be a great difficulty to bribe a dock worker.

Jack watched as the dock worker drew the boat up to the edge, before getting out and climbing onto the docks, and securing the small vessel on a nearby pole with some heavy-duty rope he produced from the boat. Under the moonlight, Jack was able to get a closer look at the boat, and was relieved to find that there was only a single crate upon it; although one crate could still contained dozens of silencers, the number could have been far greater. And the Camorra were powerful enough without such assistance. Jack turned towards Hugh and was about to signal to him, when the sound of a car driving slowly into the vicinity drew his attentions away from such actions. Jack held his hand up once more to Hugh, gesturing for him to remain still, as they listened carefully in the darkness.

The car came to a stop several meters away to the far right of the warehouse, and there was a brief silence for just a few moments. Shortly afterwards, Jack heard the sound of three doors being opened, and watched as the long shadows of three men stretched out upon the ground before them, heading directly towards the direction of the dockworker, who was guarding the cargo.

Jack looked out cautiously and counted three men only; Tessa's intelligence had suggested that there would be four. He was considering the possibility that the driver had remained in the vehicle when the sound of voices broke the silence, attracting his attention towards the dock worker once more, as the three Camorra members met him.

All three men wore long dark coats, expensive leather shoes and hats angled downwards to conceal their faces. Jack watched as the first man – who he believed to be Cesare Cipriano – stepped forward and shook the dock worker's hand, prompting the proud, dishevelled young man to gesture towards his small boat. A nod of the head from the first man (who Jack now felt confident was Cipriano) prompted one of his accomplices to jump down into the boat with the dockworker, and assist him to lift the crate onto the dock. Jack watched as the dock worker and the gang member pulled themselves onto the dock once more, with the worker producing a crowbar which he used to deftly open the crate. The sound of splintering wood echoed in the silence, and Jack watched as Cipriano leaned down and reached into the box, picking out an item and throwing some paper wadding and newspaper aside, before producing his own weapon. He then gestured to his two men, who lifted the crate and carried it back towards the car, as Cipriano adjusted the silencer upon his own pistol.

Jack held onto his own gun instinctively tighter and watched as Cipriano fixed the silencer to his gun, rose his arm into the air, and aimed it point blank at the dock worker. The young worker looked uncertain for a moment, his nervous laugh echoing into the warm night. It was only when Cipriano removed the safety that he began to realise the man was not joking.

"No, no, you can't!" the dock worker protested, taking a step back towards the edge. "I did everything you said!"

"You did, my friend, and I am most grateful for it" came the smooth voice of Cesare Cipriano, who laughed as he pressed the gun against the man's forehead. "But I don't know that you'll keep quiet, do I, uh?" he asked, as he drew the fun to the centre of the man's forehead. "At least this way I can guarantee your silence, and find out if this actually works!" he declared.

Jack sighed in frustration, and raised a hand to gesture to the constables concealed in their hiding places to his left. His men returned the signal and slowly crept forward.

Cesare Cipriano smiled, and laughed with amusement at the terrified expression on the dock worker's face, as he placed his hand upon the trigger. Jack gestured for Hugh to remain where he was.

"Say goodnight, mio amico" Cipriano directed, as he increased the pressure on the trigger. He was about to pull it when a sound from behind him.

"Police!" Jack yelled, his voice echoing through the docks, as he walked confidently towards the men, his gun aimed directly at Cipriano. Cipriano and his men turned around immediately, and the look of surprise on the former's face was clear. His expression then turned to anger. "Put down the gun, Cipriano" Jack ordered, as he moved closer still. Cipriano smiled a wicked smile before gesturing for his men to stay back.

"Good evening, inspector" Cipriano greeted, his eyes alight and his expression sinister. "Are you here alone?" he asked, despite knowing the answer. Jack stared at him, his expression unwavering.

The sound of a scuffle from the far right of them, which a cursory glance of Cipriano's revealed were the sounds of his own three men being apprehended and subdued by four members of the Victorian constabulary, answered his question. As Cipriano watched the scene – his own gun still trained levelly at Jack's head – Hugh Collins crept out of his own hiding place and made his way towards the direction of the other officers near the car. Cipriano turned towards Jack, his face flushed with anger, which he was unable to conceal.

"Put down the gun" Jack ordered. Cipriano scoffed lightly and began to lower his weapon in mock-surrender, as his men reached behind them. Jack met Cipriano's gaze and did not falter, even as he rose his gun and aimed it directly at Jack's head. "I won't tell you again" Jack warned. Cipriano smirked.

"That's very well, inspector" Cipriano stated, taking a step closer to Jack as he spoke, as he reached for the dockworker behind him, who had been frozen to the spot. He held him in front of him like a human shield and stared at Jack. "Because I have no intention of being told" he stated, before placing his arm around the young man's neck and holding him against him, hauling him across the dock and towards the car. His own men, who had been apprehended and subdued, were being led back towards the police cars behind the shipping container by three of the constables, as per Jack's instructions during the debriefing. He'd explained the need to minimise collateral damage. "Give me my car, or the dock worker dies" Cipriano stated clearly, his eyes ablaze. Jack, who had turned to face the irate man, began to walk towards him.

"Let him go, Cipriano" Jack ordered, his voice not wavering. Cipriano shook his head and hauled the man towards the car. As Cipriano walked backwards, Hugh slowly stepped out from behind the vehicle, and walked slowly towards Cipriano. Jack took another step closer, prompting Cipriano to move his gun from his hostage's temple, and aim it directly at Jack, who did not falter. Upon seeing Jack's lack of reaction, Cipriano smirked, and aimed the gun back at the victim, just as the Hugh stood barely six inches behind him.

As Hugh took one final step towards Cipriano, his arms risen and his gun in his hand, the sound of gravel crunching beneath his foot betrayed him. Before Jack could react, Cipriano threw his hostage over the edge of the dock and into the water, before grabbing and disarming Hugh, and holding him in front of him as a shield, pressing the gun firmly against his temple. Hugh struggled in the man's grasp but was subdued almost immediately, as Cipriano held him in a chokehold, forcing his head up and pinning him against his own body. Hugh coughed and fought to breathe as Cipriano stared at Jack, a smile of satisfaction on his face. He saw the look of worry which passed quickly across the inspector's face.

"You like this one, eh, inspector?" Cipriano teased, as he pressed the silencer to Hugh's temple. Hugh grunted but remained still, attempting to stay calm and breathe. Jack's eyes were locked with Cipriano's, his gun aimed at his forehead. "Lower your weapon" he demanded. Jack stared at him for a moment, quickly weighing up his options, as his mind drifted back to a similar event in Café Replique. Jack had just decided that a shot to Cipriano's head was too risky and could harm Hugh, when the increasingly impatient Cipriano pressed the silencer into the side of Hugh's head. "Drop it and I will let him go" he stated firmly. "But if you don't drop it now, he dies" he declared. Jack held his gaze and considered his words, his tone and his demeanour. It was clear that he meant it. Jack nodded once in response and dropped his gun to the ground. Cipriano smirked and began to laugh. "I am a man of my word, inspector" he stated proudly, an arrogant air in his tone, as he lowered his arm from around Hugh's neck and pushed him forward, so he was standing on Jack's right. "I let him go" he declared, smiling in satisfaction, as he lifted his own weapon carelessly into the air, before lowering it again and aiming it directly at Hugh's chest. "And now I am going to take him once again" he declared, as he placed his finger upon the trigger.

Before Cipriano could pull the trigger, Jack turned to his right and rushed towards Hugh, pushing him forcefully onto the ground as he himself stepped directly into the line of fire at the precise moment the shot was fired.

The sound of the gunshot was muffled by the silencer, but it did not reduce the impact or effect of the bullet, which struck Jack directly in the chest, tearing through his body and throwing him to the ground.

* * *

 **I received a private message some time ago from a reader who made suggested that I explore the prospect of Jack becoming injured, and consider how Phryne would act/react. I had very briefly considered this possibility before, but had decided against it; but after further consideration I felt it might be something worth exploring at this stage, as it would enable me to develop certain other elements of the story quite nicely. Thank you to the messager for the inspiration, and the suggestion.**


	108. Chapter 79 pt 2

The impact of the bullet caused Jack to fall heavily to the ground, landing on his right side upon the cold floor. As soon as Jack's body collided with the ground, he felt a sharp, searing pain tearing through the centre of his chest, and placed his hand instinctively to the spot of the wound, as he turned himself onto his back. He felt hot blood spill through his fingertips as he attempted to apply pressure to the wound, the sharp, burning pain he was experiencing becoming greater with each breath he took. He felt nauseous and dizzy, his mind hazy and confused, his thoughts rapid and unclear. It was only when he heard the sound of Hugh's voice that he was finally able to focus.

"Sir!" yelled a panicked Hugh, who pushed himself onto his knees and crawled towards Jack, his nervous eyes darting across his face and body to assess the damage. The inspector was bleeding profusely from a wound to his chest which he was trying to control, but with little affect. His face was pale, his skin clammy, and his breathing was becoming laboured. Hugh leaned over him and encouraged the inspector's hand away, replacing it with his own two, which he pushed down to apply pressure. Jack groaned in pain.

"Collins" Jack rasped, his voice weak and broken, but somehow calm. He reached up with his right hand and gripped his constable's forearm with surprising strength. Collins met his gaze immediately and looked down upon him with concern. Hot blood was covering his hands and the Inspector was blinking languidly, as though struggling to stay awake. But he was fighting. Hugh could hear the sound of screeching tires as Cipriano made his escape, disturbed water as his accomplice drew himself back onto the docks, and heavy running as some of the other officers – who had heard the commotion – began to run towards them. But he ignored it all, his eyes fixed on Jack. "Tell…" Jack continued, wincing with pain as he spoke. He coughed slightly and clenched his jaw in an attempt to calm himself and ignore the pain, which was blinding. "Tell Phryne-" he continued, his voice gravelly and weak, as he battled stay conscious. "Phryne" he repeated, as the fingers which were clamped on Collins' forearm began to loosen, and Jack's eyes slowly drifted closed. Hugh stared at him for a moment in a panic.

"Sir!" Hugh called. "Sir!" he yelled louder, just as two of the other constables reached them, stopping suddenly as they looked down upon the bleeding body of their fallen inspector. Hugh pressed down upon the wound in order to keep the Inspector stable, before feeling fear and panic cause a rush of adrenaline in his own body. He looked up at the shocked constables and immediately took control. "Go to the security station and telephone for an ambulance, now!" he barked at the nearest officer, who ran across the docks and towards the place in question, as Hugh turned his attention to the other officer. "Arrest the dockworker and take him and the others to the station" he ordered. "Make arrangements for other officers to come to the docks to process the scene. And find Cesare Cipriano" he demanded. The second constable nodded in assent and disappeared towards the protesting (and soaked-through) dock worker, who was decrying all involvement in any plots to 'kill a cop'. Hugh clenched his jaw and returned his attentions towards Jack, who was lying still upon the ground, his face pale and his expression calm. The docks were quiet suddenly, almost oppressively so, with only the sound of rippling water breaching the silence. Hugh swallowed hard. "It's going to be alright, Sir" Hugh declared solemnly. "It's going to be alright."

A few agonising minutes later, two of the security officers rushed towards Hugh and Jack, throwing themselves down upon their knees beside them. Hugh watched as one of them placed a blanket over Jack, mindful of his chest, where Hugh's hands were firmly clamped.

"Seen it in the war, son, all too many times. Gotta keep him warm, it's all we can do for now" the older guard said quietly. "The ambulance is on its way" he assured him. Hugh nodded absently but his gaze did not leave Jack's face. The stillness of the inspector, the calmness of his expression, and the hot blood which was pouring over his own hands caused Hugh to feel sick with anxiety. But he knew he needed to keep calm. This was Inspector Robinson, and he wouldn't let anything happen to him.

As Hugh stared down at Jack, who was so worryingly still and growing paler by the moment, he found himself remembering his act of sacrifice. Cesare Cipriano's bullet had been meant for him – it should be him lying here, not the inspector. He hadn't even had time to register the gun being pointed at him when his boss had pushed him out of the way, putting himself directly in the line of fire. And now he might pay the ultimate price. Hugh felt overwhelmed with guilt and nausea, both of which he attempted to suppress, as he pressed his hands down firmly onto the wound, which was still bleeding. The security guards were talking to him, and he was nodding at intervals, but he had little understanding of what they were saying. Because his mind was focusing on the words of Jack Robinson before he had lost consciousness, which brought another great dilemma to the forefront of the mind.

 _"Tell… Tell Phryne"._

How on earth was he going to tell Miss Fisher about this?

After a seemingly agonising wait, the ambulance arrived just before half-past twelve, the loud bell disturbing the silence as the large vehicle drove down into the depths of the docks.

The ambulance pulled up a few meters away from him, and three men in uniform leapt out immediately, rushing towards the scene. The next few minutes were a haze for Hugh, who listened to the instructions of the men as they assisted the inspector. They took his pulse and opened his eyelids, calling his name and checking for any signs of movement. One of the men assured Hugh that the inspector was alive, but his heart was beating far too quickly, and his breathing was weak. Hugh attempted to keep his hands steady as he maintained firm pressure onto the wound, until one of the men instructed him to quickly move aside, and pressed a thick wad of folded material over the wound in order to slow the bleeding. Hugh watched the material become saturated with blood.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hugh demanded, panic present in his voice and in his eyes, as he assisted the two men to load Jack onto a stretcher. They carried him towards the ambulance and lay him down upon the gurney, as the two younger men continued to assist Jack, and the older one hurried towards the driver's seat.

"It's too early to say" the first man responded quickly, as he continued to press down upon the wound. "He's lost a lot of blood, and the bullet appears to be quite close to his heart" he stated. Hugh felt him stomach drop and his blood run cold. "We need to get him to the hospital now" he said simply, as his colleague began gathering wadding and material, quickly replacing the bloodied mess which was being pressed to Jack's chest. Hugh's concern grew.

"I'm coming with you" Hugh declared.

"You can't, I'm sorry" responded the second man, who was cutting through the material of the inspector's clothing, tearing it from his body and revealing his bare chest. "We need to keep your man stable, and there won't be room for us to work if we have another passenger" he explained, as he disposed of the bloodied material in a nearby brown bag. "We're taking him to the Royal Melbourne" he advised, before heading towards the doors. "We need to get him there now. He needs surgery" he said quickly, before walking towards the back of the ambulance and placing his hands upon the internal handles of the doors. "You need to notify his next of kin" he said meaningfully, before quickly slamming the doors shut, just as the ambulance tore out of the docks, bells ringing, leaving Hugh quite alone in the company of the security guards.

Hugh stood completely still for a moment, as the weight of the recent events pressed down heavily upon him, crushing him almost completely. The cool breeze drifting across his skin against the backdrop of the sound of rippling water created an almost sedate scene which completely contrasted the horrors which had played out that night. Horrors which had been unpredictable and unforeseen, and may very well cost Inspector Jack Robinson his life. Hugh's stomach dropped as he watched the ambulance drive out of view, and he fought a strong urge to be sick.

"Constable?" came the voice of one of the security guards, prompting Hugh to turn towards them. The sight of the blood upon the ground beside the inspector's hat, which had fallen from his head upon his impact with the ground, sobered him instantly. "We can keep guard until your men arrive" he explained. Hugh nodded instinctively in agreement, before walking slowly towards them, as though in a trance. He attempted to ignore the crimson-stained ground as he reached for the inspector's unblemished fedora, picking it up with both hands as though it were a holy relic. It was still warm. "You goin' to the hospital to be with you man?" the guard asked, his voice compassionate and with concern. As Hugh met his gaze he saw the old soldier's comradery, and they exchanged a look of understanding which crossed generations.

"No" Hugh responded, his voice sounding slightly choked. He swallowed hard as the reality of his next task crushed him. "I'm going to see his wife" he said solemnly, as he clung to the hat. "Thank you for your help tonight" he added absently, before turning on the spot and walking across the docks towards the place where their car was parked. Where the inspector had parked it, less than an hour ago.

The other officers had already departed the docks with the Camorra men and their conspirator, leaving only a single police vehicle at the site. The Inspector's. Hugh felt numb as he walked towards it, and swallowed hard in a vain attempt to suppress the knot that was forming in the pit of his stomach. He walked mechanically towards the vehicle, opening the driver's side door and easing himself slowly inside, before closing it behind him. He sat, perfectly still and utterly motionless, for a few moments as he processed what had just happened. The events which had unfolded over several minutes passed through his mind in a matter of seconds: Cipriano taking the hostage, the Inspector diffusing the situation, and his own failed attempt to subdue the gunman. If his steps hadn't been heard by Cipriano he wouldn't have been taken as a hostage, and the Inspector wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save him. Hugh clutched the hat tighter and lowered his head, as guilt and shame overwhelmed him, prompting him to clench his jaw tightly and inhale sharply in order to prevent himself from crying. Tears burned his eyes but he refused to let them fall, and instead he forced his eyes open and took a deep breath, before looking up and staring blankly out of the windscreen, as recently spoken words echoed in his mind.

 _"Tell Phryne-"_

 _"You need to notify his next of kin."_

 _"Tell Phryne-"_

As Hugh considered the words and forced his emotions aside, he started the engine and prepared himself for his next and most harrowing task to date. What had the inspector wanted him to tell Miss Fisher? Because of everything the inspector might have wanted him to say to her, of everything Miss Fisher needed to hear, this most certainly wasn't it.

Hugh took in a deep breath and released it slowly, before looking down at the inspector's familiar brown fedora, which he was still holding with both hands. He swallowed hard, before placing the hat on the passenger seat with great care, and then placing his hands upon the steering wheel as he drove out of the docks and towards St Kilda.

After driving for what felt like an eternity, his aching mind tormenting him about how he would break the news of the inspector's shooting to Miss Fisher – news which he knew he could not in good conscience relay by telephone from the hospital – Hugh arrived at Wardlow shortly before quarter to one. He pulled up slowly outside the grand house and looked up hesitantly, the darkness shrouding the building and lack of light from within only making his task more unbearable. Hugh allowed himself a moment to compose himself and gather his thoughts, before releasing a deep breath and opening the door with a trembling hand.

As Hugh stepped out of the car, his legs felt unsteady and his head ached with the post-adrenaline thoughts which entered his mind. He still hadn't figured out the best way (of there was such a thing) to convey the tragic news to Miss Fisher, and even the cool evening air as he stood in the silent street did little to aid his thought process. Hugh swallowed hard and closed the door firmly, which seemed to echo through the suburb, as he walked mechanically towards the house. The gate creaked lightly as he opened it, and his footsteps seemed offensively loud for the time and location, but he paid them little heed. Because the sound paled in comparison to his rapidly-beating heart, which felt as though it was about to burst from his chest. He reached the door painfully quickly and issued his policeman's knock on instinct with a blood-stained hand. His stomach turned at the sight of the inspector's blood upon him, which was now dried and encrusted upon his own skin. Hugh fought a strong wave of nausea and released a deep breath, and after a few moments he knocked again.

The house, which had been silent and enshrouded in darkness, began to show a flicker of life. The hallway light turned on, the yellow light seeming harsh against the night sky, causing High to wince slightly even as it broke out through the coloured glass. He heard footsteps approaching the door, which was slowly pulled open by a tentative hand, revealing a person who Hugh found himself hoping desperately was not Miss Fisher.

And, thankfully, it wasn't.

Hugh found himself standing opposite Mr Butler, who was dressed in a brown nightgown secured about the waist. He had tired eyes but looked attentive, and opened the door a fraction wider as he looked at Hugh. Their eyes met for a moment, and the look of shock and fear in the young constable's eyes sobered Mr Butler immediately. His eyes drifted down towards his bloodied hands, and Mr Butler found himself remember Miss Fisher advising him of the raid at the docks that evening. His stomach dropped.

"Constable Collins" Mr Butler began quietly, the sound of his voice causing the younger man to blink in recognition at his own name. "Is everything alright?" he asked, kindness and concern present in his knowing tone. Hugh swallowed hard and shook his head.

"No" Hugh responded, his voice slightly choked. "It's not alright" he added, his voice low and husky and barely audible. Mr Butler took another step forward and cleared his throat. "Can I come in, please, Mr Butler?" he asked. Mr Butler, who found himself feeling very ill at ease in deed, nodded immediately in response and stepped aside to allow Hugh to enter.

"Of course, Constable" he responded automatically, as Hugh stepped into the warmly lit hallway. Mr Butler closed the door quietly behind him and turned towards the midnight visitor, who was standing uncomfortably a few paces away, his blood-stained hands trembling slightly by his sides.

"What's happened?" Mr Butler asked calmly. Hugh swallowed hard and considered his words for a moment before responding.

"There was, er… an… an incident at the docks, and…" Hugh began his voice quiet and hesitant, as he looked up and met the familiar butler's kind and patient eyes. "Inspector Robinson has been shot" he admitted, the words wounding him as he spoke them. Mr Butler's eyes widened and his lips parted, as he took a single step towards him.

"Is he alright?" Mr Butler asked, attempting to conceal the deeply unsettled feeling he was currently experiencing.

"I don't know" Hugh said quietly, shaking his head slightly as he spoke. "He lost consciousness very quickly, and there was so much blood" he added, his voice becoming slightly choked as he spoke. He fought back an almost unbearable memory of himself pressing his hands down upon the inspector's chest, as his hot blood pumped from his body. He swallowed hard. "The ambulance arrived soon after and took him to the Royal Melbourne" he explained, holding the older man's gaze as he spoke. "Is Miss Fisher awake?" he asked, his voice low and hesitant. Mr Butler considered his words for a moment and shook his head.

"No, she's not" Mr Butler responded quietly. "She retired several hours ago, before the inspector departed" he explained. He had unwittingly overheard the final part of Miss Fisher's conversation with the inspector before she had fled upstairs earlier that night, and he had now disturbed her since. He heard the inspector go upstairs (presumably to see her) just minutes before he left. He'd even come into the kitchen to say goodbye, advising him he would be back late, and assuring him he would be quiet when he did return. Mr Butler remembered saying goodbye to him as he walked out the back door and headed towards his police car. He could hear the sound of the engine starting before he pulled away from the house even now. He felt his stomach tighten. "She'll need to be advised immediately, of course" Mr Butler temporised. The notion made him feeling even more ill at ease, knowing how fragile Miss Fisher's health had been recently, and how upset and anxious she had seemed. But she needed to be told. Mr Butler inhaled deeply and forced aside his own internal thoughts, meeting Hugh's gaze once more. The younger man looked like he was about to faint. "I will wake Miss Fisher and bring her downstairs" he said gently. "But first, we need to get you cleaned up, constable" he advised, before placing a comforting hand on Hugh's arm and leading him into the kitchen.

Mr Butler turned on the kitchen light as they entered, before leading the constable towards the sink.

"Wash your hands here, Constable" Mr Butler advised, turning on the hot tap and placing the bar of yellow soap on the counter before him. "I'll be back presently" he stated, before disappearing from the room.

Hugh looked down at the running water, which somehow evoked memories of the docks once again. He swallowed hard and looked down at his bloodied hands, which were completely covered by the encrusted blood of Inspector Robinson. Hugh felt suddenly very nauseous, and desperate to rid himself of the blood, which was a painful reminder of what had been. He picked up the yellow soap with a trembling hand and began to scrub furiously, watching as the blood stained the soap and sent pink soapy froth and water into the white sink, which disappeared down the plughole. Hugh scrubbed and washed and rinsed until, his hands were almost raw, finding himself feeling somewhat mollified by the absence of the inspector's blood on his hands. Not that it ever would be, of course. Because Hugh was quite convinced that the inspector's injury was completely his fault.

"Constable" came the paternal voice of Mr Butler from just behind him. Hugh turned towards Mr Butler, who he had not even heard return, and looked at him with haunted eyes. It was an expression which Mr Butler recognised from the younger men of the War. He reached towards the taps and turned them off, before handing the constable a nearby tea towel, which he unfolded and dried his hands with obediently. "Drink this" Mr Butler instructed, prompting Hugh to look up once more. Mr Butler was offering him a crystal glass containing a generous quantity of Miss Fisher's best whiskey.

Hugh, who rarely drank spirits and strongly doubted he would be able to keep anything down at present, rose a trembling hand and shook his head slightly.

"Hugh" Mr Butler said, his voice warm and paternal as their eyes met. "It'll help with the nerves" he assured him, speaking with a confident and experienced voice. "Miss Fisher is going to be very upset by the news as it is, and we need to ensure that we are able to remain calm when we deliver it to her" he explained. Hugh appreciated Mr Butler's use of the royal 'we', accepted the glass, and drank the contents quickly, spluttering slightly as he did so. Mr Butler removed the crystal glass from his unsteady hand and laid it down on the counter along with the dishcloth, before placing a gentle hand upon his arm. "Come on" he encouraged kindly. "Let's go through to the parlour" he advised, as he led the young constable towards the room.

Mr Butler led Hugh through the dining room and hallway and into the parlour, turning on the light switch with a gentle click, which bathed the room in warm light. Hugh found himself wincing only slightly at the light, which he was quickly growing accustomed to, before walking mechanically into the room, the taste of the strong alcohol which had burned his throat still on his lips. He was grateful that Mr Butler did not instruct him to sit down.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, constable" Mr Butler advised kindly, before turning on the spot and walking towards the staircase. Hugh felt his stomach drop as he realised what was to come.

Mr Butler had been in service for thirty-five years, and had worked for many families during that time, all of whom were respectable and conventional. Until Miss Fisher, of course. Whilst she certainly wasn't conventional, she was respectable (despite her proclivities), and Mr Butler was incredibly fond of her. She was a magnificent woman who was brave and loyal and incredibly passionate, whom had faced trials in her lifetime that he himself could scarcely imagine. She'd had a tragic childhood which was marred by the kidnap and murder of her younger sister, and had then been taken away to England where her life had changed completely. She played an active role in the War, worked in intelligence for a while afterwards, and was now a renowned lady detective with a husband, adopted daughter and a baby due to arrive in just a couple of months. Although Miss Fisher was often unfazed by any events, facing every obstacle directly and with admirable strength and courage, recent events had challenged even her resolve. After she and the inspector had finally admitted (and accepted) their feelings for each other, she had become pregnant and they had married soon after, and faced all the challenges of their union and impending parenthood together. But recently, Miss Fisher's normally perfect health had been compromised due to complications surrounding her current condition; a condition which made Mr Butler's task now even more harder to bear. Because he was not disturbing his employer's rest to inform her of a new case or mysterious late-night visitor; he was waking a heavily pregnant young woman to tell her that her husband had just been shot. It was this knowledge that weighed heavily on Mr Butler's mind and tormented his thoughts as he reached her bedroom door, and knocked three times.

Mr Butler waited for a few moments and received no response, nor did he hear any signs of movement from the other side of the door. It was therefore with an incredibly heavy heart that he knocked again. This time, however, his knocks were met with a tired hum on the other side of the room, and the sound of movement from the bed. Mr Butler felt his stomach drop and he battled to compose himself, as he prepared himself for what was to come.

Phryne had fallen into a deep sleep in her window seat the night before, which she could not be roused from even by Jack, who had found her and carried her to bed, drawing her sheets around her to keep her warm. She hadn't been aware of his actions, heard his parting words, or been conscious of the tender kiss he had placed upon her forehead. She had been in a state of deep sleep due to her utter exhaustion, which nothing short of gunfire or shelling would have roused her from. Or, at least, it had done. But several hours later, as Phryne lay beneath the sheets which her husband had so lovingly (and without her knowledge) wrapped around her, the hold sleep had on her began to wane, and a sound much lighter than gunfire roused her from her sleep. The oblivious lady detective slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up instinctively in bed, completely unaware how similar to gunfire the knock would be revealed to be.

The sound of the first firm knocks upon her door had barely caused her to stir in her sleep, but the second – which had been stronger and more pronounced – had caused her to open her eyes slowly, blinking tiredly as she stared at the door. She could see the warm yellow glow of the light from the hallway creeping into her room from beneath her door, and she winced. Although she had been asleep for several hours, she was still exhausted, and her body protested most strongly to her waking. Even now, her back ached and her stomach felt heavily as she pushed herself into a sitting position and turned towards the door. She was a light sleeper who was accustomed to waking suddenly, a habit she had developed during the War, and one which still remained with her. Though, admittedly, it had become rather more challenging to adhere to in recent months. She acted instinctively and without thinking, pushing herself into a sitting position and turning automatically towards the sound of the noise in her half-sleeping state, wondering vaguely what time it was.

"Yes?" Phryne called automatically, as she ran a tired hand across her forehead, and attempted to restore herself. As she did so, her bedroom door slowly opened, and Phryne caught sight of Mr Butler in his nightgown. It was only then that she realised how late it must be; and the sight of his sombre expression and worried eyes sobered her immediately. Phryne leaned forward slightly, placing one hand instinctively upon her belly as she looked up at Mr Butler, whose normally unreadable mask bore signs of deep concern. "What's wrong?" Phryne asked, feeling suddenly awake as she met his gaze. The baby, who had woken shortly after its mother, responded to her consciousness and her fast-beating heart by stirring inside her, and issuing a series of kicks against her palm. Mr Butler walked slowly into the room, stopping just before the bed, and looked into her eyes. The light from the landing bathed his body in a warm glow, and cast shadows across his face.

"Constable Collins is downstairs, Miss" Mr Butler began calmly, his voice clear, as Phryne stared at him. "There was an incident at the docks during the raid" he explained, his words reaching Phryne's ears just as she herself recalled the fact. "I'm afraid the inspector has been injured, Miss" he added tentatively.

Phryne felt her stomach clench almost painfully, as her body was overcome by an oppressive heat, panic radiating throughout her very being. She felt as though every nerve was on edge, her heart and mind racing in equal measure, and at any moment she might shatter. She swallowed hard and released a shaken breath.

"What do you mean injured?" she asked, her voice sounding hesitant and frightened and very unlike her own. Mr Butler maintained her gaze and did not falter.

"I'm afraid he's been shot, Miss" Mr Butler said gently.

Phryne stared at Mr Butler for a moment, her eyes wide and alert, her lips slightly parted as she processed the information. It didn't feel real, none of it did. He couldn't have been shot, not Jack. Phryne found herself looking automatically towards his side of the bed, as though she expected to find him there, to disprove Mr Butler's wild statement. But he was not. The bedsheets on his side were flat and cold, the pillow untouched, the silk of his pyjamas revealed beneath. Phryne found herself feeling overcome with panic and dread, and she looked up at Mr Butler with terrified eyes.

"What happened?" Phryne asked, her voice betraying her. Mr Butler held her gaze and took another step forward, his legs almost touching her bed. "Where is he?" she asked quickly.

"I'm afraid I don't know the details, Miss, but Constable Collins will be able to advise you" Mr Butler said gently. "The inspector was taken to the Royal Melbourne Hospital" he advised. Phryne felt her stomach drop and her chest tighten. The baby continued to kick her palm as she stared up at Mr Butler, finding herself feeling dazed and rather overwhelmed, her eyes betraying her shock. "Constable Collins can tell you what happened, and then we can drive you to the hospital" he advised, knowing precisely what Miss Fisher would want to do. She inhaled sharply and nodded, confirming his hypothesis.

"Hugh's downstairs?" Phryne asked, her voice slightly shaken. Mr Butler watched her with concern and nodded slowly. "Thank you" she added automatically, before turning to the right and casting her bedsheets aside, rising quickly from her bed and ignoring the dizziness she experienced as her body protested to the sudden movement. Mr Butler watched as she walked quickly across the bedroom and out onto the landing, disappearing towards the staircase in a flurry of pink and white satin and silk. Mr Butler turned on the spot and followed his employer close behind.

Phryne walked quickly across the landing and towards the staircase, finding herself suddenly wide awake, the adrenaline coursing through her veins causing her to ignore both the aching in her lower back and the rising feelings of panic she was currently experiencing, which threatened to overwhelm her completely. She held onto the bannister tightly as she quickly descended, the sides of her pink and white silk floral robe floating out beside her, as her feet reached the cold tiled floor of the hallway. She observed the light in the parlour and walked immediately towards it, and found herself standing directly opposite Hugh Collins, who looked pale and shocked and bore the same expressions he'd seen in the faces of dozens of soldiers during the War. It was shock and fear and uncertainty mingled with guilt, confusion and nausea. And it was the same expression that she herself was wearing.

"Hugh" Phryne said quietly, her voice sounding much quieter and more frightened than its usual bright and pleasant tone. "What happened?" she asked breathlessly, her voice heavy with emotion, her eyes staring intently into his own.

Hugh looked down at Miss Fisher, who was wearing a white satin nightdress which highlighted her prominent belly, which was shrouded in the pink and white floral material of her robe. She looked pale and alert and utterly terrified. Hugh swallowed hard, and was only drawn out of his stupor by Mr Butler, who appeared behind her. Before Hugh could respond, Mr Butler took a step forward and placed a hand on the back of Phryne's back, which startled her.

"Miss Fisher, why don't we sit down, and-"

"No" Phryne replied instantly, before turning towards him. "Thank you, but no" she added, her voice softening slightly, before she turned back towards Hugh. "Hugh" she asked again. Hugh swallowed hard.

"There were… complications, Miss, during the raid" Hugh explained. "I tried to disarm Cipriano, who had taken a hostage, but he heard me approach him and disarmed me and grabbed me instead" he advised. Phryne stared at him and nodded almost imperceptibly, encouraging him to continue. "He told Inspector Robinson to drop his gun otherwise he'd shoot me, so he did" he explained, his eyes wide and his face pale, as his speech became fast and more erratic. "And when… when he dropped the gun, Cipriano pushed me towards him" he stated. Phryne felt her stomach drop. She could see where this was going. "Cipriano rose his gun and was about to shoot me, but the inspector pushed me out of the way, and stepped into the line of fire himself" he explained, watching as Phryne inhaled sharply and clenched her jaw. Mr Butler lowered his hand from her shoulder to her waist in order to steady her. She seemed rather unsteady on her feet, and had been rather unwell recently. "He was shot in the chest" Hugh said, his voice choked as he spoke. "I… I tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much, and…" he continued, before clearing his throat as his voice cracked due to emotion, rendering him unable to proceed.

Phryne's eyes widened and shone with tears, and she released a low, shuddering breath. The news hit her harder than any physical blow she had or would ever possibly endure. She felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, all the life from her body, the thoughts from her mind. For a moment she entered a state of almost paralysing, terrifying numbness which crushed her completely. It was only when her baby began to kick fiercely inside her belly that she was drawn out of her stupor. She found herself facing the chaise lounge, where she had Jack had spoken (or as it argued?) just a few hours ago, before she had fled the room in a panic and retreated to the sanctuary and solitude of her bedroom. Her guilt overwhelmed her once more, and she saw the look of concern and confusion in Jack's eyes – the last look she had shared with him. It was all too much.

Phryne must have faltered slightly, because she felt both of Mr Butler's hands on her waist, as he stepped up behind her to steady her. Hugh, who looked even more worried, had also began to walk towards her, his arms slightly outstretched. Phryne tensed and stood up straight, thanking Mr Butler automatically, before looking up at Hugh.

"Is he alright?" she asked weakly. Hugh swallowed hard.

"I don't know, Miss" Hugh confessed. "The men in the ambulance wouldn't let me accompany them. They said he needs to go straight into surgery once he gets into surgery" he advised. Phryne's breath hitched, and she found herself feeling suddenly very dizzy. "Apparently the bullet is very close to his heart" he said, his voice choked. Phryne suddenly lost the ability to breathe for a moment.

"Where is Cipriano now?" Phryne asked as she recovered, ignoring her rising feeling of panic and distress.

"I don't know, Miss" Hugh repeated, guilt permeating every word. "He escaped after the… after the incident" he explained. "But there are officers out looking for him" he assured her. Phryne felt a renewed sense of panic, and faltered slightly.

Mr Butler, who was growing increasingly concerned for her, placed his hand in the centre of her back and stood beside her.

"Miss Fisher?" he said gently, his kind, paternal gaze upon her face. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and inhaled sharply.

"I have to see him" Phryne said suddenly, her voice shaken but firm. "I'm going to the hospital" she declared, before turning on the spot and taking a few steps across the room, and towards the front door itself.

"Miss" said Mr Butler, calling her back. Phryne turned on the spot and looked up at him with a confused and anticipatory expression. "If you go and get dressed I can drive you to the hospital" he explained, his voice imbued with kindness and patience. "Neither you nor Constable Collins should be driving at this time, given the circumstances" he advised gently. Phryne stared at Mr Butler for a moment, before nodding automatically in response.

"Alright" Phryne responded, her voice absent and somewhat breathless, and worryingly unlike her own. "Thank you" she added, sounding a little dazed, as she turned on the spot and headed quickly back towards the staircase. Hugh put his head in his hands and exhaled deeply.

Phryne walked automatically across the hallway, finding herself feeling nauseous and dizzy and utterly overwhelmed by fear. She reached the bottom step and placed her hand on the bannister as she ascended, walking as quickly as her body would permit. Jack couldn't be hurt. He couldn't. He was so cautious and careful and thorough, that the notion seemed impossible. He'd been hit about the head before, on several occasions, during investigations, but not hurt. Not _really_ hurt. Not shot.

The word struck Phryne harder than a bullet, and she found herself stopping slightly on her automatic assent, inhaling sharply as she gripped the bannister tightly. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears which threatened to overwhelm her completely, as her restless baby continued to move and kick inside her belly. She knew she needed to be calm and keep it together not just for Jack, but for their baby too. But that was easier said than done. Phryne bit her lip and forced herself to continue her assent, walking quickly up the staircase and across the landing towards her own bedroom.

Phryne turned on the light which bathed the room in artificial light, which she blinked at instinctively. She walked automatically towards her dressing room, pulling on the white cord which turned on the inner light, and stepping inside. She reached for the closest garment she could find, which were a lavender-coloured cotton shift dress which Dot had just taken out a little for her. She then reached for her white coat and matching shoes (which were closest to the door) and assembled some undergarments too, forgoing stockings for expedience sake. Phryne walked mechanically back into the bedroom and placed the clothing onto Jack's side of the bed, her eyes drifting towards his bedside table as she did so. His lamp, his fountain pen, his collected Shakespeare all adorned the table, and Phryne felt something inside her ache at the sight of it. She swallowed hard and turned her attentions away from the items, and towards her clothing.

Phryne quickly removed her robe and nightdress, allowing them to fall to the ground in a pool and satin and silk. She then dressed as quickly as she was able to, before slipping on her shoes and pulling her coat over her arms, and drawing it across her rounded belly. She found herself feeling uncomfortably hot all of a sudden, and elected to secure the garment, opting instead to simply have it open. The lavender shift dress she wore drifted gently over her rounded belly, feeling much less tight and restricting as it had done when she'd last worn it. Phryne swallowed hard and walked out of the room, turning off the light and leaving without checking her reflection beforehand or selecting a bag. Instead she walked briskly across the landing and towards the staircase, which she quickly descended, as she made her way down towards the parlour, where she could hear the low hum of conversation. Mr Butler was saying something soothing and consoling to Hugh, whose responses were quiet and uncertain. Phryne placed her hand over her belly as the baby began to turn and kick inside her, its movements becoming energetic and almost frantic. She rubbed her belly in an attempt to soothe her child, which had a rather limited effect, and she walked quietly into the parlour. As soon as she did so, Hugh looked up at her with nervous eyes and Mr Butler (who was now dressed in his usual attire) turned to face her. She lowered her hand instinctively from her belly and adopted as confident an expression as she could muster, meeting Mr Butler's gaze as she did so.

"I can drive, Mr Butler" Phryne suggested, her voice quiet and almost absent. "I don't want to-"

"It's no trouble at all, Miss. I can drive you and the constable to the hospital" Mr Butler assured her, as he walked forward to meet her. "We can leave now" he advised. Phryne nodded automatically in response, not wishing to argue the matter or delay things any further. She needed to be at the hospital. She needed to be with Jack. She needed to know what was happening.

"Thank you" she said quietly, before turning on the spot and leading the way out of the parlour.

Phryne reached the front door first, opening it with a steady hand, before walking mechanically down the pathway, her heels clicking rhythmically as she walked. Mr Butler led a still shocked and rather dazed Hugh down the pathway and towards the Hispano, watching as Miss Fisher opened the gate and pushed it open for them, before heading towards the magnificent vehicle.

Just as Phryne reached the car, she found that the panic and utter terror she'd been trying to suppress overwhelmed her almost completely, as the knowledge of where they were going and the uncertainty of what they might find caused her to lose her nerve. Her hand trembled as she reached for the door, and she had to clench her jaw in order to stop the tears which burned her eyes from falling down her cheeks. Mr Butler appeared suddenly behind her, placing a gentle hand decorously on her upper back to make her aware of his presence so as not to startle her, before reaching down past her hand and opening the door for her. He offered her his hand just as she turned towards him, in a gesture which reminded her immediately of Jack. She felt her stomach drop and her heart ache, as she was served yet another piercing blow. She thanked him in a quiet and unsteady voice, before accepting his hand and alighting, easing herself into the passenger seat and listening to the firm click of the door behind her. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it, as she sat up rigidly in the seat and placed one arm beneath her belly and the other on top – one of the few comfortable and practical positions available to her at this stage of her pregnancy. The baby, feeling its mother's contact, turned inside her and directed a series of strong, reassuring kicks against her forearm, just as Mr Butler got into the driving seat and started the engine. Phryne heard Hugh shift his position behind her and let out a deep breath, as the baby continued to kick her firmly, and Mr Butler drove down the street and away from St Kilda.

The ten minute drive to the hospital, whilst brief and uninterrupted by many other motorists, felt agonisingly slow for Phryne, who was tormented by her thoughts. Although Phryne's immediate concerns and fears had been somewhat suppressed in her attempts to ready herself and make arrangements to head to the hospital, now that she was sitting impatiently in the car which she willed to go faster, she was left with no distractions, and was forced to address the concerns which had been developing inside her mind since the moment she learned that Jack had been shot.

Jack had been shot. In the chest. Close to his heart.

 _His heart_ , Phryne thought, every fibre of her being aching at the knowledge of this notion. Jack's heart, the strongest and most beloved element of his very being – one he was not even aware of – had been compromised, violently assaulted. He'd been shot whilst protecting Hugh, in a scenario which reminded her strongly of the incident in Café Replique, where Rene had taken her hostage and demanded that Jack drop his weapon. He hadn't hesitated, surrendering the gun to the ground and looking up at her with a heart-breaking look of fear and concern. He was a thoroughly decent, honourable and selfless man, and the fact that he had sacrificed himself for Hugh without hesitate did not surprise her in the least; though her own heart ached at the knowledge of the harm this had done to his. She'd once told him that his heart was as deep as the Pacific Ocean. She hoped desperately that its strength was equally as vast. Phryne shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she considered this, which earning a brief sideward glance of concern from Mr Butler, who then quickly returned his attention to the empty expanse of road ahead of them.

As they drove on into the night, Phryne found herself considering the questions which had immediately entered her mind after she had learned about the shooting. Was Jack alright? Would he be? How badly was he injured? How long did it take him to get to the hospital? She found herself desperate for answers, for more knowledge to fill in the blanks. But to acquire this knowledge would involve asking Hugh about the incident at the docks, and she couldn't do that to him, the poor man was clearly devastated. And she didn't know if she herself would be able to bear the answers.

And so, on the journey to the hospital, which was undertaken in complete silence, Phryne found herself alone with her thoughts. She found herself thinking constantly of Jack, his face, his features, his eyes, his smile, that nervous little half-smirking smile he reserved just for her. The feeling of his hands upon her arms, waist, her rounded belly as their baby kicked contently inside her. His soft lips against her skin. Her entire body yearned for Jack, needed him, and she found her mind and her very essence craving his touch, his proximity. But she was utterly bereft of it.

Instead, images of Jack lying on the ground, bleeding profusely and in pain, tormented her with each passing moment. She found herself reliving experiences and events of the War, when she had treated so many young men with catastrophic injuries, her own medical supplies and the staff able unequipped and unprepared for the severity of the injury and the loss of life, which seemed almost inevitable. She remembered trying to assist dozens of men who had been shot, whose injuries had varying degrees of seriousness; some young men were shot in the shoulder or upper torso – one young man had a hole ripped through his ear – and some minor medical intervention quickly sent them on their way. But there were others – so many others – whose fates were far more tragic. Those shot in the chest, sometimes directly in the heart or lungs, would cry out in pain and struggle for breath, as their lungs filled with blood and fluid, which they aspirated in each pained attempt to breathe. Phryne had been do little more for those men that to hold their hand and comfort them, assure them that it would be alright, even though she knew it wouldn't. How many young men had she looked in the eye and told they would be alright? Perhaps a young nurse was doing the same for Jack now, at the Royal Melbourne Hospital, holding his hand and whispering him words of comfort and reassurance of a fact which was not – and could not – ever be true. Phryne's heart ached at the prospect.

 _No_. She thought. _The War is over_ , she reminded herself. _Jack is not a soldier wounded in battle, miles away from the nearest hospital_ , she told herself. _And he will not die_.

At this thought, Phryne felt the baby kick almost frenziedly inside her, drawing her immediately from her internal thoughts and towards her belly. She splayed her fingers out across the spot which her baby was currently assaulting and rubbed it soothingly, in a desperate though vain attempt to calm it. The fact that her baby was beginning to become slightly distressed once more only added to her fear, and she forced herself to close her eyes and inhale deeply, attempting to calm herself in order to protect her child. Mac had warned her about how dangerous it was for the baby to become distressed, and she refused to allow that to happen.

As Phryne focused her attentions on the baby, and rubbed her belly in soothing, rhythmic motions, she found her mind drifting back to the last conversation she had had with Jack the night before. They'd been sitting together in the parlour, speaking more candidly than she felt comfortable, though with Jack it was somehow so easy. And then the subject came up. One of the many which frightened her beyond her own comprehension, and certainly anyone else's. Jack had gently introduced the subject of baby names to their conversation, and she had reacted shamefully; she'd been overwhelmed with panic at the notion, and had fled the room with a few words of apology and a poor excuse, leaving Jack completely alone and utterly oblivious. She hadn't meant to act in such a way, but she was frightened, and she didn't want him to know how frightened she truly was. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about names for their baby, of course she did. But the idea of doing so was so overwhelming and it scared her. Because giving their baby a name – an identity - more real, and more _theirs_ ; which made the prospect of losing it even more unbearable. It sounded ridiculous then and it sounded ridiculous now, but she couldn't help how she felt. Though she never meant to hurt Jack, she wouldn't. But what if her actions had done just that? What if her inability to discuss this – a perfectly understandable, reasonable and necessary matter – with Jack, had caused him to misunderstand her? She hadn't given him the opportunity to discuss it, and had denied him an explanation at her hesitance. What if he misunderstood? What if he mistook her fear for uncaring? What if he thought she didn't want to talk about it because she simply didn't want to? Because she did, very much. And the knowledge that she had behaved so appallingly during their last conversation made this current situation even more unbearable. What if the last conversation they ever had had been an argument? Her reluctance – or, rather, inability – to discuss names for their unborn child with him? What if something happened to him, and he never knew not only that she did care, and had thought about it (so very, very much), but the extent of it too? What if he never knew how much she cared for him, and their child, and the future she so desperately wanted them all to have together? A life she thought she would never (and could never) have, but which he had given to her? She'd never thanked him – she wasn't sure she ever could – for what he had given her. And now she might never have the chance.

Phryne turned towards the window at the notion, drawing her arm instinctively tighter around her rounded belly as she did so, as she clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tightly to prevent herself from crying. She needed to keep it together, for Jack and for their baby. And she knew that if she lost her nerve now, she may not be able to recover. There was not a doubt in her mind that the moment her tears started to fall, they would not be able to stop. And not only would this potentially distress her baby, but it would compromise her ability to see Jack; the no-nonsense medical staff would not allow a hysterical pregnant woman anywhere near her ailing husband.

Phryne inhaled sharply and wiped her eyes, before releasing a deep breath and continuing to rub her belly in soothing motions, as the baby's once frenzied kicks became softer and less frequent. Phryne took several deep, restorative breaths and firmly banned herself from thinking, focusing solely on comforting her baby, who was still turning and kicking inside her, assaulting her palm as she attempted to soothe it. The dull kicks became gentler still, though they did not stop, nor did the baby's movements; Phryne felt hands and feet pressing against her belly, pushing and kicking and moving around, as the baby turned and stretched inside her. Her child was, apparently, as restless and as worried as she was, as she desperately sought to calm it, rubbing her belly soothingly, stroking tenderly at the location of each kick and movement and sensation. After a few moments the baby relaxed inside her, issuing a few final kicks to the centre of her lower abdomen, before relaxing inside her, as she continued to rub her belly in soothing, rhythmic motions. It was only when the vehicle came to a slow stop that Phryne blinked herself out of the thoughts concerning her ministrations, and looked up to find herself facing the familiar building.

They had arrived at the Royal Melbourne Hospital.

Phryne felt the familiar draw of her body towards Jack's, which was strong and incredibly overwhelming, and prompted her to open the car door and alight without any assistance from her two worried friends. Phryne stood unsteadily upon the ground and stared up at the hospital, her mind and body aching for Jack, as her feelings of fear and dread overcame her once more. Before she could take another step, Hugh alighted and Mr Butler was by her side.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Miss?" Mr Butler offered kindly. Phryne blinked herself from her thoughts and turned towards him. Whilst she would appreciate his company, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep herself together; and the thought of falling apart in front of Mr Butler overwhelmed her. She barely had enough energy to keep herself calm for her baby, and the knowledge she would have to do it for others too was simply too much. Her baby needed her. And so did Jack. She couldn't afford to be distracted, despite how welcome and how desired the company.

"No thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne responded, her voice low but confident. "It's alright" she assured him. "Thank you for driving us" she added quickly, lest he mistake her fear for ingratitude. "I'll call you the moment there is any news" she advised. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" she offered kindly. Mr Butler considered Phryne's words for a moment before nodding slowly. He had know Miss Fisher for almost three years, and understood perfectly.

"If you require anything, Miss, please telephone" he implored. "I'll return at once."

"I know" Phryne replied, offering a weak but grateful smile. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Mr Butler nodded in response, before turning towards Hugh, who he patted comfortingly on his upper arm. Hugh then cleared his throat and stepped next to Phryne just as Mr Butler walked back around the car to the driver's seat. "Let's go" Phryne said, attempting a bracing tone but faltering somewhat, as she led Hugh towards the hospital.

Phryne found herself experiencing stronger feelings of unease and dread with each step she took towards that foreboding building. She felt dizzy and nauseous and overwhelmed with uncertainly, and torn between wanting to rush in and demand to know how Jack was, and being too afraid to ask. Whilst this was an understandable conundrum, its answer was an inevitable one, and Phryne found herself walking towards the reception desk as quickly as she could, with the silent and shocked Hugh in tow. She adopted the calmest and most composed expression she could muster as she met the gaze of the middle-aged woman behind the counter, who seemed impossibly alert.

"Can I help you?" the red-headed uniformed woman asked, placing her pencil down as she looked up at Phryne with a gentle smile. Phryne watched the older woman's gaze drift instinctively towards her rounded belly, and began to speak before she could be redirected to the women's hospital.

"I'm Phryne Robinson, and my husband Jack Robinson was brought in a short while ago" Phryne explained, speaking quickly but calmly. She found using the term 'husband' still seemed strange to her even now, even though he was her husband. But he was so much more than that. The receptionist's expression sobered completely and she nodded respectfully in response. "He sustained a gunshot wound to the chest, and I've been advised he was taken directly into surgery" she continued, before the other woman had a chance to interject. "How is he?" she asked, nervousness entering her tone. The receptionist offered her what Phryne could only describe as a placate-the-worried-female-relative-before-she-descends-into-hysterics expression, which only served to increase her anxiety. Thankfully, the older woman spoke before attempting another look of 'reassurance'.

"Mr Robinson arrived about twenty minutes ago, and was taken straight into surgery" the receptionist said gently. "He was in a serious condition but he was stable when he arrived, and he was breathing" she assured her. Phryne released a small breath and nodded in understanding, as she was overcome by a sudden rush of relief. "I haven't heard anything since he was taken into surgery, and I wouldn't expect to for several hours" she said tentatively. "Mr Robinson sustained a gunshot wound to the chest, so may be in surgery for some time, depending on how… serious his condition is, and if any complications arise during the procedure" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. She was aware of this from her own work during the War, where she had assisted on many emergency surgical procedures – one on the doctor himself. "Given how long he is likely to be in surgery, it might be best if you went home and got some rest" the woman continued, in a tone which Phryne found to be bordering on patronising. Phryne looked up at her and met her gaze with a look of composure and assurance. "We will call you the moment there is any news" she assured her. Phryne took a deep breath and released it slowly before speaking, reminding herself of the need to remain calm, and preparing herself for the potential argument which was almost certain to follow this conversation.

"Thank you, but I would much prefer to wait in the hospital" Phryne responded politely. "The men's surgical ward is down this corridor and to the left, isn't it?" she asked, gesturing towards the corridor on the right, which she began to work towards. The receptionist faltered, and Hugh watched as she looked suddenly rather harried.

"Yes, but you can't go down there" the receptionist declared, her voice adopting an authoritative tone. Phryne, who was worried about Jack and feeling a rather pressing need to sit down due to a sudden and very inconvenient spell of dizziness, found herself becoming annoyed and forced herself to suppress the emotion, turning towards the receptionist with a calm expression.

"I wouldn't dream of entering any restricted area, and I won't get in anyone's way" Phryne assured her. "But Jack's my husband and I am staying" she added firmly, her voice polite but clear, before she turned on her heels and began to walk briskly down the corridor. Hugh, who was broken out of his shocked stupor by the force that was Miss Fisher, smiled apologetically at the receptionist, and hurried after her.

Phryne walked quickly down the corridor, glancing down the familiar corridors of the building; admittedly, she wasn't as familiar with this hospital as she was the Women's hospital, but her memory, common sense and the helpfully placed signs assisted her in quickly locating the area in question. And so it was that Phryne found herself walking down a long tiled corridor which smelled, like all hospitals, of chloral, bleach, disinfectant and pain. She heard distant sounds of snoring, laughter, footsteps and protest, and ignored them all as she headed down the corridor, following the signs to the section marked 'Operating Theatres'. She made a sharp left at the end of the corridor, and found herself standing outside the two theatres, stopping suddenly on the spot as she did so just as Hugh turned the corner.

Hugh found Miss Fisher staring up at the two large sets of double-doors, her attentions fixed upon the room on the left; it did not take a detective to figure out which room the inspector was in, as this room was the one which light flooded from the bottom of the door into the corridor, whereas the other theatre was shrouded in darkness.

Despite her words of assurance to the receptionist, and her own knowledge and intelligence, Phryne found herself feeling a strong and almost unstoppable desire to march into the operating theatre to find Jack. She needed to see him, to be with, to know that he was alright and that he was being taken care of. Even the baby, who had woken and stirred inside her as she walked quickly down the corridor, began to kick her encouragingly at the notion. But Phryne swallowed hard and resisted these strong urges, knowing that it would be both dangerous and ridiculous to do so. Instead, she looked around the corridor, which looked as all hospital corridors looked, whitewashed, painfully bright, and polished to within an inch of its life. There were no paintings on the walls, no staff in the corridor, and no doors on either side. There were just three chairs resting against the wall, all of which were wooden, hard-backed and looked as though they were obtained by the same torturer from the inquisition that had so helpfully supplied City South Police Station with their own chairs. Phryne was just remembering a conversation she had with Jack on that very subject when she heard Hugh walk up behind her.

"Miss?" Hugh asked gently, prompting Phryne to blink herself out of her thoughts and turn towards him. He was looking at her with alert but worried eyes. She offered him a weak smile.

"I'm fine" she assured him, realising his concern. Hugh nodded in response, but was clearly uncertain.

"Why don't you sit down?" he suggested.

Phryne, who was feeling rather light-headed, was about to accede to the suggestion, when the sound of echoing footsteps from the other end of the corridor prompted her to turn towards it with anticipation. As she had expected, a ward sister was fast approaching. She was wearing a dark blue uniform with a white pinafore and cap which declared her to be a sister. She was in her mid-fifties, had dark greying hair which was tied up neatly in a no-nonsense bun, which matched her no-nonsense expression. But as Phryne met her gaze, she found herself staring into eyes which were not cold and detached as some sisters could be, but which were gently and kind. And, once her gaze befell her rounded belly and she made a mental calculation as to the stage of Phryne's pregnancy (which the lady detective felt confident this experienced woman would be able to tell to the week), that kindly expression became one of concern. Phryne inhaled deeply and offered the approaching sister the most polite and composed expression she could muster, as she prepared herself for round two.

"Good morning, Sister" Phryne greeted amiably, as she took a single step towards her. The sister smiled ever so slightly, her dark eyes meeting Phryne's, as she stopped just in front of her. She smelled of carbolic and yellow soap and lavender, as all sisters did. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"Mrs Robinson" the Sister said, her voice gentle but assured, and her tone indicating that it was not a question. Phryne nodded anyway. "I'm Sister Clareton" she stated. "I understand from the receptionist that you declined the suggestion to return home?" she asked, her eyes holding Phryne's gaze, which did not falter as she nodded in response.

"Yes, I did" Phryne responded, her voice calm and patient. "As I'm sure you're aware, my husband sustained a serious injury tonight" she stated, attempting to detach herself from her emotions as she spoke, which was proving quite the challenge. "I won't leave him" she stated with conviction. "I shan't enter the theatre or disturb any of your staff or patients, but I am staying" she added firmly. "I drove an ambulance in the War and treated dozens of injured men. I understand the procedure and I won't get in the way, or do anything to prevent anyone from helping my husband" she assured her. Sister Clareton held Phryne's gaze and appeared to be considering her words, nodding slowly as she did so. Mrs Robinson, it appeared, despite her formal (and undoubtedly expensive) attire and manner of speech, was not rude or hysterical, making her infinitely more bearable than the majority of wives the Sister encountered, especially rich and titled ones. And the way she was subconsciously cradling her belly stirred something inside her and caused her heart to ache. But it gave her more reason to worry, not less.

"Whilst I understand your reluctance to leave, Mrs Robinson, I can't help but notice your condition" Sister Clareton said gently, her eyes drifting down to Phryne's belly very briefly. "I think you'd be more comfortable-"

"With all due respect, Sister Clareton, I don't believe I will approach anything close to comfortable until I know that my husband is going to be alright" Phryne said, her voice gentle and respectful, but firm. She realised that instead of using Jack's name or title she had automatically referred to him as her 'husband', which was something she had seldom done before, despite the fact they had been married for almost four months. But the word (or words) seemed to have an effect upon the Sister Clareton who, much to Phryne's surprise, was not demanding that she leave. Sister Clareton had lost her Frank five years ago due to emphysema, and had refused to leave his bedside. She understood.

"I understand" Sister Clareton assured her, giving her a look which reassured her that she did. Phryne felt rather solemn beneath her gaze. "On the understanding that you sit down and keep off your feet whilst you wait" she explained, before walking towards Phryne and placing her hand upon her upper back, and guiding her towards the seats. Phryne obeyed her instructions and allowed herself to bed led, due to both her surprise at the lack of argument and her own present level of dizziness. "Either myself or one of my nurses will come and check on you periodically, and if any concerns are raised about the welfare of either yourself or your baby-"

"Of course" Phryne interceded, understanding the Sister's position and feeling grateful for her kindness. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Sister Clareton considered Phryne for a moment before nodding slowly in response. "Do you know how my husband is?" Phryne asked, her voice sounding weaker and less confident than it had done previously. Sister Clareton held her gaze for a moment and appeared to be considering the question, before slowly easing herself into the (equally uncomfortable) seat beside her.

"Mr Robinson-"

"Jack" Phryne corrected, the word escaping her lips before she even realised she'd spoke. She'd never heard anyone bar medical staff refer to him as 'Mr Robinson' before, it even seemed strange looking at the form of address on his personal correspondence. He was 'Inspector Robinson' to the majority, but to her he was simply 'Jack'. Such a formal term of address seemed to be in relation to someone else entirely. "His name is Jack" Phryne explained simply. To her relief, Sister Clareton seemed to understand, and she nodded in response.

"Jack was brought in about twenty five minutes ago" Sister Clareton began gently. "He was in a serious but stable condition, and was taken directly to the operating theatre" she added, reiterating what Phryne had already been advised by the receptionist. "Dr Rathbone is operating on him now" she explained. "When he first came in, there was a concern that the bullet was dangerously close to Jack's heart" she said gently. "An initial review indicates that it might have penetrated his chest, struck his sternum, then ricocheted and embedded itself in one of his ribs" she advised. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded, forcing her rising feeling of nausea aside as she listened attentively; which was not assisted by her baby, who was kicking her repeatedly in the base of her abdomen. "Dr Rathbone believes the bullet was a relatively small calibre" she added. Phryne nodded once more. "He's doing everything he can" she assured her. Phryne nodded yet again, and released a small breath.

"But he's alright?" Phryne asked. "I mean, he's…. he's alright?" she asked uncertainly. Sister Clareton offered her a small smile and nodded.

"He's strong" Sister Clareton assured her. "I'm told he woke up briefly in the ambulance and was trying to say something to one of the medics assisting him" she explained. Phryne stared at her for a moment and nodded encouragingly. "He couldn't quite make it out, but apparently it sounded like the word 'fire'?" she said, the risen inflection at the end of the speech indicating that it was a question. Phryne considered it for a moment, before a heart-breaking realisation dawned upon her, and she felt everything inside her ache.

"My name's 'Phryne'" Phryne explained. Sister Clareton nodded in understanding and offered her a small smile.

"He was trying to say your name" Sister Clareton said consolingly. Phryne pressed her lips together and clenched her jaw in an attempt to stop herself from crying. Hugh, who had been staring at his hands, also began to speak.

"He said your name at the docks, Miss" Hugh said gently. "Just after it happened" he explained. Phryne offered him a sad smile and nodded. Jack had been asking for her and she wasn't there. She was asleep in the comfort of her own bed after having fled the parlour like a child after their discussion. Something inside her shattered.

"Do you know how long Jack will be in surgery for?" Phryne asked, wanting to think of something else, before her guilt consumed her completely. Sister Clareton shook her head gently.

"It's impossible to say, I'm afraid" Sister Clareton replied. "It all depends on how serious the internal injuries your husband sustained might be" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding, and was grateful for her candour. "Your husband lost a lot of blood at the scene, and was given a transfusion almost as soon as he entered the theatre" she explained. "He is in a serious but not critical condition, but depending on what happens during the surgery – and what damage the bullet has done – that can change" she explained tentatively. Phryne nodded in understanding. She was aware. "There may not be any news for several hours" she added. Phryne nodded once more and met the sister's gaze.

"Then I'll wait" Phryne explained simply, her voice gentle and kind. Sister Clareton considered Phryne for a moment, noticing the determined expression on her pale face, and the love and conviction in her tired eyes.

"Alright" the Sister conceded. "But I am going to be checking on you regularly, and if you display any signs of becoming unwell, I will have you looked over by a doctor. Is that understood?" she asked, her voice kind but firm. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded quietly. Sister Clareton nodded.

"I am also going to have one of the nurses bring you and your constable some hot, sugared tea – no arguments" Sister Clareton declared, upon seeing Phryne posed to decline. Phryne recognised defeat and understood that the Sister was being both generous and correct, and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. The sister nodded gently in response and rose from her seat, before nodding politely towards Hugh, who was still standing.

"Sit down, constable" Sister Clareton directed, her governess/matron tone causing him to obey immediately, taking up the seat beside Phryne before the sister had even finished her sentence. "Someone will be with you presently" she assured them, before looking back towards Phryne. "If you require anything, ask for me at reception" she instruction. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"I will, thank you" she responded. Sister Clareton offered her a gentle smile and disappeared back down the corridor, her footsteps echoing throughout the silence.

Phryne turned instinctively towards the closed operating theatre doors, feeling her heart aching at how far she was from Jack, despite being in such close proximity. She desperately wanted to be by his side, but knew that it was impossible. And the sister's update on his condition, whilst instructive and candid, had not been very reassuring. Though she supposed it couldn't be, really, not at this stage. Jack had sustained a serious gunshot injury to his chest, an injury which could've quite easily killed a man. But not him. Jack had fought the wound – he had even fought unconsciousness – and he was still fighting now. And Phryne had every faith that he would continue to fight. As Phryne considered this point the baby, possibly also discerning her thoughts, kicked encouragingly, as though to reassure its mother that it too had faith in him. Phryne rubbed her belly soothingly as the baby kicked, hoping to quieten and calm the active child, who was currently rolling and turning and tumbling inside her. After rubbing her belly in soothing, rhythmic motions for a couple of minutes, Phryne was drawn from the her thoughts by the sound of Hugh's voice, as the young constable uttered the words which had been playing upon his mind for quite some time.

"I'm sorry, Miss" Hugh said sincerely, his voice heavy with emotion and regret. Phryne turned towards him immediately, her eyes and expression awash with concern. Hugh was staring at his hands, but he seemed to register her turning towards him, as he continued to speak. "It was my fault. The incident at the docks" he explained. "Cipriano took a hostage and I tried to disarm him whilst Inspector Robinson tried to convince him to let him go" he explained. "But Cipriano heard me coming up behind him and crabbed me, forcing the Inspector to let go of his weapon" he stated. "When he did let me go, he tried to shoot me anyway, but Inspector Robinson pushed me out of the way and-"

Hugh's next words were stilled by Phryne, who reached out towards him, clasping his trembling hand in her own. Hugh tensed and looked up at her with worried, uncertain eyes.

"None of this was your fault, Hugh" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and kind. Hugh felt his heart sink. "Cipriano shot Jack, not you" she reminded him. "And there's no doubt in my mind that Jack would've done the same thing again, even if he knew what the outcome would be. He did know what the outcome would be" she stated, emotion entering her own voice as she spoke. "He's an honourable man" she said with affection, swallowing hard at the ache this knowledge caused in her heart. "You've done nothing wrong, Hugh. And you certainly don't need to apologise" she assured him. "Jack will tell you that himself when he wakes up" she added, her voice gentle but confident. Hugh nodded in response.

"Yes, Miss" Hugh said quietly, his voice gentle but unsure. "Thank you" he added. Phryne squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for staying with him" Phryne said sincerely. "And for everything you did for him after he… after it happened" she explained, her eyes holding Hugh's as she spoke. "Without your help, the outcome might've been very different" she advised. Hugh swallowed hard but did not respond, and was relieved from having to do so by the arrival of a young nurse bearing tea, and a plate of ginger biscuits.

The sight of food (and, indeed, tea) made Phryne's stomach lurch in revolt, but she forced herself to relax and ignore it, thanked the nurse politely as she accepted her cup, and leaned back against the sinfully uncomfortable chair as she took a tentative sip. As she had expected, the tea was piping hot and heavily sugared, and Phryne felt it rush through her body, revitalising her almost instantly. The baby also appeared to be responding to it, kicking encouragingly as Phryne consumed more of the comforting liquid. She hadn't even realised she'd been so tired or in need of energy until she'd begun to drink. But by the time she had consumed a third of the cup, the nauseous, deeply unsettling feelings of dread and fear she had been trying to suppress crept up on her once more, and she knew that she was unable to consume anything else for the moment. Instead she held the cup in her hands, nursing the hot, comforting porcelain against her skin, as she considered the question which had been playing on her mind since she had learned of the event. She found herself asking it without ever really meaning to.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight, Hugh?" Phryne asked gently, her gentle eyes meeting his. Hugh met her gaze and swallowed hard, before nodding obediently. It was the least he could do.

For the next few minutes, Hugh quietly and calmly explained the events to Phryne, from the time they entered the docks to the moment he departed to head to her residence and inform her of the tragic news. Phryne listened attentively and did not speak until he had finished, asking a few questions which he answered promptly, and nodding in response. Phryne then thanked him, apologised for asking, and leaned back against her chair, nursing her hot tea in her hands. She subconsciously drew the cup towards her belly, feeling the warmness against her skin, and was about to move it when her baby (who apparently was not too impressed with the temperature) issued a firm kick against it, which might have made Phryne drop it if she hadn't been holding it with both hands. The action caused Phryne to feel a flood of warmth and affection, and she rested her hand apologetically on her belly, prompting the baby to issue a few gentler, dull kicks against the centre of her palm. She leaned back against her seat and considered Hugh's words for a moment, before turning towards him, and watching as he leaned forwards slightly, his hands clasped together, his untouched tea on the floor beneath his seat. She felt a rush of sympathy for him, and couldn't even begin to imagine how he must be feeling given what had happened. Although she had assured him it wasn't his fault, she knew that he didn't believe her. Which is why she was fairly confident that he would politely decline her next suggestion.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, Hugh?" Phryne suggested tentatively. "I can call you if there is any change in Jack's condition" she offered kindly. Hugh shook his head.

"Thank you, Miss, but I'd prefer to wait, if that's alright?" he asked, sounding suddenly rather nervous. "I can wait in the reception area if-"

"No" Phryne responded quickly. "Forgive me, that's not what I meant" she assured him warmly. Hugh appeared slightly relieved and nodded in response. "I'd very much like for you to stay" she assured him sincerely.

"Thank you, Miss" Hugh replied humbly, before staring back towards his clasped hands.

Phryne and Hugh sat outside the operating theatre for the next three hours, most of which was spent in a respectful and comfortable silence; they had both been left reeling from recent events, and needed time to process what had happened. Despite their lack of speech (apart from the occasional remark or question), they found the knowledge that they were not alone to be a great comfort. Hugh would excuse himself from Phryne once an hour or so to make a telephone call to City South Police Station, to ascertain whether any progress had been made in locating Cesare Cipriano; the look on his face each time he returned to her advised Phryne immediately that there had not. The time was also broken up by the bi-hourly visits by the nurses and Sister Clareton; usually Clareton, who was apparently doing the rounds throughout the night with her nurses. Phryne and Hugh's tea was replaced several times, Phryne was offered water and light refreshments, all of which she declined, and then the nurses went away biddably to return to their duties. Sister Clareton, however, was more thorough during her visits, asking Phryne how she was feeling, actively encouraging her to drink her tea, and advising her that she really out to go home and try to get some sleep. Phryne had declined both times this was suggested, and remained seated resolutely, asking tentatively if there was any update on her husband's condition. Sister Clareton apologised but explained there was not, and it would not be advisable for her to enter the operating theatre in order to discern one. Phryne thanked her, assured her she understood, and sat back resignedly to endure yet another hour. She glanced towards Hugh, was wearing a watch, and realised that the time was currently four-thirty. The adrenaline which had been coursing through her veins had treacherously decided to abandon her, and she found herself becoming increasingly tired, despite the heavily sugared tea, which really was quite a challenge to consume. However, it seemed to have soothed the baby to sleep, despite the sugar-rush it must have endured first. Phryne felt the most recent kicks about twenty minutes ago, and had experienced the lazy, gentle movements of her slumbering baby periodically ever since. Her hand had remained placed protectively upon her belly.

As Phryne sat back against the seat and battled her exhaustion, she found herself thinking about the operation Jack was enduring on the other side of the doors which were less than ten feet away from her. The fact that no one had rushed into or out of the room since her arrival as surely a good sign, as it meant that the operation was continuing, and no reason to stop prematurely had been encountered. There had been no rush of staff to assist with a difficult operation, provide additional medical equipment or supplies of blood, which must mean – surely – that matters were going well? Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath. She could only hope that this was the case. And right now, hope and common sense, which were the forces imparting their infinite wisdom upon her, were all she had.

As Phryne considered the events, playing Hugh's account and the medical prognosis of Jack's condition over and over in her mind, she found herself feeling tormented by her own guilty and frightened thoughts. Her concerns about Jack's wellbeing and his chances played on her mind almost incessantly, causing her to feel constant floods of panic and despair, despite her attempts to quell them. With each minute that passed, she found herself feeling increasingly restless and uncomfortable in the torturous device that had somehow passed as a seat; which was certainly not helped by her increasing (and now rather urgent) need to attend the bathroom. Damn the tea. Phryne shifted for the third time in as many minutes, which prompted Hugh, who had been deep in thought, to turn towards her and politely enquire if she was alright. He asked it in such an adorably embarrassed manner which made it quite clear he was worried (and oblivious to) the answer to his question, or the reasons for her discomfort. Phryne, who found that her unease was quickly developing into an almost painful need to attend the bathroom, rose reluctantly to her feet.

"I'll be right back, Hugh" Phryne assured him gently, her actions seeming to have answered his question. She heard his polite 'yes, Miss' as she disappeared down the corridor in search of the nearest bathroom.

After finding the nearest bathroom (which took several painfully long minutes to locate), Phryne walked calmly back towards the operating theatre, feeling heavy and uncomfortable, despite the relief at having attended the facilities. Her back ached and her head felt fuzzy, and her body was practically screaming at her to lie down. But she couldn't leave Jack, and she wouldn't be able to rest or relax until she knew that he was alright, despite how much she might have wanted to. In any case, the baby, despite becoming agitated at first as Phryne processed the news of Jack's condition, was now asleep, and perfectly fine. And that was all that mattered. Phryne could (and would) put up with as much discomfort as was humanly possible to endure, as long as her child was alright.

And so, she walked tiredly back towards the operating theatre, finding herself relaxing at the sight of Hugh, who was still sitting in his seat, leaning forward ever so slightly, his hands clasped together; if something had happened during her brief absence, he would not be looking quite so sedate. Phryne felt herself breathe a sigh of relief as she continued to walk down the corridor, taking up her seat beside Hugh. As soon as she sat down she found her back aching in protest, and she rose instinctively from her seat.

"Miss?" asked Hugh, confusion and concern present in his voice. Phryne waved a dismissive hand and placed another in the centre of her lower back, rubbing it soothingly in an attempt to ease the discomfort.

"I'm fine, Hugh" Phryne assured him, her voice adopting the most reassuring tone she could muster under the circumstances. "Just a little stiff from sitting down for so long, that's all" she responded. Hugh nodded in understanding and, to Phryne's relief, wisely avoided suggesting she head home and 'lie down'. Not that she could, really, of course; because nowadays, even lying down was becoming something of a trial.

Phryne sighed lightly at the knowledge and began to pace the corridor, removing her hand from her back and walking down the corridor, turning on her heel, and heading back up it again. She continued this for twenty minutes which, whilst tiring, had the effect of ensuring that the baby fast asleep; it seemed to grow tired as she did during long walks, especially on the beach or in the city. And after Mac's words of caution about premature labour and the effects of stress upon the baby, Phryne wanted to do everything she could to ensure that her baby was calm and relaxed, even if she herself was not. Especially if she herself was not. And pacing, as walking, had the added benefit of helping her to think whilst ensuring she remained awake, making it a rather successful and productive endeavour; she never had been one to sit still, even since entering such an advanced stage of her pregnancy.

However, it soon became apparent that this was not an attitude endorsed by everyone.

When Sister Clareton returned to the corridor shortly after five o'clock in the morning to check on Phryne, she found Hugh Collins asleep in his chair, and her patient's wife pacing the corridor. She instantly adopted her stoic matronly mask and walked briskly towards her, her kind and concerned eyes bearing a look of steely determination.

"Mrs Robinson" Sister Clareton began as Phryne turned towards her and continued to pace, only slowing her steps slightly as she observed the sister's distinctly no-nonsense tone. Phryne walked towards her and stopped as they met. "You really should be sitting down" she explained, her eyes drifting across her face. "You're very pale" she said with concern, before reaching for her forehead in a way which reminded Phryne of being a child in her sickbed under the watchful eye of her mother.

"I'm always pale" Phryne explained, her voice tired and quieter than it had been. "And I was sitting down until quite recently, but the chair isn't all that comfortable and I was feeling rather restless" she added. Sister Clareton sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I expect you were" she responded, removing her hand from her forehead as Phryne looked up at her with a guilty expression. "I know you don't want to go home, and I am not going to make you" she advised. "But I think it would be a good idea if you lie down, just for a little while" she explained. "I'm sure I can find you an unoccupied room where you can rest for a while" she stated. "If anything changes in your husband's condition, I'll notify you immediately" she assured her. Phryne considered the tempting offer, but found herself instinctively unable to accept it.

"I can't" Phryne said apologetically, meeting the sister's eyes as she spoke. "I won't leave him" she explained simply.

"You aren't leaving anyone" Sister Clareton reassured her kindly. "You're getting some much-needed rest after being up all night worrying" she explained. Phryne offered her a gentle smile and nodded in understanding. "What would your husband want you to do?" she asked tentatively. A small, sad smile played on Phryne's lips, as all the memories of Jack telling her to rest flooded to the forefront of her mind; his gentle whispered words in her ear, his guiding hand on her back or arm, the sensation of him drawing the bedsheets up over her when she was half asleep. Phryne swallowed hard and her breath hitched, as she looked up and met the sister's gaze.

"I've never been very good at doing what I'm told" Phryne explained.

"No, I didn't imagine you were" Sister Clareton responded, her voice quiet and almost affectionate. Phryne met her gaze and found herself relaxing slightly, even as the sister's eyes drifted towards her belly, an action which usually made her fill ill at ease and extremely protective. "May I?" she asked, gesturing towards Phryne's belly. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement and watched as Sister Clareton placed both hands on her belly, feeling the position of the baby as Mac had done so many times before. Her ministrations earned her a solid kick from the baby who, like Phryne, did not appreciate being interrupted during slumber. The sister smiled and Phryne felt the baby turn around inside her, issuing a few further gentle kicks against its favourite position on her abdominal wall, and then falling asleep once more. "Well, your baby certainly appears to be fine, which is the main thing" she reasoned.

"I agree" Phryne concurred, as she placed a protective hand upon her belly. The sister smiled.

"But I'm sure your husband would want to ensure that both you and the baby are alright" she said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured her. "Your medicinal tea has done wonders, and is very restorative" she advised. Sister Clareton nodded in response and waited patiently for Phryne to continue. "I'll go and sit down" she acceded. Sister Clareton offered her a gentle smile and accompanied her back to her seat.

"I'll go and find you a pillow and a blanket, and we'll see if we can't make you a bit more comfortable" she explained, as she guided Phryne back towards the seating area, and waited for her to sit down.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely.

Phryne followed Sister Clareton obediently back towards her seat, next to where the slouching Hugh was apparently fast asleep and snoring softly. Phryne adjusted her warm coat around her and was about to sit down, when the sound of the doors opening drew her attentions towards the operating theatre, her stomach dropping as fear and anxiety gripped her heart. Before Sister Clareton could react, Phryne turned on the spot and walked towards the theatre, just as two nurses held the doors open, and a silver gurney holding the unconscious body of Jack Robinson was wheeled out. Phryne felt her heart leap in her chest.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, before rushing towards the gurney, to the astonishment of Dr Rathbone, a tall doctor in his early fifties with dark hair and beard, who appeared suddenly at the helm. Hugh woke suddenly due to the noises, rose clumsily from his seat, and was prevented from falling to the ground only by the timely intervention of Sister Clareton.

The young nurse standing beside Jack stepped back and looked up towards Sister Clareton for instructions, and suppressed a comment when the older woman held up a hand.

Phryne reached Jack in a matter of moments, finding her exhaustion and uncertainty departing her almost entirely as she looked down upon his face. Although he was startlingly pale and worryingly still, he was alive and he was safe and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest revealed quite clearly that he was breathing. His hair was curled and tousled, and highlighted his pallor, which was almost as white as the unremarkable thin white fabric of the shoulder-length shirt he was wearing. Phryne reached for his right hand and clasped it, finding herself further reassured by the warmth of his touch, despite the limpness of his hand in her own. She cast her eyes curiously towards the centre of his chest, and could clearly make out the wadding and bandaging even beneath his shirt, and she felt her stomach drop. Dr Rathbone, who had borne her sudden present and subsequent intrusion well, was watching her with curiosity as she studied her husband, as though she were mapping his features and ensuring that everything was present and correct. The rest of the staff stood by in respectful silence, the young nurses evidently touched by the scene, watching as Phryne stroked Jack's cheek (which was warm!) and drew some hair from his face. A tender smile played on her lips as she stared at him with a look of adoration, before squeezing his hand tightly and leaning down towards him, and pressing a loving kiss upon his cheek. Dr Rathbone, who was not a man known for being sentimental, smiled gently in response. The patient was a police officer, and his wife a renowned (and titled) lady detective, who was (from both the gossip his wife insisted upon telling him about from her wretched society pages, and his own observations of the young woman's form) heavily pregnant. And from her own pallor and tired eyes, it was clear she had been there for quite some time, possibly even all night. She was also calm, composed and thankfully not displaying any signs of hysteria. In fact, she appeared almost serene as she looked up at him, a grateful smile playing upon her face.

"Thank you, Dr Rathbone" Phryne said sincerely, her voice heavy with emotion and gratitude. The doctor nodded formally in response. "How is he?" she asked with concern. The doctor looked at her with approval; she had evidently discerned that he was out of immediate danger, and was asking intelligent questions. Which made a nice change from those he was frequently forced to endure…

"He's recovering, Mrs Robinson" the doctor responded, in his deep, educated voice. "Your husband has undergone a very serious and delicate operation, and it is imperative that we take him to a room so enable him to rest, and sleep off the anaesthetic" he advised. Phryne nodded immediately in agreement and held his gaze with her intelligent eyes. "Sister Clareton, myself and the nurses will take him through to a private room to enable him to recover" he explained. "I'll discuss his prognosis with you once we've got him settled" he announced, as Sister Clareton appeared behind Phryne, and placed an encouraging hand upon her upper back. Phryne fought her strong desire to maintain her hold on Jack's hand and nodded in understanding, before reluctantly removing her hand from his.

"Of course" Phryne responded amiably, taking a step back from the gurney and standing beside Sister Clareton obediently. She was aware that Dr Rathbone had the power to eject her from the ward, and did not wish to give him a reason to do so. Sister Clareton, who also possessed this right, had been extremely generous in her decision to allow her to remain present. But Phryne knew from experience that there was only so much patience and allowances that a person would be willing to display. "Might I come with you?" Phryne asked politely, prompting the doctor to meet her gaze. "I drove an ambulance during the War and treated many injured soldiers, so I understand how serious Jack's condition is, and I won't get in anyone's way" she assured him. Dr Rathbone considered her words for a moment, gave her another approving look, and then nodded.

"Certainly" he agreed affably, before looking towards Hugh. "Is this policeman chap also going to be accompanying us?"

"If you'll permit it" Phryne said gently. "Given the fact that Jack is a serving police officer who was injured in the line of duty by an individual who subsequently fled, I think it would be best if a police officer is present" she explained. Dr Rathbone looked up at Hugh and nodded.

"Yes, quite" Dr Rathbone agreed, before looking back towards Phryne. "Now, we're going to take your husband to his room, and I would like you and the constable to remain outside until the nurses have him settled."

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed immediately, nodding as she spoke. The doctor considered her for a moment before nodding once more.

"I will then invite you into the room and discuss his prognosis with you" Dr Rathbone explained. Phryne nodded immediately in understanding, and watched as the doctor looked up towards the nurses, nodding towards them, which prompted them to stand on either side of the gurney and guide it with the doctor down the corridor and towards the ward.

Sister Clareton, who was aware of how tired Mrs Robinson was, despite her insistence she was fine, kept her arm around her as she escorted her down the corridor and towards the ward. Phryne, who felt both surprised and grateful for Dr Rathbone's attitude and approach, decided it best not to argue, and followed biddably, with Hugh just behind her.

Phryne kept her eyes trained on the gurney, focusing on Jack's dark hair, which was visibly just above the pillow. She watched as one of the nurses opened the door to a room at the far end of the right hand side of the corridor they had just walked down, and admired the skilful way she, the other nurse and Dr Rathbone manoeuvred the gurney into the room. Phryne paused and waited obediently outside with Sister Clareton, who kept her arm around her, either as a protective maternal gesture or a means to ensure she did not rush into the room, both of which Phryne appreciated and understood. After five agonising minutes, the door opened once more, the two nurses left the room, and Dr Rathbone appeared. Phryne looked up and met her gaze with a look of confidence and determination, earning her her third approving look in ten minutes. Dr Rathbone bowed his head slightly and gestured into the room. Phryne nodded gratefully and stepped inside cautiously, as though afraid he would suddenly change his mind. She was closely followed by Sister Clareton, Hugh and Dr Rathbone.

As Phryne stepped into the dimly lit room, she looked immediately towards Jack, who had been laid down in a wrought-iron white bed, with two pillows and warm bedsheets. She noticed immediately that a large glass bottle of blood was attached to his arm, replenishing his lost supply with a transfusion. She had seen them before, of course, but they had never unsettled her quite as much as they did now. She walked instinctively towards Jack, ignoring the bottle, and heading directly towards his bed. Above the bed was a pleasant watercolour painting of a garden scene which Phryne paid little attention to. There were bedside tables on either side of his bed, which held two identical lamps (both of which were on, bathing the room in a comforting yellow glow) and a large jug of water and two cups, which had evidently prepared after his arrival. There were two armchairs in the room, one beneath the window to the far left, and one against the wall to the right, in front of a radiation which was next to a cupboard with two sets of draws and storage space beneath. A sink and basin were at the back of the room, beside which was a bin and a chamber pot. But Phryne paid little attention to the room or its contents, and walked directly towards Jack, undaunted by his pallor or the blood which was being fed into his body through an eerie plastic tube. Dr Rathbone watched as Phryne walked towards her husband, who was shrouded beneath the bedsheets, and eased herself onto the bed beside him, taking his hand gently in both of her own. Phryne found herself feeling both relieved that she was beside him and that he was warm, and terrified by his stillness. It was most unsettling. She turned towards Dr Rathbone, unable to bear her ignorance any longer, and requested the information she so desperately required.

"Will he be alright?" Phryne asked gently, prompting the doctor to walk across the room and stand to Jack's right beside the window, as Sister Clareton approached Phryne, who was sitting on the bed and holding his left hand. Hugh was standing unobtrusively by the door, looking very worried. Phryne looked up at the doctor with patient eyes, waiting for an explanation.

"Your husband sustained a very nasty chest wound as a result of the shooting" Dr Rathbone began. "The bullet penetrated several layers of muscles and skin, struck his sternum and then ricocheted into his ribcage, lodging itself in the fourth rib on the right side of his body, perilously close to his heart" he explained sombrely. "If the bullet had gone another inch or so to the right, it would have killed him instantly" he advised. Phryne swallowed hard and squeezed Jack's hand tighter. The baby, as though sensing something important was happening and waiting to be part of it, began to stir once more, moving lazily inside Phryne's belly, which she found immeasurably comforting. She placed her hand instinctively over the spot of a sudden kick, and the doctor's eyes flickered towards her belly with concern, before meeting her clear eyes which, he observed, were devoid of pain, and continuing. "Thankfully the bullet was a rather smaller calibre – a .22, I believe – otherwise the damage could have been far greater" he stated. "The rib is fractured, as his sternum, which can take over a month to heal" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "He also suffered significant damage to his chest, as the bullet decimated the skin and tissue and tore some muscles during penetration" he explained. "I have repaired as much of the damage as I can, but again, it will take some time for him to recover fully."

"But he will" Phryne prompted. "Recover" she added for clarity. Dr Rathbone nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, he will" the doctor assured her, prompting Phryne to exhale deeply in relief, leaning forward towards Jack as she did so.

"Thankfully, the bullet managed to avoid all major organs and veins, but your husband did lose a significant amount of blood, and the damage the bullet caused to his body will take some time to recover" Dr Rathbone reiterated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "He won't be at work for another two months or so, I'd imagine" he stated. Phryne nodded once more, before looking up at Dr Rathbone.

"Will there be any long term damage?" Phryne asked, attempting to conceal the nervousness in her voice. The doctor considered her question.

"The surgery was fairly straight forward, though a little fiddly" he confessed. "But no serious complications arose during the procedure" he advised. "The main obstacles to overcome are the blood transfusion; some patients had an adverse effect to them, though your husband seems to be bearing up quite well, this is his third one since his arrival" he stated. "The other risks are shock and infection, which I'm sure you'll be aware of, given your previous occupation" he stated, as Phryne nodded in agreement. "But in terms of injury, I don't believe he will suffer any long-term physical effects as a result of the shooting" he stated. "As I explained, no major organs were damaged, no major arteries severed, and there was no major muscular damage" he added. "Of course he will require some time to heal, and we'll need to keep a close eye on him for signs of infection" he advised. "He'll also be rather sore for several weeks, so I'll prescribe him morphine to keep the pain at bay" he advised, before meeting Phryne's gaze. "He'll need to stay in hospital for at least a week and then, depending on how well he recovers, we will be able to discharge him into your care once he is fit and ready. But he will be on bedrest for several weeks whilst he recovers" he advised. Phryne nodded immediately. Jack had always been the one to take care of her, it was about time she returned the favour. And she would. In full. "As I'm sure you understand, the next few hours are very important" he stated. "Whilst your husband responded well to all medication and transfusions, and held up well during the surgery, we'll need to keep a close eye on him until he comes round from the anaesthetic" he advised. "We'll check on him every thirty minutes until he does, of course, but it will only be after he wakes that I can fully assess the complete effects of the injury" he explained. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding and squeezed Jack's hand once more.

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Phryne asked, despite knowing the answer to the question. Dr Rathbone shook his head.

"It's not possible to anticipate a precise time" Dr Rathbone explained, as he looked down at Jack. "Your husband is very strong, Mrs Robinson, and was most difficult to anaesthetise" he sighed. "It was as though he were reluctant to remain unconscious" he added. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. "It may take him several hours to come around fully from the anaesthetic" he advised. "And when he does, he may be confused or groggy, or even nauseous" he stated. "But all of that is completely normal" he assured her. "As I said, the nurses will check on him every thirty minutes, but if he does show any signs of waking in the meantime, I want you to notify someone immediately, and either myself or another doctor will come and assess him" he instructed.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed immediately. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Dr Rathbone offered her another formal nod. There was a brief silence for a few moments as Phryne stared at Jack, clasping his hand tightly with her own. Dr Rathbone considered Phryne once more, his eyes drifting towards her abdomen, before returning to her face.

"Mrs Robinson, might I ask how far advanced your pregnancy is?" Dr Rathbone asked. Phryne considered the clinical phrasing of the question and looked up at him.

"Thirty-one weeks" Phryne advised. Dr Rathbone looked from her eyes to her belly once more and nodded in understanding.

"May I also enquire how long you have been here?" he asked. Phryne swallowed hard. She was beginning to grow concerned at where this conversation was leading.

"Since just before one o'clock this morning" Phryne responded candidly. The doctor nodded in understanding, aware that it must be around quarter-past five.

"Did you manage to get any sleep whilst waiting outside the operating theatre?" he asked doubtfully. Phryne shook her head.

"No" she responded honestly. "But I fell asleep at around seven o'clock yesterday evening, so I had a full five hours" she assured him. Dr Rathbone raised an eyebrow. "And I've been generously provided with tea all night, I feel perfectly well" she assured him. Dr Rathbone considered her for a moment before walking around the bed towards her. Phryne watched him intently, her eyes meeting his as he stood in front of her, and gestured towards her belly.

"Would you mind?" Dr Rathbone asked politely. Phryne shook her head and he nodded in response, before placing a hand on her belly just as Sister Clareton had a short while before. And as before, Phryne's baby reacted most strongly to the interruption, kicking the offending hand most strongly in protest. Phryne placed her own hand on the side of her belly in an attempt to soothe the excitable infant, as Dr Rathbone moved his splayed fingers from her belly and reached for her wrist, taking her pulse quickly. He thought for a few moments before nodding.

"Your pulse is strong, and your baby appears perfectly fine" Dr Rathbone advised her. "Though a little excitable" he added. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Nothing unusual there" Phryne admitted. Dr Rathbone almost smiled.

"I appreciate you would like to remain with your husband, Mrs Robinson, and whilst you seem fit and well, I must insist that you get some rest" Dr Rathbone advised. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather worried, and looked up at him as he spoke to her. "I am happy for you to remain with your husband as he recovers, on the understanding that you allow Sister Clareton to keep an eye on you" he explained. "You can stay for the rest of the morning if circumstances permit it, providing you also eat and drink regularly, but by midday I would like you to return home and rest" he advised. Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled sharply. "I'll come by myself and ensure that you are driven home" he stated firmly. "After resting, you are, of course, more than welcome to return" he assured her. "Your husband will be well taken care of, I can assure you" he stated.

"Yes, I know" Phryne responded quickly. Dr Rathbone nodded.

"Who is the doctor overseeing your pregnancy?" he asked.

"Dr Elizabth MacMillan of the Royal Women's Hospital" Phryne responded. Dr Rathbone smiled and nodded. "You know her?"

"I do" Dr Rathbone returned, raising his eyebrows as he spoke. "We gave guest lectures at Sydney University last year" he advised. "Remarkable woman" he commended.

"She certainly is" Phryne responded. Dr Rathbone nodded in agreement and met her gaze.

"If myself or my staff have any concerns about you or your baby's health, I won't hesitate to contact her" Dr Rathbone advised. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne replied. The doctor nodded. "Thank you" she added sincerely. He smiled gently.

"Not at all" he replied, standing tall once more. "It was a pleasure to assist a member of the constabulary" he advised. "My father and grandfather were policemen" he stated. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. "He's strong" he reassured her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes" she agreed, as she looked at him with a look of utter adoration. "He is" she added, squeezing his hand tightly as she did so. His hand was warm but limp, which felt strange, as she was so accustomed to the strength of his touch. She gazed at him adoringly and watched him whilst he rested, focusing on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Dr Rathbone watched her for a while before turning towards Sister Clareton and nodding.

"Sister Clareton and I will leave you both to rest" Dr Rathbone advised. "If either of you require anything, or if he wakes, please notify someone immediately" he advised.

"Of course" Phryne responded warmly, turning towards him as she spoke. "Thank you" she added with sincerity. The doctor nodded and walked across the room.

"Thank you" said Hugh suddenly, offering the doctor his hand. "Dr Rathbone offered him a tight smile and nodded, before shaking his hand firmly.

"It was my pleasure, constable" he assured him. Hugh nodded.

"Given… the circumstances" Hugh began tentatively. "I'm going to arrange for this room to be guarded around the clock by two constables" he explained. "Would… you have any objections?"

"None whatsoever" Dr Rathbone responded easily. "As you wish, constable" he added, before disappearing from the room with Sister Clareton in tow. Phryne returned her attentions to Jack and found herself suddenly feeling utterly exhausted.

"Miss?" called Hugh gently. Phryne blinked herself out of her tired stupor and turned towards Hugh, her hand not once leaving Jack's. "I'm going to telephone the station and let them know what's happened" he explained. "The men were… are… very keen to know how the inspector is" he explained quickly. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in assent. "And I'll make the arrangements for the officers."

"Of course" Phryne responded, a warm smile playing upon her lips. "Thank you, Hugh" she said affectionately. "And thank you for staying" she added. Hugh looked slightly embarrassed by her gratitude and nodded in response, offering her a tight smile before quietly slipping out of the room, leaving Phryne and Jack completely alone.

Phryne turned towards Jack and watched him as he slept, focusing intently on the rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his breathing. Despite his pallor, his lips were already turning a reassuring shade of light pink, and she found herself most comforted by the doctor's prognosis. And being here, near him – next to him – even whilst he was in this condition, made her finally feel as though she could breathe. As she looked down upon him, she found herself remembering her own hospitalisation following her stabbing at the docks, and remembered her aunt, Dot and Mac telling her how Jack kept a bedside vigil beside her for days on end, refusing to leave the room even to eat until Mac and her aunt Prudence had marched him out of the room and towards the canteen. She wondered if how she was feeling now was how he felt back then, and she desperately hoped it wasn't. Because it was unbearable.

"Oh, Jack" Phryne breathed, her voice warm and affectionate, as she looked upon him with gentle eyes. "I was so worried about you" she admitted. "It's going to be alright. I'm here" she assured him, her voice calm and confident. "You're going to be absolutely fine, I promise" she declared, squeezing his hand as she spoke.

As Phryne looked down at Jack's face once more, she found the fear, guilt and anxiety and all the other emotions she had been trying to suppress since leaning of his condition overwhelming her which, combined with her exhaustion, broke her resolve completely, and she burst into tears. Phryne clamped one hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs, despite the fact that it was highly unlikely they would wake Jack. This knowledge upset her more, and she cried harder into her hand, clamping her hand tighter to her mouth and taking in several deep breaths in order to calm herself. She needed to maintain her composure and keep herself together, not just for the baby, but for Jack too; and if a member of staff saw her displaying anything which even remotely resembled hysterics, she'd be bundled into the nearest comfortable taxicab and sent home before she knew it. And she wouldn't leave, not now. Not yet. Phryne's breath hitched and she finally calmed herself, wiping her tears from her eyes as she did so. As she recovered, the baby, who had been on the brink of sleep, stirred once more, and began to respond to its mother's distress, by issuing a series of strong kicks against her palm. Phryne found herself smiling affectionately despite herself, and was about to put her hand over her belly in an attempt to soothe the baby, before looking back towards Jack and changing her mind. Instead, she lifted his hand with her own and pressed it to her belly, splaying his fingers across her rounded tummy over the spot of the kicks. The baby, ether recognising its father's touch or simply responding to the contact, issued a series of excited kicks to the centre of his palm; given the sudden enthusiasm of said kicks, Phryne felt quite certain that it was the former. She smiled gently and released a sharp breath as she looked up at Jack once more, watching him intently as she held his hand to her belly, where their baby was continuing to kick. Phryne found her mind drifting back immediately towards the last conversation they'd had the night before, and her guilt consumed her almost completely.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Phryne said sincerely, uttering the words she wished she'd told him hours ago, before he'd left the house that night. Before all of this. "I should never have reacted the way I did" she admitted, her guilt overwhelming her as she spoke. "It wasn't… it wasn't that I didn't want to talk about it, because I do, I just-" she continued, hesitating and then breaking off as she struggled to find the words, which was not helped by her exhaustion. "I'm not very good at this" she admitted sadly, offering him a solemn, guilty smile. "But I'll try better, I promise" she assured him, watching his face as he slept, and feeling the sensation of their baby kicking against his palm. "We can talk about names for the baby, and we will. We'll talk about anything you want to" she assured him. "But you need to wake up" she explained. "We need you to wake up" she added, her breath hitching slightly as she spoke. "And Jack, I-"

Phryne's next words were cut off by the sound of a door opening beside her, which prompted her to lower Jack's hand instinctively from her belly, and quickly wipe the tears from her cheeks, inhaling a deep restorative breath as Hugh Collins re-entered the room.

"I called the station, Miss, and the men are relieved the Inspector's out of surgery" Hugh explained. Phryne nodded in understanding as she attempted to continue to compose herself. "I spoke to the Commissioner, who's been there since one o'clock, just after he was told about… about the shooting" he advised. Phryne swallowed hard and turned around to face him. If Hugh saw the signs of her recent crying on her face, it didn't register on his expression. "He's got three dozen men out on the streets right now looking for Cesare Cipriano" he advised her. Phryne, who was now relieved that Jack was recovering and had a positive prognosis, allowed herself to experience her fury at the man, who was going to be very, very sorry indeed. Hugh did see the glint in her eyes, which scared him even in the dimness in the room, and prompted him to take a small step back. "The… the Commissioner wants me to come to the station, Miss" he advised, his tone indicating that he clearly did not wish to accede to that particular request. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"You're an eye witness to the shooting of a high-ranking police officer" Phryne reasoned. "It's understandable that he wants to take your statement whilst events are still fresh in your mind" she explained. "I'll take care of him" she added warmly. Hugh relaxed slightly and nodded confidently.

"I know, Miss" Hugh replied, a small smile playing upon his lips. "The Commissioner also says he'll come and visit the inspector in the morning" he advised. "Well, later this morning" he corrected. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded.

"I'm sure he does" Phryne said quietly. "I look forward to it" she added sarcastically. Hugh nodded in understanding.

"Two constables are on their way here, so I'll wait until they arrive" Hugh explained. Phryne nodded in agreement, and watched as Hugh looked up towards Jack, his expression a picture of worry.

"He will get better, Hugh" Phryne assured him. "We'll make sure of it" she added. Hugh nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Miss" Hugh agreed, before walking slowly towards the scene. Phryne watched as he sat down tiredly and unobtrusively in the chair beside the window, and watched over Jack with the expression of a nervous mother. Phryne smiled gently and turned back towards her husband, holding his hand in her own and watching as he slept. The baby was still kicking gently inside her.

The two constables arrived to relieve Hugh at around half-past five in the morning, prompting Hugh to give a brief and regrettable goodbye to Phryne and to Jack, who was still in a morphine and anaesthetic-induced unconscious state. Phryne promised Hugh she would call him the moment anything changed, which seemed to reassure him somewhat. He then introduced Phryne to the two constables (Belton and Forrest, two tall, stocky policemen who Phryne felt quite certain only a strong man or an idiot would attempt to mess with, which she suspected was the idea), before taking his leave. The officers took up their seats in the corridor outside the room, and Phryne returned to the bed and sat with Jack, taking his hand once more, and watching him as he slept.

Just minutes after Hugh departed, Phryne heard the door open once more, and was not surprised by the visitor, or the items she bore.

It was Sister Clareton, carrying a pillow, a blanket and a hot cup of tea. Phryne smiled at her gently as she entered, her tired eyes betraying her exhaustion, as the kindly older woman put the tea on the bedside table, and drew the armchair beside the radiator next to the bed, placing the cushion against the back of it and gesturing towards it. Phryne squeezed Jack's hand tighter and cast a nervous glance towards him.

"It's alright, Mrs Robinson" Sister Clareton assured her, noticing Phryne's hesitation. "You are more than welcome to stay, but it is important that you try to rest" she advised. "You can sit here, right beside your husband" she explained. "I'm sure you'd be much more comfortable" she stated. Phryne looked towards the chair and then up towards Sister Clareton.

Phryne understood that the staff here were being more than generous under the circumstances, and did not wish to give them reason to rescind their kindness and possibly expel her from the ward; it was a men's ward, after all, and well past the time of visiting hours. Or before, she reasoned. They were due to start in a few hours… "Mrs Robinson" the sister repeated, her voice adopting that firm, authoritative matronliness that all medical staff and school teachers learn after years of experience. Phryne nodded in assent and rose to her feet, before removing her coat and draping it over the back of the chair, feeling somewhat lighter (and somehow more exhausted) as she did so. She then eased herself into the chair beside Jack, and looking up at him the moment she sat down. Admittedly, this was more comfortable, and her back felt more supportive. That cushion deserved to be canonised, or at the very least, a knighthood. Phryne allowed this tired thought to drift through her mind as she adjusted the seat slightly, edging closer to Jack so she could see his face and chest clearly, and was within reaching distance of his hand. She then felt a soft, blue hospital-issue blanket being drawn across her, which was spread from her waist and belly down her legs and towards the ground. Phryne found herself remembering an elderly woman her mother had once cleaned for who sat just so. All she was missing was the knitting, thick glasses and irritating, yappy little dog called Hector. Phryne was suddenly aware of the fact that Sister Clareton had not spoken for a few moments, and looked up towards her; she met her gaze and saw concern in the older woman's face, and it didn't take her long to realise why. Sister Clareton, having worked in hospitals for over thirty years, could always tell when someone had been crying.

"He'll be alright, Mrs Robinson" Sister Clareton assured her. "You'll see" she said gently. Phryne smiled politely.

"Thank you" she said sincerely. "For everything" she added. Sister Clareton smiled in response.

"You are most welcome" Sister Clareton responded warmly, before standing up straight and looking from Phryne to Jack, and then back towards Phryne. "The bathroom is directly opposite this room" she advised. "And if you need anything, or if you feel unwell, or if you would be so kind as to assent to lying down in a proper bed, please come and find me, or one of the nurses" she encouraged. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"I will, thank you" Phryne mumbled tiredly. Sister Clareton smiled in response. She recognised that too.

"I'll see you later this morning" Sister Clareton assured her, before turning on the spot and heading out of the room, and closing the door behind her.

Phryne turned her attentions immediately towards Jack, reaching for his hand instinctively, and holding it in her own. She found the emotions she had experienced and her relief at knowing Jack's prognosis to have decimated the little adrenaline and energy which remained in her body. For now, at least. So she sighed deeply and rested her head upon the bed beside Jack, curling up in the armchair as she faced him, their hands firmly entwined.

Due to her exhaustion and her relief that she was beside Jack once more, Phryne slept deeply and soundly throughout the morning. She didn't stir when the nurses came to check on him twice every hour, working around her where possible, as they checked his dressing, listened to his heart, took his blood pressure and examined his pupil responses. Nor did she wake when Dr Rathbone himself, having been concerned due to Mrs Robinson's condition, insisted on attending to Jack personally at eight o'clock. Although he was relieved to find her asleep, her position was not ideal, and he arranged for a nurse to bring her another pillow, though he doubted it would be of much assistance. And how she slept in such a position, with her hand entwined with her husband's, really was beyond him. And he thought the human body had so few mysteries left remaining…

When the Chief Commissioner arrived at eight o'clock to visit the bedside of one of his best detectives, he was only mildly put out to find the fellow's titled, defiant, heavily pregnant wife curled up in a chair with her head on the bed beside him, appearing perfectly comfortable and content, despite the physical unlikeliness of such an event. He remained in the room for a couple of minutes, spoke briefly to the doctor, gave some strict instructions to his men and then departed. None of which roused Phryne even slightly from her slumber.

Phryne was also undisturbed by Dot, who arrived shortly after eight-thirty, having been advised by Hugh of the night's events when he had returned home shortly after seven o'clock in the morning. She had dressed immediately and quickly headed to Wardlow, where a bout of morning sickness slowed her down somewhat, but not for long. She then spoke with Mr Butler, who Hugh had already called with an update, as per Phryne's request, and arranged for him to make a suitable food hamper for Phryne, whilst she headed upstairs. Dot then went into Phryne and Jack's bedroom, where she quickly selected a few changes of clothes and other essentials for each of them, packing them neatly into a single bag. She also packed some toiletries and cosmetics for Miss Phryne, though she doubted she would be upset by their absence. By the time Dot arrived downstairs, Mr Butler had prepared a veritable feast for his employer, who he knew would not have eaten well, if at all, and would need to be encouraged.

"I've also included her iron tablets, Dorothy" Mr Butler advised her, having removed them from their cupboard in the kitchen earlier that morning. "Shall we leave at once?" he suggested. Dot nodded immediately and they had departed.

Mr Butler had dropped Dorothy off at the hospital shortly before eight-thirty, before heading home, not wishing for Miss Fisher to feel overwhelmed, and confident in the knowledge that Dorothy would take very good care of her.

When Dot arrived at the hospital she was greeted by Sister Clareton, who was only on shift for another thirty minutes. She was greeted warmly and with evident relief, and taken immediately to the private room in which Phryne and Jack were resting. During the brief walk, Sister Clareton advised Dot in full of Jack's prognosis, and of her concerns for Phryne, who had been asleep for the past three hours.

"I've been so relieved I haven't wanted to disturb her…" Sister Clareton advised. "But Dr Rathbone has given strict instructions that she is to leave the hospital at midday to go home and rest" she stated firmly. Dot nodded in agreement, thanked the kindly sister for taking care of her employer, and then greeted the two constables she recognised from City South, before entering the room.

As soon as Dot entered the room and closed the doors behind her, she looked up towards Jack, clasped her rosary tightly, and uttered a childhood prayer. She then walked briskly across the room, placed the bag and the hamper down in the corner of the room, and turned her attentions to Miss Phryne, who was fast asleep in a most impossible (but rather endearing) position. Dot often found Miss Phryne asleep in an armchair or chaise lounge in the parlour, particularly after cases, but this had happened less recently since her pregnancy entered its final stages. She would often willingly (o, at least, with very little coaxing) retreat to her bedroom in order to rest, falling asleep in the comfort of her own bed. But now she was snuggled up in an armchair which was pressed almost completely against the bed, her body curled in the seat and her head resting on the mattress, as she held onto Jack's hand affectionately, even in sleep. Someone had drawn a blanket across her and placed a cushion behind her to provide at least a small amount of support for her back, and her right arm was cradling her rounded belly. Despite her concerns, Dot smiled with affection at the sight of her.

"Oh, Miss" Dot said gently, before sighing lightly and setting to work.

In a few minutes, Dot laid out a thermos of hot lemon squash and some of Mr Butler's biscuits (baked freshly that morning) on the bedside table closest to Phryne, before unpacking the inspector's clothes, toiletries and other necessities and putting them away neatly in the little chest of drawers to the right. She then walked across the room towards the seat beneath the window, where her husband had kept vigil just a few hours before. She saw down quietly, looked up at Jack and Phryne asleep together, smiled gently once more, and then continued with her knitting. She'd have her baby's layette all prepared before Christmas, or her name wasn't Dorothy Collins.

Phryne remained asleep until shortly after nine o'clock, when the combination of the scent of lemon and the sound of needles eased her out of her slumber. She found herself quickly remembering where she was and she pushed herself into a sitting position, looking up towards Jack, who was still fast asleep, though certainly less pale than he had been the night before. She blinked tiredly and turned towards the window, which was admitting warm light into the room, and bathing the familiar figure in a comforting glow as she knitted in front of it.

"Dot?" Phryne asked tiredly, prompting her companion to lower her knitting and look up at her.

"Miss Phryne" Dot saw gently, surprise present in her tone, as she rose from her seat, laying down her knitting and making her way towards her. Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked up at Dot just as she reached her, their eyes meeting almost immediately. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. Phryne offered her as sincere a smile as she could muster, decidedly ignored the aching and protesting of her body, which she attempted to get into a more comfortable position as a peace offering, and nodded. "Why didn't you call me?" she asked gently. Phryne looked up at her as she leaned back against the seat, reluctantly letting go of Jack's hand as she did so. The pillow in her lower back felt divine, and very comforting.

"Because it was very late and I didn't want you to worry" Phryne responded honestly. Dot's gentle expression softened.

"I wouldn't have minded" Dot assured her. Phryne smiled gently.

"I know you wouldn't, Dot" Phryne assured her, smiling at her tiredly as she spoke. "But it wouldn't have been fair" she added.

"You can call me whenever you need to, Miss" Dot replied confidently. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I know" Phryne responded warmly. "Thank you" she added. Dot nodded once more.

"Sister Clareton told me what the doctor said" Dot explained. Phryne nodded, and found herself feeling somewhat relieved. It was nice not to have to say it out loud. Hearing it was painful enough. "He'll be alright, Miss" Dot assured her. Phryne smiled.

"He will" Phryne added. "We'll make sure of it" she stated with conviction. Dot nodded in agreement.

"She also said that you were reluctant to go home last night" Dot said gently. Phryne looked towards Dot and nodded.

"I didn't want to leave him" Phryne said simply. "I couldn't" she added. Dot nodded in understanding.

"I know" Dot assured her. Phryne breathed a sigh of relief. She really wasn't feeling up to discussing it in detail, not just yet. "I brought you iron tablets, Miss" she said gently. Phryne nodded keenly in response and sat up straight in her chair.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, as Dot placed one in the palm of her hand and passed her the thermos of hot lemon cordial. Phryne took her medicine with a generous mouthful of the hot, revitalising liquid, and relaxed back against her seat. It was certainly an improvement on hospital tea.

"Do you think you could eat something, Miss?" Dot asked gently. Phryne looked up towards her. She'd been anticipating the question. Although she was aware of a feeling of hunger, she really didn't feel up to eating. But the suggestive kicks of her unborn child made it quite clear that someone would greatly appreciate it if she tried. And so she nodded in response, much to Dot's evident relief.

A few moments later the hamper was produced, and Phryne was presented with a croissant, an apple, some of Mr Butler's biscuits and a slice of lemon cake. She ate all except the apple, and then curled up in her armchair once more to bask in her food-induced sleepy state.

"Sister Clareton says we need to leave by midday, Miss" Dot said gently. "We can come back this evening, though" she assured her. Phryne looked up at Jack and reached for his hand, holding it tightly as she looked up at him, focusing on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest once more.

"Yes, I know" Phryne replied quietly. "I will" she assured her, as she linked her fingers through Jack's and closed her eyes once more.

Dot waited until Phryne was fast asleep, before drawing the blanket up over her body once more. She then tidied away the breakfast things and returned to her armchairs, where she continued her work on the cream shawl she was making.

For the next couple of hours, Phryne slept well but not as deeply as before; rousing slightly when the nurses came in every half an hour to check on Jack, which thankfully did not necessitate her moving. The hours of the morning passed away quickly, as Phryne and Jack both remained asleep beside each other, their hands closely entwined.

Although Phryne slept through the sound of Dot knitting, the return of the nurses every so often, and even an argument in the corridor outside which one of Jack's men was forced to break up, there was one thing which she did not sleep through.

Just after eleven o'clock that morning, the hand which had been limp in her own flexed experimentally, prompting Phryne to return the grasp in her sleep, holding onto it tighter. She hummed slightly in familiarity at the sensation, but did not wake completely. It was only when he said it – the word which had been his last word which was now his first – that she was drawn fully and immediately from her slumber.

"Phryne" Jack breathed.


	109. Chapter 80 pt 1

Phryne, who had been sleeping intermittently throughout the night, was immediately drawn back to consciousness by the sound of Jack's voice. She opened her eyes quickly and rose her head from the bed as she looked up towards him.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, her voice heavy with exhaustion and confusion, as she looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes, and found herself feeling flooded with relief at the sight before her.

Jack, who was lying flat on the bed, was blinking tiredly, trying to battle his way through the morphine-induced haze and exhaustion and back to Phryne. An effort which was helped considerably by the lady detective herself, who rose immediately from her armchair and sat beside him on the bed, squeezing his hand comfortingly in response as she reached towards his face instinctively with her left hand, stroking his cheek. Jack's senses were immediately flooded with Phryne – the familiarity of her voice, her touch, the scent of jasmine combined with her French perfume. He looked up at her and tried to focus, meeting her gaze directly, as he squeezed her hand.

"Phryne" Jack repeated, his voice more confident and assured this time. Phryne smile and let out a gasp of relief, before nodding in affirmation.

"It's me, darling. I'm here" Phryne responded, her voice warm and soothing. Jack exhaled deeply and squeezed her hand once more, with a strength which Phryne found to be extremely reassuring. Jack was pale, his hair tousled and his eyes showing both his exhaustion and morphine intake, but he was fighting it, all of it. He was looking up at her and trying to focus on her eyes, as he blinked himself out of his exhausted state, and tried to return to consciousness. "It's alright" she assured him, stroking his face as he looked up at her with dilated pupils. "I'm here" she soothed. Phryne watched Jack for a few moments longer, as he finally won his battle with the morphine, and looked up at her with tired eyes. She was about to speak when Jack tensed and groaned lightly, gripping her hand tightly instinctively, and reaching for his chest with his right hand. Phryne gently moved his right hand away and turned towards Dot, who had risen from her seat beneath the window. "Get the doctor please, Dot" Phryne instructed. Dot nodded and hurried out of the room, as Phryne returned her attentions towards Jack. "It's alright" Phryne assured him, as memories of the injured men she treated and comforted during the War returned to her. She'd seen this reaction many times before, and it had broken her heart then, too. But seeing Jack in such pain completely shattered it. "The doctor's on his way, it's alright" Phryne soothed, as Jack pressed his lips together and inhaled deeply, looking up at her and meeting her gaze. She smiled comfortingly at him and felt him relax beneath her gaze.

"Alright?" Jack asked, his voice low and gravelly. He winced in pain but tried to ignore his discomfort, as he looked back up towards Phryne.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne replied warmly. "You're going to be alright" she assured him, caressing his right cheek as she spoke.

"No" Jack responded, before exhaling sharply and looking up at Phryne, meeting her gaze. "You alright?" he asked. Jack felt Phryne's fingers still on his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

Phryne stared into Jack's eyes as she processed his words. His first words after waking – which he had spoken despite his pain and exhaustion – had been asking about her well-being. He was checking to see if she was alright. Phryne felt something inside of her shatter as her stomach clenched with guilt. She swallowed hard and nodded, forcing a small smile as she squeezed his hand and stroked his cheek.

"Of course" Phryne responded, her voice slightly choked. Jack stared at her for a moment, before pressing his elbows down onto the bed and attempting to push himself up; a movement which caused him to groan in pain. "Jack, no" Phryne said immediately, her voice adopting a firmer tone. "Stay still" she encouraged, as she placed her hands on his arms and leaned forward instinctively, preventing him from rising. Jack sighed gently and lay back against the mattress, as Phryne's eyes drifted across him with concern. Did he remember what had happened? Did he know he had been shot. "You were very badly hurt" Phryne explained tentatively. "You need to stay still" she advised. Jack swallowed hard and exhaled deeply, before looking up at Phryne once more.

Jack's eyes locked with Phryne's, and he relaxed beneath her touch, prompting her to release her hold upon his arms. But she kept her hands upon his arms – his warm, strong, unblemished skin – because she wasn't ready to let him go. As they stared into each other's eyes, Phryne felt Jack's left hand drift from her own and towards her belly, where he splayed his fingers, pressing his hand against her taut skin. The contact caused the baby, who had begun to stir shortly after Phryne woke, to kick experimentally against the familiar touch. Phryne's breath hitched, and she moved her hand instinctively towards his, covering his with her own, as the kicks became stronger. She heard Jack sigh contently as he focused on the rhythmic kicks, and found herself flooded with sudden emotion. She pressed her lips together and inhaled sharply to calm herself as Jack emerged almost completely from his morphine-induced state, and looked up at her with familiar eyes. Phryne smiled at him instinctively.

"Are you alright?" Phryne asked, her voice tinged with the emotion which she was battling to conceal. Jack held her gaze and reached for her free hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Fine" Jack responded, offering her a small nod, which he quickly came to regret, as it seemed to aggravate his chest. He felt Phryne's grip on his hand tighten.

"Jack, I thought-" Phryne said quietly, her voice heavy with emotion.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, his voice kind and confident, as he held her gaze, squeezed her hand, and felt their baby's strong kicks against his palm. "Everything's fine" he added confidently. Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded, and was about to speak, when the door opened behind them.

Dr Rathbone walked briskly into the room, closely followed by an anxious-looking Dot, who closed the door behind her. Phryne turned towards them both and the doctor stepped forward, his eyes drifting down towards Jack, who met his gaze; though he did not remove his hands from Phryne.

"Good morning, Inspector" Dr Rathbone greeted warmly, as he walked towards him. As he got closer, Phryne suddenly realised that she would have to move to enable him to examine Jack, and the prospect of doing so made her stomach clench. The baby kicked harder. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Jack responded. Phryne, who was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of his voice and his reply, looked down upon him.

"You aren't fine, Jack" Phryne said gently, her eyes holding his gaze with concern. "Are you in pain?" she asked. Jack saw the worry in her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"It's nothing" he reassured her. "It's fine."

"I don't believe you" Phryne responded, her voice warm but firm, as she held his gaze.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, stroking her hand tenderly as he spoke. "I'm fine" he repeated, his voice kind and soothing. Phryne held his gaze and shook her head gently.

"You are an impossible man" Phryne declared affectionately, prompting Jack to smile gently in response.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the pain?" Dr Rathbone asked. Jack considered the question for a moment or so.

"Three" Jack responded. "Possibly four."

"Jack" Phryne protested gently, prompting him to look up at her and meet her gaze. She looked worried, and he wanted to alleviate it immediately. He sighed gently.

"Six" Jack corrected. Phryne felt something inside her shatter. The doctor nodded slowly in response.

"You are due for another dose of morphine at midday, which will control the pain and discomfort you're currently experiencing – both of which are completely normal" Dr Rathbone advised. Jack nodded in understanding. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked tentatively.

Jack looked up at the doctor as he considered his answer. Although his thoughts were a little fragmented and unclear, he did remember what had happened; or, at least, he could recall pieces of the picture which were more than enough to enlighten him as to what had transpired the night before. He remembered being at the docks, Cipriano taking a hostage, then taking Hugh. He remembered lowering his own weapon, Hugh being at his side once more, then himself pushing Hugh out of the way. His last memories were of an unbearable burning, searing pain in the centre of his chest as Hugh leaned over him, and then everything went black.

"Yes" Jack responded, before looking up towards Phryne. "Collins?"

"Is fine" Phryne assured him, squeezing his hand. "Thanks to you" she added gently. Jack swallowed hard and held her gaze.

"Cipriano?" Jack asked. Phryne faltered, lowering her gaze from his for a moment, before squeezing his hand and meeting it once more with confidence.

"He got away" Phryne admitted. "But we'll find him" she assured him. Jack considered her response for a moment, before nodding slowly in agreement. "Don't worry about that now" she soothed. But from the look in Jack's eyes, it was clear that he was worried about it. Very much.

"Mrs Robinson, I'd like to examine your husband, if I may?" Dr Rathbone asked politely, drawing her from her thoughts. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed, as she gently extracted her hand from Jack's, and lowered her hand from the one which was resting on her belly. As she rose from the bed, Jack's hand lingered upon her rounded belly, drifting from her body as she stood up. Their baby deployed a firm set of strong kicks in an apparent act of protest.

As Phryne stood up from the bed and took a step back, she felt Dot's familiar hands upon her arm and back, as she gently encouraged her to step back a little. Phryne did so biddably, stepping away from the bed to enable the doctor to work, her eyes not leaving Jack.

Although Phryne knew he needed to be examined and wanted it to be done, she was struggling with the fact that this involved her moving away from him. The distance between them when he was in the operating theatre, although only a matter of meters, had been unbearable. Even as she sat in here beside him, she didn't feel that she was able to get close enough. And now she felt too far away. Dot, perhaps as an act of comfort or restraint, kept her hands upon her steadfast employer who, although exhausted, was watching the doctor with alert and attentive eyes. Her concentration was aided considerably by the baby, who was moving and rolling and kicking excitedly, prompting her to put her hand on the base of her belly instinctively in an attempt to calm it.

Phryne watched as Dr Rathbone looked into Jack's eyes, took his pulse and listened to his heart, before gently peeling back the dressing beneath the bandage which was wrapped around Jack's chest, and examining the wound. He nodded in satisfaction before replacing the bandaging, adjusting Jack's clothing, and stepping back.

"Good" Dr Rathbone declared, as he looked down upon his patient. "You're heartrate and pupil responses are as they should be, and you appear to be healing nicely" he advised. Jack nodded in response and Phryne felt herself relax at the doctor's words. "How does your chest feel?" he asked.

"Sore" Jack responded honestly. "But it's bearable" he added, more for Phryne's benefit than the doctor's. Phryne swallowed hard. The doctor nodded slowly in response.

"Inspector Robinson, you sustained a very nasty injury as a result of the shooting…" Dr Rathbone began, before advising Jack of the same fact he had told Phryne just hours before, concerning the path of the bullet (which was now in the custody of the Victorian Constabulary) and the injuries it caused. Jack listened calmly and nodded at intervals, as Phryne attempted not to focus on the words. It was only when she heard the doctor use the word 'morphine' that she emerged from her haze. "As I explained, you are due to have another dose of morphine at midday, which is in about thirty minutes' time" Dr Rathbone advised. Jack, who had been aware from the light beneath the curtains that it was daytime, nodded in acknowledgement. "The morphine will probably cause you to become drowsy, and I anticipate that you'll fall asleep soon after" he stated. Jack nodded in understanding. "Which will coincide quite nicely with the departure of your wife, who I have given strict instructions to rest, as she was most reluctant to do so during the night" he advised. Jack looked up towards Phryne once more, who lowered her hand instinctively from her belly.

"You were here all night?" Jack asked, concern present in his voice. Phryne met his gaze and felt her stomach tighten.

"Of course I was" Phryne responded gently. "Jack, you'd been shot" she added, her voice laced with emotion. Phryne inhaled sharply and furiously battled with the tears which threatened to fall.

Jack, who had noticed Phryne's exhaustion and pallor, felt his heart plummet as guilt overwhelmed in. He would've been in surgery for hours, then unconscious for some time afterwards. He remembered how unbearable it had been for him when Phryne had been stabbed and he was waiting for news. For Phryne to have to endure that same trauma – whilst heavily pregnant with his child – caused him to experience an unprecedented level of guilt and dread. Jack attempted to push himself up onto his elbows once more as he turned towards her. Dr Rathbone placed his hands firmly on his shoulders and encouraged him back, as Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and walked immediately towards the scene, sitting down on the bed beside Jack.

"It's alright" Phryne soothed. "You need to stay still" she advised, her voice kind but commanding. "Or am I going to have to restrain you with your own handcuffs?" she asked lightly, attempting to soothe both of their nerves. Jack looked up into her eyes and reached for her hand once more, which he held onto gently as he took in her jasmine scented skin, French perfume and soft eyes. His whole body – his entire being – was aching for her. The guilt he felt at the prospect of what she must have endured outweighed any physical pain he would ever experience.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Fisher" Jack responded quietly. Phryne laughed slightly and held his gaze, her worried expression softening slightly, as the first genuine smile she had given in hours played upon her lips. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Phryne replied. Jack clasped her hand tighter, and held her gaze for a few moments before responding.

"Phryne" Jack began tentatively, prompting her to watch him with anticipation. She knew that tone. "You need to listen to the doctor and go home to rest" he advised. "I'll be fine-"

"Jack-" Phryne began, as arguments and protests rose to the forefront of her mind. The idea of leaving him at all – certainly now – seemed unfathomable.

"You need to rest" Jack repeated, as he looked up at her with concern.

"I did" Phryne responded. "I slept whilst you did" she advised. Jack considered her words for a moment, and remembered waking in the hospital, with Phryne sat beside him in the armchair, leaning on the bed.

"Briefly and at intervals" Jack said gently. Phryne was about to protest, but found herself unable to do so, as Jack looked up at her with knowing eyes. "You need to sleep" he repeated. "The baby needs you to sleep" he reminded her. Phryne felt her throat tighten as tears pricked her eyes. Jack had just been shot and his main concern was her wellbeing. The knowledge caused her stomach to tighten with fear and guilt She nodded in agreement and inhaled sharply.

"I will" Phryne agreed, before looking up at Jack with clear eyes. "But I don't have to leave for another thirty minutes" she advised. "And I'm coming back this afternoon" she stated firmly. Jack considered her words for a moment before nodding in response. The fact that she was agreeing to go home at all was nothing short of a miracle. Jack smiled gently and squeezed her hand.

"Only if you feel up to it" Jack responded. Phryne held his gaze with a look of conviction.

"I will" she declared confidently. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes to administer the morphine" Dr Rathbone advised, prompting Jack and Phryne to look up towards him. "But once I have, Mrs Robinson, you are to be taken straight home" he advised.

"Yes" Phryne agreed quietly, nodding gently as she spoke. "Thank you, Dr Rathbone" she said sincerely. The doctor nodded gently, made some notes on Jack's chart, and then departed.

"I'll telephone the station and let Hugh know what's happened" Dot said quietly. "I'll also call Mr Butler and ask for him to collect us shortly after twelve o'clock" she added tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Thank you, Dorothy" Jack said gently. Dot offered him a small smile, before turning on the spot and quietly exiting the room, leaving Phryne and Jack alone together.

As soon as the door closed behind Dot, Phryne turned towards Jack, her eyes and expression awash with concern.

"I haven't called Sheila yet" Phryne admitted, as she met Jack's gaze. "I didn't want to call her in the middle of the night when we didn't know anything, and-"

"It's alright" Jack soothed, squeezing her hand. "I'm glad you didn't" he added reassuringly. Phryne nodded uncertainly in response.

"I'll telephone her as soon as I get home" Phryne assured him. Jack nodded gently in response, and watched as Phryne looked up at him with guilty eyes. She really wasn't very good at this, at any of this. And it was this knowledge that reminded her of the last conversation she and Jack had had together. "Jack, I'm so sorry about last night" she said quietly, her voice laced with emotion. Jack stared at her with confusion. He quickly remembered the conversation in question and was about to reassure her when she spoke again. "I should never have spoken to you the way I did. It was thoughtless and I just-"

"Don't be sorry" Jack soothed, squeezing her hand as he spoke. "It's alright" he assured her, holding her gaze with confidence. "I didn't mean to ambush you-"

"You didn't ambush me" Phryne assured him, as her guilt tightened its hold over her heart. She looked up and met his gaze. "You wanted to talk about names for our baby and I denied you the opportunity" she said quietly, her voice heavy with guilt and remorse. "And I'm so sorry" she added sincerely, as Jack reached towards her waist with his free hand, and tried to encourage her closer. "I do want to talk about it, I was just scared" she admitted, as she relaxed against Jack's touch. "But we will talk about it" she declared. Jack nodded gently in response.

"We have plenty of time" Jack reassured her. Phryne faltered and inhaled sharply, lowering her eyes from his for a moment. Jack watched her for a short while as she gathered her thoughts.

"I thought I'd lost you" Phryne admitted quietly, staring at their entwined hands as she spoke. "I almost did" she added, attempting to compose herself as she spoke. "And the last conversation we would've had together would've been me denying you the chance to-"

"Phryne" Jack interrupted, tugging at the fabric of her dress as he attempted to draw her closer still. Phryne swallowed hard and she met his gaze. "You haven't lost me" he assured her. "I've got no intention of going anywhere" he stated with conviction. Phryne smiled gently and her breath hitched.

"I was so worried that you'd think I didn't want-"

"I didn't think that" Jack assured Phryne, squeezing her hand as he spoke. "I never thought that. Not for a moment" he stated. Phryne held his gaze and nodded slowly in response. "We'll talk about it when you're ready" he advised, his voice warm and kind. "And when I'm not under the influence of powerful narcotics" he added lightly. Phryne laughed again, her tired and worried expression lighting up as she did so. She was exhausted and upset and scared, but she was magnificent.

"Yes, I suppose that would be advisable" Phryne said gently. "Who knows what you would suggest?" she teased.

"Mm, indeed" Jack responded, as he looked up at Phryne with warm eyes. "Something other-worldly and highly inappropriate."

"That's more my area" Phryne replied gently. A small smirk played on Jack's lips.

"And I would hate to encroach on your territory" Jack advised. Phryne smiled gently once more and squeezed his hand. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she met his gaze.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him. "You don't need to worry about me" she added, offering him a small smile. Jack squeezed her hand.

"That, Miss Fisher, is impossible" Jack responded, his voice kind and affectionate. Phryne swallowed hard. "Is the baby alright?" he asked, as his free hand drifted instinctively towards her rounded belly. Phryne felt herself flooded with warmth and excitement at his use of the word 'baby' and the sensation of his protective hand upon her. She looked up at him and smiled, before nodding in affirmation.

"Yes" Phryne assured him confidently, just as the baby issued a series of experimental kicks against his palm. Jack's eyes warmed and he smiled, splaying his fingers across her belly as he felt those incredible, familiar movements. "Your child has been making its usual attempts to escape" she advised him. Jack smiled gently in response.

"Again, Miss Fisher, that is much more your area than mine" Jack responded. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"That may be, Inspector, but I still hold you completely responsible" Phryne informed him. Jack laughed lightly in response, which he soon regretted, due to the sudden ache such an act evoked in his chest. Jack groaned lightly and closed his eyes, tensing slightly as he attempted to ignore the feeling. Phryne held his hand tightly and leaned forward, watching him in concern. "Jack?" she asked gently, as he slowly opened his eyes once more. "Jack, it's alright" she soothed, placing her free hand upon his right cheek and stroking it gently. "I'm here" she said comfortingly, as his breathing stabilised and he opened his eyes fully. "Jack?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her. "I'm fine" he repeated, squeezing her hand as he spoke. Phryne considered him for a few moments before nodding.

"I'm not the only one who is under strict medical instructions to rest" Phryne advised him. Jack sighed gently and nodded in response. She looked worried.

"I know" Jack reassured her. "And I will" he stated with conviction. "The morphine won't really give me much of a choice in the matter" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"No, I don't imagine it will" Phryne agreed.

Phryne watched Jack for a few moments, noticing how his eyes, which were now almost completely clear from the signs of morphine, betrayed his exhaustion and discomfort. Both of which he was trying to conceal and deny completely, which she had no doubt was entirely for her benefit. She squeezed his hand tightly and held his gaze.

"Is there anything I can do?" Phryne asked instinctively, the words escaping her lips. Jack looked up at her with tired, warm eyes.

"Yes" Jack responded, caressing her belly as he spoke, in a manner which quite took her breath away. "You can rest" she advised. Phryne sighed lightly in response and nodded slowly in agreement, smiling upon him gently as she did so.

"So can you" Phryne assured him. Jack nodded in agreement and leaned back against the pillows, fighting his body's almost overwhelming desire to sleep.

As Phryne looked down upon him, her eyes drifting across his face, his injured chest, and then back towards his eyes, she was struck by a sudden realisation which paralysed her. Seeing someone she loved so much in such pain and such danger was overwhelming, and her helplessness pained her to the point of anger and tears. Her heart ached, her mind spun, and she found herself frequently forgetting how to breathe. This was what it was like to love someone – to really love someone – something which she had, for many years, denied herself. She felt it with the baby, and had done from the moment she learned of its existence, and she'd felt it for Jack for longer than she'd realised. The love, and everything that came with such a profound feeling, had always been there, but it was only when there was a danger of losing something so precious that the extent of it was revealed to her in full. And this, she reflected, must be how Jack felt about her and their unborn child. That fear, that worry, that overwhelming feeling of helplessness – the need to comfort, to protect, to care for. Was this, how she was feeling now, what Jack had been experiencing every day since she told him about her pregnancy? Was this overwhelming, terrifying, all-consuming feeling of fear and uncertainty what he had to endure on a daily basis, because of her? Phryne felt her guilt take hold of her once more and she felt almost dizzied by it.

"Is this what it feels like?" Phryne asked quietly, looking up at him with uncertain eyes. Jack held her gaze, and she saw immediately that he knew what she was asking. He squeezed her hand tightly and maintained her gaze with confidence. "Jack, how do you bear it?" she asked, finding her voice becoming gravelly and emotional as she spoke. Jack held her hand and splayed his fingers across her belly, prompting their child to kick strongly against his palm.

"How could I not?" Jack responded gently. Phryne swallowed hard and held his gaze, a single tear casting a burning trail down her cheek as she processed what he said. She was about to speak when the sound of a familiar knock upon the door prevented her from doing so. Phryne inhaled sharply and brushed the tear away furiously, before wiping beneath her eyes and turning towards Dot.

"Mr Butler will be here at five-past twelve, Miss Phryne" Dot announced, as she closed the door quietly behind her.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne responded, as Dot walked into the room.

Dot, who was perceptive and sensed the emotion which accompanied the way the inspector was touching Miss Phryne, walked slowly towards her seat beneath the window and began to tidy away her knitting. Phryne swallowed hard and returned her attentions towards Jack, who was watching her with a reassuring expression.

"Everything's going to be alright" Jack assured her, his voice low and gentle. "I promise" he added. Phryne smiled instinctively in response and nodded. She held his hand tighter.

Phryne sat with Jack for another fifteen minutes before Dr Rathbone returned just before twelve o'clock. Phryne found his arrival evoked a heart-wrenching feeling of dread inside her, as it meant that she would soon be forced to depart. And she didn't want to leave. She was tired and sore and everything ached, but she did not want to leave. But she knew that she had to. Jack, who immediately sensed her dilemma, squeezed her hand reassuringly, prompting her to look towards him and meet his gaze. She smiled gently in response and nodded, before gently removing her hands from his, and rising from the bed. She walked slowly towards the armchair she had slept in, placing a hand on it to steady herself as she watched the doctor work.

Dr Rathbone placed a syringe into a small vial of morphine, slowly drawing the clear liquid into the glass barrel. Phryne watched as he injected the needle into Jack's left arm, pushing down the plunger and releasing the morphine into his system. She found herself feeling relieved as he removed the needle, and watched as Jack blinked tiredly as he looked across the room.

"Now, the morphine may cause you to feel nauseous, dizzy or light-headed, but the most likely scenario is that it will cause you to fall asleep" Dr Rathbone explained to Jack. "Which, given the nature of your injury, is the best outcome" he advised. "Your body needs to heal, and the best way to enable that to happen is for you to rest" he stated. Jack nodded in understanding and turned towards Phryne, as he felt the morphine begin to take effect. Phryne walked instinctively towards him and took his hand, sitting next to him on the bed as gazed up at her. His pupils were already beginning to dilate. "Either myself or one of the nurses will check on you every hour" Dr Rathbone advised Jack, as he held onto Phryne's hand and battled to stay awake. "And your wife is more than welcome to return later this evening, after she herself has rested" he stated. Phryne smiled gently at Jack and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be back this afternoon" Phryne assured him, holding his gaze with her equally tired eyes, as the morphine began to draw him back towards sleep.

"You need to sleep" Jack mumbled tiredly. "Don't worry, it's alright" he said tiredly, as his heavy eyelids began to resist his attempts to stay awake most strongly.

"Shh" Phryne soothed, before leaning towards him and placing a tender, loving kiss upon his forehead. "I'll be fine, I promise" she assured him, whispering the words against his skin. She felt Jack exhale deeply. "Don't worry about me. Just focus on getting better" she advised, her voice soft and kind. Jack's breathing deepened and the hold he hand on her hand began to weaken.

"It's alright" Jack mumbled tiredly, as the morphine took him completely. "Phryne-"

"Shh" Phryne soothed again, before leaning forward once more and kissing him on the cheek. She allowed her lips to linger upon his lightly-stubbled skin for a few moments, before cradling his head close to her own. She held him there for several moments before she said it. "I love you" she whispered into his ear. It was something which they showed each other rather than told, but at this moment Phryne felt that she needed to say it. "I love you" she said again, her voice low and quiet, so only Jack could hear. Phryne then allowed herself a minute to regain her composure, before slowly drawing back from Jack, and sitting on the bed beside him. He looked so peaceful.

"You're more than welcome to come back this afternoon, Mrs Robinson" Dr Rathbone stated reassuringly. Phryne stared at Jack and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you" she responded, not taking her eyes off Jack's face. She then inhaled deeply and rose to her feet, forcing herself away from the bed. Because if she didn't go now, she might not be able to leave. Phryne smoothed down her dress as she stood and turned to face the doctor directly. "You'll telephone me if anything-" Phryne began, before breaking off abruptly as she realised what she was saying. "You will call me?" she corrected. Dr Rathbone nodded reassuringly in response.

"Of course I will" Dr Rathbone replied. "Might I make a note on your number?" he asked.

Phryne was about to give him one of her cards, when she realised that she did not bring a bag with her. She looked up towards Dot, who removed one from her own well-used handbag, and handed it to Phryne with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said sincerely, as she gave the doctor her card. "If anything changes" she reminded him.

"Anything" the doctor repeated, offering her a gentle smile. "Your husband is making excellent progress, Mrs Robinson" he assured her. "He's had no adverse effects from the surgery or medication, his wound is beginning to heal and is showing no signs of infection, and he's come around from the anaesthetic already, which I admit I had not anticipated" he stated. Phryne smiled fondly and nodded.

"Jack's always been full of surprises" Phryne said gently, remembering telling him something similar just after the first time they kissed. Not that he was kissing her, of course, he was 'protecting' her. Phryne smiled gently at the memory. She and Jack knew that he had been doing both. "Thank you for everything you've done for him" she said sincerely, as she held the doctor's gaze. Dr Rathbone smiled and took the hand which she offered him.

"It was my pleasure" Dr Rathbone assured her. "We're going to take very good care of your husband" he advised. "The best thing we can do for him now to aid his recovery, is to encourage him to rest" he stated. "Which, incidentally, is the same advice I am bestowing upon you" he added. Phryne smiled gently. "And I believe your husband would be greatly comforted and reassured in the knowledge that you are also following such advice" he continued. Phryne met the doctor's gaze and nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, I believe he would" Phryne confirmed. "Thank you" she added once more. Dr Rathbone offered her another smile, before bidding her and Dorothy farewell, and quietly leaving the room.

Phryne turned towards Jack and watched him sleep, as Dot restored the room to order, and placed the hamper beside the bed. Phryne had observed that the Jack's favourite sandwiches and biscuits had been included by Mr Butler, in the hope that he would soon be well enough to eat them. She smiled affectionately as Dot laid the hamper on the bedside table beside Jack. It was only when Phryne watched as Dot removed her white coat from the back of the armchair that she felt her heart plummet.

"Miss Phryne?" Dot asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at Dot, accepting the coat with thanks and putting it on mechanically, before turning around once more to face Jack. She felt paralysed, fixed to the spot, utterly unable to move. He looked so vulnerable lying there, so pale and so tired and so very badly injured. She hated the thought of leaving him alone. "Miss Phryne" Dot repeated, the gentleness of her voice matched by the hands which she placed on Phryne's back and arm. "We'll come back this afternoon" she soothed. "After you and the inspector have slept" she reminded her. Phryne found herself feeling overwhelmed, and almost on the brink of tears as she stared at Jack. Her emotions had overcome her quite suddenly, and she had not been completely prepared for them. She hesitated as Dot tried to guide her towards the door. "Miss" Dot encouraged, the sound of her voice drawing her from her thoughts. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded, forcing herself to look away from Jack and towards Dot, who was watching her with a look of patience and understanding. Phryne nodded once and allowed Dot to lead her from the room, as she attempted to ignore the almost overwhelming desire she had to turn around and head back inside – her body was practically screaming at her to do so. Instead, she stood close to her companion and allowed herself to be led down the familiar corridors and towards the reception area, before heading outside into the warm afternoon air.

As Phryne stepped outside, she found herself feeling almost blinded by the brightness of the outside world, and overwhelmed by her exhaustion. Whilst she'd been inside the hospital, time had felt both infinite and endless. It was strange to believe that she had been there for only twelve hours, when it felt like an eternity had passed. The air was warm but refreshing, the sun was ablaze, and the skies beautiful and clear. It seemed strange to her that the world had continued with such ease after her own world had almost been destroyed so completely. Phryne tried to shake the thoughts from her head as she walked along the pavement with Dot, who was leading her towards the Hispano.

As soon as Mr Butler saw Phryne and Dot, he got out of the car and walked towards them, meeting them on the pavement just a few yards away from the car. Phryne looked up at him and offered him a tired smile.

"Good afternoon, Miss" Mr Butler said gently. "I understand the inspector is recovering well" he said encouragingly.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her voice and her eyes betraying her exhaustion. "Thank you for last night, Mr Butler. And for today" she added. Mr Butler offered her a reassuring smile.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" Mr Butler assured her, before opening the door to the passenger seats in the back of the car.

Although Miss Fisher usually drove the Hispano and would sit in the front if she was being driven, Mr Butler suspected she'd feel more comfortable in the back, where there would be more room and, of course, Dorothy. Phryne, who never ceased to be amazed by her astute butler's powers of divination, smiled gratefully and thanked him, accepting his hand as she got into the back of the car.

Phryne leaned back against the backseat and rested her right arm beneath her belly, as Dot got into the seat beside her. She then looked up towards the hospital, staring at it transfixed for several moments, until a familiar sensation drew her from her thoughts. Phryne blinked and looked towards Dot, who had held her left hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Phryne offered her companion a grateful smile, as Mr Butler got into the driver's seat and started the car, driving them away from the hospital and towards the sanctuary of Wardlow.

After travelling back from the hospital, Phryne arrived home shortly after twenty past twelve, and was assisted from the vehicle by Dot, who offered her her hand as she alighted. Phryne found the polite gesture evoked memories of Jack, who had always offered her his hand when she alighted or entered a vehicle, even from very early in their acquaintance. The memory stirred something inside her and she swallowed hard, before offering Dot a tired smile and walking with her up the pathway towards the house.

As soon as Phryne stepped into the house, she found her exhaustion begin to overwhelm her completely; but she could not accede to it just yet. There were things which she needed to attend to first. Dot helped Phryne with her coat, which made her feel significantly lighter, as she walked across the hallway towards the telephone with a feeling of foreboding and dread.

"Miss Phryne?" called Dot tentatively, prompting Phryne to pause and turn back around to face her. "Do you think you could manage something to eat?" she asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a few moments before responding. Although she was aware of rising feelings of hunger, the notion of eating made her feel nauseous, and her immediate instincts were to decline. But the baby, who had been in a rather excitable mood since her midnight rush to the hospital, was kicking her aggravated side in a most suggestive manner, in order to remind its mother that although she might not wish to eat, there were those who would appreciate it if she would. Phryne sighed gently.

"Yes, thank you, Dot" Phryne responded gently. "I just need to make a few telephone calls, and then I think I'll have a quick bath" she advised. She was feeling sore and tired and almost everything ached. And she'd always found baths to be most restorative. "Would you mind if I just have some sandwiches in my room?" she asked tiredly. Dot nodded encouragingly.

"Of course not, Miss" Dot assured her immediately. "I'll let Mr Butler know, and we'll put them in the refrigerator until after you've had your bath" she explained. "Would you like me to run it for you?" she asked.

Phryne stared at Dot for a moment. _Run the refrigerator?_ She thought, confused by the suggestion. It took her tired mind a few moments to process precisely what Dot was asking. _Oh, the bath._

"No, thank you, Dot" Phryne responded politely. "I might be a while on the telephone" she advised. Dot, who knew which telephone calls Phryne would be making, nodded gently in understanding.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, Miss" Dot advised, before quietly excusing herself from the hallway and giving her employer some privacy.

Phryne inhaled deeply, released a long breath, and walked slowly towards the telephone.

As Phryne reached the telephone, she picked up the receiver with a steady hand, and eased herself into the seat beside the table. She gave the number to the operator, shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and attempted to ignore the rising feeling of dread she was feeling at the prospect of what was to come. A prospect which she was forced to face head on when the phone was answered on the second ring.

 _"Good afternoon, Sheila Robinson speaking"_ came the familiar voice of Jack's warm, maternal mother. Phryne felt her heart plummet.

"Hello, Sheila, it's Phryne" Phryne began, attempting to conceal the emotion from her voice.

 _"Hello, dear"_ Sheila responded, the warmth and affection in her tone causing Phryne's heart to ache. _"How are you?"_ she asked. Phryne faltered. _"Phryne?"_ she asked gently, after Phryne had been silent for several moments.

"Sorry, I'm here" Phryne responded, before inhaling deeply and composing herself. "Sheila, there's something I need to tell you" she began tentatively.

Phryne spent the next five minutes on the phone to Sheila, explaining the events of the night before, and the injuries Jack sustained. She explained to her Dr Rathbone's positive prognosis, and reassured her further by detailing some aspects of the conversation she had had with Jack just an hour ago. Sheila, although shaken by the news and concerned about her son, had remained stoic and calm throughout the conversation in a manner which reminded Phryne very much of Jack. Sheila explained that she was looking after the children whilst Anna ran some errands, but advised she would be getting the sleeper down to Melbourne, and would arrive first thing tomorrow morning.

"Of course" Phryne assured her. "If you could telephone me when you know what time you'll be arriving, I'll arrange for you to be collected and taken directly to the hospital" she advised. "And I'll have one of the guests rooms made up for you. You can stay with us for as long as you like" she added kindly.

"Thank you, Phryne" said Sheila calmly. "Take care of yourself, my dear. I'll be with you tomorrow morning" she advised.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, finding herself feeling reassured and comforted by Sheila's imminent arrival. "You too."

"Yes" Sheila responded, before pausing for a moment. "And… you will call me, won't you?" she asked tentatively. "If anything changes?" she explained gently. Phryne felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach and swallowed hard.

"Of course I will" Phryne responded, her voice sounding much calmer and more assured than she felt. "Dr Rathbone was very positive. Jack's going to be fine" she assured her.

"Yes, he is" Sheila responded, in a voice which was almost her own. "I'll see you soon, dear" she added kindly, before she and Phryne exchanged goodbyes, and Phryne hung up the receiver. She felt as though she'd been crushed.

After making possibly the worst telephone call she'd ever had to make in her life, Phryne picked up the phone again and prepared herself for the second, as she placed a call through to Jane's boarding school. News of a high-ranking police officer being shot by a prominent gang member wouldn't stay out of the papers for long, and she didn't want Jane to learn about Jack's condition from _The Globe_. Thankfully it was a Sunday, meaning Jane would not be in any classes, which made locating her rather simple: she invariably always either in her room or in the library. The kind receptionist took less than five minutes to locate her and bring her to the phone, during which time Phryne had rehearsed what to say, and mentally prepared answers to the questions she suspected Jane would ask (which she did), and offered her young ward confident reassurances that Jack was fine and that he would recover. Jane became upset twice during the telephone conversation, even suggesting coming home to help Phryne. Phryne, who did not want Jane to see Jack so unwell or to see herself as she was, explained that she did not wish to interrupt her lessons, assured her that Jack was fine, and that there was no reason to worry. She almost believed her own confident tone and assured responses, which Jane certainly did, which was clear from the conversation. After promising Jane she would keep her updated as to Jack's condition, Phryne offered her further reassurances, before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

Phryne exhaled deeply and rested her head in her hand, as she processed the conversation she had just had with Jane. She was drawn from her stupor quite firmly by a series of strong kicks aimed at the baby's new favourite location at the base of her ribcage, one of which prompted her to gasp in pain and reach instinctively for her side. Phryne released a deep breath, rubbed the offended area of skin soothingly, and then picked up the telephone once more, as she made what she hoped would be her final telephone call of the day.

Phryne was able to reach Bert quicker than she had anticipated, which came as a considerable relief, as she didn't have the patience or the energy to deal with his half-deaf completely obstructive landlady today. After briefly advising Bert of what had happened, she requested that he and Cec attend Spencer Street Station tomorrow morning to pick up Sheila and drive her directly to the hospital, before bringing her bags to Wardlow, which Bert assured her was no trouble at all. The red ragger, who disliked cops as a species, was rather fond of Robinson (not that he'd admit it, of course), and made several subtle enquiries as to his well-being. Phryne assured him that he had made it through the surgery without issue and was responding well to treatment, and it was expected he would make a full recovery. Bert expressed his sincere relief at the prognosis and, as though anticipating Phryne's request before she uttered the words, offered his own professional assistance.

"So this Cipriano bloke's done a runner?" Bert asked.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. "And I want him found" she stated. Bert nodded.

"Too right" the red ragger agreed instantly. "You reckon he's gone underground?"

"If he's got any sense, which I suspect he has" Phryne responded quietly. Bert nodded into the receiver. "The Police aren't going to let me assist in any way, and I doubt very much they'll keep me as informed of their investigation as I'd like to be. Though I'm sure Hugh will be able to update me regularly" she temporised. "In any event, I don't think the Police are the best people to find him" she admitted.

"Nah, Miss" Bert agreed. "But I know some blokes who might."

"I hoped you would" Phryne admitted. "And make it known that I'm willing to be very generous to anyone who can provide information which will lead to his capture. And I mean capture, Bert" she warned.

"Yair, Miss. 'course" Bert responded. Phryne nodded against the receiver.

"And please be careful" Phryne cautioned. "He's a very dangerous man. And after what he did to Jack he doesn't have much to lose" she explained. Bert nodded.

"I'll find 'im for yer, Miss" Bert assured her. "Don't you worry" he advised. Phryne smiled fondly and nodded.

"Thank you, Bert" Phryne responded warmly. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Too right" Bert confirmed, before exchanging a few more words with Phryne, saying goodbye, and terminating the conversation.

Phryne, whose physical and emotional reserved were now almost completely depleted, rose slowly from the chair and headed towards the staircase, walking up it mechanically, heading across the landing and then towards her bedroom.

Phryne walked into her bedroom and turned on the light, before standing completely still and gazing around the room. Dot had clearly been at work since her sudden departure, having tidied away her clothes, made her bed, and laid out her most comfortable cotton nightdress and matching gown upon the bed. Phryne smiled gently at the thoughtful notion, which her over-excited baby seemed to also actively encourage, kicking her suggestively as she stared at her bed.

 _Not just yet_ , Phryne thought, before kicking off her shoes and walking tiredly towards the bathroom.

Phryne switched on the light and closed the bathroom door behind her and put the plug in the bath, before turning on the hot taps and pouring a generous measure of chestnut bath salts into the water. She felt sore and heavy and her body ached all over, which she suspected was due to both her pregnancy, and her unorthodox sitting and sleeping arrangements from the past twelve hours. She desperately sought relief from the discomfort, and hoped that the bath would relax her enough to enable her to sleep. She also wanted to rid herself of the smell of the hospital, which appeared to have embedded itself into her clothes and skin. She could almost taste the carbolic.

At that notion, Phryne removed her clothing and dropped it into a crumpled heap upon the floor, finding that she didn't even have the energy to kick it away. She then walked over towards her sink and mirror, where she looked up at her reflection, viewing herself for the first time in twelve hours.

She looked terrible. Her skin was pale, her eyes were red and there was darkness beneath them, and her lips were shockingly white. Phryne quickly lowered her gaze from the unforgiving mirror, and instead began to brush her teeth, which she did mechanically, before heading back towards the bathtub, which she sat upon instinctively.

As Phryne sat on the edge of the bathtub and listened to the sound of the running water, her mind was flooded with memories of the night before, of the night endured, and of everything that had happened since she woke that morning. Tearful discussions with Jack, apologies which she almost didn't have the opportunity to give, and heart-breaking conversations with Sheila and Jane all drifted to the forefront of her mind, playing on an incessant loop in her mind and overwhelming her completely. Phryne began to find herself feeling upset and, despite her attempts to suppress her emotions, was too tired and too scared and too drained to do so, and she burst into tears.

Phryne allowed herself to cry for a couple of minutes, feeling her aching body wrack with sobs, before clamping her hand to her mouth and desperately trying to calm herself. Although Phryne was attempting to calm herself, she found herself unable to do so, as the emotions she had battled to suppress since finding out that Jack had been seriously injured overwhelmed her completely. It was only when the baby began to move frantically inside her that she was finally able to stifle her sobs. Phryne inhaled sharply and lowered a trembling hand to her belly, as the baby turned and moved and kicked inside her. It had already been incredibly active during the day, but now it was becoming agitated, which Phryne knew could be dangerous. Phryne inhaled deeply and took in several calming breaths, as she placed her hand onto her belly and rubbed it soothingly, hoping to calm the baby. She felt hands and feet beneath her ribs and in her side, and then at the base of her belly, as the baby moved and kicked and rolled inside her. After being unable to calm it after thirty seconds or so, Phryne rose from the edge of the bathtub and turned off the hot tap and turned on the cold, before walking up and down the bathroom in an attempt to soothe her anxious child. By the time the cold water needed to be turned off the baby appeared to be considerably calmer, but Phryne knew she needed to ensure it remained so. She had promised Jack she would look after herself and their child, and she would. And the best thing she could do for the baby was to relax.

Which, she thought with frustration, was much easier said than done.

And so Phryne eased herself into the hot, scented waters of her bath and immersed herself completely beneath the soothing waters.

After bathing for twenty minutes Phryne, who felt cleaner and calmer and considerably more refreshed, dried herself thoroughly and changed into her white nightdress and robe. She was towel-drying her hair when Dot tentatively knocked on the door, and brought in a silver salver containing plates laden with sandwiches, biscuits and a selection of fresh fruit. There was also a large jug of iced lemonade and an accompanying glass which caught Phryne's attention. She really was very thirsty, and it would be nice to drink something other than hospital tea.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said sincerely, her voice weary but grateful. Dot nodded and laid down the silver salver upon the bedside table on Phryne's side of the bed.

"Is there anything you need, Miss?" Dot asked gently.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded tiredly. "I'm just going to have a few sandwiches and try and get some sleep" she advised, as she folded the towel in her hands. Dot walked up to her and held her hand out, and Phryne passed it to her with thanks. "I telephoned Sheila a short while ago" she explained. "She's travelling down by train this afternoon, and should be arriving first thing tomorrow morning" she advised. "Would you please make up one of the guest rooms for her?" she asked. "I've told her she can stay for as long as she'd like to, and I'd imagine she'd like to oversee Jack's recovery" she explained.

"Yes, Miss" Dot responded promptly, trying to hide the relief in her tone. She was worried about Miss Phryne, especially after her recent diagnosis. But Sheila would take good care of her. "I'll prepare the room she stayed in last time" she advised. Phryne smiled tiredly and nodded.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said sincerely. Dot nodded and was about to turn to leave when Phryne continued to speak. "Dot" she called, prompting her to turn around just as she reached the door. "If the hospital rings, please wake me" she requested. Dot nodded slowly in response.

"Of course, Miss" Dot replied, offering her a gentle smile. "Let me know if you need anything" she added. Phryne nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied tiredly, offering her companion a weak smile as she walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Phryne exhaled deeply and secured her robe around her, before closing the curtains and walking around her bed, where she sat on the edge.

Phryne drank a full glass of lemon squash and forced herself to eat a few sandwiches and a couple of biscuits, before easing herself into bed and getting beneath the sheets. Phryne snuggled down into her pillow, her aching body and exhaustion pulling her into the soft embrace of her bedsheets, as she nestled into her pillow. Her exhaustion was absolute, and crushed the worried thoughts and feeling which had been plaguing her, finally enabling her to fall into a deep sleep.

Phryne had expected to sleep for a couple of hours to refresh herself and to recover from the painfully inadequate rest she'd had the night before. She had intended to sleep until the early afternoon, have something to eat (her baby would require it, despite her own current aversion of the notion of eating), and ensure that everything was in place for Sheila's arrival. She then hoped to return to the hospital in the mid-afternoon and stay there with Jack until it was absolutely necessary for her to leave.

What she had not been expecting was for her exhaustion, which had been profound, to keep her firmly in the realm of sleep until half-past six, when she woke only due to a strong and rather pressing need to attend the bathroom. Phryne opened her eyes slowly, and was immediately aware of how well rested she felt, prompting her to rise cautiously into a sitting position. Although her curtains were closed, a cursory glance it that general direction made it quite clear that the sun had already set, the realisation of which caused Phryne's stomach to drop. She quickly reached towards her bedside lamp, turning it on and picking up her watch, which revealed the time. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she sighed in shock, before dropping the watch onto the table and pushing her bedsheets aside. Phryne ignored the sudden rush of dizziness she experienced at rising too quickly and hurried into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Phryne had attended the bathroom, quickly changed into a dark red silk dress and applied a little lipstick, and was walking quickly down the staircase towards the front door. She was about to reach for her coat when Mr Butler emerged from the dining room and intercepted her.

"Miss Fisher-"

"Yes?" Phryne asked distractedly, as she pulled on her black coat and reached for her beret, which she began to put on. Mr Butler took a step closer to her and she turned towards him with wide eyes. She appeared very well rested (which was not surprising) but he was concerned about the speed at which she was moving.

"Dr MacMillan is here to see you" Mr Butler advised gently. "She's waiting for you in the parlour" he stated. Phryne lowered her hands from her beret and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" Phryne responded slowly. "Has she been here long?" she asked curiously.

"About half an hour or so, Miss" Mr Butler advised her. "She was most insistent that you were not disturbed" he explained gently, anticipating her next question. Phryne nodded in understanding and offered Mr Butler a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said sincerely, before walking towards the parlour.

Mac was sitting in the window seat reading a book, a glass of whiskey in her left hand, and looked up immediately as she entered.

"Phryne" Mac greeted, before putting down the book and the glass and making her way across the room. Phryne watched as her friend's concerned medical eyes drifted over her analytically. "I came over as soon as I could" she explained. "I telephoned this afternoon but Dorothy advised me you were still asleep, so I thought I'd come over and see how you are" she added. Phryne listened carefully and nodded. "Darling, I'm so sorry" she said sincerely, before stepping towards Phryne, wrapping her arms around her, and drawing her into a warm embrace. Phryne returned the hug immediately, not realising quite how much she needed it. She clenched her jaw in order to suppress the sudden rush of emotion which she was experiencing, and blinked furiously as she held onto Mac.

"Thank you for coming" Phryne said gently. Mac nodded in response and ran her hand soothingly down her back. They held each other for a short while, before Mac leaned back slightly out of the embrace, and fixed Phryne with another analytical look.

"Are you alright?" Mac asked gently. Phryne nodded instinctively in response.

"I'm fine" Phryne lied. Mac clearly didn't believe her.

"I telephoned Dr Rathbone" Mac said gently. "We met at a conference a few years ago" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Jack was very lucky, Phryne. I know it doesn't seem like it at the moment, but-"

"No, I know" Phryne assured her. "Dr Rathbone explained that the bullet was incredibly close to his heart. A few centimetres more and he would've…" she continued, not quite able to finish that sentence. Mac nodded once in understanding.

"Jack's going to be alright" Mac assured her. "It will take him several weeks to recover, but he will recover" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "When he is well enough to come home, I'd be more than happy to oversee his care" she advised. "He'll need to be examined regularly, have his dressing and bandages changed, and morphine administered" she continued. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely. "I'd be very grateful if you would, and I'm sure Jack will be too" she added. "Sheila's due to arrive tomorrow, and I'd imagine she'll want to assist with his care too" she explained. Mac nodded in agreement. She had hoped this would be the case.

"And how are you, darling?" Mac asked again. Phryne met her gaze.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured her. "I'm sorry, Mac, but I've overslept, and I really need to get to the hospital-"

"Phryne" Mac said gently, placing her hand gently upon her arm and meeting her gaze. "It's alright" she soothed. "I just need to talk to you for a few minutes, then I'll be on my way" she explained. "And I can't imagine you'll have any trouble using your considerable charm and resourcefulness to talk your way out of visiting out of hours" she added lightly. Phryne smiled gently in response and held Mac's gaze. "Come on" Mac instructed gently, as she placed her hand on Phryne's back and guided her towards the chaise lounge. Although Phryne was desperate to get to the hospital, she knew that arguing with Mac would be futile. And her doctor friend was almost invariably right. And so she sat down biddably, clasped her hands together, and looked up at her friend expectantly as she sat down upon the couch. "Dr Rathbone expressed some concerns about you" Mac stated directly, her voice gentle and unaccusing. Phryne sighed lightly.

"I'm fine" Phryne repeated. Mac held her gaze and nodded gently in response.

"I know" Mac assured her. "And we need to make sure that you stay that way" she explained. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I appreciate what I did last night wasn't ideal" Phryne began. "But Jack had been seriously injured and I wasn't about to sit at home with a cup of hot cocoa waiting for the hospital to call me" she advised, her tone sounding a little sharper than she had intended.

"I know" Mac said gently, speaking calmly and soothingly, in case Phryne became upset. "I didn't come here to criticise you, darling" Mac assured her. "It's perfectly understandable that you wanted to wait for Jack, and you followed the advice of Dr Rathbone in leaving at midday to rest at home" she explained. "But given the advanced stage of your pregnancy, the complications you've already experienced and your anaemia – and the fact that you're my friend – I just wanted to come and check that you're alright" she explained gently. Phryne found herself feeling embarrassed and guilty for her outburst, and nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded amiably. "Sorry" she added sincerely.

"Don't be" Mac replied, offering her friend a sincere smile. "I just want to check that you're both alright" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"What do you want me to do?" Phryne asked gently.

"Nothing" Mac responded immediately. "I would just like you to sit still whilst I quickly take your pulse and blood pressure, and listen to the baby's heart" she explained. Phryne nodded slowly in response and leaned against the edge of the chaise lounge, as Mac rose from her seat and walked towards her medical bag.

A couple of minutes later, Mac was putting the Pinard's Horn back into her bag, and Phryne was sitting up straight in the seat.

"The baby's heartbeat is perfect" Mac advised her. "You said it's been rather excitable?"

"Very" Phryne admitted. "It appears to have reignited its war with my ribcage" she advised. "But it's calmed down considerably" she assured her. Mac nodded in response.

"That's understandable, given the circumstances" Mac explained. "Your heart rate is absolutely fine, but your blood pressure is slightly higher than normal" she advised. "Which, again, given the circumstances, is to be expected" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I know it's difficult, darling, especially now, but it's vital that you get as much rest as you can" she advised. "And I don't think it's wise for you to spend the entire night at the hospital again" she stated. "Please come home and sleep. The doctors will call you if necessary, but given how well Jack's doing I'm that won't happen" she assured her. "Given Jack's injury and the amount of morphine he'll be given, it's likely he'll spend the majority of this week asleep" she advised. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding.

"I know" Phryne replied gently. "But I don't want him to be alone" she explained.

"He won't be" Mac reassured her. "Darling, he'll be checked on hourly by nurses and doctors, and-"

"That's not what I meant" Phryne interceded, her voice low and gentle, as she looked up and met Mac's gaze. "I want to be with him" she explained. Mac smiled gently and took her hand.

"I know you do, darling" Mac soothed. "And you can be" she assured her. "You can spend the majority of the day at the hospital with him, but it's imperative that you return home to rest" she advised. "Coming home in the afternoon to have lunch and sleep before returning in the evening is an excellent idea" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Jack would agree."

"He does agree" Phryne confirmed. "He practically ordered me to come home and get some sleep."

"And so he should" Mac commended. "It's good to know that some people are able to think logically even whilst under the influence of morphine" she added lightly. Phryne smiled gently in response, as Mac's words reminded her of a conversation she'd had earlier that day with Jack. Her expression then became sombre. "If I leave you now" Mac began tentatively, prompting Phryne t look up at her once more. "Will you come back in a couple of hours, have something to eat, and get some rest?" she asked. Phryne found herself nodding in assent instinctively beneath Mac's gaze.

"Yes" Phryne assured her. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding in response.

"Alright" Mac agreed, before rising to her feet, knowing how desperately her friend wanted to leave, and being fully aware that the sooner she herself departed, the sooner Phryne would return. Phryne copied the motion and rose to her feet. "I want you to call me if you feel unwell" Mac instructed. "And if there's anything you need, anything at all…"

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne responded warmly. Mac offered her a gentle smile and nodded.

"Jack's going to be fine, Phryne" Mac assured her. Phryne forced a smile and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied. "I know" she added more confidently. Mac smiled gently and rubbed her arm.

"Call me" Mac reminded her firmly. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded.

"I will" she assured her. "Thank you, Mac" she added. Mac smiled and nodded. "Can I give you a lift?"

"No, thank you" Mac responded politely. "I think I'll walk" she considered. "Don't be back too late" she advised. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course not" she responded gently. "Come on, I'll walk out with you" she advised.

Phryne and Mac left the parlour and bade farewell to Mr Butler, before walking out of the house and down the pathway. Phryne hugged Mac goodbye and watched as she disappeared into the heart of St Kilda, whilst she got into her Hispano and started the engine, before heading directly towards the hospital.

Phryne arrived at the hospital shortly after seven o'clock, and walked through the reception area and past the staff and other patients, who seemed mercifully preoccupied. She made her way down the familiar labyrinth of corridors and towards the men's surgical ward, where she headed directly for Jack's private room. There were two constables outside, both of whom she vaguely recognised from City South Police Station. They greeted her politely and stepped aside to enable her to enter the room, which she entered slowly, closing the door quietly behind her in case Jack was still asleep.

And, as Phryne stepped into the room, she realised that he was. She smiled gently at the image of him resting peacefully, remembering what Dr Rathbone and Mac had both advised her about the benefit of rest for recovery. Phryne made her way slowly towards Jack's bed, sitting beside him once more and taking his hand in her own, and holding it. Jack was lying flat on his back, with his left arm on the bed beside him, and his right resting over his abdomen. Phryne's eyes drifted across his body and rested on his chest, which rose and fell rhythmically with his breathing, which reassured her immeasurably. As she watched his chest rise and fall, she made a mental note to bring some of Jack's own clothes and pyjamas with her tomorrow morning, which should make him more comfortable. She was just deciding which items to bring when the door opened behind her, prompting her to turn her head curiously in the direction of the sound. As she did so, she found herself facing a rather harried-looking middle aged nurse, who was wearing an ill-fitting uniform, pristine white pinafore, and look of outrage.

"Excuse me, Miss, but visiting hours are 9am to 11am and 4pm until 6" the nurse advised, rather brusquely. Phryne felt something shift inside her. "The time is currently five minutes past seven-"

"I am well aware of the time, thank you, nurse" Phryne responded, her voice polite but not concealing her dissatisfaction with the older woman's tone. "And I'm not a visitor, I'm his wife" she declared. Phryne watched the shoulders of the two constables guarding the door rise, as they turned to look at each other with a conspiratorial look of amusement. The nurse bridled, and seemed poised to argue, when a familiar figure stepped up behind her.

"Good evening, Agnes" said Dr Rathbone amiably, prompting the woman to relax slightly and turn towards him. "I authorised Mrs Robinson's visit this evening" he advised. "Everything is quite alright" he assured her. Agnes nodded once and muttered something about doing her rounds, and promptly disappeared from the room. Phryne, feeling somewhat embarrassed, looked up at Dr Rathbone, who smiled at her.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly. Dr Rathbone nodded.

"Not at all" he responded, before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "I apologise for the confusion."

"And I apologise for my tone" Phryne replied. Dr Rathbone waved a dismissive hand and walked towards her. "How is he?" she asked gently, as the doctor reached her side.

"Very well" Dr Rathbone assured her. "He's responding well to the medication, his wound is healing nicely, and he's had no adverse effects to morphine or his treatment" he advised. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Has he been asleep for long?" Phryne asked gently.

"Most of the afternoon" Dr Rathbone advised. "Which isn't unusual, given the nature of his injury and the amount of morphine he's on" he reassured her. "As the week progresses and his condition improves, he will be able to stay awake for longer" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Is he in pain?" Phryne asked with concern, as she met the doctor's eyes with her own confident gaze. Dr Rathbone considered her question for a moment before responding.

"Yes" Dr Rathbone replied candidly. "But we are managing it with the morphine" he explained. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding, before turning her attentions back towards Jack. She stroked his hand comfortingly.

"Jack's mother is arriving tomorrow morning" Phryne advised. Dr Rathbone nodded.

"That's perfectly fine" Dr Rathbone assured her. "Although I'm happy for you to visit your husband out of hours, I must insist that no more than two visitors are present in the room at once" he advised. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Of course" Phryne responded. The doctor smiled gently. "Is Jack due to be given more morphine soon?" she asked.

"Not until eight o'clock" Dr Rathbone advised her. Phryne nodded in understanding. "I'll give you both some privacy" he said gently.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, as Dr Rathbone nodded in acknowledgment and disappeared quietly from the room, in the way that all doctors seemed to be able to do.

After the doctor had left, Phryne returned her attentions towards Jack, who was fast asleep, and looked perfectly content. A condition which, until that very moment, their baby had also shared. However, it was now practicing its acrobatics in Phryne's womb once more, pressing its tiny feet (or was that a hand?) against her ribs and side as it turned and moved and rolled inside her. Phryne put her hand on her side and applied a little pressure in an attempt to ease the discomfort, which seemed to convince her baby to remove its foot from its dangerously-close proximity to its ribcage, and redirect its kicks to the side of her belly, another firm favourite area. She couldn't imagine what could have caused it to become so excitable, but whatever it was, she was very grateful for it. It truly was the most incredible sensation and, right at this very moment, she found it incredibly comforting. And so she sat beside Jack on the bed, with one hand entwined with his, and the other placed cautiously upon her belly, ready to soothe and calm when necessary.

Phryne remained next to Jack as he slept for almost an hour, and sat beside him even as Dr Rathbone administered his eight o'clock dose of morphine. As the needle was placed into his arm Jack began to wake, his eyes opening slowly, and his head turning instinctively to the side.

"It's alright" Phryne soothed, placing her hand upon his thigh. Jack's eyes opened immediately and he looked down towards her. "Just relax. Try to stay still" she encouraged. Jack, who was now familiar with the process, did as he was told, and didn't even wince as the morphine was injected into his arm.

"Excellent" Dr Rathbone commended, as Jack flexed the fingers on his left hand, and reached towards Phryne. Phryne captured his hand and held it comfortingly, and felt Jack relax beneath her touch.

"Hello" Jack mumbled tiredly. Phryne smiled.

"Hello" she returned, squeezing his hand. Jack smiled drowsily up at her, and tried to push himself up instinctively. "Jack" Phryne warned, edging closer to him up the bed. "Stay still" she encouraged. Dr Rathbone smiled.

"My shift ends now, but I'll be back first thing in the morning" Dr Rathbone advised. "I hope you both sleep well. Not in this room" he added to Phryne, who smiled gently and nodded. It seemed that the doctor was aware of her recent conversation with Mac.

"Of course" Phryne responded amiably. Dr Rathbone nodded and bade them both goodnight, before quietly leaving the room. Phryne returned her attentions to Jack. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Fine" Jack responded promptly. "Better" he added. Phryne watched him closely for a few moments. She didn't quite believe him.

"I called Sheila and told her about what happened" Phryne said gently. Jack's expression became sombre and he nodded in understanding. "She's travelling by train overnight and will be here tomorrow morning" she advised. Jack nodded in understanding. He thought she might. And given how unwell Phryne had been recently, and what she'd been through the night before, he was very glad that she was.

"Thank you" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled in response and nodded, as she held his hand in her own. "Are you alright?" he asked. Phryne looked up at him with a gentle smile.

"I slept, if that's what you mean" Phryne replied amiably. "I would've been here sooner, but your child was rather insistent that I remain in a deep state of hibernation throughout the day" she said quietly. Jack looked up at her and nodded slowly in understanding.

"You needed to sleep" Jack responded, his voice quiet and gravelly. Phryne nodded slightly in response.

"Apparently so" Phryne responded. Jack exhaled deeply and reached towards her belly with his free hand, splaying his fingers just beneath her ribcage. Phryne inhaled sharply, and Jack, even under the influence of morphine, removed his hand immediately and looked up at her with concern. "I'm fine" Phryne assured him. "The baby's been attacking my ribs again. It's nothing" she assured him. Jack watched her with concern and did not look convinced. "Mac came to the house about an hour ago and checked on me. Everything's fine" she stated. Jack relaxed slightly and nodded in response.

"You're tired" Jack said gently. Phryne shook her head.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded. Jack stared at her, and Phryne sighed lightly in defeat. "I'm a _little_ tired, but it's fine" she assured him.

"You should get some sleep" Jack advised, his voice kind and caring. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I've been asleep all afternoon" Phryne informed him. "And I'll be going to bed shortly after getting home later tonight" she stated, her voice becoming quiet. They sat silently for a few moments whilst Phryne processed her thoughts. He was seriously injured, lying in his hospital bed, and his main concern was how much she was sleeping. Something inside her ached and she found herself feeling overwhelmed with guilt. "You really don't need to worry about me, Jack" Phryne assured him kindly, meeting his gaze as she spoke. "Everything's fine" she said warmly. Jack placed his hand on her belly once more, in the safer section of her lower side, and she smiled.

"And we need to make sure it stays that way" Jack said gently, his voice tired but assured. "Which is why it's important that you rest" he advised. Phryne clasped his hand tightly and drew it towards her mouth, planting a tender kiss upon the back of his hand.

"I know" Phryne said quietly. Jack reached out towards her face, splaying his fingers and cupping her cheek. Phryne smiled instinctively at the notion and nuzzled into his open palm, whilst trying to keep the sudden onslaught of emotions she was currently experiencing at bay. They sat together like that, quietly and contently, for just under a minute, before Phryne spoke. "I love you" Phryne said warmly, repeating to him the words she had last spoken to him when he was asleep. Words which they seldom needed to say to each other, but which now seemed vital. Jack smiled at her words and felt excitement build inside him. He knew how difficult it was for Phryne to admit such things so openly, and so he always felt honoured and humbled and profoundly touched when she did.

"I love you too" Jack responded, his voice gentle and imbued with emotion.

Phryne met Jack's gaze and she smiled, a warm, beautiful smile that made Jack feel transcendent. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly at first, then deeply, mindful not to touch his chest or risk hurting him. Jack's hands drifted up her waist and encouraged her forward, but Phryne, against her body's desires and her own instincts, resisted, not wishing to apply any pressure to his chest. But she didn't need to. Their closeness, this proximity, and the kiss they shared, was enough. Phryne broke the kiss after just under a minute when she could sense Jack becoming breathless, and she ended it by kissing him on his lower lip, and then his forehead, splaying her fingers across his cheek as she placed a lingering kiss upon his skin.

"Phryne" Jack said tiredly, his voice low and slightly breathless as he spoke.

"Shh" Phryne soothed. "Go back to sleep, Jack" she encouraged, as she kissed him on the cheek on instinct. Her body seemed to crave closeness to his. "Shh" she repeated.

Jack, under the equally powerful influences of morphine and Phryne Fisher, fell asleep moments later, surrendering himself to both. Phryne sat up and took his hand in his own, as she looked down upon him, watching over him as he slept. Inside her belly, the baby began to move and kick lazily, as she drew his hand towards the centre of her lower abdomen where the latest kicks were directed. Jack splayed his fingers instinctively across her the soft fabric which covered her taut skin, and the baby, reacting to the warmth and familiarity of the touch, began to kick harder. Phryne looked down upon him and watched his mouth twitch into a smile in his sleep, and found herself smiling warmly in response. For the first time in the almost twenty four hours, she allowed herself to trust what she was being told, and believe that everything really was going to be alright.

* * *

To say that Maria Salvatore was angry was an understatement.

When Cesare Cipriano walked boldly into the parlour just after midnight, boasting about what he had done and holding up the gun he used like a trophy, she became enraged. She threw a crystal decanter at him, which shattered upon impact with the wall, sending her expensive whiskey cascading down the cream wallpaper like a waterfall. The sound, and her terrifying expression, sobered him immediately.

"You fool!" she cried as she walked towards him, her eyes ablaze. "My son's trial is in two months' time, and our plan is being brought into action just before" she advised. "We cannot afford to have any attention brought onto us. We must be careful not to attract the attention of anyone, especially the Police" she hissed. "And knowing all of this, you shoot a police officer in front of his colleagues? And not just any police officer, but the husband of the woman whose kidnap we have planned and arranged so carefully?" she added, enraged. "He knows who you are, and so does she" she said simply. "And once she finds out it was you who shot him, she will come after you, make no mistake" she stated. "And by coming after you, she will come after us" she said acidly. Cesare Cipriano, as though on the verge of some epiphany, swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't, did you? You never think!" Maria yelled, her voice rising to such a dangerously high level which silenced even the veteran members of the Camriste who were discussing matters in the next room. "What you've done tonight could compromise everything we have worked for, everything we are trying to achieve" she hissed, staring at him in disbelief for several moments. "You'd better hope he dies" she said coldly. "Because if he doesn't" she added icily, taking a step towards him as she spoke. "You just might."


	110. Chapter 80 pt 2

Phryne stayed with Jack for almost an hour, during which time he valiantly battled to stay awake, focusing on her sound of her voice and the softness of her eyes. But he was only able to fight for so long, and despite the strong allure of Phryne's presence and their unborn baby's kicks against his palm, the combination of his injury and the morphine drew him away from her, and forced him to surrender to sleep. He could feel himself becoming drowsy, his eyelids growing heavier and his breathing deeper as he attempted to focus on Phryne's voice to stay awake. But Phryne could see the exhaustion in his eyes and in his countenance, and dropped her voice to a softer, gentler tone, which soothed him like a lullaby. She kept her right hand over his left, which was pressed to her abdomen, the fingers of his large hand splayed widely in a protective manner across the expanse of her belly. And as Jack began to lose the battle with his exhaustion and the morphine, Phryne placed her left hand upon his face, cupping his cheek and caressing it softly, as she met his gaze and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Go to sleep" Phryne gently encouraged, her voice soft and warm. "It's alright" she assured him, kindness and confident present in her tone. "Shh" she soothed.

The combination of the morphine and Phryne's voice, as well as the tender caresses she was bestowing upon him, made Jack's battle with slumber one which he was destined to lose; and at Phryne's command, he surrendered.

Phryne sat with Jack for a while longer, watching as his chest rose and fell, as he fell into a deep sleep. Although she missed his voice, his exhaustion was obvious, as was the pain and discomfort he was in, all of which he denied when she asked him directly. And so seeing him here, now, fast asleep and free from pain and fear and worry, relieved her greatly.

She could've sat beside him all night, watching over him as he slept like a guardian angel. But the aching in her lower back, her rising hunger, and the firm, suggestive kicks of her unborn child reminded her of all the reasons she could not. And when Sister Clareton entered the room shortly after nine o'clock to check on her patient, Phryne found those reasons verbalised, spoken with concern and conviction.

"Mrs Robinson" Sister Clareton began, her voice kind and maternal but with a reproving edge. "It's late" she said gently.

"Yes" Phryne conceded, nodding tiredly in agreement, as the kindly sister walked towards her. A small, comforting smile played upon the older woman's lips.

"Your husband is asleep" Sister Clareton said gently. "And he will be for some time, given the nature of his injury and the amount of morphine he's being given" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "You should go home and get some sleep" she suggested, her voice warm but firm. "You're more than welcome to come back in the morning once you've rested" she reassured her, lest the young lady should protest. "I'll take good care of him until you return" she assured her. Phryne looked up tiredly at the older woman and smiled warmly.

"I know you will" Phryne responded sincerely. "And I'm very grateful" she assured her. Sister Clareton considered Phryne closely and nodded in understanding. She watched as the inspector's wife looked back towards him for a moment, sat in a contemplative silence for a few moments. The promise she made to Jack to rest, as well as her own tiredness, rising hunger and her impatient baby's assault on her abdominal wall made her decision for her. Despite the fact that she was desperate to stay. "I suppose I should be going" she said quietly. Sister Clareton remained silent, and watched as Mrs Robinson tilted her head to the side slightly, and looked at her sleeping husband with such a look of love and affection that she found herself feeling quite touched. She then leaned forward as much as her rounded belly would permit, and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Goodnight, darling" she whispered into his ear. "Sleep well" she encouraged. "I'll be back in the morning" she promised. Sister Clareton smiled gently at the sight.

Phryne squeezed Jack's hand gently and smiled at him with warmth, before easing herself off the bed and rising to her feet. Sister Clareton smiled gently at her and watched as she walked towards the armchair she had slept in the night before, and picked up her black velvet coat, which she drew around herself. The Sister watched as Phryne turned back towards Jack and watched him closely, as though concerned something had happen in the few moments he had been out of her sight. Sensing the younger woman's dilemma, and having seen it hundreds of times before, Sister Clareton walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Your husband is recovering from his injuries and the surgery extremely well" Sister Clareton stated with conviction. "He's very strong" she reassured her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he is" Phryne responded, her voice warm and tender. Sister Clareton gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Right now, the best thing he can do to recover is sleep" Sister Clareton explained. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Which is precisely what you need to do too" she explained, her voice warm and gentle, but with the same commanding tone that all medical personnel developed. Phryne sighed gently and nodded resignedly in response.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, as she looked back towards Jack once more, who was sleeping soundly. She watched him for a few moments (just to be sure) before turning back towards Sister Clareton. "You will call me if anything changes, won't you?" she asked, her voice gentle but compelling.

"Of course" Sister Clareton assured her.

"No matter how late" Phryne persisted. Sister Clareton nodded slowly in response.

"No matter how late" the Sister promised. "But nothing is going to change" she assured her. "Mr Robinson is doing remarkably well" she soothed. Phryne considered her for a few moments before nodding gently in response. She knew she had to leave right now, because if she stayed a moment longer she wasn't sure she'd be able to.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her voice low and slightly choked. As though sensing her anguish (and possibly growing impatient due to hunger) the Phryne felt a series of strong kicks against the side of her belly, prompting her to blink herself from her thoughts and smile gently, as she placed her hand instinctively over the tormented skin. A further flurry of kicks greeted her palm and she looked down upon herself, a warm but tired smile playing upon her lips. Sister Clareton, who recognised the look, took a step closer and moved her hand from its comforting position on her arm to a more supportive location in the centre of her back. Phryne looked up at her slowly.

"Would you like me to telephone for a taxi?" Sister Clareton offered kindly. Phryne's expression softened.

"Thank you, but I drove myself earlier this evening" Phryne replied amiably. "I'll be fine" she added quickly, noticing the look of concern which flashed across the older woman's eyes. Sister Clareton appeared to consider arguing her point, but quickly decided that to do so would be in vain, and simply nodded in acceptance of the fact. "Goodnight" she added gently, before lookng back towards Jack, and then battling with her conflicted mind and convincing it to allow her to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight, Mrs Robinson" Sister Clareton responded, her voice warm and gentle. Phryne smiled tiredly and nodded, before casting one final glance towards Jack (who was still sleeping, soundly, and was perfectly alright), and walking slowly out of the room.

Phryne closed the door behind her and swallowed hard, offered a small smile to the officers outside the door, who nodded formally in response, and then made her way tiredly down the corridor.

Phryne spent the brief journey back to Wardlow considering her recent conversations with Jack, as well as Sheila's impending visit. However, her tired mind and ever-increasing appetite proved somewhat of a hindrance to her thought process (or, at least, to any thoughts which did not involve food), and so her attempts to consider such matters proved largely unsuccessful. Her mind was hazy, her limbs heavy, and her entire body ached for sleep. But the persistent kicks to her right side (which were getting dangerously close to rib territory once more) made her acutely aware of the fact that sleep would, for the moment, have to wait. At least, until other more pressing matters were attended to.

When Phryne parked her magnificent car outside the front of her house, she felt the cool night air and the proximity of her home restoring her somewhat to her senses. She eased herself out of the car and stepped onto the pavement, and spent the brief journey up the path towards the house thinking about the subject which her determined baby was forcing her to consider: food.

Although there was a light on in the dining room and in the parlour, Phryne doubted whether Mr Butler would anticipate that she would require dinner: he might have assumed that, given the lateness of the hour, she had already dined. In any case, she certainly wouldn't expect him to cook for her at such a time. She knew from experience that the kindly gentleman woke shortly after five o'clock each morning and sometimes retired as late as midnight, despite her frequent assurances that nothing would be so pressing as to deprive him of sleep. And so, as she unlocked the door to her house, she found herself considering what would she (or, rather, the baby) would eat at such an hour. The idea of raiding the pantry was a rather convincing one, as she knew for a fact that Mr Butler had prepared a quiche Lorraine, egg and bacon pies and some of his famous homemade bread. An assortment of cheese, pickles and some salad would provide a most gratifying accompaniment to such a dish. There was the option of cooking, of course, which contrary to popular opinion, Phryne was more than capable of; her mother had taught her when she was younger and would cook and clean for a living, and after moving to England she had spent a considerable amount of time with the cook and kitchen maids in the Fisher family kitchen; it was one of the few places her drunken father would not deign to wander. Tonight, however, she didn't have the time, motivation or inclination to cook. And by the time she had opened the door, removed her coat and hung it up on the coat rack, she had resolved to raid the pantry and satisfy her appetite immediately; which was a decision her hungry baby seemed to wholeheartedly agree with.

However, her intentions were somewhat circumvented by the appearance of Mr Butler, who was still wearing his suit and tie, and a look of warmth and confidence.

"Good evening, Miss" Mr Butler greeted kindly, as he stepped out of the dining room. "How is the inspector?" he asked.

"He's doing well, thank you" Phryne responded gently. Mr Butler smiled and nodded in response.

"I wasn't sure what time you would be back, Miss, so I took the liberty of preparing your favourite chicken and vegetable pie, with mashed potatoes and seasonal vegetables" he announced. Phryne's mouth immediately began to water, and she felt the baby move and kick inside her. "I can have it served in five minutes if that would suit?" he asked, unable to completely conceal the keenness from his tone. Phryne's expression softened and smiled gently in response. Ever since she had informed him of her pregnancy, he had been most attentive, particularly when it came to food. He really was a wonderful man, and she was incredibly lucky to have him.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Mr B" Phryne responded warmly, her voice kind and sincere. Mr Butler smiled (somewhat in relief) and nodded slowly in response.

"Would you care to come through to the dining room, Miss Fisher?" Mr Butler asked politely. "I'll bring you some refreshments" he said gently. Phryne smiled and nodded, and allowed herself to be led into the dining room, where her place was already set. Mr Butler drew out Phryne's seat and turned towards her. "Mrs Robinson telephoned a couple of hours ago" he began, prompting Phryne to look up at him with patient eyes as she rested her hand on the back of the chair. "Her train was due to depart at eight o'clock, and she should be arriving at Spencer Street Station shortly after eight-thirty tomorrow morning" he advised. "I've telephoned Mr Johnson and Mr Yates and arranged for them to meet her at the station and drive her directly to the hospital" he added gently. "They'll bring her bags back to the house, and I'll take them to her room – which Dorothy has already prepared" he stated. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, her voice warm and grateful. Mr Butler nodded in response and stepped around the chair, watching her ease herself into it before tucking her in. Phryne as touched by the kind gesture, and smoothed down her dress as she looked across the table, and towards the bountiful dinner which Mr Butler had so generously prepared.

"Oh, and a Miss Tessa telephoned" Mr Butler advised, prompting Phryne to look up at him once more. "She was most concerned about the inspector – I did my best to reassure her" he explained. "But she would like to come here tomorrow night to speak with you" he advised. "She said she would telephone in the morning" he added. Phryne nodded slowly in response. Tessa was a strong link to Cesare Cipriano, and the poor girl was probably guilt-ridden and terrified.

"Of course" Phryne replied gently. "If I'm not here when she telephones, please assure her I will be when she arrives" she stated confidently. Mr Butler nodded slowly in response, verbally assented to her request, and then headed into the kitchen to enable Phryne to enjoy her dinner in peace.

After enjoying a delicious dinner prepared by the esteemed Mr B, Phryne found herself feeling both sated and utterly exhausted. As she rose tiredly from her seat, she became aware of how heavy she felt, and placed a hand on the chair to steady herself as she rose; her rapidly increasingly mid-section had meant that her centre of balance was completely off, and rising quickly or slowly (or, indeed, at all) was becoming increasingly trying. And her exhaustion did not help. Thankfully she had already tucked her chair in before Mr Butler appeared from the kitchen to clear the table. His eyes drifted over her and met her gaze with a gentle look.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Miss?" Mr Butler asked kindly.

"No, thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded, her eyes and her voice betraying her exhaustion. "I think I'm going to go to bed" she advised, offering him a tired smile. Mr Butler nodded in understanding.

"Sleep well, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler replied. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"You too" Phryne returned. "Goodnight" she added, before turning on the spot and walking tiredly across the room and towards the staircase. Mr Butler smiled gently at her as she disappeared from view.

"Goodnight, Miss" Mr Butler said quietly, before returning his attentions to the table, which he continued to clear.

Phryne walked tiredly up the staircase, holding onto the bannister as she did so, due to both her increasing unsteadiness as her pregnancy progressed, and the absolution of her exhaustion. She walked mechanically across the landing and towards her bedroom, turning on the main light and heading directly into her bathroom, finding herself suddenly rather desperate to use the facilities. After having done so, Phryne removed her clothing and allowed it to pool to the floor at her feet, finding that she didn't even have the energy to kick it into a nice neat pile beside the laundry basket; she doubted she'd be able to bend and pick it up even if she had been inclined to do so. The combination of the stressful nature of the past couple of days, her relief that Jack was recovering, and the delicious dinner which Mr Butler had so kindly provided had rendered her utterly exhausted; which, thankfully, seemed to be a state which her hitherto highly active baby shared. The strong kicks which had gone from suggestive to demanding due to hunger had subsided during her evening meal. Instead of the sharp, persistent kicks against her side, she felt the baby kick slow, dull little kicks against her skin, before turning and moving gently inside her, and becoming very still. The baby had fallen fast asleep just moments before she finished her main course, as it often did, and she found herself smiling with affection as she pulled a red silk nightdress over her head and smoothed it down over her belly. Although she found every kick and movement of the baby (no matter how strong or painful) to be both fascinating and reassuring, she was rather grateful that it was currently asleep. Though experience told her that the baby's slumber was likely to last for a considerably less time than her own. She smiled gently at the thought as she walked back into her bedroom, having decided against a nightgown as she felt very warm, and turned off the main light, shrouding the room in darkness. Phryne found herself relaxing further still, and turned towards the bed, which she walked slowly towards. She reached Jack's side and moved back the covers, easing herself onto the mattress and laying down beneath the sheets. As she nuzzled her head against his pillow she inhaled deeply, and found her senses flooded with him. She felt an initial feeling of exhilaration at the scent, but moments later her cruel mind reminded her of his current location, and her heart ached at his absence. But her tired body overrode her overactive mind, and as Phryne snuggled down beneath the sheets and nestled into Jack's pillow, she found herself overwhelmed with comfort, and she fell asleep almost instantly.

Phryne slept deeply for several hours, before being torn from her slumber by a series of gentle kicks to her bladder, which her restless baby appeared to be aiming for directly. Phryne moved the covers aside and, quickly realising she was sleeping on Jack's side of the bed, turned to the left and eased herself into a standing position, before making her way tiredly towards the bathroom. When she walked back into her room a minute or so later, the baby was still kicking gently but intermittently in her womb, its tiny feet pressing lightly against her side, dangerously close to her ribs once more. Phryne placed a soothing hand over the spot, which served only to encourage a further flurry of kicks against her palm, as she reached the bed and sat on the edge of it. Phryne rubbed her belly gently in response which, after a short while seemed to have the desired effect. She felt gentle movement inside her as the baby turned or moved (or possibly summersaulted), before everything within her became still once more. Phryne sighed tired and stifled a yawn, her heavy eyelids already protesting most strongly at the fact that she was still awake. But despite her exhaustion, as Phryne sat on the edge of the bed, she found herself feeling rather restless and a little unsettled, and not just because of her condition. She had grown so accustomed to Jack lying beside her at night (with the exception of the odd occasion when he would work a night shift at the station), that his absence left her feeling rather troubled, especially knowing where he actually was at this very moment. Even in her half-conscious state, Phryne found herself thinking about her pale, ailing husband lying in his hospital bed, alone, without her. All night. Phryne swallowed hard and attempted to force the thought aside, which her baby kindly assisted with, issuing her with a few gentle, reassuring kicks, before turning inside her once more, and settling itself to continue its rest. Phryne smiled gently and found herself remembering the conversations she'd had with Jack, who had been more preoccupied with her wellbeing than his own. She had assured him she would rest, and she had to, for the baby and for him. Sheila would be here in the morning, and both she and Jack were astute and caring people, who would absolutely notice if she had not slept well. They were two of the few people in the world who she could not fool. And this wasn't about her, it was about Jack. She didn't want to detract from that, or give him any reason to be concerned for her, which wouldn't help it at all. And so, in spite the worried thoughts and concerns which were echoing in her mind, Phryne slowly eased herself into as comfortable a position as she could manage, lying on her left side facing the door, as she nuzzled her head into the pillow once more. Mercifully, sleep quickly claimed her.

Phryne's exhausted body overruled her aching mind and torturous thoughts and concerns, and ensured that she remained fast asleep throughout the night. It was only when her baby began to kick hungrily just after seven o'clock in the morning that she woke, feeling rested though not quite refreshed, but ready to start her day. And even if she weren't, a rather sharp kick aimed directly at her bladder (the baby had as good an aim with its foot that she did with a gun) meant that she had to be. And so Phryne rose tiredly from the bed once more, walking mechanically across the bedroom and towards the bathroom, as her baby continued its merciless assault upon her bladder.

After attending the bathroom, Phryne washed her hands under the hot tap, and found herself feeling wide awake; she'd always found rising easy, even if it was at such an unthinkably early hour, which her baby seemed to be fond of. A morning person, just like Jack. How lovely.

As Phryne rinsed her hands and dried them on a nearby towel, she found herself thinking about the day ahead, with Sheila's imminent arrival in a couple of hours' time, and her own need to attend the hospital. As she considered this further, Phryne found herself feeling increasingly conflicted; she felt that, under the circumstances, she should be the one to collect Sheila from the station, and she wanted to. But the thought of Jack being alone in that hospital, after a night she knew nothing about, was unfathomable. What if something happened during the morning and she wasn't there? What if he needed her? After everything she had inflicted on him over the past few months, after all he had been through and endured and how patient and understanding he had been, the very least she could do was be there for him now, and assure him that she would always provide him with the same level of support. And yet her confliction and her guilt remained, as words she had told Jack not too long ago returned to the forefront of her mind. _I'm really not very good at this_. It was as Phryne was trying to process her conflicting and overwhelming thoughts that she noticed the droplets of fresh blood which had appeared suddenly in her porcelain sink.

Phryne gasped slightly and stared into the sink, panic and confusion gripping her. After less than a moment's hesitation, Phryne placed two cautious fingertips beneath her nose, and withdrew them quickly. Her fingertips were now shaded deep crimson.

Phryne closed her eyes and sighed, as she stepped closer to the sink and bent forward slightly, inhaling deeply through her mouth and attempting to calm herself. She forced aside all previous thoughts and found herself thinking back to the conversation she had with Mac about nosebleeds. Her friend had assured her they were common during pregnancy, and exacerbated by stress. Stress which, she knew from experience, was very bad for her baby. Though this knowledge did not make the process of calming herself any easier, despite how hard she tried.

So Phryne remained by the sink for a couple of minutes, after which her brief nosebleed ended, and she found herself feeling somewhat calmer, having banished her thoughts to the very depths of her mind and forcing herself to concentrate on the here and now. And as she looked up into the mirror, staring at her pale skin which was tainted with blood, she realised that here and now, she was a mess. Phryne sighed lightly and turned her attentions back towards the sink, turning on the hot tap and cleaning her bloodied fingers, before splashing the fresh water across her face and gently washing the blood from her skin. After checking her reflection once more, Phryne found herself feeling moderately satisfied with the result, though there was still room for improvement. And she could taste the blood.

After brushing her teeth thoroughly and ridding herself of the vile metallic aftertaste, Phryne removed her nightdress and kicked it towards her pile of discarded clothes from the previous night, before heading into the shower.

Ten minutes later, Phryne emerged from the bathroom wearing a white cotton robe, feeling clean and refreshed and much better equipped to deal with the day ahead. As she made her way across the room and towards her dressing table, she became aware of the fact that she was also feeling rather dizzy, which was not uncommon. And given the fact she hadn't slept as well as her body required, was rather ravenous and had suffered a recent nosebleed, it was hardly surprising. So Phryne eased herself down onto the chair in front of her dressing table and finished towel-drying her hair, before brushing it and running her fingers through her dry silken locks. She then applied a generous quantity of make-up and powder to her neck, which concealed the fading bruises perfectly, releasing her from both need of a scarf and worrying Sheila. Phryne was applying milk of roses to her hands when there was a familiar knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called amiably, her voice sounding much more confident and assured than it had done the previous day. She finished rubbing in the divine-smelling lotion just as her companion entered the room, her arms bearing a silver salver laden with toast, butter and her favourite marmalade, tall glass of orange juice, and a plate stacked with a generous portion of bacon and eggs. Phryne's mouth watered and she felt her lazy baby begin to stir inside her.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot greeted, her voice warm and gentle. Phryne smiled in response and watched as her companion walked towards her, resting the generously-laden tray upon her bedside table, before turning towards her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied warmly. Dot nodded in response, and Phryne watched as her eyes drifted across her, as though seeking confirmation of her statement. After a couple of moments she seemed satisfied and nodded in agreement, before walking past Phryne and towards the window, where she opened the curtains. The room was flooded with warm, morning light, and Phryne winced slightly. "I'm not sure I'll ever be used to waking at such an hour" she said quietly. Dot turned towards her with a smile.

"You will, Miss" Dot assured her kindly. Phryne looked up at her and held her gaze, as she felt her baby move and kick hungrily inside her.

"I will" Phryne responded, her voice gentle but confident, as she basked in the reassuring sensation of her baby's tiny feet kicking against her side. Dot smiled in response, but after a few moments her expression became sombre.

"Miss Phryne" Dot said, the cautious and hesitant nature of her tone drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts. She looked up at her companion with patient and expectant eyes. Dot appeared to be considering something for a moment, and quickly made her decision, reaching beneath her arm for the newspaper which she had held there. "This arrived this morning" she explained, offering her employer the morning paper in a tentative manner which suggested she thought it might attack. Phryne accepted the paper instinctively and turned it over in her hands, her eyes scanning the headline of the front page, which caused her own expression to sober. She understood now why Dot had been so worried about showing it to her.

 _"Hero Detective Shot in Line of Duty"_ screamed the headline, which was printed above a headshot of Jack, prompting Phryne's stomach to clench almost painfully. She quickly scanned the bylines, which had Jack's name and rank printed in a large, imposing typeface, and provided information concerning the article. Bold sub-headings such as "Detective Inspector Jack Robinson shot saving colleague" and "Heroic Inspector in Critical Condition following gang-related shooting" screamed at her from the cheap paper, and she felt her heart ache and her stomach drop in perfect unison.

"Jack's condition isn't 'critical'" Phryne protested, as she forced herself to read the article.

The article itself took up the entire front page, and detailed the events of the night before last in great detail. Such an amount of detail that, Phryne felt certain, the Chief Commissioner would be gravely unhappy about. As was she. The article explained events at the docks, describing how Jack saved the life of one of his constables (who it did not name) and was almost mortally wounded when doing so. The article was very complimentary of Jack's heroism, and made reference to his twenty year career and previous commendations, which Phryne knew would not sit well with him. He disliked the attention and was very modest, so the fact that his attack had made front-page news (as, she reasoned, it was destined to) would unsettle him. And poor Sheila! What if she read this before seeing her son?

Phryne forced the notion aside and continued to skim the article, which gave a detailed and overtly narrative account of events. There was a headshot of herself in the centre left of the article, with the caption 'The Honourable Mrs Phryne Robinson – wife of Detective Inspector Jack Robinson'. On the opposite side of the page was a headshot of Cesare Cipriano, which appeared to have been taken from a police file or wanted poster. Phryne felt her heart clench and her stomach tighten as she stared at his face, his dark hair, his sharp cheekbones, the coldness in his expressionless eyes. She felt suddenly both angry and terrified at what the man had done and how grave the outcome might have been. She forced herself to continue to read the article, which not only mentioned Cesare Cipriano by name and described the Victorian Constabulary's launch of a city-wide manhunt to locate him (even offering a substantial reward for information concerning the same), but also made reference to the Camorra itself, and she found herself feeling increasingly unnerved. The baby, either sharing her discomfort or growing impatient due to its hunger, began to kick her firmly against her side, and was fast approaching rib territory when Phryne finished reading the article. She took one last look at Jack, who looked so handsome and so serious in his headshot, before folding the newspaper in half. And turning it over. Then passing it back to Dot, who was wearing an apologetic expression which Phryne mollified with a soothing smile.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Dot" Phryne said sincerely. "I knew it was going to happen, I'd just been trying not to think about it" she explained. "But to do so would be impossible" she reasoned. "And naïve" she added. Dot concealed the offending newspaper beneath her arm and sat on the bed, so she was facing Miss Phryne directly. "And I don't believe in either" she added defiantly. Dot smiled gently and nodded.

"No, Miss Phryne" Dot agreed. Phryne's expression softened, and she watched as her companion looked down for a moment, unable to meet her gaze. She felt panic grip her suddenly. Something was wrong.

"Dot?" Phryne said gently. Dot swallowed hard and looked up at Phryne, meeting her gaze with nervous eyes.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, Miss" Dot said sincerely, emotion present in her voice. Phryne stared at her and felt her heart ache at where the conversation was leading. "I'm so-"

"Dot" Phryne interceded, reaching towards her companion and taking her hand. "You have nothing to apologise for" she stated with conviction. "And it wasn't Hugh's" she added gently, wanting to reassure her beloved companion that she did not for one moment believe that her beau was in any way to blame for what happened. "And Jack knows that too" she assured her. "He can tell him when Hugh's able to visit" she added kindly. Dot swallowed hard and nodded.

"The Chief Commissioner has made him stay at the station to oversee the investigation" Dot explained. "He didn't want to disturb you and the inspector yesterday, but he was hoping he might visit on his lunch break?" she said tentatively, in a tone and manner which suggested that it was a request, not a declaration. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"That would be lovely" Phryne responded warmly. "I know Jack would very much like to see him" she stated. Dot inhaled sharply and looked at her with worried, uncertain eyes. "One of the first things he said after waking from the surgery was Hugh's name" she advised. Dot looked suddenly rather emotional and lowered her eyes from Phryne's, clasping her hands together in her lap and nodding. Phryne's expression softened and she placed her hand comfortingly over her companion's. "Everything's going to be fine" she soothed. "Jack's doctor is very positive, and he is making an excellent recovery" she advised. Phryne offered her a reassuring expression. "The only person who is to blame for what happened to Jack is Cesare Cipriano" Phryne said clearly. "The Police are looking for him now, and I've enlisted Cec and Bert to speak to their sources and see if they can find him – and we will find him" she stated with conviction. "And when we do, he is going to be very, very sorry" she advised, in a confident tone which prompted Dot to nod immediately in assent.

"Yes, Miss" Dot agreed, her voice slightly choked. She inhaled sharply and sniffed lightly, before looking up and meeting the lady detective's gaze.

Phryne watched as Dot composed herself, before squeezing her hand reassuringly, prompting her nervous companion to look up at her with her worried, soft brown eyes. Phryne offered her a gentle smile and squeezed her hand again.

"The only person to who is in any way to blame for what happened is Cesare Cipriano" Phryne repeated, attempting to keep her voice level and calm as she uttered the man's name. "And the main thing we need to focus on is that Jack is going to make a full recovery" she advised. Dot nodded confidently in response.

"Yes, Miss" Dot returned, meeting the lady detective's gaze with a look of conviction. "I'd be happy to stay with you and Mrs Robinson for a while when the inspector returns if you'd like me to" she offered tentatively. Phryne smiled gratefully in response.

"That's very kind of you, Dot" Phryne commended, her voice soft and warm. "But I couldn't possibly take you away from Hugh" she said with a smile, which her companion returned, albeit hesitantly.

"He wouldn't mind, Miss" Dot assured him. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"I'd be very grateful for your assistance during the day" Phryne advised. "But I shan't keep you away from your home at night" she assured her. "Especially considering your kind offer to stay with me in September" she explained gently. Dot held Phryne's gaze and nodded confidently.

"And I will, Miss" Dot stated with conviction. "I'll stay with you for as long as you need" she assured her. Phryne smiled gratefully and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne responded sincerely, holding her companion's gaze. She was clearly upset about recent events, and it was clear that she was worried about her. She usually was. And so Phryne sought to allay her fears in every way possible. Starting with the most obvious. "But all we need to focus on for the moment is sharing this delicious breakfast which Mr Butler has so kindly provided" she said warmly. "I insist, Dot" Phryne added kindly, buttering some toast and handing it to her companion, who seemed about to protest. She would've offered her the bacon and eggs too, but she knew how unsettled her stomach had been as of late. Dot accepted the toast tentatively and offered Phryne a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Dot said quietly, before taking a small bite of the toast as Phryne removed a pink pill from the bottle on the tray and swallowed it, washing it down with a generous mouthful of freshly squeezed orange juice.

The two women sat together quite contently, nibbling toast and discussing the final preparations for Sheila's visit and the arrangements for the week ahead. And all the while, the newspaper Dot had brought into the bedroom remained facedown upon the bed behind her.

After sharing her breakfast with Dot, who only ate a single piece of toast and an apple, Phryne quickly continued and completed her morning routine. In less than ten minutes her make-up was applied, her hair was immaculate, and she was dress in a beautiful dark red lace day dress, with short sleeves and a modest neckline, and plenty of fabric to cover her increasingly expanding belly. As Phryne adjusted the dress and smoothed the fabric over her tummy, she looked at herself in the mirror, and found herself feeling quite confident that she was visibly larger than she was last week. Possibly even yesterday. As she looked down upon her belly and placed a hand tentatively upon the lace material which shrouded her rounded belly, she wondered how much larger she would get before September came. Given her current rate of growth and her ever-increasing appetite, she felt that nine weeks provided plenty of opportunity for significant expansion of her mid-section. And possibly other areas. Phryne sighed gently and closed her eyes, forcing aside the thought and the familiar pangs of fear and uncertainty which accompanied it, and turned away from her mirror. As she did so, she found herself staring at Jack's bedside table and, more specifically, the item which adorned it.

It was Jack's collected Shakespeare. He'd been reading from it the night before he-

Phryne ended this train of thought abruptly and walked slowly towards the bedside table, staring down at the book for a few moments, before picking it up reverently with both hands, with a delicacy suggesting she feared it might break. She ran her fingers tenderly over the cover, before opening it to the place marked with a brown leather bookmark. Phryne's eyes drifted down the page and she smiled at the familiarity of the names and dialogue, before looking back up towards the top of the page for confirmation. Jack had been reading _As You Like It_ , and was half-way through the first act. Memories of a conversation they once had about the play – which was a favourite of Phryne's – returned to her with strength, and she found her heart aching at her private reflection. Phryne looked back down at the book for a moment, before an idea struck her. One which she was ashamed she had not considered before.

Still holding the book with both hands, Phryne walked briskly into her dressing room, where she quickly located a suitable overnight bag; the one which Jack found at The Grand Hotel following the death of the concierge. Battling memories of that difficult case, Phryne carried the bag towards her bed, placing it on top of the bedsheets and resting the book beside it, before walking directly towards Jack's wardrobe.

When Dot came back to Phryne's bedroom a few minutes later to change the bedsheets, she found herself walking in on an unprecedented sight.

Miss Phryne was folding clothes and packing them neatly into a bag. Dot blinked for a moment and stared at Phryne, as though fearing removing her gaze from the lady detective would cause her to vanish altogether. But it did not. Because Miss Phryne was, quite definitely and quite confidently, packing the neatly folded garments (which consisted largely of the several pairs of the inspector's pyjamas, singlets, underwear and socks) into the bag. As Dot took a few more cautious steps into the room, she watched as Phryne also packed a smaller bag which appeared to contain some of Jack's toiletries, including a razor, toothbrush and soap. By the time she reached her side, the lady detective was reaching towards a rather large book which she recognised, and placed it in the centre of the bag on top of the clothes, before closing it. Dot's expression softened and she looked up towards Phryne, who turned towards her immediately, her eyes soft and reflective.

"Those hospital gowns look so thin and uncomfortable" Phryne explained quietly. "Perhaps he'd feel a little better in his own clothes" she considered. Dot smiled gently and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he will, Miss" Dot assured her. Phryne nodded and rested her hand in the centre of the bag.

"Perhaps I should smuggle him in some whiskey, too" Phryne reflected. "I seem to have quite a supply of it in the wine cellar, seeing as I have been unable to imbibe due to present circumstances" she advised. Dot's expression became sombre. It was sometimes difficult to tell whether Miss Phryne was being serious. Now was, unfortunately, one of those times.

"Miss, I'm not sure that-"

"Relax, Dot" Phryne said warmly. "I'm only teasing" she assured her, offering her a warm smile. Dot relaxed visibly beneath her gaze.

"Yes, Miss" she responded, laughter present in her voice. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, before turning back towards the bed and lifting the bag. "Here, Miss, let me" Dot encouraged, reaching towards the handles of the bag which her steadfast employer was holding.

"It's alright, Dot. I can manage" Phryne assured her. "It's not heavy" she added gently, before walking across the room and towards the landing before Dot could protest.

When Phryne reached the bottom of the staircase, she found herself experiencing something akin to déjà vu as Mr Butler, who had just stepped out of the parlour, noticed the bag she was carrying in her hand, and stepped forward immediately with his arm outstretched. It really was a very curious reaction.

"Can I take that for you, Miss?" Mr Butler offered chivalrously, as he met her confident gaze.

"No thank you, Mr B, that's quite alright" Phryne replied politely. "It's not very heavy, and it's a very short walk to the car" she advised, offering him a gentle smile as she spoke. Why were people so concerned about her lifting anything heavier than a hatpin? It was only an overnight bag; it wasn't as though she'd just hauled a large wooden trunk down the staircase. Mr Butler nodded lightly in response and reluctantly lowered his arm. "Is everything ready for Sheila's arrival?" she asked, hoping that a change of subject would allay the concern which was present in her kindly butler's eyes.

"Yes, Miss Fisher" replied Mr Butler, who knew a diversion tactic when he saw one. "Mr Johnson and Mr Yates will collect Mrs Robinson shortly, and take her directly to the hospital" he advised. "They will then bring her belongings here, as per your request" he stated.

Phryne nodded in agreement. She knew this already, of course, having discussed the matter with Dot earlier that morning. But she found herself needing to change the subject to console Mr Butler. And she wanted to be absolutely certain that everything was prepared for Sheila's arrival. She'd travelled overnight, probably slept very little, and was undoubtedly extremely worried about her son. And Phryne wanted to do everything she could to make her feel as comfortable as she could, especially given the circumstances of her visit. But she trusted Mr Butler and Dot implicitly, and felt quite confident that everything was in place.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied sincerely. "And thank you, Dot" she added, turning towards her companion as she spoke. "I appreciate you both making the necessary preparations despite the short notice."

"It was no trouble at all, Miss" Mr Butler assured her warmly.

"No, Miss" Dot added comfortingly. Phryne felt herself relax slightly and she nodded. "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to come with you?" she offered kindly. Phryne's expression softened.

"I'd like that very much, Dot. But unfortunately the hospital permits only two guests at any one time" Phryne explained gently. "And I fear that, given the fact I am visiting for prolonged periods of time which are almost always outside of visiting hours, it would be ill-advised for me to push any more boundaries" she said gently. "Which really is quite unfortunate, given that it is my forte" she added lightly, in an attempt to reassure her companion and her butler, who were watching her most attentively. Phryne gave them her best reassuring smile and met their gazes in turn. "Sheila and I will be back this afternoon in time for lunch" she advised, hoping that this compromise (which had been rather forced upon her by the kind, well-meaning and frustratingly correct Dr Rathbone) would allay their concerns somewhat. It seemed to. Slightly.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Dot responded gently.

"I'll prepare a selection of salads, pies and quiches for you both, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler responded kindly. Phryne found herself almost salivating at the prospect. The baby began to stir inside her.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely. "I look forward to it" she added warmly, before taking a tentative step backwards towards the coatrack. "I'll see you both this afternoon" she said placatingly, before turning on the spot and walking directly towards the coatrack, picking up her black coat and leather handbag and walking calmly out of the house. As the door closed behind her, Dot looked up at Mr Butler with worried eyes.

"She's alright, Dorothy" Mr Butler soothed. "And the inspector will be alright too."

"Yes" Dot responded uncertainly. There was a brief pause whilst she gathered her thoughts, and Mr Butler waited patiently for her to continue. "It's just… given how unwell Miss Phryne's been recently, and how far advanced her pregnancy is, she should be slowing down and resting" she explained gently, worry present in her voice as she met Mr Butler's gaze. "And the stress-"

"It's alright, Dorothy" Mr Butler interceded, his warm, paternal voice calming Dot slightly. "Miss Fisher is handling this in her own way, and she is quite alright" he assured her. "You and I will make sure of it" he stated with conviction. "And Mrs Robinson will certainly assist our efforts" he added. "She and Miss Fisher are very close, and I am quite confident that she will look after her" he explained. "We all will" he added quickly. Dot considered his words for a few moments before nodding slowly in assent.

"Miss Fisher isn't very good at being looked after" Dot admitted sadly. Mr Butler gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded slowly in agreement.

"Which is precisely why we are here to ensure that she is" Mr Butler reassured her. "And I'm certain that Mrs Robinson will be of invaluable assistance in this regard, as well as many others" he advised. Dot found herself feeling comforted by Mr Butler's words, which she felt confident were true, and nodded before smiling gently in response.

Phryne arrived at the hospital at quarter past eight, where she smiled warmly at the now familiar receptionist, before walking directly towards Jack's private room. A couple of nurses walked down the corridor past her, who she felt certain would probably be paying her a visit shortly to remind her of visiting times, which she had absolutely no intention of adhering to. Confident in her decision, Phryne greeted the constables guarding Jack's door (who appeared to be selected based on their height and broadness, as opposed to any other discernible factor), before letting herself into the room. Phryne looked towards Jack, who was fast asleep beneath the cotton sheets. She smiled gently as she closed the door behind her, before walking quietly towards the bed, mindful not to wake him. She removed her coat and placed it on the armchair, as well as the overnight bag containing Jack's things. She then turned slowly back towards Jack, and watched him as he slept, his expression one of calmness and contentment. As she did so, she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye, prompting her to glance towards his bedside table. On the bedside table to Jack's left was a porcelain bowl and a small glass of water next to a medium-sized glass jug which was filled with water. There were also some folded tissues beside it. Phryne felt her heart sink a little as she sat next to Jack, easing herself down slowly onto the bed and taking his left hand in her own. The items on Jack's bedside table – which certainly had not been there the night before – indicated that he had experienced nausea during the night. Although it was a common side-effect of morphine and completely understandable given what he had been through, the knowledge that he had been unwell left Phryne feel very unsettled, and frustrated at her own powerlessness. She squeezed his hand a little tighter, hoping that somehow he would register her presence, even in his unconscious state. And so she sat beside him, uninterrupted by staff or by incident, for almost thirty minutes.

Until Jack was pulled abruptly from his restorative rest by the return of his nausea.

Phryne noticed that Jack's chest rose and fell faster than usual, prompting her to look up towards his face which, having once borne an expression of calmness and tranquillity, was now showing signs of unease. She was about to say his name when his eyes slowly opened a fraction, just before he pushed himself up slightly on the bed, his entire body tensing as he instinctively to the side. Phryne, who recognised the symptoms from her time tending to injured men during the war, acted fast. She reached quickly towards the bedside table and picked up the porcelain bowl, placing it under Jack's chin just as he started to vomit.

Phryne stroked the back of his head tenderly before resting her hand on his tense upper back, as he retched and vomited into the bowl.

"It's alright, that's it" Phryne soothed, as she stroked his back gently. Her eyes drifted towards Jack, whose soft curls tumbled over his forehead as he retched. He felt tense and warm and she was concerned about the effect of his leaning to the side upon his injured chest. But being sick whilst lying down was far more dangerous. "I'm here" Phryne said gently, stroking his back as she spoke. Despite the fact he was being sick, he was still half-conscious, and his dilated pupils revealed that he was still under the influence of the morphine; which she knew he would have been given at around eight o'clock. She was considering the timeline when she felt Jack relax slightly, seemingly in response to the sound of her voice. She felt his hand, which trembled slightly, rest over her own as she held the porcelain bowl to his lips. "I'm here" she repeated, prompting him to relax further still, as he let out several ragged breaths.

"Phry-" he slurred, before closing his eyes and leaning away from the bowl.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, her voice warm and comforting, as she tentatively drew the bowl away from his lips. Jack, although half-asleep and dazed from morphine, seemed reluctant to let go of Phryne's right hand. She carefully navigated the bowl over him and placed it back onto the bedside table, before squeezing his hand reassuringly, and placing her left hand on the back of his head, running her fingers through his soft curls before cradling his head. "I'm not going anywhere" she assured him, her voice kind and confident. Jack relaxed the grip he had on her hand and blinked drowsily, before leaning back against his pillow, so that he was laying on his left side facing the wall. Phryne reached towards the glass of water on his bedside table and drew it towards his lips. "Here" she said softly, pressing the cold glass against his bottom lip, prompting him to open his mouth instinctively. "Take a few small sips" she encouraged. Jack hummed in assent and she tilted the glass up a little, as Jack drank the cool liquid thirstily. She was careful not to allow him to drink it too quickly, as she knew all too well what the result would be. But Jack was clearly very thirsty so she continued to ration the water. After a short while Jack exhaled deeply and closed his lips, prompting her to withdraw the glass. As she was putting it back on the table, she felt Jack's hand drift from her own and down her body, his fingers drifting down her arm and towards her belly, where moved instinctively towards her curved belly. Phryne turned towards Jack and watched as he rested his hand on the side of her belly, his fingers tiredly stroking the red lace gown covering her tummy, as he leaned into the cushion and fell asleep once more. The baby, recognising the hand, began to kick encouragingly. Phryne smiled with affection at the sight, placing her free hand over Jack's as she did so, his fingers splaying even in sleep. She was so enraptured by the sight and sensation of his hand upon her skin that she forgot she was holding the glass.

Remembering the glass suddenly, Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and placed it down upon the bedside table, before looking back towards Jack, who was fast asleep once more. Although she was loathe to move him, Jack's position of choice was not ideal, as she knew from experience that it would be better for his recovery if he was lying on his back. The fact he had not instinctively returned to that desired position indicated that lying on his side did not cause him any pain or discomfort; but the fact he was under the influence of morphine and had, in all probability, had a rather unsettled night where his sleep was disturbed due to nausea, made her less confident. And so, after sitting with Jack for another minute or so to ensure that the nausea would not return, it was with great reluctance that Phryne gently lowered his hand from her belly and rose from the bed. Jack resisted at first, but Phryne placed both her hands over his and guided his hand towards his side, and his tired body assented to her request. She then eased herself off the bed, which took more effort than she was willing to admit thanks to the ever-changing shift in her balance and the weight of her belly. Phryne stood next to the bed and turned towards Jack, leaning over him and gently encouraging him to lie down, laying him flat on his back and adjusting the covers around him. Jack was thankfully in too deep a sleep to protest, and his heavy limbs fell obediently into place. Phryne then looked down at his face, which bore an expression of calmness and contentment once more. She then glanced towards his mouth and smiled at the sight. She stroked a stray droplet of water from the side of his mouth with her thumb, before stroking his soft curls off his forehead and leaning down slightly, pressing a warm kiss upon his forehead.

Phryne smiled gently against his skin, before cradling his cheek with her left hand, and pushing herself back into a standing position. Her stomach felt heavy and her back ached in protest at the action, but she ignored both and returned to a vertical position, suppressing a groan of discomfort as she did so. Phryne watched Jack for a few moments as he rested, and was only drawn from her thoughts by the baby, who issued a series of sharp kicks to her side, dangerously close to her ribs once more. Phryne placed a soothing hand upon the afflicted area and rubbed gently, which seemed to calm the baby, whose next kicks were less frequent and notably duller. Phryne let out a deep breath and returned her attentions towards Jack, who was fast asleep once more. She then inhaled deeply and turned her attentions to a far less amenable sight: his porcelain sick bowl.

Phryne walked calmly towards the bedside table and picked up the bowl with both hands, before carrying it across the room with ease, and gently opening the door. She walked confidently out into the corridor and looked around, quickly locating a nurse a few feet further down the corridor and heading towards her. The young woman, who was short, slim and had kind eyes matching her dark hair, closed the door of the patient she had just visited and looked up at Phryne, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight of her.

The nurse had, of course, heard all about The Honourable Phryne Robinson, and her husband, the inspector, who had been injured in a shooting incident at the docks. The papers had published their pictures just this morning, and the nurse had seen the lady detective's picture in the society papers countless times. But as she watched the well-dressed heavily-pregnant woman approaching her with what appeared to be a porcelain sick bowl, she found herself more than a little stunned. In fact, she'd imagine she was looking up at her with the gawping look that her mother described rather unfavourably as her 'goldfish expression'.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted warmly, drawing the younger woman out of her thoughts, and prompting her to look up into her eyes. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but would you mind taking this?" she asked, handing her the bowl. The nurse nodded and accepted it wordlessly. Not only was this remarkable socialite a famous detective, married to a policeman and heavily pregnant, she was not squeamish in the slightest. She had handed her the bowl in the same way someone would hand money to a shopkeeper. Remarkable. "I'm afraid my husband has been rather sick" she explained. "Would you mind bringing me another one of these?" she asked, gesturing towards the porcelain bowl which was now in the custody of the nurse. "Preferably an empty one" she added gently. The nurse smiled politely and nodded, preventing herself from a polite curtsey only at the last moment, before meeting Phryne's eyes once more.

"Yes, Madam" the nurse responded, her voice gentle and polite. "I'll bring it in at once" she advised. "Would you like some fresh water?" she offer.

"If you would, that would be most appreciated" Phryne responded warmly. The nurse nodded again and offered Phryne a gentle smile, before disappearing quickly down the corridor. Phryne then turned on the spot and headed back towards Jack's room.

Phryne smiled politely at Jack's men, who returned the courtesy with a polite nod. The tall guard on the left, who looked like he could tear the door from its frame with a single hand, opened the door for Phryne and stepped aside.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, before walking into the room. The officer nodded in acknowledgement and closed the door quietly behind her.

Phryne made her way towards Jack's bed and took up her place beside him, taking her hands in his once more. She then reached towards him and placed her left hand on his forehead, pressing it lightly to his skin and considering for a few moments. He did not appear to have a temperature, and he wasn't as pale or clammy as he had been the day before. In fact, with the exception of his nausea, he was looking much better. Phryne stroked his face gently with her fingers, before reluctantly removing her hand from his skin, not wishing to wake him prematurely. She then placed her hands over his left hand, covering it completely. As she watched him sleep, she remembered how he had instinctively moved his hand towards her belly, even when half-asleep and under the influence of morphine. As she held his hand in her own and looked down upon his slumbering face, Phryne watched him closely for several moments, and found herself wondering if, even in his unconscious state, he felt comforted by the sensation of his hand upon her belly. The baby, who had been kicking her suggestively as she considered the matter, appeared to make his or her opinion on the subject quite clear. And so Phryne smiled gently, before edging closer to Jack and drawing his hand towards her belly, pressing his hand against the lace fabric covering the taut skin beneath, and applying gently pressure. She rested his forearm on her thigh and held his hand in place, before looking up towards his face. Phryne watched as a warm smile played on Jack's lips, as his fingers straightened and splayed out instinctively across the side of her belly, in the precise place at the base of the right side of her ribcage which their baby was presently assaulting. Phryne smiled warmly and her expression softened, as she looked down upon Jack, who appeared perfectly content, the gentle smile still playing at his lips. Phryne pressed her hand over his and held it to her belly, the strength and protective nature of his touch stirring something inside her, prompting her to feel overcome with emotion as their baby continued to kick his palm. Phryne looked down at her belly for a moment, and stared at Jack's hand. It was almost as though the baby was trying to wake him. The idea caused Phryne to feel quite choked, and she had to swallow hard and inhale deeply in order to compose herself. As she was in the process of doing so, she was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening quietly behind her.

Phryne held Jack's hand against her belly and turned her head towards the door, finding herself facing Sister Clareton, who was carrying the water jug and a fresh porcelain bowl. Phryne smiled at her gently.

"Good morning, Mrs Robinson" Sister Clareton greeted warmly, as she made her way towards the scene. "You're here early" she remarked gently, as she placed the water jug and bowl down upon Jack's bedside table.

"Yes" Phryne replied simply, her voice quiet and warm, as she looked up towards the older woman. "Has Jack been unwell during the night?" she asked gently. Sister Clareton turned towards Phryne and met her gaze.

"Mr Robinson did experience a few periods of nausea during the night" Sister Clareton explained. "But it's nothing to worry about, it's completely normal" she quickly reassured her. "Most patients who are prescribed morphine do experience nausea" she advised. "Stomach cramps and headaches are also potential side-effects" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding. She knew. "One of the nurses sat with him for an hour after the first period of nausea, and I sat with him personally after the second" she advised. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in understanding.

"You could have called me" Phryne responded, her voice kind and gentle and devoid of accusation. Sister Clareton met her gaze with warm eyes.

"There was no need" she replied gently. "He wasn't unwell, he was simply experiencing the very common and very expected side effects of the morphine" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for taking care of him" Phryne said sincerely. Sister Clareton smiled gently and nodded.

"It's no trouble at all" she assured her bracingly. Phryne smiled and nodded, before returning her attentions to Jack. Sister Clareton's eyes drifted down towards her belly, where the inspector's strong hand and long fingers were splayed, and held protectively by his wife. She smiled softly.

"I know it's premature" Phryne said slowly, before turning towards Sister Clareton and meeting her gaze. "But do you know when Jack will be well enough to come home?" she asked gently. Sister Clareton considered the question for a moment.

"If he continues to progress as well as he is, we might be able to discharge him over the weekend" Sister Clareton advised. "But at this stage, it's too early to say for certain" she explained. "We can discuss it again towards the end of the week" she reassured her. Phryne nodded in understanding. "But when he is discharged, he will need to be cared for as he continues to recover" she stated. "He'll be on bedrest for at least another week, possibly two, depending on his progress" she advised. "And he'll need twice-daily visits from a doctor to administer the morphine and examine his wound" she stated. "Though Dr Rathbone did tell me that Dr MacMillan has already offered her services in that regard" she advised. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I expect she did" Phryne responded warmly. "And I completely understand" she assured her, referring to the other points she raised. "Jack's mother travelled down from Sydney overnight, and I expect she'll be arriving any minute" she advised. "When Jack is ready to come home, I can assure you, we will both take excellent care of him" she stated with conviction. Sister Clareton smiled gently and nodded. She had no doubt about it. It was not the level of care that Mrs Robinson would be providing her husband that she questioned – it was the level of care Mrs Robinson herself required, but did not appear to be aware of.

"I am quite certain that he will" Sister Clareton responded warmly. "But you need to be taken care of too" she advised, her voice adopting the same soft, maternal commanding tone which reminded her so much of Sheila Robinson; a woman whose arrival she was greatly looking forward to.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded automatically. "And given how frequently Mac will be attending our home, I will be under even closer medical scrutiny over the coming weeks" she explained. Sister Clareton smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose you will" Sister Clareton conceded. "Did you sleep well last night?" she asked gently, concern present in her voice.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne lied. Sister Clareton considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response.

"Good" she responded. Phryne could sense that she wasn't convinced. But thankfully, the door opened behind them at the most opportune moment, providing a most welcome distraction and revealing a much beloved visitor.

As Phryne turned around and looked towards the opening door, she found herself facing Sheila Robinson, who was wearing a dark brown suit and white blouse, a matching hat and coat, and a look of tiredness and concern. A look which softened and warmed when she met Phryne's gaze.

"Phryne, my dear" Sheila said warmly, as she walked quickly towards her.

"Sheila" Phryne breathed, as she pushed herself up from the bed (which more effort than she usually required and rather slower than she would have liked), and walked towards her.

Sheila Robinson walked directly towards Phryne and wrapped her arms around her, drawing her into a close embrace, which Phryne returned immediately. Sheila smelt of roses and soap and comfort and Phryne found herself melting in her arms, from where she was most reluctant to leave. She had wanted Sheila to be here, desperately. But it was only now that she realised how desperate she had been. Phryne found herself experiencing a sudden rush of emotion, and she swallowed hard and blinked furiously in order to suppress, before exhaling deeply. Sheila, who had the same seemingly divine powers as Jack, appeared to detect this, and rubbed her back soothingly. She held Phryne for a couple of moments longer, before the lady detective, who knew that despite Sheila's confident and composed demeanour she would want to see her son without delay, leaned back slightly, meeting her gaze as she did so.

Sheila smiled a tired but warm smile and placed her hands on Phryne's arms, before stepping back slightly and looking down at her belly, which even beneath the fabric of the red lace dress she was wearing was noticeably larger than the last time she had seen her, over a month and a half ago. Phryne met her gaze as she looked back towards her face and smiled warmly in response.

"You look beautiful, dear" Sheila stated with emotion, prompting Phryne to swallow hard to suppress her own, and smile gratefully up at her. Sheila considered Phryne for a moment, and despite how healthy and well she looked, she could not fail to notice the tiredness in her eyes, and the slight paleness which overcame her otherwise glowing skin. She would see to both at once.

"Thank you" Phryne replied gently, feeling touched by the sincerity of Sheila's words. She inhaled deeply and regained her composure. "And thank you for coming so quickly" she added. "I'm so sorry for having to tell you over the phone-"

"No, dear, you have nothing to apologise for" Sheila soothed, her voice kind and warm and very much like Jack's. Phryne felt something inside her ache deeply, and her baby, reacting either to its mother's anxiety or its grandmother's presence, began to stir inside her, causing her to relax slightly. "I'm very grateful that you did" she assured her. "I'm only sorry that it was a call you had to make" she explained, her eyes drifting over Phryne's shoulder towards Jack, who was concealed from her by Sister Clareton, who had been standing quite unobtrusively beside him. Upon seeing the patient's mother look towards him keenly, the Sister stepped aside, and Sheila's gaze fell upon her ailing son. Phryne watched as Sheila's previously calm and composed mask fell slightly, fear and concern permeating her features, before she quickly suppressed both, and her face returned to its usual expression. Phryne felt her heart ache. Jack did that, too.

Phryne found herself feeling suddenly conscious of the fact that she was acting as an almost physical boundary between Sheila and Jack, her body separating the mother and son. She immediately stepped aside and stood on Sheila's left side, placing her hand comfortingly upon her arm as she watched her. Sheila began to walk forward instinctively towards her son's bedside, and Phryne followed at a slow, respectful pace behind.

"Jack's quite alright" Phryne soothed, as Sheila reached Jack's bedside. "His doctor says he's making excellent progress, and is recovering well" she assured her, as she stood beside her once more. "We may even be able to bring him home at the weekend" she advised. Sheila watched him for a few moments, her eyes drifting down his entire body, as though charting the differences. She nodded gently at Phryne's words, before turning towards her with a warm but solemn smile. Phryne felt her take her hand.

"Thank you, dear" Sheila replied gently, squeezing Phryne's hand comfortingly. Phryne nodded gently in response and watched as Sheila eased herself down onto the bed beside Jack, taking his hand in her own and looking up at him.

Sheila looked up at Jack, who was still and pale and in a very deep sleep, his chestnut locks drifting freely over his forehead as they did when he was a child. She reached for him instinctively and took his hand in her own, lifting it from the bed and covering it with both of hers, and squeezing it comfortingly. It was warm.

"Oh, Jack" Sheila breathed, her warm eyes drifting from his face to the bandaging around his upper chest, which was just visible through his thin white shirt. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked gently, as her eyes returned to his face.

Phryne watched the scene in a respectful silence for several moments, as Sheila sat with her ailing son. As she did so, Phryne found herself paying close attention to Sheila's position, her actions, the softness of her voice; she was embodying everything that Phryne thought a mother would be – should be – _was_ , certainly in these circumstances. As she tried to calm herself and prevent the emotion she was experiencing from overwhelming her completely, she found herself wondering whether this was something she would be able to do. To comfort, to care for, to protect her own child. Phryne felt something inside her ache and a sudden rush of fear overcame her. Thankfully, Sister Clareton began to speak, which drew her out of her stupor.

"Mrs Robinson?" said Sister Clareton, who was now somehow right beside her. Sheila had also lowered her hands from Jack's and had half-risen from the bed, and was facing her with a look of concern. Phryne immediately realised that her name had probably been called several times before she registered it just now. She offered a small, reassuring smile and looked from the Sister to her mother-in-law, who was now standing directly in front of her.

"Phryne" Sheila said, her voice warm and concerned. Phryne watched as Sheila's eyes drifted across her face and towards her belly, before meeting her gaze once more. She was about to respond when she felt Sheila's hands upon her arm and waist – again, in an act which was reminded her of Jack – and took a step closer still. "Come and sit down, dear" Sheila encouraged, her gentle, maternal command eliciting an instinctive nod from Phryne, soothing her into compliance. Sheila was about to guide Phryne back towards the bed when Phryne hesitated.

"Why don't you sit next to Jack for a while?" Phryne offered warmly, prompting Sheila to look up at her once more and meet her gaze. Phryne remembered how desperately she herself had wanted to be with Jack after learning about what happened. Indeed, she'd sat with him on his bed or the chair beside it for hours. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Sheila was feeling right now. "If you sit on the bed, I'll sit on the chair beside you both" she advised. Sheila, who was conscious of not wishing to displace Phryne, was about to respond when Phryne continued. "My back's been rather sore lately, it's probably best if I sit somewhere with some support" she explained. Sheila considered her words for a moment and offered her a gentle smile, before nodding slowly in agreement. Phryne heard Sister Clareton move across the room towards the armchair in question.

"Thank you, Phryne" Sheila replied warmly, before squeezing her hand reassuringly. She watched as Sister Clareton placed an overnight bag on the ground beside the bedside table and drew the chair close to Jack's bedside.

Sheila then guided Phryne towards it and encouraged her to sit, her hands not leaving her daughter-in-law until she was seated. Phryne leaned into the back of the armchair and felt the ache in her back lessen somewhat. She placed her hand around her belly and sighed gently, as she returned her attentions to Jack. Sheila looked down upon Phryne, her eyes drifting across her as though to ensure she was alright, before returning to her son's bedside, sitting next to him and taking his hand in her own as Phryne herself had done before. Phryne's eyes drifted towards Jack's face and she watched him closely as she slept.

Sister Clareton, who was used to being in attendance in such situations, knew exactly how to proceed next.

"I'll just go and find Dr Rathbone" Sister Clareton said gently, prompting both women to turn toward her, as the Sister looked directly at Sheila. "He'll be able to advise you fully of your son's condition" she advised. Sheila nodded in response.

"Thank you" Sheila replied gratefully. Sister Clareton smiled kindly and nodded, before offering the same reassuring expression to Phryne, and then quietly leaving the room. Shortly after the door clicked gently behind the Sister, Sheila turned towards Phryne and met her gaze. "You know, I haven't sat at Jack's bedside like this since he was nine" she said reminiscently. "He had appendicitis" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Tried to hide it, of course" she added, the worry she'd felt all those years ago after he had collapsed in pain at their home causing her stomach to turn even now. "His sister had broken her arm the week before and he hadn't wanted to-" she began, before stopping abruptly, finding her emotions threatening to overcome her. Phryne looked up at her sympathetically and nodded in understanding.

"He didn't want to worry you" Phryne said gently. "Or draw your attentions away from Anna" she explained. Sheila swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes" Sheila confirmed, looking towards Phryne and meeting her gaze once more.

"It must've been a very worrying time" Phryne sympathised. Sheila nodded in response.

"It was certainly one of the more eventful weeks of their childhood" Sheila admitted, as Phryne listened attentively, subconsciously stroking her rounded belly. Sheila watched her for a few moments and wondered if she was aware she was doing so. She didn't appear so be. "Of course, Jack had to spend several days in hospital, which upset Anna greatly" she explained. "When Jack was discharged, she insisted on staying with him, and so their father took her bed into Jack's room whilst he recovered" she advised, smiling gently at the memory. "He needn't have done so, though" she added gently, her eyes holding Phryne's. "Because Anna insisted on laying right beside him" she said warmly. Phryne smiled in understanding and nodded.

"Yes, I'd imagine she did" Phryne said gently. "I remember when my sister Janey contracted chicken pox when she was four" she advised. "I was a year older and I stayed with her" she explained. "Mr father wasn't happy, as he thought if I caught it, I wouldn't be able to accompany my mother when she cleaned houses" she said quietly. As though realising she had said too much, Phryne became quiet for a few moments, and tried to think of what to say next. Sheila, who had been tentatively informed about Janey by Jack, nodded in understanding.

"I can't imagine that stopped you" Sheila said gently. Phryne smiled and met her gaze.

"Not at all" Phryne responded warmly. Sheila smiled too.

"And did you contract chicken pox?" Sheila asked.

"Oh yes" Phryne responded proudly, her eyes bright but solemn. There was sadness behind them. Sheila's sympathetic look alerted her to the fact, and she quickly sought to remedy it. "I have a small scar as a result of that particular ailment, though I won't show you where" she added lightly. Sheila, who sensed that Phryne felt vulnerable after the reminiscence, nodded in understanding and looked at her with warmth. She then kindly decided to change the subject.

"Has Jack been sick?" Sheila asked gently, prompting Phryne to meet her gaze immediately. "I noticed the sick bowl when I came in" she explained. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"Only a little, during the night and earlier this morning" Phryne explained, her voice soft and reassuring. "But it's a common side effect of the morphine, and absolutely nothing to worry about" she reassured her. Sheila nodded in understanding. Like Phryne, she also knew about morphine and its effects. But in times like this, it helped to have someone remind her. Sensing Sheila's concern, Phryne continued to speak. "The doctors and nurses are excellent here" she assured her. "And most attentive" she added. Sheila nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Sheila agreed, offering her a gentle smile. Phryne held her gaze with confidence.

"Jack's going to be alright" Phryne assured her, her voice warm and confident. Sheila nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, he will" Sheila replied, in a tone matching Phryne's. The two women who loved Jack Robinson most shared a look of understanding and promise, and returned their attentions to the man himself.

Dr Rathbone entered the room a couple of minutes later, introduced himself to Sheila, and advised her of Jack's condition. He outlined his initial injury, the operation, and the aftercare he was receiving, as well as his current progress. Sheila was calm and attentive and nodded at intervals, asking several medical questions which the doctor rarely faced from patients, all of which he answered fully and candidly. Phryne, who had heard all of the information before, listened closely nonetheless, and found herself focusing upon the salient points: the prognosis was excellent, Jack was recovering well and responding to treatment, and there was every chance he would be able to be discharged by the weekend.

"Of course, as myself and Sister Clareton have already advised your daughter-in-law, your son will need to be on bedrest for at least a week after being discharged" Dr Rathbone informed Sheila. "He'll need close care, and twice-daily visits from Dr MacMillan to check on his wound and administer the morphine" he advised.

"That won't be a problem, Dr Rathbone" Sheila advised, her voice confident and polite. "I can assure you, my son will be well looked after" she stated with conviction. Dr Rathbone smiled and nodded.

"I don't doubt it" he replied with admiration. Sheila smiled gently and nodded.

Phryne, who had remained respectfully silent whilst Sheila asked her questions, looked towards the doctor from her position in the armchair and posed one of her own.

"I brought some of Jack's nightclothes with me this morning" Phryne advised, prompting both the doctor and Sheila to turn towards her. "I thought he might be more comfortable" she explained. "Would you be happy for me to change him into them?"

"I wouldn't be happy for you to undertake any physical tasks, Mrs Robinson" Dr Rathbone advised, his voice kind but firm. Phryne felt something inside her ache, as her mind drew several arguments on this point to the forefront of her mind. She suppressed a light remark about how many times she had undressed him (thoroughly and efficiently) during her pregnancy, and forced herself to listen politely as the doctor continued. "I am happy for your husband to be changed into his own clothing, but I would prefer it if you allowed one of the nurses to do so" he added. Phryne was about to protest when Sheila spoke.

"It's alright, doctor" Sheila assured him, having sensed Phryne's agitation. "I'll see to it myself" she advised. The doctor considered the offer for a moment before nodding in understanding. He was aware of both women's medical experience, and had no doubt as to their knowledge and ability.

"Of course" Dr Rathbone responded politely. "If you do require any assistance, please let one of the nurses know."

"Thank you, doctor, but I'll manage" Sheila responded warmly, offering him a kind smile. Dr Rathbone smiled and nodded, before meeting Sister Clareton's gaze.

"Well, we'll give you all some privacy" he said chivalrously. "Sister Clareton will be back in thirty minutes or so to check on Mr Robinson's dressing" he advised. Sheila and Phryne thanked them both and watched as they quietly left the room. Sheila then turned towards Phryne, offering her a conspiratorial look. Although she agreed with the doctor that Phryne should not undertake any physically strenuous tasks, that didn't mean she had to sit still by the side lines – which, in any event, was something she was quite confident was not in the young woman's repertoire. And it was clear how desperately she wanted to help.

"I can deal with all of the 'physical' elements" Sheila advised kindly. "But you're more than welcome to help, if you're happy to?" she offered. Phryne's eyes lit up and she nodded, before easing herself out of her seat and standing before Sheila with a grateful smile. It was exactly the kind of compromise that Jack himself would have suggested.

"I'll get his things" Phryne advised, moving towards the bedside table and lifting the bag (which, really, hardly weighed anything at all. Well. Almost) and placing it on the armchair before Sheila could stop her.

Sheila watched as Phryne opened the bag and removed the first item – the Selected Shakespeare which Jack's father had given him all those years ago. She hadn't seen it in over twenty years, and smiled at the sight of it, watching as Phryne placed it carefully on Jack's bedside table, before delving back into the bag. A few moments later, Phryne produced a pair of dark blue pyjamas, opting for the cotton as opposed to the silk for warmth. She carried them towards Sheila, who accepted them reverently, as she quickly calculated the best way to attend to the task at hand.

After a brief discussion on the matter, it was decided that Sheila (who had worked in hospitals for over three decades, and had undertaken such a task hundreds – possibly even thousands – of times), would lift Jack up gently, which would enable Phryne to remove his gown from him. Sheila would then hold Jack whilst Phryne put on his nightshirt (minus a vest, in order to enable the doctors access to his chest), and Sheila would attend to the trouser situation. Satisfied with this compromise, both Sheila and Phryne got to work, carefully removing Jack's white hospital gown and changing him into his own pyjamas.

Sheila cradled Jack's head and wrapped her arm across his back, lifting him up and holding him against her chest. Phryne then undid the string which secured the gown to Jack, and removed it from him with ease, placing it on the armchair for disposal. She then drew his left arm into his pyjama shirt, drew it across his back, and then Sheila assisted her with the right. Sheila then lay Jack down carefully upon the bed once more, as Phryne drew the shirt across him ad began to do up the buttons from the bottom to the stop, as Sheila moved his bedsheets aside and began to put on his trousers with well-practiced efficiency.

As Phryne secured the buttons, she found herself growing concerned about Jack's stillness. Although he hand murmured lightly when Sheila lifted his head and held him to her, he had not really stirred. Though given the morphine and how weak he was from the vomiting and lack of food, perhaps it wasn't really surprising.

But nevertheless, she worried.

Though somehow, Sheila's calmness and efficiently reassured her, and she found herself able to continue with her own task without the distraction of too much fretting.

Phryne quickly secured the majority of the buttons, but paused for a moment as she reached Jack's injury. There was a freshly-changed dressing over the centre of his chest, which was bandaged well and thoroughly. Jack's chest was rising and falling rhythmically as he breathed, but as she looked at the evidence of his wound, she found her own heart begin to ache. She sat down instinctively beside him on the bed, her hand hovering slightly over the dressing, before she blinked herself out of her stupor and withdrew it. On impulse, Phryne leaned forward and placed a warm, tender kiss on the bare skin of his chest, just above the bandages. His skin felt warm and soft and she was most reluctant to remove her lips. And if it had not been from the strong, familiar hand which rose and cradled her head, she might not have. But the familiar sensation prompted Phryne to look up, meeting the tired but bright eyes of Jack Robinson, who was watching her with a warm and attentive expression. Phryne smiled and sat up straighter beside him just as Sheila drew the bedsheets back over her now fully-clothed son, her eyes drifting towards his face, her expression brightening as she noticed he was awake. She needn't have been so concerned about interrupting Jack and Phryne before they had had the opportunity to greet each other; they already had.

"Good morning, darling" Phryne said warmly, as Sheila sat down beside Jack on the other side of the bed.

"Good morning" Jack responded, his voice tired and his words slightly mumbled, as he reached for Phryne with his left hand, which moved instinctively towards her rounded belly. Phryne found herself feeling deeply warmed and rather emotional at the contact, and she pressed his hand to her belly, where the anticipated flurry of kicks greeted his palm. Jack smiled at Phryne and turned his head towards Sheila, who had sat quietly beside him, and was watching him with maternal devotion.

"Mother" Jack greeted, his voice gravelly but warm, as he looked up at Sheila. Sheila nodded in acknowledgement and stroked his hair from his face, his eyes following her as she did so. He smiled softly at her, and Sheila found herself taken back to his bedside when he was a child.

"Hello, dear" Sheila said warmly, her voice tinged with emotion which she had, until now, managed to suppress. Jack immediately took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly, holding his mother's gaze and attempting to fight the influence of the morphine, which was pulling him back towards slumber. But his words were strong and sincere and Sheila felt her heart ache. She shook her head and squeezed his hand, before bestowing upon him a warm, reassuring smile.

"Don't be" Sheila said kindly. "It wasn't your fault" she assured him. "I'm just glad you're alright" she advised. Jack offered her a weak smile and tried to nod, before inhaling deeply and closing his eyes for a moment.

Jack felt very tired and dizzy but he wanted to stay awake, and so he tried to fight the morphine. The sensation of his baby's kicks against the palm of his hand aided greatly in this respect, and he opened his eyes slowly once more. He suddenly became aware of the warmth of his arms, and looked down upon his body, finding himself looking down upon his own pyjamas, as opposed to the starched white hospital gown. A mischievous smile played on his lips and he met Phryne's gaze.

"Who put me in pyjamas?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly, but the lightness of his tone easily discernible. Phryne, who recognised the question from when Jack had first woken up in her bed after accidentally being knocked unconscious by her father, smiled brightly and laughed, which seemed to restore him considerably. Sheila watched as Jack's expression brightened in response to his wife's smile.

"It was a joint effort" Phryne replied modestly, looking towards Sheila as she spoke. Jack nodded in response and looked down at his exposed chest, where three buttons were yet to be secured. He looked up at Phryne and she could almost anticipate his next remark.

"You didn't finish" Jack said quietly. Sheila suppressed a laugh and Phryne smiled in response.

"Well, no, as a matter of fact, I didn't" Phryne agreed, stroking the hand which rested on her belly before reaching across him and securing the remaining buttons. "I'm afraid I got a little distracted" she admitted. Jack smiled in response and looked up at Phryne, feeling invigorated and strengthened by her presence, as he always did. As most people did, he imagined. As Phryne secured the final button, she felt Jack's hand splay further across her belly, where it had remained without moving. He was growing stronger. "Are you thirsty?" she asked gently, her voice adopting a softer tone. The question evoked a memory for Jack, who found himself remembering her gentle voice and caring ministrations as she pressed a glass to his lips, encouraging him to take small sips, after – oh. Oh dear. Phryne saw the realisation in his eyes and met his gaze as he began to speak.

"Phryne, I'm so sorry" Jack said quietly, his voice low but sincere. Phryne frowned in confusion.

"Don't be, it's fine" Phryne responded warmly. "You have absolutely nothing to apologise for" she assured him, repeating a statement which he had so frequently advised her of throughout her pregnancy. Jack looked up at Phryne and held her gaze, his expression one of concern and mild embarrassment. "It's just a side effect of the morphine, it's nothing to worry about" she explained. "You couldn't help being ill, and it wasn't a problem" she soothed. "Besides" she added, her voice adopting a light and reassuring tone, "it's hardly the first time I've seen you under the influence" she teased. Jack smiled gently up at her and chuckled lightly, before nodding slowly in response.

"Not of morphine" Jack responded. Phryne smiled and shook her head.

"No" Phryne confirmed, as Jack met her gaze. "You have nothing to apologise for, Jack, really" she assured him, her voice warm and kind. "And if you say you're sorry again I'll be cross" she advised. Jack smiled gently in response and nodded tiredly. "Now, would you like some water?" she offered. Jack held her gaze and nodded slowly in response.

"Yes please" Jack said quietly. Phryne stroked his hand and turned back towards the bedside table, pouring him a fresh glass of water and facing him once more.

Phryne encouraged Jack to turn his head to the side, and she helped him to take small sips of the water, which he did so very thirstily, consuming half the glass in a couple of minutes. Sheila kept reminding him (kindly but firmly) not to get up, as he kept trying to rise, and was prevented from doing so by Sheila's words and Phryne's gentle hand upon the uninjured part of his chest. After Jack had drank his water, Phryne placed the glass back on the bedside table, and Sheila encouraged him to lie down once more. Jack smiled at his mother and took her hand once more, squeezing it reassuringly, before returning his tired gaze towards Phryne. He looked up at her with warmth and affection as he reached for her once more, his fingers splaying across her rounded belly, prompting their baby to immediately redirect its kicks to the centre of its father's palm. Phryne smiled warmly in response and placed her hand over his, and watched as Jack blinked tiredly, but battled to hold her gaze.

"Don't fight it" Phryne advised, her voice kind but commanding. "You need to rest" she informed him, her eyes holding his as she pressed his hand onto her belly. "And we'll both be here when you wake up" she assured him. Jack appeared to consider her words for a few moments, before blinking tiredly a few more times, and falling asleep once more. Phryne watched him for a few moments and smiled gently, before looking back up towards Sheila, who was watching her with a warm and admiring expression.

Phryne returned the expression in kind, neither of them needing to speak or explain, their thoughts and feelings conveyed perfectly as they were; they were each glad that Jack had the other in their lives, and were confident in the knowledge that he would make a full recover. Because neither of the steadfast women would allow any alternative.

Sheila and Phryne spent the next four hours at Jack's bedside. Dr Rathbone and Sister Clareton came in regularly to check on him, and expressed their satisfaction with his progress. Jack awoke at intervals throughout the morning and early afternoon, and spent a short while talking to both Phryne and Sheila, who he was very glad were here together. He'd been very worried about Phryne, and knew that his mother would take care of her, when he himself was unable to do so. Jack, having recovered from his nausea and been restored by the water which his caring wife kept encouraging him to drink, found himself staying awake for longer intervals on each occasion, from the initial five minutes to an eventual twenty. Jack was keen not to discuss his own injury due to the effect it would have on both Phryne and his mother, and so he deftly kept the conversation trained on subjects which they could enjoy, which focused mainly on the baby (who Sheila discussed keenly and with excitement that touched Phryne deeply), the nursery (which Phryne promised Sheila a tour of) and Anna, the children and Jane, which led to many happy and amusing discussions.

Although he felt weary, the effects of the morphine were beginning to lessen, as was the clouded hazy which sometimes covered his mind as a result of the potent drug. It was during their conversation at half-past twelve that Jack, who had begun to recover from the morphine and had become accustomed to the pain and discomfort associated with his injury, began to notice the paleness which had overcome Phryne, and the tiredness in her eyes. Sheila had just regaled Jack and Phryne with a story about the boys' building a den for themselves and an adjoining 'princess castle' for their sister when Jack turned to Phryne and addressed his concerns directly.

"You're very pale" Jack said gently, his hand drifting towards her waist. Phryne felt his long fingers caress her side, sending shivers of pleasure and comfort down her back. Her breath hitched.

"I'm fine" Phryne replied softly, holding his gaze as she spoke. Jack stared at her for a moment before responding. She was pale and tired and, judging by the way she had been shifting on the bed, he suspected her back was aching again. And she was almost certainly hungry.

"Why don't you take my mother home?" Jack suggested tentatively. "She's had a long journey" he explained. "You should both go home, have some lunch and rest" he advised, watching Phryne's expression tense with confliction at the notion, as she considered his words. "You can come back this evening if you're feeling up to it, but if you're tired-"

"I'm not tired" Phryne lied, her voice and her eyes betraying her. Sheila remained silent whilst her son talked to his wife, who clearly needed to rest, but was understandably reluctant to leave him. Jack stroked her side comfortingly, before drawing his hand down her body and capturing her own, squeezing it gently.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, his voice kind but confident. "It been a long couple of days, and you need to get some sleep" he advised. "And I'm sure my mother would like to rest after her journey" he added.

Phryne swallowed hard and lowered her gaze from his, staring at her belly as she processed his words, and attempted to come up with a counter argument. She couldn't She had agreed with Dr Rathbone that she would return home in the afternoons to rest, and had advised Mac of the same. And her back was hurting, she felt tired and a little dizzy, and the baby was beginning to kick hungrily inside her. And poor Sheila must be exhausted. She felt Jack squeeze her hand again and she looked up at him, his kind and gentle eyes holding her gaze. The only counter argument she could muster, which seemed strong enough to outweigh all the other reasons alone, was that she didn't want to leave him. Although it was a good enough reason in her books, in practice, it was not. The baby needed her to eat and rest, Sheila probably wanted to freshen up, have lunch and rest a while, and Jack was clearly tired too. So it was with great reluctance that Phryne nodded in agreement, and prepared to do as she was told.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, her voice kind and quiet. "But we'll be back this evening" she assured him. Jack nodded slowly in agreement. "And if you need anything-"

"I'll be fine" Jack soothed, stroking her hand as he spoke. "Don't worry about me" he advised. Phryne's expression softened and her eyes met his.

"That's impossible" Phryne responded warmly. Jack smiled gently and squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her confidently, his eyes holding her gaze. "Everything's going to be fine" he added. Phryne found herself nodding in response automatically.

Sheila, who had remained silent throughout their exchange, slowly rose from her place beside her son.

"Come on, dear" Sheila said gently, addressing Phryne as she spoke. "Let's leave Jack to get some rest" she advised. "We'll come back this evening" she assured her. Phryne nodded again.

"Yes" Phryne responded, before turning from Sheila to Jack. "Goodbye, darling" she said warmly, before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. She cupped his face with her left hand and splayed her fingers across his cheek, which she caressed. His normally smooth skin was a little rough due to the day and a half's stubble which had grown. She made a mental note to bring him a razor tomorrow and shave him herself, if he trusted her with a glade that close to his throat. Jack placed his hand over hers and returned the kiss keenly.

Aware of Sheila's presence, they both broke it earlier than they would have cared to, and Phryne leaned back. Although she tried to conceal it, Jack noticed the wince of pain in Phryne's eye as she did so, and watched as her right hand moved instinctively to her lower back as she got off the bed. He turned his head towards his mother and met her gaze, and she nodded reassuringly at him. She'd noticed to. Jack then turned back towards Phryne, who walked towards the armchair and picked up her coat, which she drew around her, as Sheila began to walk towards her. She then turned towards Jack with a warm expression.

"I've bought you some of your things. Clothes mainly" Phryne advised. "They're in the overnight bag, just here" she explained, indicating towards the floor beside the bedside table. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" Jack responded gratefully, as he looked towards it. Phryne watched as realisation dawned upon him. "Is that the bag-?"

"Yes" Phryne responded proudly. Jack smiled in response and met her gaze. "I also brought your collected Shakespeare, which is on the bedside table" she stated. "If you feel up to it, of course" she added. Jack turned towards the familiar tome and smiled at the thoughtful gesture.

"Thank you" Jack replied sincerely. Phryne nodded in response.

"Is there anything else you'd like us to bring you this evening?" Phryne offered kindly. "Perhaps something to eat?" she suggested.

"I could make you some of my chicken and vegetable soup" Sheila advised, as she reached Phryne's side. "That is, if Phryne would be happy to lend me her kitchen, and if dear Mr Butler wouldn't be too put out."

"Of course" Phryne responded amiably, before turning towards Jack. "What do you think?" she asked. Jack smiled gently and nodded in agreement. Although the thought of eating didn't appeal to him greatly (he still felt rather nauseous), the memory of his mother's soup ignited a hunger within him which he thought had been suppressed indefinitely. He was glad to find that he was mistaken.

"I'd like that, thank you" Jack responded humbly. Phryne smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Then soup you shall have" Sheila declared, before walking towards her son. "Sleep well, dear" she advised, before leaning down towards him and kissing him on the cheek. "We'll be back this evening" she assured him.

"After dinner" Jack said quietly, so that only his mother could hear; thankfully, Phryne was also distracted by putting on her cloche and adjusting the strap on her bag. Sheila met his gaze and nodded almost imperceptibly. She knew that he was worried about Phryne, and had every intention of taking care of both him and her pregnant daughter-in-law, who she would be prescribing a hearty lunch followed by an immediate lie-down. Sheila stroked his cheek affectionately and then rose tall before him, standing beside Phryne.

"Don't try to escape whilst we're gone" Phryne said lightly. Jack smirked in response.

"There is absolutely no danger of that" Jack assured her.

"No" Sheila confirmed. "Because he knows he wouldn't get any of my soup if he did" she added lightly.

Phryne smiled tiredly in response and nodded, before returning her attentions to Jack, whose eyes had been on her rounded belly. She felt something inside her melt at the loving look in his eyes, which was still there when his gaze drifted from her belly to her face. Her expression softened.

"We'll see you this evening" Phryne assured him again. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"I look forward to it" he replied softly. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"So do I" she responded sincerely.

Before Phryne found it impossible to tear herself away from Jack's bedside, Sheila placed a comforting hand in the centre of her aching back, and she turned towards her.

"Come along, dear" Sheila encouraged, her voice warm and kind, her tone imbued with that maternal command which ensured immediate compliance. Phryne's feet were already turning towards the doorway as she looked towards Jack once more. He smiled reassuringly at her and nodded, as his mother turned towards him. "Goodbye, Jack" she stated. "Sleep well, and we'll see you later this afternoon – with soup" she advised. Jack's expression softened as he nodded, as Phryne bid him a final goodbye, and allowed Sheila to lead him from the room.

As Jack watched the door close behind him, he found himself feeling more reassured about Phryne's well-being than he had done in the past two days. In truth, he had been very worried about her. And so it was that the combination of this reassurance, his exhaustion and the promise of his mother's legendary soup soothed Jack immeasurably, and he was fast asleep once more before Phryne and his mother had even driven off the hospital grounds.

Phryne led Sheila towards the Hispano and opened the passenger door for her, before getting into the driver's seat and taking them both back to her home in St Kilda. They spent the brief journey talking about Jack, the nursery, and the secret recipe of Sheila's soup – which she promised to leave in the safe hands of Phryne, Dot and Mr Butler for any future need. Phryne thanked her for the offer, and they were discussing which vegetables were required in the preparations as they walked up the pathway to her house and up to the front door, which was opened by Mr Butler, who had seen them approach.

Mr Butler greeted both Phryne and Sheila warmly, prompting Sheila to gravitate towards him as they engaged in conversation. Dot, who had come out of the parlour upon hearing Miss Phryne's return, helped the lady detective with her hat and coat before turning towards Sheila and greeting her. Sheila smiled warmly and walked up to Dot, embracing her and offering her her congratulations at her happy news. Dot blushed and accepted the well wishes, before looking back towards Miss Phryne who was looking rather tired, which Mr Butler also appeared to have noticed.

"Lunch can be served in ten minutes, Miss, if that would suit?" Mr Butler asked politely. Phryne nodded in relief. She was ravenous; and, given the strength of the kicks her baby was issuing against her abdominal wall (again, dangerously close to lower-rib territory) it appeared she was not the only one. And after her long journey, Sheila must be famished.

"Thank you, Mr Butler. It would" Phryne responded warmly. Mr Butler smiled and nodded, before disappearing back towards the kitchen once more. She then turned her attentions towards her companion. "Dot, did Cec and Bert bring Sheila's bags over?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss" Dot confirmed, before turning towards Sheila. "They're in your room, Mrs Robinson, the same room you stayed in last time" she advised. "I've laid out some fresh towels for you, too" she stated,

"That's very kind of you, Dorothy, thank you" Sheila responded warmly, before looking up at Phryne. "Would you mind if I took a few minutes to freshen up before lunch?" she asked gently. "Some rather excitable young child managed to spill lemonade on my skirt on the train journey down, much to his mother's horror" she explained. Phryne smiled gently in response as she considered her words; from Sheila's tone, it was clear that the mother had overreacted, and she could just imagine Sheila offering reassurances to both the youngster and his parents. She nodded immediately in response, as delicious scents from the kitchen drifted towards her, flooding her keen senses. The baby began to kick harder.

"Yes, of course" Phryne assured her kindly. "Take your time" she added. Sheila smiled gently in response, thanked both Phryne and Dot once more, and then disappeared up the staircase.

After Sheila had ascended, Dot turned back towards Phryne, and quietly advised her that Bert had called, to advise her that there was no news yet, but he had a potential lead, and would report his findings to her when he could. Tessa had also rang and advised she'd come over at eight o'clock, if that was suitable; she was due to start her shift at the Palace of Eros shortly before nine.

"That's absolutely fine" Phryne advised Dot, as the baby's movements and kicks became stronger. She inhaled deeply and released a slow breath, before pressing her hand lightly to her side, hoping to soothe the afflicted area, as she began to walk towards the telephone. "I'll telephone her now to-"

Before Phryne could finish her sentence, the baby kicked her very strongly, lodging its foot between her bottom two ribs. Phryne gasped in pain and clutched her side with one hand and reached for the bannister with the other, bending over slightly as she exhaled sharply. Dot moved towards her immediately, placing arm across her back to support her.

"Miss, what's wrong?" Dot asked urgently.

Phryne, who was experiencing a sharp, searing pain in her lower rib cage due to her baby's ill-fated kick and lodgement of foot (or hand or _something_ ), was in too much pain to respond immediately. Her eyes stung with tears and she felt nauseous, but she managed to move herself towards the seat beside the phone, which Dot eased her onto.

"I'm fine" Phryne rasped, pressing her hand to her side in a vain attempt to dislodge her baby's foot/hand from her ribs. The pain was intense and incredibly uncomfortable, and she felt very strongly that she was going to be sick. She sat up straight and tried to breathe in deeply, but it hurt to do so. She was reminded of enduring the same experience in Jack's office a few weeks ago, and she exhaled sharply, before pressing down firmer on her side and lowering her head. Dot, who had sat down beside her and placed her arm around her, was understandably unconvinced.

"Should I get Mrs Robinson?" Dot offered. "Or Dr MacMillan?"

"No" Phryne replied, shaking her head as she spoke. Both women had been troubled enough by her, she wasn't going to disturb them unduly, certainly not unnecessarily. "No, I'm fine" she assured her, inhaling sharply once more, before letting out a shaken breath. She then turned towards her companion and met her gaze, and was relieved to find that had recovered enough from the initial pain to speak. "The baby kicked me in the ribs, that's all, it's happened before, it's nothing" she said quickly, attempting to regain control of her breathing as she spoke. "Could you get me a glass of water, please? Ice cold" she asked.

Dot, who hadn't known what to do and was grateful to receive instructions, nodded keenly in response and quickly rose from her seat, before practically running towards the kitchen.

Phryne exhaled sharply and leaned forward, clenching her jaw in an attempt to stop herself from crying out. She recognised the pain from last time – it was same aching, burning, sickening feeling that she had experienced in Jack's office – and she pressed her hand down onto her side in an attempt to encourage her baby to move. She could feel the baby wriggling inside her, but its foot remained firmly lodged in her ribcage. Or was it a hand? She didn't know. She couldn't tell. All she knew was that it _hurt_. By the time Dot returned what felt like an eternity later, Phryne's eyes were shining with tears, and she sat up straight just as her companion reached her with the water.

"Thank you" Phryne breathed, accepting the chilled glass from her companion, before forcing herself to drink half the contents as quickly as she could. By the time she had taken the third mouthful the baby turned inside her, moved and wriggled in response to the temperature of the water, and dislodged whatever it was that it had stuck so firmly between her ribs. Phryne sighed in relief and pressed her hand to her side, before leaning back against the staircase behind her. Dot removed the glass from her hand, lest she should drop it, and watched her with concern.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively, worry present in her voice and expression. Phryne blinked her tears away and recovered herself as much as she could, before turning towards her companion.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne responded, somewhat breathlessly. "Sorry about that" she added, attempting to conceal her embarrassment. Dot shook her head and placed her hand comfortingly in the centre of her back. Which, like her side, feet and head, also ached. Wonderful.

"Don't be sorry, Miss" Dot said warmly, her concerned eyes drifting across Phryne's face. She was very pale and looked rather shaken. "Are you sure I can't go and get Mrs Robinson?"

"No, Dot, really. I'm quite alright" Phryne assured her, forcing a small smile. "Sheila's got enough to worry about" she explained. Dot looked at her uncertainly. "It's nothing, I promise" she assured her. "It happened once before and I talked to Mac about it, and everything's fine" she advised, forcing another smile. Dot nodded uncertainly in response.

"Can I get you anything, Miss?" Dot offered kindly. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Phryne reached across and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Not a thing" Phryne assured her warmly. "Thank you" she added. Dot watched her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response. "Now, I just need to telephone Tessa, and then Sheila will return, and we'll all have lunch" she advised. Dot forced a smile and nodded.

"I'll wait with you" Dot stated, offering her presence as a compromise. Not that her presence ever was, it was so much more than that. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded in response, before turning towards the phone and picking up the receiver.

After contacting Tessa and confirming that she would be more than welcome to come to Wardlow at eight o'clock that evening, Phryne rose slowly from her cushioned seat and was escorted into the dining room by Dot, who did not show any signs of relaxing until her stubborn employer was sitting down at the head of the table, with a drink at hand and light refreshments within reach. She relaxed further when Sheila entered the room a minute or so later, having refreshed herself and changed into a very becoming dark blue day dress. Phryne smiled at her and invited her to sit down, prompting her to walk towards her daughter-in-law and take up the seat to her left.

After enjoying a delicious lunch consisting of a medley of salads, various quiches and pies and a selection of cold meats, Phryne and Sheila rose from their seats – sated and weary – and the lady detective conducted her mother-in-law into the parlour for after lunch tea and coffee. Sheila was intending on tentatively suggesting that Phryne go for a lie down after they had had a drink, when a confident knock at the front door scuppered her plans. Phryne eased herself into her favourite armchair beside the fire (doing so with more care than usual, due to the aching of her affronted ribcage), and looked up curiously as Mr Butler headed towards the doorway. Sheila sat down opposite her and the front door opened, and the familiar voice Phryne heard prompted her to sign gently and place her hands on the arms of her chair and rise to her feet. She had just risen into a standing position when Mr Butler led the visitor into the parlour.

"Mrs Stanley to see you, Miss" Mr Butler announced.

"Hello, Aunt P" Phryne greeted warmly, as she walked towards her aunt, who was wearing her trademark black, with a long string of pearls about her neck. The fact she was still wearing her coat was rather telling, and Phryne prepared herself for the inevitable. _She's clearly read the papers…_

"Phryne" Mrs Stanley breathed, worry present in her voice and expression, as she walked briskly into the parlour and embraced her niece. Phryne, still more than a little sore, only just stopped herself from flinching, and managed to return the embrace. "Oh, my dear, I've been so worried!" she declared, before leaning back from their embrace and staring at her stomach for a few moments, then looking up and meeting her gaze. "Why didn't you call me after Jack was injured?" she asked. The emotion and concern in her eyes made Phryne feel somewhat emotional herself, and she swallowed hard as she held the older woman's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Prudence" Phryne responded humbly. "It's been rather a difficult couple of days" she admitted. Mrs Stanley nodded in understanding.

"Yes. Yes, of course" Mrs Stanley sympathised, before turning her attentions towards Sheila, who had also risen as she entered the parlour. "Oh, Sheila" she said gently, before letting go of her niece's hands and heading towards Mrs Robinson. "I'm so sorry" she said sincerely. "If there's anything I can do, anything at all-"

"Thank you, Prudence" Sheila responded kindly, squeezing the Stanley matriarch's hands in response. "We've just been to see Jack at the hospital, and he is recovering well" she reassured her, watching as Mrs Stanley nodded keenly in response, and watching her closely in anticipation. "His prognosis is excellent, and he's expected to make a full recovery" she explained, in that same gentle, maternal voice that provided Phryne with so much comfort and reassurance. "There's even talk of him being discharged at the end of the week" she advised. Mrs Stanley relaxed visibly.

"Oh, what a relief" Mrs Stanley breathed, her demeanour matching her words. "I was so worried, I… oh, Phryne" she said, turning towards her niece once more, who walked slowly towards her. "Are you alright?" she asked, with sincere concern. Phryne offered her a gentle smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, Aunt P" Phryne replied warmly. Mrs Stanley stared at her for a moment and let go of Sheila's hands, turning towards her and facing her directly.

"You're very pale" Mrs Stanley observed.

"I'm fine" Phryne repeated, watching her aunt closely as she spoke. She clearly wasn't convinced, and Phryne was too tired and too sore to try. "As I said, it's been a rather difficult time…"

"All the more reason for you to have called me" Mrs Stanley responded, her voice gentle and devoid of accusation. "You shouldn't have had to go through this by yourself, especially in your condition" she stated, gesturing to her stomach as she spoke. Phryne swallowed hard and tried to remain calm. She could already see where this conversation was heading. "At this stage of your pregnancy, it's important that you rest, and vital that-"

"Yes, I know" Phryne interceded gently, keeping her voice calm and level. "I'm sorry, Aunt P, I wasn't really thinking too clearly. It was rather-" she began, before breaking off abruptly as she found herself struggling to phrase her response. "I wasn't thinking very clearly, after it happened" she explained, her voice quiet and solemn. "I was afraid" she admitted. Mrs Stanley stepped forward and took her hands once more. "But everything is fine now" Phryne assured her. "It's going to be fine."

"Yes" Mrs Stanley responded, nodding in understanding as she spoke. She remembered how difficult she had found it to telephone Phryne after Arthur's health took a turn for the worst. She understood. "Yes, of course" she added, offering her niece a reassuring expression. "Might I visit him in hospital tomorrow morning?" she asked. "If he's up for seeing visitors, of course."

"Of course" Phryne responded automatically, squeezing her aunt's hands gently as she spoke. She was touched by her concern. Although she had not always approved of her relationship with Jack, she had adjusted admirably, and had embraced them as a couple, especially since their marriage and news of their impending parenthood. And she had always approved of Jack. "Yes, please do" she encouraged. Mrs Stanley smiled in relief and nodded.

"Thank you, Phryne" Mrs Stanley responded sincerely, before turning towards Sheila once more. "Sheila, if there's anything I can do…"

"Thank you, Prudence" Sheila replied gratefully, offering her a warm smile. Mrs Stanley nodded in acknowledgement, before returning her attentions to her niece.

"I shan't intrude, and I'll see you both tomorrow morning" Mrs Stanley advised, her voice warm and kind. "You make sure you get some rest, Phryne" she instructed, her voice adopting the authoritative Prudence Stanley trademark. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mrs Stanley considered her closely for a moment before nodding in response. Although she wanted to stay to take care of her niece, it was clear that that matter was already in hand. And Phryne needed to rest, which she would not do if she were present. So she squeezed her hands comfortingly once more and held her gaze.

"If you need me, you need only call" Mrs Stanley said kindly. Phryne smiled warmly in response and stepped forward, removing her hands from her aunt's and placing her right hand on her aunt's arm, leading forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Aunt P" Phryne said sincerely, before slowly stepping back. Aunt Prudence took Phryne's hand once more, patted it consolingly, and nodded in response, before saying her goodbyes to Phryne and Sheila and allowing Mr Butler to walk her out.

As soon as the front door closed behind her aunt, Phryne found herself feeling utterly exhausted. And heavy, and tired, and sore. And heavy. So very, very heavy. It felt as though her entire body ached. Deliberately ignoring the pain in her side, Phryne turned towards Sheila, who was walking towards her, and had placed a comforting hand on her back before she could speak.

"I think you should go and lie down, dear" Sheila advised, her voice warm and encouraging. "Perhaps I could bring your tea to your room?" she offered, remembering the tray which Mr Butler would currently be preparing. Phryne was about to repeat her standard response of 'I'm fine, I'm not tired', when her exhausted mind and body forbade her to do so, and she sighed lightly in defeat.

"Thank you, but I fear I'd be asleep before I had a chance to drink it" Phryne said gently, her voice soft and tired. Sheila nodded in understanding. "Would you mind if I went to lie down?" she asked politely, conscious of the fact she was abandoning Sheila. "I won't be long-"

Phryne's words were stilled by Sheila, who took her hand in her own and held her gaze.

"Of course I wouldn't mind" Sheila responded sincerely. "Take all the time you need" she encouraged. Phryne smiled in response and nodded gently.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, just as Mr Butler entered the room. She turned towards him with an apologetic expression. "Mr Butler, I'm going to go and lie down for a while, so would you please just bring tea for Sheila?" she asked. Mr Butler nodded in response.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler replied kindly. Phryne's expression softened.

"Oh, and would you mind if Sheila utilised the kitchen this afternoon?" Phryne asked politely. Although it was her house, the kitchen was very much Mr Butler's domain, and she wanted to respect that. "She'd like to make some of her famous chicken and vegetable soup for Jack, who hasn't eaten since… since he's been in hospital" she added tentatively.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded genially, before turning towards Sheila with a look of warmth. "Would you care to join me for tea in the kitchen, Mrs Robinson?" he asked kindly. "Afterwards, I can show you where everything is" he advised. Sheila smiled.

"That's very kind, Mr Butler, thank you" Sheila responded sincerely. "I'd be delighted" she added. Mr Butler nodded and disappeared back towards the kitchen, as Sheila looked up at Phryne. "Are you sure I can't bring you anything, dear?" she asked kindly. Phryne found herself feeling touched by both Sheila's manner and her offer.

"Thank you, but I'm quite alright" Phryne assured her. "And I'll be even better after I've slept" she advised. Sheila smiled gently and nodded in understanding. "If you need anything, please wake me" she requested. Sheila placed her hand gently on her back.

"I won't need anything" Sheila assured her kindly. "And I wouldn't dream of waking you" she added. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Alright" Phryne agreed, finding herself feeling too tired and too sore to argue. "I'm sure Mr Butler will be able to provide his expert assistance should you require it, and Dot will be at home all day too" she advised; she'd asked Dot to deal with as much of her correspondence and reschedule all events in her diary this week, which would take some time. Sheila nodded in understanding and offered Phryne a gentle smile.

"You're beginning to remind me of Jack when he was younger" Sheila said reminiscently. Phryne held her gaze and listened attentively, intrigued by the sudden change of subject, and the nature of the conversation.

"How so?" Phryne asked curiously. Sheila's expression softened.

"He tried to utilise many diversion tactics when I sent him to bed, too" Sheila replied simply. Phryne stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "And I'm immune to them all" she declared, her eyes bright and her expression warm and amused. Phryne sighed gently in defeat.

"I'm sure you are" Phryne replied sincerely. Sheila's expression softened. "I'm going right now" she advised her, offering her a small smile before turning to face the door. "I'll see you later this afternoon" she advised. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"Sleep well, Phryne" Sheila said warmly. Phryne nodded in agreement and walked towards the staircase, placing one hand on the bannister as she ascended.

As Phryne walked up the staircase, the ache at the base of her ribcage which her baby had so brutally assaulted a short time before became sorer, prompting her to remove her hand from the bannister and clamp it to her side in an attempt to ease the discomfort. She walked slowly up the staircase and across the landing towards her own room, opening the door and turning on the light as she entered, before shutting the door firmly behind her. Phryne frowned in discomfort and made her way slowly across the room and towards her dressing room, where she quickly selected a light pink cotton nightdress, which Madame Fleuri had sent her just the week before. She carried it back into the bedroom and placed it on the bed, before looking down at her rounded belly. Phryne slowly lowered her hand from her side, and began to undo the clasps on the side of the dress, before pulling it over her shoulders and dropping it onto the floor. She then looked down upon her body once more, her eyes drifting instinctively towards the sore area on her side. Her breath hitched.

On her right side at the base of her ribcage was a dark, angry bruise which was beginning to form. Like its predecessor, it was already beginning to purple, and it was clear that it was going to be rather big. Phryne pressed her fingers tentatively beneath the afflicted area, hissing in pain as she applied gentle pressure, before staring down at it for a few moments. As she did so, she felt the baby begin to move, having apparently recovered from its food-induced slumber. Thankfully, the movements were gentle and lazy and completely pain-free, as they often were in the hour or so after she ate. Phryne removed her fingers from her bruised skin and placed her hand over her belly, stroking the top to the base of her rounded tummy. She was rewarded with a few dull kicks to the centre of her palm as she reached the base. Phryne smiled affectionately and caressed her taut skin.

"You needn't have kicked me quite so violently" Phryne quietly advised her restless baby, as she looked down at the purpling bruise marring her skin. "You're going to get us both in trouble with Dr Mac" she added gently.

Phryne remained still for a few moments before sighing tiredly, kicking off her shoes and shedding her undergarments, and walking into the bathroom, with her light pink nightdress in her hands. She opened the medicine cabinet and removed the well-used tin of arnica, applied a generous measure to the very sore and very tender angry bruise on her side, and then put on her nightdress. Phryne smoothed the material down over her rounded middle, then walked back into her bedroom, closing her curtains and then crossing the room to turn out the main light. She then walked slowly towards Jack's side of the bed, where she could still smell his scent and feel his presence, and eased herself beneath the sheets. Although she was forced to lay on her left side (which was not her preference), Phryne found herself succumbing to sleep almost immediately, her mind and her body granted a temporary reprieve.

The rest of the week passed faster than Phryne had anticipated. As ever, Sheila's presence within her home provided her with feelings of stability and security which she had thought herself bereft of following Jack's hospitalisation. But her loving, maternal mother-in-law ensured that this was not the case, and she fell into place at Wardlow as though she had been there all her life. Sheila got on famously with Phryne's household, especially Mr Butler, with whom she had late night discussions in the kitchen whilst assisting him after Phryne had retired to bed, which had become a habit of hers in recent months.

As the week progressed, the case, however, did not. Despite many leads Bert uncovered, and the undercover work Tessa vowed to undertake herself (even in spite of Phryne's strong warnings and urges to be careful, and contact her immediately should she feel she was in any danger), the investigation into Jack's shooting was hindered by one very central issue: no one could locate Cesare Cipriano. The Police, who had been working tirelessly to find the man, whose face was in every newspaper in the city, had been unable to find him during their own investigations, with the aid of their informants, or by any other means. They had recruited men from stations all over the state, and had pursued many avenues of enquiry, all of which led to dead ends. There were various rumours (all of which were unsubstantiated) which were circulating about Cipriano: that he had been killed by the head of the Camriste, that he had jumped on a ship and been smuggled to Italy, that he'd caught a train from Spencer Street and headed out of state, and so on. As the days drew on and the evidence and leads dwindled, Phryne, who was feeling increasingly heavy and tired and was still very sore, found herself becoming frustrated by the lack of progress and her inability to assist the investigation in any meaningful way: although she was meeting Bert regularly and speaking to Tessa every day, the investigation appeared to have reached a standstill, and she was overwhelmed by the knowledge that there was little she could do to assist. But that didn't mean she wouldn't continue to try.

Despite Phryne's exasperation, Phryne did not allow her frustration to detract her from main concerns, which were her husband and child. During this week, Phryne and Sheila fell into their daily routines with relative ease, which entailed them visiting Jack in the mornings and staying until lunchtime, returning home to eat and rest, and then return to the hospital after dinner. Phryne found the routine reassuring and practical, and her husband and household agreed, which certainly made things more bearable. As did the significant progress Jack was making. Throughout the week, Jack's injury had been healing well, he was responding excellently to his medication, and he was able to stay awake for longer periods of time. By Tuesday evening he was able to sit up in bed unaided, and on Wednesday evening, Sheila and Phryne returned to his bedside to find him reading from his Collected Works of Shakespeare, which reassured and comforted both women immeasurably. He was also beginning to look visibly better, having regained some colour to his cheeks, and finally recovered his appetite, which was largely thanks to Sheila's restorative soup, which was delicious and filling. Dr Rathbone was happy with his progress, and advised the Robinsons that he would be discharging him on Saturday morning as long as he continued to progress during the week, and on the understanding that he would agree to both bedrest and twice-daily visits from Dr MacMillan. Jack agreed to Dr Rathbone's terms without issue, and Phryne was elated, and began to make preparations for his return home, enlisting Dot and Mr Butler's help in preparing the bedroom and bathroom accordingly.

And so, it came of somewhat of a surprise when Sheila and Phryne arrived at the hospital on Thursday evening to find Jack sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the ground, in deep discussion with Dr Rathbone. As Phryne stepped into the room ahead of Sheila, her eyes widened at the sight before her, and she walked briskly inside, just as Jack looked up towards her.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, confusion and concern present in her voice. "What on earth are you doing out of bed?" she asked, sounding worried, as she walked directly towards him and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. Jack looked up at her with a guilty and slightly embarrassed expression, taking her hand in his and holding it reassuringly.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her, holding her gaze as he spoke. Phryne stared at him with confusion.

"What's going on?" Phryne asked, her eyes drifting from Jack to Dr Rathbone, as Sheila walked calmly towards the scene and looked down upon her son. Jack cleared his throat quietly.

"Dr Rathbone and I were just discussing the possibility of releasing me a day earlier than planned" Jack explained quietly.

"Which was a request I'm afraid I am unable to agree to" Dr Rathbone replied gently. "As I've explained, it's essential that you stay in hospital for the remainder of the week so we can ensure that you are fit and well, before we discharge you on Saturday."

"Whilst I appreciate your concern, I don't understand why one day will make such a difference when you've already agreed to release me on Saturday morning" Jack responded, his voice polite but frustrated.

"Jack" Phryne interceded, her voice conveying her surprise at his words and his manner. "Whatever's the matter?" she asked with concern, as she sat herself down on the bed beside him and met his gaze. "Why are you asking to be discharged a day early?" she asked. Jack watched her for a moment and sighed gently, before swallowing hard.

"Your next appointment with Dr MacMillan is tomorrow morning" Jack explained gently. Phryne nodded in response, and found understanding dawning upon her just as he continued to speak. "I promise you that I would be with you at each appointment, and I intend to be, so-"

"Jack" Phryne interceded, her voice kind but firm, as she took his hand in hers and held it tightly. "It's alright" she soothed. "You aren't well enough to attend the appointment tomorrow – and that's fine, everything is going to be fine" she assured him. "I'll come and see you straight afterwards and tell you all about it" she advised, her expression softening as she spoke. Jack stared at her for a moment, his expression retaining that guilty, unsettled look which caused something deep inside her to ache.

"No, I promised you" Jack persisted, his voice kind and solemn as he held her gaze. "Right at the beginning, I assured you I'd be with you at each appointment" he reminded her. Phryne squeezed his hand.

"And if you could, you would be" Phryne said gently. "That's what matters" she advised, her voice gentle and kind. "But darling, you aren't well enough to come with me. You're supposed to be on bedrest, despite your current attempts to escape – which you assured me you would not try."

"Phryne" Jack said calmly, bypassing her attempt to add levity to the situation for his sake. "I want to go with you" he explained. "I don't want you to be alone."

"I understand that, darling" Phryne soothed, clasping his hand as she spoke. "But I'll be fine" she reassured him. "Mac's examined me by myself before, it will be fine" she stated. "And I'll tell you all about it when I come to see you straight after" she advised. "We can discuss how much our child has grown and how much it's caused me to grow" she added lightly, offering him a light smile which he did not return. Instead Jack swallowed hard and looked down at her belly for a few moments, staring at it with a guilty expression, before looking up and meeting her gaze once more.

"I'm sorry" Jack said quietly, his voice solemn and sincere. Phryne shook her head.

"There's no need" Phryne assured him kindly, placing her free hand on his back and leaning against him slightly. "It's not your fault, and I'll be absolutely fine" she stated with conviction. Jack held her gaze and considered her words for a few moments before responding.

"I don't want you to be alone" Jack said simply.

"I won't be alone, I'll be with Mac" Phryne replied immediately. "And in any case" she continued, speaking before he could protest further, "technically speaking, I haven't been without at least part of you at any time for the past eight months" she reminded him. Jack's expression softened slightly, but he still looked worried.

Sheila, who had remained respectfully silent whilst Jack and Phryne spoke, took a step forward and looked towards Phryne.

"I'd be more than happy to accompany you to your appointment, Phryne" Sheila offered kindly. "We could go to see Dr MacMillan and then come here together" she explained. Jack looked from his mother to Phryne, whose response he already saw upon her face.

"That's very kind, Sheila, thank you. But I really will be alright" Phryne advised. She didn't want Jack to worry about her, and she didn't want either of them to think she couldn't handle this on her own, because she could, she would, and it was going to be fine. And she didn't want Jack to be alone. "I've already asked Mr Butler if he would drive me to my appointment, then return home to bring you here."

"Phryne-" Jack began.

"I'll be fine" Phryne assured Jack, offering him a warm smile. "I promise" she added sincerely. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Can't Dorothy accompany you?" Jack requested.

"I've given Dot tomorrow off, as well as the whole weekend" Phryne advised. "Hugh has been working some serious overtime lately, and I wanted them to be able to spend some time together" she explained. "It will be fine" she repeated. Jack watched her closely and with concern.

"Will you please reconsider my mother's offer?" Jack persisted. "Or perhaps your aunt?"

"Jack" Phryne said, her voice kind but firm. "I'll be fine, really" she assured him. "It's just one appointment" she explained. "You know what happens, you know the routine, and I promise you I will give you full disclosure the moment I arrive in the morning" she stated. Jack considered her for a moment, and found himself recognising that determined and resolute expression in her eyes. Jack nodded slowly in defeat, finding himself almost consumed by his guilt. "You'll be coming home with me before you know it" she soothed. "But that won't happen on Saturday as planned if you injure yourself, so please get back into bed" she requested. Jack found himself staring into Phryne's compelling gaze, and nodding slowly in assent, easing himself back onto the bed and towards the pillows. Phryne stood up to enable him to get comfortable, and watched as he sat up against the pillows and turned back to face her. She eased herself back onto the bed beside him once more and took his hand.

"It's going to be fine, darling" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and kind. "I promise."

Despite Phryne's conviction, when the morning in question came, she found herself feeling rather anxious. Which, granted, was not an unusual occurrence on the day of her appointments, where she often found herself feeling worried and unsettled until Mac assured her and Jack that the baby was alright. But this time, it felt worse. Scarier. More overwhelming. Because although she had reassured Jack and politely declined Sheila's offer of accompaniment, she was very anxious about attending the appointment alone.

Which, she reasoned, was probably why she had woken up at six o'clock in the morning, feeling restless and unsettled; which was a mind set her baby seemed to share, given how it was moving and kicking inside her. Phryne smiled gently as she experienced the incredible, indescribable sensations, which reassured her immeasurably; the baby was moving and kicking, which meant it was alright. And that was all that mattered.

Still, Phryne found herself feeling too unsettled to even attempt to go back to sleep, which prompted her to rise at this most inconvenient hour, and walk into the bathroom, intent on enjoying a blissfully long bath.

After bathing for over an hour in jasmine-scented waters, and having been kicked soundly by her lively unborn baby, Phryne found herself feeling considerably more awake. After applying a generous dose of arnica to the less angry but still purple and rather prominent bruise on her side, Phryne wrapped herself in her white and pink floral robe and ventured into her bedroom, heading directly into her dressing room. She quickly selected a white lace dress (another one of Madame Fleuri's wonderful creations, and of the same design as its sibling in red) and accompanying garments and shoes, and laid them out upon the bed, before heading towards her dressing table and continuing her morning routine.

Mr Butler, who had heard her drain her bath, came to her room at quarter past seven, with a silver salver laden with toast, butter and marmalade, scrambled eggs and bacon, a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, and her foul-tasting medication. He laid the tray down on Phryne's bedside table and she thanked him sincerely, and confirmed that she would be ready to leave in thirty minutes as originally discussed. Mr Butler then quietly departed, allowing her to enjoy her breakfast and her routine in peace.

Despite her anxiety, after taking her medication Phryne forced herself to eat two slices of toast, one rasher of bacon and a good quantity of the scrambled eggs. The baby, who had grown tired after she had eaten, seemed satisfied with this offering, and fell asleep once more, providing a much-needed rest for her abdominal wall from further assaults. For the moment, at least.

After applying her make-up and changing into her white lace dress, light pink shoes, cloche and coat, Phryne descended the staircase slowly, and walked instinctively into the dining room, where she knew Sheila would be. As Phryne walked into the room, Sheila looked up at her from over her newspaper, which she laid down upon the table.

"Good morning, dear" Sheila greeted warmly. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Good morning" Phryne echoed, as she walked into the room. "I'm just about to leave, but Mr Butler should be back in twenty minutes or so, and will take you to the hospital when you are ready" she advised. Sheila nodded slowly in response and held her gaze.

"And you're sure you wouldn't like me to accompany you?" Sheila offered kindly. "It really wouldn't be any trouble, Phryne" she assured her, sensing one of the reasons behind the young woman's hesitation. Phryne offered her a polite smile and grateful expression.

"I'll be fine, but thank you" Phryne said sincerely. "I'm very grateful for the offer" she assured her. "I just don't want Jack to be alone" she explained simply. Sheila smiled gently at Phryne and nodded slowly in response. She understood completely, and would not press the matter further.

"Alright" Sheila returned amiably. "I'll see you in an hour or so" she added warmly. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"You will" Phryne confirmed. "Goodbye" she added, just as Mr Butler walked through the kitchen and towards her.

"Goodbye" Sheila echoed, watching as her daughter-in-law and Mr Butler walked out of the dining room and into the hallway. She waited until the door closed behind them, before lifting up the newspaper she had been reading just before Phryne entered. The headline read 'Violent Fugitive: Where is Cesare Cipriano?' Sheila read it once more before folding it in half and laying it face-down upon the table. Suddenly, she lost her appetite.

Mr Butler dropped Phryne off at the hospital at five minutes to eight, and advised her he would drop Sheila off and then return to the Royal Women's Hospital and wait for her. She thanked him sincerely in response before venturing into the now very familiar building, making her way down the labyrinth of corridors and into the maternity department. She turned left and headed towards the doctor's offices and waiting area which, at this time of the morning, were devoid of patients. Well. With the exception of herself, of course. But Phryne had always been advised that she was rather exceptional.

Phryne swallowed her anxiety and attempted to ignore the deeply nervous and unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she walked directly towards Mac's office and knocked.

"Come in" called her friend, whose voice drew her from her reverie. Phryne exhaled sharply and opened the door, walking inside before her mind had the opportunity to torture her any more. As she stepped into the room Mac, who was sitting behind her desk, looked up at her with a warm expression, and she found herself feeling considerably better than she had done before. "Hello, darling" Mac greeted, rising from her seat as she spoke.

"Hello, Mac" Phryne returned, as she closed the door behind her and walked towards Mac's desk. She watched as Mac's eyes drifted from her face to the door, and then back towards her eyes.

"You came alone?" Mac asked gently, as she perched herself on the edge of her desk. Phryne swallowed hard. She'd been expecting this.

"I did" Phryne confirmed, as she removed her coat and cloche and laid them on the sadly vacant seat, before taking up her usual place on the other side of Mac's dress. "And I'm fine" she assured her, meeting her gaze as she smoothed down her dress. Mac considered Phryne for a few moments before nodding in response.

"Are you?" Mac asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Yes" Phryne responded. Mac nodded gently in response.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Mac asked tentatively. Phryne rested her right arm beneath her belly.

"Tired" Phryne admitted, holding Mac's gaze as she spoke. "More so than usual" she explained. Mac watched her closely and waited patiently for her to continue. "I used to sleep for one to two hours every afternoon, but now it's closer to three, sometimes four" she explained. Mac, who appeared unperturbed, nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's not uncommon, given the stage of your pregnancy" Mac assured her. "Especially when you consider how difficult this last week has been" she added gently. Phryne swallowed hard and looked down towards her belly instinctively, before looking up once more and meeting Mac's gaze. "Have you been sleeping well at night?" she asked.

"No" Phryne admitted. "Not as well as I used to" she added. _When Jack was beside me_. Phryne swallowed hard and suppressed the thought, forcing herself to focus on the matter at hand. "And my back aches and my feet hurt and it feels like I've got a cast-iron anchor strapped to my front" she said quickly. Mac processed her words and smiled sympathetically as she rose from her seat.

"All of which is normal" Mac assured her. Phryne smiled gently.

"I thought you would say that" Phryne said gently, as Mac opened her medical bag and removed her stethoscope.

"Is anything worrying you?" Mac asked gently, turning to meet Phryne's eyes as she spoke.

"No" Phryne responded, as she always did. Mac nodded gently and continued to select the correct instruments from her bag, before walking towards her friend.

"Are you happy to begin?" Mac asked gently. Phryne swallowed her remaining fear and nodded.

"Of course."

After listening to Phryne's heart (normal), taking her blood pressure (slightly higher than before) and obtaining a sample of blood (red), Mac led Phryne towards the scales, which Phryne had been dreading somewhat. And Mac's next words did not help matters.

"You've gained just under two pounds since your last appointment" Mac advised. Phryne's eyes widened.

"Really?" Phryne asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Mac confirmed, before looking up at her friend. "It's fine, darling. It's perfectly normal" she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. "In fact, it's better than I had hoped" she advised, prompting her friend to look up at her once more. "I was concerned that, what with everything that had happened, your appetite would be adversely affected" she explained. Phryne scoffed lightly.

"Highly unlikely, given the appetite of my child's father, which it seems to have inherited" Phryne replied lightly. Mac smiled in response and nodded.

"Shall we continue?" Mac asked gently.

"Of course" Phryne replied, as she walked towards the examination table. Mac picked up her medical bag and suppressed a smirk as she followed her friend.

Phryne eased herself onto the examination table (which was no easy feat nowadays) and lay down. Mac then adjusted her dress, drawing it up over her thighs and hips (which she covered with a white sheet) and then over her belly. Phryne lay back and looked up at the ceiling, and flexed her restless fingers, which had never ached for Jack more than they did in this moment. She attempted to calm herself and concentrate: the baby was alright, everything was alright, and she'd be able to assure Jack of both factors in a very short while. She just needed to remain calm.

"What's this?" Mac asked, her concerned tone drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts. She looked down towards her friend and quickly realised what she had found, and internally chastised herself for not having mentioned it before.

"Oh, it's nothing" Phryne said gently. "It happened on Monday" she explained. "The baby decided to try to break my ribs for a second time, and got its foot lodged between the bottom two" she stated. "I drank half a glass of ice cold water very quickly, and it soon moved the offending foot" she advised. Mac nodded in understanding, before returning her attentions to the bruise. "I've been applying arnica to it twice a day, like you advised me before" she added gently. Mac nodded again and looked up to meet her gaze.

"Are you in pain?" Mac asked gently.

"No" Phryne replied. "Not really" she added quickly. "It's just a little sore, that's all" she stated. "I remembered what you advised me when it happened before, so I followed your instructions again" she explained. Mac nodded in understanding. "I didn't want to bother you" she said quietly.

"You would not have been bothering me. You never _bother_ me" Mac assured her. "Well. Not when it comes to your pregnancy" she corrected. Phryne smiled gently in response. "But as I've told you before, if you're concerned, even if you think it's about something minor, I want you to call me."

"Alright" Phryne replied gently. "Sorry" she added humbly.

"Don't be sorry" Mac soothed, offering her a reassuring smile. "Be still. And try to ask your darling baby not to break my hand during the examination" she added. Phryne's expression softened and she found herself relaxing once more.

"I'm afraid I can't make any such promises" Phryne advised, as Mac placed her hands on her belly and began the examination, applying pressure as she attempted to discern the baby's position.

"Wonderful" Mac stated lightly. "Ah, you've moved" she observed, as she continued her examination of Phryne's belly. Phryne looked up at her keenly and watched as she stared at her belly. "The baby is now lying across you, with its back against your back, and its feet pointing towards your ribcage" she advised.

"That's reassuring" Phryne responded gently, a small smile playing upon her lips. She didn't mind, of course. Not really. This pain – any pain – was worth it, to be reassured that the baby was healthy and safe and strong. She was so engaged with her thoughts on this subject that she didn't immediately notice the look of confusion which passed over her friend's face as she continued the examination.

After discerning the position of the baby, Mac proceeded to examine the rest of Phryne's abdomen as she usually did, which was when she felt it. At first she thought she had been mistaken – she must have been – but a quick re-examination of the baby made her realise that she was not. She checked the area above the baby once more, and then below, and she felt her heart began to race.

 _No_ , Mac thought, confusion and concern flooding her mind. _It's not possible…_

It was when Mac examined the baby for a second time, and then the rest of her belly once more, that Phryne was drawn from her thoughts. Mac was always thorough, but the examination never took this long, and she appeared to be doing it for a third time.

"Mac?" Phryne asked curiously, as she looked down at her friend. Mac looked up at her, and Phryne immediately noticed the look of confusion and surprise in her eyes. She felt fear grip her as her anxiety returned. "What's wrong?" she asked directly, her eyes fixed on hers. Mac held her gaze and shook her head gently.

"Nothing's wrong, darling" Mac responded, her voice sounding very much like her own, but slightly different, somehow. "But I need you to stay still for a minute" she explained, her voice slightly shaken.

Phryne felt fear flood her, and she began to panic. She was scared, and she wanted Jack, desperately. Something was wrong and he would know what to do, what to say, how to help. Mac said everything was alright but it wasn't, she looked confused and surprised and worried, despite reassuring her that everything was fine. Something wasn't right. And Phryne didn't know what to do.

"Mac?" Phryne asked fearfully, as her eyes began to fill with tears. Detecting Phryne's emotions from the sound of her voice, Mac turned her attentions from her belly and walked towards her, as she lay completely still as instructed. She was too scared to move. "Mac, what's happening?" she asked, her voice slightly shaken and tinged with emotion.

"Darling, it's alright" Mac soothed. "I promise you, the baby is alright" she stated, trying to prevent Phryne from becoming distressed, as the possibility of what she had just discovered weighed heavily on her mind. Phryne stared into Mac's eyes as she spoke. She knew she wouldn't lie to her, but she also knew she was scared. Something was wrong. "I need you to stay still for just a minute whilst I check something, and then I'll explain, alright? But I need to check something, and I need you to stay still" she advised. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded, clenching her jaw to prevent the tears which were burning in her eyes from falling down her cheeks. Mac squeezed her hand reassuringly and held her gaze for a moment, before walking back towards the other end of the table.

Phryne blinked furiously in an attempt to calm herself, and watched through tear-glazed eyes as Mac removed the Pinard's horn from her medical bag, and began to examine her. She placed the device on one section of her belly and listened intently for what felt like an eternity, and then moved it up higher, where she listened for an equally long period of time. Phryne watched as Mack's eyes darted left to right as she listened, before moving the device back down and listening again at the first spot.

 _She can't find the heartbeat_ , Phryne thought suddenly, fear gripping her heart. _But she said that the baby was fine…_

"Mac" Phryne said tearfully, her breath hitching as she spoke. Mac looked up immediately and lowered the Pinard's horn from her belly, having already confirmed what she had only just recently had reason to suspect. She walked mechanically towards Phryne and stood by her side, meeting her gaze with her honest blue eyes, and attempting to calm herself. But she had gone suddenly very pale. "Tell me" Phryne directed, her voice more confident than it had been before. Mac watched as a tear drifted down her cheek, and she took her friend's hand in her own, holding it tightly. Her guilt overwhelmed her at how distressed she was, and how this was all her fault, for not picking it up sooner. How could she not have known? It happened, of course, but it was usually picked up by now. Especially when considering how many times she had examined Phryne throughout the duration of her pregnancy. But this _was_ Phryne. Anything was possible. "Please just tell me" Phryne asked tearfully, inhaling a shaken breath and adopting a more confident expression. Mac swallowed hard and nodded.

"The baby's fine" Mac said automatically, watching as Phryne relaxed slightly, but still looked up at her with fearful eyes. "But during the examination, I felt something, and I had to check before I could be certain, but now am I" she explained gently, her mind and heart racing in equal measure. Phryne nodded encouragingly, willing her to speak.

"What is it?" Phryne asked, her voice quiet and somewhat breathless. Mac swallowed hard and held her gaze, and prepared herself to deliver the news.

"There's a second heartbeat."


	111. Chapter 81

Phryne stared at Mac for several moments, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted, her expression tense and uncertain as she processed her words.

 _There's a second heartbeat_ , echoed the words once more in Phryne's mind. _A second heartbeat._

Phryne's stomach clenched with fear, and she found herself feeling nauseous and rather light-headed, as the familiar feeling of panic began to set in, clutching her heart and mind in an ever-tightening vice.

"What do you mean?" Phryne asked, her voice nervous and hesitant, as she stared uncertainly into the eyes of her friend. She knew that there really was only one thing she could have meant, only one thing that Mac's discovery could possibly signify. But she found that too terrifying – and too impossible – to contemplate, much less believe.

Mac, who was also rather shocked by this unforeseen development, had anticipated Phryne's reaction, and returned her frightened gaze with a calm look of confidence and understanding.

"When I was feeling the position of the baby, I thought I felt something else, just behind where the child is laying" Mac began tentatively. "I carried out a thorough examination on your abdomen, which confirmed what I had first begun to suspect, and then I used the Pinard's horn just to be certain, and the results were conclusive" she explained gently. "You're carrying twins, darling" Mac advised, speaking the words aloud, her voice quiet but clear.

Phryne, who had already understood what it was that Mac had been suggesting by her previous statement, seemed further taken aback by hearing her speak more candidly. She tensed visibly and sat up slowly on the examination table, staring at Mac with shocked and frightened eyes, as the doctor waited patiently for her to speak.

"Are you sure?" asked Phryne hesitantly, her expression and her voice conveying her shock. Mac nodded slowly in response, before perching on the edge of the examination table beside her friend, and taking her hand.

"Yes, Phryne" Mac responded confidently. "The heartbeats were clearly discernible, and both were very strong" she assured her, as Phryne stared at her with unblinking eyes. Phryne continued to stare at her in shock, her eyes wide and her face pale, her breathing deep and uneven. Mac watched as Phryne processed what she was saying, before her eyes began to fill with tears.

 _I want Jack_ , she thought, the words causing her heart to ache and her anxiety to increase tenfold. _I need Jack_ , persisted her tormenting mind. Everything was happening so suddenly and so quickly, and she was terrified. She couldn't do this. It didn't make sense. Her mind and heart ached with confusion, and she was quickly overcome by fear and panic.

"I don't understand" Phryne admitted tearfully, her voice conveying her fear, as she stared into her friend's eyes, desperately seeking an explanation. Mac squeezed her hand gently and complied immediately.

"It seems as though the first baby has been concealing the second throughout your pregnancy" Mac began, her voice gentle but assured. "But as your condition has progressed, the babies are growing and changing positions, which is why it is only now that I discovered the second baby" she advised, as Phryne looked up at her and listened attentively, her eyes fixed upon her own. "It's not as uncommon as you might think, although given the amount of times I've examined you I'm surprised that the second baby did not present itself sooner" she explained, her voice quiet and apologetic. "I'm sorry, darling" she added sincerely. "There was never any indication that you were carrying more than one baby" she advised. "But the fact that you are carrying twins could explain the extent of your anaemia, your persistent backache, and the bruising you've experienced" she stated. "As the babies get bigger, there is less space for them to move around" she advised. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded automatically in response, as she considered Mac's words. "It would also explain the severity of your anaemia, which women carrying more than one baby are at a higher risk of developing" she explained calmly. "But all of those issues are common symptoms which the majority of pregnant women experience, they are not confined to twin pregnancies" she advised. "Although it's unusual not to discover the second baby until this late in the pregnancy, it does happen" she informed her. "Though I've only experienced it a handful of times in my career" she stated. "There was one occasion where the fact did not become apparent until during the woman's delivery. Sometimes there are no signs, no indicators whatsoever" she advised, as Phryne continued to listen silently. Mac held her gaze and offered her a confident and reassuring expression. "Darling, I know this is a shock" she sympathised, squeezing her friend's hand once more. "But it's going to be alright" she stated with conviction. "I'm going to take care of you, and you and your babies are going to be fine" she assured her. Phryne stared into her friend's eyes and her breath hitched.

"Babies" Phryne said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, her tone neither declarative nor questioning, but somewhere in between. Mac watched as Phryne's gaze drifted from her own eyes to her rounded belly, which she studied closely for several moments, before inhaling sharply and placing her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god" she breathed, her voice quiet and panicked and filled with emotion. Mac edged closer to her and placed her arm around her.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, drawing Phryne close, as she continued to hold her hand. Phryne felt very tense, and Mac could feel her uneven breathing as she held her. "Everything's alright" she assured her, swallowing her own guilt and shock and focusing all of energy on comforting Phryne, who was both astonished and terrified by the news. Mac remained respectfully silent for some time as Phryne considered the facts.

Phryne considered Mac's words, her explanations and the facts concerning what her most recent examination had uncovered. Although she had been confused and somewhat uncertain by the news at first, Mac's conviction and her explanations made it quite clear that there was no question about it: she was carrying twins. _Twins_. Two babies. Her babies. Hers and Jack's. Two babies. Twins. _A second heartbeat._

"Are they alright?" Phryne asked suddenly, lowering her hand from her mouth and looking up at her friend with worried eyes. "The babies?" she added, as though clarification were required. Mac nodded confidently in response.

"Yes" Mac replied immediately. "Yes, darling, they're both fine" she stated with conviction.

"Are you sure?" Phryne persisted, her voice heavy with emotion, as her eyes filled with tears. "Because we didn't know until now, what if-"

"Phryne" Mac interceded, her voice kind but firm, as she squeezed her friend's hand. "I promise you, both of the babies are absolutely fine" she stated, speaking slowly but confidently. "I felt them, darling. I heard their hearts beating" she assured her. Phryne considered the information for a few moments, before nodding slowly in understanding, and releasing a deep breath.

"Is that why the… the first baby" Phryne began, finding herself somewhat confused and overwhelmed by terminology which, until today, had been so simple, "is small?" she asked nervously. Mac rested her hand on her waist and nodded slowly.

"With twin pregnancies, the babies almost always measure smaller than the average baby born of a single pregnancy" Mac explained gently, as Phryne listened closely and nodded in understanding.

"How big are they?" Phryne asked nervously. Mac, who had been anticipating the question, held her gaze with a reassuring expression as she responded to the question.

"The first baby, who is lying across you, weighs approximately three and a half pounds" Mac advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And the second baby?" Phryne asked, the words feeling and sounding strange as she spoke them. Mac held Phryne's gaze and responded.

"The second baby weighs closer to three pounds" Mac replied, prompting Phryne's eyes to widen with concern and her body to tense once more. "Which is fine" she added quickly.

"Is it my fault?" Phryne asked tearfully. Mac stared at her in confusion.

"What?" she asked gently. Phryne's breath hitched.

"Have I not been eating enough for both of them?" Phryne asked, guilt and worry present in her voice and her expression. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No" Mac stated firmly. "No, Phryne, you haven't done anything wrong" she assured her. "Darling, it's normal for one baby to be smaller than the other" she continued, squeezing her friend's hand as she spoke, and attempting to reduce the chances of her descending into panic. "Both babies are strong, and healthy, and they are safe" she stated with conviction. "Even though the second baby is hiding behind the first, I was able to hear its heartbeat very clearly, and it's strong, Phryne. It's so strong" she assured her. Phryne nodded in response and blinked back the tears, as she continued to process this startling new information.

"I didn't know" Phryne said quietly, her voice calmer but laced with emotion. "How could I not have known?" she asked, her eyes meeting Mac's once more. Mac squeezed her hand before responding.

"As I explained, you weren't presenting with any signs of carrying more than one baby" Mac said gently.

"But I am" Phryne responded, guilt returning to her voice as she spoke. "I've been carrying them both inside me for the past eight months and I never once suspected" she admitted, confusion and concern present in her tone, as she thought back throughout her pregnancy, and tried to make sense of it all, to identify a sign, an indicator – anything. How could she have missed this? As she did so, realisation dawned upon her, and she inhaled a shaken breath before meeting her friend's gaze once more. "For months now, ever since I first felt movement, it sometimes felt like that the baby was everywhere all at once" she explained, her eyes holding her friend's as she spoke. "I even referred to the baby as an 'octopus' due to how frequently I felt it moving and kicking, and how it seemed quick one place one moment then another place the next" she explained, her stomach clenching with fear and guilt. "I just… I didn't know how it was supposed to feel. I thought it was normal. I didn't know" she stated quickly, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke. Mac squeezed her hand and drew her closer still.

"Phryne, listen to me" Mac instructed, her voice kind and warm but imbued with her doctor's firmness. Phryne turned towards her and met her gaze. "You haven't done anything wrong" she stated with conviction. "The second baby was hiding behind the first" she advised. "I didn't detect it in any of the examinations I've performed over the past six months" she said quietly, attempting to suppress her own guilt from her voice. "It's very likely that you have experienced both babies moving, but as neither you nor I had any reason to suspect you were carrying more than one child, you attributed the movements to the first baby – which is perfectly logical and completely understandable" she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. Despite her initial inability to comprehend let alone accept Mac's diagnosis, she now found herself believing it wholeheartedly. Somehow, suddenly everything made sense. Mac remained respectfully silent as Phryne continued to process the news.

"So" Phryne began hesitantly, finding herself feeling both uncertain of how to phrase her question, and concerned that it was a stupid one. "So where is the second baby exactly?" she asked. "I mean, how is it-?"

"The first baby is lying across you" Mac began gently. "Its back is against your back, it's feet are directed towards the lower right side of your ribcage" she advised, indicating the area in question by removing her hand from her friend's and placing it on her belly. Phryne looked down and watched as Mac moved her hand across her tummy, and nodded in understanding. "The second baby" Mac continued, her voice warm and gentle, "is lying vertically behind the first" she advised. "Its head is here" she stated, placing her hand near the top of Phryne's rounded belly, "with its body and legs down here, beneath its sibling" she stated. As Phryne's eyes followed Mac's hand, which drifted across her belly, her breath hitched at the final word.

 _Sibling_.

The word conjured memories from Phryne's own childhood, memories of herself and her sister, who she loved beyond measure. The initial feelings of overwhelming love were quickly replaced by guilt and grief, and Phryne forced herself to abandon this painful avenue of thought and focus her attentions completely on the matter at hand.

"So the second baby is in the same position that the first one was until quite recently?" Phryne asked, her gaze holding her friend's as she spoke. "Which is why we were unable to detect it?" she asked.

"Yes" Mac confirmed, finding herself feeling both humbled and relieved that Phryne did not appear to blame her for such a startling omission. "The second baby was directly behind the first, and was therefore completely hidden" she advised. "Which was certainly made easier by the fact that the second baby is a little smaller than the first" she stated. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

"And you're sure they're both alright?" Phryne asked. Mac nodded immediately in response.

"Yes" Mac stated with conviction. "Both babies are absolutely fine, darling. I felt them both. I heard their hearts beating" she stated, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. As she looked into her friend's worried eyes, an idea dawned upon her. "Here" she said gently, before quickly getting off the examination table and walking towards her medical bag, and returning with both her stethoscope and the Pinard's horn. "Put these on" she instructed Phryne, as she handed her the stethoscope. Phryne obeyed, placing the earpieces in with trembling hands, as Mac placed the Pinard's horn on her belly and quickly located the first baby's heartbeat. She then removed the Pinard's horn and placed the chest piece directly upon the area in question. "Listen" Mac advised, watching as Phryne leaned forward slightly, and stared intently at her belly. The calmness which overcame her features, the reduction of tension in her limbs, and the warm, emotional smile which played upon her lips confirmed to Mac that she was hearing her child's heartbeat perfectly clearly. She smiled gently and allowed Phryne to continue listening as she quickly located the second baby's heartbeat. She looked up at Phryne, and waited until she returned her gaze, before slowly moving her hand towards the stethoscope, and placing the chest piece over the heart of her second baby. "Now listen again" she added softly. Phryne nodded once and looked down at her belly once more, as the sound of the second baby's heartbeat flooded her ears.

Both babies' heartbeats were strong and fast (so impossibly fast!), but despite their speed and her own heightened emotions, it was immediately apparent to Phryne that they were different. Any doubt she had had, which had largely vanished during the process of Mac's explanations, dissolved completely. She was carrying twins. There were two strong, fast, melodic hearts beating beneath her own. And they were beautiful.

Mac remained silent as Phryne listened to the second baby's heartbeat, watching as she moved the chest piece of the stethoscope back towards the location of the first baby's heartbeat (which she had committed to memory), and listened once more. She listened for ten to fifteen seconds or so, before moving the chest piece back towards the location of the second baby's heartbeat, and listening again.

Phryne listened to her babies' strong heartbeats (which were so beautiful and so different) three times, memorising the sounds and committing them to memory, as they played out over and over in her mind in perfect symphony. As she listened, she felt the fear and abject terror she had initially experienced when Mac had given her the news lessen ever so slightly, and a feeling of excitement began to spread throughout her at the memory of those beautiful sounds. She was carrying two babies – two children who were equal parts her and Jack, the former fact she feared, the latter she cherished. She was carrying two of their children. It was incredible.

But as Phryne considered this news, and allowed herself to enjoy a few moments of excitement at the revelation, her fear set in once more as it inevitably would. Although the babies were healthy and their heartbeats strong, given the precarious nature of pregnancy and childbirth, and the issues and complications which she had already experienced, a renewed sense of fear overwhelmed Phryne. The dangers with carrying and delivering one baby were significant, with her pregnancy being compromised at various times over the last few months due to collapse, attacks, and medical emergencies. Given the complications she'd already experienced, and the risks associated with pregnancy and childbirth, surely the dangers to two babies was even greater than the danger to one? The thought caused fear and panic to spread throughout Phryne's body, crushing her tentative excitement and leaving terror in its wake. Phryne drew the earpieces from her ears and sat up straight, meeting Mac's gaze as she did so.

"The risks of carrying twins are greater than if I were carrying a single child" Phryne said quietly, her words more of a statement than a question. "Mac, are they going to be alright?" she asked, fear and emotion entering her voice once more.

Mac captured Phryne's hand once more and held it, as she ran a soothing hand across her back. She had expected this question, and knew it would not be long before Phryne posed it. Ad despite her friend's worry and fear following this startling revelation that she was carrying twins, it was something that they needed to discuss.

"Twin pregnancies are higher risk than single pregnancies" Mac began gently. "But you and the babies are going to be fine" Mac assured her, her voice warm but firm. "I'm going to monitor you closely, examine you twice a week, and run regular blood and urine tests" she advised. Phryne nodded automatically in response. She'd endure daily examinations and blood tests if she had to. "Darling, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your babies" she assured her. A sad smile played on Phryne's lips.

"But it's not quite as simple as that, is it?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice adopting a more assured edge, despite the fear and emotion she was currently experiencing. She held her friend's gaze as she spoke. "What are the risks, Mac?" she asked directly. Mac exhaled lightly and began to speak.

"There are several risks associated with twin pregnancies, which is why it is necessary for me to monitor you more closely in the coming weeks" Mac explained gently. "Twin pregnancies often result in smaller babies, which can be problematic, depending on their size – but yours are both perfectly fine, and very healthy sizes given the stage of your pregnancy" Mac assured Phryne. "The babies are healthy sizes and have very strong heartbeats, I have no concerns about their current wellbeing" she advised. Phryne found herself feeling relieved by the statement, but her heart ached at the word 'current'. Because as she had come to understand, pregnancy was unpredictable, and anything could change at any time. Which she'd just had a very stark reminder of when Mac revealed the latest – and greatest – development to her just a few minutes ago. Phryne inhaled deeply and forced herself to focus once more on the present conversation.

"What else?" Phryne prompted, her eyes holding her friend's, her voice deceptively calm. Mac held her gaze and began to speak.

"As I mentioned earlier, women carrying twins are also more likely to experience more severe cases of back pain and exhaustion" Mac began tentatively. "As well as nausea" she added. "There is also a higher risk of developing anaemia, which you have, and which we are managing" she advised. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding, and watched Mac for a moment as she considered her next words. "With twin pregnancies, the chances of the mother going into labour prematurely are quite high" she advised, watching as Phryne's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. "In most cases, twins are born several weeks early, and-"

"How early?" Phryne interceded, her voice quiet and her gaze compelling. Mac held her gaze.

"Usually between thirty-five and thirty-seven weeks" Mac responded gently. Phryne's breath hitched and she tensed. Mac, who had anticipated her reaction, squeezed her hand and held her gaze. "Phryne" Mac said, her voice calm and soothing.

"But I'm thirty-one weeks pregnant now" Phryne stated, her eyes holding her friend's. "Are you saying the babies could be born in four weeks?" she asked, staring at Mac as she spoke. Mac, although wary of her friend's distress, could not lie to her, and would not conceal the truth.

"Yes" Mac responded gently. "But Phryne-"

"What can I do?" Phryne asked keenly, her gaze holding her friend's. "They can't be born that early" she protested, as fear and emotion returned to her voice once more. "They're too small. They aren't ready" she explained, her eyes filling with tears as she spoke. Mac squeezed her hand and met her frightened gaze with a look of calmness and reassurance which seemed to placate her somewhat; though only very slightly.

"Phryne, listen to me" Mac said gently, her voice kind and soothing. "It's only a guideline, it's not a certainty" she advised. "I've delivered twins at thirty-five weeks and at thirty-eight weeks, and I remember one rather obstinate set who arrived four days late" she stated, as her friend watched her intently. "Given your anaemia and the fact you are carrying twins, the chances of them arriving before their expected date is high" she said candidly. "But we're going to do everything we can to keep them inside you for as long as possible" she assured her. Phryne nodded gently.

"They're so small" Phryne said tearfully, her breath hitching. Mac squeezed her hand as she tried to compose herself.

"They're a healthy size" Mac assured her. "But they aren't ready to be born yet" she explained. "Which is why we need to do everything we can to ensure that you carry the babies for as long as you possibly can" she advised. Phryne nodded keenly in response and looked up at her friend with a look of conviction.

"What can I do?" Phryne asked keenly.

"There are several things we can do" Mac began, speaking calmly and gently. "As I'm going to be coming to see Jack twice a day, I'll be seeing you very regularly over the coming weeks, which is excellent" she advised. "I'll examine you twice a week instead of once a week" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Now, I know you've reduced your workload, darling, but I'd like you to decrease it further" she stated. Phryne nodded slowly in response. "And if your body is telling you to sleep for three or four hours during the day, I want you to listen" she added. Phryne nodded in response once more.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded gently in response.

"Even if you aren't feeling able to sleep, it's important that you try to rest for a few hours each afternoon, which involves staying off your feet" Mac advised. Phryne nodded obediently once more, and Mac prepared herself for her next medical order. "And given the fact that you're carrying twins, and suffering from anaemia, I'm going to be putting you on bedrest at thirty-five weeks" she advised. Phryne's eyes widened slightly and her breath hitched, as fear and tension spread throughout her body. Mac remained silent as Phryne processed the directive, and watched as she nodded slowly but uncertainly in response.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded quietly. Mac offered her a reassuring smile. "Is there anything else I can do?" she asked keenly. Mac squeezed her hand.

"I was going to recommend it due to the anaemia and other complications you've suffered throughout your pregnancy" Mac began, as Phryne held her gaze and listened attentively. "As you're carrying twins, I would strongly advise you to have these babies in a hospital, rather than at home" she said gently. Phryne nodded in response.

"Yes, yes, of course" Phryne replied quickly. "That's what I'd always intended to do" she advised her. Mac nodded slowly in response.

The concept of childbirth and the prospect of labour were subjects which Phryne had shied away from (and actively avoided) throughout her pregnancy. Though given the advancement of her pregnancy and the revelation she was carrying twins, it was something they needed to discuss sooner than later. But Mac knew it would not be wise to discuss it at length at this time; Phryne was still processing the news, and despite the calmness and composure she appeared to have acquired, she knew she would be terrified. And she had an idea of how she could rectify it; at least partly.

"I'm coming to your home at midday tomorrow to check on Jack following his discharge from the hospital" Mac reminded Phryne, whose breath hitched slightly at the mention of her husband. "We can discuss everything together, and I can answer all of the questions either of you have" she assured her. Phryne, who had been distracted from this particular point by her concern for her babies' wellbeing, was drawn immediately back to the present – and a rather frightening prospect – by Mac's words. She met Mac's gaze with frightened eyes and the doctor immediately discerned the cause.

"How am I going to tell Jack?" Phryne asked, her voice quiet and laced with concern and emotion. Mac squeezed her hand. "He isn't well, and-"

"Phryne" soothed Mac, who was fearful of where this was heading. It had taken Phryne two to three weeks to inform Jack Robinson that she was pregnant which, although understandable under the circumstances, was not something she could afford to repeat now; as time really was of the essence. "You have to tell Jack" she explained, her voice kind but firm. "He needs to know, darling."

"I know" Phryne agreed. And she did. But she was still processing the information herself, and the prospect of having to explain it to Jack overwhelmed her. It was so sudden, so unexpected. And he was still recovering. She'd surprised him when she'd announced her pregnancy to him in the parlour all those months ago; he'd been concerned for her, so supportive and so kind, so very attentive and so tender. And it was clear that he loved their baby from the moment he knew it existed, and she didn't doubt that he would love their second child too. But for some reason, the prospect of telling him terrified her. But she knew that she had to. "I know" she repeated. Phryne was drawn from her confused and frightened thoughts by Mac, who squeezed his hand.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Mac offered kindly.

"No" Phryne responded promptly. "No, thank you" she corrected. Her voice grateful and kind. She inhaled deeply and released a calming breath. "I'll tell him" she advised, her voice quiet and uncertain. Mac watched her for a few moments as she appeared to be considering some internal thought process, before her eyes cleared and she removed her hand from Mac's, placing both hands on the edge of the examination table. Everything was so sudden and so frightening, and she found herself feeling overwhelmed once more. She wanted to leave – she had to leave. Right now. "I have to go, excuse me" she said quickly, as she eased herself off the table. Mac quickly got off the table and caught her hand before she had even taken a step forward.

"Phryne, wait" Mac soothed, prompting her friend to turn back towards her, her expression one of fear and tension, her eyes slightly glazed. "I haven't finished the examination yet" she reminded her gently.

Before Phryne could respond, she found the news and the subsequent conversation they had had – including the new implications and dangers associated with her pregnancy – overwhelmed her completely. The fact she was carrying twins, the dangers the babies faced, the high-risk nature of her pregnancy and the prospect of telling Jack all rushed to the forefront of her mind and completely terrified her, and she burst into tears.

Phryne lowered her head and clamped her hand to her mouth, as Mac took a step forward and placed her arms around her friend, drawing her close.

"It's alright, Phryne" Mac soothed, holding her friend securely and stroking her back in gentle, rhythmic motions. "It's going to be alright" she assured her, as she guided Phryne's head to the crook of her neck and held her. "I'm going to look after you – all three of you" she stated with conviction, her voice confident and unwavering. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your babies" she advised. "I promise" she added, her voice confident and warm. Phryne's breath hitched and she inhaled deeply in an attempt to compose herself, before slowing leaning out of their embrace. Mac looked up at her and watched her with a look of concern. Phryne inhaled deeply and met her friend's gaze, wiping her eyes with her fingers before looking up at her with an apologetic expression. She was looking upset, overwhelmed and rather dazed, and Mac sought to calm her quickly. "Everything is going to be fine" Mac assured her friend, placing a comforting hand on her arm as she spoke. "I'm going to take care of you and your babies, and you're all going to be alright" she advised. Phryne nodded automatically in response.

"Yes" Phryne replied quietly, before letting out a deep breath.

Mac watched Phryne closely for several moments, as she smoothed her dress over her belly, her eyes softening and her expression becoming soft, as she stroked the expanse of her rounded belly in a single, slow, fluid movement. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath once more then met her friend's gaze, giving her an almost imperceptible nod.

"I'm ready" Phryne said gently, before walking back towards the table. Mac watched her for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked tentatively, as she walked up behind her friend. "There's no rush, Phryne" she assured her. "Why don't you sit down for a few minutes, and-"

"No, thank you" Phryne responded politely, as she met Mac's gaze with a look of renewed confidence and a determined expression. "I'm fine" she assured her, before heading back towards the table.

Mac watched Phryne for a few moments, before drawing the screen across as she began to remove her shoes and underclothes, and ease herself back up onto the bed.

A few minutes later the examination was complete, and Mac left Phryne for a few moments to dress herself. As she was about to walk away, she cast a furtive glance down towards her ankles, as Phryne slipped her feet back into her shoes. Phryne's ankles were discernibly swollen, but only very mildly, which was to be expected given her condition. However, as women carrying twins were at a higher risk of developing conditions such as toxaemia, she would need to keep a very close eye on her during future appointments. Although Phryne would need to be cautioned about the risks, symptoms and potential outcomes of such a condition, now was most definitely not the time. Despite the fact that she appeared relatively calm at present, she was still clearly shocked and frightened by the news, which had overwhelmed her. She knew it would be dangerous – both emotionally and medically – to broach certain matters now. They would need to be discussed, of course, and they would. But not today.

After Phryne had re-dressed and composed herself, she smoothed down her white dress and walked past the screen, heading towards Mac's desk, where her friend was writing busily in her medical file. Phryne walked automatically towards the chair where she always sat, but found herself both unable and unwilling to sit down. She was too anxious, with the revelation of the fact she was carrying twins, and everything that did – and would – entail rushing through her mind. Would the babies be alright? Was she strong enough to nurture and deliver them both? What would happen when they were born? What on earth was she going to do? And above these questions came another, which made her feel dizzy and nauseous and flooded with uncertainty and worry.

 _How am I going to tell Jack?_

"Phryne" Mac said gently, closing her file and turning towards her. Phryne blinked absently in recognition of her name and looked up towards her friend. "I know you probably have lots of questions, and you may not feel ready to ask them right now" she explained, wanting to convey her understanding to her friend, who still looked pale and rather frightened. "But is there anything you want to ask me?" she offered kindly.

Phryne considered Mac's words for a moment, which prompted a catalogue of questions which she had been thinking about since she'd been advised she was carrying twins to flood to the forefront of her mind. Questions which she'd already asked and had answered returned to her, as well as new ones concerning the babies and the risks and her pregnancy and everything else; questions she wanted to ask but was too afraid to. For now, at least. She felt exhausted and overwhelmed by both the appointment and everything which had happened since Mac gave her the news. She wanted to ask the questions, but her heart and her mind forbade it for the moment. She needed some time to process this – to process everything – alone. Instead, despite her anxieties about the impending conversation, she wanted to be with Jack, desperately. She needed him.

"No" Phryne responded simply, her voice sounding more assured than she had expected, much to her relief. "Thank you" she added quickly. Mac considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response.

"Would you like me to telephone Dorothy?" Mac asked kindly. "Or Sheila?"

"No, thank you, Mac" Phryne responded warmly. "I'll be fine, really" she assured her. "And I need to get to the hospital to see Jack" she explained, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke. Mac nodded in understanding.

"It's going to be alright" Mac assured her. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied, holding her friend's gaze. "I should be going. Thank you for everything, Mac" she added, before turning towards the spare seat and picking up her coat.

"Darling" Mac said gently, as she walked towards her friend. "I don't think you should be driving, given-"

"I won't be" Phryne interceded, her voice warm and kind. "Mr Butler dropped Sheila off at the hospital after bringing me here, and will be waiting for me now" she advised. Mac, who felt considerably relieved at this information, nodded in response.

"I'll walk you out" Mac declared. Phryne's expression softened and she met her friend's gaze.

"Mac" Phryne said gently, as her friend looked up at her. "I'm fine, really" she assured her. Mac considered her closely. She didn't believe her for a moment. But she knew Phryne, and she knew how she handled things; so she knew she needed some time alone to consider matters privately, and to process the unexpected news. But still, she found herself unable to shake the feelings of guilt over the current situation; although the baby was hidden and had therefore been undetectable until today, she still found herself feeling very responsible.

"I'm sorry, darling" Mac said sincerely, her eyes holding her friend's. Phryne looked confused for a moment, and watched her intently. "For not having realised sooner" she explained. Phryne's features relaxed slightly and she offered her friend a gentle smile.

"Don't be" Phryne replied warmly. "You have nothing to apologise for" she assured her. "And we know now" she added, offering her a weak smile. Mac nodded and stroked her arm.

"I'll be with you by midday tomorrow" Mac advised her. "But do you want me to come over tonight?" she asked kindly. "If you want to talk…"

"Thank you, Mac, but I'm fine" Phryne assured her. I'll be alright" she added. Mac considered her for a moment and nodded slowly in response.

"Call me if you need me" Mac directed, her voice kind but firm. Phryne nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her, nodding as she spoke. Mac nodded in response and watched as Phryne put on her coat and cloche mechanically, before picking up her bag and turning back towards her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow" she added warmly. Mac offered her a gentle smile and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Mac confirmed. Phryne offered her a small smile in response and nodded, before turning on the spot and walking across the room and out of the door, which she closed quietly beside her.

Mac took a couple of steps backwards, stopping when she felt the edge of the desk against her thighs, and perched on the edge of it. Mac then turned to the side and reached for Phryne's file, placing it in her lap and opening it, her eyes drifting over her notes, as a single question played on her mind once more. _How did I miss this?_

As Phryne closed the door to Mac's office behind her, she felt herself suddenly overcome with panic and emotion once more, which paralysed her for a moment. Phryne inhaled deeply and released a deep breath, before forcing her frightened thoughts aside and turning towards the corridor, which she walked towards mechanically.

Phryne walked down the now familiar labyrinth of corridors and towards the main reception area, as the revelation concerning her pregnancy and the conversations which had followed played itself on an incessant loop in her mind. _You're carrying twins_ , _higher risk, premature labour, between thirty-five and thirty-seven weeks, I'm going to be putting you on bedrest at thirty-five weeks_. Phryne's dazed yet active mind played over her discussions with Mac concerning the higher-risk nature of her pregnancy, the chances of her babies ( _babies!_ ) arriving early, and the fact that they were going to be smaller than the average baby. As her frightened mind focused on these facts, Phryne also remembered that Mac had assured her that both babies were a healthy size for twins, and their heartbeats were strong. She knew that herself, of course, having listened to them herself. Phryne found herself remembering the melodic sounds of both babies' heartbeats, which she had committed to memory, both of them forming the most beautiful symphony. As she remembered the sounds, she found herself feeling flooded with excitement and exhilaration once more, which temporarily overrode her feelings of fear and uncertainty, until a familiar realisation broke through her thoughts.

 _How am I going to tell Jack?_

Phryne found herself facing this familiar but overwhelming question as she stepped outside into the cool morning air, which had a slight restorative affect upon her. As she blinked and looked up instinctively towards the road, she found her eyes drifting towards the sight of the Hispano, which was parked just a few meters away. Mr Butler, having seen her walk out of the hospital, was already in the process of getting out of the driver's seat and walking around to the passenger side. Phryne found herself feeling startled by the sight, which somehow drew her immediately back to the reality of her current situation; not that she had ever left it, of course, not really. And so, fighting overwhelming feelings of dizziness and nausea, Phryne inhaled deeply and walked mechanically towards the Hispano, meeting Mr Butler's gaze as he opened the door and turned towards her.

"Good morning, Miss" Mr Butler greeted warmly, prompting Phryne to smile instinctively in response.

"Hello, Mr B" Phryne responded gently, as she placed her hand on the side of the car and eased herself into the passenger seat. "Thank you" she added, as her kindly butler closed the door behind her.

As Mr Butler closed the door behind Miss Fisher, his eyes drifted towards her face, which was slightly paler than usual. Although she wore a mask of deceptive calmness, there was tension in her body which betrayed some internal struggle or dilemma, and her eyes showed signs of recent crying. Mr Butler hesitated for a moment, wondering whether a polite enquiry as to her wellbeing would be considered impertinent, which he considered as he walked around the Hispano and towards the driver's side once more. As he opened the door and eased himself into the vehicle, he looked towards Miss Fisher, who was staring at the bag she was holding in her lap, and appeared deep in thought. After a few moments the lady in question, who was drawn from her thoughts by her realisation that the car was yet to move, looked up at Mr Butler enquiringly. As she met his gaze, his decision was made.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Mr Butler politely enquired. Phryne hesitated for a moment, before adopting a calm expression and offering him a soft smile.

"Of course" Phryne replied, her voice confident and clear, and betraying none of her internal emotions. "Everything is absolutely fine" she added, as she attempted to ignore the knot which was forming in the pit of her stomach. Mr Butler considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"Straight to the hospital, Miss Fisher?" Mr Butler asked, starting the engine and deciding to abandon the subject, which his employer clearly did not wish to discuss.

"Yes please, Mr B" Phryne responded, as she laid the bag down in her lap, holding it in place with her left hand, and placing her right on the side of her belly, where she felt sudden movement. She was just wondering which of her two unborn children was kicking the lower side of her belly when Mr Butler pulled away from the kerb and drove her towards her second hospital of the day.

Phryne spent the entire fifteen minute car journey in complete silence, which her kindly butler thoughtfully respected, enabling her to process her increasingly anxious thoughts. The revelation that she was carrying two babies had taken her completely off guard, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to process the information. She knew very little about children, especially babies, and how to care for them; the prospect of having one infant was daunting enough, but two of them, at the same time? It was terrifying and overwhelming and seemed completely impossible. She didn't know how to feed or change or comfort one baby, how would she do it with two? Although she had been learning and preparing for the baby's (now 'babies'') arrival for several months, she was constantly battling a strong feeling that she would never be ready, not really. No matter how much she planned, or discussed, or bought, she knew deep down that she wasn't ready. The revelation that she was carrying two children increased her pre-existing anxieties and self-doubts tenfold; she was concerned about her ability to be a mother to one baby. How on earth could she be a mother to two? The second of which she hadn't known anything about – hadn't even suspected might exist – despite the fact she had been carrying it for eight months. How would she, Phryne Fisher, a woman who had always firmly held that she 'didn't do children', who enjoyed a hedonistic lifestyle which focused on her work, dancing, social events and fashion, possibly be a mother? Although she doubted her maternal abilities and instincts, one thing she did not doubt – had never doubted – was how much she loved her child. The child she and Jack had created together. And ever since discovering the existence of a second baby less than thirty minutes ago, she found that she felt the same love for this child too, the same all-encompassing, overwhelming, fiercely protective love that both relieved and frightened her in equal measure. But the fact she was capable of love, whilst reassuring, did not alleviate the majority of her primary concerns. The doubts she had managed to suppress over the past months, the concerns which Mac and Jack and Sheila and Dot had all helped to allay, returned with a vengeance, and she found herself feeling completely and utterly and hopelessly lost. And this wasn't even the greatest concern.

Her greatest concern, the thing she worried about above all else, was the wellbeing of her unborn children. Although Mac had spoken confidently and reassured her that the babies were healthy and safe, pregnancy and childbirth were precarious, and both she and her babies were vulnerable; not that she was overly concerned about herself. But the babies, including a child who had been hidden in her womb for eight months, were so small and so fragile, and had already been through so much. And now the risks were even greater. From what Mac had advised her, it was almost certain that the babies would be born early, possibly as soon as four weeks' time, which was almost a month early. Which meant that her already tiny babies (three and a half and barely three pounds) could be born in mid to late August, when they weren't due until the third week of September. Although Mac advised they were a healthy size for twins, they would almost certainly be smaller than average when they were born. What if they were too small, and born too early? What if they hadn't had a chance to develop properly? What if their tiny hearts, which she had heard beating so strongly just twenty minutes before, were not strong enough to survive outside of her body? What if something went wrong during these final stages of her pregnancy – which was now higher risk than it already had been – and something happened to one or both of the babies? Phryne's stomach tightened almost painfully at the prospect, and her breath hitched. She turned her head towards the window to avert her face from Mr Butler, lest he should glance towards her and see the turmoil in her expression or the emotion in her eyes, which shone with tears. She blinked furiously and forced herself to discard such a notion, before quickly regaining her composure. She reminded herself that she'd be seeing Mac twice a day for the foreseeable future, that she'd be examined twice a week (at least), and that she'd be placed on bedrest in just under a month's time. She scanned her memory the other recommendations Mac had made, concerning reducing her workload, resting more frequently and keeping off her feet, and she resolved to see to all at once. She'd been planning on reducing her workload over the coming weeks in order to assist Jack in his recovery, and although she suspected the transition would be challenging, she was determined to do it. And the memory of this brought her back to perhaps the most salient point.

Jack.

How on earth was she going to tell Jack?

Jack, who had been seriously injured – almost mortally wounded – just over a week before. Who had been recovering in hospital after emergency surgery, and whom was being discharged the following morning. Jack, whose current condition was perhaps equally as serious if not more so than her own. The prospect of revealing the news to him if he was fit and well was a frightening enough thought; but doing so when he was ill seemed overwhelming. And despite herself, despite all her thoughts and consideration and her knowledge, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Why was she so scared of telling Jack Robinson that she was expecting twins? That she was carrying two of their children instead of one? It would be a shock to him, of course, just as it was to her. But why did the prospect frighten her so? She didn't think for a moment that he would be angry or disappointed or in any way upset by the news; on the contrary, she imagined he'd be amazed, delighted and incredibly supportive. She also felt quite confident that he would be even more concerned for her than he already was; she knew that he worried about her, and she did everything she could to try to alleviate that concern, but it was rather a vain endeavour. She could no more convince him that there was no need to worry about her than he could've convinced her of the same when she'd been waiting outside that operating theatre for him. She couldn't imagine how difficult it must be for a man like Jack, who is caring and compassionate and loving, to deal with the fact that, when it came to her pregnancy, there was so much he could not control, so much he could not prevent or predict or protect her from, despite how much he'd want to. There were things he could do, of course, and he did them all and more; he ensured that she rested and ate and relaxed, stopped her from climbing or rushing or placing herself (and, by extension his child) (children) in a potentially dangerous situation, and he… was there for her. He was simply _there_ , always. Even when he wasn't. He loved her and he cared for her and he protected her in a way which didn't make her feel patronised or trapped or overwhelmed. He made her feel loved. He made her realise that he loved her – and their child (children) – far more deeply than she could ever have imagined. And Phryne found this to evoke the most powerful feelings within her, feelings of love and protection and safety which she would have fled from if induced by any man other than Jack Robinson. She loved Jack, so deeply and profoundly that it sometimes frightened her. Whenever she was scared or uncertain or facing any kind of dilemma or confliction, her mind would take her immediately to him; it had done in Mac's office a short while ago, when the revelation about her pregnancy had prompted her to think – to need – Jack almost immediately. So why on earth did she find the prospect of telling him about this, their second baby, so difficult?

It was this fact that Phryne was considering just as Mr Butler pulled up outside the hospital.

Phryne was drawn from her thoughts the moment the car came to a stop, and she looked up towards the familiar building before her, which caused her stomach to clench. She released a deep breath and turned towards Mr Butler, who had got out of the vehicle and walked around towards her side, and had opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said gently, in a voice which was almost her own, as she placed her hand on the side of the car and eased herself out onto the pavement. Mr Butler stepped aside and closed the door behind her, and she swallowed hard and turned away from the building, looking up at him once more. "Would you mind collecting myself and Sheila at one o'clock?" she asked politely.

"It would be no trouble at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded amiably. Phryne smiled gratefully in response, and Mr Butler found himself slightly reassured as to her wellbeing. But there was still a worried look in her eyes which left him feeling most unsettled. "I'll have lunch ready for when we return" he advised. Phryne nodded once more in response, her stomach revolting at the thought of food. But somewhere in the back of her mind, Mac's reminders about taking care of herself for the baby (now babies) overrode her instinctive, fear-induced aversion. Despite how she was feeling, her babies (who were strong but so very, very small) needed her to take care of them. They needed her to eat. And she would.

"Thank you" Phryne repeated, as she attempted to suppress her own feelings of mild nausea at the prospect of eating. "I'll see you this afternoon" she said gently, before turning on her heel and walking mechanically towards the hospital, taking in and letting out a deep breath in order to calm herself as she did so.

Mr Butler, who had become rather concerned for Miss Fisher's wellbeing, found himself feeling reassured in the knowledge that she was about to see the inspector and Mrs Robinson, both of whom, he felt certain, would assist her with whatever it was that had caused her to become so worried. And so it was with this assurance that Mr Butler got back into the Hispano and drove the short journey back to St Kilda, his attentions focused on making Miss Fisher's favourite dishes for when she returned home.

Phryne walked mechanically into the hospital, past reception and down the now familiar labyrinth of corridors, which she navigated even despite her rather dazed mind and current state of agitation. Her thoughts, which were erratic and almost frenzied and almost impossible to deconstruct, flooded her mind and made her feel almost dizzy with confusion, as her body took her instinctively towards Jack's room. Despite the lack of clarity and cohesion amongst her thoughts, Phryne was still focused enough to register her own current state of panic, which increased slightly with each step closer she took to the room in question. And when Phryne saw the familiar faces of two of the city's finest (and tallest, broadest, most imposing-looking) officers guarding Jack's door, she found her heart and her stomach tighten almost painfully, prompting her to actually stop walking for a moment. She inhaled a shaken, unsteady breath and stared at the door for a few moments, before one of the officers turned towards her and met her gaze, which somehow startled her out of her stupor. She provided him with the best and most disarming smile she could muster under the circumstances, and walked towards the door with a degree of confidence and assurance which she absolutely did not feel. She quietly greeted the officers who, as usual, nodded respectfully in response, uttered their own words of polite and respectful acknowledgment, and opened the door for her. Phryne walked quickly into the room before she could change her mind, and found herself facing Jack, who was sitting up in bed, and Sheila, who was sitting on his right. As soon as she entered the room Jack looked up at her, his previous expression of concentration and interest transforming immediately softening, as he met her gaze from across the room and offered her his familiarly warm, intimate smile. Phryne suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Only for a moment, though.

Because after a moment, the door clicked shut behind her, bringing her immediately out of her stupor, and prompting her to attempt her third disarming smile in as many minutes, as she made her way instinctively towards Jack.

"Phryne" Jack greeted, his voice warm and filled with affection, which flooded each syllable of her name as he spoke it. And served to increase Phryne's guilt and anxiety tenfold as she reached his side, as did the realisation which had struck her the moment she had entered the room.

She couldn't tell Jack here, not at this moment. Not like this.

Sheila turned towards Phryne and smiled in greeting, which Phryne returned, before concentrating her attentions on her husband who appeared, despite his injury, to be the picture of health.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne responded, her voice gentle and warm, as she eased herself down on the bed beside him. Jack's expression softened and his eyes held hers, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Phryne watched as his eyes drifted across her face, before resting on her gaze once more. Something in his expression shifted.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked gently, attempting to hide the concern from his voice. Phryne was looking rather pale, and her eyes bore clear signs of recent emotion. He reached for her instinctively, his left hand quickly finding her waist. He felt tension within his body, which appeared to increase slightly beneath his touch. Jack sat up straighter and held her gaze. "Phryne" he prompted, trying to remain calm. Sheila, who detected that something was wrong, also sat up straighter and turned towards her daughter-in-law, just as she began to speak.

"Everything's fine" Phryne responded, her voice gentle but assured, much to her own surprise. "The baby's heartbeat is strong, it's very healthy, and we have both got bigger" she explained, the words coming to her automatically. Despite the fact that what she was telling him was completely true, the rather significant omission she was making caused her to feel dizzy with guilt. But the sight of Jack relaxing slightly reassured her enough to continue. "Everything's fine, Jack" she repeated, to ensure that he understood. Jack smiled gently and nodded in acknowledgment, as his fingers splayed out across her waist, his palm feeling warm and comforting against the swell of her belly. But he was still watching her with a look which made it quite clear he knew that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"And are you alright?" Jack asked gently, his voice one of warmth and care. Phryne blinked, before offering him a small smile and nodding in response.

"Of course" Phryne assured him, holding his gaze as she spoke. She saw the doubt and concern in his eyes and immediately sought to remedy it. "I'm sorry, I'm very tired" she confessed. Which, again she reminded herself, was the truth. "I haven't been sleeping very well lately" she admitted, before continuing to explain. "It's difficult to get comfortable, and I keep waking up several times during the night" _And I miss you being beside me._ Jack's expression softened and he nodded in understanding, and he moved his hand down her waist and towards her belly, his fingers splaying out across her side. Phryne felt her breathing deepen as she felt movement inside her, and one of the babies (or possibly both of them, she wasn't sure, and clearly wasn't capable of telling) began to stir in response to their father's touch, and kicked against his palm. Unfortunately for Phryne, Jack's palm was currently resting over the precise location where one of their unborn children had made an attempt to break her rib earlier that week, and the fresh assault on the still tender area caused Phryne to inhale sharply and tense in response. Which immediately caught Jack's attention.

"Phryne?" Jack asked quietly, sitting up slightly straighter in bed, and removing his hand from her body as though he feared he had hurt her. Phryne shook her head dismissively and placed her own hand gently over the affected spot, which seemed to excite the unborn baby presently assaulting it, until she began to rub soothing circles, which calmed the previously strong and almost frenzied movements.

"It's just a little sore, that's all" Phryne said dismissively, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "The baby has apparently moved position and is lying across me, with its feet aimed directly at my ribcage" she explained. Jack's eyes drifted down Phryne's body towards the place she was holding, as memories of a similar incident in his office several weeks ago returned to the forefront of his mind. He remembered how much pain she had been in, and the darkness of the bruise which formed upon her porcelain skin. He looked up at her eyes with a look of concern. "Mac examined me this morning and she's happy that no lasting damage has been done" she assured him. Jack's eyes drifted back down to her side, which she was still gently massaging, and he nodded in understanding.

"Jack did the same to me when I was carrying him" Sheila said gently, prompting Phryne to turn towards her.

"Really?" Phryne asked instinctively. Sheila's expression softened and she nodded.

"Oh, yes" Sheila advised, prompting Phryne to smile gently in response. Jack looked from his mother to his wife, who was looking rather pale, and seemed a little unsettled. Perhaps it was the tiredness and the soreness? He knew she had been finding it increasingly difficult to get comfortable, and not just whilst asleep. So this assault on her ribcage really was the last thing she needed.

"I can only apologise" Jack said humbly. Phryne turned towards him, and the levity which had been in her expression slowly began to dissipate, his words reigniting the anxiety and guilt which she had somehow managed to suppress for the past minute or so. She recovered herself quickly and offered him a disarming smile and hoped he hadn't noticed anything to concern him in her expression. But he had. And she received confirmation of this as he reached across the bed and took her hand in his, clasping it comfortingly as he held her gaze. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Jack suggested gently. Phryne hesitated for a moment, but began to shake her head. "I'll be absolutely fine" he assured her, speaking confidently as he held her gaze. "If you're tired, you should rest" he advised. Jack's words took Phryne straight back to the appointment she had had with Mac earlier that morning, where her friend had told her the same thing, as well as much more.

 _"Jack, it's twins"_ , Phryne imagined herself telling him in her mind. _"I'm carrying twins."_

"No, no, I'm fine" Phryne said instead, her voice confident and compelling, despite the anxiety she was concealing. "Really" she assured him, as she squeezed his hand in response. Jack considered her closely for a few moments before nodding slowly in response. He knew when Phryne would not be moved on a particular matter, and this was one of those times. Thankfully, if her recent habits were anything to go by, he felt quite confident that she would rest once she returned home in the early afternoon.

"Alright" Jack conceded, stroking her hand tenderly as he spoke. Phryne's expression softened and she offered him a gentle smile.

"Are you ready to come home tomorrow?" Phryne asked, her voice warm and gentle, as she attempted to change the subject. Jack's expression softened and he nodded in response.

"I am" Jack confirmed, his voice confident and his expression one of happiness, which prompted Phryne herself to smile. "I'm looking forward to it" he informed her. Phryne nodded in response.

"So am I" Phryne assured him. Jack smiled gently and squeezed her hand. "Dr MacMillan will be coming over at midday to make sure you're settled, and then visiting twice a day every day for the next few weeks" she advised.

At the mention of Mac, Phryne felt her stomach tighten once more, as one of the babies (or possibly both, she really couldn't be certain) began to stir inside her once more, this time directing a series of dull hits to the top of her belly. Her breath hitched. If the first baby was lying across her with its feet aimed at her ribs, then _this_ must be the movement of the second baby. Phryne placed her left hand tentatively on top of her rounded belly, cradling it, which prompted the movements to increase in both strength and frequency. Her own heart began to beat faster, and her breathing deepened, as feelings of guilt and self-remonstration flooded her.

 _How could I not have known?_ She wondered, as she felt small but strong movements against her palm. _And what is this baby doing? Trying to escape?_

Thankfully, Jack and Sheila had been discussing some of the details of his impending discharge, and had not noticed Phryne's state of distraction. Not immediately, at least. But by the time Jack turned back towards his wife, whose hand was still resting on top of her stomach, she had managed to focus on the conversation being had, and was just catching up.

"Everything will be ready for tomorrow" Phryne assured them both, just as Jack looked back up towards her. "Mr Butler and Dot have ensured it" she advised. "We've set up a chord near the drapes on the wall behind the bed, should you require any of us if we aren't in the room" she began. "Though it doesn't mean I'll be at your beck and call" she added lightly, before moving on swiftly, knowing that Jack would object to the notion of what he would consider to be room service. "I've moved – or, rather, I had Mr Butler move – your favourite armchair upstairs and place it beside the window, if you become restless" she continued. "And I've purchased a sinful amount of cushions to ensure that you are comfortable" she explained. Jack smiled gently at her.

"Thank you" Jack responded sincerely. "You didn't have to-"

Phryne silenced his words by squeezing his hand.

"Yes I did" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and kind. "Let me look after you for a change" she encouraged. Jack swallowed hard and let out a deep breath.

"The Commissioner came to visit me first thing this morning" Jack advised, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "He's ordered two of my men to stand guard outside the house until Cipriano is apprehended" he explained. Phryne considered Jack's words for a moment before nodding in response.

"I think that's understandable, given the circumstances" Phryne responded gently, as her mind drew her back to the events which had led to Jack being hospitalised in the first place. Jack squeezed her hand and held her gaze. He was about to make a light remark about requesting 'attractive' officers, when he remembered that his mother was also in the room.

"Such precautions are understandable, and very reassuring" Sheila concurred.

Phryne nodded in agreement, though suppressed a remark concerning how anyone even considering making a second attempt on Jack Robinson would have to get through her first; and the experience would make them very, very sorry indeed. She considered the task she had set Bert and Cec and her conversation with Tessa, and made a mental note to contact them later this evening to discuss their progress. Phryne's mind began to wander further into this subject when the feeling of Jack's hand on her belly drew her back towards the present, and prompted her to look up at him. His eyes were trained on her belly, his expression one of interest and affection, as it always in such times. She felt his fingers splay across her belly, several inches beneath her sore lower rib cage, as he cradled the side of her rounded belly lovingly. The contact of his hand upon her skin elicited the inevitable response, and Phryne began to feel movement and stirring almost immediately within her tummy, as her babies began to respond to their father's touch. She felt the familiar excitable movements, which felt as though they were everywhere all at once, which they quite literally had been. She now considered the movements she had once attributed solely to one baby to clearly be the work of both, as she felt the first baby move and kick against Jack's palm, as she experienced the familiar sensation of tiny hands pressed against the upper side of her belly. At least, she assumed they were hands, based on the second baby's position and the feeling of the action. But then again, her judgement in such matters clearly wasn't to be trusted. Her eyes drifted instinctively towards Jack, whose hand was placed confidently on the side of her belly, as Sheila talked to him (and her too, she supposed) about arrangements for the next morning. Phryne was barely processing her words, as her attentions were focused upon the movement inside her belly, and what she now knew that it signified. The feeling of Jack's warm, strong hand placed protectively upon her rounded belly served to both reassure her and reignite the fear and doubt she'd been experiencing ever since Mac told her she was carrying twins less than an hour before. As she considered this, the calmness she had assumed disappeared almost entirely, and she looked directly at Jack, whose attentions were on his mother. He replied to something she had just said before, possibly due to the feeling of being watched, turning towards Phryne, his eyes meeting hers. Phryne inhaled sharply.

She almost told him then. Almost uttered those three of four little words which would reveal everything, and hopefully put an end to the sickening feeling of guilt she was experiencing, which was increasing with each moment of her silence. She must have looked worried or pale, because Jack's formerly relaxed expression altered slightly, and he looked upon her with a familiar look of concern. Sheila, who had also noticed that Phryne had not seemed quite herself since entering the room, watched her with a similar expression, her own concern for the young woman increasing by the moment.

"Jack" Phryne said quietly, as she attempted to formulate the other words she required. "Jack, I'm-"

But Phryne's attempts, even if they had been successful, were interrupted on this occasion by the opening of the door behind them. Jack ignored it completely, his eyes focused on his wife, whose gaze had fallen from his the moment the door had opened. She was trying to adopt a calmer expression, but was struggling to do so. She had come so close to telling him and now it was ruined, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to try again, having been drawn back to reality and the fears hers held for her. Jack moved his hand from her belly and towards her hand, which he clasped tightly, just as Dr Rathbone entered the room.

"Good morning" Dr Rathbone greeted the room, before turning towards Phryne. "One of my nurses advised me that you have arrived, Mrs Robinson" he explained. "So I thought we might discuss the arrangements for tomorrow morning" he stated.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied immediately.

And so Phryne, Jack and Sheila spent the next twenty minutes talking to Dr Rathbone, about the arrangements for the following morning and Jack's care at home. They discussed Dr Mac's twice-daily visits, the medication he would require, how often and for how long it was advisable for Jack to get out of bed, and the reasons for doing so, and various other matters. The doctor confirmed that he was happy for Jack to rest in an armchair during his recuperation, as it was not necessary for him to be limited to his bed, but strongly advised that he did not remain in the chair for prolonged periods of time, certainly not during the first week. But Dr Rathbone went on to explain how strong Jack was, how much progress he had made, and how well he was responding to the treatment. Jack used the opportunity to request a reduction in the amount of morphine he was being given (as he did not care for the effects it was having upon his mind and body, and felt confident that he could manage the pain without it), and Dr Rathbone advised that they would be slowly reducing the amount throughout the week, and could reassess the situation then. Jack accepted this information and turned back towards his wife, who had played an active role in the conversation and asked many questions concerning Jack's care. Despite the fact that she was clearly battling with some fear or dilemma of her own. Jack had not let go of her hand since the doctor came into the room.

After concluding their conversation after agreeing the finer details concerning Jack's impending discharge and care, the Robinsons thanked Dr Rathbone, who excused himself from their company in order to attend to other patients. The family then talked for a further thirty minutes or so, discussing arrangements for the following day, the definition of 'rest' and the plans for the week ahead.

Shortly before ten o'clock Sheila, who had noticed Phryne's pensive mood and clear signs of emotional distress, despite her best attempts to conceal them, attempted to assist her daughter-in-law by providing her with what she strongly suspected she needed: some time alone with her husband.

"I think I'm going to head back to the house, if that's alright with both of you?" Sheila said politely, rising from the bed as she spoke. Jack turned slowly towards his mother and Phryne looked up at her immediately, her expression one of confusion and concern. Sheila met her gaze and offered her a reassuring smile. "You've both had very little time alone over the past week or so, and I'm sure you have lots to discuss" she explained kindly. Phryne opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by Sheila, who continued to speak. "I'll be able to assist Mr Butler with lunch, and with the preparation for my soup, which he is trying to master" she advised them. "I'll come back this evening" she said to her so, before leaning towards him and kissing him gently on the cheek.

Phryne remained in a state of stupefied silence as she watched the scene unfold before her. She found herself feeling suddenly rather nervous and on edge; had Sheila suspected something was wrong? She was an astute woman, whose powers of perception had unquestionably been inherited by Jack, who had been watching her with concern since the moment she arrived. Phryne was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt, prompting her to rise from the bed, just as Sheila walked around it to meet her and say goodbye.

"Sheila, you don't have to leave" Phryne assured her, her voice warm and kind. "We-"

"Haven't been alone together for a moment this past week" Sheila said gently. "I'm sure you'd both appreciate some time alone together before tomorrow" she advised. "And I'm sure Mr Butler wouldn't say no to some assistance around the house, especially given Mrs Collins' absence" she added kindly.

"Sheila, you're a guest" Phryne explained gently. "You're family" she added with affection. "You aren't expected to-"

"I know, dear" Sheila replied warmly, stepping towards her daughter-in-law and placing her hand gently on her forearm. "But I came here to help you both, and that's what I intend to do" she advised, her tone adopting the same warm but firm edge which Jack often used with her. Especially when she was being contrary. Which, admittedly, was quite often. She was about to issue further polite protests when Sheila continued to speak. "Stay here with Jack for a few hours, and let me help Mr Butler to ensure everything is ready ahead of tomorrow – which it will be" she said kindly, her voice warm and maternal. She wondered whether Phryne's anxiety was due to her concerns for Jack, and his impending return home. She hoped that reassuring her daughter-in-law that everything would be ready for his arrival would soothe her. "Everything is going to be fine" she assured her kindly, taking her hands in her own and squeezing reassuringly. Phryne's expression softened and she offered her a warm smile, as she listened to her words, rather dazedly. Jack, who had listened to the conversation between his wife and mother, remained respectfully silent throughout.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked tentatively. Sheila's warm smile provided the answer before she even spoke.

"Yes, dear" Sheila replied kindly. "And when you come home, we can have lunch together, make sure everything is as it should be, and then perhaps you could have a little rest before we come back this evening?" she suggested gently. Phryne nodded obediently in response.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne replied sincerely. Sheila's smile widened.

"You are most welcome, my dear" Sheila soothed, squeezing Phryne's hands once more, before releasing them and removing her coat from the back of the armchair.

As Phryne watched Sheila put on her hat and coat, she found herself realising that she herself was still wearing her own coat, despite having placed her cloche and bag on the bedside table some time before. She was drawn from her thoughts by Sheila, who repeated her words of goodbye, before calmly walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Phryne felt her stomach clench and anxiety gripped her once more, as the subject she needed to discuss with Jack rushed to the forefront of her mind. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather panicked and flushed with heat, prompting her to slowly remove her coat and lay it over the back of the armchair where Sheila's had just been. As she did so, she placed one hand on the back of the armchair to steady herself, as her lower back began to ache, having been sitting on Jack's bed for over an hour. She tensed slightly, standing up straight and placing her free hand on her lower back, rubbing it in an attempt to relax the muscles and ease some of her discomfort. Jack, who had been watching her with concern, waited a few moments until he saw her relax slightly before speaking.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, the sound of her name on his lips and the inevitability of what was to come prompting Phryne's heart to ache and her stomach to drop. She looked up towards him with a gentle smile upon her lips. Jack was sitting up against the pillows, wearing his dark-blue silk pyjamas, and was watching her intently. As she met his gaze, she noticed that he appeared to have moved to the right a few inches, providing her with more room to sit down. She smiled a nervous but grateful smile and walked towards him, lowering her hand from her back as she did so. Jack's eyes remained upon her as she slowly eased herself onto the bed, and looked up at him expectantly. "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively, posing the exact question she had already foreseen. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded slowly in response, as her confliction about what she needed to do – about what needed to be said – increased exponentially.

"Of course" Phryne responded, her voice gentle and quiet. Jack watched her with patient eyes and a look of concern for a few moments, as she attempted to hold his gaze. He saw guilt and fear in her eyes and he reached for her hand instinctively. It trembled slightly. Jack held it in his own and met her gaze once more. Phryne's breath hitched.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, his voice kind and caring. Phryne's heart began to ache once more, and she felt herself becoming emotional. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her emotions at bay.

"Nothing's wrong" Phryne responded, her voice slightly quieter than before, and sounding more than a little uncertain. It wasn't a lie, she reminded herself. But it wasn't the truth either. Not really.

"Is something worrying you?" Jack asked, his voice retaining its kind and patient tone. Phryne's feelings of panic went up a notch, and she found herself feeling almost dizzy with nausea. She looked up and met Jack's gaze, and parted her lips to be respond, but whatever words she had been about to use died on her lips. Jack felt the tension in her body through her hand, and waited patiently to see if she would speak. Normally he would not push her, and would wait until she felt ready to confide in him. But something was clearly upsetting her, and he was becoming increasingly concerned. "Has something happened?" he asked tentatively, his voice gentle and unaccusing. Jack watched as Phryne's breath hitched, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She inhaled sharply. "Did something happen at the appointment?" he persisted, attempting to keep his rising concern out of his voice. Phryne looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, her expression one of fear and uncertainty, and she nodded slowly in response.

"Yes" Phryne said simply, her voice low and quiet, barely above a whisper. The sound of her own voice drew her somewhat out of her stupor, and she found herself acutely aware of how worried Jack looked. "Sorry" she said quickly, as guilt flooded her, meeting Jack's gaze as she continued to speak, desperate to reassure him. "It's not… there's nothing wrong, it's… everything's fine. It's alright" she rambled, finding that her previous struggle to find words had abandoned her, and she was providing them in abundance; albeit rather unhelpfully.

Jack squeezed Phryne's hand reassuringly, drawing her from her frightened thoughts and silencing her words, and prompting her to look up towards him. He was watching her with kind and attentive eyes, and she found her guilt rising in response. Jack waited patiently until she continued to speak, which felt like an eternity, but in reality was less than thirty seconds. As Phryne gathered her thoughts and attempted to regain her composure, having blinked back the frightened tears which had begun to form in her eyes, she looked up at Jack once more, and inhaled deeply. She found herself experiencing a similar state of panic and fear and uncertainty that she had done when she'd told him that she was pregnant. Which, in a sense, she reasoned, she supposed she was. Now. Again. Technically. Phryne swallowed hard and forced aside her thoughts and fears, and all of her mind's attempts to distract her and prevent her from informing Jack of the news. As she met his gaze, and found herself staring into his kind and patient eyes, as he watched her with concern and affection, she began to feel somewhat calmer and more reassured. She reminded herself that he wouldn't be angry, or disappointed, or upset, or any of the other emotions her treacherous mind had forced her to consider, despite the fact that they were not in line with Jack's character at all. He'd be supportive, and kind and wonderful, as he always was. And even if he wasn't – which she doubted – one fact rose above all of her fears, and made the decision to tell him one with only a single option: Jack Robinson deserved to know. He was the father of these babies, and he deserved – needed – to know the truth. She'd spent far too long concealing things from him out of fear. This could not be one of them. So Phryne inhaled deeply and released a slow breath, before meeting Jack's gaze with a look of assurance which did not reflect her mood, and she began to speak, finding the words coming to her easily than she had previously thought.

"During my examination today" Phryne began, her voice gentle and quiet, and almost like her own. She hesitated for a moment, as guilt and fear began to creep in once more, prompting her to lower her eyes from Jack. She let out a low breath and swallowed hard, quickly composing herself once again, and forcing herself to continue. She looked up and met his gaze once more. "Mac found something" she explained tentatively, watching as Jack's kind, intelligent eyes held her gaze, and he listened attentively. "Something she hadn't noticed before" she explained, her stomach tightening as she continued. Despite his rising concern and confusion, Jack waited for a few moments, before nodding encouragingly, and squeezing her hand gently as he remained respectfully silent, willing her to continue at her own pace. "It… it's not her fault, though" Phryne added quickly. "There was no way she could have known, and I didn't-" she continued, speaking in the fast, almost rambling manner that she often adopted when she was nervous or afraid. Jack remembered it from when she had come to him during Jane's kidnapping, the incidents with Foyle, and the matter of her father.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, edging slightly closer to her, and placing his right hand on her waist in an attempt to comfort her. As he did so, he reprocessed the words she had just said, and found both his confusion and his concern increasing. What had Mac found? And why was Phryne trying so hard to explain why it hadn't been picked up earlier? Dr MacMillan was a first-rate doctor who he had always held in high esteem, consulting her on many cases over the years they had known each other. And she was taking excellent care of Phryne during her pregnancy, going above and beyond to ensure that she and the baby were well looked after. So what had happened today – what had she discovered – that had distressed Phryne so? "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it" Jack assured her kindly, his warmth and unwavering conviction in the fact causing Phryne to feel safe and protected, and very much loved. She let out a deep breath and nodded, before turning back towards Jack, and preparing herself for the inevitable. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked tentatively, attempting to conceal his rising concern from his voice. Phryne's breath hitched and she met his gaze, and Jack watched as her eyes filled with tears. His eyes drifted across her face with concern, and he moved closer still, squeezing her hand and drawing his right hand protectively from her waist to the side of her rounded belly. "Hey" he soothed, prompting her to exhale sharply and blink furiously, lowering her gaze from his.

Phryne, overwhelmed with guilt and frustration at her own weakness, took in a deep, restorative breath, wiped away the tears which had spilled from her eyes, and looked back towards Jack, who was visibly worried. It was the concern which marred his handsome expression which overrode her own feelings of fear and uncertainty, and gave her the strength to continue.

"It's alright, Phryne" Jack soothed, his voice warm and kind and more loving than she deserved. It pulled her back from the precipice of her fear, and she found herself returning completely to the moment. "Whatever happened, whatever Dr MacMillan found, we'll deal with it" he repeated, his voice and words as confident as they had been before, despite his own rising anxiety. What could she possibly have found? Given Phryne's relatively calm demeanour from earlier that morning, it was unlikely to be a complication with the baby – who she had assured him was fine moments after she entered the room. Was there something wrong with Phryne? Was she unwell? Jack forced himself to stop thinking about all the things which could be wrong, and focus instead on the moment. And on his wife, who was sitting beside him on his bed, staring at him with frightened, tear-filled eyes. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" he assured her, his voice warm and compelling.

Phryne let out a deep breath as she held Jack's gaze, which was deep and intimate and incredibly sincere. She found herself remembering all the other times she had stared into those eyes and confided in him – about Foyle and Janey and her father and everything. As awful as it had been, as terrible as it was, he had always pulled her out of it. He'd made her feel as though nothing, no matter how bad, could not be overcome. And in this particular instance, the news she had to tell him was not bad. Not at all. Despite her fears and apprehensions and how overwhelming she had (and still did) feel about the revelation (which she herself was still processing), it wasn't like the other things she had confided in to Jack. It wasn't some terrible trauma or secret that she'd tried to suppress, it wasn't one of the many scars of her past which showed itself once more, the pain as fresh as it had been the moment she had sustained it. It was the terrifying – but equally exhilarating – news that the world was going to be blessed with even more of Jack Robinson than either of them had realised, or could ever have anticipated. Until today, that was. So Phryne inhaled deeply and released another calming breath, as she held Jack's gaze and continued to speak.

"When Mac was examining me, she felt something" Phryne began, her voice calm and gentle. "Something she hadn't felt before" she explained. Jack listened silently, despite the questions which were racing in his mind, and nodded in gentle encouragement, as Phryne held his gaze. Something about his demeanour, his patience, made continuing so much easier. Despite how terrified she was of actually saying the words out loud. "She wanted to make sure that what she thought was… accurate, before telling me" she continued, her words coming to her automatically. "She examined me very thoroughly – several times – and the results were conclusive" she stated, her voice becoming quieter as she spoke the final word. Jack, who was feeling increasingly worried, nodded encouragingly once more, and watched as Phryne's eyes filled with tears. He stroked the side of her rounded belly instinctively in order to calm her, and waited patiently as she composed herself once more. "Sorry" she said quietly. Jack shook her head.

"Don't be, it's alright" Jack soothed, his eyes not leaving hers. "Take your time" he advised, despite his desperate need to know. He was trying to work out what the issue could be, but there were too many possibilities and variables based on what she had revealed. So he waited patiently, his heart racing and his stomach tightening as he did so, until Phryne was ready to continue.

Phryne, who felt both frustrated and embarrassed, lowered her eyes from Jack once more, and took in another restorative breath, as she attempted to order her thoughts. Two or three simple words, and the matter would be conveyed rather effectively. But it was those two or three words, and the act of saying them out loud, which were proving to be anything but simple.

"Mac found something" Phryne repeated, her voice quiet and laced with emotion and sounding very unlike her own. Jack waited until she met his gaze with hesitant eyes, and nodded encouragingly. Phryne's resolve seemed to falter once more, and her eyes began to fill with fresh tears. Jack squeezed her hand comfortingly, and ran his hand gently down her curved belly, prompting her previously sleeping unborn children to stir and move inside her. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"What did she find, Phryne?" Jack asked gently, his voice low and quiet, his eyes trained on hers. Phryne blinked back the tears which were threatening to fall and held his gaze confidently, as the words finally began to form themselves upon her lips.

"A second heartbeat" Phryne answered quietly, borrowing Mac's words from earlier that morning, as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm carrying twins, Jack" she added for clarity, if it was required.

Jack stared at Phryne as he processed her tearful words, which had stunned him. He watched her for a few moments with concern and confusion, his eyes gazing into hers, as he attempted to make sense of what she had just told him. The significance of her words, and their implications, quickly dawned upon him, and he stared at her in amazement.

"I… I'm sorry?" Jack asked, when he was finally able to find his voice. "Twins?" he asked, his eyes not leaving Phryne's. Phryne looked at him with uncertain eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, her voice low and lightly breathless, as her worried eyes drifted across his face, searching for an indication of how he felt. She could see concern, confusion and worry present in his expression, as well as amazement. She imagined she herself had borne the exact same expression a couple of hours ago in Mac's office.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, his voice low and gentle and heavy with surprise, and drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts. After Jack asked the question, Phryne looked suddenly considerably more worried and uncertain, and Jack immediately regretted having asked. Of course she was sure. She wouldn't be here, sitting beside him, tearful and distressed and confided the same, if she was anything less than absolutely certain. He was just struggling to make sense of it. _Twins_. "I'm- I'm sorry-" he added quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure" Phryne responded, her voice quiet and patient. "And so is Mac" she added, her eyes holding his. "I heard their heartbeats, Jack" she said tearfully, watching him closely as she spoke. Phryne watched as Jack's eyes drifted down towards her rounded belly, where the hand which had been on her side also travelled to, before resting on the centre and splaying his fingers across the expanse of her tummy.

"Twins?" Jack asked, his expression softening and his eyes alight, as he stared at her with amazement. A warm smile played upon his lips, and Phryne found herself relaxing almost completely, and affected by his contagious and almost palpable excitement. Phryne nodded in response and smiled warmly.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, as Jack looked back down at her belly once more, as though expecting to be able to see evidence of the fact through her skin. "Mac… Mac said that the first baby has been hiding the second throughout my pregnancy" she advised. "The baby changed position recently, which is why Mac was able to detect the second baby during the examination" she explained. Jack looked up from Phryne's belly and met her gaze, nodding in understanding as he processed the news.

"How's that possible?" he asked, his voice filled with amazement and awe, and completely devoid of accusation. He felt excitement building inside him, and his heart began to race. _Twins. *_ Phryne shrugged her shoulders lightly. She'd also been asking herself the same question.

"I don't know" Phryne responded honestly. "Apparently the first baby, who has been lying in an upright position throughout the majority of my pregnancy, concealed the second, who is directly behind it" she explained, as Jack listened attentively and nodded in understanding. Phryne was suddenly aware that she might be overwhelming Jack with information, but based on his reaction, which involved nods of understanding and encouragement, she doubted it. He was amazed by the news, and although it had come as quite a shock, there was no doubt in her mind that he was happy. "The first baby moved and is now lying across me, which is why Mac was able to detect it during the examination today" she stated, as Jack nodded slowly in understanding once more. Although it sounded odd, it certainly made sense; if the first baby was hiding the second, how could it have been detected? "Mac said it's not as uncommon as we might think" she explained, her words coming to her easier now that she had confided in Jack, who was drawn from his internal musing by her voice. "Apparently, some women don't know they're carrying twins until they're in labour" she advised.

Jack stared at her in shock. He could only imagine how frightened those women must be, to find out at such a late stage and in such circumstances. He was grateful that Phryne would not be one of them. "She said I didn't present with any of the symptoms one would expect in a woman carrying twins. Though apparently it does explain my anaemia and exhaustion" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding once more.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, his voice warm and filled with concern, which somewhat dulled the excited shine in his eyes. Phryne wanted to see it back again.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and confident. Jack stared at her.

"You're sure?" Jack persisted. Phryne nodded. Although Mac had advised her of potential complications which could affect her, now was not time to discuss them. They needed to focus on the most important matter: their children. "And… and the babies?" he asked, trying the plural out for the first time. It felt strange, but incredible. Phryne smiled as she heard the word on his lips, and nodded in response.

"They're both fine" Phryne assured him. "Their heartbeats are so strong, Jack. I heard them. They're beautiful" Phryne enthused, her eyes shining with tears and emotion as she spoke. "And Mac says they're both healthy" she explained. "The first baby weighs almost three and a half pounds, and the second weighs closer to three" she advised, speaking slowly and gently. Jack stared at her as she spoke, and found himself feeling surprised by their weights; though in all honesty, he was still trying to ascertain how the baby could hide, when Phryne was hardly big, even at this advanced stage of her pregnancy. His internal musings, however, were silenced by the worried look which had overcome Phryne's previously calm expression.

As soon as Phryne mentioned the babies' weights, she found herself remembering the conversation she had with Mac, who had warned her about the virtual certainty of the babies arriving early. Much earlier than she had expected she would go into labour. Sensing her rising concern, and feeling the tension in her body, Jack drew his right arm around her and placed his left arm protectively around her belly.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his concern rising at her pallor and frightened expression. "What is it?" he asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at him.

"Mac… Mac told me that, in most cases, twins are born early" Phryne said quietly, attempting to conceal the fear from her voice. Jack watched her for a moment and nodded.

"How early?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Usually between thirty-five and thirty-seven weeks" Phryne advised, providing Jack with the numbers which would forever be seared into her memory. Jack nodded slowly in understanding and attempted to conceal his initial concern at this revelation; thirty-five weeks seemed too early. Far too early. Despite this, he was about to respond and reassure Phryne when she continued to speak. "So Mac says she's going to put me on bedrest from thirty-five weeks" she advised, unable to hide the tremor in her voice, or suppress the tears which were returning to her eyes. "She's going to examine me twice a week, and will see me every day whilst you're recovering" she explained, as Jack nodded keenly in understanding. Phryne's breath hitched and the tears began to spill from her eyes. "But thirty-five weeks is less than a month away" she stated, her voice frightened and emotional. "They can't come that early, they won't be ready" she said quickly. "Jack, they're so small-"

Jack, who was still processing the news and attempting to break through the initial feelings of shock and amazement he was experiencing, was sobered immediately by the sight of his frightened and tearful wife. Jack felt something inside him shatter at the sight of her so distraught, and he quickly drew the bedsheets from his body and moved towards her, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed and placing his arms around her. The action took her by surprise, and she inhaled sharply, before looking up at him with uncertain eyes.

"Hey" Jack soothed, as Phryne lowered her head and clamped her hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to calm herself. "It's alright" he assured her, his voice adopting the same confident and assured tone that she recognised. "It's alright, Phryne" he repeated, as the emotions she had been containing since her appointment overwhelmed her completely. He cradled her head and held her close, and Phryne drew her arms slowly beneath his, holding onto him as she cried, the fears she had for the wellbeing of her unborn children consuming her. "It's going to be alright" Jack stated, stroking her hair as he spoke, as he rubbed her back soothingly in an attempt to calm her. "They'll get bigger" he added confidently, in an attempt to convince himself as much as her. "And that's a guideline, sweetheart, not a guarantee" he assured her, his words echoing Mac's from earlier that day. "Dr MacMillan will look after you – all of you" he reminded her, as he continued to stroke her back, as she sobbed into his shoulder. "And so will I" he stated with conviction, drawing her closer to him still.

Jack spent the next couple of minutes whispering words of promise and reassurance into Phryne's hair, as he attempted to comfort her, and process the shocking news himself. Of all the things he had expected Phryne to reveal, that certainly was not one of them. Twins! His mind processed her words again and again, as he tried to take everything in. _Two heartbeats_ , _I'm carrying twins, Jack_. Jack's heart raced at the knowledge, his heart and his mind bursting with the knowledge. Phryne was carrying two babies – two children – their children. It was incredible, amazing, and so was Phryne. Jack was still experiencing shock at the revelation, but he found that the more he and Phryne discussed it, the more real it began to feel. Although the news took him completely off-guard, and had evoked a multitude of questions and concerns (mainly regarding Phryne's wellbeing), the one thing he was completely certain of was how he felt about the situation.

He was delighted. The news was incredible, and wonderful, and so was Phryne. She'd been carrying their babies – _babies –_ for eight months; nurturing and carrying for and protecting them both, one of whom they hadn't even known existed. As Phryne's pregnancy progressed, Jack had found his ability to envision the child she was carrying becoming clearer, and the prospect of their impending parenthood became more real. The further advanced Phryne's pregnancy was, the more evident her condition, the clearer these images became. But this news, this revelation, threw things completely. As Jack held Phryne, who he could feel becoming calmer and more relaxed in his arms, he found himself imagining two babies growing inside Phryne, two babies born and lying beside each other in the crib in the nursery, two infants dressed and swaddled and held in Phryne's arms. The images caused his heart to race and excitement to build inside him, awe and amazement spreading throughout his entire body. Jack was drawn suddenly from his thoughts by Phryne, who was leaning back out of his embrace, and looking up at him with tired eyes which were red from crying. He looked down upon her and met her gaze, stroking some hair from her eyes and watching her intently.

"I didn't know, Jack" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and husky with emotion, as she held his gaze. "I never even suspected-"

"It's alright" Jack soothed, stroking her hair and holding her gaze, as he looked upon her with concern.

"It's not alright" Phryne countered. "I've been carrying them for eight months and I didn't even-"

"Phryne" Jack interceded, his voice gentle and kind, as he held her gaze with a look of warmth and conviction. "This is not your fault" he assured her. "It's no one's fault – in fact it isn't even a question of fault or blame, because nothing is wrong" he advised, stroking her back soothingly as he spoke. "The baby was hidden, it couldn't be detected" he explained, his eyes holding hers as he spoke. "It managed to hide from a doctor and two detectives for eight months" he said gently, prompting Phryne to exhale sharply, and smile slightly in response. "And it was clearly a collaborative effort" he added, prompting Phryne's smile to widen, and she laughed slightly.

"I hope you're not suggesting clapping them in irons" Phryne responded, attempting levity, as she held Jack's gaze and smiled. Jack's eyes sparkled and he smirked in response, relieved to have broken through Phryne's terror.

"Perhaps not until they're older" Jack responded lightly. Phryne smiled softly and released a deep breath. Jack watched as her expression became tense once more. "It's going to be alright" he assured her, stroking her back as he spoke. "We'll manage" he assured her, understanding her primary fears and the reasons behind them.

"Will we?" Phryne asked uncertainly, her eyes gazing into his, as all the questions and fears which had been playing on an incessant loop in her mind since Mac revealed the news to her began to overwhelm her once more. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Jack responded immediately, stroking her hair as he spoke, his eyes holding hers. "Yes, I'm sure" he repeated, as his hand drifted down her neck and arm and towards her belly, where his fingers splayed. There was so much he wanted to ask her, to talk about, to discuss; but he knew that it was too soon to do so, as despite Phryne's calm exterior, it was clear that she was still frightened and overwhelmed. "Dr MacMillan is going to look after you, and so am I" he assured her, as she stared into his eyes. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Mac said she can talk to us both about everything tomorrow" Phryne advised tentatively. "She said we'd be able to discuss it together and she'd answer our questions" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Good" Jack replied, as he ran his hand subconsciously across her belly, before resting it protectively on the side, where his palm was met with a flurry of kicks. Phryne and Jack both smiled gently at each other, and Phryne found herself beginning to relax.

"Are you alright about this?" Phryne asked carefully, her gaze holding Jack's. "Because I know it's a shock, and you can tell me if you aren't-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, silencing her words and watching as she held his gaze with nervous eyes, which softened before dissipating almost entirely, as a warm, sincere smile played upon his lips, and his eyes lit up. "I am more than okay with this" he assured her, stroking her belly as she spoke, which caused her to relax further, as her eyes drifted across his. "It's incredible" he said warmly, awe and emotion imbued in his voice, prompting Phryne to smile in response. "You're incredible" he added sincerely, smiling once more, as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, his lips lingering upon her skin for several moments after the kiss ended. "And you're going to be alright" he assured her, whispering the words against her skin, before leaning back slightly and meeting her gaze once more. "Everything's going to be alright" he assured her. "I promise."


	112. Chapter 82

Jack comforted Phryne for almost fifteen minutes, repeating his reassurances and confidently advising her that everything was going to be alright. When she seemed calmer and more composed, he gently encouraged her to sit with her back against the white wrought-iron headboard of the bed. He knew she would feel more comfortable in this position, especially with the additional support of the cushions. Phryne was about to decline when Jack slowly eased himself across the bed to join her, waiting until she had got comfortable before sitting by her side. Although it was considerably smaller than their own bed, they remedied this potential issue by remaining very close. Phryne, concerned she was taking up too much and wary of the fact that Jack was still recovering, tried to move over slightly to provide him with some more room. Her polite efforts were in vain, and Jack put his hand gently on her thigh to stop her, and she did so immediately, looking up at him as she leaned back against the pillows with a grateful and somewhat embarrassed smile.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, her voice soft and gentle. Jack nodded slowly in response, knowing she was referring to more than simply their new seating arrangements.

Jack watched as Phryne shifted slightly in order to get comfortable, before resting her left arm on top of her belly, and placing her left beneath it to cradle it protectively. It was something Phryne had been doing more frequently since her pregnancy had progressed to this stage, and Jack wondered if she knew she was doing it. He watched her for a moment, before placing his own hand in the centre of her belly, and splaying his fingers across the soft cotton material covering her taut skin. He immediately felt movement beneath his palm, as the first baby shifted and turned inside its mother. Jack clearly felt his child's tiny back pressed against his hand, before it began to move and kick excitedly, prompting Phryne to smile and place her right hand on the lower right side of her belly. Thankfully, the baby appeared to have got the message, and was no longer assaulting her ribcage, which was a small mercy. Phryne's expression softened and she looked up at Jack with warm eyes. Jack met her gaze and she saw the excitement in his eyes, which prompted her smile to widen. She placed her hand over his and leaned back against the pillows, and they both sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes, as they focused on the sensation of movement which was happening inside her. After several blissful moments Phryne spoke.

"I still can't believe there's two of them" Phryne said quietly. Jack looked up at her immediately and nodded in understanding. A small smile was playing on Phryne's lips, but her eyes were worried and her expression was anxious.

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice warm and soothing. He began to tenderly caress her belly with his palm, and felt her begin to relax beneath his touch; unlike the baby, who continued to move and turn excitedly. "We appear to have a hide and seek champion on our hands, Miss Fisher" he added lightly, earning a small smile from the lady detective, whose worried expression softened slightly as she looked up at him.

"Indeed we do" Phryne responded, her voice quiet but calm, as she looked down towards her belly. "It's incredible, isn't it" she remarked gently. "That I've been carrying a second child and I never even realised it" she explained, guilt entering her tone. Jack drew his hand down her belly and reached her hand, clasping her fingers with his own, prompting her to look up at him. That guilty, scared and uncertain look had returned to her eyes and expression. Jack felt something inside of him ache.

"You never had any reason to suspect you were carrying a second child, none of us did, not even Dr MacMillan" Jack reminded her kindly. Phryne considered his words for a moment and looked down towards her belly once more, something which had once been so familiar, which now seemed so very different and uncertain.

"But I'm their mother" Phryne said simply, looking up at Jack once more as she spoke. "They've been growing inside me for almost eight months" she explained. "I should've known" she added guiltily.

"How could you have known?" Jack asked reasonably, his voice patient and kind. Phryne considered his question for a moment before responding quietly.

"We're connected, Jack" Phryne explained. "They're growing inside me – they're part of me" she continued. "And I never even suspected-"

"There was no reason for you – for any of us – to suspect you were carrying more than one child" Jack responded gently, caressing her fingers as he spoke. The babies, possibly sensing their mother's mood, began to move inside her, issuing her with a series of firm and reassuring kicks. Phryne's expression softened but her guilt increased tenfold.

"I feel them moving all the time" Phryne said gently, her eyes worried eyes alight as she met Jack's gaze. "Sometimes it felt like the baby was everywhere all at once, which I thought was normal, not really knowing what normal was, as this really isn't my forte" she explained. "It never even occurred to me that it was because there are two babies" she said, her voice conveying her amazement at her own perceived failure. Jack placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder and stroked her gently down her back, prompting her to move forward instinctively. He then put his arm around her and drew her close, feeling her relax slowly into his embrace. He waited for a few moments until she felt sufficiently relaxed before responding.

"Phryne, this isn't your fault – in fact, it isn't even a question of fault, because nothing is wrong" Jack assured her, his voice warm and patient. "The second baby was hiding behind the first. Therefore, anything you felt you would have – quite reasonably – attributed to the first baby" he explained. "You couldn't have known – you couldn't possibly have known" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard as she considered his words.

"But I should have" Phryne responded quietly, her worried eyes looking up towards Jack and meeting his gaze. "I'm their mother" she added gently, her tone conveying her guilt and concern. Jack held her close.

"You are" Jack responded confidently. "And you've been looking after both babies - protecting them, nurturing them and keeping them safe, for these past eight months – even though we didn't know that the second one even existed" he explained. "You've been their mother since the moment we created them" he stated with conviction. "And the fact that we weren't aware of the existence of our second child until today does not change that" he assured her. Phryne considered Jack's words for a few moments, which soothed her feelings of fear and guilt somewhat, but not entirely. "You are their mother, Phryne. And you are a wonderful mother" he added confidently, his voice warm and sincere, as she held his gaze with worried eyes. "There's no one in the world I would trust more to take care of our children than you" he stated with conviction, watching the emotion and surprise flash in her eyes. It broke his heart. "And there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you are going to be a wonderful mother to our children – you already are" he assured her. "Nothing changes that" he stated confidently, his eyes holding hers. "Certainly not the fact that at least one of our children appears to have inherited the impressive skills of your self-styled profession as well as your unrivalled ability to surprise" he added with a warm smile.

Jack's smile and his words broke through Phryne's fear, cracking the mask of worry she wore and prompting her to smile brightly in response, her eyes lighting up. Jack's smile widened and he stared at her, awe-struck and amazed by the incredible woman, whose wedding ring caught the light as she cradled her belly, where their children were moving and kicking excitedly beneath their touch. She was nothing short of magnificent. Jack was so enraptured by the sight of her and the reality of their situation that he hadn't noticed the pensive look in her eyes.

"How can you be so calm?" Phryne asked, her voice gentle and interested. Jack was immediately drawn from his thoughts, and looked up at her, watching her expectantly as he processed her words. "About this" she added tentatively. Jack squeezed her hand comfortingly and was about to respond when she continued to speak. "Jack, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am" Jack reassured her, his voice warm and kind. Phryne relaxed visibly and she held his gaze, listening attentively as he spoke. "We're going to have another child" he said gently. "How could the prospect of another child of ours make me feel anything less than absolutely delighted?" he asked, splaying his long fingers across her belly as he spoke, cradling it with a protective hand. Phryne felt her breath hitch, her emotions overcoming her as Jack continued to speak. "How is the idea of another child with your mind, your bravery and your passion walking the earth anything other than cause for celebration?" he asked, his voice warm and kind and perfectly sincere as he held her gaze. Phryne swallowed hard and blinked back the tears which were burning in her eyes; she was deeply touched and humbled by his words, and quite overcome by them. Jack seemed to detect her rising emotions, and the role he had to play in causing them, and so adopted another approach. "Though how the world is going to handle another Phryne Fisher, I don't know" he added lightly. Phryne scoffed lightly and smiled in response, before pouting adorably at him (in a way he suspected was supposed to be rebuking) and sighing.

"The world has survived far greater challenges" Phryne responded, her voice lower and quieter than she had intended, her eyes alight and her smile sincere. Jack smirked in response and tilted his head to the side, as though considering such matters.

"You know…" Jack said gently, breaking off abruptly as he pretended to think deeply once more. "I find myself unable to think of a single one…"

Phryne scoffed once more and turned towards Jack, leaning towards him, their faces inches apart. She was about to respond to his rather impertinent remark when her eyes locked with his, and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. His words drifted back to her memory and played over and over in her mind, his sincere voice, his candour and his kindness relaxing her so completely that she almost forgot she'd been afraid in the first place. He always knew exactly what to say – how to comfort and reassure and guide her without platitudes or empty promises. He told her that everything was going to be alright, and as she stared into his eyes and felt his hand cradling her belly, she finally began to believe it.

Instead of responding verbally, Phryne leaned forward once more, placing her hand on Jack's left shoulder and pressing her body against his, as she captured his lips in a searing, emotional kiss.

Jack responded to Phryne's kiss with equal fervor, his hand drifting from her belly towards her waist as he pulled her closer still, deepening the kiss. Phryne wrapped her arm across Jack's back and moaned into his mouth, as she returned the kiss with all the intensity and emotion within her, which betrayed her internal thoughts and concerns almost completely. Jack ran his hand up her waist and towards her lower back, drawing her against him and holding her supportively, her rounded belly pressed against his abdomen.

Phryne and Jack quickly found themselves becoming lost in the kiss, which was heated and passionate and threatened to consume them both completely. Phryne felt Jack's right hand travel slowly up her back and towards her neck, the chaste gesture sending ripples of pleasure through her body with each inch it covered. By the time Jack's hand was drifting up her neck, Phryne's breathing was becoming deeper and uneven, and her own hand was travelling instinctively from his shoulder down his arm and towards his waist. Jack felt Phryne place her leg over his own and he reached for it with his left hand, pulling her encouragingly onto him, as his other hand became tangled in her hair and deepened the kiss.

Phryne and Jack, who were now dangerously close to losing control, might have done so completely, had it not been for the influence of their unborn children. The babies, possibly reacting due to their mother's actions and the adrenaline and desire coursing through her veins, began to wake from their slumber and kicked her soundly. The kicks were so strong that Jack, who was holding Phryne very closely to him, felt them even through their clothes. The moment Phryne began to experience the familiar movement inside her she felt a sudden rush of panic, prompting her to stop kissing Jack abruptly, and open her eyes. Jack, who had also been drawn from his sudden overpowering carnal intentions, opened his eyes slowly and met Phryne's gaze. He saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes that he hoped he had banished, at least temporarily. But it was there again, now, as she looked up at him. As soon as his eyes met hers Phryne lowered her gaze and looked down at her belly, placing one hand over the location of the most recent kicks, pressing her palm to material covering her taut skin and splaying her fingers. Jack looked down at Phryne's belly and stared at it, completely transfixed, as familiar sensations of excitement and concern flooded him, forcing aside the remnants of lust and desire and need that had been coursing through his veins only moments before. Jack regained control of his breathing and watched as Phryne tenderly caressed her belly, tentatively as though she feared she'd disturb or even hurt the children inside her, her own eyes focused intently upon her rounded tummy.

Phryne, who had been torn from her carnal intentions by the sudden movement of her babies, stared down at her belly as she attempted to calm herself, as she was flooded with familiar feelings of fear, concern and self-doubt. She often found her desire for intimacy to be exacerbated by certain factors in her life, including fear, uncertainty, self-doubt and sadness. She craved this kind of closeness – needed it, even – in times where she was afraid and in need of comfort. And although Phryne was not one to deny herself moments of passion with Jack Robinson, now was absolutely not the time. And, as she felt the cold iron headboard of the hospital bed against her upper arm, she found herself also remembering that this was most definitely _not_ the place. And so it was with great reluctance that Phryne gently broke the kiss, and drew her hand from Jack's back to rest on his shoulder, as she leaned back slightly, in an attempt to suppress the strong feelings of desire she was currently experiencing. She forced the thoughts and feelings aside and slowly removed her leg from Jack's, pushed herself up to face him, and met his gaze.

"We need to talk about this" Phryne said, her voice husky and slightly breathless. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, and her breathing uneven and erratic as she recovered from the kiss. But her eyes were confident and clear, and her expression one of the utmost seriousness. Jack, sensing the return of Phryne's worry, nodded immediately in response.

"Yes" Jack agreed, his voice low and slightly husky. He cleared his throat quietly and looked up at Phryne once more. "Yes, we do" he added, his voice returning to normal. Almost. Phryne, who had managed to regain control of her breathing and composure, nodded in response and held Jack's gaze with nervous eyes.

"I know this is exciting. It's wonderful" Phryne began, wanting to reassure Jack that she too was happy with the news; despite being equally terrified by it. "I want this too" she stated with conviction, holding his gaze as she spoke. Jack took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know you do" Jack reassured her, his kind eyes holding her gaze. Phryne swallowed hard.

"But it's dangerous" Phryne said quietly. "I mean, it's more dangerous than it was before" she advised. Jack was about to speak when Phryne continued to do so. "The risks of carrying twins is higher than with a single baby, Jack" she explained. Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, I know" Jack admitted, his voice low and quiet, as though it pained him to even think the words, let alone say them out loud. "But we're going to take care of you. All of you" he assured her. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded, and forced a small smile.

"There are some things that even we can't control" Phryne responded, her voice gentle, and her tone tinged with sadness. Jack squeezed her hand once more and held her gaze.

"There are things we can do, Phryne" Jack assured her, his voice adopting a reassuring and soothing tone. "Dr MacMillan has provided you with guidance and advice, which we'll adhere to" he said gently. Phryne smiled slightly at his use of the word 'we' and nodded immediately in agreement. "And we'll talk to her tomorrow about everything, and what we need to do next" he stated with conviction, his eyes holding Phryne's as he spoke, as he placed his free hand onto her belly and splayed his fingers across her taut skin. "But the main thing to remember is that the babies are strong, they're healthy and they're safe" he enthused. Phryne nodded once more in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly. "But" she said after a moment's consideration, before breaking off abruptly as she tried to order her frantic thoughts. "But there's so much else we're going to have to discuss" she explained. Jack nodded in response.

"Tell me" Jack encouraged, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke.

"I don't… I don't know if we have everything we need" Phryne admitted nervously. "I don't know if the nursery is going to be big enough, and can the babies share a crib or will we need to buy another? And do we have enough clothes and blankets. And how are Dot and Mr Butler going to feel? And what about-"

"Phryne" Jack interceded, stroking from her belly to her waist and holding her gaze, as Phryne swallowed hard and tried to focus on him. He could feel the tension in her body and see the fear in her eyes and expression, and he knew he had to calm her. "It's alright" he assured her, his voice calm but assured. "The nursery is more than big enough for both babies" he began confidently. "I'm sure the babies will be able to share a crib, but we'll ask Dr MacMillan tomorrow and I'll buy another one if it's required" he continued gently. "And given the fact that there is scarcely an inch worth of available drawer space in the entire nursery, I think it's safe to say that we won't be running out of clothes or blankets" he assured her warmly. Phryne almost smiled at his last remark but wasn't quite able to, and instead simply nodded in response. "And in terms of Dorothy and Mr Butler" he continued, his fingers stroking her waist comfortingly as he spoke. "There is no doubt in my mind that they will be delighted with the news" he assured her, holding her gaze as he spoke. "They care for you deeply, Phryne. You're their family" he explained. "They won't feel put out or inconvenienced or anything of the kind" he stated with conviction. "They'll want to help and support you as much as they can – as much as they always have" he stated. "And I suspect Dorothy will be particularly excited about the news" he added. Phryne exhaled sharply and nodded.

Phryne considered Jack's responses for a few moments, and found herself feeling reassured by them. She suspected he was right on all matters; he usually was, not that she'd admit it, of course. But what he said made perfect sense. And she had certainly been struggling to find room for those last few blankets, and in the end she had to simply fold them up and pile them up neatly on the bottom of the wardrobe. But even if he was right about those matters, there was so much else to be considered, things they had touched upon briefly before, but which had become urgent now. Not only was she expecting two babies instead of one, but it was a virtual certainty that they would be arriving far earlier than anticipated. And, given the fact they are twins and likely to be born prematurely, they would be smaller than the average baby, and possibly require more care. As it was, they would be small and vulnerable and completely defenceless, and would be relying on her for everything, which was still a notion she found to be completely overwhelming, more so as her pregnancy progressed. The prospect of being completely responsible for the care of a single baby was daunting enough, but two overwhelmed her completely. She knew nothing about how to care for a baby, she had never changed one in her life and couldn't remember the last time she held one (probably shortly after the War). And they'd be so tiny and so delicate, what fi she did something wrong? What if she hurt them? What if she didn't know how to look after them properly? To soothe them when they were upset, to feed them when they were hungry, to comfort them when they were afraid. Sheila and Dot would be assisting her, of course, but babies could be very demanding, and she didn't want to put either of them out. Besides, Sheila wouldn't be staying forever, and soon Dot would have her own baby to care for. Even with the help of her mother-in-law and companion, Phryne wanted to learn how to take care of the babies by herself, and had been intending on learning, but… things kept getting in the way. And now she was rapidly running out of time, and matters had become infinitely more complex than either of them had anticipated. And despite her excitement at the prospect of carrying two of Jack's children, her knowledge of the increased risks to the babies, and the uncertainty of the arrangements following their birth, rendered her absolutely terrified. And she had firmly forbidden herself from even considering the terrifying matter of giving birth to the twins; at least, for the moment. It was all too much.

"How are we going to do this, Jack?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice heavy with confusion and emotion. Jack, who had been waiting patiently as Phryne ordered her thoughts, edged closer to her and placed his hand supportively on her waist. "Do you think we can do this?" she asked directly, her eyes locked on his. She was almost too afraid of his answer.

"Yes" Jack responded, immediately and without hesitation. Phryne looked at him doubtfully. "It's certainly going to be more challenging than we had initially realised, but we are going to do this" he assured her. "You're not alone, Phryne" he added kindly. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way. And so is Dorothy, and my mother, and Mr Butler, and your aunt" he said soothed. Phryne inhaled deeply and considered his words, as a familiar concern returned to the forefront of her mind.

"Do you think we're going to need to hire additional staff?" Phryne asked, attempting to conceal her anxiety at the prospect from her voice. She wanted to be able to look after her baby herself, but how could she look after two children? Two small, vulnerable, delicate babies who would need constant care and attention? They needed – they deserved – someone who knew what they were doing, who knew how to take care of them properly. Sheila wouldn't be staying indefinitely, and Dot no longer lived at Wardlow. How would she manage on her own? And who on earth would she find who she would trust enough to help care for her children? "I didn't want to, I don't, but…" she continued, trailing off as she struggled to find the right words to convey what she was trying to say. But from Jack's expression and his gentle nod, it seemed like he understood completely. Which didn't surprise her at all. "The babies are almost certainly going to arrive early. They'll be so small and so fragile" she said, trying to block out her fears over how early the babies would arrive, and how tiny they might be. "They'll need constant care, by someone who knows what they're doing" she said, unable to hide the guilt and sadness from her voice. "I don't like the idea of strangers caring for our children, but I won't allow my pride to put them at risk."

"Phryne, they won't be at risk" Jack replied confidently, his voice patient and kind. "The babies will have constant care" he assured her. "They'll have us, and Dorothy and my mother-"

"Your mother can't stay forever, Jack, and Dot and Hugh are expecting a baby of their own" Phryne responded gently. "In the short-term, yes, they will be able to assist me. They seem very keen to do so" she added gratefully. "But we need to consider the long-term, too" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in agreement. "And we're running out of time to make any necessary arrangements" she advised. Jack stroked her waist and nodded in understanding.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked gently.

"It's not about what I want, it's about what's best for our children" Phryne replied quietly. Jack continued to rub her waist soothingly as she spoke.

"And do you think the best thing for our children is to hire additional staff?" Jack asked kindly. "If that's something you want – if that would make you more comfortable – then that's what we'll do" he explained. Phryne considered the question for several moments before exhaling deeply.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted sadly. "I'm sorry, Jack, I really don't know what to do" she continued, her voice low and quiet, as she looked up at him with uncertain eyes.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. "You're right. We do need to discuss this and we do need to make a decision" he began tentatively. "But we don't have to do it right now" he assured her. "We have time-"

"We don't have time" Phryne interceded, her voice low and laced with worry, as she held his gaze. "The babies could be here in a month" she added nervously. Jack took her hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Alright" Jack said comfortingly. "Why don't we hold off on all major decisions until after we've spoken to Dr MacMillan tomorrow afternoon?" he suggested, wanting to provide Phryne with some comfort and reassurance, though doubting he was able of giving her either at this time. "We'll ask her about everything – about everything you're concerned about, everything we want to know, and what we can do to ensure that you and the babies are healthy and safe" he advised. "Because that's the main thing we need to focus on" he explained. "There are other factors, of course, other matters we need to consider and other decisions we need to make. And we will" he assured her. "But right now the best thing we can do for these babies is take care of their mother" he said gently, stroking her waist soothingly as he spoke. "And after we've established how we're going to take care of you all throughout the duration of your pregnancy, we'll discuss the practicalities and decisions we need to make concerning the arrangements for after they're born" he suggested, as his hand drifted from her waist to her belly once more. Jack's palm had barely reached her belly when it was met with a series of strong kicks, which drew Phryne back from the brink of tears, and prompted her to laugh gently.

"It seems someone agrees with you" Phryne responded, her voice slightly unsteady and heavy with emotion. Jack splayed his fingers across her belly and looked up to meet her gaze.

"Which someone, I wonder?" he asked gently. Phryne smile warmly in response, but quickly found herself becoming anxious once more, and quickly tried to calm herself. But she knew she wouldn't be able to do so until she'd asked the question that had been burning on her lips. Even though she knew he couldn't provide a definitive answer.

"Do you really think they're both going to be alright?" Phryne asked hesitantly. Jack held her gaze and nodded in response.

"Yes" Jack replied with conviction. "These babies are healthy, Phryne, and they're strong" he stated confidently. "Dr MacMillan told you so herself" he reminded her. "And when you consider what they're been through – what you've been through – during your pregnancy, I think it's quite clear that they are both intending on being born" he said. Phryne felt her eyes begin to fill with tears and she inhaled a shaken breath.

"What if something goes wrong?" Phryne asked nervously. Jack squeezed her hand and shook his head slowly.

"Nothing's going to go wrong" Jack replied, his voice calm and reassuring.

"But what if it does?" Phryne persisted, as tears began to spill from her eyes. Jack removed his hand from her belly and gently wiped her tears from her face, before cupping her cheek and holding her gaze.

"Nothing is going to go wrong" Jack repeated, his voice kind and assured. "The babies are healthy and safe, and so are you" he explained. "And myself and Dr MacMillan aren't going to let anything happen to any of you" he assured her. "Dr MacMillan will be monitoring you and the babies very closely for the remainder of your pregnancy, and she's already given you some advice?" he gently prompted. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded in response, feeling comforted by his touch.

"Mac… she'll see me every day for the next couple of weeks as she visits you at home" Phryne began. "She said she'll examine me twice a week and perform weekly blood tests" she advised, the words coming to her easier as she spoke, finding herself reassured by them. "She wants me to try and rest for three to four hours a day, and she's going to put me on bedrest once I reach thirty-five weeks" she added nervously. Jack nodded slowly in understanding, and Phryne held his gaze. "Mac said that, given the fact I'm carrying twins, and considering the complications I've already experienced, she wants the babies to be born in the Royal Women's Hospital" she advised. "And so do I" she stated with conviction.

"Yes" Jack responded immediately, confidence and relief present in his tone. "Yes, good. That's what we'll do" he reassured her. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"It's the safest options for the babies" Phryne said quietly. Jack nodded in response.

"And for you" Jack reminded her, his voice kind and soft as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. She was about to comment further, when she felt the familiar sensation of movement inside her, prompting her to sniff lightly before lowering her eyes from Jack's and staring down at her belly.

It was unusual for the baby ( _babies_ ) to be so active during the middle of the morning; they usually liked to sleep for a while after she had eaten. She imagined it was due to all the excitement of the day, and her rising emotions and constant feelings of near-panic were probably also factors which contributed to their current levels of excitability. But it wasn't just the fact that the babies were moving that engaged Phryne's attentions so completely: it was the uncertainty surrounding the movements. Because every time she felt ever the slightest stirring inside her womb, she found herself wondering which baby it was. She remembered Mac's descriptions of the exact locations of the babies, and tried to establish which was most likely to be kicking and moving inside her. The movements were so strong and confident and assured, and something about their strength and her own uncertainty made Phryne feel suddenly flooded with emotion once more. She placed her hand instinctively on her belly and inhaled shakily as she attempted to suppress her rising emotions.

"Phryne?" Jack asked with concern, placing his hand over hers as he spoke. Phryne looked up at him immediately and released an unsteady breath.

"I can feel them moving" Phryne confessed, her eyes glistening with tears. Jack nodded in understanding and stroked her hand.

"That's because they're strong" Jack stated with conviction. "No child of yours could be anything else" he added confidently. "Babies are resilient, Phryne. Especially ours" he stated. Phryne smiled gently at his statement, and the fact that he referred to the babies as theirs. "Just look at what they've overcome so far" he reminded her. "We're almost there" he reassured her. "And it's going to be alright" he stated. Phryne nodded instinctively in response. For a moment, she almost believed him.

Almost.

"Mac's almost certain that they'll arrive early" Phryne said, for what felt like the tenth time. But it was one of the facts she was most worried about, and it was weighing heavily on her mind. "They could be here in four weeks" she added quietly.

"Yes, they could" Jack conceded. "Or they could be here in six weeks, or eight, or ten, or twelve" he said gently. "And if they're anything like you – which I suspect they are – it's almost guaranteed that they're going to be late" he added lightly. Phryne laughed at his remark and found herself relaxing considerably as she held his gaze. "We'll talk to Dr MacMillan tomorrow, and we'll follow instructions to the letter" he explained, prompting Phryne to nod immediately in response, as Jack's hand drifted from her face down her neck and arm and back towards her belly. "We'll do everything we can to keep these babies inside you for as long as possible" he assured her, as he cradled the base of her belly protectively with his hand. "And when the babies do arrive – whenever that may be – we'll be ready" he assured her. "I promise" he stated with conviction. "The nursery is almost ready, and we already have all the clothes and blankets and other items that we need" he explained. "In fact, we've probably got more baby supplies than all the stores in the city" he added lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne. "And although my mother isn't staying indefinitely, she won't leave until you are absolutely ready for her to" he assured her kindly. "She won't feel obligated or put out or in any way inconvenienced – nobody will" he stated with conviction. "Like myself, Dot and Mr Butler, she'll just want to do everything she can to take care of you and the babies" he added. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. "And I'm sure Dot will want to help as much as possible" he said. Phryne nodded in agreement. She didn't doubt it for a moment. "As for the matter of hiring more staff, why don't we both think about it, talk to Dr MacMillan tomorrow, and then discuss it again?" he suggested tentatively. "But whatever happens, we won't make any decisions until you're ready" he assured her. "And we won't do anything that you are not completely comfortable with" he stated. Phryne forced a small smile in an attempt to conceal her anxiety and embarrassment. Although she felt physically incapable of even attempting to conceal her concern and anxiety, she hated falling apart like this, especially in front of Jack. He was always so kind and patient and understanding, and he seemed to always know what to do and what to say. But she didn't want him to think she was weak or vulnerable, because she wasn't. And she didn't want him to think that she couldn't do this, because she could and she would. She wasn't going to let anyone down, certainly not her babies and absolutely not him. Reassured by his words and her conviction, Phryne inhaled deeply and released a breath before responding.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne replied gently, finding herself feeling comforted and considerably less concerned by his suggestions, which were both rational and reassuring. Like Jack himself. Who, at present, was softly caressing her belly (eliciting further kicks from their very active children) and looking up at her with a reassuring expression.

Although Jack did not want to upset Phryne, and had suggested that they wait until after speaking to Dr MacMillan before making any major decisions, it was clear that she was frightened and unsettled which he attributed (correctly) to how out of control and unorganised she felt. Despite the fact that the nursery was almost finished, his mother was staying with them and Dot was close at hand, the revelation that she was carrying the twins – and the complications that entailed and additional provisions it required – had thrown her completely. She'd already been anxious about the imminence of their child's arrival, and the knowledge that she would be giving birth to two children earlier than anticipated had rendered her absolutely terrified, which was understandable. Jack understood her concerns and shared them all, despite his own attempts to appear calm and confident as he made suggestions and offered her reassurances, all of which were sincere. Although he was delighted that Phryne was expecting twins, beneath his calm and composed exterior, Jack was deeply worried about her and their children, who were in greater physical danger than they had been previously. He also shared Phryne's feelings of fear and frustration at their powerlessness; whilst there were measures they could (and would) undertake to try and ensure Phryne remained pregnant for as long as possible, he knew that, ultimately, it was completely out of their hands. All they could do was follow Dr MacMillan's advice, attend regular appointments, and hope. Very little of which, he realised, was he able to actively assist with. He couldn't help Phryne to sleep, allay her concerns, or protect her from the very real dangers she and their children faced. His responsibility for her condition, and his inability to protect her and their children, overwhelmed him completely, and he found himself feeling consumed by guilt and fear. Be as he sat beside Phryne, who was calm and composed once more, he forced aside these thoughts and feelings and focused on what was most important.

Her.

And so, casting his fears and concerns to the back of his mind, Jack continued to cradle Phryne's belly protectively, his fingers splayed across her taut skin as their children moved beneath his palm. Phryne, who had been staring down at her belly and considering the movements, looked up at Jack and met his gaze, which prompted him to speak.

"I know there are things we need to arrange, and decisions we need to make, which we aren't able to deal with right now" Jack explained gently, his voice soft and comforting. "But there are things we can talk discuss, about what we need, and what preparations will need to be made" he assured her, as she listened attentively. "What would make you feel more ready?" he asked kindly.

Jack's question prompted a lengthy but ultimately productive discussion which lasted for well over an hour. During that time, they discussed the remaining items they needed to acquire ahead of their babies' arrival (which included a pram, a second bassinet or cradle to be kept downstairs, and some small items to complete the nursery), the rather pressing issue of potentially hiring new staff (a subject which filled Phryne with anxiety, but which she herself raised and discussed at length with Jack, knowing that it was one of the most important matters which needed to be attended to), and the practicalities of caring for twins. The latter subject was discussed considerably by both detectives, with Phryne voicing her heartfelt concerns about the practicalities of raising two children in their particular situation. Although they both worked unsociable, irregular and rather unpredictable hours, Phryne observed that her own schedule was 'always flexible', and advised Jack that their children were her 'absolute priority' and she would 'do whatever was necessary' to ensure that she remained at home with them for the first few months at least. But anything beyond that critical timescale threw them both into a minefield of uncertainty, unknown possibilities and half-formed ideas. How were they going to do this? How would they manage? Would they be able to look after two infants? Could they ensure that both children would be cared for and provided for and supported and loved and kept safe and protected? This matter was something which Phryne was clearly extremely anxious and uncertain about, and her own self-doubts (despite Jack's absolute faith in her) overwhelmed her. She spoke of her ignorance concerning children (especially babies), her doubts about her ability to know what to do and get it right, and her worry that she wasn't enough for their children, and that she didn't know what she was doing, or how to care for them properly. During the latter part of that particular conversation, Phryne found herself overwhelmed by fear and guilt once more, and broke down completely, looking up at Jack with emotional eyes as she made a terrified confession.

"Jack, I don't know what to do" Phryne admitted tearfully, prompting her husband to wrap his arms around her and draw her into a close embrace, holding her against his chest and stroking her hair as her spoke to her gently.

Jack comforted her and reassured Phryne that it was going to be alright, she would be an excellent mother (she already was) and that she wasn't alone. He would be there to support her, and Dorothy and his mother would be with her constantly, and both of them would teach her anything she felt she didn't know. When Phryne tearfully responded that "that would be everything, Jack", he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, holding her for several minutes as she fell apart in his arms. Less than five minutes later, Phryne, feeling doubtful and embarrassed, leaned slowly back out of Jack's embrace and attempted to calm herself.

Phryne hated falling apart like this, especially in front of Jack. He was always so kind and patient with her, despite how ridiculous she was being. And she found herself feeling incredibly guilty at her current conduct; this news affected Jack just as it affected her, but he was the one comforting her, when she hadn't even asked him about his concerns. Not really. They'd simply focused on discussing her own, and trying to find solutions. Although she reasoned that they would have shared concerns, she still wanted to discuss how Jack truly felt about this situation – and what concerns and doubts and worries he had – just as he had willingly discussed hers, so patiently and in such detail. But she knew that he wouldn't open up to her at this precise moment in time; in his hospital bed after she had been crying and rambling for the past five minutes. She found herself remembering snippets of what she had said, phrases she had used and doubts she had voiced, and her stomach clenched with guilt and embarrassment. It wasn't fair to do this to Jack, not just because he was also affected by the news: but because he was still recovering from an injury which had almost cost him his life. He should be resting, not comforting her whilst she was hysterical. She was about to raise this matter with him directly, when he gently asked her a question.

"Can you tell me about your appointment with Dr MacMillan this morning?" Jack asked, his voice kind and soothing.

Although they had discussed the salient points, they hadn't discussed the entire appointment itself. And when they had, Phryne had focused on the dangers and risks more than Dr MacMillan's reassurances as to the health and well-being of their babies; which, whilst understandable (with Jack also sharing these concerns), there were positive factors which they could focus on too. Jack hoped that, by asking Phryne questions about the appointment, she would be comforted and reassured by the doctor's explanations and assurances – even if only slightly. As they discussed the appointment, Phryne explained how the routine tests were fine, she was gaining weight as required, and the babies were strong and healthy and developing well. Repeating these facts aloud seemed to instil her with a degree of confidence which had eluded her since her return from the appointment, but she was still visibly worried and filled with doubts, questions and concerns. It was clear from their conversation, and her eyes and expression, that Phryne was both physically and emotionally exhausted and rather overwhelmed by recent events, despite her attempts to conceal it.

Although Phryne and Jack had discussed many of the matters which had concerned her greatly, and had cleared up several matters, there was still so much that needed to be discussed and accounted for. Phryne found herself oscillating between her concerns for the babies and the inevitability of their early arrival and the complications this involved, and the uncertainty of the arrangements after they were born, particularly in terms of the constant care they would require, and the seemingly inevitable fact that they would need to hire additional help. Phryne, who was overwhelmed by these matters, felt frustrated by her helplessness and her inability to focus her attentions completely on one matter, and think rationally instead of emotionally to come up with a solution. She was usually very good at coming up with solutions; though she was quickly coming to realise that her talents lay in solving other peoples' issues, rather than her own. Because although she and Jack had made a mental list of which items they still needed to acquire, and had discussed all the potential options and variables concerning the care their babies would require after they were born, there was so much which needed to be done, so many things to decide and arrangements to put in place. Which brought them onto an inevitable subject which, again, Phryne's nervousness and concerns had caused her to shy away from, the prospect seeming too daunting.

"I suppose we need to discuss who we're going to tell" Phryne began gently, her voice sounding considerably more calm and composed than she actually felt. The names of Sheila, Dot, Mr Butler and Jane rushed to the forefront of her mind, as did many others, including her aunt and parents and of course Cec and Bert. But she'd only just found out the news herself which, combined with the precariousness of her condition, made her feel frightened and reluctant to do so. "About the fact that I'm carrying twins" she added, as though the explanation were necessary, as she considered the ever-growing list of names. Jack nodded slowly in response and waited patiently for Phryne to continue.

"We don't have to tell anyone right away" Jack assured Phryne, his voice kind and gentle. "We've only just found out ourselves, there's no rush" he explained. "We'll tell people when you're ready."

"When we're ready" Phryne corrected gently, offering Jack a small smile. "Jack, I'm so sorry I've been so-"

"Hey" Jack said quietly, his voice almost a whisper, as he ran his hand up and down her waist comfortingly and held her gaze. "You have nothing to apologise for" he assured her kindly. Phryne swallowed hard and listened attentively as he spoke. "We don't have to make any decisions about who we tell right now" he added gently. Phryne nodded slowly in response and offered him a grateful smile.

Jack watched Phryne for a few moments as she considered his words, and the list of the names of the people she – they – needed to tell about the twins. Although they didn't need to do so immediately, there was one person that Phryne found herself feeling drawn to, physically and emotionally, and she desperately wanted them to know. After a few moments of further consideration Phryne, who had appeared lost in thought, finally looked up towards Jack with the most confident look she had had that day.

"I'd like to tell Sheila" Phryne said tentatively, watching Jack closely to gauge his reaction. Jack watched her closely for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Alright" Jack agreed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Phryne responded without hesitation. "She deserves to know" she explained. "She's been so wonderful this week – this year, really – and I think it's important that we tell her" she continued, trying to ignore the anxiety that the prospect was causing her. "Jack, I'd really like her to know" she added gently. Jack nodded immediately and squeezed her hand.

"Then we'll tell her" Jack responded, relief flooding him at the prospect. Phryne and his mother had got on well from the beginning, and had become very close in recent months. Jack knew that his mother's manner and her professional and personal experience would be an invaluable asset to Phryne, and a source of reassurance; and he felt comforted in the knowledge that this mother would help to look after Phryne (not that she'd admit she needed it, of course) and ensure that she remained healthy. And Phryne trusted Sheila implicitly, which he knew was rare, as she trusted only a handful of people in the world. "We'll tell her as soon as you're ready" he added, offering her a gentle smile, which Phryne returned.

"Thank you" Phryne replied gratefully. Although other people would need to be informed as well, the idea of doing so frightened her. But she really wanted Sheila to know. "Perhaps we could wait until after you've been discharged from hospital, and are settled at home?" she suggested. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Of course" Jack said gently. He felt Phryne relax beneath his touch, as he continued his soothing ministrations. Phryne held his gaze and squeezed his hand in response.

"We need to take care of you too, Jack Robinson" Phryne reminded him, her voice low and warm and very nearly her own.

"I'll be fine" Jack assured her.

"Yes, you will" Phryne returned, adopting a tone she often used when they worked a case together: usually when she made a decision which she knew would displease him. Jack watched her warily.

As Jack looked up at Phryne, he found his attentions drawn to her weary eyes which still shone with tears, her pale skin and her worried expression. She looked exhausted – emotionally and physically – and Jack was not surprised. Over the past two hours, they had discussed many difficult aspects of their life-changing news, and it had understandably caused her to become upset, frightened and overwhelmed. Despite his reassurances and attempts to comfort her, Jack found himself realising with frustration that there was very little he could do to assist her further until after they had spoken with Dr MacMillan the following day. And he knew that, despite the progress they had made that morning, that Phryne would be incredibly anxious and afraid until that time; though, of course, she would try to hide it. Jack glanced down at his watch and realised that it was just after twelve o'clock, which came of somewhat of a surprise to him. He quickly suppressed this thought and looked up at Phryne, who was looking tired and pale but calmer than she had been. As he considered, he watched her frown in discomfort, before attempting to adjust her position on the bed. Jack's eyes drifted from her face to her lower back, where her hand was pressed, as she leaned slowly back against the pillows.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, prompting her to turn towards him. She met his gaze and offered him a small, disarming smile.

"Of course" Phryne responded, the heightened inflection of her tone confirming Jack's suspicions that she was anything but. "Just uncomfortable" she admitted quietly. "This bed isn't quite as comfortable as ours" she added, trying another gentle smile. Jack nodded slowly in agreement.

"No" Jack agreed, as he reached towards her, clasping her free hand as he looked into her eyes. "You're tired" he said gently. Phryne held his gaze for a moment.

"I'm fine" Phryne said quietly, her voice gentle and reassuring. Jack squeezed her hand gently.

"You're exhausted, Phryne" Jack said gently, as he looked up at her with a kind expression. "I know you're uncomfortable and a little sore, and I'd imagine you're quite hungry" he assessed. Phryne swallowed hard and attempted to suppress her own acknowledgement of the accuracy of Jack's words. She was tired, her back was aching, and she was hungry. Not that she felt that she could even entertain the possibility of eating. Or what she knew Jack was about to suggest. "Why don't you go home, have something to eat, rest, and come back this afternoon?" Jack suggested, his voice warm and kind. Phryne shook her head slowly.

"No, Jack, I'm fine" Phryne replied softly, squeezing his hand as she spoke. "Everything's fine" she assured him, holding his gaze.

"I know you're fine" Jack reassured her kindly. "But I also know that you're tired and you're hungry, and it's important that we deal with both, especially now" he gently reminded her. "We need to follow Dr MacMillan's advice" he explained, his voice kind and confident.

Phryne stared at Jack for a moment as she processed his words, before lowering her eyes from his. He was right, of course, and she knew it. But she didn't want to leave.

"I'll see you again this afternoon" Jack reminded her, as though discerning her internal dilemma. The sound of his voice prompted Phryne to look back up at him once more. "Which will be the final time we have to say goodbye to each other in this room" he added, his voice warm and gentle. Phryne smiled in response and nodded in understanding. Jack waited for a few moments until she met his gaze and nodded once more.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, as she leaned forward slightly on the bed, then turned back towards him to face him directly. "But I'm coming back this afternoon."

"I know" Jack replied promptly, his voice warm and kind. Phryne nodded in confirmation. "Will Mr Butler collect you?" he asked, aware of the fact that the abrupt change in their normal routine meant that the kindly butler was not waiting outside the hospital at the usual time – which was actually an hour from now.

"I'm sure he will" Phryne responded, her eyes holding Jack's, her hand clasped in his. Although she had agreed that she would leave, and she knew that she had do, she was still finding it very difficult. "I'll call him from reception" she advised, to both reassure him and to prompt her to act. Thankfully, her attempt achieved both. Jack nodded slowly in understanding, and Phryne gave his hand another squeeze, before releasing her hold upon him and easing herself off the bed.

As Phryne rose to her feet she found herself feeling completely drained, which she hoped did not show on her face as she turned back towards him. Jack met her gaze immediately, and looked at her a look of such kindness and reassurance that she found herself smiling gently in response. Jack had just returned the smile when Phryne felt movement inside her once more, which drew her abruptly from her thoughts, and caused her to experience a familiar wave of panic, which she immediately tried to suppress. She swallowed hard and looked back up towards Jack, who was watching her from the bed, his eyes drifting curiously across her face before meeting her gaze.

"Jack, I-"

Phryne's words were interrupted the opening of the door, prompting them both to turn towards it and watch as Sister Clareton walked in, smiling politely as she entered.

"Good afternoon" Sister Clareton greeted them pleasantly. Phryne forced a smile and returned the words, and watched as the kindly sister walked towards Jack. "I've come to change your dressing and bandages" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"I was just leaving" Phryne said gently, walking around the bed and heading past Sister Clareton and towards Jack, before she could change her mind. Jack met her gaze and nodded reassuringly in response, as she walked up to the edge of the bed and leaned towards him, kissing him on the lips. Jack returned the kiss, which made Phryne feel suddenly rather weak at the knees, as she almost lost herself completely. Had it not been for the feeling of Jack's hand upon her belly, his fingers splayed out protectively across her, she might have been. Instead, Phryne gently ended the kiss and leaned back slightly, placing her hand over his as she stood up straight. She felt Jack caressing her belly as their eyes met. "I'll be back this afternoon" she assured him. Jack held her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"I look forward to it" Jack replied sincerely, prompting Phryne to smile gently in response. "Try to get some sleep" he encouraged. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I will" Phryne responded quietly, as Jack turned his hand over and clasped hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Phryne had never felt so overwhelmed at such a brief goodbye. "Goodbye, Jack" she said warmly, before squeezing his hand in response and turning on the spot, knowing that her resolve was already beginning to waver.

Phryne exchanged a polite goodbye with Sister Clareton and then gathered her things, before walking towards the door and putting her hand upon the handle. She then turned towards Jack, meeting his kind eyes and feeling comforted by his warm smile, before offering him one of her own as she pushed down upon the handle, and walked out of the room before she had a chance to change her mind.

Phryne closed the door firmly behind her and swallowed hard, before releasing a deep breath and walking forward. She said a few words of goodbye to the officers guarding the room, before putting on her coat and cloche and walking mechanically down the corridor.

As Phryne made headed down the labyrinth of corridors and made her way towards the reception area, she found herself thinking of the conversation she'd just had with Jack, which had been frightening and unsettling and incredibly exhausting; although it was only midday, she felt as though it was considerably later. The combination of the shocking news that she was carrying twins, as well as the conversation with Jack concerning the same (certain elements of which induced strong feelings of guilt and embarrassment) caused Phryne to feel physically and emotionally drained. The thoughts and questions and worries she had been experiencing since her discovery of the startling news rushed to the forefront of her mind once more, and her stomach clenched almost painfully. Phryne's rising emotions and initial feelings of panic caused tears to prick her eyes, which she furiously blinked back, walking faster down the final corridor and turning left into the main reception area. As Phryne walked into the reception area, her heart and mind racing in equal measure, she began to feel the babies moving inside her once more. The movements were gentle, almost tentative at first, but quickly became stronger and rather erratic. Phryne had experienced almost exactly the same sensation the night she was attacked in the parlour, the memory of which overrode all of her other fears and anxieties, and prompted her to slow her steps before stopping altogether.

Phryne stood in the reception area for several moments, lowering her head and staring at her belly, where she had already placed her hand over the aggrieved area, which she was rubbing soothingly in an attempt to calm her children, and prevent them from becoming distressed. Despite her own anxieties and emotional state, her ministrations were successful after ten seconds or so, when the movements became slower and calmer, before stopping almost completely. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and released it slowly, and was about to continue on her way, when a voice from behind her stopped her.

"Excuse me, Madam?" came the polite voice of a ward sister, who placed her hand on Phryne's back just as the lady detective turned around to face her. The sister was in her mid-fifties, had light blonde hair which was fading to white, and soft brown eyes, which reminded her immediately of Dot. "Are you alright?" she asked gently, her concerned eyes drifting from her belly to her face. Phryne realised that she was standing near the reception desk with her hand on her belly, which had evidently attracted the attention of the kindly ward sister. She forced a smile and nodded immediately.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you" Phryne assured her. The sister considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response. The young woman's voice was shaken, her face was pale, and her eyes showed signs of recent crying.

"Are you feeling unwell?" the sister asked with concern. Phryne felt her hand drift from the centre of her back towards her waist, holding onto her securely, as though she feared she might faint. Which, despite the rather trying morning she had had, Phryne was absolutely determined not to do. "Usually women in your condition attend the Royal Women's Hospital, but I can certainly arrange for a doctor to see you-"

"No, thank you, but that won't be necessary" Phryne responded politely, trying to adopt a calmer and more confident tone. "I'm not here as a patient, I came to visit my husband" she explained. The sister nodded slowly in understanding and offered Phryne a sympathetic smile. "I was just leaving" she advised. Phryne watched as the sister's expression became one of concern.

"You're looking rather pale" the sister said gently. "Why don't you come and sit down for a few minutes, and I'll bring you some tea?" she suggested kindly. "Is someone coming to drive you home?" she asked, recognising Phryne's speech and manner of dress as belonging to those of the upper class. And her face looked familiar…

"Thank you, but I'm quite alright" Phryne replied gratefully, offering the older woman a polite smile. "I'm just tired" she advised, the explanation being one which seemed to placate everyone who felt concerned for her, especially in recent months. "And I was just on my way home" she explained. Phryne could see the sister considering whether she ought to argue her case further, but in the end she simply nodded in response.

"Is someone meeting you?" the sister asked.

Phryne considered the question for a moment. She was about to request the use of the telephone (which she felt certain the attentive lady would readily assent to), when suddenly the idea of making the call and then waiting for Mr Butler to come and collect her seemed considerably less appealing. It had been a most surreal, emotionally fraught morning and she was feeling incredibly anxious and on edge. She needed some time to think, some time alone. She didn't want to wait here to be collected like a package or a young, dependent child. She felt tired and anxious and her mind was filled with questions and concerns which required her immediate attention. And her back was beginning to ache again, so she found herself feeling most reluctant to sit down again. She didn't want to sit down, she wanted to walk. And she needed some air.

"Yes" Phryne lied, offering the sister a reassuring smile. "My butler's just outside" she advised, holding the older woman's gaze as she spoke. "I'm sorry for troubling you, thank you for your time" she added politely. The sister glanced towards the main doors before turning back towards Phryne.

"It's no trouble at all, madam" the sister responded, her voice kind but firm. "Would you like me to walk you out?"

"No, thank you" Phryne replied politely. "I'm sure you're busy enough as it is without escorting people to the door" she said gently. The sister smiled kindly in response and nodded once, and Phryne felt her hand drift slowly from her waist to her back, and then from her body entirely.

"Very well" the sister responded warmly. "But see that your butler makes you a cup of strong, heavily sugared tea and something to eat when you arrive home, and try to rest this afternoon" she advised, her eyes holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "You're looking very pale" she stated. Phryne nodded in response.

"Yes, I will" Phryne assured her, offering her another gentle smile. "Goodbye" she said gently, before stepping slowly away from the sister.

"Goodbye" the sister returned, as Phryne turned towards the doors and began to walk towards them.

The sister watched her walk out of the doors and onto the pavement, but was distracted by the collapse of a dock worker with an injured hand, and hurried quickly towards him. She therefore did not watch as Phryne walked past the three parked cars and four taxis, and made her way along the pavement and away from the building.

As Phryne walked out of the hospital grounds, she turned left and walked along the pavement beside the main road, exhaling deeply as she did so. Although she was feeling anxious and rather dazed, the feeling of the cool afternoon air restored her somewhat, as did the familiar sights and sounds of the city. She could hear cars and horse drawn carts on the main road, pedestrians talking to each other as they walked past her, and the sounds of vendors of fruit and flowers calling out to passers by. As Phryne walked past the low wall and rails of the hospital and continued along the pavement, she looked around the familiar street, considering the buildings, trees and people and cars, all of which were going about their everyday business as normal; despite the fact that her own day had been anything but. It felt strange, somehow, that everything should seem so normal and the same when her own world had changed so completely.

Phryne's mind was flooded with the thoughts and questions she had been contemplating following her discussion with Jack, which filled her with worry and concern. Although Jack had taken the news extremely well, and had been so kind, patient and supportive, discussing matters with her at length and doing everything he could to soothe her concerns, she was still absolutely terrified. She felt frightened and on edge and incredibly restless, and found herself longing to be alone, so that she could process the news completely, think about everything Mac had said and the conversation she had had with Jack, and try to take it all in. She had always found walking to be very soothing when she felt afraid, and particularly conducive to thought. Although the idea of walking for a while – not necessarily to any particular destination, just around the streets of the city – appealed to her greatly, she found herself quickly identifying several reasons why she could not. Despite the fact that she had been sitting down for over two hours, she was feeling rather tired, and her feet were sore and her lower back ached; Mac had, quite understandably, advised her to rest that afternoon, which was the complete opposite of her own idea of wandering around the city. And she had also assured Jack that she would go home, have lunch and get some rest before visiting him again this evening. Besides, Sheila and Mr Butler were expecting her home at lunchtime, and if she stayed out much longer they would worry. And if they were worried, they might head back to the hospital and speak to Jack, who would advise them that she left a while ago, and would be very worried that she had not returned home already. And she didn't want anyone to worry about her, certainly not Jack. She'd given him more than enough to worry about for one day. Phryne found herself feeling rather panicked and nauseous once more, and she paused for a moment, allowing her sore feet a temporary reprieve.

Phryne released a deep breath and waited a few moments until she felt calmer, before considering her options and sighing gently. She turned towards the main road and caught sight of the tramlines, and quickly made her decision. As the frequency of the trams would be reduced as it was a Sunday, Phryne decided to wait for a short while and then arrange for a taxi if she began to feel too sore or uncomfortable to wait much longer. After looking carefully from left to right, Phryne crossed the main road and headed towards the tram stop, where she waited less than five minutes before the next passing tram stopped just in front of her. She waited by to the left of the door as three passengers alighted (three young women wearing bold sequined gowns and delighted siles which spoke of a very enjoyable Saturday night), before reaching for the bar to support herself as she stepped onto the tram.

As soon as Phryne walked up to the conductor she felt the eyes of the half a dozen or so people on the tram turn towards her immediately, and experienced the weight of her gaze. Given her manner of dress and the prominence of her rounded belly through her un-buttoned coat, she was hardly surprised that she was receiving such attention. And it was quite possible that some of the passengers recognised her from the paper; although she had not been featured in the society pages for some weeks, she and Jack had made headlines earlier this week after his shooting, and their pictures were still being published in each tiresome rag which provided small crumbs of (often inaccurate) information concerning the case. Phryne forced herself to suppress the feeling of fear and unease she experienced at the thought of Jack's assault, and instead offered a polite smile to the conductor, paid her fare and accepted her ticket, and made her way towards the unoccupied front seats of the tram.

Although Phryne had been sitting down for over two hours and had yearned to walk, her feet were sore, her back ached and she felt completely and utterly exhausted. The revelations that the morning had brought, and the conversation with Jack which had followed, had required almost all of her available physical and emotional resources, and she was currently running on reserves. She placed her ticket in her bag which she clutched in her lap, before leaning back against the worn seat and turning her head to look out of the window. The Sunday afternoon streets of the city were not as busy as they were during the week, but there were still the usual assortment of individuals; couples young and old, families with their children, young women in deep conversation as they made their way down the streets, and formally dressed groups who had evidently just escaped from some tiresome Sunday sermon. Phryne found the people on the streets to be a welcome distraction from her own fear-inducing thoughts, and she watched them with interest as the tram made its way through the city. But as Phryne looked out of the window and allowed her mind to wander, a sound from inside the tram drew her mind immediately back to the present.

Somewhere towards the back of the tram a child began to cry. Phryne heard a soft woman's voice (belonging presumably to the girl's mother) as she attempted to soothe the child's cries. Unfortunately, the words and tone the mother was using appeared ineffective, and the child's cries grew louder and more distressed. Phryne swallowed hard and closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to block out the sound and all the fears and uncertainties which it evoked, drawing her terrified thoughts back to the forefront of her mind and forcing her to focus on them again. As she did so, the child's cries became louder and louder, which served as a cruel reminder of one of her strongest fears.

Phryne had served as an ambulance driver during the War, and had dragged screaming, half-dead young men into the back of her vehicle and worked tirelessly to save their lives. She had worked for British intelligence for a short while after the War on many covert operations – none of which the government would acknowledge, much less confirm. She had escaped the clutches of the cruel Renee, lived in England and travelled through Europe and Asia, and had moved back to Australia, where she had made her own family and forged a successful career as a private detective. She had experienced, endured and achieved many things in her young life.

But babies weren't one of them.

Until now, at least.

As Phryne listened to the cries of the child behind her – which had now evolved into distressed wails – she found herself reminded of the painful knowledge that she had absolutely no idea what to do with a baby. She didn't know how to hold or change them or feed one infant, much less two, and her ignorance terrified her. She didn't know how to comfort a crying child, or how to tell what the cries were for, or how to tell what it required. She could do what many women in her position did and hire a fleet of nannies and nurses to deal with such matters for her, but she didn't want to. She didn't want her children – who would be born early and small and completely defenceless – to be surrounded by strangers. The babies didn't need strangers, they needed her. They had relied on her to nurture and protect them as they grew inside her, and they needed her to do the same after they were born, and she was determined to do so. She would take care of these babies and keep them healthy and safe, no matter what the cost. Because she was determined not to let down another child that she loved. She wouldn't lose these babies like she lost Janey.

As Phryne considered this, she was drawn back to the tram one more by the incessant wailing of the little girl a few rows behind, which had earned some scoffs of disapproval and hushed words of reproach from other passengers as they spoke amongst themselves. Thankfully, the tram ride appeared to have the complete opposite effect on her own children, whose movements had slowed and then stilled within the first minute of the journey, which quickly soothed them both to sleep. Phryne placed a protective hand on her belly and inhaled deeply, releasing a long breath as she attempted to calm herself, and soothe the effect the child's cries had upon her mind. The wailing from the back of the tram served as a stark reminder of her ignorance when it came to children, which caused her own fears and panic to rise exponentially, as the assault on her eardrums was significantly affecting her ability to think clearly. She was so affected by the sounds of the child's crying that she almost missed her stop, and it was only when she caught sight of the foreshore from her window that she was startled from her thoughts. Phryne waited for the tram to slow down before rising from her seat, and making her way calmly towards the exit, the child's screams seeming to follow her as she escaped. She thanked the driver and held onto the bar as she alighted, stepping onto the pavement with relief, and feeling the familiar salt-air coming in from the seat soothing her considerably.

Phryne watched the tram disappear down the road and let out a long breath as she turned towards her own street. As Phryne crossed the road and walked past the familiar houses and towards her own home, she began to feel the familiar sensation of movement inside her, as one of the babies began to kick gentle once more, as a polite reminder of its own hunger. Phryne, who had been too anxious and too preoccupied to acknowledge her own, found herself suddenly feeling very hungry. She found herself walking slightly faster as she got closer to her home, her pace calming her baby somewhat, whose once sharp kicks had become gentler and less frequent. Phryne smiled softly as she reached her gate, which she opened with ease, before making her way slowly towards her house.

As Phryne reached into her bag for her latchkey, she found herself suddenly overcome with anxiety at the prospect of entering the house. The thoughts, questions and issues she had experienced and discussed since discovering that she was carrying twins just a few hours ago returned to the forefront of her mind as she unlocked the door. As Phryne opened the door and stepped into her familiar house – which was exactly the same as when she had left it, despite the fact that nothing would ever be the same again – she found herself overwhelmed by the fact that she would have to tell everyone inside it about this latest, most significant development.

 _Not right away, of course_ , Phryne reasoned, as she closed the door behind her and placed her bag on the table. _There's no immediate rush_ , she reassured herself, removing her cloche and shrugging off her coat, which somehow felt heavier than it had been before. _Although we don't have a lot of time, we have enough_ , she reminded herself. _And Jack said that we could wait_.

Phryne had just succeeded in calming herself to what she felt certain was the best of her ability, when the sound of familiar footprints approaching her from the dining room prompted her to turn towards the open doorway, just as Sheila Robinson stepped into the hallway. Phryne felt suddenly flooded with emotion, and it took everything she had to retain her composure; which was made easier by the warm, sincere smile which Sheila gave her as their eyes met. Phryne let out a light breath before offering her a gentle smile in response. She watched as Sheila's eyes drifted across her face, and she saw the concern enter her eyes as she stepped towards her.

"Are you alright, dear?" Sheila asked gently, her kind eyes holding Phryne's. Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" Phryne responded, her voice adopting a brighter tone than she felt possible, much to her relief. Sheila considered her for a few moments.

"You're looking very pale" Sheila advised, repeating the concerns of the kindly ward sister from the hospital. Phryne offered her another gentle smile and shook her head lightly.

"It's nothing" Phryne assured her. "I'm just tired, that's all" she explained. Sheila watched her for a few moments before nodding slowly in understanding.

"Did Albert and Cecil drive you home?" Sheila asked curiously. Phryne swallowed hard.

"No" Phryne returned quietly. "I caught the tram" she admitted. Sheila appeared surprised by Phryne's confession, but only for a moment. She then nodded slowly in understanding.

"Are you hungry?" Sheila asked gently, as she placed a warm hand upon Phryne's arm. Phryne, who had half-expected to be questioned about her decision to make her own way home instead of calling to be collected, was grateful for the change in subject and nodded in agreement, smiling as she did so.

"Yes, I am" Phryne advised, feeling herself becoming calmer and less afraid in Sheila's presence. Sheila smiled and held her gaze.

"Mr Butler and I have made some pies, sandwiches and salads for lunch" Sheila informed Phryne, who felt her mouth begin to water. The babies began to move and kick inside her once more, and for a moment her fears and anxieties were suppressed almost entirely by her and her babies' desire for sustenance. "And I baked you a lemon sponge cake" she added, prompting Phryne to smile warmly in response.

"That's very kind of you, Sheila" Phryne responded, her tone modest and sincere. "Thank you" she added, her voice imbued with warmth and emotion. Sheila's expression became maternal and even more attentive, and she nodded slowly in response.

"Come on, dear, let's get you sat down at the table" Sheila encouraged, placing her arm protectively around Phryne as she spoke, and guiding her towards the dining room. "We need to make sure you and my grandchild stay strong and healthy" she advised, her voice kind and warm and devoid of accusation or reproach. Phryne, who was feeling tired and hungry and dizzy with thoughts, was touched by Sheila's caring nature, and followed her biddably into the dining room, a single word echoing in her mind.

 _Grandchildren_ , thought Phryne, the word rendering her both anxious and exhilarated in equal measure, as she followed her mother-in-law into the dining room and allowed herself to be guided to a seat, where food was already being laid out in front of her. Sheila pulled out a chair and Phryne smiled at her gently, before easing herself down into the seat.

"Would you like some hot lemon squash, Miss?" asked Mr Butler politely, in the same way he used to offer her whiskey after a long day. Although it was only the early afternoon, both Sheila and Mr Butler had clearly noticed Phryne's pallor, anxiety and emotions, and she desperately hoped they would attribute them all to her pregnancy; which, technically, was correct.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded warmly. Mr Butler offered her a smile and a nod, before disappearing into the kitchen. Sheila watched Phryne for a few moments before sitting down in the chair beside her, and looking up at her with a warm, maternal gaze.

"Phryne" Sheila said gently, prompting the lady detective to turn towards her. Sheila looked at her with a kind and reassuring expression. "Are you quite sure that you're alright?" she asked carefully.

 _"I don't know"_ , Phryne thought, the words coming to her immediately. _"Sheila, I'm so scared."_

"Of course" Phryne said, offering her mother-in-law a reassuring smile. She wanted to tell her about the babies, she wanted to tell her everything. But something inside her ached at the thought of doing so, and her anxiety grew. Besides, it didn't feel right telling her without Jack. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, that's all. It's been rather a busy week" Phryne explained, as she tried to force her previous feelings aside.

Sheila considered Phryne for a few moments before nodding in understanding. Whilst it was clear that Phryne was indeed tired, it was also evident that something else was troubling her, something which she hoped the dear girl had confided in her son. But whatever it was, it was clear Phryne did not wish to talk about it – at least not yet – and she was determined not to push her. So Sheila offered her a gentle smile and nodded once more.

"Alright" Sheila responded, her voice warm and kind, as she held her daughter-in-law's gaze. As she did so, she saw the fear and concern which lurked beneath her otherwise calm and controlled exterior quite clearly. "We'll have a nice, relaxing afternoon" she declared. "Everything is ready for Jack's return tomorrow, there's nothing else that needs to be done" she assured her, holding her gaze as she spoke. "Perhaps you'd like to rest awhile after lunch?" she suggested gently.

Phryne, who felt that the possibility of her being able to rest or relax were somewhere between slim and none, smiled disarmingly and nodded in response.

"Yes, I think I will" Phryne replied quietly, her voice soft and gentle, and betraying her exhaustion completely.

Sheila nodded in understanding and offered Phryne a reassuring look, just as Mr Butler returned to the dining room with a silver salver containing a tea pot and two china cups. Both women remained silent as the kindly butler poured Phryne a glass of the hot, citric beverage, before providing Sheila with her own cup of English tea. Phryne looked up at her kind and attentive butler and smiled gratefully as he began to speak.

"There are four types of sandwiches, Miss" Mr Butler advised Phryne, his eyes drifting towards the table. "Two types of salad, two quiches – cheese and onion and quiche Lorraine – and a selection of cold meats and pies" he informed her. Phryne, despite her anxiety, found her hunger increasing considerably as she sat at her well-stocked table. She suspected that Sheila and Mr Butler had been worried about her, and had conspired to present her with a veritable feast which she could not resist. They had been very successful.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne said sincerely, before turning towards Sheila. "Thank you" she added warmly. Sheila offered her a gentle smile and nodded.

"You are most welcome, my dear" Sheila assured her, her voice warm and kind. "Do you see anything you think you could manage?" she asked tentatively.

Phryne cast her eyes across the table and found her attentions drawn immediately towards a certain plate of sandwiches which caught her eye. And from the sharp kicks to her side, it was clear that she gained her children's approval, which was hardly surprising. She found herself smiling warmly at their choice, fighting back the emotion as she leaned across the table and towards the three tier serving tray.

Phryne reached for the ham, cheese and mustard pickle sandwiches.

* * *

As soon as Phryne had walked out of view Jack felt his stomach drop, his heart aching immediately at her absence. The door closed quietly behind her, and he found himself suddenly overcome by the multitude of emotions which he had experienced since she revealed that she was carrying twins. Jack felt his heart race and ache in equal measure as he considered this life-changing revelation once more, which had come as a complete shock to him; though he suspected it had been a greater and much more terrifying shock for Phryne. Although their long discussion had revealed that she was clearly (and sincerely) happy about the fact she was carrying a second child, beneath her excitement was fear and uncertainty, and there were several moments during the morning where Jack saw pure panic in her eyes. And his entire being was filled with guilt at the knowledge that he could not help her more. It was this subject he was considering so intently whilst Sister Clareton removed his shirt and began to tend to his wound, which he barely registered at all.

Ever since Phryne announced her pregnancy, Jack had found himself feeling more protective of her than he had been before. Her free-spirited nature, her sense of adventure and her tendency to act spontaneously and sometimes even recklessly had meant that he had always felt protective of her from their very first case together. He had, of course, tried to contain his strong desire to protect her, which was assisted considerably by the fact that she proved to them both time and time again that she did not need his protection, and was more than capable of taking care of herself. There were many times when she had been in danger when he had rushed onto the scene to find her already completely in control and perfectly safe; she'd defended herself against potentially becoming Gerald McNaster's third victim, had disarmed Nicholas in the Mount Alexandra Mine, and had very memorably struck Jimmy Creswick over the head with a trophy won by his wife, which the lady detective later described as being 'a most ironic – and extremely apt – weapon of choice'. And that was to say nothing of how she fought of Murdoch Foyle, despite having been forced to consume a paralysing drug. But despite this – despite everything – there were times when Phryne had proven herself to be less invincible than she believed, and he hoped. There was an incident at the theatre where she had almost been crushed to death on stage which he had only just been able to prevent, and the following year she had almost been assassinated by Sidney Fletcher. Neither of which bore thinking about. And yet, both of which – combined with the nature of their work and the nature of Phryne herself – made Jack feel both protective and responsible for her.

Jack had always tried to restrain himself and his natural desire to protect her and keep her safe. She was a strong, capable and very independent woman, and he didn't want her to feel smothered, or as though he didn't trust her; because he had no desire to smother her and he trusted her implicitly. But she was a very modern woman, and he was aware of how his attempts to protect her (due to his own protective nature and his genuine concern for her) might seem overwhelming. Indeed, they had almost led to their friendship and partnership ending after the Gertrude Haines incident, which had led to two painful weeks without her in his life. It was not something he ever intended to repeat. He wouldn't risk losing her again. Because he meant it when he told her he didn't want her to give up who she was; he could think of no greater crime a man could commit than making even the most well-intentioned attempt to limit Phryne Fisher. So he tried to be a more liberal minded man, and tried to control his protectiveness, and respect her independence completely.

And he had been doing so very well. Until she'd revealed to him, tearfully and terrified one evening in her parlour, that she was pregnant with their child.

The revelation had caused a shift inside Jack, whose attempts to limit his own protectiveness of her collapsed completely at this news. Indeed, his desire to protect her, to look after her and to keep her safe increased tenfold. The strength and intensity of the love he felt for both Phryne and their unborn baby (now babies) had been overwhelming and infinite. He had never felt such a strong, innate desire to protect someone, to care for them, and to do everything he could to keep them safe. He thought he'd experienced the most protective feelings possible when Phryne was in danger at the hands of Murdoch Foyle; but his concern for her then was overshadowed by his concern for her now.

Ever since discovering Phryne's pregnancy, Jack's concern for her and his desire to do everything within his power keep her and their babies safe was immeasurable and absolute. And yet, as her pregnancy progressed, he was forced to face the very real, very frustrating fact that, in reality, there was very little he could do to protect her. He couldn't shield her from her medical complications which might occur, nor could he prevent the pain and the bleeding and the bruising; and as for the risks and dangers associated with childbirth, he was utterly unable to protect her. So the revelation that she was expecting twins – whilst wonderful and exciting – was also terrifying.

Even though he had only known this life-altering fact for a couple of hours, he found that every time he considered the news, which initially filled him with excitement and awe, he was soon overwhelmed with fear and uncertainty. And then the overwhelming desire to protect her – to be with her, care for her and keep her safe – returned to him once more. And it was one of the most powerful emotions he had ever experienced. As he considered his desire to protect her and keep her safe, he was also forced to acknowledge the heart-breaking fact that he was, frustratingly, almost completely unable to do so. Whilst he was able to ensure she ate and slept, followed Mac's instructions and looked after herself, there was an ever-increasing list of external factors which threatened the lives of Phryne and their babies. And he could not save her or their children from a single one. The knowledge of this fact caused him to feel sick with guilt and responsibility; because her pregnancy – whilst loved and wanted and cherished by them both – posed a very strong and very real threat to her life. And it was completely his fault.

"Mr Robinson?" came the voice of Sister Clareton, drawing Jack abruptly from his thoughts, and prompting him to look up at the woman in question. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern, her eyes drifting across his face as she spoke. He was looking very pale. "Are you in pain?" she asked, placing a hand on his forehead. He didn't have a temperature.

"I'm fine, thank you" Jack replied quietly, clearing his voice as he realised how hoarse he sounded. He looked down towards his chest and realised that Sister Clareton had changed both his dressing and bandages and had drawn his blue silk pyjama shirt over his arms, and was about to begin securing the buttons. He had barely even noticed. "Sorry, I was just…" he added, his voice trailing off. Sister Clareton waited for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

"Indeed" Sister Clareton replied, her voice gentle and her tone one of kindness and understanding. "You were miles away" she stated. Jack looked up at her and held her gaze. Her expression softened and she offered him a reassuring smile. "You'll be going home in the morning" she reminded him gently. "Not much longer now" she added bracingly. Jack considered her words for a moment before nodding slowly in agreement. Sister Clareton smiled gently. "I'll go and find Dr Rathbone" she advised, standing tall before him as she spoke, prompting him to look up at her. "You're slightly overdue for your next dose of morphine" she advised. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. "I'll be back in just a moment" she assured him, before turning on the spot and disappearing quickly and quietly from the room, in that same manner which all nurses appeared to have. But Jack considered this for barely a moment; because by the time the door was closed behind her, he had already made up his mind.

The morphine he was due to be given would make him feel tired and drowsy, dulling his mind and his senses, and lulling him into a most inconvenient sleep. But now was not the time for drowsiness or the dulling of thoughts or resting of the body and mind. He wasn't going to allow himself to be dosed on painkillers whilst Phryne – who, despite her attempts to reassure him, was clearly terrified – was frightened and overwhelmed and unable to confide in anyone. Dot was away until tomorrow, and Phryne didn't want to tell Sheila their news without him. So she'd be forced to keep this wonderful but frightening revelation to herself. He could picture her now, making polite excuses to his mother and Mr Butler, passing off her anxiety and terror as tiredness or discomfort, before excusing herself from their company and shutting herself away in her room, where the fears she had revealed to him – and those she hadn't – would plague her. It was this image which made Jack's mind up immediately. Although there was so much he was unable to do, so much he could not protect her from – he was determined that her fears and self-doubt would not be one of them.

And so, instead of sitting in bed as instructed, and waiting for Sister Clareton to return with Dr Rathbone and a dose of morphine, Jack drew his bedsheets aside and eased his legs over the side of the bed, before slowly lowering his feet onto the ground. The floor felt cold and smooth beneath his feet, and was a contrast to the warmth of his cotton sheets, prompting him to push his hands down on the edge of the mattress as he eased himself into a standing position. Although he had moved around the room over the past couple of days, he had been given strict instructions by Sister Clareton (who found him standing by the window at five o'clock one morning) to remain in bed unless accompanied or instructed otherwise. And until now, he had obeyed those instructions, albeit reluctantly. But at this moment, his own well-being and need to rest was irrelevant to him, as there was a much more pressing matter at hand. Phryne needed him, even if she was too humble or too proud to say so herself. And their babies needed him, too.

It was these thoughts which gave Jack the adrenaline he needed to suppress the discomfort he was experiencing in his chest, and walk slowly over towards the armchair on the other side of the room, where the overnight bag which Phryne had packed (and replenished throughout the week) rested. Jack held onto the back of the armchair to support himself, his legs feeling slightly steady and his head slightly dizzy from just the dozen or so steps he had taken, and he allowed himself a few moments to collect himself. He then forced his feelings of dizziness and soreness to the back of his mind, and leaned forward slightly to open the bag, feeling relieved by the contents on top. Phryne had packed some clothes for him to wear home the following morning, which he drew out of the bag. There was a pair of brown trousers, a vest, a white shirt, and a light brown jumper which was a personal favourite of his. He smiled gently in appreciation, before laying the garments over the back of the armchair, and bringing out a pair of shoes and white socks. Jack then removed his blue silk pyjama top and stepped out of his trousers, allowing them the blue silk to pool on the floor at his feet. He then turned towards the chair and reached for his brown trousers, ignoring the pain and discomfort he experienced as he leaned forward to put them on, and proceeding to get dressed.

When Sister Clareton returned to the room with Dr Rathbone just a few minutes later, Jack had managed to change into his trousers, socks, vest, shirt and jumper, and was perched on the edge of his bed attempting to tie his shoes, which was hindered by the soreness of his chest as he leaned forward to do so. Sister Clareton stopped still the moment she saw him, and the doctor stood beside her, frowning in confusion.

"Inspector Robinson, what on earth are you doing?" Dr Rathbone asked, concern and surprise present in his tone. Jack looked up at him just as he began to walk towards him. "Get back into bed at once" he directed. Jack held his gaze and did not waver.

"I'm afraid I can't, doctor" Jack responded calmly. "I'd like to discharge myself this afternoon, please. Immediately" he advised confidently. Dr Rathbone stared at him for a few moments, and Jack held his gaze. Sister Clareton approached the scene slowly.

"You're due to be discharged tomorrow morning" Dr Rathbone reminded Jack, his voice calm but authoritative. "Surely you can remain with us for one more night?" he reasoned. Jack considered him for a moment before responding

"I appreciate your concern, Dr Rathbone, and everything you and your staff have done for me" Jack said sincerely his eyes drifting from the doctor to Sister Clareton, before returning to the gaze of the man before him. "But I have to leave this afternoon" he advised, rising to his feet as he spoke. "My presence is required at home" he stated.

"The only place your presence is required today, Inspector, is this room" Dr Rathbone said gently, his expression confused and uncertain. "Might I ask the reason for this sudden need to leave?" he asked. Jack considered the question for a moment before responding.

"I'm required at home" Jack repeated, his voice polite and clear, his gaze unwavering. Dr Rathbone stared at him.

"Right now?" the doctor queried. Jack nodded slowly but with conviction.

"Right now" Jack confirmed. The doctor seemed poised to argue, when Jack continued to speak. "I can assure you I will take the medical you prescribed and follow your instructions to the letter" he stated with conviction. "And I'll be seeing Dr MacMillan twice a day" he stated, as the doctor watched him closely. "But I have to leave this afternoon" he added, his voice low and respectful as he spoke. "Please understand that I mean no offence, and I certainly don't wish to appear ungrateful for-"

"No, no, of course not" Sister Clareton soothed, stepping towards Jack, prompting him to look towards her. "Mr Robinson, I appreciate that you want to be with your wife" she explained, looking at him with understanding as she spoke. "But she'll be back here in a few hours, and you'll be going home with her first thing tomorrow morning" she explained. Jack watched her for a few moments, and Sister Clareton continued to speak. "Why don't I call her, and we can discuss-"

"No. Thank you" Jack replied politely, his voice gentle and sincere. "I don't want her to worry."

"And you don't believe she'll be worried when you return home a day earlier than intended?" Dr Rathbone asked tentatively, his voice gentle and full of concern. "Inspector, I cannot force you to stay" he said candidly, holding Jack's gaze as he spoke. "But I am asking you not to leave" he said, kindness and genuine concern present in his voice. Jack held his gaze confidently; he was resolute.

"I'm sorry" Jack responded sincerely. "But I have to leave" he explained gently. "And I have to leave now" he advised. Dr Rathbone considered him for a few moments, before sighing resignedly. It was clear that the inspector would not be dissuaded. "I'll sign any documentation you require, and-"

"Yes, you'll have to" Dr Rathbone sighed, his eyes meeting Jack's once more. "I will go and retrieve the necessary paperwork, as well as your medication, and will bring it to you, seeing as you clearly will not be dissuaded" he said resigned. "Sister Clareton" the doctor continued, turning towards his colleague as he spoke. "Please remain with the inspector until I return" he requested, prompting the kindly, experienced woman to nod firmly in response. "Don't let him flee before I return" he directed, turning towards Jack as he spoke.

"I have no intention of doing so, Dr Rathbone" Jack assured him, his voice warm and polite. "I really am very grateful for everything you've done for me" he stated sincerely. Dr Rathbone held his gaze and smiled gently, nodding in understanding. "I wouldn't be leaving unless it was absolutely necessary" he advised. Dr Rathbone's expression shifted slightly, his confusion visibly clearing.

"Mrs Robinson?" Dr Rathbone asked tentatively. Jack held his gaze for a moment, and didn't need to respond; the doctor saw the answer in his eyes. "Is she quite alright?" he asked. Jack detected a degree of concern in his voice and expression; the doctor was clearly quite fond of Phryne.

"She will be" Jack replied, nodding as he spoke. "I'll make sure of it" he added.

Sister Clareton's expression softened and she smiled gently, before looking up towards the doctor, who considered Jack closely and nodded in response.

"I see" Dr Rathbone responded, holding Jack's gaze as he spoke. "I will go and get the necessary paperwork and a one-week supply of your medication" he advised. "I'll also be telephoning Dr MacMillan at the Royal Women's Hospital and advising her that you left against my advice" he stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Of course" Jack responded, relieved that the debate was almost over. "Thank you" he added sincerely. Dr Rathbone rose his eyebrows.

"You won't be thanking me once Mac gets hold of you" he cautioned, offering the younger man a warning glance. Jack smirked lightly in response and nodded. The doctor sighed resignedly. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he advised, before turning on the spot and walking quickly out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Dr Rathbone, Sister Clareton looked up at Jack with an expression which reminded him strongly of his mother; maternal remonstration and concern. But beneath it was understanding.

"Are you quite sure I can't convince you to remain with us for just one more night?" the sister asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid I can't" Jack replied gently. Sister Clareton nodded in understanding.

"Is your wife alright?" Sister Clareton asked with concern. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"Yes" Jack responded, holding the woman's gaze as he spoke. "Thank you" he added sincerely. Sister Clareton considered him closely for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"Well" Sister Clareton sighed. "I suppose as I can't convince you to stay, I should assist you to leave" she reasoned, offering him that same look of maternal remonstration once more. Jack smiled gently in response. "If you sit back on the bed I'll finish tying your laces" she advised. "No arguments" she added, her voice kind but firm, as Jack was about to protest. "You mustn't lean down in such a way, you might tear your stitches" she cautioned. "And then you definitely won't be leaving" she advised. Jack offered her a gentle, grateful expression and nodded, before perching on the edge of the bed and easing himself down slowly, ignoring the aching in his chest as Sister Clareton knelt down and began to tie his laces. An act which, like her maternal manner, took him right back to his childhood.

Ten minutes later, Jack was fully dressed, had signed the necessary paperwork, and been thoroughly cautioned by both Dr Rathbone and Sister Clareton. An argument had almost occurred when Jack politely but firmly declined his scheduled dose of morphine, wanting to keep a clear head so he could be of use to Phryne, regardless of what pain he might endure. The matter was quickly calmed by Sister Clareton, who spoke quietly with the doctor, who acceded to prescribe Jack with some strong painkillers in tablet form – which he was instructed to take 'without fail'. Jack was also given strict instructions that he must remain in bed until Dr MacMillan advised otherwise, which Dr Rathbone advised 'might be for quite some time, given your premature departure'. Jack took the fair but firm advice well, nodding in agreement and conceding to each point. The doctor discussed his medication with him in detail, before placing the bottles in a brown paper bag, and cushioning them within the silk pyjamas which Sister Clareton had carefully folded and placed back into the overnight bag. He was then presented with his coat and hat (both of which Phryne had had dry cleaned and stored in the room, which Jack had not been aware of). Sister Clareton assisted him into his coat and watched as he put on his hat, offering him a gentle smile as he did so. She nodded once in approval.

"Now, you aren't used to being on your feet, as you've been recovering all week" Sister Clareton advised, her voice warm and caring. "So you will find yourself becoming tired very soon" she explained. "Which is completely normal" she reassured him. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. "So I want you to go straight to bed as soon as you get home" she instructed, her eyes holding Jack's as she spoke. Jack nodded gently in understanding.

"I will" Jack assured her. Dr Rathbone walked slowly towards him, holding his overnight bag in his hand, which the sister had (by a method Jack and the doctor both attributed to black magic) managed to fit all of his possessions inside.

"And you can expect a visit from Dr MacMillan this evening" Dr Rathbone advised Jack. "I'll be telephoning her this afternoon" he stated. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. The doctor had a duty of care, which Jack was challenging by leaving early. He understood perfectly.

"Of course" Jack responded. "Thank you" he added. Dr Rathbone nodded formally in response. Jack reached instinctively towards the bag, but the doctor held it just out of his reach. Jack looked up at him and met his gaze.

"I'm sure one of your men will carry this for you, inspector" Dr Rathbone advised, as he walked past Jack and towards the door, which he opened confidently, before beckoning the officers to enter. The young men, who Jack recognised as constables Williamson and Harker, walked into the room obediently and looked up at their boss, their expressions showing their concern.

"Sir?" asked Williamson, confusion evident in his tone, as he walked further into the room. "Are you leaving, Sir?" he asked uncertainly.

"Indeed I am, Williamson" Jack responded amiably, as the doctor handed the constable in question his bag, which he accepted automatically.

"And as you fine fellows have been given the task of guarding the inspector, I feel confident that you will escort him home directly" Dr Rathbone stated, his voice firm and commanding, earning immediate attention and obedience.

"Yes, of course" responded Harker, who turned promptly towards Jack. "Are you alright, Sir?" he asked. Jack offered him a small nod and a reassuring expression.

"Fine, Harker" Jack responded confidently. "Thank you" he added. The younger man nodded once in agreement, and walked up to meet his inspector. He'd only been at City South for four months, but he'd already come to respect Inspector Robinson. The station hadn't been the same since his attack, and neither had the men. "And thank you, Dr Rathbone" he added, as he turned towards the medic who had saved his life, and held out his hand. Dr Rathbone, despite his strong disapproval of Jack's decision to leave, took his hand immediately and shook it without hesitation, rewarding him with a formal nod.

"It was my pleasure, Detective Inspector" Dr Rathbone responded sincerely. "I hope never to see you in my operating theatre again" he added, offering Jack what appeared to be a small smile. Jack smirked slightly and nodded in agreement.

"So do I" Jack agreed, before releasing the doctor's hand and turning towards Sister Clareton, expressing his gratitude and saying his goodbyes.

"The car's just outside, Sir" Williamson advised, as he stood on Jack's other side, with him and Harker guarding him as they had guarded the door. "Do… do you think you can…" he began tentatively, before breaking off abruptly, lest he should offend the inspector.

"I'm sure I can, Williamson" Jack responded, his voice calm and kind, as he turned his attentions towards the door before him. Dr Rathbone had suggested a wheelchair, but Jack had politely declined. "Thank you" he added, his voice warm and sincere, as he offered his constable a reassuring smile. Williamson nodded in agreement and watched as Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, who had been shot in the line of duty just over a week ago, walked out of his hospital room and into the brightly lit corridor.

Despite her fear and anxiety, Phryne found that the combination of her babies' hunger and Sheila's company had enabled her to eat considerably more than she had thought herself physically capable. In half an hour, she had managed to eat three sandwiches, half a plate of salad, a slice of quiche and a small egg and bacon pie, much to the delight of her unborn children, who moved and kicked encouragingly. The movements of the children reassured and comforted her immeasurably, and she placed her hand protectively upon her belly, which was now full. Of both food and activity; because the babies had apparently decided to flout their usual habit of sleeping after lunch, and were instead having what Phryne could only describe as their own private party. Not that she was complaining, of course. Because each movement, each kick, every sensation – large or small – reminded her that these children were strong, they were resilient. They were safe. The combination of this reminder, as well as Sheila's calming presence and soothing company, reassured her immeasurably, and Phryne found herself relaxing slightly as she sat in the dining room with her mother-in-law, who was talking to her about the latest letter she had received from Anna and the children. Phryne was trying to focus on what she was saying, her voice calming and soothing, her words interesting and engaging; but she found herself becoming distracted by her inexplicably excitable children and her own frightened thoughts, which she was forcing herself to suppress.

* * *

Phryne released a deep breath and nodded in acknowledgement of Sheila's words, smiling gently as she explained how little Caroline had ruined one of her new dresses by chasing her brothers around the garden and then taking part in their 'mud and water fight'. Sheila explained the events so vividly that Phryne could not help but smile, despite her own anxieties, which she could feel bubbling beneath the surface. The tales of the adventures of the Robinson children reminded her somewhat of her own childhood with Janey, who she had played with for hours and hours, from the time the sun was high in the sky until long after it had set. The memories of the games they used to play, and the closeness they shared, prompted her mind to drift towards a topic which she had touched upon very briefly earlier that day, but had been too frightened and overwhelmed to pursue. Her children, these babies, were siblings, and they'd grow up together, as she and Janey had. Phryne's mind drifted back towards her childhood once more, the games and the songs and the adventures she shared with her sister, and she found herself suddenly feeling overcome with fear and emotion. She wanted her babies to have that relationship with each other, the closeness and love that she and her sister had shared. But given the precarious nature of pregnancy and the increased risks associated with her condition, she feared that it might not be possible, and would never be. She must have seemed quiet and pensive, or possibly even upset, because she was drawn from her thoughts suddenly by Sheila, who placed her hand on her arm and was calling her name gently.

"Phryne?" Sheila said, her voice warm and gentle, and pulling Phryne out of her terrified thoughts. She turned immediately towards her mother-in-law, who she looked up at expectantly.

"Sorry?" Phryne asked, attempting to pull herself out of her thoughts and focus on the present. She saw the concern and care in Sheila's eyes and expression, and found herself feeling suddenly nervous and rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I was-"

"It's alright" Sheila soothed, her voice kind and reassuring. "Phryne" she said gently, removing her hand from her arm and taking her right hand instead, squeezing it gently as she held her gaze. "Is something wrong?" she asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard to suppress her rising emotions, as her excitable babies continued to kick inside her. She was about to respond to Sheila's question when the sound of the front door being unlocked prompted both women to turn towards the hallway. Sheila sat up straight and frowned in confusion, and Phryne rose instinctively to her feet. Sheila quickly copied the motion, listening as the door was opened.

"I'll just be a moment" Phryne said gently, attempting to hide the confusion and concern from her voice, as she walked away from the table and towards the hallway, turning towards the door just as it was opened completely, to reveal the arrival. Phryne inhaled shakily and felt herself flooded with concern and relief, as Jack Robinson walked slowly into the house, looking up and meeting her gaze from beneath his fedora. He smiled at her gently and walked towards her, and Phryne felt her breath catch in her throat. "Jack!" she breathed, relief and love and shock imbued in every ounce of that beautiful word, as she hurried towards him, meeting him halfway across the hallway, and drawing him into a close embrace.

Despite her initial feelings of shock and doubt, Phryne found herself both unable and unwilling to question his sudden appearance, and she simply drew her arms around him and held him to her, basking in his presence. Phryne held him closely for a few moments, the shock of the sight of him dressed and standing in their home, the feeling of him beneath her arms, and that wonderful, indescribable scent of him, flooding her with relief and fear in equal measure. "How… Jack, why are you-?" she asked, her voice unsteady and heavy with emotion. Jack held her tighter and stroked her back.

"Shh, it's alright" he whispered, his voice quiet but assured, as he spoke only to her. "Everything's going to be alright" he added confidently, as he rubbed her back soothingly with each word, feeling their babies' kicks against his abdomen. Jack felt flooded with relief, exhilaration, and with love. He moved his free hand to the back of her head and cradled it in the crook if his neck, as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I'm here."


	113. Chapter 83

Phryne and Jack stood together in the hallway for several moments, with Jack cradling Phryne's head and holding her against him supportively as he whispered words of comfort and reassurance to her. Phryne closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, as the initial shock of Jack's sudden arrival finally began to sink in, and she focused her attentions on the words he was speaking only to her; words of kindness and assurance which made her feel more relaxed than she had done in quite some time. As Jack and Phryne held onto each other and shared this intimate moment, they were almost completely oblivious to the other people in the room, which included Sheila (who was waiting quietly and respectfully by the dining room door, her eyes drifting with concern over her still-recovering son) and Constables Williamson and Harker, who had accompanied Jack home and were standing in an equally respectful manner by the front door, their eyes drifting from their boss to the house, which was larger and grander than the rumours had told. Despite the lack of noise and interruption within the house (which was unprecedented), Phryne and Jack did not remain together for long in the hallway. Because as Phryne relaxed into Jack's arms and recovered from the initial shock of his arrival, she found herself enduring clearer thoughts which her new-found calmness had evoked, prompting her to become quickly overcome with concern. Jack felt Phryne tense slightly and watched as she leaned back, prompting him to loosen his hold around her waist. Jack saw Phryne's eyes drift down towards his chest then quickly up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry, I haven't hurt you, have I?" Phryne asked with concern, wary of the fact that she had been holding onto Jack quite tightly. She placed her right hand on the left side of his chest and looked up at him as she spoke.

"No" Jack responded, his voice warm and confident. "Of course you haven't. I'm fine" he assured her, as he placed both hands upon her waist and held her supportively. She looked very pale and was clearly tired, but Jack didn't have a chance to address either fact immediately. Because Phryne, ever the detective, had begun her interrogation.

"Are you alright?" Phryne asked, attempting to sound calm, despite the thoughts and concerns which were racing through her mind. "Why aren't you in hospital?" asked, holding his gaze as she spoke. Jack stroked her waist soothingly and looked at her with a calm and reassuring expression.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her, his gaze and his voice confident and unwavering. "I didn't need to be at the hospital, I needed to be here" he explained kindly. Phryne felt Jack's right hand drift across her waist and towards the side of her belly, which he cradled with his palm. Phryne's breath hitched and she felt suddenly overcome with guilt. He'd come home because of her.

"Jack, you need to be in hospital" Phryne responded, her voice kind and concerned but underlain with emotion. Sheila detected the sadness and worry in her daughter-in-law's voice, and took a few tentative steps forward. "You need to rest" she added, just as Sheila stepped up behind her.

"I can rest just as well here" Jack replied. "Better, in fact" he assured her, offering her a gentle smile, which Phryne did not return. She was looking worried and guilty and she couldn't quite meet his gaze. "Phryne" he breathed, stroking her belly with his palm as he spoke, which elicited several excited kicks from within. "Everything's fine" he assured her. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath, and Jack watched as her eyes began to fill with tears. She tensed visibly and clenched her jaw in an attempt to calm herself, lowering her head guiltily as she did so.

Sheila, who was quickly becoming equally concerned for both her son and daughter-in-law, placed a comforting hand in the centre of Phryne's back, which seemed to draw her out of her stupor. Her breath hitched and she lifted her head, just as Jack stepped towards her.

"Why don't we go in the parlour?" Sheila suggested gently. "I think it would be best if we all sit down" she advised.

Phryne, who was feeling sick with guilt, nodded immediately in response. Jack was still recovering, and was supposed to be on bedrest. In a hospital. It couldn't be good for him to be walking around or standing for such a long period of time.

"Yes" Phryne replied quietly, recovering herself enough to look up at Jack with worried but compelling eyes. Jack was about to protest and reassure her once more that he was quite alright, when she spoke again. "Come on" she encouraged, her voice warm and soft, as she placed her arm through his and led him slowly towards the parlour.

Sheila waited until Jack and Phryne had walked into the parlour before following them slowly inside. After Sheila had entered the room, the two constables exchanged a look and then approached it tentatively, hovering in the doorway for a few moments as they stared into the room. Constable Williamson, who was holding the inspector's bag, looked around the room with interest, cataloguing the books, artwork and ornaments in the lavishly decorated parlour. He then looked towards the inspector's wife, his eyes drifting down the stunning white cotton dress she was wearing, which highlighted her rounded belly. Constable Harker, who had also never been in the house before, watched as the inspector's renowned and beautiful wife helped him out of his coat and hat and encouraged him to sit down on the chaise lounge. He watched as Mrs Robinson stood over him slightly, watching him with a concerned and attentive expression, as he placed her hand upon his arm and then sat down beside him. The kind-looking lady in the dark purple dress, who neither officer recognised, watched the inspector with concern for a few moments, before turning towards the officers and offering them a polite smile. Constable Williamson watched as her gaze drifted down to the bag he was holding.

"Please, allow me" came the warm voice of the unknown woman, who walked up to them confidently and held out her hand, prompted the constable in question to hand the bag over immediately. "Thank you" she added. The constable nodded politely in response, and then looked from this enigmatic woman towards the Inspector and Mrs Robinson, unsure of who to address.

"Err- Sir" ventured Constable Harker, prompting the inspector and his wife to turn towards him. "Might I borrow your telephone?" he asked politely. "I'll need to advise Inspector O'Shaughnessy-"

"Yes, of course" Jack responded amiably. "It's just around the corner, to the left" he explained, nodding towards the bottom of the staircase. Constable Harker nodded immediately in response.

"Thank you, Sir" he responded promptly, before turning towards the inspector's wife, who was looking up at him. "Mrs Robinson" he added politely. The famous lady detective offered him a warm smile.

"Constable" Phryne Robinson returned, in a voice as warm as honey. The constable turned on the spot and headed towards the phone immediately, and hoped no one had seen him blush. Sheila, who had, kindly suppressed any indication that she had.

"Inspector, Mrs Robinson" began Constable Williamson, who was a little less certain of whom he should be addressing. "Might I check the perimeter?" he asked formally. "We've been given orders to remain with you under all circumstances until the next officers relieve us at six o'clock" he advised, speaking slightly faster as he did so, as though fearing an explanation or even an apology was necessary.

Phryne, who was concerned that Jack would politely dismiss the officers, placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed gently. It was always a method which had proven to be a most opportune and effective method of either distracting him, gaining his attention or achieving both. And now was no exception.

"Thank you, Constable" Phryne replied, her voice quiet but warm. "Please go ahead" she added kindly. The constable looked towards his boss, who hesitated before nodding almost imperceptibly, and then he promptly disappeared towards the front door. As soon as the officer left the room, Sheila walked towards her son and his wife.

"Are you alright?" Sheila asked with concern, placing her hand on Jack's shoulder, which prompted him to look up at her.

"Yes, I'm fine" Jack assured her, his voice kind and confident. Sheila nodded once, before gently drawing the collar of his jumper towards her and looking down at his chest: there was no blood on the bandage or dressing, which meant that the stitches had not torn. "I'm fine" Jack repeated, his voice imbued with the same reassuring kindness and warmth as before.

Sheila considered him closely for a few moments as she processed his words. He was confident, composed and alert, despite the tiredness in his eyes. He was only slightly paler than usual, and had lost a little bit of weight – perhaps only three or four pounds at most – but enough that she and Phryne noticed. But he wasn't showing any sign of pain or discomfort. In fact, he seemed calmer and more relaxed now than he had done in hospital. Unlike Phryne, who was practically radiating with guilt and concern. It was clear that something was troubling her, and had been since that morning, which led Sheila to believe something had happened at her appointment with Dr MacMillan. Although Phryne was clearly being effected by an even which had frightened and upset her, the fact that she was as composed and as calm as she was reassured Sheila that the baby was quite alright. So what else could have caused Phryne to become so nervous and afraid? Was she unwell? That would certainly explain Jack discharging himself from the hospital prematurely after they had spoken less than an hour before. Although Sheila was very concerned about Jack, Phryne and her unborn grandchild, she did not want to cause further to distress to any of them, so she suppressed her strong desire to ask them directly if something was wrong. They'd tell her when they were ready to, of that she felt certain. But they weren't ready just yet, they weren't ready to confide the matter in her right now. They clearly just wanted – needed – to be together, presumably to discuss or to deal with whatever it was that had happened during the appointment earlier that morning. And Sheila respected that completely. She was about to speak when the noise of approaching footsteps distracted her, and the family turned to face the doorway just as Mr Butler entered the room.

"Inspector" Mr Butler said, not quite able to hide the surprise from his voice. He was about to remark that he was not expecting him back until tomorrow when he caught sight of the worried look in Miss Fisher's eyes – a look she had borne since returning to the house earlier that afternoon, despite attempts to conceal it – and he suppressed the remark, and smiled welcomingly at Jack Robinson instead. "You're looking very well, Sir" he said confidently. Jack smiled politely in response.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack responded. Mr Butler was reassured to hear that the inspector sounded – and looked – very well indeed. Though he appeared to have lost a few pounds. But that would be remedied easily enough.

"Would you care for lunch, Sir?" Mr Butler enquired politely.

Although Jack was far more concerned about Phryne than his own needs, he knew that his sudden departure from the hospital and premature return home had worried her, despite the fact he had intended that it would achieve quite the opposite. He certainly wouldn't reassure her by neglecting himself and rejecting food.

"That would be wonderful, thank you" Jack replied gratefully. Mr Butler nodded in assent, collected the inspector's hat and coat from a nearby armchair, and disappeared promptly from the room. Sheila watched as Phryne looked at Jack with concern, as her son turned towards his wife, and placed his hand over her own. It was clear they needed to be together, and alone. So Sheila quickly formulated a reasonable excuse to provide them with some privacy.

"I'm going to take this bag upstairs and deal with the laundry" Sheila said quietly, her voice kind and calm, not wishing to disturb them. "If you need anything, please let me know" she added gently, disappearing from the room before Phryne had even formulated a response. Jack watched Sheila ascend the staircase, before turning towards Phryne, who was watching him attentively. He was immediately struck by the look in her eyes, and placed his hand comfortingly over her own, clasping her fingers gently and holding her gaze.

"Jack, why are you here?" Phryne asked quietly, concern and emotion present in her voice. Jack squeezed her hand.

"Because I want to be" Jack responded, his voice confident and clear. "I want to be here with you" he explained, before placing his free hand at the base of her stomach, which he cradled protectively. "With our family" he added, his eyes drifting down to her belly for a moment, before meeting her gaze once more, and finding that her eyes were filled with tears.

Jack's sudden and unanticipated return, which most welcome and an incredible relief, made Phryne feel overwhelmed with guilt. He'd returned home early – having almost certainly been strongly advised against doing so by Dr Rathbone – because she hadn't been able to wait to confide in him. She'd put her own needs above his, and this was the result. He was here, earlier than he was supposed to be. Although he looked and sounded perfectly fine, she knew that he wasn't. Bullet wounds, especially serious ones like the type Jack had sustained, took a long time to heal, and the patient needed sufficient time to recover. Time she had denied him. Her own guilt over this fact, combined with her fear and anxiety about the news which Mac had revealed to her just hours ago – feelings which she had been trying to conceal and suppress - was all too much, and she found herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion. The tears which burned in her eyes began to fall down her cheeks before she could stop them.

"Hey" Jack soothed, moving his hand from her belly to her cheek, which he cupped as he held her gaze with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. Phryne began to sob.

"I'm sorry, Jack" Phryne said tearfully, her breath slightly hitched. "I'm so sorry" she repeated, inhaling sharply as she spoke, before clamping her hand to her mouth and trying to calm herself.

Jack looked at Phryne with concern, before edging closer towards her and removing his hand from hers, placing both hands on her waist and guiding her towards him, holding her in a close embrace. Phryne tensed at first, but as he drew his arms around her, she relaxed into him, and held onto him just as tightly as she had done before.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, rubbed her back comfortingly as he spoke, whilst internally chastising himself. He should have known Phryne would feel guilty about his early return, but he hadn't. In all honesty, he hadn't really considered his return in much detail. All he had focused on was the fact that Phryne was scared and upset and she needed him, nothing else mattered. But this did. "You've got nothing to apologise for, Phryne" he said kindly, his voice warm and sincere, as he continued to rub her back and hold her to him. He felt Phryne's uneven breaths begin to calm slightly, and he stroked her back calmingly. "I wanted to come home" he stated with conviction, hoping to assure her that it was his decision, and not one she was responsible for. He felt Phryne relax against him, her breath returning almost back to normal, her heart slowing to a calmer, more regular speed. "The food was terrible" he said lightly. Phryne laughed against his shoulder and inhaled a shaken breath, before exhaling slowly and leaning out of their embrace, looking up at Jack and meeting his gaze, his confident and reassuring eyes staring into her worried, tear-filled ones. Jack offered her a gentle smile and stroked the hair from her face, catching falling tears which were trailing down her cheek. After a few moments, she began to speak.

"We brought you food" Phryne said quietly, her voice almost normal. Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"Which was wonderful, as always" Jack responded promptly. "But there were times when I had to endure hospital cuisine" he added with a fake sigh. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gently in response, her eyes focusing intently upon his own.

"How are you feeling?" Phryne asked gently, her voice now devoid of levity. Jack adopted a more serious expression and nodded once.

"Fine" Jack replied promptly. "I'm fine" he assured her. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding slowly in response. Jack watched as her eyes drifted down towards his chest.

"How's your chest?" Phryne asked gently, placing a hand upon the right side of his chest, away from the wound. Her touch was gentle and tender but he felt it even through his jumper, the contact sending a wave of pleasure across his body. Jack placed his hand over hers and held her gaze.

"Fine" Jack assured her. Phryne stared at him for a moment.

"Would you care to try another adjective, inspector?" Phryne asked gently. Jack held her gaze.

"Is another one required?" Jack asked. Phryne watched him closely, her expression adopting a fresh look of concern. Jack's expression softened. "My chest is a little sore – which is normal – but other than that I feel perfectly well" he assured her. Phryne considered him for a moment. She believed him.

"When did you last have morphine?" she asked gently, her eyes drifting down to his chest once more. Jack swallowed hard.

"Eight o'clock this morning" Jack replied. Phryne looked up at him immediately.

"You were due some at midday" Phryne said, her eyes holding his as she spoke. "It should have been administered right after I…" her voice trailed off as realisation dawned upon her, her eyes adopting a fresh look of guilt and fear. "Jack…"

"I was prescribed some tablets instead" Jack explained. "They're in my bag, I'll take them when we go upstairs" he assured her. Phryne looked at him doubtfully for a moment. "Dr Rathbone prescribed me Oxycodone instead of morphine, and has given me a weeks' supply of them" he advised. "They're just upstairs" he stated. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"And you will take them?" Phryne asked, trying to conceal the worry from her voice. Jack nodded solemnly in response.

"Of course I will" Jack assured her, his voice warm and sincere. Phryne felt relieved, and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly. Jack placed one hand on her waist and another on the lower-left side of her belly, where he could feel one of the babies moving. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"Is that… the baby's back?" Jack asked, as he stroked Phryne's belly with his palm. Phryne looked up at him.

"I believe that's a shoulder" Phryne informed him, her voice warm and affectionate. A tender smile played on Jack's lips and he nodded, caressing Phryne's belly encouragingly, as the baby turned and moved inside her. He was watching her belly intently, as though hoping to see the movement. Phryne wished that he could see it, or perhaps feel it as she did. It was one of the most incredible things she had ever experienced. She was drawn from her thoughts suddenly by Jack, who turned towards her with concern in his eyes.

"You're not in pain, are you?" Jack asked gently, uncertain if his actions were causing the baby to become over-excited, and possibly hurt Phryne with its enthusiasm. But Phryne just smiled gently in response and shook her head with confidence.

"No, not at all" Phryne replied assuredly. "I'll take a shoulder to the side over a foot to the ribs any day" she added lightly. Jack's expression softened and he smiled, before nodding in agreement, and looking back down towards her belly. Phryne saw warmth and affection in his gaze, and she felt it in his touch. She felt exhilarated and protected in equal measure, and deeply affected by the love he was showing her and their children in such a simple, tender gesture. She swallowed hard to prevent her emotions from overcoming her again. Thankfully, the sound of Jack's voice proved to be a most timely distraction.

"I wonder what our second child is up to" Jack mused aloud, his gaze drifting further up her belly. Phryne smiled softly.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted quietly, as she looked down at her belly, and placed her hand gently over the place where Mac had informed her that their second baby was positioned. "Probably perfecting its hide and seek skills-" she said lightly, before sudden movement from inside her caused her to stop speaking almost immediately, as she stared at her belly. In the centre of her palm, she felt something, something incredible and distinctive which she recognised at once.

A hand.

She felt her baby press its tiny hand against the centre of her palm.

Phryne's breath caught in her throat.

"Phryne?" Jack asked with concern, stroking her waist as he spoke. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and looked up at him.

"I felt the baby's hand" Phryne said quietly, her voice filled with warmth and awe, as she continued to press her hand to the upper centre of her belly. "It can't have been the first baby, because it's back is lower, it wouldn't be able to reach" she considered, as she lightly pressed down upon her belly, hoping to encourage further contact. She felt movement inside her, a rolling, tumbling sort of sensation, and although she couldn't be certain, she felt quite confident that it was the second baby. And it was definitely a hand. "Jack, I felt its hand" she breathed, amazement in her tone. Jack smiled warmly at her delighted expression and placed his hand on her cheek, staring into her eyes, which shone with wonder and awe, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a deep, sensual kiss.

Phryne responded quickly to the kiss, which immediately flooded her body with warmth and excitement and anticipation and _Jack_. She placed her hand on his cheek and splayed her fingers across his skin, as she pushed herself against him, pressing her belly to his abdomen as the kiss deepened. Jack reacted immediately, drawing his hands down her body and around her waist to encourage her closer still, holding her against him. Phryne placed her left leg over Jack's and he groaned in response, pulling her closer, causing her to gasp against the kiss, clinging to him as it became more passionate and intense. Things were quickly becoming very heated, and might have continued to do so, had it not been for the sound of Mr Butler's voice in the hallway, which was quickly followed by two sets of approaching footsteps.

Phryne and Jack broke apart immediately, though with great reluctance. By the time Mr Butler and Constable Harker approached the room, Phryne and Jack were sat beside each other completely calm and composed, their expressions ones of interest and innocence. The only sign of what had just occurred was Phryne's slight breathlessness, which was not perceptible from such a distance, and the fact that her lipstick was a shade or two lighter. Thankfully, neither man at the door noticed either fact. And nor did Constable Williamson, when he returned just a moment later, coming in through the front door which he closed firmly behind him. Phryne and Jack looked up at all three men expectantly, and were relieved when the most important matter was attended to first.

"The sandwiches are ham, cheese and mustard pickle, Sir" Mr Butler announced, as he carried a silver salver laden with a generous plateful of the inspector's favourite sandwiches, a slice of homemade chicken and vegetable pie, and a pot of tea. Phryne, who had already eaten, felt her previously sated hunger reignited by the sight before her, and it took everything she had not to swipe one of the sandwiches from Jack's plate. Thankfully, the voice of the man in question drew her from her greedy thoughts.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack said sincerely, as he looked up at the man with a look of gratitude and appreciation. Mr Butler smiled gently and nodded dutifully in response.

"Not at all, Sir" Mr Butler replied.

Phryne looked up at the officers at the door who, apparently waiting for eye contact to be made before entering, took a couple of cautious steps inside, their eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack.

"I've telephone the station, Sir, and Constables Martin and Hughes will be taking over at six o'clock" Constable Harker advised. "We've been instructed to remain at the property until then, Sir" he added, almost apologetically. Phryne offered him a gentle smile.

"And we're very grateful" Phryne reassured him, her voice warm and kind. The young officer met her gaze and smiled in response. "Thank you" she added sincerely.

"Not at all, Mrs Robinson" Constable Harker responded. His colleague then stepped forward.

"The perimeter is clear, Sir" Constable Williamson advised Jack, who nodded once in understanding. "I'll remain at the front of the house, and Constable Harker will guard the rear" he stated. Jack nodded in approval once more.

"Thank you, Constables" Jack responded. The men were about to leave when Phryne called them back.

"You must both be rather hungry" Phryne called, prompting the men to turn towards her. She knew the appetite of the Victorian Constabulary was vast. "I'd wager you had to miss lunch due to the inspector's sudden departure from the hospital" she observed. Jack turned towards her and rose an eyebrow but she ignored him, maintaining her focus on the constables, who seemed very wary of speaking, lest they should offend the inspector or his wife. So she saved them the trouble of taking such a risk. "Why don't you go into the kitchen with Mr Butler, who will ensure you receive a suitable lunch?" she said kindly. "It won't help anyone if you faint at your posts" she said gently. Constable Harker looked like he was about to smile, or possibly even laugh, but Jack turned towards the officers and he thought better of it.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" Constable Harker responded, venturing that gratitude would be a safe option. Phryne smiled at him warmly to reassure him.

"Thank you" echoed Constable Williamson, his voice polite and respectful, as he stood rather formally next to his colleague. Phryne smiled at him too.

However, it was only at Jack's almost imperceptible nod that both men accepted the request completely, and left the room with Mr Butler, who led them into the kitchen. Phryne watched them for a few moments, and Jack saw the teasing smile on her lips, prompting him to smirk in response. He knew what was coming.

"I'm glad you brought some of the best-looking officers home with you, Jack" Phryne said lightly, her gaze drifting towards his once more. "They really are very handsome" she teased, her tone sounding quite serious. "Is it a requirement of all officers to be tall, rugged and attractive?" she asked, her voice adopting the warm, sultry tone which still caused shivers down Jack's spine. "Does one become an officer by sending in a headshot and evidence of an insatiable appetite?" she added, levity entering her tone. Jack held her gaze and smirked.

"It's a _little_ more complicated than that, Phryne" Jack responded.

"Oh?" Phryne returned, feigning surprise. Jack met her gaze and she smiled. It was a warm, sincere, relaxed smile. And it had been a while since he had seen one grace her lips. He smiled instinctively in response, and watched as Phryne reached towards the table and lifted the plate, holding it out towards him. He then picked up a sandwich from the plate and began to eat. Phryne smiled and rested the plate on her lap.

"Do they starve you in the academy?" Phryne asked lightly, as Jack quickly finished his first sandwich and reached for a second. Jack rose an eyebrow and fixed her with a faux-reprimanding stare.

"No" Jack returned, as he drew the second sandwich to his lips. "Though they certainly do try" he added quietly, before consuming the second sandwich in less than four bites. Phryne lifted the plate higher and encouraged him to have another. Jack was about to take a third when a thought entered his mind, and he looked up at her, meeting her eyes with a look of concern and interest. Phryne's expression became serious and attentive. "Have you eaten?" he asked gently, his voice one of care and completely devoid of accusation. She smiled gently.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne responded sincerely. "Your children were most insistent" she advised, raising the plate slightly higher. Jack considered her for a moment, as a familiar look in her eyes caught his attention. He smiled gently and nodded invitingly towards the plate of sandwiches, which were too many even for him to consume alone. Phryne smiled in response and reached for a sandwich, taking a bite just as Jack picked up his third, which he consumed in three fast but polite bites. Phryne smirked in response and helped herself to another sandwich.

After mounting an admirable assault on the sandwiches, Jack ate a slice of chicken and vegetable pie (which Phryne politely declined, finding herself feeling completely sated and rather weary), and consumed two cups of heavily-sugared tea. Although he was tired, he did not want to fall asleep. Phryne might need him, even if she didn't feel able to say it out loud. Not that she had to, of course.

Phryne and Jack had just finished their (in Phryne's case, second) lunch, when Sheila descended the staircase, her arms laden with four pairs of Jack's pyjamas and some other articles, as she slowly approached the parlour. Phryne rose to her feet as soon as she saw her.

"Sheila, you don't have to do that" Phryne said kindly. "You're family, and-"

"It's no trouble, my dear" Sheila replied easily. "I like to make myself useful. It's why I came here, to help you both" she reminded her kindly.

"You aren't here to wait on us hand and foot" Phryne said gently, as she made her way towards her mother-in-law. "Why don't you let me take that, and I'll telephone our launderer to see if I can arrange-"

"Phryne, it's perfectly fine" the older woman responded warmly. "It won't take long, and it'll keep me out of trouble for a while" she said lightly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled. "Now, I've laid out the medication in the bag on Jack's bedside table, and I've placed a large jug of water and some glasses beside it" she advised.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, touched by the Sheila's care. Sheila's expression softened and she nodded.

"You are most welcome" Sheila assured her, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, who had risen from the chaise lounge and was walking towards them. "You're to go straight to bed, Jack" she instructed, her voice kind but firm. Phryne turned towards Jack with a smirk, raising her eyebrows as she met his gaze. "And you too, my dear" she added to Phryne, her voice softening as she spoke. Phryne looked up at her expectantly. "I know you're exhausted. It's important that you rest" she advised. Phryne's expression became sombre, and she nodded in agreement. "I'll be downstairs if either of you need anything" she said kindly. Phryne smiled gently in response.

"Thank you, Sheila" she said sincerely. Sheila smiled.

"Not at all" Sheila returned, before looking up at her son. "Try to get some sleep, my dear" she said warmly. Jack nodded slowly in assent.

"I will" Jack assured her, as he stepped up behind Phryne, placing a hand on her back.

"You will" Sheila confirmed, nodding in response. Phryne couldn't help but smile. Sheila was a wonderful mother, and must have been quite a formidable nurse. Her kind, assured and care-giving manner had certainly been inherited by her son. "Sleep well, my dears" Sheila said with affection, before placing her hand on Phryne's upper arm and kissing her cheek, then turning her attentions towards her son. "You're sure you're alright?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her, offering her a polite smile. Sheila considered him for a moment, before nodding slowly in response, and leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Off to bed with you" Sheila said, her voice warm but commanding. Phryne and Jack, who were both exhausted, did not need to be told again.

Phryne and Jack exchanged a look, before conveying their gratitude to Sheila, and walking together towards the staircase.

Despite the fact that Jack was injured, he politely turned down the arm Phryne offered him as she reached the bottom of the staircase. He didn't want her to think he was unwell or weak in any way. So he simply ran his hand down the offered arm and took her right hand, squeezing it gently, before leading her slowly up the staircase.

Although he tried to conceal it, Jack was feeling rather weary after the day's events; or, at least, his body was. Because his mind, quite contrarily, was ablaze, with thoughts and ideas and knowledge and questions concerning the fact that Phryne Fisher was carrying twins. Their twins. It was incredible. Jack smiled warmly at the thought, and walked up behind Phryne as they reached the door, keeping his hold on her hand as he pressed himself against her back and kissed her neck. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled in response, before trailing further kisses up her neck just as she turned her head to face him with bright eyes.

"You are under strict instructions to rest, Jack" Phryne reminded him, her voice warm but firm. Jack hummed in agreement and drew their joined hands to the base of her belly, wrapping his arm around it protectively and tugging her closer. Phryne stepped back into his arms and leaned back against him, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, as Jack held her belly and stroked her arm. Despite how frightening the day had been, at that moment, she felt very protected and incredibly safe. She turned her head to the left and nuzzled against the uninjured part of his chest as he held her. "And I'm afraid this isn't resting" she said quietly, her voice low and gentle. She felt Jack press another tender kiss to her neck, then another slightly lower, before a final one on her shoulder, where his lips lingered for a few moments.

"Alright" Jack acceded, as he reached around Phryne and opened the bedroom door, pushing it open. She sighed lightly and turned towards it. "Come on" he encouraged, as he slowly lowered his arm from the base of her belly. Phryne resisted for a moment, holding it in place for just a few more moments, before lowering it and removing her hand from his as she led him into the bedroom. As soon as Phryne stepped into the bedroom, she found herself smiling.

The curtains had been closed, the small bedside lamps turned on, and a pair of Jack's dark grey silk pyjamas laid out for him on their bed. Two glasses of water were beside the jug on Jack's bedside table, as well as a dark brown bottle containing Jack's pills. Phryne looked up towards Jack and smiled as he closed the door behind them.

"Your mother is a truly wonderful woman" Phryne commended, her voice warm and sincere. Jack smiled as he walked towards her.

"She says the same about you" Jack responded, placing his hand gently in the centre of her lower back as he reached her, prompting Phryne to lean into his touch.

Ever since he and Phryne had embarked on a more intimate relationship, Jack found himself touching her more, the contact no longer feeling inappropriate or forbidden – or worse, potentially unwanted. And ever since she announced that she was pregnant, these desires had increased; not simply in a sexual way, but in one which was no less intimate. He wanted to hold her, touch her, make her feel loved and protected and safe. And he wanted to reassure himself that she felt all of those things. After a week of sleeping without her, of having his time with her limited and restricted, he found himself both unable and unwilling to bow down to the constraints that they had both been forced to live and work by, despite each of them wanting nothing more than to destroy the boundaries so completely. The walls had been broken down most definitively, and Phryne, like Jack and despite her namesake, had no intention of building them up again. Phryne turned towards Jack and smiled gently, their gaze conveying this understanding, this united sense of need and want, just to be near each other, to feel each other. Although Jack's injury meant that some aspects of their relationship would be rather… restricted for the time being, they could be together again, side by side, skin to skin. He was home. And that was all that mattered.

"You're rather overdressed for an afternoon sleep, inspector" Phryne observed, casting an appreciative eye down his body. Ever since their adventure at the Mount Alexandra Mine, she realised how _wonderful_ he looked in a knitted jumper. Even now, she had butterflies. "I expect it's because you're not used to them, having been denied the opportunity and reason for such a privilege" she observed, trying to draw her thoughts away from her carnal desires, which would need to be suppressed for a while. Well, until Jack recovered, at least. She wouldn't want to do him an injury; which, given previous experience, she might. "Fortunately for you, it is an area that I am now officially an expert in" she stated, placing her right hand on her belly as she spoke. Jack smirked and nodded in understanding. "Allow me to demonstrate" she stated, before tugging at the sides of her dress and pulling it over her head in one fluid, well-practiced motion, which resulted in her standing before him in nothing more than a silk chemise and stockings. Jack swallowed. Hard.

"Most instructive" Jack responded, his voice low and slightly gravelly. Phryne smirked in response. "Thank you, Miss Fisher" he responded, before removing his own jumper (at a slower, more tentative pace), and placing it over a nearby chair with care. As opposed to Phryne, who continued to remove her clothing layer by layer, allowing each article to fall to the floor.

Once Phryne had removed all of her clothing and arranged it in a neat, tidy pile (albeit, still on the floor), she walked towards the bathroom, her walk and manner as confident naked as it was when she was dressed in the most divine evening gown and shining with diamonds. After a minute or so, Phryne emerged from the bathroom and walked across the room and towards Jack's side of the bed, before reaching under the pillow and removing a light pink silk nightdress. Jack watched as Phryne pulled the garment on, smoothing the material over her rounded belly, before picking up her white and pink floral nightgown (which was also beneath his pillows) and putting it on. From the location of her nightwear, it was clear that Phryne had spent at least one night sleeping on his side of the bed; which was less of an issue and more of a surprise, given how fond of her own side she was. The fact that the garments were under the pillow implied that she had also intended to sleep there again, meaning it was becoming something of a regular occurrence. Jack smiled gently at the thought of her snuggled beneath the sheets, but his warm thoughts soon became clouded with concern and fear, as the reason why she had changed sleeping positions became quite clear. She'd missed him. She wanted to be with him and he wasn't there, so that was as close as she was able to get. Jack's smile faded and he swallowed hard, before kicking off his shoes and socks (knowing he was not quite able to bend down to that extent just yet) and nudging them under the chair with his feet. He then picked up his pyjamas and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on the bottoms first and then the top. By the time he had secured half of the buttons Phryne was sitting beside him, holding a glass of water and a brown bottle containing the oxycodone tablets, which she appeared to be reading intently. Jack quickly secured the final buttons and turned towards her.

"You said your last dose of morphine was at 8am?" Phryne asked, looking up at Jack from the bottle. He nodded.

"That's right" Jack confirmed. Phryne smiled gently.

"Good" Phryne said warmly, as she handed Jack the glass of water, before removing the cork from the small brown bottle. "That means you can have one of these" she explained, before tipping one into the palm of her hand and offering it to Jack, who accepted it obediently, swallowing it with a few sips of water. Phryne placed the cork back in the bottle and rose from the bed, placing the bottle on Jack's bedside table. "It says you can have one every four to six hours" Phryne added, as she turned towards Jack, who had also risen from the bed, and was walking towards her. Jack nodded in understanding and placed the glass down on the bedside table beside her, before standing in front of her and meeting her gaze.

"Dr Rathbone said he would be telephoning Dr MacMillan to advise her that I left slightly earlier than planned" Jack said gently.

"I'm not surprised" Phryne replied, taking a step towards Jack and placing her hand on the uninjured part of his chest, and splaying her fingers across the silk which covered his skin. She could feel the fabric of the bandage beneath her palm. Jack nodded slowly in agreement.

"He thinks that Dr MacMillan will come to the house this evening" Jack continued. Phryne nodded in response, before looking up and meeting his gaze once more.

"I'd say that's a virtual certainty" Phryne replied easily. "She usually finishes at the hospital around five o'clock" she advised, before drawing her hand down Jack's arm and towards his wrist, which she turned slightly. "Which means we have about four hours to sleep" she advised him. Jack smiled gently and nodded in agreement. Phryne had many - many – ideas of what she'd like to do with Jack for four hours whilst they were alone and uninterrupted. Sleep was not one of them. But unfortunately, present circumstances forbade anything… strenuous. Phryne considered the thought for a moment and smiled, before casting a glance down at her belly (where her babies still appeared to be practicing Olympic-grade acrobatics), and then up at Jack, whose bandage she could feel beneath her palm. "We're quite a pair, aren't we?" she said quietly, her voice low and gentle. Jack smiled gently in response and took a step towards her, prompting her to lower her hand from his chest as he placed his own hand on her waist and drew her closer still, as his free hand drifted towards her rounded belly, which his strong fingers cradled protectively.

"I think we're more of a quartet" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled warmly in response and her expression softened, as she placed her hand over his own, and they felt the tiny kicks and movements which were occurring within. It never ceased to amaze them both, no matter how frequently they felt it. And the knowledge that there were two babies inside her, not just one, only added to how incredibly wonderful all of this was.

"Yes, I suppose we are" Phryne said gently, her voice warm and affectionate, as she stared into his eyes. She tried to suppress her fear and anxiety, cast aside her 'what ifs?' and self-doubts, and focus solely on this very moment; which was beautiful. Phryne's expression softened slightly, and her smile began to falter slightly, as her eyes drifted towards Jack's chest once more. The top of his bandage was just visible above the button of his pyjama top. Jack followed her gaze and then met her eyes once more. "Jack, you should be in the hospital" Phryne said quietly, as though she did not want to admit the words out loud. Jack stroked her waist reassuringly and shook his head.

"No" Jack countered, his voice gentle and comforting. "No, I'm exactly where I need to be" he assured her. Phryne smiled nervously in response and swallowed hard, before nodding almost imperceptibly in response.

"We should get some rest" Phryne advised, before turning on the spot and turning to move across the room and towards the window.

"Hey" Jack said gently, turning with her and capturing her hand with his own, which prompted her to turn back around and look up at him with inquisitive eyes. "Why don't you rest here?" he suggested, indicating towards his own side, and watching as her eyes drifted towards the spot. "If you'd prefer to-"

"I don't need to sleep there" Phryne informed him, her voice gentle and grateful, as she smiled warmly at him. "Not anymore" she explained, her expression softening, as she slowly removed her hand from his walked towards her own part of the bed.

A few moments later, Jack and Phryne had both eased themselves beneath the sheets. Phryne turned off her bedside lamp and turned onto her left side, which was apparently the only manner in which she could sleep without feeling uncomfortable, heavy or like she was been crushed or suffocated. The fact that it meant she was lying next to Jack, who was on his back beneath the sheets, his head turned towards her, certainly improved matters considerably. She sighed contently and snuggled up to him, getting as close as her ever-growing belly would allow, placing her arm around his waist and her leg over his thigh. Jack turned towards her and smiled, putting his arm beneath her lower back, which prompted her to rise slightly on the bed so he could put his arm around her and draw her close. Phryne snuggled into Jack, and felt his hand drift down her waist and towards her belly, which he caressed tenderly and with affection, as he splayed his long fingers across the silk-covered taut skin. Phryne felt flooded with excitement, and smiled against his skin, nuzzling into him contently. Jack kept his hand in place for several moments, feeling the excited movements and strong kicks and turns of their unborn children, before looking down at Phryne, who was smiling against his chest.

"They're supposed to be asleep" Phryne remarked, her voice warm but tired. "They haven't been still in hours, even after I ate" she advised. Jack smiled gently in response.

"They're clearly strong-willed and defiant, like their mother" Jack observed, smirking slightly as he spoke. He felt Phryne chuckle slightly against his chest, before tilting her head up to meet his gaze with a faux-challenging expression.

"Coming from the man who left hospital early and against medical advice" Phryne countered, her voice low and quiet. Despite the levity she attempted to instil in her voice, Jack could still detect the worry in her tone. And he knew it wasn't only about him.

"Perhaps they're trying to reassure you that they're both alright" Jack said gently, his voice warm and reassuring, and devoid of jest or teasing. "That they're strong, and resilient and safe, and very happy to remain precisely where they are" he added kindly. Phryne considered his words for a moment and forced a small smile, which neither of them believed.

"For now" Phryne said quietly, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them. Jack watched Phryne for a moment, before turning on his side slightly to face her, ignoring the soreness in his chest as he did so, and met her gaze.

"Phryne, the babies are fine" Jack said gently, his voice warm and confident, as he splayed his fingers protectively across her rounded belly. Phryne found herself flooded with feelings of safety and security once more. "Nothing is going to happen to either of them" he assured her, caressing her belly tenderly as he spoke. Phryne looked up at him with uncertain eyes, and Jack saw the fear within them. He felt something inside of him shatter. "When Dr MacMillan comes over this evening, why don't we talk to her about the babies?" he suggested tentatively. He was aware that it might be too soon, and he didn't want to overwhelm Phryne, but it was clear she was feeling incredibly anxious about the prospect of carrying, delivering and caring for twins – which was completely understandable, as he too shared her fears. Some of them, at least. Because he felt quite confident that there were many other things she was afraid of, which she didn't feel quite ready to discuss. So he wanted to reassure her that it was perfectly alright and perfectly safe to do so. Although he had questions he was quite keen to ask the doctor, if doing so would upset Phryne, he would wait. As he considered this, another thought entered his mind, which prompted him to speak. "You can talk to her privately too if you'd feel-"

"No, no, Jack. It's not that" Phryne assured him, placing her hand over his as she snuggled up against him. Jack nodded in understanding and waited patiently for her to respond. Phryne considered Jack's words and ordered her thoughts before continuing. "I do want to talk to her" she admitted, her voice low and sincere, and tinged with anxiety. She looked up at him as she spoke. "But we need to talk about you first" she explained, her voice calm and confident. Jack was about to protest, but the look in her eyes told him that to do so would be pointless. So he simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Jack conceded, grateful and relieved that he had not upset Phryne, and that she was both willing and able of talking to Dr MacMillan that evening. "Let's try and get some sleep" he encouraged, as they felt their babies kick and move beneath their touch. Phryne pushed herself up the bed slightly and rested her head next to his on the pillow, before nodding in response. Jack smiled gently and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed and comforted as he felt her belly beneath his hand and her heart beating against his chest. She was quiet for a while, and very still, so still that he thought she might have fallen asleep already. It was only when she spoke suddenly, a couple of minutes later when he himself had been on the brink of sleep, that he realised that she wasn't.

"Perhaps we could tell Sheila about the babies tomorrow" Phryne suggested, her voice quiet and tentative, the words almost whispered against Jack's chest. Jack turned towards her and found her watching him with bright but nervous eyes. He found himself feeling instantly awake.

"Is that what you want?" Jack asked gently. Phryne watched him for a moment.

"Is that what you want?" Phryne repeated. Jack considered the question for a moment.

"I don't want you to feel rushed into saying or doing something you aren't quite ready for" Jack explained kindly. "If you'd like to tell my mother – or anyone else – about the babies, then we will" he assured her. "But I don't want you to feel obligated or pressured into-"

"I don't" Phryne interceded, as she looked up at Jack with sincere and confident eyes. "I think we should tell her. I'd like to tell her" she explained, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "But it isn't just my decision" she said kindly. "She is your mother" she advised. Jack nodded slowly but confidently in response.

Although he was still adjusting to the news, and was wrestling with many questions and concerns arising from it, his primary concern was for Phryne. She was pregnant, she was carrying their twins, and she was terrified. And anything he could do to help her, anything which could be done to alleviate even one iota of her fear or doubt or guilt, was something he would endorse wholeheartedly. The fact that Phryne wanted to tell his mother about the twins was a testament to the closeness of their relationship, which had grown and developed as her pregnancy had progressed. Phryne loved, admired and trusted his mother, whose presence was an invaluable comfort to her, especially during the past week. The fact that this mother had been able to look after Phryne when he had been unable to do so was something that he was eternally grateful for. And so, given the closeness of their relationship and his mother's medical and personal knowledge concerning pregnancy, babies and child-care, Jack was relieved that Phryne felt comfortable enough to want to confide this latest (and completely unanticipated) development to her. Although they had discussed the fact Phryne was carrying twins, and the implications of this fact, Jack did not doubt that there would be issues or factors which Phryne might not feel comfortable talking to him about. But he felt confident she would talk to his mother, who would be an invaluable ally and confidante, who could provide assistance, information and guidance to her just when she needed it most. Jack smiled gently at the thought.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Jack assured Phryne, who relaxed visibly at his words, and nodded gently in response.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, her voice warm and grateful. "After she's had time to recover from the shock of your escape, of course" Phryne added, attempting to use humour to distract him from the fact she was afraid. It was a tactic she used often, especially in recent months. Jack held her gaze.

"I did not escape" Jack countered, his voice quiet and slightly gravelly. He was willing to play along with her humour, knowing that to do so would assist her in talking about the matter she wished to discuss without causing her to feel frightened or overwhelmed; at least, not as much as she would do otherwise.

"I think you'll find you did, inspector" Phryne responded, her voice quiet and tired but unwaveringly confident. Jack met her challenging gaze and smirked.

"No" Jack responded simply, his eyes and expression one of amusement, matching her own. Phryne smiled.

"I think the medical staff at the hospital would disagree with you" Phryne countered. "As would your own constables" she advised, shifting slightly in the bed as she spoke, in a vain attempt to get more comfortable. Which would perhaps be possible if her babies shared her own exhaustion and decided to sleep. She sighed tired in response. "I should've handcuffed you to the bed" Phryne remarked, prompting Jack to raise his eyebrows and suppress several highly inappropriate and incendiary remarks. Phryne looked up at him with bright eyes which were alight with mischief. "I still might" she remarked, her voice adopting a low, sultry tone which sent shivers down Jack's spine. Jack swallowed hard and cleared his throat very quietly. Though not quietly enough to be unnoticed by Phryne, who pursed her lips to suppress a giggle.

"Goodnight, Miss Fisher" Jack sighed gently, before closing his eyes once more. Phryne smiled victoriously and drew her foot up and down his thigh, before pressing herself against him and holding him close. Jack's final thought before falling asleep was a small yet justified concern that he might actually find himself wearing handcuffs when he next woke. But the combination of the business of the day and the painkillers he was taking overrode his concerns and thought processed completely, prompting him to fall asleep almost immediately.

"Goodnight, Jack" Phryne responded warmly, before closing her eyes and placing her arm across his waist, holding onto him comfortingly, as she too surrendered herself to sleep.

Phryne and Jack slept soundly and deeply for several hours, with Phryne curled up against Jack, their bodies entwined. Thankfully for Phryne, her rather excitable babies responded to their mother's exhaustion and sated appetite by slowing their movements and then stilling completely, as they too joined her in slumber, where she remained for many hours. Until half past four that afternoon when, hungry and restless, one of the babies woke once more, and began to kick and move suggestively inside their mother. Phryne was drawn towards the brink of consciousness by the movements, which she was able to soothe somewhat by placing a comforting hand instinctively over her belly, which the baby promptly kicked until weary, then fell asleep once more. But ten minutes later, the second baby woke, and directed its kicks firmly against Phryne's bladder, which left her with neither choice nor time to remain asleep.

Phryne opened her eyes tiredly and pushed herself up in the bed, extricating herself quickly though most reluctantly from Jack's arms, before easing herself off the edge of the bed and walking briskly into the bathroom.

When Phryne returned to the bedroom a couple of minutes later, feeling only slightly weary but rather notably hungry, she found her eyes drifting towards the sleeping figure of Jack Robinson, prompting her to forget almost everything she was feeling as she walked instinctively towards him. Jack was a very beautiful man, both physically and personally; it was something she had realised during their first case. But seeing him asleep, so calm and relaxed despite the serious expression which his face bore even in slumber, was a new kind of beauty entirely. Phryne smiled appreciatively and with affection as she eased herself into bed, getting beneath the sheets and snuggling into Jack. Her head had barely even touched the pillow when Jack, still asleep, placed his arm instinctively around her and drew her close. Phryne smiled and complied willingly, placing her right arm across his waist and draping her right leg over his thigh, as he held her protectively close, his hand drifting across her waist and towards her belly. Phryne heard Jack exhale deeply as soon as his palm came into contact with the taut skin of her belly, and she found herself feeling suddenly overcome by strong emotion. She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply, before letting out a long breath and holding onto Jack, nuzzling into the pillow and looking up at him. Although he looked calm and peaceful, his expression was one of seriousness and focus, even in sleep. Phryne watched Jack with interest, before placing her hand over the hand he had lain instinctively upon her belly, and drawing it towards the right side of her tummy, where the first baby's lazy, explorative kicks could be felt. Phryne's eyes did not leave Jack's face as she did so, and she stared at him intently as she rested his palm over the location of the gentle kicks. Phryne watched as a small, warm smile tugged at Jack's lips, breaking through his mask of seriousness and composure, and lighting up his features. Phryne smiled in response and pressed his hand more firmly against her belly, which encouraged her hungry baby to kick even more, delivering a series of sharp kicks to the centre of its father's palm. Phryne was just considering whether her present levels of hunger were enough to necessitate her rising from the bed and raiding the pantry, when she found herself relaxing completely in Jack's arms, and sleep claimed her once more.

Phryne and Jack slept deeply and contently for a short time longer, as the sun set upon the foreshore, casting shadows across the gently rippling waters and covering the white sand in a blanket of darkness.

After enjoying almost four hours of sleep, a rested and relaxed Jack Robinson finally began to stir, opening his eyes slowly as he attempted to focus upon the room. His attentions were drawn first to his immediate left, where the light yellow glow of the bedside lamp eased him out of his slumber. But he was distracted by this for barely a moment. Because Phryne Fisher, a woman who often had to be restrained in order to be compelled to remain still for longer than five minutes, was snuggled into his side, her pregnant belly pressed against him, her arm draped about his waist. Her expression was calm and peaceful, her body relaxed, her breathing deep. She wore a look of contentment which belayed the fraught emotions and frightened thoughts she had endured throughout the day; Jack was glad that her body had granted her this reprieve, even if it were only for a few hours. He was also glad that he was beside her, holding the sleeping lady detective against him, as she finally gave into her body's need for sleep. One of the things he found unbearable about being hospital was her absence; the distinct lack of Phryne Fisher, whose energy, charm and passion brought to life everything and everyone she encountered. But it wasn't just her bright and lively nature that he missed, and the excitement which she seemed to both encourage and inspire, though of course he did miss it. But he missed this too. Those precious hours they would have together – alone together – away from the business and dangers and uncertainty of the world they lived in. Just him and her, together, their weary bodies warm and entwined, an uninterrupted by the outside world. But whilst the outside world was being most respectful of Miss Fisher's need to rest, it seemed that the ever expanding inner world which they had created was not.

As Jack looked down upon Phryne as she slept, he quickly found himself aware of a movement inside her belly, which he felt against his own skin. Phryne's belly was pressed against his left side, and as she slept, he felt the distinctive sensation of one of their unborn children turning and moving inside her, its little back pressed against him as it turned, before issuing a series of gentle, almost exploratory kicks against him. Jack felt a rush of excitement as he felt the sensation against his own skin, which prompted him to reach down slowly towards Phryne's belly with his right hand, which was resting upon her waist. Jack placed his hand on her belly and splayed his fingers over the area where he had felt the movement, and was immediately rewarded by the baby, who turned once more against his palm and issued a series of kicks against its centre. Jack's expression softened and his smile widened, as he stared down at Phryne's belly in amazement, as he felt each movement and sensation against his own skin. He found himself lost in his thoughts for several minutes, until a particularly first kick issued by their first baby against its mother's abdominal wall, drew the lady detective abruptly from her slumber. Phryne hummed tiredly and stretched her hand across Jack's body, clasping the silk material of his shirt beneath her fingers, before releasing a slowly breath and tilting her head up slightly, meeting his gaze with weary eyes.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, as though she were not quite convinced that he was actually there.

Jack, conscious of the fact that he may have woken her, was feeling increasingly guilty at the sudden prospect, and internally chastised himself for his thoughtlessness.

"Sorry, I was-" Jack responded, his voice low and slightly gravelly with sleep.

"No, 's fine" Phryne mumbled tiredly in response, drawing her hand across his body and planting it on the mattress, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position; a feat which was becoming increasingly difficult as her pregnancy progressed. "You didn't wake me" she assured him, sensing the reason for his concern. Jack watched as Phryne sat up against the headboard and placed her hand tenderly upon her belly, splaying her fingers and looking down at it with affection. "Though the same cannot be said for _you_ " she said accusingly, her voice light, her smile soft, as she stared down at her rounded belly. Jack felt flooded with relief, and was quite overcome by the tenderness of her expression. He smiled warmly up at her, watching the way she stared at her pregnant belly, utterly transfixed. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position beside her, and she turned her head to face him, meeting his gaze and smiling tiredly in response, as she drew her hand down her belly, cradling it at the base. "I think your children are hungry" she said quietly, her attentions returning to her belly once more. Jack smiled gently and nodded, his eyes drifting from her face to her stomach, which she was cradling protectively. He felt flooded with excitement.

"Is that so?" Jack asked gently. Phryne nodded and turned towards him.

"It is" Phryne responded warmly, a gentle smile playing upon her lips. "I recognise the sharpness and frequency of those hungry little kicks" she stated with affection, as she tenderly caressed her rounded belly. One of the babies must have moved inside her, because her expression softened, her eyes shone, and her smile was radiant. Jack felt a sudden rush of love and awe, and smiled as he watched her.

"Well, I'll get you something" Jack said dutifully, his voice warm and gentle. Phryne turned towards him immediately. "What would you like?" he asked kindly, keenness present in his tone. Phryne placed a hand on his arm to still him just as he made to move the covers aside.

"You're supposed to be on bedrest" Phryne responded, her voice kind but firm. Jack was about to protest when she continued to speak. "And no movement is required by either of us" she added easily, before turning to her right and reaching for her bedside drawer, which she opened quickly. "I have everything I need right here" she stated confidently, before removing something from the drawer and closing it behind her. Jack watched her with interest, and looked down at her hands as they reached her lap once more, a dark-red wrapper with golden lettering in her hands.

"Is that chocolate?" Jack asked, staring at the object in her hands.

"Yes" Phryne replied easily, as she unfolded the edges of the wrapper and broke off a row of the smooth milk chocolate. She could feel her mouth begin to water with anticipation, and her babies were kicking hungrily.

"You keep chocolate in your bedside drawer?" Jack asked, unable to hide his amusement. Phryne looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"I do" Phryne responded artlessly. "Right next to my gun" she added, a sultry tone entering her voice. "So I am perfectly equipped to handle late-night emergencies of every kind" she advised. Jack smirked slightly and held her gaze.

"How long have you been concealing confectionary in your bedroom drawer, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked lightly. He was amused and interested by this latest development. Phryne turned towards him with bright eyes.

"Since your children decided that it was appropriate to wake me in the middle of the night and kick me soundly until I acceded to their chocolate-related demands" Phryne replied easily, warmth and affection present in her tone. As she spoke, she considered the ease with which she was referred to their babies in the plural rather than the singular, despite having learned of the existence of the second child only that day. Referring to the 'babies', 'children' and 'twins' had felt natural and effortless from the moment she learned of their existence. It was remarkable. Jack felt a rush of warmth and exhilaration at this revelation, and the sight of her holding the chocolate in her hands. Something about the whole situation was utterly adorable. "Would you like some?" she asked, drawing him out of his thoughts and offering him the remainder of the bar. Jack smiled gently in response and shook his head, as he looked down at the unfamiliar words upon the paper.

"No, thank you" Jack said politely, as he continued to try and make sense of the words. "Is that French?"

"Swiss, actually" Phryne corrected, as she took a bite out of the row of chocolate in her hands, and hummed in satisfaction. "Mm, delicious" she said gently, as she took another bite. Jack tilted his head to the side and considered the packaging.

"I didn't know you could buy Swiss chocolate in Melbourne" Jack said lightly, his voice adopting a teasing tone. Phryne smirked slightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't" Phryne replied easily, turning towards Jack with mischievous eyes. "At least, not officially" she explained. Jack rose his eyebrows and continued to watch her with amusement. "But thankfully, there are ways to obtain it" she informed him, as she took a deliberately slow bite and made another soft hum which conveyed her satisfaction. Jack swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"So you smuggle it in" Jack deduced, watching her with amusement. Phryne looked at him with an expression of perfect innocence.

"I don't know what you mean, Inspector" Phryne responded, her tone rising ever so slightly. Jack smirked, and Phryne took a final bite of the chocolate, before turning towards him. "Though I would encourage you to search me if you feel that any crime has been committed" she added, her voice low and sultry. Jack had to use every ounce of energy and self-control in order to prevent himself from accepting the offer.

"No search is required, Miss Fisher" Jack advised her, his voice adopting a faux-serious expression. "The evidence is in plain sight" he advised her. Phryne smiled gently and held the chocolate bar proudly in her hands.

"Well, before you clap me in irons, will you permit me to raise my defence?" Phryne asked, as she broke off another row of the chocolate and took a bite. Jack smiled at her and then quickly adopted a more serious expression, which was betrayed by the mischievous glint in his eye, and he nodded. Phryne's expression softened and she held his gaze.

"Of course" Jack responded, his voice slightly lower and huskier than before. Phryne smiled at him victoriously.

"Your children made me" Phryne said simply, prompting Jack to smirk in response.

"Our unborn children made you smuggle chocolate into the country?" Jack asked, unable to hide the amusement from his voice. "I hope you aren't suggesting coercion" he invited. Phryne shrugged her shoulders and adopted an innocent expression.

"I was powerless to resist" Phryne breathed, as she took another bite of the chocolate. "They really can be quite persuasive" she explained, breaking off one final square and eating it, before placing the half-eaten bar back in her bedside drawer.

"Can they?" Jack asked, interest present in his tone. Phryne met his gaze and recognised the look. Her expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied gently. "I keep waking up in the middle of the night feeling incredibly hungry" she confessed, as she subconsciously placed her hand beneath her rounded belly, cradling it protectively. "I travelled to Switzerland shortly after the War, where I encountered this particular brand of chocolate for the first time" she explained. "I hadn't thought about it in years until a few weeks ago" she advised. "When I found myself having a sudden and almost irrepressible desire for it" she stated. Jack considered her words with interest and amusement, and nodded slowly in response.

"So you smuggled it into the country to satisfy our children" Jack assessed, placing his own hand protectively upon her belly. Phryne's expression softened and she stared at her tummy.

"Cec and Bert helped" Phryne admitted quietly. Jack's smile grew and he nodded in response.

"I'm sure they did" Jack replied easily. Phryne smirked in response. If he knew what other items the red raggers had managed to smuggle into the country for her, he would be considerably less amused. "Is there anything else you need?" he asked kindly, his voice warm and his tone serious. Phryne turned towards him slowly and met his gaze. Her expression softened.

"Only you" Phryne said gently, her voice quiet and almost hesitant, and devoid of the levity of their recent exchange. Jack held her gaze and his expression became solemn, as he nodded confidently in response. He then placed his hand on her cheek and cupped it gently, stroking her soft skin with his thumb.

"I'm right here" Jack assured her, his gaze unwavering, his strong hands cradling her cheek and belly. Phryne felt a sudden rush of love and safety, and she found herself nodding in response, a gentle smile playing upon her lips.

"Yes, you are" she agreed, her voice quiet and laced with emotion. Jack was about to comment further when they were both distracted from their thoughts by a gentle knock at the door. Phryne's smile softened and she placed her free hand over Jack's, which was resting upon her belly.

"Yes?" Phryne called politely. Her eyes never leaving Jack's as she spoke.

A moment later, the door was slowly opened by Sheila, who stepped tentatively into the room. She smiled warmly at the sight of Phryne and Jack, sat side by side beneath the sheets, looking much healthier and considerably well-rested. Her eyes drifted from her son to his wife, and to the hands on the younger Mrs Robinson's rounded belly. Her expression became warm and tender, and she looked up to meet Phryne's gaze once more.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you both" Sheila began, her voice gentle and sincere. "But Dr MacMillan has arrived, and is quite keen to see our escapee" she advised, her eyes drifting towards Jack. Phryne smirked in response.

"I did not escape" Jack protested, his voice calm and clear.

"I rather think you did, darling" Phryne responded, unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

"And I quite agree" stated Mac, who walked into the room carrying her black leather medical bag, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, the latter of whom she bestowed her best, remonstrative doctor's glare, as she took in the scene of the two detectives in bed together. It was definitely the most innocent scenario she could imagine involving Phryne and a man; even the Detective Inspector. "As does Dr Rathbone" she advised Jack, who cleared his throat quietly. Phryne squeezed his hand gently, as a reminder of her steadfast allegiance. Despite her teasing. "I must say, Inspector, I'm used to your wife disobeying my instructions – though admittedly, she's been doing very well as of late" she stated, fixing Phryne with an appraising glance, prompting the lady detective to smirk in response as she looked up at Jack. "But I hadn't expected such defiance from you" she informed Jack, as she walked into the room and placed her medical bag casually upon the bed. Jack, who felt suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was surrounded by three women – his wife, his mother and his doctor – whilst he was in bed with his aforementioned wife, blushed slightly. "Out of the pair of you, you were the patient I thought I'd have the least trouble with" Mac continued mercilessly, her voice adopting the same light, teasing tone that Phryne's often did. Mac then looked up from her bag and met his gaze. "She must be rubbing off on you" she added. Phryne smirked in response and suppressed her response. Given the company.

"I'm fine" Jack responded, his voice confident but respectful. "And I've obeyed all medical advice concerning bed rest and medication" he continued, holding the doctor's gaze as he spoke. "Though in my own bed, instead of a hospital one" he explained.

Mac considered Jack for a few moments, before nodding slowly in response. Although she had been very concerned when she received Dr Rathbone's telephone call earlier that afternoon, she had not been surprised. Given the news she had bestowed upon Phryne earlier that day, and considering the fact that her friend visited him in hospital shortly after, it didn't take a detective to work out the reason behind the inspector's self-discharge. Though she decided she would not discuss the matter unless it was broached by one of them; because she couldn't be certain that Phryne _had_ told Jack that she was expecting twins. He might have simply noticed that she was upset and anxious, and taken it upon himself to leave the hospital against medical advice in order to be with her. But given the fact that Phryne looked considerably healthier and more relaxed than she had done earlier that day, she suspected that she had confided in the inspector. She certainly hoped so.

"Well" Mac said suddenly, her voice low and gentle. "I'm glad to see that you're following at least _some_ of the advice which your doctors have given you" she said. Phryne suppressed a smirk and looked up at Mac with a look requesting mercy. Mac sighed lightly and assented. "Though seeing as you did take it upon yourself to leave the hospital early, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me examine you" she explained. "I'd like to tend to the wound and check for signs of infection, change your dressing and bandage, and ensure that you are taking your medication as prescribed" she stated. Jack nodded immediately in assent.

"Of course" Jack responded. Mac nodded slowly and returned her attentions to her bag.

Sheila, who was standing just behind Dr MacMillan, found her gaze fixed upon Jack and Phryne's entwined hands, which were cradling her pregnant belly protectively. She found herself feeling rather concerned about Phryne once more, given how upset and anxious she had seemed earlier that day, and considering the fact that Jack had left the hospital early. She swallowed hard and looked up at Phryne and then Jack, before turning her attentions towards the doctor.

"Is there anything I can do to assist?" Sheila asked kindly. Mac turned towards her with a warm expression.

"Thank you, but that's alright" Mac responded kindly. "Unless of course you'd care to bar the bedroom windows and handcuff your son to the headboard" she stated. Phryne turned away from Jack to hide her smile and Sheila chuckled lightly.

"As tempting as that is given his actions, I don't think that's necessary" Sheila responded, her voice gentle and kind, as she looked up at her son and his wife. "I am quite confident that Jack has no intention of leaving" she stated. Mac expression softened and she nodded in agreement.

"So am I" Mac returned, smiling gently as she met Sheila's gaze. Sheila nodded in response, before turning her attentions back towards Jack and Phryne.

"I'll be just downstairs if you need me" Sheila advised them both. Jack and Phryne both smiled and thanked her, and watched as she slowly disappeared from the room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Mac turned towards her patients.

"Right" she said gently, lifting her stethoscope out of the bag. "Let's begin."

Mac spent the next ten minutes tending to Jack, listening to his heart, taking his blood pressure and temperature, and examining his injury. Thankfully, he was showing no signs of infection, and the wound was healing nicely. He had also managed not to pull any of his stitches in his escape, which was a mercy. She quickly and efficiently changed his dressing and accepted Phryne's assistance with applying a new bandage, before encouraging Jack to take another one his painkillers, and lean back against the pillows. Phryne, who was most concerned and attentive, did not leave his side.

"Now, I want you to take one of these pills every four to six hours" Mac advised, as she placed the brown bottle back down upon his bed. "It's important you do not exceed the dose" she stated. "And if you experience any symptoms, such as nausea, light-headedness, a raised temperature or light-headedness, telephone me immediately" she said, speaking to both Phryne and Jack, who nodded in response.

"We will" Phryne stated. Mac nodded in agreement. She didn't doubt it.

"I want you to remain in bed for the rest of the week" Mac advised Jack. "Try to lie on your back or sit up, and avoid laying on your side" she stated. "And the only time you should leave this bed is to go to the bathroom" she explained. Jack considered this information and nodded slowly in response.

"Can I take a shower?" Jack asked. Mac shook her head slowly.

"Not just yet" Mac said gently. "It's important not to get the wound or the dressings wet" she explained. "I'm afraid quick washes and bed baths will have to suffice for the moment" she advised. "I'm sure Phryne would be delighted to assist you" she added lightly. Phryne smiled in response and placed her hand on Jack's arm.

"Anything to assist" Phryne replied, her voice warm but light. Jack felt himself relax slightly beneath her touch.

"I'll visit you twice a day, and providing you continue to progress as well as you have been, we can revisit the bedrest situation towards the end of the week" Mac advised Jack kindly. "But for the moment, it's imperative that you remain in bed" she explained, her eyes holding Jack's as she spoke. "You need to allow your body time to recover" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding, and held her eyes with a look of sincerity. Despite the fact that he had discharged himself from hospital early, Mac suspected that Jack would prove to be a much easier patient than his wife. "Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" she said gently, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne, before resting on the inspector, who appeared to be considering her question.

"Yes" Jack responded, his voice gentle but assured. Mac looked up at Jack expectantly and waited for him to continue. "I was hoping we might talk about… about the babies" he said tentatively. Mac held his gaze for a moment, before looking quickly towards Phryne, who looked a shade paler than she had done before. Phryne looked up and met her friend's gaze with a reassuring expression, before smiling nervously and nodding almost imperceptibly. Mac then returned her attentions to Jack, who was waiting patiently for her to respond.

"Of course we can" Mac assured him, her voice warm and kind. "What would you like to know?" she asked gently, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne, before focusing on the inspector once more. Jack was silent for a moment as he considered his questions and ordered his thoughts.

"Is Phryne alright?" Jack asked, his voice gentle and concerned. Phryne felt her stomach tighten and she squeezed his hand.

"Jack" Phryne breathed.

"Phryne is absolutely fine" Mac assured him, her voice warm and confident. "She is strong, and healthy and doing remarkably well" she continued, speaking slowly and with conviction. "Just like your babies" she added, having anticipated his next question. Jack held Mac's gaze for a few moments, and Mac saw the same look of fear and doubt in his eyes that had been in Phryne's just hours before.

"You're quite sure?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"I'm certain" Mac proclaimed, her voice confident and assured, as she met the worried eyes of the inspector with a look of warmth and understanding. "Why don't I show you?" she suggested gently, as she made her way over to her medical bag and removed her stethoscope once more, before looking up at Phryne, who had already anticipated what she was intending to do. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, before easing herself down on the bed, further beneath the sheets.

Jack watched as Dr MacMillan walked around the bed and towards Phryne, who had adjusted her nightdress accordingly, and allowed Mac to draw it up over her body, exposing the taut skin of her rounded belly. Jack stared at her in awe for several moments. She was beautiful.

"This might be a little cold" Mac warned Phryne, as she placed the chest piece against her belly, moving it around until she had located both heartbeats. She smiled gently and looked up at Jack, removing the earpieces and offering them to him. He accepted immediately, and Phryne smiled, finding herself feeling flooded with excitement and anticipation, which increased exponentially as he leaned down towards her. "The first baby is laying across Phryne, just here" Mac advised, indicating the position of their child to the inspector, who was now listening to its heartbeat. Phryne watched as Jack's expression softened, his eyes became warm, and a tender smile played upon his lips. She felt suddenly choked with emotion, and swallowed hard in order to keep herself calm. "And the second baby" Mac said gently, the sound of her voice drawing Phryne back from the precipice of high emotion. "Is just here" she said, her voice low and warm, as she guided the chest piece up Phryne's belly, and positioned it correctly. Both Mac and Phryne watched as Jack listened to the second heartbeat, which was strong and fast and beautiful, just like the first one. But it was different to the first – notably so. The heartbeats, although both strong and wonderful, were not the same, and Jack smiled at the realisation.

 _Twins_ , he thought, his eyes alight, his smile widening. Phryne found her anxiety decreasingly significantly, and she smiled up at him, watching him intently as he listened to their babies' heartbeats. She remained completely silent and still, not wishing to disturb him.

To ensure that both Phryne and Jack were assured of the health and strength of their unborn babies, Mac encouraged them both to listen to the heartbeats. As they did so, Mac moved the chest piece from the first baby to the second baby twice, to reassure them both. It worked. They both looked notably calmer and more relaxed as she put away her stethoscope, and Phryne adjusted her clothing accordingly. Mac then perched herself neatly on the bottom of the bed next to Phryne's feet, and waited patiently until the next question was raised. As she suspected, it did not take long.

"Phryne said that one of the babies is smaller than the other?" Jack asked gently, attempting to remove all signs of his concern at this fact from his voice. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"Yes" Mac responded, her voice warm and confident. "The second baby is about five ounces smaller than the first, but that's nothing to worry about" she assured them, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne, before resting on Jack's gaze once more. "With twin pregnancies, one of the babies is always bigger than the other" she advised. "Despite the fact that the second baby was undetectable until today, it is healthy and strong and is developing as it should" she assured them both. "The babies are both healthy weights given the fact they are twins and the period of gestation" she advised, prompting both Jack and Phryne to nod in understanding. Her last remark brought Jack to his next question.

"I understand that twins usually arrive slightly earlier than babies from a single pregnancy?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard and shifted slightly in the bed, prompting Jack to turn towards her and place a comforting hand upon her back. Mac waited a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"Yes, that's right" Mac confirmed, her voice low and gentle. "Women carrying twins are more likely to go into labour early, usually between thirty-five and thirty-seven weeks, though of course there are exceptions" she advised, looking at Phryne as she spoke. "But as a precaution, I would like to put Phryne on bedrest as soon as she reaches thirty-five weeks" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding, and Phryne looked up and met Mac's gaze.

"You think they're going to arrive early, don't you?" Phryne asked nervously. Mac considered the question for a moment before nodding once in response.

"Yes, darling, I do" Mac replied, her voice gentle and sincere. Phryne's breath hitched and Jack drew her close with his right arm, before taking her left hand with his own. "It going to be fine-"

"Darling, it's alright" Jack soothed. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly, before looking up at Mac once more. Jack and Mac remained respectfully silent as Phryne considered their words. "But if they are born early, they will be alright, won't they?" Phryne asked, speaking quickly and anxiously. Mac nodded in response.

"Everything is going to be fine" Mac assured her. "The babies are strong and healthy now, and they will continue to get bigger and stronger as your pregnancy progresses" she stated with conviction. "Babies are very resilient, Phryne, you know that" she added. "Especially twins" she said kindly, offering her friend a reassuring smile. Phryne nodded uncertainly in response.

"And I'll be in hospital" Phryne said quietly, her tone indicating that her words were not a question, but certainly a need for reassurance. Mac nodded confidently in response.

"Yes, darling" Mac replied gently. "In cases of twin pregnancies, we always advise the mother to deliver the babies in hospital" she advised.

"Because it's safer for the babies" Phryne said.

"And for the mother" Mac replied warmly. Phryne nodded in response. "A hospital has the staff and facilities to care for mothers and babies both during and after delivery" she advised. "The Royal Women's Hospital has recently acquired a dozen incubators, which were developed in America, and are specifically designed to assist babies who are born smaller or earlier than usual" she explained. "We can monitor them closely, and ensure they keep nice and warm, and continue to grow and thrive as they should" she continued gently. Jack and Phryne listened attentively and nodded in understanding.

"And if anything goes wrong-" Phryne began, hesitating and breaking off abruptly as she spoke. Jack squeezed her hand.

"Nothing is going to go wrong" Jack assured her.

"No" Mac confirmed, shaking her head as she spoke. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at her friend.

"But what if it does?" Phryne asked quietly, her worried eyes holding Mac's. "The risks associated with childbirth for a woman carrying one baby are significant. So surely with two-"

"Phryne" Mac soothed, placing her hand on her friend's leg and holding her gaze. Phryne met the gaze with a look of conviction, and Mac stroked her leg gently. "There are greater risks for women carrying and delivering twins than those carrying a single child" she explained gently, "but everything is going to be alright" she assured her. "You'll be in hospital, you and the babies will be monitored very closely from the moment you're admitted, and there will be staff, resources and equipment capable of dealing with any issue that might arise" she explained gently. "Not that they will" she reminded her. Phryne felt her stomach clench.

"But the risks are greater" Phryne persisted, her eyes holding Mac's as they spoke. "To the babies-"

"Phryne-"

"What if something goes wrong?" Phryne asked again, her voice rising slightly, as panic entered her tone. Jack held Phryne close and placed their joined hands on her belly.

"Nothing is going to go wrong" Jack soothed, his voice warm and gentle and so confident that Phryne almost believed him. "Dr MacMillan and I won't let it" he assured her. Phryne looked up at Jack with worried, tear-filled eyes.

"You don't know that, Jack" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and laced with emotion. "Neither of you can. You can't" she added, breaking his gaze and looking down at her belly. She could feel the babies kicking and moving beneath their hands. She swallowed hard and clenched her jaw to stop herself from crying. Jack felt his stomach tighten as fear and guilt overwhelmed him, and he desperately sought to comfort her.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his voice warm and kind. He felt her tense slightly. "Phryne" he repeated, his voice quiet and soft, as he stroked her waist soothingly. "You heard what Dr MacMillan said" he explained. "The babies are strong and they are healthy" he reminded her. "You heard their hearts beating, you can feel them moving inside you" he continued, splaying his fingers across her belly as he spoke. Phryne's breath hitched and she inhaled sharply, before closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. "They're healthy and they're safe and they're going to get bigger and stronger" he assured her, prompting her to open her eyes slowly and look down at her belly, as she felt the babies moving beneath their hands. "And when the time comes for them to be born, Dr MacMillan and I will be right beside you" he stated with conviction. "Whether that's five weeks from now, or eight, or ten, they are going to be absolutely fine" he assured her, the confidence and assurance in his voice prompting Phryne to look up at him.

"How can you know that?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice hesitant and doubtful, as her eyes shone with tears. "Jack, how can you be so sure?" she asked tearfully, her voice breaking with emotion. Jack swallowed hard to stop his own emotion from overcoming him at how frightened Phryne was.

"Because you're their mother" Jack responded simply, his voice calm and confident. "And I'm their father" he added, cradling her belly as he spoke, his eyes never leaving hers. "And we're going to keep them safe" he stated.

"We all are, darling" Mac added, speaking once she found an appropriate moment, not wishing to interrupt the conversation.

"Nothing is going to happen to these babies or to you" Jack assured Phryne, his voice warm and confident, his eyes locked on hers. "I promise" he added, emotion permeating every syllable, as drew her head towards his neck, feeling her lean into his embrace as he drew her closer. "I promise."


	114. Chapter 84

Phryne leaned into Jack and rested her head in the crook of his neck, as he put his arms around her and drew her into a close embrace. Phryne reached up and put her right hand on the back of his shoulder, before closing her eyes for a moment and leaning into his touch. She allowed the familiar feel of his body, the deep and comforting tone of his voice, and that wonderful scent which was simply Jack to overwhelm her, and for a moment she finally felt at peace. But the persistent kicks of her excitable twins and the knowledge that she and Jack were not alone prevented her from immersing herself in the comfort of this moment completely.

Phryne took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, before gently caressing the back of Jack's shoulder and leaning back slowly, meeting his gaze as she looked up at him. She swallowed hard and lowered her hand down his back, offering him a weak smile as her fingers drifted down his body, before turning towards Mac, who had been sitting unobtrusively at the end of the bed. Phryne met her friend's gaze and Mac looked up at her with the same warm, assured gaze that she always did when they discussed difficult matters. Phryne tried to offer her a comforting smile as she had done to Jack; she was aware that she had revealed more of her fears than she had intended, and was beginning to feel rather embarrassed. She didn't want either of them to think she was weak or vulnerable or couldn't handle this – because she wasn't, and she could. She would.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly. "I'm just tired" she added dismissively, hoping they'd believe her, as it was partly true. But as she felt Jack's right arm drift across her back, resting his hand comfortingly on her waist and holding her securely, she knew that they didn't. At least, not completely.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jack said gently.

"No" Mac agreed, shaking her head as she spoke, and offering Phryne a soft smile. "What you're feeling is perfectly natural, Phryne" she explained kindly. "Most mothers express similar feelings, particularly as they enter the later stages of their pregnancy" she advised. "And given the fact we've just found out you're carrying twins, it's perfectly reasonable that you would be concerned" she stated, her voice warm and gentle, her eyes holding Phryne's as she spoke. She wanted Phryne to know that what she was feeling was normal and healthy and nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of. The last thing she wanted was for Phryne to feel to wary or too afraid of talking about aspects of pregnancy and childbirth that frightened her, because they were both things they needed to discuss. Particularly after this latest - and very unexpected - development.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, her voice drawing Mac from her thoughts. Mac smiled warmly at her friend and nodded.

"I know it's scary, darling, especially now" Mac empathised, holding her friend's gaze and speaking softly, hoping she'd know that she understood. "But we're going to do everything we can for you and your babies" she assured her. "When the time comes, you'll be in a hospital" she reminded her. "You'll have me and Jack completely at your disposal" she said gently, offering her a small smile. "And there will be doctors, nurses and midwives all to hand" she advised. "The hospital has operating theatres, medical equipment and incubators – it is perfectly equipped to deal with twin births, and has done on several occasions in the past" she reassured her. Phryne shifted slightly and nodded in understanding; but her eyes could not quite meet Mac's. "The hospital is the safest place for you and your babies to be – and you will be safe" she stated confidently. "Jack and I will make sure of it" she stated. Jack nodded in response and stroked Phryne's waist, prompting her to relax slightly beneath his touch. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"So…um" Phryne began, quickly wishing she hadn't started to speak at all, and had simply continued her nodding-at-intervals-and-trying-to-appear-calm method. Which, admittedly, had not really been working. She frequently found herself torn between wanting to know and being too terrified to hear the answer. However, on this occasion, the former was winning out.

Phryne remained silent for a few moments as she ordered her thoughts, which was a process which had become infinitely more complex and difficult as of late. But Jack and Mac remained respectfully silent as she did so, and her friend met her gaze with an attentive expression as she looked up at her once more. "Do you think the operating theatre will… be necessary?" Phryne asked tentatively, attempting to conceal her anxiety at the prospect from her voice. Jack stroked her waist and drew her a little closer.

"It's possible" Mac responded gently. She'd expected this question, and had done the best to prepare herself for it; so she could make sure that Phryne was prepared too. "The operating theatre is on standby for all labouring women, just in case" she explained. "It's just a precaution" she advised. Phryne held her gaze as she processed her words.

"Is it more likely that it will be required in my case?" Phryne asked quietly. Mac held her gaze.

"There's a chance that surgical intervention is required with any labour, but that chance does increase when the mother is carrying twins" Mac explained tentatively. "It's not a certainty, and it's not something we will know until the time comes, unless something happens beforehand" she advised. "Though when it comes to delivering twins, sometimes surgical intervention is required" she explained. Jack felt Phryne reach for his left hand with her own, and he squeezed it tightly, and held her close. "But it's-"

"Do you mean a caesarean?" Phryne asked, unable to conceal the fear from her voice. Mac nodded once.

"Sometimes, yes" Mac responded. "But sometimes not" she added. "A caesarean is a possibility with all labours, as is the use of forceps and other methods" she explained tentatively. Although she wanted Phryne to be fully informed, she did not wish to bombard her with information at this particular time, especially considering how anxious Phryne already was. Her husband had almost been fatally injured and she had just discovered she was carrying twins. And the terrified look in Phryne's eyes confirmed her hypothesis. And even Jack was beginning to look rather worried, though he was hiding it in front of Phryne. "But it's also possible that no such intervention will be required, and we can deliver the twins naturally" she explained. Phryne stared at her uncertainly. "Darling, I've delivered over a dozen sets of twins naturally" she reassured her. Phryne nodded politely in response. She didn't want to ask how many she had delivered via surgical means. And she didn't want to know about any she'd delivered which hadn't made it.

"When I'm in labour" Phryne began directly, using a word she had shied away from for during past months. "Will the babies be in more danger because there are two of them?" she asked quickly, swallowing hard in an attempt to suppress her rising emotions. Jack squeezed her hand once more and continued to stroke her waist soothingly. Although comforted by his presence and his ministrations, Phryne kept her eyes locked with Mac's.

"There are more risks associated with delivering twins than a single baby, and the chance of complications arising are also higher" Mac admitted. "Which is why I'm examining you more frequently, and why I want you to be in a hospital when the time comes" she explained, her voice gentle and soft. "Because whatever happens, darling, we will deal with it" she assured her. "The hospital has the facilities and staff to oversee the delivery of twins, and it has done many times" she stated, holding Phryne's gaze, and noting that her friend had gone several shades paler.

"Are they going to be alright?" Phryne asked nervously, her eyes glistening with tears as she spoke. She knew it wasn't a fair question to ask – Mac couldn't possibly answer it definitively, and putting her in a position where she was required to wasn't right. But she had to ask the question.

"They're strong and they're healthy and they're safe" Mac replied, her voice warm and gentle as she spoke. "And you and I and Jack are going to do everything we can to ensure they remain so. And we will" she said, her voice and her gaze unwavering. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded instinctively in response. "I'll examine you twice a week – on Tuesdays and Fridays – and will continue to monitor you closely" she advised. "I want you to follow the advice I've already given you – reduce your workload, rest for several hours a day, and sleep whenever your body tells you to" she stated, as Phryne nodded assuredly in response. "Try and eat frequently, keep hydrated, and continue to take the iron tablets I've prescribed you" she instructed. "And once you reach thirty-five weeks, I'll be prescribing complete bedrest" she stated. "And I mean complete, darling" she cautioned.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded, holding her friend's gaze and nodding. "I know" she assured her. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding in response.

"And if I have any concerns, at any time" Mac said gently, choosing her words carefully, as she knew this would be another difficult matter to discuss. "I may recommend admitting you to the hospital early" she advised, watching as Phryne's eyes widened for a moment, before she nodded and tried to compose herself. "But that would only be as a precaution, and it may not be required" she assured her. "It's simply an option should either of us have any concerns" she continued, watching as Phryne met her gaze once more. "The main thing I want you to focus on is that you and your babies are healthy and safe" Mac reminded her. "The twins are a good size, they're strong, and they seem to be very happy where they are" she said with a small smile, which Phryne returned somewhat nervously.

"Despite their constant attempts to break through my abdominal wall" Phryne said quietly, attempting levity. Jack stroked her side soothingly and Mac offered her a reassuring smile. They both knew what it meant when Phryne made a joke when she was upset. It meant she was terrified.

"Well, they are your children, darling" Mac responded with equal levity. Phryne smirked in response and nodded, before meeting her friend's gaze. Mac's expression softened. "The frequency of the movements and kicks will increase as your pregnancy progresses" she advised. "Especially as you're carrying twins" she stated. "As the babies get bigger, there's less room for them to move around, hence their attempts" she advised.

"But I'm getting bigger too" Phryne countered, finding herself feeling confused.

"Yes, darling" Mac agreed. "But the babies are growing faster than you are, and there's two of them" she advised gently. Phryne considered Mac's response for a moment.

"Are… are they okay?" Phryne asked. "Do they have enough room?" she added quickly, before Mac had a chance to respond to her first question. "They can't hurt each other, can they?"

"No, Phryne" Mac soothed, as Jack quietly assured her it was alright, and the babies were fine. "I promise you, the babies are fine" she stated. "They're snuggled up together inside you, warm and safe and very happy" she continued. "Their size and the frequency of their movements confirms that" she said with a reassuring smile. "And they won't hurt each other" she stated. Phryne smiled tentatively in response and nodded. "Though I'm afraid your abdominal wall isn't immune" she added lightly. Phryne laughed slightly in response and nodded.

"That's alright" Phryne said easily, relaxing slightly against Jack as she spoke, her eyes trained on Mac. It was clear she had more questions, and this was one of the rare occasions where she felt able to voice them. So Mac and Jack waited patiently and in silence until Phryne continued to speak.

"You mentioned incubators" Phryne invited, looking up and meeting her friend's gaze. "Do you think the babies will need to be in an incubator?" she asked nervously.

"Possibly" Mac admitted gently. "As I explained, twins tend to be born a little earlier than single babies, and will weigh less than the average newborn" she explained tentatively.

Jack felt Phryne tense and he drew her instinctively closer, stroking her waist and splaying his fingers out onto the side of her belly, which was currently being kicked gently and at intervals by one of their babies. Jack listened to Mac give Phryne information on incubators, explaining how they work, reassuring her that they were safe and that yes, of course both babies could remain in one incubator. As Jack listened to Mac and Phryne discuss the subject, he felt the kicks and movement against his hand become stronger and more frequent. He moved his hand from her waist to her belly and cradled the side of it, splaying his fingers across Phryne's taut skin, which encouraged further – and notably stronger – kicks from one of the inhabitants. Jack felt a particularly strong kick against his palm just as Phryne asked Mac once more if the babies would be too small. In response to both Phryne's question (which Mac was currently answering) and the strong kicks he felt against his palm, Jack found himself remembering a quote from the bard, which seemed particularly apt; he remembered the exact quotation entering his mind when he met Phryne at his (their) first crime scene. He turned his head to the side and spoke the words quietly into Phryne's ear.

"Though she be but little, she is fierce" Jack whispered to Phryne, his voice low and gentle, his breath warm upon her skin. Phryne turned towards Jack immediately, her eyes alight and her expression soft. Jack watched as she smiled warmly up at him – the first true smile he had seen in a while – her previous nervousness melting away as she held his gaze.

"I quite agree" Phryne said gently, her voice warm and sincere as she spoke. Jack smiled gently in response and stroked the side of her belly with his fingers. "You think one of our babies is a 'she'?" she asked, interest and excitement present in her tone. Jack smiled in response to her voice.

"I think there's a fifty-fifty chance" Jack replied lightly, earning another smile from Phryne. "Though I suppose those odds are somewhat higher given the fact you're carrying two babies" he mused, as he attempted to do the mental calculations. Phryne stilled his thoughts by placing her hand over the hand he had rested upon her belly, which immediately drew him from his calculations and towards her eyes, which looked worried once again. "But whether they're boys or girls – or a boy and a girl – they are strong" Jack said gently, watching Phryne's eyes light up with warmth and excitement and then become tinged with fear and sadness once more. Phryne swallowed hard and tried to suppress her rising emotions and fears.

"They are fierce" Phryne agreed, borrowing a word from the bard. She doubted he would mind. Jack smiled gently in agreement and nodded.

"Just like their mother" Jack responded, his voice permeated with admiration and warmth. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gently. Jack's opinion of her was always humbling and, in her opinion, far greater than she deserved. And despite how advanced her pregnancy was, she still found it strange when someone referred to her as a 'mother'. It filled her with a curious mixture of fear and excitement. It was exhilarating.

"Absolutely" Phryne replied, her eyes holding Jack's, and she looked up at him with gratitude and affection. She really didn't deserve him. But their babies did. Phryne's expression softened and she turned towards Mac, as she prepared herself to ask another question.

"After the babies are born, will they need to stay in the hospital?" Phryne asked. She was conscious it might be (almost certainly was) a stupid question, but like the others which had flooded her mind, she needed to ask it all the same.

"It's highly likely, yes" responded Mac, who was reassured by the fact that Phryne felt able to discuss the babies' arrival, after having worried that something would go wrong and prevent it from happening at all. "Obviously it depends on how early they arrive and the circumstances of their birth, but given the fact they are almost certainly going to be making an early appearance and will be a little small, I would like them to remain in hospital after they are born" she explained, as Phryne and Jack listened attentively.

"For how long?" Phryne asked nervously. There was something about the idea of her delicate, fragile, tiny newborn babies being in a mechanical, sterile environment which unsettled her. Though she reminded herself that it was the best, safest place for them to be.

"I can't tell you that, darling" Mac replied apologetically. "It depends on how early they are born, how big they are, and how well they are immediately after the delivery" she explained. "Sometimes babies need a little bit of help after they're born, especially if they arrive early" she advised. Phryne tensed once more.

"What kind of help?" Phryne asked nervously. Jack, who had also found himself feeling increasingly concerned during this particular discussion, swallowed hard and attempted to conceal all signs of his own fear, as he stroked Phryne's belly soothingly, eliciting further kicks as he did so, which he knew would reassure her. Mac watched as Jack attempted to comfort Phryne, who was understandably concerned and upset. Although she hadn't wanted to discuss such matters with her at this time, Phryne wanted full disclosure and was asking the questions. And the last thing Mac would want to do would be to hide anything from her.

"Sometimes babies born early need help to regulate their breathing or body temperature" Mac began gently. "And with babies born very small, especially if they're premature, we need to ensure they eat as much as they need to in order to become strong and healthy" she explained tentatively. Phryne felt her stomach tighten almost painfully, and she gripped Jack's hand with such strength that her knuckles whitened. Jack whispered words of assurance to her as he fought his own sickening anxiety at Mac's words. "We need to keep a close eye on the babies, ensure they can regulate their breathing, keep them nice and warm, and make sure they receive enough nutrients" she advised. "Which is why we have medical staff and incubators" she explained, hoping to reassure her friends.

"I understand" Phryne responded, her voice slightly choked, as she offered Mac a disarming smile. And attempted to suppress her rising fears concerning everything that might go wrong. "But we can stay with them, can't we?" she asked, her eyes holding Mac's.

"Of course you can" Mac responded confidently and without hesitation. Phryne watched her for a moment before nodding in response. "Phryne, no one is going to take these babies away from you. You're their mother" she said kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded again, this time less confidently. She felt Jack's fingers entwined with her own, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly once more.

"And they can definitely stay together in the same incubator, if they need one?" Phryne asked, conscious that she had already posed this question, but unable to prevent herself from asking it again. She knew how terrible it was to be separated from a sibling. "Because they've been together all this time and I'd hate for them to be alone, and-"

"Phryne, it's alright" Jack soothed, interjecting as she began to ramble and became increasingly upset. Phryne stopped talking immediately and turned towards him with frightened and uncertain eyes, which were shining with tears which she was desperately trying to suppress. "Our babies aren't going to be alone" he assured her. "They'll be together, and they'll be with us" he explained. "No one is going to separate them" he advised, his voice warm and kind as he held her gaze. As he looked into her eyes and considered his words and her question, he understood the reason for this particular fear of hers completely. The prospect of something happening to one of the babies, or of them being separated after they were born, reminded her of herself and Janey. She must have sensed that he had reached this conclusion because she lowered her eyes from his and inhaled sharply, before brushing a tear from her cheek with a trembling hand, which Jack quickly took in his own, prompting her to look back up at him once more. "Our children are going to be together, they won't be separated" Jack stated with conviction, his eyes holding hers as he spoke. "I promise" he added, his voice warm and assured. Phryne swallowed hard and forced a small smile.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly, her voice tinged with emotion, as she desperately tried to calm herself.

Mac, who had also sensed the reason for Phryne's concern, had remained respectfully silent as Jack comforted his wife. But she couldn't bear to remain quiet for a moment longer.

Mac slowly got off the bed and walked towards Phryne, sitting next to her on the edge of the bed beside her dressing table, and placing a comforting hand upon her thigh.

"Jack's right, darling" Mac soothed, her eyes holding Phryne's as she spoke. "The babies aren't going to be separated, I promise" she assured her. "Whether they need to be in an incubator or not, they'll be kept together" she stated with conviction. "Separating them won't be necessary, and would actually distress them both" she advised. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in response.

"Can they sleep in the same crib?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice still laced with emotion.

"Yes" Mac assured her, smiling gently as she spoke. "As a matter of fact, it's something I'd encourage" she explained. "Twins who sleep together in cribs tend to sleep better" she continued. "It's also believed that they help each other to regulate their body temperature – which is something that babies struggle with, especially if they're born early" she advised. "They'll be comforted by each other's presence" she said. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled tearfully, nodding in response to Mac's words. She remembered all the times she and Janey would snuggle up in bed together, safe and warm beneath the blankets. Although, granted, her memories from when a time that they were much older. Certainly not newborn… "After they're born, the babies will be wrapped in blankets and laid down beside each other" Mac explained, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "Obviously, we'll need to examine both infants as soon as they're born, and give any medical assistance they require, but they will be kept together" she stated, her voice confident and assured. Phryne felt reassured by both her words and tone, and nodded in response, before turning towards Jack.

"It looks like we won't be needing another crib" Phryne said gently, offering Jack a small smile, which he returned upon seeing the warmth and light in her eyes.

"No" Jack agreed, his voice low and gentle, as he squeezed her hand. Phryne exhaled deeply and leaned in close. Mac, sensing Phryne's emotion exhaustion and Jack's physical one, prepared herself to leave.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Mac asked kindly, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, before meeting the gaze of the lady detective, who looked utterly exhausted.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded, a little too quickly to be believed. Jack looked at Phryne and then he and Mac shared a look. It was clear that she had more questions, but felt unable to discuss them at present, which was understandable. The fact that she had begun to open up was excellent progress, and most reassuring. And Mac knew she would ask the rest of her questions when she was ready. She wouldn't push her.

"Alright" Mac said warmly, squeezing Phryne's thigh reassuringly as she spoke. "Then I will leave you good people in peace" she added kindly, before rising slowly to her feet. Phryne tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach she experienced at the knowledge of Mac's imminent departure. Instead, she looked up at her friend and forced a disarming smile, and nodded in understanding. Mac caught her eye and her expression softened. "I know it's a lot to take in, especially now, after what's happened" she explained, looking towards Jack as she spoke, and offering him a gentle smile before returning her attentions to Phryne. "But everything is going to be alright" she assured her.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, offering another disarming smile which neither Mac nor Jack believed. Mac stood beside her and held her gaze.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning" Mac reassured her. "That's if your husband doesn't escape during the night" she added lightly, earning a far more sincere smile from Phryne, and a suppressed smirk from Jack.

"I can assure you, I won't leave this house" Jack informed Mac, who nodded in response.

"That's very reassuring, inspector" Mac responded drily, as she straightened her suit jacket and smoothed down her ascot, before returning her attentions to her friend. "Try to get some rest" she advised, her tone a warm command.

"I will" Phryne assured her, looking up at her friend, who smiled warmly in response and turned on the spot. "I'll walk you out" she added, before removing her hand from Jack's and turning towards Mac, planting her feet on the ground as her friend turned around to protest.

"It's alright, Phryne, I know the way" Mac replied, turning towards her once more. "You should guard your husband and make sure he doesn't-"

"Jack will be fine for five minutes" Phryne responded confidently, as she pressed her hand onto the mattress and pushed herself up into a standing position. "Besides, I need to talk to Mr Butler about dinner. I'm famished, and I'm sure Jack is too" she explained, holding her friend's gaze as she spoke. "Policemen seem to have such insatiable appetites" she added, her voice dropping slightly.

Mac managed to suppress an eye-roll on the very small chance that Phryne was actually still talking about food. She was also aware that Phryne that, despite their closeness, there may be some things she didn't feel comfortable mentioning in front of Jack. So she simply smiled and nodded in response, said goodbye to Jack and reminded him to remain exactly where he was, and followed Phryne out of the bedroom.

Phryne and Mac walked side by side across the landing and towards the staircase, where Phryne directed the conversation topic towards Jack, and asked Mac several questions about his injury and recovery. Mac had just answered Phryne's most recent question concerning Jack's pain levels and medication when they reached the top of the staircase. Phryne hesitated for a moment, before gesturing for Mac to go first.

"It'll take me a little longer" Phryne explained, placing her right hand on the side of her belly (where at least one of her two hungry babies was kicking most suggestively). Mac smiled gently in understanding before nodding in response and descending the staircase.

As Phryne followed Mac down the stairs, holding onto the bannister and walking at a slower and more careful pace than she was used to, she found the questions she had been trying to suppress returning to the forefront of her mind once more. Although she had asked Mac several questions which had frightened her, she found the process and the discussion to be rather overwhelming, and had felt unable to ask the two or three main questions which had been playing on her mind since the latest revelation concerning her pregnancy. She already felt as though she'd opened Pandora's Box by asking Mac questions concerning the arrival of the babies, particularly concerning the labour. But there was so much more she wanted – needed – to know, and she had very little time left. Less time, in fact, than she had believed even the day before. Because the revelation that she was expecting twins, who could arrive in as little as four weeks' time, meant that she no longer had the benefit of the two months she thought she had only earlier that day. It was the reminder of this knowledge that prompted her to look up at Mac with worried eyes, her attentions returning to her friend, who was still reassuring her about the potency of the painkillers which Jack had been prescribed, and assuring her that they would certainly ease the pain. Phryne smiled in understanding and thanked her as they reached the bottom of the staircase, removing her hand from the bannister and turning towards the dining room, where the sounds of movement and smells and voices of Sheila and Mr Butler from the kitchen made it quite clear that dinner was imminent, which prompted several enthusiastic kicks from her restless babies. She smiled gently at the movement and placed a hand tenderly over her belly, as she followed Mac towards the coat stand, and watched as her friend quickly put on her hat and coat, and turned towards her with a reassuring smile. She felt Mac's warm hand on her arm and she relaxed slightly. Mac, however, sensed the tension which preceded her touch, and her eyes met her friend's.

"Jack's going to be alright, Phryne" Mac assured her. "And so are you" she added, holding her gaze with confident eyes. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, as she attempted to suppress the deeply unsettling feeling which she was experiencing. And those torturous questions which were becoming harder and harder to suppress. "Thank you for coming, Mac" she said sincerely, offering her friend a grateful smile. "I'm sorry we're such high maintenance" she added apologetically. Mac smiled in response.

"With you, darling, I would expect nothing less" Mac teased. Phryne laughed softly and nodded in agreement, as Mac met her gaze with a knowing look. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning" she stated, her voice adopting a gentler, soothing tone. "But is there anything you want to talk about before I leave?" she asked kindly.

Phryne felt her stomach tighten and anxiety overcome her, flushing her body with an uncomfortable heat. She was about to lie, respond with a casual 'no' before making a light and dismissive remark and thank her friend for her assistance and time once more. But the knowing look in Mac's eyes, the patience of her gaze and the kindness of her voice, broke her resolve completely, and Phryne found the first of her remaining questions escaping her lips before she had a chance to stop the words.

"You said it's possible for me to deliver both babies naturally" Phryne began, her voice low and quiet, her words hesitant. Mac nodded encouragingly. "But how?" she asked, worry present in her voice and expression. "What do they do, form an orderly queue and-"

"Phryne" Mac interceded, her voice warm and kind, as she placed her hand upon her friend's arm. She had that terrified, uncertain look in her eyes once more. Although the question required a rather detailed discussion, it was clear Phryne was not quite ready for it, and she didn't want to overwhelm her. So she decided to give her an honest but succinct response to her question. For the moment, at least. "With twin births, what usually happens is the first baby is delivered, and then the mother is examined" she began, speaking quietly and calmly, her voice low and soothing. "Whether the second baby is able to be delivered naturally depends on its position after its sibling is born, as the second baby will often change position after the first is delivered" she advised, as Phryne stared at her and listened intently. "It also depends on the well-being of the mother" she explained. "If the mother is unwell or exhausted" she explained tentatively, "then medical intervention might be required to help deliver the second child" she informed her. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I see" Phryne replied quietly, as she processed the information. It made sense, and she understood it, but it also prompted more questions to erupt in her mind. But these questions could and would be shelved for the moment. "Thank you, Mac" she added, her voice low and tinged with embarrassment. Mac stroked Phryne's arm and reached for her hand, which she held comfortingly.

"Of course" Mac responded warmly, her kind eyes holding her friend's. She could see that she had more questions, and appeared to be trying to decide whether to ask them. She was also clearly wary of the proximity of Sheila and Mr Butler. "Do you want to go and sit in the parlour and talk?" she suggested kindly, her offer drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts.

"No, thank you, it's fine" Phryne responded quickly. "I've taken up quite enough of your time today-"

"Phryne" Mac interceded, her voice warm and compelling, and prompting her friend to meet her gaze. "You can ask me anything, at any time" she assured her confidently. "You're my patient and you're my friend, and I won't leave until you're ready for me to" she explained kindly.

Phryne watched Mac for a moment, and quickly found herself feeling rather worried and emotional. She swallowed hard and attempted to calm herself, inhaling deeply and releasing a low breath, as the penultimate of her pressing questions began to form itself on her lips.

"Will I still be able to feed them?" Phryne asked quietly, concern and worry present in her eyes, as embarrassment and uncertainty overcame her once more. "Will it be possible for me to-"

"Yes, darling" Mac assured her, her voice warm and confident. She hadn't realised that Phryne had intended to breastfeed her baby, as it wasn't something they had discussed yet. "Your body will produce as much milk as your babies need" she advised. Phryne relaxed almost visibly at the news and nodded, before breaking Mac's eyes contact and inhaling sharply. She was clearly embarrassed by her question, but relieved by the response. Mac squeezed her hand encouragingly. "The babies will probably need to be fed every two to three hours during the initial stages" she advised her. "So it will be exhausting, but it's possible" she assured her. Phryne met her gaze once more and nodded in response, seeming surprisingly unfazed by the news of how often the babies would need to be fed. She was evidently just relieved and thankful that she'd be able to do it.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, offering her friend a grateful smile. "I wasn't sure if…" she explained, allowing her words to trail off as she spoke. Mac nodded kindly in response.

"It's a very common concern amongst new mothers, especially ones who are carrying twins" Mac explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and met her friend's gaze once more.

"I'm not ready, Mac" Phryne admitted guiltily, her voice low and quiet and tinged with emotion. "I don't know how to look after one baby, let alone two" she confessed, her eyes glistening with tears as she spoke. "And the nursery isn't quite finished, there's still things we haven't bought yet, and we're running out of time and-"

"Phryne" Mac interceded, holding both of her hands and meeting her gaze. "It's alright" she soothed, her voice warm and kind and incredibly soothing. Phryne's breath hitched as she tried to calm herself, blinking back the tears which threatened to fall. Mac felt her hands tremble, and she squeezed them tighter. "Lots of new mothers are inexperienced with babies until they have their own" she explained. "Which is why there are doctors, and nurses and midwives and family members who are all so keen and so willing to help you" she explained kindly. "You have me and Jack, and Sheila and Dorothy" she said, speaking the names slowly and holding her friend's gaze as she spoke. "We're going to help you with the babies, darling. You're an intelligent, intuitive, compassionate woman and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a fast learner when it comes to taking care of these babies" she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded doubtfully in response. "Dorothy and Sheila are going to be staying with you after the babies are born, and Jack will be here too" she reminded her. "And if you think I'm coming to see you a lot now, you just wait until these babies are born" she said with a smile, which prompted Phryne to laugh slightly, her tearful eyes meeting hers once more. "You are not alone, Phryne. And there is no shame in accepting help and guidance when it comes to babies" she explained. "No one really knows what they're doing at first, you learn it" she advised. "And there's no doubt in my mind that you'll learn quickly" she stated confidently. Phryne, who was touched by her friend's faith in her (despite not actually sharing her thoughts), nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and humble. Mac squeezed her hands and nodded.

"And as for the nursery" Mac began, her voice low and warm and incredibly reassuring. "I've been reliably informed that you have one of the most well-equipped, well-stocked nurseries in the state, possibly even the country" she stated, holding her friend's gaze as she spoke. "There may be a few more items you require, but you have the majority of things you will need" she explained. "You only need one crib for the moment, you have more blankets, clothing, bedding and toiletries than I have seen in the majority of my patients' nurseries combined, so you and your nursery are more than capable of coping with twins" she assured her warmly. "I'm a doctor and I've inspected your nursery, and I can assure you that you have enough to take care of both of these babies" she assured her. "So why don't you give the other expectant mothers in Melbourne a chance to buy clothing for their children too?" she added lightly, earning herself another smile and small laugh from Phryne, who looked much less frightened than she had done before. She was still scared, though. "Darling, the main thing these babies need is you" Mac said warmly, prompting Phryne's expression to soften and her eyes to meet her friend's once more. "Which is why I am absolutely confident that they are both going to be fine" she added warmly, a reassuring smile playing on her lips. "They're doing so well, darling" Mac enthused. "They're strong and healthy and resilient, just like you" she assured her. Mac watched as Phryne processed her words for a few moments, before nodding gently in response, her eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne repeated. Mac squeezed her hands comfortingly once more.

"You are most welcome" Mac responded with a smile. "Why don't we have lunch together one day during the week?" she suggested. It was clear Phryne wasn't comfortable discussing matters further, certainly not at home, possibly due to her fear of being interrupted or discovered to be upset by Sheila or Mr Butler, neither of whom were aware that she was carrying twins. "We could go to that little café near the hospital which makes those divine lemon cakes which you're so fond of" she added lightly. Phryne smiled once more and nodded.

"You had me at 'lunch'" Phryne admitted, offering her friend a grateful smile. "I'd like that" she added, her voice softer. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Mac nodded warmly in response.

"We'll talk about it more in the morning, fix a date" Mac explained. Phryne nodded in response. "But for tonight, I want you to eat, sleep and try to relax" she soothed. "I know how difficult that's going to be for you, but I need you to try" she explained. "And so do your babies" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"They're certainly making their desires for me to eat quite clear" Phryne admitted, as she looked down at her belly with affection. Mac gently removed her hands from her friend's and watched as Phryne placed her right hand instinctively on the side of her belly, presumably where she was currently being assaulted. Mac smiled warmly at the sight of her gentle, maternal action, before reaching for her medical bag.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Mac offered kindly. Phryne looked up from her belly and met her friend's gaze.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded, her voice warm and grateful.

Mac nodded slowly in response. Although she knew Phryne would have a plethora of questions, she clearly wasn't ready to ask them tonight, which was understandable, given how emotionally and physically exhausted her day had been. The news she was carrying twins, combined with Jack's current condition, was overwhelming. And Mac had no intention of pushing her.

"Alright" Mac said gently. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning" she reminded her. "But you know where I am if you need me in the meantime" she stated, holding Phryne's gaze imploringly as she spoke. Phryne nodded obediently in response as she and Mac began to walk towards the front door.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, as she reached for the door, her fingers drifting over the handle. "Mac, I really am very grateful…" she began, before struggling with the rest of the words and trailing off. Mac placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I know" Mac assured her, her voice warm and kind. Phryne smiled softly in response. "Now, eat, sleep, and try to relax" she reminded her. "And make sure your husband doesn't make another escape attempt."

"I will, I promise" Phryne assured, offering her friend a smile. "Even if I have to put bars on the windows" she joked. Mac saw the light return to her friend's eyes and she smiled.

"I hope it won't come to that" Mac said with a small sigh, as Phryne opened the door.

"So do I" Phryne agreed, smiling despite her nervousness, as her friend walked out of the door, turning on the porch to face her once more. "Goodnight, Mac" she said warmly.

"Goodnight" Mac echoed, before offering her a reassuring smile, and making her way down the familiar path.

Phryne watched Mac close the gate behind herself and exchange a couple of words with the officers guarding the house, before turning back towards the house and waving. Phryne returned the wave and watched Mac walk down the pavement until she was completely out of sight. She tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling she experienced at Mac's absence, and slowly closed the door behind her, before pressing her head against it and exhaling deeply. She found herself taken back to the university, during the investigation into Professor Katz's death, where she and Beatrice Mason had stood with their heads pressed against the marble pillar, as they bonded over their experiences over how confusing people could be. Phryne took in a deep breath and released it slowly, and was about to do so again, when a series of firm kicks aimed directly at her right side politely reminded her that even if her thoughts were not on food, her babies' were. Phryne smiled softly and placed her hand back on the side of her belly, which she rubbed soothingly.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, her voice warm and light, as she turned on the spot and walking slowly towards the kitchen, where a delicious aroma of scents caused her mouth to water. Despite the fact that she was aware of her physical hunger and that of her babies, she herself didn't feel particularly inclined to eat. But she was certainly going to.

Phryne released a deep breath and wiped her eyes as she walked through the dining room, drawing her pink and white robe around herself as she followed the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. As she walked through the dining room she could hear the voices of Sheila and Mr Butler, as they discussed a mishap with the grocery boy earlier that day (a new young man who had accidentally dropped a dozen eggs on the kitchen floor, apparently). Phryne walked over the threshold and into the kitchen just as Mr Butler recounted Sheila's kindness and reassurance, and praised her generosity for paying for the broken eggs. Phryne's eyes drifted towards Sheila, who was using a silver shape-cutter on some shortcrust pastry, and seemed to be in the process of making jam tarts – and lemon curd ones too! Phryne's mouth watered once more.

"It was nothing" Sheila responded dismissively, her voice warm and kind. "I didn't want the poor boy getting into trouble for a simple mishap" she informed Mr Butler, who was stirring some pots on the stove, and smiling gently in response. "The poor boy might've lost his place" Sheila added sympathetically, her eyes not leaving the pastry, which she was filling with homemade jam and lemon curd. Phryne remained silent and still in the threshold, almost not wishing to intrude. However, her politeness was rendered unnecessary a few moments later, as Sheila looked up from the table and towards the pantry, her eyes drifting over Phryne as she did so. She then looked at Phryne with a look of affection and smiled, before wiping her floury hands on her apron and walking around the table towards her daughter-in-law. "Hello, dear" Sheila greeted warmly. Phryne smiled gently in response and Mr Butler turned around.

"Hello" Phryne returned warmly.

"Good evening, Miss" Mr Butler greeted, smiling as he spoke, and stirring the pot as he did so. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes" he explained. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne replied politely. "It smells delicious" she commended, as the scents of leek, pastry and ham greeted her senses. She was feeling more ravenous with each passing moment. Mr Butler smiled.

"Ham, leek and cheese pie, Miss" Mr Butler informed her. "Served with creamed potatoes and seasonal vegetables" he stated.

"And jam and lemon tarts with fresh fruit and cream for dessert" Sheila added. Phryne turned towards her and her expression softened. Her mouth watered.

"That sounds wonderful" Phryne breathed, a warm but tired smile playing upon her lips. Sheila, who was standing directly in front of her, allowed her gaze to drift down towards the hand Phryne was holding her belly with, before meeting her gaze once more.

"Is everything alright?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"Yes" Phryne assured her confidently. "Mac examined Jack and is perfectly happy with his health – though less so with his escape" she added lightly. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"And you?" Sheila asked kindly, her eyes drifting from Phryne's belly to her face once more. Phryne hesitated.

"Yes" Phryne responded, smiling embarrassedly as she spoke. "Yes, everything's fine" she assured her, her voice sounding more confidently, as she splayed her fingers across her belly. Sheila considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in response, and taking a step closer.

"Are you sure?" Sheila asked quietly, her voice warm and maternal, as she held Phryne's gaze. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied, offering her a disarming smile. As their eyes locked, she could tell that Sheila didn't quite believe her, and in a way she was glad. Part of her hoped that Sheila would press the matter further, or asking her leading questions, prompt her to tell her the truth. But she knew that she was too kind and considerate to push her – like Jack. And despite her fear over the subject, as she stood before her warm and maternal mother-in-law, she desperately wanted to tell her the truth. But something was holding her back. "It's been a long day" she explained dismissively. Sheila nodded once more and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"It has" Sheila agreed, nodding gently as she spoke, the sound of her voice stirring something inside Phryne. "You're looking rather pale, dear" she said quietly. "Why don't you go and rest upstairs, and I'll bring you and Jack something to drink before dinner?" she suggested kindly.

Phryne stared at Sheila for a moment, her treacherous mind not focusing on what her kindly mother-in-law had said, but instead on what she herself wanted to say so badly.

 _"It's twins"_ , said her mind. _"I'm carrying twins."_

"Phryne?" asked Sheila gently, placing her hand tenderly upon her forearm, which drew the lady detective immediately out of her reverie.

"Yes" Phryne said automatically. "Yes, thank you" she added, her voice quiet and less confident than usual. Sheila considered her closely for a moment, before nodding gently in response.

"Alright" Sheila said kindly. "I'll be up in just a few minutes" she soothed. Phryne, who did not trust herself to remain calm given the current state of her emotions and how overwhelmed she was feeling, nodded obediently in response, thanked Sheila and Mr Butler again, and walked slowly out of the kitchen. Sheila watched Phryne with concern for a few moments, her eyes trained on her daughter-in-law until she was completely out of sight. Although she had resolved she would wait until Phryne felt ready to talk, she found herself desperately hoping that that time would be soon. Because she was really beginning to worry about her.

Phryne exhaled deeply as she walked through the dining room, before stepping onto the cold tiled hallway, which drew her temporarily from her thoughts. Phryne reached for the bannister and slowly ascended the staircase, making her way across the landing and towards her bedroom, where Jack was sitting up in bed reading from his collective Shakespeare. He looked up at her with a warm smile as she entered, which she returned, before walking slowly towards him and perching on the edge of the bed beside him. Jack closed the book and put the heavy tome on his bedside table, before placing his hand gently in the centre of Phryne's back. He could feel the tension beneath his touch, and saw the fear in her eyes. She was practically radiating with anxiety.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, echoing the words of his mother, and the concern in her eyes. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded instinctively in response. But her eyes didn't quite meet his. "Phryne" Jack prompted, rubbing her back soothingly. Phryne let out a low breath before looking up at him, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Yes" Phryne responded, her voice quiet and uncertain. Jack watched her patiently, her eyes drifting from his for a moment, as she appeared deep in thought. Jack remained silent as she processed her thoughts. "No" Phryne corrected, before looking back up and him and meeting his gaze once more. She wasn't alright. She was happy about the news, of course she was. How could the fact that she was carrying another baby Robinson not make her happy? But with her happiness came anxiety and wariness, and her knowledge that the risks to her pregnancy – and her babies – increased considerably with this news. And it was all very, very overwhelming. Jack, who was watching her with concern, nodded once in understanding, before edging closer to her. He drew his right arm around her back and held her left hand in his own. "Sorry" Phryne added quietly, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed and emotional once more. "It's not that I don't want this" she added quickly, staring into his eyes and hoping that he understood. "Because I do, I really do" she stated with conviction. "It's just…"

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice kind but assured, as he held her gaze. "It's a lot to take in, and it's come as quite a shock" he sympathised, as Phryne stared into his eyes. "But it's going to be alright" he assured her, squeezing her hand as he spoke. Phryne, whose mind was filled with Mac's words of warning and advice, nodded automatically in response, and attempted to suppress her doubts and fears, if only for tonight. But there was one thing that she felt she couldn't delay, not even for a moment.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her stomach tightening with anxiety and anticipation at what she was about to suggest. She inhaled sharply and met Jack's gaze. "I know I said we should wait, but I was wondering if we might tell your mother about the babies tonight?" Phryne asked quickly, the words escaping her lips before she had a chance to reconsider. She stared into Jack's eyes and attempted to gage his reaction. He held her gaze with confidence and nodded slowly in response. Jack knew that, despite her joy at the prospect of carrying two babies, Phryne also felt understandably worried and overwhelmed by the revelation. She and his mother had developed a very close relationship, and he did not doubt that his mother's kind and reassuring presence would comfort Phryne greatly.

"If that's what you want to do then we will" Jack responded without hesitation, his voice gentle and kind. "We'll tell her tonight" he said. Phryne released an unsteady breath and nodded in response, appearing visibly relieved by his immediate assent.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne responded gratefully, a small, nervous smile playing upon her lips. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked tentatively. "We agreed we would wait, but-"

"Of course I don't mind" Jack assured her, his voice warm and confident. "In fact, I'm glad you want to talk to my mother about it" he added, offering her a gentle smile. "She wants to help you, Phryne" he reminded her kindly. "And she wants to help her grandchildren, too" he added, as the hand at Phryne's waist drifted around her front and stroked her belly. Phryne smiled at the comforting gesture, and at Jack's use of the word 'grandchildren'. But the connotations associated of the word quickly turned her excitement into panic.

"I don't know who to tell or even if we should" Phryne said quietly, nervousness and hesitance marking her tone. Telling those closest to them was a rather daunting and overwhelming prospect, especially considering the precarious nature of a twin pregnancy. "But I'd really like to talk to Sheila" she explained. Jack squeezed her hand comfortingly and nodded in response; he noticed that she said 'talk to' instead of 'tell', and his expression softened as he looked upon her with understanding.

"Then we will" Jack replied assuredly. "We can discuss who – if anyone – we share the news with in the coming weeks" he reassured her. "But we'll tell my mother tonight, together" he said kindly.

Phryne felt a rush of exhilaration and fear at the prospect, but found herself chiefly experiencing relief at the fact that Sheila was about to be included in their not-so-little secret.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne responded sincerely, as she relaxed slightly beneath his touch. Jack smiled softly in response and stroked her waist soothingly. Phryne then found herself remembering her most recent conversation with her mother-in-law, and felt anxious once more. "She said she'd bring us some pre-dinner drinks, she should be here any moment" she said nervously. Jack squeezed her hand.

"If you're ready when she comes, we'll tell her" Jack said kindly. Phryne's expression softened; he was offering her a way out, if she wasn't quite ready when his mother came up. But something told her that she would be.

And yet, when Sheila did knock tentatively and then enter the room, carrying a tray laden with freshly made tea which she placed on the bedside table, Phryne found that her courage had somewhat abandoned her. She listened and nodded and smiled politely as Sheila spoke to them about the jam tarts, which were apparently displaying some reluctance to maintain their shape. Phryne commented and expression her sympathy, all the while battling the rising feeling of anxiety and nausea she was currently experiencing. It was only when Sheila had stood up before them and advised that she was going to help Mr Butler with dinner that Phryne's courage returned. She looked towards Jack, who smiled reassuringly, and then turned towards Sheila, who had turned and was walking towards the door.

"Sheila" called Phryne, her voice not quite as confident as she hoped it would be. Sheila turned around immediately and met her gaze, offering her a warm smile, as she took a few steps closer towards her.

"Yes, Phryne dear?" Sheila responded warmly, her eyes holding Phryne's gaze, as she considered her curious tone and worried expression. Was she about to tell her what had been troubling her since the morning? Phryne inhaled deeply.

"There's something that Jack and I… were hoping to discuss with you" Phryne began tentatively, her voice low and quiet, her nervous eyes holding the gaze of her mother-in-law, who was watching her attentively. "Do you have a moment?" she asked gently. Jack squeezed her hand.

"Of course" Sheila responded immediately, her voice warm and reassuring, as she walked back towards Phryne, who was looking very worried. Without hesitation, Sheila sat down on the bed beside her daughter-in-law, feeling a strong, maternal need to be close to the worried young woman, who had so much on her plate. Possibly even more than she realised. Sheila suppressed the infinite number of questions she had and looked from Phryne to Jack, before resting her gaze on her daughter-in-law once more, and waiting for her to speak. It did not take long.

Phryne, who had been rehearsing her words in her mind for the past couple of minutes, found herself forgetting them almost entirely. But the sight of Sheila's kind and reassuring face and compassionate eyes brought her swiftly back into the moment.

"As you know, I… had an appointment with Mac this morning" Phryne began, starting at the beginning so that she could order her thoughts. Sheila nodded in understanding but felt her stomach clench. Although she'd been worried about Phryne, she'd felt confident that there was nothing wrong with the baby.

"Is everything alright?" Sheila asked quickly, attempting to conceal the nervousness from her voice, but not quite succeeding.

"Yes" Phryne responded immediately, as she began to regret her initial words. Sheila felt relief flood her. "Yes, everything's fine" she assured her. Sheila considered Phryne closely for a moment and nodded in understanding, before offering her a gentle smile, and waiting patiently for her to continue. "Sorry" she added quickly.

"No" Sheila replied, her voice warm and reassuring, as she shook her head. "Don't be sorry, my dear" she soothed, holding her daughter-in-law's gaze as she spoke. She swallowed hard and suppressed her further questions, and focused her attentions completely on her family. Jack had a protective arm around his wife, who was holding his hand rather tightly. A moment or so later, Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"During my appointment, Mac discovered something which had been undetectable until today" Phryne continued, choosing her words carefully. Sheila felt her stomach clench with fear once more, and nodded encouragingly, her eyes locked with Phryne's as she spoke. Phryne, not wishing to worry Sheila unduly as she had done Jack earlier that day, decided to be direct. "During the examination, Mac found a second heartbeat" she continued gently, her expression softening as she spoke. "It seems that I am carrying twins" she said with a warm smile, holding Sheila's gaze as she spoke, and waiting nervously for her reaction – which was wonderful.

Sheila stared at Phryne in shock for a moment, her eyes widening in the same manner as her son's, her mouth slightly agape. Of all the things she had been anticipating, this revelation had not even made the list, but it certainly explained her anxiety. _Twins_.

"Twins?" Sheila asked, her voice low and slightly breathless, her lips forming a warm smile. "You're carrying twins?" she asked, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, both of whom were smiling, before returning to her daughter-in-law. Phryne smile widened, lighting up her face, as she nodded gently in response.

"Yes" replied Phryne, whose voice was low and gentle, as her eyes filled in tears. Sheila was smiling and happy, and Phryne was deeply touched and affected by her reaction. "There's no doubt about it" she explained, her voice becoming more confident as she spoke. "Apparently one of the babies was hiding behind the other, but Mac felt them both today" she advised her. "We listened to their heartbeats" she added, her voice warm and affectionate as she remembered the soothing tones of those strong rhythms.

Sheila gasped in shock and placed a hand to her mouth, her eyes drifting towards Phryne's belly as she nodded in understanding, her own eyes welling with tears.

"Oh, my goodness" Sheila breathed, her smile bright as she looked up at Phryne with tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Phryne" she smiled, before leaning forward and putting her arms around her daughter-in-law, and pulling her into a warm embrace.

Phryne inhaled sharply and returned the hug instinctively, holding onto Sheila and pulling her equally close, feeling her body pressed against her large belly. Sheila's hug was warm and comfortingly and she felt as though she was ready to melt into her arms. She smelt agreeably of flour and strawberry and her comforting perfume, and Phryne felt her fear and anxiety subside almost completely as she held onto her. With Sheila and Jack by her side, she really began to feel that everything was going to be alright.

"That's wonderful" Sheila breathed, her voice warm and her excitement palpable. Phryne smiled tearfully and leaned back from the embrace so she could see Sheila's face, which bore as emotional an expression as her own. "This is wonderful, Phryne" she smiled, her eyes drifting towards her belly once more. "I can't believe it" she said, her smile widening still, which Phryne had felt certain was impossible.

"Neither can we" Phryne said gently, her eyes warm and alight, her smile sincere. Jack edged forward slightly and placed his arm across her once more.

"As you can imagine, the news has come as somewhat of a surprise" Jack explained, his eyes drifting towards Phryne, before sharing a look with his mother, which she instantly understood. Sheila reached for Phryne's hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Everything's going to be alright" Sheila assured her, her eyes emotional and her smile sincere, as she spoke with the same tone and confidence which Jack had used when Phryne had revealed the news to him. Phryne held her gaze and nodded in response, as she offered her a disarming smile. Sheila noticed the worry in her eyes and the hesitance of her reaction, and squeezed her hands tighter. "Jack is going to look after you – all of you" she stated with conviction, her voice imbued with warmth. "And so is Dr MacMillan" she reminded her. "And so am I" she assured her. Phryne's breath hitched and she squeezed Sheila's hands gently in response. "You can do this, my dear" she stated without hesitation, looking upon Phryne with an expression of confidence and maternal warmth which caused Phryne to smile in response, despite her own doubts concerning the subject. "And we're all going to be here with you, every step of the way" she assured her, her voice kind and comforting, as she held her gaze. "It's all going to be alright, Phryne" she said. "I promise" she added, her voice calm and confident and laced with affection.

Phryne felt the tears which had been forming in her eyes begin to spill down her cheeks, as she inhaled sharply and nodded in response to Sheila's statement, relief and excitement flooding her. She finally found herself starting to believe that it might actually be true.

* * *

Maria Salvatore was not having a good day.

Or a good month, really, if truth be told.

First, Cesare Cipriano had proven himself to be an utter failure yet again, by shooting Inspector Jack Robinson in the presence of witnesses. And not even having the decency of finishing the job he had started, which meant that the Police were now mounting a most inopportune and inconvenient investigation into the Camorra, who now had to keep an even lower profile than usual. Then the doctor whom she had been relying upon to deliver Mrs Robinson's baby when the time came had betrayed her and fled back to Italy to be with his mistress – who she had ordered was made to suffer dearly for her husband's treachery. And now she had just returned from City Gaol to discover that visits to her son had been banned indefinitely for reasons the guards would not convey. Though she suspected it was due to the fact that a respected and high-ranking police officer had been almost assassinated by someone in the same gang as her son. And she was half right.

So when she returned to her house, slamming the door behind her, throwing her hat at her maid and yelling for whiskey, she was immediately obeyed. And Cesare Cipriano retreated cautiously (and rather wisely) back into the kitchen, where Maria herself rarely ventured. She didn't need to. She had people to do that for her.

Maria accepted a glass of whiskey without thanks, demanded the decanter, and then sat down in front of the fire to seethe. She drained her crystal glass in a time which would make wharfies blush, before pouring herself another glass and pressing it to her lips. She consumed the second glass at a more sedate pace, as she gazed into the fire, and attempted to calm herself. At least enough so that she could think straight.

Cesare Cipriano had proven himself to be a liability once more. Although she would admit that he had been able to follow Mrs Robinson rather admirably in his taxi (one of his few good ideas), it was hardly enough to redeem him. His recklessness at the docks had risked both the secrecy and efficacy of their operation, and she was now warier than ever of the man himself. She would not risk him ruining everything they had planned – not when they had worked so hard to achieve it, and when they were now so close to accomplishing the same.

Maria reached for a newspaper on the table in front of her, which bore another headline screaming her idiot henchman's name, and an image of his mugshot next to a picture of the inspector. Who, Maria grudgingly admitted, was rather handsome. The privileged socialite didn't deserve him. Not at all. Maria lifted the glass to her lips and drank the remainder, a cruel smirk playing upon her lips, as her eyes drifted from the images of Cipriano and Inspector Robinson to the picture of his visibly pregnant wife, which was in the bottom left corner. Beneath the image was a caption which read 'Inspector Robinson and his wife, the renowned lady detective the Honourable Phryne Robinson, will shortly be celebrating the arrival of their first child together'. Maria scoffed as she read the line, before scrunching up the front page and clenching her jaw, as her anger returned to her once more.

The child would certainly be arriving shortly, but the circumstances in which it would be born would ensure that there was nothing to be celebrated.

Maria smirked at the thought and poured herself a third glass of whiskey, before throwing the wretched newspaper into the fire.


	115. Chapter 85

Phryne smiled softly and nodded in response to Sheila's kind and reassuring words, as the older woman looked upon her with an expression of warmth and affection. Sheila squeezed Phryne's hands once more and her smile widened.

"I can't believe it" Sheila breathed, her voice as warm and gentle as her smile, as her eyes drifted from Phryne's face to her belly.

"We're still processing the news ourselves" Phryne admitted, her own tone echoing Sheila's. "Mac said that the second baby has been hiding behind the first throughout my pregnancy" she explained, as Sheila looked up at her and listened attentively. "The second baby is a little smaller than the first, and was only detectable today because the first baby moved" she continued, as Sheila nodded in understanding. "But Mac's assured us that they're both strong and healthy" she added, to reassure herself as much as Sheila, whose expression softened as she smiled.

"There were similar incidents in the hospitals I've worked in" Sheila informed Phryne. "I remember one lady – only in her early twenties, bless her, and married less than a year – was only revealed to be carrying twins after the doctor I was attending delivered the first baby" she stated.

"Goodness" Phryne responded, as she felt her stomach clench and her mouth go dry. She remembered Mac telling her a similar story in her appointment earlier that day. How terrifying that must have been for the young woman. Although she was scared about countless aspects of the news, she was grateful that she had found out before she went into labour. It afforded her some time (though admittedly, not much) to make the necessary further arrangements in order to ensure she and her family were ready for the arrival of the twins.

"Indeed" Sheila responded, as she was drawn back from her vivid memories of that particular patient - the girl was called Miranda, she recalled, a lovely girl. And her identical baby boys had been so very handsome, like their pilot father. Their lungs had certainly been very strong… "But we have plenty of time" Sheila said bracingly, her voice warm and kind. She had a manner and voice which were confident and reassuring, like Jack, which reassured Phryne greatly. She felt her husband's hand stroking her side, where one of her hungry babies (she suspected the first) was kicking suggestively. Phryne placed her hand onto the location, capturing Jack's fingers beneath her own, and stroked the area soothingly. The baby's kicks became duller and less frequent, before ceasing altogether. Phryne felt the baby move inside her, and she shifted slightly on the mattress. Sheila smiled softly and watched as Jack stared at his wife with concern and wariness, which slowly began to dissipate once she began to speak.

"Yes, we do" Phryne responded, despite not being confident about this particular matter. "Mac's told me that I need to rest more, reduce my caseload further, and have appointments twice a week for the remainder of my pregnancy" she explained. Sheila nodded in approval and watched her daughter-in-law attentively as she spoke. "She also believes that, given the complications I've experienced and the fact I'm carrying twins, the babies will almost certainly be born early" she continued, attempting to sound more confident than she felt about the subject. "So she wants to put me on bedrest once I reach thirty-five weeks" she explained, her voice becoming quieter and less confident as she spoke, despite her efforts. Sheila's expression softened and she squeezed Phryne's hand.

"It's going to be alright" Sheila soothed.

"Yes" Phryne responded quickly, as she forced a smile. "And given the circumstances, Mac is quite keen that the babies are born in a hospital, which of course I've agreed to" she explained. Sheila smiled reassuringly and nodded once more.

"I think that's a very good idea, Phryne" Sheila commended, her eyes holding her nervous daughter-in-law's as she spoke. "It's the best place for you and the babies to be, when the time comes" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"Mac's going to ensure that Jack can be with me too" Phryne explained. Sheila nodded.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Sheila replied sincerely, as she looked towards her son, who had placed a protective arm around his wife, his hand resting on her waist. They shared a look of understanding and Sheila returned her attentions to Phryne, who was looking quite worried, which was understandable. Despite her attempts to hide it. Sheila squeezed her hands once more, and their eyes met. "I know we haven't discussed the length of my stay, though you have kindly allowed me to return to you in early September" she said gently, as Phryne watched her attentively. "But if you'd like me to, I would be more than happy to stay here with you both for the remainder of your pregnancy" she offered kindly. Phryne felt something akin to both relief and excitement spread throughout her at the notion. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all, and I would be glad to do so. Though of course, I don't want to intrude" Sheila added quickly. "If you'd prefer to have some time alone together before the babies arrive, that's completely understandable, and I won't be offended in the least" she assured Phryne, whose eyes were glistening with tears once more. She squeezed her hands soothingly once more, hoping that she wasn't upsetting her. "I can always stay for another week or so then head back to Sydney, and return in early September as originally planned if you'd rather-"

"Will you stay?" Phryne interjected, her tone hopeful but her voice nervous, almost hesitant. She felt embarrassed by the keenness of her tone, and her lack of manners in the response, but before she could correct herself her words were met with response. Sheila's expression softened and she smiled encouragingly, as she squeezed Phryne's hands again.

"Of course I'll stay" Sheila assured her, her voice warm and kind. "Phryne, there's nothing I'd like more than to be with you both during these coming weeks" she added sincerely, not wishing for her to doubt the fact for a moment, or to feel as though she were putting her out, because she wasn't. "I'll telephone Anna this evening and ask her to arrange for some of my things to be sent down by train" she advised. There was another matter she had been meaning to discuss with Anna – and Phryne and Jack too – but she hadn't had the time since arriving in Melbourne. Though this certainly meant that it was a discussion they would need to have imminently.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked quietly.

"I am certain" Sheila responded without hesitation, offering her daughter-in-law a warm smile. "It would be an honour, my dear" she stated, her voice kind and sincere.

"Thank you, mother" Jack said gratefully, as he rubbed Phryne's side soothingly. He knew she hated appearing vulnerable in front of others, so it must have been difficult for her to accept his mother's offer of help. She already seemed a little nervous and embarrassed by her swift acceptance of the same. Not that she needed to be, of course. He had been very much hoping that she would say yes.

"Thank you" Phryne echoed, prompting Sheila's eyes to drift from her son to her daughter-in-law.

"You are both most welcome" Sheila assured them. Phryne smiled gently in response, as another matter she felt she should mention appeared at the forefront of her mind once more.

"As you can imagine, the news has come as quite a shock to us both" Phryne explained, her voice low and hesitant as she spoke. Sheila held her gaze and nodded in understanding, as she listened attentively. "Mac's also made us aware of… the risks associated with a twin pregnancy" she explained, attempting to suppress the various issues which could arise both before and after the babies' delivery as she spoke. "And because of that we aren't sure who we're going to tell about the babies" she explained. "Or if we're going to tell them at all" she added, her stomach clenching with fear and guilt as she spoke. It felt wrong to conceal the existence of one of their babies, as though it were some shameful secret. Nothing could be further from the truth, and she desperately wanted both of her babies to be recognised and acknowledge. But the thought of telling people about the twins when her pregnancy and their delivery was so precarious, and faced with even more dangers than before, was deeply unsettling and too overwhelming. Jack splayed his fingers protectively across the side of her belly, and Sheila nodded in response. She too knew the risks; but she also knew that Phryne was being observed closely, had an excellent physician, and was a strong and healthy young woman.

"I understand" Sheila assured Phryne, her gaze not wavering as she spoke. "I certainly shan't tell anyone" she said kindly. "And you don't have to either, if you don't feel ready to" she added gently, before smiling warmly up at her. "It will be a lovely surprise for them all" she stated, prompting Phryne to smile instinctively in response.

"Yes, it will" Phryne agreed, suppressing her fears that something might go wrong. "But as I said, we haven't decided yet" she explained, before turning towards Jack, who looked towards her immediately, his eyes warm and gentle and his expression one of calmness and reassurance. "We haven't had a chance to discuss it-"

"We will" Jack assured her, offering her a gentle smile as he spoke. Phryne nodded in response.

Sheila's eyes drifted from her son to her daughter-in-law, who clearly had much to discuss. It really had been quite a week for them both.

"I'll go and call Anna before she gets the children ready for bed" Sheila advised, prompting them both to turn towards her once again. "Then I'll give Mr Butler a hand with dinner, which shouldn't be too much longer" she added, before squeezing Phryne's hands reassuringly once more, and then releasing them. "I'll be just downstairs if either of you need me" she reminded them, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, and then back to Phryne once more.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely.

"Thank you" Phryne echoed, rising as she spoke, and standing tall opposite her mother-in-law. Sheila saw the nervousness and fear in the younger woman's eyes, and she stepped towards her, placing a comforting hand on her arm instinctively. "Thank you for everything" she added, warmth and anxiety present in her tone. Sheila smiled and nodded reassuringly, as she rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Of course" Sheila breathed, her eyes not leaving Phryne's. "Thank you for letting me stay with you" she added sincerely. "It really does mean so much" she added, her voice and expression filled with warmth. "Family is everything, my dear" she explained. "You and Jack and these babies and I are family, and I'm going to be here for you all, every step of the way" she assured her. "I promise" she added solemnly, her gaze not wavering. Phryne felt quite overcome by her kindness and her words. She still wasn't used to being part of someone's family. It was a very new – very wonderful – experience. And she felt very, very lucky.

"Thank you" Phryne said, her voice not sounding quite as emotional as she feared it would, despite how she was feeling. The whole day had been completely overwhelming and she was utterly exhausted – both physically and emotionally. But there was so much they needed to discuss and consider, and although they couldn't deal with all issues now, there were a few more matters she wanted to talk about before she could allow herself to sleep.

Jack, sensing both Phryne's mood and her conflict, rose from the bed and walked towards her, standing by her side as Sheila smiled up at her with affection.

"It's my pleasure" Sheila assured her, before squeezing her hand gently. "Now, I'm sure you both have lots to discuss, so I won't keep you" she said kindly. "If you need anything, I'm just downstairs" she reminded her, before looking towards her son to extend the offer.

Jack nodded gently in response and smiled gratefully at his mother, as he placed a protective arm across Phryne and rested his hand on her waist. He felt the strong, rapid kicks of one of their babies once more – a child who had been soothed just minutes before. Although Jack relished each movement, he was wary of the fact that the babies might become distressed again as they had done before, which would be dangerous for them and for Phryne. So he was keen to get her sat down as soon as possible, and hoped he could reassure her further and convince her to rest; though he knew the latter would be virtually impossible, given the circumstances. Although she was clearly exhausted, she was practically radiating with anxiety and emotion. Sheila could sense it too.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly, nodding in response and offering Sheila a small smile, as she leaned into Jack's touch. Sheila said goodbye once more and slowly left the room, closing the door behind her with a gentle click. As soon as they were alone, Phryne turned towards Jack, an apologetic and guilty expression upon her worried face. "Jack, I'm sorry" Phryne said nervously, her eyes staring into those of her husband, who was looking upon her with confusion. "I shouldn't have accepted your mother's offer without discussing it-"

Jack relaxed visibly at her words and stepped in front of her, placing both hands on her waist and staring into her eyes as he held her close.

"I'm very glad that you did" Jack assured her sincerely, his eyes meeting hers as he spoke. Phryne seemed to relax somewhat, but was still clearly very anxious. "You seem to be very close, and enjoy each other's company – especially when it involves ganging up on me" he added lightly, earning a brief and tentative smile from his wife. "And she wants to be here, she wants to help you – help us" he explained, his voice calm and soothing, and causing Phryne to relax further beneath his touch. "She loves you, Phryne" he stated sincerely. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled nervously.

"She's very kind and very generous" Phryne commended, her nervous eyes meeting hers once more. "I see where you get it from" she added warmly. Jack smiled politely in response.

"I'm very glad that you would like her to be here" Jack explained, his voice comforting and reassuring as he spoke. His words were completely true; when Sheila had made her offer, he had desperately hoped that Phryne would accept; she and his mother had got on famously since they'd first met, and had developed a very strong, ever-increasing bond ever since. He knew that Phryne found it difficult to trust and confide in people, and hated the vulnerability associated with opening up to someone so completely; but she seemed to be as comfortable and as reassured by his mother's presence as she was with his own. And although Phryne hated be looked after (and would deny needing to be if pressed), she had been accepting help more frequently and more willingly as her pregnancy progressed; and the knowledge that she was willing to accept the help of his mother – who would take care of her and protect her as he himself would – reassured him immeasurably. He hoped she felt the same way too. From the relieved expression in her eyes, he suspected she did.

"I still should've spoken to you first, before accepting her offer" Phryne persisted. Jack shook his head.

"No, you didn't" Jack assured her. "Besides" he added, as she was about to protest further. "Do you think for one moment that I wouldn't want her to stay?" he asked gently, as he drew her closer to him by her waist, feeling the swell of her rounded belly pressed against his own body. "Especially after today?" he added quietly. Phryne held his gaze for a few moments longer, before considering his words carefully and shaking her head.

"No, I suppose not" Phryne conceded, her voice low and humble. "But still-"

Jack prevented Phryne from making any further arguments or self-remonstrations by kissing her on the lips, as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer still. Phryne responded immediately, the lack of confidence in her words and demeanour completely contrasted by the power of her kiss. They broke the kiss after just over a minute, as Jack received a firm kick to the abdomen, prompting them both to smile.

"I think at least one of our children agrees with me" Jack said quietly, his voice low and husky. Phryne smiled and looked at him sceptically.

"I'd hardly describe the evidence as conclusive, Jack" Phryne returned, her voice warm and her eyes alight. Jack smirked slightly, relieved to see her confidence returning, and nodded. They stood together for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes, as they considered the weight of the situation. After a few moments, Phryne's gaze drifted down towards her belly, which was pressed against Jack, and playing host to what appeared to be at least one audition for the Olympic gymnastics team. "I still can't believe there are two of them" Phryne said quietly, her voice nervous but her tone affectionate, as she placed her right hand on the base of her rounded belly and stared at it with renewed amazement. "And they could be here so soon-"

"It's going to be fine" Jack assured her, hoping to comfort her before her torturous thoughts and fears caused her to panic once more. The babies were becoming quite agitated once again, and he desperately wanted to try to encourage Phryne to relax. She looked up at him with her bright, intelligent eyes, and a more confident expression than she had borne previously. "Dr MacMillan's going to be looking after you, and so am I, and so's my mother" he explained. "We're all going to be here for you every step of the way" he reminded her, as his left hand drifted from her waist to the front of her belly. "And none of us are going to let anything happen to you or our babies" he stated with conviction. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in response, as she tried to suppress the thoughts and fears she had to the contrary.

"They aren't due to arrive until late September, but they could be here as early as late August" Phryne said calmly, her eyes worried and emotional. Jack stroked her waist soothingly with his right hand.

"If they do come early, they'll be born in hospital, safely, with me and Dr MacMillan by your side" Jack assured her, his voice warm and comforting. "And we'll be ready" he stated confidently. Phryne let out an unsteady breath.

"There's still so much we need to do-"

"There's less than you think" Jack responded kindly. "But I promise you, we'll discuss it all, and everything will be in place by the time the babies arrive" he stated with conviction. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding in response. "I know that the babies might be arriving earlier than planned, but we still have time, Phryne" he soothed. "And we'll use it wisely" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, offering him as best a smile as she could muster. Jack nodded in agreement.

"But for the moment, the best thing you can do for yourself and the babies is to rest" Jack advised her, his voice kind but compelling. Phryne nodded instinctively in response. "Why don't we sit down for a while before dinner, then have an early night?" he suggested. "It's been a very long, very eventful day, and I think we both need to get some sleep" he stated. "We'll discuss everything in the morning, I promise" he assured her. Phryne considered his words for a few moments before nodding once more in agreement.

"You're right" Phryne conceded, her eyes holding his. The last thing she wanted to do was eat or sleep, but she knew that her babies needed her to do both. So she would. "Come on" she encouraged, before taking his hand and guiding him back towards the bed. "I'm not the only one who should be resting" she added kindly, as they both got onto the bed.

Phryne and Jack spent the next fifteen minutes discussing the week ahead, with Phryne assuring Jack that she was going to follow Mac's instructions to the letter, and she would rest as much as possible and reduce her caseload significantly. She anticipated that, as a result, her week would be a relatively quiet one; though she did need to meet with Madame Fleuri (regarding some rather pressing sartorial matters which were becoming more urgent with each passing day) and the Vernon sisters (in relation to the progress of the boarding school she was patronising), but both of those matters could be attended to in her very own parlour. The only other thing she was required to do was head into the city to pick up Jack's birthday present, and then meet with a friend to make the necessary arrangements for a surprise she had planned from him on Saturday – which she advised him was conditional upon him not trying to escape and following Mac's advice. "You and I both need to follow medical advice in the coming weeks, Jack" Phryne reminded him. Jack smirked in response but nodded in agreement. He knew that they were having a family dinner in the evening, with Hugh, Dorothy and Dr MacMillan in attendance with himself, Phryne, Jane, his mother and Mr Butler, but that was all Phryne had deigned to reveal. Jack was just considering whether he should make an attempt to discern what his birthday surprise might be, when a familiar knock at the door announced the arrival of Mr Butler, and dinner.

Phryne called to Mr Butler to come in, and smiled invitingly as he entered the room with a silver salver, laden with two plates of Mr Butler's delicious ham, cheese and leek pie, with creamed potatoes and seasonal vegetables. Mr Butler laid the silver salver down on Jack's bedside table, before producing an identical one from down the side of the table itself, and putting it on Jack's lap. He then transferred one of the plates and sets of cutlery onto the inspector's tray, and handed the other to Phryne, who accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you" Jack said politely.

"Thank you so much, Mr B" Phryne said sincerely. Although she hadn't _wanted_ to eat, she resolved that she would, and the sight and scent of the delicious dinner before her made her forget about all her reservations concerning eating. In fact, it took everything she had not to mount her assault upon her dinner before Mr Butler had even left the room.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded warmly. "If you'd care to ring the bell when you're ready for dessert, either myself or Mrs Robinson will bring it up to you" he stated. Phryne's expression softened and she looked up at him with a nervous expression.

"Thank you" Phryne repeated, her voice quiet and her words hesitant. "Mr B, I am sorry that Jack and I are being rather high maintenance at the moment, but I can assure you it is only necessary" she advised. "And we are both very grateful to you, and to Sheila" she assured him. Mr Butler offered her a paternal smile and met her gaze.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler responded gallantly. "And there is nothing high maintenance about either of you; and certainly not in taking dinner in your room" he advised kindly. "If either of you require anything, please let me know" he added warmly, his eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne, who nodded in response. Phryne thanked him again and he bowed slightly, before leaving the room in his usual quiet but efficient butler manner.

Phryne watched Mr Butler leave, and stared at the door as he closed it behind him, as a matter she had been considering returned to the forefront of her mind once more. Suddenly she lost her appetite.

"Phryne?" asked Jack gently, having noticed the change in her pallor and demeanour. Phryne blinked herself out of her thoughts and turned towards him. "What is it?" he asked kindly. Phryne swallowed hard as she processed his words, and for a moment she considered denying that anything was wrong. But the moment she met his eyes, she knew that he wouldn't believe her, and that any attempt to convince him otherwise was impossible. So she released a deep breath as she collected her thoughts, before tentatively forming her response.

"I know we've talked about it very briefly, but… I think we need to discuss who we're going to tell about the babies" Phryne said hesitantly, her eyes holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. Jack bestowed his complete attention upon her and nodded encouragingly in response. "From what Mac's told us, the risks associated with carrying and delivering twins are higher than those involved with a single child" she explained calmly. "Which means that there's a higher possibility that something could go wrong" she said quietly.

"Phryne" Jack soothed, reaching for her hand as he spoke. He laced his fingers through hers and she clasped his hand, but her resolve did not waver.

"It's not something I find easy to talk about" Phryne admitted. "But it is a possibility, and it's not something we can ignore or deny" she explained. "Despite how desperately we wish it wasn't the case" she added solemnly. Jack squeezed her hand.

"The babies are strong and healthy, and so are you" Jack reminded her. "Dr MacMillan is going to be observing you closely and examining you more frequently, and when the time comes for our babies to be born you'll be in a hospital, which is the safest place for you all to be" he explained gently. "It's going to be alright" he added, his eyes not leaving hers. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled slightly, but her eyes could not conceal her fear and sadness.

"Whilst all of that is true, it does not change the fact that there are more risks to this pregnancy and our babies" Phryne said quietly. "And it's possible that something could go wrong" she stated calmly.

Jack stared at Phryne as she spoke and swallowed hard. It took everything he had to maintain her gaze as they spoke, the subject turning to the very last thing either of them wanted to discuss. Jack found himself unable to speak for several moments, as he processed her words and his own internal thoughts. The prospect of her being right, whilst possible, was more unbearable than anything he could possibly imagine. And he knows that there is a chance she could be right.

"It won't" Jack responded, his voice low and husky with emotion. Phryne squeezed his hand.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, her eyes holding his, and conveying both her understanding of his position and conviction in her own. Jack stared into her eyes for a few moments, but he didn't respond. He couldn't. At least, not immediately. And when he did, it was not to continue their previous conversation along the same lines; they had clearly reached a stalemate. Possibly the most heart-breaking one they would ever encounter. So Jack swallowed hard and nodded once.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked, his voice calm and composed, unlike his mind and heart, which were racing and breaking respectively. Phryne squeezed his hand once more.

"I think we should tell Dot and Mr Butler" Phryne advised. "It's not something we're going to be able to conceal from them. And for certain practical reasons, I think it's important that they know" she explained. "And they're our family" she added. Jack nodded immediately in agreement. He knew that Phryne would need to talk about the babies, keeping one of them a secret would be difficult, and make the situation itself more frightening. He wanted them to know, too. "And I was hoping we might also tell Jane" she added, slightly more tentatively than before. "She deserves to know" she explained simply, her eyes holding Jack's, her confidence wavering. Jane would be coming down after school on Friday, to spend Jack's birthday weekend with them. "Not telling her would feel like a betrayal" she stated. "There have been enough secrets and breaches of trust in her life, I don't want to add another" she added. "And this might be the last time I see her before…" she continued, before breaking off abruptly, unable to finish her sentence. Jack nodded once more in understanding. This time, it was him who squeezed her hand.

"Alright" Jack agreed, his voice gentle and quiet. "We can tell Jane on Friday evening or over the weekend" he advised. "It's going to be alright" he soothed.

"Yes" Phryne added, a little too quickly to be believed, before forcing a small smile. Again, not quite believable. "Thank you, Jack" she added sincerely. Jack held her gaze and nodded assuredly in response. "I'm not… sure that we should tell anyone else. Not just yet" she explained nervously. "Just in case-"

"Then we won't" Jack agreed, speaking with kindness and warmth, and desperately hoping that she wouldn't finish her sentence. He was relieved when she didn't. Instead she simply held his gaze, offered him a weak, tired smile, and nodded gratefully in response. "Phryne, no one is going to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with" he assured her. "I promise" he added. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled once more. This time, more believably. "We can decide when to tell Dorothy and Mr Butler tomorrow" he explained. "But tonight, why don't you try and have something to eat, and perhaps have a bath and an early night?" he suggested. Jack knew how worried Phryne was, and how sore she had been recently, despite her words to the contrary. And her reliance upon baths to calm her after a difficult issue or problem was well-known. And her gentle smile and nod in response confirmed it.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her voice warm and tired. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Jack nodded and squeezed her hand once more, before withdrawing his hand slowly, and watching as Phryne picked up her cutlery and tentatively began to eat.

After eating dinner together (which Phryne made a great effort with, battling her feelings of anxiety and forcing herself to eat), Phryne placed her plate with Jack's and stacked them on his bedside table along with the trays. She pulled the cord behind the bed to call Mr Butler, and explained to Jack that she was going to forgo dessert, opting instead for a long bath. Jack nodded in understanding and offered her a reassuring smile, and watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Phryne emerged an hour later, followed by a waft of jasmine-scented steam, which filled the room and danced upon her skin. She was wearing a different nightdress and was wrapped in a matching thin white gown with lace detailing, which Madame Fleuri had recently made for her. Her skin was glowing and pink from the heat of the bath, her steps were slow and languid, and her smile was warm and sincere. Her eyes, as Jack met them, betrayed her exhaustion, and offered her a reassuring expression.

Jack closed the Collected Shakespeare and placed it on the bedside table, before drawing the covers aside for Phryne, who thanked him quietly, the exhaustion in her voice matching her eyes. Phryne got into bed and lay on her left side, shifting for a few moments to get into the most comfortable position she could, before placing an arm across Jack's waist and snuggling against him. The babies, who were apparently as enthusiastic about her baths as she was, had finally started to settle, and Phryne tentatively closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She felt Jack stroke some hair from her face, before placing a warm hand on her lower back, and rubbing it soothingly. She hummed in approval and splayed her fingers across his waist.

"I don't know why I'm so tired" Phryne mumbled, her voice barely audible. "I've been asleep all afternoon" she explained, forcing her eyes open as she spoke. Jack smiled sympathetically and continued to stroke her back.

"You only slept for a few hours" Jack reasoned. "And it's been a very eventful today" he explained. Phryne hummed in agreement and exhaled deeply, her drowsy eyes drifting from his face to his chest, which she stared at, stroking the material of his pyjama top with her fingers. Jack could see that Phryne was fighting to stay awake, for a reason he had no issue with ascertaining. "It's going to be alright, Phryne" he continued, his voice adopting a gentler, more reassuring tone, prompting her to look up at him. "We'll discuss everything in the morning" he assured her. "But right now, the best thing you can do for the babies is sleep" he advised. Phryne considered his words, and found that her agreement with them and her own exhaustion suppressed the arguments which had begun to form themselves in her mind. She simply nodded slowly in response and snuggled into the pillow beside him, her body pressed to his side, her hand outstretched upon his chest. Jack continued to rub her back soothingly, and was relieved when, less than two minutes later, Phryne Fisher was fast asleep.

Phryne slept soundly for over two hours, waking shortly after nine o'clock, and pushing herself up as quickly as she was able to from the bed. Jack closed his book and gave her a questioning look.

"Phryne?" he asked gently, as she cast the bedsheets aside and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Just a minute" she replied quietly, before walking briskly towards the bathroom.

Jack stared after her for a moment, watching her as she walked. Although he had grown accustomed to her rising in the middle of the night to attend the bathroom (something which had been happening with increasing frequency in recent months), something seemed different this time. Jack quickly moved his own bedsheets aside and got out of bed, walking quickly towards the bathroom, where the sounds he heard confirmed his thoughts.

Phryne had pulled the door to but not quite closed it, but as soon as Jack heard the sound of her retching he found his polite instinct to knock desert him completely, and he walked immediately inside. Jack discovered his wife in a position he had found her in on countless occasions throughout her pregnancy – though this kind of bathroom trip was, thankfully, one which she was making much less frequently. He felt his stomach clench and concern overwhelm him as he approached her, kneeling down beside her and placing a comforting hand in the centre of her back, which felt very hot. Her body was tense and she was gripping the toilet bowl with both hands, as she continued to vomit, her stomach convulsing.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, rubbing her back gently as he knelt beside her. "I'm here" he assured her. Phryne vomited once again and Jack continued to offer her his gentle ministrations and words of reassurance, and felt relieved as she finally began to recover. Jack felt her relax beneath his touch, as she exhaled rather breathlessly and leaned back slightly, a trembling hand to her lips as she turned to face him with glazed eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly. Phryne hesitated for a moment.

"Mm" Phryne assured him, nodding very gently, not quite trusting her body at this moment. "Yes, thank you" she added, her voice slightly husky. Jack nodded slowly in response and watched as Phryne placed her right hand on her belly, stroking it from the top to the base and then cradling it protectively. A sudden worry caused fear and dread to overcome him.

"Are you in pain?" Jack asked, attempting to sound calmer than he felt, as he looked from her belly to her face. Phryne met his gaze once more, her face adopting a reassuring expression.

"No, Jack" Phryne assured him, her voice gentle and comforting. "I'm fine" she assured him. Jack watched her closely for a few moments, noting the tiredness in her expression, but observing that there was no tension or other visible signs of pain or discomfort. He nodded slowly in response, and remained silent and still beside her for some time, rubbing her back soothingly as she recovered.

"You haven't been this sick in months" Jack observed, kindness and concern present in his voice, as he watched her closely. Phryne wiped her mouth on some toilet paper and dropped it into the lavatory, before leaning back on her shins and turning her head to meet his gaze with tired eyes.

"It's nothing" Phryne said dismissively. Jack held her gaze for several moments, as he continued to rub her back. "Really" Phryne assured him, reaching for him with her left hand, which he took in his own. "I'm fine" she repeated. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in response, as he stared into her tired eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Do you feel ready to come back to bed?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne offered him a soft smile and nodded.

"I think I should" Phryne said quietly, as she got into a kneeling position and placed her right hand on the lavatory, as she attempted to rise. "Before I fall asleep here" she added, pushing herself up as she spoke, and pulling the chain to flush the toilet. Jack placed his right hand on her waist and held her left hand in his own, as he too rose to his feet, slightly quicker than she did, and assisted her to stand. Phryne turned on the spot to face him, their hands still entwined. "Which I can attest from personal experience is not at all that comfortable" she stated, remembering the occasion when Dot had found her asleep on the bathroom floor after a particularly nasty bout of morning sickness. This time, however, she did not feel nearly as unwell; although she was tired and a little unsteady on her feet, she already felt considerably better. Jack's gentle expression and soft smile improved her condition further.

"Come on" Jack encouraged gently, as he stood slightly behind her, placing his arm protectively across her back and guiding her back into the bedroom. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as they crossed the room. "Water, perhaps?"

"No, thank you" Phryne responded politely, as they approached her side of the bed.

"Perhaps some ginger biscuits?" Jack suggested. "I know Mr Butler keeps a constantly supply-"

"No" Phryne interceded, as she attempted to suppress all thoughts of food. "Thank you" she added quickly, before turning on the spot and offering Jack a grateful smile. "I just need you" she informed him, her voice filled with warmth and affection. "And sleep" she added lightly, in an attempt to add some levity after her previous statement. Jack smiled with understanding and nodded, before guiding her towards the bed and watching as she eased herself beneath the sheets.

By the time Jack got into bed beside her, Phryne was already fast asleep once more.

With the exception of an isolated incident of sickness, Phryne slept soundly throughout the night, in such a deep state that not even the calls of the newspaper boy, the ringing of the doorbell or the angry yells of the milkman at a 'thievin' little tyke' who stole a bottle of his milk from the back of his van roused her from her slumber. Although Phryne had never been one for rising early, she had quickly found that, since the earliest stages of her pregnancy, she had developed a rather annoying habit of rising lamentably early – sometimes as early as six o'clock in the morning, which she considered to be inhumane. She jokingly advised Jack that she held him completely responsible, as their baby appeared to have inherited his body clock and sleeping habits. However, this was not a matter she would be able to joke about when she woke on Monday. Because when she did, it was not six o'clock in the morning; in fact, there was very little morning left. When Phryne awoke that morning, feeling sated and rested and sinfully comfortable, she was immediately suspicious as to the hour – and a quick glance at Jack's clock confirmed her suspicions. It was not early morning at all. In fact, it was barely the morning. It was quarter to ten. The sight of the clock sobered Phryne immediately, and she sat up quickly in bed, which was a motion she immediately regretted, as it apparently encouraged at least one of her babies to mount a merciless assault upon her bladder.

"Phryne?" came the familiar voice of Jack from near the bathroom, which prompted her to direct her attentions towards him immediately. She was not surprised to find that he was already dressed, in black trousers, a white shirt and a midnight blue jumper which was incredibly distracting, even at such an hour, and given her drowsy state. But she quickly came to her senses as he walked towards her, approaching her slowly and with a warm smile, as he sat down beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

 _Like my bladder is about to explode_ , Phryne thought privately.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question" Phryne responded softly, as she reached out a hand towards his chest, laying it across the soft fabric of his sweater and splaying his fingers. "Has Mac been yet?"

"Yes" Jack responded gently. "Three hours ago" he advised her. Phryne's eyes widened a fraction. "She examined me in one of the spare bedrooms" he explained.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Phryne asked, her eyes holding his. Jack blinked.

"Why would I wake you?" he asked kindly, as he placed his hand over hers. Phryne's eyes drifted down towards his chest, and watched as his large hand covered her small one protectively. She felt a sudden rush of emotion, which she battled to suppress, before looking up and meeting his gaze once more. "You clearly needed to sleep" he informed her.

"Yes, but not for over twelve hours" Phryne protested, the news shocking her. No wonder she felt so well-rested. And hungry. And in desperate need of attending the bathroom, which another sharp kick from one of her hungry babies reminded her. Jack stroked her hand and placed a hand on her waist. She looked worried.

"Mac said it's perfectly normal" Jack assured her. "And it's understandable, given the day you had yesterday" he added. Phryne considered his words for a moment before nodding. He'd clearly been worried about her, so much so that he had spoken to Mac, the knowledge of which filled her with guilt. Poor Jack. He should be focused on his recovery, not her sleeping habits. She swallowed hard and attempted to suppress the rising feelings of anxiety she was experiencing, as she felt movement inside her, which was suggestive of both excitement and hunger.

"Speaking of normal" Phryne said, casting her covers aside and turning towards the edge of the bed, prompting Jack to rise to his feet to enable her to stand. "One of your children is making an excellent attempt to kick a hole through my abdominal wall" she said lightly, offering him a small, apologetic smile. "Excuse me" she added gently, before heading directly towards the bathroom. Jack smiled softly and watched her as she walked, noticing the slight change in her gait, a slowness to her movements, a difference to her stance. It was beautiful. Though he felt quite certain that she would not agree, and so he very wisely decided not to utter a single word. But he kept his eyes fixed upon her. She was mesmerising. As always.

After attending to the pressing matter of her victimised bladder, Phryne enjoyed a brief bath before returning to her bedroom and walking directly towards her dressing table. She looked over at Jack, who was sitting on the bed, on top of the covers, his ankles crossed as he read some files he had in his lap – which appeared to be from City South Police Station. Even doing something so natural and so conventional, he really was the most beautiful man. She smiled with affection at the thought, as he looked up from his book and met her gaze, a silent communication passing between them. She could feel his eyes upon her as she headed towards the dressing table.

"I believe we've discussed the subject of staring before" Phryne said gently, smiling as she spoke, as she reached for her hair brush.

"Indeed we have" Jack confirmed, his voice warm and soft and causing her insides to melt. Phryne fought back a very strong urge as she drew the brush through her hair. "And I believe I explained that I was admiring, not staring" he said gently. Phryne smiled and turned towards him.

"So you did" she responded with affection, as her curious gaze drifted down (inevitably) towards the files in his lap. "You're supposed to be on bedrest" she stated, her voice adopting the tone of a rather seductive governess. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I am" Jack responded innocently. Phryne raised an eyebrow and laid down her hairbrush, and was momentarily distracted from her thoughts by a succession of kicks and a series of movements from her very lively and very hungry babies. She placed a tender hand upon her belly and rubbed it soothingly, but kept her eyes fixed on Jack, whose smirk turned into a warm smile at the sight of her maternal ministrations. Phryne found herself feeling rather embarrassed, but suppressed the emotion, and focused her attentions upon Jack.

"What are those?" Phryne asked gently, as she looked towards the files. Jack laid his hands over the trio of large files in his lap.

"These are files on the Camorra" Jack advised Phryne, whose eyes widened slightly, her expression tightening as she stared at him. She felt a sickening sensation in the pit of her stomach, and swallowed hard to suppress it, along with the painful memories the notion induced. "Specifically, on the research into the women associated with the high-ranking members of the Camorra and Camriste, and intelligence into their actions in recent weeks" he explained carefully. "I had Hugh bring them over" he stated. Phryne stared at him for several moments, processing her myriad of thoughts for some time, before feeling ready to speak.

"I see" Phryne said quietly, her gaze drifting down towards the files. Files which undoubtedly contained information on the man who also took Jack's life – from him, from her, and from their unborn children, one of whom he would never have known existed if he'd died that night. The thought caused Phryne to tense, and she looked up from the files towards Jack, who was watching her with concern. And subtly trying to move the files. "It's fine, Jack, don't" Phryne said, putting up a hand to still his actions. "I understand" she assured him, her voice warm and kind. "We both know that it's better to know your enemy" she said quietly. "We've learned that" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in response.

It was not concern for himself that had prompted him to request the files be brought to him – but concern for Phryne. Although she wouldn't (didn't) talk about it, he knew the fact that Cipriano was still at large concerned her greatly. And the last thing she needed now was more things to worry about. Although he had been placed on bedrest, he was determined not to remain idle – and what better use of his time than to continue the investigation into one of the greatest threats to his family?

"Perhaps I could help" Phryne suggested, her eyes drifting towards the files. "Seeing as present circumstances prevent me from taking on any new cases of my own…" she began, attempting to decrease the tension in the subject at hand. "I want to help, Jack" she stated candidly. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I know" Jack responded. "But I'm not sure that it would be a good idea" he explained tentatively. "Given the… given the circumstances."

"The circumstances of my case or of my condition?" Phryne asked, attempting to conceal the hurt from her voice, and failing. Jack's eyes became pained and his expression one of profound concern.

"Both" Jack admitted quietly. Phryne considered his words carefully and swallowed hard. "Phryne-"

"Surely there's no harm in me simply reading the files?" Phryne argued. Jack considered her for a moment.

"No" Jack conceded. "No, I suppose not" he added quietly, prompting Phryne's expression to become more hopeful

If she could, she'd be searching for Cipriano, and would apprehend him herself. But there were two very important – and very convincing – reasons why such actions were impossible. And they were both kicking her soundly, demanding breakfast. Which, from the tentative knock at the bedroom door, appeared to have arrived. Phryne swallowed hard and turned towards the door, calling warmly for the person to come in, a welcoming smile already on her lips as the door slowly opened, revealing Sheila and a silver salver, both of whom were very welcome additions.

"Good morning" Sheila said brightly, as she walked around the bed and towards Phryne, laying the silver salver down upon her bedside table. The tray held a plate of food, a tall glass of orange juice, the morning's newspaper, and a rather large bundle of correspondence. Phryne could smell eggs and bacon and toast and strawberry jam, and her babies began to move even more excitedly inside her, prompting her to smile.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted, smiling gently up at her mother-in-law, who always seemed to know when she had risen. Which, she suspected, was by utilising the same method as Dot: knowing that one of the first things Phryne did after rising was to take a bath, and therefore listening out for the tell-tale signs of the tub being drained. She smiled at the thought and held Sheila's gaze.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sheila kindly. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you" Phryne responded, purposely ignoring the first question. "A little too well, apparently" she added.

"Nonsense" Sheila returned, her maternal warmth and confidence prompting Phryne to relax slightly, and dulling the anxiety she experienced at the thought of the Camorra. She forced the notion of the notorious gang – and one member in particular – aside, and focused her attentions on Sheila. Though she did notice Jack casually slipping the files beneath the sheets, so his mother would not notice them. It was an action she understood and, under the circumstances, supported. "You clearly needed the rest, my dear" she added warmly, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "As did my grandchildren" she stated, her eyes drifting down towards Phryne's belly, which was shrouded in the white material of her nightdress – a maternity one, and one of only two in her possession that still fitted her. And even the white and pink silk floral one was becoming uncomfortably snug… "Are you hungry?" she asked gently, drawing Phryne from her thoughts once more.

"Always" Phryne confirmed, smiling slightly as she spoke. Sheila held her gaze and nodded slowly in response, her expression one of care and affection. As Phryne considered her, she noticed a curious look in her eyes, which hinted at an unspoken matter which she wanted to discuss. Before Phryne could continue further, Sheila continue to talk. "I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast in peace. Your tablets are on the tray" she advised her.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gently.

"You're most welcome" Sheila responded warmly. "Dorothy has just gone to the bakery and the post office, but should be back in time for lunch" she informed her.

"Which will probably be ready by the time I've eaten my breakfast" Phryne remarked lightly. Sheila chuckled in response.

"Not quite, my dear" Sheila responded, "though I'm sure it can be arranged, if you really are that hungry" she added. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Well, my appetite has been increasingly over the past few months" Phryne admitted. "So much so that I'm going to have to make an urgent appointment with Madame for some time this week" she explained. "Otherwise I fear I'll spend the week in my nightdress" she stated.

"It wouldn't matter at all if you did" Sheila informed her easily. Phryne's expression softened. Sheila had such a comforting and reassuring manner, that it was impossible to feel anything other than completely relaxed in her company. "Do you have much else planned for the week?"

"Nothing too taxing" Phryne assured her. "I'll be reducing my caseload almost completely until-" she began, before breaking off abruptly. "For the indefinite future" she added quickly. "So the only things on the agenda this week are an appointment with Madame, a meeting with the Vernon sisters – both of which I can do from the comfort of the parlour – and then a very brief journey into the city to collect a certain person's birthday present and make the final arrangements for the weekend" she said with a warm smile, as she looked at Jack with a proud and almost victorious expression. He didn't know what she was planning, and she felt quite confident he wouldn't be able to guess. And despite his joking and teasing and feigned fear, he was looking forward to it greatly.

"That sounds exciting" Sheila responded, as she looked towards her son, who was listening intently, though pretending he was not as enthralled and suspicious as both women knew he was. "Jane is due to arrive on Friday evening, isn't she?" she asked.

"Yes" Phryne responded, her expression brightening. "Cec and Bert are going to collect her and bring her home" she explained. "I'd go myself, but…"

"Of course" Sheila interceded kindly, sensing Phryne's embarrassment. And knowing that the subject of her undertaking the hour-round journey alone had been one which was discussed at length between herself and Jack during one of their hospital visits. Jack had expressed his concerns, which Phryne had attempted to allay, before eventually conceding 'seeing as it's your birthday, Jack'. Sheila smiled gently at the memory, before returning her attentions to her son and daughter-in-law. "I'll go and assist Mr Butler with lunch" Sheila advised. "Enjoy your breakfast, Phryne" she added warmly, before walking around the room and towards the door, which she was about to open, before she turned towards Jack, who she smiled at with affection, before opening the door and quietly leaving the room.

Phryne looked towards Jack and rose from her seat, lifting the silver salver from her bedside table and placing it in the centre of the bed, before easing herself onto the mattress and sitting cross-legged upon the bedsheets, with her back to the window. Her body was shrouded in white cotton and silk, and bathed in warm morning light, making her appear ethereal. As Jack considered the thought, he found himself quickly arriving at the conclusion that she always did. He smiled softly at the thought.

"Are you hungry, Jack Robinson?" Phryne asked, offering him some of her breakfast as she buttered a piece of toast liberally. It felt like an eternity since she'd last eaten – as her feisty babies were reminding her. Constantly. "We could share" she suggested generously.

"I'm fine, thank you" he responded warmly. "And you're already sharing" he added with affection. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled, before placing her triangle-slice of toast to her lips.

"Very well, Jack" Phryne responded amiably, before taking a generous bite of her toast, which caused her to almost groan with pleasure. Jack watched her expression and smiled at her actions, as she ate the toast in a few delicate bites, before mounting an assault on her bacon and eggs.

After eating a generous quantity of her breakfast, and feeling larger than ever before, Phryne quickly applied her make-up before retreating to her dressing room where she was about to begin one of her most difficult investigations to date: finding a garment in her possession which still fit her. She selected appropriate undergarments and a silk chemise, before quickly deciding upon a light pink cotton dress, which was one of her favourite maternity dresses, which she had purchased in a department store. The dress was sleeveless and fell to just below her knees and, by some miracle, highlighted the parts of her body which had not increased tenfold in size, whilst also drawing attention to her rounded belly, which was shrouded beneath the soft fabric. From the way Jack watched her whenever she wore the dress, she could tell that he appreciated it too. Which meant that she enjoyed walking very – _very_ – slowly past him as she entered the room once more, before sitting down beside him on the bed and smiling at him warmly. She chose to ignore the files which were resting upon the bedside table. For the moment. Before Phryne could speak, there was a tentative knock at the door, which prompted both herself and Jack to turn towards it.

"Come in" Phryne called invitingly, prompting Sheila to open the door.

"Thank you" Sheila responded warmly, as she closed the door quietly behind her. "I just wanted to let you both know that Anna's just called, and has confirmed she sent some of my cases down on the eight o'clock train from Sydney, which should arrive at Spencer Street Station in the early evening" she advised. Jack and Phryne nodded in understanding. "Mr Butler has very generously offered to collect them for me" she explained. Phryne suppressed a smile. She thought he might.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne responded sincerely.

"Thank you" echoed Jack.

"You're both very welcome" Sheila assured them, before returning her attentions to Phryne. "Oh, and your aunt Prudence telephoned, my dear" she advised her. "She was wondering if she might come over and see Jack – 'when he's quite up to it'" she stated, borrowing her words. Phryne turned towards Jack with a worryingly bright smile, which soon softened.

"I think you need a few more days to recover first" Phryne said generously. Jack exhaled deeply and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Jack responded hesitantly. Phryne's bright smile returned. Sheila smiled softly in response, and used the opportunity to gather her thoughts, as she prepared herself to discuss a rather pressing matter which she'd meant to talk to them both about ever since her arrival in Melbourne. But for reasons which were quite beyond her control and completely understandable, she had been unable to find a suitable time. Until now.

"There was something I was hoping to discuss with you both" Sheila explained, the soft, gentle nature of her voice, which bore an underlying serious tone, prompted Phryne and Jack to look up towards her immediately. Phryne's expression became serious and attentive, and she nodded encouragingly.

"Of course" Phryne said, offering her mother-in-law an encouraging smile. "Would you like to sit down?" she offered generously, as she began to rise from the bed.

"No, no, my dear, thank you" Sheila assured her, raising a hand in order to still her movements, and encourage her back onto the bed. "No, it's quite alright" she added kindly. Phryne, who was suddenly feeling rather nervous, swallowed hard and nodded, before waiting patiently for her to continue. As did Jack, who was both curious and concerned. "I wanted to talk to you both about something which Anna and I have been discussing – quite seriously and in depth – for some time now" she continued, as Jack and Phryne watched her attentively. Phryne placed her right hand at the base of her belly and nodded encouragingly. "We were trying to decide on the best time to raise the subject, and I've been meaning to talk to you both about it since I've arrived, but given recent events, it didn't seem appropriate until now" she explained. Phryne found herself feeling increasingly nervous, and nodded instinctively.

"Alright" Phryne said gently, offering Sheila a warm and encouraging smile, which the kindly older woman returned.

"For some months now, Anna and I have been discussing moving back to Melbourne" Sheila said slowly, to the amazement of both Phryne and Jack, who stared up at her. "It's something we've been talking about for almost a year, and increasingly so after we came down and met you, and attended your wedding, and when you came to see us" she said, as she fondly remembered the wonderful memories they had created together in such a short space of time. "When we're all together – when our family is all together – it feels wonderful. It feels right" she explained, speaking more confidently as she continued. "And the children absolutely adore you both, and they're so excited about the prospect of a new cousin. They'll be delighted when they find out they'll be getting two" she added fondly, prompting a still-shocked Phryne to smile instinctively in response, before reaching instinctively for Jack with her free hand, and clasping his hand in her own. "Family is the most important thing in this world" she said with affection. "And we are family" she said kindly, her eyes holding Phryne's as she spoke.

Phryne suddenly found herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion, and she clenched her jaw and swallowed hard in an attempt to calm herself. Jack, sensing her emotions, squeezed her hand reassuringly, drawing her swiftly back into the moment.

"And our family is about to get bigger. In fact, it's about to get even bigger than we had anticipated" Sheila added with a warm smile, which was so bright and contagious that Phryne couldn't help but smile in response. "And we want to be here for you both – for you all. We all do" she assured them, speaking to Phryne and to Jack. "I helped Anna with her children from the moment they were born, and I'd be honoured to be a part of your children's' lives too" she explained, speaking to Jack and then to Phryne. "I want to help you both in any way that I can, as much as I can" she stated confidently. "I want to be part of my grandchildren's' lives, I want to see them grow up, and I want to help you as much as I can" she explained. "As much as you're happy for me too, of course" she added quickly, not wishing to appear overbearing. "I meant it when I told you that I'm here for you, my dears, all of you" she said, speaking to both Phryne and Jack. "And Anna feels the same" she stated confidently. "And the children absolutely adore you both, they're constantly asking when you can come up and visit, and when their new cousin will be here" she continued. "And Jacob keeps asking if you know if the baby is a boy yet" she added with a smile. Phryne laughed softly in response and kept her attentions upon Sheila, as she listened to her words, which caused her to feel both excited and hopeful. How wonderful it would be. "This isn't a hasty or ill-planned idea" she assured them both. "Anna and I have been discussing it quite seriously for several months now. Anna has even applied for some jobs in schools in the city in recent weeks" she explained, to Phryne and Jack's surprise. "I don't want you to think I'm suggesting this out of a sense of obligation or duty, because I'm not" she explained, speaking to Jack and then to Phryne. "After hearing about… after you called" she said to Phryne, unable to form the words in her mind, let alone upon her lips, "we made the decision that night" she stated. "And we've been finalising the finer points ever since" she advised. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding, as she attempted to process the incredible news. "We aren't moving back because we feel we have to, we're coming home because we want to" she assured them both, speaking with confidence and conviction. "Because we're a family, and if we've learned anything in our lifetimes, it's how delicate and fragile life can be" she said gently. "Which is why we want to come home, and be with you all" she said affectionately. "As this new chapter of our family is about to begin" she added.

Phryne and Jack both stared at Sheila, shocked and amazed and deeply touched by the revelation.

"Are…" Phryne began, finding herself curiously devoid of words, yet having so many of them flooding her mind. "Are you sure that's what you all want?" she asked gently. "It would be a tremendous upheaval for you and the children…"

"We're certain" Sheila responded confidently. "If we find a house in the next two months or so, we could move down before the end of September, which would mean the children could start their new schools at the beginning of the new term" she stated.

"Why don't you live at our old house?" Jack suggested, the idea having dawned upon him earlier when his mother had been talking to him. Phryne turned towards him, excitement building inside her. "There's plenty of room for you all, and it would mean you could keep your home in Sydney" he explained.

"That's a wonderful idea" Phryne commended, before turning towards Sheila, who seemed both deeply touched and a little nervous.

"That's an incredibly generous offer, my dear, but I couldn't possibly accept-"

"Of course you could" Jack responded with ease. "You and Anna could live there with the children – who, with ours, would grow up in the same house that we did" he said gently. Phryne found herself overcome with emotion once more, and greatly touched by the sentiment. It seemed like a perfect idea, and so achievable, so possible. So right.

"Are you sure?" Sheila asked gently. "Because we can always-"

"I'm certain" Jack stated with conviction. "It's what father would've wanted, and it's absolutely what I want" he continued. "And I think Anna and the children would too" he added gently. Sheila smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Jack" Sheila responded affectionately, before walking towards him and embracing him. Jack returned the hug and Phryne looked on, deeply moved by the scene and the conversation, the latter of which she was still trying to process. "Are you sure you will both be able to bear us all on such a very full-term basis?" Sheila asked, looking from Jack to Phryne as she spoke.

"I think it would be wonderful" Phryne said sincerely, the emotion in her voice prompted Sheila to turn towards her, sitting beside her on the bed and smiling at her with affection.

"I meant it when I said I want to help you and the babies as much as I can – though of course I don't want to intrude" Sheila explained.

"There would be absolutely no intrusion" Phryne assured her quickly, holding her gaze as she spoke. "I would be very grateful for your help" she admitted candidly. "We both would" she added quickly, as Jack smiled and nodded in agreement. Sheila's expression softened and she smiled, before placing her hand gently on Phryne's cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked kindly.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life" Sheila responded without hesitation. "I meant it when I told you that you wouldn't be alone, my dear" she stated with affection. "I want to help you and Jack and my new grandchildren as much as I can – as much as you're happy for me to" she added considerately. "I looked after the boys when they were babies, and Caroline too" she explained. "The boys are both at school, and Caroline will attend nursery soon, but probably not full time" she continued. "I would be more than happy to assist you with the babies, as much as you would like me to" she said sincerely. "Of course, I understand that you have Dorothy and Mr Butler, and your aunt Prudence, and you might have already made arrangements for additional staff once-"

"No" Phryne said quietly. "No, we haven't" she added nervously, before trailing off, struggling to find the right words. "I couldn't" she explained simply. "I didn't want our children to be surrounded by strangers" she said. Sheila nodded in understanding.

"And they won't be" Sheila said warmly, as she took Phryne's hand. "And neither will you" she added, smiling as she spoke. "Because you're family, Phryne" she assured her. "All of you" she added, her eyes drifting to Phryne's belly and then to her face. Phryne's expression became more solemn and she nodded, before breaking Sheila's gaze as she attempted to calm herself, as her eyes filled with tears. Sheila squeezed her hand comfortingly, finding herself also affected with emotion, as they sat together in a comfortable silence for a few moments. A few seconds later, Phryne inhaled deeply and looked up, meeting her mother-in-law's gaze once more.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne said sincerely, her voice warm and tinged with emotion, as excitement and relief and gratitude flooded her. She'd never felt like part of a family before. Not since Janey… "Thank you" she repeated, as tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Sheila smiled warmly in response and leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around Phryne and drawing her into a close embrace, which her daughter-in-law quickly returned, relaxing completely into her arms.

"You're most welcome, my dear" Sheila assured her, her eyes drifting towards her son, who was smiling gratefully as his mother cradled his wife. Sheila saw the happiness in his eyes – the genuine, sincere happiness which she had not seen in far too many years – and she too smiled, before hugging Phryne even tighter, feeling the firm swell of her belly against her own abdomen. "And I'm the one who should be thanking you" she explained, stroking her back as she held her. "Though I don't know how I could ever thank you enough" she continued, as the memory of Jack's smile and the knowledge of the lives which lay between them caused her to feel euphoric with joy. "But I promise you, I'll do everything I can to try" she assured her, as Phryne looked up at her, her expression calm and her composure retained. She was about to protest, but Sheila persisted. "I will always be here for you, Phryne. All of you" she reassured her. "And so will Jack, and Anna, and all the other people who love you and care about you – and love and care about these babies" she stated with conviction. "And everything is going to be alright – because we're going to make sure of it" she added confidently, as she stared into Phryne's eyes with warmth and unwavering maternal certainty. "I promise."


	116. Chapter 86

As Phryne processed Sheila's words and considered the sincerity in both her tone and expression, she found herself quickly feeling overcome by a strong wave of relief which bordered on excitement. She had spent months worrying about childcare arrangements for the baby after it arrived, feeling certain that she was both too inexperienced and ill-equipped to be able to ensure her child was properly cared for. Although Dot and her aunt had offered to help, which she was grateful for, she knew deep down that she would need to hire additional help. But the thought of a stranger having such a significant influence over her child's life terrified her, forcing her to shy away from the notion, and push it to a far corner within the depths of her mind. But the recent revelation that she was, in fact, carrying twins, brought this thought and the fear associated with it straight back to the forefront of her mind. Although she fully intended to play a very active role in her babies' lives, she had strong doubts and concerns as to her ability to be a mother, and wanted to do everything she could to ensure that her babies would have the support and care they needed – which she feared she would be too inept to provide them with, despite how desperately she wanted them to. She didn't want her children to suffer because of her own inadequacies. She also wanted to continue her work, as much as was practicable, after they were born, though not for some time. And so she had, for months, been stuck in a perpetual cycle of uncertainty and self-doubt concerning this matter, which she had managed to both ignore and avoid by focusing instead on the pregnancy itself, on Jack and on her work. But ever since Mac revealed that she was carrying two babies, she found that the pressing matter could no longer be suppressed, and had become urgent. And she was terrified. How could she possibly find someone she would trust enough to be around her children on such a full-time basis? The prospect left her with a deep-seated feeling of terror and dread. Or, at least, it had done. Until Sheila.

Sheila, who was smiling at her reassuringly and who had taken her hand in her own, and was speaking to her softly and sincerely about her desire to help look after the babies once they were born.

"As much as you are happy for me to, and as often as you'd like" Sheila said warmly, her eyes holding Phryne's with a look of confidence as she spoke. "I looked after Anna's children when they were babies, and I'd be honoured to do the same for you" she assured her, holding her gaze as she spoke.

Phryne felt another wave of relief and excitement wash over her, as the uncertainties and doubts and concerns she had been battling began to subside, and the fear-induced haze in her mind began to clear. She trusted Sheila implicitly, and there was not a doubt in her mind that her offer was sincere, and that she really wanted to play a very active – and very integral – role in the lives of her new grandchildren. She really, really wanted to. Phryne was touched and grateful for the sentiment, which filled her with confidence and reassurance; Sheila Robinson was exactly what her babies needed – a warm, loving, experienced grandmother who would cherish them and care for them and make sure they were happy and safe. There was not a doubt in Phryne's mind that Sheila would more than make up for her own inadequacies as a mother. The babies would be safe and happy and well-cared for with her assistance. There was no one she trusted more in the entire world with such a task. And whilst she was both grateful and overjoyed at the prospect, she found herself facing one rather pressing concern.

"That's… that's a very generous offer, Sheila" Phryne said quietly, her voice filled with warmth and gratitude. "And one that I would very much like to accept" she said sincerely. Sheila, sensing Phryne's emotions and concern, squeezed her hand gently and nodded encouragingly in response. "But you've already done so much for us, and I wouldn't want to take advantage-"

"There is no advantage to be taken, my dear" Sheila assured her confidently. "You're family" she explained, with the same conviction and sincerity that she always used with the declaration, which caused Phryne's heart to swell. "You, and Jack and these babies, are family. My family. Our family" she said with a smile, which prompted Phryne to smile nervously in response. She was still getting used to being part of a family. "I've helped look after Daniel, Jacob and Caroline from they were babies, and I'd love to do the same for you" she explained, her voice warm and sincere. "Because you and Jack, and these babies, are family" she said carefully, knowing how Phryne sometimes felt overwhelmed by the prospect. "You've kindly agreed to let me stay with you from now until after the babies are born" she reminded her. "And I will stay here with you afterwards for as long as you like, for as long as you need me to" she said kindly, her eyes holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "I won't leave until you are absolutely ready for me to" she assured her, in the same tone of maternal warmth which always made Phryne feel quite overcome with emotion. Indeed, she had to swallow hard and blink several times to calm herself on this occasion. "And I would love to be able to help you with the babies on a more full-term basis after that" she said with a smile. "The boys will be in school, and I may sometimes need to look after Caroline too, but I would gladly help take care of my newest grandchildren as much as you like for as long as you like" she stated with affection, as Phryne and Jack listened attentively. Phryne's breath hitched. "Of course, I don't want to intrude, or overstep the mark at all-"

"You wouldn't be" Phryne interceded, her voice and expression warm and laced with emotion. Sheila nodded slowly and held Phryne's gaze, before waiting patiently for her to continue. "You really wouldn't" Phryne assured her with a smile, before pausing and turning towards Jack, who met her gaze with a warm expression, and smiled softly as he nodded in agreement. Phryne's breath hitched as she felt relief and happiness flood her, and she turned towards Sheila once more. "Jack and I would very much appreciate your help" she added warmly, as she held Sheila's gaze. "And we are the ones who would be honoured" she added sincerely. Sheila smiled brightly and squeezed Phryne's hand, before nodding in response and looking up at her son, who was also smiling.

"Thank you, my dears" Sheila said, before turning from Jack to Phryne.

"We're the ones who should be thanking you" Phryne explained. "Though in all honestly, I don't see how we could ever thank you enough" she stated candidly, holding Sheila's gaze as she spoke. "Sheila, I really am so grateful that you would-"

"I know" Sheila said softly, noticing the nervousness in Phryne's eyes, and wishing to allay it immediately. "And I'm very grateful that you would allow me to be part of my grandchildren's lives" she explained sincerely. "It means more to me than you can ever know" she stated with conviction, as Phryne stared at her in awe and amazement. "I know this must be very frightening, but I promise you, you can do this" she said confidently. "We can do this" she smiled, as she squeezed Phryne's hand. Phryne smiled nervously in response and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne responded, her voice quiet but composed, as she found herself starting to believe that it might actually be true. Sheila smiled warmly in response and nodded, before leaning back slightly, and looking from Phryne to Jack.

"We can discuss the details when you're both ready to" Sheila advised gently, as she looked from Phryne to Jack, and then back to her daughter-in-law. "I just want you both to know that I want to help look after the babies as much as I can – as much as you both want me to" she stated. "Whether that means a few hours a day, all day, nights" she said, looking at both of them as she spoke. "If you'd like me to just take care of them when you're both working, or be here even when one or both of you are, I'd be happy to" she stated. "But as I said, you don't have to decide now" she added kindly. "After everything that has happened over the past couple of days, I'm sure you both have a lot you need to talk about" she said gently. "So I'm going to leave you in peace" she said with a smile, before squeezing Phryne's hand and smiling at her son and then his wife. "I'll go downstairs and help Mr Butler with lunch" she advised, as she rose slowly to her feet, and looked back towards Phryne and Jack, who were sitting quietly on the bed, processing their recent conversation. She smiled softly. "I meant every word that I said" she stated, addressing Phryne as she spoke. "And it wasn't an offer I made out of a sense of duty or obligation" she assured her. "It was because we're family and I love you" she said warmly. "All of you" she added with affection, smiling as she spoke. "It feels like we've all been so far apart for far too long" she said gently. "And these babies have given us a wonderful opportunity to be together" she said with warmth, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne as she spoke. "But, of course, I understand that you both need to discuss it together" she said kindly. "I'll be just downstairs if either of you need me" she added warmly, before walking quietly across the room and into the hallway, and closing the door with a gentle click behind her.

Phryne, who was still processing Sheila's words and was quite overcome by them, released a low breath, as warmth and emotion and excitement flooded her all at once.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, taking Phryne's hand and edging closer to her. He could see how deeply affected she was by the conversation, and could only imagine the depths of her thoughts and feelings after such a discussion.

Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and looked up at him with emotional eyes. And after less than a moment, she smiled. A beautiful, warm, tender smile which filled Jack with love, and caused him to smile back in response. He didn't need to ask her if she was alright. It was very clear that – possibly for the first time in months – she was.

"Your mother is a remarkable woman" Phryne said warmly. Jack's expression softened and he nodded.

"She says the same about you" Jack responded, earning a small smile from Phryne, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Her offer is very, very generous" Phryne commented. Jack waited patiently for her to continue. "She really wants to help look after our children, doesn't she?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" Jack responded immediately, his voice confident and assured. "Yes, she does" he added. Phryne watched him closely for a moment before nodding in response. "She wants to help us and our children the way that she helped Anna and hers" he explained. "And she meant every word that she said."

"I know" Phryne assured him. It was the sincerity of Sheila's words which had affected her so profoundly. The depth and extent of her love was incredible beyond words or expression. It was beautiful. And humbling. Phryne considered their conversation for a few moments, before looking up at Jack and holding his gaze. "I really think this is the right decision" she said quietly. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"I agree" Jack said gently, as he held Phryne's gaze. He knew how difficult she found it to admit she needed help, much less accept it; which he suspected was the primary reason for the nervous edge to her tone, despite the conviction of her statement. But it was clear that she both wanted and needed his mother's help, they both did. And she genuinely wanted to help them. "Our children will grow up with us, and their grandmother, aunt and cousins, not to mention Dorothy and Hugh and their children, and Jane, and Mr Butler, and your aunt" he explained, speaking slowly and with warmth, as Phryne listened attentively.

"They'll grow up in a family, and they will be surrounded by love" Phryne said pensively, her voice warm and gentle. Jack saw the gentle smile forming on her lips, which was contrasted by the sad, reflective expression in her eyes. He squeezed her hand tighter, his heart aching with the knowledge of what she was thinking about.

"Our children won't grow up the same way you did, Phryne" Jack said gently, prompting Phryne to blink herself out of her thoughts and meet his gaze with a sad, slightly startled expression. Jack squeezed her hand comfortingly and offered her a tender smile. "They'll be happy and they'll be safe, and they'll know how much they are loved" he assured her, his voice warm and kind. "We'll make sure of it" he added tenderly. Phryne stared at him for a few moments, before swallowing hard and nodding gently in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne responded quietly. "Yes, we will" she added, her voice more confident than it had been before, as her smile softened. Jack felt himself relax beneath her gaze; he knew he had ventured into dangerous territory, discussed a subject which she found very difficult to talk about. But he knew she was worried, and he desperately wanted to reassure her. And the warmth of her expression and sincerity of her smile assured him that he had. Jack was drawn from his thought by Phryne, who continued to speak. "We all will" she said with warmth and affection, a nervous smile playing upon her lips. Jack smiled in response and nodded encouragingly.

"Yes" Jack confirmed, stroking her hand with his thumb as he held her gaze, a warm smile upon his lips. Phryne watched him for a few moments and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Your mother's offer was a very kind, very generous one" Phryne said carefully. "But I meant what I said before" she continued tentatively, her eyes holding Jack's gaze. "I won't take advantage" she stated firmly. "I don't want her to think that the only reason we accepted her offer was-"

"She doesn't" Jack assured her confidently. "I promise you, Phryne, she doesn't think that at all" he stated confidently, his eyes not leaving hers, which bore a worried look once more.

"Because I adore Sheila, she's wonderful" Phryne said sincerely. "And I'm so grateful for everything she's done for us, and everything she is willing to do" she continued, speaking quickly and almost nervously. Jack watched her attentively and nodded encouragingly as she spoke. "She's so loving and kind, and she adores Jane, and her being here feels so natural" she explained, hoping that she was conveying her love for Jack's mother, though she doubted words could ever express how deeply she cared for her and how truly grateful she was for her presence.

"That's because it is natural" Jack responded gently. "She's our family, Phryne. We're a family" he said warmly, his eyes holding hers as he spoke. "She wants to be a part of our lives, and our children's lives, because she loves us, as we love her" he explained. "It's not out of some sense of familial obligation, or concern or doubt" he assured her. "It's because we're a family and families take care of each other" he added. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"Which is precisely why I don't want to take advantage" Phryne said quietly.

"You aren't" Jack assured her confidently. "We won't be" he promised, squeezing her hand comfortingly as he spoke. "She wants to help look after our babies just like she did for Anna when Daniel, Jacob and Caroline were born" he explained. "She wants to be part of our lives, of our children's lives" he continued. "She wants us all to be together" he added gently. Phryne relaxed visibly at his words and a small smile played on her lips.

"So do I" Phryne said quietly, as a series of movements inside her alerted her to the agreement of her babies on the matter being discussed. Or perhaps they were politely informing her that they were hungry. Or possibly both. Phryne placed a soothing hand upon her belly and tenderly caressed the assaulted area, comforting the babies within, whose movements slowed then stilled almost immediately, as she looked up and met the gaze of their father. "I want it for all of us" she explained, hoping he believed her and willing him to understand. He nodded confidently in response, assuring her that he did. "I don't want our babies to grow up surrounded by strangers" she advised. Phryne had seen the effect that being passed from one nanny to another had had on the spoiled, cruel, emotionally-stunted and offensively entitled people she'd been forced to associate with in England. And she refused to allow her children to add to the already impressive list of cold, selfish wealthy young people. There were enough of those in the world. Far too many, in Phryne's opinion. But being surrounded by people who loved them – really loved them – like herself and Jack, and Sheila and Dot and Mr Butler and Jane – she felt confident that her children stood a much better chance than others of their position. And with the genes and the love of Sheila and Jack, she did not doubt that the children would embody the best qualities of humanity. But one fear still weighed heavily on her mind, terrifying her. "And I never want them to doubt how much they are loved" Phryne explained, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. Dammit.

"They won't" Jack assured her quickly, his voice gentle and his tone sincere, as he squeezed her hand comfortingly and placed a reassuring hand on her back. "Phryne, I promise you, they won't" he stated confidently. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded, blinking back the hot tears which were burning her eyes, and threatening to fall down her cheeks. She swallowed hard and managed, by some miracle, so suppress her emotions. She exhaled sharply and nodded as confidently as she could in response.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, staring down towards her belly, unable to meet Jack's gaze. Jack shook his head.

"Don't be" he said kindly, squeezing her hand comfortingly as he spoke. He then allowed a brief, comfortable silence to fall between them as Phryne processed the events and her thoughts. A few moments later, she broke the silence.

"I'm not very good at this" Phryne admitted quietly. "Making decisions concerning my family" she elaborated, the words feeling strange as she spoke them, even as she cradled her now rather large belly. She looked up at Jack and met his gaze, and found him watching her attentively with a warm and tender expression. "I'm not used to having one" she stated candidly. Jack squeezed her hand comfortingly and held her gaze with a look of resolution.

"You do now" Jack assured her, his voice warm and confident. "You made your own family with Jane and Dorothy and Mr Butler" he explained. "And then with me" he added, smiling as he spoke. "And now my family are part of your family. We're all family, Phryne. And we all care for, protect, and look out for each other. We always will" he explained kindly, watching as Phryne listened attentively, her eyes not leaving his. So she felt, rather than saw, him draw their hands towards her belly. "And our family is about to get bigger" he stated, offering her a warm, proud smile which caused Phryne to smile in response.

"A little bigger than we had anticipated" Phryne responded, as she continued to cradle her rounded belly with a tender, protective hand.

"Yes" Jack agreed, his expression softening as he spoke.

Phryne smiled warmly and held his gaze, as she considered the events and discussions of the day, which were causing her head to spin. Which was not assisted at all by her strong feelings of hunger, and those of her children, who were making their desires known once more. Her abdominal wall was becoming increasingly well-informed of their needs. Jack watched as Phryne stroked her belly soothingly, his attentions fully engaged by the sight. It was almost a minute before he blinked himself out of his thoughts and spoke again.

"I know how difficult it is for you to accept help from other people" Jack said candidly, his voice soft and gentle, and prompting Phryne to look up at him immediately. "And I can only imagine how strange it must be for you to be part of a family" he continued carefully. "Especially mine" he added lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne, which relieved him considerably. "But we are a family. All of us" he assured her. "And one of the strongest, most irrefutable facts concerning families, is that they support each other" he advised. "They care for each other, look after each other and make sure everyone is happy and safe" he stated. "They make sure that no one is alone" he continued, noting the nervousness in Phryne's eyes and expression. He squeezed her hand gently in response. "You are not alone, Phryne. Not for a moment. Not in any of this" he assured her, his eyes holding her gaze as he spoke. "You don't have to do everything by yourself" he reminded her. "You are surrounded by people who love you and our children, and who will do everything humanly possible to ensure the safety and happiness of all three of you" he stated with conviction. "Because happiness and safety are the very least a person deserves" he continued. "And you and our children are going to have so much more" he stated with conviction, as he drew their joined hands down towards the base of her belly, which he too cradled, as Phryne gazed upon him with attentive, emotional eyes. "I promise" he stated. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded almost imperceptibly, before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a deep, searing kiss which set their bodies and minds alight.

She believed him.

After spending a further few minutes discussing the matter at hand, Phryne found herself experiencing a renewed sense of confidence, which had been blossoming inside her since the moment Sheila made her kind offer. Jack allayed her fears and instilled her with the belief that everything was going to be alright, and that their children would be happy and safe and surrounded by love, and for the first time since she could remember, Phryne was able to focus beyond her own fears and self-doubts, and found herself starting to believe it. Her and Jack's children would be brought up by their parents, with the assistance of their grandmother, who was warm and kind and loving, and imbued with the best qualities of humanity; qualities such as honesty and integrity and kindness, which Phryne had recognised in Jack and adored from the moment they met. Qualities which she felt certain her children would both inherit and learn, and which would become as much a part of them as she and Jack would be. Their children wouldn't grow up starving or neglected or afraid or unsafe – they'd be healthy and protected and surrounded by love. And Phryne was determined to ensure that they felt and experienced it with every breath they took. Even if she would not be there to witness it. As difficult as the subject was, her pregnancy itself (as well as the countless complications and developments which occurred since) meant that she was forced to face the issue of her own mortality. Although it was not something she found easy to consider, it was something she had to, for her children's sake as well as for Jack's. But as challenging a subject as it was, it was actually one which she felt somewhat less anxious about after her conversations with Jack and Sheila. Because Phryne, now reassured by the knowledge that Sheila would be at Wardlow when the babies arrived, knew that if anything was to happen to her during or after the delivery, Jack and their children would be supported and looked after, and the knowledge reassured her beyond measure. Because it was all that mattered to her.

And so, when Sheila returned to the room a short while later, providing Phryne and Jack with both her presence and their lunch, they family discussed her offer at length once more. Phryne, who expressed her gratitude and her gladness at Sheila's offer and intentions, was reassured considerably by the sincere happiness and excitement Sheila displayed at the prospect of playing such a direct role in the care of her grandchildren. It was clear that she was genuine in her offer and feelings on the subject, which further reassured Phryne, who was deeply affected by Sheila's contagious excitement and anticipation at the babies' arrival. She could have gladly spent the entire afternoon in her company, and would have done so, but Sheila – knowing that the expectant mother must be quite hungry – politely excused herself from the room to enable Phryne and Jack to make their way through the generous quantity of sandwiches, quiche, bread, cheese and fruit which had been provided for them. And, indeed, they did. Phryne, who found her appetite vastly improved by her newfound confidence, ate heartily, having not realising the extent of her hunger, which had apparently been quite significant. So it came as no surprise to Jack that, shortly after enjoying a generous quantity of lunch and then paying a brief visit to the bathroom, Phryne got into bed beside him and snuggled beneath the sheets, where sleep quickly claimed her.

After sleeping for just over an hour, Phryne woke up feeling more relaxed and calm than she recalled experiencing in several months. Even her lower back ache and soreness from her recently-assaulted side seemed less intense than they had been previously; though a fresh wave of kicks from her babies (who were apparently very excited that their mother was now awake) quickly caused her to reconsider the latter.

Shortly after two o'clock, Phryne had changed into a light pink lace tunic-style day dress which fitted her growing figure beautifully (and was one of an ever-decreasing list of garments which actually fit her comfortably). After a brief conversation with Jack, which had come sooner than he had expected, and which he assented to most willingly, Phryne walked out of the room and down the staircase, following the delicious scent of shortbread into the kitchen, where Dot and Mr Butler were preparing various dishes. They both turned towards her as she entered, stopping what they were doing and watching her attentively.

"Good afternoon" Phryne greeted warmly, as her gaze drifted instinctively down towards the tray of freshly baked (and clearly) hot shortbread which was cooling on a tray near the window. The delicious scent reignited Phryne's hunger, and elicited a small but firm kick from one of her babies, which was most suggestive and quite clear. Phryne placed her hand instinctively over the afflicted spot and rubbed it soothingly, before forcing herself to focus on the matter at hand once more. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you both might be able to come upstairs when you have a free moment?" she asked politely, as Dot and Mr Butler considered her intently. "There's something that Jack and I were hoping to discuss with you" she explained, feeling both anxious and exhilarated at the prospect.

"Of course, Miss Fisher" Mr Butler responded amiably.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Dot asked with concern. Phryne turned her attentions towards her companion and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Dot" Phryne assured her. "Everything is fine" she added gently. Dot considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response and forcing a small smile.

"The lemon cake is just about ready" Dot advised her. "I'll just take it out of the over and put it out to cool, and we'll come up straight away" she explained.

"There's no hurry" Phryne responded kindly. "Come up when you're both ready" she added gently, before offering them a warm smile and walking quietly out of the room.

A few minutes later Sheila, who was occupying herself by knitting in the parlour (as new circumstances meant that she needed to create articles for a second gift box for the surprise new addition to the Robinson family), heard the sound of Dorothy and Mr Butler talking quietly amongst themselves as they ascended the staircase. Sheila looked up from her knitting for just a moment, smiled knowingly in response to what she had seen, and then quickly returning her attentions to the matter hand. Although Phryne had been understandably anxious about revealing the fact she was carrying twins to other people, Sheila felt reasonably confident that she would confide the fact in Dorothy and Mr Butler, and she was very glad that she was doing so. The news was something to be celebrated, and she felt quite confident that it would be. And she was quite correct.

The words had barely escaped Phryne's lips when she was embraced heartily by Dot, who held her close and spoke rapidly and excitedly about the impending arrival of twins to Wardlow. Phryne could not help but smile in response to her close friend's enthusiasm and surprise, and bore numerous rapidly-spoken questions well. She even acceded (without argument) to sit back down upon the bed, after Dot, who quickly became concerned about her being on her feet, encouraged her to do so.

Jack, who was being congratulated most sincerely by a delighted Mr Butler, turned towards Phryne and Dot and smiled, as his wife's companion sat her carefully on the edge of the bed and then perched beside her. Mr Butler waited for a suitable interval in the conversation before offering Miss Fisher his warm congratulations, which she accepted gratefully.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne responded graciously, as she smiled up at the kindly, paternal man. "I'm glad the news doesn't appear to have fazed either of you" she said gently, her eyes drifting from Mr Butler to Dot. "Some would argue the introduction of two infants to a household would be enough to warrant even the most loyal of staff to hand in their notice" she added, with what Jack, Dot and Mr Butler all perceived as being a small degree of genuine concern over the fact. Concern which they were keen to promptly – and completely – allay.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded promptly.

"What?" Dot asked, aghast. "Of course not, Miss" she replied, her tone conveying both surprise and amusement at the suggestion. "It's wonderful" she said sincerely. "Twice as wonderful" she added with a smile.

"And twice as noisy and messy and busy, I'd imagine" Phryne added, forcing a small smile to conceal her own concern. "But yes, Dot" she agreed, speaking quickly before Dot had a chance to respond. "It is twice as wonderful" she stated, offering her a gentle smile. "Though it's also twice as daunting" she added, attempting levity, despite feeling none. Dot gave her a look of sympathy and understanding and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's alright, Miss" Dot said kindly. "We'll all be here to help you" she assured her, warmth and sincerity present in her tone. "All of you" she added with a smile, which Phryne returned, squeezing her companion's hand in response.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne responded, as she entwined her fingers with those of her companion. "And on that subject, there's something else we need to discuss with you both" she explained.

Jack and Phryne then advised Dot and Mr Butler of Sheila and Anna's intentions of returning to Melbourne on a permanent basis over the coming months. Phryne advised that, due to the fact that she was expecting twins and the implications of the fact, Sheila would be remaining at Wardlow until after the babies were born.

"And after that, she's very kindly offered to help look after the babies on a rather full-time basis" Phryne advised, looking from Dot to Mr Butler as she spoke.

Phryne was relieved to detect looks of approval and understanding, as opposed to concern or dissatisfaction, not that she had truly expected to encounter either of the latter. Sheila got on very well with Dot, with whom she bonded over knitting and crafting and baking, and Mr Butler, whom Phryne was growing increasingly convinced had developed something of a soft spot for her mother-in-law. Though that was one matter which she felt that decency and respect prevented her from investigating further. She simply smiled privately and allowed herself to experience the relief which accompanied the supportive and approving words of Dot and Mr Butler whom, after expressing their acceptance of the role Sheila would be playing in the household (possibly very soon indeed), continued to discuss matters concerning the newest revelation with their employers. Phryne, Jack, Dot and Mr Butler then spent several minutes discussing Mac's medical directives and instructions concerning the virtual certainty of the babies arriving earlier than previously anticipated. Dot and Mr Butler accepted the news without qualms or complaint, and simply offered both Phryne and Jack their assurances that they would be ready when the time came, and that they didn't want them to worry about a thing. Dot assured a slightly anxious Phryne that everything was going to be alright, that the house and its inhabitants would be ready – indeed, it very nearly was – and assured her that all she needed to worry about was following Dr MacMillan's instructions, "because we'll take care of the rest, Miss". Phryne thanked her sincerely and was embraced once more by her kindly and caring companion, who joked that between them, they'd soon have enough children to form a football team to rival both Collingwood and Abbotsford. Phryne laughed at the remark but advised her, gently but with conviction, that two baby Robinsons "was more than enough for the world to handle", prompting an amused Dot to smile brightly in response.

After talking to Jack and Phryne for several minutes more, Dot and Mr Butler politely excused themselves from the room to afford them some privacy. Mr Butler assured Phryne that all domestic matters were being taken care of and there were no urgent matters which required her attention. After he departed, Dot gently encouraged Phryne to get some rest and stay off her feet for as long as possible, before asking Jack if he required anything, and then leaving the room and closing the door behind her. But even the closed door itself could not conceal Dot's palpable excitement which, like Sheila's, was contagious. Phryne turned towards Jack with a warm smile and relieved expression, and he smiled reassuringly in response, placing a comforting hand on her back as their eyes met.

"Well, that went well" Phryne remarked. Jack nodded almost imperceptibly in response.

"Did you fear that it wouldn't?" Jack asked gently, rubbing her back tenderly as he spoke. Phryne considered the question for a moment and exhaled deeply.

"In all honesty, I didn't really know what to expect" Phryne responded candidly. "Having not expected this _particular_ situation myself" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding and listened attentively as she spoke. "But I'm glad that they're both happy with the news" she stated sincerely, as she reflected upon the recent conversation.

"They were delighted" Jack said gently, offering Phryne a small, reassuring smile, which she tentatively returned.

"Yes, they were" Phryne agreed with a smile. "I can already hear the click-click of Dot's knitting needles, as she creates more beautiful garments in anticipation of our babies' arrival" she stated. Jack smiled in response.

"Between her and my mother, I think it's safe to say that our children are going to require a dressing room as well as a nursery, and they aren't even born yet" Jack remarked, half in jest, half serious. Phryne laughed in response and nodded in agreement.

"I think you might be right" Phryne stated, her eyes meeting Jack's once more, which were filled with warmth and affection which caused her heart to ache and excitement to rise within her. She found herself feeling more confident and less afraid than she had done since discovering her pregnancy, and she was determined to allow herself to enjoy it. Because she knew that the chances were that it would be a painfully temporary state. But she was certainly going to make the most of it. "They really are going to be okay, aren't they" Phryne said suddenly, her words sounding more like a rhetorical question than a conveyance of fear and uncertainty. Jack's expression softened and he placed a comforting hand in hers, which he held protectively in his own and drew towards the base of her belly, as he nodded slowly in response to her question. He knew that she was no longer talking about Dorothy and Mr Butler.

"Yes" Jack responded confidently. "Yes, Phryne" he repeated. "They're going to be alright" he assured her. "Everything is" he stated.

Phryne smiled softly in response and nodded, as she felt the warmth from their joined hands reach her belly. Phryne and Jack's interwoven fingers separated at the base of her belly, which Phryne cradled with her hand, which was immediately covered protectively by Jack. Phryne closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled deeply, as she and Jack enjoyed a period of unprecedented calmness and contentment. It therefore came as no surprise to either of them when the babies began to move inside her once more, and Phryne's palm was met by a series of kicks, which prompted her to smile with affection. Jack felt Phryne's hand move slightly against his own which, combined with her expression, quickly informed him as to what was occurring within. He smiled softly and drew her close, prompting Phryne to rest her head against his shoulder and close her eyes, as they sat together side by side, hands placed protectively at the base of her belly, where their very strong, very lively babies were providing their parents with the strongest reassurance either of them could possibly hope for.

The week which followed the revelation that Phryne was expecting twins, which prompted Jack's slightly premature self-discharge from the hospital, passed far more quickly and in much more relaxed a manner than Phryne had anticipated. The lady detective, who was reassured immeasurably by Sheila's kind offer and intentions, as well as the unwavering support and happiness of Dot and Mr Butler, found herself experiencing an unprecedented period of calmness and contentment. Although beneath her calm exterior existed her concerns regarding the prospect of carrying and delivering twins, the combination of Mac's positive prognosis and the support of her family and friends reassured her considerably. Though, of course, she did experience moments of panic, which were ultimately allayed by those closest to her, whose very presence reassured her immeasurably.

Phryne's relaxed state was also aided considerably by the complete reduction in her workload, which she had done both in accordance with Mac's instructions, and through a desire to remain with Jack whilst he recovered from his injury. Phryne and Jack, who had both been ordered to follow strict medical advice and were being examined daily, both continued to grow stronger and healthier with each day that passed. Especially Jack, who rested as often as his body (and his medication) demanded, ate frequently, and remained on almost complete bedrest, despite his uneasiness with the concept; he was, however, allowed to work on various police files providing he did not leave the bed, which meant that many cases (namely the Camorra) were afforded his complete and undivided attention. As a result of his obedience to Mac's instructions, he looked visibly healthier, regained the weight he had lost in hospital, and was healing wonderfully. Jack's recovery was so significant and so profound that Mac even agreed to allow him to leave his bed and venture downstairs towards the end of the week, providing he "behaved" himself until then. Jack willingly agreed to Mac's ruling, as well as her subsequent suggestion that he spent a couple of hours downstairs on Thursday afternoon, the entire of Friday evening (to coincide with Jane's arrival) and then as much of Saturday as he felt able to, which would allow him to spend his birthday with his family – who, Mac knew from her discussions with Phryne, had made certain arrangements to facilitate the celebration.

Phryne, who noticed each change in Jack's appearance, from the weight he had regained, to the healthier hue of his complexion, and the fact he was now able to stay awake for longer as the week progressed, was both delighted and relieved with his progress; which, Mac felt quite confidence, assisted with her own. As the week progressed, Phryne seemed increasingly calmer and more assured, her pallor improved, her voice and expression were almost always devoid of fear and anxiety, and she was continuing to gain a healthy (and most reassuring) amount of weight. Which the lady detective herself disagreed with, after a particularly trying incident with a (once) loose-fitting shift dress, which she had almost had to cut herself out of. The frustration of the event prompted her to call Madame Fleuri and arrange an appointment for Tuesday afternoon, which came as a relief to the lady detective. Phryne's trusted couturier arrived at Wardlow shortly after lunch, when Jack was resting in his room, where Phryne herself was quite keen to be. But instead, she found herself standing in the parlour, in the company of Madame, Simone and Dorothy, being measured for several new loose-fitting tunic dresses, which would serve her well throughout the remainder of her pregnancy. Phryne lightly remarked that Madame would require 'more than one measuring tape', which the couturier either didn't understand or did not find funny, and instead got on with the task at hand. Which, in hindsight, Phryne was very grateful for. She wasn't as comfortable standing for such prolonged periods of time without movement as she once was. And during the one hour appointment she had with Madame, she needed to politely excuse herself twice to attend the bathroom, where she disappeared to once more the moment Madame left the house.

After attending the bathroom, Phryne removed her robe and climbed into bed beside Jack, where she had been spending a considerable amount of time as of late. She cuddled into him and placed her arm across his waist, snuggling into the warm sheets they shared, and fell asleep almost instantly.

After a visit from Aunt Prudence on Wednesday morning, Phryne met with the Vernon sisters in the parlour, whose boarding school she was patronising. They spent just over an hour discussing the progress which was being made by the builders (whose work was almost complete) and the fact that the decorators they had hired assured them that their work would be finished by the third week of August. The sisters' enthusiasm for their worthy cause was palpable and inspiring, and Phryne enjoyed their company greatly. After discussing furniture, staffing and potential students (with Phryne assuring the sisters they could accept all thirty-five young applicants, to each of whom she would grant a generous bursary), Phryne saw the sisters out.

"Take care of yourself, Mrs Robinson" soothed the older sister, who smiled warmly at her, her eyes drifting instinctively towards Phryne's ever-growing belly. "And thank you for inviting us to your home."

"The pleasure was all mine" Phryne assured them both warmly. "And thank you" she added sincerely, before waving the sisters off. Phryne had scarcely closed the door behind herself, when she was ushered into the parlour by Sheila, who advised her that Jack was asleep, but her lunch was ready.

After being guided into the parlour and enjoying a brief lunch with Sheila, who was the collected by Bert and Cec and taken to Spencer Street Train Station to collect some more of her possessions, Phryne put on her black fur-trimmed coat and hat over her dark blue dress and announced to Dot and Mr Butler that she was venturing into town.

"I'll go with you, Miss" Dot responded eagerly, concern present in her voice. Phryne's expression softened and she approached her companion, who was sitting at the kitchen table looking very pale, and attempting to rise to her feet. Phryne prevented her from doing so by laying a gentle hand upon her shoulder and encouraging her to sit down.

"No, Dot" Phryne said gently. "You're looking very pale and you're clearly exhausted" she explained. "The only place I want you to go is home" she said kindly.

"I'm alright, Miss" Dot assured her, offering her a small smile. Phryne stroked her arm comfortingly.

"You are more than welcome to stay here if you like" Phryne soothed. "But I want you to rest" she instructed, her voice adopting the kind but firm tone which Dot knew could not be argued with, so she sighed gently. Phryne saw the concern in her eyes and sought to allay it at once. "I won't be more than a couple of hours" she assured her. "I just need to pick up a couple of Jack's presents and meet a friend to collect the last of things I'll need for Jack's birthday" she said, warmth entering her tone as she discussed the subject. After everything that had happened recently, Phryne was determined that Jack should be able to enjoy his birthday. After all, it was he who had made her realise how precious birthdays were, when he had helped her to celebrate her own after she had almost lost her life by bringing Murdoch Foyle to justice. He had been there for her when she had needed him most, and made her realise the importance of celebrating life, especially when she had been so close to experiencing death. He had made the occasion which had been marred with tragedy, something beautiful and something to celebrate. And she was resolute in her intentions to do the same for him.

"Perhaps I should go with you, Miss" Mr Butler offered kindly, as he stepped forward and placed his hand on the back of Dot's chair, his eyes holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "It would be no trouble" he assured her, anticipating her concern. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled in understanding. As her pregnancy had progressed, her friends and family had expressed concerns about her venturing out alone, and had done everything they could to ensure that it happened as little as possible. Although she had struggled with this initially, feeling overwhelmed by the perceived restriction, she quickly allayed her concerns, by reminding herself that their attempts were out of care for her and her child. And after the discovery that she was expecting twins, which she had revealed to Dot and Mr Butler earlier in the week, her friends had displayed even more concern for her well-being. So their concern, right now, did not surprise her at all. And although she was grateful, she wanted to reassure them that she was still more than capable of going out for an hour or so by herself; though if Jack were awake, he would certainly have something to say about it…

"That's very kind of you, Mr Butler, but I'll be quite alright" Phryne assured him. "I'd like to drive the Hispano whilst I can still fit behind the wheel" she advised, smiling gently as she spoke. "And I'd be grateful if you would keep an eye on Jack and Dot" she stated candidly. "I promise I won't be long" she assured them both. Dot, who looked worried, nodded resignedly in response, and Mr Butler offered a simple bow of the head.

"If you're quite sure, Miss" Mr Butler said gently, still hoping she would change her mind.

"I am" Phryne advised, offering them a reassuring smile. "I'll be back by three o'clock" she assured them, before smoothing down her coat and holding her black velvet clutch bag beneath her arm, and walking slowly out of the kitchen.

When Phryne returned just under two hours later she was met at the door by Mr Butler, who watched his employer slowly remove her coat, which she hung up with apparent difficulty. As he did so, he was startled by the visible change to Miss Fisher. Earlier that afternoon she had appeared well-rested and healthy, but now she was as white as a sheet and utterly exhausted. Phryne, who found standing or walking for a considerable amount of time increasingly trying as her pregnancy progressed, felt that the relaxingly sedate week she'd experienced so far meant that she'd be able to handle a brief trip into the city. And she was both embarrassed and concerned that she had been so wrong. Mr Butler reached for her instinctively, placing his hand tenderly upon her upper back and guiding her into the house, and agreeing amiably to her polite and softly-spoken request that he bring the boxes in the Hispano into the house. Mr Butler was growing increasingly concerned for Miss Fisher, who was walking slowly and seemed almost ready to collapse, when Sheila emerged from the dining room, her presence and her immediate command of the situation flooding him with relief.

Upon seeing how pale and unsteady on her feet her heavily pregnant daughter-in-law appeared, Sheila spoke to Phryne kindly, offering her words of comfort and reassurance. She then advised Mr Butler that Phryne was quite alright and that she would take her to bed at once, before leading her slowly up the staircase. Mr Butler ascended the stairs with them, following Sheila and Phryne close behind, and catching small parts of their conversation. Miss Fisher kept using the word 'fine' and assured her mother-in-law that she just needed to lie down.

"And you will, my dear" Sheila soothed, as she led her up the final step and onto the landing, where Mr Butler paused, watching as they headed towards the bedroom. "We'll get you settled in bed and I'll bring you some sweet tea, it's quite alright, my dear" she continued, attempting to reassure her rather dizzy and increasingly embarrassed daughter-in-law.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said quietly, guilt and embarrassment flooding her. "I shouldn't have been out for so long" she admitted reluctantly. She'd been walking around for almost an hour, and even a twenty minute break at a café with a restorative cup of tea and slice of cake had not restored her. Her feet ached, her head was spinning and her cartwheeling children were making her feel very sore indeed. She felt tired, uncomfortable and incredibly heavy, and all she wanted to do was sleep. "I had no idea it would make me so tired" she confessed, as Sheila opened the bedroom door and accompanied her inside. Phryne's eyes drifted towards the bed where Jack, who had been reading through a case file, looked up towards her immediately. Phryne watched his warm eyes scan her quickly, and his expression quickly changed from one of calmness to concern. He pushed the bedsheets aside and walked as quickly as he could towards her.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, focusing on her pallor and the nervous look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hands supportively upon her waist the moment he was close enough to do so, his eyes meeting her gaze.

"Nothing's wrong, Jack, I'm fine" Phryne said gently, her voice sounding wearier and more unsteady than she had intended. "I just need to lie down" she explained. Jack nodded immediately in understanding, before exchanging a look with his mother, who looked reassuringly calm. He then stood beside Phryne and placed his arm around her, guiding her towards the bed, and encouraging her to get in on his side. She was about to protest but didn't have the energy, and found herself practically melting into the mattress, which embraced her welcomingly. The bed was warm with Jack's body-heat, and she felt it drawing her in. Phryne kicked off her shoes and leaned back obediently, as Jack held her hand and encouraged her to lie down, which she did so willingly. After a few more softly spoken reassurances that she was fine, Phryne found herself drawn away from consciousness once more, and she fell into a deep sleep.

When Phryne woke in the early evening, feeling well-rested and considerably stronger than before, she found Jack sitting beside her, watching her from above the book he was reading. She smiled a gentle, somewhat embarrassed smile, and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, which she quickly came to regret; as it served to make her acutely aware of her rather pressing need to attend the facilities.

"Hello" Jack greeted, his tone imbued with kindness and warmth. His voice, like his expression, was devoid of remonstration or disapproval, which Phryne was grateful for.

"Hello" Phryne responded quietly, her eyes meeting his. "Sorry" she said sincerely. Jack nodded gently and took her hand.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, squeezing her hand gently as he spoke. "But if you would like to explore the city again, I think it would be best if someone accompanied you" he explained gently. "And it might be a good idea not to spend such a considerable amount of time on your feet" he added tentatively. Phryne nodded slowly in response, and tried to ignore the deep feeling of discomfort she felt at the suggestion, as well as her knowledge that he was right. "I know you like doing things by yourself" he explained, prompting Phryne to look up at him with bright eyes. Jack knew how much she needed her independence, and continued their discussion carefully; but he also knew that she and their children needed her to rest. "But you need to take it easy, and you need to be careful" he advised. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

"I will" she assured him. "I promise" she added. Jack smiled gently and nodded.

"I know you find it difficult being restricted to the house, but it's important you don't overdo it" Jack explained, his voice gentle and kind, his tone devoid of accusation or condemnation. "Otherwise Dr MacMillan will have us both on bedrest" he stated. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in response, her eyes meeting his.

"Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Phryne admitted quietly. Jack watched Phryne for a moment, suppressing his initial shock at her admission, as he considered her closely. "For me to spend more time at home, I mean" she elaborated, as she looked up at him with bright but serious eyes and a nervous expression. "I can certainly think of worse ways to spend the coming weeks" she added gently, her voice calm and completely sincere. "I think I will spend more time in the house" she reflected. "Just as a precaution" she explained. Jack's expression softened and he nodded, before leaning forward and cupping her warm cheek in his hand, as he kissed her tenderly upon the lips.

"Thank you" Jack whispered against her lips. Phryne smiled softly in response and opened her eyes slowly. She seemed about to say something, before her expression shifted slightly, and she sighed lightly against his lips.

"Hold that thought" Phryne said gently, before moving the bedsheets aside and easing herself off the bed.

Jack watched as Phryne walked slowly towards the bathroom, finding himself transfixed by the sight of her, and by the notable difference in her walk. Jack had noticed a change in Phryne's gait in the past few weeks, with her steps being slower and more deliberate, her centre of balance being slightly different, her stance and her pace having changed discernibly. And everything about these changes – and indeed, with all the changes to Phryne's body – made her even more beautiful to him, which he had previously thought was impossible. But as he watched her close the bathroom door gently behind her, he realised that she had proved him wrong again, as always. He smiled gently and picked up his book and opened in his lap, a warm smile playing upon his lips, as he looked up towards the door once again.

After returning from the bathroom, Phryne drank a generous quantity of the iced lemon squash which had replaced the tea at her bedside, and spent almost an hour with Jack; simply talking, discussing certain increasingly pressing matters, and enjoying each other's company. When Dr MacMillan arrived shortly after six o'clock, and was shown into the room by Sheila, Jack politely requested that she examine Phryne, whose afternoon escapade he did not reveal. Phryne, although grateful for Jack's discretion, admitted to her doctor and her friend that she had unintentionally overdone it that afternoon, and explained how she felt upon her return home, whilst assuring her friend and her family that she was feeling much recovered. A brief but thorough examination confirmed that Phryne and the babies were quite well, and after a few words of warning from Mac and instructions which echoed Jack's own, the matter was considered settled, and the doctor turned her attentions to her second patient, who was continuing to make excellent progress.

"You're recovering remarkably well, Jack" Mac commended, as she placed her stethoscope back into her leather case and closed it with a dull click. "Providing you're feeling up to it, I see no reason why you can't spend a couple of hours in the parlour tomorrow afternoon" she advised, to the delight of the Robinson family, who smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" Jack said sincerely. Although there were certainly far worse places he could (and had) spent a week than his and Phryne's bed, he was definitely looking forward to a change of scenery. Even if it was only the parlour.

As Jack was being examined by Dr MacMillan, his attentions were focused completely on his wife, who was sitting cross-legged on her side of the bed, her large belly resting on her thighs, her body shrouded in her white embroidered nightgown. Phryne titled her head to the side very slightly, before offering him a warm smile which lit up her face, and his. As Jack stared at her, their eyes locked, an unspoken conversation occurring between them, he found himself wondering what he and Phryne would do to occupy themselves in those two glorious hours the following day. Though in reality, the true way they would spend it was, unbeknownst to him, highly amusing and instructive, but something he could never possibly have anticipated.

And so, the following day, Phryne found herself feeling considerably better than she had done the day before; which was largely due to Sheila's maternal insistence that she remained in bed which, given the fact it complied with her medical instructions and contained Jack, was something she was more than willing to acquiesce to. And so, having enjoyed an early night which led to them both rising very early, Phryne and Jack spent two hours together shortly after sunrise, talking and planning and feeling the movements of their babies, whose individual movements and positions they were still learning to discern and distinguish; which was complicated somewhat by their reluctance to remain still for too long, which Jack insisted was something they 'clearly inherited from their mother', which was a compliment which Phryne accepted with a proud and victorious smile. As the Robinson children also rose to greet the new day, they quickly made their parents aware of their immediate and urgent sense of hunger, which Phryne immediately sought to remedy. After sating the hungry babies with breakfast, Phryne excused herself from Jack's company and enjoyed a long bath, which relaxed her body and her muscles significantly, and took the edge off her soreness and discomfort. When she emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later she found that Jack, who she suspected had risen during the night to continue reviewing the files on the Camorra (as he had done the previous three nights), was fast asleep once more. Phryne smiled softly and walked towards him, kissing him tenderly on the cheek and gently coaxing a file from his hands. She flicked through it slowly and read over the names of the female associates of the Camorra with interest, before laying the file down amongst its siblings upon the bedside table, and disappearing into her dressing room to attend to urgent sartorial matters.

And so, shortly after eleven o'clock in the morning, Phryne had changed into her favourite light purple day dress (which Dot had taken out for what she had feared would be the final plausible time) and white shoes, and ventured downstairs in search of food and company, both of which she quickly found.

In recent months, Phryne found that Mr Butler appeared to have developed an almost psychic ability to know her culinary requirements which, like her hunger, increased with each week she progressed in her pregnancy. So it came as no great surprise to her when she entered the kitchen to find that Mr Butler and Sheila, who were cooking and mixing and baking and preparing for Jack's birthday weekend, had also made a lemon cake, plate of shortbread and a generous supply of gingerbread to tide her over for at least an hour. Possibly two.

Phryne thanked Sheila and Mr Butler sincerely, and gratefully accepted Sheila's offer of tea and refreshments in the parlour, where she was advised Dot was currently occupied with mending. Phryne expressed her gratitude once more before leaving Mr Butler and Sheila in the private sanctity of the kitchen, not wishing to intrude or distract them from their culinary efforts. Or anything else. Phryne smiled privately as she walked across the hallway and into the parlour, where she joined the company of her beloved companion.

"Good morning, Dot" Phryne greeted brightly, as she sat in her favourite armchair beside the fire, and reached for her correspondence, which had been arranged neatly upon the table. She began to peruse it with interest as her companion looked up at her from the silk stockings she was mending, and offered her a warm smile.

"Good morning, Miss" Dot responded. "You look well" she commended. Phryne looked up from her letter and smiled gently.

"As do you" Phryne replied honestly.

Dot had been rather pale and unsteady on her feet yesterday; which, she suspected, was why Sheila had suggested she attend to the mending whilst she assist Mr Butler with the cooking preparations. Phryne found herself wondering if there might also be another reason, the possibility prompting her to smirk slightly, before offering her companion a disarming smile, which she accepted. But not without suspicion. Dot was about to question Miss Phryne on the source of her smile when Mr Butler entered the room, carrying a silver salver which contained sweet tea for both expectant ladies, as well as a generous quantity of refreshments. Dot eyed up some ginger biscuits and Phryne had to remind herself (and her babies) quite strongly of the importance of manners, and only just prevented herself from reaching for the cake before Mr Butler had deposited the tray safely upon the table. Mr Butler had scarcely left the room, when both young women reached for a plate and began to sate their appetites.

The morning passed in the same calm, relaxing manner which Phryne found herself enjoying – which was a rather alien concept to her, but not one that she questioned for too long. She reminded herself that the best thing she could do for her babies was to rest, relax, and eat – all of which she was embarking on at that precise moment. Phryne and Dot spend the next hour enjoying each other's company, with Phryne wrapping Jack's presents herself, before attending to her personal and professional correspondence, which led to her writing several letters in response and making half a dozen phone calls. The babies, who had become even more active as the week progressed, seemed to approve of their mother's relaxed state, and issued a series of kicks to the base of her belly to demonstrate the fact. As Phryne sat beside the phone and spoke to her aunt, who called once a day to check on her and Jack, she could feel the babies moving and kicking inside her. The movements felt stronger and more discernible than ever before, and Phryne found herself torn between trying to focus on what her aunt was saying and attempting to distinguish between her twins, who were apparently attempting to cartwheel inside her womb. Phryne placed a soothing hand over the base of her belly, which she rubbed gently, eliciting a few more kicks and some excitable movements from her babies, who then both quickly settled and (Phryne suspected) fell asleep, as was their custom at such an hour.

After completing a twenty minute discussion with her aunt, who she had invited to Sunday lunch ahead of Jane's return to school, Phryne returned to the parlour and was in the process of penning a response to her mother's most recent letter (which was three pages long!) when she found her thought process interrupted not by an internal matter, but an external one. There was a firm, confident triple knock upon the front door, in a style and manner which she did not recognise.

As Phryne knew that Sheila and Mr Butler were engaged with a very important task (the creation of Jack's birthday cake, which she felt certain would be a masterpiece), she placed her hands instinctively on the arms of the chair and rose to answer the door. Her actions, however, were promptly halted by Dot, who rose to her feet faster than Phryne was physically able to, and met the lady detective's gaze.

"I'll get it, Miss" Dot assured her, disappearing from the room before Phryne had a chance to respond. Phryne sighed gently and eased herself back in her armchair, as her babies kicked and moved tiredly inside her, before relaxing for a well-deserved late morning nap. One which Phryne felt she inclined to join them in, and she might have done so, had it not been from the knowledge that she might shortly be playing hostess.

Phryne decided to abandon her letter for the moment, putting the lid back on her silver fountain pen and turning the pages face down upon the table, as she looked towards the hallway and attempted to listen. She concentrated hard, and listened carefully to the discussion, leaning forward slightly and focusing intently. She could hear the low, deep and official voice of a man – who she suspected was a police officer – and then Dot's gentle and tentative response, spoken to quietly as to be inaudible. Dot's reply to the officer was cut off by the gruff voice of an older woman who, in a strong Australian accent, proclaimed, "no, she ain't expectin' me, but I wanna make sure Jack's alright". Her tone conveyed both frustration and concern, and it was her tone and her words which stirred something inside of Phryne, prompting her mind to act before her body had quite caught up with her thought process.

Intrigued, and wanting to ensure that the scene which threatened to unfold did not come to fruition, Phryne pushed herself up (with more effort than she cared to admit) and made her way as quickly as she could across the room. As she stepped over the threshold and into the hallway, she turned towards the open front door, her eyes drifting from Dot's back to a short woman in her late fifties, who was being flanked by one of City South's tallest and most imposing-looking officers – who did not seem to concern the woman at all. Phryne's attentions drifted towards the woman, who was talking to Dot (slightly more calmly) and repeating her desires to know as to Jack's wellbeing. The woman was short, in her late fifties, and was wearing ill-fitting clothes in a regrettable state of disrepair. The visitor had unkempt grey hair, steely blue eyes and a misshapen grey hat which, Phryne suspected, was actually one of her best. She wore cheap black shoes with a worn-down heel, and her legs were bare. Unlike her hands, in which she held a large bunch of orchids, which Phryne suspected (quite correctly) that she had stolen from the botanical gardens. She also carried a brown paper bag consistent with those which confectionary stores sold sweets in; and her next words confirmed the fact.

"I bought 'im 'is favourite toffees, see?" the woman insisted, raising the bag as high as she could towards the officer, who was at least one and a half feet taller than her. "And these flowers" she added, addressing Dot next. "'e loves orchids, does Jack" she said calmly, her voice adopting a pensive, reflective tone. It was the revelation of this fact – which Phryne had only learned after knowing Jack for over a year – which decided the lady detective on her next course of action.

Phryne, whose presence had been concealed by Dot's position, walked calmly towards the front door, her eyes fixed upon her visitor, a warm smile upon her face. Upon hearing the familiar sound of Phryne's step, Dot turned on the spot and met her gaze, appearing slightly worried at her presence, which Phryne sought to quickly allay. The officer, who knew Miss Fisher by both sight and reputation, edged slightly closer to the suspicious older woman, who had used language and expression he'd only heard from the seasoned drunks in the cells when he had attempted to bar her entry from the house. As he saw Miss Fisher – Mrs Robinson – approaching, he felt his stomach drop with concern. If anything happened to her, the inspector would go crook, injured or not. But unlike him, she did not seem fazed in the least. She was walking confidently towards the doorway and was looking at the unexpected visitor with the same warm and inviting smile she'd given him when he'd introduced himself to her for the first time. The other blokes at the station were right. She really was an interesting woman.

"Hello" Phryne said warmly, addressing the visitor as she spoke. "I'm Phryne Robinson" she explained, offering her a gentle smile, as the older woman looked up at her, her piercing blue eyes drifting over her analytically in a manner Phryne recognised from Collingwood. Her guest was looking at her in the same way that many of the street-wise, sceptical kids from the wrong side of the tracks looked at new or unfamiliar faces: with interest and wariness. She was deciding whether she could trust her or not. Phryne decided to be accommodating. She was her guest, after all. And so Phryne waited patiently as she was closely scrutinised by the visitor, whose gaze rested on her belly for several seconds, her expression softening in response as she looked at her with interest. Phryne smiled gently. "Can I help you?" she asked kindly. Her words drew the older woman immediately from her thoughts, and she looked up and met her gaze with a look of confidence.

"I just wanted to see that Jack's alright" the woman explained simply, her words short and defensive. Phryne, who remained unfazed, nodded in understanding.

"I see" Phryne said softly. "And how do you know Jack?" she asked curiously. The older woman inhaled deeply and released a short breath.

"I'm a friend" the woman responded confidently. The officer beside her scoffed, and Phryne flashed him a warning expression which instantly silenced him into submission. And if it hadn't, the glare he was receiving from the woman beside him certainly would have. He cleared his throat quietly and began to study his feet quite intently. Phryne returned her attentions to the woman before her, who she smiled at invitingly. The fact that she referred to Jack by his first name, knew about his fondness for orchids, and had so confidently proclaimed herself to be a friend of his, only added to Phryne's strong instinct that she could be trusted. And her instincts rarely failed her. Which prompted her to issue her next statement, which took everyone by surprise.

"In that case, won't you come inside?" Phryne invited kindly. "I'm afraid Jack's resting at the moment, but I can certainly see if he's awake" she advised, to the amazement of the officer, Dot and the woman beside her. "Please" she added gently, offering her another warm smile, before stepping inside invitingly. The older woman considered the offer for a moment, before stepping over the threshold.

"Thank you" the older woman responded tentatively. Phryne smiled warmly.

"You are most welcome" Phryne replied, before looking up at the officer. "Thank you, constable" she said politely, prompting the officer to nod slowly in response, before turning on the spot and heading back to his post. Phryne then offered a reassuring look to Dot, who closed the door slowly behind the officer, who she wished Miss Phryne had allowed to remain. Phryne waited until the door was closed before addressing her companion. "Dot, would you ask Mr Butler to prepare some tea for our guest?" she asked gently. "And could you find a suitable vase for these orchids?" she continued. "They're quite lovely, and are indeed a favourite of Jack's" she added. "I'll put them in our room" she said, addressing her guest, who looked both surprised and touched by her words. Dot held her gaze and nodded slowly in response. She was used to Miss Phryne having odd visitors at strange hours, so she wasn't overly surprised. But given her condition, she was a bit worried. Though the old lady didn't seem like a threat. Not to Phryne, at least. Which, she supposed, was all that mattered. Which is why she quickly assented to her employer's request.

"Yes, Miss" Dot responded promptly, before disappearing towards the dining room, leaving Miss Phryne and her guest quite alone. Phryne watched Dot until she disappeared from view, then looked down towards her guest once more, who was staring around the house and into the parlour with a look of awe and amazement that reminded her of the first time that Cec and Bert entered her home. Though, to the woman's credit, she had not yet said 'bloody hell'.

"Would you like to come and sit in the parlour, Miss…?" Phryne asked gently, allowing her question to trail off. The older woman looked up at her once more.

"You can call me Elsie" the woman responded. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you, Elsie" Phryne said sincerely, before walking towards the parlour. "Please" she added invitingly, before leading her guest inside.

Phryne, whose curiosity was piqued, settled her guest into an armchair, and took up the one opposite her. Her mind was bursting with questions, but she reminded herself quite strongly of her manners, and waited until Elsie had placed her offerings upon the table and was comfortable in her seat before preparing herself to ask her first question. But before she could, her guest posed one of her own.

"Is Jack alright?" Elsie asked, her eyes holding Phryne's intently. Phryne's expression softened. There was concern and fear underlying her tone, which betrayed her otherwise confident expression. Phryne smiled gently and nodded assuredly in response.

"Yes" Phryne responded immediately, wanting to reassure her. "Jack sustained a very nasty injury, but he's recovering wonderfully" she assured her. "In fact, his doctor has permitted him to come downstairs for a couple of hours today" she advised her, her expression and her eyes filled with warmth. "So it's very lucky that you chose today to visit" she explained. Elsie relaxed visibly and nodded in response.

"Thanks for lettin' me" Elsie responded humbly. Phryne nodded.

"You're most welcome" she responded sincerely. Elsie offered her a small smile and watched her intently. "Have you known Jack for long?" she asked curiously. Elsie's smile widened.

"Twenty-two years" Elsie responded. Phryne's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh, gosh" Phryne breathed, as she considered the information. "How did you meet?" she asked, though she had already formed what she suspected would be a fairly accurate guess. Elsie sat up straighter and exhaled deeply.

"I was his first arrest" she declared proudly. Phryne beamed in response, her expression lighting up, as she leaned forward with curious eyes. Elsie smiled at her reaction. She could see why Jack liked her.

"What did you do?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice low, her tone secretive. Elsie smirked.

"Punched an idiot officer who was workin' with him" Elsie said. "And I was about to hit 'im again when Jack stopped me" she added, her voice and her expression radiating with pride. "He's arrested me nineteen times since" she informed Phryne, who was smiling.

"That's almost once a year since you met!" Phryne observed, smiling at the knowledge of Elsie's impressive repertoire. "And you've beaten me hands down" she stated. "He's only arrested me once" she said casually. Elsie frowned in confusion.

"He arrested you?" Elsie asked curiously. "What for?" she asked, her eyes alight with interest.

"I kicked him in the shin" Phryne said casually. "He was being most obstructive" she explained conversationally. Elsie immediately burst out laughing, which prompted Phryne to do the same.

And so, when Dot entered the room a few moments later with a tray laden with tea and refreshments, she found the two women laughing together. Phryne had one hand on her belly and the other rested upon the arm of her chair, and she turned towards her companion as she entered, calming herself enough to thank her for the tea. Dot assured her it was alright and took the flowers from Elsie, explaining that she would put them in a vase. Elsie thanked her, which came as a surprise to Dot, who smiled kindly in response.

"Once you've found a home for the flowers, could you please see if Jack is awake?" Phryne asked politely. "And if he is, could you please ask him if to come downstairs if he is feeling well enough, as he has a visitor in the parlour?" she explained. Dot nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, Miss" Dot replied, before carrying the flowers out of the room and towards the kitchen, her mind filled with questions.

Phryne watched Dot leave and then leaned forward to pour some tea for Elsie, who was watching her intently. Her expression softened as she considered Jack's wife – who was famous and a toff – and whom she had completely underestimated. Elsie smiled warmly.

"I can see why Jack likes you" Elsie stated, prompting Phryne to look up at her as she poured the tea. "You're alright" she decided. Phryne smiled.

"High praise indeed" Phryne replied. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Elsie nodded in response, and then looked from her wedding ring to her rounded belly, prompting her smile to quickly become a smirk.

"Well, I can see he _more_ than likes you" Elsie stated. Phryne noticed the direction of her gaze and smirked, exhaling sharply and smiling as she looked up at Elsie once more.

"Sugar?" Phryne asked.

"Nah, you're alright" Elsie responded. "I'm sweet enough" she proclaimed. Phryne's smile widened and she handed her guest the cup, before pouring herself some tea. As she leaned back in her chair and cautiously began to sip, she could hear the sound of Dot's familiar footsteps heading up the staircase, and she smiled in anticipation. She couldn't wait to see how Jack would react to her having tea with his first arrest.

"Thank you for invitin' me in" Elsie said politely, her tone now sincere and devoid of levity. Her voice drew Phryne immediately from her thoughts and she met her gaze.

"Not at all" Phryne responded warmly. "Any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine" she assured her kindly. "Thank you for coming to check on him" she added sincerely. "And for the gifts you brought him" she continued. "He loves toffee" she smiled. Elsie smiled too.

"He's a good man, is Jack" Elsie proclaimed, with the same confidence as her previous statements. She spoke with such conviction that no one could possibly question her – and Phryne hoped, for their sakes more than Elsie's, they would not attempt to do so. "He's the best man I ever knew" she stated with conviction. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in agreement.

"Me too" Phryne agreed. Elsie looked towards her and held her gaze, and they shared a look of mutual understanding.

"You know, I was worried when I read that he'd married a toff" Elsie said conversationally. Phryne suppressed a smirk.

"That's understandable" Phryne responded generously. Elsie nodded in agreement and met her gaze.

"I'm glad he did" Elsie said sincerely. Phryne's expression softened.

"So am I" Phryne agreed. Elsie smiled.

Phryne and Elsie spent the next couple of minutes discussing Jack, with Elsie advising her of how much he had helped her son (whose connection to the Murdoch Foyle case Phryne quickly discerned, prompting her to feel suddenly overcome with panic, which Elsie's company and her demeanour quickly allayed). Elsie was just recounting a tale of how she hid from Jack when he raided a brothel she'd worked in (three weeks after her first arrest), when familiar footsteps upon the staircase announced a most welcome arrival. Phryne felt excitement build inside her and she looked towards the doorway, just as Jack appeared in the threshold. He was wearing light brown trousers and a cream coloured sweater, and a look of wariness and alertness. All of which caused Phryne's heart to race, as she rose slowly to her feet.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne said warmly, a playful smile forming on her lips. She met his gaze and his expression softened. Her smile widened.

"Phryne" Jack responded, warmth and affection present in his tone. He then turned towards Elsie, who rose to meet him. "Hello, Elsie" he greeted, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Jack" Elsie smiled, walking quickly towards him, her eyes scanning him quickly for signs of injury. "You alright?" she asked, concern present in her voice. Jack nodded.

"I'm fine, Elsie. Thank you" Jack assured her. "How are you?" he asked. "I hope you haven't come to ask for my help with getting out of an arrest" he added lightly. Elsie smirked.

"Nah, course not" Elsie replied immediately, before looking up at him with a teasing expression. "Like any o' your lot could arrest me" she stated challengingly. "That ape at the front gate's built for show, not for action" she declared. Phryne bit her lip to stifle a giggle and met Jack's gaze, raising her eyebrow as Elsie spoke. Jack smirked in response, and his expression warmed.

"Thank you, Elsie" Jack stated, his eyes meeting hers. "I'll bear that in mind" he said softly. Elsie smiled.

Phryne, who had been listening to the conversation with interest, walked slowly towards Jack and placing her hand on his back, prompting him to turn towards her.

"Darling, I think you should come and sit down" Phryne said gently, warmth and care present in her tone. Jack smiled softly and nodded in assent, as he accompanied her towards the chaise lounge, where they sat down beside each other, and Elsie took up her own seat. Phryne looked towards Jack and smiled. He looked so healthy, so well, he was almost back to normal. And seeing him in the parlour reassured her immeasurably. "Would you like some tea?" she asked kindly.

"No, thank you" Jack responded politely. Phryne nodded in response, and edged close to Jack, pressing her thigh against his, and feeling his warmth travel through the light fabric of her dress, soothing her skin.

"I bought you some toffee" Elsie explained, gesturing to the bag on the table. Jack smiled.

"Thank you" Jack replied sincerely. "That was very kind."

"That's me" Elsie responded lightly. "Got yer some o' them orchid you like, too" she explained. Jack smirked and fixed her with a quizzical expression.

"And where did you come about those, I wonder?" he asked lightly.

"Jack" Phryne said, her voice adopting a faux-remonstrative tone, which prompted him to turn towards her. "They are a gift for you from Elsie" she explained. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to appear ungrateful" she remarked, levity present in her tone. Jack held her gaze and smiled. He never, in his wildest dreams, imagined that he would be facing two of the most formidable women he'd ever met in the same room. The parlour – in fact, the house – scarcely seemed big enough to contain such a profound amount of confident, assertive, defiant women. He was very glad that it did. And with his gladness, came another emotion which he was most accustomed to, something which he had experienced since the earliest days of his acquaintance with Phryne: resignation and compliance with the fact.

"No, of course not" Jack responded with good humour, before turning towards Elsie once more. "Thank you for your gifts, Elsie" he added sincerely. "And thank you for coming" he stated.

Elsie looked from Phryne to Jack and her smile widened.

"The pleasure's all mine" Elsie replied lightly, prompting Phryne to grin, and Jack to feel even more wary than before.

The next hour passed far quicker than the company wished, with Phryne, Jack and Elsie discussing a variety of subjects, predominately centred around Jack. They had discussed (to Phryne's delight) all twenty of Jack's arrests of Elsie, as well as three occasions which Elsie described as 'near-misses'. They were provided with tea and refreshments once more by Dot, who was relieved to see the inspector looking so well, even if it was in very unconventional company. The company then discussed matters closer to home, with Jack assuring Elsie that he was quite well, and encouraging her most strongly against "huntin' down the fella that done it" and "guttin' him like a fish". Phryne then steered the conversation topics back into safer waters by explaining that she and Jack had been able to spend more time together than they were accustomed to (at least, with fewer interruptions). Elsie observed that this meant that they'd be able to spend more time together and prepare for "the littlun's arrival", which led to a lengthy conversation about Phryne's pregnancy and their impending parenthood. They discussed the impending arrival of their child (not revealing to Elsie that they were actually expecting twins), and their guest regaled them with tales of her own son's youth, and how 'good and kind' he was as a baby. After Elsie finished telling them the tale of how her son had once (at the age of eight) broken into a department store to steal her a hat she had been admiring in the window for several weeks, Elsie's mood became sombre and reflective. The clock then struck one o'clock and, as though surprised by the time, Elsie blinked herself out of her thoughts and smiled politely at her kind hosts.

"Well, I suppose I should be off" Elsie declared, before rising swiftly to her feet. Jack and Phryne rose too.

"Would you like me to telephone for a taxi?" Phryne asked. "Or I can ask Mr Butler to drive you home if you'd prefer-"

"Nah, love. That's very nice o' ya, thanks all the same" Elsie responded. "But I think I'd like to walk" she explained. Phryne's expression sombre and she nodded.

"I understand" Phryne replied. And she did. Elsie smiled and nodded, before returning her attentions to Jack.

"You look after ya'self, alright?" Elsie directed. Jack nodded. "Them too" she added firmly, gesturing to Phryne as she spoke. Jack's expression became even more sincere and he nodded.

"Of course" he assured Elsie, who smiled in response and placed her hand upon her arm.

"I know you will" Elsie replied with certainty. "It's like I told Phryne here" she explained. "You're a good man" she declared. Jack met her gaze.

"Thank you" Jack replied politely. Elsie nodded.

"Goodbye, then" she said, looking from Jack to Phryne, who smiled gently in response. "Nice to meet ya" she stated. Phryne nodded.

"You too" Phryne replied with sincerity. Elsie smiled.

"Good luck" Elsie added, her eyes drifting towards Phryne's belly once more, where the lady detective's right hand was resting subconsciously. Phryne's expression softened.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. "We'll see you out" she declared, before walking their guest out of the parlour and towards the front door. "It really was lovely to meet you" Phryne assured Elsie, who turned towards her, and met her gaze with a wry smile.

"That's what Jack said the first time we met, wasn't it Jack?" she teased. Phryne smiled.

"Something like that" Jack responded lightly. Elsie beamed.

"You get back to bed, you look done in" Elsie observed, pointing at Jack as she spoke. "See that he does, Phryne" she directed.

"I will, don't worry" Phryne assured her, as she opened the door for Elsie, who walked slowly outside. She stepped onto the porch and then turned around to face them both once more.

"See ya round, Jack" Elsie said gently. "Phryne."

"Goodbye, Els" Jack said warmly.

"See you soon" Phryne said with a smile. "I look forward to hearing about arrest twenty-one" she added lightly. "Try and make it memorable" she added. Elsie smirked.

"I always do" Elsie said gently, as she began to make her way down the path. "Don't I, Jack?" she asked. Jack blushed slightly and suppressed a smirk, before nodding in response.

"You certainly do" Jack responded quietly. Phryne chuckled lightly in response.

Phryne and Jack both watched as Elsie made her way down the path, opened the gate, and closed it behind herself. She then turned back towards the house, waved warmly at the Robinsons, smiled victoriously at a rather affronted-looking policeman, and then made her way down the street. Phryne smiled and closed the door behind her, before looking up at Jack, and meeting his gaze.

"You do have some interesting friends, Jack" Phryne commended. "And to think, I've been ignorant to the stories of Elsie's arrests" she added, feigning disappointment. Jack smirked.

"That's confidential police business, Miss Fisher" Jack teased. Phryne smiled.

"It was" Phryne corrected, as she offered her husband a victorious smile. Jack's expression softened and he nodded. Phryne was about to issue another witty retort, when a series of suggestive kicks and excitable movements from inside her forced her to focus on much more pressing matters. "Why don't we go and relax for a while before lunch?" she suggested, linking her arm through Jack's and guiding him slowly towards the staircase before he could protest. "You have a busy weekend ahead of you" she explained. "You'll need all the rest you can get" she advised. Jack smirked in response and looked down upon her, meeting her gaze as they reached the bottom step.

"I always do when I'm with you" Jack responded lightly.

Phryne smiled and chuckled lightly as she led Jack up the staircase.


	117. Chapter 87 pt 1

After saying goodbye to Elsie Tizzard, Phryne and Jack returned to their bedroom, and discussed their recent guest, who had clearly made quite an impression on Phryne – much to Jack's concern. The orchids which Elsie had brought for Jack (who, like Phryne, was wary of their origin), were arranged in a beautiful white vase and placed on Jack's bedside table by Dot, who used the flowers as an excuse to visit Miss Phryne and check that she was alright after the strange lady's departure. Dot's concerns were not allayed to any considerable extent following Phryne's revelation of the woman's criminal history and the link between herself and Jack, but Miss Phryne looked happy and relaxed and so did the inspector, so she supposed she was alright. Dot asked whether Phryne and Jack needed anything, which they both politely declined, prompting her to leave the bedroom and head downstairs to assist Sheila and Mr Butler with preparations for the weekend. For the rest of the day, Phryne and Jack spent a most relaxing afternoon enjoying each other's company, conversation, and the generous supply of toffee which Jack's friend had provided. After enjoying a rather generous amount of lunch and eating a significant amount of the toffee, even Jack's tales of his 'adventures' (as Phryne called them) with Elsie was not enough to overcome the lady detective's exhaustion, and she fell asleep beside her husband, who drew the covers around her and closed the curtains on the bright afternoon light, shrouding the room in darkness.

When Phryne woke in the late afternoon, Jack was asleep beside her, lying on his side with his arm across her hip, where he cradled her belly protectively. Phryne smiled softly and placed her hand over his, as she lay beside him facing the window, the soft yellow sunlight bathing her face in warmth. Although she had never been one for staying still, or remaining in one place for a considerable period of time, as she snuggled beneath the sheets and lay next to her husband, Phryne did not find herself feeling either restricted or frustrated by her current position. She felt calm, well-rested, protected and safe, and confident in the knowledge that her babies were too. Phryne could've happily spent an eternity in such an embrace, and was minded to, but a rather pressing need to attend the bathroom derailed her plans somewhat, forcing her to abandon such a notion. When she returned to the bedroom a couple of minutes later Jack, who had apparently noticed her absence almost immediately, was sitting up in bed on top of the sheets, and smiling at her tiredly.

"Hello" Jack said warmly, his voice deep and slightly husky with sleep. It was most alluring. Phryne smiled softly.

"Hello" she returned gently, as she slowly crossed the room towards him.

Phryne walked to Jack's side of the bed and sat down next to him, her hips against his, as he placed his hand instinctively on the side of her belly, where it was instantly met by the sensation of movement. Jack looked from Phryne's belly to her eyes, and bore the same expression of warmth and amazement that he always did when he felt the babies move, despite how many times he had experienced it before. Phryne met his gaze and smiled serenely. She understood too.

Jack was about to say something when a familiar knock at the door drew their attentions away from their conversation, and towards the other side of the room. Phryne called for the knocker to come in, and smiled warmly at Sheila as she brought Mac into the room.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes" Sheila advised the company. Phryne thanked her.

"Would you like to dine with us, Mac?" Phryne offered.

Mac, although tempted by the offer, knew that tonight would be the first time that Phryne and Jack had dinner together downstairs in the dining room in several weeks; as it was the first time she permitted him to do so since his injury, considering the significant progress he had made over the past week whilst recuperating at home. And so, despite the generosity and sincerity of Phryne's offer, she felt certain that they would both appreciate some time alone together. And given how busy she knew the weekend was going to be – having been advised of part of the plans for Jack's birthday celebrations – she felt they both deserved some time alone before the celebrations began. So she decided to politely decline her friend's offer.

"Thank you, darling, but I have several mountains of essays which need marking by Tuesday, and I'm afraid I can't put it off any longer" Mac responded regretfully. "But thank you for the invitation" she added. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne responded, before rising slowly from the bed, feeling Jack's hand drift slowly off her belly. She mourned the loss of the contact instantly. "I'll just be over here if you need me" she advised, before walking around the room and towards the window, opening the curtains wide and bathing the room in light, before sitting down upon the seat.

After Mac's examination of Jack, which confirmed that he was continuing to make excellent progress, and was permitted to have dinner downstairs with his family and then spend a brief period in the parlour, providing he did not overexert himself. Mac looked at Phryne as she offered the latter caution, and the lady detective assured her friend that she would ensure no overexertion of any description took place. Mac nodding slowly in approval and bid the Robinsons farewell, before excusing herself from their company, assuring them she would make her own way out. Phryne then walked towards Jack and sat beside him once more, her smile warm and her eyes alight.

"You know, Jack, I don't think I've ever looked forward to having dinner together more than I do right now" Phryne said sincerely. "It was something I'd always taken for granted before" she admitted. Jack took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm looking forward to it too" Jack responded, his own expression softening, his smile gentle and warm. Phryne nodded in response and looked down at her watch.

"We have ten minutes" Phryne advised, her eyes meeting Jack's once more. "I suppose we should get ready" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement, and slowly removed his hand from Phryne's, as they got off the bed and made the necessary preparations.

Phryne and Jack appeared downstairs together ten minutes later, having both changed for dinner. They walked into the dining room arm in arm, with Jack wearing a dark grey three piece suit and charcoal grey tie, which perfectly complimented Phryne's dark blue silk evening dress. They were greeted warmly by Sheila and Mr Butler, who also appeared to appreciate the significance of this moment, and shared the enthusiasm for it. They also shared Phryne's concern for Jack who, despite looking remarkably well and having been given excellent reports by Dr MacMillan, was still recovering from a very serious injury. He was therefore quickly ushered to a chair by Phryne, which was pulled out by Sheila, who laid a tender hand upon her son's shoulder and bent to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's so wonderful for you to be here, my dear" Sheila said warmly, as she stoked her son's back. Jack took her free hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, mother" he responded sincerely, as he offered her a reassuring smile.

Phryne felt warmed by the scene, and was so caught up in it that she didn't immediately notice Mr Butler pulling out the chair next to Jack's for her. It was only when he called her name again and Jack turned towards her that she registered it, prompting her to blink herself from her thoughts and thank him kindly, before easing herself into the seat behind her husband, who smiled at her as she sat beside him. Phryne felt Jack reach for her hand beneath the table, squeezing it gently as he held her gaze, offering her a reassuring smile. She relaxed considerably and beamed in response.

Sheila excused herself and Mr Butler from the dining room and headed into the kitchen together, giving them both some privacy; like Mac, Sheila had also politely declined the invitation to join them, advising that she and Mr Butler were not quite finished with their preparations for the weekend, and that they would dine together later that evening. Phryne and Jack both understood her reasons for doing so and, whilst grateful, had been most sincere in their offer for her to join them. And Sheila had been equally sincere in her polite declination, wanting them to enjoy some time alone together away from Jack's sickbed.

So Phryne and Jack dined together that night, alone in the privacy of their dining room, surrounded by candles and delicious cuisine, as the melodic tones of soft jazz music played from the gramophone. It was a truly wonderful night, which they both enjoyed completely. When their empty dessert plates were taken away by Mr Butler, Phryne found herself experiencing a pang of loss that such an evening was almost over. She thought it unusual that she felt so strongly about the matter, and was just deciding to assign her feelings to her increasingly erratic hormones, when her husband sought to allay her concerns. Jack, having sensed the change in her demeanour, took her by the hand and smiled at her with affection.

"Come on" Jack encouraged, as he rose from his seat and encouraged her to do the same. "The night isn't over yet, Miss Fisher" he advised her warmly, much to Phryne's delight. The lady detective smiled softly and allowed herself to be led into the parlour.

As they entered the sanctity of their parlour, Phryne was somewhat surprised to find that, instead of leading her towards the comfortable and well-cushioned armchairs, Jack guided her across the room and towards the piano. Phryne, who was now thoroughly intrigued, felt excitement build inside her, as Jack pulled out the bench before the piano and held her hand as she eased herself onto the seat. He then sat down beside her, turned his head towards her and met her gaze, before playing a few notes on the keys, his eyes never leaving her own. She recognised the tune immediately and smiled. Jack continued to play, and Phryne began to sing.

"We're all alone" Phryne began, her voice low and melodic. "No chaperone, to take our number" she sang, her eyes drifting from Jack's nimble fingers to his face, which was a mask of concentration, belied only by the warm smile forming on his lips. "The world's in slumber" she sang, her voice beautiful and enchanting. "Let's misbehave."

The babies, who usually spent the time immediately after Phryne had eaten moving gently in approval before falling asleep, began to kick enthusiastically as the room was filled with music, and their mother continued to sing.

Phryne and Jack spent almost thirty minutes at the piano, before the aching in Phryne's lower back, which she had attempted to both ignore and conceal, meant that remaining there for a moment longer was no longer practical. Jack offered her his hand and she rose to her feet, before following him across the room and towards the chaise lounge. Their eyes drifted towards the small table before it, which was laden with a silver salver containing two steaming hot cups of cocoa and a selection of biscuits, which had been placed there quite without them realising. They smiled softly and sat down together, and allowed themselves to enjoy this brief time of sweet, uninterrupted domestic bliss.

Phryne and Jack together and spent the next couple of hours talking – about the babies, about Jack's birthday, Jane's return, the weekend planned, about everything. And, like the dinner and the piano and the rest of the evening, it was wonderful. Phryne wished the night could've lasted longer, as she would've gladly spent all of it in Jack's company, just sitting up together talking in the parlour, like they used to at the beginning of their acquaintance. But shortly after ten o'clock, it became clear that she wasn't the only one who was feeling tired. Jack smiled gently, his eyes soft and his expression tired, prompting her to take his hand in her own and squeeze it gently.

"Let's get some sleep" Phryne encouraged, her voice low and soothing. "I have quite the weekend planned for you, Jack Robinson" she advised him. "You're going to need all the rest you can get" she stated. Jack held her gaze and smiled, before nodding in approval.

"I think we both are" Jack responded, before rising to his feet and helping her to do the same. Which she did at an admittedly slower pace.

Phryne was finding it increasingly difficult to rise quickly, especially when she'd been so warmly ensconced in the embrace of her favourite armchair or chaise. Her body seemed most unwilling to leave it, and gravity was also becoming somewhat defiant. Jack, however, never mentioned a word. He simply helped her to her feet and guided her into the dining room, where Mr Butler and Sheila were finally eating. Although the tired detectives were both most reluctant to interrupt their conversation (which they were both clearly enjoying, given Sheila's laughter and Mr Butler's care-free expression and warm eyes), Jack waited for a suitable interval in the conversation before knocking on the door. They both turned towards Phryne and Jack, and all exchanged goodbyes and said goodnight, before the detectives crept slowly up the staircase and retreated to their bedroom, with more than their own romantic evening playing on their minds.

Phryne and Jack got ready for bed and fell asleep almost immediately, their bodies succumbing to their exhaustion. Despite the extent of her own tiredness, Phryne found herself waking at intervals throughout the night, due to either the need to attend the bathroom or because she felt physically uncomfortable. Phryne's sleep had not been as deep and consistent since Jack had been hospitalised, and she had initially attributed her inability to sleep throughout the night due to her concerns for him and his absence from their bed, which felt strange without him, inexplicably wrong. And although both of these factors had contributed significantly to the interruption of her sleep pattern, she was quickly becoming aware of the fact that it was also due to the fact that, in the last few weeks especially, she was getting noticeably bigger, and it was harder for her to find and maintain a comfortable sleeping position. The fact she woke two or three times during the night to attend the bathroom did not help matters, nor did the fact that her children seemed to have inherited her own fondness of dancing into the small hours. Although these factors impeded her sleep, there was, as always, a single person who seemed to offer her a remedy, or at least a reprieve.

Jack.

Shortly after Jack began spending the night with her, Phryne learned that he was, as she had suspected, a very light sleeper. Although he would not necessarily become fully conscious if she moved or woke or got out of bed, he sometimes did, and he would respond to her, even if half asleep. And this had continued throughout her pregnancy. From the times she would wake suddenly and run into the bathroom whilst experiencing morning sickness in the early (and even the later) stages of her pregnancy, Jack would wake up almost immediately and venture into the bathroom, where he would ask her if she was alright and remain with her until the nausea subsided. Once she had moved past the early stages of her pregnancy and the morning sickness had subsided, she would sometimes toss and turn restlessly in the night, due to anxiety or physical discomfort, and whenever she did, she always felt Jack beside her. He'd rest his arm across her protectively, or draw her closer into his embrace, or edge across the bed towards her, pressing himself against her back and placing his hand on her belly, holding her close. He continued these gentle, considerate subconscious acts of kindness throughout her pregnancy, especially during the late stages. When Phryne would return to the bed after going to the bathroom in the middle of the night, it was as though Jack had sensed her absence. She'd always try to get in and out of bed without disturbing him, but despite how quiet and careful she was, he always seemed to wake. As she quietly approached the bed, Jack would move the covers aside invitingly, and draw them across her once more when she joined him. He'd pull them up over her body and make sure she was warm, before waiting until she found a comfortable position to sleep in, and then placing his arm around her protectively once more. A simple notion which would've once filled her with fear and overwhelmed her was now the ultimate comfort to her. In fact, it was possibly the only thing which made her ever-increasing impromptu bathroom trips bearable.

Phryne found herself considering this fact as she woke up that morning, the soft morning light flooding through a gap in the curtains, warming her cheek. Her babies, who often rose with the lark, seemed to have exhausted themselves with their dancing (which she attributed partly to her and Jack's musical evening), and remained fast asleep inside her. Jack, who was behind her, lying on his side with his back pressed to hers, was holding her to him in a warm embrace, his hand resting protectively upon her rounded belly. Phryne closed her eyes and snuggled back into the pillow, leaning against Jack slightly, which prompted him to draw her closer still. She fell asleep once more, sleep claiming her for a short while longer, but not for as long as she liked, as long as her body needed.

Because twenty minutes later (at half-past six in the morning), her previously sleepy babies decided to wake, finding themselves well-rested and ready for the day ahead. Their movements had initially been gentle and lazy, but soon became excitable and more pronounced, and they kicked their mother suggestively, expressing their strong desire for breakfast. Jack, who had been asleep, felt the strong movements beneath his palm, and opened his eyes slowly, blinking himself awake. He smiled softly as he felt the familiar movements against his palm, before pressing a tender kiss to Phryne's shoulder blade. She hummed in response and opened her eyes, before placing her hand over his own and exhaling deeply.

"Five more minutes" Phryne mumbled tiredly. Although she too was hungry, she didn't feel quite ready or able to wake yet. Jack smiled and kissed her again.

"Take all the time you need" Jack whispered kindly, as he drew her close, holding her against him.

Phryne hummed in agreement and leaned into Jack's embrace, placing her hand on the base of her belly, as Jack splayed his fingers out across the fabric covering her taut skin. However, after two or three minutes, a sharp kick to her bladder drew Phryne from the precipice of sleep, and she pushed herself up into a sitting position with a tired sigh. Jack opened his eyes immediately and watched as she got out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

When Phryne stepped out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, her eyes tired and her steps slow and weary, Jack walked across the room to meet her. Jack stopped as he reached her and placed his arm around her, drawing her close. Phryne practically melted into his embrace, raising her arms tiredly and holding onto his back, as she rested her head against his chest. For a moment Jack thought she had fallen asleep as she stood, as she seemed ready to, so he held her closer. He knew she hadn't slept well the night before, and the excitable movement he was feeling against his abdomen as he held her close demonstrated just one of the many reasons why sleep as beginning to evade her. Jack cradled the back of her head and listened for a moment as her breathing deepened and her heart rate decreased, as she relaxed into his embrace. He stroked her back with his free hand and kissed her forehead.

"Come on" Jack whispered, his voice quiet and kind. "Let's get you back to bed" he encouraged.

Phryne, who was too exhausted to protest, allowed him to lead her back towards the bed, which she got into immediately. She lay on her left side facing the door and snuggled down into the pillow, as Jack drew the covers up over her, keeping her warm. By the time he joined her, she was already fast asleep.

When Phryne next woke, it was due to the sound of the door slowly opening, which prompted her to open her eyes immediately. She was facing the window now, and she sensed Jack's absence before she felt it, but it succeeded in bringing her swiftly back to consciousness. As did the sound of hushed, familiar voices from the doorway, which prompted her to push herself up into a sitting position and turn towards the door.

"Jack?" Phryne asked tiredly, as she looked up towards the doorway, and found Jack and Mac standing together. Jack was fully dressed, wearing light brown trousers and a white jumper, and he made his way towards her immediately, just as Mac closed the door behind them.

"Good morning" Jack greeted warmly, sitting beside her on the bed as she looked from him to Mac with tired but bright eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" Mac said softly, as she walked around the bed and placed her medical bag on the chair to Phryne's dressing table.

"Good morning" Phryne mumbled tiredly, in response to both of them. She looked from Mac to Jack once more. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Eight-thirty" Jack advised. Phryne felt suddenly very embarrassed. Mac usually came over at eight o'clock to examine Jack, and she herself was also due to be examined, as it was a Friday. And she'd overslept. "Phryne?" he asked gently, sensing the distress in her expression.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said tiredly, before looking up at Jack. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, her voice gentle and un-accusing. "Are you alright?" she asked, taking his hand. Jack squeezed it back immediately.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her promptly. "And I didn't wake you because you were exhausted, and you needed to sleep" he explained.

"And because I would've been very cross if he had" Mac stated, her voice calm and conversational. "I said I'd examine Jack first and then I'd examine you if you were awake. If not, I could come by later to carry out the examination, it wouldn't have been a problem" she said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking up at her friend, who was watching her with kind eyes.

"I hear you've been having trouble sleeping" Mac said gently. Phryne shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing" she responded dismissively. "I just can't seem to get comfortable, that's all" she explained. "And the babies are very active at night, and I keep having to go to the bathroom" she added, stifling another yawn. Mac nodded slowly in understanding and offered a reassuring look to Jack, who was looking worried. He reached for Phryne's free hand and squeezed it gently.

"All of which is perfectly normal" Mac said comfortingly. "Though I appreciate that's little consolation" she added.

"No, it is" Phryne assured her, her voice warm and sincere. "As long as everything's alright" she added gently. Mac nodded in response.

"And everything is" Mac soothed, holding her gaze as she spoke. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded. "Are you happy for me to examine you this morning?" she asked gently. "Because if you'd prefer me to-"

"No, of course I am" Phryne responded quickly. "Thank you" she added sincerely. "I just need a minute" she explained, pushing the bedsheets aside.

"Of course" Mac responded, stepping aside as Phryne got out of bed, and offering her a reassuring smile as she walked past them and made her way towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a gentle click.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked Mac quietly, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"She's fine, Jack" Mac soothed. Jack held her gaze and considered her words for a moment. She sounded confident and she looked certain. He nodded slowly in response. "It's to be expected at this stage, especially with twins" she explained. "The babies are getting bigger, which means Phryne is getting more tired and more uncomfortable, both of which affect her sleep" she continued. Jack considered the information and nodded in understanding.

"What can we do?" Jack asked keenly. Mac's expression softened.

"Anything we can" Mac responded. "We need to make sure Phryne rests as much and as frequently as possible, which is a herculean task in itself" she said gently. "And it's going to be more difficult for her from now until the babies are born" she advised. Jack nodded slowly in response, as guilt overcame him once more. "You might find that she seems more tired and more restless than usual – which is completely normal" she reassured him. Jack nodded again. "She's going to be alright, Jack" she stated with conviction. "I'll make sure of it" she stated. Jack nodded solemnly in agreement, and was about to comment further, when Phryne emerged from the bathroom.

Phryne had washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed into a new white night dress and matching robe. Although she would prefer to have bathed and prepared herself properly for the appointment, she was feeling much better and much more awake than she had been just a couple of minutes before. She was ready for her appointment and the day ahead, which she hoped would include breakfast in the not-so-distant future. She was starving. And judging by the excitable movements and suggestive kicks, so were her children. Phryne looked up at Mac and Jack and smiled, as her friend stepped aside to enable her to get comfortable on the bed, where Jack had remained seated.

"Are you ready?" Mac asked gently, as Phryne adjusted her pillows and sat up on her bed, resting her hands at the base of her belly. A belly which she could've sworn had increased in size overnight…

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, drawing her mind from her size and onto the present moment as she spoke. "I'm ready" she confirmed.

For the next couple of minutes, Mac began the appointment in the standard manner, by taking Phryne's heart rate and blood pressure, her temperature and a sample of her blood. Jack then helped to adjust the pillows behind Phryne, who lay down upon the bed, as Mac drew the fur runner up to cover her hips and legs, as she pulled her nightdress up over her belly and continued the examination. Phryne reached instinctively for Jack's hand and held it, slightly tighter than usual, prompting Jack to hold it reassuringly in both hands, as he watched her intently. His attentions drifted from Phryne to her belly, which Mac was examining, feeling the position of the babies and listening to their heartbeats. After a minute or so Mac's expression softened and she smiled, sitting up and meeting Phryne's expression as she did so.

"What is it?" Phryne asked, amusement and curiosity present in her voice. Mac's eyes brightened and she looked towards Jack, raising the Pinard's horn and placing it on Phryne's belly once more.

"Listen" Mac said simply, prompting Jack to exchange a look with Phryne, who nodded in agreement. Jack then leaned towards her belly and held the Pinard's horn in place, as the strong, rhythmic heartbeat of one of their babies filled his ears. It was beautiful. Phryne could see Jack smiling, and she smiled too. Mac watched him for a few moments, before moving her own hand towards the Pinard's Horn, prompting Jack to raise his head and turn towards her as moved the device a few inches across Phryne's belly. "Now listen here" she gently instructed, as Jack leaned down and repeated the process. The sound, whilst equally strong and beautiful, was slightly different in rhythm, clearly discernible from the first. He listened for a few moments before realisation dawned upon him, and he looked up at Mac with knowing eyes. Mac smiled and looked from Jack to Phryne, who was watching them both curiously. "Darling" she began, her eyes focused on Phryne, who was watching her intently. "Your babies are lying side by side" she said warmly. Phryne stared at Mac for a moment, her expression softening, before a warm smile played upon her lips.

"They're lying next to each other?" Phryne asked, awe and amazement present in her voice. "You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive" Mac responded confidently. Phryne's smile widened and she looked down at her belly, placing her hand upon it and splaying her fingers. She'd felt the babies moving incessantly throughout the week, but she didn't know they had changed positions so significantly. She smiled brightly and looked up at Jack.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, meeting his gaze with a look of pure joy, which light up her face and removed all previous signs of the tiredness and anxiety which Jack knew lay dormant beneath.

Jack smiled warmly and nodded in agreement, as they shared a look of understanding. Although the news that Phryne was carrying twins had come as an unexpected shock, she had quickly accepted and embraced the news, despite the increased fear and anxiety it had induced. And he felt quite confident that one of the main factors which helped her overcome her fear and anxiety – perhaps the main factor – was the knowledge that the babies were together, safe and protected and growing inside of her. Siblings. Like she and Janey had been. He knew this was bittersweet for her; she was torn between feeling overwhelmed and terrified and exhilarated and excited for what their future held. But it was moments like this – celebrating the closeness and safety of the babies - when they experienced the latter. And so he understood. Perfectly. And Phryne smiled in understanding at this knowledge, before turning her attentions towards Mac, who was sat on the edge of the bed by her side.

"Are they alright?" Phryne asked keenly.

"They're doing wonderfully" Mac assured her warmly, prompting Phryne's expression to soften and causing her to relax visibly. "They both have very strong, very clear heartbeats" she explained. "And their position has made it much easier for me to examine them" she advised "despite their own protests" she added lightly. Phryne smiled in understanding. She had certainly felt some of the kicks her babies had issued against her friend's hand during the examination. Though she felt quite certain they were gestures of greeting and excitement, as opposed to anything untoward. "They're clearly very active and very healthy" she said warmly, prompting Phryne to nod enthusiastically in response. "And they're also getting bigger" she assured her. Phryne smiled with relief and nodded encouragingly. "I'd wager they've both gained a few ounces this week" she said gently. "The second baby is still smaller than the first, but the difference in their sizes is less discernible than it was when I examined you last" she explained. Phryne sighed in relief and nodded in response. "So whatever you're doing, darling, keep it up" she advised. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, her words imbued with relief and sincerity. Mac nodded in response.

"You are very welcome" she replied. Phryne nodded and held her gaze, and Mac detected the anxiety which was returning to her expression.

"And they aren't…" Phryne began, the tentative words stilling on her lips as she spoke. Mac and Jack both waited for a few moments until she felt ready to continue. "They aren't showing any signs of wanting to…" she continued, allowing her words to trail off, not quite able to finish the sentence. Jack squeezed her hand comfortingly and Mac shook her head.

"No, darling" Mac stated with conviction. "These babies will not be sharing a birthday with their father" she said gently, offering her friend a soft smile. "They are clearly very comfortable and very happy where they are" she assured her. Phryne relaxed considerably and she nodded. "Though I would like to complete the examination, if you're happy for me to" she added tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded promptly. Jack squeezed her hand and she looked up and met his gaze.

"I'll be right outside, alright?" Jack said gently. Phryne nodded in response and Jack edged back off the bed. He was about to stand when he felt Phryne tug at his hand, prompting him to look around expectantly, meeting her gaze.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely. Jack paused for a moment and squeezed her hand, before raising it to his lips and kissing it gently.

"I'm just on the other side of the door" Jack reminded her. Phryne nodded and exhaled sharply, before releasing his hand. Jack shared a look with Mac, who nodded reassuringly in response, prompting him to offer Phryne a gentle smile and then walk slowly out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

A couple of minutes later, the bedroom door was slowly opened by Mac, who invited Jack back inside with a small nod. He followed slowly and stepped into the room, his eyes drifting towards the bed, where Phryne was sitting. She drew her robe around her and rested her right hand at the base of her belly, before looking up at him with a warm smile. She looked beautiful – inexplicably serene. The tiredness and anxiety which had afflicted her was subdued once more, conquered by the reassurance of Dr MacMillan that the babies were healthy and growing and were lying, together, side by side. There was something about the fact which reassured both Jack and Phryne immeasurably. He saw from the moment the doctor revealed the news that Phryne was comforted by it. And words could not express how glad he was by the effect the news was having upon her. Jack walked confidently towards the bed and sat next to her, as Mac began to put her instruments away and close her bag.

"It gives me great pleasure to confirm that the entire Robinson family is fit and well" Mac said warmly, as she closed her medical bag with a click and looked up towards her patients. "And to ensure that you all stay that way, I want to once again stress the important of rest" she stated, her eyes trained of Phryne as she spoke. "I know it's difficult, given how uncomfortable you're feeling, and especially considering the weekend ahead" she stated. "But darling, it is vital that you rest" she stated. "Your babies need you to. Your body needs you to" she continued. "And so do we" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I will" Phryne assured her, her words confident and sincere. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"Good" Mac responded softly. "Then I will see you this evening" she stated. "If either of you have any concerns in the meantime, call me immediately" she instructed, prompting a chorus of agreement from Phryne and Jack. "Don't get up" Mac said, holding up a hand just as Jack began to rise from the bed. "I know the way out" she said kindly, before saying goodbye to her friends once more and disappearing from the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Phryne looked up at Jack with a warm but nervous smile.

"I had no idea they were lying right next to each other" Phryne admitted, her voice quiet but filled with amazement. "I've been trying to distinguish between them based on their movements, and sometimes I can, but most of the time I can't" she explained. "Their movements are so frequent and so strong that it's rather difficult" she continued. Jack nodded in understanding. "They're side by side, Jack" she added warmly. Jack squeezed her hand and nodded.

"They are" Jack confirmed.

Phryne's expression brightened, and she experienced a moment of perfect contentment. Which was breached, quite naturally, less than three seconds later, when her hungry babies expressed their confusion and impatience with the lack of breakfast by kicking their mother most suggestively. Phryne placed her hand over the affronted section of her belly and smiled softly.

"I'm starving" Phryne admitted, before moving to get out of bed. Jack placed a hand on her arm to still her, prompting her to turn back towards him.

"Why don't you run yourself a nice bath, and I'll deal with breakfast?" Jack suggested kindly. "I'll bring it to you" he advised. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne responded gently, her voice warm and sincere. Jack nodded in response and squeezed her hand, before getting off the bed and making his way towards the door. Phryne watched him as he left, reflecting that he didn't even have to ask what she wanted to eat, because he already knew. She smiled softly and got out of bed, before making her way slowly towards the bathroom, where she began to prepare herself for the day ahead.

At ten o'clock, after having enjoyed a restorative breakfast and indulging in a sinfully long bath, Phryne applied her make-up and changed into a loose-fitting white cotton shift dress, before sitting next to Jack, who was making some notes on one of the casefiles he had been working on. As Phryne leaned back against the headboard Jack closed the file and turned towards her, watching as her gaze drifted from the file to his eyes, and she smiled cheekily, having been caught. Jack smirked in response and placed the file on his bedside table, before giving Phryne his undivided attention. Which he knew, from experience, was the best (and safest) form of attention to bestow upon her. In all circumstances.

"So, Miss Fisher" Jack began, noticing the look of calmness upon her expression, and the tiredness in her eyes. "Jane is due to arrive in just over six hours" he explained, prompting Phryne's expression to brighten, as she smiled in anticipation. "What would you like to do today?" he asked. The question was, granted, always a dangerous one to ask Phryne, whose answer was almost always guaranteed to elicit either excitement or fear from the one who had been brave enough to pose it in the first place. But on this occasion, unlike most others, Phryne's answer was not one to be feared or considered with caution. Though it was not one which he had anticipated.

Jack watched as Phryne reached towards her own bedside table, opening the drawer slowly and pulling out three catalogues which she placed in her lap. The tops of several pages had been turned over and bent down into a triangular shape used as a bookmark, and the catalogues (whilst clearly recently published) were notably well-read. Jack's eyes drifted towards the title of the first and he watched as Phryne handled them somewhat tentatively, her previous confidence abandoning her somewhat, as she looked up at him with nervous eyes. He offered her a reassuring look which seemed to calm her enough to speak.

"I was hoping we might go through these catalogues together and find the last things we need before the babies arrive" Phryne explained, her voice quiet and tentative, her tone laced with uncertainty and wariness. She seemed uncertain of how to pose the question, of it was one she should suggest at all; it was as though she feared he would not want to assist her with this particular matter. But from the very beginning, Jack had assured her that he wanted to be involved in every aspect – as much as she was willing to allow – and he had been. And she wanted him to be. "I've had a look through them, but I didn't want to make any decisions without you" she continued, her voice and her eyes betraying her anxiety. "I was going to wait a few weeks before mentioning it, but given the possibility that we have less time than we initially believed we would, I think it would be an idea to order the items now" she explained, speaking quickly but quietly, her voice edged with anxiety. "What do you think?" she asked nervously.

Despite how natural it was for Phryne to be thinking about the subject, it took Jack somewhat by surprise; as it was not a matter he wanted to raise out of fear of overwhelming her. So it came as a relief and a reassurance that she felt able to discuss it now. And despite her anxiety on the matter, he was very grateful that she was including him on the decision.

"I think there's nothing else I'd rather be doing" Jack responded sincerely, his voice wind and warm, his expression reassuring. Phryne relaxed visibly and smiled.

"Well, you may change your mind after you read this one" Phryne stated, as she handed him the first catalogue. "Some of the prams it's selling are monstrous" she advised. "They make my Hispano look positively modest" she added with a smile. Jack met her gaze with an amused expression and smiled in response, as he opened the catalogue to the first page she'd marked, his eyes drifting quickly across the contents.

The first double-page section Phryne had marked showed an array of perambulators in various sizes, colours and styles. The moment he saw them, he understood Phryne's comments perfectly, and was somewhat surprised to realise that she had not been exaggerating. At all. And her disapproval of some of the more opulent designs was clearly discernible by the fact she had crossed through several of the pictures and written the word 'no' next to several models. Jack's eyes drifted across the pages and rested upon a large white pram which looked to be made of ivory, and appeared to be the size of a small car. The fact that the cross Phryne had drawn through the design had been strong enough to tear the paper showed that she shared his opinion of that particular pram. Jack's gaze drifted lower and he found himself drawn to a much more appealing, understated design in black. It appeared to be almost Victorian in design, with large silver wheels and an elegantly designed black carriage. It was modest and simple in design, but very sleek and stylish. The carriage itself was black, but was upholstered (if that was the correct term) in white; it looked comfortable and spacious and Jack felt quite confident that both of their babies would have plenty of room inside. Phryne had placed a small star next to it, and the ink stain beside it showed that she had been considering it for some time. Jack smiled gently. He liked it too. So he looked up at Phryne, offered her a gentle smile, and placed his finger over the white monstrosity which she was clearly most averse to.

"You know, I really like this one" Jack began, his voice sounding sincere. "The colour would match the nursery, and it's certainly quite spacious" he added, before looking up and meeting her gaze. Phryne stared at him for a moment, looking both confused and surprised, and Jack could tell that she was trying to work out if he was serious or not. He offered her a clue to her case by smiling, prompting her to scoff in response.

"Jack Robinson" Phryne sighed. "You had me worried for a minute" she added lightly, an amused edge to her tone. Jack held her gaze and smirked. "I've never seen such an awful design."

"Nor have I" Jack agreed, frowning in distaste as he looked upon it once more. "Is it made from ivory?" he asked. "Surely not…"

"No, it can't be" Phryne returned, as she looked back at the page. "It's monstrous" she remarked. Jack hummed in agreement and nodded, before looking up at Phryne, who was looking at the page. He then trailed his finger down towards the design she liked – the sleek black and chrome model – and rested it there. He watched as Phryne blinked and then looked back up at him, meeting his gaze.

"I like this one" Jack remarked. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"So do I" Phryne admitted. "You aren't teasing me again, are you?" she asked suspiciously. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"No" Jack responded sincerely. Phryne believed him. "Have you seen any others that you like?" he asked. Phryne considered the question.

"None that I like quite as much as that one" Phryne confessed. "But there are several pages in each catalogue, I've marked them for you" she advised. "So why don't you-"

"Because I don't need to" Jack responded gently, prompting Phryne to meet his gaze. She was clearly very taken with the pram – he'd seen the way she'd looked at it longingly. "I think we've found the one that we were looking for" he said kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled, before nodding gently in response.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne replied sincerely. Jack smiled and nodded slowly in response.

"What else would you like to look for?" Jack asked. Phryne smiled gently.

"Just a few more things" Phryne responded, with such an innocent tone that Jack was instantly suspicious. He smiled softly and handed her the catalogue.

"Show me" Jack encouraged. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled nervously, before nodding and turning over the page.

Phryne and Jack spent the next hour or so going through the catalogues and discussing what else they needed to buy before their babies arrived. To Phryne's relief, they were able to find all of the items they required in the three catalogues. And a few more.

By the time they completed their perusals and discussions, Phryne and Jack had chosen a pram, two wicker bassinets with handles (to transport the babies when they needed to travel by train or car), sheets and bedding for the bassinets, more material for nappies (which Phryne seemed quite keen to stockpile), and two dozen white vests. Although Jack had tried to reassure Phryne that ordering such a significant amount of the latter wasn't necessary, Phryne was worried that the amount they had would not be enough. She expressed her concerns that the babies would be cold, especially as they were almost certainly going to be born early.

"I don't want them to be cold, Jack" Phryne said, concern in her voice and fear in her eyes. Jack nodded in understanding, realising that her fear was both due to her fears over the possibility of the babies arriving early, and her own upbringing in Collingwood. He found himself feeling guilty that he had not made the connection sooner, and sought to remedy his ignorance immediately. So he nodded his head in agreement and took her hand.

"Alright" Jack said gently. "It's alright" he soothed. "They aren't going to be cold, I promise" he assured her. "They have so many clothes and blankets, they'll always be warm" he continued her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. "So, we'll get the vests too" he stated, wanting to comfort her. "Is there anything else you think they need?" he asked gently. Phryne considered his question for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No" Phryne said quietly. "No, I don't think so" she added pensively, before looking up from the catalogues and meeting his gaze. "What about you?" she asked.

"I think we have everything we need" Jack soothed, prompting Phryne to relax visibly. "But we can keep looking, if you like" he explained. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in response, before continuing to flick through the catalogue.

After fifteen minutes of further perusal, Phryne and Jack selected two rattles, a set of coloured blocks with letters and numbers on them and some stuffed animals. Phryne then found her attentions drawn to some toy chests made from dark wood and in a similar ornate and intricate design to the furniture in the rest of the nursery. They stood on four legs, raising them above the ground, and were beautifully engraved and perfectly varnished. She looked up at Jack hopefully and he smiled.

"Should we order one or two, do you think?" Jack asked. Phryne considered the question.

"I really don't know" Phryne admitted. "I've been struggling with that question every time I think of something we need" she explained, offering him a nervous smile. "I suppose we could order two, and use the second to store blankets and bedding if it was surplus to requirement?" she suggested. Jack smiled softly and nodded in response.

"I think that's an excellent idea" Jack commended. Phryne smiled and made a note of the details, as she completed the order form within the catalogue, with skill which spoke of experience. Jack looked at the total cost and met Phryne's gaze. "Why don't you let me take care of that?" he suggested kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she met his gaze.

"As much as I appreciate your chivalry, as well as the generosity of the offer" Phryne began. "I think it would be fairer if we both contribute" she advised. "Half each?" she asked. Jack held her gaze and nodded slowly.

"Half each" Jack agreed. Phryne smiled and removed her cheque book from her drawer, as Jack did likewise, and they each drew up cheques, placing them in an envelope with their orders.

"All the items we have ordered should arrive in two weeks" Phryne advised. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Which is plenty of time" Jack reassured her, sensing her concern. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne agreed gently. "I'll post this just before lunch" she said. Jack swallowed hard, and attempted to ignore the feelings of concern which were presently turning his stomach into a very tight knot.

"I'm sure Mr Butler would be happy to post it for you" Jack said gently. Phryne looked up and met his gaze as she sealed the envelope.

"I might not be in a position to climb Machu Pichu, but I can certainly walk to the post box" Phryne responded amiably. "It's just down the road" she reminded him. Jack nodded once in acknowledgement.

"Yes, of course" Jack conceded. Phryne's expression softened and she squeezed his hand.

"I'll go now, whilst I'm still conscious" Phryne said gently, before slowly easing herself off the bed. "I need to have a word with Dot anyway" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in response and watched as she departed.

After Phryne's brief but restorative walk to the post box, the lady detective returned home and spoke to Dot about some preparations for the following day. She advised her that Raymond and Clara would be arriving early in the morning with the items she had requested, and explained that it was vital the parlour remained out of bounds to everyone else; not only did she not wish to spoil the surprise for Jack, but she did not want anyone to injure themselves or damage anything. Dot assured her she understood, and handed her employer her post and the inspector's, before advising her that Mr Butler would bring them lunch directly. Phryne thanked her and then headed upstairs.

After lunch, Phryne and Jack spent an hour or so going through their correspondence, which Phryne found to be its usual mixture of intriguing and tedious. She placed several invitations to rather trying sounding public events aside, and found herself glad to have a very reasonable excuse for not attending any of them. Though dinner with the mayor did sound rather fun… However, the date – Friday 29th August – was more than a little problematic; she would be on bedrest at that time. So she reluctantly placed the invitation aside and turned towards Jack, who had just completed dealing with his own correspondence. She swallowed hard and looked up at his eyes.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, the hesitance in her voice prompting him to turn towards her immediately. "I was hoping we might tell Jane tonight" she said quietly. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"Of course" Jack assured her. "If that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do" he explained. Phryne considered him closely for a moment.

"But is it what you want?" Phryne asked tentatively. Jack stared at her for a moment as he considered the question.

"I know you are concerned about telling people about the babies, and I understand why" Jack assured her. "I also know that you want to share the news with Jane" he explained gently, earning a small smile from Phryne. "So yes, Phryne" he added kindly. "Of course it's what I want" he said warmly. Phryne exhaled slowly and nodded.

"I'm still not sure about Aunt Prudence" Phryne admitted. "I know she's family too, but she's been so worried about me throughout this pregnancy" she explained. "I don't want to give her cause for concern" she stated.

"Or a reason to pay you daily visits to ensure you're resting?" Jack asked gently. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne confessed. Jack offered her a reassuring expression and nodded in understanding.

"We don't have to decide right now" Jack explained. "If and when you want to tell your aunt about the babies, we will" he assured her. "Or, if you'd prefer to tell her by yourself-"

"No" Phryne interceded, her voice confident and clear. "No, I certainly wouldn't want to do that" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Jack soothed, placing his hand on her belly as he spoke. "Just let me know when you've decided" he said kindly. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely. "But in all honestly, all I feel up to deciding right now is that I'm in desperate need of sleep" she admitted. Jack nodded in response.

"Then you should sleep" Jack advised, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead, before lying down beside her on the bed. Their heads rested next to each other on the pillows, and Phryne watched Jack edge closer to her. She smiled.

"You make everything sound so easy" Phryne said gently, warmth and sincerity present in her voice. Jack offered her a reassuring smile and placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her towards him. Phryne pressed herself against him and placed her arm around his waist.

"I'll always try to make things as easy for you as I possibly can" Jack promised. Phryne smiled softly as she snuggled against him.

"And I'll try not to make them any more difficult than they need to be" Phryne returned, a small smile playing upon her lips. Jack smiled to himself and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to sleep, Phryne" Jack gently instructed, as he felt Phryne relax beneath his touch.

And she did.

Thankfully for Phryne, her body and her babies allowed her to sleep far more deeply than she had done the night before. As the hours passed and the afternoon crept slowly towards the evening, the household went about its business in preparing for Jane's arrival and Jack's birthday weekend, whilst Phryne remained safely asleep in her bedroom. Food was prepared, Jane's room was made ready, and Dr MacMillan attended slightly earlier than her usual hour to visit Jack, as she did not wish to intrude upon the evening's events. All the while, Phryne remained in a blissfully deep, restorative sleep.

And so, when the lady detective woke at quarter past four, she felt well rested and much recovered. And, as soon as she realised the time, very worried.

Phryne sat up quickly in bed and looked around the room, noticing Jack's absence and the lateness of the hour. She found herself worrying that Jane had already arrived and she had not been there to meet her. The notion, although understandable, was unfathomable to her, and prompted her to quickly get out of bed and hurry towards the bathroom. She was just about to reach for the handle when the door opened before her, and Jack stepped into the room.

"Phryne" Jack said warmly. "Are you alright?" he asked, upon noticing her worried expression.

"I overslept again" Phryne explained, concern and frustration present in her voice. "Is Jane here yet?" she asked nervously, turning towards the bedroom door as though she expected her ward to be standing there waiting for her.

"No" Jack responded gently, his confidence prompting Phryne to turn back towards him. "Cec and Bert telephoned an hour ago and said they were about to leave, so she should be here by half-past four" he advised. "It's fine, Phryne. You have plenty of time" he assured her. Phryne breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in response. "Everything's fine" he stated with conviction. "Jane's room is ready, dinner is being prepared, and Dr MacMillan has already been and gone" he advised. Phryne looked up at him with surprise and nodded once more, as Jack placed his hands supportively upon her waist, and took a step closer to her. "So there is absolutely nothing that you need to worry about" he said kindly. Phryne considered his words and exhaled deeply, before nodding in response and looking up to meet his gaze.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne replied sincerely. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"I'm just going to get changed" Jack advised. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, I think I will too" Phryne returned, before looking up at Jack with bright eyes. He smiled gently in response and stepped aside to enable her to access the bathroom, which she entered quite quickly. He then walked across the room and headed to his wardrobe, and began to prepare himself for the evening.

Fifteen minutes later, Phryne and Jack arrived together downstairs. Jack was wearing a dark three piece suit and black and grey silk tie, which perfectly complimented the deep purple gown Phryne wore, which was one of Madame Fleuri's latest creations. The dress was sleeveless and modestly cut, and fell just below Phryne's knees. The dress had a silk underlay of the deepest purple, with a lace overlay of an intricate design which fit her body perfectly. The material dress came in at the waist and bust and floated out over her belly, highlighting the shape of her body, which the lace overlay clung to, complimenting her growing shape. The dress felt slightly more snug than it had done when Phryne tried it on the week before, but it was still cool and comfortable, and Phryne adored the colour and the feel of the silk against her skin. She sat quite comfortably in the parlour with Jack and Sheila, who both adored the dress, and seemed very keen for her to relax and enjoy some pre-dinner refreshments, which she gladly complied with. Her impromptu three hour afternoon rest had made her quite ravenous. And the delicious smell of dinner did nothing to help her suppress her appetite – as her excitable babies made abundantly clear.

Phryne had just consumed her third piece of shortbread and was sipping some hot lemon squash, when the familiar sound of Jane's voice filled the house. Jack watched as Phryne's eyes lit up, and she rose as quickly as she could from her seat, before walking out of the parlour and towards the dining room with her usual impatience and excitement. Jack smiled in response and followed her, remaining a respectable distance behind her to enable her to greet Jane as she wanted to. Phryne was almost in the dining room when Jane stepped into the hallway, with Ember in her arms, snuggled into her chest. Jane looked up at Phryne and smiled brightly.

"Jane" Phryne breathed, as Jane gently put down the temperamental not-so-little kitten and headed directly towards her guardian.

"Miss Phryne" Jane beamed, her eyes drifting down to her belly as she stepped towards her, as the two women wrapped their arms around each other and embraced each other.

Jack remained by the parlour door and watched the scene, as Mr Butler, Sheila, Cec and Bert did the same from the dining room. The house was silent as Phryne and Jane hugged, weeks of anticipation and excitement overwhelming them. It was almost a minute before Phryne leaned back out of the embrace and looked down upon Jane.

"Dear Jane" Phryne said warmly. "I've missed you so much" she explained, cupping her cheek as she held her gaze. "You've certainly grown" she commended. Jane smiled and nodded down towards her belly.

"So have you, Miss" Jane returned with a smile, earning laughter from the household. Phryne beamed.

"Yes, I have rather" Phryne admitted, her smile sincere, her eyes alight. "It's so wonderful to have you home" she stated. Jane smiled.

"It's wonderful to be home" Jane advised. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, as she ran her hands down her grey coat. "Are you alright, Miss Phryne?" she asked, care and concern present in her voice. Phryne nodded slowly.

"I am" Phryne returned sincerely. Jane considered her for a few moments and then smiled, before looking towards Jack, who was standing unobtrusively by the parlour door. As soon as Jane met his gaze, he smiled and walked towards her.

"Hello, Jane" Jack greeted warmly. Jane's expression became sombre and she looked him over quickly with an analytical eye. Phryne recognised the expression immediately. She'd used it when she'd seen him for the first time when he was brought out of the operating theatre.

"Jack's alright, too" Phryne said gently, before stepping aside and gesturing to him. "See for yourself" she said softly. Jane inhaled sharply and nodded, before walking briskly towards Jack and embracing him warmly.

Jack, who had not expected such an embrace, quickly responded to it by holding her comfortingly.

"It's lovely to see you too" Jack said sincerely. Jane squeezed him tighter.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Jane said, worry and sincerity present in her voice. "I was so worried about you" she confided. Jack felt something inside him ache at her words, and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm absolutely fine, sweetheart" Jack assured her. "Everything's fine, I promise" he stated. Jane held him for a little while longer.

Phryne, who had watched the scene in respectful silence with the others, fund herself touched with emotion at Jane's reaction. She waited until Jane loosened her hold on Jack and leaned back slightly, before she walked slowly towards them.

"Why don't you take off your coat, Jane, and come into the parlour?" Phryne suggested kindly. "We can talk about everything" she assured her. Jane looked up at Phryne and smiled, before nodding in agreement. She then removed her white coat and Phryne accepted it, before hanging it up next to her own and turning back towards Jane. She was wearing her long, chestnut hair down her back, the colour complimenting her light pink day dress. She was growing up so quickly.

"I'll take your bag upstairs, Miss Jane" Mr Butler advised. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes" he advised.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne said sincerely. "And thank you, Cec and Bert" she added. Cec and Bert smiled.

"No worries, Miss" Bert responded.

"Yair, s'alright, Miss" Cec returned.

"We gotta get goin' to our club, though" Bert explained. "We'll see ya all on Sunday" he advised.

"Thank you, Bert and Cec" Jane said, smiling at them both as she spoke. "See you on Sunday" she added.

The friends exchanged goodbyes, and Sheila walked Cec and Bert out through the kitchen, as Dot followed close behind. Mr Butler then carried Jane's bag upstairs, leaving Jack, Phryne and Jane alone in the hallway.

"Come on, darling" Phryne encouraged, placing her hand on Jane's back as she spoke. "Let's go and sit down" she added. Jane nodded in response and walked into the parlour, with Jack and Phryne close behind. Phryne watched her for a moment and considered the conversation they were about to have, prompting her to close the door behind them.

Jack sat in an armchair by the fire, as Phryne led Jane towards the chaise lounge, where they sat together. Jane looked from Jack to Phryne, her eyes drifting towards her large belly, and she smiled.

"You look lovely, Miss" Jane said sincerely. Phryne smiled softly.

"Thank you" Phryne replied politely. "I'm feeling like a rather large, over-fed aquatic mammal at the moment" she admitted, earning a small smile from Jane.

"I think you look beautiful" she responded promptly, her voice laced with emotion, a warm smile playing upon her lips. Phryne found herself feeling quite touched by the sentiment.

"Thank you, Jane" Phryne said quietly, stroking her hair and smiling as she spoke. "So do you" she added. Jane smiled modestly and turned towards Jack.

"You're looking very well, too" Jane commended. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" Jack replied. "I feel fine" he assured her. Jane considered his response before nodding slowly. Phryne, sensing the younger woman's doubts and concerns, began to speak.

"Dr MacMillan is very happy with Jack's progress" Phryne assured her, prompting the younger woman to turn towards him. "He's healing nicely, taking a smaller dose of the painkillers he was prescribed, and has been granted permission to spend the entire weekend away from his sickbed" she stated. The news seemed to relax Jane slightly, and she smiled. Phryne considered her closely for a few moments and looked up at Jack. She was beginning to wonder whether tonight was the right time to tell her about the babies.

"You certainly look well" Jane commended, her tone sincere and unwavering. "Are you in pain?" she asked nervously.

"No" Jack responded promptly. "No, Jane. Not at all" he stated with conviction. This seemed to relax Jane completely, and she nodded slowly in response.

"Good" Jane said, relief present in her voice. "I was worried-"

"You don't need to worry about me" Jack assured her kindly. "I'm absolutely fine. I promise" he assured her. Jane smiled and nodded in response, before turning towards Phryne.

"And how are you, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked keenly, her expression warm and her eyes alight. "How's the baby?"

"I'm very well, thank you" Phryne replied. "Everything is fine with-" Phryne paused for a moment, stopping herself before she used the term 'the babies'. Her hesitation caused Jane to worry.

"Miss Phryne?" Jane asked, before Phryne had the opportunity to speak. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously, her intelligent eyes holding her guardian's. Phryne shook her head and took Jane's hand.

"Nothing's wrong, Jane" Phryne assured her, prompting Jane to relax slightly, as her intelligent eyes darted across her face.

"What is it?" Jane asked quietly, her eyes drifting nervously from Phryne's belly to her face. She looked anxious and confused and Phryne wanted to remedy both at once. She felt excited and nervous and looked up at Jack, who offered her a reassuring smile. She then met Jane's eyes once ore.

"I promise you, darling, nothing's wrong" Phryne soothed. "But there is something that we need to tell you" she explained, speaking gently and calmly. Jane nodded encouragingly and held her gaze, waiting patiently for her to continue. Phryne inhaled deeply. "When I had my appointment with Mac last week, she found something during her examination which we hadn't expected" she explained carefully. Jane stared at her intently and nodded.

"What did she find?" Jane asked, confusion and concern present in her voice. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled nervously.

"She found another baby" Phryne said gently, her eyes never leaving Jane's. "I'm carrying twins" she stated, as though further explanation were necessary. Jane gasped in surprise, her eyes widening at the revelation.

"Twins?" Jane repeated, staring at her guardian in shock. "You're… you're going to have twins?" she asked, amazement present in her voice. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Jane" Phryne confirmed.

Phryne's words prompted Jane to blink herself out of her stupor and smile widely, before looking down at her belly, and then back up towards her face. Her smile widened and she laughed, before leaning forward and embracing her guardian warmly. Phryne felt relief flood through her, and she returned the embrace, holding Jane close. Out of all the reactions she was worried about, Jane's was one which caused her the most concern. She didn't want Jane to feel displaced, and she'd been terrified when she'd first learned about Phryne's pregnancy (after overhearing a conversation between herself and Jack before they had a chance to tell her). And although she had expressed her happiness and excitement at the prospect of Phryne having a baby, she was also worried about her well-being, and Phryne desperately wanted to allay all of her concerns. And as she held her excited ward tightly, she felt confident that she would be able to.

After a minute or so Jane leaned back, looking up at Phryne with an expression of excitement and interest, which prompted her to smile in response. She then reacted in precisely the way Phryne had expected her to: by asking her a series of intelligent questions.

"Are the babies identical?" Jane asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, darling" Phryne responded. "I don't believe it's possible to tell before they're born" she advised. Jane nodded and looked down towards her belly, as she prepared herself to ask her next question.

"Can you feel them both moving?" she asked. Phryne's expression softened.

"Yes, I can" Phryne replied, her voice filled with warmth. Jane's eyes lit up.

"Can you feel them a lot?" Jane asked, her curiosity piqued. Phryne smiled once more, before reaching for Jane's hand and guiding it towards her belly, where the babies were currently protesting their hunger by practicing cartwheels.

"I can feel them now" Phryne said softly, as she pressed Jane's hand down onto her belly, over the exact spot where the babies were kicking.

Jack watched as Jane gasped and looked up at Phryne in shock, before laughing and returning her attentions to her belly, where she quickly placed her second hand. Phryne was smiling.

"That's incredible" Jane commended, looking up at Phryne and then towards Jack. "I can feel them moving" she breathed. "Have you felt it?"

"Yes" Jack responded, warmth imbued in each ounce of the word. Phryne turned towards him and they shared a look, smiling in relief and happiness at Jane's reaction. Phryne looked back towards her ward and smiled.

"How big are they?" Jane asked.

"According to Mac, the first baby is just over three and a half pounds, and the second baby is just over three" Phryne advised. Jane's eyes widened.

"They're so small" Jane said, awestruck. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they are" Phryne explained. "Though they don't always feel as small as they are" she admitted. Jane laughed, as she continued to explore Phryne's belly with her hands, staring at it intently, as the babies issued kicks against her waiting palms.

"They're so strong" Jane observed. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes, they are" Phryne replied. Jane stared at her belly for a while before looking up and meeting her gaze.

"Aren't twins usually born early?" Jane asked, concern belying her curious tone. Phryne held her gaze and nodded once in response.

"Sometimes, but not always" Phryne explained. "They certainly won't be arriving today" she assured her. Jane smiled nervously and nodded. "I'm thirty-two weeks pregnant now, and by the time I reach thirty-five weeks, Mac is putting my on bedrest for the remainder of my pregnancy" she advised. "So I'll stay at home, and rest, until the babies are ready to be born" she explained. Jane nodded slowly in response.

"Will the babies be born here?" Jane asked nervously.

"No" Phryne replied immediately. "They'll be born in hospital" she informed her. "It's safer for them" she advised.

"And for you" Jane returned. Phryne nodded in response and offered her a gentle smile.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. Jane smiled softly and nodded.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Jane asked, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack. Phryne felt her stomach tighten.

"No" Phryne admitted. "No, we haven't. Not yet" she advised. "We will, though. Soon" she explained, looking up at Jack as she spoke, and offering him a look of assurance. "We have plenty of time" she assured Jane, who nodded in response.

"Yes, that's true" Jane conceded, before removing her hands from Phryne's belly and looking up to meet her gaze. "But you _will_ need twice as many names" she stated. Phryne laughed in response and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we will" Phryne replied. She found herself feeling suddenly rather self-conscious and anxious once more. She and Jack had not yet discussed names, the subject being one which had frightened and overwhelmed her, prompting Jack to tell her that they'd wait until she was ready. But she was running out of time to be ready. And Jane was right – they did need twice as many names. But what if they chose names they adored, and then something happened to-

"I wonder if the babies will be boys or girls" Jane mused, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "Or maybe you'll have one of each" she suggested. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps" Phryne agreed. It was something she too had wondered about.

"Do you mind?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry?" Phryne replied.

"Do you mind if you have boys or girls or one of each?" Jane repeated. Phryne shook her head.

"No, of course not" Phryne replied amiably.

"No" Jack agreed, his voice warm and gentle, his response sincere.

"We just want them to be healthy" Phryne explained, placing her hand protectively on her belly as she spoke. Jane smiled and nodded.

"They feel very healthy" Jane observed. Phryne's smile widened.

"Yes, they do" she agreed. Jane's expression softened.

"Do you think Bert and Cec have started placing bets yet?" Jane asked. "On whether the babies will be boys or girls?" she elaborated. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Uh, I doubt that very much, Jane" Phryne explained tentatively. "Because Cec and Bert don't know that we're expecting twins" she informed her.

"Oh" Jane said simply, nodding in understanding.

"The only people who know are you, my mother, Mr Butler and Dorothy" Jack explained.

"And Mac, of course" Phryne added, somewhat nervously. Jane looked up at her and smiled.

"We haven't decided if we're going to tell anyone else at the moment" Jack explained.

"We're still getting used to the news ourselves" Phryne continued. "But of course, we wanted you to know" she assured her. Jane smiled warmly in response and nodded.

"Thank you" Jane replied sincerely. "I'm really glad you told me" she assured her, before smiling brightly. "This is so exciting" she proclaimed. Phryne smiled in response and nodded.

 _And terrifying_ , she thought.

"Yes, it is" Phryne agreed confidently. "Though, of course, it does mean we're going to need some extra help when the babies do arrive" she explained, holding Jane's gaze as she spoke. "So Sheila has very kindly offered to help look after them" she advised. "She and her family will be moving back to Melbourne by September" she stated. Jane's smile widened.

"That's wonderful news, Miss Phryne" Jane beamed. Phryne felt relief wash over her and she nodded in response.

"Yes, it is" Phryne agreed. "Jack and I are very grateful" she explained. Jane nodded in understanding.

"I'm really glad she's going to be here" Jane stated sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"So am I" Phryne admitted. Jane nodded in response, and Phryne considered her closely for a moment. "Is there anything you want to ask us?" she asked gently. Jane looked up at her for a moment, and appeared confused. "About… anything?" she invited. Jane considered the question for a few moments before meeting her guardian's gaze.

"Can I come and stay with you after the babies are born?" Jane asked keenly. Phryne smiled and reached for her hand.

"Of course you can" Phryne assured her, her voice imbued with warmth. "I'd like that very much" she smiled. Jane squeezed her hand in response.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Jack asked kindly. Jane considered the questions for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No" Jane replied with a gentle smile.

"Well, if you think of anything, please let us know" Phryne said gently, prompting Jane to turn towards her. "If there's anything you want to talk about, anything you're unsure of, something you want to ask" she explained. "It's alright. Whatever it is" she advised. Jane nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Of course, Miss Phryne" Jane replied warmly. Phryne considered her closely for a moment before nodding in response.

"Good" Phryne smiled. "So, now you know that Jack and I are alright" she explained. "Why don't you tell us about you?" she invited.

Phryne, Jack and Jane spent the next ten minutes or so discussing Jane's lessons, intentions and experiences at school, as well as a planned trip to New Zealand in the early New Year, which Phryne immediately assured her she could go on if she wished to. They were enjoying their conversation so much that they scarcely registered the passing of time, and it came as somewhat of a surprise when Sheila politely knocked on the door and advised them that dinner was ready.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne said sincerely, before turning back towards Jane. "I hope you're hungry" she added.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane smiled, as she and her guardian rose to their feet.

Phryne was about to suggest heading into the dining room when Ember, having missed Jane desperately and used the opportunity afforded by the open parlour door to run into the room and jump into her arms, somewhat distracted their attentions. Phryne smiled and watched as Jane cradled the kitten and nuzzled his head, speaking to him soothingly as she did so. She then looked up at Phryne, her eyes asking the question before her lips could form it.

"As long as Ember behaves himself at the table, he may join us for dinner" Phryne advised her. Jane beamed in response and nodded, her response of 'thank you, Miss Phryne' being muffled as Ember reached up and tapped her lips with his paw to gain her attention. Jane laughed and carried him through the parlour and towards the dining room, talking to him all the way.

Phryne watched Jane walk into the dining room, where she was met by Sheila, who smiled and said something which made her laugh, as she guided her towards her seat. She heard Jack walk towards her, and tilted her head to face him as he reached her side, feeling him place his hand supportively in her lower back.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne looked up into his eyes and smiled in response.

"I am" Phryne responded confidently. She was about to continue, when a sharp kick from one of her hungry babies distracted her. "Though your children are yet to be appeased" she admitted. Jack considered her for a moment and smiled, before nodding in understanding.

"I think I have an idea of how we can achieve that" Jack said gently, smirking slightly as he spoke. Phryne smiled and leaned against him, as he placed his arm around her and guided her through the parlour and towards the dining room.


	118. Chapter 87 pt 2

Phryne, Jack and their family spent the next hour in the dining room enjoying an intimate dinner, which was filled with delicious food, endless conversation and immeasurable enjoyment. Soft jazz music played on the gramophone throughout the meal, providing a backdrop to the animated conversations which began almost the moment everyone was seated. The subject of the family's conversations began with Jack's birthday and his recovery, then moved to the impending arrival of the babies, with Jane providing the company with several intriguing facts concerning twins – which soon became focused upon the differences in time of arrival and weight when compared to single babies. Despite the fact that Jane was describing how strong and versatile unborn twins were, Phryne found herself becoming mildly anxious at such direct discussions about her unborn babies – who, apparently sensing that they were the subject of the current conversation – moved and kicked excitedly inside Phryne. But the lady detective quickly began to suspect that this was actual a form of protest, as she had suddenly stopped eating. Jack, who quickly noticed a slight change in Phryne's demeanour, laid his hand gently upon her thigh, prompting her to look up at him. She offered him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand, before forcing her anxiety aside and picking up her cutlery, and describing Jane's latest fact concerning twins (who she confidently declared could hear and distinguish between different people's voices) as 'fascinating' as she slowly cut her roast chicken. Jack then changed the subject of the conversation to his mother and sister's intention of moving back to Melbourne, which he knew would reassure Phryne and calm her nerves; which was proven by the sharp increase in her appetite and her involvement in the conversation. The conversation then drifted towards Jack and Phryne's work and caseload, which the detectives discussed for a while, providing somewhat censored accounts of a couple of their recent cases. By the time dessert was served, Phryne steered the conversation safely towards Jane, whose schoolwork and recent activities they were yet to discuss; but which Jane, who was subtly feeding cream to Ember (whose paws were resting on her right knee) happily obliged.

Once the family were full and sated, they rose from their seats and made their way back towards the parlour to rest. Jack waited beside Phryne as she rose to her feet, and quietly explained that it was time for him to take his medication, but he would join her in the parlour shortly. Phryne smiled gently in response and Jack stepped forward, kissing her on the cheek, before running his hand gently down her arm.

Sheila was about to offer to accompany Phryne into the parlour, when she noticed a suddenly anxious expression on Jane's face as she looked up at her guardian. Sensing that Jane would appreciate some privacy, Sheila walked quietly out of the dining room and towards the parlour. She had just stepped into the hallway when she heard the sound of a familiar voice from behind her.

"Miss Phryne?" Jane asked hesitantly. The nervousness in her voice prompted Phryne to turn around immediately, her eyes meeting her ward's. "Can I ask you something?" she asked tentatively. Phryne nodded instantly in response.

"Of course" Phryne replied warmly, placing a gentle hand upon Jane's arm. "What is it?" she asked kindly. Jane inhaled sharply and held her gaze.

"Are the Police any close to finding him?" Jane asked quickly, her voice low and hushed, as though she feared she would be overheard. "The man who hurt Jack" she added quietly, as her worried eyes held her guardian's gaze.

Phryne felt her stomach drop and her heart ache at Jane's worried voice and expression. She placed her other hand upon her arm and stepped closer to her, meeting her gaze with gentle but confident eyes. She and Jack had hoped to protect Jane, to shield her from the aftermath of his attack; but Phryne had anticipated Jane's concerns, and the inevitability of this discussion. She also realised that it was quite possible that Cesare Cipriano's attack on Jack reminded Jane of Murdoch Foyle's vendetta against herself and her ward. She had hoped that the news she was carrying twins would shift the focus away from Jack's assault and towards the future, but in her heart she knew that the subject of Jack's assault would come up – how could it not? Despite having telephoned her daily to provide updates on Jack's condition, and being reassured by Jane's excitement over the babies and her animation during dinner, Phryne had suspected that Jane was more deeply affected by Jack's assault than was immediately apparent. And to her utter devastation, the fearful look in Jane's eyes appeared to confirm her theory.

"Not yet, darling" Phryne admitted quietly. "But they will" she added confidently. "The Police know who he is and they will him" she stated with conviction, as she pointedly refused to use the man's name. "Between the Victorian Constabulary, Cec and Bert, and my other associates whom I have tasked with gathering information, I have no doubt that he will be apprehended" she continued. "He can't hide forever" she assured her, stroking her arms comfortingly as she spoke. "And the Chief Commissioner has ordered four police officers guard the house at all times until he is found" she explained. "So he won't come near the house, not with such a heavy police presence" she added gently, anticipating Jane's fears and next questions. "So Jack is perfectly safe" she added reassuringly. Jane considered her for a moment before responding.

"And you?" Jane asked quietly. Her question caused Phryne to hesitate, her eyes revealing her confusion. "Are you safe?" she added, almost inaudibly, as her worried eyes drifted down towards her prominent belly, where her gaze lingered. Phryne saw fear and affection in the young woman's eyes, and her heart ached. She clasped Jane's hands gently, prompting her to look up at her immediately.

"Yes, Jane" Phryne replied confidently. "We are all safe" she assured her, giving her hands a reassuring squeeze as she spoke. "I promise" she added, her voice warm and kind. Jane's expression brightened slightly, and she nodded in agreement. Miss Phryne never broke her promises. Phryne felt slightly relieved as she felt Jane relax beneath her touch, but she wanted to reassure her further. She loved her dearly, and the poor girl had been through so much in her young life already – far too much. And she hated the thought that she was adding to it. "Now, I know it's difficult, but I don't want you to worry about a thing" she continued gently. "Jack is recovering wonderfully, and Mac is very happy with his progress" she smiled. "As for everything else" she added, her voice becoming slightly quieter as she spoke. "Jack and I are taking care of everything" she stated with conviction, her eyes not leaving Jane's. "We're all perfectly safe, and nothing is going to happen to us" she assured her. "I promise" she repeated. Jane considered her for a few moments, before nodding almost imperceptibly and smiling in response.

"You're certain?" Jane asked quietly, as she looked up at her guardian with a hopeful expression. Phryne squeezed her hands once more and nodded.

"I'm certain" Phryne replied. Jane smiled gently in response, prompting Phryne to do the same. "This weekend is about celebrating life" she explained, her eyes alight, her voice and expression filled with warmth. Jane smiled and nodded.

"One more life than we were expecting" Jane added gently, her eyes drifting down towards her guardian's belly and then back towards her eyes, prompting Phryne's smile to widen.

"Yes" Phryne responded with affection. "So" she added, squeezing her ward's hands once more and held her gaze, as she prepared herself to utter similar words to Jane that she had uttered to Jack what felt like a lifetime ago. "Will you help us to celebrate?" she asked gently, a warm smile playing upon her lips. Jane smiled immediately in response.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane replied promptly, before releasing her guardian's hands and standing by her side. "Of course I will" she added confidently, before linking her arm through her guardian's and leading her into the parlour.

The family spent the remainder of the evening in the parlour, enjoying each other's company and conversation amongst gentle jazz music, a warm fire, and an endless supply of refreshments. The hours passed quickly as the conversations developed, covering a vast array of subjects which took the family late into the night. It was one of the most natural, comfortable and thoroughly enjoyable evenings that Phryne had ever experienced.

Shortly after ten o'clock, Jane, who stayed very close to Phryne and Jack throughout the night, was gently asked by her step-grandmother to play the piano for them, having revealed that she was due to take a music examination next week, and was more than a little anxious about the prospect.

"You play beautifully, darling. You will be absolutely fine" Phryne assured Jane kindly, rubbing the base of her belly tenderly as she spoke, which seemed to further calm her babies' already tired and gentle movements. "If you would like to practice now, we would be delighted to hear you" she added sincerely. Jane smiled politely and held her guardian's gaze.

"Thank you, Miss Phryne" Jane responded warmly, as she removed a sleeping Ember from her lap and rose slowly to her feet. "Could I play Chopin?" she asked her audience.

"You can play anything you like, my dear" Sheila responded kindly. Her sentiments were immediately echoed by Phryne and Jack, who were sat side by side on the chaise lounge, opposite herself.

Jane watched Miss Phryne lean against Jack, resting her head on his shoulder and nuzzling into him, before blinking tiredly up at her and offering her a warm smile. Jane returned the smile immediately, before crossing the room and taking up her seat at the piano, where she began to play Chopin's 'Serenity and Dream', to the delight of her family.

As the Jane played the mesmerising melody to perfection, Phryne found herself relaxing completely, and enjoying the feeling of blissful contentment which had been present throughout the evening. An evening which had been absolutely wonderful, and which she had enjoyed immeasurably. She loved having Jane at home, and missed her terribly during term time, which she hoped would pass quickly so that she could return. Jane had wanted to come home the weekend beforehand, but given how unwell Jack was, Phryne was deeply concerned that seeing him as he was would frighten her, and she'd return to school feeling anxious and afraid. She was also in the middle of her exams, so the last thing Phryne wanted to do was to distress her during such an important time, and she felt quite confident that Jack would share her view. So she was most grateful that Jack's birthday, like everything else about him, was wonderfully opportune, and enabled Jane to come home for the weekend. Although Jane had expressed concerns about Jack's safety earlier in the dining room, she was visibly reassured by Phryne's words, and had been confident, talkative and happy throughout the evening; though Phryne did notice that she seemed to want to be very close to them both, which was also highlighted by the frequent looks she cast in Jack's direction, as though to check he was alright. She also insisted on getting new drinks for Phryne, Jack and Sheila, scarcely allowing any of the adults in the room to rise to their feet. Phryne felt confident that, if such a thing were physically possible, Jane would have even gone to the bathroom for her on the three occasions she had needed to attend it – which had marked the only three times when Jane had allowed her to rise from her seat. Which, although she was loathe to admit it, she was most relieved by. Because the combination of the lack of sleep, excitement of the babies and large dinner she had consumed had rendered her utterly exhausted. And the soothing melody which Jane was playing on the piano was relaxing her further, prompting her to fight an unwinnable battle with her mind to stay awake. A battle which, after less than ten minutes, she inevitably lost.

Five minutes after falling asleep, Phryne felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder, as a familiar voice drew her immediately back from the realms of sleep.

"Phryne" came the warm but firm voice of Jack. Phryne hummed instinctively in response and tried to snuggle back into his chest, willing sleep to claim her once more. But something quickly caught her attention. She couldn't hear any music. "Phryne, wake up" Jack encouraged, prompting her to open her eyes slowly and look towards the piano, her gaze quickly becoming fixed on the now vacant stool.

"Jane?" Phryne breathed, sitting up quickly, prompting Jack to put his arm supportively around her back.

"I'm here, Miss Phryne" came Jane's voice from Phryne's immediate right, prompting her to turn towards her ward, who was smiling at her. Phryne exhaled deeply and found herself feeling rather embarrassed. She smiled sleepily and took Jane's hand, squeezing it gently as she tried to force herself back to full consciousness. But to little avail.

"You played beautifully" Phryne commended, her voice imbued with warmth and sincerity. "It was perfect" she added. Jane blushed.

"Thank you" Jane responded gently. Phryne smiled. "You're tired."

"I'm fine" Phryne returned immediately.

"Phryne, you're exhausted" Jack countered, his voice low and gentle, and incredibly comforting. "It's late" he added.

"It's early" Phryne returned, looking down at Jack's watch. It was only just half-past ten. "I'll be fine" she insisted, as she continued to fight her battle with sleep. Jack was about to speak again, when Jane squeezed Phryne's hand gently, prompting her to turn towards her with an expectant smile.

"I'm really tired, Miss Phryne" Jane admitted, offering her guardian a sheepish smile. "I've been revising all week, and there have been so many exams. I had my physics one earlier today and it made my head spin" she continued, her warm eyes holding Phryne's. "I think I'd like to go to bed, if that's alright?" she asked gently. Phryne nodded immediately.

"Of course it is" Phryne responded softly, squeezing her hand as she spoke, and leaning towards her ward, who she kissed tenderly upon the cheek. "Have a good night's sleep, and I'll see you in the morning" she added warmly. Jane nodded in agreement, before leaning forward and hugging her guardian, returning her kiss.

"Goodnight, Miss Phryne" Jane said warmly, before walking towards Jack and saying goodnight to him too (kissing him lightly on the cheek and hugging him very carefully), before walking over to Sheila, who held her in a warm embrace as they said goodnight. Jane then turned back towards Jack and Phryne, smiled at them with affection, and then walked slowly out of the parlour and towards the kitchen to say goodnight to Mr Butler. It was only after the family had heard her ascend the staircase that Sheila turned towards her son and daughter-in-law, a warm smile upon her lips.

"I think it would be a good idea if we all had an early night" Sheila suggested warmly. "As I expect it is going to be a very eventful weekend" she added with a smile. Jack nodded in agreement and looked down at Phryne, who was still leaning against him, her eyes slightly red and betraying her exhaustion. After a couple of moments she nodded in assent.

"Yes, I think you're right" Phryne conceded, much to Jack's relief. He drew her closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on" Jack whispered, taking her left hand in his own as he spoke. "Let's get you to bed" he added warmly. Phryne hummed in assent and allowed him to help her to her feet, prompting Sheila to quickly rise and cross the room, stopping just in front of Phryne. She smiled at her sympathetically and embraced her.

"Sleep well, my dear" Sheila said warmly, before placing her hands on her arms and leaning back, her eyes staring into hers. The poor girl looked exhausted. "I don't want you to rise from your bed until at least eight o'clock" she instructed, her voice kind but firm, a gentle smile upon her face. Phryne smiled tiredly in response.

"That's something you'll have to take up with your grandchildren" Phryne responded lightly. "I'm afraid it's rather out of my control" she admitted. Sheila smiled warmly and nodded in understanding, before taking Phryne's free hand in her own.

"If there's anything you need, you know where I'll be" Sheila said kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in response.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight, my dears" Sheila said gently, prompting Phryne and Jack to also say goodnight. "I'll say goodnight to Mr Butler for you" she advised. "You get straight to bed" she encouraged.

Phryne nodded slowly in assent. She was too tired to argue and, in all honesty, was relieved that Jane was also tired and wanted an early night. She felt guilty at the prospect of abandoning her family to sleep, especially when she saw Jane so infrequently. Jane's need to sleep seemed to have broken down what remained of her ability to fight sleep; and if she didn't get to bed soon, she feared she would fall asleep as she stood. Which, apparently, was a fear shared by Jack, who drew his arm tighter around her, exchanged some words with his mother which Phryne couldn't quite focus enough upon to understand, and then began guiding her into the hallway and towards the staircase.

Phryne placed her hand upon the bannister and walked slowly up the stairs, grateful for Jack's presence beside her, and the supportive hand on her back.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, just as they both reached the top of the staircase. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so tired" she said quietly, her voice slurred due to her exhaustion. Jack put his arm back around her and guided her across the landing and towards their bedroom.

"I'd imagine it has something to do with the fact that you are eight months pregnant with twins" Jack said quietly, his voice warm and filled with affection. Phryne smiled in response. "And you have nothing to apologise for" he reminded her. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, looking up at him just as they reached the bedroom door, which he opened before she had the chance.

Jack turned on the main light, prompting Phryne to groan lightly in response, before making her way tiredly into her dressing room. Jack could hear the sound of her kicking off her shoes and dropping her dress onto the floor, and smiled softly as he stepped into the room. He was about to close the door behind him when he saw a light across the landing, prompting him to step back out of the room and turn towards the source. At the room at the far end of the corridor, which belonged to Jane, the pale yellow light emanating from beneath the door revealed that he bedside lamp had just been turned on. Jack, whose suspicions were confirmed, smiled softly and stepped back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him just as Phryne emerged from her dressing room, wearing a white nightdress and look of utter exhaustion. He walked towards her instinctively and, noticing that she appeared rather dazed, drew the bedsheets on his side of the bed aside, and helped her into bed. She tiredly mumbled her thanks to him, allowed him to pull the covers up over her, and hummed in satisfaction as he kissed her on the cheek and told her to sleep well. He looked down upon her, comfortable and relaxed and warm beneath the covers, and smiled to himself, before turning off the main light and making his way towards the bathroom.

When Jack walked back into the bedroom a couple of minutes later, the heavily pregnant lady detective was already fast asleep.

Despite her well-founded concerns about her ability to sleep well at night, Phryne slept better that night than she had done in almost a week, rising only once in the middle of the night to attend the bathroom. She then slept soundly until almost half-past five, when a rather urgent need for her to attend the facilities prompted her to wake once more. As Phryne sat up in bed and slowly opened her eyes, she quickly registered the fact that she was not on her side of the bed (which she had not noticed during her first dazed trip to the bathroom several hours earlier). But the kicks to her bladder quickly prompted her to abandon her thoughts and her confusion concerning this matter, and she cast the covers aside and made her way towards the bathroom as quickly as she was able to.

When Phryne walked back into the bedroom a couple of minutes later, feeling considerably more comfortable and notably more awake, her eyes drifted instinctively towards Jack, who was fast asleep on her side of the bed. He was lying on his left side, facing the door, his body concealed beneath the bedsheets. Phryne walked towards him quietly, eased herself gently onto the edge of the bed, and watched him sleep for a few moments. In an act purely impulsive in nature, she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon his temple, her lips lingering against his warm skin for several moments.

"Happy Birthday, Jack" Phryne whispered, her tone filled with warmth and affection. She smiled against his cheek as she thought about the gifts she had bought him, and the day she had planned. She felt excitement built within her, and she smiled softly, before kissing him once more and leaning back.

Phryne watched Jack sleep for several minutes, strongly resisting the urge to touch him as she did so, not wishing to disturb him. Despite her strong desire to run her hand through his chestnut curls. Phryne's thoughts, however, were thankfully distracted by her babies, who apparently echoed their mother's sentiments; the strong kicks they were issuing against her abdominal wall revealed two salient facts to Phryne. The first, and arguably the most important, was that they too wanted to wish their father a happy birthday. Phryne smiled softly at the thought, and placed a gentle hand over her belly, which she rubbed soothingly in the hope that it would calm her excitable twins. However, it did not. And the reason her ministrations failed brought her to the second point which she had realised.

She was hungry.

Very hungry.

But the darkness of the sky and the fact that Jack was still so soundly asleep meant that it couldn't possibly be anywhere near an appropriate hour for breakfast. Phryne reached for Jack's watch, which was on her bedside table, and leaned towards it until she could see the face, which immediately confirmed her theory.

It was only just half-past five in the morning.

Although not an entirely unconscionable hour, it was rather too early to have breakfast; not that she wanted an entire breakfast, of course. She was hungry, certainly, but not for a meal. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted that would satisfy her, but she found herself craving pastry, and something sweet. Her mouth watered at the possibilities of what could be inside the pantry in the kitchen; thoughts which, by some act of sorcery, her babies appeared to have picked up on, as they continued to kick and move most suggestively. Phryne continued to rub her belly in the hopes of placating her children; although they most certainly enjoyed being awake at this hour (as she herself did before her pregnancy), it was usual for her to feel so hungry at such a time. Usually her babies allowed her to sleep for another hour or two before their need for breakfast prompted her to wake. But now, at half-past five in the morning, she found herself feeling reasonably well-rested, excited for the day ahead, and incredibly hungry. The hunger she was experiencing – as with the majority of hunger she had felt throughout her pregnancy – was not something she could ignore or delay: it needed to be sated. Now.

Phryne sighed gently and rubbed her belly in defeat, before rising to her feet and pulling on her light pink robe, before slowly making her way across the bedroom and towards the door. Although Sheila had instructed her not to rise until at least eight o'clock, she _had_ advised her that it was out of her control, and that it was something which would need to be discussed with the babies. Who were, to Phryne's amusement, making an excellent effort to prove her right. Phryne smiled softly at the thought as she reached the bedroom door, which she opened slowly, not wishing to wake Jack. She then walked out of the room and onto the landing, casting a final look back at Jack, who still appeared to be fast asleep. She smiled affectionately at him and closed the door quietly behind her.

Phryne walked quietly but swiftly across the landing and down the staircase, finding her hunger increasing with each step. She held onto the bannister as she descended, her hunger increasing exponentially once her feet reached the cold tiles of the hallway, which were decorated with colourful strobed of early morning light which shone through the coloured glass in her front door. Phryne paused for a few moments to admire the beauty of it, before a series of excitable movements from within her reminded her of slightly more pressing matters, prompting her to walk quickly through the dining room and towards the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, the cosy room was flooded with warm light, and Phryne began to survey it keenly. Her gaze drifted over the bowls of fruit, the freshly baked bread, the shortbread and biscuits, and even the boxes of petit fours which arrived the afternoon before. But nothing that she saw satisfied the craving she was currently experiencing; she needed pastry, and something sweet. Fruity, perhaps? But sweet. _Sugary sweet_. Phryne frowned in frustration at her thought process, or lack thereof. Usually she knew exactly what she wanted – what she needed – and precisely how to obtain it. But this pregnancy – her babies – made her rethink everything she thought she ever wanted. Just as her feelings for their father had, right after they first met. Phryne smiled with affection and placed a loving hand upon her belly; of course the baby Robinsons would affect her mind and her heart as their father had. Completely and absolutely. And for the better.

Because it struck her then, at half-past five in the morning, as she stood alone in the kitchen, in her nightclothes, feeling a little tired and insatiably – frustratingly – hungry, on the morning of Jack's birthday, in a house filled with her family, that she had rarely experienced such a moment of perfect happiness and contentment.

After having basked in the excitement and warmth associated with her strong feelings, the realisation of her own happiness overwhelmed her slightly, as it usually did when she experienced. But she refused to allow herself to be afraid. And thankfully, at that moment, her babies were kicking quite excitedly, and making it quite clear that they weren't keen for their mother to do or think or feel anything which did not involve providing them with the sustenance they required. Despite the fact that it was an unfathomably early hour, and that they were being most obstinate in advising her _exactly_ what it was that they wanted. Phryne, however, was never one to turn down a challenge.

So she decided to search the pantry next.

With a hopeful smile upon her face, Phryne walked briskly towards the pantry, opening the door and walking inside. She pulled the cord for the light, which flickered several times, before bathing the small annex in an artificial yellow glow.

Before Phryne could consider the familiar shelves which were sure to be laden with goodies, her eyes drifted instinctively across the room and towards the table against the wall immediately in front of her, where the masterpiece which was Jack's cake stood proud. It was shrouded in thin white material and, Phryne decided in an act most unlike herself, should remain so. Sheila and Mr Butler had worked so hard on it, it was only right that they unveiled it. Besides, if she lifted the material and saw the glorious creation, her babies would almost certainly decide that their father's birthday cake was _precisely_ what they wanted. So, for once, Phryne resisted temptation. Because regardless of how hungry she was feeling, how desperately she needed to sate her craving (which, technically, was _at least_ fifty-per cent Jack's fault), she could not justify it. Though, if circumstances did require it, she might be able to sneak a slice from the back, which would surely go unnoticed when-

 _No,_ Phryne told herself firmly, as she dragged her treacherous mind away from all matters concerning cake, and forced herself to focus instead on what she knew she needed. Pastry, fruit, sweetness.

With a small sigh of defeat, Phryne forced her attentions away from the cake and towards the shelves, which she scanned quickly. Her eyes drifted instinctively past the sections of fruits, vegetables, herbs and spice, and towards the more promising shelves which boasted the usual jars of preserves, biscuits and other baked goods. It was whilst examining the third shelf which contained such items that Phryne found _precisely_ what she was looking for.

On the shelf slightly to her left, was a plate of Sheila's freshly made jam and lemon curd tarts. They were arranged beautifully on a large plate and covered with a glass cloche, which gave Phryne a perfect view of the delectable looking goodies. There were ten jam tarts and ten lemon curd ones, all of which were cooked perfectly, the short-crust pastry perfectly shaped, the amount of jam or curd in each tart just right, and the large quantity of the goods alleviating any feeling of guilt Phryne may experience at eating just one. Or two. Or possibly three.

Phryne, whose mouth was watering, found herself suddenly feeling rather like Goldilocks, at the precise moment when she found the porridge which was just right. But this wasn't porridge, she hadn't broken into someone's home to obtain it, and she felt quite confident that Sheila would have no issue with her sampling some of them. They were for her grandchildren, after all…

And so, satisfied with her logic and her choice, Phryne lifted the plate off the shelf and walked into the kitchen with a victorious smile upon her lips. She made her way towards the table, where she carefully laid down the dish, and promptly removed the glass cloche. Her senses were immediately flooded with the contrary scents of sweet strawberry and tangy lemon, and her babies practically somersaulted in response. Phryne was about to sit down at the table when she remembered she had left the pantry door open. She quickly turned on the spot and walked back towards it, and was about to close it when she caught sight of a crate of bottles of lemonade, which she had requested Mr Butler obtain in anticipation of Jane's arrival. Phryne felt her mouth water once more, and she bent down slightly, holding her belly as she did so, and reached into the crate. She only just managed to capture the top of the neck of the bottle between her fingers, before standing up with a sigh. Phryne rubbed her back slightly and closed the pantry door, before walking back towards the table, where she was most relieved to take a seat.

As Phryne got comfortable and looked down upon the inviting plate of home-made goodies which were beautifully arranged before her, her eyes drifted towards a brown paper bag in the centre of the table. Intrigued, Phryne drew it towards her and opened it with her fingers, smiling softly at what was revealed.

A dozen new white and gold birthday candles and a packet of matches.

Phryne closed the bag and returned it to its previous place, before removing the stopper on the lemonade bottle, which she placed to her right. Her mouth was watering, her hunger was piqued, and her babies were becoming increasingly excited and – she suspected – impatient, prompting her to reach towards the plate before her. Phryne's hand hovered over a jam tart and a lemon curd tart which were arranged side by side, and after a moment's hesitation she decided to try to jam one first and then the lemon. Satisfied with her choice, Phryne picked up the jam tart and drew it to her lips, taking a generous bite of the delectable treat.

Phryne's senses were immediately greeted by the sweet taste of the jam, the perfect texture of the shortbread, and the divine combination of the two. She closed her eyes and hummed pleasurably, and was about to take a second bite, when the sound of approaching footsteps prompted her to open her eyes immediately.

As Phryne opened her eyes, the sound of the footsteps stopped and the source stood before her, admiring her with interest and amusement from the threshold of the kitchen doorway.

Jack Robinson was standing in the doorway, wearing his pyjamas and dark blue dressing gown, with tousled hair and tired eyes, staring at her with an adorable smile upon his face. She met his gaze and his expression warmed.

Phryne stared at Jack in surprise for a moment, before chewing twice more, swallowing, and then lowering the remainder of the jam tart onto the table, her eyes not leaving his as she did so. Jack's smile was gentle and sincere and his expression was almost serene, as he stared into her eyes. Phryne found herself feeling happy and excited by his presence, and she smiled warmly back at him.

"Happy Birthday, Jack" Phryne said gently, breaking the brief silence which had existed between them. Jack's expression softened and he nodded.

"Thank you" Jack replied warmly, as he walked into the kitchen and made his way towards her. "I see that one of us has started celebrating early" he said wryly, as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. Phryne smiled in response.

"Technically, three of us" Phryne corrected. "Your children are the ones who woke me" she advised.

"Ah" Jack breathed, nodding in understanding as he processed her words. "I can only apologise" he added, his voice adopting a softer, more serious tone. Phryne smiled gently.

"There's no need" she informed him quietly, her voice warm and soft. Jack nodded in agreement. After a moment, Phryne pushed the plate of baked treats towards him, and watched as his eyes drifted down towards the offerings, and then back up to meet her gaze. "Would you care to join us?" she offered kindly. Jack's expression softened and he smiled.

"I would" Jack responded, nodding almost imperceptibly as he spoke. He then returned his attentions to the plate before him, and quickly found a rather delicious looking jam tart which took his fancy. He was just about to pick it up when he felt Phryne's warm hand over his own.

"Wait" Phryne instructed, prompting him to look up at her. Her expression was warm and her eyes soft, but both were alight with mischief. "Close your eyes" she added. And Jack, despite himself, did.

Jack clasped his hands together in his lap and kept his eyes firmly closed, as he listened carefully. He noticed that Phryne did not get up from her seat, but he heard the rustling of paper, a striking sound, and then the scent of sulphur. His mind quickly tried to make sense of the combination of noises and scents, and he'd almost managed it, when he was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of Phryne's voice.

"You can open your eyes now, Jack" Phryne said warmly, prompting him to comply almost immediately. As he did so, his eyes drifted down to the space on the table before him, and he smiled as everything became clear.

Phryne had placed the jam tart he selected on the table in front of him, and had placed a single birthday candle in the centre, which she had lit. Jack looked up at Phryne, who was watching him with warm eyes and a gentle smile.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely. Phryne's smile widened and her eyes lit up.

"You are very welcome, Jack" Phryne responded confidently. Jack nodded and looked back down towards the jam tart. "Don't forget to make a wish" she reminded him. Jack's expression sobered for a moment, and he closed his eyes for several moments, wishing for the health and safety of Phryne and their children, before blowing out the candle. He then leaned back in his chair and looked up at her with a sombre expression, which she recognised immediately. The moment their eyes met, she knew precisely what he had wished for. And he could see in her eyes that she knew. Phryne reached across the table and squeezed his hand reassuringly, and offered him a warm smile.

Jack and Phryne held each other's gaze for several moments, as they sat together in silence, understanding in their eyes. Phryne desperately wished there was something she could do to reassure him, and felt guilty there was little she was able to do to provide him with what he needed. Her pregnancy, whilst precarious in itself, had faced several complications throughout the duration; and the recent revelation that she was carrying twins, whilst something which had delighted them, also terrified them in equal measure. The stakes were higher, the risks greater, and the uncertainty concerning pregnancy and childbirth and everything which came after increased exponentially. Throughout her pregnancy, he'd been the one reassuring her and ensuring she was alright, forcing aside his own concerns to focus on her completely. But there were time, like now, when his fears would inevitably come to the surface. He was worried and in pain and too kind and too selfless to admit it. And it broke her heart. As Phryne stared into his eyes and considered the situation, she found herself thinking of one way she could comfort him.

Phryne squeezed his hand tightly, then drew it away from the table and towards her belly, placing it over her rounded tummy. Jack splayed his fingers instinctively as he pressed his palm to her belly, where his touch was met with excited kicks and movement from within. Phryne watched Jack stare at her belly, the movement he felt causing him to smile warmly, brightening his expression, and banishing the fear which had marred it. At least, for the moment. Phryne remained silent for several moments as she watched Jack stare at her belly and feel their babies' movements. After just under a minute, one of the babies, apparently confused and dissatisfied my the meagre offering of half a jam tart, issued several very firm kicks to Jack's hand in protest. Jack smiled contently and caressed Phryne's belly, causing her breath to hitch.

"They're strong, Jack" Phryne said gently, prompting him to look up at her with soft eyes. "They're going to be fine" she assured him, her voice imbued with warmth and conviction. Jack held her gaze and nodded in response.

"So are you" he stated confidently, his eyes not leaving hers. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, offering him a gentle smile, as she stroked his hand. "Though I fear I won't be if I don't eat at least three more of these" she added lightly, looking towards the plate of jam tarts as she spoke. "Your children are rather insistent" she explained, picking up the remaining half of her jam tart and drawing it to her lips. Jack smirked in response.

"I can't imagine where they get it from" Jack teased. Phryne gave him a faux-reprimanding glare as she consumed the remainder of the first jam tart, reaching for a lemon curd one before she had even finished chewing. Jack found himself relaxing slightly, as their babies kicked and moved beneath his palm, and their mother satisfied her late-night hunger. He watched her for a couple of moments, and considered how strong the babies felt beneath his palm, and how strong and healthy Phryne was; indeed, Dr MacMillan had repeatedly reassured them of the health and well-being of Phryne and their babies, who were receiving daily visits and bi-weekly check-ups. And when the time came for the babies to be born, Phryne would be in a hospital, with Dr MacMillan, midwives, nurses, medical facilities and equipment and everything that was required to ensure the safety of Phryne and their children. Jack exhaled deeply and looked up at Phryne, who was reaching for her third treat, and was watching him with a curious expression.

"I'm on my third and you are yet to attempt your first" Phryne observed, nodding towards his jam tart as she drew her own towards her lips. "You're falling behind, Jack Robinson" she teased, biting into the delicious treat. Jack smirked in response, his eyes watching her intently, his hand remaining on her belly.

"Perhaps" Jack responded quietly. "Though you do have two more people on your team than I do" he reminded her, his eyes drifting down towards her belly as he spoke. Phryne stopped chewing for a moment and looked up at him, her expression softening.

"We're on the same team, Jack" Phryne said kindly. "Always have been" she continued. They were both reminded of a conversation they'd had in the station whilst investigating the murder of an Abbotsford football player, where Phryne had confidently informed Jack that he had her on his team. They both smiled at the memory. "Here" Phryne said, laying the remains of her third tart down upon the table and reaching for his. "Let me help you" she offered kindly, removing the candle and raising the jam tart to Jack's lips. She held his gaze and smiled beautifully, prompting him to lean forward and take the first bite, before holding the rest of the treat with his left hand. Phryne smiled victoriously. "Wonderful" she proclaimed, before reaching for a bottle beside her and offering it to him. "Lemonade?" she said invitingly, as she angled the bottle towards him.

Jack, who was now very conscious of the fact that his right hand had been resting on Phryne's belly for several minutes, was concerned he would overwhelm her, and slowly (and with great difficulty) removed his hand from her belly.

"Thank you" Jack said quietly, accepting the bottle with a small smile, and taking a deep swig.

Phryne felt the loss of his touch immediately, and apparently so did their children, who kicked in protest. Or perhaps they were still hungry. She smiled softly and placed her hand over her belly, before picking up the remnants of her third jam tart and taking another bite.

After ten minutes which involved light conversation, seven jam and lemon curd tarts and a shared bottle of lemonade, Phryne found herself feeling calm and sated, and suddenly rather tired once more. After stifling her second yawn in as many minutes, she felt Jack's hand upon her thigh, prompting her to look up at him as she lowered her hand from her lips.

"It's not even six" Jack advised her warmly. "Why don't we try and get a little more sleep?" he suggested. Phryne considered his words and smiled softly.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her voice soft and weary, as her eyes drifted across the table before them. "Though I think we should tidy up a little first" she advised, before rising to her feet and picking up the lemonade bottle.

Jack nodded in agreement and watched Phryne walk towards the sink and pour the remaining lemonade away, as he tidied up the table, put the remainder of the jam tarts back in the pantry, and tucked the chairs neatly under the table. By the time he was finished, Phryne was by his side, smiling at him gently.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said simply, her voice gentle and warm. Jack nodded slowly in response, despite not knowing precisely what it was that she was thanking him for. He felt her link her arm through his and lean against him, and he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"Come on" Jack encouraged quietly. "Let's get you to bed" he advised. Phryne hummed in agreement and allowed Jack to lead her through the dining room towards the staircase, in the hope that they would be able to enjoy a couple of hours' sleep before rising completely at a more sociable hour.

The only sign that they had ever risen was a single once-lit candle which lay, quite inexplicably, in the middle of the kitchen table.

After returning to the sanctuary of their bed, Phryne and Jack found that sleep claimed them quickly, and they welcomed its warm embrace.

For the next two and a half hours, Phryne slept soundly and deeply, moving only a couple of times to get more comfortable, all the while remaining completely asleep.

When Phryne next woke, she was lying on her side of the bed, with her back to the window and her right hand resting on her face beside the pillow. She was drawn from slumber by the feeling of gentle movement from inside her, which she knew from experience would precipitate more excitable movements and demands for breakfast. She smiled softly and nuzzled into the pillow, before reaching across towards Jack's side of the bed. Which was empty.

Phryne opened her eyes immediately and looked towards the vacant space which Jack had once occupied. The light which streamed through the gap in the curtains, as well as his absence, seemed to suggest that she had slept for a while longer than she had intended. She turned onto her back and reached for Jack's watch, which she quickly realised was no longer on her bedside table. She sighed lightly and then pushed herself up into a sitting position (with such difficulty that she was actually glad of Jack's absence), before reaching up towards her dressing table and picking up her own silver watch and tilting the face towards her. The hands revealed that it was currently quarter to nine, and Phryne gasped. She had arranged for the family to have breakfast together at around nine, before opening presents in the parlour and then taking Jack out of the house by ten thirty to enable his surprise to be set up. So she was running very, very late.

The babies, encouraged by their mother's sudden excitement, began to move and kick eagerly inside her. Phryne felt herself relax slightly at the sensation, as she cast her bedsheets aside and rose from the bed, finding herself feeling a little dizzy at the haste of the movement. Phryne stood still and closed her eyes for a moment, placing one hand on her dressing table to steady herself as she exhaled deeply. After a few moments she felt recovered, and opened her eyes and began to walk towards the bathroom. Her movements were stilled, however, by the gentle opening of the bedroom door, prompting her to look towards it, just as Jack stepped inside.

Jack was wearing light brown trousers and a cream-coloured jumper, and a look of pleasant surprise as he entered the room. He smiled gently as he closed the door behind him.

"Good morning" he greeted warmly, before slowly walking towards Phryne. "Did you sleep well?"

"A little too well, apparently" Phryne returned, her voice kind but somewhat nervous. Jack's eyes drifted across her and he placed a comforting hand upon her arm.

"It's fine" Jack assured her warmly. Phryne felt herself relax beneath his touch and smiled sheepishly in response.

"Has Mac been?" she asked curiously. Jack nodded in response.

"Yes, I just walked her out" Jack explained. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding. "And you'll be pleased to know that she has given me permission to spend the entire day downstairs" he enthused, offering her a smile as he spoke. Phryne smiled and nodded in response.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Phryne replied gently. "Because I have such plans for you today, Jack Robinson" she advised, placing her hands upon his arms and stepping into his embrace as she spoke. Jack's eyes held her gaze and he nodded slowly in understanding.

"I can only imagine" he responded warmly. Phryne's smile widened.

"Indeed" she replied mysteriously. Jack smirked. "I just need a minute, and-"

"Take your time" Jack said kindly, taking her hands in his own as he spoke, just as she seemed ready to hurry towards the bathroom. "We have the entire weekend" he reminded her, his voice low and soothing. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded.

"I won't be long" she advised, before squeezing his hands gently and then releasing them, as she made her way into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Jack had tidied the bedroom and Phryne was ready for the day ahead. After forgoing a bath in favour of a very quick shower, Phryne applied her make-up and changed into a light pink drop-waist day dress and white Mary Janes. The dress was a darling shade which she seldom wore before her pregnancy, but the material was light and cool and loose-fitted, making it indescribably comfortable. The shoes she selected matched it perfectly, and had a two inch heel instead of her usual three, which she found made a considerable difference.

As she sat at her dressing table, checking her lipstick and running her hands through her hair, she checked her watch and realised that it was only just nine o'clock. Which meant that she had time to give Jack the first of his presents; one which was incredibly special. Phryne found herself experiencing both excitement and anxiety in anticipation of giving him the gift, and let out a deep breath as she looked into her reflection. She felt her babies moving encouragingly inside her, prompting her to place her hand at the base of her belly, where she could feel their tiny kicks against her skin. She was sitting on her stool looking down at her belly, and had been doing so for several moments, when she felt a familiar hand on her upper back, which drew her from her thoughts and prompted her to turn around.

"Alright?" Jack asked gently, as her eyes met his. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes" she responded warmly, before placing her hands on the edge of her dressing table and rising to her feet, and turning to face him. "Are you ready?" she asked. Jack nodded in response.

"Are you?" he asked politely. Phryne smirked.

"Of course" she replied easily. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he asked kindly. Phryne's expression softened.

"I'm always hungry" Phryne admitted. Jack held her gaze and smiled.

"Despite your early-morning trip to the kitchen?" Jack asked lightly. Phryne scoffed lightly and smiled with amusement.

"'Our' early morning trip" Phryne corrected, reminding him of his own role in the venture. "And yes" she added, her eyes holding his gaze as she spoke. She recognised the look on his face from last night – warmth, delight, relief. He liked seeing her eating, even if it was sweet snacks at a most inappropriate hour. She smiled softly at the thought. Jack did too.

"In that case" Jack said gently, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her towards him, her rounded belly pressing against his abdomen. "I think it's time we go downstairs to breakfast" he advised. Phryne smiled gently at the tempting thought, and whilst her babies were making their own thoughts on the subject most clear, she found herself required to postpone their descent downstairs for a few minutes. Jack, sensing Phryne's hesitation, was about to ask her about it when she began to speak.

"Actually, I was hoping I could give you one of your presents first" Phryne explained. Her voice was soft and gentle, and Jack detected more than a hint of nervousness in her tone and eyes. He held her gaze confidently and nodded, offering her a reassuring smile.

"How could I refuse such an offer?" Jack said gently, stroking her arm as he spoke. "Thank you" he added sincerely. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"It's not in here" Phryne explained. "But it's not far" she advised, placing her hand over Jack's and clasping it. "Come with me" she encouraged, as she took him by the hand and led him across the room and towards the bedroom door.

Jack, whose curiosity was piqued, followed her biddably and without hesitation.

Phryne led Jack out of their bedroom and across the landing, towards a familiar room which they both went into fairly frequently: the nursery.

As Phryne opened the door to the nursery and led Jack inside, the inspector found himself wondering what it was that Phryne could have bought for him and placed in the room. He felt Phryne remove her hand from his own and step back a little, prompting him to turn back towards her. She was smiling warmly, but there was nervousness in her eyes, which he desperately wanted to allay. He offered her a reassuring smile and she nodded encouragingly, prompting him to turn away from her and towards the room itself, which he scanned quickly for any discrepancies or new additions. It took less than three seconds to find what he was looking for.

On the table in front of the fireplace was a wooden chest, made from dark wood and adorned with iron hinges and designs. It was approximately two feet long and one foot wide, and was wrapped in a red ribbon, with a large gift tag at the front. Jack smiled softly to himself and walked instinctively towards it, his eyes drifting across the mysterious box.

Phryne watched Jack for a few moments, before following him slowly towards the table, which had his complete and undivided attention. She smiled as he sat down at the chaise lounge and drew the box towards himself, holding it on either side and considering it closely. Phryne eased herself onto the chaise lounge, and sat beside him in silence as he contemplated his first gift.

The dome-top chest was made from dark wood, had iron hinges intricately designed strapwork, and an elaborately designed lock and key at the front. The piece had clearly been recently restored, and Jack ventured it was far older than it appeared. It was a remarkable piece of furniture – possibly Spanish in design – and it reminded him of his adventure with Phryne in Queenscliff. Because the gift was quite clearly intended to look like a pirate chest. Jack looked up at Phryne, who smiled nervously, and watched him intently. Jack smiled reassuringly and returned his attention towards the chest, drawing it closer to him. As he did so, he heard jingling and movement of objects from within, prompting him to look up at Phryne once more, who gave him her most innocent expression, and smiled encouragingly.

Jack, who was thoroughly intrigued, and possibly influenced by some primitive childhood memories of adventures and pirates and treasure chests, slowly undid the red ribbon, allowing it to tumble down his fingertips and rest upon the table. He then picked up the gift tag and turned it towards him, his eyes drifting curiously over the words which were penned in Phryne's hand. Words which he had not anticipated, and which caused him to feel immediately flooded with unexpected emotion.

 _"Dearest father,_

 _To the first of many adventures, and the first of many birthdays we will celebrate together._

 _With all our love,_

 _Your Two Little Pirates."_

Jack held the gift tag carefully in both hands, staring at it intently and re-reading the words, which were burning themselves onto his memory. He felt the note stir something deep inside him, flooding him with feelings of love and excitement and the desire to protect. His eyes drifted keenly across the white card, focusing intently on each word once more, as he read the tag for the fourth time. After having done so, he found his attentions focussing on the first line and the last, both of which flooded him with warmth and emotion.

 _Dearest_ _Father._

 _Your Two Little Pirates._

Phryne, who had been watching Jack with increasing anxiety as he read the label, was beginning to wonder whether her choice of words had been ill-advised. She wanted to get him a gift from the babies, something special and meaningful, something they could enjoy together. But as she looked at his emotional eyes, and the way he was holding the gift tag reverently, she began to worry that she had gone too far. Had she overwhelmed him? Was it too much? She'd penned it several days ago, shortly after placing the contents of the box inside it, in a moment of sentiment. This was all still so very new to her – the idea of a husband and children – and she was beginning to wonder if she had got it very, very wrong. After being unable to handle the silence for a moment, Phryne inhaled deeply and was about to apologise, when Jack's actions stopped her immediately, casting all ideas of such a notion from her mind.

Jack lowered the label in his hands, before turning towards Phryne, and meeting her frightened gaze with emotional eyes. Without hesitation, he leaned towards her, placing his right hand upon her waist and drawing her towards him, as he captured her lips in a deep, searing kiss.

Phryne responded to the kiss immediately, relief and excitement flooding her, as she placed her hands on Jack's neck and in his hair, deepening the kiss. Of all the reactions she had expected, this one had strangely not entered her mind; certainly not in the last sixty seconds, where her self-consciousness and self-doubt had corrupted her mind with fear and uncertainty. But Jack, as always, found a remedy for that. As she sat next to him on the chaise lounge in their babies' nursery, their bodies pressed together, their kiss becoming heated and more passionate, there was not a doubt in her mind that he did not like the gift, or felt her words had been too much. As Phryne moaned into his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair, she decided, as he had, that they were perfect.

After just under a minute, Phryne and Jack broke the kiss by mutual consent, leaning back slightly from one another and staring into each other's eyes as they recovered their breathing. Phryne, though reassured by Jack's response, was still feeling rather self-conscious about the sentimentality of the words she had used. So she smiled warmly up at him, and adopted a light expression.

"If that's your reaction to the label, I'm greatly looking forward to what you'll do when you open the actual chest" Phryne said lightly, offering her a challenging smile. Jack smirked. "Perhaps we should save it for later" she teased. Jack smiled.

"I think we'll be fine" Jack responded, his voice low and warm, and slightly husky. Phryne felt a shiver run down her spine and she nodded encouragingly, before stroking her hair back into place and running her hands down her dress. She leaned back against the chaise lounge and smiled warmly at Jack, before looking back towards the chest.

Jack angled the chest towards him and lifted up the iron catches, finding himself mildly surprised that the chest was unlocked. It seemed too easy, somehow. He looked back towards Phryne with a wary look in his eyes.

"I hope there's no dynamite in here" Jack said lightly. Phryne smiled softly and shook her head.

"Not in the nursery, no" Phryne responded conversationally. Jack smirked and returned his attention to the chest, lifting up the catches and the dome top, and peering inside. Jack stared into the box for a few moments, quickly scanning the contents, and smiling.

The box contained six books which took Jack back to his childhood, just as they had taken Phryne back to hers. The tomes consisted of _The Mysterious Island_ , _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_ and _In Search of the Castaways_ (all written by Jules Verne), as well as Daniel Defoe's _Robinson Crusoe_ , Johann David Wyss's _The Swiss Family Robinson_ and Ethel Turner's _Seven Little Australians_.

Phryne watched as Jack reached into the box, removing the books and considering them closely, turning over the front covers and examining the spines, and smiling at the memories they evoked, just had she had done when she selected the fine editions for him.

After a minute or so, Jack's eyes drifted back towards the chest, which was still filled with treasures; the books had been nestled in a large quantity of pirate treasure, consisting of fake gold coins (at least, Jack hoped they were fake, because there were hundreds of them), a collection of rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds (which Jack felt confident were costume pieces), a tiara, a crown, a variety of beautiful seashells – almost a dozen – of all shapes and sizes, several fossils (which Jack, with his penchant for science, quickly identified) and a small golden compass. Jack smiled warmly at the contents of the box, before laying out the books in his lap, and casting an appreciative gaze across them once more. Phryne, who was relieved by his reaction, met his gaze as he looked up at her.

"From the very beginning, you and I shared stories from our childhood, from our lives, from everything really" Phryne explained – feeling, for one of the rare times in her life, that an explanation was necessary. "I want our children to have those experiences too" she explained. "I want them to believe in adventures" she continued, smiling nervously as she spoke. Jack reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"And they will" Jack assured her confidently. "We'll make sure of it" he stated. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in response. "I haven't read these books since I was a child" he confessed.

"Nor have I" Phryne smiled. Jack looked up at her with warm eyes.

"Then perhaps we could all read them together" Jack suggested. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"I'd like that" Phryne replied sincerely, nodding as she spoke. Jack smiled and squeezed her hand once more, as he laid down the gift tag upon the books.

"This is the most wonderful present I could ever have hoped for" Jack said candidly, his voice filed with sincerity and emotion. Phryne smiled softly and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Jack" she breathed, holding his gaze with kind eyes. Jack swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thank you, Phryne" he replied. Phryne smiled and nodded, and placed her free hand comfortingly on his arm.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Jack Robinson" Phryne advised. "Without you, we wouldn't be about to embark on our greatest adventure" she explained warmly, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "And there's no other adventure I'd rather undertake, and no one else I'd rather share it with than you" she stated, her own voice laced with emotion, as she stared into his eyes, willing him to understand. Even though this pregnancy came with risks which could endanger her life, she accepted that, completely. But for Jack, the notion was unthinkable. "Because I want this more than anything, Jack" she assured him. "No matter what happ-"

Jack stopped Phryne from finishing her sentence by kissing her soundly. He placed his hand on her cheek and drew her towards him, capturing her lips in another deep, emotionally-charged kiss, as he desperately sought to end the words and thoughts which were currently racing in his mind, as he knew they would be in hers. Phryne was more hesitant this time, but responded after a moment to the kiss, which she returned with equal passion. This kiss, whilst as deep and heated as the first, was also very different; it was briefer, desperate, and bittersweet. And when it ended, they each looked at each other with an equal measure of love and guilt; Phryne's guilt that she couldn't reassure him or promise him that everything would be alright and Jack's that he had put her in this position, and was now powerless to protect her. Jack swallowed hard and cleared his throat quietly, lowering his eyes from hers for a moment, feeling too overwhelmed to face her directly.

"Phryne" he said quietly, his voice unsteady and slightly broken. Phryne reached for his hand and drew it to her belly once more, pressing it down onto her skin, where their hungry babies were kicking her soundly.

"This is what we need to focus on" Phryne said, her voice confident and warm. "Jack" she breathed, prompting him to look up at her, and finally meet her gaze once more. "We're already having our adventure" she assured him, smiling warmly as she spoke. "It began on my birthday" she reminded him, prompting him to smile embarrassedly in response. "And it's the best one I ever hoped to embark on" she assured him. Jack swallowed hard and met her gaze once more. "Darling, I wouldn't change a thing" she said sincerely. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"I know" Jack said quietly, looking down at her belly as the strong kicks of their children greeted his palm. He felt a sudden rush of love and excitement, and looked up at Phryne once more. "Thank you" he repeated. Phryne nodded in response and offered him a reassuring smile, which Jack returned, albeit weakly. "We will read these together" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied promptly. "Yes, we will" she added. She only hoped that it was true. She and Jack shared a look of mutual understanding and Jack swallowed hard. "We should probably head downstairs" she said gently. "Before Jane forms a search party" she added lightly. Jack smiled in response and nodded, before gathering up the books and arranging them neatly in the treasure chest. He was about to put the gift tag inside too, when he looked at it once more, and quickly re-read the now familiar words. Phryne watched as Jack closed the dome-lid of the treasure chest, and carefully placed the gift label in his pocket, as he rose to his feet. She smiled warmly at the action, and accepted the hand he offered her, as he helped her to rise to her feet. "All this talk of adventure has made me ravenous" she explained. Jack smiled in response and nodded in understanding.

"Then let's get you something to eat" Jack responded with affection, before placing his hand gently upon her back. "Come on" he encouraged, as he led her through the nursery and towards the door, which he opened for her. Jack cast a final look back towards the table, where the box was proudly displayed, before closing the door behind him and escorting Phryne across the landing and towards the staircase.

When Phryne and Jack arrived in the dining room at quarter past nine, they were greeted warmly by Sheila and Jane, who were already seated at the table, and had been engaged in conversation when they arrived. Jane, who was wearing a beautiful light purple tea dress, was stroking a loudly-purring Ember, who was sitting proudly in her lap, as she spoke to Sheila. Sheila, dressed in a very becoming dark red dress, was smiling fondly and nodding encouragingly as Jane spoke. Both women looked up at Phryne and Jack, who stepped into the room quietly, not wishing to interrupt.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted warmly, as both women looked up at them.

"Good morning" echoed Sheila and Jane, who promptly rose from their seats and approached the detectives, wishing Jack a happy birthday and embracing him.

"Happy birthday, my dear" Sheila said affectionately, hugging her son tightly and kissing him on the cheek, which he returned. She then stepped aside to allow Jane to hug him and pass on her own birthday wishes. "Did you sleep well, Phryne?" she asked kindly, her voice drawing Phryne's attentions away from Jack and Jane.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne responded, offering her a reassuring smile as she spoke. Sheila smiled knowingly, and Phryne felt quite confident that she was aware of her and Jack's impromptu trip to the pantry. She smiled softly. "A little too well, I fear. I'm sorry we're a little late" she added apologetically. Sheila shook her head and waved a dismissive hand.

"There's no need to apologise, my dear" Sheila said warmly. "You must be hungry" she observed. "Come, sit down" she encouraged, placing her hand on her back and guiding her towards a seat.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, as Sheila pulled out her chair for her, and sat beside her. Jack then sat opposite Phryne, with Jane sitting next to him.

Moments after they were all seated at the perfectly-laid table, Mr Butler, prompt as ever, arrived with a silver salver, on which reposed large dishes containing scrambled and fried eggs, bacon, sausages and a generous supply of toast, which he arranged before the family. Phryne had given Dorothy the morning off, as she'd been incredibly tired lately, and was very keen to attend Jack's dinner that evening. Which meant her household was a little smaller than usual.

Mr Butler brought out the remainder of the breakfast things, as well as a pot of tea, a cup of coffee for Jack, and a large jug of freshly squeezed orange juice for Phryne and Jane, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"So, what's the plan for today, Miss Phryne?" asked Jane keenly. She knew Miss Phryne had arranged a surprise for Jack, and she was very curious to find out what it was. Phryne smiled in response and continued to butter her slice of toast as she spoke.

"I thought it would be nice for us to have breakfast together" Phryne began, "before heading into the parlour and giving Jack his presents" she added, smiling at Jack as she spoke. "And then perhaps a brief walk along the foreshore?" she suggested, her eyes holding Jack's as she spoke. He looked at her with the same keen expression she felt she herself had borne when he made her such an offer after her own work-related assault. "I know how difficult it is to be cooped up at home" she said sympathetically. "If you're feeling up to it, of course?" she added kindly. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"Yes, of course" Jack responded promptly, his expression softening as he offered Phryne a gentle smile. "Thank you" he added sincerely. Phryne placed her hand over his and squeezed it affectionately.

"You are most welcome" she added warmly, her eyes and smile soft and filled with kindness. "Besides, we need to be out of the house for a short while whilst some friends of mine prepare your surprise" she added conversationally. Jack looked over at Jane, who was stroking a proud-looking Ember, and staring at Phryne intently.

"And what exactly _is_ my surprise?" asked Jack casually. Phryne smirked and turned towards him.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" Phryne responded lightly, smiling as she spoke. "Why don't you try and work it out, inspector?" she suggested, her eyes alight with mischief at her challenge. "I know how much you enjoy a challenge" she added lightly.

"You're more than enough of a challenge for me, Phryne" Jack responded, smirking victoriously as he spoke, and prompting Phryne and Jane to laugh in response. Sheila chuckled privately and sipped her black coffee.

"It's a nice surprise, Jack. I promise" Phryne said kindly, her tone more serious than before. "And I'm sure it'll be worth the wait" she advised. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure it will" he replied. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, before returning her attention towards her toast, and taking her first bite.

After enjoying a family breakfast, which was filled with as much enjoyable conversation and interesting anecdotes as the dinner the night before, Phryne and Jack led their family into the parlour, where the rest of the inspector's presents had been laid out upon the table. Phryne and Jack sat together on the chaise lounge, and Sheila sat in the armchairs opposite. Once Jane had selected an appropriate record to play and had taken up her seat in the armchair next to Sheila, the revered task of the opening of the presents began.

Jack began, in a manner consistent with his patience and good character, by opening the birthday cards which had been sent to him over the past week, which Mr Butler had carefully stored away for this very day. Jane took pride in arranging each of the cards upon the mantelpiece, placing the ones from herself, Sheila and Phryne at the front, in pride of place. She carefully arranged the handmade cards given to Jack by his nephews and niece upon the table itself, as there was no more room on the mantelpiece. She then sat down opposite Miss Phryne and watched with bated breath as Jack began to open his presents.

All of the presents had been arranged in neat piles across the table. They were wrapped in an array of wrapping paper in colours and designs reflecting the giver of the gift. The first presents which Jack opened were ones from his mother, who had bought him a new watch, with the back of the face engraved with his initials, as well as three new silk ties in black, red and green, a pair of black leather gloves and a photo album. Jack thanked his mother sincerely for the gifts, rising to his feet and embracing her warmly, before returning to Phryne's side and continuing to open the presents.

The next set of presents Jack opened were from Jane, all of which were wrapped perfectly in white and silver paper, and secured with silver ribbon. Jane had bought Jack three very old books on anthropology and human psychology, which she hoped that, as a fellow science enthusiast, he would appreciate; and from the warmth of his expression and the sincerity of his thanks, it was clear that he did. She also bought him a gilded silver photo frame, in which she had placed a picture of herself, Jack and Phryne from their wedding day, which Jack stared at for quite a while, before smiling warmly and placing it on the mantelpiece with the cards. Jane looked towards Phryne and smiled, prompting her guardian to do the same.

Jack's attentions then drifted towards a small selection of gifts which had clearly been wrapped by children, and he smiled in anticipation as he carefully opened them. His sister had bought him three new shirts and two jumpers (in dark green and black), and his nephews and nieces had provided him with a box of chocolates, a hand-painted wooden train, and a handmade book describing a fictional adventure which Jack and Phryne embarked on with the children. Sheila helped her son and daughter-in-law to decipher the words and drawings, and the family read the story together with delight. The picture of Phryne sitting on the back of what appeared to be a great white shark had the entire family in hysterics for almost two full minutes.

After their laughter had subsided, Jack then opened the next section of presents, which contained a card and two large bottles of very good whiskey from Bert and Cec (which Jack immediately suspected was smuggled, but quickly decided to discard his theory), a bottle of very good scotch from Dot and Hugh, who had also given him a handmade scarf in the Abbotsford colours, and a tin containing Mrs Collins' legendary cinnamon biscuits. Phryne gasped with delight at the presents, and immediately reached for the scarf, arranging it around Jack's neck as he had done to her with his own when they attended a match the year before. Their eyes met as they both recalled the memory at the same time, prompting them to smile and exchange a look of understanding, as Phryne slowly lowered her fingers from his neck. Which enabled Jack to turn his attentions to the remaining pile of presents. It didn't take a detective to figure out who they were from.

On the table remained a neatly stacked pile of presents, all wrapped in dark blue and tied with the same silver ribbons which Jane's gifts had been. Jack looked at the array of gifts before him and smiled, before reaching forward and picking up a small rectangular gift, and drawing it towards him. He carefully untied the ribbon and opened the paper, revealing a black display case. He opened it slowly, and smiled the moment he saw what was inside.

It was a silver fountain pen, with his initials engraved on the lid. Jack smiled warmly and looked up at Phryne.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. "It's stunning" he commended.

"I'm glad you think so" she replied. Jack's expression softened and he nodded, before handing the gift to Jane, who gasped and stared at it in awe, showing it to Sheila as Jack picked up the next gift.

The next gift Jack picked up was a medium-sized rectangular item which was approximately three inches in depth. As he picked it up, he quickly began to suspect that the present contained paper; not a book, necessarily, given he could not feel the tell-tale hardness of the cover. Jack, intrigued, untied the ribbon and then opened the top of the present very carefully. He then tilted the package towards his lap, causing three booklets to fall into his lap, which he immediately picked up and scanned through with interest. They were collections of scores of music by his three favourite composers – Vivaldi, Chopin and Bach. He looked up at Phryne and smiled.

"Perhaps you could play for me later" Phryne suggested gently.

"Of course" Jack responded, warmth permeating every fibre of his being and his voice. "Thank you" he added. Phryne nodded politely, and watched as Jack carefully stacked the music, and placed them back upon the table, before reaching for his next gift.

The next present Jack opened was a well-wrapped box with the emblem of a well-known couturier in the city, who tailored especially to men. Inside the box were three white shirts and two black ones, all of which were stunning and of the highest quality. Jack thanked Phryne and then opened the second box, which contained five jumpers, in white, cream, light brown, black and midnight blue – all his favourite shades. He thanked her once more and carefully closed the box, which he placed with the rest of his treasure trove of gifts. There was still another present to open, and he was feeling distinctly spoiler by the experience. He was about to say so when he reached for the final box, which prompted Phryne to shift slightly in her seat, as though nervous. He looked up at her and found the same look of uncertainty and anticipation in her eyes as he had seen in the nursery as she presented him with her first gift. He offered her a reassuring smile and then returned his attentions to the box, which he carefully opened. It was from the same couturier who had provided his new shirts and jumpers, and as soon as he opened the lid, he understood the reason behind Phryne's anxiety.

The box contained a black presentation case, in which was arranged a midnight blue silk tie, a box of silver cufflinks with sapphire studs, and a silver tie pin with a sapphire centre. Jack's eyes drifted across the items, and he felt himself flooded with warmth and affection. After he and Phryne had become engaged, he had bought her an engagement ring which contained her birthstone and the birthstone of their children – sapphire. There was no doubt in his mind that she had carefully selected these gifts in the same way he had chosen their ring – as a small tribute to their children, who still remained such a mystery to them, and would do until they were born. And as Jack looked up at Phryne, their eyes met and she smiled softly, that adorably embarrassed smile which contradicted the confidence she often exuded. He reached towards her and took her hand, squeezing it warmly.

"Thank you" Jack said gently, his voice filled with gratitude and emotion. "It's perfect" declared. Phryne smiled with relief.

"I'm glad you think so" Phryne responded softly.

Sheila and Jane, who each had the distinct impression they were missing something, both upheld the sentiment, prompting the family to discuss what Phryne referred to as 'Jack's haul'.

After the present opening ceremony had concluded, Phryne looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece, which informed her that it was just after ten. Perfect. She looked towards Sheila and Jane, who were giggling at Daniel's sketch of her riding/wrestling the shark, and then towards Jack, who had been watching them with amusement, but immediately turned towards Phryne when he felt her gaze upon him.

"How would everyone feel about a brief walk along the foreshore?" Phryne asked, smiling slightly as she spoke. Jack nodded immediately in approval, and his assent was echoed by Sheila and Jane, who put down the story and rose to their feet.

"I'll let Mr Butler know we're leaving, and try and find my coat" Jane said, a pensive expression upon her face, as she walked calmly out of the parlour.

"Dorothy put it in her room for her" Sheila said helpfully. "I'll bring it down" she added, before disappearing from the parlour and heading up the staircase. Phryne turned back towards Jack, who was watching her with affection.

"Thank you for this, Phryne" Jack said sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"You don't have to keep thanking me" she replied kindly. "It's your birthday. You're supposed to get presents. It's tradition" she explained. Jack smirked and nodded.

"As is thanking the giver of the gifts" Jack advised. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement. "Especially when the gifts are the most thoughtful, meaningful ones ever received" he stated with emotion. Phryne's expression softened and she took his hand.

"You are most welcome" Phryne said sincerely. "I'm glad you like them" she added. Jack nodded immediately in agreement.

"They're perfect" Jack stated confidently, his eyes drifting towards the still-open box which contained the dark blue treasures. Phryne smiled.

"So are you" Phryne responded, her voice warm and gentle. Jack blushed. Slightly. "Come on" Phryne encouraged, rising to her feet, prompting Jack to do the same. "We need to find out coats" she explained, before turning towards the parlour door. "And putting mine on has proven to be somewhat of a challenge as of late-"

Phryne was stopped from walking into the hallway by Jack, who took her hand and held it warmly, prompting her to turn back towards him. Before she had a chance to respond, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding her in a warm embrace. Phryne immediately returned the gesture, resting her head in the crook of his neck as he held her. After a few moments, Jack leaned back slightly, prompting Phryne to do the same, and their eyes met.

"I love you" Jack said warmly, his voice filled with sincerity and affection. Phryne, who had not been expecting such a declaration, smiled warmly, and found herself feeling deeply touched. They rarely told each other they loved each other – they didn't have to; they expressed it in actions, gestures, or other words. It was something she found difficult to say, she always had. Not because she didn't feel love, but because it frightened her. She suspected Jack wanted to tell her he loved her more often – frequently – but didn't do so out of a fear she would feel trapped or overwhelmed. But she didn't. Not with him. In fact, hearing him tell her he loved her filled her with the most incredibly feelings she had ever experienced, which were beyond words or description. Which could explain why she felt so giddy to hear the words from Jack's lips.

"I love you too" Phryne responded, the words coming to her as easily as breathing. Jack smiled softly in response and held her supportively by the waist, staring into her eyes for a few moments, as they both allowed themselves to enjoy the moment. It was only when they heard Sheila come downstairs with Jane's coat that they reluctantly broke the embrace, and headed into the hallway to join their family.

After putting on her white coat (which could only just be persuaded to fasten, after Jack's noble assistance), Phryne and her family went for a brief walk along the foreshore, which restored them all greatly. She and Jack walked arm in arm along the sand, as Jane and Sheila walked ahead, collecting shells and laughing amongst themselves as they went. When Phryne looked up at Jack she saw a look she recognised; relief, freedom, contentment. She too had known the difficulties of medical confinement, and remembered perfectly well her own joy when Jack had taken her away from her sickbed and walked with her along the foreshore. Although this time, she suspected that her condition would prohibit wading into the water together. And if it didn't, unlike last time, she was finding it increasingly difficult to remove her shoes, and she wouldn't wish to ruin one of the few comfortable pairs she owned. So they walked, calmly and comfortably (and almost _conventionally_ ) along the sand, feeling the sea breeze upon their skin as the waves crashed upon the foreshore.

After half an hour of walking, Phryne and her family headed back to the house, where they were greeted by Mr Butler, who assisted Sheila and Jane with their coats as Jack helped Phryne with hers, much to her relief. She sighed with satisfaction as the final button was undone, and would have cast the ever-restricting garment onto the floor where she felt it belonged, had Jack not very gallantly rescued it and hung it up with the respect one of Madame's masterpieces deserved. Phryne smiled impishly at him and then turned towards Mr Butler, who had just hung up Sheila and Jane's coats, and was watching her expectantly. Jack walked towards his wife and stood beside her. As he did so, he noticed that the dining room door was closed, which was something of a rarity. He looked towards Phryne for explanation, but her face was a mask of perfect calmness, which betrayed nothing. So he, like the rest of the majority, waited patiently to find out what Phryne had in store for them.

"The arrangements have all been made, Miss" Mr Butler informed Phryne, who smiled warmly in response. "I've arranged the furniture in the parlour as you requested, and have taken the liberty of preparing some light refreshments, which are all laid out" he advised her. Phryne sighed gently.

"Mr Butler, you truly are an angel" Phryne proclaimed confidently. Mr Butler smiled slightly in response.

"It was no trouble at all, Miss" he assured her. "Please let me know when you're ready" he added, before disappearing into the dining room, and closing the door behind him. Jack looked down at Phryne, who was practically radiating with delight.

"Ready for what?" Jack asked. Phryne looked up at him with a warm expression. Jack felt her take his hand and squeeze it gently.

"Come and find out" she responded softly, before leading Jack across the hallway and towards the open parlour door, where Sheila and Jane promptly followed. They had just reached the threshold of the parlour when Jack saw the room, and he looked down at Phryne, smiling warmly.

In front of the fire was a large screen which rested on one of the larger of the parlour tables. The largest table was placed directly in front of it, and was laden with plates and stands of sweet and savoury treats, large pitchers of iced water and fruit juice, and a generous supply of tea. The chaise lounge and armchairs had been arranged so to enable those seated to have access to the table and a perfect, unobscured view of the screen. Before Jack had a chance to comment, a bright strobe of light shone from the now open dining room door, and directly onto the screen. Phryne looked up at Jack with a smile

"Where on earth did you get that, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked curiously, warmth present in his voice as they walked into the room, followed by Sheila and Jane, who gasped and walked towards the screen, mesmerised. "I hope Cec and Bert didn't 'acquire' it for you" he added lightly. Phryne feigned offence.

"Of course not, Jack" Phryne responded brightly, leading him towards the chaise lounge. "Raymond lent it to me" she explained. "He was most grateful for our assistance last year" she informed him. "Especially as it led to his romance with Clara. They're engaged now" she advised.

"Really?" asked Jack, smiling gently at the news. Phryne nodded in response.

"Yes" Phryne responded. "And Clara's love of Shakespeare, combined with Raymond's adoration of historical epics, led to them both making films of Shakespeare's plays" she explained. Jack's eyes widened with interest and he smiled. Everything was finally beginning to make sense. "They've only made three so far – Anthony and Cleopatra, Macbeth, and The Tempest" she explained. Jack rose an eyebrow. "Not historical, I grant you, but apparently it's Clara's favourite" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding. "The films are due to hit the screens in the middle of next month" she advised. "So Raymond very kindly agreed to lend me copies of each, for today" she added softly. "If I can't take you to the theatre" she continued warmly, her eyes holding Jack's gaze. "I'll bring the theatre to you" she said simply, her voice filled with affection. Jack's expression softened and her squeezed her hand.

"Thank you" Jack responded sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"We're going to watch Shakespeare?" Jane asked excitedly, beaming with delight as she stood before the screen, using her hand to create shadows. Phryne nodded.

"We are" Phryne confirmed, her voice low and warm. "And as it's Jack's birthday, I think it's only fair that he decides what we watch first" she declared. Jack looked down at Phryne and then towards Jane.

"Does anyone have any preferences?" he asked. The company shook their head politely. Jack, knowing Phryne's fondness for the play and Jane's interest in one of the protagonists, quickly decided. "Shall we start with Anthony and Cleopatra?" he suggested. Jane gasped with delight and nodded.

"Oh, yes please!" Jane beamed. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Would you close the curtains please, Jane?" Phryne asked politely, prompting her ward to nod in agreement and hurry towards the windows. Phryne turned around and faced the doorway to the dining room, where Mr Butler was waiting expectantly. "Anthony and Cleopatra if you please, Mr B" Phryne called.

"Of course, Miss" responded Mr Butler, who promptly disappeared into the dining room. He had been given lessons by Raymond and Clara. Phryne then turned towards Jack with a smile, as the parlour was became darker, lit only by the screen and a couple of lamps around the room.

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far, Jack?" Phryne asked kindly. Jack smiled and nodded.

"It's been the best one yet" Jack responded confidently. Phryne smiled.

"And it's only just begun" she added, before tugging on his hand and pulling him towards the chaise lounge, as the family got seated, and the film began.

After setting up the commencement of Anthony and Cleopatra, Mr Butler turned out all the lights in the hallway and dining room – even closing the curtains in the latter – in order to create the perfect cinematic experience for Miss Phryne and her family.

Phryne, Jack, Sheila and Jane watched the talkie with great interest, with Jane and Ember curled up together in an armchair, Sheila looking up in wonder and watching attentively, and Phryne leaning against Jack, her body reclined upon the chaise lounge, his arm supportively around her. The family remained quiet and still, moving only to supply themselves with refreshments, and offer some to the rest of the party. It was the most incredible experience.

Despite this, Phryne found herself feeling drowsy towards the end of the film, despite her acute hunger. It came to her as somewhat of a surprise that it was already half-past one! As the film ended, she pushed herself up into a seating position and excused herself to attend the bathroom, as Sheila and Jane tidied the table and Jack went to have a word to Mr Butler. By the time the lady detective returned, Mr Butler was supplying the family with fresh drinks and a buffet lunch in the parlour, which was most welcome. And, to her and Jack's delight, enabled them to watch another of Raymond's films!

The second film, which Jack allowed Jane to choose, was Shakespeare, and Mr Butler set the reel into place and began to play it once Phryne had returned to the parlour and was seated comfortably next to Jack. Jack cast a caring eye over Phryne, who smiled at him reassuringly, and immediately began to help herself to a plate, which she filled with chicken salad, quiche and a miniature egg and bacon pie, which she ate heartily. After they enjoyed a savoury feast, Phryne picked up the plate of jam tarts, and held them up to Jack, offering her one as she herself selected what was her fifth of the day. Jack smiled conspiratorially at her and accepted, and they ate their jam tarts in companionable silence.

Phryne then snuggled down against Jack – who knew she was tired, despite the fact she was sure to deny it if asked – and turned her attentions back towards the screen. Jack drew his arm around her and pulled her close, prompting her to rest her arm around his waist as she snuggled into him. Jack smiled softly at the gesture and held her close, feeling the warmth of her body against his own. By the time Lady Macbeth cried "Out! Damned spot!" Phryne was fast asleep.

Phryne spent the rest of the film drifting in and out of consciousness; she would sometimes stay awake for long enough to catch a few minutes of the film, or attend the bathroom, or have something to drink. But she spent the majority of the early afternoon asleep against Jack who, she learned after waking for the third time, had placed a fur runner over her as she slept. She smiled softly at the thoughtful gesture and snuggled back into him, just as the trees began to move forward towards the castle.

When Phryne next woke it was half-past four, the film had concluded, and the room was now filled with light. She could hear Sheila and Jane to her right, talking to each other about the quality of the acting of Lady Macbeth, which had clearly impressed them both.

"She was terrifying, wasn't she?" Jane asked, her enthusiasm not negatively affected by the quietness of her tone, which Phryne suspected was for her benefit.

"She was, my dear" Sheila agreed amiably. "I always found her to be one of the most frightening of Shakespeare's villains" she added. "I had believed no one would rival Iago…"

As she listened to the interesting discussion on Shakespeare, Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position, prompting Jack to turn towards her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Good afternoon" Jack said warmly. Phryne smiled sheepishly and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, pursing her lips. Jack shook his head.

"Don't be" he responded without hesitation. "I would've taken you upstairs, but I didn't want to wake you" he explained. He also liked holding her as she slept. "Would you like to lie down for a while?" he asked kindly. Although she would – very much – she was forced to decline.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded. "I'm perfectly alright" she assured him, as Sheila and Jane, now aware she was awake, turned towards her. "The guests will be arriving in half an hour" she explained, sitting up quickly as she spoke. Jack took her hand and placed his hand on her back to still her.

"It's alright" Jack assured her. "We have plenty of time" he advised. Phryne smiled at him gently.

"Ever the optimist, Jack Robinson" Phryne said gently, warmth present in her voice. Jack smiled.

"Always" he agreed. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded. "Why don't you go upstairs, and I'll help Mr Butler return the parlour to order-"

"No, Jack, I can do that" Sheila interceded, her voice warm and companionable. "You three go and get ready" she said, the maternal command of her tone prompting Jane to rise from her feet. Phryne might've too, if she weren't being held so tightly by the fur runner, which seemed most reluctant to release her from its grasp. "This won't take long" she added confidently.

"Mother, I-"

"Jack" Sheila said, her voice kind but firm, as she held her gaze. "It's your birthday" she reminded him.

"Yes, but I-"

"Do as you're told" Sheila said lightly, offering Phryne a small smile as she spoke, before clearing up the plates with well-practiced skill. "And go and get ready. Go on" she encouraged. Jack turned towards Phryne, who didn't even try to hide her smile, just as a giggling Jane excused herself from the parlour and headed quickly up the staircase.

"You heard, Jack" Phryne said lightly, removing the runner from her legs and slowly rising to her feet. "Come on" she added. Sheila smiled wryly and turned her attentions back towards the dishes, as a defeat Jack rose to his feet, and followed his wife out of the room. "Thank you, Sheila" Phryne said sincerely. Sheila turned back towards her with a warm smile.

"You're most welcome, my dear" Sheila responded with affection. "I'll see you both shortly" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement and led Jack up the staircase.

Fifteen minutes later, Phryne was sitting at her dressing table touching up her make-up (which had been adversely affected by her impromptu two-hour nap on the chaise lounge), when Jack walked towards her from his wardrobe. She saw his reflection in her mirror and turned around to face him, looking up at him just as he reached her. He was wearing a very becoming black three piece suit, one of his new white shirts, and the sapphire blue tie she had bought him. An appreciative glance across his body confirmed that he was also wearing the matching tie pin and cufflinks. She felt excitement and warm flood her, as she became affected by a sudden and profound emotion. They shared a look of understanding and she smiled, before Jack sat on the bed next to her dressing table. Phryne watched him for a few moments before smiling.

"Would you like me to do your make up for you, Jack?" Phryne asked lightly. Jack smirked in response, and was about to provide his own witty retort, when a knock at the bedroom door drew both of their attentions towards it. "Come in, Mac" Phryne called warmly, smiling at her friend as she entered the room.

"Sleeping beauty, we meet again" Mac quipped. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"As my doctor, Mac, I would appreciate a bit more sensitivity" Phryne said lightly. "Your bedside manner hasn't improved, I see" she teased. She then met Mac's gaze and both women laughed, as the doctor walked towards her patients.

"Happy Birthday, Jack" Mac said warmly, repeating her words from the morning, but this time handing him a bottle of scotch instead of painkillers. "Not to be taken with your medication" she added, her hands still on the bottle. Jack nodded in agreement and she released it to him. "Now, can I take a quick look at you?" she asked casually. "The dressing and bandages were changed this morning by my good self, so I'm confident they're first rate, but it always pays to be certain" she explained. Phryne smiled and applied a fresh coat of lipstick, as Jack followed Mac biddably towards his own side of the bed. Phryne ran her hands through her hair and got up from her stool, adjusting her robe around her as she walked around the bed, standing as close to Jack as she could without getting in Mac's way. After a couple of minutes, Mac nodded in satisfaction. "You can do your buttons back up" she said gently.

"Is he alright?" Phryne asked, her voice slightly more nervous than she had intended. Mac turned towards her with a kind smile and reassuring expression.

"Fit as a fiddle" Mac confidently proclaimed, before turning back towards Jack. "If you continue to make this much progress I might be able to let you off bedrest by the end of next week" she advised. Jack smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Really?" Phryne asked hopefully, as Mac closed her medical bag.

"Really" Mac said warmly. Phryne smiled. "What about you?" she asked. Phryne blinked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked gently.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded, nodding as she spoke. "A little tired and very hungry" she elaborated. "And rather sore from the Olympic games which seem to be occurring in my uterus on a daily basis" she continued. "But other than that, I'm fine" she assured her. Mac considered her for a few moments before nodding.

"Good" Mac said warmly. "You're certainly looking very well" she commended. "I'll examine you again on Tuesday, as discussed" she advised. "But if you have any concerns in the meantime…"

"You'll be the first person I call" Phryne responded sincerely. Mac nodded in response.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Mac replied, before looking from Jack to Phryne, and then back towards her oldest friend. "Is that what you're wearing tonight?" she asked conversationally. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"No" she replied simply. "I'm wearing my diamond garters and my feather fans" she replied lightly. Mac smiled in response.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you" Mac sighed in amusement, before meeting Phryne's gaze and smiling with affection. "I'll leave you both to continue getting ready" she said kindly. "I'll be downstairs, imbibing on your best whiskey, if you need anything" she informed them. Phryne smirked and nodded, and she and Jack watched as Mac walked through the room and towards the door, turning back towards them with a smile before she closed it behind her.

"I suppose I should put something on" Phryne remarked casually, as she rose to her feet. Jack stood up too, straightening his tie as he did so. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked gently. Jack looked up at her immediately and let go of his tie.

"I'm fine" Jack responded confidently, holding her gaze as he spoke. Phryne considered him closely for a few moments. There were times when she herself would provide the exact same response to such a question. Even when it wasn't true. "I'm fine" he repeated, walking towards her and taking her hand in his own. Phryne held his gaze and nodded slowly.

"If you aren't feeling up to tonight – or if it becomes too much at any point – I want you to tell me" Phryne said caringly, her voice kind but firm. "You're still recovering, Jack" she reminded him. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I know" he replied gently. "If I feel unwell, I'll let you know" he said solemnly. "Besides, Dr MacMillan will be here all evening, so between you, her and my mother, it'll take something akin to a lightning bolt to have any kind of effect on me" he said lightly.

"And even that would have to get through me first" Phryne said confidently. Jack smiled and nodded in response. "You're sure you're alright?" she asked quietly. Jack nodded.

"I'm sure" Jack replied confidently. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Alright" Phryne replied gently, offering him a warm smile as she spoke. Her eyes drifted appreciatively down his body, and she felt herself quiver. She took in a restorative breath, reminded the more carnal of her desires that Jack was still recovering, and offered him another smile. "I'll just go and find something to wear" she said casually, before squeezing his hand once more and then walking slowly past him and into her dressing room.

Ten minutes later, Jack was adjusting his tie in the mirror of his wardrobe for the fifth time, when Phryne emerged from her dressing room. He turned towards her, and was instantly struck by how radiant she looked, causing his breathing to stop for several moments.

Phryne was wearing a midnight blue chiffon floor length evening gown, which as almost exactly the same shade as his tie and cufflinks. The dress had a modest neckline and came in slightly at the waist, with several layers of the fine material draped over her rounded belly, highlighting her stunning body. The dress emphasized the fact that the only change to Phryne's body was her belly, and as she walked towards him in the dark dress, her sapphire necklace and rings adorning her body, he was completely overcome by her beauty. She adjusted her silver fascinator and looked up at him with an amused smile as she reached him.

"You look beautiful" Jack said, his voice quiet and slightly choked, as his eyes held her gaze. Which, given how alluring she looked in the dress, was rather difficult. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne replied, as she reached up and straightened her tie, taming it in seconds. "You're looking rather handsome yourself" she stated confidently. Jack smiled and took her hands in his own, holding them comfortingly as he drew her close. She inhaled sharply.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked politely. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"I'm always ready when I'm with you" she said sincerely.

Jack was about to respond when he felt the babies kicking against his abdomen, apparently voicing their own confirmation that they too were ready. Phryne met Jack's gaze and he smiled softly, before releasing her hands and offering her his arm, which she accepted.

They then walked together out of the room and across the landing, arm in arm, ready to greet the guests that were waiting for them.

Phryne could hear the sound of music and laughter from the top of the staircase, and felt a familiar rush of exhilaration at the prospect of the party as they made their way slowly down the staircase. Phryne could feel the excitement in the air, the thrill of the celebrations, the contagiousness of the atmosphere. And she suspected (quite correctly) that this would be one of the last parties she would be able to attend, as she was due to begin her confinement in three weeks' time. And although she would make good on her promise to Mac not to overexcite herself, she intended to thoroughly enjoy herself. Besides, this evening wasn't about her, it was about Jack. And she wanted to help him to celebrate, just as he had helped her three years ago. She wanted him to see in her what he saw in her that night at her own party: free, happy, carefree and, above all, safe. Because that, she realised, was the best – the only – way that she would ensure he celebrated his birthday. And he deserved to. So she was determined to make sure that he did.

Phryne and Jack had just stepped onto the tiled floor of the hallway and were about to follow the sounds of voices and music into the parlour, when Mr Butler emerged from the dining room and attracted their attention.

"Excuse me, Miss Fisher? Inspector?" Mr Butler called, his voice somehow both low and subtle and discernible above the music. Phryne and Jack turned away from the parlour and walked towards him immediately. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's a young lady in the dining room who would like to speak to you both" he advised. "She gave her name as 'Tessa'" he explained. "She said you both know her."

"Yes, we do" Phryne replied. "Is she alright?" she asked, suddenly afraid. Mr Butler nodded immediately in response.

"Yes, Miss. The young lady is quite well" Mr Butler reassured her, before turning towards Jack. "She said she's been out of town visiting her sister, and heard about the incident" he advised. "An officer is with her now, and she is most keen to see that you're alright" he explained. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"Of course" Jack responded promptly. "Thank you, Mr Butler" he added. "We'll see her directly" he advised. Mr Butler nodded in understanding and walked back towards the dining room door, which he opened for the Inspector and Miss Fisher, before closing it behind them and heading back into the parlour to ensure everyone had a drink and light refreshments. And would not interrupt the meeting in the dining room.

As Phryne and Jack stepped into the room Tessa, who had been seated at the perfectly laid table under the watchful eye of a rather large, tough-looking policeman, rose immediately to her feet.

"Jack, Phryne" Tessa said, walking quickly towards them as they entered. Jack rose a hand to the officer, who remained perfectly still, as Tessa approached them. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you were having a party" she said apologetically. "I only got back today and when I heard about what happened I-"

"It's alright, Tessa" Jack soothed. "It's fine" he said kindly.

"Yes, of course it is" Phryne said warmly. "It's lovely to see you again" she added sincerely, as she took a step towards her. "Won't you sit down?" she said gently, gesturing to the dining table as she spoke.

"No, thank you, I… I won't interrupt, I won't keep you" Tessa said politely, before looking back up at Jack. "Are you alright, Jack?" she asked gently. Jack nodded confidently in response.

"I am absolutely fine" Jack assured her.

"Everything's fine" Phryne soothed. Tessa exhaled deeply and nodded.

"I'm so sorry" Tessa said sincerely, guilt permeating her tone. "When I gave you that tip off about the docks, I didn't expect this, I swear" she advised.

"I know" Jack assured her.

"Of course you didn't" Phryne soothed. "There was no way you could have known."

"This isn't your fault, Tessa" Jack said kindly.

"No" Phryne agreed. Tessa swallowed hard.

"I left the city the night I gave you the tip off" Tessa advised. "I went to stay with my sister for a couple of weeks" she explained. "She's doing really well" she said warmly. "She's learning to become a teacher" she said proudly. Phryne and Jack smiled in response. "I didn't know about what happened until I got back today" she said. "I caught a tram back to the Palace of Eros, and my roommate told me about what happened" she said. "She said the man who always come to visit me had…" she continued, unable to finish the sentence. "And that they haven't found him" she added, fear entering her voice.

"Yet" Phryne said gently. "But they will, Tessa" she assured her. "We'll find him."

"He will be found" Jack added confidently. Tessa nodded slowly.

"He hasn't been back to the Palace of Eros since" Tessa advised. "The girls told me" she explained.

"I should think not" Phryne replied, trying to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, as well as the anxiety which this particular subject of discussion induced. "Even he's not that stupid" she added. Tessa nodded in agreement.

"I expect he'll be lying low" Jack soothed. "But he'll be found eventually" he added. "They always are."

"Yes" Tessa agreed, looking up at Jack with a gentle smile. "I'm working at the club again tonight, and I'll work every night I can" she informed him. "If he or any of his men come back, I'll know it, and you'll be the first person I call" she declared. Jack nodded in response.

"Thank you, Tessa" he said sincerely. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I should get going" Tessa said quickly. "My shift starts in an hour, and I've already taken up enough of your time" she added. Phryne stepped forward and reached out for her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were having a party" she said sincerely.

"It's fine" Phryne said warmly, offering her a reassuring smile. "Why don't you let me get you a taxi?" she offered. "Or I can ask Mr Butler to drive you-"

"No, thank you" Tessa said promptly. "You're very kind, but I couldn't" she said gratefully. "Besides, people would probably talk if I turned up to work in your motor car" she added. Phryne nodded in defeat, but reached for one of her cards, which was on a nearby table.

"I want you to call us – at any time – for any reason" Phryne instructed. "And please be careful" she added gently. "These are very dangerous men."

"I know" Tessa replied confidently. "All the more reason to stop them" she added. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Phryne asked kindly. Tessa met her gaze and nodded.

"Always" she replied confidently, before looking up at Jack. "Look after yourself, Jack" she said warmly. "You too, Phryne" she added. The detectives nodded in agreement.

"You too" Jack replied, as he and Phryne walked Tessa to the dining room, which he opened, before leading the young woman and the constable across the hallway and towards the front door. "And I mean it, Tessa" he said kindly, meeting her gaze as he rested his hand upon the door. "Call us whenever you need to" he advised. "And if you feel something isn't right – if you're concerned – leave immediately. Come here" he said. Tessa nodded slowly in response.

"Thank you" Tessa replied warmly, before turning towards Phryne. "Both of you" she added. Phryne nodded in response.

"We will" she assured her, as Jack opened the door.

"Take care, Tessa" he said kindly. Tessa looked up at him and nodded, before walking down the pathway, with the constable following a few feet behind. Jack then closed the door behind them both.

As Tessa reached the end of the path and opened the gate, she walked slowly off the property and onto the street, before turning right and heading towards the nearest tram stop.

Cesare Cipriano, who was watching the house in his taxi which was hidden in the shadows, watches Tessa as she walks quickly down the street. And he recognises her immediately.

After closing the door behind Tessa, Jack looks back towards Phryne, whose mood is noticeably more sombre than it had been a few minutes before when they had been in their bedroom. He walked towards her and put his hands on her waist, drawing her close, as the sounds of music and chatter from the parlour provided a backdrop to their conversation.

"Everything's alright" Jack assured her. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes" she agreed, attempting to ignore her rising feeling of discomfort as she spoke. Although she and the Victorian Police were doing everything they could to find Cesare Cipriano, the fact that he was still at large after almost murdering Jack, was unbearable. Sometimes, it was too unbearable. Like tonight.

"Hey" Jack said gently, stroking her waist as he spoke. His voice drew her immediately out of her thoughts, and she looked up into his eyes. "The house is under constant guard, officers across the state are searching for him, and your sources are also looking into his disappearance" he reminded her. "He will be found and we are all safe" he stated confidently. "I promise" he added. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. "Nothing is going to happen to any of us" he assured her, drawing her closer still. Phryne felt one of his hands drift from her waist to her back, which he tenderly caressed. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.

"You're right" Phryne said gently, looking up at him as she spoke. "I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to apologise" Jack interceded, stroking her cheek tenderly as he spoke. "I know how hard it is, but try not to think about him, just for tonight" he soothed, his voice warm and calming. Phryne smiled softly and held his gaze, as his hand drifted from her back to her belly, causing her breath to hitch. "Because as you said, today is about celebrating" he said gently, splaying his fingers across her belly as he spoke. "And you and I have a great deal to celebrate" he added. Phryne smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes, we do" Phryne replied, her voice sounding more confident than it had done before. She inhaled sharply and nodded, placing her hand over his as she spoke. "And I think we should start right now" she declared proudly. Jack nodded in response, and Phryne led him across the hallway and into the parlour, where their entrance was met by greetings, happy wishes and applause.

The moment Phryne stepped into the parlour with Jack, she felt her spirit and her confidence rising exponentially.

Cec and Bert were standing by the fireplace, talking to Hugh about something which made him blush. Mrs Stanley and Sheila Robinson were sitting with Dot and, judging by the hand Dot had on her stomach, had been discussing her pregnancy, as they sat next to a table which contained even more gifts. And Jane, who was wearing a beautiful silver beaded evening dress, was gliding through the room serving canapes, as Mac searched through Phryne's record collection with one hand, determinedly not setting down her glass of whiskey. Phryne smiled broadly and let go of Jack's hand as they stepped into the room, as their guests all came towards them, and greeted them warmly.

Phryne and Jack were hugged and kissed and complimented, before being drawn into the room. Mr Butler approached them both with a silver salver, offering Jack a tumbler of whiskey and Phryne a glass of chilled lemonade, both of which were accepted. Phryne was about to go and speak to Jane to compliment her on her dress when her aunt, who had been wishing Jack a happy birthday, approached her.

"Phryne, my dear" Prudence Stanley said warmly, embracing her niece as she spoke, before leaning back and looking down at her belly. "Oh, how wonderful" she commended, before meeting Phryne's gaze once more. "You seem to be getting bigger each time I visit" she said warmly with a smile. Phryne, who was unsure of quite how to respond to what her aunt had fully intended to be a compliment, was very grateful for Jack's timely assistance.

Phryne heard Jack quietly ask Mr Butler to get a drink for Mrs Stanley, which he produced as if by magic, saving Phryne by offering her aunt a glass of sherry. Jack then offered Phryne a sympathetic smile and put his hand comfortingly upon her back, as he stood by her side.

"Now, my dear, why don't you come and sit down" Mrs Stanley suggested, placing her hand on her back and relieving her of her drink, as she attempted to usher Phryne towards the armchairs. "You shouldn't be spending so much time on your feet, you know. Certainly not now that you've entered your eighth month" she advised, as Phryne took a few hesitant steps towards the seats. "It is essential that you spend as much of your time sitting down, and-"

"Thank you, Aunt Prudence, but I really am fine" Phryne said patiently, as she stopped walking. "And I am more than capable of standing" she assured her. Mrs Stanley turned towards her and met her gaze, just as Jack reached her side.

"My dear girl, I really do think it would be best if you come and sit down" Mrs Stanley said, her voice adopting that dictatorially firm tone which set Phryne's teeth on edge. Phryne, who may have been about to say something she would regret in front of her aunt and mother-in-law, was saved by Jack once more.

"Thank you, Mrs Stanley, but Phryne is quite alright" Jack informed the older woman politely. "Dr MacMillan saw her only yesterday, and has deemed her to be fit and well" he explained, his voice confident and his manner beyond reproach. "And she assured me that I would have the first dance with her this evening" he explained, taking Phryne by the hand as he spoke. "Please excuse us" he said respectfully, before leading a stunned Phryne across the room and towards the piano.

Mac, who had overheard part of their conversation, quickly removed the record from the gramophone, just as Jane, who was also very quick on the uptake, took up her seat at the piano, and began to play a beautiful rendition of Chopin's 'Spring Waltz'.

The other guests, who had been oblivious to the discussion between Phryne, Jack and Mrs Stanley, turned immediately towards the source of the new music, just as Jack drew Phryne into his arms and held her close. She smiled up at him, offering him a look of gratitude and contentment, as he led her around the room in a flawless waltz, much to the delight of their guests. And to Phryne herself who, within moments, found her previous frustration and concerns stripped from her body, and replaced with joy, delight and happiness. Feelings which spread throughout the room like wildfire, and were soon shared with the rest of the party, who watched the dance as though entranced. And Phryne supposed that, in a way, they were. How could they not be? Because as she looked up into Jack's eyes as he turned her and then drew her close once more, she felt quite certain that she was.

* * *

After seeing Tessa leaving the house of Inspector Robinson and his wife, Cesare Cipriano was struck with realisation with an almost physical force. Ever since the events which transpired at the docks that night two weeks ago, he had asked himself how the Police could've found out about the deal for the silencers. The only person who had questioned him more than he had himself was Maria. And she had been very, _very_ angry. And it was all Tessa's fault.

As he watched her walk down the street after leaving the house, he had considered driving after her and running her down with his car. That would certainly prevent her from being indiscreet again. How the hell did she know the Robinsons? And why would she give them information? What was in it for her?

But Cesare's curiosity, and his wariness of the closeness of the Police, prevented him from doing so. Instead, he drove calmly back to Maria's house, containing his rage as best he could, as he prepared himself to reveal all to the terrifying woman.

And it went about as well as he could have expected.

After five minutes of her yelling at him in Italian, and describing him as an 'unthinking swine' and 'useless moron', Maria finally calmed down enough to collect herself, gather her thoughts, and come up with a solution.

"Your indiscretion with that whore put our entire community at risk" Maria spat. "Not to mention my plan" she added venomously. "As usual, Cesare, you have proven to be nothing but a disappointment" she said coldly. Cesare, who was relieved she had not attacked him with the poker which was easily within her reach, simply nodded once in agreement and kept his head down as she spoke. "But luckily for you, the girl might be of some use to us" she said calmly. Cesare looked up hopefully and met Maria's cold stare. He swallowed hard. "I want you to find out as much about her as possible. Find out what her relationship is with Jack and Phryne Robinson. I want to know everything" she demanded. "But do not go back to that club" she added acerbically. Cesare shook his head keenly in response, as an idea began to form itself in Maria's mind. "If Jack Robinson trusts her enough to arrange a raid on her word, then she could be of use to us" she reflected. "We can feed her false information, lead him and his men away from us" she explained. "We can use her for our advantage" she declared. Cesare, relieved by this turn of events, nodded immediately in response. "We can use her to get Jack Robinson out of the way, when the time comes to take his wife" she reflected, a cruel smile playing upon her lips. "And that time will be soon, so I want you to act quickly" she demanded, her eyes holding Cesare's as she spoke. "Because in six weeks' time, I will I have my son, and I will have their child" she stated icily. "And Phryne Robinson will be dead."


	119. Chapter 88

Phryne and Jack danced together as Jane played the piano, the flawless melody providing the perfect backdrop to their slow, graceful dance. Although the advanced stage of Phryne's pregnancy meant that she could not dance as energetically as she was used to (the Charleston was most _definitely_ out of the equation until further notice), she found that she didn't need to. Not with Jack. Never with Jack. Their dances were always special, intimate – _slow and close –_ and she relished every single moment. Though unlike her mother, she didn't find herself bereft of her reason as she danced with the man she loved. As Jack held her close and guided her slowly around the room, she found herself thinking with perfect clarity. Just like she had done when dancing with him in the ballroom at The Grand Hotel. But this time, like every time they had danced since, the feelings being in Jack's arms evoked no longer frightened her. Quite the opposite, in fact. As she looked up into Jack's eyes as he guided her across her spacious parlour, she found herself feeling more confident and assured than she had done in quite some time.

Phryne and Jack danced together for a quarter of an hour, as Jane continued to play several enchanting pieces of music, which seemed to blend into one beautiful, mesmerising symphony. Phryne and Jack were joined on the dancefloor by Dot and Hugh, and the couples continued to dance as the other guests watched. Conversations were held, drinks were served, and looks of appreciation and impression were given as the dancing continue.

However, despite Phryne's enjoyment of their dance, she found that her present condition restricted her more than she was willing to admit. Towards the end of the third piece of music Jane played (one of Vivaldi's earliest works), Phryne found herself feeling a little weary. Her feet which usually allowed her to dance all through the night had already started to ache, she found herself feeling rather heavy and uncomfortable, and was becoming somewhat dizzy. Jack sensed a slowing of her movements, and felt her lean into him more heavily, as the dancing became a little too much. Sensing the issue quickly, Jack drew Phryne closer, and danced slower to the music, before coming to a gradual stop. Phryne looked up at Jack with inquisitive eyes, and felt his hand drift from her side to the centre of her back, as he held her supportively against him.

"Why don't we go and sit down for a while?" Jack suggested quietly, his voice low and gentle. Phryne's instinct was to protest, but she found herself physically incapable and unwilling to do so. So she smiled softly in response and nodded, lowering her hands slowly from his body and stepping beside him, as they walked together towards their waiting guests.

As Phryne and Jack approached the vacant chaise lounge, opposite Sheila and Mrs Stanley who were sitting in armchairs conversing, Phryne heard Jane's previously calm, tranquil piano piece change abruptly into a much more lively, animated sound, which threw the dancing Hugh and Dot. Hugh looked up in confusion and Dot laughed, both stopping dancing for a moment as Jane smiled broadly at them from across the piano. She then rose from the piano and walked towards the gramophone, quickly selecting a record and carefully setting it into place, as a bemused Hugh and Dot watched. Phryne sat down on the chaise lounge and was joined by Jack, as all the guests looked up curiously towards Jane. Moments later, the parlour was filled with the sound of 'That's Why I Love You' by Ted Lewis and his band. Phryne smiled and leaned into Jack as Dot, who she knew adored the piece. Indeed, she had played it so many times after Phryne had first bought it that the lady detective joked she'd need to purchase another copy as this one would soon be worn out. Phryne remembered the conversation fondly and watched as Dot looked up towards Hugh, who drew her closer still, and they began to dance together. Mrs Stanley smiled with what Phryne suspected was approval, Cec and Bert made some light remarks which were silenced by a playful swat from Mac, and Sheila closed her eyes and listened as the room was flooded with music. Jane stood by the gramophone and watched Dot and Hugh dance with a proud smile, before looking towards Phryne, who smiled at her. Jane beamed in response, and then turned back towards the cabinet to her left, where the majority of Phryne's records were kept. Whenever Phryne hosted a party and Jane was present, her ward would always be in charge of the music. And she always selected the most perfect pieces.

"You're looking very well, Jack" commended Mrs Stanley, whose voice drew Phryne from her thoughts, and prompted her to turn towards her aunt.

"Thank you, Mrs Stanley" Jack responded politely. "I'm feeling much better" he assured her. Mrs Stanley smiled and nodded.

"I am very glad to hear it" Mrs Stanley responded sincerely. "You look as though you've almost completely recovered" she prompted.

"He almost has" Mac said confidently, as she perched herself on the arm of the chaise lounge next to Phryne, balancing her whiskey on her knee as she spoke to Mrs Stanley. "He's doing remarkably well and, as of today, Jack is now no longer required to remain on bedrest" she said warmly. Mrs Stanley smiled and nodded in response. Sheila smiled warmly at her son.

"You won't be returning to work immediately, I hope" Mrs Stanley said to Jack, before looking up at Mac. Phryne detected the sincere concern in her aunt's voice and expression, and found it stirring something inside her.

"No" Jack confirmed.

"Not for at least another couple of weeks" Mac added. Mrs Stanley nodded slowly in response.

"Possibly not until after the baby is born?" Mrs Stanley ventured. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at Jack, who smiled gently.

"Well" Mac responded, drawing her whiskey to her lips and taking a sip as she considered the question. "I wouldn't like to speculate at this stage, but it's possible he could return to the station in mid-August" she explained, looking down towards Jack and Phryne as she spoke. "Though I wouldn't advise undertaking any of the more physically demanding matters for at least another month" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding and took Phryne's hand. Mrs Stanley looked towards her niece, who had remained unusually quiet. It always troubled her when she was quiet.

"Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked gently. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and smiled at her aunt.

"Yes, Jack is recovering remarkably well" Phryne said gently, smiling as she spoke. "Which is one of the many reasons that today's celebrations are so special" she added warmly. Jack squeezed her hand.

"We have a lot to celebrate" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne smiled.

Mrs Stanley seemed poised to ask another question when Sheila, who had seen the worried look in Phryne's eyes, decided to try and steer the subject of conversation away from Jack's illness.

"Indeed it has been" Sheila said warmly, turning towards Mrs Stanley as she spoke. "Why, for Jack's birthday, Phryne managed to acquire some films of three plays by Shakespeare, two of which we watched on a projector today in this very room" she said, as Mrs Stanley listened captivated.

"Really?" Mrs Stanley asked, as she drew her sherry to her lips. "How very interesting…"

Phryne felt flooded with relief that the conversation topic had shifted into calmer, safer waters, and looked up at Jack, who smiled in understanding. They sat together and listened to the beginning of the conversation, joining in when Mrs Stanley looked towards Phryne with a curious expression, and required further details. Details which Phryne, who felt like a magician revealing a secret, willingly shared.

For the next half an hour, the guests danced, talked, laughed and drank, as they celebrated both Jack's birthday and his recovery. A party which Phryne had intended to be quite literally a celebration of Jack's life; she couldn't think of anything worthy of greater celebration. Though the timely movement of her unborn babies did give her a couple of others.

Phryne placed her hand upon the side of her belly, just as one of the babies moved, pressing its tiny back against her palm. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled, before looking up and considering her family and friends. Jack was engaged in a conversation with Sheila and Aunt Prudence, Cec and Bert were standing by the fireplace, beers in hand, talking quietly as they watched the dancers. Hugh and Dot were dancing together, as were Jane and Mac, who had adopted a much more _avant garde_ style, which made Phryne feel exhausted just watching. The song which Jane had just put on the gramophone was another of Phryne's newer records, causing the room to be flooded with the somewhat unfamiliar sound of Lee Morse's somewhat macabre entitled 'Taint no Sin to Dance Around in Your Bones'. Phryne found herself swaying to the music as she listened, prompting her to nudge into Jack, who looked towards her with a curious expression, his eyes alight, his lips forming a wry smile. He was about to ask her if she wanted to dance when Mr Butler entered the room in his usual silent, undetectable manner, and announced that dinner was served.

The news that dinner was ready prompted Cec and Bert to meet each other's gaze with hungry eyes, before walking towards Sheila Robinson and Prudence Stanley, offering their arms to the ladies. Sheila smiled delightedly and accepted Cec's arm, as the slightly more sceptical Mrs Stanley to hesitate for a moment, before cautiously accepting Bert's arm and allowing him to lead her out of the parlour and towards the dining room. Hugh and Dot followed close behind, with Jane linking her arm through Mac's and walking beside her, as Jack offered Phryne his hand. Phryne linked her fingers through his and pushed herself up off the chaise lounge, which the combination of her ever-growing belly and chiffon dress made a rather difficult feat. Nevertheless, Phryne rose after just a few seconds, frowning slightly at the exertion. Neither of which, to his credit, did Jack acknowledge. He simply placed his hand on her back and smiled gently, as he guided her through the parlour and towards the dining room.

Phryne, Jack and their guests spent the next hour enjoying a delicious three-course dinner prepared by the unsurpassable Mr Butler. The soup was rustic and well-flavoured, the gammon cooked to perfection, and the cheese, biscuits and fruit which followed were most refreshing. After eating, the guests returned to the parlour, full and sated and continuing their conversations from dinner. Sheila disappeared into the kitchen to assist Mr Butler, prompting Phryne to smile privately, as Jack offered her his hand once more and she rose slowly to her feet. By the time Phryne and Jack entered the parlour, their guests had resumed their pre-dinner positions, and the atmosphere was infectious. Jane had just began to play another record, this time having selected Ruth Etting's 'I'm Nobody's Baby', which she, Cec and Bert were dancing to with enthusiasm. Phryne, who felt rather full and weary from dinner, found herself becoming tired just watching them. She was particularly impressed by the fact that Bert managed to keep hold of his (fourth) beer whilst spinning Jane as they danced. Phryne stood by the chaise lounge and smiled as she watched them, swaying to the music as Jack stepped up behind her.

"Phryne, dear, do come and sit down" Mrs Stanley encouraged, placing her hand on her back and nodding towards the chaise lounge. Phryne looked from Jane to her aunt, who wore her trademark expression of confidence and assertion, and she nodded gently in response. She was feeling rather heavy after having eaten, and the babies were showing their appreciation by kicking her soundly. So she was rather keen to sit down.

Jack stepped aside and watched as Phryne eased herself onto the chaise lounge, leaning against the edge and watching Jane dancing, as her aunt took up the armchair opposite. Before Jack could join Phryne, Mac walked confidently across the parlour and stood before him, prompting his wife to look up at her.

"Here" Mac said, reaching forward as she spoke, and offering Jack a crystal glass with a measure of whiskey. Jack looked down at it and then met Mac's gaze. "As we're reducing your medication to reflect your excellent recovery, I see no harm in a single measure" she explained. "Especially as you've just eaten" she added. "And it _is_ your birthday" she reminded him. Jack found that he needed no further encouragement, and nodded in agreement, and accepted the glass with a small nod.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely, as he held the glass in his hand. Mac nodded and smiled slightly in response.

"You are most welcome" Mac responded modestly, before turning towards Phryne. "I'm afraid you have a little longer to wait" she advised, her eyes drifting down towards Phryne's belly for a moment, before meeting her gaze once more. Phryne, who no longer missed whiskey as she had during the earlier stages of her pregnancy, reached for the tall glass of iced lemonade which Mr Butler had provided, and nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure it will be worth the wait" Phryne temporised, as he drew her own glass to her lips. Mac smiled softly and nodded, before turning her attentions back to Jack, who was still nursing his untouched glass.

"Enjoy it, inspector" Mac advised, prompting Jack to look up at her once more. "It's the only one I'm permitting for this evening" she stated. Jack smirked slightly and nodded.

"I understand" Jack replied congenially. Mac smiled once more and nodded, before taking a seat in the armchair closest to the fire, and turning towards Phryne.

Jack smiled gently at Phryne, before considering his glass once more, and drinking the entire measure in a few sips. Although Phryne did not appear to miss alcohol as she once had, he had no intention of taunting her with it. He therefore drank the contents quickly and placed the empty glass down upon the table, before taking up his place beside her on the chaise lounge. Phryne placed her own three-quarters full glass beside his, before leaning back against her seat. The ice-cold drink prompted Phryne's excitable babies to kick animatedly once more, and she placed her hand instinctively over the assaulted spot on her belly to soothe them, though her efforts had little effect. In fact, they seemed to have quite the reverse; as soon as they felt their mother's touch, they began to move and kick with increased fervour. Phryne looked up at Jack, whose eyes drifted from her face to her belly. He smiled in understanding, then placed his arm gently around Phryne, drawing her close. Phryne smiled softly and complied immediately, relaxing against him as she gently cradled the base of her belly through the swathes of midnight blue chiffon. Mrs Stanley, who had been watching Phryne closely, smiled warmly at her niece and relaxed in her own armchair. Her attentions were distracted by the timely Mr Butler, who provided her with another glass of sherry, before refilling Dr MacMillan's glass as began to regale them with interesting and amusing tales from the hospital. Dot and Hugh then joined them, with Dot sitting in the one available free armchair, and Hugh standing protectively by her side, as they too joined in the conversation. Phryne, who was engaged and excited and completely in her element, listened with interest as her friend told the first of many stories, against the backdrop of music and laughter.

The party continued in a similar manner for the next half an hour, with the parlour flooded with the sounds of modern jazz, conversation and warm laughter. Jane, Cec and Bert, who had eaten heartily at dinner, danced animatedly and without pause, not even stopping for a moment to enjoy the drinks Mr Butler had prepared for them. The only intermission was when a new record was played, but even then, Jane would hum and sway and laugh with the red raggers. Something about her happiness, her free-spirited nature and her natural affinity with dancing and fun warmed Phryne's heart. Jane was an intelligent girl who was devoted to her studies, so it was wonderful to see her having such a wonderful time. Seeing her like this – so happy and so care-free – was a symbol of her strength; she'd experienced so much horror in her short life, and Phryne was glad she was now free of it. As she would be forever, if she had anything to do with it. And she fully intended to.

Phryne was drawn from her thoughts by Sheila who, having finished assisting Mr Butler, had taken up her place in the armchair beside Mrs Stanley, and had joined Mac in sharing hospital stories with their audience, much to everyone's amusement. Sheila had evidently just asked Phryne a question, which the lady detective had not registered due to her distraction, and so she simply stared at her mother-in-law. She was about to formulate a response when Sheila, not wishing to embarrass Phryne, rephrased what she had said, which had been a remark on students of medicine, which Jane one day hoped to become. Phryne then responded to the question, confirming that this was the case, and outlining Jane's intentions to her family and friends. She was so engaged in the conversation that she and the others did not notice Mr Butler return to the room, whisper something privately to Jane, and then swiftly leave the room with the young woman, pulling the door to as they left. It was only when the lights went out a minute or so later that they were drawn from their conversation, and everyone turned towards the door.

The turning off of the lights coincided with the end of the song, meaning that the room was now still and silent, with the exception of the muttered words of confusion from several of the guests. Phryne, who had placed her hand instinctively on her belly, felt Jack stand up beside her and step in front of her, before turning towards the door. She heard Cec and Bert have a hushed conversation before heading slowly towards the doorway, as the sound of slow footsteps approached. Phryne placed her hand on the edge of the chaise lounge and rose to her feet, prompting Jack to say her name quietly and step in front of her once more, blocking her completely from view of the door as he shielded her with his body. He was about to join the red raggers in advancing forward when the parlour door opened completely, and revealed the figure of Mr Butler carrying a large cake with twelve brightly burning candles, and Jane standing close by his side.

Phryne, Jack, Cec and Bert breathed a sigh of relief, as Jane initiated the singing of 'happy birthday' to Jack. Phryne felt almost weightless with relief, and internally shook herself for her overreaction, as she joined in happily with the song. As the song ended, Jack walked slowly forward and blew out all the candles in a single breath, just as Jane turned the main light back on again. Jane and Mr Butler looked at their captive audience, with the younger woman smiling mischievously, utterly oblivious to the heightened sense fear which had been inflicted upon half of the guests just moments before. But the fear was now gone and replaced with relief and excitement, as Mr Butler held a truly magnificent three-tier Victoria sponge decorated with vanilla frosting and white chocolate, which formed intricate patterns and designs across the masterpiece. Phryne, who had left the dining room thirty minutes before feeling unable to consume another bite, found herself suddenly feeling really very hungry.

"It's wonderful, Mr Butler, thank you" Jack said sincerely, earning a polite smile and a small nod from the man in question.

"You are very welcome, Sir, though I cannot take all the credit" Mr Butler responded modestly. "Your mother assisted me greatly" he explained, looking towards Sheila as he spoke. Jack turned towards his mother, who walked across the room and stood by his side, and thanked her too, before placing his hand on her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

Phryne saw the look of pride and affection on Sheila's face, and couldn't help but smile in response. The babies, who were either similarly affected by the emotional display or simply voicing their impatience at not yet having consumed any of the delightful cake, began to move excitedly inside their mother once more. As though sensing Phryne's hunger, Mr Butler drew the case closer and looked up towards Phryne, who had just been re-joined by Jack.

"I'll cut the cake in the kitchen, Miss, Sir" Mr Butler informed his employers. "I'll be back presently" he assured them. Phryne thanked him and nodded and Jack did the same, and they watched as Mr Butler walked slowly out of the room with the cake.

Phryne looked up at Jack, an embarrassed smile upon her face, prompting him to place his hand instinctively on her waist and draw her closer to him. Before either of them could speak, the room was filled with the sound of Ted Lewis's 'Glad Rag Doll', which was a favourite of Jane's. Indeed, the young woman was already extending a hand to Mac, who joined her immediately on the dancefloor. The combination of the music, laughter from Cec and Bert, and light conversation between Sheila and Aunt Prudence, caused Phryne to relax completely, and she headed biddably back towards the chaise lounge with Jack, sitting down amongst her friends and engaging herself in conversation once more.

When Mr Butler returned five minutes later with the top tier of the cake and a small stack of plates, Phryne insisted that he joined them for the evening, and declared that he should enjoy the party with them, as a break was well deserved. Mr Butler accepted Miss Fisher's generous offer, and was subsequently approached by Cec, who handed him a beer, and then by Bert, who said something about the 'trials of the working man' as he assisted the kindly butler to hand out the plates of cake. A cake which, the party soon discovered, tasted even more delicious than it looked. And was, apparently, the only method Phryne had ever found which could convince Jane to abandon her dancing for more than five seconds. Phryne smiled affectionately at the younger woman, who sat next to Jack on the chaise lounge as she ate her cake, engaging them both in conversation between bites.

"Are you having a nice birthday, Jack?" Jane enquired keenly. Jack smiled in response and nodded immediately.

"I am. Thank you" Jack replied sincerely. Jane smiled and ate another fork full of frosting, before putting her empty plate down upon the table.

"My dear, you must've been ravenous!" declared Aunt Prudence, prompting Jane to look up at her at once. "That plate won't even need to be washed, it could be put right back in the cupboard" she added lightly.

"It would certainly save on washing up" Phryne responded, her own voice adopting a serious expression. Mrs Stanley looked rather worried for a moment, but her concerns were allayed by a bright smile from Phryne, which prompted Jane to laugh and Jack to smirk in response. Mrs Stanley gave Phryne a faux-reproving look and nodded.

"Would you like to dance with me, Miss Phryne?" Jane asked, her keen and hopeful eyes alight.

Despite feeling a much stronger inclination to lie down than stand up – much less dance – Phryne had not yet danced with Jane, and so resolved to do so. She'd been seated for the majority of the evening, so she felt confident she could cope with one song. Her aunt, however, did not seem to agree.

"Jane, dear, I think Phryne would probably be more comfortable sitting" Mrs Stanley said gently. "Given the delicate nature of her condition" she added. Phryne only just managed to prevent herself from rolling her eyes at the last statement. Jane looked suddenly rather embarrassed, and appeared ready to agree with Mrs Stanley, when Phryne interceded.

"I'm sure I can cope with one song" Phryne said bracingly, smiling at her ward as she spoke. Jane smiled back politely, but looked less confident than she had done before. "Though I'm not sure I could manage a Charleston at present" she said lightly. Jane's expression softened and she giggled. "Why don't you go and pick a song, and I'll join you in a moment?" she suggested. Jane hesitate for a moment, before nodding once in response, rising quickly from her seat and walking across the room towards the gramophone. Phryne watched Jane as she began to look through her rather extensive record collection, before turning towards her aunt, who was addressing her.

"Phryne, my dear, are you sure it's wise for you to exert yourself in such a manner?" Mrs Stanley asked, her voice laced with confusion and disapproval. Phryne looked up at her immediately.

"I'd hardly call one dance exerting myself, Aunt Prudence" Phryne responded gently. "In fact, I understand that exercise is both beneficial and encouraged for women in my delicate condition" she added, before placing her hand on the edge of the chaise lounge and rising to her feet. Phryne rose in less than three seconds and without showing any signs of how difficult the task was becoming, which she felt quite proud of. She could feel her aunt's disapproving eyes boring into her, even as Mac gave her polite reassurances that it was perfectly fine for her to dance, and that there was 'a doctor close at hand at any rate'.

Before heading across the room Phryne looked down at Jack, whose eyes were fixed upon her, and their gaze met. She was grateful that he had not intervened earlier, as he undoubtedly knew she would like to take care of the matter herself. She was also grateful that he had not tried to convince her otherwise, despite the concern she detected in his eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly, placed her hand comfortingly upon his arm, and felt him relax beneath her touch as he returned the smile. Phryne then made her way across the room and towards Jane, just as the room was filled with the sound of Ambrose's 'Painting the Clouds with Sunshine'. Phryne smoothed her dress down over her belly and smiled as she made her way across the room and towards Jane, who was also joined by Cec and Bert, who had finished their second slices of birthday cake and were standing sedately by the window talking to Mr Butler. Phryne smiled at Jane, who extended her hand to her guardian, as they made their way towards the piano and began to dance.

As Phryne and Jane danced to the song, Jack watched his wife with an affectionate smile upon his lips, his eyes never once leaving her. Despite the advanced stage of her (twin) pregnancy, she still twirled Jane, swayed and danced in time to the music, and held her ward's hands as they danced their own _avant garde_ dance to the melody. Mrs Stanley watched them with a combination of curiosity and wariness, and Sheila and Mac looked on with amusement and affection. Jack watched his wife dance with nothing less than complete and utter adoration, his eyes drifting from her face to her belly, which was swathed beneath layers of midnight blue chiffon. Phryne was beautiful – she had always been beautiful to him – but there were something especially beautiful about her as she danced with Jane. And so, as the song came to an end and Phryne stopped dancing, Jack found himself feeling a pang of loss. However, this feeling was quickly replaced with warmth and affection once more as Phryne said something quietly to Jane, who laughed in response, and then embraced her guardian warmly. Jack smiled at the sight and watched as they talked together for a few moments more, before Phryne stroked her hair, pointed towards the gramophone and laughed, and then turned on the spot and made her way back towards him, her eyes meeting his as she walked. Jack smiled at Phryne as she reached the chaise lounge and sat down beside him once more, reaching for her lemonade as she did so. Despite her naturally animated and lively nature, and her attempts to conceal any and all signs of the tiredness which she felt, Jack could tell that the dance had made Phryne rather weary. He watched as she took a few tentative sips of her drink and laid the glass back down on the table, before smoothing her dress down over her belly and smiling warmly at Sheila.

"My dear, you dance beautifully" Sheila commended. "You have such energy" she smiled.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently. "Not as much as I usually have, I fear" she admitted lightly. Sheila smiled and nodded in understanding.

"You will" Sheila assured her. Phryne nodded in agreement, just as the room was flooded with the sound of Louis Armstrong's 'That Rhythm Man'. Phryne smiled in approval.

"How is your daughter, Sheila?" Mrs Stanley asked politely. "And your grandchildren?" she added. "All well, I hope?"

As Sheila responded to the question, Phryne looked up at Jack and leaned against him, sighing lightly as she did so. She felt his hand drift across her back and onto her waist as he drew her close, holding her securely against him as his mother regaled the company with tales of the children's latest exploits. Phryne's attentions were divided between listening to the conversation and watching Jane dance with Cec and Bert, who lifted her off the ground and held her up in the air, before turning her around and around, much to her amusement.

"You have all this to look forward to, dear" Aunt Prudence stated, the sound of her voice prompting Phryne to turn towards her immediately with a smile. "Children are very mischievous, and if your child is anything like you were, well" she said gently, "I think you and Jack are going to have your work cut out for you" she proclaimed. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in approval. She was more right than she realised.

"Yes, I believe we will" Phryne said softly. "But it'll be fine" she said gently. Mrs Stanley smiled and nodded in response, before reaching towards Phryne and taking her hand, which she squeezed reassuringly.

"Yes it will" Mrs Stanley responded kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gently. Mrs Stanley held her gaze for a moment before turning towards Jack. "Did I ever tell you about the time Phryne managed to get onto the roof of my house when she was five years old?" she asked. Dot gasped, Sheila's eyes widened and Jack turned towards his wife with raised eyebrows and a light expression. Phryne simply smirked, before adopting her best faux innocent expression, shrugging lightly, and sat in complete silence as she listened to her aunt regale the company with one of her favourite tales from her childhood.

The party continued for several hours, with music being played, drinks being liberally poured and dispensed, and enjoyable conversations being had. The house was filled with warmth and laughter and life, which was precisely what Phryne had hoped for. It had been a tumultuous few weeks for her family, in more ways than one, and she hoped that uniting them all in the celebration of Jack's life would serve to heal some of the wounds which had been inflicted by time and circumstance. And as the hours wore on, the conversation and laughter continued, and fun was had by all, she believed she had succeeded. And seeing Jack so happy and healthy and engaged gave her immeasurable pleasure, filling her with relief and happiness which she could not put into words. She knew he wouldn't appreciate anything over the top, which is why she'd arranged a rather intimate day for them all; a day which, she was happy to find, Jack appeared to be enjoying, as was she. It had been quite some time since she had felt so relaxed and carefree, and allowed herself to fully enjoy the moment. The only interruption she experienced was the excitability of her babies, who had apparently decided to forgo their usual routine of falling asleep shortly after she'd eaten, and clearly wanted to join the party. But this was a most welcome, most wonderful distraction. Especially when considering the matters which usually interrupted Phryne's most enjoyable moments involved a corpse.

The party lasted until a more reasonable hour than Phryne's parties often lasted which, on this occasion, came as somewhat of a relief to her. Although she was enjoying herself immensely, she was also thoroughly exhausted, and as the clock struck eleven she understood why. Her aunt left first, at around quarter-past eleven, and then Hugh and Dot ten minutes later, followed by Mac, Cec and Bert – with the red raggers kindly offering to ensure Mac got home safely, much to the amusement of the doctor, who promptly quipped that "given your current state of inebriation, gentlemen, I suspect that I will be the one who ensure you both get back in one piece". Phryne laughed conspiratorially with her dear friend, who she embraced warmly as she departed.

"Thank you for coming, Mac" Phryne said sincerely.

"Thank you for inviting me" Mac returned promptly, stroking her friend's arm before looking up at Jack. "Thank you, Jack" she added. "I hope you've enjoyed your birthday."

"I have" Jack responded confidently. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Good" Mac replied, before returning her attentions to Phryne who, despite her best attempts to conceal the fact, was exhausted. "Bed. Now" she commanded, fixing Phryne with a firm stare. "Please ensure that she finds her way there presently, inspector" she added lightly, before tipping her fedora in his direction, nodding towards her friend, and disappearing down the pathway behind Cec and Bert, who were regaling her with their own rendition of Fred Astaire's 'Puttin' on the Ritz', which Jane had played ten minutes or so earlier. Phryne looked up at Jack and smiled, as he watched the red raggers stumble down the pathway, before Mac linked her arms through theirs, drew them close and proclaimed 'come on, boys. Let's get you home. I'll drive'.

"How will Mac get home if she drives the red raggers back in their own taxi?" Jack asked curiously, closing the door as soon as Mac and the others disappeared from view.

"She'll probably drop them off then borrow the taxi to teach them a lesson" Phryne responded. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze. Phryne smirked. "Mac lives less in a cottage less than five minutes away from their boarding house" she explained. "Don't worry, you won't need to clap her in irons" she said lightly.

"I should hope not" Jack returned, meeting Phryne's gaze with a warm smile.

"Have you enjoyed your birthday, Jack?" Phryne asked with interest. Jack noticed that her tone was not quite as confident as it had been previously. He placed his hand on her waist and drew her close.

"It's been perfect" Jack responded, looking into her eyes as he spoke with absolute sincerity. "Thank you, Phryne" he added. Phryne, who was touched by Jack's response, placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You are very welcome" Phryne replied warmly. Jack blinked and nodded in response.

"You're tired" Jack observed. Phryne sighed lightly.

"Ever the detective" Phryne replied. "Are you never off duty?" she asked.

"Never" Jack confirmed. Phryne smiled and nodded. "Neither are you."

"No" Phryne agreed. She looked up at Jack and saw tiredness in his eyes to. Jack smiled at Phryne and linked her arm through his, before guiding her back towards the parlour to say goodnight to the others – who, Phryne noticed immediately, would not be too far behind her and Jack.

Phryne leaned against Jack's arm until they crossed the threshold into the parlour, when her gaze became fixed upon the chaise lounge, her eyes softening at the sight before her. Jane, whose dancing had slowed considerably in the past half an hour, was leaning against Sheila on the chaise lounge, her head resting on the older woman's chest, her eyes closed. Sheila was stroking her hair and smiling warmly at the young woman, who she was holding supportively. Phryne smiled and removed her arm from Jack's as she walked slowly towards the scene.

Phryne eased herself onto the chaise lounge and placed her hand on Jane's shoulder, nudging her gently as she called her name.

"Jane" Phryne called. "Jane, wake up, darling" she encouraged. Jane sighed lightly and opened her eyes slowly, before looking up at Phryne. "I think it's time we get you to bed" she explained. "It's been a very long day" she stated. Jane nodded tiredly in agreement. "And it's very late, so try and sleep in if you can" she said kindly. "You'll need all your energy tomorrow" she explained. "Aunt Prudence is coming for lunch" she said quietly, as though it were a secret. Jane chuckled in response and nodded, before sitting up straight and trying to focus on Phryne with her tired eyes. Phryne stroked her arm gently and smiled at her with warmth. "Did you have a nice time tonight?"

"It was wonderful" Jane slurred tiredly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gently. "Thank you" she added, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, both of whom nodded.

"Thank you, Jane" Phryne responded.

"Yes" Jack agreed, smiling warmly at the younger woman. "Thank you" he added sincerely. Jane smiled modestly in response and nodded, before leaning into Sheila again, her eyes drifting shut once more.

"Come on, dear" Sheila encouraged, placing her arm around Jane and leaning forward, as she tried to entice her to do the same. "Let's get you to bed" she added. Jane nodded absently in response and rose obediently, prompting Phryne to do the same, as Sheila held the younger woman against her and guided through the parlour.

"Goodnight" Jane called tiredly, which was echoed by Jack and Phryne. "Goodnight, Mr Butler" she added with a yawn.

"Goodnight, Miss Jane" came the voice of the kindly butler, who was restoring the living room to order. Phryne watched until Jane was out of sight, before turning towards Mr Butler.

"Please don't worry about tidying up, Mr B" Phryne said kindly. "It's very late, you must be exhausted" she sympathised. Mr Butler, who looked anything but tired (he never appeared anything less that fully awake), smiled appreciatively at his employer.

"Thank you, Miss" Mr Butler began. "I'll just take the glasses and plates through to the kitchen, and quickly restore the parlour to order" he advised.

"Alright" Phryne conceded. "But I am forbidding you to clean anything until the morning" she said lightly. Mr Butler smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Miss" Mr Butler responded genially. "Goodnight, Miss" he added warmly. "Goodnight, Sir" he said to Jack, before carrying an array of glasses and plates out of the room on a silver salver. Phryne and Jack echoed his goodnight before turning towards each other.

Phryne and Jack were now completely alone in the suddenly quiet, almost lifeless parlour. This part of the evening always made Phryne feel rather forlorn, no matter how late or how tired she was. That a room which had been filled with life could now be so silent had always concerned her deeply. But as she looked up at Jack, she found herself free from any feelings of that nature. A room could never be devoid of life if Jack Robinson was in it. Phryne smiled softly as she looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday, Jack" Phryne said simply, her voice kind and warm. Jack smiled, placed his hands on her waist, and drew her close, before leaning down and kissing her.

Phryne smiled against his kiss, before returning it with passion, the kiss quickly deepening and becoming more heated. Phryne placed her free hand on Jack's side and pressed herself against him, eliciting a groan from him, as his hand drifted from her waist to her lower back and pulled her against his hips. Phryne's breath hitched and she held him as they kissed, her right hand cradling the back of his head as he held her against him. Just as they both became dangerously close to losing control, the sound of a light switch being turned off and approaching footsteps prompted them both to draw their midnight activities to a rather premature close. Phryne was composed but slightly breathless when Mr Butler entered the parlour.

"I shan't be a moment" Mr Butler assured her. Phryne, who was uncertain of her ability to speak coherently, simply nodded in response.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack responded, his voice slightly huskier than usual, but confident all the same. Phryne felt a shiver of excitement as he placed his hand on her back. "Goodnight" he added.

"Goodnight, Sir, Miss" Mr Butler returned, smiling at his employers as he began to move the furniture back into the correct position.

"Goodnight" Phryne echoed, as she allowed herself to be led from the room by Jack.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase Phryne placed a hand on the bannister and looked up at Jack, with an expression of promise and desire which ensured he was in no doubt as to what happened when they made it to their bedroom. Phryne and Jack headed upstairs together with a renewed sense of vitality, before making their way across the landing and into the bedroom, where they continued Jack's birthday celebrations more intimately.

After having celebrated privately with Jack after the party had concluded, Phryne quickly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, which continued through the night and well into the morning. Having slept so well and so soundly, and without the need to rise once during the night, Phryne found herself feeling relaxed and well-rested when she did eventually rise, at an hour far later than she had anticipated.

Phryne opened her eyes slowly, as she found herself feeling very relaxed and sated, as her babies moved lazily inside her. However, the combination of just how well rested she felt, and her rather prominent feeling of hunger, quickly caused her to become suspicious. As did the fact that she was alone in the bed. Phryne turned away from the window and towards Jack's side of the bed, which was empty and had been made, prompting her to push herself up into a sitting position. Although the room was shrouded in darkness, this was undoubtedly the work of the heavy curtains, and not a reflection of the earliness of the hour. Which was confirmed by Phryne when she turned on her bedside lamp and reached for her watch, revealing the time to be five minutes past ten. Phryne stared at the face of the watch in surprise for a few moments, before sitting up straighter in bed and looking round the room. Given the lateness of the hour, Mac would already have been and gone, and Jack probably then decided to go downstairs out of fear of waking her. Phryne found herself wondering whether the rest of the household was awake, given how late the party had lasted. She also quickly realised that her aunt would be arriving in a few hours, and Jane would be returning to school in the early evening. It was this knowledge, combined with the hungry movement and kicks of her unborn children, which prompted Phryne to cast her bedsheets aside and slowly rise from the bed, before heading directly towards the bathroom.

When Phryne walked back into her bedroom wearing a white silk robe over her nightdress, she found a fully-dressed Jack standing by the window, looking out to sea having drawn the curtains. He turned towards her immediately with a warm smile, and began to cross the room towards her as she headed towards him, meeting each other at the end of the bed.

"Good morning" Jack greeted warmly. "Did you sleep well?" he asked kindly.

"Far too well, apparently" Phryne said lightly, offering him a small smile. "Is everyone else awake?" she asked.

"Jane only came downstairs half an hour ago, she's just finished breakfast" Jack advised her. "My mother and Mr Butler have been up far longer" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"And Mac?" Phryne asked, looking up at Jack as she spoke.

"Mac arrived shortly after half-past eight, and left ten minutes later" Jack advised. "She didn't want to wake you, so she just felt the babies moving and said she'd examine you this evening" he explained. Phryne nodded in response. She'd been such a light sleep lately, lighter than usual, so she was surprised she hadn't woken when Mac had been with her. Then again, she and Jack did have a later night than everyone else… "Everything's fine" Jack said kindly, placing his hand on Phryne's arm reassuringly, prompting her to blink herself out of her thoughts and look up at him.

"I should get dressed" Phryne replied, before turning towards her dressing room.

"Phryne" Jack returned, capturing her hand in his own as he spoke, prompting her to turn back towards him. "Slow down" he said kindly. "There's no rush" he assured her. "Why don't you have a bath, and I'll bring your breakfast upstairs?" he suggested gently. Phryne considered the notion for a moment, and found herself nodding in agreement. A bath would be wonderful, and she was rather hungry.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne replied warmly, squeezing his hand as she spoke. "I won't be long" she added. Jack stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Take your time" Jack responded kindly. "I'll be right back" he assured her, offering her a gentle smile, before letting go of her hand and walking across the room and towards the bedroom door. Phryne watched him until he closed the door behind himself, before placing her hand instinctively at the base of her belly, where her hungry babies were making their needs known, and heading back into the bathroom with a tender smile.

Phryne ran herself a bath which contained a liberal measure of her favourite chestnut blossom bath salts, and perched on the edge of the bath as she considered the day before her. As she watched the scented steam rise with the water, Phryne reflected that she did a lot of her best thinking in the bath, which was hardly surprising. And there was something she needed to consider before the afternoon.

Whilst the bath was running, Jack returned to the bedroom with Phryne's breakfast, which she ate a little faster than she had intended. Jack turned off the tap and headed back into the bathroom just as she'd finished, and he smiled warmly at her. It was so reassuring to see her with such an appetite. Phryne put her now empty glass of what had once been orange juice onto the silver salver and looked up at Jack with a gentle smile.

"Take your time" Jack reminded her, as he lifted the tray with one hand. "There's no hurry, we have plenty of time" he assured her.

Phryne nodded in agreement and thanked him, before watching him walk out of the room with the tray, and close the door with a gentle click behind him. He knew how much she enjoyed her morning routine, and wanted her to have the privacy she coveted whilst undergoing it. Not that his presence was ever unappreciated. She smiled softly at the considerate nature of his actions, before rising from the bed and heading back into the bathroom.

Phryne luxuriated in her bath for twenty minutes, allowing herself the first ten to relax completely, before considering a rather pressing matter for the remainder. Once she had made her decision, she opened her eyes and looked up towards the ceiling, as she ran her hand over her rounded belly. Her eyes drifted down and she smiled, as she felt the babies moving beneath her touch, and kicking excitedly as they always did when she bathed. Although she would have happily remained in her heated, sweet-scented sanctuary for hours, the morning was almost over, as was Jane's visit, so she found herself resolved to rise. However, as she had come to realise in recent weeks, getting out of the bath was becoming increasingly problematic. And that morning it was unprecedentedly difficult.

Due to the size of her belly and its effect on her centre of gravity, it took Phryne several minutes and at least half a dozen attempts before she was able to get out of the bath, which both concerned and frustrated her in equal measure. She was considering the dilemma as she wrapped herself in a robe, and looked down at the bathtub as she held the soft white towel against her skin. Phryne planned on taking daily baths over the coming weeks (possibly even bi-daily), but given the difficulties she was experiencing in getting out of them, it could prove problematic. And as she was carrying twins, she knew that she would continue to get bigger over the next few weeks, which would increase the difficulties she was having. Phryne felt a sudden pang of dread and fear at the thought of losing this – one of the few methods which she found calmed and relaxed her. She didn't want to resign herself to simply showering for the remainder of her pregnancy. But then again, if she was going to experience such difficulties in getting out of the bathtub, perhaps she'd have to. After all, what if it was dangerous? What if she slipped and fell? Her household often left her alone whilst she bathed, so it would be unlikely anyone would discover her. Her only option really would be to have someone attend her whilst she bathed; whilst the notion of Jack joining her in the bathroom at such times was usually a rather thrilling one, under these circumstances, the prospect seemed rather embarrassing. She didn't want him to think she was struggling, and she certainly didn't want to admit it. But what to do? Phryne sighed lightly and pulled out the plug by its chain (one of the few things she could still do, though bending down far enough to do so really wasn't comfortable), and decided to save the problem for further consideration at a later date. Because she had other matters to attend to that day.

And so, shelving that particular concern for the moment, Phryne walked across her bedroom and into her dressing room, where she quickly selected a loose-sitting silk dress in a beautiful shade of fuschia. She quickly selected the accompanying undergarments and shoes, and carried them into her bedroom, laying them on the bed (which Jack had made) as she made her way towards her dressing table.

At quarter to eleven, a fully dressed Phryne headed downstairs, and was met in the hallway by Jack, who was sorting through the morning's correspondence. He looked up at her and smiled, before carrying the letters towards her, meeting her as she stepped onto the tiled floor. Phryne could hear Sheila and Jane talking in the parlour, and felt herself relax and the happy sound of her ward's tone.

"Alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne returned confidently. The issue of the bathtub returned to the forefront of her mind for a moment, but she quickly banished it in favour of a more pressing issue. "Jack, there's something I was hoping we could talk about" she added quietly. Jack's expression became more serious and he nodded, before following her into the empty dining room, and standing with her beside the table. He waited patiently for her to continue. "I don't think we should tell Aunt Prudence about the twins" she said simply. "Not now, I mean" she added quickly. "I just… I don't want to worry her" she explained, as Jack held her gaze and listened attentively. "You saw how concerned she was about me last night, I can only imagine how much she'd worry if she discovered I'm carrying twins" she advised. "She's not quite as infallible as she would like us to believe" she admitted quietly. "She worries greatly about the people she cares about, especially me. With everything that happened to Janey and Arthur she's fiercely protective, and I really don't want to-"

"It's alright" Jack soothed, taking Phryne's hands as she began to ramble. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up and met his gaze. "As we discussed, we won't tell anyone until you're ready" he explained. "Even if that means giving your aunt a surprise when she comes to see you after their arrival" he added with a small smile. Phryne smiled nervously in response and nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely. Jack placed his left hand on her waist and drew her towards him. Jack held her gaze and nodded.

"What about the red raggers?" Jack asked gently. Phryne smiled.

"Cec and Bert, I definitely want to surprise" Phryne said mischievously. Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled in response. "I have a private theory about how many times he will utter the phrase 'bloody hell' when he sees them" she added lightly.

"There'll be a few 'strewth's from Cec too, I'd wager" Jack added. Phryne chuckled lightly in response, before adopting a more serious expression.

"Would you like to tell your sister?" Phryne asked gently. Jack blinked and met her gaze. "I know how close you both are" she explained. "You could always call her" she suggested tentatively. How much she'd love to be able to tell her own sister. Perhaps she would. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding in response.

"Thank you" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled and squeezed his hand.

"We should join your mother and Jane in the parlour" Phryne said quietly. "I think I've been antisocial enough this morning" she added.

"Not at all" Jack returned promptly. Phryne smiled softly in response. "They understand" he assured her.

"Yes" Phryne replied gently, offering him a small smile as she spoke. "Come on" she encouraged, tugging on his hand before releasing it, as she led him into the parlour.

As soon as Phryne stepped into the room Jane, who was wearing a white dress and had been sitting on the armchair closest to the fireplace next to Sheila, looked up at her with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Phryne" Jane greeted brightly.

"Hello, dear" Sheila added with warmth. Phryne smiled at them both and wished them good morning.

"Though I fear it's actually closer to the afternoon" Phryne added gently. "I'm sorry for joining you so late."

"Nonsense" Sheila responded immediately. "You must've needed the rest" she said simply. Phryne smiled privately, and noticed Jack shift slightly on the spot beside her.

"Yes, I suppose I must" Phryne reasoned, as she made her way towards the chaise lounge. "It was a rather eventful night" she admitted. Jack sat down beside her and met her gaze with a fond faux-warning expression, and it took everything Phryne had not to smirk in response.

"Yes, it was" Sheila agreed. Phryne smiled and turned towards Jane.

"I'm surprised you can even walk, given how you danced the night away" Phryne said with a smile. Jane blushed and nodded.

"I had a wonderful time, Miss Phryne" Jane responded, before turning towards Jack. "Thank you, Jack" she added.

"You're very welcome" Jack replied sincerely. "I'm very glad you could be here, Jane" he added. Phryne found the touching tone he used stirring something inside her. Not in the least her babies, who often reacted quite strongly to the sound of their father's voice. Phryne placed her hand on the base of her belly as she adjusted her sitting position. Jane looked worried for a moment, but Sheila placed her hand over hers and smiled softly, which comforted her.

"We have just over two hours until Aunt P arrives for lunch" Phryne explained, looking from Sheila to Jane as she spoke. "What would you like to do, Jane?" she asked kindly.

Jane considered the question for a few moments. She knew that Miss Phryne was probably still quite tired, and didn't want to overexert her by suggesting a walk or a trip into the city – not that they really had the time, anyway. As Jane considered the matter, she found herself quickly coming up with an idea which she hoped everyone would enjoy.

"Could we watch the last of Raymond's Shakespeare films?" Jane ventured. "If we have time…"

"Of course we have time" Phryne responded kindly, offering her ward a warm smile. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Jane."

"Yes, certainly" Jack echoed.

"I've always adored 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'" Sheila proclaimed. "I remember taking Jack and Anna to see it on stage when they were children – it was the first Shakespearean play they ever saw" she advised. Phryne smiled warmly. She always adored these little snapshots into Jack's past. "It would be lovely to see it" she added.

"Then it's decided" Phryne declared, before placing her hand on the arm of chaise lounge and attempting to rise. "I'll just go and-"

"Phryne, wait" Jack said, rising before she had the chance. Or ability. "I'll speak to Mr Butler, it's fine" he said kindly, walking out of the parlour before she had chance to protest. Phryne smiled softly and returned her attentions to Sheila and Jane.

In less than ten minutes, the indomitable Mr Butler had set up the screen in the parlour and laid out refreshments on the small table. Phryne had attempted to assist by moving an armchair (which really were quite light), but had been stopped by Jack and Sheila, and was then led towards the window whilst Jack and Mr Butler arranged the room accordingly. Shortly after eleven o'clock, the curtains were closed, the lights were dimmed, and the film had begun. Jane and Sheila were sitting in armchairs whilst Phryne leaned against Jack on the chaise lounge, and fought her desire to sleep which seemed to be induced by any reduction in lighting. Mercifully, though, Phryne did manage to make it through the entire play, which she largely attributed to the refreshments provided by Mr Butler, which she seemed utterly incapable of resisting. The film finished shortly before ten to one, which gave Jack and Mr Butler just enough time to return the room to order before Mrs Stanley's timely arrival, which was – as always – perfectly on time.

Phryne opened the door for her aunt at one o'clock, and smiled at her welcomingly as she greeted her.

"Hello, Aunt Prudence" Phryne said warmly, as Mr Butler took her hat and coat. Phryne watched as her aunt cast her eyes over her, and she stood perfectly still and smiled beneath her inquisitive gaze. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night" she added.

"Yes, dear, yes" Mrs Stanley confirmed, smiling politely as Phryne led her into the parlour. Jack crossed the room to greet his aunt-in-law, and both Sheila and Jane rose too, chorusing their greetings. Just as Phryne was about to suggest they sit down, Mr Butler entered the room.

"Can I offer you a drink, Mrs Stanley?" Mr Butler enquired politely, having already provided Miss Fisher and her family with drinks a few minutes before.

"Thank you, Mr Butler, yes" she confirmed, turning towards him as she spoke. "Tea would be most welcome" she stated.

"Of course" Mr Butler responded, before nodding and disappearing quietly from the room. Mrs Stanley then turned immediately towards her niece.

"And how are you today, my dear?" Mrs Stanley asked Phryne, voicing the very question she had been expecting. "It was a very late night last night, you must be exhausted" she commented, her eyes drifting from her face to her belly.

"No" Phryne said simply. "I'm perfectly well, thank you, Aunt P" she added kindly. Mrs Stanley considered her for a moment before nodding in response.

"Yes, well, shall we sit down?" she asked keenly, placing her hand on Phryne's arm and guiding her towards the chaise lounge. "You really shouldn't be spending so much time on your feet, my dear."

"I'm fine" Phryne assured her, as she sat down obediently. Jack looked from Phryne to her aunt and then back towards his wife, before sitting next to her on the chaise lounge. "How are you today, Aunt Prudence?" Phryne asked warmly.

"Well, I was perfectly fine, until about an hour ago" Mrs Stanley began. "There was a most regrettable incident with one of my maids…"

After listening to her aunt's tale about the news that her aunt's favourite maid had become engaged to the scion of one of Sydney's wealthiest families (whom she had met at Mrs Stanley's residence), Phryne mollified her aunt in relation to the scandal she feared would ensue, proclaiming herself to be 'something of an expert in the subject'. Mrs Stanley was reassured by her niece, who kept looking subtly towards her ward and shaking her head when she could see a question forming on her lips, and then steered the conversation onto safer grounds.

Phryne and her family spent the next half an hour in the parlour, where they discussed much more sedate matters, including the party the night before, Jack's recovery, their plans for the afternoon and the daily news (which Phryne was yet to read). Shortly after half-past one, Mr Butler entered the parlour and announced that lunch was served in the dining room, prompting the family to rise from their seats and head in to dine. Mr Butler had surpassed himself by preparing a veritable feast, which Phryne gazed at hungrily as Jack drew out her seat. She thanked him as she sat down, and placed a small selection of sandwiches, salad and egg and bacon pie on her plate as the family continued their conversation.

Despite the natural concern which Phryne experienced at the prospect of her aunt coming to lunch or dinner, everything seemed to be progressing rather swimmingly. Mrs Aunt approved of the food, thanked Mr Butler most sincerely, and took a keen interest in Jane's schoolwork and intentions as the family ate. Phryne found herself relaxing completely as she ate, joining in with the discussions which were held. After discussing Jane, Mrs Stanley and Sheila began to discuss their own girlhood, which sparked, as Phryne supposed it inevitably would, discussions on their children. Phryne, Jack and Jane listened as their families' matriarchs recounted tales of their childhood and those of their siblings and cousins, which prompted Phryne to laugh and Jack to blush in equal measure.

"I can only imagine the adventures your child will get up to" Mrs Stanley reflected over dessert, as she looked towards Phryne and Jack. "I'm sure there will be many tales to be told."

"I certainly hope so" Phryne responded confidently, smiling at her aunt as she drew her glass to her lips. Jane smirked and looked up and Mrs Stanley, who looked both wary and pensive. Jack cleared his throat quietly.

"I'm sure there won't be a dull moment" Jack reflected.

"Or a quiet one" Phryne added. "Which is just how I like it" she advised. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze, and they both smiled. Mrs Stanley caught their exchange and found herself feeling rather warmed by it.

"Tell me, Phryne, how is the nursery coming along?" Mrs Stanley asked with interest. Phryne turned towards her immediately. "Sheila tells me it's beautiful" she added. Phryne smiled.

"It's almost finished" Phryne replied warmly. "I can show you after lunch, if you'd like?" she offered kindly. Mrs Stanley smiled keenly and nodded.

"Thank you, dear, I would" Mrs Stanley replied sincerely. Phryne was quite touched by both her reaction and her interest. "Do you have everything you need?"

The rest of the conversation over luncheon was focused upon the baby and the preparation for its arrival. Although she found it odd referring to the singular term 'baby', Phryne managed it throughout the discourse, as she and her family discussed the impending arrival of the child. Phryne bore the usual questions about names ("we haven't discussed that yet, Aunt Prudence, but there will be plenty of time") and dates ("sometime in September, I believe") rather well, even as her aunt stressed the importance of choosing the right name, and soon. Jack detected Phryne's mood decreasing slightly each time her aunt used the word 'reputation' or 'preparation', and was relieved when Jane changed the subject by discussing the etymology behind Phryne's name, and the history behind it. This quickly sparked a conversation as to whether Phryne and Jack would name their child similarly. Phryne, appreciating her aunt's interest but not quite ready to discuss the subject of names, certainly not so openly, politely informed her aunt that "one of me is more than enough", and that their child would not be named after a famous courtesan. Which seemed to relieve her aunt greatly.

A few minutes later, Mr Butler began to clear the table, and announced to Miss Fisher that he would bring tea, lemonade and some slices of birthday cake through to the parlour. Jane's eyes lit up and Phryne smiled, thanking Mr Butler as she rose to her feet. Sheila kindly offered to assist Mr Butler with the table, just as Jane and Mrs Stanley headed out of the dining room and towards the parlour. As Phryne tucked her chair in, there was a sharp knock at the kitchen door, prompting Mr Butler to sigh.

"It's the grocer's boy, I expect" Mr Butler reflected. "He's always rather early" he added, looking down at his watch as he spoke.

"Why don't you see to him, and I'll deal with the table?" Sheila suggested kindly.

"I'll help you" Jack offered, stroking Phryne's back gently before helping his mother to gather the plates. Mr Butler thanked them both and then disappeared promptly into the kitchen at the sound of a second knock.

"Perhaps I could-" Phryne ventured, before turning towards the table.

"It's alright, dear" Sheila soothed. "Jack and I can manage" she said warmly.

"Yes" Jack agreed, turning towards Phryne with a gentle expression. "Why don't you go and sit down?" he suggested kindly, knowing that she would much rather be comfortably seated and with Jane than cleaning. "We'll be with you in a couple of minutes" he assured her. Phryne saw no point in protesting and nodded in agreement, thanking them both quietly, before heading out of the dining room and towards the parlour, just as Jane and her aunt were about to enter it. Phryne walked slowly behind them, feeling rather heavy after lunch. She placed her hand on the side of her belly as she caught their conversation.

"Oh, yes, it's beautiful" Jane enthused. "The furniture is all very dark, and the artwork on the walls is spectacular" she advised. Phryne smiled as she listened. They must be talking about the nursery. "Miss Phryne said she'd show you if you like" she reminded her.

"Yes, dear, but I think Phryne would prefer to sit down for a while after lunch rather than traipsing all the way up the stairs" Mrs Stanley responded. Phryne was torn between feeling grateful for the consideration or mildly annoyed by her tone, so she simply sighed lightly and continued to follow them. Jane and Mrs Stanley had just entered the parlour by the time Phryne was half way across the hall.

"Miss Phryne had bought so many beautiful clothes" Jane advised. "They're so tiny" she reflected.

"Yes, they will be" Mrs Stanley said with a small laugh.

"I've never seen so many tiny clothes" Jane reflected. Mrs Stanley smiled and turned towards her.

"They'll be needed, I assure you" Mrs Stanley replied, her voice confident due to her own experience, as she and Jane walked towards the armchairs. Phryne smiled softly as she stepped into the parlour.

"Yes, I'm sure they will" Jane stated confidently. "The babies certainly won't run out" Jane replied.

Phryne's smile fell immediately and she felt her stomach tighten. She looked up just as her aunt turned towards Jane, witnessing the exact moment she processed what had been said. There was no doubt in Phryne's mind that she had heard it, and understood. Jane, recognising her error immediately, inhaled sharply and turned towards Mrs Stanley.

"Babies?" Mrs Stanley asked, pronouncing the word as though it were alien to her. Jane looked up at her with worried eyes, her lips parting slightly, but no words escaping. Phryne felt suddenly overwhelmed with panic, and she found herself in a similar state to Jane. The sound of footsteps behind her drew her slightly from her thoughts, but not out of her stupor. "What do you mean 'babies'?" she asked, frowning in confusion, before turning towards the sound as Jack approached the room once more. Mrs Stanley looked from Jack towards her niece, whose presence she had just registered, and who remained frozen to the spot. Jack's eyes drifted from Mrs Stanley to Jane and then towards his wife, just as Mrs Stanley faced her directly for an explanation. "Phryne?"


	120. Chapter 89

For a moment, Phryne felt as though time had stopped completely, and she had been frozen in a single, endless moment. Her stomach clenched, she felt shaken and flushed with heat, and panic spread throughout her entire body. She was vaguely aware of the sound of her aunt saying her name, and the sound of Jack's approaching footsteps which had just come to a sudden stop behind her. But she was unable to respond immediately to either of these facts; as her treacherous mind played the last ten seconds over and over again on a loop in her head – a loop which felt as unending and inescapable as the moment she had found herself trapped in.

As Phryne stared into the shocked yet knowing eyes of her aunt, the knot which had been forming in the pit of her stomach quickly began to tighten, and the panic which she had been trying to suppress rose exponentially. She watched as her aunt repeated her name once more, before taking a single step towards her, the sound of her voice penetrating the fear-fuelled haze which had paralysed her. Phryne then felt the familiar sensation of Jack's hand in her lower back, his finger splayed out across her, as he anchored her, offering her his silent yet unwavering support. She was drawn somewhat out of her stupor by the gesture, which prompted her to relax enough to focus completely on the present situation for just a moment. It was then that she noticed a tearful Jane turn towards her, her expression filled with guilt and distress, as she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, lowering her head in shame. It was this that finally pulled Phryne out of the never-ending moment completely.

"Jane" Phryne said quietly, her voice soft and kind, as she walked instinctively towards the young woman. Jane's breath hitched and she looked up at her guardian, who was also being watched closely by a shocked Mrs Stanley and concerned Jack. Jane swallowed hard and tried to focus on Miss Phryne, who was watching her with gentle eyes. She didn't look angry or upset, or even disappointed. Not at all. She looked how she always did – kind and patient and attentive. And it was this which caused Jane to lose control of the emotions she had been battling, her guilt overwhelming her completely, prompting her to burst into tears.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Miss Phryne" Jane stammered, guilt and worry in her eyes, as she stared into her guardian's. Phryne shook her head and smiled softly, as she placed her hands comfortingly upon Jane's shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Dear Jane" Phryne soothed. "You have nothing to apologise for" she assured her, her voice kind and her tone sincere. She held Jane's gaze with confidence as she spoke – much more confident than she felt - and punctuated her statement with a gentle smile. "Everything is fine" she said warmly, to her ward and to herself, as she offered her another soft smile. "Jack and I need to talk to Aunt Prudence for a moment, so why don't you go into the kitchen and help Sheila and Mr B?" Phryne suggested tentatively. She didn't want Jane to feel as though she was being sent away, but she was also aware of the fact that her aunt was likely to be upset and possible even annoyed at the fact that she had been unaware of the exact nature of Phryne's pregnancy until now. And if this caused an argument – which it very well might – she knew Jane would blame herself, and that was the last thing she wanted. It wasn't her fault. Not at all. "I'll come and find you in a few minutes" she assured her kindly, wishing to reassure the young woman. Jane inhaled sharply and seemed about to respond, but hesitated. She then looked up at Phryne with a nervous, uncertain gaze. Phryne offered her another reassuring smile and stroked her arm soothingly. "Everything's fine" Phryne repeated, in a more confident and assured manner than before. Jane considered her for a moment before nodding absently in response.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane said quietly, her voice laced with emotion. Phryne smiled softly once more and nodded almost imperceptibly. Jane swallowed hard and turned on the spot, walking mechanically across the parlour and towards the hallway. Jack placed a comforting hand on the back of her shoulder as she departed, repeating the same sentiments Phryne had conveyed with his own kind gesture. Phryne watched Jane until she was out of sight, before turning to face her aunt, who was watching her expectantly. Phryne scanned her face, and detected concern, confusion, hurt and bewilderment. And she sought to remedy them all. Though she wasn't quite sure how. So she began with the traditional and most appropriate action.

"I'm sorry, Aunt P" Phryne said sincerely, her voice kind and gentle as she held her aunt's gaze. Her words and her tone prompted her aunt to relax visibly, releasing her clasped hands and exhaling deeply, as her expression softened. It was less than a moment before she responded. Phryne and Jack watched as Mrs Stanley took a couple of steps forward.

"You're carrying more than one child" Mrs Stanley said quietly, her words conveying her newfound understanding of this unanticipated situation. "Twins?" she asked. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, watching her aunt closely, and trying to gauge her reaction. She watched her aunt's eyes widen, her gaze drifting slowly towards her belly, before meeting her eyes once more. Phryne swallowed hard, and prepared herself for the question she had been expecting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs Stanley asked, her tone laced with confusion and hurt. Phryne felt something inside her ache, as the panic she had experienced initially returned, and the knot which had already formed in the pit of her stomach began to tighten. Jack walked towards her.

"We only just found out" Phryne responded, prompting her aunt to frown in confusion. "We didn't-"

"What do you mean you only just found out?" Mrs Stanley asked, perplexed, her voice rising slightly. "How on earth is that possible?" she demanded, her tone one of confusion rather than anger. Phryne inhaled sharply, but relaxed as she felt Jack's hand on her back once more.

"Perhaps we should sit down" Jack suggested, looking from Phryne to Mrs Stanley.

Mrs Stanley stared at Jack for a moment, before returning her attentions to her niece, who was looking rather pale. Mrs Stanley nodded rather formally, before turning on the spot and walking slowly towards an armchair beside the fire. Jack looked down at Phryne, who couldn't quite meet his gaze, and then guided her towards the chaise lounge, where they sat down together. Phryne then looked up at her aunt, who was watching her expectantly once more. A brief silence fell between them.

"I don't understand" Mrs Stanley said, her voice calmer, as she held her niece's gaze. "How could you only just have found out?" she asked, perplexed. "You're eight months pregnant, Phryne."

"Yes, I know" Phryne responded, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them. She swallowed hard and continued to speak before her aunt could interrupt – which she appeared poised to do. "The second baby is smaller than the first, and has been hiding behind its sibling for the majority of my pregnancy" she explained calmly. "It was only when Mac examined me during a routine appointment a week or so ago that the second baby presented itself" she advised. "The babies changed positions, meaning they are both now detectable" she stated. Phryne paused to allow her aunt to consider what she was saying. Which she did. Rather quickly.

"Are you sure, Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked, her eyes and her tone conveying her shock and confusion. Phryne nodded immediately.

"Yes, Aunt P" Phryne responded patiently. "Mac has examined both of the babies, and we've heard their heartbeats" she explained. "And I can feel them both almost constantly. They're rather active" she added, a warm smile playing on her lips. Mrs Stanley stared at her as she considered her words. _Twins_. She sighed lightly and shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Phryne, but I don't understand how Dr MacMillan could not have realised you were carrying twins until just a week ago" Mrs Stanley declared, her voice conveying her disbelief and frustration. Phryne felt the knot in her stomach tighten, as she was overcome by a sudden wave of annoyance. "She was supposed to be taking care of you-"

"She has been taking care of me" Phryne protested, annoyance present in her tone. More than she had intended, certainly. Phryne closed her eyes and sighed lightly before continuing. She felt Jack's hand stroking her back soothingly, and she slowly began to relax. She met her aunt's gaze once more and continued to speak. "Mac has looked after me from the very beginning, and I've been receiving the best care" she informed her, her voice gentle and her tone kind and patient. "Since I was hospitalised several months ago, Mac has been examining me weekly, and has gone above and beyond what one could reasonably expect from any attending physician" she advised. "And since Jack has come home, she's been coming to the house twice a day to check on both of us" she stated, holding her aunt's gaze with confidence as she spoke. Her aunt's gaze, however, was one of steel.

"Which makes it even more concerning that she did not notice you were carrying twins until so recently" Mrs Stanley stated. "I know she's your friend, but- "Jack, who sensed Phryne's rising frustration and emotions, took his wife's hand.

"Mrs Stanley, what Phryne's said is absolutely correct" Jack stated with conviction. "Dr MacMillan has been an excellent physician throughout Phryne's pregnancy" he continued confidently. "I don't believe she would have received better care from anyone else in the world" she added, anticipating her next argument. "If either of us felt that we required a second opinion, or had any concerns which we believed warranted consulting another physician, we would have done so" he informed her. "Phryne's friendship with Dr MacMillan has not caused any issues, in fact it has been an asset" he declared. "The second baby wasn't detectable until very recently due to the position it was in" he advised. "It's a little smaller than the first baby, and was hiding behind its sibling for quite some time" he stated. "I know this news has come as quite a shock to you – it certainly did to us" he said kindly. "But it's something which Phryne and I feel is cause for celebration, not blame" he advised. Mrs Stanley sighed lightly and looked from Jack to Phryne, who appeared rather tense. As Mrs Stanley met her niece's gaze, Phryne saw something in her eyes which she had seen the moment she discovered the news, something which overwhelmed all other emotions conveyed in her voice and expression. Fear.

"I… I'm sorry, Phryne, Jack" Mrs Stanley said humbly. "I agree that this is exciting news, and it is something which should be celebrated" she added, her voice quiet but sincere. "But I find it deeply troubling that it is something which has only just been discovered" she added calmly, holding her niece's gaze as she spoke. "I know you are very close to your Dr MacMillan, and your loyalty is understandable and it is admirable" she explained. "But this isn't about friendship and loyalty, it is about what is best for you and the babies you are carrying" she stated, in a tone which Phryne was beginning to find rather patronising. "Now, I know you initially rejected my suggestion of securing a private physician, but under the circumstances I feel it is something which you should reconsider-"

"I don't want another doctor" Phryne interrupted. Although she spoke clearly and with conviction, there was a fearful edge to her tone. An edge which Jack, who squeezed her hand as she spoke, clearly detected. "Aunt P, I appreciate your concern, but neither Jack nor I believe there is any reason for us to consult another physician, let alone hire one" she explained calmly. "Mac has been providing myself and the babies with excellent care, and is checking on us regularly" she advised her, hoping to allay her aunt's concerns. But she could tell from her doubtful and worried expression that she had not.

"Phryne, I understand your loyalties to your doctor, but I really feel it would be in the best interests of your babies and yourself if you would consult another physician" Mrs Stanley said calmly, her voice adopting the same bordering-on-patronising tone which it had before. Phryne found herself feeling emotional and frustrated. "Pregnancy is a complicated and dangerous enough matter as it is, and with twins, it is even more so" she advised. Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled sharply. Jack placed his hand supportively on her back. "And given the advanced stage of your condition, it is imperative that you consult another physician immediately" she advised. "Whilst I appreciate your loyalty and sense of obligation to Dr MacMillan-"

"I don't feel obligated, I feel safe" Phryne interrupted, her voice conveying her frustration, as the words escaped her lips without her permission once more. Phryne felt herself feeling both annoyed by her own lack of control and embarrassed by her candid admission, and sought to remedy both immediately by continuing to speak in a calmer, more confident manner. If she could. The babies, apparently disliking either their mother's rising emotions or the argument which she was embroiled in, began to kick her soundly in protest, prompting her to place a soothing hand upon the side of her belly. The babies began to cease their assault upon her abdominal wall, and Phryne took in a calming breath before addressing her aunt once more. "Dr MacMillan is a highly skilled and incredibly experienced physician" she explained. "She is a leading doctor in the field of obstetrics, and Jack and I both trust her completely" she added confidently. Jack nodded immediately in response and Phryne felt flooded with relief and gratitude, and was able to continue. "Our friendship is an asset, not a threat" she advised. "And I really don't know what I would have done without her this year" she added, her voice hitching with emotion, as her treacherous mind drew her back to that terrifying moment in her suite at the Windsor, and Mac's timely arrival. "I know that pregnancy is dangerous, and twin pregnancy even more so" she added candidly. "And I also know that there is no one I trust more to deliver these babies safely than Mac" she stated with conviction.

"And I agree" Jack added confidently, prompting Mrs Stanley to turn towards him as he spoke. "Dr MacMillan has provided Phryne with excellent care throughout her pregnancy, and I am confident that she will continue to do so" he added. "If I had even the slightest doubt in her abilities, I would have discussed the matter with Phryne. But I don't" he stated with conviction. "Dr MacMillan has been an asset throughout Phryne's pregnancy, and we are both very grateful for everything she has done, and is continuing to do" he explained. "And we want her to continue to be not only Phryne's doctor, but our children's doctor too" he advised. Mrs Stanley considered his words for a few moments and nodded slowly in response, before looking up at Phryne with eyes filled solely with fear.

"I just want to make sure that you are being looked after" Mrs Stanley admitted, her voice tinged with emotion. Phryne felt suddenly overcome, and her previous feelings of frustration melted away.

"I am" Phryne said kindly, offering her aunt a reassuring smile. "Mac has been taking very good care of me and the babies" she assured her. "I know I can be reckless with my own safety, but I wouldn't be with my children's" she stated with conviction. "If I had even the slightest doubt or concern, I would seek the opinion of another physician" she explained. "But I don't" she added confidently. "Neither of us do" she stated, squeezing Jack's hand as she spoke. "I understand your concerns, Aunt P, I really do" she assured her. "Since discovering I'm carrying twins, Mac has already advised me of the medical implications, and the changes I will need to make from now until-" continued, breaking off slightly, but quickly continuing to speak. "Until the babies are born" she explained. "Instead of examining me once a week, she's attending to me twice a week" she advised her aunt. "And given the likelihood that the babies will be born early, Mac is going to be putting me on bedrest once I reach thirty-five weeks" she stated. Her aunt nodded immediately in approval. "Which I will remain upon until I go into labour – at which point I will be taken to hospital immediately" she informed her. Mrs Stanley relaxed visibly and nodded once more. Phryne and Jack remained silent to allow Mrs Stanley to process the information. Phryne watched as her aunt looked up at her.

"Are they both alright?" Mrs Stanley asked, her voice filled with such genuine concern that Phryne found herself feeling rather emotional. She fought her feelings, and nodded confidently in response.

"Yes, Aunt P" Phryne said warmly. "They're more than fine" she assured her, smiling as she spoke. "They're very healthy and very active" she informed her. For the first time during the conversation, Mrs Stanley smiled. Slightly. But only for a moment.

"You mentioned one of the babies is quite small…?" Mrs Stanley prompted, her voice adopting that same nervous edge.

"The second baby is a little smaller than the first, but not worryingly so" Phryne informed her. "Apparently it is common in twin pregnancies" she advised her. "Mac is keeping a close eye on them both" she informed her. "They're perfectly fine" she said kindly. Mrs Stanley's eyes drifted from Phryne's eyes to her belly, where her gaze rested for several moments, before she nodded slowly and met her niece's gaze once more.

"And are you quite well?" Mrs Stanley asked, her voice filled with such genuine concern that Phryne found herself feeling quite affected. She swallowed a lump which had begun to form in her throat and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne said with a reassuring smile. "I am very well" she said slowly. "And very healthy" she assured her, punctuating her declaration with a soft smile.

"Surely it would be best for you to begin your confinement now?" Mrs Stanley suggested. "Given the fact that you're carrying twins, and the stress you've endured recently-"

"It's not necessary for me to do so for another few weeks" Phryne said tentatively. "Mac is coming to the house daily and examining me twice a week, so if she feels the need to bring that date forward I am confident she will do so" she added, trying to suppress her own concern at that rather daunting notion. "But for the moment, it isn't required" she explained. Mrs Stanley looked worried once more.

"My dear, you should be resting" Mrs Stanley responded, her voice kind and filled with concern. Phryne smiled softly.

"I have been, Aunt P" Phryne returned gently, offering her aunt a warm smile. "With ever-increasing frequency" she added lightly. "My body seemed to crave sleep, and I find myself unable to deny it" she explained. "And even if I tried, I wouldn't be very successful" she advised. "Jack and Sheila are making sure that I rest and take care of myself, and won't allow me to lift anything heavier than a teacup" she added, knowing that reminding her aunt of the fact would reassure her immeasurably. And from the softening of her expression and visible relaxing of her body, it appeared to have done so.

"Yes, I'm sure they are" Mrs Stanley responded confidently. "I don't doubt that you are being well looked after, Phryne" she said warmly. "But there is so much to consider, more than before, certainly" she continued. Phryne held her gaze and listened attentively. "I know you were rather reluctant to hire any additional staff, and I understand your reasons why" she explained. "But given the fact you are carrying twins, I must implore you to reconsider" she added, her voice gentle but firm. "I know you want to do this by yourself – you've always been so independent" she continued. "But children – especially babies – are very demanding, and require constant care" she stated. "They will both be completely reliant on you, especially during their infancy" she advised. "They'll need to be fed and clothed and washed and changed, they'll sleep at the most unconscionable hours for unspeakably brief periods of time" she continued. Phryne considered her words, and found her mind awash with images of wailing infants, the nursery in disarray, and a household filled with chaos. The knot in her stomach tightened once more. "And they will wake at frequent intervals throughout the night, and demand either food or changing or simply comfort" she stated, as Phryne looked up at her and listened attentively, and hoped that her expression was not betraying any of her fear or emotion. "It's exhausting enough with one baby, let alone two" she said gently. "Whilst Sheila will be here for a while, Dorothy will soon be occupied with her own baby, Jack will be returning to work, and Mr Butler is hardly equipped to deal with two newborn infants" she explained. "And you yourself will be recovering" she advised. "Of course, I will help you as much as I am able to, but I really do believe that-"

"I understand what you're saying, Aunt P" Phryne responded calmly. She was grateful that none of the concern and self-doubt she was currently experiencing was reflected in her voice. Although her face was not affected by her fear, her babies most certainly were, as was apparent from their increasingly excitable movements and firm kicks, which Phryne attempted to soothe subtly with her hand, whilst simultaneously trying to speak. "And this is something which Jack and I have discussed" she advised, as she regained her train of thought. "But for the moment, we don't believe that it is necessary" she explained. "Sheila has very kindly offered to remain with us until after the babies are born, and will remain with us for some time after" she stated. "She and her family will be moving back to Melbourne by the end of the year, and she has advised us that would like to help take care of our children on a rather permanent, long-term basis" she continued. "And we have very gratefully accepted her generous offer" she advised. "I don't want our children to grow up surrounded my strangers" she explained. "Which is why I do not want to hire any additional staff at this time" she stated. "I want to look after my children, and I want them to be surrounded by their family" she continued. "And I am confident that we will be able to manage" she added confidently. Mrs Stanley considered her words for a few moments, before nodding once in response. "These are my babies, Aunt Prudence" she explained. "I'm their mother, and I'm going to take care of them" she stated with conviction. Mrs Stanley met her gaze.

"Of course you are" Mrs Stanley responded immediately, sincerity and confident present in her tone. "No one doubts that, Phryne, certainly not me" she added. "But these babies will be tiny, and helpless, and completely dependent upon you for absolutely everything" she explained patiently. "They will need constant care-"

"I know, Aunt P" Phryne replied gently. "I can assure you, the subject of what these babies will require from me has been something I have been thinking about every day since I learned of their existence" she informed her kindly. "And I'm going to make sure they have everything they need."

"Of course, dear girl" Mrs Stanley said warmly. "I didn't mean to suggest that you weren't" she added quickly, concern present in her eyes. "But there is a lot you need to prepare yourself for, and this is not confined to the nursery, layette, or even issues of staff" she continued. "They need constant care and nurturing from the moment they arrive."

"And they'll have it" Phryne responded, hurt present in her voice as she spoke. "I'll make sure of it" she stated. Despite her aunt seemingly believing that she was incapable of doing so. Mrs Stanley, sensing that Phryne was upset and quickly realising why, sought to remedy the matter immediately.

"I know you will" Mrs Stanley added confidently, her gaze holding her niece's as she spoke. "I just… I don't want you to feel as though you have to do it alone."

"I'm not alone" Phryne responded quickly. Jack turned towards her slowly, noting the tightness of her expression and the sudden tension in her body. She hadn't quite answered the question, and he suspected he knew why. He squeezed her hand gently. "I have Jack, and Sheila, and Dot and Mr Butler."

"And you have me" Mrs Stanley said kindly, offering her niece a small smile. "I want to help you, Phryne, as much as you will allow me to" she explained. "I know your household is rapidly expanding, but I would be grateful if you would consider allowing me to join it for a while – as long as you need me to – whenever you need me to" she continued, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "Whether that involves me staying here with you for a while after the babies are born, or just coming to assist you during the day or night – or both – I want to do so" she stated confidently. "And I'd be very grateful if you would allow me the opportunity" she said kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Of course we would, Aunt P" Phryne responded warmly. "We'd be delighted" she said sincerely.

"Yes" Jack confirmed. "And very grateful" he added, smiling softly at Mrs Stanley. "Thank you." Mrs Stanley smiled politely and nodded in response. A comfortable silence befell the room for a few moments, and Phryne found herself experiencing gratitude and relief.

"I didn't mean to offend you with my comments concerning Dr MacMillan" Mrs Stanley explained, prompting Phryne to look up at her and listen attentively as she spoke. "I know she is a… a very capable doctor and very dear friend" she explained. "I just want to make sure you have the best possible medical care, especially now."

"I understand" Phryne said kindly, accepting her aunt's apology without hesitation. "And I do" she assured her. Mrs Stanley smiled softly and nodded politely in response.

"I take it you aren't… working on any of your murders?" Mrs Stanley asked tentatively. Phryne suppressed a smile.

"They aren't _my_ murders, Aunt P" Phryne responded kindly. "But no, I'm not" she explained. "Mac has advised me against investigating, given the advanced stage of my pregnancy, as well as the recent developments" she explained. Mrs Stanley nodded in approval and looked visibly relieved. "So I won't be chasing down murderers or breaking into buildings in the middle of the night any time soon."

"Well that is some consolation" Mrs Stanley responded. Phryne smiled.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Phryne replied, holding her aunt's gaze as she spoke, and finding herself feeling relieved that she and Jack had been able to reassure her. "Speaking of consolations" Phryne added, placing her hand on the side of the chaise lounge and rising to her feet. "I must go and check on Jane" she advised, smoothing down her dress as her aunt looked up at her. "I'll be back in just a moment" she assured her, before looking towards Jack and offering him a reassuring expression, then turning on the spot. She had barely take a step when her aunt called her back.

"Phryne" Mrs Stanley called, prompting the lady detective to turn towards her, her intelligent eyes meeting her aunt's, as her left hand rested instinctively on the side of her belly. Mrs Stanley held her gaze and smiled gently. "I really am very happy for you, dear girl" she said sincerely. "It's wonderful news" she continued. "I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear" she added. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled too.

"Thank you" Phryne responded with equal sincerity, before turning from her aunt once more, and walking slowly out of the room. Both Jack and Mrs Stanley watched her until she was out of sight. As soon as the sound of her heels upon the floor vanished completely, Mrs Stanley turned towards Jack, who turned towards her once he felt her eyes upon him.

"She's one of the bravest, most independent young women I've ever known" Mrs Stanley said simply, her tone matter-of-fact, and her voice laced with concern. Jack nodded once in response.

"Me too" Jack agreed. Mrs Stanley held his gaze and nodded.

"But despite what she says, she is not as infallible as she may think" Mrs Stanley said gently. Jack saw the meaning in her eyes and swallowed hard.

"No" Jack retuned quietly, his eyes drifting away from Mrs Stanley's as he answered. Mrs Stanley saw the sadness in his eyes and leaned forward.

"Although she would hate the very mention of such a notion, she does need looking after" Mrs Stanley explained. Jack returned his gaze to hers and nodded once.

"And she is" Jack assured her. A small smile played on Mrs Stanley's lips.

"I know how well you look after her, Jack" Mrs Stanley said with gently. "I've never doubted that" she assured him. Jack nodded once and listened attentively as she spoke. "Although she won't admit it, she needs you now more than ever" she said simply. Jack held her gaze. "Don't let her tell you that she's fine" she added quietly. Jack nodded slowly in response. "She needs you" she repeated. Jack held Mrs Stanley's gaze with confidence.

"She has me" Jack stated with conviction. Mrs Stanley's expression softened and she smiled.

As soon as Phryne stepped out of the parlour, she found her aunt's words swimming in her mind, reigniting the fears she had been trying to suppress (and trying to avoid thinking about) for several months. Thankfully, her life had provided her with many distractions which had made this task very easy. Unfortunately, the advanced stage of her pregnancy meant that she had less of those distractions, and she was running out of time. In fact, from Mac's advice that twins often arrive early, she had far less time than she initially believed. In the moments it took for her to walk across the hallway and through the dining room, she found her mind awash with her aunt's reminders of what the babies would need, and overwhelmed by the doubt that she herself would be able to provide it. She didn't know how to comfort a baby if it cried, or what it needed if it did, or how to feed or change or bathe an infant. She hadn't even held a baby in over a decade, she couldn't honestly remember how to do so. The knot which had been forming itself in the pit of her stomach tightened once more just as she stepped over the threshold of the kitchen. Phryne attempted to ignore her concerns and discomfort once more which, at this precise moment in time, was easy. Because she found herself facing yet another distraction which, like the majority of the others, was a very pressing issue.

A calm but visibly upset Jane was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of untouched tea, as Sheila sat beside her. The older woman had one arm around her and was talking to her quietly, as Mr Butler stood on the other side of the table, his eyes conveying his sympathy and concern. The sound of Phryne's heels on the kitchen floor as she entered the room prompted Mr Butler and Sheila to look up towards her, and then Jane, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Miss Phryne" Jane said quietly, her voice slightly choked. "I am so sorry" she said sincerely, in a voice which was heavy with emotion. A few tears spilled from her eyes and she closed them tightly.

"Oh, Jane" Phryne said gently, as she walked quickly towards her and sat by her side, placing her hand over hers and putting one comforting hand on her shoulder. Sheila leaned back slightly to give them both some space. "You have nothing to apologise for, darling. You haven't done anything wrong" she assured her. Jane looked up at her doubtfully.

"I didn't mean to tell her, I swear" Jane assured her. Phryne nodded immediately in understanding. "It just slipped out" she explained, her voice adopting a slightly frustrated edge. Phryne stroked her hand.

"It's alright" Phryne soothed. "She was going to find out eventually" she continued. "I'm glad it's out in the open" she added. Jane sniffed slightly and looked up at her. Miss Phryne sounded sincere, and she certainly looked it.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked uncertainly. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, Jane" Phryne responded kindly. "Everything's fine, I promise" she stated. Jane swallowed and nodded.

"I really am sorry" Jane replied, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke, as though afraid she didn't believe her.

"There's no need" Phryne said kindly. "I was going to write to my parents tomorrow to tell them, so I'm sure my father would've told her all" she advised. "And he would've been much less subtle about it" she added. Jane smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm glad she knows, Jane. Really" she assured her. "I was concerned about telling her, but Jack and I have discussed it with her now, and I can't tell you what a relief it is" she explained. Although the conversation with her aunt had prompted her to revisit some of her previous suppressed fears concerning babies and motherhood, she felt relieved that her worries about telling her aunt were now completely allayed. If she hadn't found out that day, it was highly likely that she wouldn't have discovered the fact until after the babies were born. Which would almost certainly have caused an argument; an argument at a most inappropriate and unnecessary time. Jane seemed to experience a renewed sense of confidence with Phryne's last statement, and she nodded in response.

"So you aren't angry with me?" Jane asked quietly. Phryne sighed lightly and placed her arm around her.

"Dear Jane" Phryne said with affection, as she leaned in towards her ward. "Of course I'm not angry" she soothed. "I don't believe I could ever be angry with you" she advised. Jane smiled and nodded. "The only thing I'm feeling now, is hungry" she stated. Jane giggled and looked up at her. Miss Phryne's appetite had certainly increased in recent months.

"Again?" Jane teased lightly. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence.

"Apparently so" Phryne said proudly, smiling at her ward before looking up at Mr Butler. "Mr B, I don't suppose you could bring some of Jack's birthday cake into the parlour, could you?" she asked politely. "I feel a strong desire for something sweet" she explained. Mr Butler smiled with understanding and nodded. He had quickly become accustomed to Miss Fisher's frequent need for refreshment.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded promptly. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, in a tone which conveyed her relief and anticipation, before turning towards Jane. "Would you like to come back into the parlour?" she asked kindly. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane responded confidently. Phryne smiled once more.

"Good" she said sincerely, squeezing her hand, before turning towards her mother-in-law. "Will you join us, Sheila?" she offered kindly.

"I'd be delighted" Sheila replied warmly. Phryne nodded.

"Excellent" Phryne proclaimed, smiling at Jane once more, before placing her hands on the table and pushing herself onto her feet. The wooden chairs at the kitchen table were not quite as comfortable as they used to be…

Sheila and Jane rose promptly too, and the three women walked out of the kitchen together, happily discussing the cake they were about to enjoy as they walked. Mr Butler smiled in relief, and walked directly towards the pantry, where he remaining two tiers of the cake were being safely stored. For the moment, at least.

Phryne walked beside Jane as they stepped into the parlour, knowing that she was still harbouring feelings of guilt and embarrassment over the incident a few minutes previously – though there really was no need. Jane's anxiety was displayed by her hesitation once she reached the threshold of the parlour, just as Jack and Mrs Stanley turned towards the women.

"Jane, dear" Mrs Stanley said warmly. "Jack tells me you are taking advanced piano lessons in school?" she invited. Jane blinked herself out of her stupor and nodded in agreement as she walked into the room.

"Yes, Aunt Prudence" Jane confirmed. Mrs Stanley nodded.

"Would you play for us?" Mrs Stanley asked politely. Jane relaxed visibly and smiled in response.

"Of course" replied a delighted Jane, who looked up at Phryne with a smile, and practically skipped towards the piano. Phryne looked towards her aunt and offered her a grateful look, prompting the older woman to nod once in acknowledgement Phryne and Sheila then took up their seats, and the family listened as the parlour was filled with music.

Jack turned towards Phryne, who was still slightly pale and – he suspected – beginning to become rather tired. Jack's deductions were proved correct when, after a few minutes of Jane's beautiful playing, he felt Phryne lean against him, which was a habit of hers when she was growing tired. Jack leaned against her supportively, and she relaxed against him. He suspected (quite correctly) that Phryne would have fallen asleep beside him, had it not been for the timely arrival of Mr Butler, who brought with him a fresh pot of tea and generous slices of birthday cake. Phryne sat up immediately and beamed at the kindly butler (who wisely served her first), and Jack watched with delight as she began to eat. Jane, it seemed, could not be lured away from the piano with cake, and continued to play for a short while longer, until the temptation of such a delicious treat became too much to bear. As soon as she rose from her seat her family applauded, and she blushed in response, before walking slowly towards them and accepting a slice of cake from Sheila, who handed it to her, as she sat down in the armchair beside her. Phryne looked up at Jane and smiled at her warmly, relieved to find that all previous signs of sadness and guilt had disappeared from her features completely. Phryne smiled in relief and drew her sweet tea to her lips.

Phryne and her family spent the next thirty minutes in each other's company, discussing similar subjects to those which had been discussed over lunch. However, after a short while the subject turned, as it inevitably would, towards the subject of the twins. Jane was quiet for several minutes as the matter was discussed amongst her family; but after hearing everyone talking with such animation about the fact, she found herself feeling considerably less self-conscious, and she too joined in. She began by informing the company of many of the facts concerning twins and, in particular, the differences between identical and non-identical twins, and the theories surrounding them. Phryne, although engaged and interested by the conversation, found that it evoked the feelings of doubt and uncertainty which she frequently experienced - feelings which were never far beneath the surface. Although she attempted to suppress her anxiety, it became apparent that it had been noticed by Jack, who placed a comforting hand subtly on her lower back. She exhaled deeply and turned towards him, offering him a gentle smile, before leaning into him and listening as Jane described the statistics and probabilities associated with twin pregnancies.

Shortly before three o'clock, Mrs Stanley politely announced her imminent departure, explaining that she was having dinner with the Cavendish family later that evening. Phryne smiled and nodded in understanding, and was about to offer to walk her out, when her aunt made a request.

"I was wondering, Phryne, if you might show me the nursery before I leave?" Mrs Stanley asked politely. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Of course" Phryne responded kindly, before rising slowly to her feet and turning to fact her aunt directly. "I'd be delighted" she added sincerely. Mrs Stanley looked both relaxed and relieved at her niece's statement, and followed her out of the room and towards the staircase. As the sound of their footsteps on the staircase was heard in the parlour, Jack turned towards Jane, whose expression became nervous once more.

"Jane, would you care to join me at the piano?" Jack invited kindly. Jane looked up at him immediately, her expression shifting immediately. "I was hoping we might find some time to practice together, but I fear we haven't had much of an opportunity" he explained. Jane smiled.

"Of course" Jane responded keenly, rising to her feet with a delighted expression, before walking immediately towards the piano. Jack and Sheila shared a look, as his mother smiled and nodded with approval, watching her son cross the room and sit down beside the young woman. Sheila watched them and listened as they played, her eyes filled with affection and her ears with a delightful melody, as she watched them both attentively. Jack would be the most wonderful father. _Indeed_ , she reasoned, _he already is_.

As Phryne ascended the staircase with her aunt, she found herself quickly realising how increasingly difficult the task itself was becoming. The stairs seemed steeper than before, and she could have sworn that there were more of them! She had to fight a very strong urge to pause once she reached three quarters of the way up, the combination of the steepness and her own rising tiredness making her want to rest for a few moments. But she reminded herself that she had been an ambulance driver in the War, an agent for the British government shortly after, and was a renowned lady detective who had investigated some of the most dangerous crimes the city of Melbourne had ever seen. So she categorically refused to be defeated by a set of stairs.

And so, it came as a considerable relief when she finally reached the top, and walked forward onto the landing. She hoped her aunt hadn't detected her hesitation at the top of the staircase as she caught her breath (it really was only for a moment), before leading her down the corridor and towards the nursery.

Phryne knew that her aunt would examine the room independently and in her own time, so she simply opened the door and led her in, before stepping aside and allowing her to begin her own explorations. She watched as her aunt looked around the room slowly, taking in the furniture, the art, and the décor. It was almost a minute before she spoke.

"Oh, Phryne" Mrs Stanley breathed, her eyes drifted over the crib, before she looked back towards her niece with emotion in her eyes. "What a beautiful nursery you have created" she commended. Phryne smiled softly.

"Thank you, Aunt Prudence" Phryne responded sincerely. "Though I fear I can't take all the credit" she admitted. "Jack helped" she explained. Mrs Stanley smiled and nodded in understanding. She thought he might. "Please" Phryne said softly, noting her aunt's hesitation; despite her curiosity, she was a victim of traditional politeness, and would not dream of committing a social impasse such as opening a drawer _without permission_. Mrs Stanley met Phryne's eyes with a look of keen interest, as Phryne gestured broadly to the room. She smiled softly and nodded, before casting her eyes appreciatively around the room once more, and beginning her examination.

For the next few minutes, Mrs Stanley ran her fingers over the fine, dark-wood furniture, which she praised very highly (especially the baby bath), before examining the artwork on the walls, the books in the cases, and the vast and ever-increasing collection of clothes, blankets and bedding which Phryne had acquired over recent months. Phryne remained still and respectfully silent as her aunt explored the room. She smiled at her aunt's expressions of awe and interest, and responded politely to the remarks she made about various articles of clothing, or books, or other items which caught her eye. It was the clothes, however, which seemed to captivate her the most.

"Goodness, Phryne" Mrs Stanley breathed. "These babies will have a wardrobe to rival even yours" she proclaimed, as she ran her fingers over a neatly stacked pile of baby gowns, which had been carefully placed in one of the drawers.

"Quite possibly" Phryne admitted, as she walked slowly towards her aunt. "Though there are two of them, and just one of me" she explained. Mrs Stanley smiled softly and continued to run her fingers over the soft material of the dainty gowns, her mind taking her back to the days of Guy and Arthur's infancy. "And I understand babies go through a tremendous amount of clothes."

"Indeed" Mrs Stanley agreed knowingly, before looking up and meeting her niece's gaze. "Though I don't think you need to worry about running out" she said lightly. Phryne smiled.

"No" Phryne confirmed. Mrs Stanley nodded and closed the drawer.

"Do you have everything you need?" Mrs Stanley asked kindly. Phryne nodded.

"The last of the items – including the pram – will be arriving over the next couple of weeks" Phryne informed her aunt. "Well, I told myself they were the last, but…" she continued, trailing off slightly as she cast her eyes across the nursery. She didn't feel ready, she didn't feel prepared. Not at all. But she suspected that had nothing to do with the nursery.

"Phryne" Mrs Stanley said tentatively, the hesitation in her voice drawing Phryne immediately out of her thoughts, and prompting her to focus her attentions on her aunt completely. "I would like to give you some of Arthur's things" she said gently. Phryne's breath hitched and she felt suddenly overcome with emotion. "Some of his toys, and books, and other such items" she explained quickly. "You two were always so close, and I… I think it's what he would've wanted" she stated. "In fact, I'm sure of it" she added confidently. Phryne's eyes swam with emotion, and she swallowed hard, before nodding in response.

"Thank you, Aunt P" Phryne responded sincerely. "It would be an honour" she assured her. Mrs Stanley's expression softened and she nodded, clearing her throat quietly before meeting her niece's gaze.

"Yes, well…" Mrs Stanley continued, attempting to compose herself as she spoke. "I'll have your Albert and Cecil bring them to you during the week" she explained. "After I've had the opportunity to-" she continued, before breaking off abruptly at the thought of going into Arthur's room. Phryne, who understood completely, took her aunt's hand.

"Take your time" Phryne said kindly. Mrs Stanley inhaled deeply and nodded, before meeting her niece's gaze and patting her hand gently. Phryne gave her aunt's hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it.

"Thank you, Phryne" Mrs Stanley said sincerely. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, as she too tried to keep her own emotions at bay. Which was becoming increasingly difficult as her pregnancy progressed. "I know you and I have had our… disagreements over the years" Mrs Stanley explained. Phryne smiled gently and listened attentively as she spoke. "And whilst I admit I have had my doubts about your lifestyle and your habits and the company that you keep" she advised, her eyes holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "I have never once doubted you" she stated with conviction. Phryne, who had not been expecting her aunt to make such a bold and candid statement, found herself somewhat taken aback. The emotions she had been battling to control returned, and she swallowed hard as her aunt continued to speak. "I never expected to find myself here, standing beside you – a married woman - in a nursery you created" she advised, her eyes drifting down towards Phryne's belly as she spoke. Phryne smiled softly, and remained perfectly silent as her aunt addressed her. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Phryne" Mrs Stanley said confidently. Phryne felt her heart swell and ache in equal measure, as a powerful array of emotions overcame her all at once: the main one being doubt. Suddenly, she found herself feeling as though she were about to cry. And if she had not bitten her lip almost painfully, she might have done so. "Of all the concerns and reservations I have had, that was never one of them" she assured her. "I know you will take great care of these children, who will grow up with their family, and be surrounded by love" she continued, as Phryne found herself becoming increasingly emotional. She swallowed hard and blinked several times. "But you don't have to do this alone" she stated, her voice kind but firm. Phryne's breath hitched.

"No" Phryne agreed. Her voice was quiet and laced with emotion, prompting her aunt to clasp her hand, and squeeze it reassuringly. Phryne felt the last of her resolve begin to crumble.

"Because you're not alone" Mrs Stanley stated. Phryne nodded in response.

"I know" she replied quietly. Mrs Stanley smiled.

"I think it's time we went back downstairs, don't you?" Mrs Stanley said warmly. "I know Jane will be heading back to school this evening" she explained. "And you're looking rather pale."

"I'm fine" Phryne responded automatically. Mrs Stanley rose her eyebrows.

"And you will be even more fine sitting comfortably in the parlour" she announced, placing her hand on her back and guiding her out of the room in a manner which reminded Phryne of her youth – when her aunt had caught her in some forbidden section of the house. "Come along" she said bracingly, as she led her niece out of the nursery, closing the door behind her, before leading her towards the staircase.

When Phryne entered the parlour, she found that her head was swimming with the conversations she'd had with her aunt that day, and her body was practically radiating with emotion. It had been a rather emotionally exhausting day, and she was experiencing a strong desire to lie down. Although she concealed it well, as Mrs Stanley said goodbye to Jane and Sheila, Jack approached his wife directly, placing his hand on her waist and looking down at her. She met his gaze and offered him a warm smile, before placing her hand on his arm. She was about to speak when her aunt approached her.

"Goodbye, my dear" Mrs Stanley said warmly. "Now, don't forget to rest" she advised. Phryne smiled softly.

"I won't" Phryne assured her.

"No" Mrs Stanley responded, before turning towards Jack. "Goodbye, Jack" she said warmly, kissing him politely on the cheek. She met his gaze and asked him to look after Phryne only with her eyes, and Jack nodded promptly in agreement. Mrs Stanley relaxed visibly and said goodbye once more.

"I'll see you out, Mrs Stanley" said Sheila kindly, having also observed Phryne's pallor and the emotion in her eyes. "Jane?" she asked, prompting the young woman to follow her obediently, as she walked Mrs Stanley to the door.

Jack turned towards Phryne immediately, his eyes gazing into hers, searching for an explanation. Had something happened in the nursery?

"Are you alright?" Jack asked quietly, his voice gentle and laced with concern. Phryne blinked and nodded immediately.

"Of course" Phryne responded, stroking his arm as she spoke. She saw the doubt in Jack's eyes and sighed gently. "I'm just tired, that's all" she admitted. "I think I need to lie down" she explained. Phryne felt Jack place his second hand on her waist and step forward, holding her as if to steady her, as his eyes drifted over her face. She was certainly looking pale, and he could see the tiredness in her eyes. But he could see something else too. Something which, he suspected, she would talk to him about when she was ready. After she had slept.

"Jane will be here until after dinner" Jack reminded her kindly. "You have plenty of time to rest" she stated, knowing her reluctance to do so when they had company. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her expression softening as she considered the fact. She really was feeling very tired, and was desperate to lie down. She also needed some time to process what had happened that day. And, if possible, consider the issues she had been avoiding for so long. Because, as recent conversations with Mac and her aunt had reminded her, she was running out of time. "I really think I should" she admitted, her eyes holding Jack's. Jack nodded confidently in response, and drew her closer still, just as his mother and Jane re-entered the parlour. Phryne stepped back slightly just as Jane entered.

"Miss Phryne?" asked Jane, whose voice and expression reflected her concern. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Perfectly" Phryne responded, smiling softly as she spoke. Jane approached her and considered her pallor and her eyes, and was visibly unconvinced.

"Perhaps you should sit down" Jane suggested kindly. "I'll ask Mr Butler if he can make you some tea-"

"That's very kind, darling" Phryne responded gratefully. "But I think I'm going to go and lie down for a while" she explained. Jane nodded immediately in agreement. "I won't be long-"

"Take all the time you need" Jack said kindly, prompting Phryne to look up at him.

"Yes" Sheila agreed, as she walked up behind Jane. "We'll be perfectly fine whilst you rest, dear" she said kindly to her daughter-in-law. "Jane mentioned some physics homework she has to complete before Wednesday – which I'm sure Jack can assist her with - and I can help Mr Butler with dinner" she explained. Phryne smiled at the notion. She had never been one for the domestic life, but something about Sheila's suggestion warmed her.

"That sounds like an excellent idea" Phryne commended. "Thank you" she said kindly, before turning towards her ward. "I'll be just upstairs if you need me."

"We'll be fine, Miss Phryne" Jane said kindly. "Sleep well" she encouraged. Phryne smiled.

"I'll certainly try" she replied warmly. "But don't let me miss dinner" she asked, before looking up at Jack with an imploring gaze. "Otherwise I will be very cross" she added lightly. Jack smirked.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Jack responded. Phryne smiled. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"I'll be fine" Phryne assured him kindly. "But thank you" she added. Jack nodded politely in response. "I'll see you all very soon" she advised, before saying her brief goodbyes once more, and then walking tiredly out of the parlour.

As soon as Phryne began to descend the staircase, she found herself experiencing a mixture of relief at her solitude, and concern about the thoughts and doubts which plagued her. As she walked up the staircase and across the landing, she found the conversations she'd had with her aunt weighing heavily on her mind. The numerous – and perfectly reasonable – issued her aunt had raised, from the constant care the babies would need, how dependent upon her they would be, and how they would need to be soothed and comforted and fed and changed and bathed and looked after, all began to overwhelm her completely. Her ignorance concerning babies and their care terrified her, and it was something which she had been able to put off repeatedly. Until now. Because now, she had no distractions, personal or professional, which enabled her to escape her greatest fear. That she would not be enough for her babies. That she wouldn't know how to look after them – that she wouldn't be able to – and that she would let them down. Although Jack and Sheila and her Aunt Prudence had displayed no reservations in their confidence that she would be a good mother, it was something Phryne found herself doubting on a daily basis.

Phryne swallowed hard and opened the door to her bedroom, walking inside mechanically and closing it behind her, as she made her way across the room. She felt heavy and tired and emotionally drained, and yet her fears and doubts were still weighing heavily upon her mind. Her babies, who had been rendered exhausted by their excitable antics and the delicious lunch she had consumed, were sleeping soundly inside her, which provided her with considerable comfort. But at the same time, she longed to feel them move, or kick, or press their tiny hands against her skin. Although their frequent movements could sometimes be exhausting or even painful, she missed it the moment it stopped, and found herself aching to feel them once more. Phryne drew her hand gently from the top to the base of her belly, which she cradled, before kicking off her heels and pulling her dress over her head, and dropping her pink silk gown unceremoniously upon the floor. She then made her way towards the window, closing the curtains and enshrouding the room in darkness, which she hoped would silence the fears and doubts which were overwhelming her, and allow her to rest.

As Phryne drew her bedsheets aside and eased herself onto the mattress, she found herself feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. But the fears she had, the doubts about her abilities and her concerns over her own lack of knowledge, overwhelmed her completely, and only one thing seemed certain and absolutely clear: that she was running out of time. It occurred to her she could talk to Jack about it, or to Sheila, or to Mac, but something inside her would not quite allow her to. She didn't want to think about her own inadequacies as a mother, much less discuss them with her loved ones – again. She needed to think about it, and come up with a solution, a plan. But right now, she didn't have the energy. She desperately needed to sleep. And so Phryne eased herself down beneath the bed sheets, nuzzling into the pillow and immersing herself in the warmth and comfort of her bed, and closed her eyes. The thoughts and fears she had continued to plague her for some time, and were only silenced by the extent of her exhaustion, which finally drew her into a sleep. A sleep which, unfortunately for Phryne, was neither deep nor peaceful.


	121. Chapter 90 pt 1

When Phryne finally managed to fall asleep after wrestling with her worries for several torturous minutes, her body held her in a half-slumbering state for a seemingly endless period of time. She didn't sleep deeply, nor dream, and she was oblivious to everything both inside and outside of her house. But although she was technically asleep, her mind was as awake and alert as it had been when she had been in the parlour with her aunt less than an hour before.

Phryne remained in a half-sleeping state for almost an hour, tossing and turning uncomfortably in her bed, as words and feelings and sensations evoked from her recent conversation with her aunt caused her to become increasingly unsettled. But instead of causing her to wake abruptly from her slumber, Phryne's fears began to draw her gradually into the realms of the unconscious, before dragging her into the clutches of a nightmare.

As Phryne shifted uncomfortably in her bed and turned to face the window, her sleeping self was transported to a hellish scenario. She was not lying beneath the sheets in the safety of her boudoir, in a house filled with her closest family; instead, she was pushed down violently onto a chair, in a room which had haunted many of her nightmares.

She was in the catacombs beneath the university once more, in the small alcove of a room where she had once been held captive, and almost murdered, by Murdoch Foyle. The walls were pale yellow stone, two large pillars were directly in front of her, framing an Egyptian mural, the beauty of which seemed out of place in a room filled with such painful memories. The same crates lined the wall to her right, the same ornaments arranged around the room, and the same scent of incense and candle wax which she had scrubbed off her skin several years ago. The room was dim, lit only by soft light from an array of candles arrange throughout the room. Phryne's heart began to race and her body gripped tightly in panic's clutches; feelings which increased tenfold when, as in many of her nightmares, Murdoch Foyle approached her once more.

It was only as he approached her silently, forcing her hands down and binding them tightly with thick rope, that a terrifying realisation dawned upon her.

She was no longer pregnant.

The large, rounded belly which had once incited fear and terror but which now was a comforting reminder of the new lives inside her was gone. Her abdomen was as flat as it had been before her pregnancy, and she was wearing the same trousers, shoes and coat that she had been when Foyle took her. As Foyle finished tightly securing the rope about her wrists, a sound from the other side of the room revealed the fate of the babies who she had felt moving inside her just hours before.

On the altar beneath the mural of three Egyptian gods were two blanket-wrapped bundles, which stirred and moved and were now emitting loud, piercing cries. Phryne looked up just as Murdoch Foyle stepped in front of her, fear and desperation clutching her almost as painfully as the ropes which bound her to the seat, and she lurched forward instinctively towards the altar. The ropes cut deep into her skin, burning her and causing her to bleed, as she battled in vain against them. Murdoch Foyle, who seemed neither interested nor concerned by her attempts, simply sighed lightly and turned on the spot, before walking calmly towards the blanket-wrapped bundles on the altar. Phryne's breath hitched and she felt panic grip her, and she leaned forward almost violently, ignoring the searing pain in her wrists as she tried to reach her babies. But it was no use. Murdoch Foyle approached them in moments, his body concealing them from her view as he stood perfectly still in front of them, considering them closely for a painfully long period of time. Phryne, who was shocked and stunned into silence by fear, breathed unevenly as she attempted to free herself from her restraints. The babies' cries quickly descended into wails of frustration, and Phryne felt her own eyes welling up, as the sounds stirred something deep inside her. She looked up and glared at Foyle, tears burning in her eyes, as she leaned forward once more. As she did so, Murdoch Foyle tiled his head towards the left, facing the baby who was making the most noise, and reached out a hand towards it.

"No!" Phryne screamed, lurching forward so violently that she lifted the back legs of the heavy chair several inches off the ground. "Don't touch them!" she demanded, her voice commanding but laced with fear, as she pulled against the restraints once more. The rope cut deeper into her skin, and the combination of the pain and her fear caused her to feel nauseous and light-headed. She stared at Foyle, whose back straightened, as he retracted his hand slowly from the wailing infant. He turned around to face Phryne, whose breathing was uneven and eyes were panicked, the rope cutting deep into her wrists and making her bleed. "Don't touch my children" she ordered, her voice firm and adopting an ice-cold edge, as she glared at the man before her.

Murdoch Foyle simply stared at her for a moment with a look of vague disinterest, before walking slowly towards her. Phryne found herself relaxing ever so slightly with each step he took away from her children. But her anxiety and deep-seated fear and panicked increased exponentially as the babies began to move and cry loudly in distress, the blankets which swaddled them falling open, revealing their tiny limbs and clenched fists. Phryne inhaled sharply and her eyes filled with tears, which she blinked back defiantly as she looked up at Foyle, attempting to compose herself. She stared at him hard.

"What do you want?" Phryne asked, her voice not betraying the fear which was consuming her. Foyle considered her for some time before finally speaking.

"I want what I've always wanted" Foyle replied, as though the answer were obvious. "Ascension into the afterlife" he said simply. "You prevented my first attempt" he said, his cold eyes holding her gaze. "But you have granted me a second" he stated. Phryne leaned forward once more, the ropes cutting deeper still into her skin. The pain and the burning was so intense she thought she was going to be sick. But the distressed cries of her babies, who lay vulnerable and defenceless on the altar just meters out of reach, prompted her to suppress the notion immediately. "It's no use, Phryne Fisher" Foyle stated confidently, taking a single step back as she continued to fight against her restraints, her eyes searching for her babies. "You're no use to them" he said clearly. Phryne's breath hitched and she looked up at him, his steely-cold glare meeting her emotional eyes. She pulled against her restraints once more, despite knowing it was futile. If anything, the bindings were becoming tighter, and holding her more firmly in place. But still she fought. "Not any more" he added, tilting his head to the side and considering her with a look which was somewhere between curiosity and amusement. "You created them, and carried them, and delivered them safely, but that's where your role ends" he explained simply, his eyes holding hers as he spoke clearly and with confidence, his words echoing in the room. "The next part of their journey will be with me" he declared, in his scholarly matter-of-fact tone. "To the afterlife" he added, before turning on the spot and walking slowly back towards the altar. Phryne felt panic and fear surge through her, corrupting every fibre of her being. She pulled violently against the restraints, tears burning in her eyes, as terror gripped her.

"No!" Phryne yelled, pulling against her restraints once more, fear and anger and frustration permeating her very being as she desperately attempted to free herself. "Don't touch them!" she yelled, her eyes fixed on the moving blankets and piercing cries. Foyle reached her babies in moments and stood in front of them, obscuring them from her view once more. She saw the occasional movement of blanket, a single hand or small arm raised, as the piercing cries grew louder. Phryne pulled harder against her restraints, causing the rope to cut so deeply into her skin her vision blurred and nausea overwhelmed her, as her blood began to stain the thick rope red.

"You're in no position to make demands, Phryne Fisher" Murdoch Foyle stated calmly, his back to her, as he placed a hand on the first blanket-covered baby, whose cries were ones of anger and distress.

"Don't touch my babies!" Phryne screamed, lurching forward once more, as the ropes cut deeper still. She clenched her jaw against the pain and the tears, as panic and desperation gripped her. It was no use. The bindings were too tight. She was trapped, stuck. And her babies – who were lying helpless on the altar just a few minutes in front of her – were crying for her. And she get to them, she couldn't reach them. She couldn't even see them; she didn't have a good enough view of them to establish if they were alright. Something inside Phryne shifted, and she pushed herself forward violently, lifting the chair off the ground by several inches, moving it across the tiled floor and towards the monster. Foyle was startled enough to turn towards her.

In a matter of seconds, Murdoch Foyle turned around on the spot and walked briskly towards Phryne, placing his hands over her wrist and pressing down with such force that she cried out. He then pushed her back violently, slamming the back of the chair against a wall, with such force that her head collided with the wall. Phryne began to feel nauseous and dizzy once more. It was only the incessant cries of her babies which prevented her from losing consciousness altogether. Murdoch Foyle knelt down before her, the scent of his cologne and warmth of his breath heavy upon her. She opened her eyes and stared deeply into his.

"You aren't capable of looking after these babies, Phryne Fisher" Foyle said matter-of-factly, his words cutting deeper than the rope about her wrists. "Not in this life, or any other" he said confidently, his gaze not faltering as he spoke. "But fear not, I shall take good care of them in the next" he stated, before raising to his feet in one swift, fluid motion, his eyes never leaving hers. "In the afterlife" he repeated, before turning on the spot and walking slowly towards the altar. Phryne felt overwhelmed by fear and panic, and stared wide-eyed towards her babies, before pulling desperately against her restraints once more, her eyes burning with tears as she desperately tried to reach her children, who Murdoch Foyle was walking towards.

"There, there" said Foyle emotionlessly, addressing the wailing babies as he reached the altar. "There is nothing to be afraid of" he said evenly.

"Get away from them!" Phryne screamed, pulling against her restraints as she spoke. "Don't touch my babies!" she yelled, her heart racing, her voice slightly shaken as she spoke.

"They are not your children" Foyle responded simply, his eyes fixed upon the baby on his right, who was now wailing louder than its sibling. The rise in volume and distress of her children's cries made Phryne lunge forward instinctively, as she desperately tried to reach them.

"Yes they are" Phryne said firmly, pulling against the ropes which bound her as she spoke. But it was no use. Her head was throbbing, her wrists deeply cut and bleeding badly, and she was torturously far away from her children and unable to get closer. Their helplessness and vulnerability – and her frustration at her inability to reach them – made her stomach clench with fear and her eyes burn with tears, as she desperately battled to reach them.

"No, they're not" Foyle said evenly, before reaching towards the second baby and slowly loosening the blanket in which it was swaddled. Phryne saw her baby's tiny leg, which was bare, in a room so cold and with a monster so great. Hot tears began to stream down her cheeks and she lunged forward desperately once more. "You are merely the vessel which brought them into this world" he informed her in his cold, matter-of-fact intonation, his eyes never once leaving the baby as he removed the blanket. He did so deftly and within moments, before turning towards the first baby cried loudly, pushing its tiny hands through the constraints of the blanket. Phryne could see the bottom of the knitted white material shifting as the child kicked angrily in protest. She pulled violently against her restraints once more, which cut deeper into her wrists as she fought against them in vain. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and something inside her shattered. "I'll take them with me into the next life, Miss Fisher" he advised her calmly, as he removed the blanket from the second baby, and stared down at it intently. "They'll be better off with me" he said confidently.

"No, they're not!" Phryne returned, her eyes fixed upon him as she spoke. "They need their mother" she stated, utilising all the confidence she could muster in such a perilous situation. She heard Murdoch Foyle scoff in response.

"You are not their mother" Foyle said coldly, as he stared down upon the first infant. "You could never be their mother" he added, his eyes not leaving the child. "And now you never will" he said easily, before turning to the right and reaching across the altar, his hand capturing the hilt of a ceremonial knife. Phryne felt her blood run cold as panic gripped her. She lunged forward. "I know what's best for them" he said easily, before turning towards the second baby and then the first. Phryne's heart began to race, beating almost painfully against her chest, as terror gripped her. She lurched forward violently as Foyle's fingers curled around the hilt of the knife.

"No" Phryne said, her voice quietened by shock and terror, as she stared helplessly at the scene before her. "No, get away from them!" Phryne screamed, lunging forwards once more. As the ropes cut deep into her skin, she felt hands upon her shoulders, holding her still. "No!" she screamed.

 _"Phryne!"_ echoed a familiar voice, somewhere far away. She ignored it, leaning forwards once more.

"No!" Phryne screamed, pushing herself forward and against the restraints, as Foyle lifted the blade into the air. The hands on her shoulders held her even more firmly. "No!" she cried, fighting against the ropes and the hands, her eyes fixed upon her children. "No!"

"Phryne!" called Jack, his voice clearer now, just inches from her. His tone was familiar and deep, close, and laced with panic. Phryne ignored it again, and pushed herself forwards, relieved to find that her hands were finally free. She reached out and grabbed at something, clutching fabric between her fingers, as she pushed against the barrier before her. She felt one hand drift from her shoulder to her belly, and fear consumed her. She cried out in response, pushing the hand away instinctively. "Phryne" Jack said, his voice reaching her through her panic, as he placed the hand she just pushed away on her waist to steady her, as she continued to battle against him. "Phryne, stop" Jack instructed, as the room was suddenly bathed in bright artificial light. "It's alright" Jack soothed, holding her as she pushed against him in her dazed state. "It's alright" he repeated. The combination of the light and the panic in Jack's tone prompted Phryne to finally open her eyes and look up.

Instead of being bound to the chair in the catacombs whilst her babies became victims of Murdoch Foyle, Phryne found that she was at home, in bed, and safe. The hard chair was replaced with soft sheets, and her captor with Jack, her fear with a combination of relief and confusion, as she quickly began to come around. There were no pillars or altars or artefacts, no wailing children with a knife-wielding madman standing over them as they lay helpless. Instead, there was Jack – who was watching her with concern and reassurance in his eyes – as she clutched fistfuls of the fabric of his shirt with trembling hands. Her breathing was deep and erratic, her heart pounded violently in her chest, and fear and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Even though she could see Jack kneeling before her, could feel his reassuring hands upon her shoulders, anchoring her to this world – not the one of her nightmares – she still couldn't quite believe it. Even as Mac walked cautiously towards her after having turned on the lights, she found herself unable to. The agitated movements and strong kicks in her rounded belly even failed to convince her completely, and she found herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion and confusion as she returned to consciousness once more.

"Jack?" Phryne asked uncertainly, her voice choked with emotion. Jack held her gaze and nodded immediately in response.

"It's alright" Jack quickly assured her, his voice kind and reassuring, as he stroked her shoulders gently. "Everything's alright" he added, his eyes not leaving hers.

Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and stared into Jack's eyes. She saw confidence and comfort and kindness in them, as she always did. She loosened grip she had on his clothes, which she suddenly became aware of, and slowly lowered her trembling hands, drawing them down his chest. She felt his warmth, his presence, his strong body beneath his shirt, and she was suddenly overwhelmed with the most divine feelings of comfort and relief. But she had barely acknowledged them when she was also overcome with an intense feeling of embarrassment, which clung desperately to the still-present fear which was holding her heart in a vice. Jack stared at her with increasing concern as she recovered, and stroked her arm and waist comfortingly, prompting her to blink and meet his gaze once more.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, as Phryne stared at him wide-eyed. She heard the sound of movement from her left, as Mac made her way slowly towards her.

"I… I don't…" Phryne muttered, her eyes welling with tears as she stared at Jack, a combination of relief and embarrassment overwhelming her, as her fear gradually began to fade. She still felt the adrenaline coursing through her body, which was on high alert, as snapshots of the nightmare played out in her mind. She blinked back her tears and lowered her eyes from Jack's, which prompted him to stroke her arms comfortingly.

As Phryne lowered her head, her gaze drifted instinctively towards her belly, which was concealed beneath the bedsheets which had become twisted around her. Phryne stared at the sheets and reached for them, pushing them down over her body, and revealing her rounded belly which was shrouded in the thin material of her chemise. Relief flooded her at the sight, and increased exponentially with the movements she felt within. Her babies weren't alone and helpless and in the clutches of Murdoch Foyle. They were together and they were strong and they were safe.

Mac and Jack remained respectfully silent and watched as Phryne placed her left hand tentatively on the side of her belly, splaying her fingers across the taut skin, as though not quite believing it was real. Jack looked up at Phryne, watching her expression fall and her lip tremble, before she clasped her hand to her mouth and promptly burst into tears. Jack edged forward and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her towards him instinctively.

"Phryne" Jack said softly, as he drew his arms around her and held her close. "Phryne, it's alright now, you're safe" he assured her, his voice deep and comforting. Phryne cried against his shoulder, her trembling body tensing momentarily before relaxing completely into his. She rested her cheek against his neck, and the sensation of his skin against hers comforted her immeasurably, as did the vibrations of his voice through his chest as he spoke. "You're safe" Jack repeated, stroking her back comfortingly as he spoke. She was felt hot – very hot – and she was trembling. Jack felt her hands slowly drift up his body, as she slowly and tentatively returned the embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck. The comforting scent of Jack quickly overpowered the incense, hay and candle wax scent of the catacombs which, combined with the excitable movements of her unborn babies, caused relief to flood her. But she clung to him tightly. She could still feel the rope around her wrists.

"It's alright, darling" Mac said comfortingly, as she slowly eased herself onto Jack's side of the bed, sitting beside Phryne. "It's over now" she soothed, her voice soft and gentle, as she watched her friend with sympathy and concern.

Phryne held Jack in a secure embrace for several minutes, which he returned, holding her close as he knelt silently before her, allowing her to process what had happened. Each moment spent in Jack's arms eased the pain and the fear of Phryne's nightmare, and she finally allowed herself to believe – and to accept – that it wasn't real. None of it had been real. She hadn't been taken by Foyle. Foyle was dead. Her babies had not been born and would not be his victims. They were safe and protected and kicking excitedly inside her. And she was not bound and helpless in that tortuous dungeon. She was at home, with her family, without threat. And like her babies, she was safe. When Phryne accepted these facts after several minutes, she inhaled a deep, restorative breath, before leaning slowly back out of Jack's embrace. Jack complied immediately, gradually loosening his hold upon her, to enable her to sit back. Phryne looked back at him with tired, emotional eyes, and found him watching her not with judgement or pity – but with concern and understanding, and with love. She felt a lump begin to form in her throat, and her heart swelled.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and broken, and slightly husky with emotion. Jack, whose hands had not left her body since he heard her screaming and ran into the bedroom, held onto her waist and shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Jack said gently, his strong hands holding her waist securely, grounding her to this time – to their time – tethering her to what was real. "It's alright now" he assured her. And as she stared into his eyes, she willed herself to believe it was true. "It's was a nightmare, Phryne. It wasn't real" he said kindly. Phryne, who was beginning to accept the fact, found comfort in his words, and nodded in understanding.

"No" Mac confirmed, placing a comforting hand on Phryne's back. The lady detective turned towards her and looked at her curiously, as though only just registering her presence. "None of it was real, darling" she soothed. Phryne stared at her and swallowed hard.

"Mac" Phryne said simply, her voice still gravelly with emotion. Mac smiled softly and nodded slowly in response. "What time is it?" she asked, confused. She turned towards Jack.

"Half-past four" Jack explained. Phryne's eyes widened in shock. "Dr MacMillan arrived to check on us both" he informed her. "She was examining me in the bedroom next to this one when we heard you screaming" he continued, his voice dropping slightly as he spoke. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded almost imperceptibly in understanding, as guilt and embarrassment overwhelmed her. She hadn't had a nightmare in weeks, she thought she was free from them. Apparently, she had been very, very wrong.

"I didn't mean to worry you" Phryne said quietly, guilt and sadness present in her voice as she held his gaze. Jack shook his head.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, stroking her waist comfortingly as he spoke. "Do you want to talk about it?" Phryne swallowed hard and shook her head immediately.

"No" Phryne replied. "Thank you" she added. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding once more. Although he didn't know the details of her nightmare, based on the previous ones she had experienced, he could hazard an educated guess at what it would have entailed. His heart ached at the thought of her enduring such a nightmare, and especially go through it alone. He looked up at her with comforting eyes and look of understanding.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't real" Jack assured her. "And it's not going to become real" he explained, his eyes holding hers with a confidence which matched his voice. "I promise" he stated. Phryne's expression softened slightly and she nodded.

"I know" Phryne replied, her voice quiet but much more like her own. Jack continued to stroke her waist comfortingly, and felt her relax beneath his touch. Suddenly, however, she tensed. "Where's Jane?" she asked, her eyes widening. The thought of poor Jane hearing her screaming from a nightmare filled her with dread.

"She's not here, she's not in the house" Jack assured her quickly. Phryne stared at him with confusion. "She accompanied my mother down the road to the post box" he advised. "She left just as Dr MacMillan arrived" he added. Phryne felt relief flood her, and she nodded in response.

"Phryne" Mac said tentatively, prompting the lady detective to blink and turn towards her friend, who was watching her with kind eyes. "Would it be alright if I check on the babies?" she said gently, her voice low and soft. Phryne felt her stomach tighten. She didn't want anyone to touch them. "I can examine them through your clothes" she assured her. Phryne stared at Mac for a moment, and Jack felt her tense once more as she hesitated. He turned towards her and saw the fear and confliction in her features. He continued to stroke her waist.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, prompting her to turn back towards him, her eyes filled with fresh tears. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes, as images from her nightmare returned to her once more.

"No" Phryne said quietly, shaking her head as she cradled her belly protectively. Tears burned in her eyes, and the word came out almost choked. Jack looked up towards Mac with concern, and found himself comforted by the confidence of the doctor's expression.

"It'll only take a moment" Mac said gently, her voice dropping to a soft, comforting tone. "I just want to make sure they're alright" she explained softly. Phryne let out a long, deep breath and attempted to calm herself. She knew she was being irrational, and she knew she should say yes. But she didn't want anyone touching her babies, not now. Not after the nightmare which had only recently ended. And part of her was worried that something might be wrong. Had she distressed the babies, or even hurt them, during her nightmare? Phryne swallowed hard and blinked back tears of guilt and fear, as she felt Jack's hands drift gently down her waist.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his voice drawing her immediately from her thoughts. "No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to do" he assured her, his voice calm and confident. Phryne titled her head up slightly and met his gaze. "Dr MacMillan just wants to make sure everything is alright" he soothed. "And I'm sure you do too" he continued. Phryne's eyes shone with tears as she considered his words. She swallowed hard and nodded. "It's alright" he soothed, stroking her waist comfortingly as he spoke. "I'll be right with you" Jack assured her, his voice warm and comforting. Phryne looked up at him immediately, meeting his gaze. She was relieved to see that same look of reassurance and kindness. "I'm right here" he said comfortingly. Phryne stared deep into his eyes, inhaling unsteadily as she considered his words. She could feel tears of frustration at her own weakness burning in her eyes, and she clenched her jaw and blinked in attempt to subdue them. Her breath hitched, and she nodded in response. Jack smiled softly. "Thank you" he said sincerely. Phryne nodded gently, before turning towards Mac, who offered her a gentle smile.

"Could you lie back for me, darling?" Mac asked patiently. "You'll be more comfortable against the pillows" she explained.

Phryne hesitated, and for a moment both Jack and Mac thought she was going to refuse. But after a couple of moments, she lowered her arms from around her belly and edged back slowly, moving back across the bed and towards the headboard. Jack eased himself off the bed and walked around it towards her, sitting next to her as she lay down, and taking her hand in his as he did during her appointments. Phryne laced her fingers through his and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. Phryne nodded in understanding and inhaled deeply, as she looked up towards the ceiling. Phryne let out a deep breath and leaned back against the pillows.

Phryne felt Mac draw the bedsheets down over her body, before placing both of her hands on her belly and applying gentle pressure, as she attempted to establish the babies' positions. Phryne had a flashback of Murdoch Foyle undoing the blankets which her babies had been swaddled in, before placing his hands upon them. She squeezed Jack's hand tightly.

"I'm here" Jack reminded her, his voice low and comforting, as he squeezed her hand in response. "Everything's fine" he soothed.

"It certainly is" Mac said reassuringly, looking down at Phryne's belly as she moved her hands towards her right side, where the first baby was kicking contently. "Both babies are very strong and very active" she advised, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "Possibly a little too active, which I suspect is due to both your nightmare and your nature" she said gently. Phryne smiled politely and found herself relaxing beneath her friend's touch.

"But they're alright?" Phryne asked.

"Yes" Mac responded instantly. Phryne stared at her.

"You're quite certain?" Phryne persisted. Mac nodded confidently.

"I'm absolutely certain" Mac confirmed. Phryne considered her for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely. Mac drew the bedsheets back up over Phryne's belly and smiled at her warmly.

"You are most welcome" she replied. Phryne smiled softly, placed her left hand beneath her belly, and cradled it for several moments as she lay quite still upon the bed. Jack continued to hold her right hand, and both he and Mac remained respectfully silent as Phryne lay in a pensive silence for a few moments. Jack watched as Phryne stroked the base of her belly tenderly with her left hand, before removing her hand from his, planting both hands upon the mattress, and pushing herself into a sitting position.

"I need to get dressed" Phryne explained, moving the bedsheets aside as Jack watched her. Her expression was set and her eyes were low and pensive, as was her demeanour. Jack rose to his feet to enable Phryne to move, but turned back towards her with a look of concern.

"Why don't you rest?" Jack encouraged, prompting Phryne to look up at him just as she was about to get out of bed. "Dinner won't be ready for over an hour, and you didn't sleep well" he explained quickly. Phryne stared into his eyes and considered his statement. After the nightmare she had just endured, the last thing she wanted to do was sleep. And she doubted she could rest. "I could stay with you" he offered kindly, after quickly realising his error. Phryne's expression softened and she offered him a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Jack" Phryne said gently, pushing her covers aside and rising to her feet, so she was standing in front of him. He was looking at her with a look of patience and concern which Phryne found usually evoked her candour. "I don't want to go back to sleep" she explained simply, her voice low but calm. "I want to get dressed" she stated clearly. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"I'll help you" Mac interceded, looking up at Phryne with a fond expression. "It's been a while since I sat with you whilst you got ready" she observed. Phryne turned towards her with a kind and knowing smile. Mac returned it, before looking up at Jack. "I think some tea might be in order – strong and hot, with plenty of sugar" she advised him. Jack looked at Phryne, who met his gaze and smiled softly, which he interpreted as confirmation that she was content for him to leave. He nodded slowly in response.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Jack assured Phryne, who nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely.

Jack held her gaze and stared into her eyes for a moment, seeing past the mask she was wearing and detecting the remnants of fear and discomfort she was currently experiencing. He reached towards her instinctively, clasping her right hand in his own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She returned the gesture with equal strength. Jack smiled softly in response, before reluctantly removing his hand from hers, and walking across the bedroom. After Jack closed the bedroom door behind him, Mac looked up at Phryne, whose eyes were trained on the door. She waited a few moments before speaking.

"Are you sure you're alright, Phryne?" Mac asked kindly. Phryne blinked herself out of the stupor she had been in and turned towards her friend.

"Of course" Phryne responded instinctively, placing her right hand on the side of her belly, as one of her babies issued a very firm kick against her. "And I'll be even better once I'm dressed" she added, forcing a small smile as she spoke, before walking around the bed and into her dressing room.

As soon as Phryne was alone in the dressing room, she let out a deep breath and placed her right hand over her face, leaning into it as she attempted to calm herself. Her babies, apparently sharing her agitation, moved erratically inside her. Their frantic kicks and rapid movements prompted Phryne to lower her hand from her face and look down at her belly, resting one hand upon it and caressing it tenderly, as she attempted to soothe her excitable babies. After a few moments, Phryne turned on the spot and began to walk through the room, knowing that the motion of walking often calmed her babies and encouraged them to rest. By the time she had selected a fresh chemise, white cotton dress, white jacket and matching heels, her children's movements had slowed considerably, and she found herself beginning to relax, relief overwhelming her. She hadn't meant to distress her babies – but her dream had been so vivid and so disturbing that she found herself deeply disturbed by it. But she knew that it wasn't real, that it would never be real, and that her babies were quite safe. And the best way to ensure they remained so was to calm herself. So Phryne took a deep, restorative breath and stepped back into her bedroom, closing the door to her dressing room behind her. Her eyes immediately drifted towards Mac who, in the time Phryne had taken to select her outfit, had made the bed, opened the curtains, and was in the process of picking up her discarded shoes and dress.

"You haven't got any tidier, I see" Mac observed lightly, as she placed the clothing neatly upon a chair to her right, confident that Dot would see to it in the morning. Phryne smirked lightly and laid down her new clothes upon the well-made bed. Her smile broadened when she spotted the hospital corners.

"Not in the least" Phryne responded, her tone brighter than her mood. "Though in my defence, it is becoming rather challenging to bend down" she advised, removing her chemise as she spoke, and replacing it with a new one. Mac smiled softly and nodded, before sitting down in the window seat.

"Yes, I'd imagine it is" Mac sympathised, looking up at her friend as she pulled the white cotton dress over her head. The cotton fabric fell loosely over her rounded belly but came in at the waist, highlighting her otherwise slender frame. She smiled softly. Another of Madame Fleuri's wonderful creations. She looked up at Phryne just as she smoothed the dress down over her belly, her hands resting at the base for several moments, her eyes transfixed upon her body. Mac was silent for several moments before continuing to speak. "I know you don't want to talk about your nightmare" she began tentatively, her words drawing Phryne away from her thoughts, and prompting her to look up at her. "And I understand why. I do" she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard. She believed her. "If you want to talk about it, I want to hear it" she said kindly. "But I shan't ask you again" she said softly. Phryne nodded in understanding, and averted her eyes from her friend, reaching down towards the white jacket on her bed, which she pulled on over her arms.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely, as she straightened the fabric of the jacket. Mac nodded in response, and watched her carefully.

"As I've told you before, nightmares are very common during pregnancy" Mac said carefully. "They are due to a combination of the changes to the mother's hormones, and her pre-existing concerns" she said softly. Phryne nodded once more and looked back towards her friend. "Whilst there is little I can do about the former, I can certainly try to assist you with the latter" she said warmly, her eyes meeting Phryne's as she spoke. Mac saw emotion in her friend's eyes, and Phryne swallowed hard. Mac's expression softened. "Talk to me" she encouraged, her voice kind and patient, as she looked up at her.

Phryne stared at Mac for a moment, before inhaling deeply and releasing a slow breath as she considered her options. She didn't want to talk about the nightmare, she didn't even want to think about it. Not simply for herself, but for her babies; it would compromise the well-being of all three of them if she did, and she wouldn't risk that. She couldn't. But there were some things she did want to talk about – that she needed to talk about. She'd tried to avoid them and ignore them for several months now, delaying having to consider her concerns due to more pressing matters. But she was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that she was beginning to run out of time, and the matters she had been casting aside for (much) later consideration were now weighing heavily on her mind, the consequences of which she had just endured. Despite her own strong instincts to suppress her concerns, she found the combination of her emotional exhaustion, the terrifyingly vivid nightmare and Mac's kind and patient gaze winning out. Phryne inhaled an unsteady breath, before lowering her eyes from her friend's and making her way towards the window seat. Mac smiled softly as Phryne eased herself down beside her, turning towards her with her wide, blue eyes, which bore a haunted expression. Mac waited patiently until Phryne began to speak. Phryne cradled her belly with one hand and rested the other on top – which was something she was doing with increased frequency as she continued to get bigger – and looked into her friend's eyes directly.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Phryne admitted candidly, her voice low and quiet, as though fearful of speaking the truth too loudly. "There's so much I don't know about babies. Everything, really" she added quickly, lowering her gaze from her friend's. "I kept thinking that it was alright, that I had time, that I'd learn everything I needed to know before the baby arrived" she explained. "But now I'm running out of time, and I'm carrying twice as many children as I initially thought" she added, her words punctuated by a half-laugh, half-choked sound. Phryne pressed her lips together and inhaled an unsteady breath. "I don't know how to change them or feed them or bathe them. I haven't held a baby in over ten years and I wouldn't know what to do if one of them started to cry" she explained. For a moment, Phryne's treacherous mind drew her thoughts back towards the nightmare she had just endured, but she swiftly forced the memories aside, and focused back upon the present. "And with two of them-" she began, breaking off abruptly and shaking her head slightly, as she attempted to put her thoughts into words. She swallowed hard and met Mac's gaze once more. "I'm scared" she confessed. Mac, who had been listening attentively, placing her hand on Phryne's back and rubbing it soothingly.

"It's alright" Mac assured her, her voice warm and comforting. "What you're feeling is perfectly normal – especially considering the advanced stage of your pregnancy, and the fact that you are carrying twins" she explained. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, focusing upon her friend intently as she spoke. "Darling, no one knows how to do all of those things at the beginning" she said softly, a gentle smile playing upon her lips. "Which is why there are nurses and midwives and family members and friends who are here to help you" she advised. Phryne lowered her gaze from Mac's and nodded almost imperceptibly. Mac waited patiently until Phryne looked up again once more, a look of confidence and resolution present in her gaze and expression.

"I know" Phryne said softly. "And I appreciate that, I really do. More than I could ever explain" she continued. Mac nodded in understanding. "But I need to know how to look after my children" she said simply. "And I need to know before they are born" she advised. "They need me, Mac. They need me to keep them safe and healthy and once they're born they'll need me even more" she stated, her eyes staring deeply into Mac's. "I'm hardly a prime candidate for motherhood" she said quietly. "This was never something I dreamed would happen" she admitted. "I wouldn't change a thing" she added quickly. "But I'm not ready" she said sadly. "I have a well-equipped nursery, a small army of friends and family keen to assist, and absolutely no idea of what I am going to do, or how I am going to do it" she continued, swallowing hard as she felt her emotions rising. "I need to be better" she said simply. "Not for me, for them" she explained, holding her friend's gaze as she spoke. "I have to" she enthused. Mac held her gaze and nodded slowly in response, as she considered her friend's words. She completely understood Phryne's concerns and her predicament, and as she had listened to her outlining them so candidly, she had already began to formulate a plan.

"What time is Jane leaving tonight?" Mac said gently. Phryne blinked herself out of her thoughts and stared at her friend in confusion. It was not the response she had been expecting.

"Just after six" Phryne responded. "We're having dinner together at five-thirty, and Cec and Bert are due to pick her up and take her back to school just after" she explained. Mac considered the information and nodded in understanding.

"Come to the hospital this evening, after she's left" Mac advised. Phryne narrowed her eyes in confusion as she listened to her friend. "Do you trust me?" she asked softly, observing the lady detective's bewilderment. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"Of course I do" Phryne responded sincerely. Mac smiled softly.

"Come to the hospital after Jane leaves" Mac repeated, her voice gentle and kind. "I can help you, Phryne" she assured her. "And I will" she stated. Phryne, despite her ignorance as to Mac's intentions, found herself feeling both comforted and relieved by the conversation, as well as her own candid admissions. Discussing her fears aloud, and to her closest friend, reassured her immeasurably. But she still felt afraid.

"You're not going to have me delivering babies, are you?" Phryne asked lightly. Mac smirked.

"No" Mac confirmed, rolling her eyes theatrically as she spoke. "What I have in mind is slightly different" she advised, her voice adopting a kind and candid tone. "I won't ask you to do anything I'm not absolutely certain you'll be able to handle" she stated confidently. "And you're capable of much more than you realise" she assured her. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne responded sincerely, offering her friend a soft smile. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"You're very welcome" Mac replied kindly. Phryne exhaled deeply, and found herself beginning to relax. She was about to subtly enquire as to Mac's intentions when the bedroom door opened, and Jack came into the room carrying a tray.

Phryne cradled the base of her belly and rested her other hand on top of it, as she turned towards Jack, meeting his gaze as he stepped into the room. Jack considered Phryne closely, nudging the door closed gently with his foot, before smiling softly and making his way towards her. Phryne found herself feeling considerably more relaxed at Jack's presence, and watched as he quietly walked towards her, laying the tray down upon her dressing table and pouring a cup. He prepared the tea just how she liked it and handed it to her, watching her hands travel from her belly to the cup, which she cradled in her hands.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said softly. Jack smiled gently and nodded, before looking up at Mac.

"Not for me, thank you" Mac responded politely. Jack nodded in response and made his way towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it and facing Phryne directly. Mac turned towards him. "I need to borrow your wife for an hour or so this evening" she said casually, prompting Jack to look up at her with a considering expression. "I promise to return her" she said lightly. Phryne smiled against the rim of her tea cup and smiled and she sipped. It was the first genuine sign of calmness and contentment which Jack had seen her display since her nightmare. He smiled and nodded in response. He suspected Dr MacMillan had suggested he prepare the tea to enable her to talk to Phryne in private. He was relieved to find that whatever she had said – or planned – had helped her.

"I'm sure you will" Jack responded warmly. Phryne lowered the cup from her lips and rested it in the saucer once more. The tea was hot, strong and very heavily sugared, and was having a most restorative effect upon her. She sighed contently and leaned tiredly against the wall. Jack tilted his head towards her and their eyes met. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled a grateful but embarrassed smile.

"Thank you" Phryne replied sincerely. "But I think I have everything I need" she stated, her voice adopting a more confident tone. Jack felt himself relax considerably, and he nodded in response. He was about to speak further when the sound of familiar voices and laughter from outside alerted the party to the return of Sheila and Jane.

"I should get back to the hospital" Mac announced, rising to her feet as she spoke. Jack rose politely too, and Phryne copied the motion, but at a slower and more gradual pace. "I know you're due to have dinner together soon, and I have a five-thirty appointment" she advised, looking down for a moment to consult her watch. "I'll just go and say goodbye to Sheila and Jane" she added, looking up at Phryne with a knowing expression. "I know you probably don't feel like it, but please try to eat something at dinner" she said softly, as she looked towards her friend. Phryne met her gaze and nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding.

"I'll see you this evening" Mac responded. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, placing her hand instinctively upon her belly as her babies began to stir.

"Yes" Phryne replied, as Jack stepped beside her. "Thank you, Mac" she added sincerely.

"Thank you" Jack echoed. Mac nodded before turning back towards Phryne.

"If you need anything, call me" Mac instructed, her voice kind but firm. Phryne nodded slowly.

"Of course" Phryne replied softly. Mac considered her closely before nodding in response, and the friends then exchanged goodbyes. Phryne watched Mac walk across the bedroom and out onto the landing, closing the door behind her. She looked up at Jack with nervous eyes. "Sorry" she said simply. Jack turned towards her and placed a comforting hand upon her hip.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jack assured her, his eyes holding her gaze with a look of confidence and reassurance. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Phryne sighed lightly.

"Mortified" Phryne responded honestly. "I thought I'd stopped having the nightmares" she explained.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" Jack stated with conviction. "And they will stop" he reassured her. Phryne looked up at him uncertainly. Mac had assured them both of the fact several times, and although she had complete confidence in her, she couldn't help but worry that it might not be true in her case. Especially after considering her most recent nightmare, which had been so vivid, so frightening and so real. She could still feel the rope around her wrists. She swallowed hard and looked up at Jack as he continued to speak. "It's going to be alright" Jack soothed. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in response.

"Yes" Phryne replied, holding his gaze as she spoke. "Yes, I know" she added. Jack considered her closely for a moment, before nodding slowly in response.

"Would you like to stay upstairs for a while?" Jack asked kindly. "Perhaps have a bath?" he suggested gently, knowing how greatly it assisted Phryne to relax, especially lately. Phryne smiled gratefully in response but shook her head.

"Jane's only here for a couple more hours" Phryne explained. Jack considered her for a moment.

"Jane would understand" he said gently. Phryne's expression softened.

"Yes, but she shouldn't have to" Phryne stated. Jack seemed about to protest, and Phryne continued to speak. "I'm fine, Jack" she assured him, holding his gaze and reaching for his hand as she spoke. "Really" she added, observing the concern in his eyes. "I'd like to go downstairs now" she advised. Jack stared into her eyes for a few moments before nodding slowly in response.

"Alright" Jack replied softly. Phryne's expression relaxed and she smiled gently, before turning towards her dressing table.

"Just as soon as I've refreshed my lipstick" Phryne advised, reaching for a golden tube and lowering her head so she was looking into her mirror. Her face was pale, her lips almost white, and her eyes bore a haunted expression which betrayed her completely. She was almost startled by her reflection, but firmly suppressed the fact, as she applied a fresh coat of her favourite deep red lipstick. Phryne found that she looked considerably healthier as a result. She sighed gently and ran her fingers through her silken hair. "I'd hate to frighten anyone" she added, half-seriously, as she considered her reflection once more. The lipstick detracted attention from her eyes somewhat, but she was still rather pale. She was drawn from her thoughts suddenly by the sound of Jack's voice.

"You look beautiful" Jack said easily, his voice warm and sincere. The candid nature of the statement stirred something inside of Phryne, and she found herself becoming almost emotional; something which she was becoming quite accustomed to, especially as of late. She swallowed hard and turned on the spot, watching Jack's eyes drift from her belly to her face. Jack's eyes and expression matched his tone.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gently. Although she didn't quite share his viewpoint, she knew that it would be pointless to argue, especially as his declaration had been so earnest. But the look Jack was giving her convinced her he knew what she was thinking, which wouldn't surprise her at all. He often did. "Ready?" she asked bracingly, forcing a smile. Jack considered her for a moment before offering her a warm smile.

"Ready" he confirmed. Phryne's artificial smile brightened and she walked towards him, before leading him through the bedroom and onto the landing.

As they made their way across the landing and down the staircase, Jack didn't ask Phryne about her plans with Mac that evening. Though she wasn't entirely sure how she would respond if he had, as she didn't know many details herself. She supposed Mac would sit her down in her office with a glass of whiskey (for Mac) and some tea (for herself), and answer all of her questions in the most appropriate setting. In a place where she'd be free from distractions, enabling her to focus completely on the matter at hand. But she couldn't be certain; though she'd find out soon enough. But for the time being, there were other matters which she needed to attend to. Matters involving the laughing, smiling young woman she loved so deeply, who was sitting in an armchair in the parlour with Ember in her lap, listening intently as Sheila told her about a puppy Jack rescued in his youth. From the few words Phryne had overheard, it became apparent that the story involved a pair of quarrelling wharfies, a stout police officer, and a tiny puppy. It therefore became quickly apparent that it would be a very interesting story. Phryne's attentions were immediately engaged, and she smiled sincerely as she stepped into the room. Jane registered her presence immediately, and turned to face her with a delighted smile, her expression brightening. The sincerity of her delight prompted Phryne to adopt a similar expression.

"Miss Phryne" Jane said happily, her eyes meeting her guardians' gaze. "Did you sleep well?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne lied, smiling softly as she sat down on the chaise lounge. Sheila, who had noticed Phryne's pallor, looked up at Jack and saw a shift in his expression which he quickly concealed. But it was enough to tell her that Phryne had not slept nearly as well as she had claimed. Phryne looked up at her mother-in-law, who smiled warmly at her. "I'm sorry for interrupting" she said softly, as Jack sat down beside her. "Please continue" she added, her voice adopting an amused tone, as she turned towards Jack, who sighed lightly, and adopted the same half-amused, half-wary expression he always bore when his mother was about to reveal something which Phryne would enjoy greatly. Sheila, never one to disappoint, was all too happy to oblige.

The afternoon, although filled with engaging discussions which proved a most welcome distraction, passed far too quickly for Phryne's likely. It seemed like that she had only been in the parlour for five minutes when Mr Butler announced that dinner was ready, but a brief glance at the clock on the mantel confirmed that it was indeed half-past five. Jack assisted Phryne to her feet and led her into the dining room, where an excitable Ember also followed the party, his animated mood due to a combination of Jane's presence and the delicious smell of gammon. Phryne smiled fondly at Jane's subtle attempts to feed her feline friend samples of Mr Butler's delectable dinner, and the look of innocence she attempted to give when Phryne rose a questioning eyebrow almost caused the lady detective to burst out laughing in the middle of dinner. But Jane, who had run out of gammon and had moved onto her mashed potatoes and green beans (which were of absolutely no interest to Ember whatsoever), was then utilised as a seat by Ember, who curled up in her lap and purred loudly as she ate.

Phryne, who found her appetite unusually lacking that evening, ate another small mouthful of food before laying her cutlery down. She had barely eaten half of her dinner, and even that had been a struggle; the food was divine, as always, but she found herself feeling too unsettled to eat it. Her babies, who had kicked most excitedly in the minutes after she woke, had been very sedate during the rest of the afternoon, with the exception of their sudden liveliness and suggestive kicks once she sat down to dinner. It was their movements alone which had ignited a small spark of hunger inside her, and had prompted her to make as great an attempt at her dinner as she had done; in usual circumstances, she would have declined the meal altogether. But as she had quickly come to realise, no aspect of her pregnancy was usual circumstances. She smiled softly at the thought and reached for her water, taking a few small sips, as she considered the lives within her. The babies were now sleeping soundly inside her belly, recovering from the food she had managed to consume; which, she felt certain, they would demanding more of in the not so distant future. But thankfully, not right now. Although Phryne was concerned she would offend Mr Butler, she was still deeply affected by the nightmare she had endured, despite her insistence she was fine. And the knowledge of Jane's imminent departure did nothing to soothe her nerves. That subject also prompted her to consider her meeting with Mac later that evening, and what it could possibly entail. She was drawn from her thoughts by Jack, who laid his hand gently upon her thigh, as a gesture of comfort. Phryne relaxed beneath his touch and looked up at him. Sheila, who noticed the absence of her daughter-in-law's appetite, looked from her plate to her face, observing her pallor and the tiredness of her eyes. Hopefully Phryne could be convinced into having a long bath and an early night…

After dessert was served and consumed (though declined politely but apologetically by Phryne), the family returned to the parlour, and listened to music on the gramophone whilst continuing their discussions from dinner. The minutes again passed far too quickly for Phryne's liking, and she found herself feeling almost dejected when Mr Butler led Cec and Bert into the parlour shortly before seven o'clock. She found herself feeling suddenly rather emotional, which she attempted to suppress, swallowing hard and rising to her feet to greet the comrades. Bert's eyes drifted to her ever-growing belly (as it always did) where his gaze lingered (as it always did). Something about the curiosity of his gaze, and the softening of his expression relaxed Phryne – who then noticed that Cec was staring at her belly in a much less subtle manner. She raised her eyebrows and suppressed a small smile just as she felt Jack step up behind her.

"A most excellent expression of a guppy fish, Cec" Phryne said brightly. Her voice prompted Cec to blink himself out of his thoughts and wring his hat in his hands. He smiled sheepishly at Phryne, flushed with embarrassment, and then shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Sorry, Miss" the bashful Cec said diplomatically. Phryne offered him a reassuring smile.

"It's quite alright" Phryne responded gently, her voice warm and kind. She found herself feeling emotional once more, and inhaled a shaken breath before turning towards Jane, who had appeared by her side. "Do you have everything, darling?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane assured her, smiling at her guardian as she spoke. "Mr Butler brought my bag down after dinner" she advised. Phryne nodded.

"I also took the liberty of placing a few slices of birthday cake in a lunchbox for you, Miss Jane" Mr Butler said warmly. "The box is in your bag" he advised. Jane beamed.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jane responded gratefully. Phryne smiled, and before she could speak further, Jane turned on the spot and held her in a warm embrace.

Phryne, a little taken aback by the strength of Jane's hug, returned the gesture immediately, drawing the young woman to her and holding her close. She and Jane both knew that this would probably be the last time they would see each other before the babies' arrival. And Jane was an astute enough young woman to realise the precarious nature of pregnancy and childbirth, and the added complications associated with carrying twins. Phryne found herself feeling choked once more, and held Jane even tighter.

"I'll see you very soon, Jane" Phryne assured her, clinging to her as she spoke solemnly into her ward's ear. She heard Jane's breath hitch and felt her tense slightly. "I promise" she stated with conviction. Jane looked up at her with emotional eyes, swallowed hard, and nodded twice.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane responded, her voice slightly choked. Phryne cupped her cheek and stroked her hair.

"I promise" Phryne repeated resolutely. Jane smiled politely and nodded, but did not seem wholly convinced. Jack, who had been standing just behind Phryne, found that witnessing the exchange had stirred something inside him. He swallowed hard and took a single step forward.

"Everything will be fine, Jane" Jack assured the young woman kindly, smiling softly as he spoke. "It won't be long until we're all together again" he stated.

"Yes" Sheila added warmly, as she too approached the scene. "You'll be back at home before you know it, my dear" she added confidently. Jane smiled softly and nodded politely once more. Sheila held the younger woman's gaze with a look of understanding. "We'll take good care of Phryne, don't you worry" she assured her. Phryne, who would normally object to such a statement, smiled softly and turned towards Jane.

"As will I" Phryne added, prompting Jane to look up at her once more. "So as you can see, I really am in the most excellent hands" she assured her. Jane smiled warmly and nodded.

"I know you are, Miss Phryne" Jane said confidently.

Phryne found herself feeling relieved at Jane's conviction, and nodded encouragingly in response. She then placed her hand on her arm and leaned forward, kissing the young woman on the cheek, and drawing her close once more. She felt Jane wrap her arms around her again, and she held her for a while. It was only when her back began to ache several moments later that she was drawn back into the present. Despite very much wanting Jane to stay, she knew that it would be best for her to return to school, given both the recent threat to Jack's life and the complications surrounding her own condition. If anything were to happen, she didn't want Jane to be anywhere near the house when it did. Phryne swallowed hard and leaned slowly out of the embrace. She knew how difficult it was saying goodbye, under these circumstances, especially now. But she could also see how torturous each passing moment was becoming for Jane. They met each other's gaze, exchanged a look of understanding, and Jane smiled, before walking wordlessly towards Sheila.

Jane distributed hugs, kisses and farewells to Sheila, Jack, Phryne and Mr Butler, before being escorted into the hallway by the family. Cec picked up her bags with ease and Phryne helped her with her coat, before handing her the white gloves she was about to forget, which Jane accepted with an embarrassed smile. Phryne stroked her arm and held her gaze, whilst offering her a reassuring smile.

"I'll telephone you tomorrow" Phryne assured her. Jane nodded keenly.

"Thank you" Jane responded quietly, smiling up at her guardian as she spoke. "I'll look forward to it" she added. Phryne felt overcome with emotion once more, and forced a smile, which she hoped would conceal the tears which were beginning to sting her eyes. She nodded twice and then placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"I'll walk you to the car" Phryne said kindly. Jane looked from Phryne to Jack, and her face adopted a worried expression.

"Oh, Miss Phryne, you don't-"

"Yes, I do" Phryne interceded, guiding the young woman across the hallway and towards the front door, which Mr Butler opened. "I'm sure the thirty steps between the front door and the taxi won't prove to be overly taxing" she said lightly. Jane chuckled softly and Phryne looked down at her with a smile, as she guided her down the path and towards the cab.

Jack followed Phryne and Jane towards the taxi, with the two cabbies walking a few steps behind. Sheila and Butler, who wished to afford the trio some privacy, remained in the doorway, ready to wave Jane off. Cec loaded Jane's bag into the back of the cab, before opening the car door for Jane. Phryne felt her stomach tighten, but did not allow her emotions to be displayed upon her face, and instead turned towards Jane with a warm expression. However, Jane's attentions had travelled from her guardian towards the two police officers standing guard outside of Wardlow. Phryne saw worry in the younger woman's eyes, and she reached for her gloved hand.

"Everything's fine, Jane" Phryne said softly, prompting her ward to look up at her once more. "They house will be guarded until further notice" she explained. "But it's only a formality" she added hastily. "We're perfectly safe." Jane nodded gently.

"Yes, Miss Phryne" Jane responded. Phryne smiled and stroked some hair from her face. Jane reached for Phryne's hand. "Your hands are cold" she observed, concern present in her voice. Before Phryne could reply, Jane continued, her eyes drifting down her body. "You aren't wearing a coat-"

"Jane" Phryne said calmly, her voice warm and soft. "I'm perfectly fine" she assured her, smiling softly as she spoke. Phryne lowered her hand from Jane's face, and felt Jack subtly entwine his fingers with hers. Upon realising that she was quite cold, he stepped closer to her, and placed his right arm around her, drawing her close. Jane, who had noticed the subtle motions, relaxed visibly.

"Yes" Jane said simply, her voice imbued with confidence. For the first time since she had said her goodbyes, she smiled. "I'll see you soon, Miss Phryne" she stated with conviction. "Jack" she added.

"You certainly will, darling" Phryne assured her. Jack nodded in response.

"Before you know it" Jack added kindly. Jane smiled softly and nodded.

"Y'ready?" asked Bert, who'd just lit a fresh cigarette.

The scent of the cheap tobacco made Phryne feel slightly nauseous, and she turned her head to the side and took in a breath of fresh air. Bert, observing the action, defied all precedent by removing the cigarette from his mouth, dropping it on the ground, and stamping it out firmly with his foot. Jack stood amazed, and shared a look with Jane, which made the young woman laugh, just as Phryne turned back towards them. She quickly registered what had happened and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Bert, but there really was no need" Phryne said kindly. Bert cleared his throat quietly.

"No worries" Bert responded casually, his eyes drifting from Phryne's belly to her face once more. Their gaze met, and Phryne found herself struck by the warmth and affection in Bert's eyes. She smiled in response and he blushed. "You ready, Jane?" he asked, turning towards the young woman.

"Yes" Jane replied, before looking up at her guardian once more. "Goodbye, Miss Phryne" she said gently.

"Goodbye, Jane" Phryne returned, embracing her once more. Jane and Jack then exchanged their goodbyes, before the young woman got into the back of the taxi. The sound the door made when Cec closed it behind Jane made Phryne's heart ache. Jack drew her closer to him and held her as Bert and Cec got into the taxi and closed the doors behind them. Phryne let out a deep breath and forced a smile as the taxi drove away, waving to Jane until the black cab disappeared out of sight. Phryne's smile faltered immediately.

"Phryne" Jack said softly. The lady detective blinked and looked up at him. "She'll be back soon" he assured her. Phryne forced a smile and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly. Jack stroked her waist comfortingly.

"She can come over from school anytime – I'll drive her" he offered generously. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled sincerely.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said warmly. Jack nodded simply in response, before lowering his arm from her body and taking her hand once more.

"You're cold" Jack stated, echoing Jane's words from a few moments before. "Let's get you inside" he instructed, placing his hand on her waist and guiding her back up the path. Phryne smiled softly at Sheila and Mr Butler as she entered the house, but had barely stepped into the hallway when she turned instinctively towards the coat stand.

"I need to go and see Mac" Phryne announced, reaching for her pink coat and cloche.

"Are you alright?" asked Sheila, who sounded confused. Phryne turned towards her immediately, suddenly remembering that she had not apprised Sheila of her plans for the evening.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I'm sorry" Phryne began apologetically. "I'm going to spend some time with Mac this evening, I shan't be back late" she explained. Sheila nodded in understanding and walked towards Phryne, looking up at her son as his wife put on her coat. Phryne was looking rather pale, and had seemed rather unsettled throughout the afternoon. She'd also eaten very little. And from the expression on his face, Jack clearly shared her concerns.

"Why don't I drive you?" Jack suggested kindly. Phryne picked up her bag and gloves and looked up at him.

"Because you are still recovering" Phryne responded simply, her voice warm and kind. "And for both of us to leave Sheila would be quite rude" she observed. Jack considered her for a moment.

"I can ask Mr Butler to-"Jack began.

"No" Phryne said softly. "Thank you" she added, holding Jack's gaze and offering him a reassuring smile. "I am perfectly capable of driving, Jack" she said gently. _For now_ , she thought privately, knowing that she'd soon be required to forgo one of her favourite activities. "And I won't be long" she added. Jack held her gaze for several moments, before nodding slowly in response. Phryne smiled gratefully. She knew how difficult he found it for her to continue to do things independently – especially when it involved venturing out alone, certainly whilst driving. And she knew how desperately he was fighting such feelings. Which, she imagined, was not easy, given the state she had been in earlier that afternoon – he was bound to be worried, and understandably so. Which was all the more reason why Phryne wanted to show him that she was fine. "I'll be back by eight" Phryne stated. Jack blinked and nodded.

"Come home when you're ready" Jack said kindly, his voice soft and gentle. "Have a nice time" he said sincerely. Phryne felt her heart swell, and did not attribute the fact to her hormones. She smiled warmly and stepped towards him, leaning up and kissing him tenderly upon the cheek.

"I'll be back by eight" Phryne repeated. Jack lowered his head slightly and nodded in understanding, as Phryne picked up her cloche and turned towards Sheila with a smile. "I hope you both have a lovely evening" she said kindly. Sheila forced aside her concerns – for the moment – and smiled warmly in response.

"And you, my dear" Sheila said kindly. "We'll see you when you get back" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement, before meeting Jack's gaze, saying goodbye once more, and then disappearing out of the house and back down the pathway and towards the Hispano.

Just as Phryne did with Jane, Jack watched Phryne from the moment she left the house until the moment she drove away, keeping his gaze fixed upon her until she was no longer in sight – and for longer still. It was only when Sheila walked up behind him and laid a hand on his back, as Mr Butler closed the door behind Miss Fisher, that Jack was drawn from his thoughts. He smiled politely at his mother, who saw the concern in his eyes, and walked with her back into the parlour. The brave, stoic mask he had borne since finding his wife distressed by another terrifying nightmare that he had been unable to protect her from crumbling more and more with each step.


	122. Chapter 90 pt 2

After getting into the driver's seat of the Hispano (a task which she was finding increasingly difficult), Phryne had needed a few moments to catch her breath, before starting the engine. As the magnificent car unleashed a proud roar, Phryne looked down upon her belly, which was mere inches from the steering wheel. She found herself feeling suddenly rather panicked at the fact, which served as yet another reminder that she would soon be forced to give up driving – for a while, at least. Based on her current size, she judged that it would be only a matter of weeks before she was forced to resign herself to the unthinkable – riding in the _back_ of her beautiful Hispano-Suiza. But she quickly realised that this would tie in almost exactly with Mac's prescribed bedrest, which she'd be forced to begin in just over two weeks. She swallowed hard at the thought, before manoeuvring the car out of its current position and onto the main road, waving back at her family and offering them a disarming smile, before driving out of St Kilda at a most respectable (and certainly legal) speed. Although Phryne's anxieties concerning driving and her impending confinement continued – as well as the remnants of her emotions and fears resulting from her nightmare – she was grateful for the fact that the brief drive to the hospital was comforting for her babies, who had been in a rather agitated state since she woke from her nightmare. They'd been moving and kicking for the majority of the afternoon, and getting their tiny hands and feet into the most uncomfortable of places, even during lunch. But the drive seemed to soothe them, as it always did, so much so that by the time Phryne arrived at the hospital her unborn children were in a deep state of slumber, which caused her to feel both relief and envy, though mainly the former. She smiled softly at the thought as she alighted the Hispano, clutching her bag in her right hand as she walked into the hospital with a confident air which was no way indicative of her current feelings.

Phryne quickly navigated the now familiar maze of corridors, smiling politely at two friendly nurses and offering a warm 'good evening' to the ward sister, before making her way directly towards Mac's office. As she approached the door, she found herself once more pondering the subject of what the evening would entail. She presumed that Mac's invitation to the hospital was to afford them some privacy, in her hope that she would feel more comfortable talking without the concern of being overheard or interrupted; not that she didn't trust anyone in her household, of course. But Mac knew Phryne well, and understood that there were some things she felt either too embarrassed or too worried about discussing with the still-recovering Jack – yet. She imagined it would also involve a pamphlet or two, and the thought reminded her of the literature she had at home which she still needed to read; another mark against her on the scale of motherhood. As Phryne arrived at the door to her friend's office, she imagined her evening would centre around deep conversation, one or two candid admissions, and hospital tea. Whilst she was willing to endure the first and the former, she was unsure of how she felt about the second. And she remained undecided even as she knocked upon the door.

"Come in" called Mac, prompting Phryne to release a deep breath and open the door. She smiled politely as she stepped into the office and making her way towards Mac, who was sitting at her desk marking papers.

"How are your budding doctors doing?" Phryne asked, her eyes drifting towards the papers. Mac nodded approvingly.

"Very well, thank you" Mac responded, finishing the sentence she was writing on the paper in front of her, before placing it with the other marked ones on a pile to her left. "The future of medicine is in very capable hands" she proclaimed, before leaning back slightly in her seat. "But I didn't invite you here to talk about my students" she said gently, looking up at her friend with a warm smile, her entire attentions focused upon her. Phryne inhaled deeply.

"No" she agreed. Mac smiled softly and watched Phryne for a few moments. She was standing like a soldier to attention, awaiting an order from a commanding officer. It was a very strange sight to behold. Not Phryne, as a soldier, of course, that was easy. But waiting for orders…

"Is this a flying visit or would you like to sit down?" Mac said lightly, her eyes sparkling as she spoke, a small smile playing at her lips. Phryne pouted adorably and issued a faux-reprimanding glare, before removing her coat and laying it nearly over the back of the chair. She then slowly eased herself into the seat opposite Mac's, smoothing down her dress and tucking her clutch bag into the gap between her side and the chair. A gap which, she noticed, was becoming increasingly smaller with each appointment. She sighed gently and looked back up towards Mac, who was watching her expectantly. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, her voice now devoid of all levity. Phryne offered her a soft smile.

"Fine" Phryne responded, as she began to remove her gloves, and laying them neatly on top of her clutch bag. Mac rose an eyebrow and looked into her friend's eyes. Phryne's gaze faltered.

"And how are you really?" Mac asked gently. Phryne stared back for a few moments, before lowering her gaze from the doctor's, and swallowing hard. Mac sat patiently for several moments whilst Phryne considered her answer.

"It feels as though I'm running out of time" Phryne said quietly, addressing her gloved hands first, then looking up at Mac, who nodded slowly in understanding.

"You're thirty-three weeks pregnant" Mac replied softly. "It's perfect natural that you should be feeling anxious about the babies' arrival – especially as there is a high chance they will be born early" she said sympathetically. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne responded simply, before returning her gaze to her hands once more. She clasped her hands together neatly in her lap, before forcing herself to meet Mac's gaze once more. "I don't know-" she continued, before breaking off abruptly, uncertain of how to phrase her statement. Mac waited patiently once more whilst Phryne considered her words carefully. "There's a lot I don't know" she admitted, her voice becoming husky as she was affected by a sudden return of her previously suppressed emotions, much to her irritation. Phryne swallowed hard in a futile attempt to suppress them. "And I'm concerned it might be too much" she explained. Mac considered her closely for a few moments before nodding in understanding. As Phryne looked back at her, she found herself feeling almost certain that Mac had known precisely what she was going to say. It that it surprised her, of course. And if anything, it was a relief.

"You're concerned about your lack of experience with babies" Mac said gently, as Phryne held her gaze. "And you're worried that you won't know how to look after your own once they arrive" she explained simply. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded.

"Yes" Phryne admitted. Mac nodded in response, and continued to watch her with a kind, compassionate expression which was devoid of judgement. Phryne, despite her anxiety, found herself relaxing slightly.

"Was that what the nightmare was about?" Mac asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Yes" Phryne replied, trying to force back the snapshots of memories of the vivid nightmare as she spoke. "In a way" she temporised. Mac nodded gently in response.

"Phryne, lots of mothers feel that way. The majority, in fact" Mac soothed. Phryne shifted slightly in her seat. "No one knows everything about babies, and no one is ever fully prepared" she said gently. "Which is why you – like all new mothers – have the support of family, friends, doctors, nurses and midwives" she explained, as Phryne listened attentively. "You're not going to be alone, darling. I promise" she assured her. "You have me, and Sheila and Dorothy, and we can show you, and teach you, and answer all of your questions" she advised. "But you're more prepared than you realise, I assure you" she added confidently. "The main piece of advice – the best advice – I can give any new mother, is to follow her instincts. Trust them" she stated with conviction. "And your instincts are one of your greatest strengths" she declared. Phryne considered Mac's words for a moment before nodding in response.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, feeling somewhat comforted by Mac, whose advice she trusted unconditionally. "But I still feel so ignorant" she admitted. Mac nodded in understanding.

"About what, exactly?" Mac asked.

"About everything" Phryne confessed, her eyes drifting towards her friend. She swallowed hard and considered her thoughts for a few moments before continuing to speak. "I haven't held a baby in over ten years" she explained, the worry present in her voice reflected in her expression. "I don't know how to change one, or feed one, and I wouldn't even know where to begin if they started to cry" she explained. With each word she spoke, Phryne felt another piece of her armour being torn from her, until she sat before Mac feeling completely naked and utterly exposed. And terrified. "I don't know how to look after one baby, Mac. Much less two" she confessed, her eyes shining with tears as she spoke. She blinked them back furiously and took in a deep breath. "And I don't want to rely on Sheila or Dot, or the staff Aunt Prudence seems insistent that I hire" she explained quickly. "It's not fair on them, and it's not fair on the babies" she said solemnly. "They deserve better" she said quietly. Mac, who had been listening attentively as Phryne spoke, felt compelled to speak.

"Your babies are incredibly fortunate to have you as their mother" Mac stated with conviction. "I can't even begin to tell you how much" she enthused, her voice warm and sincere. Phryne swallowed hard and shook her head almost imperceptibly as she stared down at her hands.

"They deserve to have a mother who knows how to care of them" Phryne said quietly, inhaling sharply as her emotions threatened to overcome her once more. But she fought them back, and looked up at Mac with a worried expression. "And I don't" she admitted sadly, her eyes shining with tears. Upon seeing how increasingly upset Phryne was becoming, Mac rose from her seat and walked around her desk, taking up the seat beside her friend and placing her hand comfortingly over Phryne's clasped ones. Phryne looked up at her with emotional eyes.

"You are more capable than you realise, darling" Mac assured her. "You are going to be a wonderful mother to these babies" she stated with conviction. "And you will love and care for your children are unconditionally, of that I have no doubt" she assured her. Phryne sighed lightly and inhaled an unsteady breath.

"I have plenty of doubts" Phryne admitted. "I appreciate what you're saying, Mac. Really, I do" she stated. "And I am so grateful for everything you have done for me, and the babies and for Jack" she added quickly. "But I think we can both agree that I'm hardly mother material."

"No, I don't agree" Mac stated, her voice calm but firm. "You are going to be a wonderful mother, Phryne. You already are" she continued. Phryne looked at her doubtfully, and shook her head.

"I don't know what I'm doing" Phryne admitted sadly, staring down at her hands once more as spoke. "I don't know the first thing about how to look after a baby" she confessed. Mac watched her closely for a moment, before considering if she was ready for what she had intended when she invited her to the hospital that evening. She quickly decided that she was.

"Then let me show you" Mac said warmly, before rising to her feet and offering Phryne her hand. Phryne looked at her hand then her face, before meeting her gaze with a questioning expression. "Come with me" Mac encouraged.

Phryne looked up at Mac with a combination of interest and wariness. She'd presumed they'd be in her office for the duration of her visit, and hadn't anticipated leaving. But the confident and compassionate look Mac bore reassured her immediately, and she accepted her hand, before rising slowly from her seat – a task which was becoming increasingly difficult, thanks to her ever-expanding belly and the constant shift in her centre of balance. Mac helped her wordlessly to her feet and looked upon her patient eyes.

"Where are we going?" asked Phryne, intrigued. Mac slowly released her hand.

"To satisfy your curiosity, and to begin your lessons" Mac responded carefully. "Come on" she encouraged, before walking ahead of her towards the door. Phryne eyed her warily, before following her across the room. Mac opened the door for her and stepped aside, exchanging a look with the heavily pregnant lady detective as she slowly walked through the doorway and into the waiting area. Mac closed the door to her office quietly behind them both, and as she was locking it, allowed herself a few moments to consider whether her intended course of action was truly advisable. By the time the door was locked, she had decided that it was.

Mac and Phryne walked side by side, as the doctor led her friend down a familiar labyrinth of corridors, which Phryne considered with interest. Mac was greeted by several members of staff and patients on their brief journey, and Phryne was awarded a few polite 'good evening's and the customary smiles, which she was already quite used to. As Mac led her down the corridor, Phryne found herself wondering where she could be taking her. She initially considered whether Mac would take her to one of the wards where the new mothers were resting, to allow her to talk to them. But she quickly realised that this would be inappropriate and intrusive, and Mac was unlikely to suggest anything which would be either; and she certainly wouldn't wish to compromise the privacy the new mothers in her care absolutely deserved. She considered asking Mac directly where she was being led to, but decided that to do so would not result in her being awarded the answer. An answer which came to her just as Mac turned left into a corridor Phryne had never visited before; a corridor where a series of loud cries confirmed Phryne's most recent suspicion to be true. Mac was taking her to the hospital's nursery.

As soon as realisation as to where she was being led to dawned upon her, Phryne found herself feeling incredibly anxious, and battling a strong desire to go back to Mac's office – which was familiar and quiet and free from small, innocent babies who, quite frankly, frightened her. Her ignorance concerning babies – combined with how fragile and delicate they appeared – made Phryne feel both inadequate and unsettled, taking her very much out of her comfort zone. She had no idea how to act or react around babies. What if she did something wrong? What was she supposed to do? Her thought process was hindered significantly by the ever-increasing sound of the cacophony of wailing which was mercilessly assaulting her eardrums. Phryne winced as the sounds grew louder and closer, but Mac appeared completely unaffected, leading her friend towards a large door with the word 'NURSERY' printed in large black letters upon the centre, just beneath a small window looking in. As soon as Mac reached for the door handle, Phryne froze.

"Mac" Phryne said suddenly, her voice quiet and filled with concern. Mac turned towards her with kind and patient eyes, her fingers stilling upon the handle.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, her voice calm and clear, and reaching Phryne through her fear-induced haze. Phryne stared at her and listened attentively as she spoke, as she battled to control the rising feelings of panic and self-doubt which she was currently experiencing. "I'm not going to hand you the nearest infant and ask you to take care of it alone for the next eighteen years" she said lightly. Phryne scoffed lightly, but still looked visibly frightened. Mac reached out towards her and took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "I'm just going to induct you into the hitherto unexplored area of new-borns" she explained tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard. "I'll introduce you to our latest batch" she said calmly. Phryne smirked slightly.

"Batch?" Phryne asked, amusement and anxiety present in her tone. "Are there babies in this room, or a large quantity of surprisingly vocal shortbread?" she added lightly. Mac smiled softly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of" Mac assured her confidently. "You can do this, Phryne" she stated with conviction. "And I'm going to prove it to you" she added, her eyes not leaving her friend's. "If you'll let me" she added softly, before looking up at her friend for her assent. Phryne considered her for a moment, replaying her words and her argument in her head, against the backdrop of screaming infants. After a few moments, Phryne nodded in agreement. Mac smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be right with you" Mac reminded her, as she pushed down the handle and opened the door to the nursery.

"You'd better" Phryne replied quietly, half-serious, half in jest; though mainly the former. Mac smiled once more and led her inside.

Phryne exhaled deeply and followed Mac cautiously into the nursery, standing beside her and looking curiously around, as she stepped into the loud room, trying not to wince too obviously.

The room itself was, like the rest of the hospital, large, white, and incredibly clean. The floors shone, the windows gleamed, and the scent of carbolic and bleach was as present as ever. As were other scents, which Phryne identified as some best not considered, milk, soap, and fresh linen. There were two large basins at the back of the room, a door to the far left and one on the far right, and several medical cabinets affixed to the walls. There were four large Victorian-style wooden dressers, which presumably contained spare clothes, linen, material for nappies and other supplies, and apparently doubled as changing tables. There were also six wooden chairs and three comfortable armchairs in the room, arranged tidily and practically against the walls. Phryne observed all of these elements within moments of entering the room, but only for a moment. Because almost as soon as she stepped into the room, her attentions were focused completely on the two rows of white hospital bassinets – eight out of the twelve of which were occupied by newborn infants – the majority of whom were crying.

Phryne hesitated for a moment as Mac walked further into the room, standing a few paces behind her friend as she considered the scene before her with interest. The cacophony of crying – which varied in both pitch, volume and duration – had become a secondary focus of her attentions. Instead, she found herself staring from one bassinet to the next, watching the swaddled infants moving and crying and attempting to free themselves from the restraints of their blankets. Phryne stared into the bassinets, which held the tiny babies who were shrouded in white knitted blankets, like a restricting uniform intended on concealing the wearer. The red-faced infants turned their heads from left to right, pushing their tiny limbs against the blankets, their lips trembling as they screamed. Phryne watched with impression as Mac joined the Sister and two midwives in the room in quickly surveying the babies, picking up the children who were crying the loudest and seemed the most distressed, and attempting to soothe them. The Sister approached the loudest screamer, a rather chubby baby who had pushed through his blankets and was screaming loudly, and cradled him, rocking him soothingly as she made her way across the room and towards one of the units, where a tray of baby bottles were assembled. Phryne watched as the experienced Sister smiled at the infant and offered him the bottle, which he accepted immediately, sucking hungrily. He reached up his hand and placed it on the bottle itself, as though not trusting the Sister to keep it in place, and ate contently. The decibels the screams measured at reduced dramatically, and Phryne let out a sigh of relief, before turning towards Mac and the two midwives, who were tending to the other infants. They stroked the cheeks or bodies of the babies who were either crying lightly or beginning to stir from their slumber as a result of their wailing associates, and within a minute or so the incessant screams reduced significantly, to a considerably lower degree of crying. One of the midwives picked up a clearly unsettled baby and began to walk around the room with it, and the second midwife carried a notably less happy infant towards a nearby dresser, where she began to remove the swaddling which held him to enable her to change him. Phryne found the echoing sounds of babies screaming gradually disappear from her mind, and was relieved that she could think clearly once again. But the moment she was able to think clearly, her awareness of her current location, and the fear it induced returned to her, increasing her fear significantly. As Phryne looked around from Mac to the nurses and then to the babies in their bassinets, she shifted uncertainly on the spot, before looking around the room with interest once more. She'd never felt so out of place.

"Phryne" called Mac gently, drawing the lady detective immediately from her thoughts, and prompting her to turn towards her friend. Who was standing almost two meters in front of her, and was cradling one of the babies. Phryne's eyes drifted down to the pink bundle in Mac's arms and she felt her stomach tighten. "There's someone I'd like you to meet" Mac added encouragingly, her voice soft and inviting. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, before walking slowly towards her friend, her eyes drifting instinctively towards the blanket-wrapped bundle she was holding with such care. It was only as she got closer that she got a clear look at the infant in Mac's arms.

The baby was tiny – possibly the smallest Phryne had ever seen this close, though admittedly that number had been few. The blankets seemed to overwhelm the tiny child, who was a healthy shade of pink, with dark hair and long lashes and eyes which were bright and wide and impossibly blue. The child had a button nose and perfect ears, and was moving its lips experimentally, pursing them one moment and then sticking its tongue out slightly the next. As soon as Phryne stepped in front of Mac the baby yawned, reaching a tiny hand through the blanket and flexing its fingers. Phryne smiled instinctively; it was quite possibly one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. As though wary of the action, Phryne replaced her smile with a look of interest, and attempted to appear calm and unaffected. But she couldn't keep her eyes off the sleeping child. Mac, who had not been fooled for a single moment, suppressed her own smile and met her friend's gaze.

"Thoughts?" Mac asked simply. Phryne stared at the baby for a few moments longer, as it opened its wide eyes once more, and blinked languidly at her. She found herself lost in the baby's eyes, and utterly transfixed by each movement and expression – and its tiny eyebrows! But she quickly processed what Mac had said, and soon formulated a response.

"The baby's so small" Phryne said simply, her voice sounding unusually quiet and affected. She hardly recognised it herself. "Is it alright?"

"She is perfectly fine" Mac assured Phryne, who picked up on the female pronoun, and nodded immediately in understanding, and relaxed at the information provided.

"Are they always this small?" Phryne asked gently.

"Not always" Mac responded carefully. "This little lady weighs six pounds thirteen ounces, which is a little smaller than average – though only slightly" she explained. Phryne returned her attentions to the baby – who appeared to be falling asleep – and nodded in understanding.

"How old is she?" Phryne asked curiously, as Mac adjusted the blanket around the baby, careful not to disturb her.

"Eight hours old" Mac advised her. Phryne's eyes widened slightly, and her lips gently parted. Mac watched as her friend stared at the baby, her eyes drifting curiously over her face and swaddling.

"Are babies not kept on the wards if they are well?" Phryne asked, confusion entering her tone. "Is her mother alright?" she asked, a sudden thought coming to her. Her tone was more fearful than she had intended.

"Sometimes, yes. Depending on the condition of the mother and the baby" Mac explained, rocking the child lightly as she began to become unsettled. "But we often bring the babies in here for observation, and to give the mothers a rest" she advised, before looking down at the sleeping infant in her arms. "This little lady arrived a couple of weeks before she was supposed to – in fact, she was almost born on a bus" she said. Phryne looked up at Mac, horrified. The poor mother. She must have been terrified. "She would have been, too, if it weren't for a very kind bus driver risking the wrath of passengers by breaking his route, and her father carrying her mother into the hospital" she stated. Phryne looked down at the baby and swallowed hard, just as Mac looked up and met her gaze once more. "She was born less than ten minutes after her father brought her in" she explained. "I delivered her myself" she added. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"And her mother?" Phryne asked gently. Mac looked up at her once more.

"Is getting some well-earned rest" Mac advised her, before returning her attentions to the infant once more. "This is her first."

"And quite possibly her last" Phryne said lightly, as she reflected on the mother's experience. It must have been very frightening for her. Mac chuckled lightly.

"You'd be surprised" Mac responded mysteriously. Phryne smiled lightly and nodded, before looking down at the baby once more. She appeared perfectly content, her expression relaxed, her fingers flexing as she slept, her eyes firmly closed. Phryne was about to ask Mac about the swaddling when a sudden cry from a nearby bassinet attracted her attention.

A baby who had been fast asleep had just awoken, and announced his return from slumber by screaming loudly, his cries quickly descending into wails. The noise, whilst immense and almost deafening, caused Phryne to experience a sudden feeling of panic which surged throughout her body. The baby, who was tiny, quickly turned red, its little body flexing as its hands formed little fists. The baby sounded upset, possibly even distressed, and the sound stirred something inside Phryne, evoking an innate – even primal – emotion, which prompted her to act.

"What's wrong?" Phryne asked Mac with concern, as she walked instinctively towards the now wailing infant. Mac turned calmly on the spot and watched as Phryne approached the bassinet of the screaming child, and reached towards the infant with her right hand. But she seemed to remember herself – or was struck by doubt and uncertainty – and hesitated, before looking up at Mac with worried eyes.

"Nothing's wrong" Mac assured her, her eyes drifting over the baby, who she quickly surveyed. Phryne looked up at her friend doubtfully.

"Why's the baby crying?" she asked, attempting to sound as calm as Mac did. And failing. Her fingers flexed towards the child once more, and she looked down upon the wailing bundle with a conflicted expression.

"Babies cry for a variety of reasons" Mac advised, gently laying down the sleeping baby in her arms, and continuing to speak. "He might be hungry, or need changing, or simply be in need of comfort" she explained, her voice intent on soothing her friend as well as the infant, both of whom she approached. "Each cry is slightly different, and the baby's mother will soon learn to distinguish between them, and she'll know exactly what they need" Mac explained. As she looked at her friend for a moment, and could sense her desire to comfort the child – she saw how Phryne had instinctively reached for him, but had been either too afraid or too uncertain to act. Yet. "Why don't you hold him?" she suggested gently. Phryne looked up at Mac with a look of confusion and concern.

"I…" Phryne began, before breaking off suddenly, uncertain of how to respond. She didn't know what to think, let alone what to say, and the baby's incessant screaming wasn't assisting either process. "I don't think… I doubt his mother would appreciate it if I did" she explained. Mac met her friend's gaze and her expression softened.

"His mother is recovering from an emergency caesarean, and has been unable to meet her child, let alone hold him, as of yet" Mac explained gently, as Phryne looked back towards the baby, her face awash with confliction and sympathy. She was clearly very affected by the baby's distress – more profoundly than Mac had anticipated. It was evident she wanted to comfort him. "So I'm quite confident she would be very grateful to you for comforting him" she said tentatively, hoping to reassure her friend.

Mac's words, Phryne's sympathy for the baby, and the distressed sound of his cries, prompted the lady detective to nod immediately in assent, before looking down into the bassinet at the crying infant. His face was turning red, his fists were clenched tightly, and he was almost free from his blanket. Phryne could see the white cotton of his baby gown beneath, reminding her of the items she had bought her own babies. Her breath hitched. It all suddenly seemed so very, very real. As the baby let out another distressed cry, Phryne found herself reaching for him instinctively, in a manner based on her previous (albeit limited) experience. She remembered the importance of supporting the baby's head, and so gently placed her right hand beneath his neck, before cradling his head. The baby reacted immediately, turning his head in her hand, his soft cheek brushing against the inside of her fingers. Phryne's breath hitched.

"That's it" Mac said encouragingly, as she took a step closer to Phryne. "It's very important to support the baby's head" she commended. "I'll just adjust his blankets" she said, before quickly doing the same, and securing the child by swaddling him. "If you put your other hand just here – yes, that's it" she explained, guiding Phryne's hand towards the baby's lower back, before encouraging her to lift him. "It's alright. Yes, just like that. Wonderful" she continued, as Phryne lifted the baby out of the bassinet.

Phryne lifted the baby carefully, supporting his head and neck with her right hand, and his body with her left. She followed Mac's instructions and turned the baby in her arms, resting his head in the crook of her left arm and cradling him. Mac placed her hands on the baby to help her adjust the position, which she was very grateful for, fearing she might do something wrong – a fear which was intensified by Mac's explanation of an apparent soft spot on the baby's head which she mustn't touch. Phryne nodded firmly in response and looked down at the tiny child, whose cries combined with her own lack of knowledge caused her confidence to wane. As he continued to cry and wriggle in her arms, she felt a familiar feeling of panic, and almost asked Mac if she could hold him instead – she'd known what to do. The thought immediately brought back an image from her nightmare, of Murdoch Foyle telling her quite clearly that she wasn't capable of looking after a baby. He had already taken so much from her, he had torn apart the lives of one generation of her family; he wouldn't have the second. Her babies needed her, and they'd have her, completely. Which was why she needed to do this.

As Phryne considered her increasingly worried thoughts, she continued to cradle the baby securely in her arms, holding him close and rocking him gently in an attempt to soothe him. Holding him felt natural and effortless; and despite the fact she had to adjust the position of the child over her belly, she felt confident that she was holding him quite securely. Phryne forced herself to suppress her thoughts on Murdoch Foyle and her own limitations, and instead focused upon the child she was holding who, picking up on her anxiety, continued to cry. As Phryne looked down upon him, she considered how heavy the baby felt heavy in her arms – heavier than she had anticipated - which she knew was strange, given how tiny he was. He looked so small and so delicate, his features dainty but perfect. And he had the most incredible smell; it was wonderful, and truly indescribable. Phryne looked down at the baby and watched him intently, taking in his tightly closed eyes, open-mouthed cries and the tenseness in his body as he wriggled in the arms; she held him closer still, her arm cradling him protectively. Something about his cries tore right through her, and caused her heart to ache. She forced aside her personal doubts and concerns, and focused completely on the child in her arms, who was continuing to cry and wriggle in her arms.

"Shh, it's alright" Phryne soothed, the words coming to her instinctively, as the baby continued to cry. "It's alright, you're safe" she assured him, her voice warm and gentle. "You're safe" she repeated. After a minute or so (which felt like far longer), the little boy's cries began to quieten, the distressed wails turning into a cry, which decreased in frequency before stopping altogether. After holding the baby for less than two minutes, the baby had calmed down completely, and was falling asleep in Phryne's arms. The lady detective stared down at him, utterly amazed. Mac smiled.

"I think he likes you" Mac declared. Phryne felt warmed and reassured by both Mac's words and the baby's calmness. He seemed so content in her arms. She could hardly believe it.

"He's clearly an excellent judge of character" Phryne responded quietly, levity present in her tone. Mac smirked.

"Clearly" Mac agreed, considering the scene before her. It was one which, until six months ago, she never thought she would see.

Phryne's expression softened and she smiled, her eyes fixed upon the sleeping baby. He was small, though not as small as the little girl Mac had just been holding. He had long, fine lashes which were dark against his pale skin, and his hair was very light. His cheeks were already beginning to turn a more natural (notably less aggressive) shade, and she could feel him relaxing in her arms, and suddenly he felt heavier than before. Phryne continued to rock the child gently for a few moments, fearing he would wake if she didn't, her eyes fixed upon him the entire time. After a couple of minutes, having suddenly become conscious of the fact that she had been holding the baby after calming him, she looked up at Mac and posed another question.

"What happens now?" Phryne asked curiously. A smile began to form itself on Mac's lips, and the doctor bore an expression which Phryne did not quite recognise. It was a combination of kindness, warmth and intrigue. She suddenly found herself feeling rather wary of her current situation: she was standing in the hospital nursery, holding a stranger's baby, who was now fast asleep in her arms. And Mac was looking like the cat who'd got an entire dairy worth of cream. Before she could speak further, Mac responded to her question.

"Now that he's settled, you can put him back in his bassinet if you'd like?" Mac offered kindly. Phryne considered the suggestion for a moment, and found herself surprised that her initial thought was that she did not wish to do any such thing. She quickly told herself that it was for practical reasons more than anything – why risk waking the baby if he was already asleep? And in all honesty, she didn't know _precisely_ how to lay him down again. She suspected it wasn't exactly rocket science, but she wasn't entirely sure of the best way of doing so. Besides, he seemed quite content where he was. Why interrupt him? "Or you could continue to hold him" Mac suggested, having detected Phryne's internal dilemma, and knowing her friend's self-consciousness on the subject. "Newborn babies are comforted by being held, and such contact is very important, especially during the initial stages" she explained. Phryne kept her eyes focused on the baby – as though fearing not doing so might risk her dropping him – and nodded in understanding. "His mother hasn't been able to hold him yet, and although he is getting lots of attention from the midwives, I'm sure he'd appreciate some time with you" she said gently. Phryne looked up at Mac with a warm expression, and smiled softly in response, before returning her attentions towards the baby in her arms.

"Looks like you'll have to make do with me" Phryne said quietly, to the still-sleeping infant who was snuggled into his blanket, his lips moving as he slept. "But don't worry, it won't be for long" she said gently. "You'll be in your mother's arms soon enough" she assured him.

As though sensing their mother was bestowing attention upon babies other than themselves, Phryne's unborn children began to move and turn inside her, before issuing a few kicks against her abdominal wall to remind her of their presence. Phryne smiled affectionately in response, her gaze drifting instinctively down towards her belly, where her children continued to move lazily. Phryne was so distracted by her babies that it took her a minute to process what Mac was now saying to her.

"Why don't we walk around the room, and I'll introduce you to the others" Mac suggested gently. Phryne blinked herself out of her thoughts and looked up at her friend.

"You want me to walk around the room whilst carrying this child?" Phryne asked quietly, doubt and concern present in her voice. Mac's gaze did not falter and she nodded confidently in response.

"As long as you're happy to do so, yes" Mac replied easily. "Babies find movement comforting" she advised her. "It helps them to fall asleep – and remain asleep" she explained. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"So I've noticed" Phryne responded, looking down at the baby in her arms once more – just to make sure he was alright. She was amazed that he was so calm, and had allowed her to hold him for so long. A very brave young man indeed. Mac smiled with understanding.

"You won't drop him, darling" Mac assured her, her voice low and quiet. Phryne looked up at him immediately. "You're holding him perfectly, and he's happy and safe" she continued, her eyes not leaving her friend's. "I wouldn't suggest it if I had even the slightest doubt, and I don't" she added confidently. Phryne looked down at the baby once more, watching as his tiny lips formed shapes in his sleep. It was fascinating. So fascinating, in fact, it took her a while to respond to what Mac had said.

"Alright" Phryne agreed some time later, looking up at her friend, who had been waiting patiently for her answer. Mac smiled.

"Come with me, and I will introduce you to our other charges" Mac explained, standing beside Phryne and guiding her towards the far right hand side of the first row of infants, the majority of whom were either almost completely quiet or making only the smallest cries.

In the next few minutes, Mac introduced Phryne to the other seven babies in the nursery, four of whom she had delivered herself. Phryne was impressed by Mac's knowledge of the babies (five boys and three girls) and their mothers, though she was not surprised; Mac was an excellent doctor.

Phryne listened intently to the information Mac provided about each baby and their mother, and found herself completely engrossed, her eyes drifting from her friend to the infant in question. As Phryne considered the babies, she noted the similarities and differences between the babies; each child was of a similar size (more or less), and was swaddled securely in their blanket. Some were awake and alert, some were crying softly, and three of them were fast asleep. Although the babies were all swaddled in hospital issue blankets, Phryne caught glimpses of the clothes they wore beneath, which varied in colour and style. She supposed their mothers – or perhaps relatives – had dressed them in their own clothes, before they were taken back to the nursery. One child was wearing a light pink knitted hat, which seemed a little too big for her tiny head. Mac moved it up an inch or so as they approached her, and the sleeping child did not stir. The baby in Phryne's own arms, however, had just began to.

After remaining asleep for almost ten minutes, the little boy Phryne was holding began to wriggle in his blankets once more. Phryne could feel tension in his tiny body, his face scrunching up and a sad frown playing upon his features, as he issued a single experimental cry, which came out sounding almost choked.

"Shh" Phryne soothed, rocking him gently from side to side in an attempt to comfort him. "It's alright" she said added softly. The baby, however, did not share her opinion. He wriggled beneath his blankets, pushing against them as though trying to break out of them, and turned his head clumsily towards Phryne, his cries growing louder. Phryne experienced a familiar sensation of panic, and felt Mac step closer.

"He's fine, Phryne" Mac assured her confidently, as she looked down upon the crying baby, who was continuing to cry and turning a rather impressive shade of red.

Phryne felt her heart begin to race, as she adjusted her hold on the baby to ensure she was holding him securely, and looked down at him intently. She had no idea what was wrong. He'd been sleeping soundly in her arms, and had appeared perfectly content. Why was he crying now? As she considered the question the baby, who had been making a valiant attempt to escape, pressed his face against her chest, his nostrils flaring, and opened his mouth wide. His cries quietened for a moment, as he pressed his open mouth to her white cotton dress, and attempted to suckle. Phryne stared at him in surprise and felt her breath hitch. Before she could react, the baby, who was most put out by the barrier between himself and his source of food, issued a cry of frustration, which quickly developed into a wail.

"He's hungry" Phryne observed, looking up at Mac for confirmation. Mac nodded and placed her hand on top of the baby's head.

"Yes, he is" Mac replied calmly, before looking up at the Sister, who was approaching them. Phryne looked up at the older woman with a look of nervous embarrassment, which she met with a reassuring smile.

"I only fed him an hour ago, would you believe?" the Sister said to Phryne, her voice calm and pleasant, and clear above the baby's cries. Phryne smiled nervously and nodded, before turning towards the Sister directly. Between his cries, the baby was still trying to suckle her. She found herself feeling rather embarrassed. "May I?" she asked, gesturing towards the baby. Phryne hesitated for a moment instinctively, before quickly remembering herself and smiling politely.

"Of course" Phryne responded gently, stepping forward as the Sister carefully took the baby out of her arms and carried him to the other side of the room. Phryne found herself experiencing a pang of loss at the sight, and her arms felt empty and cold without him. She looked down at her dress, and saw the wet patch which had formed upon it when the baby tried to suckle. She swallowed hard.

"It's alright" Mac said gently, prompting Phryne to look up at her. "It's common for babies to do that when they're hungry" she advised. "They believe everyone is a source of food" she said with a smile, which Phryne returned nervously. "It's possible that he could smell your milk" she explained. Phryne's eyes widened and she turned a shade paler.

"My-?" Phryne began, before cutting off abruptly. She found herself feeling embarrassed once more. "Oh" she said simply, before nodding in understanding. "I see" she said quietly. Mac stepped closer to Phryne and placed her hand on her arm.

"Come with me" Mac said gently, before guiding Phryne across the room and towards the Sister, who was feeding the baby from a bottle. His eyes were closed, his body relaxed, and he was eating quite hungrily. Phryne smiled softly as she watched him.

"He is hungry, isn't he?" Phryne observed quietly, almost to herself, as she watched the baby eat. Mac nodded in understanding and looked up at Phryne, who was watching the baby, entranced. Her expression softened.

"He's scarcely stopped eating" the Sister said warmly. "Have you, little man, hmm?" she asked the baby, who continued to suckle keenly. Phryne smiled softly.

"Is it normal for them to become hungry so often?" Phryne asked curiously, looking up at Mac as she spoke. What if her babies needed to be fed once an hour? Both of them! How would she manage it? Mac sensed Phryne's concern and the reason for her question, and looked up at her with a calm and confident expression.

"Newborn babies need to be fed very regularly, sometimes once every hour or so, it's not unusual" Mac advised. "It's why they gain quite quickly" she said softly. "It's also a wonderful opportunity for the mother to bond with her baby" she explained warmly. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded. But she still felt very worried. How would she manage to ensure both babies were fed every hour? It seemed impossible. "As they get a little older, babies tend to need feeding every three to four hours or so" she advised.

"Sometimes longer, depending on the child" the Sister said gently, her arms focused on the little boy in her arms. "And, of course, the child can be fed by the bottle by a nurse or relative if the mother is in need of some rest" she said kindly, looking up at Phryne as she spoke. "You'll be fine" she said warmly. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, as she considered the new information. She still felt very nervous about the prospect of feeding her babies, especially so frequently. But she wasn't the first woman in the world to carry twins, so there must be a way to do it – and she'd find it. She also had Sheila and Dorothy and her aunt, who were all very keen to assist her. And Jack, who had made it perfectly clear that he wished to take a very active role in all aspects of their babies' lives. It reassured Phryne immeasurably that her children would be surrounded by such wonderful people who would love them dearly. And more than make up for her own limitations. Phryne swallowed hard and found herself feeling suddenly rather overwhelmed. And incredibly out of place.

"Mothers and babies soon get into a routine" the Sister stated bracingly.

"Yes" Phryne responded automatically, despite not being entirely confident of the fact herself; at least, not in her case. She continued to watch the baby feed for a while longer, her mind alight with new knowledge, which filled her with further questions. As she watched the baby before her, and considered his healthy size and appetite, one of her questions rose to the forefront of her mind, and formed itself on her lips. "You said you have incubators here?" Phryne asked Mac, who nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, we do" Mac responded tentatively. "The hospital has six incubators" she informed her. She could see where the conversation was leading.

"Can I see them?" Phryne asked. Mac hesitated. She didn't want to overwhelm Phryne, especially not so recently after the nightmare which had clearly had such a profound effect upon her. But the determined look in the lady detective's eyes told her that she wouldn't be swayed.

"Of course" Mac responded gently, offering her a soft smile. "They're just through that door" she advised, indicating towards the door at the back of the left wall. Phryne nodded in understanding, thanked the Sister and watched the baby for a moment longer, before following Mac across the room. Before they reached the door, Mac led Phryne towards one of the porcelain sinks, and instructed her to wash her hands.

"Are any of the incubators occupied?" Phryne asked, as she began washing her hands thoroughly. Mac nodded in confirmation as she did the same.

"Only one" Mac responded, before rinsing her hands. "A little boy born two days ago" she advised, looking up and meeting Phryne's gaze. The lady detective looked nervous once more.

"Is he alright?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice permeated with concern. Mac's expression softened and she nodded.

"He's doing very well" Mac assured her. Phryne relaxed considerably and nodded. "I'll show you" she added, drying her hands as Phryne did the same, before leading her towards the door.

Phryne walked slowly behind Mac, and hesitated for a moment as she opened the door. Mac, who had anticipated Phryne's anxiety, turned towards her with a reassuring expression.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, her voice quiet and kind. Phryne forced a smile and nodded, before following her friend into the room.

As Phryne stepped into the small room, she looked around curiously, her eyes drifting across it slowly. It was almost identical to the nursery itself, in terms of colour décor and scent, only smaller. There was a single sink against the far right hand side of the back wall (where a young nurse was currently washing her hands), two large dressers which presumably contained the same items as those in the nursery; there were also two large armchairs, three hospital-issue chairs, and two medical cabinets were affixed to the wall to her left. But Phryne's attentions were quickly directed to the sight before her, where a row of six incubators were displayed.

Phryne had never seen an incubator before, and the experience itself was one which filled her with a combination of fear and trepidation. The incubators appeared to be made from white metal, standing on sturdy white legs, in a design which reminded her somewhat of a chicken coop. There were glass panels at the front, which formed a door, which had a metal latch. Despite what Phryne knew they could do, she couldn't help but feel unsettled by their appearance. They looked like metal cages. Phryne swallowed hard and looked towards the first incubator on the left, which was occupied by a tiny baby, who was swaddled in a knitted blanket and sleeping on several more. The sight stirred something within Phryne, and she placed her hand instinctively upon her belly. Mac, who detected her friend's discomfort almost immediately, turned towards her.

"I know they aren't the most attractive of creations" Mac said gently, as Phryne met her gaze. "But they provide babies born prematurely with their best chance of survival" she assured her. "They are small, sterile environments which keep the child warm and safe" she explained. Phryne looked at her friend with worried eyes. "Whenever a baby is born and requires an incubator, a nurse or midwife is present in the room constantly" she assured her. The information seemed to reassure Phryne visibly, and she nodded in understanding. "And depending on each case, we spend as much time holding the baby as is medically advisable" she explained tentatively. "They aren't just placed inside an incubator and left alone" she said softly.

"No, of course not" Phryne said quickly, not wishing Mac to understanding. "I'm sorry, I understand that" she continued, her voice unsteady as she spoke. Her breath hitched. Mac reached towards her and placed a hand on her back, before smiling at her warmly.

"Don't apologise" Mac said softly. "I know the incubators look rather sterile and uninviting" she explained. "But they provide a chance at life to babies who would otherwise be too small or unwell to survive" she said gently.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, forcing a smile and nodding. Mac considered her closely for a moment and rubbed her back gently. She was beginning to question her decision to allow Phryne into the room; it was too soon.

"Shall we go back into the nursery?" Mac asked kindly. "Or to my office-?"

"No" Phryne responded immediately, her eyes fixed on the sleeping baby in the incubator. She swallowed hard and met her friend's gaze. "No, I'd like to stay" she explained, her voice polite but firm. She knew that there was a chance her babies would need to be kept in an incubator, and she wanted to see – to understand – exactly what that would entail. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in understanding.

"Alright" Mac agreed. Phryne relaxed slightly. "Would you like to meet Jack?" she asked gently. Phryne blinked and stared at her in confusion. Mac smiled. "The baby's name is Jack" she explained. Phryne laughed lightly and nodded, before turning back towards the incubator. She watched the baby – Jack – for a few moments longer, before looking back towards Mac, and meeting her gaze.

"Yes" Phryne said simply. Mac nodded in response and led her across the room, drawing a chair from the wall to the space in front of the incubator. Phryne hesitated for a moment before continuing to follow Mac.

"Hello, Maeve" Mac said, greeting the nurse, who walked towards them with a smile. Like the rest of the staff Phryne had met, no one looked at her strangely or questioned her presence. Which was reassuring. "How's the patient?" she asked, a gentle smile playing upon her lips as she looked into the incubator.

Phryne, who was now standing by Mac's side, peered into the incubator, her eyes befalling the sleeping infant. The baby was tiny – the smallest baby Phryne had ever seen. He looked so dainty and so fragile, as though he were made of porcelain. His features were delicate, his eyelashes long and dark, and his head covered by a large, knitted hat in pale blue, which made him appear even smaller. He was swaddled securely by his blanket, and there were three or four others beneath him, cradling him in their soft embrace. The sight of him – so small and defenceless and fragile – made Phryne feel suddenly very emotional. She clenched her jaw and swallowed hard in an attempt to calm herself, but could already feel the tears burning her eyes. She was grateful that the nurse began to speak, because if she hadn't provided such a distraction, she felt it very likely she would've burst into tears.

"He's very well" the young nurse said warmly. "He's been fed twice since your last visit, Dr MacMillan" she advised. Mac nodded in understanding.

"How much has he managed to drink?" Mac asked, reaching for the chart at the front of the incubator. Phryne placed her hand on the chair to steady herself.

"He was very hungry" the nurse replied. "He managed three ounces the first time and four the second" she advised. "I've changed him twice" she added, anticipating her next question. Mac nodded in approval as she surveyed the chart.

"Wonderful" Mac proclaimed, before looking up from the chart and into the incubator. "It would seem that little Jack is making excellent progress" she stated. Phryne found herself feeling relieved by the news. And curious about almost everything concerning his case.

"He's so small" Phryne observed, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. "How much does he weigh?" she asked Mac.

"Four pounds and eleven and a half ounces" Mac advised gently. Phryne swallowed hard and looked back towards the baby. She felt something inside her ache. "He was born at thirty-four weeks" Mac explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Do you know why he was born so early?" Phryne asked tentatively. Mac replaced the chart.

"His mother had a fall in her kitchen, and collapsed shortly after" Mac advised. "Her husband and sister brought her to hospital immediately, and the baby was delivered by emergency caesarean" she explained. Phryne felt her stomach tighten, and she looked back towards the baby. Poor thing.

"Is she alright?" Phryne asked kindly. Mac smiled softly and nodded.

"She's recovering" Mac advised. "She regained consciousness late last night, and has been in and out of it ever since" she stated. "Her mother and husband are with her" she added. "I made arrangements for them to remain in the room adjourning hers, providing it is not required by another patient" she explained. Phryne smiled at her friend's kindness and nodded.

"Will the baby be alright?" Phryne asked. It felt strange calling him Jack.

"He's very strong" Mac stated. "His lungs are certainly well developed" she added, her eyes holding her friend's gaze. "He screamed blue murder the moment I delivered him" she explained. Phryne smiled and nodded, before returning her attentions to the baby.

"How long will he have to stay here for?" Phryne asked nervously. Mac's expression softened.

"How long a baby remains in an incubator for depends entirely on their individual case" Mac explained. "We keep them in here until they have gained a sufficient amount of weight and are heathy enough to leave" she advised. Phryne listened attentively. "This little man was born six weeks early, and has a lot of growing to do" she said gently. "But he's doing remarkably well" she assured her. "Babies are resilient" she said softly. Phryne nodded in understanding, before turning her attentions back towards the incubator.

The baby – Jack – was born at thirty-four weeks, and her babies were currently thirty-three. Although she knew from her appointments with Mac that her children weighed slightly less, seeing baby Jack warm and snug and safe in the incubator did give her a spark of hope, which ignited into a flame. If her babies were born early, they had a chance; and with Mac they had the best chance. She relaxed considerably and nodded.

"When will his mother be able to see him?" Phryne asked, attempting a calm tone which didn't betray her emotions. And almost succeeding. Mac met her gaze with a compassionate expression.

"Once his mother is recovered enough, we'll bring her in here to meet her son" Mac explained gently. "Although she has regained consciousness, she's having regular doses of morphine and needs to rest" she advised. "Jack's father and grandmother have already met him, and as soon as his mother is well enough, she will too" she explained. Phryne considered the information carefully and nodded in understanding. She tried to suppress the deeply unsettled feeling which was rising within her, and threatened to quickly develop into panic.

"But you don't know when?" Phryne prompted. Mac shook her head slowly.

"No" Mac admitted. "As soon as Jack is well enough to be taken to her, or she is well enough to be brought to him, I will make sure that it happens" she stated confidently. Phryne swallowed hard and looked back towards the baby.

"She must be asking for him" Phryne said quietly, the words escaping her lips before she could stop them. Mac nodded.

"Yes, she has" Mac said quietly. "And she'll see him soon" she assured her. Phryne nodded automatically in response.

Whilst Phryne completely understood why the mother could not meet her son at this time, the thought still filled her with dread. The poor woman – poor baby. She couldn't even imagine how difficult it must be for her to be separated from her baby, especially after what they had both been through. It must be torture. As she considered the matter further, Phryne found that suddenly her own presence in the room felt inappropriate. She swallowed hard, and attempted to suppress the emotions which were rising within her. After a few moments, she turned towards Mac, who had been waiting patiently for her to speak.

"The baby's father and grandmother" Phryne began quietly. "Can they come in here and stay with him?" she asked.

"Of course" Mac assured her, her voice warm and kind. "We always make provisions to allow family members to remain with the babies as much as we can" she advised her. "Sometimes the mothers are well enough to come in here shortly after they've delivered the baby" she said reassuringly. "Interaction between newborn babies and their family is essential" she explained. "Because the babies born prematurely are not as strong or developed as those born to term, we need to take steps to ensure that their environment is safe" she continued. Phryne nodded in understanding. "So as long as the relatives are vigilant about hygiene and follow our instructions and advice, they can remain in here for as long as they need to" she stated. "If the majority of the incubators are occupied it becomes a little more difficult, as I've created a policy stating that each infant requires one nurse in attendance, and the room cannot be crowded" she explained. "But we do everything we can to keep these babies with their families" she said warmly. "Because we know how difficult it is for all of them, especially the mothers" she assured her.

Phryne swallowed hard and nodded, before looking back at the baby once more. As she looked into the incubator, the baby yawned widely, before turning his head from left to right, and falling back asleep. Phryne's own babies, sensing their mother's current emotion state, began to move inside her, issuing another series of strong kicks as their own form of comfort. Phryne placed her hand on her belly and smiled softly. Mac noticed the gesture and looked up at her once more.

"Would you like to sit down?" Mac asked gently, the sound of her voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts. The lady detective shook her head.

"No, thank you" Phryne replied politely. "I'm fine" she added instinctively, her eyes fixed upon the still and sleeping baby, as her own children kicked rhythmically against her hand. Mac, who was aware of the affect the room was having on Phryne, drew her hand from her back to her waist. Before she could speak, there was a gentle knock at the door, prompting Mac to turn towards it.

"Come in" Mac said gently, as a young midwife opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, Dr MacMillan" the midwife said politely. "But Mr Ellis and Mrs Turner were hoping to see baby Jack" she said softly. Mac nodded.

"Of course" Mac said gently, before turning back towards Phryne. "Why don't we go back into the nursery?" she suggested.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, not wishing to deprive the baby's family of a moment with the child. "Thank you" she added, Mac smiled softly in response, before guiding her out of the room.

Shortly after Mac led Phryne out of the room and towards the second row of bassinets, the midwife opened the door to the nursery and admitted baby Jack's father and grandmother. His father was a kind-faced man in his thirties, with dark hair and eyes, who was wearing his best suit and a look of appreciation. The baby's grandmother, an elderly woman with blonde hair fading to white, was also dressed in her Sunday best, and followed her son-in-law and the midwife to the doorway, her hands clutching a hand-knitted teddy bear. The grandmother looked up at Phryne as she walked towards the door, her eyes drifting towards her belly, where her gaze lingered for a moment. Her eyes then met Phryne's and she smiled, before being led into the room by the midwife, who placed a supportive hand on the older woman's back. Phryne found herself feeling overcome with emotion once more. But thankfully, one of the babies in the second row of bassinets provided her with an immediate distraction.

The baby who had been fast asleep in the second bassinet from the end of the row suddenly made a coughing sound, before turning her head to the side and being incredibly sick all down herself. Phryne looked towards the baby, as warm, sour-smelling creamy sick poured out of her mouth, covering her cheek, chin and neck, and staining the blanket. The baby, startled awake, made a spluttering sound before emitting a loud, piercing cry. Fearing she might choke, Phryne walked towards her immediately, her face awash with concern, and reached into her bassinet. Phryne lifted the baby up instinctively, supporting her head as Mac had shown her, before cradling her, and trying to get her into more of a sitting position. The baby continued to cry, her eyes tightly shut, her face reddening. Phryne cast her eyes across the baby, who had been very sick, before looking up at Mac, who had picked up a cloth from inside a nearby dresser, and was approaching her.

"Is she alright?" Phryne asked worriedly. Mac looked up at her with a calm expression as she reached them both.

"She's fine" Mac reassured her, as she began to clean the sick from the baby's face and hair. "Babies are sick quite often, especially when newborn" she explained, as the baby turned her head away from Mac, pushing her tiny hands up from under her blanket, and crying even louder. Phryne drew her instinctively closer and tried to comfort her, not concerning herself with the closeness of the baby's sick to her own bespoke Madame Fleuri dress. "I know, sweetheart. I know" Mac soothed, as she cleaned away the majority of the sick. "I think we're going to have to change you, aren't we?" she said, before looking up at Phryne. "Can you carry her over to the dresser?" she asked, gesturing to the large white dresser to the right. Phryne nodded in assent.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded, her eyes focused intently upon the baby, as she carried her carefully across the room. She laid her down gently upon a blanket which Mac placed upon the dresser, before stepping aside to allow Mac to work.

"It's alright" Mac said comfortingly, smiling at the infant as she began to remove the sick-covered blanket, prompting the baby to push her little arms and legs out, trembling with anger. "Shh" Mac soothed, stroking the baby's cheek and running her fingers gently across her tummy. "I know, I know. I'll be as quick as I can" she assured her, quickly assessing the situation and deciding the baby was in need of a clean nappy and gown, which she removed from the top drawer of the dresser.

Phryne watched Mac gently lift the baby a few inches off the table, before carefully removing her gown, and laying her back down. The baby, who took exception to such an action and her sudden coldness, wailed loudly, turning a shade redder and tensing her little body. Something about the distressed sound of her cry stirred something inside of Phryne, who stepped forward instinctively, and reached for the little girl's fist, holding it between her fingers.

"Shh, you're alright. It's okay" Phryne soothed, her voice warm and soft, as she drew her thumb gently across the little girl's fingers. "You're okay" she assured her. The baby, however, did not share Phryne's confidence, and continued to wail loudly as Mac proceeded to quickly remove her nappy, clean her, and provide her with a new one. But the little girl, despite her anger, did not take exception to Phryne holding her hand; in fact, she unclenched her fist for long enough to grab the tip of Phryne's finger, clutching it tightly. Phryne stared down at the baby and her breath hitched. The baby's grip was strong – much stronger than she had anticipated it would be. Such strength in such a tiny baby. Phryne continued to draw her thumb lightly over the baby's fingers as she spoke to her soothingly, her eyes drifting between the infant's face and Mac, who was unfolding a tiny white baby gown.

"I know, sweetheart, I know" Mac sympathised, before lifting the baby gently off the table and placing the gown over her head. "We're almost done, it's alright" she soothed.

Phryne watched the baby closely as Mac drew the gown over her head, and continued to stroke her little fingers until it became necessary for her to let go to enable Mac to dress her properly. The baby cried louder as Phryne removed her finger, causing the lady detective to feel wounded. But after dropping the sick-covered items into a large silver container by the side of the dresser, Mac lifted the baby onto a clean blanket, and began to swaddle her, explaining what she was doing to Phryne as she did it. In a few simple folds the baby was held securely in the warm, clean blanket, and Mac lifted her up, holding her against her chest and rubbing her back. Phryne looked at the baby with concern; she hadn't stopped crying.

"Is she alright?" Phryne asked, as she looked at the baby with worried eyes. Mac rubbed the baby's back and spoke to her softly, before looking up at Phryne with a reassuring expression and smiling.

"She's fine" Mac assured her. "She just frightened herself, that's all" she explained. "And she was more than a little put out by being changed, which is understandable" she continued, rubbing the baby's back as she spoke. "One minute she's fast asleep, the next minute she's been sick all over herself, and her clothes are being removed and she's cold" she said, hushing the baby once more. Phryne nodded in understanding and watched as the little girl began to quieten, her loud cries turning into brief, irregular ones, before eventually stopping altogether. Phryne felt herself relaxing considerably.

"Is it normal for them to be so sick?" Phryne asked curiously. Mac nodded.

"Yes. Certainly at the beginning" Mac advised. "It's nothing to worry about" she assured her. "If something was wrong, you'd know" she said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"I thought she was going to choke" Phryne said quietly, as she remembered her reaction. Which caused her to feel somewhat embarrassed.

"She won't choke" Mac soothed. "Babies turn their heads to the side if they're going to be sick, like this little lady did" she explained, rubbing the now sleeping baby's back soothingly. "But it's perfectly natural to worry" she sympathised. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. She was about to respond when a midwife approached Mac.

"I've changed the linen in her bassinet, Dr MacMillan" the midwife politely announced. "Would you like me to lie her down?" she offered.

"Thank you, Agnes" Mac replied, before handing her the baby. Phryne watched as Mac expertly handed the little girl to the midwife, who held her with equal confidence. The baby didn't even stir as she was carried back towards her bassinet and laid down carefully. The midwife smiled at her and adjusted her blankets slightly, before watching over her as she slept. Phryne felt a sharp kick at her side, prompting her to put her hand over her belly, and smile softly. If she didn't know any better, she'd imagine her babies were jealous. She quickly discarded the thought and looked back up towards her friend, who was addressing her. "Your instincts are excellent, Phryne" Mac said gently, her voice quiet and warm. Phryne blinked in confusion as she attempted to process what she was saying. "When the baby was upset your instinct was to help her, to minimise the risk of danger and then to provide comfort" she stated, her kind eyes holding those of her friend. "No one knows everything at the beginning, darling. You'll learn" she said simply. "But instincts are never learned, they are inherent. They're innate" she smiled. "And yours are strong" she advised her. "Which is why I know that you are going to be a very loving, very strong, very capable mother" she enthused. Phryne stared at Mac as she spoke and listened intently, finding herself feeling rather overwhelmed by the confidence her friend had in her. Confidence which she did not share – at least, not completely. But the brief time she had spent in the nursery with Mac that afternoon had made her realise that even if she didn't know everything now, she could learn it. She'd learned so much already, in the space of less than an hour. And there would be people around her and her babies who would know what they were doing, even if she didn't. Not at first, at least. But she would learn – and she was determined to do so. And now, she found herself believing that she could.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne responded, her voice warm and sincere. Mac smiled.

"You are most welcome, darling" Mac replied with equal sincerity. "Now, why don't we-"

Before Mac could finish her sentence, the door to the nursery was opened suddenly by the ward Sister, who looked relieved upon seeing the doctor.

"Dr MacMillan, I'm so sorry to disturb you, especially as you're off duty" the Sister began apologetically. "But Mrs Anderson has just been admitted – five weeks before her time – and the baby is presenting as breech" she explained. Mac nodded in understanding.

"Take her through to the operating theatre, and I'll be with you immediately" Mac said confidently. The Sister thanked her sincerely and quickly disappeared from the room. Mac looked up at Phryne with an apologetic expression.

"It's fine, Mac. Go" Phryne said sincerely. "Thank you for everything you've shown me today. I'm very grateful" she stated. Mac smiled softly and nodded.

"Here endeth the first lesson, but there will be more" Mac reassured her. Phryne smiled gratefully in response and nodded. "I take it you won't need assistance getting your things from my office?" she added lightly, as she and Phryne walked through the nursery and towards the main door.

"I won't need a key" Phryne said proudly, smirking at Mac as they stepped into the corridor. Mac chuckled lightly and closed the door behind her.

"I need to head to the operating theatre, do you know the way back to my office?" she asked gently. "I'm sorry I have to leave" she added apologetically.

"Of course I know the way back" Phryne replied immediately. "And please don't apologise, there's absolutely no need" she assured her. Mac smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Mac reminded her, as she hastened down the corridor. "Try to have an early night tonight" she called, before hurrying towards the operating theatre.

"Yes, mother" Phryne called lightly. She heard Mac laugh in response as she turned left and disappeared down another corridor. Phryne turned on the spot with a smile, and headed back towards Mac's office.

A few minutes later Phryne, now wearing her coat and cloche once more, walked out of Mac's office, which she had unlocked with her ivory-handled lock-pick. She tucked the small device into its usual place, having locked the door behind her. She gave the handle an experimental turn and, finding it locked, smiled with satisfaction, before adjusting her hold on her clutch bag and walking confidently out of the waiting area.

Phryne walked calmly back through the labyrinth of corridors and towards her car, which she slowly eased herself into shortly after seven o'clock. As she got behind the seat of the vehicle, her mind was ablaze with the knowledge and experiences she had obtained in the last half hour alone, which had ignited a spark of hope inside her. Fears which she had been fighting and suppressing in equal measure for the past six months had been faced head-on and, contrary to her thoughts and concerns, the situation was not as insurmountable as she had feared. Mac was right: although she didn't know everything now, she could learn – and she would learn, too. With Mac and Dot and Sheila, she had three most excellent teachers; and her babies had three most wonderful protectors.

Phryne placed her hand tenderly over her belly, and smiled softly as she found herself beginning to see the light through what she had felt certain would be a perilously long, impossibly dark tunnel. Her smile broadened, and she experienced a few moments of nervous excitement, before starting the engine of the Hispano and driving away from the hospital, basking in the beginnings of her newfound confidence.


	123. Chapter 91

After easing herself into the Hispano and driving away from the hospital, Phryne spent the brief journey back to Wardlow considering her experiences in the nursery, which had caused her to experience a strong rush of adrenaline which was very much still present within her body. Despite her currently tiredness, she could feel the remnants of the adrenaline coursing through her veins when she considered what she had witnessed and learned in the last thirty minutes. Although there was still a considerable amount she did not know, her ignorance was waning, and she found herself feeling more confident than she had done previously about her ability to learn how to be a mother. In the brief time she had spent with Mac at the hospital that afternoon, she had learned how to pick up a baby, how to comfort them, and how to change them – though, granted, she had only seen the latter once and very briefly, so was not as confident in her abilities in that matter quite yet. A rather memorable incident had quickly taught her how babies expressed their hunger; indeed, she could still feel the damp evidence upon her dress. Phryne found herself experiencing a familiar pang of embarrassment at the thought, which quickly shifted into one of amazement. She'd always been very in tune with her body, and had known precisely what she was capable of. But this, now only carrying her and Jack's children, but being able to feed them too, was incredible. It was also rather overwhelming, and evoked familiar feelings of anxiety and uncertainty. But memories of how confident Mac had been in her guidance and her knowledge of the infants under her care was most reassuring.

Phryne's thoughts were distracted somewhat by the soreness in her lower back, which she had experienced shortly after getting into the Hispano, and which she had been attempting to ignore ever since. She shifted slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable, with rather limited results. Phryne frowned slightly and leaned back in the seat, which somehow prompted her babies to start moving and kicking inside her with increased vigour; indeed, they had been rather excitable at the hospital, and ever since. As Phryne experienced the familiar sensation of her babies moving inside her, she found herself remembering the babies in the nursery – their tiny bodies, their bright eyes, their dark lashes – and she began to consider what her own children would look like. Would they be as small as those babies, or smaller, perhaps? Would they have the same tiny hands and feet, and soft skin? And that most incredible, indescribable baby smell? Would they have her dark hair? Jack's eyes? His lips? Her nose? Phryne smiled softly at these thoughts, as well as many others, as she drove back to St Kilda.

Phryne arrived home shortly after half-past seven, pulling up directly in front of her house. She smiled politely at the two officers guarding the front gate, and found herself feel self-conscious as she got out of the car. In the past few weeks especially, Phryne had found that it was becoming increasingly trying to get in and out of the Hispano, which was causing her some anxiety. As was the fact that the ten minute journey had made her feel quite uncomfortable; her back was very sore, her sides ached from being kicked incessantly for the past fifteen minutes, and she found herself feeling rather tired. Phryne stifled a yawn as she stepped onto the pavement and walked up towards the house, greeting the officers pleasantly as she did so. The handsome constable on the right smiled politely in response before opening the gate for her.

"Thank you" Phryne said softly, before walking up the path and towards the house.

As she approached her front door, Phryne considered how her time at the hospital, although instructive, had apparently drained her. Which was no altogether surprising – given how busy Jack's birthday weekend had been, and the fact that her sleep had been cruelly interrupted today. And she had always found crying to be emotionally exhausting. Phryne sighed lightly as she unlocked the front door, blinking tiredly as she stepped into the hallway and closed it behind her. She placed her embroidered clutch bag onto a nearby table and shrugged off her coat, hanging it up with some difficulty, before turning towards the parlour. As she did so, her treacherous back began to ache with further intensity, prompting her to frown in discomfort. She inhaled sharply and rubbed her lower back in an attempt to soothe it, which she was relieved to find was somewhat successful. She then exhaled deeply, adopted a calm expression designed to conceal her discomfort, and walked slowly towards the parlour.

As Phryne stepped across the threshold and into the parlour, her eyes drifted across the people in the room, and her expression softened. Jack was sitting on the chaise lounge, reading a case file and sipping coffee, whilst Sheila sat in the armchair opposite and knitted what appeared to be a blanket or shawl. They both looked up at her as she entered.

"Good evening" Phryne said warmly, walking further into the room as Jack spoke. Jack, who had heard her come in, rose slowly to his feet and headed towards her.

"Hello, dear" Sheila replied, smiling at her as she looked up over her knitting.

As Phryne looked up at Jack, she watched his eyes drift from her face to her belly, before meeting her gaze once more. There was a look of nervous concern in his eyes which matched his expression, and Phryne found herself wanting to reassure him immediately. He'd been rather concerned about her leaving the house alone, and she knew how he worried about her driving unattended at this stage of her pregnancy. The fact she'd woken up screaming and crying hysterically a few hours ago would have done little to allay his (very understandable) concerns. So as Phryne looked into Jack's eyes, she found herself feeling overwhelmed with guilt, and the need to reassure him grew stronger. She smiled up at him disarmingly.

"Jack" Phryne said softly, her voice imbued with warmth and affection. Jack, who had subtly surveyed her and seemed satisfied she was alright, smiled gently in response.

"How was your evening?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne relaxed slightly.

"Memorable" Phryne replied honestly. "And most instructive" she added. As she spoke, she found the aching in her back was becoming harder to ignore. She was feeling rather sore and heavy and increasingly uncomfortable. Although she tried to conceal it, her expression must have betrayed her discomfort, as Jack seemed to notice it almost immediately.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, placing his hands supportively on her waist.

The sound of Jack's voice drew Phryne from her thoughts, and she inhaled sharply, before placing her hand instinctively upon her lower back and nodding in response. Jack looked down upon her with concern.

"I'm fine" Phryne said quietly, forcing a smile as she looked up at him. Sheila, who had been sitting in the armchair closest to the fire, had abandoned her knitting and was now standing beside Jack. Although she was watching Phryne with concern, she looked significantly less worried than her son. "My back's rather sore, that's all" she said simply, wanting to soothe Jack's nerves immediately. "It's nothing, really" she quickly assured him. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in understanding. Given the advanced stage of her pregnancy, it seemed logical that she would experience such discomfort. And driving probably didn't help. Not that he'd be mentioning that at this particular moment…

"That's quite common at this stage, dear" Sheila said softly. "Particularly as you're carrying twins" she explained. Phryne smiled politely and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne said gently, before looking back up at Jack and meeting his gaze. He still looked worried. "I'm fine" she warmly advised. Jack, however, did not appear to be comforted by her assurance.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jack asked kindly, attempting to conceal the concern from his voice. Seeing her in any form of pain or discomfort was torturous – especially when he had caused it. He wanted to do something – anything – to comfort her.

"Carry these babies for the remainder of my pregnancy?" Phryne suggested lightly. Jack smiled softly and his expression relaxed. Sheila chuckled.

"I would if I could" Jack responded sincerely, his eyes holding Phryne's gaze. The sincerity in his eyes, and the worry belying that sincerity, made Phryne aware of the depths of his words – and how desperately he wished he could do this – all of this – for her. How he wanted to take on all the risks and dangers associated with pregnancy and everything it involved. Phryne smiled consolingly at him, hoping to assuage his worries and his guilt. Jack, sensing the depth of her understanding, sought to allay her concerns at once. "Perhaps a bath would help?" he suggested. Phryne adored baths, and had been bathing even more frequently than usual as of late, especially when she was feeling uncomfortable. And given the lack of sleep she'd had that day, perhaps a bath would also entice her to rest. She was looking rather tired, despite her attempts to conceal it. Her eyes betrayed her.

Phryne's expression softened. Whilst the suggestion of a bath was a rather enticing one, she didn't feel it would be fair for her to abandon Jack and Sheila again, certainly not after just getting home. Perhaps if she just sat down for a while she'd feel a little better.

"I'm fine, Jack. Really" Phryne responded. "I just need to sit down" she advised.

"A bath really would help you, dear" Sheila said gently. "I was about to suggest it myself" she added. "It helps to relax the muscles and ease the discomfort" she explained, her voice warm and maternal. Phryne found herself tempted by the notion, but continued to fight it.

"I've only just got back" Phryne explained. "I can't just-"

"Yes you can" Jack assured her. He'd suspected she'd been reluctant to bathe out of feelings of politeness and obligation. He looked at her with sympathy and understanding. "A hot bath will help you feel more comfortable" he advised, his voice kind and compassionate and attractively instructive. Phryne found her resolve begin to falter, as the thought of immersing herself in deep, scented water became too strong to fight.

"Yes, dear" Sheila stated, taking a step closer to her daughter-in-law as she spoke. "Go and have a nice bath" she said warmly. "Jack and I will be perfectly fine" she assured her. The combination of Jack's conviction and the maternally commanding tone of Sheila Robinson made the decision for Phryne. Though she was most grateful for the outcome. She smiled gently in response and nodded, swallowing her embarrassment.

"Thank you" Phryne responded humbly. She was about to excuse herself when Mr Butler entered the parlour.

"Good evening, Miss" Mr Butler greeted warmly, prompting Phryne to turn towards him. "Would you care for a drink?" he asked politely.

"Thank you, Mr B, but I'm about to have a bath" Phryne responded, before turning back towards Jack and Sheila with a tired but grateful expression. "I won't be long" she assured them. Jack stroked her waist tenderly, and Phryne felt shivers run up her spine.

"Take all the time you need" Jack said sincerely. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, before smiling politely at Sheila and turning on the spot, and walked slowly out of the room.

As Phryne left the parlour and headed upstairs, Jack watched her until she disappeared out of sight. He knew how worried she'd been lately, and was all too aware of how increasingly uncomfortable she was, given the advanced stage of her pregnancy. She'd put so much time and energy into making this weekend special for him, that she had rendered herself utterly exhausted; he suspected her exhaustion was one of the many factors which contributed to her nightmare, which was a notion which filled him with guilt and dread. As Jack considered Phryne's current state, he found himself desperately wanting to do something for her – to help her rest and relax, as she deserved to, as she needed to. And as he considered where she was going in an attempt to achieve that, realisation dawned upon him, and he found himself struck by a sudden idea which he felt quite confident would benefit Phryne greatly. He smiled to himself privately and made a note in the notebook beside his file on the table. He'd make the telephone call first thing in the morning.

Phryne sighed lightly as she reached the staircase, resting her hand supportively upon the bannister as she ascended. With each step she took, she found herself becoming increasingly aware of how heavy and uncomfortable she was feeling, and how much her back was protesting her level of activity. She frowned in confusion and discomfort as she headed upstairs. Although her back had been sore before, especially in recent weeks, she couldn't recall ever feeling quite this uncomfortable. But considering the day she had, perhaps it was to be expected; she had probably been tossing and turning in her bed, and had spent quite some time on her feet. And as much as she was loathe to admit it, her drive in the Hispano had clearly aggravated matters.

As Phryne reached the top of the landing, she placed her hand in the centre of her lower back and massaged it gently, before walking slowly towards her bedroom. The limitations she was experiencing in relation to her body were increasing considerably as her pregnancy progressed, and there were times when she found the notion quite daunting. The fact that she felt heavy and tired most of the time did little to comfort her. Phryne released a deep breath and attempted to suppress her concerns, and focused instead of the rhythmic kicks of her babies, who she was beginning to suspect knew exactly where they were going. The babies always became very excited when she bathed or swam, moving and kicking with enthusiasm. She smiled warmly at the thought as she walked into her bedroom.

Phryne made her way slowly towards her bathroom, where she immediately began the increasingly trying task of putting the plug in the bath. Despite the aching in her back, she accomplished her task in less than a minute, before turning on the taps and sending hot water cascading into the white tub. Phryne poured liberal measures of her favourite chestnut blossom bath scent into the waters, and inhaled the fragrant air. She found herself relaxing in the mere presence of the bathtub – which was quite contrary to the reaction of her babies, who were kicking excitedly in anticipation. Phryne smiled fondly and placed her hand over her belly, feeling the movements and kicks against her palm and splayed fingers. She loved feeling her babies move – she had enjoyed it from the moment she had first experienced the sensation, despite how much it had frightened her. But their confident and assured movements reminded her that they were strong and they were safe. And her ever-increasing belly was a clear indicator of the fact that they were getting considerably bigger! As was her almost insatiable appetite, which she could feel stirring inside her already. Phryne suppressed her thoughts of food (for the moment) and returned her attentions to the bathtub, which was almost half-full. She looked down at it for a moment, before removing her hand from her belly and holding onto the edge of the tub as she kicked off her shoes. She then pulled her dress over her head, and cast her eyes across the small wet stain upon the front which she felt quite certain Dot would be able to work her magic on. As Phryne looked at the stain on her dress, she found herself remembering the baby who had made it. Her memory of his face was so vivid and so clear that she could almost see him now; she could almost feel him in her arms again. She remembered how he tensed and then squirmed in her arms, before crying out loudly, and then pressing his face to her chest as he tried to-

Phryne's breath hitched at the memory of what the baby tried to do, and the knowledge that, soon, her own babies would be trying to do the same. She found herself feeling both exhilarated and terrified by the prospect, which quickly overwhelmed her. Phryne exhaled a shaky breath and folded the dress, before laying it down on a nearby chair and returning her attentions to the water. She removed her undergarments and allowed them to fall to the floor, before turning her attentions back towards the bath, and turning off the taps. She ran her fingers through the cloudy, scented waters (which were at the perfect temperature) before slowly easing herself into the tub. Which, like everything else she tried to do nowadays, required more time and energy than usual.

As Phryne leaned against the back of the bath, she felt the hot waters having the desired soothing affect upon her body almost immediately. The tension and aching in her lower back gradually began to dissipate, and it felt wonderful to be lying down, and off her feet completely. She sighed deeply with satisfaction before leaning back further, until as much of her belly was covered as possible by the hot waters. Phryne had been in the bath for less than thirty seconds when her babies, sensing their new and familiar environment, began to kick enthusiastically. Phryne smiled warmly in response and looked down at her belly, lifting her hand out of the water and placing it instinctively upon the side of her tummy, where her palm was immediately met with a series of movements and kicks. As Phryne looked down at her belly and hand, her eyes drifted towards her wrist, and she found herself suddenly remembering the sensation of rope around them, binding them so tightly that it cut into her skin as she fought against her restraints. Phryne found herself feeling uncomfortable as a snapshot of memory from the nightmare – which she had managed to avoid for the past few hours – returned to the forefront of her mind. She swallowed hard and looked down upon her body once more, focusing on her unbound wrist, her free hand, and the strong kicks and movements of her babies – who were safe and sound and inside her, not in the clutches of Murdoch Foyle. Her babies were fine: they were healthy and they were safe, and she would do whatever it took to ensure they remained so. As Phryne considered this fact, she stroked her belly tenderly, feeling the strong kicks against her palm. Sometimes it scared her, how deeply she loved these babies, how much she was willing to do for them. Even though she hadn't met them, she felt them moving inside her; babies she and Jack had made. _Made_. Although she was hardly inexperienced when it came to sex (far from it), the fact that her intimacy with Jack had resulted in this was incredible. And wonderful. And terrifying. But mainly the former.

Phryne stared at her belly for some time, focusing on the sensation of her babies inside her, and firmly suppressing all memories of her nightmare, which were now battling for attention at the forefront of her mind. After a couple of minutes Phryne won the battle, and leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes, her hand remaining on her belly as she felt the movements and kicks against her palm. She focused on the rhythmic kicks she felt which, whilst not helping to ease the soreness of her sides, were a most welcome distraction from her previous thoughts and concerns. And her back was feeling much, much better. So Phryne eased herself down even lower, pressing her feet against the edge of the tub and bending her legs slightly, as she got into a comfortable position. She felt the water envelope her, like a warm, soothing embrace, the scented liquid covering her up to her chin. Her eyes remained firmly closed, her arms cradled her rounded belly, and her babies' kicks provided the most divine lullaby.

Against her desire and her will, Phryne found herself relaxing completely, and the combination of the babies' reassuring kicks and her own exhaustion caused her to quickly fall asleep in the bathtub. In fact, as she lay in the sanctuary of her bathtub, Phryne remained a deep and dreamless sleep for some time, and was free from fear, knowledge of time, or even the soreness and discomfort she had been experiencing, which the bath was largely able to alleviate. The strong kicks of her babies did not wake her, nor did her increasing hunger, or the cooling of the bathwater. It was only when Jack entered the room half an hour later, having gone upstairs to check on her, that she woke.

Although Jack had hoped Phryne would heed his advice and take as long as she needed in the bath, he suspected that she would not; her concerns surrounding her duty would probably lead to her having only the briefest of baths before returning to the parlour, declaring herself 'perfectly well', and denying any and all suggestions that she were anything other than 'absolutely fine'. So when she had not returned for half an hour, and he had not heard the water drain away or her moving around upstairs, he found himself feeling uncomfortable by her absence. He had always felt protective of her – it was in his nature – and this had increased exponentially since he discovered she was pregnant. He often found himself torn between his desire to look after her and the knowledge that she was a fiercely independent woman: a fiercely independent woman who had never anticipated being in this situation before, and was still coming to terms with being pregnant, and everything it entailed. And Jack wanted to respect that. He _did_ respect that. He didn't want to offend her or upset her, and he certainly didn't want to do anything which she would take as an inference that she was incapable of looking after herself and their children – because she was. Even if she doubted herself, Jack did not. He never doubted her. Not for a moment. But he still couldn't help worrying about her. She wasn't as infallible as she believed; or, at least, as she wanted other people to believe. And despite how fiercely she would argue against the fact, her pregnancy did make her vulnerable – certainly now, at such an advanced stage, and especially considering the fact she was carrying twins. There were so many dangers associated with pregnancy and childbirth that Jack found himself feeling overwhelmed just thinking about them. He tried to reassure himself by remembering that Phryne was receiving excellent care, had frequent medical appointments, and that she and their babies were very healthy and doing incredibly well. But there was still an ever-present fear – a wariness of the dangers she faced – and a knowledge that anything could change at any time. And the consequences could be devastating and irreversible. And fatal.

Although Phryne was happy and excited about impending parenthood, Jack also knew that she was terrified - by the situation and everything it entailed. He didn't like seeing her upset or anxious or in pain, but she had experienced at least one of these factors every day since discovering her pregnancy; and Jack was determined do anything he could to remedy such feelings the moment they surfaced. But he also wanted to respect her independent nature, and give her the space and time she needed to deal with things in her own way. However, this inevitably led to him feeling incredibly conflicted and notably less certain of the best course of action in various circumstances; though he was used to feeling like this when it came to Phryne. He had been embroiled in a fierce battle his reason and his heart since the moment they met. Although they had successfully navigated and eventually overcome the complex issues their relationship had faced, Phryne's pregnancy – and the imminent arrival of their twins – introduced them to a new challenge for them to experience together. And it was proving to be one of their most challenging, though rewarding and exciting and utterly terrifying, experience to date.

And it was this knowledge that caused Jack to give in to his protective nature, close the file he was holding, and rise to his feet.

"I'm just going to go and check on Phryne" Jack announced calmly. Sheila looked up from her knitting and smiled softly. She could see the anxiety in her son's eyes. His love for Phryne was deeply touching.

"Alright, dear" Sheila replied easily, before returning her attentions to the white shawl, which she was determined to finish that night. Jack, who had half expected his mother to assure him Phryne was fine and he shouldn't worry, nodded gratefully in response, before heading out of the parlour and towards the staircase.

As soon as Jack began to walk up the staircase, he found himself experiencing a strong desire to be with Phryne immediately. He took the latter half of the stairs two at a time, before walking briskly across the landing and walking directly into the bedroom. The room was dim, lit only by the bedside lamps, and Phryne was not inside. The pale yellow light from beneath the bathroom door revealed where she was, but it did little to reassure Jack, who was struck by the silence in the room. There was no sound of Phryne humming, or singing to the latest jazz song she had recently listened to, as she often did in the bath (even though she would sometimes deny it). Jack couldn't even hear the sound of disturbed water, which would indicate her movement. Feeling increasingly unsettled, Jack walked quickly across the room and towards the bathroom, opening the door immediately and without knocking, before stepping into the room. His eyes drifted towards the tub, where Phryne lay, apparently asleep. The majority of her body was covered by the cloudy, scented waters, which reached her neck. Her head was tilted to her left, and her arms were cradling her belly. She looked serene, and calm, and peaceful. But still. So worryingly still.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, his voice sounding hoarser than he intended. Phryne didn't move. Jack walked quickly towards the bath and reached for her instinctively, not wishing to frighten her if she was only asleep. He placed his hand on her neck, feeling her warm skin. Phryne sighed lightly and Jack found himself relaxing considerably. She shifted slightly in the water, and he cupped her left cheek, trying to turn her face away from the water. She smiled sleepily and nuzzled into his hand. "Phryne" Jack repeated, his voice warm, but his tone commanding. As he cupped her cheek, he felt the bath water against the back of his hand. It was almost cold. "Phryne" he said again, his voice slightly firmer. It was too cold for her to remain in the bath, she'd catch a chill. Phryne hummed at the sound of her voice. "Phryne, open your eyes" Jack instructed, placing his left hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm… Jack?" Phryne breathed tiredly, opening her eyes languidly as she nuzzled into his hand. As soon as she was conscious enough to speak and recognise his presence, she found herself becoming aware of exactly where she was. And how cold the water was! She frowned and shifted in the bath, reaching up instinctively, and trying to get up. "What…?" she mumbled tiredly, confusion present in her tone. Jack took her hand and placed his left hand on her back as she sat up, helping to guide her into a sitting position.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, as she sat up in the cold water and blinked tiredly. "You fell asleep" he explained. "The water was cold, I didn't want you to-"

"Yes" Phryne said gently, looking up at Jack with an expression of understanding. She was about to ask what the time was when she shivered.

"Come on" Jack instructed, having witnessed the shiver and felt the coldness of the water. "Let's get you warm" he encouraged, helping Phryne to get to her feet, which took a little longer than usual. She was finding it increasingly difficult to rise from the bath – and her weary state didn't help. "Alright?" he asked, as she stood tall before him. Phryne nodded tiredly and forced a smile.

"Yes" Phryne replied, as Jack helped her out of the bathtub. She held his hand tightly as he guided her onto the white mat, using him to steady herself. She had scarcely placed both feet onto the mat when she felt a large warm towel being wrapped around her. She sighed contently as Jack wrapped it around her, raising her hands to secure it, before looking up at him tiredly. She met his gaze and found herself quite struck by the caring and affectionate expression he bore. She smiled warmly. "Sorry" she said sheepishly, running her hand through her hair as she spoke. Jack shook his head lightly.

"Don't be" Jack said kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she stifled a yawn.

"What time is it?" Phryne asked, as she tried to focus enough to stay awake. Which was assisted greatly by how cold she felt, and that Jack's hands were on her waist. Forgetting that she was wet, she leaned closer to him instinctively. Jack welcomed her, moving his hands up her back and drawing her close. She sighed lightly and rested her head against his chest.

"About quarter-past eight" Jack responded. Phryne sighed lightly against his chest. "Perhaps you should have an early night?" he suggested gently. Phryne lifted her head and looked up at him. "You're exhausted" he explained, stroking some hair from her face. The bottom inch of her hair was damp, her eyes were bright, and her cheeks had a healthy glow. But she looked tired.

"It's early" Phryne responded, leaning back slightly, and adjusting her towel. "And I'm hungry" she explained. Jack's expression softened and he smiled, before nodding in understanding.

"Well, why don't I go into the kitchen and prepare you something whilst you get dressed?" Jack suggested kindly. "What would you like?" he asked. Phryne's expression softened and she looked up at him with affection.

"I'd like to raid Mr Butler's pantry" Phryne admitted, lowering her voice slightly, as though revealing a secret. "I'm not sure what I'd like, but I'll know when I see it" she said gently, offering Jack a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Jack. Really" she said warmly. Jack met her gaze and swallowed hard. He had expected precisely that response. He nodded slowly in understanding.

"I'll let you get dressed" Jack said gently. Phryne saw the concern in his eyes and reached for his hand just as he turned towards the door. He looked back at her and met her gaze.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, squeezing his hand as she spoke. "I am very tired" she admitted, her voice slightly quieter. "And I will be going to bed at a highly embarrassing and most unsociable hour" she added, offering him a small smile as she spoke. "But I want to see your mother first, and I really do need to eat something" she explained. Jack's expression softened and he smiled, before nodding in understanding.

"I'll be in the bedroom when you're ready" he advised. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, before letting go of Jack's hand and watching him walk out of the bathroom.

Phryne clutched her bath towel close to her body, snuggling in and enjoying the warmth it provided. She could feel her hungry babies beginning to stir, and anticipated a fresh assault upon her abdominal wall imminently, which she felt confident she could handle. Thankfully, her back was feeling much better. However, the memory of the look of concern in Jack's eyes prevented her from enjoying this fact completely. She hadn't intended on falling asleep in the bath, and it was only now that she was more or less restored to full consciousness that she understood why he had been – and still was – worried about her. Phryne felt a familiar pang of guilt at the notion, and walked towards the bathtub, reaching for the chain to the plug, which she pulled out, before walking across the room and towards the chair where her nightclothes had been laid out. She was determined to reassure Jack and, thankfully, the way to do so was by eating and sleeping; which, over the past few months, had become two of her favourite things.

A couple of minutes later, Phryne entered the bedroom and looked at Jack, who had been staring out of the window. He turned towards her with a warm expression, and smiled at the sight of her. She was wearing a white nightdress and her black silk robe with the fighting cocks and brightly coloured embroidered flowers. She hadn't worn it in a while. Catching the look in his eyes, Phryne smiled in response and walked slowly towards him.

"It doesn't fit quite as well as it used to" Phryne admitted, demonstrating the fact by attempting to draw the robe across her large belly, with little success. Jack smiled and placed his hands over hers, attempting to draw the material around her himself, and failing. He looked at her belly and smiled affectionately.

"It will" Jack reassured her, his eyes drifting from her belly to her face, and meeting her gaze. Phryne smiled, and found her body responding to Jack's touch in the way it often did. Her heart began to race, her breathing became deeper, and she found herself becoming incredibly aroused very quickly.

"Not if I keep eating as much as I have been" Phryne said lightly, smiling cheekily as she spoke. "Speaking of which…" she added, before stepping closer to Jack, prompting him to lower his hands from her waist to her hips, where he held her supportively, as she pressed her body against his. Jack felt his heart race at the contact, his body reacting accordingly. Jack swallowed hard and attempted to calm himself, which was quite a difficult task, given Phryne's proximity and the suggestive look in her eyes. "I need to raid the pantry" she said, her voice dropping slightly, as though confiding a secret. "And we both know how useful you are on my break-ins" she added seductively, smiling teasingly as she spoke. She pressed herself against him and Jack exhaled deeply, pulling her hips closer instinctively. Jack then cleared his throat and attempted to compose himself.

"Is it actually possible to break into your own pantry?" Jack asked, his voice low and slightly gravelly, and betraying his current state of arousal. Phryne smiled mischievously and her eyes shone. Apparently it was.

"I view the pantry as being very much Mr Butler's domain" Phryne explained. "Though even if it weren't, it would be _our_ pantry, not mine" she advised. Jack swallowed hard and nodding in agreement. "So" Phryne continued, the sound of her voice drawing Jack back into the present moment. And away from the blood which was heading to one particular part of his body. Strongly. Phryne seemed to notice this, as she pressed herself against him again, prompting him to step back until his legs hit the bed. Phryne smiled and leaned closer to him, her lips barely an inch from his, her eyes holding his gaze. "Will you come with me?" she asked, her tone inviting and suggestive. Jack exhaled sharply in response, and held her hips even tighter, pulling her against him. It was clear from her expression, and the hands which drifted down his body and towards the buttons of his trousers, that she was not talking about the pantry.

"Always" Jack responded, his voice low and deep, and gravelly with arousal. It was enough to push Phryne over the edge, and prompt her to lean up and kiss him passionately, before pushing him down onto the bed.

Eventually, Phryne and Jack did make their way downstairs to raid the pantry – but it was twenty minutes later than planned, after a most welcome distraction. In fact, had it not been for their wariness of Sheila being alone downstairs – and the possibility of her coming _upstairs_ to investigate Jack's prolonged absence – they might have been later still. But they weren't. This time.

Instead, they emerged downstairs together at around quarter to nine, completely dressed and fully composed. Jack had to change his shirt due to Phryne's amorous and impatient nature, which had resulted in her quite literally tearing it from his body (several buttons were still missing, and even Dot wouldn't be able to mend it). But it was a sacrifice Jack was willing to make. Phryne's outfit, however, was not affected in this regard. The two items she had been wearing were quickly removed and dropped onto the floor safely, and she was wearing them again now – which was proving to be rather distracting to Jack, who had greatly enjoyed taking them off her. But as they got to the bottom of the staircase and heard Sheila's voice as she spoke on the telephone, such salacious thoughts were banished from both of their minds, and Phryne and Jack stepped into the hallway as the very soles of propriety. Though once Phryne realised Sheila was on the phone, she felt her naughty mind coming up with various suggestions which she felt, under the circumstances, Jack would be only too willing to accede to. However, their lovemaking had exacerbated her hunger tenfold, as her excitable babies were currently reminding her, by kicking her soundly and most suggestively. So for the moment, she would have to satisfy only one of her baser desires, and that would be done in the pantry. Though if Mr Butler was asleep, perhaps Jack could be persuaded to-

"Ah, Miss Fisher, Inspector" Mr Butler greeted warmly, as he emerged from the parlour, drawing Phryne immediately from her more lascivious thoughts. Mr Butler was carrying a silver salver laden with empty cups, and Phryne smiled at him as he spoke. "Would either of you care for a drink?" he asked.

"Thank you, Mr Butler, but I was rather hoping to take a look in the pantry" Phryne replied gently. "I'm feeling rather peckish" she explained. Mr Butler smiled in response and nodded.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded genially. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" he offered generously.

"That's very generous, Mr B" Phryne commended "But I think I'll just help myself" she added lightly, offering him a teasing smile, before gliding past both him and Jack and sailing through the dining room towards the kitchen. Mr Butler smiled in approval and Jack smirked in response. Both men met each other's gaze and shared a knowing look, before following Phryne into the kitchen.

By the time Jack and Mr Butler entered the kitchen a few seconds later, the pantry door was wide open, and Phryne could be heard exploring inside. Mr Butler smiled privately and headed towards the sink, where he laid down his silver salver on the worktop beside it, before placing two plates (one large and one small) onto the kitchen table, with the requisite selection of cutlery, before heading back to the sink to begin the washing up. Jack, who was amused by the sound of Phryne moving around in the pantry, removed a tall glass from the cupboard and headed towards the American refrigerating machine, where he removed a large jug of lemonade, and poured a generous glass. He laid the glass down beside the plate on the table, and took up a seat next to the one Phryne would soon occupy, as he waited patiently for her to join him. Unsurprisingly, he didn't have to wait for long.

Less than a minute later, Phryne emerged from the pantry carrying an array of goodies in her arms, wearing an expression of such child-like adorability that Jack couldn't help but smile. He watched as she carefully placed her treasures upon the table – an interesting array of items including a coconut cake in a tin, half a loaf of homemade bread, a selection of three cheeses and some butter – before turning towards Mr Butler with a keen and hopeful expression.

"Mr Butler, do we have any egg and bacon pie left?" Phryne asked. Mr Butler turned towards her and smiled.

"Yes, Miss. One third of the pie remains, and is currently in the American refrigerating machine" Mr Butler informed her promptly. "There is also some of the Cesare salad, if you would care to-"

Mr Butler's last words were cut off by Phryne, whose eyes widened as she sighed in satisfaction, before walking immediately towards the refrigerating machine. Jack smiled and watched as she opened the door and picked out the necessary items (selecting also some pickles and a selection of thinly-cut meats) and carried them over to the table. Jack, who was very impressed, watched in amazement as Phryne quickly set about preparing herself both a savoury and sweet plate full of her goodies. She buttered some bread, sliced the cheese, cut herself a generous slice of pie and placed it all on a plate with some salad, pickles and cold meat, before looking up at Jack with a most satisfied expression.

"Would you like to-?" she asked invitingly, gesturing to the food with the knife she was holding. Jack suppressed a smirk and shook his head.

"I'm fine, but thank you" Jack responded politely. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, before turning her attentions immediately to the plate before her.

Phryne quickly realised that her pre-existing hunger had increased tenfold due to her and Jack's intimacy, and it took every ounce of strength and self-control she had not to demolish the plate in a most unladylike manner in a matter of seconds. Instead, she lifted her knife and fork and cut sensible, polite sized pieces of her food, and began to eat it with perfect manners. Jack smiled at her restraint – knowing full well how challenging it was for her to maintain it. Jack remained respectfully silent as Phryne ate her food which, to his surprise, eventually defeated her. Whilst she ate the majority of the salad, cheese, meat and pickles, she was unable to finish the egg and bacon pie, and the bread she had already buttered remained untouched. He could tell from the way she slowly laid down her knife and fork and looked up at the tin containing the coconut cake that she found herself feeling rather unequal to the task. He was about to make a light remark to that effect when Phryne leaned back in the kitchen chair and sighed lightly, closing her eyes for a moment as she placed her hand on the base of her belly. When she opened her eyes again, Jack was struck by how tired she appeared. She blinked wearily, before reaching for the ice cold lemonade, and taking a few tentative sips.

"That was wonderful" Phryne remarked, for the second time in the past half an hour. She and Jack both remembered the first at the same time, and shared a conspiratorial look, which prompted Jack to blush and Phryne to smile cheekily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Miss" Mr Butler remarked, as he walked towards the table and began to tidy her plates away. Phryne suppressed a laugh and Jack averted his eyes from Mr Butler, lest he should see the red hue he felt would be evident based on the burning of his cheeks. "Would you care for anything else?"

"No thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded politely, suppressing her lascivious smile as she spoke. "That was absolutely perfect" she declared. Mr Butler smiled and nodded before clearing the remaining plates away. Phryne stroked her belly absent-mindedly and turned towards Jack, who looked up and met her gaze. They both knew she hadn't been talking about the food. Before either of them could speak – or Jack could turn an even deeper shade of red – Sheila Robinson entered the room.

"Sorry about that, dears" Sheila began sincerely, prompting Phryne to look up at her. "Anna telephoned whilst you were upstairs, and I quite lost track of the time" she explained.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Sheila" Phryne assured her warmly. "The phone is completely at your disposal" she added kindly. "How are Anna and the children?" she asked. Sheila smiled in response.

"Very well, thank you, dear" Sheila replied. "She telephoned to advise me that she has been offered a position at one of the local grammar schools, and has secured places for the children at the same school at the start of the October term" she advised. "Even little Caroline" she explained.

"That's wonderful news" Phryne proclaimed, smiling as she spoke. Sheila smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Caroline will be attending lessons three days out of the week, so I'll need to look after her for the remaining two" Sheila advised Phryne.

"Of course" Phryne returned easily. Sheila smiled in response.

"She won't be any trouble" Sheila assured her.

"It wouldn't matter if she was" Phryne added kindly. "In fact, I'd quite like it" she added lightly. Sheila chuckled in response.

"Anna's also told me that she and the children will be moving down in late September" Sheila explained. "She wants them to finish their remaining term before coming back to Melbourne" she advised. "Which will give them a couple of weeks to get settled before starting at their new school" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"That sounds perfect" Phryne stated.

"Yes" Jack agreed. "I'll make sure that the house is ready for when they return" he assured his mother. Sheila smiled gently, and was about to discuss the matter with her son further, when she saw Phryne yawn deeply into her hand. She looked over her daughter-in-law who, despite her efforts to appear otherwise, was clearly exhausted. Her expression softened.

"Phryne, dear, you're exhausted" Sheila said gently, walking around the table and standing next to Phryne as she spoke. "Why don't you have an early night?" she suggested kindly. "I think we'd all benefit from one" she declared, knowing the younger woman's concerns about her perceived failures as a hostess.

Phryne was about to issue her usual assurances that she was perfectly alright, when she remembered her promise to Jack, and how worried he'd been. The fact that she actually felt utterly drained was also something to consider. She desperately wanted her bed.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly, smiling softly at Jack before looking back towards Sheila. "Yes, I do feel rather tired" she admitted. "But that's no reason for you two to-"

"I think an early night all round is an excellent idea" Jack declared, prompting Phryne to turn towards him. "It's been a very busy weekend, and we could all do with some rest" he explained. Phryne considered his words for a moment before nodding in agreement. She was too tired to argue, and it was clear that Jack wouldn't be swayed. And perhaps he really was tired – he was still recovering, after all.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, before turning towards Sheila. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not in the least" Sheila responded promptly, her voice warm and soothing. "You get some sleep, my dear, and I'll see you in the morning" she said easily. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Phryne said gently, before pushing herself up off the chair and rising slowly from her seat. Jack rose from his own seat and stood before her. "Goodnight" she added warmly, looking from Sheila to Mr Butler.

"Goodnight, my dears" Sheila returned, smiling at Phryne and Jack, as they walked together out of the kitchen.

After heading upstairs together and entering the bedroom, Jack went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, whilst Phryne walked slowly towards the window seat, sitting upon it and looking out to sea. She opened the window a little and inhaled the sea air, as she listened to the waves tumbling and crashing onto the foreshore. She'd always found it a most comforting sound.

Although she was exhausted, she found the notion of actually going to sleep rather a frightening one. She'd fallen asleep in the bath, of course, but that had been unintentional – and something of a comfort, really, when considering how soundly she slept. But the nightmare she had endured earlier that afternoon was still weighing heavily on her mind, especially when she considered actively trying to fall asleep again. She suspected this was the reason Jack had offered to come to bed with her; he knew her well, and would certainly be aware of her concerns over falling asleep again. He wanted to be with her to ensure that she felt safe, and was able to sleep as well and as deeply as possible. Phryne smiled softly at the thought, resting her hand on her belly as her babies issued a few finally kicks, before succumbing to the slumber which she feared would evade her. Or perhaps it wouldn't. Maybe she would fall asleep and be woken by the nightmare again. But she couldn't allow that to happen; she needed to sleep, her babies needed her to sleep. She couldn't risk distressing them again, and she was desperate not to worry Jack. She'd done enough of that over the past three years to last the poor man several lifetimes.

However, the idea of enduring another terrifying ordeal such as the one she experienced earlier that afternoon prompted snapshots of memories from her previous nightmare to come to the forefront of her mind. She could hear the babies crying, see them moving, as she herself was bound and powerless and utterly unable to protect them. She could feel the ropes tightening around her wrists once more. Phryne closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she attempted to banish the torturous images, reminding herself again and again that it was only a dream, and that it wasn't real. She found her internal voice turning into Jack's, reminding her of his works of comfort and reassurance as he attempted to soothe her after she woke. The combination of his voice, his presence, and her memories quickly helped her to arrive at a decision she hoped would remedy it all. A decision she should've made earlier that afternoon. Just as she arrived at her decision, the bathroom door opened and Jack stepped into the room. She turned towards him and started to speak before she could change her mind.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, her voice sounding considerably less confident than she had hoped. Jack, who was dressed in dark grey pyjamas, looked up at her immediately, his eyes meeting hers with a look of understanding. As Jack began to walk towards her, Phryne swallowed hard and tried to compose herself, whilst gathering her thoughts and preparing herself to speak. After a few moments he was sitting beside her on the window seat, his kind eyes meeting hers, as he waited patiently for her to talk. Phryne inhaled deeply and began to speak. "This afternoon" she began, her eyes holding his gaze as she started to speak. He nodded in understanding. They both knew what she was about to discuss. "It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to you about it" she explained, looking deep into his eyes and willing him to understand. "It was that I didn't want to talk about it at all. Not then" she admitted. And, if she was being completely honest with herself, she wasn't overly keen on discussing it right now. But she knew she needed to. Her babies needed her to sleep, and this was the best chance she had of achieving that for them. And Jack deserved an explanation. "I dreamt that I was being held captive beneath the university by Murdoch Foyle" she continued, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. She saw a look of concern and pain in his eyes, and he nodded encouragingly. But she suddenly lost her voice. Only for a moment, though. Until Jack reached across and took her hand in his.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his voice patient, his eyes kind and filled with understanding. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"He had our babies" Phryne said, her voice low and haunted, and very much unlike her own. Jack swallowed hard, as his treacherous mind conjured up several possibilities of what potential events could have unfolded in Phryne's nightmare. His heart ached for her. "They were… they were on the altar and… he was going to-" Phryne cut off abruptly, unable to finish the sentence. She lowered her eyes from his and looked down at her lap, her eyes drifting towards her engagement ring and wedding ring which, like Jack's hand, seemed to provide her with a renewed sense of strength. "He said I wasn't capable of being their mother, that I was just a vessel to bring them into this life, and he was going to take them into the next" she explained, speaking quietly but quickly. Jack swallowed hard and closed his eyes, finding himself troubled by both the notion and the vivid nature of Phryne's dream. No wonder she had been so distressed. He looked up just as she continued to speak. "I was on the same chair I was before, but this time he'd restrained me" she stated. "He'd bound my hands to the arms of the chair with thick rope, and I kept trying to fight against them but it was no use – if anything it just pulled the restraints tighter" she advised, remembering with startling clarity the sensation of the ropes cutting into her skin. "There was nothing I could do. I was powerless to protect them" she said sadly, her voice low and emotional. Jack found himself feeling deeply affected by Phryne's fear and her sadness, and he desperately wanted to comfort her. And as he considered her words, he began to experience a renewed sense of anger at the late Murdoch Foyle; he'd already taken so much from her in life, and now he was taking even more from her from beyond the grave. But Jack was determined not to let him.

"You're not powerless" Jack assured her, the words escaping his lips before he had a chance to consider what to say. He spoke confidently and with conviction, and Phryne looked up at him immediately. "Even when he held you down there, you weren't powerless" he stated. "You went down there because you wanted to, to rescue me and Jane. He didn't have you" he continued. "And when you were down there, you outwitted him and overpowered him" he reminded her. "You saved us all" he stated. Phryne looked up at him with worried eyes. She clearly wasn't convinced.

"If memory serves, you were the one who carried me out of that room" Phryne advised. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes" Jack agreed. "But there wouldn't have been a 'me' to carry you had you not come to our rescue" he advised. Phryne smiled softly but shook her head. "What he did to you – to your family – was unspeakably evil" he stated. Phryne's breath hitched. "But that room wasn't a place where he took your family – it was the place you got justice for them. For Janey" he said, speaking softly and calmly. He knew it was a difficult subject for her, and didn't wish to distress her. But it was clear she wanted to talk about it – she needed to talk about it – and he wanted to help her. "That room wasn't a place where he beat you, or outsmarted you, or took any more of your family from you" Jack reminded her. "It was the place you caught him. Ensuring his capture and imprisonment" he stated confidently. Phryne considered his words and found herself nodding automatically in agreement. "I know your nightmare must've been frightening – it sounds absolutely terrifying" he said gently, trying to keep the emotion from his voice. "But it wasn't real" he assured her. "Murdoch Foyle is dead. He can't hurt you anymore, and he certainly can't hurt our children" he continued. "And you and I are going to make sure no one ever does" he stated with conviction. Phryne looked up at him with emotional eyes and an uncertain expression. "You are more than capable of being a mother to our children, you already are" he reminded her. "Look at everything you've done already, all the things you are continuing to do, and going to do" he explained. Phryne looked up at Jack with emotional and uncertain eyes, and he took both her hands in his. "There is no one in the world I would trust to look after our children more than you" he stated with conviction. Phryne stared into his eyes as he spoke; there was no question in her mind that he was being sincere. "There is no one who is better able to protect them, and love them and keep them safe than you" he advised, his declaration as confident and sincere as the last. "Murdoch Foyle made many mistakes in his time, and one of the greatest was underestimating you" he stated. "It was your strength and your love for your family which helped to bring him to justice. You stopped him, Phryne" he reminded her. As he spoke, he removed his left hand from Phryne's and rested it on her belly. He felt Phryne tense for a moment, before relaxing completely beneath his touch. "Just like you – and I – would stop anyone or anything who would pose a risk to our children" he stated. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded in agreement. She was silent for several moments as she processed his words, and considered her own thoughts on the subject.

"It felt so real" Phryne said quietly. Jack felt his heart ache for her, and he nodded in understanding.

"I know" Jack sympathised. "And I'm sorry you were alone" he added, prompting Phryne to look up at him. "But I promise you, no one is going to take these babies from us" he assured her. "You and I are going to protect them. We're going to look after them" he continued. "And we have a small army of people who are very eager to assist" he reminded her. Phryne laughed slightly and nodded in agreement, before releasing a deep breath. "I promise you, Phryne, you can do this" he stated with conviction, squeezing her hand as he spoke. "And I'm going to be right beside you, for everything" he continued. "You're not alone" he assured her. "We're going to do this together." Phryne smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know" Phryne responded, her voice sounding less scared and more confident than it had done previously. "But Jack, I don't feel ready yet" she confessed, her voice becoming emotional once more. Jack squeezed her hand and nodded in understanding, as he held her gaze.

"What don't you feel ready for?" Jack asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard as she considered the inevitable question. She suspected her instinctive response of 'everything' would be more of a hindrance than a help. So she tried to be more specific.

"I don't know how to take care of a baby, much less two" Phryne admitted. "Mac taught me some of the basics at the hospital today, and she's going to teach me more in the coming weeks" she advised. Jack nodded in understanding. He'd wondered about her visit to the hospital, but had not wished to pry; he knew she'd tell him if and when she was ready. "But there's still so much I need to learn" she confessed.

"You will" Jack assured her. "We both will" he added. Phryne smiled softly in response. She was touched by his sincere desire to have such a hands-on role in their children's lives. He really was considerably more modern than he realised.

"But we're running out of time" Phryne explained calmly.

"We have time" Jack assured her. "Even if we don't know everything by the time the babies arrive, my mother, your aunt and Dorothy will be able to show us" he reminded her. Phryne considered his words for a moment before responding.

"I know" Phryne said gently. "And I can't even tell you how grateful I am that we have their support, and that our babies will have them in their lives, especially at such a delicate time" she explained. "But I want to know as much as I can before they arrive. I don't want to just rely on other people to do things for me – for them. They're our children and I want to know how to look after them" she stated. "It's the very least they deserve" she continued. Jack nodded in understanding. "And we don't have as much time as we thought" she advised, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "Mac's quite confident that the babies will arrive early, and given the complications I've already experienced, as well as the fact that I myself have always loved making an entrance…" she stated, allowing her final sentence to trail off. "We need to be ready, Jack. And soon" she stated. Jack held her gaze and nodded confidently.

"We will be" Jack assured her. "I promise you, Phryne. We will be" he stated, his eyes gazing into hers, which were red with exhaustion. "We can discuss the details tomorrow – and we will" he added confidently. "But for now, I think the best thing we can do for these babies is ensure their mother gets a good night's sleep" he stated. Phryne smiled softly at his words and nodded in response. She knew he was right. And although she wanted to stay up late to discuss the matter further, to make plans and prepare, she knew she was too exhausted to be able to do so. If she slept well tonight, she'd be in a much better position to make the necessary preparations and arrangements tomorrow.

"Alright" Phryne agreed. Jack smiled softly and squeezed her hand, and remained still for a moment, as Phryne slowly rose to her feet.

Phryne removed her robe and draped it over the chair in front of her dressing table, as Jack stood up and walked up behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned towards him, her eyes bright but tired, her expression betraying her conflicted emotions. Jack placed his hand on her waist and guided her towards him, prompting her to raise her hands and rest them on his sides, as he pulled her closer still, wrapped his arms around her, and held her in a close embrace. Phryne closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, as she rested her head against his neck and returned the hug. They remained together for some time, holding each other tightly, until Jack whispered softly into her ear.

"Thank you for telling me" Jack said sincerely, stroking her back as he spoke. He knew how difficult it had been for her. Phryne relaxed further into his embrace.

"Thank you for listening" Phryne replied gratefully. Jack found himself feeling rather emotional by her response, and he swallowed hard, before pulling her closer still. Phryne smiled softly and nuzzled into him as he held her. They remained together for a couple of minutes, neither of them speaking or moving or doing anything to breach the peaceful silence which had developed between them. Until Phryne found herself needing to rather urgently.

"Jack?" Phryne said softly, hesitation present in her tone, as she lifted her head slightly. Jack looked down upon her.

"Yes?" he said gently. Phryne met his gaze.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Phryne said quietly.

Jack's eyes lit up and an amused smile played on his lips. He nodded in understanding and slowly released her, as Phryne walked away, huffing lightly in frustration at having to break their embrace, as she made her way towards the bathroom. Jack suppressed his smirk and walked towards the window, closing the curtains before getting into bed.

When Phryne returned to the bedroom a minute or so later, Jack was sitting up in bed waiting for her. She smiled at him warmly, embarrassment present in her features, before making her way towards the bed. Although she was not completely rid of her anxiety at the prospect of falling asleep once more, the sight of Jack in bed, and the memory of his words, reassured her immeasurably. And so she eased herself into the bed, turned off the light, and snuggled down beneath the sheets. Once she got comfortable (which took a couple of minutes), and was lying on her left side facing Jack, she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax enough to allow sleep to claim her. As Phryne relaxed into her pillows, she heard the gentle click of Jack's bedside lamp as he turned it off, which was immediately followed by the sensation of him easing himself further beneath the sheets. Just as her heart began to beat faster, and sleep seemed an unachievable endeavour, Phryne felt Jack edge closer to her, before placing one arm around her and drawing her close. She moved closer to him instinctively, stopping only when her body was pressed against his. He held her with such strength and security that she found herself relaxing almost immediately, placing her own arm over his waist as she rested her head on his chest, and inhaled deeply. The combination of Jack's body, his scent and his very presence caused Phryne to relax almost immediately, and within a couple of minutes she was fast asleep.

Jack, however, did not allow sleep to claim him quite so soon, despite his body wanting it to. Instead he forced himself to remain awake for another half an hour, holding Phryne as she slept, stroking her back and pressing his lips tenderly on her forehead as he attempted to soothe her into a deep slumber. Only once he felt confident that he had achieved this did he allow himself to join her in her slumbering state, where they remained, side by side, undisturbed throughout the night.

When Jack opened his eyes again, it was half-past seven in the morning, and he felt comfortable and relaxed and very well rested. His feelings of contentment increased tenfold when he looked down upon Phryne, who was still fast asleep beside him. He smiled softly and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, before stroking her back gently. Their babies, who apparently did not share Phryne's sleeping habits, began to kick experimentally, issuing a few kicks which were strong enough for him to feel against his own abdomen. Jack smiled softly and looked down at Phryne's belly, placing his hand upon it and splaying his fingers across the taut skin. This action prompted the babies to redirect their kicks from the centre of Phryne's belly to Jack's hand, and he smiled as his palm was greeted with a series of strong kicks, one so pronounced that he was quite confident he felt the actual outline of the foot of one of their babies. It was so small, but so strong. Jack kept his hand on Phryne's belly for several moments later, experiencing kicks and movements against his skin. He would've remained there quite happily for hours, had it not been for the babies' increasingly excitable movements threatening to rouse their mother. The babies, apparently encouraged by their father's touch, began to move and kick enthusiastically, against both his abdomen and his palm, so much so that Phryne began to stir. She hummed lightly in her sleep, before muttering something indecipherable, and then shifting slightly, and snuggling back down into the pillows. She looked calm and relaxed and completely content, and Jack smiled at the sight of her. She had clearly not been plagued by nightmares during the night, thank goodness. But she still needed her rest. Fearful of waking her, Jack reluctantly removed his hand from Phryne's belly, and slowly eased himself out of bed and pulling the covers up over Phryne. She sighed lightly in response as he did so, before placing one hand on her pillow near her face, and flexing her fingers across the fabric. Jack watched her for a few moments and, once he was satisfied she was asleep, made his way slowly across the room and towards the bathroom.

After attending the bathroom, quickly showering and getting dressed into dark brown trousers, a white shirt and cream jumper, Jack checked on Phryne once more, before slowly making his way out of the room and closing the door behind himself. He did not wish to risk disturbing her, and wanted her to sleep as long and as deeply as possible. There was also a telephone call he was quite keen to make, and he would be able to do so very quickly; he knew from speaking to Phryne about the matter previously that the establishment opened at eight o'clock sharp…

When Phryne next opened her eyes, she found herself feeling well-rested and perfectly content, and as soon as she looked up at the clock on Jack's bedside table, she understood why: it was nine o'clock in the morning, meaning she had slept for almost twelve hours. No wonder she was feeling so hungry – and in rather desperate need of attending the bathroom. Phryne sighed deeply, before pushing herself up in bed, and pushing the covers aside. She was relieved to find that her back only ached very slightly, to the point where it was barely noticeable. However, she had precious little opportunity to appreciate this fact fully, thanks to her hungry babies kicking her bladder with conviction. She quickly rose to her feet and walked as briskly as her tired state would allow towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

After attending the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth, Phryne found herself feeling decidedly more awake and ready to face her day. Her knowledge of how long she had slept only served to increase her desire to go downstairs and greet her family as soon as possible. And the suggestive kicks her evidently hungry babies were issuing made their thoughts on the matter perfectly clear. Phryne smiled affectionately and rested her hand on her belly, before walking through her bedroom and towards the dressing room, where she intended to continue preparing for her day.

Ten minutes later Phryne emerged downstairs, wearing a loose-fitted light pink cotton day dress, with a white and pink floral shawl and white shoes. Her make-up was perfect, her hair immaculate, and her hunger unprecedented. As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she could hear the voices of Jack and Sheila in the dining room, prompting her to smile as she walked calmly into the room.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted warmly. Sheila looked up from the letter she was reading and greeted her with equal warmth, as Jack put down his newspaper and rose from his seat, walking towards Phryne with a smile, before drawing her chair out for her.

"Good morning" Jack returned, before stepping aside to enable her to sit down. Phryne's expression softened and she met his gaze.

"Thank you" Phryne responded politely, before easing herself into the seat.

"Did you sleep well?" Sheila asked kindly, as Phryne tucked herself in.

"Yes, thank you" replied the lady detective. "And you?"

"Wonderful, dear. Thank you" Sheila responded, before drawing her tea cup to her lips. As Jack returned to his seat Mr Butler, who had heard Miss Fisher arrive, entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Miss" Mr Butler greeted warmly. "Would you care for breakfast?" he offered kindly.

"Thank you, I would" Phryne confirmed, smiling softly at the man before her. "How would you feel about having breakfast in the garden?" she asked Jack and Sheila, who looked up at her as she spoke. "It's quite a warm day for this time of year, and I suspect we won't have many more of them" she stated. "It seems a pity to waste it."

"Indeed it does" Sheila agreed. "Jack and I have already breakfasted, but perhaps we could still join you outside, with some tea?" she suggested. Phryne smiled.

"What a lovely idea" Phryne commended, before looking towards Jack.

"Yes, of course" Jack returned. Phryne nodded in response.

"Excellent" Phryne declared happily, before rising to her feet.

"I'll bring you some tea and fresh orange juice into the garden at once, Miss" Mr Butler advised Phryne. "Your breakfast will be ready directly" he added.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded sincerely, as she tucked her chair back in again. She was about to lead her family back into the garden when Dot entered the dining room, her eyes focused on the post she was sorting through. Phryne looked up and was about to greet the younger woman, whose trademark beige dress was no longer able to conceal her condition. She smiled softly and met Dot's gaze just as she looked up.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Phryne" Dot greeted pleasantly. "Here's your morning post" she stated, handing Phryne a two-inch thick pile of letters, and the remainder to Jack, both of whom thanked her in turn.

"We're going to have breakfast in the garden, Dot. Would you care to join us?" Phryne invited. It seemed like too long since she had last spent time with Dot, due to how unwell the younger woman had been during the initial stages of her pregnancy, and the time off Phryne had insisted she take as a result.

"Thank you, Miss, but I need to help Mr Butler with some baking this morning" Dot advised regrettably.

"That's alright" Phryne soothed. "Perhaps we could go for a walk this afternoon?" she suggested. "Just the two of us?" she added. Dot's expression brightened. She'd missed Miss Phryne, too.

"That would be lovely, Miss" Dot returned promptly. "Thank you" she added. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful" Phryne returned, stroking Dot's arm affectionately, before heading out into the garden via the kitchen to spend some time with Sheila and Jack.

Phryne walked beside Sheila as Jack led the way into the garden, with the lady detective holding her correspondence in one hand and adjusting her shawl with the second, and her mother-in-law carrying her own correspondence as well as her knitting. As she stepped into the garden, a pleasantly cool winter breeze drifted over her skin, carrying with it the scents of orchids, hibiscus and the sea. It was wonderful. Phryne inhaled deeply and based in the ambience of her garden, as she and Sheila continued their discussion from the night before concerning the impending arrival of Anna and her children to Melbourne.

"They will be arriving on the last weekend in September – Saturday the 27th, I believe" Sheila advised, as Jack pulled out one of the wrought iron seats for his wife, who thanked him, before returning her attentions to Sheila as they both sat down. Jack sat down beside Phryne and listened attentively.

"I'll collect them from the station" Jack advised.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. "If they're feeling up to it, please feel free to bring them here directly" she added. "Though they might prefer to go to the house first, which would be understandable, given the length of the journey" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Phryne" Sheila began, prompting the lady detective to turn towards her mother-in-law. "I was wondering, would you mind terribly if I spent some time at the house this week?" she asked. "I'd like to make a start with getting things in order before Anna and the children arrive, and given the imminence of the arrival of my newest grandchildren" she continued fondly, her eyes drifting down towards Phryne's belly, and then back up to her bright green eyes. "I think it would be best if I started sooner rather than later."

"Of course I wouldn't mind" Phryne assured her warmly, finding herself feeling somewhat surprised that Sheila was concerned that she would. "Perhaps I could assist?" she offered. Jack looked from his mother towards Phryne who, sensing his concerns, turned towards him with a gentle smile. "I wasn't going to offer to move furniture around and climb on chairs to do some dusting" she advised lightly. "But there are other manners in which I can assist" she stated confidently. "I'm very good at supervising" she declared proudly. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"Is that what you'd call it?" Jack asked lightly. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence and was about to respond, when Mr Butler approached the table, carrying a silver salver laden with a pot of tea, three cups and saucers, the usual accompaniments, and a large glass of iced orange juice. Phryne and her family thanked him, accepted their respective drinks, and continued their conversation.

"Perhaps we could all go to the house" suggested Jack diplomatically. Phryne sipped her juice and nodded.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed. "Though I wouldn't want you doing any heavy lifting either, Jack" she advised. "You are still recovering" she reminded him gently.

"Yes, quite" Sheila affirmed. Jack nodded slowly in agreement.

"Perhaps the red raggers would be willing to assist?" Jack asked Phryne. Sheila frowned in confusion.

"The what, dear?" Sheila asked, bemused.

"Cec and Bert" Phryne responded with a smile. "They're communists" she added conversationally. Sheila nodded immediately in understanding.

"Yes, I rather thought they might be" Sheila replied easily. Phryne looked up at Jack and smiled, before taking another sip of her orange juice. Delicious.

"When would you like to go to the house?" Sheila asked Phryne. Phryne considered the question.

"I don't mind at all, whenever is best for both of you" she responded calmly. "I've left this week rather free" she added contently. The advanced stage of her pregnancy, and Jack's need to recover, had prompted Phryne to politely decline social invitations, referred potential clients to other lady detectives, and suppressed her own strong urge to spend a small fortune on items for the nursery in the city, reminding herself she had quite enough as it was. It was the most reclusive she had been in her entire life. And, to her surprise, she found that she quite liked it. For now, at least. She imagined it might become rather tiresome if done long-term, as she hated to be bored. Though with the arrival of her twins in early September (or possibly sooner than that) she doubted that boredom would be something she would experience ever again.

"Well, whichever day you decide, please bear in mind you'll both need to keep Friday free" Jack advised, prompting both women to turn towards him expectantly.

"Oh?" Phryne asked. She found herself becoming increasingly curious by Jack's expression. "What's going on, Jack?" she asked, meeting his gaze and considering him closely. Jack sat up straight in his chair and met her gaze.

"I've telephoned Melba Cruise's Salon of Beauty, and made a reservation for you both" Jack explained. "Mr Butler will drive you both after our appointment with Dr MacMillan on Friday morning" he advised Phryne, who was staring at him with an expression of surprise and gratitude. She had not anticipated Jack making such an appointment, and was touched by the thoughtfulness of the gesture.

"Oh, Jack" Phryne said softly, smiling gently as she looked up at him. "That's such a lovely idea, thank you" she said sincerely. Jack smiled in response and nodded.

"Yes, thank you, dear" Sheila said warmly. "I've never been to a Salon of Beauty before" she advised, before turning towards Phryne. "You'll have to make sure I don't do anything I shouldn't" she added, prompting Phryne to laugh lightly in response.

"You're both very welcome" Jack advised, his eyes drifting from his wife to his mother, then back towards his wife. "I spoke to Ms Cruise directly – apparently she insisted on speaking to me as soon as I mentioned your name. She's very fond of you" he stated. Phryne sighed lightly.

"She's very fond of the fact she can now tell her society friends that the heavily pregnant titled lady detective much beloved by the press visited her establishment" Phryne advised him. "Which is a small price to pay for what will certainly be a most wonderful day" she added warmly, not wishing Jack to misunderstand her. She reached across the table and took his hand. "It was a very thoughtful gesture, Jack. And I'm very grateful" she advised. Jack smiled in response and squeezed her hand. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Jack stroked her fingers tenderly and nodded.

"You're most welcome" Jack replied. "Ms Cruise assured me that she'll take excellent care of you" he advised. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure she will" she returned. Jack smiled.

"What does one wear to a Salon of Beauty?" Sheila asked. Phryne and Jack exchanged a look, which confirmed Jack's suspicions that the conversation was about to turn to a subject which would warrant him either studying his tea cup very closely, or reading the rest of his morning paper. He rather wisely decided upon the latter, as Phryne and Sheila embarked on a lengthy discussion on their impending trip.

Phryne, Jack and Sheila spent the next hour or so in the garden, where Phryne enjoyed her breakfast and discussed the plans for the week with her family. She advised that her aunt had very generously offered to arrange for Cec and Bert to bring some of Arthur's things to the house during the week, which she hoped she could incorporate into the nursery. Jack placed a supportive hand on Phryne's thigh and assured her it was a wonderful idea, a notion which was upheld by Sheila who, with her son, offered to help Phryne arrange the items in the nursery once they arrived. Phryne thanked them both sincerely, and the conversation drifted towards the other items which would be arriving within the next week or so, which were what Phryne firmly assured Jack 'really are the last things'. He smiled knowingly and nodded.

"It wouldn't matter if they weren't" Jack assured her kindly, knowing how ensuring the nursery was ready helped her to feel prepared. "If you think we need anything else, we'll arrange it" he stated. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" she responded sincerely.

After discussing their plans for the week, Phryne, Jack and Sheila returned their attentions to their individual tasks. Sheila continued to knit, whilst discussing the newspaper with Jack, as Phryne tended to her own correspondence. She adopted her usual method of dividing into piles, separating the personal from the profession, and then creating sub-divisions of the same. After thirty minutes, she had successfully dealt with all of her correspondence, having ventured back into the house to get her stationary, and penning the relevant replies. However, she soon found herself regretting having been so efficient, as the task reminded her of another piece of correspondence which required her attention: the letter she needed to write to her parents advising her that they were going to be welcoming two grandchildren to the family, not one. Phryne found herself feeling rather anxious at the prospect, which was more than a little daunting. She considered putting it off for a while, she had the time, certainly. But given how busy she had been, even whilst she was supposed to be resting, she felt quite confident that something else would come up to distract her. And given her aunt's penchant for gossip, she wasn't completely confidence of her ability to be discreet – and it wouldn't be fair for her parents to hear (or read) the news from anyone other than herself. So Phryne sighed lightly and picked up a fresh piece of paper, and began to write.

Although the task she was undertaking filled her with anxiety, Phryne found that the presence of Sheila and Jack had a most soothing effect upon her. The sound of rustling paper, the click of the needles, and the crash of waves on the foreshore all created a rather peaceful backdrop for her thoughts, which enabled her to commit her thoughts to paper. Though, admittedly, it did take three attempts before she was satisfied, and perhaps 'satisfied' was too strong a term. She decided against re-reading the letter in any event, deciding instead on simply sending it as it was. It conveyed the necessary facts well enough, and would reach England the following week. And it was one more thing she could cross off her list, which would enable her to focus on other pressing matters. It also meant she wouldn't have to deal with the inevitable telephone conversation with her father for another seven days, which she was grateful for. She smiled to herself privately as she sealed the letter, and was just writing the address on the front, when Mr Butler came out into the garden to announce that Jack had a telephone call. The coincidence struck Phryne somewhat, and she looked up instinctively.

"It's the Chief Commissioner of Police, Sir" Mr Butler advised, his tone indicating that the telephone call did not sound like it would be a particularly enjoyable one, which did not surprise Phryne in the least. She had met the Chief Commissioner, after all…

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack responded, as he put his newspaper down upon the table and turned towards Phryne. "Excuse me" he said politely, before rising from his seat and making his way back into the house.

When Jack returned a couple of minutes later, his expression was as unreadable as ever, though thankfully for Phryne's curiosity, he began to discuss the matter without prompting.

"The Chief Commissioner has asked if he might come over in half an hour or so discuss the Camorra" Jack advised Phryne calmly. "He wants to talk about the trial of Roberto Salvatore, and Cesare Cipriano" he explained tentatively. Phryne felt her stomach tighten almost painfully, and she placed her hand upon it instinctively. She tried to speak but no words came out on her first attempt.

"Of course" Phryne responded, thankful that her voice sounding more confident than she did. "Yes" she added, nodding as she spoke. Jack, sensing her unease, placed his hand comfortingly upon her thigh. Sheila looked up from her knitting and focused her attentions on her son.

"Will you be alright?" Sheila asked, concern present in her voice. Phryne and Jack both turned towards her.

"Yes, mother" Jack responded confidently, offering her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing to worry about, it's just procedure" he added. "I'd imagine the conversation will mainly focus upon the trial of Salvatore, given I'm one of the lead officers on the case, and it's due to be heard before the Court in mid-September" he explained.

"Yes, quite" Phryne agreed absently. "It's natural that he'd want to discuss it with you" she added, to reassure herself as much as Sheila. "I promise I'll be on my best behaviour" she added lightly, hoping to relieve some of the tension surrounding this particular subject. Jack, who knew precisely what she was doing, smirked in response.

"I'll believe it when I see it" he teased, prompting Phryne to laugh, and his mother to scold him playfully, before returning her attention to her knitting. Phryne was no expert in the matter, but she noticed that the knitting needles clicked at a faster, harder pace than they had done before.

After spending another twenty minutes or so in the garden, Phryne found that the combination of her overactive babies and the quantity of drink she had consumed was having its usual effect upon her, and she politely excused herself to attend the bathroom. As she walked back down the staircase a couple of minutes later, she heard a rather distinctive knock upon the door – a confident, firm, policeman's knock if she ever heard one. She inhaled deeply and quickly descended the remaining three steps, before walking confidently across the hallway and opening the door before Mr Butler could make it from the kitchen to the dining room. As expected, as she opened the door, she found herself standing opposite the Chief Commissioner of Police, who was wearing a severe black suit, a dark grey silk tie, and a look of surprise. Apparently he wasn't used to heavily pregnant lady detectives answering their own doors. Phryne smiled at him.

"Chief Commissioner" Phryne greeted warmly, watching as his eyes drifted not-so-subtly down towards her belly, then back towards her face. "How lovely to see you. Please, come in" she said invitingly, before stepping aside to enable him to enter. The Commissioner hesitated for a moment, as though uncertain, before nodding once and stepping into the house.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson" he responded, a tad more formally than was necessary.

"Please, call me Phryne" she replied kindly. The Commissioner looked back towards her and met her gaze. It was quite clear to both of them that he would be doing no such thing.

"I trust you are well" he said, albeit rather forcibly, in the name of propriety. Phryne suppressed a private smile.

"Yes, very" Phryne responded brightly, punctuating her statement with a smile. "And yourself?" she asked. "How is your wife?" she added.

Before the Commissioner could answer either question, Mr Butler emerged from the dining room.

"I'm sorry, Miss" Mr Butler said apologetically.

"That's quite alright, Mr B" Phryne responded kindly. "I was just coming down the staircase when the Commissioner arrived" she advised. Mr Butler nodded in understanding, and Phryne turned back towards the Commissioner. "Would you care for some tea?" she offered politely. The Commissioner nodded.

"Thank you, yes" he replied. Phryne smiled and turned back towards Mr Butler.

"Would you please prepare some tea for the Commissioner?" Phryne requested. "And I'd be grateful if you could let Jack know of his arrival" she added. Mr Butler smiled and nodded immediately.

"At once, Miss" he replied, before disappearing back towards the kitchen. Phryne returned her attentions to the Commissioner, who was watching her warily. She looked up at him with an expression of perfect innocence.

"I'll show you into the parlour" Phryne announced, before leading the Commissioner through the hallway and towards the room in question, where he was bound by both convention and social politeness to follow her. Despite his instincts to the contrary.

Phryne led the Commissioner into the parlour and turned towards him with a smile, before indicating towards the armchair by the fireplace. He nodded formally and walked towards it, casting a curious glance across the room, which was, he admitted, almost exactly as he expected. As was the fact that Mrs Robinson, instead of leaving the room, sat in the chaise lounge opposite him. He looked up and watched as she adjusted her white and pink floral shawl, which covered only the sides of her rounded belly, which was notably bigger than when he had last seen her. However, it was the only place she appeared to have gained any weight at all. He was considering the matter further when her voice called him to attention.

"Are you any closer to locating Cesare Cipriano?" Phryne asked, her voice low and gentle, and thankfully devoid of the concern she was feeling. The Commissioner blinked and looked up at her, meeting her gaze as he considered her question. He appeared to be contemplating whether he should answer or not. Phryne held his gaze with confidence. She resolutely believed that he should.

"No, I'm afraid not" The Commissioner responded tentatively. "But we will" he assured her with confidence. "There were rumours that he left the country and returned to Italy, but some of my more reliable informants have suggested otherwise."

"What have they suggested?" Phryne asked curiously. The Commissioner met her gaze and appeared to be considering whether he should answer her question. Again.

"That he's lying low, under the orders of the head of the Camorra" the Commissioner responded. "But we'll find him, Mrs Robinson" he added, his voice adopting a kind, almost reassuring edge. "I have my best men on it" he assured her. Phryne nodded automatically in response, and thought 'so do I', as she considered her utilisation of Cec and Bert and some of her other informants. She was about to reply to the Commissioner directly when Jack entered the room. She looked up at him and her expression softened, as he met her gaze, and then turned towards the Commissioner, who rose to greet him.

"Jack" the Commissioner said, extending a hand, which Jack shook. "You're looking well" he commended.

"Thank you" Jack replied. The Commissioner nodded.

"I won't keep you long, but there is a rather pressing matter which I need to discuss with you" the Commissioner advised, addressing Jack only, as though Phryne herself were not even in the room. As Phryne watched the exchange, she felt one of her babies kick her side quite emphatically, the strength prompting her to place her hand over the area instinctively. A few gentler kicks greeted her palm as she rubbed her belly soothingly. When she looked up once more, she saw the Commissioner watching her uneasily. He then turned back towards Jack.

"Perhaps we should discuss this in private?" The Commissioner suggested. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather annoyed.

"In case I tell someone what's discussed?" Phryne asked lightly, her eyes fixed on the Commissioner, who turned towards her with a wary gaze.

"It's Police business, Mrs Robinson" the Commissioner responded, in a tone which Phryne found more than a little patronising. And, given the circumstances, insulting. She inhaled deeply and began to speak.

"Cesare Cipriano almost killed Jack, and you have officers posted at our front door until further notice" Phryne responded, her voice patient and calm. "I think we can all agree that it's not _just_ Police business" she stated. The Commissioner seemed about to argue when Jack intervened.

"Given the fact the Cipriano matter and the Salvatore case affect Phryne directly, I'm confident we can discuss it in her presence" Jack reasoned. "She already has extensive knowledge of both" he reminded the Commissioner, who sighed lightly and returned his attentions to Phryne, before nodding and easing himself back into his seat. Phryne straightened the edge of her shawl and looked back up towards the Commissioner, whose eyes had drifted towards her belly once more. As soon as she looked up at him, he rose his gaze and met her own. Jack sat down beside Phryne on the chaise lounge, casting his eyes over her subtly, and finding himself reassured of the fact that she was alright. The Commissioner considered them both and exhaled deeply.

"As I was just explaining to your wife" the Commissioner began calmly. "We have not yet apprehended Cipriano, but I've got men from four stations searching for him round the clock, so I'm confident that we will" he stated. "We've sent men undercover to this Palace of Eros place" he said, waving a hand of disapproval as he spoke. "And we're keeping a close eye on his known contacts" he advised. Jack nodded in understanding and listened attentively. "I'll have officers posted at your front door until he is apprehended" he stated. Phryne and Jack both nodded in understanding as they considered his words. It clearly wasn't just about this case that the Commissioner was visiting them for. "What I want to discuss with you is the trial of Roberto Salvatore" he advised. Phryne held his gaze confidently and listened intently.

"It's in mid-September, isn't it?" Phryne asked politely.

"It was" the Commissioner responded gently. "But it's been brought forward to the first week in September" he advised. "It'll be a three-day trial starting on Wednesday 3rd September" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. Her babies were due to arrive in early September. Or, at least, they had been, until it was discovered that she was carrying twins. Who, apparently, tend to arrive early. Jack, whose immediate thoughts were the same as Phryne's, turned towards his wife, who had placed a protective hand at the base of her belly. "Your attendance will be excused, of course, Mrs Robinson" the Commissioner explained, prompting Phryne to look up at him. "Given your delicate condition" he added. Phryne managed to suppress the urge to roll her eyes, as she often felt like doing every time that particular phrase was used. Though Jack did hear her sigh lightly. Remembering Jack's presence and her assurance that she would behave, Phryne forced a polite smile and nodded in understanding. "Jack, however, will be required to attend" he continued, before looking up at Jack. "Providing you're well enough, of course" he added.

"I will be" Jack assured him. Phryne inhaled deeply, and attempted to ignore the rising feeling of unease she was currently experiencing. She looked back up towards the Commissioner.

"Why has the trial be brought forward?" Phryne asked directly. The Commissioner met her gaze.

"Because the Camorra are becoming an even more serious problem" the Commissioner explained tentatively. "And serious problems need to be dealt with swiftly and immediately" he added confidently. "Cipriano's attack on Jack was also a factor" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "As soon as your doctor declares you fit for work – and as soon as you're ready – we'll need to go over the case thoroughly, as it's being heard in four weeks' time" he advised.

Jack nodded in understanding as he considered the Commissioner's words. The combination of the Cipriano's evasion of justice and the upcoming Salvatore trial would worry Phryne deeply, and cause her to worry more than she will admit. He didn't want her to worry about either, especially given this stage of her pregnancy; and considering the fact it was likely that the babies would be born sooner than expected. So he intended resolve both matters as soon as possible, hopefully before her time came. He wanted the remaining weeks of her pregnancy to be as calm and stress-free as possible. Which was a personal desire as well as a medical necessity.

"Dr MacMillan is satisfied with my progress so far" Jack advised. "I can't imagine it will be too much longer" he stated. Phryne felt suddenly rather nauseous and deeply unsettled; a state her babies seemed to share, based on their suddenly rather excitable movements. "In the meantime, I can certainly work on the case from home" he advise. The Commissioner nodded in approval.

"I'll have copies of the files brought to you" he advised. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Jack returned. Phryne swallowed hard, and attempted to ignore her feelings of rising nausea.

"Have there been any developments in the identification of the leader of the Camorra?" Phryne asked the Commissioner.

"Not at this time" the Commissioner responded. "But we are continuing our investigations into her identity" he assured her. "There are three women we will be approaching during the week – including Salvatore's sixty-eight year old mother, if you'd believe it" he said with a small sigh. "I'm not confident that any of the women are the one we are searching for" he advised. "But we will find her" he stated. Phryne nodded slowly in response. "And I believe that's everything" the Commissioner added, prompting Phryne to blink herself out of her thoughts and look up at him, watching as he rose to his feet. "I'll keep you both updated with any developments" he assured them. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, as Jack rose from his seat.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. The Commissioner turned towards her and nodded.

"My wife's been asking after you" the Commissioner explained. Phryne smiled softly, and remembered her unanswered question.

"How is she?" Phryne asked sincerely. The Commissioner's expression softened ever so slightly.

"Much better, thank you" he advised. Phryne nodded.

"I'm very happy to hear it" Phryne assured him. The Commissioner nodded.

"Goodbye, Mrs Robinson" he said politely. Phryne smiled softly.

"Goodbye" she returned, watching as Jack led the Commissioner out of the parlour and into the hallway. As soon as they had both left the room, her smile faded, her nausea and feelings of deep unsettlement returned, and her babies began to kick most enthusiastically.

* * *

Having learned of the fact her son's trial date was being brought forward from the guard at his prison she had been bribing, Maria Salvatore travelled to the house which would serve as Phryne Robinson's own personal gaol – and the last place she would ever visit. The property had been undergoing some refurbishment over the past few months to ensure that it was well-equipped for its purpose, and that there would be no issues once the time came. And as Maria was guided through it by Cipriano, who showed her the bullet-proof glass, triple-locked doors and generous supply of weapons and ammunition, she found herself feeling quite confident. Despite the trial date being sooner than anticipated. But then again, this would be of little consequence in the long run. Because the house was finished, their plans almost finalised, their intentions fixed. And she'd be seeing her son in four weeks' time. Maria smiled at the thought as she was led up the staircase and towards the room which would utilised as a jail call for the apparently 'honourable' lady detective. She sneered at the thought as she was led into the room.

The room itself was large but sparsely furnished. The walls were cream, and the floor was as bare of carpet as the room was of colour. There was a large bed against the centre of the wall, with a metal frame which was perfect for attaching restraints to, should they be required – and they would. A large dresser to the far right, and contained, as Maria had instructed, the necessary bedding, sheets, and medical supplies which would be required for the room's purpose. There were also several wooden chairs and a couple of tables throughout the room, arranged neatly against the walls, to ensure those guarding the woman would not get in the way of those delivering her child. A child who would be placed into the bassinet which rested beside the dresser. Maria surveyed the room briefly and smiled. The room, like the house, was complete and secure. This door, like every other in the house, could be triple locked from the outside (which would not be necessary, as she would be constantly guarded). And the window, which overlooked an unkempt garden two floors down, was barred. Maria found herself feeling almost excited at the prospect. Her plan was going to work; in just over a month's time she'd have her child in her arms.

Which was more than could be said for Phryne Robinson.


	124. Chapter 92

**Hi everyone! Thank you for continuing to read the story, I hope you're enjoying it. Thank you also for the Christmas wishes, it was very kind. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and have a very happy new year!**

Following the Chief Commissioner's departure from Wardlow, Phryne found that she was feeling pensive and deeply unsettled. She was considerably affected by the conversation she'd had with Jack and his boss, and the implications associated with it. The trial date of Roberto Salvatore being brought forward, Cesare Cipriano's evasion from justice, and Jack's imminent return to work – where he could be in danger once again, especially as Cipriano was still at large – was all too much. It was frightening and overwhelming under normal circumstances, but the rather significant matter of the advanced stage of her pregnancy made dealing with it all seemingly impossible. It was too much. Far too much. She didn't even know where to start. And the sudden feelings of panic and dread which had overcome her, and caused her to become flushed with the most uncomfortable heat, was most obstructive to her thought process. Phryne found herself feeling increasingly anxious and rather emotional, both of which she attempted to suppress most fervently, especially after hearing Jack close the door behind the Chief Commissioner. As a reaction to their mother's state of heightened emotion, Phryne's babies began to stir from their slumber and move excitedly inside her, issuing several strong kicks to the sides and centre of her belly. Phryne placed her hand instinctively on the front of her belly, and was looking down upon it and cradling it protectively, just as Jack stepped back into the room.

As soon as Jack walked into the parlour, he noticed Phryne's pensive expression, her worried eyes, and the protective way she was cradling her belly.

"Phryne?" Jack said softly, his eyes drifting from her belly to her face as he continued to walk towards her. Phryne looked up at him immediately, and forced a smile which he didn't believe for a moment. There was sadness and concern in her eyes; both of which increased when Jack looked upon her with a worried expression, and sat down beside her on the chaise lounge. She kept her gaze fixed on his and waited patiently for him to speak. Her hand was still cradling her rounded belly. "I don't want you to worry" Jack said gently, his voice low and kind. Phryne stared at him for a moment and blinked. "You aren't required to attend the trial, and Cesare Cipriano is going to be found" he stated with conviction. He noticed how her eyes drifted from his at the mention of Cipriano's name. His expression softened and he took her left hand. "Officers from all over the state are looking for him, and they will find him" he assured her. Phryne swallowed hard inhaled sharply as she held his gaze, his words and his voice calming her considerably. The babies also appeared to be similarly affected, having issued a few excitable kicks once they heard their father's voice, before relaxing and gradually stilling their movements. "The house will be under constant guard until further notice" he reminded her, squeezing her fingers gently as he spoke. "You and the babies are perfectly safe" he stated, his voice warm and reassuring, his gaze holding hers with confidence. Phryne stared at him for a moment as she considered the words he had said – and the absence of words which he hadn't – and frowned slightly in response.

"I want _all_ of us to be safe, Jack" Phryne stated with conviction, stroking her hand with her thumb as she spoke. "This isn't just about me" she stated firmly, holding his gaze as she spoke. Jack, who disagreed, decided now was not the best time to voice his opinion to the contrary – his conviction that the only thing that mattered were the safety of Phryne and their children.

"We all are" Jack assured her, forcing a small smile as he spoke. "And I'm going to make sure we stay that way" he stated firmly. "Which is why the officers are going to remain at the house, and I'm going to return to the station next week" he explained, his tone confident and assured, but his voice tender and consoling. Phryne's eyes widened. The thought of Jack returning to work filled her with a strong sensation of dread and foreboding, which almost choked her. Not only due to his health, but due to the fact that Cipriano was still at large; and he and his cohort had very good reasons to make another attempt on Jack. As the two constables guarding their house aptly demonstrated.

"You're still recovering" Phryne reminded him, her voice sounding less firm and assertive than she had intended. "You can't return to work until Mac has deemed you fit and well and ready to do so" she stated. Jack listened carefully and nodded slowly in agreement, whilst internally chastising himself for broaching this particular subject in such a way. He wanted to reassure her and comfort her, not give her more things to worry about. But given the fact Salvatore's trial would begin in just over a month, and Cesare Cipriano was still at large, there was a considerable amount of work which needed to be done, and not just for the cases, but for Phryne too. Jack knew that pregnancy was dangerous, and Phryne's own, which had been fraught with complications, faced additional risks due to the fact she was carrying twins, who Dr MacMillan seemed quite confident would be arriving early. So it was vital that the next month was as calm, stress-fee and relaxing for her as possible. And he was determined to ensure that it would be; and going back to work as soon as possible to assist with preparing for the trial (which would be dangerously close to Phryne's time) and locating Cipriano was the best way to achieve that.

"I understand that" Jack assured her, his voice gentle and kind. "I'm going to talk to Dr MacMillan about it later this week, and I will follow her advice" he explained. "But given how positive she has been about my progress – and considering how I'm feeling absolutely fine – I'm sure she'll be open to the idea of me returning to the station" he continued tentatively, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "I'm sure she won't be keen for me to undertake any physical or potentially dangerous tasks at this stage-"

"Nor will I" Phryne responded, her voice calm and assured, unlike her eyes, which betrayed her concern. Jack nodded slowly in understanding and squeezed her hand.

"I'll work mainly from the station" Jack assured her. "It's going to be fine" he stated. "Everything is going to be fine" he repeated, his eyes holding her gaze once more. "I promise" he added, his voice firm and assured. Phryne stared at him for a few moments before nodding in response, as a series of kicks greeted her palm, voicing either her unborn children's attempts to reassure her, or their agreement with their father. Though Phryne strongly suspected the latter.

"Alright" Phryne agreed, offering him a soft smile and stroking his hand with her thumb once more. Jack felt himself relax considerably, and nodded slowly in response.

"I'll be returning to the station shortly before you enter your confinement" Jack explained gently. Phryne's expression shifted slightly and her eyes betrayed her, but she quickly corrected both matters and nodded in agreement. "My mother will be here, and so will Dot and Mr Butler" he reminded her. "But if you want me to be with you-"

"What I want for you is exactly the same as what you want for me" Phryne responded gently, her voice calm and kind, and devoid of the fear which had embodied her previous words. "I want you exactly as you are" she explained. "And your work is a big part of who you are, just as mine is of me" she continued. "If you feel ready to go back then I will support you completely" she stated with conviction. "Providing, of course, that Mac believes you are well enough to return" she added. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course" Jack responded immediately. Phryne held his gaze for a few moments before nodding calmly in response. Jack watched as a small smirk began to form on her lips. He felt immeasurably reassured by her currently disposition, and smiled warmly.

"What is it?" Jack asked curiously, his eyes meeting her gaze. She smiled.

"It's rather strange, isn't it?" Phryne asked gently, looking up at Jack as she spoke. "Me telling you to be careful" she explained. Jack smiled with understanding and nodded.

"It is somewhat of a role reversal" he agreed. Phryne smiled gently.

"Indeed it is" Phryne agreed. "I only hope you'll listen to my advice better than I listen to yours" she added lightly. Jack's expression softened.

"I'll listen to yours and to Dr MacMillan's" Jack assured her. Phryne smiled.

"Yes, I know" Phryne responded warmly. She smiled softly at Jack and squeezed his hand. "We should go back into the garden" she advised. "Your mother will be wondering where we are" she added, before letting go of his hand and rising to her feet. Jack rose immediately and stood beside her just as she was about to step forward.

"Phryne" Jack said, prompting her to pause and look up at him. "Everything's going to be alright" he assured her, placing one hand on the side of her belly as he spoke, and splaying his fingers across the taut skin. His palm was immediately met by a series of kicks which made Phryne ache. She smiled. "I promise" he added. Phryne placed her hand over his and smiled at him, her expression warming and her eyes lighting up. Jack smiled in response.

"Come on" Phryne encouraged gently, before leading Jack out of the parlour and back into the garden.

After spending the majority of Monday relaxing in the garden, the rest of the week continued to pass at an equally leisurely pace – much to the relief of Jack, who was wary of Phryne's anxiety, particularly due to the conversation they'd had with the Commissioner earlier that week. Phryne, however, did not broach the subject for the remainder of Monday or indeed the following day, which was mainly due to her preoccupation with the letter she had written to her parents informing them of the fact she was carrying twins. She had distracted herself with her family on Monday, to avoid actually organising for the letter to be sent – by either attending the post office herself or requesting one of her family do so for her. Sheila and Jack had both noticed how she separated the letter from the rest of her correspondence and placed it in her clutch bag, and therefore neither of them offered to attend the post office for her, knowing full well she was not yet ready to send it. However, after a rather restless night's sleep, Phryne woke on Tuesday morning determined to send the letter, knowing how it would play on her mind if she didn't. She therefore dressed and breakfasted by eight-thirty and announced to her family that she was going to the post office. She politely declined Jack's offer to attend with her, and made the brief journey by herself. Phryne returned to the house shortly after quarter-past nine, feeling both anxious and exhilarated, which was a curious combination of emotions which she had become used to since discovering her pregnancy. And, indeed, was a combination she experienced more frequently as her pregnancy progressed. In fact, she experienced it again later that very day.

Shortly after Phryne and her family had returned to the parlour after lunch, Mr Butler politely informed her that "Mr Johnson and Mr Yates have arrived, Miss, with some items for you from Mrs Stanley". It took Phryne just a moment to remember what those items were in relation to, and the memory of her recent conversation with her aunt concerning her wish to provide Phryne with some of Arthur's things for the nursery caused her heart to ache. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne said politely, as the familiar sounds of Cec and Bert talking in the hallway could be heard from the parlour. "I'll be right with you" she advised, before rising slowly from her seat with what she would always claim was a 'delicate sigh' as opposed to a 'mild groan'. Though, in reality, it was closer to the latter. Though she was finding it increasingly difficult to rise to her feet, especially quickly, and certainly so soon after she'd eaten. She felt heavy and huge. Phryne suppressed such thoughts as she walked through the parlour and into the hallway, where she was greeted by Cec and Bert, who were holding a rocking horse and a box containing an assortment of books respectively.

"Good afternoon" Phryne greeted. "Thank you so much for bringing these over, Bert, Cec" she added sincerely, peering into the box as she spoke. Her eyes drifted across the neatly-packed box, which was filled with dozens of books, most of which appeared almost like new. She remembered how careful Arthur was with his possessions, how he cherished them and looked after them well, especially his books. She felt a strong pang of sadness at the memory and found herself feeling overcome with sudden emotion; which, thankfully, she was soon distracted from by Cec and Bert.

"'S alright, Miss" Cec replied warmly.

"Yair, no worries" Bert affirmed. "The rest's in the taxi, we'll have it all unloaded in a coupla minutes" he announced. Phryne looked up at him and blinked.

"The rest?" Phryne asked curiously, just as Jack appeared behind her.

"Yair" Bert confirmed, chewing on his cigarette and adjusting his hold on the white rocking horse as he spoke. "Three more boxes" he advised. Phryne nodded slowly in understanding as she considered what they might contain. "Where'd you want us to take 'em?" he asked. The sound of Bert's voice drew Phryne from her thoughts and she looked up at him.

"Oh, I… would you mind taking them to the nursery please?" Phryne asked.

"No worries" Bert replied, before looking towards Cec and nodding towards the stairs. Cec smiled at Phryne and quickly ascended the staircase, whilst Bert navigated it at a much more cautious pace, carefully manoeuvring the rocking horse around the corner.

"Do you need a hand, Bert?" Jack asked, walking towards the staircase as he spoke.

"Nah, 's alright" Bert called back. "Thanks" he added, just as the rear end of the rocking horse disappeared from sight. Phryne smiled softly and watched as Jack turned back towards her.

"I'll carry some of the other boxes in from the car" Jack announced, before walking past Phryne and towards the front door.

"Allow me to assist you, inspector" responded Mr Butler who, like Phryne, was mindful of the fact that Jack was still recovering. Even though he wasn't particularly mindful of it himself.

"Why don't we go up into the nursery?" suggested Sheila kindly, as she appeared behind Phryne. Phryne turned towards her and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied automatically, smiling gently in response at Sheila's own warm smile, before leading her up the staircase and towards the nusery.

By the time Sheila and Phryne entered the nursery, Jack and Mr Butler were already on the landing, and carried through the remaining three boxes of items just as Cec and Bert registered their presence.

"Oh, thanks Inspector, Mr B" Cec said warmly.

"Yair" echoed Bert, who appeared to have had rather a difficult time with the rocking horse, given the look he as giving it having set it down in front of the book case to the right. Phryne considered its location to the fire was rather telling. She smiled serenely and approached Bert.

"Thank you" Phryne purred. Bert looked up at her and chewed on his cigarette.

"No worries" he responded, offering her a brief smile, before looking back towards Cec, who had placed the box of books down on the table in front of the chaise lounge and armchairs. "You ready?" he asked, eliciting an immediate nod from Cec, who stood to attention. Bert then turned back towards Phryne. "We gotta be in Richmond in fifteen minutes" he explained. "Gotta see a man about a dog" he added mysteriously. From the way he decidedly avoided Jack's gaze, Phryne could only imagine what the wharfies were up to. The small smirk which formed on her lips was returned by Bert. Momentarily.

"Well, I shan't detain you" Phryne advised, her voice light and conversational. "But you must have dinner with us one evening, as a thank you" she continued. "I insist" she stated, her eyes holding Bert's gaze.

"Alright" Bert agreed.

"Bonza" echoed Cec. "Yair, we'd love to, Miss" he added, smiling as he spoke. Phryne smiled too.

"Wonderful" Phryne returned. "Are you free on Thursday?" she asked. She smiled at the chorus of 'yair' which followed, and the plans were made. "If you'd care to come over at, say, six o'clock?" she suggested.

"We'll be here alright" Bert assured her. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Bert" she responded softly. Bert watched Phryne with warm eyes and nodded in agreement, before exchanging goodbyes with everyone in the (suddenly rather crowded) room, and leading Cec out of the nursery and along the landing towards the staircase.

Phryne then turned her attentions towards the rocking horse, walking towards it slowly, and surveying it as she did. The familiar white horse, with its dark blue saddle and bridle, was easily recognisable. She, Arthur and Janey had played with it as children, until they were too big to use it, of course. The horse had survived years of their antics – and even a very near-miss incident involving a mischievous Guy and an open fire, which Phryne promptly remedied with a few choice words and a copy of the complete works of William Shakespeare. Hardback. She smiled slightly at the memory and placed her hand on the horse's head, pushing it gently, which caused it to rock silently from left to right. She adored the horse as a child, and her aunt had clearly remembered the fact. As the horse rocked gently, she found herself becoming overwhelmed with both memories and emotion, which she clenched her jaw and exhaled deeply in an attempt to suppress. Jack, who had laid down the two boxes he was carrying upon the table, had sensed her melancholy, and walked slowly towards her, placing a gentle hand in her lower back, which prompted her to turn towards him.

"Would you like to look in the other boxes?" Jack invited, his voice low and kind, and his eyes conveying his understanding. Phryne blinked herself out of her thoughts and nodded instinctively in response.

"Yes" Phryne responded automatically, as she turned away from the horse and looked up at Jack. "It'll be the closest I'll get to investigating anything for some time, I suspect" she added lightly. Jack smirked and watched as she walked confidently towards the chaise lounge, before sitting in the centre of it and drawing the first box towards her. Her walk, he noticed, had changed during the later stages of her pregnancy; she was still confident and graceful, but there was a slowness and caution to her steps which had not been there before, and something in her stance had changed to, especially in recent weeks. And it was beautiful. As he watched her smooth down her dark blue chiffon day dress, which highlighted her pale skin and black hair, he found that she looked incredibly striking. She often did, of course. But especially today. Jack watched her for several moments before walking slowly towards her and joining her on the chaise lounge.

Mr Butler, who had laid the fourth box down besides those Jack had carried over, was standing unobtrusively with Sheila towards the back of the room.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with, Miss? Inspector?" Mr Butler asked. Phryne looked up from the boxes and turned around to face him.

"No thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne responded genially. "Thank you for your help" she added. Mr Butler smiled softly and nodded.

"You are most welcome, Miss" Mr Butler replied, holding her gaze as he spoke. "I'll just be in the kitchen if you require anything" he advised, before quietly excusing himself from the room.

Sheila looked towards him as he left, then turned her attentions back towards Phryne and Jack, who were looking at each other, bearing such happy and content expression she couldn't help but smile. Phryne's eyes were alight with nervous excitement – an emotion Sheila remembered all too well when she herself had been at a similar stage in her own pregnancy. And Jack was looking back at her with such a warm, tender look, that Sheila's heart burst with pride. What a wonderful man he had become. Not that she'd ever doubted that he would, of course. He was his father's son after all. But seeing him now, with Phryne, the both of them so happy and with so much to look forward to, she found herself experiencing that excitement with them. However, after a couple of moments, she drew herself away from her thoughts and towards the boxes on the table. Boxes which, she felt, Jack and Phryne would prefer to explore and incorporate into their nursery by themselves. She didn't wish to intrude.

"I'll be in the parlour if either of you need me" Sheila advised warmly, smiling softly at her son and daughter-in-law, before turning on the spot. Before she could take a single step, Phryne called her back.

"Sheila" Phryne called, turning back towards her as she spoke. Sheila turned on the spot and faced Phryne, meeting her intelligent gaze; she clearly realised that she feared she was intruding. But her warm eyes and soft expression made it clear that she was not. "I was hoping you might stay" she said gently, wishing to assure her that her presence was both welcome and appreciated, without making her feel obligated to remain with them. "I'd really appreciate your advice" she explained, her expression softening as she spoke. "Nurseries really aren't my forte" she added. Sheila's expression warmed and she smiled, before walking towards her son and daughter-in-law.

"This beautiful room begs to differ, my dear" Sheila responded. Phryne smiled gently.

"Still" Phryne added, looking up at her mother-in-law as she approached, placing her hand on an armchair and looking down upon her son and daughter-in-law. "I'd really appreciate your guidance and advice" she stated humbly. "We both would" she added. Jack nodded in response.

"Yes" Jack confirmed, smiling softly at his mother, as he took Phryne's hand. Sheila smiled in response and nodded, before easing herself into the armchair to the right of the chaise lounge.

"Well, then" Sheila stated, her eyes drifting over the four boxes on the table, before returning to the expectant parents. "Let's begin."

Over the next thirty minutes, Jack, Phryne and Sheila opened and unpacked the four boxes, laying out their contents on the table and discussing how best to incorporate the items into the nursery. Phryne found the process itself more difficult than she had anticipated, with each item inducing memories of herself, Arthur and sometimes even Janey. It didn't take much to make her feel emotional these days, but this particular exercise was certainly doing the trick. Which, she suspected, was the main reason for Jack edging so close to her, and placing his arm around her on numerous occasions; and she'd leaned into his touch every time. Phryne gathered her thoughts, exhaled deeply, and forced herself to focus on the task at hand, all the while attempting to suppress her rising emotions. Which was somewhat of a herculean task.

The first box, which Phryne had intercepted in the hallway a short while ago, contained dozens of books. Phryne recognised many of them, including the leatherback editions of classic fairy tales, and other books which they had read together as children. Some of them even had hers, Arthur's, and Janey's names written in black ink or indelible pencil on the inside of the tome. She swallowed hard as she and her family examined the books, with each of them making comments on various titles they came across, before stacking them neatly back into the box.

"We have more than enough room for all of these books on the shelves" Phryne stated, her eyes drifting towards the bookcases on either side of the fireplace. Three shelves of the first case were filled and two of the second, meaning that there was plenty of space remaining.

"Yes, of course" Jack agreed. "We'll arrange them this afternoon" he advised. Phryne turned towards him and nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" she responded sincerely, before looking back down upon the table and turning her attentions to the second box.

Phryne opened the second box carefully, revealing a model aeroplane, which Phryne recognised as belonging to Arthur. It was an exact replica of the SE5A bi-plane, which was utilised by the allies during the Great War. It was dark green in colour, with the signature red, white and blue stripes on the tail end. This particular model was suspended on fishing line, and had once hung from Arthur's ceiling, just in front of the left bay window. Phryne remembered how Arthur used to like to watch it as it was moved by the wind, casting shadows across the walls. She swallowed hard, and soon found herself remembering the miniature plane and the true version, with memories of her childhood with Arthur melding with her experiences as a young woman in France during the War. The sounds of children laughing and artillery fire melded, and Phryne closed her eyes for a moment to suppress both memories. Jack, who was staring at the plane, also experienced flashbacks of the War similar to Phryne's. By the time he looked towards her, her eyes were open once more, and she reached into the box, picking up the plane and handling it with care.

"It's an SE5a bi-plane, isn't it?" Jack asked. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, it is" Phryne advised, as she turned the plane over in her hands, examining the wings and then the propeller. "It has a Hispano-Suiza engine" she advised. Jack rose his eyebrows and nodded. He had been unaware of that particular fact

"I seem to remember it from Arthur's bedroom" Jack said gently. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, it was suspended from the ceiling using fishing line" Phryne returned, before handing him the plane, which he examined as she had. He nodded in response as he cast his eyes across the familiar model.

"If you'd like it suspended from the ceiling, I can do that for you" Jack offered kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gently. Her first instincts were to have it installed just above the nursery, so the babies could see it as they slept, like a mobile. But perhaps that wasn't a sound notion. What if it became loose and fell on them? Or if they pulled it from the ceiling? Fishing line could be quite sharp, they could cut themselves… And the idea of seeing it every day, right in front of her eyes, would be rather bittersweet. Her gentle smile began to fade and her expression became pensive.

"Thank you" Phryne said slowly. "I don't know" she added uncertainly, her eyes drifting from the plane to Jack. "Where do you think we should put it?" she asked.

In truth, Jack had no personal preference as to where it should go. But his natural response of 'wherever you would prefer' seemed rather unhelpful, given Phryne's expression. It was clear she was very uncertain about where to place the beloved plane. So he considered her question, and the matter, for a few moments before responding.

"What if we place it on the top shelf of one of the book cases?" Jack suggested. "The cases downstairs incorporate both books and ornaments, perhaps these could too?" he added. Phryne considered his words for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"That sounds wonderful" Phryne replied sincerely. "Thank you" she added. Jack nodded in understanding, before rising from his seat and walking towards the bookcase on the right. He removed half a dozen books from the far-right side of the top shelf, and replaced them with the plane, which he arranged at an angle, so the front and left wing were displayed. He then placed the books in his hand on the third shelf, neatly sorting them. Phryne considered the case and smiled with satisfaction.

"Perfect" Phryne declared, just as Jack turned back towards her. She smiled softly at him then looked at Sheila. "What do you think?" he asked gently. Sheila nodded in approval.

"I quite agree" Sheila returned. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, before placing the now empty box at the back of the table, and reaching for another.

Phryne drew the third box towards her just as Jack sat down beside her, and began to explore it keenly. Inside this box was another familiar item – a carousel musical box which had belonged to Arthur. It had a dark wooden base with a cream-coloured porcelain frame and top, which was inlaid with beautifully painted patterns and designs. The horses were dainty and detailed, arranged in different poses and standing majestically. Their manes were impeccable, their saddles and bridles pristine, their expression keen and attentive. Phryne smiled softly as she turned the item around I her hands, before finding the small brass turning key at the base, and twisting it firmly in several full circles, which started the carousel. The horses moved slowly around and around to the sound of gentle piano music, and Phryne watched entranced. The babies seemed to be similarly affected by the sound; as soon as they heard the music, they began to move and kick excitedly inside Phryne. They clearly shared her penchant for dancing. Phryne smiled softly at the thought, before handing the carousel to Sheila, who was enchanted by it.

"Oh, Phryne. How lovely" Sheila commended, watching as the horses moved up and down as they continued their journey around the carousel. "And what a beautiful tune" she added.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, smiling as she watched and listened, memories capturing her once more. She found herself snapping out of her trance the moment the music ended.

"Perhaps we could put it on the mantel piece?" Phryne suggested.

"Of course" Jack responded.

"Absolutely" Sheila returned warmly, before standing up and carrying the carousel carefully towards the fireplace. She laid it down carefully on the far right hand side, close to the bookcase. Phryne looked up at it and smiled. It looked like it belonged there.

"Thank you" Phryne said to Sheila, as she walked back towards them and sat down in the armchair. Sheila smiled softly and nodded.

"One more box to go" Jack announced.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, before drawing it towards them all and beginning to open it.

The fourth box contained an assortment of items and trinkets, from decorative ornaments to small toys. There were painted characters from fairy tales formed from porcelain and created with such care and detail that they were easily recognisable. There were spinning tops, kaleidoscopes, painted soldiers (including nutcrackers), three teddies and two small toy trains in red and black and dark blue. Phryne recognised the majority of the toys but not all, and she and her family spent some time examining the toys, reminiscing over them and discussing similar items from their own childhoods.

It was soon agreed that the items could be displayed around the room, and Phryne suggested they each take some items and arrange them where they thought best. She then rose from her seat and announced she'd arrange the books on the shelves. Jack rose quickly to his feet and lifted the heavy box of books, carrying it over towards the small table beside the armchair by the window, and laying it down. Phryne thanked him and picked up an armful of books, which she began to arrange.

Five minutes later, Phryne had arranged the majority of the books on the shelves, filling a significant amount of space with the beautiful tomes. Indeed, four out of six of each of the shelves were filled. Phryne found herself feeling almost grateful that there weren't any more books to put away: because she very much doubted that she was capable of leaning down, much less getting onto the floor. However, there was just one book left.

As Phryne made her way back towards the table, she looked into the box and found the single book she had left. It was Arthur's copy of Hansel and Gretel. It was a beautiful book with a white front cover, and a sketch in the centre depicting a scene from the forest. The title was printed in large, clear letters, the spine was coloured red, and the edition was pristine, which didn't surprise Phryne at all; it was one of Arthur's favourite possessions. She smiled softly at the memories of the story. Days they'd spent together on her aunt's estate, where they'd spend the morning and afternoon playing games, before relaxing in his room afterwards, where they'd all read stories together. Arthur would always ask her or Janey to read him this book, and they'd always happily oblige. And whilst Phryne did her best, she felt that he always enjoyed Janey's renditions better. She put on such amusing voices every time she read it, which always made her reading so much more engaging. Phryne smiled softly at the memory as she turned the book over in her hands, flicking through the familiar pages and admiring the detailed illustrations. Jack, who had just arranged a few of the ornaments along the bookshelves and had placed his treasure chest gift to the left of the fireplace, looked up at Phryne, and made his way slowly towards her. His eyes drifted down towards the story, and he understood immediately.

"I think I'll put this one over here" Phryne advised, looking down at the book as she spoke, before walking across the nursery and towards the armchair and table on the far side of the room, to the right of the crib. She laid the book down carefully upon the table and smiled softly, before turning back towards Jack. Her eyes drifted across the mantel piece and bookcases, where he and Sheila had arranged the ornaments and toys, and she smiled. Sheila, who had just placed the three teddies in the corner of the crib, looked up at her daughter-in-law and shared the view.

As Phryne looked across the nursery, she found herself feeling warmed and excited by the sight. Although the nursery was large and filled with furniture, it had only recently begun to feel close to completion. Whilst the clothes and blankets which filled every drawer and wardrobe were innumerable, the addition of the personal items, from the baby supplies to the toys, books and artwork, made the nursery feel so much more ready, nature, and almost complete. If Phryne believed in perfection she might even have used that word to describe it, though she didn't, so she wouldn't. But it was close. Some of the shelves of the bookcases still needed to be filled, and there were spaces throughout the room which were yet to be occupied. Though she suspected the arrival of the pram, bassinets and other items in the coming weeks would remedy that. And so for the moment, despite everything she was concerned about, Phryne allowed herself to feel excited.

"It's almost finished, isn't it?" Phryne asked quietly, anxiety and excitement present in her voice. Jack took a step closer to her and considered her for a few moments before responding.

"Almost" Jack confirmed, his voice warm and reassuring. Phryne looked up at him and smiled softly.

"This room is truly wonderful, Phryne" Sheila commended, as she and Jack walked towards her.

"It's beautiful" Phryne responded, her tone imbued with warmth and sincerity. Sheila nodded in agreement. "I should telephone Aunt Prudence to thank her" she explained. Jack nodded as she stood beside her.

"Of course" Jack responded. Sheila smiled softly as she approached them.

"And then I think I'll lie down for an hour or so" Phryne advised. Jack could barely conceal his keenness when he nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a very good idea" Jack commended. Phryne smirked lightly as she led him and Sheila out of the library.

"Yes, I thought you might" Phryne responded lightly, looking up at Jack and smiling as she and her family across the landing.

After telephone her aunt and thanking her sincerely for the generous gifts she had bestowed upon her, Phryne rose tiredly from the seat beside the phone and walked into the parlour where Jack and Sheila were seated.

"How's your aunt?" Jack asked politely.

"Very well, thank you" Phryne responded gently, as she walked towards him and sat down on the chaise lounge. "Basking in gratitude" she said with a small sigh. Jack suppressed a smirk. "She's also invited the three of us to dinner next Friday" she advised.

"That was kind of her" Sheila said gently. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied. Jack suppressed his second smirk of the minute. Although Phryne and her aunt had been united by her pregnancy, their relationship was rather complex. Especially when it came to spending prolonged periods of time together. "I was thinking about the conversation we had about getting your house ready for the arrival of Anna and the children" she said to Jack, who was drawn from his thoughts immediately by her words. He nodded in understanding. "Perhaps we could go together later this week" she suggested. "Tomorrow, perhaps?" she asked, looking up at Jack with bright eyes. Working on the nursery had reminded her of the need to prepare Jack's home for the arrival of his sister and her children. And she found herself remembering, once again, how little time they had left. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"Of course" Jack said, before looking up at his mother. "Would that be suitable for you, mother?" he asked. Sheila nodded in response as she continued to knit – something which amazed Phryne.

"Yes, dear" Sheila responded easily. "We'll see how much needs to be done tomorrow, and I'll start working on it right away" she advised.

"We'll help too, of course" Phryne assured her. "I'm sure Dot would be glad to join us, too" she advised. "I'm afraid neither of us will be able to do any heavy lifting or assist you with moving furniture, but we can still assist" she added confidently. "I'll telephone Cec and Bert and see if they will be able to join us" she stated. Sheila smiled softly.

"Thank you, dear. That's very kind" Sheila responded gratefully. Phryne smiled softly.

"Wonderful" Phryne declared, her features brightening. She'd be glad to get out of the house for a while, especially to do something so productive. Though for the moment… "I'll telephone them now, then go upstairs to rest for a while" she added. "If I'm still asleep by the time Mac arrives-"

"Then you can remain asleep" Jack stated, his eyes holding hers. "And Dr MacMillan can examine you tomorrow morning instead" he added. Phryne was too tired to protest, and her back was becoming rather sore. Again. So she simply fixed Jack with a stare, pouted adorably, and smiled at Sheila before leaving the room. And after a brief telephone call to Cec and Bert's landlady, who advised that they had not yet returned home, Phryne headed upstairs to her bedroom, where she endured a deep and dreamless sleep.

Phryne did wake up shortly before Mac's arrival that afternoon, and after she was examined and given a positive assessment, she remained with Jack whilst he was checked over. Mac expressed her impression at Jack's progress, and informed him that she could now examine him bi-weekly like Phryne, as opposed to daily. Jack also requested a further reduction in his pain medication, which he did not wish to take at all, and this was granted by the doctor. Phryne was delighted with these developments, and with the rest of Mac's assessment, smiling a declaring the news 'wonderful', before taking Jack's hand. He smiled up at her and squeezed her hand in response, before easing himself back up into a sitting position and securing the buttons on his shirt. Phryne watched Jack as he did so, and she anticipated what he was going to say before he uttered the words.

"Dr MacMillan" Jack said calmly, as Mac put away her bandages and other equipment.

"Mm?" she responded, as she neatly placed the final items away in her medical bag.

"Might it be possible for me to return to work?" Jack asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and rested her right hand at the base of her belly. Mac clicked her medical bag closed and looked up at him.

"Now?" Mac asked, the curious inflection in her tone conveying both her surprise and her opposition. Jack looked up at her calmly.

"When would you advise?" Jack asked politely. Mac looked from Jack to Phryne, whose expression was guarded, before returning her gaze to the inspector as she considered his question.

"I might be open to deeming you fit and well to return to the office next week" Mac said carefully. "But to the office only" she stated firmly. "I certainly don't want you doing anything overly active for at least another three weeks" she advised. "Which includes confronting and chasing down some of the more unsavoury characters whom you and Phryne seem to attract like bees to honey" she said quietly. Phryne smiled softly.

"But I can return to the station next week?" Jack asked. Mac looked up at him and met his gaze.

"You may return to the station next week – for three days per week – on the understanding that you do not put yourself in any potentially physically challenging situations" Mac stated firmly. Jack nodded immediately in agreement.

"Of course" Jack returned.

"And if you feel unwell in the slightest, you telephone me immediately" she instructed.

"Yes" Jack agreed.

"And if there are any changes in your condition which _I_ find during one of my examinations, you'll have to return home for further recovery" Mac advised. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely" Jack replied. Mac considered him closely for a moment before nodding slowly in response.

"In which case, I see no reason why you can't return to work next Monday" Mac declared. "Providing you follow my instructions" she added.

"I will" Jack assured her. Mac stared at him for a moment before sighing lightly. Jack watched as her gaze drifted towards Phryne.

"Where have I heard that before?" Mac said lightly. Phryne scoffed and feigned offence, as Jack suppressed a smirk. "Take care. Both of you" she instructed, her expression softening as she met Phryne's gaze. "I'll see you again on Friday" she advised, before picking up her medical bag and walking out of the bedroom. Phryne turned towards Jack, who met her gaze immediately. She looked upon him with warm eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready, Jack?" Phryne asked gently, her voice imbued with kindness and care. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm certain" Jack replied confidently. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding in response. "And it's only for three days a week" he reminded her.

"Yes" Phryne replied, smiling gently as she spoke. Jack considered her nervous expression and the sombre look in her eyes. A sudden thought occurred to him which he hadn't previously had cause to consider, and he found himself feeling overwhelmed with guilt.

"Are you ready for me to go back?" Jack asked gently. Phryne blinked and stared at him for a moment, her expression attentive but confused. After a moment she smiled softly.

"Of course" Phryne lied, taking Jack's hand as she spoke, and keeping her gaze fixed on his. "If you're ready to go back, and if Mac feels it is safe for you to do so, then yes. Of course" she advised. "Just be careful" she cautioned, her voice gentle and slightly lower than she had intended. Jack took her hand in both of his and clasped it tight.

"I will" Jack stated with conviction, his eyes holding Phryne's in an unwavering gaze. "I promise" he assured her. Phryne watched him for a few moments before nodding slowly in response.

"Good" Phryne returned, forcing a small smile. "We should celebrate your recovery" she added quickly, her expression warming. "Why don't I book us tickets to the theatre on Friday evening?" she suggested. "Sheila too" she added. Jack's expression softened and he smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea" Jack commended, his warm eyes holding Phryne's gaze. "Are you sure you won't be too tired?" he asked. Phryne stared at him for a moment in confusion, before she realised what he was referring to.

"Do I think the spa trip which you very kindly organised is going to be strenuous and tiring?" Phryne asked lightly. "No, Jack, I don't" she advised, her voice adopting a softer tone. "I'll be perfectly fine to attend the theatre" she assured him, her gaze holding his as she spoke. "Besides" she added, a slightly nervous edge entering her voice. "As I'll be entering my confinement shortly after you're released from yours, I fear we have precious few theatre trips to enjoy for some time" she advised. Jack held her hand and smiled softly.

"It's going to be alright" Jack assured her, his voice calm and confident. "You and I will be at the theatre again before you know it" he stated, his eyes holding her gaze. "As soon as you're feeling well enough after the babies are born, we'll go out for dinner and the theatre" he explained. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gratefully. "I'll even ensure one of Gilbert and Sullivan's operettas, if that's what you want" he added, his voice sincere, despite his aversion to such performances.

"I'll hold you to that, Jack" Phryne said softly, her eyes adopting a pensive expression. Jack held her hand and nodded confidently.

"It's a promise" Jack assured her, his eyes holding her gaze as he spoke. Phryne smiled gently and nodded. "You aren't going to make me endure an operetta on Friday, though, are you?" he asked, his tone serious, despite the levity in his expression. Phryne smiled.

"No" Phryne responded, squeezing his hand back as she spoke. There was a certain production she was quite keen to see, and hoped she would able to be able to procure tickets at such short notice. As it was one of Bart's productions, she felt her chances were fairly high.

"Well, thank goodness for that" Jack returned, placing his right arm around Phryne, and stroking her back as he looked upon her with a tender expression. "Otherwise I may've had to feign a sudden bout of illness" he added. Phryne chuckled lightly.

"Remember the boy who cried wolf" Phryne cautioned. Jack smirked and leaned forward.

"A tale I'm certain you're incredibly familiar with" Jack responded lightly. Phryne smiled softly and leaned closer still.

"Incredibly" Phryne confirmed, before tilting her head slightly, and capturing his lips in a sweet, sensual kiss.

Phryne felt Jack's right hand drift up her back and towards her neck as his left hand clasped her own, the kiss deepening as she leaned in closer. Phryne placed one hand on Jack's cheek and splayed her fingers across his skin as the kiss became more passionate, eliciting a deep moan from him and prompting him to grip her hip. Phryne moaned lightly in response and edged closer, pressing her body against his, causing their hands to separate. Jack encouraged the movement, drawing her closer still, and drawing his hand across her back before holding her supportively. Before matters could progress further, a sudden strong kick from inside Phryne prompted them both to break the kiss, with Jack staring down at her belly in shock. Phryne opened her eyes slowly and followed his gaze, placing her hand instinctively on the side of her belly, as one of the babies began moving quite excitedly; which, of course, prompted its sibling to do the same.

"That was incredible" Jack breathed, his voice low and gravelly, and imbued with awe. "I've never felt a kick so strong" he continued, placing his hand gently over Phryne's belly, on the precise place the baby had kicked. Phryne smiled softly at how tenderly Jack had rested his hand upon her belly; it was although he feared it was made of glass, and prone to break. Which she herself was quite confident it was not; if it was, the strength of her babies' movements and kicks would've caused it to shatter many months ago.

"They're certainly getting stronger" Phryne confirmed, her voice warm and assured. Jack smiled softly and looked up at her. "Which I suspect is at least partly due to the fact that they're getting so much bigger" she stated.

"Really?" Jack asked, his voice laced with excitement, as he looked down at her belly once more. Phryne smiled.

"Really" Phryne confirmed. "If the size of their feet and hands and elbows is anything to go by" she added. "And me" she continued. Jack looked up at her.

"You look beautiful" Jack stated with perfect sincerity.

"I look like a whale" Phryne countered.

"No, you don't" Jack returned confidently.

"A whale who's eaten several ships, dozens of sailors and members of the crew" Phryne stated. "And several other whales" she added. Jack placed his hand in the centre of her lower back and stroked it tenderly.

"You do not" Jack stated with conviction. "I think you look amazing" he added sincerely. Phryne stared at him disbelievingly.

"I'm the size of a small country" Phryne returned.

"No, you're not" Jack responded, his eyes meeting her gaze. "Perhaps a small city-"

Phryne scoffed in feigned offence and picked up the nearest cushion, hitting him square in the chest with it. Jack smirked in response.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with your weight" Jack assured Phryne. "You're eight months pregnant with twins, Phryne" he reminded her. "I'd be concerned if you hadn't gained weight" he said carefully. Phryne held his gaze and sighed gently, before nodding in agreement. She'd been incredibly self-conscious about her weight gain during the initial stages of her pregnancy, but as it progressed, she found herself feeling less worried and more confident, mainly due to Mac's reassurance concerning the size and health of her babies. But there were moments, especially during recent weeks, where she found her confidence waning. She felt so heavy and uncomfortable, and everything was sore and ached. Even now, she just wanted to lie down…

"Yes" Phryne agreed, forcing a smile. "We should probably head downstairs" she advised, removing her hands from Jack and turning towards the edge of the bed. "Dinner shouldn't be too much longer-"

"Phryne" Jack said gently, taking her hand and clasping it tightly before she rose from the bed. Phryne turned back towards him and met his gaze with bright, wide eyes. "I know this isn't something you were expecting, and it's frightening" he explained. "And I can't even begin to imagine how the changes your body and your life have undergone in recent months have affected you" he continued gently. "But what you're doing – what your body is doing – is incredible" he added, his voice warm and his tone sincere. "And I can honestly say that I have never seen you look so beautiful" he stated, his eyes holding her gaze as he spoke, and conveying the earnest nature of his words.

Phryne found herself feeling profoundly affected by Jack's words, and the sincerity with which he spoke them. She stared at him for a moment, and found herself suddenly feeling rather embarrassed. She shouldn't have broached the subject, she should've kept it to herself, instead of drawing her into her securities once again. But when she considered his words, his conviction, and the way he was looking at her right now, she found her regret fading away. She inhaled an unsteady breath and swallowed hard.

"Not even when I danced for you at The Imperial Club?" Phryne asked gently, attempting to conceal how profoundly affected she was. And failing. "When I was wearing scarcely more than feathers?" she continued. Jack, who knew precisely what she was doing, squeezed her hand and shook his head gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"No" Jack responded sincerely. "Not even then" he added. Phryne stared at him for a moment, before finding herself feeling warmed by his candour. She smiled gratefully and her eyes lit up, and she squeezed his hand in response. She then leaned back across the bed and towards him, kissing him tenderly on the lips, and cupping his cheek with her delicate fingers. Jack returned the kiss and leaned into her touch.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said, her voice quiet but sincere. Jack opened his eyes slowly and stared into hers.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you" he advised her, taking her hand in his as he spoke. "Though I can't imagine how I could."

"You already have" Phryne responded immediately. "More than you could ever know" she continued, her voice filled with warmth and confidence. Jack stared into her eyes for several moments, and Phryne stroked his hand. It was clear he did not share her opinion. "The best way for you to convey your gratitude to me for carrying your children" she continued, her voice adopting a low, yet lighter tone. "Would be to accompany me downstairs so that we might check on the progress of dinner" she stated, watching as Jack's expression softened and he smiled. "Because I am absolutely starving" she declared, her eyes widening theatrically as she spoke. Jack smirked and nodded in response, before placing his hand on the side of her belly and meeting her gaze once more.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Jack responded, smiling softly as he spoke, before getting off the bed and turning back towards Phryne, who was still perched on the edge. She looked up at him with amusement, and he extended his hand towards her. Her expression softened and she smiled, before accepting his hand and his assistance to rise (both of which she was grateful for) and allowing him to lead her out of the bedroom.

After making a couple of telephone calls, having a delicious dinner with her family and enjoying a criminally luxurious bath, Phryne slept soundly and deeply throughout the night. She rose shortly after six o'clock in the morning (which was becoming a painfully frequent occurrence) due to feelings of restlessness, hunger and a strong need to attend the bathroom. She bathed again, which was her preferred way of greeting a morning, and found herself feeling much more relaxed afterwards. She glided through her bedroom and into the dressing room, mindful not to disturb the still-sleeping Jack, as she began the process of selecting her outfit for the day. Phryne quickly selected a sleek white embroidered maternity dress which Madame had recently created for her; the dress came down to her knees, had a modest neckline and long arms. It had a drop waist tie around her hips, which Phryne adjusted accordingly, ensuring that it fit comfortably, swathing her rounded belly in the fine material. Phryne found some black Mary Janes, before selecting some silver costume jewellery and a white, pink and green floral shawl to complete the ensemble. She had never been one for wearing white, finding it almost painfully ironic and disliking how it made her look dangerously close to being a 'good girl', but she felt that this particular dress was both comfortable and a la mode; though nowadays, she was leaning considerably further towards the former than the latter. Not that she would be advising Madame of such…

Phryne smiled slightly at the thought, before selecting a white clutch bag and cloche, the latter which she fixed with a white rose made from silk, before quietly exiting the room, and leaving Jack to rest.

After enjoying a very early breakfast with Mr Butler in the kitchen (where she was found at seven-thirty by a highly bemused Jack and Sheila), Phryne and her family spent the first part of the morning in the parlour, dealing with their correspondence and engaging in light discussion as Sheila knitted. The subject of conversation centred largely on Jack's imminent return to work, which had concerned Sheila considerably, until she had been advised of Dr MacMillan's strict conditions, which she commended. She was considerably more reassured this morning, having slept on the matter, and discussed it candidly with her son and daughter-in-law once more.

"The fact that Mac feels Jack is ready to return to work is a testament to how well he is, how much he has recovered, and how far he has come since his attack" Phryne explained gently. Sheila nodded politely in agreement.

"Yes, dear" Sheila agreed. "Yes, you're right" she added. Phryne knew that Sheila shared her concerns, and she smiled softly in understanding. And attempted to provide her with a suitable distraction for such thoughts, and return attention to where it should be: the fact that Jack was almost completely recovered after the attack which could have cost him his life. Which Phryne felt certain would also have claimed hers.

"So I thought we might celebrate Jack's recovery by attending the theatre together on Friday evening" Phryne explained, finding herself feeling relieved by the warmth of Sheila's expression.

"Oh?" Sheila asked, lowering her knitting needles into her lap as she looked from her daughter-in-law towards her son, before returning her attentions to Phryne. "That's very generous of you, my dear, thank you" she said carefully. "But wouldn't you prefer it if just the two of you attended together?" she suggested kindly. Phryne's expression softened.

"Jack and I have been the theatre together many times before, and will attend many times again" Phryne responded confidently, echoing Jack's sentiments from the night before. "We'd both very much like to spend the evening with you" she continued, her voice warm and sincere. "And we'd be honoured if you'd accompany us" she explained.

"Yes" Jack affirmed, prompting his mother to turn towards him. "We want you to come, mother" he assured her. Sheila's expression softened and she smiled, before nodding in response and turning back towards Phryne. She looked deeply touched.

"Thank you" Sheila stated sincerely. "It would indeed be an honour" she confirmed. Phryne smiled.

"Indeed it would" Phryne responded warmly. "It will be a wonderful conclusion to our spa day" she advised. Sheila's smile widened.

"Which I will need your guidance on" she advised. Phryne nodded.

"And you shall have it" Phryne assured her confidently. Sheila's expression softened and she nodded.

"Thank you, dear" Sheila responded with affection. Phryne smiled.

"My pleasure" she returned. "But first" she added, before rising slowly from her seat. "We have other pressing matters to attend to" she explained, as her family rose to their feet, and they headed out into the hallway.

Half an hour later, Phryne, Jack, Sheila and Dot arrived at Jack's former residence, with Jack parking the magnificent Hispano Suiza directly outside the front of the property, where Cec and Bert were already standing. After alighting the Hispano, Jack walked around to the passenger seat and offered Phryne his hand, as Sheila and Dot got out independently, continuing their conversation on patchwork quilting. As soon as Phryne stepped onto the ground she adjusted her floral scarf about her neck and walked towards the house, the cold breeze catching her coat and causing it to dance. Bert, who was chewing on a cigarette, smiled and walked towards her.

"Mornin', Miss" Bert greeted. "This gotta be the first time we beaten you to the place" he teased. Phryne scoffed lightly and smirked in response, issuing a faux reprimanding glare as she reached the red raggers.

"Indeed it is, Bert" Phryne confirmed. "And rest assured if _I'd_ been driving, you wouldn't be in a position to enjoy such a victory" she stated, before turning towards Jack with an accusing eye. Jack rolled his eyes slightly.

"I won't apologise for adhering to the speed limit" Jack informed her matter-of-factly. Phryne detected the playful tone which entered his tone. Which was upheld by the smirk which was forming on his lips, and the teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"No, you won't" Phryne responded resignedly, before offering him a smile of her own. "Come on, Jack" she added quickly, before walking confidently ahead. "We've lost enough time already" she called teasingly over her shoulder.

Sheila pressed her lips together and smiled privately, as Dot smiled and shook her head lightly. Jack simply looked up at Phryne as she walked up to the front door, smiled affectionately, and followed her close behind. Quickly.

For the next hour, the family and their friends surveyed the house, rearranging furniture, cleaning rooms and discussing what they would require before the arrival of Anna and her children. As Sheila and Dot went upstairs to change the bedsheets in the bedrooms, Jack took Phryne's hand and stepped up behind her, leaning down slightly and speaking quietly into her ear.

"Would you care to accompany me to my bedroom, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked quietly, the seductive edge causing a shiver to run down Phryne's spine. She exhaled deeply, composed herself, then turned her head towards him.

"I thought you'd never ask, Jack" Phryne responded lightly, eliciting a smirk from Jack, who then led her out of the front parlour and up the staircase towards his bedroom.

Phryne followed Jack up the staircase, across the familiar landing and towards his bedroom, which she had been in only once, several months earlier. As soon as he opened the door the sight, the scent, and the very atmosphere of the room recalled her previous experience immediately, and she inhaled deeply as she stepped inside. Phryne's curious eyes drifted across the room, taking in the Victorian furniture, the well-stocked bookshelves, the prints of classic paintings adorning the wall. And the bed. Phryne's attentions were drawn particularly towards the latter. Repeatedly. Thankfully, Jack closed the door behind her, drawing her from her thoughts, as he stepped up behind her.

"I know you'd like the nursery to have be a very personal, very meaningful place for our children" Jack began gently, the subject prompting Phryne to swiftly disregard her previously lascivious thoughts, and listen intently. "We've already incorporated items from our past and our future" he advised, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "So there was something of mine I was hoping to show you" he explained. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, following Jack across the room and towards a large wardrobe. She watched as he opened the wardrobe and bent down, picking up a single box, which he carried towards the bed. Phryne walked slowly towards him, sitting down on the end of the bed to the side of the box, as Jack sat down on the opposite side and began to open it. As he did so, Phryne looked down curiously, her eyes trained on the box. As Jack opened it, her expression softened, and she smiled.

The box was filled with items from Jack's early childhood, all neatly stacked and assembled, and in almost pristine condition. There were a dozen books at the base of the box, two painted wooden ships and a plane which appeared to have been made by hand, over a dozen toy soldiers, a pop gun, several spinning tops, an abacus, a large collection of Victorian wooden blocks with letters and pictures printed upon them, and a black velvet drawstring bag filled with marbles. Phryne surveyed the box of treasures with interest, her eyes drifting over them curiously, as she took in the colours, details and designs. Each item was in remarkably good condition, with only minimal fading on some of the paintwork on the wooden bricks, but the rest of the items looked as though they had been frozen in time in this incredible time capsule. Jack, like Arthur, had clearly looked after his childhood possessions well during his youth. And this didn't surprise Phryne in the least. She smiled softly and reached into the box, running her fingers across the wooden bricks, the abacus and then the plane and the boats. She looked up at Jack with bright eyes and smiled softly at his expression.

"Jack, they're lovely" Phryne commended, her voice warm and tinged with emotion. "You're certain you're happy for us to keep them in the nursery?" she asked softly. Jack smiled.

"Of course" Jack assured her kindly. "I'm a little old for them now" he added lightly. Phryne laughed in response and her eyes lit up. Jack held her gaze and smiled. "I want our children to have these" he added sincerely. "I think they'd suit the nursery."

"I agree" Phryne responded quickly. "On both counts" she added warmly, before returning her attentions to the box and smiling. "Though I think we should perhaps put the marbles on a very high shelf" she stated, before looking up at Jack, who smiled at her and nodded.

"I think that's a very good idea" Jack replied. "And very safety conscious, coming from someone so averse to adhering to speed limits" he teased. Phryne smirked in response.

"I'm not always averse" Phryne admitted quietly, before removing her hand from the box and looking up at Jack. "But don't you tell a soul, Jack Robinson" she ordered. Jack smirked with amusement.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Jack assured her. Phryne's expression softened and she looked back into the box.

"It's starting to feel very real, isn't it?" Phryne asked gently, her voice low and almost hesitant, her eyes remaining focused upon the box. Jack reached towards her and placed his hand on her back, prompting her to look up at him.

"Yes" Jack agreed, his voice confident and assured. "I know you may not believe it, Phryne, but we are very well prepared" he stated with conviction, his eyes not leaving hers. "My mother is staying with us for as long as you need, Dr MacMillan is taking care of you, our babies are healthy, and the nursery is almost complete" he explained. "And everything is going to be absolutely fine" he assured her. Phryne stared at him for a moment with worried eyes, before smiling softly.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne replied, her voice quiet and gentle, as her eyes drifted back towards the box. The sight of the toys, and the reality associated with them, made her feel suddenly very anxious once more.

"It's alright to be afraid" Jack assured her, prompting her to look up at him once more. "It's perfectly understandable" he reiterated. "But there is nothing that could happen – that will happen – that we can't deal with" he stated with conviction.

Phryne swallowed hard and forced a small smile, before nodding slowly in response, as she battled the deeply unsettled feeling she was currently experiencing, and desperately hoped that time would prove Jack right.


	125. Chapter 93 pt 1

The rest of the week passed quite quickly for Phryne and her family, which surprised the lady detective considerably, given her unprecedented state of relative inactivity. She had always thrived on action and adventure, on occupying each moment of her time as fully as she could, but her circumstances required her to relax her hectic lifestyle considerably; which, curiously, did not cause her to feel as concerned or frustrated as she feared she would. Although she usually found anything even vaguely resembling the domestic to be tiresome, she couldn't deny that she was enjoying the time she was spending at home. Though she reasoned this was largely due to the company of Jack, Sheila, Dot and Mr Butler. Although she was reluctant to admit it, her more sedate lifestyle was less of a choice and more of a requirement, and not just on the orders of Mac, but those of her body.

In the past week or so, Phryne had found herself having trouble sleeping. As she got bigger (and she _was_ getting considerably bigger, despite Jack's politeness), she was finding it increasingly difficult to get into a comfortable sleeping position, much less maintain it. And this was not assisted by the soreness of her body, her frequent need to attend the bathroom, and the fact that her babies were, apparently, as fond of dancing into the night as she herself was. As a result, Phryne found herself tossing and turning during the night, waking up on several occasions, to either establish a more comfortable sleeping position, attend the bathroom, or quieten the deep thoughts she'd apparently been having whilst she slept. Sometimes she was only awake for a couple of minutes, but there were occasions when she would be unable to get back to sleep for some time, due to her restlessness and discomfort. Her knowledge that Jack, who she was mindful not to disturb, often woke when she did due to the fact he was a light sleeper, provided an additional concern for her, despite his reassurances. He would always reach out to her, and ask her if she was alright, or if there was anything he could do or get for her, and she'd always politely decline, before providing him with assurances that she was fine. Jack clearly didn't believe her, and would often edge closer to her, and hold her as she fell asleep. Jack's presence, as always, had a profoundly soothing effect upon her, and she found herself better able to fall asleep once more as he held her. And his consideration for her sleep did not end when he woke fully.

As a result of Phryne's increasingly broken sleep, she had taken to waking much later than normal, which Jack and her family sought to encourage. After he himself had risen, Jack ensured that the curtains remained closed, and asked that Phryne was not disturbed unless absolutely required. He had even taken to showering in the guest bathroom to minimise the chances of disturbing her, which Phryne quickly realised, and discussed with him on Wednesday afternoon. Despite her attempts at convincing him to shower in their bathroom – reminding him it was his too – he remained firm, assuring her that he could shower 'just as well in any other bathroom in the house, of which there are four'. Phryne, who had been tired and knew that she would not win the argument, had conceded defeat, despite her guilt at having placed him in such a position.

Phryne's poor quality of sleep had also led to her falling asleep more frequently during the day, much to her frustration. Although she had followed Mac's advice (and her own body's insistence) that she rest for an hour or so every afternoon, she found that it was no longer enough. She would fall asleep in the late morning in the parlour, or in the early evening before dinner, all despite having spent more time in her room that afternoon resting than she had done previously. Jack had soothed her concerns and frustrations, and Sheila assured her that it was perfectly normal, especially under the circumstances. Phryne accepted their guidance and acceded, realising that she had very little choice in the matter, as her body was very much dictating her sleeping patterns to her. But the disturbances in her sleep, and the irregularity of her periods of rest, made her feel tired and frustrated, and she found herself losing track of time. But there was no question that the sleep she had been getting during the day was assisting her considerably, and she dreaded to think where she would be without it. And based on how excitable her babies were, they were clearly strong and thriving, and that was what mattered the most. So she acceded to her body's demands and slept as often as she could, knowing that she would feel considerably better once she awoke, as she always did. Or, at least, she did – until Thursday afternoon.

After excusing herself from the dining room before dessert had been served after lunch, Phryne had slept soundly for over two and a half hours, which provided some compensation for the relatively poor sleep she had endured the night before. When Phryne woke from her early afternoon rest, she found herself feeling calm and well-rested, and experiencing a renewed sense of energy which she had not had earlier in the day. She was laying on her right side, hugging a pillow which rested beneath her belly, which Sheila had advised her (quite correctly) would make her feel supported and comfortable. However, as Phryne pushed herself up from the bed, she found herself feeling wary of a strange sensation on her chest, causing her to look down towards the fabric of her chemise. The sight before her caused her to inhale sharply and sit up immediately.

As Phryne looked down upon her body, her attention quickly befell her ivory silk chemise, which had felt curiously tight around her breasts. And a brief examination of the garment revealed why. Because the silk material of the chemise covering her chest was damp, with a large, circular stain of warm liquid covering each breast. Despite realising immediately what had happened, Phryne found herself feeling confused and frightened, and bordering on panic, as she cast her bedsheets aside and walked briskly into the bathroom.

By the time Phryne reached her bathroom, hot tears were burning her eyes, and her stomach was clenching with the fear she felt. She closed the door behind her and locked it, before inhaling sharply and looking down upon herself once more. Although it was quite clear what had happened, Phryne found herself feeling profoundly confused, incredibly concerned and increasingly embarrassed. Was this supposed to happen? Now? So soon? She was only just thirty four weeks pregnant, so why was this happening? Did it mean the babies were coming?

Phryne's final internal question caused the tears which had stung her eyes to spill down her cheeks, prompting her to put her right hand to her mouth and close her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. After a few moments, Phryne removed her hand from her mouth and took in a deep, unsteady breath, as she tried to consider the matter logically. Although she wasn't familiar with all aspects of pregnancy, she did know that expectant mothers lactated. But that really was the extent of her knowledge. She knew from her discussions with Mac that her body had already started to produce milk, but she hadn't expected the _results_ to be shown this quickly. She'd assumed – apparently naively – that this would only happen _after_ the babies were born. But apparently she had been mistaken.

Phryne let out a shaken breath and looked down at herself once more, her eyes drifting over her fuller breasts, and the stained material of her chemise, before focusing on her large belly. Her babies, who had apparently also been asleep, were moving lazily inside her, having been roused by her hasty movements. Phryne placed her hand at the base of her belly and focused on the movements, feeling the tiny hands and feet against her skin, as the babies turned and moved inside her. She didn't _feel_ as though the babies were coming now. Though, in all honestly, she wasn't sure of what she would feel when the time came. She imagined pain would be a strong indicator, but she wasn't in pain. Her back ached and her breasts was sore and her heart was racing, but the latter was due to her panic and she'd been experiencing the former for months. Her water hadn't broken and she wasn't experiencing pain, so the babies weren't coming. Not now, at least Phryne held onto the sink and sighed in relief, as her logic finally won its battle against her panic, and she felt herself beginning to feel slightly calmer. But not completely, and certainly not permanently.

Because she didn't know if this was supposed to happen now – this early. And her uncertainty about this factor, combined with her embarrassment at her ignorance and the disconnection she felt with her body, overwhelmed her completely. She found herself feeling torn between wanting to tell someone and wanting to conceal it, and she didn't know what to do. Her mind quickly drifted towards Sheila, who was only downstairs and who would, she felt certain, be able to advise her accordingly. Sheila worked in a hospital for decades and had two children of her own, she'd know if this was supposed to happen, and what it meant. But the thought of actually _telling_ someone what had happened was too much. She was upset and confused and incredibly embarrassed – by her ignorance more than the event – and she didn't know what she should do. Phryne took in a deep breath and released it slowly, before considering the matter carefully once more.

After a few moments' consideration, Phryne decided that the fact she could feel the babies moving, and that she was not experiencing any pain, meant that they were healthy, and certainly not on their way at present. This realisation calmed Phryne considerably, but she still found herself feeling worried and uncertain, and incredibly embarrassed. She reminded herself that Mac would be arriving tomorrow morning to examine her, so she could – would – discuss it with her then. Though, perhaps in the meantime, she could have a quiet word with Sheila and…

No, she couldn't.

Phryne sighed in frustration at her thoughts. If she was overreacting – which she probably was – she would simply embarrass herself in front of Sheila. She didn't want to appear ignorant or ridiculous, and she didn't want her mother-in-law to think that she didn't know what she was doing, or that she couldn't cope. No. No, she would wait until Mac arrived the next morning, and would talk to her about it then. It could wait. It would be fine. Everything was fine.

But one thing that wasn't fine and couldn't wait, was Phryne's current state.

Phryne's eyes drifted down to her chemise once more, and she stared at the stained sections of it for several moments, in a combination of curiosity and fascination. She had always been so in tune with her body, so perfectly aware of everything about it, what it had done and could do. But it had to be said, her mind had been opened considerably over the past six months, with all the changes her body had undergone, and the knowledge (and the sight) of exactly what it could do. The changes had, at first, rendered her utterly terrified. She remembered how scared she'd been when her skirts first became too tight, when there were visible changes to her belly and breasts, when she had felt movement inside her. As time passed, she quickly became accustomed to such matters, and the changes her body underwent no longer fazed her as they once had. But as she stood in her bathroom now, she found herself feeling the same fear and uncertainty that she had experienced during the initial stages of her pregnancy. Feelings which she had battled so desperately to overcome.

Phryne inhaled sharply as she looked at her stained chemise once more. She rose her left hand towards the stained section, her fingers hovering over the fabric for a few moments, before retracting them. She sighed lightly and calmed herself, before clasping both sides of the fabric of her chemise and drawing it slowly up her body. As the fabric reached her waist, Phryne drew it cautiously and slowly up, peeling it away from her breasts. She gasped slightly at how tender they were, how the sensation of removing the fabric which had been tight against her skin was almost painful. She pursed her lips and inhaled shakily, before drawing the garment over her head and dropping it onto the floor, finding herself feeling suddenly relieved by its absence. She looked down upon her naked form, her eyes drifting across her the bare skin of her ever-growing body, and found herself relaxing further. Phryne swallowed hard, before turning towards the sink and running the hot water. She lathered a white flannel with a generous amount of her white rose soap and gently cleaned herself, which took longer than she had anticipated; the sensation of anything heavier than air against her (very) sensitive skin caused her to feel sore and tender. After cleaning her skin and carefully drying herself with a towel, Phryne picked up her white and pink floral robe and wrapped it around her, ensuring the material was loose around her chest, as she secured it. Although she still felt rather anxious and unsettled (and very sore), she felt calmer than she had done initially, which was mainly due to her relief that it had stopped. She cast her eyes across the bathroom, before kicking the chemise near the laundry basket, tucking it beneath the dress she had discarded earlier that day. Due to her size and the soreness of her back, she didn't want to risk bending down to pick it up, and confident there was no need to. Dot would collect the laundry and send it away, probably without evening noticing the stained chemise. And if she did, she wouldn't mention it, so all was well. With that reassurance, Phryne tucked some hair behind her ear and let out a calming breath, before making her way slowly back into the bedroom.

Phryne walked through her bedroom and towards the curtains, opening them fully and bathing the room with bright light. It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was blue, the sun warm, the waves crashing rhythmically upon the foreshore. The weather had been so favourable that she found herself able to spend time in the garden, which she was intending on doing that very afternoon. Feeling somewhat mollified by her plans, Phryne turned back towards her bed, picking up a glass of water from the table beside it and taking several sips. She was considering what would be both practical and comfortable to wear, when her attentions befell a tell-tale section of the bed, which prompted her to lower the glass slowly from her lips.

The large white pillow which she had arranged beneath her belly and hugged to her, was stained at the corner.

Phryne swallowed hard and took a couple of steps forward, before placing the glass carefully on the table as she approached the bed. She picked up the pillow with both hands and examined it closely. She immediately recognised the stain as being identical to the one on her chemise, and found her stomach lurching with panic. She lowered the pillow and leaned down towards the bed, examining the mattress, the sheets and other pillows on her side. Thankfully, this one seemed to be the only one which was affected. Phryne let out an unsteady breath and held the pillow in both hands once more, before turning it over and quickly finding the open edge, and stripping the case from the pillow itself. There was a very slight stain on the pillow itself, but it could – and would – be concealed. Phryne then placed the bare pillow at the back of her side of the bed and put another one in front of it, concealing it completely. She was so engaged with her task of concealing the pillow and making the bed that she didn't hear the quiet footsteps on the landing, or even register the door slowly opening, until Jack was actually inside the room.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see" Jack said lightly.

The sound of Jack's voice caused Phryne to jump slightly, and she stood bolt upright, her face pale and her cheeks flushed, as her bright eyes met his. Jack's look of amusement slowly disappeared, as he registered the shock on her face and the fear in her eyes. He took several steps forward.

"Phryne?" he asked with concern. Phryne sighed lightly and forced a smile.

"Jack" Phryne returned, her voice sounding like a combination of surprise and breathlessness. "I didn't hear you come in" she explained, smiling softly in an attempt to conceal her anxiety. Which she could tell from the worried look in Jack's eyes was failing. He was walking slowly towards her, and his eyes drifted towards the pillow case in her hand. "I spilled some water on the bed" she lied, crumpling the pillow case up in her hand. "It shouldn't take too long to dry, though" she added quickly, turning on the spot and stepping towards the window. "I'll just-"

"Phryne" Jack said calmly, placing his hand over hers as she reached up to open the window. Phryne turned towards him and met his gaze, before lowering her hand and allowing him to open the window. She felt the cool air soothe her burning skin, and she released a deep breath.

"Thank you" Phryne said softly, her eyes holding Jack's gaze. She couldn't tell if he believed her or not. But even if he didn't, it was unlikely he'd suspect the truth. Although she trusted him completely and had found herself being considerably more open with him than she felt possible, there were some conversations which she didn't feel able to hold. This was certainly one of them. Jack smiled softly and nodded. Phryne returned the smile and swallowed hard. "I'll just go and put this in the laundry basket" she explained, before turning on the spot. Jack nodded once more and watched as she walked across the bedroom and into the bathroom.

When Phryne returned a few moments later, Jack was staring out of the window, his gaze upon the foreshore. Phryne followed his line of sight and smiled.

"We could always go for a walk before dinner" Phryne suggested gently. "If I'm awake, of course" she added lightly. Jack smirked slightly and turned towards her.

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked gently.

"Yes" Phryne responded sincerely. "Yes, I did. Thank you" she added. Jack nodded and looked upon her with a caring expression. "I'll just get changed and then I'll come downstairs" she advised.

"You don't have to, if you aren't ready" Jack assured her. "I just came up to see if you needed anything" he explained. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled. He must've heard her moving around, or the taps being turned on, and known she was awake. She reached for his hand and clasped it in her own.

"I have everything I need" Phryne assured him. Jack watched her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response. "Though your children are making certain demands at present" she said lightly. Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled once more.

"And those would be-?"

"Warm shortbread and fresh cream" Phryne responded promptly. Her babies had been kicking hungrily since Jack opened the window, when the scent of the freshly baked treat had been carried to her.

"Ah" Jack returned, nodding as he spoke. "I'm sure that can be arranged" he stated.

"I certainly hope so" Phryne returned lightly. "I did miss dessert" she reminded him. Jack smiled. "Perhaps I could meet you downstairs in a few minutes, and we could have some refreshments in the garden?" she asked. "Whilst I go through the correspondence I haven't yet dealt with from yesterday afternoon and this morning" she added.

"It can wait" Jack assured her, his voice kind and confident. Phryne smiled softly.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. "But your children won't" she added, as her own hunger intensified with each suggestive kick. "I'll be right down" she assured him. Jack smiled softly and nodded in response, before squeezing her hand gently and then releasing it. Phryne felt the absence of his touch immediately, and watched as he walked across the bedroom and onto the landing, closing the door behind him. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, before pursing her lips and staring down at the bed once more. Perhaps she should talk to Sheila…

Though, at the moment, the most urgent matter she needed to attend to involved shortbread. In the minds of her babies, at least. Phryne herself found the need for clothing more pressing. Though her babies clearly disagreed. Phryne smiled softly and placed her hand over her belly, which was hosting quite a party, apparently. She walked slowly around the bed and into her dressing room, where she quickly selected a black chemise, dark blue chiffon shift dress (which was loose fitted), and a pair of matching shoes. She carried the items into her bedroom and changed as quickly as she could (which was considerably slower than she used to) before applying a fresh coat of her favourite lipstick, and walking over to the mirror and considering her reflection. The dress, apparently, was not quite as loose fitted as it was some three weeks ago when she last wore it. However, it was comfortable enough, and the material did not cling to her chest, which she was grateful for, as she was still feeling rather tender. After a few moments' thought, Phryne returned to her dressing room and selected a black lace shawl, which she arranged around her shoulders and chest. After a few moments scrutiny in the mirror, Phryne found herself confident that the garment would provide her with some protection should another incident occur. She swallowed hard and fought aside the feelings of anxiety which accompanied such a notion, and arranged the shawl carefully across herself. Once satisfied, Phryne exhaled deeply, before walking slowly out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her, not looking back.

Phryne spent the next hour and a half with Jack and Sheila in the garden, in what passed as a very enjoyable afternoon, involving light conversation, wonderful company, and delicious shortbread. Sheila was continuing to knit what Phryne suspected were baby clothes, Jack was reading some familiar files, and she was tending to her correspondence, whilst surreptitiously looking down upon her body or 'readjusting her shawl' to ensure that all was well. She found herself feeling considerably reassured by the fact that it was. She had been trying to ignore the source of her concerns all afternoon, which had been assisted considerably by the conversations she'd had with Jack and Sheila, as well as her tending to her correspondence. But she was still somewhat distracted, and found herself thinking about it repeatedly. She'd had to re-read several letters as her mind had wandered onto the topic, and she'd completely forgotten what she'd just read. She was thinking about the matter again shorty after five o'clock, when Mr Butler entered the garden to advise Jack that he had a telephone call from the Chief Commissioner. Jack politely excused himself and followed Mr Butler back into the house, whilst Phryne and Sheila remained together at the table. Phryne attempted to quash her anxiety and silence her relentless mind once more, as she made a third attempt at reading a letter from her financial advisor. Who wanted to meet with her next week to have their bi-annual meeting. Which she had completely forgotten about, somehow. Though, admittedly, she had been neglecting her diary as of late. Though she had always met with him during the first week of August and then again during the first week of February. Why on earth had she forgotten…?

"Phryne" said Sheila gently, drawing Phryne from her thoughts and prompting her to look up at her mother-in-law with a gentle smile. "Are you quite alright, dear?" she asked kindly. The maternal nature of her tone, and the genuine care and concern it exuded, made Phryne experience a sudden rush of emotion. And a strong desire to confide in her. But after less than a moment, her anxiety and embarrassment overrode her reason.

"Of course" Phryne responded calmly, in as confident a tone as she could muster, as laid her letter down upon the table, and waited nervously for Sheila to reveal what had caused her to think otherwise. Sheila simply watched her with a warm expression.

"You look a little worried" Sheila observed tentatively. "Is something on your mind?" she continued gently. Phryne stared into Sheila's eyes and considered the question, finding her own resolve beginning to falter. "Because if there is something you're worried about – or if something has upset you – I want you to know that you can tell me" she added gently. "Whatever it might be" she stated. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. Her fear began to choke her, and she came close to blurting it out there and then. Telephone calls with the Commissioner were often lengthy, so it was unlikely that Jack would return during their conversation. And she was feeling very unsettled, and desperately wanted to talk to someone. It wasn't the kind of matter to be discussed over the phone, and Mac was at work, and her first thought had been of Sheila.

"I…" Phryne began, the first word coming easily, but the others stilling on her lips. Sheila looked at her with patience and understanding, and Phryne found herself feeling confident enough to continue. "Actually, I was hoping to-"

"G'day, Miss" came the voice of Cec, who was walking with Bert across the lawn and towards Phryne and Sheila. Phryne looked up at him immediately and forced a smile, hoping it would conceal the anxiety on her face, and both men approached her. She'd invited them to dinner, of course, on Thursday – tonight. What was happening with her memory? She was usually so good with dates.

"Bert, Cec" Phryne responded warmly. "Thank you for coming" she added quickly, moving to rise from the seat.

"Nah, don't get up, Miss" Bert said, his voice stilling her actions as she looked up at him, watching as he and Cec took up seats at the table, and greeted Sheila warmly. Phryne's attentions were then drawn towards the kitchen, as Mr Butler appeared in the doorway and approached the family carrying a silver salver with two of the wharfies' favourite beers.

"Ah, cheers, Mr B" Bert said gratefully. "Just what the doctor ordered" he added, taking the bottle and drawing it to his lips.

"Thanks, Mr Butler" Cec said sincerely, as he too accepted a bottle.

Phryne smiled at Mr Butler and looked back towards Sheila with an apologetic expression, which she remedied with a comforting smile, before taking her hand reassuringly. Phryne felt quite overcome with emotion and battled to suppress it, and was aided considerably by Bert, who was already regaling them with information on what she felt confident would prove to be one of his many amusing cab fare stories.

By the time Jack returned to the garden, the air had become slightly colder, and Phryne drew her shawl closer to her body. Jack greeted Cec and Bert and, noticing Phryne's actions with the shawl, suggested that they head into the parlour, which was met by assent. Jack walked slowly towards his wife and offered her his hand, which she accepted, rising slowly to her feet. She smiled softly and held onto his hand as he led her across the garden, a combination of relief at the distraction and anxiety at the matter on her mind occupying every fibre of her being. By the time they got into the house, Phryne released Jack's hand and they walked into the parlour together. As Jack walked towards the chaise lounge, Sheila stepped up behind Phryne and put her hand gently upon her back, prompting the lady detective to turn towards her. Phryne looked up at her mother-in-law and noted the kind, patient look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Sheila, really" Phryne assured her, speaking quietly so that they wouldn't be overheard. "I'm just tired" she said dismissively. Sheila considered her for a moment and, despite not believing her, smiled softly and nodded slowly in response.

"If there's anything you need" Sheila reminded her kindly. Phryne drew her shawl around her self-consciously and nodded.

"Thank you" she responded sincerely. Sheila smiled and watched as Phryne walked across the room and towards Jack, joining him on the chaise lounge.

Jack smiled softly at her as Cec and Bert walked towards their own seats in the armchairs opposite. He watched as Phryne adjusted her shawl around her. She rarely wore them inside the house.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked softly. Phryne looked up at him with a questioning expression, but quickly realised the source of his comment. She forced a small smile.

"Oh, no, I'm fine" Phryne assured him, her eyes holding his gaze as she placed her right arm beneath her belly and the left one on top. "It matches my outfit" she added lightly. Jack smiled softly and nodded, his eyes drifting from her gaze to her belly. He loved it when she held it like that – in that protective, maternal embrace. The fact that she was unaware of the action (which he quickly learned was instinctive) made it even more endearing.

Sheila sat down in the armchair opposite Phryne and Jack, catching the last couple of seconds of their conversation. Her eyes drifted from Phryne's belly to her face, and then to her shawl, and how Phryne had arranged it. She remembered Phryne's subtle glances down at the garment, and the subtle rearrangements of it she made. She also recalled Phryne had been wearing light pink earlier in the day, before returning downstairs after her sleep wearing dark blue. Realisation suddenly dawned upon Sheila and looked up at her daughter-in-law, who was laughing at something Jack had just said, her eyes bright as she cradled her belly. Sheila smiled softly in understanding. She'd talk to her later.

The evening with Bert and Cec was as eventful and amusing as it always was, and Phryne found herself relaxing considerably in their presence, which provided a most welcome distraction. However, as the night wore on, she found herself becoming tired and sore once more, with her back protesting particularly strongly during dinner – to the point which Jack insisted on getting her a cushion to make her more comfortable. Sheila, Cec and Bert had been engaged in conversation at the time, and Phryne and Jack's conversation had been brief and hushed. His very brief absence from the room was noticed, but not commented upon, neither was his return. Except by Phryne, who leaned forward to allow him to place and adjust the cushion behind her, before slowly leaning back. The way her body visibly relaxed revealed to Jack the extent of her discomfort and the success of his remedy, and he was very attentive of her throughout the rest of the evening. Though it didn't take a detective to notice that, by the time the red raggers left shortly after half-past eight, Phryne was utterly exhausted. And she was both too tired and too sore to argue.

After saying goodbye to Cec and Bert, Phryne turned towards Jack and Sheila and announced her intentions.

"I think I'll have any early night" Phryne explained, earning a nod of understanding from them both, as she slowly eased herself out of the chaise lounge. She was feeling tired, sore and very full from dinner, making her feel even heavier than usual, which made rising from her seat even more problematic. Her frown of discomfort prompted Jack, who was standing in the doorway, to walk towards her. But Sheila, from her position in the armchair near the fireplace, reached her first, taking her hand as she stood. "Thank you" Phryne said gently, a small smile gracing her lips. Sheila nodded.

"I remember his stage too" Sheila confessed. Phryne smiled once more and nodded. "Perhaps a bath would help you?" she suggested, as she walked with Phryne across the room. "Before you go to sleep?"

"That sounds wonderful" Phryne responded, as she walked tiredly through the room. "Yes, I think I will" she added. Sheila nodded.

"I'll walk you to your room" Sheila announced kindly, looking up at Jack as they reached him. They exchanged a look and Jack nodded, before looking down upon his wife, who had just thanked Sheila and was now turning towards him.

"Goodnight, Jack" Phryne said gently. Jack smiled softly.

"Goodnight" Jack returned, placing his hand comfortingly upon her back as he spoke. "I won't be long" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened.

"It's early" Phryne remarked. "Take your time" she added softly. Jack smiled and nodded, and watched as his mother led Phryne across the room and towards the staircase, following close behind her as she ascended.

By the time they reached her bedroom, Phryne had already begun to realise that Sheila wanted to talk to her, probably about the conversation which they had almost had earlier that day. Whilst Phryne was tired, she was still feeling rather anxious about the matter, and was still questioning herself on whether she should confide in Sheila as they both stepped into the room. Sheila closed the door gently behind them both and Phryne turned towards her, their eyes meeting. Sheila smiled softly and walked towards Phryne, who saw the look of understanding in her eyes and upon her expression. She knew.

"I shan't keep you, my dear, I know you're very tired" Sheila explained, her voice warm and sympathetic. "I just want to make sure that you are alright" she advised gently, her gaze holding her daughter-in-law's. Phryne hesitated for a moment.

"Yes" Phryne said gently, forcing a smile. "Yes, I'm alright" she added. Sheila considered her for a few moments before nodding slowly in response.

"Is something worrying you?" Sheila asked softly, repeating her question from earlier that day. A question which Phryne had almost answered. She swallowed hard and considered her response. She was too weary to formulate a lie, much less deliver it convincingly. And she was feeling really rather nervous about it. She didn't understand.

"I…" Phryne began, pausing for a moment as she struggled to find the right words. Or, indeed, any at all. She shook her head lightly and placed her hand on the side of her belly, as one of her babies began to kick. "It's rather embarrassing" she confessed, looking up at Sheila, and hoping she'd understand. And from the look in her eyes and the confidence of her nod, she suspected she did. Phryne swallowed hard in response, and hoped she wasn't blushing, as Sheila took a step closer to her, her gaze never leaving hers.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" Sheila assured her, her voice confident and sympathetic. "It's perfectly natural, Phryne" she added, the maternal nature of her tone and her demeanour stirring something inside Phryne. "As cliché as that might sound" she added lightly. Phryne laughed slightly and held Sheila's gaze. It was quite clear that she had, somehow, worked out precisely what had been worrying her. Phryne was beginning to understand where Jack had inherited his powers of observation and deduction. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently. Phryne's expression softened.

"Sore, tired, heavy" Phryne responded honestly. "Confused" she admitted. Sheila nodded in understanding and took her hand.

"A bath and an early night will hopefully assist you with the former" Sheila returned kindly. "As for the latter" she continued, her eyes holding her daughter-in-law's with a look of confidence and understanding. "It can be frightening at first, rather daunting, certainly if it happens a little earlier than you'd anticipated" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement and listened attentively. Sheila's expression warmed. "But it's something which is meant to happen" she reassured her. "It shows that your body is doing what it's supposed to do. It's getting ready" she continued, speaking slowly and tentatively, and choosing her words very carefully. "But it doesn't mean that the babies are going to be arriving immediately" she stated.

"It doesn't?" Phryne asked, the words escaping her lips before she could prevent them. Sheila smiled softly and shook her head.

"No" Sheila responded confidently. Phryne exhaled deeply, and felt as though a weight had been lifted. "Some women experience it during their first trimester" she explained. Phryne considered the information and nodded in understanding. "It's nothing to worry about, dear" she assured her, her warm eyes holding her gaze. "And there is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about" she stated confidently. Phryne nodded slowly in response. "If you are concerned" she continued, understanding present in her voice. "You could always use folded handkerchiefs" she explained. Phryne stared at her for a moment, but quickly understood her meaning, and nodded in response.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. Sheila's expression softened and she nodded.

"You are most welcome, my dear" Sheila responded warmly, as she held Phryne's gaze. Her daughter-in-law, despite her discomfort and exhaustion, looked visibly more relaxed than she had done during the afternoon, which reassured her greatly. "It might be best to use cotton as opposed to silk" she advised. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll remember" Phryne said gently. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"Well, I should let you enjoy your bath and get some sleep" Sheila announced, her gaze still holding Phryne's. "Before our day at the Salon of Beauty tomorrow" she added with a genuine smile, which Phryne promptly returned. "You know where I am if you need me" she reminded her. Phryne felt her anxiety melt away and nodded.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne responded. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight, my dear" Sheila returned.

"Goodnight" echoed Phryne, as Sheila turned on the spot and walked across the room, towards the bedroom door.

As the door closed behind Sheila, Phryne stroked her hand lovingly across her belly, before resting it at the base, as she considered their recent conversation. Although she had initially felt mortified, she'd quickly found herself feeling relieved and reassured, by both Sheila's confident words and her presence. And her confirmation of her own belief that what had happened did not mean that the babies would be arriving immediately. Although Sheila had assured her it was perfectly normal, she decided that it probably would be best for her to also mention it to Mac in the morning. Phryne considered the matter further as she made her way into her bathroom and ran the taps, before pouring a liberal measure of chestnut blossom bath scent into the tub. The babies, as though responding to the sound of running water, began to kick enthusiastically. Phryne was distracted from her thoughts and looked down at her belly, smiling brightly as she moved her hand across it, following the movements. The babies were becoming increasingly excitable.

"You've clearly both inherited my patience" Phryne said quietly, stroking her belly as she spoke. "For which I can only apologise" she added lightly. Phryne expression softened as she looked down at her belly, and continued her gentle ministrations. She was so distracted by the babies' movements that the bath almost overflowed, but she prevented it just in time. She smiled warmly and slowly began to undress, feeling somewhat relieved that there had been no repeat of the events earlier in that day, as she slowly eased herself into the bath.

After bathing for half an hour, Phryne found herself feeling considerably more comfortable, the hot water soothing the soreness of her back. Though her babies made an effort to compensate for this by mounting their usual assault upon the sides and front of her belly, as they always did when she was immersed in water. Phryne smiled softly and leaned back in the bath, inhaling deeply as she stroked the smooth but firm skin upon her belly, which now protruded from the surface of the water. Phryne caressed her belly tenderly, enjoying the sensation of her babies moving inside her, as she relaxed in the hot water. However, she soon found herself feeling rather drowsy, and did not wish to fall asleep. She therefore reluctantly rose from the still-warm waters, pulling out the plug and stepping cautiously out of the bath, before wrapping herself in a large white bath towel and walking into the bedroom.

When Jack walked into the bedroom shortly before ten o'clock, he found Phryne lying on her right side facing the window, already fast asleep. On his side of the bed. Jack smiled softly and walked towards her, drawing the bedsheets further up her and kissing her temple, before walking quietly towards the bathroom and preparing himself for bed. The scent of chestnut blossoms hung heavily in the scented air, reminding him strongly of her. He smiled softly in response and inhaled deeply, before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door quietly behind himself.

On Thursday night, Phryne enjoyed the best night's sleep she'd had all week, rising only once to attend the bathroom and falling asleep almost immediately afterwards (despite her initial confusion at being on Jack's side of the bed). Phryne slept soundly for the majority of the night, turning over only a handful of times in order to get comfortable, and sleeping until just after half-past seven. The combination of her need to attend the bathroom and her excitable babies' hungry kicks ensured she rose quickly. When she returned from the bathroom Jack too was awake, and was sitting up against the headboard on her side of the bed, smiling at her. His hair was tousled, but his eyes were bright and alert, and she smiled softly as she approached him.

"Good morning" Jack greeted, his voice warm and slightly gravelly from sleep.

"Good morning" Phryne purred in response, as she made her way slowly towards him. Jack watched as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him, and rose her hand to still him as he readied himself to move to enable her to sit beside him. "I'm not that big" Phryne protested lightly.

Jack's soft expression immediately turned to one of concern, out of fear he had offended her, when the teasing smile which played upon her lips revealed the truth. Jack smirked in response and reached towards her, placing his hand on the side of her rounded belly. Phryne's expression softened and she placed her hand over his, fitting her fingers in between his own, like a perfect puzzle. They sat in a peaceful silence for a few moments, until a series of kicks greeted Jack's palms.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked. Phryne sighed lightly, just as the babies began to kick with enthusiasm.

"Aren't I always?" she responded. Jack smiled softly in response.

"It seems you aren't the only one" Jack remarked, as the babies' movements became stronger and more insistent. Phryne smiled warmly.

"They always become excited when they hear your voice" Phryne said gently. Jack's eyes met her gaze immediately, and the look of surprise and warmth in his expression touched Phryne deeply. Her expression softened.

"Really?" Jack asked quietly. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Really" Phryne confirmed, her kind eyes holding his gaze. "I have the bruises to prove it" she remarked lightly. Jack's expression changed and Phryne immediately regretted her words. "It's nothing" she said quickly. "I'm fine" she assured him. Jack stared at her for a few moments and nodded, as his long fingers tenderly caressed her rounded belly. "And I'm really looking forward to today" she added, smiling as she spoke. "Thank you for arranging it" she said sincerely. "It was very thoughtful of you" she stated. Jack smiled softly.

"You're welcome" Jack responded warmly. "I hoped you'd enjoy it" he continued. "And I thought it might help" he explained. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm sure it will" Phryne returned, stroking Jack's fingers as he tenderly explored her rounded belly. "If nothing else, the masseuses are some of the best looking young men I've ever laid eyes on" she added lightly. Jack smirked in response but did not rise to the bait.

"I'm glad to know you will be thoroughly entertained" Jack responded. "Though I'd be grateful if you didn't lead my mother astray" he added. Phryne smiled.

"Not too far, at least" Phryne teased. Jack smiled and he nodded. "I'll certainly try my best" she said with a small sigh. Jack smirked and looked up at her.

"That doesn't fill me with much confidence, Miss Fisher" Jack returned. Phryne smiled and leaned towards him.

"Doesn't it?" Phryne asked, as her lips brushed against his, her warm breath drifting across his skin. Jack exhaled deeply. "How about this?" she added, before leaning in closer and kissing him deeply, placing her hand on his shoulder to support herself as his hand found her waist, drawing her close.

Phryne felt warmth spread throughout her body as she and Jack kissed, his hand drifting from her waist to her lower back, which he tenderly caressed. Phryne sighed lightly against the kiss as he drew her closer, pulling her onto his lap, her rounded belly pressed against his taut abdomen. The babies continued to kick excitedly, and Phryne smiled. Jack too smiled against the kiss, as he felt the repeated sensation of his tiny babies' kicks against his skin. Jack drew his hands slowly down Phryne's back, before gripping her hips and pulling her against him. Phryne moaned in response, and pressed her hips firmly into his, prompting him to groan and pull her closer. Phryne's breathing became deeper, with each of Jack's touches igniting her body. She ran her hands down his blue pyjama top and quickly undid the buttons, pressing herself against his skin and kissing him passionately, as her wandering hands travelled further down his body and towards the waistband of his trousers. Jack shifted slightly as she tugged impatiently at the obstructive garment, pulling them down his thighs before adjusting her nightdress, and slowly lowering herself onto him. Jack moaned in response and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, as they established a slow, intimate rhythm which set both their bodies on fire.

It was only later, as Phryne brushed her hair at the dressing table after changing into a full length red chiffon day dress, that realisation dawned upon her. Mac would be arriving shortly to examine her, and due to the nature of one particular element of that examination, it would be quite… evident… how she and Jack had shared their morning. Phryne was not one often prone to embarrassment, but she found herself feeling wary of the fact as she prepared herself for her day. Before memories of the wonderful, sensual experience returned to her, and she felt her body practically humming in response. Her pensive smiled turned most mischievous as she remembered how close Dot came to interrupting them that morning. Thank goodness she'd knocked before entering with their morning breakfast tray… Phryne sighed lightly and smiled as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick, puckering her lips as she examined herself closely in the mirror. Satisfied, she rose slowly to her feet just as there was another knock at the door.

"Come in" Phryne called, recognising the knock. She heard Jack walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom just as Mac opened the door. "Good morning, Mac" she greeted warmly. Mac smiled.

"Good morning" Mac returned, before turning her attentions to Jack, who was wearing a three piece dark grey suit which was most becoming. And from the lascivious look in her eyes, it was quite clear that Phryne agreed. Mac sighed lightly and suppressed an eye-roll. "So, which of you lovely people has the pleasure of going first?" she asked.

"Phryne" Jack responded immediately. Mac smiled softly. He always insisted Phryne be examined first, even when he was still quite unwell after discharging himself from the hospital. And Phryne seemed to accept that this was the way it was to be. Which was most unlike her.

"Wonderful" Mac proclaimed, as she walked towards the bed and placed her medical bag on Jack's bedside table. "If you'd like to make yourself comfortable" she said gently. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, before easing herself onto the bed.

Jack stayed with Phryne during most of her examination, which involved Mac examining her belly, listening to the babies' heartbeats, taking Phryne's vitals and obtaining a sample of blood.

"Excellent" Mac proclaimed, as she put the blood sample into her medical bag and sat on the bed beside Phryne. Jack was sitting beside his wife, perched on the edge of Phryne's side of the bed, holding her hand.

"You're sure they're alright?" Phryne asked gently, trying to conceal the anxiety from her voice. Mac smiled softly and nodded confidently in response. She'd assured her of the fact twice already during the appointment, but Phryne still needed the confirmation, which she understood.

"Perfectly" Mac stated with conviction. "The babies are healthy and have very strong heartbeats" she assured her. "They're also gaining weight nicely" she advised, her eyes drifting down to Phryne's belly as she spoke.

"How big are they?" Phryne asked curiously. Mac met her gaze.

"The first baby is a little over four pounds, and the second is closer to four and a half" Mac advised. "Which is very healthy" she assured her. Phryne smiled. The babies had each gained several ounces since last week.

"Good" Phryne breathed, relief and happiness present in her tone. Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It certainly is" Mac assured her, as she pushed herself up into a more comfortable sitting position.

"And Phryne's healthy too?" Jack asked, his eyes fixed on Mac. The doctor turned towards him and her expression softened, as she nodded slowly in response.

"Very" Mac stated confidently. Jack relaxed almost visibly, and watched as Mac looked upon Phryne. "Your blood pressure is still a little low, but not worryingly so, and its consistent with your history" she advised. "Your heart is strong, your weight is perfect, and you've experienced no symptoms of concern" she added. Mac saw the brief look of worry which flashed in Phryne's eyes, which adopted a pensive expression. But her friend quickly remedied this, offering the doctor a disarming smile. Which Mac didn't believe for one moment. "I need to complete the examination" she advised, looking up at Jack as she spoke. Jack nodded in understanding and stroked Phryne's hand.

"I'll be right outside" Jack reminded her. Phryne nodded in understanding as he squeezed her hand. She squeezed back before letting go, and watching him walk slowly across the room. As soon as the door closed behind Jack, Mac met her friend's gaze.

"Is everything alright, darling?" Mac asked warmly. Phryne hesitated for a moment, before forcing a smile and nodding. She found herself experiencing that same worry and embarrassment which had plagued her the day before – which she thought she had conquered. Apparently she was mistaken.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded. Her voice was slightly higher than usual, and she looked visibly tense. Mac's expression softened and she held her friend's gaze.

"What is it?" Mac asked gently, her expression calm and reassuring. "Has something happened?" she coaxed. Phryne swallowed hard and stared at Mac for several moments, weighing up her options, before sighing lightly. Mac was a doctor – her doctor – and she should tell her. It might be important. Possibly. "Phryne" Mac said kindly, drawing Phryne from her conflicted thoughts. Phryne held Mac's gaze and sighed lightly, before pressing her lips together and swallowing hard. She needed to tell her. She had to. Mac waited patiently as Phryne tried to find the words.

"It's nothing bad, it's…" Phryne began, wanting to reassure Mac before she began to suspect something might be wrong. Mac nodded once in understanding and watched her attentively for several moments, as Phryne struggled to continue. After a few moments' hesitation, she decided to just say it. "I fell asleep for a few hours yesterday afternoon, just after lunch" she began, lowering her eyes from her friend as she spoke. "And when I woke up, my chemise was…" she continued, gesturing to her chest with her right hand, before breaking off as she tried to find the right words. "There was…" she said, words evading her once more, as her entire vocabulary appeared to have escaped her. "It was wet, and I…" she explained, trailing off as she felt embarrassment overcome her once more. Thankfully Mac, sensing her friend's anxiety and self-consciousness, chose this opportunity to speak.

"You've started lactating" Mac said gently. Phryne looked up at her with warm eyes.

"You make it sound so clinical" Phryne said lightly, trying to smile as she spoke. Mac shook her head and placed her hand tenderly upon Phryne's thigh.

"Not at all" Mac stated with conviction. "It's perfectly natural, darling, and it's nothing to be concerned about" she assured her, her words echoing Sheila's from the night before. "Most pregnant women experience it at some stage during their pregnancy, especially the latter stage" she advised. "Your body is preparing itself for the arrival of the babies" she explained. Mac noticed the worry in Phryne's eyes, which was also present in her expression.

"But it doesn't mean they're coming now, does it?" Phryne asked quietly. "Not… not soon" she added nervously. Mac shook her head and stroked her leg comfortingly.

"No, darling" Mac replied confidently. "That's not what it means" she assured her, holding her gaze as she spoke. "I've had mothers lactating during the first or second trimester, it doesn't mean that at all" she stated. "What it means is that your body is getting ready for your babies to be born" she explained. "Darling, you aren't showing any signs of going into labour. I've been examining you twice a week, and you have none of the symptoms" she assured her. "There is absolutely nothing to suggest these babies are going to be born immediately, quite the opposite" she said gently. "They seem very happy where they are" she advised. Phryne's expression softened and she relaxed visibly, before nodding slowly in response.

"You're certain?" Phryne asked quietly. Mac nodded confidently in response.

"I'm positive" Mac stated with conviction. "And I'm fairly certain you would've called me if you thought you'd experienced any contractions" she advised. "And I'm confident you would have noticed if your water broke" she added lightly.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. Mac smiled softly and nodded.

"It's likely that the babies will be born before you reach full term" Mac explained gently. "But not now" she stated with conviction. Phryne nodded slowly in response. "And I can reassure you further once I complete the examination" she advised. "Would that be alright?" she asked softly. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied, before easing herself into the required position, and allowing Mac to complete the examination.

As Mac had advised, the examination confirmed that Phryne was displaying no signs of being in labour. The news, though expected, reassured her greatly, as did the information and advice Mac provided her with in relation to the other matter. A matter which, Phryne advised Mac as she was about to readmit Jack into the room, her husband knew nothing about.

"It's alright" Mac soothed. "I shan't mention it" she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied quietly, before Mac walked slowly towards the door and opened it. Jack walked into the room and looked up at Phryne immediately, his expression relaxing visibly once she smiled reassuringly at him. Mac watched as Jack walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed closest to the window, taking his wife's hand once more. She smiled and made her way back towards the scene.

"As I've told Phryne, everything is absolutely fine" Mac advised. The news prompted Jack to smile softly and nod, before looking towards Phryne, as though seeking confirmation. She squeezed his hand and smiled warmly in response. "The babies are strong, healthy and perfectly content" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding, as Phryne considered Mac's words, before looking up at her friend and broaching one of the main questions which had been on her mind since the night before. The one which terrified her the most.

"When do you think the babies will be born?" Phryne asked, her voice sounding considerably calmer than she felt. Mac met her gaze and held it with a reassuring expression.

"Given the fact you're carrying twins, and considering the complications you have experienced during your pregnancy" Mac began carefully, "the babies will almost certainly to be born before their due date" she stated. "I believe they're more likely to arrive in August than September" she stated. Phryne inhaled sharply and swallowed hard.

"But it's August now" Phryne said quietly, the words escaping her lips before she could prevent them. She felt suddenly flooded with panic at Mac's words, which Jack immediately tried to alleviate.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, squeezing her hand as he spoke. "We still have plenty of time."

"Yes" Mac agreed, offering her a gentle smile. "As I said, the babies are very happy where they are, and you aren't displaying any signs of going into labour. Nor is there anything to suggest that labour is imminent" she explained. Phryne nodded in response. "You could carry these babies for another month yet, darling" she advised. Phryne let out an unsteady breath. A month had never seemed like such a short period of time before. Jack, sensing her palpable anxiety, squeezed her hand once more and placed his left hand on her waist. Jack and Mac remained quiet as Phryne processed the information, and waited patiently for her to speak. They did not have to wait very long.

"I know you said they're healthy, and they're getting bigger" Phryne said gently, her eyes meeting her friend's. Mac nodded confidently in response.

"Yes" Mac confirmed. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"But they're still so small" Phryne said quietly.

"But they'll get bigger" Mac assured her. "Darling, they're growing all the time" she advised. "For the remainder of your pregnancy, it's likely that each of your babies will gain around half a pound in weight a week" she stated. Phryne nodded slowly in response, before quickly working out how many weeks it would be until the babies were a healthy size. "So they still have plenty of opportunity to grow" she explained. Jack considered the news, which seemed incredible, given the current size of the babies. It was amazing. Phryne was remarkable. What her body was doing – what she was doing – was incredible. "Though I'm afraid it does mean it's likely you'll feel more uncomfortable as the weeks progress" she advised. Phryne's eyes were focused somewhere behind Mac, who doubted very much that she had heard her last statement. If she had, it certainly hadn't concerned her. But something else had.

"But even if I carry them for another month, they may only weigh around six pounds each" Phryne said quietly, concern permeating her voice and her expression.

"Which is perfectly fine" Mac assured her quickly. "I've delivered single babies who've weighed less" she stated. "And for twins, who are smaller than single babies, that is a very healthy weight" she advised. Phryne looked at her friend uncertainly as she considered the information, before nodding slowly in response, despite clearly not being convinced. "Obviously, the best thing for the babies is for them to remain inside you for as long as possible" she explained. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement. "But if they do arrive early – earlier than we'd like them to – there are things we can do to help them" she assured her. "You'll be on bedrest from next week, which will enable you and the babies to rest and prepare for when the time comes" she stated reassuringly. "And when the babies are ready to be born, they'll be born in a hospital" she reminded her. "I'll be with you, and so will Jack" she stated. "And we'll have an army of doctors, nurses and midwives at our disposal, as well as medical equipment, theatre, the nursery and incubators, all of which can and will be utilised if required" she explained. Phryne listened attentively and watched her with bright, alert eyes. "Darling, everything is going to be alright" Mac reassured her. "You and these babies are perfectly safe and perfectly healthy, and we're going to ensure that you remain so" she stated with conviction.

"How?" Phryne asked quietly. Mac's expression softened.

"By continuing to eat, rest and relax" Mac said gently. "Not doing anything to overly exert yourself, and adhering to the bedrest which you'll begin next week" she continued, her gaze holding her friend's as she spoke. "And letting people take care of you for a change" she explained. "I'll continue to examine you twice a week, and can come more frequently if that would reassure you" she offered kindly. "And I want you to call me – at any time – for any reason. Even if you think it's nothing" she advised, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "Alright?" she asked. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. Mac considered her for a few moments before smiling gently in response.

"Good" Mac responded, noting the visible relief in Phryne's eyes and expression. "And this little spa trip which the inspector has very kindly arranged for you sounds perfect" she advised. Phryne relaxed further and smiled.

"It is" Phryne agreed, stroking her belly subconsciously as she spoke. Jack felt a rush of love and warmth flood his body at the sight of the natural, loving gesture. "Thank you" she said softly, to both of them. Jack squeezed her hand and Mac smiled.

"You're very welcome" Jack replied sincerely.

"Yes" Mac stated with conviction, smiling softly as she spoke.

"Everything's going to be alright, Phryne" Jack said confidently, prompting Phryne to look up at him. "I promise" he assured her. Phryne considered him for a moment before nodding in response, a warm smile playing upon her lips, as she continued to tenderly caress her rounded belly, eliciting strong, rhythmic movements from within.


	126. Chapter 93 pt 2

Following Phryne's examination, Mac checked Jack's injuries and re-dressed his bandaging, proclaimed him fit and well, and took her leave. As Jack escorted her downstairs, Phryne eased herself off the bed and put on her crimson patent heels, which proved to be something of a trial. And was it her imagination, or were her ankles slightly swollen? Phryne stared at her feet for a few moments, as she considered her changing body, along with the other facts Mac had disclosed as of late. The amount of weight she would be gaining, the back pain, discomfort, lack of sleep, increased exhaustion, and the imminence of her confinement, which was only a week away. Phryne swallowed hard and tried to suppress these concerns for the time being, and was almost successful, until she found herself reminded of the fact that the babies would almost certainly be arriving early. The average timescale for the delivery of twins, according to Mac, was between thirty-five and thirty-seven weeks. And she was almost thirty-four.

Phryne felt suddenly flushed with panic, which she immediately attempted to suppress, holding onto the edge of the mattress as she tried to calm herself. As her pregnancy progressed, Phryne found her fears increasingly, and the imminence of the arrival of her babies made it much harder for her to manage them as she once had. As did the lack of sleep, the physical discomfort and the heaviness of her ever-growing belly, all of which presented her with countless limitations to her once limitless lifestyle. Phryne sighed deeply in frustration at her own thoughts, and forced herself to focus instead on her plans for the day. Jack had very kindly organised a spa trip for her and Sheila, and they would be attending the theatre tonight, and she was incredibly excited about both. A social butterfly by nature, she found the prospect of having such a busy day very enjoyable. Though also, rather tiring. But she also realised that it was likely to be her final social event before the arrival of her babies. After a few moments' of further consideration, her excitement overruled her fears, and she pushed herself up from the bed and continued to prepare herself for the day.

Phryne made her way into her dressing room, and quickly located her white floral carpet bag, which she had packed accordingly for the spa. The bag, however, was resting on the ground, and Phryne found that her body had become increasingly more uncooperative when it came to the matter of leaning down. Her back protested most strongly, and her belly (which seemed to be getting bigger by the day) felt too heavy, having a most inconvenient effect upon her balance. And so, after punctuating her third attempt of reaching the bag with a sigh of frustration, Phryne made a fourth attempt at reaching the bag, and was so focused upon her efforts in what was apparently a herculean task, that she did not hear Jack re-enter their bedroom. Indeed, she only registered his return when he walked into the dressing room.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, confusion present in his tone, as he watched his wife bending down and reaching for the bag, which was just a few inches from her grasp. Phryne looked up as he spoke. She smiled embarrassedly.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne returned, as Jack quickly made his way towards her.

"Phryne, stop" Jack instructed, his voice kind but assertive. "Let me" he added gently, clasping her reaching hand in his own and encouraging her to stand upright. Which she did slowly, and with more difficulty than she had previously foreseen.

Phryne frowned in discomfort and sighed lightly, before placing her hand on her lower back and rubbing it soothingly. After considering her for a few moments to ensure she was alright, Jack leaned down and picked up the bag with an effortlessness which made Phryne feel slightly envious. And rather embarrassed. Again. She looked up at Jack with as calm and confident an expression she could muster.

"Thank you" Phryne said gratefully, offering him a small smile, before reaching for the bag. Jack pulled it back slightly out of her grasp, and Phryne's eyes shot up to meet his gaze. She exhaled lightly and her shoulders fell. "Jack, I'm perfectly capable of carrying-"

"You're carrying quite enough already" Jack reminded her, placing his right hand on her waist and guiding her towards him. Phryne allowed herself to be led, and a small smirk played on her lips. She placed her hand on his arm and met his gaze.

"Then what's a few pounds more?" Phryne asked lightly, reaching for the bag once more. Jack drew it back once more and rose his eyebrows. "Jack" she protested. But she could see from the resolution in Jack's eyes and expression that he would not be moved on the subject, though she didn't completely understand why. Chivalry was one thing – and she did appreciate the gesture - but this seemed a little unnecessary. "It's clothes and toiletries, it's not as though I'm attempting to move furniture" she argued, her tone adopting a slightly sharper edge, as she placed her hand on her hip and looked up at him defiantly. Jack considered her for a moment, his eyes fixed on hers. She seemed to be slightly frustrated by his refusal to allow her to carry the bag; whilst he agreed it was light enough, and he wasn't overly concerned about her lifting it, he did have qualms about her bending over as she just did. He knew how uncomfortable she was becoming, and how much her changing shape had affected her balance.

"I'll just carry it down the stairs for you" Jack conceded. "I'll give it to Mr Butler to put in the car along with my mother's" he advised. Phryne relaxed slightly and nodded, her features tinged with embarrassment. "I'm not trying to be obstructive, Phryne. And I'm certainly not questioning you" he assured her, his voice gentle and kind. She held his gaze and listened attentively. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself" he explained.

Phryne was about to counter his argument, when the look of concern in his eyes convinced her otherwise. She exhaled slowly and nodded in understanding, before swallowing hard and meeting his gaze once more.

"Yes, I know" Phryne responded quietly, her body and expression relaxing slightly as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Jack" she said sincerely. Jack's expression softened and he stroked her waist tenderly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you" she added apologetically.

"You didn't" Jack assured her, smiling softly as he spoke. "I understand, Phryne" he added sympathetically, his eyes holding her gaze as he spoke. She was fiercely independent, and struggled with the increasingly limitations her pregnancy caused, especially when they affected her ability to do things for herself. "And my shins escaped the discussion unscathed" he added lightly, earning a smile from the heavily pregnant lady detective. She stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly in response. "Now, would you like me to get your coat for you?" he offered kindly, his eyes drifting towards one of the three rails of Phryne's magnificent coats. Phryne followed his gaze.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, prompting Jack to walk down past the first rail. "How will you know which one I want?" she asked lightly. Jack smirked.

"Have faith, Miss Fisher" he called over his shoulder, before locating her red coat and removing it from the hanger, draping it over his arm and carrying it towards her with a smile. Phryne nodded approvingly in response. "I am a detective, after all" he reminded her. Phryne chuckled lightly in response

"So you are" Phryne agreed, smiling in response. Jack smiled gently and put the carpet bag down on the floor, before lifting her coat from his arm.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing towards her. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, before allowing her to help her into her coat. Which she didn't even attempt to secure, knowing from recent experience that it would be futile to try.

Phryne smoothed the coat down and looked up at Jack, whose eyes were fixed on her rounded belly, which was shrouded in the crimson chiffon material of her dress, and displayed proudly through her open coat. The warm look in his eyes and the tenderness of his expression stirred something inside her, and she found herself suddenly overcome by familiar feelings of guilt and embarrassment. She let out a shaken breath just as he looked up and met her gaze.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said, her voice and expression imbued with warmth and sincerity. Jack's eyes drifted across her and he nodded immediately in response.

"You're welcome" Jack replied gently, before reaching down towards her carpet bag, which he lifted up in the familiarly effortless fashion which Phryne herself had been rendered bereft of. For now. She forced aside that particular thought and focused on Jack completely.

"I mean it" Phryne added, her eyes holding his gaze as she spoke. "I really do appreciate everything you've done, and everything you're continuing to do" she added sincerely. Her expression became sober as she looked up at him with nervousness and embarrassment. "And I'm sorry if I don't convey that as clearly or as often as I should" she stated. Jack shook his head and walked towards her, reaching through her coat and resting his hand comfortingly upon her waist.

"Phryne, you have nothing to apologise for and you don't have to thank me" Jack explained gently. "In fact, I am banning the word 'sorry' and any other term of apology until further notice" he declared, smiling warmly at her as he met her gaze, his eyes alight with a mischievous glint which did positively terrible things to Phryne's mind. She relaxed visibly and smiled broadly in response.

"Under whose authority?" Phryne asked lightly, as Jack drew her closer to him. Her eyes held his gaze as she smiled.

"Mine" Jack replied confidently, before leaning in close to Phryne, placing his hand upon her cheek, and drawing her lips towards his in a deep, passionate kiss which rendered her breathless.

After several moments, Phryne and Jack broke the kiss breathlessly, smiling against each other's lips as they slowly opened their eyes. Jack simply held Phryne for a while, both arms wrapped around her and holding her supportively, as she relaxed against him. Her expression was now devoid of concern or doubt or guilt or embarrassment, or any other negative feeling which he desperately wished to relieve her of. Instead she looked calm and serene, and altogether otherworldly. Her hair was soft, her eyes bright, and her skin was positively glowing. She looked radiant, ethereal, and indescribably beautiful. And the sensation of her rounded belly pressed against his abdomen made his heart race, excitement coursing through his veins. As he held her, he felt the strong and frequent sensations of the babies moving, pressing their tiny bodies against their mother's and against his own. Jack's smile widened and he held Phryne tighter. Phryne smiled in response.

Several minutes later Phryne, suddenly becoming aware of the time, leaned back slowly out of Jack's embrace.

"I should probably go downstairs" Phryne advised. "We're supposed to be leaving in a few minutes, and I don't want to keep Sheila waiting" she explained. "It takes me long enough to navigate the staircase" she added lightly. Jack smiled softly in response and nodded in understanding, before releasing his hold upon her and watching as she walked slowly out of the room.

As her pregnancy progressed Phryne, who had always been defined by her energy, moved in a slower, more controlled manner than before. As Jack made his way downstairs with her, he observed the careful manner in which she walked, noting the straightness of her back and the difference in her stance. And the fact that she now held onto the bannister for each moment from the time she reached the first step until second she made it past the last. A cautionary action and precaution of safety and support which her conscious mind probably wasn't even aware of. And a stark difference to her usual manner of practically flying down the staircase at an alarming speed. Jack smiled warmly at the thought and followed Phryne into the hallway, where Sheila and Mr Butler were patiently waiting. As soon as Phryne stepped onto the tiled floor of the hallway, Sheila turned towards her with a broad smile.

"Good morning, my dears" Sheila greeted warmly, before making her way towards her son and daughter-in-law. Phryne noticed that she was wearing a charming pale green day dress and white coat and hat, and was positively brimming with energy and enthusiasm, which was infectious. Phryne smiled in response as she and Jack returned the greetings.

"Are you almost ready?" Phryne asked gently, her eyes drifting towards Mr Butler, who was holding Sheila's own (slightly larger) carpet bag. Sheila nodded in confirmation.

"Oh, yes" Sheila confirmed. "They will have towels, won't they?" she asked quickly, her eyes meeting her daughter-in-law's gaze. "Or are we required to take our own?" Phryne smiled softly.

"They'll provide us with towels and a robe" Phryne responded kindly. "All we need are spare clothes, a bathing suit, and any toiletries you require" she explained. "The Salon of Beauty also provides its guests with a beautiful set of silk garments to wear during their visit, but I've brought a white cotton day dress instead, as I doubt they'll have any in my size" she added lightly. Sheila smiled softly and nodded.

"I've packed a day dress too – we'll stand out together" Sheila responded kindly. Phryne's expression warmed.

"Allow me, inspector" said Mr Butler, taking a step towards Jack, who promptly handed him Phryne's bag and thanked him. Mr Butler then turned towards Phryne. "I'll be ready to drive you directly, Miss. The Hispano is ready" he announced. Phryne hesitated for a moment before responding.

"Oh, thank you Mr Butler, but I can drive" Phryne responded gently. Mr Butler looked from Phryne to Jack, and then back to the lady detective.

"It's no trouble at all, Miss" Mr Butler assured her. "I'll just take the bags to the car whilst you decide" he added genially, before walking across the hallway and out of the house. Phryne turned towards Jack as soon as Mr Butler was out of earshot.

"Why don't you let Mr Butler drive you?" Jack suggested gently. "I know you felt rather uncomfortable the last time you drove" he explained.

"Jack, it was nothing" Phryne countered. "I'm perfectly capable of driving" she advised calmly. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"Yes, I know" Jack assured her promptly. "I asked Mr Butler to drive you as I thought you might be more comfortable in the back" he continued carefully, remembering the conversation they'd had in Phryne's dressing room just a short time ago. "The Commissioner is arriving shortly to discuss my return to the office, otherwise I would've driven you myself" he advised. "Of course, it's completely your decision" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded slowly as she considered his words. Whilst she loved driving and was aware of the fact that she would have very few further opportunities to do so before the babies arrived, Jack's argument was correct. She had been very sore after she last drove the Hispano…

"Why don't you sit in the back with me and tell me everything I need to know about this Salon of Beauty?" Sheila suggested kindly, her voice prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "I've never been to one before so I fear I'm a complete novice" she admitted, with a warm expression devoid of concern. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course I will" Phryne responded kindly. "And you have absolutely nothing to worry about" she assured her. "The Salon of Beauty is a place to relax, not to worry" she explained, her eyes drifting towards Jack, who met her gaze and smiled. Phryne's expression softened. "Which is why Jack very kindly arranged for us to attend" she stated warmly. Jack nodded humbly in response just as Mr Butler quietly re-entered the house.

"Just try not to lead my mother too far astray" Jack said lightly, smirking slightly as he spoke. Phryne smiled.

"I'm afraid I can't make any such promise" Phryne teased, earning a laugh from Sheila, who took her arm.

"Come along, dear" Sheila encouraged. "Our carriage awaits" she advised. Phryne smiled softly and looked back up towards Jack.

"I hope you both enjoy yourselves" Jack said sincerely.

"Thank you" Phryne responded warmly.

"Oh, I'm sure we will, dear" Sheila replied, smiling affectionately at her son as she spoke. "Thank you, Jack" she added sincerely. Jack nodded in response and held Phryne's gaze for a few moments longer, until the lady detective turned towards her butler, whose entrance she had perceived.

"Are you sure you don't mind driving us, Mr B?" Phryne asked kindly.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded promptly. "It would be a pleasure" he added sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, before turning back towards Jack. "Goodbye, Jack" she said softly, her sentiments promptly echoed by Sheila.

"I'll see you both this afternoon" Jack said kindly. Phryne nodded in agreement before turning on the spot and walking down the corridor with Sheila.

Jack followed them slowly and waited by the front door, watching as they disappeared down the pathway and towards the car. Mr Butler opened the gate for them and Sheila helped Phryne into the Hispano, as Jack watched from the house. Even though she was going to a Salon of Beauty (where even Phryne couldn't get into trouble, surely?) with his mother (who he knew would look after her), he couldn't help feel uncomfortable by her impending absence. As the knot in his stomach began to tighten, Mr Butler closed the car door behind Phryne, and she looked back up at the house and smiled at him. Jack returned the smile and nodded, standing against the doorframe as he watched her. Although she was perfectly healthy and strong and safe, she was also thirty-four weeks pregnant with their twins, and this fact made her vulnerable – more vulnerable than he had ever imagined her feeling before. And as her pregnancy had progressed, he found himself feeling increasingly unsettled by her absence. He even had to stop himself from checking on her when she was asleep in their bedroom, not wishing to be overbearing or to overwhelm her. But this – this – was difficult. More difficult than he had anticipated. What if she needed him? What if something happened? Mac said the twins could be born early, between thirty-five and thirty-seven weeks, and she was thirty-four weeks pregnant now. What if something happened at the Salon of Beauty?

As Jack watched Mr Butler get into the car and start the engine, his stomach dropped. He was beginning to feel that this was a bad idea. He turned his attentions back towards Phryne, who was leaning back against the seat and laughing at something his mother had said, her rounded belly displayed through her coat. Something inside of him ached. But it was fine. She was fine. Everything was fine. And Mac had been quite clear that morning that all was well, and the babies were showing no signs of making an immediate appearance. The babies were fine, and so was Phryne. At that moment, Phryne looked back up towards the house and met Jack's gaze, her expression softening as she smiled at him warmly. Jack forced a smile and nodded, before raising his hand and waving, as the car disappeared from view.

Jack remained standing in the threshold until the car disappeared from view, and he could no longer hear the sound of the majestic engine. He allowed himself a few moments of further contemplation, before exhaling deeply and forcing aside his feelings of concern, which he assured himself were unfounded. He drummed his fingers on the doorframe, before sighing deeply and swallowing hard, turning on the spot and walking back into the house.

After a detailed conversation on Melba Cruise's Salon of Beauty and all the treatments it offered (many of which Sheila had never heard of), Phryne and Sheila arrived at the spa shortly before half-past nine. As Mr Butler helped Phryne out of the car, Sheila remained in the back seat for a few moments, looking up at the large white building in awe.

The Salon of Beauty was a large, modern white building with bay windows, ornate railings and a pristine white gravel driveway which was lines with rows of delightful smelling native flowers. Several other cars were parked to the far right of the building, which looked clean and inviting, and soft jazz music could be heard from the driveway. The scents of vanilla, camomile and hibiscus hung strongly in the air, and Sheila inhaled deeply. It was a very beautiful (and, she suspected, very expensive) place indeed, and she found herself feeling a little overwhelmed by it. Everything looked so clean and so flawless that she was almost afraid to step on the polished marble floor, which she could see even from her current distance…

"Sheila?" Phryne asked softly, drawing the older woman from her thoughts. Sheila met Phryne's gaze and smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked gently, her eyes patient and her expression kind.

"Of course, my dear" Sheila responded immediately, as Phryne offered her a hand and helped her to alight. Mr Butler then appeared beside them both, carrying their bags in his hands. "It reminds me somewhat of an asclepion" she stated, as she stared up at the large building. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, as she considered the matter. "In many ways I suppose it is" she added, before turning towards Mr Butler and reaching for her bag.

"Allow me, Miss" Mr Butler responded genially. Phryne decided to accept defeat – just this once – and nodded in agreement, before turning back towards Sheila (who appeared a little nervous) and linking their arms. Sheila smiled affectionately and patted Phryne's hand.

"It will be a wonderful experience, I assure you" Phryne said kindly. "But we can leave whenever you like" she stated. Sheila's expression softened as she and Phryne began to walk towards the building, the white gravel crunching beneath their feet.

"On the contrary, my dear" Sheila said warmly. "After everything you told me on our journey, I fear you may have to drag me" she added lightly. Phryne laughed in response as she and Sheila walked across the gravel, up the three (mercifully small) white steps and towards the building. As they reached the entrance, Phryne saw Melba Cruise herself step into view, swathed in purple silks and followed by two young ladies in red uniform.

"Phryne Robinson" Melba greeted warmly, walking towards her and taking her hand as she stepped over the threshold. Her eyes drifted down towards her belly, where her gaze lingered for a moment, her lips parting and her expression warming. "Oh, you look beautiful, darling. Radiant" she proclaimed, meeting Phryne's gaze once more. Phryne smiled politely and nodded in response, despite not feeling particularly beautiful or radiant.

"Thank you, Melba" Phryne responded, as Melba clasped her hand in both of hers. "May I introduce you to my mother-in-law, Sheila Robinson?" she said, turning towards Sheila with a smile as she spoke. Melba gently released Phryne's hands and smiled at Sheila, taking her hand in hers.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Robinson" Melba greeted sincerely.

"It's lovely to meet you too" Sheila responded warmly. "And please, call me Sheila" she added.

"And you must call me Melba" Melba returned. Sheila smiled softly and nodded in agreement, as Melba considered her for a moment, then turned her attentions back towards Phryne. "I must say, darling, I never imagined you'd be introducing me to your mother-in-law" she stated. Phryne smiled softly in response.

"It's an honour to be able to" Phryne responded sincerely. Sheila looked up at her daughter-in-law and smiled warmly, touched by sentiment. Melba nodded in agreement.

"Indeed" Melba returned, her eyes drifting between Sheila and Phryne, before focusing on Mr Butler, who was standing unobtrusively behind them. "Are these your bags?" Melba asked Phryne. The lady detective turned towards Mr Butler.

"Yes, they are" Phryne agreed, her confirmation prompting the two young ladies in red to step forward and relieve Mr Butler of them. "Thank you, Mr B" Phryne added gratefully.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded promptly. "If you'd care to telephone the house when you are ready to be picked up, I'll come to you directly" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened.

"Thank you" Phryne responded. Mr Butler nodded in response, exchanged goodbyes with Phryne and Sheila, and quietly departed.

"My girls will take your bags to the dressing room" Melba advised, her words prompting Phryne to turn back towards her. "I'm sure you remember the way, Phryne" she added. Phryne smiled in response. She was quite a loyal patron of the establishment, though she hadn't attended in several months. Which, she suspected, was the reason behind Melba attending to her personally. That and her title, fortune and social standing, of course.

"Indeed I do" Phryne confirmed. Melba nodded in understanding.

"I know you're very familiar with the establishment, Phryne, but are there any questions either of you have at all?" Melba asked, looking from Phryne to Sheila as she spoke. Sheila shook her head softly and looked up at her daughter-in-law.

"No, thank you" Sheila responded politely. "Phryne has told me about your establishment, and it sounds wonderful" she said sincerely. "I'm very much looking forward to exploring" she advised. Melba smiled with the pride of a mother complemented on the beauty and temperament of her newborn infant.

"Thank you, Sheila" Melba responded. "I do hope you'll have an enjoyable time here" she stated, before looking up at Phryne. "Now, although I know you are most fond of our full-body massages, unfortunately it would not be safe for you to have one on this occasion" she began tentatively. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Or physically possible, I'd imagine" Phryne responded calmly. "That's quite alright, I'd imagined as much" she advised.

"However" Melba returned with a smile. "One of my masseuses, Lena – a beautiful young girl who has come to us from Sweden – has assured me that she has massaged women in your condition, and would be delighted to assist you today" she added warmly. "Your husband mentioned the back pain you've been experiencing, and asked if there was anything we could do to assist" she said softly. Phryne smiled gently in response and nodded. Dear Jack. "Lena's a very dear girl who will take excellent care of you" she advised. Phryne smiled softly and felt excited by the prospect. She'd assumed that she would be considerably more limited in the Salon of Beauty than usual, but this was wonderful news indeed.

"Thank you, Melba" Phryne responded sincerely. "That's very kind" she added.

"Not at all" Melba returned easily. "I've booked you both in for a massage at eleven o'clock – you know where the rooms are, Phryne" she said kindly. "I wanted to make sure Lena would be available for you, but if the time isn't convenient please do let me know" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement and assured her that it would be. "Lunch is served between twelve and two as usual" she continued, as she tried to think of other pieces of information Phryne and Sheila would require. "But apart from that, everything is as it always is" she declared proudly. "Please make yourself at home, enjoy the pools, the gardens, the treatments and anything else which takes your fancy" she stated invitingly. "Although, on this occasion, darling, I would advise you strongly against using the steam room" she said to Phryne, who nodded immediately in agreement.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded promptly. She'd not been overly keen on the concept since she'd found herself locked in one of the steam rooms during her and Jack's first case.

"But everything else is completely at your disposal" Melba advised warmly. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Phryne replied. Melba smiled and looked from Phryne to Sheila.

"If either of you require anything, please let me know – or let one of my girls know and they'll come and find me" Melba offered generously.

"We will, thank you" Phryne responded.

"Yes, thank you" echoed Sheila. Melba was a very kind lady, and most attentive of Phryne and herself. She found herself feeling at ease almost immediately.

"Well, I'll leave you both to enjoy your day" Melba announced. "I'm sure I'll see you during lunch" she advised. "It was wonderful to meet you, Sheila" she said sincerely.

"Thank you" Sheila responded, smiling softly as she spoke. "It was lovely to meet you too" she added. Melba nodded politely in response, before gliding down the marble corridor in her full-length purple silk gown.

"What a charming lady" Sheila proclaimed, looking up at Phryne as she spoke.

"She certainly is" Phryne agreed, smiling softly as she met Sheila's gaze. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yes" Sheila returned promptly, walking down the corridor with Phryne, who was leading the way. "We most definitely should" she added. Phryne smiled brightly in response.

As Phryne led Sheila down the corridor, the older woman gazed curiously around the majestic place, the likes of which she had never seen. The floors were polished marble, the walls white, the ceilings high, the chandeliers unquestionably crystal. There were doors on either side of the corridor which led to unknown destinations, small tables and armchairs upholstered in cream were arranged symmetrically around the building, with small vases of flowers in bright shades adding colour to the minimalist surroundings. Directly ahead of them was a spacious, open-plan room where chaise lounges, and armchairs upholstered in cream were arranged, will tall mirrors fixed upon the walls, which were adorned with lights and modern artworks in pastel shades. Several employees in red and guests in silk pyjamas in red, green and blue passed through the area, travelling in several directions. A couple of young ladies in white gowns and soft shoes glided across the room, their hair damp and their faces flushed. Some of the guests greeted Phryne and Sheila, with either polite nods of acknowledgement or (on two occasions) exclamations of surprise and delight, conveyance of how 'radiant' and 'wonderful' she looked, and polite questions concerning her pregnancy. The latter two women, who were clearly acquaintances of Phryne, greeted Sheila pleasantly once she was introduced to them by her daughter-in-law, and seemed as curious about her as Melba had been. After a minute or so, the young women had politely excused themselves, conveyed their intentions of seeing them both again later that day, and headed to their next location. Once they had departed, Phryne led Sheila further into the room, and she looked around it curiously.

Directly ahead of this room was what appeared to be in indoor swimming pool and the steam rooms, which Sheila stared at for several moments as Phryne led her forward. There were doors to the right which led outside, to what Sheila judged to be a beautiful veranda and most impressive garden. To the right was another corridor, which Phryne led Sheila down, and which seemed as wide and vast as the last. The dining room was on their left, the kitchens on their right, and a room entitled 'Dressing Room' with a large set of double-doors directly in front of them. Phryne guided Sheila inside, and they both looked around the spacious room.

The room was large and square and consistent with the design of the rest of the building. The floor was marble, the ceiling high, the furniture opulent. Directly ahead of them at the far back of the room were a row of mirrors and sinks, which were being utilised by a couple of the other patrons. Large dressers in brilliant white were lined up beneath the mirrors, and provided soap, face cloths, various powders and oils, and vases of brightly coloured flowers. The dressers had been stripped of their drawers and replaced with shelves, which held dozens upon dozens of white towels and flannels of various sizes. To the left of the dressers was a door leading to the shower rooms, to the far right a door leading to the lavatories, and walls of the entire room were lined with the most majestic lockers that Sheila had ever seen. They were medium-sized and white, lined up in neat rows, each with a brass plaque and number, and accompanying lock and key. The wall space above the lockers were adorned with modern works of art in pastel shades (often featuring flowers or nature), lamps and candles. Tall wicker laundry baskets had been placed in each corner of the room (which Phryne had informed Sheila were emptied hourly), and tables and chairs upholstered in the same deep cream material were arranged throughout the room, giving it the appearance of a dressing room/boudoir/changing rooms. It was a most remarkable place, impeccably clean, and incredibly modern and inviting. The room was scented with lavender, jasmine and vanilla, as well as an assortment of beauty products and powders and perfumes, creating a most interesting medley of aromas.

As Sheila allowed herself a few moments to look around the room and its occupants (who were happily going about their business whilst paying little attention to other patrons), she found herself wondering what to do. The room was so opulent and extravagant that even stepping into it was rather imposing. And at the moment, she found the notion of touching something potentially problematic.

Phryne, who had discerned her concerns, had no such qualms, and did not wish for Sheila to endure any either. So she linked her arm through hers, smiled at her warmly, and explained the layout of the vicinity, as she led her mother-in-law confidently towards a quiet, unoccupied row of lockers to the far left, where they bags had been placed and two white, fluffy robes laid out for them. As Phryne reached for hers, she found herself wondering whether it would fit her, and quickly came to doubt whether the material would cover the vast expanse of her ever-growing belly. Though she was not overly concerned by the fact. And, instead of dwelling upon it for too long, distracted herself by putting her bag into her locker (number sixteen) and turning her attentions towards her mother-in-law, who had done the same in the one adjoining hers. Phryne met Sheila's gaze and her expression softened.

"Our massages are booked for eleven o'clock, which gives us an hour and a half to enjoy the facilities beforehand" Phryne announced, smiling reassuringly as she spoke. "Is there anything in particular you would like to do first?" she asked kindly. Phryne had discussed their options in the car – from the clay and seaweed facials and foot spas to swimming, and from massages to steam rooms and walks around the beautiful gardens which smelled of fresh hibiscus. Sheila considered Phryne's words for a few moments before responding.

"I wonder if we might enjoy the indoor pool you mentioned?" Sheila asked. "It would be best to swim before lunch, and if our massages are booked for eleven, perhaps we should swim first?" she suggested. Phryne smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That's an excellent idea" Phryne proclaimed. "I haven't been swimming in months" she confessed. "Aunt Prudence's pool isn't too warm this time of year" she explained. Sheila nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sure this one will be most enjoyable" Sheila said gently, excitement present in her voice. "The water should make you feel more comfortable, too" she explained, prompting Phryne to meet her gaze. "Our bodies feel lighter whilst under water, so it should take some of the pressure off your back" she said kindly. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Perhaps I'll be able to swim lengths" Phryne considered aloud. "Though I was struggling somewhat when I last attempted it" she said quietly. Sheila nodded slowly in response.

"That's understandable" Sheila sympathised. "There's no harm in trying" she added kindly, her warm eyes holding Phryne's gaze. "And if it becomes too much or too tiring, we can simply lounge" she added, uttering the last word as though it were forbidden. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like a wonderful notion" Phryne stated approvingly, as she reached into her bag and drew out her black swimming costume, which she hoped still fit. Because as much as Melba's establishment celebrated femininity and hedonism, she suspected she would draw the line at skinny dipping.

Thankfully for Phryne and the other patrons, the bathing costume did still fit. Just. Although it did cling tighter to her than she would have liked, it was certainly fit for purpose. The black fabric highlighted her rounded belly and fuller breasts, but was perfectly comfortable and felt stable enough, becoming Phryne's second skin from the moment she put it on.

Sheila, who wore a much more decorous dark blue two-piece bathing suit, smiled at the sight of Phryne in her own costume, her expression softening as she gazed at her warmly, in a manner which reminded Phryne very much of Jack. Phryne smiled in response and put on her robe.

"I fear this will be the last time I'll be able to wear this costume" Phryne confessed. Sheila's eyes drifted across her body appraisingly before meeting Phryne's gaze.

"Which is a shame indeed" Sheila responded. "Because you look absolutely beautiful" she added sincerely. Phryne smiled softly in response and thanked her as she tried to tie the robe, managing to secure it. Just. Sheila smiled affectionately and walked towards her daughter-in-law.

"Shall we?" Phryne asked. Sheila beamed and nodded.

"Indeed we shall" Sheila returned, before she and Phryne selected some towels and headed out of the dressing room and towards the indoor swimming pool.

The pool room, as Sheila dubbed it, was large and immaculate and incredibly warm. The pool itself took up a considerable amount of space within the room, and was watched closely by two members of staff at all times. At the far back of the room were four doors which evidently led to the steam rooms, all of which were currently being used. There were dozens of white sun loungers adorned with cushions arranged around the edges of the room, with small tables in between. Each table also contained a small quantity of towels for those who had, in their haste, forgotten to bring their own from the dressing room. The room smelled very clean and felt incredibly warm, and Phryne found herself feeling almost giddy as she entered, reaffirming Melba's caution against using the steam rooms in her condition. It was one of the few rules which Phryne was happy to abide by.

"Shall we put our towels over here?" Phryne suggested, as she led Sheila towards two unoccupied loungers. Sheila agreed and followed suit, and both women laid down their towels on their seats. Phryne was about to remove her robe when the sound of a woman's voice from behind her attracted her attention.

"Excuse me, Miss?" came the voice of one of the young members of staff, a girl a few years younger than Phryne with honey-coloured hair, bright eyes and a healthy complexion.

"Yes?" Phryne asked gently. The younger woman seemed to relax at Phryne's tone.

"I was wondering if either of you would care for some refreshments" advised the attentive attendant, who Phryne had seen observing her rounded belly. "It can get quite warm in here…" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and her expression softened. The staff here were even more attentive to her than usual, which gave her the distinct impression that Melba had asked them to be especially attentive of her in what the vast majority of the world would describe as her 'delicate condition'. And from the nervous way she'd approached her, the poor girl probably thought she'd have to deal with a demanding, bad-tempered heavily pregnant aristocrat with no manners, little tolerance, and an overinflated sense of her own importance. Phryne was delighted at the prospect of disproving it all.

"That's very kind, thank you" Phryne responded warmly, smiling as she spoke. "Might I have some lemonade with ice?" she asked politely. The young woman nodded with eagerness belying a new employee.

"Yes, Miss – Madam" the young woman hastily corrected. "Of course" she added, before looking towards Sheila.

"Could I trouble you for a glass of water please, my dear?" Sheila asked. The younger woman relaxed further and nodded.

"It's no trouble at all, I'll bring the drinks through immediately" the attendant replied, her confidence increasing with each word. "I'll put them on the table for you, so you can have them when you're ready" she explained. "I'll be in the pool room until lunchtime, so if either of you need anything please do let me know" she stated kindly, addressing Phryne as she spoke.

"We will. Thank you" Phryne responded graciously. The younger woman smiled and nodded, before politely excusing herself and heading out of the pool room. Sheila watched her until she disappeared from view.

"What a lovely young lady" Sheila commended, as she and Phryne removed their robes.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, as she ran her right hand over her belly, which was held supportively by the material of her bathing costume. The sight of the water, the sound of it moving, and the sight of the room, all made Phryne long to be in the water. Sheila saw the look of longing in her eyes, and smiled softly as she approached her.

"Shall we?" Sheila suggested. Phryne smiled and nodded in agreement, before leading the way towards the pool.

As she reached the water's edge, Phryne held onto both sides of the ladder firmly, before slowly descending the steps into the pool. The water was the perfect temperature, warm without being overwhelming, and her muscles welcomed the sensation of it against her skin. As did her babies who, in line with their conduct when she bathed, began to move and kick excitedly as soon as they realised that their mother was surrounded by water. Phryne smiled fondly as her feet reached the bottom of the pool, and placed her hand tenderly on her belly, where her palm was met with a series of strong, enthusiastic kicks. As Phryne moved away from the edge to enable Sheila to also get into the pool, she was struck by how much lighter she felt in the water than upon land. Of course, one always felt lighter when in a pool; Mac had explained the reasons to her once, but it had been at night after a long case and half a bottle of whiskey, so her memory failed her somewhat. But this – this – was completely unexpected. It was glorious. Her arms and legs felt almost weightless, her belly felt considerably lighter, and her back no longer ached so profoundly. Phryne inhaled deeply and leaned forwards, so she was almost floating on her front, before trying a few experimental strokes in the pool. Although her centre of balance was considerably off, and the sensation of swimming felt quite dissimilar to how it usually did, it was not impossible. Though she was somewhat distracted by the excitable movements of her babies, who were making their own approval of her current activities quite clear. Phryne smiled at the sensations she was experiencing, before turning back to face Sheila, and swimming towards her. Sheila caught sight of the calm, relaxed expression Phryne bore, and the ease with which she moved through the water, causing her to smile.

"This is wonderful" Phryne breathed. Sheila smiled warmly and nodded.

"So I see" Sheila responded approvingly, as she immersed herself beneath the water up to her neck, then leaned against the edge of the pool as Phryne reached her side. "Would you like to try swimming a few lengths?" she suggested tentatively. Phryne's smile and bright eyes confirmed the fact before she spoke.

"Will you join me?" Phryne invited. Sheila smiled and nodded in response.

"Of course, my dear" Sheila returned, moving away from the edge of the pool as she spoke. "I'd be delighted."

For the next fifteen minutes, Phryne and Sheila swam from one end of the pool to the other, which Phryne enjoyed immeasurably. Although she swan at an admittedly slower pace than she once could, she felt the fact she was carrying two additional human beings made it perfectly justifiable. But after fifteen minutes, despite the relaxed and arguably casual pace at which she swam, Phryne's body began to remind her of the advanced nature of her pregnancy. Her limbs, which had been weightless, began to feel sore, and she found herself becoming tired. Sheila, who sensed the tiredness affecting Phryne and noticed a change in her breathing, suggested they relax for a few minutes, which Phryne willingly assented to. However, what was intended to be a five minute break turned into thirty minutes, as Phryne and Sheila were so engaged in conversation and immersed in the warmth and comfort of the water that they did not register the passing of time. However, once they did realise it, Phryne suggested they swim a few more lengths, which Sheila agreed to on the understanding Phryne stopped if she felt it necessary to. Phryne agreed to the suggestion and swam another four lengths, before succumbing to tiredness before she could embark upon the fifth. Sheila used it as an apt opportunity to suggest leaving the pool and enjoying their drinks, before showering and changing before their massages, which were scheduled to take place in twenty minutes' time.

And so, after leaving the pool and showering quickly, Phryne and Sheila changed into light day dresses ahead of their massages. Phryne wore a champagne silk chemise beneath a white cotton embroidered day dress, which was loose-fitting and comfortable, whilst Sheila opted for a light blue day dress with similar attributes. As Phryne led Sheila back down the corridor and towards the massage parlours, they greeted a few other staff members and women who knew Phryne, before arriving at their destination, where they were met by their masseuses. A young woman with light blonde hair and kind blue eyes named Helga introduced herself to Sheila, quickly striking up conversation with her and leading her into one of the rooms. Phryne heard Sheila explaining that she'd never been to a Salon of Beauty before, and found the dressing room 'simply beautiful', just as a young woman with dark hair and hazel eyes approached her, and introduced herself as Lena.

"Hello" Phryne greeted warmly. "Please, call me Phryne" she said kindly. Lena smiled softly and stepped towards her.

"Of course" Lena responded, her eyes drifting down to Phryne's belly, before meeting her gaze once more. "If you could come this way" she said gently, before opening the door behind her and standing aside to enable Phryne to enter first.

This massage parlour, like all others in the Salon of Beauty, was quiet and intimate, and put the guest immediately at their ease. The room was decorated in the same style as the rest of the building, with white walls and furniture, modern artwork in pastel shades and bright flowers. The massage table had been moved against the far right wall and was covered in a thin white sheet, and almost completely concealed behind an ornate screen of Japanese design. A table and two armchairs were arranged at the far left, and a single upholstered armchair with no arms was in the centre of the room, which immediately attracted Phryne's attention. As did the atmosphere within.

Unlike the rest of the building, this room's lighting was much lower, and the scents of the oils melded with rose petals, creating a beautiful ambience. Phryne, who was already feeling weary and extremely relaxed following her swim, practically glided into the room, and was only drawn from her meditative state by the sound of Lena closing the door slowly behind her. Scented candles burned and flowers bloomed, and Phryne found herself relaxing completely. Lena walked slowly towards her and smiled at her reassuringly.

"The oils are ready" Lena said softly. "So if you'd care to go behind the screen and remove your clothes, and wrap a towel around yourself, we can begin" she said kindly. Phryne nodded and thanked her, before walking slowly across the room and disappearing behind the screen, and removing the garments as instructed.

As Phryne lay her clothes out upon the bed and wrapped her naked form in a large white towel, she found herself feeling rather curious about how this particular massage was going to work. The table clearly wasn't going to be used, and she suspected the chair was going to have a dominant role, though she wasn't completely certain of the details. Thankfully Lena, who had drawn a small table to the armless armchair and had placed a large white floral cushion on the seat, seemed to know precisely what she was doing. She stood up straight and smiled as Phryne walked towards her, and gestured towards the chair with one hand.

"If you could sit on the chair, backwards" Lena explained slowly. "With your belly against the cushion for support" she explained, placing her hand on the white floral cushion as she spoke, "we can get you comfortable" she added.

The confidence of Lena's tone did not quite reassure Phryne on all counts, but she did as instructed, walking slowly towards the chair and sitting upon it, with one leg either side and her belly pressed against the cushion. It was certainly a rather unorthodox sitting position, but Phryne was surprised to find that it was actually quite comfortable – though she was somewhat at a loss with what to do with her arms. She rose them instinctively and crossed them on the top of the back of the seat, where one's head would normally reside, and rested her right cheek over her folded arms. She was beginning to understand how this was going to work.

"Yes" commended Lena, who considered Phryne with approval for a few moments. "Are you comfortable?" she asked, genuine care present in her voice. Phryne smiled softly.

"A little too comfortable" she replied sleepily. The swimming had made her weary, as had the excitable movements of her babies, which had now stopped almost completely. She opened her eyes wider and exhaled deeply, forcing herself to stay awake. Lena chuckled.

"There's no such thing" Lena assured her, placing her hand on the back of Phryne's towel as she spoke. "May I lower your towel?" she asked gently.

"Of course" Phryne responded amiably, leaning against her folded arms as she relaxed into the cushion, and tried very hard to ensure that her eyes remained open. She'd only been awake for a few hours, she couldn't be tired already, surely?

As Phryne pondered that particular conundrum, Lena slowly drew the towel down her back, resting it at the top of her hips, revealing her bare skin. The front of the towel remained in place, covering her breasts and belly, and which were supported by the cushion.

"I'm going to use the oils to massage your back and sides" Lena explained, her voice low and soothing. Phryne nodded in understanding. "It should release some of the tension in your lower back, and provide you with some comfort" she continued. "If you feel uncomfortable at any time, or if you want me to stop, please tell me" she stated.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded, her voice low and kind, and betraying her tiredness. Lena smiled softly and reached for the oils, which she began to rub into her palms, before placing her palms on Phryne's shoulders.

"I'm going to start from your shoulders and make my way slowly down your back" Lena explained, as she began to gently massage Phryne's shoulders. "Then I will go back up to your shoulders again" she advised, as her magical fingers undid knots which Phryne hadn't even realised had begun to form, as they'd apparently become an intrinsic part of her very being.

Phryne hummed in agreement and leaned against her arms as Lena's began the massage, which was nothing less than utterly divine. Her clever fingers rubbed and soothed and pressed until all of the soreness and discomfort was removed from her body, replacing it instead with a newfound feeling of unparalleled relaxation. As Lena's hands travelled towards her waist, Phryne's treacherous eyes began to close, and she exhaled deeply as she rested against her arms. Lena, who had sensed Phryne's exhaustion in her voice and in her eyes, decided not to ask her questions or strike up conversation as she often did with clients, and instead let her rest. Her pregnancy was clearly very advanced, and she was displaying a significant amount of tension in her back, which she was determined to free her from. And which she did, to Phryne's great relief, and with great success.

However, twenty minutes into the massage, when Phryne luxuriated on the cusp of sleep, Lena's hands reached slightly below her waist, her fingers travelling around her body and onto her belly, prompting Phryne to tense instinctively and sit up immediately. Lena stepped back quickly and looked down at Phryne with concern.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Lena asked, her voice filled with concern, as her worried eyes drifted across Phryne's body. Phryne, who found herself feeling both confused by her reaction and incredibly embarrassed, looked up at Lena with reassuring eyes and a confident expression which did not match her current mind set.

"No, Lena" Phryne said kindly. "You didn't hurt me" she reassured her. "I'm sorry, I…" she continued, before breaking off as she realised she didn't have the words to describe what the issue was. All she knew was that she didn't want someone else touching her belly – someone who wasn't Mac or Jack – and the sensation of a stranger's hands upon that part of her body had filled her with some kind of primal panic.

"It's okay" Lena soothed, her voice kind and much relieved, as she looked at Phryne with an expression of understanding. Phryne held her gaze and considered her closely. "I'm sorry" she said sincerely. "I'll just massage your back, neck and shoulders" she explained.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely. "And there's no need to apologise" she assured her. "I was half asleep and-"

"It's alright" Lena said comfortingly, placing her hands on Phryne's back once more. "Try and relax, and I'll continue the massage. Okay?" she asked. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in agreement, before resting her head on her arms once more, and slowly closing her eyes.

When Phryne next opened her eyes, she felt calm, warm and incredibly relaxed – and with a strong feeling that time had passed. She pushed herself up slowly from her leaning position, finding that her entire body felt comfortable and at ease, and swathed in a warm, thick towel.

"Slowly" came the voice of Lena, who placed her hands on Phryne's shoulders. "That's it" she encouraged, as Phryne held her towel close and leaned back.

"I'm so sorry, I must've fallen asleep" Phryne slurred tiredly, stroking some hair from her face as she spoke, before looking up at Lena. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It is a few minutes before twelve" Lena informed her. Phryne's eyes widened and she almost dropped her towel. She'd been in the room for almost an hour. Poor Sheila had probably been waiting for her for quite some time. "It's alright" Lena continued, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "Your mother-in-law is waiting outside for you, and she said I wasn't to wake you, I should let you rest" she added kindly. Phryne smiled softly in understanding. That sounded like Sheila.

"I'm so sorry for taking up so much of your time" Phryne said gently, as she slowly rose from the seat, adjusting the towel around her as she did so.

"No, no, it's fine" Lena responded sincerely, her expression warm and her eyes alight. "You are feeling better?" she asked. Phryne stood up straight and smiled.

"I feel wonderful, thank you" Phryne stated. "Better than I have done in months" she advised. Lena smiled modestly and nodded. Phryne made a mental note to leave a generous tip for her with Melba. "Thank you so much" she added sincerely. Lena nodded.

"It's no trouble" Lena assured her. "I'll let your mother-in-law know you're ready, and give you some time to get dressed" she advised. Phryne thanked her once more and watched her disappear from the room, before rubbing her eyes tiredly and stifling a yawn, as she walked slowly across the room and towards the screen.

A few minutes later, a very relaxed (and very hungry) Phryne emerged from the massage parlour, and found herself standing opposite Sheila, who was sitting next to a young woman and conversing with her and her friend. The two young women were met by their masseuses just as Phryne reached Sheila, who had also been joined by Lena. As soon as Sheila saw Phryne she rose from her seat with a warm expression.

"Sheila, I'm so sorry" Phryne said sincerely.

"Don't be, my dear" Sheila replied with equal sincerity. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Wonderful" Phryne breathed, looking over at Lena, who smiled softly. "Thank you so much" she added. Lena nodded.

"You are welcome" Lena responded, before exchanging goodbyes with Phryne and Sheila and excusing herself to prepare the room for her next client.

"You should have woken me" Phryne said gently.

"Nonsense" Sheila responded warmly. "I wouldn't have dreamed of it" she advised. Phryne smiled a soft, embarrassed smile. "What would you like to do next?" she asked.

"Well, lunch will be served shortly" Phryne advised. "Would you care to have a brief walk around the gardens beforehand?" she asked. Sheila smiled and nodded.

"I would" Sheila confirmed, before standing next to Phryne and following her down the corridor once more, as the lady detective made polite enquiries about her own massage.

After walking through the gardens at a leisurely pace for twenty minutes, Phryne and Sheila returned to the Salon of Beauty and enjoyed a light lunch and enjoyable conversation, as they were tended to by highly attentive members of staff, which confirmed Phryne's previous theory. They were joined briefly by Melba as they ate their dessert, discussing their experiences with the proprietress, who Sheila thanked heartily.

Following their refreshing yet satisfying lunch, Phryne and Sheila decided to explore the veranda, where members of staff were patiently waiting to tend to the clients. The veranda was just as glorious as Phryne remembered, with cream walls, plumes of white fabric adorning the space above them, and comfortable cushioned chairs with white wicker tables. Wrought iron furniture which had been painted white held large glass containers filled with perfumes, scented salts and other wonders, which Sheila in particular found most engaging.

Sheila, whose curiosity was piqued, quickly agreed to a foot spa, facemask and (following some encouragement from Phryne) a pedicure, as the lady detective assented to just a spa and pedicure of her own.

"You know, I've never worn nail polish before" Sheila confessed to a bemused Phryne, who smiled warmly in response. "How exciting" she added. Phryne's smile widened and she leaned back in her seat, as a young red-haired attendant named Meredith began to apply Sheila's face pack, answering her questions good naturedly as she did so.

Amelia, a bright-eyed young blonde who was attending to Phryne, eased the lady detective's feet into warm water containing white rose scent and red rose petals, causing her to relax visibly. The sensation of the water against her feet reminded Phryne of swimming in the pool, and she found herself smiling at the memory, as she rested her hand lovingly at the base of her belly, cradling it. She then turned towards Sheila, who she talked to for fifteen minutes, until her feet were removed from the water and dried thoroughly by her attendant. Phryne was then brought a small wicker stool to rest her feet on as Amelia began to paint her nails a deep shade of crimson. After completing the task and earning Phryne's thanks, Amelia assented to Phryne's request to paint her fingernails to, and used the opportunity to talk to her about her investigations. It quickly became apparent that Amelia was somewhat of a 'fan' of hers, who followed her investigations in the press avidly, and was greatly interested by her work and lifestyle. She asked intelligent questions and was astute and observant, making her a most interesting companion. Phryne, Sheila and Amelia talked for some time together, until Amelia's next client arrived and she bid farewell, gushing ever-so-slightly, as she attended to a rather dour looking older woman with a severe expression. Phryne turned her attentions back to Sheila, who had declined the offer of having her own fingernails painted (though her toenails were now a rather charming shade of light pink), and was enjoying a manicure.

"This is wonderful, Phryne" Sheila enthused. "I could certainly get used to this" she added, her voice adopting that same, light tone, as though she were discussing something forbidden or risqué. Phryne smiled softly.

"So could I" Phryne agreed, resting her hand at the base of her belly once more, before slowly closing her eyes and quickly falling into a deep and dreamless slumber.

When Phryne opened her eyes, she found herself feeling a rather pressing need to attend the powder room, which drew her immediately from her slumber. As she pushed herself up in the sinfully comfortable chair, she found that she had been wrapped in a warm blanket, and had been slumbering for over an hour. Sheila, who was talking to a woman sitting beside her, turned towards her daughter-in-law the moment she woke as Phryne, feeling embarrassed yet again, quickly pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Slowly, dear" Sheila soothed. Phryne looked up at Sheila with tired eyes.

"What time is it?" Phryne slurred. Sheila smiled softly.

"Half-past three" Sheila advised, prompting Phryne's eyes to widen. "You've been asleep for about an hour and a half" she informed her, her voice warm and unaccusing. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded, as her babies stirred inside her, and issued a very firm kick to her bladder, making her urgent need to attend the lavatory even more pressing. "Why don't I telephone Mr Butler and ask him to collect us?" Sheila suggested. Phryne swallowed hard and attempted to regain her composure, and looked back at Sheila with her best attempt at a conscious expression. Though she suspected she failed miserably.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked quietly. "Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"I think we've covered everything, my dear" Sheila responded warmly. "We've had a lovely swim, enjoyed the beautiful gardens, I had my first ever massage, and these lovely young ladies have painted my nails for me – I'm still not used to it" she said with a smile. Phryne's expression softened and she relaxed visibly. Sheila reached towards her and took her hand. "I've had a wonderful time today, Phryne" she stated sincerely. "I'm so glad we got to spend this time together" she advised. Phryne smiled in response.

"So am I" Phryne returned with equal sincerity. Sheila nodded.

"I understand we need to be at the restaurant for seven, which is only a few hours away" Sheila reminded her carefully. "So why don't we return home now, and you can rest for a couple of hours before we leave?" she offered kindly.

"I think I've rested enough" Phryne responded lightly, placing her hand at the base of her belly in an attempt to soothe her excitable babies.

"I'm so glad you've been able to sleep, my dear" Sheila said warmly. "But there's nothing quite like your own bed, is there?" she asked. Phryne smiled softly in agreement. "And we're going to be out until quite late this evening" she continued. Phryne considered her words for a few moments before nodding slowly in agreement.

"Yes, you're right" Phryne conceded, before easing herself out of the chair and rising to her feet, in an action which further aggravated her bladder. Sheila stood up promptly, stepped into her shoes and walked towards her daughter-in-law, who was still a little dazed from sleep.

"Come on, my dear" Sheila said softly. "Let's get you home" she said affectionately, as she led Phryne into the building, asking a member of staff to telephone the house for them as she led Phryne back towards the dressing rooms.

Fifteen minutes later, Sheila and a notably more restored Phryne thanked Melba Cruise warmly, left a generous tip for their masseuses, and walked onto the driveway just as the Hispano pulled up outside. As soon as Phryne caught a glimpse of the driver, her gentle expression brightened, and she smiled.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, as she and Sheila walked towards the car, flanked by two employees carrying their bags. After Melba had displayed a similar reluctance to Jack when it came to the prospect of Phryne carrying them herself.

Jack got out of the Hispano and walked towards them, his expression calm and relaxed, his smile sincere. He reached Phryne in a matter of seconds, and placed his hand instinctively on her waist, his palm and fingers splayed across her rounded belly. Phryne felt her heart begin to race.

"Did you both have a nice time?" he asked politely. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"Yes, it was wonderful" Phryne stated sincerely. "Thank you, Jack" she added gratefully. Jack nodded in response.

"It was lovely, my dear, thank you for arranging it for us" echoed Sheila. "I'm wearing nail polish, would you believe it!" she proclaimed, as she walked past her son and daughter-in-law and towards the car, where she led the two young ladies carrying their bags.

"No, I wouldn't" Jack responded politely, after taking a few moments to process her words. He then returned his attentions to Phryne, who was smiling mischievously.

"See?" Phryne said lightly. "I didn't lead your mother too far astray" she teased. Jack smirked in response.

"No" Jack agreed. Phryne's expression softened.

"Though we did get matching tattoos" Phryne said airily. Jack rose his eyebrows.

"I didn't know they did tattoos at Salons of Beauty" Jack responded, his smirk practically audible. Phryne scoffed lightly.

"There's a lot you don't know about Salons of Beauty, Jack" Phryne said mysteriously, as Jack smiled in response and put his arm around her waist, and led her back towards the car.

After arriving home shortly after four o'clock, Phryne found that she was feeling rather tired once more, which surprised her somewhat. She'd slept better the night before than she had done in so time, so why was her body positively aching for sleep?

"You were swimming for almost an hour, dear" Sheila reminded her, as Jack helped Phryne with her coat. "And we walked for about thirty minutes around those charming gardens" she stated.

"Yes, but that shouldn't have made me this tired" Phryne said quietly, confusion etched in her tone.

"For a woman thirty-four weeks pregnant with twins, I'm fairly certain that it would" Jack advised, placing his hands on her waist as he spoke. "Your anaemia will also be a contributing factor" he gently reminded her. Phryne stepped towards him tiredly and rested her head on his shoulder, frustrated by her own defeat. Jack drew his arms slowly around her and held her close. It was rare she showed this level of vulnerability, even at this stage of her pregnancy. He stroked her back tenderly and spoke soothingly to her. "Why don't you go and lie down for a while?" he suggested kindly. "We don't have to leave for almost three hours" he reassured her. Phryne groaned lightly and looked up at him, holding his gaze as she considered the question.

"You will wake me up?" Phryne asked. Jack watched her for a moment before nodding.

"Yes" he assured her.

"You promise?" Phryne asked. Jack smiled softly.

"I promise" he stated. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Alright" Phryne said quietly. "Thank you, Jack" she added, before turning towards Sheila. "I'm sorry for being so antisocial, Sheila" she said sincerely.

"My dear, you were no such thing" Sheila assured her warmly. "I had a wonderful time today, and I'm very much looking forward to the evening" she stated. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"What are we seeing at the theatre?" Jack asked curiously. Phryne looked up at him with a teasing smile.

"You're the detective, Jack" Phryne said lightly, smiling as she spoke. Jack smirked in response and nodded. "I'll see you soon" she added. "I'll just be an hour or so" she assured them, before walking slowly towards the staircase.

"Take as long as you need" Jack responded. Phryne hummed in agreement as she held onto the bannister, and slowly began her ascension.

Despite her beliefs that her activities during the day did not justify her tiredness, and that she would rest for an hour or so and then re-join her family, Phryne's body had other ideas. Indeed, it held her in a deep sleep for over two hours, and her rising had more to do with her need to attend the bathroom than the completion of her slumber. But after returning to the bedroom and realising that it was quarter past six, Phryne immediately set about the task of getting ready for dinner and the theatre, ignoring her body's protests in the process. Although she had slept well and the massage had done her wonders, the swimming had affected her more than she had anticipated, and her limbs were feeling sore and heavy, in their characteristically post-swimming ache. Phryne groaned lightly as she laid out her clothes upon her bed, shed her champagne chemise, and walked back into her dressing room in search of a black one. Despite the aching in her limbs and heaviness of her belly, she was feeling rather alert and well-rested, which gave her hope for being ability to stay awake throughout the entire play. Her rising feeling of hunger was also keeping her fairly well focused upon the matter at hand, so much so that she scarcely registered the opening of the bedroom door at half-past six, when she was standing in front of the mirror wearing her gown and examining her reflection.

As a formally-attired Jack stepped into the room, his eyes drifted immediately towards Phryne, who was standing before her long mirror considering her reflection. Not that it was necessary, of course. Because she looked absolutely beautiful.

Phryne was wearing a full-length short sleeved black lace evening gown, which was absolutely magnificent. Unlike the usual women's clothing which was designed to conceal the evidence of their pregnancy, this gown accentuated it, fitting tightly to her large belly and fuller breasts, whilst highlighting her naturally slender frame. Her hair was immaculate, her make-up flawless, and her lips her trademark shade of crimson. She wore a silver diamante fascinator and silver jewellery, as well as her engagement and wedding rings, which had become permanent fixtures since their wedding. And she looked utterly sublime.

As Jack stared at Phryne, he found himself unable to articulate his thoughts for some time, and was instead firmly trying to resist the strong affects that her presence and her outfit were having upon his body. His heart was racing and his cheeks were flushed, and as Phryne met his gaze something in her eyes told him that she was very much aware of the effect she was having on him. But instead of adopting a teasing expression or a light remark, her expression softened, and something akin to relief passed over her features. Jack was drawn from his thoughts for a moment by the sight of this. Why would she be relieved at the effect the gown – that she – had on him? Did she really expect anything else? Unable to bear the silence for a moment longer, Jack cleared his throat and walked slowly towards her.

"You look beautiful" Jack said sincerely, his voice warm and affectionate, as he crossed the room towards her. Phryne turned on the spot and faced him directly.

"Thank you" Phryne purred in response. "You're looking rather dashing yourself" she commended, as her eyes drifted lustfully across his tuxedo. He always looked delicious when dressed so formally. The sight of such attire made her want to tear it straight off him and-

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked, the caring tone of his voice calming the fire which had started to burn inside Phryne, and prompting him to look up and meet her gaze.

"I did" Phryne confirmed, smiling softly as she spoke. "Which might mean that I stand a fair chance of staying awake for the whole performance" she added lightly.

"It wouldn't matter if you didn't" Jack assured her kindly. Phryne held his gaze and her expression softened.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't" she conceded quietly. "Though I really would like to see it all" she stated. "I've never seen a production of this particular play before" she explained. Jack nodded slowly, intrigued.

"And which play would that be?" Jack asked casually. Phryne smirked in response.

"One that you'll see for yourself this evening" Phryne responded lightly, before walking across the room and towards the bed, picking up the black silk cape and drawing it around her. Jack walked slowly towards her. "Is Sheila ready?" she asked gently.

"Yes" Jack confirmed. "And she's looking forward to it greatly" he advised. Phryne smiled in response.

"Good" Phryne replied. "So am I" she added.

"So am I" Jack echoed, placing his hands between Phryne's cape and holding onto her waist, as he drew her towards him and into a deep, sensual kiss. Phryne's already aching limbs grew weaker, and may have buckled if he weren't holding her so closely. After a few moments, they broke the kiss by mutual consent, and looked up into each other's eyes. Phryne smiled softly and relaxed against him. "Why don't we go into the parlour and have a drink before we leave?" Jack suggested, wary of the fact Phryne had not drank anything since returned to the house. Phryne rose her eyebrows.

"A proper drink, you mean?" Phryne teased. Jack gave her one of _those_ looks.

"The liquid kind, yes" Jack responded innocently, a small smirk playing on his lips as he spoke. Phryne smiled softly in response.

"An iced lemonade would be most refreshing" Phryne breathed, before reaching for her clutch bag and walking with Jack across the bedroom. "How did you change without waking me?" she asked, running her eyes across the tuxedo once more. Jack opened the bedroom door for her and stepped aside to enable her to leave.

"I kept my tuxedo in the spare bedroom" Jack confessed. "I didn't want to disturb you if you needed some more time to rest" he advised. Phryne's expression softened and she stared at him for a few moments, before walking up to him and kissing him sweetly upon the cheek.

"You really are a wonderful man, Jack Robinson" Phryne said sincerely. Jack smiled modestly and stroked her hair.

"And you're the most incredible woman I have ever met" Jack responded with equal candour. Phryne smiled gently and took his hand.

"Come on" Phryne said warmly. "Let's go and share our enviable attributes" she added lightly, before guiding him along the landing and towards the staircase.

After having a drink in the parlour with Sheila (who was wearing a beautiful deep red gown which suited her hair and complexion perfectly), Phryne and Jack led the way towards the Hispano, which Jack drove to the little French restaurant which Phryne had booked. Phryne, who adored French food, had been delighted to learn that Sheila was also a steadfast supporter of the cuisine, and had booked a table at that particular reference for that very reason. She felt confident that Jack, who she knew from experience would eat just about anything, would also be happy with her choice. And, after the end of a divine second course, she was proved to be quite right. The dinner itself was simply wonderful, as was the service they received; the latter of which Phryne contributed largely to her rather obvious condition. From the moment they had entered the restaurant the waiters and waitresses had been most attentive of them, and could not do enough to assist. Phryne's glass was never less than half full, the table was kept well stocked with a supply of breads and cheeses, and even the chef came over to speak to Phryne personally to ascertain whether she had any particular dietary requirements. Phryne politely requested a _chicken basquaise_ , which the delighted chef was all too happy to prepare for her, which she was very grateful for. She hadn't tasted the dish since she lived in France, and had found herself longing for it ever since she made the reservation. And it did not disappoint.

After leaving the restaurant shortly after twenty to eight, Phryne linked her arm through Jack's and Sheila walked beside her, as they thanked the waiters sincerely and left the restaurant. The food, which had been nourishing and filling, had made Phryne feel heavy and rather tired, as eating often did nowadays, and she was desperate to fight the sensation. She had felt so awake just a short time before. Jack was about to lead them towards the car when Phryne hesitated.

"Why don't we walk to the theatre instead?" Phryne suggested, prompting Jack to look at her with an expression of confusion. "It'll only take five minutes, and it's a warm evening" she explained, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "I'd quite like to get some air" she confessed. Jack looked at his mother, then back towards Phryne, before nodding slowly in response.

"You're sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Phryne responded promptly. She was desperate to battle this exhaustion, and hoped a short post-dinner walk would restore her. "That is, providing it's alright with both of you?" she asked, turning towards Sheila as she spoke.

"Of course, dear" Sheila returned amiably. "It is a lovely night, isn't it?" she remarked. "You're sure it's only five minutes, though?" she asked, out of concern for Phryne more than herself. How she managed to walk in such high heels at such a stage in her pregnancy really was a mystery to her; when she was carrying Jack she had been huge, and it was difficult enough to walk barefoot. Still, Phryne was a very strong and capable young woman, so it didn't surprise her overly.

"Yes, it isn't far" Jack confirmed. Sheila nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then" Sheila said bracingly. "Lead the way, dear" she said to Jack, before stepping closer to her daughter-in-law as they began the short walk to the theatre.

When the Robinsons reached the theatre a short while later, the posters displayed upon the walls revealed the title of the play they were seeing, and Jack smiled in amusement, before turning towards Phryne and raising an accusing eyebrow.

They were going to watch a production of Oscar Wilde's 'An Ideal Husband'.

Phryne smiled as Jack met her gaze.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked lightly. Phryne gave him her best innocent expression.

"Not at all, Jack" Phryne returned casually. "I thought you might enjoy this more than an operetta" she advised. Jack smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed I would" Jack confirmed.

Sheila, who had been reading the poster intently, was smiling.

"Oh, I adore Oscar Wilde" she proclaimed, before looking up and Phryne and Jack, whose attentions were upon her. "Do you remember when I took you to see a production of 'The Importance of Being Earnest'?" she asked. Jack smiled.

"I do" Jack confirmed. "It was a wonderful performance" he added. Sheila nodded in agreement, and looked up at her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you so much for arranging this, Phryne" Sheila said sincerely. "I've only ever read this play, I've never seen it performed before."

"Nor have I" Phryne advised. "It will be a new experience for us both" she stated. Sheila smiled happily in response. Jack, who was aware of the time and the sudden chill in the air, was keen to get both women inside.

"Shall we find our seats?" Jack asked, as he guided them both into the building.

"Not so fast, Jack. We need to go to the confectionary counter first" Phryne advised, speaking as though the matter was of paramount importance. Which, arguably, it was. Certainly to Phryne. Jack smirked in response.

"Of course" he agreed, before leading her and his mother across the room and towards the confectionary section at the back of the room.

"Besides, I reserved a box for us, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find" Phryne said easily, as she found the queue for the confectionary section and looked ahead of her, her eyes drifting hungrily over the sweet treats available.

"A box?" asked Sheila, unable to conceal the awe from her voice. Phryne turned towards her and smiled gracefully. "I've never sat in one of the boxes before" she informed her. They always looked so grand and so select – and so expensive. "Oh, how exciting" she proclaimed, before turning her attentions towards the confectionary stall. Phryne looked up at Jack and smiled, as the queue moved forward. The family were so engaged in the stall and the imminent performance that they did not noticed the woman in black watching them closely from the back of the room.

Five minutes later Phryne, who was armed with a large box of chocolates which she assured Jack she would share with him (which seemed only fair, given he insisted on paying for them) led her family towards one of the ushers and presented their tickets. The usher promptly led Phryne upstairs, followed by Jack (who was carrying three bottles of lemonade and three glass tumblers) and Sheila (who was holding a selection of boiled sweets, as was her own personal tradition when attending the theatre.

After leading the family into their private box, which contained three mahogany chairs upholstered in deep red velvet, which perfectly matched the rest of the décor, the usher asked if any of them required anything further, which Phryne politely declined. He then advised her to let him know if she did require anything, before politely excusing himself from their company and headed back downstairs. Sheila, who had just been helped out of her coat by Jack, was staring around the box in awe.

"Oh, it's incredible" Sheila proclaimed, placing her hand on the back of the seat to the far right, before placing her leather bag and boiled sweets upon the table. "And the view" she breathed, as she looked across the room towards the stage. She stared at the stage and smiled for a few moments, before looking back up towards Phryne, who was being assisted by Jack with removing her coat.

"I'm glad you like it" Phryne said sincerely. "The seats are also very comfortable" she stated, as she eased herself into the seat on the far left, and Jack sat in the middle between them. Phryne was about to balance the box of chocolates on her lap, when a cursory glance downwards at her large belly revealed the task to be impossible. Jack watched as she laid the box down upon the table in front of them all, and opened them up, selecting one of her favourites and placing it in her mouth. He smiled as he poured them each a glass of lemonade, as his mother began to read the programme.

However, Sheila barely had the opportunity to read to the end of the first page, as the lights began to fade and the curtains rose.

As the lights gradually fell, the woman in black who occupied the box to Phryne's left looked over at her, staring at her intently until the room turned to black.

The play was as engaging and as enjoyable as Phryne had hoped it would be, and so she was most relieved to have been able to watch the entire first half without falling asleep. However, her need to attend the bathroom had become quite pressing, and she only just made it to the intermission, before hastily excusing herself. During the second part of the performance, Phryne found herself feeling calm and well-rested, and cherished every moment she spent with Jack and Sheila watching the play. She knew that, realistically, this would be the last social event she would attend before the arrival of her twins. And she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather spend it with. And the babies, apparently, seemed to share her opinions in both the play and the company. They moved and kicked quite contently throughout the production, prompting Phryne to cradle her belly with her right hand and stroke it tenderly with her left, her fingertips following the enchanting and reassuringly strong movements. Jack, who noticed how Phryne looked away from the stage at times and focused upon her belly, caught sight of the loving smile upon her lips, and he felt his body flooded with warmth. Jack turned towards Phryne and reached through the darkness, placing his right hand upon her belly and feeling the movements for himself. Phryne looked down upon him and met his gaze, their eyes bright, their expressions soft, their smiles a combination of excitement, anticipation and awe.

In the box to their left, a glass shattered.

As the curtains closed for a final time shortly before eleven o'clock, the praise and applause slowly began to quieten, and Phryne rose carefully from her seat. It was only then that she realised the extent of her exhaustion. Her entire body ached, her back was becoming sore, and her eyelids felt heavy. And she was desperate to take off her gown and lie down in her glorious bed. All of this was characterised by a big yawn which she stifled against her hand, as Jack drew her cape around her, and picked up her clutch bag. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked, before smiling tiredly up at him.

"Did you enjoy the play?" Phryne asked, trying (and failing) to conceal the tiredness fro, her voice. Jack held her waist securely and nodded slowly in response.

"I did" Jack confirmed. "Did you?"

"Mm yes" Phryne responded, trying to open her eyes a little wider, as she turned towards Sheila. "Sheila?" she asked. The older woman's expression softened and she stepped towards her.

"It was wonderful, my dear. Simply wonderful" Sheila commended. "Thank you so much for organising the tickets" she stated sincerely. Phryne smiled softly.

"It was my pleasure" Phryne assured her. Sheila nodded gently in response.

"Come on" Jack said gently, prompting Phryne to turn back towards him. "Let's get you home" he added. Phryne, who was too tired to argue, nodded in assent and allowed him to guide her out of the box and down the staircase.

After making their way through the crowd, Jack led Phryne and his mother out onto the street, and looked around for a couple of moments before raising his arm. A passing taxi then drove towards him and parked by the pavement just outside the theatre. Phryne blinked tiredly in confusion.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Phryne asked curiously, looking up at him as she spoke. "The Hispano's only a few minutes away" she reminded him.

"I know" Jack assured her. "But it's late and you're tired, so we can get a taxi to the Hispano and I'll drive us from there" he explained. Phryne's expression softened.

"Jack, really, there's no need" she said softly, gratitude and warmth present in her voice.

"There is every need" Jack responded, his voice kind but firm, as he reached for the taxi and opened the door. Phryne looked into the vehicle, which seemed so inviting. And comfortable. And it really was quite cold… Her expression softened and she nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said gently, as she eased herself into the back of the taxi, with Sheila getting in behind her. Jack then gave the driver the address and got into the front seat, closing the door behind him, as the taxi drove away into the night.

Maria Salvatore, dressed in black, waited until the taxi was out of sight, before walking out of the theatre and into the road, her face like thunder. She clenched her jaw tightly and drew her furs around her, as she made her way to her own taxi, which was being driven by Cesare Cipriano, and concealed in a dark alley opposite the theatre. She opened the back door and got inside, before slamming the door shut and exhaling loudly. Cipriano swallowed hard.

"Maria?" he asked cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

"That woman" Maria sneered. "Enjoying a night out at the theatre with her family, whilst mine rots in prison thanks to her and her damned husband" she spat.

Cipriano shifted uncomfortably. He knew this had been a bad idea. But she'd wanted to see her. For the past few weeks, Phryne Robinson had slipped off the radar somewhat, and had been a less prevalent figure in society than she normally was. Which made keeping an eye on her somewhat difficult. Maria had mentioned having a plan to remedy this, but he hadn't expected something like this. It was risky, reckless even, which was most unlike Maria. But in recent weeks, Maria had been increasingly less like herself. She was becoming even more obsessive and angry as her son's trial date approached. And Cipriano and the others were keeping well out of her way. She wasn't known for being the most calm, reasonable person in ordinary circumstances. And these circumstances were far from ordinary.

"Did you learn anything?" Cipriano asked cautiously. Maria leaned back against the seat and nodded in the darkness, her dark brown eyes meeting his in the mirror.

"She's very far along" Maria stated. "Around eight months, certainly, which is consistent with what we thought" she added calmly. Cipriano nodded in agreement. "Which means the due date of her baby will coincide almost exactly with my son's trial date" she stated acerbically. Cipriano licked his lips and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"So we'll take her in early September?" Cipriano asked. "When Roberto's trial begins?" he suggested.

"No" Maria responded, her voice cold and her eyes hard, as she remembered the way that woman and her husband had fawned over her belly. She exhaled sharply and reached into her bag for a cigarette. "No, we can't risk her delivering the brat before we have her in our grasp" she stated, before drawing the cigarette to her lips and lighting it. She inhaled the smoke deeply and released it slowly, before leaning back against the seat. "We'll take her before."


	127. Chapter 94

Following the most enjoyable but rather tiring evening at the theatre, Phryne was driven home by Jack and escorted to their bedroom, where she practically collapsed onto the bed after he helped her out of her dress. Jack carried the beautiful (and undoubtedly expensive) gown to the laundry basket in the bathroom, before joining his wife in their bed, drawing the covers up to her shoulders and holding her protectively as she slept.

Unlike previous nights, Phryne slept deeply and dreamlessly, rising shortly after seven o'clock the following morning; which, when compared to recent standards, was practically noon. However, as soon as she began to stir from sleep, she found herself becoming aware of familiar feelings of soreness, discomfort and hunger, as well as a rather urgent need to attend the bathroom. All of these familiar sensations struck her like a freight train, pulling her immediately out of her slumbering state, and forcing her to act. Phryne pushed herself up tiredly on the bed, attempting to ignore the aching in her lower back, as she made her way to the bathroom.

When Phryne returned to the bedroom half an hour later, having taken a short bath in an attempt to ease the discomfort she was experiencing, she found that Jack was fully dressed and standing beside the now open-curtains, holding a newspaper in his hands as he looked out to sea. A breakfast tray rested on her bedside table, and the scent of toast exacerbated her already prevalent hunger, and caused her babies to move and kick in anticipation. She smiled softly and placed her hand on her belly in a vain attempt to calm her ravenous children, as she made her way across the room and towards Jack, who turned on the spot and was facing her directly. His expression was warm and kind, and he was smiling at her in a way which made her legs feel weak. Though she reasoned this could also be as a result of the significant amount of extra weight she was currently carrying.

"Good morning" Jack greeted warmly, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. She smiled gently in response.

"Good morning" Phryne echoed, her eyes holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. He took a couple of steps towards her.

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked, as he considered her calm expression, her clear gaze, and the healthiness of her pallor. Phryne nodded.

"I did, thank you" Phryne confirmed. Jack's expression relaxed and he smiled.

"I have something to show you" Jack announced, opening up the paper in his hands as he spoke.

"How thrilling" Phryne returned, her voice hushed yet excited. Jack smirked in response and handed the paper to her. Phryne's eyes drifted across the familiar double-page layout of the society pages, and towards the section Jack indicated towards. Her expression softened and she smiled.

It appeared that a photographer from _The Globe_ had been attending the opening night of 'An Ideal Husband' the night before, and had taken photographs on some of the guests, including herself and Jack. In the centre of the second page beneath a headline reading 'Pregnant Lady Detective Attends Theatre with Husband', was a picture of herself and Jack as they entered the theatre the night before. Phryne's arm was linked through his and he was looking down at her with an attentive expression, as she looked up at him with a bright smile. The angle of the photograph meant that Phryne's figure was revealed in full, her rounded belly clearly displayed. The article itself made the usual remarks about the advancement of her pregnancy, the imminence of her confinement and the couturier responsible for her gown. It also proclaimed that she had been 'relatively absent from society events in recent weeks', which the author – who Phryne was finding rather tiresome – described as 'both understandable and advisable, given the late stage of her pregnancy'. Phryne scoffed at the final line, before looking up at the picture of herself and Jack once more. As she considered it, she found herself experiencing conflicting feelings of pride and self-consciousness; although she no longer felt the same degree of wariness and fear over her increasing size, she didn't feel altogether comfortable of a picture taken at such a late stage in her pregnancy being published. She swallowed hard and read the article once more, before turning her attentions back towards the image, and biting her bottom lip slightly as she considered it further.

"I look huge" Phryne said quietly, a sadness present in her tone. Jack, who had been concerned by her prolonged silence, felt something inside him ache. He thought the article would amuse and interest her, as society page articles about herself often did. He certainly hadn't anticipated that it would upset her. And 'huge' was not a word he would use to describe her.

"No, you don't" Jack assured her, with such conviction that Phryne looked up at him. "You look pregnant" he explained. Phryne scoffed lightly and returned her attentions to the article.

"Which is exactly the same thing-"

"You look beautiful" Jack declared, his words confident and sincere. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at him once more. He saw doubt and sadness in her eyes.

"I don't feel beautiful" Phryne admitted quietly, as she folded the paper up and dropped it onto the window seat, her eyes drifting towards the sea. "I look like a whale."

"You look nothing like a whale" Jack assured her, placing his hand on her waist and stepping closer to her. Phryne felt his abdomen graze her belly and she turned away from the window, and looked up towards him, meeting his earnest gaze. "You look beautiful" he repeated. Phryne's gaze faltered slightly. "That picture is beautiful" he stated, his voice firm but kind. Phryne shifted slightly on the spot.

"Jack, you really don't have to-"

"I'm not" Jack assured her, prompting her to meet his gaze once more. Although she didn't share his opinion, she certainly believed his conviction. He really did mean it when he told her she was beautiful. And her knowledge of that – of his sincerity and of how deeply he believed what he was saying – pulled her out of her own fear and self-doubt somehow. "I wouldn't say something that I didn't mean, Phryne" he stated, his voice kind and warm, as he drew her closer to him. "And I can tell you with absolute honesty that I have never seen you look more beautiful than you look now" she stated with conviction. Phryne found herself feeling warmed by his declaration and touched by his sincerity. Her expression softened and her eyes shone.

"Not even when I performed the fan dance for you?" Phryne asked teasingly, placing her own hands tentatively on his arms. Jack smirked in response.

"Not even then" Jack returned immediately, his sincerity not wavering. Phryne smiled softly in response, before sighing lightly.

"Well, that's a shame" she returned, feigning disappointment. "All those feathers going to waste" she teased, smiling at him as she spoke. Jack caught the mischievous glint in her eyes and drew his hands down her body and towards her body, pulling her against him. Phryne's breath hitched and she smiled, her eyes darkening as she held his gaze.

"I wouldn't say that" Jack responded huskily. Phryne's eyes darkened further and she smiled.

After being unavoidably and most pleasurably distracted for a short while, Phryne and Jack shared their breakfast in bed; having requested fresh toast from Mr B, as the previous batch had become cold.

As they ate, Jack was relieved to find that, despite Phryne's concerns about her growing size, she still ate well. Better, in fact, than she had done since he'd known her. And there was no doubt in his mind that it was good not only for their babies, but for her too. Although the weight she had gained during her pregnancy appeared to be confined to her belly, there was no doubt in his mind that the glossiness of her hair, the healthiness of her complexion, and the extent of her energy were largely attributed to the fact that she was taking better care of herself. And he hoped desperately that this would continue even after their babies were born. Though the subject of their impending arrival was something which he knew was causing Phryne increasing anxiety.

Despite how firmly she would challenge the notion if questioned, Jack knew that Phryne was becoming increasingly worried as they neared both her imminent period of confinement, as well as the arrival of the babies. Whilst they had discussed both matters, it had only been briefly, and often when the thoughts associated with both or either had overwhelmed Phryne to the point of panic, prompting her to either blurt out the truth of her fears, or for Jack to gently coax them from her. But despite how firmly she would deny it and attempt to reassure him, he knew that the fears were there, and they were increasing with each day which passed – days which brought her closer to her confinement, and to the birth of their babies. He also suspected that the prospect of him returning to work on Monday was weighing heavily on her mind, despite her assurances that she supported the notion entirely, as long as he felt ready to return, and followed Mac's instructions, which he assured her he would. But he still knew that this – as well as many other things – were weighing heavily upon her mind. So he wanted to distract her from her worries, even just for a little while, whilst helping her to make the most of the time they had left before her confinement. And the way she had stared longingly towards the sea meant that he knew exactly where to begin.

"Would you like to go for a walk along the foreshore this morning?" Jack asked suddenly, as Phryne sipped her orange juice. She lowered the glass slowly and turned towards him. "I thought we might have lunch at that little Italian restaurant you like in the city" he added, prompting Phryne's eyes to light up and her expression to brighten, as she gazed upon him with a combination of surprise and excitement at both prospects. "If you feel up to it, of course-"

"Of course I do" Phryne responded warmly, her voice gentle and imbued with gratitude. "What a lovely idea" she commended. Jack's expression softened and he smiled.

"My mother is going to our old house with Dorothy and the red raggers, to make sure everything is ready for when Anna and the children move in in September" Jack advised, reiterating one of the subjects they had discussed over dinner the night before. "I believe she'll be spending most of the weekend there" he stated. "So it'll just be the two of us" he said with a smile. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled.

"Technically, there's four of us" Phryne reminded him softly. Jack's eyes drifted automatically towards her belly, and his expression warmed, before looking back up at Phryne and smiling.

"You are quite right" Jack responded.

"As always" Phryne returned lightly. Jack smirked in response.

"As always" he echoed, before placing a hand on her belly, where his palm was immediately met by a series of confident movements.

Over the weekend, Phryne and Jack spent a considerable amount of time together, just the two (four) of them. As Jack suggested, they walked along the foreshore, and had lunch in the little Italian restaurant which Phryne adored (which Jack suspected was more due to the waiters than the cuisine). They spent the remainder of Saturday in the parlour, where Jack read to Phryne until she fell asleep against him, where she remained until dinner, which coincided with Sheila's return to the house. On Sunday, Jack and Phryne enjoyed another walk together along the foreshore, before returning to the house and spending the day in the parlour once more, due to the coldness of the weather. Phryne sat in the window seat as Jack played the piano for her, before they read together or just talked, passing the day in a way which reminded them both of the first time they met. Phryne found herself recalling the first time she poured Detective Inspector Jack Robinson a glass of her best whiskey, as he sat in the very seat he was currently occupying, and they discussed children. Though, admittedly, in a rather different manner to the way they were discussing them now.

The weekend itself was therefore most quiet and relaxed for both Phryne and Jack, which reassured the family and staff of the mother-to-be considerably; they viewed it as an indicator of the week which was to follow for Phryne, which they hoped would be as calm, relaxed and uneventful as the weekend which had so recently passed. However, by Monday morning, they realised that such hopes were both highly improbable and notably misguided.

Because despite her outward appearance of calmness and serenity, the subject of her impending confinement had been weighing heavily on Phryne's mind. Not only did the prospect of being confined (what a terrible word!) to one room for an indeterminable amount of weeks trouble her, but it reminded her of all of the matters which were currently outstanding – matters which she was resolved to deal with. Matters, both personal and professional, which she had gone to lengths to ensure she would be able to deal with in this, her final week before beginning her confinement. And so what her staff believed would be a relatively unoccupied week for Phryne was actually quite the opposite. And whilst Phryne felt quite confident the busy nature of her week would be bearable, though rather tiring, she was confident that she hadn't taken on more than she could handle – especially considering all of the matters which required her attention could be dealt with from her own parlour. It would also provide a most welcome and necessary distraction from other matters and prospects which were affecting her so profoundly. As well as the absence of Jack, whose constant presence in the house she had grown accustomed to, and instantly missed with an intensity that she found quite overwhelming.

After seeing Jack off for his first day back at work on Monday (following Mac's allowing him to return in a full-time capacity for four full days of the week), Phryne walked into the kitchen and joined Sheila, Mr Butler and Dorothy, who were baking, cleaning and darning respectfully. They turned towards her and greeted her warmly as she entered.

"Has Jack just left?" asked Sheila, who had said goodbye to her son a few minutes previously. After reminding him of Dr MacMillan's strict instructions. Phryne ran her hand subconsciously down her belly, which was shrouded in the light purple fabric of her loose-fitting day dress, and smiled softly.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. "He should be back shortly before dinner" she advised.

"That sounds like Jack" Sheila said with a smile. Phryne's expression brightened and she nodded.

"Is there anything you require, Miss?" Mr Butler asked chivalrously. Phryne looked up at him with a grateful expression.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded warmly. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm expecting company shortly" she advised. "My financial advisor and my accountant will be arriving shortly after ten for one of our bi-annual meetings" she stated, her voice conveying precisely how little she was looking forward to the concept. Mr Butler and Dot, who recalled the gentlemen, and the affect they had on Miss Phryne, nodded severely in understanding. Dot found herself remembering how Phryne privately referred to her advisor, Mr Hull, as 'Mr Dull', and her accountant Mr Ambleton-Hall as 'Mr Bumbleton-Droll', which prompted her to stifle a giggle. She pressed her lips together and looked up at the heavily pregnant lady detective, and found her expression sobering immediately.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it, Miss?" Dot asked tentatively. Phryne looked at her with bright, alert eyes and nodded.

"Of course" Phryne responded easily. "I feel more than up to it" she advised. "Admittedly, it's not my preferred way of spending a morning, but it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours" she explained. Dot nodded uncertainly in response.

"Would you like me to accompany you, my dear?" Sheila asked gently. "Though as it's private, I'd completely understand if you wouldn't like the intrusion-"

"Your presence would be no intrusion, Sheila" Phryne said warmly. "Far from it" she assured her. "But I wouldn't put you through it" she said kindly, sighing lightly at the prospect of the meeting. She quite forgotten the meeting was due until she received the letter last week, and was beginning to wish she'd cancelled it. But her pregnancy affected her body, not her mind. Well… It didn't affect her understanding of her money or her investments, both of which required her attention.

"Very well" Sheila responded kindly, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "If you do require anything during the meeting, I'll be here" she assured her.

"So will we, Miss" Dot said gently. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, before looking up towards Mr Butler. "I've also arranged for some gentlemen to come over this afternoon in relation to the electric washing machine" she advised. "They're hoping to install it today" she stated. Mr Butler smiled and nodded. He'd quite been looking forward to this new addition to the household. Technology really was marvellous. Dot, however, had been less enthusiastic and considerably more wary. Which was reflected in the fact that Miss Phryne's second announcement prompted her to prick herself with her needle. Phryne looked down upon her with sympathy and understanding. "Don't worry, Dot. It's perfectly safe" she assured her. "And I'm sure Father Grogan would approve" she added, with difficulty. "Don't they say that cleanliness is next to godliness?" she asked bracingly.

"Miss!" Dot whispered, looking up at her with that surprised, doe-eyed expression which reminded Phryne so much of their very first encounter. "That's… blasphemy" she said quietly, taking hold of her crucifix as she spoke.

Phryne was about to protest and issue a counter argument, but the devout look on Dot's face convinced her otherwise. Ever since her own pregnancy, Dot had taken to praying more and attending church even more frequently which, Phryne suspected, was her companion's way of dealing with and reassuring herself concerning her pregnancy and everything it entailed. And she wasn't going to challenge that, not when it clearly provided her with so much comfort. So Phryne simply nodded once in understanding before smiling reassuringly at her friend.

"Well, it'll mean we'll have immediate access to washing facilities, which I understand we'll require quite frequently after-" Phryne began, before breaking off abruptly, as she struggled for the right words. "In the not-so-distant future" she added, attempting to sound calmer than she felt. Dot's expression softened and she nodded. Sheila, who sensed her anxiety, took a few steps towards her.

"It will certainly be very beneficial" Sheila stated reassuringly. "I think it's a wonderful idea" she added. "And most interesting" she said with a smile. "I've never been in a house with a washing machine before!" she advised. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Not many houses have them" Phryne explained. "But I'm sure, one day, all of them will" she opined. Dot crossed herself quickly and Mr Butler smiled kindly at her. Phryne, not wishing to upset Dot's delicate sensibilities, decided to excuse herself from the room. "I'll be tending to my correspondence in the parlour if you need me" she advised, before walking quietly out of the kitchen.

After enjoying the first hour or so by herself in the parlour, Phryne's attentions were drawn away from her correspondence shortly before ten o'clock, when Mr Butler entered the room to announce the arrival of Mr Hull and Mr Ambleton-Hall (or Dull and Bumbleton-Droll, as she called them privately). Both men were in their late fifties, dressed in Victorian-style black suits which matched the severity of their expressions and manners (as well as their ideas and opinions, as Phryne discovered on several occasions). However, they were both highly intelligent and very experienced men whose advice she held in the highest esteem. And so she rose from her seat and welcome them warmly, as she conducted them into her parlour.

"Oh, please, Mrs Robinson, you don't need to rise to greet us" said Mr Ambleton-Hall/Bumbleton-Droll, whose tone and manner suggested he feared she would go into labour by simply standing for more than three seconds. Although it was not an area in which Phryne was altogether familiar, she was quite certain that wasn't how it worked. Though she doubted her accountant shared her confidence. And by the way Mr Hull/Dull was looking from her face to her belly in a most unsubtle manner, it appeared he shared his esteemed colleagues concerns. Phryne swallowed hard and looked at the men with a reassuring look. She was beginning to suspect they had similar feelings about the meeting. Perhaps she should have cancelled it…

"Yes, yes, do sit down" echoed Mr Hull, who was standing up straight and rigid, as though he feared her condition was contagious. Phryne stared at them as she fought down her feelings of rising annoyance.

"I can assure you, gentlemen, I am quite well" Phryne stated confidently, before looking up at Mr Butler, who had remained standing by the door. "Mr Butler, would you be so kind as to bring in some tea?" she asked politely, knowing the gentlemen in her company drank nothing else at this time in the morning. Unlike herself, of course; under normal circumstances, she found she needed at least three measures of whiskey (or two cocktails) to survive one of their meetings. She was beginning to wonder how she'd make it through this one.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded, before bowing politely, and walking quietly out of the room. Phryne then returned her attentions to her advisor and accountant, who were making most impressive efforts to look at her face and not her belly. Phryne sighed lightly. She didn't want the meeting to be awkward – she didn't have the energy, patience or inclination.

"Mr Hull, Mr Ambleton-Hall" Phryne began, her voice warm and engaging, but with an edge of firmness. "I am more than capable of discussing all matters relating to my finances and investments" she stated with conviction. "I know your time is valuable, as is mine, so please be assured I wouldn't have kept this appointment if I doubted my ability to maintain it" she stated. Both men looked to each other and nodded, before looking up at her with concerned eyes, fearful they had offended her.

"Of… of course, Miss – Mrs Robinson" responded Mr Ambleton-Hall.

"Yes, yes, of course" echoed Mr Hull. "We didn't mean to cause offence, I assure you" he stated politely. "And I do hope you'll forgive us if we have" he added.

"You haven't offended me at all" Phryne responded warmly, smiling at both men as she spoke. "Please" she added, before gesturing to the armchairs opposite her, as she sat down in Jack's favourite armchair beside the fireplace. It smelled like him, and the scent soothed her. Her babies, on the other hand, began to move and kick excitedly, which she found curious. It certainly wasn't because of the meeting. A meeting which Phryne was quite clear to conclude as swiftly as possible. "Shall we begin?" she asked, as she looked at both men attentively, bestowing her full attentions upon them.

However, three hours into a meeting which usually took half the time was making Phryne seriously regret those three words, and her decision to keep the appointment. The first hour or so had gone reasonably well, and they had discussed both her British and Australian accounts, properties and investments in full, with the results all being favourable. However, after the first hour and a half, matters became slightly more complicated. Following their initial discussion, Phryne made arrangements with her accountant and advisor to sell her investment in some of the land she owned in England, ad transfer the funds into one of her Australian accounts. Phryne would not specify why to her accountant or advisor - who seemed rather perplexed but did not question her, knowing that she was a shrewd and capable businesswoman – and nor would she advise the reason for wishing to consolidate all of her funds in both her British and Australian accounts into a single Australian account. But the reasons were one in the same. But it was something she had been considering since she had received the letter last week. Given the fact she was getting quite close to her time, she wanted to ensure that – should anything happen to her – Jack would have immediate access to funds, if anything were to happen to her. She didn't want him to have to deal with any of the bureaucratic nonsense or trivialities associated with her accounts or investments in the event of her death. Not that she doubted that he could; he was a highly intelligent man who had worked with the Fraud Squad for a number of years, she felt confident he was more than capable of dealing with such matters. But in the circumstances which would require him to do so, she didn't want him to have to. She wanted to spare him as much as she could. So she discussed the matter and practicalities at length with Hull and Ambleton-Hall, and signed the necessary paperwork – the volume of which could be quite reasonably likened to the complete works of Dickens. But unfortunately for Phryne, the meeting was still not over yet.

Despite having required two bathroom breaks, two more pots of tea and a carafe of strong black coffee, Phryne found that her accountant and advisor were determined to draw out the torture for as long as possible. Phryne had assumed, apparently naively, that consolidating her funds and selling some of her investments would be a rather simple matter for two men with as much skill and reputation as Hull and Ambleton-Hall, but apparently this was not the case. Instead, both men were apparently required to take her further instructions on her other investments, advise her at length on the current exchange rates (of which she was already fully aware) and make innumerable suggestions about other potential new investments to be made in Australia; which, at present, interested her very little. Her priority was her family, not her finances, and she was growing rather frustrated by the fact that her accountant and advisor did not seem to realise that. As the hour approached one o'clock, Phryne found that her weariness and irritability at the rather tiresome nature of the meeting was increasing exponentially. And she was becoming hungry, but the possibility of inviting her guests to stay for lunch (which now seemed to be worryingly unavoidable) filled her with dread. So as the smell of freshly baked bread and egg and bacon pie reached her keen senses all the way from the kitchen, Phryne found that her hunger increased tenfold, as did her impatience and irritability. As did that of her babies, who kicked her hungrily, making their own feelings on the subject perfectly clear. It was this, more than anything else, which made the decision for Phryne, who then proceeded to politely interrupt Bumbleton-Droll just as he was about to mention the potential profits to be made in investing in an upcoming building project in Adelaide, for the third time in half an hour.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr Ambleton-Hall, but I don't feel as though I'm in a position to invest in any other matters at present" Phryne advised, her tone confident but kind, her expression amiable. "Which, I believe, concludes matters for today, unless there's anything urgent which you need to bring to my attention?" she asked. Both men looked at each other and, after a brief pause which worried Phryne for a moment, shook their heads. Phryne's relief was almost palpable. "In which case, I think now would be a good time to conclude this meeting" she stated, rising to her feet as a display of her conviction, which prompted her guests to do otherwise. They had barely risen when Mr Butler, who Phryne had long suspected as having powers of the divine, materialised in the parlour with their coats.

Phryne made a mental note to increase his salary immediately, as she followed her guests out into the hallway, as they imparted the customary well wishes which were conveyed to expectant mothers nearing their time. Phryne accepted them graciously, thanked them for their attendance, and sighed audibly with relief as Mr Butler closed the door behind them. Phryne placed one hand on her belly and looked up at Mr Butler with tired eyes.

"Lunch is served, Miss" Mr Butler advised, prompting her expression to brighten.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded sincerely, before walking briskly into the dining room, where a veritable feast was laid out before her. Sheila and Dorothy were seated at the table, and Mr Butler drew out a seat for Phryne, who eased herself into it.

"How was your meeting, Miss?" Dot asked politely. "It went on for quite a while" she observed.

"Indeed it did, Dot" Phryne agreed, as she arranged her napkin in her lap. "If Dull and Droll had made one more mention of another investment opportunity I was minded to feign a contraction or two" she added. Sheila chuckled lightly and Dot looked aghast.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't come to that, Miss" Dot responded, as Mr Butler presided over the feast, and began to serve Miss Fisher with a generous first slice of the egg and bacon pie, as she helped herself to salad.

"So am I, Dot" Phryne responded easily, before thanking Mr Butler, and buttering a piece of freshly baked bread.

After enjoying a thoroughly restorative lunch, Phryne found the combination of her morning meeting and the volume of food she had consumed had caused her to become quite tired, so she excused herself to lie down. Phryne slept for almost an hour that afternoon, and woke just as Mr Mahoney and his men arrived to deliver the electric washing machine; something which Dot stayed away from, occupying herself in the parlour as Mr Butler, Sheila and Phryne oversaw the installation of the newest appliance to the household. The main body of the appliance was white, and shaped almost like a drum resting on its side, which was upheld by four sturdy legs. Phryne remarked that it looked almost like a cradle, which Sheila agreed with (though she suspected Dot would protest). Mr Mahoney showed Phryne and her family how the appliance worked, and they were very impressed. After Mr Mahoney left, Phryne managed to convince Dot to at least look at the machine, despite her firm conviction that such appliances were dangerous, and not only on religious grounds. She found it utterly inconceivable that electricity and water could be combined without issue! However, after Sheila showed Dot how the machine worked, and Dot examined a fresh batch of clean washcloths and towels, she found herself slowly relaxing at the prospect. Phryne, who was happy that Dot was now content, suggested they celebrate with lemonade and freshly baked scones in the garden, which everyone willingly assented to. As the drinks and refreshments were dispersed, Sheila watched her daughter-in-law, whose expression was bright and her manner animated. She was relieved to see that her afternoon rest had clearly restored her – she was looking rather pale after that meeting, though she understood perfectly why. As they sat together in the garden, Sheila found herself hoping that the rest of the week would be more relaxing for Phryne, and less demanding. Little did she realise it was only the beginning.

Following her appointment with Dr MacMillan on Tuesday morning, Phryne spent some time in the parlour dealing with her correspondence, before she and Sheila were joined by Mrs Stanley for lunch. Phryne, who had been conscious of the fact she had not spent much time with her aunt as of late, had arranged for her to come over that day to placate her. However, within the first half an hour of her company, Phryne found it almost impossible to shift away from the subjects of her size, the imminence of her confinement, comments about how she should be resting (to which Phryne responded, a little more bluntly than she had intended, that 'having lunch is hardly trying'), and not-so-subtle suggestions about nursery maids and wet nurses, of whom Mrs Stanley apparently knew dozens. Before dessert had even been brought to the table, Phryne found herself struggling with the luncheon with her aunt, which was becoming more trying than her meeting with Dull and Droll from the day before. In fact, she was almost willing them to return to provide her with a distraction. And if Sheila hadn't been on hand to so astutely and so masterfully shift the subject of conversation (finally), she might have done so. It came as something of a relief to Phryne when her aunt announced she needed to leave directly after lunch to attend a hospital board meeting. Phryne did not find it too difficult to see her out – though her aunt's insistence that she shouldn't be on her feet did complicate matters slightly. But not for long.

However, the relief which followed Mrs Stanley's departure did not last for long; Phryne had barely sat herself down in the parlour with Sheila when the phone rang, and was swiftly answered by Dot. What Phryne hoped would be a sales call was quickly revealed to be her excitable mother, who had just received the letter she'd sent her announcing that she was carrying twins.

"She's very keen to talk to you, Miss Phryne" Dot said tentatively. Phryne smiled politely and nodded in understanding, before slowly rising from her seat and walking slowly into the hallway.

After Phryne sat on the chair by the phone and picked up the receiver, she was immersed in a thirty minute conversation, which neither her back nor her bladder appreciated. But her mother clearly did. Margaret Fisher conveyed her surprise at the news on the phone, advised her daughter that there had been a set of twins in their family in the early 1800s, but none since, and that the news was 'simply marvellous, darling! Your father and I are so happy for you'. Phryne accepted her mothers sincerity with gratitude and relief, and even endured the subsequent order that she rest; however, unlike with her aunt, Phryne's mother was placated by the fact that Mac had instructed strict bedrest to take place from Monday of next week. And so, apart from a few suggestions as to additional household staff and promises to come to Australia once the babies arrived, the rest of the conversation passed rather smoothly. When Phryne hung up the receiver at the end of the telephone call, she found herself feeling relieved, but oddly pensive. The recent discussions with her mother and aunt had caused subjects which she'd been attempting to avoid to come to the forefront of her mind once more, and she found herself wishing to be alone to think. But she didn't want to shut herself away in her room, despite it being the simplest option. Because all the sitting down she'd endured throughout the day had made her feel sore and rather restless. As Phryne slowly rose from the chair she headed back into the parlour, knowing exactly what she needed.

"I'm just going for a walk along the foreshore" Phryne announced to Sheila and Dot, who were knitting and darning respectively. They both looked up at her as she spoke, and Phryne immediately registered the concern in Dot's eyes.

"Would you like me to accompany you, my dear?" Sheila offered kindly, lowering her knitting into her lap as she spoke.

"Thank you, but I'm fine" Phryne responded politely. "I'd just like to get some fresh air, that's all" she explained. "And I wouldn't want to take you away from your knitting" she added kindly.

"Miss, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Dot tentatively. "I really think one of us should go with you" she advised. Phryne held her gaze with a confident expression.

"Dear Dot, I'll be quite alright" Phryne informed her kindly. "But thank you for your offer" she added graciously, before smiling at both women. "I shan't be long" she advised, before disappearing from the parlour and heading into the hallway.

As soon as the door closed behind Phryne, Dot looked up at Sheila with worried eyes.

"She'll be fine, dear. Don't worry" Sheila assured her bracingly, before rising from her armchair. "I expect she'd just like to enjoy being able to walk along the beach before she begins her confinement" she explained. Dot smiled politely and nodded in agreement, before deciding to distract herself from her worry by occupying herself with her darning. She really couldn't imagine how Miss Phryne got her stockings into such a state. Well. Perhaps she could…

As Dot tried to suppress her knowledge as to her employer's more amorous activities, Sheila carried her knitting across the room and towards the window seat, where she sat, and looked through the glass. Sheila watched as Phryne, who was wearing a white dress and pink coat, closed the gate behind her and crossed the road towards the beach. She smiled softly at her and watched until she was completely out of sight, before taking up her knitting once more, and casting occasional glances out towards the foreshore.

When Phryne returned thirty minutes later, her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes betrayed her exhaustion. She greeted her household before announcing she was going to lie down, and then disappearing upstairs, where she had a long bath and then rested for the remainder of the afternoon.

On Wednesday morning, Phryne came downstairs wearing a light pink maternity dress with lace detailing and white Mary Janes, and sailed into the kitchen to bid good morning to her household, who congregated over tea and biscuits, as was their usual custom. Phryne was provided with a fresh glass of orange juice and secured herself a piece of shortbread, before advising that she had invited the Vernon sisters to the house at ten o'clock, so they could discuss some of the final preparations in relation to the school which Phryne was patron of.

The meeting with the Vernon sisters, unlike those with other guests Phryne had hosted during the week, went extremely well. The Vernon sisters were warm and pleasant, their thoughts innovative and commendable, their manner professional and inoffensive. During the two hours they spent together, Phryne was relieved to find that she was not spoken to like a child or treated like a china doll, which made the meeting both mutually beneficial and enjoyable. Phryne and the kindly sisters discussed the progress of the refurbishment, the arrival of the furniture, the furnishings and decorations and timescales. The sisters had also created files on potential members of staff and students, which they discussed with Phryne and length. By the end of the meeting, Phryne had written two cheques (of higher value than the sisters requested, despite their protests) and had assisted in the selection of the new members of staff, and the students. As she walked the sisters out, she advised them she would visit the building at her earliest opportunity.

"Though I fear that may not be for some time" Phryne admitted quietly. The elder Vernon sister took her hand.

"You take care of yourself, Mrs Robinson" she advised, with such warmth and care that her tone couldn't possibly be perceived as being condescending. "We'll take care of the arrangements, and will look forward to your visit greatly" she added. "Perhaps the girls and staff will all be present at that time" she said with a warm smile, which Phryne returned.

"Perhaps they will" Phryne agreed, before squeezing her hand gently in response. Something about this exchange was making her feel quite emotion, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. "Thank you for coming" she said to both sisters. "And please do keep me updated" she added, as she walked them to the door. The sisters parted with assurances that they would, gratitude for her patronage, and well wishes for the future, all of which Phryne thanked them for and accepted.

After the departure of the Vernon sisters, Phryne spent some time in the garden with Sheila and Ember, the latter of whom had just returned from his latest three-day wander. Ever since he was old enough to leave the house, he would often disappear for days on end, returning only to eat the food which Mr Butler left for him by the back door. Sometimes he'd return after a couple of days, looking a little worse for wear and in need of a bath. Or on some occasions, he'd return sooner, with a dead or dying creature which he, for reasons known only to the feline persuasion, felt the household (and particularly Phryne) would view as a gift. There was one particular incident involving a dead kookaburra outside Phryne's bedroom door, which Dot was still recovering from. Phryne could still remember the sight of the cat, sitting proudly beside his prey, as she opened the door and looked down upon him. Dot had almost fainted beside her. Thankfully, on this occasion, Ember returned without presents, and simply curled up in Phryne's lap (or what remained of it), moulded himself to her rounded belly, and fell asleep. Phryne, who did not wish to disturb him, suggested to Sheila that they enjoy lunch in the garden, which Sheila readily assented to, which relieved her. She wanted to spend as much time outside as possible. Given the fact she wouldn't be able to for some weeks after this one.

After lunch, despite the fact that Ember remained fast asleep on her lap, Phryne was feeling incredibly tired, and needed to use the bathroom. She therefore excused herself and Ember from Sheila's company, advising her that she was going to rest in her room for a while. She then carried the cat, who protested only slightly, up to her bedroom and set him down on her bed, where he immediately began to press his claws into the fabric of her bedsheets, and draw it up towards him, as cats were apparently wont to do. Phryne didn't have the energy or desire to chastise him, and simply attended the bathroom and then returned to the bedroom, before laying down beneath the bedsheets and falling asleep. Ember, who had missed Phryne when he'd been enjoying his latest adventure, curled up next to her, pressing his back against her belly, as he purred himself to sleep.

Phryne slept soundly for almost two hours, as did Ember, who remained curled up beside her quite contently. Her babies, however, apparently did not require as much sleep as their mother. In an attempt to wake her, or perhaps simply to make her aware of their own current status of being awake, the babies moved and kicked inside her, issuing one kick so strong that it woke Ember, who immediately leapt to his feet, arched his back, and hissed accusingly at Phryne's belly. Phryne opened her eyes immediately and found herself facing a most disgruntled cat, for a reason she could not fathom. Ember, who appeared much affronted, then turned on his heels and stormed across the bed, before jumping down onto the floor with what Phryne believed was the feline equivalent to a huff.

"Ember?" Phryne asked tiredly, as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, and looked down towards the cat. Who was, at present, sitting rather suggestively by the door and wagging his tail impatiently.

Phryne, perplexed, drew her bedsheets aside and rose to her feet, before crossing the room and opening the door for Ember, who stalked out angrily. Phryne blinked in confusion and stifled a yawn, and was about to return to bed, before sounds of conversation and unfamiliar voices from downstairs attracted her attention.

Phryne put her hand against the doorframe to steady herself, as she listened for a moment, and attempted to concentrate on the voices. But she couldn't make out what was being said from her distance from the doorway. Her curiosity piqued, she stepped onto the landing and closed her bedroom door behind her, before making her way slowly towards the staircase, where she began a careful descent. Once she reached the half-way point, she looked down towards the hallway, and was struck by what she saw.

In the hallway were three men in overalls and standard-issue dark blue shirts, who were in the process of delivering some items which she had ordered a couple of weeks ago. And so, in the centre of the hallway, stood a large, black and chrome perambulator, which shone and glistened with pride, as did Dot, who was admiring it, though appeared afraid to touch it. Sheila and Mr Butler would overseeing the arrival of the other items, which included two wicker bassinets with handles, two accompanying stands, and three boxes filled with what Phryne presumed was the material for the nappies and the two dozen vests she had ordered. The latter was perhaps a little excessive, but as the babies would probably be born early and small, she was afraid they'd be cold. And she didn't want that. Not for a moment. As Phryne considered her thoughts, she found her gaze drifting towards the pram once more, which was nothing short of magnificent. It was intimidatingly beautiful, and the sight of it stirred something inside her, causing her to experience a familiar combination of both fear and panic in frighteningly equal measure.

Without having realised it, Phryne had descended the remainder of the stairs, and now stood on the tiled floor of the hallway. Phryne's eyes drifted from the pram to the bassinets, which were so beautiful, intricately woven wicker with sturdy handles, and lined with white fabric which covered a tiny mattress. The sight caused her stomach to tighten and she inhaled sharply, before forcing her attentions towards the three boxes which Mr Butler was holding, the contents of which she had already deduced. She then looked back towards the pram, which was even more grand than it had appeared in the pictures in the catalogue – pictures which really hadn't done it justice.

Just as Phryne approached the pram, Dot looked up at her, smiling at her softly as they both stared at the item in awe. Despite feeling rather overwhelmed, Phryne found herself reaching for the pram instinctively, placing her hand upon the chrome bar which acted as a handle, and holding it tightly. It felt cold and strong, and looked very sturdy. Her eyes then drifted towards the carriage itself which, like the bassinets, was inlaid with white fabric, which covered a pristine white mattress. Phryne found herself suddenly struck by the realisation that her babies would be _inside_ the pram, like they would be _inside_ the bassinets, in a very short time. Which meant they would be _outside_ of her. Although she often lamented her growing size, and sometimes struggled to remember a time when she hadn't been pregnant, the thought of the babies not being inside her filled her with fear. She could protect them whilst they were here, like this, inside her. But in the outside world, what were her chances? What were their chances? And it wasn't simply a question of after they were born, but the process of _being_ born too, which in itself was fraught with danger and risk. Perhaps the best place for them to be – the safest place for them ever to exist – was inside her. A frightening thought, admittedly. Though better than some of the alternatives. And a slightly more manageable notion to consider than the concept of childbirth and all it entailed.

As Phryne looked from the pram to the bassinets, she found herself feeling rather breathless and overwhelmed. She felt rather curious; as though she was oscillating between two completely different lifestyles, two utterly outré forms of existence: one involving her work as a lady detective, as a patron of a school and a businesswoman responsible for her own finances and investments, and another as a mother. Whilst she was incredibly experienced and knowledgeable in the former, the latter eluded her completely. As this – all of this – acted as a cruel reminder of. She felt very overwhelmed and out of depth in the presence of such items, which represented the imminence of the arrival of her babies, which she simply was not prepared for. Despite her well-stocked nursery, the extent of her pregnancy and the nearing of her confinement. She wasn't ready. At all.

"Phryne?" asked Sheila, who had noticed both her presence and her pallor, which had prompted her to walk towards her and place a steadying hand upon her shoulder. The poor girl's eyes were bright, and her face was devoid of colour. Phryne looked up at her mother in law immediately.

"Yes?" Phryne returned automatically. Sheila considered Phryne for a moment, and watched as she slowly withdrew her hand from the pram, as though she'd been caught doing something that she shouldn't. Sheila's expression softened and she placed her hand in the centre of Phryne's back. "Sorry, I was rather lost in thought" she added quickly, before Sheila had a chance to speak. Phryne, conscious that she was now the subject of everyone's attentions, looked up at Mr Butler and the deliverymen, the latter of whom smiled at her warmly. "Would you mind taking these up to the nursery, please?" she asked politely. The deliveryman at the front put his pencil behind his ear and nodded immediately.

"Yair, that's no trouble, Missus" he declared, before gesturing towards his men, who relieved Mr Butler of the boxes and began to move forward.

"Dot, would you show them to the nursery, please?" Phryne asked kindly. Dot, who had also noticed Phryne's pallor, and her pensive expression, smiled softly and nodded in response, before leading the way up the staircase.

Phryne watched as two of the men lifted the pram, one man carried the boxes, and Mr Butler chivalrously insisted upon carrying the bassinets and stands, which she thanked him for as he passed her. Phryne watched the men manoeuvre the expensive pram around the top half of the staircase, before disappearing from view along with their colleague and Mr Butler. Once they were all out of sight, she turned back towards Sheila, whose gaze she could feel upon her.

"I'm going to go for a walk along the foreshore" Phryne announced, without making eye contact with Sheila. "I shan't be long" she added, before walking towards the coat stand. Sheila watched her for a couple of moments before walking after her.

"Phryne" Sheila said softly, her maternal tone prompting Phryne to turn back towards her as she pulled on her white coat. "Would you like some company?" she offered kindly. Phryne, not wishing to offend her, hesitated for a moment.

"Thank you, but I'll be quite alright" Phryne said quietly, forcing a small smile as she spoke. "I'll be back soon" she added, before picking up the nearest clutch bag and disappearing through the open door.

Sheila watched Phryne walk down the pathway and across the road, before she walked along the pavement and onto the beach, and disappeared from view completely. Her instincts had told her to follow her, to go after her, but her experience told her not to. Something had clearly affected the poor girl, and she needed some time to think about it. Alone. Hopefully she'd talk to her later, or to Jack, to someone, at least. Sheila sighed gently and closed the door behind her, before heading into the parlour and sitting in the window seat, where she would remain until Phryne returned.

As soon as Phryne stepped off the pavement and onto the soft white sands of the foreshore, she finally felt as though she could breathe, and was free from the restraints which had tethered her mind in a fear-induced paralysis. She didn't know how she was feeling, particularly, or why. All she knew was that the sight of those items – especially the pram and the bassinets – terrified her. And after a few moments' thought as she walked along the foreshore, inhaling deep, cleansing lung fulls of the salty air, she realised why. The fact that they were here, now, in her house – in the nursery – showed just how close she was to her time. They were the final pieces of the puzzle, and their arrival meant the nursery was now complete. The nursery was ready, her aunt was ready, her mother was ready and everyone was excited. And she was terrified, insecure and overwhelmed by how underprepared she felt. She had one of the most well-stocked, well-equipped, fully functional nurseries which money could buy, but she still didn't feel like she had enough, and she doubted whether what she had bought was sufficient. Filling drawers with clothes didn't make her a mother any more than buying new linen for Jane did when she first moved in with her.

Phryne sighed heavily and eased herself onto a nearby bench, before resting her head in her hands as she attempted to order her thoughts. She was being ridiculous, and she knew it. She was fine. Everyone kept telling her how fine she was, how ready everyone was, and how everything was fine. She was surrounded by fineness, and readiness, and preparedness. Though none of it actually came from or affected her, she certainly didn't feel it. She felt scared. And tired. And sore and uncertain and overwhelmed and alone. But she wasn't alone, she knew that, as everyone kept reminding her. She had Jack and Sheila and Mac and Dot and Mr Butler and everyone else. To say that she was alone – to even think it – felt like a betrayal of all those people who had done so much for her. Everyone was being so patient and understanding, and she didn't deserve it. She felt ashamed of herself, of her weakness and ingratitude, and her complete inability to understand her thoughts, let alone deal with them. But everything was feeling so real, and seemed to be happening so quickly, though in reality she knew it hadn't been fast at all – but a gradual build up. But now, with the nursery finally finished, and her confinement imminent, her distractions dwindling, she was forced to think of matters which she would really rather avoid. Matters concerning the fact that she herself would not only have to carry these babies for as long as she could, but deliver them safely into the world. And whilst she was beginning to believe in herself when it came to the former, her confidence and self-belief failed completely with the latter. The concept of childbirth wasn't something she had discussed with Mac in great detail, though of course it had come up on occasion, especially during recent appointments. But she'd somehow managed to skilfully avoid the subject – even from her own mind – until now. But with no more appointments during the week, no matters which needed her attention and no cases to occupy her, and the nursery finally complete, she found herself forced to think about two of the most terrifying things she had ever had to endure: confinement and childbirth. Both of which she would be facing in the coming weeks. Despite how many people she had – Jack and Mac and Sheila especially – with her confinement and the birth of her babies, there were some aspects of both in which she was completely alone. She was responsible for remaining pregnant as long as possible, resting during her confinement to ensure the babies were safe, and physically bringing them into the world. All of which was imminent. And frightening. And it felt so real now – so final – and overwhelming. And entirely all too much.

As though to reassure her and offer their own support, Phryne's babies began to move inside her, tentatively at first, before quickly becoming more assertive. Phryne smiled softly and placed her hand over her belly, which prompted her unborn babies to kick firmly at the centre of her palm. Her eyes shone with tears but her smile widened. It was incredible – they were incredible – and their strength was inspiring. They weighed little more than four pounds each, but their kicks were so assertive and so pronounced, so profoundly strong and reassuring.

Phryne sat perfectly still for a moment and splayed her fingers across her belly, feeling the strong kicks against the palm and focusing upon them, as the waves crashed on the foreshore in the distance. The sensation against her hand and the sound of the sea had a profoundly soothing affect upon her, and after a few minutes, she felt considerably calmer than she had done before. As she felt calmer, she forced herself to revisit her previous thoughts, and found herself feeling considerably better about them already. Whilst she still had anxieties concerning the imminence of the arrival of her babies, and the confinement which would precede it, there was no doubt in her mind that she was not alone. Phryne let out a deep breath, pushed herself up from the bench, and walked slowly back along the foreshore, her hand on her belly, as the waves crashed in the distance.

When Phryne stepped into the house a few minutes later, she felt considerably better than she had done when she'd left it a short time before. She slowly eased herself out of her coat and hung it up (which was becoming more difficult as of late), and then walked calmly into the parlour. Sheila was sitting in the window seat knitting what Phryne believed to be a white blanket, and she looked up just as her daughter-in-law entered the room.

"How was your walk?" Sheila asked warmly. Phryne felt all her previous concerns melting away at the kindly nature of Sheila's tone.

"It was lovely, thank you" Phryne responded, as she walked slowly towards her. "Most restorative" she advised. Sheila smiled and nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry about before" she added. Sheila's expression softened and she blinked.

"You have nothing to apologise for, my dear" Sheila responded, as though confused. "I also prefer to take solitary walks sometimes" she confessed. "It helps me to think" she explained, knitting as she spoke. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes, it does" Phryne returned. Sheila stopped knitting and looked up at her daughter-in-law.

"And when you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me" Sheila said kindly. Phryne, although embarrassed, smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied simply. Sheila nodded and picked up her knitting once more. Phryne felt herself relax considerably. "I'm just going to go and take a look at the nursery" she advised. Sheila's expression warmed and she nodded.

"Of course" Sheila said kindly, in a voice like honey. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, before turning on the spot and walking quietly out of the parlour, and heading towards the staircase.

When Phryne reached the top of the landing, her babies began to kick excitedly, in a manner which made her feel instantly suspicious. She laid her hand tenderly across her belly and walked slowly across the landing, ignoring the rising feeling of panic and deep unsettlement which increased with each step. As she reached the nursery she placed her hand on the handle and pushed down firmly, before walking confidently inside, and closing the door behind her.

Phryne stood perfectly still for a moment by the door of the nursery, standing beside it hesitantly, as though she had just entered a most forbidden place. She studied the room closely, and quickly noted the locations of the newest items, which had been arranged in the large, spacious nursery. The pram was resting in the far left corner of the room, to the side of one of the bookcases. The bassinets were neatly stacked beside their wooden stands next to the cradle, which would be transferred into Phryne and Jack's room after the arrival of the babies. The bassinets, she supposed, would be kept downstairs. But not now – not yet. As Phryne continued her survey of the room, she found that the three boxes of material for nappies and white vests were stacked neatly on the dresser to her right, and remained untouched. She smiled softly at the gesture. Dot and Sheila knew that she liked to arrange things, and place them where she felt they should go. Not that she really had any authority on the subject. But they respected it, which was kind of them. She appreciated the consideration. As she looked at the boxes, she found herself considering their contents and, before long, where to put them. All of the drawers in all of the dressers in the room were full, so much so that she'd had to resort to stacking some items in the wardrobe. Because she hadn't had the foresight to buy children's clothes hangers, if they even existed, which she felt sure they must do. Perhaps she could look into it… Though unless she was able to acquire some in the next three to four days, it would be too late to do so. Perhaps she could go into the city the following morning…

Satisfied with this notion, Phryne looked around the nursery once more, and found herself feeling both relieved and intimidated by how ready it was. The colour scheme was perfect, the warm room and inviting, the artwork complementary and appropriate, the furniture comfortable and its layout practical. Each draw was filled, each shelf was stacked, and Phryne knew where precisely every item was at that moment. The nursery was, dare she say it, almost perfect. It was a charming room, well-equipped and containing more than sufficient provisions for her babies. Indeed, it would be ready if they arrived even now.

The prospect caused Phryne's stomach to drop, and she was overcome by a sudden but familiar feeling of panic, which she immediately sought to suppress. And so, in an attempt to calm herself, Phryne inhaled sharply and turned on the spot, before opening the door and walking out of the nursery, and heading back to her own bedroom. Hopefully a hot bath would restore her nerves.

After enjoying a hot bath which relaxed her body considerably more than her mind, Phryne changed into a loose-fitting dark blue chiffon dress, and headed downstairs. As soon as she stepped into the parlour she was greeted by Jack, who was nursing a glass of whiskey as he stood by the fireplace, and talked to Sheila, who was knitting in a nearby armchair. Once he heard Phryne enter the room, he turned towards her and his expression warmed, in a manner which made her feel quite touched. She smiled at him softly and greeted both him and Sheila, before walking slowly towards the chaise lounge, and easing herself into it.

"I hear the last of the items for the nursery have arrived" Jack said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes" she confirmed. "Yes, they have. They're wonderful" she responded sincerely, her voice betraying her anxiety only slightly. "See for yourself" she said gently. Jack considered her question and expression for a moment, before nodding in response, and excusing himself from the parlour. Phryne listened to Jack as he ascended the staircase, and smiled warmly to herself. The interest he took in her pregnancy, and their children, and everything that came with it, really was incredibly touching. Her babies were lucky to have such a man as their father. And she was lucky to have him, too.

When Jack returned from the nursery a few minutes later, he scarcely had time to discuss the matter with Phryne further, before Mr Butler appeared in the doorway of the parlour and announced that dinner was served. Jack offered Phryne his hand, which she accepted, and drew her to her feet, before guiding her into the dining room, with Sheila following close behind.

Although Phryne engaged in conversation over dinner, sharing information about her own day and asking for details on his, it was clear to Jack that she was somewhat preoccupied. And it didn't take him long to suspect what the cause could be.

After dinner, Jack escorted Phryne into the parlour, and Sheila politely excused herself into the kitchen to assist Mr Butler. As Phryne got herself comfortable on the chaise lounge, Jack sat beside her, and waited until she looked up and met his gaze.

"Phryne" Jack asked gently, in a tone which made her realise that she hadn't managed to conceal her anxiety, despite her sincere attempts. "Is something wrong?" he asked. The care in his voice, and in his expression, caused her remaining resolve to shatter, and she burst into tears.

Phryne, shocked and embarrassed by her unanticipated emotional reaction, clamped her hand to her mouth and took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, as Jack put his right arm around her and took her left hand in his own. Phryne let out a shaken breath and removed her hand from her mouth, before wiping away her tears from her face, as she attempted to regain her composure. Jack, who had been speaking to her gently, went quiet as she shook her head.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and a little breathless. "I'm sorry, I don't-"

"You don't have to apologise, Phryne" Jack stated kindly, squeezing her hand as he spoke. "In fact I believe I banned it" he reminded her. Phryne stifled a small laugh and looked up at his face with tearful eyes. She felt embarrassed and ashamed and incredibly stupid. Everything just felt so overwhelming at the moment, so… real and so final. But it was fine – she was fine. She was probably just tired. "Tell me what's wrong" Jack encouraged. Phryne inhaled deeply and shook her head lightly.

"I'm just tired" Phryne responded immediately. "It's nothing" she assured him. Jack considered her for a moment before taking both of her hands in his.

"I wouldn't consider something that upsets you this much to be nothing" Jack said gently, his eyes holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "Whatever it is, no matter how trivial you might believe it to be, you can tell me" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled sadly at him. It took everything she had not to cry again. Which she was determined not to do.

"It really is nothing" Phryne persisted, forcing a small smile. "I'm just tired, and sore, and… tired" she said resignedly. "I didn't sleep much today and my body is aching for sleep" she advised, before swallowing hard. "I think it would be best if I have an early night" she informed him, before removing her hands gently from his and rising to her feet. Jack mirrored the motion and stood beside her.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Jack offered kindly. Phryne's expression softened.

"Thank you, but I'll be quite alright" Phryne assured him, forcing another smile. "I just need to get some sleep" she explained. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay up and-"

"Don't be" Jack responded, cutting her off before she could finish her apology, which he felt was entirely unwarranted. Phryne relaxed slightly and nodded in response.

"Will you say goodnight to your mother for me?" Phryne asked.

"Yes" Jack responded, nodding as he spoke. "Of course" he added. Phryne smiled gently.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly. "Goodnight" she added.

"Goodnight" Jack returned, as Phryne turned on the spot and walked out of the room, and towards the staircase.

Ember, who had been occupying the armchair closer to the fireplace, stood up and stretched tall. He then issued Jack with what the inspector believed to be a reprimanding look, before strutting out of the parlour with his tail in the air, and following Phryne up the staircase.

As soon as Phryne stepped into her bedroom, Ember hurried past her, running over her bed and pounding onto the window seat, where he sat imperiously. Phryne smiled softly and closed the door behind her, before changing into her nightwear and joining the cat on the window seat. She felt weary, but not tired; her mind was too filled with thoughts and feelings to allow her to sleep. For the moment, at least.

Phryne sat on the window seat and stretched out, before opening the window a few inches, and admitting the fresh, salt-scented air. She looked out to sea and watched as the waves – which appeared black – crashed onto the foreshore, the sounds echoing as the waves hit again and again and again. As Phryne leaned against the wall, she found her eyes closing slowly, and felt Ember curl up in a ball on her lap, where he began to purr loudly. The familiar combination of those two sounds soothed her enough to relax her, and calm the thoughts which raced through her mind, though she did not sleep.

Phryne remained sitting in the window seat for almost an hour, before sleep finally began to claim her. Once she felt it begin to take its hold, Phryne sat up straight and promptly eased herself off the window seat, and made her way directly towards the bed. She turned off her bedside lamp and snuggled beneath the sheets, where she was quickly joined by Ember, who snuggled up to her in his usual fashion, and began to purr loudly. It was then that Phryne fell asleep, guided into slumber by the sounds of the waves crashing upon the foreshore, and Ember purring contently by her side.

Phryne's sleep was not deep, nor was it peaceful. Although she slept solidly for the first couple of hours, she found herself tossing and turning throughout the night, due to both the discomfort of her body and her thoughts, both of which plagued her even in sleep. She turned from her left side to her right on several occasions, pulled a pillow down towards her belly and held it against her for comfort, and shifted position in an attempt to find a comfortable sleeping arrangement which would ease the aching in her lower back. But nothing seemed to work. Not for more than twenty minutes, at least. At times she felt strong, familiar arms wrapped around her, as Jack moved towards her, and held her close. This provided her with enough comfort and contentment to be drawn back into the sanctuary of sleep, but her body did not allow her to reside there for very long. Phryne found herself continuing to move and turn throughout the night, in a way she was aware of despite not being fully awake. Because the aches, and discomfort, and difficulty with finding a suitable sleeping position were issues she had been dealing with for several weeks now, and she was very familiar with them, so much so that she knew how to deal with them even in sleep.

What she was not familiar with, and what she did not know how to deal with, was a pain which spread suddenly across the front of her belly, with such intensity that it took her breath away, and roused her from her sleep immediately. Phryne sat up quickly and placed her hand on the front of her belly, which felt hard and tense, as another strong pain – almost like a cramp – spread across her abdomen. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and she found herself feeling immediately awake and utterly terrified, as she leaned forward and held her belly, in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

"Jack" Phryne said quietly, her voice tearful and panicked, and slightly broken. "Jack!" she cried, before reaching towards him with her left hand, finding his shirt and holding onto it tightly. She heard movement from beside her, and felt Jack sit up abruptly in bed, turning the light on before turning towards her.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, his voice clear and his voice alert, despite the fact he'd only just woken up. "What is it?" he asked with concern, as he placed his strong hands were upon her back and her belly. Jack's attentions drifted from her face to her stomach, which she was holding tightly, before drifting up to meet her eyes, which were wide-eyed fearful; he was taken aback by how terrified she looked. She inhaled a shaken breath and spoke in a voice which was imbued with fear.

"Something's wrong…"


	128. Chapter 95

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Phryne found herself beginning to succumb to the panic which was dominating every fibre of her being. The strong, cramping pains which she was experiencing made her belly feel hard and tight, and her heart heavy with terror. She found herself unable to think or breathe, as she was consumed by fear and uncertainty. She might have succumbed to her panic completely, had it not been for Jack who, despite experiencing emotions which mirrored her own almost completely, managed to remain calm.

"Phryne, it's alright" Jack assured her, his voice clear and calm. The confidence of his tone managed to draw Phryne out of her fear-induced stupor, and she looked up at him with wide eyes filled with terror, which he met with a look of conviction. Phryne felt his left hand on her own and his right hand placed supportively on her lower back. She inhaled a shaken breath and tried to compose herself. "Tell me what's happening" he directed, his voice kind and patient. Phryne stifled a sob and swallowed hard.

"It… it hurts" Phryne began, "it feels – argh" she continued, before groaning in pain as another intense cramping sensation cut her off completely. Phryne exhaled breathlessly and clutched her belly, as she doubled over in pain, squeezing Jack's hand tighter.

"Phryne?" Jack replied, his voice laced with concern, as he leaned closer to her. "It's alright, it's alright. Just breathe" he encouraged, speaking calmly and with assurance, as he stroked her back tenderly. "That's it" he continued, as she began to recover from the pain. Relief flooded him as she slowly leaned back. His eyes darted across her face, noting the fear in her eyes, the unhealthy flush of her cheeks, and the tearstains upon her porcelain skin. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Jack-?" she asked uncertainly, as she cradled her belly protectively with both arms, and turned towards him with bright eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, despite his own rapidly-increasing concerns. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital" he informed her, his voice calm and clear. Phryne's breath hitched and she looked at him with a panicked expression, despite having already arrived at that very conclusion. "And everything is going to be fine" he stated confidently. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement, before releasing an unsteady breath and trying to calm herself, as Jack hastily pushed aside his bedsheets. As Jack looked back at Phryne, he was struck by how terrified she look, how confused and how vulnerable. He placed his hand gently on her back, tenderly as though afraid he might hurt her, and she turned back towards him. "I'm going to wake my mother" he informed her, sensing that, under the circumstances, she might prefer a female presence; and she and his mother had developed a very strong bond in recent weeks. Phryne's expression altered slightly, and Jack saw both relief and guilt permeating her features. "I'll be right back, alright?" he soothed. "Just stay still, and breathe" he instructed, the words sounding almost ridiculous as he spoke them. "I'll just be a moment" he assured her. Phryne nodded hastily in response and then looked back down at her belly, which she was cradling protectively, as tears stung her eyes. She heard Jack get out of bed and walk briskly across the room, before opening the door and hurrying down the landing.

As soon as Jack left the room, Phryne found her panic increasing tenfold, and she quickly tried to calm herself, and think. Though the former was providing to be just as impossible as the latter. After allowing herself to succumb to panic for just a few moments, Phryne released a long, steady breath, and found herself relaxing enough to think logically. She was feeling unwell, and experiencing irregular cramping-like pains across her belly. Jack was going to get Sheila, and then they were going to go to hospital. The thought of attending the hospital frightened Phryne, as it made her aware of just how serious this could be, and what it could mean. The babies couldn't come now, it was too early, they're too small. The prospect caused Phryne's panic to threaten to overwhelm her once more, but she firmly suppressed it, and forced herself to focus, and think clearly. She needed to get to hospital, and Jack was going to take her. So she needed to get ready.

With trembling hands, Phryne pushed her bedsheets aside and carefully turned herself around so she was facing the window. She planted her feet on the floor and was about to rise, when another strong wave of pain overcame her, prompting her to lower herself back onto the bed and clutch her belly. Phryne's breathing became staggered and erratic, as she leaned forward slightly and grit her teeth, trying to calm herself and work through the pain. She had almost recovered when she heard the door open quickly behind her, and the room was flooded with artificial light as two sets of footsteps hurriedly approached her.

"Phryne?" came Jack's worried voice, as he sat down on her left and placed his arm around her, taking her free hand in his own. "It's alright, I'm here" he soothed, as she clutched his hand and breathed through the final part of the pain.

"Phryne, dear?" came Sheila's voice from directly in front of her, prompting Phryne to open her eyes. Sheila was kneeling on the floor in front of her, wearing her nightdress and a hastily thrown on robe, and was resting one hand on her knee. Phryne met her gaze, and found that her mother-in-law looked calm and alert. Something about her expression reminded her of Jack, and Phryne relaxed slightly. "Jack says you're in pain" she prompted. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, her voice unsteady and slightly shaken as she spoke. "Yes, here" she added, splaying her fingers out across her belly. Sheila's eyes drifted down for a moment, and she nodded in understanding, before meeting Phryne's gaze once more.

"What kind of pain is it?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne inhaled an unsteady breath.

"It feels like cramping" Phryne replied quietly. Sheila nodded once more

"Have you been in pain for long?" she asked. Phryne shook her head.

"No" Phryne responded. "Just a few minutes" she advised, finding herself feeling increasingly shaken and unwell. "I don't understand" she added tearfully. Sheila stroked her thigh and Jack drew her closer to him, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he did.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. "We're going to take you to the hospital, and everything will be fine" he assured her.

"Yes" Sheila echoed, her voice as confident as her son's. Something about the calmness and confidence of Jack and Sheila made Phryne feel less panicked. Though she was still terrified. "We're going to take you to the hospital right now, and find out what's happening" she advised, her voice kind and assured. Phryne met Sheila's gaze and swallowed hard.

"I… I can't do this" Phryne said quickly. "I can't have them now, they're not ready" she added tearfully.

"Phryne" Jack said soothingly. "It's alright" he assured her. "We don't know that the babies are coming now" he said gently, despite his own fears concerning the subject.

"No" Sheila confirmed, stroking Phryne's leg gently as she spoke. "It doesn't mean they're coming now, dear. There could be another explanation. Sometimes babies like to misbehave" she said gently. "And sometimes mothers experience practice contractions before actually going into labour" she explained. Phryne listened attentively and nodded, despite not knowing what Sheila meant on either matter. "But we're going to take you to hospital right now and find out" she assured her, her voice warm and gentle. "And whatever is happening, we'll be right with you" she reminded her. "And everything is going to be fine" she stated, her voice maternal and confident, and with such conviction that Phryne almost found herself believing her. Phryne nodded and Sheila smiled warmly in response, before looking up at her son. "Jack, if you get yourself dressed, I'll help Phryne to get ready" she advised. Jack nodded and looked towards Phryne, who squeezed his hand in response, and offered him a small smile.

"I'll just be over here" Jack soothed, rising only once Phryne nodded again in confirmation. He then gently removed his hand from hers, and walked briskly across the room and towards his wardrobe. Phryne inhaled and unsteady breath and looked back towards Sheila. She found herself trembling.

"Phryne, are you experiencing pain anywhere else?" Sheila asked tentatively, her voice low and quiet. "Anywhere apart from your belly?"

"No" Phryne responded immediately, quickly understanding what she was asking. Sheila nodded reassuringly.

"Okay" Sheila replied, offering a small smile as she spoke. "And you haven't experienced any bleeding?"

"No" Phryne returned. Sheila nodded again.

"And your waters haven't broken?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne shook her head. She was certain that they hadn't. "That's good, Phryne. That's very good" she assured her. Phryne nodded unsteadily in response. She was finding it difficult to concentrate, let alone think straight. "Now, I'm just going to-"

Sheila's next words were cut off by Phryne, who experienced another wave of pain, which prompted her to inhale sharply and clutch her belly. She was vaguely aware of Sheila speaking to her soothingly, and her hands upon her, as she grit her teeth and tried to breathe through the pain. She also heard Jack's voice from close behind her, and felt his hands on her shoulder and back, which helped her to focus. By the time the pain had subsided, Jack was kneeling on the bed behind her, wearing only a pair of trousers and an unbuttoned shirt, holding her as he spoke to her soothingly.

"I'm fine" Phryne said quietly, to herself as much as to anyone else. "It's okay" she assured Jack and Sheila, who were watching her intently. Jack slowly lowered his hands from Phryne, who turned towards him and assured him she was alright once more. He considered her closely for a moment, before nodding in agreement and returning to his wardrobe, where he continued to get ready. Sheila then rose to her feet, the sound of the movement prompting Phryne to turn towards her.

"I'm going to get you some shoes and a coat, dear" Sheila advised. "Now, just sit still for me, and try to stay as calm as you can" she encouraged, her voice warm and soft.

Phryne nodded calmly as Sheila walked around the bed and towards her dressing room, returning promptly with a pair of flat black shoes and a black coat. Phryne watched as Sheila laid the coat down upon the bed and then knelt down in front of her once more, before lifting her feet and putting the shoes on for her.

"I didn't even know you owned a pair of flat shoes until I came across these" Sheila said softly. Phryne laughed nervously, but quickly found herself feeling overcome with emotion once more, and swallowed hard as she battled to compose herself. "I'm afraid these don't match your outfit" she added lightly, as she secured the second shoe.

"No" Phryne agreed quietly, letting out a staggered breath and raising a trembling hand to her mouth. She felt confused and upset and sore, and she couldn't think properly. She had no idea what she was doing, or what she was supposed to be doing, and she found herself feeling overwhelmed by her ignorance. The fact that she didn't know when she would experience the next debilitating pain caused her anxiety to increase exponentially.

Sheila, as though sensing Phryne's concerns, sat on the bed beside her and wrapped her coat around her.

"Everything's alright, my dear" Sheila assured her, in a voice so warm and maternal that Phryne felt part of herself relaxing slightly, despite her racing heart and mind. "Just put your arms through for me, that's it" she encouraged, as she assisted Phryne into her coat. By the time Phryne had put on the coat, and drew it around herself in a vain attempt to secure it, Jack had crossed the room and was standing in front of her, wearing dark grey trousers, a white shirt and a his trademark coat. "Phryne" Sheila said gently, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "Do you think you can stand up, dear?" she asked tentatively. Phryne nodded immediately in response, despite not being certain of the fact herself.

"Yes" Phryne responded, before planting her left hand on the bed and trying to push herself up into a standing position. Jack put his arm around her and took her hand, as he helped her to rise to her feet. Sheila stood quickly and placed a comforting hand on her daughter-in-law's arm.

"Good" Sheila commended, her voice warm and soothing. "Now, I'm going to quickly get dressed, whilst Jack takes you to the car" she advised. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes" Phryne responded, in as confident a tone as she could muster, as she leaned instinctively closer to Jack, who held her close. Sheila smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be with you in just a minute" Sheila assured her, smiling softly as she spoke. Phryne nodded in understanding and watched as Sheila walked quickly across the room and disappeared onto the landing. Phryne then looked up at Jack with an expression of fear and confusion.

"J-Jack, I don't-" Phryne began, before her emotions overwhelmed her, and rendered her unable to continue. She placed her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself, as Jack drew her closer and took her free hand.

"It's alright, Phryne. Everything's alright" Jack soothed, his voice confident and assured, which was completely contradictory to his actual feelings on the matter. "We'll be at the hospital in ten minutes, and then we'll find out what's happening" he advised. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. The prospect of finding out what was happening caused her to feel both relieved and terrified in equal measure. Because she was frightened and confused and she didn't understand. "Come on" Jack gently encouraged, as he guided Phryne across the bedroom and towards the door.

"I need Mac" Phryne said quietly, looking up at Jack as she spoke. "Please" she added, unable to keep the emotion from her voice.

"If she's not on duty, I'll call her from the hospital" Jack assured her. Mac had advised them to call her at any time for any reason – and this was the best reason he personally could envision. "Mac will be with us soon" he stated, as they stepped onto the landing, which was bathed in artificial light. Phryne winced slightly at the brightness, and walked with Jack towards the staircase.

By the time Phryne and Jack reached the hallway, they heard Sheila's footsteps hastily descending the staircase in their wake. As well as those of Mr Butler, who appeared suddenly behind her, wearing his dressing gown and a look of concern.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Mr Butler asked warily, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack.

"Yes, Mr Butler" Jack responded, despite not feeling confident of the fact himself. "Phryne isn't feeling well, so we're going to take her to the hospital" he advised. Mr Butler's expression turned grave, and he looked towards the lady detective with concern.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him, her voice quiet and low and most unlike her own. "It's just a precaution" she advised, holding onto Jack's arm as she spoke. Despite her fear and uncertainty, she hadn't experienced another pain since the last one in her bedroom, and she felt the babies moving inside of her, which reassured her immeasurably. But the thought of the pain was still frightening, as was the fact she didn't know what was happening.

"Yes" Sheila agreed, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "We'll telephone you from the hospital" she added kindly.

"It's fine, Mr Butler, go back to bed" Phryne said warmly. "It's late" she added, despite not having a clue as to the time. But given how dark it was, she suspected it was the early hours of the morning.

"Thank you, Miss, but I'd prefer to remain awake" Mr Butler responded respectfully. Phryne nodded absently in response.

"I'll call you the moment we have any news" Sheila assured him, offering him a smile before walking calmly towards Phryne. "Are you ready, dear?" she asked. Phryne nodded immediately in response, and Sheila smiled reassuringly, as she and Jack guided Phryne across the hallway and out of the house.

The cold night air caused Phryne to shiver slightly, and she drew her coat (which had stubbornly refused to fasten) around her with her left hand, as she held onto Jack with her right. She felt his strong arm around her and she leaned into him.

"What time is it?" Phryne asked quietly, as they made their way down the path and towards the car.

"Just after one thirty" Jack informed her calmly. Phryne found guilt adding to her already innumerable list of emotions.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said quietly, emotion affecting her voice. Jack looked down at her with surprise.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jack stated with conviction, his voice warm and kind. "You were right to wake me and we need to get you to the hospital" he explained, his voice sounding much more calm and controlled than he felt. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, as Sheila opened the gate for her and stepped aside.

"Yes" Sheila said warmly. "Don't be sorry, dear" she said kindly, offering her a reassuring smile as she followed them onto the street, closing the gate behind her. The two officers looked at Jack.

"Sir?" asked one of the men, his eyes drifting towards Phryne, who appeared quite pale.

"It's quite alright, Hawkins" Jack assured him. Hawkins looked from his boss to the lady detective, then nodded, before resuming his post. Jack then led Phryne toward the Hispano, stroking her waist tenderly as he did. He knew the last thing she would want right now is a police escort. He opened the door to the back seat and helped Phryne inside. "We'll be at the hospital in ten minutes" he assured her.

"Not unless you break the speed limit" Phryne replied lightly, attempting to reassure both herself and her family. Despite the fact she was feeling absolutely terrified.

"I might be persuaded, under the circumstances" Jack responded with equal levity, as he slowly eased Phryne onto the seat. She drew her coat around herself and tried to keep warm. "I always knew you were a bad influence" he teased. Phryne looked up at him with emotion eyes and laughed slightly, the fear in her eyes betraying her completely. He saw the fear beneath her levity, the panic underlying her attempts at reassurance, and the terror which threatened to overwhelm her completely. Jack looked at her with concern and took her hands in his, and was about to offer her some words of comfort and reassurance, where he was suddenly struck by how cold she felt. Her hand were like ice. "You're freezing" he stated, before quickly removing his coat and placing it over her like a blanket.

"No, Jack, really, it's fine" Phryne protested, as Jack stood before her in just a shirt and trousers.

"It is now" Jack responded easily, before placing his hand on her back and meeting her gaze. "I'll get you to the hospital as quickly as I can" he assured her, as he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Everything's going to be alright" he repeated, whispering the words against her skin. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded against his lingering lips, before looking up at him with bright eyes. Jack stroked her back tenderly and watched as she took a deep, restorative breath. He felt her reach for his hand and squeeze it, and he returned the gesture with equal fervour, before forcing himself back into the moment. "I'll get us there as quickly as I can" he assured her. Phryne nodded.

"I know" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and nervous and most unlike her own. It broke something inside of him to see her like this – frightened and vulnerable and in pain. And he was becoming increasingly worried about his unborn children, who were being guarded by Phryne's protective hand, which held her belly. His eyes focused on it intently for a few moments until Phryne spoke, drawing him out of his thoughts. "I can feel them moving" she said suddenly, her tone adopting a frightened edge which cut through Jack like a knife. He looked up and met her gaze immediately. "That's good, isn't it?" she asked uncertainly, her voice becoming emotion as she spoke. Jack squeezed her hand and nodded immediately. The revelation filled him with relief.

"Yes" he responded without hesitation. "It's their way of reassuring us that they're alright" he explained. Phryne nodded quickly in agreement and forced a smile, as Jack squeezed her hand once more, then released her. "Ten minutes" he assured her, before forcing himself to step out of the Hispano and get onto the pavement, and assist his mother into the car. His heart was racing and he felt sick with fear, but he concealed it as best he could. Though he avoided his mother's gaze as he helped her into the vehicle. But the look she gave him as he closed the door behind her, and the fact she held onto his hand for a moment longer than was necessary, showed him quite clearly that she could see beneath his mask. Jack nodded slightly, before turning on the spot and walking quickly towards the driver's seat, and starting the engine.

Jack managed to get Phryne to the hospital in less than nine minutes, after a journey which felt longer than it actually was. During the brief time she was in the back of the car, Phryne experienced three further incidents of pain, which were equal in length and intensity to those she'd experienced at home. Each time Jack heard her sharp intake of breath, her groan of discomfort, her unsteady breathing, he found himself distracting from his driving and desperate to be beside her. But his mother was comforting her admirably, and Phryne was handling the pain courageously. Jack had to remind himself on all occasions that he needed to get her to the hospital, so they best thing he could do was continue to drive her. But hearing her in pain – and unable to comfort her with anything more than words – caused something inside him to break. It therefore came as a profound relief to him when they arrived at the hospital at around quarter to two in the morning.

Jack immediately got out of the driver's seat and walked around the car, where Sheila was comforting Phryne, who was enduring another period of pain. He heard her ragged breathing and stepped into the car, as his mother placed her hand comfortingly on her back and soothed her.

"That's it" Sheila encouraged. "It's almost over, dear. You're doing so well" she added sincerely. Phryne's breath hitched and she shook her head in disagreement. She wasn't doing well at all. It was painful and confusing and she didn't understand. She just wanted to know that the babies were okay. Because with each pain she endured, each fresh wave of intense cramping which overcame her, she found herself increasingly concerned about her children. They were so small; they were tiny, and they weren't ready to be born yet. This couldn't be happening now. Phryne exhaled deeply as the pain finally subsided, and she looked towards Jack, who was watching her with concern.

"Do you think you can walk?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in response.

"Yes" Phryne replied. Jack nodded in response, as Sheila got out of the Hispano, and allowed Jack to help Phryne. Jack carefully assisted Phryne out of the Hispano, and placed his arm around her supportively, resting his hand on her waist as he guided her into the hospital.

Phryne walked slowly into the hospital, her movements assured and almost cautious, as she made her way into the familiar building with her family. The uniformed staff, perfectly polished floor and heavy scents of bleach and Lysol soap immediately greeted her, and she found herself becoming overwhelmed by the reality of the situation once more. But she was determined not to allow her emotions to overwhelm her, and she was battling to suppress them and remain calm. She needed to make sure the babies were alright. Her right hand had been resting protectively upon her belly since the moment she woke.

As soon as they walked into the hospital, Sheila walked ahead briskly, and exchanged words with the receptionist. Phryne and Jack, who arrived a few moments later, were immediately greeted by an experienced Matron and a porter with a wheelchair. Phryne felt something inside her plummet, and she reached for Jack with her free hand, relieved to find his hand and clasp it tightly. Jack squeezed it reassuringly and, quickly detecting the source of her concern, assured her everything was fine.

"Mrs Robinson?" asked the approaching Matron, who was a very capable-looking lady in her late fifties, whose hair was pulled back into a no-nonsense style from the Victorian era. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Yes" Phryne responded, with all the confidence she could muster. Though her voice still sounded slightly shaken. The Matron's expression softened slightly.

"If you'd just sit in the wheelchair, we'll take you through to the maternity department and a doctor can examine you" the Matron continued, her voice slightly warmer than before, though not much. Something about the wheelchair and the unfamiliarity of the staff caused Phryne to hesitate, and she found her eyes filling with tears, as she became overwhelmed once more.

"Phryne" Jack said, his voice warm and kind, and drawing her away from her thoughts. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "It's alright" he assured her confidently. "Come on" he encouraged. Phryne found herself complying with his instructions, and she allowed him to lead her to the wheelchair, holding onto his hand as she eased herself into it. She cradled her belly with her right hand and was relieved to find that her touch was met with several strong kicks. She relaxed slightly and looked up at Jack and Sheila, just as the porter began to push the wheelchair down a now familiar corridor and towards the maternity department.

"How far along are you, Mrs Robinson?" asked the Matron.

"Around thirty-five weeks" Phryne responded, looking up at the woman, who was standing to her left and following them down the corridor. "I'm carrying twins" she explained. The Matron nodded in understanding and smile softly.

"How wonderful" the Matron responded warmly. Phryne nodded in agreement and cradled her belly, as she was taken down a corridor and onto the ward itself.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, turning around as she suddenly became aware of his absence, which caused her to panic.

"I'm here" Jack assured her, his voice coming from behind her and to her right. Phryne saw Jack and Sheila and nodded, forcing a small embarrassed smile, before turning around.

"This room is free" the Matron advised, before stepping forward and opening the door to a private room on the maternity ward, where Phryne was taken.

The room was similar to the other rooms Phryne had been in in the department; medium-sized, white and immaculate. There was a white wrought-iron bed against the far right wall, two bedside tables, two armchairs, a washing basin against the left wall and a dresser. A cabinet was against the far left of the back wall, which usually contained medical supplies and fresh linen, and there was a small window to the far right. There were a couple of paintings on the walls, unremarkable landscapes in faded watercolours, but they did little to add to the room itself. Which felt cold and rather sterile, the latter of which was reinforced by the strong scents of floor polish, bleach and Lysol soap. Phryne remained silent as she was taken over to the bed, which was made perfectly, and adorned with sheets of white and blue.

"Can you stand?" the Matron asked kindly.

"Yes" Phryne responded, rising to her feet without assistance, despite her uncertainty as to whether she could. Her confidence in her abilities was short lived, however, as she was struck with another strong cramping pain moments after she rose.

Phryne inhaled sharply and leaned forward instinctively, grabbing the bed with her left hand as she held her belly with her right. Jack, who had seen the tension in her body and heard her unsteady breathing, stepped forward and placed his hand on her waist supportively, whilst placing his free hand over the hand she held on her belly. Phryne felt tears burning in her eyes as she tried to breathe through this latest pain.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, standing close to her as he held her, his attentions fixed upon her completely. "Just breathe. That's it. It's alright" he encouraged.

"Good" commended the Matron, who materialised at Phryne's left side, and was watching her closely. As soon as the pain subsided, the Matron stepped forward and placed her hands on Phryne. "Can you get onto the bed for me?" she asked. Phryne, who was rather choked with emotion, nodded in assent and moved slowly towards the bed, which Jack helped to ease her onto.

Phryne was promptly relieved of her coat and shoes and encouraged to sit back, which she did. Sheila walked around the bed and stood to Phryne's right, whilst Jack remained on her left, adjusting her pillows to help her get comfortable. Phryne looked up at him with a grateful expression and thanked him, as the porter excused himself from the room. As he did so, a nurse hurriedly approached the room with a manila file, which she handed to the Matron approached Phryne once more. Phryne watched as the Matron scanned the first page and then the last, before exchanging a few quiet words with the nurse, who promptly disappeared, closing the door behind her. The Matron then turned towards Phryne, smiled softly, and approached her bedside.

"Now, I understand you are one of Dr MacMillan's patients?" the Matron began. Phryne nodded in agreement. "I'm afraid she isn't on duty at present, though she has placed a large note on your file which states she is to be called if you are ever admitted" she informed her. Phryne felt relief flood her and she nodded. As she did so, her eyes drifted down to the file, and she considered it curiously. Her file was usually locked in Mac's office, so how did the nurse come about it so quickly? She quickly arrived at the conclusion that it must be a copy, which made sense; the files needed to be accessible to all staff for reasons precisely like these. "So I've instructed one of my nurses to telephone her at home" the Matron continued, her voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts. Phryne nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, relief present in her voice. The Matron nodded, and closed her file, holding it to her chest.

"Although Dr MacMillan lives close to the hospital, based on your symptoms and the nature of your pregnancy, I would like another doctor to examine you immediately" the Matron explained. Despite her confusion as to what the older woman meant by 'nature of' her pregnancy, Phryne found herself nodding keenly in agreement. She needed to know her babies were alright. "So I've asked for Dr Edwards to attend to you, and he'll be here directly" she said tentatively. Phryne nodded in understanding, as Jack, who sensed her anxiety, took her left hand in his.

"Of course" Phryne replied, her voice quiet but calm, as she laced her fingers through Jack's, and cradled her belly with her right. "Thank you" she added sincerely. The Matron smiled softly.

"How are you feeling?" the Matron asked, genuine care and concern present in her voice, as she watched Phryne intently. Phryne considered the question for a moment. She felt tired, confused and scared, though she presumed that wasn't what the Matron meant.

"I'm not in pain" Phryne responded. The Matron considered her for a few moments before nodding.

"Good" she responded sincerely, offering Phryne a reassuring smile. "The doctor won't be long, and I'll remain with you until he comes" she advised, before looking up at Jack. "Mr Robinson, whilst I'm amenable to men being present on the ward, the doctor will need to examine your wife" she explained. "And when he does, I must ask that you wait outside the room" she added gently. Jack looked down at Phryne, who smiled softly and nodded, before turning back towards the Matron.

"I understand" Jack assured her. The Matron nodded in response.

Before any further matters could be discussed, there was a formal knock at the door, which was then opened by Dr Edwards, who stepped into the room. Phryne looked at the doctor curiously, and made note of his dark hair, bright eyes and toned physique. The doctor had a definite look of kindness and intelligence about him, and Phryne found herself feeling slightly calmer by his presence, despite the fact she had never met him before. He walked towards the bed with a reassuring smile and a confidence which she found most comforting under the circumstances.

"Good morning" Dr Edwards greeted Phryne, before smiling politely at Sheila and then at Jack, as the Matron handed him Phryne's file. "I'm Dr Edwards, and I'll be looking after you until Dr MacMillan's arrival" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Dr MacMillan has been telephoned at home, and she's on her way" he assured Phryne, who looked palpably relieved by the news.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. The doctor smiled softly and nodded.

"But as I'm sure Matron Anders has advised you, under the circumstances, I don't want to wait until she arrives before examining you" Dr Edwards explained tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"I understand" Phryne replied. Dr Edwards held her gaze and nodded in response.

"I can see from your file that you are currently thirty-five weeks pregnant with twins" Dr Edwards asked. Phryne smiled politely and nodded in confirmation.

"Yes" Phryne responded. She subconsciously squeezed Jack's hand tighter.

"Wonderful" the doctor responded, his voice calm and sincere, as he scanned through Phryne's notes. "From your notes, I can see Dr MacMillan has been visiting you at home twice a week, and has instructed bedrest once you reach thirty-five weeks" he asked, looking up at Phryne for confirmation.

"Yes" Phryne replied. "I'm supposed to be on bedrest from Monday" she advised. The doctor nodded in understanding, and returned his attentions to her notes, which he read for a few moments longer, before looking up at Phryne once more.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight, Mrs Robinson?" Dr Edwards asked tentatively.

Phryne nodded in agreement, and briefly recounted the events of the night, from her waking up in pain to their arrival at the hospital, which the doctor listened to intently.

"Could you describe the pain for me?" Dr Edwards asked. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"It feels like cramping" Phryne explained, cradling her belly protectively as she spoke. "It's strong and very intense, and spread across my front" she advised. The doctor's eyes drifted down to her belly and he nodded, before meeting her gaze once more.

"How far apart are the pains?" Dr Edwards asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"It's difficult to tell" Phryne admitted slowly. "They weren't regular" she informed him. "I was fine when I was walking, but when sitting down they tend to return" she explained, finding herself feeling curious about the fact herself. The doctor nodded calmly in response.

"How long do the pains last?" Dr Edwards asked.

"Less than a minute" Phryne responded promptly. The doctor considered the information for a few moments.

"Are you experiencing any other symptoms?" Dr Edwards asked tentatively. "Any pain anywhere else?" he asked. Phryne shook her head.

"No" Phryne replied. "My back is quite sore, but that's not unusual" she added. The doctor nodded.

"Have you felt any pressure at all?" Dr Edwards asked gently, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "Or experienced a desire to push?"

"No" Phryne said quickly, squeezing Jack's hand tighter, as she felt panic flood her at the question. She felt Jack place his hand comfortingly on her thigh, and she relaxed slightly.

"And have you suffered any bleeding recently?" Dr Edwards asked.

"No" Phryne returned promptly. The doctor nodded.

"And your waters haven't broken?" he asked.

"No" Phryne returned, shaking her head. She was feeling increasingly confused and rather silly. Had she come to the hospital prematurely? Everyone seemed so calm and so confident – she was the only one who was panicking. As though sensing her confliction, the doctor responded promptly.

"You were right to come to us, Mrs Robinson" Dr Edwards said kindly. "And Dr MacMillan will agree" he stated confidently. Phryne nodded slowly in response. "Now, I'd like to examine you, if I may?" he asked tentatively. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. The doctor smiled softly and looked up at Jack and Sheila.

"I appreciate you want to remain with your wife, but I'd be grateful if you'd both wait outside for just a few minutes whilst I carry out the examination" Dr Edwards explained politely.

Jack looked at Phryne, who met his gaze. As he looked at her, he found himself struck by how strong she was trying to appear, despite the fact he knew she was feeling utterly terrified and completely out of her comfort zone. Which were certainly things he could relate to, especially in this moment; the possibility that Phryne was experiencing contractions, and the babies could be arriving sooner than they had anticipated, filled him with fear and concern. Although he was excited about their impending arrival, like Phryne, he had grave concerns about the potential prematurity of their delivery. When Mac had examined Phryne just two days ago, she'd advised them that the babies were just over four pounds and four and a half pounds respectively. It seemed so impossibly small. How could something so delicate and fragile be ready to enter this world?

"It's fine" Phryne assured him. "I'll be fine, Jack" she added. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding in response.

"We'll be right outside" Jack reassured her, squeezing her hand as he spoke. He seemed most reluctant to let it go. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, before stroking his hand with her thumb, and then releasing his fingers from hers.

"Come on, dear" Sheila encouraged, walking around the bed and towards her son. Jack's eyes didn't leave Phryne's. He hesitated for a moment, before nodding slowly in agreement and rising from the bed, and following Sheila out of the room. Phryne found herself experiencing a strong, sinking feeling the moment the door closed behind them. She wanted them back.

"Mrs Robinson" Dr Edwards said gently, the sound of his voice drawing her from her thoughts. She looked up at him and met his gaze. "I'd like to examine your belly first, and then carry out a more intimate examination, if I may?" he explained. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. Although she'd never been examined in such a way during her pregnancy by any doctor other than Mac, she found herself agreeing keenly. "Do you think something's wrong?" she asked hastily, the words escaping her lips before she had a chance to stop them. The doctor's expression softened and he sat down on the bed beside her.

"From your notes, I think you're strong and healthy, and your babies are too" Dr Edwards responded kindly. "There is more than one explanation for the pain you're experiencing" he reassured her. "Once I've examined you, I'll have a much better idea of what is happening" he advised her. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded. "Are you happy for me to begin?" he asked gently.

"Yes" Phryne responded without hesitated. The doctor smiled softly and rose from the bed.

"Thank you" Dr Edwards responded, before removing a white blanket from the bottom of the bed, and approaching Phryne. "I'm going to put this over your hips, then draw your nightdress up over your belly to examine you" he advised. "Is that alright?"

"Of course" Phryne responded, as she adjusted her pillows slightly and lay down on her back. The doctor smiled softly, as he laid the fabric over her hips and legs. Phryne then pulled her nightdress up to reveal her belly. She laid her arms out on the bed beside her, and fought back her strong desire to touch her belly. The babies, apparently echoing her sentiments, began to move inside her. She inhaled sharply.

"I know lying on your back is incredibly uncomfortable" Dr Edwards sympathised. "So I'll be as quick as I can" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding and looked up towards the ceiling, as Dr Edwards began the examination.

The doctor placed his unfamiliar hands on Phryne's belly, and began to feel the babies' positions in the same way Mac did. Although the actions were familiar, he was not, and Phryne couldn't help but feel anxious. She swallowed hard and tried to calm herself, as the doctor examined each baby in turn. The sound of his voice drew her immediately from her thoughts.

"Are they always this excitable?" Dr Edwards asked, warmth present in his voice. Phryne found herself relaxing slightly.

"Always" Phryne confirmed. The doctor smiled, and reached for his pinard's horn, which he used to listen to their heartbeats. A few moments later he removed the device from Phryne's belly and looked up at her.

"Your babies are very healthy and very active" Dr Edwards assured Phryne confidently. "Their heartbeats are strong. They're perfect" he stated. Phryne found herself feeling overwhelmed with relief, and she nodded in response. "The first baby" the doctor advised, placing his hand on the right side of Phryne's abdomen, "is in a different position to its sibling" he explained gently, as Phryne listened intently. "And it's head is fully engaged" he continued. Phryne looked up at him, perplexed.

"What does that mean?" she asked, concern entering her voice. It couldn't be bad, surely? Not after how confidently he had spoken about both babies' health and wellbeing.

"It means that the baby is in the correct position in readiness for delivery" Dr Edwards explained carefully. Phryne's eyes widened and she looked up at him with a panicked expression. "It doesn't mean that the babies are coming now, nor does it mean that labour is going to be immediate" he quickly reassured her. "It just means that the baby is getting ready for when the time comes" he explained. "It's very common for babies to become engaged at this stage" he assured her. "And it's good" he stated confidently. Phryne found herself feeling somewhat comforted by this information, but not greatly. Because despite the doctor's explanation and reassurance, it was another sign that the babies were almost ready to be born. And if the pain she had been experiencing was contractions…

"Why is one baby engaged but not the other?" Phryne asked nervously. Dr Edwards held her gaze with a calm look which reassured her greatly.

"Sometimes one twin will become engaged weeks before the other, it's nothing to be concerned about" Dr Edwards advised her. "And sometimes the second baby will change position once the first is born, so if it wasn't engaged in the first instance, it becomes engaged just in time to be delivered" he explained. Phryne nodded absently in understanding as she attempted to process the information, which was confusing and fear-inducing. And all too much.

"Mrs Robinson?" asked Dr Edwards, whose voice drew Phryne out of her thoughts, and prompted her to look up at him once more. "I need to complete the examination so we can establish exactly what is happening" he explained tentatively. "Is that alright?" he asked gently. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Of course" Phryne responded, before adjusting her nightdress so that it covered her belly, as the doctor made his way to the bottom of the bed.

Phryne followed the doctor's instructions and parted her legs, as he laid the fabric of the blanket across her hips and thighs. The doctor moved the fabric back a few inches and was about to begin the examination when Phryne was struck by another strong wave of Phryne, prompting her to gasp and sit up on the bed.

Dr Edwards quickly walked towards her and helped her to sit up, holding her supportively with his right arm whilst placing his left hand on her belly, which she was also clutching. Phryne was vaguely aware of the doctor talking to her in a low, soothing tone, though she couldn't quite make out what he was saying; the pain was intense and debilitating, and she found herself barely able to breathe properly, let alone form a cohesive thought. Once it subsided less than a minute later, Phryne exhaled breathlessly and looked down at her belly, where the doctor's hand rested. She found herself feeling overwhelmed once more, and blinked back the tears which were burning in her eyes. The fact that the pains were so frequent and so intense, and that she now knew that one of the babies was in the position required for delivery, seemed to be fairly conclusive. Phryne found herself trembling suddenly, and she looked instinctively towards the door. She wanted Jack.

Dr Edwards, who saw the worried look in Mrs Robinson's tear-filled eyes, as she battled to remain calm, sat beside her on the bed and looked up at her face.

"Everything's quite alright, Mrs Robinson" Dr Edwards soothed, prompting her to turn away from the door and meet his gaze. "Whatever's happening, you and your babies are in the best place" he reminded her. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded absently in response, as she attempted to calm herself. "Now, I do need to complete the examination, so we can establish exactly what is happening" he informed her gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded confidently in response. "Are you happy for me to continue?" he asked.

"Yes" Phryne responded immediately. Dr Edwards nodded.

"Thank you" he replied, before helping Phryne to lie down, and adjusting her pillows so that she was as comfortable as possible. "I will be as quick as I can" he assured her, knowing how uncomfortable she was, and how much she wanted her family to be present. "If you experience any pain, I will stop immediately" he reassured her. "And if you want me to stop at any time, tell me, and I will" he stated.

Phryne nodded in response and followed his instructions, allowing him to complete the examination, which he managed to do quickly as promised. Thankfully, she didn't experience any pain which required him to stop. Once the examination was completed, Phryne lowered her legs and the doctor drew the blanket over them completely, before rising to his feet and walking around the bed towards her. The doctor was at Phryne's side just as she managed to get herself into a sitting position, and was leaning back against the cushions. She looked up at him keenly.

"You're not in labour, Mrs Robinson" Dr Edwards assured her, knowing that it was the news she was hoping to hear. Phryne released an unsteady breath and was palpably relieved.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked uncertainly, as though she couldn't quite believe it. The doctor nodded as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm sure" Dr Edwards stated confidently. "Your cervix is showing no signs of effacement or dilation, which means that you aren't currently in labour" he assured her. Phryne listened intently and nodded in understanding. "Based on the nature of the pain you've endured, I believe you're experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions" he advised. Phryne stared at him.

"I'm sorry?" Phryne asked, confused. "Contractions?" she asked. "I thought you said I wasn't-"

"No, no, forgive me, you aren't in labour" the doctor added hastily. "Braxton Hicks are essentially practice contractions" he advised. Phryne watched him closely as he spoke, and found herself remembering Sheila saying something similar in her bedroom just a short while before. "They're your body's way of preparing for labour" he explained. "It's common for women to experience them, especially during the later stages of pregnancy" he stated. Phryne considered the information for a few moments, before nodding in understanding. "They feel very real, and quite similar to true contractions – they're supposed to" he explained.

"You're certain that's what this is?" Phryne asked nervously. The doctor smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm certain" he assured her. "The irregularity of the pains you're experiencing, as well as the fact that they appear to be affected by your position, are indicators of Braxton Hicks" he advised. "You mentioned you weren't in pain whilst walking, which is common amongst those experiencing practice contractions" he explained. "Most women who experience them find that changing position can ease them – and I notice yours appear to have happened when you've been sitting down" he advised. Phryne considered the information for a few moments and nodded in confirmation. "Which, combined with the fact that your cervix is not dilating, and my examination of you reveals no other symptoms or signs of labour, makes me feel quite confident that what you've experienced is Braxton Hicks" he stated. Phryne exhaled slowly and nodded in response. She found herself feeling both relieved and incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I- " Phryne said quietly.

"There's no need to apologise" Dr Edwards advised her confidently. "You were absolutely right to seek medical attention" he stated. "If you hadn't, Dr MacMillan would've been very cross" he said lightly. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. "Practice contractions feel very real" he stated. "And given the fact you're thirty-five weeks pregnant with twins, it was quite right that you came to the hospital" he explained. "Now, I'd just like to check you blood pressure and heart rate, then I'll admit your family back into the room, and we can discuss what happens next" he continued. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. The doctor smiled softly and removed his stethoscope from around his neck.

A couple of minutes later, Dr Edwards walked across the room and opened the door to Jack and Sheila, who walked immediately towards Phryne. Jack stood on her left side and took her hand, whilst Sheila walked around the bed and stood to her right, as the doctor approached them all. Jack noticed how concerned and embarrassed Phryne looked, and he placed his hand on her back. She moved forward slightly and allowed him to put his arm around her, his hand resting on the side of her belly as the doctor began to address them.

"As I've explained to Mrs Robinson, what she's experienced have been practice contractions" Dr Edwards advised. "She isn't in labour" he added for clarification. Phryne left Jack relax slightly, and she squeezed his hand and looked up at him, as they exchanged a look of mutual relief. "However, the first baby is engaged, which means it has moved into the correct position to be born" he advised, prompting Jack to look at Phryne with concern. "However, this does not mean that labour is going to be immediate" he assured them, before returning his attentions to Phryne. "You are displaying no signs of being in labour" he reassured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding.

"So what happens now?" Phryne asked quietly. She felt Sheila place her hand on her arm and stroke it tenderly. She found herself feeling comforted by the simple, maternal gesture, as well as Jack's protective embrace.

"As you are carrying twins and in your thirty-fifth week, I'd like to admit you overnight purely as a precaution" Dr Edwards explained. Jack looked towards Phryne, who appeared upset.

"But I thought you said I'm not in labour" she said nervously.

"You're not" the doctor assured her kindly. "But under the circumstances, I think it would be a good idea to monitor you and your babies overnight" he explained. "Dr MacMillan will then discuss options with you in the morning" he advised. Phryne found herself feeling rather anxious once more. She didn't want to be admitted; being in the hospital made her nervous, and forced her to consider the imminence of her babies' arrival, which reminded her how unprepared she was. But she understood the logic of Dr Edwards' argument, and knew that Mac would agree. And she knew it was the best – the safest – option for her babies. And a sound notion, too, seeing as one of them was already readying itself for its arrival…

"Phryne" Jack softly, drawing Phryne from her thoughts and prompting her to look up at him. He clearly felt she was going to argue. "It's going to be alright" he assured her. "We'll stay with you" he said kindly.

"No" Phryne said gently, embarrassment and guilt overwhelming her once more. "Jack, you don't have to do that" she said warmly. She felt embarrassed and guilty at having dragged them from their beds in the middle of the night; there was no reason for them to have to continue to endure a trying night. "Why don't you and Sheila go home and get some rest, and if anything-"

"No" Jack replied warmly, his voice kind but firm, as he stroked her waist. "I'm not going anywhere, Phryne" he stated confidently, his eyes holding hers.

"Nor am I, my dear" Sheila added kindly, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "We'll stay with you overnight, it's no trouble at all" she said warmly. "We both know that the household wouldn't sleep a wink if you were here by yourself" he advised. Phryne found herself feeling too tired to protest further, and Sheila's argument was a convincing one. As was Jack's conviction. She sighed lightly and looked down at her belly.

"I'm so sorry" Phryne said sincerely.

"Don't be, dear" Sheila said warmly, stroking her shoulder as she spoke.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jack assured Phryne, his voice kind and clear. "You were in pain" he reminded her, trying to banish his memories of her frightened and suffering from his mind. "It was right that we came here."

"I completely agree" Dr Edwards advised. "As will Dr MacMillan" he stated confidently.

Phryne found herself thinking of poor Mac, forced from her bed for what was essentially a false alarm. Guilt and embarrassment washed over her once more.

"Phryne" said Jack, sensing her feelings. She looked up at him with emotional eyes. "It was right that we came here, and it's right that we stay" he explained. Phryne, who knew he was right, nodded in agreement, and looked up at him with sad, worried eyes.

"I know" Phryne admitted quietly.

"You're both welcome to remain with Mrs Robinson tonight" Dr Edwards advised. "The room next to this one is vacant, so if one of you wants to go and lie down for a while, providing no one is admitted in the meantime, it won't be an issue" he said kindly.

"Thank you" Jack responded gratefully. The doctor nodded in response, before turning towards Phryne.

"I'm going to go and check the other patients on the ward" Dr Edwards advised. "Dr MacMillan should be here shortly, but if you need anything in the meantime, or if you feel unwell, please come and find either myself or one of the nurses" he instructed. "Matron Anders will be on the ward throughout the night" he stated.

"Thank you, we will" Jack assured him. The doctor nodded in response before looking back towards Phryne.

"You're in the best place you can be" Dr Edwards reassured her. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne replied tiredly, stifling a yawn as she spoke. Despite her concerns and her aversion to being hospitalised, the knowledge that she was not in labour and her babies were healthy caused her to relax considerably, and the exhaustion which she had been battling began to take hold of her once more. The doctor smiled softly.

"Try and get some rest" Dr Edwards encouraged. Phryne nodded in agreement, and exchanged goodbyes, as the doctor departed. Phryne sighed heavily and leaned against Jack.

"Do you think you can get some sleep?" Jack asked softly, shifting slightly as he drew Phryne closer, as she nestled her head against his neck.

"I don't know" Phryne responded uncertainly. She felt Sheila stand up behind her and adjust her blanket to ensure she was warm. "Thank you" she said quietly, finding herself both physically and emotionally exhausted.

"You're very welcome, my dear" Sheila responded warmly. "I'm just going to find a telephone so I can let Mr Butler know what's happening" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Is there anything I can get either of you?"

"No thank you" Phryne said tiredly, as she closed her eyes, and relaxed into Jack. Jack could feel her falling asleep, and he held her close, kissing her tenderly on the forehead as he listened to her breathing become deeper. Phryne was asleep before Sheila closed the door behind her.

Phryne had been asleep for ten minutes when the door opened once more, and Mac entered the room. The doctor was dressed in a brown tweed three piece suit which she had hastily put on. Her hair was loose, her expression calm, her eyes alert. Jack and Sheila turned towards her as she entered, and watched as she made her way directly towards Phryne, who was asleep in Jack's arms.

"How is she?" asked Mac, who reached for her notes, which were affixed to the bottom of the bed. "Edwards said he's diagnosed Braxton Hicks" she stated, quickly scanning her colleagues notes. "And the first baby is engaged" she said quietly, before looking up at Phryne, who looked peaceful.

"Yes" Jack confirmed. "He said she had experienced practice contractions, but was confident she's not in labour" he advised. Mac nodded in agreement as she closed Phryne's file and replaced it. "He admitted her overnight as a precaution."

"Good" Mac said with approval, as she ran her hand across her forehead and sat on the bed next to Jack. "How did she take having to be admitted?"

"She didn't argue" Jack responded. Mac rose an eyebrow.

"That's a first" she said lightly. Jack smirked slightly and returned his attentions to Phryne, who was snuggled into him. "How long has she been asleep?"

"Less than fifteen minutes" Jack advised. Mac nodded in understanding. "Thank you for coming so quickly" he said sincerely.

"I'm only sorry I couldn't get here sooner" Mac said regretfully, as she looked at her friend. "I can only imagine how frightened she must have been" she said quietly, before looking up at Jack once more. "You did the right thing by bringing her in" she assured him. Jack nodded in agreement.

"When she found out she wasn't in labour, she wanted us to go home, bless her" Sheila said warmly, as she looked over the sleeping lady detective. "She was worried we wouldn't be able to sleep" she stated. Mac smiled softly and nodded. It was like Phryne to be concerned about others. They all knew she would've found the prospect of remaining in hospital by herself absolutely terrifying.

"I fear her concerns are justified" Mac said gently. "Especially in Jack's case" she added, her eyes drifting over him, as she considered the position in which he had arranged himself to accommodate his sleeping wife.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her, before looking up at Sheila. "Mother, why don't you try and get some rest in the room next to this one?" he suggested gently, prompting Sheila to look up at him. "I'll let you know if anything happens" he assured her. Sheila considered his question before nodding slowly in response.

"Alright, dear" Sheila acceded, before rising to her feet. "But I want you to come and find me if anything changes" she stated.

"Of course" Jack agreed. Sheila smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be just next door if you need me" she replied, before exchanging thanks and goodbyes with Dr MacMillan, and taking her leave. Once Jack was alone in the room with a sleeping Phryne and a watchful Mac, he turned towards the doctor, and their eyes met.

"Dr Edwards said that the first baby is engaged" Jack said calmly. Mac nodded. "He said it doesn't mean that Phryne will go into labour immediately, but…"

"It doesn't" Mac assured him. "Sometimes, babies can be engaged for several weeks before the mother goes into labour" she advised. "It doesn't mean it's going to happen right away. Nor do the Braxton Hicks contractions" she explained. Jack listened intently and nodded in understanding.

"How will we know" Jack began cautiously. "When it will be time?" he asked. Mac smiled softly and looked at Jack with a reassuring expression.

"You'll know" she assured him. "Unfortunately, it's almost impossible to predict when a woman will go into labour" she advised, her eyes drifting towards Phryne as she spoke. "But in Phryne's case, I'm quite confident it will be before she reaches term" she stated. Jack stared at her.

"So you think it will be within the next four weeks?" Jack asked calmly.

"Definitely" Mac responded. Jack drew Phryne closer and looked down upon her. Mac caught sight of the concerned, protective expression Jack wore and found herself smiling softly. "She's in very capable hands" she stated.

"Yes" Jack agreed, before looking up at her once more. "Thank you" he said sincerely. Mac smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I didn't mean me" Mac responded warmly. Jack's expression softened and he looked down at Phryne as she slept. "Though now you mention it…" she added lightly. Jack smirked in response and stroked Phryne's waist soothingly as she slept.

"What can I do for her?" Jack asked, holding Mac's gaze as she spoke.

"Exactly what you're doing now" Mac responded without hesitation. Jack stared at her for a moment. It didn't feel as though he was doing enough. And after tonight, he wasn't certain that he could. She'd been frightened and in pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. "She just needs you" Mac assured him, seeing the concern and guilt in his eyes as he looked down upon Phryne. Jack met her gaze with an uncertain expression. "And me, obviously" she asked, feigning arrogance. Jack's expression lightened slightly. "The best thing we can do for her right now, is to encourage her to rest" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement, and watched as Mac slowly got off the bed.

"I'll come and find you when she wakes up" Jack said kindly. Mac drew an armchair from against the wall towards the bed and sat down.

"I'm not going anywhere" Mac said with affection, before folding her arms and resting her head upon them, as she and Jack also allowed sleep to claim them.

However, as anticipated, the night did not pass quickly or smoothly for any of the inhabitants of the room. Phryne found herself waking almost every hour, either due to discomfort, disturbing thoughts which plagued her dreams, or an urgent need to attend the bathroom. When she rose for the first time, Mac woke too, and Phryne found herself feeling relieved by her presence. As well as the fact that she knew where the nearest bathroom was, and was kind enough to escort her. Phryne, through her half-sleeping haze, thanked Mac tiredly and then eased herself back onto the bed, snuggling into a still-sleeping Jack, and allowing sleep to claim her once more. Although she didn't experience any pain during the night, the unfamiliar bed exacerbated her already very sore back, which was further aggravated by her excitable babies, who seemed to think that four o'clock in the morning was an appropriate time to dance. Whilst Phryne was usually in perfect agreement with such a notion, she didn't find herself able to fully support such a notion at this time. Though the babies' movements were immeasurably reassuring, and she soon found herself willing them to continue. But thankfully for her body and her sanity, the babies began to settle shortly before five o'clock, and sleep claimed her once more.

After tossing and turning for a couple hours further, Phryne found herself waking to the sound of familiar voices, prompting her to open her eyes. The lightness of the room confirmed that it was morning, but her body's unwillingness to allow her to wake fully confirmed her suspicions that she had not slept nearly as much as she needed to. Though she didn't really expect she would. Despite her body's attempts to lure her back into sleep, Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position, and turned towards the sound of Jack, Mac and Sheila.

"Jack?" Phryne asked tiredly, prompting the conversation to stop immediately, and three sets of familiar footsteps to approach her. "What time is it?" she asked, hoping it would be a suitable enough hour for her to be allowed home.

"It's seven-thirty" Jack advised, as he sat down beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"Fine" Phryne responded, as she met his gaze with tired eyes. She was pale and her eyes looked dark and hollow from lack of sleep. Something inside Jack ached, and he reached for her instinctively, feeling an almost insatiable need to comfort her. "It doesn't hurt anymore" she explained, as Sheila sat on her right side. "Good morning" she said warmly.

"Good morning, my dear" responded Sheila. Who, like her son, seemed to possess the enviable ability to be immediately awake and immune to sleep. "Did you manage to get some sleep?" she asked gently.

"Some" Phryne replied.

"Though not nearly enough" Mac assessed, as she stood next to Phryne.

"No" Phryne agreed. "I'll sleep much better in my own bed" she advised, holding her friend's gaze with her weary eyes. "Mac, when can I go home?" she asked, sadness and concern entering her voice. Jack took her hand and held it comfortingly.

"I need to examine you first but, providing all is well, I'll discharge you this morning" Mac assured her. Phryne felt relief flood her and she nodded keenly. "I knew how keen you would be to get home, so I telephone Mr Butler first thing this morning" she advised. "Dorothy will be arriving in half an hour with a change of clothes for you" she stated. Phryne smiled softly in response.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely. Mac nodded slowly in response and poured a glass of water from a pitcher on the bedside table.

"Drink this" Mac instructed, handing it to her friend. "It's important you stay hydrated" she advised. Phryne nodded in agreement and began to take tentative sips, which quickly turned to larger ones, once she realised just how thirsty she was. Phryne then leaned against Jack once more, feeling so exhausted she simply wanted to melt into his body. But not here, in the hospital, in this small, uncomfortable little bed. She wanted to go home. "Do you feel up to me examining you now?" Mac asked gently.

"Yes" Phryne responded promptly, as Jack relieved her of her glass. "Thank you" she said softly, as Jack laid it down on the bedside table and turned towards her. Her eyes met his and he smiled warmly. But Phryne could see the tiredness behind his expression; it was in his eyes. "You're tired" she observed, placing her hand on his thigh. 'Tired', in fact, was somewhat of an understatement. He looked exhausted. And she suspected (quite correctly) that he slept even worse than she did.

"I'm fine" Jack returned, forcing another smile. Phryne's shoulders fell slightly.

"Jack, I'm so-"

"Adamant to keep apologising when it absolutely isn't necessary" Jack interceded, his voice warm and kind. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled apologetically. "We'll be just outside, alright?" he said gently, as he eased himself off the bed.

"Of course" Phryne responded, as Jack looked down upon her, and smiled reassuringly, before walking out of the room with Sheila. As soon as he left, Phryne closed her eyes and rubbed her head tiredly, sighing guiltily as she did so. Mac took her hand.

"He's right, you know" Mac said gently. Phryne laughed slightly.

"He usually is" Phryne admitted, before lowering her hand and meeting her friend's gaze. "Don't tell him I told you though."

"Your secret is safe with me" Mac responded lightly. Phryne smiled in response. "Shall we begin?" she asked gently. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Yes" she agreed, as Mac adjusted her cushions and helped to position her correctly.

Five minutes later, Mac invited Jack and Sheila back into the room, where a very tired but relieved-looking Phryne was sitting up against her pillows. Jack found himself relaxing at her demeanour, but he approached her quickly all the same, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. Phryne turned towards him with a weary smile.

"Everything is perfectly fine" Mac announced to Jack and Sheila. "Phryne is showing no signs of being in labour, the Braxton Hicks contractions have ceased, and the babies are behaving as well as I would expect, given their pedigree" she stated, looking at Phryne as she spoke. Phryne smirked slightly and Jack did the same. "So I am happy to discharge you from hospital this morning, to enable you to rest at home" she announced to Phryne, who smiled tiredly and nodded. "However" she added, prompting Phryne to watch her intently. "Given the circumstances, I would like to bring your bedrest forward" she explained tentatively. Phryne felt something inside her sink, as panic gripped her once more.

"To when?" Phryne asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"To now" Mac responded gently. Phryne inhaled sharply, and Jack took her hand. "I would've released you on the condition that you remained in bed today regardless" she advised. "But given what's happened, and the fact that you were due to enter your confinement in just a few days' time, I feel it would be advisable for us to bring that date forward" she explained carefully. Phryne considered her argument for a few moments, and found herself feeling rather overwhelmed by it. She had suspected that Mac would insist she spend the day in bed, but she was hoping she wouldn't bring the bedrest forward. There were still things she needed to do, things she needed to take care of before the babies arrived. A date which seemed to be approaching at an alarming speed. She still needed to buy the clothes hangers for the wardrobe in the nursery…

"Is that really necessary?" Phryne asked quietly, despite already knowing the answer. Mac nodded gently in response.

"I believe it is, darling" Mac responded, her voice warm and kind. "I know it's not what you want, but I believe it's the safest option for you and the babies" she explained. Phryne nodded immediately in response.

"Alright" Phryne agreed, willingly assenting, despite the sadness which was present in her voice. "So" she continued, attempting to order her thoughts as she spoke. "By 'bed rest'…?" she asked tentatively.

"I mean precisely what you presume I mean" Mac explained gently, sitting on the end of the bed as she spoke. Sheila, who was standing on Phryne's right, looked down at the daughter-in-law sympathetically. She knew she was anxious about this, and the events from last night had only exacerbated her concerns. The poor dear. "I want you to remain in bed for the majority of the day, leaving only to attend the bathroom, or in the event of an emergency" she stated. "And by 'emergency' I mean a fire, not a case" she stated. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded in understanding. "However" she added, prompting Phryne to look up keenly. "I am happy for you to spend one hour a day downstairs – in the parlour, at dinner, in the garden, whatever you please – for as long as you feel able to manage it" she advised. Phryne's expression brightened with relief. "But I want you to stay off your feet for as long as possible" she stated. Phryne nodded in response. "I'll continue to visit you twice a day, and if I feel it's necessary for you to remain in your bedroom exclusively, you must do so" she advised. "Is that clear?"

"Perfectly" Phryne responded politely, cradling her belly as she spoke. Although she sounded and looked calm, both Mac and Jack could see the fear belying her expression, and the panic in her eyes. She was stroking her belly rhythmically, as if to calm herself or her babies, or possibly both. Jack squeezed her hand and she turned towards him.

"It's going to be fine" Jack assured her. "I promise" he stated confidently. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, forcing a smile. Jack nodded slowly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tentatively. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Like I need to go to the bathroom" she responded gently. "Excuse me" she added politely, prompting Jack to get off the bed and offer her his hand, which she accepted, before walking slowly across the room and heading into the corridor. Jack exhaled heavily and rubbed his head.

"She'll be alright" Mac assured him.

"Yes" Sheila soothed. "It's just come a little earlier than she'd expected" she explained. "We'll make sure she's alright."

"Yes" Jack responded uncertainly, as he looked towards the doorway. He hoped they were right. But knowing how much Phryne hated confinement, and how increasingly anxious she was becoming about the prospect of her own, he feared they weren't. So he vowed to do everything he could to ensure that she would be alright.

Shortly after Phryne returned from the bathroom, an anxious Dot arrived, bearing her restorative presence, a flask of hot and heavily sugared tea, and a most welcome change of clothes for Phryne. Sheila and Jack excused themselves from the room to enable Dot to help Phryne to change, as Mac headed back to her office to obtain a set of discharge papers.

Ten minutes later Phryne, who was now wearing in a red and white loose-fitted day dress and a fresh coat of lipstick, was assisted into her coat by Jack, just as Mac returned to the room with the papers. Mac reiterated the conditions of Phryne's discharge to the patient, who nodded in agreement as she signed the forms, and then looked up at her friend with relief and gratitude as she handed back the pen.

"Thank you so much, Mac" Phryne said sincerely. "I'm so grateful" she assured her. Mac smiled warmly and nodded.

"So you should be" Mac responded lightly. Phryne smiled tiredly.

"Would you please convey my thanks to Dr Edwards?" Phryne asked gently. "He was very kind" she explained. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will" Mac assured her friend, before walking towards her and embracing her. Phryne held onto her for a few moments, hugged her tighter just as Mac began to release her, prompting the doctor to hug her back for several moments more. "Now" she said, as both women leaned back, and their eyes met. "Remember what I said about resting" she reminded her. Phryne nodded.

"I will" she assured her.

"And if you feel unwell – at all – call me, or come to the hospital directly" Mac instructed. Phryne smiled politely and nodded. "Even if you think you're experiencing Braxton Hicks, I still want you to call me or come in" she directed. "Don't be too afraid or too embarrassed to call me" she said warmly.

"No, I… I won't" Phryne said quietly, before looking up at her friend and smiling softly. "I'll call you right away, Mac. I promise" she added. Mac, who was satisfied with her answer, nodded in agreement.

"Good" Mac replied warmly. "Try and get some rest, darling" she said kindly, before looking up at the inspector, who looked equally shattered. "And you" she directed. Jack nodded once in agreement. "I mean it" she added. "I'm your doctor to, Jack. And I insist" she stated firmly. Jack nodded once more. Sheila smiled privately as she walked towards her son and daughter-in-law.

"I'll see to it that they both rest" Sheila assured Mac, who smiled appreciatively at her ally.

"Excellent" Mac proclaimed, before turning her attentions back towards Phryne. "Then I will see you this evening" she said warmly, as she walked the family across the room and towards the door. "Try not to get into too much trouble" she said lightly.

"It's a bit late for that" Phryne teased, before thanking Mac once more, and taking Jack's arm as she walked with him, Dot and Sheila down the familiar corridor, through the hospital, and onto the street.

Despite her relief at not being in labour and being permitted to return home, as Jack helped Phryne into the passenger seat of the Hispano she found herself feeling incredibly anxious of what was to come. The prospect of beginning her confinement at all was terrifying enough – let alone early. Although it was only a few days, she still considered that there were things she still needed to do before the babies arrived. She'd intended to go into the city on Saturday, which would've concerned her family enough before, so it was certainly off the table now. But she needed to get the clothes hangers for the wardrobe in the nursery, and there were things to put away, and to organise. And she'd hoped to go into a couple of her favourite book shops to find some more classic children's literature before entering her confinement. As Jack started the engine and drove the family home, himself and Phryne in the front with Dot and Sheila talking in the back, Phryne found herself flooded with anxiety, which she desperately attempted to suppress. She was also still suffering from feelings of guilt from waking Jack and Sheila over what turned out to be absolutely nothing. Despite being assured by them and the doctors that she'd done the right thing. Phryne sighed tiredly and cradled her belly, as she turned to the side and looked out of the window, savouring what she felt confident would be her last car journey until the arrival of her babies. Therefore the next journey would be heading back to the hospital.

By the time Phryne and her family arrived at home, the lady detective was feeling tired, sore, hungry and more than a little overwhelmed by everything. Her head ached with exhaustion, and she was struggling to think clearly. The only things that she did feel certain of was that she was afraid of experiencing the Braxton Hicks contractions again, which Mac had advised her was a possibility. Her family were exhausted, and so was she. She didn't want them to have to endure another hospital visit, and knew full well that they would insist on staying with her if one was necessary. Not that she didn't want them to, of course, because she did. But she still found herself feeling overwhelmed with guilt at the daunting (and increasingly plausible) prospect. She was also concerned about the changes which would be occurring at home. Changes which, she imagined, would be profound. As Jack led her up the pathway and towards Wardlow, she found herself growing concerned that her staff were worried about her. She didn't want to be treated like a delicate porcelain doll, and she wasn't made of china. She was perfectly fine. She just needed to sleep.

"Miss Fisher" beamed a relieved Mr Butler who, despite his well-rested appearance, Phryne suspected was as tired as everyone else. "How are you?" he asked, as Jack helped her out of her coat.

"All the better for being back home" Phryne responded sincerely, forcing a tired smile. Mr Butler nodded in understanding, as Dot and Sheila hung up their coats.

"I'm just going to call Cec and Bert" Dot announced, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "They drove me to the hospital, and they were worried about you, Miss" she advised. "I did tell them you were perfectly alright" she stated. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Dot" she said sincerely, before returning her attentions to Mr Butler, who was waiting patiently for instructions.

"Why don't I run you a bath?" Jack suggested, placing his hand on Phryne's back supportively. She turned towards him with a grateful smile.

"A bath would be wonderful. Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely. Jack smiled softly and nodded in understanding.

"Would you care for breakfast after, Miss?" Mr Butler offered kindly. "I can prepare it and bring it to your room" he suggested. "I'm sure you're all rather hungry" he added, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack and then to Sheila, where his attentions lingered for a noticeably longer minute. Phryne smiled privately.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne said warmly. "I am rather hungry" she considered. Jack and Sheila nodded in agreement, and conveyed their thanks to Mr Butler.

"I'm going to bathe and change before breakfast" Sheila announced. "Is there anything you need, dear?" she asked Phryne, placing her hand on her arm and looking at her kindly.

"Yes" Phryne said gently, as she met her mother-in-law's kindly gaze. "I need you to have a long bath, a hearty breakfast, and a good sleep" she said kindly. Sheila's expression softened and she smiled.

"That's precisely what I was going to suggest to you" Sheila said kindly. Phryne smiled.

"It does sound like the most excellent advice" Phryne said immodestly. Sheila smiled.

"You know where I am if you need me, my dear" Sheila said warmly, before stroking Phryne's arm. "For anything at all" she reminded her. Phryne smiled and nodded gratefully in response.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. "And thank you for last night" she added. Sheila took her hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to thank me, my dear" Sheila assured her. "We're family" she said warmly, before slowly releasing her hand. "Have a good sleep, my dears" she advised, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, before she disappeared up the staircase. Phryne stifled a yawn and Jack drew her close.

"Come on, Miss Fisher" Jack said warmly, placing his arm around her supportively as he led her towards the staircase. "Let's run you that bath" he encouraged, as he led her towards the staircase. Phryne nodded against her yawn and reached for the bannister, which she held onto as she ascended.

Mr Butler watched after them with a warm smile, his expression becoming one of relief, as he headed towards the front door, which was still open. Breakfast, he decided, would be hearty and restorative – a veritable banquet! Which was, he imagined, just what the doctor ordered. He was just considering the possibilities when he saw a black taxi drive slowly past the house, the driver's profile only just visible as he closed the front door.


	129. Chapter 96

Phryne stifled a yawn and leaned into Jack, as she reached instinctively towards the bannister, holding onto it as she ascended. She felt tired, heavy and anxious, and was still experiencing a strong sense of guilt and embarrassment from the events of the night before, which caused her head to spin. Thoughts concerning her admission to the hospital, the medical advice and cautions she'd received, and the potential imminence of the arrival of her babies overwhelmed her completely. And although she had much to think about, she was too physically and emotionally exhausted to even begin. She therefore simply allowed Jack to lead her up the stairs and across the landing to their bedroom, where he guided her towards the bed.

"I'll be right back" Jack assured her, his voice warm and kind. Something inside Phryne ached, but she ignored it, forcing a smile and nodding in understanding. Jack stroked her cheek tenderly and then slowly made his way towards the bathroom.

Phryne watched Jack until he was out of sight, and remained perched on the edge of the bottom of the bed, looking around the familiar room as the sound of running water filled the silence. Her eyes drifted slowly across the room, taking in the artwork, furniture and ornaments as though she were viewing it for the very first time. Her bedroom was one of her favourite rooms, and she had taken great care to decorate it in a manner she loved, in a way which was so unashamedly her. A way which Jack had never tried to change, either in terms of the room or herself. The room, like her, was filled with Jack, but somehow still remained the same. She remained the same. She wondered whether this was perhaps why she felt so content in the room – happy, even. She'd viewed it as a sanctuary, a place of safety, a retreat. Or at least, she had done. Because now, it seemed less of an escape from the world, but a cage preventing her from entering it. A room which she had once adored and sought solace in now felt, by contrast, to be a prison.

The thought caused Phryne to feel nauseous and panicked, and she found herself rising to her feet instinctively, her eyes drifting cautiously around the room. She breathed in and exhaled deeply, before resting one hand on the side of her belly, and making her way slowly towards the bathroom.

As she reached the ensuite, Phryne looked into the room and watched Jack, who had turned on the taps and was pouring in a liberal dose of her favourite chestnut blossom bath salts. Hot steam from the bath carried the scent across the room, and Phryne inhaled deeply. She felt herself relaxing slightly for just a moment, before the familiar feelings of nausea and anxiety returned to her once more, and she found herself feeling overwhelmed. Everyone was being so kind to her, so considerate and so caring. Jack and Sheila were being so wonderful – so kind and so patient – and so understanding when she knew she was being so difficult, and handling this – everything – so badly. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve them. She wasn't used to being looked after, and something about it made her feel rather unsettled, embarrassed and inexplicably guilty. She felt so helpless and dependent, almost like a child. Which, combined with her exhaustion and fear, was just too much.

"Jack" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and hesitant, and prompting Jack to turn around immediately. She inhaled sharply and averted her eyes from his, unable to meet his gaze. "I know you don't want me to apologise, but I really I am so sorry about all of this" she continued, her words hastily spoken and tinged with emotion.

Jack looked at her with confusion and concern, as he walked towards her and reached out for her, placing his hands on her waist as he closed the distance between them. Phryne found herself quickly becoming emotional, and swallowed hard to attempt to suppress it, as she blinked back tears which threatened to fall. Jack moved his left hand from her waist to her face, cupping her cheek tenderly and brushing away the tear which had fallen down her cheek. She looked pale, upset and utterly exhausted, and he found himself feeling desperate to comfort her.

"What is it you think you need to apologise for?" Jack asked gently, his voice kind and patient. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at him, meeting his gaze with tearful eyes.

"Everything" Phryne admitted, her voice slightly choked as she spoke, her eyes holding his gaze as she willed him to understand. "You and Sheila shouldn't have to look after me, I should-" she confided, breaking off suddenly as her emotions overcame her. She inhaled an unsteady breath and averted her eyes from his, unable to meet his gaze. Jack felt his heart sink, as realisation dawned upon him.

"Phryne" he breathed, as he closed the distance between them and drew her close, holding her against him. She felt incredibly tense, but soon relaxed in his arms, as he held her against him. Phryne closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck, holding onto Jack as she focused on the sound of running water and tried to calm herself. Jack held her for a few moments until she felt more relaxed, and her breathing and heart beat had slowed. Jack then ran his hand tenderly across her back, and titled his head so his lips were just inches from her ear. "You don't have to do everything by yourself" he said kindly, his voice warm and reassuring. Phryne felt choked with emotion once more, and inhaled an unsteady breath as Jack held her. He continued to stroke her back rhythmically, and she focused upon his ministrations and his voice as he continued to speak. "You're doing so much already" he reminded her, his voice kind and assured. "You're carrying our children" he said warmly. Phryne's breath hitched and she held onto his waist. "You're protecting them and keeping them safe in a way that only you can" he advised. "So myself, Sheila and Dr MacMillan are doing the same for you" he said warmly. "You're taking care of them, and we're taking care of you" he explained. "And you do not have to apologise for that" he stated with conviction, holding her close as he spoke, knowing how carefully he needed to approach this particular subject; all matters concerning Phryne's independence fell on very dangerous territory. "I'm the one who should be apologising" he admitted candidly, her voice becoming quieter as he spoke. Phryne opened her eyes and frowned in confusion, but did not move, listening intently as he continued. "I'm sorry that I can't do more for you" he confessed. Phryne felt her heart plummet at the rate of knots, and she leaned back in his embrace, looking up at him with an expression of astonishment.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, her voice laced with surprise and emotion. "I couldn't ask for more" she assured him, her voice warm and grateful. "You've already done so much and-"

"Shh" Jack soothed, stroking her hair from her face and cradling her cheek, as her emotions threatened to overcome her once more. Phryne held onto Jack and he lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers as they comforted each other. Phryne remained silent for some time and considered what Jack said, as he held her.

"I think we should both put an embargo on apologies" Phryne reflected, her voice quiet but calm. "What do you think?" she asked, as she looked up at him and met his gaze. Jack's expression softened and he nodded.

"I think that's an excellent idea" Jack replied warmly. Phryne's expression relaxed and she smiled softly. Jack felt relief flood him, and watched as Phryne looked over his shoulder, her tired and emotional eyes sparkling with amusement. He looked down upon her curiously.

"You might want to turn the taps off, Jack" Phryne said quietly, the sudden change of subject throwing him slightly. "Otherwise the water will leak through the floor, and we'll both be apologising to Mr Butler" she added lightly.

Jack looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the bathtub, which was dangerously close to overflowing. He lowered his hands from Phryne and walked calmly into the room, turning off the taps and testing the water with his hand. It was perfect. He stood up straight and walked calmly through the bathroom and towards Phryne who, despite appearing deceptively calm, was still understandably anxious.

"Your bath is ready, Miss Fisher" Jack announced, smiling slightly as he spoke, and offering her his hand. Phryne met his gaze and her expression softened at the faux-formality, as she accepted his hand and stepped into the bathroom. Phryne's eyes held Jack's gaze, and she found herself staring into his blue eyes, which were uncharacteristically red, the skin beneath dark and almost hollow. Beneath the bright lights of the bathroom, Phryne saw the tiredness which Jack had been attempting to conceal.

"You're exhausted" Phryne observed, guilt entering her voice once more. Jack wanted to banish it immediately.

"I'm fine" Jack responded instinctively, his voice confident and assured, despite the betrayal of his eyes. "We have the entire day to sleep" he reminded her. Phryne relaxed very slightly and nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you join me in the bath?" Phryne suggested, the notion coming to her all of a sudden. "I think it would help us both to relax" she explained softly.

Jack, who had no intentions of denying Phryne when she was clearly upset, found himself immediately drawn to the idea. He smiled softly and nodded in agreement, prompting Phryne to squeeze his hand warmly and guide him into the bathroom, as he closed the door behind them.

Half an hour later, Phryne and Jack emerged from the bathroom feeling clean, refreshed and incredibly relaxed. After a deep soak in the bath, their tired bodies entwined as the hot waters washed over them, they changed into clean sets of pyjamas (a loose-fitting white nightdress and pink and white floral robe for Phryne and deep blue silk pyjamas for Jack), and re-entered their bedroom.

As Phryne and Jack walked into the bedroom, Phryne walked instinctively towards the window, opening it a few inches and breathing in the fresh morning air. She stared out of the window for a few moments, gazing longingly at the foreshore and listening to the sounds of activity from outside, as Jack turned down the bed. She drew her robe across her belly and cradled it as she looked out to sea, finding herself relaxing further as she focused on the sound and sight of the waves crashing upon the foreshore. It was only when Jack called her name a few moments later that the spell was broken.

"Phryne" Jack called gently, not wishing to startle her. Phryne blinked and was drawn immediately out of her reverie, and turned around to face him. He was standing by her side of the bed, having adjusted her pillows, and was about to speak when there was a familiar knock at the door. Jack turned on the spot and walked towards it, as Phryne remained by the window, finding herself neither able nor willing to move.

Until Jack opened the door to Mr Butler and Dot, who each carried a silver salver laden with a bountiful breakfast.

Phryne's mouth watered and her babies kicked hungrily, as her eyes focused upon the tray which a smiling Dot was carrying towards her. The silver salver held a large plate which was filled with a generously sized breakfast, which consisted of sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs and fried potato. There was also a small plate of toast, a selection of condiments and a large glass of orange juice. Phryne found herself mesmerised by the sight of the breakfast, which superseded all previous thoughts and sensations she had experienced (even her exhaustion), and reignited her awareness of how hungry she was.

"Miss Phryne" Dot said gently, prompting Phryne to meet the gaze of her companion, who was standing directly before her. "Why don't you get comfortable" she suggested tentatively, turning slightly towards the bed as she spoke. Phryne, not wishing to delay one matters, nodded in agreement, and got into bed, drawing her bedsheets over her and accepting the tray from Dot with gratitude and sincerity.

Jack, who had been handed his tray by Mr Butler, rested it on his bedside table and turned his attentions to Phryne, who had already picked up her cutlery and was in the process of buttering her toast. Jack and Dot shared a look of mutual relief and he smiled softly at her, as she and Mr Butler subtly excused themselves from the room, leaving on a reminder that they would both be downstairs should either of them require anything. Phryne thanked them kindly and smiled at Dot as she departed, before drawing a slice of toast to her lips.

Within ten minutes Phryne, who had felt almost famished, had eaten her entire breakfast, with the exception of half a slice of toast. The realisation of such caused her to feel slightly nauseous, and she sipped her ice-cold orange juice tentatively as she recovered. Her babies, who had worn themselves out from their excitable antics when she had been bathing and eating, had been fast asleep inside her. Until she had introduced the ice-cold beverage to her system, which prompted one or two sharp kicks and movements of surprise. Phryne laid her hand tenderly over the base of her belly and smiled, cradling it as she looked down upon it. Her robe had fallen open and revealed her belly, which was shrouded in white silk. As she looked down upon her belly and cradled it, she remembered the words of Drs Edwards and Mac, who had informed her that the first baby's head was engaged. And therefore, surely, just beneath her hand. The sudden realisation caused Phryne's breath to hitch, and she stared down at her belly, mesmerised. Her expression softened and she smiled, before splaying her fingers across the base of her belly and placing her left hand on the top, as she cradled it protectively. She then closed her eyes and leaned back against her pillows as her exhaustion claimed her.

Phryne fell asleep within seconds, and was in such a deep sleep that she did not even stir as Jack removed the tray from her lap, placing it on top of his own. His eyes drifted from her face, which was tilted slightly to the right to face the window, to her hands, which were cradling her belly in such a protective manner that he found himself feeling quite affected by it. He swallowed hard and took in the sight of her completely, marvelling in how strong and protective she appeared, even in sleep. He smiled warmly and lifted the trays, before easing himself out of the bed and rising to his feet, and carrying them out of the room.

When Jack returned a minute or so later, Phryne was asleep in the exact same position, half-sitting and ensconced in the pillows, as she cradled her belly protectively. Jack smiled and walked tiredly across the room, closing the curtains before making his way slowly towards her. As he reached her side, Jack's eyes drifted from her belly to her face, and he found his smile fading slightly. Her expression was somewhat tense, despite the fact she was in such a deep sleep. He could see the worry and the fear which she had been trying so hard to suppress and conceal painfully clearly. Jack felt his heart sink as he stepped towards her, and he reached for her instinctively, placing his hand over the one she was holding the base of her belly with. Phryne exhaled deeply and relaxed slightly, but her expression was still troubled. He carefully lowered himself onto the edge of the bed beside her, and watched over her as she slept. Jack's gaze drifted from her face to her belly, where it remained focused upon for some time, until Phryne shifted slightly in her sleep, and nuzzled further into her pillows. Conscious of waking her, Jack reluctantly removed his hand from hers, and rose to his feet. He then turned back towards her and drew the bedsheets up over her, covering her completely to ensure she remained warm, before walking around the bed and getting in his side. Jack eased himself down beneath the sheets and turned towards Phryne, placing his arm around her protectively and resting his hand over hers once more, as he quickly succumbed to his own exhaustion.

Although Jack quickly fell into a state of deep sleep which held him for hours, Phryne quickly became aware that she was not quite so fortunate. Although she slept for the majority of the morning, she found herself waking at irregular intervals, usually due to a need to attend the bathroom – which was becoming increasingly frequent. She also found that her back ached and she felt incredibly heavy, which made finding and maintaining a comfortable sleeping position almost impossible. Despite the fact she woke frequently, Phryne was so exhausted that she was only ever half-asleep when she was required to rise. She'd walk sleepily into the bathroom in a half-dazed state, and return to the bed as soon as she was able to, before nestling beneath the warm sheets and willing sleep to claim her.

After returning to the bed after attending the bathroom for the third time in as many hours, Phryne laid on her left side and rested a pillow beneath her belly, adjusting it beneath her until she felt comfortable, before nuzzling into the pillows and closing her eyes. Despite being firmly asleep, Jack would reach out for her every so often if his body was not touching hers, and she soon felt his arm on her belly and his hand on her waist. She smiled sleepily and allowed her exhaustion to claim her once more. For a while, at least.

After sleeping solidly for a further hour, Phryne's rest was interrupted by her babies who, tired of sleeping and keen for lunch, began to move and kick suggestively. Phryne remained asleep for a while longer, but was woken abruptly by a sharp kick aimed at her lower rib cage, which caused her to gasp in pain. Overcome with panic and confusion, Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position and placed her hand instinctively over the afflicted area, before rubbing it gently as she attempted to soothe her discomfort. Her heart was racing and her breathing was somewhat erratic, as the pain reminded her of the events from the night before, when she had also been torn from the safety of slumber by sudden, incredible pain. Although she quickly realised that this was different (and something she had experienced before), it reignited the deep-seated fear which she had been attempting to suppress since returning home earlier that day. Phryne inhaled sharply and released a deep breath, as she simultaneously attempted to calm herself, and the excitable babies inside her, who were clearly less weary from the events of the night before than she was. Phryne continued to rub her belly soothingly, in an attempt to ease her discomfort and entice her babies to relax, neither of which she was able to achieve. Jack, who had been fast asleep, suddenly began to stir. He reached out towards her and, feeling her thigh beneath his hand, opened his eyes slowly and looked up at her.

"Phryne?" Jack asked tiredly, his voice gravelly from sleep. "Is everything alright?" he asked, as he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position. Phryne reached out a hand to still him.

"Everything's fine, Jack" Phryne assured him, her voice quiet and soothing. "I was just about to go to the bathroom" she lied, watching as he relaxed in response to her words and her touch. "Go back to sleep" she encouraged. Jack considered her closely for a moment, before blinking tiredly and nodding in agreement, and resting his head upon the pillow, where sleep claimed him immediately.

As soon as Jack's eyes were closed, Phryne's mask began to fall, and she looked down at her belly once more. When she had woken previously, she'd been dazed and half-asleep, her mind incapable of forming cohesive thoughts, much less clear ones. But now, thanks to a very sharp kick to her lower ribs, she was feeling sore and wary and very much awake. And her mind, which had been freed from fears and concerns linked to the events of the night before, was now alight with terrifying thoughts which raced through her head, tormenting her.

Phryne found herself staring at her belly, utterly transfixed, as she focused upon the movements and sensations occurring within. She could feel each movement, each kick, of her babies so clearly; unlike the initial flutters she experienced during the earlier stages of her pregnancy, everything felt so clear and so defined. She could easily distinguish between a hand and an elbow, and foot and a knee, and she felt each time one of her unborn babies moved or kicks or pressed their tiny bodies against her skin. Although they were small, they were strong, and whilst this knowledge usually filled her with reassurance and relief, it was beginning to also cause her to become quite anxious. Because she was aware of just how big they were getting, and precisely how much they were readying themselves for their imminent arrival – something which she had tried to avoid thinking about in any great detail. And which she had been successful of for quite some time. At least, until last night.

Because last night made her realise just how quickly the babies could arrive, and how sudden their arrival might be. The pain she had experienced, although not true contractions, had been frightening and overwhelming. Although she was able to manage it and breathe through it, the unpredictability of it, and how helpless and utterly dependent on others she felt, shook her to her core. Last night had been unexpected and frightening and confusing, and she had handled it badly. She didn't know what to expect, and she knew she was underprepared for the arrival of her babies: and last night caused those facts to hit her with an almost physical force from which she was still recovering. Whilst sleep had provided her with a temporary stay of execution, she was now alert and awake and reminded of the night before. And the blade of the axe hovered above her neck once more.

Phryne found herself feeling panicked and overwhelmed, and suddenly overcome by an incredible heat. She released a shaken breath and pushed her bedsheets aside, before easing herself out of the bed and walking across the bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

Phryne walked instinctively into the room and perched on the edge of the bath, where she cradled her belly with one hand and held onto the edge with the other as she attempted to calm herself, and still the thoughts which were racing in her mind; a process which was not assisted by how tired, heavy and uncomfortable she was feeling, and how desperately her body longed for sleep. And food, apparently. She was feeling very hungry; which, she suspected, was the reason for her babies' rather abrupt wake-up all.

 _They've clearly inherited their father's appetite_ , mused Phryne, as she stroked her belly affectionately, and attempted to calm herself. But it was no use. Because the thoughts and fears which had plagued her would not be silenced, and were racing through her mind again and again in torturous waves, and demanding her immediate attention. Phryne found herself reminded of her unpreparedness, ignorance and weakness, and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from allowing the tears which burned in her eyes to spill down her cheeks. Last night had been terrifying, and had instigated even more matters which were almost completely out of her control, and rendered her powerless. Her bedrest had been brought forward with immediate effect, the babies were readying themselves for their arrival, Sheila and Jack were both exhausted, and she was reminded of her helplessness and dependence, as well as her ignorance concerning almost everything relating to the imminent arrival of her babies. And she didn't know what to do.

Phryne exhaled deeply and felt tears brimming in her eyes, but she blinked them back furiously, as she attempted to calm herself and think clearly. Despite Mac's clear instructions concerning bedrest, she found herself feeling confused and frightened by the notion. There was still so much she needed to do – she wasn't ready for these babies to be born, and she certainly wasn't ready to go on bedrest. Because bedrest meant confinement, and confinement meant that the babies would be arriving soon, and they couldn't. It was too soon, they were too small, and she wasn't ready. There was still so much she didn't understand – so many questions she'd been too frightened to ask, which she'd almost blurted out tearfully to Mac that morning, but had stopped herself, finding herself too afraid of the answers and desperate to go home. But now she was home, she didn't feel calm or relaxed or any more at ease than she had done the night before. She felt underprepared, embarrassed and utterly out of her depth, with no idea of how to deal with the situation amidst her new restrictions. And it was all just too much.

Phryne released an unsteady breath and clamped her hand to her mouth to calm herself, before inhaling deeply and attempting to regain her composure. After a few moments, she was calm enough to think clearly, but this provided her with little reassurance. It simply served to remind her of how powerless and underprepared she was. She felt trapped and afraid, and was desperately searching for a solution, which her panic-filled sleep-deprived mind seemed either unwilling or unable to provide her with.

Phryne remained in the bathroom for several minutes, as she battled to remain calm, despite her pressing concerns. So much of what was happening – and what would happen – was alien to her, and unpredictable. She felt uncharacteristically out of control and overwhelmed by it all, and completely overwhelmed by her ignorance. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, things she needed to know but had been too afraid to broach. Because asking the questions both revealed her ignorance and meant she'd receive an answer, neither of which she felt completely ready for. But after last night, she realised that she had considerably less time than she had previously anticipated, and that avoiding certain matters any longer was both ill-advised and foolish. But the alternative was too much to bear.

As she sat in the bathroom and considered her fears and her options, Phryne's knowledge that there was so much that was out of her control and influence threatened to overwhelm her once more. But instead of allowing herself to succumb to her fears she fought them, and tried desperately to come up with a solution – even a temporary one. Although so much was uncertain and confusing, one thing was perfectly clear: she needed to regain control of the situation. Or, at least, deal with matters which she could control. And the first one, she quickly decided, was the arrival of her babies.

Although she could not predict when her labour would begin, or how she would manage it, she could make sure she was as ready as she could be for it. She had to. Not just for herself, but for the babies; it couldn't be good for them to have a mother who was agitated and anxious, and who didn't know what she was supposed to be doing. Nor was it fair on Sheila and Jack – both of whom she had been completely dependent upon the night before – for her to be so ignorant and helpless. She had scores of questions, and the list had increased following the events of the night before. They were questions which, she realised, needed to be answered; because although the subject of childbirth terrified her, and for the first time since she discovered she was pregnant, it was her ignorance of the process more than the event itself which frightened her the most. And there was only one way she could remedy it.

The prospect of asking the questions she had about childbirth seemed almost unfathomable to her, even now. But she was thirty-five weeks pregnant and had experienced practice contractions the night before, so she needed to acknowledge the fact that ignoring the matter for any longer was not only inadvisable, but impossible. Phryne knew that it would weigh heavily on her mind until she dealt with it in the way she addressed everything else in her life – directly and with confidence. Although she could achieve the former, she felt the latter was almost impossible. But that didn't mean she shouldn't try. Because she should. And she would. Mac was examining her twice a week, and always asked her if she had any questions, and each time she would lie and say she did not. Similarly, Sheila, who had been both a constant reassuring presence and a godsend, had made it quite clear that she was there for her, and was both able and willing to answer any questions she might have. And regardless of how frightened and embarrassed Phryne felt about her questions, the prospect of asking Sheila was not something she ever doubted. She trusted her mother-in-law implicitly, and held her advice and opinion in the highest esteem. But even if she could conquer her fear of the questions themselves, the notion of asking her them also made her feel wary. Because didn't want Sheila to doubt her abilities, or think her incapable of looking after these babies, even though she herself had such doubts. But her thoughts – her feelings – weren't the most important thing. The most important thing was that she was as well-informed and well-prepared for when these babies were ready to be born as she could be. It would be best for the babies, and best for everyone else. And it could only be achieved if she did precisely what everyone else had been advising her to do since the discovery of her pregnancy.

 _"You don't have to do everything by yourself"_ echoed Jack's voice in her mind, as she began to feel calmer and more confident about the best way to proceed, which seemed clearer now than it had done before. She'd never been very good at asking for help or advice, and those who she trusted to provide her with either were few. But one of them was under her very roof and was, at present, just a few doors away. If she hadn't been confined to her bedroom, and confident that Sheila would be resting, she would've ventured downstairs now and find her, whilst she was feeling brave enough to seek the answers to questions which had burned in her mind with a fierce intensity. But at the moment, circumstances meant that doing so was impossible. Sheila was asleep, and Phryne would not wake her, despite her confidence that her mother-in-law wouldn't mind, and would in fact welcome her search for answers. But she minded. Sheila needed to rest, and she would ensure she remained undisturbed. So her questions would have to wait.

However, there was one way which she could improve her preparedness for when the time came, which she would not require assistance with, and which was in an area in which she excelled: selecting which of her clothes and other possessions to pack. Although, granted, she had never packed for a hospital stay before, and certainly not when the duration of the stay was unknown, and would remain so until the babies arrived. Despite how many times she had pressed Mac, she'd always been advised that the length of the stay would depend on when the babies were born, how healthy and how big they were, and how Phryne was. Mac had discussed how long Phryne might need to recover, and had held her ground, despite Phryne's protests that several weeks seemed 'far too long', and that she would be 'fine'. The idea of spending weeks in hospital did not appeal to her in the slightest – but if the babies needed to be there, she would not argue. If the babies were perfectly well but Mac insisted on her remaining, on the other hand…

Phryne cast aside this particular thought, not wishing to add to her already vast list of matters to attend to. She had come to a decision finally, and was satisfied; she would have a _tete-a-tete_ with Sheila once they were both suitably recovered from the night before, but in the meantime, she would pack a bag for the hospital in preparation for the babies' arrival. It could be kept in her dressing room and picked up at a moment's notice, and would ensure that she and the babies had everything they needed during their hospital stay, which would certainly make her feel more prepared. And was one less thing she needed to worry about. Satisfied, Phryne slowly rose from the edge of the bathtub (her back aching in protest at the length of her stay) and slowly walked back into the bedroom.

As Phryne stepped into the bedroom, she looked towards the bed, where Jack was sleeping peacefully. She relaxed at the sight of him, and a small smile played upon her lips. He looked so calm and so content, a stark contrast to her own mind-set at present. She was glad. And so, mindful not to wake him, she made her way slowly across the bedroom and towards her dressing room, opening the door just to the right of Jack's side of the bed, and walking inside.

Phryne closed the dressing room door and turned on the light, before heading towards her rather impressive collection of bags and cases at the far end of the room. She quickly selected a suitably sized black carpet bag with a red, pink and green floral design, inspected it closely, and then carried it across the room, placing it on a dressing table. Although Dot usually assisted her with packing, her assistance was more in the 'folding' department, whereas Phryne was the one who selected the garments she would wear. Though, granted, Dot would also insist on a few additions which she assured her would be necessary. And often (always) were. But this time, she was acting alone. Because not only did she want to prove to herself that she was more than capable of handling this, the simplest of tasks, but if she headed downstairs to ask for Dot's assistance with packing, her kindly companion would insist she return to bed immediately. Which she had absolutely no intention of doing. For the moment, at least.

Over the next couple of minutes, Phryne made quick work of assembling the items she would need during her hospital stay, reasoning that more items could be collected from home by either Dot or Sheila if required. She decided to pack for a weeks' stay as a matter of precaution, and as a way to ensure she had a suitable amount of clothes and other necessities. She packed five of her maternity nightdresses, seven day dresses made from light, loose-fitting fabrics, and a suitable quantity of undergarments. She decided on taking only one pair of shoes and two pairs of stockings (reasoning that she wouldn't be requiring either until she was discharged), and then packed the small bag she used for cosmetics when travelling with the necessary items, including make-up, a hairbrush and a new toothbrush, which she placed into the carpet bag. She then gathered a suitable amount of toiletries, including her favourite soap, shampoo, a sponge and a flannel, and arranged them in the bag. She then pushed down her clothes and surveyed the contents of the bag, finding herself feeling content with her achievement; the bag was only half-full, which meant there would be plenty of room for the items the babies needed. Satisfied, she lifted the bag off the dresser and carried it across the room, turning off the light before opening the door and stepping cautiously back into the bedroom. A cursory glance towards the bed revealed that Jack was still asleep, which relieved her, and prompted her to make her way slowly across the room, before sneaking out onto the landing with the bag, and closing the door quietly behind her.

As soon as she closed the bedroom door behind her, Phryne stood still on the landing and listened for sounds of voices or movement. The landing and rooms on the first floor of the house were silent, but she could hear the low sound of Mr Butler's voice from downstairs – probably the kitchen, considering the delicious aroma of what she judged to be bread and chicken and vegetable pie. Phryne's mouth watered and her stomach growled, and she had to force herself to focus on the matter at hand, and not her hunger. Which was a somewhat difficult feat, considering the fact that her babies had strong opinions on the subject, and were kicking her soundly to voice their own points of view, which were quite clear. Phryne placed a comforting hand on her belly and rubbed it soothingly, as she adjusted her grip on the bag she was holding and turned her back towards the staircase, heading instead towards the nursery.

Phryne walked into the nursery and closed the door behind her, before looking around the brightly-lit and very familiar room. The tall windows let in the bright afternoon light, bathing the nursery in a natural warm glow, which Phryne found made it appear even cosier than it had done before. Her eyes drifted across the furniture, the artwork, the books and the toys, and she found herself relaxing considerably. Even if she wasn't ready for the babies to arrive, the nursery was; they would have more than enough clothes, blankets and other items, which more capable people than herself would be able to utilise. She swallowed hard and pushed aside the bittersweet notion, before heading towards the dressers on her right. She laid the bag down on top of them and pulled it open, revealing the vast space inside which she had reserved for the babies' items. She then looked down at the dressers, which were filled with blankets and bedding and clothes, and considered the matter further. Where to begin?

Without hesitation, Phryne opened the top right-hand drawer of the second dresser, and removed a box containing the handmade blanket, clothes and socks which Sheila had so lovingly created. She placed the box in the far left corner of the carpet bag, deciding she would remove the contents from it if she required more room, and then returned her attentions to the dressers.

Phryne's hand hovered over one drawer of the dresser. And then another. And another and another and another. She found herself faced with material for nappies, baby gowns, dresses, bloomers, rompers, cardigans, bonnets, socks and one and two-piece outfits, all of which caused her to feel overwhelmed, as her confidence floundered. She didn't know which garments she would need, much less the quantity. What would the babies wear immediately after they were born? And how many of each garment would they need for a hypothetical hospital stay of seven days? How many times is one required to change a baby's outfit in a day? Can they wear the same dress or gown? Or it is likely to become stained with vomit or urine or something even less appealing? And what about nappies – how often would a newborn baby's nappy need to be changed? All of these questions flooded Phryne's mind, and they grew with each drawer that she opened, until she closed the fourth one firmly.

Fighting back tears of frustration which burned in her eyes, Phryne released a sharp breath and swallowed hard, as realisation of her ignorance dawned upon her once more. She didn't know what her babies would need, or how many of each item. And even if she did, the garments she had all seemed so big, given how small the babies were at the moment. What if nothing she had fit them? What then?

Phryne found that her head was spinning with all of the questions she faced – questions she had naively not considered when she had first thought of packing the bag in anticipation of her hospitalisation. Which was now feeling like a very foolish idea. She didn't know what the babies needed, and this proved it. She didn't even know where to start. But she didn't want to stop now, and she didn't want to ask for help. She needed to figure it out by herself, and she would. She could. She had to.

And so, after a few moments' further consideration, Phryne forced aside her self-doubts and opened another drawer, which contained a generous quantity of blankets and shawls. Phryne stared into the drawer for some time, as she ran her hand down the stacks of blankets, feeling the knitted materials, the lace, the cotton and the embroidery between her fingertips. How many blankets would each baby need for their stay? She imagined they'd each be wrapped in one at all times, given how small they were likely to be. Which made perfect sense, really; they needed to be kept warm. But which blankets would be best to ensure they remained warm? Some of the knitted ones were quite thick, so those should be more than adequate, surely? Though babies were often seen wrapped in shawls – but as she surveyed her own collection, the material seemed to thin – far too fine – somehow. What if the babies got cold? The notion filled her with guilt and dread.

As Phryne considered these questions and stared into the drawer, she found her conviction that what she'd known all along increasing tenfold: she was over her head and knew absolutely nothing about how to take care of one baby, much less two. As the realisation grew, Phryne found herself feeling overwhelmed and incredibly upset, and she was unable to prevent the hot tears which burned her eyes from streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't do this, she couldn't do any of this, and she was fool for thinking that she could. As she moved her arm up to wipe the tears from her face, she caught the side of the carpet bag with her elbow, accidentally knocking it onto the floor, where it landed on its side with a dull thud. This latest defeat proved far too much, and Phryne burst into tears, clasping her hand tightly to her mouth to suppress the sob which she felt rising in her throat, as she allowed herself a moment to cry. But only a moment.

Because after a moment, Phryne brushed aside the tears once more and looked down at the bag upon the floor. She placed her left hand on the side of the dresser and leaned down slightly to reach for it, which proved even more trying than she had intended. She was so focused on her attempts to recover the bag that she didn't register the nursery door opening, until the sound of a familiar voice caused her to look up in surprise.

"Phryne?" asked Sheila gently, her voice kind and laced with surprise. Phryne looked up immediately and met the concerned eyes of her mother-in-law, who was standing in the open doorway, and looking at her with a confused expression. Phryne looked tired and upset, and it was clear from her eyes that she'd been recently crying. Sheila's eyes drifted from Phryne to the bag on the floor, and she made her way towards it, picking it up off the ground before Phryne could formulate a response. "Let me get that for you" she said kindly, before placing the bag down upon the dresser, next to the boxes of baby items which had been delivered the day before. She glanced into the bag and saw an array of Phryne's own items, as well as the box of garments she had knitted. It didn't take a detective to work out what she was doing in the nursery. Phryne stood up straight and turned towards her.

"Thank you" Phryne said gratefully, her voice quiet and slightly hoarse. She couldn't quite meet her gaze, and she looked rather embarrassed. Sheila's concern increased.

"You should be in bed, resting" Sheila reminded her, her voice gentle and maternal, and devoid of remonstration. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Yes" Phryne agreed quietly, her eyes drifting from the bag to Sheila. "I just…" she began, before trailing off, unable to continue. She felt hot tears sting her eyes, and she inhaled a shaken breath, before clasping her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from crying once more. She shook her head dismissively just as Sheila stepped towards her, and rested her hand tenderly on her arm. "I'm fine-"

"Alright" Sheila said softly, her voice warm and gentle. "It's alright" she assured her. Phryne nodded in response, and was grateful that Sheila gave her a few moments to compose herself. She released a deep breath and looked up at her. "I see you're packing your hospital bag" she observed gently. Phryne swallowed hard and shook her head.

"I was trying to" Phryne advised, her voice low and quiet. "I thought it would be a good idea to, after what happened last night" she advised. Sheila nodded once in agreement. Phryne sighed lightly in frustration at her own ignorance. She was a fool for even considering she'd know what the babies needed. How could she be so naïve? "I packed my things and came in here, and-" she continued, breaking off abruptly as she felt her emotions take hold of her once more. Sheila considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"And you realised you weren't quite certain of what you need to pack?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded in confirmation, before meeting her gaze. Sheila looked upon her with a reassuring smile. "No one knows what to pack the first time, my dear" she said easily, in such a care-free tone that Phryne found herself relaxing somehow. "That's why grandmothers exist" she said lightly. Phryne stared at her and her expression softened. "Well, one of the reasons" she added, waving her hand as she spoke. Phryne laughed at the last statement, and nodded in agreement. She didn't doubt that Sheila would know precisely what she would need. "You could've asked me, my dear" she said affectionately, taking Phryne's hand as she spoke. "I would've been happy to help you" she assured her. Phryne smiled embarrassedly and nodded.

"I didn't want to wake you" Phryne explained quietly. Sheila smiled softly.

"I've been awake for over an hour" Sheila advised. "And even if I hadn't been, I wouldn't have minded being woken" she assured her. "Certainly not for something so important" she stated. Phryne met her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't have woken you" Phryne assured her. "I thought I could do… this" she said, gesturing to the dressers, which she looked at with sad eyes.

"You can" Sheila replied confidently, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "You just need a little help" she said easily, before stepping forward and opening the first drawer on the right. "We'll start with the gowns" she advised, before picking up a small stack of the neatly folded garments. Phryne watched her for a moment.

"So you aren't going to send me back to my room" Phryne asked lightly, as Sheila lifted a second small stack of gowns out of the drawer. She chuckled softly and met her daughter-in-law's gaze.

"Only if you're very naughty" Sheila responded with equal levity. Phryne relaxed further. "Providing you agree to return to bed once we're done, I see no harm in you remaining on your feet for a few minutes" she explained. "But please do sit down if you need to" she added. Phryne nodded in agreement and felt relief flood her, as she stepped forward and listened carefully as Sheila spoke.

Ten minutes later, having informed Phryne on how many times babies' nappies needed to be changed (which she refused to believe) and how many outfits would be needed (less than she had imagined), all of the items the babies would require, from clothes to toiletries, were neatly packed in the bag, which could only just be persuaded to close. Phryne smiled as Sheila fastened it shut.

"It reminds me of the majority of my robes" Phryne observed lightly. Sheila chuckled in response and lifted the bag off the dresser. Phryne's expression became slightly anxious, and she voiced what must have been her tenth question. She could see where Jack inherited his patience from. "And the clothes _will_ fit the babies, won't they?" she asked, prompting Sheila to lay the bag down upon the dresser and look up at her. "Even though they're likely to be born a little smaller than single babies?" she explained. Sheila's expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes, dear" Sheila responded confidently, before opening the drawer containing the baby gowns and lifting one out. She unfolded it in front of Phryne and held it open. "Even if the baby is quite small, they will be covered by the material" she explained. Phryne's eyes drifted over the gown and she nodded. Sheila was quite right. "And the babies will be wrapped in blankets in any events, so they'll stay nice and warm, I promise" she assured her as she folded and replaced the gown, her warm, maternal tone stirring something inside Phryne, and prompting her to look up and meet her gaze as she closed the drawer. "So please don't worry" she said kindly, taking Phryne's hand as she spoke. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, and was about to respond, when the nursery door was opened, prompting both women to look up as Jack entered the room.

Phryne looked up at Jack, whose attentions were upon her immediately, his eyes holding her gaze as he considered the scene before him. He then looked from his wife to his mother, and the bag she was holding, before advancing further into the room.

"Is everything alright?" he asked gently, his eyes drifting from Sheila to his mother.

"Perfectly fine, dear" Sheila responded warmly. "I was just helping Phryne with something" she explained easily, lifting the bag up as she spoke, and turning towards Jack. "Everything's fine" she assured him, observing the question in his eyes and the concern in his expression. He turned immediately towards Phryne, who looked somewhat embarrassed, but recovered herself quickly and nodded in response.

"Yes, we're fine" Phryne responded easily. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in agreement, as he stood directly in front of her, his eyes gazing into hers. Although she seemed perfectly alright, she still looked very tired, and it was clear from her eyes she had been crying. Phryne saw the moment Jack realised the fact, and she took his hand. "I was just coming back to bed she assured him. Jack met her gaze immediately and nodded in what Phryne felt quite confident was relief. "I just wanted to make sure my hospital bag was packed" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"And now it is" Sheila said easily, as she handed the bag to Jack, who accepted it with thanks. He frowned for a moment and looked down at it.

"Did you just pack the _one_ kitchen sink?" Jack queried. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence and reached out towards the bag.

"I can always carry it if it's too heavy for-"

"I'll manage" Jack responded, his expression and his tone light, despite the firm look in his eyes. Phryne smiled softly in response. "I really think we should get you back to bed" he advised gently. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I was just coming to find you both to ask if you'd like lunch" Sheila advised. "We've made chicken and vegetable pie for dinner, so thought you'd appreciate a light lunch of sandwiches, quiche and salad" she explained. Phryne's mouth watered.

"That sounds wonderful" Phryne responded longingly. Sheila looked up at her with a smile, before turning her attentions towards her son.

"And I know you'll be hungry" Sheila said fondly. Jack smirked in response and nodded, as Sheila turned back towards Phryne. "Why don't you both go and get settled, and we'll bring your lunch to your room" she said kindly. Although she was keen to accept the offer, Phryne couldn't help but feel rather guilty.

"You shouldn't be running around after us, Sheila" Phryne said kindly. "You're family-"

"Precisely" Sheila responded, her voice imbued with kindness and warmth. "It's what families do, my dear" she added kindly. "We look after each other" she stated with affection. "Which is why I would like you and Jack to go back to bed" she advised. Phryne nodded slowly in response.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, before adjusting her robe around her, and looking up at Sheila. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Sheila smiled softly in response and nodded.

"You are very welcome, my dear" she responded affectionately. "Now, off to bed" she said kindly. Phryne nodded in agreement and walked ahead of Jack, leading him and Sheila out of the room. Jack thanked his mother and they walked in opposite directions upon the landing, with Jack leading Phryne back towards their bedroom as Sheila headed towards the staircase.

After holding the bedroom door open for Phryne, Jack made his way towards the dressing room, and deposited the hospital bag on the floor beneath a rail on the left, where it was visible and easily accessible for when the time came. By the time he closed the door, Phryne was sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, and looking up at him with a tired smile. But her eyes, despite the anxiety they foretold, shone with mischief.

"Are you going to clap me in irons?" she asked lightly. Jack smirked in response.

"I might have to" Jack responded with equal levity as he made his way towards her. "If this is what you believe constitutes 'bedrest'" he added, as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. Phryne sighed lightly and looked up to meet his gaze, and found him looking upon her with concern. Although he didn't want to tell her what to do, he needed to stress the importance of her adhering to Dr MacMillan's medical advice. "You need to rest" he reminded her gently.

"I know" Phryne said quietly, clasping her hands together in her lap as she spoke. "And I did rest, and I will continue to do so" she stated with conviction. "My body is aching for sleep" she confessed, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "And with the exception of eating, I fear I'm capable of achieving little else for the time-being" she added honestly. She was feeling tired and heavy and her back ached. If it wasn't for her hunger, she'd probably be snuggled down beneath the sheets already. "I was only across the hall, and it was just for ten minutes" she assured him. Jack, who listened carefully, nodded slowly in understanding.

"I know" Jack responded gently. "And I know you had a reason" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Phryne, I'm not going to police your movements for the remainder of your pregnancy" he assured her. "I know you listened to Dr MacMillan and I know you will follow her advice" he continued. Phryne nodded in agreement. "I trust you completely" he stated with conviction. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gratefully. "Just as I know you trust me, and my mother, and Dorothy and Mr Butler" he explained. Phryne nodded once more. "If there's anything we can do to help you – with anything – I want you to ask us" he explained. Phryne held his gaze and listened intently as he spoke. "No matter what it is, or how trivial you believe it might be" he continued. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it. And it's not a weakness, far from it" he stated with conviction. "I think it's very brave" he explained. Phryne held his gaze and nodded in response. She suspected he was referring to the hospital bag which Sheila had helped her to pack, as well as other things.

"Of course" Phryne agreed. "Thank you" she added gently. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"Are you tired?" he asked gently.

"I'm hungry" Phryne returned. "And so are your children" she added. Jack's eyes lit up and a warm smile played upon his lips, as his gaze drifted instinctively towards his belly. Phryne reached for his hand and placed it on the right side of her belly. Jack splayed his fingers and felt the strong kicks against his palm. His smile widened and he looked up to meet her gaze. "If I don't eat soon, I'm afraid they'll kick a hole through my abdominal wall" she said lightly. Jack's gaze drifted back down towards her belly and he stared at it with affection.

"I'm sure it won't come to that" Jack said easily.

"I certainly hope not" Phryne responded lightly, before leaning to the side and resting her head on Jack's shoulder, as his hand remained upon her belly. She placed her hand over his and relaxed against him. They remained together in a pleasant silence for a few moments, as they felt their babies' strong kicks, their hands entwined. "Jack" Phryne said quietly, the sad undertone of her voice prompting Jack to look down at her immediately, his eyes meeting her own, which were brimming with guilt and uncertainty. "I don't know if I can do this" she admitted nervously. Jack placed his arm around her and drew her close, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I do" Jack responded confidently, his voice kind and unwavering. "You won't be alone, Phryne" he assured her. "Not for a moment" he stated. Phryne smiled politely and nodded. "I know you can do this" he stated with conviction. Phryne lowered her eyes from his gaze and leaned against him, as she cradled her belly with one hand and held his beneath the other. Jack drew Phryne closer and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. "We'll do it together" he added. Phryne smiled and Jack felt her relax in his arms. They remained silent for a while as Phryne processed Jack's words.

"Like a case" Phryne said lightly. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"Like a case" Jack agreed, his cheek resting upon the top of her head. "Although this time, I'll be the one intruding on your territory" he added lightly. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence and looked up at him.

"Intruding?" she questioned, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I never intruded" she protested. Jack rose an eyebrow. "I simply offered-"

"Forced" Jack corrected.

"Provided" Phryne countered, before pausing a moment to see if Jack would protest, which he did not, "my assistance when it could be of use to the Victorian Constabulary" she stated.

"How very public spirited of you" Jack responded sarcastically. Phryne looked up at him with a smile.

"Wasn't it?" she grinned. Jack smiled in response and held her close, stroking her waist with his left hand as their babies kicked against his right. After one particularly strong kick, both Phryne and Jack looked down, and Phryne inhaled sharply.

"I see they've inherited your patience" Jack said lightly. Phryne smiled at the affection in his tone.

"There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want" Phryne responded.

"No" Jack agreed, as he turned his head towards her and kissed her temple. "Not at all" he added, before kissing her again. Phryne sighed with satisfaction and leaned against him, relaxing completely in his arms. Jack allowed a few moments of silence to pass between them before continuing. "What do you want, right now, Phryne?" Jack asked tentatively. He half expected a lascivious response, and prepared himself for such, but was pleasantly surprised by the words which actually came from her lips.

"Just to be here with you" Phryne responded, her voice warm and her tone sincere. "Would you stay with me?" she asked, not quite ready to be alone in her confinement just yet. "Just for today?"

"Of course I will" Jack responded without hesitation. "I'm not going anywhere" he assured her, as he placed another kiss upon her temple and held her close, as the babies kicked excitedly beneath their parents' hands.

* * *

As Jack and Phryne sat together on their bed, Cesare Cipriano was sitting in Maria Salvatore's parlour, perched on the edge of her uncomfortable leather couch and considering his words very carefully. She was holding a particularly heavy-looking crystal glass in her hand, and once the remaining whiskey was drained from it, he knew she was likely to throw it if provoked. And provoking Maria was as easy as breathing a little too loudly.

"So you don't know why she was hospitalised?" Maria asked, her frustration present in her tone. Cesare shook his head.

"No" Cesare confirmed. "She was taken in in the middle of the night and came home early this morning" he advised.

"How did she look?" Maria asked curiously, as she took up a seat in her favourite armchair. Cesare blinked in confusion.

"Look?"

"Yes, look!" Maria repeated impatiently. Cesare swallowed hard, his eyes drawn to the crystal glass in Maria's hand. There was barely a sip's worth of whiskey left…

"She walked into the house" Cesare remembered. "She walked very slowly, and the Inspector had his arm around her, but she looked fine" he added. Maria considered the information for a few moments before nodding in response.

"If they released her that quickly, it was probably a false alarm" Maria reasoned, as she drained the remainder of her glass. Cesare nodded immediately in agreement. Despite not having a clue what Maria was talking about. "Though her time could be nearer than we anticipated" she reasoned. Cesare looked up at her and their eyes met. "I want someone watching the house constantly" she stated. Cesare shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"There's police outside her front door" he reminded her. Maria sighed impatiently.

"The police officers will change over with each shift" Maria said wearily. "Find out when that is, and arrange for one of our men to take over every time the shift changes" she explained. "That way, there's no possibility of the officers recognising someone" she stated. Cesare nodded in response.

"Yes, Maria" he agreed, before rising to his feet. Maria balanced her glass on the arm of her chair and turned it around.

"We'll also need to find a way into the house" Maria informed him. "Or a way of enticing her out of it" she explained, her eyes focused upon the glass as she spoke. "Which is going to be difficult" she said quietly.

"But the police-"

"Police" Maria spat, pronouncing the word as though it were unsavoury. Which, to her, it was. "They are just people. Men. And men can be removed from the equation quite easily" she stated callously. Cesare recognised her tone and felt his blood run cold in his veins. He nodded in agreement, knowing it was the best thing to do. "It won't be necessary for some weeks yet, but we need to know soon" she explained. Cesare nodded again. "How's your harlot?" she asked, her tone one of disinterest.

"Tessa?" Cesare asked. Maria looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes" she replied. "You said she is familiar with the Robinsons" she continued. Cesare nodded slowly in response.

"I followed her after I saw her at their house one time" he explained. "She just went back to the club" he advised. "She hasn't been back to their house since" he added quickly. Maria nodded.

"Are you in love with her?" Maria asked, as she stared at her crystal glass with profound disinterest. Cesare swallowed hard.

"No" he replied.

"Liar" she accused, looking up at him with dark eyes, as she rose from her seat. "I won't have your little infatuation compromise my intentions" she stated.

"It won't" he assured her quickly. Although he'd been angry when he saw her leave the Robinsons' house, he'd quickly come to realise that it was probably little more than a coincidence. Albeit an unfortunate one. "She doesn't know anything about me. She doesn't know I work for you, how could she?" he asked. "What could she tell him?"

"I don't know" Maria returned. "Perhaps she's just some one of his informants" she reasoned. Cesare nodded keenly in response. "Or perhaps she's our downfall" she added. Cesare stared at her, confused. "You're a wanted man, Cesare" she stated. "And your girlfriend is an ally of a famous lady detective and a high-ranking police officer who is known to be incorruptible" she continued. "It doesn't take a detective to work out the potential problem now, does it?" she asked.

"There won't be any problem" Cesare responded.

"I know" Maria responded, before gesturing for him to leave. Which he did. Quickly. She smiled to herself and rose from her seat, before pouring herself another glass. "I'll make sure of it."


	130. Chapter 97

Jack and Phryne sat together for a while, their hands placed over her rounded belly, as their children moved and kicked beneath their touch. After a couple of minutes Jack felt Phryne's body relax completely, and she leaned heavily against him, her head resting upon his shoulder. He could feel her warm breath against his neck, as he held her supportively with his arm, cradling her to him as she slept. Although he could have gladly held her so for considerably longer, he knew that she had been feeling increasingly sore and uncomfortable as her pregnancy progressed, and did not wish to cause her any additional discomfort. So he carefully laid her down on the bed, easing her down onto her left side, so that she was laying down facing the door. She stirred slightly as he did so and muttered some unintelligible words of protest, which Jack soothed with his own words of reassurance, as he stroked her hair from her face and drew the bedsheets across her. By the time her head reached the pillow, she was already fast asleep.

Despite his own tiredness, Jack found himself feeling unwilling to sleep, his mind filled with thoughts and ideas which could not be abated. So he lay down beside her, easing himself beneath the bedsheets and placing his arm around her protectively, and watching her as she slept. Her dark hair and eyelashes highlighted her pale complexion, which was further defined by her light pink lips, which were only a few shades darker than her natural skin tone. Despite her worrying pallor, she looked as she always did. Beautiful. Her features were relaxed, her body devoid of tension, and expression one of peace and contentment. Which was a stark contrast from the worry in her eyes and voice, and the almost palpable anxiety which had plagued her, just minutes before. Jack edged closer to her at the thought, and stroked her back soothingly, as he continued to watch her as she rested, his mind playing over the conversation they had just had.

One of the most striking things about the conversation, which had been highly informative despite its brevity, was that Phryne had asked him to stay with her. There were times in the past when her need for comfort or for company had been obvious (to him, at least), and he would always wordlessly oblige; because he knew that, if prompted, she would deny she needed anyone, proclaim herself to be 'fine' and excuse herself for a 'hot bath and a stiff drink'. The latter of which he obliged from the moment they met; the former he had recently been privileged to be part of.

Despite these occasions, which had occurred over the three years they'd known each other, Phryne had never actually asked him to stay with her. She'd invited him to her aunt's party, of course, partly because she had needed comfort, but this was different. She'd admitted that she needed him – to remind her 'not to be afraid of shadows' – but this time was not the same. It was not the past she feared this time, but the present, and the future. She had been very clear and very direct as to her fears, which she had discussed with unprecedented candour, making her need for him known. She hadn't tried to make light of her fears, or seduce him into staying, or utilised any other method in her vast repertoire. She admitted she was scared, and asked him to stay with her. Her request was honest and direct, and revealed the vulnerability she tried to shield everyone from. And he had, of course, willingly assented. He'd seen the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty of her expression, the worry in her tone, and he understood it all at once. She felt frightened, vulnerable and completely out of her comfort zone, and she needed him. And Jack was determined to make sure that she knew she had him – all of him – completely. He knew that she had been anxious about her confinement – more so than she had admitted – and he completely understood why. For a woman who was independent and free-spirited, being confined primarily to a single room for an indeterminable number of weeks ahead of the arrival of twins, was bound to be an unfathomably terrifying experience. And he was determined to help her through it. Because it was rare that she would admit she needed help, and this was one of the times she certainly did. The fact that Jack felt responsible for her, and for her pregnancy, increased his need to assist her tenfold; because his actions had led to her current circumstances.

Although he was aware of the limitations he himself faced in terms of what he could do to assist her, he was far from powerless, and neither was she. The fact that his mother, Dorothy and Mr Butler would be a constant present in the house over the coming weeks reassured him immeasurably, and he hoped it would reassure Phryne too. He himself would also be present at home for half of each week, as he would be working Mondays to Wednesdays until after the babies were born, under Dr MacMillan's insistence, and to his relief. If he had not been faced with such medical restrictions, he felt it likely that Phryne would politely insist he return to the station, not wishing to keep him away from his work. And so, under the circumstances, he was glad that the decision was taken out of both of their hands. Though he suspected the doctor had imposed the rule for more than just his own benefit.

Jack smiled softly at the notion, as he stroked Phryne's back tenderly, before resting his hand upon the side of her belly. As soon as his hand touched her belly, he felt one of the babies press its back against his open palm, before turning around and issuing a series of strong kicks against him. His expression warmed and he stared down at Phryne's belly, entranced, as the baby continued to move against his hand. In the space of sixty seconds, Jack felt the baby's back, feet and what he suspected was an elbow against his palm, and he stared down at Phryne in awe. Feeling the babies moving so definitely – so clearly – would never cease to amaze him. Nor would Phryne; what she was capable of, and what her body was capable of. It was truly remarkable. Although he would happily feel the babies' movements for hours, the sharpness and strength of some of the kicks caused him to become concerned that Phryne may be woken prematurely from her slumber; so he removed his hand from her belly and rested it on her waist, before adjusting his head on the pillow and facing her directly, watching her as she slept.

Although she looked calm and peaceful in sleep, he knew that the emotions she experienced whilst awake were quite contrary. And whilst she could find solace in sleep, the amount she was getting – and the quality of it – had been increasingly limited as of late. Which, combined with the increasing anxiety she was experiencing during her waking hours, gave Jack grave cause for concern. Although she had begun to open up to him (and, he suspected, his mother) about her fears concerning their babies' imminent arrival, he felt certain that there were still matters she had not yet addressed, and things which were still frightening her. Not the least her confinement. Which had begun rather sooner than expected. Despite the fact her confinement had been brought forward by just three days, Jack knew that those days would feel like an eternity to Phryne, who had probably intended to spend them quite differently. The sudden change in her plans, as well as the frightening incident the night before, had shaken her to her core, and affected her more than she would admit. Which was why Jack was now more determined than ever to do everything he could to help Phryne through the coming weeks. He had, of course, formulated several ideas of how to do so, and had begun to make some of the arrangements; though the rest would need to be brought forward somewhat. Immediately. As Jack held Phryne whilst she slept, her rounded belly pressed against him as she enjoyed a temporary reprieve from her troubling thoughts, he decided precisely how he would. But due to a combination of fearing waking Phryne, and wanting to hold her, he found himself unable to begin for some time.

Phryne slept solidly for over two hours, before waking briefly to attend the bathroom and falling asleep next to Jack once more. Mac attended the house just before five o'clock, the light knocking on the bedroom door waking Phryne, who called for her friend to enter. After a brief examination which confirmed that Phryne was displaying no signs of being in labour, Mac reiterated her medical advice and the conditions of Phryne's discharge from hospital, and reminded her and Jack to call her at any time should they have any concerns at all.

"Can I have dinner downstairs this evening?" Phryne asked gently, as she sat up on the bed and leaned back into the pillows. Mac's expression softened and she met her friend's gaze with a look of regret.

"I'm afraid not, darling" Mac began gently. "Although I'm happy for you to spend an hour a day downstairs, I think it would be best if you remained up here today" she advised. "I'll come and visit you in the morning as usual, and providing all is well, you can begin going downstairs for an hour from tomorrow" she explained. Phryne forced a weak smile, despite the sinking feeling which she found herself experiencing, and nodded in understanding. Jack sat on the bed beside her and held her hand.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, barely able to conceal the disappointment from her voice. "Thank you for coming tonight" she added sincerely, before Mac could respond. "I'm sorry, you must be exhausted-"

"I once carried out an operation which took eighteen hours, which I started just ten minutes before the end of my twelve-hour shift" Mac informed Phryne, as she picked up her medical bag from Jack's bedside table. "I can handle being awake all night" she assured her. "As well you know" she added lightly. Phryne's expression softened slightly and she smiled warmly.

"The Green Mill is somewhat different to my sickbed" Phryne countered, cradling her belly subconsciously as she spoke.

"You weren't sick" Mac responded gently. "You aren't sick" she stated, her voice kind but clear. "You just need to rest" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement. "You're looking rather pale" she observed. Phryne looked up at her and met her gaze. "I'll ask Mr Butler to prepare you something rich in iron for dinner" she advised. Phryne found herself feeling slightly nauseous at the thought of red meat, though her stomach was soon mollified by the memory of Sheila informing her that chicken pie would be served for dinner. She smiled softly and nodded in response.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently. Mac smiled warmly and adjusted her hat.

"I'll be back at eight o'clock tomorrow morning" Mac informed her. "Until then, eat as much as you feel able to, and try to get some more sleep" she instructed. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Both of you" she added, turning her attentions towards Jack, who looked surprisingly untired. He smiled softly and nodded.

"We will" Phryne responded. Mac nodded in response and smiled at Phryne.

"Stay in bed, darling" Mac replied, her voice kind but firm. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. "Goodbye" she added, before exchanging farewells with the Robinsons, and silently leaving the room. Phryne stroked her belly subconsciously and turned towards Jack.

"Why don't you have dinner with your mother downstairs?" Phryne suggested kindly. "There's no need for us both to remain prisoner" she added, before he could respond. She was feeling conscious of having held Jack prisoner in the room and leaving Sheila by herself all day, after everything she'd done to her the night before. It didn't feel right at all. She was turning into a rather terrible hostess. And her skills at being a daughter-in-law weren't faring much better.

Although Phryne's notion and demeanour were a stark contrast to her request for him to remain with her earlier, Jack found himself unable to accede. She could conceal the fear in her voice, but not her eyes.

"You aren't a prisoner" Jack replied gently, his voice warm and reassuring. "And I want to have dinner with you" he stated with conviction. Phryne's expression softened and her eyes became emotional, but despite this, Jack could still see the embarrassment and concern they held. "Besides" he added, pausing for a moment as he changed tact, and prompting Phryne to meet his gaze. "I think my mother is quite enjoying having dinner with Mr Butler" he added quietly. Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"You've noticed it too" Phryne responded.

"I _am_ a detective" Jack returned. Phryne's smile widened.

"Yes you are" Phryne agreed. Jack smirked slightly and held her gaze, watching as the excitement which had temporarily graced her features and lit up her face quickly began to subside. "Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked, her tone embarrassed, her voice uncharacteristically uncertain. Jack felt something inside him ache. It was quite clear that they were no longer talking about his mother and Mr Butler.

"Of course I don't mind" Jack responded, his voice kind and reassuring as he held her gaze with a look of conviction. "Phryne, there is nothing I would rather do this evening than have dinner with you" he added sincerely. Phryne considered his response for a moment, before smiling softly and nodding.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, her voice still tinged with embarrassment. Jack smiled reassuringly at her.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"A little" Phryne returned, before meeting his gaze. "Would you mind if I have a bath first?" she asked gently. Her lower back really was quite sore, and lying down for her examination hadn't helped matters.

"Of course not" Jack replied, his voice gentle and sincere. "I'll run it for you" he said kindly, before turning away from her and attempting to get off the bed. His actions were stilled by Phryne, who held onto his hand and tugged him back slightly. He turned around and met her gaze.

"I can run the bath, Jack" Phryne said patiently, her warm eyes holding his gaze. "I'm something of an expert" she added lightly. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll go and have a word with Mr Butler" he informed her. Phryne nodded in agreement and released his hand, watching as he got off the bed with enviable ease, and made his way into the corridor.

As soon as the door was closed behind Jack, Phryne eased herself off the bed (which took a notable amount of time longer than it had just taken Jack), and made her way towards the bathroom.

Despite the fact that Phryne's fondness for long baths was well-known, Jack was aware of the fact that he was rather pressed for time to make the necessary arrangements. He therefore quickly descended the staircase, taking two steps at a time, and soon reaching the foyer. As he stepped off the last step and onto tiled ground, his eyes drifted towards a package and stack of letters on the side, before turning his attentions towards the room to his right. He then walked briskly through the dining room and into the kitchen, where he found his mother and Mr Butler. His mother was sitting at the table preparing the spinach (in accordance with Dr MacMillan's orders) and Mr Butler was peeling potatoes, as Jack entered the room. They both looked up at him with calm expressions.

"Hello, dear" Sheila greeted warmly, resting her knife upon the table as she greeted her son. "Did you both manage to get some more sleep?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you" Jack responded. Sheila relaxed visibly and nodded. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I can see that you're both quite busy" he added, the slowing of his speech and the alteration of his tone prompting both Sheila and Mr Butler to look up at him intently. "But I was hoping you'd be able to assist me with something" he explained. Sheila nodded immediately in agreement and Mr Butler put down the half-peeled potato he was holding, before rising to his feet.

"Of course, Inspector" Mr Butler responded promptly. "How might we assist?"

When Phryne emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, after what had been a highly enjoyable and most restorative bath, she found herself feeling considerably more relaxed. She sighed deeply and tried to draw the black silk robe with the brightly-coloured fighting birds around her as much as she could, which admittedly was not very much at all, and quickly accepted defeat, the black material of her nightdress clearly visible. As she looked up from her belly and towards her bedroom, she found herself immediately aware of several changes, which prompted her to freeze immediately, standing still as she looked across the room. Whilst the bedroom had been as it always was when she'd entered the bathroom half an hour ago, it was very apparently that several changes had occurred since, and she made a mental note of all the changes as she encountered them.

The room had been bathed in a warm evening glow when she had left it, and the natural light was considerably dimmer. The reduction is light was compensated for by a series of white candles which were arranged around the room, and burned brightly, filling the room with scents of magnolia and vanilla. On her far left side was a small window overlooking the street and the foreshore, and before it a space she hadn't utilised since she had an ensuite built, and the bathtub removed from the boudoir. But now, in front of the window was a dark brown circular coffee table and two armchairs upholstered in crimson, which she recognised from the second parlour. Each chair had a large cushion leaning against its back, and the table itself played host to a vase of brightly-coloured flowers from the garden, several board games which she'd forgotten she owned, and a small stack of magazines and correspondence. From her distance from the table she judged that the magazines were _The Argus_ and _Women's Own,_ which made perfect sense, as she reasoned she must be at least three issues behind on both publications. There was also two days' worth of correspondence neatly stacked on top of them, which Phryne had not yet had the opportunity to attend to. On the windowsill behind the table there was a collection of books, some which she recognised and some which she didn't, which must have numbered around two dozen in total. She noticed that Jack's _Collected Works of William Shakespeare_ was amongst them, and smiled softly, before directing her attentions across the rest of the room.

The curtains of the window next to her dressing table were drawn, revealing several cushions arranged along the window seat, as well as her favourite fur runner folded neatly at one end. On her bedside table was another generous stack of books (including, much to her chagrin, the highly engaging and highly illegal _Lady Chatterley's Lover_ ), and a vase containing some of Jack's Boat Orchids, which bloomed beautiful in majestic shades of pink, red, yellow and white. On Jack's own bedside table rested a parcel wrapped in brown paper and tied with string, a large candle burning brightly beside it.

As Phryne looked towards her right, her attentions befell Jack, who was standing in front of the chaise lounge resting against the wall. To the right of the chaise was an armchair matching the ones by the window, angled towards the couch, in a manner which reminded Phryne strongly of the parlour. A larger, square-shaped dark wooden table from the second parlour had been placed in front of the chaise, and played host to the gramophone from the same room, as well as a tall stack of what Phryne suspected were her favourite records. Next to the gramophone was a large crystal decanter filled with a fizzy, light yellow liquid (which she suspected was freshly prepared lemonade) and two crystal wine glasses. Phryne looked up from the table just as Jack, who had his back to her and was placing the final candles down upon the table, turned towards her.

"Jack?" she asked gently, her voice warm and curious. Jack waved the match to extinguish it and began to walk towards her. Phryne's cheeks were flushed with heat, her keen eyes bright and alert, and filled with emotion. It was clear from her voice and expression that she was deeply moved by Jack's gesture. "What's all this?" she asked warmly, her voice betraying her emotions completely. Jack smiled softly and stood before her.

"I was going to prepare the room for you on Sunday evening, but as the date of your confinement was brought forward slightly, so were the arrangements" Jack responded warmly. "With the help of my mother and Mr Butler, of course" he added. Phryne nodded gently and looked around the room once more, her eyes drifting across the candles, the furniture, and all of the items which Jack had so thoughtfully incorporated.

"It feels like the parlour" Phryne said, warmth and appreciation present in her tone. Jack felt relief flood him and he nodded in response. That was precisely what he had intended.

"I know the prospect of remaining in this room for several weeks is rather daunting" Jack sympathised, "so I wanted to make sure you had everything you need to try and make it as comfortable and as happy a time as possible" he explained tentatively. Phryne looked up at Jack with wide eyes. She was deeply touched and incredibly moved by the thoughtful gesture. The room looked beautiful, and she found herself feeling almost excited by the layout. And to think, he'd achieved this in thirty minutes… "I arranged the table and armchairs by the window so that you – we – or, yourself and a guest, can eat or read, or beat me at draughts" he added lightly. Phryne laughed and nodded, as Jack turned slightly towards the chaise lounge. "I also thought you might like to read or listen to music on the chaise, so I've brought up the gramophone and some of your records, as well as a selection of literature" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding as she looked over towards the table. "Of course, if there's anything you'd like to change-"

"No" Phryne responded promptly, looking up at Jack with a grateful expression as she spoke. "No, Jack, I don't want to change a thing" she declared, warmth present in her voice and expression. "Everything's perfect" she stated. Jack smiled softly in response and nodded.

"I've also arranged for a telephone to be installed in this room" Jack explained carefully, uncertain as to how Phryne would respond to the news. "So you can telephone me, your family, your friends, your couturier – whoever it is you wish to speak to, whenever you wish to" he explained kindly. Thankfully, Phryne appeared both surprised and touched, which reassured him immeasurably.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, smiling warmly, her voice choked with emotion. Jack met her gaze and rested his hand supportively upon her waist.

"I know you're anxious about the coming weeks, and that the prospect of spending the majority of your time in this room is daunting, but I want you to know that I will do everything I can to make this time as comfortable and as bearable as possible" Jack explained, his voice warm and sincere. "So if there's anything else you need – if there's anything else I can do - please tell me" he encouraged, his voice warm and kind. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded in response, before taking his free hand in her own.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne breathed, her voice laced with emotion, her eyes swimming with tears. "This is wonderful" she enthused. "And I'm so grateful" she assured him. "Thank you" she repeated, smiling warmly as she spoke, her hand holding his tightly.

"You're very welcome" Jack assured her, smiling softly as he spoke, and watching as she looked around the room curiously. "You aren't going to be alone" he added, his voice slightly lower, his tone gentle and reassuring. Phryne turned back towards him and met his gaze. "Not for a moment longer than you want to be" he assured her. "With the exception of work, I'll be here with you" he advised. "And my mother and Dorothy and Mr Butler will be here all the time" he stated. "Though, of course, if you want to spend your time up here by yourself, that will be understood and respected" he assured her. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in understanding. "So, don't think of this room as a prison" he said gently. "Think of it as your third parlour" he suggested. Phryne's smile widened and her eyes lit up, as she looked up at him and met his gaze. Phryne considered Jack for several moments, before her expression sobered and her features softened.

"You're a wonderful man, Jack Robinson" Phryne said, her voice imbued with warmth and sincerity. "Thank you" she added. Jack smiled softly and squeezed her hand, before nodding in response.

"Come on" Jack encouraged, placing his hand on her back and turning towards the window. "Why don't you sit down?" he added gently, as he guided her towards the armchairs. Phryne, who felt rather heavy and uncomfortable and rather keen to sit down, nodded immediately in agreement.

Phryne walked with him as instructed and eased herself into one of the comfortable chairs, adjusting the cushion behind her and leaning back into it, before looking forward and surveying the table. She caught sight of the board game in the centre of the pile (between draughts/chess and Snakes and Ladders) and her eyes lit up.

"The Landlord's Game" Phryne stated, reaching out towards the stack of board games, and removing the item in question. "I haven't played this in years" she advised, her eyes drifting over the box. Jack smiled as he watched her.

"I confess, I've never heard of it" Jack admitted.

"Good" Phryne replied, her gaze drifting from the box to Jack. "That means I'll win" she teased. Jack rose an eyebrow and smirked in response.

"Is that so?" Jack asked lightly.

"It's inevitable, I'm afraid" Phryne responded, feigning regret. Jack's smirk increased and he nodded, before meeting her gaze once more.

"I have something for you" Jack informed her, before walking across the room and towards his bedside table. Phryne lowered the box onto the table in front of her and looked towards him.

"Jack, you're spoiling me" Phryne stated, her voice kind and gentle, and more serious than when she last spoke. Jack picked up the box and carried it towards her.

"Though I suppose _technically_ this isn't for you" Jack reasoned, as he handed her the box, which she held with both hands.

Phryne, who was now intrigued, smiled in response, and then turned her attentions towards the box. It was about half a meter long and half as wide and deep, was wrapped in brown paper and tied with string, and bore an address label with Jack's name on it. The postmark revealed it was sent from Mount Eliza two days ago, and Phryne found herself staring at it for several moments, as a memory returned to her. Mount Eliza was the town Jack had taken her to shortly after they had discovered her pregnancy, after she had injured her hand in the fire at the Palace of Eros. It had been a lovely day, and a very memorable one. Her curiosity now piqued, Phryne lifted the box slightly, noting how light it was, and then rested it on the table in front of her, before quickly working on unfastening the string.

Jack, who had been watching Phryne with interest, eased himself into the armchair opposite her own, and waited patiently as she opened the package. Her nimble fingers quickly removed the string, and then the two layers of brown paper which wrapped the white box within. _Curiouser and curiouser_ , thought Phryne, as she lifted the lid off the white box and peered inside. As she looked down upon the contents, her eyes lit up and her expression softened, as she smiled warmly and lifted the item out of the box.

It was a ginger cat toy, which perfectly matched the one which she and Jack had bought for the baby in a little shop in Mount Eliza many months ago. The toy was about fifty centimetres in length, with long limbs and a tail, ginger fur and a white underbelly and paws. Its eyes were azure blue beaded glass, its nose a delicate pink, its whiskers even and realistic. The only difference between this toy and the other was the purple ribbon secured in a bow around its neck, where its sibling wore pink. Phryne ran her fingers through the ribbon, before stroking the cat's ears and smoothing down its soft fur. It was such a beautiful toy. She felt as drawn to it now as she had done all those months ago, for reasons she still could not fathom. She smiled softly and drew the toy towards her, resting it on her chest as she looked down upon it, running her hand down its length, from its nose to the tip of its tail. She then looked up at Jack, who had been waiting patiently, and smiled warmly at him as she met his gaze.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, deeply touched by this, by everything, that he had done. Jack smiled softly and held her gaze.

"I know how drawn you were to it when we went to Mount Eliza" Jack explained gently, as Phryne continued to stroke the soft fur of the cat toy. "After discovering you were carrying twins, I contacted the proprietor of the shop and asked for another" he continued. "It arrived yesterday" he stated. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in understanding, as Jack looked down at the toy. "I thought they might appreciate having one each" he said slowly. Phryne smiled once more.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, as she lifted the cat from her body and rested it in her lap. What remained of it, at least. "I'm sure they will" she assured him, as she stroked the toy's head and smoothed down the fur on its cheeks. As she looked down at the toy beside her rounded belly, she felt the babies move and turn lazily inside her, before relaxing once more. She smiled softly, and then returned her attentions to the toy, her expression sobering. "They'll be a lot smaller than this, won't they?" she asked aloud, her eyes drifting towards the cat. Jack, who detected the nervousness in her tone, responded quickly.

"They'll get bigger" Jack assured her, his voice kind and confident. Phryne stared at the toy for a few moments longer, before looking up at Jack and forcing a smile. Though not one which could conceal the fear from her eyes. "Babies grow very quickly" he added. Phryne held his gaze and looked upon him curiously. She found herself wondering where he had garnered that information from, and quickly arrived at the conclusion that it had been a result of a conversation with either his mother or Mac, both of which were equally plausible. She relaxed slightly and smiled in response. She was glad he was talking to someone – to them – about the babies. He probably had as many questions as she did, possibly even more. She only wished she could provide the answers.

"I'm sure you're right" Phryne responded gently, as she placed the cat back into the box. "Thank you for this" she said sincerely, her eyes meeting Jack's across the table. "It's perfect, Jack" she stated. "This room, everything" she continued, a nervous smile playing upon her lips. "Thank you" she said simply. Jack nodded gently in response, before reaching across the table and taking her hand, prompting her to lace her fingers through his as he held it.

"You're welcome" Jack assured her. Phryne's expression softened, and she was about to respond, when a sharp knock at the door drew their attentions to the other side of the room.

"Come in" called Phryne, prompting the door to slowly open, and Mr Butler appear with a silver salver. Before Mr Butler even had chance to greet the Robinsons, a mass of black fur shot across the room at the speed of lightening, and Ember pounced into Phryne's lap.

Phryne chuckled and placed her hand on the cat, stroking him as she greeted him, eliciting a series of loud purrs from him as he arched his back into her hand. Jack smirked in response, before removing the boxes from the table and placing it on the window sill, and turning towards Mr Butler, who was walking towards them. Phryne looked up too, and smiled at the kindly gentleman, who came bearing most welcome gifts.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne said sincerely, as he placed a plate of chicken and vegetable pie, mashed potatoes, carrots and spinach before her. Phryne's mouth immediately began to water, and it took all the self-control she possessed not to snatch up the cutlery the moment Mr Butler laid it down in front of her. Thankfully, she was (by some miracle) able to wait until both she and Jack had been provided with food and drink, before the urge became too overwhelming. "Thank you" she repeated, her sentiments echoed by Jack. "And thank you for helping to arrange the room" she added, her voice warm and kind. Mr Butler smiled at her and nodded.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded affectionately. "If there is anything else either of you require, please let me know" he encouraged. Phryne assured him that they would and thanked him once more, before watching as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

With Phryne distracted by the closing of the door, an adventurous Ember leaned forward slightly, and began to sniff her plate. His nostrils flared and he edged slowly forward, before Phryne placed her hand upon his chest and drew him gently back, the action eliciting a dissatisfied meow from her feline companion.

"Ember" Phryne chastised. "I'm quite confident that you were spoiled with the chicken carcass before sneaking upstairs" she advised, her words of admonishment earning a smirk from Jack, as he placed his napkin in his lap.

Phryne lifted the cat and put him down on the floor, prompting him to glare up at her for a moment, before turning on the spot and strutting towards the bed, which he pounced upon, and claimed as his own. Phryne suppressed a smile and turned her attentions to her dinner, which looked and smelled absolutely divine. The babies began to kick enthusiastically, as though to remind her of her hunger and of theirs (as though that were necessary), and Phryne placed a hand on her belly to soothe them. After a few direct kicks aimed squarely at her palm, Phryne was surprised to feel the movements decrease, before subsiding almost completely. She smiled softly to herself, before lifting her cutlery and looked up at Jack, who was reaching for his water. He met her gaze and smiled warmly in response, as they enjoyed dinner together at a table beside the window, amidst brightly burning candles and the distant sound of waves crashing on the foreshore.

After finishing both dinner and dessert, Phryne found the restorative nature of her bath and the adrenaline she'd experienced at the changes to the room had subsided somewhat, and she was feeling very tired once more. But she didn't want to go to bed just yet. She wanted to stay up with Jack, talk for a while, and possibly beat him at 'The Landlord's Game', which she felt confident he would pick up rather quickly. However, Phryne's thoughts were somewhat distracted by the persistent ache she was currently experiencing. Even though she was sitting down, she felt heavy and somewhat uncomfortable, and had to adjust her cushion three times due to her aching back. When she winced on the third time, she attracted Jack's attention, and he looked up at her with a worried expression.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, his voice gentle but laced with concern.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded automatically, shifting slightly in the armchair as she tried to get comfortable. "It's nothing" she assured him. Jack stared at her for a few moments, before nodding slowly in understanding.

Before they could discuss the matter further, there was a familiar knock on the door, and Phryne called the visitor to enter. The door opened slowly, and Sheila and Mr Butler entered the room. Phryne smiled warmly at them both and sat up straighter in her armchair, as she and Jack greeted them.

Mr Butler walked ahead of Sheila, and quickly removed the plates and cutlery from the table, stacking it neatly on the silver salver and stepping aside just as Sheila appeared.

"Hello, my dears" Sheila said warmly, her eyes drifting from Jack to Phryne. "How are you both feeling?" she asked kindly.

 _Tired, sore, embarrassed, frightened, confused, terrified._

"Much better, thank you" Phryne responded, ignoring the other words which had sprung immediately to her mind, and smiling softly as she spoke. Her right hand cradling her belly subconsciously.

"Fine, thank you" Jack responded politely. Sheila looked from her daughter-in-law to her son and nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" Sheila asked. Phryne felt something inside her ache. Although she appreciated Mr Butler and Dot beyond measure, she had never been one to be waited on. And after everything Sheila had done for her – especially the night before – she felt guilty about the prospect of asking for a single thing.

"Will you join us?" Phryne asked Sheila, her voice warm and inviting. Sheila's expression softened and she met Phryne's gaze.

"Are you sure, dear?" Sheila responded gently. "Aren't you tired?" she added kindly.

"Not at present" Phryne responded promptly. "Besides, I've been asleep for the majority of the day. If I retire now I'll probably wake up at three in the morning and not be able to get back to sleep" she reasoned. Sheila considered Phryne's argument and nodded slowly in agreement.

"Are you certain?" Sheila asked again, not wishing to intrude. Phryne smiled kindly and nodded.

"Of course" Jack responded, rising from his seat as he spoke. "I'll get you a chair" he advised, before making his way across the room and towards the chaise lounge. He picked up the armchair and carried it across the room, setting it down between himself and Phryne.

"Thank you, dear" Sheila responded, as she sat down in the seat, and turned towards Phryne with a smile.

"Would you care for any drinks?" Mr Butler offered kindly. The Robinsons made their requests and Mr Butler disappeared quietly from the room, in his normal butler fashion. Phryne turned towards Sheila just as Jack eased himself back into his seat.

"Thank you for helping Jack and Mr Butler with the room" Phryne said gently, her voice warm and sincere. "I really appreciate everything you've all done" she assured her. Sheila detected the nervousness and embarrassment in Phryne's tone, and sought to remedy it immediately. She smiled warmly and nodded in response.

"You are very welcome, Phryne" Sheila assured her with ease. Phryne relaxed slightly and nodded. "If there's anything else you need, just let one of us know" she encouraged. Phryne thanked her quietly and stroked her belly subconsciously. Sheila smiled at the action, which Phryne was not even aware of committing, before looking up towards the window. She was watching the waves crash on the foreshore when something caught her eye on the windowsill. She stared at it closely. "What's that?" she asked curiously. Phryne blinked herself out of her reverie and turned towards Sheila, before following her line of sight towards the box by the window.

"This?" Phryne asked, reaching into the box and removing the toy cat. Sheila's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"How lovely" Sheila enthused, staring at the beautiful toy, her eyes drifting across it. "It looks familiar…"

"There's one in the nursery" Phryne advised, handing Sheila the toy as she spoke. "It was the first thing that Jack and I bought for the baby" she explained quietly. Sheila looked up at Phryne and met her gaze, as she handled the toy carefully. It was magnificent, and its fur was so soft! "After discovering that I'm carrying twins, Jack ordered another" she added gently. Sheila's expression softened and she turned towards Jack with an expression which made him blush ever-so-slightly.

"What a wonderful idea" Sheila commended, before returning her attentions to the toy. "This really is beautiful" she enthused, as she turned the toy over in her hands. "Is it handmade?"

"I believe so" Phryne responded.

"It is" Jack confirmed, prompting both women to turn towards him. "Which is why it wasn't immediately available when I telephoned the proprietor to request one" he informed them. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Children often have a favourite toy when they're growing up" Sheila explained, as she laid the toy down in her lap and looked up at Phryne. "I suspect these cats might be the twins'" she advised. Phryne smiled gently and nodded in response, as she looked down towards the cat.

When Phryne was growing up, her favourite toy had been a doll her mother had made her for her fifth birthday, which she had cherished. Unfortunately, her father had come home one night, drunk and volatile from a heavy night of gambling, and had kicked a chair which the doll had been on into the fire. Phryne discovered the remnants of her beloved doll the next day – a few scorched pieces of material and the button eyes – and had been devastated. The doll was replaced by a toy sheep, whom Phryne had very creatively named 'Lambie', which had been a Christmas present from her Aunt Prudence a few months later. She still had him. Though he was never able to provide her quite as much comfort as the doll, who had been a most loyal companion. She wanted her children to have a very different childhood to her own. Perhaps that was why she'd been so drawn to the toy in the first place. Because it represented a level of security she knew that her child would need – something which would belong to him or her. Something which she herself had been deprived of on every single level imaginable.

"Phryne?" asked Jack, prompting her to look up at him. Both he and Sheila were looking at her in a way which made Phryne strongly suspect that it wasn't the first time he had said her name. She inhaled sharply and tried to relax.

"Sorry, I was miles away" Phryne said lightly, before meeting Jack's gaze with a look of confidence neither of them believed. The memory of the toy, and her reasons for being drawn to it, reminded her of the other matters which required her attention – things which were not quite ready for the babies' arrival. Before anyone could speak, Mr Butler achieved a hat trick, and knocked on the door for a third time. Phryne immediately called for him to enter, and was relieved by the timely distraction his presence provided. He began to address Jack as he crossed the room towards them, carrying his trademark silver salver, which was laden with drinks.

"Excuse me, Inspector, but the Chief Commissioner of Police is on the telephone for you" Mr Butler began apologetically. "He rang just as I was coming up the stairs" he explained, as he began to dispense the drinks. Jack nodded in understanding before looking towards Phryne, almost for permission. She smiled reassuringly in response.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack responded politely, rising from his seat as Mr Butler served the ladies. "Excuse me" he added, before tucking in his chair and walking across the room. Phryne leaned back in her seat and shifted to get comfortable, before turning towards Sheila.

"What a beautiful view" Sheila said warmly, her eyes focusing upon the foreshore.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. "I used to sit in the window seat over there and just stare out to sea for hours" she explained. Sheila smiled softly and turned towards her.

"I can see why you would" she responded. Phryne smiled.

"Though I doubt I'll fit anymore" Phryne said lightly, her hand cradling her belly as she spoke. "I might get stuck" she added. Sheila chuckled softly in response.

"I'm sure you'd be quite alright" Sheila replied easily. "Though perhaps your current position is more advisable" she added. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. "Just for now."

"Yes" Phryne agreed. Sheila looked up at her and considered her expression. The concern in Phryne's voice and expression was palpable, as was the worry in her eyes. She seemed so far away.

"What are you thinking about?" Sheila asked gently. The question somehow pulled Phryne completely out of her thoughts. She was quiet for a few moments, before turning towards Sheila and meeting her gaze.

"I was thinking that the nursery isn't quite ready" Phryne said quietly, her voice edged with concern. Sheila listened carefully and waited patiently for her to continue. "There were a few more things I was going to get over the weekend" she explained, before looking out of the window instinctively, and then back towards Sheila, who nodded in understanding.

"What do you need?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"I wanted to buy some hangers for the wardrobe. Ones small enough to hold the babies' clothes, as there are so many of them" Phryne began cautiously. "And a laundry basket for the room, and perhaps some more safety pins. They tend to disappear" she added with a nervous smile. "But I'm sure I can order those things from catalogues" she added, her eyes drifting towards the small stack of magazines beneath her correspondence. She'd have a look at them in the morning, and would hopefully find the things she needed. She'd also deal with her other correspondence, as there were two days' worth of letters she needed to see to – three if you considered tomorrow morning's post. Sheila considered Phryne's words for a few moments before nodding in understanding.

"I could pick those things up for you" Sheila offered kindly. Phryne was drawn from her thoughts once more, and looked up at her.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I wasn't asking you to-"

"I know you weren't asking" Sheila said calmly. "But I need to go into the city over the weekend to buy a few more things for the house, before Anna and the children arrive next month" she informed her. "It won't be any trouble to add those things to my list" she said easily. Phryne was about to politely decline, but the sincerity of Sheila's tone and the kindness of her expression prevented the words from forming upon her lips.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked slowly. Sheila smiled and nodded in response.

"Oh, yes" Sheila responded immediately. "They won't be too difficult to get hold of" she added. Phryne felt herself relaxing considerably, despite the guilt she felt at not being able to procure the items herself.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. "I really appreciate it" she added. "I was going to go into the city on Saturday, but-" Phryne's nervous rambling was cut off by Sheila, who took her free hand in her own and held it gently.

"But you have a more important place to be" Sheila said kindly. Phryne exhaled deeply and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne returned, smiling in a vain attempt to conceal her embarrassment. "Thank you" she repeated.

"You don't need to thank me, my dear" Sheila responded kindly. "It's no trouble at all" she assured her. Phryne smiled gratefully in response, and Sheila slowly released her hand, before looking around the room. "It's very peaceful in here" she commended. Phryne considered the room for a few moments, the relaxed atmosphere, the chairs and cushions, the books, the music, the candlelight. This room had always been one of her favourites, but it had never felt so inviting.

"Yes, it is" Phryne breathed. She was about to comment further when Jack re-entered the room. She looked up at him with a smile. "How's the Commissioner?"

"As engaging as ever" Jack responded sarcastically. Phryne smiled and watched as he sat down, a small smirk forming on his lips in response to her own amusement. "So" he added, as he tucked in his chair. "How would you both like to spend the evening?" he asked chivalrously, his eyes drifting from Phryne to his mother, then back towards his wife.

"Well" Phryne, responded, reaching for the box containing 'The Landlord's Game'. "We could always play this" she suggested, placing the box down in the centre of the table. "That is, if you'd both care to?" she asked.

"Oh, 'The Landlord's Game'" Sheila said brightly. "I haven't played this in years!" she proclaimed, drawing the box towards her and surveying it with a smile. "Your father and I used to play this in the parlour when you and Anna were young. Though we stopped after a short while" she added nostalgically. Jack stared at her curiously. He was surprised that she had never introduced it to himself and Anna if she had been so fond of it.

"Why's that?" Jack asked curiously, as his mother opened the box and removed the board, which she began to set up.

"Because I won every single time" Sheila replied simply, her eyes not leaving the board, as she prepared it for the game.

Phryne looked up at Jack and their eyes met across the table, the lady detective's eyes alight, her smile infectious.

"Well then" Phryne began. "Let's see whose skills you have inherited, Jack" she said lightly, as Sheila turned towards her with a conspiratorial smile.

Jack smirked in response and found himself feeling considerably more relaxed – despite being outnumbered and almost guaranteed to lose this game. As he watched his mother and Phryne discuss the game as they set it up together, he was reminded of the support Phryne would have when he was not at home, and how well both women got on. Indeed, his mother had only been in the room for a few minutes, and she seemed to have had a most calming, reassuring effect upon Phryne, who was now smiling and laughing, her expression devoid of the fear and anxiety which had tormented her. Although he knew that the coming weeks were going to be difficult for her, he felt confident that they would be able to deal with the challenges together, as and when they arose.

Jack would have been considerably less confident and assured, however, if he had noticed the black cab parked just across the street. Or, more specifically, if he knew the identity of the inhabitants of it, who watched them as they sat and laughed and played by the candlelit window.


	131. Chapter 98

As they sat together beside the window overlooking the ocean, Phryne, Jack and Sheila embarked in a marathon session of 'The Landlord's Game', which had them thoroughly engaged for the next few hours. Jack, it turned out, was an exceptional player: he quickly picked up the rules, played admirably, and even won the first game. Phryne attributed his victory to his decade in the Fraud Squad and 'Beginner's Luck', which Jack calmly rebutted.

"I can assure you, Miss Fisher, it was skill, rather than luck" Jack replied casually, smirking at her as he met her gaze with mischievous eyes.

"Well, then" Phryne responded, her voice warm and amused. "Let's test your skill again, shall we, Jack?" she invited, as she began to set up the board for their second game. Sheila, who had watched the exchange between her son and his wife with great interest and amusement, smiled privately at their good-natured sparring, and prepared herself for the second round.

By the time it reached eleven o'clock, the family had played three games, each earning a victory. Although Phryne was keen to embark on one final round which would act as tie-breaker, she found her gradually increasing tiredness to be almost irrepressible. Her eyes felt sore, her body heavy, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate, especially during their most recent game. After watching Phryne subtly attempt to stifle her third yawn in five minutes, Sheila met her gaze with kind eyes and made the decision for her.

"My dear, I'm exhausted" Sheila declared, laying down the cards which just earned her her victory. "Would you mind if I retired for the evening, and we continue this tomorrow?" she asked politely. Sheila knew that Phryne would not suggest the idea herself, despite the fact she must be longing for her bed, due to an unwarranted fear of either spoiling the evening or neglecting her social duties, neither of which were possible. Phryne met Sheila's gaze and the older woman saw realisation in her eyes. The lady detective smiled embarrassedly and shook her head lightly.

"Of course not" Phryne responded warmly, tiredness present in her voice. "I hadn't realised the time" she remarked, her eyes drifting down towards her watch, and then back up to meet Sheila's gaze. "Thank you for a lovely evening" she added. Sheila smiled affectionately.

"Thank you for inviting me" Sheila said kindly, before reaching towards her daughter-in-law and taking her hand, squeezing it gently. Her hand was very cold. Sheila's eyes drifted from their entwined hands to Phryne's face. "Are you cold, my dear?" she asked gently, as she considered her. Phryne's hand was very cold, and she herself quite pale, which she had attributed to tiredness. Phryne blinked and shook her head.

"No" Phryne responded calmly. "No, I'm fine" she added, as Jack look at her across the table. She met his gaze and smiled reassuringly. "'Cold hands, warm heart', isn't that the expression?" she asked gently. "Clearly in need of some revision" she added lightly. Jack's expression softened and he met her gaze with a warm expression.

"Not at all" Jack responded confidently. Phryne smiled warmly in response.

"Well, make sure you stay warm, my dear" Sheila advised, her voice warm and maternal, as she squeezed Phryne's hand once more before releasing it. "I don't want you catching a chill" she added kindly, as she rose from her seat, prompting Jack to do the same. Phryne smiled gratefully at Sheila's sentiment, and the familiarity of her phrase; it had been something her own mother had cautioned her about when she was a child. Phryne drew herself out of her reverie as Sheila continued to speak. "Goodnight, my dears, sleep well" she said affectionately. Jack walked towards his mother and kissed her on the cheek, and wished her goodnight. Phryne put her hands on the arms of her chair and was about to rise when Sheila stopped her. "Don't get up, my dear" she said kindly, before bending down towards her and kissing her on the cheek. "Sleep well" she advised, as she stood before her daughter-in-law once more.

"You too" Phryne responded warmly. "Goodnight, Sheila."

"Goodnight" Sheila returned, before smiling at her son and making her way across the room, pausing for a moment as she reached the door. She then turned around with an innocent smile and met Phryne's gaze. "I look forward to the deciding round tomorrow" she remarked, her eyes drifting from her daughter-in-law to her son. Phryne smiled cheekily and Jack suppressed a smirk and an eye-roll. He was feeling decidedly outnumbered.

"So do I" Phryne responded lightly, looking from Sheila to Jack with a smile, as she leaned back in her seat. Sheila laughed and said goodnight once more, before opening the door and stepping onto the landing.

As soon as the door closed behind his mother, Jack turned towards Phryne, who was stifling her fourth yawn. Rather adorably. His expression softened, and he was about to speak, when she lowered her hand from her mouth and returned her attentions to the table, which she began to tidy. Phryne picked up some of the cards and began to separate and stack them accordingly, when Jack walked towards her.

"I can take care of that, Phryne" Jack said kindly, prompting Phryne to look up at him and meet her gaze. "Why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested warmly. Phryne hesitated for a moment and appeared almost confused, but quickly recovered herself.

"I will, after I've helped to tidy up" Phryne said gently, holding the cards in her hands, and waiting for him to respond. Jack placed his hand over hers and she handed him the cards, which he down upon the table, before holding her hand. His mother had been right. She was feeling rather cold. Phryne saw the conviction in Jack's eyes and was too tired to argue.

"You're exhausted" Jack said gently, taking in her pallor, and her tired eyes. Phryne seemed poised to protest, but quickly decided against it, and sighed lightly in defeat. "Go to bed, Mrs Robinson" he added, his voice warm and kind. As soon as he spoke, he realised what he'd said, and felt panic grip him. He looked up at Phryne with apologetic eyes, and found himself feeling nervous of her reaction, his mind already forming half-formed explanations. But he quickly realised that neither nerves nor apologies were necessary. Because Phryne's tired eyes lit up and she was smiling at him, the brightness of her expression lighting up her face. She looked radiant. Jack smiled warmly in response, and was touched by her reaction.

"Only if you join me, Mr Robinson" Phryne purred, as she stroked his fingers suggestively and looked up at him. Jack rose her hand to his lips and kissed it. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and her pupils dilated. He met her gaze and gently lowered her hand.

"I'll be right with you" Jack assured her. "I just need to take these glasses downstairs, tidy the table and see to the candles" he explained. Phryne pouted adorably and nodded her head in understanding, before allowing Jack to help her to her feet.

"I'll be waiting" Phryne responded, in a sultry tone which would've made lesser men faint. Jack held her gaze confidently and nodded in response. Despite her words and the look in her eyes, Jack was quite certain that Phryne would not be awake for much longer. He watched her walk tiredly towards the bed and adjust the pillows, before easing herself into bed, lying on her left side and sighing tiredly. She made a valiant effort to keep her eyes open, but he could already see that sleep was beginning to claim her. Though he didn't doubt that she'd fight it.

Jack smiled privately and collected the glasses and plates which the party had accrued during the evening, stacking them neatly and carrying them across the room, before opening the door. He turned around and caught a glimpse of Phryne's warm smile, as she battled to stay awake.

"I'll be right back" he assured her, earning a tired nod, as she nuzzled into the pillow.

By the time Jack returned to the room less than a minute later, Phryne was already fast asleep.

Jack smiled softly at the sight of her, nestled into the pillow and warm beneath the sheets, her expression one of calmness and utter contentment. He made his way around the bed and towards her, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Mrs Robinson" Jack whispered, his voice imbued with warmth. He'd seldom referred to her as 'Mrs Robinson', knowing how much she valued her independence and her own identity, and not knowing precisely how she would feel about it. The words had simply slipped out in the moment a few minutes before, and he was relieved to find that his previous concerns had been wholly unwarranted. Because Phryne had seemed happy – genuinely, sincerely, truly happy – by his use of her married name whilst addressing her. And he had been deeply touched and incredibly moved by her reaction.

Jack smiled softly at the memory, before kissing her once more, and then forcing himself to step away from her, lest he should rouse her prematurely from her sleep. Jack then blew out the candles on her bedside table and closed the curtains, before making his way towards the table and tidying everything away, the memory of her reaction to his words playing on a loop in his mind as he did so.

Phryne remained fast asleep as Jack worked, and indeed for most of the night, which was becoming increasingly unusual for her. Although she changed positions several times, and was forced to rise twice in the middle of the night to attend the bathroom, she slept relatively well throughout the night. So much so that, when she rose to attend the bathroom for a third time, at the much more respectable (though still lamentably early) hour of seven o'clock, Phryne found herself feeling very well-rested and much restored, and ready to face the day. Which, she imagined, wouldn't prove to be particularly demanding, as she was confined almost exclusively to her bedroom.

Phryne was quickly distracted from such thoughts by her unborn children who, apparently having inherited their fondness for early risings from their father, began to move and kick excitedly inside her as she made her way towards the bathroom. Which made her need to attend the facilities grow suddenly much more urgent.

After attending the bathroom and finding herself feeling decidedly awake, Phryne found herself without need or desire for further rest, and set about starting her day. She put the plug in the bathtub (which was becoming somewhat of a challenge as she got rounder by the day), and ran the hot tap, sending water cascading into the porcelain tub. Her excitable babies, who apparently recognised the sound, began to move with increased enthusiasm, issuing a series of kicks against her already tender side. Phryne placed a calming hand upon her belly, and attempted to soothe her children's eager movements, but to no avail. As she had quickly learned, the babies were fond of early risings, which they associated with a bath and breakfast; although Phryne had always enjoyed the former, that latter was usually something she went without. Or at least, it had been, until she became pregnant. But now, it was something of a necessity – as the two sets of feet making an excellent attempt at kicking a hole through her abdominal wall were currently reminding her. And the bath, she had quickly realised, was the only excuse they would accept for a slight delay on their first meal of the day.

After enjoying a sinfully long bath which soothed her aching body and relaxed her completely, Phryne embarked on her usual battle of getting out of the tub (which was becoming increasingly difficult as of late) before wrapping herself in a large white towel and walking slowly into her bedroom. Her eyes drifted towards Jack, who was still fast asleep beneath the sheets, and she smiled fondly. He usually woke before her, and it was quite rare for her to be awake – let alone functional – before he himself had risen. He must need the rest. And Phryne was determined he should have as much of it as he required. So she quietly made her way across the room and headed into her dressing room, closing the door behind her before turning on the light, lest she should disturb Jack. After a couple of minutes Phryne selected a white cotton day dress, matching shoes and suitable undergarments. She decided against stockings, which she deemed unnecessary considering her confinement (and the difficulty she was experiencing in putting them on), and got changed in her dressing room, dropping her wet towel artlessly into the laundry basket in the room before leaving it.

After dressing, Phryne made her way slowly back into the bedroom, her attentions drifting towards Jack, who was fast asleep. He was lying on his left side facing the door, his usually pomaded hair falling adorably over his forehead. Phryne smiled at the sight before her, and resisted a very strong urge to touch him, reminding herself that he clearly needed his sleep. She then made her way across the room and towards her dressing table, drawing the curtains by just a few cautious inches to enable her to see what she was doing. The light fell on Jack's back, and she was confident it would not disturb him, prompting her to take up her seat and continue her morning routine.

A few minutes later, with her hair brushed and her make-up applied, Phryne found herself feeling considerably more human, and ready for her day. As she looked back at her reflection, a sudden thought dawned upon her, and she found a familiar phrase drifting through her mind.

 _All dressed up and nowhere to go_ , her mind teased, as she looked back at her reflection.

As Phryne looked at herself in the mirror, she caught sight of the table and armchairs beside the window at the other end of the room, and she turned to face them. Her eyes drifted over the table and armchairs, the books and games, the chaise lounge and gramophone, and everything else Jack had integrated into the room to make the coming weeks as relaxing and enjoyable as possible. She smiled affectionately at the notion, and the selflessness and thoughtfulness of his actions. As she looked across the room, she found herself considering the music, books and correspondence, which would help her to pass the time. Jack would be at the house when he wasn't at work, and Dot, Sheila and Mr Butler would be an almost constant presence. And a new phone was being installed in her bedroom that very morning! Phryne found her anxiety at the prospect of her confinement subside somewhat under this knowledge, and a bubble of excitement blossomed inside her. Perhaps the coming weeks wouldn't be as unbearable as she'd imagined after all.

Before she could consider the matter further, Phryne's babies began to move and kick hungrily inside her, making their confusion over their lack of sustenance – despite the hour – known to her. Phryne rubbed her belly soothingly and smiled, before rising slowly from her seat and walking around the bed. She had her sights set on the door, and was about to open it in search of breakfast, when she suddenly remembered herself, and stopped walking abruptly. She had been given strict medical instructions to remain in her room, and was only allowed to begin her one hour trips downstairs once Mac had examined her later that morning. Phryne sighed lightly and rubbed her belly, trying to soothe her impatient unborn children, who seemed to have inherited their father's appetite. She turned towards Jack, and smiled warmly, before making her way towards the bed. She looked up at the curtains upon the wall and reached for the chord which was concealed behind them, pulling it twice, before letting go of it as though it had burned her. The chord was set up to the kitchen and dining room, and would sound a bell when pulled. And Phryne hated it. She'd laughed at the notion of it when she'd first moved in, and had wanted to get rid of it altogether, but Dot had insisted she keep it 'just for emergencies, Miss Phryne', and so it had remained. Phryne sighed gently and moved away from the bed, lamenting her inability to simply walk down the stairs and sit down in the dining room to have her breakfast. But she knew it was the right thing to do, and was confident that Mr Butler wouldn't be at all put out by her use of the chord, even though it hadn't been for an emergency. Though given the strength and frequency of the kicks Phryne was experiencing, her babies clearly felt that it was. She smiled affectionately and continued to rub her belly soothingly, as she made her way towards the table and armchairs in front of the window.

Phryne walked towards the closed curtains and opened them completely, quickly satisfying herself that the morning sunlight would not affect Jack in the slightest. She opened the window a few inches and breathed in deeply, taking in the warm sea-air, as she looked out across the foreshore. It was a beautiful day, the air warm, the sky azure-blue, the sea sparkling. She longed to be part of it – to walk across the sand, to bathe in the sea, to feel the wind in her hair. Phryne swallowed hard and attempted to suppress the tormenting thoughts, before turning her attentions towards the table before her, and the matters which required her attention. She then drew her armchair out and eased herself into it, adjusting the cushion behind her so that she was comfortable, before gazing across the table. The board games had been tidied and neatly stacked on the window ledge, along with a dozen or so of the books which Jack had brought up for her. The box containing the ginger cat toy was on top of the board games, with its head angled towards Phryne's seat, facing her directly. Which had clearly been orchestrated by Jack. Phryne smiled and suppressed an eye-roll, before reaching across the table towards the magazines and two days' worth of correspondence which she needed to attend to. She was just sorting through the letters when a polite knock at the door drew her attentions away from her missives. Phryne looked up towards the door and was about to call for Mr Butler to enter, when she remembered that Jack was asleep. And so, despite the protests of her lower back, Phryne placed her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed herself to her feet, before walking across the room and towards the door, which she opened a few inches, stepping in front of it to ensure the light did not disturb Jack. Mr Butler was standing patiently, a calm and serene expression upon his face, as he waited for instructions.

"Good morning, Mr B" Phryne said warmly, keeping her voice low to ensure she didn't wake Jack. "I was wondering if I might have breakfast in my room?" she said politely. "I would've come downstairs, but…"

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded easily, as he smiled at her with warmth and understanding. He knew Miss Fisher did not like to acknowledge, much less discuss, anything which resembled a limitation or a rule which affected her activities. So he would spare her the need to. "Would the Inspector care for breakfast as well?" he asked politely. The darkness of the room and Miss Fisher's quiet tone suggested that her husband was asleep, but he thought it best to enquire.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne responded. "It's not like Jack to sleep past eight, so I'm sure he'll be awake presently" she explained. Mr Butler nodded in understanding.

"Do you think the inspector would care for his usual breakfast, Miss?" Mr Butler asked politely. Phryne considered Jack's breakfast of choice – a traditional English breakfast with toast and marmalade and a pot of strong coffee – and found her mouth watering. She nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he would" Phryne agreed, smiling politely as she spoke. Mr Butler nodded.

"And what would you like for breakfast, Miss?" Mr Butler asked politely. Phryne considered the question for a few moments. Although she had rarely eaten breakfast before her pregnancy – and had only had a couple of slices of toast on the occasions that she did – she found her taste-buds somewhat erratic, especially in recent weeks. And she was finding it increasingly frustrating: being hungry and not knowing which food would sate her. After a few moments' consideration, she made her decision.

"Might I have bacon and scrambled eggs please, Mr B?" Phryne asked. Mr Butler nodded immediately in response.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded easily. "Would you care for orange juice?" he asked. Phryne nodded keenly, and found her taste-buds and hunger reignited by the notion. Mr Butler saw her adopt a pensive expression, and waited patiently for further instructions, instead of politely excusing himself.

"I wonder, Mr B…" Phryne began, her voice slow and almost hesitant. Mr Butler looked upon her and listened attentively. "Might I have a bowl of fruit salad, too?" she asked politely, her eyes meeting his. "With apple, banana, orange and grapes?" she asked. "Oh, and possibly mango and papaya, if we have some?" she asked, her mouth watering at the prospect. "And lemon, of course" she added, an embarrassed smile gracing her lips. Mr Butler smiled and he nodded.

"I'll see to it at once, Miss" Mr Butler responded. Phryne smiled gratefully in response.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne replied sincerely. Mr Butler nodded and was about to excuse himself, when a small bundle of black fur hurried across the landing and darted into Phryne's bedroom. Mr Butler was about to offer to remove the offending animal when Phryne waved a dismissive hand. "It's quite alright, Mr Butler, he can stay" she stated genially. "Providing he keeps his paws away from my bacon once it arrives" she added lightly. Mr Butler smiled warmly in response and nodded in agreement, before excusing himself to attend to the breakfast. Phryne thanked him once more and closed the door behind her, before turning her attentions towards Ember, who had leapt onto the bed and was creeping towards Jack, sniffing him curiously. Phryne walked towards the bed and reached for Ember just as he seemed poised to bat Jack's exposed right cheek with his paw.

"Ember" Phryne said quietly, picking up the cat before he could commit his assault, eliciting a small mewl of protest from him. "Naughty" she chastised lightly, before carrying him across the room and towards the table.

Phryne eased herself back into her armchair and released her hold upon Ember, who walked in small circles in her lap, his body brushing up against the side of her belly as he turned. Phryne's babies, who were impatient due to hunger and affronted by this assault, issued a series of kicks against the front of their mother's belly, which caught Ember. The black cat lost his footing and turned towards Phryne's belly, which he eyed with suspicion, before issuing a low warning growl. Phryne, who was highly amused by the standoff, placed one soothing hand upon her belly and reached for Ember with her other, stroking him in an attempt to placate him.

"Ember" Phryne said warmly, scratching him behind his ears and under his chin, causing him to arch his neck majestically and purr loudly. "It's alright" she assured the affronted cat, who quickly calmed beneath her touch, before curling into a ball in her lap. Ember shifted slightly and yawned, before snuggling up next to Phryne's belly, and rubbing the side of his face against it. Phryne, fearing a fresh waves of kicks, waited warily for several moments, and was pleasantly surprised to find that her babies were calming beneath her hand. She continued to stroke her belly soothingly, and watched as Ember purred as he slept in her lap, pressed close to her belly, despite his recent experience. Baffled, Phryne slowly lowered her hand from her belly and reached for her correspondence, which required her attention.

Over the next few minutes, Phryne opened all of the letters she'd received in the past two days (fourteen in total) and divided them into personal and professional, and then in order of interest. At the top of the personal pile was her weekly letter from Jane, which was two pages long and filled with information. She mentioned her friends, the library, the reading she had undertaken throughout the week, and how her studies were progressing. Phryne adored the letters she received from Jane – they were always detailed and informative and highly amusing, containing both facts and anecdotes which interested her greatly. She usually received the letter every Thursday, which she would always respond to, before calling her at the beginning of the next week. Phryne smiled at the thought of telephoning Jane this evening – from her own bed, no less! – and talking to her. She missed her dearly. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather upset, and overcome by how much she missed her beloved Jane – who she hadn't seen in weeks. And probably wouldn't until after the babies were born.

 _"I think my exams are going rather well, though there was a rather difficult question in my chemistry paper. I hope I answered it correctly."_

 _I'm sure you did, darling_ , thought Phryne, as she continued to read the missive, her eyes shining with tears which had appeared from nowhere. Soon her vision became clouded, and she was forced to wipe her eyes (really, why was she becoming so upset?) before taking in a deep breath and returning her attentions to the letter. Jane explained that her school were having a dance on Friday evening, where they would meet students from neighbouring schools. She said she was going to wear one of the dresses Phryne had bought for her on their last shopping trip, and thanked her for it again. Phryne smiled softly and ran her finger down the side of the letter, as she continued to read.

 _"I hope you're feeling well, Miss Phryne. I know you must be tired"_ the young girl sympathised, causing a small smile to form on Phryne's lips. _"Did you know that the babies are now almost completely developed?"_ she asked. Jane would often include a fact about pregnancy with her letter – sometimes more than one – and Phryne read them with interest. _"Their hearts and lungs and other internal organs are fully-formed and functional"_ she wrote. _"So they're strong and healthy, and almost ready to be born"_ she wrote. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and she stared down at the words. _"I can't wait to meet them"_ she continued. Phryne smiled softly and found herself becoming emotional once more. _"I miss you, Miss Phryne"_ she stated, in her clear, neat script. _"I know you must be entering your confinement soon, so I'll write two or three times every week, and tell you about everything!"_ she continued. Phryne smiled at her thoughtfulness. _"Please write back when you can"_ she added. Phryne's smile faded slightly. Did Jane worry that she wouldn't respond to her letters? _"I know you're probably tired and very busy – so please don't worry about writing back to each one"_ she stated. Phryne felt a small part of her shatter at the words, and she read the rest of the letter. _"All my love, Jane."_

After reading the letter, Phryne laid down the pages and sat in a pensive silence for a few moments. Jane seemed to believe that she didn't have the time or energy to respond to each of her letters – which she did and would, no matter how many she sent. Did she think she wouldn't reply because of her tiredness, or because she was focused on the babies and wouldn't have time? Phryne found herself aching with guilt and sadness at the prospect of Jane even considering such a notion. And she was determined to expel it at once. She'd write back to her that very day, and would ask Mr Butler to bring up her stationary when he came up with her breakfast. And she'd call her tonight – from her new telephone. Satisfied with this course of action, Phryne folded the letter and placed it neatly back in its envelope, before attending to the next one.

The second letter Phryne opened was from Anna. It was a kind, thoughtful focusing mainly upon Phryne and the babies, before moving onto anecdotes concerning her own children, and details of their planned arrival in Melbourne. The letter was signed off with a kind reminder that Phryne could call or write to her at any time _"if there's anything you need to talk about – at any time"_ , in words which echoed Sheila's. Phryne smiled softly and put the letter back in the envelope, which she placed neatly beneath Jane's latest missive. She would respond to both letters that very day.

The third envelope was also in Anna's handwriting and post-marked the same day, which Phryne found curious. However, the mystery was solved the moment she opened it, when three sheets of white paper, brightly coloured with crayon drawings were revealed to her. Phryne opened the pages and examined them with delight. The first picture was drawn by Daniel, who had written his name very neatly in the bottom right-hand corner of the page. He had drawn a picture of himself and Phryne playing with his dinosaurs, and Phryne smiled at the memory. Phryne's was drawn in black, and was wearing a large dress, which she found amusing. Daniel had clearly puzzled over how to draw a pregnant woman, and had decided on the safe option of creating a large (and beautifully coloured) dress; it was a fine example of the Robinson Tact, which Jack himself had in abundance. The drawing took up the bottom half of the page, and the top half was a letter he had written in indelible pencil. The letters were neatly formed and generally correct, though it did take Phryne (who was unused to children's writing) a few minutes to decipher it. Daniel was asking about her well-being, hoped she and the babies were alright, and conveying his desire to see her and Jack soon. He told her that he got top marks on a story he wrote in English, in which she apparently was a character! A character who, according to Daniel, "kild the monster". Phryne was impressed with his spelling of the word 'monster', and relieved with his unfamiliarity with 'killed'. He was a very sweet boy – he'd even signed the letter of with 'Love, Daniel' and two kisses. Phryne read the letter twice and considered the drawing once more, and decided she would respond to each of the children by letter that day. Though she wouldn't attempt to draw in her correspondence. That really would be too terrifying for such young children.

The second page enclosed with Anna's letter was a drawing by Caroline, who drew who Phryne assumed to be herself and Jack, holding hands. Phryne was notably spherical in the depiction, though nowhere near as much as she was now, and Jack was wearing his trademark brown fedora. Caroline had managed to write her name (probably with some guidance) at the bottom of the page, in big letters in red crayon. Phryne ran her fingers over the letters and smiled, before turning her attentions to the other words on the page. There were several 'f's and then a 'p', which made Phryne wonder whether the young girl was attempting to write her name. The other letters were at varying distances from one another, and did not appear to be separated into individual words. Phryne attempted to decipher the letter, but was relatively unsuccessful, speculation only as to the meaning of some words ('bby' and 'jak' with a backwards 'k' seeming clear enough), though the others remained a mystery. Phryne found herself feeling rather disconcerted by her abilities – she'd deciphered coded letters during the War quickly and without issue. Yet she was failing to read a note written by a child. Phryne folded the page neatly and decided she'd try again later, before turning her attentions to the final picture, which took her aback slightly.

In the middle of Jacob's page was a picture of what Phryne presumed was the young boy's depiction of her whilst heavily pregnant – though it could have equally been a rather accurate sketch of a zeppelin which had sprouted arms and legs. Which, she admitted, wasn't wholly inaccurate. Had the black hair drawn on the head and red lips upon the face above the blimp/body been so obviously her own, she might have believed that it was. Although surprised by the size of the body of her caricature, Phryne quickly saw the funny side, and came to consider the image as being quite endearing. Especially as Jacob had drawn himself holding her hand, with a football at his feet. His own letter, which was written above, below and around the picture (which was rather creative, though somewhat challenging when it came to reading it), began 'Hello Frynee' (with an adorably executed backwards 'y'), and detailed what Phryne believed was a story about a football game he'd taken part in. The letter also made mentions of 'Unca Jak' and 'nana', and his question of 'r babys boys?' was fairly self-explanatory. Phryne smiled fondly at the letter and placed it with the others, before folding them all and placing them back into their envelope, which she put with the others. It was quite clear how she'd be occupying her morning.

Phryne then continued to read her personal letters, the next of which was a letter from Bart Tarrant, enclosing two tickets to his latest production – 'Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'. The tickets were affixed with a small note proclaiming that he felt the performance would be 'right up your street'. Phryne smiled at the title, though noted it was of a somewhat different tone to the operettas he was famous for. The fact his daughter was playing Mrs Lovett could be a clue as to the origination of such a notion – though she wouldn't have had Leila as a fan of the macabre. Bart's letter was filled with his characteristic wit and charm, and conveyed his hopes that she might be 'well enough to attend', but assured her he'd arrange for her to see the play later in the year 'if circumstances were not permitting'. Phryne sighed gently as she read the letter and looked at the two tickets for the production. She had been invited to attend the opening night, which was next Friday. Whilst she would love to see the play, she knew that it would not be possible. Circumstances most definitely did not permit. Phryne found herself feeling both sad and disappointed that she wouldn't be able to attend the theatre and support her friend. The play was likely to divide opinion, and promised to be a deviation from the normal, classical theatre which people were so fond of. She adored the notion of something which would be both visceral and chilling, and very much wanted to attend; she'd read the anonymously-published story herself when she was in boarding school, and had found it thrilling, and very much wanted to see it performed. But she suppressed the notion immediately, knowing it was impossible. She'd be in her thirty-sixth week, it would be safe or practical. She wouldn't even ask Mac about it. The idea of going into labour during the first act wasn't a wholly appealing one. The idea caused a shiver to run down Phryne's spine, and she looked down at the tickets once more. Perhaps Jack and Sheila might like to attend together? It would be nice for them to spend some time together, just the two of them. Seeing as she had been taking up both of their attentions. Constantly. Whilst she felt confident Jack would find it interesting, she knew Sheila was fearless and had very modern, progressive ideas, so hoped she'd find it a rather… well, an experience.

Phryne found herself feeling somewhat mollified by the notion of Jack and Sheila attending the theatre together, and made a mental note to discuss it with them later. She then placed the letter back into the envelope, and would write to Bart to apologise for her absence and thank him for the tickets later. And so, attempting to ignore how disheartened she felt, and lift herself out of what threatened to become self-pity, Phryne tried to distract herself with another letter. But unfortunately, it had the opposite effect.

The next letter Phryne opened was from the Vice President of the Adventuress Club, enclosing a beautifully designed invitation to the club's annual poker tournament. Phryne felt her heart sink as she read the invitation, which was a white piece of card embossed with black and gold lettering, with images of dice, cards and poker chips decorating the border. The poker tournament would be held on the third Saturday of August (as usual), and Phryne had attended every one since she had formed the organisation. And won them all. Not that victory mattered. Well, not _completely_ , anyway. It was the atmosphere, more than anything. The night would always begin with a dinner, have music and dancing, and a marathon poker session which lasted throughout the night. Although Phryne felt confident she would not be able to play all night (and would share the restrictions of Cinderella, needing to return home by midnight), it was an event which she had always enjoyed. She'd quite forgotten about it, which surprised her. Though it hadn't yet fully registered to her that they were actually in the month of August. But now that it had, and she was reminded of yet another event she would love to attend but couldn't, she found her spirits begin to sink even lower.

Phryne stared at the card and read the accompanying letter, which warmly invited Phryne to attend, assuring her that 'we won't count you and your baby as two players, providing you don't collude during the tournament!', and expressing the adventuress's hopes of seeing her soon. The warm and sincere sentiments of her friends, and the memories of the club she hadn't attended in weeks, caused her disappointment to overwhelm her. She placed the invitation in front of the letter and read it once more, before closing her eyes in frustration and attempting to calm herself. It was only a card game, a party. She'd be able to attend next year. It was fine. There really wasn't anything to be upset about. And yet, she found herself feeling utterly dejected and almost completely consumed by the limitations she faced. Until now, it hadn't really dawned upon her just own restricting her life was going to be over the next weeks. But reminders from the outside world about the exciting things which she couldn't take part in were torturous. And she found herself feeling upset she couldn't attend, then guilty for being upset, and ridiculous for being upset about being guilty about being upset. Her mind was filled with thoughts and emotions which overwhelmed her completely, and she found herself feeling incredibly disappointed by her own selfishness. It wouldn't be right for her to attend – it was best for the babies if she remained at home and rested for the remaining weeks of her pregnancy – and that was absolutely what she was going to do. No matter how tempting the offers she received. Because no notion appealed to her more greatly than the safety and wellbeing of her children.

Phryne was so engaged in her own thoughts on the matter that she failed to notice Jack rising from the bed, or moving towards her. It was only when she felt his hand on her shoulder and heard him speak her name that she registered his presence. Both his touch and his voice startled her, and she gasped, dropping the letter and the invitation on the table and disturbing Ember from his slumber, prompting him to leap from her lap as Phryne looked up at Jack. Jack knelt down immediately, uttering words of apology as he looked up at her and met her gaze.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

Before Jack could continue or Phryne could respond, there was a familiar knock at the door, which announced the arrival of Mr Butler. Phryne found her head swimming with too much information – far too much to process – and she struggled to focus on one thing. Jack turned slowly towards the door, which prompted her to act.

"Come in" called Phryne, albeit somewhat distractedly, as the door opened and Mr Butler entered the room. Jack turned back towards Phryne and she reached for his hand, which was resting on the arm of her chair. "I'm sorry, I was in a world of my own" she said to Jack, her voice warm and apologetic. Jack looked up at her with eyes which mirrored her tone, and he took her hand.

"I'm sorry I startled you" Jack said quietly, his voice kind and sincere. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"You can make it up to me later" Phryne purred, eliciting a smirk from Jack, who almost blushed. Phryne's smile grew and she relaxed completely, as Mr Butler reached the table and began to lay out the breakfast things. "It seems you woke up just in time" she remarked, as Jack remained still and looked up at her. "I almost had _two_ breakfasts" she joked. Jack smiled in response and nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry for denying you the opportunity" Jack responded lightly, as he rose to his feet. Phryne thought of several delicious comebacks she could make – though remarks such as 'you've never denied me a single opportunity' didn't seem wholly appropriate with Mr Butler still in the room. Jack thanked Mr Butler and took up his seat opposite Phryne, untying his dressing gown as he eased himself down.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Phryne responded, moving her letters out of the way as the kindly man laid down a generous portion of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of her. The bowl of fruit salad which accompanied it was a culinary masterpiece, and she found her mouth watering at the sight of it. Her babies, who had been relatively calm whilst she had been reading, began kicking impatiently once more. She rubbed her belly soothingly as she looked down upon the table, picking up her cutlery barely moments after Mr Butler had laid it down in front of her.

"Not at all, Miss" Mr Butler responded genially, as he poured her a glass of orange juice, leaving a jug of the same upon the table. "Is there anything else either you require?" he asked, looking from Phryne to Jack. Jack responded politely in the negative, by Phryne looked up.

"Would you mind bringing me my stationary please, Mr B?" Phryne asked politely. "I have some letters to attend to" she explained. Mr Butler nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded. "And whilst on the subject of letters" he continued, before reaching onto the silver salver and handing her another half-dozen of the same, "these arrived for you in this morning's post" he explained, before handing Jack his own correspondence, which included a small package wrapped in brown paper and a copy of the newspaper. Phryne and Jack thanked Mr Butler, who promptly disappeared from the room.

Phryne looked down at her breakfast, and was about to cut a deliciously crispy slice of bacon, when something stopped her. She hesitated for a moment, before lowering her cutlery and reaching for her orange juice, which she began to cautiously sip. Jack, who had noticed the worried look in her eyes, decided to broach the subject directly.

"Phryne" Jack asked gently, prompting her to look up at him and lower her glass. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Phryne was about to lie and assure him everything was fine (because, technically, it was), when she was struck by the concerned and knowing look in his eyes. There was no point trying to conceal it. He wouldn't believe her, and it would cause him to worry. And she'd made him do that quite enough over the past few months. Well, years, really. So she sighed gently and decided to tell him all.

"I've been invited to the annual poker tournament at the Adventuress' Club" Phryne explained, her voice quiet and calm. "There's an extravagant dinner, music and dancing, then a tournament which lasts throughout the night" she explained, her enthusiasm present in her voice. "But it's next Saturday" she stated. Jack held her gaze and considered her words for a moment, and wondered whether she was going to suggest she be able to attend. But the sadness she was trying to suppress in her voice and expression, combined with the disappointment in her eyes, made it clear that she was not. But Jack found his relief in the fact she wasn't going to argue against Mac's medical orders somewhat limited under the circumstances. Especially when she was trying very hard to hide how much it had affected her.

"I'm sorry" Jack said sincerely, his words imbued with genuine understanding. Phryne's expression softened and she shook her head.

"It's fine" Phryne said dismissively, forcing a small smile. "Besides, Mac's always telling me that it's 'nice for other people to win sometimes'" she explained. "So I suppose it's only fair I give them a chance" she added, feigning arrogance. Jack smirked in response.

"You sound very confident, Miss Fisher" Jack teased. Phryne's expression brightened and she smiled.

"I've been reigning champion for the past two years" Phryne explained. "Though I fear I won't be achieving my hat trick" she continued. "Yet" she said, before reaching for her cutlery once more. Jack nodded in understanding.

"You sound like a very formidable opponent" Jack remarked. Phryne smirked and met his gaze.

"Aren't I always?" she teased, as she began to cut up her bacon. Jack smiled and nodded in response.

"You certainly are" he agreed, his voice imbued with warmth, as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Before Phryne could comment further, Mr Butler knocked on the door once more, and presented her with her stationary. She thanked him and placed it on the far side of the table near her correspondence, before turning her attentions back towards Jack, just as Mr Butler left their bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Bart Tarrant sent me two tickets to the opening night of his latest production" Phryne said casually. Jack looked up at her from buttering his toast, and watched her attentively. "It's next Friday" she informed him, her voice calm and clear. "I thought you might like to attend with your mother" she suggested carefully. "You haven't had much opportunity to spend some time together" she continued. "Just the two of you, I mean" she added. Jack considered Phryne's words for a few moments and nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you'd be-?"

"Yes, Jack" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and sincere, as she held his gaze with a confident expression. "I'll be quite alright" she stated with conviction. "And it'll be nice for you both to have some time together" she commented. Jack smiled gently at her words. It was a very kind offer, and, he suspected, not an easy one for her to make. Though he found himself feeling conflicted about attending without her. It didn't seem fair for himself and his mother to attend the theatre when she was unable to do so.

"Why don't we wait until…?" he began to suggest, before breaking off, and finding himself unable to continue. Phryne met his gaze with a look of understanding.

"Because the opening night is next week" Phryne said patiently. "You don't have to go if you don't want to" she assured him kindly. "It's just an idea" she explained. Jack smiled softly and nodded in understanding. "Besides, given the history with Bart's plays, it might be handy to have a policeman around" she teased. "Just in case someone else gets murdered on stage" she added casually. Jack smirked in response.

"I think the chances of that happen are only high when you're present" Jack teased. Phryne scoffed lightly and was about to argue the point, when she simply shrugged the comment off and suppressed a smile. Jack drew his coffee cup to his lips. "Is it another operetta?" he asked, as he slowly began to sip. Phryne hesitated.

"Not exactly, no" she replied.

Phryne's tone and her hesitation caused Jack to feel both wary and concerned. He looked up at her expectantly and she met his gaze.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Phryne adopted the look of perfect innocence.

"'The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'" Phryne responded, in as casual a tone as one would use when describing the weather. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I can see why Bart sent you the tickets" Jack said quietly. Phryne smiled and look up at him.

"I thought you'd appreciate the performance, and I think your mother would also find it interesting" Phryne explained. "But I can get you tickets to see something else if you'd rather-"

"You don't have to get me anything, Phryne" Jack assured her kindly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled gently.

"No, but I'd like to" Phryne responded, her voice warm and sincere. Jack held her gaze and smiled softly. "We don't both have to be confined for the next month" she advised. "I think Sheila would appreciate it too" she explained. Jack considered her words for a few moments before nodding slowly in agreement.

"I'll talk to her about it this afternoon" Jack responded. Phryne's expression brightened and she nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne replied sincerely. "If she doesn't want to attend that particular play, we'll find something else that she would like" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement. "And perhaps you could attend Bart's opening night with someone else" she suggested. "Hugh, perhaps" she added.

Jack managed not to choke on his coffee at Phryne's words, but only just. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, and watched as she smiled in amusement at his reaction.

"Whilst I appreciate your suggestion, I don't think it's a performance which Collins would enjoy" Jack responded diplomatically. Phryne smiled in response, and was about to make a joke about sneaking out and attending with him, when she reconsidered, deciding it wouldn't be a good idea. So she simply smiled and decided to change the subject. And she had just the thing.

"I received letters from your wonderful nephews and niece today" Phryne explained, reaching for the requisite envelope as she did so. Jack bit into a slice of toast and chewed thoughtfully as he watched her. "They've sent me some lovely drawings, which I think you'll like" she explained, as she removed the papers from the envelope. "Apparently Jacob's sketch of me" she stated, as she opened the paper and handed Jack the page. "I think you'll agree that the likeness is uncanny…"

After almost choking on his toast at the sight of Jacob's caricature of Phryne, Jack very diplomatically assured her that there was no such likeness, and that she in no way resembled a zeppelin, despite her light remarks to the contrary. They then enjoyed their breakfast together, lightly discussed the arrangements for the day, and the correspondence Phryne had received from Jane. By the time breakfast ended, Phryne was feeling sated and full, and much more relaxed than she had been when going through the last couple of pieces of her correspondence. Jack kissed her on the cheek and headed into the bathroom, whilst she attended to more of her letters as he showered.

By the time Jack had showered and changed into a pair of very becoming light grey trousers, white shirt and grey knitted jumper, Mr Butler announced Dr MacMillan's arrival, and she was called into the room.

As Mr Butler left to afford Jack and Phryne some privacy with the doctor, Mac cast her eyes around the room, making a mental note of the changes. She looked up at Jack and met his gaze. It was clearly his idea – and an excellent one at that.

"What a charming room" Mac remarked, as she placed her medical bag down upon the bed, which Jack had recently made. "It's almost like being in the parlour" she mused, as she continued to look around. Phryne smiled and stroked her belly subconsciously.

"Yes, it's wonderful" Phryne said sincerely, smiling gently at Jack, before meeting Mac's gaze. "Jack's arranged for a telephone line to be installed in this room later today" she advised.

"Yes, at ten o'clock" Jack confirmed. Mac smiled softly and nodded in response. That was certainly a very wise notion.

"How are you feeling today, darling?" Mac asked kindly. Phryne released a low breath.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured her, forcing a smile. "Tired" she confessed. "And I feel as though I'm made of lead" she said lightly. Mac smiled sympathetically in response.

"It won't be forever, I promise" Mac responded. Phryne nodded in understanding. "Are you happy for me to examine you?" she asked.

"Of course" Phryne returned, before getting out of her chair (unaided) and making her way towards the bed. Jack walked slowly towards them and sat on the bed next to Phryne, taking her hand and meeting her gaze with a look she found to be immeasurably reassuring (these appointments always made her nervous), as Mac laid the fur runner across Phryne's thighs and lifted her dress over her belly to begin the examination.

Mac examined Phryne in her usual manner, feeling the positions of the babies (the first of which was still engaged), listening to their heartbeats, and then to Phryne's own, before taking her blood pressure and temperature. Jack excused himself from the room when it was time for the more intimate examination to begin, and was admitted inside once more a few minutes later, where he found Phryne sitting up against the pillows with her arm resting protectively upon her belly. She smiled at him as he entered, and he walked directly towards her, sitting on her right as Mac made some notes on her file. Phryne took his hand immediately and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked gently, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Mac. Phryne nodded, and Mac sat on the end of the bed, looking up at the parents-to-be.

"Yes" Mac responded, as she looked up as she spoke. "The babies are both fine – very strong and very healthy, and they're continuing to gain weight, which is excellent" she explained. Jack felt Phryne relax beneath his touch, and he placed a soothing hand upon her back.

"And Phryne?" Jack asked, knowing that Phryne wouldn't have enquired about her own well-being. Though he suspected Mac would have mentioned if something was wrong. And from the way she hesitated when he asked, he suspected there might be.

"Phryne is fine" Mac assured him, her eyes drifting from him to Phryne as she spoke, before returning to meet Jack's gaze. "She's strong and healthy, and everything is as it should be" she continued, before turning back towards Phryne. "But your blood test results at the hospital show that your iron levels have dropped slightly" she explained carefully.

"What does that mean?" asked Jack.

"Are the babies alright?" Phryne asked immediately. Mac looked at them both calmly.

"The babies are fine, darling" Mac quickly assured her. Phryne stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Given the extent of your anaemia, I've been monitoring your levels for the past couple of months, and they have been relatively stable. But they have dropped below what is normal for you" she explained. "It can sometimes happen in pregnancy – it will be fine" she assured them both. "I'll continue to take weekly blood tests to keep an eye on it, and I've prescribed you some stronger iron supplements" she advised, removing the bottle from her bag and handing it to Phryne, who thanked her absently. "You are looking rather pale, and your hands and feet are cold, which is a sign of low iron levels" she explained. Jack remembered what his mother had said the night before about Phryne having cold hands, and she'd looked very pale. He should've called Dr MacMillan then. "Have you felt more tired than usual?" she asked. "Dizzy, light-headed?" she continued. "Perhaps you've had difficulty concentrating?" she suggested. Phryne considered the symptoms, all of which she'd experienced in the past few weeks, and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne admitted. "I… I thought it was normal, I'm sorry-"

"It is normal" Mac assured her. "It's why some cases of anaemia remain undiagnosed" she explained. "But as we're already aware of yours, I've been monitoring you, which is why we've been able to pick up this drop so quickly" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding, and attempted to calm herself.

"But you're sure the babies are alright?" Phryne asked again. "It can't hurt them-?"

"No, darling. No" Mac assured her confidently. "No, your babies are absolutely fine" she assured her. "Your anaemia is not severe, but your iron levels have decreased over the past week" she explained. "I'll monitor you closely and we'll deal with this together" she stated. "But it's good that you're beginning your confinement now" she added. Phryne nodded.

"Does the anaemia pose a risk to Phryne?" Jack asked, his voice low and quiet. Mac looked up at him.

"In serious cases, Anaemia can pose a risk to mother and baby, but Phryne's case is not severe – it's not even close" Mac assured Jack, speaking calmly and clearly. "Her iron levels are lower than where I'd like them to be, but they're not at a dangerously low level, and there is no immediate risk to Phryne or the babies" she explained.

"No immediate risk?" Jack persisted. Mac held his gaze.

"Jack" Phryne soothed, squeezing his hand gently as she spoke. He looked down upon her and met his gaze, and she saw the worry in his eyes. "The babies are fine" she reminded him. "You heard that for yourself just a few minutes ago" she said gently. "And I feel fine" she added. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding, and then returning his attentions to Dr MacMillan, who was continuing to speak.

"If the Anaemia does get worse, we may need to revisit our options, but at this time I see no reason for us to worry" Mac assured them both. "Phryne is experiencing the symptoms of anaemia, but we can manage it" she advised. "The babies are certainly not suffering any adverse effects – they're strong and healthy, their movements are energetic and almost continuous, and they are gaining weight consistently" she reassured the parents-to-be. Phryne found herself feeling further reassured by this fact. Mac had assured them both of the fact, and she'd felt them moving almost constantly; they were certainly strong, and were most definitely getting bigger. "In severe cases, anaemia affects the development of the baby, but there is absolutely no evidence that that has happened in your case – quite the opposite in fact" she declared, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "Your babies have each gained three to four ounces in the past week, which is wonderful" she added. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, squeezing Jack's hand tightly as Mac spoke. "You and the babies are absolutely fine" she explained, her eyes drifting towards Jack. "If I had any concerns I'd admit Phryne to hospital" she assured him. Phryne felt her stomach drop, but she nodded in agreement.

"And you're certain that she and the babies are alright?" Jack asked. Mac nodded confidently in response.

"Yes" Mac responded confidently. Jack considered her for a moment, before relaxing visibly and nodding in agreement.

"What can we do?" Jack asked. Mac smiled softly and looked from him to Phryne.

"Take the medication twice a day, rest as often as you're able to, and stay off your feet for as long as you can" she instructed Phryne. "It would also help if you'd incorporate more iron-rich foods into your diet" she stated. "I gave Mr Butler a list when I first diagnosed you, and I'll discuss it with him again before I leave" she explained. "I'll have the results from your latest blood test fast-tracked, and I'll telephone you this evening with the results" she advised. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Do either of you have any questions?" she asked gently. Jack considered this for a moment, but shook his head. Phryne was about to decline also, until a thought came to her.

"Am I able to go downstairs today?" Phryne asked. "I was hoping to sit in the garden for an hour or so" she explained. "But if you think it would be best for me to remain up here then I will" she stated firmly. Mac smiled softly.

"I see no reason for you not to spend some time in the garden" Mac responded warmly. "The fresh air will be good for you" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "But no more than one hour" she instructed. "And I don't want you to be alone" she stated, her eyes drifting towards Jack, who nodded in agreement.

"Because of the anaemia?" Phryne asked quietly.

"There is that" Mac said gently. "And the very real chance of you climbing over a fence or trying to tunnel your way out to escape your confinement" she added lightly. Jack found himself relaxing slightly, and he smirked in response. Phryne scoffed lightly and shook her head. Mac looked up at Jack. "Keep an eye on her, Inspector" she directed.

"Of course" Jack responded amiably. "Thank you" he said sincerely. Mac smiled.

"Not at all" Mac replied, before rising to her feet, her eyes not leaving Jack's. "Don't look so worried" she advised. "If there was anything to worry about, I'd tell you" she assured him kindly. Jack nodded in understanding, and Mac looked back down towards Phryne. "Behave" she instructed.

"Don't I always?" Phryne asked lightly. Mac met Jack's gaze and they shared what Phryne could only describe as 'the look'. She rolled her eyes and scoffed again. "I will" she assured her. Mac smiled and nodded.

"I'll just go and have a work with Mr Butler, then be on my way" Mac advised. "Call me at the hospital if you need to" she said kindly. "I'll call you when the results are back. Perhaps I'll get to speak to you on your new telephone" she said with a smile, which Phryne returned.

"Perhaps you will" Phryne agreed amiably. "Thank you, Mac" she added. Mac smiled and nodded, before looking up at Jack.

"Everything's fine, Jack" Mac said warmly, smiling softly as she spoke. "I'll call you this evening."

"Thank you" Jack responded, forcing a small smile. Mac nodded and said goodbye once more, before quietly leaving the room, and closing the bedroom door behind her. Phryne looked at Jack, whose hand was still entwined with her own.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, her eyes meeting his. She could see the worry in his eyes, which he was desperately trying to conceal from her. Phryne felt something inside her shatter. Wordlessly, she moved their joined hands to her belly, then pressed his hand down onto the area which was currently being assaulted. Jack splayed his fingers and felt the strong movements and kicked against his palm. Phryne watched as his expression softened and the tension in his body slowly began to dissipate. A warm smile played upon his lips when the baby turned against his hand, pressing its tiny back into his palm. It really was the strangest sensation. She smiled too. "See?" she said, as Jack felt the movements beneath his hand. "They're fine" she assured him. Jack's expression shifted slightly.

"It's not just them I'm worried about" Jack responded quietly, his voice low and husky, as he stared at her belly. Phryne was struck by the emotion in his voice, and she looked at him for several moments, before running her hand up his arm and stroking it soothingly.

"Jack, look at me" Phryne instructed gently. Jack swallowed hard and met her gaze. He looked upset. Something about the look in his eyes broke something inside of Phryne, and she found herself feeling desperate to comfort him. "I feel fine – I am fine" she stated with conviction. "Mac says that my iron levels have only dropped slightly" she reminded him. "And the tests on the blood she took from me today could show an improvement already" she suggested. "If Mac was even slightly concerned, she'd admit me to hospital, you know she would" she continued kindly, her voice soft and calm, as she continued to stroke his arm soothingly. "You heard what she said" she added. "I just need to eat, sleep and stay off my feet – which was precisely how I was planning on spending the next few weeks" she added. Jack smiled very slightly and nodded. But he still looked grave. Phryne turned towards him and took his free hand, lacing her fingers through his and holding it. "If something was seriously wrong, Mac would know about it. She's examining me twice a week, and running checks and tests almost constantly" she reminded him. "There's probably more of my blood in the hospital laboratory than in my actual body" she added lightly. Jack did not laugh, and Phryne regretted her attempt at humour almost immediately. "If something was wrong – if there was a chance something might go wrong – Mac would tell us, and she'd have me back in hospital within the hour" she advised. Jack swallowed hard. "Let's wait for the test results to come back this afternoon" she encouraged. "Alright?" she asked, stroking his hand slightly as she spoke. Jack cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes" Jack responded quietly, before meeting her gaze and attempting to smile gently in response.

"Good" Phryne responded, as she stroked his arm with her right hand, meeting the hand which was splayed across her belly. Jack seemed to be comforted by the combination of her words and the babies' movements, and so she sat perfectly still for several minutes, remaining silent to enable him to think. She would've stayed there for longer, had it not been for a rather pressing matter she needed to attend to. "As much as I'd love to stay here with you" she began, the sound of her voice drawing Jack from his thoughts and prompting him to look up at her, "I need to go to the bathroom" she said gently. Jack nodded in understanding and rose to his feet.

"Of course" Jack responded, before offering her his hands and helping her off the bed. Phryne leaned against him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Thank you, Jack" she smiled, before walking calmly across the room and into the bathroom, where she finally allowed her mask to fall.

A few minutes later, after attending the facilities and reminding herself of Mac's reassurances, Phryne walked back into the bedroom with a smile. Jack was sitting in his armchair looking out of the window, and she joined him at the table, pouring herself another glass of orange juice as they looked out to sea.

"Did you say the new phone line will be fitted at ten?" Phryne asked.

"Yes" Jack responded immediately. Phryne nodded and turned towards him.

"Perhaps we could spend an hour or so in the garden whilst it's being done?" Phryne suggested. Jack's expression softened and he nodded.

"Of course" Jack agreed. Phryne smiled.

"Until then" she replied, drawing her stack of 'to reply to' letters towards her. "I think I'll respond to Jane, and then to your darling nephews and niece" she said, smiling as she spoke. Jack's expression softened and he nodded in agreement, before watching her open Jane's letter and pick up her fountain pen.

"You know, they're your nephews and niece too" Jack reminded her kindly. Phryne looked up from the paper and met his gaze. She smiled softly.

"Yes" Phryne said warmly. "Yes, I suppose they are" she added, smiling at the notion. "I never thought I'd be an aunt" she explained. _Or a mother_ , she reasoned.

"Fairy godmother, I believe was the expression you chose" Jack replied.

"Technically you chose it, I simply agreed" Phryne corrected.

"Ah, yes" Jack returned, nodding as he spoke. Phryne looked up from the letter she was writing and smiled at him, as he drew his own correspondence towards himself, and dealt with it accordingly.

Phryne and Jack dealt with their respective correspondence for over an hour, and had almost finished doing so by the time Mr Butler came to announce the arrival of the men who would be installing the phone line in the bedroom. Phryne thanked him and rose from her seat, before heading into her dressing room and picking a stunning shawl in white and gold silk, which she wrapped around herself, before heading downstairs with Jack.

"Start the clock" Phryne said lightly, hoping to relax Jack somewhat. He smiled politely and continued his descent of their staircase.

Once Phryne and Jack reached the bottom step, Phryne greeted the men in dark blue overalls as warmly as she would a dear friend, before leading Jack through the dining room and into the garden, where Sheila was laying out a delightful selection of lemonade, biscuits, and freshly baked cakes and scones. Phryne's mouth began to water as she made her way towards the table, linking her arm through Jack's and leading him towards the wrought-iron table. She found herself reminded of Alice in Wonderland, and pondered which characters they would be. She certainly wasn't Alice – perhaps the Queen of Hearts, after she'd enjoyed some of the Caterpillar's hashish? She smiled softly at the notion, as Jack guided her across the grass and towards a seat, which she eased herself onto.

"Good morning, my dears" Sheila greeted warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" Phryne responded. Her sentiments were echoed by Jack, who sat down beside her. Sheila looked from Phryne to Jack, who was looking worried. Or trying not to look worried, which always gave him away. Sheila sat down at the table and looked from Jack to Phryne.

"Is everything alright?" Sheila asked. Phryne blinked in surprise.

"Perfectly" Phryne responded, smiling softly as she met Sheila's gaze, before waiting patiently for her to continue. Sheila nodded gently and looked into Phryne's eyes. Something about Sheila's gaze reminded Phryne of Jack, and she found herself confessing all, just as she would do to him. "Mac says my iron levels have dropped slightly" she said calmly. "She's prescribed me stronger iron supplements and has taken a blood sample, but she's assured us the anaemia isn't severe" she added. "And the babies are perfectly fine – they're very healthy, very active, and are continuing to gain weight" she explained. Sheila nodded in understanding.

"That would certainly explain why your hands were so cold" Sheila said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Phryne responded promptly. "Tired, hungry and sore, but apart from that…" she continued, reaching for a cake and placing it onto her plate. "I feel fine" she assured them both. Sheila nodded in agreement.

"Good" Sheila responded warmly. "Well, we'll just have to keep an eye on you, won't we?" she said gently, her eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, who still looked concerned. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose so" Phryne replied amiably, before looking over at Jack, who smiled gently at her. She placed her hand on his thigh and felt him put his hand over hers, lacing their fingers together. She smiled and leaned against him, before closing her eyes, just for a moment. The air was fresh, the temperature warm, and the combination of aromas from the kitchen and flowers created the most wonderful atmosphere. "I could stay out here forever" Phryne declared. Jack put his arm around her and held her close, pressing a kiss upon her temple as he did so. Sheila looked up at Jack and smiled reassuringly, and Jack found himself finally beginning to relax. But he still held Phryne close, his arm around her protectively, as he held her securely against him.

Phryne, Jack and Sheila remained in the garden for the next hour, whilst the phone was being installed in the bedroom. Although Phryne found herself drifting off to sleep on several occasions, neither Jack nor Sheila seemed to mind, and she relaxed completely, leaning against Jack with her head on his chest, and her right arm cradling her belly, which was shrouded in her shawl.

"She looks like an angel" Sheila remarked, as she watched Phryne as she slept. Jack stroked Phryne's side and nodded in agreement.

"She is" Jack responded, as he held his sleeping wife close, mindful not to disturb her.

At eleven o'clock, Phryne was still fast asleep against Jack, and although he was loathe to wake her, he knew that he had to. The workmen, who finished their work after forty-five minutes, had left some time ago, and he was keen to get Phryne back upstairs.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, stroking some hair from her face and stroking her side. "Phryne" he repeated, his voice a little louder and more firm.

"Hmm?" she murmured in response, as she nuzzled into him. Sheila smiled softly. Phryne looked absolutely adorable.

"Phryne, wake up" Jack said, despite himself. Phryne opened her eyes slowly.

"What time is it?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Almost eleven" Jack responded. Phryne sighed against his chest and pushed herself up into a sitting position, which she regretted almost immediately. Her back was very sore.

"By 'almost'…?" Phryne asked.

"Ten fifty eight" Jack informed her. Phryne groaned.

"I didn't even get to eat one of those cakes" Phryne lamented, as Jack helped her to her feet. Sheila smiled.

"You can take it to your room, my dear" Sheila remarked. "Jack can carry your plate for you" she advised, before loading three extra cakes onto it and handing to her son, who thanked her. Phryne murmured her thanks and allowed Jack to lead her back into the house and up the staircase.

By the time Phryne reached her bedroom, she found herself feeling decidedly awake, and in rather desperate need to attend the facilities. After making a beeline for the bathroom, Phryne emerged a minute later, and walked towards Jack, who was inspecting the phone which was by her bedside. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, how wonderful" she remarked, as she considered the black and silver device. "This was such a good idea, Jack" she commended, meeting his gaze as she spoke. "I should've had one installed in here years ago" she added. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"Let's test it, shall we?" Jack suggested, lifting the receiver and dialling a familiar number. After a few moments Jack spoke to the operator, and requested being put through to City South. He had a brief discussion with Senior Constable Collins, before terminating the call. Phryne smiled brightly.

"Perfect" Phryne declared. "Thank you, Jack" she added sincerely. Jack nodded in response.

"It seemed to make sense" Jack responded modestly. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Indeed it does" she agreed. Jack met her gaze.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Jack suggested, stroking her back as he spoke. "You're tired" he stated.

"I was tired" Phryne corrected. "But I feel very much awake now" she added. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding. "Though I would quite like to sit down…" she considered, before easing herself onto the bed and adjusting the pillows behind her. She sighed contently and leaned into them. Bliss.

"Seeing as you aren't tired" Jack added, prompting her to open her eyes, just as he crossed the room and headed back towards the table. "I suppose I should give this to you now" he added casually. Phryne immediately sat up straight and watched him curiously, as he carried the (now open) brown paper package towards her. He handed it to her and sat on the bed beside her, watching as she gazed down at it.

"For me?" Phryne asked gently.

"For you" Jack confirmed. Phryne's expression softened.

"You really are spoiling me, Jack Robinson" Phryne said kindly. "There's no need" she assured him.

"There's every need" Jack returned. "Open it" he encouraged, before she had a chance to argue. "Surely you've been told about looking gift horses in the mouth?" he said lightly. Phryne smiled.

"Are you saying you're an ass, Jack?" Phryne teased, as she removed the paper from the item. Jack smirked in response. "Because I'd have to disagree most strongly" she added, as she removed the final piece of paper, to reveal the back of a book. She turned it over in her hand and read the front cover, gasping at the title.

It was 'Murder at the Vicarage', the latest novel by Agatha Christie.

"Oh, Jack!" Phryne breathed, stroking the front page of the book as though it were made of gold. Which, in a literary sense, it was. She looked up at Jack immediately. "I had no idea it had been released yet!" she proclaimed. Jack smiled at her reaction. "Thank you so much" she added, holding the book with both hands and smiling. Jack was touched by her sincere reaction.

"You are very welcome" Jack returned.

"How did you know…?"

"I _am_ a detective" Jack responded lightly. Phryne smiled and nodded, before opening the front page. "Hopefully, it'll keep you out of trouble for a few hours" he teased.

"I wouldn't count on it" Phryne responded with equal levity, looking up and meeting his gaze. "Do you still have my cake?" she asked. Jack smiled and nodded, before removing the plate of delicious home-baked goods from her dressing table, and resting it on her bedside table. Phryne's eyes lit up, and Jack smiled.

"Is there anything else you need?" Jack asked kindly.

"Only your company" Phryne smiled, before patting the space on the bed beside her. Jack smiled gently and moved around the bed, taking up his place beside her. Phryne smiled and looked up at him, and as he met her gaze, he faltered.

"There's something I was hoping to discuss with you" Jack said gently. Phryne stared at him for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"Of course" Phryne responded, as she watched him intently.

"The Commissioner called me yesterday evening" Jack explained.

"Yes, I remember" Phryne replied. Jack nodded.

"He said that there's been a development in relation to Cesare Cipriano" he stated. Phryne's breath hitched, and she watched Jack closely.

"Tell me" Phryne said gently.

"He didn't tell me the details. He said it was a very delicate matter and he'd only discuss it with me in private" Jack explained. "He's coming to the house this afternoon, at two o'clock" he explained. Phryne placed her book in her lap and held Jack's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Phryne asked, her voice gentle and confused, ad devoid of accusation. Jack swallowed hard.

"Because you'd only just been discharged from hospital, and you were exhausted" Jack began tentatively. "It had already been a very… difficult day, and I didn't want you to worry" he added, his tone sincere and apologetic. "I wanted to get the room ready and make sure you had everything you needed before discussing it with you" he explained. Phryne considered his words and nodded, before taking his hand in her own.

"I understand" Phryne assured him, smiling gently as she spoke. "Thank you for telling me now" she added. Jack nodded.

"I'm sure he won't be here for long…" Jack added.

"It doesn't matter if he is" Phryne responded amiably, before lifting her book. "I'm sure Agatha and I can keep each other company in your absence" she added gently. Jack smiled softly and nodded, and he found himself relaxing. He hated keeping things from her – especially matters concerning the Camorra. But under the circumstances, he felt he had to wait before telling her. Just for a while. "Will you tell me about it after?" Phryne asked, drawing Jack from his thoughts. He looked up at her and met her gaze.

"Of course" Jack responded. Phryne smiled softly.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. Jack nodded.

"You'd probably scale down the building to sneak down undetected if I didn't" Jack returned lightly. Phryne scoffed.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Phryne protested lightly, feigning surprise. "I'd just use the back staircase" she added casually. Jack laughed in response and Phryne leaned against him. "I don't think I'm in any condition to be scaling buildings" she remarked.

"No" Jack agreed. Phryne smiled softly.

"Not for the moment, at least" she sighed. Jack smiled gently and turned towards her.

"What would you like to do right now?" Jack asked quietly.

"This" Phryne responded immediately, leaning against him and cradling her belly with her right arm, holding the book in one hand and his hand in the other. Jack nodded in agreement as she turned towards him, their eyes meeting. "Will you sit with me for a while?" she asked gently. Jack nodded again.

"For as long as you need" Jack assured her. Phryne relaxed visibly and smiled, squeezing his hand gently before adjusting her position and opening her book in her lap. She then reached towards her bedside table and picked up his _Collected Works of William Shakespeare_ , which she had borrowed, and handed it to him. He thanked her and smiled, as he too opened the book by his favourite author, and they both began to read.

Phryne was engrossed in her new Agatha Christie novel, so much so that she forgot her tiredness entirely. She read the book solidly for the next couple of hours, pausing only to attend the bathroom (three times in two hours!) and to enjoy lunch with Jack at the table by the window. Mr Butler had prepared them a veritable feast of sandwiches, quiche, salad and a selection of cold meats and cheeses. Phryne, who had taken her book with her to the dining table and didn't let it out her sight, rested it beside her as she ate hungrily. The combination of the delicious food (of which she ate plenty) and the fact it was past one o'clock, reignited an exhaustion so strong she feared that even the great Agatha Christie would not be able to save her from it. And after heading back to her bed to read more of the novel, she found her fears realised, and she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Shortly before two o'clock Jack, who had noticed Phryne had drank all of her orange juice and ventured downstairs to replace it, found his wife fast asleep in their bed. She was lying on her right side facing the door, her fingers marking the page of the book she'd got up to before sleep finally claimed her. Jack smiled softly and walked towards her side of the bed, placing the glass of orange juice on the bedside table where she would see it, before reaching across her and gently removing the book from her grasp. She stirred very slightly, but thankfully remained asleep, as Jack carried the book across the room and towards the table. He picked up Jane's letter from the top of a stack of correspondence and used it as a bookmark, closing the book upon the missive, before carrying it back towards Phryne and placing it on the bedside table next to the phone. He then picked up the fur runner from the end of the bed and drew it up over her, making sure she was completely covered. He looked down upon her as she slept, smiling at her with affection, before leaning down and kissing her upon her cheek. Phryne sighed deeply and Jack smiled against her skin, before stroking some hair from her face and standing up straight. He was about to head back towards the table when there was a gentle knock at the door. Jack quickly looked down at Phryne, who hadn't stirred, before quickly making his way across the room and opening the door. Mr Butler was about to speak when he noticed Phryne asleep in the bed. In his moment of distraction, he failed to notice the opportunistic Ember rush past him once more, but Jack felt the offending cat against his leg, and turned just as he leapt onto the bed and snuggled up to Phryne.

"Apologies, Sir, I wasn't aware Miss Fisher was asleep" Mr Butler said quietly, prompting Jack to turn towards him. Jack stepped onto the landing and closed the door behind him.

"It's alright" Jack assured her. "She sleeps very deeply these days" he added gently. Mr Butler smiled and nodded with understanding.

"The Chief Commissioner of Police is downstairs to see you, Sir" Mr Butler advised. Jack inhaled deeply and released a slow breath.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack responded, before walking across the landing and towards the staircase. He had only taken a few steps when he stopped and turned back to face Mr Butler, who was just behind him. "If Phryne needs anything…"

"I'll inform you at once, Sir" Mr Butler responded confidently. Jack relaxed and nodded.

"Thank you" he replied, before turning on the spot and making his way towards the staircase, which he quickly descended.

Moments after arriving downstairs, Jack found the very-well dressed and increasingly portly Chief Commissioner of Police standing in the parlour, and staring up at the jade figures on the mantel piece. Jack closed the door behind him quietly.

"Good afternoon, Commissioner" he greeted, prompting the man to turn towards him.

"Jack" the Commissioner responded with a nod, before gesturing towards an armchair. Jack suppressed his surprise at being invited to sit down in a house he actually lived in, and instinctively moved towards the seat and sitting on it as requested. As he did so, he found himself wondering what Phryne would have done in such circumstances. She probably would have sat on the table. He suppressed a private smile at the thought, and looked up as the Commissioner sat in the armchair opposite him, and continued to speak. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you" Jack responded.

"You're well?" he asked.

"Very" Jack assured him. The Commissioner considered him for a few moments and nodded in response.

"Good, good" he replied, before holding his gaze. "I'm sorry for all the cloak and dagger, but it's a dangerous business, as well you know."

"Yes" Jack agreed, meeting the Commissioner's eyes with an unwavering gaze. The Commissioner nodded. "You said that there had been a development in relation to Cipriano?"

"Yes, that's right" the Commissioner responded, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair as he spoke. "And under the circumstances, given your history – and your family's history – with the Camorra, I wanted to discuss this with you in person" he advised. "It's also rather delicate, as I'm sure you'll agree" he added. "But unfortunately for us, many of the constabulary's most delicate matters tend to make front news press" he added, drumming his fingers once more. Jack nodded in understanding. The Commissioner was clearly in need of a cigarette – or a glass of whiskey. Whilst he didn't hold the former, Phryne was very well-stocked when it came to the latter.

"Would you care for a drink, Sir?" Jack asked politely.

"Thank you, yes" the Commissioner responded, apparently animated by the offer. "Your butler did offer me tea, but I feel the need for something stronger" he explained. Jack smiled and nodded in understanding, before rising from his chair and crossing the room towards the drinks cabinet. "Seems odd saying that" the Commissioner observed, prompting Jack to turn towards him as he poured. "'your butler'" he explained. Jack carried the drink across the room and handed it to the Commissioner.

"Mr Butler is Phryne's butler" Jack advised.

"And yours, too" the Commissioner argued. "Seeing as you're married" he explained. "What's hers is yours" he added. Jack met his gaze for a moment. There was something in his tone he didn't like. And it certainly wasn't helped by the fact that the Commissioner was referring to Mr Butler as though he were an object.

"What's hers is hers" Jack responded calmly, "and Mr Butler is a very close friend and confidante of Phryne's" he explained. "He's much more than a butler" he advised.

"Yes, yes, of course" the Commissioner responded distractedly, before drinking his (very expensive) whiskey haste. The Commissioner uttered some words of approval concerning the whiskey, before laying down the crystal glass upon the table. "Cesare Cipriano" he said calmly, holding Jack's gaze as he spoke. Jack was relieved that the conversation was back on track, and nodded encouragingly. "Yesterday morning, a guard at City Gaol was caught attempting to smuggle letters from Cipriano to Salvatore" he advised. Jack's eyes widened. "After some intense questioning, the guard admitted that Cipriano had paid him to do so – and had been paying him to do so – since Salvatore's incarceration" he advised. Jack nodded gravely.

"What does the letter say?" Jack asked.

"It's in Italian" the Commissioner responded. "I've got a translator arriving later this afternoon to tell me just that. The envelope was unopened when we arrested the guard, and I wouldn't trust his translation in any event."

"No" Jack agreed. The Commissioner held his gaze. "Do you have any of the other letters?" Jack asked.

"Not yet" the Commissioner responded. "We didn't want Salvatore to become suspicious, so I've arranged for the governor and some of my men search his cell this evening at five, when he's having his meeting with his lawyer" he stated. Jack nodded in approval. "If there's letters in there, we'll find 'em" he stated. Jack nodded in agreement. The governor and the Police would know precisely where to search. But it was also possible – and highly likely – that any previous letters had been destroyed. "We're also going to use this guard as bait to try and catch Cipriano" he announced, drawing Jack immediately from his thoughts, and prompting him to listen attentively. "We're gonna have him contact Cipriano and tell him that Salvatore has a letter for him, which he needs to deliver" he stated. Jack nodded in understanding. "We'll arrange for them to meet, and then we'll arrest him" he explained. Jack considered the plan for a moment before nodding.

"And you're sure this guard can be trusted?" Jack asked. The Commissioner leaned back in his seat.

"He's not the smartest of men" the Commissioner responded diplomatically. "But he knows what the Camorra are capable of, and he's terrified of what they'll do to him if they find out" he stated. "He knows he's going to prison either way, so I've assured him I'll arrange for him to serve his sentence in a gaol in Sydney, providing he cooperates" he stated. "And he will, Jack" he added confidently. "He will." Jack nodded slowly in understanding. "This is the best chance we've got at nailing Cipriano."

"I agree" Jack responded.

"And we wanna nail him, Jack. And not just for his affiliation with the Camorra" the Commissioner explained calmly. "After what he tried to do to you, I've got the entire constabulary baying for his blood, not to mention the press."

"Cipriano could be very useful in providing intelligence concerning the Camorra, especially with Salvatore's trial coming up in a few weeks" Jack reminded the Commissioner. "It would be much better if he is captured alive" he reasoned. The Commissioner stared at Jack for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"Which is precisely the argument I will be making when I make the necessary arrangements" the Commissioner stated, rising from his seat as he spoke. Jack copied the motion, and rose directly to face him. "Given the circumstances, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be a direct part of it" he explained. Jack listened intently. "If we're to rely on any evidence we obtain from Cipriano at his trial or at Salvatore's, we have to be above reproach, there can be no question that we have acted by the book."

"I agree" Jack responded, knowing the Commissioner was right, despite wanting to take part in the matter personally. He knew Phryne was worried about Cipriano; she tensed, her cheeks paled, and her eyes adopted a very telling look whenever his name was broached. He wanted Cipriano apprehended more for her peace of mind than his own. And, thankfully, it sounded like that was going to happen. "But if there is anything I can do…" he explained. The Commissioner nodded.

"I can personally assure you that you will be fully informed" the Commissioner stated. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" Jack returned. "I appreciate it" he added. The Commissioner nodded in response.

"Well, I best get back to the station" he stated. "The translator is arriving in an hour or so, and I want to be there when he does" he declared.

"Of course" Jack returned. "I'll see you out" he added.

"Thank you" the Commissioner responded, before following Jack out of the parlour and into the hallway. Jack walked ahead and opened the door for him, turning to face him before he departed.

"You'll let me know about the letter?" Jack asked. The Commissioner met his gaze and nodded.

"The moment I know what it says, I'll call you" the Commissioner said quietly, as Jack handed him his hat and coat.

"Thank you" Jack responded. The Commissioner nodded in acknowledgement.

"Give your wife my regards" the Commissioner asked. Jack suppressed a scoff at the social politeness. The Commissioner hadn't even asked how she was.

"Yes, Sir" Jack responded, before watching the Commissioner leave the house, and make his way down the path. Jack closed the door behind him before he'd even reached the gate.

After nodding politely to the two officers guarding the house (whose names he couldn't remember), the Commissioner adjusted his hat and made his way across the street and towards his car. As he did so, he caught sight of a black cab parked just down the street. A moment after he'd registered it, the cab drove slowly forward, before cruising down the street and out of St Kilda. The Commissioner hesitated for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders dismissively, and getting into his own vehicle. The translator would be at the station by three o'clock, and he had better be able to tell him what that letter said.


	132. Chapter 99

Following the departure of the Chief Commissioner, Jack headed back upstairs to join his wife, who was sleeping soundly in their bed. She was laying on her right side facing the window, her right arm concealed beneath her pillow, as her left arm rested on the bedsheets which shrouded her body. Ember was fast asleep on one of Jack's remaining pillows, curled up in a neat ball with the back of his head resting against Phryne's as he snored contently. As Jack cautiously approached her, he noticed that she had borrowed a pillow from his side of the bed and positioned it beneath her belly. It was something she had been doing quite often, especially in the past couple of months as she had got bigger. Jack remembered Dr MacMillan advising that it would provide her with additional support and make her feel more comfortable, and was glad to see that she was right. He smiled warmly in response and watched her for a few moments whilst she slept, before heading across the room and towards the table, where he sat down and looked out of the window.

Jack stared out towards the foreshore for several minutes, having found himself lost in thought, as he considered his recent discussion with the Commissioner. Although the plan was well-thought out and very plausible, he couldn't help but feel rather unsettled by it. The Camorra weren't the usual run-of-the-mill criminals who walked the streets of Melbourne. They were far more dangerous, intelligent and elusive than anyone they had ever faced before. And so the idea of one of their highest ranking members – someone who had almost murdered a Police officer and was therefore probably quite keen to lie low – simply walking into a trap was not one which he found altogether convincing. As he ran through the plan the Commissioner had outlined again and again, he found himself arriving at the very same conclusion that his boss had and, despite his doubts, he knew that it was probably the greatest chance they had to apprehend Cipriano. And given the man's fearlessness when it came to attempting to assassination members of the Victorian Police, and the extensive media coverage and speculation on him, he reasoned that it was best to attempt to capture him sooner rather than later. Such an opportunity would be rare, and could not be missed. Despite the innumerable risks and dangers associated with it. Jack rubbed his temple and sighed tiredly, as he stared out across the sea and towards the skyline, which was turning a beautiful shade of azure blue. He allowed himself a few moments longer to consider the matter of the Camorra, before reminding himself that there was nothing more he could do until the Commissioner called later that afternoon with news on the letter they'd recovered. He then turned his attentions towards his correspondence, desperate for a distraction, and knowing that his letters would aptly provide one. As he began to open the first letter, he found himself remembering his discussion with Phryne after she'd opened her own correspondence earlier that day. He looked across the table and rested his gaze upon the small stack of letters she had opened, read and responded to, and he considered them pensively. Phryne herself was also in need of a distraction. And as he glanced upon an impossibly ostentatious invitation in the midst of her letters, he found himself confident of just how he could provide it.

Phryne slept deeply throughout the afternoon, her large belly supported by Jack's pillow as she snuggled down beneath the sheets. Jack remained silent as he considered his correspondence and read casefiles beside the window, casting glances at her every so often to check on her, and finding she had barely moved at all. She was clearly comfortable and exhausted, a combination which would explain why she hadn't risen in the past couple of hours, which was practically considered hibernation given the poor quality of the sleep she'd endured in recent weeks. Jack found himself feeling guilty at the thought of how badly she was sleeping, particularly at night, when she would struggle to get comfortable, become incredibly hot, or need to rise every hour or so to attend the bathroom. No wonder she slept so often and so frequently during the day. She must be exhausted. And so he was relieved to find that she was sleeping so well this afternoon.

Indeed, Phryne may have slept even better, had it not been for the shrill ringing of the telephone beside her, shortly after four o'clock. Jack rose quickly to his feet and hurried towards the phone, hoping to get it before she woke, but to no avail. By the time he'd taken two steps towards her Phryne had pushed herself up in bed and lifted the receiver, her eyes still closed as she spoke.

"Phryne Robinson" Phryne slurred tiredly. There was a brief pause on the other end.

 _"Good afternoon, darling. It's Mac"_ came the warm, familiar voice of her close friend. Phryne smiled softly and rubbed her head tiredly, as a disgruntled Ember – woken prematurely from his rest by that infernal shrill-sounding ringing machine – stretched languidly and stalked across the bed towards Jack, who he decided was responsible for the rude interruption into what had been a very peaceful slumber.

"Hello, Mac" Phryne replied, her voice sounding more alert than it had done previously. But only just. Jack, who like his wife had been expecting the call from Mac with the blood test results, walked slowly towards the bed, before sitting on the end of it. Phryne looked up at him and smiled warmly.

 _"I'm sorry, Phryne, did I wake you?"_ Mac asked guiltily.

"It's fine" Phryne responded gently. "Do you have the test results?" she added, her voice betraying her nervousness. Jack reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers, feeling the tension throughout her body. He moved closer to her.

 _"Yes, they have. And it's good news"_ Mac assured her, her words causing Phryne to relax visibly. She felt relief flood her entire body. _"Your iron levels have increased from the previous test results, which is excellent"_ she advised. _"They're still lower than I'd like, but better than before"_ she informed her. _"So keep taking the medication, eat more iron-rich foods and sleep as often as you require it_ " she instructed, as Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I will" Phryne assured her. "Thank you, Mac" she added sincerely.

 _"Not at all, darling"_ Mac responded. _"I'll need to keep a close eye on you, which will involve bi-weekly blood tests I'm afraid"_ she added. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded in understanding. She was beginning to understand how her hatpin holder felt.

"Of course. Whatever you need" Phryne responded calmly, as she sat up straighter in bed, and released Jack's hand to reach for the pillow she'd been holding beneath her belly, just before it fell to the floor. Ember broke his accusative glare at Jack for long enough to look towards the pillow with moderate disinterest, before turning back towards Jack with a look which the inspector felt reasonably confident would make smaller mammals die of fright. Jack, however, was not a small mammal. And he stared back. "Yes, yes of course. Thank you, Mac" Phryne continued, the sound of her voice drawing Jack's attention away from the cat and towards his wife. "Goodbye" she added, before hanging up the receiver and turning towards Jack, who looked up at her expectantly. It was clear from her voice and demeanour that the news was good, but he needed to hear verbal confirmation. "Mac says that my iron levels have increased" she explained. "Though they are still a little low, so she's going to be keeping a close eye on me" she added tentatively. "But everything's fine" she reassured him. Jack held her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Good" Jack responded, his relief palpable. "That's very good" he added, smiling softly as he spoke. Although the levels had improved, they were still low, so his concern was not completely allayed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel perfectly fine" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and kind, as she placed her hand gently on the side of her belly. Her babies, who had woken shortly after she'd picked up the phone, were kicking most suggestively, revealing that they too shared her rather strong feeling of hunger. It felt as though she hadn't eaten in hours. "I'll feel even better after I've eaten" she proclaimed, her voice imbued with a happy excitement which made Jack smile. Before he could respond, Phryne had moved the bedsheets aside and had risen to her feet. She was about to head towards the door when Jack rose and called her name.

"Phryne" Jack said tentatively, prompting her to turn towards him. "Perhaps I could get you something?" he offered kindly. Phryne was about to politely decline and assure him she could do so herself, when she found herself reminded quite firmly of her confinement. The memory struck her with an almost physical blow, which surprised her. She'd almost forgotten. Though how she had was quite startling. It wasn't the kind of thing one forgot. "Phryne?" Jack said gently, after she had remained in a pensive silence for several moments. She looked up at him with a solemn expression.

"You're not a member of my staff, Jack" Phryne reminded him, her voice quiet and somewhat embarrassed. "You shouldn't have to be running around after me and indulging my every whim." She'd always coveted independence, and found it incredibly difficult not to be able to do things by herself. She hadn't realised just how much she would struggle – and how much other people would need to do for her – until now. And it was mortifying. Although Dot and Mr B managed the majority of the household chores between them (including preparing her meals) she had always maintained that she was perfectly capable of looking after herself, and would not expect them to indulge her every whim or trivial desire. She was more than able to do that herself. Or at least, she had been. Until now.

Jack, who had seen the discomfort in Phryne's expression and demeanour, and heard the regret in her voice as she spoke, adopted a soothing expression and took a step towards her.

"No, but I am your husband" Jack reminded her, his voice warm and kind, as he placed his hand upon her waist and drew her close. "We're supposed to take care of each other" he said gently, "even though there is no doubt in my mind that you're more than capable of looking after yourself" he stated confidently, not wishing to offend Phryne. "But I'd hardly call ensuring my wife and children don't go hungry constitutes indulging a whim" he advised.

"No, I suppose it doesn't" Phryne temporised.

"No" Jack responded kindly, a warm smile playing upon his lips. "And I can assure you, I wasn't planning on running" he stated. Phryne laughed lightly.

"Well, you might want to reconsider that, at least" Phryne replied, smiling at him with affection, as she moved his hand from her waist to the side of her belly. "Because from the assault your children are mounting against my abdominal wall, they don't seem minded to wait" she informed him. Jack splayed his fingers out across her rounded belly, and felt the strong kicks which graced his palm. Jack looked up at her and smiled, his eyes lighting up as they met her gaze. Phryne smiled brightly in response.

"What can I get for you?" Jack asked kindly.

Before Phryne could formulate a response, Ember, who had been waiting somewhat impatiently for her to return to the bed, strutted over towards her and got onto his back legs, before reaching up towards her and digging his claws into her dress to subtly acquire her attention. Phryne inhaled sharply and turned towards the cat, who she stroke placatingly, before returning her attentions towards Jack.

"I think I-"

Before she could continue, Ember, who was not satisfied by her attentions, meowed loudly, and began to bat her hip gently with his paw to get her attention. Phryne turned towards him and lifted him into her arms, cradling him against her chest, as she looked down upon him with confusion. Jack watched as Ember snuggled into Phryne and began to purr loudly as Phryne stroked him. He rolled his eyes and suppressed a smirk.

"What?" asked Phryne, who looked up at Jack with an amused and somewhat bewildered expression. Jack met her gaze and smirked.

"You're getting soft, Miss Fisher" Jack said lightly. Phryne scoffed and feigned offence.

"I most certainly am not" Phryne protested, her voice slightly higher than usual, though her expression warm and her eyes alight. "I'm simply trying to ensure this sharp-clawed predator doesn't shred one of the few garments which still fits me" she responded artlessly. Jack's expression softened and he smiled at her sympathetically.

"It would indeed be a travesty to ruin such a beautiful dress" Jack said warmly, as he took a single step towards her. Ember, not appreciating this intrusion, issued a low warning growl, which caused Jack to stare at him and Phryne to erupt into laughter.

"Why don't you venture into the kitchen and find us something sinfully sweet, whilst I placate this rather demanding feline?" Phryne suggested, stroking the cat in question placatingly as she spoke. Jack was about to make a very different suggestion concerning the fate of the cat, but stopped himself, and simply smiled and nodded.

"Is there anything in particular that takes your fancy?" Jack asked, as he turned towards the door.

"Besides yourself, you mean?" Phryne purred. Jack turned towards her with a serious expression.

"Yes" Jack said simply, pretending to be unaffected by Phryne's words and tone, both of which were having their usual affect upon his body. He swallowed hard and thought of other matters – chiefly Ember digging his claws into his thigh – and was much recovered by the time she responded. Though from her smile, it was clear that she had sensed his dilemma.

"Something sweet, with strawberries, please" Phryne said contemplatively. "If we have anything-"

"I'll find something" Jack assured her, smiling softly. "I'll be right back" he assured her. Phryne smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne replied. Jack nodded and headed towards the door, as he embarked on his most important quest. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Phryne looked down upon the misbehaving cat in her arms. "You really ought to be more polite, Ember" Phryne chastised lightly. "There's no need for rudeness" she informed him, before carrying him over to the bed and setting him down in front her pillows. She stroked him a few more times, before walking across the room and heading towards the table, taking up her new favourite seat and looking out to sea.

Ember watched Phryne place her hand tenderly on top of her belly as she gazed out towards the beach. Feeling decidedly rebuffed, he sat down on the bed and curled into a ball, falling asleep once more on the warm section of his bed. With his back presented to his favourite human in protest for her disrespect.

As Phryne stared out to sea, she found herself longing to be on the foreshore, to walk along the warm white sand, to feel the sea breeze in her hair, to smell the ocean. But alas, circumstances prevented her from doing so. For the moment, at least. Phryne stroked her belly absently as she thought. The closest she would get to the foreshore was her garden, which she adored; though she suspected she would soon feel the effects of such limitations. Thankfully, Phryne's descent into melancholy was prevented by the timely arrival of Jack, who came bearing the most welcome of gifts.

Phryne turned towards Jack as he closed the door behind him, and smiled at the sight before her. He was carrying a plate of jam tarts, which caused her mouth to water. She sat up straighter in her seat in anticipation of their arrival, and Jack battled to suppress the smirk which was threatening to form itself upon his lips. Instead, he walked towards her and placed the plate in the centre of the table, before placing a small plate in front of her, and then one on his side of the table. Her eyes followed the jam tarts on their journey, and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to snatch one from the plate the moment he set it down. Thankfully, she was aided by Jack, who began to speak to her.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered. "I brought you some more orange juice earlier, whilst you were asleep" he advised. Phryne glanced towards her bedside table and smiled.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne responded, before placing her hands on the arms of her chair and attempting to rise. Before she could, Jack held up a hand to still her.

"I'll get it, it's fine" Jack assured her, as he turned on the spot and walked towards her bedside table before she had a chance to protest. Phryne swallowed her instinctive response and lowered herself back into her seat, looking up at Jack as he carried the glass of orange juice and Agatha Christie novel towards her.

"Jack, I'm perfectly capable of walking across the room" Phryne said patiently.

"As am I" Jack responded easily, as he placed her drink and book down before her. "And I was already standing" he reminded her, as he took up the armchair opposite her. Phryne acceded defeat and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Phryne responded modestly, as she reached across the table and picked up a jam tart, placing it in the centre of her plate and looking down upon it. Her babies began to kick hungrily (and somewhat impatiently) and she found herself compelled to take the first bite before asking Jack the question which had been burning on her lips. One bite turned into two, then three, and then somehow the entire jam tart had disappeared, and she found herself required to pick up a second one. Jack, who had not even taken a bite out of his first, smiled with affection at her, before sipping his coffee. He was distracted from his thoughts by Phryne, who posed her question before her mouth was too full of these sinfully delicious treats to enable her to talk. "How was your meeting with the Commissioner?" she asked casually.

Jack slowly lowered his coffee cup from his lips and looked up at Phryne, who was watching him intently.

"It was very informative" Jack responded carefully, his eyes meeting hers as he spoke. "It appears there has indeed been quite a development."

Over the next couple of minutes, Jack outlined his discussion with the Commissioner to Phryne (though neglecting to mention the references he made to Mr Butler, which Jack felt certain Phryne would take exception to), whilst she listened intently. He told her about the apprehension of the prison guard, the letter which had been on his person, and the plan to use the man as bait to capture Cesare Cipriano. Phryne's eyes were alight and she nodded keenly at intervals, remaining uncharacteristically quiet as Jack continued his narrative. She tensed almost palpably at the mention of Cipriano, but soon relaxed when she heard of the plan to capture him. After finishing his final sentence, Jack waited patiently as Phryne considered the information, her eyes drifting away from his gaze as she took it all in. After a couple of moments, she spoke.

"So the letter is currently being translated?" Phryne asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes" he confirmed. "The translator was due to arrive at the station this afternoon" he informed her. "The Commissioner said he'd call me as soon as he received any news" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Did the Commissioner tell you when he would put the plan to apprehend Cipriano into effect?" Phryne asked. Jack detected more than just a hint of anxiety in her voice and expression, and responded carefully.

"No, he didn't" Jack replied. "I believe he was probably waiting for news on the letter before making the arrangements" he advised. "I'll ask him this afternoon" he assured her. Phryne nodded mechanically in response.

"But you aren't-" she began, before breaking off abruptly, and attempting to recover herself quickly. She felt incredibly hot and almost impossibly anxious, as her body was flooded with concern. "The Commissioner isn't expecting you to have an active role in trying to…" she continued, before pausing once more, and finding herself unable to continue. Jack realised the reason for her concern immediately, and internally chastised himself for not having made the position clearer earlier. He shook his head and reached for her hand, which he held in his own.

"No" Jack responded, his voice confident and clear. "Given the circumstances, he doesn't believe it would be wise for me to be directly involved in his capture, and I agree with him" he assured her, not wishing for there to be any room for doubt or concern. Phryne appeared visibly relieved and she nodded, her expression softening slightly.

"Good" Phryne said gently, her tone conveying her relief. She smiled softly. "But he will keep us updated?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Of course" Jack replied. Phryne nodded once more. "This is the best opportunity to capture him we have ever had" he advised. "I've been speaking to Tessa and my other informants weekly, and there have been no reports or sightings of him, not even whispers" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"He's a high-ranking member of the Camorra, so he certainly isn't stupid" Phryne said quietly, attempting to quell the overwhelming feeling of nausea and panic she experienced whenever she thought – much less talked – about the person who almost killed the man she loved. "He's almost certainly laying low" she added. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Which is precisely why we need to make the most out of this opportunity to capture him" Jack replied. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze. "Getting him off the streets would reassure the public, and potentially provide us with a valuable insight into the Camorra. If he talks" he explained. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Which is rather a big 'if'" Phryne responded. Jack nodded. "But having him in city gaol for the rest of his life would certainly be a reassurance" she added candidly. "To the public, and the city" she added quickly, feeling suddenly rather self-conscious. Jack squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Yes, it would" Jack agreed. Phryne met his gaze and smiled softly, as they shared a look of understanding. "Everything's going to be fine, Phryne" he assured her. Phryne's smile faded and she nodded stiffly.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her voice low and quiet, and not completely like her own.

Jack considered Phryne closely for a few moments, as he tried to decide upon the best way to comfort her. Ever since his attack, every time Cipriano was mentioned in the press or in their line of work, she'd become visibly affected and incredibly anxious, despite her attempts to hide it. Jack remembered his doctor telling him how Phryne, who had been almost eight months pregnant at the time, had waited outside the operating theatre during his surgery, and had then refused to leave his bedside once he was admitted to the ward. He couldn't imagine how terrible it must have been for her, to receive that call in the middle of the night, especially in her condition. But the waiting for news, the uncertainty as to whether the terrible injury the person you loved had been afflicted with would prove fatal, was something which he understood; he'd experienced it when Phryne had been hospitalised after she'd been stabbed whilst saving his life. He remembered not being able to think, or concentrate, or formulate any coherent thoughts other than an almost primal need to see her – to be with her – to know she was alright. Those days he spent in hospital after her attack had been the worst, most torturous days of his entire existence, rivalling even the experiences he had during the War. And as he looked on her now, as she attempted to appear calm and unaffected, he could see the pain and the fear in her eyes, and he understood it completely. Because he too had lived it. And knowing how painful it was, he was desperate to save her from it.

Jack had learned from experience that, on occasions like this, the best thing to provide Phryne with to reassure her and take her mind away from the matters which were troubling her was a distraction. And if anyone knew how to distract her, it was him.

"There's not much more we'll be able to do until we hear back from the Commissioner later today" Jack advised her, the sound of his voice drawing her from her reverie. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and looked up at him, nodding in agreement. "So why don't we have that deciding round of 'The Landlord's Game'?" he asked, prompting Phryne to stare at him in surprise. She hadn't been expecting him to make such a suggestion. "And see how 'inevitable' your victory really is?" he asked lightly, a warm smile playing on his lips. Phryne's expression softened and she found herself smiling in response. "Unless you'd rather read the rest of your novel?"

"I think Agatha would understand having to wait a while before receiving my full attention" Phryne responded, feigning arrogance. "Especially in light of such a worthy cause" she teased. Jack smirked in response and nodded.

"Why don't you set up the board, whilst I go and find my mother?" Jack suggested, rising from his seat as he spoke. "I'd suggest you seek her out yourself, but I'm not sure your head would fit through the door at present" he added, his tone serious, despite his jest.

Phryne scoffed in response and smiled at his disappearing back, not seeing the proud smile which was plastered across his face at his victory. She always enjoyed sparring playfully with Jack, though at this precise moment, she found herself completely lost for words. Instead she smiled privately and reached for the game, which she began to set up with confidence. Because there was no greater triumph than victory.

But unfortunately for Phryne, she did not be experiencing either in relation to the board game. Because one and a half hours after the game commenced, Sheila secured her second victory, which even the lady detective herself admitted was a glorious one.

"Well, I've had years of practice, dears" Sheila responded modestly, as she helped to put the game away. Her efforts were somewhat hindered by Ember who, in the midst of a supreme sulk, had leapt onto Sheila's lap the moment she sat down, and had commandeered her as his few favourite human of the household, casting occasional glances towards Phryne, who could barely conceal her amusement. It was startling how intelligent that cat appeared to be.

"You mustn't be so modest, Sheila" Phryne said good-naturedly. "Your victory was very well-deserved" she added kindly. Jack smirked privately.

"One might say it was inevitable" Jack stated, his voice calm and sincere. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze. He rose an eyebrow and smirked at her, and she fixed him with one of her looks. Before smiling.

"Indeed one might" Phryne agreed generously.

Sheila looked from Phryne to Jack, and smiled. She couldn't help but think she was missing something. Her expression softened and her smile warmed. She was just about to respond to their playful sparring, when the shrill (and somewhat unexpected) ringing of the telephone distracted them all. Sheila laid down her cards just as Jack got up from his chair and headed towards the phone.

"I keep forgetting you have a telephone in your bedroom, dear" Sheila said warmly, as she picked up her and Jack's cards and began to separate them into the necessary piles. After Phryne did not respond, Sheila looked up at her, and found her daughter-in-law staring at Jack as he talked on the telephone. She had the most curious, concerned look in her eyes, and Sheila was so struck by it that she reached across towards her, placing her hand on her forearm. "Phryne?" she asked gently.

The sound of her own name being uttered was enough to draw Phryne from her thoughts, and she looked up at Sheila expectantly, her eyes somewhat glazed, but meeting her gaze.

"I'm sorry?" Phryne asked, somewhat distractedly, fearing she had missed a question.

"Is everything alright?" Sheila asked. Phryne forced a smile.

"Of course" Phryne responded, her voice rising slightly. "Everything's fine" she assured her, as she put her own cards neatly away, and began to fold the board. Sheila smiled softly and nodded, despite not being at all convinced. Clearly, something about the telephone call had worried Phryne. Was she expecting bad news? Just as the question formed itself in Sheila's mind, and gave her cause to worry, Jack bade farewell to the caller and hung up. Phryne looked up at him and watched as he made his way back towards the table.

"That was the Commissioner" Jack explained, as he sat down opposite Phryne. His voice was calm and level, and earned her full attention. They'd already apprised Sheila of the situation, having promised to inform her of any developments involving Jack's assailant the moment they became available. And Jack, ever the honourable man, was true to his word. "Although the letter has been translated, and it was indeed written in Italian, the content is bland. Suspiciously so" he explained. "The translator believes it's possible that the letter to have been written in some kind of code" he explained. Phryne found herself feeling utterly dejected.

"And if the letter was genuine, and its contents perfectly innocent, why have it smuggled into a prison by a guard?" Phryne hypothesised. Jack nodded in agreement. "Have they managed to solve it?" Phryne asked, trying to sound calm as she spoke, despite already knowing the answer.

"Not just yet" Jack said tentatively. "But they've enlisted the help of two men who acted a code breakers during the War. One is working in Sydney and the other retired to Bendigo, and both are on their way to Melbourne tonight" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. It wasn't the news she'd been hoping for. Nor Jack. "They'll keep working on the letter tonight, and will bring us a copy of the original and the translation tomorrow morning, as well as any notes this fellow from Bendigo might be able to offer" he added. "He's expected to arrive later today" he advised. Phryne nodded once more.

"So what does the letter say exactly?" Sheila asked. Jack turned towards his mother.

"Apparently the words are all Italian – most likely Neapolitan - but the order they are written in means that the letter itself makes no sense" Jack explained. Phryne sighed gently as she considered the issue.

"Perhaps I could take a look at it?" Phryne suggested, prompting Jack to meet her gaze. "I worked on some… modest tasks for the British government after the War ended, and many of them involved deciphering coded messages" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding. He didn't doubt there was a charming, handsome and highly-intelligent (and probably highly sexed) code breaker involved in the story, though present company meant he wouldn't tease her over it. Yet. "I might be able to assist" she added. Jack nodded immediately.

"Of course" Jack responded. "I'll bring it to you the moment it arrives" he assured her. Phryne smiled softly and nodded gratefully, finding herself feeling considerably relieved. She had been worried that Jack would interpret Mac's orders of bedrest a little too firmly. She was glad to see that he was still willing to allow her to take part in Police matters, even if only from the confines of their bedroom.

Although Jack was not thrilled at the idea of Phryne working on a case, especially one involving Cesare Cipriano, he knew that not allowing her view the letter would only serve to increase her concern and frustration over the situation. He saw no harm in allowing her to attempt to break whatever code had been applied to the letter – not doubting her abilities in the slightest. And he strongly suspected that working on the letter would prevent her from feeling helpless and trapped, as he was sure she would do in such circumstances. But he would keep an eye on her to ensure she looked after herself, and stuck to Dr MacMillan's instructions. She had a habit of forgetting to take care of herself.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, the sound of her voice drawing him out of his thoughts. Jack nodded in understanding.

"You're welcome" he responded, a little more formally than was necessary.

Sheila, who had been keeping her own counsel on her thoughts, looked up towards her son and asked him the question which had been concerning her directly.

"Will the Commissioner still attempt to arrange a meeting between this prison guard and Cipriano even if the letter cannot be translated?" Sheila asked, her voice uncharacteristically nervous and somewhat hesitant. Jack's expression softened, and adopted the patient, soothing look which Phryne recognised immediately.

"Yes" Jack responded confidently. "He wants to make the arrangements sooner rather than later, to avoid the chance of Cipriano or Salvatore growing suspicious of the missing guard" he explained. Sheila nodded in understanding.

"I see" Sheila replied, sounding somewhat relieved. "Good" she added, after considering the matter further for a few moments. She then looked up at her son with warm eyes. "And you'll have no part in it?" she asked, the worry returning to her voice once more. Phryne felt something deep inside of her ache.

"No" Jack assured her. "No, not for a moment" he added. "I won't be directly involved. I'll just be kept informed of any developments which occur" he explained. Sheila smiled and nodded.

Although she had asked the question earlier, and both Jack and Phryne had reassured her that he would not be involved in Cipriano's capture, she was still very worried. She knew Jack's job put him in danger on a daily basis, but he had never been shot before. That had been so, so close. Far too close. The thought of losing him was simply unbearable.

"Good" Sheila responded, forcing a smile. She felt Phryne place her hand upon her arm, and she turned towards her with a grateful smile. Sheila placed her hand over Phryne's and Phryne smiled at her warmly. "I should go and help Mr Butler with dinner" she announced, before lifting a rather disgruntled Ember from her lap and sitting him on the chair, which he viewed as an incredibly poor substitute for a nice, warm human. "I'll be downstairs if either of you need anything" she said gently, smiling at her daughter-in-law and then at her son before departing. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Phryne looked up at Jack, who was looking at the door with concern.

"It can't be easy for her" Phryne said sympathetically, her voice drawing Jack's attentions towards her. "You and I both know how difficult it is knowing that someone who hurt someone you love so badly is still out there" she explained. Jack swallowed hard and nodded. Phryne had had that experience with Murdoch Foyle. And Cipriano, he supposed. And he himself had been gravely worried for Phryne when Foyle was at large. And although the man who stabbed her at the docks had been apprehended immediately, it provided him with only minimal comfort. Because she had still been hurt. Badly. And nothing he could do would change that.

"Yes" Jack agreed, his voice low and gravelly. "But not for much longer" he added confidently, holding her gaze as he spoke. He wanted to reassure her more than himself. She relaxed slightly and nodded.

"No" Phryne agreed. "Not for much longer at all" she added, attempting to sound as confident as he himself had been. Which was somewhat difficult, given the subject of the conversation, and the sobering effect it had upon the family. The fact her lower back was aching from her having been seated in the same position for two hours certainly wasn't helping matters. Jack watched as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, frowning slightly as she tried to find a more manageable position.

"Why don't I run you a bath before dinner?" Jack offered kindly. Phryne looked up at him and smiled softly. Although a bath sounded divine, she was concerned about Jack. He seemed perfectly fine, but she knew that the Cipriano matter would be weighing heavily on his mind. And she wanted to be there for him in case he needed to talk. Sensing that she was about to protest, despite the fact that her body was practically screaming its instructions to her, Jack persevered. "I need to have a word with my mother and Mr Butler, and there are some phone calls I need to make" he explained. "It's alright" he assured her, his voice warm and sincere. Phryne held his gaze for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked kindly. Jack's expression softened and he nodded.

"Yes. Absolutely" Jack responded, before rising from his seat. "Would you like to take your book with you?" he asked, noticing it on the table just as he was about to head into the bathroom.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded politely, as she rose from her seat. "I think there have been enough problems at the vicarage without us adding water" she said lightly. Jack smiled and nodded in understanding, before accompanying Phryne into the bathroom.

"Have you worked out who the killer is yet?" Jack asked. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence.

"Of course" Phryne replied, as though the answer were obvious. "In fact, I'd wager I knew his identity before Agatha did" she added, feigning offence. Jack smirked in response and met her gaze, watching as she smiled up at him, waiting for his response.

"You're deductive powers truly are boundless, Miss Fisher" Jack responded, his voice faux-serious, as he closed the door behind them. "Though not absolute" he added, a small smirk playing on his lips. Phryne considered him closely for a few moments, as she made note of the signs: the confidence of his tone and manner, the arching of the eyebrow, that adorably smirk which he was wearing. Yes, it was beyond a doubt. There was something she didn't know about, something she'd missed, or was missing. And Jack did know, in fact, from his demeanour, she felt quite confident that he was the orchestrator or whatever it was she had supposedly missed – the keeper of some knowledge or secret that he was keeping to himself. And he had the nerve to _tease_ her!

"Jack Robinson, are you up to something?" Phryne asked, her tone one of interest and amusement. Jack looked at her with an expression of perfect innocence. "Don't give me that look, Jack. I've patented that look" she informed him, as she held his gaze with interest. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Jack, who was maintaining his innocence, shrugged simply.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Jack replied, feigning ignorance, as he turned towards the bath and began to prepare it for her. Phryne watched as he put the plug in, turned on the hot tap, and poured in a liberal dose of her favourite chestnut blossom bath salts, all the while maintaining his 'innocence'.

Phryne's curiosity was piqued. There were _ways_ she could get the information she required out of men. Though Jack was the unfortunate exception to her rather cardinal rule, which she suspected was for a reason she had once told him in Queenscliff. _A man? I thought you were a police detective_. She sighed lightly, knowing that Jack was rather annoyingly immune to the methods she usually employed in obtaining information. So she decided to change tact.

"Very well, Jack" Phryne said, feigning disinterest. Jack turned towards her and maintained a controlled, unaffected expression. "Thank you, I can take it from here" she said gently. Jack smiled and nodded.

"I know" Jack replied, before leaning down towards her and kissing her on the cheek. The contact of his lips on her skin caused a shiver to run down her spine. Damn him. She attempted to conceal the effect he was having upon her, and looked up at him with a similar look to the one he was giving her. It was a game they never tired of playing. Well. Almost never. Until the _inevitable_ resolution, of course. Which was _always_ worth waiting for. "I'm just going downstairs for a few minutes, but I'll be right back" he added, breaking from his façade temporarily. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be fine" Phryne assured him. Jack nodded.

"I don't doubt it for a minute" he responded without hesitation, before walking towards the door and opening it. Before he stepped into the bedroom, he looked back at her, and their eyes met across the room, which was rapidly filling with sweetly-scented steam. "Enjoy your bath" he said warmly. Phryne saw the mischievous look in his eyes and put one hand on her hip.

"Enjoying your plotting" she replied tartly. Jack smirked in response and closed the door slowly behind him. As soon as it clicked shut, Phryne smiled brightly, bit her lip to stifle a giggle, and turned towards the bath. Which she had every intention of enjoying.

Phryne bathed for thirty glorious minutes, immersing her aching body beneath the hot water, which soothed her considerably. Her babies, who became exceptionally excited whenever she entered the bath, moved and kicked with vigour throughout, and she basked in every single movement. As the babies got bigger, their movements became clearer, stronger, and more assured. Their confidence and their strength reassured her immeasurably, and she was both fascinated and delighted with each sensation she experienced. It was strange to think of a time when she didn't feel these incredible movements within her – and she found herself feeling somewhat anxious when considering the fact that she wouldn't be experiencing the babies moving inside her for much longer. Phryne laid her hand tenderly over her rounded belly, which was too large to be concealed by any volume of water save the Pacific Ocean, and focused intently on each movement. She found that, at this stage of her pregnancy, she could quite confidently distinguish between an elbow and a foot (experiencing them frequently enough!), an arm and a leg, the babies' backs and sides. She found it to be truly incredible that they had any room to move at all in there, much less practice acrobatics, as they appeared to do quite often. But she cherished each and every motion, movement and kick. With the possible exception of the foot-in-between-the-ribs, which was unspeakably painful. Phryne smiled fondly and stroked her belly, as she bent her legs and sunk down further into the tub, basking in the soothing waters. Perhaps just five more minutes.

After enjoying another few minutes in the bathtub, the water became too cool for Phryne's liking, and so she decided to end the bathing session a tad prematurely. Her body, however, had other ideas, and decided to make it even more difficult than it already was to get out of the bath. Which truly was saying something. After a couple of minutes, she could feel tears of frustration burning in her eyes, and was almost prepared to call Jack to assist her (the thought of which left her feeling utterly mortified), when she finally managed to manoeuvre herself out of the tub.

Phryne quickly wrapped a large white towel around her and sat down on a nearby chair to recover herself (another point which caused her to feel somewhat embarrassed), before drying herself and changing into her nightwear. Although her maternity dresses were very comfortable, there was nothing which could rival the comfort of Madame Fleuri's nightwear, which drifted softly over her skin. Although she had marvelled at the fact that there was enough pink silk in existence to cover her large belly, it was doing a remarkable job, and there was even some ( _some)_ extra room, should it be required. Which, if Mac's guidance on how much weight the babies would be gaining in the coming weeks was anything to go by, it almost certainly would be. Phryne remembered Mac advising her that the babies had each gained three to four ounces in the past week, which she had been very pleased with, and she smiled with relief at the news. By her calculations, that meant that both babies now weighed over five pounds each, which was most reassuring. Though she hoped they'd be able to gain a little more weight before they arrived. And considering how hungry she was now, and had been throughout her pregnancy, she suspected that the chances of them doing so were certainly favourable.

Phryne removed her white and pink floral robe from the back of the chair, and drew it around her, putting her arms through and smoothing down the material. She wasn't even going to attempt to secure it, knowing that trying to do so would either cause her to burst into tears or laughter, or possibly both simultaneously. And sometimes ignorance really was bliss.

Phryne was just considering whether there would be much point in her ordering a few more robes (some which might stand a chance of actually being able to be secured), when she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom. And in a stunning sense of déjà vu, she found herself freezing on the spot, as considered the room before her, which was once again slightly different.

The lights were low and room lit only by candles, which were arranged around the room and marked by dancing bright flames. There was a row of tall vanilla candles which lined the windowsill beside the table, upon which dinner was laid out, with silver cloches over the plates to keep the contents warm. A small table (which she recognised from the parlour) had been placed beside the larger one where dinner was served, and upon it was a stack of playing cards, and six columns stacked high with pennies. Phryne smiled to herself as she stared at the scene, before the sound of music drew her attentions towards her right. She turned towards the gramophone, where Jack was standing, just placing the sleeve which had once contained the music down upon the table in front of the chaise, before turning towards her with a welcoming smile. Phryne's expression warmed, and she felt excitement bubble inside her.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, her eyes fixed upon his, as she took several steps further into the room. "What's all this?" she asked, her tone curious and keen with interest. Jack smiled warmly and walked towards her, as the soft jazz music filled the room.

"I know you were disappointed at being unable to attend the poker tournament at your Adventuress Club" Jack explained gently, his eyes holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "So I thought we could host our own" he continued, "just the two of us" he added, as he placed one hand on Phryne's waist and captured her hand in his own. Phryne's eyes softened and she allowed him to draw her close. Or, at least, as close as her belly would allow. "We have dinner, and music, and dancing, and we'll play poker for as long as you like" he advised. Phryne's eyes became emotional and her smile warm. She was incredibly touched by the thoughtful gesture.

"Jack" she breathed, placing one hand on his waist as she gazed into his eyes. She wanted to say something else, something which would convey her gratitude at his kindness and consideration, but she found herself at a loss for words. Ordinarily Jack would have made a joke about it, but he judged that it probably wasn't the right moment. So he simply squeezed her hand and drew her closer.

"Dance with me" he said simply, his voice warm and inviting. Phryne, as though in a trance, nodded immediately, and moved with him around the room.

Phryne and Jack danced for several minutes, abandoning their signature waltz for the much more practical nightclub shuffle. Jack held Phryne close and guided her around the room, each of them swaying and moving in time to the music. He twirled her occasionally, much to her delight, before holding her securely by the waist and continuing the dance. Their dance.

However, after five minutes or so, the combination of Phryne's condition and the delicious aromas from their dinner prompted them both to redirect their attentions towards the table. Jack led Phryne towards the table and pulled out her chair for her, before pouring her a drink and removing the silver cloche with a theatrical flourish which made her giggle. She was still laughing warmly when Jack sat in his own seat, and removed the cloche above his own dinner.

Phryne was delighted to find that she had been served with grilled chicken served in a creamy sauce, served with mashed potatoes and an array of (mostly green) vegetables. Clearly the large amount of vegetables (especially the spinach) on the plate were designed to help increase her iron levels, which would be a rather difficult task, given her current aversion to red meat. But the dish looked and smelled absolutely divine, and she would gladly eat plate after plate of spinach if she needed to. Which, she suspected, she might. Though she wasn't concerned about what she would be told to eat, she'd simply comply. And with culinary masterpieces like this, she suspected she would be able to do so with relative ease. Mr Butler had truly outdone himself. Phryne looked up over her plate and towards Jack, who was pouring himself a glass of water.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said, her voice warm and sincere. Jack met her gaze across the table and smiled.

"You're very welcome" he responded, before placing the water jug down upon the table, and reaching for his napkin. Phryne smiled warmly in response and picked up her cutlery.

Half an hour later, having been served dinner and dessert, Mr Butler, who seemed minded to ensure that Phryne turned into a perfect sphere before the end of her pregnancy, presented the detectives with an assortment of sweet and savoury snacks for their tournament, as he carried the dessert plates away. With a polite reminder that he would be 'just downstairs' if either of them required anything, Mr Butler wished them both a pleasant evening, before excusing himself quietly from the room.

Phryne looked over at the snacks provided – which consisted of an assortment of homemade cakes, jam tarts, and biscuits, as well as cheese straws, miniature quiches and small sandwiches – and was surprised to find herself experiencing a renewed sense of hunger. Jack, who had removed the money and cards from the small table on which the snacks were now arranged, had just divided the pennies equally between himself and Phryne, and was in the process of shuffling the cards. The familiar sound prompted her to turn towards him, which provided a welcome distraction from her increasingly insatiable appetite.

"You know, Jack, in all the time we've known each other, we've never played cards" Phryne observed, looking up at Jack as he shuffled the cards. He nodded in agreement.

"I remember you saying that you couldn't abide card games" Jack explained, reminding her of one of the many conversations they'd had during their case (and it _was_ their case) on the Ballarat train. "So I didn't wish to suggest it. But then you turned out to be quite the skilled poker player" he added, looking up at her with a teasing gaze, as he remembered her turning up at his office after what she described as her 'natural victory' at the Grand Hotel. Phryne scoffed lightly.

"I meant that I can't abide bridge or gin rummy" Phryne explained, gesturing with her hand as she spoke. "Poker is quite different, Jack. It's an art form" she stated confidently. Jack smiled and nodded.

"I agree" Jack replied. Phryne looked up at him as he fanned out the cards, then shuffled them with worryingly expert ease. Phryne considered him closely.

"You have an excellent poker face, Jack Robinson" Phryne remarked, prompting him to meet her gaze across the table. "But how are your skills at the game itself?" she asked, her voice adopting a light tone. Jack shrugged gently.

"Well, given the fact that your victory is 'inevitable'" he said slowly, before riffle shuffling the cards, fanning them out, then riffle shuffling them again, all in less than three seconds, "I doubt my skills are anything compared to your own" he added, with his best deadpan expression. Phryne eyed him suspiciously. Although she'd never played poker with him before, she suspected that he would be good at it. His years in the fraud squad, his police experience, his naturally unreadable expressions meant that he would be a very challenging opponent indeed. But there was nothing Phryne enjoyed more than a challenge.

"Yes, I suppose you're right" Phryne responded artlessly, feigning indifference. Jack smiled privately. "Don't worry Jack, I promise to go easy on you to start with" she said playfully. Jack looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "Especially given how high the stakes are" she added lightly, stroking one of the stacks of pennies as she spoke. Jack smirked and nodded.

"Whilst I can only begin to imagine what you and your adventuresses use as stakes during your games…" Jack began, the smile which was forming on Phryne's lips confirming that the stakes probably consisted of items (or individuals) he really did not need to know about. "I thought we could play with more traditional ones" he explained. Phryne nodded in approval.

"Of course" Phryne said easily, smiling at Jack as she spoke. He smiled softly. "Though if you would care to raise the stakes at any time, do let me know" she continued, her voice adopting a tone which always made him wary. He looked up at her immediately. "We could always play strip poker" she purred.

To his credit, Jack managed to hold Phryne's gaze confidently, and suppress the blush which threatened to rise on his cheeks. Though he did have to swallow hard and think of the Commissioner, the mountain of paperwork which waited for him in his office, and some of the more colourful drunks who had graced the cells over the years, in order to maintain his thoughts and his self-control. Which was always difficult when in Phryne's presence. Especially when she used _that_ tone.

"I hardly think that would be fair, Miss Fisher" Jack responded, his voice calm and controlled. Phryne tilted her head to the side slightly and listened curiously as he continued. "You're only wearing two layers" he reminded her.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, her eyes drifting across his three-piece suit. "But I won't be shedding a single one" she informed him matter-of-factually. "Not unless you ask very nicely" she purred. Jack swallowed hard and averted his eyes from hers, as he focused upon shuffling the cards yet again. Phryne smiled softly, and privately proclaimed herself winner of the pre-poker round.

"Your confidence is inspiring" Jack breathed, looking up at her with a serious expression, which was undermined by the playfulness in his eyes and the smirk which was forming upon his lips. "Which variation of poker would you like to play first?" Jack asked. Phryne met his gaze and smiled. She'd allow this change of subject. For now.

"Which is your favourite?" she asked, her voice warm and interested. She seemed to genuinely want to know.

"Five card stud" Jack responded. Phryne smiled and nodded in approval. It was her favourite too.

"Five card stud it is" Phryne replied confidently. Jack nodded in agreement, shuffled the cards one final time, and then began to deal.

Over the next three hours, Phryne and Jack played several games of poker, testing many of the variations they knew of. Jack, who had learned the card game during his cadetship, was as astute and talented a player as Phryne had imagined, and did indeed prove to be a very worthy rival. He matched her every victory, and instead of feeling spurned by this, she was inspired. Jack was as modest in victory as she imagined, and she accepted defeat far more gracefully than he had anticipated. After three hours, they were in a dead heat, each of them having won the same amount of games, their original monies completely restored. By half-past ten, the majority of the snacks had been consumed, the drinks freshly replenished, and Jack and Phryne were in the midst of their final game – a tie-breaker – which would decide the overall victor.

Phryne, who had been sitting in the chair for over an hour since her last bathroom break, was feeling increasingly uncomfortable and tired, and found her ability to concentrate vastly decreasing. She had a terrible hand, too, which certainly didn't help matters. Her babies, who had oscillated between inactivity and excitement during the tournament, had experienced a renewed sense of vigour in the last twenty minutes, and were moving and kicking with a degree of energy which Phryne found herself feeling rather envious of. She rubbed her belly soothingly in an attempt to calm them, but it was no use. As she shifted her position again, Jack looked up at her over his cards, and his expression became one of concern.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, his voice serious and sincere. Phryne fixed her expression and looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Perfectly" she lied, before fanning her useless cards out in front of her. "I was just thinking of the wording for my victory speech" she advised.

Jack, who could see the tiredness in her eyes and discomfort in her expression, nodded gently in understanding. The game would soon be over, and she'd be in bed, hopefully in a much more comfortable position than she was in now. He found himself tempted to fold, or to throw the game by another means, but he knew that Phryne would not accept it, and she'd know precisely what he was doing. And so he must, as Shakespeare had once so famously said, 'play on'.

However, just a few minutes later, the game was interrupted by another unexpected incident.

One of the babies, who had been competing with its sibling in acrobatics in Phryne's womb, had directed its kicks from the side of her belly to her ribcage and, in the process, lodged its foot between two of her ribs.

Phryne gasped in pain and dropped her cards upon the table, before pressing her hand to her right side, over the precise spot where the baby's foot was stuck. Tears burned her eyes, and she could feel bile burning in her throat, as the familiar blinding pain caused her to forget how to think and breathe.

Jack, who had risen immediately from his seat and hurried towards her the moment she'd cried out, knelt down beside her and was calling her name. The combination of Jack's hands on her hand and thigh and his voice calling her name drew her out of her thoughts, and she breathlessly told him what was wrong. Jack found his panic subsiding slightly, knowing that she wasn't in labour or injured, but seeing her in such pain caused him to feel overwhelmed with guilt and anguish. The last time this had happened had been in his office, and she had been in pain for several minutes. Dr MacMillan had advised her that drinking a glass of cold water would help in future cases, but given her erratic breathing and her attempts to calm herself, he didn't think she would be able to. But a similar idea quickly formed itself in his mind.

Turning away from Phryne, Jack reached for the tall jug of iced water on the side of the table, and then tried to draw her hand away from her side.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, as he tried to encourage her hand away from her sore ribs. She shook her head. "Phryne, it's alright, just move your hand. It's alright" he soothed.

Despite some understandable protests, a few moments later Phryne lowered her hand from her side, and Jack lifted the jug of freezing cold water, pressing it against her. Phryne gasped and braced herself against the arms of the chair, before staring down at Jack in shock. She was about to speak when, to her relief, the baby decided it wasn't overly keen on the sensation of cold water against it foot, and was finally persuaded to remove the offending limb from Phryne's rib cage. Phryne sighed in relief and her entire body relaxed. Jack, who was flooded with a similar sense of relief, laid the jug down on the ground and pushed himself up on his knees to embrace her.

"Thank you" Phryne said breathlessly, her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders as he held her. "Thank you" she repeated, her voice weary but sincere, as she quickly recovered herself.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, rubbing her back as he spoke, his eyes drifting from Phryne to the water jug. He felt somewhat guilty over using such a tactic, but under the circumstances, there really hadn't been another option.

Jack held Phryne close for just over a minute, until she slowly removed herself from his embrace, and leaned back against the chair. She placed her hand on the side of her belly and looked up at Jack with a somewhat embarrassed smile.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concern present in his voice. Phryne nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine" she assured him. Jack held her gaze and nodded. "It seems at least one of the babies is on your team" she stated lightly. Jack smiled at the thought.

"Possibly" Jack responded. "Though the initiation of those kind of tactics to secure a victory is much more your style than it is mine" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose that's true" Phryne replied, as she rubbed her belly affectionately. "Though the success rate is certainly lower than mine" she teased. Jack smirked and nodded. "Shall we continue?" she asked. "I trust that you didn't peek at my cards" she added lightly. Jack looked up at her and considered her closely for a few moments. She seemed almost completely recovered, if not a little paler than before. Her eyes were still somewhat tearful, though she herself seemed perfectly alright.

"No, I didn't" Jack assured her, as he processed her final words. He hadn't had chance to look at her cards. He'd been too overcome with worry to even glance at them. "Are you sure you feel well enough to continue?" he asked tentatively, as she reached towards the table and began to neatly stack her cards. She glanced towards him and her expression softened.

"Of course" Phryne assured him, finding herself feeling perfectly alright, though a little sore. "But I think this will have to be our final game for this evening" she added quietly. "I can barely keep my eyes open" she confessed. "Though your child certainly woke me up" she stated. Jack looked up at her sympathetically and nodded in understanding.

"Well, in that case, I suppose I'd better secure my victory as quickly as I can" Jack said immodestly, before rising to his feet and returning to his seat. Phryne scoffed light and rearranged her cards (not that there was much point, they truly were terrible) and continued to play the game.

Fortunately for Phryne, her own victory was secured just a few minutes later, and the final game was hers. Jack had been both shocked and amused by her hand when she revealed it after his defeat, and laughed as he stared down at them. If he hadn't believed her (very convincing) over-confidence at her hand, he might have realised it had all been a ruse. And even though his hand only contained two pair, he would have won.

But thankfully for Jack, Phryne's exhaustion was such that she did not tease him over his defeat for too long. Because as she got beneath the sheets of their bed, and hugged a pillow to her rounded (and somewhat affronted) belly, she fell asleep within moments. Jack blew out the candles beside her bed and kissed her on the forehead, as he looked down upon her as she slept, a smile of contentment playing upon her lips. Jack wondered whether she was dreaming about her victory, and smiled at the thought, as he headed across the room and began to restore it to order.

By the time Jack joined her a few minutes later, Phryne was already in a deep sleep, her body shrouded in the bedsheets. Jack eased himself in beside her and edged close to her, as the memory of her pain from earlier that night tormented him. He reached for her instinctively, placing his arm around her as he held her close. Phryne sighed contently and placed her hand over his own, before leaning back slightly, pressing her body into his. Jack held her ever closer, and felt her relax in his embrace. He kissed her neck instinctively, her silk-smooth skin warm beneath his lips, as he inhaled her deeply, their hands interlocked as they cradled her belly protectively.

Neither of them realising the dangers which Phryne and their children would face in just a few weeks' time.


	133. Chapter 100

**A/N: Hi everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for continuing to read and support the story. I'm always amazed by the kind reviews, and I appreciate every single one, thank you. I can't believe this is the 100th chapter! I hope you're enjoying reading these adventures as much as I am writing them. I'm sorry I can't update more frequently; with work and the length of chapters (and the time it takes me to plan them) I can only write one per week. I have considered one previous reviewer's suggestion of a time jump, but I'm wary of it, as I don't know whether it would seem disjointed considering the format of the rest of the story. And there's so much I'm keen to explore, I'm concerned of 'rushing over' some important matters. But please be assured, the journey won't be for too much longer.**

 **As always, if you have any issues/comments/constructive criticism, please do let me know. And thank you again for continuing to read the story. Your patience is as commendable and inspiring as Phryne's wardrobe!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After falling asleep following her laudable victory, Phryne remained in a state of deep slumber for the majority of the night, rising only once, before quickly falling back to sleep. When Phryne next woke, it was half-past six in the morning, and the excitable movements she felt from within made her babies' hunger quite apparent. She rubbed a soothing hand over her belly, before slowly easing herself out of bed and heading towards the bathroom, which was quickly becoming her most frequented room in the house. She sighed tiredly at the thought as she made her way inside, quickly discarding a half-serious notion of moving into the ensuite on a rather permanent basis, before running herself a bath.

By seven o'clock, Phryne was feeling much more human and considerably more awake following a most restorative bath. She then applied some light powder, kohl and her trademark red lipstick, before changing into a loose-fitting white cotton day dress. As Phryne pulled one of her staple dresses over herself, she frowned in confusion, before looking down upon herself. The dress, which she had worn just a few days prior, was feeling decidedly tighter than it had been before. And something told her it wasn't because it had been washed at too high a temperature. Phryne smoothed the material of her dress over her rounded belly, and looked at her reflection in the mirror, which quickly confirmed her hypothesis. She appeared to have got bigger over just the last few days, and the knowledge worried her. Mac was already quite confident that the babies would be arriving in the next few weeks, and she knew that she was almost certainly right. One of the babies had even got into the correct position to be born already, which Mac assured her didn't necessarily imply that labour was imminent. But she was thirty-five weeks pregnant, with two (healthy, strong and thriving) babies, who seemed to be quite keen to come out and meet the world. Phryne inhaled sharply at the thought and stroked her belly tenderly, as the growing babies moved and kicked inside her, pressing their tiny bodies against her skin. She only hoped they would wait a little longer.

Although Mac had assured her that the babies were growing well and were a healthy size, the fact that they each weighed a little over five pounds worried Phryne considerably. Despite the fact it was apparently a normal weight for twins at this stage of the pregnancy, Phryne considered it to be far too small, especially considering the fact they would probably be arriving in the coming weeks. She wanted them to be as strong and as healthy as possible, so they stood the best chance when they entered the world. Mac had advised her that, at this stage, each twin can gain up to six ounces per week, which was incredible. And despite her concerns at her own growing size, Phryne was determined to do everything she could to help her babies continue to grow. If she could just get them to weigh six pounds each, or possibly even more, then they would stand an even better chance, surely? Phryne stroked her belly tenderly and smiled softly. Considering the combination of her appetite, and medically enforced period of inactivity, she suspected that gaining weight over the next few weeks would not be altogether too trying. The dress she was wearing right now was a testament to that.

Feeling considerably less anxious about her ever-changing and rapidly expanding body, Phryne walked calmly towards the table beside the window, where she open the curtain ever so slightly, before easing herself into her armchair. She then picked up her latest Agatha Christie novel and opened it to the page which Jack had kindly bookmarked for her, and continued to read for a while before requesting breakfast. She didn't wish to risk waking Jack, who seldom slept past seven as it was, or Mr Butler, who she suspected was currently dealing with the grocer's boy (whose timekeeping and manners were both rather temperamental), the milkman (who shared his love of cricket) and the butcher's daughter (whose company he enjoyed). She smiled softly at the thought as she approached the ninth chapter of the book, her confidence that she had indeed pinpointed the true culprit growing by the minute. Her babies, who had been moving and kicking excitedly, even stilled their motions as their mother continued to read – apparently as engaged in the mystery as she was. Phryne smiled warmly at the notion, subconsciously stroking her belly as she leaned back in her armchair, as her figure was bathed in the early morning sunlight.

As Phryne attempted to read, she found herself somewhat distracted by the time she reached the end of the second page, her mind drifting onto a case much closer to home.

Roberto Salvatore's letter.

Phryne swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She'd been trying to keep herself calm when it came to the prospect of that letter, by reminding herself that she would soon have sight of it, and could then begin her work. The knowledge it was being looked into by two code-breakers was incredibly reassuring, but not quite enough to suppress the anxiety which was battling within her. She'd been worried about it the night before, and had thought about it on several occasions during the card tournament, attributing it to some of her losses. Jack, who had a superhuman ability to perceive her emotions, had reassured her several times throughout the night, reminding her that the letter was being looked into by trained specialists, and they'd have their own copy of it soon enough. He also advised her that the plan to capture Cipriano by using the letter as bait would be carried out whether it was translated or not, which reassured her immeasurably.

But still, something about the letter weighed heavily on her mind, and left her feeling incredibly uncomfortable. And it was only now, when she was at a loss for a distraction, that the notion overwhelmed her mind completely, and she began to feel afraid again.

Exhaling a deep, restorative breath, Phryne reminded herself of Jack's reassuring words from the night before, and forced her attentions back towards the book she was reading, desperate for a distraction. Which, thankfully, her mind was willing to allow. For a short time, at least.

Twenty minutes later, Jack stirred from his slumber, much to Phryne's relief. Whilst the mater of the letter had been weighing heavily on her mind, she had been struggling to wait for him to rise before requesting breakfast, which her babies were becoming increasingly impatient over, making their own feelings on the subjects quite clear; indeed, Phryne's sore ribs were a testament to their hunger. So as Jack moved aside the bedsheets and got out of bed with enviable ease, she found herself feeling relieved that her politeness would not be called into question. Her lack of breakfast, however, shortly would.

Jack smiled tiredly and walked towards her, offering her a gravelly 'good morning' before bending down and kissing her cheek, in a manner which sent quivers throughout her body, and made her very grateful for the fact that she was currently sitting down. She had barely responded to his greeting when he looked from the table to her face, and met her gaze.

"Have you eaten?" he asked gently, noticing the bare table. Phryne had clearly bathed and was dressed, so she must have been awake for some time. And she was still looking paler than usual. Dr MacMillan's words concerning her anaemia returned to him, and he felt his stomach tighten.

"I am capable of many other things besides eating, Jack" Phryne responded lightly, a warm smile playing on her lips as she rested her hands upon her belly. "Despite what the evidence beneath my dress would seem to suggest" she added. The levity in her voice and expression dissipated immediately as looked up at Jack, who was staring at her belly with a look she recognised as love mixed with concern. It was one she had seen him wear often – especially when it came to her. She adopted a more sober expression and stroked her belly. "Jack?" she asked, her voice low and gentle, and drawing Jack from his reverie. He met her gaze with warm eyes.

"Sorry" Jack said quietly, smiling softly at her as he spoke. "Can I… get you anything?" he asked tentatively. Phryne looked up at him with confusion. Why was he so concerned about her eating immediately? As though sensing her question, Jack took a step towards her and knelt down before her, placing his hand upon her thigh. The action had a positively dizzying and implicitly carnal affect upon her mind, and she found herself struggling to concentrate. But the concern in his eyes sobered her immediately. "You're looking rather pale, and after what Dr MacMillan said concerning your anaemia-"

"Jack" Phryne breathed, placing her hand over his and smiling at him with affection. The dear, dear man. "I'm fine" she assured him. "I didn't want to risk waking you, and I hoped that we could have breakfast together-"

"Don't worry about waking me" Jack interceded, his voice kind but firm. "Please, Phryne, never worry about that" he added gently, his eyes concerned and compelling.

Phryne, who was feeling both touched and somewhat affronted by his words and demeanour, found her instinctive response to rebut his concerns and defend herself died upon her lips. It wasn't even seven-thirty, so it wasn't as though she hadn't eaten all day. And yet he was so concerned, so focused on the fact that she had not yet had breakfast – something which had been one of his primary thoughts, apparently. He was clearly worried about her, and as she considered the fact, she quickly found herself understanding why. She relaxed slightly and squeezed his hand, before nodding in response.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, feeling somewhat embarrassed, as she met his gaze.

Jack's expression softened, and Phryne smiled, before stroking some hair from his face. She loved how he looked in the mornings – with his eyes warm and bright and his hair loose and tousled – and the fact that the concern which he had been practically radiating was reducing and his body was releasing reassured her considerably. Phryne then stroked his hand, before drawing it from her thigh towards her belly, and placing it near the base, where one of the babies was currently practicing its acrobatics. Or judo. Or possibly both. Jack's expression softened immediately, his features brightening, as he stared at her belly, utterly transfixed. Phryne watched him intently. He'd felt the babies move and kick hundreds of times, but he always wore the same expression, of love and amazement and reverence. And it caused her heart to race. Every single time. She smiled warmly and continued to watch him, as the baby, recognising Jack's voice and his touch, began to move and kick with enthusiasm.

"She's so strong" Jack said quietly, his voice imbued with warmth and love, as he stared at Phryne's belly in amazement. Quickly realising what he had said, he looked up at Phryne, who had registered it immediately. She held his gaze with a look of interest and curiosity.

"She?" Phryne asked, her voice warm and attentive. Jack parted his lips, but found himself uncertain of what to say.

"Or… or he, of course" Jack said quietly. "I understand there's a fifty per cent chance either way" he added lightly. Phryne held his gaze with confidence, her expression warm and alert, as she smiled.

"Yes, there is" Phryne said quietly. "But you said 'she'" she persisted, her tone raised slightly, as though inviting him to continue his statement. Jack held her gaze, despite his visible embarrassment. Phryne stroked his hand encouragingly. "Jack" she breathed, her eyes holding his, with a look of kindness and understanding. She was curious by nature, and the confident manner in which he referred to one of their babies as 'she' had her curiosity piqued. What made him believe that this baby was a girl? What made him so certain? Because despite his excellent back-tracking attempt, he _had_ been certain. She splayed her fingers over his and pressed his hand gently down upon her belly, eliciting further kicks from within. Jack's eyes drifted from her face to her belly, and he smiled. "Do you think this baby is a girl?" Phryne asked, her voice quiet and patient. She was fascinated. Jack stared at her belly as he considered it, before nodding once.

"Yes" Jack responded, his voice quiet but confident. Phryne watched him with interest, and he looked up and met her gaze. "Don't ask me why-"

"Why?" Phryne asked defiantly. Jack's expression softened, and he suppressed a smirk.

"I don't know" Jack said quietly, his eyes holding her gaze with a look of perfect sincerity. "I honestly don't know" he added, almost apologetically. "It's just a feeling" he explained. Phryne considered his answer for a moment, before nodding slowly in understanding. There had been times when she herself had wondered whether she was carrying boys or girls or one of each. There had been times when she'd found herself considering the babies as girls or boys, but she wasn't sure. Though for the life of her she couldn't be certain. And she'd never been as confident as Jack had been just a few moments ago. But then again, she hadn't realised she'd been carrying twins until she was almost eight months pregnant, so she wasn't overly confident of her own judgement when it came to such matters.

"Perhaps it's because she gives you grief, like I do" Phryne said quietly. As soon as she'd uttered the words, she realised that she too had referred to the baby as a girl, and she laughed lightly. Jack smiled in response. "Ah."

"Yes" Jack responded, meeting Phryne's gaze, as they shared a look of understanding.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough" Phryne said quietly, her voice adopting a slightly more anxious, notably less confident edge. She felt Jack change his position, and before he had a chance to reply, she continued to speak. "I'm sure Cec and Bert are taking bets on the matter as we speak" she added. Jack stared at her knowingly, and was about to respond with his previous reassurances, when he registered the look in her eyes. She didn't want to be reassured. She wanted to be distracted. So he smiled gently, nodded, and reluctantly obliged.

"I'm sure they are" Jack responded. "Though I'm afraid they might find themselves in a spot of bother once the babies are born" he considered, piquing Phryne's curiosity once more. "They don't know that you're carrying twins" he reminded her. Phryne met his gaze and considered his words, before smiling with understanding.

"So if I have a boy and a girl…" Phryne temporised.

"They'll have to pay out on every single bet" Jack stated. Phryne laughed brightly, and Jack smiled. It wouldn't be like Cec and Bert to pass on such an opportunity, so she felt quite confident that they had made such arrangements. Just as she felt certain that she could extract the information from Hugh…

"I did want to tell them" Phryne temporised, as she considered Cec and Bert with affection. "But I think it would be such a wonderful surprise" she added. Jack nodded in agreement. After they had first discovered she was expecting twins, Phryne had been reluctant to disclose the information to others due to her fears that something might go wrong. But as her pregnancy had progressed, and the babies continued to grow and thrive, so did her confidence. He smiled warmly and stroked her belly tenderly, sending shivers up her spine. "Perhaps you and I should place a bet" she suggested lightly.

"I do like the odds" Jack added in a similar tone. Phryne smiled.

"I'll reimburse them for their losses, of course" Phryne stated. "In light of my wilful lack of disclosure."

"You aren't required to disclose anything" Jack reminded her gently. "Just like the red raggers aren't required to take bets" he added, his tone laced with disapproval.

"Oh, Jack, it's just a bit of harmless fun" Phryne replied amiably. Jack looked up and met her gaze. "And aren't you glad that they are?" she asked lightly, a mischievous smile playing upon her lips. She couldn't wait to see their reactions when they saw both of the babies. She could picture Cec's dumbfounded look and could practically hear Bert's exclamation 'bloody hell'. Perhaps the surprise would cause his trademark cigarette to finally fall from his lips. Jack smirked in response and nodded. Phryne smiled and rested her hand at the base of her belly. As Phryne considered their conversation, she found herself contemplating another discussion they needed to have. One which had been playing itself on her mind increasingly over the last few weeks. But she'd found herself feeling incredibly nervous when it came to broaching the subject, much to her frustration. Until now. "Though I suppose it really is something we should be considering" she continued, her voice quiet and almost hesitant. Jack looked up and met her gaze with a curious expression. "Given the fact that the babies are likely to arrive in the next few weeks, perhaps it would be a good idea for us to start talking about names soon" she suggested nervously. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly and nodded gently in response.

"I'd like that" Jack replied, the confidence and barely-contained excitement within his tone reassuring Phryne immeasurably. She smiled with nervousness and relief and nodded, before squeezing his hand in response. He clearly wanted to talk about the subject, and she suspected he probably had for some time, but had wanted to wait for her to raise it first. She felt somewhat guilty at the notion, but Jack's delighted expression was the perfect balm for her wounds.

"Good" Phryne said with a smile. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Jack smiled warmly and nodded once more, reassuring her further. "Why don't you go and shower, and I'll ask Mr Butler to prepare us both breakfast?" she suggested, placing her hands on the arms of her chair and rising slightly. Jack placed his hand over hers and stilled her, prompting her to meet his gaze as he rose to her height.

"I can call Mr Butler" Jack said kindly, as Phryne eased herself back into her seat with a gentle sigh.

"Jack, I'm more than capable of pulling a cord" Phryne reminded him, her eyes drifting to the said item, which hung beside the curtain behind their bed.

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice kind and sincere. "But surely you're keen to know whether your theory as to the killer in your book is correct?" he asked as he made his way across the room, hoping to distract her. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence.

"Of course it's correct" Phryne responded, as though the matter was obvious. "I don't need to read the book to know that" she added, picking up the tome as she spoke. "But I will, of course." Jack smirked.

"Of course" Jack replied quietly, pulling the cord as he spoke. Phryne rolled her eyes and looked up at him, watching as he began to make the bed. She smirked slightly and leaned forward.

"Would you like me to give you a hand?" Phryne teased, pretending to rise from her seat as she spoke. Jack rearranged the pillows and turned towards her just as he was straightening the bedsheets.

"I'd thank you to keep your hands to yourself, Miss Fisher" Jack responded lightly, in a tone which cause her eyes to darken. Phryne shrugged and feigned indifference, before opening her book to the correct page and continuing to read.

"Suit yourself, Jack" Phryne said playfully, smiling privately as she continued to read. "But that's not what you usually say" she added, her voice low and teasing, and only just loud enough for him to hear. She heard him stop what he was doing and could feel his eyes upon her, but she forced herself to ignore his attentions, and focus on the book she was holding. Which was a truly herculean test of her willpower. But there were only thirty pages left, so she'd be finished soon enough.

After quickly making their bed, Jack headed directly into the bathroom, which Phryne playfully ignored, much to his amusement. He had barely turned on the water to the shower when there was a polite knock at the bedroom door. Phryne lowered her book slightly and looked across the room.

"Come in, Mr Butler" Phryne called warmly, prompting the kindly man to open the door and step quietly inside.

"Good morning, Miss" Mr Butler greeted warmly, before waiting patiently for instructions.

"Good morning" Phryne smiled, resting her book on the table as she addressed him. "I wonder, would you please prepare breakfast for Jack and I?" she asked politely. Mr Butler nodded immediately.

"Certainly, Miss" Mr Butler responded with ease. "Would you like the same breakfast you had yesterday, or would you care for something different?" he asked. Phryne thought of the delicious breakfast he had prepared the day before, and her mouth watered.

"The same, please" Phryne responded keenly. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Mr Butler nodded in response.

"Of course" Mr Butler replied, before bowing slightly and excusing himself from the room. Phryne then leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes for a moment, running her hand absently down her belly and resting it at the base, as she considered her recent conversation with Jack.

The subject of baby names was one which they had danced around for some time now. He had been very patient with her and incredibly understanding, respecting her concerns regarding discussing the matter – which she had felt was tempting fate – until now. Although the subject was one which she considered with both excitement and fear (like most aspects of her pregnancy and impending motherhood), she found herself looking forward to it greatly. She had, of course, thought about names during her pregnancy, even more so after the discovery that she was carrying twins; reasoning that they had twice as many names to decide than they had previously anticipated. She smiled softly at the thought, stroking her tummy as she considered the subject. She wondered which names Jack would suggest. She suspected they would be traditional ones, possibly with some influence from the Bard. She felt quite confident he wouldn't suspect any of her own. Though, admittedly, her list was rather small. But there was one name which she adored for a girl, and a boy's name she had set her heart on. She smiled warmly at the thought, before looking down at her belly, which she now realised she had been tenderly caressing. She moved her hand to her right, where she could feel the back of the baby which Jack was convinced was a little girl. She smiled fondly.

 _I wonder what your father would like to name you_ , Phryne considered, stroking her belly as she thought. _I'm sure he has something in mind_ , she mused. She then ran her hand along her belly towards her other side, where she could feel the second baby moving. She tilted her head to the side curiously and stared down at herself. _And what about you?_ She wondered, stroking her belly tenderly. _Are you a little boy or a little girl?_

Phryne found herself completely engaged in this line of thought for several minutes, and was so deep in thought that she was startled by the sudden shrill ringing of the telephone. After quickly identifying the sound, Phryne planted her hands on the arms of her armchair and pushed herself to her feet, in a slow movement which required some effort, which she was thankful Jack did not witness. And so it came as somewhat of a disappointment when, by the time she had walked halfway across the room, the telephone was answered downstairs. Phryne found herself surprised at how dejected she felt that she hadn't managed to reach the phone on time, but quickly dismissed the notion, before heading back to her armchair and settling down once more. Phryne quickly distracted herself by devoting her attention to the subject of baby names, which she hoped to be discussing with Jack imminently. The thought caused her to feel very excited, and she smiled, as she stroked her belly and looked out to sea.

However, Phryne's thoughts were interrupted once more a couple of minutes later, when Mr Butler knocked politely on the door. Phryne turned towards it and called for him to enter, knowing that it was the phone, and not breakfast, which had brought him to her room once more. She smiled at him invitingly and listened as he spoke.

"The Chief Commissioner of Police just telephoned, Miss" Mr Butler announced. Phryne nodded encouragingly and listened intently. "He said that he will be arriving shortly in order to give an important piece of evidence to the Inspector personally" he advised. "He said the Inspector will be expecting it."

"Yes" Phryne responded, her stomach clenching at the thought. She knew what it would be. "Thank you, Mr Butler" she replied, her voice so quiet and distracted that Mr Butler was about to ask if she was alright, and was prevented to doing so by the lady detective herself, who smiled disarmingly. "I'll let Jack know. When the Commissioner arrives, please take him into the parlour and offer him some tea" she politely requested. "He's far too strait-laced to accept anything stronger this early" she stated. "I suspect he doesn't even take coffee" she added lightly. Mr Butler suppressed a smile, agreed to her request and advised her that her breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. The final piece of news lifted her spirits somewhat, and she smiled in response, thanking him as he departed.

As soon as the door was closed behind Mr Butler, Phryne found her previous excitement at the discussion she and Jack would be having dissipated entirely, and was replaced by a deep seated feeling of fear and trepidation. Although she wanted – needed – to see this letter and try to unravel the mystery surrounding it, she had naively hoped that she and Jack would have a little more time together before they needed to broach that particular subject. In stark contrast to her normal views on anything remotely conventional, she had hoped that they might be able to share what was undoubtedly an 'ordinary' conversation which expectant parents would engage in before the arrival of their baby (or in their case, babies). But unfortunately for them (for Jack especially) it would have to wait a little while longer. The letter was important, and deciphering it could provide a vital clue to being able to locate and even apprehend Cesare Cipriano – the man who had almost taken Jack's life on the docks several weeks ago. Phryne's stomach dropped with the knowledge, and she found herself experiencing the same cocktail of emotions which the memory of that terrifying event always inflicted upon her: fear, guilt, panic and nausea. The babies, who either detected their mother's emotions or shared them, began to kick with renewed energy, distracting her for a moment, and prompting her to stroke her belly reassuringly in an attempt to soothe them. But their movements would not be stilled, and neither would Phryne's torturous thoughts. And so, when Jack returned to the room a few minutes later, wearing just a towel across his hips, he found Phryne looking a shade paler than when he had left her, which he'd scarcely imagined was possible. The fact that she had neglected to make a flirtatious remark about his lack of attire was also cause for concern.

"Phryne?" Jack asked. The sound of his voice startled her, and she turned towards him with bright eyes and a pensive expression. She clearly hadn't heard him come in.

"The Commissioner just telephoned" Phryne announced, speaking before Jack had the opportunity to ask her what was wrong. "He's on his way here now, with the letter" she explained. Jack's expression became grave and he nodded in understanding. The shift in Phryne's demeanour suddenly made sense. He met Phryne's gaze, and they shared a look of mutual disappointment at the coveted conversation which would have to be postponed. He made his way towards her.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his voice confident and assured, as he stood before her. "We have plenty of time" he stated. Phryne forced a smile and nodded.

"Yes, I know" she returned, her gaze not faltering, by what she could only attribute to sorcery.

"I'll go down and see the Commissioner when he arrives, and then we'll discuss everything once he's left" Jack explained. Phryne nodded in agreement. Despite their shared disappointment that the discussion they wanted to have would have to wait for the time being. Phryne attempted to suppress her disappointment and focus on the matter at hand: the letter itself could hold the key to apprehending the man who almost took Jack's life. It was of paramount importance that the matter had their full attention. And it would.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed, taking Jack's hand and squeezing it. Jack clasped her hand tightly and returned the grip, holding it reassuringly as she spoke.

After detecting the concern in Jack's eyes, Phryne lowered her gaze, her eyes drifting down his (beautiful, god-like, perfectly sculpted) body, before pausing as she stared at the towel. It really was in a most inconvenient place. Before Jack had a chance to anticipate her next action, Phryne reached for the towel with her left hand, and pulled it down with one sharp tug. The towel fell to the ground with a dull thud, and Phryne looked back up Jack's body (slowly), her gaze resting appreciatively over the part of his anatomy she had just liberated, before her eyes met his.

"You can't see the Commissioner like that, Jack" Phryne advised, attempting to adopt a light expression. Jack held her gaze and suppressed a smirk. His hand, which had not left her own, gave her another reassuring squeeze. He knew what she was trying to do. And, under the circumstances, he was willing to play along. She was worried and needed to be distracted. Just for a while.

"No" Jack agreed, maintaining eye contact with Phryne, as he stood unashamedly naked before her.

There was very little which was capable of causing Jack to lose his composure, become startled or panic. However, on this occasion, the untimely knock on the door which announced Mr Butler's arrival with the breakfast was something which managed to achieve all three. Phryne opened her mouth and was about to call Mr Butler in when Jack deftly leaned down, picked up his fallen towel, and hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him just as Phryne addressed the man on the other side of the bedroom door.

A minute or so later, once Jack had distinctly heard the bedroom door close behind Mr Butler, he returned to the bedroom. Phryne, who was buttering a piece of toast, turned her head to face him with her most innocent expression, prompting him to raise his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't have really called him in" Phryne assured him, her voice rising ever so slightly. Jack's eyebrows rose even higher, and he walked towards her.

"You'll forgive me if I remain unconvinced" Jack said, before bending down slightly, and taking a bite out of her toast. Phryne gasped in surprise and then smiled in delight, watching as Jack made his way across the bedroom and towards his wardrobe, where he selected his clothes for the day.

Phryne was about to respond, when he lowered his towel of his own accord, draped it over the back of a nearby chair, and began to dress. She found her abilities to think, speak and function in general abandoned her entirely, and she spent the next minute or so watching Jack as he got dressed. If it had not been for the kicks of her hungry babies, who were baffled as to why their mother had not yet provided them with sustenance, she might (would) have watched for even longer. Instead, she returned her attentions to her breakfast, took the tablets that Mac prescribed, and then began to nibble at what remained of her piece of toast, smiling all the while.

After dressing himself in a very becoming charcoal grey three piece suit, Jack joined Phryne at the breakfast table, and they ate together. This time, from their own plates. Phryne had just finished her own breakfast when she caught sight of the arrival of the Commissioner, who was driven to the house by a plain-clothed detective. She felt her stomach tighten and exhaled deeply as she watched him slowly make his way up the path and towards the house. She then looked up at Jack, who had just laid down his cutlery and was about to reach for his coffee, and their eyes met.

"The Commissioner has arrived" Phryne announced. Jack nodded in understanding and retracted his hand.

"I won't be long" he assured her, before placing his napkin on the table and rising to his feet. Phryne nodded.

"Give him my regards" she said politely.

"Of course" Jack returned, before walking calmly out of the bedroom, and closing the door behind him.

Phryne sighed deeply and pushed her plate away, before looking out of the window and towards the foreshore in a futile attempt to distract herself. But even the usually therapeutic crashing of the waves was not enough to calm her; she found herself feeling increasingly anxious about the prospect of this letter. What if they couldn't decipher it? What if they missed something and someone paid the price for their incompetence? What if Jack-

No.

She refused to allow herself to consider that particular thought. Because it wasn't going to happen. Everything would be fine. They'd solve it, like they solved every other case they worked on together, then they'd find Cipriano, and he could join his wretched friend Roberto Salvatore, where they could rot in prison together until the day they were hanged. She only hoped they'd be able to ensure both men were safely behind bars before her babies were due to arrive. The knowledge that the man who almost killed the man she loved – the father of her unborn children – did little to help her remain as calm and relaxed as Mac wanted, let alone to 'rest'. And the worst part was, there was nothing she could do to help. She couldn't hunt him down herself, attend the Police Station, or otherwise inject herself into the investigation. She couldn't even leave this house – this _room_. Instead, Jack and the Victorian Constabulary would have to face the dangers alone. It was incredibly frustrating. She had never felt so powerless. It was precisely matters like this which made her loathe the prospect of her confinement.

But a series of satisfied kicks and movement from within her reminded her of precisely why it was necessary.

Phryne splayed her fingers across her middle, feeling her babies' movements against her palm, before cradling her rounded belly protectively with both hands. She knew it was right. She knew it was best for the babies – and for her – that she had entered her confinement now. And even if she were allowed a few more weeks before her medically-authorised imprisonment, she could hardly play an active role in an investigation, certainly not one which involved the Camorra. Jack was having kittens at the prospect of her walking down a flight of stairs, she could only imagine how he'd react if she attempted to hunt down Cesare Cipriano. He probably would clap her irons.

 _And quite rightly so_ , Phryne reasoned, as she stroked the base of her belly once more.

Phryne sighed in frustration and rested her head in her left hand, as she considered the matter carefully, and tried to compose herself. She wasn't powerless – she was never powerless. Jack was going to tell her what the letter said, and she was going to help break whatever code that insipid man had used. And even if they couldn't decipher the letter (which she was determined that they would), the prison guard was still going to be used as bait to lure Cipriano out into the open, so there was still a very good chance he would be apprehended. And Jack would not be anywhere near the scene at the time. He would be safe – he would be fine. He was safe. He was fine. And so were the babies. And that was all that mattered.

Phryne was in the process of repeating these facts to herself like a mantra in an attempt to calm herself, whilst ignoring the rising doubts which were appearing in her mind, when she suddenly became aware of a strange but familiar sensation which distracted her from her efforts completely. She reached up and pressed her fingers to her upper lip, and quickly noticed that they were stained red with blood. She inhaled sharply, and immediately tasted the coppery metallic taste of blood. Phryne reached into her nap and picked up her napkin, which she pressed to her nose, before slowly rising from her seat and heading into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Phryne emerged from the bathroom, having cleaned her bloodied nose and discarded the napkin (which was ruined), and eased herself back into her armchair. She'd lost a fair amount of blood, and was feeling rather dizzy. Phryne exhaled deeply and reached for her orange juice, drinking the remaining half-glass slowly. She felt the natural sugars coursing through her veins, as the taste of blood was swept from her mouth, and replaced with citrus. As Phryne laid the glass back down upon the table, the bedroom door slowly began to open, and she looked up just as Jack re-entered the room. She smiled at him softly as he approached her.

"How was it?" Phryne asked, attempting to sound calmer than she felt. Which wasn't difficult.

"Fine" Jack assured her, taking up his seat opposite her, and placing a brown paper envelope on the table. "The Commissioner has given me a copy of the original letter, as well as two copies of the translation" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding and drew the envelope towards her, before removing the contents. She picked up the copy of the letter in Italian and the translation, before passing the second translated version to Jack, and reading the original herself. The letter itself was two pages long, which surprised her. For some reason, she'd been expecting a paragraph or so – perhaps one page at most.

"Were any other letters found in his cell?" Phryne asked, as she skimmed Salvatore's letter, and compare the first line to the translation. The letter itself was unaddressed, formed of ten paragraphs, and signed simply 'Roberto'. Phryne stared at the name for a few moments. It seemed strangely informal for a letter intended for a lower-ranking gang member.

"No" Jack responded, drawing Phryne out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"I expect he destroyed any potentially incriminating missives before anyone had the opportunity to find them" Phryne stated.

"Yes, I believe he did" Jack returned, watching as Phryne read the Salvatore's letter.

"This letter is dated Saturday the first August – which is over a week ago" Phryne stated. "Why the delay in sending it?" she asked. Jack glanced down at the letter and shook his head.

"Perhaps it wasn't practical for the letter to be smuggled out until recently" Jack suggested. "Maybe Cipriano wasn't available to meet the guard to collect it?" he added. Phryne considered both options and nodded. She supposed that either was a possibility. Still, a week was a long time to wait to send what must be an important letter. Phryne stared at the letter once more, then picked up a nearby letter of her own which Mr Butler had brought up with the breakfast. She looked up at Jack and met his gaze.

"And Saturday was the second of August, not the first" Phryne advised. "Because today is Saturday the ninth" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Salvatore made a mistake with the date" Jack offered. Phryne nodded noncommittally and looked back at the letter.

"Possibly" Phryne said quietly. "Or perhaps the date is the key" she considered, reading it over a few more times. But how? "Did the Commissioner mention this at all?"

"Not to me" Jack replied. Phryne sighed. She hoped he hadn't overlooked it. Though even if he had, she reasoned that the code-breakers he had hired would not make sure an error.

"And these code-breakers, are they currently working on the letter?" Phryne asked.

"The first man's train broke down, so he is yet to arrive" Jack began tentatively. "And the second man has analysed the letter, but was unable to find any known cipher or code contained within it" he stated. "He's working on a copy of the original whilst the original itself is being tested" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and returned her attentions to the page.

There were innumerable codes and ciphers which could be used in any given situation, and with the limited information they had, it was difficult to establish which one he had used. It could be something as complicated as a playfair cipher, or as simple as a book code. Though knowing which book and cracking the code could prove difficult. And perhaps the letter wasn't a cipher at all, but could only be read by the intended recipient who fully understood the context. Phryne hoped that the latter was not the case, and decided to file that possibility for further consideration later, before focusing her attentions on the letter itself, which must be of vital importance.

Though, judging by the contents of the first page, it was anything but. It was mind-numbingly trivial, containing lamentations as to the prison conditions, food, and several of the guards. Some vague references were made to his lawyer, who had been unable to get him out of solitary confinement, and a fellow prisoner whose jaw he'd broken. Phryne rose her eyebrows at that reference, before reading the second page. Although it was written by a high-ranking member of one of the most dangerous gangs Melbourne had ever seen, the contents left a lot to be desired. But this, in itself, convinced Phryne that the letter was of vital importance. Why would someone go to all the trouble of arranging for such a banal letter to be smuggled out of prison and handed over to a man who was wanted by the Police? Unless he wanted Cipriano to be caught. But why would he, when the man knew so much which could compromise him further? It didn't make sense at all. They must be missing something. She'd check the letter against all ciphers and codes which she knew just in case, though that would take some time. But she needed to try every single one. Just in case.

Jack, who had not yet read the letter, remained respectfully silent as Phryne did so. He noted that she read directly from a copy of the original, as opposed to the translation, but this did not surprise him. She was fluent in French, German and Italian, and he'd heard her speak Cantonese before. There were probably other languages she was well acquainted with. Though, from a certain case involving Gertie Haynes, he'd learned that her Russian left a lot to be desired. Jack was just suppressing an unpleasant memory from that particular case when he noticed Phryne frown.

"What is it?" he asked. Phryne blinked, read another couple of lines, and then looked up at him.

"I thought the Commissioner described the letter as 'bland'?" Phryne asked, looking up at Jack from over the first page. Jack nodded.

"Yes, he did" Jack confirmed. "In the parlour just now he referred to it as 'pretentious twaddle'" he stated. Phryne raised an eyebrow.

"Have you notice the literary references in this letter?" Phryne asked, her tone reflecting her curiosity and confusion. Jack stared at her.

"No, I didn't have the opportunity to in the parlour" Jack advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Clearly the Commissioner didn't either, and he has had the opportunity to read it" Phryne returned. Jack held her gaze.

"The only literature the Commissioner interests himself with are to do with changes in the law or the society pages' accounts of our movements" Jack said quietly. Phryne nodded in understanding, before returning her attentions to the letter.

"In the first page he mentioned how poor the water supply was, saying there was 'not a drop to drink'" she began. "Which is similar to one of the most notable lines from Samuel Taylor Coleridge's 'The Rime of the Ancient Mariner'" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement, as memories of the epic poem returned to the forefront of his mind. He imagined a ship on unsafe waters, and life and death playing a game of dice for the lives of the crew. He was thankful that his thoughts were distracted by Phryne, who continued to speak. "There are several mentions of an albatross 'about all our necks', a mariner, 'casting dice', a woman who is a 'nightmare' and 'life-in-death'" she stated, looking up at him as she spoke. "Do you think he could be talking about the leader of the Camorra?"

"It's possible" Jack considered. Phryne nodded.

"'Life-in-death'" Phryne repeated, as she found herself remembering the stanza in question. "Do you think this could be a plot to kill the leader of the Camorra?" she asked, realisation dawning upon her. "In this context, perhaps 'life-in-death' could mean 'dead woman walking'" she surmised, considering the matter further as she read on, completely oblivious to the fact that it had a much more literal translation than she suspected; for Phryne was the one Salvatore was describing as 'death', whilst the 'life' mentioned referred to the movements she could feel in her belly even now.

"It's certainly something we can consider" Jack said cautiously. Phryne looked down at the letter once more and nodded. There were too many variables and too little information. The true meaning of the letter was not immediately obvious, they'd have to look deeper than just the words. But the literary references would provide an excellent starting point.

"There are several quotes from the poem, or variations of some of the lines, throughout the letter" she explained, as she skimmed the last page of the letter, then returned to the beginning. "I didn't have Salvatore pegged as a fan of Coleridge" she stated.

"Cipriano even less so" Jack returned. Phryne nodded in agreement. "So you believe the poem could be important?"

"Possibly" Phryne replied. "There are so many references to it throughout the letter that I think it'd be foolish to ignore the possibility" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement. "Did the Commissioner and his men not pick up on this?"

"No" Jack admitted. "No, the Commissioner believes the key to unlocking the code is in the original letter itself" he explained. "He thinks Salvatore used some kind of invisible ink, or concealed the message otherwise within the letter" he added. Phryne rolled her eyes.

"He could hardly conceal anything using cheap prison stationary" Phryne said quietly. "And how does one procure or manufacture invisible ink in a jail cell?" she asked, her voice barely containing her disapproval. Jack nodded.

"The Commissioner has had the original letter taken to the university" he explained. "It's going to be tested under different types of light" he advised. Phryne scoffed.

"He's wasting his time" Phryne said firmly, before returning her attentions to the letter.

"Perhaps" Jack responded, watching as Phryne read the letter again. "Where do you think we should start?" he asked. Phryne lowered the letter and placed it down upon the table.

"From the beginning" Phryne replied. "I'll translate the original into English, just to see if there's anything else the Commissioner has missed" she added. Jack nodded.

"What do you need?" he asked kindly. Phryne looked up at him.

"Would you please be able to bring up the chalkboard, paper, and my copy of the _Complete works of Samuel Taylor Coleridge_?" Phryne asked kindly. "It should be on the bottom shelf of the bookcase in the parlour, the one nearest the window" she explained, before listing several other texts she required, and providing Jack with their precise locations.

A few minutes later, Jack returned to the room with Mr Butler, the latter of whom was carrying the chalkboard (at what Phryne correctly assumed was his at own insistence), with Jack holding three large books, a thick bundle of papers, pens and ink. Mr Butler quietly set up the chalkboard in front of the chaise lounge, whilst Jack carried his own items over to Phryne, laying them down on the table, as she continued to read the letter, switching from the original Italian to the English translation.

Although the letter had started off in a rather unengaging manner (mentioning subjects which Phryne felt quite confident would be of little interest or meaning to Cesare Cipriano), it began to become more interesting towards the end of the first page. After lamenting prison conditions, food and other inmates, Salvatore went on to describe his current predicament in literary means, making multiple references to Coleridge's epic poem. He described the 'game of dice between life and death', making particular reference to the loathed 'life-in-death' woman, who seemed to believe held his fate in her hands. He also referred to the 'Albatross' several times, reminding the reader of the dangers of killing such a creature, and the fate of the Mariner who slayed it. Although it was hardly a riveting read, it was certainly interesting, and did point her in a very specific direction for beginning her work. A direction which the Commissioner, not a literary man nor a very perceptive one apparently, appeared to have ignored. Perhaps the code was not buried within the pages, but was staring them directly in the face. Maybe these figures – the albatross, the mariner, the woman – were code names for real individuals. Though identifying those individuals would require some work – and a re-reading of Coleridge's masterpiece, which Phryne herself had not set eyes upon since her time in boarding school. She outlined her theory to Jack, who nodded, passed her the book in question and then headed over to the chalkboard to make notes, thanking Mr Butler as he departed.

"Or maybe I've got it completely wrong" Phryne lamented. "Perhaps the key to reading this letter properly is far more rudimentary" she suggested. Jack turned away from the board and faced her directly.

"We'll investigate all possibilities" Jack assured her. "And if there is a hidden message in this letter, we'll find it" he stated with conviction. Phryne looked up at him with uncertain eyes. All the literary references were making her head spin. And translating them as she read was no easy feat. "Trust your instincts" he advised. Phryne smiled gently and nodded, before returning her attentions to the letter.

"First, I'll read the entire letter again, then translate it into English myself" Phryne stated. "Then I'll spend some quality time with Mr Coleridge" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement, before turning his attentions back towards the board, and continuing to write. It was going to be a very long day.

Phryne and Jack worked on the letter throughout the morning and into the afternoon. Phryne tried applying all the ciphers she had learned to it, but to no avail. She then returned her attentions to her first theory, concerning the importance of _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_ in deciphering the text. She read the epic poem three times, and found her head spinning with images of birds and cross bows and a dying crew, but she persisted. Phryne and Jack had made several pages of notes, considered many ideas and toyed with innumerable ciphers throughout the day. And it felt that all they had to show for it were the dozens of sheets of screwed up paper which littered the table (despite Jack's efforts to tidy them away) and overflowed from the waste paper basket. Phryne's right index finger was stained with ink, and her eyes were becoming red, her cheeks a shade paler as the hours wore on. Jack, who was becoming concerned about her, decided that he would wait and see how she was after lunch, before potentially insisting that she take a break. Though he could only imagine how difficult that would be. For both of them.

And Jack's concerns were soon realised.

Phryne was so focused on her task that Jack found he had to encourage her to eat when Mr Butler presented them both with lunch. Although she was hungry, she wanted to continue her work for a while longer yet. But the combination of Jack's words and the babies' suggestive kicks soon prompted her to take a brief break from the letter, which she immediately found herself grateful for, as she consumed generous amount of Mr Butler's delicious sandwiches.

But as Mr Butler cleared the plates away half an hour later, and replenished their drinks, Phryne found herself struggling to focus. The combination of her work and the filling lunch she had consumed had exhausted her completely, and she was feeling a strong desire to lie down, and surrender herself to sleep. The babies, who were now sated, were apparently asleep themselves, their gentle movements indicating their slumber. And Phryne's tiredness, heaviness and the aching in her lower back made her strongly desire to join them. But the letter staring up at her from the table was a very good reason why she shouldn't. At least, not just yet. Phryne rubbed her head tiredly and glanced down at her watch. It was two o'clock. No wonder she was exhausted.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, prompting her to sit up straighter and look up at him. "Why don't you lie down for a while?" he suggested, his voice warm and kind. Phryne shook her head, despite herself. Solving the mystery of this letter could help apprehend the man who had almost murdered Jack. She couldn't stop now. All codes could be broken, and she was determined to break this one.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded quietly. But both her eyes and her voice betrayed her. Jack knelt down in front of her, and looked up at her with patient eyes.

"You need to rest" Jack persisted, his voice a gentle command. "You won't be able to concentrate if you're tired" he advised. Phryne sighed lightly and held his gaze. She knew he was right. "Phryne" he said gently, as he placed his hand on the left side of her belly and splayed his fingers wide, as though cradling it protectively. Phryne looked down at his hand, feeling warmth radiate throughout her from his touch, even through the fabric of her dress. The baby beneath his palm began to move lazily, issuing a few tired kicks at the centre of its father's hand, before surrendering to slumber once more. Phryne smiled softly and placed her hand at the base of her belly instinctively. "Please" Jack requested, his voice humble but compelling. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze, seeing the concern behind his eyes. She nodded immediately.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, before planting her hands on the arms of the chair and pushing herself onto her feet.

Jack placed his hand on her back and walked with her across the room, moving the bedsheets aside to enable her to get into bed, and covering her with them as she lay down beneath them. By the time Jack had closed the curtains just a few feet away, Phryne was already fast asleep.

To her surprise, Phryne slept solidly for almost three hours, waking shortly after five o'clock. As she sat up in bed, she could see Jack sitting at the table, his head resting in his hand, as he made notes on the letter.

She joined him moments later, and they continued their work until half-past ten, when Jack insisted they both go to bed for the night, and come back to the letter the following morning. Phryne, whose body ached for sleep once more, reluctantly assented, and surrendered herself to the mercy of her bedsheets, and to dreams of ships and birds and a crew which was damned.

Before she closed her eyes, she lay quietly beside Jack in the darkness, facing him as he attempted to sleep. He was lying on his right side and she on her left, her right leg tangled between his own, as his left arm held her protectively. Phryne watched him for a few moments, taking in his calm expression and closed eyes, before quietly speaking the words which had been playing on her mind.

"Jack" Phryne said, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. Jack, who had been on the brink of sleep, was drawn back by the sound of her voice, and looked up at her with bright eyes. He tilted his head up to face her directly, and stroked her waist, as he waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm sorry for how I've been today" she said apologetically. "I'm grateful that you've let me work on this letter. You didn't have to, and I would've understood if you refused to allow me to have any part in it" she explained, speaking quickly but quietly, before he had a chance to silence her apology. "I promise I'll rest, every day, just as Mac has told me to" she pledged. "Contrary to popular opinion, I do listen. Especially to medical advice" she explained, nervousness and levity entering her tone. Jack nodded and stroked her waist, his eyes holding her gaze. "And especially to you" she added, her voice warm and tender. She felt Jack's hand drift from her waist to her lower back, which he began to stroke rhythmically. It felt wonderful. She placed her hand upon his waist and held his gaze.

"I know you do" Jack responded, his voice low and gravelly, his tone sincere. Despite some initial reluctance, she had quickly agreed to rest when prompted, and had done so. Phryne felt relief flood through her, and she nodded.

"I know we've got a little side-tracked today" Phryne said quietly, nervousness entering her voice once more. Jack continued to stroke her back soothingly, and nodded encouragingly, holding her gaze all the while. "But we will talk about names for the babies soon. I promise" she stated with conviction. Jack's features softened and she could see him smiling in the darkness, his eyes alight.

"I look forward to it" Jack responded, his voice warm and sincere. Phryne smiled back.

"So do I" she replied. Jack smiled and ran his hand up her back, drawing her closer to him, as he moved towards her. Phryne edged closer to him, resting her head against his chest as he held her protectively with his arm, and she snuggled into him. Their minds were temporarily free from the Camorra, Salvatore, and the letter which had tormented them throughout the day.

Instead, their final waking moments were focused upon a much-anticipated conversation they'd both be having when this was over – and it would be over, and soon. They would make sure of it. Because resting between them both were two very compelling reasons why they had to.

It was the strength of this conviction that caused them both to relax completely, and fall asleep within seconds, preparing themselves to continue their work the following day. And do everything in their power to put an end to what Roberto Salvatore had started.


	134. Chapter 101

After sleeping rather uncomfortably during the night and waking at the most frustratingly frequent intervals due to discomfort or a need to attend the bathroom, Phryne finally gave up on attempts to sleep shortly after six o'clock in the morning, and rose with a heavy sigh. Her body was becoming most uncooperative when it came to sleeping through the night, and the issue had certainly worsened over recent weeks. It was becoming increasingly difficult to establish a comfortable sleeping position, much less maintain it, for more than an hour or so, apparently. She'd found herself waking almost every hour, due to her uncomfortable position, a strong need to attend the bathroom, or, on one occasion, due to the sensation of warm liquid upon the front of her nightdress, which had prompted her to seek refuge in the bathroom where she could clean herself up and change into a fresh nightdress, all the while attempting to suppress her anxiety and embarrassment. She'd even woken on a couple of occasions due to half-conscious memories of the letter which required her attention, which she was only stopped from working on at three o'clock in the morning from sheer exhaustion.. Due to the difficult night she'd endured, found herself feeling drowsy and woolly-headed. Her body positively ached for sleep. Phryne stifled a yawn as she made her way towards her bathroom, casting one final glance back towards the bed as she stepped into the room, her gaze befalling Jack, who lay fast asleep beneath the sheets. Although she'd tried not to wake him, he was an impossibly light sleeper, and had roused on more than half of the occasions she had. Sometimes he'd tiredly ask her if she was alright, on other occasions he'd edge closer to her and hold her, in a hope it would enable her to sleep. And it did. Most of the time. Phryne smiled softly, her tired eyes fixed upon Jack, who was laying on his right side with his arm outstretched. At least he was still asleep.

Phryne's thoughts were distracted momentarily by the babies who, sensing that their mother had risen at what they deemed to be a most appropriate hour, began to stir and kick gently to inform her that they too were awake. Phryne laid a hand tenderly over the base of her belly and stroked it with affection, before heading into the bathroom and beginning her morning routine. Hopefully a hot bath would restore her enough to enable her to function as a human being. Or as close to a human being as she'd be able to manage today.

Forty five minutes later, after a delightfully hot bath which she had quite literally struggled to get out of, Phryne emerged from the bedroom feeling considerably more awake. She held her crimson silk robe around her and walked quietly towards her dressing room, her gaze drifting down towards Jack, who was now lying on his back. She smiled softly at his loose curls, and the serious expression he wore even in sleep, before heading into her dressing room.

After selecting a light pink chiffon day dress and the necessary accompaniments, Phryne headed back into the bedroom and towards her dressing table, applying more make up than she would usually wear in an attempt to conceal her tiredness. She knew from experience that the kohl and red lipstick had especially restorative properties, and would help in fooling everyone into believing that she had had a good night's sleep. She gazed at her reflection before turning towards Jack, who was still sleeping beneath the bedsheets. _Almost everyone_ , she thought, as she put on as many of her garments as she could whilst sitting down (a suggestion of Dot's after she'd found her almost in tears from frustration at her struggles to dress herself), and then rose to pull the light pink dress over her head. Perfect.

By seven o'clock Phryne was ready for her day (sartorially, at least), and decided to use the opportunity of her early rising to continue her work from the night before. She eased herself into her armchair and smoothed down her dress, before opening the curtains a few inches to allow some of the natural sunlight into the room, the warmth of the rays dancing upon her skin. Though the gap in the curtains Phryne could see the bright morning, the beautiful blue sky, and the waves crashing upon the foreshore in the distance, and she found herself yearning for the beach once more. Although Mac had permitted her to leave her room for one hour a day, she suspected this was limited to the ground floor and garden at most, and that venturing out onto the beach would not be permitted. Phryne rested her hand on her belly subconsciously and stared out to sea, her eyes drifting from the sand to the ocean to the sky. What she wouldn't give to walk barefoot across the beach, and paddle in the sea, or even simply sit upon her favourite bench and stare across the vast ocean. But the increasingly energetic movements she could feel inside her belly reminded her that that could not be. She strongly doubted that Mac would allow her to walk on the beach, even if supervised (though, at this point, it really would be more of a 'waddle' than a walk). And even if she did, there was a very high chance that Jack would panic at the prospect, fearing she'd go into labour and give birth upon the sand. Phryne's stomach tightened at the notion. That certainly didn't appeal to her greatly. Not that she anticipated going into labour imminently, though; the rhythmic movements of her babies beneath her palm seemed to suggest that they were both perfectly content to remain where they were for the time being. Thankfully. And so after staring out to see for a few moments longer, Phryne forced her attentions away from thoughts of beach and onto ones of ships, Mariners and an albatross, and a code which seemed impossible to break. She sighed lightly and drew the letter and the translation towards her, and bestowing her full attentions upon them both. She had work to do.

Phryne worked on the letter for the next hour, reading it several times more and comparing it against her own translation. She then re-read Samuel Taylor Coleridge's _The Rime of the Ancient Marnier_ for what she felt confident was the fiftieth time in the past two days, before returning her attentions to the letter once more. She made a note of all the references she found to the poem, from direct ones to mere allusions, and wrote them out for closer consideration.

 _"The Mariner is a risk to us all."_

 _"The Albatross will be hung about all our necks."_

 _"Life-in-death could be our downfall."_

 _"a mere dice-throw between victory and defeat."_

Phryne found a total of fifteen references to the poem, which she studied closely, checking her translations were correct (which they were) before comparing the references to the poem again, and making notes on her thoughts and findings. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear Jack approach her, and she gasped when she felt his hand upon her shoulder, sitting up straight and looking up at him immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" Jack said gently. Phryne relaxed immediately and shook her head.

"You didn't" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and kind. "Good morning" she added. Jack held her gaze for a moment and nodded, as he considered her closely. Her face was pale, and her eyes betrayed her. They were glassy and slightly red, with dark circles forming beneath which even several layers of her make-up could not conceal. He wasn't surprised she was tired, having felt her toss and turn throughout the night, and get up almost hourly. But he was surprised that she was awake so early. He'd hoped that she'd sleep late into the morning. Phryne registered the concern in Jack's eyes the moment it appeared.

"How long have you been awake?" Jack asked, his voice gentle and without accusation. Phryne shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Not long" Phryne responded, turning her pen around and around as she spoke. Jack's eyes drifted from her hands to the table, which bore over a dozen screwed up pieces of paper, and then met her gaze once more. "I only started working on the letter again about an hour ago" she assured him. Jack's concerned eyes held her gaze. She'd been working since seven, but had evidently been up for some time before that to get ready. Jack nodded in understanding.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently. Phryne sighed gently.

"Tired" Phryne responded, knowing that there was little point in lying, certainly not to Jack. "But considerably better after my long bath" she said with a small smile. "And I'm sure I'll feel better still after breakfast" she added. She'd been feeling hungry for the past thirty minutes or so, and was going to pull the cord behind the bed as soon as she'd finished committing her thoughts on the fourth reference to the poem onto paper. Jack nodded.

"I'll call for Mr Butler before I shower" he announced. Phryne nodded and watched as Jack walked across the room and pulled the cord, before walking towards the bathroom. "Try to save me some" he teased.

"I make no such promises" Phryne responded lightly. Jack chuckled as he disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

When Jack emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, showered and shaved and wearing a most becoming charcoal grey quilted robe, Phryne was being presented with tea and toast by Mr Butler.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne said gratefully, as she added three tea spoons of sugar to her cup. Mr Butler stared for a moment at her action, knowing that Miss Fisher only usually took a single sugar with her tea, before placing a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes and fried bread in front of Jack's seat. Phryne placed her iron tablet in her mouth and swallowed it, washing it down with a mouthful of sweet tea. She could feel the sugar coursing through her veins.

"Good morning, Sir" Mr Butler greeted Jack warmly. Jack nodded and walked into the bedroom.

"Good morning, Mr Butler" Jack returned. "Thank you" he added. Mr Butler nodded in acknowledgement, before placing the morning newspaper down upon the table.

"Is there anything else I can get for either of you?" Mr Butler enquired politely, his eyes drifting from Phryne to Jack, who both declined and thanked him. "I'll be downstairs should either of you require anything" he reminded them, before quietly excusing himself from the room. Jack waited until Mr Butler had closed the door behind him before taking up his own seat at the table and looking up at Phryne, who was buttering her toast very lightly.

"Are you not very hungry?" Jack asked gently. Phryne looked up at him and lowered her knife slightly. Although she felt ravenous, she was also feeling rather nauseous, which she put down to lack of sleep. But regardless of the reason, she felt it best not to have some plain toast, just until the sickness had subsided.

"I'd just like toast, for the moment" Phryne replied amiably, as she finished buttering the first piece. "Though I may change my mind later" she advised, as her eyes drifted down to his plate. Jack smirked lightly and nodded, before beginning to eat.

And, as Phryne predicted, she did change her mind a short while later. After consuming the first slice of toast and finding herself feeling considerably better, Phryne cast several not-so-subtle longing glances at Jack's breakfast, which he was consuming criminally slowly, as he read his correspondence. After intercepting one of the glances, which Phryne tried to conceal, he smirked in understanding, before placing two slices of bacon, a sausage, a couple of fried tomatoes and some scrambled eggs onto her plate. Phryne opened her mouth to protest, but the words were silence upon her lips by Jack's confident gaze.

"I'm much less hungry than Mr Butler seems to believe" Jack lied. Phryne was about to rebut the statement (which she highly doubted), but found herself unable to do so. Mainly because of Jack's conviction, but also because of the delicious smell of the food he had just provided her with.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, before slicing the first rasher of bacon and lifting a piece to her lips.

After the breakfast things had been cleared away by Mr Butler, who seemed to have an almost supernatural ability to anticipate precisely when his presence would be required, Jack quickly changed into a pair of casual light grey trousers, a white shirt and white wool jumper, before re-joining Phryne at the table and discussing their progress so far. Phryne explained what she had been doing during the morning, advising him of the specific phrases and references to Coleridge's poem, and discussing her thoughts on the matter. Jack listened attentively and provided his own input, as they compared hypotheses and tried to make sense of it all, and decide the best way to move forward. Something which Phryne had given a lot of consideration, and had arrived at a conclusion she seemed quite confident with.

"I think the best chance we have at deciphering this letter is by first identifying the people it's referring to" Phryne stated. "The Mariner, the Albatross and Life-in-Death are all direct references to individuals contained within the poem. But in this context, their identity is unclear" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement. "In the poem, the Mariner was the person responsible for the deaths of the crewmen due to his murder of the albatross" she began.

"So in the eyes of Roberto Salvatore, the Mariner could be the Police" Jack suggested. "Perhaps he is likening his arrest and incarceration to fate of the albatross?" he continued. Phryne nodded slowly. She had considered this possibility earlier that morning

"I can't see a proud man like Salvatore comparing himself to a slaughtered bird" Phryne responded tentatively. "But the Mariner is the person they blame for their current troubles, so in this instance, it could well be referring to the Police" she stated. "And perhaps a specific officer" she added, looking up at Jack, who stared at her.

"You think Salvatore is referring to me?" he asked. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I think it's a possibility we need to consider" Phryne said quietly, attempting to conceal the anxiety in her voice. "I think if the Mariner is a reference to the Police, it will either be in relation to the Victorian Constabulary – all officers collectively – or to a specific officer whom Salvatore and the Camorra hold responsible for their currently troubles" she explained. "Which would either be you or the Commissioner" she stated. Jack considered her hypothesis and nodded in agreement. Although he wanted to disagree – purely to reassure her – he could not. Unfortunately, it was a plausible notion. "All the references to the Mariner in the letter convey Salvatore's conviction that he – or they – pose a direct threat to the Camorra" she stated, her eyes holding Jack's gaze. "So it's vital that we find out not only who is being referred to, but what Salvatore is suggesting to do about it" she advised. "Which I believe is concealed somewhere within the letter" she added quietly, her eyes drifting down towards it once more. Jack nodded in agreement.

"So you believe that the Albatross is a reference to the Camorra?" Jack asked, wanting to move on in the hopes of distracting her from her worries for his safety. Which he knew would be futile. Phryne looked up at him.

"I don't know" Phryne answered honestly. "It would make sense in some contexts of the letter, but not all" she stated. "In Coleridge's poem the Albatross is the victim, and its execution leads to the downfall of the crew" she stated. "So it could be an individual rather than an organisation – possibly Salvatore himself" she continued. "There are several references to 'us' and 'our' – 'our necks', 'a risk to us all' – so I'm not convinced that the Albatross is meant to refer to the Camorra as an organisation" she explained. Phryne stared down at her notes as she spoke, those very ideas captured in ink before her. Her head was spinning with such matters, as she'd been focusing on the comparisons throughout the morning, oscillating between progress and madness.

"And Life-in-Death?" Jack asked, prompting her to look up once more. Phryne swallowed hard and met his gaze.

"'Life-in-death could be our downfall'" Phryne replied, quoting one of the lines from the letter she had written and translated several times over that morning alone. "Life and Death are featured within the poem itself, where they play a game together, rolling dice for the lives of the crew" she explained. "The letter refers to there being 'little more than a dice throw between victory and defeat'" she advised. "It could refer to an individual, or it could refer to the game itself" she explained. "So it could mean a specific person who poses a very real threat to them, or it could represent the game itself – a game of chance, a gamble" she explained. "It could refer to the trial" she suggested. "And to Salvatore's fate" she added. "The conviction of one of the main members of the Camorra could certainly lead to their downfall" she argued. "Or it could refer to a person" she stated, reverting to her original idea. "Someone who has come close to death and survived" she said quietly, looking up at him once more. She had found that, the more she read the poem, the more allusions she saw to Jack. Was he the Mariner who executed the Albatross/Salvatore? Or was he Life-in-Death, a man who survived a near-fatal injury, by fate or luck or the skill of a surgeon, or a combination of all three? Or was she unable to consider this clearly, due to her concerns for him and his safety? She was probably suffering from tunnel vision, which prevented her from seeing the matter clearly, if at all. She was so tired, and she'd read and re-read the letter and the poem so many times that her head spun. Perhaps she wasn't even close to uncovering the truth. Though, in reality, she was much closer than she realised.

"You think that I could be the Mariner or Life-in-Death?" Jack asked gently. Phryne swallowed hard and shrugged.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted sadly. "My head is spinning with it all" she explained, her worried eyes meeting his gaze. "Life-in-death would make sense" she advised. "You survived what could've quite easily been a fatal injury, and you and your work could quite easily lead to the downfall of the Camorra, particularly if Salvatore is convicted" she explained. "And his trial is just over three weeks away" she added. Jack nodded in understanding.

"I could be one, or both, or neither" Jack explained, reaching out across the table and taking her hand. She laced her fingers through his immediately. "Whatever the letter is referring to, you don't need to worry about me" he said gently. Phryne smiled softly and held his gaze with emotional eyes.

"How could I not worry about you?" she asked, her voice quiet and affected by emotion. Jack squeezed her hand.

"Because nothing is going to happen to me" Jack assured her. "The Camorra aren't going to want to attract any attention to themselves in the weeks leading to the trial of one of their main men" he argued. "So they aren't going to make a second attempt on the life of a police officer" he stated. Phryne swallowed hard and considered his words. Although the argument was logical, it wasn't definitive.

"You don't know that" Phryne responded, trying to suppress her emotions and sound more confident than she felt. And failing. "Neither of us do" she stated. Jack leaned forward and took her hand in both of his.

"Phryne" he said gently, prompting her to hold his gaze with worried eyes, desperate to believe him. "The Camorra will be lying low, and won't risk doing anything which could draw attention to themselves over the next few weeks. If anything, they'll be trying to minimise the chances of that happening" he stated. "When Cipriano attacked me at the docks, it wasn't anything to do with Salvatore or the trial, it was because I got in his way on that night" he explained. Phryne tensed at the mention of that night, and remained silent as she listened to him attentively. "Removing me – or any other officer – from the equation will do absolutely nothing to benefit Roberto Salvatore" he stated confidently. "His conviction is due to the evidence, which is strong and irrefutable, and can be presented by any officer in the Victorian Constabulary" he stated. "I may have played a part in his capture, but I am not an integral part of his conviction" he explained. Phryne nodded quickly in response. He was right. Everything he was saying was right. She felt relief flood her. "We have officers guarding the house, I'm surrounded by officers at work, so the Camorra will not come anywhere near us" he assured her. "Everything's going to be alright" he assured her.

Phryne considered his argument for a few more moments before nodding in agreement. What he said made perfect sense. The Camorra were smart, well-organised and secretive – they would be lying low, and not wishing to draw any attention to themselves in the weeks leading up to Salvatore's trial. No matter how tempted they might be to remove what they considered to be undesirable elements from the equation. And Jack was right – killing him would not free Salvatore, whose conviction was virtually guaranteed based on the strength of the evidence; evidence which could be presented by any officer from the Commissioner to the newest cadet. She felt relief spread throughout her body and nodded in response, before looking up at Jack once more, her face adopting a worried expression.

"But they're clearly planning something, Jack" Phryne stated. "Why else would Salvatore be smuggling coded letters out of prison?" she asked. "The language used in the letter, the references, the phrases, all the evidence suggests that they are up to something" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement. That was one fact he could not argue. "We don't even know who the intended recipient is" she lamented. "Although Cipriano is collecting it, that doesn't necessarily mean the letter is for him" she stated.

"No" Jack agreed. "It could be for a higher-ranking member of the Camriste, or even the leader herself" he stated. "Whatever the letter means, whoever it's addressed to, we will find out" he stated with conviction. Phryne nodded in agreement, and placed her hand on the base of her belly, as her excitable babies began to kick with increased vigour, sharing their mother's enthusiasm for deciphering the letter.

"Yes we will" Phryne responded confidently, before drawing the letters and the poem towards her once more, and continuing to write. Although she had been convinced by Jack's argument that he was safe, she couldn't quite free her treacherous mind from the niggling doubt which existed within it. The 'what if', which echoed within. The seedling of thought had already spread its roots, and Phryne knew that the only way to kill the weed was to kill the roots, which meant deciphering the letter and uncovering its true meaning. Which she had every intention of doing that very afternoon.

Phryne and Jack worked on the letter throughout the morning, remaining almost completely undisturbed throughout their work. Mr Butler, who knew the habits of both Miss Fisher and the Inspector during such matters, ensured that they were left to their own devices. The phone was answered by the second ring, noise downstairs kept to a minimum, and the first and second floors of the house unofficially made out of bounds by himself and Sheila. The only exception to this was Mr Butler's once-hourly entrances to the room to refresh their drinks and provide notes on the telephone calls he had taken, none of which were urgent. Though Mrs Stanley, who had called twice, might beg to disagree; but Mr Butler knew that her desires for an audience with her niece could wait until Miss Fisher was ready. But as he presented the Robinsons with a bountiful lunch shortly after one o'clock, he considered that the only thing she seemed ready for was bed. Although she was clearly trying to conceal her tiredness, her eyes were red and half-open as she stared down at the pages of hand-written notes before her, making notes mechanically. She looked up at him as he entered and thanked him sincerely, and he saw the true extent of her exhaustion. The inspector, too, seemed to be aware of it, if the concerned looks he was casting in her direction were anything to go by. Mr Butler suspected that he would suggest Miss Fisher rest after they'd eaten, though he felt quite confident that she would not be minded to do so. He smiled warmly at them both before quietly leaving the bedroom and returning to the kitchen where Sheila was sitting at the table and helping with various preparations. Although he did not doubt the inspector's abilities, he felt that Miss Fisher might require a little more convincing than usual. And he knew from his discussions with Sheila that there existed a most perfect incentive.

After enjoying a most restorative lunch consisting of sandwiches, quiche and salad, Phryne found her tiredness increasing tenfold. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, and reached for her orange juice, hoping the natural sugars would provide her with some much-needed energy, though she doubted it. And she could feel Jack's eyes upon her, watching her as she did so. She lowered her glass and looked up at him expectantly, knowing precisely what was coming.

"Why don't you rest for a while?" Jack suggested, his voice kind and patient. "Perhaps try to get some sleep?" he continued.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded automatically, as she pushed her plate aside. "I just want to work on this for a little while longer" she added quietly.

Jack's eyes drifted from her face to her belly, which she was cradling beneath the table, and he felt something inside him ache. He didn't want to tell her what to do, he trusted her and her judgement implicitly. But he also knew that she was exhausted, and not infallible, despite her history. Especially not now. He swallowed hard and gathered his thoughts.

"Phryne, I really think-"

Before Jack could finish his sentence, there was a familiar knock at the door, prompting them both to turn towards it. Phryne was torn between wanting Jack to finish his sentence and answering the caller.

"Come in" Jack called, making the decision for her. She swallowed hard and stroked her belly tenderly as Sheila entered the room, bestowing a bright smile upon them both.

"Good afternoon, my dears" Sheila said warmly, as she entered the room and walked towards them. Phryne smiled. They'd barely seen each other over the past day or so, which she suspected was due to Sheila and Mr Butler trying to stay out of their way to enable them to work.

"Good afternoon" Phryne replied, smiling as she spoke. Jack greeted his mother and she smiled at her daughter-in-law and son.

"I've just come to take your lunch things downstairs, if you're finished with them?" Sheila said politely. Phryne looked up at her and felt rather embarrassed. She'd reminded Sheila several times that she was family, and didn't have to tend to such matters, but Sheila always politely insisted.

"Yes, we are" Phryne said slowly. "But you don't have to-"

"Oh, I know I don't _have_ to, my dear, but it really is no trouble" Sheila responded, stacking the plates and loading them onto the silver salver as she spoke. Phryne looked up at Jack, who smirked slightly in response. He was surrounded by headstrong women. The poor man. Phryne smiled sympathetically at her husband, before looking back up towards her mother-in-law.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, as Sheila stacked the final dish neatly on top of the others. The older woman turned towards her and smiled.

"You're welcome, my dear" Sheila responded warmly, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. She saw now why Tobias was so concerned. The poor thing looked exhausted. "You look tired, my dear" she said kindly, warmth and concern imbued in her voice. Phryne smiled softly.

"I'm fine" she responded. Sheila held her gaze.

"Why don't you lie down for a while?" Sheila suggested. "You won't be able to focus on your work if you're tired" she explained patiently. "And it's important that you rest" she reminded her.

Phryne was about to repeat her assurances that she was fine, when she found the words stilling upon her lips. Jack's concerns, combined with Sheila's caring and maternal manner, as well as the fact she was truly exhausted, were all rather compelling reasons for her to sleep. But there seemed to be something stopping her. A block, a wall. She didn't want to go to bed. She wanted to continue her work and decipher the letter. But she couldn't, for the very reasons Jack and Sheila had stated. She was tired, she couldn't concentrate, and she did need to sleep. She sighed gently in defeat and swallowed hard. Sheila looked upon her sympathetically.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you yet, as I didn't wish to disturb you" Sheila began, prompting Phryne to look up at her immediately. "But I went in to town yesterday and purchased the laundry basket and clothes hangers you wanted" she explained. Phryne's tired eyes lit up and she smiled, feeling a rush of excitement at the prospect. "I found a charming collection of baby clothes hangers in a little antique store" she explained. "They're dark brown wooden hangers with the most charming little designs carved in the centre – mainly animals – they're quite lovely" she advised. Phryne's expression softened. She was quite touched. "There were four dozen of them in total" she advised. "All hand-made, apparently" she explained. "I think the proprietor was quite sorry to see them go" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"They sound wonderful" Phryne enthused. "Thank you so much" she added sincerely. Sheila smiled. "How much do I-?"

"Nothing at all, my dear. Nothing at all" Sheila interceded. "They're gifts for my grandchildren" she said simply. Phryne smiled softly.

"You've bought them so many gifts already" Phryne said kindly. Sheila nodded.

"And so I should" Sheila responded with a smile, which Phryne returned.

"Thank you" Phryne repeated, her voice affected by emotion, which she put down to her own exhaustion. Jack, who had been watching Phryne closely, had been struck by how excited and grateful she was, and found himself smiling in response.

"You are most welcome" Sheila assured her. She allowed a brief silence to fall between them, as she prepared herself to continue. "I thought you and I might spend some time together in the nursery this afternoon and decide which clothes should go in the wardrobe, and make the arrangements together?" she suggested kindly. "It's an area at which I'm sure you'll excel" she added. Phryne smiled warmly, finding herself feeling incredibly excited by the prospect, enough so to draw her somewhat out of her exhaustion and her thoughts on the letter. Her unborn children were possibly the only subject which could distract her from the letter she'd been working on. The idea of making the final arrangements in the nursery was positively thrilling, and she found herself placing her hands on the arms of her chair and pushing herself up. "I think you should rest first, my dear" Sheila added kindly, prompting Phryne to lower herself back into her seat as she looked up at her mother-in-law. "You're exhausted" she said sympathetically. "Why don't you get some rest, then when you're fully restored, we can get to work in the nursery?" she explained. "And after that, you can come back to this work, and approach it with fresh eyes" she proclaimed.

Phryne considered Sheila's argument for a few moments, weighing up Jack's concerns with Sheila's words and her won exhaustion. Sheila's suggestion was a most tempting one, and everything she and Jack had said was true. She was exhausted, and had been finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. She'd hoped that lunch would restore her, but it had only served to make her feel even more tired. Perhaps Sheila was right – perhaps an hour or so to rest would restore her completely, and enable her to work on both the nursery and the letter, and finish both tasks that afternoon. She swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, her voice quiet and betraying her exhaustion. "Thank you" she said sincerely. Sheila smiled, relief flooding her.

"That's quite alright, my dear" Sheila assured her, her voice warm and maternal. "I'll leave you to rest" she stated. "Let me know when you're ready" she advised, before smiling at her son, lifting the silver salver, and walking quietly from the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and sighed with relief. Tobias would be relieved, as was she. The dear girl looked positively exhausted. With a smile of satisfaction, Sheila glided across the landing and headed towards the staircase, her mind occupied by deciding which treats to bake that afternoon. Phryne and Jack both adored jam tarts, so perhaps she'd make a dozen of those. Or maybe two. Smiling with decision, Sheila headed down the staircase, carrying the silver salver with ease as she made her way back towards the kitchen and towards Tobias. He would be pleased.

As soon as the bedroom door had closed behind Sheila, Phryne turned towards Jack and he met her gaze, smiling softly. She was practically radiating with exhaustion.

"I'm going" Phryne said lightly, her voice rising slightly, as she pushed herself to her feet. Jack smiled and rose, before walking across the room and closing the curtains to the window next to Phryne's dressing table, creating a dark and peaceful space surrounding the bed.

Phryne thanked Jack tiredly and got into the bed, taking a few moments to find a comfortable position, before settling on her right side and facing the window, as she snuggled down beneath the sheets. Jack walked towards her and bent down, before capturing her lips in a warm and tender kiss, which had such an affect upon her body that Phryne found herself feeling most grateful she was currently lying down. And somewhat disappointed that Jack could not join her. Her left hands appeared from beneath the covers and she stroked Jack's cheek, splaying her fingers across his smooth skin and deepening the kiss. After a few moments, Jack regretfully broke the kiss, which had been chaste but quickly became heated. He reminded himself that she was exhausted and needed to rest, and forced his more amorous thoughts aside. Or he tried to, at least. But the way she was looking up at him with dark eyes made it incredibly difficult.

"Go to sleep, Phryne" Jack whispered, his voice warm but commanding. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded, her lust-filled eyes closing slowly.

"Mm-hm" she mumbled tiredly in response, before nestling into the bedsheets and sighing contently. She was asleep within seconds. Jack watched her for a few moments and smiled softly, leaning down towards her and stroking some hair from her face, before kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Sleep well" Jack whispered, his breath warm against her skin, her own breath light and rhythmic against his. He smiled and stroked her hair once more, before forcing himself to take a step back from her and allow her to rest. Jack considered her closely for a few moments, before heading back towards the table, her expression still imprinted upon his memory. She looked so beautiful, so serene, in sleep. Her mind and body freed from the fears which occupied her waking moments.

Or so he thought.

After sleeping soundly for over an hour, during which time she neither moved nor stirred, Phryne's previously deep and peaceful sleep became plagued with nightmares. Images of mariners and birds and bows and arrows ran through her mind, as a large, antiquated ship sailed upon tumultuous waters. She could hear the crashing of the waves against the ship, feel the harsh breeze and spray of the sea. She could even smell the salt on the air – so strong and so palpable – that she was taken immediately to the deck. And to the game which was being played.

Phryne found herself seated before a large wooden table, her body and left air secured tightly with rope, which was arranged above and below her large belly, holding her to the chair. Her right arm remained curiously free, but it was of little use. The ropes were far too tight. But still, she struggled.

"It's no use, Miss Fisher" teased Roberto Salvatore, who sat opposite her, dressed in a black cloak, his features withering, his body almost skeletal. He looked like death. She inhaled sharply and met his gaze, her stomach dropping at the sight of him, fear clutching her so tightly she could barely breathe. She paled visibly, and he smiled at her, his scar curling around his face, his eyes dark. "You have to play the game" he stated. Phryne inhaled sharply and attempted to calm herself, shifting in her seat slightly to test the strength of the ropes, which she quickly found was absolute. It was no use. She was trapped.

"I don't care for games, Mr Salvatore" Phryne responded, trying to keep the fear from her voice. And failing. The babies, sensing their mother's rising emotions and considerable distress, began to kick strongly. Her fear increased tenfold. "What do you want?" she demanded, her voice wavering slightly. Salvatore tilted his head to the side, revealing his translucent skin which made his scar seem brighter somehow. He smiled wickedly once more, his teeth white, his gums receding, his expression terrifying.

"I want you to play" he stated, before turning his head to his right. Phryne turned immediately to follow his line of sight, her attentions befalling two figures who had appeared suddenly beside them. Her heart plummeted and fear gripped her, and she battled fiercely against her restraints.

Standing just a few feet away from her left was Jack, wearing a dark grey suit and unreadable expression, as Cesare Cipriano held a gun to his head, a cruel smile playing upon his lips. Phryne felt her heart still in her chest, as her body became overwhelmed with an intense heat, panic radiating throughout every fibre of her being.

"Jack" Phryne said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Jack met her gaze and blinked.

"It's alright" Jack responded, his voice calm yet firm. "Everything's going to be alright" he assured her. Cipriano smiled at Phryne, before pressing the gun to Jack's head and removing the safety. Phryne fought against her restraints and tried to rise from her seat.

"No!" Phryne screamed.

"Phryne, it's alright, stay still. It's alright" Jack called to her, his eyes focused upon her, his expression of concern. But for her, not for him. "You're going to be alright" he assured her. Phryne's breath hitched and she stared at him, her body shaking as she sat frozen in her seat.

"I don't understand" Phryne said tearfully, unable to control her emotions. She saw pain in Jack's eyes at how distressed she was, and he moved towards her instinctively, only to be stilled by Cipriano, who hauled him back. Jack grunted in pain and stared at Phryne, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's fine" Jack assured her. "Everything's going to be fine" he repeated, somewhat breathlessly. Phryne felt the knot in her stomach tighten to the strength of the ropes which bound her body to the chair, as her babies continued to kick, harder and faster at the sound of their father's voice. Phryne turned towards Salvatore, who bore an amused expression, and her fear turned into rage.

"What do you want?" Phryne demanded, her voice as cold as the icy sea air. Salvatore's expression darkened and he picked something up from the table, leaned towards her, and pressed it into her hand, which he squeezed tightly. Phryne winced in pain.

"Don't touch her!" Jack yelled, lurching forward. "Get your hands off her, Salvatore!" he demanded.

Phryne turned towards Jack just as Cipriano turned the gun around and hit him on the back of the head with the handle, prompting him to fall to his knees with a groan. Phryne gasped and attempted to rise, the ropes preventing her from doing so, and holding her firmly in place. She met Jack's gaze and he looked back at her with a calming expression.

"It's alright" Jack assured her, his voice gravelly and somewhat weak, his eyes wincing in pain.

Phryne's eyes filled with tears and she turned back towards Salvatore just as he let go of her hand. She looked down at her right palm and stared at the contents in confusion, before realisation dawned upon her, and she looked up at him with terrified eyes. Salvatore's lips curled into a cruel smirk once he realised she understood. Phryne inhaled sharply. He'd placed a pair of dice in her hand, which looked withered and antiquated, possibly made from bone. But the black dots on each side were clear. As was what Salvatore was about to suggest.

"No" Phryne said, her voice quiet and broken. Salvatore smiled.

"Yes" Salvatore breathed, his eyes lighting up. "You and I are going to play a game, Miss Fisher" he stated. "And the stakes have never been higher" he added. Phryne felt her blood run cold, and her stomach tighten almost painfully. She shook her head.

"I won't do it" Phryne stated firmly. "I'm not going to play your games" she stated. Salvatore leaned back in his seat and appeared unaffected.

"Then you lose by default" Salvatore responded calmly. "And your husband dies" he said with a smile. Phryne's breath hitched. "You must play" he stated. "For his life" he added. Phryne felt tears burning in her eyes. "If you roll even, I'll let him live" he said calmly. "If you roll odd, or not at all…" he added, before gesturing to Cipriano, who pressed the gun to the back of his head. Phryne gasped. "He dies" he stated. Phryne stared at Jack for several moments, her eyes meeting his. Even though he was in pain, he was still offering her reassurance, still looking up at her with those kind and comforting eyes. Now she understood why he kept reassuring her that everything was alright, it was all fine, that _she_ would be alright. Because she would. For now, at least.

"No" Phryne said quietly, the word barely audible. Salvatore clasped his hands together and rested them on the table in front of him, his long fingers white as bone.

"You don't have a choice" Salvatore responded easily. "If you refuse to roll, he dies" he explained matter-of-factly. "At least by casting the dice he has a chance" he temporised. "Fifty-fifty" he said with a smirk. Phryne stared at Salvatore with burning eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Phryne asked, her voice quieter and much less confident than she had intended. Salvatore stared at her.

"To remind you which of us is really in control" Salvatore responded easily. "The battle between life and death is a timeless one with an inevitable conclusion" he stated. "With only one of us being the natural victor" he explained. "Capturing me is not a victory" he informed her. "It's simply a minor setback for me – though not a permanent one" he continued. "You will lose to me. He will lose to me" he stated, gesturing towards Jack, before looking at Phryne once more. "Because life always loses to death" he smiled. Phryne felt paralysed by fear and terror, as the inevitability of what she'd have to do dawned upon her. She didn't have a choice – Jack didn't have a choice. If she refused, there was a one hundred per cent chance he'd die. If she played Salvatore's twisted game, there was a fifty per cent chance he'd live. She squeezed the dice tightly in her hand. Salvatore smiled. "Throw the dice" he demanded. Phryne stared at him defiantly. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. He knew he had won. "Do it" he whispered. Phryne turned towards Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry" Phryne said tearfully. Jack shook his head.

"Don't be sorry" Jack responded confidently. "You have nothing to apologise for" he stated with conviction. "It's alright" he assured her. Phryne's breath hitched and she held his gaze, desperately trying to think of something to say. What could she possibly say?

"I love you" Phryne breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was a phrase they didn't often use together, not because it wasn't true, but because they expressed it in other ways. In every way. And even after all this time it frightened her to say it. But if this went wrong – if she lost – she wanted them to be the last thing she told him. "I love you" she repeated, her voice clearer. Jack swallowed hard, his own eyes filling with tears as he held her gaze.

"I love you too" Jack responded, his voice gravelly with emotion, but his tone and expression sincere. "All of you" he added. Phryne nodded and her breath hitched, as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You're running out of time" Salvatore taunted, prompting her to turn towards him immediately, holding his gaze with her emotional eyes. She squeezed the dice tightly. "Cast the dice" he demanded. Phryne swallowed hard and felt panic flood her. There was no way out, she had no choice. She had to throw them. "Do it now!" he roared.

Phryne lifted her hand and uncurled her fingers, throwing the dice down onto the table. They rolled and tumbled and struck each other for several moments before finally landing. Her eyes widened when she counted the dots.

She had rolled and five and a two. Seven. Odd.

She'd lost.

"No" Phryne breathed, turning towards Jack as Salvatore laughed aloud. "No, stop!" she yelled, meeting Jack's gaze as Cipriano held the gun to the back of his head. Even as he did so, Jack was telling Phryne it was alright, uttering words of reassurance and encouragement. Phryne screamed. "No!" she yelled, as Cipriano pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed across the ocean, as Jack's lifeless body tumbled towards the deck. Phryne was screaming, pulling desperately at her restraints, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

As Jack's body hit the deck, it suddenly disappeared, transforming instead into the body of a seabird with an arrow through its heart. An albatross.

"Jack!" Phryne yelled. "Jack!" she screamed, tugging against her restraints, the sound of her own screams and Salvatore's laughter ringing in her ears.

Phryne kept yelling Jack's name and pulling against the ropes, but to no avail. Until, suddenly, she felt a familiar hand upon her arm, and heard his voice, so clearly.

"Phryne" Jack said, calling her name, drawing her away from fear and grief. "Phryne, I'm here" the voice assured her. "Open your eyes" he commanded. Phryne gasped.

"Jack!" Phryne cried, struggling against her ropes once more, and leaning towards the voice. But instead of feeling heavy rope burning her skin, she felt Jack's hands upon her waist and arm, as he pulled her towards him. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, his face just inches from her own, his expression one of concern. Phryne exhaled breathlessly and reached for him, grabbing his arms, to reassure herself that he was there, that he was real. He was. And he was. She wasn't on a boat, and he wasn't dead. She was in her bed, and he was beside her.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. "It was a nightmare, it wasn't real" he assured her, as she held his arms with a bruising grip, her eyes staring into his as she listened intently to his words. "Phryne" he breathed.

At the sound of her name upon his lips, Phryne burst into tears.

"Phryne" Jack breathed, his expression one of confusion and concern, as he pulled her close, holding her securely against him. She held onto him tightly – tighter than she'd ever done before. It was almost as though she was trying to stop him from leaving. "It's alright" he soothed. "I'm here" he assured her, holding her with his right arm as his left hand cradled her head. "I'm here" he repeated.

Phryne held onto Jack tightly, her desperate sobs soon abating, as relief washed over her. The feeling of his body against hers – and his voice, his smell, his breath hot against her neck – drew her quickly back from the nightmare which had held her. It had been terrifying, overwhelming and so very real. She was still shaking, and her babies were moving and kicking frenziedly inside her. She held onto Jack tightly and tried to calm herself, knowing how agitated her babies had become, and trying desperately to soothe them.

Jack held her for several minutes, speaking words of comfort and reassurance, as he stroked her hair and back. Once she was calmer, he moved his hand from her back to her belly, where the babies were kicking animatedly. Phryne's breath hitched at the contact, and she froze, before placing her hand over his and looking up at him with tearful eyes. Jack stroked her hair from her face and held her gaze. His heart ached at seeing her so distressed.

"What happened?" Jack asked gently. Phryne inhaled sharply and shook her head. She couldn't tell him. She didn't want to think about the nightmare, let alone discuss it. The memory of it upset her, and she found her eyes filling with hot tears once more. "Alright" Jack soothed, wanting to comfort her before she became upset. "We don't have to talk about it, it's alright" he assured her, stroking her back comfortingly as he spoke. He had no intentions of distressing her further, after what had clearly been a terrifying nightmare. He could still hear her screaming. His name, mainly. And 'no'. What on earth had she dreamt about that had terrified her so?

"I'm sorry" Phryne said quietly. Jack shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Jack assured her, cupping her cheek as she spoke. Phryne looked up into his eyes. Those were the exact same words he'd used on the ship.

 _No, he didn't, because he wasn't on the ship. He was never on the ship_ , Phryne reminded herself as she stared into his eyes. _It wasn't real_.

"Where's Sheila and Mr Butler?" Phryne asked, suddenly aware of the fact that her throat was sore, and she'd probably been screaming. She had when she'd endured the last nightmare.

"They went to post some letters about fifteen minutes ago. They aren't back yet" Jack assured her. Phryne felt overcome with relief, and nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked tenderly. Phryne looked up at him and met his gaze.

"I am now" Phryne assured him, forcing a small smile as she spoke. Jack smiled softly in response and nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne shook her head and held his hand tightly. Jack met her gaze with a look of understanding. She clearly didn't want him to leave.

"I think I've worked part of it out" Phryne said, the sudden change in subject throwing Jack slightly. "You're the Albatross" she stated. Jack stared at her for a moment and blinked.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, frowning in confusion, as he edged closer to her. Although she was calm, she still looked very pale, and her eyes were red and shone with tears.

"In the letter" Phryne explained, her voice clearer and more controlled. "In the poem, the Albatross represents the crime of the Mariner, and led to the death of the crew and his own eternal damnation" she explained. Jack stared at her uncertainly.

"I don't follow" Jack said quietly. Phryne looked up at him with patient eyes.

"After you and I orchestrated Salvatore's capture and subsequent incarceration, the Camorra would've been thrown into turmoil, after losing one of their most high-ranking members" Phryne explained. Jack nodded in understanding. "They needed to lie low, at least until after the trial" she continued. Jack nodded again. "And then came the Albatross" she added. Jack frowned in confusion. "That night at the docks" Phryne stated, breaking off abruptly as she spoke. "The Camorra were trying to retrieve the silencers they'd smuggled in. They had no idea the Police would be there, certainly not you" she explained. "It's like you said before, you were shot because you got in their way, not because of the role you played in the capture of Salvatore" she stated. Jack nodded encouragingly and listened attentively. "But by attacking you, Cipriano made more than one grave error" she stated. "What should've been a covert operation to collect their silencers became considerably more serious. Not only were the Police present, but they were fired at, and almost killed" she continued. "Which increased the Police's attentions on the Camorra, as well as their efforts to apprehend high-ranking members" she stated. "By attacking you, Cipriano drew attention to the Camorra at the very time they wanted it the least" she advised. Jack nodded once more. He understood.

"So Cipriano is the Mariner" Jack stated, as realisation dawned upon him. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"And as the letter states, 'The Mariner is a risk to us all'" quoted Phryne. "Cipriano has become a liability" she added. "The Camorra were always mysterious and hidden, so much so that many doubted their very existence" she explained. "But now, not only has one of their highest-ranking members been captured, and hauled before the courts, their activities and key figures have become a focal point of Police investigation as a direct result of Cipriano's actions" she stated. "There's scarcely been a day since your attack that the Camorra haven't been mentioned in the papers – papers which, until Salvatore's capture, had openly denied their very existence." Jack nodded in understanding. "Which would also explain the reference to life-in-death, and the game they play" she added, attempting to suppress the memory of her nightmare as she spoke. "It relates to a gamble, a decision" she stated, her eyes meeting Jack's gaze as realisation dawned upon her. "A decision concerning what to do about Cesare Cipriano" she declared. Jack nodded in understanding.

"So the letter is about Cipriano, not to him" Jack stated, his eyes holding Phryne's gaze. "Then who's the recipient?" he asked. Phryne shook her head.

"I don't know yet" Phryne said quietly. Jack nodded, as he considered the possibilities.

"It was quite brazen of Salvatore to arrange for a letter about Cipriano to be delivered to him" Jack stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Although Cipriano is a liability, there are no indications that he's disloyal" Phryne stated. "You remember how he was when we interviewed him over his murder of a proprietor of a shop in the city" she explained. "If he opened the letter, then read it and delivered it, the person who received it – the true recipient – would have known" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement. "And even if he had read it, it's unlikely he would've understood the references" she explained. "He doesn't strike me as a fan of romantic poetry" she added. "And even if he was, he would probably have made the same initial assumptions that we did – that the Albatross was Salvatore, and the Mariner was you, or the Commissioner, or the Police Force as an organisation" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Surely the most likely recipient of the letter is the leader of the Camorra" Jack suggested. "The mysterious woman we have been unable to identify."

"Yet" Phryne stated, her eyes drifting up to meet his gaze. "Perhaps once the Commissioner sets the trap, using the guard as bait, we could find Cipriano and follow him to her" she suggested. Jack nodded in agreement. It was certainly a possibility. And their best lead so far. "But there's still something we're missing. Something hidden inside the letter itself. Probably what Salvatore suggests to deal with the problem" she stated, her eyes drifting towards the table behind Jack. "I need to read it again-"

"No" Jack said, his voice kind but firm. Phryne, who had been about to get out of bed, stared at him, and found him looking back at her with worried eyes. "I think you should take a break from the letter, just for a little while longer" he explained tentatively. Phryne opened her mouth to protest, but the words were stilled by Jack, who placed his hand tenderly over the right side of her belly. She looked down as he splayed his fingers, cradling her belly protectively, as the babies continued to kick. Although their movements were calmer, they were still rather excitable, which she did not doubt was due to her heightened emotional state. Phryne swallowed hard, as guilt washed over her. "You're upset" Jack explained, as Phryne stared at her belly. "The nightmare frightened you, and it frightened the babies" he explained gently. Phryne's lip quivered and her expression fell. "None of which was your fault" Jack assured her, his voice confident and assured. Phryne looked up at him with tearful eyes. She looked as though she was about to cry. "But it's important that you give yourself some time to rest after what happened" he stated, stroking her belly tenderly as he spoke. "For our children, and for you" he explained, his eyes holding her gaze. Phryne put her hand over his and nodded in agreement. He was right. "My mother will be back shortly" he assured her. "The post box is only a ten minute walk away" he advised, his voice warm and kind. "Why don't you spend some time in the nursery together?" he suggested. "I know you were looking forward to it" he added gently, remembering her reaction to his mother's suggestion earlier than morning. Phryne's expression brightened and she smiled. "Clothes are very much your forte" he added. Phryne laughed.

"That's true" Phryne conceded. Jack smiled softly and nodded, before taking her hand in his own.

"You've solved some of the main issues concerning the letter, and have uncovered things no one else could have" Jack commended. "So why don't you let me look into it for a while this afternoon whilst you work on the nursery, and then we can discuss it together again before dinner?" he suggested. Phryne considered his words and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne responded. Jack smiled. "I just need to get changed before your mother returns" she explained, before removing her hands from Jack's and easing herself off the bed. Jack rose to his feet and offered her his hand, which she accepted with thanks, before heading across the room and into her dressing room.

Phryne emerged from the dressing room a few moments later carrying a light purple chiffon day dress, which she took into the bathroom with her, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, she leaned against it and exhaled deeply, before placing her hand on her rounded belly. Her babies were still kicking up a storm, and she ran her hand over her belly to soothe them, as she looked down upon herself.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, guilt permeating her voice. "I didn't mean to upset you" she added apologetically, as she continued to stroke her belly. The babies seemed to respond even more strongly to her voice and touch at first, before gradually beginning to slow their excitable movements beneath her palm. Phryne remained perfectly still for a few moments and continued to soothe them, before quickly changing into her new dress and making her way towards the taps, running the cold one and splashing some water over her face. Her right hand never left her belly.

When Phryne entered the bedroom a few minutes later, she found Jack making his bed and talking to Sheila, who turned towards her with a smile.

"Hello, dear" Sheila greeted warmly. Phryne smiled and walked into the room.

"Hello" Phryne responded. "How was your walk?" she asked politely. Sheila's expression softened and she smiled.

"Quite lovely" Sheila returned, her voice adopting a tender edge which Phryne felt was most telling. "Thank you for asking" she added. Phryne nodded. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Fine, thank you" Phryne responded automatically. Sheila nodded in acknowledgement and smiled again. It was clear Jack had not told her about the nightmare. Perhaps she'd returned to the bedroom before he'd had a chance.

"We just got back and I came upstairs to see if you were still asleep" Sheila explained. Phryne nodded. "Would you like to sort through the clothes now, or a little later?" she asked gently. "You're still looking rather pale" she observed, walking towards her daughter-in-law as she spoke.

"It's nothing" Phryne assured her. "And I really would like to sort out the clothes" she added, smiling as she spoke. Sheila considered her for a few moments before nodding in understanding. Jack seemed worried, and Phryne was nervous. She'd missed something, clearly.

"Alright" Sheila returned, accepting the fact that she would have to wait a while before finding out what had happened. "Shall we?" she added invitingly, before leading her across the room. Phryne was about to follow when she looked up at Jack, who smiled softly at her. She hesitated for a moment, and Sheila turned back towards her.

"I'll just be a moment" Phryne explained. Sheila nodded slowly.

"Of course, dear" Sheila returned amiably. "I'll meet you in the nursery" she stated, before quietly leaving the room.

Jack, who was rather confused, turned from the door to Phryne, and began to walk towards her. She turned on the spot and walked up to him with a determined step, her eyes locked on his, a look of resolution upon her features.

"Phryne-?"

Before Jack could pose his question, Phryne placed her hand on his cheek and tilted his head towards her, and kissed him deeply. Jack, who was caught off guard somewhat, responded quickly, placing his hands on her waist to steady her as he returned the kiss, which quickly became passionate. He felt the familiar sensations of electricity spread throughout his body and his limbs growing weak, which often accompanied such kisses from Phryne. The kiss, however, was somewhat different to the countless others he had experienced: it was passionate and charged, certainly. But there was a sadness to it, a longing – a desperate search for something, which he hoped she found. And when she broke the kiss breathlessly after a minute and looked into his eyes, he felt certain than she did.

"I love you, Jack Robinson" Phryne stated, her voice warm and sincere, and heavy with emotion. Her eyes shone with fear and tears and Jack was afraid she'd become upset again.

Jack stroked her back soothingly and drew her close, holding her gaze as he tried to comfort her, whilst attempting to work out what had just happened. He could count on one hand the amount of times she'd said she loved him; it was something they said to each other without using those words, or showed each other, many times a day. It was rare for her to actually say it so directly. In fact, he could count on one hand the amount of times she had said it, and two of those had been in the throes of passion. He knew she found it difficult to say, but that in no way negated the fact that she felt it. They both did, strongly, and showed each other frequently. And so simply using those three words to convey it was little more than a formality. Though it still meant a great deal to him when she said it. But the way she said it this time, the fear in her voice and eyes, made it quite evident to him what had prompted her to declare her love for him so directly. Her nightmare. Whatever it had been, whatever had happened, had clearly deeply affected her. He desperately hoped she would confide in him, or Dot or Dr MacMillan or his mother, or someone. It was one of the reasons he had made a polite excuse not to join them in the nursery that very afternoon, hoping that his mother (who was a very perceptive woman) would notice Phryne's distress and make her feel comfortable enough to discuss it. As he looked down upon her, he suddenly realised he had been quiet for a few moments, and they'd just been staring at each other. He quickly drew himself out of his reverie and spoke.

"I love you too" Jack replied, his voice imbued with love and affection. Phryne smiled, in a combination of relief and nervousness, and nodded.

"I'll be in the nursery if you need me" she returned quickly, her voice low and quiet. She turned on the spot and headed out of the bedroom before Jack could formulate a response.

Jack stared at the door for a few moments after she had left, before heading back towards the table and drawing the letter towards him. Ever since they'd started working on the letter, Phryne had seemed more agitated, nervous and affected; she wasn't sleeping well, looked visibly upset, and her nightmares had returned. The sooner they solved this mystery, the better. Jack nodded decisively and returned his attentions to the letter before him. He meant it when he told her they'd solve it. And he was now more determined than ever to do so.

As soon as Phryne stepped into the nursery, she found herself feeling considerably calmer than she had before. The room was beautiful, and looked ready – and it almost was. There was just this one final matter to attend to.

Phryne looked across the room towards Sheila, who had placed the two boxes of hangers upon the table in front of the couch and armchairs in front of the fire. She turned towards her daughter-in-law and smiled, before making her way towards her. Phryne caught a glimpse of the hangers from across the room, and felt excitement rise inside her. They were almost an identical colour to the furniture, possibly even made from the same wood. They were perfect.

"I've left the laundry basket in the kitchen, so I can give it a good clean later" Sheila advised. "I polished the hangers yesterday, so they're all ready" she stated. Phryne smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne returned sincerely. Sheila nodded.

"So, to begin, we just need to decide which of the items you'd like to go in the wardrobe" she explained, leading Phryne towards the two chests of drawers which contained the majority of the baby clothes. "And which you'd like to remain in here" she added, resting her hand upon the first chest as she spoke. Phryne considered the matter for a few moments before responding.

"I suppose it would make sense to keep the baby gowns, nightdresses and vests in the dressers, as they'll be used most frequent and will be close to hand" Phryne surmised, as she looked on top of the chests of drawers, in spaces perfectly designed to change the babies on. "So perhaps we should put the dresses, rompers and two-piece outfits in the wardrobe?" she suggested. Sheila smiled and nodded in approval.

"I think that's a very wise notion, my dear" Sheila commended. Phryne smiled, and Sheila opened two of the drawers of her dresser. "Let's begin" she stated.

Phryne and Sheila began by emptying the two drawers containing the garments in question, and carrying the neatly stacked piles of baby clothes across the room towards the large table, where they laid them down. Sheila and Phryne then sat together and began to unfold, inspect and hang up the tiny clothes, which Phryne found thrilling. She was relieved to be focused on something so very different to what she'd been working on in her bedroom, and the fact that this task would see the nursery completed ahead of her babies' arrival was an incredibly exciting notion indeed. Phryne therefore found herself suitably occupied, and thoroughly enjoyed inspecting the hangers (which really did have the most beautiful carvings in the centre – from domestic animals to wild ones native to Australia – as well as the clothes themselves. She'd bought so many of them she couldn't quite remember each individual item, but the feeling of them in her hands brought the memories flooding back. With each (impossibly tiny) garment she held, she found herself remembering the time and place she bought it, and she smiled at the memory, stroking the fabric and holding it out, marvelling at how tiny it truly was. Although her babies were small, she found the sight of the clothes quite a reminder of just how tiny they really were. Yet the fact they would soon be wearing these garments seemed almost impossible! Phryne was so distracted by such notions that she was hanging up clothes at half the rate that Sheila was, not that her mother-in-law seemed to mind. They were talking about the clothes, the babies, fashion styles over the years, and other related topics. Sheila even recounted the tale of how Jack wore what she described as a 'truly hideous' bonnet to his Christening, which had been made by her own mother-in-law especially for the occasion.

"How could I refuse her?" Sheila asked, as Phryne laughed at the notion. "I was hoping that Jack would have a sudden growth spurt so his head would become too big to fit the hat, but it wasn't to be" she lightly lamented. "The wretched thing was actually far too big, I had to keep lifting it up over his eyes" she added. Phryne smiled in response, as she hung up the final item of clothing she was holding. As she did so, she found herself thinking about the subject of Christenings. She had been christened, and Jack had too, and they were both of the same faith – technically, despite her not believing in anything remotely religious. Would Jack want the babies to be Christened? Would Sheila expect it?

"I take it you didn't pass this beloved heirloom down to Anna's children" Phryne said lightly.

"I most certainly did not!" Sheila smiled, laughing slightly as she spoke. Phryne smiled and turned towards her.

"Were your grandchildren christened?" Phryne asked, attempting to sound casual. Sheila turned towards her.

"Yes, they were" Sheila responded, detecting a hint of anxiety in Phryne's tone. "It's not compulsory, though" she assured her. Phryne smiled nervously and looked up at her. They hadn't discussed the subject of faith before, and she was wary of overstepping the mark. So she proceeded with caution.

"You don't believe it's something that should happen?" Phryne asked tentatively. Sheila shook her head and straightened a light pink cotton dress which hung beautifully on its hanger. It seemed so tiny and fragile – so delicate. Phryne had almost been afraid to touch it.

"No" Sheila responded confidently, smiling at her daughter-in-law as she spoke. "I think it's a decision best left to the parents. No one else" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement and returned her attentions to the clothing. She wondered if Jack would share such liberal views on the subject. She decided against pressing that particular mater now. There was no immediate need. Yet. "Shall we start putting these away?" she asked. Phryne smiled.

"Yes" she agreed, before picking up a stack of a dozen outfits on their hangers, and carrying them towards the wardrobe.

Phryne and Sheila spent the next ten minutes hanging up the tiny garments, deciding to arrange them in order of colour, like Phryne's own wardrobe. Once they had hung up the final item, Phryne took a few steps back and looked into the wardrobe, smiling in admiration. She felt excitement built inside her as she gazed upon it, her eyes drifting across the sea of white and cream and yellow to the pink and purple and blue. She found herself feeling terrified and exhilarated in equal measure; the fact that her babies would soon be wearing these clothes – clothes which were so impossibly tiny – seemed almost unbelievable. But the strong movements of her babies reminded her that it was indeed the case. She smiled once more, before closing the doors of the wardrobe, and following Sheila back towards the chests of drawers.

"Some of the other drawers are full to bursting, so we can transfer some of the clothing into these empty ones" Sheila advised. Phryne nodded in agreement and began to help her do so. It was certainly a more practical solution than her own idea, which had been to buy more clothes. She was very glad that Sheila had suggested something considerably more sensible.

Five minutes later, Phryne and Sheila had successfully transferred several small stacks of garments into the now empty drawers, and Phryne was immensely satisfied with the results. The baby gowns, nightdresses and vests which the twins would be wearing most frequently for the first few months were all close at hand. Sheila advised her that the babies would probably need the clothing changed several times a day, and the process of rearranging the drawers had reassured Phryne that she didn't need to worry about them running out of clothes. Besides, they had the new washing machine downstairs, which would be perfect for such a task. For the first time all day, she found herself feeling prepared. Or, at least, as close to it as she could get. For now.

Sheila looked up at Phryne, who seemed pensive, and closed the drawers gently.

"You're still looking very pale, my dear" Sheila said gently. Phryne blinked and turned towards her. "Why don't you rest in your room for a while, and I'll bring you some refreshments?" she suggested. Phryne was just about to politely decline when Sheila continued. "I made some jam tarts this afternoon, and they should be cool by now" she advised. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. She was feeling rather hungry.

"That would be lovely. Thank you" Phryne replied. Sheila nodded in agreement, and walked with Phryne out of the nursery. Phryne glanced back at the room and felt excitement rise within her once more, before Sheila turned off the light and walked her to the bedroom.

"I'll be back in just a minute" Sheila assured her. Phryne thanked her and watched her disappear across the landing, before opening the bedroom door and stepping inside.

Jack looked up at Phryne from his position at the table. His head had been resting in his hand, and several screwed up pieces of paper lay scattered across the desk. Phryne smiled sympathetically and walked towards him.

"Hello" Phryne said warmly. Jack smiled and leaned back in his seat, laying his pen down upon the paper before him.

"Hello" Jack returned, smiling as he spoke. Although she was still pale, she looked considerably better than she had done before. Her expression and her eyes were almost completely devoid of fear and anxiety. In fact, she was glowing. His expression softened as she sat down opposite him.

"Any luck?" Phryne asked, as she shifted in her seat, and attempted to get comfortable. She placed her hand on her belly and Jack felt warmth and excitement radiate throughout his entire body.

"Not yet" Jack said gently. Phryne nodded in understanding and drew the letter towards her.

"'Yet' being the operative word" Phryne replied, before drawing the letter and the translation towards herself. They'd made significant headway in the case, and had solved one rather large piece of this seemingly impossible puzzle. She was confident that they would do the rest. And so she looked at the top of the letter, and started again. She always found beginning at the beginning was the most productive way to discover something new.

Phryne and Jack worked on the letter for another two hours. Unfortunately, even with their combined talents and skills, and the delicious jam tarts Sheila provided, they were no closer to discovering the code which was hidden within the letter. Phryne rubbed her head tiredly and stared down at the words, which she found made less sense the more she read them. She sighed tiredly and read over the letter again. And again. And again and again. The more she read, the more frustrated at this lack of progress she became. She was also becoming hungry again, and could feel her exhaustion creeping up on her once more, which did little to improve her mood. She had to solve this – they had to. They'd made such a great advance already, surely they'd be able to uncover the rest? Just as Phryne's frustration reached its pique, she found herself re-reading the part of the letter which discussed the game played between 'life-in-death', and her stomach clenched. Despite being able to suppress such thoughts for the majority of the afternoon, Phryne found herself suddenly overcome by images of the scene from her nightmare – which had been so vivid and frightening and very, very real. She could feel the rocking of the boat, and smell the salty air, even feeling the sea spray upon her face. Suddenly, her treacherous mind conjured up images of Roberto Salvatore dressed as death, the dice in her hand, and Cipriano holding Jack at gunpoint. For a moment she was back on that ship, trapped and terrified, and completely helpless. She could feel the thick rope around her wrists and belly even now, and the sensation caused panic to spread throughout her body. She felt hot and dizzy and terrified. She couldn't breathe. Or think or speak or move. She was paralysed, and could hear nothing but the sound of her heart pounding in her chest, and Salvatore's cruel laughter. Or at least, she couldn't. Until Jack's voice came back to her suddenly, and drew her back sharply from the abyss.

"Phryne" Jack called. There was concern in his tone, and Phryne blinked, before turning instinctively towards it. Before she could process what was happening she felt someone press soft material to the bottom of her nose, and she grabbed at their wrists, clutching them tight. "Phryne" Jack repeated, the sound of her name on his lips drawing her immediately out of her stupor, and bringing her back into the room. She gasped and stared at Jack, who was crouching on the floor in front of her, pressing a handkerchief to her nose, as she held his wrists in a vice-like grip. A grip which she immediately loosened. "You're bleeding" he explained, concern still present in his voice. She placed her hands up to join his by her nose, and he slowly lowered the handkerchief he had been holding there. "Stay still, it's alright" he encouraged. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. She could taste the blood.

Phryne, overwhelmed by a combination of relief and embarrassment, noticed that Jack was watching her attentively, despite clearly being deep in thought. And it didn't take a detective to work out the subject of his thoughts – or the reason for the deep concern in his eyes and expression. Phryne rose her hand and held his wrist tenderly, prompting him to meet her gaze once more.

"Mac said nosebleeds are common during pregnancy. And I've had them before" Phryne advised, as Jack held her gaze. "It's nothing" she assured him, her voice warm and soothing. Jack slowly lowered the handkerchief by an inch or so and then, satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, removed it completely, before presenting her with a fresh one from his pocket.

"Nosebleeds are also induced by stress" Jack explained, his voice gentle and patient. "And today has been quite a difficult day for you."

"I'm fine" Phryne responded, a little too quickly. Jack didn't seem convinced.

"Perhaps we should take a break from this for the rest of the day" Jack suggested, drawing the papers away from her. Phryne opened her mouth to protest but Jack continued to speak. "We can come back to it again tomorrow."

"You'll be at work tomorrow" Phryne reminded him. Did he expect her to wait a whole day before revisiting this? "I'm fine, really. It's just a nosebleed, it's nothing to worry about" she assured him. "Jack, this is important" she argued.

"So is your health" Jack reminded her. "And the health of our children" he added, his voice gentle and un-accusing. Phryne sighed gently in defeat and nodded.

"I know that" Phryne said quietly. Although Jack's tone had been one of kindness and care, she couldn't help but be offended by the accusation.

"I didn't mean to suggest that you don't" Jack assured her, prompting her to meet his gaze with uncertain eyes. He could see sadness and disappointment in her expression and he took her hand. "But sometimes you need to be reminded to take care of yourself" he explained. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps I'll start with a bath" Phryne said gently. Jack relaxed visibly and nodded.

"I'll run it for you" Jack returned, not wanting her to rise so quickly after her nosebleed had only just abated. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly before gently releasing it, and rising to his feet. Phryne smiled softly and waited until he'd left, before placing her hand on her belly and looking out of the window, staring out to sea. A beautiful ocean, mercifully devoid of ships. And albatrosses.

Phryne sighed lightly at the thought and stroked her belly, eliciting a clusters of kicks from her babies as she did so. She smiled affectionately and counted them as she felt them against her palm. Three kicks. Four more. Another two. Four. Five. Three. One. Three. Three.

As she continued to count the ticks, a sudden thought sprang to Phryne's mind, and she found herself remembering part of the letter which had troubled her from the very beginning. It was the date.

Phryne looked at the table and found the letter, drawing it towards herself and turning it over to the first page.

 _Saturday 1_ _st_ _August 1930._

Which had actually been Saturday 2nd August, not the first. She'd noticed it immediately, and had tried to make sense of it, but had been unable to, until now. But now the meaning was suddenly clear. It was the numbers, not the words. Or, technically, it was both.

Saturday was the sixth day of the week. Six. The first day, the eighth month, nineteen-thirty. Six. One. Eight. Nineteen. Thirty. That was the key to unlocking the code.

Phryne reached for a clean piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the numbers, before drawing the letter in the original Italian towards her and setting to work. The sixth paragraph, first line, eighth word? Then the nineteenth and thirtieth? She translated the words and found they didn't make sense, so tried the next option. Lines, paragraphs, and words, until she had almost exhausted all options. After a few moments she frowned at the page, seemingly in defeat. It couldn't be wrong, surely? This felt right – it felt like the solution. It made sense. Roberto Salvatore was not the type of man to make mistakes, certainly not with something such as a date. Prisoners all knew it – they counted every hour they were incarcerated. So if it wasn't a reference to the paragraph, line or word, or any variation of the three, what was it? It took a few seconds before Phryne realised.

It was the letters, not the words, which the numbers referred to.

Phryne turned her attentions back towards the first paragraph, and made a note of the sixth word, then the first, and the eighth and so on, until a single word was written out before her.

M-O-R-I-R. Morir. An Italian word meaning to 'die'.

The letter did describe the concerns and issues with Cipriano, and within it, a solution was suggested. This was not just a letter discussing a problem. It was an order of execution.

"Jack!" Phryne called, adrenaline coursing through her veins at the realisation. She turned towards the bathroom door just as Jack entered the bedroom.

"What is it?" he asked gently, his voice imbued with concern.

"I know what it means. The code" she explained, handing him the paper, and briefly explaining how she arrived at the conclusion. Jack nodded gravely.

"What does 'morir' mean in Italian?" Jack asked. Phryne met his gaze.

"It means 'die'" Phryne informed him. Jack stared at her. "This letter isn't just a missive recounting the Salvatore's concerns regarding Cipriano" she explained. "It's an order of execution" she stated. Jack's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I'll telephone the Commissioner" Jack advised, before hurrying across the room and towards the telephone, where he made the call.

Phryne felt exhilarated at the victory, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She'd solved it. Well, technically the babies had helped. Considerably. She rubbed her belly affectionately and for the first time that day, felt as though she could actually breathe. Although the notion of Cipriano being removed from the equation was not an altogether unpleasant notion, she disagreed with the manner in which the Camorra would have it done. Cipriano shouldn't be shot in the back of the head and dumped in some convenient body of water. He should be caught, tried and hanged for his crimes. And there was now a very strong possibility that he would.

Phryne was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of Jack hanging up the telephone, and she looked up at him expectantly.

"The Commissioner thanks you for your assistance" Jack stated. Phryne rolled her eyes. "And assured me that the information will be passed on to the relevant parties" he advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"So what happens now?" Phryne asked. Jack sat down opposite Phryne, and she held his gaze. "Jack?" she asked. Jack exhaled deeply.

"The Commissioner was concerned that Salvatore would grow suspicious that the guard has not been at the prison, and that his associates will be wary that they have not yet received the letter" Jack began. Phryne nodded encouragingly. "So he had the guard contact Cipriano half an hour ago, and arrange to meet him to hand it over" he explained. Phryne's eyes widened. "It's the best lead we've had on Cipriano, and we stand a real chance of catching him" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"And when is this meeting due to take place?" Phryne asked, her curiosity piqued. Jack held her gaze.

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

At the house which was serving as the meeting place for the Camriste, before it would be a prison for a certain lady detective in a few short weeks' time, a triumphant Cesare Cipriano strolled into the parlour and greeted Maria. She nodded curtly and sipped her whiskey, before walking towards him.

"Well?" she asked, somewhat impatiently.

"I have just spoken with our man on the inside" Cesare explained. "He has a letter from Roberto, and he will give it to me tomorrow night" he stated. Maria smiled tightly and nodded.

"That is excellent news" she stated. Cipriano nodded slowly in agreement. Her tone was different – strange – though he couldn't quite figure out why. He ignored it and continued.

"I will bring it to you by ten o'clock tomorrow night" Cesare assured her. Maria nodded in agreement.

"Excellent" Maria replied. "Thank you" she added, before pouring herself another glass of whiskey, without offering him one. There was an uncomfortable silence, which the cold-eyed woman broke first. "You may go now" she stated, staring into her whiskey glass as she poured. Cesare nodded, said goodbye politely, and then left the room.

Maria placed the crystal decanter down upon the side table and cradled her glass in her palm. She had been looking forward to receiving that letter, having raised her ever-growing concerns about Cipriano to her son, and seeking his opinion. Despite knowing it would match her own. Cipriano was a liability, and he was putting their people – their plans – at risk. He had an arrogance held only by the young, and it made him reckless. He'd had too many close encounters with the Police, including the near execution of Inspector Jack Robinson, which had caused them no end of grief. And his relationship with the cheap harlot at that vile club was something which sickened her. But the thing which concerned – and angered – her the most, was his obliviousness to it all. Her son was being held in a prison cell, and her plans to save him were almost ready to set in motion. She couldn't – and wouldn't – allow anyone to compromise her son's freedom. They would only have one chance at this, and everything had to be right. So the Police interest in them which had stemmed from Cesare's near assassination of a high-ranking detective was certainly something she needed to fix. And she would. She didn't need to wait for Roberto's letter, because she already knew what it would say. She knew her own son. Writing to him about the issue was a matter of courtesy and respect more than anything. She'd made up her mind long ago. Still, the letter would be useful, because it provided them with a perfect opportunity.

She would send some of the others to follow Cesare tomorrow night, and take care of him afterwards. Maybe they could even make it look like an accident. Maria smirked into her glass as she drew it to her lips. It didn't really matter how it looked, as long as it was done. And it would be.

Because by ten o'clock tomorrow night, Cesare Cipriano would no longer be a problem for her to deal with.

He would be dead.


	135. Chapter 102

Following the revelation about the intention to set a trap for Cesare Cipriano, Phryne found the matter weighing heavily upon her mind, and she thought of little else for the rest of the evening. Despite Jack's best efforts to reassure her, and her own attempts to assure him she was perfectly fine, she was unable to convince herself of the former or him of the latter. After staying awake until she physically couldn't remain so for a moment longer, Jack finally managed to convince Phryne to lie down, and she fell asleep within minutes. However, it was not for long.

Phryne slept incredibly badly during the night, even worse than the night before, which she hadn't thought was possible. She found herself pulled abruptly from the brief periods of sleep she was able to attain on several occasions by a series of nightmares, including the ghosts of those she had experienced before. Her mind oscillated between its torments, forcing her to relive either her hospital vigil from when Jack was stabbed, memories of conversations she had had with Cipriano, or scenes from her earlier nightmare, where she had watched Jack die upon the ship. She woke on several occasions throughout the night, her eyes snapping open, her breathing fast, her heart racing, her body hot and tense with panic. Each time she woke, she would turn towards Jack (who had stirred from his sleep by the feeling of her sudden movement on many of the occasions), and he would guide her towards himself, holding her close until she fell asleep again. He wouldn't ask about the nightmares, or look at her in a confused or pitiful way. He seemed to know precisely what was happening, and exactly how to soothe her. He'd simply encourage her towards him, hold her against his chest, and whisper words of reassurance to her. Phryne nuzzled into him, inhaling his scent and feeling his heart beating strongly against her palm. Jack would continue to talk to her quietly, and press his lips against her forehead in the most delicate of kisses, his tender ministrations relaxing her enough to enable her to fall back asleep. Sometimes it was almost immediate, but on other occasions it took several minutes before she fell asleep; tears filled her eyes, which were wide with fear and confusion, as she uttered her apologies and conveyed her embarrassment, both of which he assured her were not necessary.

"It's alright, I'm here" he'd whisper, his voice gentle and comforting. "Go back to sleep" he'd encourage, stroking her back soothingly as he held her. A short while later, he would feel the tension dissipate from her body completely, as sleep claimed her once more.

For a while, at least.

When Phryne's sleep was not interrupted by nightmares, she found herself feeling uncomfortable, hot or with a rather pressing need to attend the bathroom, and was therefore drawn from her slumber once more. Between her nightmares and her pregnancy, sleep evaded her completely, and seemed to her to be the most unattainable ideal.

And so, after sleeping for thirty to forty-five intervals at most throughout the night, Phryne rose shortly before six o'clock in the morning, and walked tiredly into the bathroom in the hopes that a hot bath would restore her. Or, at least, ease the soreness in her lower back, which was becoming unbearable. As Phryne ran the taps and sat on the chair beside the bath, she found herself weeping with exhaustion and frustration, resting her head in her hand and crying as hot water cascaded into the tub. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep. She was sore and uncomfortable and very hot – and her treacherous mind kept forcing her to think of Cesare Cipriano. Her eyes were red and sore, and afflicted with dark circles, and her body positively ached for sleep. Phryne cried until the little energy she had would not allow her to do so any longer, and she inhaled sharply, wiped her eyes and tried to suppress her infuriating feelings of helplessness and self-pity. But she was so exhausted that she could barely think straight – much less attempt to have control over the few coherent thoughts she did have. But she was determined to try. And the gentle kicks which she then received, which were notably more tentative than was usual for her babies at such an hour, provided her with two excellent reasons why she needed to.

So Phryne turned off the taps, rose slowly to her feet, and removed her nightdress, allowing it to fall to the ground and pool at her feet. She then walked tiredly to the tub, holding onto the side as she eased herself into it carefully, and pushing herself down beneath the water. Hot and divinely scented water washed over her body, covering her up to her neck, as she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. The babies, who had been relatively sedate until this point, seemed to recognise their surroundings, and quickly began to kick with excitement. Phryne smiled softly and opened her eyes, before turning her head and looking down at her belly, and cradling it with both hands. The babies immediately began to redirect their kicks to the centres of her palms, and she splayed her fingers wider, to cover a greater expanse of her smooth yet taut skin. Phryne leaned back and found herself beginning to relax, the water soothing her body and the babies' antics providing a most wonderful distraction from her own troubled thoughts. But she was only able to relax for so long. Her eyes were sore from lack of sleep and stung from crying, so she opened them slowly, and resigned herself to the fact that she would have to remain awake for a while longer. Which, if the past couple of days was anything to go by, was her body's intention anyway. She sighed lightly and surrendered herself to her fate, deciding to begin her morning preparations immediately. Hopefully they would make her feel more human.

After a few moments of further contemplation, Phryne slowly immersed herself further beneath the water, bending her knees to enable her to do so, until she was completely submerged. She then slowly eased herself into a sitting position (with more difficulty than she had anticipated), before washing her hair and lathering her body in a generous amount of rose-scented soap, which she slowly washed off her smooth skin. Having found the act of submerging herself to be becoming increasingly more trying, Phryne decided to utilise a nearby (and thankfully vacant) vase to assist her with removing her (illegally imported) liquid shampoo from her hair. She was thankful that her method was successful, and decided to utilise it again in future instances, making a mental note to ensure that at least one of the suitably-sized vases in the bathroom always remained empty.

Aware that her mind was beginning to wander, Phryne eased herself down into a comfortable position, before tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes. She was already feeling considerably better, her bath having had the restorative effect it usually had upon her. Although she still felt incredibly tired, her eyes were no longer quite so sore, and her body didn't ache as much as it had done before. The soreness in her lower back, particularly after she had been lying down, was becoming something of a frequent occurrence, and one she was keen to remedy. Though she suspected that a conversation on the topic with Mac would confirm her suspicions – that cushions and bathing would alleviate her discomfort, but nothing could remove it completely until after the babies were born. She sighed gently and rubbed her belly absent-mindedly. She supposed it made sense; her body was carrying two other human beings (though they were very small), as well as some other interesting things which she'd rather not think about. At least, not until she had to. Either way, with all the extra weight she was carrying, it was perfectly natural (though frustrating and upsetting) that she was experiencing such discomfort. But the excitable movements she felt beneath her palm reminded her that it was all a very small price to pay. And a very temporary one too, given the fact that the babies were expected to arrive at any time between now and the next few weeks. Phryne opened her eyes immediately at the thought, feeling her stomach tighten in an altogether different form of discomfort. Overcome with sudden sensations of heat and panic, Phryne slowly eased herself into a sitting position, before leaning against the back of the bathtub, the hot, soapy waters embracing her body. She suddenly found herself feeling very much awake.

After managing to calm herself and relax in the bath until the water became too cool to enjoy, Phryne slowly got out of the tub (a task which made her acutely aware of the fact that she may not be able to do so – unassisted, at least – for much longer), and wrapped herself in a large white towel. She sat down on the chair beside the bathtub and towelled her hair with a smaller towel as the water drained. Although she was still incredibly tired, she was no longer afflicted by the overwhelming feeling of exhaustion which had plagued her. The bath had restored her considerably, and she felt much steadier on her feet, and notably more alert, than she had done when she'd woken a short time ago. But her body still ached for sleep.

Phryne sighed tiredly and smoothed down her hair, before rising slowly to her feet and heading towards the set of drawers on the opposite side of the bathroom. She always kept a reserve of nightwear in the bathroom, having found her amorous and professional experiences had necessitated such preparation, and it was a habit she was keen to continue. Especially as of late. Although she had been changing into loose-fitting dresses since beginning her confinement, she didn't feel she had the energy or the inclination to do so now; she just wanted to dress as quickly and as comfortably as possible and then return to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

So she selected a light pink nightdress and her white and pink floral robe, putting them on as quickly as she was able to, before heading back into the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind her. As she stepped into the dark room she looked towards the bed, where she could just make out Jack's still-slumbering form. She felt the familiar pulls of excitement and affection which she often experienced when she saw him, and she smiled softly, grateful that he was still asleep, despite her actions throughout the night. Phryne felt her stomach tighten with guilt at the memory of how many times she had woken; or, at least, how many times she remembered waking. There could've been countless other occasions when she had stirred or shaken or gasped in her sleep, which would've roused the light-sleeping Jack immediately, and prompted him to comfort her. Although she was tired, she had the rest of the day (well, month, really) to spend in bed. Whereas Jack was devoid of that luxury, being due to attend the station in less than two hours. Phryne found herself feeling rather uncomfortable at the notion; she had enjoyed the time they had been spending together over these last few days, and the thought of him not being with her made her feel anxious and unsettled, which troubled her greatly. She was a strong, independent-minded woman who was perfectly capable (more than capable) of taking care of herself, and being by herself. In fact, she enjoyed it very much. But her feelings for Jack – which were powerful and all-encompassing, and difficult to put into coherent thoughts, much less words – provided yet another challenge to her reason.

Ever since they had navigated the complex nature of their relationship and accepted and embraced each other's lifestyles, she found that things had seemed much simpler than she had anticipated, which surprised her greatly, especially considering her pregnancy. Jack was protective but not overly so, he was attentive without being overwhelming, and caring without making her feel oppressed. He was perfect, really. Damn him. The fears she felt she would have in such a serious and committed relationship had never come to fruition; though she had never imagined being in such a relationship with Inspector Jack Robinson. There were still times she would reflect on exactly how much their relationship had developed – how significantly so and how quickly – and how much it would continue to change; evidence of which was beneath the loose-fitting nightdress she wore and the robe which was quite firmly refusing to close. And despite the changes in their relationship, she was relieved to find that they themselves had not changed. The way they were with each other, the way they felt, talked, and simply existed in the life of the other, was as real and true and wonderful as it ever had been. She didn't feel that her lifestyle or her independence had been compromised by her marriage; though, admittedly, her current condition had put certain restrictions in place – but these were only temporary. Since their marriage and throughout her pregnancy, Jack had never once tried to control her, or limit her in any way. He hadn't been the threat to her independence and her lifestyle that she feared a serious relationship, or love itself, would pose. In fact, he had been the exact opposite. Jack and their babies, whose very existence she still often marvelled at, had been the most precious, wonderful, enhancing additions to her life. She had never expected she would be a wife or a mother, and to be both, and to be with Jack, was incredible beyond both words and measure. But despite the seriousness of these changes, she was still herself – she was still Phryne. And Jack had both embraced and celebrated that; because she knew that he, like her, would have it no other way. Which was one of the reasons why her current predicament was so alarming.

The fact was, the idea of Jack leaving and going to work was something which worried her intensely. Although they had done things independently throughout their relationship (which she strongly believed was one of the many reasons why their relationship thrived), the notion of her being without him for the entire day left her feeling more than just a little unsettled. And she didn't know why. And both of these things troubled her considerably.

The fact that Cesare Cipriano was still at large was certainly a contributing factor for her concern, as was the fact that Jack was still recovering from his injuries. Though, granted, he was in the final stages of said recovery. But Cipriano had arranged to meet his inside man that very evening, so it was highly unlikely that he would mount a fresh assault on anyone, let alone Jack – certainly not when his face was plastered across every newspaper from here to Sydney. No. Cipriano would be in hiding, which would explain why the Police, their informants and her own sources had been unable to locate him. It was unlikely that he would ever see Jack again – only at his trial, of course, which would happen after his capture tonight. A capture which Jack would play no part in; he'd be safely at home when it was carried out. Phryne found herself reassured by this notion, but not completely at ease. She still found the prospect of his leaving difficult, and she was surprised by the strength of her desire – her need – for him to remain with her. And her uncertainty at the reason for this frustrated her greatly!

Phryne walked slowly across the room and sat in her armchair by the window, as she attempted to consider the matter further. It was several minutes before she arrived at the conclusion which her mind, knowing Phryne better than she knew herself, had attempted to shield her from. But as with everything else in her experience, the truth was ultimately revealed.

Phryne didn't want Jack to leave not only because she was worried about him, but because she was worried about herself too – though she was reluctant to admit it. In fact, she refused to, certainly out loud. But in her mind – privately – she could. Would. Did. But just this once.

The notion of her confinement terrified her, as did the subjects of the babies' wellbeing and childbirth, all of which seemed to roll into one recently, each becoming an intrinsic part of the other, and all factors unable to be separated. They all melded and mixed in her mind to form one whole, huge, overwhelming bundle of emotions which left her feel utterly helpless and unbelievably terrified. Although she'd technically started her confinement several days ago, Jack's presence and the things he had arranged for them to do together – as well as Roberto Salvatore's letter – had all proven to be distractions from that fact. But she could be distracted no longer. Because the mystery of the letter was solved, and Jack would be heading to the station in about an hour. And she'd be here. Alone. Well, not alone, exactly – Dot and Sheila and Mr Butler would be at home. But she'd be in their bedroom without him. And for quite some time she had been aware of the fact that when she was without Jack, she was alone. More alone than she had ever been. Especially now. Because now, she was frightened, and despite her reassurances she was fine, she wasn't. The babies could arrive at any time, and that was the most terrifying notion she had ever experienced. She didn't want to be alone when it happened, and she wouldn't know what to do when it did. It was something that she had managed to avoid discussing until quite recently, and she was keen to do so for a while yet, despite the fact the babies could quite literally be arriving any day now. And this scared her. She was scared. Terrified, even. And Jack was one of the only people who could make her feel less afraid. He didn't have to do or say anything, his presence alone was the ultimate consolation and reassurance. She felt protected with him, comforted, safe. And the idea of him leaving – even for a while, especially now – made her feel frightened and alone and incredibly vulnerable. And she hated herself for it.

Phryne sighed tiredly and turned towards the window, opening the curtains just a few inches, to allow some of the pale early morning sunlight to come streaming in. She looked out of the window and towards the beach, her gaze befalling the rising sun, and the waves which were crashing rhythmically upon the foreshore. What she wouldn't give to be on that beach right now, walking barefoot across the sand, or perhaps even paddling in the water. The beach had always been the place she'd retreated to when she was upset or needed to think – ever since she'd been a child. It had been one of the things she'd missed the most when she'd been confined to her boarding school in the English countryside. And she found herself missing it again right now, though this time it was more difficult than it had been before. Because now she could actually see it.

For a few moments, Phryne found herself considering whether it would actually be possible for her to go for a brief early morning stroll along the foreshore. She could be quick (well, as quick as her body would permit), perhaps no longer than twenty to thirty minutes? And it was very early – barely seven o'clock – so she may be able to do so without waking Jack. Phryne found herself feeling dejected at the notion. Mr Butler would certainly be awake, and it was likely that Sheila would to. And if Jack woke to find her gone, he would worry, and understandably so. And Mac had been quite clear on her instructions when it came to her confinement. Phryne sighed resignedly and stared longingly out of the window, her eyes resting on the sea, which sparkled with the rising sunlight. She then reached out towards the window, opening it just a few inches, and admitting the cool, clean, salt-scented sea air into the room. She could taste the foreshore, and it was divine. The smell of the beach, combined with the warm and comforting sunlight, exacerbated Phryne's already prevalent tiredness, and she found her eyes becoming heavy once more. She shifted slightly in her seat and drew her robe over her belly, which she cradled protectively, as she looked out of the window and across the ocean. The babies, who apparently already shared their mother's fondness of the beach, kicked enthusiastically inside her, their little feet pressing firmly against her skin. Phryne closed her eyes, which she intended to do only for a few moments, and relaxed beneath the warmth of the early morning sunlight. Within a couple of minutes, she was fast asleep.

Phryne was roused from her slumber just over an hour later, when she felt familiar hands resting upon her belly and upper arm, as her name was whispered against her skin, drawing her from sleep.

"Phryne" Jack repeated, his voice gentle but encouraging.

Phryne opened her eyes gradually and turned towards him, meeting his gaze as he knelt down beside her. She became immediately aware of an aching in her lower back, which she attributed to her impromptu sleeping position, which she was already regretting. As she quickly came round, she noticed that Jack had showered, shaved and dressed, and was looking up at her with apologetic eyes. She could smell his soap, his pomade, and a hint of black coffee, which were scents she would always associate with him, and which always brought her immediately out of her stupor or slumber. She also became aware of the fact that she had been wrapped in the fur runner from the bed, which was soft and safe and incredibly warm. She snuggled into it, and found sleep calling her once more.

"Jack" she said tiredly, confusion present in her voice. How long had she been asleep?

"Good morning" Jack said warmly, a gentle smile playing upon his lips. "I'm sorry I woke you, but I'm heading to the station, and didn't want you to sleep in this chair all morning and be uncomfortable" he explained apologetically. Phryne nodded in understanding, and tried to suppress the knot which was forming in her stomach at the prospect of his imminent departure. Which was not helped by the tender hand which he rested upon her belly.

"Okay" she said quietly, hoping he would attribute her manner to tiredness rather than sadness. But the look in his eyes made it clear that he did not.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, his voice so filled with gentleness and care that Phryne felt suddenly emotional.

"Of course" she responded, her voice rising slightly, as she smiled disarmingly. "Tired" she said simply. Jack stared at her for a few moments, before nodding slowly in response. There was clearly something more to it, but she didn't want to discuss it, and he had no intentions of making her. Perhaps he'd ask his mother to keep an eye on her.

"Is there anything you need?" Jack asked kindly.

 _"You"_ Phryne's mind responded. She swallowed hard and shook her head, attempting to pull herself further from the unconscious, but struggling to do so. She was so, so tired. Her eyelids felt as though they were made from lead.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"No" Phryne responded gently. She was nauseous with exhaustion and anxiety, and didn't feel able to eat. "Thank you" she added, her eyes closing once more. Jack squeezed her hand gently and nodded in understanding.

"Let's get you back to bed" Jack said encouragingly. Phryne, despite the soreness of her back, found herself most unwilling to move. The aching had subsided somewhat since she'd adjusted her position, and the runner was so incredibly soft and warm. She shook her head and muttered soft protests as she began to drift back to sleep once more. "Phryne" Jack called, in a tone which reminded her of his voice when he'd been trying to keep her from losing consciousness at the theatre. "Phryne" he repeated, his voice slightly firmer. Phryne squeezed his hand and hummed in response, her eyes slowly drifting open and meeting his gaze. "Bed" he said simply. Phryne sighed.

"No" Phryne muttered tiredly. "I want to stay here" she mumbled. Jack stroked her belly and she felt electricity spread throughout her body.

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice warm and sympathetic. "But you'll be much more comfortable in the bed" he stated confidently. Phryne sighed once more, as she battled her tiredness and attempted to hold a conversation with Jack, which was providing difficult. She was so exhausted.

"But that would involve me moving" Phryne pointed out, her voice light, despite her exhaustion. Jack smiled.

"Not necessarily, Miss Fisher" Jack returned, his tone prompting Phryne to open her eyes curiously. As she did so, Jack leaned over her and removed the fur runner, and Phryne missed the absence of its warmth instantly. She was about to protest when she felt Jack put one arm beneath her legs, before moving his free hand from her arm and across her back towards her waist, and lifting her. Phryne gasped in shock and smiled, laughing Jack's name as he lifted her into his arms, and carrying her across the room. She nuzzled into his shoulder and looked up at him.

"You'll do yourself an injury, Inspector" Phryne advised. He'd carried her before, of course, on a handful of occasions. But she was carrying more weight now than she had been those times.

"No, I won't" Jack responded simply, as he lowered her gently onto the bed with apparent ease. Which Phryne found incredibly attractive.

Phryne felt her the mattress beneath her body and the pillows beneath her head as Jack laid her down gently on her side, facing the window. He then drew the covers up over her body and she smiled tiredly, before reaching out a hand from beneath the sheets and capturing his. He held her hand and looked down upon her, his eyes meeting her gaze. She looked exhausted, which didn't surprise him at all, given how poorly she'd slept the night before. Jack smiled sympathetically and leaned down towards her, pressing a tender kiss to her lips, which Phryne responded to immediately. Jack smiled softly against her lips and drew back slightly. Albeit very reluctantly.

"Try to get some sleep" Jack encouraged, as Phryne opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. "I'll be back this evening" he advised, before standing up tall beside the bed. He was about to gently release her hand when Phryne felt a sudden wave of panic at the prospect of his departure, and she squeezed it tightly, prompting him to turn back towards her. He was expecting her expression to be light and playful, but it wasn't. She looked frightened. As soon as she registered the concern on his face she remedied her own expression, and attempted a smile as she released his hand. Jack held hers and sat down on the bed beside her. "What is it?" he asked gently, kindness and concern in his voice. Phryne suddenly felt rather choked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing" Phryne assured him, finding herself feeling incredibly embarrassed. She offered him a disarming smile. "I'm just tired" she advised, smiling softly once more. "I'll see you this evening" she added.

Jack, who had been watching her curiously, found himself becoming rather concerned. Something wasn't quite right, and it wasn't just Phryne's exhaustion. She seemed worried, upset, even. If he didn't know better, he'd almost think that she didn't want him to leave. Jack stroked his thumb across her fingers and Phryne held his hand tighter.

"Would you like me to stay?" Jack asked gently. Phryne felt her stomach clench.

 _"Yes"_ her mind responded.

"No, Jack" Phryne replied, despite herself. She didn't want him to think she was weak, because she wasn't. She was fine. "I'd like you to go to work and then regale me with tales of the antics of Melbourne criminal underworld when you return" she added with a small smile. "How else am I going to be kept updated?" she said lightly. "The Commissioner won't tell me anything" she stated, her voice adopting a light, almost childishly petulant tone. Jack smiled slightly.

"No" he agreed, smirking as he spoke. Phryne smiled, and her eyes brightened.

"I'm just tired" Phryne responded, her voice gentle and sincere. She truly was exhausted, and perhaps that was why she wasn't able to think clearly? Perhaps the extremity of it was splaying havoc with her mind. Hopefully she'd be feeling much more like herself when she woke. Jack, who believed her, nodded slowly.

"Alright" Jack replied gently, stroking her fingers with his thumb tenderly as he spoke. Phryne felt relief flood her. "Call me at the station if you need me" he advised. Phryne smiled softly and held his gaze.

"And you know where I'll be" Phryne added lightly. Jack smirked.

"I know where you _should_ be" Jack replied. Phryne smiled at the accusation.

"I'll be here" Phryne assured him. "I'm too tired to wander" she added honestly. Jack nodded gently in understanding, and watched as her tired eyes began to drift shut, which she fought.

"I'll be back soon" Jack replied. Phryne nodded tiredly in response, and felt him lean closer to her once more, pressing a tender kiss upon her forehead. Phryne sighed contently and closed her eyes. "Try and stay out of trouble" he said lightly. Phryne smiled softly.

"I make no such promises" Phryne mumbled tiredly, her hand relaxing slightly in his own. Jack lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, before lowering it gently. Phryne's hand drifted instinctively towards her belly, resting upon it as she nuzzled into the pillow, and fell asleep moments later.

Jack sat with Phryne for a couple of minutes to ensure she remained asleep. Once satisfied that she was, he rose carefully from the bed and moved quietly around the room, closing curtains and turning off lights, before heading towards the doorway. As he looked back towards her across the dark room, he could make out her silhouette, and he felt his body ache for her. He didn't want to go to the station – he didn't want to leave her. The past few days they had spent together – both relaxing and investigating – had been wonderful. But it wasn't simply his fondness of her company and enjoyment of their work together that made him want to remain with her. It was his love for her. He knew she was worried about the prospect of her confinement, and the fact that the babies could be arriving any day now only fuelled her fear. And both of these factors were the reasons he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to be with her, to look after her, and to reassure himself that she was alright. Although he knew she was in very capable hands with his mother and Dot and Mr Butler, he wanted to be with her himself. He needed to see that she was alright. Though he was sure she would not appreciate his constant presence; she was the same independent woman he had fallen in love with, and he felt confident she would protest most strongly. He could almost hear her telling him she didn't need looking after, was 'perfectly alright' and 'more than capable' of spending some time by herself. Which were all true, of course. And he imagined she'd probably appreciate some time by herself, after being with him constantly for the past few days. He didn't want to make her feel crowded or smothered.

But he also didn't want to leave.

Jack swallowed hard and looked up at Phryne once more, reassuring himself by how content she looked in sleep, and that she was resting comfortably in her bed. He'd only be gone until the mid-afternoon, and would ensure he came home on time for once. He'd bring back the mountain of paperwork he felt certain would be waiting on his desk to greet him. And under Dr MacMillan's strict medical advice, he was only permitted to work three days per week, so he would spend the majority of the week with her. And whilst he wasn't at home, Phryne had his mother and Dot and Mr Butler, all of whom would take excellent care of her. The house was also guarded by at least two police officers at all times, so her safety was assured. Jack was greatly reassured by these facts, and forced himself to turn away from Phryne and head out onto the landing, closing the door behind him before he could change his mind about leaving. The only issue was that, now a telephone had been installed by Phryne's bedside, he wasn't able to call the house to enquire as to her wellbeing. If she picked up the telephone she might work out why he'd called, and he didn't want to upset or annoy her. He was confident she wouldn't appreciate being checked up on, even though he wanted to, especially after this morning. She seemed worried about something, anxious or upset. Although his immediate thought was that it was the combination of her concern about Cipriano and lack of sleep the night before, he had a feeling it was something else. And whatever it was, she had been too self-conscious and too tired to discuss with him that morning. But there had definitely been something – something was on her mind, and it was worrying her. And he wanted to comfort and reassure her, but he couldn't, without knowing what it was.

With these matters weighing heavily upon his mind, Jack slowly descended the staircase, and headed directly into the dining room, where his mother was humming as she separated the morning post. She turned towards him as he entered and smiled warmly at him, before laying down the letters in her hands, and bestowing her full attentions upon him. He was worried about something.

"I'm heading to the station" Jack began. "I'll be back by five o'clock" he assured his mother, who smiled softly. "Phryne didn't sleep very well the night before" he confided. Sheila nodded in understanding.

"That's perfectly normal at this stage, dear" Sheila assured him. "Is she resting now?" Jack held her gaze and nodded.

"Yes" Jack said, his voice quiet. "Yes, she's asleep" he added. Sheila nodded once more, sensing his concern, and understanding it.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry" Sheila soothed. "She'll be absolutely fine, dear, I promise" she added confidently. Jack nodded.

"Yes" he agreed, forcing a polite smile. "You'll call me at the station if-?"

"Of course I will" Sheila assured him. Jack felt relieved by his mother's calmness and her manner. He was confident Phryne was in the best of hands.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely. Sheila smiled and placed her hand tenderly upon his arm.

"Go to work, dear" Sheila said gently. "We'll be fine" she added warmly. Jack nodded and thanked her once more, before slowly leaving the dining room and heading towards the coat stand.

Sheila remained perfectly still until she heard the door close gently behind him, noticing that he again hesitated for several moments before leaving. She smiled warmly at the fact. Her son was a very good man. She turned slowly on the spot and continued to divide the correspondence, noting that there was a considerable amount for Phryne. The poor dear – she was supposed to be resting, but there was still so much for her to have to deal with. Sheila finished her work and then headed back into the kitchen to assist Tobias with some of the morning baking. Whilst there were some matters she couldn't help with, there were many that she could, and would. And she had meant what she'd said to Jack – she'd been confident of the fact as she'd spoken it. Phryne would be absolutely fine. Because they, as her family, would make sure of it.

Sheila remained downstairs for almost an hour, before venturing upstairs shortly after nine o'clock to check on Phryne, who she was relieved to find was fast asleep. And when she checked on her an hour later, she was still in a state of deep slumber, having turned onto her left side and snuggled down into the pillows and beneath the sheets. Sheila smiled softly and closed the door quietly behind her, before disappearing downstairs once more. She'd check on her again in an hour or so.

Phryne did not stir when Sheila next entered the room, and remained fast asleep, her mind allowing her to bask in a deep and dreamless sleep. She might have slept for far longer, had it not been for a sharp kick to her bladder, which pulled her abruptly from her slumber. Phryne opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position, before casting her bedsheets aside and rising tiredly to her feet, as she made her way instinctively towards the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later Phryne, feeling considerably better and much restored after her sleep, headed back into the dark room and towards her bedside table. She perched on the edge of the bed and turned on her lamp, before drawing her wristwatch towards her, and staring in shock at the time.

It was half-past eleven.

 _No wonder I'm so hungry_ , she considered, as she placed her hand on the base of her belly in an attempt to soothe her excitable infants, whose relief at their mother's rising was rivalled only by their clear desire for sustenance. Phryne stroked her belly tenderly before rising to her feet, holding onto the bedside table as she rose. The combination of her tiredness and hunger made her feel rather dizzy, and she took a few moments to collect herself, before walking towards the window. She opened the curtains wide, admitting the bright late-morning sunlight into the room. She could hear children laughing, a car driving down the street, and the shrill sound of a bicycle bell as the delivery boy narrowly missed a rather curmudgeonly-looking old gentleman who hadn't been paying attention when crossing the road. Phryne smiled softly and looked towards the beach, seeing the water glistening beneath the ocean as the waves crashed upon the foreshore. She gazed at it longingly for a few moments, before a few impatient kicks to her side reminded her of her lack of breakfast.

"Alright" Phryne said gently, smiling in amusement as she stroked the now sore area of her belly soothingly, in an attempt to calm her babies – who had clearly inherited her patience and their father's appetite. She then cast one last glance towards the ocean, and the beach where she longed to be, before turning on the spot and heading slowly towards her dressing room.

Ten minutes later, Phryne had applied her make-up, brushed her hair, and changed into a loose-fitting white cotton day dress with matching Mary Janes, and was venturing out of her bedroom in search of sustenance. Although people kept reminding her to pull the cord beside her bed if she required anything, she didn't like the idea of being waited on hand and foot, and she certainly wasn't an invalid. And she was absolutely capable of heading down a set of stairs – though, granted, it did take her a little longer than usual. But she had remained upstairs for the past two days, and was feeling rather restless. And Mac _had_ said she was allowed to spend an hour a day downstairs…

As she descended the staircase, she found herself remembering a sleepy conversation with Jack, where she'd assured him she wouldn't venture too far due to her exhaustion. She remembered parts of their conversation, of him lifting her up into his arms with apparent effortlessness and carrying her back to bed, and the sensation of his lips against her skin. When she'd thought about it shortly after waking, she'd wondered whether it had all been a dream, but she quickly realised that it had not. She could still feel his kiss upon her forehead, as though his lips had imprinted an invisible mark upon her skin. Phryne dismissed the florid notion from her mind, attributing such thoughts to her lack of sleep and current condition, and stepped onto the tiled floor of the hallway. The absence of Jack's hat and coat were another reminder that he was not here, but Phryne found herself feeling a little calmer than she had done earlier that morning. She was fine, the babies were fine, and he would be home soon. And if anything happened – which it wouldn't – then he was only a phone call away. Forcing herself to focus upon these facts and dismiss and notions to the contrary, Phryne walked quietly through the dining room and into the kitchen, where she was greeted by freshly baked bread, jam tarts, and Sheila and Mr Butler.

Mr Butler was facing the work surface to the left of the sink, and was plucking the feathers of the second of two rather large chickens, as he talked to Sheila, who was seated at the table and peeling a veritable mountain of vegetables. The scent of the bread and the other food laid out before her caused Phryne's hunger to increase tenfold, along with her twins' impatience. She placed her hand gently on the base of her belly and stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted, to announce her presence. Sheila looked up with a smile and Mr Butler turned towards her with a similar expression. "Though I fear it's actually closer to the afternoon" she added lightly. Sheila's smile widened and she rose to her feet.

"Good morning, Miss" replied Mr Butler.

"Good morning, my dear" Sheila greeted with affection. Phryne smiled softly. "You should've rung the cord" she said gently, walking towards her daughter-in-law as she spoke. "You didn't need to trouble yourself by coming down" she added kindly.

"I wanted to" Phryne assured her. "And it was no trouble" she explained, stroking the base of her belly as one of the babies – who Jack was convinced was a girl – began to kick with aplomb. "Is Dot here?" she asked.

"She's gone to the telegram office and then to the butcher's, Miss" Mr Butler explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and thanked him.

"Are you hungry?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne turned back towards her immediately, and Sheila couldn't suppress her amused smile.

"Starving" Phryne confessed. "And I fear my skin will be a deep shade of purple if I don't eat something soon" she explained. Sheila's eyes drifted down towards her belly and she smiled warmly.

"I remember that feeling well" Sheila said confidently. Phryne found herself relaxing at the knowledge. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one. "What would you like?"

"Everything" Phryne responded immediately. She didn't know precisely what she wanted, but she knew she needed something quickly, and not just due to her hunger. The combination of her tiredness and lack of sustenance meant that she was currently feeling rather dizzy – which Sheila suspected due to her pallor, and the way she held onto the side of the counter.

"Why don't you sit in the garden for a while, and I'll bring you something?" Sheila suggested kindly. Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gratefully, as Sheila placed her hand on her back and guided her through the kitchen and into the garden.

A few minutes later Phryne, who had been escorted to the wrought iron garden table and chairs beneath the large cherry blossom tree, was provided with a silver salver laden with several slices of freshly baked bread, fresh butter, salad, half a quiche, and a selection of cheeses and cold meats. Sheila also provided her with a tall glass of iced lemonade and her tablets. Phryne thanked her sincerely and invited her to join her, which Sheila accepted gratefully. As Sheila sat in the chair opposite her, Phryne immediately took her iron supplement with some lemonade, and was about to lift her cutlery, when her brunch was interrupted by a familiar presence.

Ember, who had hunted in the kitchen and then spent the majority of the morning stalking the birds who had the gall to land in his cherry blossom tree, spotted his mistress sitting at the table below, and redirected his attentions towards her. He leapt from branch to branch, before expertly navigating the tree trunk and jumping onto the soft grass, then pouncing into her unsuspecting lap.

Phryne gasped and looked down to find Ember gazing up at her, batting her neck with his paw, a meowing at her. Sheila chuckled with amusement and Phryne stroked the mischievous kitten, who promptly began to purr at her ministrations, before settling himself on her lap. Though she didn't really see how he managed it, because there was hardly room. But Ember pressed his back against her large belly and rested his head on his paws, feeling the sunlight on his fur as he began to fall asleep in her lap. Phryne gave him a few final strokes before picking up her knife and buttering the freshly baked bread – which was still warm. She was both amazed and suspicious that Ember had not made an attempt on the plate of finely sliced ham which formed part of her garden picnic. Her unspoken question was immediately answered by Sheila, who had been watching the naughty kitten closely.

"I'm afraid Ember is not on the best terms with Tobias" Sheila confided. Phryne smiled warmly and looked up at her. Though it was due to her reference to Mr Butler as 'Tobias'.

"Oh?" Phryne asked, as she laid down her buttered slice of bread and picked up another. Sheila's expression softened.

"The refrigerating machine was left open for just a few moments whilst we were dealing with the deliveries from the grocer" Sheila began, and Phryne found her amusement rising. One didn't need to be a detective to see where this was leading. "So Ember used the opportunity to help himself to some of the sausages which the butcher had delivered no less than an hour before" she advised. Phryne smiled brightly and looked down at the kitten, who bore the most innocent expression as he slept in her lap.

"At least he spared the chickens" Phryne observed. Sheila nodded in agreement. "How many sausages did he steal?" she asked curiously.

"He managed to eat three before we realised" Sheila explained. "Then he ran up that cherry blossom tree with the fourth" she advised her. Phryne laughed in amusement and laid down her knife, before taking a bite of the warm bread, which was truly delicious. The combination of her three hour rest, Sheila's company and the feast laid out before her had the most restorative effect. "Which is why Dorothy is heading back to the butchers" she explained with a small sigh. Phryne nodded in understanding and finished her first slice of bread, before loading her plate with salad, quiche, cheese and ham.

"Well, no harm done" Phryne said easily. Sheila smiled and nodded in agreement. She remembered the affronted expression of Tobias's face as he'd chased the cat into the garden. She'd been unable to hide her amusement, which prompted him to turn towards her, his expression immediately softening as he met her gaze. They shared a look and he'd come back into the house, leaving the cat with its ill-gotten gains.

"No" Sheila agreed, warmth in her voice, as Phryne began to cut her slice of quiche. "Though if he makes attempts on the Steak and Kidney pie, which is Jack's favourite, I fear his fate might be somewhat different" she added. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he may well find himself clapped in two tiny sets of irons" Phryne responded. Sheila laughed.

"Indeed he might" Sheila said with amusement, her eyes drifting to the black kitten whose body was curled against Phryne's belly. She allowed a brief silence to fall between them for a few minutes as Phryne ate. She was eating very politely, despite being starving. Bless her. Once Phryne laid down her cutlery for a few moments and began to sip her lemonade, Sheila continued to speak. "I understand you didn't sleep very well" she said gently. Phryne looked up at her and lowered her glass.

"It's fine" Phryne said dismissively. "Besides, I've slept through the entire morning" she explained. "And I fear I'll do the same this afternoon."

"Which is perfectly alright" Sheila assured her. Phryne smiled softly.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly. She was quiet for a few moments as she contemplated whether to continue the conversation or change the subject. She found her mouth making the decision before her mind had a chance. "I've been finding it rather difficult to sleep lately" she confided. Sheila looked at her with understanding and compassion, and nodded.

"That's perfectly normal" Sheila reassured her. "Especially at this stage of your pregnancy, and certainly with twins" she continued. Phryne exhaled deeply and nodded, as she listened attentively. "When you are able to find a comfortable position, it's difficult to maintain. And even if you do manage to for a while, it's common have strange dreams, or rise every hour or so to go to the bathroom" she said sympathetically. Phryne nodded in agreement. "Which is one of the reasons why Dr MacMillan has advised you to enter your confinement at this stage" she explained. "Because you can sleep as frequently as long as you can during the day" she said kindly. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm sure I will be" Phryne confirmed. "I just feel so tired" she confessed. "All the time" she added. Sheila nodded.

"That's normal" Sheila reassured her. "And it won't be forever" she assured her. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"No" she agreed, before allowing a brief silence to fall between them once more. "But it's not just me who is being affected" she advised, before meeting Sheila's eyes with a guilty expression. "Jack's a very light sleeper, and every time I wake, he does too" she confided. "And lately I've been having rather… vivid… dreams" she explained, "well, nightmares, really" she corrected. "And poor Jack-"

"Jack won't mind, my dear" Sheila reassured her. "He'd want to be there for you."

"But he shouldn't have to" Phryne replied immediately. "He needs his sleep" she explained. Sheila siled softly.

"He'd be much more concerned about you getting yours" Sheila assured her. "And I'm sure Jack has been sleeping – not that he's ever required much of it. Even since he was a child" she said warmly. Phryne smiled gently.

"He needs to sleep" Phryne said quietly. "He's working, and he's still recovering from-" she continued, before breaking off abruptly. "He's still recovering, so it's important that he rests" she said, considering the matter as she spoke. "Perhaps I should sleep in one of the spare rooms if this continues" she thought out loud.

"I don't think that's something Jack would want" Sheila said softly. "And I'm not sure you do either."

"No, of course not, but…" Phryne began. "It's not fair on him" she stated. Sheila met her gaze with kind and sympathetic eyes. She knew precisely what her son would say to such a suggestion.

"Phryne, I promise you, Jack will not care in the least if his sleep is affected" Sheila said kindly. "Besides, he'll be at home four days a week, so even if he hasn't had as much sleep as he'd like, he has plenty of time to rest" she reminded her. Phryne considered the fact. Although it was true, she still didn't like the thought of her poor sleep having an adverse effect on Jack.

"Perhaps I'll talk to him about it later" Phryne considered. Sheila nodded gently in agreement.

"I think that would be a good idea" Sheila commended. She knew her son would reassure Phryne.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, before looking up at Sheila. "What are your plans for today?" she asked conversationally, as she helped herself to some more cold chicken and cheese for her salad.

Phryne and Sheila spent the next half an hour in the garden together, enjoying light conversation as Phryne ate. By midday, Phryne was looking much healthier, her skin having adopted a healthier hue, and her eyes bright and healthy, despite the clear signs of tiredness she showed. After Mr Butler came to clear the table, Phryne and Sheila headed back into the house, there the lady detective surprised her mother-in-law with an offer which made Mr Butler raise his immovable eyebrows in surprise.

"Would you like a hand peeling the vegetables?" Phryne offered casually, as she looked down at the quantity of potatoes, leeks, carrots, parsnips, peas and onions laid out before her. She used to help her mother in the kitchen when she was younger, and had assisted in food preparation for some of the soldiers during her time as an ambulance driver during the War. It had proved a most welcome distraction from the blood, and she'd found it quite soothing. Besides, she wasn't quite ready to be alone yet.

"Alright" Sheila agreed brightly. "As long as you're sure?" she asked, wondering whether Phryne would perhaps prefer to lie down. Though she didn't seem to.

"Of course" Phryne replied easily, before drawing out a chair opposite Sheila's, and turning towards Mr Butler, who promptly handed her a vegetable knife. "Thank you."

Mr Butler and Sheila shared a private look, as Phryne joined her mother-in-law at the table, and reached for a potato, which she began to peel skilfully and with a speed which Sheila found most impressive. Sheila smiled privately and picked up a carrot, which she began to peel, as Phryne made polite enquiries about why they required "half of Melbourne's vegetable supply".

"We're making several soups and pies" Sheila explained. Phryne accepted the information and nodded in understanding, as she placed her freshly peeled potato in a large silver pot and moved on to the second.

Half an hour later, all of the vegetables had been peeled and chopped and shelled as required, and Phryne placed her knife down victoriously. It had been most relaxing, helping Sheila with the vegetables, as she talked to her and Mr Butler. Conversation had been light and easy, and most restorative. Phryne was feeling very content, and had enjoyed the most welcome distraction, and the conversation she'd shared with her family. How they'd laughed when Mr Butler had given his own account of Ember's escapades! But by half-past twelve, Phryne found her tiredness creeping up on her once more, and the kitchen chair was becoming considerably less comfortable with each passing moment.

"I think I'll deal with my post in my room" Phryne announced gently, as she rose from her seat.

"Of course, dear" Sheila responded kindly. "Would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No, thank you" Phryne replied politely. She'd had quite a lot of lemonade whilst peeling the vegetables; so much so that she was quite confident she would probably bleed citric acid. "I'll be fine" she added warmly. "Thank you" she added, addressing both Sheila and Mr Butler, with words imbued with meaning. They both smiled at her.

"You are most welcome, my dear" Sheila responded gently.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss" Mr Butler said with a polite smile. "If you ever feel any inclination towards the washing up…" he said lightly. Phryne smiled. She adored Mr Butler's sense of humour. And was glad to see it more often.

"Goodbye, Mr B" Phryne responded, her voice adopting a theatrically-fast pace as she disappeared from the kitchen. She heard Sheila's laughter follow her out of the room, and she could still hear it as she gathered her letters and magazines ( _Woman's Own, The Argus and the Age)_ from the dining room, before heading up the staircase and towards her bedroom.

After returning to her bedroom, Phryne opened the curtains of the second window and took up her seat in her favourite armchair, before spending some time tending to her correspondence. She was glad to see the arrival of her three favourite magazines, which would provide her with some amusement later this afternoon. If she could stay awake, of course.

But Phryne decided to distract her tired mind from her fears associated with her pregnancy, Cesare Cipriano and Jack's absence by tending to her letters first, and she made her way carefully through the two inch stack she had received, dividing them into personal and professional correspondence. She received the usual missives from her accountants and lawyers, requests for patronage or donations on several matters, and several letters requesting her professional assistance or advice, which she skimmed and then placed aside for further consideration when she was feeling less woolly-headed. She then moved onto her personal correspondence, which included several invitations to upcoming events, including a dinner party at her aunt's house at the end of September (really, why couldn't she simply phone?), two invitations to Adventuress events (one of which was this month, and sounded wonderful), one from the Vernon sisters inviting her to attend a charity gala they had arranged for the school, and another invitation addressed to herself and Jack, inviting them to Lady Ambrose's Spring Ball, which was to be held on the first Saturday in October. Phryne smiled at the invitation as she remembered the kindly Lady Ambrose, and her gentle giant of a husband. Jack hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them yet, and she wondered what he'd make of them. She was about to drop the envelope into the waste paper basket when she realised it was not quite empty, and she removed a single piece of paper which had been folded in half. She unfolded it and read it carefully, smiling at the contents. Lady Ambrose had written her the warmest letter, wishing her well for her 'impending arrival', and expressing her excitement at the prospect of meeting her baby 'who, like its mother, is certain to be both intelligent and beautiful'. The letter was incredibly tender and filled with Lady Ambrose's kindness and warm sincerity. She invited Phryne, Jack and their baby (how surprised she would be!) to her house for afternoon tea 'once you have quite recovered'. The letter continued for a while longer, made promises of a gift which would be sent to her later that week, and urged her to contact her 'should there be anything you require'. Phryne smiled at the letter and folded it carefully, before placing it back inside its envelope with the invitation. It really had brightened her mood.

The next letter, however, did not. In fact, it went a considerable way to dulling it.

She opened the missive written in her father's distinctive hand, which she opened cautiously, as though it contained something explosive or dangerous. Which, considering its author, it very well might.

Phryne pulled the letter from the envelope and read it quickly, sighing as she read the final line. Her father explained that he and her mother intended to visit Melbourne in mid-October to 'visit their family's latest additions', and would be staying at the Grant Hotel for a month. At least that was a small mercy.

 _'I look forward to seeing you again, my dear. And Jack and Jane, of course, it's been far too long!'_ her father wrote.

 _Not quite_ , thought Phryne, as she read it once more.

 _'We'll be travelling by steamer – you know my aversion to flying, my dear. Especially yours'_ he wrote. Phryne scoffed and shook her head. He really had been the most terrible passenger one could imagine during their flight back to England. She'd been minded to throw him into the ocean on more than one occasion. _'We will also require a ship (possibly several) to transport the gifts we have bought the babies during our travels'_ he wrote. Phryne read the line with concern. Although she was grateful her parents – her father especially – were taking such an interest in their grandchildren, she was wary of these gifts. Which, if they had been chosen by her father (which she suspected many of them would), were almost certain to be expensive and ostentatious and wholly inappropriate. She didn't want her children to be spoiled, and she could only imagine the gaudy trinkets her father had deemed fit for infants. Solid gold rattles encrusted with precious stones, probably. Phryne quickly put the letter back into its envelope and pushed it to the other end of the table. Perhaps she was wrong about her father, perhaps her mother would have reigned in his impulsive buying and extravagant tastes. Though she doubted it.

However, Phryne's mood improved considerably with the next letter she opened, which was a letter from Jane. She read it quickly and with delight, noting that her ward must've penned her latest missive the day she received hers. The letter was filled with news of Jane's lessons, her exams and her friends, as well as the new additions to the library. She also conveyed more facts about babies – informing Phryne that the babies were gaining up to five ounces per week and were completely developed. _'Can you imagine how tiny their hands are?'_ Jane wrote excitedly. _'And their little fingers and toes'_ she continued. _'Did you know that all babies are born with blue eyes?'_ she wrote. Phryne rose her eyebrows. She had not known that. How interesting.

Phryne spent the next half an hour or so dealing with her correspondence, responding to Jane's first, and then her father's, before finding herself feeling utterly exhausted by it all. Sheila brought her lunch at around half-past one, which was most welcome, and restored Phryne somewhat. She then allowed herself some time to read her magazines, starting with _Woman's Own_. She'd read the fashion pages and was half-way through Camellia's latest article, when the combination of her lack of sleep and bountiful lunch caused her to drift into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Phryne slept soundly for almost three hours, the cushion at her lower back providing her with suitable support, as her exhausted mind and body succumbed to slumber. She might have slept for longer, had it not been for the sensation of the heat of the afternoon sun on her face, and the uncomfortable soreness and aching of her chest. Phryne turned her head instinctively away from the sunlight, and opened her eyes tiredly, before gazing down curiously at her chest, her eyes quickly widening at the sight before her. The white cotton material of her dress which covered her large breasts was saturated with warm liquid, causing the material to cling to her sensitive skin, which ached. Phryne found herself feeling a familiar sensation of emotion and panic, and she sat up clumsily, before rising a little too quickly to her feet and seeking refuge in the bathroom.

Phryne closed the bathroom door behind her and immediately turned her attentions to her dress, making an attempt to hastily remove it. However, the material clung to her tender breasts, causing her to hiss in pain as she pulled the gown and chemise over her head, before dropping the tangled garments unceremoniously into the laundry basket. She then headed towards the sink and turned on the hot tap, before selecting a clean flannel and very carefully cleaning herself. She winced and hissed in pain as she did so, as even the gentlest of her ministrations caused her discomfort akin to pain, which quickly fuelled her panic. Was this normal? Was her body supposed to be doing this so frequently and so often? And was it supposed to hurt? What if it happened in front of someone? It seemed to happen when she slept – what if it happened when she was lying in bed with Jack? What if he noticed? The thought mortified her, and she found her eyes stinging with tears. She felt incredibly embarrassed and overwhelmed by it all. Although this had happened before, it was happening more often, and more severely. And she didn't know what to do about it. Mac had assured her it was to be expected, but even that information didn't reassure her much. It was so unpredictable and confusing and… messy. She felt incredibly out of her depth.

Phryne carefully cleaned and dried herself, before picking up her light pink and white floral robe and wrapping it around herself and heading for her dressing room, where she found a suitable replacement gown of a similar design. After changing into a clean chemise and the new white cotton dress, she looked down upon herself and inspected her chest, to make sure that all was well. Although the gown seemed perfectly fine, her breasts were tender and incredibly sore, and even the light silk and cotton she wore which barely brushed her skin caused her discomfort. And she was incredibly worried that the tenderness was an indicator that it was going to happen again. She therefore headed to one of the nearby chests of drawers and selected a white silk fringed shawl embroidered with red roses, and wrapped it around herself, before heading back into the bedroom.

As soon as she closed her dressing room door behind her, Phryne suddenly found herself remembering the state of the bed the last time she had experienced a similar incident, and she made her way towards her side as quickly as she was able to. A brief but thorough inspection revealed that her bedding was perfectly fine, with no evidence of what had occurred present, which was some relief. As she gazed down upon the bed, the soft sheets and familiar pillows looked incredibly inviting, and she climbed into the bed once more, lying on top of the covers this time, and wrapping her shawl around her. She was feeling rather warm and her skin tender, so she didn't wish to aggravate her already prevent discomfort by having heavy material swamping her body. But finding a comfortable position which kept pressure off her chest was incredibly difficult, and took her a few minutes. Eventually, she settled on her right side, placing a pillow beneath her belly to provide some support, as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into the pillow, and allowed sleep to claim her once more.

When she next woke, it was to the sound of low voices by the bedroom door, which sounded quiet and muffled, almost intentionally so. But even the low pitch and volume could not conceal the familiar dulcet tones of Jack Robinson. Phryne found herself feeling flooded with comfort and relief, and she tried to coax her still-tired body from slumber.

"Has she been asleep all day?" Jack asked, his voice quiet but hopeful.

"For most of it, yes" Sheila confirmed quietly. "She spent an hour or so downstairs, but has been asleep for the majority of the afternoon" she advised. "She's absolutely exhausted, the poor dear" she said sympathetically. Phryne tried to open her eyes and summon her voice to protest, but her body was being infuriatingly uncooperative, and trying to pull her back towards sleep.

"But she's alright?" Jack asked. The concern present in his voice drew Phryne immediately from all notions of slumber.

"She's fine, dear" Sheila responded confidently. "It's perfectly normal, I promise" she added kindly. "She slept badly last night, so hopefully the sleep she's had during the day has restored her" she added. "She's fine" she assured him, her tone becoming one of maternal comfort, which Phryne recognised. "She's strong and she's healthy, and her appetite is excellent" she soothed. "She's just exhausted" she explained. "She's thirty-five weeks pregnant with twins, and is suffering from anaemia" she continued. "It's perfectly normal for her to be so tired – and she's doing the best thing she can by sleeping" she added. There was a brief silence whilst Jack considered his mother's words.

"Perhaps I should call Dr MacMillan" he considered aloud, concern present in his voice once more. Phryne wanted to protest, but was too tired to summon the words, her body still craving sleep. But the concern in his voice caused her heart to ache, and she battled her exhaustion.

"It's not necessary, dear" Sheila said kindly. "If it was, I would've called her myself earlier today" she said gently. "Besides, she'll be here in the morning, won't she?" she reminded him. Jack paused once more.

"Yes" Jack agreed quietly. "Yes, she will" he confirmed. Phryne hummed tiredly and tried to make her eyes stay open, despite her body's attempts to ensure the opposite. "I'll stay up here with her for a while" he advised.

"Of course" Sheila said warmly. "Let me know when you're both ready for dinner" she said kindly. Jack assured Sheila he would and thanked her, before exchanging a few more hushed words, and Sheila departed.

Phryne heard Jack close the door quietly behind his mother, and then there was silence. She couldn't hear him move or breathe, and for a moment she wondered whether he was actually still in the room. But he was. She could feel his presence. And she could feel the weight of his gaze upon her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard him walk quietly across the room and towards her, his steps slow and tentative, as though fearful he'd wake her. As he reached her side of the bed, Phryne opened her eyes slowly, and smiled tiredly up at him.

"Hello" Phryne greeted, her voice warm but weary. Jack's expression brightened and he smiled softly, before sitting down gently upon the edge of the bed.

"Good evening" Jack returned, as Phryne attempted to push herself into a sitting position. Jack placed his arm around her and she was grateful for his assistance, though somewhat embarrassed it was required. But after hearing the concern in his voice and seeing it affirmed in his eyes, she wanted to reassure him she was fine, because she was. "I hope I didn't wake you" he added, a slight nervousness present in his voice.

"No" Phryne responded, her voice warm and soft. At the sound of their fathers' voice, the babies had begun to stir inside her, and she could feel each movement and turn. She placed her hand instinctively upon her belly and watched as Jack's gaze drifted down, his expression softening, a warm smile tugging at his lips. She felt excitement flood her. She was very glad he was back. "No, you didn't" she assured him. Jack looked back up at her and met her gaze, before nodding in understanding.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently. Phryne smiled softly.

"Fine" she assured him, running her hand down her belly and then resting it at the base. "I've spent most of the day asleep" she confessed. Jack smiled softly and nodded. He clearly approved. "What time is it?" she asked, realising she hadn't a clue.

"Five-thirty" Jack informed her. Phryne's eyes widened. She really had slept for most of the day. That certainly explained why she was feeling so refreshed. And thirsty. And hungry – again. "You're sure you're alright?" Jack asked, pulling her from her thoughts. Phryne smiled up at him.

"I'm sure" she replied confidently, her expression softening. "What about you?" she asked. Jack blinked and stared at her in confusion. "You can't have slept much better than I did" she stated, her voice imbued with guilt. Jack shook his head.

"I slept fine" he lied. Phryne stared at him. She clearly wasn't convinced. She swallowed hard and adjusted her shawl around her, covering her chest.

"I've been thinking…" Phryne announced.

"That often leads to trouble" Jack said lightly, hoping to alleviate her concern for his wellbeing. _Her_ concern, for _him_. It should be the other way around. And, indeed, it was. The fact that she was worried about him caused part of him to ache. And it ached further when she looked up at him with her bright, intelligent eyes, which were devoid of their usual mischief and humour. He altered his expression and returned her gaze with the seriousness of her own.

"I haven't been sleeping very well at night" Phryne said slowly. Jack nodded in understanding. She'd found it difficult to get comfortable as her pregnancy progressed, which was understandable, and recently she'd been plagued with nightmares. But he hoped those had been temporary. "But that shouldn't mean that you don't either" she added, her voice low and gentle. Jack stared at her. He was worried he knew precisely where this was going. "So I think it might be best if I sleep in one of the spare rooms until-"

"No" Jack interceded, his voice gentle but firm. Phryne stared at him.

"Jack-"

"Phryne, I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you, it's entirely unwarranted" Jack said kindly, as he stared into her eyes. "Please don't worry about me" he said gently. "This is your home – this is your bed – and you are surrounded by your things" he explained. "I know you adore this room, and you feel comfortable in it" he continued. "There is absolutely no way I would expect – much less agree to – you leaving your bedroom for my convenience" he stated chivalrously. His heart ached at her argument – her solution to the fact that her sleep was poor and broken and plagued with nightmares was to remove herself from the equation so her troubles would not affect him. When in reality, there was nothing he wanted to do more than to comfort her.

Phryne swallowed hard and stroked her belly, as her babies began to kick more enthusiastically. They were either reacting to Jack's voice (which was likely) or agreeing with his standpoint (which was equally possible). But Phryne found herself feeling guilty and uncertain – two of the most frustrating emotions she had ever experienced.

"It's 'our' room, Jack" Phryne gently corrected. "And it's not fair that you should be affected this" she added guiltily. "You need to rest – for work, more than anything."

"I'm not leaving you" Jack stated, his voice warm and reassuring. It stirred something inside Phryne and she found herself feeling suddenly rather emotional. She swallowed hard and tried to suppress her rising emotions. Why was she constantly feeling as though she was about to burst into tears?

"I'm not suggesting that you do" Phryne assured him. "I'd just be in the next room" she advised.

"No, Phryne" Jack responded. He didn't want her to be alone, the thought as unfathomable. Especially as she was pregnant, and certainly if she was having nightmares. He wanted to be with her, beside her. And he would be. And he knew she wanted him to be. He reached towards her and took her right hand in his own. "I promise you, there is no reason for you to leave" he assured her, as his mind tried to come up with a compromise that would comfort her. "I can sleep on the couch if it would-"

"No" Phryne protested, squeezing his hand. "Jack, that's not necessary" she stated with conviction.

"Nor is this" Jack returned. Phryne sighed deeply and looked at him with a troubled expression.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said simply, struggling to find any other words which adequately portrayed her feelings on the matter. Apologising seemed to be something she was doing increasingly as of late.

"Don't be" Jack said warmly, stroking her hand as he spoke, his eyes holding her gaze. "There is nowhere I would rather be than right here beside you" he assured her sincerely. "No matter how often you wake" he advised. "Or cocoon yourself in the covers" he said, earning a small smile from Phryne. "Or snore." Phryne scoffed.

"I do not snore" Phryne protested, staring at Jack as she spoke. Jack smirked.

"Not much" he said quietly. Phryne scoffed once more and was about to argue her case further, when she saw the mischievous glint in his eye, and realised he was teasing her.

"Jack Robinson" Phryne said with affection. Jack's smirk evolved into a smile. "I'm minded to make you sleep on the couch after all" she teased. Jack chuckled and looked down upon her belly, his expression softening and his eyes warming at the sight before him. Phryne smiled tenderly and squeezed his hand, and found herself understanding his thoughts exactly, as well as his reasons for wishing to remain with her. It wasn't just her he didn't want to leave. "Though I suppose if you promise not to make up such defamatory claims again, you might be permitted to stay" she said gently. Jack stared at her belly for a moment and smiled, before looking up and meeting her gaze.

"That's very generous of you" Jack commended. Phryne smiled and relaxed against the pillows, as she prepared herself for the question which had been burning on her lips.

"Isn't it?" Phryne replied lightly, before adopting a more sombre expression. "Speaking of night-time arrangements" she continued, pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts. Jack, who knew where this conversation was leading and had anticipated it, looked up at her calmly. "What's happening tonight?" she asked. Jack stroked her hand tenderly.

"The meeting has been arranged for nine o'clock" Jack explained. Phryne stared at him.

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"Beacon Cove" Jack advised. "In Port Melbourne" he added. Phryne frowned.

"That's hardly the best place for an ambush" Phryne opined. "There are far too many open spaces" she stated.

"I know" Jack responded. "The location isn't ideal, I grant you" he added. "But it's where Cipriano and the guard always meet, so to change the location suddenly might cause him to become suspicious" he explained. Phryne sighed gently and nodded in agreement. He was right, of course. Though it was a rather unfortunate location. "But there will be four officers present on the beach, and four more posted discreetly nearby" he assured her. "We'll find him, Phryne" he stated. Phryne nodded slowly in response and looked down at his watch. Three hours and twenty six minutes. "And the station will call me the moment there is any news" he advised.

"Good" Phryne said gently, forcing a smile, as she cradled her belly protectively. Jack placed his free hand on her belly, having wanted to from the moment he'd returned home, and he felt Phryne relax beneath his touch. The babies, however, reacted quite contrarily, and began to kick excitedly against his open palm. "What will we do to pass the time until then?" she asked, her voice confident and clear, and much more like her own. Jack looked up and met her gaze.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. Phryne smirked.

"I'm always hungry, Jack" she informed him. Jack smiled and nodded.

"In that case, Miss Fisher" Jack replied, his voice warm and tender. "I believe dinner would be an excellent start" he stated. Phryne smiled.

"I believe you are quite right, inspector" she commended. Jack nodded and removed his hand slowly from her belly, before rising to his feet and heading across the room, to head downstairs and have a word with Mr Butler.

As the door closed behind Jack, Phryne smiled softly and stroked her belly subconsciously, cradling it protectively with her right hand and caressing it tenderly with her left. In a few short hours this would all be over, and one of the most dangerous men in Melbourne would be safely behind bars. And with any luck, they would all sleep better in their bed that night.

* * *

A few minutes before nine o'clock, thunder boomed overhead, as Cesare Cipriano stood on the creaky decking of a dark blue beach hut located conveniently in the centre of Beacon Cove. It was in the centre of two lamp posts, meaning it was dark and his presence concealed from those who were not expecting him to be there, and the roof provided shelter from the heavy rain which had begun to fall. He turned his coat up and lowered his hat over his head, as he buried his hands deep in his coat pockets in a vain attempt to keep warm. This letter had better be worth all this trouble. Maria had said it was important – something about the arrangements concerning a 'most pressing matter' which she needed to deal with urgently. Cesare smiled to himself at the thought. The fact that she had tasked him with such a matter was indeed most reassuring. She had seemed a little off with him lately, which he had attributed largely to her concerns for her son, as well as the inconvenience of the press interest in them – himself in particular. However, this latest task was indeed a more promising sign. He smiled proudly and lifted his head up proudly. The boys in the black cab, which was parked conveniently by the pavement less than thirty yards from the beach hut, had been respectfully silent for the majority of the journey from the house to the beach. Perhaps things were beginning to look up for him. And as Cesare turned left and stared across the beach, knowing the direction from which his associate would come, he found himself feeling further confident of the fact.

Battling against the heavy falling rain, a man Cesare recognised as the prison guard hurried towards him, his coat pulled up to his face and concealing his mouth, his guard's hat soaked through as he approached. They usually met on the bench about twenty yards away, but Cesare hadn't anticipated rain, and had no intention of sitting there getting drenched whilst waiting for the man. The guard reached the bench and looked around uncertainly, prompting Cesare to sigh lightly in frustration, before taking a few steps across the decking and turning towards him. He removed his left hand from his pocket with great reluctance, and summoned the guard. He soon attracted his attention, and the guard hesitated for a moment, which Cesare put down to an attempt to identify him. A moment later he rose his hand in greeting, before running across the beach and towards the hut, as Cesare walked further across the decking and stepped into view.

The guard hurried towards the beach hut, his head lowered to protect his fact from the rain, one arm wrapped around his chest to hold his coat to his body. Cesare stepped forward as he approached the beach hut.

"Good evening" Cesare greeted. "Terrible night" he observed. The guard looked up at him with nervous eyes, and Cesare held his gaze with confidence. He could see him trembling from the cold.

"Yes" the guard responded, his teeth chattering as he spoke. Cesare frowned. It wasn't that cold. Cesare found himself feeling suddenly rather wary, as a tight knot began to tie itself in the pit of his stomach. He watched the man closely, as he reached inside his coat and fumbled for the letter, his movements unsteady and clumsy.

"Is something wrong?" Cesare asked directly, attempting to conceal his suspicion. The guard looked up at him with bright eyes, and Cesare held his gaze, his question answered without words.

"No, Cesare" the guard responded, lowering his eyes for a moment. "Just gotta find this letter – my hands are cold, I can't get to it" he said dismissively. Cesare narrowed his eyes and stared at him, watching as he kept his head down and reached for the letter once more. After a few more moments Cesare grew frustrated, and sighed heavily, before taking another step forward. The guard flinched.

"Allow me" Cesare said darkly, reaching into the man's coat with his right hand, and feeling the envelope in his fingers. He was about to withdraw it, when he notice the guard look covertly to his right – but not covertly enough. Cesare followed his gaze, and saw movement within the shadows – once, twice, then a third time. He felt his heart clench, panic and adrenaline rushing through his veins, as he turned back towards the guard, giving him a combustible look. The guard met his gaze and stared at him with terrified eyes. Cesare removed the envelope from his pocket, and found that it was blank. And empty. He stared at him darkly.

"Cesare-" the guard stammered, as Cesare screwed up the envelope and threw it onto the ground, before reaching into his pocket and removing his gun.

"What have you done?!" Cesare roared, before pushing the man hard, causing him to fall backwards onto the deck. Cesare raised his gun and was about to shoot him in the head, when the sound of a gunshot rang out from the shadows.

Cesare turned towards the approaching shadows, who he quickly realised were police officers, and fired three shots in their general direction. His shots all missed, but the officers, benefitting from nearby light, fired back, one of their bullets striking Cesare in the shoulder, and causing him to cry out. He then fired twice more, before grabbing his wounded upper arm and fleeing the beach hut deck, his steps followed by gunfire.

Cesare was in shock, his head was spinning, and his shoulder burned with a familiar searing pain which made him feel nauseous. He could hear the sound of the officers giving chase, and he turned his head towards them as he got off the beach, watching two uniformed men as they approached the pavement. He removed his hand from his injured shoulder and fired his final shot in their direction, wounding one of the officers, who fell heavily to the ground. The action was enough to stop the second officer in his tracks; it took the man less than two seconds to decide between pursuing Cesare and aiding his colleague. Cesare felt relief and adrenaline surge through his veins, as the second officer bent down to assist the first.

Cesare threw his now empty gun upon the ground, before clamping his hand to his injured shoulder and running towards the taxi, which was parked beside the pavement. He saw Antonio's face as he turned towards him, his eyes darkening once he saw him. Cesare felt his blood run cold. Something was wrong. As Cesare ran towards the vehicle, Antonio lowered the window, and Cesare presumed he was about to speak to him. So he received his second shock in as many minutes when, instead of asking him questions or coming to his aid, Antonio aimed his gun at Cesare, and fired twice in his direction. If it had not been for Carlos's haste in speeding away from the scene, the bullets might have actually struck him.

Cesare froze on the spot, horrified and confused, that he had been betrayed by both the guard and his colleagues. Although the second officer was assisting the one Cesare had shot, he felt confident that there would be more of them arriving shortly. He turned on the spot and saw the shadows of the officers, and heard their voices as they emerged from their positions on and around the beach. Before they could reach the pavement, Cesare turned back towards the main road, which he was about to run across. Before he could do so, an opportune tram approached from the right, and he hurried towards it, leaping onto the back of it and sidling inside just as half a dozen officers appeared on the pavement, quickly spreading out and hurrying about the nearby area as he disappeared from their view.

Clutching his arm in pain, Cesare leaned unobtrusively against the rear of the carriage, clenching his jaw in an attempt to deal with the pain. He looked down towards his left shoulder, and saw the hole torn through his black coat, which was becoming saturated with blood. He suspected the wound was a through and through, and it burned deeply, the pain searing and intense, causing him to feel nauseous and light-headed. He slumped against the carriage and exhaled deeply, holding his shoulder as he looked down the disappearing road, and the policemen, who he could no longer see in the distance. Cesare's pain and confusion quickly turned to rage and fury, and he found himself quickly realising what had happened. He had been betrayed twice over – by the guard and by the Camorra – by Maria herself! He had been loyal to her for over a decade, and this was how she repaid him! Ordering her own men – his men – to assassinate him as he carried out her instructions. Cesare's anger burned deeper than the pain, the knowledge of the betrayal hurting him deeper than the bullet wound, as the tram carried him further and further away.

Not only was he wanted by the Police, he was wanted dead by the Camorra – by his own people – whose ruthlessness and reputation were unrivalled. Although it didn't make complete sense to him now, he had seen enough that night to know that he had been set up, and the real aim of his mission had been to ensure his own execution. Cesare grimaced in pain and clamped his hand tighter to the wound, feeling hot blood pouring through his fingers as the tram carried him through the city. He had no intention of dying that night.

But somebody would.


	136. Chapter 103

In the hours preceding the incident at the beach, Phryne and Jack spent the evening together in their bedroom, sitting at their table beside the window, immersed in deep conversation. The main subject, of course, was the trap which was being set for Cesare Cipriano that very night, which was at the forefront of both their minds. Phryne's questions about the event were answered fully by Jack, who divulged all the information he was aware of, which she listened to attentively. Their discussion on the subject was halted by the arrival of Mr Butler, who brought them their dinner. Whilst Jack ate heartily, having eaten sparsely and poorly at the station, Phryne found herself feeling anxious and unsettled, and her appetite evaded her. As Jack finished his own dinner, he noticed that Phryne had barely touched hers, eating possibly a third of it at most. Instead, she was staring at it, toying with her food with her fork, and looking very pensive. He laid down his cutlery and looked up at her with concern.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his voice drawing her from her thoughts, and prompting her to look up at him. She had clearly been deep in thought. "Everything's going to be fine" he assured her. "He will be surrounded by officers" he reminded her. Phryne nodded slowly in response. There had been officers present at the dock when Jack had been shot, but Cipriano had managed to escape then. Not that she blamed the Police, of course. Their efforts had been focused on Jack – and rightly so.

"Yes, I know" Phryne said quietly, forcing a smile in an attempt to reassure him. Before Jack could respond, there was a polite knock at the door, which was answered by Jack. Mr Butler then entered the room carrying a silver salver which held two bowls of homemade syrup sponge pudding and vanilla ice cream – Phryne's favourite. Phryne pursed her lips together and swallowed hard, finding herself suddenly feeling rather nauseous.

"I think I'll skip dessert, Mr B" Phryne said apologetically. "Thank you" she added. Mr Butler, who had never known Miss Phryne to decline her favourite dessert under any circumstances, concealed his surprise and nodded in response.

"Of course, Miss" he replied dutifully, before turning towards Jack, who also declined.

Jack knew it was Phryne's favourite dessert, and suspected her nerves were the sole reason why she couldn't face eating. So he wouldn't torment her by eating the dessert in front of her. Nor would he mention it, knowing she'd feel self-conscious and embarrassed about it. Instead, he thanked Mr B, who quietly left the room, before turning back towards Phryne. She was looking pale and weary, and was clearly anxious.

"How was your day?" Jack asked, his voice warm and conveying his interest. Phryne blinked and looked up at him in surprise, as though she had not quite been anticipating the question. Though Jack suspected it was the sudden change in subject which had thrown her.

"Fine, thank you" Phryne replied. "Well, the part I was conscious for, at least" she added lightly. "I slept through most of it" she advised.

Jack nodded in understanding, feeling relieved by the news. She'd been sleeping very badly at night, so he was glad that she was able to rest during the day. But he was still concerned about her lack of sleep. She was still rather pale, and there was a darkness beneath her eyes which her make-up could not quite conceal, which revealed the extent of her exhaustion. Dr MacMillan had advised them both of the issues which Phryne would face at this stage of her pregnancy when it came to sleep, and unfortunately she had been proven right. Though he imagined the looming event of the evening was also one of the reasons for her lack of sleep.

"I heard you were playing kitchen maid this afternoon" Jack said lightly, barely able to conceal his amusement. The notion of Phryne doing anything remotely domestic was rather entertaining. He only wished he'd been there to witness it himself. A warm smile played upon Phryne's lips.

"I wasn't playing anything, I was helping" Phryne corrected him, glowing with pride as she spoke. Jack smirked and nodded in agreement.

"My mother says you're very skilled with a vegetable knife" Jack stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Of course" Phryne responded immodestly. "But I confess I do prefer my pearl-handled daggers" she stated. "Though I suspect they'd be rather out of place in the kitchen."

"I imagine they would" Jack agreed. Phryne smiled, and it lit up her face. Jack always knew how to make her feel better. She found herself remembering an anecdote which also lifted her spirits.

"Did you also hear about Ember's adventure?" Phryne asked. "I fear he might be trying even Mr Butler's saint-like patience" she confided, before informing Jack of the tale of Ember's adventures, which he found highly amusing.

Phryne found herself immersed in light conversation with Jack for the rest of the evening, as they discussed their respective days, and Jack regaling her with some of the stories from the station – including Lizard Elsie's most recent arrest. Their conversation carried on into the night, and Phryne found her spirits lifted, and her anxiety subdued. For the moment, at least. Even her babies, who had been kicking up a storm, were sufficiently relaxed enough to sleep. And by quarter-past nine, she was ready to join them.

Glancing down at her wristwatch, Phryne realised the hour, and found herself first surprised by the lateness, then struck by its significance. Cesare Cirpriano was due to meet his prison guard informant on the beach a quarter of an hour ago. What had happened? What was happening? And when would they know?

Phryne knew that it was not likely or reasonable that they would hear much before at least ten o'clock; after Cirpriano was apprehended he would need to be taken to the station, the guard dealt with, the officers briefed, and then the Senior Investigating Officer (a Sergeant Gregory, who Jack assured Phryne was one of Russell Street's most experienced officers) would need to make the telephone call. Phryne looked towards the phone tiredly, before suppressing her second yawn in as many minutes. Her eyelids felt heavy, her body ache, and she desperately craved sleep. But she needed to fight it – she had to – just for a while longer. Just until they knew what had happened. But at half-past nine, when no call had been made, and Phryne was falling asleep in her armchair, Jack intervened.

"Phryne" came Jack's voice, closer than she remembered him being, prompting her to open her eyes and turn towards him. "It's late. Why don't you try to get some rest?" he suggested gently. He knew very well that Phryne would not be keen on the idea, and would require more than a little persuading. But seeing how exhausted she appeared as she looked up at him, he realised that she wouldn't need quite as much convincing as he had anticipated.

"No" Phryne protested, her voice quiet and mumbled. "No, I'm fine" she added, her eyes drifting closed. Jack knelt down beside her and placed his hand over hers, which had been resting on top of her belly. Phryne stirred and hummed at the sensation, before forcing her eyes open, and trying to focus upon him.

"Phryne, you're exhausted" Jack stated, his voice gentle but firm. "You need to get some sleep" he explained. Phryne stared into his eyes and blinked tiredly. She knew he was right.

"I will" she replied sleepily. "As soon as we've heard from the station" she added quietly. Jack stroked her hand.

"I wouldn't expect to hear anything until at least ten o'clock" Jack advised. Phryne felt her heart sinking. There was no way she'd be able to remain awake that long. Half an hour had never felt like such an infinite amount of time. "Come on, Phryne, let's get you to bed" he encouraged, rising slightly, his eyes holding her gaze. Phryne sighed and was about to protest further, when she was stopped by the concern in Jack's eyes, the gentleness of his touch, and the softly spoken word he uttered next. "Please" he asked tenderly.

Phryne blinked languidly and nodded, before allowing him to help her rise to her feet, and guide her towards the bed. She walked a little unsteadily and leaned against him, grateful for his support; her tiredness made her feel even heavier than she already did, and she walked very slowly beside him, prompting him to slow his own pace to meet hers. He then guided her down onto the bed and she settled herself unto a comfortable position, her eyes drifting closed the moment she lay her head upon the pillow.

"You'll wake me when they call?" Phryne asked, her words slurred due to her tiredness, which Jack found rather endearing. He smiled softly as he drew the bedsheets over her body, shrouding her in warmth.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Jack responded honestly, his voice soft and gentle, as he turned off her bedside lamp. Phryne was too tired and on the brink of unconsciousness, so offered no words of protests. Which was most unlike her. "Goodnight" he added quietly, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as he spoke. She was asleep moments after his lips touched her skin.

Despite falling asleep almost immediately, Phryne's mind was far too active to allow her to sleep as deeply as her body demanded. And so, when there was a tentative knock at the door shortly after ten o'clock, Phryne was drawn from her half-slumbering state, her mind focusing upon the muffled but familiar voices she could hear, as her body tried to force her into the unconscious. But Phryne fought her body's demands, and instead focused intently on the familiar voices, which she immediately identified as Jack and Mr Butler. They were speaking in low, hushed tones, and she tried desperately to concentrate. But she was so tired. However, upon hearing Mr Butler use the words 'Sergeant', 'Cipriano' and 'Parlour' in fairly quick succession, her attentions were completely engaged, and she opened her eyes slowly, claiming victory over her battle with sleep. She heard a few more words exchanged between the pair, which she could not make out, before Jack thanked Mr Butler and walked forward, closing the door behind him. She didn't need to turn around to know he had left the room – she felt his absence immediately.

Phryne waited for a few moments, blinking tiredly as she heard two sets of familiar footsteps disappearing across the landing, before pushing her hands onto her mattress and forcing herself up, despite her body's strong protests. She reached tiredly for her bedside lamp, which she quickly turned on, closing her eyes immediately at the offensive light. Her entire body ached and her head felt heavy and woolly, and she found herself experiencing an almost overwhelming desire to lie down again. But the words she had heard played on a loop in her mind, and she found herself unable to ignore them. She needed to know what had happened, and if Cipriano had been apprehended. And she wouldn't be able to rest until she did.

And so, despite herself, Phryne cast aside her bedsheets and rose slowly to her feet, her movements far slower than she would have liked. She was feeling unsteady and very heavy, both of which were exacerbated by her exhaustion, which she continued to fight. But the room, which Jack had made deliberately dim for her benefit, did not help her in this regard; whilst some of the smaller lamps on the other side of the room were still on (enough to allow him to read the letter and casefiles which were on the table beside the window), the side of the room she had been occupying had been almost completely shrouded in darkness, which she felt certain was his attempt to help her sleep. Phryne rubbed her head tiredly, feeling warmed by the knowledge of his caring gestures, before reaching for the chair beside her dressing table, and lifting her pink and white floral silk robe, which she put on over her nightdress as she walked across the room. Although she didn't feel cold (in fact, she was rather warm, as usual for when she slept), she was conscious of needing to be decent for the police officers who were apparently downstairs in the parlour. Or, at least, as decent as it was possible for her to be, given the circumstances. She was quite confident that she could appear downstairs in full evening dress and her presence would still be objected to. But it was her house, and her presence, and the matter was concerning the near assassination of her husband. So decency be damned.

As Phryne opened the bedroom door, she winced at the strength of the light upon the landing, which was considerably brighter than the dim, soothing haven which Jack had made of their bedroom. After taking a few moments to collect herself, Phryne stepped onto the landing and walked towards the staircase, finding herself feeling more steady and alert with each step. Though, admittedly, they were slow and tentative steps.

By the time Phryne reached the top of the staircase, she was feeling much more steady and awake, but was conscious of how heavy she felt, and knew that her body still ached for sleep. So she held onto the bannister, and leaned against it as she slowly descended, listening carefully as she made her way down the staircase. Through her concentration, Phryne could hear hushed voices coming from the parlour, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She heard the familiar baritones of Jack's own voice, but his, like the others, sounded muffled, as though he were speaking under water. As Phryne reached the bottom of the staircase, she noticed that the parlour door had been pulled to, which she suspected was one of Jack's many efforts to ensure she wasn't disturbed. Whilst she felt touched by the gesture, her curiosity was piqued, and she was desperate to know what was happening. So she walked slowly across the cold tile floor and towards the parlour, lingering outside for a few moments, as she tried to concentrate on the voices, and wait for a suitable interval to enter.

"How injured is he?" asked Jack, his voice filled with confusion and concern, prompting Phryne to turn directly towards the door as she listened. Someone was injured. But who? An officer? Cipriano? She hoped it was the latter.

"It's difficult to tell, Sir" responded a voice which Phryne did not recognise. "There was a considerable amount of blood on the deck, sand and across the pavement leading towards the road, so he'll definitely require medical attention" he reasoned. "We have over two dozen officers searching for him as we speak, Sir. He can't have got far" he declared.

Phryne felt her stomach clench, and she was overcome with feelings of panic and nausea. And she could remain still no longer.

Phryne swallowed hard and reached for the handle, pushing the door open confidently and stepping into the parlour, standing before three men unashamedly in her night down and robe. The door had creaked slightly as she entered, prompting them all to turn towards her. Jack, who was standing by the armchair to her left, was facing two other officers who were on the opposite side of the room, a blonde plain-clothed detective in his mid-forties, and a dark-haired constable in his early twenties, who was wearing a nervous expression, which intensified as he looked up at Phryne in surprise. The lady detective saw him blushing slightly, but her attentions were distracted from such a reaction, and she turned towards her husband, who was watching her, and was about to speak.

"Phryne-" Jack said gently, turning towards her and taking a step in her direction.

"What happened?" Phryne asked directly, before any of them had the chance to object to her presence. Phryne's eyes drifted from Jack to the officers, who seemed more surprised than inconvenienced by her intrusion, and then back to her husband. "Where is he?" she asked, just as Jack reached her. Jack inhaled deeply and met her gaze with a tender expression.

"There was an incident on the beach" Jack began calmly. "Cipriano realised it was a set up, and was about to execute the prison guard" he explained. Phryne swallowed hard. "One of the officers on the scene shot him to prevent him from doing so, and although injured, Cipriano fired back" he advised. Phryne's eyes widened and her breath hitched. "He injured one of our men – badly – and then fled the scene" he said quietly. Phryne felt her stomach tighten almost painfully.

"Is the officer alright?" she asked, turning from Jack to the plain-clothed detective, who she assumed was Sergeant Gregory. The officer's eyes drifted from her belly to her face, and his stony-expression softened.

"It's too early to tell, Mrs Robinson" the sergeant responded tentatively. Phryne felt her heart sink. "As soon as we hear from the hospital, I'll let you know" he added respectfully. "Thank you for asking" he added kindly. Although he'd never met Robinson's wife before, he'd heard of her reputation, and the lengths she'd go to in her cases – even saving the inspector's life from that madman with an obsession with Egypt. And her concern for his constable was clearly genuine.

"Please do" Phryne responded gently, drawing the sergeant from his thoughts. He nodded solemnly and Phryne turned back towards Jack, just as he placed his right hand subtly upon her waist. Phryne suspected he was about to suggest she either return to bed or sit down, neither of which she had the intention of doing. "Do we know where he might have gone?" she asked.

"No" Jack responded gently. "When he was fleeing the scene, some of the officers saw him running towards a black cab which was parked beside the pavement near the beach" he explained. Phryne nodded. "When he approached it, one of the men inside opened fire on him" he stated. Phryne's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding.

"So the Camorra did order his execution" Phryne stated. Jack nodded in agreement, his eyes drifting over her with concern. He had been hoping that she'd remain asleep, and that Cipriano would be apprehended by the time she woke. He should have known that would be almost impossible when it came to Phryne. Certainly now. There was absolutely no chance she would be convinced to return to her bed. Despite how exhausted she clearly was.

"It would seem so" Jack replied. Phryne nodded and looked up at him once more.

"So what happened after the men in the taxi opened fire on him?" Phryne asked. Jack splayed his fingers across her waist, holding her supportively. She looked a little unsteady.

"Why don't we sit down?" he suggested quietly, so that only she could hear. He knew Phryne wouldn't appreciate him making such a suggestion in front of his men, as she'd perceive it as implication of her weakness. And they both knew she was not weak.

"I'm fine, Jack" Phryne said quickly, her eyes focused intently upon his. "What happened?" she repeated. Jack sighed gently.

"The taxi drove away whilst firing shots at Cipriano – all of which missed" Jack advised. "The officers closest to the road were focused upon the fallen constable, but one of them believes Cipriano may have jumped onto a passing tram" he explained. "Cipriano was firing at them as he fled, and he threw his empty gun onto the road" he stated. "There's blood leading up to the tramline, and then it disappears, so it's the most likely explanation" he informed her. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Where was he shot?" she asked.

"In the left shoulder" Jack informed her. "There's a significant amount of blood on the beach, across the pavement and in the road" he advised. "He'll certainly require medical attention" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement. Though she found herself in two minds as to whether he should receive it. She felt Jack squeeze her waist gently, and she looked up at him once more. "Over two dozen officers are searching for him, Phryne, and more are on their way from City South and Russell Street" he assured her. "He's injured, he's unarmed, and he knows the Camorra want him dead" he reminded her. "He won't get far" he added confidently. "We'll find him" he assured her.

Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, finding herself feeling dazed and incredibly anxious. She only hoped they would find him quickly, and before he could hurt anyone else. But knowing what a dangerous man he was, even if as injured as the Police believed, she knew that wasn't likely.

* * *

Throughout the bumpy ride on the tram, Cesare Cipriano remained perfectly still, leaning against the side of the carriage, deep in thought. His right hand was clamped to his left shoulder, which stopped bleeding quite so profusely after about a quarter of an hour, much to his relief. Though is still burned and ached in equal measure, and the hot blood which had flowed freely through his fingers was now clotted and starting to dry. As the tram came to its final stop, Cesare cast a furtive glance to the front of the carriage, before leaning heavily against the side behind the seats, crouching slightly to conceal his presence from the guard. After a minute which felt like an eternity, the tram rocked into action once more, and began to make the journey back along the line.

As he had gathered his thoughts and his wits on the previous journey, Cesare had quickly come to realise that his plans for revenge – as glorious as they would be – would also be a suicide mission. He had been betrayed by Maria, and the Camorra – his brothers in arms! – and he was badly injured, unarmed, and without refuge. How could he mount an assault on that woman, on those men? Despite the fact he would gladly choke her to death with his bare hands (a tempting notion which he had entertained for the first few minutes of the journey) he knew that to do so would be in vain. He'd never be able to get close enough to her to carry out the deed. And even if he could, his left shoulder was so badly injured that he doubted he had the strength in his left hand to mount such an assault. Though the extent of his anger – the burning rage which was fuelled by Maria's betrayal – made his quite confident he could carry out her justified execution with just one hand. But as glorious an idea and tempting a notion as that was, it would be futile. Her men – who had until very recently had been his men – would kill him before he was able to complete his task. And even if he did manage to get to her, and finish it before they could stop him, he'd be killed shortly after. And what comfort was vengeance to a dead man?

Cesare groaned in pain and clenched his jaw, exhaling rapid breaths through his nose, as he attempted to battle the intense burning pain which was resonating in his shoulder and spreading throughout his arm. The pain was so strong and so all-encompassing that he found himself feeling nauseous and dizzy with it, but he battled it. He'd been wounded graver than this in the past, and had overcome it. He'd overcome this, too. He knew he'd require medical attention at some point, but it was not his main priority. The bleeding had stopped, and he knew from the hole torn through the back of his expensive coat that the bullet had been a through and through. No, his priority was not his health, his betrayal, or even his vengeance; it was his life. And life – especially one's fondness of one's own - was a very powerful motivator. And it made Cesare realise that vengeance, whilst delicious, was not what he must do. He didn't need to throw himself into what would essentially be a suicide mission. He needed to escape. He could board a ship to Sicily easily enough – the fares were not expensive, the voyages frequent, the journey bearable. But there was something – or rather, someone – he needed first.

As the tram rocked and came to an unsteady standstill at its first stop, Cesare looked around cautiously, before mentally tracing the journey of the tram back. Yes, three more stops, then he would need to catch another tram. He waited patiently as two laughing young women got on board, presenting a handful of coins to the conductor, who sighed wearily and began to extract the exact sum he required – which they appeared to find highly amusing. Cesare sighed in pain and frustration, as he leaned heavily against the side of the tram, casting a furtive glance down towards his arm, which was throbbing. He clenched his jaw and leaned against the back of the seat as the tram jerked to a start again, and the sound of high heels upon the floor and the laughter of those infernal young women reached his ears. Mercifully, they sat near the front of the carriage, out of his way. Unfortunately for both Cesare and the conductor, the tipsy young women decided to regale them both with a painfully off-key rendition of 'Milly the Moocher', which caused Cesare to wince. It was almost as painful as his arm. Thankfully, a few stern words from the very put-out conductor silenced their 'singing', and the girls remained subdued but giggly for the rest of their mercifully short journey. Cesare was relieved when they got off at the very next stop, shouting their thanks to the guard, before continuing to sing their off-key version of the song.

Cesare closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, basking in the silence of the tram as it carried him through the city, and towards his destination. Or, at least, to the next tram which would lead him directly to his destination.

Once he had realised that his plans of revenge against Maria would be futile and almost certainly lead to his downfall, he found his mind drawn to another woman who had provided incredible influence over his life, and whom he felt himself feeling drawn to in his hour of need.

Tessa.

The beautiful, attentive, full-of-life young woman who had captured his eye and his heart at the Palace of Eros. The intensity of the police's interest upon him had meant that he was unable to visit his favourite haunts, or the people who attended them. And he had missed Tessa greatly. They'd got on incredibly well – she'd always smile and approach him when she saw him enter the club, presenting him with drinks and a smile and her sunny disposition. She always seemed so interested in everything he had to say; she was so kindly and attentive. Her skin was as soft as silk, her eyes the deepest blue, and her touch so gentle and so delicate. He felt his heart bloom and his pain subside as he thought of her. How he'd missed her! And how he would miss her when he fled back to the old country! Except, perhaps, he didn't have to go alone.

Tessa couldn't be happy where she was, serving strange men, dressing and acting as she had to, and putting up with the glances and comments and _touches_ of strangers. There was something between them, though, he felt it – and he knew she did to. Perhaps she could travel to Italy with him, and they could start a life together – a new life – free from the constraints of their old ones? They could be free. Cesare smiled at the idea. He was confident that she had missed him too – such an affinity existed between them! They'd been so close, and she'd always been so tender and so attentive, so palpably happy to see him. Perhaps she even loved him. Or if she didn't, she would learn to.

Cesare was so lost in thought that he almost missed his stop, and was required to haul himself off the side of the tram moments before it continued down the line. The impact caused him to fall to his knees upon the cold, wet road, using his hands to brace himself instinctively, causing him to call out in pain. He clenched his jaw and grabbed his injured shoulder, before forcing himself to his feet, and hurrying across the road. He leapt onto the back of the next tram with just moments to spare, and quickly installed himself in a similar position that he had occupied on the first, as he was carried towards the final tram stop – which was just three streets away from the Palace of Eros. Cesare found himself relaxing at the thought, the adrenaline which was coursing through his veins causing his heart to race. He would find Tessa and make her an offer he felt confident she would accept, and they would leave the city – the country – together that very night. He'd concealed one of his guns and a quantity of cash in her room, hiding it under a loose floorboard beneath her vanity, as a precaution. Although it was a modest amount, it was more than sufficient to buy them both passage to Sicily, and provide them with an opportunity to start again. How happy they could be, how different their lives would turn out!

Cesare was lost in his thoughts concerning the new life they could build together, and the practicalities of achieving it, throughout the tram journey through the city. Twenty minutes later, fuelled by adrenaline, pain and the promise of a future, Cesare leapt off the back of the tram and stepped onto the pavement, casting a furtive glance around, before walking briskly down the street. It wouldn't do him any good to run – he might draw attention to himself, and his arm burned so painfully he daren't risk exacerbating the already nasty injury. Damn that officer! He hoped he'd managed to wound him badly. At least that would be some comfort.

Cesare smirked as he walked hurriedly down the streets, through dark alleys and across silent roads as he made his way to the brightly lit Palace of Eros. His heart ached in his chest at the sight of it, and he found his heart begin to race, as his eyes befell the marble and stone features of that magnificent place! He allowed himself to bask at the sight for only a moment, before clamping his hand tighter to his left shoulder (which burned and ached terribly) and heading towards the back of the building. There was an entrance through the kitchen which he had utilised as an exit after spying a rival gang member in the club several weeks ago, whom he hastily pursued, after quickly kissing Tessa goodbye and leaving with the promise that he would be back soon. But that was the last time he had seen her. Thanks to Jack Robinson. Cesare's expression darkened at the thought of the man, and he ducked around the building and into the adjourning alleyway, before sneaking in through the kitchen, which was full of chefs and barmen so focused upon their own tasks (and yelling at each other) that they didn't notice him at all. Cesare grabbed a nearby dishcloth and pressed it to his shoulder, as he emerged from the kitchen and into the main building itself.

Cesare walked slowly into the main lobby, his eyes drifting across the familiar room, taking in the white walls, marble floors, opulent décor and fine art. The Palace smelled of tobacco, wine and sex, and the familiar sounds of music and laughter filled the halls. The beautiful, historically-dressed goddesses walked confidently through the building, alone or together, with women and with men, their attentions bestowed solely on their companion. The Palace of Eros was a place where one's attentions were focused solely on the person they were with – or rather, the person they intended to be with for that night. It wasn't the kind of place where attentions were paid upon others. And so, thankfully, Cesare walked unnoticed down the hall and towards the staircase, as distracted couples walked past him. He was about to mount the bottom step and head for Tessa's room, when he heard a door opening to his right, prompting him to turn towards it instinctively. And he was very glad that he did.

For out of the ladies' bathroom emerged Tessa, her make-up flawless, accentuating her beautiful, bright blue eyes, and her wavy red hair arranged in a stylish up-do with a few locks lining her face. She was wearing a floor-length light pink gown, with a silver sash secured about her waist, highlighting its tininess, and matching her hairpiece and shoes perfectly. She looked radiant. Cesare felt his heart beat faster in his chest, and he exhaled deeply.

"Tessa" he breathed, his voice calm, despite the urgency of the situation. Tessa, who had been distracted by the bracelet on her left hand, looked up at him immediately, her bright, intelligent eyes meeting his.

Tessa stared at Cesare in shock, and felt an almost painful tightening within her stomach, which quickly turned to anger. This beast had almost murdered Jack! How dare he come here! Her eyes drifted from his face to his shoulder – which appeared to be bleeding – and then back to his eyes, which now looked worried. Her lips parted in surprise, and she quickly fixed her expression, knowing that this was the best opportunity she had had to hand him over to the Police and ensure he faced the consequences for what he'd almost done to Jack. Which, with any luck, would be the death penalty. And so, in the two seconds it had taken for her thoughts to rush through her head, Tessa smiled warmly and Cesare and hurried towards him.

"Cesare!" Tessa proclaimed, her features brightening as she feigned relief and excitement. Cesare smiled in response and turned towards her, clearly believing her pretence. "You're hurt" she gasped, her eyes adopting a faux-worried expression, as she placed her hand upon his arm. Cesare placed his uninjured hand tenderly over her own, and gazed upon her adoringly. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to tear her hand away from him that moment.

"It's nothing" Cesare assured her, his eyes soft, his voice gentle. "I've missed you" he said sincerely, cupping her cheek with his bloodied hand. Tessa placed her hand over his and met his gaze, smiling as she did so, and trying desperately not to fall victim to the strong feelings of nausea and panic which were rising within her.

"And I you" Tessa lied, her voice convincing, her manner sincere. Cesare smiled. "But you're hurt, let me see" she encouraged. "Come with me into this alcove, I can tend to you there" she explained, placing her arm around him and leading him down the corridor. To anyone who saw them, they appeared to be any other goddess and client, Cesare's delighted smile confirming the fact.

Tessa returned his smile and pulled aside a cream curtain which led to a small, lit alcove, which was decorated with candles in silver holders which burned brightly upon the walls, a gold chaise lounge upholstered in white and holding several silk cushions, and a large marble statue of Diana hunting which was displayed majestically behind it. Tessa ushered him inside and closed the curtains behind her, before leading him to the chaise lounge, and sitting beside him. The familiarity of his scent, mixed with the heavy metallic smell of blood, caused her stomach to lurch. But she performed admirably.

"Let's get your coat off" Tessa continued, feigning concern. "Let me see how bad it is" she encouraged. Cesare allowed Tessa to remove his coat, which took them both considerably effort. He clenched his jaw and hissed in pain as she removed the garment, allowing the bloodied and torn black coat to fall helplessly across the back of the chaise lounge, revealing his suit jacket, waist coat and shirt. Tessa pulled back the material and examined the wound. Although it had bled heavily, it now appeared to have stopped. Unfortunately. Though it did appear to be causing him notable pain and discomfort, which was reassuring. "There's a medical box in the kitchen for emergencies. I'll go and get it and tend to you wound" she explained, glad that she had a lie which would buy her some time. "And I still have one of your shirts in my room. I'll bring it down and you can change. Your waistcoat seems unstained" she assessed. Cesare smiled gratefully and placed his hand over hers once more, their eyes meeting in the dim room. "Why are you here, Cesare?" she asked, not wanting him to become suspicious of her lack of interest. "The Police have been coming here for weeks, asking questions about you" she stated, feigning ignorance. "It's not safe" she breathed, her eyes bearing signs of very real concern, which she mastered perfectly. Cesare, touched by the extent of her concern for him, stroked her hand soothingly.

"The Police do not concern me now, Tessa, and they need not concern you" Cesare assured her. Tessa stared at him uncertainly. He was pale, his eyes glazed, and a thin sheen of sweat shone upon his face. He was clearly in pain.

"What happened?" Tessa breathed, her eyes holding his gaze. Cesare exhaled slowly, finding himself better able to manage the pain in her presence, which felt safe and reassuring. And wonderful.

"I was betrayed" Cesare said, swallowing hard to keep the anger from his voice. "But that doesn't matter now. None of it matters" he assured her, clasping her hand tightly. Tessa swallowed hard and battled to maintain her nerve. Something about him – how he was being – was deeply unsettling. "I need to go, Tessa" he continued, the sound of his voice drawing her immediately from her thoughts. Tessa's heart clenched and she began to feel panicked. He couldn't leave yet, she needed to raise the alarm. She was about to protest when he continued, mistaking her concern for his apprehension for concern over his wellbeing. His expression softened and he stroked her hand. "I'm leaving Melbourne tonight" he announced. Tessa's eyes widened in shock. "I'm going to secure passage for myself to Sicily. There's a ship which leaves at midnight" he explained, his eyes holding her gaze. "And I want you to come with me" he announced. Tessa felt her stomach clench almost painfully.

"What?" Tessa asked, blinking. Seeing Cesare's worried expression, she forced a bright smile. "You want to take me with you?" she breathed, feigning excitement and surprise, which Cesare believed. "To Italy?"

"Yes" Cesare enthused, leaning forward and smiling up at her. His eyes were glassy – almost manic – and he smelled strongly of blood. Tessa's stomach lurched. "We can start a new life together, you and I" he smiled. Tessa forced a smile. "Will you come with me, Tessa?" he asked, as he gazed imploringly into her eyes, his bloodied hand holding hers tight. Tessa swallowed hard and forced herself to nod and smile once more.

"Of course I will" she smiled. Cesare smiled, delighted. He then leaned back, wincing in pain as his shoulder continued to ache and burn. He released her hand and clamped it on his wound, which she was grateful for. "But we can't do anything until I tend to your injury" she soothed, placing her hand upon his face, and cradling his cheek tenderly in her palm. Cesare nuzzled into her hand and breathed in deeply. She smelled of rose soap and citrus. "Stay here" she encouraged, before slowly removing her hand from his cheek. "I'll be right back" she assured him, as she rose to her feet. Cesare nodded and smiled, watching as she glided out of the alcove, and closed the cream curtain behind her.

As soon as Tessa closed the curtain behind Cesare, she leaned against the wall and exhaled sharply, clamping her hand to her mouth to calm herself. Her heard was racing in her chest, and her entire body was filled with a curious mixture of panic and anger, but most adrenaline. She exhaled sharply and then took in a deep, restorative breath. She didn't have much time. A quick glance at her wristwatch informed her it was twenty-past ten. If the ship was due to leave at midnight, Cesare would not want to remain here for long. She pushed herself away from the wall and looked back towards the alcove, before heading briskly down the corridor and disappearing behind the staircase, where the communal telephone was located, just a few feet away from the door to the kitchen. She picked up the white and gold device and listened impatiently as it rang, the operator's voice causing her heart to race.

"Operator" Tessa breathed, glancing around the corner and towards the alcove, where the curtain remained closed. She then turned her attentions back towards the telephone, and quickly gave the operator the number for Jack and Phryne's house in St Kilda. "Please connect me to Jack Robinson" she whispered hurriedly. "It's urgent" she added, gripping the phone tightly in her hand. She hoped desperately that he would be at home.

In her hurried efforts, and focus upon the telephone, Tessa failed to notice the curtain being drawn across, and a familiar figure emerging from the alcove.

* * *

Since arriving in the parlour ten minutes ago, Phryne had declined both of Jack's quiet suggestions that she sit down, and had instead opted to stand by his side and listen intently as details of Cesare Cipriano's actions that night were discussed, and the measures being taken to apprehend him outlined in full. Although Phryne found herself feeling confident in the Police's abilities, she knew Cipriano's history well enough (and personally enough) not to be able to be completely reassured. He'd evaded capture previously as the officers had been tending to Jack, who had been gravely wounded; and he had adopted the same tactic to escape the second time. But this time, he was injured – and badly. He was bleeding and damaged and all too aware of the Camorra's intentions towards him. So he'd have to find another hole to hide in which – without the money, resources and protection of the Camorra – would be no easy task.

As Phryne listened to Sergeant Gregory explaining the steps which were being taken, she felt the young constable's eyes upon her, and she turned her attentions towards him. She intercepted his gaze, which had been fixed at her stomach, and he blushed immediately, before staring intently at his notebook and beginning to write. Phryne, who was feeling heavy and uncomfortable and increasingly keen to sit down (dammit) shifted on the spot and pulled her gown around her, earning Jack's attention. He looked down towards her and then up at the young constable, who he stared at for a few moments, before returning his attentions to the Sergeant, and nodding in agreement to his suggestion of enlisting all the available officers from neighbouring stations to add to the manhunt.

Phryne tried to focus on what the sergeant was saying, but the aching in her lower back and heaviness she felt made doing so virtually impossible. And the fact that the babies had apparently sensed the dramatic nature of the current situation, had roused from slumber and kicked enthusiastically every time they heard Jack's voice, made her acutely aware of the high chance of their nocturnal activities increasing in both frequency and strength as the night wore on. She sighed gently and was about to accept the inevitable and sit down upon the chaise, when the shrill ringing of the telephone drew her immediately from her thoughts.

"I'll get it" Phryne said quietly, as Jack turned his head towards the door. "Carry on" she encouraged, gesturing towards Jack with her hand, before slowly walking out of the room.

Phryne was grateful that no one had attempted to stop her, despite the clear concerns of the young constable, who had either never seen a pregnant woman before, or was labouring under the misapprehension that her condition was contagious, if his worried glances were anything to go by. She sighed lightly at the notion as she picked up the phone, reaching it mere moments before Mr Butler, who gave her a polite smile and courteous nod before disappearing back towards the kitchen, just as she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Phryne Robinson speaking" Phryne said politely, moving towards the chair beside the table, which she was eager to rest in for just a moment. And Jack would be none the wiser.

"Phryne, thank goodness!" breathed a familiar voice, which was hushed and low, and filled with concern. "Is Jack with you?" she continued.

"Tessa?" Phryne asked, finding herself feeling incredibly concerned, and stopping herself from sitting down in the chair. "Yes, he is" she stated. "Are you alright?" she asked quickly. There was a brief pause.

"Yes" Tessa said, her voice low, almost whispered. "Phryne, he's here" she added urgently. Phryne felt her stomach clench as realisation began to dawn upon her.

"Who?" Phryne asked, despite fearing she already knew the answer. Tessa inhaled sharply.

"Cesare Cipriano" she whispered.

Phryne felt her blood run cold, and turned her head away from the phone and towards the parlour door.

"Jack!" Phryne called, before turning her attentions back towards the phone. "It's alright, Tessa, it's going to be fine" she soothed, turning as she heard Jack run towards her, flanked by Sergeant Gregory and the constable. "The Police will be with you soon, just stay calm, and be safe" she advised, turning just as he reached her, handing him the phone. "It's Tessa. Cipriano is at the Palace of Eros" Phryne said quickly, as she handed Jack the phone. Jack nodded in understanding and accepted the receiver.

"Tessa? It's Jack" Jack said calmly, his eyes brimming with concern as he held the receiver close. "Yes, she did. I know, it's alright" he soothed, his voice adopting the calming tone which Phryne recognised all too well. Especially as of late. "Where is he now?" he asked. Tessa responded to him and he nodded in understanding. "Alright, good" he said. "Are you alright?" he asked. He relaxed visibly at the answer she gave, and nodded again. "How badly is he hurt?" he asked. Tessa spoke for a few moments, and Jack nodded gravely. He knew Tessa didn't have much time, and he didn't want to risk her safety by bombarding her with questions. "You're doing very well, Tessa" he commended. "It's important that you stay calm, and continue as you were, so he doesn't suspect anything" he explained. "Go into the kitchen and get the medical supplies as you said you would, then give them to him and tell him you're going to go and find the shirt" he stated. "Then tell the security at the building who he is, and where he is, and they'll hold him until I get there" he explained. "No, Tessa, I don't want you to do anything that could risk your safety" he stated firmly. Phryne stared up at Jack with concern, her stomach tightening. What did he mean by 'until I get there'? And what was Tessa suggesting that had worried him? "That doesn't matter now" he soothed. "No, Tessa. You need to leave" he stated firmly. "I'm on my way, and I'll take him into custody, and you'll never have to see him again, so don't-" Jack broke off mid-sentence, and stood up straight, his entire body tensing. "Tessa?" he asked, staring into the phone as he spoke. "Tessa?" he repeated urgently, as the line went dead, and Tessa's voice was replaced with silence.

* * *

After watching Tessa leave the alcove and draw the curtain closed behind her, Cipriano smiled warmly, holding his injured arm as he considered this dramatic shift in events. She had agreed to run away with him! They would head for Sicily, then perhaps travel to Florence, or Rome – wherever she liked. They could rent an apartment in the city or a cottage in the countryside, whichever she preferred. Cesare's mind was so filled with such ideas, caused by excitement at her acceptance and giddiness from the pain, that he had quite forgotten to tell her about the emergency Beretta and funds he had stashed in her room. Sighing at his own stupidity, and not wishing to risk anyone becoming suspicious of Tessa's movements, Cipriano rose slowly to his feet, groaning as he did so, before walking through the alcove and towards the curtain, which he pulled cautiously aside by just a few inches, before stepping into the corridor. Judging that she would have gone to the kitchen first, he began to walk calmly down the corridor and towards it. However, his attentions were somewhat distracted when he heard the sound of her voice, sounding panicked and hushed. Who was she talking to? His heart clenched, and he proceeded with great caution.

Cipriano stayed close to the staircase, and listened in shock as Tessa recounted news of his presence – and his injury – to someone. As he heard no response, he quickly judged that she must be on the telephone, and he felt a painful knot form in the pit of his stomach as his heart ached.

"He is quite badly injured, yes. But he's no longer bleeding" Tessa stated, her voice low and quiet, her words hurried. Cipriano swallowed hard, and leaned heavily against the staircase, devastated by what was happening, and trying desperately to come up with a solution. But only one presented itself immediately, and even now, it wasn't one he found himself able to carry out.

"Yes, yes I will. No, he won't suspect a thing. He thinks I'm going to run away with him" Tessa continued. Cesare swallowed hard, clenching his jaw as he listened. He felt utterly devastated. "No, Jack. I'm going to stay with him. I have to make sure he doesn't leave – he can't get away again" she declared, her voice rising slightly as her words became more passionate. At the sound of the inspector's name, Cipriano's entire body tensed and his eyes darkened. He took a few steps further down the corridor and towards Tessa. "He almost killed you" she stated, her voice breaking slightly. Jack was a good cop, and he'd saved her life more than once – her sister's, too. And it was about time she returned the favour. "Of course it matters!" she added, her voice low but urgent. "No, Jack. I can't. I'll stay with him until you or one of your men arrive" she stated.

Cipriano, with tears of pain and betrayal burning in his eyes, appears suddenly around the corner and stood before her directly, snatching the phone from her hand and hanging up before she could respond to whatever Inspector Jack Robinson had been saying. Tessa paled visibly and looked up at him in shock.

"Cesare" Tessa said quietly, staring up at him as she spoke, her beautiful eyes wide and glassy. Cipriano tried to speak, but found himself incapable. But upon seeing her face and remembering the words she had spoken, his feelings of betrayal and anger intensified tenfold, and quickly turned into rage.

"You betrayed me" he said icily, his cold eyes glaring at her, as she looked up at him defiantly. "How… why would you do that?" he asked, astonished. Tessa inhaled sharply and took a step back. "We were going to make a life together" he stated, shock and confusion present in his voice and expression. Tessa raised her hands defensively.

"Cesare, listen to me" she said calmly, her voice wavering slightly. Cesare stepped forward, enraged.

"You chose him over me" he stated accusingly. "I would've given you everything you ever wanted" he declared, his entire body pulsing with rage. "You loved me!"

"No" Tessa responded, shaking her head as her eyes filled with tears. Although she could conceal her feelings and keep up certain pretences, that was not one of them. Cesare's eyes widened. "You kill people for a living" she said tearfully, shaking her head as she spoke. "How could I love you?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"You betrayed me" Cesare said, advancing towards her again. Tessa lifted her head and stood her ground, as a tear spilled down her cheek. "You chose him over me" he stated accusingly. "Why?" he demanded, staring at her with eyes which burned with rage. Tessa, who saw the anger in his eyes and no means of escape, sighed deeply, her entire body feeling heavy. She had to do something – and fast.

"I chose me" Tessa said tearfully. "I didn't choose him" she added. "And I could never choose you" she said quietly.

Cesare looked up at Tessa with his dark eyes, which shone with sadness for a moment as he stared upon her. Utilising his momentary lapse as an opportunity to escape, Tessa sidestepped him and attempted to run, but Cesare grabbed her with both hands and threw her violently against the wall, slamming her head against it. Cesare, shocked by what he had done, removed his hands from her, and she fell heavily to the floor, blood pouring from the deep gash on her forehead.

Cesare stepped back from Tessa's broken body, his eyes drifting from her closed eyes to the bright red blood which was spreading quickly across the marble floor.

"T-Tessa…?" he said quietly, staring down at her in shock, unable to believe what he had just done. His left arm ached terribly from the force he used when he grabbed her, and he held his shoulder instinctively. He quickly realised he must have aggravated the wound, as hot blood began to pour through his fingers once more, and he found himself feeling dizzy with guilt and shock, as he stared down upon Tessa. The sound of laughter from the other end of the corridor drew him immediately from his thoughts, and he turned around just as a goddess in a yellow version of Tessa's gown led an older gentleman into the alcove he had just occupied – where his bloodied coat remained.

Cesare swallowed hard and looked down at Tessa once more, his anger slowly decreasing and being replaced by deep-seated feelings of loss and regret, as he took a few unsteady steps around her and walked briskly through the kitchen. Cesare quickly weaved his way through the chefs and barmen, all of whom were too engaged in their own tasks to pay him much notice. They were used to seeing customers sneaking out this way – and although it was annoying and inconvenient, it was understandable. The Police had been coming over quite frequently as of late…

Cesare stepped out of the hot kitchen and into the alley, where light rain was continuing to fall, which lightly soothed his burning skin. He stumbled through the alley, as though in a trance, holding his arm as he did so. It was only when he got half-way down it that he noticed the black cab parked in the middle of the entrance, the lights burning brightly. Cesare took a few more steps forward before stopping suddenly in his tracks, his eyes befalling the familiar faces of the men who had betrayed him. Dizzy with guilt and pain, Cesare stopped, and stared at the men as one of the dark-suited figures emerged from the passenger seat, confirming his fears. The older man stepped out of the taxi with a smirk, removing his gun from his holster and smiling.

"You are a fool, Cipriano" Antonio spat, as he glared at his former friend with disapproval. "You've risked everything we are working for" he stated accusingly. "She knew you'd come back here" he said icily, a teasing smile playing upon his lips. Cesare, injured and in pain and knowing he was trapped, sighed heavily and stared at Antonio as he spoke.

"She can go to Hell" Cesare said coldly, as the rain became heavier, soaking him to the skin. Antonio smirked.

"You first" he responded, before calmly pulling the trigger.

* * *

"Tessa?" Jack repeated for the second time, before the continued sound of silence confirmed his fears, and he hung up the phone. Before Phryne could speak, Jack turned towards the sergeant, and calmly issued him with instructions. "Telephone City South and Russell Street, and have officers sent to the Palace of Eros immediately" Jack directed. "Cesare Cipriano has just turned up there" he announced. Sergeant Gregory nodded gravely, having garnered as much from what he had overheard. He made his way to the phone and began to dial as Jack continued to speak. "I'm heading there now – I want you to both stay here until I return" he ordered, earning a nod of agreement and quiet words of assurance from the Sergeant, who understood completely. Robinson wanted his wife to be protected – and despite there being a police presence outside the house, he would feel more assured with them being on the inside too. Just for now.

Jack stepped away from the phone and turned towards Phryne, who was looking up at him with worried eyes. They shared a look of understanding, and Phryne's stomach dropped, and she slowly shook her head.

"No" Phryne said, her voice quiet, her tone simply.

"Phryne-" Jack began gently, his voice low and soothing. She shook her head and furiously blinked back the tears which she felt burning her eyes. She had no right, she knew that; how many times had he asked her not to attend a scene or embark on a dangerous a mission? And how many of those times had she listened?

"Please don't" Phryne said quietly, her voice wavering, desperately hoping that he would prove himself different to her once again. Jack placed his hand on her arm and drew her towards the dining room, away from the sergeant who was talking on the phone. His eyes were brimming with concern and he looked down at her with a guilty expression – which looked incredibly out of place upon his countenance.

"Cipriano is seriously injured, unarmed, and has nowhere to go" Jack reminded her gently.

"You don't know that he's unarmed" Phryne countered, her voice low and quiet. She didn't want to draw attention to their conversation, but she was struggling to control her panic and keep her voice even.

"Several officers saw him drop his weapon in the road, and it has been recovered" Jack advised. Phryne sighed heavily.

"We don't know how any weapons he has – or how many he has access to" Phryne argued. "He could've picked one up at or near the Palace of Eros!" she said, her voice rising slightly. Jack placed his hand soothingly upon her waist and attempted to draw her close, but she resisted. "Jack, you can't go" she said tearfully, despite herself. She knew it was wrong of her to ask – much less tell him – not to attend. But she was desperate. Cipriano had almost killed him the last time they'd crossed paths. She wouldn't risk that happening again.

"Phryne, he's gravely injured and he's desperate" Jack reminded her.

"All the more reason for you to stay here!" Phryne said, exasperated. She realised her voice had risen and felt suddenly embarrassed. She hadn't meant to undermine Jack, certainly not in front of his men. But the idea of him leaving was unfathomable. She couldn't bear it. "Jack, you can't go" she repeated, panic rising within her as she battled to keep her emotions and her voice even. And she hated herself for how weak she sounded – how weak she was. Especially seeing the pain and confliction in Jack's eyes as he gazed down upon her. He was a decent man – the best – it's why she loved him. And what decent man would do nothing when someone needed his help? She understood completely, and in a sense, that was part of the issue. Because he was being decent and honourable and every other thing she loved about him. And he was right, but she wished desperately that he wasn't. Because if he was being wrong or unreasonable or irrational she could've argued with him, and she was confident that she would've stood an even chance of winning. But he wasn't wrong, he was right, though she was desperate for him not to be. But the evidence supported his theory – Cesare Cipriano was badly injured, unarmed, and vulnerable – and Tessa was in danger. It was right that Jack left, and in his position, she would have done exactly the same. In fact, if she weren't nearly thirty-six weeks pregnant with twins, she would be running out of the door with him now. Tears of frustration burned in her eyes. "Jack" she breathed, pursing her lips to stop herself from crying.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, placing both hands on her waist as he spoke to her gently, his words and manner assuring her that he understood completely. "He is unarmed, he's badly injured, he has nowhere to go and he knows it" he stated. Phryne's shoulders fell and she sighed heavily. He knew this was difficult for her, and he didn't want to upset or distress her – it was the last thing he wanted to do. But he had to leave. "Tessa needs my help" he explained. Phryne met his gaze and the tears burned in her eyes.

 _I need you_ , thought Phryne.

"I know" Phryne said quietly, her eyes sad but warm, as she battled her selfish thoughts. The babies, who were kicking excitedly inside her, were not helping her to gain, much less maintain, a rational frame of mind. "Because you always do the right thing, Jack Robinson" she said, echoing words she had spoken to him what felt like a lifetime ago. "The noble thing" she added solemnly. Jack cupped her cheek and leaned in close, kissing her tenderly upon the lips, not caring that his sergeant and the constable might be watching. Phryne returned the kiss fervently, placing her hand on his wrist and curling her fingers around his wrist and pressing herself against him. Jack wanted to remain in her embrace for a lifetime, but knew that he could not. He was running out of time.

"I have to go" Jack said gently. Phryne held his wrist tighter and stared into his eyes, the tears which had burned now falling freely down her cheeks. Jack felt his heart break. "I'll be back tonight, I promise" he assured her. Phryne's breath hitched. How could he make such a promise? "I promise" he repeated, stroking her cheek tenderly. "But I have to go" he explained. Phryne reluctantly let go of his wrist and nodded in understanding. "Stay inside – let the officers stay until I get back" he instructed. "And I will come back" he stated with conviction, holding her gaze as he spoke.

"Be careful" she instructed, before she let go of him completely. Jack nodded solemnly in response and kissed her cheek, splaying his fingers across the side of her belly and caressing it tenderly, before whispering some words of comfort and reassurance to her once more, grabbing his gun from the drawer by the coat stand, and heading out of the door before he changed his mind.

Phryne, who had followed him slowly towards the door and watched as he ran down the path, felt panic and fear rise within her with each step he took. By the time he reached his car and opened the door, he had not once looked back towards the house, and they both knew why; because if he did, he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't be able to. But he had to – he needed to, and it was right that he did.

And so Phryne watched as he got into his car, closing the door behind him, and starting the engine. She stood by the front door, feeling the cold wind blowing the rain towards her, causing her to shiver. She felt frightened and overwhelmed, and incredibly frustrated and guilty at her inability to do anything to help Jack; she'd never felt so powerless and afraid. She wanted to help Jack, to do something – anything – to protect him. But she couldn't. But she didn't move, she couldn't, physically or mentally, she was incapable of doing so. She was frozen to the spot. She couldn't move, she couldn't think straight enough to make the decision to. And her body wouldn't allow her to move, because she could see Jack from where she was, she was close to him now. But as she watched him drive away, her stomach clenched and panic gripped her, and she drawn immediately from her panicked and incoherent thoughts.

And she changed her mind. She couldn't let him leave.

"Jack" Phryne breathed.

Before she realised what she was doing, Phryne had taken several hurried steps forward and was walking out of the house, the cold wet tiles feeling slippery beneath her feet. She had almost reached the path when she heard a familiar voice call her name, but despite recognising it, it wasn't enough to make her stop. It was only when Sheila, similarly attired in her own dressing gown and robe, had rushed out of the house and headed towards her, placing one arm around her and a comforting hand upon her arm as she looked at her with concern, that Phryne was drawn almost completely out of her stupor.

"Phryne?" Sheila repeated, worry present in her voice. "It's freezing, come inside" she instructed, her voice kind but compelling. Phryne opened her mouth to respond but couldn't summon the words, and Sheila drew her tighter. "Come inside" she repeated. Phryne nodded obediently, and allowed herself to be led back into the house, where the sergeant was watching her with concern, and the constable loitering by the telephone, as though afraid she would bite.

Sheila, who had heard the sound of unfamiliar voices and had come downstairs to investigate, was still none the wiser as to what was going on, and was growing increasingly concerned. The tall gentleman in his mid-to-late forties, who had introduced himself as Sergeant Gregory, had called to Mr Butler, who was now walking towards them carrying a white blanket, which he wrapped around Phryne, who appeared to be in some kind of stupor. Sheila thanked Mr Butler and wrapped the blanket around her, adjusting it to ensure she was covered. Her nightdress was soaked through and her robe was very wet – the poor dear was shaking.

"We need to get you upstairs and into a nice hot bath" Sheila advised, stroking Phryne's back soothingly as she spoke. Phryne opened her mouth to speak but couldn't; her mind was replaying the conversation she'd just had with Jack over and over again in her mind. Her stomach tightened and she shivered. "Come on, dear" Sheila encouraged. The maternal command of her tone penetrated Phryne's stupor, and she rose obediently to her feet, albeit somewhat slowly, and with the assistance of both Sheila and the worried-looking sergeant. "That's it" Sheila soothed, as she led her daughter-in-law towards the staircase. "Thank you" she said to the sergeant, who nodded in response. "Where is my son?" she asked, holding his gaze as she spoke. The officer stared at her. "Where's Jack?" she explained. The sergeant's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"Inspector Robinson has just left" Sergeant Gregory explained calmly. "There's been a reported sighting of Cesare Cipriano by a young woman who the inspector believes is in danger" he stated. Sheila's stomach tightened and her heart clenched, as she became suddenly overwhelmed with fear and panic. She now understood perfectly what had caused Phryne to become so upset. She squeezed her daughter-in-law's arm reassuringly and led her up the first two steps.

"Thank you, sergeant" Sheila replied mechanically. "Please let us know the moment you hear anything" she urged. "I'd like to know the moment my son returns."

"Of course, Mrs Robinson" Sergeant Gregory responded politely. Sheila nodded in response and thanked him, before returning her attentions to Phryne, who was shaking.

"Come along, dear" Sheila said comfortingly, wrapping her arm around Phryne and guiding her up the staircase. "It's alright, that's it" she soothed, as she took her daughter-in-law up the staircase and led her towards the bedroom.

Phryne was aware of Sheila's voice, her arm around her and the scent of her perfume. Although she wanted to, she found herself unable to respond, her mind too focused on her conversation with Jack, her body practically radiating with panic. And she felt so, so cold.

But as soon as Sheila led her into her dimly lit bedroom, closed the door behind them both and stepped towards her, Phryne blinked and met her gaze, finding herself drawn out of her stupor as she looked into eyes which reminded her so very much of Jack.

"Phryne" Sheila said gently, her voice pulling Phryne back from the brink of panic. "Phryne, we need to get you undressed and into a hot bath" she explained, removing the blanket from around her and placing it on the chaise, before removing her robe.

Phryne remained perfectly still and allowed herself to be undressed, tears burning in her eyes, the heat providing an almost comforting contrast from the chill she was currently experiencing. After Sheila removed the robe, Phryne shivered, and Sheila picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her once more. As she did so, she placed her hands upon her waist, her palms pressed upon the sides of her belly. The gesture prompted the babies, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, to begin kicking strongly. Phryne's lip trembled, she placed her hand tentatively upon her belly, and then promptly burst into tears.

"Phryne" Sheila breathed, stepping forward and pulling her daughter-in-law into a close embrace as she cried, finally allowing her emotions to overcome her, as she wept openly, the fear and pain and memories of what Cipriano had done – what he had nearly done – overwhelming her completely.

Sheila held her close and allowed her to cry, feeling her body tremble with cold and fear as she succumbed to her emotions, and the terror Sheila also felt at the prospect of her son being anywhere near the animal who had almost killed him. She understood perfectly, and drew Phryne tighter.

"It's alright, dear. It's alright" Sheila soothed, attempting to soothe her daughter-in-law first and foremost, but also herself. "It's going to be alright" she added, rubbing her back as she held her close, desperate to keep her warm. "He'll be home soon, I'm sure of it" she assured her.

Phryne's breath hitched and they clung to each other, both desperately hoping that she was right.


	137. Chapter 104

**Hi everyone. Thank you for reading the previous chapter, and for your kind reviews, which are very generous as always. I'm going away for the weekend so wouldn't have had time to upload a new chapter, so here it is, a little early.** **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **A** **s always, any feedback/comments/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful long weekend!**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

Phryne held onto Sheila and wept with abandon, utterly unable to stop herself, and too terrified and distraught to feel embarrassed. Her heart was racing, her heart tight, and panic spread throughout her entire body. She couldn't think straight, much less form any coherent thoughts; instead, her torturous mind simply plagued her with memories of Cipriano, his near-fatal assault on Jack, and the conversation she'd just had with her husband. Everything was too much and too frightening and she didn't even know where to begin with it all. She'd rarely felt so afraid.

Sheila, who understood perfectly, held Phryne securely and rubbed her back, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. She whispered words of comfort and reassurance to her, few of which Phryne was able to make out, though the tone of her voice was incredibly soothing. After a couple of minutes Phryne, who felt exhausted from crying and overcome with panic, found her sobbing gradually slowing, before stopping completely. Her breath hitched and Sheila pulled her closer, holding her securely and whispering gently to her.

"It's alright" Sheila soothed. "Everything's alright, dear" she assured her.

Phryne let out an unsteady breath and swallowed hard, holding onto Sheila as she attempted to calm herself, and focusing upon her gentle, soothing words. After a few moments more, Phryne found herself feeling numb, and nauseous, her mind and body heavy. She quickly found herself able to think with some clarity, which she regretted almost immediately, as her embarrassment set in. And coldness, too. She was so cold she was shaking.

Remembering her fleeing the house in her nightdress and her subsequent hysteria, Phryne, who was mortified, leaned slowly out of Sheila's embrace and attempted to quickly compose herself. Indulging in hysterics was not something she did often – ever, in fact – and the fact that she had lost control so completely both shocked and upset her. But she quickly reminded herself that she wasn't the only one who was afraid. By the time she looked up at Sheila, her eyes were red and her expression guarded, as she met her gaze apologetically.

"Sheila, I'm so sorry" Phryne said quietly, surprised by the tremor in her own voice. Sheila, who had not removed her hands from her daughter-in-law, looked upon her with concern and continued to rub her pack. The poor dear must be freezing.

"There's no need to be sorry, my dear" Sheila assured her, her voice warm and kind. Phryne swallowed hard and felt overwhelmed with guilt.

Phryne couldn't imagine how worried Sheila must be feeling, and instead of trying to deal with her own feelings, she was forced to deal with her hysterics. What must Sheila think of her? It was hardly behaviour becoming of an adult – much less an expectant mother. Phryne felt her cheeks flush with shame. But no one told her off, or scolded her, or told her how reckless and thoughtless and immature she was being. Sheila wasn't, and Jack wouldn't either, even if he had seen what she'd done. His reaction, she considered, would have been exactly the same as his mother's; he would've held her close, wrapped her up, and taken her to the sanctity of her bedroom, and run her a hot bath. But he wasn't here, and he hadn't taken her. And he'd only been gone for less than a minute when she'd made yet another terrible decision which had put the health of their children at risk. Feeling overwhelmingly guilty, Phryne was about to apologise once more, when Sheila intercepted her worried and tearful gaze, and continued to speak.

"I understand" she assured her, her voice imbued with such sincerity that Phryne found herself believing her. She swallowed her words of apology and nodded.

"I don't know what came over me" Phryne said quietly, wiping some tears from her eyes, before adjusting the blanket around her. She really was very cold.

"You were worried about someone you love" Sheila explained simply. "I can't think of anything more natural, can you?" she said softly.

Phryne looked up at Sheila and found herself feeling quite choked once more, her fears for Jack intensifying tenfold. Her breath hitched and she willed herself not to cry. Her babies, sensing their mother's heightened state of emotions and not liking it at all, began to kick and move inside her. Phryne sniffed and looked down at her belly, reaching through the blanket and stroking it soothingly, hoping to calm her agitated infants. Sheila stepped closer to her and adjusted the blanket around her once more.

"We really need to get you into a hot bath, my dear" Sheila advised, her voice warm and maternal. Phryne looked up at her with glassy eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly. Sheila smiled softly and placed her arm around her.

"Come on" Sheila encouraged, as she led Phryne across the bedroom. Phryne found herself following Sheila with child-like obedience, holding the blanket around her with one hand, whilst the other remained protectively upon her belly. She couldn't believe she'd been so reckless – and her behaviour was continuing to upset her babies. She felt her eyes swell with tears once more, and her breath hitched, guilt and disappointment overwhelming her. She was absolutely furious with herself. "Phryne" Sheila said gently, having noticed the profound sadness of her expression. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and looked up at her. "Jack's going to be fine, my dear" she assured her. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded. "And so are you" she soothed. Phryne swallowed hard and blinked back fresh tears, as her babies continued to kick her soundly. "You're freezing" she stated, rubbing Phryne's back as she spoke, leading her into the bathroom and turning on the light. Phryne stood still as Sheila closed the door with one hand, before standing in front of her once more. "Take your nightdress off, dear, and I'll run you a nice hot bath" she advised, her voice warm and maternal. Phryne nodded and thanked her quietly, and watched as Sheila turned her attentions towards the tub, which she began to fill.

Phryne turned around and took a few steps towards a nearby chair, as she opened the blanket and carefully drew the straps of her nightdress down her arms, then pushed the soaking-wet garment from her body, allowing it to fall to the ground with a dull sound. Phryne then drew the blanket around her, feeling the soft material against her cold skin, as she turned back towards Sheila and slowly made her way forward. Sheila was testing the water with her hand and had poured in a fairly liberal dose of one of her new white rose scented bath oils, which sent up divine-scented clouds of steam, which Phryne welcomed to her skin. Sheila turned towards her and smiled, before standing tall before her, as she turned her attentions away from the half-filled tub.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne said sincerely, her voice quiet but sounding much more like her usual self.

Sheila smiled softly and walked towards Phryne, who was wrapped in her blanket, her pale skin matching the white material almost perfectly. Her dark hair and bright, intelligent eyes provided a sharp contrast to the colour, and Sheila was quite struck by how ethereal she looked. But also, how scared. And it was the latter which caused her to place her hands instinctively upon her daughter-in-law and draw her into a warm hug. Sheila felt Phryne tense for a moment, before relaxing immediately, and practically melting into her embrace. Her arms were beneath the blanket, so Sheila simply held her close, stroking her back as she did so. Phryne tentatively laid her head in the crook of Sheila's neck, and breathed in deeply, finding herself relaxing considerably as Sheila held her.

Sheila found Phryne's reaction to the hug very telling. It was almost as though she wasn't used to this type of physical contact: the reassuring feeling of someone she loved holding her close, providing her with the comfort that she needed. The thought caused her to feel incredibly sad, and she held Phryne tighter. She hoped that her son was introducing her to the concept, and making up for the absence of such comfort and support in her life. She felt confident that he would be.

Sheila's knowledge of Phryne's family history was fairly limited; Jack advised her of her complex relationship with her parents, and had advised her of the untimely death of her younger sister under the most tragic of circumstances. Although Phryne had spoken openly about parts of her life, she had always been rather guarded, as Sheila realised soon after meeting her. Despite having heard stories of her adventures and experiences, she felt quite confident that there was a lot about Phryne's life she didn't know about. And she strongly suspected that her life hadn't always been a happy one. Phryne's eyes, her fears and her anxieties spoke of a painful past, which she was battling to overcome. And she was winning. And Sheila was determined to ensure that came out the ultimate victor. Sheila smiled gently and the notion and slowly leaned back from Phryne, who she knew must be feeling very cold. She met the younger woman's eyes and smiled at her, stroking her back tenderly once more, before releasing her slowly. Thankfully, just in time to tend to the bath, which was in danger of overflowing.

Phryne adjusted her blanket around her, snuggling into the warmth which paled in comparison to the comfort of Sheila's embrace, and watched as her mother-in-law turned off the taps and turned back towards her. Phryne met her gaze and found herself smiling warmly, her body still overflowing with fear and uncertainty, but her mind somewhat soothed by Sheila's confidence. Her words and voice had very similar abilities to her son's, which she found incredibly reassuring. She hoped her children would be as strong as their father and grandmother.

"Is there anything you need, my dear?" asked Sheila kindly, knowing that Phryne would be feeling rather embarrassed and incredibly anxious about the events of the evening. She was probably exhausted too, the poor dear. Though she doubted she'd be able to rest until Jack came home. And he _would_ come home.

"No, thank you" Phryne said quietly, smiling softly as she held the blanket to her. Sheila nodded and walked slowly towards her.

"I'll wait in the bedroom for you" Sheila said kindly. Phryne found herself feeling incredibly relieved. She wasn't ready to be alone just yet. "Call me if you need me" she encouraged. Phryne nodded in agreement and Sheila smiled reassuringly, rubbing her back gently once more, before slowly making her way out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

As soon as Sheila closed the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom, her smile faded, and the fear she had been battling since learning of her son's departure took hold of her heart. She walked mechanically towards the table, sat in her son's armchair, and watched the sea and the storm through the window. And worried.

Phryne, who was feeling anxious and rather dazed, stared down at the bathtub, which looked incredibly inviting. She untangled herself from her thick white blanket, and dropped it onto the bathroom floor with a heavy thump, before slowly easing herself into the tub. Phryne held onto the edge of the bathtub with her left hand and immersed herself beneath the hot water, which caressed her cold skin, embracing her aching body. She sighed gently and tilted her head back, resting one hand on her belly as she eased herself down a little further – though only as far as she knew her body could handle. Because she was finding it increasingly difficult to get out of the tub as of late…

Phryne bent her knees slightly as the hot water cascaded over her body, the cloudy, scented liquid soothing her skin, and hiding her body. Most of it, at least; apart from the tell-tale top of her rounded belly, which protruded over the waterline. As Phryne looked down upon her belly, the babies, who had quickly recognised their familiar surroundings and felt the sensation of hot water against the mother's skin, began to kick excitedly. Phryne found herself smiling affectionately in response, and placing her hand over her belly, splaying her fingers across her taut skin as the babies moved and kicked beneath her touch. They were so strong and so confident, and it reassured her immeasurably. After spending a couple of minutes basking in the incredible movements she felt beneath her palm, Phryne found herself feeling considerably more sombre, and thinking worriedly about their father. She swallowed hard and attempted to ignore the familiar feelings of panic which were rising within her once more, causing her heart and stomach to tighten.

Memories of Cipriano, Jack's injuries, the nightmares she'd had and the conversations from just minutes ago flooded her mind, and she quickly found herself feeling overwhelmed. She might've fallen victim to her panic completely, had it not been from the strong, rhythmic movements of her babies, who seemed determined not to lose their mother to despair. And so Phryne was quickly drawn from her distress back to the present moment, her eyes shining with tears at her reignited fears, as she exhaled deeply, and tried to calm herself. As she did so, she found her tortuous mind hurling questions at her, and seeming most reluctant to provide her with any answers.

Was this how Jack felt when she went off? When she ignored his instructions or words of warning, and placed herself in perilous situations with dangerous people? Is this how he felt when she defied him and went after Murdoch Foyle, breaking out of the jail cell he had ordered her to be held in for her own safety to do so? Her heart ached at the prospect, and she felt sick to her stomach at the memory of that terrible night. Had he felt the same helplessness – the same overwhelming feelings of terror and despair and uncertainty? Had he too been unable to think clearly, or at all? Had his mind been numbed by utter devastated and abject terror, which shut down his thought processes and ability to function so completely? Had he felt so frightened and desperate that he felt almost physical pain? Had he felt like that when she pursued Foyle? When she defied Jack and went after Sidney Fletcher on the ship, an act which had almost cost her her life? And would have, if Jack hadn't intervened. Was this how he felt when she had rushed towards Bert and Rene at Café Replique, and ended up being held captive, the cold barrel of a gun pressed to her head? She could feel it even now. Just as she could feel Jack's eyes upon her. She remembered them, too. His eyes had been wide, his expression fearful – terrified, even. Such a far cry from the calm, guarded and most unwavering expression he often bore, which could not be altered or shocked or surprised. And she should know. She'd tried. The memory of his expression that night pained her even to this day. It was the combination of that, and their first kiss, which made her first suspect that his feelings for her were deeper than she – or indeed, either of them – had anticipated. And so it would make perfect sense that he felt on that night what she felt on this – that torturous combination of dread, fear, uncertainty and panic, which held her mind and body in a vice-like grip, from which she felt certain both would break. Had she unintentionally inflicted such feelings on him that night, and many times since? How did he deal with such pain, such anguish? How did he bear it? She didn't know if she could. Right now, it felt as though it would kill her.

She'd always wondered in the past, when she'd defied him and found herself in precarious situations (some of which he'd saved her from), that he'd never been angry with her. He never screamed at her or yelled, or grabbed her and shook her in the vain hope that some sense would fall into her pretty little head. The closest he'd come to raising his voice was when he'd told her that placing herself between him and an armed gunman was 'a damned stupid thing to do'. Which, granted it would've been – had the gun been loaded, which she knew that it was not. But he hadn't yelled at her. He'd hissed it at her, fear and relief present in his tone, as he stared at her with disbelieving eyes. He'd been worried for her, concerned, disappointed even. But not angry, never angry. Even when she'd deserved it. And it had always amazed her. Of course, Jack was the calmest, most composed, most patient and rational human being she had ever met, but the fact that he had never lost his temper with her caused her no end of confusion. Especially when she placed herself in situations which he must have found infuriating – as she was confident she often did. And yet he never lost his temper, never yelled or shouted or berated her, even when she might've deserved it. And it wasn't until now – this very moment, in fact – that she understood why.

Because she felt it too.

She was suffering from the same affliction; the same cocktail of torturous emotions and thoughts and sensations were tormenting her, and she knew now why he had never become angry with her, even when he'd had every right to. Because he'd been too afraid to be angry, too distressed to be annoyed – and, when she'd returned, too relieved and grateful to waste time entertaining any emotions other than profound relief and gratitude. All she wanted right now, the only notion she wanted to entertain, was one which she felt certain he himself would've wanted desperately on more occasions than one.

She just wanted him home.

Unhurt, safe, and here. With her. Now.

That was all – nothing else, nothing more, nothing less.

She wanted him back.

She wanted _him_.

Phryne's thought process and the revelations which followed caused her distress to increase tenfold, and her lip trembled as a sob escaped her throat. Phryne promptly clamped her hand to her mouth and breathed in heavily, battling to control herself, and to calm herself quickly. Sheila was only in the next room, and she didn't wish to worry her any more than she already had done that night. Which had been considerable, she was sure. Just like how she had worried Jack continuously over the years. Phryne closed her eyes tightly and swallowed the lump which was forming in her throat, as memories of Jack and the danger he was in returned to her, causing her stomach to tighten and her heart to clench almost painfully.

Just as she was about to succumb to her despair, Phryne felt the movements of her babies increasing, and a series of assertive kicks were issued against the lower centre of her belly with such force that her breath caught in her throat and she opened her eyes immediately. Phryne shifted slightly in the water, pushing herself up into a sitting position and leaning against the back of the tub, as she stared down at her stomach. She placed her right hand at the base of her belly, splaying her fingers across her skin and cradling it protectively, as the movements and kicks of both babies continued. She felt tiny hands and feet pressing against her skin, as the babies turned and moved inside her, the sensations as strong and incredible as always. Although the babies' movements were often strong, it was always clear when they were distressed, and this was one of those times. Clearly her heightened state of emotions was having an effect upon them – a notion which caused her to feel incredibly guilty. Phryne swallowed hard and rubbed the base of her belly soothingly, before placing her hands on either side of her belly and easing herself back down beneath the water, which the babies seemed to like. She closed her eyes, leaned back, and took in several calming breaths, as she forced back her tears and fears and refused to entertain the notion of either. Her babies were distressed because of her, and she wanted to reassure them, calm them, more than she needed to calm herself. So she took in several deep breaths, kept her eyes closed, and forced herself to relax as much as she could. Her body gradually began to relax, her heartrate decreased, her breathing slowed. And after a couple of minutes the babies, like their mother, became calmer, their previously agitated movements becoming gradual, gentler, and less intense.

Phryne found herself feeling flooded with relief for the first time that evening, and she focused on calming thoughts to ensure the babies remained unaffected by her own emotional plight. What Jack had said was right: Cipriano was badly injured, unarmed, and alone. He posed no threat to Jack because he was vulnerable, weak and defenceless - and Jack was anything but.

Finding herself feeling moderately calmer, Phryne exhaled deeply, and eased herself further down into the tub, bending her legs and sinking beneath the hot, soothing waters, which covered her completely. Her hands remained upon her belly, cradling it protectively, as the hot, scented waters cradled her.

* * *

The moment the phone line went dead, Jack knew something was seriously wrong, and that he had to do something about it. Tessa was in trouble, and it was his fault; he'd put her in that situation, he should've insisted she travel out of the state with her sister, but he hadn't. He'd done everything he could to protect her – checking in regularly, ordering increased patrols of the area surrounding the Palace of Eros (which he was sure his constables didn't protest to), and advised her on how to handle herself if she found herself in a difficult situation - but he'd failed his duty. He'd failed her. But he wouldn't fail her again.

His guilt at leaving Phryne had been unprecedented and absolute. She'd been tearful and upset and his heart had broken at the sight of her worried expression, her fearful eyes, the nervous tremor in her voice. She'd told him not to go – in fact, she'd practically begged him to stay – but he hadn't. He had looked his frightened, upset, heavily-pregnant wife in the eyes and told her he had to go. Cipriano posed a danger to both Tessa and Phryne, and there was only one way he could protect them both from the man, so he had to go. And he knew that Phryne knew that, she understood it, that was clear; he saw the understanding in her eyes, and heard it in his voice – just as she had probably heard and seen it in his when she'd placed herself in a similarly dangerous situation. But this time was different. Because this time it didn't involve a random criminal who needed to be apprehended – like with Foyle, this was personal, this man had almost killed him. He imagined Phryne felt tonight how he felt two years ago when he'd ordered Hugh to lock her in a cell at City South for her own safety. She'd understood that, too. But she shouldn't have to understand this. Because this was different.

Because this time, Phryne was eight months pregnant with their children, she was terrified and upset, and he had left her. The fact that Mr Butler was present and he'd seen his mother descending the staircase as he left (and knew she'd take care of Phryne) did little to assuage his guilt, because the facts of the case were simple, and the verdict inevitable: she was upset and afraid, and he'd left her, despite promising her he would never leave, that he'd always be there for her. The knowledge of the profound nature of his failing of her broke his heart.

Jack had never felt so wretched, so terrible. He'd never felt so much of a failure since his divorce with Rosie was finalised, and didn't think he could ever feel so awful ever again. But tonight he had. And it was much, much worse. Because as he left the house that night, it was with the knowledge that he had failed two women he was supposed to protect. And the knowledge crushed him.

On the entire ten minute drive over to the Palace of Eros, Jack thought only of Phryne, his torturous mind replaying the conversation they'd just had over and over again. He remembered her tearful eyes, her worried expression, the uncustomary hollow and choked nature of her voice. She'd been frightened at first – terrified, even – but by the end of their conversation, she'd understood. In fact, he suspected she understood from the very beginning, but had been too scared to admit it. She knew that Cipriano posed a risk not only to Tessa and Jack, but to herself as well, and it was the former and the latter whom Jack was trying to protect. Because Cipiriano posed a very real risk not only to Phryne's health, but to the lives of their unborn children; Phryne was in the very delicate, very vulnerable final stage of her pregnancy, and she had suffered greatly because of Cipriano, and the aftermath of what he had done. And since their work on the letter, she had been even more affected; she hadn't been sleeping well, and when she was she was plagued with nightmares, and she was visibly anxious about his continued evasion from the Police – something which he had hoped to end that very night. And he would. Because it was the only way to protect Phryne, to make sure she felt safe and protected, and to ensure that the last weeks of her pregnancy were as calm and peaceful as they could be, for her and their babies' sakes. And he would do everything in his power to ensure that happened. He owed it to his family.

As Jack continued to battle his guilt at having left Phryne, a guilt which caused his discomfort akin to physical pain, he turned into the road where the Palace of Eros was located. His thoughts immediately turned to Tessa, whose desperate phone call had been terminated so abruptly, and his guilt increased once more. If anything happened to Tessa, he'd never forgive himself.

Jack parked his car in front of the building, removed his gun from his holster and leapt out of the seat, hurrying across the pavement and up the pathway towards the entrance. Jack cut across a trio of well-dressed young men and made his way towards the two men standing guard, who eyed him (and his gun) curiously. He removed his identification from his breast pocket and presented it to them.

"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, City South Police" Jack said quickly, his voice a little breathless. "I had a call from one of your employees, who I believe could be in danger" he informed them. "There's a wanted man on the premises, and he's dangerous" he added, just in case they needed a further incentive. The guards exchanged a look and nodded.

"Who called you?" asked the guard on the left, a tall, sandy-haired young man in his mid-twenties, with honest blue eyes and a pleasant countenance.

"Tessa" Jack said, somewhat impatiently, as he made his way up the final steps and into the building.

"Tessa?" the guard repeated, his eyes widening and his voice rising. Jack confirmed the fact and drew his weapon, as he walked briskly down the hallway, his eyes drifting across the opulent furniture and furnishings, and the guests and staff who were milling around. "I'll come with you" the guard announced, as Jack continued his provisional scan of the nearby area, too focused on his task to protest. The building was filled with the sound of piano music and laughter, and smelled of an aroma of various perfumes, expensive tobacco and alcohol.

"Have you seen Tessa recently?" Jack asked, looking into various rooms as he passed.

"Not since about nine" the guard confessed. Jack nodded.

"Where's your telephone?" Jack asked. The guard pointed down the long, marble corridor.

"Down at the end, behind the staircase, just to the left" he explained. Jack nodded and hurried towards it. The phone was the last place he knew Tessa was, not fifteen minutes before. It was the best place to start.

As Jack made his way quickly down the corridor, he caught sight of something out of place amongst the marble, white and gold. On an expensive ottoman against the wall to his right was a tangled and torn garment – possibly a coat - in midnight black, which he moved instinctively towards, lifting it with his left hand and turning it over. The fabric was thick, heavy and very damp, and a quick glance down at his now-red fingertips revealed it wasn't just rainwater, but blood. Jack stiffened and dropped the garment back down onto the ottoman, before turning his attentions to the wall, where a private alcove was shielded from public view by a thick, cream curtain. Jack could hear the sound of heavy breathing from inside, followed by a scream. He pulled the curtain open and aimed his gun inside, his eyes focused intently upon both occupants. Thankfully it took Jack less time to realise that the scream was one of ecstasy as opposed to pain than it did for the occupants to notice his interruption, and by the time they had registered it, he had closed the curtains behind them and was heading quickly down the marble corridor and towards the back of the staircase. But nothing could prepare him for what he would find when he got there.

When Jack turned the corner at the end of the corridor, his stomach clenched and his eyes widened at the sight of Tessa's broken body laying upon the ground. She was lying face up, her legs bent to the right, her arms by her sides, palms up, as though in a defensive position. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, and her head bleeding profusely from a deep cut. The guard cried out Tessa's name as Jack got down on his knees beside her, placing his hands on her cheeks and angling her face towards him.

"Tessa?" as Jack, his voice slightly more hollow than he had intended. She didn't response to the sound of his voice. But her skin was warm, not white and clammy as the dead's was, and upon closer inspection, he managed to find her pulse. "Tessa, it's Jack. Can you hear me?" he asked, as the guard crouched down on Tessa's other side, and took her hand in his. "Tessa?" Jack repeated, stroking her cheek and hair, as he began a cursory examination of her injury. The wound was deep and nasty, and despite the amount of blood she had lost, he judged it might not necessarily be fatal. The guard, who was clutching her limp hand to his mouth and was whispering to her, met Jack's gaze as he looked up at him.

"I need something to slow the bleeding" Jack said calmly. "A cloth or a scarf – something clean" he explained. The guard nodded keenly, and laid Tessa's hand down gently upon her abdomen and hurrying off back down the corridor, as Jack held her neck carefully in place.

"Tessa" Jack called, shrugging off his coat, which was only a little damp on the outside, and wrapping it over her to keep her warm. "Tessa. Tessa, can you hear me?"

"Hmm" Tessa groaned, tilting her head from left to right. She winced through closed eyes.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, stroking her hair once more. "Stay still for me. That's it" he said gently. Tessa hummed in response and tried to open her eyes, but failed. She was too dizzy.

"Jaaack?" Tessa asked, her voice slurred and weak, and almost whispered. Jack smiled softly with relief.

"Yes, it's Jack" Jack confirmed. "I'm here" he assured her. Tessa tried to move her arms and push herself up, but Jack laid his hands gently upon her shoulders and eased her back down. "No, Tessa. Lie still, it's alright" he soothed. "Help's on it's way" he assured her.

As Jack spoke, he heard the sound of racing footsteps, and looked up to find the young guard carrying a white hand towel from one of the washrooms, which was clean and neatly folded. Jack thanked him and opened up the towel, pressing it gently to Tessa's head in an attempt to stem the bleeding, which was slow and steady. There was a considerable amount of blood which had spread across the marble floor, which Jack was trying very hard not to look at as he tended to Tessa, who was groggy and very pale. She made several attempts to open her eyes and Jack encouraged her to do so.

"Call an ambulance" he ordered the guard, who was too overcome by the sight of Tessa (whom he clearly had feelings for) to think coherently. "Now" Jack added, his voice rising slightly, and drawing the guard out of his stupor. The younger man scrambled to his feet and lifted the phone, making a quick phone call, in which he was surprisingly coherent and clear when giving information. When he hung up, he turned back towards Jack, as though waiting for further instructions, which Jack was all too happy to give.

"The ambulance is on its way" the guard informed him, sinking to his knees by Tessa's side once more. Jack nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hold this towel against her head" Jack instructed, watching as the guard replaced Jack's steady hands with his own trembling ones. "It's alright" Jack assured him. The younger man looked up at him with his gentle eyes and held Jack's gaze. Although he was a security guard, Jack suspected (quite correctly) that the Palace of Eros was a far too high class establishment to ever have something of this nature occur; anyone showing the remotest signs of antisocial behaviour would probably be thrown out of the nearest exit by many of the six and a half foot tall broad, tanned and imposing looking guards who stood by each door. Each door apart from the one behind him, apparently. Which, under the circumstances, was a tragedy. "Try and keep her talking" Jack advised, pushing himself to his feet. "Don't let her fall asleep" he instructed. The young guard nodded obediently and returned his attentions to Tessa, whom he tended to with great care.

"Where are you going?" the guard asked Jack, who was brandishing a gun and turning towards the kitchen door, where a tell-tale trail of blood was leading to.

"To find the man who did this to her" Jack responded absently, before following the blood trail to the kitchen door, pushing it open, and heading inside.

Jack glanced around the busy kitchen, which was filled with various staff members, who were preparing food and drinks and carrying trays of the same, weaving themselves in between each other with practiced skill. The noise and the heat in the kitchen were both loud and oppressive, and Jack understood quickly why the hurrying through of an injured man might have gone unnoticed by the workers, especially if they were as engaged in their tasks then as they had been now. Indeed, he – a stranger brandishing a gun - was hurrying through the kitchen, navigating his way through the crowd, and had barely received a second glance, let alone demands to know his identity and the reasons for his presence. Which, at this present moment in time, was something of a relief.

Jack followed the blood trail through the kitchen and glanced around, his eyes drifting towards a closed door which, he imagined, would lead outside. The other doors on the other side of the room led to rooms on the ground floor of the building, but there was no room on the other side of this door. Which was confirmed by Jack moments later when he opened the door, and found himself stepping into a cold, dark alleyway, light rain falling upon him as he made his way out into the darkness.

As Jack's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness in the alleyway, which was quite a contrast to the brightly lit building he had just stepped out of, the dim light from a nearby streetlamp highlighted a familiar silhouette upon the ground. Jack raised his gun and walked slowly forward, his feet crunching on the broken glass and gravel on the ground, as he cautiously approached the fallen man, who was lying on his front in the alley.

The rain continued to fall on Jack as he approached Cesare Cipriano, who was lying face down, his legs parted, his arms out by his sides.

"Cipriano" Jack said, keeping his gun aimed directly at the man's head, as he scanned him quickly for signs of movements. There were none. And as Jack bent down cautiously beside him and pushed him onto his back, he quickly realised why.

In the centre of Cesare Cipriano's head was a neat bullet wound, which Jack judged to have come from a small weapon (possibly a .22 calibre), and which would have been immediately fatal – a luxury which hadn't been afforded to many of Cipriano's victims. The ones they knew about, at least. As Jack looked down upon the body, he found that his immediate emotional reaction to his finding was relief – which left him feeling rather conflicted. It was rare that he was relieved to find that someone had died, even someone as cruel and cold as Cesare Cipriano. He'd always been a firm believer that such men should be prosecuted within the limits of the law. But the sight of the man who had caused so many people – including Phryne (and, of course, himself) – in such a way, knowing that he would never be able to harm someone again, was certainly a comfort.

Jack stared down at Cipriano's body for several minutes, taking in the ashen face, bright and glassy eyes, the lips turned upward into a snarl, as rain began to fall upon his face. Even though the man was clearly dead, Jack didn't feel able to lower his weapon, and kept it trained on his head, as though he were expecting him to rise from the dead.

But he didn't.

Indeed, Jack was only drawn from his thought a little over a minute later, when the familiar trilling sound of the Police sirens could be heard, and one of City South's vehicles parked across the entrance of the alleyway. Jack lowered his gun and looked up towards the approaching officers, one of whom once Senior Constable Hugh Collins.

"Sir!" yelled Hugh, who ran down the alleyway towards his boss. Jack put his gun back in its holster and approached him calmly. "Are you alright, Sir?" he asked, somewhat breathlessly, as he reached him. His gaze drifted down to Cesare Cipriano, and his eyes widened in shock. "Is that…?"

"Cesare Cipriano" Jack declared. "One of Melbourne's most wanted men" he stated, looking at the corpse as he spoke, before glancing up at Hugh, who met his gaze. "Not any more, though" he added calmly, before instructing Hugh to remain with the body until the arrival of the coroner, who he would telephone personally. Hugh agreed, and watched as Jack Robinson walked calmly back into the building.

* * *

After spending twenty minutes in the bathtub, Phryne found herself feeling warm and comfortable, and completely recovered from her impromptu late night excursion out into the rain. Whilst her body felt better, her mind, however, was a different matter altogether. Although she had forced herself to remain calm and not focus upon her fears, doing so was almost impossible, as the uncomfortable, anxiety-induced ache which was twisting her stomach into knots was reminding her. Every time the fear threatened to overwhelm her once more, she reminded herself of the previous distress of her babies, whose health and well-being was dependent upon her own, so she needed to stay calm. And so, despite herself, and due to what she could only describe as a miracle, she did.

After bathing comfortably for twenty minutes, Phryne eased herself out of the bathtub and pulled out the plug, before wrapping herself in a fresh warm towel and searching for some fresh nightwear. She quickly located a black satin nightdress and her favourite robe, a black silk article with a brightly coloured fighting birds and floral design, which was cool and comfortable. Though, despite several efforts, it could no longer be persuaded to close. After towel drying her damp hair and checking her reflection, Phryne attempted to remedy her startling pallor by applying a fresh coat of red lipstick, which seemed to restore her. Visibly, at least. Though her eyes were red and still sore from crying, and she looked incredibly tired. And she was tired, too – though the adrenaline coursing through her veins due to her fears concerning Jack would not allow her to entertain such a trivial notion as falling asleep.

And so, battling the remnants of her embarrassment from her previous conduct that evening, Phryne released a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, before slowly walking into her bedroom. As she did so, she heard the sound of familiar voices across the room, and looked towards the bedroom door to find Sheila and Mr Butler engaged in a hushed conversation. As Phryne entered the room quietly, she managed to catch the end of it.

"Should I telephone Dr MacMillan?" Mr Butler asked quietly, his concern clear from his tone. Phryne felt her heart ache. She hadn't meant to worry anyone.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary" Sheila responded bracingly. "The doctor will be here in the morning, her presence isn't required immediately" she assured him kindly. "She's alright, Tobias. Just worried, the poor dear" she added sympathetically. "She'll be fine as soon as Jack's home" she explained.

"And what about you?" Mr Butler asked, his voice dropping to a lower, warmer tone which Phryne had not heard before. "Are you alright?" he asked, in that same soft, kindly tone. Phryne found herself smiling slightly at it, and was considering retreating back into the bathroom to allow them their privacy, until a creaky floorboard beneath her foot gave her away just as Sheila assured Mr Butler she was fine too. Phryne inhaled sharply, and both Sheila and Mr Butler turned towards her, their expressions calm and warm, their eyes kind.

"Hello, dear" Sheila said warmly. Phryne forced a smile and walked into the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" Phryne said sincerely.

"There was no disruption at all, Miss" Mr Butler assured her. "I just came to bring you some tea" he explained, turning towards her and revealing the silver salver, which Sheila's body had obscured from her view. Phryne's expression softened.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded warmly. "I'm very sorry about this evening" she added apologetically, her gaze holding Mr Butler's. Mr Butler smiled reassuringly at her.

"No apology is required, Miss" Mr Butler responded confidently. "Is there anything else I can get you at all?" he asked generously.

"No, thank you" Phryne replied. Mr Butler looked from Phryne to Sheila and then back towards Phryne, before nodding.

"I'll be just downstairs if either of you require anything" he advised them. Both Sheila and Phryne thanked him, and Mr Butler politely handed Sheila the tray at her request, and took his leave. Phryne looked up at Sheila and walked slowly towards her, and was about to apologise once more for interrupting when Sheila began to speak.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Sheila asked, her voice maternal and warm. Phryne felt herself relaxing beneath her gaze.

"Better, thank you" Phryne responded. It was partly true, at least. Her body felt much better – she was warmer, more comfortable, and her babies had finally fallen asleep. Sheila smiled and nodded, before carrying the silver salver over to the table by the window, where she carefully lay it down. Phryne adjusted her robe around her and walked slowly towards the table as Sheila began to pour her a cup. "How are you?" she asked gently. Sheila lowered the teapot and looked up at her with a gentle expression. She met Phryne's gaze and immediately understood.

"I'm fine, my dear" Sheila assured her warmly, placing her hand on her arm as she spoke. "Jack's perfectly fine, and he'll be home with us shortly" she added confidently. Phryne found herself nodding in response, and believing Sheila completely, despite the fact that neither of them knew the truth for certain. But Sheila, like Jack, had an incredible ability to calm her down, to reach her through logic and understanding when previous attempts made by others had failed to reassure her. And they both had an incredibly calming presence. "Come and sit down, dear" Sheila encouraged. Phryne nodded in response and eased herself down into her armchair, where she was presented with a cup of very hot (and very sweet) tea, as well as a small plate of lightly buttered toast. Phryne felt her stomach clench, and her nausea return to her. "You didn't eat much for dinner, dear, so it would be good if you could have a little something" she explained gently. Phryne looked up and met her gaze. "Though I quite understand if eating isn't something you feel able to manage right now" she added sympathetically.

Phryne smiled softly and nodded, before reaching for her cup of tea, and cradling it in her hands. In truth, the very notion of eating whilst Jack was out there, his fate unknown, quite literally turned her stomach. Despite the fact that she was hungry. She was grateful that Sheila understood this, and relieved when she did not broach the subject again. Instead, she simply poured herself a cup of hot tea and sat in Jack's seat opposite from Phryne. Phryne had just brought the cup of tea to her lips, and taking a deep, revitalising (very sweet) sip, when the phone began to ring, the trilling sound echoing throughout the room.

Phryne pushed herself up and rose to her feet, crossing the room quicker than she'd previously thought herself capable, as she hurried towards the phone. She picked it up before it rang for a third time, and felt her heart pounding in her chest, and fear and panic returning to her as she spoke.

"Phryne Robinson" Phryne said quickly, her voice lower and less confident as it usually was. But the voice which replied to her remedied that immediately.

"Phryne" responded Jack, whose voice was deep and comforting, and caused her fear to subside, and relief to flood her.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, smiling into the receiver, and placing her hand on her dressing table to steady herself. She heard Sheila approach her slowly, and distinctly heard her breath catch. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her, his voice warm and kind. Phryne felt her entire body relax, her limbs turning to liquid and tears stinging in her eyes as he spoke. She pursed her lips to suppress the emotions which were flooding her, not wishing to concern him. And she desperately wanted him to keep talking. "I'm at the Palace of Eros" he explained, deciding to present all the facts to any of Phryne's possible questions to her, in order to reassure her as quickly as possible. He knew how worried she would be. "Cipriano assaulted Tessa, but I've been assured she'll be quite alright, she's being taken to hospital now" he added, watching as she was carried down the marble corridor on a stretcher, her guard by her side. Tessa had all the company and protection she needed that night, in the shape of the guard and the two officers he had ordered to remain with her all night. He'd visit her in the morning, of course, but tonight his presence was required at home.

"Did you find him?" Phryne asked anxiously, speaking before Jack had a chance to continue. "Did you find Cipriano?" she asked, as though clarification was required. Jack nodded into the phone.

"Cesare Cipriano is dead, Phryne" Jack explained, his voice calm and low. Phryne was silent for a few moments as she took the news in, and she leaned heavily against her dressing table. So much so that Sheila walked quickly towards her and stood by her side.

"Dead?" Phryne asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Yes" Jack confirmed. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Jack nodded into the phone. He had anticipated this question.

"I'm certain" Jack assured her. "I found his body" he added. Phryne found herself feeling relieved by the news, which she felt a little conflicted over, but only for a moment. Because she then focused on the fact that Jack was alright, he was alive, and the man who tried to kill him – and had taken the lives of so many others – would not be able to hurt another person ever again. She breathed a sigh of relief and Jack found himself relaxing. "I'm coming home" he added. Phryne's breath hitched.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, trying to sound calm, but barely able to conceal her relief. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be with you in fifteen minutes" Jack assured her. Phryne smiled.

"Yes" Phryne breathed. "See you soon."

"See you soon" Jack repeated, his voice imbued with warmth. Phryne smiled once more and hung up the phone, before sighing in relief and turning towards Sheila, who watched her with calm and patient eyes. She'd overheard Phryne's side of the conversation, and it had been more than sufficient to inform her of what had happened.

"Jack's safe" Phryne said warmly. "And Cesare Cipriano is dead" she added. Sheila nodded in response, her expression becoming sombre. Phryne held her gaze and felt Sheila place her hands on her sides. She quickly realised that she hadn't asked Jack how he'd died, or when; she'd been so relieved that Jack was alright that she hadn't asked him further questions – questions which were only just forming themselves in her mind. She blinked herself from her thoughts and looked up at Sheila. "He's on his way home now" she smiled. Sheila smiled back and nodded.

"That's wonderful news" Sheila beamed, stroking Phryne's side tenderly as she spoke. Although Phryne's smile lit up her face and gave her a healthier glow, she was still looking rather pale, and it was clear she was tired. "Let's sit down and wait for him" she suggested.

Phryne nodded obediently in response and allowed Sheila to lead her back towards the table, where she drank her tea and even managed to eat her two slices of toast (and, after some polite kicks from one of her unborn children, a third), whilst relaxing against the armchair and staring out to sea. The rain, it seemed, was lighter, and the skies were beginning to clear. Phryne smiled softly and leaned forward, opening the window a few inches and allowing in some of the fresh, cool sea air, which drifted across her skin and refreshed her. Phryne leaned back in her seat, feeling calmer and more relaxed than she had done in days, and rested her hand on her belly as she stared out to sea.

Ten minutes later, Phryne saw Jack's car pull up outside the house, and she leaned forward, attracting Sheila's attention. Both women watched as a very calm, completely unscathed (though somehow coatless) Jack Robinson got out of his car and walked calmly (but briskly) up the pathway towards the house. Phryne felt herself release a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, relief filling her, as she placed her hands on the sides of her armchair and pushed herself to her feet. Sheila got up calmly and watched as Phryne walked across the room and towards the door, seeming to linger there for a moment, before finding herself too impatient to remain still. Instead, she opened the door and stepped out of the room and onto the landing, as Sheila came up behind her.

By the time Phryne had taken just three steps across the landing Jack, having taken three at a time as he hurried up the staircase, came into view. She felt tears sting her eyes and her breath hitched, but she managed to breathe out his name into the darkness and walk towards him as quickly as she could. Jack looked up at her with bright eyes and smiled softly, as he reached her in a few long strides, and wrapped his arms around her. Phryne returned his embrace ardently, relief and love overwhelming her as she clung to him, not quite believing he was there, and absolutely determined not to let him go. Even though he was damp, and felt a little cold. But if anything, that only made her want to hold him even more.

"I'm sorry" Jack whispered, his voice kind and warm and close. Phryne closed her eyes and held him tighter. He smelled of pomade and rain and _Jack_ and it was wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, that it took her a few moments to process what he had said.

"Don't be" Phryne responded, nuzzling his neck as she spoke. "Never be sorry for being an honourable man" she added, kissing him on the cheek and then opening her eyes, meeting his gaze as he tilted his head down towards her. "Lord knows there are few enough of them in this world" she added warmly. Jack smiled softly in response. He was worried she'd be angry – or worse, upset – with him, but she seemed alright. Or, at least, better than he had expected. For it was clear from her eyes that she had been crying. Jack felt his heart sink and he leaned forward, kissing her tenderly upon the forehead as he rubbed her back. He felt the tension in her body slowly dissipate, though he noted she seemed a little unsteady on her feet, which he attributed largely to her exhaustion, but also to how upset she had been earlier. It had been a very difficult night.

"Come on" Jack said soothingly, his tone and his manner reminding Phryne immediately of Sheila. "Let sit down" he suggested.

Phryne, who needed no such encouragement, and led Jack back across the landing and towards the doorway of their bedroom, where his mother had been patiently waiting. Phryne then stepped aside to enable Sheila to hug her son warmly, which he returned. Sheila held him even closer and kissed his cheek, before slowly leaning back out of their embrace. But her arms remained wrapped around her son's waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sheila asked quietly, her voice low and maternal, and causing Phryne to smile as tears shone in her eyes. "If you were a child again, I might've banished you to your bedroom for doing something like that" she said, faux reprimandingly, as she looked up at her son with eyes which shone with tears. Phryne stepped towards her and placed her hand reassuringly upon her back.

"You needn't let the fact that he's an adult deter you" Phryne said gently, her tone light and playful. "Jack locked me in a prison cell as a punishment once, and that was only two years ago" she stated. Sheila laughed and her eyes lit up, as she looked at her daughter-in-law curiously. Jack smirked and rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a prison cell and it wasn't a punishment" Jack corrected her. "It was to protect you" he explained. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded. "And if memory serves, you escaped" he added. Phryne smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course I did" she returned, as though it were obvious. Jack's expression softened and he smiled, his eyes glistening mischievously. Phryne met his gaze and found herself feeling relaxed and relieved and deliriously happy. It felt as though everything was right in the world once more.

Jack smiled softly and held her gaze, but after a few moments, his light expression became sombre. He knew that they needed to talk about what had happened, and they would, he felt certain of it. When Phryne was feeling up to it, of course. Though by the way her expression had also sobered, and she had reached for his hand and taken it in his own, it seemed as though she might be ready now. Sheila, who saw the look between them and understood what was required, swallowed hard and looked up at her son.

"Well, I think I'll retire for the evening, and let you both get some much needed rest" Sheila stated, smiling at Phryne. "Perhaps you can tell me the story of the jail cell tomorrow over breakfast?" she asked. "I'd love to know how you escaped" she added curiously.

"So would Jack" Phryne said lightly. She hadn't disclosed the full details of what had happened at the station that day because she had assured Dot she wouldn't; her companion had feared for Hugh's job (which Phryne had assured her was safe) and her own reputation (which again, Phryne assured her of) should the truth come to light. So Phryne agreed to keep the matter a secret, which suited everyone fine. Especially her, really. Jack had been dying to know how she'd escaped since the event itself, but not even half a bottle of her best whiskey each had prompted her to tell him. Nor would it. Because this way was much more fun. "Goodnight, Sheila" Phryne said affectionately. "And thank you."

"You are very welcome, my dear" Sheila responded warmly. "Goodnight" she said to her son and daughter-in-law, before disappearing down the hallway and towards her bedroom. Jack and Phryne waited until they heard the quiet click of her bedroom door behind her, before looking up at each other once more, and smiling.

"What happened to your coat?" Phryne asked, running her hands down Jack's waistcoat, and holding his gaze as she spoke.

"What happened at City South when you escaped?" Jack teased. Phryne scoffed and rolled her eyes, before smiling up at him.

"Fine" Phryne responded, accepting defeat with her usual good-naturedness. "We need to get you out of these clothes, Jack" she stated, feeling the dampness of the fabric beneath her fingers. "Because if you catch a cold, you mother really will banish you to our bedroom" she stated. "Not that I'd protest, of course" she added flirtatiously. Jack smirked.

"No, I can't imagine that you would" Jack added lightly. Phryne smiled, took him by the hand, and led him into the bedroom.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed behind them and they were completely alone, Phryne found the matter which had been troubling returning to the forefront of her mind, where it stubbornly refused to move until she had addressed it. She looked up at Jack with wary eyes and he waited patiently for her to speak.

"Jack, I'm sorry for the way I behaved this evening" Phryne said sincerely, her tone losing all traces of its previous levity. Jack stared down at her with confusion. "I had no right to ask you stay, much less tell you to."

"You had every right" Jack assured her quickly, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her close. "I'm the one who should be sorry" he added humbly, holding her gaze as he spoke. "I'm sorry that I had to leave" he said sincerely. "And I'm very sorry that I upset you" he added, his voice laced with regret.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it tenderly. It was cool to the touch. "You don't have to apologise for leaving, and you didn't upset me" she assured him. She held his gaze for several moments and felt his hands stroking her waist, as she considered whether it was best that they continue this particular conversation right now. She quickly realised that they had to. "Is this how you felt every time I left when you had asked me not to?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears. She swallowed hard and blinked them back furiously – even more so when she saw the worried look in Jack's eyes, as his expression turned to one of sadness. He cleared his throat quietly.

"Yes" Jack breathed, his voice low and whispered. "Yes, it is" he added, his voice soft and gentle, as he stroked her waist soothingly. Phryne swallowed hard and held his gaze.

"How do you bear it?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly. "I couldn't cope with it for thirty minutes, and you've had to deal with it for three years" she added, guilt present in her tone. "Jack, I'm so sorry-"

"Shh, it's alright" Jack soothed, drawing Phryne into a close embrace, and rubbing her back as he held her. He didn't want her to become upset again. "You don't have to apologise" he assured her. Phryne nuzzled into his neck and held him for a while, as she considered her next words carefully.

"Do you remember after the Gertie Haines case, when you told me you thought it was me in that wreckage, and you found the thought 'unbearable'?" Phryne asked carefully. She knew this was a difficult subject for Jack, and she didn't want to upset him. She felt him stiffen slightly, before relaxing beneath her touch.

"Yes" Jack responded. Phryne held him close.

"I thought I understood what you meant" Phryne explained gently. "And in many ways I did, until tonight" she added, before looking up at Jack with eyes which swam with tears. "But now I understand it completely" she stated, her eyes holding his gaze as he spoke. He registered how upset she was and placed his hand on her cheek, wiping her tear away with his thumb as she spoke. "It's perfectly natural to feel so strongly, so intensely, isn't it?" she asked gently, her eyes never leaving his. "When you love someone more than anything else in this world" she added, her voice warm and affectionate and filled with sincerity. Jack stared at her in surprise, and felt his heart swell. It was rare that she spoke of her feelings so directly – indeed, it was rare for either of them to be so candid. And even now, he could see how worried it made her, how vulnerable she felt. And so he sought to remedy it immediately.

Jack bent down and kissed Phryne on the lips, a delicate and tender meeting of lips, which quickly became heated and passionate. He felt Phryne's tears upon his cheeks and he wiped them away.

"I love you" Jack breathed between kisses, as Phryne dropped her robe onto the floor and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you" he repeated, placing one hand on her waist and cradling her head with the other, as she pushed him towards the bed and climbed on top of him with impressive dexterity, her lips never leaving his.

Now she _really_ needed to get him out of these wet clothes.

* * *

As Jack and Phryne indulged in their more baser instincts, Maria Salvatore was hosting an emergency meeting with half a dozen of the Camriste, who had gathered in her parlour to take her instructions on pressing matters, learn the fate of Cesare Cipriano, and indulge themselves in her best whiskey. And whilst they were imbibing on their second glasses, Maria inhaled deeply and began to address the room, beginning by announcing the news they had all been waiting for, having anticipated it for weeks.

"Cesare Cipriano is dead" Maria said simply, her voice as cool and emotionless as it would be in announcing a mild change in the weather. "His indiscretions need not concern us anymore" she stated confidently. "However, his attempts on the life of Inspector Jack Robinson brought us under scrutiny, and that scrutiny will not decrease with Cesare's death" she explained. "So we must be vigilant, smart and covert, less we wish to meet the same fate as Cesare" she stated. "Which I admit, is not impossible" she added quietly, her voice adopting a sinister undertone. The Camriste, who were usually unshakeable, swallowed hard. On whiskey. "So for the moment, our next moves could not be simpler" she advised. "We do nothing" she added calmly. Some of the members remained silent, one or two dared to raise an inquisitive eyebrow, and one of them blinked in surprise. But Maria carried on undeterred. "The next few weeks are critical, and we cannot afford any unwanted Police attention, or any attention at all, for that matter, to fall upon us" she explained. "The Police may suspect – even know – that we ordered Cesare's death, but they remain oblivious to our intentions concerning my son and the Robinson family" she added proudly. "And it is vital that they remain that way" she added, her voice adopting that same sinister tone which caused lower-ranking members to shudder. "Phryne Robinson's role in securing my son's freedom is essential, and we cannot allow anything to come between us and our ultimate goal" she advised, looking from member to member as she spoke. "For now, she and her husband remain oblivious to our plans, and I want them to remain so" she declared, her eyes darkening as she spoke. "Until it's too late."


	138. Chapter 105

After a very amorous end to what had been an incredibly difficult day, Phryne found herself feeling peaceful and sated, and quickly fell asleep in Jack's arms. Jack held her against his chest, his strong arm drawing her as close as both their bodies would allow, her rounded belly pressed to his taut abdomen. He could feel the smooth skin of her belly against his own, drawing her closer still, so close that he could feel the weary movements of their unborn children as they followed their mother's example settled themselves into slumber. Jack smiled warmly and looked from Phryne's belly to her face, observing the peaceful expression upon her countenance as she slept. Her eyes were firmly closed, her expression relaxed, her lips slightly parted. Even in the darkness of the room he could see that she was still rather pale, but despite this, she looked absolutely radiant. Jack lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently, the action causing Phryne to exhale deeply and move closer to him even in sleep. Jack stroked her back comfortingly, wishing to soothe her back to sleep, and held her until he heard her breathing deepen. It was only when he was certain that she was fast asleep that he permitted himself to also surrender himself to slumber.

Phryne slept deeply and dreamlessly throughout the night, never once waking from her slumber. She turned in her sleep on several occasions when her sleeping position became uncomfortable, but the combination of her exhaustion and relief ensured she remained asleep throughout the night and some of the morning. In fact, her slumber was so deep that Jack, despite his guilt at the prospect, had to wake her shortly after eight o'clock as Dr MacMillan had arrived for her appointment. He had spent some time updating the doctor on the events of the night before, in the hopes that Phryne would rise independently. Unfortunately, this had not been the case.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, stroking some hair from her face as he spoke. Phryne didn't respond. "Phryne" he repeated more firmly. Phryne sighed and hummed in response, but did not open her eyes. "Phryne, Dr MacMillan is here" he explained, just as the doctor was about to suggest she come back later.

Phryne, who had been drawn slowly from her slumber by the sound of Jack's voice and the feel of his touch, opened her eyes slowly at the revelation, and blinked tiredly.

"What?" Phryne mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. She blinked a couple of times and attempted to focus on Jack, who was sitting on the bed beside her. And was, she quickly realised, fully clothed. Why was he dressed at such an early hour? Realisation suddenly dawned upon Phryne, who looked up and met his gaze. "What time is it?" she asked, before Jack had a chance to respond to her previous question.

"Just after eight" Jack advised her. Phryne stared at him in surprise, before pressing her hands down on the mattress and pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Slowly" Jack soothed, as he placed his hands upon her waist and helped to guide her. "That's it" he added. Phryne thanked him quietly before turning towards the other side of the bed closest to the door, where Mac was holding her medical bag and smiling.

"Good morning" Mac greeted warmly. "I'm sorry to have woken you" she added apologetically.

"Don't be" Phryne returned, offering her a gentle smile as she ran her hand through her hair. She was glad Jack had woken her. Her bi-weekly appointments were important, after all. And she wouldn't have wanted one of them to be delayed because she was asleep. Especially when she had recently adopted a tendency to sleep for most of the day. Mac walked slowly towards her and sat on the bed beside her.

"How are you feeling today?" Mac asked kindly. Phryne considered the question for a moment before responding.

"Better" Phryne responded honestly. "Though still tired and uncomfortable and as though my body is weighed down with lead" she added. Mac smiled sympathetically and nodded in understanding.

"I know, darling" Mac said gently. "But it won't be for much longer" she assured her.

Phryne felt her stomach tighten at what Mac had intended as a reassurance. Her friend, who noticed a sudden change in her expression, was about to speak when Phryne smiled softly in response, and turned towards Jack, who was watching her patiently.

"Do you have to go to the station?" Phryne asked, a slight undertone of worry present in her voice. Jack shook his head firmly and took her hand.

"Not yet" Jack assured her. Phryne relaxed visibly and nodded, returning the reassuring squeeze which Jack had given her hand, before turning back towards Mac.

"Would you mind if I went to the bathroom first?" Phryne asked gently.

"No, of course not" Mac assured her gently. Phryne thanked her, and was offered a hand by Jack, who helped her out of bed.

"I'll just be a moment" Phryne assured them, before heading slowly towards the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

After washing, brushing her teeth and changing into a new silk nightdress, Phryne entered the bedroom a few minutes later feeling considerably better and very awake. She smiled at Jack, who had just made the bed, and then turned her attentions to Mac, who was removing some items from her brown leather medical bag and laying them out upon Jack's bedside table. She turned towards Phryne as she approached.

"Make yourself comfortable, darling" Mac encouraged, as she picked up the fur runner from the bottom of the bed.

Jack took Phryne's hand and helped her onto the bed, adjusting her cushions behind her as Mac laid the runner across her legs and sat down beside her. He knew how anxious Phryne was during her appointments, which was something she had experienced from the very beginning. But he noticed that she had become increasingly concerned since the discovery she was carrying twins, and her fear during the appointments was increasing with each week, with the arrival of the babies now imminent. He edged closer to her and took her hand in his own, and was relieved when she entwined their fingers and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He could see that she was battling the anxiety which he knew was raging inside her, and attempting to adopt a calm expression. But nothing she did could hide the fear in her eyes.

"Are you happy for me to begin?" Mac asked, drawing Jack from this thoughts. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Of course" Phryne assured her, swallowing her rising anxiety. Although she knew the babies were growing, and felt them moving almost constantly, she found herself immersed in an also constant state of worry about their wellbeing and the imminence of arrival, which increased with each passing day. Sometimes she'd experienced moments – minutes, even – of panic which were so overwhelming she found herself crying with fear and frustration. Mac smiled softly and nodded in response before rising to her feet.

The fifteen minutes which followed were consistent with all of Phryne's previous examinations. Mac checked her heartrate, blood pressure and temperature, before taking a sample of her blood, as she asked her questions about her general health. She and Jack then helped Phryne to lay down on her back (a position which the lady detective was found incredibly uncomfortable and rather problematic), before examining her belly and listening to the babies' heartbeats, and allowing Jack to do the same. Jack then helped Phryne sit up against the pillows as Mac adjusted her nightdress and removed the fur runner.

"Are they alright?" Phryne asked nervously, speaking before Mac had a chance to tell her. The doctor looked up at her immediately and met her gaze with bright and confident eyes.

"They're perfectly fine" Mac assured her with a warm smile. "They're both very healthy and very active, and their heartbeats are strong" she informed her, as Phryne and Jack listened attentively, relaxing visibly at the assessment. "And they've each gained around three ounces in the past week, putting them both safely over the five-pound mark, which is wonderful" she stated. Jack smiled and squeezed Phryne's hand, before looking up at her face, and finding her looking rather worried.

"Is that alright?" Phryne asked quietly. Mac appeared confused. "I thought they were supposed to gain half a pound each per week?" she asked nervously, feeling her stomach tighten. Were they big enough? Would they be healthy if they were born soon?

"They're perfectly well, Phryne" Mac assured her confidently, her voice kind and warm. "Babies gain up to half a pound per week at this stage" she explained. Phryne relaxed slightly but was still visibly concerned. "Your babies have been gaining weight consistently, and are a healthy size for this period of gestation" she advised. "And I have every confidence that they'll continue to gain weight" she smiled. "You're doing wonderfully, darling" she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and felt guilt at this undeserving praise wash over her. She did not agree.

"Perhaps I'm not eating enough?" Phryne asked, looking worried once more. Jack edged closer to her and placed his hand comfortingly upon her back.

"The babies are fine, Phryne. They're healthy and they're gaining weight" Jack reminded her gently, his voice prompting her to look up at him with nervous eyes. "You're doing so well, just as Dr MacMillan said" he assured her. Phryne inhaled sharply and turned back towards Mac.

"You're sure they're alright?" Phryne asked, the worry in her tone cutting through Jack like a knife. He placed his arm around her, and rested his hand comfortingly upon his waist. She relaxed slightly, and he felt her lean in to his touch.

"I'm absolutely positive, darling" Mac stated with conviction. "If I found anything to suggest otherwise, I'd admit you to hospital right away" she assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding. Mac was an excellent doctor, and had been taking such good care of her and the babies. She didn't doubt her. "The only concern I have is about you" she added softly. Phryne looked up and met her gaze. Jack tensed visibly and watched Mac intently. "You're very pale, and your blood pressure is rather low" she advised. "I suspect your iron levels are also quite low at the moment" she stated. "I'll rush your bloodwork and should have the results by this afternoon" she explained. "It's not dangerously low, and you are otherwise healthy" she added quickly, intercepting Jack's worried gaze. "But I will be keeping a close eye on you" she explained. "And I'd like you to spend as much time in bed as you are able to" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement. "I'm still happy for you to go downstairs for an hour or so each day – if you feel up to it" she advised. "But it's also very important that you rest" she added, her voice kin but firm. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding in understanding. She believed her.

"What else can we do to ensure Phryne and the babies remain healthy?" asked Jack, who was attempting to conceal his own anxiety from his voice. Phryne squeezed his hand gently and turned towards him, and battling the guilt she was feeling at causing him so much worry. The sound of Jack's voice had roused the babies, who had been quiet after their recent assault on Mac's palms, and now kicked Phryne firmly, as though believing their actions would cause their father to continue to speak. Phryne smiled softly and placed her hand instinctively upon her belly, as Mac looked up and met Jack's gaze.

"Plenty of rest, an iron-rich diet, continuing taking the medication and observation" Mac responded gently. "All of which we will be able to deal with between ourselves" she stated reassuringly. Phryne nodded in agreement, her hand splayed across the side of her belly, where her babies were continuing to kick. Jack, who had witnessed the warm smile playing upon Phryne's lips and had seen her place her hand tenderly upon her belly, found himself smiling at the sight of her. Mac observed the look of pure adoration on the inspector's face, and was quite touched. "The main thing you must do to stay healthy is to rest" Mac reinforced. Phryne looked up at her calmly. "I'm not restricting you to your bed, but I want you to stay off your feet as much as possible" she advised. "And I don't want you undertaking any tasks which are even remotely strenuous" she added, holding her gaze. Phryne nodded.

"I suppose I'd better call Bunji and cancel our plans for an air race to New Zealand and back, then" Phryne teased. Mac raised an eyebrow, and Jack smirked. He knew that humour was something Phryne adopted to distract herself and others from her fears, and was therefore willing to play along with her little game. "And I'd already got all my flying gear all ready" she added lightly, her tone adopting a faux-disappointed tone. Jack inclined his head and suppressed a chuckle, and Phryne found herself doing the same, as she was struck with an image of herself, heavily pregnant, dressed in her flying gear and attempting to get into her pilot's seat. Mac, who had evidently been thinking the same, rolled her eyes.

"If you're done with your jest, perhaps we could complete the examination?" Mac asked lightly, her eyes alight, her smile warm. Phryne nodded.

"Yes, of course" Phryne agreed. Mac turned towards Jack.

"Jack, would you wait outside for a few minutes please?" Mac asked politely.

"Of course" Jack responded immediately, before turning towards Phryne and giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "I'll be just outside" he assured her. The babies, recognising the father's voice, began to kick strongly once more. Phryne nodded in agreement and released his hand. She waited until Jack had left the room and closed the door behind himself before speaking to Mac.

"The babies kick strongly when Jack speaks" Phryne said quietly. Mac nodded slowly in understanding.

"They recognise his voice" Mac explained simply. "They'll recognise yours, too" she added warmly. "And probably mine, Sheila's, Dot's and Mr Butler's" she stated. Phryne nodded, and attempted to formulate her questions into words, whilst suppressing her fears that Mac might think them silly.

"So does that mean they'll… recognise us?" Phryne asked tentatively. "After they're born, I mean" she added quickly. Mac's expression softened and she nodded.

"After they're born, they will certainly recognise Jack's voice, and they'll know yours immediately" Mac reassured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. "They'll know that you're their mother" she added gently. Phryne's breath caught in her throat, and she stared at Mac for several moments before responding. The conversation they were having reminded her somewhat of her own attempts to reassure Jane a couple of years ago, when her own mother had come to Wardlow in search of her daughter. She found herself experiencing an even deeper understanding of Jane's fear.

"So does that mean that…" Phryne began tentatively, before stopping half-way through her sentence, unsure of how to continue. Mac remained quiet and waited patiently as Phryne gathered her thoughts. "They get very excited when they hear Jack's voice" she continued slowly. Mac nodded encouragingly as she spoke. "But when they've been agitated, his touch and his voice soothe them" she explained. "Sometimes my touch does too" she added, somewhat nervously. "So if they recognise us, does that mean that, after they're born, they'll know who we are and they'll still…" she stated, before cutting off again, finding herself unsure of how to finish her sentence. It sounded even more absurd out loud than it had done in her head, and she was beginning to strongly regret ever having broached the subject. Despite the fact that it had been playing on her mind constantly. Mac, sensing her rising anxiety, placed a gentle hand upon her thigh and met her gaze.

"Once the babies are born, they'll recognise you" Mac assured her. "They'll know your voice, your touch, your smell" she explained gently. "They'll know that you're their mother" she stated with conviction. Phryne's breath hitched. "And they'll feel as safe, and comforted, and as loved as they do now" she explained. "More so, probably" she added. "They'll know who you are, and they'll know that you'll look after them" she assured her. Phryne nodded in understanding. "And they'll recognise the voices of the people you spend the most time around. They'll absolutely recognise Jack's voice, and probably mine and Sheila's, and Dot's and Mr Butler's" she said gently. Phryne nodded again.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, finding herself feeling moderately less embarrassed than she had done before. As she considered Mac's words once more, she found herself frowning slightly in confusion. "Did you say they'll recognise my smell?" she asked, her tone inflected to reflect her confusion.

"Yes" Mac responded easily. "At this stage of your pregnancy, the babies can hear and smell, and will recognise both your voice and your scent after they're born" she stated. "They'll also be drawn to the smell of your milk" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding, but found herself feeling slightly anxious.

"I'm not sure if they are comforted by my voice" Phryne admitted quietly. "They're always very active, and I'm not sure that my voice has much of a calming effect upon them" she confessed, trying to force aside her concern at the fact. Perhaps it meant that they weren't comforted by her, and that they wouldn't be after they were born. Did that mean she wouldn't be able to soothe them when they were upset, or provide them with any form of comfort? What if they didn't like her? At least they responded to Jack's voice, though. Phryne felt an ache in the pit of her stomach and panic in her heart. She wasn't used to being so uncertain – so doubtful of herself and her abilities. But ever since she had discovered her pregnancy, she found herself constantly plagued with doubt, uncertainty and an uncharacteristic lack in confidence. The prospect of almost everything to do with pregnancy, childbirth and motherhood – three things she had never thoughts she would ever experienced – absolutely terrified her. Including, oddly enough, how deeply and profoundly she loved these two tiny babies who she hadn't even met yet. It was overwhelming and terrifying and beautiful and exciting all at once. But mainly terrifying. Mac, who understood perfectly, proceeded with caution.

"I disagree" Mac responded, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. The lady detective looked up and met her friend's gaze. "On the occasions where you've been talking as I listen to the babies' heartbeats, either to myself or to Jack, their heartrates slow noticeably" she explained. Phryne stared at her uncertainly. Their heartrates decreased? Surely that couldn't be a good thing. But Mac didn't seem worried.

"What does that mean?" Phryne asked with concern. Mac's expression softened.

"It means that they are comforted by the sound of your voice" Mac explained gently. Phryne stared at her, excitement flooding her at the notion.

"Really?" Phryne asked, her voice low and hopeful, a gentle smile playing on her lips. Mac nodded confidently.

"Really" Mac returned immediately. "And if they kick when they hear Jack's voice, I'd imagine they also kick when they hear yours" she stated. "Which certainly explains why they're constantly so active" she teased. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence and smiled, watching her friend's eyes light up as she smirked.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely. Mac nodded gently, and waited for a few moments, as Phryne gathered her thoughts.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Mac offered kindly. Phryne shook her head. "Alright" Mac added gently. "Are you ready for me to complete the examination?"

"Yes" Phryne responded calmly. Mac nodded in response, and helped her to get into the correct position (which she was finding increasingly uncomfortable), and finished the examination.

Mac then drew Phryne's nightdress down over her legs, and helped her to sit up against the pillows, before sitting down beside her, as her friend looked up at her expectantly.

"You're displaying no signs of being in labour, darling" Mac assured her. She watched Phryne sigh in relief and her whole body relax at the news. She hadn't had any reason to suspect that she was, though it was reassuring to hear Mac's official confirmation. "I don't believe you'll be meeting your babies today" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding, feeling panic rise as she considered the matter further.

"Do you know when they'll be born?" Phryne asked tentatively. "I realise you can't give an exact date-" she added hastily.

"It's difficult to say, darling" Mac replied gently. "In most cases, twins are born before they reach full term" she stated. "Based on the fact that you are almost thirty-six weeks pregnant, and considering the size and position of the babies, I think it's likely we'll meet them in the next couple of weeks" she advised. Phryne felt panic flood her, and for a moment she felt that her heart had stopped.

"How will I know?" Phryne asked quietly. "When… when it's time" she added for clarification. She knew it was probably a stupid question, and felt she knew the main indicators (pain and cramping), but she wanted to know exactly what to expect. She needed to be sure. Although the notion of such knowledge frightened her, she knew it was necessary. Especially now. She hadn't wanted to ask the question in front of Jack, due to her own embarrassment and fears of worrying him. But she was asking it now.

"The symptoms of being in labour include lower back pain and cramping" Mac explained slowly. "The cramping will feel similar to what you experienced with the Braxton Hicks, but real contractions will increase in intensity and frequency" she advised. "Your waters breaking would also be a very good indicator" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "You'll also lose some blood" she added delicately. Phryne met her gaze and stared at her. "I know it's frightening, darling, but it's perfectly normal, I promise" she assured her. "But if you experience any of these symptoms I want you to telephone me right away" she instructed. "Or have Jack take you directly to the hospital" she advised. Phryne felt her stomach tighten as fear overwhelmed her. This conversation was so frighteningly real. Though, she reasoned, so was the inevitability of her going into labour. At some point very, very soon.

"I will" Phryne responded, her voice quiet and a little husky, as she took in this information, filing it away for later reference. Mac gave her a few moments to process it and nodded slowly.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?" Mac asked kindly. Phryne looked up at her and shook her head, forcing aside the innumerable questions which had been plaguing her for weeks. She'd been able to avoid them due to other events in her life, most notably the looming threat of Cesare Cipriano. But now that that particular person no longer posed any danger to Jack, she found herself facing the terrifying questions once more. And she wasn't quite ready to confront them just yet.

"No" Phryne said, to herself as much as Mac.

Although the doctor did not believe her for a moment, she knew that Phryne found it difficult to be so open about her fears and concerns and, if forced, would shut herself off completely, resigning herself to worry alone. And Mac had no intention of allowing that to happen. So she did not push her.

"Alright" Mac responded easily. "But if you do have any questions, at any time, call me" she encouraged. Phryne smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you, Mac. I will" Phryne assured her. Mac smiled softly. "Would you like to come to dinner on Saturday?" she asked, knowing it was Mac's only day off. "Perhaps we could discuss something other than my cervix" she added lightly. Mac laughed in response and nodded.

"I'd like that" Mac responded warmly. "Shall I invite the inspector to join us?"

"For dinner on Saturday, or in a discussion on my cervix?" Phryne asked lightly. Mac fixed her with a teasing glare.

"Whichever you like, darling" Mac responded with a smile. "Though I had just meant into the room" she explained. Phryne suppressed a smirk.

"Yes, thank you" Phryne replied, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Mac smiled and rose to her feet, before walking through the bedroom and towards the door, opening it and inviting a patient Jack back inside.

"Everything's perfect" Mac told Jack before he could step into the room, anticipating his question. "I don't anticipate my professional skills being required today" she added confidently. Jack nodded in understanding and thanked her, before making his way towards Phryne, and sitting beside her on the bed once more. Mac began to gather her things as Jack took Phryne's hand, smiling at her reassuringly. "You know where to find me if you need me" she added kindly, addressing them both. Phryne and Jack both thanked her, and she politely declined Jack's chivalrous offer of seeing her out, and excused herself from their company. Once the door had closed behind Mac, Phryne turned toward Jack, glancing down at his watch briefly.

"You're going to be late" Phryne said gently, looking up and meeting his gaze as she spoke.

Jack, who had noticed Phryne's pallor and anxiety during the examination, squeezed her hand gently.

"Would you like me to stay with you today?" he offered kindly. He knew how difficult last night had been for her, and she looked pale and tired and worried, despite her best attempts to conceal such things from him. He was also still battling his profound sense of guilt at having left the night before.

"No, Jack" Phryne said kindly, her voice warm and confident. Despite the fact she would love to spend the day in his company. But she doesn't want him to think she's fragile and vulnerable, because she isn't. Despite the rather impressive performance she gave the night before which suggested otherwise. Besides, there was probably a lot of bureaucratic and practical matters to be dealt with in the aftermath of Cesare Cipriano's death. Phryne could practically hear the Chief Commissioner calling for Jack as she sat beside him. "You need to go to work" she said gently. "And I will be perfectly alright" she added confidently, forcing a smile as she spoke. "I fear I'll spend most of the day asleep, so I won't be very good company" she explained. Jack watched her for a few moments, and she saw him silently formulating counter arguments, and trying to decide whether he should argue his case. Her expression softened and she squeezed his hand comfortingly. "I'm fine, Jack" she assured him. "And you heard what Mac said. Nothing is going to happen today" she reminded him. "Your mother will be with me, and Dot and Mr Butler, and you and Mac are just a phone call away" she continued. "I'll be perfectly alright" she stated with conviction. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Phryne lied. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding.

"And you'll telephone the station if-"

"Of course" Phryne assured him. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Jack conceded. "I'll be back in time for dinner" he assured her. Phryne nodded and smiled softly. "Are you hungry?" he asked gently.

"It's a little early for dinner" Phryne temporised, smiling teasingly as she spoke, in an attempt to reassure him. Jack's expression softened and he smirked slightly.

"I meant that I could ask Mr Butler to bring you breakfast in bed" Jack explained. Phryne's eyes lit up. She was feeling rather hungry.

"That would be lovely" Phryne declared. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Jack nodded in agreement, before leaning forwards and kissing her on the lips. Phryne placed her hand on his cheek and returned the kiss fervently, reluctantly breaking it a few moments later. She looked up into his eyes, which were dark, and smiled.

"I'll be back this evening" Jack said warmly.

"I look forward to it" Phryne responded, as Jack rose to his feet.

"Try and get some rest" he encouraged, his eyes warm and kind, and filled with concern. Phryne smiled at him warmly, hoping to allay the latter.

"I will" she assured him. Jack nodded once more, before saying goodbye again, and walking slowly out of the bedroom. Phryne watched as he closed the door behind him. He seemed to have found the prospect of leaving almost impossible.

As Phryne sat on the bed after Jack's departure, she placed her hands instinctively upon her belly, and leaned back into the warm embrace of the pillows. The fact that Jack was so worried about her filled her with guilt, and she wished desperately that there was some way she could reassure him that everything was quite alright. Though she quickly realised this would be virtually impossible, given the fact that she was not altogether sure herself. Despite the fact that they didn't often discuss it, she felt quite certain that Jack would have his own fears and insecurities about their impending parenthood – though, at the moment, his fears were focused on the wellbeing of her and their babies. Her heart ached at the thought that she had caused him to feel even a single iota of the anxiety she was experiencing on a daily basis. She didn't want him to have to be a prisoner of his own tormenting mind like she was of hers. And she certainly didn't want him to feel as though he too were in a period of confinement. Whilst she loved spending time together, and was grateful that he was so caring and attentive, she didn't want him to feel obligated to be by her side at every opportunity. It probably only made him worry more. Although she had arranged for him and Sheila to attend the theatre on Friday, perhaps there was something else she could do for him as well. Something else for him to arrange. Phryne was still deep in thought considering this prospect when Dot entered her bedroom, carrying a silver salver laden with breakfast and the morning's correspondence.

Phryne greeted her beloved (and quite visibly pregnant) companion warmly, and invited her to sit with her whilst she had breakfast, sharing her toast with her as they talked. After Dot told Phryne about the progress she and Hugh were making on their nursery, Phryne leafed through her correspondence, before picking up the daily newspaper and skimming the headlines with interest. As she reached the third page of the publication, she read the local sports announcements, and smiled as an idea presented itself to her.

"Dot, is Hugh working on Saturday?" Phryne asked suddenly. Dot looked up at her.

"No, Miss" Dot replied immediately. "I'm going to visit my sister, and he said he's going to do some gardening" she advised. "He mentioned possibly going fishing too, but he didn't seem certain" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Would you run a bath for me, please?" Phryne asked politely. "I just need to make a phone call."

After bathing for almost an hour, Phryne managed to convince her body to vacate the tub, changed into a loose-fitting day dress, and attended to her correspondence by the window. Her letters consisted of several professional enquiries, some bills, the usual letters from her solicitor and account and financial advisor, an update from the Vernon sisters on the school she was patronising, and several letters from charities requesting her support. She also received two invitations from high society ladies who thought that a thirty-six weeks pregnant woman would torture herself by attending one of their dire dinner parties. Phryne internally chided herself for her thoughts, penned polite declinations of the invitations, and then attended to the rest of the letters.

By eleven o'clock, Phryne responded to the final missive, and found her mind and body aching from the effort. She therefore took herself back to bed, where she remained for over two hours, in a deep and dreamless sleep.

After rising shortly after half-past one due to hunger, and a rather pressing need to attend the bathroom, Phryne dined with Sheila and Dorothy in the garden, which she found to be a most relaxing and pleasant experience. Sheila was knitting and talking of Anna and the children's imminent arrival, as Phryne and Dot listened attentively, introducing their own topics of conversation. Shortly after half-past two, Phryne excused herself from their company and headed back upstairs, as per Mac's instructions. Feeling uncomfortable and a little restless, Phryne selected a book and sat on the chaise lounge, arranging the cushions around her so that she was comfortable, before reading for a couple of hours. But the combination of her tiredness, depleted energy and the comfort of the cushions which Jack had so liberally dispersed across the chaise and chairs, eventually drew Phryne back into the familiar realm of sleep once more.

When Jack arrived home an hour later, he found Phryne asleep on the chaise lounge, in a state of deep slumber. She was lying on her right side, with cushions supporting her back and beneath her belly, and one beneath her head. She looked serene and peaceful, and he didn't have the heart or the intention of waking her. Instead, he walked towards he slowly, mindful not to wake her, his eyes drifting from her face to her belly (which she was cradling protectively with her left arm), and then to the book she had been reading, which she was holding loosely in her right hand. The book was perilously close to the edge of the chaise, as was her arm, and he knew that if she dropped it in her sleep she might rouse prematurely. And sleep had evaded her so cruelly in recent months. And so, with considerable experience and a practiced hand, Jack carefully removed the book from her hand, and rose it to his eyes. To Jack's amusement, the book which Phryne had been reading was was Giovanni Boccaccio's _The Decameron_ , in the original Italian. He looked down upon her and smiled fondly. This particular publication was banned in Australia. Which, he suspected, she probably knew. Jack suppressed a smirk and marked her place with his handkerchief, before placing the illegal tome down upon the table, all the while wondering how she had obtained it. He quickly decided it was probably best he didn't know. Jack then turned his attentions back towards his wife, who was still sleeping very soundly, having not stirred since his return. He smiled at her affectionately, before removing the fur runner from the end of the bed and wrapping it around her, mindful not to wake her. Phryne sighed gently and snuggled into her cushion, and Jack found the action adorable, and before he could stop himself, was placing a chaste kiss upon her forehead. He then slowly moved back towards the armchair, sitting beside her and picking up his Collected Shakespeare from the table, and beginning to read.

Phryne remained asleep for over an hour, waking shortly after seven o'clock, due to a feeling of incredible thirst. She felt calm and well-rested, though a little sore in her lower back. And she knew that Jack was in the room before she even opened her eyes.

Phryne hummed against her cushion as she opened her eyes, blinking tiredly, before pushing herself up slowly. Once she had done so, she found Jack sitting in the armchair beside her, watching her with affection.

"Good evening" Jack greeted warmly. Phryne smiled softly and glanced towards the windows, noticing that the sun had already set, and the sky was a pleasant shade of darkness.

"Good evening" Phryne returned, her voice slightly slurred from sleep. She sounded adorable. And Jack was reassured by the warm glow of her countenance and the healthy hue of her cheeks. "What time is it?" she asked, adjusting the cushions as she sat up straight. Or tried to, at least. Her body seemed rather keen for her to lie back down again. And her babies, roused by hunger and their father's voice, were also beginning to make their desires known.

"Just after seven" Jack informed her. Phryne's eyes widened. She'd only closed them for a moment.

"I don't understand how I can be so tired all the time" Phryne said resignedly, blinking tiredly even as she spoke. Jack adopted a reassuring expression and held her gaze.

"It's to be expected" Jack reminded her gently. "It's good that you were able to get some sleep" he added warmly. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. "Dr MacMillan telephoned about an hour ago" he advised. Phryne met his gaze and she stared at him intently. "She said your iron levels have decreased slightly, but it's not anything to be concerned about, and she'll continue to monitor you" he assured her. "She also said to follow the advice she gave this morning, and stay off your feet as much as possible" he advised. "She said that the low iron levels might make you feel a little dizzy" he informed her. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Has there been any news on Cipriano's killer?" Phryne asked quietly. Jack shook his head.

"No" Jack responded calmly. "The autopsy is due to be carried out tonight, though the cause of death is fairly obvious" he added. "His execution was almost certainly the work of the Camorra, though identifying the member who carried it out will be almost impossible" he explained. "Some witnesses mentioned seeing a black cab racing away from the scene shortly before I arrived, but there have been no other leads" he explained. Phryne considered the information and nodded slowly. Cipriano was dead. The man who tried to kill Jack was dead. And she found that notion immeasurably reassuring. But she still felt a little unsettled. There was still so much about the Camorra they didn't know – starting with its leader. The very existence of such an organisation reminded her of how dangerous this world could be, and the stirrings she felt in her belly caused her concern over this to quickly develop into fear. "Are you hungry?" Jack asked gently, knowing that she would be, and not wanting her to worry herself over Cipriano. He was of no concern to anyone anymore.

"Starving" Phryne responded, a little too quickly, as she tore her thoughts away from everything Camorra related. She smiled embarrassedly and he looked at her with real affection.

"I'll go and have a word with Mr Butler" Jack advised, rising to his feet as he spoke. "Perhaps you could pass the time with your illicit reading material?" he suggested, his voice serious, his expression light. Phryne glanced towards the table and smiled.

"Perhaps I will" Phryne responded warmly, flashing Jack a cheeky smile. Jack suppressed a smirk and nodded, before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He heard Phryne chuckle as he made his way down the corridor.

After enjoying a delightful dinner, Phryne and Jack spent a couple of hours together on the couch, with Phryne and Jack reading a translated version of _The Decameron_ by the wonderful Frances Winwar. The book was highly engaging and highly illegal, and kept both sleuths entertained into the night. Or, at least, until shortly before eleven o'clock, when Jack felt Phryne slump against him, her breathing deepening as she began to fall asleep.

"Phryne" Jack said gently.

"Mm?" Phryne hummed, nuzzling against his chest as she responded.

"Let's get you to bed" Jack suggested. Phryne muttered some words of protest, but quickly surrendered, and accepted Jack's assistance as he guided her towards their bed. She was asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

Phryne slept soundly and deeply for several hours, before rising to attend the bathroom shortly after three o'clock, and finding herself utterly unable to get back to sleep until gone four. Feeling tired and frustrated, Phryne sighed heavily and leaned down into her pillows, drawing the covers up over herself as she adjusted a pillow she had placed beneath her belly in the hopes of regaining some comfort. Jack, who had felt her shifting position frequently, edged closer to her, wrapped his arms around her, and lay against her back. Phryne found the combination of her position and Jack's secure embrace to be incredible soothing, and a few minutes later she was fast asleep once more.

After her unfortunate interval in the middle of the night, Phryne slept deeply for the majority of the morning, rising at half-past ten, and finding herself feeling refreshed and incredibly calm. By the time she had breakfasted and bathed it was almost midday. She applied her make-up and dressed herself in a light purple day dress with white shoes, and sat at her table to deal with the correspondence she had received that day; thankfully, most of it was personal, and she dealt with it quickly and with ease. However, the morning newspaper quickly caused her to become sombre. On the front page was a large picture of Cesare Cipriano, which appeared to be a mugshot taken quite recently. The headline above it screamed 'Cipriano Dead: Camorra Assassin Killed'. Phryne swallowed hard and read the article quickly, her eyes scanning details she already knew. At the bottom right hand corner of the page was a headshot of Jack, and next to it was a photograph of them together, which appeared to have been taken at the theatre several months ago. The accompanying text detailed Cipriano's attempt on Jack's life, provided information on Jack's experience and reputation as 'one of Melbourne's most esteemed detectives', and then devoted an entire three paragraphs to his relationship with her, their marriage, and the 'imminent arrival of their first child'. Phryne glanced from the images of herself and Jack to the one of Cipriano, and felt her stomach tighten. She folded the newspaper in half so that the entire first page was concealed from view, and tossed it into the nearby waste paper basket, before staring out of the window as she contemplated it all.

Five minutes later, the arrival of an envelope from a certain football manager caused her mood to improve considerably, and she found herself grateful to be distracted from certain other matters. She spent some time with Dot in her bedroom, before making a couple of telephone calls, and then settling herself on the chaise and continuing her reading from the night before. She had barely read three pages when she found herself drawn into slumber once more.

Thankfully, Phryne did not spend the remainder of the day in an unconscious state, and found herself rising a little over an hour later. She had lunch by herself in her bedroom, and then read for a little longer, before finding herself feeling rather restless. Phryne sighed lightly and checked her watch, noticing that it was half-past two. Feeling calm and refreshed, Phryne decided that spending some time in her garden would be a good way to pass an hour or so. And it would give her an opportunity to spend some time with Sheila and Dot. And there would almost certainly be cake. Satisfied with the notion, Phryne selected a white shawl and wrapped it around herself, as a barrier against the cool wind. She surveyed her reflection with satisfaction, and was about to head downstairs, when there was a polite knock at the door.

"Come in" Phryne called, turning her attentions away from the mirror and towards Mr Butler as he entered. "Hello, Mr B" she added warmly. Mr Butler smiled what she quickly identified as an apologetic smile, and she steeled herself for what was to come.

"Good afternoon, Miss" Mr Butler began hesitantly. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but your aunt is here, and would like to see you" he explained. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded. "I said I'd check to see whether you were resting" he added suggestively. Phryne smiled gratefully at his attempt to offer her a reprieve, but sighed in defeat. Her aunt, although infuriating at times, had been very kind and supportive. At least, in recent months. Sort of. The least she could do was spend some time with her.

"Thank you, Mr Butler, but I'm not resting" Phryne said gently, in answer to his suggestion. Though she was beginning to wish that she had been. Mr Butler caught her eye and nodded in response.

"Would you like me to show her to your room, Miss?" Mr Butler asked, observing the shawl she had wrapped around herself.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded. "I was about to go into the garden, so we'll sit out there" she advised. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?" she remarked, as she walked through the room with slightly less spring in her step than there would have been previously. Mr Butler offered her a smile and a knowing expression, and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Miss" Mr Butler agreed, as he followed his employer across the landing.

Phryne descended the staircase slowly and with ease, finding that it appeared to be increasing in number of steps every time she encountered it, causing her to feel more and more tired each time she moved between floors. However, her relief at having mastered the staircase with the need for only a few moments to catch her breath was short-lived, because as she walked into the parlour with a welcoming smile, her arrival was met with a look of astonishment from her aunt, who had been talking to Sheila before she entered.

"Phryne" she stated, her eyes and tone filled with remonstration and confusion as she approached her. Phryne stood still, bewildered. Mr Butler lingered for a moment by the doorway, waiting for further instructions from his employer.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Prudence" Phryne greeted tentatively, as her aunt continued forward, until she was standing just a few inches away from her. Sheila smiled reassuringly at Phryne and walked slowly towards her.

"What on earth are you doing out of bed?" Mrs Stanley asked, her eyes filled with concern. "And dressed, too" she added, staring from her shoes to her dress and her shawl, then meeting her gaze with a look of utter amazement. "I thought your Dr MacMillan had put you on strict bedrest" she stated. Phryne found herself feeling weary from the conversation she anticipated was to come, and inwardly chastised herself for being naïve enough to believe that her aunt would react in any other way.

"Not quite, Aunt P" Phryne responded patiently, wanting to reassure her as much as anything. "Mac has ordered me to begin my confinement, but I haven't been placed on strict bedrest" she explained gently. "I've been advised to rest and stay off my feet, and-"

"Then what on earth are you doing downstairs?" Mrs Stanley asked, frowning in confusion as she stepped forward, and placed her hand on Phryne's arm, as though to guide her back to her bedroom like a misbehaving child. Phryne stood still and resisted her hand. Sheila was about to speak up for her daughter-in-law, when Phryne did so herself.

"Mac has permitted me to come downstairs for one hour each day" Phryne advised, watching as her aunt's eyes widened in shock. "I like to spend the time in the garden to get some air" she added, knowing that her aunt approved of such things. It seemed to placate her. A little. "I'm perfectly fine, Aunt P" she added, trying to conceal her weariness from her tone. "Mac examined me just yesterday" she advised. Mrs Stanley stared at her for a few moments, and seemed to be internally debating how to proceed.

"Surely you'd be more comfortable upstairs?" Mrs Stanley asked incredulously. "In a nice nightdress, resting in your bed?" she suggested. Phryne sighed lightly, and her shoulders fell.

"I spend most of my days asleep, Aunt Prudence" Phryne advised calmly. "There is no harm in me spending a little time in my garden – it's just metres away from the house" she reminded her. "And there's no need for me to remain in a nightdress in bed all day" she explained. "This isn't the eighteen hundreds, and I'm not ill" she informed her.

"No, but you might become ill, if you aren't careful" Mrs Stanley stated imperiously. Phryne clenched her jaw and swallowed hard. This conversation was even more trying than she had anticipated. Sheila, who did not want Phryne to become upset or have an argument with her aunt, decided to intercede.

"Fresh air is good for expectant mothers, Prudence" Sheila stated, her voice warm and respectful. "And it's only for an hour" she explained. "Either myself or Dorothy spend time with Phryne in the garden, and she returns to her room to continue her rest immediately after" she advised. Mrs Stanley still looked uneasy, but nodded approvingly of what Sheila was saying. "And Phryne and the babies are doing so well" she added warmly. Mrs Stanley's expression softened and she looked up at her niece, who watched her warily.

"How are you, my dear?" Mrs Stanley asked sincerely, her eyes drifting from her face to her belly, where her gaze lingered for several moments, before meeting her gaze once more. Phryne found herself relaxing slightly, and she smiled politely in response.

"I'm very well, thank you, Aunt P" Phryne responded in as sincere a tone as her aunt had adopted. "And so are the babies" she added, smiling softly as she spoke. "Mac says they're very strong" she stated. "And they're getting bigger every day" she informed her. Mrs Stanley looked at Phryne's belly and nodded, before smiling softly in response.

"That's wonderful news, dear girl" Mrs Stanley said warmly, a genuine smile playing upon her lips. "Shall we go and sit in the garden?" she suggested, as though the idea was her own. "You really shouldn't be on your feet" she added, taking hold of Phryne's arm once more and guiding her through the parlour and towards the dining room like a naughty school girl. Phryne turned towards Sheila and mouthed her thanks.

"I'll bring you some refreshments" Sheila said warmly, as she joined Mr Butler. Both Phryne and Mrs Stanley thanked them as they walked.

Phryne and her aunt sat down at the wrought iron table in the garden, and were promptly provided with tea, lemonade and a selection of cakes and biscuits, which they thanked Sheila for graciously. Sheila did not wish to intrude, and excused herself to the kitchen, advising them both to let her know if they required anything further. Phryne bit back her instinctive response of 'earplugs' and sipped her lemonade, as her aunt began to talk about the garden, and how beautiful the cherry blossom tree was. Phryne indulged her aunt and discussed the garden, as well as the orchids Jack was growing. The sudden arrival of Ember, who took a personal interest in all of Phryne's guests as though they came to visit him and not her, also helped to ease the tension which had been caused from their initial conversation. After ten minutes' conversation about their gardens, Ember, and some garden parties her aunt was organising/attending/coercing others to attend, Phryne believed that they were now both in an area of safety when it came to subjects of discussion. But her aunt quickly proved her wrong.

"Are you sure you're feeling quite alright, Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked. Phryne blinked and lowered her glass. "You're looking rather pale" she stated. Phryne smiled softly.

"I'm fine, Aunt Prudence" Phryne assured her kindly. "Just a little tired, that's all" she said dismissively. She didn't want to mention her anaemia to her aunt, lest it should concern her (which it would – greatly) and prompt her to march her back into the house and directly into her bedroom. Phryne had a terrible vision of her aunt guarding her like a warden and then telephoning Mac at the hospital, demanding her immediate attendance, and asking her 'what, precisely, do you suggest doing about this matter?' Although she knew she was being rather over-dramatic, she still decided against giving her aunt full disclosure. There was no need to worry her unnecessarily.

"Yes, that's understandable" Mrs Stanley responded, to Phryne's relief. "Are you comfortable?" she asked. Phryne met her gaze.

"Not as comfortable as I'd like to be" Phryne temporised. "But I'm quite alright, Aunt Prudence" she stated.

"Yes" Mrs Stanley responded bracingly. "And it won't be for much longer, will it?" she asked with a smile. Phryne smiled politely and attempted to ignore the anxiety which was rising within her. "When are the babies expected to arrive?" she asked curiously. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Mac believes they could arrive any day now" Phryne advised her. "She says they should be here within the next couple of weeks" she stated. Mrs Stanley beamed, and Phryne found herself feeling touched by her reaction, so much so that she was distracted from the feelings of panic which threatened to overwhelm her. For a moment, at least.

"That's wonderful news" Mrs Stanley proclaimed, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. Phryne watched her aunt's expression become sober, and then suspicious, and she found herself becoming wary. "But surely if your labour is imminent, you should be confined to your bed?" she asked, as though it were obvious. Phryne found herself becoming rather impatient, and had swallowed her instinctive response, which was to enquire where her aunt obtained her medical degree from. Instead, she took a restorative breath and looked up at her aunt with patient eyes.

"I'm quite confined enough, Aunt P" Phryne informed her politely. Mrs Stanley stared at her, incredulity imbuing her expression once more. Phryne found herself feeling suddenly rather tired.

"But you're heavily pregnant with _twins_ , Phryne" Mrs Stanley stated.

"Yes, I am aware" Phryne responded, a little terser than she had intended. She regretted her tone immediately and sought to make amends with her aunt. "I'm sorry, Aunt P" Phryne said quickly, meeting her aunt's gaze. "I know you're worried, but there really is no need" she said kindly. "I'm perfectly healthy, and so are the babies" she assured her. "Mac comes to the house twice a week to check on me, and Sheila and Mr Butler are in constant attendance" she stated. "And Jack has been wonderful" she added, her voice adopting an affectionate tone. Her aunt's expression softened and she nodded. "I spend most of my days either asleep, bathing or eating" she informed her. "It's the most relaxing and hedonistic lifestyle I've led in years, which I'm sure you'll agree is quite something" she added. The ghost of a smile played upon Mrs Stanley's lips, and she met her niece's gaze with a gentle expression. "I really am fine, Aunt P" she assured her, reaching across the table and taking her hand as she spoke. "If Mac had any concerns, she'd have me admitted to hospital immediately" she stated with conviction. Mrs Stanley nodded in approval.

"Yes" Mrs Stanley responded quietly. "Yes, I'm sure she would" she added, before patting her niece's hand with affection. Phryne found herself relaxing slightly, and slowly withdrew her hand.

"We've finished the nursery" Phryne advised, the information earning a smile from her aunt. "We've incorporated Arthur's things into the room, and they fit perfectly" she said with a warm smile. Mrs Stanley smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, dear girl" Mrs Stanley replied sincerely. "I'm sure it's what Arthur would have wanted" she stated confidently, her eyes adopting a glassy, reflective expression. "It's such a shame he never got the opportunity to meet them" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne agreed gently, placing her hand upon her belly instinctively as she spoke. "But I'm sure he'll be with them" she stated. Mrs Stanley looked up at her and smiled fondly, taking her hand in her own and squeezing it gently. Phryne held her hand for a few moments, before releasing it as her aunt withdrew it. Mrs Stanley inhaled sharply and then met her niece's gaze with a calm expression.

"Have you given any more thought to hiring additional staff?" Mrs Stanley asked. Phryne found her sombre mood overcome with frustration. They'd already had this conversation. Several times.

"I have no intention of hiring anyone else at this time, Aunt P" Phryne responded gently. "If Jack and I feel it becomes necessary to do so in the future, we will" she added. "But at the moment, I don't believe there is a need" she stated. Mrs Stanley sighed lightly.

"Phryne, my dear, I understand that you are very independent" Mrs Stanley replied, in a tone which was just bordering on patronising. "But you're going to have twins" she stated, as though making Phryne aware of the fact for the first time. "Babies are very demanding, and need constant care and attention-"

"Which, as their mother, I am more than capable of providing" Phryne said quietly, her eyes holding her aunt's gaze. She found herself suddenly feeling emotional and frustrated by her aunt's words. Didn't she think she was capable of looking after her own children? Her aunt, clearly sensing the concern she had caused her niece, continued to speak.

"Yes, dear girl, I know you are – and I don't doubt you" Mrs Stanley replied, as Phryne listened intently, and swallowed hard to suppress her rising emotions. "But these babies will both be completely dependent upon you, for everything" she stated, in a tone which Phryne decided most definitely was patronising. "They'll need to be fed and changed and bathed and comforted, sometimes at the same time" she advised. "It would be in their best interests and in yours if you hired someone to assist you" she stated. "Perhaps just one nursery nurse to begin with" she suggested. "Have you given any thoughts to wet nurses?" she asked. "I know of some I can recommend most highly-"

"Aunt Prudence, I know that you're trying to help" Phryne said, in a tone which was just short of exasperated, "but I don't want or need to hire anyone to help me take care of my children at this time" she stated with conviction. "The babies will have me, and Sheila has kindly offered to help look after them" she explained. "And Dot and Jack-"

"Dorothy will be having her own baby, and Jack works, Phryne" Mrs Stanley reminded her. Phryne swallowed hard.

"I'm well aware of that" Phryne advised her calmly, managing to keep her temper in check by some miracle. Her unborn babies, sensing her rapidly declining mood, began to kick with concern. "Which is why I'll be looking after them primarily, with Sheila's kind assistance" she stated. "I won't need a nursery nurse and I won't require a wet nurse either" she declared. Mrs Stanley stared at her, bewildered.

"Then how exactly are you proposing to feed them?" Mrs Stanley asked. Phryne looked up at her with eyes ablaze, filled with hurt and anger. She swallowed hard and calmed herself before responding.

"I am perfectly capable of feeding my children myself" Phryne stated, her voice slightly choked as she spoke. She was feeling upset and frustrated, and knew she was about to cry. Her aunt saw the tears which shone in her eyes, and quickly came to the same conclusion.

"Phryne-" she began.

"I'm sorry, Aunt P" Phryne interrupted, pushing herself to her feet as she spoke, her voice heavy with emotion. "I need to lie down" she said quickly, before walking away from the table and heading into the kitchen as quickly as she could, walking past Mr Butler and lowering her head to conceal her tearful expression.

Phryne swallowed hard and headed through the dining room, clamping her hand to her mouth to stop herself from sobbing, as she furiously attempted to calm herself. She was embarrassed and ashamed at herself for behaving so badly, and for becoming so easily upset, but she couldn't help it. She felt incredibly hurt and sadenned by what her aunt appeared to have been suggesting, which had reignited her pre-existing doubts and concerns, and overwhelmed her completely. She hoped a short rest in a dark room would restore her to her senses.

Sheila, who heard the sound of approaching footsteps and caught a glimpse of Phryne's shawl as she descended the staircase, frowned in confusion and swiftly rose to her feet, hurrying into the hallway and watching as her tearful daughter-in-law made her way up the stairs.


	139. Chapter 106

Phryne inhaled sharply and placed her hand on the bannister, keeping her head low and clenching her jaw in an attempt to calm herself as she ascended. The conversation with her aunt had shaken her, bringing up barely suppressed memories of her ever-growing fears and self-doubts about her ability to be a mother, which overwhelmed her completely. It was something she thought about frequently, and had discussed briefly with Jack, Sheila and Mac, whose reassurance and guidance had comforted her for a while. But then there were moments (such as this) which caused her to descend into terror once more. Because no matter how much she tried to prepare – to read, to learn, to ask the questions which frightened her – she wasn't ready, she didn't know what she was doing, and she was profoundly out of her depth. She questioned herself constantly, and was rapidly running out of time, and the closer she came to reaching her due date, the more intense her terror and feelings of self-doubt grew. And her knowledge that her babies would suffer because of it.

Phryne was terrified, upset and incredibly worried, and she needed to be alone. Hot tears burned in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, as her emotions began to overcome her. A single sob escaped her lips and she clamped her left hand to her mouth, ascending the staircase as quickly as she could; which, given her current condition, was considerably slower than she would have done normally. She was so distracted and overwrought that she did not hear Sheila as she came out of the parlour to investigate.

Phryne made her way up the second set of steps and then across the landing, walking briskly towards the sanctuary of her room, and shutting herself inside. As soon as the door was closed behind her she leaned against it heavily, and allowed the emotions which had been rising within her overcome her, but only for a moment. Phryne placed her hand over her eyes and lowered her head as she cried, the words of her aunt playing over and over again on a torturous loop in her mind. She remembered her shocked and disbelieving expression, the narrowing of her eyes, the challenge of her tone, all of which cut through her like a knife. But what affected her the most was the dismissive and contradictory way she had responded when she had declared herself perfectly capable of taking care of her children herself. Her aunt had responded in a tone of parental rebuke, speaking to her as though she were a naïve child about to jump into the deep end of a large pool never having swam before.

 _"I don't doubt you"_ her aunt had responded, in a tone which seemed to Phryne insincere and bordering on patronising. _"But these babies will both be completely dependent upon you, for everything"_ she had informed her, as if this would be news to her – as though she hadn't known this all along. _"It would be in their best interests and in yours if you hired someone to assist you"_.

At the memory of those words Phryne's crying intensified, and she found herself weeping in despair. Her aunt had as good as told her that she wasn't capable of looking after her children, and she should hire someone who was; someone who would know what they were doing, unlike herself, who was woefully ignorant on everything concerning infants. But surely everyone was, at the beginning? And she had already learned so much from Mac, who answered all the questions she dared to asked patiently and in full. And Sheila had been so kind and so helpful, providing her with guidance when she required it, and assuring her that she would be on hand to help when the babies were born, and to help take care of them as they grew. She was learning, and she was willing – desperate – to learn more, and she would, too, once the babies arrived. Dot and Sheila had repeatedly assured her of their unwavering support, and their desire to help her with the babies. With them, Jack and Mac, she was incredibly well supported, and so were the babies too, surely?

But what if that wasn't enough? What if her own ignorance and inexperience in everything relating to motherhood were impossible to remedy, and her babies would suffer because of it? What if her aunt was right?

Before Phryne had the opportunity to consider that particular point much further, there was a gentle knock at the door which startled her, prompting her to gasp and take a few steps forward, before turning back towards the door. She stared at it with tearful eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Phryne?" came the calm, soothing voice of Sheila. Phryne felt her heart ache and she inhaled sharply, wiping the tears from her cheeks and desperately trying to compose herself. She took in a deep breath and cleared her throat quietly.

"Yes?" Phryne called politely, her voice slightly higher than usual, despite her attempts to sound calm and disarming. She inwardly cursed herself as she continued to wipe her face and take a series of restorative breaths.

"Can I come in, my dear?" Sheila asked gently.

Sheila's kind and maternal tone, which was so contrary to her aunt's, caused tears to burn in Phryne's eyes once more, and she was overwhelmed with a desperate need to be comforted. But she didn't want to break down in front of Sheila, or seek her out for comfort like a child would its mother. And she certainly didn't want Sheila to doubt her abilities to be a mother too. So Phryne took in a few more calming breaths and blinking back her tears.

"Of course" Phryne responded, taking in another deep breath and releasing it slowly. By the time Sheila opened the door and stepped into the room, Phryne was standing before her looking considerably calmer, with a smile upon her face. And Sheila didn't believe it for a moment.

Sheila met her daughter-in-law's gaze and smiled reassuringly, before walking slowly towards her.

"Is everything alright?" Sheila asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Everything's fine" Phryne responded, a little too quickly. Sheila held her gaze and waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm just a little tired, that's all" she stated dismissively. "I thought it best that I come and lie down" she added quietly. She hated lying, especially to Sheila, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain eye contact with her. Sensing her agitation and concern, Sheila smiled softly and Phryne.

"You're quite sure you're alright?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied, forcing another small smile. Sheila held her gaze and nodded once more. It was clear Phryne didn't wish to talk just yet, and she had no intention of making her.

"Alright" Sheila said warmly. "I'll leave you to get some rest" she said kindly, offering her a kind smile as she spoke. "I'll be just downstairs if you need anything" she added.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. She wondered if her aunt was still downstairs, but given how she had abruptly ended their discussion and walked away from her, she doubted it very much. "Is my aunt still here?" she asked quietly, the words escaping her lips before she had a chance to stop them. Sheila shook her head calmly.

"No, my dear, she's just left" Sheila added, hoping it would reassure her. Phryne lowered her gaze from Sheila's for a moment, before nodding in understanding.

"Thank you" Phryne said again. Sheila nodded once more, but hesitated before leaving. She didn't like leaving Phryne when she was clearly upset. But it was quite apparent that she wanted to be alone, and she respected that. Sheila stepped forward and placed her hand gently on Phryne's arm, feeling the tension in the younger woman's body. She stroked it soothingly.

"You know where I am if you need me" Sheila reminded her calmly. Phryne forced another fake smile and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly. "Thank you" she repeated. Sheila smiled softly and nodded, rubbing Phryne's arm gently once more, before turning on the spot and slowly walking out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

As soon as Sheila left the room, Phryne felt her stomach drop, and tears stung her eyes once more. She inhaled sharply and let out a staggered breath, before wiping away a tear which had fallen down her cheek. Suddenly she found herself feeling rather tired, and incredibly heavy. Phryne looked towards the chaise lounge and found herself walking towards it automatically, easing herself down onto the comfortable cushioned seat and leaning against the side, cradling her belly instinctively with her left hand as her troubled thoughts and memories returned to her. She could hear her aunt's voice as clearly as though she were in the room.

Phryne closed her eyes and rested her head in her right hand as her mind tortured her with memories of that most recent conversation. She could see her aunt's expressions, hear her voice and feel her disapproval as she remembered the discussion they had had in the garden – a discussion which Phryne had ended prematurely. As Phryne sat and reflected on the conversation, she found herself focusing on one particular sentence her aunt had uttered.

 _"It would be in their best interests and in yours if you hired someone to assist you"_.

The words echoed in her mind and caused her heart to ache, bringing tears to her eyes once more. Did her aunt really think her so completely incapable of looking after her babies? Would it really be in their 'best interests' to be looked after by a stranger? Would she make such a terrible mother that her children would be better off being cared for by someone else? And what had her aunt meant by 'and in yours'? Why on earth would it be best for her to be separated from her children? Was that what she'd meant?

Phryne sobbed in frustration as she tried in vain to make sense of it all, and failed completely. After several minutes of silent contemplation, she found herself revisiting her previous fearful conclusion.

What if her aunt was right?

As that painful question tormented her once more, Phryne found herself thinking about Sheila, and desperately wanting her counsel. They had grown very close over the past few months, and Phryne considered her to be a confidante, someone whom she trusted completely. Like Jack, Sheila always managed to help her put things into perspective, and provided invaluable advice and reassurance. And yet there were certain things Phryne found herself too afraid to discuss with either of them. Not because she didn't trust them, but because she feared her admissions would cause them to lose faith in her. How could she possibly express how she feels? The profound, overwhelming, all-consuming concerns and fears and self-doubts she has been battling? And how could she express them without causing Jack and Sheila to lose faith in her, like her aunt clearly had? She didn't want to do or say anything which would make either Jack or Sheila doubt her desire to be a mother or her commitment to her children – because both were absolute, despite her doubts in her abilities. How could she admit just how terrified she is? How frightened and confused? How daunted by everything? She has so many questions, which increase by the day as she nears her time, as does her anxiety. Why is it that she is struggling so profoundly with something which most women do? Women who don't have the benefit of a secure relationship, a home, friends and family, staff and money? Luxuries which she is grateful for and which should minimise her worries concerning her impending parenthood? Why is she finding so difficult what so many others do with apparent effortlessness? Why is she constantly getting everything so very, very wrong, and handling things so badly? Her babies are due to arrive at any moment, and she is still woefully unprepared and incredibly ignorant to many matters, which the conversation with her aunt had reminded her of so clearly. The babies would be born soon, and they needed her.

But they deserved so much better.

Perhaps her aunt was right. Maybe it would be best for the babies if she hired a wet nurse or a nanny who would be able to take care of them properly. Someone experienced and calm and confident, who would ensure that all their needs were met, and they were happy and content and safe. Because her profound ignorance when it came to infants was unparalleled, and it wasn't fair that her children should have to suffer because of it. What if she got something wrong and the babies suffered because of her lack of knowledge and experience? What if she didn't feed them properly? Or changed them enough? She barely knew how to hold a baby, and she'd need to do it constantly when they arrived – what if she hurt them? Phryne's heart ached at the prospect, and her stomach clenched almost painfully, as she leaned against her palm and began to cry once more. She hadn't felt this helpless and this heart achingly responsible since Janey disappeared.

As Phryne tried to calm herself enough to consider the matter carefully, she felt her previously quiet babies rouse from their lunch-induced slumber, and immediately begin moving and kicking her agitatedly. Phryne's breath hitched and she lowered her head from her hand, and stared down at her belly with concern. She remembered Mac advising her of the importance of resting and trying to relax during these final weeks, and she felt her entire body ache with guilt. She immediately sat up straight against the couch, placing her left hand on top of her belly and her right hand beneath, where she stroked gently over the areas of the strongest movements and kicks, trying to soothe her anxious infants. It took several minutes before their energetic movements stilled, as the babies fell asleep once more.

Phryne found herself feeling overwhelmed with exhaustion, emotionally as well as physically. Her eyes were sore and stung from crying, her head ached and her entire body felt heavy and sore. And she knew the risks that becoming so emotional could have on her babies. The last thing she wanted was to cause them to be born before they were ready, due to her own hysterics. Phryne swallowed hard and tried to suppress her rising feelings of guilt at the notion, as she looked back down at her belly once more, feeling her babies beneath her hand, and stroking them as they slept. They moved and shifted against her palm, issuing a few gentle kicks, which drew her promptly back into the moment. Not wishing to disturb them, and finding her own energy reserves being utterly depleted, Phryne shifted her position and drew her legs onto the chaise, before lying down on her right side with her back pressed against the back of the chaise lounge, and cushions arranged beneath her head and belly. The memory of her conversation with her aunt played in her mind for several minutes more as she closed her eyes and nuzzled into the pillow, cradling her belly protectively as she tried to establish a calm breathing pattern in order to ensure her babies remained relaxed and asleep. Her mind and body soon permitted her too to sleep, drawing her into the realm of slumber.

Phryne slept soundly for over an hour, waking shortly after four o'clock, due to a strong and rather urgent need to attend the bathroom. Phryne pushed herself up tiredly in to a sitting position, trying to ignore the strong feelings of anxiety and the thoughts and memories which greeted her as she woke. She sighed tiredly and slowly eased herself off the chaise, before finding her way into her bathroom and closing the door behind her.

As Phryne washed her hands, she shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Her lower back was aching in protest at her sleeping position, and she felt sore and heavy. After drying her hands she headed towards the bathtub, deciding that a brief soak should soothe her aching body and hopefully help her to relax as much as possible. She turned on the taps and poured a liberal measure of _Nuit D'Amour_ scented bath salts into the tub, stirring it with her hand before easing herself onto the chair beside the tub, having abandoned her habit of perching on the edge of the tub as she waited for it. Her body didn't like it, and her new centre of gravity protested most strongly. And the prospect of falling backwards and possibly hurting the babies was unthinkable.

Phryne sat perfectly still and stared at the taps as hot water filled the tub, causing clouds of delightfully-scented steam to rise, filling the bathroom with the most wonderful scent. She cradled her belly with her right hand as she watched the water rise, finding herself feeling too exhausted to cry, despite the profound sadness and self-doubt she was currently battling. Or, at least, attempting to suppress for a while. The babies, who had been kicking when she woke, continued to move lazily inside her, issuing a few languid kicks against her palm in response to her touch. Phryne pressed her hand more firmly against her belly – wanting to feel them - and the kicks grew stronger and sharper against her skin. She smiled affectionately, but was only able to bask in the incredible sensation for a few moments, until paralysing guilt overcame her once more, and the words of her aunt echoed in her mind. The babies needed a mother who knew what she was doing. They needed someone who would know what their cries meant and how to comfort them, how feed them and change them and make them feel happy and loved and safe. The more she allowed herself to think about it, the more she feared her aunt was right. Perhaps that person wasn't her after all.

Phryne remained deep in torturous thought until the sound of the water running prompted her to turn towards the bath, turning off the taps as the water reached a suitable level. She then rose slowly to her feet, feeling numb and upset, and began to shed her clothes quickly and without thought, allowing them all to fall to the floor unceremoniously, pooling into a pile of white and cream cotton, silk and lace. She then walked slowly towards the bath and tested the water with her hand, before easing herself gradually into the tub, and leaning back until the water covered her entire body, holding it in a hot and comforting embrace. She began to feel her body relax beneath the hot scented waters, the ache in her lower back gradually subsiding as she bathed. Her mind, however, was provided with no such reprieve.

Phryne spent the entire time considering her discussion with her aunt in the garden, and tormenting herself with questioning whether her aunt was right, and whether she should hire someone else to assist with the babies. Although Sheila had kindly offered to stay with them for as long as was necessary, and had made her desire and willingness to look after the children when Phryne returned to work perfectly clear, Phryne did not want to take advantage of her. Despite the fact that Sheila's offer was unconditional and sincere, and she genuinely wanted to help in raising her grandchildren, she was family and not a member of staff, and Phryne found the dynamics of their arrangement rather unclear at times. Was she taking advantage of Sheila? Had she been wrong to accept such a kind and generous offer? She had helped take care of Anna's children, and still played a very active role in their lives, was this the same? Phryne didn't have such a relationship with her grandparents, or even with her parents, for that matter, so she really wasn't certain. With staff, the responsibilities and duties were clear and well-defined, and less confusing. The fact that she paid her staff very generously absolved her of certain levels of guilt when they assisted her. But the arrangement with Sheila was very different. Sheila had been very generous, and had offered to take care of the children whilst Phryne worked, and whenever else was required. She had seemed very keen and very happy to do so, and Phryne had been both grateful and touched by her offer. She trusted Sheila implicitly, and she was one of the few people she felt able to entrust with the care and safety of her children. If Sheila was to play such an active role in her children's lives – as she imagined many grandparents would – would that be alright? Surely she didn't need to hire someone, she and Sheila would be enough? Between them, they were capable of looking after both babies, weren't they?

But what if she unintentionally took advantage of Sheila? What if she was a terrible and incompetent mother, and she relied upon Sheila to make up for her inabilities? That wouldn't be fair or justified. Perhaps it would be necessary for her to hire someone else?

After tormenting herself with the same argument for almost an hour, Phryne's frustrations grew and the water cooled, prompting her to ease herself out of the tub and wrap herself in a large white bath towel. Phryne dried herself carefully and changed into a black silk nightdress and her favourite black robe, with the brightly coloured flowers and fighting birds. Studiously avoiding catching sight of herself in the mirror, she walked slowly back into her bedroom and headed instinctively towards the table by the window, easing herself into her favourite armchair slowly, and staring out to sea.

Phryne had always found the sea most soothing. The sound of the waves crashing upon the foreshore, the feeling of the salt water against her skin, the vastness of the seemingly endless expanse of water. Perhaps it was why she loved bathing so much. As she looked out of her window, her eyes drifted from the rolling waves which crashed upon the sandy shore to the sky, which was a glorious shade of burnt orange, with delightful hues of pink and blue and yellow brightened the sky. It was the most beautiful sky she had ever seen on this side of the equator, and she had seen many beautiful skies. But this one was positively enchanting.

As Phryne stared onto the foreshore, she found herself filled with the familiar desire to walk along the beach. To feel the sand beneath her bare feet, the water against her skin, the sun upon her face. She could almost taste the salt in the air, despite the fact the window was closed. She leaned back in her seat and gazed down longingly, stroking her belly subconsciously as she considered the sight before her, and imagined watching herself walking upon the sand. It was indescribably soothing.

The babies, who had moved and kicked in their usual excitable manner whilst she bathed, were now moving much more tentatively inside her, turning and issuing the occasion series of kicks, in a manner which seemed to suggest they were fearful of disturbing her. Phryne stroked her belly over the locations of the kicks, and received several stronger ones in response, before the babies grew in confidence and began to move excitedly beneath her touch. She found herself smiling brightly at their response to her touch, and she too shared their excitement. She remembered Mac telling her in her last appointment that the babies would recognise her voice and her touch (and even her smell too, apparently, though she wasn't quite sure how). If she was able to soothe them and excite them when they were still inside her, surely she'd be able to do the same when they were born? Mac said they'd remember her. And if they responded in this way to her now, perhaps they would later, too? Perhaps she could make them feel safe and loved and even happy.

Phryne allowed herself to entertain the notion for a while, before the inevitable sadness and self-doubt crept in once more, tainting her calming thoughts. Perhaps it was easier to soothe them now, than it would be when they were born. Because now they shared a body. They experienced her emotions, she felt their hunger, and they were each comforted by the movements of the other. Maybe that would all disappear once they were born. Maybe the babies wouldn't remember her at all. Or perhaps they would, and that would be the problem. Perhaps she wasn't enough for them even now.

Phryne swallowed hard and blinked back the tears which were forming in her eyes, before leaning towards the window and opening it, admitting the fresh, sea-salted air into her bedroom. It felt cool and refreshing on her skin, and it soothed her body a little, though not her mind's fears and doubts in the least. She leaned back in her armchair and cradled her belly protectively, staring out to sea as she attempted to consider the matter at the forefront of her mind with a clear head. Which was almost impossible, with the babies moving and kicking assertively beneath her touch, which provided her with a most welcome distraction. She was usually so good a finding solutions to problems – she'd made a name for herself solving other people's. But her own had always proved much more problematic. And now, as always, the solution for her own particular conundrum eluded her completely.

Jack arrived home half an hour later, after a long day in City South and Russell Street, where he'd been helping to deal with the aftermath of Cesare Cipriano's execution. He was just hanging up his coat and hat when his mother emerged from the dining room, smiling at him warmly as she approached.

"Hello, dear" Sheila said with sincere affection, her eyes sparkling as she spoke. Jack turned towards her and smiled.

"Hello, mother" he responded, kissing her gently on the cheek as she approached him. "How is everything?" he asked. Sheila hesitated for a moment before nodding, and Jack stared at her, confusion and concern overcoming him. "Has something happened?" he asked quietly, his eyes drifting instinctively towards the staircase which led to Phryne.

"Everything's fine, dear" Sheila responded gently, her voice calm and reassuring. Jack felt himself relax slightly, and he turned his attentions away from the staircase and towards his mother, who continued to speak. "I'm a little concerned about Phryne" she began tentatively, placing her hand on Jack's arm to still him, as he took an instinctive step forwards. "She's fine, Jack" she assured him. Jack held her gaze and relaxed beneath her touch, nodding in relief, despite his rising confusion. "Her aunt came over this afternoon" she explained.

"Ah" Jack responded. Suddenly everything made sense. "What happened?" he asked gently, despite fearing he already knew the answer. Sheila hesitated for a moment as she considered the question.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, dear, I don't know _exactly_ what happened" Sheila responded. "Mrs Stanley arrived shortly after lunch, and Phryne came downstairs to see her, and suggested they go into the garden together" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"Which, I'd imagine, Mrs Stanley took exception to" Jack said slowly. Sheila's eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

"I'm afraid she did" Sheila confided. "I think she was just concerned about Phryne, that's all" she added kindly. "She thought she should be on complete bedrest, and was surprised that she was moving around at all" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding. "I can understand why she's concerned, of course. Phryne's her niece and thirty-six weeks pregnant with twins" she sympathised. "But even when she explained Dr MacMillan had permitted her to spend a little time out of her room, Mrs Stanley still seemed rather…" she continued, pausing as she searched for an acceptable word.

"Unconvinced?" Jack offered helpfully. He could imagine how Mrs Stanley would react to such news.

"Yes" Sheila said quickly, offering Jack a small smile. "Though she did accept Phryne's invitation to spend some time together in the garden" she temporised, as she remembered events from earlier than day. "But five minutes later Phryne came back into the house, and she was very upset" she added, in a tone edged with concern. "She hurried upstairs to her room, and Mrs Stanley came in just as I was about to check on her" she explained. "She looked rather harried and said goodbye quite abruptly, and Tobias saw her out" she stated. Jack listened attentively and nodded encouragingly for his mother to continue. "I went to check on Phryne a minute or so later, and although she seemed calm enough, she was clearly upset" she added sympathetically. "But she said she wanted to rest, so I didn't want to impose" she explained. "But she's kept herself shut away in her room for the majority of the afternoon" she stated, concern entering her voice once more.

Jack sighed gently and nodded in understanding. Of course, he couldn't be certain what had occurred between Phryne and her aunt in the garden, but given their previous discussions since Phryne's pregnancy was revealed, he could make what he believed would be a fairly accurate guess.

"I didn't want to force my company upon her when she clearly wanted to be alone" Sheila said kindly, prompting Jack to look up at her once more. "She hasn't eaten or drank anything since the early afternoon" she added with concern. It had only been three or four hours, but what if she was hungry? "Would you check on her, dear?" she asked, trying to conceal the keenness from her voice, as she clasped her hands together. Jack nodded solemnly, and she relaxed visibly.

"Of course I will" Jack responded kindly, before placing his hand comfortingly upon his mother's arm. She always hated people being upset, especially when she couldn't help them. And she was incredibly fond of Phryne. "I'm sure everything's fine" he said warmly. "Phryne and Mrs Stanley have a very complicated relationship" he explained. "And Mrs Stanley has a habit of being rather…"

"Authoritative?" Sheila offered. Jack nodded slowly.

"Yes" he agreed, smiling softly as his mother relaxed visibly. He imagined she'd been aching to be with Phryne, after having seen her so upset, but had forced herself to remain away to respect her wishes. "I'll go and see how she is, and I'll be back soon, alright?" he said comfortingly. Sheila smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Jack" Sheila replied sincerely. Jack nodded gently in response and made his way towards the staircase.

Jack took the stairs two at a time and walked briskly across the landing towards the bedroom. The idea of Phryne being upset made him feel uncomfortable and incredibly unhappy, and he wanted to remedy it immediately. He knew how tempestuous the relationship between Phryne and her aunt could be. Although Mrs Stanley meant well, she had an unfortunate habit of using the most unhelpful words, phrases and tone to convey her concerns, which had resulted in her upsetting Phryne several times already during her pregnancy. And given how close she was to delivering their children, and how Dr MacMillan was repeatedly stressing the need for her to remain as calm and well-rested as possible for the remainder of her pregnancy, the fact that her aunt had upset her once more concerned him greatly.

As Jack reached the bedroom door he hesitated for a moment, raising his hand to knock, before quickly reconsidering, and quietly opening the door. His eyes drifted up towards the window on the left, which Phryne, who was settled in her favourite armchair, was staring out of. She was dressed in her nightwear and although her face was averted from him, the tension in her body was clear, almost palpable. And the way she was cradling her rounded belly in a most protective manner was suggestive of either fear or pain. Jack felt his heart clench and he closed the door quietly behind him.

"Phryne?" he called gently, not wishing to startle her.

The sound of Jack's voice drew Phryne immediately from her thoughts, and she turned her head towards him, meeting his gaze with sad eyes. Jack walked forward instinctively.

"Hello, Jack" Phryne responded, in a voice which was not quite her own. She forced a smile, which didn't fool Jack for a moment, and watched him as he approached. Her breath hitched.

"Hello" Jack said warmly as he reached her, drawing his chair from the opposite side of the table to right beside her. She had clearly been deep in thought when he came in, and from her expression, whatever she had been thinking about had not been pleasant nor simple. He eased himself down slowly. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, looking into her eyes as she spoke. Her eyes were sad and showed signs of recent crying, her face was pale and her expression one of worry and weariness. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded, attempting a warm tone, but missing the mark considerably. From Jack's demeanour and the way he was looking at her it was quite clear he had been informed of the incident between herself and her aunt, and she didn't want him to worry. She'd caused him enough worry as it was. "I have something for you" she informed him, reaching across the table for an envelope, grateful for this timely distraction. Jack watched her closely, his eyes drifting form her hand to her eyes as she turned back towards him and offered him an envelope. "Open it" she encouraged, her voice calmer and slightly warmer than before. Jack smiled gently and nodded, accepting the envelope from her. It was an expensive piece of stationary, and was addressed to her.

"Thank you" Jack responded sincerely, as he opened the envelope curiously, and reached inside. He pulled out the contents and considered them for a few moments, a grateful smile tugging at his lips. Phryne felt relief flood her.

"Tickets for the Abbotsford versus West Melbourne game this Saturday" Phryne advised. "Ordinarily I would love to attend with you, but I'm afraid present circumstances won't permit it" she explained lightly, her voice almost returning to normal. "I doubt Mac would allow me to attend a football match in my current condition" she said with a small sigh. Jack looked up and met her gaze.

"No, I can't imagine she would" Jack agreed, his voice warm and kind. "Thank you, Phryne" he said sincerely. Phryne smiled, a warm and genuine smile which lit up her expression, and made her eyes shine.

"You're very welcome, Jack" Phryne responded kindly. "I thought you might take Hugh with you, as he has the weekend off too" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement. "I might even let you borrow my scarf" she added airily. Jack smirked in response. 'Her' scarf had actually been _his_ scarf, until he'd put it on her at the first game they watched together. It suited her perfectly, as everything did, and the notion of requesting it back was unconscionable. So he had given it to her as a gift, which she had rejoiced at, proclaiming it to be 'luckier than Coach Maclean's lucky hat'. And she was right, too. Abbotsford had won the match 5-3.

"That's very generous of you, Miss Fisher" Jack responded lightly. Phryne smiled softly and relaxed slightly, leaning back against her seat. Jack looked down at the tickets once more, and stared at the date. Although he was grateful for the gift, and touched by the thoughtful gesture, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her when their babies were due to arrive any day now. Phryne, who had anticipated such a concern, smiled at him sympathetically.

"Mac is due to examine me the day before the match" Phryne reminded him, prompting Jack to look up at her immediately. She was sometimes startlingly telepathic in her ability to read him. Though, if asked, she would say the same about him. "She'll be able to tell us if the babies are giving any indication of arriving imminently, though I can't imagine that they will" she added, looking down at her belly, which she was still cradling. "They seem to be quite happy where they are" she added affectionately, her voice and touched eliciting further kicks from her babies, whose excitement was renewed at the sound of their father's voice. Phryne sighed contently and looked up at Jack. "I promise I'll do everything I can to avoid going into the labour on a day as sacred as an Abbotsford match" she added lightly. A small smile tugged at Jack's lips.

"Whilst I appreciate your efforts" Jack responded slowly. "I'm afraid it's something which is out of even your control" he said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and forced a smile, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne said, as she stroked her belly. Jack watched the way her hands moved over her belly, and the protective hold she had over it. He was relieved that she didn't appear to be in pain, but the protective manner in which she was holding her belly with both arms seemed to suggest she was worried about the babies. Phryne saw the concern in Jack's eyes and smiled disarmingly.

"Phryne-"

"How was your day?" Phryne asked, her eyes holding his gaze, an expression of genuine interest upon her face. Jack looked deep into her eyes and saw the profound sadness and concern which she was attempting to conceal. He reached towards her and took her hand, and the contact caused her breath to hitch.

"Phryne" Jack repeated, his voice kind and gentle.

Phryne's expression tensed slightly, and her eyes shone with tears. She turned away from him and tried to blink them back, but it was no use. The hand he held in his own began to tremble, so Jack squeezed it reassuringly. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and closed her eyes. Her chest was rising and falling faster, showing an increase in her breathing, and when she turned back towards him her eyes were filled with tears. She averted her gaze from him, embarrassed, and removed her hand from his. Before she could rise to her feet and walk away like she seemed about to, Jack got out of his chair and leaned towards her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into a hug, which took her completely off guard. Her breath hitched in surprise and her body tensed for a fraction of a moment, before she relaxed completely in Jack's arms, placed her head upon his shoulder, and began to cry.

The combination of Jack's proximity, the kindness and concern he displayed, and his loving embrace, all destroyed the barriers which Phryne had built, and broke through the walls she had created. The tears she had not allowed to fall that afternoon now flowed freely, and she didn't have the energy or the inclination to stop them. She simply held onto Jack as he held onto her, allowing herself to cry as he whispered words of comfort and assurance to her. She was scared and upset and confused, and found the combination of these particular emotions to be completely overwhelming, especially when considering their source. After crying for several minutes, Phryne found herself feeling embarrassed, and increasingly aware of the fact that she was probably worrying Jack. Her breath hitched and she carefully leaned back out of his embrace, which she did with great reluctance. She would happily spend the rest of her life in his arms.

Jack leaned back slightly to give her some space, sitting down in his own chair and drawing it slightly closer to her, as he watched her. Phryne sniffed and wiped her tears from her face, before running her hand through her hair and looking up at Jack with bright eyes.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, smiling a small, embarrassed smile as she spoke. "I seem to be crying over you constantly as of late" she stated. Jack shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry" Jack assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and exhaled deeply. She disagreed. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked patiently.

Phryne looked up at Jack with sad eyes, finding herself feeling embarrassed once more. Jack was worried, and it was understandable. She wanted to allay his concerns straight away, but he deserved an explanation, and he knew her too well for her to be able to fool him. He wouldn't believe the usual excuse of being 'tired' or using her pregnancy as an excuse for her emotions. And part of her really wanted to talk about it – and if she had realised anything from the difficult subject she had been thinking about all afternoon following her aunt's departure, it was that this was something she needed to discuss with Jack. And part of her wanted to – needed to. Because keeping it inside herself was just too much. And before she quite realised it, the words just started to tumble out.

"Aunt P doesn't believe I'm capable of looking after our children" Phryne said tearfully, her voice quiet and very emotional. "And I'm scared she might be right" she added, tears spilling down her cheeks as she spoke.

Jack frowned in confusion and leaned forward instinctively, placing his hand tenderly over hers, which was resting protectively on her belly. He remained silent and listened attentively as she outlined the conversation she had had with her aunt in the garden earlier that day. As he listened to the events which had unfolded, he found his frustration with Phryne's aunt increasing by the moment. Although he did not doubt that Mrs Stanley had been trying to help her niece, as usual, the way she went about it had actually succeeded in having the opposite effect. The way she raised certain issues was often tactless and rather insensitive, despite what he was sure were her best intentions. She also had a habit of being rather forthright and almost blunt on occasion, thoughtless, even. Although Phryne could usually handle her aunt, she had spent the majority of her pregnancy doubting her abilities to be a mother, with her concerns and fears intensifying as her due date approached. Therefore, her aunt's meddling and brusque manner had upset Phryne further, and caused her already prevalent self-doubt, uncertainty and lack of self-confidence when it came to certain matters to increase tenfold. Which was the absolute last thing she needed right now.

As Jack listened closely, nodding encouragingly but remaining respectfully silent as she spoke, he found himself desperately trying to come up with a way to reassure her. She had confided her concerns about her ability to be a mother to him on a few occasions – indeed, she'd mentioned them the night she'd told him she was pregnant. She'd admitted to doubting herself and her abilities, not knowing whether she was compatible with motherhood, and confessing her fears concerning her lack of knowledge when it came to children, especially infants. Although Jack knew she still had these concerns, she seemed to be trusting herself more, and he had hoped that, between himself, Dr MacMillan, his mother and Dorothy, Phryne could be reassured that she was supported completely and unconditionally, which she was. But it seemed that the doubts she had about her abilities were so profound and so deep that it was difficult for anyone to convince otherwise. Whilst Jack suspected most expectant mothers shared similar concerns to Phryne, hers were undoubtedly intensified by her complex family history and the relationships she had with her parents and sister, her fears over her perceived incompatibility with motherhood, and her innate independence which made her believe she needed to be able to do everything by herself immediately. Although Jack had reassured her on these matters before, and would do so again and again and for as often as she required it, his heart broke every time he saw her like this. It was so unlike Phryne to doubt herself and her abilities, he'd only seen it on a handful of occasions, such as when she was pursuing Murdoch Foyle and when Jane went missing. Whilst Phryne doubted her ability to be a mother, he didn't, ever – not for a single moment. Because he knew that she would be – indeed, she was even now – a wonderful mother, and that their children were lucky to have her. The idea of being a father was something which often left him feeling utterly terrified, though he imagined that paled in comparison to how she must feel. In his moments of fear and self-doubt, the factor which always reassured him and comforted him was his knowledge that even though he was their babies' father, Phryne was their mother. And that removed all of his fears and concerns almost immediately.

Jack waited until Phryne had finished talking, and then gave her a minute or so to compose herself, whilst he processed what she had said. He offered her his handkerchief, having seen her reach for her eyes with the edge of the sleeve of her favourite robe, and she thanked him, dabbing her eyes delicately.

"I'm sorry you've had a difficult afternoon" Jack said gently, his voice kind and sympathetic. "I'm sure your aunt didn't mean to upset you" he continued tentatively. "Although she worded her statements appallingly, I think she was trying to help – though in a rather misguided, and arguably thoughtless, manner" he explained. Phryne looked up at him for a moment and nodded. She knew her aunt hadn't intended to upset her. But she always spoke her mind, often without thinking, and without regard for anyone she might upset. So surely, that was the same thing? "Whatever your aunt said, and whatever her intentions were when she came here today, I'm sure she doesn't think that you're incapable of being a mother" he added kindly. Phryne tensed visibly and averted his gaze. "No one who knows you could ever doubt that" he assured her. Phryne looked up at him hesitantly and stared into her gaze. His voice and his expression were both sincere, but she was struggling to believe what he was saying.

"I want to believe that, Jack" Phryne responded, her voice quiet and tinged with emotion. "More than anything" she added tearfully, as she rested her hands upon her belly, crumpling his handkerchief as she did so. "But I think she could be right" she admitted sadly, her eyes meeting his gaze as she spoke. "Because I don't know how to look after children. Certainly not babies" she explained. "I wouldn't know what to do with one, let alone two" she stated. "And I know we've spoken about it before, and that Mac and Sheila and Dot can show me and teach me, but what if it's not enough?" she asked. "I don't know anything, and they'll be here soon" she said tearfully. "And from the moment they'll be born they'll both depend on me completely – they'll need me to know what I'm doing and how to look after them and I don't, and-"

"Phryne" Jack soothed, taking her hand and squeezing it, trying to calm her as her voice rose and her emotions overcame her. "Phryne, I promise you, you can do this" he stated with conviction. "We both can" he assured her. "No one knows exactly what to do at first, how could they?" he said gently. "But we'll work it out, together, and with the help of Dr MacMillan, and my mother, and Dorothy" he assured her. "Your learned how to be a nurse during the War, and a detective after" he reminded her. "You're a fast learner, and you have strong instincts" he said kindly. "And those instincts are to take care of people and to protect them at any cost" he stated, stroking her hand as he spoke. "And if that's not the best quality of a mother, then I don't know what is" he explained. Phryne's breath hitched and she met his gaze. His confidence in her was deeply touching, and whilst she trusted Jack and his judgement implicitly, she was worried – terrified – that he might be wrong.

"I won't know what to do" Phryne admitted sadly. "I don't know how to take care of one baby, let alone two" she explained. "I thought I could learn to, and I hoped that would be enough, but what if it isn't?" she asked. "The babies need someone who can look after them, who knows what they're doing and will make sure they are happy and healthy and safe" she continued. "What if that person isn't me?" she asked tearfully, unable to prevent the tears which fell down her cheeks. Jack felt his heart break at her tearful confession, and the depths of her self-doubt. "It's not fair on them, Jack" she stated, continuing before he had a chance to respond. "They'll be so small and so helpless" she said sadly, worry present in her voice and expression. "They need someone who will look after them and protect them" she stated.

"And that person is you" Jack responded, his voice confident and kind. "Phryne, there is no one I trust more to take care of our children than you" he stated with conviction. "And you won't be alone" he added quickly. "I'll be here, and so will my mother, and Dr MacMillan, and Dorothy" he reminded her. "My mother helped Anna after her children were born, and she'll help us too – she wants to" he assured her. Phryne held Jack's gaze and listened as he spoke, nodding in acknowledgment. "I promise you, you will know what to do" he stated with conviction. Phryne's breath hitched.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked doubtfully, her eyes filled with tears. Jack squeezed her hand.

"Because I know you" Jack responded simply. "Because I have never met someone as capable, resourceful and as selfless as you" he stated with conviction, his eyes holding her gaze as he spoke. "Even if you don't believe it yourself, I promise you, you are going to be a wonderful mother" he assured her. Phryne inhaled sharply and stared at Jack, her eyes drifting from his, as she was unable to maintain his gaze. "After the babies are born, my mother will stay with us for as long as you need" he reminded her. "Between her and Mac, we'll learn what the babies need, and how to take care of them" he assured her. "We'll figure it out together" he said gently. Phryne smiled softly and held his gaze. "Do you want to talk to my mother?" he asked kindly. "I can ask her to come in, and she'd be more than happy to reassure you-"

"No, thank you" Phryne said, her eyes and voice warm as she spoke. "I don't want to disturb her" she explained. She didn't want her to see her like this either. "Besides, I already know what she'll say" she added softly. Jack waited for a moment before speaking.

"Which is…?" he asked tentatively. Phryne looked up and met his gaze.

"That you're right" Phryne said simply, a nervous smile playing upon her lips. And he was right. Sheila had made her desire to stay with them for as long as they wanted her to perfectly clear. She'd already given Phryne considerable guidance, and had answered all of her questions, and had been so patient and supportive. "Jack, I never doubted your mother-" she added quickly, not wishing him to misunderstand.

"I know" Jack assured her, holding her hand as he spoke. "And she has never doubted you" he stated. Phryne smiled politely and let out a deep breath, as she considered their conversation. She was feeling a little better, but that was mainly due to the fact that she knew that Sheila would be able to guide her, and help her navigate motherhood once the babies were born. She trusted Sheila completely. And she trusted Jack more than she trusted anyone in the world.

"So you don't think Aunt P is right?" Phryne asked hesitantly, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "You don't think I should hire someone?" she asked. Jack considered her question for a moment.

"If you believe your aunt was implying that you are incapable of taking care of our children, then no, I don't believe she was right" Jack stated with conviction. "But I don't believe that's what she meant – though she certainly should've been more tactful" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement, and watched him keenly. "If there ever comes a time where you want to hire someone – a nursery nurse, a wet nurse or a governess – then I would support you completely" he assured her. "If you would feel more comfortable with another person around to help with the twins, I would support your decision" he said kindly. "But if the reason you want to hire someone is because you don't think you'll be a good mother, that would be different" he continued carefully, not wishing Phryne to misunderstand, or to become upset. "Because you are going to be a wonderful mother" he stated. "Just because you don't know everything right now does not mean you never will, and it certainly doesn't mean you're incapable of looking after our children" he stated with conviction. "There are lots of things I don't know too" he reminded her. "Do you think that means that I'm incapable of being a good father to them?"

"No, of course not!" Phryne responded quickly, her eyes widening, fearful she'd caused him to misunderstand. Jack looked at her with a relaxed expression and nodded.

"Precisely" Jack said kindly, smiling softly and stroking her hand. "If the babies were here right now, would you doubt my ability to take care of them?"

"No" Phryne responded immediately. "Never" she added. Jack nodded, and watched as understanding dawned upon Phryne. He smiled softly, and Phryne sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments.

"And yet you're doubting yourself so completely" Jack said gently. Phryne swallowed hard and inhaled sharply, before releasing a slow breath.

"I don't want to do something wrong" Phryne admitted, her voice becoming emotional once more, as she looked up at Jack. "What if I don't know what I'm doing and I hurt them?" she asked, her voice breaking. Jack shook his head and leaned forward.

"That would never happen" Jack stated with conviction. "I promise, Phryne, you won't hurt them" he assured her. Phryne inhaled sharply and started to cry once more, tears falling down her cheeks. Jack wiped them away with his thumb the moment they touched her skin, and he leaned towards her once more, kissing her on the cheek and pulling her into a close embrace. He held her for just over a minute as her breathing calmed. "It won't happen, Phryne, I promise" Jack assured her. "I promise" he repeated. After another minute or so, Phryne leaned slowly out of his embrace, and looked up into Jack's eyes. He had so much faith in her – his belief in her was truly unconditional, and she didn't know why. But she didn't doubt it, not for a moment. "How could you hurt them?" Jack asked gently, wanting to reassure Phryne completely. Phryne hesitated for a moment and shook her head.

"What if I picked them up the wrong way?" Phryne asked. "What if I held them wrong?" she asked. "They're so delicate, and they'll be so small…"

"You won't pick them up the wrong way" Jack assured her kindly. "Mac and my mother will show you how to pick them up – they'll show us both" he explained. "And once you learn how to do it, you won't forget" he assured her. Phryne nodded slowly in response. She remembered being at the nursery at the hospital with Mac, and could still hear Mac's voice as she described how to support the baby's head, stressing how newborn infants weren't strong enough to do so themselves. Jack waited patiently as Phryne processed his words, and their conversation in its entirety.

"What if I don't know what to do when they cry?" Phryne asked quietly. Jack met her gaze.

"We work out what's causing them to become upset, and we deal with it" Jack said gently. "They'll most likely be feeling hungry, need to be changed, or just want to be held" he said softly. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"What if something's wrong, and I don't realise until it's too late?" Phryne asked tearfully. "What if one of them is ill and I mistake it for just being unsettled?"

"If something was wrong, you'd know" Jack assured her kindly. "We'll get to know the babies once they're born, and if something is different – if something is wrong – we'll know" he continued. "My mother has looked after hundreds of babies over the years, and she'll know the difference between being unsettled and being unwell" he assured her. "And I'm sure Dr MacMillan will be checking on them regularly" he stated. "And if we have any concerns, she's only a telephone call away" he stated.

Phryne nodded in agreement. As always, he was right, as she found what he said to be profoundly reassuring. If she didn't know, or wasn't sure, Sheila would be. And she trusted her judgement in this area far more than she trusted her own. Although she was starting to feel a little better, she was still worried, and nothing anyone could do or say would convince her of her ability to be a good mother. Even Jack.

After she'd been quiet for a while, Jack squeezed her hand gently and called her name.

"Phryne" Jack said softly, prompting her to look up at him with bright eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes" Phryne responded honestly, offering a small smile, which he almost believed. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Jack nodded slowly. It was clear she wasn't feeling up to discussing it much further, and he wouldn't push her. He was just grateful she seemed calmer and less frightened than she had been. And a sudden idea presented itself to him, which he believed would help her to relax even further. And given the delicate stage of her pregnancy, it was important that she remained relaxed. But he'd need to check with Dr MacMillan first…

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked gently. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Starving" Phryne admitted. She'd been aware of feeling hungry since she'd woken up after her afternoon sleep, but her anxiety had prevented her from being able to indulge. Jack smiled.

"I'll go and have a word with Mr Butler" Jack said gently, stroking her hand and then rising to her feet. "I'll be right back" he assured her. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, and he made his way through the room and towards the door. When he was closing the door behind him, he looked back towards Phryne, and found she was already staring out to sea once more, holding her belly protectively.

Jack made his way downstairs and turned left, heading towards the telephone and picking up the receiver, requesting that the operator put him through to Dr Elizabeth MacMillan. After being put on hold twice for no more than two and a half minutes, Jack was put through to Dr MacMillan, and after briefly explaining the situation, asked whether she would permit his suggestion. Although the doctor was a little hesitant at first, she did agree to his request, on the condition that he adhered to the instructions she outlined during the phone call, and on the understanding that she would hold him personally responsible if anything happened. "Not that I believe it will. Not tonight, at least" she explained. Jack thanked Dr MacMillan and wished her goodnight, before hanging up the phone and heading into the kitchen, where he found his mother and Mr Butler. His mother looked up at him immediately.

"She's fine" Jack assured her. Sheila relaxed visibly and nodded. "I'm afraid Mrs Stanley upset her" he explained. "I'm sure she didn't mean to" he added kindly. Sheila nodded.

"Of course not" Sheila responded. "Does she need anything?" she asked. "Do you?" she added. Jack looked from his mother to Mr Butler.

"Mr Butler, I was hoping you might be able to do something for me" Jack began. "If it's not too much trouble…"

"I'm sure it won't be" Mr Butler responded genially. "How can I help, Sir?" he asked.

After Jack had outlined his intentions to his mother and Mr Butler, the kindly butler accepted his request and left the house promptly to obtain the necessary items, and Jack headed back upstairs to speak with Phryne, who he found staring out of the window, gazing longingly at the St Kilda foreshore. When he entered the room, Phryne turned towards him and smiled softly. He'd been gone for several minutes, which she imagined was due to his need to reassure Sheila, who had probably been worried by her conduct earlier that day. Phryne smiled gently and watched as Jack walked towards her. There was something about his expression which she found curious, and she studied it as he walked towards her, until he sat back beside her.

"Jack?" Phryne asked. "What is it?" she added curiously. Jack held her gaze and looked at her with a calm and tender expression.

"I've spoken to Dr MacMillan, and she has consented to allowing us to walk to the foreshore" Jack said gently. Phryne looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "On the proviso that we sit on the first bench we come across, don't remain there for more than twenty minutes, and that you don't deliver our children in the sand" he added quickly. Dr MacMillan had also instructed him to take Phryne home if she seemed too tired or found the walk difficult, but he decided to cross that bridge when he came to it. "Do you feel able to-?"

"Yes" Phryne responded, leaning forward in her seat and smiling. "Thank you, Jack" she beamed. Jack smiled warmly in response and nodded.

"The foreshore is about a three minute walk" Jack reminded her.

"Which is about five to six minutes for me at present" Phryne advised. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure you-?"

"Yes" Phryne assured him, pressing her hands onto the arms of her chair and pushing herself to her feet to prove the point. Jack rose with her, and met her gaze. Her eyes were bright, her smile sincere, and her excitement palpable. "How on earth did you manage to convince Mac to allow it?" she asked curiously. Jack smiled softly.

"By reassuring her that I would adhere to her instructions, take excellent care of you, and not let you out of my sight" Jack explained. Phryne smiled.

"I suppose I am unlikely to try and escape" Phryne said lightly. Jack smirked. "And I'm hardly going to attempt swimming to Tazmania in my current condition" she added.

"No" Jack agreed. Phryne's smile softened, and all evidence of jest fell from her expression. She looked up at him with a warm and grateful expression.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely. Jack placed his hand instinctively upon the left side of her belly, and felt one of the babies move and turn against his palm. Phryne smiled. "I suppose I should get dressed" she said artlessly.

"It might be an idea" Jack replied lightly. Phryne smirked and stroked his hand, before walking towards her dressing room and disappearing inside.

When Phryne emerged five minutes later, she was wearing a light pink cotton day dress with white shoes, and a fringed white silk shawl embroidered with beautifully coloured and intricately designed flowers. She smiled at Jack and walked towards her dressing table, refreshing her lipstick and applying a little powder, before smiling at her reflection and heading back towards her husband, who was waiting patiently.

"This reminds me of the time you took me for a walk on the beach when I was recovering from my injury" Phryne stated. Jack nodded in agreement. He remembered visiting her after she had been stabbed, and she'd been quite close to literally climbing the walls through boredom, so he snuck her out of the house and they spent some time on the foreshore.

"Just don't run into the sea this time" Jack said lightly. Phryne scoffed.

"I don't think I'll be running anywhere, Jack" Phryne responded. Jack smirked.

"No" Jack agreed. "I don't suppose you will" he added, as he smiled and walked towards her, placing his hands on the side of her belly, and leaning down to kiss her. Phryne smiled against her lips and pressed his hands to her belly, where the babies immediately began to move and kick excitedly at the sensation. Phryne smiled once more and broke the kiss.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne hummed in agreement. "Are you sure you'll be warm enough?" he asked, looking down at her shawl.

"It's a warm evening" Phryne assured him. "It's almost spring, after all" she said kindly. "And I find myself becoming very hot very quickly" she said with a small sigh. "My body is like a furnace" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement. There had been several nights where he'd woken and found that Phryne had discarded the covers, prompting him to wrap her in them once more, which had often instigated a sleep-battle, where she had rejected them. He smiled softly at the memory.

"Alright" Jack said gently, making a mental note to collect his own coat before leaving the house. If she became too cold, she could wear it. He offered his arm, which she accepted with delight, as he led her out of the bedroom and along the landing.

Although Phryne was still feeling rather unsettled, she felt considerably better after confiding in Jack, and was very excited at the prospect of going to the foreshore, if only for a little while. She knew that Jack must be anxious about taking her, and could only imagine what he must have had to do to convince Mac to agree, so she vowed to be on her best behaviour.

Which wasn't saying much.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase, Phryne's keen sense of smell (which had been amplified during her pregnancy) detected something familiar just as Mr Butler and Sheila came out of the dining room, and her mouth watered as realisation dawned upon her. Phryne smiled warmly at Sheila and Mr Butler, and her eyes drifted longing to the two newspaper wrapped bundles which her kindly butler was carrying. Her eyes followed the beloved packages as they were handed over to Jack. She looked up at him with such an adorable expression of excitement and gratitude that Jack found himself smiling.

"You said you were hungry" Jack said simply. "I thought you might like to have fish and chips on the beach" he explained. Phryne's smile widened. "Though you'll have to eat them in less than twenty minutes" he informed her.

"That won't be a problem" Phryne responded immediately, as she stared at the newspaper wrapped bundles in a way which made Jack feel rather wary. She looked as though she was about to lurch forward and rip them open with her teeth. Sheila laughed.

"Have a lovely time, my dears" Sheila said warmly.

Phryne turned towards her and was about to thank her, when she decided on another course of action. She removed her arm from Jack's and walked towards Sheila, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. Sheila, who had not been expecting such a response, smiled warmly and hugged her back immediately. She could feel Phryne's belly against her abdomen, and she pulled her closer.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly, her voice imbued with emotion and sincerity. Sheila closed her eyes and held her close, stroking her back tenderly.

"You're very welcome" Sheila responded, smiling against Phryne's cheek.

Jack watched his mother and his wife with a warm smile, and waited patiently until they released each other, and Phryne walked back towards him.

"We'll be back in half an hour" Jack assured them.

"We'll have dessert waiting for you" Sheila assured them. Phryne's eyes lit up and smiled, which both Jack and Sheila found endearing.

"See you soon" Phryne said to Mr Butler and Sheila, as Jack led her out of the house, closing the door behind them both. Once they had made it down the path and through the gate, Phryne looked up at Jack with a smile. "I feel as though I'm doing something I shouldn't be" she said lightly. Jack smirked.

"A feeling you're quite used to, I'm sure" Jack responded lightly. Phryne scoffed and feigned offence, but smirked in response and shrugged her shoulders dismissively, as he led her towards the beach.

The walk from Wardlow to the foreshore usually took less than three minutes. However, given Phryne's current condition, it took almost double that, which she found somewhat disconcerting. Jack, however, was a perfect gentleman, and he walked patiently at her pace, which she judged was a difficulty, given how tall he was, and how fast he often walked. By the time they made it onto the foreshore, which was sandy and windy and salty and glorious, she found herself feeling elated, and she smiled brightly at it, her eyes drifting towards the sea.

"Don't even think about it, Miss Fisher" Jack whispered, earning a cheeky laugh from his wife, who he led towards the first visible bench as promised to Dr MacMillan.

The bench was less than thirty yards away from the entrance of the beach, and Phryne did not argue or attempt to inveigle him, which he suspected was more due to her desire for the chips than gratitude. Either way, he was grateful for her reaction. She sat down on the right hand side of the bench and he joined her, handing her the first newspaper wrapped parcel of chips, which she opened with practiced hands. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes whilst they ate, watching the waves crashing on the foreshore, as the gulls flocked overhead, and the cool, salt-scented air drifted soothingly over their bodies. Phryne kicked at the sand absently, enjoying the sensation and sound of as she did so, before screwing up her now empty newspaper and leaning against Jack. He took the newspaper from her and placed it on the bench beside his own, before placing his right arm around her and drawing her close. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze upon her skin. It was glorious. After a couple of moments she opened her eyes and looked down at his wrist, where she made a note of the time. They'd used up half of their time already. She turned her head towards the sea, staring out across the wide expanse of the vast ocean, as the waves rolled and crashed onto the foreshore. She hadn't felt this calm in some time. Which was probably why she found discussing another subject which had been playing on her mind before she could stop the words from escaping her lips.

"They're going to be here soon" Phryne said simply, her voice calm and quiet. Jack blinked and looked down upon her, as she tilted her head up to face him. "We're running out of time" she admitted. Jack held her gaze for a moment and stroked her arm comfortingly. There was a worried edge to her voice which he sought to remedy.

"We'll be ready" Jack assured her. "The nursery is finished, the babies are strong and healthy, Dr MacMillan is only a telephone call away, and me, my mother, Dot and everyone else is here for you" he reminded her. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. There was still nervousness in her eyes, and hesitance in her manner, as though she were considering whether to continue or not. She quickly made her decision.

"We still haven't discussed names yet" Phryne said nervously. "Which is my fault entirely" she added apologetically. Jack drew her closer and placed his hand on the side of her belly. She exhaled deeply and relaxed against him, resting her head against his shoulder and staring out to sea.

"It's not your fault" Jack assured her kindly. "We can talk about it when you're ready" he added gently. Phryne smiled softly and continued staring out to sea, her mind and heart racing in equal measure. After a few moments of comfortable silence, she spoke again.

"I like Adria" Phryne said simply. Jack blinked and looked down upon her, just as she looked up at him. "For a girl" she added nervously. Jack held her gaze and smiled, his expression softening, his eyes alight. This was the first time she had suggested a name. And it was beautiful. "I heard the name England when I was a child" she explained. "I've adored it ever since" she stated. Jack nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful" Jack responded, trying to keep the emotion from his voice as he spoke. Phryne smiled, with what he suspected was relief.

"It's not a very common name" Phryne continued. "But it sounds strong, and feminine, and beautiful" she continued, her voice adopting a gentle, warmer tone. She looked up at him with worried eyes. "What do you think?" she asked. He had said the name was beautiful, but perhaps he was just being polite. But the smile he gave her in response, and the way his eyes lit up, made her realise it wasn't just politeness which had prompted his response. He liked the name too.

"I think it's perfect" Jack responded sincerely, his voice clearly affected with emotion. Phryne took his hand in her own and smiled, her eyes never breaking his gaze. "I was expecting you to suggest names such as Persephone or Venus" he added lightly. Phryne laughed, and scoffed lightly at his teasing. She then looked up at him and gasped.

"What about Aphrodite?" Phryne asked, excitement in her voice. "Oh, Jack, it's perfect!" she declared, her eyes gazing into his imploringly. Jack stared at her for a moment, and his expression lost all remnants of jest, and became quite serious. Before he had a chance to actually spontaneously combust, Phryne took pity on him and burst out laughing. Jack smirked in response and held her against him as she laughed.

"Very good, Miss Fisher" Jack responded dryly.

"You started it" Phryne countered. Jack smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I suppose I did" he responded easily. Phryne smiled and looked up at him.

"What about you?" Phryne asked gently. Jack looked down upon her and met her gaze, his expression one of interest and affection. "Which names do you like?" she asked. Jack considered the question for a moment, as names he had been thinking about appeared at the forefront of his mind.

"I think the name you picked is perfect" Jack responded sincerely. "Adria Robinson" he said gently. Phryne's breath hitched. She'd never said the full name out loud before. It sounded wonderful. She felt fear somewhere in the pit of her stomach, as excitement spread throughout her body. It really was beautiful. And it had never felt so real. "Perhaps Adria Jane Robinson?" Jack suggested. Phryne looked up at him with emotional eyes, and swallowed hard to compose herself. She nodded gently.

"Really?" Phryne asked, as though it were too good to be true. Jack smiled.

"Really" he assured her. Phryne could see the same emotion in his eyes which she was certain would be in her own, and she smiled brightly.

"I think it's beautiful" Phryne stated emphatically. "Thank you, Jack" she added sincerely. Jack smiled softly and nodded. "You still haven't told me the names you like" she explained gently. "We are having more than one baby, you know" she added lightly. Jack smirked in response and held her gaze. But he hesitated for a moment before suggesting them.

"I know you aren't precisely a fan of the traditional…" Jack began hesitantly.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, placing her hand over his and looking up into his eyes with a compelling gaze. "These babies are as much yours as they are mine, and we will pick the names together" she said kindly. "We're already doing quite well so far" she reminded him, smiling as she spoke. "I want to hear any names you have to suggest" she added sincerely. And she meant it, too. She knew Jack was a traditional man, and expected the names he would suggest to be traditional, too. In fact, she had something very traditional herself to suggest. Jack smiled softly and nodded. There was a brief silence before he responded.

"I've always liked the name 'Evelyn'" Jack said gently. Phryne considered the name for a moment and smiled.

"Evelyn" Phryne said softly, repeating the name out loud. "Evelyn Jane" she considered, smiling at the sound. "Jack, it's lovely" she assured him, wanting him to know that this was just as much his decision as it was hers. "Another strong, beautiful, feminine name" she added with a reassuring smile. Jack relaxed visibly and smiled softly. "And there are so many variations of it, she could choose which one she likes" she continued. Phryne stopped talking abruptly, as she realised the gravity of what she had just said. It felt so strange to be discussing their babies in this manner, which, in itself, was strange. They would be here soon, and they would need names.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked gently, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. "Because you don't have to-"

"I am sure" Phryne interceded, her voice kind but firm. "And I wouldn't" she assured him. Jack smiled softly in response and nodded. "Are there any other names you like?" she asked curiously. Jack nodded slowly. "I was expecting you to suggest names from Shakespeare's plays" she admitted. "Like 'Helena' or 'Celia'" she explained. Jack smiled softly. "I was wondering how to let you down gently if you suggested 'Titania'" she added lightly.

"What's wrong with Titania?" Jack asked seriously, seeming offended. Phryne looked up at him and laughed, but he did not. Her expression became serious and her eyes widened, as she looked up at him with concern. She was about to respond when she saw a smirk creep onto Jack's lips, and she scoffed, before sighing in relief and bursting out laughing. They should have had this conversation months ago.

"I also like Emily" Jack responded, his voice serious once more. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"So do I" Phryne replied. She and Jack looked at each other and smiled. "But I'm afraid I'm only carrying two babies, and I can't guarantee that they'll be girls" she advised. "Though you seem confident that at least one of them is" she stated. Jack nodded slowly in agreement.

"We don't have to decide immediately" Jack reassured her, his voice serious and kind, and devoid of jest. "We can wait until after the babies are born before deciding" he added kindly.

"Which makes sense, given we don't know whether I'm carrying boys or girls, or one of each" Phryne said lightly. Jack smiled and splayed his fingers across her belly as he held her to him.

"Have you thought about any boys names?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne looked up at him slowly and met his gaze.

"Actually, I have" Phryne responded. Although she found the idea of motherhood itself terrifying, she found the prospect of having a little boy even more frightening than a girl. She knew girls, she understood them. Boys, however, she did not. Men she did – well – but they were very different to boys. She found the prospect of having a little boy rather daunting. But she didn't have a preference, and she always loved a challenge. And how could a little boy of Jack's (or, indeed, a child of Jack's) bring anything other than joy? And so it had been quite easy for her to choose her preferred name if they had a son. Jack was watching her curiously, and waiting patiently for her to continue. "I was hoping that, if we have a son…" Phryne said slowly, not knowing how the modest inspector would react to her suggestion, "that we could name him after you" she said gently, her eyes holding his as she spoke.

Jack stared at Phryne for a moment and blinked, his eyes holding her gaze as he considered exactly what she had just said. There was hope and sincerity in her voice and expression, and she was looking up at him with nervous expectancy, and for one of only a handful of times that he had known her, he didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected – or, at least, it had never occurred to him that she might – well, he didn't…

"You…" Jack said gently, after a few moments of silence. "You want to name our son after me?" Jack asked, confusion in his voice, as though the notion had never occurred to him. Phryne suspected that it hadn't, and she smiled at his adorable expression.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne responded sincerely, her bright eyes holding his gaze. "I would love to name our son after you" she stated with conviction. Jack swallowed hard and nodded in acknowledgement, finding himself feeling suddenly rather overcome with emotion. He cleared his throat quietly.

"Really?" Jack asked, as though he couldn't quite believe it. Phryne smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Really" Phryne assured him, her smile growing. Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. It had never occurred to him that she would make such a suggestion, and he was deeply touched that she had. "Do you have any boys' names that you like?" Phryne asked, sensing Jack's emotions, and wanting to reassure him. "Just in case we have two" she said with a smile. Jack smirked at the thought. Two little boys just like Phryne. How would the world cope?

"I was going to suggest 'Arthur'" Jack said gently. Phryne's expression softened and her breath hitched. Her eyes adopted the same emotional look which his had only moments before, and she swallowed hard.

"Arthur" Phryne repeated, smiling softly, her voice filled with emotion. "You…" Phryne stammered, before inhaling sharply to compose herself. "Really?" she asked, borrowing his question from moments before. Jack smiled.

"Really" he replied, adopting her answer. Phryne smiled warmly and nodded, swallowing hard and blinking back the tears which had formed in her eyes.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne returned sincerely. "If we have one son, perhaps 'Arthur' could be his middle name?" she suggested. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Of course" he responded without hesitation. Phryne smiled and leaned on his shoulder once more.

"And if you surprise everyone by having triplets, perhaps Oberon Iago Robinson?" Jack teased. Phryne burst out laughing and looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and her stomach aching from exertion. Phryne shook her head and chuckled.

"No" Phryne said, her voice calm but serious. "Absolutely not" she added. Jack smirked in response, and held Phryne as she leaned against him. "That wasn't as scary as I thought it would be" she admitted, as the names they had chosen repeated themselves again and again in her mind, causing bursts of excitement to radiate throughout her body. "And easy, too" she confessed, looking up at Jack as she spoke. "I was worried that we wouldn't be able to agree, and we might argue" she said quietly. Jack stroked her belly soothingly.

"If you'd been serious when you suggested 'Aphrodite', we would've" Jack informed her. Phryne laughed once more, and Jack chuckled at her reaction, the sound of their laughter being carried across the foreshore on the cool evening air, as they enjoyed their last few minutes on the bench together before heading back home.

Blissfully unaware that they were being watched by two men in a black taxi cab, which was parked inconspicuously next to the foreshore.


	140. Chapter 107

After spending the remainder of their time on the beach, discussing their baby name choices and staring out to sea, Phryne and Jack found themselves feeling equally relaxed and exhilarated. So much so, that it was with great reluctance that Jack advised Phryne of the current time, and reminded her that they needed to return to the house in accordance with Mac's instructions. To his astonishment, she agreed without argument, and allowed him to help her to her feet before linking her arm through his and walking back across the foreshore and towards their home.

As Phryne walked with Jack, she found herself feeling considerably calmer and more relaxed that she had following the incident with her aunt. The combination of Jack's company and the beach had had a wonderfully soothing affect upon her, and the subject which they had discussed left her feeling almost euphoric. She'd wanted to talk to him about names for their babies for so long, but had found it difficult to broach the subject. Her knowledge on pregnancy was limited, but she did know that it was a very precarious event, even more so when carrying more than one child. And so broaching the subject – even thinking about names and associating them with the movements she felt inside her – felt very daunting, even dangerous sometimes, as though she were tempting fate. But she could feel the babies moving and growing inside her, their strength and confidence enhancing her own. Despite the fact they would be small, they were getting bigger, and Mac had assured her they were a healthy size, even if born immediately. Which she had (thankfully) assured her that they would not be. So the babies were almost ready to be born, the nursery was finally finished, and everyone was on standby for their arrival. And as they would be here soon, it was important that she and Jack had the conversation, because their babies needed names. And after a discussion upon the foreshore that warm evening, they had discussed the names they liked, and agreed to wait until they met their children before making the final decision. And yet, ever since they had discussed the names, Phryne had found herself thinking about them over and over again, sounding them out internally. She suspected that Jack was doing the same too; and had she asked him directly, she would have found her deductions proven correct.

 _Adria Jane Robinson. Evelyn Jane Robinson. Jack Arthur Robinson. Arthur Jack Robinson._

As she considered the names once more, she experienced excitement bordering on euphoria which was completely unparalleled, and she was smiling all the way back to the house.

Despite the fact that it usually took Phryne less than five minutes to walk to the foreshore, in her current condition it took almost ten, and she found herself feeling wearied by the brief excursion by the time she returned to the house.

After closing the front door behind them Jack, noticing his wife's weariness despite her attempts to conceal it, placed his hand on her lower back and stood between her and the staircase, which she was looking at with a wary expression. She drew herself out of her thoughts and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Why don't we sit down in the dining room for a few minutes?" Jack suggested. "My mother mentioned dessert, before we left" he reminded her. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded, quietly thanking him, before allowing him to escort her into the dining room and pull out her chair for her. Before she could sit down, Sheila emerged from the kitchen with a smile, and was wiping her hands on her white apron.

"Hello, dears" Sheila greeted warmly. "How was your walk?"

"Lovely, thank you" Phryne replied, her voice reflecting both her contentment and her weariness. Sheila smiled with understanding. Phryne's cheeks were flushed with a reassuring pink hue, her eyes were bright and healthy, and she appeared much more relaxed. Her eyes drifted from Phryne to her son, and then back to her pregnant daughter-in-law.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Sheila responded sincerely. "Would either of you care for Victoria sponge cake and homemade custard?" she offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you" Phryne responded gratefully, experiencing a renewed sense of hunger at the prospect of one of Sheila's divine desserts. Jack politely assented too, and Sheila smiled, nodded, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

The dessert was was so light and delicious that Phryne found herself enjoying a second helping before Jack had even finished his first. She thanked Sheila as she laid down the second plate, and looked up at Jack, who smiled as he ate his penultimate forkful of cake, and met his gaze with bright eyes.

"You have that whole piece to yourself, whereas I _am_ eating for three" Phryne explained, her tone and expression light and playful. "I could hardly deny your children a fair amount of one of your mother's desserts" she added with conviction. Jack smirked and held her gaze with warm eyes.

"Your selflessness is truly unparalleled" Jack replied fondly.

"Yes, it is" Phryne responded artlessly. "You must remember to write to the Pope about my canonization" she teased. As Jack looked up at her and raised his eyebrow in amusement, Phryne smiled and ate the first forkful of her second piece of cake.

After finishing her second slice of cake, Phryne found that the combination of her dinner, the walk to the beach and the emotional exchange with her aunt had made her very tired. So after thanking Sheila for dessert, Phryne and Jack returned to their bedroom, which was their sanctuary. But Phryne knew she couldn't sleep yet. Her body ached, and the sight of the ocean had made her desperate to be immersed in water, so she ran herself a bath. But there was something she needed to do first.

"I'm going to telephone Aunt Prudence" Phryne advised Jack, as she emerged from the bathroom, where she had begun the preparations for her bath. Jack looked up at her from his armchair beside the table and met her gaze, patiently waiting for her to continue. "How would you feel about her coming over for dinner on Sunday?" she asked. Jack held her gaze for a few moments and considered her closely. She appeared tired and calm, and a little wary.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne smiled softly, as she made her way towards him.

"No" Phryne responded honestly, stopping as she reached him, and looking down into his eyes. Jack reached up and placed his left hand on the side of her belly, splaying his fingers across the material of the dress which covered her skin. Her breath caught in her throat. "But I don't want to argue with her, and I think it's important that we resolve this once and for all" she explained. "And I don't want us to fall out now, when the babies are about to be born" she added, her voice quieter and more hesitant. "I don't want them to be born into any kind of conflict" she stated with conviction. Jack nodded in understanding and stroked her side soothingly, his eyes holding her gaze as he spoke. Although Phryne had been deeply affected by the conversation with her aunt, she was seeking to remedy it at the earliest opportunity, even though he felt quite confident that the prospect of seeing her aunt again so soon would be filling her with concern. Jack's expression softened, and he looked up at her with pride. She would never cease to surprise him with her strength, bravery and innate selflessness. And she thought he was the noble one. He smiled reassuringly.

"In that case, I think it's a wonderful idea" Jack assured her, firmly trying to suppress his rather prevalent concerns about the effect Mrs Stanley seemed to be having on Phryne throughout her pregnancy. At least this time he would be in attendance, and would be able to mediate if the situation became fraught. His thoughts on the subject were thankfully distracted by Phryne, who placed her hand over his and smiled warmly upon him.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne responded gratefully, before stroking his hand tenderly, and then heading towards the telephone.

Phryne walked slowly towards the telephone, experienced a moment of hesitation, and then took a deep breath as she picked up the receiver. She dialled the familiar number, and her breath caught in her throat as it was answered by Mrs Truebody on the second ring. After a brief exchange with her aunt's housekeeper, Phryne heard the sound of movement and familiar voices, and her aunt picked up the phone.

"Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked, her tone imbued with concern and surprise. "Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly, as though believing the only reason her niece would telephone her (especially after that afternoon) was in an emergency. And she sounded truly, deeply concerned about her. Phryne felt something inside her ache.

"Yes, Aunt Prudence, everything is fine" Phryne assured her aunt. "I was hoping you might be available for dinner on Sunday?" she explained kindly. "I don't want us to leave things are they were this afternoon" she added gently. Mrs Stanley was uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments, and Phryne was about to ask if she was still there when she responded.

"I… yes, dear girl, of course" Mrs Stanley responded, disbelief and humility entering her tone, as well as almost palpable relief. Phryne felt herself relaxing slightly. A small part of her had feared that the telephone call might reignite the discussion they'd had earlier in the day, which she didn't feel quite up to dealing with just now. "I would be honoured to join you and Jack for dinner on Sunday" she added, her voice more like her own, despite the humility in her tone. "Thank you, Phryne" she added, in such a sincere manner that Phryne found herself feeling quite touched.

"You're welcome, Aunt Prudence" Phryne responded warmly. "We look forward to seeing you" she added sincerely, before exchanging a few more words with her aunt, assuring her that she really was quite alright, and hanging up the telephone. Jack smiled proudly as he sorted through his correspondence. Phryne sighed with relief and made her way back towards him. "Thank you" she said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

Jack looked up at her and reached up towards her, stroking her lower back soothingly. Lately, he found himself experiencing a strong, almost irresistible, urge to touch her. As her pregnancy had progressed, he'd marvelled at her changing body, and had adored it beyond description. And now, as she reached the end of her pregnancy, he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his hands off her. Whether that was due to his all-consuming love for her, or an innate – possibly even primal – desire to protect her and their children, he was not sure. Though he suspected it was a combination of the two. His thoughts were distracted as she stepped back and leaned into his touch.

"That feels wonderful" Phryne breathed, using the hand she had on his shoulder to steady herself. "You have the most incredible hands, Jack Robinson" she commended. "I can see why you are so talented on the piano" she explained. "Amongst other things" she added, her voice adopting a salacious edge which caused his eyes to darken, and had the usual effect upon his body.

"Why don't you have a nice, hot bath" Jack suggested, his voice deep and sensual. "And we can continue our discussion when you return" he explained, his tone filled with promise, as his hand caressing her lower back.

Phryne hummed in agreement, before placing her hand over his and turning towards him, tugging his hand gently to draw him to his feet. Jack stood up obediently, his body just inches from hers, their dark eyes meeting. Phryne closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes holding his gaze, never blinking.

"Perhaps you could join me" Phryne said invitingly, her voice adopting a sultry edge which Jack found himself physically incapable of resisting. A smirk tugged at his lips, and he placed his hand over the hand which was cupping his cheek, moving it towards his lips and kissing it tenderly. He felt Phryne shiver.

"Lead the way, Miss Fisher" Jack responded, his eyes alight. Phryne smiled and drew their hands down lower, before leading him into the bathroom.

After Jack and Phryne had each surprised the other with the extent of their creativity and dexterity, they emerged from the bath just as the water turned cool, feeling relaxed and sated, and tingling pleasantly in the aftermath of their pleasure. They spent the rest of the evening together upon the chaise, with Jack leaning against the edge of the lounge as Phryne leaned against him, lying on her right side and resting upon him, with his hand placed protectively upon the side of her belly. They spent several hours reading together, listening to music and talking, until half-past ten, when Jack felt Phryne's head lull upon his chest, as sleep finally began to claim her. He managed to persuade her, with only minimal coaxing required, that they should retire for the evening, and he escorted his sleepy wife to her bed, watching her fall asleep moments after her head touched the pillow.

Phryne slept well and deeply for the majority of the night, rising only twice to attend the bathroom or change her sleeping position, before embracing slumber once more. It therefore came as quite a surprise to her when she woke late, rising after half-past nine, which was unprecedented for her at this stage of her pregnancy. Jack was sitting in his armchair by the table, and rose and walked towards her as she woke, watching affectionately as she sleepily pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Good morning" Jack greeted, sitting on the bed beside her, as she leaned back against her pillows. She looked happy and healthy and extremely well rested. He was glad she had managed to have such a good night's sleep. Phryne smiled warmly and met his gaze.

"Good morning" Phryne returned, placing her hand on the side of her belly, as her babies began to kick her most suggestively, reminding her of their pressing need for sustenance. "What time is it?" she asked, acutely aware of her own hunger.

"Half-past nine" Jack replied gently, his eyes fixated upon the hand she was tenderly caressing her belly with, in an action which appeared both protective and instinctive. "Are you hungry?" he asked, knowing that she would be.

"Aren't I always?" she responded lightly. Jack smiled softly. "But I need to bathe first" she advised, placing her left hand at the base of her back, and rubbing it soothingly. It was very, very sore. Jack noted the look of discomfort upon her face, and watched her with concern, before nodding in understanding.

"I'll run it for you" Jack replied kindly. "And then I'll go and have a word with Mr Butler" he added, before rising to his feet. Phryne felt a strong pang of guilt and discomfort, neither of which were physical, and looked up at him, trying to suppress the unsettling feeling she was currently experiencing.

"Jack" Phryne called, her voice hesitant, and prompting him to turn back towards her, as he looked at her curiously. "You don't have to run around after me" she explained tentatively, her voice kind, not wishing for him to think her ungrateful. "I'm perfectly capable of doing all of these things for myself. I'm not ill" she added in a gentle and tender tone, as she took his hand and holding his gaze. "And you wouldn't want me to get too used to it" she added lightly, smiling warmly, and hoping he understood. Jack eased himself back onto the bed beside her, his eyes never leaving hers, their hands entwined. She was relieved that he did not appear hurt or offended – and from his eyes she could see that he understood perfectly.

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice imbued with warmth and sincerity. He considered her, and her words, for a few moments more before responding. "Why don't you run the bath and I'll have a word with Mr Butler about breakfast?" he suggested. Phryne smiled at their compromise.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently, squeezing his hand as she spoke, wanting to ensure that he wasn't offended. Relief flooded her as she considered his expression, and realized that he wasn't. Jack smiled at her and gently laid down her hand, before rising to his feet and heading towards the door, and disappearing out onto the landing. After he left, Phryne realised that he didn't need to ask her what she wanted for breakfast. Because he already knew. And she found his knowledge both touching and a little scary. But she quickly dismissed the latter, rose slowly to her feet, and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

After bathing and breakfasting, Phryne changed into a light purple cotton day dress, applied some powder, kohl and her trademark red lipstick, and joined Jack at the table as they attended to their correspondence. Phryne had sifted through her own missives, dividing them into professional and personal, and dealing with each in turn. Of course, she devoted her attentions first to her most recent letter from Jane, which was as amusing and entertaining and utterly endearing as always, filled with information on her studies, her social activities, and of course, the usual questions and facts about pregnancy. _"Did you know that unborn babies can recognise sounds?"_ she wrote. _"Studies have shown that they recognise the voice of their mother, as well as others who are around her during her pregnancy"_ she continued, her words echoing those of Mac. _"I wonder if they would recognise music, or literature too, if books were read to them aloud?"_. Phryne smiled at the thought, and was considering the question herself, when there was a polite knock at the door.

"Come in" Phryne called invitingly, as she and Jack turned towards the door, which Sheila opened slowly, as she stepped into the room.

"Good morning, my dears" Sheila greeted warmly, before turning towards Phryne. "Your friends, Bert and Cec, have arrived with a delivery for you from the docks" she explained. Phryne considered the matter for a few moments, and found herself utterly perplexed. All the items she had ordered for the nursery were from Australia, she'd not made any arrangements for anything to be imported.

"For me?" Phryne asked, confusion evident in her tone and expression, as she tried to think of what it could be. "I haven't ordered anything" she said quietly, contemplating the matter further, as she slowly rose to her feet.

"No illicit literature?" Jack asked, half-seriously, as he rose to his feet. "No cases of rare double malt, caviar, or even weapons?" he teased. Phryne smiled in amusement and met his gaze.

"Hardly" Phryne replied, her tone perfectly sincere. "Thank you, Sheila" she added, as she walked towards her, with Jack following close behind.

Phryne walked ahead of Sheila and Jack, leading them slowly across the landing and down the staircase. When she arrived on the bottom step, she found Bert and Cec standing next to two large wooden crates, which Mr Butler was staring down at. Her wharfie friends looked up at her as she descended.

"Hello Bert, Cec" Phryne greeted brightly, stepping onto the tiled floor of the foyer and taking a few steps towards the crates. "What's this?" she asked, perplexed, as she looked up at them with a confused expression. Bert, who had been staring not-to-subtly at her belly, looked up immediately, and cleared his throat.

"Dunno, Miss" Bert responded simply. "They were delivered on a cargo ship which came in today from England" he explained. His words caused realisation to dawn on Phryne immediately, and she internally chided herself for her ignorance. She should have realised it before. "These two had your name and address on it, so we nabbed 'em, and brought 'em here personally" he explained. "Just in case they didn't ought to go through customs, like with your-" Bert paused for a moment and looked up at Jack, who was a decent bloke, but a cop none the less. Jack rose an eyebrow, and Phryne walked closer to the crates. "Swiss chocolate" he said quickly. A small smirk played upon Jack's face as she descended the final few steps. He strongly suspected that Cec and Bert have helped her conceal more than European confectionary from customs over the years. But it was probably best he didn't know about that. Not that Bert, who was looking at him with a most commendable expression of innocence, would tell him anyway. He smiled at the wharfie and greeted him and Cec, before following his wife towards the crates, which she was staring down at with mild confusion. As soon as he reached her side, Phryne began to speak.

"In my mother's last letter, she said she was sending me 'a few things' for the… baby" Phryne said to Jack, catching herself just before she unwittingly revealed that she was carrying more than one child to the currently oblivious Bert and Cec. "I thought she meant a few items of clothing and trinkets, not two crates" she stated, staring at the crates with confusion and concern. Her mother was not extravagant, and was a thoughtful and organised, and rather sentimental, so she could understand her possibly going a little overboard. Especially considering how poor her parents had been when she and Janey were children; there must have been so much her mother ached to provide them with, so it was understandable that she would provide so many gifts for her grandchildren. But it wasn't just the amount which concerned her; it was her father's influence she was wary of. What he would deem acceptable to send his baby grandchildren was a rather worrying thought.

"I dunno what it is, but it's bloody – blasted – heavy" Bert opined, looking up at Sheila with an apologetic expression as he corrected himself. She smiled at him kindly.

"There's no need to worry about your language around me, Bert" Sheila said warmly. "I worked in a hospital for forty years, I've heard it all" she assured him. Bert nodded in understanding and cleared his throat.

"Where'd ya want it?" Bert asked Phryne. The lady detective noticed more than a trace of wariness in Bert's tone, which she suspected was due to the fact he suspected she'd want the crates upstairs, as they were almost certainly for the nursery. But given how heavy they were, and how kind Bert and Cec were to have brought them all the way here, she wouldn't dream of asking them to carry them both up two flights of stairs to the nursery.

"Perhaps we could take them into the parlour?" Phryne suggested, to the evident relief of the wharfies. "I'll open them and sort through everything in there" she added. Bert nodded in agreement and gestured towards Cec, who helped him carry the first crate. Jack turned towards Mr Butler.

"Mr Butler, perhaps you and I could carry the second crate?" Jack suggested chivalrously. Mr Butler nodded immediately in agreement.

"Of course, Sir" Mr B responded, as he and Jack made their way towards the second crate, lifted it, and carried it into the parlour. Phryne stared at Jack as he lifted the crate and carried it through the door, finding the sight of him doing so incredibly attractive.

"Phryne?" said Sheila, for what Phryne suspected was the second time, given the gentle inflection of her tone. She turned towards her. "Perhaps we should sit down?" she suggested. Phryne smiled and agreed, and she and Sheila followed the men into the parlour.

As soon as they entered, Phryne found Cec and Bert thanking Jack and Mr Butler, as all men stood around the crates. They had moved the table from the middle of the room, and it now rested behind the chaise, making room for both of the crates. As Phryne entered the room, she met Mr Butler's gaze.

"Thank you for your help, Mr B" Phryne said gratefully. "Would you be so kind as to bring some beers for Bert and Cec, and tea and lemonade for the rest of us?" she asked, to the delight of the wharfies, whose gratified sigh was audible.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded, before disappearing from the room, and leaving the others in the company of the crates.

"Do you know what your parents have sent you?" Jack asked curiously. Phryne looked up at him.

"I have no idea" she responded honestly. "But if my father had anything to do with the selection of the items, I think we should open these crates with extreme caution" she stated.

As if on cue, Mr Butler reentered the room, and handed the two beers he was carrying to Bert and Cec, who thanked him sincerely and then began to drink quickly. Phryne smiled softly and turned back to Mr Butler, who had also produced a crowbar. She smiled and reached for it, her fingers grazing the cold metal, and was about to relieve Mr Butler of it when Jack spoke.

"Perhaps I should open the crates" Jack suggested tentatively. Phryne seemed about to protest, but thought better of it, and released her hold upon the crowbar.

"Of course" Phryne responded, watching as Jack accepted the crowbar from Mr Butler with thanks, then turned back towards her with a questioning gaze. She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I order many things from abroad – silks, bath salts, confectionary and so on" she explained simply. Jack smirked in response. He suspected – in fact, he knew – that she imported a damn sight more than dresses and chocolate. "And crowbars are such useful things to have about the house" she added dismissively. Jack smiled with amusement and nodded, before instructing Phryne and his mother to stand back, as he opened the first crate.

Jack opened both crates with ease, removing the top wooden panel which acted as a lid, and laying them carefully against the side of their respective crates. As Phryne looked down into each crate, she found that they were both filled with various boxes, which reached the top of each crate. The boxes were neatly stacked and arranged, and each different in colour, size and design. She could make out parts of logos and recognised several boxes as belonging to some of the most exclusive boutiques in Mayfair, as well as some department stores which her mother favoured, including Harrods. Phryne stared down in amazement at the veritable treasure trove of items she had received. She could only begin to imagine what the boxes contained.

"Bloody hell" Cec breathed, removing his now empty beer from his lips and taking a step forward, just as Mr Butler reentered the room and gave him another. "Are these all from your mother?" he asked, amazed, as Mr Butler laid down a silver salver adorned with tea, lemonade and two more beers for the wharfies, who were excellent drinkers. Phryne's attentions were caught by a two rectangular wooden boxes on the top of the first crate. She reached for one of them, and lifted it before anyone had the opportunity to assist her.

"And my father" Phryne added, opening the box to reveal a bottle of very expensive _Dom Perignon_ of this year's date. She removed the bottle from its well-padded casket and handed it to Jack, who examined it as though it were evidence. Inside the container was also a small white envelope, which she recognised as being part of her father's stationary. 'Phryne and Jack' was written in his recognisable script on the front, and she opened it.

"Dearest Phryne and Jack" Phryne read to herself. "Something to wet the babies' heads with, when the time comes" she read. "Phryne, darling, I've sent two bottles so you can have one to yourself – I imagine you'll need it! Until October, Father." Phryne sighed lightly and put the note back into the envelope, which she tucked safely back into the box, as she looked up at Jack.

"A very generous gift" Jack declared, as he accepted the box from Phryne and placed the champagne carefully back inside.

"Yes" Phryne agreed, before turning her attentions back towards the crate. "And it's just the tip of the proverbial iceburg" she added, as she looked down at the crates. She found herself feeling rather overwhelmed by the sight of the gifts, and the knowledge of her father's opulent and extravagant lifestyle. It struck her suddenly that it was likely that it was her own money that had paid for these items. She forced aside the notion and forced herself to approach the task objectively, and with gratitude. Her mother was a very thoughtful, sentimental woman, and she would have put a lot of thought into the gifts she chose. "Shall we?" she asked, looking from Jack to Sheila, as they knelt down on the floor and began to remove boxes from the crates.

Phryne, Jack and Sheila spent the next thirty minutes removing all the items from the crates and opening each box in turn, as Cec and Bert watched with curious interest. Phryne was relieved to find that her fears concerning her father's idea of gifts for the babies was not as opulent or over the top as she had feared; or, at least, it wasn't reflected in the gifts which her parents had sent her. She quickly came to realise that her mother had clearly exerted considerable influence over the items which had been chosen and sent, and had evidently reigned in her father's tendency towards the extravagant and inappropriate. Though there had been a few items which had snuck their way in, which were clearly from her father. Which included a box of Cuban cigars for Jack (which Phryne found amusing due to their illegality and the fact Jack did not smoke – as well as the fact he was a serving office of the Police force). And yet, for the occasion, the gift was appropriate. As was the alcohol, she supposed. And both of them had amused Jack greatly. A solid silver rattle with intricate engravings, which Phryne doubted the babies would be able to lift let alone play with, also formed part of his selection. Although it was extravagant and expensive, it was also beautiful, and a thoughtful gift for his grandchildren. And if it hadn't been so heavy, it would have been appropriate, too. Phryne smiled fondly and placed the rattle back inside its little box, wrapping it in the tissue paper first, and reminding herself that it was the thought that counted.

Although Phryne had been concerned and a little overwhelmed when she first received the crates (mainly due to her fears over her father's influence upon their contents) she quickly found herself feeling excited and even touched by the packages contained within. The treasures her parents sent for the babies consisted of a combination of clothing, blankets, trinkets and ornaments, with the main items being clothing. The majority of boxes in the first crate Phryne and her family opened contained boxes of baby clothing from both exclusive establishments and department stores. Each tiny garment was folded neatly and wrapped in white or yellow or pale pink tissue paper, and placed carefully in the box; with some boxes containing multiple items of clothing, which had clearly been selected by her mother who, like herself, had bought items from both expensive and more affordable establishments. Although she had not counted the garments, nor had the opportunity to examine them closely, she estimated that her mother must have sent at least ten blankets, ten cardigans, fifteen to twenty baby dresses and gowns, five two-piece outfits, five day dresses, a dozen bonnets and innumerable pairs of booties, socks and bloomers. The baby clothes were mainly white and cream, but there were some in other pastel shades, and many with embroidered flowers or birds or detailing. The garments were all beautifully designed and in an array of fabrics, including cotton and silk, with detailing in ribbon and lace. The blankets were al high-quality and expensive, some of them embroidered with little flowers or other such decoration. Phryne was both moved and deeply touched by the items her mother had chosen, and was quite overwhelmed by the quantity she had sent her. She had clearly put a lot of thought into the gifts, and Phryne found herself feeling quite overcome. She'd been close to tears on a couple of occasions, which she had managed to conceal from her family, who had been occupying themselves with helping her with her task. Well, almost everyone. Because Jack, noticing that she had been holding the same white blanket with two blue swallows embroidered upon it for some time, had edged towards her and placed his hand on her back, drawing her out of her stupor. She smiled at him in response to his unspoken question, and folded the blanket carefully, placing it neatly back into its box.

The second crate did not contain clothing for the babies, but held boxes filled with other baby-related items. There were several boxes of various toiletries, creams and powders, which her mother had been generous with in quantity. However, the majority of the boxes in the crate contained toys, which varied in size and expense. Phryne quickly judged that the large golden-brown teddy bear with an overly extravagant pink bow from Harrods was a selection of her father; she could almost hear her mother trying to convince him to buy something a little smaller, reminding him of the fact the items would need to be shipped to Australia in the hopes of swaying him. She could also hear his inevitable response of 'damn the expense! These are our grandchildren, Margaret', just as clearly. She smiled softly as she handed the bear to Sheila, who stroked its soft ears, and sat it down beside her. The boxes also contained smaller teddy bears, several rattles in various colours, materials and designs, other soft toys of various animal designs, two dozen books of both classic and modern children's literature (some of which she had already obtained), a beautiful musical box which played Phryne's favourite tune, _Clair de Lune_ , a black photo album with 'Robinson' inscribed upon it in beautiful gold lettering, and a pair of silver bracelets for the babies.

Phryne, Jack and Sheila were almost at the bottom of the second crate when Bert, who was surveying the boxes with curiosity and wariness, frowned in confusion.

"Bloody hell" Bert said, for the third time that day. "How many babies are you havin'?" he asked, thankfully rhetorically.

"Enough" Phryne responded, as she opened a box which she recognised from one of her favourite couturiers in Oxford Street. Though as far as she remembered, they did not specialise in children's wear. She opened the box carefully and looked inside, gasping slightly as she looked down upon its contents. Jack turned towards her, and followed her gaze to the box, as Phryne lifted the garment up.

Inside the box was a beautiful white silk kimono with lace detail, which felt soft and feather-light beneath Phryne's fingertips. It was one of the most beautiful robes she had ever seen, and she drew it close. Sheila smiled softly, placing down a box containing a sterling silver rattle, and turning her attentions towards the garment Phryne was holding.

"Isn't that lovely?" Sheila opined, her voice filled with warmth. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful" Phryne responded, as she folded the robe carefully, and placed it back into its box. As she did so, she noticed a note in her mother's hand folded to the side, and she picked it up to read it.

 _"Darling Phryne,_

 _I hope you are well, and getting as much rest as I know you will require. As well as buying gifts for the baby (and some items for Jack, too – your father insisted we purchase those ghastly cigars), I have taken the liberty of ordering some nightwear for you from Adeline and Bloom. As well as the kimono, there are five night dresses in an assortment of colours, which I hope you will like. Madame Adeline assured me that they would be comfortable and light, and more than suitable for you in your current condition. I trust they will also serve you well in the weeks which follow. I've also included a few little treats for you – I hope you enjoy them._

 _If you require anything, please do let me know. You can telephone me at any time, my darling, day or night. I'm counting down the moments until we arrive in October._

 _All my love,_

 _Mother."_

Phryne swallowed hard and attempted to suppress the emotions which were rising within her. It wasn't like her to become so emotionally affected by something, but she'd found that her emotions had been rather unpredictable throughout her pregnancy. She became upset quicker than usual, and at events or situations which wouldn't usually cause her to become so upset; or, at least, not as upset as she did. And it was embarrassing, and mortifying and incredibly confusing. And the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to it.

So Phryne calmly placed the kimono and the letter back in the box, and then opened the others in the crate, which were from her favourite couturier in England. Each box contained a nightdress of the same silk design, but in a different shade; her mother had bought her ones in white, red, light pink, dark purple and black, her favourite colours. She smiled fondly as she stacked the boxes with her kimono, as their destination would be different from the others. Sheila then passed her the final box, which was from Harrods, and she opened it with interest. Jack watched her eyes widen, her expression soften, and a warm smile play upon her lips. Inside the box was a selection of foods, mainly confectionary – including toffee, sweets and chocolate – from Harrods. Phryne examined them closely, and found herself feeling touched that her mother remembered all her favourite treats. She met Jack's gaze and smiled, as she put the lid back on the box and placed it with the rest.

"Thank you" Phryne said to Jack and Sheila, who waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts. It was clear that she was quite affected by the gifts, and they each understood why. Even Cec and Bert seemed to realise how emotionally affected she was.

"D'ya want us to take 'em upstairs, Miss?" offered Bert, who was feeling much restored after his third bottle of beer. "It won't be no trouble" he assured her.

"No, Miss" added Cec, smiling politely as he spoke. "No trouble at all" he stated. Phryne smiled gratefully at them both as she considered their offer.

"I would be very grateful if you could, if you wouldn't mind?" Phryne replied gently. "And if you will join us for lunch as a thank you" she added warmly. Bert smiled at Phryne. She knew the way to his heart.

"Sounds good to me" Bert declared, before turning towards Cec, who nodded in agreement.

"Yair, that'd be bonzer, Miss. Thanks" Cec added. Phryne smiled.

"You are most welcome" Phryne advised, as Jack, Sheila, Bert and Cec helped to load the crates with the boxes containing the baby items once more.

"Do you need a hand?" Jack asked Bert, as he and Cec lifted the first crate.

"Nah, we'll be alright. Thanks, inspector" Bert responded, as they carried the first crate through the parlour.

"Call me Jack" Jack said politely. Bert held his gaze for a moment and nodded. It didn't seem right to be calling a cop by their first name – or any name, really, other than 'cop'. Or several others which he and his mates often used to refer to them. None of which he'd use in Miss Phryne's house, of course. Because Robinson really was a good man. Even for a cop.

"Thanks" Bert said, despite them both knowing that he never would. "Come on, Cec. Lift it up a bit, mate, will ya?" he requested, as they took the first crate through.

Jack turned back towards Phryne, who was sat on the Persian rug, with cushions supporting her back. She placed her hand on the couch and tried to pull herself up, but her back protested, aching from her sitting position on the floor. She groaned in discomfort, and felt Jack behind her, placing one hand on her back and the other in her hand as he drew her to her feet. Phryne turned back towards him and rubbed her aching back, as she met his gaze with an embarrassed expression.

"Thank you" Phryne said gratefully. "I sometimes forget it's not as easy for me to get up as it used to be" she added lightly. Jack smiled softly and placed one hand on her waist.

"Perhaps you should sit down?" he suggested gently.

Phryne was about to agree, when she heard a heavy knock upstairs, which was quickly followed by Bert's remonstrative 'mind the bleedin' walls, mate! That painting's probably worth more than our cab!' he stated. Phryne smiled and walked through the parlour and towards the bottom of the staircase.

"Don't worry about the décor" Phryne called up pleasantly, rubbing her back soothingly as she spoke. "Thank you!" she added, receiving a chorus of thanks and 'no worries' in response. Phryne smiled softly and returned to the parlour, where Jack and Sheila were talking. As she entered, Sheila turned towards her with a smile.

"I'll go and help Tobias with lunch" she announced, before disappearing from the room, and leaving Phryne and Jack quite alone.

Phryne smiled gently at Jack and walked towards him, lowering her hand from her back and trying to walk off the persistent ache she felt, which appeared to be her body's punishment for sitting down for so long. The babies, who were growing bigger by the day, were asleep inside her, and she found herself feeling both sore and incredibly heavy, all of which she attempted to conceal with a disarming smile. A smile which would have fooled most people, but not Jack, who could see her pain in her eyes. As she approached him, he took a few steps towards her, placed his arms around her, and drew her close. Before she could speak, she felt his hand on her lower back, his clever fingers massaging her aching body, and prompting her to practically melt into his embrace. She sighed contently and nuzzled into his neck, allowing him to hold her and continue his ministrations, as she drew her arms up his back and held onto his shoulders, snuggling into him. Jack felt her relax into his embrace, and continued to rub her back, feeling her push her body against his. The sensation of her rounded belly against his body caused his heart to race, and he smiled against the top of her forehead as he held her.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, feeling his lips upon her skin. He truly had the most wonderful, magical touch. Jack felt her smile against his neck. "That feels wonderful" she slurred contently. Jack suppressed a smirk and kissed her forehead, all the while continuing with his ministrations.

"How's your back?" Jack asked gently. Phryne sighed lightly against his skin.

"Fine" Phryne responded instinctively. Jack was silent for a few moments, and she relented. "Sore" she responded honestly. "I shouldn't have sat on the floor for so long" she advised. "I keep forgetting I'm not quite as flexible as I used to be" she added quietly. Jack smiled against her skin.

"I wouldn't say that" Jack whispered, his tone suggestive. Phryne smiled and found herself flooded with memories of the bathtub the night before, where she had also had the pleasure of enjoying Jack's magical touch. She laughed in response and leaned back slightly, looking up to face him. She was about to respond, when they heard heavy footsteps on the staircase, prompting Phryne to step out of his embrace and turn towards the door, just as Cec and Bert returned for the second crate.

"Thank you Bert, Cec" Phryne said gratefully. Her thanks was met with a chorus of 'no worries', as the wharfies carried the crate up the staircase. Phryne and Jack remained silent for several moments, as they listened out for the inevitable curses and remonstrations as the men navigated the staircase with the crate. Once their voices (and Bert's final curse) were out of earshot, Phryne turned back towards Jack. "I hadn't expected my parents to send us so much" she explained. Jack held her gaze and listened to her patiently. "I have no idea where we're going to put it all" she admitted, her tone edged with concern. Jack stepped towards her and put his hands on her waist.

"The nursery is huge" Jack reminded her. Phryne smiled softly and held his gaze. "There's plenty of room" he assured her kindly. "We'll go through it all together, either later today or tomorrow morning after your appointment, and we'll put it where you want it to go" he stated. Phryne placed one hand over his.

"Where _we_ want it to go" Phryne corrected. Jack smiled softly and nodded in response.

"Alright" Jack agreed, smiling warmly at her as he spoke. "Either way, it will be absolutely fine" he assured her, the confidence in his voice reassuring her greatly. She nodded in response. "My main concern is what to do with the illegal cigars your father has sent me" he added lightly, knowing that Phryne would appreciate the distraction. And that she probably found the gift itself incredibly amusing. And judging from the bright smile upon her face, he was right.

"You could always smoke the evidence" Phryne teased. Jack rose an eyebrow.

"I could" he conceded, feigning ease. Phryne laughed.

"You never smoke" Phryne stated.

"But I could start" Jack responded lightly. Phryne smiled in amusement.

"With illicit cigars?" Phryne asked, her pitch rising slightly at the end of the question. Jack smirked.

"Would you report me, Miss Fisher?" he asked lightly, stroking her waist as he spoke, before resting his hand on the side of her belly. Phryne smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Inspector" she replied, before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

Shortly after Bert and Cec returned from carrying the second crate up to the nursery, Mr Butler announced that luncheon was served, and Phryne, Jack and the wharfies made their way into the dining room, where Mr Butler and Sheila had laid out a veritable feast (which Phryne insisted they both join her in enjoying). After enjoying lunch, dessert, and some more drinks in the parlour, Cec and Bert left Wardlow shortly after two o'clock, with full stomach, quenched thirst, and Phryne's gratitude, as well as an invitation to lunch on Monday afternoon, which they graciously accepted.

After saying goodbye to Bert and Cec, Phryne closed the door behind them, and stifled a yawn. She'd had a more active morning than she was used to as of late, and had enjoyed a considerable amount of food. Although she had intended to finish dealing with her correspondence after Bert and Cec had left, she found herself feeling a very strong desire to lay down. And her lower back was still very sore. She walked back towards the parlour, where Jack and Sheila were seated, engaged in conversation. They turned towards her as she entered the room.

"I'm going to go and lie down for a while" Phryne explained. Sheila smiled softly.

"Alright, my dear" Sheila replied warmly. "Let me know if there's anything you need" she added. Phryne thanked her.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Jack offered chivalrously. Phryne smiled gratefully. Although she would have loved to lie down with him, she also knew that he wasn't in the least bit tired. Besides, he rarely got to spend time with Sheila by himself, it would be nice for them to have the opportunity to do so.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine" Phryne responded gratefully. "Have a lovely afternoon" she added kindly, before heading towards the staircase, and slowly ascending.

Once inside her bedroom, Phryne kicked off her shoes and closed both sets of curtains, before getting into her bed and snuggling down beneath the sheets, intending to enjoy a brief sleep which would refresh her enough to deal with her correspondence. It therefore came as quite a surprise to her when she opened her eyes and found that it was almost half-past four, meaning she'd slept for almost two and a half hours. Phryne pushed herself up into a sitting position, before easing herself off the bed and walking slowly towards the window. She opened the curtains fully, flooding the room with light, and then headed towards the bathroom. At least her back was feeling better.

After returning from the bathroom, Phryne opened the second set of curtains and sat down in her favourite armchair beside the table, where she continued to deal with the day's correspondence, beginning with Jane's letter.

An hour or so later, Phryne had finished composing her final letter, and was making a note in her diary to remind herself to telephone her mother to thank her the next day, when the bedroom door slowly opened, and Jack entered the room. He seemed mildly surprised to see her awake, but his expression softened immediately, and he began walking towards her. Phryne smiled welcomingly and closed her diary, before turning her attentions towards him.

"Hello" Jack greeted. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. Phryne nodded.

"I did, thank you" Phryne replied. Jack nodded and paused by the table.

"Mr Butler is about to make dinner. Are you hungry?" Jack asked. Phryne nodded in confirmation. Her life seemed to revolve around eating and sleeping. Perhaps it was why Ember was so fond of her – maybe he was mistaking her for one of his own kind. "Is there anything in particular you would like?" he asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Leeks" Phryne said simply, after a few moments' consideration. "And cheese" she added, looking up at him with an expression he found absolutely adorable. He smiled softly.

"Leeks and cheese" he repeated, barely able to contain his amusement. "I'm sure Mr Butler will be able to come up with something" he said gently. Phryne smiled. "I'll be right back" he assured her.

Phryne leaned back in her chair and looked out to sea, watching the waves crashing upon the foreshore. She could feel the cool, salt-scented air upon her face, which caused memories of the discussion she and Jack had on the beach the night before to return to her. She smiled fondly and placed her right hand instinctively on her belly, caressing it tenderly, as she thought about the names they had discussed over and over again. She was so deep in thought that she almost jumped when Jack came back into the room, concealing her surprise with a warm smile as he came to join her at the table.

"I was hoping we could make a start on sorting through the items in the nursery before dinner" Phryne explained, as Jack met her gaze. He nodded slowly in response.

"Of course" Jack replied. Phryne smiled softly. She had been worried he might suggest they wait until tomorrow, when she really wanted to make a start now. She was also looking forward to examining the clothes more closely, having not had the opportunity to do so earlier that day.

"Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely, as she rose to her feet, and walked with Jack across their room and onto the landing, before making their way towards the nursery.

Phryne and Jack spent the next hour in the nursery, opening the boxes again and going through their contents. Jack suggested Phryne sit down in an armchair by the table near the fireplace, and advised he would bring the boxes to her, and they could make a start. Although Phryne had intended to sort through the items and start putting things away, she found herself rather distracted by the clothes themselves, which she examined closely, spreading each garment out upon her lap and studying them. She felt like a child at Christmas who had been presented with a mountain of gifts, and she wanted to take her time with each one. The clothes were truly beautiful – excellent quality, stunning fabric, flawlessly designed – and found each piece intriguing. She was still marvelling at the fact that the garments were so small, and that the tiny babies who were currently moving lazily inside her would one day be wearing them. It seemed impossible, somehow. And yet, it was not.

Phryne was so engaged in her examination of the garments, which Jack had not once tried to distract her from, that when Mr Butler knocked politely and informed them that dinner was ready, she was shocked to find that a whole hour had passed. And during the hour, all she had achieved was to stack the boxes of clothes she had examined into piles based on content, dividing blankets from bonnets and dresses. And she was only halfway through the dresses! She felt a sudden wave of panic at the thought that this wouldn't be finished tonight, and the nursery – which had been ready – was now not. In fact, it was currently in something of a state.

"Thank you, Mr Butler" Jack responded, as Phryne had remained quiet and contemplative for several moments. She lowered the dress she was holding (a beautiful white day dress embroidered with flowers, and with a dainty petticoat) and looked up at Jack.

"We've barely even started" Phryne explained nervously. Jack held her gaze with a look of understanding.

"It's alright" Jack assured her. "We have plenty of time" he reminded her. "We can finish this tomorrow" he said gently. Phryne hesitated for a moment but nodded in agreement, despite her unease.

"Yes" she said slowly. "Yes, I suppose you're right" she added, before rising to her feet, and leading Jack out of the nursery and towards their bedroom.

After having dinner and dessert with Jack in their bedroom, Phryne had another long bath and changed into her nightwear, selecting the light pink silk nightdress which her mother had bought her, which had clearly been made for a woman in her condition. It was utterly divine, and felt incredible against her skin. She put on her white and light pink floral robe (wanting to save her new kimono for her hospital bag), and joined Jack on the chaise. Soft jazz music was playing, drinks had been laid out for them both, and he was sat reading from her _Collected Shakespeare._ Phryne allowed herself to enjoy the sight of him for a few moments, and found herself remembering something Jane had written in her letter, about babies recognising their parents' voices, and her musings about whether they would remember things that had been read to them. Phryne's mind wandered, and she made her way towards Jack.

Upon seeing his wife approach the chaise, Jack smiled warmly and moved his arm, enabling her to get into her favourite position of leaning against him and snuggling into him, eventually drawing her legs onto the chaise when she became too tired. She snuggled into him, resting her head upon his chest, as he placed his arm around her, splaying his fingers across the side of her belly. The babies, who had kicked and moved excitedly in the bath, were now recovering, and moving lazily inside her. Phryne smiled softly as she remembered Jane's letter, and Mac's words.

"Would you read to me?" Phryne asked gently, finding herself feeling almost embarrassed by the question. She looked up and met Jack's gaze just as he looked down upon her with soft eyes.

"What would you like me to read?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne felt herself relax even more.

"Anything you like" Phryne responded honestly. "Whatever you were reading before I interrupted you" she added. Jack smiled softly.

"There was no interruption" Jack assured her, before looking down at his book. He had been reading _Hamlet_ , but he knew it wasn't a favourite of Phryne's. His mind quickly arrived at a far more appropriate text to read to her and their children, and he moved to a different section of his _Collected Shakespeare_ , and began to read _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

Before Jack had reached the bottom of the first page, the babies, who had been rather tired following the excitement of the bath, began to kick enthusiastically once more, directing their little kicks at the centre of Phryne's belly. Phryne smiled fondly and placed her hand over Jack's, gently moving it to the centre of her belly, so he could feel the effect his voice was having upon their children. Jack had continued to read at a slightly slower pace as Phryne moved his hand across her belly, and as soon as she rested his hand on her belly and placed her atop, the kicks of the babies intensified, becoming strong and frequent against his palm, prompting Jack to stop reading altogether. Phryne, who had not expected him to stop, looked up at him and was about to speak, when she caught sight of the curious expression upon his face. He was staring at her belly, in the place where their hands were joined and the kicks were strong, with a look of love so intense that t took her breath away. His eyes were alight and focused, his lips gently parted, his expression one of awe. Not wishing to interrupt the moment, much less ruin it, Phryne remained completely silent and snuggled back into him, watching their joined hands and feeling the incredible sensation of their babies moving and kicking beneath. When Jack continued to read a few minutes later, his voice was a little husky and choked, but he recovered quickly. And by the time he got to the end of the second Act, Phryne was fast asleep. Unlike her babies, who stayed up as their father continued to read to them, kicking encouragingly at the sound of his voice.

By the time Jack finished reading the play at half-past ten, the babies, like their mother, were fast asleep. He looked down upon Phryne affectionately, and although he was loathe to disturb her, he knew he had to. She couldn't sleep on the chaise all night, she would be far too uncomfortable, and she would suffer the effects the next morning. So he carefully rose to his feet, laying her down as he did so, before turning on the spot and gathering her in his arms. She shifted in his arms and mumbled something unintelligible, but somehow seemed to recognise him, and relaxed into his embrace. He then lay her on her side of the bed and tucked her in, watching as she moved instinctively onto her right side, facing the window, and snuggling down beneath the sheets. Jack placed a lingering kiss onto her forehead, before reaching beneath the covers and splaying his fingers across the centre of her belly. Although the babies were not moving, he felt gentle movements, and what he suspected was one of the baby's backs as it turned against him. He smiled affectionately and watched Phryne sleep for a few moments, before removing his hand from her belly, ensuring she was warm, and heading towards the bathroom to get himself ready for bed.

After being carried to bed by Jack, Phryne slept soundly for over three hours, and would have slept for longer, had it not been for a well-placed kick to her bladder, which drew her quickly from her slumber. Phryne pushed herself up tiredly into a sitting position and cast aside her covers instinctively. She was momentarily confused by her location, not recalling having put herself to bed, but the rather pressing matter of her bladder quickly distracted her, and she found herself walking tiredly into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

As Phryne was washing hands, she found herself feeling rather awake, and thinking about the events of the day before. She found herself thinking about the gifts from her parents, which caused her to feel both excited and a little overwhelmed. They had given her so much, and such beautiful, thoughtful gifts. Gifts which were currently arranged in boxes in the nursery, which were yet to be put away. The more she considered it, the more unsettled she felt. The nursery had been ready, and now it was not – there were dozens of boxes in the room which needed to be sorted out. Although Jack had assured her they would attend to the nursery the next morning (which she supposed was this morning) she found herself utterly unable to relax at the thought of the condition the nursery was currently in. She knew she wasn't thinking logically, but there was some innate, almost primitive drive – or need – to make sure the nursery was ready, and clean, and organised. And now. She couldn't wait until morning. The thought of going back to sleep right now seemed unfathomable to her. She should have gone back into the nursery after dinner the night before, and finished it then. The nursery need to be clean and tidy and organised and equipped, and ready for when the babies arrived, which could be any day now. The more Phryne considered it, the more intense her anxiety became, and the stronger her need to clean and organise the room which was just across the corridor. The need to do so was compelling, and overcame her completely.

And so, without further consideration, Phryne picked up her white and pink floral robe and put it on, before walking out of her bathroom and quietly across the bedroom towards the door. She looked back towards Jack, who was sleeping soundly, with his back to her facing the window, before quietly slipping out of the room, and closing the door behind her with a gentle click.

Phryne made her way across the dark but familiar landing and into the nursery, closing the door quietly behind her as she turned on the light. The brightness of the light stunned her for a moment, and she closed her eyes against the harsh light, before blinking a few times until she adjusted herself to it. She blinked a few times and made her way tiredly towards the table where she and Jack had been sorting through the items. She glanced down at the separated piles she had made, and stared at all of the boxes for a few moments, whilst deciding where to begin. After a minute or so of consideration, she decided to begin by putting sorting through the rest of the clothes and blankets, then putting all of them away into the right place. That would deal with half of the boxes, and the rest (toys, books, toiletries and trinkets) could easily be incorporated into the nursery. Satisfied with her decision, Phryne picked up the boxes she had already sorted through, and carried them over to the two large sets of chests of drawers on the other side of the room, placing them on the floor in neat sections. After dividing the boxes into sections of blankets, baby dresses and gowns, two piece outfits, bonnets, socks, Phryne carried the boxes of clothes which she had not yet gone through, and placed them down on the floor. She then removed a cushion from the armchair by the window, and placed it on the floor, before sitting down cross-legged on the ground, and reaching for the nearest box.

Phryne spent the twenty minutes going through the fifteen boxes of clothes she had not yet reviewed, examining each garment closely and putting it in its relevant section. She found herself experiencing a strong feeling of accomplishment after reviewing the final box, and placing the blue and white two-piece with the others of its kind. After going through all of the boxes, she carried the ten new blankets across the room, neatly folding and arranging them in one of the drawers beneath the wardrobe. She was both relieved and surprised to find that they fit, and there was even a little room left for a few more blankets, should she require them. Not that she suspected she would. Feeling a little better already, Phryne headed back towards the remaining boxes, and decided to put the other items away too, starting with the baby dresses and gowns. She had just put the final gown in the drawer and turned her attentions towards the bonnets when she heard the sound of the door of the nursery opening.

Jack, who had reached for Phryne in his sleep and found her space in their bed empty, had been concerned by her absence, which roused him immediately from his slumber. He could see no light beneath the door of the bathroom, and could not hear her moving, so his concerns quickly increased tenfold. After quickly rising from the bed and investigating the bathroom, he walked briskly through the bedroom and out onto the landing. Suspecting she may have ventured into the kitchen in search of something to eat or drink, he was about to head towards the staircase, when the sight of artificial light beneath the door to the nursery drew his attentions towards that room. He felt relief and confusion flood him as he made his way across the landing and towards the nursery, opening the door slowly, before stepping quietly inside. As he walked into the room, he found himself standing opposite Phryne, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by boxes of different sizes and colours, and the garments which they had each contained. She looked up at him immediately and met his gaze, and he looked upon her with confusion and concern. Although she was clearly tired, her expression was one of resolution and determination. And then concern.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his voice kind and devoid of accusation. Phryne looked suddenly rather worried, as though his presence had drawn her out of a trance. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself devoid of all words and explanations. She placed one hand at the base of her belly and looked up at Jack as he approached her, kneeling down before her. "Are you alright?" he asked, genuine concern present in his voice. Although he was clearly tired, he looked completely alert, and Phryne found herself wondering how he was going to react.

"Yes" Phryne responded quietly, her eyes holding his gaze. He was looking at her with the same patient look he always did, his expression devoid of annoyance or frustration, his voice without anger or accusation. He seemed confused, more than anything, and concerned. She felt something inside her ache, and guilt suddenly overcame her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she added sincerely. Jack stared at her for a few moments and considered the situation.

"Phryne, what are you doing?" Jack asked gently, his voice calm and un-accusing. He suspected he already knew the answer to his question, or at least, part of it. But he didn't understand why. And it seemed that Phryne, who was looking rather embarrassed, might not either.

"I couldn't sleep" Phryne said simply, the words sounding ridiculous even to her ears. But it was the truth. "The nursery was a mess and I have to tidy it" she explained, her eyes holding his, hoping he would understand. Even though she didn't completely understand what had driven her to come to the room in the middle of the night, instead of waiting until the next morning as she and Jack had agreed. She swallowed hard. "I need to put everything away" she explained, looking down at the boxes.

Jack, who found himself feeling perplexed, nodded in understanding to Phryne's explanation.

"I understand that you want to put everything away, and for everything to be in the right place" Jack temporised, as he tried to consider the matter from her point of view. "But it's very late" he explained. "It's almost two o'clock in the morning" he informed her. Phryne stared into his eyes. She hadn't realised that was the time. Though she doubted it would have made a difference if she had. "Why don't we go back to bed now, and finish this tomorrow morning, after your appointment with Dr MacMillan?" he suggested. "She'll be here in about six hours" he gently reminded her. Phryne seemed uncertain of how to respond, and felt very conflicted. And overwhelmed by the need to put everything away. She felt tears of frustration begin to burn in her eyes. She swallowed hard and inhaled sharply. Jack, who was becoming increasingly concerned, reached for her hand, and was relieved when she didn't pull away. "It's alright, Phryne" he said gently, prompting her to lift her head and meet his gaze. "I promise you, everything is fine" he added. "We will finish this tomorrow, and everything will be in its place by lunch time" he stated with conviction. Phryne found herself feeling relieved by the thought. "But please, come back to bed" he said gently. "It's very late, and you need to sleep" he explained.

Phryne swallowed hard and stared down at the boxes and clothing down on the floor in front of here, and found herself feeling incredibly conflicted. Her mind was telling her one thing, and Jack another. Although she knew Jack was right, she was struggling with the idea of leaving the nursery. It wasn't finished yet, and it needed to be finished. The babies would be here any day now. But she was so tired. Feeling increasingly frustrated, Phryne felt her tears spill down her cheeks, and she quickly brushed them away. Her breath hitched and looked down at the floor as she tried to calm herself. She couldn't quite meet Jack's gaze. After a few moments, she nodded in agreement, and looked up at him. He smiled at her reassuringly and rose to his feet, before helping her to rise, holding onto her hand.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to finish it" Phryne said simply, looking up at Jack with tearful eyes, and hoping he would understand. Despite the fact that she didn't quite understand herself. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"I understand" Jack assured her, stroking her back gently as he spoke. "And we will finish it today. I promise" he stated. Phryne felt relief flood her at the thought, despite the fact she was more than a little unsettled at leaving the nursery at the moment, given its current state. "Come on" he encouraged. Phryne nodded in agreement and allowed Jack to lead her out of the nursery, turning off the light and closing the door behind them.

Phryne and Jack walked quietly back into their bedroom, getting back into bed and lying next to each other. Phryne had initially laid down instinctively on her right side facing the window, which had been her preferred (and only) method of sleep during the past month or so. However, she found herself feeling anxious and unsettled, and unable to get back to sleep. And with a strong desire to be closer to Jack. Phryne turned over onto her left side so that she was facing Jack, who opened his eyes slowly. Although it was dark, the corners of his eyes revealed he was smiling, and she felt herself relaxing immediately. And she relaxed further when Jack stretched out his arm invitingly. Phryne too smiled in the dark, edging closer to Jack, so that she was lying with him on his side of the bed. She turned onto her right side so she was facing the window, and felt Jack move closer to her, pressing his body against hers and wrapping his arm around her, holding her securely against him. Phryne relaxed completely in his embrace, resting her hand on his forearm as he held her, and allowing herself to succumb to sleep once more.

After Phryne's late night (or early morning) activities in the nursery, she slept soundly in Jack's arms for several hours, waking shortly after seven o'clock due solely to the need to attend the bathroom. It was with great reluctance that she disentwined herself from Jack's embrace, and headed briskly into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After attending to the pressing matter, Phryne found herself still feeling rather weary, her body positively aching for sleep. However, she knew that Mac would be with her in about an hour for her appointment, and if she went back to bed now, she doubted she'd be awake and ready on time. So instead of snuggling back into Jack's embrace like every fibre of her being was commanding, she ran herself a hot bath and poured in a liberal measure of her favourite chestnut blossom bath salts, before brushing her teeth and selecting a new nightdress.

When Jack woke half an hour later, he heard the sound of the movement of water in the bathroom, and found himself relieved that she had remained asleep and was spending at least some of the morning relaxing. He turned over on his side to face his bedside table, picking up his watch and glancing at the time. It was later than he had intended to rise, so he groaned tiredly and pushed himself into a sitting position, before heading towards his wardrobe and starting to get dressed.

When Phryne entered the bedroom fifteen minutes later, wearing a white nightdress and her pink and white floral robe, she found Jack sitting at the table by the window, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. She smiled warmly at him and made her way towards him, trying to suppress the embarrassment she was feeling about their exchange in the nursery the night before.

"Good morning" Phryne said pleasantly. Jack looked up from his newspaper and smiled at her warmly, causing her to relax considerably beneath his gaze.

"Good morning" he returned, lowering his newspaper onto the table. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you" Phryne returned, as she reached for the glass of orange juice which was in front of her. She took one of her iron supplements and swallowed a generous mouthful of the freshly squeezed juice to conceal the vile aftertaste. Jack watched the face she pulled, a grimace which tugged at her lips, and he looked up at her with gentle eyes, wondering how to broach the subject which was on both of their minds.

"Are you feeling up to finishing the nursery after your appointment with Dr MacMillan?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne looked up at him with what he suspected was relief. Her expression softened and she smiled.

"Yes" Phryne responded keenly. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Jack smiled softly and nodded, before folding the newspaper and handing it to her.

"There's a half-page feature of a robbery at Lady Alladay's family estate yesterday afternoon" Jack advised her. Phryne inhaled sharply and took the paper from him, opening it to the relevant page. Lady Alladay was a painfully entitled young woman in her early twenties, who had married well and liked to ensure that everyone knew it. She was known for mistreating her staff and her utter contempt of the working classes. Her views on race and the role of women in society were less advanced of those of the cavemen, but her money and title kept her in most social circles. Phryne had even had the grave displeasure of sitting next to her at a charity dinner organised to benefit Melbourne's orphans, and had been forced to listen to her offensive ramblings for over two hours. After she had referred to a waiter in the most derogatory manner one too many times, Phryne had 'accidentally' spilled an entire glass of very good claret into her lap. Unfortunately her gown was light pink, and the location of the stain most unfortunate. Phryne's apologies had appeared perfectly sincere and true – as had the smile she shared with the affronted waiter. Who, at the end of the evening, she had got to know on a very intimate basis in the billiards room. Phryne smirked at the memory. The robbery could not have happened to a nicer person, and she sincerely hoped that some factor would arise which would invalidate any insurance policy Lady Alladay had on her beloved gems, which she seemed to value far more than people. "I thought it might interest you" Jack explained, drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts.

"The robbery or Lady Alladay?" Phryne asked, as she began to skim the article.

"Both" Jack responded. Phryne smirked and looked up at the article.

"How well you know me, Jack" she smiled, before lowering her head and reading the article with interest.

Phryne and Jack were dealing with the newspaper and their respective correspondence when Mr Butler knocked on the bedroom door to announce the arrival of Dr MacMillan. Phryne thanked Mr Butler and Dr MacMillan was admitted into the room, wearing a three-piece grey tweed suit, her trademark trilby, and a look far too lively and chipper for such an early hour.

"My, my, up and about" Mac said with a smile, as she placed her medical bag down upon the bed. Phryne rolled her eyes and sighed lightly.

"Ha ha" Phryne responded dryly. Jack suppressed a smirk, and watched as Phryne rose to her feet. "Good morning, Mac" she greeted pleasantly. Mac looked up at her with a smile as she removed her hat.

"Good morning" Mac returned, nodding slightly as she spoke, before gesturing towards the bed, which Phryne had already began to walk towards, as had Jack. They both knew the drill by now.

After the usual examinations and checks were completed, Phryne was sitting up against her pillows, with Jack perched on the edge of the bed by her side. Mac sat at the bottom of the bed and closed her medical bag, as she looked up at the expectant parents with a reassuring smile.

"Your babies are healthy and strong" Mac assured them both. "And are showing no signs of intending to arrive today" she explained. Phryne found the news both reassuring and a little confusing.

"And that's alright, isn't it?" Phryne asked uncertainly, her eyes holding Mac's gaze. "I know they're supposed to arrive early, but the fact they're not ready to now is… is alright?" she asked. Jack edged closer to her and placed his hand on her lower back, as she stared at Mac.

"Yes, Phryne" Mac reassured her. "Your babies are perfectly fine" she advised. "Typically, twins do arrive before their official due date, often no later than two weeks early, though of course there are some exceptions" she explained, as Phryne and Jack listened attentively. "Based on the nature of your pregnancy, I believe it is likely that the babies will be born early" she continued. "Whether that is in two days or two weeks, I cannot be certain" she added gently. "But as we've discussed, the longer you are able to carry the babies, the better" she said with a gentle smile. "The fact that they are quite happy to remain where they are for a little longer is not cause for concern – in fact, it's incredibly reassuring" she continued. Phryne breathed a sigh of relief and nodded in understanding. "Although twins do usually arrive early, and I believe yours will, I wouldn't expect any children of yours to adhere to any rules, even medical ones" she added lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne. "Though I think it is highly unlikely you will carry them for another four weeks" she explained tentatively. Although she and Phryne had discussed timescales many times, it was a subject which always terrified expectant mothers, especially first time ones, and she wanted to proceed with caution. "Even though I'm sure your babies would love to do that, just to undermine my prognosis" she said with a smile. Phryne laughed and placed her hand at the base of her belly, cradling it.

"And you're happy with their size?" Phryne asked gently. Mac nodded in agreement.

"They are gaining weight consistently, and are a healthy size given the current period of gestation" Mac informed her. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"And you think they'll be born soon?" Phryne asked. Mac nodded slowly.

"I believe it is more likely that they will be born in August than September" Mac explained carefully. Phryne swallowed hard. It was the fifteenth of August today. Phryne's breath hitched.

Although she wanted to carry the babies for as long as possible, she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and sore, and didn't know how much longer she'd be able to cope with it. Thankfully Jack and Sheila were very supportive, and so was Mac. But she didn't want to broach that particular subject, lest they misunderstand. She'd carry these babies for as long as they required her to, as long as they needed. But she was finding it increasingly difficult, and was becoming tired and hot and frustrated, and felt uncomfortable and heavy most of the time. But when she considered the fact that the only solution to this was to give birth to the babies, she found herself experiencing familiar feelings of self-doubt and fear which bordered on abject terror. Which, again, she didn't feel ready or able to talk about. It was a subject she found incredibly daunting, and something she knew precious little about. Besides, what was the use in talking about it? There was nothing she could do to stop it – it was inevitable that it would happen. Perhaps intimate knowledge of the details would only frighten her even more. Phryne inhaled sharply and forced the thoughts aside.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, prompting her to look up at him. She smiled her most disarming smile and met her gaze.

"As the babies aren't showing any signs of arriving imminently, you can be assured that it is perfectly safe for you to attend the theatre tonight, and the football match tomorrow" Phryne said gently. Jack held her gaze for a few moments and smiled gently. Although he was grateful for the arrangements which Phryne had made on his behalf, neither of those events had been at the forefront of his mind. And he had made certain arrangements concerning the first one which Phryne would find out about later today.

"I'm quite confident my services won't be required today" Mac advised. Phryne smiled softly and looked up at Jack with a reassuring expression. He rubbed her back gentle and turned towards Mac.

"Thank you, Dr MacMillan" Jack responded grateful. Mac met his gaze.

"There really is no need for formalities, Jack" Mac said kindly. "Especially as I will be delivering your children very soon" she explained. Phryne felt her stomach clench at the final two words, and Mac noticed the look of fear in her eyes. And how quickly Phryne replaced it with a calm, unreadable expression. Mac stroked her leg. "Everything is going to be fine" she assured them both. "I'm just a telephone call away if you need me. For any reason" she stated. Phryne smiled softly.

"Thank you, Mac" Jack replied. Mac smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening, for dinner" Mac advised, rising from the bed and collecting her bag and hat. "Enjoy the theatre, and the football" she added, before turning towards Phryne. "Don't let me catch you at either" she said with a teasing smile.

"You'd never catch me, Mac" Phryne responded lightly. Mac chuckled as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Once the doctor had left, Phryne turned towards Jack with a gentle smile. He stroked her back tenderly and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked gently. Phryne's eyes widened and she stared at him. She was about to deny that anything was wrong, when she realised that doing so would be folly. She swallowed hard and found the words escaping her lips without her permission.

"It feels as though I'm going to be pregnant forever" Phryne said quietly. Jack looked upon her sympathetically and stroked her back.

"Not forever" Jack assured her, his eyes holding her gaze. "A few more weeks at most" he explained. "Probably less" he reminded her. Phryne nodded in response.

"It's not that I don't -" she began quickly, fearing he would misunderstand. Jack placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently.

"I know" Jack assured her, his voice and his expression filled with kindness and understanding. "I know" he repeated. Phryne felt herself relax, and allowed him to guide her into his embrace, as they held onto each other. She wasn't used to feeling this vulnerable and needing comfort constantly, and she didn't like the fact that she seemed to need it. But as she rested her in the crook of Jack's neck – where it fit perfectly, as her body did with his – she realised that she did need it. And as she slowly drew her arms up his back and held onto him, she realised how much she wanted it, too. Phryne allowed herself to enjoy this comfort for several minutes, as he held her and rubbed her back soothingly, before she slowly leaned out of his embrace and looked up to meet his gaze.

"I need breakfast" Phryne announced, as she turned and reached for the cord behind the bell, which she pulled. "But first, I need to get dressed" she stated, with such conviction that Jack promptly rose and stepped to the side, as she got to her feet and headed into her dressing room. As she reached the doorway, she hesitated. "And then perhaps we can finish the nursery?" she asked.

"Of course" Jack responded without hesitation. Phryne smiled with relief.

"Thank you, Jack" she replied sincerely, before disappearing into her dressing room.

After changing into a white embroidered cotton day dress, brushing her hair and applying some make-up, Phryne enjoyed a light breakfast and then accompanied Jack into the nursery, where they finished what she had started at one o'clock in the morning. Phryne was both surprised and relieved to find that, between them, it took less than an hour to sort through all of the new items, and incorporate them all into the nursery. And the end result was glorious.

"It's perfect" Phryne declared, as she looked around the room, examining the furniture, the wardrobe and chest of drawers which she knew were filled with clothes and blankets and other supplies, the toiletries and powders and creams which the babies would require, the artwork, the toys, the books, and all the homely, unique features contained within the nursery – a combination of the new and the old, the past and the present, in a room which would very soon hold their future. Jack seemed to be similarly affected, and looked down upon her with a smile. She looked happier and much more content than she had done when he found her in that room several hours before. And the sight of her now filled him with relief. He was about to suggest they return to their bedroom, when he noticed a familiar expression upon her face. A sudden idea had occurred to her, and she looked up at him with bright eyes. "How would you feel about turning the second parlour into a room for the children?" she asked gently. Jack considered her words for a moment, and waited patiently as she continued. "It's directly behind the main parlour, and is only really used when we have parties" she explained. "It would benefit our children as well as Dot's, as they could remain downstairs in a room of their own, without the need to be running upstairs and downstairs constantly for various things we'll need" she stated, the idea appealing to her more and more. "It will also solve the problem of where to store all of the blankets and clothes" she temporised. "I can't believe this never occurred to me before" she added, confusion entering her tone. "What do you think?" she asked gently. Jack considered her argument and nodded in agreement.

"I think it's an excellent idea" Jack responded carefully. "But we don't need to do it immediately" he assured her. "We'll have plenty of time" he advised. "It won't be like this nursery, where we had to buy everything" he stated. "We have everything we need for the room, it's just a case of moving some items downstairs" he stated. "We could keep the crib in this room, the cradle in ours, and the Moses baskets in the second parlour" he suggested. "And if necessary, we could buy another crib, and keep it downstairs" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Yes" Phryne agreed. "Yes, that would be a good idea" she explained. "There's some furniture in the attic which could be utilised, I'm sure" she considered. "Which would match the décor" she added, as she went through her mental inventory of what was upstairs. There were two large dressers which matched the rest of the furniture in the room, which she had stored upstairs because they had not been required.

"I'll go into the attic later today and see what we have" Jack explained. Phryne smiled softly.

"Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely. Jack placed his hand tenderly on her back and nodded in response.

"Let's go and sit down" Jack suggested. Phryne had been on her feet, bending down, and even crouching, for the best part of an hour. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, but did not protest. Instead she sighed gently, nodded, and walked with him out of the nursery and towards their bedroom.

Phryne and Jack spent the next couple of hours dealing with their respective correspondence, making telephone calls, and discussing the arrangements for the next few days. They enjoyed a late lunch together in their bedroom, before Phryne excused herself to lie down, as her early hour activities finally began to catch up with her. After sleeping for just over an hour, Phryne woke at just after three o'clock feeling achy and sore, and decided on a bath to remedy her discomfort. She then changed back into her day dress and joined Jack on the chaise, leaning against him as they read together, before falling asleep shortly after four o'clock.

When Phryne next woke, she found herself lying down upon the chaise, wrapped in the fur runner which usually adorned the bed. She snuggled into the cushion beneath her head, and was about to go back to sleep, when she realised how late in the day it must be. A quick glance at her watch confirmed that it was almost six o'clock, and she felt her heart sink. Jack and Sheila were due to leave at five-thirty to go to a restaurant she had booked for them before they headed to the theatre. She found herself experiencing a pang of guilt at not saying goodbye to them before they departed. And an almost equally strong feeling of disappointment at having missed seeing Jack in a tuxedo. She smiled fondly at the memories she had of him in a tuxedo, or black tie, but found such musings to be little consolation when compared to the real thing. Perhaps she would be able to stay up late enough to see him in it when he returned home. And possibly even help him out of it…

A wicked smile played upon Phryne's lips, and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, before casting aside the fur runner and rising to her feet, as she embarked on her most important task of the evening. Heading down to the kitchen in search of Mr Butler and dinner. She was starving.

Phryne walked through the bedroom and across the landing, before making her way downstairs. As she did so, she found herself wondering whether Mr Butler would care to dine with her. She hadn't had much opportunity to spend time alone with him, and she always enjoyed their conversations, and his company. As she reached the half-way point of the second staircase, she found her thoughts somewhat distracted by the delightful aromas which her keen senses detected: pasta, garlic, cheese, and bacon, to name but a few. Could that be a carbonara, by any chance? She truly hoped so. It was one of her favourite Italian dishes. By the time she stepped onto the tiled hallway, her mouth was practically watering. She knew she was in for a treat.

As Phryne walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, she expected to find Mr Butler calmly cooking, with everything perfectly under control, despite the fact he was undertaking several tasks all at once. She imagined him smiling at her, greeting her pleasantly, and offering her a drink despite the fact that he didn't have a single hand free. He really was a wonderful man, and she was very lucky to have him.

What she had not expected, however, was the sight which greeted her in the kitchen.

As Phryne stepped over the threshold of the kitchen door and into the room itself, she looked up expecting to find Mr Butler, but instead found someone quite different. She frowned in confusion, consulted down at her wristwatch once more, then looked up at the man by the sink, with his back to her. She was utterly perplexed.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, prompting her husband to turn towards her. He had clearly not been expecting her, nor had he heard her coming, but his expression of surprise quickly turned to one of warmth. She held his gaze and took a cautious step into the kitchen, which was tidy and well-organised, with several pans on the stove, the oven containing something smelling delightfully of garlic, and several serving bowls and dishes laid out upon the recently scrubbed table. Jack dried his hands on a tea cloth and walked towards her. "What's going on?" she asked curiously, her eyes meeting his once more. "Why aren't you at the theatre?" she asked, her confusion piquing. Jack laid the dish cloth over the back of a chair and stopped in front of her.

"I know how much you adore the theatre, and how much you would have liked to see that particular production" Jack began tentatively, as Phryne listened with interest. "It didn't seem right that I went without you, even in the circumstances" he explained. "So I talked to my mother, and asked if she and Mr Butler might like the tickets" he stated. "I'm taking my mother to dinner on Tuesday evening, and then to the pictures, to see a new film she has been quite keen to see" he explained, in a tone which indicated that he himself was not quite so excited about it. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded encouragingly. "I thought it would be nice for my mother and Mr Butler to do something together" he added tentatively. "Considering how well they get on with each other, and how much they do for us" he added. "And I thought it would be nice for us to spend an evening alone together" he advised. Phryne stared at him for a moment, and found herself feeling quite touched by the gesture.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, her eyes bright and emotional. She swallowed hard to stop herself from crying.

"I've also arranged something for you for tomorrow when I'm at the match with Collins" Jack explained. Phryne's eyebrows rose with interest, and she seemed ready to ask a question, but he continued talking to prevent her from doing so. "But if you'd care to accompany me into the garden" he continued mysteriously. "I'll show you what I had in mind for tonight" he added. Phryne smiled warmly at the invitation, before nodding in response, and following him into the garden.

Phryne, who was intrigued, followed Jack into the garden, and found all of her questions quickly answered by the sight before her.

The wrought iron table and chairs beneath the cherry blossom tree was adorned with a table cloth, candles, and had been beautifully laid. There were crystal wine glasses and decanters filled with water and freshly made lemonade, and a basket of freshly baked bread, as well as parmesan cheese. A vase of his home-grown orchids was the centrepiece, and looked beautiful in their pink and white hues, against the backdrop of the blossom tree. Phryne stared at the sight of the table, with the candles glowing, and turned towards Jack, with an expression of gratitude and affection.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said warmly, her voice reflecting the emotional effect the gesture, and Jack's actions, had had upon her. "It's perfect" she added.

Jack, who had been worried his plans, though well-intentioned, might have offended Phryne, was flooded with relief, and smiled in response.

"Dinner is almost ready" he explained. "Would Madame care to sit down?" he asked, offering his arm as he spoke. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I would" she confirmed, as she took Jack's arm, and allowed him to guide her towards the table.

Jack pulled out her chair for her and poured her a glass of lemonade and one of water, as she smoothed down her dress and cradled her belly with both hands. The babies were becoming very excited. Almost as much as she was.

"I'll be back in just a minute" Jack assured her. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, watching as he walked across the garden and headed back into the delightful smelling kitchen.

Phryne then returned her attentions to the table, which had been so beautifully and carefully laid, and smiled humbly, as she cradled her belly with both hands, enjoying the sensations of the movements against her skin.

She never dreamed she would have this – any of this – and sometimes she had to remind herself that it was real. Her life was real, Jack was real, and the children who were moving with such strength and energy beneath her touch were real.

And that made her the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

As Phryne sat in her garden waiting patiently for Jack to join her, Maria Salvatore was holding counsel with a guest of considerably less respectability. In fact, many argued he had no respectability at all.

Sat opposite her in her parlour, sharing her whiskey, was disgraced (former) Doctor Robert Dwyer. The former doctor was a man in his mid-fifties, with dark brown hair which was beginning to fade, a receding hairline, and small eyes framed by a pair of glasses with small circular frames. He was a man of medium height and rather stocky, who was deceptively well-dressed, and had a penchant for expensive whiskey. Which, thankfully, Maria Salvatore had in abundance. As well as money.

After being struck off, the former doctor had offered his services to those who required it, and would pay for it. Which often included women wanting to get rid of an unwanted pregnancy, individuals who required treatment but did not wish for records to be kept of it, and (mainly) members of Melbourne's criminal underworld. Including the Camorra, who found his skills invaluable; indeed, he had saved many of their men following close calls with the cops, even performing life-saving surgery on Maria's very own kitchen table, on a young member of their organisation who'd caught a bullet in the chest during a raid in Little Lonsdale Street. This reason, and many others, meant it was irrelevant why he lost his license to practice medicine in the first place. Irrelevant, but infamous.

Former Dr Dwyer had been practicing medicine for thirty years, before being struck off following his inappropriate relationship with a fourteen year old girl in his care. A fourteen year old who subsequently became pregnant, which the doctor terminated, leading to her death. The latter, however, could not be proven by the Police, though it was common knowledge that he was the guilty man. Inspector Jack Robinson himself had battled to convict him, but was unable to acquire enough physical evidence in order to do so. But he had ensured that the doctor was not allowed to practice medicine, and had appeared before the board personally to ensure he was struck off. All of which made him a formidable ally for Maria Salvatore. And an invaluable one too, given his speciality before being struck off.

Gynaecology and obstetrics.

Maria smirked and looked up at him over her glass of whiskey. He really was a thoroughly unpleasant looking man. Like a rat.

"So you agree?" Maria asked. The doctor looked up at her slowly and nodded.

"I accept your offer, and your terms" the doctor responded. _And my money_ , Maria thought dryly. She nodded in response.

"I have little information about her pregnancy, though we do have notes my men made from her file, which we were able to review… briefly" Maria explained, handing over a few pages of notes taken during a raid of Dr MacMillan's office. "But they are several months old" she explained. The doctor skimmed them briefly and nodded.

"Do you know how far along she is?" he asked. Maria stared at him.

"Don't you read the society pages?" she asked. He looked up at her from over his notes, his eyes cold and devoid of all emotion.

"No" he replied simply. Maria released a slow breath and lit a cigarette for herself, without offering him one.

"Somewhere between thirty-six and thirty-eight weeks" Maria responded. The doctor nodded. "Your services will be required in two weeks' time" she explained. The doctor looked up at her.

"And if she delivers before then?" he asked. Maria looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Then I won't be requiring your services" Maria returned simply. "But I'll get what I want."

"Her baby" the doctor said simply, and with profound disinterest. Maria nodded. "So you'll bring her to this house-"

"No" Maria interrupted, blowing out a ring of smoke. "Not this house" she stated. "There's another I will use" she stated. "Where you will deliver the child" she stated. The doctor nodded in agreement.

"Jack Robinson's child" he stated darkly. Maria took another drag of her cigarette and blew it out.

"Yes" she replied. The doctor's expression darkened. "I need the child to be alive" she stated clearly, holding his gaze. The doctor glared at her. "Just for a while" she added. The doctor nodded slowly.

"And what about her?" he asked. Maria scoffed.

"Phryne Robinson?" Maria asked, as she blew out another ring of smoke. "As soon as she delivers this child, I want her dead."


	141. Chapter 108

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for being so patient, and for your continued support for the story. After this chapter, things are going to happen more quickly, and the situation will reach its climax in the next few chapters.**

 **I'm sorry it's taken so long to get to this stage. I haven't wanted to rush it or write time jumps, because I wanted to incorporate as much detail and try to make it as realistic as possible. Which I've found incredibly difficult; especially writing Phryne in late-stage pregnancy. So I apologise if anything is OOC.**

 **As always, please let me know if you have any constructive criticism, advice or comments.**

 **And thank you to TGhillies for making the suggestion concerning giving the theatre tickets to Sheila and Mr B. I missed the dedication out of my last chapter, sorry! This chapter is for you.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After finding themselves completely alone for the first time since they could remember, Phryne and Jack spent the evening together in the garden, enjoying dinner and the pleasure of each other's company, on an evening which was warm, delightful, and without interruption.

Phryne and Jack shared dinner and dessert, and then sat together in the garden for a while, as the sun began to set and the breeze turned just too cold to be borne. Jack glanced down at his watch and realised that he and Phryne had spent significantly longer than her permitted one hour downstairs, and politely suggested that they go back into the house. To his surprise, Phryne did not argue, agreeing without hesitation and accepting his arm as he escorted her back inside.

Once inside the kitchen, Jack took Phryne to the kitchen table, where their plates, cutlery and various serving dishes were neatly stacked. A cursory glance around the kitchen confirmed to Phryne that Jack, who was very tidy and well-organised, had been cleaning up as he went along with his dinner preparations, meaning that the aftermath was entirely bearable.

"It'll only take a couple of minutes" Jack explained as he turned on the hot tap. Phryne looked up at him as he turned towards her and lifted some of the larger serving dishes. "Why don't you go upstairs, and I'll be up shortly?" he suggested kindly. Phryne watched as Jack placed the dishes into the sink. The scene itself was charmingly domestic, and although she had long feared domestication, she found herself feeling quite different now. Although she and Jack were married, she was hardly domestic, even in her current condition. And their relationship, like everything about their lifestyle, was gloriously unconventional.

Before Jack could turn back towards Phryne for her answer, she picked up a small stack of plates and took a step towards him. Jack turned towards her and met her gaze.

"Or I could help you, and it will take half of the time" Phryne offered generously. Jack stared at her as though she had just spoken in a foreign tongue which he could not translate. Phryne's eyes shone with amusement. Was her offer really that surprising? Jack hesitated for a moment.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable upstairs?" Jack asked tentatively. His voice had that charmingly warm and gentle tone which made her insides melt. Phryne smiled softly. She probably would. She was feeling rather heavy after dinner, and her back was protesting most strongly at the audacity she displayed for sitting on the garden chair for so long. Despite the fact that Jack had kindly adorned the seat with a pillow. But despite this, she had a point to make. She handed Jack the dishes, which he accepted, then turned towards the table and gathered the cutlery, which she put into the sink.

"I am more than capable of drying the dishes" Phryne informed him confidently, picking up a cloth to emphasise her point. Jack stared at her with a serious expression.

"But have you ever done so before?" he asked, his words teasing, despite his grave expression. Phryne scoffed and struck him playfully with the cloth in feigned offence. Before she could respond to his witty repartee, he picked up a plate from the sink, which he had cleaned, and stepped behind her. Phryne felt his abdomen pressed against her back, as he reached around her, putting his hand over hers and guiding the cloth towards the plate he was holding. "You use the cloth to dry the water from the plate, like this" he explained, moving Phryne's hand in the necessary manner to get the task done. She turned her head up and met his gaze, her eyes alight, her smile one of amusement, her expression completely devoid of offence. She knew when she was being teased.

"Very funny, Jack" Phryne responded lightly, as Jack continued to help her dry the dish. Jack met her gaze and the smirk which had been on his lips turned into a smile. Phryne's expression brightened and she beamed up at him. Jack pulled her closer.

"Now" Jack responded, placing the now dry plate onto the work surface, and leaning down to whisper in Phryne's ear. "Why don't you try drying the next one by yourself?" he suggested airily, before tilting his head down and kissing her on her collarbone, then slowly up her neck. Phryne's scoff of feigned offence immediately turned into laughter, and he placed one hand upon her belly and the other on her hip as she leaned back into him.

After five minutes' washing and drying (and only one broken plate), Phryne and Jack headed upstairs to their bedroom, where they spent the remainder of their evening on the chaise talking, listening to music and playing draughts. Phryne had just secured her third victory over Jack's two, and was about to suggest another game, when the inspector caught her stifling her second yawn in as many minutes. And it was hardly surprising; it was half-past nine, and she was clearly exhausted.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Jack suggested. Phryne lowered her hand from her mouth and blinked tiredly, before looking up at him with a smile.

"Don't you want a chance to earn a draw, Jack?" Phryne teased. A small smirk played on Jack's lips.

"No" Jack responded gently. "Because I do, our scores will be matched, and you'll insist on a deciding round" he stated knowingly. Phryne smirked in response and her eyes lit up.

"How well you know me" Phryne commented quietly, her voice and expression imbued with affection. "What makes you think you'll win?" she asked, feigning surprise. Jack smirked and slowly rose to his feet.

"I think it's time for bed, Miss Fisher" Jack said gently, offering her his hand as he spoke. Phryne sighed tiredly and nodded. He was right, of course. Her body was positively aching for sleep. "You'll need to be rested for tomorrow afternoon" he added casually, as he helped her to her feet. Phryne looked up at him immediately, fixing him with a compelling gaze, which would've had lesser men whimpering at her feet.

"And what _is_ happening tomorrow afternoon?" Phryne asked curiously, her intelligent eyes alight, and holding his gaze with confidence. Jack's own gaze did not waver – nor did his resolution.

"I believe you are well aware of the definition of the word 'surprise'" Jack advised her. Phryne sighed lightly and stared at him. "You'll find out soon" he assured her, placing his hands on her waist. Or what remained of it. "Sooner if you sleep" he coaxed, stepping towards her, until he felt the warm, firmness of her rounded belly against his own abdomen. Phryne sighed deeply.

"Very well, Jack" Phryne agreed. She was feeling rather tired. "I look forward to it" she added. Jack smiled softly and nodded, giving her no further words or indication as to what her surprise would be. "Would you care to join me?" she asked, placing his hand over hers and smiling up at him. It was perfectly clear from the nature of her smile and the darkening of her eyes that she was referring to the bed, and not the surprise schedule for the following afternoon. Jack smiled warmly and nodded, and allowed her to guide him.

After their most enjoyable evening together reached a delightful climax, Phryne and Jack fell asleep together, their bodies entwined beneath the silk sheets.

Phryne, who was exhausted from the combination of her pregnancy and the events of the day before, slept better than she had anticipated, rising on only two occasions during the night due to an urgent need to attend the bathroom. Jack felt her change positions several times in her sleep to try and get more comfortable, and opened his eyes tiredly on a few occasions as she did so, before falling asleep once more.

When Phryne woke fully, it was shortly after nine o'clock, and she found herself feeling uncomfortable and rather hungry. Deciding to deal with the former ahead of the latter, she eased herself out of bed and headed into her bathroom, running herself a hot bath with her expensive bath salts, which she enjoyed for almost an hour. She felt the hot water soothing her aching muscles, and found herself feeling almost weightless beneath the surface of the water. Which was a most wonderful reprieve; as her body and limbs were beginning to feel as heavy as led. After easing herself out of the bath (solely due to the declining temperature of the water), she quickly dried herself and pulled on her favourite black robe, before heading back into the bedroom. Jack was sitting at the table beside the window and was reading the newspaper, which he looked up from to smile at her as she entered.

"Good morning" Phryne said warmly, smiling at Jack as she walked towards her dressing table. He met her gaze with warm eyes.

"Good morning" he returned, lowering the paper as he watched her walk.

Her walk, which was once somewhere between a saunter and a glide, had changed considerably as her pregnancy progressed. Although the change had been gradual, his familiarity with her meant that he noticed it immediately, and it was now clear to even those who paid only minimal attention. Where she once moved with ease and without restraint, she now walked at a much slower, careful pace, with a straight back and smaller stride. The change, although discernible, and increasingly noticeable in the passing weeks, was something which Jack found incredibly endearing – though he decided it unwise to voice this particular opinion to Phryne, who had half-seriously accused him of 'staring' at her on several occasions, and had once asked whether he found her 'newly-acquired waddle amusing'. He had, of course, provided the only answer that any reasonable person would provide; assuring her that she didn't walk with anything even mildly representing a waddle, and that he found nothing amusing about the way she _did_ walk. Phryne seemed to believe him, at least partly, though she had raised a questioning eyebrow and fixed him with one of her faux-reprimanding glares. Which was even more endearing than her adorable waddle.

Jack therefore wisely returned his attentions to his newspaper before Phryne sat down at her dressing table, where his profile was visible in her mirror. She glanced up at his profile, smiled softly as she watched him read, and began to brush her hair. She'd felt his eyes upon her, and heard the sound of the newspaper rustling just as she had sat down. She knew perfectly well what he had been up to.

After finishing her morning routine and changing into one of the few remaining gowns which actually still fit her (a cerise silk day dress which felt soft and cool against her skin, but which she sensed she'd only be able to wear once more), Phryne spent the rest of the morning with Jack, sitting at him with the table as they ate, talked and dealt with their correspondence. The morning passed quickly for them both, and it therefore came as somewhat of a surprise when Dot knocked politely on the door, and advised them that Hugh had just arrived. Jack looked down at his watch and realised it was already half-past eleven. Phryne caught a glimpse of the sudden nervousness which overcame his expression for the briefest of moments, before he concealed it completely, looking up at Dot with a polite smile.

"Thank you, Dorothy" Jack responded gently. Dot nodded and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. Phryne put down her fountain pen and looked up at Jack, who seemed rather hesitant. She suspected she knew the reason. She smiled softly and rose to her feet.

"I'm perfectly alright, Jack" Phryne assured him, her words and actions prompting Jack to rise swiftly to his feet. "I have no intention of delivering these babies today" she added, as though she had some control over the matter. "And they seem perfectly content to remain where they are for the time being" she added softly. Jack smiled politely and nodded, his eyes drifting down towards her belly, which was swathed in expensive silk. Phryne watched his expression soften, as he gazed upon her belly with such an intense look of affection that her breath caught in her throat, and she felt excitement spread throughout her body. He then looked suddenly rather worried, and the hesitation which had marked his earlier countenance returned. "You heard what Mac said" she reminded him gently, taking a step towards him. Jack looked up at her and met her gaze. "Your children appear to be rather obstinately flouting the normal medical rules, and don't appear very willing to arrive just yet" she added reassuringly. Jack's expression softened and Phryne felt him place his right hand on the side of her belly. He splayed his fingers wide, his whole hand encompassing as much of her as he could. She felt the familiar sensation of movement within her, and the babies began to kick excitedly, directing their attentions towards the centre of his palm. Phryne and Jack met each other's gaze and smiled.

"I can't imagine where they get that from" Jack added lightly.

"Nor can I" Phryne responded, feigning ignorance. Jack smirked. "It's fine" she added, her tone serious but kind. Jack held her gaze. "If anything happens – which it won't – I'll ask Mr Butler to go and find you" she stated. "You'll only be a ten minute drive away" she reminded him, her voice warm and filled with understanding. "And nothing is going to happen in ten minutes" she assured him. Jack held her gaze.

"In my experience, Miss Fisher, a lot of things can happen in a short space of time where you're concerned" Jack responded. Although he knew she was right, and her argument was perfectly logical, he still felt incredibly uncomfortable about leaving her at such a delicate stage of her pregnancy, even if it was only for a few hours. It was difficult enough when he was at work, and counting down the hours and minutes until he returned to her. And this was different.

"I'll be perfectly alright, Jack" Phryne stated with conviction. "Your mother is here, and so are Dot and Mr Butler, and Mac is only a telephone call away" she reminded him. "And you'll only be ten minutes away" she stated, holding his gaze as she spoke. "If anything happens I'll have Mr Butler find you" she added. Jack considered her argument for a few moments before nodding slowly in agreement. She relaxed visibly and smiled. "Besides, in _my_ experience, it's always best to have as many police officers at these matches as possible, off-duty or otherwise" she stated. Jack smiled softly in response.

"I suppose so" Jack temporised. "Though as you won't actually be _attending_ this particular match, I'd wager the chance of a crime being committed will decrease dramatically" he teased. Phryne scoffed in feigned offence. She was glad he was feeling better about leaving. For a moment she had feared he would change his mind. And he deserved this; there was no reason for them both to be confined.

"If you'll remember correctly, Jack, I investigated the last crime, I did not perpetrate it" Phryne stated proudly. "Though if any attractive young footballers happen to be murdered, I'll gladly leave my confinement and help you investigate" Phryne informed him, her tone and expression light. "Whichever team they play for" she added. Jack smirked.

"I'm sure you would" Jack responded. Phryne smiled. "Hopefully it won't come to that" he added.

"We live in hope" Phryne replied gently. Jack's expression softened and he smiled. "Now, go, and have a wonderful time" she instructed. "I want to hear all the details when you get back" she added encouragingly. Jack was about to say goodbye when she stopped him. "I'd almost forgot" she said quietly, as though to herself. Jack watched as Phryne turned around and removed her silk shawl from the back of her armchair, revealing a familiar emerald green and red knitted scarf. He smiled at the sight of it, and watched Phryne closely as she picked it up and turned towards him, draping it around his neck in the same way he had once done to her. "Mind you don't lose it" she said gently. "It's one of my favourite articles of clothing" she stated. Jack was about to respond with a light retort, when he realised that she was speaking with perfect sincerity. His expression softened and he nodded.

"I will" Jack assured her.

"I mean it, Jack" Phryne stated, her voice authoritative but somehow utterly adorable.

"I know" Jack responded, before stepping forward and kissing her on the lips. Phryne's words were stilled as she returned the kiss, as Jack's hands found her hips and pulled her closer. They quickly found themselves lost in the kiss, their bodies tingling with anticipation as it deepened and became more intense. It was only when Phryne was forced to break the kiss, feeling rather dizzy and breathless, that they were brought back into the moment.

"Hugh's waiting for you" she reminded him breathlessly. Jack recovered quickly and nodded in understanding. He was about to say goodbye when he caught sight of the amused glint in Phryne's eye, and he looked upon her with anticipation. "You're wearing my lipstick" she advised him, brushing his lips with her thumb. Which did nothing to decrease Jack's already amorous mood. She saw his want for her in his eyes, and smiled with understanding and promise, as she brushed the remaining lipstick from his skin. But Jack could still taste her on his lips.

"Thank you" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled. "And enjoy your afternoon" he added. Phryne's eyes lit up at the reminder of her surprise. But she did not take the bait.

"I intend to" Phryne responded. Jack hesitated for a moment, and Phryne found herself wondering whether he was reconsidering leaving.

"Goodbye" Jack said gently. Phryne smiled softly.

"Goodbye" she replied, watching as Jack took a step backwards, and then turned on the spot and made his way towards the bedroom door before he had a chance to change his mind.

Phryne placed her fingers to her lips and watched as he closed the door behind him. She smiled at the memory of their kiss, before walking towards the window, and glancing down towards her front garden. Less than a minute later, she saw Jack and Hugh walking together down the pathway, wearing scarves of their opposing teams, and apparently in deep conversation. Hugh was speaking confidently and gesturing as he spoke, whilst Jack listened politely and gestured in a subtler, far less animated manner. As they stepped onto the pavement, Jack turned back towards the gate, closing it behind him. Phryne watched him look up towards the window, where she was standing. She smiled brightly and waved. She saw Jack relax visibly, before raising his hand and waving to her too, before disappearing towards Hugh's police car. She watched until they drove away out of view, before turning on the spot and sitting down at her table, and sitting down. As she drew her letters towards her, she found herself struck by both the silence in the room, and the deeply unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach caused by Jack's absence. She hadn't expected his departure to have had such an effect upon her. She exhaled sharply, internally rebuked herself for being ridiculous, and reminded herself of the perfectly logical – and perfectly correct – set of arguments she had made to Jack just a few minutes beforehand in order to convince him that it was fine for him to attend the football match. As though to reassure her, she felt the gentle movements of her babies inside her, who rolled and turned in the little available space which was available to them, pressing their tiny bodies and limbs against her skin. She smiled fondly and placed her hand over the centre of her belly, stroking it tenderly before resting it at the base, as she forced herself to focus on her current task and deal with her correspondence.

Her attentions had been so distracted that she had failed to notice the black taxi facing the house, which had been covertly parked in the adjacent street.

Phryne spent the next hour or so dealing with her correspondence, including penning two rather stern responses to her solicitor and accountant respectively, who thought it prudent to request a meeting with her before the end of the month to discuss 'necessary arrangements concerning her condition' despite the fact that she had already spent a considerable time doing some time before, finalising such matters in their last odious meeting. She penned them both polite but firm letters informing them of her instructions, and requesting that they send her any necessary paperwork for her signature, not that she expected they would, given the volume of it she signed last time. In order to repair her nerved and her mood, she then retreated to the chaise with Agatha Christie's _The Mysterious Affair at Styles_ , which featured her favourite Belgian detective, and began to read. She had almost made it half-way through the fifth chapter when there was a familiar knock at the door, which drew her from her thoughts.

"Come in, Dot" Phryne called warmly, prompting the younger woman to enter the room. Dot looked towards her and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss, but a parcel has just been delivered for you" Dot explained. Phryne watched her with interest. There was something in her expression she could not quite place. "I've put it in the parlour for you, it's rather big" she explained. Phryne sat up straight as she considered the matter. She wasn't expecting anything, though now harboured a growing concern that it could be another 'gift' from her father. She was about to ask if it had arrived from the docks when a sudden thought dawned upon her: Jack had told her he had arranged a surprise for her that afternoon. The gift, whatever it was, must be from him. She smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said gently, as she eased herself to her feet. Dot hastened towards her to assist, but Miss Phryne was already on her feet by the time she reached her. Phryne gave her a grateful smile as her companion accompanied her across the landing and down the staircase, as Phryne's mind swam with ideas of what the gift could be. When Phryne got to the bottom of the staircase, she was somewhat surprised to find the parlour door closed. She turned towards Dot, who was standing behind her with a look of perfect innocence, and her confusion increased. She then turned back towards the door once more, listened for a few moments, then pushed down upon the handle and opened it, stepping into the room. Nothing could have prepared her for what awaited her inside.

As soon as the door was opened, the sound of familiar voices and greetings swam out to her, as Mac and other members of the Adventuress' Club stepped forward into view. All the regulars were there, including the good doctor and fellow flier Bunji Ross, and they were all smiling, holding drinks, and smiling at her, their eyes drifting from her face to her belly. Pleasant words of greeting welcomed her as she stepped into the room, which contained eight of the members of her club, who were sitting or standing in anticipation of her arrival. A table had been moved from the second parlour into this one, and was laden with all the requirements of afternoon tea, including enough sandwiches, cakes and scones to feed a party three times the size. Jugs filled with water and lemonade also adorned the table, which also held a necessary supply of cutlery, crockery and napkins. There were also five bottles of her best champagne and a selection of spirits and glasses laid out on a smaller table next to the piano, which had already been utilised by all members of the party. Phryne's gaze also drifted towards a generous quantity of boxes, bags and wrapped gifts, which had been arranged in the window seat. The sound of Dot's gentle step behind her drew her out of her thoughts, and she smiled brightly at her guests, excitement spreading throughout her body. But for some reason, the unanticipated surprise and amount of people before her made her feel rather daunted, and she was at a loss for words. The adventuresses, however, were reassured by her smile, and seemed oblivious to the fact. Mac, who noticed that she was looking a little overwhelmed, walked towards her with a reassuring smile.

"It's not often possible to surprise the Honourable Phryne Fisher" Mac declared, carrying her glass of single malt towards her as she spoke. "But it's nice to see that it can happen from time to time" she added, her expression warm and kind. Phryne smiled in agreement and drew herself out of her surprise, just as Bunji stepped forward, and began to speak.

"It certainly is" Bunji declared, her expression one of delight as she approached her friend. "How we've missed you, Phryne" she added sincerely.

"Oh, indeed" added Cynthia Glendenning, who was holding a glass of champagne. "The Club hasn't been the same without you."

"Nor has the airfield" Bunji lamented, sighing lightly as she spoke, before turning towards Mac. "I suppose it would be completely out of the question for me to take Phryne up for an hour or so" she added lightly.

"Completely" Mac added calmly, smiling at Phryne as she spoke. Phryne, who had used the opportunity of their conversation to gather her thoughts, worked out what Jack had arranged, and found herself feeling incredibly touched by the gesture. He knew she missed the adventuresses, and as she couldn't attend the club, he brought the club to her. She smiled softly. Mac, who noticed the emotion in her eyes, placed a reassuring hand upon the centre of her lower back, and Phryne suddenly found her voice.

"Thank you" Phryne said warmly, looking from Mac and Bunji to the other adventuresses, who had been watching her expectantly. "This is such a wonderful surprise" she proclaimed. The adventuresses smiled.

"So was this" Bunji stated, indicating towards Phryne's prominent belly with her glass. "And so, naturally, we wanted to celebrate it with you" she stated. "Which was rather difficult, seeing as Mac has locked you away like a princess in a tower" she added lightly. Some of the adventuresses laughed and Mac smiled good-naturedly.

"I haven't 'locked her' anywhere" Mac advised her gently. "And it's for her own good" she added. Bunji rose her glass to her lips.

"Spoken like a true wicked step-mother" Bunji sighed, causing everyone in the room to laugh. Including Dot and Sheila, who had appeared behind them with silver salvers laden with more food. Phryne smiled at them warmly.

"Please, join us" Phryne invited kindly. Dot seemed a little embarrassed by the invitation, and Sheila watched Phryne for a moment, and was about to make a polite excuse about not interrupting. "I insist" Phryne added warmly. Sheila and Dot, who were both touched by the gesture, nodded in agreement. Cynthia, who was standing next to the alcohol (as was her custom at all parties), moved towards the gramophone and put on a record.

The combination of the music and the company drew Phryne completely from her anxiety, and she found herself reacting in the required manner to such a familiar matter, introducing everyone to Sheila and Dot, before her way around the room to greet her guests individually. She accepted and gave the usual greetings, was hugged and kissed by all, and bore well the well-intended remarks about how well she looked, how excited she must be, and how none of them had seen this coming. She had grown accustomed to such reactions over the months, and knew her friends meant no offence, their expressions, presence and their gifts making that quite clear.

Once Phryne had greeted each of her guests in turn, Mac ushered her towards the chaise, where she sat between her and Sheila. Dot, Bunji and some of the adventuresses sat in or on the surrounding chairs, and the party began. Food was shared, drinks were poured, and conversation flowed freely and easily, as the music played in the background, and Phryne quickly found herself at ease, and enjoying the company immensely.

"It was Jack's idea" Mac informed Phryne, prompting the lady detective to turn towards her. "Though I'm sure you'd managed to work that out" she stated. Phryne smiled softly in confirmation, and waited patiently for Mac to continue. "He knows how much the club means to you, and how close you are to the other members" she explained. "And he wanted you to have a chance to celebrate with them" she smiled. "And I assured him I would keep an eye on you, and make sure you don't get into too much trouble" she stated. Phryne smiled.

"That's quite an assurance, Mac" Phryne added lightly. "You know how much I love a challenge" she added.

"It's not a challenge" Mac informed her, rolling her eyes and sipping her whiskey, as she found herself regretting her words. Phryne chuckled in amusement and leaned against her friend. She knew such an event would not have been possible without Mac's permission. Though she suspected the fact that she was attending the party as a guest as well as a physician certainly helped. But Phryne understood that it can't have been an easy decision. And she appreciated it.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne stated sincerely. Mac turned towards her with a warm smile, and placed her arm around her.

"You are most welcome" she stated. Phryne smiled and turned her attention back towards her guests.

"Phryne" called Bunji, who was sat in the armchair opposite her. Phryne looked up expectantly. "Will the baby be born by November?" she asked. Phryne remembered that none of the adventuresses – apart from Mac – was aware that she was carrying twins.

"I certainly hope so" Phryne responded. "It's due to arrive before September" she stated. Some of the adventuresses laughed and Cynthia perched on the arm of Bunji's chair, and nudged her playfully. Bunji concealed her embarrassment and nodded.

"That soon?" Bunji asked. Phryne nodded in confirmation. "Goodness, I didn't realise you only had a couple of weeks left" she remarked. Phryne felt the adventuresses' eyes upon her.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. "Mac believes we can expect the baby any day now" she stated. Bunji nodded and nodded towards the couch, where Mac and Phryne were sat together very closely.

"Best mind you don't sit too close" Bunji joked. Phryne giggled.

"I can assure you, Mac is quite safe from sartorial ruin" Phryne remarked lightly.

"I hope so" Mac replied. "This is my best suit" she added, feigning concern. Phryne met her gaze and Mac smiled brightly, causing them both to burst out laughing, as Phryne leaned against her.

"We were hoping that we might throw another celebration, for the baby, at the club" Bunji said gently. Phryne turned back towards her. "Once it's arrived, of course" she stated.

"Thank you, Bunji" Phryne said sincerely. "That would be lovely" she added. Bunji smiled.

"You'd be welcome too, of course, Dorothy" Bunji assured Phryne's companion. "And you, Mrs Robinson" she added to Sheila, who smiled and thanked her. "We'd be delighted to have you."

"Thank you" Sheila responded warmly. Phryne smiled.

"Would you like something to drink, Miss?" Dot asked politely.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne responded, as her companion poured her a glass of lemonade and handed it to her. Phryne then turned back towards Bunji. "What's happening in November?" she asked. Bunji smiled.

"The Adventuress' Aviation Society is arranging a fundraising formal event to raise money for female fliers" Bunji explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and listened with interest. "And I received a letter yesterday afternoon confirming that Miss Amelia Earhart has accepted an invitation to be our honoured guest, and will even give a brief speech at the event" she added, unable to conceal her delight. Phryne's eyes widened.

" _The_ Amelia Earhart?" Phryne asked, though she knew there could be no other. "The first aviatrix to fly across the Atlantic?"

"The very same" Bunji responded, beaming with pride. "We've scheduled the event for the first Saturday in November, which is the first" she stated. "I was hoping you would be able to attend" she explained. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Phryne assured her. Bunji beamed with delight, and the conversation drifted into the inevitable: with Bunji regaling the group of the aviation-based adventures of Phryne Fisher, which they all listened to with great interest. Sheila and Dot, who had heard very little of such matters previously, were completely enthralled, and the atmosphere in the room was electrifying.

"Will you teach the baby to fly, Phryne?" Bunji asked.

"I think babies are a little young to fly" Phryne teased. Bunji chuckled and sipped her whiskey. "But one he or she is older, and presuming they would like to learn, of course" she added. Bunji nodded in approval.

"Who wouldn't want to learn to fly?" Bunji asked incredulously. Phryne heard Dot's sharp intake of breath.

"Well, it isn't for everyone" Phryne stated diplomatically. Bunji made a non-committal sound and helped herself to a plate and some sandwiches. Phryne smiled.

"You know, I've never been in a plane" Sheila advised. Bunji looked up at her with a shocked expression, as though she'd just informed the company that she'd never dressed herself before.

"Well, I'd be delighted to take you up some time" Bunji offered kindly. "Seeing as Phryne is unable to the moment, given her…" she paused for a moment, as she sought a suitable phrase.

"-inability to get into, much less out of, any aircraft?" offered Phryne with a smile. Some of the adventuresses chuckled, and for a moment Bunji feared she had offended her friend. But Phryne's smile brightened and Bunji was reassured. "I'm afraid I am unable to fly at this time" she added more diplomatically. "Unless Mac grants her permission to-"

"Absolutely not" Mac responded conversationally. Phryne smirked. "I know you like a challenge, darling, but I don't think that adding 'giving birth at ten thousand feet' to your repertoire would be advisable" she teased, smiling as she spoke.

"No, I suppose not" Phryne agreed. Sheila smiled privately as Dot, who had not been altogether certain that Miss Phryne was joking, reached for a glass of water.

"Well, you'd be welcome to come up with me, Mrs Robinson" Bunji stated kindly, drawing the conversation back onto the previous subject once more.

"Please, call me Sheila" Sheila returned. "And I appreciate your offer" she added gratefully. "I'll certainly give it some thought" she assured her. Bunji nodded and took another drink, before taking a few more sandwiches.

Phryne, who was feeling rather hungry, picked up a plate and began to help herself, which prompted the others to follow suit. She looked up and watched her friends loading up their plates, talking, laughing and drinking, and found herself feeling calm and deeply touched by Jack's kind gesture. She turned towards Mac, who smiled at her reassuringly, and she felt excitement build up within her. She had missed this – all of this. Her friends, her club, talks and memories of the things they had achieved, and were intent on accomplishing. Things she feared she would lose if she ever got married or had children. It was then that she realised this hadn't just been Jack's way of bringing her and her friends together, it was so much more than that: it was a reminder of a promise he had made to her years ago, that he would never ask her to change, or give up who she was. And being a wife and mother in no way negated that promise. Phryne found herself feeling reassured and hopeful, as her body tingled with excitement. It was going to be a wonderful afternoon.

And, indeed, it was.

Phryne spent the rest of the afternoon in the company of her friends, who ate, drank, danced and talked in equal measure. It felt so ordinary and so familiar, and she enjoyed it immensely. Whilst they discussed club matters, and indulged Phryne's questions about themselves and their lives, they were also incredibly attentive of her. The adventuresses asked all about her wellbeing and lifestyle, the baby, and Jack, and they listened with interest as she discussed all three. The moment she finished her drink someone was pouring her another, and if her plate was ever less than half full, there would be someone asking if she wanted some quiche or a sandwich or 'one of these darling little cakes! I've had three already'. It was as though they mistakenly believed pregnant women were compelled to eat and drink until they physically couldn't stop. Though, at the moment, Phryne was having quite the opposite issue; she found herself feeling incredibly full after a less than average amount of food.

"It's perfectly normal at this stage" Mac assured her, as she sipped her water in an attempt to quell her rising nausea. "Would you like to go outside and get some air?"

"No, thank you" Phryne responded politely, not wanting to leave her guests.

"No one would mind" Mac assured her. "You can always just say you're going to the bathroom" she suggested. Phryne inhaled deeply and brought her glass to her lips once more.

"Considering the amount of times I actually _do_ need to go to the bathroom, I don't think that I should" Phryne responded. Mac smiled sympathetically and placed her hand on her friend's back, before turning towards Cynthia, who was changing the record again.

"Cyn, could you open the windows?" Mac called. "I'm rather hot" she lied. Phryne smiled at her gratefully and Mac smiled, before sipping her own whiskey, and engaging in the discussion being held.

"Can you feel it moving, Phryne?" Bunji asked curiously. Phryne nodded.

"Yes" Phryne replied. Bunji looked down at her belly and nodded.

"What does it feel like?" she asked curiously, screwing up her eyes as she stared at Phryne's belly, as though she didn't quite believe there was an actual human being growing inside of her.

"At first, it felt like fluttering" Phryne temporised. "But now it feels like someone is practicing martial arts on my internal organs" she informed her, earning a chorus of laughs from her friends. Bunji nodded.

"Amazing" Bunji said quietly, before sipping her whiskey once more.

"Yes, it is" Phryne agreed, resting her hand at the base of her belly subconsciously. Sheila turned towards her and smiled softly.

"Would you like to open your presents, Phryne?" asked Tilly, the heiress of a British steel magnate, who shared Phryne's fondness of weapons. The other adventuresses looked towards her with anticipation.

"Thank you" Phryne smiled, prompting her friend to begin the ceremony by bringing her the first gift.

Over the next half an hour, Phryne opened over a dozen gifts, which included baby clothes, blankets, toys, books and large bottle of Phryne's favourite cognac. She thanked her friends sincerely, and they spent the remainder of the afternoon talking and laughing together. Phryne had such a wonderful time with her friends that she didn't realise how much time had passed until she found herself feeling weary. She covertly stifled a yawn and glanced up at the clock, which revealed it was already quarter-to-five. No wonder she was so tired; she'd usually had a two hour sleep during the day by this point. But she was determined to carry on, and engaged herself in a conversation between Bunji and Sheila upon flying. She was just wondering what the score was of the Abbotsford vs. West Melbourne match which Jack had attended when Mac called the group to attention.

"It's been a wonderful afternoon, darling, but I think we should all leave you to get some rest" Mac declared, prompting the adventuresses to rise from whichever chair, surface or individual they had been sitting on, put down their glasses and gather their possessions. Phryne rose to her feet, despite the insistence from several that she remain seated, and said goodbye to everyone individually, thanking them for coming. Although she had had a wonderful time and was sad that the party was over, she was also feeling very tired, and her back was incredibly sore.

Phryne walked with Mac and the other adventuresses to the front door, where they said their goodbyes once more. A chorus of thank yous, well wishes and reminders to telephone and write greeted Phryne as they departed, and she waved everyone off one by one, stifling a yawn just as Mac appeared at her side.

"I hope we haven't exhausted you too much" Mac said gently. Phryne shook her head.

"No, of course not" Phryne said on a yawn. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Get some rest, darling" Mac instructed. Phryne nodded in agreement, and Mac stroked her arm. The poor thing was exhausted. Perhaps she should have suggested the party end at four, instead of five…

"I will" Phryne responded tiredly. Mac nodded in response and looked up at Sheila, who nodded reassuringly.

"I'll see you on Tuesday" she stated, before kissing her on the cheek and saying goodbye to Phryne and her household. Phryne walked her to the door and watched her disappear down the pathway, before waving to her from the gate. Once she had walked out of sight, Phryne leaned against the door and rose her hand to her mouth to stifle another yawn. Sheila smiled sympathetically.

"I think you should go and lie down for a while before dinner, my dear" Sheila said kindly. Phryne opened her eyes and focused upon her mother-in-law. "Dorothy and I will take the gifts into the nursery for you" she added.

"Thank you" Phryne said gratefully. "Yes, I would like to lie down" she considered. Sheila nodded encouragingly. "Thank you" she repeated, looking from Sheila to Dot, as she walked tiredly across the tiled floor and towards the staircase. Dot watched until Phryne was no longer in view, then headed into the parlour with Sheila to assemble the presents and clear up. She remembered the look of surprise on Miss Phryne's face and smiled.

Phryne ambled tiredly along the landing and into her bedroom, walking over to Jack's side of the bed and laying down on top of the sheets, nuzzling into the pillow and inhaling deeply. Her senses were flooded with Jack's scent, causing her body to relax completely, as she drifted peacefully to sleep.

An hour later, Phryne stirred from slumber to the sensation of soft fur upon her skin, as someone covered her with the runner which often lay reposed at the bottom of the bed. She recognised the sensation immediately, and snuggled down beneath the familiar fur, which she felt being tucked around her by familiar hands. She tried to open her eyes to talk to him, but her body would not allow it, and held her firmly in the realm of sleep.

It wasn't until one hour later, at seven o'clock in the evening, that Phryne's body finally allowed her to wake from her much-needed slumber. Although she felt well-rested, she was still rather sore and achy, and more than a little nauseous. After a few deep breaths she found herself feeling slightly better, and she slowly eased herself up into a sitting position. Once she was sat upright, she heard the sound of movement from her right, before feeling the mattress dip slightly. She blinked tiredly and turned towards Jack, who was sitting on her side of the bed, smiling gently at her.

"Good evening" Jack greeted warmly, once she was displaying some signs of consciousness.

"Hello" Phryne slurred, brushing some hair from her face as she spoke. Her lips were pale pink, her hair slightly mussed, and her voice rather sleepy. And Jack thought she looked utterly adorable. He edged closed to her and waited for her to come round fully before continuing to speak.

"Did you have a nice time this afternoon?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne smiled brightly and nodded, meeting his gaze as she prepared herself to speak.

"It was perfect, Jack. Thank you so much" Phryne responded sincerely. Jack smiled modestly and nodded. "How was the match?"

"Very good" Jack replied. "Both sides played well, but Abbotsford secured their inevitable victory" he stated. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Naturally" Phryne said gently, her voice sounding much more like her own. "How did Hugh take it?" she asked gently.

"Better than I thought he would" Jack responded diplomatically. Phryne smiled softly. "You're tired" Jack said gently, a touch of concern present in his voice. His mother had advised him Phryne went directly to bed after the party, and he was now worried that his plan may not have been such a good idea.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him, smiling sleepily as she spoke. "I had such a wonderful time, Jack. Really" she stated. Jack's expression softened slightly and he nodded.

"I'm glad" Jack responded sincerely. Phryne met his gaze.

"Your mother and Bunji got on very well" Phryne stated. Jack stared at her for a moment.

"Your friend and fellow aviatrix?" he responded slowly. Phryne nodded in response.

"And once she heard your mother had never flown in a plane before, she offered to take her up" Phryne added casually. "Seeing as I am currently indisposed" she continued. Jack swallowed hard and considered the information, before nodding slowly in response.

"It never occurred to me that one of your adventuresses might try to enlist my mother into your club" Jack said lightly. Phryne met his gaze and smirked.

"I suppose you're going to tell me I'm a bad influence" she added lightly, referring to a previous conversation they had once had. Jack smirked.

"Not at all" Jack responded sincerely. Phryne smiled.

"It was a really lovely idea, Jack. Thank you so much" Phryne stated. Jack smiled softly and held her gaze. This was the third time she had thanked him.

"You are most welcome" Jack assured her. Phryne's expression softened. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Phryne grimaced and shook her head. Jack considered her closely.

"Too much cake" Phryne responded, by way of an explanation. Jack nodded in understanding. "I think I'm going to have a bath" she advised, as she removed the fur runner from her legs. "But feel free to eat without me" she added kindly. Jack smiled softly and watched as she walked across the bedroom and towards the bathroom. With her adorable little walk that he would not mention aloud.

An hour later, Phryne was sitting in her nightwear on the chaise with Jack, with whom she was sharing the light supper she had requested from Mr Butler. They were listening to music and reading their respective books, and basking in the inactivity which followed their respectively busy days.

"I think tomorrow we should have a relaxing day together" Phryne opined, as she reached the penultimate chapter of her novel. She was lying on her right side with her head on a cushion which rested on Jack's lap. "The kind that involves music and reading and food, and very little else" she added. Jack smiled softly and stroked her waist.

"Of course" Jack agreed immediately. "Until your aunt arrives at six o'clock" he stated. Phryne's breath caught in her throat, as she remembered the date and the plans she had made with her aunt only recently. She'd almost forgotten. How could she forget? She never forgot.

"Yes" Phryne responded, perplexed by her mind's temporary failure, as she snuggled down into the pillow and continued to read. "Until then" she added sleepily.

Phryne didn't manage to make it to the final chapter.

After being taken to bed by Jack shortly after half-past nine, Phryne slept well during the night, rising on only a handful of occasions and for the briefest periods of time. She finally rose shortly after nine o'clock, when she found Jack sitting at the table by the window reading the newspaper and sipping coffee. She watched him for a few minutes as she slowly allowed her body to wake up, before easing herself out of bed and making her way towards him. He turned towards her and placed his hand instinctively upon her back, and she leaned into his touch, smiling sleepily down upon him. She then caught sight of the plate before him, picked up a slice of his toast and took a delicate bite, before walking (adorably) towards the bathroom, turning to face him with a victorious smile once she reached it. Jack smiled at her warmly, his eyes alight, and she closed the door behind herself.

Despite the fact the notion would have once left her feeling desolate and overcome with boredom, Phryne found that she actually enjoyed spending the majority of Sunday in a state of near inaction. Though she attributed this to the combination of the late stage of her pregnancy, and her company. Phryne and Jack spent the day in their bedroom, where they dealt with their respective correspondence, before spending time together on the chaise lounge, listening to music, reading and talking. They maintained their usual routine of Phryne placing a pillow on Jack's lap and resting her head upon it, as she lay on her right side facing the window. She read for most of the morning, and then for a little while after lunch, before sleeping on Jack for the majority of the afternoon. And it was bliss. Which made preparing herself for dinner with her aunt, which she was more than slightly anxious about, even more difficult than it had been already.

At half-past five, Phryne was sitting in front of her dressing table wearing just her underwear and a robe, and was refreshing her make-up. Jack walked towards her slowly and sat on the window seat, waiting until she had finished applying her powder before speaking, allowing him some time to consider his words. Phryne had asked Dot to come to the bedroom to assist her with her dress, although he of course would have been more than happy to assist her. Though his experience with her clothing in its removal, not adornment, and the former was difficult enough. He understood that Phryne had had several gowns made for her, which could be worn at this stage of her pregnancy. But he knew that she had been feeling increasingly uncomfortable as of late, and didn't want her to experience any further discomfort. And he wanted to remind her that she didn't have to endure it.

"You don't need to dress up for your aunt, Phryne" Jack said gently. Phryne put down the brush she was holding and turned towards him, her eyes curious and attentive. "She isn't going to expect it, and it isn't necessary" he explained tentatively.

Phryne inhaled deeply and considered her words carefully as she held Jack's gaze. She was aware of the fact that she wasn't required to be wearing full evening dress for dinner with her aunt, and it wasn't out of social convention or a sense of sartorial obligation that she was choosing to do so. Part of the reason was that she missed it; the preparation, the gown, the feeling of the expensive silk and satin against her skin. Her pregnancy and recent confinement had limited her in a social sense, and although she didn't mind, she still missed the dinners, the dancing, the people and the events. And the gowns. But that wasn't the main reason she wanted to dress up that evening.

It was because to her, clothes were a form of armour, which made her feel strong and empowered and much more like herself. The very person she had feared she'd lose during her pregnancy. But the reflection before her reminded her that she was still there.

"I'm not dressing for my aunt, Jack" Phryne assured him patiently. "I'm dressing for me" she explained. Jack considered her words for a few moments before nodding in response. "As Dot will be at home before my aunt arrives, I may need your help taking it off later" she added, her eyes dark, her smile promising. Jack met her gaze with eyes which matched her own.

"And I will, of course, be more than happy to assist" Jack assured her, his voice adopting a formal edge, as though she had asked him for directions. A small smirk appeared on his lips and Phryne laughed, just as a polite knock at the door distracted them both. Jack cleared his throat quietly and Phryne called for Dot to enter. Her companion looked up at her, glanced between her employer and the inspector, and was struck by the familiar feeling that she had just interrupted something. But Miss Phryne was smiling at her warmly.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said gratefully, as she rose slowly from her seat. "Hopefully the gown still fits" she added casually, as she made her way towards her companion. Dot smiled.

"I'm sure it will, Miss" Dot responded confidently, as they walked together into her dressing room.

Ten minutes later, Phryne stepped out of the dressing room and into the bedroom, where Jack was waiting beside the window, wearing a formal black suit. He turned towards her immediately, and smiled at the sight before him.

Phryne was wearing a deep purple chiffon evening gown, which accentuated her figure, the light material floating over her rounded belly. Phryne was wearing silver heels and jewellery, and had placed a silver fascinator in her hair, which glistened beneath the light of the room. She met Jack's gaze and smiled. She looked absolutely radiant.

"You look beautiful" Jack said sincerely, walking towards her as she spoke. Phryne's expression softened.

"It's a little tighter than it was when I last wore it" Phryne confessed, placing her hand on the centre of her rounded belly, which she looked down upon with a smile. Jack's eyes drifted from her face to her belly, which was swathed in purple fabric, which highlighted its beautiful shape and drifted effortlessly to the floor.

"It's perfect" Jack assured her, his voice warm and husky. Phryne looked up from her belly to his face, and met his gaze. She smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne responded gratefully. For a moment, she and Dot had feared the dress would not fit, and it had taken a couple of minutes to secure all the fastenings at the back. But Dot was a magician when it came to her wardrobe. And once her repeated questions of, 'are you sure it's not too tight, Miss?', 'are you comfortable?' and 'would you rather try something else?' had been satisfied, she too had shared Jack's opinion of the outfit. "You look rather wonderful yourself" she added, in a tone which made Jack's heart race and his eyes darken.

Dot, who had followed Phryne out of the dressing room, saw the look in the inspector's eye and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Miss" Dot said quietly. Phryne blinked herself out of her reverie and turned towards her companion with a smile.

"Yes, of course" Phryne replied warmly. "Thank you, Dot" she added sincerely. Dot assured her it was fine, exchanged goodbyes with the Robinsons, and then disappeared from the room. Phryne smiled at Jack, before holding his wrist and glancing at his watch. It was quarter to six. "We should probably go downstairs and wait in the parlour" she advised. "My aunt always arrives at least ten minutes early for any event" she stated. "She considers arriving on time to constitute being late" she added, perplexed. Jack chuckled and followed Phryne out of the room.

Once Phryne and Jack entered the parlour, they were quickly joined by Mr Butler, who supplied them with drinks, compliments, and an assurance that dinner would be served at quarter past six. Phryne thanked him and accepted her glass, which she sipped slowly. Mr Butler, whose alcoholic creations were legendary and most beloved, had created a selection of non-alcoholic cocktails which she could enjoy throughout her pregnancy. And this one, which was fruity and sweet with a hint of lemon, was possibly the best one she had tried so far. The babies appeared to agree with her, as they began kicking excitedly as she drank, which she reasoned could be due to the chilled temperature as much as the taste. She was about to request a second glass when Sheila entered the room, wearing a dark blue evening dress and look of mild uncertainty.

"Sheila, you look lovely" Phryne said warmly, as her mother-in-law walked towards her with a smile.

"Thank you, dear" Sheila responded politely. "You look incredible" she breathed, her eyes drifting across the stunning purple gown she was wearing, which appeared to leave her lost for words for a few minutes. Once she had found her voice again, she looked up at her son, who was wearing a formal black suit. "And you look very handsome, my dear" she commended proudly.

"He certainly does" Phryne agreed, flashing Jack a promising look which almost made him blush. Sheila looked from her son to her daughter-in-law and took a small breath.

"Are you sure you would like me to join you and your aunt for dinner this evening?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne turned towards her immediately, a look of surprise present upon her expression. "I wouldn't wish to intrude-" she explained. Phryne's expression softened.

"It's a family dinner, and you are family" Phryne stated kindly. "There is absolutely no intrusion" she assured her. "And I would be honoured if you would join us" she explained. Sheila smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, of course" Jack added, echoing Phryne's sentiments. Sheila looked touch.

"Thank you, my dears" Sheila replied. Before they could continue their discussion, there was a knock at the door which was answered by Mr Butler, who escorted Mrs Stanley into the parlour. She was wearing a black dress, silver jewellery, and wary expression. Phryne smiled welcomingly and placed her glass down upon the table, before walking towards her immediately. She understood why her aunt felt a little uneasy, and wanted to reassure her that everything was quite alright.

"Aunt Prudence" Phryne said warmly, embracing her aunt before she had a chance to respond. Phryne felt her aunt return the embrace as best she could, and she relaxed beneath her touch. She leaned back and looked down upon her guest. "Thank you for coming" she said sincerely. Mrs Stanley looked surprised, then relaxed, and she smiled warmly back at her niece.

"Thank you for your invitation, Phryne" Mrs Stanley replied sincerely. Her tone was uncharacteristically humble, which was an indicator of her regret over how their last talk had ended. Which Phryne felt was her own fault as much as her aunt's.

"You are most welcome, Aunt P" Phryne responded. "You are always welcome here" she stated with conviction. Mrs Stanley looked into her eyes and relaxed further. Jack, who had some reservations about the evening, felt equally relieved.

"Would you care for a drink, Mrs Stanley?" Jack offered chivalrously. Mrs Stanley looked up at Jack, considered his suit and manner with approval, and nodded.

"A small sherry, please" she requested. "Thank you, Jack" she added. Jack nodded in acknowledgement, and turned towards his mother.

"Mother?" Jack asked.

"The same, please, dear" Sheila replied. Jack nodded and placed his hand on Phryne's back.

"Would you like another glass?" Jack asked. Phryne turned towards him.

"Yes, thank you" she replied. Jack nodded looked up at his mother, who appeared by his side.

"I'll help you, my dear" Sheila said kindly. Jack thanked her and they both excused themselves from the room, making their way towards the kitchen.

Phryne watched Jack as he walked, feeling excitement and anticipation at the sight of him in that divine suit rising within her. She wondered briefly why it took two people to carry three drinks, and despite her distraction, quickly arrived at her answer. She was drawn from her distraction by her aunt, who placed a gentle hand upon her forearm, prompting her to look down upon her and meet her gaze.

"Why don't we go and sit down?" Mrs Stanley suggested. Phryne nodded in agreement, not wanting to argue, and also feeling quite keen on the idea herself. Though she was a little concerned about her ability to get up again.

"Of course" Phryne responded, as she and her aunt took up seats on the chaise. Mrs Stanley smoothed down her dress and clasped her hands in her lap, which Phryne recognised as a sign that she was nervous. Her expression softened and she met her gaze. She was about to speak, when her aunt started first.

"You look lovely, dear girl" Mrs Stanley stated sincerely. Phryne smiled gently.

"Thank you, Aunt P" Phryne replied, placing her hand at the base of her belly to calm her excitable babies, who were either reacting to her own anxiety or demanding more of that delicious fruity drink. Both were equally possible. "So do you" she assured her. Mrs Stanley inhaled sharply.

"Phryne, I… I want you to know that I…" Mrs Stanley began carefully, her voice low and her tone regretful. Phryne waited patiently for her to continue, and watched her aunt sigh, before meeting her gaze. "I am very sorry for upsetting you on my last visit" she assured her. "It certainly was not my intention-"

"I know" Phryne replied warmly. Mrs Stanley looked somewhat relieved. "I'm sorry too, Aunt P" she stated. "I fear I reacted rather badly-"

"No, dear girl" Mrs Stanley interrupted. "It was I who acted badly" she stated with conviction. Phryne held her gaze and listened attentively. "I meant no offence by what I said, and I certainly didn't intend to undermine you or imply that you are in any way incapable of caring for your children" she explained. "Because there is not a doubt in my mind that you will make a wonderful mother" she assured her. Phryne felt her breath hitch, and she swallowed hard to fight the emotions she could feel rising inside her. Her eyes began to sting, and she focused on the kicks of her babies in an attempt to calm herself. "I just… I want to make sure that you…" she continued, pausing and starting as she spoke, as she struggled to word her explanation. "It's important to me that you are taken care of too, Phryne" her aunt explained simply. "Especially as you're expecting two children" she added, looking down at her belly as she spoke. "You never would do anything the easy way, would you?" she asked lightly, looking up at her as she spoke. Phryne smiled softly, but decided against responding, to allow her aunt to continue to speak. "I did believe that you might not… understand quite how demanding infants can be, especially in the first few months, but nobody does, and I should have explained my position more clearly" she added modestly. "I know that you are more than capable of taking care of these children once they are born" she stated with conviction. "That's not why I suggested you hire someone to assist" she assured her. "It's not because I think you are incapable or unwilling to do so, quite the opposite" she explained. Phryne stared at her with confusion. "You've always had a tendency to try and take everything on by yourself, ever since you were a child" she continued. Phryne swallowed hard and listened carefully. "And I don't want you to feel that you have to do all of this by yourself" she stated. "It can be very challenging, daunting, even – especially the first time" she explained tentatively. "And more so when two babies are involved" she stated, holding Phryne's gaze. "Though I suppose you have a fondness for challenges" she said with a smile, which Phryne returned. "I don't doubt you, Phryne" she stated with conviction. "I have never doubted you" she assured her, taking her hand as she spoke. Phryne felt tears burning in her eyes. "You're the bravest, kindest, most infuriating young woman I have ever known" she added with a smile. Phryne laughed and felt a tear begin to drift down her cheek. Her aunt edged closer to her.

"Thank you, Aunt P" Phryne responded sincerely, as her aunt patted her hand and gazed upon her with affection. Phryne brushed her tear away and inhaled deeply to compose herself.

"I know that Mrs Robinson is going to be helping you with the babies once they arrive" Sheila said slowly. Phryne nodded in confirmation and tried to focus. "But I want you to know that, if there's ever anything you need, or if you would like me to be here, with you, at any time" she explained, speaking more quickly and uncertainly than was her custom. "It would be an honour" she declared. Phryne felt herself losing the battle with her emotions once more, and she leaned forward instinctively, embracing her aunt.

"Thank you" Phryne repeated, whispering the words as her aunt held her, causing relief to flood her in welcome waves.

When Jack and Sheila returned to the parlour a few minutes later (having taken a not-so-surprisingly long time to acquire just three drinks), they found Phryne and her aunt sat together on the chaise, deep in discussion about the gifts her parents had sent over from England.

"A solid silver rattle?" asked Mrs Stanley, her expression and tone one of surprise and disapproval. "How on earth does he suppose a baby will lift that?" she asked, pausing in her tirade to thank Jack for the sherry.

Jack smiled softly at the discussion and provided his wife with another drink, and noticed that her eyes showed signs of recent crying. But as she spoke to her aunt, her manner was easy and relaxed, so she judged they had not been tears of anger or fear, which reassured him. Feeling her husband's eyes upon her, Phryne looked up at Jack and smiled softly. Jack returned the smile and sat in an armchair opposite, where he was joined by his mother, and all four family members were soon engaged in the discussion.

The rest of the evening passed far more pleasantly than Phryne could ever have anticipated, and she found herself enjoying it immensely. Dinner was delicious, conversation effortless and without argument, and the company wonderful. The only difficulty she found herself presented with that evening was finishing dessert, which was a divine chocolate mousse with strawberries, raspberries and vanilla ice cream. She found herself feeling rather full from dinner, despite not having been able to manage it all, and was now battling a rather impudent feeling of nausea. Which seemed so unjust, given how delicious the food was. Though she found herself utterly incapable of taking another bite. She sipped her water slowly and tried to focus on the conversation being had between her aunt and Sheila, which seemed to be about creative ways their children managed to escape from their cribs, if the snippets she overheard were anything to go by. Jack had just defending himself against his mother's account of one of his many ingenious methods, when he looked up at Phryne, who was looking rather pale. Jack watched her with concern for a moment, before turning back towards his mother and Mrs Stanley.

"Perhaps we could have a drink in the parlour?" Jack suggested, seeing as dessert had been concluded. He noted that Phryne had eaten very little of it, despite her fondness for chocolate, but he wasn't surprised. Her appetite had been smaller in the past few days.

"Yes" Phryne responded, her confirmation causing an echo of agreement from Sheila and Mrs Stanley, who rose to their feet at a speed which Phryne envied. "I'll be with you in just a moment" she explained politely, as she slowly rose to her feet, trying to ignore the rising feeling of nausea she was experiencing. Sheila looked upon her with a maternal expression, and Mrs Stanley with concern.

"Is everything alright, Phryne?" Mrs Stanley asked, as she and Sheila watched her. Phryne smiled disarmingly.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded, forcing a small smile. "I just need to have a word with Mr Butler" she explained. Mrs Stanley nodded in understanding, but Sheila looked unconvinced. Jack walked towards Phryne and looked up at his mother.

"I'll prepare the drinks" Jack explained, placing a supportive hand on Phryne's lower back, as she held onto the back of the dining chair and attempted to suppress her rising feeling of nausea. Mrs Stanley and Sheila thanked him, before disappearing into the parlour, and continuing their previous conversation on the creativity of youth. Jack turned back to Phryne and was about to ask if she was alright, when she lowered her head, placed her hand to her mouth, and hurried into the kitchen.

Jack said Phryne's name gently, before following her into the kitchen, where she walking as quickly as she could, ignoring Mr Butler's polite question and hurrying towards the door. She stepped out of the kitchen and into the garden, before turning to the right and leaning down slightly, as she was tremendously sick over the azaleas. Jack walked up behind her and placed his hand on her back, offering her words of reassurance as her body trembled, and her nausea abated. She groaned with frustration and stood up straight, placing her hand to her mouth and closing her eyes. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, embarrassment present in her voice. Jack's expression became sombre. Something ached inside him as a result of her apology.

"Don't be" Jack responded immediately, stepping closer to her and moving his hand from her back to her hip, so he could hold her securely. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Phryne looked up at him and offered a small smile.

"I'm feeling much better" Phryne assured him. Jack considered her closely and nodded slowly in response.

"I didn't realise you weren't feeling well" he said gently.

"Nor did I, until we were halfway through dinner" Phryne responded lightly. Jack's expression was serious, and she altered her own accordingly. "I'm fine, Jack" she assured him. "It's nothing" she added confidently. Jack was watching her with concern, and didn't appear at all convinced. "Sheila and Aunt P will be wondering where we are" she explained, as she turned on the spot and walked back towards the house.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough to-"

"Yes, Jack" Phryne responded kindly, as they stepped into the kitchen. "I'm fine" she assured him.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" asked Mr Butler politely. He'd been washing the dishes when she'd hurried past him, and had heard the tell-tale signs outside, and was worried his cooking had been the cause. Phryne, who knew this was absolutely not the case and feared offending him, sought to reassure him immediately.

"Everything's fine, Mr B" Phryne explained. "Dinner was so delicious I fear I ate too much and suffered the consequences" she added lightly. Mr Butler's concern eased somewhat, and he nodded gently.

"Perhaps a glass of water, Miss?" he suggested. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Phryne replied, as she was handed the refreshing beverage, which she sipped tentatively. Mr Butler then began to prepare the drinks for the others, which he placed on a silver salver, and carried through to the parlour, as Jack looked upon his wife with concern.

Jack considered Phryne closely for a few moments. She seemed sincere that she was alright, and her pallor had certainly improved. But he couldn't help but think it would be best if they called an end to the evening. She hadn't been sick in quite a while, and despite her assurances, he was confident she wouldn't be feeling quite up to entertaining.

"I feel fine, Jack" Phryne assured him, sensing his concern. Jack was drawn from his thoughts, and focused upon her intently as she spoke. "My aunt never stays out past nine if she can avoid it" she explained, sensing his concern. "And I promised her I'd show her the nursery" she explained.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Yes" Phryne assured him, punctuating her declaration with a smile. This was probably going to be the last dinner party (of sorts) she had until after the babies arrived, and she wanted to see it through. Especially for her aunt's sake. And she really was feeling much better. "Come on" she encouraged, stroking his arm and then walking ahead of him slowly, as she led him through the kitchen and towards the parlour. Jack followed close behind and resolved to keep an eye on her.

Thankfully, the rest of the evening passed without further nausea-related issue, and was enjoyed by all. Phryne and her family enjoyed drinks and conversation in the parlour, before venturing up to the nursery together, which Mrs Stanley adored. They closed the door behind them shortly before nine o'clock, and Mrs Stanley announced that it was time for her to depart.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" Mrs Stanley said gratefully, her eyes drifting around the family, before resting on her niece. "Perhaps I could visit you in the week, if you're feeling up to it?" she asked gently. Phryne smiled reassuringly.

"That would be lovely, Aunt P" Phryne responded. "Come over whenever you please. I shan't be going anywhere" she added lightly. Mrs Stanley smiled and nodded, before exchanging goodbyes with everyone.

"I'll see you out" Phryne stated kindly.

"You'll do no such thing" Mrs Stanley said gently, her kind eyes meeting her niece's. "I've kept you up quite late enough as it is, you must be exhausted" she explained. Her niece's pallor and the tell-tale signs of sickness which her eyes revealed had not gone unnoticed by anyone. "I shall see myself out" she added kindly. Jack was about to offer to escort her downstairs, when his mother spoke first.

"I'll walk with you, Prudence" Sheila said gently. "I've left my knitting in the parlour, and want to finish my piece before the morning" she explained, as she led Phryne's aunt across the landing and towards the staircase. The two were soon engaged in deep conversation once more, and Phryne stared at the sight with a combination of surprise and suspicion.

"It's so nice to see my aunt getting on so well with your mother" Phryne explained. "She doesn't often get on with anyone" she added quietly, a touch of levity present in her tone. Jack smiled softly and turned towards her.

"Well, they have something very important in common" Jack assessed. Phryne smiled softly and looked up at him.

"You think I'm very important?" she judged. Jack smiled.

"Very" he agreed, before placing his hand on her waist. She leaned against his touch, and he looked down upon her. The signs of her exhaustion which she had been attempting to conceal for the past hour were now undeniable. "And very tired" he added. Phryne groaned and was about to protest, when Jack put his arm around her and led her towards their bedroom, relieved that she did not argue.

After being helped out of her dress by Jack, which had become increasingly restricting throughout the evening, Phryne sighed in relief and allowed the garment to fall to the floor. By the time Jack had knelt down to pick it up, Phryne had removed her undergarments and dropped them on the floor, leaving a trail of silk leading to the bed, where she lay beneath the sheets, quite asleep. Jack gathered her clothes and smiled, before carrying them into the bathroom and preparing himself for bed, where he was delighted to join her.

When Phryne woke on Monday morning, it was quarter-past nine, and she knew before she had even opened her eyes that she was alone. She tried to ignore the anxious pang she felt at the knowledge, which was becoming all too familiar to her, and decided to distract herself with a bath, which could always be relied upon to restore her to her senses.

After bathing for almost an hour, much to the delight of her excitable babies, Phryne adorned one of her white cotton embroidered day dresses, applied her make-up, and requested a light breakfast. She nibbled cautiously upon some plain toast and a small quantity of scrambled eggs, before putting on some music and retreating to the chaise with a selection of her favourite detective fiction. Selecting a particular engaging text by the unsurpassable Dorothy Sayers, she made herself comfortable upon the chaise and began to read. She read for nearly two hours, and had almost dozed off, when a knock at the door roused her immediately.

"Yes?" Phryne called, stifling a yawn, as Dot quietly entered the room.

"Bert and Cec are here, Miss" Dot explained. "For lunch" she added helpfully, observing Miss Phryne's confusion. The lady detective's eyes widened and the memory returned to her. She had invited them over for lunch on Monday, which was, of course, today.

"Thank you, Dot" Phryne said slowly, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and closed her book. "I'll be right down" she assured her. Dot smiled politely and left the room.

Phryne frowned in confusion and pushed herself up slowly to her feet, despite her body's initial protests. This was the second time she had forgotten something in the past few days, and she wasn't the type of person who was prone to forget. Deciding that now wasn't the time to ponder such matters, she went into her bathroom, refreshed her make-up, and presented herself to her friends in the parlour. They were standing by the window, each with a beer in hand, talking about how angry someone called 'Big Jimmy' had been the night before. Phryne thought it best not to ask, and waited for them to stop laughing before greeting them. Both men turned towards her immediately, their eyes doing the now customary glance from her face to her belly then back again, as they returned her greetings. Phryne smiled in mild amusement and sat down upon the chaise, acceding to her body's demands. She was feeling very heavy. Cec and Bert walked towards her, taking up armchairs opposite, and greeting her warmly.

Their conversations, which were always effortless, enjoyable and often illicit, maintained their conventions, and had them intrigued and amused in equal measure. Mr Butler had just laid out a selection of sandwiches, quiche, salad and cold meats on the table in the parlour, which Phryne began to pick at cautiously, as Bert regaled her with the latest news from the docks. Which was chiefly concerning the importation of dozens of crates of illicit tobacco and liquor, which he and Cec were tasked with smuggling past customs.

"I'm sure that won't pose too much of a challenge for such experienced men such as yourselves" Phryne said warmly, looking up from her plate towards Bert, whose eyes drifted from her stomach to her face.

Bert looked embarrassed at having been caught, and Phryne's expression softened. She didn't mention it, and she was used to the look. Out of all of her friends and associates, Bert and Cec had taken the longest to get used to her pregnant. In fact, she was beginning to think they still weren't used to it, especially Bert. Cec was talking about the plans for the night, but neither Phryne nor Bert were listening, as their mind was on the same matter. Phryne remembered their reactions when she had informed them of her pregnancy, which had been primarily surprise and concern, especially on Bert's part. And every time she had seen them since, she'd find them staring at her belly, as though they hadn't seen a pregnant woman before. Bert especially seemed a little different around her – nervous, even, which was unlike him. She'd noticed it several times before, and even this afternoon; every time she would place her hand on her belly, either instinctively or to calm the babies, he'd look down immediately, then back up to her face, as though searching for signs of discomfort or pain. She remembered how he and Cec had taken her to hospital when she had started bleeding, and recalled perfectly his concern for her, and his attempts to reassure her. And the language he used when yelling at Cec to drive faster. She wondered whether it was that event which had caused him to be so concerned, and so wary, of her pregnancy. Or maybe it wasn't something which he cared to discuss. She couldn't remember a single time when he had mentioned the baby. Which was fine, of course. She understood. And she smiled at him to assure him of this, hoping her understood. When her smile was returned, she knew that she was.

Bert and Cec stayed with Phryne until two o'clock, when Bert roused his friend and reminded him of their meeting with 'Little Jimmy'. Phryne rose slowly to her feet, despite Bert's assurances that they could see themselves out, and accompanied them into the hallway, as they explained the relationship between 'Big Jimmy' and 'Little Jimmy', and the role they would play in tonight's covert activities. They were still talking as Phryne opened the front door, and the lady detective was completely engrossed in their conversation. So much so, that they didn't witness the beginning of the events which began to unfold.

Sergeant Henley, a twenty-year veteran of the force, turned around at the sound of the front door opening and voices upon the porch. He caught sight of his boss's wife, who looked like she was due to have her kid at any moment, and watched her for a few moments. He could see why the Inspector fell for her. Though he didn't understand the company she kept. Those two red raggers didn't seem like the company for a lady. But then again, if half of what he read about her was true, she wasn't one for convention. He sighed, decided it was best not to know what it was that was making his boss's wife laugh so much, and turned his attentions towards his colleague, Constable Johnson, who was ten years his junior, married with three kids, and had just transferred to City South from Canberra. He was about to remark upon the red raggers who were keeping their boss's missus company, when he saw a glint to his far left, and he edged forward to take a look at the cause.

Parked covertly in a nearby street facing the house was a black taxi cab, which was parked and completely still. Sergeant Henley noticed that both the driver and passenger seat were occupied, by two men in hats whose faces he could not see. Their suits, however, seemed a bit fancier than the types generally worn by cabbies. And they looked somewhat familiar. At least, the driver did. The sergeant, who was a firm believer in gut instincts, found himself feeling uneasy as he glanced down towards the plates. He was able to make out a few digits from the distance he was standing, and recognised them immediately; that was definitely the same taxi he saw on Wednesday, when he was last stationed outside the house. Though it was parked in a different position this time. On the previous occasion, it had driven past him that time when he looked up at it, which he remembered thinking of as strange at the time. But it didn't feel strange now. Something wasn't right. And there was only one way to settle it.

"Constable" the Sergeant said quietly. The younger man looked up at him keenly. "Go and take the lady safely back into the house" he ordered, keeping his voice low and his expression unreadable. "There's a cab across the road I wanna take a look at" he explained. The young officer, who was perplexed, nodded obediently, and turned on the spot, opening the gate and walking up the path, just as his colleague made his way towards the cab.

Vincenzo Strano, who was sitting behind the wheel, was engaged in conversation with a fellow gang member sitting beside him, when he saw the officer walking along the road and towards the cab. He swallowed hard. It was the same officer he had seen before. And he was coming directly towards him. His passenger hissed at him to start the engine, and he did so immediately, keeping his head down as he did so. Upon hearing the sound of the engine, the officer walked quicker towards him, stepped directly in front of the vehicle, and raised his hand.

"Stop!" the Sergeant called, as the engine roared. "Police" he declared.

Phryne heard the sound of the sergeant's voice, and turned towards him curiously. As she did so, she noticed the policeman who was advancing up the path towards her, and looked at him with concern. She felt her stomach tighten. Something was wrong. Bert and Cec, who had evidently arrived at the same conclusion, turned from the sergeant to the Constable. Cec stared at the officer expectantly, and Bert moved instinctively closer to Phryne.

"Miss, the sergeant has asked if you would go back into the house, please" the constable said politely.

"What? Why?" Phryne asked, as she placed her hand protectively upon her belly, cold fear consuming her. "What's going on?" she asked, looking back towards the sergeant, just in time to witness the situation reach its climax.

Vincenzo, who still had the memory of Maria's order to execute Cesare Cipriano to the man sitting beside him now fresh in his mind, knew all too well the penalty for risking exposure, especially now. If the sergeant asked him to step out of the car, Phryne Robinson would recognise him, the identity of his passenger (a known member of the gang) would be revealed, and he'd be lucky if all Maria did was arrange his execution. Which was not an altogether appealing notion. He therefore ignored the demand of the approaching officer, who was now just yards away from the car, looked up at him through the windscreen, and slammed his foot onto the accelerator.

The car roared forward, crashing into the approaching sergeant and throwing him through the air, and sending his bloodied body to the ground with a sickening, heavy thud, as the taxi sped out of St Kilda.


	142. Chapter 109

Phryne stared in shock at the scene unfolding before her eyes, one which was horrifying and unexpected, and which she was completely powerless to prevent. The engine of the taxi roared, the tyres screeched as the driver accelerated, and the vehicle slammed into the standing policeman, who didn't have time to react. The officer was lifted off the ground and thrown through the air, before crashing down onto the ground, landing on his right side with a sickening thud, as the taxi sped off out of St Kilda.

Phryne was frozen to the spot for a fraction of a heartbeat, as the combination of the sounds and the sight of the man being thrown through the air took her back to the War, where landmines and shelling had a similar effect upon the soldiers – many of whom she cared for. Her stomach clenched and her breath caught in her throat, as she stared at the man lying upon the ground. He did not move. She was drawn promptly out of her stupor by the young constable, who cried out 'Sir!', before turning back towards Phryne, ordering her back into the house, and running towards his fallen colleague. Cec had already run after the officer to assist, and Phryne felt Bert's hand on her back as he also tried to urge her to go back inside. But she ignored him.

Instead, Phryne moved forward instinctively, hurrying down the path and towards the injured officer, as Bert followed her closely behind, calling to her and imploring her to return to the house. She found herself unable to respond, her heart racing and adrenaline causing her body to practically radiate, as she adopted the role of nurse once more.

Phryne reached the injured officer just as the constable, who had turned a startling shade of pale and was staring in shock at his colleague, turned the sergeant over onto his back. Phryne's eyes darted immediately towards the man's face, whose expression was one of pain, as he huffed out a breath and grit his teeth. Phryne exhaled a small breath of relief. He was alive. However, her relief was short-lived, as she knelt down beside him, trying to ignore her own discomfort as she focused on making a mental note of his injuries, which were extensive. His face was covered in scratches and lacerations, all of which were bleeding. There was a nasty, bloodied wound on his right temple, which his colleague was attempting to staunch with a handkerchief. However, the head injury seemed almost minor, compared to the other injuries. A brief glance over the fallen officer, whose uniform was bloodied and torn, revealed a dislocated left shoulder, and a very nasty compound fracture of his right femur. Phryne was staring at the white bone protruding through uninform and broken skin, when the injured sergeant realised her presence, and grabbed her wrist in an iron, vice-like grip. She turned towards him and met his pain-glazed eyes.

"In… inside… go… inside" the officer ordered, breathing sharply between each word, which seemed to cause him pain. His eyes, despite the pain they bore, were authoritative and compelling. But Phryne found herself shaking her head instinctively.

"No" Phryne responded, her voice far quieter and less confident than she would have liked, but not betraying just how shaken she truly was. "I'm not leaving you" she advised him, before looking up at the constable who was tending to his head injury. "Keep applying pressure to the wound" she ordered, before turning towards Bert, who was standing beside her wearing an expression of grave concern. "Bert, can I have your scarf, please?" she asked. Bert seemed about to protest – her presence more than the scarf – when he saw the familiar look in her eyes and conceded. He unwound the well-worn brown woollen scarf from around his neck and handed it to her. Phryne then looked up at Cec, who was kneeling down beside the officer, making a mental note of his injuries. He appeared calm and unaffected, which was understandable; he and Bert had fought in the War, and seen injuries much like these.

"Inside" the injured sergeant ordered, in such a tone that Phryne turned back towards him, and found herself meeting his gaze once more. It was a compelling, demanding one which she was certain would've reduced young cadets to tears. But not her. "Now" he added firmly, squeezing her wrist as he spoke. Phryne shook her head and he exhaled sharply in frustration, before groaning in pain. Phryne leaned towards him instinctively to comfort him, and the officer opened his eyes and looked up at Bert, who he decided to appeal to. "Not… safe…" the officer rasped, his words becoming more difficult to utter, his breathing laboured and painful. "Take her" he commanded. Bert, who wasn't usually one to take instructions from cops, looked down at Miss Fisher, who looked perfectly calm. She looked up at him. 

"Bert, would you go into the house and telephone for an ambulance, please?" Phryne requested. "And call City South, tell them what happened" she added. Bert looked from Phryne to the officer, then back to Phryne again. And despite wanting to insist the obstinate sheila accompanied him, he knew it wouldn't be any good. So after flashing Cec a look which he seemed to understand, he simply nodded, turned on his heel, and ran back towards the house. The sergeant closed his eyes in frustration and exhaled deeply. Phryne sighed a breath of relief and then turned her attentions to the officer's leg, tying the scarf around it to use as a tourniquet, in the hopes it would slow down the bleeding. Her ministrations caused blood to cover her wrists, hands and even her dress, but she persisted until she was satisfied it was tight enough. She then turned her attentions back towards the officer, who was staring at her.

"S'alright, mate" Cec soothed. "The ambulance'll be here soon" he assured him. The injured sergeant coughed and nodded, before opening his eyes slowly and staring at Phryne once more.

"Not… safe" he informed her, his tone low, almost in warning. Phryne edged closer to him.

"The taxi has gone" Phryne reminded him. "The only immediate danger is the one you are in as a result of your injuries" she said softly. The sergeant exhaled sharply and watched as Phryne leaned over him, placing her hands on his chest. "From your breathing, I believe you've broken several ribs, one of which may've punctured a lung" she explained calmly, as she applied gentle pressure to his chest. "Does it hurt to breathe?" she enquired. The sergeant grit his teeth and groaned in pain as she examined him, and she removed her hands immediately. She counted at least four broken ribs, and was now convinced that his lung had been punctured. The ambulance should be arriving soon, so the best thing she could do for him was to control the bleeding and keep him calm until it did. Which was no easy fete, considering how determined he was to get her back into the house.

"Taxi… was here before" the sergeant rasped. "I saw it" he added, as Phryne met his gaze. "Reg 0-9-0-4" he informed her, gritting his teeth in pain as he spoke. "Was… parked on other side…" he explained. "Thought it… was a… regular booking" he informed her, before taking a few moments to compose himself, and breathe through the pain. Which, in itself, was painful. "But… today, was… parked on side street… hidden" he stated, his eyes holding her gaze as he explained, his words causing her heart to race. "Was watching the house" he told her. "Your house" he stated, as he grabbed her wrist once more, and stared at her with those clear, compelling eyes. "Go inside" he demanded. Phryne shook her head and placed her hand over his, drawing it down over her wrist and towards her own hand. She then held his hand comfortingly and stared into his eyes, trying to suppress the fear and panic she felt at this startling revelation, and focus her attentions instead on the injured man before her.

"I'm not leaving you" Phryne informed him. "I'll go inside once the ambulance arrives" she stated firmly. The sergeant stared at her and blinked several times, as he tried to breathe in deeply. Phryne felt him squeeze her hand. He seemed about to protest further, when he wheezed, choked, and coughed up a mouthful of bloody mucus, which covered her dress as she leaned over to tend to him.

Phryne quickly removed her hand from his and leaned towards him, placing her hands under his head and lifting it as he coughed, in an attempt to prevent him from choking. He coughed up several mouthfuls of blood, all of which covered her forearms and dress, and even her neck, as she offered him words of comfort and reassurance.

"Its's alright, it's alright" Phryne soothed, slowly lowering his head back down as the coughing abated. The sergeant's previous alert expression became one of weariness and semi-consciousness, and his body began to go limp. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and she stared back towards the house, just as Bert came running out, closely followed by Mr Butler, who was carrying a stack of towels.

"Where's the ambulance?" Phryne called, as Bert hurried towards her, his expression of concern intensifying at the sight of her covered in blood. Robinson was gonna go crook over this.

"Five minutes away, they reckon" he stated, as he knelt down beside Phryne, and ran his eyes over the sergeant's body. Phryne nodded in understanding as Mr Butler also reached them, kneeling down beside Cec and offering her the towels.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded, leaning forward and taking the larger of the towels, and using it to cover the officer's broken body. She then folded up another and helped the constable, who looked ready to faint, to lift the sergeant's head so she could place the towel beneath it. It would ensure he was more comfortable, and reduce the chance of him choking. As Phryne looked down upon the sergeant, it became clear that he was on the brink of unconscious, and was battling a strong desire to surrender into sleep. "Stay awake" Phryne encouraged, taking the officer's hand in her own, and squeezing it tightly. The squeeze she received in response was worryingly weak. "I need you to stay awake" she stated. The sergeant turned in response to her commanding tone, his eyes drifting from her lips to her eyes, and then down towards her stomach. The white dress she was wearing was stained with his blood, which seemed grotesque on her heavily pregnant belly. He found himself remembering his own wife when she had carried their son, and he met her gaze once more.

"Inside" the officer rasped, his voice low and barely whispered, his breathing laboured. "Not safe…" he wheezed. "Inside" he added more firmly. Phryne shook her head.

"Not yet" Phryne replied, shifting slightly on the spot, in an attempt to alleviate the almost painful ache in her lower back. Her body was protesting most strongly to her current position, as were her babies, who were moving and kicking inside her with agitation. "I'm not going anywhere" she informed him, her eyes holding his gaze as she spoke. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a little while longer" she said gently. The ailing sergeant held her gaze, exhaled sharply and cleared his throat, before laying back against the towel beneath his head and staring at his boss's wife. He squeezed her hand tightly, and she reciprocated the gesture, holding his hand in both of her own, as she continued to talk to him to keep him conscious until the ambulance arrived.

Just over five minutes later, the familiar sound of bells and sirens announced the arrival of the ambulance, which Cec and Bert flagged down. Several people had come out of their houses to witness the scene, and were standing cautiously on the pavements, as Bert and Cec ran towards the ambulance and quickly informed the medics of the incident which had unfolded. By the time the medics reached the fallen man, Phryne looked up at them with relief, her eyes meeting their gaze as they crouched down beside him.

"He's got a nasty wound to the head, a compound fracture of the right femur, and a dislocated left shoulder" Phryne advised them. The men concealed their surprise at her words and medical knowledge and immediately focused their attentions upon their patient. "I believe he's also broken several ribs, and one of them might've perforated a lung" she explained. The darker haired medic looked up at her calmly, with a quizzical expression. "He exasperated blood and has been experiencing difficulty in breathing" she explained. The main nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Madam" the medic responded gratefully. "We'll take it from here" he added kindly. Phryne nodded in understanding and looked down at the sergeant, who was barely conscious, but still holding her hand. She gave it one final squeeze, assured him he would be alright, and released her hold upon him. Which she found more difficult than she had anticipated.

"Are you hurt?" the medic asked with concern. Phryne blinked and turned towards him, watching as his eyes drifted from her prominent belly to her face.

"No" Phryne responded quietly. "No, I'm fine" she stated, placing her hand instinctively upon her belly, as she focused her attentions upon the fallen man.

Phryne then leaned back and sat upon the ground, watching as the towel was removed and the injuries tended to by the experienced hands of the medics. It was only after she had passed her patient over to the medics, that the full gravity of the situation – and the disclosures the officer had made to her – was realised, and she found herself feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

"Miss" said Mr Butler gently, drawing her from her thoughts. She turned to her right, and found him kneeling down beside her. "I think we should get you back inside" he informed her politely. "The officer is on his way to hospital, there is nothing more we can do to assist him" he stated. Phryne considered his words for a moment and glanced towards the officer, who was still being worked upon by the medics. Although she felt strongly averse to leaving him, she knew that accompanying him in the ambulance would be out of the question. And the increasing discomfort she was experiencing in her lower back was becoming almost painful, so she knew maintaining her current position was as ill-advised as it was futile. So she nodded slowly in agreement, and found herself being helped to her feet by both Mr Butler and Bert.

As soon as she was standing, she found herself feeling rather unsteady, and leaned instinctively against Mr Butler, who placed a protective arm very conservatively about her waist, and held her securely. She remained perfectly still and watched as the sergeant was manoeuvred onto a stretcher, then lifted by both medics. His constable, who looked pale and confused and as though he didn't know exactly where he was or what he was doing there, followed the stretcher towards the ambulance.

"Miss" Mr Butler said, drawing Phryne from her thoughts once more.

"Yes" Phryne responded quietly, as she walked forward, watching the sergeant as he was lifted into the back of the ambulance.

"No" the sergeant said, the sound of his voice causing Phryne to stop immediately, and turn towards the ambulance. The constable stared at his colleague in surprise and confusion. "Stay with her" the sergeant rasped weakly. "Don't… leave her…" he continued. "Robinson… be here soon" he added, before coughing once more, and groaning in pain. Phryne saw the ailing officer lift an arm and gesture broadly towards the house. "Go" he commanded. The young constable, who was clearly in shock, nodded but seemed physically incapable of moving. Cec, who had been following Bert and Mr Butler as they escorted Miss Fisher towards the house, walked instinctively towards the constable.

"Come on, mate" Cec said kindly. "Nothin' more you can do for him now" he said bracingly. "Come into the house, will ya?" he asked. "Like the sergeant said" he stated. Despite his stupor, the officer seemed to be influenced by the reminder of his duty, and he nodded in response, before following Cec obediently towards the house.

As the stretcher and the medics disappeared into the back of the ambulance, Phryne found herself being led back up the pathway and into her house by Bert and Mr Butler. She walked obediently with her friends, allowing herself to be taken into her home and into the parlour directly, as her mind played over the recent events. She was drawn sharply from her thoughts by the sound of Mr Butlers voice, as he tried to encourage her to sit down upon the chaise. She lowered herself down obediently and leaned back, finding herself feeling much better now that she was seated. Her hand moved instinctively towards the base of her belly, where her agitated infants were making their displeasure of their mother's distress known. Phryne could feel her heart and mind racing in equal measure, as the sound of the car accelerating and then hitting the officer replayed itself again in her mind, as well as the heart-stopping sound of his body hitting the ground. It was nothing short of a miracle that he had survived the impact. Phryne only hoped he'd survive the injuries he'd sustained, too.

 _"Reg 0-9-0-4"_ the officer had rasped. _"Was here before"_ he'd informed her, despite his near unconscious state. " _Watching the house"_ he'd added. Phryne felt her stomach tighten and her blood run cold. Was the officer certain? He didn't strike her as being delirious, even with his horrific injuries. He was very calm and very focused – indeed, how many times had he tried to make her go back into the house? But if he was right, then what did it mean? Who was in the taxi? Why were they watching the house? What were they doing that was so important that it warranted the attempted murder of a police officer in broad daylight? Phryne's heart raced and she felt panic overcome her, as she struggled to make sense of it all. She was confused and afraid, the babies were anxious, her back hurt and she was covered in blood; all of which prevented her from forming anything even remotely resembling a coherent thought. She exhaled sharply and looked up at Mr Butler, just as Bert eased himself down beside her on the chaise.

"Is Jack on his way?" Phryne asked gently, hoping Mr Butler had not heard the tremor in her voice. He looked upon her kindly.

"Yes, Miss" Mr Butler reassured her. "Mr Yates telephoned him, he's on his way now, so he should be arriving shortly" he added kindly. Phryne felt relief flood her. It was frightening how desperately she wanted him to be here with her.

"Where's Sheila?" Phryne asked quietly, attempting to conceal the anxiety she was feeling. And her desperate, almost innate, need for a female presence. Mr Butler looked upon her kindly.

"Mrs Robinson has gone to the Inspector's house to clean and sort some matters before the family's arrival" Mr Butler explained gently. "She should be back shortly" he added, glancing briefly up at the clock on the mantel. "And Mrs Collins had a medical appointment this morning, and you permitted her the rest of the afternoon off" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. She remembered. Mr Butler, sensing the lady's distress even despite her attempts to conceal it, moved forward and hoped to comfort her. "Mr Yates telephoned City South, and spoke to Inspector Robinson directly" he explained. Phryne's eyes widened and she felt relief and anticipation flood her. "He's on his way" he reassured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in response. It was almost frightening how desperately she wanted him to be with her. Even in her current state. Her stockings were torn, her dress and skin stained with blood, and she could only imagine how startling her current pallor was. The worried looks she was receiving from Mr Butler and Bert gave her some idea. She swallowed hard and looked up at the young constable, who was standing precariously beside the piano, where Cec was watching over him protectively. She then turned back to Mr Butler, who was waiting patiently for instructions.

"Mr Butler, would you please pour the constable a glass of the good brandy?" Phryne asked quietly, her words prompting the pale young officer to look up at her with a wary expression. "I fear he's had a nasty shock" she explained.

"Of course, Miss" Mr Butler responded promptly, before making his way towards the drinks cabinet.

"Th-thank you, Mrs Robinson, but I'm afraid I can't" the officer responded, social politeness promoting him to find his voice. Phryne considered him with interest. "We're not allowed to drink on duty" he explained, fearing he had offended his boss's wife, who had displayed remarkable courage, especially when considering her delicate condition. "Inspector Robinson-"

"Will understand, under the circumstances" Phryne assured him kindly, as the illicit glass in question was presented to the young man by Mr Butler. "I assure you, it's quite alright" she added, with such certainty and authority that the officer found himself incapable of arguing. He nodded in response, thanked Mr Butler and Phryne, and accepted the glass, before downing the contents in one large gulp. The young man was evidently not used to hard liquor, and spluttered immediately, the sounds causing Phryne to remember the sergeant having made a similar sound. She looked down upon her dress, the white material which was swathed over her rounded belly stained with bloody mucus and bright red blood. Her hands were almost completely covered with fresh blood, the quantity to considerable that she could smell it. In fact, she realised with alarm that she could taste it. Her stomach lurched.

"I need to wash my hands" Phryne said quietly, leaning forward and rising to her feet. She stood a little too quickly, and found herself feeling suddenly incredibly dizzy, her vision darkening and her ears ringing. She moved back instinctively towards the sofa and felt herself grabbed by Bert, who immediately guided her back, easing her back down upon the couch. Phryne sighed with embarrassment and slowly opened her eyes, just as Mr Butler came into view.

"I think you should remain seated for a while, Miss" Mr Butler said gently. "I'll bring a small basin and some soap for you to wash your hands" he added kindly. "And some refreshments for you all" he added. Phryne thanked him almost inaudibly and cradled her belly with her right hand, as she took several restorative breaths. Bert watched her closely for several moments before speaking.

"You alright, Miss?" Bert asked, his concern palpable. Phryne turned towards him and forced a small smile, as she nodded in confirmation.

"I'm fine, thank you" Phryne responded quietly. Bert stared at her for a moment, appearing both unconvinced and further concerned. He nodded once and lowered his gaze to her belly.

"And the-?" he asked, nodding towards her belly. Phryne's expression softened. It was the first time he had expressed an interest, or asked, about the babies. Well, 'baby', as far as he was concerned.

"Fine" Phryne assured him gently, her answer more confident than the time before. "I've been kicked mercilessly since the whole incident began" she added, watching as Bert relaxed visibly at the knowledge.

"Do you think I should ask Mr B to call your Dr MacMillan?" Bert asked tentatively. Phryne held his gaze. She was wondering when someone would broach that particular question.

"No, Bert" Phryne responded softly. "There's no need" she assured him. Bert didn't seem convinced, but nodded anyway. "She's due to arrive tomorrow morning for my appointment" she explained, wanting to reassure him. "Everything's fine" she added, to herself as much as him. Bert finally nodded.

"Is there anythin' I can get for you?" Bert asked chivalrously. "You cold?" he asked. Phryne's expression softened and she looked up at him with affection. If her hands hadn't been covered in blood, she would've given his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you, Bert, but I'm quite alright" Phryne assured him. Bert nodded slowly in response.

"Me and Cec should go check the perimeter, and make sure all the doors an' windows are locked" Bert announced. Phryne held his gaze and listened attentively. "Will you be alright for a few minutes?" he asked. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" Phryne responded instinctively. Bert nodded and looked up at Cec, who was standing next to the recovering constable, whose imbibing had caused some colour to return to his cheeks. But he still bore a worried, pensive expression.

"Cec" Bert called, prompting his friend to turn towards him immediately, nodding his head in understanding as Bert rose to his feet.

"Back in sec" Bert assured Phryne, as he walked over to his friend and comrade, just as Mr Butler appeared in the doorway with a silver salver.

Bert offered a few words of explanation to Mr B, who nodded in assent, and watched as the wharfies walked briskly out of the room. Mr Butler then carried the tray towards the table in front of Phryne, where he laid out the ceramic bowl filled with water, a bar of rose-scented soap, and two small hand towels. Phryne looked up at the only other occupant of the room, who was standing tall and still, like a statue.

"Won't you sit down?" Phryne asked kindly. The officer blinked and looked up at her, meeting her gaze from across the room.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson, but I can't" the constable responded tentatively. "I got my orders from the Inspector and my sarge" he explained, swallowing hard at the mention of his colleague. "I'm supposed to stand guard over the house whilst you're inside" he explained. Phryne suppressed her innate frustration that anyone believed she needed to be 'guarded', but she understood completely, and had had many conversations on the subject with Jack. And the dear constable before her – who couldn't have been any older than twenty-four or twenty-five years of age – had was speaking in earnest, and with an admirable sense of duty. She remembered his bravery when his colleague had been injured. He ran towards him even as the taxi was still in sight. Her expression softened and she smiled gently at him.

"I'm quite certain your instructions weren't intended to be quite that literal" Phryne said kindly. "You can guard the house just as well from my armchair as you can my piano" she said softly. The officer smiled gently, his eyes lighting up for a moment, before the hollow, pensive expression took hold once more. The poor man was clearly in shock.

"Thank you, Mrs Robinson, but I think it would be more appropriate for me to stand" the constable explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. He had made his position perfectly clear, and she did understand. She wouldn't push the issue any further.

"I've brought you some hot water with disinfectant" Mr Butler explained, prompting Phryne to turn towards him. "There's some rose soap and towels, too" he added. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in understanding. "I've taken the liberty of preparing some hot, sweet tea for yourself and the constable, and a couple of beers for Mr Yates and Mr Johnson" he added. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr B" she responded gratefully, as she edged closer to the table and reached towards the bowl, picking up the soap and placing her hands beneath the surface of the water. The scent of blood was so strong she could taste it.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Miss?" Mr Butler asked.

"No, thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded gratefully. Mr Butler nodded and crossed the room towards the constable, to whom he offered a cup of hot, sweet tea, which the young man accepted with thanks. Mr Butler then quietly departed, having recognised his mistress's expression. She wanted to be alone, to process what had happened. But he'd be nearby should she require him. He'd overheard part of the conversation between her and Mr Johnson, where she had declined his suggestion that Dr MacMillan be telephoned. He hoped that the Inspector, or possibly Sheila, would be able to change her mind.

Phryne spent the next few minutes washing her hands in the bowl Mr Butler has provided, watching the water turn from light pink to a hue to deep red, as she scrubbed her hands with the rose-scented soap, ridding her hands of the stains of blood. As she did so, she found herself remembering with frightening clarity the events which had unfolded a short while before. The scene played on a horrifying loop on her mind, as she remembered perfectly the sounds, smells and sensations which accompanied those traumatic events. She remembered the sound of the car accelerating and then hitting the sergeant, the terrible sound as his body was thrown through the air, the impact as he was flung helplessly onto the ground, and the terrifying moments where she believed he had died. She remembered the feeling of his broken bones beneath her fingertips as she examined him, his hot blood on her hands, the spray of bloody mucus across her neck and dress. She placed her hand subconsciously onto her neck then, and dampened one of the two towels, using it to clean her neck, rubbing the skin until it was quite red. She then placed the bloodied towel onto the table and dried her hands thoroughly, her eyes focusing intently upon the bloody water as memories of the incident returned to her.

Phryne remembered the sickening sight of the compound fracture of his right femur, his dislocated shoulder, the pain in his eyes. Despite his pain and the fact he was in shock, his sole focus had been on her own safety. Hers. She was sitting beside him, perfectly safe and unscathed, as his body laid bloody and broken upon the ground. He had kept telling her to go inside, where it was safe, and had even implored Bert to take her. She found herself feeling suddenly very emotional at the memory – his steadfast conviction to protect her. She blinked back tears and her breath hitched, and she forced herself to focus on the important facts of the case, and what he had told her. She remembered the partial registration plate number he had provided, his confident assertion that he had seen the exact same vehicle in the street before, and that it had been watching the house. Phryne felt her stomach tighten at the thought, as she tried to make sense of it all, her mind replaying the questions which she'd been considering since their conversation. Who was in the car? Were they watching the house? Why? What were they doing – or trying to do – that would lead to them trying to murder a serving officer in broad daylight?

As much as she tried, she found herself completely unable to think straight. She was still very shaken from the whole experience, and had far too little information to go on. Her instincts had, of course, been that the Camorra were watching the house. Given the fact Roberto Salvatore's trial was just weeks away, it would make perfect sense. But to kill an officer who was approaching them? When they could just as easily have driven around him? That did not. They – whoever they were – were clearly desperate to avoid detection, certainly by the Police, which was indicative of something sinister. Phryne found her heart racing as she considered this, as her babies, who were becoming increasingly unsettled at her own state, began to move and kick erratically inside her. She placed a comforting hand on her belly and rubbed it gently in an attempt to soothe them, but to little avail. She was continuing to consider the matter at hand when Bert and Cec re-entered the room.

"Coast's clear" Bert announced, making his way towards Phryne as Cec headed towards the window, having agreed with Bert that he'd keep an eye out. "All the windows 'n doors are locked and bolted" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Bert" Phryne said quietly, her voice gentle and sincere. Bert's eyes drifted from her face to her belly, which she was holding protectively, and he eased himself down on the chaise beside her.

"You alright?" Bert asked, his eyes drifting from her belly to her face. Phryne met his gaze and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne responded gently. "Thank you" she added. Bert nodded once. Phryne, who was feeling rather restless, and increasingly unsettled by her troubling thoughts and confusion, found herself feeling almost nauseous with anxiety. And the blood-stained dress she was wearing, as a reminder of the events, was certainly not helping matters. She was quite certain that the blood had gone through the fabric of her dress and chemise, as she could feel it on her skin. Although her now smelled of rose, she could taste blood. Her stomach turned. "I'm going to go and change" she announced, pushing her hand down on the arm of the chaise and attempting to rise to her feet.

"Miss" Bert interrupted, rising quickly to stop her. He remembered how dizzy she'd been before. She turned towards him before she rose. "Why don't you sit down for a bit" he ventured tentatively. "You've had a shock…" he explained, knowing how well Miss Fisher would take any implication she wasn't quite well. But she'd almost fainted last time she stood up, and he didn't want her collapsing on the stairs. And he could hardly accompany her to her bedroom to help her, could he? Nor could anyone else in the house. All the sheilas were out. Apart from her, of course. "Mrs Robinson'll be back soon, an' she can help you" he reminded her.

Phryne considered Bert's words and expression, and was about to argue her case, when the thought of climbing the stairs rendered her almost physically exhausted. She was feeling rather unsteady, and slightly nauseous, so perhaps it was best she remained still. For a while, at least. Her stomach clenched at the knowledge. She didn't want Jack to see her like this. Hopefully Sheila would be back soon.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, to Bert's evident surprise. He watched as she leaned back on the chaise, cradling her belly protectively as she looked down upon it, the sensation of the babies' movements and kicks providing her with a sense of comfort which caused her breathing to become even and her heart-rate to decrease. Despite the tempestuous thoughts which were alight in her mind.

Ten minutes later, Cec announced the arrival of two police cars, drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts. She placed her hand on the side of the chaise and rose to her feet just as the front door opened. She heard brisk and familiar footsteps upon the tiled floor, and turned towards the doorway just as Jack stepped into view, closely followed by two uniformed officers. Jack was wearing his dark grey wool three piece-suit, his trademark coat and fedora, and a worried expression. Which intensified tenfold as he took in the sight of Phryne, pale and clearly in shock, her white day dress covered in his sergeant's blood.

"Jack" Phryne said instinctively, her voice slightly cracked, as tears stung her eyes. The sight of Jack before her caused the emotions she had managed to suppress to overwhelm her completely.

Jack hurried forward into the room, reaching her in three strides, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, displaying no concern for either her bloodied dress against his own clothes, or the presence of three of his men. Phryne felt instantly comforted by his presence and his embrace, and held him as close as she could, overcome by her need for him. She closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his heart beating fast against her chest. Like her own heartbeat, his became slower and more stable as they held each other.

Jack held Phryne against him for almost a minute, with neither them nor anyone else in the room speaking, as he simply allowed himself to be reassured by the fact that she was safe, and she was alright. She was pale and clearly shaken, and her dress stained with blood, but she was safe. When he'd received the telephone call from Cec, he'd felt physically sick, and overcome with an intense feeling of panic he hadn't experienced since the War. He'd driven to the house in a manner which he felt confident would've made her proud. And gloat, probably. After a minute or so, Jack lifted his head and leaned back slightly, prompting her to look up at him. Their gaze met, and her eyes were glassy, her skin a startling shade of white. Which was a stark contrast to the blood stain upon her left cheek which, thankfully, was not her own. Their bodies were pressed together so tightly that he could feel the movement of their babies against his skin, and his heart raced as relief flooded him. But still, he needed to be sure.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying and failing to conceal the concern from his voice. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded, her voice low and slightly hoarse. Jack held her securely by the waist and maintained her gaze. "Is your sergeant alright?" she ventured. Jack blinked. Her humanity caused his heart to soar.

"It's too early to tell" Jack explained quietly. "I'll telephone the hospital shortly" he advised. "I've sent some of my men to be with him, and made arrangements for his wife to be informed" he explained. Phryne felt her heart ache. _His wife_. She hadn't noticed a wedding ring. She'd been preoccupied by his blood. She hadn't even asked his name. She found herself feeling overcome with shame, and a strong desire to know. But it seemed thoughtless to ask in front of the officers in the room. "Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked, drawing Phryne from her thoughts. She sighed gently and met his gaze. And wondered how many more times she would be asked that question. She wasn't the one who was hit by a car.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne responded patiently, offering him a small smile. Jack considered her closely, watching her with the same doubtful expression that Bert had when she provided him with the same assurances. Jack was about to speak when Phryne continued. "Your sergeant said the taxi was watching the house" Phryne disclosed. Jack held her gaze and listened attentively. Cec had called him immediately after the incident, and had only advised that the cab had driven at the officer deliberately, and that he was badly hurt. "He recognised the taxi, and said he'd seen it here before, when he was last posted outside the house" she explained. "He recognised the registration number, and was able to remember the first four numbers – 0 -9 -0 – 4" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding, and one of the officers behind him recorded the information in his notebook. Jack turned towards his men, but his hands did not leave Phryne's waist.

"Telephone City South and give them the details. Black cab, first numbers of the registration plate 0-9-0-4" Jack ordered. "Check with the City records and find out the details of the license of the cab owner, and search through police reports for stolen vehicles" he directed. "And make enquiries with all garages in a ten mile radius of the house, in case someone takes it in to be repaired" he advised. "I want that taxi found" he stated firmly. The officers nodded in agreement and disappeared from the room, and Jack turned his attentions back towards Phryne, his face awash with concern. "Why don't we sit down?" he suggested, his voice soft and warm, in stark contrast to the authoritative tone he had used with his officers only moments before. Phryne looked up and met his gaze.

"I'm fine" Phryne responded quickly, effectively dismissing his concern, despite her own strong desire to sit down. "We need to find out who was driving the cab, if they really were watching the house, and why" she explained, her voice and gaze imploring. Jack could see the fear and emotion belying her expression. He understood her keenness to assist, but given the circumstances, they both knew it wasn't possible. She was in the final stages of her pregnancy, and she needed to rest. Especially after the events of this afternoon. He stroked her waist gently and held her gaze. She understood his argument perfectly before he even uttered a word.

"I know" Jack assured her gently. "I've got men investigating right now" he reminded her. "And we will find out where the taxi is, who was driving it, and for what purpose" he explained. "I promise you, I'll handle it. And I'll let you know the moment I hear anything" he assured her. "But you need to rest" he explained. Phryne opened her mouth to protest but found herself completely devoid of speech. "You're pale, and you're shaken, and you need to rest" he advised. "As Dr MacMillan has instructed" he reminded her. Phryne found all remnants of her protests dying on her lips. She swallowed hard and attempted to suppress the rising emotion she felt at her own helplessness. Her inability to help was incredibly frustrating. So sighed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, her expression one of sadness and exhaustion. Jack was also beginning to wonder whether she might be in shock. "You'll keep me informed?" she asked. Jack nodded in response immediately.

"Of course I will" he assured her. Phryne's expression softened. "On the condition that you rest" he explained. Phryne nodded in agreement, much to Jack's relief. He had anticipated some argument on this particular matter. "And I'm going to remain at home for the rest of the day" he stated. Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled warmly, feeling relief and gratitude flood her.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne responded quietly. Jack nodded, and dropped his gaze from her eyes to her belly, which was nestled against his abdomen. He felt the babies move against him, and his expression softened.

"You're sure everything's alright?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne looked up and met his gaze, wanting to reassure him immediately.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne assured him confidently. "I've been kicked constantly for the past thirty minutes" she said gently. Jack's eyes warmed and he nodded. Phryne watched his relaxed expression suddenly develop into one of concern.

"And you'd tell me, if you-" Jack asked quietly. Phryne placed her hand on his arm to silence his words.

"Of course I would" Phryne stated with conviction. "I would've telephoned Mac myself if I had even the slightest concern" she assured him. Jack considered her response for a moment before nodding in understanding. She was right, and he trusted her completely.

"Alright" Jack said gently. He was about to suggest he take her upstairs, when the front door opened, and a familiar voice echoed in the hallway. Phryne looked up over Jack's shoulder just as a worried-looking Sheila hurried into the parlour. She relaxed visibly upon seeing Phryne.

"Is everything alright?" Sheila asked, her eyes darting from her daughter-in-law to her son. "There are three police cars outside" she stated, as she walked quickly towards Phryne. Phryne turned towards her to respond, and Sheila caught sight of her bloody dress. She gasped. "What happened?" she asked, her eyes and expression awash with concern, as she placed a gentle hand upon Phryne's arm. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked softly.

Something about the maternal nature of Sheila's tone, and the kind and caring way she was looking at Phryne, caused the emotions she had been battling to overcome her once more. She remembered that the constable was on the other side of the room, Bert and Cec were in there too, and now Mr Butler had arrived in the doorway. Suddenly she felt very overwhelmed. Tears stung her eyes and her breath hitched. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, Sheila, I'm fine" Phryne responded, meeting her gaze and taking a deep breath to calm herself. She felt Jack's hand drift from her waist to her lower back, and he stepped closer to her. The loving gesture filled her with confidence. "One of the officers who was posted outside the front of the house was hit by a taxi" she explained gently. Sheila's eyes widened.

"Is he alright?" Sheila asked, looking from Phryne to Jack.

"It's too early to say" Phryne replied. "His injuries were extensive" she added, trying to rid herself of the memories of the poor man's broken body, the sound of him falling to the ground, the feeling of his blood on her skin. "And I'm afraid it was no accident" she advised. "The sergeant recognised the taxi, and believed it was watching the house" she explained. Sheila stared at her, her eyes widening in alarm. She quickly composed herself so as to not worry Phryne. "When he approached it, the driver accelerated, and ran him over" she added, her voice breaking slightly at the final word. She swallowed hard and blinked back the tears which were burning in her eyes. Sheila stepped forward and placed her arm around Phryne, as everything began to make sense.

"It's alright, my dear" Sheila responded, her voice warm and maternal, and so full of assurance that Phryne found herself almost believing her. "I'm sure you helped him a great deal" she said gently. Phryne shook her head.

"He had a compound fracture, a dislocated shoulder, and possibly a perforated lung" Phryne said quietly. "There was very little I could do" she added regretfully. Sheila rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm sure you did everything you could" Sheila said kindly. "And the doctors will do the rest" she added. "He's in the best place he can be right now" she advised. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne said quietly, her voice and expression heavy with emotion, both of which she was trying to conceal. But she was clearly struggling, and was beginning to look overwhelmed. Sheila stepped closer to her and took control of the situation.

"Why don't we go upstairs, and I'll run you a nice hot bath?" Sheila offered kindly. "And we'll get you out of this dress" she stated. Phryne nodded in agreement. She was feeling rather crowded, and her emotions were beginning to overwhelm her. And her back hurt, her body ached, and she desperately wanted to lay down.

"Thank you" Phryne said gratefully, offering Sheila a small smile, before looking up at Jack, who smiled softly.

"I'll be with you shortly" Jack assured her. Phryne nodded and thanked him, before allowing Sheila to guide her out of the room and towards the staircase.

Jack watched Phryne until she disappeared up the stairs and out of his sight, before turning towards the young constable in the room, who had been standing in a polite and respectful silence. Jack walked slowly towards the young constable, who was wearing an expression of shock and affliction which he recognised. The officer looked up as Jack approached him, and stood tall.

"Inspector" the constable greeted politely. Jack nodded.

"Johnson" Jack returned, his eyes meeting his gaze. The young constable was very pale, though had a tell-tale flush to his cheeks, which came from alcohol. Jack's eyes drifted towards the top of the piano, where an empty crystal tumbler reposed with a small quantity of amber liquid. He pointedly ignored it and returned his attentions to the officer, who was now looking rather worried. He smiled softly to reassure him. "Thank you for what you did today, and for staying with my wife" he added gratefully. The constable, who had been expecting a rebuke for the brandy, stared at the senior inspector and listened attentively as he spoke. "I know it must have been difficult for you to remain, under the circumstances" he sympathised. "But I'm very grateful that you did" he added. Johnson nodded formally in response.

"Yes, Sir" the constable responded quietly, clearing his throat after. His voice sounded much quieter than his own. Jack stepped forward and placed his hand on his arm.

"I need you to write up your statement whilst it's still fresh in your mind" Jack advised. "You can stay here and do it if that's convenient for you" he offered kindly. "Afterwards, why don't you go to the hospital, and wait for news on Sergeant Henley?" Jack suggested. The constable looked up. "His family will be arriving shortly, and I'm sure they'd appreciate a conversation with you, if you're feeling up to it?" he asked. The officer nodded keenly in response.

"Yes, Sir. I would" the constable replied almost immediately. "Thank you, Sir" he added. Jack nodded in response.

"If you'd like to return home to your own family, I'll understand" Jack informed him. "Just let one of the other officers know" he advised. Constable Johnson paused for a moment and nodded in response.

"Thank you, Sir" he responded gratefully. Jack nodded.

"Why don't you go through to the dining room to write your statement?" Jack suggested. "It's just through that door directly opposite this one" he advised, gesturing accordingly. The constable thanked him again and quietly left the room. Jack sighed gently and turned towards Bert and Cec, who were now standing to his left, like men awaiting instructions from their commanding officer. Even given the current circumstances, the amusement was not lost on Jack. "Thank you for staying with Phryne" he said sincerely. Both men nodded.

"No worries" Bert responded.

"Yair, it was no trouble" Cec added. "I hope your man's alright" he stated sincerely.

"Yair" echoed Bert. Jack nodded in response.

"Thank you, so do I" Jack replied. "He's got a wife and four children" he added. Bert and Cec nodded gravely.

"Bert and I are gonna make some enquiries about that cab. We got the first four numbers, and we got connections" Bert advised. "If it's been stolen, we'll get ya more information than you'll be able to find" he explained. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" Jack replied sincerely. "I'd appreciate it" he added. Both men nodded.

"And we wanna stay outside the house tonight. In our cab, just to keep an eye on things" Bert informed him. "Til we know who's keepin' watch" he explained. Jack considered him closely. "You think it's them Camorra?" he asked bluntly. Jack blinked.

"I think it's a strong possibility" Jack admitted. Bert nodded in agreement.

"All the more reason for us to stay" Bert declared. Jack held his gaze.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to double the amount of officers stationed at the house-"

"Then you can add two more men to your list" Bert stated firmly. "We ain't askin', Inspector" he added, his voice low but polite. Jack nodded in understanding. The red raggers were very close with – and clearly very fond of – Phryne. And their skill as soldiers, combined with the trust he had in their abilities and their motivations, reassured him considerably.

"Thank you" Jack responded. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in the house?" he ventured.

"Nah" Bert responded. "Better for us to be outside, right Cec?" he asked. Cec nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Jack repeated. Bert nodded.

"No worries" Bert replied. "We better be off. Got a lot o' people to talk to about this cab" he stated, before nodding to his friend. Jack walked them both to the door and closed it behind them, before leaning against it heavily. This event was very troubling indeed, and extremely perplexing. And he had the strongest feeling that he was missing something.

Phryne followed Sheila automatically across the landing and into her bedroom, her mind flooded with memories of the events from earlier that afternoon. She found herself standing in her bathroom with no real memory of how she got there, and was drawn from her thoughts only by the sound of running water, as Sheila turned on the taps. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and turned towards Sheila, who was pouring a liberal quantity of her favourite chestnut scented bath salts into the tub. Phryne inhaled deeply, the glorious scent replacing the blood which had been so strong she could taste it, and she found herself beginning to relax. Sheila smiled softly and walked towards her slowly.

"Let's get you out of this dress" Sheila encouraged.

Phryne nodded in agreement, and slid the thin arms of the dress down over her arms, before pushing it down, and allowing the bloodied garment to fall to the floor, where it was promptly collected by Sheila. The silk chemise she wore beneath it was also stained with blood, and Phryne felt her stomach clench. She quickly removed the garment and reached for a robe, wrapping it around herself as Sheila collected the silk chemise too.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, as Sheila folded the garments and dropped them into the laundry basket, which she lifted.

"That's alright, my dear" Sheila said warmly. "I'll get you a clean nightdress" she explained, before disappearing from the room.

Phryne had intended to change into another day dress, but her promise to Jack and her strong desire to lay down overrode that particular notion, and she simply nodded in response. Sheila arrived just moments later, and draped a black silk nightdress over a chair in the bathroom, before looking up at her daughter-in-law.

"I'll be in the bedroom if you need me" Sheila said gently. She wanted to afford Phryne some privacy, whilst reassuring her that she would be on hand if she needed her. Phryne understood perfectly, and smiled softly in response.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne returned. Sheila nodded in response before quietly leaving the room, and closing the door behind her.

As soon as Sheila departed, Phryne's smile fell, and she found herself feeling anxious and incredibly unsettled. And desperate to feel clean again. She could feel the sergeant's blood upon her skin. Phryne exhaled deeply and made her way towards her mirror, wiping the condensation from the glass as she considered her reflection. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Her skin was startlingly pale, her eyes bright and glassy, her lips pale pink. And upon her left cheek was a deep crimson stain, a smear of the sergeant's blood beneath her eye. She must have touched her face subconsciously whilst tending to him, possibly brushing some hair from her face. But she hadn't realised she had done so. No wonder the scent of his blood seemed so strong to her. No wonder she could taste it.

Phryne gazed at her reflection for a few seconds, as memories of the incident returned to her, causing her stomach to tighten. She leaned forward suddenly, holding onto the edge of the sink, and was very sick.

After a couple of minutes, Phryne's retching ceased, and she found herself feeling a little better. She wiped the blood from her face, brushed her teeth, and then turned off the taps of her bath, before shedding her robe and remaining clothing and easing her aching body beneath the hot, soothing waters.

Thirty minutes later, Phryne emerged from the bathroom wearing her black nightdress and black and coloured robe with the fighting birds and floral motif. She found herself feeling less achy and nauseous, but incredibly tired, and with a very strong need to lay down. And suppress the thoughts which were running through her mind, and causing her to feel utterly, hopelessly, helplessly terrified. . She felt physically and emotionally drained, and her body ached for sleep. She knew she wouldn't be very helpful to anyone in her current state. Perhaps if she could sleep for a little while, she'd be able to approach the matter afresh. As she stepped into the bedroom, she saw Sheila and Jack deep in conversation. They both looked up at her as she entered, and Jack walked towards her.

"Hello, dear" Sheila said warmly. Phryne smiled tiredly and returned the greeting, before turning her attentions to Jack, who reached for her instinctively, drawing her close. She stepped forward and leaning against him, and they held each other as they had done in the parlour, though with even less restraint. Jack felt the babies moving, less energetically this time, against his abdomen. He kissed Phryne's temple and held her securely.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked gently. He knew the question was ridiculous under the circumstances, but he needed to ask it nevertheless.

"Tired" Phryne said simply. "I need to lie down" she admitted. Jack found himself feeling relieved, and nodded in understanding, before leaning back slightly and looking down upon her.

"Should I telephone Dr MacMillan?" Jack asked. He imagined that several people had probably made the same suggestion, and she had assured him the babies were fine, but he had to ask. Just in case.

"There's no need" Phryne said patiently, her eyes holding Jack's gaze with confidence. "The babies are fine. They've been kicking me solidly for the past hour, and practicing acrobatics in the bath" she explained. Jack's expression softened and his eyes lit up, as he smiled warmly at his wife. "I would've telephoned her if I had even the slightest concern that something could be wrong, but they're fine" she stated with conviction. "And Mac will be arriving in the morning for my usual appointment" she reminded him, watching him relax as she spoke. "Please, Jack" she added gently. "I just need to sleep" she said quietly. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"Of course" Jack returned, before guiding her towards the bed, and easing her onto it. Sheila moved around the room and closed the curtains, and Phryne looked up at Jack, who she could see clearly in the dim room. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep" he said kindly. Phryne smiled softly in response, and was about to respond by assuring him that there was no need, when sleep claimed her, drawing her into the unconscious before she could utter the first syllable. Jack watched her for a minute, as her breathing became even and her expression relaxed, before leaning down and kissing her tenderly on the forehead. He then rose slowly to his feet and turned towards his mother, who was standing just behind him. "Would you stay with her, please?" he asked gently. "I have a few telephone calls to make, and I want to read Constable Johnson's statement" he advised. "I'll just be downstairs if you need me."

"Of course, dear" Sheila said warmly, placing her hand on his arm and smiling softly as she spoke. "You go and do what you need to do, I'll stay with Phryne" she assured him. Jack nodded in response and looked back towards his wife, who was resting peacefully beneath the sheets. He found himself feeling as though he was rooted to the spot. The notion of leaving her, even to go downstairs, seemed too much. "Jack" Sheila continued, sensing his dilemma. Jack blinked himself out of his stupor and turned towards his mother. "She's perfectly alright, she just needs to rest" she assured him. "I'll stay with her until you return" she stated with conviction. Jack swallowed hard and nodded in response.

"Thank you" Jack replied, forcing a small smile, before looking once more towards Phryne, turning on his heel, and walking out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him.

Phryne was in the final stage of her pregnancy, and the babies were anticipated to arrive imminently. This event – this new threat – was the last thing she needed. That _they_ needed. And one of his men had almost lost his life doing his duty – and he still might. Jack walked determinedly across the landing and down the staircase, issuing orders to two of the officers in the house, before telephoning both City South and Russell Street, and making them aware of the afternoon's events, and his suspicions concerning them. If this was the work of the Camorra, he would find out, and he would stop them – just as they had stopped them before. And if it was someone else, he'd also find out, and again, he would stop them. He only hoped he would be able to do so before the babies arrived.

Which, like the approaching threat, could be any day now.


	143. Chapter 110

After succumbing to her exhaustion in the early afternoon, Phryne slept deeply for several hours, not stirring at all until she woke shortly after six o'clock. And had it not been for the torturous memory of the ailing sergeant gasping for breath and coughing up bloody mucus all over her dress and skin, she might have remained asleep for a while longer. Instead, she was torn from the precipice of a nightmare, and woke with a jolt, pushing herself up instinctively as she did so, which she immediately regretted. Her lower back was sore, her entire body ached, and she felt very, very heavy. She sighed deeply and pushed herself into a seating position just as Jack, who had been sitting at the table beside the window, heard movement from the bed and rose to his feet. By the time she adjusted a pillow behind her and leaned into it to ease the persistent ache in her lower back, Jack was easing himself onto the bed beside her, his kind eyes meeting her gaze as he watched her with a caring expression. She smiled softly in response and blinked languidly.

"Good evening" Jack greeted gently, to make her aware of the time. Phryne was about to respond, when she caught sight of the tell-tale sign of manila folders and paperwork upon the table, and her mind drifted instinctively towards the professional, and the matter at hand.

"Is there any news?" Phryne asked gently, her voice reflecting her tiredness. "Is your sergeant alright?" she asked. Jack's expression softened and he reached for her hand.

"We're still investigating" Jack explained tentatively. "I have men from three stations searching for the taxi, and we will find it" he assured her. Phryne nodded in response and watched him keenly. "Sergeant Henley is still in surgery" he added delicately. _Sergeant Henley_ , Phryne thought. _So that's his name_. "It's too early to say what the outcome will be, but I'll be notified the moment he's out of surgery" he stated. He had telephoned the hospital a short while ago for an update on his man's condition. He decided against telling Phryne that they were concerned they may not be able to save his leg. For the moment. She nodded gravely in response.

"Are his family with him?" Phryne asked quietly. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"Yes" Jack assured her. "His wife and children are at the hospital" he explained. Phryne placed her hand instinctively on her belly, as her babies moved lazily inside her.

"He kept telling me to go back into the house" Phryne said, her voice very quiet, almost a whisper. Jack watched as she looked down at her belly as she spoke, before looking back up at him very slowly. "He was lying there, bleeding and in pain, his body broken, and his main concern was keeping me safe" she explained, guilt permeating her tone. Jack squeezed her hand.

"He's a police officer" Jack explained simply, his voice gentle and kind. "It's his job to make sure that people are safe" he advised. Phryne nodded in response and blinked. She could still see him lying there, bloodied and bruised and in pain, telling her – ordering her – to go back into the house. She forced the memory aside and looked up at Jack as he continued to speak. "It was his job to protect you, and that's what he was doing – that's what he did" Jack stressed, as Phryne finally met his gaze. It was clear she was feeling guilty about the incident, and Jack's heart ached at the knowledge. He wanted to reassure her. "None of this was your fault, Phryne" Jack stated with conviction. Phryne hesitated for a moment and lowered her gaze from Jack.

"I know" Phryne responded quietly, her eyes drifting down towards her belly, which she cradled with her left hand. The babies were now well and truly awake, and had begun to kick her soundly. She splayed her fingers so she could feel the sensation against her palm; hoping desperately that it would take away the memory of the last time she'd felt someone else's body beneath her hand. His had been broken. She blinked herself out of her stupor and looked up at Jack, and forced herself to focus on the matter at hand. "Sergeant Henley said he recognised the taxi" Phryne advised. Jack held her gaze and watched her attentively as she spoke. "He said he saw it before, here, near our house" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. He'd read the statements of the constable, Mr Butler and the red raggers, the latter of which he'd been advised had been difficult to obtain. "Do you think it could be the Camorra?" Phryne asked directly, drawing Jack from his thoughts. He held her gaze and considered the question for a few moments before responding.

"It's one of the possibilities we're investigating" Jack replied gently. Phryne felt her stomach clench, and swallowed hard, before nodding slowly in response. "Given the fact that Roberto Salvatore's trial date is just two weeks' away, it's possible that they are keeping an eye on us" he said slowly, holding Phryne's gaze as he spoke. "We were both instrumental in Salvatore's arrest and subsequent imprisonment, and I'm due to give evidence at his trial" he reminded her. Phryne considered his words for a few moments.

"But why watch the house?" Phryne asked, finding herself feeling genuinely perplexed. "You were at the station, which they would know, if they'd been watching us for some time now" she added, ignoring the chill which ran through her at the thought. "And I'm not exactly going anywhere" she said with a small shrug, as she cradled her belly protectively. "So why would they watch the house?"

"To keep an eye on us" Jack responded simply. "If the trial date were to be moved forward again – which the Commissioner would like to do, due to the increased attention the Camorra are receiving thanks to Cipriano – then our movements would reveal that" he explained. "If the Commissioner came to the house, or the prosecutors, they would know, and it would be a strong indicator that things may happen sooner than anticipated" he advised. "They may even be looking for Tessa. But she, and all other witnesses due to testify, are in protective custody, with only myself and the Commissioner knowing the full details" he stated. "It would make sense that they would want to keep a close eye on the people involved in the trial in the weeks leading up to it" he added gently. Phryne considered his argument and sighed gently. What he was saying did make sense, but she still found herself feeling very unsettled. And unconvinced.

"Something's not right" Phryne said quietly, leaning back against her pillow and willing the persistent ache in her lower back to stop, even if only for a few moments to enable her to think. "Why run over the sergeant?" she asked.

"Ever since the Camorra's activities have become more prevalent and more public, we have learned the faces and even the identities of several members, some of them very high ranking" Jack explained. "Following Cipriano's execution, a witness reported seeing two men fleeing in a black taxi" he advised. "The witness was able to describe one of the men, who we believe is Antonio Serano, an Italian national who arrived in Australia ten years ago" he explained. "Like Cipriano, he's been linked to many serious incidents over the years, but the evidence was never strong enough to convict him, and the witnesses had a habit of mysteriously disappearing as the trial date approached" he explained. Phryne nodded in understanding and listened attentively. "All officers have been provided with photographs and artists' sketches of the men we believe to be members of the Camorra, and all officers have been told to be vigilant when it comes to black taxis, following Cipriano's execution" he explained. "So it's possible that the driver of the taxi, if he was a member of the Camorra, feared that he would be recognised by the officer" he advised. "So he panicked, and fled the scene" he said gently. "And in true Camorra style, tried to remove any possible witnesses in his path" he explained. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement, her blood running cold.

"That would make sense" Phryne said slowly, her mind ablaze with thoughts and hypotheses as she tried to make sense of what had happened. But she found her tiredness and physical discomfort to be considerable hindrances to her thought processes. She felt a series of sharp kicks against her palm and rubbed her belly soothingly, before leaning back against her pillow and turning towards Jack with tired yet alert eyes. "We need to find out, Jack" she said quietly. Jack nodded confidently and squeezed her hand in response.

"We will" Jack assured her. "The majority of the Victorian police force are investigating" he explained. "And so are your red raggers" he added with a gentle smile. Phryne's expression softened. "Who have informed me that they are going to be joining my officers in guarding the house overnight" he explained. Phryne's eyes warmed and she smiled gently.

"That sounds like them" Phryne responded with affection. Jack nodded.

"They're making enquiries in public houses and garages of lesser repute, to see if anyone has any information about the taxi or its occupants" Jack explained.

"Whilst your men explore the official channels" Phryne added. Jack nodded in confirmation. "And here was me thinking you didn't approve of my methods" she added lightly. Jack smirked in response.

"Not that you've ever let concerns over my approval influence your methods" Jack responded with equal levity. Phryne smiled.

"Of course not" Phryne replied conversationally. Jack smiled at her, relieved to find she was not looking as distressed and guilt-ridden as she had done when she had first woke. His expression softened and he squeezed her hand.

"We will find out who was driving the taxi, and why" Jack assured her. "I've doubled the amount of officers to be stationed at the house, and have arranged for the same men to be posted here, working in rotating shifts" he advised. "Twelve officers will each have eight hour shifts guarding the house, which makes the likelihood of them noticing any familiar people or cars very high" he explained. Phryne nodded in approval. "You couldn't be more safe" he assured her. Phryne felt her stomach clench. The last time he'd said that to her, Rene had held a gun to her head moments later, and had almost killed both her and Jack. She swallowed hard.

"Yes" Phryne agreed forcing a smile. "I know" she assured him, squeezing his hand as she spoke. It was clear that he was worried about her, which was perfectly understandable, given the circumstances. And although she hated the fact that it was deemed necessary for Police to protect the house, she understood that it was the right decision, and she accepted it. Because, though she was loathe to admit it, she wasn't able to protect her household by herself. And the two smallest members of their family, who were kicking and moving excitedly inside her, were relying on her completely. She stroked her belly tenderly and met Jack's gaze.

Jack's expression softened and he smiled reassuringly, hoping that he had successfully concealed all signs of his own concern and anxiety from his countenance. Although Phryne seemed to be coping well, he was very worried about her. She was in the final weeks of her pregnancy which, despite her arguing to the contrary, was a very delicate and vulnerable time for her; possibly the most delicate and vulnerable time she would ever experience. He'd wanted to ensure that the final weeks of her pregnancy were as calm and relaxing for her as possible, for her well-being as well as their babies'. But the events of today had compromised that completely. Witnessing the traumatic near-murder of Sergeant Henley, and then learning it could be linked to the Camorra, was devastating, unnerving and absolutely the last thing she needed right now. She should be resting, not worrying, and despite her attempts to assure him she was fine, he could see the fear and concern within her countenance. And it pained him to know that there was very little he could do to assuage it.

Except find the taxi, locate the Camorra members in question, and place them in custody, which he was determined to do. Jack knew he needed to act fast, and apprehend the culprits as soon as possible to reassure Phryne, certainly before the arrival of their babies. Which could be any day now.

"I will find the taxi, and the people responsible" Jack stated with conviction. Phryne nodded in response.

"I know you will" Phryne responded without hesitation. She wanted to offer her help, but knew this would only worry him further. He'd tell her not to worry, assure her it was all in hand, and gently remind her that she needed to rest. Which she could, and she would. But that didn't mean she couldn't be of assistance. "You'll keep me informed?" she asked gently. Jack held her gaze and nodded slowly in response.

"Of course" Jack replied. Phryne smiled softly.

"Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely. Jack squeezed her hand, and they say in a companionable silence for a couple of minutes, as they processed what had happened.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked gently, his voice drawing Phryne from her thoughts. She splayed her fingers across the base of her belly and smiled, before turning slowly towards him.

"If I had a shilling for every time someone asked me that…" Phryne said gently, her eyes holding Jack's gaze. "What is it with this obsession of feeding me?" she asked, her voice light buy curious. "My appetite was never the subject of such interest before I carried your children" she added. Jack's eyes shone with amusement and he smirked. He felt warmth flood through his body at her words. _I carried your children._

"It's gone six, and I thought you might be hungry" Jack replied. "The likelihood of one of the three of you being hungry is quite high" he added lightly. Phryne smiled and laughed slightly in response, as she leaned back against her pillow and gave herself a few moments to seriously consider his question. She wasn't actually very hungry. In fact, she was actually feeling rather nauseous, and had been ever since the incident. Not that she'd be advising Jack, of course. She didn't want him to think she was weak or unwell, because neither was true, and both would cause him to worry. She looked up at him with gentle eyes.

"You may be surprised to hear that neither I nor your children are hungry at this time" Phryne explained. Jack watched her for a moment, and appeared to see something in her eyes which worried him, as concern overcame his expression. "I'll have something later this evening" she added, before Jack could respond. He nodded slowly in agreement, and Phryne felt relief flood her. She squeezed his hand gently in response. "Would you come and sit with me for a while?" she asked gently, the words escaping her lips before she had a chance to fully consider what she was saying. She was still feeling rather shaken after witnessing the incident, and the revelations which had followed. She found herself wanting – needing – him to be closer to her. She wanted to feel his body against hers, rest her head upon his chest, and feel his heart beating rhythmically against her skin. She didn't want to be alone.

"Of course I will" Jack assured her, rising slowly to his feet and slowly releasing her hand, before making his way around the bed. She heard him kick off his shoes as he eased himself onto his side of the mattress, sitting up against the headboard and edging towards her.

Jack sat on top of the covers as Phryne sat beneath them. She turned towards him and leaned against him, resting her cheek on his chest and her arm around him, as he held her securely. Phryne felt herself relax almost immediately in his embrace, as she was filled with familiar feelings of comfort and safety, as well as his unique, intoxicating scent which did things to her body which should be illegal. She smiled softly at the thought as she nestled into him, splaying her fingers out across his chest, as her aching body moulded itself to his. It was then that she felt Jack's heart beat reverberating against her cheek, and she closed her eyes, and relaxed completely.

She was asleep within moments.

Despite the fact that Jack had not anticipated Phryne falling asleep again so soon after having woken, he was by no means averse to it. Although she loved deeply, she usually liked her own space, especially in bed. But as her pregnancy progressed, Jack found himself being embraced, nuzzled and on one occasion, almost straddled, in his sleep. As he held her as she rested, he wondered whether it was a primal instinct; an attempt of the expectant mother to ensure the safety and protection of herself and her unborn children. He quickly decided not to raise this particular theory with Phryne once she woke, partly out of fear of offending her, but also an equally strong concern that it was prompt her to stop what she was doing. Which he didn't want to happen. At all.

Jack smiled softly to himself and watched Phryne as she slept, his eyes drifting across her body appreciatively, as he took in every glorious inch of her. Her porcelain skin, which was highlighted by her dark hair and eyelashes, her manicured fingers, her slender arms. Her fuller breasts and the prominent swell of her belly, which were swathed in silk, and pressed against him. He felt his heart begin to race. And it increased tenfold as the babies, who apparently did not share their mother's current need for rest, began to move and kick inside her. Jack felt their tiny feet (and possibly elbows – or was that a shoulder?) against his side as the babies became increasingly more excited. He smiled affectionately and looked down at Phryne who, after half an hour of sleeping soundly, was now beginning to stir. And from the sensations he was currently experiencing against his skin, he understood perfectly why; he could only imagine what it must feel like from the inside. From his side, it felt wonderful. But from Phryne's light groan and the sigh which followed, he judged that her experience was more uncomfortable than his own. And her hasty attempt at pushing herself up into a sitting position, which was hindered and made clumsy by the fact she was still half asleep, confirmed his suspicions. Jack supported Phryne and helped her up, as she pushed the covers aside and turned towards the edge of the bed. He heard her mutter something about his children 'attacking' her bladder, before she rose tiredly to her feet and walked her increasingly adorable walk into the bathroom.

When Phryne emerged a couple of minutes later, she looked more relaxed and awake, and moved at a much more practical and leisurely pace. Jack looked up at her as she walked, watching her as she made her way towards the bed, and sat on the side of it. Her eyes were bright and alert, and her skin was almost glowing. He smiled softly and met her gaze as she began to speak.

"I believe you mentioned something about dinner" Phryne hinted. Jack's expression softened and a smirk played on his lips.

"Did I?" Jack asked, feigning confusion. Phryne smiled playfully.

"You did" she confirmed. "Before my exhaustion so rudely interrupted you" she added.

"There was nothing rude about your exhaustion" Jack assured her, his tone serious but kind. Phryne's expression warmed. "What would you like to eat?" he asked. Phryne smiled.

Shortly after seven o'clock, Phryne and Jack were sitting at their little table next to the window, conversing as they enjoyed dinner together. Phryne was surprised to find that she quickly became full, finding herself incapable of having even one more bite of Mr Butler's delicious creation, even though it was one of her favourite's. She'd eaten just over half of her dinner and felt completely full, and bordering on nauseous. She laid down her cutlery resignedly and tentatively sipped her water, as Jack continued to eat. A couple of minutes later, Jack noticed that Phryne had stopped eating, and was looking rather pale.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked, as Phryne lowered her glass onto the table. Her eyes were glazed, and she looked rather tense. She seemed poised to reply, when she suddenly rose to her feet and hurried into the bathroom.

By the time Jack rose to his feet, he could already hear the familiar sound of retching, and he walked briskly into the bathroom. Phryne was crouching in front of the toilet and throwing up the little food she had managed to eat, her body convulsing as she retched. Jack looked upon her with concern and crouched down beside her, placing his hand supportively on her lower back, whilst giving her some space, not wishing to crowd her.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, as he watched her sympathetically. He remembered finding her in this condition in the bathroom on innumerable occasions in the early stages of her pregnancy, but the occasions decreased and then stopped once she reached five months. He hoped they wouldn't return, but unfortunately, he seemed to be proven wrong. This was the second time in two days. He was wondering whether it was normal when Phryne turned slowly back towards him, her eyes wide and glassy. "Are you alright?" he asked gently. She blinked tiredly and nodded.

"I am now" Phryne said quietly, her voice a little husky. Jack's expression softened and he nodded in understanding. "Don't tell Mr Butler" she added, her eyes sparkling, despite the weakness of her voice and her pallor. "I wouldn't want him to take offence" she explained.

"He wouldn't" Jack assured her. "I won't" he promised. Phryne nodded in response and pushed herself slowly to her feet, accepting Jack's help as he guided her.

Phryne held onto his arm supportively and pulled the chain, before placing her hand to her mouth and slowly walking back into the bedroom. Jack followed her slowly, watching as she walked towards the table, lifting her glass of water and turning her head away from the food. She then made her way across the room and to the chaise, which she eased herself onto cautiously, leaning against the side as she slowly regained her composure. She held her glass in her right hand, which shook slightly, and then held it also with her left, before looking up at Jack, who seemed worried.

"I'm fine, Jack" she assured him. Jack's eyes met her gaze and he walked slowly towards her.

"'If I had a shilling for every time' you told me that" Jack said gently, paraphrasing her own response to him from earlier that afternoon. Phryne sighed lightly and looked up at him with a warm smile, as he eased himself onto the chaise beside her. "Is there anything I can do?" he offered kindly, despite feeling quite certain that there wasn't, and feeling helpless at the knowledge. Phryne met his gaze.

"Yes" Phryne responded, surprising him. "You can go and finish your dinner" she said gently. "It's delicious, and there's no reason for us both to miss out" she added quietly. "Besides, if Mr Butler comes to collect those plates, we really will offend him" she argued.

"Phryne-" Jack began.

"Go" Phryne encouraged, sensing his concern. "Before it gets cold" she added. Jack watched her for a moment. He didn't seem the least bit tempted by food. Which was most unlike him.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Jack asked gently. "Do you feel you could manage something lighter?"

"No, thank you" Phryne replied gratefully. "I think I should stick to water for a while" she added. "I'm really not hungry" she assured him. Jack considered her for a moment and nodded. He believed her.

"Well, let me know if you are. Later" Jack encouraged. Phryne nodded in response.

"Of course" Phryne replied quietly, taking another small sip of her water, before meeting his gaze once more. "Now, go and eat" she repeated.

"I've already finished" Jack responded. Phryne scoffed and look up at his plate.

"No you haven't" Phryne countered.

"What makes you so certain?" Jack asked, levity entering his voice. Phryne's eyes shone mischievously.

"Because if you were, your plate would be so clean that Mr Butler could quite reasonably put it straight back in the cupboard" Phryne replied lightly. Jack smirked slightly in response. "And from here, I can count at least two mouthfuls of potato gratin – which I know to be your favourite – and almost a quarter of your salmon" she declared victoriously. Jack suppressed a smirk.

"I'm full" Jack lied. Phryne scoffed once more, and then sighed in defeat. Either Jack's guilt at enjoying one of her favourite dishes without her, or the sight of her vomiting it into the toilet, had put him off finishing his dinner. She admitted that each option was as likely as the other.

"Very well, Jack" Phryne said gently, as she leaned against the cushioned side of the chaise. Suddenly she felt very tired. Jack nodded gently in response and rose to his feet.

"I'll get you some more water" he said kindly, before crossing the room in a few strides and picking up a jug filled with water, ice and lemon, which he carried over to the small table in front of the chaise.

Phryne watched Jack as he walked back towards her and refilled her glass, attempting to focus on him and suppress her rising exhaustion. She smiled and thanked him as he handed her the glass, taking several restorative sips as he sat down beside her once more.

Phryne managed to stay awake for almost an hour, but by quarter past eight, nothing could keep her from her bed, even conversation with Jack, which she would usually be able to continue late into the night. But not tonight. Because tonight, her lower back ached, her eyes stung with tiredness, and her entire body craved sleep.

"I'm going to go and lie down" Phryne advised, pushing herself up slowly.

"Of course" Jack responded, rising chivalrously to his feet, and offering her a hand to assist her. Phryne accepted it, and turned back towards him.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, smiling tiredly as she spoke. Jack nodded politely, accepting her gratitude despite not knowing the reason, and watched as she walked slowly towards the bed.

As Phryne got beneath the sheets, Jack closed the curtains of both windows and turned off his own bedside lamp, creating a soothingly dark space for Phryne. Who fell asleep within minutes, as he suspected she would. Jack smiled at her affectionately, drew the covers up across her body to ensure she was warm, and then returned to the table. He lifted his files on the Camorra, and the witness statements on the taxi incident from their location on the window seat, and began to peruse them once more. He needed to find the taxi, and establish who the driver was, as quickly as possible. Because time was not a luxury which he and Phryne could afford.

After sleeping intermittently throughout the night, rising on several occasions to move into a more comfortable position or attend the bathroom, Phryne rose shortly after six o'clock. She felt sore and rather drowsy, and made her way tiredly into the bathroom, hoping that a hot bath would restore her. Are bathing for almost thirty minutes, much to the delight of her excitable water babies, Phryne brushed her hair, applied some make-up and changed into a light pink day dress. She then caught sight of Jack, who was fast asleep, his expression serious even in slumber. She smiled affectionately and headed towards the table next to the window, drawing the curtains very slightly, allowing a warm glow of morning light into the bedroom. The table glowed with light, which thankfully did not wake Jack, and Phryne eased herself into her seat. As she reached for the stationary she kept on the window seat, she caught sight of a small stack of files and papers on Jack's side of the table, which had been neatly arranged and placed against the wall. She didn't have to indulge her curiosity by lifting a file to read its contents. She was already aware of what they were, and what they contained. She forced aside the rising anxiety she felt throughout her body, which caused a deeply unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, before removing the lid from her fountain pen and beginning to write. She had her own addition to make to Jack's files.

Phryne spent the next twenty minutes writing her witness statement for the events of the day before. Her account was detailed yet concise, written neatly over several pages. She read it over twice, before signing and dating it once she was satisfied, and allowing it to rest on the table before her. She had been so focused upon it that she had not heard Jack rise shortly after quarter past seven, and if she had not caught a glimpse of his dark blue silk pyjamas as he appeared beside her, she might have jumped.

"Phryne?" Jack asked tiredly, prompting her to blink herself out of her stupor and look up at him.

"Good morning" Phryne greeted, her voice warm but tinged with tiredness. She watched Jack's eyes drift curiously from the hand-written account in front of her, then back towards her eyes. "I wanted to write up my statement from yesterday whilst the events were still fresh in my mind" she explained simply. _Not that I'm ever likely to forget them_ , she thought. Jack nodded slowly in understanding.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely. He had been concerned about the best way to approach her with his request for her statement, deciding that yesterday had most definitely been too soon. It came as somewhat of a relief that she had made the decision for him.

"Of course" Phryne responded simply, offering him a small smile. Jack's expression softened and he nodded, before picking up the statement and placing it within the cover of one of the files on his side of the table.

"I'm going to get ready" Jack advised Phryne, looking at her with what Phryne recognised as his patent 'behave yourself, Miss Fisher' look. She responded as she always did; with an expression of perfect innocence and a delicate nod of understanding. She saw the smirk tugging at his lips as he turned on the spot and headed into the bathroom. As soon as she heard the sound of the shower, she reached for the first file.

By the time Jack emerged from the bathroom, Phryne had perused the files of interest and was perusing her correspondence from the day before, dealing with the matters she had not yet had a chance to attend to. She smiled innocently at Jack, who gave her another look she recognised, and then returned her attentions to the matter at hand.

When Dr MacMillan was brought to the room shortly before eight o'clock, she found Phryne and Jack sitting at the table next to the window, talking over breakfast. Breakfast which Phryne, it appeared, had barely touched.

"Hello, Mac" Phryne greeted warmly, as her physician and close friend closed the bedroom door behind herself and said good morning to the Robinsons. "Would you like some toast?" she offered. Mac thanked her and accepted a slice, taking a bite out of it and then looking out of the window, before returning her attentions to the lady detective.

"What's the reason for the extra security?" Mac asked curiously, before turning towards Jack. "Your men almost didn't let me in" she explained. "In fact, if Mr Butler hadn't come out and assured them I'm your doctor, I don't believe I would have been granted entry at all" she added, chewing her toast as she waited patiently for an answer. Phryne tried to suppress memories of the sights and sounds the day before, and focused intently upon Mac.

"There was an incident yesterday afternoon" Phryne began gently, prompting Mac to turn towards her, and nod in encouragement. "I'm afraid one of Jack's sergeants was struck by a taxi" she advised. Mac's chewing slowed and she stared at her. "His injuries are very serious" she explained quietly. "And it was no accident" she advised. Mac nodded slowly in understanding.

"Have you found the person responsible?" she asked, lowering her slice of half-eaten toast and looking from Phryne to Jack.

"Not yet" Jack informed her. "But we have several promising leads, and I'm confident that we will" he added. Mac nodded once more.

"Is your man alright?" Mac asked kindly.

"He got out of surgery late last night, and is recovering" Jack advised. "From a conversation I had with one of my men last night, it appears that the doctors are waiting for him to come round. But they are hopeful" he added, looking at Phryne as he spoke. She forced a grateful smile and nodded.

"Good" Mac responded, before turning her attentions back towards her friend. "So why the extra police presence?" she asked. Phryne swallowed hard.

"Because the assailant had been watching the house for some time, and there is a strong possibility that it was the work of the Camorra" Phryne replied simply. Mac's eyes widened slightly. "Salvatore's trial is in a couple of weeks, so it would make sense that they are keeping an eye on the central figures involved in his capture and subsequent imprisonment" she explained, attempting to keep her voice calm and even. Despite the deep, unsettled feeling she was currently experiencing. Which her babies, judging from their movements, did not like either.

Mac's expression, which had been curious, was now grave.

"We'll find the men responsible" Jack assured her, rising to his feet as he spoke. "And I assure you, Phryne is perfectly safe" he added confidently. Mac nodded in response. She trusted Jack implicitly. But if half of the rumours she heard about the Camorra were true, then they could quite easily be the most dangerous people Phryne had ever come across. And now, most definitely, was not the time. No wonder she looked so pale, and had barely touched her food.

"And you're alright?" Mac asked, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Yes, Mac" she replied. Mac stared at her, seeming unconvinced. "They're probably just keeping an eye on us ahead of the trial date" she said, despite not being entirely convinced by that argument herself. "If they wanted to hurt us, they've had many opportunities to do so" she advised, remembering the times she'd walked to the beach, or spent time in the garden during her confinement. Even yesterday, they must have seen her on her porch.

"Then why attack the officer?" Mac asked reasonably, concern present in her voice and expression.

"Because after Cesare Cipriano's criminal activities and subsequent execution, the Camorra have come out of the shadows and into the public eye" Jack advised, prompting Mac to turn towards him. "We have a name and description of the man we believe murdered him – a man who fled the scene in a taxi – and every officer knows his face" he stated. "If the driver was the killer, he would not have wanted to be approached by an officer" he said quietly. Mac nodded in understanding.

"You're certain she's safe?" Mac asked, her voice firm and almost commanding. Phryne would have reminded Mac that she was, in fact, present in the room, had it not been for the nervous inflection in her tone. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"Yes" Jack assured her. "I've doubled the amount of officers present at the house, and have dozens of men investigating this incident" he advised. "There is no evidence to suggest that they wish to harm Phryne or any other member of this household" he stated. "As Phryne said, they have had several opportunities to do so if they had" he continued. Mac considered his argument and nodded in agreement, before turning towards Phryne.

"And you're certain you're alright?" Mac asked, holding Phryne's gaze. Phryne nodded immediately in response. Jack was right. If they'd wanted to harm them, they would have made an attempt already – not simply watched the house. Although it was deeply unsettling to think they had been close all this time, there was nothing to suggest that they intended any harm to come to either her, Jack, or anyone else in the house. Though Phryne would be insisting on certain security measures being put in place from now on. Just until the trial was over.

"I'm sure, Mac" Phryne replied. "The Camorra aren't going to risk drawing even more attention to themselves this close to the trial date" she argued. "Yesterday's incident was an act of fear and panic – of self-preservation" she informed her. "I very much doubt that the taxi will be back."

"But what about the occupants?" Mac pressed. Phryne stared at her.

"Dozens of officers across Victoria are searching for the vehicle and the men inside it" Jack said gently. "We have several promising lines of enquiry, and I'm confident we will find the vehicle and people responsible for Sergeant Henley's attack" he assured her. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"Good" Mac returned, before turning back towards Phryne. "You'll keep me informed?" she asked, her expression one of interest and concern. This really was the last thing Phryne needed, so close to her time. "And you won't investigate" she added, her tone indicating it was more of an order than a question. Phryne's expression softened.

"Yes, I will keep you informed. And no, I won't investigate" Phryne responded immediately, resting one hand on the base of her belly as she spoke. "How can I, whilst confined to my bedroom like a princess in a children's book?" she asked lightly, smiling softly to reassure her friend as she spoke. Mac relaxed visible and smiled in response.

"It will take more than an ivory tower to keep you from an inveigling your way into police matters" Mac teased. "And even princesses managed to escape their cruel captors" she added dramatically. Phryne smiled.

"Well, I'm no princess, and you're certainly not my captor" Phryne assured her. "So there is absolutely no danger of me trying to escape" she added. "The thought of walking down the staircase makes me feel tired, I can't imagine actually attempting to do it" she confessed. Going outside the day before had proved very challenging, and her body had punished her for her impudence afterwards. Mac smiled sympathetically.

"I know, darling" Mac said kindly. "But it won't be for much longer" she reminded her. Phryne felt her stomach clench.

"No" Phryne agreed, forcing a small smile. Mac's eyes drifted towards her plate, which contained two slices of lightly buttered toast, which she appeared to have had just two bites of. "I'm not hungry" she explained, sensing her friend's concern. Mac met her gaze.

"Nausea?" she asked. Phryne nodded.

"I feel full very quickly, and I have been feeling a little delicate" Phryne explained. Mac nodded in understanding.

"That's perfectly normal for this stage of your pregnancy" Mac advised her. Phryne nodded encouragingly, relieved by both the reassurance, and the fact they were no longer discussing the Camorra. Because that particular subject did little to settle her stomach. "As the babies get bigger they take up more room inside you, so you'll find yourself feeling quite full even after consuming a small amount of food" she explained. Phryne nodded. That explanation seemed reasonable. "Try to eat little and often, and stay hydrated" she instructed.

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac nodded.

"Shall we?" Mac asked. Phryne nodded, and rose slowly to her feet, before allowing her friend to guide her towards the bed.

Fifteen minutes later, the final part of the examination had been concluded and Jack was admitted back to the room, where he immediately joined his wife's side, perching on the edge of the bed beside her. Mac sat on the end of the bed and looked up at them both.

"Everything is absolutely fine" Mac assured them. "Phryne is very healthy, and the babies are doing exceptionally well" she added warmly, watching as Phryne relaxed visibly at the news. "I'd say they've each gained around three to four ounces in the past week, which is wonderful" she commended. Phryne smiled and nodded in response. "You're not presenting with any signs indicating that labour is imminent" she informed Phryne, who looked relieved. "So I want you to continue to rest, eat little and often, and stay hydrated" she instructed. "And despite what has been happening, it's important that you try and relax during this final stage" she advised. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Of course" Phryne agreed. Mac smiled at her softly.

"And call me – at any time – if you have any questions or concerns" Mac encouraged. "Or ask Sheila" she added. "But tell someone" she stressed. "Don't just assume that what you're feeling is nothing, or not important, or that you're worrying over nothing" she advised. "Tell someone" she repeated. Phryne nodded slowly in response. Mac had been warning her about signs and symptoms of labour for over a week now, and the thought that she might actually start experiencing them soon was nothing short of terrifying. And, somehow, impossible. Part of her still couldn't believe that she would actually go into labour and deliver these children herself. She half expected to simply wake up one morning, find two infants in a cradle beside her, and be congratulated by Mac, who'd just brought them to her, like the proverbial stork.

"I will" Phryne responded, aware that her mind was wandering. "Thank you" she added. Mac smiled softly and nodded.

"And let people look after you" Mac instructed. Phryne nodded almost imperceptibly. "I'll see you on Friday" she said kindly, before exchanging goodbyes with the Robinsons, and leaving the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Phryne smoothed her dress down over her belly, which she cradled protectively, before looking up at Jack. His eyes were fixed upon her belly, and he bore an expression of uncertainty and confliction, which marred his handsome features. Phryne understood the cause immediately, and sought to remedy it at once.

"Jack" Phryne said gently, prompting Jack to blink in recognition of his name, and look up from her belly to meet her gaze. She smiled softly. "I'll be fine" she assured him warmly. "You heard what Mac said" she advised. "You've seen to it that this house is guarded better than Buckingham Palace" she said lightly. "And after what happened yesterday, it's extremely unlikely that they will be watching the house again, certainly not today" she opined. Jack considered her words for a few moments, arguments which he himself had been considering just moments before, and nodded slowly in agreement.

"You're sure you're happy for me to leave?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne nodded gently in response.

"Yes" Phryne assured him confidently. "Nothing is going to happen, Jack" she added. "Your children are content to remain where they are for a while longer" she explained. "And due to the increased Police attention on the Camorra and the house following yesterday's attack, it's extremely unlikely that any members or their associates will come into St Kilda" she said gently. Jack nodded slowly in response once more.

"The house is surrounded by Police" Jack assured her. "My mother, Mr Butler and Dorothy are downstairs" he added. Phryne nodded in understanding. "And I'll just be a telephone call away if you need me" he reminded her.

"I know" Phryne responded gratefully, her voice imbued with warmth. "Everything's fine" she assured him, smiling softly as she spoke. And ignoring the deeply unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jack considered her for a few moments before nodding again, placing his hand upon her cheek, and kissing her tenderly on the lips. Phryne opened her eyes slowly and stared into his.

"Try and get some sleep" Jack encouraged. Phryne nodded.

"I can assure you I will" Phryne said gently. "I fear I haven't got the energy to do much else" she said lightly. Jack smiled softly in understanding.

"Please try to eat something, if you're able to" Jack asked hesitantly. "Mr Butler and my mother will prepare you whatever you need" he added. Phryne's expression softened.

"Your mother is part of our family, not my personal chef" Phryne reminded him gently.

"I know" Jack assured her. "But she's a wonderful cook, and she wants to do everything she can to help you."

"She's done so much for us both already" Phryne returned softly. Jack held her gaze and nodded.

"It's what families do" Jack replied simply.

Phryne smiled politely and nodded, but couldn't quite meet his gaze. She wasn't used to being looked after, certainly not in such a caring, maternal manner. She found the notion both overwhelming and rather daunting, and wasn't quite sure what to do. But Sheila was so kind and caring, and innately compassionate; she seemed to know exactly when she was in need of comfort and reassurance, when to offer her assistance, when she needed to be alone. And it was true – she really was an excellent cook. But Sheila had already done so much for her, and was going to have an instrumental role in helping with the babies once they were born, so Phryne was very conscious of not taking advantage. And the thought of relying on anyone to such an extent was utterly terrifying.

"Yes" Phryne said simply, aware that she had been silent for some time. She smiled softly and met Jack's gaze. "I'll see you this evening" she said gently. Jack nodded and rose to his feet.

"I'll be back by six" Jack assured her. Phryne nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere" she returned lightly. Jack smirked in response, said goodbye, and slowly (and with almost palpable hesitation) left the room.

Phryne remained on the bed for five minutes or so, as she gathered her thoughts, and composed herself as much as she was able to. Which was difficult, given how unsettled she was following the events of the afternoon before; she was still feeling shaken, and the matter played heavily on her mind. She could see the images of the injured officer so clearly that it frightened her. Even now, as she thought of him, she could feel his hand in hers, and hear him gasping for breath. And for a moment, she swore she could smell his blood. Knowing that she needed to find a suitable distraction before her fear descended into panic, she eased herself off the edge of the bed (an act which was becoming increasingly more challenging), and made her way back towards the table, where the remnants of her breakfast remained. She'd only managed a couple of bites of toast and a glass of orange juice, due to feelings of nausea and unease. She sat down at the table, reminded herself of Jack words and Mac's instructions, and made herself finish the two triangular slices of toast on her plate. By the time she had done so, there was a gentle tap upon the door, and Phryne found herself feeling both relieved and grateful, as she called for Sheila to enter.

"Good morning, dear" Sheila said brightly. Phryne felt her spirits rise almost immediately as she returned the greeting. Sheila smiled as she walked across the room and towards the table, where she began to gather the plates and cutlery and other breakfast things. "Are you not very hungry?" she asked tentatively.

"No" Phryne responded honestly. "I've been feeling rather nauseous over the past couple of days" she admitted. "I'm sure it's nothing" she added instinctively.

"No" Sheila agreed. "No, it's perfectly normal, nothing to be concerned about" she added easily, as she continued to tidy the breakfast things and load them onto the tray. "If there is anything you think you could manage, please let me know" she encouraged. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"I will, thank you" Phryne replied quietly. Sheila nodded.

"I'll make you some of that chicken and vegetable soup you're so fond of for lunch, as it's very light, and shouldn't unsettle your stomach" Sheila said kindly. "We're baking some bread this morning, so that should work quite nicely" she declared. Phryne smiled softly.

"That sounds wonderful" Phryne commended.

Sheila met Phryne's gaze with warm eyes, as she loaded all of the plates and other items onto the silver salver, which Phryne was staring at, as though in a daze. Just as the lady detective thought her mother-in-law was about to excuse herself from the room, she placed her hand on Jack's chair and drew it towards Phryne, sitting down beside her. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and focused upon Sheila.

"Yesterday was a very difficult day" Sheila said gently. Phryne nodded in agreement, and remained silent as Sheila continued. "And I can't even begin to imagine how frightening it must be for you, especially now" she explained, her eyes drifting down to Phryne's belly, which the lady detective had been cradling protectively. "But I have every confidence that my Jack is going to deal with everything, and will keep you safe" she assured her. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes" Phryne responded warmly. "Yes, I know he will" she added confidently. Sheila smiled and took her free hand.

"I know I don't know all the details of what has been going on" Sheila said tentatively. "Jack always dealt with matters by himself, he didn't want me to worry" she added, with a proud yet solemn smile. "But if there is anything you are worried about – or anything you would like to talk about – I am here for you, my dear" she assured her warmly, squeezing her hand as she spoke. "I don't want you to feel as though you have to shut yourself away in here, and worry all alone" she explained. "If you ever want to talk – about anything – or if you just want some company, do let me know" she offered kindly. Phryne smiled warmly in response. She was deeply touched by Sheila's kind words.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne said gratefully, attempting to suppress the rising feelings of embarrassment and unsettlement she was currently experiencing. Sheila smiled at her with maternal affection, and was about to release her hand, when Phryne held it tighter. Sheila looked up and met her gaze with a look which reminded Phryne of Jack. "Would you stay with me for a while?" she asked tentatively. Sheila's expression softened and she nodded immediately, before giving Phryne's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course I will, my dear" Sheila responded warmly.

An hour or so later, Phryne thanked Sheila and watched as she left the room, and found herself feeling much better than she had done earlier that morning. In an attempt to ensure that her mood and her mind remained that way, Phryne sought to distract herself with correspondence from the morning and the evening before, which was she judged would certainly occupy her for a couple of hours. And, indeed, it did. Until shortly after eleven o'clock, when Phryne found herself feeling extremely tired, as her lower back protested very strongly about her current sitting position. Mildly frustrated by her inability to concentrate and her physical limitations, Phryne rose slowly to her feet and walked over to her bed, which she eased herself onto and snuggled into the pillow. She hoped a twenty minute sleep might restore her somewhat.

However, Phryne did not sleep for twenty minutes.

Instead, she slept for the best part of three hours, rising shortly before two o'clock, due to a strong need to attend the bathroom. After having done so, she walked over to her dressing table and picked up the watch, which shocked her by revealing the lateness of the hour. She consulted a second watch to ensure that the time was correct, before laying down the item in disbelief. It certainly explained why she was feeling so hungry. And why her babies were rather unsettled, and kicking her soundly. Phryne stroked her belly soothingly and walked across the room and onto the landing, reaching the top of the stairs, and intending on heading downstairs in search of sustenance. However, even the short walk across the landing had been rather trying, and she placed her hand on the bannister to steady herself, as she tried to gather her energy. Which was not helped by the sight of her staircase, which looked incredibly daunting, the sight of it making her feel even more tired. Which only intensified her increasingly strong desire to go back to bed directly. Phryne sighed lightly to herself and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Why was she so tired?

"Phryne?" came a gentle voice from behind her, prompting her to turn around. Sheila was walking towards her, carrying a large pile of fresh towels and clean linen. "You're awake" she said gently.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed. "I can't believe I slept for so long" she said quietly. Sheila smiled reassuringly.

"You must have needed the rest" Sheila responded easily. Phryne smiled politely and nodded. It was worrying and rather strange that she had slept for so long, and frustrating that she felt as though she could quite easily do so again. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Phryne was drawn from her thoughts by the prospect of food, and met Sheila's gaze with hungry eyes.

"Very" Phryne confessed. Sheila smiled.

"I'll bring you some soup and fresh bread" Sheila said kindly. "I'll just take these through to the nursery" she advised.

"The nursery?" Phryne asked, as she looked down upon the linen. Sheila nodded.

"I thought I might wash some bedding for the crib and the bassinets, and find some fresh towels" Sheila said gently. Phryne nodded in understanding. She had intended to do so nearer to the time, but she supposed she was now _very_ near to her time.

"Thank you" Phryne said gratefully, just as Sheila was about to become concerned she might have offended her. "That's very kind" she added with a gentle smile. Sheila relaxed visibly and smiled.

"It's no trouble at all, my dear" Sheila assured her, as they walked together back across the landing.

Ten minutes later, Phryne was presented with a large bowl of soup and several thick slices of lightly buttered home-made bread. Phryne ate a healthy portion of the soup, as well as two slices of bread, before finding herself feeling weary once more. She finished dealing with her correspondence, then retreated to her bed with a book to read shortly after half-past three. By the time she reached the end of the first chapter, her eyes felt sore, her limbs became heavy, and sleep claimed her once more.

When Jack arrived home shortly before six o'clock, he was greeted by his mother, who had been dealing with some laundry in the dining room. After exchanging the usual greetings and remarking about their day, Sheila advised her son that his wife was currently resting. Jack looked up at her as he hung up his coat.

"Is she alright?" he asked gently, turning to face her directly. Sheila held his gaze and nodded with confidence.

"Yes, dear" Sheila assured him. "She's just tired, that's all. Which is perfectly natural at this stage of her pregnancy" she informed him gently. "She's been asleep for most of the afternoon" she advised. Jack stared at his mother with concern. Phryne had slept rather well during the night. Was it normal for her to also sleep for most of the day? "It's not unusual for expectant mothers to be so tired" Sheila reassured him, sensing his concern. "She's thirty-seven weeks pregnant with twins" she reminded him. "And yesterday was very distressing for her, which would certainly explain her tiredness" she advised. Jack considered her words and nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'll go and see how she is" Jack said gently, before thanking his mother, and disappearing quickly up the staircase. Sheila smiled softly and headed back into the dining room.

After entering the bedroom quietly and closing the door behind himself, Jack's eyes drifted towards the sleeping form of his wife, who was resting peacefully beneath the sheets. She was lying on her right side on her part of the bed, facing the window, and nuzzling into the pillow beneath her head. The absence of two pillows on Jack's side of the bed confirmed that she had utilised them to make herself more comfortable, placing the beneath her belly and hips, which she found helped her sleep better. Jack made a mental note to acquire some more pillows from Mr Butler's apparently inexhaustible supply to ensure that Phryne remained comfortable, as he made his way towards the window seat, sitting down and leaning against the wall, and watching her for a while as she slept.

When Phryne woke fifteen minutes later, she could sense Jack's presence in the room before she opened her eyes.

"Jack?" she asked tiredly, as her eyes slowly opened. She heard movement from directly in front of her, and blinked several times as she attempted to focus upon the approaching figure. But she was somewhat distracted by the almost painful ache in her lower back, which even her strategically placed pillows had been unable to remedy. She felt sore and tired and her whole body ached. She winced as she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position, which she managed, just as Jack reached her. Phryne felt his hands on her and leaned into his touch, as she sat back against the pillows and adjusted the covers around her. "I thought you weren't coming home until six?" she asked, confusion present in her tone. Jack stared at her for a moment, before slowly easing himself onto the edge of the bed beside her.

"It's quarter-past six" Jack informed her gently. Phryne looked up at him with a bewildered expression. She'd fallen asleep almost three hours ago, and she felt as though she hadn't slept at all. She was quite confident that if she lay back down beneath the sheets right now, she'd soon fall asleep again. But her babies were making their aversion to this notion perfectly apparent, by kicking and moving excitedly inside her, to remind her that it was time for dinner, not bed. Phryne ignored her rising feeling of nausea and looked up at Jack.

"I see" Phryne said quietly. Although in all honesty, she really didn't. "How's Sergeant Henley?" she asked, before Jack could question her evident confusion. Jack hesitated for a moment and appeared to contemplate doing precisely that, before changing his mind and answering her question.

"He came round this afternoon, and is expected to make a full recovery" Jack responded. Phryne exhaled deeply and smiled.

"That's wonderful" Phryne proclaimed emphatically. Jack smiled gently and nodded in agreement.

"His right leg was badly injured, and it will take some time to heal, but his doctors are confident that he'll recover" Jack informed her. "There shouldn't be any long-term side effects from his attack" he stated. Phryne relaxed visibly against her pillows.

"I'm very glad to hear it" Phryne replied. Jack nodded in response, keeping his concerned gaze focused upon her. "Is there any news on the taxi?" she asked hopefully.

"There is" Jack replied, meeting her gaze as he spoke. "This afternoon we were able to match the partial plate number which Sergeant Henley gave you to a taxi belonging to James Andrew Hawkes" Jack advised. "Mr Hawkes advised me that he sold his taxi for three times its value to a 'foreign bloke'" he stated. Phryne rolled her eyes at the description. "Thankfully he was able to provide a few more adjectives, as was his younger sister, who was present at the time, and seemed to have taken quite a shine to the man who bought it" he continued. "A man she identified from a photograph as being Cesare Cipriano" he added gently. Phryne's eyes widened and her blood ran cold.

"Cesare Cipriano has been watching our house?" Phryne asked quietly, attempting to conceal her distress at the fact. "For six weeks?" she asked. Jack reached for her hand and held it as he met her gaze with a comforting expression.

"It's possible, yes" Jack stated. "It's also possible that he bought it as per the instructions of the leader of the Camorra, and that other members have been watching the house" he stated. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. Her nausea increased tenfold.

"I've alerted all police stations in the state, and all garages in the area, in case the vehicle is taken in" Jack advised Phryne. "Your red raggers have been making enquiries in the less reputable parts of town, amongst other cab drivers, so between us we should be able to locate it" he informed her.

"Unless they've already destroyed it" Phryne argued. "They don't know whether the sergeant is alive or dead, but they do know that the taxi would definitely connect them to the crime" she stated. "They aren't stupid, Jack. They'll probably burn the evidence" she said quietly. Jack nodded.

"We certainly can't rule that out" Jack agreed. "But if the taxi is out there, we'll find it" he assured her. Phryne nodded in agreement. "But it's certainly not going to be coming anywhere near the house. And it's unlikely that the Camorra will either, after yesterday's incident" he added. Phryne considered his words and nodded slowly in agreement. Jack was right; the Camorra would not risk coming anywhere near the house, not after what happened the day before, and with the increased police presence. They'll be focused on removing all traces of their involvement in this latest crime, whilst keeping a low profile until Salvatore's trial. Which was very, very soon indeed.

"Yes, you're right" Phryne agreed. Jack relaxed visibly and stroked her hand.

"Can I get that in writing?" he asked lightly. Phryne looked up at him and smiled, her entire expression relaxing.

"Perhaps" Phryne responded with equal levity. Jack smiled. "It sounds like you've had a very productive day" she added.

"We have" Jack confirmed. "How was your day?" he asked kindly. Phryne leaned back against her pillows.

"Fine" Phryne said with a sigh. "For the three hours of it I was conscious for" she added wryly. Jack smiled softly and nodded in understanding.

"You must've needed the rest" Jack responded reassuringly. Phryne sighed lightly.

"Yes, I suppose I must" Phryne agreed amiably. "And now, I need to eat" she declared. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"I'll go and have a word with Mr Butler" Jack advised her, before releasing her hand and rising to his feet.

"Thank you" Phryne responded, cradling her belly and feeling her babies' movements against her palm, as Jack closed the door behind him. _Hopefully I'll be able to stay awake for long enough to enjoy dinner_.

Thankfully for Phryne and her hungry twins, she did manage to stay awake for long enough to enjoy the delicious mean which Mr Butler prepared for the Robinson family. However, she found herself experiencing familiar feelings of fullness after consuming just half of the dish, and combatted her rising feelings of nausea will small sips of ice cold water throughout dinner. She declined dessert again, which was almost unheard of, and then changed into her nightwear, before spending some time with Jack on the chaise, where they read together and talked. But by half-past eight, her lower back ached, she felt incredibly heavy and uncomfortable, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to keep her eyes open. After excusing herself from Jack's company to "lie down for just a minute", Phryne quickly fell asleep in their bed. Jack then drew the covers over her, closed all the curtains and dimmed the lights, and borrowed some spare pillows from the spare room adjoining their own. He then spent a couple of hours perusing the Camorra casefiles, before joining her in bed, where they lay together.

After waking a few times during the night for the usual, tiresome reasons, Phryne slept beyond her usually early hour of rising, and woke shortly after eight o'clock in the morning. And, for some reason, still found herself feeling rather tired. And heavy, and uncomfortable, and sore. Phryne rose slowly to her feet and made her way into the bathroom, hoping that a hot bath would ease her discomfort and restore her somewhat, though she found herself becoming increasingly doubtful. She was feeling very groggy and lethargic, even more so than they day before. And it was beginning to worry her.

After enjoying a long, hot bath and a light breakfast of toast and orange juice, Phryne found herself feeling slightly less sore, but still incredibly tired, and with very little energy. She applied her make-up and changed into a cream embroidered day dress, before sitting up at the table beside the window and attempting to deal with her correspondence, as she felt ill-equipped to do much else. Certainly not if it required any form of physical exertion. After sitting in the chair for almost an hour, the soreness in her lower back returned, and she found herself feeling incredibly uncomfortable, which hindered her already depleted energy levels, making concentrating on the matter at hand even more difficult. She'd read the first paragraph of the letter in her hand twice, and her mind seemed either unable or unwilling to process it. She was sore, lethargic and incredibly tired. Phryne sighed lightly and dropped the letter on the table in frustration, before resting her head in her hand and closing her eyes. She took several deep, restorative breaths, which she exhaled slowly, hoping she'd be able to summon enough energy to continue with the simple task of reading and responding to her morning's correspondence. However, the overwhelming tiredness which overcame her as she closed her eyes made that almost impossible, and Phryne found herself falling asleep at the table as she attempted to remedy her exhaustion. Accepting defeat, Phryne slowly rose to her feet, finding herself feeling sore and heavy, as she walked tiredly across the room and towards her bed. Hopefully she would be able to sleep for an hour or so, then continue with her task.

However, Phryne found herself experiencing a now familiar sensation of déjà vu, as she woke shortly after one o'clock, solely due to hunger. As she pushed herself up into a sitting position, she found that her body felt incredibly heavy, and her energy levels were non-existent. Even the act of keep her eyes opening and trying to form a coherent thought seemed to weary her. She rested her head in her hand and sighed deeply, before taking several restorative breaths and leaning back against her pillows. After a few moments of further consideration, she sighed in defeat and rang the cord behind her bed – something which she absolutely hated doing, as both Dot and Mr Butler well knew. Which explained why Dot materialised in her bedroom in what seemed like mere seconds, with a familiar look of concern.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" Dot asked gently, as she made her way towards the bed. Phryne forced her best disarming smile.

"Fine, Dot" Phryne responded, her voice slightly slurred from sleep. "I wonder, is there any of the chicken and vegetable soup left from yesterday?" she asked politely. "I would've come down, but I'm so tired" she said quietly. Dot met her gaze and nodded slowly. Miss Phryne was looking very pale, and her eyes were red.

"Yes, Miss" Dot assured her. "I'll bring you some now" she said kindly. Phryne thanked her and she departed.

When Dot returned ten minutes later, Phryne was on the cusp of sleep once more, which the delicious smell of the soup only just managed to rouse her from. Sensing Miss Phryne's exhaustion, Dot remained with her as she ate the soup from a tray in her bed, and sipped tentatively at the accompanying glass of iced water with lemon. Dot was relieved to find that the lunch seemed to restore some colour to her lady's cheeks, but she was still concerned by the extent of her exhaustion; she'd been asleep for most of the morning, and seemed ready to do so again.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss?" Dot asked directly, as she removed the tray from Phryne's lap. Phryne looked up at her and forced another smile.

"I'm fine, Dot" Phryne said gently. "Just tired" she added dismissively. Dot considered her for a few moments before smiling softly and nodding in response.

"Is there anything I can get you, Miss?" Dot asked kindly. Phryne smiled gratefully and shook her head.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded, as she turned towards Jack's nightstand, and picked up his _Collected Works of William Shakespeare_. "I think I'll read for a while then try to get some more sleep" she said resignedly. Dot nodded in understanding and quietly left the room with the tray.

After spending the next hour reading, Phryne fell asleep once again, and remained asleep until just after five o'clock. She then bathed again in an attempt to ease the discomfort in her lower back, which was so sore that she found herself crying tears of frustration as she rose from her bed. Thankfully, the bath restored her considerably, and by the time she returned to the bedroom adorning her nightwear, she felt suitably refreshed and notably more relaxed. But still very, very tired. She sat down at the table and was half-way through composing a letter to the Vernon sisters when Jack returned. Phryne looked up at him from her letter and smiled.

"Hello, Jack" she greeted warmly, as Jack closed the bedroom door and walked towards her.

"Hello" Jack returned, taking up his chair opposite her, his eyes drifting from her face to her belly, which she was cradling, then back to her eyes. Although her eyes were bright and her skin glowed with health, there was a darkness beneath her eyes which spoke of her exhaustion. Exhaustion which she was both battling and attempting to conceal. And for the moment, he decided not to mention it. "How has your day been?"

After spending the next couple of hours together, enjoying dinner, talking, and then playing a couple of games of draughts, Phryne's exhaustion overcame her. Shortly after eight o'clock, Phryne shifted uncomfortably on the chaise, which was somehow aggravating the ache in her lower back, despite the cushions she had arranged behind her. Suppressing a sigh and blinking back tears of frustration and discomfort, Phryne looked up at Jack regretfully half-way through their third game.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I need to lie down" Phryne explained tiredly, cradling her belly supportively with her left hand as she pushed herself up into a standing position with her right. Jack rose swiftly from his armchair and walked calmly towards her, his gaze drifting from the way she was holding her belly to the pain in her eyes which she was clearly trying to conceal.

"Of course" Jack responded, before placing his hand on her lower back. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes drifting from her belly to her face.

"Yes, I'm fine" Phryne said gently, summoning just enough energy to be convincing. But even in her half-sleeping state, she could tell that Jack was worried. "I just feel tired and heavy and my whole body aches" she explained, blinking tiredly as she spoke. "I'm sure I'll be fine after a good night's sleep" she assured him. Despite being fairly confident she wouldn't, even if she were able to sleep throughout the night without making at least three trips to the bathroom. "Goodnight" she added warmly, before walking slowly towards the bed, where she soon found solace.

Phryne was on the cusp of sleep a few minutes later, when she heard the sound of Jack moving around the room, followed by a series of clicks, which shrouded the room in darkness. Phryne opened her eyes languidly just as she felt the mattress on Jack's side of the bed dip, and a familiar body pressed against her back. She smiled and leaned into him, placing her hand over his as he put his arm across her. She nuzzled into the pillow.

"You can't be tired" Phryne mumbled sleepily. Jack smiled and kissed her neck.

"No" Jack agreed, holding her to his chest, and feeling her entire body relax against him.

Phryne smiled softly in response. That seemed to be the end of the discussion on the matter, which suited her perfectly. She was too tired to think, let alone dispel one of Jack's chivalrous notions; which she knew from experience to be impossible. Instead, she snuggled into him, adjusted the pillow which rested beneath her belly, and allowed sleep to claim her.

After rising four times during the night to attend the bathroom, and waking two further times due to her aching lower back, by five o'clock in the morning Phryne found herself on the brink of tears, and utterly exhausted. She tossed her silk sheets aside in an attempt to get cool, and was relieved to feel sleep drawing her back into the most welcome of embraces.

When Phryne woke again on Thursday morning, after a night of broken sleep, it was half-past nine, and she as though she hadn't slept at all. And her back still hurt. Phryne sighed with frustration and pushed herself up into a sitting position, before easing herself out of bed and rising slowly to her feet. As she did so, she felt rather strange, and looked down at her belly with a frown of confusion.

As she stood, Phryne felt heavier than usual, and placed her hand on the bedside table to steady herself. For a moment, she felt certain she could feel her baby very low, almost in her pelvis. And as she looked down at her belly, she noticed that it looked somewhat different to how it did the night before. Phryne smoothed her white silk nightdress over her belly and stared at it in confusion, noticing the clear change in its shape. Her belly looked lower than it did before, like it had dropped slightly, and she was convinced she could feel the baby quite low. Phryne released a sharp breath and eased herself back down onto the bed, sitting on the edge and trying to calm herself, before the panic rising within her overwhelmed her completely. She wasn't in pain, and certainly wasn't experiencing contractions, and she could feel the babies moving, so they were fine. But something felt different, and it was frightening. She didn't understand. And where was Jack?

After remaining still for several moments in a stupor, Phryne felt tears burning in her eyes, which brought her immediately back to the present. She turned towards her bedside table, reached for the phone with a trembling hand, and dialled the familiar number. She sounded calmer than she thought she would as she spoke to the receptionist, but felt her patience and her composure decreasing rapidly with each minute it took before Mac was put on the phone. When she heard her friend's voice, she almost burst into tears.

"Mac?" Phryne asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Phryne?" Mac asked gently. "Is everything alright?" she asked. Phryne swallowed hard and blinked back her tears once more.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted, finding herself overwhelmed with confusion and panic. "I feel different, and I…" she continued, her words sounding ridiculous as she uttered them. How could she explain what was worrying her when she didn't understand it herself? "I think I can feel one of the babies, very low" she said tentatively. "And something feels different – it looks different – and I don't understand-"

"Alright, darling" Mac soothed, trying to bring her friend back from the brink of panic. "Don't panic, everything's alright" she assured her. Phryne inhaled sharply and nodded. "Are you in pain?" she asked.

"No" Phryne responded.

"Do you feel any pressure?" she asked. Phryne considered the question for a moment. She certainly felt something, but she couldn't describe it. It was the strangest sensation.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted, her voice imbued with emotion. "I… perhaps, I don't…"

"It's okay, darling, it's alright" Mac soothed, her manner and her words reassuring her as she spoke. "I'm coming over now. I'll be with you in ten minutes" she assured her. "Is someone with you? Sheila, or Jack?" she asked gently. Phryne's breath hitched.

"I don't know where anyone is, I've just woken up" Phryne said quietly, as she placed her hand hesitantly on the base of her belly. "Thank you" she said gratefully, trying to calm herself.

"It's alright, Phryne" Mac assured her. "I'll be with you in ten minutes" she repeated. "Until I get there, I want you to stay in bed, alright? Stay perfectly still, and try to stay calm" she instructed. Phryne nodded against the phone. "Everything's going to be fine, darling" she added confidently. Phryne felt herself relax slightly and nodded in agreement, before thanking her again and hanging up the phone, before promptly bursting into tears.

Moments after Phryne hung up the phone, the bedroom door opened behind her and Jack appeared with the files which one of his officers had just delivered to him. When he saw Phryne sitting on the edge of the bed and crying, he hurried towards her, dropping the files onto the bed and sitting beside her. She didn't appear to have heard him come in, as she almost jumped when he sat next to her, and looked up at him with a startled, worried expression. She felt his arm across her and his hand on her hip, as placed his other hand over hers and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" Jack asked gently, trying to conceal his concern from his voice and expression. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and met his gaze, not wishing to worry him, but not knowing how to explain what had happened. What was happening. She was so scared.

"I don't know" Phryne admitted quietly. She wanted to explain, but didn't know how to, and found herself feeling rather self-conscious and almost embarrassed by the prospect. But she was scared, and she could tell from the look in Jack's eyes that he was too. "I feel different" she began tentatively. "It feels as though one of the babies is very low, I can feel it's head…" she continued, cutting herself off abruptly. Jack looked alarmed, but quickly corrected his expression, looking down at her belly. He was struck by how different it looked – in terms of its shape. It looked much lower than it had the night before… "I've called Mac" she said gently, fear present in her voice. Jack looked up immediately and met her gaze. "She'll be here soon" she added tearfully. Jack nodded in understanding and drew her close. She tensed for a moment, before leaning into him tentatively, her body trembling. "I don't understand" she admitted, brushing aside her tears as they began to fall.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, trying to suppress the feeling of panic which was rising within him. He had no idea what any of this meant. Was she in labour? Were the babies coming now? "Are you in pain?" he asked with concern.

"No" Phryne responded, to Jack's immediate relief. "But I…" she continued, before breaking off once more. She remembered what Mac had asked her earlier, and considered the strange sensation she was currently experiencing. Which Mac had described perfectly. "But I think I feel pressure…"

"Pressure?" Jack asked, looking down upon her. Phryne looked up at him and appeared embarrassed. He held her gaze and quickly understood what she meant, and nodded once in confirmation. Phryne looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "It's alright" he soothed. "You were right to telephone Mac" he assured her. "She'll be here soon, and you're going to be fine" he stated, his voice sounding confident, despite the fact he was feeling very out of his depth. He wanted to find his mother, who would certainly know what this meant, but leaving Phryne even for a moment was absolutely out of the question. "I'm right here" he reminded her, holding her close as she attempted to calm herself. "I'm right here."

Ten minutes later, Dr MacMillan was brought into the bedroom by a concerned looking Sheila, who followed her close behind. The doctor hurried around the bed and placed her medical bag on the bedside table, as she crouched down in front of Phryne. She looked down at her belly, which had certainly dropped rather noticeably since she last saw her just two days ago, and then up at her face. She looked terrified.

"Phryne" Mac said calmly, prompting her friend to look down at her, with a combination of fear and relief. "I need to examine you, darling" she explained, placing her hand on her friend's knee. "Will you let Jack help you to lie back for me?" she asked.

Phryne tensed slightly, and for a moment Jack feared she was about to panic or refuse. But she did neither. Instead, she nodded automatically, and allowed Jack to help her to get into the familiar position on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. Mac rose to her feet and drew the fur runner up Phryne's body, covering her legs, as she drew her nightdress up, exposing her belly. Phryne squeezed Jack's hand as he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed, with his back to Dr MacMillan.

"I'm right here" Jack soothed, squeezing Phryne's hand as he spoke. "I'm not going anywhere" he assured her. Phryne seemed to relax slightly and nodded in understanding, before looking up at Sheila, who smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, dear" Sheila said gently. Phryne nodded and turned her attentions towards Mac, who was examining her belly. After a few moments more, Mac looked up at Phryne, who was watching her expectantly.

"One of the babies has definitely moved down" Mac explained tentatively. "Its head is resting in your pelvis, which is why you are feeling some pressure" she explained calmly. Phryne nodded once.

"What does that mean?" Phryne asked, trying to stay calm. Mac looked up at her with a gentle, reassuring expression.

"It means that your babies are getting ready to be born" Mac explained tentatively. "But it doesn't mean that you're in labour" she added quickly. Phryne looked visibly relieved and nodded. But after a few moments, her eyes shone with tears.

"I don't understand" Phryne admitted quietly. Jack squeezed her hand.

"It's alright" Jack soothed.

"I need to examine you more intimately to find out exactly what is happening" Mac explained delicately, before looking up at Jack and Sheila. "Would you both be able to wait outside for a few minutes?" she asked politely. Jack felt Phryne grip his hand tightly, and he looked up to meet her gaze.

"Please don't leave" Phryne said quietly, attempting to sound calm, despite her panic. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"I'd like to stay" Jack informed Mac. Sheila placed her hand on her son's shoulder, and Mac looked up at Phryne, who returned her gaze with a pleading expression. Mac nodded.

"Alright" Mac agreed. "You can stay" she informed him. Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he replied, trying to conceal the anxiety from his voice, as he turned back towards Phryne. He'd never seen her look so terrified, and the fact she was trying to conceal it was heart-breaking.

"I'll be just outside if either of you need me" Sheila said quietly. Phryne and Jack both thanked her, and she walked across the room and out of the door, closing it behind her as she waited on the landing.

As the door closed with a click, Phryne looked back towards Mac, who had risen to her feet, and was drawing the fur runner down her legs. Suddenly, she found herself feeling incredibly self- conscious. But she absolutely did not want Jack to leave. Besides, he was facing her, with his back to Mac. Phryne exhaled deeply and squeezed Jack's hand tightly.

"Phryne, I need you to lie down" Mac explained gently. Jack squeezed her hand and met her gaze.

"I'm right here" he reminded her, as he helped her to lie down upon the bed. Phryne's breath hitched as she got into the correct position, and Mac began the examination.

Phryne tensed, and Jack squeezed her hand, soothing her throughout the brief but intimate examination. He didn't appear embarrassed or uncomfortable, and was focused completely upon her. When the examination was over after what felt like an eternity, Mac pulled Phryne's nightdress back down to cover her hips and thighs. Jack helped her up into a more comfortable sitting position, before turning towards Mac, who they were both watching intently. Mac sat on the edge of the bed near Phryne's lower leg, and prepared herself to speak.

"Everything is perfectly fine" Mac began, speaking slowly but with assurance. "The first baby's head is engaged" she advised, "so it's resting in your pelvis ahead of its delivery, which is why you will be feeling some pressure" she explained. "It's also why your belly looks as though it has 'dropped', because the baby is resting much lower than it was before" she continued. Phryne nodded in response and stared at her friend. It was clear there was something else, too.

"Is something wrong?" Phryne asked quietly.

"No" Mac responded immediately. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine, darling. This is supposed to happen" she advised. Phryne held her gaze.

"What else?" Phryne asked nervously. Mac inhaled deeply and looked at Jack, who took Phryne's hand, as she looked back towards her.

"Your cervix has started to dilate" Mac explained calmly. Phryne's eyes widened and she looked as though she was about to panic. "You're only one centimetre dilated, Phryne, it's alright – you aren't in labour" she added quickly.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, putting his arm around her and resting his hand on her hip. "Phryne. Phryne, look at me" he encouraged, prompting Phryne to look up at him with tearful eyes. He couldn't imagine how terrified she must be feeling – it probably paled in comparison to how nervous he himself was feeling at this revelation. He offered Phryne some more words of comfort and reassurance, and she calmed herself, returning her attentions to Mac.

"What does this mean?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice imbued with anxiety. Mac looked up at her with a reassuring expression.

"It means that your body is preparing itself for labour" Mac explained carefully. "But you aren't in labour yet" she assured her. Phryne looked confused, and she continued. "Most women dilate before going into labour. Some women can be one or two centimetres dilated for days, sometimes even weeks, before going into labour" she advised. "You aren't experiencing contractions, and you are not displaying any other symptoms of being in labour" she said gently. Phryne felt her stomach clench in fear. _Any **other** symptoms_. "Your body is getting ready, but you aren't going to have the baby immediately, certainly not today" she advised. Phryne found herself feeling relieved by Mac's reassurance, despite the fact that she was still incredibly perplexed.

"Is that why I've been so tired?" Phryne asked, prompting Mac to meet her gaze. "For the past few days, I've been exhausted, I've slept for the majority of the day" she advised. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"Some women do report feeling lethargic, and exhausted in the days and weeks which precede labour" Mac informed her. Phryne swallowed hard. This couldn't be happening, not now, it was too soon. She wasn't ready. She felt her stomach clench.

"Do you know when…" Phryne began, before breaking off, finding herself unable to finish her question. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"As I said, some women can go for days or weeks after they begin to dilate" Mac began tentatively. "But in your case, I don't believe we are talking about weeks" she advised carefully. Phryne inhaled sharply and turned instinctively towards Jack, looking up at him with terrified eyes.

"Jack…" Phryne said, her voice broken. She didn't know what she wanted to say, she was panicking too much to form coherent thoughts. But from the way he looked at her, and put his arm around her and held her close, it was clear that he understood. Phryne returned the embrace and held onto him, resting her head against his neck as he held her, her heart racing against his chest.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, turning his head and speaking words of comfort and reassurance into her ear, and hoping that she wouldn't hear his own heart racing. "Everything's fine" he assured her, cradling her head as he held her against him. "Everything's going to be fine."


	144. Chapter 111

After Mac's startling revelation, Phryne found herself feeling panicked and completely out of her depth, and had turned to Jack instinctively, seeking his presence and his comfort, as she tried to calm herself. She felt Jack's arm around her protectively, and felt safe as he held her and spoke words of support and reassurance, but ultimately she was terrified. And in the moments she was able to overcome her terror, she found herself flooded with shame and embarrassment – and even disappointment in herself – at her current behaviour, and her reaction to Mac's words. The fact that she was shocked by the fact that things were now beginning to happen seemed rather silly, considering how well informed she had been by Mac, who had advised her of how close she was to her time. She'd told her all along the babies were more likely to arrive in August than September, and there was just over a week of August left, so it was hardly surprising that the twins were showing signs of being ready to be born. And yet it was a surprise. It was shocking, it didn't seem real. And Phryne found herself feeling terrified, panicked and completely out of her depth. She held Jack tighter, and he returned the embrace, placing his hand comfortingly on her lower back (which was very, very sore) and offering her further words of reassurance. Phryne swallowed hard and blinked back tears which burned in her eyes.

Although she had been told (and retold) that the babies would probably be arriving in the next week and a half, part of her didn't quite believe it. Or, to be more accurate, part of her had never quite come to terms with the fact that she would be responsible for delivering these children. It seemed strange when she thought about it – ridiculous, even – but it was true. She half expected to wake up one morning, her body returned to normal, with two babies sleeping in a bassinet beside her bed, and Mac watching over them like a guardian angel in a hospital gown, with a bright smile and teasing eyes.

"You didn't _really_ believe that _that_ is how babies are born, did you Phryne?" Mac would laugh. "Of course not! How could the human body do that? It would be impossible" she'd add confidently.

And to Phryne it was. Impossible. Granted, her knowledge of the specifics involving childbirth was significantly lacking, due partly to her own intentional aversion towards the subject, but she couldn't quite believe – couldn't quite understand – how her body could deliver these children. It seemed physically impossible, and she had never fully accepted that it was actually going to happen. Until she'd woken up that morning, and felt the baby resting so low it felt as though its head was between her legs. Phryne's breath hitched and she blinked back the tears which burned in her eyes, finding herself feeling sore and tired and confused and utterly ridiculous. She took in a few deep breaths, forced aside her panicked thoughts, and leaned back slowly from Jack. She felt his gaze upon her, and looked up tearfully, meeting eyes which were filled with concern.

"Sorry" Phryne said, her voice quiet and filled with embarrassment, as she wiped her eyes. Jack shook his head and reached into his breast pocket, producing a white handkerchief which he handed to her.

"Don't be" Jack said kindly, watching Phryne closely as she composed herself.

Jack knew that Phryne hated being upset in front of people, and he knew she would feel ashamed and embarrassed at having been so frightened when Mac had explained what was happening. He remembered how tightly she'd gripped his hand, how she'd stared up at him with terrified eyes and asked him not to leave, how she'd turned towards him and said his name in a fragile voice he scarcely recognised as hers. Whilst he was relieved that she had turned to him when she had been afraid – had trusted him when he knew she felt so vulnerable and so frightened – he found himself feeling deeply concerned for her. He'd never seen her look so utterly terrified, and she'd never been so direct in her need for him. He desperately wanted to know – needed to know – how comfort her, what to say, and what to do. But unlike on the few previous occasions she'd needed such comfort, he found himself feeling completely out of his depth, and frustrated by his ignorance. Whilst he followed what Mac had said, and understood that things were beginning to happen, he still found himself rather confused as to precisely what was going on, leaving him feeling ill-equipped to provide Phryne with the reassurance and support she needed. And that he needed, too. Because although he could not show it, certainly not now, and definitely not in front of Phryne, Mac's revelation had left him feeling a strange combination of exhilaration and fear. But after witnessing Phryne's terror and learning of her discomfort and distress, it was mainly the latter.

"Is Sheila still outside?" Phryne asked quietly, drawing Jack immediately from his thoughts.

"Yes, she is" Mac confirmed, prompting Phryne to turn towards her. "Would you like me to ask her to come back inside?"

"Yes, please" Phryne responded quickly. Mac smiled with understanding and nodded, before getting off the end of the bed and heading towards the door. Phryne looked up at Jack as Mac headed outside, and had a quiet word with Sheila, before bringing her back into the room.

"Everything's fine" Jack assured Phryne, offering her a comforting smile and taking her hand. "I promise" he added with conviction. Phryne forced a smile and nodded, as Mac closed the door and Sheila, who had clearly been discreetly updated, headed towards Phryne and Jack, standing by the window. Phryne looked up at her, and Sheila smiled reassuringly, before making her way towards her.

"It's alright, dear" Sheila assured her kindly. "It's nothing to be concerned about" she added, her voice warm and maternal. "You're going to be absolutely fine" she stated, with such conviction and sincerity that Phryne found herself almost believing her. Almost. She forced another fake smile and nodded, not wishing to breakdown in front of Sheila as well. She then let out a calming breath and turned her attentions towards Mac, who was perched on the edge of the bottom of the bed and looking up at her expectantly.

"What happens now?" Phryne asked quietly, her voice sounding almost like her own. Mac met her gaze with a calm expression, as Jack also turned towards her.

"As one of the babies is fully engaged and you've started to dilate, I'd like to come and see you every other day" Mac explained gently. "I'll come back tomorrow morning, and then every other day after that" she advised. Jack nodded calmly, in what Mac imagined was both relief and approval. Phryne's eyes widened slightly and she nodded almost imperceptibly. Mac's expression softened. "It's nothing to worry about" she assured her. "I'd just like to keep an eye on you as matters progress" she explained tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" Phryne replied, her voice slightly gravelly. "And how will matters progress, exactly?" she asked despite herself. She wasn't at all certain she wanted to hear the answer. But she knew that she had to. Mac met her gaze once more.

"Over the days – possibly a week or so – which follow, you'll start to dilate further" Mac explained tentatively. Phryne found herself feeling sick to her stomach with anxiety, and swallowed hard, as she nodded at Mac to continue. She needed to know. "You'll probably experience some discomfort" she advised carefully. "You'll continue to feel the pressure you are currently experiencing – which is normal, and absolutely nothing to worry about" she assured her quickly. "Due to the position of the first baby, you may also find it more difficult to sleep, and your need to attend the bathroom will become much more frequent" she informed her. "You'll probably also experience soreness, possibly even pain, in your lower back" she stated. Phryne felt her stomach clench.

"I have" Phryne said quietly. "I mean, I did. I am" she added, as Jack looked down upon her. "It's become more painful over the past couple of days" she informed her, as Mac nodded in understanding. Phryne suddenly found herself feeling nervous and guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked gently, his voice and expression heavy with concern. Phryne looked up at him with a sombre expression.

"I didn't want to worry you" Phryne responded sincerely. "And I thought it was normal."

"It is normal" Mac assured her, prompting both detectives to turn towards her. "It's due to the positions of the babies, and the stage you are currently at in your pregnancy" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"What can we do to make Phryne more comfortable?" Jack asked. Phryne's expression softened and she looked up at him. Mac met his gaze.

"Bathing will certainly help to ease some of the discomfort" Mac responded. "Finding a comfortable position to sit or lie in would also assist" she continued, before turning her attentions back towards Phryne. "I'd recommend laying on your side, if you aren't already doing so" she informed her. "Placing a cushion or pillow beneath your belly, and between your legs, will provide you with additional support as you sleep, which should help" she added kindly. "And try not to stay in the same position for too long" she encouraged. Phryne nodded obediently in response. She'd utilised cushions and pillows before in this respect, and had found them quite effective. "I'd also like you to stay off your feet as much as possible, and rest as much as you can" she advised. "Due to the position of the first baby, you'll find walking to be more difficult" she informed her. "And you'll feel more uncomfortable than you did before" she advised. Phryne wondered whether that was even possible, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. "Try to eat little and often, and make sure you keep hydrated."

"I will" Phryne assured her. Mac smiled softly.

"You may find that the pressure you're currently feeling increases, and becomes more intense" Mac explained tentatively. "It's also likely that you'll experience practice contractions, like the ones you felt before" she continued. "The practice contractions will be infrequent, and won't increase in intensity, whereas real ones will become stronger, and the time between each one will decrease" she advised. She watched as Phryne turned a shade paler, and her eyes glazed. "Experiencing practice contractions during pregnancy, especially in late pregnancy, perfectly normal, and nothing to be concerned about" she added gently. "But if the pain or pressure becomes too much – if you experience pain, or contractions, or feel a strong desire to push – I want you to telephone me immediately" she directed.

"Of course" Phryne responded, attempting to suppress the nausea-inducing fear which was currently threatening to overwhelm her. "I can feel its head, and…" she began tentatively, before finding herself feeling both embarrassed and ridiculous, and conscious of Jack's presence. "It feels like it's going to…"

"No, dear" Sheila assured her kindly.

"No" Mac responded gently, her voice filled with understanding. "I promise you, the baby isn't quite as low as it feels" she explained gently. "And it certainly isn't just going to come out" she added patiently.

Phryne nodded slowly, but found herself feeling rather anxious. She needed to go to the bathroom, and was scared to do so, just in case. Whilst she trusted Mac's advice completely, she still felt afraid. It felt as though the baby's head was literally between her legs. A sudden fear overcame her and she looked up at her friend.

"If the baby's head is so low, could I hurt it?" Phryne asked worriedly, tears filling her eyes. "Could I do something that would-"

"No. No, Phryne" Mac assured her quickly. "Your body is designed to protect this baby and keep it safe" she explained, her voice warm and kind. "Both of the babies are perfectly fine, I promise" she stated. Phryne nodded in response and felt herself relaxing considerably. But as soon as she was reassured on that matter, her fear overwhelmed her on all the others. It was all too much.

"Is there anything which might happen that we should call you about immediately?" Jack asked directly. He was conscious of how ridiculous the question might be, but he needed to know – specifically – what to look out for. And he knew Phryne wanted to know too. Thankfully, Mac bore his ignorance well, and smiled kindly at him before responding, looking at Phryne as she spoke.

"If you experience contractions, or feel a strong need to push, call me immediately" Mac instructed. Phryne nodded confidently in response. She certainly wouldn't ignore that. "Over the next few days, you may find that you lose a small amount of blood" she explained tentatively. Phryne paled visibly, and her lips parted slightly, as though to ask a question. But she clenched her jaw almost immediately and waited for Mac to continue. "I would expect you to lose some over the next week or so, and it should just be a very small amount" she advised. "But I want to know if and when you do" she informed her. "And if you find you lose a substantial amount of blood – or any blood which is bright red – I need to know about it immediately" she advised. "And, of course, I'll need to know if your waters break" she advised. "Though that's more likely to happen once you're in established labour. It's unlikely to be one of the first signs that matters are progressing" she stated. Phryne nodded in response, finding herself unable to speak. She'd never felt so terrified of her own body. And Mac seemed to pick up on her anxiety, and understand the reason for it. "Everything's going to be fine, darling" Mac assured her kindly. "I'll be visiting you every other day, and I'm only a telephone call away if you need me – for anything, no matter how insignificant you may believe it to be" she added. "And Jack's here, and so is Dot, and so is Sheila, whose experience is invaluable" she reminded her. Phryne nodded in agreement and turned towards Sheila, who looked reassuringly calm.

"You can always talk to me, dear" Sheila said kindly, her voice warm and maternal. "There's absolutely nothing for you to worry about. Everything will be alright" she stated. Sheila had the same confident and reassuring manner as Jack, and Phryne found herself feeling similarly comforted. Until she quickly realised just how terrified she was.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Mac asked kindly. "Something you're worried about, or something that I haven't made clear?" she added gently. Phryne thought that her instinctive response of 'I'm worried about everything' was possibly too vague to opine and too frightening to admit. So she took in a deep breath, gathered her thoughts, and confronted the concern that was at the forefront of her mind.

"If the babies are born now, are you sure they'll be alright?" Phryne asked, her voice laced with emotion and concern. "They won't be too small?" she asked tearfully. Jack squeezed her hand.

"The babies are a very healthy size" Mac assured her. "They're almost six pounds each, which is wonderful" she added with a small smile. "You're thirty-seven weeks pregnant, which is excellent for twins" she continued. "And the babies clearly know what they're supposed to do, which is also encouraging" she added kindly. Phryne smiled nervously and nodded, as she blinked back the tears. "The babies are strong and healthy, and so are you" she stated with conviction. "Whilst twin pregnancies are certainly higher-risk, I have no immediate concerns about the health of you or your babies" she added confidently. Phryne considered Mac's words and nodded slowly in understanding, as she considered her next question.

"What should I do?" Phryne asked, attempting to sound confident, though she felt far from it. "What can I do to make sure they're alright?" she asked. Mac's expression softened and she looked up at her with warm eyes.

"Exactly what you are doing" Mac assured her kindly. "Rest, relax, eat little and often, and keep hydrated" she advised. "And try not to worry" she added. "I realise how ridiculous that sounds" she informed her. "But everything is absolutely fine. What's happening is what is supposed to happen" she explained slowly. "And you're doing incredibly well" she added with a smile. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded almost imperceptibly. She didn't quite agree, she wasn't doing anything. Apart from becoming hysterical and throwing herself into her husband's arms like some damsel in distress from a nineteenth century romance novel. She sighed gently and looked up at her friend, as the words of her final question burned on her lips.

"And you're sure they aren't coming now?" Phryne asked nervously. Mac shook her head.

"No, darling. The babies aren't coming now" Mac assured her. "As I explained, it's perfectly natural for mothers to dilate in the days, sometimes even weeks, ahead of the birth of their children" she advised. "Especially first time mothers" she added. "Your body hasn't done this before, so it's doing everything to ensure it's ready when the babies decide to arrive" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding. "You're not in labour, darling" she said gently. "Although the first baby is fully engaged, neither of them are displaying any intentions of arriving immediately" she stated with conviction. "I'll keep a close eye on you as we've discussed" she informed her. "And I'm only ever a telephone call away if you need me" she reminded her. Phryne felt herself relax slightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely, her voice warm and calm. Mac smiled in response, relieved to find that her friend was sounding much more like herself.

"Thank you" Jack echoed. Mac nodded in response.

"Do either of you have any more questions?" Mac asked kindly. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, thank you" Phryne responded, suppressing more of her questions before she became brave enough to actually ask them. Mac considered her for a moment before nodding slowly in understanding. Jack shook his head and repeated Phryne's sentiments. Mac nodded.

"In that case, I'll leave you to rest" Mac announced, rising slowly from the bed as she spoke. Phryne found herself suddenly feeling terrified at the prospect of her departure, and it took considerable effort to calm herself. She'd had quite enough hysterics for one day, and it was only ten o'clock in the morning. "Call me if you need me, darling" she reminded her. Phryne smiled politely and nodded.

"I will" Phryne assured her. "Thank you" she added. Mac nodded, bade farewell to the Robinson family, and excused herself quietly from the room. Phryne forced herself to ignore the strong feelings of anxiety which returned to her at Mac's departure. Thankfully, she was distracted by Jack, who was talking to her kindly.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, prompting Phryne to look up at him. She met his gaze, and found that he was watching her with concern. Her expression softened and she offered him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand as she did so.

"I'm fine" Phryne lied. Jack considered her for a moment before nodding in response. Though it was clear he didn't believe her. "I need to have a bath" Phryne advised him, sitting up straighter against the pillows as she spoke. "Would you ask Dot if she could assist me, please?" she asked. Jack nodded immediately.

"Of course" Jack assured her, rising to his feet.

"She's just in the kitchen, I'll go" Sheila said kindly, wanting to give Phryne and Jack a few minutes to themselves. They both thanked her and watched as she left the room, and closed the door quietly behind herself. Phryne felt her anxiety increase once more, and looked towards Jack instinctively. He smiled reassuringly and she felt herself relax.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne held his gaze and smiled softly. It was clear that he was feeling just as out of his depth as she was. She shook her head.

"No, thank you" Phryne replied gently, holding his gaze as she spoke. "Thank you for staying" she added quietly, her voice lower and more hesitant than it had been before, as the confidence she had regained began to diminish. "When I asked you to" she added for clarity. Jack held her gaze and nodded. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I did" Jack responded quickly, his words kind and sincere. "Thank you for asking me to" he added. "I know it can't have been easy, having me in the room when you were undergoing that… particular examination" he continued tentatively. Phryne's expression softened.

"Actually, it was" Phryne returned, her eyes holding his gaze as she spoke. "It was the thought of you not being there that was difficult" she explained, stopping herself quickly, as she realised how dangerously close to needy and vulnerable she sounded. And she was neither. Jack squeezed her hand and they shared a look of understanding which words could not convey. Phryne felt herself relax slightly. Until the baby who had decided to rest its head in her pelvis also thought it would be a wise idea to issue a particularly sharp kick against her sensitive bladder. She sat bolt upright and let go of Jack's hand. "Excuse me" she said calmly, before easing herself off the bed, and rising to her feet.

As Phryne rose and took her first step, she felt the baby's head very low, as though it was resting between her legs. She paused for a moment and felt her stomach clench in fear, as even Mac's words of reassurance failed to calm her. Jack placed his hand on her back and said her name gently.

"It's nothing" Phryne replied dismissively. "Your children are using my bladder as a football yet again" she added with a small smile, before walking (or rather, waddling) slowly across the room and towards the bathroom. She held the base of her belly supportively with her right hand, as though afraid not doing so might prompt the baby to arrive immediately. Jack watched her until she was in the bathroom.

As soon as Phryne entered the bathroom, she walked towards the toilet, and found herself freezing on the spot. Although her need to use the facilities was becoming rather urgent, her fear concerning precisely how low her baby was also caused her to feel extremely anxious. Despite Mac's reassurance, she was still afraid. In an attempt to calm herself and reassure herself that Mac was quite right, Phryne drew her nightdress up over her body, as she sat down upon the toilet. She quickly established that the baby's head was not, in fact, between her legs, despite feeling as though it was. She sighed deeply in relief, and found herself relaxing slightly.

A minute or so after Phryne had entered the bathroom, Jack heard the taps of the bath run, and he blinked himself from his stupor. He'd been replaying Dr MacMillan's words over and over again in his mind, in an attempt to reassure himself. But the combination of Phryne's distress and clear discomfort, and the doctor's outline of what was to come, ensured that no such relief was possible. He felt his stomach tie into a most uncomfortable knot, and rubbed his head with his hands, just as a gentle knock upon the door announced the return of his mother. He looked up immediately and cleared his throat, before calling for them to enter. Jack smiled politely at Sheila and Dot, who looked calm but a little worried, her hand placed supportively on her own growing belly. She looked up and met Jack's gaze, and offered him a reassuring smile.

"I'll see to Miss Phryne" Dot said warmly. Jack nodded.

"Thank you, Dorothy" Jack responded sincerely, as his wife's companion and closest friend knocked quietly on the bathroom door, waited a moment, and then stepped inside. As soon as the door closed behind her, Jack's smile faded, and his expression became serious.

Sheila, who recognised that look from her son and her late husband, approached him gently. When she laid her hand on his back, she felt how tense he was. Despite his confident expression, she could see the worry in his eyes.

"She's alright, dear" Sheila stated confidently. "You heard what Dr MacMillan said. She and the babies are perfectly healthy, and everything is quite alright" she said bracingly, her voice warm and kind. "They're clearly becoming anxious to meet you both" she added. Jack smiled politely and nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Jack said quietly, as his eyes drifted instinctively towards the bathroom door. Sheila smiled softly and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Everything is ready for when the babies decide to make an appearance" Sheila reminded him. "All of us are prepared, and Dr MacMillan is only a telephone call – or five minute car journey – away" she added. Jack nodded in agreement. It was clear he wanted to say something – needed to say something. Sheila waited patiently, and after a brief pause, she heard it.

"The thought of her being in pain…" Jack began, his voice low and slightly gravelly. Jack broke off quietly and cleared his throat. Sheila squeezed his arm and nodded in understanding.

"I know, dear" Sheila assured him, her voice warm and maternal. "She'll be alright" she added confidently. "She's a very strong, very healthy young woman" she reminded him. "And she has you, and Dr MacMillan, and myself, if she needs me" she explained. Jack swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. "Everything's going to be alright" she assured him. As Jack looked down upon Sheila, she saw the emotion in his eyes, and her expression softened. "Come here" she encouraged, wrapping her arms around him before he had a chance to respond, and holding him close.

Jack returned the embrace immediately.

As soon as Phryne called for Dot to enter, her kindly companion opened the door and stepped into the room, which contained a fast-filling bath, clouds of chestnut blossom-scented bath salts, and a very anxious looking Miss Phryne. As soon as Phryne locked eyes with Dot, she adopted a calmer expression, which Dot saw right through.

"Hello, Dot" Phryne greeted warmly, attempting to suppress the anxiety from her voice. And failing. She had no doubt that she had been fully updated as to Phryne's current condition, and was grateful for it. She didn't feel she had the energy or the vocabulary to explain it personally. Dot smiled serenely at her, her expression and her presence one of immeasurable reassurance, as she made her way towards her. "Thank you for coming" she added nervously. "I fear I may struggle to get in and out of the tub" she added with a small smile. "I may need you to pull me out" she added lightly, feigning a smile. Dot saw the emotion and the fear in her eyes, and saw it beneath her expression, despite her attempts to conceal it. She walked forward confidently, opened her arms, and embraced Phryne with a warm and comforting hug which she so clearly needed. She was relieved to find that Phryne returned the embrace immediately. Neither of them acknowledged the sharp intake of breath and the choked sob of Phryne. Not directly, at least; though Dot did hug her a little tighter.

The two women held herself for just over a minute, until Dot leaned back slightly, and met Miss Phryne's gaze. She didn't think it was a good idea to directly address the news she'd been informed of only minutes before, as Miss Phryne was clearly feeling rather overwhelmed. She knew from experience that if Miss Phryne wanted to talk about something, she would. But until then…

"I can't remember the last time I sat and talked with you as you bathed" Dot said warmly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled at the memory.

"It's been far too long" Phryne agreed. Dot smiled softly and her eyes lit up.

"Then I'm sure we'll have plenty to discuss" Dot said easily, as she made her way towards the tub, turned off the taps, and tested the water. Phryne smiled gratefully, shed her nightwear, and walked slowly towards the inviting bath.

Phryne spent half an hour in the bath, talking to Dot as she enjoyed the calming and restorative effects of the water, which relaxed her slightly and soothed the persistent ache in her lower back. As usual, her babies were delighted with their surroundings, and kicked excitedly in appreciation. Phryne felt the familiarly strong kicks higher up than usual, primarily at the base of her ribcage, which reassured her greatly. Hopefully the babies were comfortable enough to remain where they were for a little longer.

As the water began to cool, Dot handed Phryne a towel and assisted her out of the bath, which the lady detective found unprecedentedly difficult this morning. The position of the first baby meant that her movements were more restricted and tentative than usual, and she was thankful for Dot's support, as the younger woman patiently helped her out of the tub, without comment or fuss. Phryne thanked her and wrapped the towel around herself, before walking slowly towards the chair which Dot had been occupying, and slowly easing herself into it. It had taken her an embarrassingly long amount of time to get out of the tub, and she needed to sit down for just a minute. She shifted uncomfortably on the seat, as she still wasn't accustomed to the new position of the baby, and found herself feeling rather strange. She eventually managed to achieve some semblance of comfort, and held the towel close to her body, cradling her belly protectively with her arms. The sound of Dot's voice quickly drew her from her thoughts.

"Would you like me to find you a new nightdress, Miss?" Dot asked kindly. Phryne looked up at her and met her gaze. She'd been rather distracted, and it took her a moment or so to realise what her companion had said.

"No, thank you, Dot" Phryne responded politely. "Would you bring me one of the cotton day dresses, please?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss" Dot responded slowly. "But are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in nightwear?" she suggested tentatively. Phryne considered the question for a moment before responding. She felt quite confident that she would, but she did not wish to. She always associated nightdresses in the day time with sickness, and she was not sick. She was fine. Everything was fine. And to ensure she continued to believe that was true, she had to continue as she always did.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine" Phryne responded kindly, offering her companion a warm smile. Dot nodded politely and quietly left the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Phryne had changed into a light purple cotton day dress, applied some light make-up and her trademark red lipstick, and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Jack was sitting at the table beside the window, which was laid for breakfast. Jack looked up at her immediately and smiled reassuringly, and she responded likewise, her eyes conveying her reassurance to him in response to his unspoken question, as she slowly made her way towards the table. Jack watched as she carefully eased herself into the seat, more cautiously than usual, and then relaxed. Dorothy closed the bathroom door and followed her to the table, which was laid with a light breakfast of toast and associated condiments, coffee and orange juice. Jack watched with relief as Phryne reached for a piece of toast and began to butter it lightly. Although she was still feeling rather nauseous, she attributed it to nerves more than anything, and knew it was important that she ate. Especially if her babies were planning on arriving soon.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Miss?" Dot asked, before Phryne's treacherous mind could lead her back towards her panicked thoughts, just as she had regained some semblance of calmness. "Would you like some scrambled eggs and bacon?" she asked, offering Phryne her favourite breakfast dish. Phryne's stomach clenched at the thought of the meat.

"No, thank you, Dot" Phryne responded politely, looking up at her companion with a gentle smile. "I think I'll just have some toast" she advised. Dot nodded and watched as Phryne took a pill from the glass bottle at the far left of her side of the table, swallowed it with a generous mouthful of orange juice, and then took a tentative bite of her toast. Dot felt herself relax as Phryne began to eat; she'd usually decline all offers of sustenance when she was worried about something, and she feared she would now.

"I'll be downstairs if either of you need anything" Dot assured them. Phryne and Jack both thanked her and she quietly left the room.

Although Phryne was nervous, she was also incredibly hungry, as her excitable babies were currently reminding her. The first bite of the toast was glorious, and she found herself wanting more. Jack watched her appreciatively, smiling fondly as she ate the first slice almost tentatively, then exhibited far less restraint with the second. After finishing, she looked up at him and met his gaze. It was clear he had been watching her, and she smiled. Jack's expression softened and he finally felt himself able to relax.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked tentatively. He was sure it was a stupid question, and one she was tired of hearing. But he needed to know she was alright.

"Fine" Phryne responded gently, smiling softly as she spoke. She met his gaze, and knew he wouldn't believe her. "A little uncomfortable and somewhat sore, but I'm fine" she assured him, downplaying her discomfort significantly for his benefit. Jack nodded uncertainly in response.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jack asked kindly. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, Jack. Really, it's fine" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and kind, as she tried to convince both herself and him. But it was clear that Jack didn't believe her, and she felt quite confident she understood the primary reason for his concern. "It's uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt" she lied. Jack nodded slowly in response, and appeared visibly relieved. Phryne felt herself relaxing slightly.

"And you will tell me?" Jack asked tentatively, his voice low and filled with concern. Phryne stared at him for a moment as she tried to understand what he was asking. "If… if you are in pain?" he continued slowly. Phryne felt something inside her ache, and she reached across the table instinctively, taking his hand and holding it gently.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne assured him, her eyes holding his. Jack held her gaze for a few moments before nodding slowly in response. Phryne's eyes drifted towards the paper to his right, which he appeared to have been reading. In reality, he'd been too plagued by concern for her to be able to concentrate enough to read it, and had read the first page twice but couldn't even tell her the headline. "What's happening in the world today?" she asked conversationally. Jack smiled softly and read out the headlines to her, and they began to discuss the contents of the paper, their hands remaining linked all the while.

After managing to distract Jack with the newspaper for almost ten minutes, Phryne and the inspector discussed other matters from their household to the current cases Jack was working on, before they both began to deal with their morning's correspondence.

After returning to her seat at half-past eleven, after yet another visit to the bathroom, Phryne found herself quickly becoming uncomfortable. She'd been sitting at the table for almost an hour, and her back was beginning to ache in protest. She also felt pressure and soreness in her pelvis, which she attributed to the new position of the first baby, whose head was torturously low. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to get into a more bearable position, but found herself unable to. Jack looked up at her from the cheque he was writing.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently. Phryne drew her own half-penned response to Jane's most recent letter close, and looked up at Jack as she lifted her fountain pen. She smiled disarmingly, which did nothing to assuage the concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm fine" Phryne assured him, smiling warmly as she spoke. Jack nodded in agreement and slowly returned his attentions towards the cheque he was writing. He didn't want to irritate her by asking her constantly if she was alright, and she seemed confident and sincere in her assurance that she was. So he tried to force aside his own concerns and discomfort, and return his attentions to the cheque he was writing, which he promptly signed.

Five minutes later, after finishing the letter to Jane and writing the address on the envelope, Phryne found her current level of discomfort too much to bear, and she rose slowly from her seat.

"I'm just going to lie down" Phryne explained, as Jack looked up at her.

Jack smiled softly and nodded in acknowledgement, and watched as she tucked her chair in, and slowly began to walk away. To his surprise, she walked towards the chaise, instead of the bed, which he presumed had been her destination. Jack watched as she arranged some cushions on the chaise, and slowly lay down upon it, resting a cushion beneath her belly and sighing contently as she leaned into another. He smiled and watched as her eyes slowly drifted shut, her body relaxed against the cushions, and sleep claimed her once more.

After sleeping soundly for almost half an hour, Phryne found herself waking suddenly due to a rather strong kick to her bladder, which prompted her to push herself up quickly. Jack, who was still sitting at the table beside the window and was reviewing a casefile, looked up and watched as she headed tiredly into the bathroom, closing the door slowly behind her.

Phryne attended to the pressing matter at hand, and made her way slowly towards the sink, where she washed and dried her hands, before gripping the edge of the sink tightly, leaning forward and pressing one hand onto her lower back, and releasing a deep breath. Her back was really, really sore and the pressure she was feeling in her pelvis was almost painful, and she felt rather nauseous. And she was scared. She inhaled a shaken breath, released it slowly, and blinked back the tears of frustration and fear which burned in her eyes. Once she was suitably composed, she walked slowly back into the bedroom, removing her hand from her lower back just as Jack looked up at her with a kind smile. Phryne found herself feeling emotional and afraid once more, and Jack seemed to see it in her expression, as he looked up at her with concern.

"Jack, would you come and sit with me, please?" Phryne asked, surprised by the level of emotion and fear in her own voice. "Just for a little while" she added, trying to regain some of her composure and sound less scared. And failing.

"Of course I will" Jack assured her, as he rose to his feet and walked towards her, his manner and expression confident and reassuring. He knew she hated displaying any behaviour which was contrary to her strength and independence, and understood it must have taken a lot for her to ask him such a question so directly. Even though it was the most natural, most understandable question, under any circumstances, certainly these. He was glad that he was able to provide her some comfort and reassurance in their current situation. Phryne felt relieved by his presence, and forced a small smile to cover her embarrassment, and nodded in response.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, finding herself feeling rather ridiculous and ashamed of how needy she must seemed.

But Jack didn't comment on it, or make her feel vulnerable or silly or weak. Nor did he force her to talk about whatever it was that was clearly troubling her. Instead, he placed his hand supportively on her lower back and walked with her at her own pace back to the chaise. They moved together towards the couch, and Phryne stepped back as Jack sat down against the arm on the far right. Phryne then drew some cushions aside and sat next to him, moving forward slightly as he put his arm around her and drew her close. Phryne leaned against him and rested her head against his chest, shifting slightly on the sofa. Jack felt tension throughout her body. He looked down and met her gaze.

"Why don't you lie down?" Jack suggested kindly. Phryne blinked and stared up at him. "Here" he said gently, placing a cushion on his lap, and running his hand soothingly down her spine. Phryne found herself feeling rather embarrassed, but the offer was an incredibly appealing one, and so she eased herself down onto the chaise as Jack suggested, resting her head on the cushion in his lap, and laying on her side across the lounge. She placed a cushion beneath her belly and Jack placed his hand on her lower back, which he massaged in deep, soothing circles. Phryne sighed contently and snuggled into the cushion, mumbled something unintelligible, and quickly fell asleep once more.

When Phryne woke over an hour later, her head was in Jack's lap, his hand was on her lower back, and a small foot was pressed against her bladder. Although she was incredibly reluctant to move, she soon realised that she had no choice, and pushed herself up. Jack lowered his hand from her back and watched as she walked slowly across the room and towards the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she found herself close to tears. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep. She didn't want to keep going to the bathroom every hour, it was incredibly frustrating and walking was difficult and uncomfortable. But unfortunately, it seemed inevitable.

After dealing with the matter and then allowing herself a minute or so to regain her composure, Phryne found herself feeling somewhat calmer than she had been before. Though that could have been because she was now focused on another strong feeling she was currently experiencing: she was hungry.

Phryne exhaled slowly and placed a supportive hand at the base of her belly, before walking slowly out of the bathroom and heading back towards the chaise, where Jack was sitting and reading. He looked up at her as she approached him.

"What time is it?" Phryne asked curiously, realising she hadn't a clue. How long had she been asleep for?

"Just after one" Jack informed her. Phryne nodded. That explained why she was so hungry. A single piece of toast was hardly sufficient for all three of them. She smiled softly at the thought and sat down beside Jack, who was watching her with restrained concern. She looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Have you eaten?" Phryne asked. Jack shook his head just as Phryne's expression softened. "I suppose that would've been rather difficult, seeing as I was using you as a pillow" she said lightly. Jack detected just the faintest note of embarrassment in her tone, and he placed his hand supportively on her lower back.

"I am entirely at your disposal, Miss Fisher" Jack responded kindly. Phryne smiled softly and looked up at him. She was hungry but she was also very tired. Still, somehow, despite spending most of the morning asleep. And the urge to lie back down upon him right now was a very tempting one. "Do you think you could manage to eat something?" he asked tentatively. Phryne nodded immediately in response, and Jack smiled. "I'll go and have a word with Mr Butler" he advised. "Would you like anything in particular?" he asked, as he rose to his feet. Phryne considered the question for a moment.

"Something light, please. Plain" Phryne responded. Although she was hungry, she was also feeling rather delicate. "Perhaps some cheese sandwiches?" she suggested, suddenly aware of the vagueness of her previous response. Jack nodded.

"Of course" he replied. "I'll be back in a few minutes" he added. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, and watched as Jack left the room, closing the door behind him.

Phryne then turned her attentions to the table in front of her, which was laden with a plate of assorted biscuits, a pot of tea, two cups, to glasses, and a large jug of water, with ice and lemon; the size of the pieces of ice showed that the jug had clearly been there for some time, and Phryne imagined the drink and accompanying glasses had been provided by either Dot or Sheila, who would have come to check on them both. She smiled gratefully and leaned forward, pouring herself a glass of ice-cold water, which she sipped tentatively, as she allowed herself to gather her thoughts. Which she quickly regretted.

After dealing with her acceptance of the current situation concerning her pregnancy, and the feelings of fear and uncertainty which accompanied it, she began to feel herself relaxing very slightly. Although she felt as though the first baby's head was resting between her legs, the hours which had passed since Mac's departure had proved her doctor and friend right; although uncomfortable and sore, she clearly wasn't in labour now, and the babies were showing little intention of arriving immediately. Which reassured her immeasurably.

But as Phryne considered these facts, she found herself remembering how she had asked Jack to sit with her. She remembered the emotional and almost frightened sound of her voice, which she scarcely recognised as her own, and the needy, vulnerable manner in which she had asked for his company, and found herself feeling absolutely mortified and incredibly embarrassed. She remembered so clearly the panic and fear she had experienced at the discomfort, pain and pressure she was experiencing (and was continuing to experience), which was frightening and completely alien to her. She remembered a strong desire – a need – to be beside him, to feel his body against hers, to experience those feelings of safety, reassurance and comfort which only he could provide. And she found herself feeling incredibly weak and ashamed at her own neediness as a result of it. She'd overreacted and been unnecessarily dramatic, which would probably have increased Jack's concerns for her tenfold. Although he appeared perfectly calm, she knew he was not, and imagined he was probably feeling just as scared and out of his depth as she was. Phryne rested her head in her hand as she remembered her voice, her words, and how desperate and pathetic she must have sounded. And how kind, chivalrous, and attentive Jack had been in response. He'd been sat on the couch with her for over an hour and a half as she slept, the poor man. She felt utterly ridiculous, bordering on ashamed. How on earth could she reassure Jack that she was capable of caring for their children if she couldn't even bear to sit fifteen feet away from him for a few minutes? What must he think of her? What did _she_ think of herself? Phryne sighed lightly and leaned back against the couch, trying not to dwell on any of the questions which were rushing through her mind. Which was quite easy, as she had the distraction of the persistent ache in her lower back, the unfamiliar and rather frightening pressure in her pelvis, and the excitable movements of her two babies, who seemed most reluctant to rest. Phryne rubbed her belly in an attempt to soothe them, or at least convince them to keep their feet away from her bladder, and tried to calm herself. But it didn't take long for her mind to wander onto familiar territory once more.

When Jack returned to the room a few minutes later, carrying a silver salver laden with sandwiches, Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and greeted him with a smile. Jack laid down the sandwiches in front of her, and joined her once more. Phryne thanked him and they each took a plate, loaded it with sandwiches, and ate in a companionable silence. Phryne finished before Jack, and sipped more of her water slowly, as she attempted to gather her thoughts. Once Jack had finished and had poured himself his own glass of water, Phryne forced herself to address one of the issues which had been playing on her mind that afternoon.

"Jack" Phryne said quietly, as she looked at him with nervous eyes. Jack detected the hesitation in her voice and looked towards her immediately, his expression softening as he met her gaze. Phryne suddenly found herself devoid of words entirely, having forgotten what she was going to say. After a few moments she recovered herself, and continued to speak. "You don't need to stay with me" she explained slowly, feeling rather embarrassed as she spoke. "I mean, you don't…" she continued, fearing she may have offended him. And knowing she sounded ridiculous, considering the fact she'd practically begged him for his company just over an hour before. "I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me all the time you are at home. There is no reason for us to both be in confinement" she explained kindly. Jack stared at her as she spoke, and seemed either confused or concerned by her words. "I'm hardly the best company, even when I am conscious" she added lightly. "And I'm sorry about before, I wasn't feeling… quite myself" she added quietly. Jack held her gaze for a few moments as he considered his response, and tried to work out what she was apologising for. When he did, he felt something inside of him ache.

"I don't feel obligated, I want to be with you" Jack responded sincerely, his voice kind and patient. "And you have nothing to apologise for" he stated with conviction. Phryne looked rather unsettled, and it was clear she was embarrassed.

"Jack, I don't-" she replied quietly. Jack took her hand and she held his gaze, which distracted her completely from what she had been intending to say.

"From the moment you told me about your pregnancy, I assured you I would be here for you, throughout everything. And I meant it" Jack assured her. "Can you imagine any other place I would want to be right now?" he asked gently. Phryne was about to try and conceal her self-consciousness by responding with a rather wicked suggestion, but she stopped herself, and instead she simply shrugged.

"I… I don't know" Phryne said quietly, before meeting his gaze. "No, I can't" she responded confidently. "Nevertheless, I want you to know that I am fine" she assured him, despite being uncertain of the fact herself. "If there are things you need to do, or places you need to be, then you should go" she said kindly. "Sheila and Dot and Mr Butler are all here, and I'm not going anywhere" she added with an embarrassed smile. Jack stroked her back soothingly and held her gaze.

"Neither am I" Jack responded confidently. Phryne's expression nodded and her expression softened. "What I would like to do" he continued slowly, prompting Phryne to meet his gaze curiously, as he reached towards the table and pushed the tray of sandwiches aside, before drawing a box forward. "Is beat you at draughts" he said with a smirk. Phryne scoffed and met his gaze.

"In that case, Jack" Phryne responded lightly, as she opened the box and began to set up the game. "Prepare yourself to be disappointed" she teased. Jack smirked in response and watched as Phryne laid out the board, put the pieces in their correct positions, and looked up at him with a challenging glare.

Phryne and Jack played three games of draughts (which Jack won 2-1, much to Phryne's disappointment), before talking and reading together for a short while during the afternoon. Shortly after three o'clock, Phryne found herself feeling tired once more, and Jack suggested that she lay down as she had been before. She needed little encouragement, as the position was the most comfortable one she was able to achieve, and she found herself quickly falling asleep, with her head on a cushion which rested on his lap. Which was where she spent a significant amount of time in the days which followed.

Over the next few days, Phryne and Jack adopted a similar routine to the one they had established that Thursday. Phryne's sleep, which was poor due to her size, discomfort and frustratingly frequent need to attend the bathroom, left her feeling utterly exhausted when she woke in the morning. She would bathe with Dot in attendance, then had breakfast with Jack and dealing with her correspondence for as long as she could, before they both retreated to the chaise, where they would talk and read and play draughts. However, over the days which followed Mac's revelation, Phryne found herself needing to match the hours she spent awake during the day with sleep; both of which were interrupted by her need to attend the bathroom. Phryne therefore slept frequently throughout the day, which provided her with her sole reprieve from the soreness and discomfort she experienced each waking moment – soreness and discomfort which she would either downplay or deny when asked about. However, as the days passed, she found that she had little energy to convince others that she was fine. She felt sore, uncomfortable, weary and lethargic, and even the smallest task would drain her. Walking across the room to the bathroom was uncomfortable enough, and she keenly retreated to either the chaise or the bed at the earliest opportunity. And when she woke from her periods of rest – which varied from a few minutes to a few hours – she found herself feeling exhausted, as though she had hardly slept at all. The combination of her tiredness and discomfort often caused her to cry with frustration – though always in private, not wishing to attract attention to herself or concern Jack. Who, true to his word, had not left her side, despite her sincere assurances that it was fine to do so. And her reminder on Monday morning that not only was it fine, but required.

Phryne woke shortly after eight o'clock on Monday morning, and found Jack sitting in the window seat, fully dressed, staring out to sea. He was drawn from his reverie by the sound of her moving as she got into a comfortable sitting position, and leaned back against the cushions. Jack turned to face her, smiled warmly, and rose to his feet, making his way towards her.

"Good morning" Jack greeted, as he perched on the edge of the bed beside her. He wouldn't insult her by asking if she slept well, as he knew full well that she hadn't. She'd tossed and turned all night, and had risen at least four times to attend the bathroom. And her eyes were red with exhaustion.

"Good morning" Phryne responded tiredly, forcing a smile. Her eyes drifted from his perfectly pomaded hair down his body, as she considered his dark blue wool suit with appreciation. "I do love that tie" she commended, reaching for the red silk tie which she had bought him one Christmas. It seemed rather festive, and she knew it would suit him. And it did. Jack felt her fingers against his body and his heart began to race. He then looked from her rounded belly to her face, and felt flooded with guilt and uncertainty.

"Are you sure you're happy for me to go to work?" Jack asked quietly. Phryne looked up at him immediately, her fingers still holding the tie, as she met his gaze. Although 'happy' was not the word, she accepted that he had to, knowing that there was no justifiable reason for him to remain at home. And wanting him to be able to escape her own confinement. She knew first-hand how difficult it was.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne responded, with a confidence she did not feel. "I'll be fine" she assured him warmly, letting go of his tie and running her hand down his chest. "You heard what Mac said yesterday" she reminded him. "Nothing has changed since Thursday, and everything is fine" she advised. Mac had informed them the first baby was still in the same position, and she was still only one centimetre dilated, which caused Phryne to feel both relieved and frustration. Although she wasn't overly keen on dilating any further, knowing precisely which direction that would lead, if it meant getting this baby's head out of her pelvis she might be convinced. Not that she'd have much say in the matter, of course. "And if anything changes, you're only a phone call away" she reassured Jack, forcing her mind away from that rather terrifying subject, which had been plaguing her mercilessly over the past few days. Jack considered her words for a few moments and nodded slowly in response.

"I won't be back late" Jack assured her. "No later than five at most-"

"Come back when you're ready" Phryne said kindly. "I'll probably be asleep, anyway" she responded lightly. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"You'll let my mother and Dot know if you need anything?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" Phryne assured him, holding his gaze as she spoke. "And I'll telephone you if I need to" she added gently. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Jack responded, smiling softly as he held her gaze. Phryne placed her hand on his thigh and smiled at him. He seemed very reluctant to leave.

"If you happen to come across any interesting cases which require a second opinion…" Phryne said invitingly. Jack smirked.

"I'll be sure you consult the best detective I know" Jack assured her, smiling as he spoke. "I believe the deputy commissioner _is_ on duty today" he added lightly. Phryne scoffed and smiled as Jack rose to his feet. She held his gaze and smiled reassuringly, as they exchanged a look which conveyed exactly what they needed to say. Jack then said goodbye, kissed her on the cheek, and left the room before he had a chance to change his mind.

Phryne listened to the door close behind him, and felt her stomach drop and her smile fade, her body becoming overwhelmed with anxiety at his departure. Thankfully, the (literally) pressing matter of a certain baby's foot against her bladder provided a timely distraction, and she found herself heading towards the bathroom once more.

After attending to the pressing matter and brushing her teeth, there was a polite knock at the door, just as Phryne was about to run herself a bath. She called for her companion to enter, and was grateful for the company and the distraction.

Phryne enjoyed a long bath with Dot's company, which made her feel more relaxed and less anxious about Jack's departure. After drying herself and changing into one of the few cotton day dresses which still accommodated her continuously growing size, Phryne applied her make-up and had breakfast at her usual place beside the window, with Dot's company. Which, she was beginning to suspect, was at the orchestration of Jack, who had clearly been concerned about leaving her alone. Despite the fact that their home was filled with people. But Phryne adored Dot and was grateful for her company, which was reassuring and enjoyable as always, and they spent the entire morning together. Dot sat in one of the armchairs and occupied herself with knitting or mending or darning as Phryne slept, and ensured she was kept in constant supply of iced water and refreshments, which she was grateful for. Phryne's suspicions about Jack's role in her current routine seemed to be confirmed when she awoke in the early afternoon to find Sheila now occupying the seat which Dot had remained in throughout the morning, knitting merrily. She smiled at her when she realised she was awake.

"Good afternoon, dear" Sheila greeted warmly, before nodding towards a plate of delicious-looking sandwiches before her. "Are you hungry?" Phryne looked up at Sheila with gratitude and affection, and smiled.

And so, the familiar routine of Dot spending the mornings with Phryne and Sheila remaining with her during the afternoons continued. Phryne enjoyed both of their company, and found that she felt more confident and less anxious when one of them were present. There were, of course, times where the discomfort or fear became too much, and Phryne found herself feeling overwhelmed. She'd sometimes shut herself in the bathroom and allow herself a few minutes to cry, running the taps to conceal her distress, despite feeling quite certain that it would be perfectly clear what she'd been doing. But she couldn't bear to break down in front of anyone. She'd done quite enough of that as of late.

Sheila and Dot also seemed to have the same almost supernatural ability as Jack and Mr Butler, in terms of knowing when she would appreciate a little time alone, which tended to be in the middle of the afternoon. Sheila would excuse herself for one reason or another and ask Phryne whether she'd like Dorothy's company, and Phryne would politely decline, advising that she intended to spend the afternoon asleep. She didn't want to take up all of everyone's time – they had their own tasks to be getting on with, not simply babysitting her. Besides, she quite enjoyed her own company at that time of day, where she'd read and listen to music and succumb to slumber once more.

The days she spent in their company made everything more bearable; although she still felt uncomfortable and heavy and tired, and the pressure she felt sometimes felt too much, the combination of the people around her and her frequent appointments with Mac reassured her greatly, and she found herself feeling calmer than she had before.

Until she was alone and without distraction, when her thoughts and fears came alive, and plagued her.

Because it was at that time that the gravity of the situation hit her with full force, and she found herself reminded of both the imminence of the babies' arrival, and her ignorance relating to the process which would bring them into this world. And the rather pivotal role that she herself would play. Although she had managed to avoid thinking about childbirth in very much detail for the majority of her pregnancy, she found herself considering it more frequently as her time grew close, especially in the last week or so, as matters had begun to progress. The arrival of the twins was now so close and so imminent that it was impossible for her not to think about it, or to consider the facts surrounding precisely how they would be born, and what it would entail. Which, from her limited knowledge of the process, Phryne understood to primarily involve a pain, discomfort and danger to both the babies and to herself, the latter of which she was particularly keen not to think about. And on the occasions when she did, she forced herself not to, for the effect it had on her babies and herself, as her anxiety piqued.

In truth, Phryne's understanding of the process of childbirth was sketchy at best; in fact, it was non-existent. Her ignorance in this particular area was extreme, and she was in two minds as to whether she'd like to keep it that way. From her conversations with Mac, she understood what symptoms and incidents would precede labour, but as for the actual process itself, she was completely oblivious. She'd had countless opportunities to ask Mac during the frequent appointments she had with her; indeed, Mac had ensured that they were given some time alone during each appointment to enable Phryne to ask any questions or raise any concerns she may have felt too embarrassed to in front of anyone else, even Jack. But Phryne, despite her curiosity and the rising feeling that there were things she really did need to know, found her fear winning out every time, and she'd respond with a polite and almost convincing 'no, thank you, Mac' whenever her friend provided her with the opportunity to ask any questions she may have. There had been times, though, where she had come close, but she always stopped herself due to feelings of embarrassment, self-consciousness and even terror. Although she wanted to know what to expect, she knew that such knowledge was very much a double-edged sword; if she knew the process and what it entailed, it might prepare her, but it could also make her feel even more terrified than she did, and increase her already prevalent self-doubts concerning her abilities to physically bring these children into the world, by a process which seemed impossible to her even now. Would knowledge of what to expect help her at all? She'd endure it either way, so why worry herself beforehand? But again, as it was inevitable, surely it would be best for her to know as much about it as she could? Forewarned being forearmed, after all. But if she did ask, and Mac did explain, what if the knowledge was too frightening, the information too much for her to bear?

Phryne wasn't too proud to deny that she was scared – terrified, even – of exactly what childbirth would entail. She knew it would involve more pain than she imagined, more than any person could reasonably be expected to bear, and although she had a very high threshold for pain, she knew this would be worse than anything she had experienced before. So why torture herself with knowledge of the specifics? What if she spent the final days of her pregnancy in a state of near constant terror, thinking about all the things which could go wrong? About everything which posed a threat to her babies' lives, and to her own? What if something happened to the babies? Or to her? She couldn't leave Jack alone, or their children. What if something went terribly wrong, and she never got to meet them? Despite Mac's reassurances, childbirth was dangerous, and risks with twins meant those dangers were greater. She'd spent her entire pregnancy trying to avoid thinking about that particular subject. Why torment herself now, when she would be going into labour at any moment?

It was an argument Phryne had with herself at least three times a day. And it was always one which remained unsettled. Until she could bear it no longer.

On Wednesday afternoon after lunch, Phryne found herself considering the matter once more, as she stared at a book which she was pretending to read, hoping her companion would presume her to be deep in thought. She was drawn back from the brink of panic by Sheila, who explained she needed to attend Jack's house to oversee the arrival of some furniture ahead of Anna's arrival next month. Phryne had declined her polite request to ask Dot to sit with her, assured her she'd be quite alright and intended to sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Sheila reminded her to let someone know if she needed anything, told her she hoped that she slept well. Phryne said goodbye, picked up another book from the table, and got into a comfortable position on the chaise as she began to read, determined to distract herself for what remained of the afternoon. _The Complete Works of Christina Rossetti¸_ Phryne read, as she turned the cover over. _I think I'll start with 'The Goblin Market'_ she mused, before turning to the correct page. By the time she reached the eighth stanza, she was already fast asleep.

Although Phryne slept soundly and deeply for a while, she was not granted a full reprieve from the thoughts which frightened her during her waking moments, far from it. Instead, she found her own fears melding with the poem she was reading – one which had fascinated her since childhood, and which she found intriguing – to create a hellish nightmare based on her own reality.

Instead of remaining in a deep, restorative sleep, Phryne dreamt that she woke suddenly, due to strong, tightening pains across her belly, like a more intense version of the Braxton hicks she had experienced weeks before. She pushed herself up into a sitting position immediately, placing a hand on the base of her belly as she tried to focus, and work out what was happening. As she did so, the pressure in her pelvis intensified, and became unbearable, and she found herself experiencing a strong, irrepressible desire to push. Phryne found herself feeling numb with terror, and felt paralysed, her panic preventing her from forming coherent thoughts. After a few moments, she braced herself on the side of the couch, before pushing herself slowly to her feet. She was alone in the room, she was terrified, and the pain was unbearable. She felt tears sting in her eyes, which she furiously blinked back, as she turned towards the bedroom door. But before she could take a single step, she was struck by a powerful contraction which completely debilitated her, causing her to cry out in pain, gripping onto the arm of the chaise and falling to her knees. The pressure in her pelvis became unbearable, and the need to push intensified. Phryne's heart raced and she felt panic overwhelm her. It was clear that the baby was not willing to wait.

Phryne clenched her jaw and held onto the chaise to brace herself, as she tried to breathe through the latest contraction, which was stronger than the last. Tears stung in her eyes and fear overwhelmed her, as she held onto her belly and breathed heavily. She had scarcely recovered from that contraction when another one struck her, and doubled over, crying out in pain, and digging her nails into the red fabric of the chaise. As the contraction finally abated, Phryne realised she felt something rather strange, and placed her hand between her legs. When she drew it back, she saw that it was covered in bright red blood.

 _No_ , Phryne thought. _No, no, no…_

Before she was able to process what has happening, another contraction struck her, and the pressure in her pelvis became impossible to ignore. Phryne reached between her legs once more and quickly pulled down her underwear as far as she could, before reaching for a cushion with a trembling hand, and biting down onto it to suppress her screams. When the next contraction came, and the pressure to push accompanied it, she pushed as hard as she could, screaming into the cushion as pain overwhelmed her. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she pushed through the pain, again and again, until she felt the head which had been between her legs even lower than before. Phryne let out a sharp breath and placed her hand between her legs, where she felt the baby's head in her palm. Her eyes widened and she was overcome with panic, but had little time to dwell on it, as she was hit with another contraction. Phryne bit down into the cushion and leaned against the chaise, pushing as hard as she could, and screaming into the satin cover. As she pushed, she felt the baby's head leave her body, then its shoulders, then its little body, until finally it was over. Phryne reached between her legs with her free hand and lifted the baby up from beneath her dress, leaning back slightly and looking down, as she brought it into her line of sight. As she did so, her breath caught in her throat, and her stomach tightened.

The baby she was holding was not a baby at all, but a tiny, screaming goblin-like creature, which perfectly resembled the illustrations in Christina Rossetti's _Goblin Market_. It was not a baby, but a creature – covered in coarse brown fur, with wide eyes, a protruding nose, whiskers and fangs. It had claws on human hands and a tail which was black like Ember's, and it wasn't moving at all. Phryne looked down upon it in utter terror, paralysed with fear as the creature moved in her hands, opened its eyes wide, and revealed bright yellow irises and pupils of the deepest black. It then opened its mouth, revealing its fangs, as it struggled in her grasp. And Phryne screamed.

Phryne gasped and sat bolt upright against the arm of the chaise, pushing herself into the corner of the seat, and panting heavily. Her eyes were wide and her heart was racing, and she was consumed with terror. It took her a few moments to realise that what she remembered was a nightmare, and that it wasn't real, and relief flooded her at the realisation. She placed her hand protectively on the base of her belly, and stared down upon it, as she felt her babies stirring inside her. They both began to react strongly to her racing heart and increasing distress, by kicking her soundly, as though to ensure she was drawn completely out of her nightmare. Phryne cradled her belly and exhaled in relief, as she felt her babies – her human, healthy, growing babies – kicking her with strength and assurance. Although the nightmare wasn't real, it had been so vivid; she remembered the pain of the contractions and the pressure in her pelvis, as more intense versions of pain she'd experienced before. She remembered the blood on her hand, the sound of her screaming into the cushion, the tension in her body as she pushed. It had felt so very, very real. And now she found herself feeling rather dazed, as she tried to regain her composure, and remind herself that none of it was real.

She had almost managed to do so, when one of her babies kicked her sharply in the bladder, prompting her to rise to her feet and head towards the bathroom. As she did so, she found herself suddenly overcome with a strong desire not to go. What if the baby came now, in the bathroom? What if the nightmare was a premonition of some kind? What if she really had been in pain, and really did need to push, and would give birth in her bathroom, all alone? Phryne endured these terrifying thoughts for only a few moments, before forcing them aside, as her need to use the facilities became urgent, and she headed warily inside.

After attending the bathroom and walking back into the bedroom, Phryne found herself feeling calmer than she did before, despite being very shaken by the dream, and the fears it induced. She made her way slowly towards the chaise once more, and sat down upon it cautiously, as though she feared that terrible little goblin creature would come out from beneath it. She leaned back against the chaise, and reached for her glass of water with a trembling, blood-free hand, and took several small, restorative sips. She held the chilled glass in her hands for several moments as she thought, trying to force aside all memories of the nightmares and the fears it alluded to, as she attempted to calm herself completely. The babies were still rather agitated, judging from the way they were moving inside her, and she returned the glass to the table and placed her hands on her belly and rubbed soothingly where she felt their bodies, in the hopes of calming them. Part of her was also afraid that her agitated state might cause her to go into labour, now and alone, and she really didn't want that to happen.

Phryne didn't realise she had started crying until she felt hot tears drifting down her cheeks, which she brushed away quickly, wishing she could rid herself of her fear just as easily. After sitting calmly for a few minutes, she acknowledged that everything was fine: she wasn't in any pain, just the now usual discomfort, and there was nothing to suggest that the babies would arrive today. And if they did, they certainly wouldn't be goblins. Phryne scoffed in disbelief and looked towards the open-book, which now rested upon the floor. Not wishing to look at it, she leaned forward and reached for it, lifting it into her hands and closing the cover, which bore an illustration by the author's brother of the goblins in question. Phryne found herself transfixed by the image, staring at it for some time, as memories from her nightmare returned to her. She didn't hear the door open, or Jack call her name, or the sound of his footsteps as he approached her. In fact, she only realised he was present when he sat down beside her, and placed his hand on her lower back. Despite the familiar sensation, she jumped.

"Phryne" Jack said, concern present in his voice as she turned towards him with glassy eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, staring at her with a worried expression. Phryne, who by now felt utterly ridiculous, shook her head.

"Nothing, sorry" Phryne said quickly, forcing a small smile. "I didn't hear you come in" she said dismissively. Jack considered her closely for a moment. He'd called her name twice and she hadn't registered it, nor had she heard him move towards her, as she'd been mesmerised by the book she was holding. Nevertheless, it was clear that whatever had frightened her – and she was frightened – was more than his arrival. Jack put his hand over hers. It was trembling.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently. Phryne lowered her gaze from his and rose to her feet. She couldn't talk about it. Everything was too much.

"It's nothing" Phryne said quietly, her voice low and gravelly, as she dropped the book she'd been holding down onto the table. The book collided with a glass of water, which it sent flying over the edge of the table. The glass shattered, glass and water and ice sprayed across the floor, and Phryne immediately burst into tears.

Jack, who was utterly bewildered, rose to his feet and stepped towards her, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her close. Her hand was covering her mouth and her head was low as she cried, and Jack was relieved that she did not immediately pull out of the embrace. Instead, she allowed him to hold her, resting her head against his neck as she tried to calm herself.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, resting one hand upon her lower back and one arm across her as he tried to comfort her, and work out exactly what had just happened. He held her quietly for a minute or so, rubbing her back soothingly as she calmed herself. When she felt more relaxed, he looked down upon her, and watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He knew she'd be feeling embarrassed, not that it was necessary, and he did not wish to distress her further. "Let's get away from this broken glass" he said kindly. Phryne sniffed and turned towards it, as though just remembering what had happened. For a moment Jack thought she was about to apologise (which again, was not necessary), but instead, she stepped out of his embrace and moved towards it, reaching out as though she was about to tidy it away. "No, Phryne" Jack said, his voice kind but firm, as he took her hand and encouraged her to stand upright. She turned to look at him with emotional eyes, and her breath hitched. "Don't worry about that, it's just a glass. I'll deal with it later" he assured her. "Please" he added, gesturing towards the bed. Phryne, who felt mortified and rather dazed, nodded in agreement, and allowed him to lead her towards the bed. She was silent for several moments after perching on the edge, where Jack joined her. He waited for a few moments whilst she composed herself before speaking again. "What happened?" he asked gently.

Phryne was about to deny that anything had happened, and assure him that everything was fine, but she couldn't. She was too tired and shaken and sore and uncomfortable, and the nightmare had really frightened her. She blinked back the tears which were burning in her eyes, and felt Jack's hand on her lower back, sending waves of comfort throughout her body. Suddenly, she found herself speaking, without any real knowledge or foresight as to what she was saying.

"I don't think I can do this" Phryne admitted tearfully, her voice quiet and heavy with emotion. "I don't understand what's happening – it just hurts and I don't understand" she confessed. "It feels as though I'm in limbo, and I don't know what to do" she continued, speaking freely and without restriction. "It feels like I'm trapped, in my body and in this room, and everyone's just waiting for the babies to arrive" she continued. "And I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, or if I'll be able to do it all" she continued, as tears began to fall down her cheeks, and memories of her fears, doubts, ignorance, and her nightmare overwhelmed her completely. Jack listened in respectful silence, keeping his hand supportively on her lower back, and waiting patiently for her to continue. "It's nearly the end of August and I'm not ready. They're not ready. I can't do this" she wept. "What if I can't do it?" she asked tearfully, looking up at Jack for the first time, her breath hitching as she spoke. "Jack, I really don't think I can do this" she stated candidly, before her emotions overcame her once more.

Jack leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him and allowing her to cry, as he rubbed her back soothingly, in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's alright, it's alright" Jack soothed, holding Phryne protectively close, as she wept freely. "Everything's going to be alright" he assured her, stroking her back as he spoke. "You can do this, Phryne" he stated with conviction, his voice kind and assured. "I promise you, you can do this, and everything is going to be fine" he continued, hoping that his words could reach her through her panic, and feeling his own fear intensify at the sight of her so distressed. "And I'm going to be right here with you."

* * *

As Jack comforted Phryne in their bedroom, Maria Salvatore was hosting an entirely different counsel of her own, on a subject of the same nature. She was discussing matters with disgraced (former) Dr Robert Dwyer over a glass of her best whiskey, in front of the fireplace in the main parlour at her magnificent home. She sipped appreciatively and looked back upon the doctor, who was watching her attentively.

"I need you at the house from tonight" Maria said easily. "I'll have two of the boys drive you, you'll need to make the necessary preparations, and remain there until you're required" she instructed. Dr Dwyer nodded easily in agreement. She was paying him handsomely, and he had no reason to argue.

"And when will my expertise be required?" the doctor asked curiously, raising his glass to his lips and sipping. Signora Salvatore did not like people asking her questions, but this was one he needed to know the answer to. And she seemed to agree, as she turned towards him and watched him with eyes which were almost black.

"On the night we will set my son free, which will be the night we place her in our own custody" Maria responded simply, before taking another sip of the amber liquid in her glass, and staring into the fire. "Which will be four days from now."


	145. Chapter 112

As she had broken down in front of Jack, Phryne found herself verbalising all of her previously unspoken fears, despite wishing to keep them to herself. But the moment she started to speak, she found herself incapable of stopping, and continued to ramble, outlining her fears and feeling a strange sense of defeat and relief as she did so. As Jack drew her close afterwards, the weight of her words finally hit her, and she cried as he held her in his arms. Phryne was flooded with fear and anxiety, and welcomed the comforting familiarity of Jack's embrace; his loving, comforting manner, his soothing voice and words of reassurance gave her strength, and drew her slowly but surely out of her despair. But as she found herself feeling calmer and more in control, the gravity of the situation, and the fact she had broken down yet again in front of Jack, struck her full force. Shame and embarrassment overcame her, and she felt utterly ridiculous by her hysterics. And mortified that she'd inflicted them upon Jack. Again.

Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and leaned back slowly, brushing the tears from her eyes and sniffing as she battled to compose herself. Jack loosened his grip on her and leaned back slightly to accommodate her, gazing down upon her as she wiped her face with a trembling hand. Even though she felt too embarrassed and ashamed to meet his gaze, she could feel him watching her with concern. And something deep inside her ached with guilt.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, annoyed by the tremor in her voice. And the ache in her lower back, which was becoming progressively worse, and now bordered on being painful. As did the strong pressure she was continuing to experience in her pelvis, which frightened her.

"Don't be" Jack soothed, the kindness and understanding in his voice drawing her further out of her despair. But causing her guilt to increase tenfold. Phryne's lip trembled, and she inhaled sharply in order to calm herself. Jack placed his hand comfortingly on her lower back, splaying his fingers and edging closer to her. She felt him take her trembling hand in his own and squeeze it reassuringly. "Phryne-""

"I'm fine" Phryne said hastily, looking up at him with emotional eyes, and inhaling sharply, before lowering her gaze once more. "Really, it's nothing" she continued. "I'm tired, I don't know what I'm saying" she added dismissively. Jack's concerned eyes became tinged with sadness. He squeezed her hand again.

"I think you do" Jack countered gently. Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at him with as confident an expression as she could muster. Which was difficult, given her discomfort, emotions and profound feelings of embarrassment. And the fact he was looking at her with such kind and patient eyes, whilst speaking with perfect sincerity and understanding, made her heart ache.

Jack found himself feeling overwhelmed with guilt and helplessness. He knew that all the fears Phryne had tearfully confided in him were true, and had been extremely difficult for her to admit, even in her highly emotional state. He didn't know how long she had been keeping those concerns – those very real, very understandable and perfectly logical fears – all to herself, but he suspected it was a considerable time, possibly even the entirety of her pregnancy. His heart ached at the prospect. And it ached further still at the knowledge that he was wholly ill-equipped to assist her, both in terms of offering comfort and practical help concerning the matters she had outlined. His knowledge of childbirth – and of the factors she had referred to – was incredibly lacking, as he suspected was her own. And she knew it. So any reassurances he gave her, whilst well intentioned, would not be believable. He felt utterly helpless and frustrated at his inability to help her. And determined to find a way to do so.

"I think you know exactly what you're saying" Jack assured Phryne kindly, as she looked up at him with tearful eyes. "And I think everything you told me – everything you're worried about – is perfectly natural and completely understandable" he continued. "I know you're afraid, as I'm sure most women in your position would be" he sympathised. "And whilst you may doubt your ability to do this, I don't, not for a single moment" he stated with conviction, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "I know that you can do this, Phryne. Look at everything you've done already" he said gently, offering her a small smile as he spoke. Phryne's breath hitched and she blinked slowly, as she attempted to maintain her gaze, through her emotion and her embarrassment. Jack stroked her back soothingly. "I think you should talk to Dr MacMillan about the concerns you have" he suggested gently. Phryne's eyes drifted from his gaze, to her lap, where their entwined hands rested. She had clearly anticipated his response. "She'll be able to advise you on everything, medically, and answer any questions you have" he explained. He felt Phryne tense as he spoke, which didn't surprise him at all; she found it incredibly difficult to open up to people, especially when doing so exposed her fears or vulnerabilities. And he couldn't imagine a more frightening or vulnerable time in a woman's life than this. "Or my mother?" he suggested, prompting Phryne's expression to soften slightly. "I'm certain she'd be more than willing to-"

"No, Jack" Phryne interceded, her voice quiet and slightly broken, as she looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I can't, I'm sorry" she added hastily. Jack squeezed her hand and watched her closely.

"What can't you do?" he asked gently. Phryne's lip quivered and she clenched her jaw, inhaling sharply as she attempted to maintain her composure. Which she was clearly struggling with. He remained perfectly silent and waited patiently for her to continue.

As Phryne considered Jack's question, she found dozens of answers coming to her all at once, causing her head to spin. She allowed herself a few moments to collect her thoughts, and found herself listing those at the forefront of her mind before she really knew what she was saying.

"I can't do this anymore" Phryne admitted quietly, her voice heavy with guilt and emotion, as fresh tears burned in her eyes. "It hurts, and I'm so tired all the time, and I can't do anything" she explained, her frustration and sadness present in her voice. "I don't have the energy to do anything, even walking across the room makes me feel exhausted" she confessed, her eyes holding Jack's as she spoke. "So how… how can I possibly…?" she added, finding herself unable to finish her question, as her emotions threatened to overcome her once more. Jack listened carefully, and found himself understanding her position completely. He rubbed her back soothingly and waited a few moments for her to collect herself, before providing his response.

"It's completely understandable that you're feeling so tired" Jack assured her. "And as Dr MacMillan said, it's completely normal" he continued kindly. "I'd imagine your body knows that the babies are almost ready to be born, and as trying to help you conserve your energy for when that time comes" he suggested, watching as Phryne slowly looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and anxiety. He continued to rub her back soothingly as she spoke. "And when the time does come, you will be able to do this, Phryne. I promise" he assured her. "And I'll be right by your side" he stated with conviction. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded in understanding, a grateful smile playing upon her lips. But a few moments later, her relief turned to fear, which clouded her countenance once more. Jack squeezed her hand as she spoke.

"I'm not ready" Phryne confessed. "I really don't think I can do this" she added quietly, her entire body aching with guilt. Jack placed his arm around her and drew her closer still.

"You can, Phryne" Jack assured her. "I know you can" he added confidently, holding her gaze as he spoke. "Look at everything you've done already" he advised. "You've carried these babies, nurtured them and kept them safe, for thirty-eight weeks" he reminded her. "And it won't be long before you can hold them in your arms" he assured her. Phryne's eyes shone with tears, and a couple spilled down her cheeks, her eyes lighting up at the prospect, despite her fear. But the lightness soon disappeared, and was replaced by fear and self-doubt once more, as she inhaled deeply and met his gaze.

"I'm scared" Phryne admitted. Jack felt something inside him shatter, his stomach aching and his entire body flooded with devastation. That he had put her in a situation which rendered her terrified, and he was powerless to do anything to help her.

"I know" Jack said gently, his eyes holding her gaze, as he spoke with sincerity. "I know you're scared. I'm sure most women in your position would be, it's completely understandable" he assured her. "But I promise you, everything's going to be fine" he stated with conviction. "When the time comes, I'll be with you, and so will Dr MacMillan – and anyone else you want" he assured her. "And we'll be in a hospital, with immediate access to people and facilities who can help you and the babies" she continued. Phryne nodded in agreement as he spoke, shifting slightly on the spot, as her discomfort intensified. She really needed to lie down, but was completely on edge, and felt too anxious to do so. "Would you like me to ask my mother to come in?" he asked tentatively, wondering whether a maternal presence would assist, as he felt woefully ill-equipped, and did not want to risk saying the wrong thing to upset Phryne further. Phryne tensed slightly and swallowed hard.

Phryne felt embarrassed enough at Jack seeing her acting so emotionally and so ridiculously, so the thought of another person seeing her in such a state was not an altogether appealing notion. And she certainly didn't want Sheila to see her like this. She didn't want her to think for a moment that she was an emotional, irrational hysteric who was incapable of looking after her own children. Even though such a supposition might be correct. And she didn't want to have to talk about her fears at all, certainly not in detail, not again. Jack had been so patient with her, so kind and understanding, and he always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. But on this occasion, she found herself quickly realising that they were both very much out of their depth.

"What about Dr MacMillan?" Jack suggested, sensing Phryne's hesitation. Phryne blinked and looked up at him in confusion. "Would you like me to telephone her, and ask her to come over?" he asked. Phryne shook her head immediately.

"No, thank you" Phryne said quietly, her voice choked and slightly broken. "She's already coming every other day, I don't want to disturb her unnecessarily" she explained, her voice weak with emotion, but clearer than it had been. Jack stroked her waist.

"She said to call if you needed her, for anything" Jack reminded her gently.

"Yes, for important things, not became I'm being hysterical and ridiculous" Phryne said quickly.

"You aren't being hysterical or ridiculous" Jack assured her, prompting her to look up at him with uncertain eyes. "You're worried and upset, both of which are completely understandable" he continued. "She'd want you to call her" he added carefully. Phryne inhaled sharply and let out a small breath as she considered his argument. Which, as always, was perfectly correct.

"She was here yesterday, and she'll be here again tomorrow morning" Phryne said gently. Jack waited for a few moments to see if she would continue, before nodding slowly in agreement.

"And will you talk to her, when she arrives tomorrow morning?" Jack asked gently. Phryne sniffed.

"It would be rather rude for me to ignore her completely" Phryne quipped, her voice weak, despite her attempt at humour. Jack stroked her waist, and she looked up at him once more. "Yes" she said quietly. "Yes, I'll talk to her" she added, more confidently this time. Jack nodded slowly in response, relief flooding him.

"Thank you" Jack added sincerely. Phryne's expression softened. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, his heart aching at the answer her already knew. Phryne's eyes warmed and she held his gaze.

"Forgive me for being hysterical?" she asked, half serious, half in jest. Jack stroked her waist.

"You aren't being hysterical" Jack assured her. "And even if you were, it would be completely understandable" he stated with conviction. "There would be nothing to forgive" he added. Phryne found herself feeling emotional once more, and she shook her head slowly in frustration, before staring down at her belly, which she was cradling.

"Thank you" Phryne said quietly, looking up at him with embarrassment, then returning her gaze to her belly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be like this" she said sincere, her voice tinged with sadness and regret. "I don't know what's wrong with me" she admitted, her voice and expression filled with emotion. Jack drew her close and kissed her temple.

"There is nothing wrong with you" Jack assured her, his voice warm and kind, and incredibly sincere. For a moment Phryne almost believed him. Until she felt tears stinging her eyes once more, and she found herself feeling utterly ridiculous yet again. "It's understandable that you're worried, especially at this time" he added tentatively. "You don't need to apologise or feel guilty for being afraid" he advised her kindly. Phryne smiled weakly and nodded. "And I'm sure after you speak with Dr MacMillan tomorrow, she'll be able to reassure you, and provide you with answers to the questions you have, which will make you feel less afraid" he assured her. "You don't need to feel embarrassed when you talk to her" he added kindly. "I'm sure there's nothing you can say – no question you can ask – that she hasn't heard before" he advised. "And she'd want you to ask the questions, as your doctor and as your friend" he continued. Phryne considered his words for a moment before nodding slowly in agreement.

"I know" Phryne said quietly. "I will" she added, her voice slightly more confident than before. Jack nodded and waited patiently for her to continue, watching her as she attempted to gather her thoughts and collect herself. A few moments later, she looked up at him and met his gaze, with worried eyes now devoid of tears. "This is really happening, isn't it?" she asked gently, attempting to conceal the tremor in her voice. And failing. Jack held her gaze with confidence and nodded in response, squeezing her hand reassuringly as he did so.

"Yes" Jack responded simply, offering her a small, reassuring smile as he spoke. Phryne returned it, and nodded in response, before returning her gaze to her belly, which she cradled protectively. The ache in her lower back was unbearable, and the pressure in her pelvis was too much; combined with her heightened emotional state, she felt completely overwhelmed, and needed some time alone in order to calm herself. She would not risk becoming hysterical again. Poor Jack. This was certainly the most challenging, most frightening predicament she had ever got them into. And she didn't want him to have to suffer for it.

"I'm going to have a bath" she announced, sniffing slightly as she removed her hand from his, and rose slowly to her feet. Jack, who had not anticipated such a statement, rose quickly and stood behind her.

"Would you like me to ask Dorothy to assist you?" Jack offered kindly, despite already knowing the answer. He suspected that Phryne wanted to be alone, to gather her thoughts and compose herself, as she often did after dealing with emotionally distressing situations. Phryne turned towards him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, but I'll manage" Phryne replied gently. "Thank you, Jack" she repeated, her voice imbued with gratitude and sincerity. Jack nodded slowly in response and stepped towards her, placing his hands on her hips, and feeling her relax beneath his touch as she looked up at him.

"I'll be here if you need anything, alright?" he asked. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, before turning on the spot, and walking (or waddling, despite Jack's assurances she did not) slowly into the bathroom, and closing the door behind her.

Phryne leaned back against the door and inhaled deeply, before releasing a calming breath, and walking slowly towards the bathtub. She put plug in the correct position, turned on the hot tap, sat on the chair next to the tub and promptly burst into tears.

Phryne's babies, who had been very unsettled when she'd been upset a few minutes ago, expressed their strong dislike of her sadness and fear, and began to kick her soundly to express their thoughts. Phryne inhaled sharply and placed her hand on her belly, which she rubbed soothingly in an attempt to calm her agitated infants. The last thing she wanted was to distress them, especially now; it might cause her to go into labour, which was an unfathomably daunting prospect. Thankfully, by the time the bath was ready, Phryne and her babies were considerably calmer, and their moods improved considerably as she eased herself into the tub.

The hot, soapy water soothed Phryne's aching back, and helped her nerves and muscles to relax. Although the pressure in her pelvis was still prominent and almost painful, Phryne found herself feeling much less terrified by it as she bathed. She found herself feeling more comfortable and relaxed, and reassured by her strong babies, who kicked excitedly the moment they sensed that she was in water. Phryne could feel the first baby's kicks very high, almost at the base of her ribcage, as the second baby's tiny feet kicked rhythmically against her left side. Phryne placed her hands over her belly, closed her eyes and leaned back, as she suppressed all previous thoughts and anxieties, and allowed the water to work its magic upon her aching body.

After bathing and changing into a white silk nightdress and matching robe, Phryne emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, and found herself feeling more comfortable and refreshed, and calmer than she had been before. Although the pressure in her pelvis was occasionally painfully and bordering on unbearable, she found that she had grown accustomed to it, and it no longer frightened her as it once had. What did concern her, however, was the affect her hysterics (and they _were_ hysterics) had on Jack, who had already spent most of the past six months worrying about her, despite her attempts to protect him from having to do so. But as she neared her time, her anxiety increased, and she found herself much less able to control her emotions than she usually was. But after talking to Jack, admitting her fears aloud and coming up with a solution, she was feeling much better than she had been before, when she'd been sitting frightened and alone following her terrifying nightmare. And she was beginning to think that her bathtub had magical properties she should probably look into patenting, because her back was feeling a lot better than it had been before. Though it was probably only temporary. However, what was not temporary, and which she was incredibly aware of, was the manner of her walk, which now unquestionably fell into the 'waddling' category; which she suspected was thanks to the first baby, who thought it appropriate to rest its head in her pelvis. Which resulted in her walking like a penguin with vertigo. Which she promptly informed Jack as she sat opposite him at the table beside the window, hoping it would both reassure him that she was both healthy and sane, and earn his amusement. The smirk he attempted to smile was not quite as well hidden as he had intended.

"It's not funny, Jack" Phryne protested lightly, feigning offence, her eyes shining with amusement.

"I never said it was" Jack advised her, looking up and meeting her gaze. She looked much more relaxed and considerably less anxious following her bath and brief period of contemplation, which reassure him greatly.

Phryne stared at Jack, and saw the smirk which began to tug at his lips. Her eyes narrowed. "You don't walk like a penguin with vertigo" he informed her, realising almost immediately that it was possibly the strangest combination of words he had ever used. Phryne sighed and leaned back against her cushioned seat, cradling her belly as she looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Then how do I walk?" Phryne asked, her voice faux-innocent, her eyes teasing. Jack held her gaze. They both knew that there was no way he could possibly answer this correctly. Though he was resolved to try.

"Like a lady who is eight months pregnant with twins" Jack responded diplomatically. Phryne sighed lightly and cradled her belly, holding his gaze as she did so.

"I've never walked like a lady in my life" Phryne teased. Jack smirked unashamedly and rose an eyebrow in disagreement, but did not comment.

Jack knew when it was best to stay quiet. Especially around Phryne. Which, generally speaking, wasn't often. Just as he knew when she was clearly trying to deal with something difficult, was feeling embarrassed and anxious, and required a distraction before addressing the matter at hand. Which, in this instance, she would be doing tomorrow morning. And as always, Jack was more than willing to assist. He drummed his fingers on the files before him, which he'd been attempting to read whilst she'd been bathing, but found himself utterly unable to concentrate on, despite already knowing all of the salient details. He had been too worried about her to focus on his work. Which, ironically, is what gave him the idea in the first place.

"I was wondering if you might help me with something" Jack said casually, stacking the two files neatly, and then lifting them off the table. Phryne adjusted the cushion which rested behind her, placing it in her lower back and leaning into it, and looked up at him.

"Oh?" she asked curiously, her eyes drifting down towards the files, which he was handing to her. "What's this?" she asked.

"Just some cases I'm currently working on" Jack replied easily. "An armed robbery and a blackmail case" he informed her, as she turned over the cover of the first file, and began to scan its contents. "I was hoping you might lend me your insight" he added. Phryne looked up at him immediately, her expression one of interest and curiosity, as though she were trying to figure something out. After a few moments she seemed to arrive at her conclusion, and nodded slowly in understanding, her eyes meeting his once more. They both knew exactly what he was doing.

"Are you saying you wish to consult me on two current cases, Jack?" Phryne asked, her tone one of interest and faux-surprise. "What would the Commissioner say?" she asked lightly. Jack picked up his glass of whiskey and drew it to his lips.

"The Commissioner isn't here" Jack replied casually, before taking a small sip. Phryne smirked and looked back down at the file.

"You were right, Jack" Phryne said gently, her eyes focused upon the file. "I am a bad influence" she advised, in a tone which sounded suspiciously proud. Jack made a sound of agreement and laid his glass of whiskey down upon the table, as she looked up at her with her bright green eyes. "And I would be honoured to assist you" she added warmly. Jack held her gaze and smiled, nodded, and listened as she spoke.

For the next hour, Phryne and Jack discussed both cases in detail, with Phryne outlining some points he had already considered, as well as raising several new ones, which sounded very promising. As they sat and worked together, she was in her element, and clearly both enjoyed and appreciated being consulted on both matters. She even made quite a convincing argument supporting her theory on the identity of one of the blackmailers, who Jack had not previously considered. Her eyes brightened and she smiled when he assured her he'd look into it. Once they had exhausted their work on both cases with the information they had available, Phryne closed the case files and leaned back in her seat, shifting to get more comfortable, before slowly relaxing. Jack watched as she cradled her belly protectively and stared out to sea, watching as the sun began to set. Her expression softened and she gaze longing at the ocean, as the waves crashed upon the foreshore beneath the pink and orange sky. Jack wondered whether it was an appropriate time to address the other matter he needed to discuss with her, and after a few moments' deliberation, decided that it was.

"There was something I was hoping to discuss with you" Jack began carefully. Phryne sensed the hesitation in his tone and turned towards him, her eyes meeting his gaze as she watched him intently. Her expression softened and she nodded. "Concerning the Salvatore trial" he added. Phryne blinked and stared at him with interest, keenness present in her eyes and expression.

"Go on" Phryne encouraged. Jack nodded.

"Given the recent and very public actions of the Camorra, it's been decided that Roberto Salvatore will be transported to the Court on Sunday, and will remain in the cells there under Police guard until his trial" Jack explained carefully. Phryne considered the information and nodded slowly, though appeared slightly confused.

"But I thought the trial isn't due to start until Tuesday?" Phryne asked. Jack nodded.

"That's correct" Jack advised. "But given the spate of violent crimes which the Camorra have committed, some of which relate to the trial and the people involved with it, it's been suggested that they might make an attempt to free Salvatore from Police custody, should such an opportunity arise" he explained. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in understanding. "Given the Camorra's history, their wealth and their influence, the possibility of them corrupting a Police, Prison or even Court official is something we need to be wary of" he informed her. "So I met with the Commissioner a few days ago to suggest transporting him two days prior to the trial, at night, so the chances of the Camorra knowing when he'll be taken from the prison to the Court are as low as possible" he continued. "The Commissioner and I met with the Governor of City Gaol last week, and again today, and the arrangements were made" he added. "Roberto Salvatore will be transported from City Gaol on Sunday night at 9 o'clock, and only myself, the Commissioner and the Governor know those details" he informed her.

"And me" Phryne said gently. Jack nodded in response. "Will you be overseeing his transportation?" she asked. Jack held her gaze.

"Two senior officers, who I'll brief on the day, will drive him from the gaol to the Court" Jack advised. "Where I will be waiting with two of my men, so I can personally put him in the cells, and ensure he remains there under Police guard" he continued. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"That sounds like an excellent plan, Jack" Phryne commended, looking up at him as she spoke. It was true, it was. So why was he looking so worried? She was about to ask when one of the babies turned and kicked inside her, and realisation dawned upon her at once.

"I hope so" Jack said tentatively. "But it means that I'll be away for a couple of hours that night" he added hesitantly, concern present in his voice and expression. Phryne's expression softened, and she offered him her best reassuring smile. Despite the knot which was forming in the pit of her stomach.

"That's fine" Phryne said warmly. "You won't be gone for very long, and it's only a ten minute drive away" she reminded him. "If anything happens, I'll ask Mr Butler to drive to the Court" she said easily. "Not that anything will happen" she added, for herself as much as for him. "I don't intend on giving birth to your children without you" she said gently, her tone confident and reassuring, despite the fact that they both knew it was something which was completely out of her control. _Perhaps they'll even be here by then,_ Phryne thought, the notion causing her to feel both excited and terrified in equal measure. Jack smiled softly, but still looked worried.

"There's a telephone at the Court, so I'll give you the number before I leave" Jack informed her, drawing her from her thoughts, as she began to feel panicked and unsettled once more. Phryne nodded in acknowledgement and focused upon him. "I'll be back as soon as I can" he assured her. Phryne smiled and nodded, as she fervently attempted to suppress the deeply unsettled feeling she was currently experiencing. "But on Sunday, my mother… won't be here" he added hesitantly. Phryne held his gaze and tilted her head slightly as she listened curiously. "She's going to my father's house in the afternoon and staying overnight, to make the final preparations ahead of Anna and the children arriving in a few weeks' time" he informed her. "She'll be back on Monday morning" he advised. "As you're close to your time, she didn't want to keep leaving the house" he explained. Phryne felt the knot in her stomach tighten, but forced herself to ignore it. Instead, she smiled softly at Jack.

"Jack, it's fine, really" Phryne soothed. "I can be by myself for a couple of hours" she assured him. "I wouldn't be very good company, I'll probably just be asleep" she advised lightly. "So please don't worry" she added kindly. Jack held her gaze and considered her words for a few moments. They both knew that he was not going to stop worrying.

"Perhaps Dorothy could stay with you that night?" Jack suggested tentatively. Phryne's expression softened and she shook her head. Dot was experiencing bad morning sickness and was having trouble sleeping, so the last thing she wanted was to put her out.

"No" Phryne said gently. "Really, Jack, there's no need" she added kindly. "I'll be fine" she assured him. Jack continued to look rather concerned, as though he was thinking of another alternative. "You could always take me with you to the Court" she added lightly. A small smirk tugged at Jack's lips and Phryne's eyes shone.

"I think not" Jack responded gently, humour present in his voice. Phryne smiled, and her expression softened.

"Mac is due to examine me on Sunday, so why don't we wait until then, and discuss it further if we need to?" Phryne suggested diplomatically. Jack considered her words for a few moments before nodding in response. That seemed to be a perfectly reasonable, perfectly logical, notion.

"Alright" Jack agreed, forcing a smile, despite his evident discomfort at the prospect of leaving her so close to her time. He reminded himself that it was just for a couple of hours, she probably would just be asleep, and Mr Butler would be present. The man was calm, organised and unflappable, so he was confident he would know what to do should anything happen. He knew Phryne was in good hands with him. But he also knew he'd rather be there with her himself.

"So, until that time comes" Phryne said gently, having observed Jack's own concern and wishing to distract him. "Perhaps you could show me the file you've been trying to hide from me" she suggested lightly, her expression and her tone teasing. Jack blinked himself out of his stupor and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry?" he asked. Phryne smiled reassuringly, and her eyes drifted towards the file which was to his far right, beneath his arm. He followed her gaze and looked down upon it, remembered its explosive content, and picked it up. "Another blackmail matter" he advised, before handing her the file. Phryne leaned forward slightly and removed one hand from her belly as she reached for it, laying it down on the table and opening the cover as she listened intently. "Concerning a rather well-known public figure…" he added cautiously. Phryne gasped as she saw the identity of the victim.

"Indeed" Phryne replied, scanning the first page and then turning her attentions to the man's statement. As she skimmed the statement, Phryne remembered meeting the high-ranking political figure at one of her aunt's more dire parties, and enduring a ten minute discussion with the man on why women should never be able to vote, and should focus solely upon marrying and having children, which was their 'sole purpose in this, indeed, in any, civilised society'. "A well-known public figure with draconian opinions concerning women and society" she continued, weariness present in her tone, as her annoyance at the memory of their conversation returned to her. "With a penchant for prostitutes" she added artlessly, as she continued to read, "and some _very_ exotic tastes indeed" she added, reading with interest. "Oh, and there are photographs" she said with interest, in the same tone a child might use when stumbling across a sweet shop, her eyes widening as she examined them. "Oh" she added, tilting her head slightly as she attempted to make sense of the costumes and the angles of the woman in question. She must be a contortionist, surely, to get into that kind of position? And that costume must be hot, surely? All that leather…

Jack cleared his throat quietly and Phryne smirked, before looking up at him. It was clear from his expression that he had read the file. She held his gaze, and he almost blushed.

"Very" Jack agreed quietly. Phryne smiled. "So you can appreciate why he is keen for the blackmailer to be apprehended and the photographs destroyed" he added. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I can" she remarked, still focusing her attentions on the photographs. They really were a most interesting display. They should be painted, or framed, or put on display somewhere. And given the current state of affairs, they very well might be. "If I weren't so busy focusing on being a wife and mother, as is my 'sole purpose' in this 'civilised society'" she continued airily. "I might be enticed to assist him" she added with a sigh. Jack met her gaze and suppressed a smirk. He'd met the man earlier that day in his office, and he could imagine him saying such a thing. In fact, it would probably be one of his more restrained opinions on what women 'should' and 'should not' do. Jack had had to restrain himself from asking him what his so called 'civilised society' would make of the actions of the woman in the photographs, but very commendably resisted the urge.

"You've met him, I take it" Jack commented.

"I have had the pleasure" Phryne responded lightly. Jack smirked, and watched as Phryne toyed with the casefile. "But despite his loathsome opinions, blackmail is utterly reprehensible, and I wouldn't wish anyone to endure it" she remarked, remembering her own efforts to protect her friend, Charles, who was blackmailed over some compromising photographs. "And the man does have a wife to consider. And a daughter, too, who I believe attends Jane's school" she considered. Jack nodded slowly in response. "So I suppose I _could_ draw myself away from my required social duties to look into it" she advised artlessly, opening the file and continuing to read. Jack watched her as she read, and smiled.

Phryne and Jack spent the next hour discussing the case, and between them came up with several promising possibilities and a lead which Jack would pass to his colleagues first thing in the morning. They had just finished their discussion, and hastily placed the papers and photographs back into the file, as Mr Butler appeared with the dinner tray. Jack suppressed a smirk as the food was laid out, and Phryne thanked her butler kindly, before shifting in her seat to try and get a little more comfortable, and beginning to eat.

Although she was hungry, Phryne found she was only able to eat half of her dinner, due to both her anxiety and feelings of fullness. As she made an attempt on dessert, she found her lower back aching almost painfully once more, as punishment for her having had the audacity to sit in a chair for over an hour. She tried to ignore the discomfort, but the pain combined with the pressure in her pelvis soon became unbearable, and she politely excused herself from the table and headed towards the chaise. With the assistance of some cushions and the fur runner, Phryne got into a comfortable position, just as Jack abandoned his own dessert and joined her. They spent the rest of the evening together, talking and listening to music and playing draughts, and Phryne found herself feeling considerably more relaxed than she had done earlier that day. But as the hours wore on, and her tiredness became impossible to ignore, she found herself feeling afraid once more. She didn't want to go to sleep, and risk having another vivid, terrifying and deeply unsettling nightmare. And thanks to her babies, who appeared to be having some kind of dancing competition inside her womb, sleep was a luxury which she could not yet enjoy. She winced from a particularly sharp kick, which struck the bottom of her rib cage, and Jack turned towards her.

"Phryne?" he asked gently. Phryne placed her hand over the affronted section of her belly and let out a deep breath, before turning towards Jack with a comforting smile. She looked tired, and very pale.

"Your children are very excitable this evening" Phryne explained. Jack's expression softened and he looked down at her belly. Phryne watched his eyes warm, and a tender smile play upon his lips. "Feel for yourself" she encouraged, reaching for his hand and drawing it towards her belly. As she did so, she was surprised to find that Jack resisted, and she looked up at him, attempting to conceal the concern and hurt she was feeling as she met his gaze. He always enjoyed feeling the babies move. Why didn't he want to now?

"I don't want to hurt you" Jack said simply, his voice low and imbued with concern. He knew she was experiencing more pain and discomfort than she would admit to, and didn't want to do anything which would add to her suffering, despite how much he wanted to feel those incredible movements against his skin. Phryne felt herself relax completely, and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"You won't, Jack" Phryne said kindly, her hand still holding his. "Not unless you're also planning on kicking me in the ribs" she added lightly. Jack met her gaze, and his eyes drifted down towards her belly, where his expression promptly adopted the same warm, tender look it always did. After a few moments' thought, Jack slowly placed his hand on her belly, splaying his fingers tenderly across the taut skin. Phryne felt herself feel flooded with warmth at the sensation.

Sensing its father's presence, the first baby issued a series of kicks against Jack's palm, causing Jack to smile. Phryne, who was touched by his reaction, did too. Although he had felt the babies move countless times, his reaction was always the same – one of love, amazement, surprise and awe. And it always made Phryne feel overwhelmed with love.

"They're so strong" Jack observed. Phryne blinked herself out of her reverie and nodded.

"Yes, they are" Phryne agreed, her voice warm and gentle. "They're getting bigger, too" she reminded him. "Mac believes they each weigh almost six pounds" she advised. Jack smiled softly and nodded, before returning his attentions to her belly, where he continued to feel the movements against his palm. Phryne relaxed against the back of the seat, and rested her hand over his, as they both sat together in a companionable silence. After a few moments, Phryne spoke. "We aren't going to be able to do this for much longer" she observed, her voice tinged with sadness. She couldn't imagine the babies not being inside her – not feeling their movements against her skin. Jack looked up at her with a reassuring expression.

"Soon you'll be able to hold them in your arms" Jack reminded her kindly. Phryne nodded in agreement, the prospect flooding her with excitement.

"We both will" Phryne replied, smiling gently as she spoke. Jack was about to comment further, when Phryne inhaled sharply and suddenly sat up straight, lowering her hand from his and planting it on the edge of the chaise. "My bladder is also looking forward to that time" she added lightly, as she slowly got to her feet, and made her way towards the bathroom. For the fifth time in the past three hours.

After returning from the bathroom, Phryne and Jack played another game of draughts, which the lady detective won. After accusing Jack of letting her win, a charge which he denied most strenuously, Phryne found herself feeling utterly exhausted, and leaned against him. She felt him put his arm around her and draw her close, and sleep finally claimed her.

Sometime later, Phryne stirred from her slumber by the sensation of being lifted. She felt familiar arms beneath her body, drawing her closely to a strong chest, which she nuzzled into. The combination of Jack's presence and his scent was intoxicating, and she found herself relaxing completely in his embrace. Although she kept her eyes firmly shut, she smiled as he carried her.

"I'm amazed you can still carry me" Phryne murmured tiredly, the words barely audible as she spoke them against Jack's chest. But somehow he heard them.

"I'll always be able to carry you" Jack assured her. Phryne was about to respond, when he lowered her down gently onto the bed, and the sensation of the pillow beneath her head was too relaxing to allow her body to even contemplate formulating words. Phryne turned instinctively onto her right side, and drew the pillow Jack placed by her side beneath her belly, sighing contently as he drew the covers over her. She was asleep again within moments.

Despite enjoying a pleasant and relaxing evening with Jack, Phryne's night was not quite as restorative as she had hoped it would be. In fact, it was the opposite. She slept poorly and intermittently throughout the night, rising almost hourly to attend the bathroom. She woke on a couple of occasions due to discomfort in her lower back, or intense pressure in her pelvis, which on one occasion was so strong it brought tears to her eyes. She'd almost woken Jack on that occasion, but decided against it, heading into the bathroom and calming herself, before returning to bed once more. When she woke again at half-past six, exhausted from a night of broken sleep, she headed tiredly into the bathroom once more, and found herself close to tears. She was so sore and so tired and she just wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't her body let her sleep? She was only prevented from crying by tentative movements in her belly, as her babies began to kick almost hesitantly; as though wishing to express their displeasure at her being upset, but not wishing to aggravate it further. Phryne smiled softly and rested her hand on her belly, which was immediately met by a series of strong kicks. She enjoyed the sensation for a while, before releasing a calming breath, and rising to her feet.

Now that she was almost completely awake, and experiencing soreness and pain, she found the previous fears she had the day before returning to her. Fears which Jack had allayed, and which she had silenced, for the moment, at least. But Mac would be arriving in a couple of hours and she would have to recount them again, which was not something she was looking forward to. The pain she was in, combined with her worry and her ignorance, made her feel frightened and unprepared for what was to come. She was feeling too anxious and restless to return to bed, and was worried about waking Jack, who had stirred several times when she'd risen during the night. In an attempt to calm herself, she decided to visit the nursery, which was one thing she had managed to get right. And as it involved shopping and decorating, she reasoned that it was natural that she would, as such matters were very much her forte. As opposed to babies and childcare, which were subjects that she was painfully ignorant upon. At least the nursery would reassure her that her house and its inhabitants were ready for the babies to arrive. Even if she wasn't.

Phryne suppressed her rising anxiety and walked slowly out of the bathroom, glancing back towards the bed and seeing Jack's sleeping form beneath the sheets, before making her way out of the bedroom and onto the landing. Phryne crept slowly across the landing and towards the nursery, placing one hand beneath her belly as she walked. As she approached the nursery door and reached for the handle, she hesitated for a fraction of a moment, before opening the door and stepping into the nursery.

Phryne paused for a moment in the doorway, as she looked around the nursery, which was almost exactly as she had left it. Everything was neat and tidy, and everything was in its place. Everything in the room, it appeared, was ready. Apart from her.

As Phryne closed the door behind her and walked further into the room, she noted that the only things which were different to when she had last entered the nursery, were the crib, cradle and bassinets. They had been empty before, but now, each had been carefully made. Mattress covers and blankets now lined them, and they were ready to be inhabited. All that was missing was the babies.

Phryne felt anxiety flood her at the notion, and she walked instinctively across the room, towards the crib, placing her right hand upon the edge and looking inside. The crib had been made perfectly, and was lined with blankets, ready for the babies' arrival. Two soft, cream blankets were folded neatly and placed at the bottom of the crib, and the two cat toys sat in the corners on the left. Phryne smiled at the toys and looked down at the crib, staring down at the perfectly folded, soft cream blankets which lined it. Her babies, as though sensing that their mother had entered their domain, began to kick once more, and Phryne rested her hand upon her belly to soothe them. It was almost as if they wanted to be in there already. And it wouldn't be long before they had their wish.

"Phryne?" came a gentle voice from behind her, prompting her to turn on the spot. As she did so, Sheila stepped up behind her, and placed a gentle hand upon her lower back. "I thought I heard something. Are you alright?" she asked kindly. Phryne forced a smile and nodded.

"Yes. Yes, of course" Phryne assured her. "I was just feeling restless, so I thought I'd just…" she continued, finding herself breaking off as she spoke, uncertain of how to continue. "Just make sure that everything was ready" she explained. "Which, clearly, it is" she added, somewhat nervously. Sheila smiled reassuringly at her. "Thank you for making up the crib and bassinets" she said gratefully. Sheila's expression warmed.

"It's no problem at all, my dear" Sheila assured her. "One less thing for you to worry about" she added kindly. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. In truth, she had serious reservations about her ability to make up the crib. She was bad enough at changing her own sheets, which one particularly memorable occasion when she was trying to assist Dot reminded her. She'd never got into such a tangle in her life, and had confidently proclaimed that the mattress cover was the wrong size. And was promptly proven wrong when Dot put it on in a matter of seconds. She smiled softly at the memory.

"Thank you" Phryne repeated, glancing down at the crib once more. She was silently reflecting for a few moments, and Sheila waited patiently as she did so. Phryne exhaled deeply and looked up at her mother-in-law, who knew much more about these matters than she did. "Given what's happening, do you think I should move one of the bassinets into the bedroom?" Phryne asked nervously. Sheila met her worried gaze with a look of confidence and reassurance.

"It's entirely up to you, dear" Sheila responded kindly. Phryne was clearly – and quite understandably – anxious about the impending arrival of the twins, and she was concerned that having the empty bassinet in the bedroom for the remainder of her pregnancy might increase her anxiety. "You don't have to decide immediately. It'll only take a few moments to carry it through" she assured her. "It's ready for when it is required" she reminded her. Phryne nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes" Phryne replied. "Yes, of course" she added, before removing her hand from the crib and looking up at Sheila. "So we have everything we need for when…" she asked, breaking off slightly. Sheila nodded reassuringly.

"Yes, dear" Sheila responded immediately. Phryne relaxed slightly.

"And you're sure there's nothing else I need to-"

"No" Sheila replied easily, her manner confident and reassuring. Phryne nodded, and found herself feeling much calmer. At least she'd got this part right.

"Everything's ready" Phryne said quietly, almost to herself, as she cast her eyes across the nursery once more. Although it was well-organised, neat and immaculate, she found herself experiencing a strong urge to check the drawers, make note of everything they had, and clean it again. Just once. Just to be sure. "Perhaps I should check the drawers again, and clean it" she added contemplatively. Sheila smiled warmly and stroked her back.

"You've already sorted the drawers, my dear, everything is in its place" Sheila said kindly. "And the nursery has been cleaned and thoroughly once a week, the most recent time being just yesterday" she explained gently. "I also open the windows every other day for a few hours, to air it" she reassured her. Phryne looked rather embarrassed and nodded. Of course it had. She wouldn't be expected – or required – to do so. "I think my son would have a heart attack if he saw you standing on a chair trying to dust the top shelf of the bookcase, given your current condition" she said lightly. Phryne smiled and relaxed visibly.

"I think Jack would have a heart attack if he saw me trying to dust anything at all, irrespective of my condition" Phryne quipped. Sheila laughed in response.

Phryne was about to comment further, when her lower back began to ache almost painfully. She winced and placed one hand on her back and one on the crib to steady herself, before inhaling deeply and releasing the breath slowly. Sheila rubbed her back comfortingly and remained by her side.

"Are you alright?" Sheila asked gently. Phryne hummed in agreement and looked up at Sheila with a smile.

"It's nothing" Phryne assured her, rubbing her back in an attempt to ease the discomfort. "I think I should lie down" she added quietly. Sheila nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get you back to bed" Sheila said gently, before placing her arm around her and walking slowly across the nursery and onto the landing.

Sheila walked Phryne back to her room, and reminded her to pull on the cord behind her bed if she needed anything, assuring her that she would be right downstairs. Phryne thanked her and headed back into her bedroom, rubbing her lower back in an attempt to ease some of the discomfort, as she made her way back towards the bed, where she joined Jack, and allowed sleep to claim her once more.

Phryne slept for over an hour, before waking at twenty to eight, with a strong need to attend the bathroom. She offered a quick good morning to Jack, who was dressed and sitting at the table by the window reviewing a file and sipping coffee, before disappearing into the bathroom, where she felt she was spending half her life.

When Mac arrived at half-past eight, Phryne was bathed and dressed, and sitting at the table opposite Jack. She was wearing a white cotton embroidered day dress, which was one of the few garments which she owned that was still willing to accommodate her ever-growing size. The irony that most of her remaining maternity dresses were white was not lost on Phryne, who found it highly amusing. But more than anything, she was simply grateful for the fact that there was a dress in the universe which was actually able to fit her. It was one of many small mercies.

As she greeted Mac warmly, she found herself experiencing the familiar combination of relief and trepidation at the prospect of being examined. Whilst she wanted – needed – to know that the babies were alright, and what was currently happening, she was finding the examinations increasingly uncomfortable. She was already rather sore, and they left her feeling even more so, not that she felt there was any point in mentioning it, let alone dwelling on it. And she certainly wasn't about to refuse. So she swallowed her fear and her pride, accepted Jack's hand, and walked slowly towards the bed.

Mac carried out the usual provisional checks, including Phryne's heartrate, blood pressure and temperature, before examining her belly and listening to the babies' heartbeats, which she assured the anxious parents to be were 'healthy and strong', as were the babies, who Mac judged were certainly at least six pounds each. Phryne felt relief flood her at the knowledge, which was almost enough to dull the fear which was threatening to overcome her, at the rather daunting prospect of discussing some of her concerns with Mac. Although she oscillated between wanting to do so and continuing to bury her head in the sand, she knew that to do so would be folly. She needed to address her concerns, and ask her questions, in order to maintain her health and her sanity. And Jack was right; Mac would want her to talk to her about her concerns. So she inhaled deeply and calmed herself, as Mac politely requested that Jack wait outside, whilst they moved onto Phryne's least favourite part of the appointment. She found the examination of that morning to be particularly difficult, due to her aching back and the pressure she was experiencing, and almost had to ask Mac to stop, when she finished. Phryne blinked the tears from her eyes and allowed Mac to help her into a sitting position, quickly brushing aside her concerns and assuring her that her apologies weren't necessary, as the doctor sat down beside her. Phryne met her gaze and found herself feeling suddenly rather worried.

"You're now two centimetres dilated, Phryne" Mac said gently. Phryne felt her stomach drop, and her breath hitched, as she stared at her friend.

"What does that mean?" Phryne asked nervously. Mac looked up at her with a calming, reassuring expression.

"It means that everything is progressing as it should be" Mac soothed. "It's nothing to worry about, darling" she assured her. "As I said before, some women can begin to dilate days and even weeks before they go into labour" she reminded her. Phryne exhaled slowly.

"I also remember you saying that, in my case, it was more likely to be the former than the latter" Phryne replied. Mac nodded gently in response. "Do you know how much longer it will be?" she asked, trying to conceal the anxiety from her voice. Part of her needed to know, and part hoped that Mac wouldn't be able to answer.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you exactly when it will be" Mac replied tentatively. "But I'd expect the babies to arrive before this time next week" she informed her. Phryne inhaled sharply and suddenly went very pale.

"Yes" Phryne responded, forcing a smile. "Thank you" she added slowly. Mac placed her hand gently upon her thigh, and waited patiently as she processed the news. It was clear from her expression that she was anxious, and she'd suspected something had been troubling her since the moment she arrived. She waited for a few moments as her friend composed herself, and was unsurprised when the lady detective looked up at her with her bright, inquisitive eyes. "Mac, can I ask you something?" she asked hesitantly. Mac's expression softened and she nodded encouragingly.

"Of course you can" Mac assured her. "You can ask me anything" she added sincerely. Phryne inhaled deeply and nodded slowly in response.

"What if…" Phryne began, before breaking off as she spoke, finding herself unable to continue. Phryne forced herself to ignore her rising fear and persist with her question. "What if I can't do this?" she asked quietly. Mac stared at her for a moment as she considered the question. She quickly worked out what Phryne meant.

"You can do this, darling" Mac assured her, her voice confident and kind. "And I'm going to help you" she added. Phryne still looked rather unsettled, and was clearly unconvinced.

"I'm so tired all the time" Phryne admitted. "Even walking across the room wears me out, and I feel utterly lethargic" she continued. "And I don't know how to… how to do this" she added delicately. "What if I can't?" she asked nervously. "What if I don't have enough energy? What if I can't push?"

"Phryne" Mac said gently, her voice soothing and engaging, as she drew her friend back from the cusp of panic. "It's perfectly natural to be so tired at this stage of the pregnancy" she assured her. "Your body wants you to rest in anticipation for the babies' arrival, when your energies will be required" she explained. "I've been examining you frequently, and you are very strong and very healthy, you're going to be fine" she stated with conviction. "No one knows what to do the first time" she reminded her. "But your body will tell you what needs to happen. It will guide you, just as it's guided you throughout your pregnancy" she explained. "You'll know when you need to push. Your body will tell you, and you'll do so instinctively. It won't be possible for you not to" she continued, as Phryne listened attentively. "And I'll be right here with you" she assured her, smiling comfortingly as she spoke. "Your body will tell you when you need to push, and so will I" she advised. "I promise you, darling, you can do this" she stated with conviction. Phryne was comforted by Mac's words, and reassured by her confidence, so nodded in agreement. Despite still not being entirely convinced she was capable of delivering these babies. Phryne remained silent for a few moments as she considered the information, before broaching the second question at the forefront of her mind.

"What… what's going to happen from now until the babies are born?" Phryne asked quietly. "I mean, what can I expect to happen?" she asked for clarity. Mac looked upon her with that same look of patience and understanding that she always bore, and Phryne found herself feeling considerably less self-conscious and ridiculous than she had done initially. She remained calm and Mac answered her question.

"In the days that pass from now until the babies are born, you'll continue to experience the same soreness and pressure that you are now" Mac began tentatively. "But it will become stronger" she added gently. "You'll continue to dilate throughout the week, and I'll keep a close eye on you as you do" she assured her. "So if you do experience strong back pain, pressure in your pelvis and general discomfort, please don't worry, it's completely normal and it's supposed to happen" she advised. "If you have any concerns, telephone me immediately" she instructed. Phryne nodded in agreement. "As delivery approaches, you'll begin to experience contractions" she advised her. "They'll be small at first, almost like cramping, then they will become progressively stronger and more intense, as will the pressure you're currently experiencing" she advised. Phryne clenched her jaw and listened attentively, as she made a mental note of the information Mac was conveying. "The contractions do not mean that the babies are about to arrive immediately, but I'd like you to let me know if you have any concerns" she advised. "Especially if you the contractions become stronger and close together, and are accompanied by a desire to push" she explained. Phryne paled and Mac stroked her leg. "But it's likely that I'll be here with you before it gets to that stage" she assured her. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. "It's also likely that you'll lose some blood over the next few days" Mac advised. "It will be a small amount, and it's supposed to happen, it doesn't mean that anything is wrong" she assured her. "But when it does happen, I need you to tell me" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement, and Mac looked up at her sympathetically. "I know it's a lot to take in, darling, but all of it is completely normal, and you won't be alone for a moment" she advised. "I'm only ever a telephone call away" she reminded her. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"You have other patients, Mac" Phryne said gently. Mac saw the worry in her eyes.

"Well, technically, you count as three of them" Mac said lightly. Phryne laughed slightly in response.

"I suppose I do" Phryne agreed. Mac smiled softly, and watched as Phryne sat pensively for a few moments. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

 _Yes_ , thought Phryne, as dozens of questions sprung to her mind. But given how worried she was from the answers she had received, she felt it best to save some of her questions for a later date. But there were some which simply couldn't wait.

"Something that's worrying you?" Mac encouraged gently, sensing Phryne's hesitation. Phryne looked up at her with worried eyes.

"What if I don't know what to do once they do arrive?" Phryne asked quietly, overcome by shame and embarrassment at the question. "What if I don't know how to take care of them?" she asked. "I know you said they'll know I'm their mother and I'll make them feel safe, but what if I can't?" she asked nervously. Mac met Phryne's gaze with sympathetic eyes, and addressed the question in her usual, kind yet confident manner.

"You will make them feel safe, darling" Mac assured her. "You already do. You can tell from the way they respond to your touch, to your emotions, to your heartbeat" she explained. "They'll recognise you after they're born, and they will feel safe and happy and comforted when they're with you" she continued. "Your instincts are to protect and to care for people. You will comfort them naturally, without even realising that you're doing it" she advised. "It's clear from the questions you ask, the concerns you have about their well-being, and your focus upon their health over your own that you know exactly what to do" she stated with conviction. "And the rest, you can learn" she added easily. "And you'll be surrounded by people who are willing to teach you" she explained. Phryne looked up at Mac with worried eyes.

"Are you sure?" Phryne asked quietly.

"Yes" Mac responded without hesitation. Phryne stared at her for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

"Thank you" Phryne said gently. Mac smiled softly and nodded.

"You're welcome" she replied. Phryne smiled softly and met her gaze.

"Can you tell Jack what's happening?" Phryne asked tentatively. Mac nodded in response and rose to her feet, before crossing the room and opening the door. Phryne heard a brief, hushed exchange before Jack was admitted back into the room. Although he appeared confident and calm, she could see the worry in his eyes. She smiled at him gently in an attempt to allay it.

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed beside Phryne, and smiled warmly at her, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. She relaxed slightly against the pillows, and laced her fingers through his.

After speaking with Mac for a few minutes, the doctor said goodbye to her friends, reminding them that she would be returning on Saturday, but would come sooner if required. They both thanked her sincerely and said goodbye, before watching her leave the bedroom and close the door behind herself, leaving them alone together. Phryne exhaled sharply and turned towards Jack, who stroked her hand with his thumb. Phryne held Jack's gaze and smiled softly, to assure him she was fine, and he nodded gently in understanding. Phryne watched as Jack's eyes drifted towards her belly, where his focus remained for several moments, until he looked back up and met her gaze.

"Perhaps I should arrange for another officer to oversee Salvatore's transportation" Jack suggested. Phryne's expression softened and she shook her head, as he knew she would.

"No, Jack" Phryne said gently. "It's fine" she assured him. "You'll only be a couple of hours, and I'll ask Mr Butler to come and get you if anything happens, though it probably won't" she advised. Jack watched her closely, and was clearly conflicted. "Like we agreed last night, we can discuss it again closer to the time, when we know exactly what's happening" she reminded him. Jack nodded slowly in response. "I promise I won't have these babies without you" she added gently. Jack smiled softly and met her gaze.

Jack found himself feeling torn between wanting to be by her side throughout the week, to comfort and reassure her as matters progressed, and needing to see Salvatore locked in the cells with his own eyes so he knew it was done. He wanted Phryne to feel calm and safe and devoid of any unnecessary stresses during these last crucial days of her pregnancy, which was a difficult task given the recent actions of the Camorra and the approaching trial date. The fact he was due to testify on Tuesday was also a daunting prospect; not due to having to testify, but because it was so close to Phryne's time. He found himself wondering whether the babies would be born before the trial began, which was a possibility, from what Dr MacMillan had said. But he didn't want to think about the trial now. Phryne was right, they would discuss it at a later date. For the moment, he wanted to concentrate on making her feel as comfortable, and as supported as possible, in the days leading up to their babies' arrival. He squeezed Phryne's hand gently and offered her a warm smile.

"What would you like to do today?" Jack asked kindly. He could tell from the glint in her eye that the response he was about to receive would be one of sarcasm of the highest order.

"Well, I thought we might have breakfast in the garden, then ride horses along the foreshore, before spending the afternoon at Luna Park…" Phryne began, rattling off the list as Jack smirked in response. "Before having dinner in the city, going to the theatre in the evening, then dancing all night at the Green Mill" she added lightly. Jack's eyes shone and his smirk increased. Phryne's teasing expression softened and she smiled. "Or we could just sit together, talk, read and listen to music, for as long as I am able to stay conscious" she said gently. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Then that's what we'll do" Jack said kindly. Phryne smiled gratefully in response.

"And perhaps we could play poker?" she suggested, her eyes lighting up at the prospect. Jack blinked. Playing poker with his heavily pregnant wife was indeed appealing, though a rather strange notion. But it was very 'Phryne', and he expected nothing less. And part of him was a little wary of just how much thought she had put into the list of things she really wanted to do that day…

"Of course" Jack responded easily, before rising from the bed and offering her his hand.

Over the next couple of days, Phryne and Jack spent the majority of their time together in their bedroom, reading, talking and playing cards, in between Phryne's increasingly frequent periods of sleep. She found herself losing track of time over the days which passed, and Thursday and Friday blurred into one elongated day of sleep, light refreshments, card games and Dorothy Sayers. There was a brief visit from Mrs Stanley on Friday morning, with the matriarch observing her niece's tiredness and excusing herself from her company to enable her to get some rest. Which Phryne, who was truly exhausted, was immeasurably grateful for.

As Mac had predicted, the pain and discomfort she was experiencing did become more intense, with pain sometimes being so unbearable that it brought tears to her eyes. She tried her best to hide the extent of her pain from Jack, which she knew was a tall order, though she commended herself on her success. But on Friday evening, the pain in her lower back and the pressure in her pelvis was so strong that she began to cry in the middle of one of their poker games, dropping the cards to the floor and bracing herself of the couch. Jack held her and allowed her to hold onto him, rubbing her back as she tried to calm herself. She breathed words of apology and reassurance as he held her, and tried to focus on his voice as he soothed and assured her in kind. After a few moments she was quite recovered, though utterly mortified, and she made a joke about him peeking at her cards, before requesting that they continue the game. Which Jack agreed to, despite his palpable concern for her.

After enduring another bad night's sleep, Phryne found herself feeling utterly exhausted by the time Mac arrived on Saturday morning, and it took all the energy she had to endure the examination. She was comforted by Mac's reassurances that the babies were healthy and well, and their heartbeats were strong. However, her relief quickly turned to terror, when Jack was excused from the room and the intimate examination undertaken, which revealed she was now three centimetres dilated. Phryne sat up against her pillows and stared at Mac as she explained. She didn't understand why she was so surprised; she knew this was going to happen, she'd even discussed it with Mac a couple of days before. But knowing it would happen, and experiencing it, were somehow two very different things indeed.

"It's fine, darling" Mac soothed, sensing Phryne's distress, despite her attempts to hide it. "How have you been feeling since I last saw you?" she asked gently. Phryne considered the question for a moment before responding.

"The pain in my lower back is very strong, and almost incessant" Phryne advised. "And the pressure I'm feeling is sometimes unbearable, and almost painful" she explained. Mac nodded calmly in response, as she looked up at her friend sympathetically. Whilst Phryne was glad it was clearly normal, it provided her with little comfort, given how much it hurt. And the knowledge that it was only going to get worse was terrifying. She wasn't sure that she could bear it.

"I know you're in pain, darling" Mac said gently. "But everything is progressing as it should" she assured her. "I don't believe this is going to continue for much longer" she advised. Phryne's breath hitched and Mac squeezed her hand. "It's alright" she assured her. "Everything's alright" she soothed. Phryne nodded slowly in response and blinked back the tears which threatened to fall.

"Would you tell Jack, please?" Phryne asked. She felt ill-equipped at doing so herself. Mac nodded.

"Of course I will" she assured her kindly, before rising from the bed and walking across the bedroom and towards the door. Phryne wiped her eyes whilst they talked, and released a calming breath as Jack entered the room and made his way towards her, taking up his place by her side. She forced a reassuring smile and met his gaze. He could see from her eyes that she was terrified. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Phryne exhaled deeply.

"Given the progress you have made over the past couple of days" Mac began gently, drawing both Phryne and Jack from their unspoken conversation and towards their physician and friend, "I'd like to come and check on you every day" she explained. Jack nodded immediately in agreement, and Phryne did moments later, albeit rather nervously.

"Yes, of course" Phryne responded. "Thank you" she added. Mac nodded slowly.

"You're doing so well, darling" Mac assured Phryne, who clearly didn't believe her. She was about to respond that she wasn't doing anything, which she judged to be true, but she knew such a statement would be met with disagreement from both other parties in the room, so she decided against it. Instead, she simply nodded politely, and focused on Mac as she continued to speak. "I know you're uncomfortable, but try and rest as much as you can, eat as much as you feel able to, and stay hydrated" she instructed. "A hot bath may help to ease some of your discomfort" she suggested. Phryne nodded. She intended to bathe as soon as Mac left.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely. Mac smiled and nodded gently. She hated seeing her friend in pain, and wished there was more she could offer her than advice and kind words.

"You know where I am if you need me" Mac reminded Phryne, before meet Jack's gaze too, and watching as he nodded in response and also conveyed his gratitude. "I'll see myself out" she advised, before turning on the spot and heading out of the room. Phryne took in a calming breath and turned towards Jack.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, his eyes holding her gaze. She smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm fine, Jack" Phryne assured him. She knew he was now having serious reservations about overseeing Salvatore's transportation the following night, and didn't want him not to attend on her account. Despite the fact that the thought of him leaving made her feel incredibly uneasy, and she had to try very hard to keep her already erratic emotions under control. "I'm going to have a bath" she informed him, accepting his hand as he helped her to rise to her feet.

Phryne winced at the pain in her lower back as her body protested as she rose. Jack stepped in front of her immediately and she leaned against him, pressing her hand into her lower back in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Jack, who was mindful of the amount of pain she was in and was afraid to aggravate it, placed one hand on her upper back and one on her waist, as held onto his shoulder and exhaled deeply.

"Sorry" Phryne breathed, before stepping back and shifting on the spot in an attempt to ease some of the discomfort.

"Don't be" Jack responded immediately, his voice kind and understanding. "I'll ask Dorothy to come and assist you" he added gently. Phryne looked up and met his gaze.

"Jack, there's really no need" Phryne responded calmly. She didn't want him to think she was a fragile little creature who couldn't do anything for herself. Even though she was beginning to wonder whether this could actually be the case. Jack met her gaze and placed his hand on her waist.

"I really think you should have someone with you" Jack explained. He didn't wish to undermine her, but the thought of something happening to her concerned him greatly; she wasn't steady on her feet, and she wasn't feeling well. What if she fell? Phryne was about to protest, but the concern in his voice and his eyes made doing so impossible. She sighed gently and nodded in understanding.

"Then perhaps you could come and sit with me?" she suggested gently. Jack's expression softened and he nodded.

"Of course" he responded chivalrously. Phryne smiled softly and walked with him towards the bathroom, her hand still pressed to her lower back.

"Though I'm afraid there isn't enough room in the tub for both of us" Phryne teased. Jack smirked in response and closed the bathroom door behind them both.

After bathing for almost half an hour, Phryne changed into one of her white cotton day dresses and applied some make-up, before sitting at the table with Jack and enjoying breakfast. Although the bath had restored her somewhat, she still felt uncomfortable, and her anxiety about the impending arrival of her babies caused her to feel rather nauseous. So she ate a cautiously, enjoying a light breakfast of one piece of toast and some scrambled eggs, whilst sipping some very cold water, which refreshed her. After breakfast, she and Jack tended to their respective correspondence. By the time Phryne had finished writing her response to Jane's most recent letter, the discomfort in her lower back was too much, and she excused herself to sit on the chaise. Jack quickly finished writing out the cheque he was preparing, and rose to join her, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Phryne called, as she adjusted the cushions on the chaise and slowly eased herself down onto it. She relaxed back against the cushions and smoothed her dress over her belly, looking up at Sheila as she entered the room. Sheila looked from Jack to Phryne with affection.

"Good morning, dears" Sheila greeted warmly, her attentions upon Phryne as she spoke. "Your Mr Bert and Mr Cec are downstairs, and have asked if they might have a quick word with you" she explained tentatively. "I explained I'd have to see if you were awake" she advised. Phryne smiled softly and nodded. Although she was tired, she felt too uncomfortable to sleep. And as she was sure her friends had been rather delicately advised as to her well-being, she felt confident that it must be important for them to request an audience.

"Please let him know that I am awake, and I'd be delighted to see them" Phryne replied kindly. Sheila smiled and nodded, before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Phryne could feel Jack's concern as he crossed the room and sat in the armchair opposite her with enviable ease.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Jack asked tentatively. Phryne met his gaze and smiled patiently.

"A conversation is one of the few things I am still capable of" Phryne replied gently. Jack offered her a tight smile and nodded, watching as Phryne got herself comfortable on the chaise. A few moments later, Bert and Cec were guided into the room by Sheila, who promptly departed.

"Hello Bert, Cec" Phryne greeted warmly. It felt like ages since she'd last seen them. Or her parlour, or the outside world. Or her feet.

"Alright" Bert replied.

"G'day, Miss" responded Cec, who stood nervously by the door, as though fearful close contact with her might cause her to go into labour. Phryne looked up at Bert and was relieved to find that he was labouring under no such misapprehension. Though he was looking at her with a palpable concern which might almost rival Jack's. She sighed gently.

"I promise I'm not contagious" Phryne said lightly, earning a small smirk from Bert, and an excellent guppy-fish expression from Cec. Her expression softened. "Come and sit down" she invited.

Bert hesitated for a moment, before nodding in agreement, and walking towards the window. He picked up one of the chairs, and was followed by Cec, who did likewise, before carrying them both over towards Phryne. The wharfies sat down comfortably in Phryne's boudoir and exchanged polite greetings with Jack, before turning their attentions back towards her. Cec stared very unsubtly at her belly for several moments, until Bert, who had glanced at it then met her gaze, cleared his throat quietly. Both men were uncharacteristically quiet for a few moments. Bert wasn't even smoking.

"There's no need to stand on ceremony, I'm perfectly fine" Phryne assured them both, determinedly ignoring the deep ache in her lower back and the pressure in her pelvis which proved contrary. "Now, how can I help you both?" she asked, cradling her belly with her hand as she focused her attentions on Bert, who seemed the most likely of the pair to speak. And after a few moments, he proved her right.

"You alright?" Bert asked, trying not to let his concern for her enter his voice. Phryne smiled warmly and nodded.

"Perfectly fine, Bert" Phryne assured him, before waiting patiently for him to continue. Bert seemed to be considering something for a few moments, before nodding in response, and then continuing to speak.

"Me 'n Cec got told by a cabbie we knew that he saw someone drive a cab into the land behind the abandoned clothes-makin' warehouse in Carlton last night" Bert began. "He saw two blokes dressed in black walk out o' there 'n get into another car, which drove off" he advised. "When he went to investigate, he found the cab on fire, all burned out" he informed them. Phryne listened attentively and nodded in understanding. "He knew we was makin' enquiries, so he told us 'bout it this afternoon, and we went to see it" he explained. Jack nodded encouragingly. "The license plate was charred, but you can still make out the number" he declared. "It's the cab what knocked that copper down, alright" he explained, before turning to Jack, who was about to speak. "I called Tarzan – Collins" he added, for Phryne's benefit, "from the payphone, and we stayed there til some o' your men got there" he advised. "Then we came straight here to let you know" he stated.

"Thank you, Albert" Jack stated sincerely. Bert met his gaze and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne echoed. Bert turned towards her and met her gaze.

"No worries" he replied, his eyes drifting from her face to the hand which was cradling her belly, which he looked at warily, before meeting her gaze once more.

"Did your friend get a good look at the men who abandoned the taxi?" Phryne asked. Bert shook his head.

"Nah, he was arguin' with a punter about a fare at the time" Bert advised. "Said they were both foreign-lookin' 'n dressed in black, 'n that's all I could get outta the useless bugger" he said, annoyance present in his voice. Phryne suppressed a private smile.

"Well, he helped you to find the taxi, for which I'm sure he has your gratitude" Phryne reminded him. "He certainly has mine" she added. Bert nodded.

"Yair" he replied. Phryne smiled at him gently, and his expression softened. "We got some other leads to follow, some other people to speak to, so we'll let ya know if we hear anythin' else" he advised.

"Thank you, Bert" Phryne said sincerely. Bert nodded.

"No worries" Bert replied gently, before nodding towards Cec, and rising to his feet. "Well, we best be off" he added, prompting Cec to rise sharply to his feet. Phryne suppressed a smirk, and Jack rose an eyebrow. She was about to speak when Bert looked down upon her. "You telephone us if you need anythin', alright?" he instructed. Phryne met his gaze and smiled gratefully.

"Are your midwifery skills as good as your driving?" Phryne asked lightly, hoping to reassure him. Bert blushed, and for a moment Phryne regretted her levity. Cec cleared his throat quietly as he returned the chairs to their rightful positions by the window. Bert smiled softly at Bert. "I will, Bert" she assured him. "Thank you" she added sincerely. Bert nodded, gestured towards Cec, exchanged goodbyes and swiftly departed. Phryne looked up at Jack, who was smirking. She shrugged innocently and picked up his book, as Phryne found her Dorothy Sayers novel and curled up into a comfortable position and read.

Phryne spent the remainder of the day sleeping, reading, eating lightly and attending the bathroom at frustratingly frequent intervals. After resting on the chaise for the majority of the day, surrounded by cushions and blankets, Phryne woke after seven o'clock feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'm just going to lie down for a while" she advised Jack, rising slowly to her feet and heading towards the bed, which was her sanctuary.

When Phryne woke an hour later, the pain in her lower back and the pressure in her pelvis was so intense that she felt tears stinging her eyes. She grit her teeth to stop them from falling, and blinked rapidly, as she rose to her feet and headed slowly towards the bathroom. She braced her hands on the sink and leaned forward, pressing her hand into her lower back in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the discomfort, but to no avail. The ache was so strong, and the pressure in her pelvis was now becoming painful, and she found herself feeling incredibly scared. She choked out a sob and immediately burst into tears, clamping her hand to her mouth in an attempt to suppress it, and feeling utterly ridiculous. This pain was nothing compared to childbirth – if she couldn't even handle this, how on earth could she deliver two babies? Phryne's frantic thought process was distracted by Jack, who knocked gently on the door, having heard her crying.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently. Phryne inhaled sharply and wiped her tears away, before standing up as straight as she could and walking slowly over to the bathroom door, which she opened. Jack looked down upon her with concern, his expression softening as he saw the emotion in her eyes. She felt him place his hand on her waist as he stepped towards her.

"It's nothing" Phryne assured him, not wanting him to panic. "It just hurts, it's fine. Nothing's happened" she added quickly. Jack nodded in understanding and stroked her waist tenderly. He wished there was something – anything – that he could do for her. He hated seeing her in pain, and the knowledge that she was trying to conceal it made his heart ache. As did the fact that her current predicament was entirely his fault.

"Would a bath help?" Jack asked hopefully. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"I hope so" Phryne replied. Jack nodded confidently and Phryne stepped back a little, allowing him to join her in the bathroom, and shut the door behind them both.

After bathing for just over thirty minutes, Phryne found the pain in her lower back slowly begin to ease, and her entire body started to relax. So much so that she almost fell asleep, and might have done so, had Jack not gently called her name, drawing her back from the precipice. She hummed in acknowledgement and looked up at him, feeling the warm water surrounding her body, as her babies kicked excitedly inside her.

"You're falling asleep" Jack informed her. Phryne blinked tiredly.

"I want to stay here" Phryne said weakly, despite knowing it wasn't possible. "I want to stay" she added tiredly, her eyes closing heavily. Jack stroked some hair from her face and cupped her cheek. She looked up at him drowsily.

"We need to get you to bed" Jack explained. Phryne sighed gently and blinked. She could've cried. The bath was the only place where she felt moderately comfortable. But Jack was right. So she nodded in response and sniffed slightly, before allowing him to help her to her feet. Jack wrapped her in a bath towel and helped her out of the tub, and waited patiently as she slowly dried herself and changed. He then escorted her to the bed, turned off the lamp, and sat down beside her.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said quietly. Jack smiled gently at her and stroked her hair.

"Try and get some sleep" Jack encouraged. Phryne hummed in agreement and closed her eyes, and moments later was fast asleep.

Despite her discomfort, Phryne slept marginally better on that night than she had on those which had preceded it. Despite the constant presence of her pain and discomfort, she rose only three or four times to attend the bathroom, and remained in a state of deep sleep during the periods in between. But when she rose shortly after eight o'clock, she felt a very strange sensation, and sat up immediately. She felt her stomach tighten as fear paralysed her, and she turned quickly to her left with Jack's name on her lips, but she knew he wasn't there even before she checked. He didn't appear to be in the bedroom, either. Phryne inhaled sharply and let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself and stop herself from descending into panic. She exhaled a deep breath, before slowly rising to her feet. She felt the strange sensation between her legs, and swallowed hard, before walking towards the bathroom as quickly as she was able to.

As soon as she was inside, she closed the door behind her and sat down upon the toilet, before pulling her nightdress up and opening her legs. Even though her belly was large and obscured her view, she could clearly see a small quantity blood upon her inner thighs, and she felt her heart and stomach clench. The blood didn't looked fresh, it looked strange, and she found herself becoming increasingly more afraid. She placed her hand on her belly, and could feel both babies moving, which reassured her greatly. But still, something wasn't right. Why was she bleeding? Moments before she descended into panic, she remembered Mac mentioning something about light bleeding being normal, and wondered if this was the case. But it didn't _look_ normal, whatever it was. Phryne took in a deep breath to calm herself, and let it out slowly, before taking charge of the situation. Mac would be here soon, and everything would be fine. She just needed to stay calm. She could feel the babies moving, and she was experiencing the exact same degree of pain and discomfort as she had been for the past few days. And she was quite confident that she had stopped bleeding. Phryne sniffed lightly and quickly cleaned herself up, before washing her hands and opening the bathroom door. She was about to step into the bedroom when she noticed the door to the room opening, and Jack and Mac walked inside together. Seeing them both reignited her fear, and she felt tears burning in her eyes as she stepped quietly into the room. Jack looked up and locked eyes with her, and his calm expression immediately became grave.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, hurrying towards her. Mac closed the door behind her and followed quickly behind. "What is it?" he asked calmly, placing his hand on her waist as he spoke. Phryne suddenly found herself feeling both frightened and embarrassed, and unsure of exactly what to say. Mac stepped into view and looked at her with curiosity and concern. Phryne inhaled sharply and looked from Jack to Mac.

"I… There was blood" Phryne said delicately. Phryne saw fear cross Jack's expression, but Mac looked perfectly calm, and placed her hand on her arm.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, her voice and manner reassuring. Jack looked from Phryne to Mac, then returned his attentions to his wife. He appeared confused and concerned, but a little calmer. "It's normal to bleed at this stage. But I need to examine you, alright?" she said tentatively. Phryne nodded in agreement and allowed Jack to lead her back towards the bed, as Mac washed her hands.

Jack encouraged Phryne to lay down in the correct position, offering her words of comfort and reassurance as he assisted her, before sitting by her side and taking her hand.

"Will you stay?" Phryne asked, attempting to suppress the tremor in her voice. Jack nodded confidently and took her hand.

"Of course I will" he assured her, lacing his fingers through hers as he spoke, as Mac came out of the bathroom and headed towards them. "Everything's going to be fine" he assured her. Phryne nodded in agreement and let out a deep breath, as Mac appeared at the bottom of the bed, and explained that she was about to begin the examination. Phryne was grateful she didn't ask Jack to leave. After a minute which felt like an eternity, Mac drew Phryne's nightdress back down to cover her, and walked up towards her and Jack. Phryne looked up at her with worried eyes as Jack helped her to sit up against the pillows.

"The bleeding is normal, darling, and it's nothing to worry about" Mac assured her confidently. "It's because your cervix is dilating" she advised. "You may find you lose a little more blood, which will look very much the same as it did before" she advised tentatively. "It's a sign that matters are progressing" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"But everything's alright?" Phryne asked. Mac nodded immediately.

"Everything's fine" Mac assured her. "The first baby's head is still fully engaged, exactly where it needs to be for delivery" she advised. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in response. "I'm going to listen to their heartbeats now, alright?" she added. Phryne nodded keenly and held Jack's hand as Mac examined her belly and listened to the heartbeats. Mac confirmed that the babies were healthy and strong, and Phryne felt relief flood her. Although Mac had warned her to expect some bleeding, when she saw it, her immediate thought was that something must be wrong.

Phryne found herself feeling much calmer as the examination continued, with Mac carrying out the usual checks and asking the now familiar questions. When it was over, Mac sat at the end of the bed with her medical bag, as Jack and Phryne watched her attentively.

"You're still three centimetres dilated, and the babies are getting ready to be born" Mac explained gently. Phryne squeezed Jack's hand very tightly. "Based on the progress you're making, I don't believe you're going to be pregnant for much longer" she explained gently. "I'd imagine you'll be meeting your babies in the next two to three days" she advised. Phryne paled and nodded, before turning instinctively towards Jack, who met her gaze with a reassuring expression.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. Phryne nodded in agreement and turned back towards Mac.

"But they aren't coming today?" asked Phryne, who was terrified at the prospect. Mac shook her head.

"No, I don't believe so" Mac replied confidently. "You aren't in active labour, and I don't believe they'll be born today" she advised. "Obviously, if you do experience any contractions, or feel an urge to push, I need you to telephone me immediately" she explained. Phryne nodded.

"Of course" Phryne responded, her voice low and rather vacant. She couldn't believe it. Mac looked up at her with a reassuring expression.

"But I don't believe that's a telephone call you'll be making today" Mac assured her gently, much to Phryne's evident relief. "Besides, today is the last day of August, and as your children have spent the majority of your pregnancy undermining me, I'm sure they wouldn't be so conventional as to arrive when I said they should" she advised. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "No. I'm confident these babies will be born in September. Very early September" she advised them both. Jack nodded in response and looked down at Phryne, who appeared calm and composed, despite the fear in her eyes.

"What do I do?" Phryne asked. Mac smiled gently.

"Exactly what you have been doing, darling" Mac assured her. "Try to rest as much as you can, eat little and often, and keep hydrated" she advised. "And call me if you have any concerns" she added. Phryne nodded obediently in response. "And I know it's hard, but try to relax as much as possible" she said gently, despite feeling ridiculous for the very suggestion. "You're progressing beautifully" she assured her. "Your body and your babies are doing exactly what they should be doing" she added. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Thank you" Phryne said, her voice quiet but sincere. Mac smiled softly and stroked her leg tenderly.

"Everything's fine" Mac soothed. Phryne forced a smile and nodded. Mac looked up at Jack, and they exchanged a look, before the physician returned her attentions to her patient. "Have a bath, something to eat, and rest" she instructed. Phryne nodded obediently. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning" she assured her kindly. "But you know how to reach me if you need to before" she explained. Phryne nodded again.

"Yes" Phryne confirmed, after realising she had been in some kind of stupor. "Thank you" she repeated. Mac nodded in response, exchanged goodbyes with the Robinsons, and then left the room. Phryne, who appeared to be in shock, turned slowly towards Jack, who bore a mask of confident and reassurance which drew her out of her despair. She forced a smile.

"Two to three days" Phryne repeated. Jack's eyes warmed and his expression softened, as he held her gaze and nodded in confirmation. "I can't believe it" she said quietly, her tone one of awe and fear. Jack squeezed her hand.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. "You're going to be fine" he assured her confidently, with such conviction that she almost believed it was true. She exhaled deeply and nodded in agreement, forcing a polite smile. "Would you like me to run you a bath?" he offered kindly, knowing it helped to ease her discomfort, both physically and emotionally. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne responded. Jack nodded.

"Of course" Jack replied easily, stroking her hand and then releasing it, before rising to his feet. "I'll be right back" he assured her. Phryne smiled politely and watched as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Once Jack was out of sight, Phryne looked down at her belly, and wrapped her arms around it protectively, cradling it tenderly. Her expression softened and she stared down at it in wonder. It seemed impossible that the two little babies she could feel moving around inside her now were almost ready to arrive – and that she'd soon be holding them in her arms, not cradling them in between. For a moment the intense fear she felt was replaced by unbridled euphoria, and she found herself feeling exhilarated. But then then pressure in her pelvis increased, becoming painful once more, and her fear returned to her tenfold.

After enjoying a long bath and a light breakfast, Phryne spent the entire day in bed, with Jack either lying beside her or sitting in a chair by her side. She spent the majority of the day asleep, supported by cushions and pillows, which eased her discomfort. Her deep periods of rest were interrupted only by the need to attend the bathroom, enjoy some light refreshments, or walk around for a few minutes in an attempt to ease the pain in her lower back. But since Mac's departure, the day seemed to pass quickly, and in something of a blur for Phryne, who found herself thanking Mr Butler for dinner as he carried the tray out of the room, what felt like just a short while after he had served her breakfast. She wouldn't be aware of the time at all, had it not been for Jack, who sat anxiously beside her, and asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Are you sure you're happy for me to go tonight?" Jack asked, his stomach tightening at the thought. He felt incredibly unsettled about leaving her, especially when she was in such pain, and so close to her time. The fact that she'd have no reassuring female presence in the house did little to calm his nerves. And it was almost twenty to eight, he needed to be at the station by eight to brief his officers. So he had to leave soon.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne assured him, opening her book to the marked page and meeting his gaze. "I'll be perfectly fine" she stated with conviction. "Nothing's going to happen tonight" she informed him. "Your children are perfectly content where they are, for the moment" she advised him. "Though I am becoming rather keen for them to come out" she added lightly. Jack smiled sympathetically in response, but was quickly overcome by discomfort at the prospect of leaving her. Which seemed utterly wrong.

"Are you sure I can't ask Dorothy to stay with you?" Jack asked. "It's not too late."

"I'll be fine" Phryne repeated, her voice patient and kind. "I just want to finish my book and get some sleep" she explained tiredly. "I won't be very good company" she informed him. "And I'll be fast asleep by the time you return" she informed him. Jack considered her words for a few moments, before nodding slowly in response. It was clear she had made up her mind. And he didn't want to distress her by arguing his case further. Besides, Dr MacMillan had seemed very confident that their children would not be arriving today. And he'd only be a ten minute drive away. So he nodded resignedly, and removed his black notebook from his breast pocket.

"This is the number for the Court" Jack advised, tearing out a page from the notebook and handing it to her. Phryne accepted it and nodded.

"I'll call you if anything happens" Phryne advised, stroking her belly as she spoke. "But it won't" she assured him confidently. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"I'll be back by the time you wake up" Jack assured her. Phryne placed the piece of paper down beside the phone and nodded.

"And I'll be right here when you return" Phryne responded gently. "Unless Bunji calls and invites me dancing" she added teasingly. Jack smirked and nodded.

"Well, try not to weary yourself" Jack responded, before leaning in and kissing her gently on the cheek. Phryne turned to the side and brushed her lips against his, before placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him deeply, causing electricity to course through her veins. She broke the kiss breathlessly moments later, and smiled against his lips as she felt his strong hand upon her belly, his fingers splaying protectively across her taut skin. "I expect all three of you to be here when I return" Jack informed her. Phryne rose an eyebrow and smiled.

"Of course" Phryne responded easily. Jack's expression softened and he stroked her belly tenderly. Phryne's breath caught in her throat.

"Try and get some sleep" Jack encouraged. Phryne smiled softly.

"I will" Phryne assured him. Jack nodded and rose to his feet. "Jack" Phryne said, reaching for his hand as he rose. He turned towards her and met her gaze, watching her with tender eyes. Her expression softened. "Thank you for everything. For being here, for… putting up with me, and being so patient and understanding" she said, somewhat nervously. "I really appreciate it" she added sincerely. "And I love you" she said warmly, her eyes softening as she spoke. "I'm sorry I don't say it enough" she advised. Jack stepped back towards her and leaned down, kissing her tenderly on the lips, as he found himself feeling flooded with warmth and emotion. Phryne broke the kiss breathlessly and met his gaze.

"You don't have to say it at all" Jack assured her kindly. He knew she found the words difficult to say, and in truth, constant declarations of love weren't necessary for either of them; they showed each other their love in countless ways, every single day. "I love you too" he added warmly. Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled. "I'll be back soon" he assured her. Phryne nodded in agreement and let go of his hand, and watched as he walked across the room and towards the door. He was about to step onto the landing when she called to him again.

"Sayonara!" Phryne called. Jack stood up straight and turned his head towards her, raising an eyebrow at her amused expression.

"Goodbye, Miss Fisher" Jack responded lightly. Phryne smiled softly.

"Goodbye, Jack" she returned. Jack nodded, stepped onto the landing and closed the door behind him, before walking quickly along the landing and heading downstairs before he could change his mind.

As soon as Jack left the room, Phryne felt her stomach drop, and the anxiety which she had somehow managed to keep at bay held her heart in a vice-like grip once more. The babies, who sensed their mother's sharp change in mood, began to kick with concern, and she rubbed her belly soothingly to comfort them, smiling fondly as she felt the movements against her palm. She wouldn't be able to feel them like this for much longer. She felt a pang of loss at the knowledge, which was quickly replaced by nervous excitement, as she pictured herself holding them in her arms. She smiled softly, leaned back against the pillows, and continued to read.

After finishing the final three chapters of her book, Phryne found herself feeling very tired, and incredibly sore. She slowly eased herself down into a comfortable position on her side, arranged some cushions around herself, and turned off the bedside lamp, before surrendering herself to sleep once more.

When Phryne woke an hour and a half later, it was not due to intense pain, or a nightmare, or an urgent need to attend the bathroom. Instead, it was due to the shrill ringing of the telephone, which drew her immediately from her sleep. She groaned tiredly and reached for the phone instinctively, answering it on the second ring, as she drew the receiver to her ear.

"Phryne Robinson" Phryne said tiredly, her words slightly slurred from sleep. There was a brief pause before the caller responded.

"Mrs Robinson?" came the voice. "I'm Mrs Whitshaw, school nurse at Worley Grammar School" she advised. Phryne's eyes opened immediately, and her stomach clenched. She recognised the woman's name, and the fact of her call and the lateness of the hour ensured that she had her complete attention.

"Is Jane alright?" Phryne asked anxiously, pushing herself up into a sitting position with some difficulty, as cold fear gripped her. "Has something happened to my daughter?" she asked, now finding herself fully awake.

"I'm afraid Jane has been taken ill, Mrs Robinson" the calm and gentle yet matter-of-fact voice responded. "I suspect she is suffering from appendicitis" she explained gently. Phryne felt her stomach clench, and her breath caught in her throat. "The ambulance has just left, and is taking her to the Royal Women's Hospital" she advised. Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor, and was calm enough to form coherent thoughts, as panic threatened to overcome her.

"I'll be there at once" Phryne responded immediately, nervousness present in her tone. "Thank you for calling" she added politely, pushing her bedsheets and pillows aside and planting her feet upon the ground.

"Not at all, Mrs Robinson" came the response. "I'll meet you at the hospital presently" she advised. Phryne nodded in agreement, thanked her once more, and hung up the phone, trying to suppress the cold fear and panic which threatened to overwhelm her, as she rose to her feet and walked as quickly as she could towards her dressing room.

Maria Salvatore smiled and hung up the telephone, before turning towards Dr Dwyer, and smirking proudly, as her cold eyes met his.

"That was magnificent" Dr Dwyer proclaimed, his dark eyes holding her gaze. "In another life you would've made a very fine actress" he advised. Maria sniggered coolly.

"She'll be leaving within the next five minutes, I'd imagine" Maria declared calmly, reaching for her whiskey and staring at the amber liquid in the crystal glass. "Which means she'll be with us within the hour" she added icily, before bring the glass to her lips, and downing its contents.


	146. Chapter 113

Fifteen minutes before Maria Salvatore telephoned Phryne posing as Jane's school nurse, Roberto Salvatore was handcuffed by the prison guard who his mother had bought, offering him a princely sum for ensuring her son's escape. The plan had been arranged perfectly, and the method practiced dozens of times by Roberto and the guard in the privacy of his jail cell. And so when the guard took Roberto's hands and cuffed them behind his back, and slipped the key between his fingers, the motion was smooth and subtle and unseen by the governor, who was briefing the two detectives who had come to drive the man to the cells beneath the courthouse. He was signing the order just as the Roberto felt the key between his fingers, his eyes darkening as he smiled.

"You tell Jack Robinson to telephone me the moment this man is in his custody" the governor ordered. Detective Constable Riley nodded in approval.

"Yes, Sir" he assured him, before turning towards his colleague. Detective Constable Rivers, and nodding. Rivers then walked towards the prisoner and checked his cuffs, which were secure, and then grabbed him by the arms and marched him out.

"We should arrive within fifteen minutes" Detective Constable Riley assured the governor, who held his gaze and nodded slowly in response, as he put the lid on his fountain pen.

"Keep an eye on him" The governor warned. "The man's dangerous" he added in a quiet undertone. "One of the most dangerous men you'll ever have the misfortune to come across" he stated, as the guard watched Roberto Salvatore being led out of view. Detective Constable Riley nodded in agreement.

"We will, Sir" he assured the wary governor. "I'll deliver him to Inspector Robinson directly" he stated confidently. The guard smiled privately. _Will you now?_ He thought, as he walked slowly towards the governor, who nodded politely in his direction.

"Thank you" the governor said politely. The guard adopted a formal expression and nodded once.

"You're welcome, Sir" he assured him, before walking calmly back through the building and towards the cells, his mind filled with notions of how he was going to spend Maria Salvatore's money.

"I look forward to the Inspector's call" the governor advised, prompting the detective constable to nod in response. The men exchanged polite goodbyes, before the officer hurried towards his colleague, who was pushing Salvatore's head down as he got him into the back of the vehicle.

Detective Constable Rivers slammed the door behind Salvatore, before turning towards his colleague and nodding to confirm all was as it should be. Detective Constable Riley nodded in understanding, before making his way towards the driver's side door, and easing himself into the seat. Once both officers were in the car, they closed the doors behind them, and Detective Constable Riley adjusted the mirror, glancing briefly at Roberto Salvatore, who was staring out of the window with an expression of vague disinterest.

"Enjoy the view on the journey to the courthouse, Salvatore" Detective Constable Rivers advised, placing his hand on his service pistol for reassurance. "The last trip you'll be taken on will be to the gallows" he stated confidently. Roberto Salvatore remained silent and didn't react at all, but simply continued to stare out of the window, as the engine started, and the journey began to the courthouse.

As the officers drove in silence, Roberto Salvatore began to work on removing his handcuffs. He'd had plenty of time to practice, and had gotten the time down to fifteen seconds in his cell, but the movement of the car made the process take slightly longer. But only by ten seconds.

Roberto Salvatore allowed the handcuffs to fall silently onto the back seat, and laid down the key with them, as he flexed his wrists and stared at the officers in front of him. He waited for a couple of minutes until they were driving along a dark road which was sparsely lit by lamplight, as he knew it would be. He then took a deep breath, counted to three, and launched himself forward with all his might, grabbing the unsuspecting driver around the neck in a chokehold, and squeezing with all his might.

The car skidded and veered across the road, as the constable tried to keep control of the vehicle. His colleague reacted quickly, at first attempting to wrench Salvatore's arm from around the driver's neck, before reaching for his service pistol. Salvatore waited until the officer had unholstered the weapon, before tightening his hold on the driver's neck with his right arm, then grabbing his colleague with his left, and slamming his head into the dashboard repeatedly. The driver slammed on the breaks and Salvatore was thrown against the back of the driver and passenger seats, but managed to maintain his grip on the neck of the driver, who, like his colleague, quickly fell unconscious, his head lolling helplessly to the side. Salvatore released his hold on the driver, then turned towards his colleague, whose head he slammed against the dashboard twice more for good measure.

Salvatore then leaned back in his seat, took in a deep breath, and moved himself across to the far end of the cushioned seat. Knowing that it was impossible to open the back doors of police cars from the inside (for obvious reasons), he braced himself against the side of the car and kicked out the glass with two strong motions. He then kicked away the remaining shards of glass surrounding the window, before crawling across the seat, and carefully climbing out of window, his feet crunching on the gravel and glass upon the ground. He then quickly made his way to the passenger side of the vehicle, wrenching the door open and dragging out the first unconscious officer, who he dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. He found his service pistol in the foot well and pocketed it, before moving around the vehicle and doing the same to the driver, dumping him and then disarming him. Knowing that he had little time, Salvatore quickly dragged both men to the side of the road, rolling their bodies onto a strip of grass beside it. Without a second glance, he hurried back towards the vehicle, opened the driver's side door and started the engine, before driving in a calm and unobtrusive manner towards his mother's safe house, leaving the fallen officers to their fate.

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Phryne pushed herself to her feet and made her way as quickly as she could towards her dressing room, her stomach churning as fear threatened to overwhelm her. The fast pace at which she attempted to reach her dressing room exacerbated her already prevalent physical discomfort, and the combination of her own physical pain and distress at Jane's potentially life-threatening ailment caused tears to burn in her eyes as fear flooded her. She took in a deep breath and pressed her hand firmly into her lower back, in an attempt to ease some of the profound discomfort, as she hurried towards the dressing room. Her physical pain and exhaustion were still strong, but the adrenaline which was coursing through her veins at the knowledge of Jane's illness gave her more energy than she believed she could muster, and she reached the dressing room and closed the door behind her.

After five minutes and much discomfort, Phryne emerged from the dressing room wearing a loose-fitting white cotton day dress, her pink duster coat and matching Mary Janes, as well as a light pink silk scarf which she wrapped around her neck as she walked out of the room. As she stepped out of her dressing room and headed towards the bedroom door, a sickening feeling of panic and dread gripped her, almost overwhelming her completely. She ignored this, along with the extreme discomfort in her lower back, the pressure she was experiencing almost incessantly, and the panic which was threatening to overcome her. Phryne's unborn children had been kicking strongly since she woke, which Phryne knew was a reaction to her own distress, which tormented her further. She placed one comforting hand on her belly in a vain attempt to soothe her animated infants as she made her way across the landing and towards the staircase.

Phryne held onto the bannister very tightly, as she descended the staircase as quickly as she could, which was much slower than she would have liked. She found that her movements were significantly hindered by the position of the first baby, and the effects of its present location upon her body; the aching in her lower back intensified as she moved down the staircase, and by the time she reached the tiled floor of the foyer she found herself feeling emotional and exhausted, both of which she firmly suppressed, taking a deep breath in an attempt to regain her composure. She had only taken three steps across the tiled floor when Mr Butler emerged, wearing the white apron he wore when polishing the silver, and an expression of confusion and concern.

"Miss Fisher" Mr Butler said slowly, his eyes drifting across her warily. His look of surprise at seeing her fully dressed and downstairs swiftly turned to an expression of profound concern when he saw the look on her face. "Is everything quite alright?" he asked, his gaze holding hers. Phryne swallowed hard and fought back an almost irrepressible urge to burst into tears.

"Jane's school telephoned" Phryne explained slowly, attempting to conceal the emotion from her voice. Mr Butler nodded in understanding and felt his stomach tighten. He'd reached the telephone just as Miss Fisher had picked it up; he'd assumed it had been the inspector calling to check on her. But now it was clear that he had been very, very wrong. "She's been taken ill with suspected appendicitis" she continued, her voice breaking as she spoke, as tears stung her eyes. Mr Butler paled visibly. "They're taking her to the Women's General, I must go to her at once" she explained, turning towards the door instinctively as she spoke. She needed to leave. Now.

"Miss Fisher" Mr Butler responded, taking a step towards her as he spoke, prompting her to look back up at him with bright eyes. She felt him place his hand on her arm as he looked down upon her with concern. For a moment she thought he was about try and convince her not to go, which did little to assuage her panic or her patience. "Please allow me to drive you" he said gently, his lack of argument about her departure causing relief. Her expression softened and she shook her head.

"Thank you, Mr Butler, but I need you to stay here" Phryne explained carefully, much to the kindly man's evident concern. "I need you to telephone Jack and tell him what's happening, and ask him to join me at the hospital once he is able to" she explained. "His number is by the phone on my bedside table" she explained. "I didn't have time to telephone myself, I must go to Jane" she advised. "If he comes home and no one is here he will worry" she stated, turning on the spot and heading towards the door.

"Forgive me, Miss" Mr Butler responded, prompting Phryne to stop walking and turn towards him. He saw the pain in her eyes, the discomfort she was trying to conceal, and his concern for her increased tenfold as he walked towards her. "But I don't believe it would be wise for you to drive in your current condition" he said gently, his tone and manner kindly and respectful. Phryne knew he was just trying to take care of her, but she found herself becoming frustrated and impatient. She was sore and in pain and terrified about Jane, who was gravely ill. She looked up at him and met his gaze.

"I appreciate your concern, Mr Butler, but I must" Phryne continued, her voice even, but tinged with impatience. "Jane needs me, I won't have her being ill and afraid and alone" she continued quickly, her tone imbued with emotion. "And surely the best place for me to be right now _is_ a hospital?" she argued, trying to stay calm, despite her rising anxiety and frayed nerves. Her stomach was tight with panic, and she felt almost physically sick. "I have to go" she explained, before turning away from him and heading towards the doorway. She heard him call for her as she stepped over the threshold and into the night air, as he followed her quickly onto the path. She blinked back tears of fear and frustration as she ignored him, and headed towards the gate.

"Miss Fisher, please, I must insist" Mr Butler stated, appearing behind her just as she opened the gate. His voice was kind and patient, but there was a tone bordering on panic which underlay it. Something about his voice reminded her of Jack, and she felt paralysed for a moment, as she turned back towards him with eyes which were filled with tears. The two constables stationed by the gate turned towards them, looking from Phryne to Mr Butler with confusion. "Forgive me, Miss, but it's not safe for you to drive, given the imminence of the babies' arrival" he said gently.

Phryne, who had been thinking of the prospect of driving with concern as she'd got ready, didn't see that she had a choice. Someone needed to stay at the house to update Jack, and ensure there was a presence in case the hospital telephoned. And she certainly wasn't going to wait for a taxi! Jane needed her, more than she had ever needed her before, and she was not going to let her down. She was probably terrified and in pain, and she needed her. Perhaps she'd asked for her already? Cried out for her, even? The thought caused tears to fall down Phryne's cheeks.

"I have to" Phryne responded, her eyes holding his. "I'm sorry" she added quietly, her voice almost a whisper, as she stepped through the gate and onto the pavement.

The officers, dismayed at seeing the heavily pregnant and extremely upset wife of their boss leaving the house they were ordered to guard, stepped in front of her as she headed towards her Hispano. She inhaled sharply and blinked herself out of her stupor, looking up at the first man she saw, who seemed familiar. It was Constable Johnson, the brave young officer who had been with Sergeant Henley when he'd been run over outside her house. She looked up at met his gaze, and saw the concern in his eyes as she and his colleague stepped towards her.

"Mrs Robinson" Constable Johnson said gently, his voice calm and kindly. "It is not safe for you to drive in your current condition" he explained gently. Phryne felt her impatience and frustration increase tenfold, and was about to respond, when he continued. "Please allow me to drive you" he offered kindly, having overheard the conversation between her and Mr Butler, outlining the predicament. "I'll take you to the hospital and wait with you until the Inspector arrives" he advised. "Inspector Robinson would not want you to be by yourself at this time, and certainly not whilst driving" he continued, his voice patient and respectful. "He's given us both strict orders to protect you" he stated. Phryne's instinctive response of 'I don't need protection' died on her lips, as she looked from the kindly young constable to his more senior colleague, and then to Mr Butler, who nodded in approval. She sighed gently and met Constable Johnson's gaze, before nodding gently; it did seem like the best solution. Besides, she really wasn't sure she was capable of driving. She really wasn't feeling very well.

"Alright" Phryne conceded, her voice quiet and humble. "Thank you" she added sincerely. The constable nodded, with evident relief.

"I'll telephone the inspector at once, Miss" Mr Butler assured her. Phryne thanked him and nodded, before turning back towards the young constable, who offered him her arm.

"Allow me" the officer said chivalrously. Phryne took a small step forward and took his arm with thanks, and they walked together slowly towards the police car.

Phryne felt her anxiety increase tenfold at the prospect of leaving the house which had become her sanctuary, especially over the past weeks. The fact that her babies were due within days and she was leaving the comfort of the room which Mac had confined her to made her feel incredibly uneasy; but she had to go, Jane needed her. And she was sure that Mac would understand. Especially considering, as she had told Mr Butler just a short while before, given the imminence of the arrival of the babies, a hospital was the best place for her to be. Phryne inhaled deeply and held onto the officer's arm as he opened the car door, and offered her his hand to assist her into the passenger seat. Phryne had to clench her jaw and close her eyes tightly to stop herself from whimpering in pain as she got into the car, an act which her body protested most strongly to. The officer watched with concern as she slowly eased herself onto the seat, then turned back towards him.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, attempting to sound calmer than she felt. The officer smiled politely and nodded, before closing the door behind her, and then hurrying around to the driver's side door.

As Constable Johnson got into the driver's seat, Phryne placed her hand beneath her belly, cradling in protectively. The babies were still kicking incessantly, clearly affected by their mother's distress. She rubbed her belly soothingly and exhaled deeply, before turning back towards the house and looking up at Mr Butler, who met her gaze with a reassuring expression and nodded. Phryne forced a small smile and nodded in response, holding her belly protectively, as Officer Johnson started the engine and drove them out of St Kilda.

As the car made its way through the lamp-lit streets and headed towards Carlton, Phryne found her heart racing as feelings of sickness and panic overcame her, which she tried desperately to suppress. The constable, who was clearly aware of how palpably worried she was, remained generally silent throughout the journey, casting the occasional glance towards her or offering her words of reassurance that they would be at the hospital in less than ten minutes. Phryne nodded politely and thanked him, before continuing to stare straight ahead, and exhaling deeply in order to calm herself. She was cradling her belly with both hands and rubbing it soothingly in an attempt to calm her frantic infants, but to little avail. She tried to ignore the deep ache in her lower back and the now painful pressure in her pelvis, but it was becoming too much, and combined with her worry for Jane, it overcame her completely. Phryne closed her eyes tightly and forced back the tears which threatened to fall, before releasing a deep breath and staring straight ahead once more, as she attempted to regain her composure.

She might have succeeded in doing so too, had it not been for a sudden pain in her belly, which felt like a very strong cramp. It was so intense that she exhaled sharply and gripped her belly, sitting bolt upright in her seat. The pain had distracted her from her thoughts, and it was now taking her mind some time to process what was happening. But it did, and quickly. And Phryne soon found herself arriving at a terrifying conclusion.

 _No_ , Phryne thought, panic flooding her, as the cramping pain continued, causing discomfort throughout her belly and sides. _Please, not now…_ she thought, as terror gripped her.

"Mrs Robinson?" asked the Constable, turning towards her for a moment, having heard her inhale sharply. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern and wariness entering his voice.

Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor and took a calming breath, forcing aside the feelings of panic which threatened to overwhelm her. She nodded automatically, tears stinging her eyes, as she leaned back slowly, one hand still holding her belly. She turned towards the constable and was about to respond, when she saw a pair of blinding yellow headlights, and heard a car accelerate, rubber burning the road, as the lights on the constable's side grew brighter, and fast approached. Phryne's stomach clenched.

"Look out!" Phryne cried, as the constable turned from his window to the road ahead and slammed his foot on the accelerator, and the approaching vehicle slammed into the side of the police car.

* * *

Jack glanced down at his watch for the third time in five minutes. It was currently twenty-five minutes past nine, and Roberto Salvatore was yet to arrive. He'd received a telephone call from the governor of City Gaol shortly after nine o'clock confirming that the prisoner was in police custody and en route, but he had not yet been delivered. It was only a fifteen minute drive from City Gaol to the courthouse, Jack had timed it personally – twice – the day before. Salvatore should have arrived ten minutes ago. Jack had allowed five minutes for the difference in driver and the factor of darkness, but ten minutes was too much, far too much. And he was beginning to experience a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him that something was very, very wrong. And unfortunately, his gut instincts were almost always proven correct.

After glancing down at his watch for the fourth time in five minutes, Jack quickly decided on his next course of action, and looked up at his two detectives, who meet his gaze at once.

"I'm going to drive the route Rivers and Riley would've taken from City Gaol to the courthouse" he advised them, picking up his fedora and putting it on, as the officers nodded in understanding. "I want you both to remain here in case the prisoner arrives. If he does, search him, then take him down to a call downstairs and guard him until I return" he ordered. Jack's words were met with a chorus of 'yes, sir's, and he nodded in acknowledgement, before walking briskly out of the courthouse.

Jack was already in his car and driving away from the building, when the telephone rang. The first constable glanced at his colleague, who nodded, then turned towards it and picked up the receiver.

"Detective Constable Emsworth" the officer said formally, as he stared at the telephone as though it might be guilty of concealing a weapon. "Good evening, Mr Butler. I'm afraid the inspector has just departed" the officer said slowly, glancing up towards the door as he spoke. "Is everything quite alright?"

By the time Mr Butler had concluded his conversation with Constable Emsworth and asked him to pass on the message to Inspector Robinson concerning his wife's current whereabouts, Jack was heading towards the gaol. He was driving slightly faster than usual, and mused that Phryne would certainly approve, his thoughts drifting towards her as they often did. However, as the minutes passed and there was no sign of the police car, he found himself feeling increasingly ill at ease, and the thought that something was very, very wrong increased significantly with each meter he drove, through the silent dimly lit streets which were bathed in darkness. And ten minutes into the journey, he caught sight of something which confirmed his worst fears.

As Jack drove down a road edged with trees and lined with dimly-lit street lamps, the glow of his headlights reflected scattered debris in the road, causing a rainbow of colours to glisten and shine. And as his eyes drifted from the mass of broken glass to the roadside, he caught sight of silver buttons and a pale hand extended from a grassy verge beside the road, and his heart stopped.

Jack accelerated towards the scene and his car screeched to a halt as he reached it. He quickly opened his car door and pushed himself out of his seat, running towards the two pale figures who lay motionless beside the roadside. The constables, dressed in full uniform as per his instructions, lay broken and bloodied upon the ground, their bodies draped over one another as they lay like discarded waste. Jack reached for Detective Constable Rivers' shoulders, and turned him carefully onto his back, cradling his head in the crook of his arm as he called his name.

"Rivers!" Jack called, his voice low yet authoritative, as he stared at the motionless man before him. "Rivers, can you hear me?" he asked, his eyes drifting across his fallen comrade. Rivers' eyes were closed, and there was a deep wound upon his forehead which had bled profusely. The injury was severe, and even in the pale light, Jack could see the broken and bloodied skin beneath it was already beginning to turn a sickening shade of deep purple. As he reached for the officer's neck in search of a pulse, he was dismayed to find that there was none; Rivers was pale and bloodied and unquestionably dead, though only recently so; his body was still warm.

Jack exhaled heavily and closed his eyes, rage and devastation overcoming him, as he carefully lay the fallen man down onto his back, lowering his head gently onto the ground. He was only thirty-three years old, and married with four children. Jack swallowed hard and turned his attentions towards Riley, his stomach tightening with fear, as he rose to his feet and walked around his late colleague, and towards his second man, who was lying on his back with his head facing the other direction. Jack turned Riley's head slowly towards him, and found himself staring into a pair of pale eyes which bulged, and had reddened. Riley was pale and still and quite clearly deceased, and from the red welt mark around his neck, cause of death appeared to be strangulation. Jack swallowed hard and lay his colleague down respectfully beside the other constable, his eyes drifting from one to the other. His heart raced in his chest and he felt bile burn his throat, at the sight of the dead young men before him. Before he had the opportunity to acknowledge his grief, a sudden thought came to him, and he moved both officers' coats aside to reveal their holsters – which were empty. Jack's stomach tightened. Salvatore had somehow killed the officers, disarmed them, and then fled in their vehicle. He rose slowly to his feet, his legs feeling unsteady, his stomach unsettled and tight with concern.

Jack examined the road beneath the pale light of the sparsely-placed street lamps, in an attempt to establish exactly what had happened – and how. He quickly noted the shards of glass which lay scattered across the roadside – which were indicative of the window to the police car having been kicked out from the inside. There were also skid marks across the road, indicating that the driver (who he believed had been Riley) had accelerated (probably when he was grabbed about the neck), had veered across the road, and then broke a few yards away from the location of the scattered glass. There were no skid marks, disturbed ground, or any other indication of another vehicle interceding. The fact that Salvatore had taken the police car also implied that no other vehicle took part in this crime. However, the fact that he had somehow managed to remove his cuffs was a deeply unsettling fact – how had he done so? He would've been cuffed with his hands behind his back, yet he had strangled one officer and beaten the second to death, so he must have had use of his hands. Perhaps he feigned injury, or caused a disturbance which caused the officers to stop the vehicle unexpectedly. Jack sighed deeply and quickly discounted the notion; both Riley and Rivers were experienced men and excellent officers, who had carried out tasks such as these before. Neither would be fooled by an inmate's attempts to distract them, no matter how creative. And nothing would've made them remove Salvatore's handcuffs. So the officers hadn't removed them, and there was no evidence of a second vehicle at the scene, which left only one heart-stopping possibility.

That someone at City Gaol had somehow managed to assist Salvatore in his escape. If the circumstances were different, Jack might suspect that the handcuffs were either put on loosely or had been tampered with somehow, but knowing the officers he had personally selected to escort Salvatore, he doubted that such an attempt would be overlooked by them; they would've checked his handcuffs immediately to ensure they were secure. Jack's stomach dropped at the thought; men who _he_ had chosen; he swallowed hard and inhaled deeply. He held himself personally responsible for the deaths of his men. Before he allowed himself to fall deeper into his guilt, Jack focused on the evidence before him concerning the prisoner's escape, and quickly arrived at the only possible conclusion.

Salvatore must have had a key.

And there were only two people who could have given it to him: the governor, which was extremely unlikely, or the guard who put on the handcuffs. It would be relatively easy to pass the small key to the prisoner, and the motion would be undetected, as the guard would be trusted and his back would conceal his actions. Jack felt anger rise inside him. He would find the guard responsible, and he would ensure that his actions had the most profound consequences. Consequences involving a noose.

Jack nodded almost imperceptibly and then turned on the spot, heading back towards the bodies of his fallen colleagues. He knelt down beside them, his eyes drifting from Rivers to Riley, his expression one of grief and guilt.

"I'm sorry" Jack said quietly, his voice low and husky, his tone sincere. He slowly removed his coat and draped it over the men, concealing their bodies from sight, but not from his mind. They were good men – decent men – and they deserved better than to be murdered and dumped by the roadside. Jack felt anger coursing through his veins, which he battled to suppress, knowing that to focus upon it was futile, and would only serve to waste the little time that they had.

The location of Salvatore's escape was less than five minutes' away from the prison. Jack had received a telephone call at three minutes past nine from the governor who confirmed their departure. A brief consultation with his watch confirmed that it was now almost twenty to ten, meaning that Salvatore had made his escape approximately thirty minutes before. Jack's stomach dropped at the notion, and he rose slowly to his feet, before making his way quickly towards his vehicle. He would drive to City Gaol, inform the governor of what had happened, and telephone his station from the prison, before calling Wardlow, and advising Mr Butler of what was happening, so that he could reassure Phryne if he was not back when she woke. And then he would personally hunt down Roberto Salvatore, and deliver him to either his jailer or the devil, whichever the evil man chose. As Jack drove towards City Gaol he found himself thinking of Phryne, who was probably enduring an uncomfortable and restless night in pain, and he felt overcome with guilt that he was not there to comfort her. But the oblivious Jack could scarcely imagine the extent of her current torment.

* * *

As the car crashed into the driver's side of the police car, Phryne was thrown back against her seat, her back slamming against the cold leather, and then forward against the dashboard, where she hit her head. She cried out instinctively, before pushing herself away from the dashboard and placing her hand on her belly, feeling her babies kick beneath her palm, as another contraction struck her, this one stronger than the last. Phryne groaned in pain and braced herself against the door as she breathed through the pain, before turning towards Constable Johnson who, to her dismay, was slumped unconscious upon the wheel. Phryne inhaled sharply and called his name, her voice quiet and broken and utterly unlike her own, as she pushed herself up and turned towards him, placing her hand upon him and reached for his pulse. She felt it, low and almost imperceptible against the tips of her fingers.

Phryne then looked up towards the driver's side window, just as the driver's side door and the passenger door of the car – a dark blue vehicle of some age and in a poor state – hurried out of the vehicle and ran towards the police car. For a moment Phryne thought they were coming to assist, but the haste at which they got out of the vehicle, and the manner of their dress – expensive suits which was inconsistent with the condition of their vehicle – quickly caused her to fear otherwise. She was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of a vehicle suddenly breaking close to her own side of the police car, and she turned towards it. Phryne watched as a black Alfa Romeo G1 pulled up just a few feet away from her door, the back door to that vehicle opening slowly, as a man in his fifties with dark brown hair and small, circular framed glasses alighted. He was holding a white cloth in his left hand, and pouring a liberal measure of some kind of liquid into it from a bottle he was holding in his right, as he walked straight towards her side of the police car. As he got nearer, Phryne recognised the bottle and the tell-tale scent, and her stomach dropped. It was chloroform. And, based on the clear destination of the man holding it, it was intended for her.

As Phryne locked eyes with the man holding the chloroform, realisation suddenly dawned upon her, and everything made sense all at once; this was no accident, it was an ambush. Worse still, it was a kidnapping. And she was alone, unarmed, experiencing contractions and completely at their mercy.

Phryne turned from the approaching man with the chloroform and back towards Constable Johnson, reaching around him for his holster. She felt the cold metal of his gun just as his door was wrenched open by one of the men in the vehicle which had crashed into hers. She tried desperately to grab the gun, but the man with grabbed the officer and hauled him out of the vehicle, dropping him onto the ground with a dull thud, and then trying to get into his seat. Phryne pushed him away then grabbed his collar, slamming him hard against the doorway, before grabbing the door and slamming it against his head, causing the glass to shatter. The man swore in Italian and reached for her, but she pushed his hands aside, just as her own door was opened, and the scent of the chloroform grew stronger.

Phryne turned towards the man as he got into the vehicle, and kicked him hard in the chest. He grunted in pain and then looked up at her with eyes ablaze, before grabbing her legs and pulling her across the seat and towards him. Phryne groaned and kicked him again, but he held her legs and got into the car, leaning over her and pressing the chloroform-soaked cloth to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Phryne reached towards him as the sickening scent grew stronger, making her feel nauseous. She grabbed his wrists and fought him, but he was too strong. She tried to scream, but the sound was muffled by the fabric, and she quickly found herself overcome by the smell of the chloroform. Phryne pushed against the man as he pressed the cloth to her mouth, hovering above her and holding her in place, her belly pressed against his. Phryne's back ached, the pressure in her pelvis was now unbearable, and her stomach was beginning to feel very, very tight and hard. Phryne grabbed his wrists and scratched deep across his hands in vain, trying to kick him and struggle, but quickly realising it was in vain; he was too strong, she was weak and dizzy from her head injury, and the chloroform was overcoming her. Phryne felt dizzy and nauseous, her body becoming weary and pliant, as she succumbed to the effects of the powerful drug. Her eye lids felt heavy and she battled to stay awake, still fighting and scratching at her assailant's hands, as he pressed the drugged cloth to her face. Moments before she lost consciousness, she felt her babies' movements decrease, and another contraction struck her. The painful cramping sensation spread across her belly, and she groaned in discomfort, the pain bringing her back from the precipice of the unconscious, and causing her to cry out in pain against the cloth. The man holding the cloth, the disgraced Doctor Dwyer, mistook this for a cry of desperation as she finally lost her battle against him, and watched her closely as she fell unconscious, her eyelids slowly closing, as her head fell to the side. He exhaled breathlessly and removed the cloth from her face, dropping it onto the ground, before getting out of the car and stepping aside. He gestured to the two men who had been driving the blue car – one of whom was bloodied thanks to the woman's attack upon him – and they dragged her out of the car, her pink scarf falling from her neck and being shut in the door by the doctor as the men carried her to the Alfa Romeo.

Dr Dwyer watched the men carry the fallen socialite and lay her in the back seat, before looking down at his hands, which were bloodied, and afflicted with deep scratch marks. He reached into his breast pocket and removed a handkerchief.

"Bitch" he hissed, as he wrapped the white cotton around his left hand – which was bleeding the most – and hurried back towards the Alfa Romeo, getting into the back seat and slamming the door behind him just as the others got in, started the engine, and sped away from the scene.

Dr Dwyer turned his attentions towards Phryne Robinson, who was lying unconscious across the back seat, her head turned to the side and facing him, her right arm cradling her belly protectively even in drug-induced slumber. Dr Dwyer smirked cruelly and pushed her arm away, before reaching for her neck. He was minded to strangle the whore for her attack on him – and had not expected her to put up such a fight. But the bitch certainly had. And it was for that reason that the (former) doctor found himself fighting a very strong temptation to strangle her, or smother her in her sleep. But thankfully, Maria Salvatore had something much more interesting in mind for her, so he was content to leave her to her plan, in which his own role was instrumental. Instead of putting his hand around her neck and strangling her to death, he placed his fingers gently upon her pulse-point, which was slow but strong. He nodded in satisfaction.

She was his patient, after all.

* * *

As his wife lay unconscious in the clutches of the Camorra, Jack arrived at City Gaol, parking directly outside the front entrance and showing his warrant card to the guards who hurried towards him. Detective Inspector Robinson was known by the majority of the guards at City Gaol, and his reputation preceded him, so his insistence at speaking with the governor on an extremely important matter was accepted immediately. Thankfully, the governor had not yet left, and Jack was escorted immediately up to his office. Where he had the unenviable task of informing him of what had happened to one of his most dangerous and most notorious prisoners.

The governor took the news as Jack would've expected, with disbelief and outrage, before storming out of his office and demanding that the guard who put on the handcuffs was brought to his office immediately. Jack had been permitted us of his telephone and made several telephone calls whilst the guard in question was searched for. The first call he made was to City South Police Station, where he advised the on duty sergeant of the escape of Roberto Salvatore, conveying as many details as possible, and ordering all available officers begin the manhunt. He also advised of the murder of Detective Constables River and Riley, and asked that two constables be sent to the scene, and remain there until the coroner arrives. The duty sergeant was clearly shocked by the news, but handled it admirably, assuring Jack that he would make the arrangements personally, and that he would also telephone the coroner. Jack thanked him and hung up.

Jack then made a telephone call to the court house, where his men would be waiting for either Salvatore or himself, neither of whom they would receive. After explaining the situation to one of the constables who was stationed there, Jack was about to end the conversation, when the younger man called his name.

"Sorry, Sir" the constable began apologetically. "But your… Mr Butler telephoned a short while ago, and wanted me to inform you that your wife's ward has been taken ill" he explained. "Your wife has gone to hospital to be with her" he explained. Jack's initial feelings of concern and unease increased tenfold. He gripped the receiver tightly, and was silent for several moments as he thought, panic gripping him. It couldn't be a coincidence. "Sir?" asked the officer.

"Yes" Jack responded, drawing himself out of his stupor. "What time did Mr Butler call?" he demanded.

"Just a few minutes after you left, Sir" the constable advised. "At half-past nine, so about twenty minutes ago" he stated. Jack's stomach dropped, and fear consumed every fibre of his being.

"What did he say, exactly?" Jack asked, his voice low and hollow. The constable hesitated for a moment before responding. His boss sounded strange.

"He said that Mrs Robinson got called by the school, who told her that her ward was unwell and being taken to the Royal Women's Hospital" the officer explained. "One of the officers stationed outside your house drove her to the hospital" he advised. Jack nodded slowly in response, his stomach churning. What were the chances that a telephone call would be made to entice Phryne out of the house – in the only way possible – the day that Salvatore made his escape? It couldn't just be a coincidence. Something was very, very wrong. And he was missing something. "Sir?"

"Thank you" Jack responded, before hanging up the phone. He was waiting for the operator to pick up the phone when the governor returned.

"That damned man's gone!" he declared. Jack turned towards him. "The guard, Peters, who put the cuffs on Salvatore. He's vanished off the face of the earth" he stated.

"I'll find him" Jack stated firmly, as the phone rang. "Operator?" he asked. "Put me through to the Royal Women's Hospital, please, it's an emergency" he stated. "Yes, I'll hold" he added. Jack held the receiver tightly as he waited for the call to be connected, his heart racing and his stomach tightening with panic with each torturous second which passed. It felt like an eternity had elapsed when the receptionist finally answered the phone.

A brief exchange with the organised and capable young woman at reception confirmed some of Jack's rising fears: Jane Ross was not a patient at the hospital, they had received no telephone calls from Worley Grammar advising of a sick child, and yes, this hospital was where such cases would be taken. And no, to the best of her knowledge, his wife had not arrived at the hospital.

"I've been on duty since two o'clock, Sir, and no woman matching her description has come through reception" she advised. "And I'd remember, too, if she's as pregnant as you say…" she added. Jack cut the woman off and politely thanked her, before hanging up the phone and lifting it once more, as she called the number he knew off by heart. Bile was burning in his throat and he felt close to panic, and was grateful when Mr Butler answered the telephone on the first ring, as though he had been waiting beside it.

"Mr Butler, it's Jack" Jack said, trying to keep his nerves and patience under control as he spoke. "I've just received your message" he advised. "Have you heard from Phryne?" he asked. Mr Butler responded calmly.

"No, Sir" Mr Butler replied. "She left at approximately half-past nine" he advised, having anticipated the next question. "One of your constables was kind enough to drive her to the hospital" he stated. Jack swallowed hard, as cold panic overcame him.

"Do you know who telephoned the house?" Jack asked, his voice low and serious. Mr Butler, who was beginning to suspect that something was amiss, thought back to his last conversation with Miss Fisher, and shook his head.

"No, Sir, not specifically" he responded. "She said that the school telephoned" he added. Jack felt his stomach clenched. "She was advised that Jane was very unwell, possibly with appendicitis, and that she was being taken to the Royal Women's Hospital" he advised. "Miss Fisher asked for me to telephone you at the courthouse to let you know" he added slowly. "Is everything alright, Sir?" he asked with concern. Jack hesitated for a moment, uncertain of how much to reveal. But is thoughts were torturous and unbearable, and he found himself speaking freely with little control over his words.

"Roberto Salvatore escaped police custody tonight, and murdered two of my men in the process" Jack said quietly. "I was given your message a few minutes ago, and immediately telephoned the hospital, who advised me that Jane Ross is no such patient, and that Phryne has not arrived" he stated. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Miss Fisher left over half an hour ago, and it's only a ten minute drive…" Mr Butler said nervously. Jack swallowed hard and his stomach clenched.

"Yes" Jack confirmed, clearing his throat quietly. "I don't believe it's just a coincidence" he informed him.

"Oh, dear…" Mr Butler responded, anxiety permeating his voice. "I'll…. I'll set out in the car at once, and-"

"No, Mr Butler, thank you" Jack responded politely. "I'd appreciate it if you would remain at home in case she returns, or in case the school or hospital telephone" he advised, despite knowing that any one of those possibilities was extremely unlikely. "I'm going to drive the route from the house to the hospital and see if I can find her" he explained, trying to keep his voice even and his emotions in check as he spoke, which was becoming increasingly difficult. Because it was quickly becoming apparent that something was very, very wrong, and something untoward had occurred in order to lure Phryne out of the house. And given how close she was to her time… "I'll telephone you as soon as I have any news" Jack said quickly. "Goodbye, Mr Butler. Thank you" he added, hanging up the phone quickly before the other man could respond. His stomach lurched.

"Is everything alright?" The governor asked slowly. Jack shook his head.

"My wife has gone missing" Jack replied. The governor's eyes widened. "I need to find her" he added, almost to himself, before walking through the office and towards the door. "Some of my men will be here directly" he informed the governor as he stepped into the corridor. "I want that guard found" he stated, before hurrying down the corridor and back towards the entrance of City Gaol.

As soon as Jack was alone and outside, the control he had needed to exercise when dealing with other people fell away completely, and he found himself teetering on the brink of panic. He made his way automatically towards his car, started the engine, and drove quickly out of the prison and onto the main road, his mind ablaze and his thoughts frantic, as he tried desperately to make sense of it all.

Phryne was due to give birth within days, and had been lured out of the house on apparent false pretences on the same night that Roberto Salvatore escaped custody. It was impossible that the two events were unconnected, and the more he considered it, the deeper his concern became for Phryne and their unborn children. It was so insidious, so clever, the way it was orchestrated; it was well known that Phryne was expected to give birth shortly, and that she had entered her confinement; the society pages hadn't stopped mourning her absence and speculating over the imminence of her due date. Phryne could at times be reckless, but she wasn't naïve and she certainly wasn't stupid; she would not have left the house unless absolutely necessary. A late-night telephone call advising her that Jane was gravely ill was possibly the only thing which would have enticed her to leave the house late at night, and almost alone, too. Thankfully one of his constables had insisted on escorting her, which provided Jack with some reassurance. Although he didn't doubt Phryne's capabilities and her independence, as much as she hated to admit it, she was in a very vulnerable situation at present; she was heavily pregnant with twins, who were expected to arrive within the next couple of days. She was tired, in pain and extremely anxious, all of which would be exacerbated by the stress such a telephone call would have placed upon her. Jack swallowed hard and gripped the steering wheel as he sighed in frustration. He never should have left her. He should've had another officer oversee Salvatore's transportation. If he'd been with her…

Jack dismissed all such thoughts from his mind, knowing that it was pointless to indulge in self-pity and self-remonstration at this stage; his main priority was finding Phryne. Perhaps she was en route to the hospital, and they needed to stop for some reason? Maybe the officer made a wrong turn, and they got lost? Although there seemed little doubt that the Camorra had orchestrated this entire event, perhaps she was not in their clutches? Maybe the officer had sensed something was amiss during the journey, and had taken her to a place of safety? Perhaps he'd driven her back to City South, and he'd return there himself soon, to find her sitting in his chair, eating toast behind his desk, and make light remarks about her current limitations when it comes to perching on his desk 'which you enjoy so much, Jack' she would tease. And he did enjoy it, so much, just as he enjoyed every moment he had ever spent with her. His stomach dropped and his heart ached at the thought that there might be no others.

Jack accelerated and drove at speed through St Kilda and towards Carlton, where the Royal Women's Hospital was located. As he drove through the dim, lamp-lit streets he kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, anything which could indicate where Phryne was. His heart raced with each minute which passed, each minute without sight or sound of her, without indication of what had happened, or where she could be. Until he turned a corner and drove down a dark street in Carlton, and came upon a sight which made his heart stop, and his blood run cold.

Less than fifteen metres ahead of him was the scene of a crash, involving a black police car and an aged blue Mercedes. Jack's throat went dry and he felt bile rise in his throat, as she drove with haste towards the scene, breaking just behind it, as he leapt out of the car and ran towards the carnage before him.

The blue Mercedes had rammed the police car, slamming into the side of it. The doors to the Mercedes were open, but the police car's were closed, and the road before him was eerily silent.

Jack sprinted towards the police car and skidded to a halt by the passenger side door. He reached for the handle and was about to open it, when he caught sight of something fluttering in the wind. It was a pink silk scarf, which had become trapped in the door, in an eerie and utterly grotesque manner akin to the Gertie Haines case. But this time, it was even more terrifying. Because this scarf was stained with blood, and smelled strongly of Phryne's perfume and of chloroform. Jack swallowed hard and opened the car door, reaching for the scarf and catching the silk between his fingertips, as it floated towards him, almost intently. It was immediately apparent that the vehicle was empty, but Jack jumped inside regardless, and looked into the back just to be sure. But there was no one to be found. Jack was about to get out of the vehicle when he heard a coughing and spluttering sound from outside the driver's side of the vehicle. He got out of his side of the vehicle and ran around it, his heart racing in his chest as fear overcame him at the prospect of what he could find there. But it was not Phryne. Instead, it was the concussed, but mercifully alive, Constable Johnson, who was bloodied and bruised and looking up with frantic eyes.

"Johnson" Jack said, as he knelt down beside the fallen man. The officer blinked in recognition and tried to focus upon him, but he was clearly concussed, and doing so was a struggle. "Johnson, what happened?"

"Ambush" Johnson slurred, his voice broken and hoarse. Jack nodded in understanding and tried to swallow the bile which rose in his throat, as his greatest fear was realised.

"Where is Phryne?" Jack asked, trying to conceal the desperation from his voice. And failing. "Johnson, where is she?" he asked with concern.

"Took her" Johnson mumbled, blinking heavily as he tried to stay conscious, and focus on Jack. "He took her" he slurred, before his eyes closed firmly, and he fell unconscious.

"Johnson" Jack said, shaking him gently, and then checking his pulse; weak, but present. "Johnson" he yelled, pressing his hand to his chest and staring down at him, as though willing him to come back to consciousness and tell him exactly where Phryne was. But based on the nasty head injury he had, he knew that neither would be possible. As Jack found himself descending into panic, his eyes drifted down towards the scarf he was holding, which had become entwined in his fingers, as Phryne's own fingers ought to be. His stomach dropped and tears shone in his eyes as he stared down upon the scarf. "Phryne" he said quietly.

* * *

The Alfa Romeo pulled up outside the safe house after driving in a very respectable (and very legal) manner. The doctor felt the vehicle stop and looked back up towards Phryne Robinson, who was lying unconscious upon the back seat. The doctor noted that, even though she was very pale, had a nasty cut on her forehead and was in a most unfortunate condition, she really was quite beautiful. But the stinging in his hands reminded him that she was also most violent and unladylike. His anger, however, was quickly soothed by the memory of what Maria intended for her. He smiled wickedly as someone opened his door from the outside. He looked up at the tall, stocky henchman of Maria Salvatore (whose name he neither knew nor cared for) and nodded towards him.

"Take her inside" he ordered. The man nodded, before climbing into the back of the vehicle and lifting Phryne Robinson with apparent effortlessness. Her body was limp in his arms, and her head lolled onto his chest as he held her, carrying her around the back of the house through the garden. Where Maria Salvatore, who was utterly euphoric, was standing with her son. She heard the footsteps behind her and turned to behold the second most wonderful sight she had seen that day: Phryne Robinson's unconscious body being carried towards her. Her eyes darkened and she smiled coldly. Roberto Salvatore looked up with interest.

"Inside, quickly" Maria urged, as she led Roberto and the others into the house, closing the door behind them. "Follow me" she demanded, her smile present in her voice, as she led the men through the house and up the staircase.

Maria led her son and associates upstairs and towards the room which would be Phryne Robinson's own personal jail cell, opening it and stepping inside. She then turned on the spot and toyed with her whiskey glass, as Rinaldo lowered Phryne Robinson onto the led with more delicacy than she thought him capable of. He then promptly left the room, as did the others, with the exception of Maria, Roberto and Dr Dwyer, who made his way towards his patient, and took her pulse.

"You didn't give her too much chloroform, did you?" Maria asked accusingly. "I didn't go to all this trouble for her to die before she served her purpose" she added icily. Roberto walked slowly around the bed, his eyes trained on Phryne, focusing intently on her large belly. He'd seen pictures of her during her pregnancy, but not this far along. Even now, she was still very beautiful. And Jack Robinson had married her! He smiled as cruelly as her mother as he walked towards her.

"No, of course not" Dr Dwyer responded patiently. "I gave her enough to keep her unconscious for a couple of hours" he advised, before placing his hand on her belly. "She and the child are perfectly well" he advised. He was about to step away from her when he felt something else beneath his hand. He then put both his hands on her belly and pressed down, examining her abdomen. His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Maria demanded, sensing his hesitation, and walking towards him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" the doctor responded slowly, before removing his hands from Phryne's body and turning towards Maria. "Did you know she was carrying twins?" he asked. Maria's eyes widened, and her lips slowly parted. She stared at Phryne, blinked, and then her cold mask overcame her surprised expression once more.

"No, I did not" Maria replied calmly. "Though it's of little consequence to me" she added artlessly. "I only need the one."


	147. Chapter 114

Jack felt a rush of blood to his head, which pounded in his ears as his heart beat rapidly, so hard it felt as though it would break through his chest. As he knelt on the ground beside his fallen colleague, with Phryne's blood-stained, chloroform-scented silk scarf held tightly in his hand, the feelings of fear and dread he had been desperately attempting to suppress since learning of her disappearance consumed him. Jack was overcome with a degree of panic he had not experienced since he led his comrades into battle during the Great War. For a few moments he found himself unable to think, or focus or concentrate – he simply remained still, shocked and silent, as the gravity of the situation struck him with full force. The sound of his pounding heart became deafening, his stomach clenched almost painful, and he felt bile rising in his throat. He felt as though he couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, a magnitude of unanswerable questions and thoughts flooded his mind, causing his head to spin. Where was Phryne? Why had the Camorra taken her? Was she alright? Were the babies? What if they used too much chloroform? Would chloroform pose a risk to Phryne and their children? As the torturous questions ran rampant through his mind, Jack's stomach dropped and he was overcome with a strong feeling of nausea and panic. He suddenly found himself remembering the last conversation they'd had, when she'd assured him it was alright for him to leave, and he promised her he'd be beside her when she woke up. The sight of the fallen officer, the bloodied silk between his fingers, and the knowledge that she had been taken all reminded him that neither of those statements were true.

Before he could descend into panic, Jack drew himself firmly out of his stupor, forcing himself to regain some semblance of composure. He was once more a Sergeant in the battlefield, with a clear mission which needed to be undertaken. He knew that he had to approach this as a soldier, not a husband; the former was the best equipped to locate her and ensure her safety, whereas the latter would be ruled by emotions, and would have the most devastating of consequences. Because Jack knew that if he allowed his emotions to overcome him, if he let the fear and dread and panic which flowed through his veins and imbued his very being overwhelm him, he would lose Phryne and their children. And he would not allow that to happen.

Jack found himself finally able to think clearly once more, forcing aside his fears and concerns, as he formulated a plan of action to undertake. But the careful, sensible and organised thoughts of the soldier were soon corrupted by the fearful, desperate and panicked notions of the husband, who loved the woman in question and their unborn children more than life itself. It took several moments for the soldier to calm the husband, and in the end, the former won.

After Jack had decided upon the next course of action, he tightened his grip on Phryne's scarf, and drew it up to his face, examining it closely. Despite the sickly scent of chloroform and the metallic odour of the blood, he could still smell her perfume, and her natural, intoxicating scent. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt his emotions overcoming him, as visions of her face, her smile, her laughter, her voice, returned to him immediately, and threatened to destroy the calmness and focus he had tried so desperately to forge. Jack swallowed hard and opened his eyes, before placing the scarf in his front trouser pocket, and then turning his attentions back to his fallen officer.

"Johnson" Jack called, his voice calm and firm. "Johnson" he repeated, shaking the man slightly. Johnson groaned and opened his eyes very slowly.

"Inspector" the officer slurred, as he tried to focus upon him. Jack nodded in confirmation.

"We need to get you to hospital" Jack advised. Although he was desperate to find Phryne, his man was badly injured, and needed immediate medical attention. The hospital was a five minute drive away, so he could drop him off, use their phone, and then begin the search for his wife. "Do you think you can stand?" he asked, before his treacherous mind could convince him on any other course of action. The officer tensed, squeezing his eyes shut and attempting to rise. Jack leaned forward and put his arms beneath his back, drawing him close, before pulling one arm across his shoulder and quickly rising to his feet. The officer moaned as Jack drew him to his feet. "It's alright" Jack assured him. "It's alright, Johnson" he stated, his voice calm and confident, despite the panic and fear-induced sickness he was currently battling. "Come on" he encouraged.

After assisting Constable Johnson into the back of his car, Jack drove quickly to the hospital, breaking several motoring laws as he did so, but not caring about any of them. His heart was racing, and he was overcome with a powerful, all-consuming emotion which he hadn't experienced before, and couldn't describe. It was similar to how he felt when he had boarded the ship which held the victims of the white slavers, Fletcher and Sanderson, when he'd found Phryne's lock pick and knew she was in trouble. It was that desperate, sickening feeling of panic, which holds your heart and mind in a vice and squeezes the very life out of you, with such strength that you feel as though you can't breathe. And in that moment, all you want is to know desperately where that person is – to see their face, hear their voice, or receive some kind of confirmation that they are alright. But you don't.

It was something like that first moment of panic, and the emotions which Jack was experienced, which he felt now. But it was magnified tenfold. And instead of lasting for just a few moments, when the sound of Phryne's voice reassured him that she was well, it was lasting what felt like an eternity. The feeling was all-consuming and strong, stronger than anything he had ever felt before, and threatened to destroy him completely. It was only his knowledge that Phryne and their babies needed him, and the deep-seated anger at the Camorra which underlay his concern for his wife and children, that prevented him from succumbing to such feelings completely.

So Jack drove quickly throughout the night, desperately trying to suppress his emotions, and focusing instead the best course of action to take. His mind formulated the final details of his plan just as he pulled up outside the hospital, parking directly in front of the entrance, and then practically leaping out of the vehicle.

Jack helped his injured officer out of the back seat, putting the wounded man's arm around his shoulder, and carrying him through the main entrance. Johnson was dizzy and weak, and he stumbled against Jack, who had to support the majority of his weight. Jack offered him words of comfort and assurance as he led him towards the front desk, where an efficient matron saw the injured man in uniform, and called for a nearby porter, who brought a wheelchair which the man promptly collapsed into. After giving the shrewd, organised matron a brief explanation of the facts as he knew them, she nodded calmly and instructed the porter to take the patient to an examination room, and said she'd arrange for a doctor to attend to him at once.

"Might I use your phone?" Jack asked politely. "It's an emergency" he stated. The matron nodded calmly in response and directed him towards a small room behind the main reception desk, before following the porter briskly down the corridor.

Jack hurried across the reception area and behind the desk, opening the door to the small room behind reception, which was set up like a small office, with two desks, four chairs, half a dozen tall filing cabinets, and a telephone. Jack paid no attention to the décor or the paperwork and stationary which was neatly stacked upon each desk, and made his way directly towards the telephone, dialling the familiar numbers and preparing to provide his instructions.

Jack telephoned both City South Police Station and Russell Street, advising the on duty sergeants of what had occurred. He impatiently cut them off when they attempted to interrupt, providing a brief but succinct account of the facts; that Roberto Salvatore had escaped police custody with the assistance of a prison guard, had murdered two officers and was currently at large. And that his wife had been lured from her home, drugged and kidnapped, and that he believed that the Camorra were responsible.

Jack ordered the on duty sergeants to telephone all local stations, and arrange for all available officers to undertake an immediate search for the escaped prisoner and his own wife. He provided details of the locations of both crime scenes – the murder scene of the two officers, which he was advised was already being attended by an inspector, two constables and the coroner; and the roadside where he had found the injured Constable Johnson – and ordered men to search out from that area. He wanted every door knocked on, from residential buildings to public houses, and every person the officers come across questioned. He also ordered a raid on all known or suspected Camorra places of business, frequently-attended locations and suspected safe houses. He also instructed the sergeant to arrange for all informants to be utilised and approached in ascertaining any viable information which could help to establish where Phryne and Roberto Salvatore were – though he suspected their locations were one in the same.

"My wife is heavily pregnant and will be in need of immediate medical attention" Jack advised the on duty sergeant at Russell Street, who was making a note of his instructions. "Although Salvatore is a dangerous man, the priority must be locating Phryne" he stated firmly, his tone making clear that there was absolutely no debating the subject. "I want her found" he declared, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke. "Tear this city apart if you have to."

The sergeant assured the Inspector that he would pass on his instructions, which would be followed to the letter, and that he would personally telephone the Chief Commissioner to advise him of the situation. Jack thanked him and hung up the telephone, before rushing out of the room and through the hospital, back towards his car, and drove quickly back to Wardlow.

Jack arrived home ten minutes after leaving the hospital, parking directly outside the house, before hurrying up the pathway. The lights were on in the dining room and the front parlour, and his felt his stomach clench. He could almost picture Phryne opening the door to him, wearing a nightdress and silk robe, and smiling welcomingly at him, before teasing him over the manner of his driving. But as he reached the front door and unlocked it with his key, all such hopes and notions vanished, and he stepped into a house which he knew she no longer occupied. He felt her absence immediately. It was colder, somehow, without her.

As soon as Jack got through the door, Mr Butler emerged from the parlour, and stood directly before him. In all his years of knowing him, Jack had never seen Mr Butler look anything other than calm and unflappable. But as he stood before him now, he saw an expression which he had never seen the older man bear before; although he was clearly trying to appear calm, there was a tension in his body, a fear in his eyes, and several visible – almost palpable – signs of physical discomfort which he was practically radiating. And Jack expected that Mr Butler's expression and manner matched his own.

"Is there any news?" Mr Butler asked quietly, his eyes focusing intently upon Jack.

Jack felt the weight of the silk scarf in his pocket increase, and he touched it instinctively. He couldn't tell Mr Butler that Phryne had been drugged. It would shatter the composure he was trying so desperately to maintain. Jack swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Not yet" Jack replied quietly. "But I have every officer in the state searching for her" he advised. "I just need to collect some files on the Camorra, and speak to someone who might be able to assist" he stated, before heading towards the staircase.

"Inspector" Mr Butler responded, causing Jack to turn towards him. Mr Butler looked rather uncertain. "I took the liberty of making some telephone calls after our discussion earlier this evening" he explained. Jack held his gaze and appeared confused. "They're waiting for you in the parlour" he advised. Jack turned from the staircase and nodded, trying to suppress both his impatience and strong desire to run up the staircase and into the bedroom, as he followed Mr Butler into the parlour, his eyes widening at the sight before him. The sound of voices and sobs quietened as Jack stepped into the room, pausing in the doorway as he looked around the room.

Bert and Cec were standing by the fireplace, having a deep and serious discussion in hushed undertones, and turned immediately towards Jack as he entered. In Phryne's favourite armchair beside the fireplace sat Dot, who was sobbing, as Hugh knelt beside her and attempted to provide her with comfort and reassurance. Her hair was fashioned in her night-time braid and she had clearly dressed in haste, wearing just a dress and shoes, with no stockings. She looked up at Jack with tear-filled doe eyes, and Hugh rose to his feet as his senior officer and friend entered the room. Jack then turned towards the chaise, where his mother was sitting, looking incredibly worried, and as though she had recently been crying. Beside her was sat Dr Elizabeth MacMillan, who had also dressed in haste, and had her leather medical bag beside her. She looked up at Jack with intelligent pale blue eyes and rose to her feet, facing him with as confident an expression she could muster.

"What happened?" Mac asked, fear underlying both her tone and expression, as she stared at Jack with piercing blue eyes. Jack felt the gaze of everyone upon him, and he swallowed hard, before stepping into the room.

Jack spent the next couple of minutes informing Phryne's dearest and most loyal friends of the events as he knew them. He explained that a telephone call had been made to the house by someone posing as a member of staff at Jane's school, who informed Phryne that Jane was gravely ill, and was being rushed to hospital. Phryne then travelled with a constable to the hospital, but they were ambushed en route, resulting in Phryne being kidnapped, and the officer being knocked unconscious. Jack deliberately omitted information concerning the fact that Phryne had been drugged, mainly as a kindness not to further distress her friends, but also because he feared he would not be able to control his emotions if he did discuss it. Though he would be having a private word with Dr MacMillan about it shortly, as it was important they understood the implications of a drug such as chloroform being used upon a woman who was heavily pregnant. But instead of revealing this fact to the entire room, he instead advised them of Roberto Salvatore's daring escape, and the fact that he had murdered two officers in the process. He then outlined the instructions he had given to the on duty sergeants at local stations, and assured them that every available officer was searching for Phryne, and that they would find her. He allowed the people within the room a brief period of silence whilst they took it all in, as he also attempted to maintain his composure. After a few moments of silent contemplation, Bert was the first person to speak.

"Why would they take her?" he demanded, attempting to keep his voice even. Jack met his gaze.

"There could be a number a reasons" Jack replied calmly, feeling his stomach tighten as he spoke. "Blackmail, leverage over the trial, revenge" he said, trying to maintain his composure as he spoke. "The fact that they kidnapped her instead of-" Jack cut himself off sharply, finding himself unable to complete his statement. "Their intention is clearly to keep her alive" he said, trying to convince himself and the room of the fact. Bert and Cec nodded in agreement.

"Then we got some time" Bert stated, walking forward. "We'll find her" he declared. Cec and Hugh nodded in agreement, and turned their attentions towards Jack. Bert was practically radiating with rage and concern, and Jack was wary of how dangerous such a state could be. But he also knew that the red raggers were experienced and fearless soldiers who were utterly devoted to Phryne. And so, despite their differences – and their hatred of the authorities – they found themselves united, and meeting here and now as allies. Jack nodded in response.

"Yes, we will" he stated, before turning his attentions towards Hugh, who was dressed in casual clothing, having been off duty.

"I'll search with you" Hugh declared, his words a statement, not a question. Jack nodded.

"Thank you, Collins" Jack returned quietly. Hugh nodded.

"So will I" advised Mac, who stepped towards Jack. Jack met her gaze, and she continued to speak before he could start. "She's my patient, and she's my friend" she stated, her confident voice imbued with emotion. "And it's likely that she'll need immediate medical attention when we do find her" she stated. "And we will find her" she added with conviction. Jack considered her words for a fraction of a moment; he knew she was right, and the look of determination she bore reminded him of Phryne. She would not be swayed.

"Thank you" Jack responded. Mac nodded, and her expression softened. Sheila then rose to her feet and approached her son.

"I'll be here when you both come home" Sheila said kindly, placing her hand on her son's arm and smiling softly, as she blinked back the tears which swam in her eyes. She kissed him tenderly upon the cheek. "And you _will_ both come home" she assured him. Jack found himself feeling choked, and swallowed hard, before quietly clearing his voice. He met his mother's gaze and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely, before looking up at the others in the room, his eyes drifting from Mac, to Hugh, and then to the red raggers, all of them standing to attention, like soldiers awaiting an order. "As this is clearly the work of the Camorra, we now know why they've been watching the house, and why they were so keen to avoid being caught doing so" he advised. Cec and Bert nodded slowly in agreement. "Sergeant Henley, who was run over by the black taxi, regained consciousness yesterday evening" he stated. "He was due to work with a sketch artist in the morning to create an image of the men in the car" he advised. "But we can't wait until morning, or for a sketch artist" he advised. "If Sergeant Henley can identify the driver, and we can locate him, he could provide valuable information about where Phryne could be" he stated.

"But he won't just tell you, will he?" asked Dot tearfully, prompting Sheila to walk slowly towards her, her innate maternity leading her to comfort the pregnant woman in distress.

"No" Jack said, his voice adopting a quieter tone. "But I'm sure I'll be able to persuade him" he added. Bert and Cec, who recognised the tone, nodded in agreement. Mac looked up at Jack warily. "The casefiles with the photographs of all suspected members and associates of the Camorra is upstairs. I'll gather them, then we'll head directly to the hospital" he advised. Bert, Cec, Hugh and Mac nodded in agreement, and Jack turned towards the doctor. "Might I have a word?" he asked quietly. Mac met his gaze and nodded, before following him out of the room. Jack drew her towards the telephone, so they were out of earshot of the rest of the room, who were talking, planning and reassuring.

"What is it?" Mac asked quietly, attempting to conceal her anxiety from her voice. Jack met her gaze with a worried expression, as he delved into his pocket and slowly removed the scarf.

"I found this in the police car which Phryne was travelling in" Jack said quietly, handing the item over to Mac. Mac accepted it with both hands and held it carefully, feeling the silk between her fingers, as she studied the scarf she recognised as belonging to her friend. She quickly identified the fresh blood stains, and the scent of chloroform was strong and immediately recognisable. She swallowed hard and met Jack's gaze.

"Chloroform" Mac said quietly, her voice imbued with concern. Jack nodded.

"The car smelt strongly of it" Jack responded, his voice slightly choked. "Could it hurt her?" he asked, the words spilling from his lips, leaving him feeling exposed, his nerves frayed. "Or the babies?" he added, an emotional lilt present in his voice, as he looked at Mac with worried eyes. Mac placed her hand on his forearm and held his gaze.

"It depends on the dose" Mac advised, her voice quiet and calm. "Too much can be dangerous, but a small amount would not" she stated. "Chloroform was used in the time of Queen Victoria as a mild analgesic, to assist women with the pain of childbirth" she informed him. "If the correct dose was used, it would render Phryne unconscious for a short while, but it would have no lasting side effects on her or the babies" she stated. "But we don't know how much they used" she informed him. Jack felt his stomach clench.

"But their intention is clearly to keep her alive" Jack stated firmly. "So it stands to reason that they would hire someone with suitable knowledge or experience to administer the drug" he continued. Mac nodded slowly in response.

"Like a doctor?" Mac asked. Jack nodded.

"Possibly" he responded. Mac held the scarf in her hands and nodded, as Jack prepared himself to ask his final question, voicing a concern which had plagued him since he discovered that Phryne had been kidnapped. "You said this morning that you would expect the babies to be born in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours" he continued. Mac looked up at him with worried eyes. She knew precisely what he was going to ask. "What are the chances that this… event… will cause Phryne to go into labour?" he asked quietly, his voice and expression imbued with concern. Mac exhaled deeply. She couldn't lie to him.

"Based on how she was when I last examined her, and considering the trauma of a car crash, drugging and subsequent kidnap" Mac began slowly, "I'd say it's a virtual certainty" she explained, her eyes imbued with fear and sadness. "Which is why we need to find her, and fast" she stated imploringly. Jack nodded firmly in response, suppressing his growing concerns and feelings of panic, at confirmation of the fact he already knew.

"We will."

* * *

As Jack gathered his files and assembled his army, Phryne finally began to stir from her hour-long, drug-induced slumber. As the hold the drug had on her lessened, Phryne found herself hearing the familiar sound of the sea, and for a moment her semi-conscious mind convinced her that she was asleep in her bed at Wardlow. But as Phryne inhaled deeply, the scents of pine and fresh paint confused her senses, as did the sensation of thin cotton sheets upon her, which had once been silk. The unfamiliarity of the scents and sensations she was experiencing drew her further out of her stupor, as did the dull aching pain of her forehead, and the soreness of her left arm, which felt somehow elevated. Phryne hummed lightly and turned her head to the side, frowning sleepily in confusion, as she slowly tried to open her eyes. But her eyelids felt heavy, as did her entire body, which seemed very reluctant to allow her to wake. However, even though she was feeling rather dizzy and woolly-headed, Phryne knew that something was not quite right, and she forced herself to open her heavy eyelids; an act which was made easier and immediate as she experienced a strong, cramping pain across the base of her belly, which caused her back and lower sides to ache in kind. Phryne groaned in pain and grabbed her belly, which felt hard beneath her touch. The feeling of the contraction caused a wave of memories to come flooding back to her – of the telephone call, Constable Johnson, the crash, and the chloroform – and she felt her blood run cold, as panic overwhelmed her.

Phryne forced her eyes open and turned onto her left side, trying to rise from her position in the unfamiliar bed. However, she was tired and weak and still dizzy from the effects of the chloroform; and her efforts were further hindered from doing so by the metal handcuffs, which secured her left wrist to the metal headboard. Phryne looked up at her wrist with confusion, staring at the limb as though it were unfamiliar to her, as she examined the metal restraint which bound her. She tugged against the handcuffs, which had been put on so tightly that they cut into her left wrist, and quickly realised there was no escape. The combination of her pain, her imprisonment, and the rapidly-returning memories concerning both, caused tears to burn in her eyes, as fear and panic overwhelmed her. She tugged desperately at her restraints, and attempted to investigate how to remove them, her attentions focused solely upon this task. She was still suffering the after effects of the chloroform, but she was able to think clearly; the knowledge that she was being held captive by the Camorra, and that she was in labour, filled her with dread, and an unparalleled degree of fear and terror. She couldn't be here, not now, not ever. She needed Jack and Mac and Sheila, and her babies needed them to – they needed to be born safely, and surrounded by love and protection. Not in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house with unfamiliar people who wanted them all dead. Phryne felt her stomach clench, as the gravity of the situation struck her with almost physical force, and almost caused her to descend into panic. She was only prevented from doing so by exploration of the hand cuffs which secured her left hand to the bed – and her attempts to remove them. Perhaps she could free her hand, or damage the metal they were fastened to, to free herself? She was distracted from it, however, in mere moments, by the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" came the calm, educated voice of a man standing on the other side of the room. Phryne gasped in shock and turned towards him, taking in his fitted but well-worn suit, his small-rimmed glasses, his calm expression. Memories of her kidnapping returned to her, and she quickly recognised him as the man who had drugged her in the police car, and her stomach clenched. The bandages on his hands confirmed the fact, and she felt her blood run cold at the knowledge. "Otherwise she'll order me to cuff you to the bed by both hands" he stated. "Which isn't practical, under the circumstances" he added calmly, as he slowly made his way towards her. Phryne cradled her belly protectively and met his gaze, watching him closely as he approached her. "You're not going anywhere" he said easily.

Phryne held the man's gaze, refusing to break it, as she cradled the base of her belly. The contraction had finally passed, though she still felt sore and rather unwell. Thankfully, she could feel the babies moving slowly – almost languidly – inside her, and the knowledge caused relief to flood her. But the sight of the man before her, and the memories of what he had done, stole that temporary comfort from her.

"Who are you?" Phryne asked, her voice weary but even. "Why am I here?" she asked, as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

The walls were bare, painted a pale cream, and utterly devoid of decoration. There was a single small window on the wall to the far right (which was bolted shut) and an array of furniture, in light pine, was arranged about the room; including two dressers against the far wall, upon which was a worn, brown leather bag which looked similar to Mac's nicer, newer medical one, a bowl of water and some cloths, soap, and a supply of clean towels. There were small bedside tables on either side of the bed, two chairs against the wall to the far left, and a circular-shaped table between them. Phryne felt a chill run through her body, her senses heightening at the coldness of the room, and the items it contained. She held her belly tighter, cradling it instinctively, as she looked back up at the man, who had ignored her questions, and was currently looking down upon her with both interest and curiosity. He took a few steps closer and perched on the edge of the bed, prompting Phryne to tense and edge away from him, cradling her belly protectively as she did so, and looking upon him with fierce eyes. She was tired and in pain and utterly terrified, but even metal restraints would not stop her from protecting her children. She was about to repeat her initial question when another contraction struck her, prompting her to inhale sharply, and grip her belly. The man sat beside her looked from her face to her belly, before meeting her gaze once more.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, his voice calm and interested, and completely devoid of concern. Phryne clenched her jaw and attempted to ignore the strong, cramping pain across the base of her belly, as well as the ache in her lower back and the increasing amount of pressure she was experiencing in her pelvis. None of which she could allow this man to learn anything about. She shook her head.

"No" Phryne lied, her voice sounding calmer and much more even than she thought possible. The man watched her closely and with interest. "My back hurts from lying down, that's all" she added calmly. She felt groggy and nauseous, and was utterly terrified, but she was determined to conceal all of this from her captor; most especially the fact that she was experiencing contractions. The man held her gaze with intelligent eyes, his lips curling upwards into a disbelieving smirk as he slowly leaned forward.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you" the man responded, his voice calm and deeply unsettling, as he reached out a hand towards her belly. Phryne felt her stomach clench.

"No!" she protested, grabbing his bandaged hand and pushing it away from her before it reached her belly. The man grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pushed her hand from his own, before placing his hand on the base of her belly. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, her panic rising, as the man laid his hand upon her children. She pushed his hands away forcefully and struggled against him, prompting him to pin her right hand onto the bed, and slap her hard across the face.

Phryne gasped in shock, as her cheek stung and burned, as the man held her right hand down onto the bed and pinned her to it, as he examined her belly with his right hand. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath and struggled against him, but it was no use; he felt the hardness of her belly, the tightening against his hand, and he saw the pain in her eyes which she was trying so hard to conceal. He looked down at her belly and smiled, before looking back up at Phryne, whose eyes shone with tears and whose cheek burned red from his hard slap. She was breathing heavily and still struggled beneath him.

"Contractions" the man announced victoriously. Phryne inhaled sharply and shook her head.

"No" Phryne said quietly. The man smirked.

"This is excellent, though rather sooner than we had imagined" he announced, continuing his exploration of her belly, prompting her weary babies to kick him soundly, making their aversion to both him and their mother's distress known. The man then finally released her, getting quickly off the bed, as though he were afraid of her.

Phryne pushed herself back up into a sitting position and cradled her belly protectively, loathing the memory of his hands upon her; hands which, based on their manner of exploration, were those of a medic. The examination had reminded her of a harsher and more detached medical examination, the likes of which Mac had been carrying out upon her for months. So why would the Camorra arrange for her to be kidnapped, then held captive by a doctor? A doctor who was evidently happy – in fact, relieved – that she was experiencing contractions? Phryne found herself considering the fact that the Camorra had been watching her house, had lured her out of it when she was just days away from giving birth, and were now holding her captive in a room with a doctor, and a sudden possibility overcame her. There was really only one explanation for it all – the one and only reason for them to kidnap her so close to her time, and in such circumstances, to then hold her prisoner in a room such as this. And the sight of a bassinet resting on a table beneath the window confirmed it. Phryne felt her blood run cold, as panic overwhelmed her. The man watched as she looked from the bassinet to his face.

"Why am I here?" Phryne asked, her voice weaker than she had anticipated, her eyes filled with tears. She cradled her belly protectively, as she held the man's gaze with admirable defiance. He exhaled deeply to calm himself, straightening his waistcoat as he stared at her.

He was about to respond when the door slowly creaked open, prompting Phryne to turn towards it immediately, as an unfamiliar, stony eyed older woman dressed all in black led Roberto Salvatore into the room.

* * *

After assembling the files and travelling to the hospital in two cars, Jack led Cec, Bert, Hugh and Mac into the familiar building, presenting his warrant card to any curious member of staff, as he led the way to Sergeant Henley's hospital room. Having visited his injured colleague after the incident in question, Jack knew the way, and he was not stopped or questioned by any of the medical staff he came across. Until they reached the door to his private room.

A tall, white-haired doctor with a serious expression emerged from the room and looked at Jack and the others curiously. He then focused his attentions upon Jack, who was clearly in charge.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked, his tone weary, and almost affronted. Jack forced himself to suppress his rising ire and impatience, and presented his warrant card.

"I'm Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, of City South Police Station" he advised, in his most formal and official tone. "I need to speak to my sergeant on urgent police business" he stated. The doctor glanced down at Jack's warrant card for a barely a moment, before returning his attentions to his face.

"I'm afraid I've just given your man a rather strong dose of morphine, which will be taking effect in the next couple of minutes" the doctor advised, moving slightly towards the doorway. Jack stepped closer to him.

"Then there's not a moment to delay" Jack replied sternly, holding the obstructive doctor's gaze as he spoke. The doctor did not move. Jack sighed in frustration. "My eight-months pregnant wife has been kidnapped by the same men who tried to murder my sergeant" he explained, his tone serious and his voice compelling. The doctor's expression altered slightly, his eyes widening with surprise. He relaxed visibly and seemed about to speak, but Jack continued. "So it is imperative that I speak with my sergeant to show him some photographs of potential suspects, in order to help me find my wife and bring her home" he advised, taking a step closer to him. "So if you don't step aside, I'll arrest you for obstruction" he said firmly. The doctor held the policeman's gaze; it was clear that he was quite serious. Before he could respond, Mac stepped forward.

"I'm Dr Elizabeth MacMillan of the Royal Women's Hospital" Mac explained calmly, as she found herself wrestling with her own concern and impatient. "I'll see to it that your patient is kept calm and stable during our discussion" she assured her colleague. "But as the inspector has explained, we must speak to this patient immediately" she added firmly. The doctor looked from Mac to Jack and nodded, before stepping aside.

"He'll be unconscious in a few minutes" the doctor said quietly, as Jack opened the door. Jack nodded in acknowledgement and thanked him, before entering the room with Dr MacMillan, as Hugh, Bert and Cec waited impatiently outside. Bert reached for a cigarette instinctively, was glared at reproachfully by the doctor before he disappeared, and lowered it from his lips. As soon as the doctor was out of sight, he returned the cigarette to its rightful place and lit it, without incurring the objection of either of his companions.

Jack thanked Mac as he closed the door behind them, and she smiled softly, nodding in acknowledgment. They then turned their attentions to the occupant of the room, who was propped up against his pillows, in the small, windowless room with the same white walls and furnishings which all such rooms contained. The only colour apart from the white and steel came from a hand-picked bouquet of flowers which shone brightly from a glass vase on the bedside table. Amongst the flowers were azaleas in a shade of deep purple which Phryne adored, and Jack felt his stomach clench.

"Inspector Robinson" said the weary but formal voice of the patient, which prompted Jack to turn towards him. The older man tried to rise, but Jack rose his hand.

"Please, don't sit up, sergeant" Jack advised, his tone kinder than the one he had used with the doctor, as he made his way towards his colleague. Mac remained a respectful distance behind him, standing by a chair near the wall, as Jack carried the files to his injured sergeant, who was looking up at him with a dutiful gaze as though he were awaiting instructions, despite the influence of the morphine. He nodded in understanding.

"How can I help you, Sir?" he asked. It was gone half-past eleven, so he knew it must be urgent. And the inspector's grave face confirmed it. As did the brief but succinct account of Salvatore's escape, Phryne's kidnap and the events which followed upheld.

Sergeant Henley was understandably devastated by the loss of two fellow officers – both of whom he knew – and was genuinely concerned about Phryne, who he described as 'a remarkable woman'. Jack nodded in agreement, before presenting the files to his colleague.

"I know you're still recovering, and I'm sorry for asking you to do this at such a time-"

"Not at all, Sir" the officer responded sincerely. "Anything I can do to help" he added kindly, before taking the files from Jack, and making his way through them.

After five minutes and no recognition from any of the surveillance photographs, Jack found himself growing increasingly despondent, and began to fear that he had wasted crucial time in coming to the hospital. Until the sergeant reached a photograph in the final file, which caused him to sit bolt upright, clutching the photograph with both hands. He stared at it hard for a few moments, before nodding firmly.

"That's him" the sergeant said, drawing Jack from his stupor. "That's the man who ran me down" he stated confidently, handing the photograph back to Jack, and tapping the image of the person in question with his index finger. Jack stared at the photograph in shock, as Mac moved eagerly towards him.

The photograph was from a newspaper clipping about a feature on _Strano's_ Restaurant. It contained an image of Papa Antonio, Concetta, Fabrizi, and the entire family, as well as their staff. After Papa Antonio had been revealed as the leader of the Camorra, Jack had ordered a thorough investigation into him and his restaurant, and had gathered a considerable amount of information. Though what he was being shown now shocked him.

"You're certain?" Jack asked patiently, looking his sergeant in the eyes. Despite the morphine, the officer was lucid, and nodded confidently in response.

"Positive, Sir" he stated, tapping the image once more. "I'll never forget his face" he added confidently. "Stared him in the eye as he ran me down" he declared. Jack nodded in understanding and returned his attentions to the photograph, understanding slowly dawning upon him, causing his blood to run cold.

"Who is it?" asked Mac impatiently, as she stared at the unfamiliar image.

"The son of the former head of the Camorra" Jack responded, as he stared at the photograph. "Vincenzo Strano."

Jack thanked his sergeant, assured him that his help had been invaluable, and wished him a speedy recovery. The officer conveyed his desires for Phryne to be found safe and well, and told Jack to come back if he could be of any more assistance, before slipping slowly into a morphine-induced slumber. When Jack opened the door for Mac, and followed her into the corridor, Bert practically jumped before turning towards him.

"Well?" Bert asked, stubbing out his third cigarette in as many minutes, and dropping it down on the floor. Mac stared at him but did not comment. "Did he recognise him?" he asked impatiently. Jack nodded.

"Sergeant Henley identified the man who ran him over as Vincenzo Strano, the son of the former leader of the Camorra, who was hanged two years ago" Jack explained. Bert nodded. "The Strano family had a strong connection with Roberto Salvatore" he added.

"So where can we find this fella?" Bert asked, standing to attention. And practically radiating with impatience. Jack placed the photograph back in the file and met Bert's gaze.

"At his family's restaurant, Strano's" Jack advised, leading his army down the corridor, as he walked briskly and intently through the hospital.

"Do you think he's the one that took Miss Fisher?" Bert asked.

"I don't know" Jack responded, his voice deceptively calm, as he battled feelings of unrivalled rage which burned within him, which melded with the deep-seated fear and concern he felt for Phryne and their unborn children. "But he's clearly involved in it somehow, and he'll tell us everything he knows" he declared. Mac looked up at Jack warily.

"Are you sure about that, Inspector?" Mac asked, not wishing to doubt him, but approaching the matter from a scientific angle. They needed to be realistic, and consider all possible outcomes, and how to deal with each one.

"Oh yes" Jack responded, in a tone Mac did not recognise. "He'll talk."

* * *

As Roberto Salvatore walked into the room with an unfamiliar and severe looking older woman, Phryne sat bolt upright, staring ahead in shock. Salvatore, who was supposed to be being transported to the courthouse ahead of his trial, was standing before her wearing an expensive three-piece suit, diamond and silver cufflinks, and a look of boastful pride and amusement. She felt her stomach clench, as fear overwhelmed her.

"Good evening, Signora Robinson" Salvatore spoke, as he closed the door behind himself and the lady. "So nice of you to join us."

"Where's Jack?" Phryne asked, her voice fearful and slightly breathless, as she cradled her belly instinctively. "What have you done to him?" she asked, fighting back the tears which threatened to fall. Salvatore met her gaze and laughed a cruel, hollow laugh.

"Your husband is fine, Signora" Salvatore replied casually. Phryne stared at him hard, desperate to believe him. "As I told you both before, it was never my intention to harm a hair on his head" he stated. Phryne found herself taken back to that night in the restaurant, when Jack had arrested Salvatore, shortly after he had uttered those words. "But I do know the names of the people he holds dear" he said, walking slowly towards her as he spoke, a cruel smile upon his face. "And no one is more dear to a husband, than a wife and child" he taunted, before pausing by her bedside, and staring down at her belly for a moment, then meeting her gaze once more. "Or should I say 'children'?" he asked.

Phryne's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened with shock. But before she could respond, she was struck by another contraction, as a strong, cramping pain spread across the base of her belly. She held her belly with her right hand and gripped the metal bar she was cuffed to tightly with her left, as she groaned in pain, pressing her lips together immediately in order to stop herself. Her lower back ached terribly, and the pressure in her pelvis increased. She felt tears sting her eyes as she tried to deal with the contraction; but it was painful and she was scared and panicking, and the babies' frantic movements concerned her greatly.

"It'll be better if you just breathe through them" came the cold, uninterested voice of the woman who had accompanied Salvatore into the room. Phryne exhaled deeply as the contraction finally passed, and she looked up at the woman before her. She had dark hair and dark eyes, a cold expression, and eyes of ice and stone. She was dressed all in black, in a style which was almost Victorian, and covering her entire body in silk and lace. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Who are you?" Phryne asked, her voice slightly shaken. The woman smiled.

"My name is Maria Salvatore" the woman responded proudly. Phryne frowned in confusion, then realisation dawned upon her. "I believe you already know my son, Roberto" she added, turning towards her son with a smile, which lit up her cruel face for the briefest of moments, before she turned back to Phryne with a gaze of steel. "Who you and your husband tried to have hanged" she added artlessly.

Phryne shifted uncomfortably on the bed and looked from Maria to Roberto Salvatore. All of the facts had presented themselves, and her mind was beginning to put all of the pieces in place, which brought her to a heart-breaking, and utterly terrifying conclusion. She understood why she was there. It was clear what their intentions were. Or, at least, some of them. And their motivation was perfectly obvious.

Revenge.

Maria smiled coldly.

"So now you understand" Maria taunted, as she walked slowly towards Phryne, sitting on the edge of her bed. Phryne held her belly tighter instinctively, as though trying to protect her children from a monster. Which, in reality, she was. Maria noticed the action and laughed coldly. "You tried to take my child away from me" she stated accusingly, her voice devious and her tone unnerving. "Now I am going to do the same to your husband, and to you" she smiled. Phryne felt her heart pound almost painfully in her chest, as feelings of panic and nausea overcame her. "But I shan't simply execute your child, like you wanted to do to mine" she said, her tone adopting an even colder, deadlier tone, as Phryne held her gaze despite her rising terror. "Oh no, my dear, what I have in mind for you is far worse" she said, shaking her head as she spoke, her cold eyes darkening. "You will stay here with myself and Dr Dwyer, until you deliver your babies" she explained, her voice cold and matter-of-fact, and utterly devoid of emotion. "I will then send your body back to your husband, along with one of your offspring" she continued calmly. "And your second child will be taken back to Italy by Roberto, where it will be brought up to be one of us" she added with a cruel smile. Phryne's breath hitched, her eyes welling with tears she could not control, as she listened to Maria outlining her devastating plot. "Your husband will have one child, and I will have the other" she smiled. "They'll exist on separate parts of the world, lead very different lives, and never cross paths for as long as they live" she gloated. "And you will never see either of them" she added cruelly, her eyes narrowing as she spoke.

As Phryne listened to Maria outline her evil intentions with such ease and coldness, she found her panic increasing, and her heart pounding so painfully in her chest she could barely breathe. It was clear that the Camorra intended to punish both herself and Jack for their perceived crimes – bringing her murderous son to justice – and that she would do so in typical Camorra fashion: in a manner which was cruel, extreme and utterly without mercy. Maria's description of her intentions made it quite clear that Phryne would not survive for very long after their arrival, her own fate was not her primary, or indeed, even her secondary concern; her sole focus was upon her babies. The initial relief she felt at the fact that their intentions were dependent upon the survival of the twins was countered by the devious and inconceivably cruel manner in which they would be separated, like she and her own sister had been. But this, possibly, was even worse. With one child brought up by a grieving father, and another in the hands of the murderous, cruel and evil Camorra, Maria's plans for her babies' futures were heart-breaking and utterly unbearable. And as Phryne stared at her, her fear quickly turned to anger, which resonated throughout her entire body, as she made a solemn vow to herself to do whatever it took to prevent it from happening.

Phryne was drawn from her thoughts sharply by another contraction, which caused her to groan in pain and grab her belly once more, leaning forward and breathing heavily as she attempted to work through it. But the pain was so strong and unfamiliar, and she was frightened. She needed Jack and Mac by her side, she couldn't do this without them, and she couldn't do this here. She needed them – her babies needed them. Now more than ever. _Desperately_.

As the contraction finally abated, Phryne exhaled deeply and leaned back against the cushions, releasing the grip she had on the iron bar, and blinking back her tears. She met Maria's gaze, and the older woman stared at her coldly and without emotion.

"You're lucky your contractions have started already" Maria said icily. Phryne cradled her baby protectively and looked up at the stony eyed woman, attempting to keep her composure despite her rising panic. "My intentions were to have you drugged to enable a caesarean to be performed by Dr Dwyer" she advised. "Time is of the essence, you understand" she added casually.

Phryne felt physically sick at the older woman's intentions, and the manner in which she discussed them, but she battled to stay calm. She had to; because if she allowed herself to descend into the panic which threatened to overwhelm her, it would consume her completely. And she couldn't allow that to happen. Her job was to protect her babies, nurture and protect them, and ensure they were delivered safely into the world. Not into the hands of a woman like Maria, who wished to separate them so cruelly. She stared at the cold woman before her, and her resolve increased tenfold. She vowed to herself and her babies that Maria Salvatore would never lay a hand upon them.

"But seeing as you appear to be doing a wonderful job of giving me what I want all by yourself…" Maria taunted, her eyes drifting from her belly to her face. "I see no reason why we should intervene unnecessarily" she smirked, her cold eyes holding Phryne's gaze. Phryne stared at her coldly, and Maria smiled. "The ship due to take my son and one of your babies back to our country leaves tomorrow at 6am" she advised her. "So you have until half-past four to produce your brats" she informed her calmly, before rising slowly from her seat. "Or Dr Dwyer will need to use chloroform on you again" she said easily, smoothing down her dress as she walked towards her son, who was smiling. "And this time you won't wake up."

* * *

Shortly after Maria revealed her depraved plan to a terrified Phryne, Jack was leading Hugh, Cec, Bert and Mac up the stone steps which led to _Strano's_. Mac had politely but firmly declined Jack's suggestion that she wait in the police car, presenting her argument in a manner which reminded him strongly of his wife. He had swallowed hard and nodded his assent to her joining them inside; his suggestion she wait in the car had been out of concern for her safety in what had the potential to become a dangerous situation. He exchanged a look with Hugh, who nodded, and followed Mac closely behind as they headed towards the building.

As they reached the grand entrance to the restaurant, which had closed for the day just two hours before, Jack pounded a close fist several times upon the sturdy door, the loud boom echoing throughout the street. He gave it five seconds (which he felt was more than reasonable given the circumstances) before pounding on it again, this time harder than before, as he called for the proprietor's to open it.

"Mr Strano!" Jack bellowed. "This is the Police. Open up!" he demanded.

Cec and Bert, who were growing impatient, were discussing moving around the back of the building to look for a second exit, when the door creaked open slowly, just as Jack was about to issue a third round of knocks. He lowered his fist as the door opened a few inches, and he saw a familiar face looking up at him.

"Giani?" asked Concetta, in her warm Italian accent, adjusting her white silk robe around her as she met his gaze. Jack adopted a calmer expression and she opened the door further, her eyes drifting from Jack to the others, one of whom she recognised. She then returned her attentions towards him as he began to speak.

"I apologise for the lateness of the visit" Jack said apologetically. "But I need to speak to Vincenzo as a matter of urgency" he stated, his voice kind but firm. Concetta opened her mouth to ask a question, but her words stilled upon her lips, and she nodded obediently.

"Please, come in" she invited, opening the door wider and stepping aside. Jack thanked her and led the others into the large restaurant, as Concetta closed the door behind them all.

Jack was about to ask for directions to Vincenzo's room when the man himself walked down the white stone staircase leading to the private rooms. Jack felt anger burn inside him and his jaw set, as he looked up at Vincenzo. Vincenzo hesitated on the staircase, and for a moment Jack thought he was about to run, but he did not. Instead, he tensed visibly, gave Jack a withering look, and stormed down into the restaurant, and directly towards Jack.

"What is the meaning of this, eh?" Vincenzo demanded, in a tone which unleashed the rage Jack had been trying so hard to suppress. "How dare you come here, to my restaurant, and at such a time!" he yelled. "It's after midnight, and-"

Before Vincenzo could finish his sentence, Jack grabbed him by the lapels of his dark blue robe, and threw him against the nearest wall.

"Giani!" Concetta yelled, her tone one of shock more than remonstration, as she hurried towards the scene. Vincenzo struggled against Jack, but the inspector had spent half a lifetime chasing down and apprehending men twice his size, so he kept him pinned against the wall. Hugh moved uncomfortably on the spot, Mac studied Jack with concern, and Cec and Bert watched the scene, unmoved.

"What is this?" Vincenzo yelled, enraged. "Why are you here?"

"Where is she, Vincenzo?" Jack demanded, his voice serious, his eyes darkening. "Where is she?" he repeated. Vincenzo stared at him for a moment, and Jack saw fear in his eyes. He held him tighter and shook him.

"Where is who?" Vincenzo asked, feigning innocence. But his voice trembled.

"My wife!" Jack roared.

Concetta laid her hand on Jack's arm to calm him, and Bert grabbed Hugh, who had taken a step forward. An unsettling silence descended upon the room, as Vincenzo stared at Jack, and Concetta looked worriedly between the two men.

"What happened?" Concetta asked with concern, looking from Jack to her brother-in-law. "Vincenzo?" she asked. Vincenzo scoffed, and Jack drew him away from the wall, before slamming him back into it. Mac and the red raggers watched unmoved, but Hugh averted his eyes for a moment. "Giani, please!" Concetta pleaded. Jack exhaled deeply at the sound her of distress, and swallowed hard, before returning his attentions to Vincenzo, who was looking justifiably concerned.

"Vincenzo has become a member of the Camorra, and has been spending his spare time spying on my wife at our home" Jack explained, his voice low and deep, each word laced with anger. "A few days ago, he ran down a police officer who as stationed outside the house, and almost killed him" he advised, his eyes never leaving Vincenzo's. Concetta inhaled sharply. "And tonight, my wife was lured out of her home, and kidnapped by a member of your organisation" he explained, pressing Vincenzo against the wall. "Who took her?" he demanded, his voice calm, but with a sinister undertone. "Where is she, Vincenzo?" he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Vincenzo stared at Jack for several moments, his eyes and expression utterly devoid of emotion, and completely unreadable. Just as Jack was about to lift him and throw him back against the wall, he began to speak.

"For Marianna!" Vincenzo yelled, his voice loud and filled with emotion. Jack stared at him as he spoke. "You arrested her and charged her with murder, when I begged you to take me instead" he stated, his voice, which was filled with anger, wavered slightly as he spoke. "She was tried and executed. They killed her – you killed her!" he stated accusingly, his chest heaving as he spoke. Concetta exhaled deeply and shook her head.

"No, Vincenzo" Jack responded calmly. "Marianna was tried and executed because she committed an act of murder, which is a capital offence" he continued. "And as you'll remember from the trial, during my testimony, I asked for clemency, and recommended that she receive a life sentence instead of execution" he stated. Vincenzo scoffed.

"And still, she is dead" Vincenzo said, his voice becoming cold, his eyes darkening as he spoke. "And her blood is on your hands, Jack Robinson" he stated accusingly, holding Jack's gaze with eyes of stone. "And in a few hours' time, so will your wife and baby's" he added cruelly.

Jack's eyes darkened and he removed his right hand from Vincenzo's lapel, before punching him hard in the face, and slamming him back against the wall. Hugh was once again restrained by Bert, and Mac shifted uncertainly on the spot, deciding whether she should intervene before Jack went too far.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded, slamming Vincenzo against the wall, as blood poured from his nose. "Where is she?" he repeated impatiently. Vincenzo tasted blood on his lips and smiled in the darkness of the room, as he met Jack's gaze once more.

"Soon she will be with my Marianna" Vincenzo said quietly. "And so will your child" he taunted. Concetta recoiled in horror, and Jack tensed and stared at him hard. "And there is nothing you can do that will change that" he smiled.

Before anyone had a chance to intervene, Jack removed his gun from its holster and aimed it at Vincenzo's neck. Hugh stepped forward.

"Sir!" Hugh yelled, as Bert grabbed him, and dragged him back.

"Jack, don't!" Mac cautioned, moving forward a few paces, and watching with grave concern.

"Giani, please" pleaded Concetta.

Jack ignored them all and removed the safety.

"Tell me where she is, Vincenzo" Jack said, his voice low, his eyes darkening. Vincenzo spat blood upon the floor and smiled.

"No" he responded petulantly. Jack stared at him coldly, before nodding once, and lowering his weapon. He then grabbed Vincenzo with both hands, turned him forcefully around, and pinned him against the wall, before grabbing his wrists and dragging him across the room and towards the kitchens.

"Stay here, Collins!" Jack ordered, in a tone which Hugh had only ever heard once before, when Miss Fisher had been held captive on board the _Pandarus_.

Hugh was restrained by Bert and Cec, preventing his attempts at moving forward, as he called out for his boss, who disappeared with his prisoner into the darkness.


	148. Chapter 115

As Jack dragged Vincenzo into the kitchen to continue their fraught conversation, Phryne remained handcuffed to the uncomfortable bed in her own personal hell, cradling her belly protectively as she sat at the mercy of the Camorra. Maria, Roberto and Dr Dwyer continued to discuss her apprehension and her labour, as though she were not in the room, and she sat quietly and listened as they did so. Her attempts to concentrate on what was being said between them was somewhat hindered by the contractions she was experiencing, which were increasing in both frequency and strength. Her lower back ached terribly, the pressure in her pelvis was becoming unbearable, and she found herself in rather desperate need to attend the bathroom, all of which added to her already high level of discomfort. But all of those factors paled in comparison to the strength of the contractions, which she was beginning to find too much to bear.

The most recent contraction had been so strong that it took Phryne's breath away, and she gripped the bedsheets tightly with her free hand, clenching her jaw to stop herself from crying out. The pain was increasing and becoming significantly more intense, with the strong, cramping sensation spreading across the base and front of her belly, and causing her back and sides to ache. She clutched her belly and breathed through the debilitating contraction, and when it finally subsided after what felt like an eternity, she exhaled sharply, her breathing catching in her throat. The sound she made caused all three of her captors to turn towards her, and stare at her as though she was an entity from another world, which was altogether alien to them. She caught Maria's gaze and blinked through her haze of tears, hastily attempting to compose herself. She was frightened and in pain, but did not want them to realise the extent of either; which she was also trying to conceal from herself. Maria glared at Phryne, before lowering her gaze to her belly, which she was cradling protectively.

"Your contractions appear to be quite close" Maria mused, her voice eerily devoid of emotion. Phryne felt her stomach tighten. "I expect they'll arrive before morning" she added coldly.

"Delivering twins is more complicated than a single infant" Dr Dwyer said to Maria, who blinked and turned her head towards him as he stood beside her. "The birth will be higher risk, and there is a greater chance of pre- and post- natal complications arising."

"None of which is my concern" Maria said coolly. "I just need the one child" she said casually, in such a cold and unfeeling manner that Phryne physically flinched. "And I don't care what you have to do to get it" she hissed.

Phryne felt the babies moving with agitation, their movements clearly affected by her own distress. Maria's startlingly cold candour had left her feeling physically sick, and her fear increased tenfold. Her utter disregard for the lives of her children was both heart-breaking and terrifying, especially as they were currently at her mercy. But Maria's words, combined with the sensation of the babies moving inside her, sent a fresh and revitalising wave of adrenaline coursing through her veins. She was determined that they would not remain Maria's prisoners for long. Though she'd need to do something soon, and fast. Because based on how close the contractions were, and how much pain she was in, she suspected she didn't have much time left.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Phryne informed Maria, her voice confident and even, but with a slight tremor. It took everything she had not to allow the anger she felt at Maria's callous statement seep into her tone.

Maria stared at Phryne for several moments, and the room fell silent, as though Phryne had just spoken in a lost language. The silence was finally broken by Roberto, who snorted.

"I'm sure Dr Dwyer can find you a chamber pot, my lady" Roberto taunted, his voice as cold and emotionless as his mother's, as he pretended to tip his hat to her. Phryne ignored Roberto's comment and kept her gaze trained on Maria, who sighed lightly. They both knew that for a woman in Phryne's condition, using a chamber pot would be virtually impossible, and highly impractical, given the fact she was currently in labour and chained to the bed. After a couple of moments, she appeared to arrive at a decision.

"Come now, _mio amato_ , there is no need to be discourteous to our guest" Maria said, her voice lifting slightly, despite her faux-remonstrative tone. Phryne watched as Maria reached into her pocket and walked confidently towards her. She tensed, but kept her eyes fixed upon hers, watching as the older woman removed something small and metallic from her pocket.

The key to the handcuffs.

"I must confess, Mrs Robinson, I hadn't considered this particular eventuality" Maria explained, as she grabbed Phryne's chained wrist with a cold hand. It took everything Phryne had to stop herself from pulling away from her, which every fibre of her being was telling her to do. "You see, I hadn't intended for you to be alive for so long after being brought here" she explained, sitting on the bed beside her, as she placed the key near the lock in the centre of the handcuffs. The doctor shifted uneasily on the spot, and Roberto watched Phryne closely, as though he anticipated an escape attempt. "The idea was that Dr Dwyer would examine you, then administer another sedative to ensure you remained unconscious, before delivering the baby" she advised. Phryne heard the small metal click of the handcuff, and felt the metal loosening immediately around her wrist. She fought back a strong urge to wrench her hand free and flee, knowing it was futile. Maria, based on her gall, knew it too. "But seeing as you appear to be so keen to provide us with what we want naturally, such methods seem quite unnecessary" she advised, smiling coldly as she spoke. Phryne felt a chill run down her spine. "The doctor quickly realised you were carrying twins, and experiencing contractions, so it seemed more practical to allow nature to take its course" she stated, before pulling Phryne's wrist free from the cuffs. Phryne lowered her aching arm and rubbed her wrist, which was red-raw and encrusted with dried blood. "But if nature hasn't taken its course in the next four hours" she advised, consulting her watch, which revealed that it was already half-past midnight, "then I'm afraid Dr Dwyer will have to intervene" she explained. Phryne swallowed hard and held her gaze with an unwavering expression, as she tried to ignore the feeling of bile rising in her throat. "But based on how you're progressing, I'm confident that it will" she added arrogantly, looking down at Phryne's belly with cold, marbled eyes. Phryne's breath caught in her throat, and she placed a protective hand upon her belly, as though shielding her children from the woman beside her. "I suspect I'll be meeting the child within the next couple of hours" she declared, before looking up and meeting Phryne's gaze once more. "You, however, will not" she added.

Before Phryne could respond, Maria rose to her feet and grabbed her arm in a bruising grip, before pushing the bedsheets roughly aside.

"Stand up" Maria ordered.

Phryne looked up at Maria and met her gaze, but did not respond verbally. Instead, she planted her hands upon the mattress and pushed herself towards the edge of the bed, wincing in pain as she slowly rose into a standing position. Maria, who was growing impatient, grabbed her upper arm and pulled her across the room, forcing Phryne to walk at a speed considerably brisker than she thought herself physically capable. She felt rather weak and dizzy from the chloroform and the pain, which made movement of any description a difficult task. But Maria showed no concern. Instead, she treated her with ambivalence bordering on cruelty, as she dragged her roughly across the room and towards the door, which she opened. The door opened onto a landing, which Phryne was surprised to find was unguarded. The bedroom she was being held in was at the end of the corridor, and the landing led to a single staircase, with a large window at the head of the stairs. The pale moonlight shone through the glass pane, revealing a deep red carpet upon the ground, and doors and gilded frames lining the walls. The sound of the ocean became louder, and under normal circumstances would've soothed Phryne's frayed nerves. But these were not normal circumstances, and Phryne was frightened and in pain and utterly perplexed. Where was she?

"You have sixty seconds" Maria informed Phryne firmly, as she pulled her by the arm out onto the corridor. "And don't lock the door" she ordered, as she led her towards the first door on the left, which led to the bathroom. "Otherwise, I'll-"

Before Maria could finish issuing her threat, Phryne was struck by another contraction, which was so strong it caused her to double over. She leaned against the wall, reaching towards it instinctively to steady herself, as a strong wave of painful cramping spread across the base of her belly. Phryne grabbed her belly with her right hand and leaned heavily against the wall, gritting her teeth and trying not to scream, as hot tears burned in her eyes. _Jack_ , Phryne thought, her mind forming the only coherent thought it was capable of, and sending his name and the memory of him to the forefront of her mind to comfort her. _Jack_. It was only when her lungs began to ache and her chest felt tight that she realised she had forgotten to breathe, and her breath was forced out in a single, dizzying huff, before she panted breathlessly to recover herself. As she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself thinking of Jack, wanting him – needing him desperately. But he wasn't here, she was alone.

Well, almost alone.

Maria, who had remained uncharacteristically silent throughout, waited for the contraction to subside, before resuming her normal behaviour. As soon as Phryne's breathing had become more even and she attempted to stand up straight, she felt Maria grip her upper right arm tightly, and draw her towards the bathroom.

"You need to breathe through each contraction" Maria informed her coldly. "Do try to remember. It's so very important" she added, her voice dripping with venom as she opened the door to the bathroom, pushing it open. Phryne let out a slow breath and turned towards Maria, meeting her gaze. Her eyes were glassy and her skin pale, even in the moonlight. "You have fifty-five seconds" Maria stated, ignoring the evident signs of her pain and distress. Phryne nodded almost imperceptibly, before pulling her arm out of Maria's grasp, walking slowly into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Phryne leaned heavily against it, clamping her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She closed her eyes tightly and her chest heaved, her lungs aching as she battled to suppress the desperate sob which threatened to escape her lips. It was only when one of her babies issued a most opportune kick directly to her bladder that she was able to tear herself away from her despair. She reached up and found the light switch, turning it on with a click, causing the bulb above her head to flicker, before bathing the room in a warm yellow glow. The bathroom was small and compact, and in dire need of modernisation. The walls were painted white, matching the tiles upon the ground, some of which were slightly cracked. A large bathtub rested against the wall directly ahead, and a WC and basin were side-by-side to her left, with a circular mirror above it. There were no pictures, colour or personal touches in the bathroom, except for the expensive soap upon the sink. It was a bare, cold, and utterly desolate place. Which, given the setting and the context, seemed wholly appropriate.

"Forty-five seconds" came the voice of Maria, which was so close to the door that Phryne almost jumped. Instead she inhaled deeply, released a long breath, and walked as quickly as she was able to towards the toilet.

Although Phryne's need to use the facilities was a desperate one, as she lowered herself down onto the seat, she found herself feeling suddenly rather anxious about attending to her bladder's requirements. The contracts were so strong and so frequent, the pressure in her pelvis was so painful, and the baby's head so very low, that she feared actually _going_ to the bathroom might lead to her delivering the baby herself. Here. Alone. In this cold, white, sterile room, as Maria prowled outside. The thought caused her stomach to clench, almost as painfully as it did with the contractions. But before she had a chance to consider the matter further, her body made the decision for her, out of its own desperation. And she found herself relieved to find that her worry did not come to fruition. Not this one, at least. But her greatest one was about to, in just a couple of hours' time, according to Maria's theory. And based on the strength and frequency of the contractions, there was little doubt in Phryne's mind that she was correct.

"Thirty seconds" called Maria, her voice drawing Phryne immediately from her thoughts, and prompting her to adjust her clothing and rise slowly (and with great effort) to her feet.

As Phryne rose to her feet, she found herself feeling rather dizzy, and moved unsteadily towards the sink, gripping the cold porcelain for support. Although attending the bathroom had provided her with some relief, her lower back ached terribly, and the pressure in her pelvis was starting to concern her. As well as being in pain, she was feeling rather strange. She couldn't explain it, exactly, but she felt as though something was 'happening'… down there. As Phryne turned on the tap, she clenched her jaw to suppress a sob. She wished Mac was here. She'd know what was happening; she'd explain it to her, offer her reassurance and guidance in her kind, no-nonsense manner, and would talk her through exactly what she needed to do. And Jack. She wanted Jack – she _needed_ Jack. The thought of Jack, and his calm, reassuring, comforting presence – his ability to make her feel safe and protected and as though nothing bad would happen – caused her heart to ache.

"Twenty seconds" called Maria, drawing Phryne immediately back from the precipice of distress, and forcing her to inhale sharply.

Phryne sniffed and released a long breath, before reaching for the soap instinctively, and beginning to wash her hands. She found the process soothing, and conducive to thought; she was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate, with the combination of the pain she was in and the precarious nature of her current situation. But throughout all of her fear and all her pain and panic, one thing was absolutely clear.

She needed to get out of here. Her babies needed her to get out of here, and fast. But how?

"Fifteen seconds?" Maria called, just as Phryne turned off the tap, and began to dry her hands on the towel which was draped over the sink.

After drying her hands, Phryne placed her hand on her belly, rubbing it soothingly, which elicited several strong kicks from her agitated babies. At least she knew they were alright, and did not appear to have been adversely affected by the chloroform. Anger burned inside Phryne at the fact that she and her babies had been drugged. _How dare they_. But she quickly forced aside such feelings, knowing that anger and panic were both futile and counter-productive, and forced herself to focus on the matter at hand. She needed to get out of this house and away from Maria and her cohort, and fast. Because she and the babies didn't have much time.

Phryne held onto the sink with one hand and cradled her belly with the other, as she looked quickly around the room for something she could use. But the room was small, windowless, and devoid of any potential weapons or instruments of assistance, and she found her heart racing in despair. As Phryne teetered on the brink of panic, she turned back towards the sink, and saw something curious caught in the plughole. She frowned in confusion and leaned towards it, before reaching for it with her hand.

"Ten seconds" Maria called, her tone becoming impatient. Phryne swallowed hard as she gripped the item in the sink, and pulled it up slowly. Relief flooded her and she felt her heart rise.

It was a hairpin.

Clearly Maria's, based on the intricate nature of her Victorian-era up-do. Phryne breathed out and brushed the hairpin along the side of her white dress to dry it, as a plan began to form itself in her mind, giving her hope. Her only hope, in fact.

"Five seconds" called Maria, whose voice sounded even closer, somehow.

Phryne turned immediately towards the door and inhaled deeply, before glancing down at the pin, and lifting it into the air. She secured it in her own hair, clipping a section of hair near the nape of her neck, so the pin was not visible. She turned her head to the side experimentally to ensure it wouldn't fall, and felt relief flood her when it remained where it was.

Not wishing to alert Maria, or make her suspect anything was amiss, she placed her hand on the base of her belly, cradling it supportively, as she made her way slowly across the bathroom. She was halfway to the door when Maria knocked firmly three times, and Phryne found herself transported back to Lydia Andrews' house, and the first time she had met Jack. She could almost hear the sound of her own voice as she'd called out to inform him that the lavatory was 'fully occupied', in a higher, amused tone than her own. She could remember perfectly the wary, formal expression upon his face, and how it didn't alter at all, despite her levity and flirtation. He'd been professional and courteous and adorably polite, and she'd felt an instant attraction to him; he'd exuded confidence and nobility, and she knew she could trust him almost immediately. She even recalled the pang of disappointment she had felt when she'd observed his wedding ring, moments before sauntering out of the bathroom with a smile, fanning herself suggestively with his business card. The sight of the wedding ring he wore now caused her to feel exhilarated, and still made her heart race. And now it ached for him. Desperately. She wanted Jack – she needed him, more than she had ever needed anyone before. And although such a candid realisation would have once overwhelmed her, she now accepted it completely for what it was. She loved and trusted Jack like no other, and she needed him desperately now. She blinked back the tears in her eyes as she continued towards the door, inhaling deeply in order to calm herself.

But Jack wasn't there. She'd got herself into yet another precarious situation, and this time it was worse than anything she had done before, because it had put her unborn children in the gravest of danger. And it was all her fault. Jack would be so disappointed in her. He'd probably know by now; that she was missing, and that Salvatore had escaped. It didn't take a detective to work out the link between the two events. And Jack would have known it in a heartbeat. He was probably out there looking for her now. She couldn't even begin to imagine how he must be feeling, and her attempts to do so caused her to feel pain equal in intensity to the contractions she'd been experiencing. This was all her fault. But despite her catastrophic mistake, and the precarious nature of her current situation, Phryne's stance on one matter was unwavering and utterly resolute.

Her babies would not be born in this house. That doctor would not deliver them, and Maria would never touch them. She simply wouldn't allow it. She'd do everything within her power to deliver them somewhere they would be safe and protected. Even if it cost her her own life; which, she reasoned, was a very small price to pay. And utterly deserved.

Just as Phryne swallowed hard in an attempt to suppress her rising emotions and reached for the handle, the door opened, and she took a step back as Maria stepped into the room. She stared at Phryne, then glanced around the room, before returning her gaze to the younger woman before her. Phryne met Maria's steely gaze with an unwavering one of her own. She remained perfectly still and didn't flinch as Maria grabbed her hands, turned them over, and checked to make sure she didn't have anything she shouldn't have. Not that it was possible she would, of course. Maria then met Phryne's gaze once more, before grabbing her arm in a bruising grip, and leading her back across the landing and towards the bedroom.

As Maria opened the bedroom door, Phryne looked directly towards the bed, and her stomach dropped. But despite her pain and her fear, she was able to think coherently enough to realise that she would be utterly incapable of fighting off Maria, Roberto and the doctor, especially given her current state. But that didn't mean that she intended to allow Maria to carry out her sinister plan. She'd be damned if she allowed that woman – or her eerie doctor – to lay a hand upon either of her babies. As Phryne was taken back towards the bed and her left wrist cuffed into its former position, she remained utterly silent, utilising the remaining minutes she had before the inevitable next contraction to formulate a plan. A process which Maria unwittingly assisted by her next announcement.

"It's getting late, so I'm going to rest for a few hours" Maria announced to no one in particular, as she pulled on Phryne's handcuffs to ensure they were secure. Phryne winced in pain and clenched her jaw, before looking up at Maria. Who smirked. Phryne watched as Maria turned away from her and headed towards Roberto, who smiled dutifully, and allowed his mother to cup his cheek. It was the only display of emotion or affection which Phryne had seen her display. "I want to be awake to see you off in the morning" she added, an undertone of sadness afflicting her voice. Phryne watched the scene between Maria and her son with interest.

"Si, mamma" Roberto responded. Maria smiled, and her eyes lit up. Phryne heard her utter some words of endearment to her son, who returned the sentiment.

After listening to their conversation for a minute or so, Phryne shifted uncomfortably on the bed and released a deep breath, as she felt the next contraction come. She grabbed her belly in anticipation, and was so focused on her breathing, that she failed to notice that Maria had turned her attentions towards her once more.

"I expect you to have produced at least one of your brats before I wake" Maria stated, her voice authoritative and cold. Phryne looked up at her and met her gaze with a glare, which the older woman returned. "I trust you'll try and keep the noise down" she added acerbically. "My son and I require our sleep" she informed her. "We have a rather early start in the morning" she explained.

Before Phryne could formulate an appropriate (and likely scathing) response, she was overcome by another contraction, which was stronger than the previous ones she had endured. She felt the crippling, cramping pain spread across the base of her belly, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She groaned in pain and held onto the metal of the bed tightly, letting out rapid breaths as she tried to stop herself from screaming. The doctor walked towards her and placed his hand on her belly, and she was powerless to stop him. He smiled and nodded, before turning towards Maria, just as Phryne recovered herself and pushed his hand forcibly away.

"The contractions are becoming stronger, and are currently about three minutes apart" Dr Dwyer announced. "I don't believe you'll be waiting too much longer he informed her. Maria nodded calmly in response, her eyes fixed upon Phryne, whose cheeks were flushed and eyes were glassy, as she leaned back tiredly against the uncomfortable cushions. The pain was already becoming too much. She didn't think she could bear it for much longer. Certainly not now. And not _here_.

"Will you go and rest, _mio caro?_ " Maria asked her son, whose eyes were alight as he watched Phryne. She met his gaze just as she recovered herself, and let out a long breath. It appeared as though Roberto Salvatore greatly enjoyed watching her in pain. The bastard. Phryne cradled her belly protectively as she watched him.

"No, _madre_ , not immediately" Roberto informed his mother, his voice adopting a tender, respectful tone which Phryne had not heard him use before. "No, I think I will play cards with Carlos and Francesco for a while" he added casually. Phryne shifted uncomfortably in the bed, as the pressure in her pelvis became so much and so painful, that she had to grit her teeth and force back tears.

"Well, see you don't keep them up all night, my dear" Maria responded in Italian, not realising that Phryne herself was fluent. "They need to guard the house tonight" she explained.

Phryne let out a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, glancing up at Maria and Roberto as they spoke. Maria's statement seemed to indicate that Carlos and Francesco (whose names Phryne did not recognise) were the only people guarding the house. Was it possible that only two people were charged with such a task? After a few moments' consideration, Phryne reasoned that it was. The more people who knew about Roberto's location, the greater chance of his discovery, and likewise to her. Although the identity of members of the Camorra was difficult to establish, it had been done before, and former members had deflected and assisted the authorities. Perhaps Maria was trying to minimise the chances of that happening. Which would make sense, given the importance of this particular task. Although Phryne did not consider herself a mother yet, she was already beginning to understand the lengths a mother would go to to protect her children. And Maria, despite her cruelty, was no exception. As Phryne found herself comforted by the fact that house seemed to contain fewer people than she had originally assumed, Maria turned her attentions towards her once more, and she adopted an unreadable expression.

"Dr Dwyer will remain with you throughout the night" Maria informed Phryne, her tone formal and matter-of-fact, just bordering on polite. "He will see to it that your child is delivered" she informed her. Phryne's stomach clenched at the omission of the word 'safely', and the reference to her 'child', as opposed to 'children'. But she understood Maria's meaning; she wanted to torment Jack, to punish him for having brought her murderous son to justice. And her plan required only one of Phryne's children. Meaning that her interest in the life of the other was negligible. Phryne inhaled a shaken breath, and battled to maintain Maria's gaze. "Remember to breathe, like I told you" she instructed, issuing a directive, as opposed to a gentle reminder. "And try not to scream" she added. "I'd like to enjoy the previous few hours' rest that I am able to get" she stated. "Not that you'll be getting any at all" she added with a smirk. Phryne held Maria's gaze and exhaled slowly. Maria waited a few moments, before realising that Phryne was not about to break. Maria snorted. Perhaps not now. But she would. "Come along, Roberto" she said to her son, her voice adopting a warmer, kindlier edge as she looked up at her only child. "Let's leave Mrs Robinson in the capable hands of Dr Dwyer" she added, her tone icy and almost taunting. But Phryne did not rise to the bait. Instead, she sat perfectly silently in her position upon the bed, and watched as Maria and Roberto left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

And leaving her at the mercy of the doctor, whose understanding of the Hippocratic Oath clearly left a lot to be desired.

* * *

As Phryne sat handcuffed to the bed and experiencing frequent and painful contractions, Jack dragged Vincenzo Strano into the restaurant kitchen, which was shrouded in darkness. The large bay view window allowed pale moonlight into the room, which highlighted the shining surfaces and appliances, and outlined the various items in the room. And cast a shadow across Jack's face, which made his eyes appear even darker.

Despite his initial arrogance, Vincenzo was smart enough to be gravely concerned by Jack's manner; his anger, the bruising grip he had upon him, the violent way he was dragging him into the room. And it was beginning to concern him greatly.

Vincenzo's heart was racing in his chest by the time Jack grabbed a chain from the table, dragged it across the tiled kitchen floor, and then forced his prisoner down into it. Before Vincenzo could react, Jack had wrenched his arms behind his back, and cuffed him. The cuffs were too tight, and he felt them cutting into his wrist, causing him to shift uncomfortably on the seat as Jack walked in front of him. By the time he looked up, the inspector was standing over him, his angry expression highlighted by the pale moonlight, his eyes ablaze. And the barrel of his gun was pointed directly at Vincenzo. Vincenzo inhaled sharply.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded, his voice firm and assured, and barely concealing his anger. Vincenzo had never heard him use such a tone before. He swallowed hard.

"Giani…" Vincenzo began, his voice hesitant. Jack stepped forward and pressed the gun to the centre of his forehead. Vincenzo met Jack's gaze, and felt his heart race even fasted.

"Where is she, Vincenzo?" Jack repeated, his eyes ablaze, his gaze intent.

In that moment, Vincenzo felt genuinely afraid. He thought he knew Jack – the Camorra did to. But as he sat in the kitchen, with handcuffs cutting into his wrists and the cold metal of the gun pressed to his forehead, he found himself begin to question it. Because there was no doubt in his mind that Jack was serious with his threat. Which Jack confirmed, by removing the safety from the gun, as held Vincenzo's gaze with an unwavering and determined look. Vincenzo's breath caught in his throat.

He was about to tell him the address – give him what he wanted, when he found himself recognising something in the expression Jack wore. It was an expression he himself had borne in the days, weeks – months, even – since Marianna's execution. He understood how Jack was feeling, because he had felt it himself. The loss, the helplessness, the desperation and the anger. The knowledge that the life of the person you loved more than anything in the world hung in the balance, and there was nothing you could do to help him. As Vincenzo looked up at Jack, his previous feelings of deep-seated hatred and loathing returned to him with a vengeance, overcoming his fear. And in that moment, he wasn't afraid. In fact, despite being a prisoner, he was victorious. He had nothing to live for without Marianna. The only reason he had been able to carry on was due to the knowledge of what Maria and Roberto had planned for Jack and his family. The fact that their plan was going to be a success caused him to feel euphoric. And if Jack killed him now, whilst he was handcuffed and helpless, he would be hanged too – just like Marianna! It was almost poetic.

So instead of telling Jack where his wife was, he simply smiled, and looked up at him with a tormenting smile.

"I hope she dies" Vincenzo announced, his smile widening.

Vicenzo's words cut through Jack like a knife, and he felt his stomach tighten and his heart ache almost painfully. The hand he was holding the gun with began to tremble with anger, and his finger itched to press the trigger. And for a moment, he found himself very, very tempted. But he did not.

Instead, Jack drew the gun back, then struck Vincenzo hard across the face with it, causing him to cry out in Italian.

"Where is she?!" Jack demanded.

"Sir!" yelled Hugh, who ran into the kitchen, and stood stock still at what he saw. His eyes widened. Jack took in a calming breath and pointed the gun at Vincenzo once more, his eyes not breaking his gaze.

"Stay out of this, Collins" Jack ordered, pressing the cold metal of the pistol to Vincenzo's forehead again. "Get out" he directed.

Hugh swallowed hard as he stared at his superior officer, who was speaking in a tone he didn't recognise. Despite his fear, he was resolute.

"No, Sir" Collins returned, before walking slowly towards him. Jack felt something inside him ache. "I'll stay" he informed him, as though Jack had been offering him a choice. Vincenzo coughed and spat some blood onto the floor, before meeting Jack's gaze once more.

"You killed my Marianna, and now they are going to kill your wife" Vincenzo taunted. Jack glared at him, his eyes alight, his jaw clenched. Hugh inhaled sharply. "The bitch deserves it, and so do you!" he declared. Jack felt himself tremble with anger, and a strong desire to beat the man in front of him very, very hard. And thoroughly. "But you, Giani, you are not a killer" he declared, in a tone with such arrogance that Jack had to inhale deeply to calm himself. "You will not kill me, especially not with your pet policeman with you" he teased. "Then you will both hang" he said simply.

Jack stared at Vincenzo for a moment, his dark eyes ablaze, his expression unreadable. Although Vincenzo was technically correct, and that Hugh would legally be considered an accomplice to Jack's crime, he would never allow him to be convicted. He had ordered him out of the room for that very reason. But if it came down to it, he'd say he acted alone – that he had dragged Vincenzo into the room, barricaded the door, and ignored Hugh's desperate calls and pleas to stop. Hugh would be safe. He himself might be executed, but he would embrace death willingly, if it meant getting the address of Phryne's current location. She was probably terrified and in pain and almost certainly in labour, and he didn't want her to suffer or feel afraid for a single moment longer. And he would do everything – anything – he could, to protect her and their children. He pressed the gun harder against Vincenzo's forehead.

"The only person who is going to die is you" Jack said, in a tone so cold and vengeful, that Vincenzo finally stopped smiling.

Before Vincenzo could speak, Jack grabbed him by the arms and lifted him out of the chain, slamming him down upon the large wooden table in the centre of the room. Vincenzo's arms were restrained by the cuffs, and he cried out in pain, as Jack pushed him down onto the table, and pressed the gun to his temple.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded. Vincenzo groaned but did not respond. So Jack struck him hard in the face.

"Sir!" called Hugh, who was growing very concerned. He reached for the inspector and grabbed his arm, but Jack shrugged him off.

"Where is she?!" Jack roared, meeting Vincenzo's gaze, and raising his fist once more.

Vincenzo saw a darkness in Jack's eyes which he recognised, and suddenly he was overcome with cold terror, and absolute knowledge of two salient points: that Jack meant to kill him, and he didn't want to die. So he thought quickly, struggled beneath Jack's hold, and cried out as his fist descended.

"No, wait!" Vincenzo cried, prompting Jack to stop, his eyes not leaving Vincenzo's. Vincenzo sighed heavily and swallowed hard. Jack allowed him a few moments to recover himself, and listened carefully as he quietly provided him with an address. "It's a safe house, for us" he added quickly, his expression alarmed, his voice breathless. Jack nodded in agreement. He didn't recognise the address, so it hadn't been in any of the files, which he knew back to front. He exhaled deeply and hauled Vincenzo to his feet, before handing him over to Collins, who would be his new custodian.

"Call the station, Collins, and tell them I want four men to meet me at the location" Jack ordered. "And order a car to come and collect Vincenzo here, who I would like you to escort personally to the station" he added, his eyes ablaze as he glared at the bleeding waiter, who was avoiding his gaze. Hugh hesitated, and for a moment Jack thought he was going to refuse the directive.

"Yes, Sir" Hugh responded, offering a polite nod as he spoke. Jack nodded in response, before holstering his weapon and walking briskly out of the room and into the main restaurant, where the others were gathered. Jack's right hand ached terribly, and a brief glance down confirmed that it was bruised and bleeding from the impact of the punches he had inflicted upon Vincenzo. He moved his fingers experimentally, then made his way towards the others.

Cec and Bert were standing with Mac, who appeared to be comforting a rather shaken Concetta Strano. Jack felt a strong pang of guilt at the knowledge that his conduct was likely the cause of her distress – which her wide eyed gaze confirmed as she looked up at him. Mac glanced down at Jack's hand, which he appeared to be concealing, and looked up at him with a calm expression.

"Vincenzo has provided me with the address of where he claims Phryne is being held" Jack advised them. Concetta gasped and clamped her hand to her mouth, and Cec moved forward to steady her.

"Easy" Cec muttered quietly. Jack looked upon the crying woman with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Concetta" Jack said sincerely. Concetta sniffed and nodded twice in understanding.

"I understand, Giani" she advised, as she met his gaze with kind eyes. "I'll go with Vincenzo to the station" she informed him. "I hope you find her" she added. Jack nodded and thanked her, before looking up at Mac and the red raggers, who followed him quickly out of the restaurant.

It was only when they stepped out of the building and made their way down the stone steps and towards their cars that the silence was broken by Jack, who gave Cec and Bert the address.

"How's your hand?" Mac asked, her tone a mixture of friendly concern and medical curiosity. Jack flexed his fingers again.

"Fine" Jack responded, as he opened the passenger door for her. She looked up at him doubtfully as she stepped towards the car. "Not broken" he elaborated. Mac nodded slowly in response, then placed her hand gently upon his arm, her eyes meeting his gaze.

Jack knew that everyone in that restaurant had heard what he had said to Vincenzo, and knew what he had done to him. Whilst the red raggers would've lauded him for it, he knew that Concetta (who was distraught) and Mac would not. But Mac was looking up at him with kind and reassuring eyes, and an expression completely devoid of judgement.

"You did what you had to do, Jack" Mac said gently, her voice confident and reassuring. "And we will find her" she added. Jack nodded in agreement and swallowed the lump which was beginning to form in his throat, before closing the car door behind her and hurrying towards the driver's seat, his heart racing and adrenaline coursing through his veins at the prospect of finally getting to Phryne.

However, the hope which Jack held onto as he led the red raggers to the abandoned house in Richmond was extinguished moments after he and his men entered the building.

Because the building was old, abandoned and utterly disused, and it became immediately clear that Phryne had never been there. Vincenzo had lied in order to bide his time. And considering the time taken to reach the house, search it and head back, the lie had cost Jack an entire hour of the precious time he had very little of. An hour which he hadn't had to lose. Because it was now half-past one in the morning; meaning that Phryne had been missing for four hours, and they were still no closer to finding her.

Jack, who battled his rising distress and rage, led everyone back to City South Police Station so he could question Vincenzo again. And he would not be leaving until he had the correct address. Which he would obtain, at any cost.

* * *

The hour that had passed since Maria and Roberto left the room had been terrifying and utterly torturous for Phryne, who was finding her ability to remain calm and think clearly fading rapidly.

The contractions, which had been three minutes apart, were now much closer together, and far greater in pain and intensity. She was now experiencing strong, painful contractions every ninety seconds or so, which were lasting for an indeterminable amount of time. They caused a terrible, debilitating cramping pain to spread across her entire belly, which felt hard and very tight. Although she had found herself capable of breathing through their predecessors, the contractions she was experiencing currently were far too strong, and her pain combined with her rising feelings of panic rendered her ill-equipped to deal with them. The last one had been so painful that she'd cried out, digging her heels into the mattress and fisting the material of the bedsheets, as she gripped the metal bar she was cuffed to with an iron grip, and half-rose off the bed. It took her breath away completely, and she breathed heavily and rapidly afterwards, as she battled to calm herself and regain her composure. In time for the next contraction, which she knew she'd be experiencing soon enough. She leaned back against the bed, her breath heaving, as she began to recover. She felt incredibly hot, and her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, which caused her hair to dampen and stick to her forehead. Her white cotton dress was also damp from sweat, and moulded itself accordingly to her body, encasing her rounded belly in the thin material. Her eyes shone with pain, her face was pale, and her cheeks flushed. And the pain was becoming more than she could bear.

Phryne was terrified. The contractions she had experienced were strong and they scared her. She didn't know what she was supposed to be doing, or what the best way was to deal with them. Her lower back was incredibly sore, and her instincts were telling her to lie on her side, but she quickly decided against it. Lying down put her in a far too vulnerable position, and she was vulnerable enough already. She needed to stay where she was – sitting upright, alert and with her wits about her. Which was becoming increasingly difficult as her labour progressed. There were times when she felt almost delirious with pain, which rendered her unable to think clearly, or form any coherent thoughts. The fact that the doctor was watching her intently, walking around the bed in his white gown and watching her like a shark swimming around an injured swimmer, did little to calm her nerves. But in reality, the doctor was the least of her worries; he wouldn't hurt her babies, he needed to deliver them safely. One of them, at least. Phryne shuddered at the thought. But despite everything, it was the situation itself, and the progression of her labour, which frightened her. It all seemed to be happening too quickly; the contractions were getting very close together, and felt almost constant, and she didn't think she'd be able to cope for much longer. The pressure she was feeling in her pelvis was becoming torturous, and she didn't think she'd be able to continue to ignore it. Especially after the last contraction; because during it, she had felt a strong, most compelling need to bear down, and she only just stopped herself from doing so. And whilst her ignorance as to the process of labour was considerable, the reason for that particular sensation seemed perfectly clear.

The babies were almost ready to be born.

And unless she did something quickly, they would be delivered by the man in the white coat, who was ignoring her cries of pain, heavy breathing and crying, and was instead laying out a series of instruments on the dresser with care and precision.

As Phryne breathed deeply and calmed herself, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, and lay a trembling hand at the base of her belly, which she looked down upon tearfully. Her belly felt hard, and very tense, and she could already feel the next contraction building. She parted her legs instinctively and dug her heels into the bed, clenching her jaw as the next contraction came. She gripped the metal of the bed hard and grabbed a handful of the thin white bedding, digging her heels down into the mattress as she groaned in pain. The sensation to bear down was stronger now than it had been before, and she found herself experiencing a very clear, almost irresistible desire to push. With great difficulty, she managed to resist, whimpering as she pushed down on the bed and half-rose from it, writhing in pain and leaning her head against the cold metal at the back of the bed, her mind finally forming one of the sole coherent thoughts it had been capable of in past hour.

 _Jack,_ Phryne thought, her need for him increasing with each contraction. _Jack_.

Phryne had been so delirious with the pain of the last contraction, that she hadn't heard the doctor approach. It was only when he leaned over her and put his hand on her belly that she became aware of his presence.

Phryne gasped and pushed him away instinctively, but he grabbed her free hand and pinned it to the back of the bed. Phryne didn't have the energy to scream, and so inhaled sharply, staring into his eyes as he glared at her.

"You're very close" Dr Dwyer informed her, pinning her hand to the back of the bed and causing her to whimper, as he pressed down onto her belly. Phryne tensed and let out a staggered breath. The doctor looked up from the belly to her face. "Do you need to push?" he asked curiously. Phryne felt her stomach clench, fear overwhelming her completely. She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"No" she lied, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. The doctor stared at her.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you" he responded knowingly.

Phryne trembled, and watched helplessly as the doctor examined her belly, before moving his hand down lower. He placed his right hand on her inner thigh and attempted to draw her legs further apart, but Phryne struggled and resisted. He looked up at her with a harsh glare.

"I need to examine you" Dr Dwyer informed her firmly, his voice cold and authoritative. "Your contractions are now a minute apart, and you're clear fighting your body's desire to push" he added. Phryne shook her head, and the doctor smiled tauntingly. "You won't be able to ignore it" he informed her. "Your body will make you push" he said quietly. Phryne's breath hitched, and tears burned in her eyes. "And so will I" he whispered.

As the doctor moved his hand to her thigh once more and began to draw back her dress, Phryne felt overwhelmed with panic, and pushed against him instinctively. She dug her nails into his hand and kicked him hard between the legs, causing him to cry out in pain, and turn away from her. He recovered himself quickly, and turned back towards her, slapping her hard upon the cheek. Phryne's head swung to the right and she pressed her thighs together, sniffing slightly and blinking back the tears which stung in her eyes. She heard movement from beside her, and watched as the doctor staggered towards the dresser, cursing her under his breath. Phryne's eyes widened and her fear intensified. She was running out of time. In fact, her time was about to run out. This was her last chance.

As the doctor reached for a syringe and began to fill it with clear fluid from a vial, an idea began to quickly form itself in Phryne's mind, and she hastily removed the hairpin from her hair and moved it towards the handcuffs. Thankfully, they were of a rudimentary design, and she was very familiar with them. She found the lock quickly, and after five seconds or so had managed to push the correct mechanism. She felt the cold metal of the handcuff loosen around her wrist, and relief and exhilaration flooded her. She pressed the now open handcuff against the bed to conceal her actions, and sat up straight, just as the doctor walked briskly towards her with the syringe. His eyes were alight, and he was incredibly angry. Phryne felt her stomach clench.

"This should help you to relax" the doctor informed her coldly, waving the syringe before her. Phryne's breath hitched and she met his gaze. "Though it'll be a lot easier for us both if you stay still, and let me examine you" he added brusquely. Phryne inhaled sharply and she nodded rapidly in agreement. The doctor smiled, and turned towards the bedside table, where he lay down the syringe. Phryne felt panic and nausea overwhelm her completely, as another contraction began to build. It was now or never.

Phryne cried out in pain and fear, pushing herself back against the bed, and inhaling sharply, her eyes filled with tears, her hand clutching her belly as she doubled over. The doctor turned quickly towards her.

"What is it?" he asked urgently, placing his hand upon her leg. Phryne resisted an instinct to strike him, and looked up at him with a worried expression which was not difficult to feign.

"I think my water just broke" she admitted tearfully. The doctor smiled and nodded, before looking down upon her, and reaching for her thighs.

"Let me see" he ordered. Phryne parted her thighs slowly and obediently, whilst reaching for the syringe with her now free left hand. She grabbed it with her trembling hand and sat up straighter, opening her legs and watching as the doctor lifted her dress. Upon seeing dry sheets and clothing, he frowned in confusion and looked up at her face, just in time to witness the horror he was about to experience.

Before the doctor realised what was happening, Phryne transferred the syringe from her left hand to her right, before stabbing him in the neck with the needle, and pushing down on the plunger, sending the entire contents within the syringe into the doctor's neck.

Dr Dwyer gasped in shock and reached for his neck instinctively, pulling out the syringe and dropping it onto the floor, before stumbling off the bed and getting clumsily to his feet. Phryne pushed herself against the back of the bed and watched as the doctor staggered, swayed, then collapsed onto the mattress in an unconscious heap.

Phryne moved her legs from beneath the doctor's unconscious body, and stared at him in shock for several moments, as her breathing became more steady. She listened carefully for a few moments and, after being confident that her actions had not disturbed the household, reached for the handcuffs and secured one of the cuffs around the doctor's wrist, chaining him to the bed. Just in case. She found herself feeling exhilarated and overcome with initial relief, as she looked down at her unrestrained hands in front of her, and cradled her belly protectively. But before she consider the next steps to take, she was overcome by another painful contraction, which forced the air from her lungs and the reason from her head.

Phryne grabbed the metal of the bed instinctively with one hand and the bedding with the other, as she grit her teeth and tried to breathe through the pain. But as she found with the previous two contractions, breathing was no longer enough. Her body wasn't content with her simply breathing through the pain. It wanted her to push.

In fact, despite her fear and aversion to doing so, Phryne found herself unable to resist the urge to push; and so she complied instinctively, bearing down and pushing with her body, as the contraction intensified. As Phryne pushed, she felt something happening, and she felt certain that the baby moved down. Horrified by what was happening, and what she had almost done, Phryne suppressed the urge to push and fought back, refusing to comply with her body and instead panting through the contraction until it finally subsided. Once it ended, she opened her eyes slowly, and looked down between her legs. She slowly drew her dress up over her thighs, revealing her underwear and bare legs, and she felt relief flood her. There was nothing there. But Phryne's relief was short-lived. Because the desire to push had been strong, and when she had complied, it felt right. Every fibre of her being was telling her to bear down and push with the contraction, and doing so felt right, and necessary. And it felt like it did what it was supposed to be doing. Phryne inhaled sharply and blinked back her tears at the knowledge. Regardless of what her body was demanding, it wasn't right that this happened – not here, not like this. She needed to get out, quickly. It wasn't safe for her babies to be born here. In fact, there wasn't a less safe place for them to be right now than in this room.

And so, despite her pain and strong doubts about how much longer she'd be able to ignore her body's strong desire to push, Phryne pushed down onto the mattress, eased herself off the bed, and rose slowly – and very carefully – to her feet. She found herself feeling very strange, and incredibly unsteady on her feet. She held onto the edge of the bed to steady herself as she recovered from the previous contraction, before walking slowly towards the unconscious doctor. She placed her hand on his back, and leaned forward slightly, running her hand along his inner and outer pockets in search of a weapon. But she found nothing, which was what she had expected; the only weapon the doctor had was now coursing through his veins and keeping him in a convenient period of unconsciousness. Where he would remain on a very permanent basis, if there were any luck.

Phryne released a deep breath and pressed her right hand at the centre of her lower back, as she held onto the end of the bed and breathed through the pain. She exhaled deeply and made her way cautiously towards the dresser, where she surveyed the items which the doctor had laid out. She didn't recognise many of the medical instruments, except the scissors and a set of forceps – neither of which she had any desire to acquaint herself with any further. She felt a chill run down her spine at these instruments of torture, and she swallowed the bile which rose in her throat. After forcing herself to survey the items briefly, she found her attentions drawn to a surgical scalpel which, she reasoned, was better than nothing. She picked up the cold metal instrument and held onto it tightly with her right hand, as she cradled her belly with her left and made her way slowly towards the door.

Phryne leaned against the door and pressed her ear to it, listening carefully for several moments. After hearing nothing but the distant sound of the sea, she slowly opened the door, glanced cautiously out before her, and stepped out of the room and onto the landing.

* * *

Thirty minutes before Phryne rendered her captor unconscious and attempted her escape, Jack arrived back at City South Police Station, and led Mac and the red raggers into the building. The three uniformed officers in the reception area, including Hugh, turned towards him and remained respectfully silent. Concetta, who was sitting in quiet submission on the bench, looked up at him and slowly rose to her feet. Jack turned towards Mac and the red raggers and instructed them to remain where they were, before disappearing towards the cells. Two of the officers remained perfectly still, before going back to their previous tasks. Hugh, however, did not.

Instead, Senior Constable Hugh Collins turned on the spot, and followed his senior officer as he marched briskly towards the cells.

Jack's heart was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach, as cold rage coursed through his veins, and contaminated every fibre of his being. His mind was awash with memories of Phryne, scared and in pain over the past couple of days, the last conversation they shared, their last kiss. And then he remembered the telephone call which confirmed her absence, the car which she had been taken from, and the empty building in which she had never once set foot. By the time he reached the cells he wasn't simply angry.

He was enraged.

Vincenzo Strano, who was the sole occupant of the cell, stood up instinctively, and looked up at Jack with wide eyes as he entered the cell. He staggered backwards and almost tripped over the metal pale.

"Giani…" he began, as he held his hands out protectively in front of him. But Jack ignored his words and the gesture, and walked directly towards him, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him off his feet, before slamming him into the cold tile wall.

"Sir!" called Hugh, who stood anxiously in the doorway of the cell, uncertain of how best to proceed. He'd never seen the inspector this angry before.

"Where is she, Vincenzo?" Jack demanded, his eyes alight and intent, as he stared directly into Vincenzo's own. "Tell me where she is" he instructed, his gaze unwavering.

As Jack held Vincenzo against the tiled wall, he felt the man tremble. His breathing was fast an uneven, his eyes wide and wild, and he was clearly terrified. And rightfully so. Despite the man's desire for vengeance, Jack knew that when it came down to it, he would tell him what he needed to know. Because as they witnessed in the restaurant, he would do whatever it took to save his own skin. Even if that meant betraying the Camorra. His act of giving a false address had bought him some time, but not much. And Jack was making it abundantly clear that Vincenzo was rapidly running out of the precious little time which he did have.

As was he.

Jack drew Vincenzo back from the wall and slammed him into it, hard, once more. Hugh shifted uncomfortably behind him but did not protest.

"What do they want with her?" Jack asked, his tone dangerously quiet. Vincenzo blinked in confusion as he processed the new question, before inhaling deeply and meeting Jack's gaze once more. "Why did they take her?" he asked, despite fearing he already knew the answer.

"To punish you, Giani" Vincenzo responded, the tremor in his voice unmistakable. He saw the anger and desperation in Jack's eyes in the restaurant, just as he saw it now. He'd seen that look before. He knew what it could make men do. All men. Even Jack. Who was demonstrating the fact, by pressing him even harder against the wall. Vincenzo groaned.

"Why take her now?" Jack asked. "Why wait until now?" he demanded. Vincenzo shifted slightly. "Why didn't they take me instead, if it's me they want?"

"Because they want you to suffer!" Vincenzo returned, groaning in pain as Jack held him. "And they said the best way to do that is to hurt the person you love" he stated.

Jack stared at Vincenzo and considered his words, which brought a memory from the past to the forefront of his mind.

 _"Whatever you do to me, it is not the end of our business. I will not touch a hair on your little policeman's head"_ Roberto had told him. _"But I do know the names of those you hold dear"_.

Jack swallowed hard, and a sudden feeling of sickness overcame him. He met Vincenzo's eyes, and saw the confirmation of what he already knew. Vincenzo steeled himself for what was to come.

"They want to hurt Phryne" Jack said simply, his stomach clenching at the thought. Vincenzo nodded.

"They don't just want to hurt her, Giani. They are going to kill her" Vincenzo explained. Jack's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "And they want the baby" he added. Jack blinked himself out of his stupor and stared at him.

"What?" Jack asked, attempting to ignore the panic which was rising within him. But his mind was already making sense of it all.

"They want to kill her and take your baby – take it back to Italy, and make it one of us" Vincenzo explained. "To protect them, and to punish you" he added.

Jack felt panic and desperation overcome him almost completely, as he listened to Vincenzo outline the Camorra's horrifying endgame. He felt physically sick, and his legs weakened beneath him. But he thought of Phryne again, sitting in bed and cradling her belly as he said goodbye to her just a few hours ago – and promised her he would with her when she woke up. And he pushed Vincenzo back into the wall, holding him there firmly, his eyes not breaking their gaze.

"Where is she?" Jack asked, his voice dangerously low. He had that look in his eye that worried Vincenzo deeply. He hesitated for a moment, and Jack lifted up his right arm, pushing it into Vincenzo's neck to choke him, and applying pressure as he held him against the wall.

"Sir!" Hugh protested. But Jack ignored him completely. And it was this that made Vincenzo realise precisely how far he was willing to go.

"Where is she?!" Jack roared, pushing so hard against Vincenzo's neck that he almost became unconscious. Jack felt him struggling against him, but he pinned him to the wall, staring at him until he nodded, unintelligible words coming out in breathless splutters.

"I tell you! I tell you!" he gasped. Jack immediately loosened his hold upon him, but held him in place, staring at him as he spoke. Vincenzo quickly gave him the address of a house in Hampton, and Jack nodded in acknowledgement, and relief. He believed him.

"How many people are at the house?" Jack asked. Vincenzo hesitated, but a hard press to the throat quickly made up his mind for him.

"Five, and her!" he said. "It's Maria Salvatore – she is now taken over from Papa Antonio – and Roberto, and two others" he said. "And there is a doctor" he added quietly. Jack felt his stomach clench. He could only imagine the kind of doctor they had enlisted for the reprehensible task. He had to stop himself from physically shuddering. Poor Phryne. She must be absolutely terrified. And his babies… Vincenzo mistook his hesitation for doubt, and found himself quickly descending into panic. He'd never seen Jack this angry before. "I swear, Giani! I swear, she is there!"

"She had better be there, and she had better be completely unharmed!" Jack yelled, pressing Vincenzo against the cold wall and causing him to groan in pain. "Otherwise I'll be coming back to this cell, and you will not be leaving it" he added darkly, before letting go of Vincenzo completely, causing him to fall heavily to the floor. Jack then turned on his heel and hurried quickly out of the cells, leaving Vincenzo gasping for breath.

"He… he tried to kill me" Vincenzo said, his eyes wide and wild. Hugh Collins shook his head.

"I didn't see anything" he said simply, before locking the cell door upon the prisoner, and following his boss quickly up the steps.

As soon as Jack stepped into the reception of City South Police Station, Mac, Bert and Cec all turned towards him, with Bert walking quickly towards him with wide and attentive eyes.

"Did he talk?" Bert asked directly. Jack nodded.

"Yes, he did" he confirmed.

"Do you believe him?" Bert asked, before Jack had a chance to respond. Jack nodded firmly.

"Yes, I do" he replied. "He gave an address in Hampton, where Phryne is apparently being held" he stated, before providing the address to the company, who nodded. Bert confirmed he knew where it was.

"Do you know how many people are at the house?" he asked.

"Six, apparently, including Phryne" Jack replied. "Four members of the Camorra, including Maria Salvatore, Roberto's mother and their new leader" he advised, much to the shock of the company. "And a doctor" he added quietly. Bert stared at Jack hard, and his expression became even more worried than it already was.

"Why do they need a doctor?" Bert asked slowly. Jack swallowed hard, and found himself unable to answer. Mac, who had also been listening, worked out the reason quickly, and looked understandably horrified.

"Oh, my god…" Mac said quietly, as she looked up at Jack with an anxious expression. Jack met her gaze and nodded. "We need to leave. Now" she declared.

Jack nodded, and issued instructions to the four officers who had accompanied them to the previous location, before leading everyone back towards the cars, and leading the way to Hampton.

After driving at a speed which Phryne herself would have approved of, Jack and the others arrived in Hampton shortly before two o'clock in the morning, and parked near a long row of trees which lined the Esplanade. The house in question, which Vincenzo had led them to, was a detached two floor mid-nineteenth century building, painted white, with an impressive veranda and neat front garden. The property looked as though it had recently been painted, based on the condition of the paintwork; which would need to be regularly redone due to the close proximity to the sea. Jack noted that all the curtains were drawn and the lights were off, in every room apart from one; the front room, which he assumed must be a parlour, emitted a yellow glow from behind the closed curtains, which spoke of occupants awake at a most unsocial hour. The combination of the location, the light, and the fact that a rather expensive car had been poorly concealed beside the veranda beneath a white sheet which was blowing in the wind quickly convinced Jack that this was the right place. His instincts, as well as his heart, upheld the fact. The moment he drove into Hampton he felt closer to Phryne, and as soon as he set sight upon the house, he sensed her presence. She was here, he knew she was. But she wouldn't be for much longer.

Before Jack had issued any instructions, Cec and Bert had quietly crept out of their own car and let themselves into the back of his, as they all looked up at the building.

"Do you think this is the place?" Bert asked.

"Yes" Jack responded without hesitation. Bert nodded firmly.

"So how'd you wanna do this?" Bert asked seriously. Jack considered the question for a moment, as he looked at the layout of the property, the darkness of the night, and the clear occupation of the front room. An idea began to form itself in his mind, and he turned towards Bert and Cec, meeting the gaze of the former.

"I need you to cause a distraction" he said simply. Bert and Cec listened in respectful silence as Jack gave them their instructions, and explained what he needed them to do. He asked that Mac remained in the car, which she reluctantly agreed to.

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked Jack, as he removed his weapon from its holstered and opened his door, and prepared to issue his officers with instructions. He turned towards her and met her gaze.

"I'm going to bring Phryne home."

* * *

After stepping cautiously onto the landing, Phryne was relieved to find that the floorboards beneath her feet did not creak. She took a few further steps onto the landing, causing her already heightened instincts and nerves to go into overdrive, as she quietly closed the bedroom door behind herself, and made her way slowly towards the staircase.

Due to her size and the stage of her labour, Phryne found moving to be problematic, much less walking. So she placed her hand against the wall to her right and leaned against it, as she made her way slowly across the landing, cradling her belly protectively with her left hand. There was no sound from any of the rooms as she passed them, which was a relief, but as she reached the end of the wall, her attentions were drawn towards a warm yellow glow beneath a slightly ajar door. Phryne leaned back against the wall and looked down towards the room, where she could just make out a shadow of movement, and the distinct sound of low, male voices. She quickly recognised Roberto's voice, but the other one – no, two! – were unfamiliar to her. The door was next to the front door, and at the bottom of the staircase, which made her escape even more problematic than she had realised. But before she could consider the matter further, another contraction struck.

Phryne clenched her jaw and grabbed her belly, leaning heavily against the wall as the familiar cramping pain spread across her belly. The pressure in her pelvis was overwhelming, and her attempts to suppress her body's strong desire for her to push caused her breathing to come fast and uneven, and hot tears to burn in her eyes. It took everything she had to stop herself from screaming.

When the contraction finally subsided, after what felt like an eternity, Phryne looked back over the rail and towards the door to the front parlour. She was desperately trying to work out a solution, and decide how she could get out of the house without being detected by the occupants, when she was distracted by a sudden noise which made her jump.

Phryne gasped and leaned against the wall, before turning towards the front of the house, where the sound of loud, drunken singing broke the relative darkness. Phryne held her belly instinctively and frowned in concentration, as the drunken man who was loitering out the front of the house broke into a rather tone-deaf version of 'It's a Long Way to Tipperary'. Phryne winced, and by the time the drunkard 'sung' the third line, she heard the sound of movement from the front parlour.

Phryne pressed herself against the wall and watched as two unfamiliar men emerged from the parlour and stepped into the foyer, with their backs to the staircase, as they gestured towards the door. One of them was laughing, and said something to the other in Italian, which caused the same response. Phryne listened with interest as they had a hasty discussion in their mother tongue over who would deal with the 'dying Australian' at the front of the property, when Roberto Salvatore, who was in a considerably less jovial mood, stepped out of the room. He hissed at them to get rid of the man, gesturing angrily towards the door. Phryne shifted uncomfortably on the spot and leaned heavily against the wall, watching anxiously as the men argued. Just as the taller, stouter man on the right seemed poised to open the door, the sound of a second drunken voice, speaking in a broad Australian accent, joined the singer's. The second man made a loud, and somewhat unkind remark about the man's singing abilities and choice of song, which prompted shouting, swearing and the unmistakable sound of a scuffle. The fact that there was now a fight breaking out outside a house in which an escaped prisoner and heavily pregnant kidnapped woman were currently occupying was understandably concerning to all three men, who were strongly against any possibility of Police attendance. So Roberto swore, pushed the smaller man forward, then wrenched open the door, before yelling at the two drunkards to be quiet, and leading his fellow gang members outside.

Phryne was overcome with relief at the development, which she hoped would keep all three men suitably occupied to provide her with an opportunity to escape.

Knowing that she was due to experience another contraction at any moment, Phryne hastened towards the staircase, but was stopped moments before her descent by the anticipated contraction. She gripped onto the bannister and leaned heavily against it, clenching her jaw and trying not to scream, as she breathed and panted through the pain. She groaned in agony against her arm, the sound being lost with the scuffle outside, and then breathed rapidly as she finally began to recover. The noise outside was becoming louder, and it was clear that a fight had broken out between all of the men. Fearful that the noise would soon rouse Maria, Phryne held her belly supportively with her left hand and slowly began to descend the staircase, holding onto the bannister firmly as she did so.

The descent of the staircase was agonising, and Phryne felt tears burning in each eyes with each step, which she took as cautiously as she could, despite her strong desire to flee. Her current level of pain combined with her body's present limitations ensured that the journey to the foyer was a slow and tentative one, and Phryne breathed a sigh of relief when she finally felt tiles beneath her feet. However, her relief was short lived, as she knew she would experiencing another contraction at any moment.

Still holding the scalpel in her right hand, Phryne walked as quickly as she could across the dark foyer, ignoring the noises of the commotion from the front of the house, as she headed into the kitchen. Phryne made it to the back door just as Maria, who had been awoken abruptly by the terrible noise, emerged from her bedroom with her late husband's pistol, and stepped onto the landing, before beginning her own steady descent.

As Phryne stepped into the kitchen, which was cold and smelled strongly of a curious combination of fresh tomatoes, cognac and tobacco, the contraction which had been building quickly overcame her, prompting her to reach for the edge of the nearest work surface, leaning against it and clenching her jaw as the pain washed over her in torturous, sickening waves. The pain spread across her belly, and the urge to push was so strong that Phryne found herself once more powerless to resist, and bore down as her body demanded, despite her mind screaming at her to stop. But after a few seconds, Phryne managed to stop herself, with considerable effort and causing her significant pain. When the contraction finally subsided, she opened her eyes, which shone with tears. She clutched her belly with her left hand and looked up at the kitchen door, which was just a few feet in front of her, and so easily in reach. She moved slowly towards it, trying to keep her panicked breathing lower and more even, as she headed towards her only chance of escape.

As Phryne reached for the door with a trembling hand, the moonlight from the window shone upon the handle, and she was relieved to find that the latchkey was still in the lock. She turned it very slowly, relieved when she heard it clicking as the mechanism unlocked, and she gently opened the door.

Phryne welcomed the cool night air which greeted her, as she stepped over the threshold and into the back yard, which was flat and barren and bathed in moonlight. She carefully closed the door behind her, not wishing to alert the others that she had escaped, before leaning against the edge of the house, and walking slowly around it. She had no idea where she was, or how she would escape without being noticed by the people at the front of the building, but she had to leave, and quickly. Because the babies were coming, and they were not going to wait. And she knew from the pain of the last contraction, and the strength of her body's demand that she pushed, she would not be able to resist doing so for much longer.

And so, emboldened by her closeness to freedom and her need to deliver her babies safely, Phryne pressed her hand to the side of the house and moved forward slowly, cradling her belly supportively as she took each agonising step. As she reached the corner of the house and prepared to peek around the edge to see what was ahead of her, she heard the sound of hurried footsteps on the ground, and someone hastily approached the back yard from the front of the house.

Phryne's breathing became hard and uneven, and the pain in her lower back and pelvis caused tears to burn in her eyes, as she leaned heavily against the building. She cradled her belly protectively with her left hand and held the scalpel out before her in her right, as the sound of footsteps became louder, and a figure emerged from the darkness.

Phryne inhaled sharply and rose the blade, as she blinked up at the person before her, who edged slowly closer to her, their body outlined in the moonlight. The figure paused, its breath hitched, and its shoulders fell in evident relief. Even in the darkness, Phryne recognised the figure's stance, the suit, the posture. And the eyes were unmistakable, as were the feelings of love and reassurance they instilled within her, as he stared at her with wide eyes, which widened in recognition as his breath caught in his throat, and he stepped out of the darkness and into her view. His expression was one of concern and relief, his eyes wide and shocked, his lips slightly parted. Phryne dropped the scalpel onto the floor as comfort and relief overwhelmed her completely, and his name came breathlessly, tenderly, from her lips.

"Jack."


	149. Chapter 116

As Phryne stood before Jack, staring at him with wide and tear-filled eyes, it felt as though the world stopped moving, and time itself stood still. For a moment she questioned whether he was actually there, or whether her mind was playing the cruellest trick upon her. Was the man before her, the coatless, hatless man with the dark suit, familiar eyes and tender expression, a mirage? Was she so delirious with pain that she was losing her hold upon reality? However, her doubts were quickly erased by Jack, whose shoulders fell slightly as he sighed in relief, the sound of his breath filling the space between them. He then holstered his weapon, took several quick steps forward, whispered her name breathlessly, and wrapped his arms around her. Phryne inhaled sharply and held him tightly with trembling arms, as the tears which filled her eyes flowed freely down her cheeks.

Phryne based in the familiarity of Jack's touch, his scent, and the security which both of them provided, as he held her close in that dark garden, their bodies bathed in moonlight. She was vaguely aware of the sounds of shouting and scuffling from the front of the house, but the combination of her relief at Jack's presence and the familiar feeling of another contraction building prevented her from paying much heed. Instead, she simply held onto him, desperately, tightly, not wishing to move. However, the cramping pain she felt in her lower belly drew her mind sharply back to the reality of her current situation, and she leaned back slowly out of Jack's embrace. He looked down upon her and met her gaze with eyes filled with love and concern, as he cradled her head with his hand. Phryne felt her legs weaken.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently, his eyes scanning her quickly for any signs of illness or injury. She felt hot, her cheeks appeared to be flushed, and there was pain in her eyes as well as fear.

"Jack, we have to go" Phryne said urgently, her voice breathless and broken. "They want the babies" she said, her eyes filling with tears once more. Jack stared at her in shock, and was about to respond when Phryne continued. "We don't have much ti-"

Before Phryne could continue, she was struck by another contraction, which was stronger than its predecessors. She grabbed her belly instinctively and doubled over, prompting Jack to frown in confusion and concern as he reached for her, realisation dawning upon him almost immediately.

"Phryne?" Jack asked worriedly, placing one hand on her side and the other on her back to support her. Phryne leaned heavily against him and held onto her shoulder with her free hand as she tried to breathe through the contraction, her breaths coming in short, sharp bursts as she attempted to resist her body's overwhelming to push. Jack felt panicked, and attempted to suppress it before it consumed him, and focused his attentions on providing comfort and support to Phryne. "Alright" he said gently, his voice low and reassuring, despite the panic which was rising within him. "It's alright, I'm here" he soothed, feeling Phryne tense beneath his touch, as she fisted the fabric of his shirt in her palm, then let out a sharp breath. "It's alright" he repeated, trying to keep Phryne upright as she worked through the contraction.

Jack looked up at the open doorway of the house, and then behind him, waiting impatiently for one of his men to appear so he could send them for Dr MacMillan. His thoughts were distracted by Phryne, who cried out in pain, before her legs buckled. Jack responded quickly, holding her against him as he carefully lowered her onto her knees, and crouched down before her, so they were both kneeling on the ground. Jack's face was awash with concern, and his heart was beating heavily against his chest.

Phryne felt the cold, damp grass against her knees, and was almost relieved to be in a stable position, without having to move. The pain and the pressure was becoming too much, and she tried to breathe and pant through it, and ignore what her body was telling her to do. Although she felt safer now that she was out of the house and in Jack's arms, it was dark and cold and she was afraid, and she didn't want her babies to be born here – on the barren, ill-cut grass in the back garden of this house of horrors. However, the contraction was becoming stronger, and showed no signs of stopping: and nor did the immense pressure in her pelvis, as her body demanded that she pushed. Phryne clenched her jaw and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, feeling him put his arms around her and hold her securely, offering her words of comfort and reassurance as she tried to resist the urge to push. But it was no use. Her body's demand for her to do so as too strong, and she had to comply. She'd been able to hold herself together until this point, but now the pain was becoming unbearable, and she was beginning to panic, which lessened her ability to deal with the pain. It was almost as if the babies allowed her to wait until she was out of the house itself, and in the arms of the one person who made her feel safe, but could afford her no more time. Because they were coming. Phryne inhaled sharply.

"Jack, it's coming" Phryne said tearfully, guilt and terror present in her tone, as she leaned into the crook of his neck. "I need to push…" she added guiltily, clenching her jaw and bearing down as her body directed, as she finally complied and pushed through the final part of the contraction. Jack felt his stomach drop, and his fear overcame him almost completely. He felt confused and utterly helpless, having no idea of what he should do. So he acted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her and holding her securely, before responding.

"No, no, Phryne, stop" Jack said quickly, his voice calm but wavering slightly, as he felt her bear down and push through the contraction. "Try not to push" he requested, attempting to suppress the feeling of panic which was threatening to overcome him. Phryne sobbed and trembled against him, clinging to his shoulders as she attempted to follow his instructions. The contraction finally subsided, and Jack felt her relax against him. He drew his arms around her and held her close. "It's alright" he soothed, rubbing her back comfortingly as he spoke, attempting to ignore the panic and guilt which was rising within him. Phryne was muttering apologies and tearfully repeating her desire to leave, when Jack heard a sound from the back door. He offered her words of reassurance and looked up just as the light went on in the kitchen, and two of his constables appeared, and promptly froze, right in front of him. Relief flooded Jack, and he met the gaze of the older officer. "Go to my car and bring Dr MacMillan here immediately" he instructed. "Now!" he demanded, when his instructions were not immediately followed. Both men nodded and sprinted back through the house, and Jack returned his attentions to Phryne. "Phryne?" he asked gently, his voice kind and reassuring, as opposed to the authoritative tone he'd used with his officers. "Phryne, Mac's here, she's in the car, she'll be here in just a moment" he assured her, his voice warm and kind, as he cradled her head and stroked her lower back soothingly. Jack felt Phryne trembling in his arms, and after a few moments, she leaned back and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and pain.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said tearfully, her voice broken as she clung to him. "It hurts so much. I have to push" she explained, her eyes glassy and filled with fear and pain as she held his gaze, looking up at him with a resolute expression. Jack nodded immediately in understanding, guilt overwhelming him at both the sight of her being in such pain, and his instructions for her to ignore her body and to resist the urge to push. "Jack, I don't want them to be born here" she added, tears spilling down her cheeks as she spoke. "Please, Jack" she pleaded, "please" she added, resting her head on his shoulder as he held her close. His heart ached at seeing her so distraught.

"They're not going to be born here, I promise" Jack stated with conviction, speaking the words gently into her ear as he held her, feeling her hot, trembling body against his on this cool night. "I promise" he soothed, holding her against him as he spoke, glad that she was finally back in her arms. However, it was clear from her pain and the advanced stage of her labour, that she was far from safe.

Phryne, however, did not share Jack's confidence. As she cradled her belly protectively with her left hand, she could feel it becoming tight and hard, as another contraction began to build. She shifted uncomfortably on the grass and clenched her jaw, exhaling sharply, and trying not to cry. She was sore and in pain and scared, and she didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home. She wanted – needed – to be somewhere familiar, with Jack and Mac in a familiar setting. She wanted the babies to be born somewhere warm and safe, not in the back garden of a house she'd been held prisoner in, as the people responsible for her kidnapping were rounded up and arrested by the Victorian police. But the intense pressure in her pelvis, and the strong cramping across her belly, made her realise that she would not have a choice. The babies did not seem minded to wait. And so she leaned heavily against Jack, burying her head in the crook of his neck instinctively, basking in his safety as she prepared herself for the next contraction. She parted her legs instinctively.

Jack was incredibly grateful that, before Phryne was debilitated by another painful contraction, the sounds of two sets of feet running caused him to look up, just as one of his constables appeared in the garden, followed by Dr MacMillan. The veteran officer froze on the spot, not seeming to know what to do. Mac, however, looked down upon Phryne clinging to Jack on the ground, and hurried towards them. It was clear from Phryne's position and breathing that she was in labour. Jack was reassured by the confidence of her manner, and met her gaze as she knelt down beside them, watching as she laid down her black leather medical bag. His stomach tightened.

"Phryne?" Mac asked gently, her voice imbued with care and concern, as she placed a comforting hand upon her friend's right shoulder. Phryne leaned back slowly out of Jack's embrace and looked up at Mac.

"She said she needs to push" Jack informed Mac quickly. His voice quiet but urgent. Mac's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before her face adopted an expression of absolute calmness, and she turned her attentions towards her friend.

"Are you alright, darling?" Mac asked gently. Phryne found the combination of her relief at being with Jack and Mac, as well as the pain she was currently in, rendered her extremely emotional, and she swallowed hard and blinked back tears, nodding in agreement. She met Mac's gaze with frightened eyes.

"I can feel them coming" Phryne admitted tearfully. "I need to push" she informed her. "I've been trying not to but I can't…"

"Alright, it's alright, darling" Mac soothed, putting her hand on her back as she spoke to her.

It was a cold night, but Phryne felt incredibly hot. Her thin cotton dress was clinging to her body, which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her eyes were glassy and filled with pain, her face was white, and her cheeks were flushed. And she was holding her belly and leaning forward, with her legs slightly parted, as she clung to her husband. The light the kitchen provided was hardly enough for her to examine Phryne, but it was clear from her breathing and the sounds she was making that her labour was quite far progressed. The fact that she needed to push was also most telling. Mac placed one hand on Phryne's belly, which felt hard and tight, and one on her lower back, just beneath Jack's. She needed to act quickly, so she could assess whether it would be possible to move Phryne. Although she felt confident that the last thing Phryne would want was to go back into the house, it might be their only option. She suspected they didn't have much time.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Mac asked, her voice gentle and patient. Phryne exhaled deeply and tried to focus upon Mac as she responded.

"Every minute and a half or so" Phryne responded quietly, worry present in her tone. Jack swallowed hard and held her protectively. Mac nodded in understanding.

"And how long do they last?" she asked softly, her eyes holding Phryne's gaze, as she rubbed her back soothingly. Phryne shook her head.

"I don't know…" Phryne responded honestly. "I can't tell" she added tearfully. Jack rubbed her back gently.

"The last one lasted for about a minute" Jack informed Mac. The doctor met his gaze and nodded gravely, before returning her attentions to Phryne.

"And you said you feel like you have to push?" Mac asked. Phryne nodded in confirmation.

"I tried not to, but I can't" Phryne explained, her breath hitching as she spoke. "It hurts too much. I have to" she added, hoping that Mac would understand. And from her reassuring expression and confident nod in response, she did.

"I know, darling" Mac soothed, her voice imbued with kindness and understanding. "Once you get to a certain stage you can't ignore it. Your body won't allow it" she explained carefully, before glancing at Jack, who looked worried, and then returning her attentions to Phryne. "Have your waters broken?" she asked tentatively.

"No" Phryne responded immediately, meeting Mac's gaze as she spoke. "I don't want to be here" she stated with conviction, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke. "The babies can't be born here" she declared, her tearful eyes holding Mac's gaze. "I want to go home" she said quietly. "Please" she added, before groaning in pain as another contraction overcame her.

Jack felt Phryne's body tense as the pain struck, and held her securely, rubbing her back and offering her words of reassurance as he talked her through it. Mac moved forward instinctively, placing her hand at the base of Phryne's belly, and feeling the tightness within. The contraction was very strong, and it was clear Phryne was close. If the contractions were only a minute and a half apart, they had very little time. And after Phryne's desperate and impassioned plea, Mac didn't intend to spend another moment of it in this hell.

As she battled through the most recent contraction, Phryne fought valiantly against her body's strong desire to push, due to both her fear of doing so and her desire to demonstrate to Mac that she could. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to for much longer; the pain was excruciating. When the contraction finally subsided, Phryne leaned into Jack, her body relaxing into his embrace. He held her against him and whispered words of comfort, telling her how well she was doing, that it was alright, and they'd be leaving soon. Mac met Jack's gaze and nodded in agreement.

"Carry her to the car. Quickly" Mac instructed, stressing the final word with both her tone and her gaze.

Jack, who had feared that Phryne's labour was too far advanced to enable her to be moved, nodded in relief, before rising and placing his arms beneath her knees and across her back. Phryne whimpered as Jack lifted her gently into his arms, and rose quickly to his feet. She cradled her belly with her left hand and leaned into Jack, resting her head against his chest as she tried to breathe through the pain. Mac picked up her medical bag and quickly rose to her feet, before walking ahead of Mac and leading her around the side of the house and towards the front. His constable, who had stood guard as he and Mac had tended to Phryne, hurried ahead to ensure that it was safe for them to proceed.

"The hospital is thirty minutes away" Jack said quietly to Mac, as he walked as briskly as he dared to with Phryne in his arms. She was worryingly quiet, her body tense, her breaths long and deep. Mac met his gaze and nodded.

"She doesn't have thirty minutes" Mac informed him with assurance, her voice low and quiet. "If we drive to the hospital I'll be delivering at least one of your children in the backseat" she advised him gravely. Phryne groaned in pain and Jack comforted her, as he stepped onto the pavement then hurried across the road, leading Mac to his car. They walked quickly and with purpose, ignoring the commotion around them, as Maria, her son, and their henchmen were arrested and put into the back on police cars from which they would not escape.

"Phryne wants to go home. She feels safe there" Jack stated with conviction. Mac nodded in agreement.

"How quickly can you get us there?" Mac asked, as they walked briskly towards Jack's car. His constable had rushed ahead and opened the back door, and was standing guard as they made their way towards the vehicle.

"It's a fifteen minute drive" Jack informed her. "But I can get us there in less than ten" he added confidently, cradling Phryne protectively as he approached the car. Mac nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'll need to examine her before we leave" Mac advised Jack quietly. Jack nodded in understanding, and held Phryne closer.

Jack watched as Mac walked ahead of him, getting into the back of the vehicle and putting her medical bag upon the ground, before stepping forward into Jack's view. Jack then walked forward and carefully eased Phryne onto the back seat, so that her back was resting against the window, and her legs were across the seat. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip to suppress a whimper of discomfort as Jack put her down carefully. She shifted on the spot and pushed her back against the window, feeling glass and leather against her skin, as the familiar scents of the car and Jack flooded her senses. She cradled her belly with her left hand and held onto the back of the seat with her right, before turning towards Jack and meeting his gaze. He crouched down on the floor of the car, his body bathed in the artificial glow of the streetlamp, as he placed one hand on her arm and the other upon the hand which was cradling her belly. Phryne inhaled sharply, and looked utterly terrified.

"We'll be home in less than ten minutes" Jack assured her gently. "Do you think you can hold on?" he asked tentatively. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded with a confidence she did not possess. She'd do everything she could to try. Tears filled her eyes as she held his gaze.

"Jack..." she said tearfully. Jack leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, a soft, chaste, lingering kiss. Phryne felt flooded with love, and for a moment she almost forgot how terrified she was.

"I know" he replied quietly, his breath warm against her lips, as he cupped her cheek and rested his head against hers. "We'll be home soon, I promise" he stated with conviction. Phryne nodded keenly in response and forced a smile. "Dr MacMillan and I are going to take care of you" he assured her. Phryne sniffled and nodded, and they both turned towards Mac.

"Darling, I need to examine you before we leave" Mac advised gently. "The light is better here than it was in the garden" she explained. "I'll be as quick as I can, I promise" she assured her, seeing Phryne's worried expression. Phryne nodded hesitantly in response, and Mac smiled softly, before sitting beside her legs on the leather backseat, and nodding reassuringly at Jack.

"We'll be home in ten minutes" Jack advised Phryne, before kissing her once more on the cheek. "Everything's going to be fine" he assured her. Phryne met his gaze with tearful eyes and nodded. She didn't want him to leave, even to go to the driver's seat, despite knowing that he had to. Jack was many things, but a midwife was not one of them. And she could see from the look in his eyes that he was facing the same dilemma. Knowing that they had precious little time to spare, Phryne inhaled a staggered breath and nodded, and Jack held her gaze for a moment longer, before nodding, taking a step back, closing the door firmly behind him, and hurrying to the driver's side of the vehicle.

As soon as the door closed behind Jack, Phryne turned her attentions to Mac, who was looking at her with a gentle, patient expression.

"I just need to see what's happening before we leave" Mac explained. "And I need to do it before you experience another contraction" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding, and tried to sit up as straight as possible. She winced in pain and cradled her belly, before letting out a long breath, as she parted her legs obediently. Phryne shifted in her seat as Mac removed her underwear, and she suddenly found herself feeling both terrified and uncharacteristically self-conscious. She looked utterly terrified. Mac, who dropped her underwear on the floor and looked up at her, noticed her unease immediately, and placed her hand gently on her knee. "You know, I always knew I'd end up in the back of a police car with you" she said wryly, as Jack got into the front seat and started the engine. Phryne, who was taken aback by her change in tone and subject, looked up at her with a start. "Though this wasn't quite what I had in mind" she added lightly. Phryne laughed in response, a brief but sincere laugh, before meeting Mac's gaze once more. Her expression changed in an instant, and she wore an expression of fear and uncertainty once again. Mac took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It's going to be alright, darling" Mac soothed, her voice low and gentle. "I promise" she added.

Phryne let out a deep breath and was about to respond, when the contraction which had been building overcame her, sending debilitating crippling pains across her belly and sides. The pain was so strong and so intense that it took her breath away, and Phryne gasped, pushing against the back of Jack's seat and digging her heels into the leather as she clenched her jaw and tried to suppress her body's strong desire to push.

"Alright, darling. It's alright" Mac soothed, stroking Phryne's leg comfortingly. "Don't hold your breath, Phryne. Breathe" Mac encouraged, as a worried-looking Jack turned towards them, taking his hands off the wheel. Mac nodded reassuringly towards him, before returning her attentions to Phryne, who was panting. "Good girl, that's it" she said consolingly.

Jack watched Phryne as she tried to breathe through the contraction, her head inclined as she frowned in pain, tears falling down her cheeks as she gripped the back of his seat and let out a ragged breath. Jack hated seeing her in so much pain, for which he felt incredibly responsible for, and utterly helpless to assist her with. His eyes drifted from her face to her left hand, which was gripping the back of his seat with such force that her knuckles turned white. He reached for her instinctively, curling his fingers beneath hers and into her palm, prompting her to squeeze his hand tightly, digging her nails into his skin. As Jack offered her some words of comfort and encouragement, he found his attentions drawn to the deep, bloodied laceration in Phryne's wrist, and he frowned in confusion. The garden had been too dark for him to notice it before, and her hand had been cradling her belly as he carried her, so this was the first time he'd witnessed the injury. And his treacherous mind quickly advised him of the most likely cause.

Jack found himself filled with feelings of nausea and rage, both of which he immediately battled to suppress, forcing himself to focus upon Phryne, and her current pain. As the contraction neared its end, Phryne squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, before crying out in pain, then sobbing as the contraction finally subsided. Jack felt her hand go limp in his own as the contraction passed, and she lay back against the window, utterly exhausted. Mac stroked her leg soothingly and drew back her dress, before removing her shoes to make her more comfortable, and encouraging her to part her legs a little further.

"I'll be as quick as I can" Mac assured her again. Phryne cradled her belly with her right hand, but grabbed Jack's hand once more with her right, gripping it tightly as Mac carried out the examination. Jack spoke soothingly to Phryne, comforting her through it, and wishing he could be closer to her still. After ten seconds which felt like an eternity, Mac stroked Phryne's leg and drew her dress back down to cover her thighs. "I'm sorry, darling, it's over now" said apologetically. Phryne turned towards her and relinquished her hold on Jack's hand, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, cradling her belly with her left hand as she looked up at Mac expectantly. "Phryne, you're almost fully dilated" she explained. "You're closer to nine centimetres than ten, but I expect you'll be fully dilated very soon" she continued. "Which means that it's almost time for you to start pushing" she advised. Phryne's breath hitched and she shook her head. "It's alright" Mac soothed, placing her hand over her friend's, and holding her gaze. "Jack's going to take us back to St Kilda, and I'll deliver your babies there" she informed her. "But if the urge to push becomes too strong…"

"It won't, it's fine" Phryne responded quickly, her tone adopting a confident edge which she did not feel. Which the notable tremor in her voice betrayed completely. "I'll be fine" she added breathlessly. Jack felt something inside him shatter.

"Darling, when the first baby is ready, you won't be able to stop yourself from pushing" Mac said tentatively, her voice kind and gentle. "Your body will make you" she informed her. Phryne swallowed hard and looked as though she was about to cry. "But we'll do everything we can to get you home before that happens" she assured her. "I've delivered babies in many interesting places, but the back of a police car is not one of them, and I have no intention of starting now" she advised. Phryne met her gaze and nodded tearfully in response.

Jack, who found the sight of Phryne in pain and distress to be utterly unbearable, nodded confidently in response.

"I'll get you home before the babies are born" Jack stated with conviction, prompting Phryne to look up at him with worried yet hopeful eyes. "I promise" he added.

Phryne forced a small smile and nodded tearfully, before returning her attentions to Mac, who sat beside her and took her hand, as Jack stepped down upon the accelerator and sped towards St Kilda.

As the car began to move, Phryne pushed herself up against the window, before carefully easing her legs over the seat, so she was sitting upright. The combination of the pressure and the pain made her feel incredibly uncomfortable, and she desperately wanted to lie down. But laying across the back seat was impractical, and the fast movement of the car made her feel even more nauseous. Instead, she leaned against the window, cradled her belly with her right hand, and tried to keep her breathing low and even as Mac was encouraging. But she was finding it incredibly difficult. Because whilst she had been held prisoner in the house, she had had to force herself to suppress the pain, prioritising getting herself and her babies to a safe location before their arrival. And now that she was with Mac and Jack, in a location which was not necessarily ideal but certainly an improvement on where she had been, she found herself focusing completely on the pain she was in, the imminence of the babies' arrival, and the utter terror associated with both. She spent the first minute and a half of the journey considering this, trying to pull herself away from the brink of panic, and prepare herself for what was to come. Phryne clenched her jaw to stifle a sob, before turning her head towards the window, and trying to calm herself as she felt the next contraction building.

Mac, who had sensed Phryne's rising distress, edged closer to her, and said her name quietly. She then placed her hand over the hand Phryne was cradling her belly with, and her friend turned towards her with sad, frightened eyes, before lacing their fingers together. They shared a look of understanding, and Phryne inhaled sharply to calm herself.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, her voice calm and confident, her tone and manner reassuring Phryne greatly. Whilst she herself was on the brink of panic, Mac was her usual calm, completely composed, absolutely unflappable self. And she felt safe in the presence of her and Jack. But even in the driving seat, Jack was too far away, focusing intently upon the road ahead as he tried to get them home quickly. Her eyes filled with tears, and she ached for him. She wanted him to hold her again. "You're doing so well, darling. We're almost home" Mac assured her. "Just keep breathing" she encouraged, drawing Phryne from her thoughts.

Phryne nodded in agreement and was about to respond, when the contraction which she'd felt building inside her overcame her completely, her uterus tightening as a now all-too-familiar strong cramping sensation spread across her belly, causing her to exhale sharply and double-over, gripping Mac's hand tightly as she tried to breathe through the contraction. But the pain was excruciating, the pressure in her pelvis was incredibly intense, and her body was demanding that she pushed. She shifted uncomfortably on her seat and felt Mac place a comforting hand upon her shoulder, as the pain and her battle against her body's demands overwhelmed her completely, and she cried out in pain.

Jack turned his attentions from the straight road ahead to Phryne, who was huddled in the corner of the back seat, with Mac holding her hand and speaking to her soothingly.

"Phryne?" Jack asked, hoping his voice would somehow reach her through her pain-induced haze, and bring her safely out of her stupor. "Phryne, it's alright, hold on" he encouraged, as she followed Mac's instructions and breathed out long, calming breaths, as the contraction finally subsided. "I'll take you home, I promise" he advised.

Phryne was vaguely aware of Jack talking to her, and had tried to focus on his words (and Mac's), but had been in too much pain to discern exactly what they were saying. She heard Mac's gentle reminders to breathe, and her comforting voice and tone, and recovered just in time to hear Jack say 'I'll take you home, I promise'. She exhaled deeply and her body relaxed as the latest contraction finally subsided, and she leaned back against the cool leather seat, before slowly opening her eyes and turning towards Mac, who was watching her intently.

"I can't do this" Phryne admitted tearfully. Mac held her gaze and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Yes you can" Mac assured her, her voice calm and confident. "You are doing it, darling. You're doing so well" she commended. Phryne's breath hitched and she shook her head. She wasn't coping well with the contractions, and she was already beginning to feel tired.

"No, I'm not" Phryne countered, her voice quiet and broken, as she looked up at her friend with glassy, tearful eyes. "Are you sure they're alright?" she asked, holding Mac's gaze compellingly. Mac nodded confidently in response.

"Yes, Phryne" Mac assured her. "The babies are fine" she stated with conviction. Phryne stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"It's all happening so quickly" Phryne said gently, trying to keep her voice as calm and even as she could. "What if something's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Mac held her hand tightly and shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong, darling" Mac assured her. "Everything is happening as it should be" she informed her. "Your body, and your babies, are doing precisely what they are supposed to do" she said gently.

Phryne nodded again, before shifting uncomfortably in the seat, and closing her eyes tightly as she tried to breathe through the pain. But the movement of the car, and her feelings of panic and confusion, stalled her efforts completely. She spent the next minute or so trying to calm herself, but was utterly unable to do so, knowing that the next contraction was imminent, and would be stronger still. And when the next contraction did come, she cried out, hot tears burning in her eyes as she tried to breathe through the pain. But breathing wasn't enough. It was becoming too much. She couldn't bear it any longer.

"I need to push!" Phryne confessed urgently.

"No, darling. Not yet" Mac responded, feeling Phryne tense and tremble beneath her touch, as she breathed through the final moments of the contraction. "You can soon, I promise" she assured her, before looking up towards Jack, who turned his attentions from his ailing wife and back towards the road, as he turned a corner. Phryne whimpered and shook her head.

"I can't help it" Phryne admitted, her voice quiet and filled with guilt, which broke Mac's heart. "I can't resist it for much longer" she added tearfully. Mac held her hand and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"I know, darling, and you won't have to, I promise" Mac assured her. "Soon you'll be at home, in your own bed, with me and Jack by your side" she advised. Phryne nodded keenly and shifted uncomfortably on the seat as the next contraction began to build. "Well, I won't be by your _side_ , exactly, but I promise you I'll be present" she stated. Phryne smiled politely and almost laughed, but found herself unable to. Instead she looked up at her friend, who met her gaze with kind eyes. "You'll be sitting in bed, sipping cognac before dawn" she advised. Phryne laughed then, her eyes lighting up, and Mac smiled back at her. "Everything's going to be fine" she soothed.

Phryne turned away from Mac and towards the window, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and letting out a long, deep breath, as she tried to calm herself. She closed her eyes and pressed her head to the cold glass window, trying to calm herself and her frantic thoughts, and prepare herself for the next contraction. But when it came just over a minute later, Phryne found herself feeling anything but calm. It was agonising, torturous, and overcame her completely. The pressure in her pelvis was far too much, and she found it impossible not to push, despite Mac's instructions. And so she bore down, squeezing Mac's hand tightly, as she pushed through the blinding pain.

"No, no, Phryne. Phryne, stop" Mac advised, her voice clear but firm, and reaching Phryne through her panic and pain induced haze. Jack, who had been driving, looked back immediately, his eyes widening. He almost pulled over, but Mac shook her head.

Phryne had only pushed a little, and it felt right, it felt like it was what she was supposed to be doing. But upon hearing Mac's firm instructions, she forced herself to stop, crying in frustration as her body punished her for her non-compliance. As the contraction finally began to subside after what felt like an eternity, Phryne found herself beginning to recover once more. She was about to apologise to Mac, when she felt a curious sensation – almost like something had popped, or burst – followed by a rush of warm fluid between her legs. Phryne felt panic and confusion overcome her completely, and she half-rose from the seat, before pushing herself back against the seat, and staring down wide-eyed and in shock. Mac squeezed her hand gently and rubbed her back.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, seeing Phryne's distress. Her friend turned towards her immediately, her expression one of fear and horror. "It's just your waters breaking, it's fine, it's supposed to happen" she said gently, her voice warm and kind. Phryne felt her stomach tighten with fear, and she looked up at Jack instinctively, who was looking from the road to the backseat.

"Jack" Phryne said, her voice breathless and low, her tone one of fear and confusion. Jack met her gaze and swallowed hard, hoping that the panic which was currently coursing through his veins was not reflected in his voice. He wasn't sure of the significance of her waters breaking, but knew it was a sign of just how advanced her labour was.

"It's alright, Phryne" Jack assured her, the sound of her name coming from his lips grounding her somehow. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and swallowed hard, before nodding in response. "We're almost home – just a few more minutes" he assured her. Phryne nodded keenly in response and turned towards Mac, who shrugged off her jacket and placed it over Phryne's legs, covering her soaked and stained white dress. She then squeezed her friend's hand tightly once more.

"Was it my fault?" Phryne asked worriedly. Mac met her gaze with a confused expression. "Because I pushed when I wasn't supposed to?"

"No" Mac assured her, her voice confident and reassuring. "No, darling. No, not at all. It's fine" she stated with conviction. "It's perfectly normal, and it isn't because of anything you have or haven't done" she explained, as Phryne shifted uncomfortably on the seat, pressing her hand against the glass pane of the window. Mac caught sight of the bloodied laceration around her wrist, and her stomach tightened. The wound was superficial, but would need attending to shortly. She dreaded to think how she'd got it. "It's supposed to happen" she assured her, her voice warm and kind. Phryne's expression softened for a moment, and she forced a smile despite her terror, before cradling her belly instinctively with her left hand.

"I'm sorry I pushed" Phryne said quietly. "But I have to, Mac, really. I can't stop" she explained tearfully. Mac squeezed her hand and nodded.

"I know, darling" Mac assured her, holding her frightened gaze as she let out a long, deep breath. "Don't be sorry, I understand" she soothed. Phryne's eyes shone with tears, and she shifted uncomfortably on the seat, pressing her left hand down onto the leather and lowering her head, groaning in pain as she felt another contraction building. Mac held her hand and rubbed her back soothingly. The next contraction was coming on very soon after the first. She looked up out of the window, and saw darkness and streetlamps, as Jack drove quickly towards St Kilda. It took her a few moments to get her bearings in the dark, but she was relieved to find that Jack was true to his word – they would be arriving at Wardlow in just a couple of minutes. But based on the fact that Phryne's waters had broken, her contractions were closer together, and she was finding it hard not to push, she feared that one of the babies might arrive before they did.

As Mac predicted, less than a minute after Phryne's waters broke, she was overcome by another agonising contraction. Phryne doubled over in pain, leaning forward and pushing against window support herself, as she experienced the most painful, intense contraction yet. The cramping feeling was indescribably painful, and spread across her belly, as the pressure in her pelvis increase tenfold. It was the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced in her life, and so strong that it took her breath away. She was vaguely aware of Jack's voice, then Mac's, and a hand upon her back, but she couldn't respond. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. It was utter torture. And it was absolutely impossible not to push.

"Jack!" Phryne screamed, her voice filled with pain and terror, as she bore down and pushed through the pain, ignoring Mac's instructions not to. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop. Her body was forcing her to push. "Jack!" she cried, as Mac removed her jacket from her lap and quickly hiked up her dress.

Phryne was vaguely aware of Mac's hand between her thighs, and she parted her legs instinctively, as she continued to push. She could hear Mac's voice, and although she couldn't make out what she was saying initially, as the contraction finally began to subside, the words finally became clear.

"Alright, Phryne, it's alright. That's it" Mac soothed. Phryne's breath hitched and her chest heaved, as she looked up at her friend, her eyes glassy and tearful, her cheeks flushed. Phryne met Mac's gaze, the streetlamps lighting up the backseat, and revealing Mac's gentle expression, which was one of kindness and understanding, and utterly devoid of remonstration.

"I'm sorry" Phryne said tearfully, her voice husky and broken. Mac shook her head.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, darling" Mac assured her, pulling her dress down a few inches to cover her thighs. For a moment she thought she'd have to tell Jack to pull over, so she could deliver at least one of the babies by the roadside. Thankfully, that had not been necessary, and it was with relief that she noticed their current location, as Jack drove quickly on. "We're in St Kilda" she informed Phryne, who exhaled in relief.

Phryne felt hot and sore, and her wet dress clung tightly to her thighs. As she turned towards her friend, she noticed that her hand was on her shoulder, fisting the fabric of her white shirt.

"Sorry" Phryne said quietly, letting go of Mac with a trembling hand. Mac took Phryne's hand in her own and shook her head.

"Don't be sorry" Mac said kindly. "You're doing so well" she added sincerely. Phryne sniffed and shook her head, as she fought back the tears which were burning in her eyes, and tried to regain control of her breathing. "We're home" Mac informed her, the words drawing Phryne back from the brink of panic, as Jack pulled up directly outside the house.

Phryne had scarcely noticed that the car had stopped before Jack opened his door, leapt out of it, and ran around the side, opening her door quickly. She looked up at him with eyes filled with tears and pain, her left hand cradling her belly, her expression one of terror and uncertainty.

"Jack" Phryne said quietly, his name being the only word she seemed able to use at this time, her breath hitching as she shifted uncomfortably on the seat. She could already feel the next contraction beginning to build, and it terrified her.

Jack moved forward immediately his eyes drifting from Phryne's face to wet and stained dress which had been pulled up to just above her knees, then back to her eyes, which were filled with terror. He felt something deep inside him ache, and he bent down and reached for her instinctively, placing one arm beneath her knees and the other across her back, as he carefully lifted her and drew her once more into his embrace. She let out a staggered breath and clenched her jaw to stop herself from crying out.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his voice low and kind, as he lifted Phryne into his arms and carried her out of the car and into the cool night air. She felt hot and tense, and yet she was trembling. She was cradling her belly with her left hand and holding onto a fistful of fabric from his waistcoat with her right, whilst pressing her head into his chest. "We're home now, it's alright" he said comfortingly, as Mac quickly got out of the car with her medical bag, and rushed ahead of him up the pathway towards Wardlow. Jack walked briskly behind, speaking soothingly to Phryne, who was shifting uncomfortably in his arms and taking in short, rapid breaths.

Mac had only just reached the front door when it was opened by a concerned-looking Mr Butler, whose expression became one of relief once he saw Jack carrying Phryne quickly up the pathway. He stepped aside immediately and Mac entered the house, with Dot and Sheila appeared from the parlour, as Jack carried Phryne quickly over the threshold.

Phryne groaned in discomfort and gripped Jack's waistcoat tightly, crying out in pain before clenching her jaw to prevent herself from screaming, as Jack hurried across the foyer and towards the staircase.

"I need hot water and fresh towels, please, Mr Butler" Mac said breathlessly, as she looked up at Sheila, who was approaching her son.

"Oh, Phryne" Sheila breathed, her tone one of both relief and concern, as she laid a gentle hand upon her daughter-in-law's back. She felt hot and tense, and was clearly in the advanced stages of labour. "It's alright, dear" she soothed, following them close behind.

"Miss Phryne" Dot breathed, her voice filled with emotion, as she turned instinctively towards the lady detective, who quickly disappeared from sight as Jack carried her up the staircase, his mother following close behind. Dot blinked herself out of her stupor as Mac hurried up behind them.

"Dorothy" came the familiar voice of Mr Butler, who drew her immediately out of her stupor, as the sound of hurrying footsteps disappeared. Dot swallowed hard, nodded, and hurried with Mr Butler into the kitchen.

As Phryne was being carried up the stairs, the pain and discomfort became unbearable, and she clenched her jaw and held onto Jack tightly, as they quickly ascended. She heard his words of reassurance and apology, and was relieved when she felt they were now on a flat surface, which Jack was almost running across, his grip upon her never faltering.

"Hold on" Jack said gently.

Phryne felt Jack stop, then heard the sound of a door opening and light being turned on, her tightly closed eyes sensing the brightness of the room which Jack was now carrying her into. The contraction which had been building as she was carried overcame her as she was lowered down carefully onto a familiar bed, and she reached out instinctively for Jack, feeling his presence beside her. Phryne opened her eyes and grabbed Jack's arm, prompting him to ease himself onto the bed beside her and take her hand in his. The last word she heard before the contraction overcame her was her own name, coming from his lips.

"Phryne" Jack said gently.

But whatever Jack said next, if indeed he said anything at all, went unheard by Phryne, who dug her heels into the mattress and cried out in pain, before clenching her jaw and pushing, hard and without instruction, as her body demanded.

Jack remained by Phryne's side as she pushed, holding her hand tightly and repeatedly telling her that it was alright, she was doing so well, and reminding her that he was right there beside her.

"That's it, darling" Mac commended, as she put her medical bag down upon the bed and encouraged Phryne to draw her legs further apart, which she did obediently. "Push as hard as you can. Good girl" she continued.

Sheila, who had hurried across the room and headed directly into the bathroom, produced a generous stack of white towels, which she placed next to Mac. Mac thanked her, before reaching for two and placing them on the bed between Phryne's legs, as she pushed her dress back completely.

Phryne's eyes were shut tight and her jaw was clenched, as she pushed hard and instinctively through the contraction. She held onto Jack's hand so tightly that her knuckles whitened, and she felt tears burning in her eyes, as she worked with her body and pushed as hard as she could, willing the pain to stop. As the contraction finally subsided, she opened her eyes and exhaled breathlessly, before panting as she tried to recover her breathing. She blinked through tear-filled eyes and looked down towards Mac, who was positioned between her legs, her hand resting on her left thigh. Sheila was standing beside her with some towels, and was removing various instruments from the medical bag and laying them out upon one of the towels. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and she felt panic overcome her, and she turned towards Jack instinctively, her terrified eyes meeting his gaze. He looked paler than usual, and was watching her with concern, but as soon as she met his gaze his expression softened and he looked upon her with a kind and reassuring look. Phryne felt her eyes fill with hot tears and she trembled. She was utterly terrified.

"Jack?" Phryne said, unsure of precisely what she was asking, her voice imbued with emotion. Her chest was heaving, she felt incredibly hot, and the pressure in her pelvis was unbearable. And her body was making her push and it hurt and she was frightened. And without even uttering another word, she saw from Jack's gaze that he understood it all.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, stroking her hair gently with his left hand, as he held her hand tightly with his right. "You're doing so well, Phryne" he assured her. Phryne's breath hitched and she looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "Just breathe, breathe" he encouraged, feeling her tremble and seeing her chest heaving.

Phryne froze for a moment, panic overwhelming her, as she realised where she was and what was happening. She remembered the pain of the most recent contractions, and how hard she had to push. And the last time she had pushed, she felt the baby moving down, and the pain had been agonising; it had taken everything she had not to scream. And she could already feel another one coming…

"I can't do this" Phryne admitted tearfully, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "I can't, Jack… I don't know what I'm doing" she cried. Jack felt something inside him shatter at seeing her in such pain and distress, and he suppressed his own fears and anxieties and held her hand tightly, holding her gaze with a confidence he did not possess as he spoke.

"Yes you do" Jack assured her, his voice warm and kind, and drawing her back from the brink of hysteria. "You always know what to do. You know exactly what to do, you're doing it" he continued. Phryne's breath hitched, and Jack squeezed her hand tighter. "Listen to Mac, and listen to what your body is telling you to do" he reminded her gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, before turning her attentions towards Mac.

"You're doing so well, darling" Mac advised her, her voice warm and sincere. "Now, your contractions are going to come quite close together" she informed her. "This baby seems to have inherited its mother's impatience, and is in quite a hurry" she advised. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded in understanding. "With each contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can, alright?" she explained. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"You're pushing beautifully, my dear" Sheila commended, her voice and expression as calm and assured as Mac's. "It won't be long before you're holding your first baby in your arms" she informed her with a reassuring smile.

Phryne felt both exhilarated and terrified, and turned instinctively towards Jack, who squeezed her hand in understanding. Before Phryne could speak, she was struck by another contraction, which was so strong that her breath caught in her throat. Phryne groaned in pain and dug her heels into the mattress, before bearing down and pushing instinctively, as hard as she could through the pain. She was vaguely aware of the familiar voices in the room offering her support and encouragement, but she couldn't make out every word. The pain was blinding and intense, and it felt as though her body was being ripped in half. Phryne clenched her jaw hard and resisted the strong urge to scream, and instead pushed as hard as she could with the contraction, crying out in pain moments before it finally subsided.

Phryne felt Jack put his left arm around her and draw her close as she recovered, her breaths coming in short rapid bursts, as she leaned into him instinctively. She was overcome by his scent and his comfort, and the feeling of his lips upon her cheek, and she felt safe in his arms, as she prepared herself for the next contraction.

But she had barely had a chance to recover from the last one, when another struck her, with such force that she cried out in pain, before bearing down and pushing as hard as she could. She could hear Jack and Mac encouraging her, and she held onto Jack's hand tightly, digging her nails into his skin as she pushed. The pressure in her pelvis reached its pique, and as she pushed, she felt a temporary reprieve from the pain. But she also felt terrified. Because something was definitely happening.

As the most recent contraction subsided, Phryne opened her eyes wide, and looked down at Mac, who was accepting a towel from Sheila. Phryne felt her stomach tighten.

"M-Mac?" Phryne stammered, her teeth chattering for some reason, even though she wasn't cold. She felt as though her body was on fire. Mac looked up at her immediately, her alert eyes meeting Phryne's bright, pained ones.

"You're pushing so well, Phryne" Mac assured her sincerely. "I can see the baby's head" she informed her. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and she squeezed Jack's hand tightly, as tears formed in her eyes. "Phryne" Mac said, drawing Phryne out of her terrified stupor. She swallowed hard and met her friend's gaze. "On the next contraction, it's likely that the baby's head will crown" she informed her. Phryne felt tears in her eyes, as her entire body trembled. "When it does, it will hurt, but the pain won't last long" she advised. Phryne nodded in understanding, before turning instinctively towards Jack, her fear and panic rising. She was already in a considerable amount of pain, and it already hurt. So if Mac was warning her about pain, then it must be bad – worse, even, though she couldn't image how. And the first baby was almost here…

Jack, who had intercepted a look from Mac, edged closer to Phryne, wrapping his left arm around her as she leaned into him. She was holding his hand in a bone-breaking grip, and was looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"It's alright" Jack soothed. "I'm right here" he assured her, his voice low and soothing. "You can do this" he added confidently. "You are doing this" he reminded her. Phryne nodded uncertainly and inhaled deeply, calming herself and letting out a slow breath, as she prepared herself for the next contraction.

Which was excruciating.

Phryne gripped Jack's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could, as the intense cramping and pressure in her pelvis increased. She clenched her jaw to stop herself from screaming, and continued to push as hard as she was able to through the pain, which was blinding and absolute. After pushing for what felt like an eternity, she felt a sudden pain between her legs – an intense burning, stinging sensation – which was agonising. Phryne screamed in pain, crying out Jack's name and reaching for him, pushing her hand against his chest as she tried to calm herself. She felt Jack take her hand and hold it, as he drew his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Although the contraction had ended, the pain between her legs was torturous, and she found herself on the brink of panic.

"Phryne" Jack said with concern, holding Phryne as she writhed in agony, and watching as she tried to calm herself. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and her breathing was rapid and unsteady. He'd never heard her scream before, and never heard his name being called in such terror. Phryne was pale, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat, her cheeks flushed with exertion, her eyes wide and glassy with pain. He felt sick with fear and utterly devastated at his inability to help her. "It's alright, darling, breathe" he encouraged. "I'm here, I'm right here" he reminded her, hoping it would be of some comfort to her.

"Phryne, it's alright" Mac explained gently, as Phryne blinked herself out of her stupor, clutching onto Jack desperately and leaning into him instinctively, as she looked down towards her doctor. "The baby's head has crowned, which is why you're feeling that pain" she advised. "But it will stop as soon as the baby is born, I promise" she assured her. Phryne nodded mechanically in response, as she continued to try to breathe calm and even breaths. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced before – it was as though someone had cut her and then set her on fire, and it was torturous. And she desperately wanted it to stop. "The baby will be here after two or three more pushes" she explained. Phryne's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Jack felt her grip his hand tightly with a trembling hand.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his comforting words whispered close to her ear. He felt both terrified and exhilarated by Mac's announcement, and suspected that Phryne was experiencing similar emotions. She inhaled sharply, let out a slow breath, then stared at Mac.

"What do I do?" Phryne asked, as she felt another contraction already begin to build. She found herself wanting to push, now and as hard as she could, to make the pain stop. But she suspected from Mac's expression that she wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"I know you're in pain, and I know you want to push" Mac said, her voice calm but quick, knowing they didn't have much time. "But the baby's head needs to be born slowly" she said gently. Phryne felt her stomach tighten, and she fought back a strong urge to cry. "Otherwise it could damage-"

"I understand" Phryne said quickly, her voice breathless and imbued with emotion. The pain was agonising, and she was finding it difficult to maintain her composure. But she wouldn't do anything which could risk hurting the baby. She'd endure whatever pain her body inflicted upon her if it meant keeping the child safe. Mac nodded.

"When the next contraction comes, I don't want you to push as hard as you can" Mac stressed. "You need small, little pushes, so that we can deliver the baby's head safely" she explained. Phryne nodded in understanding, squeezing Jack's hand tightly, and leaned back against him, resting against his chest as the next contraction came.

Phryne felt tears sting in her eyes and bile rise in her throat, as she followed Mac's instructions and gave "small, gentle" pushes. As Phryne pushed, she felt the burning, stinging pain between her legs increase, as she pushed the baby's head from her body, feeling a stretching, burning sensation which caused her to scream. Although she trusted Mac and knew it was the right thing to do, her body protested most strongly, and was demanding she pushed harder. Her body didn't want her to give "small, gentle" pushes – her body wanted this baby out _right_ now. But Phryne resisted the powerful urge, and instead continued to push as Mac instructed, causing her body to feel as though it was breaking. The pain was agonising, torturous and unspeakably intense, and Phryne cried out several times, hearing herself screaming Jack's name at least twice, as she followed Mac's instructions. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and on several occasions she found herself strongly doubting that her body could withstand it: there was no way she would be able to survive this agony. And yet, somehow, she did.

As the contraction finally subsided, Phryne leaned tiredly against Jack, feeling breathless and utterly overwhelmed by the pain, which made it difficult for her to focus. Even though the contraction had ended, the intense, burning sensation was still present between her legs, and Mac quickly advised her of the reason.

"Phryne" Mac said gently, her voice calm and assured. Phryne was drawn from her pain-induced haze by the sound of her name, and the warmth of Mac's tone. She blinked tiredly and pushed herself away from Jack, who held her, as she returned her attentions to Mac, who was smiling. "The baby's head is born" she announced. Phryne's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "Which means the baby should arrive with the next contraction" she informed her. "So I need you to push as hard as you can" she instructed. Phryne gripped Jack's hand tightly and turned towards him, meeting his gaze, as fear and excitement coursed through her veins. He looked paler than usual, and his eyes were glassy, as though recently filled with tears. But he smiled at her reassuringly.

"You're doing so well" Jack said sincerely, his expression softening as he spoke. "I'm right here. It's alright" he assured her. Phryne inhaled deeply and was about to respond, when another strong contraction overcame her, and she squeezed his hand tightly.

Phryne turned away from Jack and bore down, pushing as hard as she could through the pain. As she pushed, the burning and stretching sensation she was experiencing increased, and she pushed as hard as she could through the agony. As Phryne pushed, she was certain she felt the baby moving down even more, and she dug her heels into the mattress and her nails into Jack's hand, as she bore down and pushed even harder through the agony, screaming in pain as she felt herself push the baby from her body. And the as her scream ended, the room was filled with another.

The sound of a wailing, newborn infant filled the room, and Phryne opened her eyes immediately, drawn from her pain and exhaustion by the noise. Which, contrary to her previous feelings on the subject, was the most wonderful sound she had ever heard.

Phryne, who was feeling incredibly sore, eased herself into a sitting position a little too eagerly, as she stared ahead at her in an attempt to see the baby. As she looked down towards the bottom of the bed, she saw Mac cutting something, before easing her tiny, pink, squirming baby into the towel which a very tearful but overjoyed Sheila was holding. Sheila's smile widened and tears spilled down her cheeks, as she wrapped the newborn securely in the white towel, and then handed it back to the doctor. Phryne, who was in shock and whose heart was racing, caught just glimpses of her baby – a thin arm, a tiny foot, a flash of dark hair – as Mac carefully laid the infant down upon the bed, drew the towel back slightly, and place the chest piece of her stethoscope onto the baby's body. The baby appeared to take an immediate and strong exception to this, and its wailing grew louder, the sound tugging at something deep inside Phryne's belly, causing her heart to ache.

Since discovering her pregnancy, once of Phryne's many – and most prevalent – concerns was over her abilities as a mother. She was selfish and hedonistic and absolutely outrageous – surely the last person who should be responsible for the well-being of a tiny, vulnerable, innocent baby? She doubted her character, her skills and herself completely, and frequently feared she would be a hopeless, terrible mother to her babies. She was also gravely concerned over her ability to love, something she had tried to stop herself from feeling for longer than she could remember. What if she wasn't capable of love? What if she didn't feel the way she should feel when she met her baby? And worse, what if the baby knew? But the moment she heard the baby's cries, and caught glimpses of its little body – a body which she and Jack had _created!_ – such fearful notions were suspended immediately, and she was flooded with love.

As Phryne stared at the tiny, screaming bundle wrapped in a white towel, she was filled with the strongest, most all-consuming feeling of love that she had ever experienced. It was overwhelming and intoxicating, flooding her senses, and casting aside every thought and feeling which did not involve the tiny infant before her. A strong feeling of adoration mixed with anticipation and excitement blossomed inside her, and spread quickly throughout her body, filling her with amazement and awe. She was flooded with the most indescribable, all-consuming feeling of love for this tiny, wailing, brand new person who she had not even met yet, and for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the room. Though she was still tightly gripping Jack's hand, as she stared ahead at their baby, her breathing low as her heart raced.

As Phryne stared in shock at the baby in the blanket, who Mac was tending to, she found herself experiencing a strong, almost painful ache for her child. The feeling began in her stomach and spread throughout her body, filling her with fear and desperation, and what she could only assume was a strong, primitive urge to hold her baby. With each moment that passed, the sound of its cries ripped through her, and she was desperate to comfort it. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the swaddled infant, and despite her soreness and exhaustion, she found herself thinking only of her child.

Phryne inhaled sharply and slowly released Jack's hand, before lowering her legs slightly and leaning forward, edging herself across the bed to get closer to her child. The movement was painful and she winced, but she ignored the pain and edged closer still, her eyes drifting from the baby to Mac, who was securing a towel around it. Although the child was only two feet away from her at most, it felt far too far, and her body ached to hold it.

"Mac?" Phryne asked, her voice quiet and broken, and filled with emotion. "Please" she breathed. Phryne found herself incapable of any other words at the moment, and simply lifted her arms instinctively, reaching out towards her child.

What felt to Phryne like an eternity since her baby's arrival had in reality only been six seconds, and Mac lifted the infant and turned towards Phryne, who was staring at the towel-wrapped bundle with the look of absolute awe and love and amazement that she recognised on the faces of all new mothers. Phryne's desperate need to hold her crying baby was also plain to see, and Mac complied immediately, leaning towards her and placing the swaddled baby into her waiting arms.

Phryne felt relief and love flood her as Mac placed her baby in her arms, and helped her to hold it correctly. Although the baby was tiny, Phryne was surprised by the weight of the child in her arms, and she cradled it protectively. A few moments after the baby was settled in Phryne's arms, it's crying lessened, before stopping entirely, and it relaxed completely as its mother held it. Phryne's breath caught in her throat, and she felt both relief and amazement flood her, and the room was filled with a respectful silence.

As Phryne held her baby in her arms, she felt overwhelmed with love, as nervousness and excitement flood her, and she looked down in amazement as she saw her child's face for the first time. Phryne's eyes welled up immediately, and her breath caught in her throat.

The baby was tiny, and swaddled carefully in the towel, with only its little head visible. As Phryne gazed down upon her child, she took in its features, mapping and memorising and recognising each one. The baby had her fair complexion, with dark brown hair which, although damp and covered in blood and something white, looked as though it would curl. Though the shape of its face was a perfect combination of its mother and father, and Phryne recognised the delicate cheekbones and structure of Jack. The child had many of Phryne's delicate features, including its little nose and cupid's bow lips, making it look like a tiny, delicate doll. As Phryne looked down upon the infant, who was snuggled contently against her, she saw it pursing its little pink lips a few times, before slowly opening its eyes, and gazing up at her with the beautiful, almond-shaped eyes of its father. Phryne's breath caught in her throat as she locked eyes with her baby, and her eyes filled with tears. The baby was beautiful – perfect. Phryne felt her heart swell, as pure love flooded her, filling every fibre of her being.

"It's a little girl" Mac explained gently, her voice imbued with warmth. "You have a daughter."

Phryne, who had been mesmerised by her baby, looked up at Mac slowly, as tears she hadn't even noticed forming in her eyes spilled freely down her cheeks. Her bright eyes shone, and she smiled, before looking down at the baby once more, and then turning her attentions to Jack, who was staring transfixed – at her, _their daughter_.

"Jack" Phryne breathed, her tone one of awe but her voice wavering.

Jack, whose left arm had been wrapped protectively around Phryne as she leaned against his chest, met his wife's gaze, and smiled. Despite her exhaustion, and the trauma she had endured, she was absolutely beautiful, radiant, even. The sight of her sitting before him, holding their daughter lovingly in her arms, caused the emotions which had overcome him the moment the infant had been born to overwhelm him once more. Jack felt tears forming in his eyes, and he blinked them back immediately, before clearing his throat quietly, and averting his eyes from Phryne for just a moment whilst he composed himself. Phryne found herself deeply affected by his reaction, and her tears flowed freely. Phryne's breath caught in her throat, and Jack met her gaze once more. Phryne smiled at him.

"She has your eyes" Phryne said softly. Jack smiled at Phryne and looked down upon their baby, who was blinking tiredly up at her mother, as she adjusted herself to the harsh brightness of the room. The baby made a soft, snuffling-type sound, and Phryne looked down upon her as she began to move inside the confines of the towel. Jack swallowed the lump which was forming in his throat, and felt his heart swell; from the moment he heard his daughter's first cry, he was completely consumed by his love for her.

"And your restlessness" Jack said lightly. Phryne laughed, as did Mac and Sheila, who had maintained a respectful silence on the bed as the new parents met their daughter.

"I did tell you I'm not good with confined spaces" Phryne reminded him, her voice imbued with equal levity. Jack smirked in response and nodded, his gaze drifting between his daughter and his life, before focusing intently upon the latter.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked gently. Phryne hesitated for a moment, appearing confused by the question. Her expression quickly softened and she nodded, meeting his gaze with tired eyes.

"Of course" Phryne responded easily, before looking down at her daughter, who was making the most adorable little noises, which were a vast improvement from angry, distressed cries. Phryne smiled adoringly at the baby, before looking up at Mac. "Is she alright?" Phryne asked, worry entering her tone. Mac met her gaze and nodded immediately in response.

"She's perfectly fine, darling" Mac assured her. "She's very healthy and has a strong heartbeat" she explained. "She's a good size, too – around six pounds, I believe" she informed her. Phryne nodded in response, feeling relief flood her. "And as she aptly demonstrated, her lungs are in perfect working order" she added lightly. Phryne smiled and nodded in agreement, before returning her attentions to the baby. She couldn't believe she was here – or that she and Jack had made her. How was it possible for them to create something so perfect, and bring it into the world? Phryne looked down at her daughter and placed her hand by her head, feeling wisps of her hair against her skin, before pulling back suddenly. Mac smiled gently. "You can touch her, you know" she added kindly, drawing Phryne from her thoughts, her voice imbued with warmth and understanding. "She won't break" she advised.

Phryne nodded in understanding, before looking down upon the baby, before placing her hand tenderly upon her head, cradling it. She felt warm and soft against her skin, and Phryne smiled instinctively down at her.

"There is a sensitive spot upon her scalp" Mac said gently, prompting Phryne to look up at her immediately with an alert expression. "Just here" she advised, indicating the position with her fingers. Phryne nodded in understanding and looked up at Mac expectantly. "The bones in babies' heads aren't fully formed when they're born, so be careful of this section of her head" she advised gently. "But she's your baby, darling, and she's absolutely perfect" she explained, prompting Phryne to hold her gaze as she listened closely to her advice. "Don't be afraid to touch her" she said softly, her voice imbued with understanding. "You won't hurt her. In fact, you'll have the opposite affect" she stated. "She'll recognise your touch, and it will comfort her" she explained.

Phryne smiled softly and nodded in response, before returning her attentions to the baby, who was blinking languidly. She appeared to be tired, which was hardly surprising. And she suspected the harsh light of the room would take quite some getting used to. Instinctively, Phryne lifted her right hand and stroked the baby's cheek, which was as smooth as silk. The baby made a soft sighing sound in response and pursed her lips, before shifting slightly in her mother's arms, then closing her eyes contently. Phryne felt flooded with love and relief, and she smiled down at her baby in awe.

"She knows who you are" Sheila informed Phryne, prompting the new mother to look up at her mother-in-law. "You see how comfortable she is with you?" she added gently. Phryne smiled softly and returned her attentions to the baby, who was fast asleep in her arms. She heard Sheila get off the bed and walk across the room, and she felt Mac move and put towels beneath and over her legs, but she didn't take her eyes off her daughter.

After a few moments of utter transfixion, Phryne turned towards Jack, who was staring at their daughter with such a look of love and adoration that she found her breath catch in her throat. Jack looked up at her immediately and stroked her side tenderly, his expression softening. Phryne felt anxiety and anticipation rise within her, and she glanced down at her daughter once more, before meeting Jack's gaze and smiling softly.

"I think she looks like an 'Evelyn'" Phryne informed Jack gently. Jack stared at her for a moment and blinked, emotion threatening to overcome him once more. "That was the name you wanted, wasn't it?" she asked softly. Jack cleared his throat quietly and met his gaze before nodding.

"Yes, but…" Jack responded, finding himself unable to formulate the correct words. "But you liked-"

"I like Evelyn" Phryne assured him, her voice confident and sincere. "It's a beautiful name" she commended. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but it's the one I suggested-"

"Which is why it's beautiful" Phryne replied warmly. Jack held her gaze and swallowed hard. Phryne had suggested the name 'Adria', which he also thought was beautiful. And after carrying the baby and delivering her, surely she had a right to choose her name?

"Are you sure?" he asked politely. Phryne smiled and nodded, before taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Yes, Jack" Phryne replied, stroking his hand with her thumb. "I'm quite certain" she assured him.

Jack smiled and looked down at the baby, repeating the name 'Evelyn' over and over again as he watched her sleep. Phryne was right. It did suit her. He smiled warmly and looked up at Phryne with emotion in his eyes.

"Thank you" Jack said, his voice slightly choked. Phryne smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" she responded. Jack looked up at her with a confused expression, and before he could ask 'what for?', the bedroom door opened, and Dot appeared carrying a large bowl of hot water, and half a dozen towels under her arm. She looked up at Phryne holding the baby and adopted a most accurate impression of a guppy fish, before promptly bursting into tears.

"Oh, Miss Phryne…." Dot began, before walking over to Jack's bedside table and resting the bowl of hot water upon it, then placing the towels upon the bed as she sat down, and looked at the face of the sleeping infant. "That was quick, Miss" she said, looking up at Phryne with a smile. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"It certainly was" Phryne agreed. "Though at one point she seemed minded to be born in the back of her father's car" she advised, before looking down at the baby once more. "She was in quite a hurry" she explained. Dot's eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"'She'?" asked Dot. Phryne looked up at her and smiled, before nodding in confirmation. Dot gasped and looked down upon the baby.

"She's so beautiful, Miss" Dot stated sincerely. Jack smiled.

"That's because she looks like her mother" Jack replied. Phryne turned towards him and met his gaze, her expression softening as she looked into his eyes.

"She has your eyes and your cheekbones, and I believe she'll also have your unruly hair" Phryne added lightly. Jack suppressed a smirk and rose an eyebrow.

"Perhaps Dr MacMillan can recommend some baby pomade?" Jack said lightly. Phryne smiled and was about to respond, when Sheila emerged from the bathroom carrying a glass of water, which she offered to Phryne.

Although Phryne was vaguely aware of a dull, cramping sensation in her belly and considerable soreness between her legs, she was altogether unaware of any other physical issues she was experiencing, as she'd been so focused upon her daughter. But the sight of the glass of water made her realise how thirsty she was, and she smiled up at her mother-in-law.

"Thank you, Sheila" Phryne responded, accepting the glass from her, and drinking half of it quite quickly. "Though Mac did promise me cognac" she added lightly.

Mac, who had been sitting quietly beside her patient, rose an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that would be ill-advisable until after you have delivered both babies" Mac said gently. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"I don't feel as though I need to push anymore" Phryne explained quietly, a sudden fear overcoming her. Should both babies arrive quite quickly? Was something wrong?

"You won't, darling, at least not yet" Mac replied quickly, sensing Phryne's concern in her tone. "The second twin is usually born at least ten minutes after the first" she explained gently, her tone adopting an apologetic edge which Phryne recognised. "As it's been several minutes already, I'm afraid I'm going to need to examine you" she said tentatively.

Phryne nodded in agreement, and was about to respond, when she looked down upon her baby. Suddenly Mac's tone made sense. She could hardly be examined whilst holding a sleeping infant. Though the knowledge that she would not be able to hold the baby anymore caused her heart to ache, and sudden emotion to overcome her. She swallowed hard and nodded once more, before turning towards Jack, who met her tearful gaze.

"Would you like to hold our daughter?" Phryne said gently.

Jack's eyes lit up and his expression warmed, and Phryne found the tears which she had been battling to suppress stinging her eyes at his expression. She smiled at Jack, before turning towards him and transferring the sleeping baby into her father's arms. Sheila stood beside him and helped him to hold her correctly, and Phryne watched as Jack stared at his daughter in awe. Mac was about to make a light remark about babies' sleeping habits, when she caught sight of the emotion in Jack's eyes as he held his daughter for the first time. She smiled softly at him, then returned her attentions to her patient, who was also staring at the baby.

"Phryne?" Mac said gently. Phryne hesitated for a moment, seemingly unable to look away from her daughter. When Mac called her name for a second time, she turned towards her immediately, as though only just hearing her. Mac smiled in understanding. "I need to examine your belly to establish the position of the second baby, and then I'll need to undertake a more intimate examination" she explained tentatively. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Of course" Phryne agreed, before easing herself carefully into the familiar position. She inhaled sharply and winced in discomfort, and Jack looked up from their daughter to his wife, who was frowning in discomfort, as Dot helped her to lay back.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice. Phryne turned her head towards him and smiled softly. She was feeling sore, nauseous and a little dizzy, but her first baby was healthy, and the second would be arriving soon, so that was what she needed to focus upon.

"I'm fine" she assured him, taking in the beautiful image of Jack holding their daughter – who seemed even smaller in his arms. Her expression softened and she blinked tiredly, before turning towards Mac and exhaling deeply. She felt Dot take her left hand, and she held it gently, as Mac pressed down upon her belly.

Five minutes after the first baby was born, Mac examining Phryne, and confirmed that the second baby had moved into a head-down position, and was preparing itself for delivery. She advised Phryne that there was no way of knowing when the second baby would arrive, but that everything was fine, its heartbeat was strong and healthy, and the best thing she could do for both of them was to rest a while, and conserve her energy.

"I suspect I'll need it" Phryne said gently, forcing a smile. Although the pain associated with Evelyn's birth was somewhat of a blur, she remembered the strong urge to push, and that horrible, burning, tearing sensation. She wasn't sure she could do it again.

For the next five minutes, Phryne rested upon the bed, propped up by pillows and attended by Mac. Dot offered her water, which she accepted, and toast, which she politely (but very firmly) declined. Dot then excused herself briefly to assist Mr Butler with sterilising the instruments Mac might require during the second delivery.

Jack, whose attentions had been shifting between his daughter and his wife, noticed the worry which marred Phryne's previously calm expression. He also noticed that she was inhaling very deeply, wincing on occasion, and holding onto the bedsheet beside her very tightly.

Jack turned towards his mother, who had covertly cleared away some bloodied towels and had assisted Mac with her instruments, and rose to his feet. Sheila turned towards her son and looked down at the baby in his arms, her smile widening; she always knew Jack would be a wonderful father, and after his divorce from Rosie (indeed, after his _marriage_ to her) she feared he wouldn't have the chance. But he did. And he was wonderful. And she was so incredibly proud.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Jack asked kindly. Sheila's eyes lit up and she beamed. Jack smiled and eased the baby into his mother's waiting arms. The baby continued to make the most adorable, soft, snuffling sounds as she slept, and shifted in her blankets as her grandmother held her.

"She's beautiful, Jack" Sheila declared, her voice slightly choked. "She looks so much like you" she smiled proudly.

Jack smiled politely and gazed down at his daughter with affection, before stroking her head tenderly. Sheila watched as Jack bent down slightly, and pressed a feather-light kiss to his daughter's forehead, before looking down upon her once more. Something stirred inside Sheila, and she had to swallow hard to contain her emotions, as she held her precious granddaughter against her chest. Jack smiled at the sleeping infant, before turning on the spot and walking back towards the bed.

Jack eased himself onto the bed beside his wife and stroked her forearm tenderly, prompting her to loosen her grip upon the bedsheet and turn towards him with inquisitive eyes. Jack took her hand in his own and she laced her fingers through his as she breathed his name.

"Jack?" Phryne asked, before looking over at Sheila, who was standing next to the window, rocking the baby gently as she looked out to sea. Phryne felt herself relax and turned her attentions back towards Jack, who was watching her with a gentle expression. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes" Jack responded confidently, smiling softly at her as he spoke. Phryne held his gaze with tired but inquisitive eyes, placing her left hand tenderly on her belly as she looked up at him expectantly. "Are you in pain?" he asked. Phryne appeared nervous by the question, and hesitated in providing a response. Jack stroked her hand gently. "Phryne?" he asked, his voice soft and filled with kindness, not remonstration. Phryne met his gaze and nodded.

"It's only just started" Phryne replied quickly. Jack squeezed her hand. She looked terrified.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, stroking her hair gentle as he held her gaze. "But I think we should tell Mac" he informed her gently. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded.

"Tell me what?" Mac asked, as she appeared at the bottom of the bed with more towels, and the overnight bag Phryne had stored in her dressing room. Phryne held Jack's hand tighter.

"I'm having contractions again" Phryne said quietly, her anxiety present in her tone. Mac held her gaze and nodded calmly in response.

"That's perfectly normal" Mac advised her, putting the bag down upon the floor and the towels on the bed, as she sat on the bottom of the bed and looked up at her patient. "How far apart are they?" she asked.

"Every couple of minutes" Phryne advised. "They aren't very strong, and I don't feel like I need to push" she added quickly. Mac nodded in understanding.

"It's okay" Mac soothed, smiling softly at Phryne, who was visibly worried. "I'm just going to feel your belly, and then examine you very quickly, alright?" she explained. Phryne, who was already feeling very sore and was not overly keen on the idea of being examined again, nodded in agreement. Although it was painful, it was the only way they could ensure that the baby was alright.

Phryne held Jack's hand tightly and breathed out deeply through the most recent contraction, before Mac examined her. After a few minutes, Mac confirmed what Phryne had already begun to suspect.

"Your contractions are getting stronger, and the baby is fully engaged" Mac explained. Phryne shifted uncomfortably on the bed and let out a deep breath as she worked through the next contraction, which was more painful than its predecessor. "Do you feel like you need to push?" she asked gently. Phryne shook her head and held onto Jack's hand tightly. Her lip trembled and her breath caught in her throat.

"It's alright, I'm here" Jack soothed, putting his left arm around Phryne and encouraging her to lean into him, as she had done when Evelyn was born. "I'm right here, and so is Mac" he reminded her. "Everything is going to be fine" he assured her. Phryne nodded uncertainly in agreement and leaned into Jack, resting against him as she breathed through the contraction.

Jack held Phryne for several minutes, and she sought sanctuary in his embrace, as the contractions quickly became stronger and closer together. Jack felt Phryne tremble on a couple of occasions, and he drew her closer still, rubbing her back tenderly and whispering assurances to her; reminding her that he was there, that she was alright, that she'd done it before and she'd done wonderfully, and she would be able to do it again. After just over five minutes, Phryne experienced a contraction so strong that it took her breath away, and the urge to push overcame her once more.

Phryne sat up against Jack and held his hand tightly, as she dug her heels down into the mattress and pushed as hard as she could. Mac encouraged her to part her legs a little wider, as Dot, who had brought up the instruments which Mr Butler had sterilised and laid them out accordingly, assisted. Phryne pushed as hard as she could through the painful contraction, with Jack's support and encouragement, as the pain and the pressure adopted a familiar strength and intensity. For almost six minutes, Phryne experienced contractions which felt as though they were back-to-back, and she pushed as hard as she could through them all. But after the most recent one she leaned heavily against Jack, feeling exhausted and frustrated, and growing concerned about the lack of progress.

"Why isn't it working?" Phryne asked tearfully, as Mac soothed her after the most recent contraction. "Is the baby alright?" she asked anxiously. Jack held her close and stroked her back comfortingly, his face adopting a worried expression, as he looked to Mac for an answer.

"The baby is fine, darling" Mac assured her. "It is working, you're pushing beautifully, and the baby is moving down" she advised. "But this one doesn't seem quite as eager to arrive as the first, and is apparently quite comfortable where it is" she said gently. She knew Phryne was growing tired, which was understandable, but she was doing so well.

Phryne sighed gently and pushed herself up into a sitting position, with Jack's assistance. She felt dizzy and exhausted, and the pain was too much. She was worried she wouldn't have the energy to do this for much longer. But she had to – her baby needed her. She was just so tired… "What I would like to do, is get you into a different position, which should help the baby to come" she explained. Phryne met her gaze and looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Phryne asked hesitantly, finding herself feeling suddenly very nervous. And hot, and dizzy and utterly exhausted. Jack stroked her back and squeezed her hand as Mac responded.

"I'd like you to get onto your knees, and hold onto the headboard as you push" Mac advised. "It'll give the baby more room, and gravity will help it to come" she explained.

Phryne, who barely had the energy to speak let alone move, felt as though she were about to cry. She looked up at Jack with a worried expression, and he held her gaze with a reassuring look.

"I'm sorry, I know you're tired" Jack said sympathetically, seeing the exhaustion in her eyes and expression. She was incredibly pale, and her cheeks were flushed with exertion. It was almost twenty to three in the morning and she clearly ached for sleep. "But it's almost over. The baby is almost here" he reminded her. Phryne stifled a sob. It didn't feel like the baby was almost here. She'd been pushing for what felt like an eternity and nothing was happening. What if Mac was wrong? What if the baby wasn't alright? "Why don't I help you get into the new position?" he suggested. Phryne wanted to weep, but knew doing so would be self-pitying, and would waste time that her baby might not have. So she nodded obediently, and allowed Jack to help her get onto her knees, pivot, and turn on the spot.

Jack arranged pillows against the headboard so that they rested against Phryne's belly as she leaned into them. Phryne then held onto the headboard with trembling hands, before crossing her arms over the top of the board, and resting her head upon them. To her surprise, this position was considerably more comfortable (if comfort actually could be achieved) that the previous one she was in.

Phryne had scarcely settled into Mac's suggested position when a strong contraction struck her, causing her uterus to tighter as intense, cramping pains spread across the base of her belly. Phryne parted her legs instinctively and felt Mac lift the back of her dress, as she bore down and pushed as hard as she could. Despite her pain, she'd been trying not to scream in the fear of waking Evelyn, who was still sleeping soundly in her grandmother's arms. However, as she pushed through the most recent contraction, Mac's suggestion was quickly proved to be correct, and Phryne found herself experiencing the familiar sensation of burning between her legs. And she screamed. Loud. Before crying out Jack's name and reaching for him, as Mac instructed her to stop pushing.

Phryne reached for Jack and he took her left hand with his own, before placing his right hand tentatively on her lower back, and massaging it experimentally. Phryne found the sensation to be somewhat soothing, and eased the prominent discomfort she was experiencing in her lower back, so she leaned heavily onto her forearm and listened as Mac talked to her.

"That's wonderful, Phryne" Mac commended. "The baby's head is crowning" she explained. Phryne whimpered, and Jack felt her body tremble. "So like before, on the next contraction, I need you to give small, gentle pushes, so we can deliver the baby's head safely, alright?" she asked. Phryne nodded in agreement and clenched her jaw, in an attempt to stop herself from crying. She was tired and dizzy and sore and the pain was excruciating. And she was scared she didn't have enough energy to push anymore. But the baby needed her. And she was letting it down.

Upon noticing his wife's silence, Jack squeezed her hand gently and knelt on the bed beside her with his right leg, whilst keeping his left foot planted on the floor, as he eased himself closer to her. He remembered how she had screamed in pain during this stage of labour when she'd delivered Evelyn. And he wanted to do anything – everything – he could for her. Which, he feared, was not much.

"It's almost over, Phryne" Jack assured her, rubbing her back soothingly as he spoke. Phryne's breath hitched and she clenched her jaw, as she felt another contraction coming. "Just a few more pushes and the baby will be here, and it won't hurt anymore" he reminded her.

Before Phryne could respond, she was struck by a powerful contraction, which caused her breath to catch in her throat. Instead of pushing immediately as instructed, Phryne rose instinctively on her knees and turned towards Jack, pushing herself away from the headboard and wrapping her arms around his neck, as she leaned heavily into him. Jack reacted quickly, putting both feet on the ground and wrapping his arms around her, holding her as she held onto him tightly.

"Alright, it's alright, Phryne" Jack soothed, holding her and rubbing her back as he felt her tense and bear down.

Mac, who did not protest to Phryne's sudden movement, repositioned herself accordingly on the bed, lifted Phryne's dress, and encouraged her to give small, gentle pushes.

Phryne clung on to Jack and cried in frustration at the limitation of her pushes, but did exactly as instructed. The familiar burning, searing pain was unbearable, and she screamed in agony against Jack's shoulder, prompting a worried Jack to hold her tightly and cradle her head, whilst whispering words of comfort and assurance into her ear as she trembled in his arms. She uttered his name breathlessly, desperately, and cried. He heard Phryne groan in pain and felt her slump against him.

"That's it, darling, the head is born!" Mac announced, as Phryne whimpered and adjusted her hold on Jack.

"Sorry" Phryne said tearfully. "Jack, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry" Jack assured her kindly, stroking her hair as she nuzzled into his neck, pressing her body against his. She felt safe in her arms, with him holding her like this. She didn't want to leave. "Don't be sorry" he repeated, his words soft and gentle against her ear. "You're doing so well" he commended, his voice heavy with emotion. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered. Phryne felt her lip tremble, and she clung onto Jack. "Just one more push" he reminded her. Phryne cried.

"I can't" Phryne admitted tearfully. Her dizziness was beginning to overwhelm her, and she felt incredibly weak. She needed to lie down… "I'm so tired…"

"I know. I know you are" Jack assured her gently. "But the baby will be born with the next contraction, and then you can sleep" he reminded her. Phryne sniffled. "And I'll see to it that you get your cognac, alright?" he added lightly. Phryne laughed against him.

"The g-good stuff?" she asked, attempting levity, despite being terrified. Jack smiled.

"Of course" Jack responded. Phryne held onto him tightly. "Under the circumstances, I'd say you've earned it" he advised. Phryne laughed once more, and was about to respond, when the next contraction struck. Jack felt her body tense and held her supportively, feeling as she bore down.

Phryne clenched her jaw and pushed as hard as she could, fighting the pain and burning and exhaustion, as she battled to bring her baby into the world. And as she pushed down hard through the final part of the contraction, she felt herself push the baby from her body, and she collapsed against Jack in relief.

Evelyn, who had been disturbed from her slumber by her mother's screaming, woke suddenly and cried loudly, prompting her grandmother to rock her gently as they sat in the window seat. However, to Phryne's dismay, Evelyn's cry was the only one she heard in the room.

Having delivered her second child, Phryne had collapsed against Jack, who held her tightly. She felt sore and exhausted and incredibly dizzy, her chest was heaving, and her heart was racing in her chest. Where it promptly plummeted, when she realised she hadn't heard the second baby cry yet. Phryne swallowed hard and pushed herself away from Jack, turning on the spot and watching as Mac lifted the limp and silent second baby, and laid it on a towel which Dot provided. Phryne felt her stomach clench painfully and tears filled her eyes, as she pushed herself away from Jack and tried to get to her baby, who was being wrapped in a towel by Mac and rubbed vigorously.

"No" Phryne breathed, panic gripping her heart in a vice, as she desperately tried to make her way to her child.

"Phryne. Phryne, wait" Jack encouraged, his voice imbued with shock and emotion, as he tried to hold her back to prevent her from hurting herself. Despite her exhaustion, she fought against him, and collapsed on her knees onto the bed, just inches away from her child.

The baby was very still, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room, as Evelyn cried loudly, but her sibling did not. Phryne felt something inside her shatter, and pain and fear flooded through her, as she sat back helplessly and watched as Mac tried to save her baby's life.

"Come on, baby" Mac encouraged, her voice calmer than she felt, as she rubbed the baby vigorously with the towel. "Come on" she repeated.

Jack stared with tearful eyes at the unmoving infant in the blanket, whose eyes were firmly closed, and lips slightly parted, as the doctor tried to help it to breathe. He placed his hands tenderly on Phryne's hips, and she reached for the baby, placing her hand on its little head as Mac tried to help it.

As Phryne placed her hand on the head of her second child, the baby issued a loud, angry cry, and pushed its tiny hands and feet against the towel, the piercing sounds of its crying filling the room. Phryne let out a sharp breath as tears fell from her eyes, and everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief, as the baby wailed.

"It's alright" Mac soothed, quickly wrapping the baby up in the towel and lifting it up, presenting it to Phryne, who was being assisted by Jack. "She came quite quickly at the end, and was a little bit shocked" she advised. Phryne nodded quickly, tears streaming down her cheeks, as she looked down upon the baby, who was safe and alive, and a glorious shade of pink. And a girl.

"She's alright?" Phryne asked, holding Mac's eyes in a compelling gaze, as Jack placed one arm around her back and rested the other around her waist, holding her securely as she stared at their baby, transfixed. Jack's own eyes were filled with tears, and he was struggling to regain control of his breathing. For a few moments, it felt as though the whole world had stopped spinning.

"She's fine" Mac assured her. "It's not as uncommon as you might think. She's absolutely fine" she advised, offering Phryne the baby.

Phryne sighed in relief and extended her arms, and felt the towel which her second daughter was wrapped in against her forearms, as Mac began to ease her into her arms. However, as she felt the weight of the baby, the dizziness she had been experiencing increased tenfold, and she felt a strong, sudden pain in her belly, followed by the sensation of warm liquid running down her thighs.

"No" Phryne said quickly, feeling dizzy and nauseous, and incredibly faint. "Take her" she said weakly, to Mac's surprise, as Phryne eased the baby back into her arms.

"Phryne?" asked Jack in confusion. Mac cradled the baby in her arms and looked back up at Phryne, who grabbed her belly in pain and doubled over.

Jack caught Phryne as she collapsed unconscious onto the bed.


	150. Chapter 117

After handing her newborn daughter over safely to Mac, Phryne collapsed in pain, and Jack caught her in his arms before she fell onto the bed.

"Phryne" Jack breathed, his body overcome with fear and panic as he felt her go limp in his arms.

Jack held Phryne close and turned her over carefully, laying her down on the bed on her back, so her head was cushioned by the pillow. Her body was still, her eyes firmly closed, and all colour had drained from her cheeks.

As Jack had laid Phryne down onto the bed, Mac had carefully eased the crying baby into the arms of a very worried Dot, who she ordered to take the child over to Sheila. Mac then made her way towards her friend and drew up her nightdress, her breath catching at the sight before her. As Jack looked down towards Mac for an explanation, he noticed that Phryne's inner thighs were stained deep crimson, and she was bleeding onto the bedsheet. He felt his stomach drop, and panic overcame him completely.

"What's happening?" Jack asked urgently, as Mac parted Phryne's legs and pushed her nightdress up even further. "Mac?" Jack asked, as the doctor placed one hand upon Phryne's belly, and pressed down.

"She's haemorrhaging, and I need to stop it" Mac replied quickly, as she pulled an armful of towels towards her, and placed them between Phryne's legs. "I need to deliver the placenta, quickly" she advised.

Jack sensed the urgency of her tone, and noticed that despite her calm exterior, her voice wavered slightly. He swallowed hard and turned his attentions away from what Mac was going, and looked down upon Phryne, who was pale and quiet and frighteningly still. Jack tried to suppress his feelings of overwhelming panic, and focus on comforting his wife, despite the fact she was unconscious. He lifted her hand, which was small and limp, and held it with both his own.

"Phryne" Jack said gently, his voice calm and tender. "It's going to be alright" he soothed.

Jack sat beside Phryne for several minutes, holding her hand and offering her words of comfort and assurance, that he desperately hoped she would hear. But she was so still and quiet, and shockingly pale, and not responding to Mac's attempts to assist her; by methods which, Jack judged, would be extremely uncomfortable at the least, though he suspected, if she were conscious, she would be screaming in agony. Jack swallowed hard and blinked back the tears which were burning in his eyes. The contrast between Mac's unnerving silence, and the loud cries of the babies who even Sheila and Dot could not soothe, only served to increase Jack's concern. After what felt like an eternity, but which was actually less than four minutes, Mac finally spoke.

"It's alright" Mac breathed, relief present in her voice. Jack and the others turned towards her immediately, relief flooding them all at the news, which prompted Dot to choke on a sob. Jack watched as Mac drew down Phryne's nightdress, and wrapped something in a towel. Jack noticed that two large towels were stained with blood, as were Mac's hands, which she was cleaning with a third, smaller towel. Jack felt his stomach drop, and bile rose in his throat. Mac met his gaze and spoke before he could utter a word. "The bleeding has stopped" she advised, her voice calm and confident. "The placenta's been delivered, and it's all in tact" she informed him. Jack nodded in understanding, despite not knowing precisely what she meant. Though he suspected it was best he didn't know. The main thing was that she had managed to stop the bleeding. But Phryne was still so pale, and so still. And the sounds of the babies' cries, which had had such a profound effect upon her, now didn't even cause her to stir.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jack asked quickly, his voice edged with fear and emotion. "Should I telephone an ambulance?"

"She'll be fine" Mac assured him, as she finished cleaning her hands with the towel. "We managed to stop the bleeding quite quickly, and the cause of it has been dealt with" she added delicately. Jack nodded in acknowledgement, though not in complete understanding. "Although she lost a fair amount of blood, it wasn't enough to require a transfusion" she explained. "And as she's now stable, I don't think it wise to move her unless absolutely necessary" she stated. "I'll need to monitor her closely throughout the night, but providing she remains stable and doesn't experience any further bleeding, it's perfectly safe for her to continue her recovery at home" she added. Jack nodded immediately.

"Thank you" Jack replied, his voice heavy with emotion and sincerity. Mac held his gaze and smiled gently, before nodding once in response.

"She's going to be fine, Jack" Mac replied kindly. "She's young, and healthy and strong" she explained. "And she's Phryne" she added. Jack smiled politely and nodded, before returning his attentions to Phryne. Mac watched as he drew her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Something inside her ached. And she knew her next words to him would be rather difficult for him to bear. "Dorothy" Mac called, prompting the younger woman to look towards her immediately, as she continued her attempts to soothe the inconsolable infant in her arms. "Would you please tend to Phryne? Wash her carefully, and change her into a clean nightdress?" she asked delicately, rising to her feet as she spoke. Dot, who was grateful that she was able to assist Miss Phryne, nodded immediately in response. "I'll take her" she added gently, holding her arms out for the baby, who Dot handed over. The little girl continued to wail loudly, moving in her swaddling as if trying to escape. Mac rocked her gently and made her way towards Jack, as Dot disappeared into the bathroom.

"Jack" Mac said gently, in a tone which concerned him. He looked up at her immediately. "I need to examine the second baby" she explained, holding his gaze as she spoke. Jack's eyes drifted from Mac's face to the baby, who was crying in distress in Mac's arms. Mac saw both affection and concern in Jack's eyes and expression, as well as his confliction; it was clear that he wanted to comfort his daughter, but the notion of leaving his wife's bedside was unfathomable. And yet, it was necessary. "Dot needs to tend to Phryne, get her changed, and make her more comfortable" she began gently. Jack nodded in understanding. He would gladly help Dot with caring for Phryne, but he suspected from Mac's tone that that was not what she was about to suggest. "After I've examined the baby, I need to help Phryne again" she explained tentatively. "Why don't you come and help me and Sheila with your daughters, and let Dot see to Phryne?" she said kindly.

Jack's gaze drifted from Mac's face to his distressed daughter, and then towards baby Evelyn, who Sheila was trying to soothe. He then looked down towards his wife, who, by contrast to their children, was still and silent. Whilst he wanted to be with his daughters, the idea of leaving Phryne – even to walk across the room – seemed impossible.

"Jack" Sheila called gently, sensing her son's dilemma. Jack looked up at his mother, who was gently rocking baby Evelyn, who was continuing to cry. "Phryne's going to be perfectly alright" she assured him, her voice imbued with the same maternal confidence Jack recognised from when he was a child. "Dorothy and Dr MacMillan need to tend to her, and you and I need to tend to your children" she advised. Jack felt his stomach tighten, and he squeezed Phryne's hand gently, before looking back down towards her.

"What would Phryne want you to do?" Mac asked gently, her voice warm and kind. Jack swallowed hard and looked down upon Phryne, before considering the words of his mother and of Mac. He could almost hear Phryne's response.

 _"Really, Jack, I'll be fine"_ she'd say, her eyes warm and her expression light, as her dark red lips curled into a pleasant smile. _"You haven't even met our second daughter yet, and she's divine"_ she'd smile. _"Besides, you're much better at getting me out of my clothes than into them"_ she'd tease.

A ghost of a smile played upon Jack's lips at the notion of what Phryne would have said, or might have said, were she awake. But she wasn't. She wasn't awake, she was smiling, and she wasn't teasing him. She was unconscious, and pale, and recovering from an incredibly traumatic event. Which had been entirely his fault. And he'd been utterly powerless to help her at all…

Before Jack could respond, the second baby, who was swaddled in a bloody towel in Mac's arms, issued another loud cry, and Jack turned instinctively towards her. Mac saw the pain and worry in his eyes.

"She's alright" Mac assured him. "Though I don't believe I'm the one she wants to hold her" she added.

Jack considered Mac for a moment, before turning back towards Phryne, and looked down upon her. Despite his confliction, he knew that Mac was right. Just as he knew exactly what Phryne would want him to do, if she were awake. But right now, she wasn't. But she would be. And when she did wake, he wanted her to feel as comfortable and as healthy as possible. Which Dot reminded him of, as she appeared at the foot of the bed with some flannels, towels and a pink nightdress. Jack swallowed hard and nodded, before kissing Phryne tenderly upon the cheek.

"I'll just be across the room" Jack whispered to her, hoping that his words would reach her, somehow. "The babies are fine, and you're going to be alright" he assured her. Jack swallowed hard and blinked back the tears which threatened to fall, before slowly letting go of Phryne's hand, and rising unsteadily to his feet. Mac smiled at him warmly and walked towards him, carrying the crying baby, who he was yet to meet.

"Would you like to meet your second daughter?" Mac asked gently, as Dot made her way towards Phryne's bedside table, and began to lay out the necessary items. Jack's expression softened and he smiled gently, before stepping towards Mac, and looking down at the baby in her arms.

The second baby, like the first, was swaddled in a white towel, with only her head visible. She had the same features as her sister – Phryne's delicate nose, her cupid's bow lips, her long, dark lashes – and the same cheekbones and big eyes. However, the second baby was a little smaller than the first and, to Jack's dismay, rather bloodied. Her dark hair was wet with blood, which was also smeared upon her cheek and forehead. Jack looked up at Mac with alarm. Evelyn hadn't been so bloody.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked urgently, reaching for the child instinctively. Mac stepped forward and nodded, as Jack cradled her little head with his hand. The baby stopped crying for a moment, nuzzling into her father's touch, before tensing and crying once more.

"She's fine, Jack" Mac assured him. "I need to carry out a few standard checks, but she's perfectly alright" she soothed. Jack stroked the baby's head and looked up at Mac, who met his gaze. "It's not her blood" she explained quietly. Jack swallowed hard and felt his stomach tighten. "It's fine. It's normal" she added quickly, in an attempt to reassure him. "Phryne's bleeding has stopped" she reminded him gently. Jack nodded automatically once more. "Would you like to carry your daughter to the table, so she can meet her grandmother?" she asked gently.

Jack, who found himself feeling desperate to soothe the crying child, nodded immediately.

"Yes" Jack confirmed, his voice slightly choked. Mac's expression softened and she eased the baby into Jack's arms, and watched as he held her close.

Jack cradled the tiny baby carefully in his arms, moving the corner of the towel carefully away from her face, and looking down upon her. Although she was very little, the baby felt strong in his arms, as she turned and wriggled within the confines of her blanket.

 _"I did tell you I'm not good with confined spaces"_ Phryne had told him less than thirty minutes before. Jack felt his stomach tighten, and he stared at his tiny daughter.

 _Just like her mother_ , he thought with affection. His worried expression softened, and he smiled.

As Jack held the baby close, her loud cries lessened slightly, and she sounded more upset than distressed.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, cradling her head with his right hand, as he held her carefully in his left arm. "It's alright" he repeated, just as he had done to her mother a short while before.

After allowing Jack a few moments with his precious daughter, Mac addressed him once more.

"If you could carry her over to the table, I can finish examining her" Mac explained. Jack looked up from his daughter and met Mac's gaze, before nodding obediently, and heading towards his mother.

As Jack carried his now considerably calmer second daughter towards his mother and his first, Sheila turned away from the table where she had been standing, and faced her son with a smile. Jack was cradling the tiny baby protectively, and his eyes drifted from her face to that of her sister, who was still crying unhappily. As Jack stood beside his mother, he found himself feeling concerned and out of his depth. He had no idea why his daughters were crying so much, or what he could do to settle them. Had they picked up on the tension in the room? Were they somehow aware that Phryne was unwell? Perhaps they simply wanted their mother, and anyone else who held them was a very poor substitute. As Mac stepped up behind Jack, Sheila looked from the baby she was holding to the one in her son's arms, and realisation dawned upon her.

"Perhaps" Sheila mused, before walking towards Jack and angling baby Evelyn towards her sibling. "This will calm them" she suggested, as she held Evelyn close to her sister, so that their heads were almost touching, the towels they were wrapped in pressed together.

Both babies continued to cry for a couple of seconds, before calming slightly, their cries lessening and becoming far more infrequent, then stopping altogether.

Jack watched in amazement as his twin daughters slowly opened their eyes, blinking tiredly at the harsh light of the room, then turned their little heads instinctively towards each other. He found himself feeling rather choked as he watched them, with Evelyn leaning towards her sister, who shifted in his arms, and made a soft sound of contentment. After several moments, both little girls blinks languidly and closed their eyes, falling asleep contently, as they were held side by side. Mac smiled softly and nodded in understanding.

"Twins are so used to being so close during their mother's pregnancy, that being separated after birth distresses them both" Mac explained gently, as she looked upon the now sleeping, silent twins. "Even if just for a few minutes" she stated. Sheila nodded in agreement, as Jack stared down at them in surprise.

"It's hard to believe they were both so distraught just moments ago" Jack opined. Mac nodded slowly and looked up at him.

"They'll be much happier now they're together again" Mac assured him. Jack nodded in response. "Would you lie her down upon the table, please?" she asked, as she removed her stethoscope from around her neck. "I just need to take a look at her" she advised.

Although Jack knew that Mac needed to examine his daughter, due to the deterioration of Phryne's condition preventing her from having the opportunity to do so previously, the idea of putting her down onto the table filled him with dread. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, protect her, and keep her safe. He wasn't able to help Phryne, but he had to do everything he could for their daughters. He'd promised her throughout her pregnancy that she and the babies were going to be alright, and he was going to keep his word. And what if Mac's assurances that the baby was fine were found to be incorrect? What if something was wrong?

"You can stay with her" Mac assured him, her voice kind and filled with understanding. She'd noticed Jack's hesitation, and had seen the concern in his eyes when he'd look from her to his daughter. It was the same look he had given Phryne when he let go of her hand. "I'm not going to take her away" she said gently. "I just need to listen to her heartbeat and take a closer look at her, that's all" she explained. "It won't take more than a couple of minutes" she added.

Jack looked down upon his sleeping daughters, who both looked perfectly calm and content, the sight of them tugging at his heart. He swallowed hard and tried to suppress his rising emotions, before looking up at Mac with as patent a look of parental concern as she had ever seen. She smiled reassuringly and walked towards him, as Sheila stepped back and carried baby Evelyn towards the table. Jack then took a step forward and eased his daughter into the doctor's waiting arms, nodding in understanding at her kindly spoken reassurances that the examination would only take a couple of minutes, it wasn't invasive, and it wouldn't hurt her.

"Come with me" Mac instructed kindly, as she led Jack towards the table by the window, where Sheila was laying down baby Evelyn.

Jack, whose arms felt painfully empty, swallowed hard and followed Mac across the room, standing to her right as she laid his second daughter down on the table beside his first. As Mac did so, Jack watched the tiny baby stir slightly in her sleep, before blinking tiredly, then falling asleep once more. Once satisfied that both girls were settled and quite alright, Jack glanced around the table, which he quickly realised look very different to how it had done before.

The table, where he and Phryne had shared most of their meals during her confinement, had been cleared completely. The books, post and other items which had once adorned it had been tidied away, and replaced with items from the overnight bag which Phryne had packed for the hospital. On the table were small, neat piles of blankets, clothes, material for nappies, socks, and two safety pins. There was also a large porcelain bowl filled with warm water, beside which were half a dozen small towels, a bar of ivory soap (which had been opened) and a small stack of cloths. Jack looked up at his mother, who had somehow unpacked the contents of the bag whilst holding baby Evelyn and trying to soothe her, which he considered to be a herculean task. Especially as he had been holding the second baby with both arms, and had walked painfully slowly forward out of fear of dropping her. Before Jack could ponder the matter further, his attentions were distracted by an all too familiar sound, as his second baby let out a cry.

Jack looked down towards his second daughter, as Mac opened the towel she was wrapped in, revealing her bare skin and applying the silver chest piece of the stethoscope to listen to her heart. Like her sister, the baby took immediate exception to this, screwing up her face and tensing her little body, as she moved and wriggled beneath Mac's touch.

"I know, sweetheart, I know" Mac soothed, as she tried to listen to the baby's heartbeat. "I know it's cold, I know, shh" she continued.

Jack, who felt an ache akin to physical pain at the sound of either one of his daughters crying, stepped forward and placed his hand gently upon her head.

"Shh, Adria. Adria" Jack cooed, his voice low and calm. Mac looked up at Jack, as did Sheila, as he continued to attempt to calm the crying child. "It's alright, darling" he soothed. His voice and his touch caused the baby's cries to lessen, and instead of angry cries of frustration, she simply let out the occasional sob of dissatisfaction – just to remind Mac that she really wasn't very happy about this at all.

After listening to the baby's heartbeat, Mac put her stethoscope around her neck, and looked up at Jack with warm eyes.

"Adria?" Mac asked simply, her voice gentle and kind. Jack looked up from his daughter's face and met the doctor's gaze, suddenly finding himself feeling rather uncertain. He swallowed hard, and Mac saw the emotion in his eyes.

"It was the name Phryne wanted" Jack replied gently, the emotion in his eyes reflected in his tone. Mac smiled softly, and Sheila looked up at her son.

"It's a beautiful name" Mac commended. Sheila nodded.

"They both are" Sheila smiled.

Jack smiled politely in response and nodded. Perhaps he should have waited until Phryne woke up before announcing the second baby's name. Though, technically, he hadn't announced it – the name had just come from his lips as easily as Phryne's own would. Because it was the name Phryne wanted – the name she loved. And it came to him naturally as he tried to comfort the distressed infant. Because just as Evelyn was Evelyn, she was Adria.

"Thank you" Jack said gently, looking down at Adria, as Mac continued her examination.

Jack watched as Mac lifted Adria's little arms and legs, and examined her fingers, hands, feet and toes, then checked her hips and looked into her eyes. Jack moved his hand from his daughter's head, and Mac placed her own in its place, stroking the baby's cheek as she examined her face. Jack watched as Mac smiled.

"She's very alert, like her sister" Mac advised, before wrapping the baby back up in her towel to keep her warm, then looking up at Jack, who was looking anxious. "She's perfectly healthy, Jack" she smiled. Jack relaxed visibly and nodded. "She's a few ounces smaller than her sister, but she has a strong heartbeat, her breathing is perfect and she's alert and responsive" she smiled. Mac met Jack's gaze and her expression softened. "She has experienced no ill-effects from her birth" she added gently. Jack swallowed hard and looked visibly uncomfortable, before looking down at his daughter with a worried expression. Mac could almost see Jack replaying the terrifying moments following her birth, when she wasn't breathing, in his mind. And she desperately wanted to spare him that. "Sometimes, when babies come quite suddenly, they're shocked" Mac explained simply. "And they don't breathe right away" she added, as Jack looked back up at her and met his gaze. "I know it's frightening, but it's not as uncommon as you might think" she assured him kindly. "And it does not mean that anything is wrong, or that it will happen again" she stated with conviction. Jack met her gaze, and she saw hope and emotion overcoming the worry he bore. Mac's expression softened. "You have two healthy, beautiful – very vocal – little girls" she smiled. Jack's expression warmed and he returned the smile. "Who, in case you hadn't already noticed, are identical twins" she announced. Jack looked up at Mac and watched her attentively. "And if they're anywhere near as creative as their mother, I think you're both going to be in trouble" she added lightly.

Jack smirked in response and nodded, his eyes lighting up as he listened. However, it was only for a few moments. Because after learning that both of his daughters were safe and well, Jack turned his attentions back towards his wife, who was lying motionless upon the bed, as Dot tended to her. The bed had been stripped, and the duvet replaced completely; like her nightdress, it had been stained with blood, and was beyond saving. And so now Phryne lay still upon the bed, clean and silent with some towels on the mattress between her legs, as Dot drew the clean light pink nightdress which her mother had sent her from England across her thighs. Mac placed her hand upon Jack's arm and he was drawn immediately out of his stupor, and turned towards her immediately.

"I need to check on Phryne" Mac advised gently. "Whilst I do, your daughters need to be washed and dressed" she explained carefully. "They need to be kept clean and warm" she informed him. Jack nodded in agreement. "Let me and Dot tend to Phryne, and you and Sheila tend to the babies" she instructed, her voice firm but kind. Jack hesitated for a moment. "There's nothing you can do for Phryne right now, but your daughters need you" she advised. "Once I've tended to Phryne, and the babies have been washed and dressed, you can come and sit with her" she said kindly. Jack nodded keenly in response. Mac smiled softly. "Did you and Phryne discuss where the babies will sleep-?"

"In here, with us" Jack responded immediately. Mac nodded in approval. "Phryne wants to be in the same room with them, in case-" he continued, before breaking up abruptly, as he realised what he was saying. "She wanted to be right beside them if they needed her" he explained, his eyes drifting towards his wife, who lay unmoving upon the bed. Mac nodded in understanding.

"She will be" Mac assured him. Jack smiled softly and nodded, before turning back towards her.

"You're sure she's going to be alright?" Jack asked. Mac nodded resolutely.

"Yes, Jack" Mac replied. Jack held her gaze for a moment before nodding in response. "She's been through quite an ordeal, and her body needs to recover" she explained gently. Jack swallowed hard. "The best thing for her now is to rest" she informed him. Jack nodded in agreement. "When she wakes up – and she _will_ wake up" she continued. "All she will care about is her babies" she informed him. "She'll just want to know that they're safe, and comfortable, and are being looked after" she stated. Jack held Mac's gaze and nodded.

"They are" Jack stated with conviction. Mac smiled warmly and nodded, before stroking Jack's arm gently.

"Sheila will show you what to do. She could probably do it blindfolded" Mac added gently. Jack smirked slightly in response and his expression softened. "I'll be right over here if you need me" she reminded him.

"Thank you, Mac" Jack said sincerely, his voice imbued with warmth and emotion. Mac met his gaze. "For everything" he elaborated. "If you hadn't been here-"

"I was here" Mac interceded, not wishing for Jack to torture himself any more than he already was. "The babies are both healthy and safe, and Phryne is going to be fine" she assured him, which such confidence that Jack found himself granted a temporary reprieve from the utter terror and despair which was tormenting him, and threatening to overcome him completely. Mac's eyes drifted down towards Jack's right hand, and she noticed his bloodied knuckles. "Would you like me to take a look at that for you?" she offered kindly. Jack blinked in confusion and looked down at his hand. Next to the bloodied knuckles, was a row of semi-circle shaped indentations, where Phryne had dug her nails into his skin in agony. He ignored the bloodied knuckles completely, and stared at his wife's marks upon his skin.

 _"Jack!"_ she'd screamed, her voice one of panic and agony, neither of which he was able to assist her with. _"Jack!"_ she'd called desperately again. Jack's heart ached.

"No, thank you" Jack replied politely. "I'm fine, it's nothing" he assured her. Phryne had almost bled to death in their bed, so the notion of him even mentioning a bloodied hand – which had been his own doing – seemed both insulting and utterly obscene. Mac, however, disagreed.

"Come with me" Mac directed, her tone one which made it perfectly clear that it was not a request. "Let's get you into the bathroom, and I'll see to the injury" she stated. Jack hesitated for a moment, and Mac decided to change tact. "You can't tend to your daughters with a bloody hand" she informed him. Jack met her gaze and nodded in agreement, before following the doctor into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Jack emerged from the bathroom with Mac, flexing his fingers experimentally after her ministrations. The bleeding had stopped and the cuts were superficial, and he was grateful that she didn't see the need to bandage his hand. He didn't want to worry Phryne. As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, he walked quickly towards his daughters, who were being tended to by his mother.

"See to your daughters" Mac advised kindly. "And I'll see to your wife" she said with a gentle smile. Jack swallowed hard and nodded in response, as Mac turned on the spot and headed towards the bed where Phryne lay. Jack then stepped closer to the table and stood beside his mother, who was cooing over Adria.

"She's so precious" Sheila smiled. Jack found himself smiling at his mother's tone.

"They both are" Jack replied, his eyes drifting from Adria, who was asleep, to Evelyn, who was awake, and blinking languidly, as she tried to take everything in. Sheila looked up at her son and nodded.

"They certainly are" she agreed. Jack met her gaze. "Let's begin."

As Mac made her way over to Phryne, who was lying flat upon the bed with her head on a pillow, Dot smoothed down her clean pink nightdress and lifted her left wrist, which had a fairly deep, and very painful looking laceration from where she had – Mac suspected – been handcuffed to something. Dot looked up at Mac with worried eyes, and Mac returned her anxious gaze with a reassuring expression.

"How's the patient?" Mac asked quietly.

"I've made her as clean and as comfortable as I can" Dot said anxiously. Mac smiled kindly and nodded in agreement. "She hasn't lost much more blood – just a very small amount, which you said was normal-?"

"It is" Mac assured Dot quickly. The younger woman relaxed slightly and nodded.

"I'm worried about her wrist, though" Dot confided, as she handled Miss Phryne's injured hand with care. "It doesn't look too deep, but it must be painful" she added nervously. Mac placed a comforting hand upon Dot's shoulder.

"I'll see to it, don't worry" Mac assured her. Dot smiled softly and nodded.

"How are the babies?" Dot asked keenly. Mac smiled.

"Perfectly healthy, and absolutely beautiful" Mac replied sincerely. "They appear to have their father wrapped around their little finger already. Just like their mother" she smiled. Dot blushed and smiled slightly in response.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Dot asked. She was hoping that she would be able to just sit with Miss Phryne for a while, just to keep an eye on her. Mac looked up at Dot with understanding and nodded.

"Would you mind taking the bloodied towels, bedding and clothing downstairs, and seeing that it's disposed of?" Mac asked quietly. Dot looked up alertly and nodded in response. "I don't want the sight of it to cause any further distress" she explained. Dot nodded in understanding.

"Of course, Dr MacMillan" Dot responded obediently, before gathering up the bloodied towels and bedding first, and quietly slipping out of the room.

Dot walked carefully down the staircase, through the dining room and into the kitchen, carrying the bloodied bundles of material with her, and trying very hard not to think about their contents. She'd seen Dr MacMillan deliver the placenta – which had come away in several pieces – and the memory of the sight had shocked her. And there was so much blood…

Dot mentally shook herself and forced herself to concentrate, as she walked briskly through the kitchen and past Mr Butler, who was boiling water on the stove, and turned to look at her just as she slipped out of the kitchen and into the garden. Dot disposed of the first half of the bloodied articles in one of the large bins in the back garden, before returning to the kitchen, and greeting Mr Butler.

"How are they?" Mr Butler asked keenly, his normally calm expression marred with worry. Dot swallowed hard.

"The babies are fine. They're healthy" Dot assured him quickly. Mr Butler smiled and nodded. "Miss Phryne had two little girls" she informed him. Mr Butler's smile widened. "Their names are Evelyn and Adria" she stated. Mr Butler's eyes shone with emotion, and he nodded once in understanding.

"And how is Miss Fisher?" Mr Butler asked. Dot hesitated for a moment, and Mr Butler felt his stomach drop. "Dorothy?" he prompted. Dot looked up at Mr Butler with bright eyes, and promptly burst into tears.

Mr Butler walked quickly across the room and gathered Dot in his arms, holding her close and rubbing her back as she wept. She remembered Miss Phryne crying out in pain, screaming, and collapsing onto the bed. Images of her lying there, so still and pale, and bleeding, as Dr MacMillan tried to stop the bleeding flooded her mind, and she found herself feeling utterly overwhelmed. The emotion she had had to suppress when tending to baby Adria and then to Phryne upstairs was unleashed with full force, and it consumed her. It was only after almost a minute that she realised she hadn't answered Mr Butler's question at all, and he was probably frantic. She sniffed slightly and leaned back from his embrace, muttering her apologies tearfully, before looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Miss-Miss Phryne is still unconscious" Dot said quietly. Mr Butler frowned in confusion.

" _Still_ unconscious?" he asked. "What do you mean?" he added gently. Dot took a deep breath to compose herself.

"After the second baby was born…" Dot began, the image of the tiny, limp little baby wrapped in the towel causing her heart to ache. She promptly reminded herself of Adria's loud, and continuous crying afterwards, and she felt her heart lift. "Miss Phryne became unwell, and…" she continued, inhaling sharply in an attempt to compose herself as she continued. "She started bleeding, and she collapsed" she stated. Dot felt Mr Butler tense, and she looked up immediately and met her gaze. "But Dr MacMillan managed to stop the bleeding very quickly, and she said she's going to be alright" she stated. Mr Butler exhaled deeply and looked visibly relieved, and nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, I need to go back upstairs" she said quickly, realising that she had been gone for a couple of minutes. "Dr MacMillan needs my help-"

"Dorothy" Mr Butler said soothingly, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Take a few moments" he encouraged. "It must have been difficult, seeing Miss Fisher so unwell" he sympathised. Dot's eyes shone with tears and she nodded. "But the main thing is that the babies are alright, and she will be too" he reminded her. Dot sniffled and forced a smile, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes" Dot responded, before wiping her eyes with a handkerchief which Mr Butler offered her, which she accepted with thanks. "I'm sorry, but I'm needed upstairs-"

"Of course" Mr Butler soothed. "I'll make some tea for everyone, and bring it up directly" he advised. Dot thanked him tearfully, and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief, as she made her way out of the kitchen and through the dining room.

Dot had just stepped into the hallway and was about to ascend the staircase, when there was a sharp knock at the front door. Dot, who had been startled from her thoughts by the sound, inhaled sharply and turned on the spot. She looked down at her watch, which revealed that it was currently five minutes to three, and she looked up at the door again. Suspecting it might be important – possibly Hugh – she hurried towards the door and opened it just as Mr Butler arrived in the hallway. Dot had scarcely opened the door when Cec and Bert, who had been escorted up the pathway by a rather sceptical looking member of the Victorian Constabulary, hurried into the house and looked up at her with anxious eyes.

"She here?" Bert asked directly. "Is Miss Fisher alright?" he demanded. Dot nodded quickly and placed a calming hand upon his arm.

"Yes and yes" Dot said calmly, suppressing her own anxiety in order to soothe Bert's. Bert relaxed visibly and sighed heavily.

"And what about the-?" he asked, gesturing to Dot's belly with his hand. Dot's expression softened and she smiled. She knew that Miss Phryne wanted to surprise Cec and Bert with the news of the twins, so she responded in a way which would enable her to do so, whilst also not committing a lie herself. Though, under the circumstances, she was sure that Father O'Leary would understand.

"A little girl" Dot informed him. Bert's expression softened and he smiled.

"That's bonzer" Cec grinned.

"And they're both alright?" Bert asked, his expression shifting to one of concern, his tone urgent. Dot looked up at his face and noticed he was staring at her forearms, which were stained with Miss Phryne's blood. Dot suppressed the memories of certain events from the past hour, and nodded in response.

"They're fine" Dot assured him. "Miss Phryne is resting" she stated, which technically was the truth. Bert was worried enough as it was, without her adding to it. She saw no need to inform him of the complications following Adria's arrival; especially as, as Dr MacMillan said, Miss Phryne was going to be perfectly alright. Bert stared at Dot for a few moments, before nodding in response.

"Cec and I wanna stay an' guard the house tonight" Bert informed Dot and Mr Butler, the latter of whom was walking slowly towards them. "Given what happened, we don't wanna take no chances" he stated. "Especially as Miss Fisher ain't… well, she's recoverin', ain't she" he added quietly. Dot smiled softly and nodded.

"All those blokes at the house were caught and arrested" Cec explained. "But we wanna be here to keep an eye on things, just in case" he continued politely, before looking up at Mr Butler. "We won't get in the way, Mr B, we'll stay in the parlour so we can keep a look out" he stated. Mr Butler nodded in understanding.

"Of course" Mr Butler stated. "You are both very welcome to stay – I'm sure Miss Fisher would appreciate it greatly. We all do" he advised. "I'll be making up rooms for Dorothy and Dr MacMillan shortly. Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable-?"

"Nah" Bert responded. "We ain't gonna be sleepin'" he informed him firmly. "We gotta keep out wits about us, just to be safe" he stated. Mr Butler nodded in response.

"In that case, gentlemen" Mr Butler replied. "Please follow me" he advised, before leading the red raggers into the parlour.

Dot, who was conscious of how long she had been away from Miss Phryne, hurried up the staircase and into the bedroom.

When Dot arrived, Dr MacMillan was pulling Phryne's nightdress down over her thighs, and was drawing the duvet over the patient. The duvet which had been on the bed when Phryne had been in labour had been saturated with blood, and Dot knew it was beyond saving. She had therefore brought a spare one out of Miss Phryne's dressing room, as well as some fresh bed linen, and was concerned to see that Dr MacMillan appeared to have made the bed herself. Dot's cheeks flushed with shame and she walked solemnly towards her.

"I'm sorry, Dr MacMillan" she began apologetically, as Mac checked the bandage she had recently put on Phryne's injured wrist, and then looked up at her friend's companion with a confused expression. "I was updating Mr Butler on Miss Phryne and the twins, and then Cec and Bert arrived and want to stay to keep an eye on things, and-"

"Dot. Dot" Mac interceded, placing her hands gently on her arms. "Everything's fine" she said with a gentle smile, as she considered the young woman before her. She was pale and worried and clearly exhausted, as was everyone else in the room. However, Dot was currently five months pregnant, and Mac was concerned for her. "Why don't you sit with Phryne for a while. Keep an eye on her for me" she instructed. "I'll take the rest of the sheets downstairs" she added, in a tone which was kind but firm, and made it quite clear that the decision was final. Dot suspected it was the same voice she used with her nurses. "You need to rest" she added gently.

Dot, who was too tired to argue and knew that doing so would be futile, placed her hand instinctively on her growing belly, thanked Dr MacMillan rather embarrassedly, and made her way towards the bed to sit beside Miss Phryne.

Mac smiled softly at Dot, before walking briskly over towards the remaining items, which she quickly gathered in her arms, and carried out of the room. Before she left, she cast a quick glance back towards the table, where Sheila and Jack were tending to the two babies, who were making their aversion to being washed perfectly clear. She found herself thinking of Phryne, who loved to bathe, and she smiled fondly, before stepping out onto the landing and closing the bedroom door gently behind her.

Jack, who was standing beside his mother and attempting to wash Adria, found himself becoming increasingly concerned that he was doing something wrong. Whilst his mother was bathing Evelyn with thorough efficiency, and somehow managing to soothe the baby's cries, he was having much less joy with Adria, who seemed almost frightened of both the cloth, soap and sensation of water upon her skin – especially her head. He was trying to be careful as he washed her, as she was so tiny and fragile, but he was beginning to worry that he was doing something very wrong. And what if she was getting cold? Sheila, who sensed her son's concerns, finished washing Evelyn, who was tearful but relatively calm, and wrapped her up in a fresh white towel, which she swaddled her in. Evelyn relaxed quickly and soon settled, enabling her grandmother to assist her father with her sister.

Sheila smiled with understanding at Jack, who was trying to gently wash baby Adria's head, which she seemed rather affronted by. Unlike Evelyn, Adria's dark hair was covered in blood, which Jack attempted to clean off as best he could. He had managed to wash the majority of it away using ivory soap and warm water, and had kept Adria fairly calm at first by keeping the towel wrapped around her securely. But she was rapidly growing frustrated of his ministrations, and Jack was finding himself doubting his abilities. Which made him all the more grateful for his mother's intervention.

Sheila picked up a fresh cloth and soaked it in the soapy water, before squeezing out the majority of the water and then continuing Jack's work, by cleaning the blood from Adria's hair and forehead. Adria cried out in frustration and wriggled in her towel, as her grandmother cooed over her and spoke to her soothingly, telling her what a good little girl she was being, and assuring her that they would son have her all cleaned up. Adria issued a louder cry, and Sheila's expression, which was one of calmness and utter confidence, relaxed Jack completely.

"I know, dear. I know" Sheila assured the wailing infant, who was turning red with frustration. "I know all about it" she soothed, as she washed the last of the blood from the baby's head, before quickly but efficiently washing her face and neck.

Jack watched closely as his mother washed Adria, who was continuing to make her dissatisfaction with her ordeal quite clear. Evelyn, who had been swaddled peacefully beside her, heard her sister's cries, and began to become upset. Jack was about to comfort Evelyn before she descended into screaming, when he looked down upon Adria, as his mother unfolded the towel from around her body, and continued to wash her. Adria cried loudly, her face turning even redder, as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Jack's heart ached at the sight of her so distraught, and the knowledge that she was perfectly well did not completely alleviate his concerns, as she was becoming increasingly upset. In an attempt to comfort her, he reached towards her as she struggled, her little body tensing, as she made her hands into fists and kicked her legs angrily. Jack took her clenched left fist between his right thumb and forefinger, and was surprised to find that Adria stopped crying for a moment, before relaxing, and then gripping the tip of his finger with her hand, curling her tiny fingers around it. Adria held onto his finger tightly, with a grip which seemed impossibly strong for a child so small and so delicate. The sensation of his daughter holding onto him – actively seeking him out for comfort – caused a lump to form in Jack's throat, and he stared down at Adria in amazement. As Adria held onto his finger, her cries gradually lessened, and became less angry. Jack stroked her little fingers with his thumb, and spoke to her softly, in an attempt to comfort her further.

"It's alright, darling. It's alright" Jack soothed, rubbing her fingers rhythmically as Sheila washed her arms and hands, then moved onto her belly, and down towards her hips and legs. "Adria. Adria, shh, it's alright, you're alright" he soothed.

Jack continued to speak soothingly to his daughter, as his mother quickly washed her. As they worked together to clean the baby, her cries ceased, her face turned a healthy, much less angry hue, and her little body relaxed against the towel. And she kept a very, very firm grip on her father's finger. Which, Sheila noticed, had him completely transfixed.

Sheila smiled softly as she dried Adria quickly but thoroughly, which caused the little girl to whimper and sob on occasion, but not to cry. She then wrapped her in a fresh white towel and rubbed her back, dried her hair carefully, and eased her into the waiting arms of her father, who held her close.

"I think we should try and settle her a little before we continue" Sheila advised. "Given how upset she was at being washed" she added sympathetically, stroking the baby's cheek as she spoke. Adria opened her eyes tiredly and blinked up at her grandmother, before yawning and snuggling into her father. Jack felt warmth flood him, as his daughter closed her eyes and relaxed into him. He then looked over towards Evelyn, who was looking around curiously, and shifting experimentally inside her towel.

"Is it usual for babies to take such an exception to being washed?" Jack asked gently.

"Oh yes" Sheila responded quickly, her voice calm and patient. "Especially the first time" she advised. "They're cold and tired, and in a place which is so alien to them, and new" she explained, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. "But they'll get used to it, and they'll be fine" she assured him. Jack nodded in response, and watched as his mother looked down at Adria, and smiled. "She already feels safe with you" she informed him. Jack looked up at her with a confused expression. "You were able to soothe her when she was upset, and now she's falling asleep in yours arms" she explained. Jack still looked rather bewildered. "She wouldn't do that unless she trusted you, and you made her feel safe."

Jack considered his mother's words and nodded slowly in acknowledgement, before looking down at Adria, who was asleep in his arms.

"I'd imagine it's going to be quite a challenge to dress her if she's asleep" Jack opined. Sheila smiled softly.

"Actually, you might find that it's easier" Sheila confided. Jack looked up at her and nodded. "Let's give her a few minutes" she advised. "Why don't you watch me dress Evelyn?" she suggested, as she walked towards the sleepy baby, who blinking tiredly, and battling to stay awake. Jack found himself thinking of Phryne almost at once.

For the next couple of minutes, Jack watched as Sheila showed him how to dry Evelyn, apply talc, secure her nappy, and then put on a white nightdress which, although tiny, seemed to swamp her little body. Throughout the process itself, Evelyn had been relatively calm, and had allowed Sheila to lift her and moved her to apply the powder. However, she was not altogether convinced of the prospect of clothing; when Sheila lifted her gently off the table to pull the dress over her head, she cried out, screwing up her little face in dissatisfaction, before crying angrily, and flailing her tiny limbs. Jack spoke to her soothingly and she gripped his finger as tightly as her sister had, holding onto it until she had to let go. Sheila dressed her quickly and cradled her to her chest, before picking up a soft, woollen blanket (which she herself had knitted, and which she was touched to find at the top of Phryne's hospital bag) and swaddled her in it. Evelyn then quickly calmed down, relaxing into her grandmother's embrace, and falling asleep in her arms. Jack watched in amazement. He had no idea that dressing an infant would be such a challenge. He'd arranged raids which had been less complex.

"Right" Sheila said with a smile, before turning towards her son, who was still cradling a slumbering Adria. "Let's get this little lady dressed, shall we?" she said, smiling affectionately at her youngest granddaughter.

With great trepidation, Jack carefully laid Adria down onto the table, and was relieved when she did not stir. He then carefully undid her towel and, following his mother's instructions and remembering her own ministrations with Evelyn, began to apply what he later found out was a 'too generous' amount of talc. However, Adria did not seem to notice or mind, and she remained asleep as he rubbed it into her tiny body. Her skin was so soft and smooth – almost like silk – and he found himself being very cautious as he handled her. Unfortunately, Adria's sleep-induced calmness was short lived, and when Jack lifted her legs carefully and laid the material of her nappy beneath her, she stirred in her sleep, issued a cry of dissatisfaction, and then began to wail. Adria's screaming was so loud that Jack scarcely noticed the arrival of Mr Butler, who brought tea and refreshments for all, which he laid down upon a silver salver on the bedside table closest to the door. Indeed, Jack did not notice anything at all, except for Adria's increasingly loud cries, which grew stronger with each moment, and caused his concern to increase tenfold.

Jack's initial fear that he had done something wrong and might have unintentionally hurt her was quickly assuaged by Sheila, who confidently assured him that that was not the case. She helped him to secure the nappy in place (which he managed on his second attempt, which he was quite proud) and then handed him a white nightdress. The garment, which Jack remembered once thinking seemed impossibly small, now looked too big against Adria's delicate frame. However, his thoughts on the subject were distracted somewhat by the knowledge of what he needed to do next, which was something he felt very uneasy about; holding onto the back of Adria's head with one hand then gently guiding her body towards him with the other, and putting the garment on her. She was so small and so delicate, and he was incredibly worried that he would hurt her. His mother had made it look so easy and so effortless when she had dressed Evelyn, even as the little baby fought against her attempts. And his mother's hands were small and gentle, whereas his own were far larger, and he was not used to handling something so precious. The people he encountered in his work place often needed a very firm hand, as his injured hand attested. But this was unlike anything he had done before, and he needed to be careful. Her neck was so small, so fragile – she couldn't even lift her head yet by herself. The thought of hurting her was unbearable.

"You won't hurt her, dear" Sheila assured him, her manner kind and patient. "Put one hand beneath her neck, and cradle her head, like this" she encouraged, placing his hand in place with her right hand as she held Evelyn in her left arm. "That's it, good" she commended. "Now, placed your right hand under her, and lift her up slowly" she advised.

Jack followed his mother's instructions to the letter, and carefully lifted Adria up, so she was almost in a sitting position. She seemed to dislike the motion almost as much as her sister, and cried loudly to demonstrate the fact. Jack quickly pulled the dress over her head (which Sheila twisted around, as he had somehow managed to put it on backwards) then helped her to ease her arms (which were flailing) through the holes, before pulling the dress down over her little body victoriously. As he laid her back down upon the table, he felt a sense of accomplishment akin to his first arrest, and was surprised at the ease with which he lifted his daughter for a second time, as he swaddled her in a blanket which her grandmother had made her. He then held her close to his chest and rocked her, speaking to her soothingly as her cries of annoyance and frustration gradually lessened, and she forgave him, relaxing into his arms once more. He looked up at his mother, who smiled at him proudly, and then returned his attentions to his sleeping daughter. He was about to ask his mother about Evelyn, who was asleep in her arms, when he heard Dot's voice behind him.

"Dr MacMillan" asked Dot worriedly, her tone causing Jack to turn on the spot.

As Jack turned around, he noticed that Phryne was dressed in a light pink nightdress and a similar coloured silk kimono. The covers (which had been changed) were drawn up to her waist, and she looked as though she was sleeping soundly. Although she was still rather pale, she looked considerably healthier than she had done earlier that day, much to his relief. And yet, something was amiss; which his attentions were drawn towards by Dot, who pushed back Phryne's fringe, as Mac walked towards her.

A worried Jack carried his sleeping daughter towards Phryne, and he stood back and watched as Mac looked down at his wife's forehead. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

To the right side of Phryne's forehead was a dark purple bruise, which was approximately the size of a shilling. It appeared brighter against her white skin, and Jack felt his stomach clench at the sight of it. He watched quietly as Mac examined it carefully.

"I suspect she sustained this injury in the car crash" Mac opined. "It's certainly a nasty bruise, though the injury itself is superficial" she said reassuringly, aware of Jack's presence behind her. "It was clear she isn't concussed, which is fortunate" she added, before turning towards Jack, whose expression was marred with concern. "She'll be alright" she soothed. "Her head will be a bit sore, but when she wakes up she will feel… discomfort" she added tentatively. Jack nodded in understanding. "I'll treat her head with some arnica" she said gently.

"Thank you" Jack replied sincerely. Mac smiled and took a step forward, as she looked down upon the sleeping child in his arms.

"Hello, darling" Mac cooed. "I'm glad you're not quite as angry anymore" she added lightly, as Sheila stepped up beside her son, and presented baby Evelyn. Mac looked from one child to the next, and smiled warmly. "They're beautiful" she breathed. Jack smiled softly and nodded, as he looked from Adria to Evelyn, noting their dark hair, fair skin and delicate features.

"They look just like Phryne" Jack responded, his voice filled with warmth and affection. Mac considered his words for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, but I can see you, too" Mac said kindly. Jack smiled politely and met her gaze. "It seems you are an excellent male specimen to procreate with" she added scientifically. Jack found himself remembering a conversation with Mac and Phryne in the parlour from over a year ago, after solving the murder of Professor Katz. A small smirk played on his features and he smiled, before looking down at Phryne, who was still so still. She didn't seem to have moved at all. His expression immediately sobered. "She's recovering, Jack" Mac said kindly, her soft, reassuring tone drawing his attentions towards her. "She just needs some time to rest" she advised. Jack nodded.

"And you're certain she's alright?" Jack asked, his voice slightly husky. Mac placed her hand on his arm and nodded.

"Her heart rate is strong, her blood pressure is healthy, and her pupils are responsive" Mac advised. "There's been no further bleeding, and the colour is returning to her cheeks" she stated. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Do you know when she will wake up?" Jack asked gently, hoping the desperation he was feeling did not seep into his tone. Mac shook her head.

"It's impossible to say" Mac advised. "Sometimes it's hours, sometimes it's days" she said tentatively. Jack swallowed hard. "It depends on the patient, and how long their body needs to recover" she explained. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Is she in pain?" Jack asked quietly.

"No" Mac assured him. "When she wakes up she will feel… sore, and she'll certainly experience some discomfort for several days at least" she explained delicately. "But she's not in pain" she stated with conviction. "She might feel rather dizzy and light headed because of the blood-loss, but the iron supplements she's been taking will help with that" she advised. "Pregnant women's bodies create more blood than non-pregnant women's" she explained. Jack nodded absently as he looked at Phryne, his worried eyes staring at her solemnly, as though he believed he could watch her into waking. Mac saw the emotion in his eyes, and was about to say something to reassure him further, when he began to speak.

"I'll bring the cradle in from the nursery" Jack advised, his voice a little husky as he spoke. "Would you hold Adria, please?" he asked politely. Mac nodded immediately.

"Of course" Mac replied, her voice kind and warm. Jack cleared his throat and thanked her quietly, before easing the baby into her waiting arms, politely declining his mother's offer of assistance, and disappearing from the bedroom.

As soon as Jack closed the bedroom door behind him, he felt his resolve begin to crumble, and the emotions which he had forced himself to suppress overcame him all at once. By the time he stepped into the nursery and turned on the light, the tears which were burning in his eyes now flowed freely down his cheeks, and he clamped his hand to his mouth and leaned heavily against the door in an attempt to calm himself. In the minute and a half that he stood there, his cruel mind replayed the events of the night to him again and again – Phryne's distress, her pain and her screaming, and his inability to do anything about any of them. He remembered how tightly she held onto him as she cried that she couldn't do it any more, the terrified look on her face when Adria was born not breathing, and the feel of her body going limp in his arms as she collapsed on the bed…

Jack allowed himself two minutes to process his emotions – to succumb to them, to acknowledge them and accept them – before he cleared his throat, suppressed them once more, and rubbed his eyes. He then exhaled deeply and collected himself, as he walked across the room and towards the cradle.

Jack placed his hands on the dark wooden rocking cradle – which came up to his hips – and ran his hands through the soft white material of the canopy. His mother had already made the tiny cradle up with bedding, and two blankets were neatly folded inside it. He swallowed hard, furiously suppressed the emotions which he felt rising once more, and lifted the cradle.

Jack carried the cradle out of the nursery and placed it down on the floor of the landing, before dragging it towards the bedroom. Dot, who had heard him, opened the door just as he was about to, and Jack thanked her, before lifting the cradle and carrying it across the room. Mac and Sheila stepped aside and watched in silence as Jack placed the cradle down beside Phryne, resting it so that the white canopy was in front of her dressing table.

Mac and Sheila waited until Jack stepped aside, before carrying their respective charges towards the cradle, and laying them down carefully side by side. Jack looked down into the cradle and watched his daughter sleep, their little bodies swaddled in blankets, their expressions calm and serene. They were both making the most adorable, heart-warming soft sounds as they slept, and he felt his heart ache at the sight of them. As he watched them, he found himself overcome by the strong sense of all-consuming love he had been experiencing since he met them for the first time. Every fibre of his being was imbued with a strong sense of protection and duty and love. He wanted to sit beside his wife and daughters, and watch over them protectively, never leaving their side. He had promised Phryne they would all be alright, and he had every intention of keeping his promise. He was lost in their beauty and his feelings for them, his sights upon them utterly transfixed, until his mother spoke, and the spell was broken. Though only temporarily.

"They're exhausted, poor dears" Sheila said, her voice imbued with maternal warmth, as she looked down upon her sleeping granddaughters with indescribably affection. Jack smiled softly and nodded. He was about to respond when he noticed Mac stifle a yawn against the back of her hand, and Dorothy blink languidly, as though battling to stay awake. A brief glance down at his watch informed him that it was currently ten-past three in the morning. He cleared his throat quietly.

"I think we all are" Jack advised, prompting everyone in the room to turn towards him. "I want to thank you – all of you – for everything you have done tonight" he explained, his eyes drifting from one person to the next, each in turn. "I know it's been an incredibly difficult night, and I'm very grateful for all of your efforts and assistance" he stated sincerely. "And I know that Phryne is too" he added, his voice adopting a softer tone, as he looked towards his wife, whose chest was rising and falling gently as she slept. "Perhaps it would be best if everyone retires for the evening" he suggested, before looking up at everyone once more.

Dot, who was sitting next to Phryne, looked at her mistress instinctively. Mac lowered her hand slowly from her face, and Sheila looked at her son expectantly.

"It's very late, and I know you must all be utterly exhausted" Jack sympathised. "I'm sure Mr Butler could make up some rooms for you, Dr MacMillan, and you, Dorothy" he advised. Dot nodded sleepily in response.

"He already has, inspector" Dot replied politely. "And Cec and Bert, who arrived a short while ago, are staying in the parlour" she stated. Jack looked confused for a moment, but then understanding dawned upon him, and he nodded. "They insisted" she explained. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"You're exhausted too, Jack" Mac said kindly. "Why don't you get some sleep, and I'll sleep on the couch" she said, gesturing towards the chaise. "I need to examine Phryne hourly throughout the night, and being just across the room also means I'll be close by if you, Phryne or the babies need anything" she explained. Jack looked up at Mac with a grateful expression.

"Thank you, Mac" Jack said sincerely. "But I'd imagine you're the most exhausted of us all" he said sympathetically. "And the fact that you'll be checking on Phryne throughout the night is all the more reason for you to get as much sleep as possible in between" he said kindly. Mac considered his argument and nodded in response.

"I understand" Mac assured him. "But it's no trouble" she stated. "Phryne and I once slept beneath her crashed plane in Scotland" she informed him. "A night on a couch is positively luxurious by comparison" she said kindly, despite knowing that Jack had already made up his mind. She met his gaze and nodded in understanding. "I'll stay in another room, and come in at thirty minutes past each hour to check on Phryne and the babies" she advised. "On the understanding that you notify me immediately if you have any concerns about Phryne or the twins" she stated. Jack nodded immediately in response.

"Of course" Jack stated. "You have my word" he added. Mac nodded. She believed him. And she really was exhausted. Phryne needed hourly care, and she needed to be conscious and alert, and have at least some of her wits about her. Even a thirty minute sleep would restore her considerably…

"Why don't I stay here, dear, and watch over Phryne and the twins whilst you sleep?" Sheila suggested. Jack turned towards his mother and smiled.

"Thank you, mother, but it's very late, and you must be exhausted" Jack responded politely. "I suspect tomorrow – or, rather, today – is going to be very long indeed" he stated. Sheila considered his words and nodded slowly in agreement. "I think we would all benefit from resting as much as we can, when we can" he added. Sheila looked up and met his gaze.

"And you will rest, won't you, Jack?" Sheila asked. Jack nodded in response.

"Of course" Jack lied. Sheila looked at him uncertainly. It was clear that she didn't believe him.

"And if you need anything – for Phryne, or the girls – you'll let Dr MacMillan or I know?" she asked. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes" Jack assured her. Mac walked slowly towards them.

"It's likely that the babies will need to be fed soon" Mac said gently. Jack met her gaze and looked instinctively towards Phryne, before looking back towards Mac and nodding uncertainly. "If they do, wake me" she advised. "I can make them some warm cow's milk and water, which will be satisfactory for a short while" she explained. Jack nodded, and found himself wondering how he would be able to tell when they were hungry. As though reading his mind, Mac continued to speak. "And you'll know if they're hungry, because nothing you do to soothe them will work, and they will get angrier and more frustrated" she stated. "Like their mother, when you try to keep her from a case" she added lightly. Jack laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Mac" Jack responded. Mac nodded.

"If the girls wake during the night, come and get me" Sheila encouraged kindly. "Don't worry about the hour, it's fine" she added. "I'll be just down the hall if you need any help" she reminded him.

"So will I, inspector" Dot responded, despite sounding utterly exhausted.

"Thank you" Jack said sincerely. "I'll certainly bear that in mind" he added with a polite smile. Although he wanted to think he would be able to deal with any issues which might arise during the night, he knew that he was woefully ignorant when it came to babies, and so the likelihood of him accepting at least one of the offers was very possible. And as Mac would be coming in on a regular basis, he would be able to consult her during her presence.

"Come on, dear" said Sheila, who was helping Dot off the bed. "Let's get you to bed" she encouraged, her warm, maternal tone ensuring that there was no arguments. Sheila said goodnight to Jack and Mac, and reminded both of them to come to her room should they require any assistance, before carrying the semi-conscious Dot out of the room and towards her former bedroom.

Mac, who had been standing near the end of the bed, walked past Jack and towards Phryne. Jack stepped back and remained respectfully silent as Mac took Phryne's pulse, drew the covers aside and subtly drew up her nightdress a few inches, before restoring her clothing to order and covering her once more with the bedsheets. Jack watched as Mac took Phryne's right hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze, before stroking her head tenderly, and then turning around to face him.

"I'll be back at four-thirty" Mac informed Jack. "But come and get me if you need me beforehand" she urged. Jack assured her that she would, and thanked her once more, before walking her to the door.

As soon as Mac left the room, and Jack closed the door quietly behind her, he looked back towards Phryne and their babies, and found himself feeling overcome with anxiety. He was responsible for the safety and wellbeing of all three of them, and he felt woefully ill-equipped and ignorant in all respects. Jack tried to suppress his emotions once more, but quickly realised he was fighting a losing battle. He cleared his throat quietly and walked over to his bedside table, turning the lamp on, before walking back towards the wall and turning off the light. The room was bathed in comforting darkness, with only the lamps on either side of the bed lighting the room, bathing Phryne in a soft, gentle glow. Jack looked at Phryne, who was bathed in light, and appeared ethereal against the backdrop of the white sheets. And Jack found himself moving instinctively towards her.

Jack walked slowly across the room and towards Phryne's side of the bed, before perching himself on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his own, and drawing it to his lips. Her hand was limp in his own, but as he kissed her, his senses were flooded with her scent, and the familiar sensation of her skin against his lips, and memories of her – the real her, the true her, alive and vibrant and full of life – flooded his memory. And his guilt increased tenfold. Jack lowered her hand and placed his right hand upon her cheek, gently stroking her hair from her face as he looked at her. She looked so peaceful now, almost serene, which was a complete contrast to the absolute agony she had been in just an hour before. Her face was pale, there was darkness beneath her eyes, and her lips were almost white. Although her fringe hid it, there was a deep, purpling bruise upon her forehead, and her left wrist was bandaged, both of which served as a reminder of the many traumas she had experienced that night. A night where, instead of being by her side, he had been at a courthouse, waiting in vain for the very man who almost cost her – and their children – their lives. Jack felt his stomach clench almost painfully, as the emotions and guilt and self-recriminations which he had been trying to suppress since the moment he learned of her kidnapping overcame him completely, and hot tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Jack said, his voice husky and heavy with emotion, as he held her hand against his lips, whispering the words against her skin. "I'm so sorry, Phryne" he added sincerely, his voice imbued with guilt.

Jack sat beside Phryne for a while, his mind ablaze with thoughts and memories from that night, which tormented him further. He held Phryne's hand and stroked it as he thought, hoping greatly – desperately – that he'd feel a flicker of movement, a flex of her fingers, a strength in her touch. But he didn't. Instead, Phryne remained perfectly still, unsettlingly silent, and completely unconscious.

Jack's concept of time evaded him entirely, and the twenty five minutes he sat in a silent stupor beside his ailing wife felt like mere moments, and an eternity, all at once. The only time he was drawn away from his torturous thoughts was when Evelyn stirred slightly, shifting within the confines of her blanket, and letting out a small, almost experimental cry, before making a whimpering sound which threatening to descend into crying. Jack was drawn from his thoughts immediately, and turned instinctively towards the cradle, leaning into it and watching as his daughter opened her eyes and looked around curiously, and letting out more tentative, almost frightened, cries.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, before reaching into the cradle, and placing his hand upon her chest. "You're alright" he assured her, his voice low and gentle, as he stroked her blanket-wrapped body soothingly.

Evelyn turned instinctively towards the familiar sound of her father's voice, and issued a final sharp cry, which he soothed with a tender stroke of her cheek, before she closed her eyes drowsily, seemingly satisfied by his presence, and fell asleep once more. Jack kept his hand upon her chest, which he stroked in gentle, soothing motions, for a couple of minutes, until he was satisfied that she was asleep once more. He then turned his attentions back towards Phryne, who had not stirred, her hand remaining limp in his own. When Jack was next drawn from his thoughts it was by the sound of the bedroom door gently opening, as Mac stepped inside.

As Jack looked up at Mac, their eyes locked, and she sighed gently. She was clearly not surprised to see him awake, one hour after she had left him and encouraged him to sleep, but she did look concerned.

"You should be sleeping" Mac advised, her voice adopting the tone of medical authority which all practitioners had. Jack nodded in agreement, and consulted his watch. It was half-past four already.

"I will" Jack lied. Mac rose an eye brow and made a sound of disbelief, before making her way towards the bed.

Mac was almost standing directly behind Jack before he realised that he would need to move in order to enable her to examine Phryne. He cleared his throat quietly and rose to his feet, his legs and back aching from his impractical position, before making his way towards the window.

As Mac examined Phryne, Jack stared out of the window, watching as the rain (which he hadn't even registered starting) fall against the pane, in rhythmic, almost soothing patterns. He was lost in thought once more, and only drawn from his private considerations by the sound of Mac's voice, and the feeling of her hand upon his back.

"Jack?" Mac said, for what, judging from her tone, he suspected was the second or third time. He blinked himself out of his stupor and watched her attentively.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked, his eyes drifting from Mac to Phryne, who remained perfectly silent and still.

"She's fine" Mac assured him. "Strong heart rate, healthy blood pressure, her eyes respond to the light" she advised. "And there has been no further bleeding. Except some very minor – perfectly normal – bleeding, but nothing of concern" she explained. Jack held her gaze and didn't seem shocked or even disgusted by her candour, as some new fathers were. Instead, he asked more questions.

"But she's… she's recovering?" he asked.

"Yes" Mac responded. "She's still unconscious because she is still recovering" she advised, before placing her hand gently on his arm. "But she will wake up" she stated with conviction. Jack swallowed hard and nodded in agreement.

"How are the girls?" Jack asked, looking towards their cradle, which was as silent as the bed. Mac smiled softly.

"Sleeping deeply" Mac replied. "Have they woken at all?" she asked. "I haven't heard them" she remarked. Jack shook his head.

"Evelyn stirred, but she fell asleep again quite quickly" Jack advised. "They seem to be… comforted by each other" he added, his voice imbued with warmth and affection Mac smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Twins often are" Mac advised. "It's one of the reasons why they were both so distressed after the birth, until they were reunited, of course" she stated.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement. After spending the last nine months so close together that their bodies were in constant contact, it was perfectly understandable that each baby was distressed by the other's absence. It reminded him of his own heart's ache.

"Well, if one – or both – of them do wake before my next visit, feel free to come and get me" Mac advised. "They'll most likely be hungry. Or need to be comforted, or possibly changed. Though hunger is the most likely option" she advised. Jack nodded slowly in response.

"I know that Phryne wanted to feed the babies herself" Jack said tentatively. Mac looked up at him and listened attentively. "Given how… given her current condition" he said gently. "Is it likely that I'll need to… make other arrangements, for a while?" he asked quietly. Mac could sense the guilt in his voice. He clearly wanted to respect Phryne's wishes, but given how unwell she was, and that the babies would need to be fed very frequently and very soon, he needed to be practical. Mac rubbed his arm soothingly.

"We'll see how she is in the morning, and discuss the options then. Alright?" Mac said kindly. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Jack responded. Mac smiled softly and nodded.

"You know where I am if you need me" she reminded him. Jack cleared his throat.

"Yes" Jack agreed. Mac lowered her hand from his and smiled reassuringly at him, before turning on the spot and heading towards the door.

"Jack?" she called, just as she reached the door. Jack looked up at her and met her gaze immediately. "Try to get some sleep" she said gently. "You need to rest too" she informed him. Jack gave her a thin smile and nodded in agreement, and Mac rose an eyebrow, before stepping onto the landing and closing the door behind herself.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Jack put his head in his hands and exhaled deeply. In truth, he was exhausted, but the combination of his concern, guilt and adrenaline kept him from sleeping. And he wanted to stay awake in case Phryne or their daughters needed him. And so, despite Mac's directive, he was determined that he'd do everything he could to ensure that he'd remain awake.

Jack rubbed his head tiredly, before picking up a chair from beside the table, and carrying it across the room. He placed it down beside Phryne, just to the right of the cradle, to ensure that both his wife and daughters were in his view at all times. After checking on his daughters – who were both sleeping soundly and making the most adorable soft, snuffling sounds – Jack took Phryne's hand and held it in his own, lacing his fingers through hers and resting their hands upon the bed.

Jack remained sitting up and holding Phryne's hand for over half an hour, battling the exhaustion which threatened to overcome him. Although he fought valiantly, the combination of his body's need for sleep, the gentle breathing of his daughters, and the soothing sound of the rain falling against the windows, all conspired against him, and he lost the final battle. Shortly after five o'clock in the morning, Jack rested his head on his forearm, for what he told himself would be 'just a couple of minutes'. However, his body had other ideas.

Although almost twenty minutes had passed, it felt like Jack had barely even closed his eyes, when he was drawn from his sleep by a sound which was becoming increasingly familiar to him.

The sound of baby Adria crying loudly, the noise echoing in the otherwise silent room, and growing louder with her frustration. Jack's eyes snapped open and he let go of Phryne's hand, before pushing himself unsteadily to his feet, and moving automatically towards the cradle, before his body had even registered that he was awake. And before he had a chance to register what was happening on the bed. After letting go of Phryne's hand, he laid it carefully down upon the bed, before turning his attentions immediately towards his crying daughter. And missing the sight of Phryne's fingers gently flexing for the first time in almost three hours.

As Jack blinked tiredly, he looked down into the cradle, and saw his youngest daughter turning a familiar shade of red, her crying descending into wails, as she fought against the confines of her blanket. He spoke to her soothingly and lifted her up instinctively, supporting her head and body just as Mac and his mother had showed him, before cradling her close to his chest. He felt the hot, angry baby wriggling in her blanket, turning her head from side to side, as her cries grew louder. Her mouth was open wide, her bottom lip trembled, and hot tears fell from her tightly closed eyes. And Jack found himself feeling panicked by her distress, and unsettled by his ignorance as to what had caused her to become so upset so quickly. He was so engaged with adjusting her blankets, loosening them to enable her to move more freely, and checking to see if she was alright, that he failed to notice what was happening just a few feet away from him.

Although she had been held in a deep, restorative slumber for almost three hours, Phryne's body had no intentions of releasing her just yet – it still had work to do. She had been through quite an ordeal, and she needed time to rest and recover fully. Her body's determination to keep her in an unconscious state had meant that she had been completely unaware of all of the events from the past three hours, and her body intended to keep her in such a state for considerably longer. However, as time passed, Phryne's body began to lose the control it had upon her. And although she fought to wake up, her body was too tired and too sore to allow it, so it was a battle which she lost again and again and again. Until the sound of the distressed cries of one of her newborn daughters broke through the final restraint which was tethering her to the unconscious plane.

The sound of the wailing infant was familiar, and it tugged at something deep inside Phryne, causing her heart to ache; every fibre of her being fought against her body's demand that she remained in a deep, restorative sleep and – along with her mind – demanded that she acted. Her mind and body ached for her child, whose cries drew her out of her slumber. Though it was a slower process than she would have liked. And even as Phryne won her battle against her body, it saw fit to punish her for her defiance; the more awake she became, the more aware she was of the pain she was in. The soreness, the aching, the exhaustion – it felt as though she had been trampled by two dozen foreshore ponies, each playing host to three rather obese riders. And yet, even her body's demand that she rested, and its threats to make her feel the pain which sleep had shielded her from, were not enough to force her to surrender. Because she recognised the sound of her baby crying, and every fibre of her being ached for the child. And in that moment, nothing else in the world mattered at all. And so, in an act of pure defiance against her body's recovery process, Phryne flexed her fingers experimentally, forced her eyes open and blinked tiredly.

As soon as Phryne opened her eyes, the crying seemed nearer somehow – as though she were hearing it through a pane of glass before, or possibly several. Whilst intoxicated. But now it was very loud, and very real, and the sadness and distress of her daughter's crying caused her to feel overcome with emotion. Phryne blinked several times and turned her head – which felt impossibly heavy – towards the sound of the crying, as she stared at the figure ahead of her, and tried to focus upon it. It took her several moments to recognise Jack, due to her pain-induced haze; but the low and reassuring baritones of his voice aided the progress tremendously, and a small smile played upon her lips, as relief flooded her. The baby was with Jack. She was alright. She was alright.

But she was still crying.

And every fibre of her being made her realise just how desperately she wanted – needed – to hold her.

And so, in a further act of defiance which would have utterly outraged her body, Phryne pushed her hands down onto the mattress and dug her heels into the bed, as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. The soreness between her legs increased tenfold, and her breath caught in her throat, tears burning in her eyes at the sensation. Her body felt sore and achy and heavy, and even the smallest movement was a challenge. But the baby's cries were growing louder and louder, and even Jack's reassuring voice was not soothing her, so something must be wrong. The baby needed her. And she _needed_ to hold her, to help her. She needed to find out what was wrong, and fix it, quickly. Because the sound of her baby crying so desperately caused an ache in her heart greater than any physical pain her body had ever endured.

Jack, who had been so focused on trying to soothe his crying daughter, had his back to Phryne, so he did not notice or hear her moving behind him. And yet, suddenly, through the ever-increasing sounds of his daughter wailing, he heard something behind him – almost like an echo, or a ghost of an echo – and for a moment, it caused his heart to stop.

"Jack?" asked Phryne, with considerable effort, her voice gravelly and edged with pain.

Somehow, over their daughter's cries, Jack heard Phryne say his name. He turned on the spot immediately, and looked down upon her, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Instead of lying flat upon the bed, not moving or stirring or giving any indication that she was conscious, Phryne was sitting up, leaning heavily against the headboard, resting her head upon it and blinking tiredly as she attempted to focus upon him. Jack's eyes widened and he whispered her name, taking a step towards her with their crying daughter, as Phryne pushed herself away from the headboard and tried to catch a glimpse of their child. She saw flailing arms and clenched fists, and could hear screaming emanating from within the blanket, but she couldn't see the baby; and her already racing heart ached desperately for it.

"Jack" Phryne repeated, her voice slightly clearer than before, as she raised her arms instinctively. "Please" she said, blinking tiredly, and trying to catch a glimpse of the baby.

Jack, who was worried about how weak Phryne looked, found himself moving towards the sound of her voice, and acting automatically. Despite the fact that she was pale, her eyes were glazed with pain, and she was leaning against the headboard as though she hadn't the energy to support herself fully, she was awake. She was alive. She was _here_. And she was staring resolutely at the baby, with a desperate and emotional expression, which made him act immediately and without question.

Jack lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed beside Phryne, and eased the wailing baby into her arms at her request. Relief flooded Phryne, and her eyes welled with tears, as she looked down at her tiny daughter, her eyes scanning her intently, as she tried to work through her pain-induced haze and work out what was wrong. Once in her mother's arms, Adria's cries lessened slightly, and she turned her head towards her instinctively, as though trying to snuggle into her. Jack felt himself relax completely, relief and excitement flooding him, at the sight of Phryne. Jack kept his hands on the baby's back to hold her supportively as Phryne cradled her, but after a few moments it was clear that Phryne was able to hold the baby herself, so he gradually withdrew his arms. Phryne looked up at him with glazed eyes, and she smiled tiredly, before returning her attentions to the baby, who was crying with frustration.

"Shh, shh" Phryne soothed, finding that she had little energy for words, despite her desperate need to use them. "It's alright, it's alright" she reassured her daughter, who struggled in her blankets, and turned her head from side to side, her cries becoming louder once more. "What is it? Shh" Phryne cooed, finding herself growing concerned by her daughter's continued distress, and her own ignorance as to the cause. "It's alright, I'm here" she soothed, rocking the baby gentle back and forward, as she stroked her head and smile down upon her. "I'm here" she repeated, as she forced herself to overcome her body's exhaustion, and suppress her awareness at the pain she was in.

Jack, who had watched Phryne in wonder, placed his hand gently upon her arm – partly to get her attention, but also to assure himself that she was real. And it was a success on both counts, because she looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm going to go and get Dr MacMillan, and let her know you're awake" Jack explained. Phryne nodded in understanding, as she held the baby close to her chest, and continued to try to soothe her. "I'll be just a moment" he assured her.

"Of course" Phryne replied, blinking tiredly as she spoke, before returning her attentions to her daughter. "What is it, darling?" she asked, stroking her head as she cried, before adjusting her hold upon her and drawing her closer to her chest. She was vaguely aware of the sound of the door closing behind Jack, but her attentions were devoted to her daughter, who appeared to be distressed. "It's okay, I'm here" she soothed, hoping her words would comfort her. "I'm here" she repeated, cradling her baby's head and drawing her as close as she could to her own body. Which, to Phryne's relief, was how she came to realise precisely what the baby wanted.

As Phryne lifted her daughter to her chest and held her against her, the baby turned her head to the right, and stopped crying for a moment. Phryne watched as her daughter shifted in her blanket, before opening her mouth wide, and pressing it against her breast, which was covered by the thin pink material of her nightdress. The baby opened her mouth wider, and Phryne felt her hot breath and saliva through her nightdress and onto her skin, as her lips moved against the fabric of her clothing. The baby quickly realised that her mother's attire was providing a barrier between herself and what she wanted, and she screwed up her face once more, and cried loudly again, whilst making another desperate attempt to feed.

Phryne, despite her dizziness and weary state, was conscious enough to quickly work out what her daughter was trying to do, and the notion filled her with guilt and fear in equal measure. She didn't know how to feed her – or, indeed, if she was even capable of it. And her body ached and she felt so tired, that concentrating was proving incredibly difficult. And she was scared. But all of her fears and concerns were pushed to the furthest recesses of her mind, by the sound of her baby crying in distress, as she tried in vain to feed. Her daughter's distress and her own instincts prompted Phryne to act quickly, and in spite of her ignorance and her fear, and she did what her body was telling her to do.

"Alright" Phryne soothed, before pushing the left strap of her nightdress down her arm beneath her kimono, and then pulling down the material at the front, to reveal her breast. She then tried to sit up as straight as she could, and adjusted her hold on the baby, who responded quickly and instinctively. As soon as the baby realised that the barrier had been withdrawn, and she felt her mother's skin against her cheek, she stopped crying almost immediately and opened her mouth wide, pressing it against her mother's skin as she began her search. Phryne, who felt terrified and utterly out of her depth, watched in amazement as her clever baby found what she was looking for, opened her mouth wide, and began to suckle.

The sensation was strange at first, and almost painful, causing Phryne to inhale sharply and wince, as she attempted to hold the baby still. She felt scared and overwhelmed and she had no idea if what she was doing was right, but thankfully, her ignorance proved no matter for her daughter's ingenuity; although breastfeeding was something which was completely alien to her, her hungry daughter knew exactly what to do. And so, within a few moments, Phryne had grown used to the sensation, and looked down in amazement upon her daughter, who was feeding hungrily, her little mouth opened wide as she ate. Phryne's initial concerns that she was doing something wrong or that it wouldn't work disappeared completely, as she nursed her daughter. The baby's mouth was wide open as she suckled, her tiny lips hot against Phryne's sensitive skin, as she suckled. She made contented little breathing sounds as she fed, and Phryne stroked her back encouragingly whilst trying to keep her head in place, relief and exhilaration flooding her. She was doing it. She was feeding her baby!

"Good girl" Phryne smiled, her exhaustion seeping into her voice. "You're such a clever girl" she commended, stroking her back soothingly as the baby continued to nurse. "That's it" she encouraged. "Here" she continued, watching in amazement as her daughter continued to eat hungrily. Phryne smiled, and was about to continue to speak, when the sound of the bedroom door opening drew her immediately from her thoughts.

Phryne looked up tiredly at the door, her eyes glazed with exhaustion and discomfort, as a confused looking Jack and a keen-eyed Mac entered the room. The fact that the baby's loud cries were now completely gone had clearly mystified Jack completely, but as he and Mac stepped into the room and saw Phryne with the baby, the reason became perfectly clear.

As Jack looked at Phryne, it took him a few moments to realise what she was doing. The kimono she was wearing over her nightdress was still on, but the front of the dress was pulled down, exposing her left breast. Jack could see the white skin of her breast, which was partially obscured by his daughter's head, which Phryne was holding against her chest, making it perfectly clear what she was doing. Jack found himself mesmerised by the sight, which flooded him with warmth and excitement and utter adoration. Phryne looked pale and tired, her hair was tousled, and her face was bare and natural. But her smile was utterly serene, and lit up her entire face. She was cradling the baby protectively, holding her close as she fed her, and focusing upon her contently. And as Jack watched her, he found himself convinced that he had never seen her look more beautiful.

Even from his position by the door, he could hear his daughter making little sounds of contentment, and exhaling breathlessly as she fed. As he looked up from the baby to Phryne, their eyes met, and she suddenly looked rather nervous and uncertain. Jack's stomach clenched. Was she alright? Was he intruding? Did she want him to leave? Jack stepped forward instinctively and prepared to ask each of the questions.

"Phryne-" Jack began, stepping forward and enabling Mac to enter the room, where she stopped beside him, and watched what Phryne was doing. Phryne looked anxiously from Jack to Mac.

"She's hungry" Phryne explained, finding herself feeling rather uncertain and incredibly self-conscious. Both Jack and Mac looked surprised. Was she doing something wrong? The feeling of her baby suckling, and placing her tiny hand onto the delicate skin of her breast, felt so natural and so right, and the baby was clearly getting what she needed. Phryne looked from Jack to Mac, the latter of whom was moving towards her. Phryne met her gaze with tired eyes. "Am I doing it wrong?" she asked self-consciously, fear flooding her. What if she wasn't doing it properly? Could it hurt the baby? Was she not supposed to feed her so soon after she was born, or should she have waited? Mac's warm smile, which was one of relief and sincere happiness, cast aside Phryne's fears and self-doubts almost completely.

"No, darling" Mac assured her, as she made her way around the bed and sat next to Phryne, who was stroking her daughter's back protectively as she fed. Mac looked down at the baby, whose eyes were closed as she suckled contently, flexing her tiny fingers across her mother's skin. Mac smiled and looked up at Phryne. "You're doing it perfectly" she assured her.

Phryne blinked tiredly and smiled, before turning towards Jack, who was still standing by the doorway. She suddenly found herself feeling rather anxious again. She and Jack had never really discussed this – well, at least, not directly. Did he feel uncomfortable? Or worse, disgusted?

"Jack?" Phryne asked anxiously. The tone in Phryne's voice drew Jack out of his thoughts almost immediately, and he looked up at Phryne in awe. However, upon noticing her worried expression and noting her tone, he found himself feeling rather nervous. And aware of the fact that he had been staring.

"I'm sorry" Jack said quickly. He hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable by watching her. In truth, he was mesmerised by the sight, which he thought was absolutely incredible. And, he realised, private. Phryne had only just regained consciousness, and was probably feeling vulnerable and self-conscious. Was he unsettling her by watching her feed their daughter? Should he have stepped outside when he realised what she was doing? Did she feel uncomfortable whilst he was present during such a private, personal time? "Would you like me to leave?" Jack asked, his voice uncertain, his tone polite. Jack saw surprise, confusion, and then hurt in her eyes.

"No" Phryne said, her voice calm but clear. "Do you want to lea-?"

"No" Jack responded immediately. Phryne relaxed visibly, and she smiled softly, before leaning against the headboard as she held the baby close. Jack saw his daughter shift in her mother's arms, before reaching up with her tiny hand, and flexing her delicate fingers across her soft, sensitive skin. Phryne smiled softly and cradled the baby's head. "Will you sit with us?" she asked, uncertainty present in her voice. She was clearly feeling self-conscious. And Jack wished to remedy it at once.

Jack smiled warmly at the invitation, before walking slowly towards the bed, and getting onto his side very carefully, mindful of not disturbing their daughter. After getting onto the bed, Jack edged very slowly towards Phryne, until he was pressed against her. Phryne looked up from their daughter, who she was smiling at serenely, and smiled at Jack. Despite her evident exhaustion, and the discomfort he felt sure she was concealing, she was smiling, and she was serene, and she was radiant. Jack moved closer to her instinctively, placing his arm around her, and edging closer still. Phryne's expression softened and her eyes lit up, as she carefully leaned towards him, resting her head upon his chest as he held her, whilst she continued to feed their daughter.

For the next ten minutes, Phryne fed baby Adria, and Mac and Jack maintained a respectful silence. However, after a couple of minutes, Jack felt Phryne's breathing become deeper, and her body sagged against his.

"Phryne?" Jack asked gently, stroking her arm tenderly as he spoke.

"Mmm?" Phryne replied, holding the baby close and cradling her head protectively as she continued to feed. Mac looked up from the baby to Phryne, who was evidently exhausted, and battling to stay awake.

"Phryne?" Mac asked, her voice calmer and slightly more firm than Jack's had been. "Phryne, darling, look at me" she instructed.

"Tired" Phryne said quietly, as Jack sat up straighter, and drew Phryne into a sitting position, mindful of their daughter. Jack watched as Phryne blinked repeatedly in an effort to stay awake, as she focused her attentions upon the baby. "Sorry" she said wearily.

"Don't be sorry" Jack responded immediately, stroking her arm soothingly as he spoke. "Are you sure you feel well enough to-?"

"I want to feed her" Phryne interceded, her voice tired but more controlled, her conviction clear. "She's hungry" she added, as Mac rubbed the baby's back, and looked from her face to her mother. It was clear that Phryne was exhausted, and that the process of feeding baby Adria was draining her, but she was adamant that she would continue.

Mac met Jack's worried gaze, and was about to address the matter, little Adria stopped suckling, and moved her head away from her mother's breast, her little body relaxing completely within her blanket as she began to drift back to sleep. Phryne opened her eyes and hummed in response, and watched as Jack gently drew her nightdress back up to cover her, as Mac placed her hands on the baby. Phryne thought she was going to take her from her, and she cradled her closer protectively.

"No" Phryne said tiredly, as she held her daughter close and nuzzled into Jack. "Please" she added. "I just want to hold her" she explained, her voice quietly and weary, her words slurred with her exhaustion.

"I know, darling" Mac soothed. "I'm not going to take her away from you" she assured her, placing her hands upon the baby once more. "But as she's eaten, she needs to be winded, otherwise she'll feel unwell" she advised.

Phryne turned away from Jack and looked towards Mac inquisitively, as Mac encouraged Phryne to lift Adria up, and instead of cradling her, she held her close to her chest, with Adria's tummy against Phryne's chest. Phryne cradled the baby instinctively and held her close, rubbing her back gently as Adria shifted against her mother, before snuggling into her. As both Phryne and Adria battled their bodies' strong desire to sleep, Jack held Phryne supportively, and Mac kept her hands on Adria. Despite Phryne's exhaustion, she kept a secure hold upon the baby, who moulded herself to her mother's chest, and snuggled into her. She made sweet little sighing sounds as her mother rubbed her back, and Phryne smiled against her, kissing her cheek tenderly as she slept.

Jack kept his arm around Phryne, holding her close to him, as she and Mac supported the baby. Suddenly, Phryne looked up from the baby, and towards Mac.

"Mac?" Phryne asked, her voice tired, as she battled to stay awake. Mac smiled softly, but her expression sobered when she notice the worry in Phryne's eyes, and the emotion in her expression.

"Is she alright?" she asked, her voice tinged with emotion, as she held Adria close. It took Mac a moment to realise that she was referring to her birth, not her first feed, and she nodded.

"Yes, darling" Mac assured her. Phryne's breath hitched.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "Did I hurt her?"

"No" Mac stated with conviction.

"No, Phryne" Jack echoed, placing his hand upon his daughter's back as Phryne held her. Phryne was becoming increasingly tired, but she was fighting it; and he suspected it was because she was worried about their daughters.

"So she's alright?" Phryne asked.

"Yes" Mac assured her. Phryne held her gaze and nodded, before turning towards the cradle.

"Is Evelyn alright?" she asked. Mac smiled.

"She's absolutely fine" Mac replied. "She's fast asleep" she added. Phryne smiled, and returned her attentions to the tiny baby, who was asleep on her chest. She turned her head towards Jack.

"What would you like to call her?" Phryne asked gently, his eyes tired but focused, as she continued to rub the baby's back soothingly.

Jack hesitated for a moment, and worried whether he had been premature in naming their second daughter; he had only done so because he thought it was the name that Phryne wanted. But what if he was wrong? What if she'd changed her mind?

"Jack?" asked Phryne, having sensed his hesitation. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I…" Jack began gently, holding Phryne as he spoke. "I thought we might call her Adria" he suggested. Phryne's eyes welled up and she looked down at the baby on her chest, who she was holding protectively. "It was the name you wanted, wasn't it?" he asked. Phryne looked up at Jack with tearful eyes.

"Really?" Phryne asked, smiling despite her exhaustion and discomfort. "Are you sure?" she asked hopefully. Jack smiled, and relief overcame him.

"Of course I'm sure" he replied warmly. Phryne's smile widened.

"Thank you, Jack" she said sincerely, her eyes and her tone heavy with emotion, as she returned her attentions towards their daughter. "Hello, Adria" she cooed, stroking her daughter's back as she cradled her, as her body's exhaustion overcame her once more. "Happy Birthday, darling" she smiled, before leaning into Jack, as her body relaxed completely, and sleep claimed her once more.


	151. Chapter 118

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for all of your kind reviews, and your support throughout this fic! The last few chapters have been incredibly difficult to write (as has this one!) so I really appreciate your kind words. I'm finding writing both Phryne and Jack quite challenging at this point, so if anything does seem at all OOC please let me know.**

 **designgirl2: Thank you for your kind review. In response to your question, the reason I decided the twins would be girls was because I felt it seemed almost poetic, given Phryne's history. She lost her beloved sister, and since returning to Melbourne she has made such incredible personal and professional progress, and has opened herself up to her friends and to Jack more than she ever intended, or felt possible. As she once said, Jack saved her over and over again. And I think, by giving her two little girls who she would watch grow up together, who would have a relationship which she herself was cruelly denied, she would be able to regain part of what she lost. Though obviously her daughters could never replace her sister, which certainly isn't what I'm trying to do. I hope this makes sense** **J**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy this next instalment. If you have any comments, advice or constructive criticism please do let me know.**

 **Love,**

 **HQ21**

After feeding her youngest daughter, Phryne was absolutely exhausted, and sleep quickly claimed her once more. But even as she rested, she held baby Adria protectively to her chest, cradling her head with one hand as she rested her cheek against her. After waiting for several minutes until Phryne was in a deep sleep, Mac and Jack carefully removed her hands from the baby, and Jack spoke to Phryne soothingly as she stirred in her sleep, as Mac carefully laid the sleeping child back in the cradle beside her sister. Jack held Phryne's hand and stroked some hair from her face, as Phryne leaned instinctively towards the sound of his voice, resting her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"It's alright" Jack soothed, his voice low and reassuring, and barely above a whisper. "It's alright" he repeated.

Mac, who had settled the sleeping baby in her bassinet and rocked it gently, turned on the spot and walked back towards her patient. Jack heard her step up behind him, and looked up at her over his shoulder, just as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"She's exhausted" Jack said simply, worry present in his voice. Mac looked up at him with a reassuring expression.

"So would you be, if you'd given birth to two babies less than three hours ago" Mac advised gently. Jack, who was worried that she had mistaken his concern for Phryne for criticism, looked up at her worriedly. She soothed his concern with a warm smile. "She will be" she said softly. "In truth, I'm amazed she woke up so soon" she informed him, her eyes drifting towards her friend. "Given what she's been through" she added quietly. Jack swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, before returning his attentions to his wife, whose hand he was holding.

"She woke up as soon as Adria started to cry" Jack informed Mac, remembering the keenness and concern in Phryne's tired eyes, which had been filled with pain. "She pushed herself up and reached out for her" he added, his voice becoming slightly gravelly. Mac looked from Phryne to Jack and nodded in understanding, before placing a reassuring hand on the back of his shoulder. Jack cleared his throat quietly.

"She's going to be alright, Jack" Mac assured him. "The fact that she has already woken up, and was able to feed Adria, is very reassuring" she informed him. Jack held her gaze and nodded in agreement, before turning his attentions back towards Phryne, who was sound asleep.

"Is she in pain?" Jack asked, his eyes not leaving Phryne as he spoke. Mac's expression softened.

"No" Mac assured him. She felt Jack relax beneath her touch. "She's tired, and she'll certainly be feeling rather uncomfortable for a little while" she added tentatively, her words prompting Jack to turn towards her. "But she's not in pain" she stated with conviction. "Not anymore" she added, holding Jack's gaze as she spoke. She'd seen the fear, the helplessness, the grave concern upon his expression, when Phryne had been in agony. And yet he'd always managed to stay so calm, and had supported and comforted her so wonderfully throughout her labour. "She just needs to sleep" she informed him. Jack swallowed hard and nodded in agreement, before turning towards her once more.

"Will Evelyn be hungry?" he asked, looking from Mac towards the bassinet, where both of his daughters were fast asleep. And making the most adorable little sounds. Mac followed his gaze and smiled softly.

"If she was, you'd know. Trust me" Mac responded lightly. A ghost of a smile played upon Jack's lips, and he continued to gaze adoringly at his baby daughters. Mac watched him and smiled. "It's likely that she will be hungry soon" she explained. Jack watched the babies for a few moments longer, before looking up at Mac once more. She saw the concern upon his expression and understood it immediately. "I'd imagine that Phryne will wake when Evelyn does become hungry" she advised. Jack looked worried and conflicted, and nodded in understanding. He wished there was something he could do, to enable Phryne to get the rest her body needed in order to recover. He felt so helpless.

"How often will they be hungry?" he asked, embarrassed by his own ignorance. As always, Mac bore his question well, and displayed no sign of judging him for it. She bore this question, as she bore all others, with patience and understanding.

"When babies are first born, they usually require feeding every two to three hours" Mac explained. Jack's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. He hadn't expected it to be so frequent. "As you can imagine, their stomachs are very small, and their digestive system is still developing" she informed him. "So they'll be hungry quite often at first" she stated. "But over the weeks and months that pass, they will eat more, and there will be more time between each feed" she advised. Jack nodded in understanding. What she said made perfect sense. "Which is one of the reasons why it's so important for Phryne to get as much rest as she can" she said gently. Jack nodded in agreement and stroked her hand. "And so do you" she added. Jack blinked tiredly and looked up at Mac, who was watching him with a knowing expression. "You've been up all night, Jack" she informed him. "It's almost six AM" she added. "You need to get some sleep" she directed. Jack nodded in response.

"I will" Jack replied quietly. Mac stared at him for a moment. She doubted it.

"I know you want to help Phryne with the babies" Mac said gently. "And you are helping her" she assured him kindly. "During her labour, you couldn't have supported her anymore if you tried" she continued. "And you've helped to tend to your daughters whilst Phryne has been asleep" she said tentatively. "But you won't be any use to Phryne or the babies if you're exhausted" she informed him. Jack met her gaze with worried and weary eyes. "Use the time when the babies are asleep to get some rest" she stated. "They're both sound asleep now. Look" she encouraged. Jack turned towards the cradle and watched his daughters as they slept. Mac saw his expression softened, and her eyes warmed. "Phryne's asleep, and the babies are asleep" she said gently, as Jack continued to watch his sleeping daughters. "There's nothing more you can do at this time" she stated. Jack considered her words before nodding slowly in agreement, and looking up at her once more.

"Thank you, Mac" Jack responded, his tone sincere, his voice betraying his exhaustion. Mac stroked his shoulder soothingly and nodded.

"Get some sleep, Jack" Mac directed, her eyes holding his gaze as she spoke. "For their sake, if not for yours" she added, her eyes drifting from the babies to Phryne, and then back to him. Jack nodded slowly in agreement, and watched as Mac rose to her feet. "You know where to find me if you need me" she reminded him. Jack thanked Mac and watched as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as Jack was left alone with Phryne and the babies, he found himself experiencing a now familiar sensation of anxiety and self-doubt, which he immediately sought to suppress. He rose Phryne's hand to his lips and kissed it, before looking down upon his daughters, who were also sound asleep. He then eased himself into the armchair he had placed at Phryne's bedside, rested his head upon his forearms, and closed his eyes. His right hand, however, was still entwined with Phryne's.

The combination of Jack's exhaustion, and his relief that Phryne and their daughters were healthy and well, ensured that his exhaustion claimed him quickly, and within moments he was fast asleep. And he remained so for almost an hour, until an increasingly familiar sound drew him sharply from his slumber.

Jack's eyes snapped open and he released Phryne's hand, pushing himself up into a sitting position, his senses heightened. A moment later, he heard another distressed cry, followed by a gurgling, suckling sound, and then another cry. Jack was drawn immediately out of his slumbering state and turned instinctively towards the cradle, where baby Evelyn was crying. Her face was red, her body tense as she struggled within the confined of her blankets, and her eyes were closed tightly. She had also clenched her right fist, and appeared to be sucking on it for a few seconds at a time, before issuing a loud cry of frustration.

Jack rose tiredly to his feet and picked up his little girl as she cried, and oscillated between letting out loud wails of frustration and sucking on her fist, which she appeared to be trying to fit into her mouth. Jack stared at her with confusion and cradled her, rocking her in an attempt to calm her, as he held her head supportively. Evelyn, who had been the quieter of the twins, shifted in her blanket and let out another cry of frustration, her little body feeling tense, as she turned even redder, and hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Jack was growing concerned that his attempts to soothe her did not appear to be working, and his lack of knowledge concerning newborn babies worried his greatly. He didn't know why she was crying, or what she was trying to do with her fist. Was she in pain? Was she hurting? Was she upset or afraid, and trying to suck her fist as an older child might suck its thumb, as a comforting gesture? Was she hungry?

"Jack" came a quiet, weary voice from behind him, prompting him to turn immediately on the spot, and watch as Phryne sat up against the pillows, blinking herself out of her slumber. "Can I hold her?" she asked, extending her arms, and looking keenly towards the baby, just as she had done when Adria had woken over an hour ago.

Jack felt guilty at being unable to soothe his daughter, and at having denied Phryne further sleep, which she desperately needed. But she wanted their baby, and it was clear that she was profoundly affected by the baby's cries of distress. And so, without hesitation, Jack walked towards Phryne, perching on the edge of the bed and carefully easing their daughter into her waiting arms.

Phryne looked down upon Evelyn, who felt tense as she struggled within her blankets. Her eyes were awash with concern at the crying baby, who had been very calm since shortly after her birth. Her cry was similar to her sister's, though of a slightly different pitch, and almost as loud as it had been when she had been born. Phryne cradled Evelyn close to her chest, and looked down upon her with concern, as the little girl tensed and cried and wailed, and made an excellent attempt at eating her fist. However, moments after she was placed in her mother's arms, her cries lessened slightly, and she began to settle. Phryne felt the baby relax in her arms, before she lowered her clenched fist and turned her head towards her mother's breast, opening her mouth hopefully as she began her keen search.

Before Evelyn had a chance to become distressed at the fabric which formed a cruel barrier between herself and her mother, Phryne pushed down the material of her nightdress and drew Evelyn close, helping the baby to find what she was desperately searching for. Just like her sister, Evelyn seemed to know exactly what to do, and found what she wanted instinctively. Phryne adjusted her hold on her daughter and stroked her back encouragingly, as she fed her.

"There" Phryne soothed, smiling softly as she watched her daughter, "good girl" she cooed, cradling her head as she held her close.

Jack watched with warmth and fascination as Phryne fed their daughter, who was now completely relaxed, and making little sighs and other noises of contentment. It was one of the most incredible things he had ever witnessed, and he could watch it for hours. However, his wariness of being intrusive or making Phryne feel self-conscious weighed heavily upon his mind. But such notions were dispelled almost immediately when she looked from their daughter to him, and smiled tiredly.

"I think the girls have both inherited your appetite" Phryne said lightly. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"And your nocturnal disposition" he replied with equal levity.

Phryne smiled softly, blinking tiredly as she held his gaze, before returning her attentions to their daughter, who had unclenched her fist and was splaying her tiny fingers across her mother's soft skin as she fed. Phryne's breath caught in her throat, and she continued to stroke her little girl's back as she nursed her. Phryne and Jack sat in respectful silence for a few minutes, until the new mother looked up at her husband with gentle eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" Phryne asked, her voice calm and sincere, and laced with concern. Jack looked up from their daughter and met her gaze, his expression one of confusion.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" he asked gently. Phryne smiled reassuringly.

"You have, and I am" Phryne responded simply, her eyes still trained upon him. Jack smiled softly, and a brief silence fell between them. Phryne broke their gaze suddenly, and Jack sensed she was feeling uncomfortable. He was about to ask her if she wanted him to give her some privacy when she spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier" she said quietly, focusing intently upon the baby in her as she spoke, as though she were unable to meet his gaze. "About how I was before" she added for clarity, as she finally met his gaze with guilt eyes. Jack's expression softened and he looked upon her with profound confusion. What on earth did she have to apologise for? "I know I was rather… difficult during-"

"No" Jack interceded, as realisation dawned upon him as to exactly what she was apologising for. He felt something deep inside him ache that she felt such a thing was necessary. Phryne met his gaze with worried eyes, and Jack placed his hand upon her thigh. "You have nothing to apologise for" he assured her, his eyes holding her gaze. Phryne heard the emotion in his voice, and her breath hitched. "You were not difficult" he informed her. Phryne lowered her gaze from his, and seemed embarrassed. "You were incredible" he stated with conviction.

Phryne swallowed hard and looked up at him with a wary expression. Although large parts of her labour were somewhat of a blur, there were some which she remembered with perfect clarity. Screaming out his name, reaching for him, clinging to him desperately as she delivered Adria. And she found herself feeling guilty and profoundly embarrassed by her conduct. She had worried what Jack would think about her. But apparently, he thought she was incredible. And from his tone, she could tell that he meant it. Her breath hitched and she tried to suppress the emotion which she felt rising within her. She didn't want to become upset, not again, especially not when she was feeding Evelyn. But she felt tears stinging in her eyes, as she met his gaze once more.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, her voice slightly choked. "For staying" she added quietly. Jack felt something inside him shatter, and he placed his hand over hers, which was holding Evelyn.

"You don't have to thank me for that" Jack responded, his voice confident, but laced with emotion. "Did you think even for a moment that I wouldn't?" he asked softly. Phryne smiled softly and suppressed memories of herself cuffed to the bed in that terrible house, at the mercy of Maria and the doctor. There had been times where she feared she'd never see him again. But when she did – when he appeared before her in the garden – she'd been so relieved she had wept.

"No" Phryne responded, blinking back the tears as she spoke. "But I'm grateful all the same" she informed him. Jack edged closer to her on the bed, stroking her hand comforting with his thumb as she fed their daughter, and leaned close, kissing her tenderly upon the cheek.

"And I'm grateful you allowed me to stay with you" Jack replied sincerely. Phryne looked up at him, her eyes inches from his, and smiled softly. They then both returned their attentions to their daughter, who was nursing hungrily, her tiny fingers splayed across her mother's delicate skin. "She has your hands" Jack remarked. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled. "And your ears" he added, as his gaze drifted across his daughter's features, which he committed to his memory.

"She has your hair" Phryne informed him, stroking the baby's head gently as she fed her. "It's dark, though not quite as dark as mine, but it's certainly going to curl like yours" she informed him. Jack stroked the baby's soft hair and nodded in agreement.

"She's beautiful" Jack said sincerely. "They're both beautiful" he added, before looking up at Phryne and meeting her gaze. "Mac says they're identical twins" he informed her. Phryne smiled and nodded, before looking down upon her daughter. She had suspected they were, but her long-standing conviction that 'all babies look the same' meant that she hadn't been sure. Until now.

"It's hard to imagine, isn't it?" Phryne began wistfully, stroking her baby's back tenderly as she watched her feed. "That we could create something so beautiful" she added, her eyes drifting over her daughter, taking her in. "You know, I never believed in perfection until I met our children" she confessed with perfect sincerity. Jack swallowed hard and nodded, smiling as he met her gaze.

"I did" he admitted, looking at her intently. It took Phryne a moment to realise what he meant, and she smiled softly when realisation dawned upon her. Her expression warmed and she leaned against him, cradling their daughter between them as she nursed her. She felt Jack put his arm around her and draw them close, and she snuggled into his embrace. She had to battle hard to keep her eyes open, as sleep threatened to claim her once more.

"Have you been awake all night?" Phryne asked suddenly, looking up at him as she spoke. Jack hesitated for a moment.

"No" he replied. "Not all night" he added. Phryne sighed gently and leaned out of his embrace.

"Jack" she breathed, her eyes soft, her expression warm and caring. "You need to sleep" she informed him. Jack's lip turned up into a smirk.

"So do you" Jack replied gently. Phryne held his gaze.

"I'm afraid I'm otherwise engaged at present" she informed him, looking down upon their daughter as she continued to eat hungrily. "You are hungry, aren't you?" she cooed, her voice warm and gentle, as she watched their daughter.

As Phryne held Evelyn close, the tiny baby made the most adorable sounds; little sighs of contentment, tiny hums, little noises of breathlessness. Phryne found the little noises which her daughter made warm her heart, and she stroked her head tenderly, before stroking the back of her baby's hand with her finger. Evelyn flex her little fingers across her mother's breast once more, before reaching up and gasping the tip of her finger, and holding onto it tightly. Phryne's breath hitched as her daughter held onto her, tensing and relaxing her little hand as she suckled, holding onto her mother tightly, as though she was afraid she might disappear. Jack saw Phryne's eyes fill with tears, and watched as she battled to maintain her composure. Her bottom lip trembled and she swallowed hard, before smiling warmly down at their daughter. Jack, who had also felt that incredible sensation, understood perfectly, and stroked Phryne's arm reassuringly as she nursed their daughter, her attentions completely upon her.

Phryne and Jack sat together in perfect silence for over ten minutes as Phryne nursed Evelyn, who maintained a tight grip on her mother's finger as she ate. Just like Jack, Phryne was fascinated by the process of feeding her daughters, which was very new to her, and felt rather strange. But there was something about nursing her daughters which felt incredible; and the fact that they would settle in her arms and seek her out felt both overwhelming and moving. She couldn't believe that the babies felt so comfortable with her, and that her body – she – was capable of doing what she was doing right now. Phryne was lost in thought as she fed her daughter, and was only drawn back into the present when she felt her little girl's vice-like grip upon her finger lessen, as her lips dropped from her breast, and she snuggled tiredly into her.

Remembering Mac's advice concerning winding the babies, Phryne lifted Evelyn, who stirred from her slumber in the process, and held her against her chest, as she rubbed her back soothingly. Evelyn made some sounds of discontentment, which Phryne quickly soothed.

"I know, I know, it's alright" Phryne said gently, her voice warm and comforting. "I'm here" she assured her, rubbing her back and cradling her head as she held her. "I'm here."

After a few minutes more, Evelyn sighed contently and fell asleep against her mother, her cheek pressed to her chest, her tiny arms up against her body. Phryne held Evelyn securely and rubbed her back for several minutes, as the little baby slept against her chest, her breathing becoming low and deep. Phryne wondered whether she should put her back in the cradle, but found herself rather averse to doing so, wishing to continue to hold her. She'd only held her for a few minutes after she was born, and she missed her terribly. Which, she realised, sounded strange even to her own internal musings, but it was a fact. She wanted to hold her and Adria like this forever. She really didn't want to let her go.

And so, Phryne held her sleeping daughter against her chest for ten minutes, battling her body's own strong desire to join her in slumber, and she leaned into Jack. As Phryne held Evelyn close, she felt her soft curls against her cheek, her little hands upon her skin, and her heart beating strongly against her chest. She inhaled deeply, and her senses were flooded with the most incredible scent; it was indescribable, but utterly intoxicating, and Phryne held her daughter closer instinctively. It was just five minutes later, when Phryne was on the cusp of sleep, that a familiar sound drew her sharply back from the edge.

Phryne opened her eyes immediately and sat up straight, turning towards the cradle just as Jack removed his arm from around her, and reached inside. Baby Adria, who had been sleeping peacefully for almost two hours, was now awake, and crying in the same manner as she had before. Phryne cradled Evelyn to her chest and stroked her back comfortingly, hoping she'd be able to entice her to remain asleep, as she watched Jack lift their crying infant from her cradle, and hold her in his arms. Adria was smaller than her sister, and appeared smaller still in his embrace. The image of him holding their tiny daughter so protectively caused something to stir inside her.

"Is she alright?" Phryne asked, watching as Adria's clenched fists rose up from the blankets, as she struggled against her father. "She can't be hungry again, can she?" she asked, rocking Evelyn gently back and forth, as she began to stir from her slumber. Jack looked up from Adria and met Phryne's gaze.

"Mac said they'll probably want to be fed every two to three hours at first" Jack advised her.

Phryne's tired eyes widened, and she found herself suddenly feeling frightened and overwhelmed once more, her previous calmness shattering completely. She felt so dizzy and sore and tired, would she be able to feed both babies so frequently? Would her body be able to? What if she didn't wake up? However, Phryne was drawn from her panicked thoughts by the increasingly distressed cries of baby Adria, who was frustrated at finding that not only was her father unable to feed her, but that the buttons of his waistcoat were cruelly taunting her, as she attempted in vain to coax milk from them. Phryne's heart ached at the sound of her daughter's distress, and she laid Evelyn down gently in her lap, before reaching towards Jack.

"She's hungry" Phryne informed him, guilt overwhelming her at the sight of her daughter trying to feed from Jack's buttons. "Could you hold Evelyn, and I'll feed Adria?" she asked.

Jack met Phryne's gaze and nodded immediately in agreement, before carefully handing the wailing baby to her mother, then picking up her sister, who was beginning to stir. Phryne lowered her nightdress once more and Adria opened her mouth wide almost immediately, recognising her mother's smell and embrace and leaning towards her breast keenly, and with surprising strength. Phryne winced as Adria latched on, and stroked her back gently and offered her words of encouragement as she nursed her, as Jack walked to the window with Evelyn, rocking her and speaking to her softly in an attempt to lull her back to sleep.

Phryne looked from Jack and Evelyn to little Adria, who was clearly very hungry, and was suckling keenly. She closed her eyes and let out little sighs of satisfaction as she fed, and Phryne held her close, stroking her back encouragingly, as she watched her little girl with increasing concern.

She seemed so hungry. Starving, even. What if she hadn't fed her properly the first time? Was she leaving her daughters hungry? Was she feeding them wrong? Mac had assured her she wasn't, but what if she was wrong? The girls had seemed satisfied after she had nursed them, and they'd relaxed and fallen asleep in her arms. But what if she hadn't fed them enough? Should she have woken them, and encouraged them to continue? Then again, she had fed Adria about two hours ago, so perhaps as Jack said, it was normal for her to be hungry again. But what if it wasn't? What if something was wrong? She thought she was learning how to feed her babies, and was able to do it. Perhaps she wasn't feeding them properly. Perhaps she wasn't doing anything properly at all.

"Would you like me to get Mac?" Jack asked gently, sensing Phryne's concern, as he sat down beside her and cradled the now sleeping baby Evelyn. Phryne hadn't even realised that she had been crying until she looked up at Jack. She swallowed thickly and shook her head.

"No, thank you. It's fine" Phryne replied, her voice low and gravelly. She didn't want to disturb Mac, and didn't wish to become too reliant upon her. It was twenty-past seven, and she knew she had been checking on her throughout the night. She was probably exhausted. "Let her sleep" she added, as she rubbed Adria's back and spoke to her softly. "Good girl" she soothed, "that's it" she encouraged. She only hoped it would be enough. "You are hungry, aren't you darling?" she cooed, cradling the baby's head as she nursed her.

After Phryne had been feeding Adria for ten minutes, her attentions were distracted by the sound of the bedroom door opening slowly, and she looked up just as Mac stepped into the room. She found herself feeling ashamed of how relieved she was to see her. And she suspected that her expression betrayed her, as Mac walked immediately towards her, sitting next to Jack and looked from Phryne to the nursing baby, and then back to her friend, whose face was awash with concern.

"Is it normal for her to be so hungry?" Phryne asked anxiously, barely able to conceal the concern from her tone. "Am I doing it wrong?" she added quickly. Mac's expression softened and she met her friend's gaze with a reassuring expression.

"You're doing perfectly, Phryne" Mac assured her. "Newborn babies will often want to be fed every two to three hours" she explained. "Their stomachs are very small, and their digestive systems are still developing" she continued, advising Phryne of what she had told Jack earlier that morning. "It's completely normal" she stated with conviction. "You're feeding her perfectly" she assured her, looking from the suckling baby to the anxious mother. "If they were still hungry they'd keep trying to feed, and would become upset if you tried to stop them" she continued gently. "But they're not; the girls are feeding, stopping when they've had enough, and then falling asleep in your arms" she reminded her. Phryne's breath hitched and she nodded. "That wouldn't happen if they were still hungry" she informed her.

Phryne, who had listened intently as Mac spoke, found herself crying, and she wasn't quite sure why. Tears of relief and embarrassment and exhaustion and fear fell down her cheeks, and her breath hitched. She cradled Adria with her left arm, fearful of disturbing her whilst she nursed her, and then clamped her right hand to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. She had no idea why she was feeling so upset.

Jack, who was desperate to comfort Phryne, carefully laid down a sleeping baby Evelyn in her cradle, before getting onto the bed next to Phryne and putting his arm around her. He placed his left arm around her and drew her close, whilst cradling Adria's head with his right hand, and feeling Phryne's body tremble with emotion, as she battled to calm herself. Mac reached for Phryne and placed her hand over hers. Adria, who sensed her mother's distress and was most averse to it, shifted in her blanket and issued a few cries, which Phryne immediately sought to remedy, by gently hushing her and stroking her back encouragingly. The baby, who responded to her mother's touch, tentatively began to nurse again, before suckling keenly and settling against her mother's chest.

"You're doing so well, Phryne" Mac assured her, her voice warm and sincere. "You aren't doing anything wrong, I promise" she stated. "It's normal for newborn babies to be hungry every two to three hours. It doesn't mean that you're not feeding them properly, because you are, I assure you" she advised. Phryne wiped her tears away quickly and nodded, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment, as she tried to ensure she held Adria securely to enable her to continue to feed. She felt Jack draw her closer still and she leaned into his embrace instinctively. "They're very demanding" she added lightly, earning a small smile from Phryne. "But it doesn't mean you're doing anything wrong."

"No" Jack assured her, stroking her side as he spoke. "Look what you're doing" he encouraged, his voice gentle and kind. Phryne's breath hitched. "Look at Adria" he said softly.

Phryne swallowed hard and looked down at her tiny daughter, who was snuggling into her and suckling contently, her little fingers flexing across her soft skin. Phryne reached for her baby's hand and stroked her fingers, prompting Adria to copy her sister's motion, gripping her mother's fingertip tightly, and squeezing it as she nursed. Phryne felt relief wash over her as she looked down upon her daughter. Who, as Jack and Mac had assured her, was perfectly content. Phryne watched Adria for a few minutes in silence, and found herself feeling calmer. She allowed herself another minute, just to be sure, then looked up at Mac with tearful eyes.

"You're sure she's alright?" she asked hesitantly. Mac held her gaze and nodded confidently in response, as Phryne watched her closely.

"I'm certain" Mac assured her. "Adria is a very healthy, alert, hungry little girl" she said with a gentle smile. Phryne smiled softly in response and nodded, before continuing to feed Adria. Jack and Mac maintained a respectful silence for the next five minutes, as Phryne fed then winded her little girl. Adria was almost asleep against Phryne's chest when the anxious mother looked up at her friend.

"Would you please take a look at her?" Phryne asked nervously. "Just to make sure?" she added quietly. Mac nodded immediately in response.

"Of course I will" Mac replied, before easing the baby out of her mother's arms, and rising to her feet.

Jack helped Phryne to get into a sitting position, and watched as Mac laid Adria down on the bed and carefully opened the blanket which swaddled her. Adria, who missed her mother, took an immediate and strong exception to her current predicament, and issued a loud cry to demonstrate it. Phryne leaned forward and watched as Mac soothed the crying baby, stroking her little clenched fists and reddening cheeks. As Adria was released from her swaddling, her little body tensed, and she pushed her arms and legs out with a strength which Phryne found incredibly reassuring. After a minute or so, Mac managed to soothe Adria's distress, and the little girl looked up with big, bright blue eyes, wriggling on her blanket as the doctor examined her.

"She's absolutely fine, darling" Mac assured Phryne, as she wrapped Adria up once more and held her close. "She's very alert" she informed her, "just like her sister" she added, as she looked down at the baby with a warm smile. Phryne found herself relaxing almost completely, and Mac met her gaze. "She's very tired, are you happy for me to put her back in her cradle?" she asked.

Phryne, who was surprised at having been asked, nodded immediately.

"Of course" she responded, her voice still heavy with emotion and embarrassment. Jack drew her close, and she relaxed into his arms. "Sorry" she said quietly.

"There's no need to be sorry" Mac assured her, her eyes upon the baby as she laid her down beside her sister. "But I promise you, darling, nothing is wrong" she stated with conviction. "You have two very healthy, very content little girls" she said warmly. "The fact they're so hungry is very reassuring, as it means they're going to get bigger and stronger with each passing day" she informed her. "And you are feeding them perfectly" she repeated. Phryne exhaled deeply and nodded.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said, smiling softly, despite her embarrassment. She rubbed her head tiredly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" she added quietly.

"There is nothing wrong with you" Jack soothed.

"No" Mac agreed, sitting down beside her, and waiting until she looked up at her before continuing. "You've been through quite an ordeal, and you're exhausted" she informed her. "And there is nothing wrong with being concerned about the well-being of your children" she stated with conviction. Phryne swallowed hard and nodded. "Who are both healthy and safe" she added gently. "I promise you, darling, if I had the slightest concern I'd take you all to hospital immediately."

"I know. I know you would" Phryne responded quickly. She didn't mean to question Mac, she trusted her implicitly. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired" she stated dismissively. Jack took Phryne's hand and squeezed it.

"You have nothing to apologise for, darling" Mac said warmly, as her exhausted friend leaned heavily against her husband. "Now, both of your daughters are healthy, full and fast asleep" she assured her. "So I want you to try and follow their example" she added gently. Phryne smiled softly and nodded languidly in response. "Both of you" she added, looking up at Jack, who nodded. "Would you like me to stay?" she asked Phryne. The tired new mother looked up at her with heavy eyes.

"No, thank you" Phryne responded warmly. "You should get some sleep too" she advised. Mac considered her for a few moments, before looking from Phryne to Jack, who nodded, and then nodding herself in response.

"If you need me, come and get me. For anything" Mac instructed, holding Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "I don't want you to feel scared or embarrassed" she said kindly. "You can ask me anything. You know that" she added with a smile. "If you don't, I'll be very cross" she added. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne slurred tiredly, her eyelids feeling too heavy to remain open, as she snuggled into Jack.

"Thank you" Jack added sincerely. Mac smiled at him and nodded.

"And that goes for you too" she responded kindly. "You know where I am if you need me" she reminded him. Jack nodded in response and thanked her once more, and watched as Mac slowly rose to her feet and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Jack, who was on the edge of the bed, knew that Phryne would feel very sore if she slept against him as she was. He therefore laid Phryne down carefully, easing her head onto the pillow. She hummed and reached for his arm instinctively, opening her eyes tiredly and looking up at him.

"Jack?" she asked, confusion and exhaustion present in her voice.

"I'm here" Jack assured her, drawing the covers over her as he spoke.

"Will you lay with me?" Phryne asked gently, blinking tiredly as she attempted to focus on him. A small smirk played upon Jack's lips.

"I think that's what caused this in the first place" Jack responded lightly. Phryne's expression softened and she smiled, and she squeezed his arm gently.

"Please?" she asked softly. Jack's light expression became gentle, and he nodded immediately in response.

"Of course I will" he assured her, before kissing her gently on the forehead.

Phryne hummed gently in response to the contact, and closed her eyes slowly, as she listened to him move around the bed. She felt his weight upon the bed beside her, and heard his shoes drop lightly onto the floor, before he turned towards her and lay by her side. She turned her head to face him and met his gaze, reaching out for him as she did so. Jack took her hand in both of his and held it, as he lay on his right side, his body facing her. He was desperate to hold her – to put his arm around her – but he knew she would be feeling rather sore, and was concerned about causing her any further discomfort; or worse still, hurting her. Phryne seemed to understand, and she smiled softly, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Jack watched her for several minutes, observing her breathing become deeper and more even as she slept. It was only then that his own exhaustion won its battle to claim him.

Phryne and Jack slept for just under three hours, their bodies aching for the deep, restorative sleep which they so desperately needed. When Phryne opened her eyes again, it was quarter-past ten, and the sound of low but familiar voices caused her to turn instinctively towards the cradle.

As Phryne came round, she made out the figures of Sheila and Mac, who were standing next to the place where her babies slept, and were talking. She was too tired to make out what they were saying, but was conscious of the fact that it was quite light, and she felt suspiciously well rested, so must have been asleep for some time. Panic gripped her, and she pushed herself up far too quickly for her recovering body's liking, and she gasped in pain. Sheila and Mac both turned towards her immediately, and she felt Mac's hands upon her as she looked up at her tiredly

"Is everything alright?" Phryne asked drowsily, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Mac adjusted the cushions behind her and helped to steady her.

"Easy, Phryne. Careful" Mac encouraged, her voice grounding her and drawing her firmly back into the present, as she looked keenly towards the cradle. She saw one blanket-wrapped bundle, as Adria slept, and as she looked up towards Sheila she saw that she was cradling Evelyn, who was sounding a little fussy, as her grandmother tried to soothe her. She sensed Jack beside her, and looked up at her mother-in-law, who was walking slowly towards her with her charge. "Everything's fine" Mac assured her, prompting Phryne to look up at her. "It's just after ten, you've all had some much needed sleep" she reassured her. "Sheila and I came in to check on you both at half-past eight, and have been here since" she advised. "The girls are fine" she assured her, anticipating her next question. "They've both been fast asleep" she said gently. "Evelyn woke about ten minutes ago, and Sheila has been tending to her" she explained, as Phryne listened intently. "I suspect she's hungry" she advised.

"Sheila or Evelyn?" Phryne asked lightly, as Sheila chuckled, and eased baby Evelyn into her mother's outstretched arms. "Thank you" she said sincerely, meeting her mother-in-law's gaze, before returning her attentions to her daughter. "Hello" Phryne cooed, her expression softening as she smiled. Evelyn shifted in her mother's arms and looked up at her with her big, blue eyes, as she stared up at her. Phryne's eyes locked with her daughter's and her breath caught in her throat as she gazed down upon her. She was so beautiful and delicate, almost like a doll. And as soon as Phryne spoke to her, she stopped making her little sounds of fussy discontentment and gazed up at her. As Phryne found herself lost in her daughter's gaze (which seemed wise and intelligent beyond her years) Evelyn's hunger eroded what was remaining of her patience, and she issued a single cry to inform her mother of the same. "Alright, darling. I know" Phryne soothed, before reaching down towards her nightdress. As she did so, Mac edged closer.

"Have you tried feeding the girls with your right breast?" Mac asked. Phryne looked up at her friend as she considered a question which would once have made her flush or laugh, but which she was now considering with the utmost seriousness, as Evelyn squirmed impatiently in her arms.

"No" Phryne said slowly. "Should I?"

"It's entirely up to you" Mac assured her. "But it may help prevent you becoming too sore" she advised tentatively. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"Alright" Phryne replied, the hesitation in her tone revealing her uncertainty. Mac smiled sympathetically.

"I can help you" Mac said kindly. "Not that you seem to need me, as you managed to feed them perfectly by yourself" she reminded her with a smile. Phryne smiled softly in response and accepted her friend's assistance.

Within a few moments, Mac had helped Phryne to adjust her hold on baby Evelyn, who was reaching up towards her mother with her little hands, and opening her mouth wide and had begun to search. Mac helped Phryne to adjust her nightdress as she accustomed herself to the new position, which felt very strange, and she drew Evelyn close. The clever baby, however, did not feel as anxious or uncertain about the position as her mother, and she quickly found what she was searching for, and began to nurse. Phryne held her carefully, adjusting her arms to hold her more comfortably, and stroked her back encouragingly as she ate. After a few moments, she looked up at Mac and Sheila, and was surprised by how comfortable she felt in their presence. Under the circumstances.

"I can't believe I slept for so long" Phryne said quietly. "The girls were alright?" she asked quickly.

"You needed the rest, because your body is recovering" Mac explained gently. "And you still need to sleep" she informed her. Phryne nodded in agreement and looked down at her daughter as she nursed her. "But the girls were absolutely fine" she informed her. "They sleep like you do" she stated. Phryne looked up at her. "Soundly" Mac advised, before Phryne could make any kind of remark. Phryne smiled softly and nodded, before looking from Mac to Sheila.

"Thank you for taking care of them whilst we slept" Phryne said gratefully, before turning towards Jack, who was still fast asleep, with his left arm resting protectively across her legs. He wasn't usually such a light sleeper. She smiled affectionately at him and returned her attentions to the baby in her arms. Poor Jack was exhausted; and she suspected he had not permitted himself to succumb to his exhaustion until he knew that she was alright. She felt guilt tug at her at the thought. Thankfully, her thoughts were distracted by Sheila.

"We didn't do anything at all, I must confess" Sheila said warmly, her relief at seeing her daughter-in-law so recovered palpable. "We just watched them as they slept" she said with affection, looking from Evelyn to her sleeping sister. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in understanding.

"I could watch them for hours" Phryne confessed. Mac smiled gently.

"You can" Mac reminded her. Phryne met her gaze and smiled, before returning her attentions to Evelyn. She wasn't used to holding her like this, and wanted to make sure she was comfortable and still feeding. Which she was. As Phryne watched her daughter and considered the subject further, she remembered feeding Evelyn the night before, and looked up at Mac.

"Just before I fed Evelyn for the first time, she was sucking on her fist" Phryne advised. Mac listened attentively and nodded, and Phryne was relieved to see that she seemed calm about the fact. "Was that because she was hungry?" she asked.

"Yes" Mac responded simply. "If a baby is hungry he or she will become unsettled, turn their head from left to right, open their mouth wide and mimic suckling, and sometimes they will suck on their fist" she advised. "And if none of that works, they cry bloody murder" she stated. Phryne smiled softly and nodded in agreement, before returning her attentions to Evelyn, who was nursing contently. Phryne watched Evelyn closely as she ate, and adjusted her blanket around her. She was so small, and although Mac had assured her that she was healthy, she still worried, and she wanted to make sure she was warm and snug and safe. She then looked up at Mac, who was maintaining a respectful silence as her friend fed her baby.

"Do you think she's warm enough?" Phryne asked. Mac nodded immediately. "Should I put a hat on her, or socks?" she asked. She suddenly realised she didn't know what the girls were wearing, though she could see the top of a familiar baby dress through a gap in the blanket. Mac smiled softly.

"It's important to ensure babies are warm, as they aren't able to regulate their own temperature when they're so young" Mac explained. "As the girls are wearing dresses, are swaddled and it's Spring, they're perfectly fine as they are" she said gently. "But if you would like to put hats or socks on them, that's absolutely fine" she said kindly. "They're your children, darling. It's your choice" she said softly. Phryne looked up at her and nodded politely, before returning her attention to her daughter, who was flexing her little fingers upon her delicate skin.

"How often should I change her?" Phryne asked, trying to suppress her embarrassment at her own ignorance.

"Her nappy, as often as is required" Mac advised. "As for her clothes, the same again" she explained. "Babies' clothes, especially newborn babies' clothes, tend to get a little… messy, quite frequently" she informed her. "The girls will probably need to be changed two to three times per day. Each" she stated. Phryne nodded in understanding. "When Evelyn's been fed, I can show you how to check if she needs to be changed" she offered kindly. Phryne met her gaze and her expression softened.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, as she looked down upon her daughter and smiled, speaking to her encouragingly as she nursed. Mac and Sheila exchanged a look and smiled.

For the next fifteen minutes, Phryne nursed her daughter and then held her against her chest to wind her, as Jack slept soundly by her side. Once satisfied that her daughter was alright and was asleep, she cradled her in her left arm, and Mac carefully opened the blanket, before drawing her dress up slightly and showing Phryne how to check if her daughters would need to be changed. Phryne was privately grateful that Evelyn was dry and could be swaddled once more and allowed to sleep; however, her swaddling skills were somewhat of a work in progress, though she did manage it the second time. Phryne held her daughter to her chest and tenderly stroked her cheek, cradling her head with her right hand as she gazed down upon her. She still couldn't believe that she and Jack had made something so precious. She also found the fact that, until just eight hours before, the babies had been inside her, to be somewhat incredible. Because they were small, but not _that_ small…

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to put her down" Phryne confessed quietly, the words escaping from her lips before she had a chance to stop them. "I could hold her like this and watch her sleep for hours" she admitted. Mac smiled softly.

"You don't have to let her go, dear" Sheila said kindly, watching the new mother cradle her child and gaze down upon her with love and affection. "Evelyn and Adria are your babies" she said gently. "You can hold them as often as you like" she assured her. Phryne looked up at her and smiled, before nodding once, then returning her attentions to her daughter.

"Are you hungry?" Mac asked. It took Phryne a few moments to realise that she was speaking to her. And just a moment more to realise that she was starving.

"Yes" Phryne responded slowly. "But Adria will be hungry in a minute…"

"But you're hungry now" Mac observed gently. Phryne opened her mouth to speak, but then looked down at Evelyn, and appeared conflicted. "It's important that you keep your strength up" she advised gently. "Mothers who breastfeed need to eat well and stay hydrated, in order to continue to produce enough milk for their children" she explained. Phryne looked up at Mac immediately, and nodded in agreement. "Do you think you could manage some tea and toast?" she asked.

"Could I have some orange juice, please?" Phryne asked. Mac nodded in agreement, and Sheila rose to her feet.

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Sheila advised brightly. Like Phryne, she was aware of the fact that little Adria would be waking soon, and would not want to wait for her food. Not that Phryne would allow her to even if she was willing to wait. Phryne thanked her sincerely, and she disappeared from the room.

"Where's Dot?" Phryne asked curiously.

"She's still asleep" Mac advised. "She was up until almost four" she advised. Phryne found herself feeling guilty, and cradled her baby closer, as she nodded in agreement. "She's fine, Phryne" she assured her. Phryne smiled politely and nodded. "Sheila checked on her just an hour ago, and she's fast asleep" she added. Phryne nodded once more and thanked her. "Just like your husband" she stated. Phryne's eyes lit up and she smiled, as she turned towards Jack. Mac caught sight of her expression and smiled. "He wouldn't leave your side, you know" she said gently. Phryne turned from Jack and met Mac's gaze, her expression becoming more sober. "Nor would he follow my instructions and get some sleep himself" she added, her voice adopting a faux-remonstrative tone. "He appears to have caught your aversion to following instructions" she added. Phryne smiled slightly and nodded.

"He did tell me that I'm a bad influence" Phryne confessed, remembering a conversation they'd had after she'd help a very pregnant you woman named Mary escape the clutches of some evil nuns.

"He was right" Mac said simply. Phryne turned towards her friend and smirked, before nodding proudly in agreement. "Though I have noticed some improvement" she admitted slowly. Phryne looked up at her friend with a curious expression, and met her gaze. "You've done so well with the babies, darling" she said gently, placing her hand on her friend's arm as she spoke. "I am so proud of you" she added. Phryne found herself feeling quite emotional, and it was only thanks to Evelyn shifting in her arms that she was suitably distracted to stop herself from succumbing to tears.

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said sincerely. "For everything" she added. "I couldn't have done this without you" she stated with conviction. "And Jack, of course. And Sheila."

"Yes, you could have" Mac assured her. "But you didn't have to" she added gently. "And you never will" she continued tentatively, holding her friend's gaze as she spoke. "You're not alone, Phryne" she said softly. Phryne smiled politely and nodded, before glancing towards the sleeping baby in the cradle, and the one who was resting in her arms.

A couple of minutes later, Sheila returned with what Phryne could only describe as a mountain of toast and various condiments, as well as a small jug of freshly squeezed orange juice and a larger one of water with ice and lemon. Sheila and Mac both assured Phryne that they had already eaten breakfast, and helped her to butter a slice of toast, as her own hands were otherwise engaged. Phryne, who had not realised the extent of her hunger until she had been presented with the toast, ate one and a half slices of lightly buttered toast, and drank half a glass of orange juice, which restored her greatly. She managed to eat half of another slice of toast before finding herself feeling full, and brushing a few crumbs off the blanket which Evelyn was swaddled in. She had another mouthful of orange juice, and had just leaned back against her pillows, when her youngest daughter stirred in her sleep.

Phryne turned towards her immediately, and watched as Mac lifted the baby from the cradle, and held her close. Although Adria was relatively calm, she was already letting out little cries of dissatisfaction, and was turning her head from left to right as she wriggled in her blanket. Mac moved the blanket away from the baby's face, and Adria immediately turned towards her with an open mouth, pressing her lips against Mac, and then crying in frustration. Mac stroked her head gently and walked her towards her mother, who was looking towards her keenly.

"She's definitely hungry" Mac announced. Phryne nodded in agreement and looked up towards Sheila, who was walking towards her.

"Would you like me to hold Evelyn?" Sheila asked kindly. Phryne saw the affection in her eyes and nodded, handing her daughter to her carefully and thanking her, before Mac eased baby Adria into her waiting arms.

"Hello, darling" Phryne greeted, as she drew her daughter close. The sound of her mother's voice, and the familiarity of her scent and touch, settled Adria for a few moments. But when her breakfast was not immediately available, she screwed up her little face and issued a loud cry, shifting in her blankets and turning towards her mother, pressing her mouth to her nightdress. "I know, I know, it's alright" soothed Phryne, as she patiently lowered her nightdress, and drew Adria close. The clever baby, who was well-acquainted with the process by now, searched for and quickly found her source of food, and began to suckle hungrily.

Phryne adjusted her hold upon her and held her as she nursed, casting a brief glance down towards Jack, who was somehow still fast asleep. However, as Adria had issued her last cry, the unconscious Jack had reached towards Phryne, placing his arm across her, and relaxing once Adria was content. Phryne smiled softly and returned her attentions towards her daughter, who nursed hungrily.

After just under ten minutes of feeding baby Adria, Phryne was relaxing against the pillows and fighting familiar feelings of drowsiness, when her attentions were drawn back towards her baby. Phryne felt Adria suddenly stop suckling, before removing her mouth from her breast, making a strange sound, and then throwing up all over her. A rather impressive quantity of white, sour-smelling milk erupted from Adria's mouth, covering her blanket and Phryne's chest and neck. Phryne gasped and sat bolt upright, as her distressed daughter began to wail.

Phryne reached for a clean section of the blanket, and began to wipe Adria's mouth and neck, cleaning her up as best she could, before removing the sour-smelling garment and discarding it. She felt Mac take the blanket and fold it up, before edging closer to herself and her baby, who she was desperately trying to soothe.

"It's alright, it's alright, shh" Phryne soothed, holding Adria against the right side of her chest, which was clean and dry, and rubbing her back as she tried to calm her. "It's okay, darling. I'm here" she continued, her voice kind and reassuring, as she rubbed the crying baby's back, "I'm here" she repeated.

As Phryne tried to soothe her wailing daughter, she felt Mac wipe her neck and chest with a clean side of the blanket (which smelled awful) before drawing her nightdress up to cover her, and placing her hand on the back of the crying baby's head. Adria was utterly distraught, and turning a bright shade of red as she cried, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes filled with tears. Phryne continued to speak to her softly and rub her back, and after a couple of minutes, and by what Phryne could only describe as a miracle, the baby fell asleep against her mother's chest. Adria's head was facing Mac, her arms were pressed against her mother's nightdress, of which she had grabbed two fistfuls (which she did not appear willing to release), and her tiny legs rested upon Phryne's notably-smaller belly. Phryne, who was relieved that Adria was no longer screaming or upset, looked towards Mac with worried eyes.

"Is she alright?" Phryne asked, her anxiety palpable.

"She's fine" Mac assured her. "It's normal for babies to be sick, especially after being fed" she informed her. "As I explained, their digestive systems aren't completely developed" she advised. "And this little baby is rather greedy. Aren't you?" she cooed, rubbing the sleeping infant's back. Phryne found herself relaxing slightly, but she was still concerned.

"Isn't she hungry anymore?" Phryne asked uncertainly. The poor baby had been so sick – she must be starving.

"She's tired" Mac said gently. "Most babies are after being sick" she stated. "She won't be feeling up to eating just yet. Though when she next wakes, it's likely she'll be very hungry" she stated. Phryne nodded solemnly and continued to rub little Adria's back, as Sheila passed her a blanket, which she held against her.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Phryne quietly.

"No" Mac assured her. "No, not at all" she added confidently. "It's very common, and it's nothing to worry about" she advised kindly. "She's fine" she added. Phryne forced a smile and nodded, before cradling Adria's head, and kissing her cheek. She still had that wonderful, new baby smell, but the sour smell of her sick hung heavily in the air. And it was making Phryne feel rather nauseous. As was the feeling of it on her skin.

"Would you like to have a bath?" Mac offered gently. It took Phryne a few moments to process what she had said, and when she did, she held Adria closer.

"I can't leave her" Phryne explained, stroking the little baby's back, as she held the blanket to her. "I don't want to leave her if she's not feeling well."

"I understand" Mac assured Phryne, her voice kind and sincere. "But Adria is very tired, and will probably sleep for a couple of hours now" she explained. "Like when we don't feel very well" she advised. "I'm sure you remember feeling rather delicate after leaving the Green Mill following half a dozen of those cocktails you insist on drinking" she stated. Phryne smiled softly but didn't respond, focusing her attentions completely upon soothing her daughter. Poor thing. She must feel so unwell. And she must be so hungry. She'd thrown up more than she thought she had eaten…

"You're sure she won't want to be fed soon?" Phryne asked tentatively.

"I'm certain" Mac assured her. "She won't want to eat, she'll just want to sleep" she said softly. Phryne nodded in understanding and continued to rub her back, before kissing her on the cheek and cradling her head. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes whilst Phryne thought.

Although she didn't want to leave Adria or Evelyn, even to go to the bathroom to bathe, she knew that it was important that she did. She was covered in baby sick, which smelled revolting, and she could feel it on her skin. And if Adria did wake and want to be fed, she could hardly feed her if she was covered in sour-smelling sick, could she? Besides, she was feeling very sore and uncomfortable, and incredibly unclean, so the idea of a bath was divine and incredibly tempting. And after drinking that orange juice so quickly, she was feeling rather keen to use the bathroom…

But the baby in her arms dispelled all of those arguments, and she found herself feeling utterly torn, and incapable of leaving. But she knew that Mac was right, and it was necessary; and it was best to do it sooner rather than later, whilst the chances of both babies remaining asleep was high. Phryne stroked Adria's back and kissed the top of her head, before turning towards Mac.

"I just want to hold her for a little longer" Phryne explained, as she cradled the sleeping infant against her chest.

"Of course" Mac responded immediately, placing her hand on Phryne's arm. "Darling, you can hold her for as long as you like, no one is going to make you put her down. She's your baby" she said kindly, as Phryne continued to stroke Adria and hold her close. "A bath will make you feel much more comfortable, and nice and clean" she said gently. "But I'm not going to force you" she assured her, meeting Phryne's gaze as she spoke. "You can have one whenever you're ready to" she said gently. Phryne forced a polite smile and nodded, before returning her attentions to Adria, who was sleeping soundly.

After comforting her daughter for over ten minutes, Phryne was satisfied that Adria was both asleep and quite recovered, and her anxiety decreased dramatically. However, her need to use the bathroom had become rather urgent, and she was unable to ignore it any longer. Phryne waited until Sheila had laid Evelyn down gently in the cradle, before summoning the courage to make her request.

"Sheila" Phryne began gently, prompting her mother-in-law to turn towards her immediately. "Would you please hold Adria, and keep an eye on her, whilst I get cleaned up?" she asked. "I won't be long" she quickly added. Sheila's expression softened and she walked towards her.

"Take all the time you need" Sheila said kindly. "We'll be quite alright. Won't we?" she asked Adria, stroking her back tenderly. Adria, who was sleeping soundly, did not even stir as her mother eased her into her grandmother's arms, and watched as the older woman carried her towards the window, cradling her protectively as she walked. Phryne looked from Adria to Evelyn, who was fast asleep in her cradle, and then to Mac.

"Are you ready?" Mac asked kindly. Phryne forced a smile and nodded, before moving the covers aside, and slowly easing her legs over the edge of the bed.

Which, for some reason, took even longer than it had done when she was heavily pregnant.

As Phryne eased her legs off the edge of the bed and moved forward, she found her soreness and discomfort increase tenfold, and she inhaled sharply, pursing her lips together to stop herself from hissing in pain. Mac, who was clearly accustomed to this, was incredibly patient with her, and encouraged her to take her time.

When Phryne did (finally) manage to rise to her feet, she held onto Mac instinctively, finding herself feeling rather dizzy and unsteady as she stood.

"It's alright" Mac assured her, putting one arm around her and guiding her very slowly towards the bathroom. "Take your time. That's it" she assured her.

As Phryne walked slowly across the bedroom, she held onto Mac tightly, finding herself feeling very sore and unsteady. She also felt like she was walking rather strangely, and at a painfully slow pace. Indeed, it took almost a full minute to walk to the bathroom, when pre-pregnancy Phryne could practically skip to it in less than three seconds. As they reached the bathroom door, Phryne reached for the handle but hesitated, and turned around instinctively to face the cradle. Mac rubbed her back gently and saw the conflict in her eyes.

"They're both fast asleep, darling" Mac reminded her. "They're exhausted. They'll probably be asleep for a couple of hours" she informed her. "If they do wake, you'll hear them" she advised. "You'll know if they need you" she added kindly. Phryne considered her words and nodded slowly, before turning to face the bathroom and opening the door, and slowly stepping inside.

Five minutes after Phryne entered the bathroom, Jack, whose arm had been outstretched across her body, felt bedsheets and not his wife beneath his touch, and he opened his eyes immediately. When he realised Phryne was not beside him, he sat up quickly, the noise prompting Sheila (who had been standing beside the window cradling a sleeping Adria) to turn on the spot immediately. She met her son's gaze and smiled, before walking slowly towards him.

"Good morning, dear" Sheila greeted warmly, as Jack pushed himself tiredly up, and tried to focus.

"Good morning" Jack returned, his voice low and husky from sleep, as he met his mother's gaze, then looked down upon the sleeping baby she was holding in her arms. Adria looked beautiful, and perfectly content; and just like her mother. Who, he was concerned to find, did not appear to be present. "Where's Phryne?" he asked, as Sheila sat down beside him.

"She's in the bathroom with Dr MacMillan" Sheila informed him. "She's quite alright, dear. She's just getting cleaned up" she advised. "I'm afraid Miss Adria was a little sick" she stated. Jack's eyes widened with concern and he looked down upon his sleeping daughter.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked, reaching out towards Adria, and lowering some of her blanket. She pursed her lips in her sleep and made a soft, snuffling sound. Sheila smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh, yes" Sheila responded confidently. "She just ate too quickly, poor little thing" she advised. Jack nodded in understanding. "We had to change her blanket, but I'm afraid most of it ended up all over poor Phryne" she added. Jack looked up and met her gaze. He couldn't imagine how Phryne would have reacted to being vomited on. Though since seeing her interact with their daughters, he could make what he judged would be a rather accurate guess. "She didn't want to bathe, she wanted to stay with the girls, but we assured her that they were both quite alright, and would be fast asleep" she stated. Jack smiled softly and nodded.

"Are the girls alright?" Jack asked, looking from the sleeping baby in his mother's arms to the one in the cradle, who looked almost regal. Sheila nodded.

"Both sleeping soundly" Sheila smiled. "And Phryne managed to have some breakfast, which is good. The poor dear looks so pale…" she said quietly. Jack nodded in agreement, and was relieved to hear that Phryne had eaten. He rubbed his head tiredly and sat up straight. He hated falling asleep in his clothes. He felt awful.

"I'm just going to change quickly" Jack informed Sheila, who nodded in response, and watched as he rose unsteadily to his feet, made his way towards the wardrobe, selected some clothes and then disappeared into the dressing room.

In the thirty minutes that Phryne spent in the bathroom she was chaperoned by Mac, who insisted on remaining by her side, before proceeding to inform her of the joys which the first post-baby bath would entail. The stinging, soreness and bleeding she described were proven correct, and Phryne found herself dreading the next time she needed to use the bathroom, or to bathe. Mac's reassurances that the pain and the bleeding was only temporary was of little comfort, as was the fact she was unable to use any of her luxurious bath products, as they could aggravate her… well, _her,_ and possibly cause an infection. And so, after a warm bath which consisted of water the hot-tap-addict Phryne considered like-warm at best, and plain soap which would not cause any issues, Phryne found herself feeling clean and refreshed but far from satisfied, and she was helped out of the bath by Mac, who wrapped a towel around her and then immediately ushered her towards the nearest chair, advising her that she shouldn't be on her feet for too long so soon after the birth. Which, although Phryne _wanted_ to disagree with, she found quite correct; standing for more than ten seconds made her feel incredibly dizzy, and sitting down in the chair was a relief. Albeit a rather painful one, as she was still feeling rather delicate. However, she felt cleaner than she was, and the sour-smelling sick which had stained her skin was now replaced with a much more neutral scent.

After drying herself thoroughly (which took a considerable amount of time and effort), Phryne was presented with what she could only describe as an adult nappy by Mac, who advised her that she would need to wear it for a few weeks whilst she recovered. Phryne accepted her fate and put on the garment as instructed, before changing into a black nightdress and adorning her favourite black robe with the colourful fighting birds on the back. She wasn't feeling up to wearing clothing, and just wanted to feel comfortable, which was something her silk nightwear was more than capable of achieving. As she smoothed down her nightdress, she put her hand on her belly, which was soft, and considerable smaller than it had been just the day before. Indeed, she looked as did when she was about five months' pregnant. Mac sensed her observation and offered an explanation.

"The babies weighed six pounds each, and the placenta and other fluids you lost would easily bring that figure to over a stone" Mac informed her. Phryne considered her words and her mathematics, and nodded in agreement, before wincing as she rose from her chair, and making her way towards the sink to brush her teeth.

Phryne held onto the edge of the sink to steady herself as she brushed her teeth, before drying her mouth and looking at her reflection in the mirror, which she immediately regretted. Her skin was pale, there were dark circles beneath her eyes, and lips were ghostly white. She looked as though she had just been dug up, and she found herself feeling startled by her own reflection. After drying her mouth, Phryne opened the medicine cabinet and removed a tube of her trademark red lipstick, which she applied. Although it restored her somewhat and made her feel more human, she still looked rather ill.

"You need to rest" Mac advised her, placing her hand tenderly upon her back. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed" she encouraged. Phryne, who found that the last thirty minutes had depleted what little energy she had had so completely, nodded tiredly and held onto her friend for support, as they walked together across the bathroom and towards the door.

"I thought confinement ended with the birth of the baby" Phryne said lightly, holding onto Mac's arm to keep herself steadily as they slowly walked into the bedroom.

"Well, in your case it was _babies_ " Mac advised her. "And although the period of confinement ends, the period of _recovery_ begins" she informed her, feigning a bright tone as she spoke.

"Wonderful" Phryne sighed, as she held on to her friend and looked up towards the cradle, where she found Jack, wearing casual grey trousers and a white jumper, was standing. "Jack" she breathed, a smile playing upon her lips, as her eyes lit up. Jack looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning" Jack greeted, as Mac and Phryne made their way slowly towards him. Phryne had bathed and changed, and was wearing red lipstick which, although made her look much more herself, also highlighted her pallor. She looked beautiful before, though she looked beautiful now, too, of course. She always did, to him. "I hope you aren't being a difficult patient" he said lightly, having overheard the last part of the conversation between his wife and her doctor. Phryne sighed lightly and made her way towards the cradle, letting go of Mac's arm and holding her belly with her right hand, as she fixed Jack with a faux-remonstrative flare.

"Me, difficult?" Phryne asked, feigning surprise. "Heaven forbid" she added lightly. Jack smirked and nodded in response. Although Phryne was clearly tired and uncomfortable (despite her best efforts to conceal both), she was looking considerably healthier than she was before. Though Jack felt somewhat conflicted at seeing her walking around the room. He was relieved when she paused beside the cradle, placing her hands upon it and peering inside, where their daughters were sleeping side by side. Phryne's expression warmed and she smiled, as she gazed down upon them adoringly. Mac walked up slowly behind them.

"I was just explaining to Phryne the importance of bedrest to assist her in her recovery" Mac advised. Phryne sighed lightly.

"I'm fine" Phryne informed anyone who would listen trying to ignore the dizziness she was currently experiencing, and focusing instead upon her daughters, who looked absolutely precious swaddled in their blankets as they slept beside each other.

"And I intend to ensure you remain so" Mac advised, her voice becoming closer as she stepped up behind Phryne, who was beginning to feel rather unsteady on her feet. "Which is why I am putting you on strict bedrest for at least a week" she informed her gently.

"A week?" asked Phryne, turning towards her with an expression of shock and dejection. Mac looked upon her with sympathetic eyes and nodded slowly.

"You've been through quite an ordeal, darling" Mac advised gently. "Your body needs time to recover" she explained gently. "And so do you" she added.

Phryne turned to face Mac and was about to assure her that she was perfectly fine, when her treacherous body sided with the doctor, and betrayed her completely.

Phryne had turned a little too quickly on the spot, and before she could speak, her eyes glazed over, and she swayed precariously to her left. Thankfully Jack, who had been standing beside her and was ever-attentive, reached out and caught her before she could fall, holding her against him with both arms. Phryne reached for him instinctively and held onto him, sighing in frustration and resting her head on his chest and willing her dizziness to disappear, as he placed his right arm around her protectively. Fearing she might be upset, Jack held Phryne for a few moments and watched as Mac walked towards them, before stroking her on the arm and looking down upon her.

"Come on" Jack encouraged, his voice kind and gentle. "Let's get you back to bed" he advised. Phryne sighed lightly and nodded in agreement, before allowing Jack to escort her back towards the bed. He drew back the covers and kept his hands upon her as she eased herself beneath the sheets – which, again, took considerable effort, as did her attempts not to wince in discomfort. Jack looked from Phryne to Mac, who offered him a reassuring expression, as they both sat on the edge of the bed beside Phryne, who was sitting up against the pillows.

"I know it's not what you want to hear" Mac advised Phryne gently. "But you gave birth to twins, naturally, less than eight hours ago" she advised. "Your body needs time to recover" she explained. "If you don't allow yourself, and your body, that time, then your recovery will take longer" she informed her. Phryne listened attentively and nodded in agreement. "You need to give yourself time to recover" she stressed. "If not for yourself, then for your daughters" she advised, watching as Phryne's eyes widened slightly. "You won't be able to take care of them if you make yourself ill" she stated. Phryne swallowed hard and considered her words for a few moments, before nodding slowly in response.

"And by 'bedrest'…?" Phryne asked tentatively.

"I mean bedrest" Mac replied gently. "I want you to stay in bed for at least a week, and only get up to use the bathroom" she advised. Phryne swallowed hard and tried to suppress the emotions which, for some reasons, threatened to overcome her. Jack took her hand and squeezed it gently. Phryne laced her fingers through his tentatively and looked up at Mac.

"But I can still feed the babies, and take care of them?" Phryne asked.

"Of course you can" Mac assured her. "The babies are going to stay in here, with you, and you can still care for them whilst you recover" she advised.

"And so will I" Jack assured Phryne kindly.

"And I'm here too" Sheila reminded her, smiling warmly as she spoke. Phryne found herself relaxing slightly and she nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne said sincerely, before looking up at Mac. "You're right. I know you're right" she assured her. "I'll do as you say" she stated.

"That'll be a first" Mac replied lightly. Phryne chuckled lightly, then winced.

"Please don't make me laugh" Phryne returned, somewhat breathlessly. Jack took her hand in both of his.

"Sorry" Mac replied. Phryne smiled gently and turned towards Jack.

"Are you alright?" Phryne asked gently. Jack seemed surprised by the question, and Phryne smiled softly. "You look more tired than I am, and I gave birth. Twice" she said lightly. A small smirk played upon Jack's lips.

"I'm fine" Jack assured her. Phryne held his gaze for a few moments and smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" Phryne said sincerely, her voice warm and genuine, and devoid of its previous levity. Jack took her hand in both of his and nodded solemnly.

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a gentle knock at the door, and Phryne called for Mr Butler to enter.

As the door opened, Mr Butler looked towards the bed, and smiled at Phryne, who smiled back.

"Good morning, Mr B" Phryne greeted warmly.

"Good morning, Miss" Mr Butler responded, his tone imbued with genuine happiness. "You're looking very well, Miss."

"Thank you" Phryne returned gently. "I feel as though I've been trampled on by two opposing football teams and all of their combined fans, but I accept your compliment with gratitude nonetheless" she replied. Mr Butler's smile softened. He was glad Miss Fisher was recovered enough to be witty – it was a most reassuring sign. As was the sight of the two swaddled infants in the cradle beside her. Which, he had to admit, was not a sight he thought he would ever see. Phryne saw the keenness in his eyes as well as the curiosity, and her expression softened. "I fear with all the excitement, you may not have had an opportunity to meet the latest members of our household" she observed gently. Mr Butler looked towards her and met her gaze.

"No, Miss" Mr Butler responded slowly. "I didn't wish to intrude…"

"You could never intrude, Mr B" Phryne assured him, her voice warm and sincere. "Would you like to meet the girls?" she asked. Mr Butler smiled and nodded, accepting Miss Fisher's invitation and walking slowly towards the cradle, as Phryne watched him with warmth and affection. He paused just before the cradle and looked down towards the sleeping inhabitants; who were even more beautiful than he could possibly have imagined. The babies had Miss Fisher's fair complexion and delicate features, but he could see the inspector too, particular in their cheekbones. And both girls had very dark brown hair, which appeared to be likely to curl like their father's. They looked like beautiful, delicate porcelain dolls, and he couldn't help but smile at them. Phryne saw his expression, and found herself feeling quite touch. "May we introduce Evelyn and Adria Robinson" she advised, prompting Mr Butler's smile to widen. "The newest additions to the Robinson household" she smiled. Mr Butler turned towards her, his eyes alight.

"Congratulations Miss, Inspector" he said sincerely. "They're beautiful" he declared. Phryne smiled softly.

"Thank you, Mr B" Phryne responded. "Their cries, however, are frequent and impressively loud" she added lightly. "So I apologise in advance for any disturbed sleep they have or will cause you" she added sincerely.

"There is no apology necessary, Miss, I assure you" Mr Butler responded with the utmost sincerity. "Not at all" he added. Phryne smiled softly and nodded.

"Thank you" Phryne responded gently, smiling warmly as she spoke.

Jack, who had watched Phryne during her discussion with Mr Butler, smiled in response as he listened. Whenever either of the girls had cried, Phryne had been quick to comfort them, and had managed to do so quickly and successfully each time. Their cries, which had worried her at first, no longer seemed to faze her, and she was gaining confidence with each passing hour. She really was a natural mother, as he knew she had been. Despite her own fears and assertions to the contrary.

"I apologise for… interrupting" Mr Butler said suddenly, drawing Jack from his thoughts. "But this telegram arrived for you, Sir" he advised, handing the envelope to Jack, who nodded and thanked him. "And Mrs Johnson and Yates convey their congratulations, and have requested permission to remain at the house for the remainder of the day, purely as a precaution" he explained.

"Bert and Cec are here?" Phryne asked. Mr Butler nodded slowly and looked towards Jack.

"They arrived shortly after we did late last night" Jack advised Phryne tentatively. "They wanted to stay overnight, to make sure you were safe" he explained. Phryne's expression softened and her eyes became emotional.

"Are they downstairs?" Phryne asked Mr Butler, who nodded slowly in response.

"Yes, Miss" Mr Butler replied. "I offered to make them up a guest room, but they politely declined, saying they wanted to remain in the parlour for convenience" he stated. "They were also conscious of intruding" he added. "They were very concerned about you, Miss" he informed her gently. Phryne's expression softened and she nodded.

"Would you please be so kind as to invite them in?" Phryne asked politely. "I want to thank them for their assistance last night, and reassure any of their concerns" she stated. Mr Butler hesitated for a moment, but nodded obediently.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Jack asked gently, prompting Phryne to turn towards him. Phryne met his gaze and nodded.

"I may not be allowed to leave my bed, but that doesn't mean I can't greet people in it" Phryne informed him gently. "Besides, Cec and Bert were not aware that I was carrying twins" she reminded him, a familiarly mischievous smile playing upon her lips. "So this is going to be fun" she announced, her eyes lighting up as she spoke.

Jack couldn't help but smile in response. Nor could Mr Butler, who suppressed a smirk and turned on the spot, walking quietly out of the room to find the houseguests. He, too, was most amused to see how they would react to the news. And how Miss Fisher, who was considerably recovered, would reveal it to them.

Less than two minutes later, there was a gentle knock at the bedroom door, and Phryne smiled privately as she turned towards it.

"Come in" she called invitingly, smoothing down her robe as she spoke.

Mr Butler slowly opened the door, stepping inside first, and then announcing the arrive of "Mr Johnson and Mr Yates". Jack was impressed by how quickly Phryne schooled her expression, as she looked up at her guests with warm eyes.

Bert stepped into the room first, and hastily removed his hat, which he held by his side. Cec followed his friend's lead, quickly pulling off his own hat and holding it in both hands, as they made their way slowly into the room. Bert looked up at Phryne and she felt his eyes dart across her body, as though checking for signs of ailment or injury. She smiled reassuringly, and he relaxed visibly.

"Y'alright?" Bert asked. Phryne's expression softened.

"I am, Bert. Thank you" Phryne responded sincerely, before turning towards Cec.

"You gave us quite a fright, Miss" Cec informed her. Phryne nodded in understanding.

"I wanted to thank you both for everything you did last night" Phryne said sincerely. "I know I speak for myself and for Jack when I say how greatly we appreciate your assistance, and your friendship" she advised. "Without your help last night, the outcome could've been far bleaker."

"You're alright, which is the main thing" Bert responded quickly. "How's the...?" he asked, nodding towards the cradle, the contents of which were concealed by the white canopy, which Jack had drawn across at Phryne's request. Phryne watched Bert for a moment before smiling softly, and taking pity on him.

"I believe the word you are struggling for is 'baby'" Phryne said helpfully. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?" she asked innocently. Bert and Cec stared at her for a moment, before exchanging a private look. Phryne suppressed a smile. "It's not armed, I assure you" she added lightly. Bert shifted slightly on the spot and nodded. "You were soldiers during the War" she observed. "Surely you can't be frightened by an infant?" she asked curiously. Bert stood up straight.

"I ain't afraid of nothin'" Bert responded. Phryne decided that, under the circumstances, she would not educate him on the matter of double negatives, and simply nodded in agreement.

"No, of course not" she replied gently, her tone one of perfect sincerity. Bert nodded once more, before gesturing towards Cec, who he led towards the cradle.

Phryne looked up at Jack and they exchanged a look, as Phryne battled to suppress the smile which was forming on her lips, as her heart began to race in anticipation.

As Bert and Cec made their way slowly towards the cradle, the brave Bert walked in front of his friend, and took the first peak inside. Phryne saw the moment he registered what he was seeing, his eyes widening and his lips parting.

"Bloody hell!" Bert declared, a little too loudly, before turning towards Phryne with an expression of surprise and accusation. "Two of 'em?" he asked, shocked. Cec stared into the crib, gasped, and adopted a very impressive expression of a guppy fish. He then looked away and then looked back again, as though expecting a different result. "You had twins?" he said, as though still uncertain. Phryne smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I did" Phryne responded gently, her expression calm and utterly composed. "What are the chances?" she asked innocently. Bert looked back towards the cradle, and stared down at it in shock. He still couldn't believe it. Twins.

"Out of curiosity, Bert, what _were_ the chances?" Jack asked curiously. "Twenty to one? Thirty? Forty?" he asked. Bert swallowed hard and turned towards Jack, who met his gaze. Jack had seen more innocent-looking men writing confessions which would ensure their execution, and reminded himself that playing Bert at poker would be a crime in itself.

"It's more like 1 in 300, actually" advised Mac, who had been informed by Phryne of Cec and Bert's little sweepstake.

"Were those your odds, Bert?" Jack asked curiously. "I wish I'd have known, I'd have certainly placed a bet" he added, as Bert turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Yair, well..." Bert responded, shifting uncomfortably on the spot. "There ain't nothin' wrong with a little, friendly bet between friends" he said innocently.

"I quite agree" Phryne agreed good humouredly, smiling as she spoke. "Did many people place bets?" she asked.

"A few" Bert responded quietly. "Though I'm gonna have to reimburse 'em all" he added quietly, looking towards the twins, as if they had conspired their birth purely to make him lose money. Phryne smiled sympathetically.

"I'll reimburse you for any losses you incurred, Bert, and then some" Phryne said kindly, prompting a surprised (and still in-shock) Bert to turn back towards her. "It's the least I can do for your help last night" she advised. Bert smiled modestly and nodded once.

"You don't need to thank us, Miss" Bert responded chivalrously. Phryne's expression softened.

"Yes I do" Phryne responded modestly. "So does Jack" she advised. "And so do our daughters" she added. Bert nodded, then registered what she had said, and looked up at her.

"Sheilas?" Bert asked. "Both of 'em?" he continued. Phryne nodded, and Bert turned immediately towards Jack. "Double trouble" he taunted. Jack smirked.

"Triple trouble" Phryne corrected, smiling up at Jack as she spoke. Jack nodded in agreement.

"I agree" Jack responded. Phryne smiled.

"Do they have names yet?" Cec asked keenly. Phryne smiled and turned towards him. His tone was so keen and endearing.

"They do" Phryne replied. "The little girl on the left is Evelyn, and her sister is Adria" she informed them. Bert and Cec nodded.

"Nice names" Bert replied. Phryne smiled softly.

"Thank you" Phryne returned. Bert nodded and turned towards her.

"And you're alright?" he asked, anxiety present in his tone. Phryne smiled softly.

"I am, Bert. Thank you" Phryne stated. "I had an excellent doctor" she advised.

"You certainly did" Mac replied, feigning immodesty. Phryne smiled, and Bert cleared his throat.

"Well, we better let you get some rest" Bert announced, before turning towards Mac. "She needs to sleep, right?" he asked. Mac pursed her lips to hide her amusement.

"Right" Mac confirmed. Bert nodded, apparently in relief. Phryne smiled.

"Do babies make you nervous, Bert?" Phryne asked gently. He'd displayed wariness of her pregnancy, and she had wondered whether this would extend to the babies themselves.

"Not half as much as their mothers" Bert said under his breath. Phryne smiled, and Jack chuckled privately. "Maybe we can come an' see how you're doin' in a few days?" he suggested. "When you're feelin'..." he continued, before breaking off, seemingly unsure of what to say. Phryne nodded.

"I'd like that, Bert" Phryne said sincerely. "Thank you" she added. Bert nodded and looked up at Cec, who was staring at the babies, and seemed content to continue to do so.

"They look exactly the same, Bert" Cec smiled, his eyes lighting up. Bert rolled his eyes and put a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"They're twins, dummy" he retorted.

"Not all twins are identical" Phryne advised. Bert removed his lightly.

"Nah, but they all look the same to me" he added casually. Jack cleared his throat audibly, which was possibly the only thing which prevented Bert from actually lighting his cigarette. Instead he looked up, nodded, and bid Phryne, Jack and their family a polite goodbye, as Mr Butler escorted them to the door.

As soon as Phryne heard their footsteps disappear down the staircase, she burst into laughter.

And promptly regretted it, as her entire body ached. She winced.

"Phryne?" Jack asked with concern.

"I'm fine" Phryne said quickly, leaning back against the pillows as she spoke. "It serves me right" she added. Jack continued to watch her with concern. "After what happened last night, it's likely that people will find out about the babies - and the circumstances of their arrival - through the papers" she informed him. Jack's expression immediately became more serious, and he listened intently. "I don't want that to be how our family finds out" she explained. Jack nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked kindly. Phryne smiled softly.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to telephone your sister" Phryne said thoughtfully. "And I'll telephone Jane and my parents later today. Jane will be in classes now, and it's the middle of the night in England" she added. "But I think it would be best if I telephone Aunt P now" she advised. Jack considered her for a moment, before nodding very (very) slowly in response.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Phryne sighed lightly.

"I want her to find out from me" Phryne explained. Jack nodded.

"I'd imagine she'll insist on coming over" Mac advised, voicing Jack's concern.

"I'm certain that she will" Phryne responded. Jack looked upon her with concern.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Jack asked kindly. "You gave birth less than eight hours ago, and you've barely slept..."

"I've slept quite enough" Phryne informed him, despite feeling incredibly tired. "And as I'm going to be on bed rest for at least a week, I'm sure a short visit won't be too trying" she advised hopefully. Jack could tell from her tone that even she didn't believe what she was saying. "I want Aunt P to meet our children before she reads the horror stories which will be published in the papers over the coming days" she explained. Jack nodded slowly in understanding. Mac, who had been listening unobtrusively, began to speak.

"As your doctor, I must insist that it is a _very_ brief visit" Mac announced. "No more than thirty minutes at most" she stated.

"Thank you" Phryne said, relief and gratitude present in her tone. Mac nodded in understanding, and Phryne looked up at Jack. "Is that alright with you?" she asked. Jack appeared confused, and Phryne smiled softly. "They're your children too, Jack" she reminded him. Jack smiled softly. Although it wasn't necessary, he was grateful that she had consulted him.

"Of course it's alright" Jack responded easily. "On the proviso that you follow Mac's instructions, and rest afterwards" he stated. Phryne nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Jack" Phryne responded, in a tone which made him almost believe what she said. He nodded gently in response. Phryne smiled at him and reached for the phone, before dialling a number she had memorised, and putting the receiver to her ear. It was answered on the second ring by her aunt personally, as though she had been waiting by the phone. For some reason, the sound of her aunt's voice and the knowledge of the information she was about to announce made Phryne feel suddenly rather emotional, and she hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Hello, Aunt P, it's Phryne" she said gently, her voice edged with emotion. She inhaled deeply and calmed herself as her aunt returned the greeting, and immediately asked if everything was alright. "Everything is fine, Aunt Prudence" she responded gently, as she gathered her thoughts and chose her next words carefully. "I was wondering if you might be free for a little while this afternoon" she explained, her voice softening as she spoke. "So you could come and meet your great nieces" she added gently.

Mrs Stanley then promptly burst into tears.


End file.
